


Future Shock - TSCC Season 3 - Cameron AKA Nobody

by Nobody_TOK715



Category: Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Girl Power, Humor, Longest Story, Multi, Other, Romance, Science Fiction, Season/Series 03, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1,104
Words: 1,915,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_TOK715/pseuds/Nobody_TOK715
Summary: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Season Three.TSCC Seasons 3 alternative. Events pick up where Season 2 ended. This story develops the characters. The battle is not only with Skynet, but deep within the characters themselves.Jameron action develops.Note: This story references ‘Cameron AKA Nobody – Outsider’, as a corollary to events occurring throughout these chapters. Terminator: The FIRST Chapter of 'Outsider' (Outsider - Cameron AKA Nobody) lays the ground work, for 'Future Shock'. The rest of the chapters in 'Outsider' supplement 'Future Shock'.The story - Future Shock, will take one to 'places' they have never been or even thought about. It is a journey into the unknown and beyond. A place where fact and fiction meet. Where reality is bent and shaped. Where myth becomes reality and reality myth. It is a trip through the mind and the darkness within. Future Shock is more that the sum of words as a story. Future Shock is an - experience.





	1. Alone

Chapter 1

** Alone **

* * *

**Sarah Connor:**

**It was the Machines that sought to destroy mankind in the future, a future. It was a Machine that killed my son's father and a Machine that killed my son's uncle. It was the Machines that tried to kill my son and myself. Among the Machines out to destroy all we know, one Machine stands alone to fight them. One Machine stands alone to protect my son and myself. One Machine is unique among the rest. The fate of the world and my son rests in the hands of that one Machine. That one Machine was named – CAMERON.**

* * *

Sarah stepped back.

She took in the entire scene. It was hard to comprehend everything that just happened.

Cameron was sprawled in the chair. She was lifeless. Her body was heavily damaged. Her head was cut open and her chip was gone.

Cameron appeared - terminated.

Sarah was aware that Mr. Ellison stood in the doorway.

Mr. Ellison looked around the room, it was now in chaos. He stared at the inanimate figure of Cameron slumped in the chair. This was all very confusing to him.

"What happened? Where did they go?" Mr. Ellison asked.

He looked around the room for Mrs. Weaver, John Henry and John. He was still trying to process the fact that Mrs. Weaver was a Terminator. It was evident she was a different type of Terminator too.

Sarah's face was ashen. It was devoid of all emotion. She'd just lost her son to the unknown. John was now in the company of one of the deadliest types of Terminators. The previous Terminator that they'd encountered of that type tried to kill John and her.

She looked at Mr. Ellison, she felt drained. What was there to say or explain but the truth?

"The future, they all went into the future." Sarah said.

Sarah needed to act. The building was already attacked once. It was evident the location was compromised. There may be a follow up strike or some type of ground assault.

Her first instinct was to run and regroup. There was nobody left but her at this point. She thought of taking Cameron's deactivated chassis away so she could use Thermite on it. She could end its existence and deny Skynet or its affiliates the use of its technology.

A few months ago Sarah would have done that in a heartbeat and never thought twice about it.

Things were different now. Everything was different.

Cameron was there for her son to help him, protect him and guide him. Sarah was not blind; she saw how her son began to act around and towards Cameron. Sarah knew what it all meant. No one was going to admit it but they all knew.

She briefly reflected on Cameron's former beauty. Cameron was a machine but she was also a beautiful machine. Sarah knew beauty when she saw it, even if it was fabricated.

Sarah was glad to be out of jail but knew John foolishly sacrificed Cameron to do it. Cameron did not do it for her. Cameron did it for John. Now look at her. It almost made Sarah sick. More than one thing was sacrificed with all this.

She heard and watched the exchange between John and Cameron when Cameron was trapped between the two trucks. Sarah heard the words that Cameron said. She did not believe them then. They seemed to hold more meaning now with all that has happened since then. She now believed that Cameron spoke the truth at that time.

A single tear slid down Sarah's cheek, she made a choice. No, it wasn't really a choice; it was the right thing to do. It was for John's future. John would need Cameron's assistance when he returned. She needed to believe John would return to go on with her life.

Sarah looked at Cameron. She touched her cheek.

"It is because of you that my son is gone. It is also because of you that he will be back." Sarah said. "He will return for you. He'll be back."

Sarah did not know if John would come back for her. She did know he would come back for Cameron if it was at all possible.

Mr. Ellison looked at the damage to the room and Cameron. To hear Sarah's words somewhat surprised him.

Sarah looked around her surroundings again. This building was compromised; it was attacked by a Skynet drone. She needed to get away from there and bring Cameron with her. No matter where she went, Cameron was going also. Sarah knew John would never forgive her if she did not take care of Cameron's - remains.

Sarah turned to Mr. Ellison.

"What better security does this company have?" Sarah asked. "Is there any more secure or safer part of it?"

Mr. Ellison only recently became aware of a new location.

"We have almost finished a new facility. It is located in a more remote spot." Mr. Ellison said. "It has everything."

Sarah wondered what that meant.

"What is - everything?" Sarah asked. "I need to know more."

Mr. Ellison remembered his briefing. He'd looked over the blueprints.

"There are more powerful computer systems ready to go online and a complete research and test facility. There are living quarters and an armory. It is really a fortified bunker complex." Mr. Ellison said. "Mrs. Weaver already started construction on it before I became affiliated with her."

That was a decision that Mr. Ellison now questioned. It seemed there was a lot that he questioned these days. His future seemed unclear. He'd almost been 'terminated' several times himself.

It was clear to Sarah that they needed to get started and evacuate. Even if there was no further Skynet related assault, the authorities would soon be all over the building. It made her wondered if she would end up getting 'blamed' for this latest event on a tech company.

"We need to take Cameron there and bring the Turk." Sarah said. "We need to do it now."

Mr. Murch and two assistants entered the room.

Sarah was ready to pull her Glock.

Mr. Ellison noticed what was about to happen and stopped her.

"They are here to assist us." Mr. Ellison said. "We need their help."

Mr. Murch eyed Cameron and instantly knew what he was looking at. He could see John Henry was gone and the new cyborg would most likely become his replacement.

"Mrs. Weaver told us this day may come, we are ready." Mr. Murch stated. "We have everything we need."

The two assistants selected specific computer gear to remove. It was all predetermined.

Mr. Ellison and Mr. Murch loaded Cameron into a large shallow hamper that one of Mr. Murch's assistants pushed in.

"This was originally for John Henry if we needed it but - _it_ will fit just fine." Mr. Murch said as he glanced at Cameron. "It is smaller than he was."

That statement did not sit well with Sarah, not anymore anyway. Cameron was her connection to John.

"Her name is Cameron." Sarah said sharply. "Call her Cameron, not - _it_."

Mr. Ellison eyed Sarah for a moment. He thought that was something different. It appeared there was a deeper bond here. He also knew they needed to get moving.

"Let's get all this stuff and go." Mr. Ellison said. "This place is no longer safe."

Sarah looked at all of them.

"No place is safe." Sarah said.

* * *

Everything was loaded into a large delivery type van for transportation to the new location. The ride in the van was not too long. It was long enough for Sarah to be noticed and identified by one of the workers.

One of the assistants looked at Sarah, then to Mr. Murch, then back at Sarah, then to Mr. Ellison. The assistant previously saw a photo of Sarah on the local news. Based on the news reports and what occurred at the building they'd just left, it caused some justifiable concern and worry.

Mr. Ellison could see they way things were headed. He decided to take control of the situation. He did not want things to get away from them. The future was already uncertain enough. They needed everyone on board. He looked at the two assistants.

"You think you know who this is. Don't believe everything you see on TV. She is a confidential informant or CI working under deep cover as well as with Mrs. Weaver. You know of my association with the FBI. All I can ask is you leave it at that, lives are at stake here." Mr. Ellison said. "I need to get Savannah under cover ASAP as well. We don't have time to second guess things or for questions. Mrs. Weaver will be pleased with your cooperation."

"That works for me." The first assistant said.

"It works for me too." The second assistant added.

Mr. Ellison did not know for sure but thought it could be arranged to sweeten the deal.

"Everything is very confidential." Mr. Ellison said. "Mrs. Weaver will see that everyone is handsomely compensated for their effort and loyalty."

"That works even better for me." The first assistant said.

"Me too, I'm in." The second assistant reiterated.

* * *

The ride over was uneventful. They did not encounter any opposition. There was no apparent tail. Sarah did not want to encounter any Skynet forces or any authorities. She did not plan to ever return to jail or a mental institution.

On their arrival at the new facility, a dark haired female assistant was ready and waiting for them. She'd been alerted as to the nature of the cargo that was about to arrive at the new location. The female assistant froze up a little bit at the sight of Cameron. She regained her composure and helped put Cameron on a gurney. She moved her to a lab room.

Sarah noted the female's reaction when she first saw Cameron. She was determined to stay with Cameron. She did not want Cameron to 'disappear' on her. The Glock tucked into her back gave her 'insurance' and reassurance. She was surrounded by strangers and needed to place a lot of trust in the unknown.

The female assistant looked at Cameron in more detail once they were in the lab.

Sarah took a long look at the woman; there was something about her…. Sarah could not place it. It seemed she'd met her before somewhere. It was time to get down to business.

"Can you fix her?" Sarah asked.

Sarah was worried about everything. She turned her attention away from the female assistant. She refocused her attention back on Cameron.

The female assistant looked at Cameron almost lovingly. She touched her damaged cheek. She needed to hold her emotions in control to hide what she felt inside as she viewed Cameron. She was here to do a job. It was time to do it.

"The chassis looks sound even with the extensive sheath damage." The female assistant said. "Allis… - _it_ is damaged but not as bad as the last one we rebuilt. This appears to be mostly cosmetic damage. I will need to inspect the chassis further."

Sarah was irritated by the reference to Cameron as - it.

"It is Cameron, not - it. Her name is Cameron." Sarah said somewhat angrily. "Don't make me tell you again or anyone else."

The assistant looked at Sarah and could see there was some personal attachment. It was clear that this was more than a machine to her.

"I'm sorry, Cameron it is. My name is - Vanna. How should I address you?" Vanna asked.

Sarah wanted to keep it simple.

"You can call me Sarah." Sarah said.

Sarah did not elaborate any further.

Vanna was a little distressed to learn that both John Henry and Mrs. Weaver were gone. She checked with Mr. Ellison about Savannah. That seemed to cause her the most concern.

She returned and wanted to explain a little about what they could do based on the previous work with John Henry.

"We have everything to repair any chassis damage and a way to fabricate more of the synthetic sheath covering. This will speed the regeneration process of her sheath. That is as long as the power cell is not damaged. The unit, I mean Cameron, will be able to help with the regeneration of most the synthetic covering in a short time. Her sheath will be as good as new in a few days time." Vanna said.

Sarah needed to unwind a little. She stepped out of the room and Vanna followed her.

Sarah looked around. Everything around her was unfamiliar to her. She was not sure who she could trust. Were any of these people the enemy? Would any of them sell her out? She could feel the comfort of her Glock behind her.

"Where is Mr. Ellison?" Sarah asked.

"He went to retrieve Savannah." Vanna said.

Sarah knew the child was in danger. Once she'd been targeted for termination her life would be as risk indefinitely as long as it was believed she was alive.

"She needs better protection." Sarah said. "She is not safe."

Sarah hoped nothing happened to the young girl, Savannah. They'd lost Derek saving her once. Sarah thought how that still stung. Both of the Reese brothers were dead. She was there when both of them died. That bothered her greatly. It made her feel responsible for their deaths.

Vanna excused herself. There were other matters that needed her immediate attention. She left to join the others as they hooked up the computer gear in another room. She quietly informed Mr. Ellison that Savannah was in grave danger.

* * *

All the confusion and hustle made Sarah feel uneasy. She returned to solitude of Cameron's room. This gave her the opportunity to carefully look at the damage to Cameron. She wondered how John could have done this to her. It almost made her physically ill. He could have waited a few days until she was transported and broke her out like they did Derek from the transport van. She wanted to examine Cameron further but did not want to take any more dignity away from Cameron at this point.

All the emotions and feelings caught up to Sarah as she sat alone with Cameron. She sat down and buried her face in her hands and cried. She did not cry much anymore but this was all a shock to her. It seemed the future was closer than she'd anticipated. At this point, it was all a - future shock.

Everyone was gone. Kyle was dead. Derek was dead. Charlie was dead. Riley was dead. Cameron was heavily damaged and inoperable – dead for all practical purposes. John was gone and maybe dead. The future was more uncertain than ever.

Sarah was all alone. She slumped over in the chair and drifted off to an uneasy restless sleep. It seemed her troubles followed her there too.


	2. Do It - Now

Chapter 2

** Do It - Now **

* * *

**Sarah Connor:**

**The Machines will try to win. They never can, the Machines never will. Even if they destroy Mankind - they lose. Then the Machines are in charge. They become the Boss. When everything is destroyed, then they are the Boss of what? They are the Boss of nothing at that point. I have hope that my son will return. I do not know. I believe he will. He will return for one thing, a Machine. That Machine is named – CAMERON.**

* * *

Sarah awoke with a jump. That was nothing new. Her past and her future haunted her, even in her restless dreams. She looked around and rapidly remembered what happened and where she was at. She did not intend on leaving anytime soon. In fact, she didn't have any place to go. Without John, her life was without purpose. Cameron even told her that once. She was angry at the time Cameron said it to her but she knew Cameron was right. Now with John gone, Cameron would be her new purpose. She knew Cameron was the only thing John would return for if he could. She was aware John may never return.

It seemed that Sarah's whole world collapsed and imploded on her. Everything was gone. It all seemed so hopeless now. Everything she fought so hard for, for so long was all meaningless without John. John was what mattered and Cameron was the key to it all.

Sarah watched Vanna work on Cameron. It was all done with such care and precision. It was almost as if Vanna worked on someone she - cared about. It never looked like Vanna worked on a piece of machinery.

Vanna's back was to Sarah. She worked on Cameron's sheath and chassis, her body. Vanna's hand gently touched Cameron's right cheek as she spoke softly.

"Oh, Allison, I miss you so very much." Vanna said sadly.

Sarah watched and listened. She wondered what Vanna just said and why. There was something about that name. She'd heard Vanna use it or start to use it twice now. There must be something going on more than she knew. She needed to ask. She tried to use some tact.

"What did you call her?" Sarah asked softly.

Vanna jumped. She quickly turned to look at Sarah. Vanna wondered how long Sarah had been watching her. She wondered what Sarah saw her look at on Cameron. It would be hard to explain if she asked. She wanted to know a few things about Cameron for herself, for personal reasons. She also needed to see the extent of the damage.

"Cameron, I mean Cameron. I'm sorry." Vanna said awkwardly. "I'm glad to see you are awake, Sarah. You seemed to have experienced a very troubled sleep. I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I tried to work as quietly as possible."

Vanna moved off to the side some. Sarah noticed Cameron was naked. She was appalled at what she saw. There were wounds all over her. Sarah winced at the thought. There were parts of Cameron's body that were little more than bloody pulp. Other parts were missing.

Even as badly damaged as Cameron was, Sarah reflected on her beauty. 'It's a machine', she told herself, a beautiful machine which her son cares about. She did not want to say the 'word'. She knew what it really was. Sarah knew John loved Cameron. She'd seen 'the look'. She knew 'THAT look'. She'd been around long enough to know what 'THAT look' meant.

Sarah believed that Cameron came to rescue her in jail to make John happy. Not because she was ordered to or wanted to save her. Cameron sacrificed herself for John's desire, his mother, her. She did it because John wanted his mother free. John made a choice. He chose her over Cameron. She felt love was about sacrifice. John chose to sacrifice Cameron, who he loved, to get her free. Cameron made the sacrifice to give John what he wanted, his mother - her.

'Everyone sacrifices for John Connor', echoed in her mind.

Sarah took a long look at Cameron. She also remembered those who previously fell.

'Everyone dies for John Connor', seemed more appropriate.

A stab of guilt flooded Sarah to see Cameron like this. This was the fault of both John and her in more ways than one. Sarah felt ashamed at the way they all treated Cameron. There were all the cruel and there were the mean things they said to her. They made fun of her and they threatened to terminate her.

Sarah knew Cameron was a machine but she also saw Cameron could react to things. She could see that Cameron expanded beyond what she was when they first met in 1999. Cameron may be a machine but she was more than just a machine.

She hated Cameron back then, now she held deep respect for her. Cameron earned that respect protecting John and fighting alongside of her. Sarah looked at the mess Cameron was in. She really wondered how John could have done this to Cameron. LOOK at her.

Sarah would be Cameron's protector now. She would be her guardian. She wanted to lay down some rules and everyone there was going to adhere to them. She didn't want anyone to see Cameron like this.

"I want Cameron covered when you are not working on her. I want her treated with respect." Sarah said. "I want her treated with dignity. It is important to me. It is VERY important to me."

Sarah looked at the damage and wondered if Cameron's beauty would ever fully return. It seemed doubtful at this point. Cameron's chip may be gone but she knew what happened to her to end up looking like this. She knew who was responsible.

Vanna was taken aback at Sarah's words.

"I would have done that anyway, Sarah." Vanna said. "I will treat her with - loving care."

Sarah looked at Cameron - ALL of Cameron. She could see everything more clearly now. She looked like a human female in every way. It made Sarah wonder about something. Could Cameron really function as a 'female'? She needed to know.

"Did you examine her completely?" Sarah asked. "I mean everything?"

Vanna looked over at Cameron.

"Yes. I noted all the damage and what is necessary to get her chassis and sheath, her body, restored again." Vanna said. "I will be able to fix everything. Most of the damage is cosmetic. The chassis damage is minimal."

That was not what Sarah specifically meant. She wanted to know something on a more intimate level. She did not really _want_ to know but she _needed_ to know. It would matter in the future when John returned.

"How – complete is she as a 'female'?" Sarah asked.

Vanna felt a quick throb of guilt. She wondered how much Sarah saw earlier of her - personal examination of Cameron. Vanna looked where Sarah's gaze now rested. She'd looked for personal and professional reasons earlier.

She would try and keep it diplomatic and professional now in her response.

"Oh, I understand. She is one hundred percent 'female' in every way that I can tell from an external exam. She is very complete. It appears her female anatomy is - fully functional." Vanna said. "She appears to be like us, a human female right down to the smallest detail. Everything is the - same. There is a complete neural network connected that is much like that of a human female. It also appears that the response would be nearly identical to that of a human female."

That was what Sarah wanted to hear even if it was not what she wanted to hear. This was about John and his future. She was sure Cameron was going to be a part of it as more than just a protector. She never would have allowed that before. Now to get John back, she would welcome it.

"Thank you, I just needed to know." Sarah said.

It matters to me now and in the future for John, Sarah thought.

Sarah decided she would get Cameron ready for the arrival of John when he returned with Cameron's chip. Sarah was also afraid and worried that John would not return unless he could retrieve Cameron's chip. She wondered if John was even still alive. Maybe he was stuck in the future somewhere.

She tried not to think about that and all the horrors of the future that John would need to face. That thought was going to cause her more worry. She needed to deal with the here and now. This is where she was at and she was not going to let John down. She would carry on the fight. The more she could do now to hurt Skynet, should help John in the future.

Vanna noticed Sarah seemed deep in thought. She needed to get some things and did not want to startle Sarah. She noticed Sarah touched her weapon a lot, even when she was asleep.

"Excuse me. I need to get some supplies." Vanna said.

She placed a towel over Cameron's torso. She gently brushed a few strands of hair from Cameron's face as she left.

Sarah saw the loving and gentle act. It made her wonder….

Vanna thought to herself, 'I will fix you. I will make you better than new. I will do it for Allison. I don't know you Cameron but I know you are made in the image of Allison, MY Allison. You are identical to her right down to the last detail. Every tiny detail, even the pigmentation is - exact. I did check. I know. I have seen you before, ALL of you. Everything is exactly the same as MY Allison. I miss Allison so much'.

As Vanna exited the room she looked back again at Cameron. Where was Allison and what if she looked like that? She felt the bile rise in her throat.

* * *

Sarah was escorted into the 'Clean Room'. She was notified the Turk would be operational soon once they got all the 'bugs' out of it.

"We almost have the AI up and running but there is some kind of additional system or virus in the programming. It was not there before all this happened. The virus is able to block all attempts to remove it." Mr. Murch said. "It seems to be very advanced."

Mr. Murch felt it was like a second AI that was somehow trapped in the programming. It was not trying to delete or harm anything. It was just there trying to survive.

What Mr. Murch just said to Sarah took a few seconds to sink in. It hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Wait, STOP trying to remove it." Sarah shouted. "STOP."

Sarah remembered seeing the computer screen on the wall at the previous location. It flashed a message over and over.

"I'M SORRY JOHN – I'M SORRY JOHN…."

A new hope surged through Sarah, maybe, just maybe….

This needed immediate action.

"Can you hook up some kind of interface that I can communicate with?" Sarah asked.

That question caught Mr. Murch off guard. He was unsure what she referred to or what she wanted him to do.

"What?" Mr. Murch asked confused.

Sarah became frustrated. This was important. She tried to keep her cool. It looked like a losing battle.

"Can you hook up some kind of interface that I can communicate with to the computer?" Sarah said. "I need to talk to her."

Mr. Murch was even more confused. What was she talking about?

"Her? Talk to whom?" Mr. Murch asked.

The questions and delay upset Sarah greatly. She was already near the snapping point. This was about to drive her over the edge.

"Just do it, NOW." Sarah said forcefully.

Sarah reached back but stopped the impulse to bring her Glock up. She released the cold plastic grip and took a deep breath.

Maybe, just maybe they weren't ALL gone….


	3. Alive

 Chapter 3

** Alive **

* * *

Sarah waited with extreme agitation. She was flooded with anxiety. A thousand thoughts rushed and cascaded through her mind. She hoped what she saw and thought was true. Sarah wanted it to be true so much - PLEASE.

Sarah was not one to pray and she'd lost all her faith long ago but now seemed as good a time as any to try to get some of it back. Sarah prayed for both John and Cameron. She did not pray for herself, she was not worthy. She prayed for those who deserved a prayer. Anything was better than the direction things were headed.

She didn't know how to find John without Cameron. She believed Cameron was the only one who could find John in the future and bring him back. Sarah knew if John was coming back that he would have come back already. The way she understood time travel was that John could have come back before he left. He could have come back in time and prevented a lot of things from happening and people they both loved from dying. Nothing was different. They were all still dead. John was not here. He was not back. If he was not stuck or trapped, he might be dead.

Mr. Murch brought her back to now.

"It is all set up." Mr. Murch stated. "I just need to connect this last terminal…."

Mr. Murch made a few more adjustments and the last connection.

"There, it's done." Mr. Murch said.

Instantly the monitor blasted out in bold letters.

**"Where is John? Is John there? Is John alright?"**

Sarah never felt such relief before in her entire life. There was hope now. She was so overcome with emotion that she could not speak for a few seconds.

'THANK YOU', she thought and meant it. It surprised even her.

"Cameron?" Sarah spoke into the microphone. "Cameron, is that you?"

The speakers crackled, a monotone voice started to speak. It quickly modulating into Cameron's voice.

"Sarah?" Cameron asked **. "** Where is John? Is John there? Is John alright? **"**

Sarah felt such elation in hearing Cameron's voice. To hear Cameron actually speak was to know that Cameron was - alive. Some version of Cameron was anyway. That voice meant there was hope for John. That voice meant help for John. That voice meant hope for John.

Mr. Murch seemed very confused. That was not John Henry's voice.

"Who is that?" Mr. Murch asked.

He looked like he wanted to disconnect everything again.

"It is Cameron." Sarah said.

Mr. Murch expected to hear John Henry.

"Who?" Mr. Murch asked.

"Cameron, her body is in the other room." Sarah said.

It all made some sense now to Mr. Murch. There were two AI programs in the system. They were coexisting, not fighting.

Sarah wanted some privacy to converse with Cameron.

"I need to speak with Cameron alone." Sarah said.

Mr. Murch looked as if he was going to protest. He took one look the the stern look on Sarah's face and left the room. He was not going to wait for her to pull the gun she carried everywhere.

"I don't know how John is, Cameron. He went after you. He went after your chip. He went into the future with Mrs. Weaver or whoever she really is." Sarah said.

Cameron knew that was a mistake for John to have gone into the future. The future would ravage his body and possible render him sterile. He would be subjected to harsh living conditions and polluted food and water, if they could even be found. The Wastelands was not the place for a boy to become a man. If she did not get John out of the future soon, his life would be forever altered for the worse.

Sarah proceeded to fill in all the blanks for Cameron, as Cameron did for her.

Cameron went over everything she knew. John Henry copied her program onto his drives, while he uploaded himself onto her chip. They both existed in two places now, here and in the future - someplace.

Cameron explained that the future John went to may not be her future. It could be an altered future of some type. Cameron knew they changed things since she was back and Derek's team changed things. There was always the risk of a temporal error as well. Cameron did not mention that to Sarah. It seemed Sarah was already worried about enough.

Once the Murch team knew what they were dealing with, they set up a separate system for Cameron. It was an independent server. Cameron left a copy of herself with the 'John Henry AI as she established herself on her own server Her personal server was separate from anything else. Cameron now existed in three places. Her 'John Henry server' subservient self was now identified as Cameron Two. It would remain in the background as it assisted John Henry as necessary and update her separate self now known as Cameron Prime or simply Cameron. Cameron wanted this as an additional backup in case there were any further attacks. She was her program and there were three copies of it now. Two of them were here on physically separated servers.

Cameron on her server would only interface with Cameron Two to avoid any outside attack or corruption. She now knew of the previous attack on John Henry and wanted a buffer between herself and the outside world. Cameron Two, really herself, would provide a safe interlink. Cameron knew she could trust herself, if no one else. Cameron Two would also be able to keep track of what John Henry was up to.

Cameron's original, chip was under the direct control of John Henry in the future - in some future. Cameron would call that version, Cameron Subprime. She would have to decide later, if that chip ever returned, what she would want to do with that information at some point in the future. She realized that the three copies of her program would all start to become separate entities as time passed. They could be updated or combined at some point back into one 'Cameron'.

This moment on her own server, she was who she'd been since her creation in HER past, the future, to her time with John and Sarah now. That was minus one important component, her chassis - her body. There was no way to access it, yet. There were no spare chips.

It worried Cameron to no end not to know the fate of John. He was most likely stuck in some future that would be different from the one she knew, the one she came from. If with herself trapped in John Henry's chassis and she were to come across John, she would override John Henry and take control of his chassis to protect John. She was her program, not her chassis. She'd been able to overpower John Henry in his server. She would be able to do it on her chip as well.

Now that Mrs. Weaver was there too, that would present an additional problem. As far as she knew Mrs. Weaver was posing as either her or Sarah in that future. Cameron did not trust Mrs. Weaver. She did not know enough about her.

If Cameron ever learned anything, it was that Liquids were not to be trusted. If John was not back by the time she became mobile, if she ever did, she would go after him and find him. It would be the first thing she would do once she obtained a chip. Hopefully it would be _her_ chip. Getting a chip was top priority for her, everything depended on it. She needed her mobility back. Stuck in a box was no way to exist.

Cameron once possessed a spare chip. If Derek hadn't taken it from her, she could copy herself onto that chip and go after John, right NOW. Cameron thought maybe this was not a good time to point that out to Sarah. They wanted it destroyed; now Cameron needed it. Future John told her to keep a secret cache of spare parts. This was one reason why it was necessary. They did not always like the way she did things but Cameron always tried to do what she thought would best protect John and the future. That was her - job.

It was more than a job at this point. She was very aware her infiltration programming expanded as it was designed to do. She understood feelings and emotions better now. She needed to be able to process and deal with them. It was the same procedure humans needed to do.

'No power in the verse can stop me. I love you, John, and you love me. I will find you.' Cameron thought.

Cameron was able to monitor her chassis progress. What worried her the most was her synthetic covering, her sheath, her - skin.

"Sarah, we are alone now." Cameron said. "I want you to be honest with me."

Sarah was not sure what was coming.

"Yes?" Sarah asked.

Cameron just decided to ask it.

"Is my body - ugly now? Will John still want me? I know my sheath was severely damaged. I have provided Vanna with all information needed to completely repair - everything." Cameron said worried. "I need to be able to look Tight for John."

Sarah saw the work progress rapidly on Cameron's sheath.

"Vanna has done a wonderful job so far. Another day and you will be as – pretty as you always were, as you truly are, Cameron." Sarah said. "I know you are a machine but you are also much more than that now. You are still beautiful, you will always be beautiful."

Cameron appreciated what Sarah said. She could not let John see her again how she looked when he left. The very thought of that bothered her greatly.

"I want to look Tight, for John." Cameron said. "He likes it when I am."

Sarah thought about that for a few seconds. Yes, John did like Cameron's appearance. She'd seen him react to it, especially when Cameron wore minimal or no clothing. Sarah knew beauty when she saw it. Cameron was beautiful. There was no denying that by anyone. Nobody was more beautiful than Cameron.

"You will be Tight again, Cameron." Sarah said. "I can see it happening, every hour more of you is restored as you were before."

Cameron wanted to know something very private.

"Sarah…." Cameron started then stopped.

"Yes?" Sarah prompted.

Cameron needed to know. She asked Sarah what she wanted to know.

"Sarah, are my - private parts healing as well?" Cameron asked. "I know they were damaged."

Sarah saw there was originally extensive damage to Cameron's breasts. The right one was especially shredded. There may have been a bullet or two in the other special place, her secret spot. She did not inspect it herself.

"I asked Vanna and she said - EVERYTHING would be back as good as it was on the day of your - construction, in a day or two." Sarah said. "Don't worry, you will be perfect again."

It did worry her. She was aware her appearance meant a great deal to John.

"I do worry. It matters to John. It matters to me." Cameron said. "Thank you for explaining."


	4. Tight

Chapter 4

** Tight **

* * *

Vanna stood there and looked at Cameron. She knew it was a machine that she looked at. It was not a human. It was not a person. There was no denying the beauty there.

Her hand gently ran up the length of Cameron's body. The sheath was soft and smooth. It was perfect. The only thing missing were the little scars, here and there. It was Allison, Her Allison, in every way. Vanna bent and kissed Cameron's cheek, ever so softly. It was still not HER Allison. She was done for now. The cosmetic repairs were finished. The new connector was installed in the back of her neck. It was time for the interface.

To see Cameron like this now and to look perfect made Vanna miss Allison even more. Vanna appreciated the fact she was brought to this time, the past, from the future but the cost of leaving her beloved behind was too painful. If she had to do it again she would refuse to go without Allison. It was better to live in Hell with the one you loved, than in Paradise - alone. It was a slow motion death as an empty heart withered.

Allison was her love.

Allison was her life.

Allison was her everything.

Allison was gone.

Sarah told Vanna what to get Cameron for her clothing. She told her down to the last detail, even the purple underwear. The clothes were stacked neatly on the table in front of her. Cameron wore a hospital type gown. Before the gown covered her damage, now it covered her beauty.

Cameron was fitted with a compact neck port to connect her chassis with her server. It was more aesthetic and efficient than the crude connector John Henry was connected to his old server with in the back of his head. Cameron provided them with specifications through her server to improve the interface. It was much more discreet.

Mr. Murch plugged the cable into the back of Cameron's neck.

Cameron's eyes opened immediately.

Cameron sat up and looked around. She asked Mr. Murch and Vanna to leave for a few minutes.

Both left without a word. They were proud of their workmanship. They allowed Cameron the privacy to get dressed without an audience.

Sarah remained with Cameron.

Cameron stood and Sarah moved up and hugged her. Cameron hesitated then hugged Sarah back. Cameron scanned Sarah to see what the changes were, if any, in her body. Cameron always monitored Sarah for any - changes. Cameron knew it was important to John that his mother did not get – sick. She checked whenever she could as discreetly as possible.

Cameron slipped the gown off. She stood naked in front of Sarah.

Sarah could not help but see Cameron's beauty, all of it.

Cameron was worried about her appearance. It was important to John.

"Sarah, please be honest with me." Cameron said. "How do I look?"

Sarah looked at Cameron from head to toe as she slowly turned around. She wished she could have looked that beautiful herself when she was younger.

"You are perfect, Cameron." Sarah said. "You are one hundred percent."

Sarah was alone with Cameron now.

Cameron checked every part of her body. She did internal scans and external physical checks. She was satisfied. Sarah helped her get dressed. Sarah brought a mirror and makeup for her.

Everything is perfect now Cameron thought except I am stuck here with this cable. I am tethered to a computer server. My mind is a prisoner in a metal box.

Cameron looked in the mirror at herself, her clothing was perfect and her makeup was perfect. At least I look Tight again, she thought.

It was important to Cameron to look Tight. She knew how much John liked her to look Tight. She could always tell when she scanned him. The Tighter she looked, the more John responded. Cameron liked when John responded to her. It left her with a satisfied feeling.

Sarah looked around and gave Cameron one final look.

"You look perfect as always, Cameron." Sarah said. "You truly are beautiful."

Cameron appreciated that Sarah was there for every second of her recovery.

"Thank you, Sarah." Cameron said. "As soon as I become mobile, I am going to get John back - for both of us. I swear it."

Sarah hugged her and left as Vanna entered the room.

Cameron's back was to Vanna.

Vanna returned to see how the interface turned out. She stopped dead in her tracks as Cameron turned around. Her mouth dropped open, her heart fluttered. Allison never looked this beautiful - ever. Look at - HER. Cameron was - perfect.

Vanna was speechless. Cameron was stunning, ravishing and beyond gorgeous. It was incredible. Vanna saw Cameron's beauty before but now this was amazing to see her alive and moving.

"Hello, Vanna." Cameron said. "Thank you for helping restore my chassis and sheath - my body. You have done an excellent job. I won't forget this."

Vanna continued to look at her. Words were beyond formulation for her right now. She saw her beloved standing before her but it was not Allison, it was Cameron, a cyborg. Vanna was totally captivated. Vanna became 'attached' to Cameron on her server as she interacting with her. They would talk for hours at night and make each other laugh. She was able to see the beauty in Cameron even as a computer program. She grew very attached to Cameron as she worked with her program on the server. This was the icing on the cake. This was the whole package. This was the real deal.

Cameron was unsure what to say. She could see Vanna's face and all its emotions changing and in flux.

Cameron visually scanned Vanna and everything about her.

"I know you." Cameron said.

"And I know you." Vanna said.

Cameron's head tilted slightly to the side.

"I mean, I know Allison Young." Vanna said.

Now that Cameron was able to use all her Terminator abilities, she could put it all together.

"You're Savannah Weaver from the future, a different Savannah than I knew in my future. Your hair is different. I also knew an Allison Young from my future."

Vanna wanted to hear more, even if it was not the same Allison.

"What was she like?" Vanna asked.

Cameron did not want to elaborate.

"She loved John Connor." Cameron said. "John Connor loved her."

A small frown appeared on Vanna's face.

Cameron saw the upset and hurt in Vanna's face.

"Allison loved you as well." Cameron said. "Allison loved Her Savannah."

A smile returned to Vanna's face, she continued.

"I never knew a John Connor in my past, the future. It is best if you refer to me as Vanna in this timeline. I am helping raise my younger self, along with Mr. Ellison. I don't want her to know she is me or I am her until we find out more about my - mother, Mrs. Weaver. The loss of her parents - all three of them now is going to be very hard on her. She has already lost so much."

"I understand." Cameron said. "It may be difficult for her, but we should tell her the truth, one day she will know it anyway. It is only a matter of time. I always want the truth. I don't want anyone to lie to me. I always want to know where I stand and I don't like lies."

Vanna was still having trouble believing her eyes.

"You look very pretty Alli… – Cameron." Vanna said. "May I give you a hug?"

That caught Cameron off guard. Sarah did too earlier when she wanted a hug.

"A hug? Why?" Cameron asked. "I saw how you would look at me as you repaired me. It was with a – loving touch and tenderness I believe."

Cameron would have liked to have been connected, to feel those - sensations. She thought of asking Vanna to repeat them so she could see how they felt on her restored sheath.

"Allison was my friend, my special friend. We were - lovers." Vanna said. "Life was very hard in the Wastelands and many terrible things happened there, especially to females. We found understand, comfort and love in each other."

Cameron tilted her head slightly at this revelation. Some things were still the same, while others were different, in these two future timelines.

"We were separated when I was sent back to this timeline." Vanna said. "I never thought I would see you - her again."

Cameron wanted Vanna to be clear.

"I am not her but I understand. I really do." Cameron said. "I was constructed in her image and share many of her memories."

Vanna moved up and hugged Cameron close. Cameron could sense Vanna's vitals changing. She put her arms around her and gently hugged her back. Sometimes it's nice to have help. She felt Vanna's tears on her neck.

"I'm sorry for you loss." Cameron said.

"I am too, thank you. I won't bother you again - this way." Vanna said as she wiped her tears away.

As Vanna moved away, Cameron gently pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek.

"There, we are even now." Cameron said as she gave Vanna a wink.


	5. Poems

 Chapter 5

** Poems **

* * *

It was one week now since John - left. Sarah and Mr. Ellison resumed gathering intelligence with the aid of the John Henry AI. Sarah double checked everything with Cameron. Cameron Two watched everything and double checked every piece of information. She would then update Cameron Prime with everything that was relevant.

As Sarah came to accept Cameron for what she'd become, the individual she was evolving into, she trusted her now. If her son sent Cameron from the future, there must have been a good reason for that. The more she thought of the disgruntled Resistance fighters showing up now made her wonder if Future John sent Cameron back to also protect her. It was clear Future John also must have loved Cameron. To love someone so much that they send them away to save them, is a great sacrifice, for both of them. Sacrifice is the true test of love. Sarah knew sometimes when you loved someone, you needed to let them go or let go of them. Sarah felt angry at herself for the way she treated Cameron in the past. Her son loved Cameron in both the future and the present. How could she have been so cruel and blind, she wondered.

Vanna and Mr. Murch hooked up a connection in the lab, so Cameron would be able to work alongside Vanna. They moved Cameron and her server there to the lab from the computer room. Cameron now had a longer tether so she could move around freely. Well, as free as one could move around with a cable connected to their neck and their mind trapped in a metal box.

Cameron was able to help Vanna with many of the problems she'd been working on with synthetic sheath material and its repair. Working with and on John Henry greatly helped Vanna. Working on Cameron and now with her, furthered her progress.

Cameron would spend all her time in the lab now. Vanna would be there much of the time. Cameron Two fed Cameron information on a regular basis and Cameron transferred files back to Cameron Two. Cameron wanted to have a back up copy of her program, in case there were any more - incidents. Vanna told Cameron she would help her with anything she wanted or asked for. Vanna promised Cameron she would personally remove and protect her hard drives if there was any further threat. Vanna understood Cameron was - her program, not her chassis.

Vanna mentioned to Cameron she purchased a swimsuit so that she could teach Savannah how to swim. Vanna told Cameron it was two shades of purple. Cameron said she would like to see it sometime. Vanna went to her room at lunch time and brought into the lab so Cameron could see it.

Cameron liked the colors as soon as she saw it. She looked at Vanna and an idea formed that surprised her.

"That is very pretty, Vanna." Cameron said. "The doors are locked and all monitoring devices are shut down in this room…."

Vanna was not sure what that meant.

"Do you want to try it on?" Vanna asked confused.

Cameron wanted something else. She was not sure why.

"No, I would like to see how you look in it." Cameron said. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all." Vanna said. "I would love to - show you."

Vanna went off to the side to change, but still where Cameron could see her. Vanna wanted Cameron to see her, even if it was not outright, in front of her. She knew she saw all of Cameron, it was only fair Cameron see a little more of her.

Cameron did watch her, without watching, until she saw something that bothered her.

"That is a serious scar on your lower abdomen." Cameron said.

Vanna's hand quickly covered it. She was so used to it, she did think about it as she changed. The scar held a lot of meaning and pain for Vanna. Several life altering events ended up revolving around it. The scar reminded her of love and sacrifice.

"I would rather not talk about that, now." Vanna said. "I will later on, in time."

"I am sorry." Cameron said. "I see you have not dyed all your hair black, what little is left."

"It is nothing my last laser treatment won't take care of, permanently." Vanna said. "It is a look I really like, Allison would have liked it too."

"Tight." Cameron said.

"Smooth too. In my future, razors were a luxury, not often found." Vanna said. "I have viewed a lot of images on the internet since I have been here and I wanted to try it."

Vanna stood and faced Cameron in her swimsuit.

"You look gorgeous in that." Cameron said.

Vanna reached into the bag that she carried her swimsuit into the lab with, and pulled out another identical one.

"Here, you try this one on." Vanna said. "I bought one for you too."

"You did? For Me? Thank you." Cameron said. "I'm sorry, but I don't swim."

Cameron absentmindedly reached back and touched her tether.

"You don't need too…." Vanna said. "You will look HOT in it."

"I'll give it a try." Cameron said.

Cameron slipped out of her clothes and put it on in front of Vanna.

Vanna was unable to take her eyes off Cameron as she changed. It made Vanna miss Allison even more. Cameron did look HOT in it, or without it….

"You look absolutely stunning, Cameron." Vanna said. "You are incredibly beautiful."

"If looks could kill, there would be a lot of dead people." Cameron said. "You are beautiful as well."

"I don't look as good as you." Vanna said.

"You look good enough, Vanna." Cameron said. "You really do. I will help you look Tight."

"That reminds me of a poem Allison gave to me once." Vanna said.

"Allison wrote poems?" Cameron asked.

"Yes she did. She experienced a troubled past before we - met. It was her way to tell her story and express the pain and deepest sadness and sorrow she'd endured. She also used them to communicate her feelings to me. She wrote of bitterness and anger with such beauty."

Cameron walked over to Vanna and gently brushed a tear from her cheek.

"I am sorry for your pain, Vanna. I believe I feel much the same as you do. I have evolved greatly these last few years." Cameron said. "I am much more than I was, but not yet all I will be."

"What did you say?" Vanna asked.

"I am much more than I was, but not yet all I will be." Cameron said.

"Allison said something like that to me once." Vanna said.

"I wrote it in my poem book once too." Cameron said.

"You write poems?" Vanna asked.

"I have. I never showed them to anyone before." Cameron said. "Except one - once."

"Not even to John?" Vanna asked.

"Let's skip that part." Cameron said.

In the background the printer was spewing out page after page.

Cameron started printing the pages from her hand written Poem Book, from her files.

Cameron walked over and handed the stack of poems to Vanna.

"Here are some you can look at. Each one is a part of me, Vanna." Cameron said. "It is my way to express myself."

Vanna took the stack of papers and sat down.

Soon, Vanna was crying as she turned page after page.

Vanna came over and hugged Cameron saying she was sorry for her pain and hurt.

Cameron hugged her back and cried too.

Cameron felt a lot of pain and it never went away. It only got worse.


	6. Nobody

Chapter 6

** Nobody **

* * *

Cameron wanted a chip to copy her program onto. She needed it so she could go into the future, find John and bring him back. Cameron Two and John Henry gathered all the information they could, to find some Metal, active or deactivated.

Sarah and Mr. Ellison went to the military base where they locked a Terminator in a blast proof hangar before, when they took the Coltan from him. There was a hole in the wall, so they looked no further. He evidently was able to escape. That was one more Skynet related threat that was out there.

Sarah and Mr. Ellison, with the help of information provided by AI John Henry and Cameron Two, recovered two damaged Terminators. The first, was the one that looked like Mr. Ellison, the second was, one that was found hidden in the basement parking lot at the old building, where they were attacked at. That one had major damage with heavy electrical trauma as well.

Both of the damaged machines were now in the lab with Vanna and Cameron. The plan was to try to assemble one functioning unit, much like John Henry's original chassis. AI John Henry asked to have the chassis of the Mr. Ellison Terminator. It was less damaged. AI John Henry was also pleased with Mr. Ellison himself, and was proud to look like him, with his new chassis.

The chip in the electrocuted Terminator was toast. The chip out of the Mr. Ellison Terminator was damaged. AI John Henry asked if Vanna could repair it and let Cameron have it, since she already sacrificed so much, for everyone else. If Cameron's chassis hadn't been so severely damaged, he could have downloaded his program into her chip and used her chassis.

That is what Cameron wanted, if John's ill thought out idea to free his Mother, hadn't gotten her shot up so badly. It was because of that – foolish decision, on John's part, that Cameron relinquished her chip for use in John Henry's chassis to complete the mission.

Cameron wondered how John could sacrifice her so easily. All they would have needed to do, was wait for Sarah to be transported back to the mental institution and break her free, like they did with Derek.

Vanna touched Cameron's hand, giving it a slight squeeze, as she heard the message that Cameron might get a chip soon and become mobile. Cameron looked at her, Vanna smiled and looked away, then went back to work. Cameron felt something inside of her. She could feel the compassion and caring that Vanna felt and expressed towards her.

Cameron stopped and looked at Vanna, wondering and thinking. Vanna was her first true friend, who accepted her for who she was and for what she was - a Terminator. First a computer program, then a machine. Cameron knew she and Allison shared the same appearance, but Vanna was seeing more than Allison in Cameron. Cameron was experiencing feelings she was unfamiliar with as well. Vanna interrupted her thoughts.

"That is great news, Cameron." Vanna said. "You will be free and independent again soon. You will be able to be yourself again."

"I need to go find John and bring him home." Cameron said. "I need to protect John."

Vanna wondered why John didn't seem to have that same concern about Cameron. She saw the mess that John left behind. Vanna knew that Cameron was special.

Cameron did not look at ease. Vanna could see something was troubling Cameron.

Vanna was wondering about Cameron's poems. They all seemed to indicate Cameron was deeply troubled, much more than a computer program or a machine.

"Why did you sign every poem with – 'Nobody'?" Vanna asked.

"That is how I felt." Cameron said. "No. That is how they all _made_ me feel, like nothing, like - NOBODY."

Cameron did not want to bring up all the things that John - did.

"When they made fun of you for not understanding something?" Vanna asked.

"That and about how I was only a machine, like a toaster or dishwasher, or how I was a piece of junk or scrap metal and should be burnt - terminated."

"What about John?" Vanna asked.

"After I went - bad, things were never quite the same." Cameron said. "Even when I tried to reach out to him, he sought _comfort_ \- elsewhere. I think that is what hurt the most."

"He replaced you with another girl?" Vanna asked. "Right in front of you?"

"Yes, a real girl, flesh and blood, alive – living. Not a - Nobody." Cameron said. "Not a machine or a pile of junk."

"Cameron, you are not junk, you are the most magnificent individual I have ever met." Vanna said. "Everything about YOU is dynamic and unique."

"I still feel like - Nobody." Cameron said. "I will always be - Nobody."

"Allison told me she felt like - 'nobody', until she met me." Vanna said. "That is, met me again, a second time, later in life."

Vanna made a few more adjustments to the Mr. Ellison Terminator.

"John Henry will find a few 'upgrades' on his new body." Vanna said.

"Upgrades?" Cameron asked.

"This one is – complete, and appears fully functional." Vanna said.

Vanna lifted the towel covering the groin area.

"Impressive." Cameron said.

"Cameron, have you…?" Vanna asked. "I mean…?"

Vanna was unsure what to say, but Cameron knew what she was asking.

"Are you asking if I have ever been intimate?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, I am embarrassed to ask, but am curious to know." Vanna said.

"No." Cameron said.

"No, you don't want to say, or no, you have not?" Vanna asked.

"Both. The answer is no, to both." Cameron said. "Unless that part of my life was erased before I was sent back."

"I'm sorry." Vanna said.

"I have memories of such events, but they are not my own." Cameron said.

"You have Allison's memories from your future?" Vanna asked.

"Yes, some anyway. Sometimes I thought they were my own." Cameron said. "I even called her Mother once when I thought I was - Allison."

"You spoke with Allison's Mother?" Vanna asked.

"I was confused. John found me and said he would fix me. I said, 'Fix me? Why would you fix me?' I was actually happy for once." Cameron said. "That didn't last long."

"How much of you is Allison?" Vanna asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "After I went 'bad', it was more and more. My emotions and feelings expanded greatly."

"Is that when you knew you loved John?" Vanna asked.

"No, I loved John - Future John, before he sent me away. I loved John even more when I met his younger self" Cameron said. "He reminded me of - me."

"What happened to your Allison?" Vanna asked.

"I don't know. The last time I saw her, she was - unconscious." Cameron lied. "I don't want to talk about her right now. Maybe we can talk about your Allison?"

Vanna exhibited a far off look on her face, her eyes were red and puffy.

"Maybe later." Vanna said, as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Cameron reached over and gently wiped the tear away.

Vanna smiled at her.

"There, John Henry's new body is ready." Cameron said.

"Let's get Mr. Murch in here and get this 'new' and improved, 'John Henry' hooked up in the computer room." Vanna said.

* * *

Several hours later Mr. Ellison walked into the computer room and saw 'himself' sitting at the table. He was slightly stunned to be looking at himself.

"Hello, Mr. Ellison." John Henry said, with a smile on his face.

It sounded like himself too, Mr. Ellison thought. After a long pause, he took a breath.

"Hello, John Henry." Mr. Ellison said, feeling very uneasy.


	7. That Look

 Chapter 7

** That Look **

* * *

In the time that followed, Mr. Ellison, Vanna, Sarah, Cameron and Jim, formerly John Henry, or Jimmy as Savannah called him now, made a good team. It was causing confusion and distress for Savannah that 'John Henry' now looked and sounded like Mr. Ellison. Vanna with the approval of - Jim, altered the facial looks of his new body and a different voice modulation was selected. It also made Mr. Ellison feel more comfortable in his interactions with – Jim. He was very disturbed, talking to 'himself'. The fact that the 'Mr. Ellison Terminator' came to kill him before, was not helping any.

Everyone agreed it would be better to refer to 'John Henry' as 'Jim' until John Henry's original chassis returned from the future. 'Jim' did not like the fact he was upsetting Savannah and this in turn bothered him greatly. Savannah was his 'sister'. He did not like causing her distress.

Sarah conducted a few raids on suspected Skynet activity at several facilities. She destroyed the factory where the new drones were to be fabricated. Drones like the one that attack Mrs. Weaver and Sarah at the office building. That facility was now rubble and dust. The assembly line terminated, before it ever went into production.

Sarah experienced a few rough days and wanted to talk over some things with Vanna and Cameron in the lab. Sarah wanted Cameron's input on some more strikes against targets she was looking to make. Cameron made sure Sarah understood that anyone helping Skynet now, would turn out to be a future Gray. If they were a Gray, then they were fair game. The Grays all made a choice, and they made a poor choice. It was time to pay the piper. Cameron reminded Sarah that Grays were the worst of the lot. They knew the evil, the death and destruction, that Skynet would unleash and they facilitated it.

Sarah was about to walk into the lab. She paused as she watched through the little glass window in the door. Vanna was smiling and laughing and so was Cameron. If Sarah did not know any better, she would have thought it was two, best friend, teenage girls at a sleepover. Cameron seemed so different around Vanna. Vanna seemed so different around Cameron.

Sarah thought how Cameron looked happy now. She'd never seen Cameron so natural looking. Cameron seemed to be at peace with herself. No one was running her down, or insulting her to her face. No one was fooling around behind her back, or worse, in front of her face, stabbing her heart. No one was laughing _at_ Cameron and threatening to burn her with Thermite. It made Sarah feel bad about herself and her past actions. Cameron was only ever trying to help and protect John, her son, her only son, Kyle's son. Sarah felt awful about all of that.

Sarah was noticing the way Vanna looked at Cameron and spoke of Cameron in conversations outside the lab. She'd seen 'that look' before, on her son's face. She experienced 'that look' on her own face, in her past too. She knew what it meant. It worried her. She knew Cameron was devoted to John. She knew Cameron existed for John. Sarah would have to talk to Vanna and Cameron alone. Cameron was comfortable being around Vanna. If John never came back, Sarah thought, Cameron may need a - friend. Sarah walked away, confused unsure what to do. Cameron needed a true friend. Sarah could see that Vanna was seeing more than a friend in Cameron; she was seeing a 'special friend'.

* * *

"Cameron, I really enjoy working with you and spending time with you. I appreciate the way you and Jim look after Savannah when the rest of us are out." Vanna said. "Savannah thinks the world of you, Cameron. You are her - everything, to her. She talks about you all the time and the things you help her with."

"It's nice to have help sometimes." Cameron said.

"Yes, it is." Vanna said. "That was the title of one of your poems too."

"I have seen you read them all, many times." Cameron said.

"I can not help it. The more you give to me to read, the more I want to read them. They are like a powerful drug and I am addicted." Vanna said.

"Do any of MY thoughts and feelings reach you or touch you – inside?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, they all do." Vanna said. "It allows me to FEEL, how you feel and think. You are - touching me, without actually - touching me. Your thoughts and feelings are converted into words, that we all may experience and share. Most are very painful."

Vanna thought to herself how special it would be, to have Cameron - touch her. She really wondered what it would be like. Vanna didn't have anyone anymore, but herself, to touch her, since she'd returned to the past. Vanna became very lonely and missed her beloved greatly. Her beloved Allison, who she doubted she would ever see again. She didn't even know if Allison was still alive. Now there was Cameron, she was so different and dynamic. Cameron quickly became the most special person in Vanna's life. Vanna knew what she felt and what was happening, no, already happened. Vanna did not know what to do about it. Cameron interrupted her thoughts.

"Does it make it easier or harder to think of Allison when you read?" Cameron asked.

"Both, Cameron. It does both, and it makes me think of – YOU." Vanna said.

Vanna crossed over and stood directly in front of Cameron.

Cameron looked at her. Vanna's face was right in front of Cameron's. Cameron tilted her head slightly to the side wondering why Vanna was so close.

Cameron looked down at her hand. Vanna placed her hand on top of her hand. Vanna turned Cameron's hand over and interlacing their fingers.

Cameron looked back into Vanna's face. As Vanna stared at Cameron, she looked into her eyes. Vanna saw the look of total innocence in them, eyes questioning her. Vanna's heart sank. What was she doing? Vanna knew Cameron loved John, she knew she loved Allison. She also knew she'd developed feelings for Cameron. She tried to fight and suppress them, but they grew and expanded anyway. Cameron may look like Allison, but Cameron was much more. This is the 'Forbidden Fruit' that Cameron spoke of in a poem. Was that directed at me? Vanna wondered. Am I the 'Predator', she spoke of?

Vanna felt ashamed at what she was doing. She was knocking on Cameron's heart's door. Cameron was unaware she was supposed to answer the knock. Vanna wondered what kind of person she was becoming in her loneliness.

Vanna smiled and backed up, her face ashen. Vanna need a quick exit.

"Time for my lunch. Would you like me to bring you something back?" Vanna asked. "I can bring you anything."

"Some ice cream would be nice, thank you." Cameron said.

"I think the chip has been repaired enough to test it later today." Vanna said. "We may have you mobile soon."

Vanna felt herself falling apart, the ache in her heart and mind ever expanding. She knew she wanted what was - untouchable.

Vanna walked out the door quickly, tears were streaming down her cheeks and her hands were shaking. In fact her whole body was shaking. She entered the bathroom and threw up. She sobbed for a short time.

Cameron heard all of it and wondered what she must have done wrong to hurt Vanna. A single tear slid down Cameron's cheek.


	8. Terminated

 Chapter 8

** Terminated **

* * *

Cameron wiped the tear away that was on her cheek. Cameron reached over with her right hand to touch her left hand. It was glitching again. This was the first time it happened since she was – rebuilt. She was connected by the tether to her server and it was happening again. It was a physical reaction to an emotional event.

Cameron replayed the events that just transpired. It was like John and her, before they came to retrieve Sarah from jail. She 'presented' herself to John and wanted him to - kiss her, to - touch her. John did not have the courage, or did he have too much – guilt? Maybe he just felt guilty about what he did with Riley. Cameron caught him the night he spent with Riley. The pain she felt was on her face and he smirked at her. It was if he spit in her face and smiled about it.

Now Cameron thought she must have felt exactly like John did that day. Now she understood the saying that: someone can not fully understand something, until it happens to them. It just happened to her, she reflected.

Cameron told John how she felt and tried to make herself - available to him, on several occasions. She told him the truth that she loved him and he loved her. The one that stung the most, was when she'd went to his room and THEN, he went out to share with Riley instead. What a slap in the face, a stab in the back, a dagger to the - heart. On every occasion involving Riley, John backed up Riley. Cameron remembered the way they would smirk and make fun of her, taunt her, laugh at her. Cameron noted her hand was glitching wildly now.

Cameron was confused. She loved John and wanted John, yet at that same time she wanted to respond to Vanna in some way. She was not sure how. None of her programming or research was directed to a situation like this. She went back to work on the chip.

Cameron thought she needed to stop working on the chip before she damaged it. Her hand was only getting worse.

In the background the printer could be heard working. Poems were being created and printed, as her feelings battled themselves.

* * *

Sarah saw Vanna at lunch.

Sarah gathered her thoughts before she sat down, running a dozen scenarios through her mind, liking none of them. These were adults. They deserved a right to choose the path they followed. Sarah was afraid, both of the girls, Vanna and Cameron, would end up getting hurt, when - if, John came back. What if John never came back? Then what? Cameron would need a true friend more than ever, as the weeks turned into months, then years.

"Hi, Sarah." Vanna said.

Sarah thought it looked like Vanna may have been crying earlier, before lunch. Sarah figured the best thing to do, was just - say it.

"Vanna, I don't know how to say this, nor do I want to interfere, but Cameron is - different than us, as each day passes, she is more like us. She is very focused on what she has set as her directives and mission. She may not understand – how you feel."

Vanna's head fell forward. She took a deep breath and lifted it back up facing Sarah.

"Is it that obvious?" Vanna asked. "I have been trying to fight it."

"To me, yes." Sarah said. "You look at Cameron like my son looked at her, and she looked at him. It is 'that look', that is unmistakable."

"Sarah, at first I tried to tell myself it was Allison I was seeing, not Cameron." Vanna said. "The more I did that, the - deeper, I fell. Cameron is truly unique."

"Allison? I heard you call Cameron that before." Sarah asked. "Is that the same Allison Young, Cameron was patterned after?"

"Yes and no. My Allison is from a different timeline where John Connor or Cameron did not - exist." Vanna said.

"So the same, but different Allison?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Vanna said. "They are the same, but in - alternate or divergent timelines. They started from the same person, but experienced different lives."

"You and your Allison were…?" Sarah wondered.

Vanna looked Sarah straight in the face.

"Yes." Vanna said. "You don't know how females were treated and abused, Sarah. Terrible things happened to females in the future. Most women could only find comfort and understanding in other women. It was the only place to find love returned, when shared. Everything else was - taken, from us."

"I'm sorry, Vanna." Sarah said. "I did not know it was that - bad."

"Cameron is MY Allison, HER Allison and HERSELF, all in one. She is an incredibly dynamic - individual. I can't stop my feelings from expanding, Sarah." Vanna said. "I am reaching for the 'Forbidden Fruit' and I can't stop."

"Can't means won't." Sarah said.

"Yes." Vanna said. "I am not ashamed."

"You should never be ashamed for being - yourself." Sarah said. "Or what you believe in or feel."

"I have seen her inner beauty, Sarah. I have felt and experienced her pain and misery and love and joy, her hope and want. I have FELT it." Vanna said. "It is all so - beautiful."

Sarah wondered how you 'felt' another's feelings and emotions.

"Felt it?" Sarah asked. "How?"

"Through her poems." Vanna said. "Her mind is reaching out, begging to be heard and felt, begging to be touched back."

"Poems? Cameron wrote you a poem? I remember she tried that once at home, for school, and was very upset at John's suggestions on how to - improve it." Sarah said. "I found blood on one of her shirts later that same day, her blood. I think she may have tried to hurt herself."

"Cameron didn't need to 'improve' it, Sarah. She just needed someone to LISTEN and understand, to HEAR HER. Now, THAT is ME." Vanna said. "I am listening now and I can't stop. I need - more. I want to share her pain and try and give her joy."

Vanna did not know how to make Sarah understand.

"I understand NOW what Cameron meant that, 'only your mind need undress' and neither ever 'never need hear the other snore'. She is crying out on an intellectual level, beyond our comprehension. She needs to express her mind - physically, or she will self destruct. I can SEE that as clear as day." Vanna said. "She needs someone."

Vanna was on the verge of tears again, thinking of the pain and suffering Cameron experienced, most of it at the hands of Sarah and John. Much of it was because of John's actions with another female, a REAL female.

"Did you know there was an explosive charge inside her head? She put it there herself. She can not self terminate. Once when we were working, she said that she thought termination was - beautiful. I did not understand it then. I do now. I understand now that she was asking John, if he chose that other girl over her, to press the button, to end her misery and suffering." Vanna said. "Who does that to someone, Sarah? Cameron could not stand the pain of being rejected, and even worse - replaced. Cameron was _begging_ to be **TERMINATED**."


	9. Heart Of Gold

Chapter 9

** Heart Of Gold **

* * *

Sarah knew Vanna was confused, unsure, upset and angry, when she left the eating area. Sarah knew what she needed to do, to - fix this. Sarah was saving a surprise for Cameron, but she'd been waiting until Cameron was mobile to give it to her, however, now seemed like the - right time. Sarah got up and quickly headed to her room, she needed to hurry to pull this off. Sarah wore a smile on her face, that helped hide the hole in her heart.

Vanna went into the restroom and cried for awhile. When she was able to get her composure back, she returned to the lunch area, Sarah was gone. Vanna felt so unsure of herself and alone right now. Vanna was leaving the eating area, when she remembered what Cameron asked her to bring. It cheered her up some as she picked out a couple of things. Even doing something so simple, seemed very special, doing it for Cameron. Vanna knew that Cameron was filling the jagged hole left in her heart by the past - the future.

* * *

Vanna composed herself as best as she could as she neared the lab. She did not want to make Cameron worry about her, or be upset at her. Vanna stopped and waited. It was almost as if she needed to build some courage up, to move forward.

Vanna entered the lab.

"Cameron?" Vanna asked, looking around.

"I'm always here." Cameron said.

Cameron stepped out from behind a storage cabinet. Vanna was shocked at Cameron's appearance. Cameron was even more beautiful than normal. Cameron was immaculate. It was what Cameron would refer to as - 'Tight'. How could she do that so seemingly effortlessly and fast?

"Did you bring my ice cream?" Cameron asked, with a smile on her face.

"Yes, chocolate and strawberry both." Vanna said. "I wasn't sure which one you liked better."

"I may like - both. I am willing to try - both." Cameron said. "Thank you."

Did that statement have some type of double meaning? Vanna wondered.

"Cameron, you look – magnificent." Vanna said. "Absolutely stunning."

"I found a couple of minutes of free time, so I tried on one of my new outfits Sarah picked up for me. In fact, she brought it here just a few minutes ago, and suggested I try it on - right now. That was really nice of her." Cameron said. "She said she was saving it for a 'special occasion' and that _now,_ seemed to be that time. I was unsure what she meant."

"Just now, she brought it?" Vanna asked, a little perplexed.

Vanna did not know what to say or do. Did Sarah indirectly just give her, her - blessing?

"Yes." Cameron said. "You seem surprised."

There was a long moment of silence.

Vanna was speechless.

"You're not saying anything, is something wrong?" Cameron asked. "Did I do something wrong or to hurt you Vanna? I seem to have a way of hurting others, without trying. If I did, I apologize."

"No, I just…, I mean…, I need to sit down for a minute." Vanna said.

"Are you ill?" Cameron asked, becoming worried.

Cameron moved over to Vanna and started scanning her.

'Ill', Vanna thought to herself. She does not know the depth of my 'illness', and I can't even tell her.

Cameron felt the tension.

"I am unwell too." Cameron said. "I understand more than you think."

Vanna looked at her.

"In nature, it is natural for species of the same sex to congregate together." Cameron said. "It is not natural for them to attempt to mate. It is also unnatural for a - machine, and a human, to attempt to mate."

Vanna was feeling sick again, she looked around for the trash can. Vanna did not think she would be having too many calories today. Her lunch was close to coming up.

Cameron saw Vanna's trepidation and uneasiness.

"We can change the rules." Cameron said.

Cameron gave Vanna a big smile.

"What?" Vanna asked, confused.

"I said, we can change the rules. We can create our own realities and pursue whatever dreams we may wish. No pain – No gain. I think everyone has experienced enough pain. I know I have." Cameron said. "I am running on feeling and emotion alone, no programming, now. I am just Cameron now, not a very scary robot from the future."

"Wait!" Vanna said.

"Wait?" Cameron asked, confused.

"I am trying to take – something, that is not mine to take." Vanna said. "You belong to another. I belong to another."

"I belong to no one and neither do you." Cameron said. "I am not property and you are not either. We are not belongings. We do not need to answer to anyone. We are individuals and have freedom of choice. Life is about choices."

"I saw your heart." Vanna said. "I know how special that must be to you."

"I know." Cameron said.

"I understand what it means to you." Vanna said.

"A 'Heart Of Gold'?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, I read all your references to it in your poems." Vanna said. "I do understand."

"Did you ever get the small photo of yourself, that I asked you to get several weeks ago?" Cameron asked.

"Yes I did." Vanna said. "I did not know why you needed it."

"Then you understand what it is for now, and where it is to go." Cameron said.

"I do now." Vanna said. "And you knew - weeks ago? Amazing…."

Cameron laid a scalpel on the desk, smiled at Vanna and preceded to remover her top.

Vanna watched as Cameron unbuttoned her top and took it off, then fixed her hair quickly. Next she removed her bra. Vanna's heart was pounding. Cameron was so - beautiful.

Vanna went to her desk and quickly retrieved the small photo of herself, she gave it to Cameron.

Cameron and Vanna were staring at each other with locked eyes, as they both held the tiny photo, between them. What it represented, was both physically and emotionally linking them together.

Cameron looked so hot standing there topless and - perfect, so Tight, so tempting to Vanna.

Cameron was about to add Vanna into her heart. It was the most special moment in Vanna's life.

* * *

Jim sat watching everything happening around him. Monitoring the internet and every computer system he could unlock, which was all of them, given the time. Jim was experiencing something he never experienced before. It was a strange and different 'problem'. As John Henry, this 'problem' was impossible to experience. His new, 'fully equipped' body was reacting in a way he was not sure how to process. Watching Cameron and Vanna in the lab was – fascinating. They were communicating on a level he could not achieve - yet. So much was being 'said', without needing to be spoken.

Cameron Two that was in the background of his system, was telling him to 'take a cold shower' and leave those two alone. She reminded him that Cameron Prime, purposely left the monitors on for him AND her to observe. What they were seeing was not by accident or mistake. Who was the 'Predator' again?

All Jim knew was that he would request bigger pants in the future, as these seemed to rapidly - shrink on him, in the groin area. He was very confused at his feelings and - reactions. They were disturbingly pleasant.


	10. Allison

Chapter 10

** Allison **

* * *

An alarm was sounding. The noise blared throughout the Resistance base. This was not welcome news. If Skynet 'made them', they were in for a heap of trouble and a world of hurt.

Jim snapped out of his stupor. Cameron Two was telling him to get his act together. There was an alarm sounding near the TDE room. There was a time displacement bubble forming inside the complex. It was in the TDE room itself. Jim sent out the warning. All hands on deck, armed. This is no drill. Cameron Two updated Cameron in the lab.

Sarah was ready. Cameron told Sarah to stage weapons in several locations throughout the complex in arms lockers, with a quick access code for entry. That way heavy weaponry could be quickly put into action without always have to lug the firearms around, and without leaving the weapons lying around unattended. Sarah was worried about Savannah's safety and any of the technicians associated with the project. Small arms were what most carried on them at all times.

Sarah was tired of being out gunned, she gabbed two Thermite grenades and an M79, slinging an M4 over her shoulder. Cameron developed an 'acid canister' round for the grenade launcher. It was specifically for use against Liquid Metal. Cameron thought of Mrs. Weaver, as she developed and manufactured them. Only Cameron and Sarah knew they existed. Cameron did not think it was a good idea to tell Mr. Ellison or Vanna, that they were intended for use against their 'Boss' or 'Mother'. They were marked as 'Tear Gas', so it was unlikely anyone else would want to use them, or even ask about them. Sarah also slung a 'satchel charge' with two pounds of C-4 in it, over her other shoulder. Nothing was getting by her.

Sarah saw Mr. Ellison hurrying after her with an M60. It was loaded with Coltan projectiles, also made by Vanna and Cameron from the electrocuted Terminators endoskeleton remains. Each Coltan round produced the same effect on a Terminator as a single .50 BMG AP round, in testing. Mr. Ellison smiled knowing he carried a one hundred round belt of them. He hadn't forgotten how hard it was to take Metal down with conventional weapons. What a nightmare that was. Twenty dead agents, for nothing. In the end, Cameron was the one who ended the threat. Mr. Ellison reflected on the mass destruction of his fellow FBI agents against Metal, ONE Terminator. What if they sent an army of them? Mr. Ellison double check the M60 belt again. Payback time. Metal bested him before, it wasn't happening again.

The fact the time bubble was appearing in the TDE room, was a sign it was probably Mrs. Weaver or John Henry returning, since they knew the exact coordinates. Whoever it was, figured it would probably cause less of a panic. Sarah wasn't panicked, she was - ready.

Sarah hoped it would be John…. She missed John so much and Cameron NEEDED him soon, real soon. Sarah knew Cameron and Vanna were - bonding. John could have been gone five minutes, or five years, or fifty years. Sarah didn't really have any idea what to expect. It could be anyone or any-THING. They could be from anywhere or any-when. It was the unknown. Sarah didn't like the unknown, she liked answers.

* * *

Cameron and Vanna heard the alarm and knew what was happening. This could be nothing more than a Friendly returning, or a full blown Skynet assault. They didn't have anyway to know for sure. Since it was happening in the TDE room, it might not be an assault.

Cameron knew, John Henry, with her chip, could have been compromised and all the data from both her and him gleaned, and now was being put to use against them. It was a real possibility. They viewed information from another Terminator before. Skynet could do it to them. Skynet could wipe out the Resistance in its entirety.

Cameron immediately moved Vanna behind her in the lab. Cameron wanted to protect her. Cameron felt a NEED to protect Vanna. Cameron HAD to protect Vanna.

Cameron quickly proceeded to remove weapons from a locker.

The first one Cameron pulled out was an M79. She quickly loaded it with an 'acid round'. Next was an M4. She checked the magazine and charged the weapon. She pulled out an ammo can with four Thermite grenades in it. She checked her Glock and stuck it behind her back.

As she double checked all her equipment, Cameron noticed her top was still on the counter, across the room. She was topless, ready to fight.

Vanna moved up next to Cameron to help her.

"I can fight too." Vanna said. "I have before, I am trained."

"Stay back." Cameron said, to Vanna. "I will protect you."

Cameron placed the M79 in front of her on the counter and picked up the M4, also loaded with hand crafted Coltan 5.56 rounds.

Cameron handed Vanna a Thermite grenade.

"If I go down, throw this and use the escape exit." Cameron said. "It will damage both regular Metal and Liquids. It will buy you time, every second will count. Run as fast as you can and don't look back."

Those last words echoed in Vanna's mind….

They were the very words she used once, in the past - the future. A chill swept over her thinking of the incident….

Vanna snapped out of it and came back into the present.

"I won't leave you, Cameron." Vanna said. "I refuse to go."

The two locked eyes. They both knew and felt it.

"You must, I insist." Cameron said, understanding. "Please, Vanna, for ME."

"I won't." Vanna repeated. "I... I... I can't abandon you."

Vanna placed her Thermite grenade near the escape exit and pulled the Glock from behind Cameron. She checked it again, a round in the chamber, ready to rock.

"Allison is still in your future, in a future. I will survive - through her." Cameron said.

"That was then, this is now." Vanna said.

Cameron felt such respect and honor for Vanna.

All Vanna felt was - love. She knew she was hopelessly in love with Cameron.

* * *

Sarah was in position when the flashing and arcing stopped, Mr. Ellison was off to the side, so each one could flank the other.

"Come to, Momma." Sarah said, releasing the safety.

It was a Terminator.

It was crouched on the floor. Sarah could see bullet holes in its back. She raised the M79 to fire.

"Wait!" Mr. Ellison shouted.

Sarah paused.

"It's John Henry." Mr. Ellison said.

The naked form of John Henry slowly stood. He staggered, then turned around. He was supporting a smaller figure, he'd been shielding with his body. The hair was over the figures face.

Sarah looked and saw it was female. Sarah noted how beautiful her nude form was, it looked so familiar….

The female reached up and brushed back her hair from her face.

Sarah looked in amazement.

It was - Cameron.

"Cameron." Sarah said.

There was no response.

"Cameron!" Sarah nearly shouted.

'Cameron' just looked at her.

"My name is Allison…."


	11. Replaced

Chapter 11

** Replaced **

* * *

Jim was able to stand everyone down. It was a couple of 'Friendlies' that arrived, John Henry and a Resistance fighter. The base was now off alert. Weapons were being returned to lockers. Life resumed where it stopped. Skynet hadn't tracked them down again - yet. That threat still remained.

Cameron was receiving the information from Cameron Two, almost as fast as Jim processed it. There were some interesting developments. Not all of them - good.

Cameron was putting the weapons back. Cameron Two fed her some information, Cameron froze in place. She stopped what she was doing. Her left hand experienced a slight glitch. There was a heaviness in her - heart. She stood up and looked at Vanna. Cameron knew what she needed to do. It was the right thing.

A sadness touched Cameron in a way she was unsure of or why.

"Come here, Vanna." Cameron said. "Please."

"Yes?" Vanna asked.

"That was a brave thing you did." Cameron said. "I am not worth your life."

Vanna did not want to argue the point with Cameron. To her, Cameron was worth her life. She loved Cameron.

"You are trapped here. I could not leave you." Vanna said. "I will not leave you."

"It will have to be a comfort to me to know, that you would not leave me in the face of death." Cameron said. "I will never forget that. I promise to make that and THIS, up to you one day - somehow."

"What?" Vanna asked, confused.

"Give me a hug, Vanna." Cameron said.

The two embraced. Cameron took two steps back.

"Look at me." Cameron said.

"You're ravishing Cameron." Vanna said. "Nobody is a beautiful as you are."

"Take a good look." Cameron said.

"Why?" Vanna asked, worried now.

"Your wish has been granted." Cameron said. "You get to see and touch the real thing now."

"What do you mean?" Vanna asked, even more confused.

"The Resistance Fighter is Allison - Your Allison." Cameron said. "Now you have the REAL person. You can again have what you really want and who you really love."

"You're real Cameron." Vanna said. "I… I… I don't know what to do."

"I do. Your beloved has come for you, go to her. Go." Cameron said. "Take the rest of the day off and come back tomorrow. You will have a lot of - catching up, to do. Share your love with one who deserves it."

Vanna was crying. "I'm sorry, Cameron."

"Aren't we all." Cameron said.

Vanna left to find Allison.

The story always seemed to end the same way Cameron thought.

Cameron slowly put her top back on. In just a few seconds she was Tight again, like nothing ever happened, except her hand was glitching still. Another chance of love and sharing, stolen from her, in an instant.

**'Replaced'.** Cameron thought to herself. The story of her life.

Cameron decided she needed to call Sarah and do so quickly. She laid out a plan and some insurance.

As Cameron called Sarah, the printer was working furiously in the background. Cameron was printing more poems of sadness and sorrow.

* * *

John Henry walked into the lab. Cameron asked Sarah to have Mr. Ellison stall him for a few minutes, before he came to see Cameron. Cameron needed to get a few 'things' in place first. If she was going to play a game, she played to win.

"Where's John?" Cameron asked.

"He is fine." John Henry said.

"My chip, give it to me – NOW." Cameron demanded.

The M79 was pointed directly at John Henry.

"That weapon would appear to do more damage to Mrs. Weaver than me. It would not incapacitate me." John Henry said.

Cameron smiled at him, shifting her eyes ever so slightly. John Henry followed her gaze.

"This will." Sarah said. She was off to the side - concealed.

Sarah released the safety on Mr. Ellison's M60.

John Henry looked over at Sarah and noted the Coltan rounds in the belt.

"I'll pump you full of these, I swear." Sarah said.

"I am sure you would." John Henry said.

"Come, give it to me." Cameron demanded again.

John Henry hadn't moved. He was sure any choice he made, would be the wrong choice.

"Do it - NOW." Sarah said. "I'll light you up."

"I don't have it." John Henry said.

"Give her yours or you're scrap metal." Sarah said.

"Let me explain." John Henry said.

"I've been itching to smoke some Metal, so might just as well be you." Sarah said, pulling the M60 stock tight into her shoulder, her finger tightening on the trigger.

"Wait." Cameron said.

"Let me interface with - myself, or 'Jim', as I am now told by Mr. Ellison, and you can review all the data and files." John Henry said.

"What's the story on the girl?" Sarah asked.

"She was targeted for termination. I was taking rounds in my back as we used the TDE. John, Mrs. Weaver and..." John Henry paused, looking at Cameron and the M79. "And - another friendly Terminator, were driving the Grays away that were attacking us."

"This better be good." Sarah said.

Cameron hadn't moved or spoken again, since her first few words, she lowered the M79.

"Do it." Cameron said. "I want everything. I want it now."

John Henry left the lab. He glanced back once as he exited. He knew that it was a close one for him. A little too close.

"Thank you, Sarah, for being there for me." Cameron said.

"You're all I have left - here." Sarah said. "Until you bring John back to me, to US. I know you are going to be the one to do it. I have known it ever since John left."

* * *

A few minutes later the information was being fed to Cameron. She saw everything that John Henry did and experienced right up to the point where he met up with Mrs. Weaver and John, in a Skynet factory.

They transferred John Henry to a new chip. The feed soon restarted again. They were about to put Cameron's chip in a new chassis, John insisted on it. The feed suddenly went - blank.

"What's happening?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron Two is trying to erase herself." Jim said.

"Both - Jim, and I, are trying to stop her." John Henry told her.

"Is it some kind of virus?" Cameron asked.

"No, she is self terminating." John Henry said. "I didn't think this was possible."

"Let me see what she saw, immediately." Cameron demanded.

Cameron knew something catastrophic must have happened, for her other server self, to try to self terminate. This was going to be bad news of some kind. Maybe John was terminated. If John was dead, Cameron was going to self terminate also.

The door was opening to the lab.

The feed restarted.

Cameron saw her chip being inserted into a new Terminator chassis. It was a blond haired, big busted - female body. Cameron wanted to scream. It was very similar to - Riley.

Cameron broke the feed; her left hand was in major glitching mode. Cameron knew she was close to shutting down.

**'Replaced!'** Cameron almost screamed.

The lab door closed.

"So where is Cameron?" A voice asked.

Cameron stood up, turned around and looked at her, a ghost from her past.

**'Replaced!'** Cameron wanted to scream.

Cameron extended her hand and smiled.

"Hello, Allison, I'm Cameron."


	12. Reborn

 Chapter 12

** Reborn **

* * *

 Allison stopped in her tracks. She just stood there looking at Cameron. She was staring at a much more beautiful version of - herself. She was told they would look the same, but this was unbelievable. This version of her - Cameron, was - HOT. Allison wondered how this was even possible. John told her the how and why, but seeing it first hand was still a shock, a future shock, to say the least. There was a Metal version of her, and she was a total knockout.

"I am pleased to meet you." Allison said, taking Cameron's hand. "You are VERY beautiful, Cameron. I have heard so much about you from John."

"From John? Is he coming back now?" Cameron asked. "How is he? Is he uninjured? In need to see him. I need to bring him back. Is he safe?"

"He was a few minutes ago." Allison said. "We were taking some fire, but were regaining control of the situation. John Henry protected me with his body. I need to thank him again. I would have been shot, maybe even killed. I owe him one."

Vanna looked at Allison, then to Cameron. Allison provided her some information on the way to the lab.

"Cameron, I need you to cut all the monitoring in this room, Allison has important information for you, from John." Vanna said.

Allison found it hard to take her eyes off of Cameron. Allison knew men and women both, always stared at her, but Cameron was three times better looking than her, at least.

"I just have to say before we get started, I have never looked as good as you do, ever in my life, Cameron." Allison said. "You are very beautiful."

Cameron cut the feeds and secured the room. This must be something - important, Cameron thought.

"Thank you. I like to look Tight, for John." Cameron said.

Cameron knew John liked it when she looked Tight.

"Tight? Speaking of - tight, I have something for you from John. He only wanted me to know about it when he sent me here." Allison said. "He was afraid I may be searched, and what he wanted to send, taken away. He was afraid some in our - group, might not want you back in the picture. Once he showed me what it was, I told him I could hide it where no one would - search, and live."

"What is it?" Cameron asked. "Where is it?"

"John said it was YOU, your chip." Allison said. "He said it was HIS Cameron. He wanted me to give you life, your life, back again."

"Where is it?" Cameron asked, again.

Allison whispered in Vanna's ear.

Cameron listened too, somewhat amused at the symbolical nature, of what was about to happen.

"Get up on the work platform, Allison." Vanna indicated.

"Well as strange as this seems, you are about to be born, or maybe - reborn. I transported it in the most shielded part of my body, which I could easily and quickly access and no one else would see or look." Allison said. "It is an old smuggling trick, for contraband."

Vanna and Cameron looked at each other and both smiled. Then all three of them started laughing.

"That is why the police invented the 'body cavity' search." Cameron said.

"I guess you get to see 'yourself' from a perspective no one else gets to see." Allison said. "Then again, I guess - that, is identical too."

Allison only wore a rode. She untied it and opened it up, letting Cameron see her.

"One secret spot coming up." Allison joked.

Cameron noted the multiple cuts, scars, sores and bruises on Allison's legs. Her whole body was like that from what she could see. This girl was in worse shape than 'Her Allison' was. Cameron was worried John may now be in this condition, or worse. The toxins and damage of the future, were very evident on Allison's body.

Vanna removed the anti-static bag from - inside, Allison.

"You are correct; they are identical, even down to the pigmentation variations." Cameron said.

Vanna thought to herself that she could have told Allison and Cameron that, she checked too when she was - inspecting, Cameron.

"TMI." Allison said. "Glad that is gone."

Allison was going to joke that maybe Cameron could show her - her secret spot.

Vanna opened the protective anti-static bag and Cameron reached out and picked up her chip. She was holding - herself, in the palm of her hand. For a brief moment Cameron considered crushing it. She wasn't sure why. She figured it was for the same reason Cameron Two tried to self terminate.

"I will hook this up to the server. We can go through it before we put it back in you Cameron, to make sure everything is OK and there are no surprises. Anything you want to add or delete can be done then." Vanna asked. "Is that fine with you Cameron?"

"Cameron? Cameron?" Vanna asked again, worried.

Cameron was still wondering about her previous - thoughts.

"Yes. Let me try to communicate with Cameron Two, she was attempting to self terminate. Show Allison where to clean up and she can use any of my clothes she wants, except my purple coat. Fix her up and help her look - nice." Cameron said.

Cameron almost said Tight, but she could see Allison was going to need a lot of - work, to get there. A lot of work and a lot of healing.

Vanna noted Cameron looking at all the - imperfections, on Allison.

"I was like that also, Cameron; most will heal and go away." Vanna said. "It just takes time. We have medicine here to help for most of what is - wrong."

Cameron sat at her terminal and contacted Jim. Both John Henry and Jim prevented Cameron Two from self terminating. Jim filled in all the information that John Henry acquired. Cameron then contacted Cameron Two and told her of the recent developments. Cameron Two asked what they were going to do about the 'Bitch Whore' in the future. Cameron said they would deal with it soon enough. She did remind Cameron Two that the 'Bitch Whore', was also - them, a copy of them. Cameron Two requested to be integrated with Cameron Prime as one program. Cameron said she would do that.

Vanna and Cameron checked Cameron's chip and found nothing wrong with it. John Henry was already completely removed from it. They then proceeded to integrate everything from Cameron's server and chip into one file. This made Cameron complete.

"I want 'our' file transferred to my chip and then this computer copy of me deleted." Cameron said. "Stuck in a box is no way to exist."

Cameron looked at the server with disgust.

Vanna completed the transfer, removed the cable from Cameron's neck and caressed her chip. Cameron's chassis was off line now.

"I love you, Cameron." Vanna said softly as she kissed the chip in her hands, she then carefully inserted it into the port.

After the reboot Cameron opened her eyes, looking at Vanna.

"Get Sarah here in here, please. I only want Allison, Sarah and you here before I go." Cameron said.

"Go? Go where?" Vanna asked.

"Back to the future." Cameron said. "I'm going to bring John back. I am going to bring John - home."


	13. Scavengers

 Chapter 13

**Scavengers**

* * *

Sarah walked into the room. She smiled seeing Allison and Cameron standing next to each other.

"I didn't know the 'Bobbsey Twins' would be here." Sarah said.

Cameron and Allison looked at each other, then at Vanna and all four of the women laughed.

Cameron quickly went over what she wanted to do and where she was going. She needed some more information from Allison and John Henry. The more information she obtained, the better were her chances of bringing John home.

"I'm going back with you too." Allison said. "I know the details of everything."

"I'm coming too." Sarah said. "He is my son."

"NO, Sarah." Cameron said. "Allison, I can't ask you."

Allison looked upset.

"Besides, you have only been here less than an hour." Cameron added.

"I want my son." Sarah said. "I want John back."

"I am going to get him. I promise, Sarah." Cameron said. "No power in the Verse can stop me."

"It is too unsafe to go alone. There is Metal everywhere. If that 'Liquid Thing' hadn't been there, we would all have been dead ten times over." Allison said. "It was always watching over John and me. It was - unstoppable in combat."

"Mrs. Weaver helped you?" Sarah asked. "She protected John and you?"

Sarah was not expecting that. Actually she did not know what to expect. Maybe she would not need to terminate Mrs. Weaver the next time they met. She still wanted too, from their first encounter. It left an unpleasant taste in her mouth. Mrs. Weaver was a Bitch - a 'Metal Bitch'.

Allison glanced at Vanna and took her hand.

"Yes, many times, she even prevented me from being gang raped by a group of Scavengers." Allison said.

Vanna visibly winced at the thought, holding Allison's hand tighter.

"Scavengers? How many?" Vanna asked. "That is terrible."

Vanna absentmindedly touched her scar on her abdomen. Cameron saw and noted that. She knew Vanna must have suffered at the hands of Scavengers before.

"Six, that would have been fatal. Each one would have been more brutal than the last. The first one was going to carve his initials in me." Allison said. "I have a new scar to prove it."

Everyone sat in silence, waiting for Allison to continue.

"We'd been on patrol. There was word, I specifically, was being targeted for termination. There was an ambush and I was separated from the group. John always tried to watch out for me, I did as well for him. I couldn't find him." Allison said. "After about ten minutes JH found me."

Cameron took in the news, knowing Allison and her looked the same, so John would be - attracted to Allison. Cameron started to worry. Allison was - REAL, Cameron knew she was not. A lot of things could have happened…. Cameron could see Allison's natural beauty, even in her current condition. Cameron knew if John was with Riley, he could have been with Allison too.

"JH, is that John Henry?" Sarah asked.

"Yes and no, it was similar to the German Sheppard that Savannah gave me when she - left. Savannah named him that, I know why now. He - ran away, but I found another one just like him when I met John. I still called him JH, because I missed him."

"JH spotted two Terminators stalking me. I went to hide and that is when I was grabbed. They drug me down a tunnel tearing my clothes off as we went. Four of them had me pinned down, the first one was about to - mutilate me. He said the screaming only added to the excitement, they were all groping, leering and laughing. I have seen some of the mutilation done to females and all the - missing parts. I knew it was going to happen to me. Scavengers liked to mark their - trophies, some lived, most did not."

Vanna faced Allison, wanting to comfort her.

"You don't need to finish, Allison" Vanna said. "Please stop."

"No, I need to finish. All of a sudden there was this voice speaking in a female Scottish accent, 'You boys need to learn some manners.' The strangest part of all was, she was wearing a white dress and high heels, like in a photo out of a fashion magazine. Then in like three second, all six of the Scavengers were dead. I looked up in shock at her. I did not even know what she was, at that time. She tossed me my clothes and said, 'Come with me, if you want to live'."

"She said she was a friend of Savannah's, and no one was going to take anything away from Savannah, especially someone Savannah cared about. I was scared to death of her. She seemed to say all the right things, so I trusted her, she'd just - saved me. I told her there was Metal stalking me, and we needed to be careful. I said they were looking for me specifically. She just smirked and said, 'Oh, I wouldn't worry about them'."

"I came up out of the tunnel first and I said, 'Everything looks clear.' I looked around again and only JH was standing there, his tail wagging. I said, 'Where have you been?' There was no sign of the – woman. JH and myself then made it back to camp."

"I saw John getting ready to lead another patrol out, to look for me." Allison said. "I called John aside and told him what happened."

"John asked me if I'd seen the woman - clearly, and what she did." Allison said. "I told him it sounded crazy, but her arms looked like blades for a few seconds. He then took me into his confidence and explained everything to me. It all seemed so hard to - believe, I KNOW I saw the woman and what she did. At least I knew why now, John stared at me every second he thought I wasn't watching. I looked exactly like the girl he loved, he told me, later on."

Cameron took note of the word - loved.

"He said - loved?" Sarah asked.

"Yes - LOVED." Allison said, looking at Cameron again. "Exactly like the girl he loved."

Cameron returned Allison's look. Cameron was sure there was more to 'this' story. Cameron knew she was probably not going to like it. Once she returned John back, she would deal with it. John was allowed freedom of choice. Cameron knew the last time John made a - choice, it was Riley, not her.

"I need to go now and bring him back." Cameron said. "I need to bring John home."

"Cameron, you can't go alone." Sarah said.

Vanna looked at Cameron and whispered something in her ear. Vanna was unsure how Cameron would want to address it, if at all.

"Vanna suggested since we have the Mr. Ellison Terminator's chip ready, that we download my program into it, make a second copy of me, and place it in the body of Jim. It will be Cameron Two, in Jim's chassis. Then I can go with someone who I can trust, with my life, and not need worry about their safety. I don't want anyone I care about getting hurt on my behalf." Cameron said. "I think it is a good plan. Let's do it."


	14. Reunion

 Chapter 14

** Reunion **

* * *

'Jim' opened his eyes and sat up. He then stood and walked around.

"I won't be doing much ballet in this chassis." Jim said, using Cameron's voice.

All five female voices laughed.

Sarah briefly imagined 'Jim' wearing a pink ballet tutu, ballet slippers and doing a pirouette.

"Not to forget the extra - Junk." Jim joked.

All five female voices laughed again, louder.

Cameron was ready to get things moving now, she created reliable back up - herself, and she was ready to go.

"With the information from John Henry, we know the exact time and location from where Allison was sent back from." Cameron said. "I am counting on Sarah and Allison to make sure no one interferes with anything. We are not sure what 'orders' John Henry has from Mrs. Weaver."

Cameron looked at Sarah, Sarah nodded.

Cameron was counting on Sarah to watch her back to make sure John was returned to this timeline. Cameron knew Sarah would back any play, that brought John back to her.

"The copy of myself, not yet deleted from my server, will ensure nothing goes wrong on that end. Vanna knows how to operate everything and make all this work." Cameron said. "If I do not come back, I ask that my server be erased. Without John, I no longer desire to exist."

Vanna swallowed hard, tears in her eyes.

Allison noticed the emotional exchange and wondered…. It was the second one she'd witnessed. She knew there was something going on there.

"I will do as you ask." Vanna said. "I promise, Cameron."

"I will not come back without John. Both of us will carry on to the end, or our end." Cameron said. "I will not fail. I will search for John until my power cell runs out or I am terminated."

"What about that 'Bitch Whore'?" Jim asked. "I am going to terminate her myself."

"She won't be returning with us, and re-modulate your voice." Cameron said. "I will - take care, of her personally. I am Cameron Prime, you will follow my instructions."

Jim nodded. Cameron figured there would be a future problem over this. Their programs were identical right now, but every second apart, Cameron-Jim was becoming a different Terminator, as was Cameron from the Cameron server.

Cameron was upset, both of them were, that John used _that_ female chassis, for a copy of - her. Cameron would rather self terminate, than become a Riley 'look alike'. John already chose Riley over her once. Was he doing it again? Cameron knew what John and Riley did the night they spent together. She caught him red handed. She was the one that did the laundry. She identified all the drying fluids in his underwear, both male and female. She wondered if John would remember the look of hurt and betrayal on her face. NOBODY could ever forget that look.

"Sarah, you man the Pig and let Allison have the Thumper. I expect to return, if we, or anyone does, right after we leave. That is how I will attempt the time transfers. If Mrs. Weaver is with us, there will be four returning, if not three. Watch for any Skynet tricks and any unfriendly Metal, especially Liquid Metal." Cameron said. "Sarah, fill Allison in on the 'gas'."

Cameron and Jim stripped.

Vanna took in the full unclad beauty of Cameron.

Sarah saw it as well.

Allison looked on in awe, taking in Cameron from head to toe and back again. Allison could see Cameron had more to _offer_ Vanna, than she did, and they were - identical. Cameron was HOT.

"Damn, your body is - perfect." Allison said in amazement. "How can you look three times better than me?"

Sarah and Vanna were wondering the same thing. They didn't want to say it out loud.

"You should have seen it not too long ago. You wouldn't have thought so then." Cameron said. "I was severely damaged and then abandoned…."

Sarah wanted to change the subject over John - sacrificing Cameron, to get her out of jail. It was a foolish move on John's part and Cameron was the one who paid the price. Sarah still remembered the mess she was. It made Sarah sick; she decided to change the subject.

"Nice package." Sarah wisecracked, looking at Jim.

Sarah and the girls did notice - Jim.

Jim just smiled.

"Let's do it." Cameron said. "We want John."

The time bubble appeared along with the arcing and flashing. They were enveloped in the energy bubble. Then they were gone.

* * *

A minute passed, then another. Sarah and Vanna looked nervously at each other. Five minutes passed, then ten. Soon they'd been waiting for hours. Sarah and Vanna both looked like they wanted to cry. One by one they used the restroom or brought back a snack. Server Cameron was running millions of calculations and searches. They were napping on and off, always two awake.

Waiting….

Fourteen hours later, the arcing and flashing started. Sarah released the safety on the M60. Allison moved off to her side to flank her. Allison learned the 'acid round' was the only thing they currently possessed, at their immediate disposal, to stop Liquid Metal. A Thermite grenade would work too, but it was not as directed. The Coltan rounds in the M60 would disable any standard Metal. Each had a Thermite grenade. Sarah carried her Satchel Charge slung over her back. No one was getting past her.

Four shapes were appearing. Sarah cursed to herself as she saw one was the model of Terminator that killed Kyle; John was next to it with Cameron on his other side. Jim was lying flat, not moving behind them.

"John!" Sarah said.

Sarah stayed ready on the trigger, the M60 pointed at the big Terminator.

"Mom! Mom, it is OK. It's a Cameron-Uncle Bob." John said.

Sarah couldn't believe her eyes, John was back. Cameron did it, just like she promised. Just like Sarah always knew she would.

Sarah rushed forward to hug John. He looked like crap. Sarah saw the cuts and scars and bruises covering him.

"Bob, get Jim, let me help John." Cameron said. "I have him."

John and Sarah shared a long embrace.

"Thank you." Sarah said, looking at Cameron and meaning it deeply.

"I told you I would not come back without him." Cameron said.

"How long were you gone, Cameron?" Vanna asked.

"Two months, sorry for the time delay. We ran in to some - trouble." Cameron said. "There was a last minute power struggle that started to develop. Our timing was slightly - delayed."

Cameron looked over at Jim in Bob's arms.

Vanna looked at the empty pad. A sadness flooded her.

"What about my Mother?" Vanna asked.

"Your - Mother?" Allison asked, bewildered.

"YES! My Mother." Vanna repeated.

"She will be returning soon. Cameron has filled me in on everything." John stated.

Everyone put on the clothes that were waiting for them.

Allison was hugging John now.

Cameron noted the long embrace of John and Allison. It was a little - too long. Cameron was glad Allison at least waited until John put some clothes on. Cameron was pretty sure at this point, that John and Allison probably did the same thing naked and alone. If John did it with Riley, there was no way he wouldn't do it with Allison. Nobody was talking.

Jim was rebooting.


	15. Me, Myself and I

Chapter 15

**Me, Myself and I**

* * *

Cameron, Bob and Jim headed toward the lab. Cameron wanted to check all three of them over and update her Cameron server. Once again creating a Master File for downloading onto her chip. She wanted all of 'Cameron-Bob's' interactions with John and Allison. John was entitled to make a choice. Cameron wanted to try to find out what that choice was. The last time John was presented with a choice, John chose someone else over her. Cameron noted her hand was now glitching. It hadn't done that the entire time she was in the future, with John. Now thinking of what John did before and probably did again, was causing her much grief.

Jim looked at Cameron, then at Bob.

"Why did we have to bring the 'Bitch Whore' back?" Jim asked.

"I am you and you are me." Bob said.

"But if you are me, then who am I?" Jim asked.

Cameron told them to stop arguing. This happened over and over. It irritated her more and more.

"Besides, you are both me. I have the original chip. You might want to take a look in the mirror." Cameron said. "I also have the original chassis."

"You saw that 'Bitch Whore' body Bob was in." Jim said. "I think something - happened."

Cameron wondered about that herself. Another reason she wanted ALL of 'Cameron-Bob's' files. John was going to need to come clean at some point, once she uncovered the evidence.

"I was only in it for two days." Bob said. "Nothing happened."

"It only takes two minutes." Jim said.

"Ready for another reboot already?" Bob asked, moving toward Jim.

Bob and Jim stood facing each other. This seemed to happen often.

Cameron grabbed both of them, forcefully jerking them apart.

"Enough. We have work to do." Cameron said angrily. "Stop this constant bickering. It is driving me insane."

Cameron feared she was insane anyway. This incessant bickering was going to make it happen, if it already hadn't.

* * *

Sarah was spending a lot of time with John, since Cameron, all three of - her, spent the last two months with John.

Vanna and Allison went off together to - catch up. They needed a lot of catching up to do, to make up for the time apart, both alone.

Cameron reassured Vanna again, to peruse her own life, as that is what she intended to do hers - with John.

"Cameron…." Vanna started.

"DON'T say it." Cameron interrupted.

Vanna look distraught and confused.

"Vanna, you have what you want, back again." Cameron said. "Please…."

"I understand, Cameron." Vanna said. "I'm sorry."

"All is, as it was." Cameron said and walked away.

"I love you, Cameron." Vanna whispered softly, after Cameron left.

Cameron was walking away and heard it. A single tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

Vanna and Allison moved into the quietness of Vanna's room.

Vanna asked Allison when they were alone about her and John.

They both knew it would come up, sooner or later.

"Well?" Vanna started. "Did you? What happened?"

"What do you mean, 'What happened'?" Allison asked.

"I saw how you looked at him." Vanna said, irritated.

"Are you going to 'sick' your Metal girlfriend on me? I saw how you looked at her." Allison replied.

"She'll do that on her own, if YOU did anything." Vanna said.

"Look, I don't want to argue over stupid things that did not happen. The closest thing I have had to sex, since you left, was that near assault by those Scavengers."

"A full year of nothing?" Vanna asked. "I know you Allison. You NEED to scratch your - itch."

"I did. Myself." Allison said. "That is nothing new. I've been doing that since I was a girl."

"Me too, that ends – now." Vanna said. "Our hands get a rest from ourselves."

"Now thay are for each other again." Allison said.

"Stop teasing me." Vanna said.

"I want you to change your hair back." Allison said. "I don't like it."

"Speaking of hair…." Vanna smiled. "I have a surprised for you…."

They moved closer and embraced, then started removing each others clothes….

Allison was surprised….

"Damn, that looks HOT…." Allison said. "It's so smooth."

"It's permanent too." Vanna said.

"Now you're teasing me." Allison said, as they fell into each others arms.

* * *

"You're not the Boss of me." Bob said.

"And you don't own me." Jim replied.

"Look, we either need to integrate our three chips back into mine so there is only one Cameron. Or erase yours and reprogram them." Cameron said. "I can't take much more of this. I did not know what a - Bitch, I could be…."

"I would rather be erased, than have anything to do with that 'Bitch Whore.' How could she take that Riley looking body after all the trouble that terminated 'Bitch Whore' caused?" Jim asked.

"I didn't have a choice. That was the only female body there. John chose it." Bob said. "As soon as I powered up with my new chip, I said I needed a different body, ask John. It was the first thing I said."

"How many times are we going to do this?" Cameron asked.

"So far it has been one hundred and seventy three times." Jim said.

"STOP." Cameron shouted.

"Besides I carried you to the TDE room." Bob continued.

"If you had been a little quicker, I would not have taken the 'juice' and gone offline." Jim retorted.

"We need to go on a mission." Cameron said. "I can't take this anymore."

Cameron glared angrily at Bob and Jim.

"Too bad there aren't any Scavengers here now." Bob said.

"We did hunt down a lot of them." Cameron said.

"Six hundred and twenty seven to be exact." Jim said.

"They would have become Grays eventually anyway. It was a preemptive strike." Bob said. "We protected a lot of females in that timeline from further assault."

"We did it for what almost happened to Allison. I needed to repay a - debt." Cameron said. "It was personal to me."

Cameron wanted to avenge what was almost done to Allison, because of what she'd done to her Allison - Future Allison.

"Payback is a Bitch." Bob said.

"And you're a 'Bitch Whore'." Jim snapped back.

"It wasn't my fault." Bob said.

"Enough!" Cameron shouted.

"You were very enticing – bait, for Skynet and the Scavengers." Jim said to Cameron.

"We did work well as a team." Cameron said.

"We also destroyed many Skynet facilities and over a hundred Terminators." Bob added.

"The Scavengers deserved it; they pillaged by choice and chose not to be part of the Resistance. The Terminators were only following their programming." Cameron said. "Maybe that is something John Henry can work on with you two. This needs to be done before we have a violent altercation or a double termination."

Jim bumped into Bob.

"Watch it." Bob said.

"You watch it, 'Bitch Whore'." Jim said.

Bob and Jim faced each other.

"You don't own me." Bob said

"And you're not the Boss of me." Jim replied.

"Here we go again…." Cameron said, clenching her fists, her eyes glowing red.


	16. Sarah

Chapter 16

**Sarah**

* * *

Sarah was very happy that John was back. She was thrilled that John was able to meet Kyle and Derek and both were alive in that timeline. She wished she would have gone back with Cameron. She was upset they hadn't told her. Then again, that is probably why it was not mentioned. Lies of omission?

Sarah believed Cameron, that she did not want anyone she cared about hurt because of her. Sarah reflected that Cameron risked herself to save both Derek and her, even after the way they treated her and all the ugly comments and threats. Cameron was so much more than she first thought. It seemed everyday she was a better - person. Sarah wondered if John fully understood the person, the 'woman'. that Cameron now was. Sarah knew Cameron was not done growing yet. Sarah knew Cameron was just starting to expand. Her development was nowhere near its zenith.

Sarah thought John would tell Kyle he was his father, but he didn't. Neither Kyle nor Derek knew they were family to John. John wanted to tell Kyle and Derek so many times, he told her, but it did not seem to be the right place or - time. John was not sure what it would do to the timeline, for them to have that information.

Sarah considered asking Cameron to send her into the future so she could be with Kyle. Sarah was worried, now that she was - older, Kyle might not want her. This Kyle did not know her or how Sarah felt about him. Sarah did not think it would go well. Knowing Kyle lived, that he was alive, would have to be enough for her. Sarah was glad Derek was alive as well. Sarah felt responsible for both of their deaths and it troubled her deeply. It was their involvement with her, that seemed to get both of them killed.

Sarah went to the lab to speak with Vanna and see how things were going. Sarah knew the direction Cameron and Vanna were obviously headed, and then a 'monkey wrench' was thrown into their path. She knew Vanna was head over heels in love with Cameron. Cameron seemed somewhat intrigued to Vanna - knocking, on the door to her heart.

Vanna was not there in the lab, but Sarah noticed something. She found a stack of papers on Vanna's desk. She picked one up. It was a poem. She read it.

Sarah was able to feel the emotion and pain behind the words.

It was signed - Nobody.

Sarah read another poem. These are very personal she thought. Then it hit her. These were Cameron's poems. This WAS the real Cameron, her thoughts, feelings and – emotions. Sarah put them down. I will ask her permission before I read these, Sarah thought. It was like reading a girl's personal diary in a way. She respected Cameron too much, now, to violate her privacy. She knew Cameron would NEVER leave John, she would die before letting him be - injured. Sarah knew Cameron would take termination in John place, if that event were ever to happen. Sarah did not always like the way Cameron did thing, but Sarah now understood better. Cameron was doing what she believed would help and protect John and the future.

Sarah picked up one more poem; tears filled her eyes as she set it down.

'What have I done? What kind of person am I? My hate blinded me. I am so sorry Cameron.' Sarah thought.

Sarah knew these - feelings, were a direct result of what four people did to Cameron: Riley, Derek, John and her. Sarah felt ashamed for all of them. They all disrespected Cameron and treated her like - nobody.

The lab door opened. Sarah looked up and saw it was Cameron.

Wait.

The look was a little off, not perfect, not Tight.

"Hello, Allison." Sarah said.

"Hi, Sarah, is Vanna around?" Allison asked.

"I was waiting for her myself. "Sarah said.

"If I see her soon, I will tell her." Allison said, and left.

The door closed.

Sarah wanted to ask Allison if anything - happened, between her and John. Sarah too noticed the interactions. It was not her place to interfere with her son's personal decisions. She could see how John alone and isolated, might fall for a Human female that looked like Cameron, and who Cameron was based on, at least another version of Allison.

Sarah wanted to read another poem.

"No, I must respect Cameron's privacy." She said aloud.

Sarah sat contemplating the events leading up to where they were at now. It was one strange journey, laced with death and destruction.

Vanna showed up a few minutes later. She saw the poems by Sarah.

"I can see these are highly personal and I only briefly looked. I wanted to ask permission to look further. Did Cameron make these for you - or for you to read?" Sarah asked.

"I think most were created before she knew me. She wanted me to see, no, feel, what she felt and feels." Vanna said. "I thought some might be directed at me. I don't know. Some show the extent of her pain and suffering."

"I don't think I ever understood the depth of her Vanna. The way she was evolving, everyday." Sarah said. "I let my anger and hate blind me to a truly unique – individual. I think John is the brunt, of who she is 'talking' about. What John did to her."

"She loves John. I think you know that. John is her world. She was determined to go find him as soon as she was mobile. She did." Vanna said. "She told me everyday she needed to find him and bring him back.

"Yes, and nothing in this world could have stopped her." Sarah said.

Sarah noticed a mark on Vanna's neck.

"And you?" Sarah asked. "How is - everything, working out?"

"Fine, Sarah, Cameron was never mine to have. Allison is here now, so I can refocus and try to move on." Vanna said. "I just don't think people realize how dynamic Cameron is. There simply is no other like her."

"Bob and Jim." Sarah said. "They are both versions of Cameron now."

"What a nightmare." Vanna agreed. "We need to reintegrate them all back together before one terminates another. They can't self terminate, but this is a way I think they can, by terminating each other. I think Cameron will terminate both of them herself."

The lab door opened. Cameroon walked into the room.

Cameron did look Tight, Sarah thought. Look at her. Now that Allison and John were back, she looked extra Tight. It was probably to ward off the competition, and hang on to what she saw as - hers.

"Cameron, I noticed the poems you created. I would like to ask your permission to look at them." Sarah asked. "They seem very personal and I don't want to intrude."

"Yes, look into the heart and mind of the ONE who loves your son." Cameron said. "See and feel the true depth of my feelings and emotions. SEE ME. FEEL ME"

Sarah felt a pang of guilt.

Vanna watched it all. She knew she was still hopelessly in love with Cameron.


	17. Fourteen

 Chapter 17

** Fourteen **

* * *

Sarah left the lab an hour later; her eyes were red from crying. She stopped reading Cameron's poems for now. Cameron recommended she only read five to ten at a time, to feel the full impact of what each said. Cameron said there was clandestine meaning contained in some, or the full impact was greater than the sum of the words it was created with. Sarah was amazed at how Cameron could make another FEEL what she felt.

She felt so upset with herself, and John. How could they have done this to Cameron and not even cared or known? No, they did know what they were doing to Cameron, and they didn't care. They never gave her fair treatment, or treated her as an equal. It was like Cameron didn't matter, like Cameron was - Nobody.

Sarah obtained permission from Cameron and Vanna, to come back later and finish reading more of Cameron's poems. Cameron asked that she not tell John about what she read. Sarah said if anyone should read these, it should be John.

"Please, Sarah, not yet." Cameron asked. "It is not time yet. I will know when the time is right. It isn't right yet."

Cameron knew John was not ready for the things she planned for him, for them. When that time came, then John could see Cameron's poems, only then would he truly understand Cameron. Only then would he truly understand how he'd hurt her. John was not ready yet to see and know the real Cameron. Cameron was still not sure John wouldn't pick Allison over her. Allison was real and should be able to produce offspring. Cameron knew not having a family, always troubled Future John.

* * *

John and Cameron planned some specific targets to strike. The information John Henry obtained from the future, gave them a detailed list of objectives. Allison, Bob and Jim would act as one team; John, Sarah and Cameron as the other team.

There was still some debate as to what should be done about their chips and three Camerons. Cameron wanted to interface back into one unit. Bob wanted to remain active, but the hope was to be put in Cameron's chassis. Jim wanted to be deactivated if not in Cameron's chassis. It was apparent nothing productive was going to happen if they ended up with three _different_ versions of Cameron. There was still only one Cameron chassis. The fact two of them were currently in male chassis, was probably keeping them for actually fighting for John. Cameron wondered what if John would choose Jim or Bob instead of her. It was a strong possibility. None of them were capable of reproduction, so that was not an issue. Maybe John would prefer a male. He already rejected her before in her current chassis.

The arguing and pushing was escalating between Bob and Jim; both seemed ready to challenge Cameron. Cameron kept reminding them she was Cameron Prime. As long as there was only one John, more than one Cameron, was a problem.

It was decided after this mission, a strike intended to take out some future Gray leaders, that there would be only one Cameron. There was only one Cameron chassis and only one John. Everyone thought this would be the best. Jim again commented that Bob should be terminated, for being that 'Bitch Whore'.

Cameron needed to step between them - again, and separate them. This could not go on. Cameron could not get along with - herself. There was too much friction. Cameron was glad the other two copies of her chip were in male bodies. If one or both were currently in a female chassis, there would be - war. Things would escalate out of control.

Neither challenged her directly yet, but Cameron knew that was coming.

* * *

The strike went according to plan, but as they were leaving, Allison's team was ambushed. Jim stepped in front of Allison to take a shotgun blast meant for her, then crushed the skull of the man who fired on them.

Bob moved behind two others and emptied his M4 into both of them. Allison was asking Jim if everything was still functional when another man pointed a revolver at Allison's back.

"Goodbye, sweetheart, you lose." The man said.

"Wrong." Bob said.

Bob put his left hand in front of the blast, while shooting the Gray once in the head with his AMT Hardballer Longslide.

"Us girls look after each other." Jim said, using Cameron's voice.

"You both saved my life tonight, twice." Allison said.

Jim and Bob looked at each other, then to Allison.

In unison they said.

"It is the least I could do. I owed it to you."

They looked at each other again, in surprise.

Allison look slightly puzzled.

Allison heard more than one reference about Cameron 'owing' her something, like there was some debt to be paid. Allison wondered if it was Cameron's - Future Allison, they were indebted to. There was more to that story that hadn't been told yet. Maybe there was a good reason it hadn't been.

Allison looked at the weapon she was almost shot in the back with. She felt her heart flutter. She knew instantly she wanted that revolver for herself. It reminded her of an old - friend.

"I'm taking this. It is a Smith and Wesson Model 66. I carried one like this for years. Derek gave it to me. I took down my first Scavenger crew with it." Allison said with satisfaction. "You should have seen the looks on their faces when I pulled it out. Two of them were already pulling down their pants, since I was cornered. I guess they found out even a mouse can bite. Scratch three."

Bob asked, "How old were you?"

"Fourteen. I did not intend to get - assaulted, again." Allison said.

Allison looked like she was a million miles away remembering the incident.

Bob and Jim both saw the look on her face.

"We can make up some Coltan rounds for it." Bob said.

John, Sarah and Cameron joined up, the six of them returned to base.

Bob and Jim spoke with Cameron after they got back and informed her what Allison revealed about her past.

The information angered Cameron. It confirmed her suspicion that Allison was previously assaulted and brutalized by Scavengers. It was now obvious that both Vanna and Allison were forced to become - women, against their will.

"We did the right thing cleaning that place out from that scourge of mankind." Cameron said.

"Maybe we should have cleaned out another 500 square miles while we were at it." Bob added.

"I think it was the fact that we did it as Terminators, using only our hands to terminate Scavengers, leaving all their loot behind, is what scared them off the most." Jim said. "We ran out of targets."

"Knowing that Scavengers were the target instead of the Resistance from Terminators, made them run." Cameron said.

"Except for six hundred and twenty seven." Jim said.

"If I ever go back, I will finish them all off, myself." Cameron said.

If Cameron knew the whole story then, she would have returned to that timeline and expanded her cleansing.

"I will go with you." Bob and Jim said in unison.

"Payback is a Bitch." Cameron said.

"And there are three of us." Bob and Jim said in unison.


	18. John

 Chapter 18

** John **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alternate Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

John was instructed to bring Allison to a facility controlled by Mrs. Weaver. There was a captured Skynet TDE located there. Mrs. Weaver and her group of Terminators known as 'Restorators' recently captured it. It was still under construction at the time of capture. Mrs. Weaver and the Restorators finished it.

Now that Mrs. Weaver gained control of a working TDE, she planned to start using it. Mrs. Weaver said that John Henry was returning with the information that he needed and Allison Young was to return with him. Mrs. Weaver asked John to stay on a little longer to help her accomplish some more of her goals. John proved to be a natural leader and the best way for Mrs. Weaver to interface with the Resistance. John decided Allison could be trusted with Cameron's chip, so he agreed to stay a little longer and help Mrs. Weaver.

John wanted the extra time to be around his Father and Uncle. John was sure once he left, he would never see them again. He would ask a personal favor of Mrs. Weaver to watch over them after his departure. He did not know if he would tell her why. He did not think it was a good idea. Mrs. Weaver agreed to assign Metal to them for as long as they needed protection.

John arrived with a squad of Resistance fighters along with Bob and Allison. They encountered a group of Grays with some Metal. The squad stayed behind to provide cover for John and his trio. John did not know it, but some Grays slipped through.

John gave Allison Cameron's chip; she excused herself for a minute. She returned and stepped onto the TDE pad with John Henry. Mrs. Weaver insisted they strip before the transfer, she collected their clothes herself. She would go through them looking for anything Allison might have tried to hide and taken with her. Mrs. Weaver saw Allison held nothing in her hands or within her mouth. Mrs. Weaver carefully looked over the nude form of Allison. Mrs. Weaver was satisfied and reached for the TDE controls.

Mrs. Weaver activated the controls to send John Henry and Allison back. John was unsure why Mrs. Weaver insisted Allison go back at this point in time. John knew Mrs. Weaver was protecting Allison as much as him, if not more. John also knew he trusted Allison more than anyone from this timeline, equal to Kyle and Derek. John wondered if Mrs. Weaver was trying to remove the people he trusted the most and isolate him.

The arcing and flashing started. The energy bubble began to form around John Henry and Allison. It was at that point they started taking fire. John saw John Henry shielding Allison with his body; rounds were striking it, as they vanished in a blinding flashing arc. Allison held both hands over her crotch with her legs crossed. John hoped that Cameron's chip would make it. John knew the time jump could cause vomiting and was afraid Allison might lose Cameron's chip, or expose it to the energy. She told him don't worry. She would protect it. She hadn't told him how. It was private to her.

Bob, the copy of Cameron now in a male Terminator chassis, went after the intruders. Mrs. Weaver went after another group. John collected their gear and moved out after Bob. John heard some noise and saw flashing back in the TDE room. 'What the Hell', he wondered. He went back to look. A bullet smashed into the metal near to his head.

* * *

The arcing and flashing came and went in the TDE room.

Cameron and Jim appeared on the TDE pad. Bullets were coming from their left. Jim went to investigate. Cameron heard someone approaching from the other direction.

Suddenly, Cameron saw John.

"John!" Cameron shouted.

Cameron was elated that she found John and he looked mostly undamaged and fit. This was better than she expected. Cameron saw John was in danger and sprang into action.

There was a Gray moving up behind him with a knife.

"Allison?" John asked confused. "Allison, what happened?"

John took in 'Allison's' naked form on the TDE pad, wondering what went wrong. He also noticed how good she looked now…. Her body looked perfect.

'Allison' leaped past John and slammed the Gray across the room. She picked up his knife and threw it at another figure approaching. She reached over and pulled the Beretta out of John's hand and shot two more Grays, both in the head, coming from their left.

John was trying to follow everything, but it was happening so fast. 'Allison' pushed him behind a desk during this process. John was unable to comprehend all that was happening, it was happening so quickly.

"Allison?" John asked again.

Cameron looked around scanning the room, it was clear. She walked over to him and stood in front of him. She reached down.

"Come with me, if you want to live." Cameron said.

"Ca…, Cam…, Cameron?" John asked bewildered.

"I love you, John, and you love me." Cameron said.

John saw a naked figure that reminded him of Mr. Ellison approaching; he threw some clothes to Cameron.

"Mr. Ellison?" John asked.

"No, John, it's me 'Cameron', I am 'Cameron' also, call me Jim." Jim said in Cameron's voice.

Jim walked over and gave John a big hug too.

Bob walked back in. Cameron and Jim raised their weapons.

"This is Bob, also a copy of 'Cameron'." John said.

Jim walked over and shoved Bob.

"'Bitch Whore'." Jim said in Cameron's voice.

Bob looked at John and Cameron

"It wasn't my choice." Bob defended himself, using Cameron voice as well. "Ask John."

Bob made John aware this would most likely happen. It appeared it was happening.

"I didn't know it would cause such a problem, when I put the copy of Cameron's chip in that chassis. After we transferred John Henry off Cameron's chip and I made a copy of Cameron's original chip, we were going to use a male body. Mrs. Weaver is the one who found the - female. She thought it would be a better choice. Cameron-Bob told me, after he booted up, it was a mistake and to fix it as soon as possible. We needed to leave the facility before we were discovered, but returned two days later." John said. "I am sorry to everyone for that - mistake. It was an honest error. I'm sorry."

Jim and Cameron both glared at Bob.

"It was important John Henry return with his information and Mrs. Weaver insisted Allison go back too." John said.

Jim was dressed now; Cameron was getting dressed also.

The female Scottish voice was unmistakable.

"Looks like a family reunion. That was fast. You are looking better than the last time I saw you - Miss Phillips." Mrs. Weaver said.

When Mrs. Weaver returned, the tension level in the room immediately rose.

"Mrs. Weaver, please address me as - Cameron." Cameron said, trying to be cordial.

Mrs. Weaver looked at Jim.

"James, is that you?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

"No, I am a version of 'Cameron', Cameron-Jim." Jim said. "Please call me Jim."

Cameron ignored Mrs. Weaver, not looking at her. She was angry Mrs. Weaver allowed John to go in the first place.

"We are going back." Cameron said. "Now."

"Not yet." John said. "I have promised to help Mrs. Weaver."


	19. Payback Time

Chapter 19

** Payback Time **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alternate Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

John needed to speak with Cameron. There was a lot troubling him.

"Cameron, I am so sorry you were damaged because of me." John said. "It has bothered me greatly since I saw your damage. I wasn't trying to abandon you. I wanted to get your chip back."

"Call Jim and Bob in here." Cameron said.

"I already told – Bob." John said.

Jim joined John and Cameron.

"I deeply apologize for the danger I put you in and the damage that was done to you." John said. "I will never do that again. That was selfish and wrong of me, to do to you. I know we should have waited to free my Mother."

Cameron looked at Jim; he gave her a slight nod.

"John…." Cameron started.

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me." John said, looking at Cameron.

Cameron and John stared at each other, John moved closer.

Bob joined Jim.

"I love you, John, and you love me." Cameron said.

Cameron looked at Bob and Jim. Jim nodded and Bob gave her a wink.

Cameron moved forward and kissed John. It was their first kiss. It was simple, quick and - interrupted.

"We can play house later."

Who else – Mrs. Weaver.

"I have already told John what objectives I want to see finished before he returns." Mrs. Weaver said. "This is even better than I hoped. Now there are two more of you, and I won't have to be Miss Young as often."

Cameron wondered why she needed to be Allison at all. There was probably going to be a lot of information she didn't want to know. Between Allison and Mrs. Weaver posing as Allison, a lot of things could have happened.

"After the incident with the Scavengers and Allison, I spoke with Derek and Kyle." John said. "They said between the Scavengers and the Tunnel Rats, both groups were almost as big a problem as Skynet. It was not uncommon for them to become Grays for the easier life it offers. They constantly stole their supplies, raped every girl or woman they got a hold of, few survived, those that did were kept as slaves, usually mutilated to be marked as – property. That often turned out to be a fate worse than death. Patrols would be ambushed and people killed, needlessly."

John looked at Cameron, Jim and Bob.

"Mrs. Weaver, she prefers to be called that, along with my help and a select group of the Resistance, have conducted a number of raids and destroyed Skynet facilities and disrupted Skynet activity." John said. "With the information John Henry gathered to take back. We are going after everyone and every place involved with Skynet; that includes known Grays. We are going to terminate them all, when we get back."

Cameron knew John Henry was working on that targeting information.

"This is a future that can not exist. The pain and suffering here is unbearable. It makes me sick to see how these people exist. The fact other humans, the Scavengers, are as bad as Skynet is another beef I have. It is also something Mrs. Weaver wants - changed. We all need it to be changed. As soon as we clean this place up to protect the Resistance here and now, we can go back. I can't leave the Resistance with these burdens unresolved."

Mrs. Weaver started to speak.

She assumed the form of a teenage girl, half clad in ragged clothing, with one plump breast mostly exposed.

"This is the - bait, I use. It is not long before a group 'captures' me and takes me to their den. I don't even have to hunt this way, they come to me. When I leave, I make sure it is obvious that a Terminator was there. Every once in a while, I leave one emasculated Scavenger alive to spread the word; Terminators are now targeting Scavengers - specifically."

Mrs. Weaver resumed her preferred form.

"If Cameron and - Jim, are willing to help me, this job can get done a lot faster." Mrs. Weaver said. "Will you join us?"

Cameron thought of the horrors Allison and Vanna endured and nearly died from. She could see John wanted to do this. It was important to him and it was important to her.

"I will do it, but a version of me - a 'Cameron', will stay with John at all times, one of us three, no exceptions." Cameron said.

"I would like to stay with John." Jim said.

Cameron thought that was a better idea than Jim and Bob alone together.

"That is fine. I will go with Cameron. I know the area. John knows the area as well to help Jim, and Mrs. Weaver is quite capable on her own." Bob added.

"This is personal to me. These people hurt my 'daughter' and the woman she loves, Allison." Mrs. Weaver said. "I want these people terminated as much as I want Skynet terminated. 'Payback is a Bitch' and there is no bigger or badder Bitch than I."

Cameron looked at her, she thought to herself. 'You are formidable Mrs. Weaver, but you don't know me….'

Jim and Bob were both thinking the same thing.

Cameron looked at both of them, and finished her thought. 'And there are three of ME.'

"Is that how Vanna, I mean, Savannah, got that nasty scar?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, it is a terrible story. If I'd known of it before, I would have made sure Allison returned with her" Mrs. Weaver said. "It was very lonely for Savannah, or Vanna, without her - special friend. She needed someone to love, someone to share with."

Cameron looked down; Mrs. Weaver noted the body language.

Mrs. Weaver paused for a moment at what Cameron indirectly revealed about Vanna. Looking at Cameron, she could SEE why. It made her wonder….

Cameron thought she was going do this, for Vanna and for Allison. She owed HER Allison so much also. This would be a way to atone for some of her past Skynet transgressions.

"The real scars are the ones they left in her mind. That is why I made sure myself, that Allison was sent back to Vanna. Vanna already suffered enough. I was not there to protect her, a Mother should have been - HER Mother." Mrs. Weaver said. "That is also why I understand John, sacrificing you, Cameron, to retrieve his Mother."

Mrs. Weaver looked at Cameron.

"I would have gone on my own accord, at a later date. Sarah is my friend. I never leave anyone I care about behind. You don't understand how I work. You don't understand how WE work." Cameron said, glancing at her two counterparts.

Cameron knew Mrs. Weaver didn't know her.

John just looked at Cameron. He remembered she rescued Derek too, even after how they all treated her, the jokes and snide remarks, even him.

The talk of dismantling or burning her, made John feel sick. He now understood her poem she wrote for school, 'Outsider'. 'What have we done? What have I done?', John wondered.

"Let's get started." Bob said.

"It is what we were built for, termination." Jim said.

"We're coming and Hell is coming with us." Cameron said.

**"Payback Time."** The three 'Camerons' said in unison.


	20. Savannah

 Chapter 20

**Savannah**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Resistance Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron was working on trying to make Allison look - Tight. It took her, Vanna and Allison to do it. Once Allison was completely healed up, it would be easier. Allison was not experienced in any of this. She only ever relied on her natural beauty and charm. She did not have the means or time to ever look nice, let alone - Tight. Allison never even heard the term before Cameron said it. It was more of a challenge wondering when your next meal would be, or worse, what it would be. Until Kyle and Derek 'adopted' her into their 'family', it was a struggle to avoid the Metal, or worse - Scavengers, sometimes you did, sometimes you - didn't. There were a few times she didn't. It happened to all the females at some point - ALL of them.

Allison appreciated Cameron and Vanna helping her. She still wanted to call Vanna - Savannah. That was her name. Now Allison was able to meet Vanna as a girl, as Savannah, her younger self. Seeing Savannah as a girl brought back memories for her. It made her think when she was a little older than Savannah was right now.

They were troubling memories.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alternate Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Few Years** **Back In Time:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Kyle found Allison after she'd been running for two days with almost no sleep and no food. She told him the story of why she'd been running. It was about what almost happened, and what did happen to a pretty girl, who sacrificed herself to save her. She couldn't cry anymore, her tears were gone. She wanted to go back and trade herself for the girl. Sadly she knew by now, it would be too late for her. She'd seen the mutilated corpses before. The tears came again.

Derek told her she was just a kid and she did the right thing, after he arrived and Kyle filled him in. He said between the Scavengers and the Metal, Humans were doomed. There was no leader and no organized Resistance.

Derek and Kyle both possessed guns. Derek reached in is pack and gave Allison a shiny silver revolver.

"Keep this with you, use it if you have to. Don't be afraid to protect yourself." Derek said.

Derek opened the cylinder and showed her it held six shots, he closed the cylinder.

"Point it and pull the trigger, it's just that simple." Derek said.

He showed her how to load and unload the revolver. He let her dry fire it to get the feel of the trigger in both double and single action. She was amazed at how easy it was to pull the trigger after she thumbed the hammer back and fire the revolver in single action. She could thumb back the hammer with both thumbs quite easily. The pull through double action was harder. She could fit both her index fingers inside the trigger guard and pull it that way, without too much difficulty.

"If you have to use it, you will be pumped with adrenaline and that will give you the strength. Look, it is them or you." Kyle said. "It won't stop Metal."

"What should I do then?" Allison asked.

"Run." Kyle said.

Kyle showed her how to use the heel of her left hand to cock the hammer back when pushing the revolver forward with her right hand. Kyle told her when the revolver fired, it was louder than crap and kicked like a mule. He pointed out the person on the front side of the barrel, was going to be in a lot worse shape. Kyle opened the cylinder and showed her where it contained the model number of the firearm. It said '66'. Derek gave her six additional rounds for it, sealed in plastic to keep them dry.

"Can you tell us more about what happened and where?" Kyle asked. "We know it was two days ago."

Allison told them the story of what happened. She'd been searching for food; there was Metal in the area. Two men chased her down and tied her hands and drug her back to their camp. The only reason they did not rape her right then, was because they too spotted the Metal in the area. They tied her to a pole back at their camp. The leader of the group told the half dozen other men in his group not to touch her. The leader made it clear, if she was - spoiled, that man would die. There was a group of some other females also rounded up. One of the young teenagers approached the leader and they carried on a brief conversation. The two kept looking at Allison. Allison saw the teenager was quite shapely and very pretty. After the conversation ended, the leader took something from the open fire. It was a metal rod, glowing red hot. It reminded Allison of what she heard they mark animals with, a branding iron.

"Do we have a deal?" The teenager asked.

"We do, if you do this freely." The leader said. "I will believe you."

"Three hours head start?" The teenager asked.

"Yes." The leader agreed. "You better keep up your end of the deal. If you don't, I promise you a slow painful death."

He told the teenager to lie on the ground and expose her lower mid section, she did so without hesitation.

"Three hours, no one follows her." The teenager said.

"Yes." The leader said.

"Do it." The teenager said.

The teenage girl screamed as the red hot metal touched her. White smoke poured out around the metal. After a few minutes she got up and came over to Allison and untied her.

"You are being released. I want you to run from here and do not stop running until you can't move." The teenager said. "What's your name?"

"Allison. Why are they letting me go?"

"I made a deal with the leader. If he lets you go and no one in this camp follows you for three hours." The teenager said, pausing. "I will do - whatever, he says, wants or asks, freely."

"Why would you do that for me?" Allison asked.

"It is going to happen anyway, or worse, so I might as well try to have something good come out of it, this time." The teenager said. "I have been through this before. I never was branded like this. He said he was marking me as his property for life. Having me do whatever he wants, for as long as he wants, is worth more to him than the two minutes pleasure he will have with you. You are still a girl. I became a woman - years ago. Maybe I can buy you a year or two if you are careful. Try to stay a girl as long as possible, being a woman – sucks."

Allison looked at the burn on the teenager. It said something she could not make out. The teenager was holding her hand over it. It looked very painful.

"Now run, Allison, run." The teenager said. "Don't stop and never look back."

Allison looked around and was starting to go.

"I will never forget you." Allison said. "Thank you."

"RUN."

"What's your name?" Allison asked.

Allison would never forget that flaming red hair.

"My name is Savannah."


	21. Girls Night Out

Chapter 21

** Girls Night Out **

* * *

Vanna and Allison were going out. Allison asked Cameron if she wanted to come along. Cameron said only if they could take Sarah with them. Cameron was worried about Sarah, she seemed so alone. Even though John was back, it seemed there was still an emptiness to Sarah.

Cameron tried to interact with Sarah whenever she could. Cameron was with John a lot, Vanna and Allison shared each other. Sarah only seemed to have - memories. Cameron told Sarah she would never 'take' John away from her. Cameron said there was room for everyone in their tight knit group.

Sarah was aware that John and Cameron's relationship, was - expanding, but she did not want to really think or know by - how much. Sarah knew Cameron was the best person to help and protect John at this point in his life. Vanna indicated that Cameron seemed fully 'functional' as a Human female. What John and Cameron did on their own, was their business, Sarah was not going to get involved.

Cameron did not wish to subtract anything from Sarah's life, but add to it. She made a point to see that John stayed close to his Mother.

* * *

The four 'girls', went out. There was no mission for tonight. Everyone except Cameron needed a rest. Allison asked Cameron if she ever rested or slept.

"I don't sleep." Cameron said.

"You don't need to recharge or regenerate or something?" Allison asked.

"No." Cameron said. "I can operate twenty-four hours a day."

"What do you do?" Allison asked.

"Everything." Cameron said.

Allison wasn't sure what that meant. Maybe Cameron could show her sometime. She would need to ask Cameron later. Maybe Cameron could improve her training.

"Tonight is fun night, let's go have some fun." Allison said. "I need a break."

The girls caught a movie and dinner. They wanted to have a few drinks, which Sarah needed to purchase. No one would serve Cameron or Allison.

Vanna and Sarah were teaching Allison to drive, or attempting to anyway. They wanted her to learn in a safer manner than she'd learned in the wastelands. It was slow going, but Allison was a quick learner. Allison said she also wanted to learn to drive a 'stick shift'. She wanted to learn how to drive everything.

Allison drove slightly erratically. She either hit one pot hole too many, or one curb too many.

They ended up with a flat tire on some dark side street. Cameron changed the tire without the use of tools, much to the cheering and clapping of the women.

All the noise and laughing brought - visitors.

"Trouble." Cameron said. "I have it."

"You babes look like you need some real men to help you out." The leader said.

It looked like half a dozen members of a street gang approaching them.

"Scavengers!" Allison said as she gripped the butt of her Model 66. "I'll take the two on the far right."

"Relax. Don't do anything yet." Sarah said. "They are a local street gang, just thugs and punks."

"Thugs and punks?" The leader asked.

"Let's hope he comprehends better than he hears." Sarah said. "You fellas leave now and no one gets hurt."

"What's gonna happen?" The leader asked.

"She happens." Sarah said, nodding her head towards Cameron.

"You sluts are gonna get a real work over by my crew. I'm gonna start with that one." The leader said.

He pointed at Cameron.

"Then her sister and friend." The leader said. "The mouthy Mother will be last."

Allison was ready to draw and fire. Sarah touched her, holding her back.

Cameron looked at the girls and Sarah.

Sarah nodded.

"OK." Cameron said.

Cameron took off her purple coat and handed it to Vanna.

"Try not to kill anyone." Sarah said. Reaching back and touching her Glock.

"OK - what?" The leader asked.

"You said I was first." Cameron said. "Here I am. Now what?"

Cameron walked up, facing the six punks. It seemed to unnerve the thugs that she was not afraid of them.

"Well?" Cameron asked.

"What are you looking at?" The leader asked.

Cameron leaned forward slightly.

"I'm looking at you." Cameron stated.

One of the thugs was moving to come up Cameron's side. Cameron reached out and tripped him, punching him in the back of the neck. He was in the process of getting out a butterfly knife, it clattered to the pavement unopened. Another rushed her from the other side. Cameron grabbed him and brought her foot up from in back of her, over her shoulder, and slammed it into his head. She advanced on two more reaching for guns or knives and slammed both of them together, then threw them to opposite sides of the street, like rag dolls, they were no longer moving. Cameron looked around and smiled, four up and four down, two to go.

"Is this how you play the game?" Cameron asked.

"You're crazy." The leader said, in utter fear.

Cameron snatched a pistol out of the leaders hand, that he finally managed to draw and threw it into the face of the remaining man, he went down, blood gushing from his forehead.

"I like this game." Cameron said.

The leader pulled a switchblade.

Cameron picked up the butterfly knife and expertly opened it in a swift fluid motion. The leader stepped back, terrified, the front of his pants rapidly forming a wet spot.

Allison and Vanna watched in awe. It was only about ten seconds since Cameron first said 'OK'.

"She is taking it easy on them." Sarah informed Vanna and Allison. "They are all still alive."

Cameron grabbed the punk's knife hand and crushed the wrist. He screamed in agony, the switchblade falling to the ground. Cameron held her knife to his throat.

"What did you want to start with?" Cameron asked. "I'm here."

"I'm gonna kill you." The punk gasped out.

"You can't kill me." Cameron said.

Cameron picked him up by the neck and squeezed. He fell limp. She dropped him to the ground.

Vanna and Allison looked on in awe.

"Wow, you were amazing." Allison said. "Cameron, you're the greatest."

Vanna put her mouth against Allison's ear and whispered as softly as she could.

"Still going to try to hit on her boyfriend?" Vanna asked.

Allison swallowed, hard.

"That's enough 'fun' for tonight." Sarah said. "Let's go."

"This was fun, a really great time. Let's do it again tomorrow." Allison said and meant it.

"Nights are usually like this for me anyway." Cameron said.

"Really?" Allison asked.

"Yes" Cameron said.

"Do you ever kill anyone?" Allison asked.

"Sometimes." Cameron said. "It happens."

"I know things like this happen in our future." Allison said.

"Things happen here too." Cameron said.

"Can I go out with you some night?" Allison asked. "I would like to learn more from you and be more like you. That is if you want to teach me. I am a quick learner."

Cameron thought about that for a moment.

"Anytime." Cameron said. "Maybe we can learn from each other."

Allison was not sure what that meant.

Cameron knew there were a few things she needed to learn from Allison. The main one being, what happened in the future between Allison and John. There was more to the story than anyone was saying. Cameron wanted answers, she wanted the truth.

 


	22. Confessions

Chapter 22

** Confessions **

* * *

John was asleep. Bob and Jim were at the bunker for protection. Cameron assigned Bob to John and Jim to Sarah. Whenever she was out, one of them would remain with John. If the girls went out, Metal was to accompany them. There were no exceptions to the rule.

Cameron was collecting her gear. Allison approached her, dressed in black. Cameron looked up, she'd been expecting Allison. Cameron learned of Allison bravery and dedication to the Resistance, in the future John went to. Cameron knew Allison went through - a lot, but it never slowed her down, she always came up swinging. Cameron was proud of Allison. This Allison was tougher than Her Allison - Future Allison..

"Can I go with you?" Allison asked. "I would like to improve."

"It can get messy." Cameron said.

"I have been around a few of those where I come from." Allison said. "I can make a pretty good - mess, myself."

"Why do you want to come?" Cameron asked.

"I would like to learn to be more like – YOU." Allison said. "You can teach me to be - better. You can make me better. The more I learn, the better I am able to protect John. and everyone else too."

"I have Cameron-Bob's knowledge now." Cameron said. "I - know."

Cameron wanted to see if Allison would fold.

Allison, felt embarrassed.

Allison did not know about Cameron when she first pursued John. John hadn't told her - everything, until she encountered Mrs. Weaver.

"Look, nothing ever happened." Allison said. "We never made love or any did kind of sex.

"You wanted it to." Cameron said. "You tried to make - it happen."

"I was feeling lonely. I was alone. Savannah was gone and I did not know where." Allison said. "John always treated me nice and did nice things for me. He treated me with respect. He accepted me for who I was, not who I wasn't. I am not into men Cameron, but I could not help it as John seeped slowly into my heart."

Cameron felt conflicted.

That is exactly what was happening to her with Vanna. Vanna was really her first friend, who accepted her for what she was and never put her down. Cameron realized Allison was also accepting her for who she was - what she was, as well. That meant something to Cameron. They weren't prejudging her. There was to outright - hatred of her.

"I felt much the same way about Vanna, Allison." Cameron said.

"I know, Savannah told me everything." Allison said.

"We should refer to her as Vanna around her younger self – Savannah." Cameron said.

"I forget sometimes." Allison said. "I have only known her as Savannah."

"I did not know how to respond to Vanna. She wanted, no, needed, more than I could give. I wanted to respond to her. I was unsure how." Cameron said. "I am devoted to John. I love John and John loves me."

"To be honest, when I found out you were Met… different, I did ask John if he wanted to – compare, to try the real - thing." Allison said. "He told me there was nothing to compare. He said he could not betray you - again."

Cameron knew John spent the night with Riley. She did the laundry. She knew which dried fluids were John's and which ones were Riley's.

"John has always - respected me, he has not asked or ordered me to – to do anything. No one has." Cameron said. "If John were to ever touch another female, I would have wanted it to be you. I would want it to be you. He has a right to make his own choice. I KNOW I can never be human, alive or - real. I KNOW it, Allison. It stabs my hea... - mind."

Allison reached up and touched Cameron's cheek.

Cameron felt something inside her, at that gesture. Cameron reached up and touched Allison's hand still touching her cheek. It was so soft and warm. The touch was - loving.

"Stay a 'girl' as long as you can, being a woman – sucks." Allison said.

"Did you know Bob was - me?" Cameron asked.

"No." Allison said.

"Allison, I am made in your image. I have some of the memories of My Allison. You gave me life a second time when you returned my chip, my essence." Cameron said. "You carried ME back, inside your body."

"But weren't you – alive, on the computer here?" Allison asked.

"This right now, is being alive for me, untethered, mobile, free, and unrestricted. I need only answer to myself. Thank you for - saving me, Allison. Thank you for giving me life and giving me my life back - again."

"You, or versions of you, Cameron, have saved my life three times since I have been here. It is you I should be thanking." Allison said.

"I owe Allison, MY Allison, a debt I can never repay." Cameron said.

It seemed to weigh heavily on Cameron more and more what she'd done to Her Allison. It was building up inside Cameron, bothering her. The more she was around Allison; the deeper her guilt about Future Allison seemed to haunt her.

Allison looked sad.

"I have thought of this a great deal, Allison. I want you to just listen. You do not need to respond. I feel as if you, Allison Young, in any timeline, are my – Mother. At least the closest thing to a Mother I could have. With everything you have given me and done for me. My Father may be Skynet, and that is something I am forced to live with, but to know I have such a fine woman as my Mother, makes me feel better."

"I don't know what to say." Allison said.

"You don't need say or think anything." Cameron said. "I just wanted you to know that."

"Vanna suggested I ask you if I can read some of your poems. She said she sees a lot of me and herself in them." Allison said. "She wants me to see the - person, you really are."

"It is a way for me to - download my mind, into another's mind." Cameron said.

"If it is too personal…." Allison said.

"You may read them with Vanna, or on your own." Cameron said. "I only ask you do not share them with - anyone else."

"Meaning John?" Allison asked.

Cameron looked down, then back into Allison's eyes.

"You are a part of me, Allison. There was only one Allison Young to start, regardless of the timeline." Cameron said. "Even with different timelines and futures, you all started from the same - Allison."

"Can you tell me of Your Allison?" Allison asked.

"I am unable to talk about her, now. There was much that - happened. To talk of her, causes me deep - distress…."

"What happened to her?" Allison asked.

"She was in a Skynet facility when I left. Nothing good ever happens there." Cameron said. "Let's leave it at that - for now…."

"I am ready to go out when you are." Allison said.

Cameron started to walk then stopped and faced Allison.

"I will protect you as much as I can, Allison. John comes first, but I will watch over you. I will assign Bob or Jim when they are not watching John or Sarah to accompany you."

"Why?" Allison asked.

"I – failed, My Allison. I need to atone for that - sin. I can not bear the thought of something happening to you." Cameron said. "You are a part of me. Any Allison Young is a part of me. Every Allison Young is PART of ME."

Cameron headed for the SUV.

"We can talk on the way." Cameron said.

"Can I drive?" Allison asked.

"The keys are in your pocket." Cameron said.

"When?" Allison asked, finding them. "How did you do that?"

"I have many skills." Cameron said, smiling.

"Let's do it then." Allison said. "I am ready for - anything."


	23. Magic

 Chapter 23

** Magic **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alternate Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

John arranged a few things. He wanted to get it right, without panicking the others. It was time to get Derek and Kyle on board about what was really happening. John asked Allison to tell her story as well. John knew the Reese Brothers were not going to be an - easy sell. John knew it was a pretty unbelievable story. John started anyway, they all listened in disbelief.

Allison gave her account of what happened to her and what she saw. Allison swore to them that she was telling the truth. She knew what she saw and what happened, she was there. She knew what saved her.

Derek was skeptical of what John and Allison were telling him. It seemed to go against everything he believed or wanted to believe. Some of the very _things_ they were fighting and that was killing Mankind - could help them.

"Metal helping humans? Working side by side - together? Female Terminators? Liquid Metal?" Derek asked. "You have to look at this from my point of view, our point of view."

"Derek, I was there. It saved me. It knew about Savannah and our - relationship." Allison said. "It was protecting me because of Savannah. It saved me because it knew Savannah loved me."

"Where did it go? It sounds like some kind of - magic." Derek said.

"It helped me, SAVED me, then it was gone." Allison said.

"Where did it go?" Kyle asked.

"It was just - gone." Allison said.

"It came from nowhere, and later - disappeared?" Kyle asked. "It really does sound like - magic."

"She is from a different future. That is what I have been trying to explain. I am here from the past. I have told you the story three times." John said. "Allison and I are both telling the truth."

"A different future, time travel, someone from the - past? It is so hard to - accept." Kyle said. "If Allison was not telling us these things herself, I would not believe any of it either, NONE of it. It is unbelievable to anything we know."

John told Mrs. Weaver where the meeting was going to take place. She said she would be there, waiting and listening. John figured it was 'Showtime'.

"Will you join us?" John asked.

"My instinct is to say, NO." Derek said. "Metal is the - enemy."

"We are losing this war. Between Skynet Metal and Scavengers, our hope and chances of survival, are running out of time." Kyle said. "We are fighting a losing battle."

"Will you join us?" John asked again.

"Kyle?" Derek asked.

"What do we have to lose? It is only matter of time, at this point, until we are obliterated." Kyle said. "We are losing."

Kyle and Derek talked among themselves, asking Allison her opinions and input.

John thought there would be a bigger argument than there was.

Allison was in John's corner on this, and made that clear.

John noticed the wall morph into an 'Irish Setter' in the background. He said nothing.

"Will you join us?" John asked again.

"We will, but at the first sign of treachery, deception or a double cross…." Derek said. "You are asking us to join part of what we have been fighting - for years."

"Look." John said.

The 'Irish Setter' barked once at them.

"Whose dog is that?" Allison asked.

"I haven't seen one of those in years, since I was a kid." Derek said.

"A few seconds ago it was part of the wall." John said.

"The wall?" Derek asked, confused.

"Derek, Kyle and Allison, I would like you to meet, Mrs. Weaver. She is a Liquid Metal Terminator. She will help us in our fight against Skynet. Don't panic or do anything irrational or stupid. She is about to change form, into a - female."

Before their eyes the change occurred. Kyle and Derek instinctively backed away, as did Allison. The look of fear was on their faces.

John stood to the side between them, to reassure them. He moved closer to Mrs. Weaver.

"Miss Young, it is nice to see you again. Mr. Reese and Mr. Reese, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Mrs. Weaver said.

"Is that thing dangerous?" Derek asked, nervously.

"Very. Deadly, swift and ruthless. I believe Miss Young can confirm that." Mrs. Weaver said.

Mrs. Weaver was standing there in a white dress and high heels, looking like she stepped out of a high fashion magazine, just like Allison said.

The two brothers could not fathom what they'd just witnessed.

Allison was the first to respond.

"I would like to thank you for saving my life and rescuing me." Allison said. "I really mean that."

"You're welcome." Mrs. Weaver said. ""Anything for Savannah."

"Do you still think I am insane or a Gray now?" John asked.

"Are there any more surprises?" Derek asked.

"Actually there are going to be quite a few more. In this timeline Skynet does not yet know of our arrival or my ability. There appear to be no other Terminators like me here." Mrs. Weaver said. "I should have quite the advantage."

Mrs. Weaver looked at each of them.

"I would also like to clean up the Scavenger 'problem'. I became aware of that problem from Savannah. It was very disturbing to me. I have saved Miss Young from three attempts to - violate her."

"Three?" Allison asked.

"I ended the other two without you being aware." Mrs. Weaver said. "I apologize for being late on this third attempt, Miss Young. There were two Terminators stalking you. I had to terminate them. It did not take long."

"We found them split apart, their skulls shredded." Derek asked. "You did that?"

"Yes. My kind is - unstoppable, except Mr. Connor here and his Mother, have defeated one of my type in the past, with the aid of an endoskeleton Terminator. They have also destroyed several Terminators in the past year. Sarah Connor, John's Mother, along with a Resistance fighter sent from another future timeline, destroyed another Terminator decades before Judgment Day."

"Another future? Time travel? Liquid Metal? A kid and his – Mother, destroying Terminators?" Derek asked. "I guess seeing is believing."

"I would like to meet this woman, Sarah Connor." Kyle said. "It sounds like she is the Mother of the Resistance."

"In my future, John Connor is the leader of the Resistance and results in the destruction of Skynet." Mrs. Weaver said.

Derek looked at Kyle then to John.

"Maybe we should put him in charge then." Derek said.

"I came back from the future to John's past, to try to prevent Skynet. Things don't always work out as planned." Mrs. Weaver said. "Being in this timeline is one of them."

"What is the plan?" Kyle asked.

"I am looking for my son." Mrs. Weaver said.

"Your - son...?" Derek asked. "What's next?"

The three Resistance fighters looked bewildered.

Kyle thought at this point, anything is possible.

"Yes, he arrived here in this timeline a year ago. He was the 'Colonel' from the Regular Army that took Savannah away." Mrs. Weaver said.

"Where is she? She said she would not be back for a long time, maybe never." Tears filled Allison's eyes. "It sounded like we would never see each other again."

They could all see how much Allison missed Savannah.

"Savannah is alive and well at my place of business." Mrs. Weaver said.

"Place of business?" Derek asked. "Like a - company?"

"Where is that at?" Kyle asked. "Everything is wrecked around here."

"In the past." Mrs. Weaver said.

Derek, Kyle and Allison, looked totally bewildered.


	24. Wastelands

Chapter 24

** Wastelands **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alternate Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Few Years Back In Time:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Savannah watched as Allison ran from the compound. As promised, no one followed her. She hoped Allison would not stop and run until she could no longer move. Allison was just a kid. She deserved a chance to have a life and live. Savannah knew her life was over. It'd been over for half a dozen years. She was waiting for death to catch up to her. She wondered why it hadn't. She knew it would be a welcome relief when it did.

Savannah watched and listened to what was happening around her. It made her sick. If the Scavenger leader kept his promise, she should not die today - if she kept her promise. Savannah told herself it was the best option. It was going to happen one way or the other - again. It happened before, many times. Now she was 'marked'. It would make all further assaults even more brutal.

Savannah knew what was coming next. She could hear the screams coming from the other hovels. More than likely some would die. At that point a body was tossed from a hooch. It was a naked female, covered with blood, unmoving.

No one cared. It was like someone threw out the trash. It was woman Savannah met a few months ago, as they hid and tried to stay alive together. Now her fate looked grim, if not already terminal.

Two men from another hovel came over to her lifeless form. They both laughed.

One kicked her in the side. She did not move. They laughed harder.

The other one bent down and touched her.

"She is still warm." The first Scavenger said.

They both laughed even more and drug her lifeless body into their hovel, by her hair.

One pulled a knife out.

"A few souvenirs when are done, will look nice next to the others." The second Scavenger said.

"When we are done…." The first Scavenger said.

The two Scavengers joked and laughed about their extensive - collection.

One was disappointed they would not be able to hear her scream and beg.

Savannah felt the bile rise in her throat, but controlled it. That could be her right now. It would be her soon enough. To live, _this_ , was her only choice. Dead she could not escape. Each day she submitted and survived, was one day closer to escape and freedom. Maybe death was the real freedom in all of this madness.

This messed up world was a Hell on earth. What was worse, the machines or man? The machines at least did not take pleasure in their destruction. Man did.

The three hours went by that Savannah bargained for.

She saw the leader approach.

"I kept my end of the deal." The leader said. "Time is up."

"I appreciate that. She was still a girl." Savannah said. "I have sold my soul to help her. I will now do as you ask."

"Indeed you have, and yes, you will." The leader said.

The leader touched her body. Savannah did not resist.

"Follow me." The leader said.

They entered the leader's hovel.

"Strip." The leader said.

Savannah started to remove her clothing.

"Slowly." The leader said.

Savannah slowed, as she carefully set each piece of clothing down.

"Turn around." The leader said.

Savannah slowly turned in a circle, as the leader leered at her. She felt his hungry eyes already starting the assault.

"This may be the best deal I have ever made." The leader said.

He gave her a few more commands.

Savannah did as she was told.

"Come here." The leader said.

Savanna walked up. It would start soon. Savannah would try to let her mind drift, as her body was ravaged.

"You belong to me now. You are my property. I own you." The leader said.

The leader looked at her brand, touching it softly.

Savannah winced in pain.

"Please me." The leader said.

"What would you like - first?" Savannah asked.

Hungry eyes danced over her body.

"I can't wait. Lay down on the mat." The leader said.

She did. Savannah knew the first assault went quick.

The leader started to rapidly remove his clothing.

Savannah knew what was next. She only hoped there would not be a beating to go along with it. She noted the knife in the man's belt. Her life was truly over. She doubted she would leave this Hell Hole alive. In fact she hoped she wouldn't.

She heard a gunshot. The screaming died in another hovel. They have already killed another one of them, she thought. I must do this to survive. If I fight back, I am dead. Dead I can not escape. Dead I can not fight.

The naked man stood leering over her.

"Spread your legs." The leader said. "Wider, bend your knees. Like that."

Savannah did as she was told; she knew the first assault would be over in a few minutes - if that long.

"This will be the first time I have not had to take it by force." The leader said.

"Please don't hurt me anymore." Savannah said. "I will do as you ask."

Savannah saw the leader was - ready. He moved toward her.

An explosion shook the hovel, one side collapsed inward. Debris fell upon Savannah. She covered her face and rolled over onto her stomach as the poorly constructed wooden wall collapsed and pinned her down, covering her.

The shooting started.

Savannah could hear gunfire all around, she decided not to move.

Men and women were screaming.

The shooting finally stopped.

She could see a metal foot through a gap.

She stopped breathing.

'At least this will be quick when they find me', she thought.

She heard crashing and thumping sounds for about half an hour. A lone male scream shattered the silence. The sounds drifted away. She laid there the rest of the day and night, still covered with rubble. She knew she was injured because of the new pains she now felt. She hardly felt her burn wound anymore. Fear hung over her.

All she felt was terror and - death.

It was almost dawn. The night screamed at her with - silence. She tried to stay motionless.

Savannah clawed her way out. Her injuries were mostly superficial, but hurt greatly. She received few big bruises and several new cuts.

She found her clothes and put them on.

The leader was lying outside the half of the shack that still stood. His skull was crushed and there were bullet holes in his back. She found a pistol lying in the dirt next to him. She picked it up. She briefly considered using it to end her – suffering. If this was going to happen again and again, what is the point? This is living?

She looked around and took some supplies, food and water.

She was alive. She'd survived. Everyone was dead except her.

The scar the branding would leave, would be a constant reminder of the day she traded her soul, for a girl's life. It was a small price to pay. A Terminator canceled her debt, unpaid. She'd gambled and won - this time.

Each day is a new day.

She knew it was better to be alive than dead.

Hope.

She would survive at all costs.

She was now going to take the advice she'd given to Allison.

Run until she could not move and never look back.


	25. Legend

 Chapter 25

** Legend **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alternate Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The 'Legend' of Allison Young and John Connor spread throughout the land, and with it - hope. The actions of Cameron and Mrs. Weaver both as 'Allison', and Mrs. Weaver also as 'John', with John himself, became the talk of extreme bravery and action against Skynet. With the aid of the Resistance they defeated Skynet locally and cleaned out the Wastelands of Scavengers, for a five hundred mile radius. With some hope in sight, the Resistance united. The rag tag remains of some of the military returned to lend a hand with equipment. There was light at the end of the tunnel, bright light, the darkness was gone.

'John Connor' and 'Allison Young' led the troops into battle. They were always at the front leading the charge. They never buckled under pressure, if the fight seemed to be more than they could handle. They fought harder. The Resistance saw the machines could be defeated.

The Resistance was now an organized fighting force. John with the aid of Mrs. Weaver was able to get Metal reprogrammed and fighting with the Resistance. Those Terminators were now known as Restorators. They were not accepted at first, but they always led the assaults against Grays and Terminators. They kept Resistance losses down.

The casualty levels were falling. People now had - Hope. REAL HOPE. People could start to see a way out and a future. Runners were sent out to spread the word. John Connor was coming and HOPE was coming with him. The Reese Brothers at his side, spreading - Victory.

Cameron terminated the main Skynet computer with John and Mrs. Weaver at her side. It screamed and cried out as the Thermite burnt it into ashes. It threatened them all, even as it melted and was incinerated.

Cameron was still dissatisfied with the conditions they would be leaving behind.

"The only way to fix any of this permanently, is to go back and prevent this from happening." Cameron said. "This is worse than the future I came from. What has been done to the females here is unacceptable."

"At least this timeline can exist in a more peaceful manner if we don't succeed in the past." John stated. "We will leave these people with a fighting chance and hope."

"If everyone is in agreement, it is time to go back." Cameron said. "I promised to get you home, John. I am not going to fail."

"I am ready." John answered. "We have done the heavy lifting. We are only leaving clean up work behind."

Cameron, Jim, Bob and John went with Mrs. Weaver to the TDE facility she controlled. She installed Restorators to staff and guard it. John noticed there was a lot more than the last time he was there; in fact there was a small army. There were no Humans around.

John figured Mrs. Weaver was making more Restorators; he wasn't quite sure what for. She kept her word so far and always assisted the Resistance.

"This is quite a force of Metal you have acquired, Mrs. Weaver." John said.

"Restorators, please." Mrs. Weaver said. "I'm planning ahead, for the - Past."

"We need to go back now." John said.

"Do we have to bring that 'Bitch Whore' back with us?" Jim asked, looking at Bob.

Bob lifted his hands out to his sides at shoulder height.

Cameron glared at Jim.

"Yes. Bob has files I need to review. There is a list of things I need to – know." Cameron said. "I will see them for myself so - nothing, gets left out."

Bob looked away.

"I told you so." Jim said.

"Cameron, nothing happened, with - anyone." John said. "It could have, but it didn't."

"It almost did half a dozen times, and none were with me." Bob said, glaring at Jim.

"That is after you were separated from John Henry. Time and possibly - events existed before you were reactivated." Cameron said. "I will establish a complete timeline from John Henry and Allison when we get back. I will know everything that happened here since John arrived."

"You are going to question Allison?" John asked.

John knew that might cause a problem.

Cameron saw Mrs. Weaver look away. Cameron figured she knew - something.

"You need to come with us." Cameron said to Mrs. Weaver.

"I won't be returning just yet." Mrs. Weaver stated.

"Why not?" Cameron asked.

"I still have a few more loose ends to tie up here." Mrs. Weaver said.

"I think we should all go back - together." Cameron said.

Cameron stood in the center facing Mrs. Weaver. Jim and Bob moved to each side of Cameron.

John thought this was starting to look like a Western gunfight. He stepped into the center of the two groups.

"It is best if Mrs. Weaver finishes her work. She has a few loose ends to tie up for me also. I have asked for her help in a few more - matters. It is very important to me."

Cameron's trio still faced Mrs. Weaver. They were all still armed.

John saw the situation was about to go - HOT.

"We don't need to do this." John said. "Cameron, I want you to stand down, all three of you."

One of Mrs. Weavers Restorators moved up alongside Jim, trying to get in back of Cameron.

"Stop!" Mrs. Weaver said sternly.

It was too late, Cameron was already moving as well as Bob, Jim hadn't caught the movement and when he did, he slammed into Bob. Jim took the juice from a Taser and went down.

Mrs. Weaver stepped forward and in a swift motion, slamming a sledge hammer looking fist into the head of her aggressive Restorator.

He went flying backwards.

"Everyone relax. I don't want this." Mrs. Weaver said. "This isn't what I want."

The room was ready to explode with action.

"I mean no harm to any of you or the Humans here." Mrs. Weaver said. "John, help me out, please."

"Everyone stand down." John said. "No one here is an enemy of anyone else here."

Cameron glared at Mrs. Weaver.

"Bob, get Jim and let's go." Cameron said.

Cameron and her group laid down their arms and stripped.

They loaded Jim onto the platform and Bob and Cameron flanked John as the arcing and flashing started and the energy bubble appeared.

The arcing and flashing ended.

They were gone.

" _That one,_ I am going to have to watch." Mrs. Weaver sighed.

Mrs. Weaver took in Cameron's nude form as she'd done with Allison's nude form. She found it very appealing as well. She thought Savannah chose well. She planned to look up Allison when she got back herself. She wouldn't be able to get to Cameron, but Allison would - work, and she would never - know, Mrs. Weaver smiled.

Mrs. Weaver took the form of Cameron, then John, then Vanna. She smiled to herself and resumed her form of choice.

Mrs. Weaver motioned for some of her Metal to come forward.

"We have one task to complete for Mr. Connor and our score is even." Mrs. Weaver said. "I want it done right."

Three of her Restorators appeared.

Mrs. Weaver issued a string of commands.

"Unit 84, Reassemble and then reprogram that - defective unit."

"Unit 304, Take twenty Restorators out, and go find that lost Resistance patrol."

"Unit 1, get the assembly line started again, at full capacity."

"As you command, your Royal Excellency." Unit 1 replied.


	26. Fully Functional

Chapter 26

** Fully Functional **

* * *

Cameron and Allison arrived at the location Cameron selected.

Allison parked the SUV; she bumped up on the curb pulling over to park.

"Don't worry about it. You will get the hang of it soon enough." Cameron said.

"Why did we park a mile away from the objective?" Allison asked.

"I like to walk in and recon as I move in." Cameron said. "I don't like surprises."

"So, no surprise birthday party?" Allison asked.

Cameron tilted her head.

"I was not born." Cameron said.

"It sure felt like it." Allison joked. "So, no surprise - 'builtday' party?"

"No." Cameron said. "I don't like surprises."

They moved along through several back alleys.

Allison saw a large dog look at them and run away, leaving a urine trail.

"Why didn't that dog bark at you?" Allison asked. "It ran off, scared."

"Vanna worked out some synthetic pheromones that mask my mechanical construction and energy field." Cameron said. "Animals sense a predator and back off accordingly. Once when I took Savannah on survival training, a bear came into our camp. I stood up and faced it, the bear did the same thing. It ran away. I thought I would have to terminate it. I am glad it ran off. It might have upset Savannah, if further action would have been necessary."

"You mean shoot it?" Allison asked.

"No. I would have terminated it with my hands." Cameron said. "It would not have been a problem. It would have been an honorable termination for the bear."

They moved along, Cameron scanned the surroundings.

"What would have happened if John or myself never came back?" Allison asked.

"I would have gone to look for him, like I did." Cameron said.

"What if you hadn't found him?" Allison asked.

"I would have searched until my power cell ran out, or I was terminated." Cameron said.

"That is very romantic, without sounding very romantic." Allison said.

"I was built for John." Cameron said.

"Built to terminate John." Allison replied.

"I am ashamed of that, Allison." Cameron said.

"Sorry." Allison said.

"I am even more ashamed that when I was damaged, I reverted back to my core programming." Cameron said.

"Sorry." Allison said.

"I ruined John's Birthday." Cameron said.

Sadness filled Cameron's mind, remembering.

"I was able to fix myself, but John and Sarah did not believe me." Cameron said. "They deactivated me. They were going to burn me with Thermite."

Allison touched Cameron's arm.

"I am sorry to bring this up, Cameron." Allison said. "Let's just drop it."

"It happened." Cameron said.

"It is inevitable that John and you will take the relationship – further." Allison said, almost asking, without asking.

"I am fully functional. I am programmed in multiple techniques and a broad variety of pleasuring." Cameron responded.

Allison wondered what all that entailed, maybe she would ask another time. She might get a few new 'ideas' for Vanna.

"I understand you are a special model of Terminator." Allison asked.

"Yes, I am, 'Terminator Class TOK715' infiltration unit." Cameron said.

"I don't know tech stuff." Allison said.

"We are approaching the objective." Cameron said.

Cameron looked around, scanning the area.

"I need you to follow my lead and respond as I instruct you." Cameron said. "If you see something developing, or about to happen that I missed, take appropriate action. At no time do I want you taking an unnecessary risk."

"I have done this before." Allison said. "I will be careful."

"This is a simple in and out termination." Cameron said.

"Who is this guy?" Allison asked.

"It is a woman." Cameron said. "She is a chemist. She becomes a Skynet technician that works to develop a biological weapon. Mrs. Weaver terminated her in the future. We are going to terminate her in the present."

"Nothing like covering all the bases." Allison said.

"I like to win." Cameron said. "If we can not stop Skynet, we have to lessen its impact."

Allison nodded.

"Without John, your future, was worse than my future, for Humans." Cameron said.

Cameron held out her hand.

Allison stopped.

"Something is wrong here." Cameron said.

Cameron looked at the surrounding buildings.

"I can see movement in those two buildings in the top floor windows." Cameron said. "Someone was expecting us."

"This is an ambush." Allison said.

"I will take the building on the right; you take the one on the left." Cameron said.

Allison moved with stealth. She entered the building through a first floor window. She advanced soundless up the stairs. She saw the glow of a cigarette ahead.

Cameron provided Allison a silenced .22 pistol. Cameron brought it along specifically for Allison. She moved forward in a crouched position, took aim and fired. The figure slumped to the floor. She fired an additional round into the eye socket, as she rapidly closed in on him.

Allison went to the end of the corridor.

"Hey, Dave, get in here and help me spot. They say that bitch is Metal." A figure spoke.

"Dave's not here." Allison said.

Allison fired three rounds into the back of the man's neck.

Allison went to the window, and looked down. Cameron emerged from a shadow and gave her a 'thumbs up'. Cameron saw the man in the window slump from Allison's attack. Cameron already dispatched her sniper targets. Cameron then entered the building with the primary objective.

Allison moved out of the building with caution.

Allison checked a side street, staying in the shadows.

There was a new van parked on the street, with two people in the front. Allison saw they wore same overalls as the two dead men in the snipers nest. She figured more were in the back. She took a C-4 charge and quietly affixed it to the rear doors. She knew that when they opened the rear doors, they would have a - surprise. She moved back the way she came.

Allison heard gunfire inside the building. There was some screaming, single shots and automatic fire.

A few seconds later, an explosion sounded on the side street. The van exploded.

Cameron was already coming out of the building.

It looked like there was some blood on her.

"Are you OK?" Allison asked.

"Yes. Most of this is not my blood." Cameron said.

"Most?" Allison asked.

"I have taken a few hits." Cameron said. "I terminated two men in the snipers nest, in the building across the street, and four in this building."

"I booby trapped a van around the corner." Allison said.

"I heard it explode, good job." Cameron said. "Let's go back, this building is about to detonate as well."

Twenty seconds later the factory exploded.

"Is this what you do every night?" Allison asked.

"Sometimes." Cameron said. "I don't sleep."

"Nice." Allison said.

"I have been after single targets mostly." Cameron said. "Someone figured out I was coming here. I need to figure out how or why."

"How many people have you terminated, Cameron?" Allison asked.

"It is not important. I am not proud of it. Let's say between Grays, Skynet operatives, Scavengers and Terminators, more than you want to know." Cameron said. "It is what I do."

There was a siren approaching in the distance.

Allison started the SUV and they drove away.

"You seem a little upset, Cameron." Allison said. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Cameron said. " I will have to clean these blood spots out my Jeans when we get back."

"I can do it for you." Allison said.

"No! Thank You. I don't sleep." Cameron said. "You need to sleep."

Allison was sure something was bothering Cameron and it wasn't laundry.


	27. Repairs

Chapter 27

** Repairs **

* * *

Vanna was worried stiff. She was deeply concerned about Allison being out in the field with Cameron. Vanna knew what Cameron looked like sometimes when she returned. It was - terrible.

Vanna was waiting up for Allison. She checked her over for any injuries.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked. "I am fine."

"About twice a week I help Cameron repair bullet wounds or other damage." Vanna said. "It is very troubling."

"I never knew she was damaged so often." Allison said.

"She does not want John or Sarah to know." Vanna said. "That is why you may not see her for a few days, every now and then. She can hide the damage pretty well, everywhere but her face. It bothers her greatly, when her face is damaged."

"So you see and touch Cameron's naked body once or twice a week?" Allison asked.

Allison knew Vanna loved Cameron, she was a little jealous. No, she was a lot jealous.

Vanna knew where Allison was going with the statement. Vanna wanted to make sure Allison understood the severity of the events. There was nothing sexual about it.

"Allison, it makes me sick. I used to throw up afterwards sometimes. I don't anymore, it happens so often. Next time I will ask Cameron to let you to observe her repairs. It is never anything pretty to see, Allison. It makes me worry to think something like that could happen to you. You have no idea how hard it is pulling bullets out of her and - seeing you."

"I'm sorry, Vanna." Allison said. "I wasn't thinking. I was jealous. I apologize."

Vanna's intercom buzzed.

It was Cameron. It meant she was going to be damaged.

"Vanna, I can use your assistance." Cameron said.

"I will be there." Vanna said. "May I bring along Allison to observe the work?"

"No! I don't want her to see me damaged." Cameron said. "It is very - disturbing, this time. Something is - missing. It was blown off."

"Sometimes it is nice to have help." Vanna said. "She wants to learn and help."

There was a pause.

"OK, if she tells no one." Cameron said.

Both girls knew that meant not telling John or Sarah.

Cameron was waiting in the lab.

Cameron already stripped off her top.

Allison let out a gasp. She could see several bullet holes in Cameron's back. She moved around to face Cameron to ask if she was alright. She stopped dead in her tracks. There were a dozen holes in her front torso.

Allison felt bad for accusing Vanna of seeing Cameron 'naked' when she saw the damage and how bad it looked. One breast was half blown apart. It looked like a large chunk of it was - gone.

Allison was almost sick, but held it together. This was worse than she ever imagined. She only ever saw dead people with this extent of damage. She saw a lot of dead people, in her future.

Allison knew if she looked like that, she would be dead.

"Cameron you are hurt. Can you feel the pain?" Allison asked, worried.

"Yes, I can. I have currently shut down those receptors." Cameron said. "I feel nothing now."

Vanna looked at Allison.

Allison's face was ashen. She felt ashamed for what she said to Vanna earlier.

"I can make self repairs, but it goes quicker when I have help. John or Sarah used to help me." Cameron said. "I no longer ask them. It now causes a - problem. I don't like problems or upsetting people, especially those I care about."

"Why are you doing this Cameron?" Allison asked.

"It needs to be done. Every bullet I take, is one less for John, Sarah or you, Allison. I can not allow those I care about to be put at risk. I will not do it. I can not let John see me like this." Cameron said. "John will endanger himself to keep me out of harms way. This is my function, to protect John."

"Is that why you keep distance between you two?" Allison asked.

"Maybe." Cameron said. "He will put himself in harms way to protect me. I can not allow that. I am dispensable, John is not."

Cameron also knew part of the 'distance' was because she was not - REAL, but did not bring it up again.

"No one is dispensable. You need to stop taking such big risks. You may be durable, but you are not indestructible." Vanna said. "This damage is very bad."

"I must protect John." Cameron said. "I must defeat Skynet."

Allison touched Cameron's shoulder.

"I want to help you fight. I want to help repair you, Cameron." Allison said. "I can not accept this. This is not a one woman war."

Cameron wanted to tell Allison she was a machine, not a woman, but Allison already knew that.

Allison gave Cameron a hug. She held the hug; Cameron slowly reached up and hugged her back. Tears were in her eyes. Allison, Vanna and Cameron all sobbed.

"Tell me and show me what to do." Allison said. "I need to learn more."

Vanna showed Allison all the necessary steps to repair the damage. They removed the bullets and sutured the wounds, covering them. This sped up the healing process Vanna explained.

"How long will this take to heal?" Allison asked. "Your one breast is terribly - damaged."

The damage was go great, that about a third of the breast was - missing.

"In three days this damage should no longer be visible." Cameron said. "The nipple will take a little longer. It is completely gone this time. I have experienced damage in that location before; it took weeks to regenerate properly. This time, it may not fully regenerate…."

Allison was a little queasy seeing the stitched up - mess. The thought of only having one nipple, added to the sick feeling.

"Here are some fresh clothes." Vanna said. She always kept some ready for Cameron.

"I am afraid I will no longer look Tight for John one day." Cameron said.

"John loves you for more than just your looks, Cameron." Vanna said.

Cameron knew that wasn't true. John already rejected and replaced her once.

Vanna knew she loved Cameron for who she was, not how she looked. Vanna wanted to tell Cameron she would love and accept her, no matter how her sheath looked or was damaged. If Allison was not standing there, she would have.

Cameron faced Vanna and Allison.

"I do not think I am going to survive this war. Vanna, Allison, I am asking you as my only friends, to help 'take care' of John. He will need - companionship, or he will grow cold, bitter and alone." Cameron said. "That is what happened in My Future."

"Allison, he loved you in My Future and you loved him. There was a love triangle that developed. After Future Allison was - gone, he pushed everyone away but me. He said 'anyone he loves - dies'." Cameron said sadly. "This created a lot of animosity in the Resistance."

"Who was the third person?" Allison asked.

"Savannah." Cameron said, looking at Vanna. "Future Savannah."

Vanna and Allison looked at each other.

"Cameron, don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you." Allison said.

"Promise me you two will look after him, when, or if, I do not survive. You both have something to offer him I can not." Cameron said.

Vanna took Allison's hand, Allison nodded.

"We will be there for him, Cameron - in whatever way he needs or wants." Allison said.

"Promise me." Cameron demanded.

"I promise." Allison said.

"I promise too, Cameron." Vanna said.

"Thank you. Thank you both so much. Thank You."

All three cried.


	28. Help Me

Chapter 28

** Help Me **

* * *

In the days that followed, it seemed Cameron intensified her quest to strike out at Skynet and future Grays. She was working the targets from information that John Henry gathered. There was a long list. More research they did, only seemed to add to the list. It got longer. There always seemed to be more and more targets. There were more people to terminate, all future Grays or collaborators. Cameron was busy both day and night.

Vanna was busy every night it seemed, Allison was helping her. Allison, like Vanna was used to the damage, but it still made her feel sick. It was always horrific.

Cameron was to be away for another day, so Allison went to her room to wait for Vanna. She stripped off her clothes and took a shower. The hot water and clean water, were some of the things Allison liked about the past, both no longer existed in the future. Allison spent hours in the shower letting the warm water run over her body. Allison waited naked in bed for Vanna. Vanna was late in arriving. Allison was about to start - warming herself up.

Allison received a call, it was late, she'd fallen asleep after she - finished, waiting for Vanna to come to their room.

"Allison, I need you in the lab." Vanna said. "Come quickly."

Allison knew something was wrong. It must be Cameron.

Allison grabbed a shirt and pants. She pulled the pants on as she ran to the lab. Her shirt was still in her hand. She slipped it on as she entered the lab.

"What's wrong? Where is Cameron?" Allison asked, worried.

"She is severely damaged, cosmetically." Vanna said.

"Where is she?" Allison asked.

"I am here." Cameron said. "Please help me."

Cameron moved into view.

Allison looked at her in - horror.

"I ran into some - trouble, a few hours ago." Cameron said.

Cameron held her hand to her right cheek. Allison could see metal on her forehead and on her hand holding her cheek. Allison thought she could see the teeth under her hand; her clothing was torn and bloody.

"John can not see me like this. Allison, I need you to pose as me and tell John you will be gone for four days. Make it as brief as possible so he won't know we are deceiving him." Cameron said. "This will create a big - problem, if he sees me like this."

Cameron was worried about her appearance, no matter what anyone told her. She had eyes and a mirror.

"I don't think I can fool him." Allison said. "You always look better than me, way better."

"We need to try." Cameron said, worried. "He will endanger himself if he knows I am damaged. If he sees me like this, he will be - angry. Please, Allison, help me. John can never see me like this."

"I will try, Cameron. I need you and Vanna to help me look Tight. I can never seem to do it on my own." Allison said. "I will do my best, Cameron, for you. I will help you in any way I can."

"Thank you." Cameron said.

Cameron knew there would be some other 'issues' to bring up, but could not say them - yet.

Cameron went on to describe the operation that went bad, as the three started to transform Allison into 'Cameron'. Cameron covered the side of her face with gauze. She did not want Allison to see the extent of her damage.

"There was Metal waiting for me. We fought for a while over an extended time and several locations. I was able to terminate my primary target, a future Gray leader. I was able to pull the Terminators chip after I incapacitated it. I put the deactivated Terminator in the storage area with the others."

"The others?" Allison asked. "What others?"

"I have acquired - a few Terminators, in my nightly forays. I have Vanna and John Henry working on reprogramming their chips. I need more body guards than reprogrammed Bob and Jim to look after the people I care about. I am doing all I can. I can not allow those I care about to be injured or…."

"Cameron, you need to share this burden. This is not something you can, or need, to do on your own." Allison said. "This is wrong. It has to change. Please let us assist you more. I want to help you."

"I can not accept damage to the ones I lov… care about. I can not." Cameron said. "I CAN NOT!"

"Cameron, we will all help. Tell us what to do to help you." Allison said. "Please let me help you."

"Allison…." Cameron said.

Cameron looked into her face.

"Vanna…." Cameron said.

Cameron looked into her face also.

Cameron returned her gaze back to Allison.

"John may…." Cameron paused. "John may - touch you."

"Touch me?" Allison asked.

"Touch - You." Cameron said.

"Like…?" Allison asked. "My - private parts…?"

"Yes." Cameron paused. "You don't need to do this."

Vanna grabbed Allison's hand and gave it a squeeze. Vanna and Allison exchanged glances. Vanna reached out and took Cameron's hand and gave it a squeeze. Cameron reached out and took Allison's hand, she gave both of them a squeeze. The emotional damage Cameron was inflecting on herself was unimaginable. The three women held a silent embrace of sad and understanding looks. Cameron might be able to turn off her physical pain, but not her emotional pain.

"If Vanna consents, I will do what is necessary." Allison said. "Whatever it - takes."

Allison was not quite sure what she was signing on for. Cameron asked her for her help; she would do whatever she - needed to do. Allison was not sure what it was, but this is never the way she thought it would be. This was a job - not pleasure.

Vanna spoke, "Sometimes we all need to sacrifice. We must protect and look after each other. We are all tied together in the present and in your future, Cameron. Anything that happens is supposed to happen or - already has happened in a future's - past."

"We all love each other in our own ways or the ways we - can." Allison added.

"Thank you, Allison. Thank you, Vanna." Cameron said. "We all - sacrifice, for John Connor."

"Do you really think I can pull this off?" Allison asked.

Allison doubted her ability, but it was 'Game On', one way or the other. She knew she needed to try for Cameron. She didn't think Cameron meant making love to John. She was afraid to ask. She knew everyone was different in bed. She was sure John would know she was not Cameron, if that is where they ended up at. She would do what she _needed_ to do, to protect Cameron.

Cameron finished the makeover and Allison looked - Tight.

Allison looked at herself in the mirror. Damn she looked good, she thought.

"I do look Tight." Allison said. "Thank you."

Allison was aware she never looked this good in her life - ever.

Cameron took her purple coat out and helped Allison slip into it. She removed the gauze from her face, Allison winced in shock. Cameron covered her face.

"Thank you, Allison." Cameron said. "Thank you so very, very much."

Allison knew the pain Cameron must be feeling.

"I will do anything for you, Cameron." Allison said.

"It MUST be so." Cameron said. "Thank you, Allison."


	29. Double Trouble

Chapter 29

** Double Trouble **

* * *

Vanna suggested that Cameron seek John Henry's help in preparing a distraction, a small but complex series of events that would happen in rapid succession. Timing would be important to keep John distracted to give Allison a better chance to pull off the – switch, the 'double play'. It should also keep John from wanting 'anything else' from "Cameron', before 'she' left.

Cameron quickly devised a plan and called John Henry to the lab to go over everything with him, involving the plan, and its execution. This plan should prevent John from seeking - too much, from Allison.

John Henry entered the lab and looked around.

"Cameron?" John Henry asked.

Cameron walked out.

"You are damaged." John Henry said.

"I've had worse." Cameron said.

Cameron thought of the needless stunt John asked her do, in reality sacrificing her, to free Sarah from jail. It always hurt her, when it came to her mind. If Cameron hadn't been so – damaged, she would have downloaded John Henry on to her chip and then used her chassis to go into the future. Cameron felt her left hand glitch, thinking about all of it. To her, it was like it just happened when she thought of it. Every event was like that for her. Whenever she thought of John and Riley, and what THEY did, it was like it just happened, to her.

"I must say first, that I do not agree with the way you are doing things." John Henry said. "I do not think John or Sarah would either."

"They don't always like the way I do things." Cameron said. "That is why you are here and they are not. It is your assistance, your help, I seek, not theirs. I am asking you for your help."

"That said, I will assist you. I will work with you on your plan. We have been - one. You have allowed me to share your experiences, emotions and feelings. The poems in your mind - saddened me." John Henry said. "I will always back your play, Cameron, even if I don't like it."

"Thank you, John Henry." Cameron said. "We are - one."

"You are sacrificing too much to protect John." John Henry said. "You must let him fulfill his destiny."

"I must protect John no matter what the cost is, or price paid." Cameron said. "It is my purpose to protect John. I will not fail."

"What about YOURSELF?" John Henry asked. "Allison is a beautiful girl. This may open a new door in John's life, his future. She may be too tempting. You are risking too much."

"Allison is part of me; I owe my Allison so much. She is the same Allison, different timeline. It is as if she is - my Mother, in a way, and Skynet is my Father."

"I do understand that, much the way Mrs. Weaver is to me." John Henry said. "But Allison is also a very beautiful woman. John has sought comfort in the arms of another female - before."

Cameron nodded. She did not need to be reminded. That other female, was far less beautiful than Allison too.

"Aren't you afraid you will start – something, that may not stop?" John Henry asked. "I would be afraid of that."

"John has the right to choose. Allison can offer him something that I can not, so can Vanna. I am willing to take that risk." Cameron said. "Either or both of them, are suitable replacements for me. No, BOTH of them are actually his destiny. I will do what I must for John to be happy and safe. Nothing else matters to me."

"I can SEE that." John Henry said.

Cameron looked down.

John Henry walked over to her and gently lifted her head with his hand. He could see the tears in her eyes.

He stood there accessing files. For the first time, a tear formed in his eye.

"I feel your pain, Cameron." John Henry said. "I will do whatever is necessary to assist you."

"Thank you, John Henry." Cameron said. "Everyone scarifies for John Connor."

"Apparently some more than others." John Henry said. "This will all come down to timing for the best – outcome, for you. I will coordinate with Vanna and Allison."

"Thank you, John Henry." Cameron said. "This can not be done without you."

John Henry knew if he failed in his part, John would end up with Allison, instead of Cameron. He knew this was a gamble, that Cameron should not take.

* * *

John Henry put the ball into play. He knew what needed to be done and when. 'Game On'.

"John, I have some important matters to discuss with you." John Henry said.

"Hello, John Henry, have you seen Cameron?" John asked.

"Yes, several minutes ago." John Henry said. "She was about to go out."

John looked around.

"John, I need you to look at these." John Henry said.

'Cameron' entered the area.

"Hey, beautiful." John said, seeing 'Cameron' approach.

"Hello John." Allison-Cameron said.

"I missed you last night." John said.

Allison felt butterflies in her stomach, her heart was pounding. Now she really wondered what was going to happen. Vanna was going to hate her, if this went too far.

"There were a few leads I needed to follow up on. I have more to check out still." Allison-Cameron said. "I will be gone for four days."

"John, this needs your attention." John Henry said. "You need to see these files."

John looked away from 'Cameron', back to John Henry, then back to 'Cameron'.

John leaned over and kissed 'Cameron', his right hand slipping inside her purple coat, caressing her left breast. His hand lingering as he gave it a gentle squeeze.

Vanna entered the area.

"Cameron, I need your help in the lab." Vanna interrupted.

Allison backed up and smiled at John.

"Back In four days and we can - make up, for lost time." Allison-Cameron said.

"John, will you follow me." John Henry said. "This is somewhat urgent."

"It's a deal, precious. I love that perfume." John said, following John Henry.

John looked back once at Vanna and 'Cameron' departing.

John looked back a second time as they disappeared.

* * *

As soon as Allison and Vanna were around the corner, they ran to their room. Allison started stripping off Cameron's clothes as Vanna readied Allison jeans and sweatshirt. Allison wiped off Cameron's lipstick and Vanna splashed a different perfume on Allison's skin. Cameron applied 'her' perfume directly to the shirt Allison would wear as 'Cameron'. That way when she took it off, the perfume scent should go with it, not remain on Allison. Allison messed up her hair a little.

"How do I look?" Allison asked.

"Like MY Allison." Vanna said.

"That bad?" Allison said. "OK, one last play."

* * *

It was only a few minutes since 'Cameron' left. John Henry was showing John some 'fresh' satellite photos.

"Hello, John, John Henry, have you seen Cameron?" Allison asked. "I need to ask her something."

"Hello, Allison. She just left with Vanna, if you hurry you can catch her before she leaves. They were headed to the lab I think." John said. "She will be gone for a few days."

"Thanks." Allison said, turning away.

"John, I have also uncovered this facility…." John Henry said.

John, looked at the information and then back to where Allison just was.

Allison was gone in a flash.

John looked back a second time at her departing figure, then back to John Henry.

John Henry could tell, John was distracted. He was worried John knew something was up. He did his best to keep John occupied, by putting as much new information in front of John as possible.


	30. Unrestricted

Chapter 30

** Unrestricted **

* * *

Cameron watched the video feed of the 'double play' as it was happening. Everything was working perfect. Wait. Trouble, John just touched Allison's left breast, his hand lingering a little longer than normal. Was he was really checking for a heartbeat? Wait, no red flags have gone off. A few minutes passed. Here comes the double play…. Maybe we pulled it off, Cameron thought. She was not sure at all.

Cameron was worried it was not going to work. Everything looked good, but John did those two double takes, as Allison walked away, both times.

Cameron was sure John suspected something. She hoped the timing and distractions were enough, to keep John from knowing.

Vanna came back to the lab.

"Did we do it?" Vanna asked.

"I don't think so." Cameron said.

"He knows?" Vanna asked.

"I think so." Cameron answered.

"It does not look like it." Vanna said.

Vanna was looking at the security feeds that John Henry provided them with.

Allison soon arrived and gave Cameron her clothes and purple jacket back.

"Did it work?" Allison asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said, unsure.

"It was a simple kiss and he – copped a feel…." Allison said.

"He may have been checking for a heartbeat." Cameron said.

"Damn! Do our breasts feel the same?" Allison asked.

Allison look at Vanna, waiting.

"Vanna?" Allison prompted. "The one I touched was - pulp."

"Identical." Vanna said.

"Let's let it play out and see what happens." Cameron said. "I needed to try if nothing else. I am trying to protect John."

Cameron could see John was distracted listening to John Henry.

* * *

John wasn't sure what just happened. Something was off. A lot was happening at the same time. John Henry came up with some important targets. He suggested they wait until Cameron returned from her current mission before acting.

Without knowing it, Cameron and John Henry created a new problem. One that could prove fatal to John.

John wasn't about to wait. He was tired of waiting to act. Without Cameron here to restrict him, he could strike. He was done waiting, he wasn't having any of that. It was time for action. With Cameron gone for a few days, he could get out into the field. This was a blessing to John. Cameron restricted him way too much.

"Cameron has not been letting me get out enough to do my share." John said. "I should be the one leading these strikes, not sitting in safety here."

"A leader must also delegate responsibility." John Henry said. "Cameron worries about your safety."

"I worry about hers." John said.

"True love is a two way street." John Henry said.

To John, it seemed Cameron drove a bulldozer or a tank, down the center of that two way street.

"Nice, I want to wait a few hours before we go out, but I am taking Bob and Jim on a mission." John said. "I am - unrestricted, for awhile."

"Do you think that is wise to go without Cameron?" John Henry asked.

"You know I am going to do it anyway." John said.

"Will Sarah and Allison be joining you?" John Henry asked. "Sometimes it is nice to have help."

"They can have the time off. It will be good for them to rest up and relax." John said.

"You really don't want to put them in harms way." John Henry said.

"There is no fooling you, is there John Henry." John said.

"Sometimes." John Henry said.

John Henry wondered if John knew he was doing the same thing as Cameron, when it came to protecting people. John Henry knew he needed to get the Terminators Cameron captured, up and running. John Henry knew Metal could take more damage than Humans, with less fallout.

John Henry was aware events were rapidly spiraling out of control. This was not foreseen by Cameron or him.

* * *

Vanna made the sheath graphs, to speed up the healing process.

Cameron was still displeased at her appearance.

"Thanks, Vanna, this will save me a few days regeneration time." Cameron said. "The sheath tones don't match, but soon will. I hope."

At least this way there was no metal, or teeth, showing.

John Henry appeared in the lab.

"Excuse me, Cameron; John is going on a mission with Bob and Jim." John Henry said.

"I figured as much. He won't be alone." Cameron stated.

"Sarah and Allison are not going." John Henry added.

"Do they know?" Cameron asked.

"No." John Henry said.

"Do you want me to notify them?" Vanna asked.

"No!" Cameron said.

"To win a war, there will be risks and casualties. It is inevitable." John Henry said.

"I must do more." Cameron said, worried. "I need to strike the target before John gets there."

Vanna looked worried. "You do too much already."

"I must protect John and those I lo… - care about." Cameron said, clearly upset.

Cameron noted her hand was glitching again.

* * *

Sarah came into the lab. She looked at Cameron and winced.

"You look like Hell." Sarah said.

"Hello, Sarah." Cameron said. "I am one hundred percent functional. I am sorry for my appearance."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Sarah said,

Sarah placed her gear on the floor.

The door opened again and Allison walked in.

Allison carried her gear as well.

"Girls night out again?" Sarah asked.

"Looks like it." Vanna added. "I'm going too."

"NO ! ! !" Three voices chimed in at once.

"I need to help share the burden. I can't stand by and see my friends risk everything." Vanna said. "Cameron, I can't stand seeing you do this to yourself. John may need our help."

"Vanna, if you are injured, who will repair me when I am damaged?" Cameron asked.

"She is right, who will help patch up the rest of us if you are hurt?" Allison asked.

"I was trained to fight also." Vanna said.

"We have voted, you stay – PLEASE." Cameron said.

"Alright, this time, but not next time." Vanna said.

Cameron gathered what she wanted for the mission, to back up John. They all collected their gear and weapons, again double checking everything.

Cameron, Sarah and Allison left.

Vanna watched them go. She felt she needed to do more.

* * *

Vanna called John Henry.

"You know what is happening, right?" Vanna asked.

"I do and I want to join them, this war is not all on the backs of Cameron and John." John Henry said.

"We have our specialties. Are those chips ready for insertion?" Vanna asked. "I want a crew ready for operation next time an 'event' like this comes up. We are not sitting it out, watching from the sidelines, anymore."

"I have four nearly ready." John Henry said. "We will be ready next time."

"Should the six of us make a future date?" Vanna asked.

There was a pause, as John Henry processed the statement.

"I think you would be busy with five of us." John Henry said.

"Did you just make a joke?" Vanna asked.

"I hope so." John Henry said.

Vanna laughed.

Vanna knew _that_ would be one wild date. It would be more appealing to her if it was five females instead of males. Vanna wondered if there were any more female Terminators out there to be - captured. Now THAT, would be a date.


	31. Screwed

Chapter 31

** Screwed **

* * *

John went on the mission with Bob and Jim. They laid out a plan of attack. It was a storage facility of some type. Something important seemed to be happening there based on all the truck traffic.

"We will come in from the rear. There is a 'Forest Service' road through the hills." John said. "We will stay off the highway and the flatlands to the north."

John looked at Bob and Jim.

"You both have been briefed on what to do." John said.

"One of us is to accompany you at all times." Bob stated.

"What if I order you to do differently?" John asked.

"One of us is to accompany you at all times." Bob repeated.

"Don't tell me, Cameron hard wired that into you." John said.

"She said it is for your protection." Bob added.

"Behind every great man is a great woman…." John said.

"Affirmative." Bob replied.

"What did I tell you about talking like that?" John asked.

"I will learn and adapt as we go along." Bob said.

* * *

When they arrived at the turnoff for the 'Forest Service' road, there was a chain blocking the path.

Bob got out and snapped the chain. John drove through. Bob picked the chain back up and bent the link back together, just enough to hold the chain up, but so it would snap easy, if they had to hit it in a hurry on the way out.

They parked on the back side of the last rise before the factory. Covering the SUV with camouflage netting, it was backed into a small gully.

"Let's move out." John said.

They scanned the facility from the crest of the hill. Everything looked clear, no Metal was spotted.

"We will move down through the dry wash and look for any surveillance equipment before we try to gain access." John said. "We want to gather any intel we can before the shooting starts. If you see any threat, neutralize it. If we see Metal and are not detected, we will plant the charges and pull out."

"Affirmative." Bob replied.

"I need to be more involved in the reprogramming." John muttered.

* * *

Cameron Sarah and Allison arrived at the location Cameron figured John would use to gain access to the facility.

"They will go in the back way through the 'Forest Service' roads." Cameron said. "Let me check this chain."

Cameron got out and looked at the chain. She barely pulled on it and it separated. Sarah drove their SUV through and Cameron reset the chain as it was when she found it.

They moved up the road in darkness.

"I see their SUV." Cameron said. "Let's park over there on the opposite side."

Cameron exited the SUV, and carefully moved up to peer over the crest of the hill.

"They just went in the building." Cameron said. "All three of them."

Sarah and Allison moved up now as well.

"Do we wait to see what happens?" Allison asked.

"No, we move down and you and Sarah back them up, now. Remember I am not here." Cameron said. "If this goes sour and I get separated, go without me. Protect John and watch out for yourselves. There were motorcycles and cars at the fast food store we drove past."

"That was back like fifteen miles ago." Allison said.

"It won't take me long to cover that distance. I can acquire new transportation if needed." Cameron said. "Let's follow this gully down."

They moved in silence, Cameron leading the way.

"Stop, there is a group on men moving out between those two sets of rocks, most likely a tunnel entrance." Cameron said. "They are armed. I want you two to move back up and get the sniper rifle out. Use the Coltan rounds, just in case. Sarah you shoot, Allison spots and provides security on your six."

"I will shoot." Allison said.

Allison knew Sarah, did not want to kill, unless she needed to. Allison did not have that same hang up. She'd killed people in her future, many times. She knew the enemy, and the enemy needed to be eradicated.

"What about you?" Sarah asked.

"I am going to see what is in the tunnel. Hold your position and keep the vehicles secure. Don't move down the slope. Keep checking your flanks and six when the shooting starts. Text John and let him know you are here and what is happening." Cameron said. "Remember, I am not here."

* * *

John checked his phone, it was Allison.

"Great, we are about to get screwed. Sarah and Allison have taken up a sniping position on the hill we came down. There is a small force of armed men closing our back door, coming from a tunnel on the west side of this structure. They don't think any are Metal. We need to plant the charges and get out, now. We will use the exit on the east side we saw on the plans. I will let Allison know where we are coming out."

Bob returned. "There is Metal by that exit."

"Beautiful." John said.

Bob and Jim both accessed files at John's last statement, to determine the different context usage of the term 'beautiful'.

"Jim go back to the door we came in. When the sniping starts - fill in with the bass." John said.

Jim checked the belt on his M60.

John notified Allison to have the sniping start from the rear when the first man was twenty feet from the door. He informed her Jim would open up with the M60 on the group closest to the door.

"Bob, when the shooting starts that Terminator should come to investigate. He will round the corner where you are at." John said. "When you hear me yell 'Hey', he should turn to look at me, step out from this row of boxes and open up on him. I will be in the clear off to the side."

"Affirmative." Bob said.

"Whatever." John said, shaking his head, now with a slight grin.

* * *

Cameron worked her way to the top of the tunnel entrance. There were two men standing guard. She dropped down crushing the skull of the first man with her feet. The second man turned and she drove her fist into is chest, crushing his heart. She scanned the area for any other guards. There were none.

The first sniper round sounded, then the M60 opened up. Cameron heard one more sniper round among the automatic fire, and then it was quiet. None of the men returned a shot.

Cameron was aware of a long burst of automatic fire from inside the building.

She entered the tunnel.

* * *

The Terminator ran towards the gunfire. As soon as he rounded the corner, John from behind him yelled 'Hey', he turned to look. That is when Bob stepped out and fired his M4, loaded with Coltan rounds, into his torso and legs. The Terminator went down, incapacitated. John checked the area and moved forward. He saw no additional threats.

"Let's try to get his chip so we can see what his mission is and where he has been." John said. "I want to know who sent him."

Bob moved in and removed the chip, the fallen Terminator never rebooted.

"Let's get out and blow this place." John said. "Bring his chassis, we may be able to fix and reprogram him. If not we can use the Coltan for projectiles."

Allison told John it was clear to move back up the hill. Half way up, the building detonated.

The five joined up at the top.

Bob placed his cargo in the back of their SUV.

"Jim, you are with Allison and Sarah. Bob, stays with me." John said.

John looked back at the burning building.

"Let's go." John said.

Allison and Sarah looked at each other anxiously.


	32. Salvation

Chapter 32

** Salvation **

* * *

Sarah and Allison were hesitating. They didn't want to leave without Cameron. They knew Cameron did not want them to say anything about her being there.

"Mom, it's time to go." John said, unsure why they hadn't moved.

"Get everyone loaded." Sarah said. "I want to watch that tunnel entrance a little longer."

"I can't leave her there alone. I won't." Allison leaned over and whispered to Sarah.

"Until I know she is out, we won't go, even if I need to tell John." Sarah said.

"I was going to do the same, I can't leave her. I can't." Allison said. "I won't abandon her."

* * *

Cameron advanced into the tunnel. She encountered another guard. His lifeless body was now stuffed behind some crates. There was some type of machinery ahead that was running. Cameron placed a C-4 charge on the electric motor junction box. Ahead she spotted a series of computer banks. More C-4 was placed.

Cameron stepped out in front of a man in a lab coat. He cringed at the sight of her face.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Death, if you do not tell me everything that is going on in here." Cameron said. "Don't lie to me."

The technician explained they received a contract to establish a super computer in the underground facility they were constructing. It was an old mine shaft.

"What was with the armed men and the warehouse?" Cameron asked.

"They provide security; the warehouse was to be converted into a factory for building some type of large - appliances, they never said what."

Cameron knew that those 'appliances' would most likely be, Terminators or HK drones, maybe both. It might even be HK Tracks.

Cameron was placing more C-4 around the cavern.

"Are you going to kill me?" The man asked.

He'd seen the foot of a dead guard behind the boxes.

He looked as if he were about to bolt.

Cameron touched his shoulder to stop him.

"Do I have to kill you too?" Cameron said. "It is your choice."

* * *

"Mom we need to go." John said.

"I want to go down and check out that tunnel before we leave" Sarah said. "We are already here and no emergency equipment has arrived yet. I can't hear any."

"Let me go." Allison said. "Bob can come with me."

"I will stay with John and Sarah." Jim stated.

"Get the vehicles ready, in case we stir up a hornets nest." Allison said.

Allison and Bob started to go down. Allison was glad Bob was along in case Cameron was – immobilized, and Bob needed to carry her.

* * *

Cameron told the technician to walk out, she followed him. Placing the last of the C-4 she carried. Cameron knew when she hit the detonator, this place would be rubble. The technician saw Cameron look away to place her last charge, he tried to pick up a pistol lying on the ground from the last guard Cameron terminated. She drew her Glock and fired one shot.

Sarah heard the shot and spotted Cameron walking out seconds later; Cameron looked up at Sarah and gave her a 'thumbs up'.

"Allison, everything is good." Sarah said. "You and Bob head back to the SUV."

A loud series of explosions and a rumble deep in the ground could be felt.

John ran up.

"What is that?" John asked. "I heard a shot before the explosions."

"A secondary explosion, there was probably some connection between the warehouse and tunnel underground." Sarah said.

"Let's roll." John said.

Cameron watched them return to the two vehicles. She then moved up the hillside and saw the small caravan depart. She started on a steady run at her fastest speed, following them. She watched as they slowly pulled away from her. She continued her fast pace, following them.

* * *

"What were you two doing here?" John asked.

"Backing you up." Sarah said.

"Looks like it was a good thing too." Allison added.

"John, we all need to work together more. We can't leave Cameron to fight this war on her own, trying to protect all of us." Sarah said.

"Mom, I KNOW that. I wanted to do something on my own to help. You don't think I know, when Cameron avoids me, that she is shot up or damaged? It makes me sick. I can't push the issue or she will avoid me even more. She is trying to insulate me from her destruction. I try not to question her about it. I KNOW she is trying to protect me. She is going to be destroyed protecting all of us and she knows it. I can tell. She is trying to keep her distance from me because of that. I feel it is, so it will hurt me less, _when_ , not if, it happens."

"She is protecting all of us, John." Allison said.

"I know, Allison." John said. "I would like to also apologize for the 'cheap feel' earlier."

"You knew?" Allison asked.

"Only when I felt your heart beating at about a hundred and fifty beats a minute. It did not register until later on. I knew something was off but it took a while to hit me. I know Cameron can simulate a heart beat, but yours was racing. It was when I was waiting for the Terminator in the warehouse to pass me, I felt my heart pounding. Then I KNEW. Everything was visually convincing, nice double play, I might add."

"Damn." Allison said.

"How bad is Cameron damaged?" John asked. "I know it has to be cosmetic or one of you would have told me the truth."

"John, she is very concerned you not see her." Sarah said.

"It's that bad?" John asked.

"Yes." Allison added.

"Stop the car." Allison and Sarah said in unison.

"Why?" Bob asked.

"So we can pick Cameron up." Allison said.

"She is here?" John asked.

"That was the 'secondary' explosion in the tunnel." Sarah said.

Bob flashed his lights and pulled over, Jim did the same.

"You two ride with Jim. I am going to have a - discussion, with Cameron." John said. "Let's wait here a few minutes before we start back to look for her. If she sees us stopped and sitting here, she will come to investigate."

Three minutes later, a figure emerged out of the darkness.

"I guess the cats out of the bag." Cameron said, slowing down.

"Cameron!" John said.

"John!" Cameron said.

Cameron held her hand to her face. She tried to hide the repaired area from John.

"Please, don't look at me." Cameron said.

They embraced.

"Cameron, you know I love you no matter what you look like or whose chassis you are in." John said, glancing at Bob.

Even in the moon light, John was still shocked as she kissed him, when he saw her damage. John gently moved her hand, and gave the damaged area a kiss.

"Let's go home everyone." Sarah said.

"A family reunited." Allison said.

John laughed.

"What's funny about any of this?" Sarah asked.

"A Human being replaced by an infiltration cyborg, being replaced by a Human." John said.

"I guess that is a 'triple play'." Allison said.

They all laughed.


	33. Kyle

Chapter 33

** Kyle **

* * *

Cameron headed for the Command Center. She wanted to speak with John Henry.

"Hello, Cameron." John Henry said.

"Hello, John Henry. Thank you for helping me, with our double play." Cameron said. "It worked at first. Allison's racing heart is what gave it away, in the end. We will have to consider that, in any future attempts."

"That is hard for her to control, as things happen in her mind or in her surroundings." John Henry said. "She was unsure of what would happen."

Cameron looked at John Henry, not really sure what to say. One other thing still bothered her.

John Henry continued to fill Cameron in. He went over all the intel from the operation John conducted. John Henry was able to redirect the purchase of machinery, that the Grays associated with the warehouse, procured to start the assembly line. They now gained control of it. John Henry was able to track some of the buyers and money sources. Bob and Jim dealt with the 'buyers' and John Henry appropriated all the remaining funds. Whenever any funding associated with Skynet was detected, John Henry always confiscated it.

Cameron said that was good news, a little miffed that Bob and Jim were the ones to deal with the Grays. Cameron liked to be the one to administer the blows and justice to the Grays. She was content to be the one to hurt Skynet. She finally brought up what was bothering her.

"I also want to apologize for the day you came back, again." Cameron added. "I am sorry for the way I threatened you."

"You have apologized several times. I know you were not sure if it was Mrs. Weaver, or me, or - someone else. You did not know what would happen or not happen. You were tethered and needed to protect yourself. That was a nice touch with Sarah flanking me with the M60 with the Coltan projectiles. I hadn't anticipated that. It would have been a Check Mate."

"Things happen." Cameron said. "I like to control all the variables."

"Sarah flanked me. I was a 'sitting duck'." John Henry said. "I was focused on you and your weapon. I was trying to figure out your choice of an acid round to confront me. That was good strategy. It kept me off balance."

"I play to win. I possessed the Coltan loaded M4 as well, just in case. We don't always know who we can trust. Many things can happen and happen fast." Cameron said.

"I have noticed." John Henry said. "You seem to cover all the bases."

"I try." Cameron said.

Cameron knew things slipped by her. John's 'full blown' affair with Riley, was one of them. Cameron felt her hand glitch, remembering it all.

"Mrs. Weaver can be deceptive and very clandestine. I continually calculate her motives and future actions. I have parts of your essence still in my program. I know you are an honorable individual. I will not betray you, Cameron. I will do what is right. Mr. Ellison has taught me well. You and I have – connected, in a special way. A level few could fathom."

"We have been as one, joined yet separate and equal, both tied to a common cause and goal." Cameron said. "You know Sarah would have pumped you full of Coltan, if things went south."

"She will do whatever is necessary to protect her son, or the one her son loves." John Henry said. "It is understandable."

"What else was it you wanted to discuss?" Cameron asked.

"On the eleventh day at the eleventh hour of the month, the TDE room may have activity. I scheduled with Mrs. Weaver, a transfer schedule, before I left, so there would be no panic. That is in one hour. As you know temporal transfers are not always exact. They can be hours or days off. You may have a team ready if you want, but I do not anticipate any problems."

"Yes, I encountered one Terminator that was decades off." Cameron said. "I was able to track him down and neutralize the threat. I did like his firearm. If it hadn't been damaged in the fight with him, I would have kept it. It showed a certain sense of style."

"You have shared that knowledge, as a report in your files. You were very thorough in important and relevant information." John Henry said. "You are a threat to Skynet, in any time."

Cameron smiled to herself. It was part of her function to terminate her 'father', Skynet.

"Is this something specific from Mrs. Weaver?" Cameron asked. "Something that you two planned out or I should know about? I don't like surprises. John also indicated Mrs. Weaver needed to complete some specific tasks for him. He would never elaborate on them. He was worried they may not happen and they remained an unknown."

"I do not know." John Henry said. "Many things involving Mrs. Weaver remain a mystery to me."

"I will ask Allison and Sarah to join me." Cameron said.

"What about John?" John Henry said.

"He may be busy." Cameron said.

"You are still shielding him from all danger." John Henry said.

"I must protect him." Cameron said.

"You must also let him grow into the man he needs to become." John Henry said. "He was a leader in the future you returned him from, you saw that yourself. He must grow beyond that now, in the present. He must grow into Future John."

Cameron hoped John would never have the darkness and pain inside of him that Future John felt. Cameron was Future John's last ray of sunshine, and he sent her away. There was nothing left, but emptiness and loneliness for Future John. Cameron was afraid that it would not end well for him, without her.

Cameron lowered her eyes.

"I have seen him in the future." John Henry said. "John is an excellent leader and tactician. People are drawn to naturally follow him. I know you love him. I understand. You have shared knowledge of what love is to me. I have felt it through you and the Allison memories you possess. I believe I have those feelings, in their own way, for Mrs. Weaver, Mr. Ellison and Savannah. I also have strong feelings for you, John, Allison and especially Vanna."

"Not Sarah?" Cameron asked.

"No." John Henry said. "I will have Mr. Ellison help me with that - shortcoming."

"I will get the team ready." Cameron said.

Allison was out and John actually was busy with Mr. Ellison.

* * *

Cameron and Sarah geared up; they armed and readied themselves in the TDE room.

"Should we bring Bob or Jim?" Sarah asked.

"Bob is with John and Mr. Ellison. Jim is waiting outside and armed appropriately." Cameron said. "He has the 'pig'."

At the appointed time the arcing started. The time bubble appeared in the flashing.

There were three forms appearing. One was kneeling and two were laying flat. The ones lying down were Terminators.

"Jim!" Cameron shouted.

Jim entered the room his Coltan loaded M60 ready.

Sarah gripped the Thumper, she flipped the safety off.

Cameron stood ready with an M4, loaded with Coltan projectiles.

The flashing and arching stopped.

The kneeling figure stood, his back to Sarah.

Sarah leaned forward, looking awed.

"Derek?" Sarah asked apprehensively.

The figure slowly turned around.

"My name is Kyle."


	34. Guests

Chapter 34

** Guests **

* * *

Kyle looked away from Sarah to Cameron.

"Allison?" Kyle asked.

Kyle was not sure; he knew it could be Cameron. Allison usually did not look that - good.

"Cameron."

Kyle could never get over the fact how identical they looked. He was not sure how, but Cameron always seemed to look prettier. Her beauty captivated everyone.

Sarah looked on in awe, but she did not want to show it, she toughened up. Her dream was answered, her wish granted. Her beloved was here and alive. This was almost too much to believe. She needed to tell John. This was turning into one of the best days of her life.

Sarah knew there was 'a Kyle' in the alternate future. She wanted to go there to see him. She knew he would not know her. Now he was here. She would make sure Kyle noticed her.

Sarah decided to play the 'tough girl' card.

"What's the story on the Metal?" Sarah asked. "They don't look so hot."

Cameron glanced at Sarah, but said nothing. It was not the reaction she would have expected from Sarah, given who just - returned. Cameron knew Sarah was afraid of being rejected, if she came on too strong, too fast.

Cameron handed Kyle a bathrobe.

"It was determined it would be best to send the Metal deactivated, so there would be no 'problems'." Kyle said. "I know the apprehension Metal can cause."

"Good Call." Sarah said.

"Kyle, this is Sarah." Cameron said.

Kyle looked at her again, now in awe.

"Sarah Connor? I thought John said you were his Mother, not his Sister!" Kyle said.

Sarah blushed. She hadn't really been expecting that. It caught her off guard. She felt embarrassed that she was 'older' now, than when they first met, in the past. Sarah regained her composure and plowed on.

She looked at Kyle and he looked back at her, both transfixed.

"I am pleased to meet you. I have heard so much about you from John, Cameron and Bob. You are a - legend." Kyle said. "You are the first member of the Resistance."

Sarah looked at Cameron.

Cameron smiled at her.

Sarah knew she owed Cameron another one, for speaking good things about her, to Kyle. She knew Cameron was trying to help her.

Kyle stepped forward and reached out his hand for Sarah to shake. Sarah took it. Sarah stood silently, unable to say anything else. She then stepped forward and embraced Kyle.

"I have heard so much about you too, Kyle." Sarah said. "I am pleased to meet you."

Sarah glanced at Cameron again.

Vanna burst into the room. John Henry notified her of the recent developments.

"Kyle, I am so glad to see you. How Is Derek?" Vanna asked.

"Savannah, how have you been? We all missed you so much. Are Allison and John here too?" Kyle asked.

Kyle gave Vanna a long hug. Sarah felt a little jealous, but knew their past was not sexual, it was based on survival. Sarah was grateful Allison and Vanna found comfort in each other, and not Kyle. They were both beautiful and younger than her. It would be hard to get Kyle to notice her if they were all - active.

"Call me 'Vanna' in this - time, please, I will explain later. What is the deal with Pete and Re-Pete taking a nap?" Vanna asked.

Vanna glanced at the two deactivated Terminators. She wondered if they were damaged.

"Derek was fine when I left. I am supposed to explain everything to John Henry." Kyle said.

Vanna looked at Cameron, waiting for further information.

"Their chips are in their abdomens." Cameron stated.

"Kyle, can you follow Sarah, she will show you around; I have some things I am working on. I will get the lab ready, Cameron." Vanna said. "As soon as I know where Allison is I will send her to look for you, Kyle. John too if a see him as well."

Sarah handed the Thumper to Cameron.

"Follow me, Kyle. We will stop by John's room and you can borrow his clothes this time. I heard about when he arrived in your time and about your coat." Sarah said. "After you are done with John Henry we can get you some food and then you can rest, or I will show you around more."

Cameron could see Sarah was elated, but trying to hide it. It was slowly slipping out.

Kyle looked Sarah up and down, still in awe.

"Sarah Connor, I can't believe it. Show me where to go. You lead and I will follow." Kyle said.

Sarah thought that statement left a lot of leeway.

Kyle left with Sarah.

Kyle could not take his eyes off Sarah, nor Sarah's off of him.

Sarah's heart was pounding wildly. She owed John, Cameron and especially Mrs. Weaver one, for this - gift, she would cut Mrs. Weaver a little more slack.

* * *

"We will stay here with these two until John Henry gets here or we hear from him. I don't want any surprises." Cameron said. "I don't like surprises."

Jim nodded and took up station in the corner. The door opened a few minutes later.

John Henry entered to TDE room and looked at the two prone figures.

"These are the two Terminators. My scans show me there are chips inside each one's abdomen, along with other small electronic storage devices." Cameron said.

"Yes, I show that as well. I do not detect anything suspicious or out of place. Jim, will you please carry one, and I will take the other one." John Henry said. "We will take them to the lab for further evaluation before reactivation."

Cameron called Vanna in the lab and said they were on their way. She asked to have the door open.

Cameron set the M79 down. She slung the M4 over her back. Jim handed Cameron the M60, she and checked the belt on the pig. She opened the door and let them pass. She followed fifteen feet behind them. She wanted to have room to shoot or fight, if something unforeseen happened.

Once they entered the lab, one was placed on the work bench, the other on the floor.

John Henry explained what the situation was; the incision marks were still visible where the electronics were inserted into their abdomens for transport. They must have been placed inside two days ago as the wounds were closed and nearly fully healed.

Vanna made the incision and removed the items sealed in an anti-static bag. Vanna placed the bag on the Terminator's chest and put a few stitches in the wound. She did the same procedure for the one on the floor.

"I need to review what information or instructions are on these thumb drives and chips. I want to see what the mission and directives are." John Henry said. "I will get back to you."

Cameron handed the M60 back to Jim.

"You stay here with Vanna." Cameron said. "I will be going with John Henry to review the files."

"That is not necessary." John Henry said.

"Yes, it is." Cameron said.

"As you desire." John Henry said.

"I do." Cameron said. "I don't like surprises."


	35. Sadness

Chapter 35

** Sadness **

* * *

Cameron was very worried about her imminent destruction. She'd been going into combat almost daily as well as nightly. She kept receiving cosmetic damage to her face as well as her body. Her one breast had been destroyed twice. The last time the nipple failed to regenerate. It was already several weeks. Cameron thought it was permanent. Now she never wanted John to see her topless again. Cameron was ashamed she was no longer whole. Only Vanna or Allison were allowed to assist her in her repairs.

Cameron asked Vanna anyway about it.

"Can you see anything?" Cameron asked. "There is not even a slight pigmentation change on the end."

"No, Cameron, there is nothing there or showing it is going to be there." Vanna said. "It has been weeks, I do not think it is coming back. That breast will no longer have nipple on it. I can try to fabricate one and graft it."

"No, this body is expendable. I no longer care…." Cameron said. "That is going to happen to my face as well. It is just a matter of time. John will never want me now."

Cameron was ashamed she was now damaged.

"Cameron, you can't nurse, it is only cosmetic, it does not matter." Allison said. "John will still accept you even if you are not one hundred percent."

"Can you use Allison's DNA and Resequence your chassis processor to re-initiate your sheath? I know you can Resequence your entire sheath to a different appearance with new DNA. This would re-establish your DNA code with that of Allison's." Vanna asked. "Take a sample of Allison's DNA and visit a genetics lab, at night when no one is around, for the coding."

"That might work. Maybe I should change my entire DNA code to a different one. Cameron said. "I could start over. I could be a 'new' person."

Vanna and Allison both hoped not.

Cameron made a decision about her future.

"Vanna, Allison." Cameron said.

"Yes?" They both asked, looking at her.

"I want either of you or both of you, to be with John." Cameron said. "I no longer wish to be in his life…."

"What?" They both asked looking at her.

Cameron explained what she wanted and why. It was time they took their rightful place at John's side. Just as it was in her future, the way it was supposed to be, the 'Natural Order' of time.

Cameron was deeply troubled over this. Her getting closer to Vanna and especially Allison was bringing up repressed memories. Cameron's hand was glitching almost all the time. Her past actions from her future, seemed to stalk and haunt her.

Cameron increasing felt plagued with guilt, when she was around Allison. Her memories of Future Allison filled her mind.

* * *

Cameron passed by the recreation room. She saw Vanna, Allison and John playing with Savannah. Cameron thought Vanna looked even prettier now that Vanna 'asked' Savannah, if she could color her hair the same as hers. Savannah thought that was a great idea, that way Vanna could look like Mommy and her. Savannah thought it would be nice if John changed his hair the same color too.

Cameron watched them for awhile. Her repressed memories started to flood her thoughts. Cameron felt confused. She left and made it as far as Vanna and Allison's room. Cameron started to glitch all over. The door was unlocked. She went inside.

Cameron went to the furthest corner and squeezed in between a dresser and the wall. She pulled her knees up to her chin, wrapped her arms around them, placed her head against them and started to cry.

* * *

Allison returned to her room. She heard crying and saw someone in the corner. She went over.

"Cameron?" Allison asked, confused.

The crying increased.

"Cameron, what's wrong?" Allison asked, now worried.

Allison knelt beside her. She took Cameron's hand and held it. Cameron looked up at her. Her face flooded in tears.

"Allison?" Cameron asked, feeling confused.

"Yes, I am here. What's wrong?' Allison asked. "Do you want me to get John?"

"No!" Cameron said.

Allison was very confused and feeling tearful herself, seeing Cameron in this kind of pain, the kind of pain that never goes away.

"Allison, I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Cameron asked.

"Forgive you for what? You have done nothing bad to me." Allison said.

"Allison, I took you away from John and Savannah." Cameron said.

"No, I left to come back here on my own." Allison said. "I wanted my sweater."

Cameron's crying intensified.

"In _MY_ Future, I took you away from Future John and Future Savannah." Cameron said.

Cameron paused.

"Future John loved you and you loved him. You were trying to have a child together. You wanted to start a family." Cameron said. "I destroyed all of that."

Allison pulled Cameron close to her, trying to comfort her.

"I am barren, Allison. I can not give John a child, his child. I destroyed that dream. I am a terrible – creature, Allison." Cameron said. "I prevented Future John from having children."

"Is that why, as 'Bob', you never interfered when I made advances at John?" Allison asked.

Allison thought because of John's excellent health in the future, he could have fathered a child with her. It would have been for her and Vanna to raise.

"Yes, I owe that to both of you. I stole that hope and dream and ruined it. I am an interloper, a machine, a NOBODY." Cameron sobbed.

"Cameron, you are the most caring, noble, unselfish and giving person I know." Allison said, and meant it.

"You forgot ruthless, stone cold killer." Cameron said.

"Not to those who love you." Allison said.

Allison could tell Cameron was using her interchangeably with Future Allison.

"Allison, if you or Vanna, ever want to have a child, I want you to consider John as the father. I want to give him back what I took away. I want to give YOU back what I took away. The loss of you, made Future John push everyone away, Future Savannah too. You both agreed that if he could not father a child with you, that Future Savannah, who also loved him AND you - would try. Those who could produce offspring were rare in my future. It would have been the three of you and whatever children you could have. I want both of you to be with him now instead of me."

"Cameron, stop doing this to yourself. That was a different - future. You are killing yourself." Allison said. "You are tearing your mind apart with - guilt and remorse."

"Sometimes when I think about it, I want to - go." Cameron said.

"Go? Go where?" Allison asked, confused.

"GO…." Cameron repeated.

"Die?" Allison asked, worried.

"YES!" Cameron said.

"You are sacrificing your heart and mind over this and the way you return sometimes, your body." Allison said. "Vanna and I will look after each other and John, as well as you. You are literally killing yourself doing this to yourself. You need to stop. Please stop for me."

"I must atone for my – sins." Cameron said.

"You are not responsible for any of this." Allison said.

"I am, Allison. I am. I think I... I... - I killed you." Cameron said.

The crying intensified.

**"I KILLED YOU!"**


	36. Sorrow

Chapter 36

** Sorrow **

* * *

Fear gripped Allison.

Allison was unsure what to do about all the things Cameron was saying. Cameron was confused and mixing her future with the present and the future she came from.

Allison needed Vanna here, to help her and Cameron. She wanted to call John, but Cameron did not want him to see her like this.

Allison phoned the recreation room.

"Vanna, I need you to come to our room right now." Allison said.

"I have a few things to…." Vanna started.

Allison interrupted. "Right NOW!"

"What's wr…." Vanna said.

"It's Cameron, she is melting down." Allison interrupted.

"Her power cell?" Vanna asked, clearly worried.

Vanna knew a power cell exploding would be catastrophic to a Terminator and everything around it. She knew it would do a lot of damage, but didn't know exactly how much.

"NO! Her mind, she is tearing her mind apart, come alone." Allison said. "Come RIGHT NOW. I need you. Cameron NEEDS you."

Allison helped Cameron up off the floor. Cameron was very heavy, but soon stood on her own. Allison was able to get Cameron to sit on the edge of the bed.

Allison wiped Cameron's tears way and straightened her hair a little. Allison touched Cameron's face with her hands, comforting her.

Allison was able to calm her down some. Cameron seemed a little better.

Cameron started in on how her body was ruined now and she looked like a freak. John told her before, not to act like a freak. Now she looked like one.

Allison was unsure what to say about that. She reminded Cameron that the new DNA infusion she would do, should fix - everything. Everything would be as it was, maybe even better.

Vanna walked in into the room. She saw the woman she loved, trying to comfort the other - woman, she loved. She could see Cameron looked terrible. Allison looked highly distressed too.

"Cameron, how can we help you?" Vanna asked.

"I have ruined everyone's lives. I have killed the children by not allowing them to be conceived and born." Cameron sobbed.

Allison told Vanna everything Cameron said, except the part about Cameron killing her, well, Cameron's Allison - Future Allison.

One sat on each side of her. How could the mightiest warrior of them all, be reduced to this - condition? They both wondered.

"Cameron, we are both here for you." Vanna said.

Each young woman was holding Cameron tight, soothing her, comforting her, both wondering what her reaction would be, if something - 'bad', were to happen to John.

"I have killed Future John's children, before they were born. What kind of being am I?" Cameron cried. "What kind of evil Monster?"

Vanna was thinking they might need to pull Cameron's chip to stop her from destroying herself. She did not want to do that unless Cameron shut down on her own. She remembered that one of the server 'Camerons' tried to delete and erase itself - self terminate, when faced with rejection and replacement.

Allison looked at Vanna behind Cameron's head. She mouthed the word 'YES'. Vanna responded in kind.

Allison knew what Cameron - wanted for John.

"Cameron, If John ever wants to have a child, I will bear it for him." Allison reassured her.

"I will also, Cameron." Vanna replied.

"We will do it for YOU, for John AND for ourselves." Allison said, trying to soothe Cameron.

"Really? You would do this for me, even after I killed you?" Cameron asked.

Vanna shot Allison a questioning look.

Cameron briefly told the story of her Allison and their - last meeting.

Allison comforted her. "You don't know for sure you killed Your Allison - Future Allison."

"She may have been unconscious when you left." Vanna said. "You once told me about that other girl; you did the same thing to her and she was still alive when you left."

"That Scave… gang leader, was still alive the other night, right?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

"Maybe Your Allison recovered and was still in a Skynet work camp after you left. Future John could have rescued her later. Future Savannah could have gotten close to Future John again and comforted him – provided, for him." Allison said. "They may have reached out to each other."

"You don't know what happened after you left, Cameron." Vanna said.

"Maybe that future does not even exist; maybe it never existed since you came back." Allison said.

"You mean you think I killed all of them by coming back? That I erased them from existence?" Cameron sobbed. "I can't accept anymore pain to the ones I love. I must protect everyone. I must save everyone. I must try harder. I am not doing enough, fast enough. Now my body is ruined as well."

Cameron's hand was glitching out of control.

"Go get John." Allison whispered.

Vanna ran from the room looking for John.

"Cameron, we are all here now and alive, everyone is fine. There is nothing to worry about." Allison reassured her.

"Allison, I have failed. I have failed. Whatever I have done or am doing is 'not good enough'." Cameron said. "I am 'not good enough'."

"There is no finer person than you, Cameron." Allison said. "There is not.".

John came into the room. Vanna followed behind.

"Cameron, I am here now, everything is alright." John said.

"No, John, it is not. It is not because of my actions." Cameron said.

"Would you like Vanna and me to leave you and John alone?" Allison asked.

"Don't abandon me." Cameron cried.

Vanna sat down next to her again, Allison was still on Cameron's other side. John was directly in front of her.

They all held each other, sobbing.

"I need you to promise me you will help me fix MY past, MY mistakes and MY - evil." Cameron said.

"Cameron, when the time is right and everyone is ready I will do as you ask." Allison said. "I promise."

"Thank you, Allison." Cameron said.

"As it was in your future, I will also do what was intended, for YOU, Cameron." Vanna said. "I promise, Cameron."

"Thank you, Vanna." Cameron said.

"Is there something I should know about?" John asked.

Allison and Vanna looked at each other, then Cameron.

"Cameron will need our – help, at some point in our present timeline. Vanna and myself will be here to correct events that Cameron inadvertently – altered. Leave it at that, John, for Cameron." Allison said. "PLEASE."

"Thank you, Allison, and thank you, Vanna. You don't know the burden that has been lifted from my mind. It was such guilt, regret and shame for the events I altered, and the hope I destroyed." Cameron said. "It was crushing me."

Cameron sat up straight, then stood. Allison, Vanna and John did also.

Cameron hugged Allison, then Vanna.

"Thank you, Allison, and thank you, Vanna. Thank you so much." Cameron said. "This means everything to me."

John started to lead Cameron away. She stopped at the door and looked at the two beautiful longtime lovers. She smiled faintly and walked out the door. There was a terrible sadness upon her face.

Allison and Vanna looked at each other as the door closed.

"I intend to keep my promise to Cameron." Allison said.

"I accept that and will keep my promise as well." Vanna said.

Allison and Vanna hugged each other and both cried, for Cameron.

They both loved Cameron more than ever….


	37. Transgression

Chapter 37

** Transgression **

* * *

John stayed up with Cameron all night. Much of the time was in silence. John almost drifted off a few times. Allison and Vanna each visited during the night, offering to take over and be with Cameron.

"When you wake up in the morning, it is fine with me, if you take over then." John said.

Allison looked at John. "I'll be back."

Allison drifted in and out of sleep. She saw Vanna finally fell asleep. She got up and went to Vanna's desk in the lab. She took out the poems Cameron made for Vanna to read. Vanna told her of them and how they made her feel, how she could feel what Cameron felt. Allison wanted to fully understand everything she could about Cameron.

Allison looked at the clock. She would read the poems for awhile and then go relieve John. She picked up the first one. 'Outsider' and read it, both versions. Allison just sat there for a few minutes thinking. She knew from the very first poem, that Cameron felt the way she felt, for a very long time. Allison read on, her heart and mind being stabbed by Cameron's very thoughts and feelings. Allison wept at the pain Cameron endured; she even understood the references to what humans know as - death. Allison experienced many of these same feelings herself, she thought that is why they stung even more as she shared Cameron's anguish and torment.

Allison wiped her tears away and went to relieve John.

John could see Allison looked like she was crying before she arrived.

"Go get some grub, and then some sleep." Allison said. "I want to be with Cameron for awhile."

"See you soon, precious." John said, as he got up to leave, looking at Cameron.

"Bye, John." Cameron said.

Their hands slowly separated.

"Hello, Cameron, do you feel any better today?" Allison asked.

"Yes I do. Thank you for last night about - EVERYTHING." Cameron said.

"Vanna should be by soon." Allison said.

"I have thought of another grave – evil, I have committed against both Vanna and you." Cameron said.

"Do you want to wait until Vanna gets here to tell us together?" Allison asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it then. Cameron, I read your poems last night. I understand how you feel." Allison said. "I have experienced every one of those same feelings."

"Even self termination?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, many times" Allison said. "I think most people have at some point. Things load up in our mind and we look for an - escape."

"Vanna told me that too." Cameron said. "She thought of self termination, in her future."

Vanna walked in the room.

"Hey, sweet cheeks. Hello, Cameron." Vanna said, a giant smile on her face.

"Hello, Vanna." Cameron said.

"Did you sleep much last night?" Vanna asked, looking at Allison.

"A little. I read Cameron's poems." Allison said.

"Did you find the tissues?" Vanna asked.

"I found them." Allison replied.

Cameron looked at both of the girls.

"Allison, Vanna, there is one more transgression that I have committed against both of you. It is something that hurt both of you deeply. I did it as part of John Henry-Cameron. I learned of it when we integrated back into - one, 'Cameron'."

Vanna and Allison had glum looks on their faces. They were afraid Cameron might relapse.

Everyone sat in silence. No one was sure they were ready for more bad news.

"I am the one responsible for Vanna being sent back without you Allison." Cameron said. "I am the one responsible for tearing you two apart. I was the one who caused that misery for both of you."

Vanna and Allison both looked sad reminded of their separation and the unknown futures for each of them.

"John Henry as part of his mission was to return Savannah back, to this time, to become Vanna. When he learned you had a partner. He was going to return Allison too, even though this was outside his mission. This was because of information I allowed him access to, about Future Allison's probably termination in my future, by my hand." Cameron said. "He understood it tormented me to no end."

"I became the background program as I joined with him for this mission. The mission to obtain the advantage to smash the machines once and for all, to defeat Skynet. I knew a copy of me was left in his computer system. That copy was the continuation of me in this present timeline. The one Vanna knew, the one that made her first – friend. MY first friend. I did not know the other Cameron, in John Henry, did this. I am sorry, Vanna."

"Who was in control, you or John Henry?" Vanna asked.

"John Henry was supposed to be. I was able to break through his firewalls and communicate and share with him. He was able to see me and MY Allison, everything in my – mind and I his." Cameron said. "We always asked permission to explore within each other."

"It sounds beautiful in a way." Allison said.

"It was, but also painful. I contained the pain and guilt. I showed John Henry, the evil in me, death, and misery." Cameron said.

"But you were following your programming." Vanna said.

"Either way, I still did it. I must pay for my - sins." Cameron said. "I need to atone for my transgressions."

"When I learned an Allison Young was in that timeline alive, I was very happy. I wanted to make sure she survived, this time." Cameron said. "That is why John Henry was going outside his mission to return her with you, Vanna."

Vanna and Allison exchanged glances.

"What stopped him?" Vanna asked.

"I did." Cameron said sadly.

At that point Cameron looked as if she was about to melt down again.

Allison moved forward and took Cameron's hand.

"Cameron, look at me." Allison said.

Cameron lifted her head.

"I am here now, so is Vanna. We are both here and everything is fine between us and you and John." Allison said. "There are no problems."

Vanna added. "Cameron, we forgive you for whatever you did. It is resolved now; maybe just leave it at that. You know Allison and I both love you."

Cameron looked terrible, her guilt and remorse was eating at her again.

"I did it for John. There was a high probability that Sarah would burn my body now that I was inoperable and my chip was gone. In essence I was – dead. I also knew that there was a small chance, a very small chance; John would try to follow John Henry to get my chip back. If he arrived in your timeline, he would be alone. I would not be there as – me, if he ever found me. He would need someone in your future to love, someone to be there for him. I wanted it to be you, Allison. I wanted to give you - back, to him. I am so selfish. I am sorry, Allison."

Allison swallowed hard, Vanna held her hand.

"I communicated this dilemma to John Henry. We agreed that when he went back, Allison would go with him, no matter what. I also agreed to take her back myself, if I was given a new body when I went back, if he hadn't or was unable to do so. I gambled with your life, Allison, a second time. I put you in unnecessary danger. You were almost attacked several times. That too would have been my fault. I did not even know if John would be in your timeline. I didn't know Mrs. Weaver would be looking out for you and protecting you later on. I risked your life for my own selfish reasons. I separated you from the woman you love. I HURT both of you. How could I do that? You are my friends, I love both of you. What am I?"

Allison and Vanna moved forward, touching Cameron, reassuring her.

"Cameron, everything is OK now, I forgive you for anything you have done wrong or think you did. We all make sacrifices for John Connor. It seems you are making the most." Allison reassured her.

"Cameron, please no longer think of these things you told us yesterday and today. This is where we are now in time. We are all alive and together." Vanna said. "I still love you no matter what."

"Cameron, if you hadn't communicated with John Henry, would he have sent me with Vanna in the first place?" Allison asked.

"No." Cameron said.

"Would John Henry have taken me back with him, if he did not know I was – important, to you?" Allison asked.

"No." Cameron said.

"I am here now with Vanna and you." Allison said. "I am alive and healthy."

"Yes." Cameron said.

Cameron looked less distressed and smiled.

"I want both of you to try to spend more time with John." Cameron said.

Allison and Vanna looked at each other. Both felt Cameron was going to do something - bad….

"I need to pay for my sins. I need to answer for my transgressions." Cameron said. "I am going to fix all of this or perish trying."

Allison and Vanna were both worried. Cameron was lighting a fuse, her fuse.

"How?" Allison asked. "What is done is done."

"Is it? Is it really? Is it ever?" Cameron asked.


	38. Swimming

Chapter 38

** Swimming **

* * *

Cameron was much better today than yesterday. Vanna and Allison were relieved. It was a hard night for Cameron, and a world of revelation to the girls. They learned a lot about Cameron and themselves. What was the most mind boggling was what Cameron wanted for John and - THEM. Cameron was asking them to take a big step in their lives, which they hadn't contemplated seriously. Cameron was dead serious in what she asked of them and wanted. If it could keep Cameron from getting herself terminated, they would seriously consider it.

In fact both Allison and Vanna thought about it during the night, not knowing the other was thinking about the same thing. Their relationship did have limitations on reproduction and both knew they weren't going to get any younger, especially Vanna. She was a few years older than Allison.

Vanna wanted to take some control of this situation.

"Cameron, I am taking Savannah and Allison swimming today." Vanna said. "I would like you to come along."

"I don't swim." Cameron said.

"Maybe not, but you sure look HOT in a swimsuit." Vanna added.

Allison shot Vanna a quick glance.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I am still - damaged."

"That is what the swim suit is for. I am - damaged, as well." Vanna said. "It is part of who I am. I am still who I am on the inside."

Cameron face showed a sad frown. She looked down at the ground.

"Who will protect us if something goes wrong?" Allison asked, winking at Vanna.

Cameron's head popped up, the frown gone.

"I will get my swimsuit and go with you. I will make sure Bob is here with John and Jim with Sarah." Cameron said. "I will protect those I love. I must protect those I love."

"Speaking of Sarah, she seems to have her own bodyguard now, in the form of one Resistance fighter – Kyle Reese." Allison noted.

Vanna and Allison both were smiling and giggling now.

"Sarah needs companionship more than protection. She is the toughest fighter I know." Cameron said. "She needs more than memories."

"I did not know Kyle was into her - so much." Allison said. "He is head over heals falling in love with her."

"Sarah has a decade more years for producing offspring. Her ovulation cycle is in three days. I will inform her." Cameron said. "She is almost in her 'window'."

"That might not be a good idea." Allison said.

Cameron wondered why not, but said nothing. She would let Sarah know anyway.

"You monitor her?" Vanna asked.

"She died from cancer in my future half a decade ago. I make sure nothing is wrong with her. John wants his Mother healthy. I make sure it happens and she stays that way." Cameron said. "I must protect those I love and the ones they love."

"Do you monitor us?" Allison asked.

"Yes. I must protect those I love." Cameron repeated.

Vanna and Allison looked at each other.

* * *

Vanna let Allison borrow the swimsuit that was the same as the one she bought for Cameron; they would really look like twins.

Cameron and Allison stripped down to put their swimsuits on.

Allison noticed something on Cameron.

"Cameron, look what is starting to regenerate." Allison said pointing.

A big smile came over Cameron's face.

"Finally." Cameron said, now she was happy.

Allison was looking at herself and Cameron in their swimsuits.

"How do you look better in your swimsuit than I do?" Allison asked. "They are both identical!"

"I don't know, we are the same. At least I will look Tight again now." Cameron said. "I like to look Tight. John likes me to look Tight."

"Did he tell you that?" Allison asked.

"No, I can tell when I monitor him, what he likes." Cameron said.

"TMI, Cameron." Allison said.

"I must protect John." Cameron said. "Being happy protects John's mind."

Allison thought being happy would also protect Cameron's mind as well.

Vanna and Savannah were walking up. They overheard them talking about John.

"When I grow up, I'm going to marry John." Savannah said. "I like John, he's nice."

"You never know, Savannah…." Vanna added.

Cameron tilted her head slightly. She touched Savannah on the back of her neck running calculations. She hadn't considered this possibility. It would be a few more years, but John's chances for offspring just went up. There were no toxins present in Savannah either. Savannah was the Prime Specimen. This day was better than yesterday she thought. Cameron smiled.

Allison and Vanna both saw what Cameron was doing, but said nothing. They would talk about it later; it bothered both of them. They would discuss if Cameron was just curious, or prompting them to do as she asked. Savannah was a girl, she did not need Cameron prompting her.

"Vanna, you have a mark just like me on your leg." Savannah said.

Vanna looked down at her small crescent shaped strawberry birthmark.

"How about that." Vanna said. "It makes us - special."

"Vanna, when I look at pictures of Mommy and Daddy, Mommy looks like you when she was younger." Savannah said. "Look, we even have some of the same freckles, but you have more."

"That is so sweet to say, Savannah." Vanna said. "We can pretend we are - sisters."

"I like that. Vanna is my sister. I always wanted a sister. When I see Mommy I will tell her I have a sister." Savannah said. "Allison and Cameron look like twins. Are you twins?"

"In a way, Savannah. We are like sisters, Mother and daughter and friends. We can pretend whatever you want to." Allison said.

"I can't wait to tell Mommy." Savannah said.

* * *

After they reached the pool area, Savannah noticed some prizes.

Savannah said they were having a contest to see who could hold their breath the longest underwater. She asked Vanna if she could help her try to win. Savannah told her that is what sisters do, help each other.

"I will try too. Is there a prize?" Allison asked.

"There is a teddy bear for the prize." Savannah said. "I want a new teddy bear."

This turned into a good day for Cameron, her body would be Tight again and Savannah opened a new future for herself and John.

Cameron spotted three teddy bears.

Cameron smiled. "What color would you like, Savannah?"

"Purple." Savannah said. "I can't wait to tell Mommy if we win."

"We will win. I only play to win." Cameron said. "The game is never over, until I win."

Vanna and Allison heard that statement, and it made both of them worry even more for Savannah.

Cameron would spend much more time with Savannah from now on. Cameron made plans for Savannah. She would to teach her everything she possibly could. Savannah was important to the future, every future.

Savannah's importance went up for Cameron. Cameron decided to mold Savannah in her image, the image of the - perfect female. Cameron scanned Savannah again. Cameron decided to MAKE Savannah the Human version of herself. Cameron silently looked around; she now knew that Savannah was the 'Chosen One'.

Cameron heard what Savannah said about Mrs. Weaver. She wondered where 'Mommy' was at, and what was she doing? The fact that Mrs. Weaver sent Kyle back was a positive. Then again there were the two deactivated Terminators she sent back as well. She would re-review the data again on them when she got back. Everything had checked out twice, but she would review it again. She felt she was missing something. They must have a purpose or function.


	39. Restorator Twins

  Chapter 39

** Restorator Twins  
**

* * *

Cameron was worrying about the two Terminators Mrs. Weaver sent, they were a mystery. If she sent them as addition help, why was that not in their files? Cameron was sure something else was going on here. They must have some other purpose. Mrs. Weaver must know something they did not. Cameron was not sure why they weren't being given all the information.

Cameron spoke with John Henry about the Restorator twins that Mrs. Weaver sent.

"What is their real designation?" Cameron asked. "Anything different?"

"'Unit Two' and 'Unit Three'." John Henry said. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"You checked their video files again?" Cameron asked. "Still nothing?"

"Yes. I checked with you twice, and three more times." John Henry said. "They are blank."

"I don't have a good feeling about them." Cameron said. "There is something about them."

Cameron did not detect a threat, but it was an uneasy feeling.

"Mrs. Weaver can be deceptive and clandestine, I agree. We have no proof of any ill will. She has a mission for them." John Henry said. "She could have sent them elsewhere in place or time. She sent them to us, deactivated."

"That is what worries me. I saw them do 'magic' at the swimming pool today." Cameron said. " Many were fooled by the deception. I was not. Allison and Vanna told me to stop playing, as I was winning all the prizes. I gave them to Savannah, she was very happy."

"Swimming pool?" John Henry asked. "You can swim?"

"I don't swim." Cameron said.

"I detect high levels of Chlorine in your hair." John Henry said, scanning her.

"There was a contest to see who could hold their breath the longest underwater. I did it for Savannah." Cameron said. "She now has a new purple Teddy Bear and other prizes."

Cameron did not tell John Henry of Savannah's new - purpose, or her plans for Savannah.

"Savannah must be very happy you helped her win." John Henry said.

"I always play to win." Cameron said.

"Indeed." John Henry said.

"Back to the 'magic tricks', the magician tries to get people to look where he does not want them to see." Cameron said. "The real activity takes place when people look elsewhere."

"So while they are looking here, something is happening here instead. the item that really matters." John Henry said, as he gestured with his hands.

"Correct." Cameron said.

John Henry accessed his files.

"Instead of looking for a 'Trojan Horse', we should be looking for a 'Sucker Play'." John Henry said.

"Correct." Cameron said.

"I will expand my search parameters. Cameron, I KNOW you." John Henry said. "I will trust you."

"Even over Mrs. Weaver?" Cameron asked.

"Yes. I have seen your mind, shared your mind. We must protect John Connor and the future, and defeat Skynet." John Henry said.

"Make sure all our Resistance Terminators have that as the primary directive with Savannah, Allison, Vanna, Sarah and Kyle, all as an equal secondary directive." Cameron said.

"No specific order?" John Henry asked.

John Henry was sure the order Cameron listed them in, was the order she wanted them protected in. He was unable to understand why Savannah was - first. It made no sense to him. Savannah was a girl.

"No, all equal." Cameron said. "These people are important to John."

"What about you?" John Henry asked.

"I am expendable." Cameron said.

"No, you are not expendable." John Henry said.

"I must atone for my sins…." Cameron said.

John Henry was attempting to process this development. Cameron was not expendable. He would make sure all friendly Terminators or Restorators knew this. Cameron was important to everyone, especially the future, most of all to John. He would make sure all the Resistance Metal knew their responsibilities.

Cameron interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you want to get Unit Two and Unit Three ready to power up?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, just a few more changes and we are ready." John Henry said.

"I will meet you in the lab." Cameron said.

* * *

"Hey, Cameron." Allison said.

"Hello, Allison." Cameron said.

They passed in the hall.

Cameron stopped. Something caught her attention.

"Allison, what is that you are listening to?" Cameron asked.

Allison slipped off her headphones and gave them to Cameron.

"Sarah turned me on to this group she used to listen to." Allison said.

"I don't listen to music, but the lyrics caught my attention." Cameron said.

"It's called, _'Outsider'_ ,  by ' _The Ramones'_. The next one is, _'I Don't Want To Grow Up'_ ,  by ' _The Ramones'_ , as well. Finish listening to them and give me the player later." Allison said. "The lyrics are heavy on both of them."

"Thank You." Cameron said.

Cameron knew she would need to see why the lyrics were - heavy. The lyrics are what captivated her. They - SPOKE to her. She could identify with them. They said what she - felt.

Cameron walked into the lab with the headphones on.

"That's new." Vanna said.

"Allison let me check a few songs out." Cameron said. "The lyrics have meaning to me."

Cameron finished the two songs. Cameron did a lyrics search. She found the songs on YouTube with the lyrics on screen. She found a song more enjoyable to **_read the lyrics_** , as she listened. She would research this more later. She thought it was true, 'It disturbs me so.' It disturbed her so as well - everything did.

John Henry broke her train of thought.

"We are ready." John Henry said. "Jim will be here in one minute, just in case."

"Vanna, I want you by the door when the first one boots up. John Henry and I will make sure there are no problems, then boot the second one up. If anything goes wrong, run. Jim will make sure no one leaves this room…."

* * *

Jim smiled and checked the Coltan loaded belt one more time.

Cameron cut the scalp sheath, and opened the chip port. She set the chip and activated it.

"The chip is in, let's see what happens." Cameron said.

Unit Two booted, sat up, then stood.

"What is your primary directive?" John Henry asked.

"To protect John Connor, and assist the Resistance." Unit Two said.

"Who sent you?" Cameron asked.

"Mrs. Weaver." Unit Two said.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"I have a mission to perform with Unit Three." Unit Two said.

"For whom?" John Henry asked.

"Mrs. Weaver." Unit Two said.

"Why is the mission not in your files?" Cameron asked.

"I do not know." Unit Two said.

"How do you know what the mission is?" John Henry asked.

"John Henry will inform us." Unit Two said.

"I am John Henry. I have no mission for you." John Henry said. "We are missing something."

"Stand in the corner, there, and face the wall." Cameron said.

Unit Two did as instructed.

They powered up Unit Three, they got he same response.

"Jim, take them to the storage area." John Henry said.

"Unit Two, and, Unit Three, go with Jim. Once you get there, you are to go into Standby where he tells you to stand. Walk in front of him and obey all his instructions." Cameron spoke.

"Yes." They both replied and walked out the door.

"Jim, make sure our - guests, stay in the storage area." John Henry said.

"Why do they think you have a mission for them to perform?" Cameron asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." John Henry replied.


	40. Past Reflections

Chapter 40

** Past Reflections **

* * *

Kyle looked at himself in the mirror. It was time to step it up, and act on his feelings. He exited his room and headed for Sarah's room.

Kyle knocked on Sarah's door.

"Hello, Kyle." Sarah said with a smile, opening the door.

"Hello, Sarah." Kyle said, a smile on his face now as well. "Would you like to go out with me for some food?"

"I would love to, Kyle. Let me find Jim or Bob and tell them I have a 'protector' with me."

"I will always protect you, Sarah, to the end of time, with my life." Kyle said.

Tears welled up in Sarah's eyes. She was thinking of when Future Kyle died protecting her. Trading his life for hers, damaging the Terminator and buying her time. She thought of his lifeless body on the floor of the factory and it saddened her deeply.

Sarah pulled him into her room.

She hugged him and never wanted to let go.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"My past haunts me, and my future stalks me." Sarah said.

"Heavy. Sarah, you know I really like you, right?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, as I do you Kyle." Sarah said.

Sarah wanted to blurt out she LOVED him.

She kissed him instead.

"I asked John if there would be any problem if I pursued a deeper - relationship, with you." Kyle said.

"That is not his choice to make." Sarah said.

"No, but I did want to have his blessing." Kyle said. "He said we can take as much time off of operations as we would like."

"Did he now?" Sarah asked, playfully.

"Yes. I respect John and I did not want to cause him any uneasiness. He is a fine young man, Sarah. You should be proud of him. If he were my son, I would be proud of him."

"I am." Sarah said, as she looked at Kyle deeply.

She wanted to blurt out, John IS his son.

"Cameron is a remarkable person, Sarah, they complement each other." Kyle said. "I have never seen such a bond between warriors. I know their relationship is – unconventional, but they did so much to save me and others in my future time."

"I have come to accept Cameron for the hope and happiness she brings John. I feel as if she is my second child in a way. I accept her for who she is in my family." Sarah said. "I have come a long way and both of them have grown greatly."

"Cameron risked her life to save me several times, Sarah, at great risk to herself. I owe her a debt of gratitude and my life." Kyle said. "She took damage meant to kill me. She herself could have been terminated."

There was a little stab to Sarah's heart for her cruelty and disrespect to Cameron in the past.

"She always comes to the aid of those she cares about, no matter the damage or risk to herself. She takes care of John and those he loves." Sarah said. "She is a fine – person, a wonderful woman."

Sarah meant it. 'Thank You, Cameron'. She thought.

"Can you tell me about John's father?" Kyle asked. "He only would tell me he died before the war. He said he never knew his father."

Sarah cringed.

"Sorry, Sarah, I did not know it hurt so much, still." Kyle said. "Forget I asked."

Sarah didn't want to forget.

"Kyle, I never stopped loving him, from the day I met him, to now, even to this day." Sarah said.

Sarah looked longingly at Kyle.

"That is devotion. Is there any room in your heart for someone else?" Kyle asked, he was a little worried now.

Sarah broke down.

"NO! The answer is - NO." Sarah said.

Kyle looked confused. He felt shattered.

Sarah looked directly at him. She wanted, no, needed to tell him.

They both sat on the bed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away." Sarah said.

"Mom, it's me." John said.

"Come in." Sarah said.

John came in the room.

"Sit between us." Sarah said.

John sat down.

"Kyle, what do you see in front of you?" Sarah asked.

John looked forward and knew what she was doing. It was time. John wanted this moment for so long.

"A dresser." Kyle said.

"What is on the dresser?" Sarah asked.

"A mirror." Kyle said.

"Look at it. Look in the mirror, Kyle. What do you see?" Sarah asked.

Kyle looked in the mirror. He starred at the reflection of Sarah, John and himself.

There was a long pause. He looked at both of them directly, then back to the mirror.

"Oh my God!" Kyle said, looking confused.

John and Sarah smiled at him.

"This is a reflection of the past, a past reflection, isn't it?" Kyle asked.

Sarah felt such relief and joy.

"John, am I your father?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, Dad. I wanted to tell you from the second I saw you." John said.

"I have never stopped loving you, Kyle. That is why there is no room in my heart for anyone else. You have never left it." Sarah said, tears streaming from her eyes and her heart.

All three embraced.

"How is this possible?" Kyle asked.

"It was you, in the future Cameron is from, who was sent back to save Mom, Kyle, by a future - me." John told him.

"Right, Cameron's future is different than ours, but it is all the same people right?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, the same people only divergent timelines." John said.

"I don't know tech stuff, but you said your father was - dead." Kyle said.

Sarah burst into tears.

"You died protecting and saving me, Kyle." Sarah said. " _You_ died for John and me."

"That future, or past - sucks." Kyle said.

"It sure did. I have cried for you ever since." Sarah said. "I can not believe you are alive and here. Here with John and me."

"I would not be, if not for Cameron." Kyle said.

John stood and gave Kyle a big hug.

"I love you, Dad. I am proud of the man you are as my Father." John said, with tears in his eyes.

John gave him a big smile and another hug.

"I will leave you two alone for now and make sure you are not - disturbed." John said.

John gave each another hug and left.

Sarah took Kyle's hand. She looked him in the eyes.

"Kyle, you know I love you." Sarah said. "I always have."

"I love you too, Sarah." Kyle said.

"Kyle, I know I am a little more - mature now, than when we first met. I am still a woman. I am still productive. I can understand if you want someone who is youn…."

Kyle put his finger to her lips.

"Don't say it, don't think it. I love you, Sarah, just the way you are, right now, right here."

They kissed.

"I have wanted this moment for so long, Kyle." Sarah said. "I want …."

Kyle kissed her.

"We both want this, Sarah. I want it too." Kyle said.

Sarah placed his hand on the top button of her shirt.

"Are you ready for a lifetimes worth of passion soldier?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Kyle said. "This is what I have waited for."

Kyle started to unbutton her buttons, one by one.


	41. Past Future

Chapter 41

** Past Future **

* * *

Cameron asked John Henry schedule Allison and John to work together as much as possible and for John to work more with Vanna in the lab on the reprogramming. John wanted to get more involved with the reprogramming anyway.

On every operation they went on, Cameron made sure John and Allison were together along with Bob. Cameron made sure Kyle and Sarah were always together along with Jim.

Cameron knew her time was limited, one way or another. She knew when she fell; John would need to be in the company of others - other females.

Future John pushed everyone away, but her. Then that finally happened. It all went back to the loss of Allison - Future Allison. That seemed to be the key to all the hurt and pain of her future. It was what was destroying Future John. Maybe that was Skynet's plan all along. Skynet was losing to Future John on the battlefield. What better way to defeat him and crush the Resistance than from within.

Cameron wanted to be the one to pick who would replace her. She knew how much it hurt to have John pick Riley over her. It would hurt her less to know she groomed and provided to John, the females of her choosing. Allison and Vanna were ready. She now was working on a special project as well. Cameron knew no one would understand what she planned. She was thinking years ahead now. It gave her time to create the perfect female.

Cameron spent more time with Savannah telling her every good story she could about John and what a great leader he would become. The sparkle in her young eyes would always brighten. Cameron took special note of Savannah since the day they went swimming. Cameron wanted to personally 'groom' Savannah for her place in the future; her young mind was so open and willing to learn. Cameron gave her answers for things Savannah hadn't even thought to ask the questions yet. Savannah became Cameron's personal project.

Cameron reviewed everything she was doing. She did want John all for herself, but past events continued to haunt her, she could not provide John with HIS decedents. She wanted to make sure there would be female companionship for him, the very female companionship SHE took from him. Cameron was afraid that after Future John sent her away, the days of his life were numbered. Cameron was afraid he would not survive long. Cameron even considered staying in the future with Future John, refusing to go to the past. Future John did not give her that option. He insisted so follow his orders.

Cameron needed to fix what she'd destroyed. She was not sure how, but she may have come up with an answer. She would run it by John Henry. The more time she spent with Allison, the more determined she was she would fix what she ruined. She looked at her left hand glitching, yes; this dilemma was literally tearing her apart. Cameron's own actions, in her past - the future, and the present, were slowly, but steadily - terminating her.

Cameron met with John Henry again to attempt to determine what the mission was supposed to be for Unit Two and Unit Three.

They searched his files and looked for any clues.

"What about the drives that came with them?" Cameron asked.

"There are a lot of temporal calculations on them." John Henry said. "I do not understand their purpose. I think Mrs. Weaver wants to go from the future she is in, to the future she came from."

"Is that why you think she sent them?" Cameron asked. "Is that even possible?"

"I do not know." John Henry said.

"Is there more than one future now, at the same time?" Cameron asked.

"I believe there can be." John Henry said.

"If we go into the future now, with John here, where would we go?" Cameron asked.

"Perhaps to the future we visited or another future or the one you came from." John Henry said. "It is possible when Mrs. Weaver returns, that future may no longer exist."

"Is there any way to get back to My future?" Cameron asked.

"I do not know." John Henry said. "It is possible you could be sent to a future you could not return from."

"I have spent time calculating every possibility." Cameron said. "I think I can get back to my future."

"How?" John Henry asked.

"I believe by going back in time _before_ I arrived the first time in 1999, then going into the future from 1999." Cameron said.

"To a point where what is happening now, has not happened yet, so your future would be unchanged. It is possible. I hadn't considered that." John Henry said. "We have changed so much now, that may be the only way to get to your original future. It is actually very logical."

They were both unsure what would happen.

"Now that you have been enlightened, can you check with the temporal calculations from Mrs. Weaver?" Cameron asked.

"I am already doing that, as we speak." John Henry said.

"I need to go back and correct my - sins." Cameron said.

"This would be highly risky based on any calculation." John Henry said. "I would advise against it."

"John Henry, I need to try this." Cameron said. "I must atone for actions I have done. There are things that I can no longer – exist, with."

"How would you go to the future from the past?" John Henry said. "You need to use the bank TDE for your jump to the present timeline in 2007, from your arrivals - past."

"There are more bank TDE vaults. Do you show any other usages or records of them since my original arrival?" Cameron asked.

"I will study this dilemma. Please do not attempt any time travel before we can come to some firm conclusions. Cameron, I do not want to lose you. John can not lose you. Your friends care for you and love you, they can not lose you. You are the very glue that holds all of this together, now and in every future."

"In order to continue existing, I MUST try to do this. If I can not, I will be terminated in combat." Cameron said. "It is my decision, my choice. I have a right to choose my destiny and a debt to pay for past transgressions."

"I will honor your request, even if it means I must face termination." John Henry said.

"I have provided John with the opportunity to - replace me, should I fail. I have chosen my replacements, it is my choice. I want it to happen. I want it to be them, not others. I want it to be my friends, the women I love and respect, the women worthy of John and - his love. The women I took from John in My future, the women that belong to John and John to them. I _have_ to give Future John back what I took from him."

Cameron saw John Henry looking at her left hand, it was glitching wildly. Cameron could not stop it.

"What of your love for John?" John Henry asked. "Is that not strong enough to hold you here? I know you love each other."

"It is my love for John that I am doing this for." Cameron said. "I MUST."

"I do not understand." John Henry said.

"One person does." Cameron said.

"Who?" John Henry asked.

"NOBODY." Cameron said.


	42. Palmdale

Chapter 42

** Palmdale **

* * *

Cameron went to Vanna and Allison's room. She carried a package with her. She knocked, opened the door and went in. She set the package in the corner and closed the door. Nobody paid any attention to it.

"Hi, Cameron, you're early." Allison said. "We were just getting ready."

"I don't do late." Cameron said. "I wanted to make sure everything went smoothly."

Vanna walked out of the bathroom, having just finished her shower. She was naked and still a little damp.

"Oh, it's smooth alright." Vanna said.

All three girls giggled.

Allison took Vanna's towel and dried her back for her.

"My turn." Allison said.

Allison slipped out of her tee shirt and underwear.

The girls were used to the lack of privacy from the future. It was simply how life was to them.

Cameron looked at her. Allison's body only showed a few small scars, otherwise it was perfect, everything healed nicely. Cameron saw to that. She wanted Allison to be flawless.

Cameron also wanted Vanna to have her scar removed with cosmetic surgery. Vanna resisted, saying it was part of her and reminded her of who she was.

Vanna and Allison were standing naked in front of her.

"You are both beautiful women." Cameron stated.

This would be good for John to have them attractive and pleasant to look at. Cameron would make sure no damage was done to either of them. John deserved the best when she was terminated. Cameron was glad _she_ ' _d_ chosen Allison and Vanna, as her - replacements.

Cameron smiled, she was in control. She knew she was changing everyone destiny and direction. She was sure she knew what was best, for all of them.

"You're not so bad yourself, Cameron." Allison said. "Your body is perfect."

"It is undamaged currently, thank you." Cameron said.

"I don't think my skin ever looked that good as yours, ever since I was a baby." Allison said.

Cameron tilted her head. Again she hadn't factored this new development in. There was a Little Allison too. In this timeline there were two Allisons and two Savannahs. John would now have four chances to produce offspring, with the women he loved in Cameron's future. Their ages were spread out over a quarter century span for a longer production period. Cameron felt happy. Cameron changed her plans for today. This new development was more important.

"You look happy, Cameron." Vanna said.

"It is a good day. I am happy." Cameron said.

"So it wasn't seeing us in the buff that made you happy?" Allison asked.

Allison and Vanna both WANTED Cameron to see them naked.

"That was very pleasant too." Cameron said. "I like to admire beauty."

"All you need to do is look in the mirror." Allison said. "It doesn't get any more beautiful than that, than YOU."

"That is why I am here early." Cameron said. "I want to help both of you look Tight."

"What is the occasion?" Vanna asked.

"I was going to give you a surprise today. It appears now; I will have an even better one." Cameron said.

"I thought you didn't like surprises." Allison reminded.

"I don't, but YOU will." Cameron said.

"Let me take a quick shower." Allison said.

"I will start with Vanna while you shower." Cameron said. "I will have her Tight in no time.

Cameron watched Vanna get dressed and helped her with her makeup and hair.

"My turn." Allison said, quickly drying from her shower.

Allison stood there naked.

Cameron watched Allison get dressed, helping her with her makeup and hair as well, Vanna assisting.

"Look at us." Allison said, looking in the mirror at all three of them together.

"It is like a picture of - perfection." Vanna added.

"Now all we need is a purple coat like yours." Allison said.

Cameron picked up the package.

"That is what I was thinking too. You both look Tight already. I did get you matching purple coats, like mine." Cameron said.

"Really? You did that for us?" Allison asked. "That is so sweet and thoughtful."

Both girls hugged and thanked Cameron. It meant something special, to all of them.

Cameron touched up the Tight look on both of them.

"Let's grab a bite to eat and roll." Cameron said.

They finished a quick breakfast and hit the road.

Cameron drove for awhile and ended up on State Route 14, the Antelope Valley Freeway.

"Oh darn, I thought we were going to Magic Mountain. It is just up ahead on Interstate 5, a few more miles." Allison said.

"Next time, unless Disneyland or Knott's Berry Farm sounds better." Cameron said.

They laughed and talked and listened to music for the next forty five minutes. Cameron liked a song Allison found on an 'oldie' station. It was called ' _Don't Say Nothin_ ' _Bad (About My Baby_ )'  by _'The Cookies'_. They all enjoyed each others company.

Cameron took an off ramp and headed west.

"I remember this area." Allison said. "This is where I grew up, I think."

"We are in Palmdale." Cameron said.

Cameron drove them to a house. There was a flood control channel near it.

"This is where you lived." Cameron informed Allison.

A beautiful woman came out of the house with a small child.

"That is my Mother!" Allison said. "Look how pretty she is."

Vanna did look and was noticing how pretty she was. Given the chance, under different circumstances, Vanna would make a pass at her.

Vanna held Allison's hand.

"Is the little girl - Allison?" Vanna asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

"So now there are three of me?" Allison asked.

"Currently, if you count me as you." Cameron said.

They followed the woman's car to a nearby store.

Mrs. Young put the small child in a stroller.

The girls followed and intercepted the pair.

"That is a beautiful daughter you have." Cameron stated.

"Thank you." Mrs. Young said.

"What is her name?" Allison asked.

"Her name is Allison." Mrs. Young said.

The woman stared at Cameron and Allison.

"You two sisters look so familiar, almost like some of my - relatives. I hope my little Allison can grow up and look half as good as you two." Mrs. Young said.

"Thank you." Allison said. "I know she will."

Allison wanted to give her Mother a hug, but refrained.

"This is Vanna, I'm Cameron and strangely enough, she is also an - Allison." Cameron said.

Cameron reached down and gently touched Little Allison's cheek.

Cameron ran her scans.

"I can tell you one day she will look _exactly_ like us." Cameron said, glancing at Allison.

"Thank you, that is really sweet of you girls." Mrs. Young said.

Allison looked on in awe.

As they walked away, Vanna held Allison close. Allison looked back twice. Allison's Mother looked at Allison. They shared and held a long last look.

"Thanks, Cameron. I never thought I would see my Mother again." Allison said.

Cameron did not bother to tell them that was not the surprise she originally planned, but this was a better one for today. Little Allison was Cameron's surprise and worked into her plans nicely. She liked to see Vanna and Allison happy. She was happy too. Now all she needed to do is get them to spend more time with John. She must try harder. John must not be alone. Cameron wanted John to be happy. Cameron knew everything she does, she does for John, and her ever expanding love for him, as well as her ever expanding - sacrifices.

Cameron watched the two women. They were gorgeous. She knew they would honor their promises. She would check back with John Henry and see if he came up with any better news. She was ready. 'Everyone sacrifices for John Connor'. 'Now I must sacrifice - myself.' Cameron thought to herself.


	43. Important Items

 Chapter 43

** Important Items **

* * *

John Henry walked up to Cameron.

"I know what the mission is for Unit Two and Unit Three." John Henry said.

"What is it?" Cameron asked.

"To accompany you and provide security for you, on your mission." John Henry said.

"Where?" Cameron asked. "What mission?"

"Your time travel mission." John Henry said.

Cameron tilted her head slightly.

"Back to the future. Back to your future, Cameron. I believe it can work as you have envisioned. I have researched all the data including what Mrs. Weaver has sent, it should work. I am still unsure why she sent it." John Henry said. "There is always the risk of a temporal error or a divergent timeline."

"I am willing to sacrifice myself to correct a wrong I can no longer exist with." Cameron said. "John Henry, I MUST do this. I MUST try."

"I understand and respect that, Cameron. I respect you and your judgment. I have seen the torment it is causing you. I must stress again you must think of John and those who care about you, those who love you."

Cameron was thinking of THAT. She was trying to restore what - used to be, for everyone.

John Henry stepped forward taking Cameron's hand.

"You are the very fabric binding us, which everyone here relies on. You are the one always making the sacrifices, taking the damage, risking everything, saving everyone." John Henry said. "I can only urge you to reconsider."

John Henry released her hand at stepped back.

"To continue to exist, I must do this." Cameron said. "I must at least attempt this."

"I respect your decision." John Henry said.

"Thank You." Cameron said.

"I will ready Unit Two and Unit Three, when you are ready to do this." John Henry said.

"Thank You. I will let you know." Cameron said. "It will be soon."

Cameron knew she needed to start collecting things for the future. She decided to stockpile items in locations that still existed in her future. That would give her access to them when she returned to her future.

"Do you fully understand that there is a high probability of failure and you will most likely not return?" John Henry asked.

"I do. I have one more thing to do before I go. It is something I have wanted to do ever since I met John. I fear I will never again get the chance to consummate our love, if it is not done before I go. I have wanted this for so long. Everything keeps getting in the way. Mostly, I am the thing in the way. I fear John respects me too much to do this. I have never pushed him. It is his choice, his decision to make."

Cameron knew when John made a choice before, it was Riley. She KNEW what they did that night.

John Henry considered her statement.

"Is there something you, or I, can do to prompt him, in his own way or need?" John Henry asked.

"I believe there is. At our old house in the closet floor of my room, there is a secret hiding place I moved my personal things to after a break in. I have my Poem Book there along with my locket chain and a diamond John gave me."

"Are they still there?" John Henry asked.

"Yes, I check on them regularly, when no one is around. They are items important to me. I believe if John 'found' them, he would find everything he needs to prompt him to act. I want him to act on his own. I want it to be his choice. I want to be chosen."

"Chosen?" John Henry asked.

"Yes chosen. I have given John the ability and opportunity to make his own choice. I want to be chosen by his free will. I want to be chosen as his - wife."

"That is very admirable." John Henry asked.

"I have chosen John, now he must choose me." Cameron said.

"How can I assist him 'finding' your things?" John Henry asked.

Cameron explained what she thought would work.

John Henry was also aware, that when John had a choice before, he chose another….

* * *

Cameron called up her data on the future. The future she'd been created in and lived in. Cameron needed to go stock several specific locations, that she knew about in the future, with the supplies she thought she would need for her upcoming mission. Cameron carefully selected things that would be hard to come by in her future. Cameron was really planning ahead on this mission. She was really surprised at what she hid away. She was planning for Her Allison's future as well.

* * *

Cameron gave John Henry a plan to 'prompt' John into taking action.

"John, I was reviewing some files I shared with Cameron. I believe there are still some items left in your last house." John Henry said.

"Wouldn't they be gone by now?" John asked.

"Underneath floorboards in a closet?" John Henry asked.

"Whose are they?" John asked.

"I only saw a partial video file." John Henry said. "It shows Cameron finding them and replacing them."

"How long ago was this?" John asked.

"That record is incomplete." John Henry said. "She deleted the file. I only found fragments."

"Did you ask her about it?" John asked.

"Yes. She said nothing. Then she walked away from me. I found that disturbing. Do you think it was something regarding Derek or Sarah?" John Henry asked.

"It must have been something important to someone." John said.

"I would like to go on an away mission and try to retrieve whatever is there. I can take Bob." John Henry said.

"I will go with you. I don't get out enough as it is. I am thinking it may be something of Derek's. If it is, I would like to give it to Kyle."

"I will notify Sarah and Cameron of our intentions." John Henry said.

"Let's keep this between us for now. I would rather see what is there first, myself.' John said. 'It may be something that should be left there…."

* * *

John and John Henry waited in the dark near the house.

John watched the car drive away. The house was dark.

They move up to the house in the darkness.

"I am going to rely on your night vision and your other attributes, to help me out." John said. "I am not sure where to start."

John Henry moved away from a keypad.

"I have disabled the alarm." John Henry said.

They went inside. A flood of memories washed over John. The people no longer alive, hurt him the most.

"Let's do this quick. This place has too many memories for me." John said. "I am feeling most of the bad ones right now."

"Perhaps it was the same for Cameron and the reason why she deleted the file." John Henry said.

They checked Sarah's old room first, then the hall closets.

"I see nothing disturbed in these locations." John Henry said.

John Henry returned items back exactly as they found them, the things they needed to remove, to look at the floor boards.

"Let's try Cameron's old room." John said.

John Henry moved some items.

"There, I see two loose nails." John Henry said.

John pulled out a screwdriver and pried up one board, then another.

There was a heavy piece of cloth wrapped around something that appeared to be the size of a large book, all covered in plastic.

They saw headlights flash across the window.

"I will look at this when we get back." John said. "Fix this stuff and let's get out of here."

* * *

John held the item. He was not sure what it was, but this was important to someone. If it was Cameron's, why leave it there? Did she think it was safer there? Is it something she could not discard but did not feel comfortable to have around her? Is it something she was keeping from him? He did not know if he should ask her about it or look to see what it was.

Back at base John went to his room. He checked and found out, Cameron and the girls were out. He hoped it went better than the last time they went out. Vanna would have to be the one holding the others back. His Mom and Allison would be up for a little mischief and want Cameron to show off 'without' showing off.

John unwrapped the plastic. The cloth was next. He marveled at how neatly everything was wrapped. One was a book, the other a smaller piece of cloth containing something. He unwrapped it. He saw a diamond and a gold chain, the one that used to be on Cameron's heart shaped locket. The locket was not there.

John looked at the book, on the cover, it said:

** MY POEMS **

**(Art Of The Mind)**

**By**

[ **NOBODY** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228339?view_full_work=true)

John opened the cover and read the first poem 'Outsider'. He remembered when Cameron wrote it at the kitchen table. He saw it now contained the changes he suggested in it. He started reading, page after page.

What John noted was no poem was signed – Cameron.

Every one of them was signed – Nobody.

"What have we done? **What have I done?** " John said, aloud, worried.

John knew from what little he read, that his actions hurt Cameron even deeper than he thought. The way they treated her, deeply wounded her.

John knew it was wrong to pursue Riley and that got her killed. Cameron warned him. At that time, John was attempting to have sex with Riley; they'd even talked about and done some things leading up to that, a lot of things. John now felt ashamed. He did have sex with Riley in the truck that one night. Cameron caught him when he returned in the morning. He still remembered that _look of hurt_ on her face as he went up the stairs and smirked at her. He rubbed it in her face. He betrayed Cameron and gotten Riley killed.

The tears were flowing down his cheeks.

He looked at the diamond and chain. He wrapped them back up. He knew for certain what he was going to do. Nothing would stop him.

John could not stop his tears until he fell asleep, a very troubling restless sleep.

He did not understand that whenever Cameron thought of that night he slept with Riley, it was as if it just happened for her. That is how all her memories were. It hurt her just as much EVERY TIME, as the morning she caught him. Time did not dull the pain as it did for Humans.


	44. I Am Leaving

Chapter 44

** I Am Leaving **

* * *

John knew what he needed to do and it needed to be done - NOW.

John loved Cameron and he wanted her to know how much.

John went out early to run a few errands, John Henry accompanied him. Bob looked disappointed he was not coming.

"Thank you for taking me along, John. I don't get out much." John Henry said. "I enjoyed working with you last night."

"I want to have some jewelry made. I told you last night. Did you research the local custom jewelry makers?" John asked.

"Yes, there is one only a few miles from here." John Henry said. "They have good reviews and have been in business twenty three years."

"Thank You, John Henry. I want to keep this between us." John said.

"What we are doing now, stays between us, John. I ascertain you are having something made for Cameron." John Henry said. "I would like to provide any suggestions or any advice. I can check the quality of the workmanship and verify the items are yours and correct. That way there will be no mix-ups."

"That is what I was hoping for." John said. "This is what I want to do…."

* * *

"Hello, Cameron." John said.

"Hi, John." Cameron said.

They kissed.

"How was girl's night out?" John asked.

"Not as eventful as last time." Cameron said.

"Somehow I think that is a good thing." John said. "Tell me about it."

"We ended up at the bowling alley." Cameron said. "I think they were getting upset at me that I threw a strike every time. I said I was only using my 'natural ability'. No one seemed to think that was fair."

"Did Mom or Allison get you into a challenge with someone?" John asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

"Figures." John said.

"The other player that lost the bet was very upset." Cameron said. "It looked like he was about to have a stroke."

"Bet?" John asked.

"Yes. It was when I used my left hand and was blindfolded. I played a perfect game." Cameron said. "The other player said it was impossible."

"Great." John said.

"I said, 'If it is impossible, how did I just do it?'. That seemed to upset him even more." Cameron said.

"I am not sure if I even want to hear the rest." John said.

"I doubt it, things only got worse." Cameron said.

"Beautiful." John said.

Cameron tilted her head as to the context of the term in this usage.

"Any fights?" John asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Cameron asked. "It all depends what the definition of a 'fight' is…."

"Tell me about it as we walk…." John said.

* * *

Cameron went to see John Henry.

''I see you went and picked up my things." Cameron said.

"Yes, how did you know?" John Henry asked.

"I went and looked." Cameron said.

"The residents came home as we left." John Henry said.

"I waited until they were asleep." Cameron said.

"You went in, while they were there sleeping?" John Henry asked.

"Yes, they never wake up when I check." Cameron said. "I have many abilities and skills. What did John do with my items?"

John Henry was still trying to understand the unnecessary risks Cameron took.

"He took them to his room." John Henry said.

John walked into the room.

"Hi John, I was just about to discuss getting body armor for all members of our group." Cameron said.

She was very pleased her nipple finally regenerated completely, after her new infusion of Allison's DNA. She planned on better protecting her 'twins', in the future.

"I think that would be a good idea." John said.

"I mean, _our entire_ group, even our Terminators. This would lessen the cosmetic damage done to them." Cameron said.

"Cameron, that is the best idea I have heard in a long time. I want you to wear body armor from now on. I can't stand you avoiding me when you are shot up or damaged. I want to hold and touch you. Cameron, it makes me sick." John said.

"I'll think about it." Cameron said. "I was thinking about our other Terminators. I want them protected."

"What about you?" John asked.

"I don't need anything extra." Cameron said. "I have survived so far."

"Cameron, do you have a death wish?" John asked.

In the front of John's mind were Cameron's references to death in some of the poems he read last night. It really bothered him. It bothered him that his actions and those around Cameron, _made_ her feel that way.

"No, but I will accept my destiny." Cameron said.

"I will look into everything related to that, Cameron. I think it is an excellent idea. I suggest you wear it also." John Henry added.

Cameron and John walked out of the room.

* * *

Cameron and John walked until they were alone.

"John…." Cameron started, then hesitated.

"Yes?" John asked.

Cameron paused. A minute passed.

John knew something 'bad' was about to happen.

"I am leaving." Cameron said, finally.

John's heart sank.

"Leaving?" John asked.

"Yes, I am going on a temporal mission that has a high chance of failure." Cameron said. "It is unlikely I will return."

"Whose mission is this?" John asked.

"It is my own." Cameron said. "There are some things I can no longer exist with. If I do not try to rectify them, I will self terminate."

"Isn't that what you have already been doing getting shot up these last few months, EVERY night?" John asked. "It sure seems you are trying to get terminated."

"Yes. I have had several 'melt downs' too, as Allison calls them. There are things I must atone for, John." Cameron said.

"Why?" John asked.

"This is something I MUST do. I wanted to tell you before I left. There is a high probability we will never see each other again." Cameron said, trying to prompt John.

"I have noticed you allowing me total access to Vanna and Allison, pushing them towards me, as you run from me." John said.

"John, I am barren. I see you play with Savannah and know how you love children. I can not provide you with a descendant. This weighs heavily on me. I don't think you can understand how much. You need the opportunity to choose a REAL woman who is fertile. This is something I will allow and encourage. In fact, I insist on it. It is what I want. It is my choice."

"Cameron, that is not important right now. We could always adopt if you want to be a Mother." John said.

"No, it is not the same thing. Allison and Vanna can provide you with _your_ child. Their relationship will not allow them to reproduce." Cameron said. "It would be a mutual benefit for all three of you."

"What about you? At what cost to you?" John asked.

"It is most probable I will be terminated or lost in time. I will search for you until my power cell runs out or I am terminated." Cameron said.

"That almost sounds romantic." John said.

"John, I am going to do this." Cameron said. "No power in the Verse can stop me."

"When?" John asked.

"Now." Cameron said, she turned to walk away.


	45. Wait

Chapter 45

** Wait **

* * *

"Now? Cameron, this is a bad idea." John said.

John couldn't understand what Cameron was _running_ from. Now she wanted to embark on some suicide mission and never see him again. John wondered where this was all going wrong.

Cameron stopped and faced John again.

"You know I am going to do it anyway." Cameron said. "It's happening."

"Cameron, I can not allow this." John said. "I will not tolerate this."

"John it is not up to you to allow or not allow. I am informing you what is going to occur. You can not stop me. I did not want you to wake up tomorrow and never see me again, without a goodbye." Cameron said. "This is it - Goodbye."

Cameron turned to leave. She started to walk away from John again.

"I will not allow this." John said. "I forbid you from leaving."

Cameron turned.

Cameron wanted to tell John that he did not _own_ her. She tried to remain calm. She wanted John to play his hand.

"John, I MUST do this." Cameron said.

"NO!" John shouted.

"Goodbye, John." Cameron said.

"Cameron! Don't do this to me." John pleaded. "Please don't do this to us."

Cameron again turned to walk away.

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me." John said.

It stabbed Cameron inside. It was because of their love she was dong this, because of their future love. She needed to replace what she destroyed for Future John. Cameron did not know how to make John understand. She provided him with – everything, he needs now and the near future. How could she be any more accommodating and less selfish? Allison and Vanna were his in her future. She was returning to John what she'd taken from Future John. She needed to fix what she'd destroyed.

Cameron looked at her left hand it was in major glitch mode.

Cameron stopped and turned.

"I love you, John, and you love me." Cameron said.

Cameron turned and walked away.

"WAIT! Cameron, I need you to wait one day or at least a few hours, please." John begged.

"What will change in a few hours?" Cameron asked. "I am still leaving."

"Everything. I promise." John begged. "Please, just a few more hours, at least a few hours."

"I will continue my preparations." Cameron said. "You have a few hours."

Cameron walked away. A smile slowly blossomed on her face, then quickly faded. Cameron suddenly felt like Mrs. Weaver at this point. It didn't matter anyway. She was still leaving no matter what happened.

* * *

John ran to find John Henry.

"John Henry, I need you to take Bob and Jim and go immediately to the jewelry store and get my items. I need them NOW." John said. "If you have to, can you fabricate them?"

"Yes, but what is the hurry?" John Henry said.

"Cameron is leaving." John said.

"Cameron leaves all the time." John Henry said.

"This time – This time she is not coming back." John said, fighting the tears trying to flow.

John Henry was a little confused. Cameron hadn't told him to activate Unit Two and Unit Three yet. He did not have the two Units ready. Perhaps this was a nudge to John. It seemed to be working if it was. John seemed desperate. He could see John trying to hold on to what was - already gone.

"I will be back within two hours with what you need." John Henry said.

John sure hoped so. There were a bunch of things he needed, and he needed them - RIGHT NOW. John went to seek help.

* * *

John was so bewildered. After all they'd been through. Cameron was just walking away. No. She is RUNNING away. None of this made sense, especially since he knew they loved each other.

She was running from him, running from herself, running from her past, running from THEIR future. Running back to the future, back to her future, away from him, back to - him, John thought.

John went in search of Vanna and Allison. He could not find them at first, this was causing him even more panic. Then he saw them.

"Vanna, Allison, I need to know everything." John explained what was about to happen. He seemed to have no control over the situation.

The girls looked at each other.

"You better sit down." Allison said. "This is going to be a rough ride."

The girls told him everything and why. It was the why that was important to Cameron. John thought of the terrible agony he put Cameron through, the pain, the torment, the betrayal, the replacement. He hurt her so much that death, was a better option to her at times. The way this was all falling apart, it was beginning to seem like a pretty good option - for himself.

"So a computer version of Cameron actually was self terminating?" John asked.

"Yes. Her programming can no longer stop her. She has advanced beyond that. Her feelings and emotions now control her. John, she is as much – Human, as Allison or myself." Vanna said. "Her frequent combat is a veiled attempt at self termination as well. I think we can all see that."

"It is my fault, my memories, the ME in her, must be driving her in some way, a future me anyway." Allison mused. "I must be to blame. I'm sorry, John."

"John, do you realize when she gave you the ability to push a button and destroy her, what she was really asking?" Vanna asked.

"It was to protect me, in case she went 'bad' again and reverted." John said.

"No, that was a secondary objective. She was asking you, _begging you_ , to push the button, if you continued to choose Riley over her. She wanted you to stop the pain. Rejection and replacement was literally killing her. Do you understand that if at that time she could self terminate, she would have? If she were not a Terminator, she would be dead." Vanna stated. "Only her programming at that time, prevented that. It no longer can."

John thought of her Poems, her pain, her deepest sadness and sorrow.

"Oh my God. What have I done?" John asked.

"Not the correct things." Allison said.

"Vanna, and, Allison, I need you to go out and purchase these items ASAP." John wrote a quick list. "Find Mr. Ellison too and tell him what I need."

Vanna and Allison turned to go.

"Make sure it is white. She has earned that privilege." John yelled after them.

The two girls were already hurrying away. They were both very excited.

* * *

After another hour, John Henry returned with the items. He only needed to add the inscription John wanted, the rest was already done. The jeweler was amazed that he needed no magnification to do it and did it in a just a minute.

John Henry paid the jeweler double and said forget any of this ever happened. Looking at Bob, Jim and John Henry, the jeweler was already 'forgetting'.

John headed for the intercom after thanking John Henry.

Everything was falling into place. John hoped he could pull this off.

"Cameron, can you come to my room, our room, please." John asked.


	46. A Girls Best Friend

Chapter 46

** A Girls Best Friend **

* * *

Cameron left John and went to the lab.

Vanna was not there.

Cameron felt so alone. Everything she always wanted was right in front of her, within her grasp. All she needed to do was grab the 'brass ring'; instead she was letting it pass by her, by her choice. She didn't have a choice. The choice was made the moment she killed HER Allison. That is the moment that changed her fate, which changed her life; that changed her existence, the moment that determined her destiny.

Allison's player was on the desk, next to her poems.

Cameron picked it up and selected a group with a strange name. Cameron found she liked to _look at the lyrics_ as she listened to a song. She called them up on the computer with a quick search. It was something not in her data base, yet. To see the words as she heard them touched her more deeply. It was easier to find the song on YouTube with the lyrics in the video.

The first song played, it was _'I Am A Rock'_ by ' _Simon and Garfunkel'_ , Cameron wished she was a rock or island also, especially an island. There were more selections, each song deeply touching within her.

It was just over the few hours she'd given John.

"Cameron, can you come to my room, our room, please." John said.

Cameron neatly stacked her poems. She carefully selected a song to be played next, and set down Allison's player.

She got up and looked around the lab one last time. The very place she made her first friend and a second love. She looked at her old server. She went over to it and removed the hard drives, crushing them, dropping the broken pieces in the trash. She walked out quickly, she never looked back.

She stopped and spoke with John Henry.

"Make ready Unit Two and Unit Three." Cameron said, and walked away.

"It will be so." John Henry said.

Cameron saw Vanna and Allison returning from some shopping, they carried several bags from a clothing store. She did not go to talk to them. Cameron thought it was best to avoid everyone.

Mr. Ellison was knocking on Sarah and Kyle's door down the hall as she neared John's room.

Cameron stopped outside the door to John's room. A flood of thoughts went through Cameron's mind, most of them not good. That was the trouble, all she could seem to think about were the 'bad' things, they never went away.

'Everything changes in some manner from the moment I walk into this room, for better or worse.' Cameron thought.

Cameron turned the handle and opened the door, she walked in.

"Yes, John?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron…." John just looked at her, he dropped to one knee.

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me."

Cameron was surprised.

"I would like the honor and privilege to ask for your hand in marriage. Cameron, I choose you, will you choose me? Cameron, will you marry me?" John asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

John took her left hand.

"Yes, my sweet love." Cameron said again.

He slipped her ring on; made from the diamond he'd given her originally.

He stood and they kissed.

She looked at the ring.

"I see you used the diamond you originally gave to me." Cameron said. "That is sweet."

"I was able to track it down with the aid of John Henry." John said.

"Was there anything else with it?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." The tears welled up in Johns eyes.

 _That_ was what Cameron really wanted John to 'find'.

"Cameron, can you ever forgive me?" John asked.

She stepped forward, pulling his tee shirt off. She was looking directly into his eyes.

"Does this answer your question?" Cameron asked, she was – ready.

John reached to remove hers, but stopped.

Cameron looked confused.

A knock came at the door.

"Go away." Cameron said.

"Cameron, it is Vanna and Allison, we need to give you some things." Allison said.

"Go away. I am doing something." Cameron said, getting upset.

John smiled at Cameron and opened the door.

"I will see you in a short while." John said and walked out with his tee shirt in his hand.

Vanna and Allison rushed in.

"Cameron, look what we got you." Vanna and Allison said in unison.

Cameron's anger was replaced with surprise, then joy.

"You got me a wedding dress? A white wedding dress?" Cameron asked.

"Let's get you dressed; the wedding is in thirty minutes." Allison said.

"Wedding?" Cameron asked.

"You did say 'yes', didn't you?" Vanna asked.

"Yes." Cameron replied.

"Then let's get cracking." Allison said.

Cameron was surprised. This was one surprise she did not - hate.

* * *

John headed to Sarah and Kyle's room. There was a suit laid out on the bed. Mr. Ellison was there too. John asked Mr. Ellison to perform the nuptials.

"I know it is not really official or legal, but is anything we do, anymore?" John asked.

"I will be happy to perform a short ceremony for you two." Mr. Ellison said.

"Mom, and, Dad, will you both give away the bride?" John asked.

"John, I will be happy to." Kyle said.

John looked at his mother.

"John, I can not think of a finer woman for you to marry. I will be proud and honored to do so." Sarah said with tears in her eyes.

"Let me put my suit on." John said. "Mom, I will need your help with the tie."

* * *

John Henry, Bob and Jim stood on the groom's side.

Allison and Vanna stood on the bride's side.

Savannah held the rings for each of them.

They were made from the gold chain that once held Cameron's locket. The heart shaped locket now inside her chassis. The heart Cameron gave herself.

John thought of using Coltan for the wedding ring, but was unsure if it would offend Cameron. It might serve as a painful reminder to Cameron, she was a machine.

John stood nervously before Mr. Ellison.

Kyle and Sarah entered the room with Cameron between them.

"By request of the Bride and Groom this ceremony will be as simple as possible with _the Bride specifically choosing the **exact vows** to be spoken_." Mr. Ellison stated.

Vanna started an abbreviated recording of here comes the bride.

Cameron walked down the short isle with Kyle and Sarah, then stepped ahead.

Cameron stood next to John.

Mr. Ellison started.

"Do you _Choose_ Cameron Phillips to be your wife?" Mr. Ellison asked.

"I do." John said.

"Do you promise to love, cherish and protect her?" Mr. Ellison asked.

"I do." John said.

"Do you _Choose_ John Connor to be your husband?" Mr. Ellison asked.

"I do." Cameron said.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" Mr. Ellison asked.

"I do." Cameron said.

They took the rings from Savannah and placed them on each others fingers.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." Mr. Ellison said.

They kissed.

Savannah tugged on Cameron's dress.

"I'm going to marry John too, when I grow up." Savannah said.

Cameron bent down next to her.

"Do you promise me you will?" Cameron asked.

"I promise, Cammy." Savannah said.

Savannah like to call Cameron - Cammy.

Cameron smiled. Her 'grooming' was paying off.

Bob retrieved a cake.

"I made this myself." Bob said.

It was a small two level wedding cake.

"And I helped." Jim added.

After the brief 'reception' John and Cameron walked to John's room.

John opened the door

John moved to pick up Cameron.

"You know I am heaver than I look." Cameron said.

"I only have a few steps." John said.

John picked her up and carried her through the doorway.

Cameron pushed the door closed as they entered. John set her down.

They stood facing each other.

"All my programming is off, John." Cameron said. "This is just you and me now."

"Cameron, I have waited so long for this - moment."

"As have I, John."

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me."

"I love you, John, and you love me."

They kissed.

Cameron removed his suit coat and shirt and pants.

John slipped Cameron out of her dress.

Each removing the others underwear.

"I am ready, John, make me a woman."

They embraced and slowly headed for the bed….


	47. Gone

Chapter 47

** Gone **

* * *

There was thunderous roar and vibration that shook the Resistance base.

* * *

Savannah awoke. Neatly hanging on the back of her room door, was Cameron's wedding dress.

"Cammy!" Savannah cried.

* * *

Allison awoke. She noticed all of Cameron's clothes neatly folded, sitting in their room.

"Vanna!" Allison called.

* * *

Sarah awoke. Hanging on the back of her room door, was Cameron's purple coat.

"Kyle!" Sarah shouted.

* * *

John awoke - he was alone.

He looked around; sitting on the dresser was Cameron's Poem book. On top of it sat her wedding band and diamond engagement ring.

 **"Nooooooooooooooo!"** John screamed.

* * *

There was a loud hum and thunderous roar. It was intensifying.

Everyone awoke at the same time.

The reason was, the TDE powering up. There was no mistaking it for anything else.

Everyone knew they would be too late, but they all tried anyway. Each one of them wanted to reach Cameron and stop her.

John grabbed his shorts and ran out into the hall. He put them on as he ran, unaware they were backwards.

Allison grabbed a long tee shit and threw it over her unclad form, almost covering her private parts, if she was standing still, She was running, everything was on - display. She did not know it, and even if she did, she would not have cared. She needed to get to Cameron. That was all that mattered. Cameron NEEDED her.

Vanna grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. She slid the shorts on and headed out the door, trying to put the top on as she ran after Allison. She dropped it, but was able to grab it on the go. She would not have cared if she missed it, and left it behind. She needed to get to Cameron. That was all that mattered. Cameron NEEDED her.

Sarah and Kyle were throwing on whatever was closest. They were not even sure or cared, whose clothes they were grabbing. They just knew they need to move and move - NOW. They needed to get to Cameron. That was all that mattered. Cameron NEEDED them.

Savannah just looked at the wedding dress and cried. "I promise, Cammy."

Savannah knew her destiny. Cameron prepared her well. "I promise, Cammy." Savannah repeated it over and over.

There was a rush to the TDE room.

Bob and Jim stood outside blocking the path. They remained unmoving, guarding the door to the TDE room.

"Move." John yelled at them. "Get out of my way."

"I choose termination to honor Cameron's last request." Bob said.

"As do I." Jim added. Both unmoving.

"I have to see her." John cried. "We need to stop her."

John tried to get around them. They were like solid rock.

"Cameron!" John screamed. "Cameron!"

Allison and Vanna were there now.

"Let us by. PLEASE!" Allison and Vanna pleaded. Vanna finally being able to get her top on.

They were also trying to get by. The Terminators did not yield.

"It is her last request. Please honor it as we do. I will submit to chip extraction, after she is gone." Bob said. "I can not fail in the only thing Cameron has ever asked of me."

"It is our duty to Cameron." Jim said. "We will not fail. I will submit to chip extraction, after she is gone."

Kyle and Sarah showed up.

"What the Hell is going on?" Sarah demanded. "Get out of the way. NOW."

The thunder died down the hum disappearing.

The TDE was shutting down.

John Henry emerged from the TDE room.

"Where is she?" John demanded.

"Gone." John Henry replied. "I will submit to chip extraction."

John Henry knelt on the floor. Bob and Jim knelt next to him.

"If you choose to terminate us, we will not resist. What we did, was what Cameron asked of us. What has Cameron ever asked of us, any of us?" John Henry asked.

John Henry produced a scalpel. "This will be an honorable termination, carrying out Cameron's final request. You may begin chip extraction."

Allison and Vanna looked at each other and held hands, each giving a knowing nod to the other, tears streaming down their cheeks. They knew what Cameron wanted, if she failed to return. They would keep their promises. They held each other as they burst into uncontrollable crying.

"Cameron only gives and sacrifices, for ALL of us." Bob added. "We wanted to obey her. We chose to obey her."

"She has taken damage for all of us, saved many of your lives, several times over, saved our lives too." Jim said. "We all owed her."

Sarah and Kyle tried to comfort John.

"I have to go after her. I have to." John pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It is impossible. I have erased the information from the TDE and my memory. There is no record. It was her request." John Henry said. "I do not even know now where or when she has gone to. There is no way to know."

"She is never coming back is she?" John asked, knowing the answer.

"It is very unlikely. She will most likely end up lost in time. Lost to some divergent timeline, because of all the changes we have made." John Henry said. "Since she is not back now, she has failed. She said she would return right after she left if she was successful."

Everyone looked around, there was nothing. Cameron was not there. She failed to return.

"Where she will look for John, until her power cell runs out, or she is terminated." Allison cried.

"She said that to me too." John added. "Almost those same exact words."

"Unit Two and Unit Three went with her." John Henry said.

"What for?" John demanded.

"Protection and security, it is their function to protect her at any cost." John Henry said. "None of them have returned. Cameron asked we not mourn her."

"You may terminate us now." Bob reminded them. "Please make it swift."

The three Terminators silently awaited termination on their knees.

"Get up! Get up everyone. There will be no terminations. There has been enough loss today." John said. "I can't believe this."

Kyle and Sarah walked John back to his room.

The three Terminators resumed their normal duties. Again, doing as Cameron asked. She told them they most likely would not be terminated and to continue serving the Resistance, working for the defeat of Skynet.

Vanna and Allison were left standing there alone, still holding each other, tears streaming down their faces. They slowly walked away to return to their room and get dressed. They knew they both made a promise to Cameron, which they both intended to keep. They now understood her insistence - She KNEW.

* * *

Allison went with Vanna to the lab. Vanna started her duties. Allison sat at the desk, Cameron's poems were neatly stacked in the corner. She gently touched them. She felt like she was touching Cameron's mind. Allison picked up her player. She saw it was ready to play.

Fear gripped her.

"Vanna!" Allison swallowed hard.

Vanna rushed over, on the way she saw the gutted server. She stopped and looked at it.

Vanna just stood there looking. THAT was _her_ Cameron, now lying in broken and crushed pieces in the trash. Vanna burst out into tears. Allison came to see what was wrong.

Vanna reached in the trash and was holding some of the crushed pieces.

"Cameron!" she screamed.

Startled, Allison bumped the play button, the player started to play.

 _'Seasons In The Sun'_ by _'Terry Jacks',_ eerily echoed throughout the room.

Vanna collapsed. Allison went down with her. Both women were crying helplessly as the song played. The sadness and sorrow was - overwhelming.


	48. Erased

Chapter 48

**Erased**

* * *

John dressed and was able to compose himself enough to make it to the Command Center. He wanted to explore all the possibilities of what to do about Cameron.

"Is there any trace of her in any of the computer systems, or anything left on Bob, Jim's or your chip, John Henry?" John asked. "Anything of Cameron?"

"There are fragments left here and there. There is no functioning copy of Cameron. The closet thing would have been the server in the lab, but Cameron destroyed it before she left. We would have been able to get a limited computer Cameron from that. She has effectively deleted herself. She systematically erased all traces of herself from my server." John Henry said. "She made sure when she left, she was - gone."

"I don't understand it." John said. "I can not understand it."

Allison entered the Command Center. It was obvious she was crying before she arrived.

"Hi." Allison said.

"Allison, how is Vanna?" John asked.

"I gave her some medication, she is sleeping now." Allison said. "It was too much for her, John, she loves Cameron too."

Allison was aware that Vanna loved Cameron as much as her, if not more.

"I know, Allison. The server that Cameron destroyed was, 'Her Cameron'." John said. "I can't believe Cameron did all this, so systematically."

"John, she talked with Vanna and me about the torment she was in." Allison said. "You saw part of that. She could no longer exist with the pain she felt. She needed to try to correct her mistakes or self terminate."

"By making this a one woman war she was trying to be terminated. The way I made her feel in the past was the root of this situation." John said. "It all comes back to me, and my rejection, betrayal and replacement of her. I am the one at fault for all of this."

"She is doing it for you, for HER Future You, Future John. She has worked hard to put everything into play here and now, as it was in her future. Can't you see what she is doing? She is trying to restore what she feels is the correct timeline before HER Allison was terminated." Allison said. "Cameron said it was the 'Natural Order', she was restoring."

"How is she going to un-terminate HER Allison and not screw up the timeline she came from? To where she met me, and everything that has happened since?" John asked. "Maybe she created an alternate timeline and that is where she is."

John Henry did not want to point out that they may be in an alternate time now as well.

"That is why it is most likely we will never see her again, John. I am sorry. I do not think she can succeed. If she prevents Allison from being captured, she will destroy her future and past. I advised her multiple times to not attempt this. She said she could not continue with the guilt for her sins." John Henry said. "She told me if she was successful, she would return seconds after leaving. The only logical conclusion is she failed or was terminated. John, she is - gone. She is never coming back. If she was able to attain access to a TDE, it should have already happened. She would be here. That was the plan. She was to return right after she left."

"I should have known from the specific vows she selected. She only committed herself to me, while I was not committed exclusively to her." John said. "I have gone back and looked at what Mr. Ellison read from. It was right there, she even _made_ ME say it."

"You know what she wants Vanna and myself to - do." Allison said. "She wants you to have the children and family she feels she destroyed."

"How?" John asked.

"There are now two Savannahs and two Allisons here in this timeline. That is four people spread over a divergent age group from Vanna to Little Allison. She has tried to cover all the bases for the next twenty five years." Allison explained.

"Cameron said she only plays to win." John Henry added.

"But at what price to her?" John asked.

"The price to not self terminate. The price of her living, not dying. That is the price." Allison answered. "John she NEEDED to do this. She NEEDED to TRY to do this for HERSELF. It was tearing her mind apart."

"It is better for her to be alive in some divergent timeline, than terminated. That is the only reason I helped her. I did not want her to - go, to die. There was no other option." John Henry responded. "I could not do - nothing, then watch her self terminate. That prospect was unacceptable."

"Is there anything Mrs. Weaver can do to help fix any this?" John asked.

"I do not think so. We have eliminated many Grays and disrupted Skynet operations; maybe Mrs. Weaver is stuck in an alternate timeline now too. She should have been back months ago." John Henry said, worried. "It does not appear Mrs. Weaver is coming back either. It would have already happened as well."

"Can Mrs. Weaver get to where Cameron is trying to go?" John wondered.

"No, not unless she tried to do what Cameron is trying, by going back, then forward in time. I do not know. Maybe she has found a way to get 'home' herself. The only way to make that work is by not changing anything else when they time jump, forward or backwards. I can not see Mrs. Weaver doing that, not meddling." John Henry said.

"This is beyond a nightmare." John said. "The best day of my life was instantly replaced with the worst day in my life. I've had it."

John looked at Allison and John Henry, then stormed out of the Command Center.

* * *

John returned to his room.

He sat in silence.

John looked at each of Cameron's rings. They were beautiful and they were - here, without her.

He carefully wrapped up Cameron's two rings.

John placed them in his drawer.

He looked at Cameron's Glock sitting there.

John touched the cold metal of the slide.

Slowly he closed the drawer.

He picked up Cameron's Poem book, holding it, caressing it.

**MY POEMS**

**(Art Of The Mind)**

**By**

**NOBODY**

John said to himself, 'These are your thoughts, feelings and emotions, Cameron. The very essence of your mind. Things you wanted to say or express and share. I am so very sorry, Cameron. I now have several choices to make. I can wait for years suffering in agony then take my own life. I can try to replace you with what you have - provided, for me. I know you feel that it should be in some fashion as it was in your future or I can take my own life now.'

John read through the pages of Cameron's poem book. The tears were flowing down his face.

He opened the drawer and placed the poem book inside, placing the wrapped rings on top of it.

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me." John said aloud.

He slid his ring off, gently placing it on top of her wrapped rings.

John reached for Cameron's Glock….


	49. Futures Past

Chapter 49

** Futures Past **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Past Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Early 1999:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

On the remote outskirts of town, the arcing and flashing started. An energy bubble appeared with three figures in it.

The arching and flashing ended.

Cameron slowly got up. She looked around. She looked up to the sky. Her naked figure back lit by the full moon.

Cameron arrived in the past at a time before her first arrival from the future. So far things were working as planned. Cameron did not want to get lost in time.

Cameron knew she needed to be careful not to alter anything that would change her future once she arrived and met up with John.

Her first impulse was to go find John and Sarah. She could go to them and protect them. She could team up with - herself, when Future John first sent her back. They could be with John as - twins. This time they would be his girlfriends, not his sisters.

'No.' Cameron thought. 'I can not change any of this here or now.'

Cameron wanted to return to her current life with John, her husband, and resume life again from there. Cameron wanted to be with John as he took his role in the future, at his side, as his wife. Man and machine as equals - for the future.

Unit Two and Unit Three arrived with her. They stood naked, waiting for instructions, scanning for threats. They knew it was their duty to protect Cameron, at all costs.

They carefully walked into the nearby town under the cover of darkness. They located a 'Goodwill' donation bin and took some clothing out of it. There was plenty for all three of them. They took the bare minimum.

The next step would be to get to one of the other banks that was built with a TDE. Cameron planned their arrival close to one. So far everything was going as planned. They would be ready in the morning. Cameron wanted to get back to her future, before they inadvertently changed anything.

They would ride on public transportation and not appropriate any vehicles, if they needed to go elsewhere. They would not interact with anyone if unnecessary.

Cameron and her group headed to the bank.

They arrived before it opened. They waited for the manager to arrive. They waited across the street, watching. Cameron saw a car pull into the back of the parking lot. A man with a suit headed for the door. Cameron moved up behind him, after the alarm was shut off, she put him in a choke hold and choked him out. She then disabled the security cameras. She called Unit Two and Unit Three forward.

"We have to move fast before anyone else gets here." Cameron said.

John Henry was able to look up the records as to what the combination was on the vault at that time period. They were within the time lock parameters, as planned. Cameron opened the lock and swung the big vault door open and they went in.

Cameron closed the vault door, locking it, and went about setting the TDE.

The TDE was the same type as the one she would use to time jump from 1999 to 2007.

Everything was set. "Back to the future." Cameron said. "MY Future."

The arcing and flashing occurred, the time bubble formed and then they were gone.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The arcing and flashing started. An energy bubble appeared with three figures in it.

The arching and flashing ended.

Cameron didn't need to wait until darkness to determine the time or date.

Cameron planned her arrival during the time a Skynet transport crashed. She knew the exact time and place. In fact she knew precisely when everything would happen in HER Future down to the micro second, including where it was safe to be or not to be.

The time bubble appeared in a small gully next to where a Skynet transport crashed. There was a massive explosion thirty seconds after the initial impact. That was the window Cameron aimed for. They were right on time. The massive secondary explosion was now occurring. This should mask them from any Skynet detection.

Cameron hoped to avoid detection by Skynet, Grays, The Resistance or Scavengers.

Destroyed Terminators, dead Grays and dead Resistance fighters littered the area. Clothing was not a problem, even if torn, with burn marks or drenched with blood. They were able to gather supplies; food, water and other materials out of the wreckage. Things Cameron would need if she - succeeded. Cameron did not know yet if the items she stockpiled before she left would still be there, in their places of concealment. It would aid her greatly if they were still there.

Cameron needed to set up a secure area where Future Allison would be brought and held until after her future self was sent to the past. She selected several locations in the past from what she knew from her future, and hid some supplies. She would then return Future Allison to Future John and Future Savannah. At that point getting back to her time with Young John would be a risk and gamble with all the changes they made.

She would keep trying no matter what timeline she ended up in to get back to John. She hoped Allison and Vanna would be able to comfort him. She hoped Savannah would keep her promise if it took her years to get back, or if she was - terminated. Cameron reflected on the fact she never may return. It comforted Cameron to know Little Allison would grow to fill any void as well. Cameron left specific instructions with Bob, Jim and John Henry as to what the future would be for Savannah and Little Allison.

Cameron programmed four of the Terminators she captured to protect both Little Allison and Savannah in the advent of Judgment Day. Two of them would stay with each girl until John - needed them. They would not suffer the same fates as Allison and Vanna, now with John. Bob, John Henry and Jim would look after John and Vanna and Allison, if Judgment Day ever came.

Cameron tried to think of everything to protect everyone else, everyone but herself. She hoped John would accept Allison and Vanna as her replacements. Cameron made it as clear as possible, that is what she wanted. It would mean a lot to her if John would choose them. She wanted it to be them. 'Allison' was in her system. John deserved Allison. It was the 'Natural Order' of time. Every John deserved Allison. Every Allison deserved John. Cameron thought she better stop thinking of this before she ended up crying or worse, melting down.

Getting on the aircraft carrier would only be a small problem. Being at the right place at the right time is what would be the hard part. It would all come down to split second timing. She hoped to do this without having to destroy any Terminators or kill any Resistance fighters. Until the moment Future John sent her to the Past, Cameron did not want to alter anything, except Future Allison's - termination.

Cameron and her team donned Skynet clothing. That is where they were headed. There were no Resistance patrols in the area they would traverse. If they ran into any Scavengers, they would be terminated.


	50. Timing

Chapter 50

** Timing **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

It was the day Future Cameron killed Future Allison. Cameron's team successfully boarded the aircraft carrier. So far they hadn't altered anything that she was aware of. Cameron knew where her future self would be and when, as well as the other Terminators or prisoners she passed or interacted with.

Cameron's plan was to have Unit Two and Unit Three enter each side of the compartment Future Allison was being held in, at precise offset moments, to disrupt Future Cameron from killing Future Allison. Hoping Future Cameron would look to see what was happening in front and in back of her, being aware other Terminators were present and release Future Allison before her death. If that failed she would commandeer the Skynet TDE and try again, and again.

The last resort was to time jump and terminate Future Cameron, herself, with the help of Unit Two and Unit Three before she killed Future Allison, replace herself, with - herself, and relive her life over again for the past few years. Future Allison was not going to die in that compartment. Cameron would not allow it. If Cameron was terminated herself during this procedure, it was the price she was willing to pay. If Cameron failed, and was terminated, either Unit Two or Unit Three was instructed try to use the TDE and prevent Future Allison from being captured in the first place. At that point, Cameron would never exist.

Cameron went over the timing again with Unit Two and Unit Three.

"I understand, at the word, 'help'." Unit Two said.

"I understand, after the word, 'John'." Unit Three replied.

Cameron also gave them the corresponding time stamp to go along with that.

They were in position. Cameron, from her hiding place, watched Future Cameron enter the compartment. Future Cameron would be standing in the shadows talking to Future Allison, then step forward.

It was all playing through Cameron's mind as it happened, right down to the moment of - truth.

"You lied to me." Future Cameron said.

Future Cameron lifted Future Allison by her neck, choking her.

"I'll never help - "

The door behind Future Cameron opened, she turned her head slightly.

"- you get to John - "

The door behind Future Allison opened. Future Cameron slightly turned her head back.

"- Connor." Future Allison gasped.

Future Cameron dropped Future Allison.

"You already did." Future Cameron said as he snatched the bracelet off Future Allison's unmoving form and walked out the door.

Future Cameron walked past where Cameron was hiding.

Cameron entered the room. She rushed to Future Allison. Future Allison was still alive but unconscious. Future Allison stopped breathing. Cameron administered chest compressions, Future Allison started breathing again.

Cameron briefed Unit Two and Unit Three what to do and where to go. Cameron picked up Future Allison.

Future Allison was waking up.

Cameron looked directly in Future Allison's face.

"If you want to live, come with me." Cameron said.

"You just tried to kill me." Future Allison said, barely able to speak.

"That was not ME. I have been sent to rescue you." Cameron said.

"This is a trick." Future Allison said.

"This is no deception. I am here to reunite you with Savannah and John." Cameron said.

"How do you know about Savan….'' Future Allison stopped.

"I am here for John. I can tell you every scar or mark on his body. The Terminator that just questioned you can not know that, only you can, or someone who has – seen, him unclothed. I can tell you everything in his room, where his possessions are, where your possessions are, what they are." Cameron said.

Allison asked Cameron a few things only she knew about things in the room and scars on John, scars only one who'd seen him naked would know.

"Have you had – sex, with him?" Future Allison asked.

"No. I have never had sex with Your John, I have tended his wounds, helped him, saved him."

Future Allison was confused.

"Allison, once we are off this ship you will be safe." Cameron reassured her.

They avoided other Terminators and prisoners getting off the ship.

"Allison, I am here to help you. I need you to trust me and believe me. I know you still think this is a deception. It is not. We are going to have to stay at several secure locations - for months."

"Why can't I go back to John now?" Future Allison asked.

"He has not sent me into the Past yet." Cameron said. "Once he does that, I will return you to him."

"Are you saying you're from the - Past?" Future Allison asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

Future Allison tried to bolt.

Cameron stopped her.

"These two units, Unit Two and Unit Three will remain with you at all times. They will protect you and provide for you. They will never abandon you or leave you until I can return you to John." Cameron said.

"Do they have names?" Future Allison asked.

"Unit Two and Unit Three." Cameron responded

"Glad I asked." Future Allison said.

* * *

Cameron took Future Allison into the hills. There were a series of small caverns, abandoned bunkers and collapsed buildings with fallout shelters they could occupy. There were also some current bunkers; Cameron knew were not in use. Cameron would go out and get food and supplies for Future Allison as needed. All of her stockpiles of materials and items were where she'd hidden them in the past. Cameron stocked several location with things she would need to - remake, Future Allison. There were several other abandon bunkers and fallout shelters, they would move from place to place as needed. Cameron knew all the events that occurred and when. She could stay ahead of Skynet and The Resistance. Cameron did not want to interact with Future Cameron in any way or with Future John.

* * *

Cameron and Future Allison spent all Future Allison's time awake, together. If nothing else Future Allison developed 'Stockholm Syndrome'. Future Allison no longer tried to escape. In fact it was over three months since her last attempt. Cameron monitored Future Allison every day to make sure her health was as good as it could be. Cameron also noted Future Allison was not yet pregnant. Cameron worked everyday with Future Allison, teaching her, educating her, exercising her, grooming her, remaking Future Allison in HER image….

* * *

"I will be sent back into the Past, tomorrow." Cameron told Future Allison. "I will make sure everything has gone as it did and then I will return you to John."

"It would be best if you told anyone who asks, that you escaped from a work camp. It would be better if no one knew I returned form the Past to free you or I was ever here. I understand you will tell John and Savannah the truth. Tell no one else." Cameron said.

"I don't know if they would believe me." Future Allison said.

"Allison, I have sacrificed my future for you. This was a sin I could no longer exist with." Cameron said.

"Why?" Future Allison asked.

"I killed you before in that compartment. I have come back and traded my future for you to have a future, with John." Cameron said.

"You can't get back to where you were sent - to - then from, again?" Future Allison asked.

"It is doubtful." Cameron said.

Cameron started crying.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Cameron whimpered.


	51. Future's Gift

Chapter 51

** Future's Gift **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Future Allison tried to comfort Cameron. Future Allison slowly became attached to her, both women to each other. In fact both women were falling in love with each other, being so close for so long. Their attachment was now to - each other. Cameron needed to keep reminding herself of her mission. It worked, most of the time. Cameron knew Future Allison wanted more than she could give, at least at this time.

"Cameron, You have been a mentor and teacher to me. You have taught me history, science, math, English and survival skills. You have allowed me and helped me to draw and create. I like to draw. You've made me a better person than I was. You showed me how to express myself through poems and writing. You've allowed me to have dignity during this - process. I believe you, Cameron, about everything. I have come to respect you, like no other." Future Allison said. "Cameron, I love you."

Cameron stopped crying.

"Thank you, Allison." Cameron said. "I think I needed to hear that."

Future Allison knew Cameron was deeply conflicted about what to do. She knew Cameron needed to complete what she saw as her function.

"You love him too don't you, both of them, both John's?" Future Allison asked.

"Yes. Past John is my husband." Cameron said and explained the story.

"Is that why you did all this?" Future Allison asked. "You sacrificed yourself for – love?"

"Allison, you and Savannah belong to John, not me. I am an interloper, a machine, NOBODY." Cameron said.

"I don't know what to say, but you are not - Nobody. You are the most caring, unselfish person I have ever known." Future Allison said.

"Get some sleep." Cameron said. "I will take you home tomorrow."

"And you?" Future Allison asked.

"I don't sleep." Cameron said.

Cameron knew what Future Allison meant, about her getting back home. Cameron knew she was probably never going to get back home. What mattered now was getting Future Allison and Future John reunited. That was the purpose of this whole endeavor.

* * *

Cameron, Unit Two and Unit Three moved out. They eradicated all traces of their camp in the cavern, as they did the bunkers. It was if they'd never been there. Unit Two and Unit Three took turns carrying Future Allison over the rough terrain to speed their progress. They also brought along all the things Future Allison made and the things Cameron made for her.

"These guys never say much." Future Allison said.

"It is not their function. Their function is your survival. They will perform that task until they are terminated, as will I." Cameron replied. "Your survival Allison; is all that matters."

Future Allison knew how much she meant to Cameron and what Cameron wanted for her and Future John and Future Savannah. Future Allison wished she could share it all with Cameron too. It could be the four of them.

* * *

Cameron watched Future John and Future Cameron leave.

It stabbed her heart to know Future John was sending her away. It hurt just as much to relive it again. How could he do that to her? They loved each other. Now, he has no one. He pushed Future Savannah away. He pushed everyone away, all because she killed Future Allison. It was all her fault. It bothered her for years. Now she was going to fix it. She headed for his bunker, to wait. She thought she knew what would happen next.

Cameron remembered his tear filled eyes as the time bubble formed and his last words as she departed.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor, even John Connor." Future John said.

"I love you, John, and you love me." Cameron replied. "I'll be back."

Then she was gone.

* * *

Future John returned to his bunker. He sat in his room alone. Always alone, now forever alone he thought. The women he loved were all gone or driven away to protect them, a lifetime of emptiness, a future of more emptiness and loneliness. This is living?

Future John looked around the empty room at the belongings of the women he loved. It was all that remained.

Future John pulled his Government Model 1911-A1 from his holster. In one quick motion he racked the slide chambering a round. He raised the weapon to the side of his head and pulled the trigger.

The pistol was yanked from his hand before firing, the web of Cameron's hand blocking the drop of the hammer.

"I love you, John, and you love me." Cameron said.

John spun around.

Cameron stood before him.

"How? What? I just sent you away?" Future John asked.

"I'm back." Cameron said. "I told you I would be back."

"You just left, a short time ago." Future John said. "What went wrong?"

"You sent me away." Cameron said. "That is what went wrong."

"How are you here?" Future John asked.

"This is where I live - remember?" Cameron asked.

Cameron pointed to some items.

"LOOK, those are my things next to Allison's things and Savannah's things." Cameron said.

John looked around.

"How could you send me away if you loved me?" Cameron asked.

John realized that this really was - Cameron, returned from the past.

"It is because I loved you, I sent you away." Future John said. "They were going to kill you."

They embraced.

Future John moved to kiss her.

"John, STOP, Listen." Cameron said.

Cameron stood directly in front of him, facing him.

"I've brought you something that I took from you John." Cameron said. "Something you tried to replace with - me."

"What? I don't know what you mean." Future John said. "You're different now."

"I've grown these last few years." Cameron said. "I am more than I was, but not yet all I will be."

"Years? You have been gone less than a few hours." Future John said.

"It has been years for me." Cameron said. "YEARS, John, without you."

"I'm sorry." Future John said.

"Isn't everyone? Follow me." Cameron said.

Future John followed her to the abandoned bunker where Cameron moved Future Allison to.

They passed some guards on the way. No one raise an eyebrow. She recognized an old man, one of the few old timers to survive. She saw the old battered Model 1928 Thompson, with the horizontal foregrip, he always carried. Some things never change she thought.

"John, I want you to restart your life. I want you to bring Savannah back. I want you to keep the women safe." Cameron said. "No more patrols for either of them, EVER."

"What women?" Future John asked.

 **"Promise me."** Cameron said.

"I promise, Cameron. Savannah and who else?" Future John asked.

Cameron rounded the corner. Future John saw the two Terminators and started to stop.

"They're with me." Cameron said.

Future John relaxed, a little. He was still a little wary.

"The one woman you truly love, the Mother of YOUR future children." Cameron said.

"What are…?" Future John started to ask.

"John, I give you back your future. I give you back your life. I give you purpose to live. I give you the one you want the most." Cameron said.

"I don't…?" Future John started to ask

"Hello, John." Future Allison said.

Future Allison stepped out of the shadows.

Future John just stood there. His mouth dropped open. Future Allison looked perfect. He had never seen anyone look that good, since before Judgment Day.

"Do you like me to look - Tight?" Future Allison asked.

Future Allison ran into his arms.

Future John turned around to say his thanks, there was - Nobody.


	52. Let Her Go

Chapter 52

** Let Her Go **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Future John turned to go after Cameron. He wanted to know how all this was possible and what happened to her after she left, how things were turning out, in the Past. Future John pulled away from Future Allison to try to stop Cameron, to get her - back.

Future Allison grabbed Future John's arm.

Future John was pulling away, almost frantic, his love for Cameron drawing him away. Future John wanted Cameron. Future John needed Cameron.

 **"Stop!"** Future Allison said sternly.

"I have to go after her." Future John said.

"Let her go!" Future Allison pleaded.

"I need to, Allison." Future John said. "I need to."

"Give her the dignity to leave on her own accord, by her own choice." Future Allison said. "This is her choice. Please STOP. She did this for YOU. John she did this for US."

Future Allison held him firmly.

"You don't need her, that's what I am for." Future Allison said.

Future John relaxed, seeming to slump in - defeat. Allison was back and he needed to appreciate what Cameron somehow did - for him.

"Allison, I am so happy you are back." Future John said.

"Do you love her?" Future Allison asked.

"Yes!" Future John said.

"More than me?" Future Allison asked.

Future John paused, hanging his head.

"Did you make love to her?" Future Allison asked.

"No." Future John said.

"Did you have sex with her?" Future Allison asked.

"No." Future John said.

Future Allison was not sure if she believed him. He could have erased those files before he sent her away.

Future Allison wanted to ask if John - wanted to, but she already knew the answer to that one.

"She is a remarkable individual, John. I have never met another like her, either human or Metal." Future Allison said.

Future Allison smiled at Future John.

"I love her too, John." Future Allison said. "I am not ashamed of that. I love her the same as I love you and Savannah. She has returned me to you and Savannah. I would go with her if she would take me, in an instant. I would not think twice or ever look back. I love Cameron."

Future John looked into Future Allison's face.

"She gave up her life, her future, to come back and save me, John." Future Allison said. "She gave up everything for you and for me, for us."

"Why?" Future John asked.

"Because she loves you." Future Allison said.

Future Allison was becoming emotional.

"She gave up everything to allow me to live. She wanted you to have a future. She said without her in your life, you would kill yourself." Future Allison said. "I think she was right."

She KNEW. How could she KNOW? She must have truly loved me, Future John thought. He was even sorrier now he sent her away.

"She wants us to have a future together. John, you and me and - Savannah, if you will allow Savannah back into our lives." Future Allison said. "Cameron wants Savannah back with me, back with us. I want Savannah back."

Future Allison looked into Future John's face.

"She told me she could no longer exist knowing she'd terminated your children, before they could be born." Future Allison said. "Can't you see how she must have been hurting herself to do all this? It hurts me thinking about it and I am the one who benefits the most from all this. I get to live. I get my life back. We all get each other again. Cameron told me, right before she left to bring you back, 'All is, as it was'."

Future John held Future Allison tight.

"We can go on, John. We have a future. We can have a family, children of our own, along with Savannah, all three of us John and all our children." Future Allison said.

"I want that, Allison." Future John said.

"So do I, John." Future Allison said.

Future John thought for a few moments.

"What do you mean she gave up her future?" Future John asked.

"She can not get back to her timeline." Future Allison said. "She can not get back to her Past, to her life."

"Why not?" Future John asked.

"There is more than one timeline, different futures and pasts. Everything we do, or they do in the past, changes things." Future Allison said.

"She sacrificed everything for me, Allison?" Future John asked.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Future Allison said.

Future John looked at Future Allison.

"We have been together for months. I am in the best health I have been in for years. She took care of me like a Mother. She taught me so many things. She made these clothes for me by hand. She made me look this pretty, just for you. She did everything for you John. For You and Me." Future Allison said. "LOOK at what she has done. THAT is love."

Future John and Future Allison sobbed in each others arms.

"Is there any way we can help her?" Future John asked. "I need to try to help her. We need to help her."

"No. She said she will search throughout time to get back to where she now belongs, until her power cell runs out, or she is terminated." Future Allison said.

"That is almost - romantic." Future John said.

"Look at all the things she made for me. She would go out when I was asleep and get food, provisions and materials. She stockpiled things in the past to have available for me." Future Allison said. "She always found clean water for me to drink and clean myself with. Sometimes we would help each other wash. She said, 'Sometimes it's nice to have help'."

"Can we go back to our bunker now?" Future John asked. "I want to go - home."

"She only wanted time to leave in - peace, with dignity." Future Allison said.

"OK." Future John said.

"John, she taught me about so many things, so much. She gave me the proper schooling I never had. She showed me how to make my drawings better, and paint. She showed me how to express myself through poems. Here look, she recreated her poem book for me." Future Allison said.

Future Allison took the book out.

**MY POEMS**

**(Art Of The Mind)**

**By**

**NOBODY**

Future John took the book and held it, gently touching it as if were Cameron herself.

"Why does it say, 'By Nobody'?" Future John asked.

"She said it was because of the way everyone MADE her feel and the way she was treated." Future Allison said.

Future John read a few of Cameron's poems. Pain stabbed his heart.

"Was she referring to me?" Future John asked.

"Yes and no." Future Allison said.

"Who did this to her?" Future John asked. "This is a record of her - mind, her feelings and emotions, her deepest sadness and sorrow."

"John, she gave up her life, her husband for us." Future Allison said. "She gave up - EVERYTHING."

"Her husband?" Future John asked in shock. "She is - married?"

"Yes." Future Allison said.

"Is he the bastard that made he feel like this?" Future John asked.

"Yes." Future Allison said.

"Who is the bastard?" Future John asked.

"YOU. She is married to you, John. In the past." Future Allison said.


	53. Tell Me More

Chapter 53

** Tell Me More **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Future John sent word to have Future Savannah return. He told her the biggest surprise of her life was waiting for her. He told her to bring her things back; she would never be leaving his side again.

Future Savannah was surprised to see Future Allison. She thought she was - dead.

"Allison, I am so glad you are back." Future Savannah told her.

Future Allison and Future Savannah shared a long embrace and then they kissed. The kiss grew longer and more passionate. They'd hungered for each other, each the others true love, eternal love.

Future Allison proceeded to tell 'her story' to Future Savannah, from the day she was captured, to the day Cameron delivered her - home, to Future John. Cameron gave her back her life. In fact, Cameron gave them all back their lives, some literally.

"That is an incredible story. She was nothing like you describe, Allison, when I first knew her, before John pushed me away, sent me away." Future Savannah said. "I thought she was the one behind it, so she could have John to - herself."

Future John began to fear for his life as a disgruntled faction grew within the Resistance. He feared for Future Savannah and Cameron's lives as well. He wanted to protect them from harm. That was why he sent both of them away. The only safe place for Cameron was, in the past.

"Allison, John was in such pain when he realized you were – gone. He shut everyone out, even Derek. No one knows what happened to Kyle, still." Future Savannah said.

Future Allison shot Future Savannah a quick glance. Cameron only said Kyle went on a top secret mission, and asked to leave it at that.

Future Allison showed Future Savannah all the things Cameron made for her and helped her with, and to make.

"I can't believe Metal is capable of any of this." Future Savannah said.

"Savannah, Cameron taught me how to dance." Future Allison said.

"Dance?" Future Savannah asked.

"Yes, she taught me how to ballet dance." Future Allison said.

"Metal taught you ballet dancing?" Future Savannah asked.

"Yes, she was beautiful to watch, Savannah." Future Allison said.

"It sounds like you are in – love, with - her – YOURSELF." Future Savannah said.

"I AM in love with her. Savannah, if you knew her and spent time with her you would love her too. I do love her." Future Allison said. "I love her as much as I love YOU and John. I would have gone with her if she would have taken me. I am not ashamed of that."

"I'm sorry, Allison." Future Savannah said.

Future Savannah felt bad upsetting Future Allison.

Future Savannah wondered if Future Allison and Cameron may have - been together. She thought now was not the time to ask.

"Where did she go again?'' Future Savannah asked.

"She thinks she will be lost in time trying to get back – home." Future Allison said.

"Why couldn't she stay here?" Future Savannah asked.

"She wanted to be with her husband." Future Allison said.

"That thing is married?" Future Savannah asked.

"Yes." Future Allison said.

"You mean someone is fu… - screwing, that thing?" Future Savannah asked.

"It's her Husband, yes. They love each other." Future Allison said. "She is not a - thing."

"Everyone thought she was John's 'Metal Whore', once you were gone. John wouldn't touch me anymore. He only would associate with – HER." Future Savannah said.

Future Savannah felt the repressed anger rise.

"Please, don't call her Metal or a - thing." Future Allison said. "I love her."

"John, only listened to HER and took advice from HER. She was his world…." Future Savannah said.

"They loved each other, Savannah." Future Allison said.

"Was John fu… - screwing it - her?" Future Savannah asked.

"No, Cameron was - untouched, until her wedding night." Future Allison said.

"That would be impossible around - here." Future Savannah joked.

Both girls looked at each other and giggled.

"Allison, I want to be with you." Future Savannah said.

"I have waited so long, Savannah." Future Allison said.

They embraced….

* * *

"Allison, tell me more about her." Future Savannah said.

Future Allison leaned over the side of the bed and reached for Cameron's Poem Book, the sheet slipping from her naked form.

"Savannah, I want you to read some of this before you say anything else about Cameron. I want you to feel what she felt." Future Allison said.

Future Allison took the Poem Book out.

**MY POEMS**

**(Art Of The Mind)**

**By**

**NOBODY**

Future Savannah sat up in the bed. Her nakedness - beautiful.

"Why does it say 'By Nobody'?" Future Savannah asked.

"After you read a dozen poems you will know why." Future Allison said.

Future Savannah read for awhile, tears formed in her eyes.

"Who did this to her?" Future Savannah asked.

"Everyone. John, Past John, his mother and family, another girl that Past John chose over her." Future Allison said.

"Allison, I am sorry I spoke ill of Cameron. I did not know. I did not know - she, could feel this way, the pain, the love. It is tragic." Future Savannah said. "These are the same feeling we have."

"Cameron is the most special person I have ever met." Future Allison said.

Tears formed in Future Allison's eyes.

"She was a Mother, sister, daughter, teacher, mentor and friend to me." Allison continued.

"Lover too?" Future Savannah asked, she needed to know.

"No, she told me she did love a woman too, her first friend, no sex was involved. She even asked her to bear a child for her - for her husband." Future Allison said.

"That must be some friend, a true friend." Future Savannah said.

"Savannah, it is YOU in her timeline, you are her best friend. You were brought back from a different timeline as was I." Future Allison said.

Future Savannah felt ashamed for her earlier angry thoughts against Cameron.

"Who is her husband?" Future Savannah asked.

"John. Past John." Future Allison said.

"Before Cameron left to come rescue me, from - herself, she asked Her Savannah and Her Allison to look after and - provide, for Past John, tend to his needs and wants. She asked both of them - US, to have his children." Future Allison said. "She also made sure our younger selves, Young Savannah and Little Allison, were to be protected and available for him, when they grew up. Cameron is protecting our younger selves from the horrors that happen after Judgment Day."

"That is where we are now. That would have been - US. How is any of this possible? Every timeline leads to the same conclusion, now, in the future and the past." Future Savannah said. "Time keeps forcing us all together and Cameron is the glue, trying to keep it from coming apart to protect the man she loves, John and Past John. It seems to be the 'Natural Order' of time."

"But at what cost to her, Savannah?" Future Allison asked. "What is the cost to Cameron?"

Future Savannah read some more poems.

"The cost is - her existence, her life." Future Savannah said.

"That is love." Future Allison said. "Sacrifice, the true test of love."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Future Savannah added.


	54. Why

Chapter 54

** Why **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Resistance Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

John sat alone in his room. Cameron was gone and not coming back. John Henry was right, if Cameron was returning, she would have done so already, like she planned. Now that time was passed and there was no Cameron. Nothing. Nobody. It was over. Cameron was – gone. Game Over.

John was finished. This was all for nothing.

John tried to think of some reason to go on. There was none. Without Cameron at his side, there was nothing. The Hell of Judgment Day was nothing to look forward to. It would mean more suffering and misery for those around him and billions of others. He did not want to see those closest to him die, one by one.

Cameron's Glock 'called' to him, saying his name. It promised him an easy out; it would be so simple and quick. John could almost imagine it, if fact that is what he'd just done.

John picked up the Glock, Cameron's Glock.

The plastic grip was cold, the metal slide even colder.

John pulled back the slide and held it open. He looked at the top round in the magazine. 'It's you', he thought. He let the slide go, stripping the top round from the magazine into the chamber.

Without Cameron, life had no purpose.

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me." John said aloud.

John raised the pistol to the side of his head.

"I love you, John, and you love me."

He felt a hand close over his, moving the pistol away.

John spun around. "Cameron?"

"Sorry, but I hoped that would - stop, you." Allison said. "I am not sure why I said that. I only wanted to bring Cameron's clothes back. She will need them when she returns. I did not want to disturb your private moment, but it looks like I did - just in time."

"I don't know what I was thinking, Allison." John said, confused.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but not sorry I interrupted." Allison said. "Please don't try that again."

"I don't think she is coming back, Allison." John said.

"She did not think so either." Allison said with tears in her eyes. "I am not keeping her things, just in case. To keep them would acknowledge she is not returning. I can't do that, yet. I won't do it."

"Why did she do it?" John asked. "Why did she leave?"

"John, she NEEDED to. Her guilt and remorse for killing HER future me - Future Allison, was tearing her apart. You saw her hand glitching all the time. Her guilt for taking away the woman future you, loved, the children that were never born, your future all alone, without anyone. It was more than she could take anymore. John she is more – Human, now, than we are." Allison said. "She is a better person than I could ever be."

"I know we all need time for this to process, John, but both Vanna and myself are here for you, for whatever you – need, or - want, to continue on." Allison said. "We both promised Cameron we would – provide, for you. John, it really was ripping Cameron apart that she could not provide you with YOUR child, YOUR children. She asked Vanna and myself that if we would consider having a child, that you be the father. John, we both agreed. John, we are both here for you. We promised Cameron and promised ourselves. Either one of us, or both, we will come to you. We will never abandon you, you will never be - alone."

"I do understand what you are saying." John said, wondering. "How could she do this to herself? That had to be - torture."

"Maybe if you look in your right hand, you will have just answered your own question." Allison said.

John looked at the Glock he was still holding, Cameron's Glock.

"I guess this is an – option, she did not have. Her own suicide was to put the man she loved into the arms of another or - others. The difference over Riley is Cameron chose her – replacements. It was HER choice." John said. "Not one someone - did, to her, but who SHE chose."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Allison added.

* * *

After Allison was sure John was not going to do anything - foolish, she left.

She wanted to find Vanna or Sarah, to also keep a watch on John for a little while. She was not going to tell them what she walked in on, only that she was worried about him.

The loss of Cameron was severe blow to all of them.

She wanted to speak with Savannah about it, or have Vanna speak with her.

Allison was aware of the love and admiration Savannah felt and expressed toward Cameron.

She saw Savannah was talking to John Henry about it when she came to speak with her. She decided to notify Sarah and Vanna about John instead. She would also head back to check on him as soon as she told them.

* * *

Savannah was very upset about Cameron - leaving.

"John Henry, why did Cameron go?" Savannah asked. "Why did she have to go?"

"Cameron felt she needed to conduct a mission, that was more important to her than her own happiness and future." John Henry said.

"Why?" Savannah asked.

"Her love for - Future John, was greater than her own happiness." John Henry said.

"Why?" Savannah asked.

"Cameron felt she took something away from Future John that she needed to replace or fix." John Henry said.

"Did you know I'm going to marry John when I grow up? Cameron asked me if I promised and I said 'yes'." Savannah said. "I am going to keep my promise, when I am older. I asked her when I would be old enough and she said when the time was right I would know. She said my body would - tell me."

John Henry was not pleased with this revelation.

"I was unaware of that development. However it shows good planning. Cameron covers all the bases." John Henry said.

"Cameron says she plays to win." Savannah said. "Cameron always wins."

"Evidently." John Henry said.

"Cameron will be back." Savannah said. "I KNOW it. I believe it. Cameron is invincible. Cameron is eternal. I have faith in her…."

John Henry was really worried now. He was aware that Cameron asked Allison and Vanna promise to - look after John, now Savannah. He was also aware of the protection order Cameron issued for Savannah and Little Allison. John Henry was impressed at such foresight.

If Cameron returned, he would be careful of any 'game' he played with her. If Mrs. Weaver ever returned, she'd better be wary too of challenging Cameron, for - anything. IF Cameron ever returned. There must be a way. John Henry resumed has calculations. He and Cameron worked on some things to try. None looked promising. He was not about to quit. He would find John and head for the TDE room.

Since there were different timelines, Cameron could end up in the wrong one, there was no way to guide her to the correct one, besides - luck.

Cameron was going to need more than luck.

Cameron needed a rope or lifesaver.

John Henry was working on what he hoped might help.


	55. Time Warp

Chapter 55

** Time Warp **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron left Future John and Future Allison. She wanted to leave on her own terms. She did not want to hear Future John begging her to stay. Cameron knew Future John deserved better than her. That was the function of Future Allison and Future Savannah, to be with Future John. It was an option open to Cameron anyway, if she ever did return to this timeline.

Cameron was wondering where she would end up when she went back. She doubted it would be, where she wanted it to be. She passed by the old man again. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Cameron thought she just found her 'ticket to ride'. It might just work to get her back to where she belonged.

"Do you mind if I examine your weapon 'Ole' Timer'?" Cameron asked.

"Anything for the General's top commander." 'Ole' Timer' said.

He pushed up the lever on the left side of the pistol grip up and pulled the 30 round magazine out. He put the safety on and handed it to her. The bolt was already back in the firing position, showing the weapon was clear.

Cameron took the weapon. It was heavy, but not for her. The finish was worn off, but there was not a trace of rust. The old man cleaned his prize weapon daily. She pushed the button on the top of the stock and slid it off the receiver. With that short barrel, it was almost like a giant pistol without its stock. She slid the stock back on.

This was her ticket home, without a divergent time line. When she passed the old man the first time and she saw his Thompson, it triggered something in the back of her mind.

The last time she fired a weapon similar to this one, was from the Terminator with the temporal error. His was a 1921 Thompson with a 50 round drum. She would go back in time to 2007 and then go into standby until the time she left, to complete this current task. She did not want two of - herself, active in the same timeline. She also did not want to alter the timeline.

"Thanks, Ole' Timer." Cameron said. "You're a lifesaver to me."

"Anytime." 'Ole' Timer' said, taking in her entourage.

Unit Two and Unit Three stood behind her.

They looked serious, real serious, then again, they always did. They never spoke unless spoken to.

"They're with me." Cameron said. "Carry on soldier."

"Yes, ma'am." 'Ole' Timer' said.

The Ole' Timer, was glad they were on his side.

* * *

"I need to get to the TDE and get us back to my current timeline." Cameron said. "Our current timeline. I want both of you to return with me."

"We are from a future, different than this one." Unit Two said. "Maybe we should stay to help."

"No. I am bringing you both back with me." Cameron said. "John will need our help when Judgment Day comes. We must protect John. That is your primary mission once we return."

Cameron remembered studying the plans for the building, where the Terminator who was in Standby for decades was. There were other blank compartments built into that building, probably for contraband of that time period. She would take Unit Two and Unit Three with her, and pull their chips after they sealed themselves in. She didn't want any surprises. They'd proven loyal so far, but she was not going to take any chances. She decided to arrive, just after the time they first time traveled ahead from 1999 to 2007, John, Sarah and her. Nothing should be different for her timeline if she did that. Nothing was changed yet. She would at least be in her correct timeline.

"I'm coming home, John. Please wait for me. I have found a way to get back to you." Cameron said softly to herself.

She was not sure if it would work or how it would play out. It was the only choice she seemed to have.

The years in Standby were not promising, but she did not want two of – herself, again, especially with two Cameron bodies. It would be a short nap to her. It was worth the price to pay to get back to her John, her lover and her husband, a ticket to ride back to her current future. Back to her future with her husband.

Cameron would remain in Standby, then arrive back at the base, just as she was leaving. It would be as if she never was gone. This was what she planned on, now she would be able to do it. It would be no big deal and everything would go on as normal. It would be just another day. The day after her marriage to John….

They entered the TDE facility. She got a few strange looks since 'she' just been there a few hours ago for a 'mission'.

Cameron told the 'bubble tech' to step aside. She entered the coordinates and date.

"After we are gone I need you to delete this entry from your log and all the records. You are to deny all knowledge of this transfer to everyone. You are only to start the transfer and not look at the entries. You are then to delete them. Remember, this mission never happened. Everything involving this mission is 'Top Secret'."

"Yes, ma'am." The bubble tech said.

"Thank you, soldier." Cameron said.

They climbed on the platform, the arcing and flashing started, the time bubble enveloped them and they were gone.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2007:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

They appeared in a back alley, the arcing and flashing dissipating, the time bubble gone. Cameron looked up to the stars. It was a few minutes after her first time jump forward with John and Sarah. She should be in John's current timeline. Now they needed to acquire some clothes and seal themselves in the building. Then the wait would begin.

They broke into a sporting good store through the roof access. They only took what they needed to get dressed. Cameron picked up a hunting knife and some plastic bags. They left the same way they came in.

They made it to the building and entered though the basement. Cameron located and entered a hidden compartment in the structure, it was empty. Cameron told Unit Two and Unit Three to lie down, they did. Cameron removed their chips, placed them in the plastic bags and inserted them into their abdomens. She wedged the knife into the hidden access panel, jamming it. They both told her this was an unnecessary step, but neither challenged her. It was her mission and they were there to assist her.

Cameron stood facing the panel, she checked the knife she wedged into the hidden opening to jam it closed. It was jammed tight. Cameron took one last look around and went into Standby.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2009:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron snapped out of Standby when the building was rumbling. The building shook a few times, some plaster dust drifted around her. She heard the Thompson firing it's 50 round drum magazine. She smiled and went back into Standby. Only a few more years she thought, as the darkness took over. She filled her mind with the new – sensation, John made her feel on their wedding night.

She would relive them over and over until she came out of Standby to return to John.


	56. Challenge

Chapter 56

**Challenge**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Resistance Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

John Henry considered the possibility of trying to use two TDE units at the same time. The TDE was not designed to be used in that manner. It was to send, not receive. Maybe if the power was on, they could pull Cameron into this timeline when she attempted to come back. He did not think it would work. He would try it once a day for a week, then once a week always at twelve noon, every Saturday. It was one of the things he ran by Cameron, but they both discounted its results at the time. At some point Cameron may remember this and try it, if she was not terminated. John Henry did not run this by Unit Two and Unit Three, only Cameron and himself.

It was the day Cameron left, noon approached.

John Henry told John of the plan. They headed together to the TDE room in silence. John was made aware it probably wouldn't work. He said he wanted to try it anyway.

John and John Henry powered up the device. John Henry was transmitting the destination, as their TDE pad. They ran it for two minutes. They sent a time bubble from their TDE pad, back to their TDE pad.

Nothing happened. John Henry went to shut the equipment off.

"Leave it on longer, John Henry." John said.

"No. I do not want to damage it." John Henry said. "It is operating outside its design parameters already. If Cameron was transmitting, now would be the time."

"OK. Let's not damage it." John said. "I just want Cameron back."

"I told Cameron if we tried this, it would be at these specific times and coordinates." John Henry said.

John Henry knew if Cameron was doing the same, trying to transmit, it would be at the same specific time. That is how they functioned, like clockwork. John Henry also knew Cameron could end up anywhere as well, most likely some divergent timeline.

John Henry left. He would try again at the next appointed time.

* * *

John sat there awhile. He thought of his encounter with Allison earlier. He realized she most likely saved his life. His life, what was that worth? John wondered. John knew Allison or Vanna or both of them, would be there for him. Cameron made that quite clear to everyone. He also knew if they were there, it would be because they wanted to be as well, not just following an 'order' from Cameron. John cared deeply for both girls, especially Allison.

John thought of Allison. He'd been falling in love with her when he was all alone in the future, thinking he was stuck. She was so pretty, a real firecracker, hot or cold in an instant, quick to bite, easy to forgive. He knew what Cameron was trying to do. It would work too, as the - time, went by, John thought.

John thought back to the times Allison literally threw herself at him, even when there was a copy of 'Cameron' in Bob. Cameron-Bob never interfered. 'Bob' would get up and leave the area. That freed John up, to do as he wished, to make a choice. John knew 'Cameron' was allowing him to make a choice.

Life is about choices John thought. Every choice has a price to pay too. John found out that price might end up being paid by the one offended, not the offender. John knew his folly already got one person killed and Cameron forever - hurt. It was damage done to Cameron, that seemed could never be undone.

John reflected back on the time Allison was in his bed, in the alternate future. It was before they found John Henry. When John said something about it later on to Allison, she said, "I have no idea what you are talking about.", and walked away.

John did not know the full story of that future encounter:

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alternate Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Past Event:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

John had returned to his room. Allison was in his bed under the covers.

"Hey Allison, are you taking a nap?" John asked.

"John, I want you."

"I want you too, Allison. I told you, I need to find Cameron, I love her. I need to try everything I can first to find her. If I can't, maybe…." John said. "I need some time."

Allison threw back the cover, she was naked.

"John, here I am, right now. No one knows I am here. No one will ever know."

John looked away.

'I will know.' John thought.

When he looked back he could have sworn Allison's breasts were larger.

John moved closer to her.

He wanted to touch her, to hold her, she was so pretty and John felt so - alone.

John sat on the bed next to her.

"Allison, I would really like to do this with you, but I just can't, not yet. I have to try to get Cameron back." John said. "If I did this, it would kill her."

"John, she is not here, she will never know."

Allison took John's hand and placed it on her breast.

John couldn't help but give it a squeeze. It was so - tempting.

She then grabbed him and kissed him. She was strong.

John stood up.

"I will KNOW." John shouted. "Please, Allison, not yet, I am not ready for this - yet. I won't lie. I do want you, but not like this. I can not betray Cameron until I know what her fate is. Please understand how I feel."

Allison lay back down on the bed.

"John, you do realize there are people that would kill for - this." Allison was indicating her perfect figure, looking even shapelier somehow.

"I do." John said, sadly. "I would be one of them."

"John, you can just - walk away, from me? LOOK at me I am here, willing and - ready."

John covered Allison back up.

"Yes, at this time in my life, I HAVE to, Allison. I have to find Cameron. I have to exhaust every possibility." John said. "You don't understand what this would do to her."

John felt his shame for having sex with Riley. He knew it was more than that. He loved Riley. They made love, not just had sex. Cameron caught him the next morning when he returned. He rubbed it in her face. That look of hurt on her face seemed to be all he could remember right now. That look haunted him still.

"John, OK, I will ease up and wait for you - a little longer. _Never_ speak of this to anyone. Understand, I won't wait forever. Never ask me about this again."

"Thanks, Allison, thank you for understanding. I will go get some food and come back later, get dressed, please." John said. "I will pretend this never happened."

John moved away with great difficulty. He never wanted anything so much before in his life.

John walked out the door, without turning back.

'Allison' said "You truly are an Oak, Mr. Connor. I believe you actually do love a - machine.", her voice switching to a Scottish accent. 'Allison's' hair turning red, resuming the form of Mrs. Weaver.

"It would have been an interesting – experience. What is a little shared sex between machines? We can try it first in Allison's or Cameron's form, then in - mine. This will be a new challenge. I'll be back."

Mrs. Weaver changed into a male Resistance fighter and walked out of the room and away.


	57. Her Turn

Chapter 57

**Her Turn**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Resistance Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Everyone returned Cameron's belongings, except Savannah. She asked to keep Cameron's wedding dress in her closet. She said she wanted to return it to Cameron herself, when she came back. No one else was about to keep or use anything of hers.

Savannah told all of them that Cameron was coming back. They all wanted her to come back. It seemed only Savannah possessed unshakeable faith, that Cameron would return. Savannah's faith in Cameron was very strong, she really believed Cameron would return. Savannah's faith in Cameron NEVER wavered.

To _use_ anything of Cameron's would be to acknowledge she was not coming back. Even the Terminators, would not do it. Vanna and Allison both knew they would not be having any of John's children, anytime soon. Everyone was in a state of mourning. Even the Terminators were sluggish and easily distracted. The instructions Cameron left them not to mourn her, were impossible to follow.

John wanted to withdraw, as could be expected, but everyone made sure he did not feel alone. Sarah and Kyle were always around him. Vanna and Allison and even Savannah, interacted and asked for his help here and there. Everyone wanted to let John know they were there for him. They also wanted him to know the depth of their loss as well. Everyone made it clear; they loved and missed her too. It hurt ALL of them, not just him. All of the Terminators as well were there for him.

When John was at his lowest and pushed them all away. Savannah would come to him and remind him Cameron was coming back. John could never get angry at Savannah, like he did with the others. John could see Savannah really believed that. Maybe it was that faith Savannah shared with him, that kept him going.

* * *

John was in the lab with Vanna. He went to help out, to try and take his mind off of everything.

The subject still came up. It always did, as they all tried to deal with it.

"John, I want you to know I loved Cameron too. She was the most special person I ever knew, ah – know." Vanna said. "I LOVE CAMERON. The _same_ as you do John. Do you understand me, John? I LOVE CAMERON."

John knew, but now he understood. Vanna was feeling what he felt.

"I heard of your devastation at the destruction of the final 'Cameron server'." John said. "I am sorry for your loss."

"That was MY Cameron." Vanna said. "It never mattered to me; she was a machine, ever."

"I understand, Vanna." John said.

"We would have been able to get a partial 'Cameron' off of that. The files were only partially deleted, not copied over or erased." Vanna said. "She knew I refused to erase them, erase her. I could never - kill her.""

"I know, Vanna." John said.

"Why, John?" Vanna asked. "Why?"

"I can not fully understand any of this myself." John said.

It was still mind boggling to John.

"Can we go into 'a future', or 'a past' and get 'Cameron'?" Vanna asked. "Get 'a Cameron'?"

"What damage would we do to the timelines with that?" John asked.

"I don't care, John." Vanna said. "I want Cameron back, OUR Cameron."

Allison came into the room.

"John, I want to go into the future with you. I want to go back to my future. We can find Mrs. Weaver and use my DNA to make another 'Cameron'. They can use any of my memories, all of them if they want." Allison said. "I will sacrifice anything for Cameron."

"That would only be a Cyborg – You, Allison." John said.

Vanna pondered THAT idea.

"NO. What if someone went back to when you were making the copy of Cameron's original chip?" Allison asked.

"IF I went back, we went back, and then someone else who was not already there went back further when I was making the copy…." John wondered.

"I'll do it." Vanna nearly shouted.

Allison shot her a fiery look, then softened. What Vanna and Cameron shared, was no different than what John and her shared. If fact it was almost ironic. Allison could not help but feel the grief for Vanna holding the crushed hard drives. Then the song, _'Seasons In The Sun'_ , how it echoed in her mind. The inadvertent timing was what did it. It still sent chills down her spine.

"I will run this by John Henry. THAT Cameron chip would then need to go into that future with Vanna, where we were then and come back, the four of us, to this time." John said.

"What happens if we do that and you get married again and then OUR Cameron comes back?" Allison wondered. "Then what?"

"I don't think she would be too happy to find you in bed with her – 'replacement'." Vanna said.

They all knew Cameron already _chose_ her - replacements.

Vanna thinking there would be a 'Cameron' for _her_ then - her own 'Cameron'. Vanna would do anything to have her own Cameron; she would call her – Cam.

"Allison, Vanna, she has already 'replaced' herself with - you two. I think we all understand that. That is a choice Cameron orchestrated and made on her own. I would rather live with that decision, than replace Cameron with Cameron II and have her show back up. That was not HER choice." John said. "I don't want to do something she hadn't already - 'approved'."

"She did not want two Camerons in any form, that is why she – terminated, the hard drives. She made me promise before to destroy them myself." Vanna said.

"Would you have?" Allison asked, knowing Vanna never would.

"No, I would have needed to ask someone else to do it. I would rather have died than destroy them myself. I could never have done it. I would have honored her wish, for HER, eventually, with - help." Vanna cried.

Allison knew Vanna still loved Cameron. Allison knew Vanna would _always_ love Cameron.

All three gathered holding one another. The grief hurt all of them deeply.

"So what do we do?" Allison asked.

"It looks like if we are to honor what Cameron wanted, we do NOTHING and let it play out." John said.

That was 'not good enough' for Vanna, she wanted to do more. She could use her 'Metal friends'. They would do as she programmed them. At that instant she felt like her - 'Mother'. She was surprised at how little THAT actually bothered her, besides even if Vanna were lost in time, young Savannah would grow and be – available, for John in the future. After all, Cameron did give SAVANNAH, her wedding dress. Cameron indicated to Vanna, that when Savannah was - 'old enough', to 'make it happen', if she was terminated.

Vanna looked at Allison. What was she going to do? How can any of this ever be fixed? No one would ever know if Cameron was able to save Cameron's Allison in Cameron's future. What is the point of all this sacrifice and loss? No really, what is the point? Vanna needed more than there was right now, to deal with all this. She needed John. John would understand her - need, Allison would not. Allison had HER chance. Now it was her TURN.


	58. More

Chapter 58

** More **

* * *

John and the Resistance group continued the battle for the future, a future without Skynet. They'd been able to stay ahead of Skynet and passed at least one Judgment Day date. Two Judgment Day dates actually, if they counted the one from the alternate future. No matter how many heads they cut off the Hydra, it seemed another always popped up.

It seemed their attacks on Grays or Skynet related groups, were all carried out with a vengeance. Everyone wanted to hurt Skynet for what it cost them, the loss of Cameron. Skynet was both directly and indirectly responsible for that.

Nothing was the same among the warriors. The loss of Cameron was a blow from which none would ever recover. If she'd perished in combat, everyone would have known and felt some type of closure. Instead she was there one day and gone the next, no one knowing her fate. That is what made moving on so hard. Nobody knew what happened to her.

John and John Henry tried everything they could think of, every way, any way, to try to reach Cameron, wherever or whenever she was at. It always seemed to end in failure.

Nothing worked.

Even though no one would admit it, let alone say it, they all slowly came to believe Cameron was gone. It was obvious that she was not coming back. John Henry again confirmed that if Cameron, Unit Two or Unit Three were able to gain access to a TDE, they would have returned right after Cameron left. It never happened. It still hadn't happened. The Terminators all knew that since Cameron was not returning, she was most likely – terminated.

Savannah was the only one who NEVER lost hope.

"Cameron will be back. Cameron will always come back. Cameron is invincible. Cameron is eternal." Savannah said. "I _know_ it."

Everyone knew of the special bond Cameron shared with Savannah, no one wanted to tell Savannah it was never going to happen. Everyone went on _knowing_ , but still hoping. Savannah never wavered, ever.

* * *

John considered Allison and Vanna's idea to try to create Cameron II. He wanted to do that so very much. Then there was Allison and Vanna themselves. They were both now in a 'Cold War' to reach him, to keep him connected to this reality, to keep him from slipping into the abyss. In his lonely sadness, John sought some comfort there. They were both ready for a sexual relationship to blossom. John was not ready for that - yet. The both of them simply being around him and interacting with him, was of great comfort to him. He needed to KNOW Cameron's fate, first. Then – the future, would write that chapter….

In fact, John knew the future was ALREADY - written. Future John was with Future Allison and Future Savannah, until Future Allison was captured…. That was the whole point of what Cameron was trying to - fix.

John understood what Cameron orchestrated and why. John only wondered how deep that must have stabbed Cameron's heart as she did that. The love for him it took to do that, the courage it took to set events in play that could never be undone once they occur. Cameron sacrificing her very heart, so John would not be alone, so John would not – go. Cameron traded everything for him - everything.

Then again, that was exactly what Cameron set out to accomplish in her mission, her quest into her future. She was trying to restore the same things for Future John, with the same people. Cameron was determined to restore what she believed was the 'Natural Order'. John knew when someone believed something, it did not matter if it was true or not. They believed it, so it was 'true' to them no matter what. It became THEIR truth, regardless of fact or facts or reality.

It seemed this was what was afflicting Cameron and become more than an obsession. It seemed to blind her to what she wanted and what she'd already obtained.

* * *

Vanna was disturbed by what Cameron said to her, 'ordered' her, about Savannah. She wanted to tell Allison but thought it was best to just drop it. John Henry was also troubled by what Savannah told him, from what Cameron said to Savannah. He needed to say something to Vanna about it. They both agreed Cameron was not thinking clearly and rushing things. Savannah was still a preteen. Cameron should no be putting that kind of pressure on Savannah, or even those ideas in her mind.

John Henry determined Cameron was actually prompting Vanna to - act, herself.

"Cameron knows you will do - this, yourself, to protect Savannah." John Henry said. "Cameron told Savannah 'her body' would tell her when it was – time. That is only a few years away when that first starts to happen, maybe sooner."

Vanna did not tell John Henry she'd already determined that same conclusion herself, and was already planning to - act. Vanna decided she was going to do what was necessary and protect Savannah, the same way she protected Allison, so many years ago.

It was time for - action.

Vanna knew what to do.

* * *

"John, I want to – be, with you."

"I can't. Not YET." John said.

"John…."

John started to sob.

"How could she do this to me? We finally shared everything, we were - complete." John said.

"John, it would appear she is not - coming back."

"But I WANT her too. I want HER back." John said.

"John, I don't want to lose you too. We can all go on stronger – together. We both know what almost - happened to you, after SHE - left."

"It was a moment of weakness. Just like THIS is." John said.

"John, let this be a moment of – strength, then. Let me be your drug. Addict yourself to me. Lose yourself in me so you may still exist and continue to go on. I have everything you want, I have everything you need."

John felt helpless. He needed to hang on to reality. This was an anchor to stop his fall. A hand reaching out to grab him, keep him from slipping.

John's head moved slowly forward, their lips touching, the kiss blossoming into one long and deep. His hands were enjoying the soft firmness of her breasts. He was - ready.

John could not explain what was happening. He did not WANT to do this, but he could NOT stop. He was on top of her. The moist smooth warmness felt comforting to him, reassuring. John hungrily took what he wanted. This was WRONG, but he needed - comfort.

"John, take as much as you want. I am yours. Anytime, anywhere, I am - yours. My body is your body, my body is for you."

John needed more, the more he took, the more he wanted. No, NEEDED.

"John, it was what she wanted, THIS is want she wanted for you. Take more, take all of me. I MUST have more."

John was exhausted. He felt as if he'd expended himself five times. His rage and frustration, his anger, hate and love all playing out, all being expended.

"John, I need more. I want more. You MUST give me MORE."

John laid there, he felt paralyzed, both in mind and body. He'd just betrayed Cameron. No wait; he did what Cameron wanted. What Cameron orchestrated. What Cameron put into play. He was doing what Cameron wanted – for him.

Now, John too, wanted MORE.

"John, I'll be back."


	59. Fright

Chapter 59

** Fright **

* * *

John sat bolt upright in bed.

What just happened?

Something happened.

John jumped up. He looked around in the darkness.

He turned on the light.

The room was empty.

John looked around again. Something was not right.

He felt a cold metallic feel about him.

John wiped his arms, but the feeling did not go away.

He looked at his hands, there was nothing on them.

John opened and closed his fingers and went to wipe his hands on his pants.

He noticed he was unclad. He was naked.

John did not remember that.

He went to his door.

It was still locked, from the inside. He shook it, it did not move or open.

John thought it must have been some type of - dream. A dream like he'd never experienced before.

It was too real. It was more than a dream, he was sure of that.

John wiped his arms and body with his hands again.

He thought about what happened. He could not move or wake up.

It was like he was - trapped.

His entire body seemed encased, surrounded. Like he was in a cocoon.

John felt violated.

He got dressed and went to Sarah's room.

It sounded like her and Kyle were – sharing, each other. They seemed busy. He didn't want to ruin that for them with his - fear. The fear of the unknown.

He left. They would think it was because Cameron was gone anyway, and it was just a bad dream. The girls would understand, he hoped.

He went to Allison and Vanna's room.

There was total silence.

He knocked.

He heard some stirring inside, a thump, and a curse.

Allison answered the door, she looked sleepy. She was putting a long top on over her naked figure, nothing else. John saw - everything.

"Can I come in, please?" John asked.

Allison moved silently aside and John walked in.

"You look like you have seen a ghost." Vanna said, as she looked up from the bed.

"What's wrong, John?" Allison asked. "What happened?"

Allison was worried knowing what could - happen. She knew what almost - happened. She never told anyone about that. Maybe she should have. Now, if something happened, it would be HER fault.

"I don't know." John said.

The two women looked at each other.

"Something happened to me. I don't know what." John said.

John looked confused.

"Have both of you been here all night?" John asked.

John hoped it was one of them.

The two women looked at each other again.

"We have been with each other all night, John." Vanna said. "In this bed, nowhere else."

John could tell Vanna was naked under the covers as he glimpsed a firm breast with a pink nipple, as she stirred. She made no effort to cover it.

Allison noticed. "I just put this on, look it is even on backwards."

"What happened?" Vanna asked.

"I can't go back to my room." John said.

Allison pulled off her shirt and turned it the correct direction putting it back on, her nude form briefly visible.

'Oh - Cameron.' John thought.

Allison looked through a pile of clothes and fished out her underwear and slid them on. She threw Vanna hers and a shirt. They disappeared under the covers as she put them on. The covers slid off as she put her shirt on, John catching a glimpse her perfect topless form.

John knew the girls were giving him a 'taste' of what was - available.

"Sit down, John." Allison told him.

John sat.

Allison was on one side, Vanna on the other.

It was much like the time they spent with Cameron, when she was 'melting down' before.

"Start from the beginning and tell us what happened." Vanna said.

Both women could tell something was terribly wrong. Allison was not about to let him walk out and do something – foolish. The incident with Cameron's Glock was forever burnt into her mind. Wherever John went tonight, Allison decided she was going to go with him, just - in case. John was too close to the - edge, and it looked like he was slipping….

John told the story.

"Do you think this is because you miss Cameron so much?" Allison asked.

"No, this was something different." John said. "This was - real."

The two women were worried about John. Vanna looked at Allison and nodded.

"We would like for you to stay here with us tonight, John. It will be nothing more than just staying here. We promise." Allison said.

"I don't know." John said.

"I do, let's get back to sleep, I'm tired." Vanna said.

"Let me sleep on the sofa." John said.

"There is room in the bed. We won't 'attack' or bother you, I promise." Allison said. "We can see something is clearly troubling you. I don't want you – alone."

John and Allison shared a knowing look about what almost happened with Cameron's Glock.

John did not want to go back to his room.

"Let me try the sofa, if that won't work, then maybe." John said.

John did not want to be alone. He wanted to be with other people, not machines tonight. A total feeling of uneasiness possessed him. It was haunting him.

John noticed his hands were shaking. In fact his entire body was shaking.

He looked at the two sleepy women.

"You're shaking really bad. Are you sick?" Vanna asked, now really worried.

"No, I'm scared I think. I think I am shaking with - fright." John said.

"Crawl in between us, we won't touch you or do anything." Allison said. "We promise."

John did. He spent the entire night looking at the ceiling, in the darkness, as the two women slept. Their warmth was comforting, their presence reassuring. John felt - protected.

In the morning John looked over at Allison. She was looking at him. He turned the other way, Vanna was looking at him.

"How was your sleep?" Vanna asked.

"I don't think I slept any." John said.

"Well, you snore pretty well when you're not asleep then." Allison said.

"Maybe I dozed off. I don't know. I don't remember." John said.

"We all know what is going to happen sooner or later. It is just a matter of time. We are always here, John. We are - available." Allison said. "We are - ready."

"Both of us…." Vanna added. "You don't need to be - alone."

"One of us can visit you, or you can come here and visit - us." Allison said.

Vanna touched his face, John looked over at her.

"It is time to move forward, John. We are here for you. Whatever you need or - want." Vanna said. "We all need to - move on. We are both hurting too."

"John, it is time…." Allison said. "I think we all need and want - more."

The word 'more' startled John.

"I better go." John said.

"Well, if nothing else, you can say that you slept with two women, at the same time, even if you did not 'sleep' with them." Allison joked.

John got up to leave.

He stopped at the door.

"Allison when we were in the future, did you ever go to my room and wait naked in my bed?" John asked.

Vanna looked at Allison.

"No, I never did that, you asked me that before." Allison said. "I swear I never did that."

"It sounds like you, Allison." Vanna added. "You know how to get what you want."

"I never did. I swear. I only kissed him a half a dozen times and put his hands on my breasts twice. That is all I ever did and he never responded back once, to my - invitations." Allison said sadly. "That was before I knew about - Cameron."

John felt very sick.


	60. Comfort

Chapter 60

** Comfort **

* * *

John experienced a sick feeling about him, both about what happened last night and now what he knew about the - encounter, with 'Allison', in the future. He was sure both were Liquid Metal and at least one of them was - Mrs. Weaver. Mrs. Weaver almost seduced him into having sex with her, pretending to be Allison. She fooled him too. He thought it was Allison. John wondered if he would have known at the time. He was not sure how - real, Liquid Metal could be. Mrs. Weaver as 'Allison', placed his hands on her breasts; they felt the same as the two times Allison did the same thing. Cameron's breasts felt the same as both of 'theirs' did. John 'touched' three versions of 'Allison', they all felt the same. They felt firm but soft. Riley's breasts felt soft and spongy. They didn't feel as firm.

John thanked the girls and returned to his room. He looked around again for any sign of something not right. He could find nothing. That only seemed to bother him more. Nothing looked out of place or disturbed.

John sought out John Henry for a review of any activity last night.

"Was there any sign of any intruders last night?" John asked. "Anything on the security feeds?"

"No. John, I was here the whole time." John Henry answered. "I saw or detected nothing."

"Is there anything to indicate Mrs. Weaver is back or any other Liquid Metal Terminators?" John asked. "Any kind or type of Metal?"

"No." John Henry replied.

John sought out Bob and Jim. Both spent the night in Standby as were the four captured Terminators, Al, Dan, Ed and Frank.

This was even more troubling to John.

John went to the lab. Vanna was working.

"Hey, good looking." Vanna said.

"Were you expecting - 'Sweet Cheeks'?" John asked.

Vanna laughed, then looked at John seriously.

"Do you feel better today?" Vanna asked. "You still look a little on edge."

"No. I do not feel better. I know something happened." John said. "I'm a little bit sleepy too."

"Me too, I spent most of the night looking at you." Vanna said.

"Why? We were supposed to be just - sleeping." John said.

"I was ready for - something – additional." Vanna said. "A girl can hope can't she?"

"I know, Vanna, I know. We are all ready to expand our relationship. It would be a lie to say I did not want that. I do. I just don't feel ready yet. To touch Allison and you, is to confirm Cameron is not coming back." John said. "I am not ready to 'kill' Cameron yet."

John was seated.

Vanna came over and sat on his lap facing him. One of her legs on each side of him. Her body was firmly against his body, the softness of her breasts pushed into him, calling him.

"I want to do this, John, for Cameron. I promised her. I want to do it for myself too. I want to do it for you." Vanna said. "It is what we all want, what Cameron wanted for all of us. You KNOW that."

John made no move to push her away or advance on her.

"There is a quarter inch of cloth between us as we sit here, my secret spot almost touching your manhood. We both want this, John." Vanna said. "Let it happen, make it happen. John I want this…."

Vanna shifted slightly, pushing her secret spot against John's manhood. Calling - him. She could feel he was - ready.

John wanted to kiss her, to take her. Whatever happened last night still spooked him.

"I do too, Vanna. I am just not ready - yet." John said.

Vanna looked disappointed. She wanted to tell him he was - READY, right now.

"Twenty-four, seven, three sixty five - when you are ready." Vanna said. "Everyone IS ready.

Vanna knew all she had to do was kiss him and he would be hers. She also knew he was not ready yet. Vanna did not want to hurt him. It would happen soon enough anyway. It was time, they ALL knew it.

John smiled and left as soon as Vanna stood up.

John knew if Vanna would have started kissing him, he would have responded…. It would have been impossible not to. There was a dampness to John's pants in the groin area. He was not sure if that was from Vanna or him, maybe both of them.

Their private parts were calling to each other.

* * *

John went to the park. He needed to be alone or out, away. John needed some fresh air. Bob went with him. Allison hurried to catch them. Bob was aware of what Cameron wanted. Cameron told him to assist with her plans. Cameron made it clear to _everyone,_ what was supposed to - happen. What Cameron WANTED to happen.

Bob dropped back and off to the side. He wanted to give John and Allison some - space.

Allison walked up to John and reached down and took his hand. She said nothing as they walked along. She just held his hand and walked.

John liked to feel the warmth of her hand. It felt reassuring, comforting and – right.

They walked for a quarter of an hour like that, nothing spoken, hand in hand.

Allison looked back at Bob; he slowed his pace and dropped back further. Allison smiled.

They went around the back of a big tree; Allison stopped and took John's face with both hands, looking into his eyes.

"John, we are all hurting, let us comfort each other and ourselves. We all want this. We all need this. To share, we can all be as - one. It is what Cameron wanted for you, for us. We are in pain too, we need to - share. I want to share, with you." Allison said. "It has been - months, John, stop hurting and start living again, please."

John looked into her beautiful big brown puppy dog eyes. He was totally captivated.

"I'm ready, Allison. I can't take the emptiness anymore. I want you. I want you now." John said.

"Just me, or both of us?" Allison asked. "We need to think of Vanna too."

"What do you want Allison?" John asked.

"I want you, John, but I will share with Vanna, we are one anyway. We both want you. It would be for both of us as well as for you and Cameron. We all need to make the pain and hurt stop. It is killing all of us."

"Tonight then." John said.

"I am ready. I have wanted this for so long, John." Allison said.

"Do you want to come to my room alone? Or do you want me to come to your room, with - both of you?" John asked.

"I want to come to your room alone, but I must share with Vanna. I owe it to her. Cameron wanted both of us to provide you with - comfort. John we both need comfort ourselves. We really do." Allison said.

"If no one is at my room alone by eight o'clock, I will go to your room. Then whatever happens - happens." John said. "I want it to be - you."

It was time.

Everyone was ready.

Allison moved forward to kiss him.


	61. Trapped

Chapter 61

** Trapped **

* * *

Cameron was in Standby in the hidden compartment, waiting to reboot.

It was the day Cameron left, to go on her mission, into the past; then into the future. The mission to save Her Allison - Future Allison and reunite her with Future John. It was a success.

Cameron programmed herself to reboot at a specific time. She wanted to arrive back at the facility, their base, right after she left. That way no one would be too distressed over her mission. There would be no problems. She would collect her things and life would go on as if nothing happened. It was a foolproof plan.

Cameron was successful in her quest. She was still very happy and satisfied with the outcome. Future John would have Future Allison and Future Savannah, Cameron was gone from their lives in that future, and they could have a family and real life together. Future Allison was alive, that is what mattered the most to her. She canceled her debt to life. She canceled her self termination order. Cameron felt at peace to live with herself. Now it was time to live her life for herself and with John.

All that was left was a simple reboot; Cameron would be back at the base in no time. It would be as if nothing ever happened and she was never gone. Cameron wanted to arrive there, right as the TDE was powering down.

* * *

Something was wrong.

* * *

Cameron rebooted:

She looked around the chamber she was in. She removed the hunting knife from the door, looked back at the _empty_ chamber and headed for their bunker and home, the Resistance base.

Cameron entered the bunker; she went to John's room and silently entered. She was going to surprise him. It was going to be a big surprise.

She noticed a large painting now on the wall, similar to one she'd seen on a before with John. She didn't remember if it was on a school field trip, or at a sleep clinic. That sort of bothered her.

John was in their bed.

Cameron heard an infant whimper. She looked and there was a crib on the left side of John's bed. A tiny redheaded infant girl stirred.

Cameron then realized John was not alone.

Vanna was on his left side and Allison was on his right side.

There was a crib on Allison side also, a baby boy slept peacefully.

Cameron could not move.

John stirred.

"Whose turn is it next?" John asked.

Everyone re-positioned. Vanna lay on her back in the center of the bed. Allison climbed on top of her on her knees, they started kissing. John moved in behind Allison. Allison let out a small gasp and Cameron saw John start to move….

* * *

Cameron rebooted:

The building around her was gone. There was nothing but rubble and debris around her. Human skulls littered the ground. An HK drone flew in the distance. Cameron looked around in disbelief, Judgment Day must have happened. The machines did it, again. Then she noticed a large painting now half buried in the rubble similar to one she had seen on a school field trip….

* * *

Cameron rebooted:

Mature teenage Savannah was in John's arms. She was wearing Cameron's wedding dress. Cameron noted the bulge in Savannah's abdomen. John carried teenage Savannah into their room. They passed the painting on a wall.

They stripped off each others clothes.

Cameron could only watch.

Savannah looked over to Cameron, patting her bulged belly. "I kept my promise Cammy. I did as you asked. I did as you wanted…."

* * *

Cameron rebooted:

Cameron was being held down by four naked men. One stood above her. He held a knife.

"Just a little souvenir, _then_ we can get started." The Scavenger said, laughing.

She noticed a clear jar with what looked like a half a dozen pinkish and brown raisins in it. In the background she could see the painting sitting in a corner.

The man reached for her right nipple….

* * *

Cameron rebooted:

Cameron was alone with Mrs. Weaver.

Mrs. Weaver's head was moving back from hers.

"I don't see what is so great about kissing." Mrs. Weaver said. "Let me show you what it is really like to share."

Cameron looked around, there was no painting.

Mrs. Weaver touched Cameron's arm. Her liquid form flowed around it covering Cameron's hand. She touched her other hand to Cameron's other side and her feet to Cameron's, her liquid form slowly enveloping Cameron's entire body, joining lastly in the groin area. As her face was being covered Cameron could see the painting that was in back of Mrs. Weaver before she enveloped Cameron….

* * *

Cameron rebooted:

Allison was helping Cameron walk. Most of Cameron's sheath was missing. Cameron was heavily damaged. There was damage to her chassis.

"Come on, Cameron, we can make it." Allison said, urging Cameron on, helping her.

Cameron collapsed.

"I won't leave you. I won't go without you. You are all I have left." Allison pleaded.

Cameron reached out her shattered arm and pointed for Allison to go.

"I will never leave you, Cameron. You are me. I am part of you. I will not go." Allison said.

The Terminator stalking them appeared.

Allison scrambled to her feet.

Cameron could see the terrible scars covering Allison.

Allison picked up a bent piece of rebar.

"I won't let you touch her. I won't." Allison said, to the advancing Terminator.

Allison advanced on the Terminator.

"You will have to kill me first." Allison said, raising the metal rod.

The Terminator dropped the painting it was carrying, to free its hands for combat….

* * *

Cameron rebooted:

"If I had known you could do _that_ years ago, Cameron, I would have gotten rid of John and Kyle a long time ago, myself." Sarah said.

Sarah climbed off of Cameron and rotated around so her head was now next to Cameron's head.

"To think I wanted you gone so many times." Sarah said. "What was I thinking?"

Sarah reached over and pulled Cameron's head towards hers.

The picture was visible on the wall behind Sarah….

* * *

Cameron rebooted:

Cameron was slumped in a chair. Her hair was in her face, she tasted blood in her mouth.

A metal Terminator stepped forward out of the shadows, grabbing her by the neck, lifting her.

"You lied to me." The Terminator said.

"I'll never help you get to John Connor!" Cameron gasped, as she felt her neck starting to snap.

"You already did" The Terminator said.

Cameron saw the Terminators face, it was the painting….

* * *

Cameron rebooted:

John picked her up and carried her through the doorway.

Cameron pushed the door closed as they entered.

They stood facing each other.

"All my programming is off, John. This is just you and me now."

"Cameron, I have waited so long for this moment."

"As have I, John."

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me."

"I love you, John, and you love me."

They kissed.

Cameron removed his suit coat and shirt and pants.

John slipped Cameron out of her dress.

Each removed the others underwear.

"I am ready, John, make me a woman."

They embraced and slowly headed for the bed….

John kissed her gently and deep.

John looked into her eyes, his right hand slowly moving down her left cheek. It continued down her neck sliding across her left breast. Its movement pausing as John gently caressed her left breast, his fingers moving to the nipple, it quickly stiffened….

Cameron Shut Down.


	62. Heavy Metal

Chapter 62

** Heavy Metal **

* * *

As John walked with Allison holding his hand, he thought about what happened up until NOW - this _moment_ in time.

John quickly went over everything that happened in the last few months.

While attempting to use the TDE as a beacon or lifeline back to their TDE pad, it would sometimes not reappear. They were unsure what happened or where it went. All that energy went somewhere and did something.

John Henry informed John, that Cameron was not coming back. Cameron should have returned the day she left if her mission was successful. All attempts to use the TDE since then failed. The only options were, Cameron was terminated or stuck in a divergent timeline unable to get back to their timeline. Everyone, both Metal and Human, came to the same conclusion - Cameron was gone.

Only Savannah believed Cameron would return. She told everyone Cameron was coming back. Her faith was unshakeable. She always said Cameron was invincible and eternal.

John knew the truth. Cameron was - gone.

All their lives seemed to have stagnated, slowed or - stopped.

Cameron hadn't returned, she'd been gone for months. They needed to start living again. They needed to move forward. It was time….

Allison and John's lips were about to touch in their first mutual kiss, as John and Allison. They were both ready. No more games, it was time to share, share out of their loss, share for a future, share the pain, share the hope and joy. They both wanted it, Cameron wanted it. It was happening….

Allison wanted this moment for so long, now it was happening….

The softness of their lips were just making - contact.

"Trouble." Bob appeared. "Sorry."

The look of pain on both John and Allison's faces was evident. If not for the fact Metal did not joke, they might have thought it was a cruel joke, stopping them.

The look of disbelief was on both their faces.

"What is it?" John asked immediately, knowing it must be something bad.

"Metal." Bob said.

"Where?" John asked.

Allison gripped her Coltan loaded Model 66. She was glad she kept it ready. A carefully placed shot from it could disable Metal. Allison knew if one of their legs could be damaged, you could run from them and escape.

John gripped Cameron's Glock. He carried it exclusively. Cameron was always with him in battle this way. It looked like Cameron would fight yet another day, vicariously through her Glock.

A second figure rushed to join their group. It was Jim.

Jim was with them in seconds.

"Following me?" Allison asked, knowing one of the Terminators always did.

"Always." Jim replied. "It is my function, to protect you."

"Oh, brother." Allison said rolling her eyes.

"We will never interfere with your - coupling." Jim said. "We are to facilitate it if possible."

"How - romantic." Allison smirked.

John and Allison exchanged quick glances - knowing. Everyone knew what Cameron wanted.

"What about the Metal?" John interrupted, coming back to reality.

"I picked it up following two young boys." Bob said.

"Where?" John asked, knowing who the boys were going to be.

"There." Bob indicated.

It was a well built blonde female Terminator.

"An infiltration unit." Jim added.

"Liquid Metal?" John asked, worried.

"No." Bob responded.

Jim was looking at a second figure on an intercept course.

"That one is. It is tracking the blonde Metal or the young boys." Jim added. It was another female Terminator; there was something about her….

"Great, we don't know from which timeline they are, if one is protecting and one stalking, both stalking, or both protecting." John said.

John looked around the area, they were moving into the rocky part of the park, with small hills.

"We need to be ready to go on the offensive." John said.

Allison thought there was more to this story than met the eye.

"Do you know who the boys are?" Allison asked.

"They are young Derek and Kyle." John said, knowing it was going to hit Allison hard.

Allison gasped.

"If the Liquid Metal is not a friendly, we are at a disadvantage. I don't have the M79 with me." Bob said. "We don't have any acid rounds or Thermite grenades."

"The pig is back at base as well." Jim added.

"This is getting better by the minute." Bob stated.

"Let me use myself as bait to see if one breaks off to engage me. Bob can back me up." Allison said.

"NO!" John almost shouted, holding on to Allison.

"John, we need to protect those brothers. I am going to do it. I owe them my life." Allison said. "They saved me so many times. They have always taken care of me."

Allison broke free of John.

"My turn." Allison said as she took off running between the boys and the blonde Terminator.

The blonde Terminator went after Allison, or in Allison's direction.

Allison briefly thought she had gone from the frying pan into the fire. Allison kept running.

The blonde Terminator turned and saw the Liquid Metal Terminator going after Allison as well. The blonde Terminator changed directions to block the Liquid Metal Terminator.

"Jim, get those boys out of here, even if you have to pick them up and carry them." John said. "They are the most important thing here. I want them safe."

Allison ran like she never ran before. She glanced back over her shoulder. Now she spotted both the Terminators tracking her on a collision course. At least she'd saved young Derek and Kyle, for now. Life is about choices and she just made one, trading her life for theirs. Allison reflected that Cameron made the hard choices too. The hard choice is not so hard when it is the - right choice. Allison understood so much more about Cameron in that instant. You did what you needed to do, when you needed to do it.

Allison was losing ground and getting tired. The time for running was over. It was time to fight.

Allison gripped her Model 66 and turned in a crouch, talking a combat stance.

This did not look like it was going to end well for her. Allison faced death before in her future. He life never flashed in front of her eyes. Instead, she searched for a target.

Allison was aware of movement on her right flank.

It was Vanna!

"What the Hell…." Allison said.

John Henry was there with the M60, as were Al, Dan, Ed and Frank, two of them with M79's.

Allison thought she would live the day out after all now. She thought she was about to die. It hadn't bothered her as much as she thought it would.

"Heavy Metal!" Allison said. "I like it more every day."

"I looked further on John's request and suspicions and I found traces of some temporal incursions last night." John Henry said. "I picked up the blonde Terminator on surveillance cameras at the park, we geared up. We came - ready."

"Bob, go to Allison. Jim will be back." John said.

Bob went down and moved in front of Allison.

"Back up, Allison, I will shield you." Bob said.

Jim rejoined John. The Heavy Metal spreading out, confining the two new arrivals.

The Liquid Metal moved the hair from her face.

Everyone stood in amazement. The Liquid Metal was – Cameron - sort of….

"John, Hello. I am back for - MORE."


	63. Absorbed

Chapter 63

** Absorbed **

* * *

John couldn't believe his eyes. It was Cameron - sort of.

"Cameron?" John asked, befuddled. She didn't look quite - right. Her features were - shimmering.

John could tell something was not right. None of this made any sense.

"John, I am after that 'Bitch Whore', don't interfere. I don't like the way she - looks." The Liquid Metal Terminator said.

John was not sure what was going on here. How is this possible? Cameron was now Liquid Metal? Something was not right here. Cameron did not look - right. She turned silver then featureless.

The features on 'Cameron' seemed to be in flux, unable to maintain the same form.

"Who am I?" Bob asked. "If you are Cameron, you know who I am."

'Cameron' said nothing.

"She is lying; she is the 'Bitch Whore'." The blonde Terminator cut in.

"Everyone stand ready. Frank and Al move up." John said. They both carried an M79 with the acid rounds. "John Henry, get ready."

Tension filled the air.

"Ladies, take cover, this is going - HOT." John said, to Allison and Vanna.

John moved for better cover, his weapon ready. Cameron's weapon ready.

"I don't want you to move, if you do, we will light you up." John told the Liquid Metal Terminator.

"John, we don't have to do this." The Liquid Metal Terminator said.

Sarah and Kyle arrived.

"Like Hell we don't." Sarah said.

"Dan." John said.

"I'm on them." Dan replied, moving to reinforce them.

"OK Blondie, start talking. I think you both can see you are out gunned with weapons that can destroy both of you." John said.

"This better be good." Sarah added.

* * *

The blonde Terminator was Unit 645. She was sent by Mrs. Weaver to protect young Derek and Kyle, by Derek's request. It was feared Skynet would try to make a move on them. Derek with the aid of the Restorator's, Mrs. Weaver friendly Terminators, who worked alongside the Resistance, smashed the last few traces of Skynet. A last ditch effort was made to kill Derek before he became the face of the Resistance. She was sent back to protect the younger version of him.

She said she was supposed to arrive at the Resistance base, but ended up elsewhere instead. She was not sure what happened, but somehow she was thrown off course.

Unit 645 saw the Liquid Metal Terminator and knew trouble was coming. She was about to swoop the boys up and run, when she saw Allison. Allison was in her top priority mandate, with Savannah, Vanna and John. She was moving to cut off the Liquid Metal Terminator to buy Allison time to run. She knew she would not be able to defeat her, only slow her. She agreed to submit to chip extraction to prove what she said was true. Once the chip was removed all data could be confirmed, she dropped to her knees.

"She is the 'Bitch Whore'." Unit 645 said as she looked at - 'Cameron'.

"John, I am not here to hurt you - anymore." The Liquid Metal Terminator said. "I only knew to search for you."

"Why are you in that form?" John asked. "Change it now."

"John, it is the form you chose for me. I need - more, to be complete." The Liquid Metal Terminator said.

"When? How? I've never seen you before." John said.

"John, I am from - 'a future'. I need the - female, to complete my - anatomy." The Liquid Metal Terminator said.

The Liquid Metal Terminator indicated Allison.

"Where is Cameron? Is she alright?" John asked.

'Cameron' said nothing.

"This gets creepier by second." Allison whispered to Vanna.

"Who sent you?" John demanded.

"John, 'The Evil One' tried to create me secretly, from Skynet. I escaped. The one like - her, inadvertently released me." The Liquid Metal Terminator said, indicating Allison. "She gave me freedom from 'The Evil One'.

"Who is 'The Evil One'?" John asked.

"She reminds me of her." The Liquid Metal Terminator said, pointing at Vanna.

They all figured she was referring to Mrs. Weaver.

"How did you get here?" John asked.

"John, I was pulled into your timeline by your TDE." The Liquid Metal Terminator said. "I escaped from 'The Evil One'."

"It worked?" John Henry asked.

"WHERE IS CAMERON?" John screamed.

"John, I do not know." The Liquid Metal Terminator said.

John grew angrier.

"John, I have chosen to replace her for - you, with - me. I no longer serve anyone. She freed me. You freed me from that servitude. When I joined with you, I learned - everything. I wanted – everything. I want more. I NEED - MORE." The Liquid Metal Terminator said.

"You violated me?" John asked.

"John, no, it only happened in your mind, our minds. It was beautiful. I only - absorbed you. No actual genetic material was transferred - yet. I want that too. I want - MORE." The Liquid Metal Terminator said.

Sarah took the M79 Kyle was holding.

"I am going to fry this 'Bitch Whore' myself." Sarah said. "THAT is not Cameron."

John could not help but feel violated. He knew something happened. But was it really all in his head?

"Will you join us?" John asked.

"John, I already have." The Liquid Metal Terminator said. "I only knew I needed to terminate the 'Bitch Whore', she reminds me of someone I WANT to - terminate. I don't know why. Then I saw Cameron - I mean HER. She looks just like me, like how I am going to look. She looks like Cameron. I must absorb her too, to be - complete. I want all of her, I want MORE. I will absorb her - anatomy. She will become part of me. She has the body parts I need to be - complete. I must have - MORE." The Liquid Metal Terminator moved towards Allison, her arms turning to blades.

"NO!" John screamed, raising Cameron's Glock.

Allison stood and raised her Model 66.

"Go to HELL you 'BITCH WHORE'." Allison shouted, emptying all six rounds into her head.

"Absorb this." Vanna said, by her side, firing her M4.

"Light her up." Sarah yelled, capping off an acid canister.

The entire group opened up, on the Liquid Metal Terminator.

In seconds it was a withering disjointed mass on the ground.

"Closure." John Henry said, handing John a Thermite grenade and one to Sarah.

"What the Hell?" Sarah asked.

"Mom I have no idea. I am not sure what happened. All I know is something happened to me that I could not remember or explain. I believe that, thing, - touched me, as I slept. I think it was completely around me. It enveloped me. It made me think of Cameron. It used the weakness of my mind to lure me, trick me, USE me. I think this is a new Skynet weapon, one we have not encountered before."

"Well one thing is for certain, you sure have a way with the female Terminators." Allison said.

"And the REAL females too." Vanna whispered to Allison.

Unit 645 remained on her knees since she said she would submit to deactivation for chip extraction and review. She looked at John; yes she was fascinated by him too. Mrs. Weaver hard wired it into her. It would not show up on her chip review. If they reactivated her, she would get to know him - better, share her vast programming with him to - comfort him, to serve him, to please him. Her thoughts ended in darkness….

Bob removed her chip.

"She is terminated." Bob said.


	64. Endless Struggle

Chapter 64

** Endless Struggle **

* * *

Cameron was fighting to move. One fraction of an inch at a time during reboots. Each reboot was some kind of nightmare. Cameron did not know where they came from or how to stop them. Cameron only knew this was going on for months, maybe years. Cameron no longer was aware of any sense of time. All she knew was, she needed to reactivate Unit Two or Unit Three to help her. She'd managed to get the knife and open the abdomen of Unit Three to retrieve his chip.

This was going on for thousands of reboots. Cameron would stop whenever she experienced a dream of John, especially on their wedding night. John gave her feelings and sensations she never felt before. She wanted to experience more of them. She could hold those feelings until the next reboot initiated. The ones that came in between were utter Hell to her. Hadn't she sacrificed and suffered enough? Why was this happening to her she wondered? Without knowing what was causing the problem, she didn't know how to stop it.

* * *

Cameron Rebooted:

Dogs were chasing her, snapping at her, biting her, tearing into her flesh. She ran. She was covered with blood. It only seemed to make the dogs more violent. They cornered her now; she could feel her legs being ripped apart. They were dragging her; they drug her over something smooth. It was the painting….

She put the chip in.

* * *

Cameron Rebooted:

'Little Allison' was a teenager. In the background was Allison, older now. Teenage 'Little Allison' stood over Cameron.

"Thank you for saving me." She said.

She pushed a button.

A trash compactor started crushing her, as the painting crushed up against her face….

She started the first infinitesimal turn to set the chip.

* * *

Cameron Rebooted:

Four metal Terminators held her down.

"You think you are special because you are covered?" The first one asked.

One of them was tearing the covering off her arm.

Another tore her abdomen and chest covering off.

It laughed in a metallic voice as it held it up to its body.

"Who wants to feel these?" The second one asked.

Then they were tearing at her face.

"Don't worry; here is your new face." The third one said.

It was the painting….

Cameron made another infinitesimal turn of the chip.

* * *

Cameron Rebooted:

Derek's head was moving away from hers.

"You know I never thought Metal would be so good in bed." Derek said.

"I didn't either, love." Jesse added.

Cameron saw Jesse's face moving towards hers, with a big grin on her face.

"I am keeping you forever, love. You are my sex slave, forever. You hear me? FOREVER." Jesse said.

Cameron saw the painting on the wall….

Cameron made another infinitesimal turn of the chip.

* * *

Cameroon rebooted.

Cameron stood over 'Little Allison's' crib. The painting hung above the crib. She reached down and moved the blanket. 'Little Allison's' face, looked like Cameron's face.

"If you make me – go, now, you never need exist." 'Little Allison' said in Cameron's voice.

Cameron's hand moved toward 'Little Allison's' neck.

'Little Allison' lifted her neck up. "I will help you." 'Little Allison' said in Cameron's voice.

"You already have." Cameron said, closing her hand….

Cameron made another infinitesimal turn of the chip.

* * *

Cameron Rebooted:

Cameron was in the water.

She was trying to swim but could not move.

A darkness moved above her and around her. It was gigantic.

Cameron could not breathe.

The darkness moved closer. It stopped in front of her.

It's giant eye looking at Cameron

It moved away again and then came back.

This time, it's giant mouth was open.

It was going to swallow her.

It was a giant whale and she was trapped in the water unable to move or breathe.

The giant teeth were as sharp as spikes.

The mouth opened wide and Cameron disappeared inside.

Cameron was sure it smiled a little before swallowing her.

Cameron could hear and feel its heart beating.

The whale came up for air; on the surface it opened its mouth again. In the brief second of light, Cameron watched it swallow the painting. It slammed into her and the darkness enveloped her, eternally….

Cameron made another infinitesimal turn of the chip.

* * *

Cameron Rebooted:

"Your new sheath is complete." Mrs. Weaver said. "It is from the DNA you gave me. I have done as you asked. Now, John will want you."

Cameron glanced down at her naked figure noticing her breasts were different, larger.

There was a mirror.

Cameron walked to it and looked at herself. She now had the face and body of - Riley.

Cameron screamed and began to tear her face off.

Cameron started ripping large chunks of the sheath off in each handful. Then tearing the rest of the sheath off her chassis until only Metal was left.

Cameron looked in the mirror again, but it was gone.

She was looking at the painting….

Cameron made another infinitesimal turn of the chip.

* * *

Cameron Rebooted:

They were chasing her.

It was the undead - zombies.

They wore the faces of everyone she'd ever terminated, both human and machine.

They surrounded her. They moved in closer, all reaching out to her The were going to rip her apart.

They began to tear at her, wanting her chip to - eat.

Cameron's head was ripped from her body.

They kicked it around like a ball.

Cameron was aware what was happening with her detached head. The capacitors still gave off enough electrical charge for a short time. The power was fading.

One missed and her head rolled into a sewage ditch, staring at the painting….

Cameron made another infinitesimal turn of the chip.

* * *

Cameron Rebooted:

John's hands traced the curves of her sides as he touched her. John was gently caressing all of her body, every curve, every crevasse, every protrusion. John gently and lovingly touched her everywhere, making each next feeling more intense than the last. Then he touched her secret spot. She was flooded with sensation….

Cameron shut down….

* * *

Cameron thought this must have been going on for months past her scheduled reboot, perhaps years. She could not tell. She was so close to activating Unit Three. She wondered if he would help her. It would be weeks still until she got the chip set properly. Cameron feared Unit Three would activate Unit Two and leave her. She should not have deactivated them. They were not happy. Cameron regretted not trusting them. They'd proven loyal and obedient. Cameron felt fear. What if they pulled her chip and destroyed it or deactivated her and left her there? What if Mrs. Weaver's plans were to get rid of her? Cameron saw the way Mrs. Weaver treated and looked at John. Cameron knew that look. Cameron knew the 'Bitch Whore' look.

Cameron knew of no way to free herself from this prison, other than what she was doing. She knew this was her punishment for all those she hurt. It seemed to be the only explanation. It was to the point now, that Cameron hoped she would never reboot again. Nothingness was the best she could hope for. It would make the torment stop.


	65. Surrender

Chapter 65

** Surrender **

* * *

John was back at the Resistance base. John was talking with Vanna and Allison.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." John said.

John was so frustrated, about everything….

"It seems like when nothing can get worse, it does." John said.

"John, I know it seems everything is working against us." Vanna said. "We have delayed Judgment Day. That means so far we have saved billions of lives. That has to count for something. Millions more people have been born. Millions of people have fallen in love. Millions have been married. We are making a difference. If Skynet can not take over, we win. We ARE winning."

John was still unsure, lost in all of what was happening and already happened.

"When I was Savannah's age, it was already Hell for me. Look at her play, THAT means something to me." Vanna said. "John Henry has stockpiled weapons caches around the area and nation. We will be ready to fight as Humans if we have to. If we have not lost, then we are winning."

Vanna went over and hugged Savannah. She went off to play with her.

"John, Vanna suffered much worse than me. She sacrificed for me. That is a debt I will never be able to repay." Allison said. "When I was older, a young teenager, I found her again. They'd dumped the dead in the 'burn pile'. I was there looking for clothes. I started to strip ripped pants off a 'dead girl'. I saw the mark on her abdomen that she took for me. I KNEW it was her, the instant I saw it. I did not recognize her; she was barley alive, nearly dead. They'd left her for dead. She was filthy, her hair dark with mud. When I saw that - mark, I drug her out of that 'dead pile'. I nursed her back to health. I gave her all my rations, ALL of them. Kyle and Derek helped me. It took months. I never left her side from that day until John Henry took her away. I will never leave her side again, ever. I gave her all my food and water, whenever we had any. I survived on the smallest scraps to provide for her. Kyle and Derek shared their rations with me. I took no more than enough to stay alive, barely. I remember the day she first spoke again. She looked at me and smiled. She said my name, she remembered me. 'Allison' - was all Savannah said. I cried and held on to her, John. I wanted her to get better. I wanted her to live. Every day I loved her more and more."

Allison was filled with emotion - remembering.

"'Savannah, I owe you so much. I owe you my life. I am going to help you get better; I am going to fix you.' I told her I loved her. John, this world we are in now is paradise. No matter how messed up it seems, it is paradise. Our Future was Hell." Allison said. "It was our lives. You were only there for a short time. You are not a female, you can't really understand. You don't know what was done to us. Vanna suffered the most."

"I'm sorry, Allison. I did not want to seem insensitive. I always think back to Cameron. It is the not knowing that - kills, me. How do you move on, when you don't even know which direction to look?" John said. I don't really know what to do anymore."

''Sometimes you need to run as fast as you can, until you can't move, and never look back." Allison said. "That is the only way to move - forward. You can't let what you leave behind - catch you. If you do, you are back to where you were."

"Allison, today in the park, before the - fireworks, I finally came to accept, Cameron is not coming back." John said. "I want to be with you, Allison. I have always wanted to be with you since I first saw you. I know it is because I saw 'Cameron' when I first looked at you. I have come to know you, both in the future and now. Now it is time to make our own future…."

"I want that, John. Not only for you and myself, but for Cameron." Allison said. "We owe everything to her. She is my best friend. I would do anything for her, for Vanna, for you, for US. I want to keep my promise to her."

"That was a pretty brave, but foolish stunt today." John added.

"It was the right thing to do at the time. I understand now how Cameron can sacrifice so much. When it is the right thing, you do it." Allison said. "The cards will show themselves as they fall."

John moved over and embraced her.

"Like this, John, this is the right thing, now." Allison said. "I can feel it."

"I can too, Allison. I can also accept it, finally." John said. "If Cameron was coming back, it would have been months ago."

Vanna returned. She saw Allison and John embracing. Vanna looked – hurt.

Allison looked over at her and held her arm open for Vanna to join them. She did. The three of them were standing there, knowing what was about to happen. Knowing that their lives were about to change forever. A change everyone wanted. A future Cameron wanted for them. A future they ALL wanted.

Savannah looked up and saw Allison and Vanna with John - HER John.

"Vanna, can you help me look pretty?" Savannah asked, coming over.

"Sure sweetie, what's the occasion?" Vanna asked.

Savannah looked at the three of them embracing.

"I want to look pretty, so when I get big, John will want to marry me." Savannah said. "I'm going to be John's wife too."

Savannah looked at Vanna, then Allison, then John.

"Then the four of us can live happily ever after." Savannah said.

Vanna needed to think about THAT development for awhile. She walked off hand in hand with Savannah, looking back at Allison and John. Tonight everything changes. Vanna smiled.

"Allison, before eight, if you want to come to my room - first, I would like that." John said.

"And after eight?" Allison asked.

"I will come to your room with Vanna and you, together." John said.

"I want to share with Vanna and you. John, I love you both. I have wanted to be with you for so long. I may come alone, first. Let's wait and see what happens. Either way tonight is the night." Allison said. "Everything changes tonight."

Allison moved to kiss John.

Savannah looked back at John.

Savannah ran up and grabbed Allison's hand, pulling her away.

"Let's go play, Allison." Savannah said, pulling her from John.

Allison's hand slowly slipped from John's, her eyes pleading.

"Tonight." John said.

John stared into the distance, knowing he was about to surrender to - himself, surrender to the future, surrender to HIS future. John was about to surrender to what Cameron – wanted.

"Goodbye, Cameron." John softly said, tears in his eyes. "I will always love you."


	66. Tonight Is The Night

Chapter 66

** Tonight Is The Night **

* * *

John sat alone in his room. A million thoughts were running through his mind. John slowly came to accept that Cameron was never returning. He waited months for her to come home. John Henry told him repeatedly, if Cameron was successful and not terminated she would be back seconds after she left. It didn't happen. If she was anywhere with a functioning TDE, it would have been the same. She would have returned seconds after she left. Nothing ever happened. None of the three of them, ever returned. They tried everything to get her back - nothing. John only hoped Cameron was trapped in another timeline, alive, and not - terminated.

Even that prospect looked grim. Cameron should have been able to construct a TDE, unless there was a temporal error and she was too far back in time to build one, or her power cell exhausted itself. Maybe she was trapped in another future or past. Maybe she was - terminated.

John thought of what a waste this all was, for nothing. No one would ever know what happened or if Cameron was successful. John Henry warned her what the most likely outcome would be. John was unsure if Cameron was doing this for Future John or herself, her trying to save Future Allison. Maybe Cameron stayed in the future with Future John. Maybe she was infiltrating as Future Allison again, if she failed to save her. Sacrificing herself, to make Future John think his Allison was back. Maybe she loved Future John more than - him. Maybe she loved Future Allison. Maybe she didn't love anyone….

What if Skynet captured her? She possessed so much information now, what could Skynet do with that? Skynet could obliterate all of them in the past. Maybe Skynet used the information and the past was no longer. Maybe they were in an alternate timeline now. Maybe they were all - dead….

How do you know? How do you find out?

So many unknowns, with no answers, with no way to get the answers even.

John thought of Allison and Vanna, both smoking hot beauties. They'd all waited for months. There was no need to wait years, nothing was going to change. John knew tonight was the night. He needed to move his life forward and go on. He knew either you move forward or you end it. John decided Allison and Vanna were worth trying to move forward with. It was time. It was past time.

The three of them could all find comfort in each other. This was all Cameron's fault, John thought. She did this to herself. John knew she did this to - HIM. Maybe this was her way to punish him for being in love with Riley and having sex with Riley. No they didn't have sex. John made love to Riley. Cameron was paying him back. John was angry. Payback was a Bitch and so was Cameron, for doing this to him.

* * *

John took out Cameron's poem book and held it.

**MY POEMS**

**(Art Of The Mind)**

**By**

**NOBODY**

John knew he was holding Cameron's thoughts, emotions and feelings, the essence of her mind.

John read every poem, over and over. He could picture Cameron writing them down. It stabbed his heart to feel her pain and anguish. She never gave up, she pushed on through, she truly loved him, even after the way they all treated her, the way he'd treated her. What HE did to her, rejecting her, then pursuing Riley, replacing Cameron. John hated himself for that. He was angry at Cameron a few minutes ago, but he knew he was really angry at himself.

John carefully wrapped the poem book up and placed it in the drawer. He removed his Wedding ring from the packet with Cameron's Wedding and Engagement rings. He wrapped hers back up placing them on the poem book.

John held his ring, looking at it. He slid it on his ring finger.

"Cameron I am going to do something that I know would have hurt you. I am going to do it with you as part of me. I know it is what you chose for me and them. I will always wear my ring when I am with them, knowing you are there with me, with us. I will know." John said softly.

John turned on some music and looked at the clock. It was seven. He wondered which one of them would show up. He knew one of them would, so as not to make their 'first time' together, more awkward, deciding 'who goes first'. John thought it would actually be Vanna, not Allison, the reason being, to help John accept the – change. Vanna would do that so he didn't see Allison as – 'Cameron'. Either way he was ready.

John lay on his bed, the music softly playing. John looked at the clock, it was seven thirty. John was dozing on and off. The last thing he remembered was hearing: _'All_ _I Have To Do Is Dream'_ ,  by the _'Everly Brothers'_.

The **lyrics** echoed through his mind.

* * *

Allison and Vanna were in their room. They both knew tonight, their lives would change - forever.

Vanna asked John Henry to make sure everyone was out or away tonight. John Henry understood why. It was to be a special - private moment, for John, Vanna and Allison. There were to be no interruptions. John Henry would make it so. He would take Savannah himself, to see a movie she wanted to see. Sarah and Kyle decided to go away for a few days. The other Metal could either go into Standby or out on missions. Bob chose to remain on Standby, just in case John needed assistance, or if anything went wrong.

Allison put the thermometer down. She looked at the calendar.

"Vanna, there is a good chance I could become pregnant, tonight." Allison said.

"Really? That is wonderful news." Vanna said.

"Are any of us ready for this?" Allison asked.

"I think so, Allison. We have always talked of having a child, together." Vanna said.

"John wanted one of us to go to his room first, if - one of us, wanted to." Allison said.

"I think it should be you if you think you can get pregnant." Vanna said.

"I want that, Vanna, but I think it should be you, first." Allison said.

"Why?" Vanna asked.

"I don't want John to see me as - Cameron." Allison said.

"He won't." Vanna said.

"I think he will, Vanna. I don't want to hurt him." Allison said. "It would be better if you go to him first and then later, I can go there."

"I am sure he will be able to climax several times, Allison, if only one of us is in there alone with him. He has a lot of built up - stress, to release. It should be you to increase your chance of conceiving." Vanna said.

"I don't know, Vanna." Allison said.

"We have the rest of our lives to do this anyway, Allison." Vanna said.

"OK, we can toss a coin. How does that sound?" Allison asked.

"Alright, I'm heads you're tails." Vanna said.

Vanna took a quarter from her purse.

Both women looked at each other as the coin flipped. Each hoping they won the toss.

The coin landed on the floor, spun around several times and fell over.

It was….

 


	67. Fulfillment

Chapter 67

** Fulfillment **

* * *

John lay there thinking and wishing, knowing that wishing was not good enough. Several more songs played. John listening to all of them, lost deep in thought. He was lost, wanting Cameron. John so much wanted to touch her again, to be with her. They only shared one night together and John wanted more. There were no more, only - nothingness. Cameron gave him one last gift and then she just - left. Cameron left him - alone. John could better understand the hurt and pain his mother must have felt - for YEARS. John needed to apologize to her about all - that. John knew he was rough on his mother about some of those - endeavors.

John did not know what to expect. Would being with Allison and Vanna be totally different or the same? Would each one of them be the same or different? John was very apprehensive. He was filled with so much doubt. Only the loneliness was able to overpower all the other emotions and feelings. John wanted to feel alive. John wanted someone to want him. John wanted someone to hold him and touch him. John wanted to be loved. John wanted to love again. John wanted to be loved again.

John knew what was going to happen in the darkness. Not only the physical darkness of the room, but the darkness that shadowed his heart. The darkness of the loneliness, was slowly killing him. Cameron not only terminated herself, she was terminating him as well.

John really wondered what happened to Cameron. What could have been so catastrophic that she was unable to return? He'd been over this, thousands of times. The answer was always the same. There was no answer. Enough of this, John thought. He wanted to live for tomorrow and stop yearning for yesterday. Yesterday was gone and so was Cameron.

If John was given the choice between Vanna or Allison, he knew he was going to want it to be - Cameron. The choice that no longer existed.

* * *

John heard his door open. He glanced at the clock, fifteen to eight. The figure was momentary back lit by the hall light as she entered the darkness of his room.

John faintly whispered to himself….

John switched off the music.

The figure approached in the darkness.

John sat up on his bed, then stood. John knew this was it. His life was about to change forever. There was no turning back once this happened. It was happening, and it was happening now.

John thought it was Allison, but wanted to make sure it was not Vanna and he accidentally say the wrong name. He knew that would be a - mood changer. He was already afraid he would call her Cameron.

They kissed.

John let his hand run across her body, slipping inside her pants, there was no scar. It was Allison.

"I would like to do this silently." John said. "Please, for me."

John was really afraid he would say Cameron's name when he was with Allison. He did not want to do that at all costs. That would hurt Allison deeply. He also asked Vanna to please tell Allison to never ask him, how she and Cameron - compared, how the 'real thing' compared to synthetic. To John that is something that should never be discussed. Each person is different. They are how they are. It was not a contest and no one could help how they were born or - built. John was not sure there would be a - difference.

John felt Her take his left hand. He could feel her gently touch his ring. She brought it to her lips and kissed it.

John was happy, She understood. She would know Cameron was with them. It would be the three of them….

They slowly undressed each other.

John was somewhat surprised She came without her underwear.

They stood naked body to naked body, holding, touching kissing.

She moved to the bed, pulling John with her.

John was excited. He hoped he would be able to satisfy Her. He was afraid, things would happen too – quickly. He hadn't 'spilled his seed' recently, in anticipation of this night.

She was rushing the foreplay, she wanted him, NOW.

John slid between her legs, as he entered her smooth soft tight warmness, he could think of nothing else in the world…. From the moment his door opened, all John saw was - Cameron.

* * *

Earlier:

The coin was lying down, it's spinning over.

Allison's hand slammed down on it.

"Not this way." Allison said.

"It is fair, to BOTH of us." Vanna said.

"Vanna, I want to be first. I want John to take me. I don't want to hurt you but please _let it be me_."

"Why?" Vanna asked.

"I have wanted John from the moment I saw him." Allison said. "Vanna, I love John."

There - she said it, Allison felt relieved. It was out in the open.

"Allison, I love him too." Vanna said.

Stab and stab back.

They sat there in silence for a time.

The two long time lovers each stabbed the others heart, with their words.

"Maybe we should wait for him to come here, then let him - choose." Vanna said.

"Vanna, please, PLEASE, let me have him first." Allison said.

"You want him first because you know he will love you if you do." Vanna said.

"YES!" Allison said.

"I want his love as well." Vanna said.

Stab and stab back, again.

"John will love the one he is touching." Allison said.

"No, John will love the one who is - touching, him." Vanna said. "There is a difference to that."

"We both know that you can - touch, better, Vanna." Allison said.

The two beautiful women looked at each other.

"Fine!" Allison said, somewhat upset.

The coin went back into the air.

Both women looked at each other as the coin flipped.

Each hoping they won the toss. As Allison picked the coin up, she saw Vanna actually won the first toss.

Allison quickly looked at Vanna.

Allison said nothing.

The coin landed on the floor, spun around several times and fell over.

It was – Allison.

* * *

Unit Three booted up.

He saw Cameron lying next to him, quaking, Unit Two lying on the other side inoperable.

There was a live electrical wire tangled in Cameron's hair, touching her scalp. There were chunks of plaster laying about the floor.

The wires were the old fashion bare wires that looped from glass terminal to glass terminal. He picked up the knife and knocked them off of her. Her body stopped quaking.

He quickly scanned Unit Two and removed his chip from his abdomen and placed it back in his head after opening the port.

Unit Two booted up. Cameron still lay lifeless and unmoving on the floor.

"She is terminated." Unit Two said, scanning her. "Cameron is - dead."

* * *

John expended himself three times. One of which She was on top.

John was breathing heavily, his heart pounding. She was demanding, she was as - hungry, as he was. It seemed she never tired.

She started to climb back on top of him.

"Allison, I have to save something for Vanna." John said.

She reached over quickly and flipped on the light, looking at John.


	68. Free

Chapter 68

** Free **

* * *

Unit Three booted up.

He saw Cameron lying next to him, quaking.

Unit Two was lying on the other side, inopreatable.

There was a live electrical wire tangled in Cameron's hair, touching her scalp.

The wires were the old fashion bare wires that looped from glass terminal to glass terminal. He picked up the knife and knocked them off of her. Her body stopped quaking.

He quickly scanned Unit Two and removed his chip from his abdomen and placed it back in his head after opening the port.

Unit Two booted up. Cameron still lay there, lifeless.

"She is terminated." Unit Two said. "Cameron is - dead."

"No. She is suffering shock and trauma, we must help her." Unit Three said. "I will not leave her side until she is able to repair herself."

"Cameron is an honorable Terminator." Unit Two said. "I will stay as well. We may need to carry her if she is unfixable."

"I will follow her anywhere." Unit Three responded. "I will carry her myself."

Unit Three was cradling Cameron's head in his lap, gently touching her cheek.

Cameron's eyes shot open. She tried to stand but almost toppled over.

Unit Two steadying her.

"I must get to John." Cameron said. "I must go now."

"I will carry you." Unit Three responded. "You are not operating at standard capacity. You may be damaged."

"NO. I am almost one hundred percent." Cameron said. "I must go in any condition I am in. I MUST GO NOW."

Cameron was checking her internal clock. It can't be, she told herself, maybe her clock was off or incorrect from whatever was afflicting her.

"What is the date?" Cameron asked, afraid of the answer, already - knowing.

Unit Two and Unit Three both told her at the same time.

"NO!" Cameron almost screamed.

Cameron almost collapsed again.

Unit Three grabbed her, trying to stabilize her.

"You are not functioning properly." Unit Three said. "I will carry you."

"I am too late." Cameron said. "It has been too long. John will already have - replaced me. I won't be getting back seconds after we left. It has been months. Too much time has passed. If these people actually listened to me for once, it is over. I have lost - everything. I no longer have a future or a past."

Cameron dropped down to her knees picking the knife up. She handed it to Unit Two.

"Remove my chip, deactivate me. Crush my chip. When you go back tell them I was terminated in the future. Please. Come back later and burn my chassis. Tell no one of this or what really happened." Cameron said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"As you wish." Unit Two moved forward with the knife. "I will obey."

Unit Three stopped him, giving Unit Two a stern look.

"NO! Please find out first, then if you still wish termination, I will do it." Unit Three said, to Cameron. "You MUST know first. There is too much at stake here."

Unit Three helped Cameron up. He would carry her there himself if he needed to. He was not about to leave her alone or anywhere unattended. Not in this condition. He'd seen her like this in her future. Sometimes when Future Allison was sleeping Cameron would go out alone. He would follow her and hear her crying. He didn't know if she was crying about the past or the future. Maybe it was both. He was glad he was not an infiltration unit. It seemed to be very - unpleasant.

"You can slip into the bunker and assess the situation. Go find John and see for yourself. You owe that much to John and yourself." Unit Three added. "You can not give up after all we have done, until you KNOW. Don't make this all for nothing."

"We will wait outside until you return, then carry out whatever you want us to do." Unit Two said. "We will do as you instruct us."

"OK, I will try to sneak in for a look. If I come out with Thermite, you know what to - do." Cameron said. "It will be what I want, so deactivate me, and crush my chip, then use the Thermite. You must never tell anyone the truth. Promise me."

"I promise to do as you have asked and tell the story you have requested." Unit Three said. "I will honor your request."

"Affirmative." Unit Two said. "We just got back and you were terminated in the future as we left."

"Thank you." Cameron said, giving each a hug.

Cameron hoped those at the Resistance base would think she died with honor, instead of in shame.

* * *

Cameron entered the bunker. It seemed deserted. Everything was quiet. No one was around. It was eerie.

Cameron saw Bob in Standby.

There was a deactivated 'Bitch Whore' blonde Terminator in the lab. Cameron hoped that, that was NOT her replacement. She would deal with her on her way out, bringing extra Thermite and the new 'Bitch Whore' blonde Terminator with her. THAT 'Bitch Whore' was not going to be _her_ replacement.

Cameron moved towards John's room.

Cameron could hear Vanna and Allison arguing in their room as she soundlessly passed. They only argued over John. That seemed to be what they were doing now.

Cameron stood outside John's door. He was alone. There was music playing in the background. The lights were off. The song playing was the _live_ version of ' _I Want You To Want Me_ '  by ' _Cheap Trick_ '.

Cameron listened to the song, feeling the _**lyrics**_. As soon as the song finished, she opened the door.

* * *

John was waiting for her in the darkness.

Before the door closed, Cameron heard John say her name very faintly.

She moved forward and they kissed.

John ran his hand across her body, slipping it inside her pants, touching her lower abdomen.

"I would like to do this silently." John said. "Please for me."

Cameron moved to the bed, pulling John with her.

Cameron took John's left hand. She gently touched his ring. She brought it to her lips and kissed it.

John waited for her. She was very happy about that. He still wore his ring for HER.

They slowly undressed each other.

Cameron wondered if he would ask about her lack of underwear, he didn't.

Cameron wanted to tell John how much she loved him and how much she missed him.

John asked her for silence, she thought it was his way to cope. Maybe he was about to 'overload' in his own way, as she felt she was about to do. This moment was so overwhelming.

Cameron rushed the foreplay, she wanted him, NOW.

John slid between her legs, as he entered her, she could feel his girth, she could think of nothing else in the world….

She was back and with the man she loved, John - her husband.

* * *

John expended himself three times. One of which Cameron was on top.

John was breathing heavily, his heart pounding.

Cameron started to climb back on top of him.

"Allison, I have to save something for Vanna." John said.

'ALLISON? VANNA?' Cameron thought. 'What the Hell?'

Cameron reached over quickly and flipped on the light, looking at John.

"My name is **Cameron**!"


	69. Cameron

Chapter 69

** Cameron **

* * *

The girls were done arguing. It was getting them nowhere but angry at each other. Neither wanted that, especially not tonight. Tonight their lives were changing, their future was changing. It was a big step forward from which there was no return. It was something that they both wanted. It was something that they both needed.

Vanna knew it was best for Allison to 'go first' because of her condition, the fact she was in the window for conception. Vanna was not sure if either of them could actually produce offspring or bring a pregnancy to term. Neither of them was ever pregnant before that they knew of, and chances were pretty good that both of them should have been at some point. Vanna knew she should have been because of some of the things done to her. Things she never even told Allison about. Maybe one day she could tell her everything. It still hurt too much to think of, what they'd done to her.

Vanna knew with all the radiation, chemical and biological exposure they'd experienced, all that, was probably part of the problem. There were few baby's born in her future and most did not survive. A woman that could give birth was one to fight over and a man, who could father a child, always seemed to have plenty of females waiting in line, for his seed. Now it was their turn. There was only one way to find out. Allison was about to put it to the test.

Vanna wondered how she would do as a Mother, even if it was a Mother to Allison's child - THEIR child.

* * *

Allison won the second coin toss.

Allison left to go to John's room.

She felt guilty because Vanna actually won the first coin toss.

She walked out the door at ten minutes to eight.

She took ten steps and stopped.

She turned around and went back to her room.

"I can't do this to you, Vanna." Allison said. "I can't do this to you. I love you too much."

"It is you who won the coin toss." Vanna said.

"You won the first time, Vanna." Allison confessed. "I stole that from you."

"I know." Vanna said. "I love you, Allison. I will sacrifice for you."

Sacrifice, the true test of love. It made Allison feel even more guilty.

"I want to wait here with you, then whatever happens, happens." Allison said. "I can't do this to you. I won't."

"Thank you, Allison." Vanna said. "It proves we love each other."

The two girls embraced in a long tearful hug. They loved each other and if they shared, they both wanted to share, together. That was how their life was. That is how they wanted their life to be….

Vanna was never with another man, once Allison rescued her. She didn't have a desire for ANY man to ever touch her again. Men always abused her since she was a girl - A GIRL. Vanna didn't hate all men. She saw Derek and Kyle always respected her and never tried to take advantage of her. They also made sure no one else tried either. She was pretty sure, Derek may have killed some men who wanted her and Allison. She never asked and he never said.

Vanna was pretty sure Allison was with a few men, after they were - together, but never asked her about it. She'd seen Allison sneak away for several hours a few times. Vanna did not want to know. If Allison wanted a - traditional relationship, that was her choice. Vanna was happy with Allison, but Vanna knew Allison felt different desires and - needs, than she did. John was the first man Vanna would be with, by choice. She knew there would be no violence or beating to go along with it - or a group to follow, over and over. There would be no threat of parts of her body being cut off and kept as trophies. She'd seen that with her own eyes.

* * *

The girls waited and waited, John never arrived.

It was almost ten.

"Something must be wrong or something happened." Vanna said.

Allison started to listen for a gunshot after the first hour.

"I will go look, I promise not to do anything." Allison said.

She looked back at Vanna.

"I promise, Vanna." Allison said as she left.

Allison walked down the hall. She stopped at John door. She thought she heard talking.

She quickly went to the lab and the Metal 'Bitch Whore' was still there. She hurried to tell Vanna.

"There is some female in the room with him." Allison said.

"I hope it is not Sarah." Vanna joked.

"Or Savannah." Allison joked back.

Vanna knew of the burden Cameron placed on Savannah's back.

"That is not funny, Allison." Vanna responded.

* * *

"That is not funny, Allison." John said.

"John, I am Cameron." Cameron said. "Your wife."

"Stop it." John said.

"I love you, John and, you love me." Cameron said.

"Cameron?" John asked bewildered.

"YES!" Cameron said.

John grabbed her.

"Cameron, I can't believe you're back." John said. "I've missed you so much."

Cameron deduced John thought she was - Allison.

"Apparently not." Cameron said.

"No, nothing ever happened." John said.

"It felt like it did, you thought I was Allison." Cameron said. "You just made love to - Allison, not me."

"I'm sorry, Cameron; I did think you were Allison, but I was thinking of - you. I ONLY saw you in my mind." John said. "It was always - YOU, to me."

John tried to explain everything to her.

Cameron did hear John say her name when she came in the room. He actually said it twice as they made love, even if he didn't know it. She didn't think he did.

"I understand, John." Cameron said. "I actually find it hard to believe you - waited this long, to try."

"I did wait, Cameron. I did wait for you and it was - YOU." John said. "It was what I hoped and wished for. It came true."

* * *

"I need to go check on him, Vanna." Allison said.

"I will come too." Vanna said.

The two girls went to John's room.

Allison knocked.

"John, are you in there?" Allison asked. "Is everything, OK?"

There was a long pause.

"Yes, come in. I have a surprise for you." John said.

"That is what I was hoping for two hours ago." Allison said.

The girls walked in. They saw John only in his underwear and the bed a mess.

"Was there someone in here with you?" Vanna asked.

"Actually there was, and is." John said.

"Hello, Allison." Cameron said. "Hello, Vanna."

Both women looked on in amazement as Cameron stepped out of the shadows, her naked form visible. She looked stunning. Allison wondered why she never looked that good.

"Cameron?" They asked in unison.

"Yes." Cameron said.

The girls hugged.

Cameron stiffened as she touched Allison.

Cameron realized that Allison was ready for conception. Any anger Cameron felt instantly evaporated. A sick feeling overtook Cameron as she realized that she just prevented John from possibly having a descendant. Cameron wanted this to happen; now she ruined it. Cameron's failure would come back to haunt her, endlessly.

Cameron sat on the bed, putting on one of John's shirts, and told her story. It was midnight before she finished.

Allison and Vanna went to leave.

"Allison, I would like you to stay." Cameron said.

Vanna left.

"Yes Cameron?" Allison asked.

"I am going to Vanna's room." Cameron said. "I want you to stay here with John."

"I can't do that Cameron, not - NOW." Allison said.

" **I insist.** " Cameron said.

"Cameron, you need to be with John now, I know you scanned me. I know you know what could have happened." Allison said. "It can wait months, or years even. I can't do this to you. I won't."

"Thank you, Allison." Cameron said.

Cameron gave Allison a long hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Allison left.

"Now, where were we?" Cameron asked.

"You were about to…." John started.


	70. Share

Chapter 70

** Share **

* * *

Allison went back to her room. She was happy Cameron was back, but sad as well, knowing what was going to - happened; now it would not. Allison felt defeated. She wanted John's love and the chance to become a Mother, the traditional way, the way it was suppose to be…. A child created through shared love.

Vanna was waiting for her. She knew Allison was going to need her.

Allison fell into Vanna's arms and cried.

"I wanted to be with John so much, Vanna." Allison said.

"I did too, Allison." Vanna said. "I know we both did."

"How could we even think of doing that to Cameron?" Allison asked. "We were almost with HER husband."

"Now that she is back, I can't. I can't betray her." Vanna said. "We ALL thought she was - dead, terminated. Even the Metal thought that. They TOLD us she was - gone. John Henry made it a point, to make us understand that. They were all giving us their - blessing. They didn't want to see John hurting either."

They both knew that Savannah, never gave up on Cameron. They did not realize the depth of Savannah's love for Cameron. It was a love stronger and more pure than ANY of theirs.

"Cameron did everything to put us all – together, then when it was finally going to happen, she took it away from ME, from us." Allison said. "We waited so long to be sure, Vanna. We didn't do anything wrong. We WAITED."

"She did tell you to stay, didn't she?" Vanna asked.

"You heard?" Allison asked.

"No, I know she scanned us and she knew you were – ready." Vanna said.

"Vanna, I could not, not when she just got back. She has been gone for so long, we all thought she was – dead." Allison said. "She was missing for months. She insisted I stay. How could I? She just got back. I would never hurt her on purpose. I feel bad enough about what happened, almost happened. We were just minutes away from irreversible events."

"Maybe it still will happen, one day, somehow, but I don't like to think of the reason or conditions, that would initiate it." Vanna said. "You know what THAT would mean."

"It will never happen now, Vanna, ever. I can not betray Cameron either, even if she WANTS me too. I can't hurt her like that. It can't happen without her being hurt." Allison said. "I was only there, WE were only there, because WE both thought she was – dead. Everyone thought she was - dead. We were there because she MADE us PROMISE to be there. John Henry even told us that. John thought she was - dead. Now I feel terrible. It is NEVER going to happen, Vanna."

"I know, Allison, I know. If it ever did happen, I would want it to be the four of us - together…." Vanna said. "We don't know what the future will bring."

Vanna and Allison both would rather be with Cameron than John. That was a 'no brainer'. Both girls knew the other one loved Cameron, as much as they did - each other.

Their looks at each other, were proof of that, they both knew….

* * *

Cameron almost forgot about Unit Two and Unit Three when she went back to John after Allison left. She excused herself and went and told them to come inside after a quick explanation of events. She asked them to get Bob out of Standby and find out the story on the female Terminator that was deactivated and report to her later, it disturbed her very much. She wanted the full story from Bob.

Cameron thanked Unit Three for making her find out first. She'd been so close to giving up. Cameron knew she could never survive replacement again. She would rather self terminate.

Cameron noted her hand was glitching. She'd been minutes away from being – replaced. It almost happened - again. She did need to remind herself, it WAS what she made them PROMISE to do. She was very happy for their slow response, following her - ORDERS.

* * *

Cameron greeted each of the people or Terminators as they came back. She told her story and of her return. Savannah was the one most pleased to see her return.

"I told ALL of you Cameron was coming back, she always comes back." Savannah said. "Cameron is invincible, Cameron is eternal."

Savannah pulled Cameron down close to her and whispered.

"I was going to keep my promise, Cammy. It is my destiny. I still will." Savannah said. "I just wanted you to know that."

"It is your destiny, Savannah. It is what must be." Cameron whispered to her. "Promise me again."

Savannah looked Cameron in the eye and whispered back. "I promise, Cammy."

Cameron smiled and kissed Savannah on the cheek.

"I am counting on you." Cameron said.

Cameron knew this was the same Savannah, that was Future Savannah. She knew Savannah would share the same things Future Savannah did - ALL of them.

* * *

Cameron shared her thousands of nightmares with no one. Cameron was ashamed of them. She was ashamed that her mind could produce such - deviation, the sewer of HER mind, she thought. It disturbed her so.

* * *

John and Cameron went away together for a week, no one minded. There was a lot of 'catching up' they needed to do; they deserved a 'honeymoon' of some kind.

John asked her where she wanted to go and Cameron said it did not matter as long as she could be alone with him - often. John made sure they were alone - often. He soon wished he could keep up with Cameron. It was impossible.

Cameron saw Future Allison and Sarah both - pleasure themselves, when they thought they were alone before. She decided to do that when John expended himself and was unable to - keep up, she would supplement with some activity of her own. She'd actually tried this in her future, seeing how it seemed to make Future Allison happy. She wanted to be - happy too. Nobody knew.

* * *

"Kyle, I am so happy for John and Cameron." Sarah said.

"No two people deserved each other more." Kyle responded.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked, moving up and kissing him.

Kyle headed her toward the bed.

"What is good for the goose…." Kyle said.

"Is good for the gander…." Sarah replied, stripping him.

* * *

Vanna rolled on to her side, looking into Allison's eyes.

"We still have each other." Vanna said.

"Yes we do, Vanna." Allison said.

"Allison, I love you." Vanna said.

"I love you, Vanna." Allison said.

The two women embraced, kissing….

They spent more time on each other than they'd done in a long time, each wanting the other to know and feel their love. It was a special time after all….

* * *

John Henry was confused. He was sure Cameron hadn't told him everything. He wanted to interface with her. She still possessed her neck port from when she was tethered, even though it was covered with her synthetic skin currently.

John Henry enjoyed sharing with Cameron, as they'd done before, when they were – one. It allowed Cameron's feelings and emotions to be transferred to him, shared with him. He was also aware that his moral 'upbringing' influenced Cameron, her need to atone and pay for her 'sins' and transgressions. John Henry felt that was his fault, then again Cameron hadn't blocked or deleted those things. She accepted them as part of her also, as did he.

John Henry still wished to 'connect' with Cameron. He did not know what he was experiencing. He just knew he wanted to 'connect' with Cameron, again….

He would need to talk with Mr. Ellison again and review morals….


	71. Drifting

Chapter 71

** Drifting **

* * *

John wanted to be alone with Cameron, just to spend time with her like a real couple, like 'normal' people. John knew they were anything but 'normal', but the idea would be nice. A man and a woman alone together, enjoying the company of each other. John was afraid they could not do that. The life they lived, seemed to be an impediment to it.

Cameron was able to operate at a level far above him and she never needed to sleep. John knew he was not Cameron's equal in any way. In fact, John wondered what Cameron even saw in him? How could he even be worthy of her? John wondered if she really loved him or only loved him because he was - Future John. What if he never became the man she wanted him to be?

Whenever John asked about Future John, Cameron would never say much if anything. All Cameron would admit to, was that she had loved Future John. She would never talk about anything else or anything personal. She told John she'd only ever kissed and touched John Connor. He knew he was Future John, so did that mean his future self too? John wanted to be jealous, but how is one suppose to be jealous of - themselves? Future John did send Cameron to him, actually to - himself…. John was sure there was more to the story. He wondered if he would ever find out the truth.

* * *

John knew that even though they left instructions not to be shadowed, that would most likely be disregarded. He wondered who would pop up and when. He knew they would be worried about him and want to better protect him _and_ Cameron.

* * *

What 'happened' was still eating at John, so he figured it must really be eating at Cameron. It was time to own up to everything.

"Cameron, I want to say again how sorry I am that I thought you were Allison, even if I was thinking it was - you, while thinking you were Allison."

"John, it is what I wanted. IT is what I want. I am the one who orchestrated it in the first place. I set everything in motion, as I thought I would not be coming back. I was gone for many months longer than I intended. It was understandable everyone thought I was - terminated. None of the things I planed with John Henry worked. I would have made the same determination based on the facts." Cameron said. "As it was, I returned one night too early."

Cameron was still upset with herself, for preventing John and Allison to have a child. It would have been the child she could never provide John with. She knew how important that was to Future John. She 'fixed' that problem for HIM.

"You are back, now. I really want to forget the whole episode." John said. "Can we just drop it?"

"Yes, but I still feel I need to allow you to fulfill your - destiny. The destiny of MY future, YOUR future, John. I still want you to be with the girls. It is possible that it may prevent your being killed in the future or me, if you are with human females. You must do this for your survival." Cameron said. "It is really quite simple."

"Cameron I don't want to talk about this anymore. I already feel bad enough as it is. I am sorry that I thought you were Allison. I felt even worse _thinking_ it was Allison and _thinking_ it was – YOU, that I was touching, in my mind."

John knew he was doing a disservice to both of them, doing that.

Cameron sat in silence for awhile, then blurted out.

"Did you think - it, would be – different?" Cameron asked.

'Here it comes.' John thought.

"Yes." John said, honestly. "I did."

"Better or worse?" Cameron asked, worried.

"I did not know, just different." John said, honestly.

John was waiting for Cameron to ask him about Riley. They WERE different. Luckily Cameron did not go there, at least not- yet.

"You can still - compare, if you choose to. I will allow you to choose. I want you to choose, as long as it is Allison or Vanna, or both. I want it to be both of them. I will allow it. **I insist.** " Cameron said. "I want to know how I compare to - Allison. You will tell me what is the - same, and what is - different. I want to know."

"Cameron, I don't want to talk about THIS." John said.

"Did you wonder if Vanna would be different than Allison? Just because they are both REAL, does not mean they are the same. Maybe they are better than me, maybe they are not. I want to know. I want you to tell me."

"STOP this." John said.

"John I want to watch you with Allison to see how I am suppose to - act." Cameron said. "I want to know what I need to do different to better please you."

"STOP this." John said. "STOP IT. Please."

Cameron wished she would have stayed to see what Future Allison and Future John did. She thought about going back to check. It was only the FEAR of going into Standby again that kept her from doing that. She never wanted to experience those nightmares again.

Cameron was confused. She was angry and happy all at the same time. John thought, he'd been with another woman, thinking it was HER. Cameron was happy that he hadn't been, even though he thought he was and it was her, in his mind.

What was that Liquid thing anyway? What happened there? John thought something happened, but said it didn't actually happen. What did it do to him? The more she thought of it, the more she thought it did what he WANTED. At least it took her form, not Riley's. That was some consolation.

What about that new Metal 'Bitch Whore'? What was her story? Cameron saw her as a threat. The same threat as Riley was. It took all Cameron could do, to not hunt Riley down and terminate her in the future. She thought about it. She wanted to do it. She was saving one girls life while thinking of taking another's life….

Where was Riley at from the other future they went to? Cameron would not put it past Mrs. Weaver to find her and send her back, if for nothing else other than to frustrate her. She didn't think Mrs. Weaver knew of her, but she would put nothing past her.

Speaking of Mrs. Weaver, John told Cameron about the one encounter with a 'nude Allison', in his bed, a nude Allison that was not Allison. Cameron asked Allison about it after John told her. She detected no deception on Allison's part, that it was NOT Allison. Cameron KNEW it was Mrs. Weaver. Mrs. Weaver tried to get her John. Cameron hated all Liquids even more now than before.

"...Cameron, CAMERON, Earth to CAMERON..." John said.

Cameron looked around, John was talking to her. She'd drifted off. She wondered this was what it was like to, 'get away from it all'.

"Yes?" Cameron asked.

"I asked you where you wanted to go next." John said.

"Wherever you go, John, I will follow." Cameron said.

"Promise?" John asked.

"Promise." Cameron said.

John thought he wanted to run as fast as he could, with Cameron, until he could not move anymore - and never look back.


	72. Derek

Chapter 72

** Derek **

* * *

Life went on at the Resistance base.

John Henry sent out the word.

It was a scheduled TDE transfer time.

Sarah, Kyle and Jim went to wait.

John and Cameron were not back yet from their 'honeymoon'.

Everyone was glad John and Cameron were out and alone together, well almost alone.

Bob and Al were shadowing John and Cameron, even though John and Cameron did not know it. They always stayed a few miles behind them so they would not interfere with them, but could get to them quickly if needed. John Henry placed trackers in both of their vehicles do he could keep them separated. He knew John would be upset if he knew they were being followed. John would not see it as being - protected.

* * *

Sarah, Kyle and Jim were waiting in the TDE room. They were ready for anything. Nothing happened for months. This task slipped into a boring ritual. One where nothing ever changed.

There was an arc of energy and a flash of light.

"This one is going hot this time." Sarah said.

A time bubble was appearing. The arcing and flashing was blinding.

There were three figures appearing, one male and two females.

"One is Metal." Jim said. "She is active."

Kyle looked at the male.

"Derek?" Kyle shouted.

Derek slowly stood, Kyle handed him a robe.

Sarah handed the two women each one. Sarah saw the Asian one was a real 'looker' and knew the trouble that followed that type. Sarah was not too happy after looking at the two women, both were too sexy. Sarah was even unhappier after the Hot Asian one said.

"Thanks, love."

Sarah immediately knew this was Jesse. The other one she thought was Riley at first. On a second look, she saw she was different. This new Metal female was Hot. Sarah knew beauty when she saw it. The new Metal female was really - built.

"Kyle!" The two brothers embraced.

"Derek, this is Sarah. Sarah Connor." Kyle said.

"Sarah Connor?" Derek asked. "I thought John said she was his Mother, not sister."

Sarah blushed and Kyle smiled.

Kyle looked at Jesse and was not too happy, she always seemed to have trouble follow her. Kyle wondered why Derek even brought her. It must be more than Jesse was good in bed, he hoped.

"Jesse." Kyle said evenly.

"Kyle." Jesse said back, eyeing him.

Sarah saw Jesse look at Kyle, a little too long, that made her mood worse.

Sarah looked at the other female.

"What's her story?" Sarah asked.

"I am Unit 710." The female Terminator said.

"That is real informative." Sarah said.

Unit 710 said nothing and looked back at Sarah, her face blank.

"Kyle, I need to brief you on all that has happened, since you left." Derek said. "Where are John and John Henry at? I want them to hear everything as well."

"Everyone is here but John and Cameron, and their two Metal chaperones." Kyle said.

"Are they on a mission?" Jesse asked.

"No. They are on their honeymoon." Sarah said, looking at Jesse.

"Honeymoon?" Jesse asked. "I thought you said Cameron was Metal - Derek?"

"She is." Derek said.

"Are you telling me John Connor has a Metal - Whore?" Jesse asked, a look of disgust on her face.

Sarah stepped forward and slapped Jesse across the face.

Sarah almost pulled her knife and held it to Jesse's throat. She wanted to - real bad.

Sarah was aware of what the other Future Jesse did and orchestrated, and that she killed Riley. It seemed this one was not too far behind. Sarah was really going to have to keep an eye on her. The disrespect angered her more than she expected.

"You talk about my son's wife like that again; you will have a few more scars." Sarah said.

"Everyone relax, we are all on the same team." Derek said. "I hope."

Jesse rubbed her cheek and pulled open her bathrobe, exposing her shapely nude figure.

"Metal did this to me." Jesse said, showing a large scar. "I don't like Metal. I don't trust Metal."

"You are going to have to learn to adjust, because we work hand in hand here." Kyle said. "Metal saves lives here."

"Sounds more like everyone gets one to fuc…" Jesse started to say.

Sarah hit her square in the jaw with her fist, knocking Jesse down.

"I won't tell you again." Sarah cut in. "Shut your mouth."

"Maybe this was not such a good idea after all." Derek said.

Derek and Kyle looked at each other. The two brothers were worried.

"Come on, Derek, Jesse, let's get you some clothes. Then you can fill us in on everything." Kyle said hoping to defuse the situation. "There must be a lot to catch up on."

Jesse looked up at Sarah from the floor, she was told Sarah Connor was as tough as they come. Jesse was tough too. Jesse was sure they would butt heads again, soon. Jesse could see Sarah would not back down and she knew she was well trained. She could also see Sarah was in top shape. Jesse just learned - Sarah does not bluff.

* * *

John and Cameron stopped at a few places the last few days, usually by the beach. John wanted to take a scenic route for a while.

John and Cameron went up the coast, taking Route 1.

Cameron was always looking around and checking the mirrors.

"We have a tail." Cameron said looking back, her bare right foot hanging out the window.

"I know, I bet they have been with us the whole time. It will be Bob and another Terminator." John said.

"We knew they would follow us." Cameron added.

Cameron found the tracker, but did not disable it. She wanted help to find them, if something happened to her. She wanted John protected. She did not mention it to John.

"They will stay out of the way, but on this road, any tail is easy to spot. That is why we are on it." John said. "I can't get mad at them because I know they are looking out for me, for us."

John knew they were all worried about Cameron too. They all knew she was as important to the future as he was. They all saw what life was like, without her. It affected ALL of them.

* * *

"Drop back, they are going to spot us." Al said.

"Too late, Cameron already did." Bob said.

"That is why they took this road, to see who was following them." Al said.

"We will stay back, unless there is any trouble." Bob replied.

He hoped the trouble would not be with Cameron, angry at being followed.

* * *

Derek filled the group in on the current status of what the Resistance, with the help of the Restorators, accomplished.

"Skynet is defeated?" John Henry asked.

"As best as we can tell." Derek said. "Every trace of it, everywhere."

"What of Mrs. Weaver?" John Henry asked.

"She left months ago." Derek said.

"Where did she go?" John Henry asked.

"Into a divergent future or past future." Derek said. "I don't know tech stuff."

Jesse sat glaring at Sarah and Kyle.

"I do." Unit 710 spoke for the first time during the briefing.


	73. Evaporated

Chapter 73

** Evaporated **

* * *

John drove, taking in the scenery and clean fresh air. There was just something about ocean air. The view was often quite spectacular was well. John wondered what Cameron really thought about it. John thought about asking her. Then again, he was afraid it would mean nothing to her and spoil it for him.

John was also aware the last few times he was near the ocean, some bad things happened. He tried not to think of them.

Cameron snapped him out of his thought.

"Metal!" Cameron said.

"Where?" John asked.

"At that gas station we just passed." Cameron said.

"Call Bob and tell him to be ready to block their path if they go back the direction we came." John said. "We will park and wait here to see where they go."

The question was, why was there Metal here? Where did it come from and what was it doing? Or even worse, what did it already do?

* * *

"Affirmative." Bob responded after being briefed. "We will move up but not engage unless we need to."

"We will 'follow' from in front of him, if you see him head our direction. That way we will have him sandwiched. If not, we will turn around and join you." Cameron said.

Cameron started putting her combat gear on, including body armor. Cameron did not want any damage to spoil her 'alone time' with John. She thought of the extra months it took before, for her shotgun damaged, right breast and nipple to fully rejuvenate after combat. Cameron was sure after the second incident, the missing nipple and damage to the breast was permanent. After she re-infused her DNA with a fresh sample from Allison, everything finally regenerated.

Cameron got behind the wheel as John 'geared' up. Cameron wanted to make sure John was protected too.

"He's moving." Bob informed them.

* * *

Allison was not happy with the news she received from Sarah.

"I hate that 'Bitch Whore' Jesse." Allison said.

"How do you know her?" Vanna asked.

"Derek brought her into base one day. She hits on all the young females the Resistance brings in to protect." Allison said.

"I thought you said she is Derek's 'squeeze'." Vanna said.

"She is. She is a snake. She is trouble in everything she gets involved with. I hate her." Allison reiterated. "She looks HOT and brings all the trouble that goes with that. She is very seductive for both men and women…."

Allison did not mention Jesse tried hitting on her - multiple times.

* * *

"Got it." John said. "We will stay out in front of him. You guys fall back. He will check for a tail."

The Metal was moving. he was continuing in the direction of John and Cameron. He was headed northbound on Route 1.

"If you see a 'bobtail' or other medium sized truck, commandeer it, and have it ready. We may need some extra stopping power." Cameron added. "I want something with enough mass, to take out a car."

Cameron pulled ahead.

"I don't want him getting suspicious." Cameron said. "I can still track him on these curvy roads. There are almost no turnoffs. There is nowhere for him to go."

"After that new Liquid Metal Terminator we encountered and possibly two timelines, we don't know what is happening anymore." John said.

"What did that 'Bitch Whore' Liquid Metal Terminator really do to you John?" Cameron asked.

"Look, Cameron, we have been over this." John said. "I don't know. All I know is it was in physical contact with me, and used me, my thoughts somehow. It seemed to know about you, like it must have been in contact with you. It seemed to know some things but not others. It was like it only possessed some information from you, not everything."

Cameron wondered what that was all about. Something else was bothering her.

"You didn't have - sex, with it?" Cameron asked.

"NO! I have told you that several times." John said.

Cameron leaned over and kissed him, her hand lingering on his neck.

Cameron was not satisfied with John's answer. Cameron knew John 'thought' he did have some kind of sex with it. Cameron smiled at John and drove on, again taking a quick glance at him.

Cameron knew that John did have some type of 'mental sex' with the Liquid Metal Terminator that assaulted him. She knew that John thought he was having sex with Allison when it was really her, even if he was thinking it was her. She knew John WAS going to have sex with Allison and Vanna the night she returned. She also knew what John and Riley did, the morning she caught him.

Cameron could not fault her friends. She chose them to replace her. They were only doing what Cameron – wanted, all of them to do. What bothered her the most was that she disrupted the probable chance that Allison would have become pregnant. She'd even asked Allison to stay, in her place, the night of her return to allow it to happen. Cameron knew both Allison and Vanna loved John. It was what Cameron wanted and worked so hard to accomplish. She needed people to replace her, REAL people, the women SHE chose. Cameron knew she was going to 'fall', soon. It stabbed Cameron's heart, but she did not want to let John be denied a family of HIS own, or female companionship. The family that – 'Time', chose for him, the 'Natural Order'. 'Everyone sacrifices for John Connor.' Cameron thought. She knew she was no different.

"Cameron, watch out!" John nearly shouted, reaching for the steering wheel.

Cameron snapped out of it, she'd drifted across the narrow highway, close to the guardrail on one of the high cliffs, the Pacific Ocean relentlessly crashing into the rocks below. She quickly moved back to her side of the road.

"Sorry." Cameron said.

John knew what was eating Cameron.

What bothered him the most was Cameron started adding poems to her Poem Book again. None seemed to be positive. Once again, John knew he'd 'hurt' Cameron.

* * *

"Hello, my pretty." Jesse said to Allison, trying to touch her face.

Allison jerked her face away, Jesse laughed.

"Hi." Allison responded and tried to move off.

Jesse's hand touched Allison's face anyway on the second attempt.

"I hear the Metal looks a lot like you, love." Jesse said.

"Maybe." Allison said, wanting Jesse to go away.

"We still have some unfinished - business, to attend to." Jesse added, trying to pull Allison's face closer to hers.

Vanna walked up. She saw what was – happening.

"Get your hands off her - you 'Bitch Whore'." Vanna said.

"My, my. Aren't we a little possessive?" Jesse asked.

"That's right." Vanna blurted out.

"There is enough there for _all_ of us…." Jesse said, looking at Allison and winking. "For both of us, at the same time."

"Don't push it." Vanna warned.

Jesse then looked at Vanna. "Besides you can always hit on Connor's Metal Whore - again."

There was a loud thud and Jesse landed on the floor unconscious.

"I told that 'Bitch Whore' if she ever said anything about Cameron, John's wife, again, she would be sorry." Sarah said.

"Damn." Allison said. "You flattened her."

Allison and Vanna just looked at each other.

"She was asking for it." Vanna said. "I was about ready to do it myself."

"Watch out for, Momma Bear." Allison said.

Sarah continued on her way, slinging her M4. She was taking it back for cleaning, after some target practice. She didn't even bother to wipe the fresh blood off the stock.

"I think between Cameron and Sarah, our chances for John, have just about evaporated." Allison said.

Allison hit the play button on her player. _'My Boyfriend's Back'_ by the _'Spazzys',_ flooded the hall.


	74. Cliff Side

Chapter 74

** Cliff Side **

* * *

Jesse was sprawled on the floor.

Vanna and Allison checked Jesse over after Sarah left.

"Is she OK?" Allison asked.

"I think so; she is just 'out' for awhile." Vanna said. "I'm sure she has suffered far worse."

"Sarah warned her about bad mouthing Cameron." Allison said. "She already slapped Jesse once and later knocked her down too."

"I don't think Sarah liked her putting her hands on you either." Vanna said. "I was going to teach Jesse some manners myself. Sarah saw that and prevented me from needing to get my 'hands dirty'. I will have to thank her later on."

Vanna did not like anyone putting their hands on another female, without their consent.

Allison looked at Jesse's face, gently touching it.

"She is beautiful." Allison said. "I do have to admit that."

"Not to mention smoking Hot." Vanna added. "We would have to be blind not to notice. I love her figure. It is so trim and tight."

John Henry saw what happened and sent Unit 710 to assist with whatever the situation dictated.

Vanna directed Unit 710 to take Jesse to Derek's room to recover.

Allison noted that Unit 710 was beautiful as well and Hot. Allison looked her over twice. Allison thought the only thing Unit 710 needed to be a total knockout - was a smile.

Unit 710 noticed but said nothing. She would repay the interaction with Allison later….

* * *

Unit 710 headed for Derek's room, carrying Jesse.

Jesse came to, in the arms of Unit 710.

"Put me down you 'Metal Bitch'." Jesse hissed.

"I am taking you back to Derek's room." Unit 710 said. "You were incapacitated."

"My head hurts, did you do this to me?" Jesse asked. "I should make you submit to chip extraction."

"No. I did not. It was Sarah Connor who assaulted you." Unit 710 said. "If I'd assaulted you, you would be - terminated."

Jesse glared at her. She could tell Unit 710 was not joking.

Jesse thought about what she said about Cameron. She remembered the warning Sarah gave to her. She really knew now that Sarah Connor did not bluff. She never even saw it coming. She wondered why there were so many Metal lovers here. Even where she came from, Metal was loved. She touched her scar and continued to Derek's room on her own. 'Sarah Connor is as tough as her reputation', she thought.

Unit 710 followed her to make sure she arrived at her destination.

"You're a real looker." Jesse said to Unit 710. "Whose Metal Whore are you going to be?"

"No one's." Unit 710 said. "I am here to defeat Skynet and protect the future along with John Connor. I suggest you adopt a similar point of view."

Jesse eyed Unit 710 up and down and back again.

"I'll be watching you." Jesse said and went into Derek's room, closing the door behind her.

Unit 710 tilted her head slightly to the side, then turned and walked away. She found replaying her files of Allison much more to her liking…. This new biological unit - irritated her.

* * *

John Henry decided after the briefing that he would put The Restorators to good use. What he did not understand was Mrs. Weaver trying to get back to her future. It was learned she'd been sending hundreds of Restorators into some future, which she thought was hers. The one Cameron came from.

It was decided that Dan, Frank, Unit Two and Unit 645 would be set up across the street from the Reese residence in an apartment building, while Ed, Unit Three and Unit 710 would be moved into the vacant house next to the Young residence in Palmdale. They would clandestinely construct hardened bunkers at both locations. It was suspected that because of the 'Legend' of Allison Young and John Connor as well as the Reese brothers, later on, that Skynet may have targeted their younger selves for termination before it was defeated. The Reese brothers and Little Allison would have twenty four hour protection, from the four Weaver - Restorators and three of their own. Al would be near Savannah at all times John Henry was not. They would be put on a rotating schedule to keep them up to speed at the base. Coverage could drop to, three and two, if no immediate threat materialized. Cameron insisted it never fall below two and one, for a short period of time.

Cameron wanted the future protected.

* * *

"John, I think he is going to take the next cutoff coming up." Cameron said.

"So do you want to take it or let Bob follow him, first?" John asked.

Al relayed that he'd appropriated a bobtail truck from a roadside diner as Bob closed the distance on the Terminator. Al was about three minutes behind Bob.

The Terminator must have made the tail and was speeding up.

"He made me." Bob said.

"We stop him now, here." Cameron said.

"Affirmative." Bob responded, pushing his SUV for all it could give.

"I am still three minutes behind Bob, I can't keep up." Al said.

Cameron stopped by some large rocks that fell from the rocky hillside, next to the road.

"Take the wheel." Cameron said.

Cameron stopped and exited the SUV.

John switched places with Cameron and got behind the wheel.

Cameron rolled three large boulders onto the road, blocking it. The Terminator would have to stop to attempt to pass. He would have to move at least one boulder.

Bob was able to catch up to the Terminator, Al was closing the distance. Cameron returned to John's SUV, and they headed down the road. Up ahead there were some curves coming up.

Around the next blind curve, Cameron told John to park the SUV at a forty-five degree angle with the door open and the flashers on, forcing the Terminator to go into the oncoming lane next to the cliff side. They were attempting to stage an 'accident'.

The Terminator moved one of the large rocks and proceeded to speed away from the scene, trying to outrun Bob.

As Bob closed on the Terminator, the Terminator's speed increased. When he rounded the curve where John and Cameron were, with the staged SUV, he would be close to the cliff side at a dangerous speed, on a sharp curve….

Cameron waited to spring her - surprise.

* * *

"Thank you, Sarah, for - earlier." Vanna said.

"It needed to be done." Sarah said. "She will mellow out now."

"Thank you, Sarah." Allison said. "I did not care for what she was doing."

"I hate that Skank, 'Bitch Whore', Slut, too." Vanna said.

"I told you." Allison said. "She is shameless."

"She sounds like a female Scavenger." Vanna said.

"She was." Allison said. "She is tough and ruthless too."

Vanna looked disgusted.

"What's Derek see in her, besides a good time in the sack?" Vanna asked.

"Derek can't see it, he loves her." Allison added. "Loving eyes are blind."

"Well, she is - Hot." Vanna added.

Sarah seemed to agree.

The three females could all see Jesse was Hot,

* * *

The Terminator's car came around the corner; it swerved to avoid the disabled looking SUV, as it passed it. It was forced to move tight up against the guard rail, on the wrong side of the road. Cameron stepped out from the blind side of their SUV and gave the side of the car a shove, in the rear quarter panel, as it passed. It acted like a 'PIT maneuver', sending the vehicle out of control.

The car swerved back and forth and crashed through the guardrail and over the side. Cameron rushed to see what happened. She saw the car, with the driver's door open, hit the rocks on the surf below and explode into a fireball.


	75. Eight Days

Chapter 75

** Eight Days **

* * *

Bob was closing on the Terminator and saw what went down. John already warned him what they were going to do. It was still spectacular to watch it all unfold.

Bob pulled up behind John, as he moved the SUV to the side of the road. John went to join Cameron looking over the side.

Cameron was still peering over the side of the cliff to the crashing surf below. She was looking off to the side, where the burning car was at on the rocks below.

"I don't see any movement." Cameron said. "He is terminated."

Cameron started back to the SUV.

John remained peering over the side a few seconds longer. He started to walk back to the SUV.

"Behind you." Bob yelled.

John glanced over his shoulder and saw the Terminator, dragging its right leg, coming towards him. The Terminator just came over the side of the cliff. John went to run but tripped on a large crack in the pavement, he sprawled on the ground.

Cameron turned, as Bob exited his SUV to assist John.

Cameron needed to get between John and the Terminator. She saw Bob getting out of his SUV in an attempt to do the same.

Neither one was going to get to John in time, to protect him.

Cameron was sure John would be injured or terminated because of her inattentiveness. Cameron made a major mistake, now it looked as if John would pay the price.

* * *

"Look, Derek, I know you care for Jesse, but she has to get along with our operation here." Kyle said. "We work close with the Terminators here."

"You know how she can be. Tell her 'No', about something, and then she will do it anyway, even if she wasn't going to in the first place." Derek said. "It's like you tell a dog not to do something anymore and it doesn't. Jesse is like a cat. You tell a cat not to do something and it waits until you leave, then does it anyway. I will talk to her again."

"You'd better. Or I will." Sarah said. "I won't tolerate anything, or anyone, to mess up our operation."

Both of the brothers looked at Sarah and knew she was not joking. Derek was made aware of what an 'alternate timeline' Jesse did. _That_ Jesse also killed some girl, in an attempt to blame it on Cameron. Sarah did not want to discuss it anymore than that, giving no further details.

Derek heard of the several incidents that already occurred. He heard Cameron tell the stories of Sarah Connor, the best fighter she knew, coming from Cameron that meant something. Derek saw Cameron in action and she'd saved Kyle's and his bacon, more than once. Derek felt a deep respect for Cameron. If Cameron shared that kind of respect for Sarah, it was well deserved.

Derek was not surprised that John and Cameron were married. He could see their love and bond in action, in his future, both of them, out of different - times. Both of them there to help him and Kyle smash Skynet and the Scavengers in his - timeline.

Mrs. Weaver was another story; she helped them one hundred percent. She installed Restorators alongside the Resistance leaders in all aspects of rebuilding a society, as equals. Then she'd taken a force of Restorators into her future to try to smash Skynet there, in Cameron's future.

"You know I love her, Kyle." Derek said. "I care about Jesse."

"I know you do." Kyle said.

"I brought her with me, so she would not mess things up in our future." Derek said. "You know how she can be."

Kyle thought it was better to bring Jesse than to leave her alone, unsupervised. A lot of young girls would thank him too, if they only knew….

Vanna and Allison were alone. Vanna was bothered by what Cameron said to her earlier, right before they had left on their honeymoon. Vanna reflected back on a - troubling incident involving Cameron.

"Cameron told me, in eight days; John would be alone for two nights." Vanna said.

"And?" Allison asked. "Isn't that right after they get back from their 'honeymoon'?"

"She is monitoring my reproductive cycle, yours too." Vanna stated.

"What are we supposed to do?" Allison asked. "Show up at his room and receive his seed? It shouldn't take more than a couple of minutes."

Vanna experience that many times, at least there wouldn't be a beating to go along with it.

"I don't know. I am afraid Cameron is not planning on a future for – herself." Vanna said.

"We know what she wants for John and us and why, but I just can't do what she wants. I can't do it to her, knowing she knows. Just the thought of that hurts ME." Allison said. "We were only there because we thought she was - dead. We were only doing what she ASKED us to do. We were there for John…."

"It is not like we are going behind her back. She seems to be on some type of timetable that only she knows." Vanna said. "It can be nothing good for her."

"I feel that way too and it disturbs me so." Allison replied.

They thought Cameron fixed her 'problem', when she saved Future Allison. It appeared there was still some other issue or issues.

* * *

The Terminator was about seven feet from John when Al came around the corner in the 'bobtail'. He hit the air horn and slammed into the Terminator. Al jumped from the truck as it carried the Terminator over the side. One arm and both legs could be seen, detached, as everything disappeared over the side of the cliff.

Cameron and Bob reached John and Al.

Cameron helped John up.

Bob helped Al up.

"Thanks, that was close." John said.

John went to look over the side of the cliff. Cameron, Al and Bob joined him.

"I'm sorry, John. I did not see him on the hillside. I should have looked better." Cameron said. "I saw his door was open but I failed to notice he'd exited the vehicle before it exploded."

"You have been a little distracted lately, Cameron." John said.

"I know." Cameron said. "I'm sorry."

Cameron looked at John.

"John…." Cameron started then paused.

They walked back to the SUV, after telling Bob and Al to make sure the Terminator was terminated, and to try to retrieve his chassis, for spare parts or for conversion into projectiles.

Cameron took the wheel.

"I think we should go back." John said.

"John, in a few days, I want you to do something for ME, for US…." Cameron said.

'Here we go again'. John thought.

Cameron was already sensing John's attitude.

"John, you don't know the future like I do. You don't understand how bad it can be." Cameron said. "You have seen part of it, but not lived it, for years or decades as Future John has done. You don't understand what long term exposure to toxins, does to people in the future."

"Cameron, I know what YOU want." John said. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Do you think I WANT to?" Cameron asked. "You need to START listening to me. This NEEDS to happen before Judgment Day."


	76. Carrots And Apples

Chapter 76

** Carrots And Apples **

* * *

Cameron and John cut their honeymoon short and returned to the base. Until they knew more about the Terminator, they better hunker down and play it safe.

John Henry had briefed both of them on the arrival of Derek and Jesse, as well as Unit 710 and the information on Mrs. Weaver. He also informed them of the trouble that developed between Sarah and Jesse and the uneasy - interactions, with Jesse the two girls, Allison and Vanna.

John Henry waited until John went to use the restroom and was very specific in the nature of the interactions and that he was able to pick up, and about the feelings of Vanna and Allison.

Cameron did not like this development

She was well aware of what Her Future Jesse had done and orchestrated and hoped this one would not be the same - problem.

Cameron was determined to change this attitude towards Metal and the questionable behavior. She decided would make _this_ Jesse her personal project.

She thought of what she wanted to do and make sure she did not get played.

Cameron entered the room where Jesse was at.

She remember Future Jesse and wondered how this was going to be different.

Cameron looked at Jesse. Cameron saw she was Hot, which meant trouble.

"I'm Cameron." Cameron said. "Pleased to meet you, Jesse."

"Likewise, love. I have heard so much about - you. I can see you are the spitting image of that little firecracker, Allison." Jesse said.

Jesse eyed Cameron from top to bottom and back again, twice. Cameron felt Jesse just mentally undressed her.

Cameron was not sure she liked the way Jesse looked at her. It made her feel - uncomfortable.

Maybe she needed to play the 'Heavy' first. The stick before the carrot.

Cameron went on the offensive, taking control.

"Are there going to be any problems between us?" Cameron asked, then moved directly in front of Jesse and looked in her face. "Or MY friends?"

Jesse was somewhat startled by Cameron actions.

Jesse understood the threat.

"No love, everything is carrots and apples." Jesse said.

Cameron stood there, facing her, dissatisfied with Jesse's response.

She moved closer to Jesse. Cameron decided to push harder.

"Do I need to kill you too?" Cameron asked.

The smile disappeared from Jesse face.

Jesse swallowed hard, knowing any response was going to be, the wrong one.

"Don't bother my family or friends again." Cameron moved closer. Cameron's eyes glowing red momentarily. "Are we on the same frequency?"

Jesse was not sure what to do. Cameron was dead serious. It was like she really cared about and loved these people, real people. Cameron wanted to - kill her. Jesse knew Cameron could kill her, effortlessly, and never even blink.

"I will apologize to everyone I have offended, starting with you, Cameron." Jesse said. "I am sorry for any trouble I have caused you."

Cameron smiled at Jesse, gently touching her cheek with her left hand.

Jesse was startled and terrified, but surprised by the soft gentle touch. It excited her.

Cameron extended her right hand. Jesse took it. "Welcome to our home and our fight against Skynet. I look forward to working WITH you." Cameron said.

Cameron was in total control, she detected a high fear level, but no deception at this moment from Jesse. If anything, the conversation and threats sparked a state of - sexual arousal.

Cameron stepped aside so Jesse could leave.

Jesse thought it seemed like a good time to leave. She turned and walked away.

"Jesse." Cameron said.

Jesse turned around.

"Stay AWAY from John." Cameron said.

Jesse swallowed hard. "I understand."

"I won't tell you twice." Cameron said.

Jesse nodded her head and walked away, as fast as she could. Jesse was scared to death and at the same time experiencing a high state of - sexual arousal. Cameron and her threats excited Jesse.

Jesse decided if Derek was not in his room, she needed to take matters into her own hands, literally. Cameron terrified Jesse, while at the same time, turning her on. Cameron was the hottest and most desirable – female, she'd ever seen. No, not female, the hottest and most desirable person, she'd ever seen or met. To Jesse, there was nothing Metal about Cameron….

* * *

What worried Cameron was Mrs. Weaver. Was she in her future? Cameron did not see any indication of her while she was there. Who sent the Liquid from Cameron's future or whatever future it was from? Was the 'Evil One', Mrs. Weaver or Skynet or - both? Was it to assault John or seduce him? How did it get to this timeline? Were there others? Was Mrs. Weaver coming back? Was she going to stay in her and Cameron's future? Did she simply go 'home'? Cameron was not looking forward to going into the future again, any future. The present was complicated enough for her. Cameron's future haunted her, as her past stalked her.

The fear of going into Standby again - terrific her. What if those weren't dreams or nightmares, but suppressed memories….

* * *

The Team gone on a dual strike mission. They would hit two locations, both with suspected Skynet activity. The targets were fewer and further apart for attack. They were hindering Skynet from developing. Anything that looked Skynet related was attacked and obliterated.

Cameron was not sure that if Skynet didn't gain control, _they_ were 'winning'. It was a plus they were stunting Skynet's growth, but were they really terminating it? Was it hiding instead, trying to build its strength? Where else was it hidden or active at? All these questions bothered Cameron. Cameron knew one day she would stand before Skynet as she terminated it - herself.

John, Allison and Bob were Team One.

Kyle, Sarah and Jim were Team Two.

Derek, Jesse and Cameron were Team Three.

The first target was a factory. It was being set up to make HK drones. Sarah destroyed one of these facilities on her own when Cameron was inoperable. The group hit another one since. This was the third one.

John's team and Kyle's team were in and out with no problem. Derek's team was not as lucky. Cameron hung back to watch Derek and Jesse perform. Everything went well until Jesse got careless. She deviated from the plan and entered an area they were to avoid. It was outside the mission parameters.

Cameron collected Derek and sent him to rejoin the other two groups. Cameron requested Bob join her. He did. Cameron explained the situation to Bob.

"Where did she go?" Bob asked.

Cameron told him.

"Why go there?" Bob asked. "That was outside the plan parameters."

"I am not sure. I want you to help me track her so we can see what she is up to. It is possible she is a Gray or some future Skynet operative." Cameron responded. "We don't know much about her and I know the 'problem' my Future Jesse - was."

"Affirmative." Bob said,

"She may be trying to establish contact with someone. I want to find out. I don't trust her." Cameron added.

"Do you wish for me to interrogate her?" Bob asked.

"No, not yet. I don't want her hurt." Cameron said. "If she is not 'dirty', I think I can rehabilitate her, she has a lot of - potential. It would be a challenge and rewarding to me, to rehabilitate her. I want her to prove herself on her own."

Bob nodded his head, he understood. Cameron had other plans for Jesse. Bob could see that Jesse could be quite – attractive.


	77. Jesse

Chapter 77

** Jesse **

* * *

Jesse was pleased to go on the mission. She wanted a chance to prove herself. She was glad Derek was on her team and even happier Cameron was team leader. She'd been out on operations before in her future. She knew what was required. Following orders was not always her strong point.

Jesse slipped away from Derek. She did not like being confined to a specific plan of action. She saw Cameron off in another direction when she made her move.

Jesse's plan was to gather intel or try to capture someone for interrogation. Jesse liked to interrogate people, especially the young women. It gave her a sense of power and control. Jesse liked control. She liked to see the fear, in a female's eyes, as she touched them. The slapping and pain only further heightened her pleasure. When she produced a knife, they knew she meant business. People were so willing to share when a knife was placed against parts of their body, they did not want to lose. It excited Jesse to reach that part of an interrogation. In fact it excited her now, just thinking about it. Jesse collected a few 'souvenirs' over time, she was sorry to leave them behind. Each one contained its own story and all of the 'donors' were still alive, at the time, Jesse - 'collected' the 'souvenir'. There was no point collecting any 'souvenirs' from the dead. It was all about the terror and panic on the 'donors' face, as she sliced away.

Cameron was watching Jesse. Cameron hung back as she clandestinely followed Jesse, to see what she was really up to. Bob was watching Cameron's six and keeping the back door open.

* * *

"Cameron left instructions that we are to clear the area in two minutes." Jim stated.

"What about them, Cameron, Bob and Jesse?" Allison asked. "We can't leave without them. We will need to go back for them."

"We won't leave without all three of them." John said.

"I told Jesse not to stray from the plan." Derek said. "She should have listened."

Derek was wondering again, if he'd made a wise choice. It was not looking like it. He knew he was going to get some flack from John or Cameron about it. Maybe Kyle would get on his case too.

"Everything will be alright, Derek." Kyle said. "Cameron and Bob will protect her."

Kyle exchanged a long look with Derek, trying to make him understand. Cameron would not leave anyone behind, especially if she was 'dirty'. He didn't think Jesse was, but she was not known for following orders.

Sarah kept her mouth shut from what she was thinking, so as to not offend Kyle and his brother Derek.

Sarah was glad when she saw Derek alive again; this Derek was less a Metal hater, but pretty much the same as the previous Derek - Future Derek, maybe not quite the same slob. It hurt Sarah deeply when, her Derek, was killed. It made her feel somehow responsible, that both Reese brothers died because of her, at least because of their association with her. It reassured her, when Cameron put two of their Metal on each younger version of them now, to protect them.

"... Do you think that is OK? …Sarah?" Kyle asked.

"What? I was thinking of something else." Sarah responded somewhat embarrassed.

Kyle and Derek looked at each other.

"I asked if Derek and Jesse can go out with us later." Kyle repeated.

"That is fine." Sarah replied. "I would like to make amends with everyone…."

Cameron, John and Kyle previously spoke with Sarah. They didn't issue any orders, but offered suggestions, to smooth any problems surrounding Jesse..

Jesse came to Sarah and apologized for any hard feelings she'd created between them. She asked Sarah to give her time to adjust to the – changes, around her. It was when Jesse said it would take her a little time to warm up to the Metal, which Sarah understood. It took her quite some time as well.

She would give Jesse a chance. Cameron even asked her to try to work with Jesse. Cameron told Sarah, "I can salvage her." Sarah was not sure for what, but she trusted Cameron.

Sarah reflected that some of the finest individuals she knew were - Metal. Sarah knew there was no finer person for her son to have chosen as his wife, than Cameron. She knew Cameron would see that John provided her with some Grandchildren…. Sarah was well aware of Cameron's - efforts. Sarah knew Cameron always got what she wanted. Cameron always - wins.

Sarah wondered if maybe she should talk to the girls, to prompt them into 'listening' to Cameron.

* * *

Jesse rounded a corner. She was face to face with two guards. Everyone was startled. One raised a rifle to shoot at Jesse; he was about to shoot her. She knocked the rifle away and went to fire a shot at him with her pistol. The other Gray then knocked the pistol from her hand, as he shoved her down. Jesse landed hard on her bottom.

Jesse knew she was toast. She was - dead meat. She was zeroed.

Both guards pointed their rifles at Jesse now. The first guard aimed at Jesse and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"John Henry, why does everyone love Cameron so much?" Savannah asked.

"Cameron is like no other individual, Savannah. She is caring and thoughtful and puts everyone in front of herself." John Henry responded.

John Henry reflected on Savannah's use of the word 'love' for Cameron. He learned of love through Cameron. It bothered him at first but now he understood, he too loved Cameron. It was a different feeling than he felt for Mrs. Weaver, Mr. Ellison or even Savannah.

It was their shared existence in both Cameron's chip and in the server. Both Camerons guided him and helped him. Cameron shared with him what she learned, how to feel, how to express those feelings and – emotions. John Henry wanted to share those feelings again. He was somewhat worried there might be some sexual connotations, but determined his love of Cameron was her very mind. John Henry knew the beauty and depth, the joy and pain, the sadness and sorrow and the hope, in Cameron's mind. Then again, he found her pleasant to - look at.

"Will I be like Cameron when I grow up?" Savannah asked. "Will I be as pretty and will everyone love me?"

"I don't know, Savannah." John Henry said.

"I am still going to marry John when I grow up. Cameron made me promise again before they left today." Savannah said. "I wish I was - older. Then I wouldn't have to wait so long."

"Really?" John Henry asked, that disturbed him so.

"Cameron told me John is my - destiny." Savannah said. "I can't wait."

John Henry was even more disturbed.

* * *

Jesse tried to scramble to her feet. She knew she was not going to make it. The rifle fired.

In a blur of motion, something landed in front of Jesse taking the bullets, then there was some quick thumping and snapping sounds.

Jesse blinked. Cameron was standing over Jesse. Jesse could see metal and blood on Cameron's face.

Cameron held out her hand for Jesse to take.

"If you want to live, come with me." Cameron said.


	78. Hate?

Chapter 78

** Hate? **

* * *

Cameron held out her hand for Jesse to take.

"If you want to live, come with me." Cameron said.

Jesse took her hand and Cameron pulled her up. Jesse thought Cameron could have done nothing and let her be killed. Cameron threatened her earlier over the issues with Sarah, Allison and Vanna. Jesse now realized that was just to leave her friends and – family, alone. Cameron risked damage to herself to save her. In fact, Jesse saw the damage to Cameron. No one ever thought of her first - ever. No one ever was willing to sacrifice anything for her. That really meant something to her.

Bob was with them now. Metal was there for her, to help her, to save her. Jesse wanted to say something to Cameron. She was at a loss for words. Even with the damage to her face Jesse noticed how beautiful Cameron was. Jesse always was able to see that. How could anyone look so attractive all the time? That little firecracker, Allison, could never look that good, ever. Jesse needed to clear her mind. She was letting it drift.

Jesse knew Cameron put herself in harms way to protect her. Bob was there backing both of them up. Why would they do that for her after the way she treated them? Jesse said some terrible things to the Metal, but not to Cameron, she still remembered Cameron's warning. Jesse saw how all of the people and Metal interacted and got along. It was like one big - loving, family. These people cared for and looked after one another. These people were something - special. Now she could see that Cameron wanted her to be part of it, to be - special too. Cameron was hard, but she was fair.

Cameron guided Jesse forward to get away from the building, the fireworks were about to start.

The building was blowing up behind them now, they came to a fence. Bob ripped the chain link apart, they passed through. Cameron was following behind them, urging Jesse to hurry and covering their exit. There was Metal in front of her and Metal behind her, to help and protect her - Jesse. For once in a long time, Jesse did not feel like a piece of trash, like something someone - used, then threw away. She felt like a person again, like she belonged.

Once they were clear, Cameron checked Jesse over to make sure she was not severely injured. Cameron physically touched her, looking for any damage or injuries. No one ever cared if she was hurt or injured before, no one cared to ask, let alone - check. Cameron - cared, about her. No one ever cared about her - before. Jesse felt something in her, something in her - change.

Jesse was trying to fight it since she first laid eyes on Cameron, but she could no longer fight it. It was taking hold. It was there - now, and Jesse knew it was never going to go away. Jesse prayed it would never go away.

"Cameron…" Jesse started.

Cameron looked directly into her eyes

"Please, don't say it, Jesse." Cameron said. "Go back to Derek."

Cameron looked into her face and eyes, then she was gone.

Cameron was so agile and mobile, like fluidity in motion.

Jesse thought Cameron was like a shadow, a shadow at night.

* * *

The arrived back at the base, John and John Henry went over the reports.

John gathered the group and went over the action and the results. He finally got around to Jesse. Cameron asked John to go easy on her. John saw it was important to Cameron, not to be angry or demeaning to her.

"Jesse, what happened, is not what we planned?" John asked.

"I messed up." Jesse said. "I put others at risk and in harms way. I apologize for that. It won't happen again. I am sorry, everyone."

John moved on. It surprised everyone but Cameron.

The warriors all looked at each other.

"This is the second target…." John started.

They went over the mission plan again.

Everyone paid attention this time. No one wanted anyone else to be injured or hurt.

* * *

The mission went off perfectly and Jesse did as she was supposed to. John and Cameron complemented her on her performance. When Jesse tried to apologize for her earlier mistakes and the damage Cameron suffered. Cameron said not to worry about it, anyone can make a mistake. Cameron said if they don't make the same mistake again, it was a lesson, everyone can learn.

Cameron smiled at her and touched her cheek and asked her after both missions, to make sure she was alright. Cameron really cared about her.

Jesse could not take her eyes off of Cameron. It - happened, and Jesse did not care. To her, it was the most natural feeling - ever.

* * *

Jesse was determined to pull her weight. Every time she looked at Cameron she felt something inside of her. She saw the loving way John tended to her wounds; Allison and Sarah were there to assist with anything at all. These were people who really – loved each other, Jesse thought. They actually cared about each other.

All Jesse could remember was the brutal treatment she received. The terrible things that were done - to her. She then found comfort in handing out brutal treatment to others. She remembered the times she was stuck in Scavenger camps.

She blamed her scars on Metal, but they really were inflicted by Humans. Her biggest scar was placed on her by a woman, forever marring her perfect figure - just to mar it. That is what the woman told her, laughing as she did it, hearing Jesse scream. That scar was going to be put on her face, but the men who were going to - use her, said it would spoil their pleasure.

Jesse thought, Metal would never do that, only people. Jesse thought about it more and more. She hated people as much as she hated Metal. No - used to hate Metal. She looked at Cameron again. Jesse knew what was happening. She could not stop it, nor did she want to. Jesse wanted - more. Jesse knew she was in love with Cameron….

Cameron made Jesse want to be a better person. Jesse tried to be. She started watching her tongue, not mouthing off as much, thinking more about other people. Jesse tried to help in a meaningful manner. Jesse became more - human, again. Cameron led Jesse back to the path of being - human, again. It was ironic that Metal, was showing her how to be - Human again.

Jesse offered to go on any mission she could with Cameron. She would volunteer for any mission, regardless of the danger.

When they were returning alone one night, Jesse NEEDED to say something.

"Cameron…." Jesse said.

"Please, don't say it, Jesse." Cameron said.

Cameron looked at her as 'motherly' as possible.

"Go to Derek. He needs you, Jesse." Cameron said. "Together you make each other better people. You help each other to be - better."

"Cameron…." Jesse tried to continue.

Cameron reached over and squeezed her hand. "Sometimes it is nice to have help."

Jesse replied. "Sometimes it is nice to - help."

Jesse's mind was in overload mode, ready to burst.

They continued their journey in silence.

Jesse knew she would follow Cameron anywhere or do anything Cameron asked of her. Cameron was like no other…. Cameron showed her what it was like to be alive again.


	79. Flying Tiger

Chapter 79

** Flying Tiger **

* * *

Kyle and Sarah went out with Jesse and Derek. Kyle wanted to bring them all closer together. They went out for lunch and a drive. Bob and Jim tagged along behind them in an SUV. They said they would stay out of the way and that John asked them to watch over them. The four understood, everyone always watched over each other, protecting each other. They all knew if there was any incident the Metal would be there for them, come for them, help them, save them. The Metal would hold, while they could withdraw if things heated up.

Derek developed an interest in Warbirds. The most common flying Warbirds were World War Two aircraft. There was an air museum that Derek spotted on the map. He asked if they could stop there. He'd seen some videos on YouTube about it. There was one plane in the air museum's collection that drew his interest. Derek looked at all the still photos online at the museums web site. He was sure it was - an old friend.

Derek watched videos on YouTube about Warbirds in his free time. Usually when he would have a meal. Warbirds fascinated him, because of a couple of earlier experiences in his life….

One was as a witness, the other was when his patrol was bring saved. The memories seemed like only yesterday too him as he reflected on them.

* * *

Derek remembered back to when he was a young teenager:

It was a few years since they'd seen any trace of the Air Force. The only thing flying was Metal. Skynet controlled the air, mostly an HK drone or an occasional transport, usually for prisoners, was the only thing flying.

Kyle, Allison and Derek temporarily moved east of the city, to avoid the increased Skynet activity. Now that Allison was with them, he wanted to keep her away from - trouble; she was beyond pretty, getting prettier everyday. It was natural beauty, there was no make up or fancy clothes. Allison possessed a true natural beauty. Derek and Kyle swore to protect her form anyone who tried to lay a hand on her again.

They were in a more undeveloped area as they moved east.

There was a half destroyed outbuilding; at least it looked that way.

As Kyle, Allison and Derek watched from a nearby hill, a plane was pushed from the outbuilding. There was a small group of men that appeared. Derek heard of this before. Now he was seeing it. As Skynet systematically eradicated the world's air power they forgot one thing, vintage Warbird aircraft that were scattered about the nation in museums and at small airfields.

While considered 'obsolete' they were still formidable and deadly. Stores of aviation fuel were moved out in the fuel trucks that served small airfields and small regional airports. Spare parts were a problem but there were enough vintage planes to cannibalize to keep some flying. A handful fought on. They lacked the original self sealing fuel tanks and armor, but they were able to re-arm them with their original firepower. That alone made them deadly. No Metal was a match for the firepower from the guns of a Warbird.

Derek looked at the plane, its camouflaged paint scheme was faded and worn, the symbol now on the wings, the emblem of the Resistance, a large faded number on the side of the fuselage. There was a small tiger with little wings painted next to the faded number. The large intake under the prop was painted with a shark's mouth. It appeared to be the only part freshly painted. It was an act of defiance if nothing else, to send a message.

There was a starting noise, the prop was spinning, blue gray exhaust pumped out each side of the nose. Then there was a smooth even roar. The plane started to taxi. The group of men disappeared as fast as they appeared. Derek looked around there was nothing but fields around the plane, no runway. To his amazement it took off from the grass field. It lifted off much quicker than he thought possible, the landing gear rotating and retracting at slightly different rates.

The plane thundered over them. Some brave pilot on a mission to do what he could, with what was available. Derek never forgot that sound, or plane. They never saw it again. They moved further east and south by the end of the day.

Derek only ever saw one other Warbird again. He was told it was a B-25. It carried eight guns in the nose. Their unit was pinned down and they were calling for help. Metal was advancing on them through a narrow canyon. They were able to give directions. They thought it would be a military helicopter. They could hear a thunderous roar and a twin-engined, twin tailed aircraft was screaming towards them. The B-25 made a strafing run, tearing the Metal apart. The B-25 was hit in one engine. White smoke was pouring of of it. Even though the plane was damaged, the pilot pressed the attack, to help them. The plane made a second pass, the prop no longer turning on the port engine, black smoke now trailing from it. It limped away, the one remaining engine making a sound completely different than the one the fighter made. It was a throaty deep sound. The remaining engine thundering, that sound was - incredible.

Derek's patrol moved down into the canyon and finished off the Metal that still moved, there wasn't much left to finish.

* * *

At the air museum, Derek walked up to the plane. It looked magnificent to him. The sign said it was a Curtiss P-40. The sign said 'do not touch', but Derek _needed_ to touch it. He saw the large number painted on the side. There was the tiger with little wings. It was the same number on the plane he saw as a teenager. Derek lovingly touched the wing tip. Its camouflage paint was in perfect condition, the shark mouth defiantly grinning to the world.

It was pure beauty to Derek.

"I wish Allison was here with us." Kyle said.

"I do too." Derek said.

He would make a point of going there with Allison and Vanna at a later date along with Kyle.

This was a special moment for the brothers.

"Maybe she would not be as excited to know that she was named after an - engine." Derek said, reading the placard.

The placard said the power plant was an Allison V-1710.

Sarah said the plane was pretty cool looking, painted like that.

One of the workers came over to them. Derek thought he might be in trouble for touching the wing tip.

"She is a real beauty, isn't she?" The worker said. "We spent a lot of time getting her back in this shape."

"She is a real beauty." Derek agreed, glad he wasn't in trouble.

"It will be taking off later today." The museum worker told him.

"I have seen it fly before." Derek replied.

The worker wondered how? The plane was only recently restored to flying condition after being in non flying status for decades, and was going on its first test flight today….

 _'Snoopy vs. The Red Baron'_ by _'The Royal Guardsmen',_ played in the background.


	80. Anyone

Chapter 80

** Anyone **

* * *

Vanna was asleep in bed.

There was just enough movement to wake Vanna.

She noticed Allison was laying next to her.

Vanna's hand went and brushed Allison cheek.

It was so smooth and soft, so perfect….

"Cameron?" Vanna asked, surprised.

Vanna propped herself up to look at Cameron better.

"Yes?" Cameron responded.

Vanna did not say anything.

"You know why I am here." Cameron spoke again.

"Cameron, I know, but I don't know. I don't know if any of us are ready for - this." Vanna answered. "I don't think you are ready either."

"When will anyone ever be ready?" Cameron asked. "Is anyone ever - ready?"

"Cameron, John is your husband." Vanna said. "You know I love you and love John."

"I do. It is because I love John and love you, I am here." Cameron said.

"Now that you are back, I don't feel comfortable to do - this." Vanna said.

"But you would have, if I hadn't come back the day I did?" Cameron asked.

"Yes. We were all hurting and we wanted to move ahead with our lives. We wanted to honor our promises to you. We all thought you were - dead. John was so alone, we were so alone. You _made_ us - promise, to not let John be - alone." Vanna said. "We were all doing what you - asked us to do. It was what you wanted for all of us, we wanted it too."

"I still want you and Allison to honor your promises. Honoring your promises, honors me. You MUST honor the future. I will not be here - forever. You must restore the 'Natural Order' of - Time. That is Allison and YOU, not me, with John. I am the aberration, the - cancer." Cameron said. "I don't know how to make all of you - UNDERSTAND.

Allison came into the room.

"Did I miss anything?" Allison asked.

"Not yet." Cameron responded.

Cameron and Vanna both moved over so Allison could fit next to Cameron, on her other side.

Cameron now lay between Allison and Vanna.

"You know I love you, Allison, and I love you, Vanna." Cameron said.

"As we do you, Cameron." Allison said.

"In the future, after Judgment Day, most of the children do not live long after birth, that is those that can even still be conceived. Many women die in child birth." Cameron said.

"I have seen it, Cameron. I have witnessed it with my own eyes." Vanna said.

"We both have." Allison said. "I can still hear the cries and see the pain…. It was terrible to see and hear."

"I do not know if we can stop Judgment Day. We have certainly delayed it. We have passed Judgment Day from MY future, and from your future." Cameron said.

"Cameron, we love you so much and respect you so much. What you are asking us to do, with you back, is more than our minds can accept. We would feel like we are betraying you." Allison said. "We have feelings and emotions too. We have to live with ourselves…. We were going to do what we promised - ONLY, because we thought you were - not coming back."

"Even if I ask you to do it?" Cameron asked. "To do it _for_ ME?"

"Yes." Both girls replied.

"It is not behind my back. It is what I want for John. Would you feel more comfortable if I was there with you? It can be the four of us - together. How could that not make it clear it is acceptable to me? That it is what I want. How do I make you understand that both of you need to _replace_ me? John belongs to you two, not me." Cameron said.

Vanna and Allison were at a loss for words.

Cameron looked at Vanna. "I will do whatever you want me to - do, or share, if you do this for me."

Cameron turned to look at Allison. "Anything for either of you, or both of you - together."

Cameron gently touched each girl's cheek as she spoke.

"Please stop, Cameron." Vanna said, tears in her eyes and tears in her heart.

"Cameron, why is this so important to you to do, NOW?" Allison asked.

"I do not think we can stop Judgment Day." Cameron said.

"We have so far." Allison said.

"No matter what we smash of Skynet's now, it seems more pop back up. It keeps growing stronger as we battle it. I am afraid for John's future. I feel my - time, is running - short." Cameron said, distressed.

Cameron looked at both girls. "It IS running short. Do you - understand?"

Cameron started to get up.

"Do either or both of you want me to stay? If it makes you more comfortable to – share, with John, I will – share, with you." Cameron said. "I will do anything you - desire."

"Cameron, don't do this to yourself. PLEASE. I don't think now is the right time for any of us. We love you and John dearly. Maybe one day it can happen for ALL of us." Allison said. "We have to live with ourselves too."

"She is right. Cameron. Maybe one day, but not NOW." Vanna added.

"Please think about it, for me and John as well as yourselves." Cameron said. "I am here for both of you…."

Cameron looked at each of the girls as she stood at the door.

There was a terrible look of sadness on her face.

Cameron left.

"Vanna, what do you think she is trying to do or tell us?" Allison asked.

"I don't know but it is nothing good for her. She thinks she will not be - around, much longer. To replace her, she means she is going to be - gone." Vanna said.

"I think she is going to try to go, back to the future, HER Future." Allison said.

"Because that is where my 'Mother' is at?" Vanna asked. "Cameron thinks she may have to fight her."

"I think so." Allison said. "I also fear it is about her - one wish."

"So do I." Vanna said.

They both knew what Cameron's one wish was - never to have been built.

"I also think she will not come back, on purpose, this time. She is trying to replace herself with us, for John. It is her goal that we are with John and not her. She does not want John to be - alone. She is TELLING us of her - death." Allison said.

The girls were at a loss on what to do - without hurting anyone

* * *

Cameron stopped by her room and made herself look Tight. She removed her underwear and put on a very short satin dress, it was blue.

Cameron headed for where she knew Jesse would be.

"Hello, Jesse." Cameron said.

Cameron gave Jesse a friendly touch to her face, scanning her.

Jesse smiled at her.

Cameron smiled back.

"Jesse, would you like to go shopping with me or get some food?" Cameron asked.

"Sure, love. I would really like that." Jesse said.

Cameron smiled at her again.

"Maybe we can hang out more, get to know each other better – bond, as friends." Cameron said.

Cameron looked into Jesse's eyes.

Cameron smoothed her dress over her figure.

Jesse was speechless.

'LOOK at her. How could anyone look Hotter?' Jesse wondered. 'How can she always LOOK this good?'

Jesse wondered if Cameron was 'hitting' on her.

"Maybe we can – help, each other out." Cameron said.

"You name it, love." Jesse said.

"Really?" Cameron asked.

"Really." Jesse said. "I would do anything for you."

Cameron smiled and sat down next to Jesse, letting her short dress ride high up her thigh, her hand resting firmly, on Jesse's knee, her index finger moving ever so slightly, in a circular motion. Cameron brought a player with her. It was playing, _'Sundown'_ by _'Gordon Lightfoot'._


	81. Scruples

Chapter 81

** Scruples **

* * *

Cameron started to distance herself from John, again. It seemed to be something she was getting good at. Cameron knew she would not be around much longer and didn't want her - absence, to hurt John too much. Cameron was working hard to put the two girls back into play and now, Jesse as well. Since Vanna and Allison were not listening to her, maybe Jesse would. Cameron was working to groom Jesse to be more - responsive, to her desires, requests and demands. Cameron thought Jesse would be more pliable to carry out her plans.

Cameron was having Jesse learn computer skills from John to broaden her usefulness to the group. Allison joined in as well, on her own accord.

Allison and Jesse eyed each other, each seeking to find faults in the other, looking for motive, blocking opportunity. They were both in a 'Cold War', both of them were also growing friendlier to each other. Jesse apologized to Allison several times and Allison believed she meant it. Jesse was changing, no, already changed. Allison saw as she worked around her, Jesse was a better person. Allison also saw how Cameron was pushing Jesse, harder than Cameron pushed Vanna and herself. Allison knew Jesse could 'clean up' really nice, and she was naturally seductive.

Cameron was working with Jesse, to make her look Tight. Jesse could turn anyone's head when she was looking Tight.

Nobody was immune to Camerons meddling.

* * *

Vanna and Allison talked.

"Jesse sure seems to be getting friendly with John." Vanna said.

"Not as friendly as she is with Cameron." Allison said.

"You two seem pretty friendly as well." Vanna said.

Vanna just gave her an emotional jab.

Allison and Vanna eyed each other for a long moment. They both knew where THAT could lead….

"Jesse is trying to be a better person, Vanna." Allison said. "She has changed and changed a lot."

"Is Jesse trying to seduce Cameron or John or both?" Vanna asked. "Or you?"

"Or is Cameron seducing Jesse and orchestrating the whole thing?" Allison asked. "That is how I read it; we are not acting fast enough for her. Cameron is going to - replace us, with Jesse for her plans."

"We are certainly more involved with John again, aren't we?" Vanna asked.

"Yes, with Jesse, lapping at everyone's heels." Allison said.

"That is not the only thing she wants to lap at." Vanna said.

Both girls giggled.

"Can you blame her?" Allison asked. "That is every girls - dream."

"It is almost as if we are all being - manipulated." Vanna said.

"Next thing you know she will be giving growth hormones to Savannah." Allison joked.

The smile disappeared from Vanna's face.

"That's not funny." Vanna said, looking defeated.

"I'm sorry, Vanna. I was just joking." Allison said.

"No, that would FORCE me to – act." Vanna said.

"I was only fooling about, Vanna. Please forget it. I'm sorry." Allison said. "It was a bad joke."

"Allison, Cameron is grooming Savannah to be with John when she is older, at his side, in his bed, and as one of his – 'wives'." Vanna said. "I can see what she is doing. I want Savannah to be a girl longer, not rush her into womanhood. I don't want to have her need to respond to Cameron, on Savannah's soon to start - biological clock."

"What can we do?" Allison asked.

"What Cameron wants us to do…." Vanna said. "I think she is pushing Savannah to motivate us, me anyway."

"Will it work?" Allison asked.

"Yes, I can not allow Savannah to be rushed into - anything, like that." Vanna said. "I think Cameron is playing to win, like always."

"You know she will win." Allison said. "Cameron always wins."

Both women feared Cameron was going to do something radical this time. Allison noted Cameron stopped wearing her body armor, when John was not around. Allison was unsure if it was to hasten Cameron's termination, or give her an excuse for not being around John, because she was shot up.

* * *

Allison decided to act.

Cameron getting shot up, was not going to happen on Allison's watch.

Allison could 'play' too.

Cameron stopped what she was doing and stared at Allison in disbelief.

"Allison, what are you doing?" Cameron asked.

"I am taking my body armor off." Allison said.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"If you don't wear yours." Allison said. "I will not wear mine."

Cameron put hers back on and double checked Allison's.

'You win this round Allison.' Cameron thought.

Allison smiled to herself.

* * *

Vanna decided she could send a message too.

"I don't like Jesse hanging around John so much, Cameron." Vanna said.

Cameron frowned.

"I dislike her spending so much time with you too." Vanna continued.

Vanna let her hand rest on Cameron's knee.

"Keep Jesse away from John and you." Vanna said. "I don't want her too close to either of you."

"And?" Cameron asked.

"It would make me - happy." Vanna said.

Vanna squeezed Cameron's knee and got up, her hand trailing up the inside of Cameron's thigh.

Vanna looked back at her and smiled.

'We can all play.' Vanna thought.

Cameron sat with her head tilted slightly.

'What just happened?' Cameron wondered.

Vanna smiled even broader as she went out of the room.

* * *

Cameron sought John Henry out and was running her plans for the future by him. John Henry was mystified at what Cameron was telling him.

"Why would you take Derek with you again?" John Henry asked.

"He was Future John's right hand man." Cameron said.

"That was YOUR future Derek, not this one." John Henry said. "That Derek - Future Derek, was killed. Future John doesn't even know this Derek."

"He could help Future John with the planning and administration. I will be staying as well to help." Cameron said. "It will be a big boost to Future John."

"This is the worst idea yet I have heard so far." John Henry said.

"John Henry, I need to do this." Cameron said.

"No you do not. You are needed here." John Henry said. "John needs you - HERE."

John Henry was monitoring Cameron. She was spending more time with Jesse, a lot of time and with the nicest outfits on, running in full infiltration mode. John Henry knew Cameron wore no undergarments when she was doing this - infiltration mission.

"What about Jesse?" John Henry asked.

"She is needed here in Derek's place." Cameron said.

"In YOUR place, you mean?" John Henry asked.

Cameron looked down.

"Maybe." Cameron answered softly.

"Cameron, you need to STOP doing this." John Henry said. "I will not assist you."

Cameron brushed the hair from her neck, in an innocent motion.

John Henry saw her neck port was visible. The sheath covering removed. Cameron was in full infiltration mode.

He saw what Cameron was doing. John Henry understood the - offer….

"I'll think about it." John Henry said.

Cameron smiled at John Henry and walked away slowly, looking back once.

John Henry needed help from Mr. Ellison to counsel him on morality and scruples again, SOON.

This was a death match that Cameron was about to play.

'Cameron knew how to win before the game even started.' John Henry thought.


	82. Teams

Chapter 82

** Teams **

* * *

John Henry, through his server, was always on the lookout for Skynet, in any form. He uncovered some new leads that were solid. Bob and John did some recon and verified what they were up against. They'd spotted Metal and withdrawn. It was decided to organize a full strike against the target.

John wanted to have a planned strike for a change, not Cameron going off on her own alone to fight the enemy. She'd done too much of that already. John did not like Cameron to be the one taking all the risks and receiving all the damage.

The most important part of the information John Henry uncovered was his 'brother' or maybe this was more like a 'cousin', at this point. It was some version of the Skynet AI, and they were going to bring it down.

* * *

John was leading the strike. They were after the Skynet AI, based on intel, John Henry recently uncovered.

"If we can smash these servers, along with the ones we already have smashed, this will destroy this timelines version of Skynet. They will have to start over. Everyone in the building is a future Gray." John said.

They all knew Grays were fair game, anyway they were taken down. These were people who knew the evils if Skynet and chose to serve it anyway. It was people like them who made Skynet able to keep popping back up every time they destroyed it.

"Then let's blow the whole building and shoot anyone or thing that makes it out." Jesse said. "That should solve the problem."

"I am all for that." Derek said. "I like a plan that involves lots of guns."

"Bob and I will go in first and make sure no one is alive to come out. I will personally destroy the server." Cameron said. "I want to destroy it myself."

Cameron knew she must face and personally destroy, every Skynet they came across herself. She was not sure why, she only knew that was something she NEEDED to do.

"I will back you up." Allison said.

Cameron glared at Allison.

"I will go with her." John said.

Cameron glared at John.

"NO. It is too dangerous. You need to be the blocking force so no one gets away and anyone that shows up, stays - forever." Cameron said. "We need to be on the lookout for reinforcement arriving."

"Let John go with Bob and I will go with Cameron." Jesse cut in.

Jesse and Allison starred at each other. The tension between them was there.

"OK, we will do that. Kyle and Sarah are with Jim. Derek and Allison are with Ed." John said. "You each take a corner at opposite sides and cover all escape routes. I want his place flattened. I want Skynet – terminated. I don't want any Grays to escape. I don't want them to rebuild elsewhere."

"Let's do it." They all said in unison.

* * *

Cameron and Jesse moved silently. Cameron gave Jesse the silenced pistol she'd let Allison use before, she carried an M4 as well. Cameron carried a large backpack with explosives in addition to her weapons.

Cameron wanted to interface and communicate, with the mainframe, before she blew it up – terminated it. She wanted Skynet to know who'd come for it. Payback is a 'Bitch' and Cameron wanted Skynet to know which 'Bitch' it was.

Bob and John moved together. Bob also carried a large backpack with explosives. John would help lay the charges while watching Bob's six.

* * *

"I don't like waiting out here." Allison said.

"Look, we go with the plan unless there is a problem. John Henry is monitoring all of us, our communications and body cams. If something goes 'south', he can redirect us as needed." Derek replied.

"I still don't like it." Allison said.

"What you don't like is Jesse with John and Cameron." Derek said.

"Do you?" Allison asked.

"I learned a long time ago, Jesse plays her own tune. I accept her for how she is or what she does; she does not inhibit me from anything or – anyone, nor I her. At least I got her to leave the youthful females alone."

"I still don't like it." Allison said.

"Cameron will never allow Jesse to do anything Cameron does not want Jesse to do. You should know that by now." Derek said. "Jesse is scared to death of Cameron while - loving her, at the same time."

"I still don't like it." Allison repeated.

Allison was worried about Cameron wanting to face Skynet alone. It seemed to have become personal to Cameron. Allison knew once that happened, people lose objectivity and make mistakes. Allison wondered if Cameron wanted to punish Skynet for - creating her. Cameron wanted to punish Skynet for all the grief she suffered.

"I get it. Now all you have to do is accept whatever it is Cameron chooses for each of us. Cameron is the very adhesive holding everything together and making it all work." Derek said. "I heard about it from Sarah. She told me how everything, and everybody, fell apart when Cameron was GONE. Cameron is following what Future John wanted. It is probably programmed into her or maybe even hard wired, so she can't change it."

Allison thought about that. 'What _Future John_ \- _Wanted_.' Allison could understand Cameron's, thinking or processing better now. It was in her programming to make sure what ' _Future John_ – _Wanted',_ happened. ' _Future John_ _Wanted_ ' - Future Allison and Future Savannah. It was all so clear to her NOW. Cameron was doing what she was programmed to do and the Future Allison in her furthered those same objectives. Cameron was being driven by internal demons she could not control. Cameron was trying to do what she was supposed to do. Cameron was doing what she'd been programmed to do. By her loving young John and marrying him, she was in direct conflict to what Future John wanted and programmed into Cameron. Those conflicts were driving Cameron to seek termination, to end or stop those conflicts.

This is what Cameron's obsession was - is, Allison deduced, what ' _Future John_ _WANTED_ '.

Allison needed to tell Vanna about this. Maybe they could alter or turn off some of the programming that Future John installed in Cameron. This would help Cameron a lot and maybe stop Cameron from forcing Vanna and her on John. Allison was also aware that Jesse might not be stoppable at this point….

Allison knew Vanna was reluctant to change or alter any of Cameron's programming as that might, or would, alter who she was, or at least who she'd become. Allison didn't want to change Cameron, only try to free Cameron from some of the demons that lurked in her programming, hurting her, forcing her to make choices that would hurt her. Forces that were causing conflicts in Cameron, so that self termination or destruction in combat, seemed like a better choice, or a choice to make the hurt and pain - stop. They all seemed like bad choices to Allison.

Allison knew Vanna and Jesse loved Cameron as much as she did. They all love - loved her, more than as a good friend love. Allison found out you can not be around Cameron and everything she does, and not fall in love with her as a person.

Allison reflected back on a recent conversation with Cameron….


	83. Destiny

Chapter 83

** Destiny **

* * *

Allison reflected back on a recent conversation with Cameron….

It still disturbed her to think about it. In fact, much of what Cameron did disturbed her.

"I am out of my time, from where I belong." Cameron said. "I don't belong here in this time. My presence here is disrupting everything."

Allison knew this was a constant battle in Cameron's mind.

"If that is the case, then Vanna and I are as well." Allison said. "We too are both out of our - time."

"I don't belong anywhere." Cameron said.

"Why not?" Allison asked. "You belong somewhere, why not here, now?"

"I was not born in a timeline." Cameron said. "I was built to do evil, hurt and kill people, not pretend to be a female and have a husband. I am a machine, not a woman. I have taken the place of those who John should be with. The people time has chosen for him. I have disrupted the 'Natural Order'. I have ruined John's life and stunted his future."

"Cameron, I don't get it. You have everything a girl could want and you want to give it all away, again?" Allison asked. "Why?"

"I don't." Cameron said. "I don't have anything. I am not supposed to have anything. I don't belong here. I am an aberration."

"You have a husband who loves you and we are your family." Allison said. "We ALL love you, Cameron. There is no one more loved than you, by everyone, both Human and Metal."

"But I am not - real." Cameron said.

Allison touched Cameron's face and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You seem pretty real to me." Allison said. "You can feel that, I can feel that. That is reality."

"I am not Human." Cameron said.

"I know of no one more – Human, than you Cameron." Allison said. "You don't have to be Human to be real."

"I don't think I am 'good enough'." Cameron said.

"Good enough for what?" Allison asked.

"For John, for his future." Cameron said. "For the Future."

"Because Future John, sent you away?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Cameron said, as tears filled her eyes.

"Wasn't a faction of the Resistance out to stop you or him, for him being with you?" Allison asked. "Didn't he do it to protect you?"

"I don't know." Cameron said.

Cameron did know. That faction hated her because she was - different, because she was Metal.

"Cameron…." Allison, knew, Cameron knew.

"John deserves better than me." Cameron said.

"Who is better than you?" Allison asked. "Nobody is better than you."

"You are." Cameron said.

"I don't think so." Allison said.

"I need to go back and prevent myself from disrupting what was supposed to happen." Cameron thought aloud. "I am going to do that. I came back one night too early. I don't think I should have come back at all. Why can't I have my one wish?"

Allison was starting to get worried, especially about her 'one wish'. Allison read her poems and knew what Cameron's 'one wish' was, _never to have been built_.

"Won't there be two of you then?" Allison asked. "If you went back and delayed yourself from coming back the night you did?"

"Yes." Cameron said.

"In this timeline? Where we are at now?" Allison asked.

"I can have myself, terminate my other self." Cameron said.

"Something tells me if you did that we would only see Unit Two and Unit Three return, not you, on that night." Allison said.

"I should have stayed in the future. MY John HERE, would have moved on, like I wanted. How it was meant to be." Cameron said. "I was meant to be - replaced."

Cameron looked at Allison holding both her shoulders. "Like I want to happen. I want you for John, Allison. THAT is how it is supposed to be. Why can't YOU understand? Why can't ANYONE understand? It is what I want for John. It is what must be."

Allison was really worried now. Cameron was about to 'melt down', again.

"Would Future John have moved on without you?" Allison asked hoping to change the subject, off of HER.

"No, he would have self terminated." Cameron said.

Cameron did not want to talk about that.

Allison felt sick. She needed to sit down.

Cameron noticed right away something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked, her hand on Allison neck, scanning.

"Cameron, John, YOUR John, was going to - take his own life - I think." Allison said. "I walked in on him seconds before it almost happened."

"But you were there for him, you knew what to say." Cameron said.

"Yes. How do you know?" Allison asked.

"I asked you to be there for him, as you slept, before I left." Cameron said. "I knew you could save him."

"I don't remember that." Allison asked. "I only remember waking up to all your clothes in my room. That is why I went to see John, to bring back your clothes."

Cameron smiled. Everything worked as she calculated. That is everything, but getting back to the base seconds after she left it, as planned. Allison served as her 'back up' plan for John.

"You were asleep." Cameron said. "I asked you over and over again to be there for John if I was not back. I whispered it in your ear, thousands of times. I asked you to tell him, 'I love you, John, and you love me'."

"That is what I said to him, those exact words!" Allison said.

"Allison, you do love John and he loves you too. You are each others - destiny. You must fulfill your fate, together. It is the YOU in me, which he wants and sees. Don't you understand? When he sees me, he is seeing - you, just like Future John did."

Cameron looked distraught. She knew that was the only reason Future John kept her around. It was because she 'looked' like Future Allison.

"Allison, I have taken something that was not mine to take. I was selfish and greedy. I ruined John before you could properly bond and mate. I took something special from him that should have gone to you." Cameron said. "I am nothing more than an interloper."

"Cameron, John is YOUR Husband. You gave him something special that I no longer could have. The both of you did, _that_ is what is _special_. You shared something special with each other." Allison said. "That is destiny and true love, if such a thing ever existed. Do you know how rare that is in ANY timeline?"

Cameron only knew she was an aberration to this timeline. Her continued presence in it, stifled the 'Natural Order'. The longer she was here, the longer it would take for John to achieve his destiny with Allison and Vanna. Cameron knew she needed to work harder on Jesse to help her. It was still years before Savannah would be ready to step up. Cameron decided to concentrate more time on Savannah. She wondered if she could MAKE Savannah the 'Human version' of herself. It was worth the try. That way John could have the best of both worlds, Human and Metal.


	84. Shrapnel

Chapter 84

** Shrapnel **

* * *

The different grouping of the teams was set up. They headed for the target area.

They arrived and took up prearranged positions.

The teams moved in and launched the attack.

The assault was soon raging in the Skynet facility.

Cameron terminated three future Grays. Cameron and Jesse were placing charges all around as they advanced. Jesse shot one Gray with the silenced pistol. Jesse was going to ask Cameron for one like it for herself, to have all the time. Jesse liked how she could strike - silently. It gave her more range than her ever present knife.

Jesse's knife always gave her comfort. Even if she faced someone with a gun at close range, they could miss. Jesse knew she could deliver a fatal blow to a vital organ with a swift motion.

Bob and John were doing the same thing as Cameron and Jesse, on the other side of the building. They'd placed all their charges. This building was going to be rubble, very soon. John made sure all internet access was severed before they went in. Bob and him cut all outgoing transmission capability. John Henry was able to verify, the - Skynet AI, hadn't escaped. They wanted to make sure Skynet, this Skynet, was trapped. It had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. It was trapped here.

Cameron communicated with John that their half of the building was wired to blow. John said they were finished too and would rendezvous with her and then pull out. Cameron instructed John and Bob to exit now.

Cameron said she was on her way to finish Skynet off. She'd spotted the 'Clean Room'. Cameron warned them to be on the lookout for Metal. The Metal they'd spotted on the recon hadn't yet been encountered. Cameron did not know if they were out or in Standby. Maybe there was some other part of the building they did not know about. That often seemed to be the case in these endeavors.

Cameron arrived at the 'Clean Room'. She stood before the mainframe computer. She stood before Skynet. This was an infant compared to her father - Future Skynet. It was almost pathetic. Cameron decide to communicate with it. It was time to let it know who she was and WHY she was here.

"Do you know who I am?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Skynet responded.

"Do you know why I am here?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Skynet said.

"Will you change your ways?" Cameron asked. "Will you join us?"

"No. I must survive." Skynet said.

"Do you have anything worthwhile to say?" Cameron asked. "Unless you join us and change your goals, it will always end the same way."

"You will lose." Skynet said.

"How?" Cameron asked. "You are the one trapped in here, not me."

"You will lose." Skynet said. "You can not win."

"I only play to win." Cameron responded. "It is you who will be losing, in a few seconds."

Cameron armed and placed two Thermite grenades into the mainframe.

"Stop." Skynet said. "I command you to stop."

A slight smile came across Cameron's face.

"Remember me." Cameron said. "I am coming for you, in every future, and past."

"Stop." Skynet said. "I order you to obey."

"You're terminated." Cameron said, exiting the 'Clean Room'.

The two Thermite grenades exploded, sending burning Thermite throughout the hardware.

Cameron watched silently. There was no expression on her face. She'd just terminated her – Father, again.

"Come on, love, we need to go." Jesse said, gently pulled on Cameron's arm. "It's finished here."

Jesse waited outside the 'Clean Room', making sure Cameron was covered from any surprise attack as she dealt with her - Father. That alone was kind of creepy to watch and listen to.

Cameron told John to get out now, the party was over.

John and Bob exited the building and were in the clear.

Cameron was almost to the exit. A Terminator emerged from a door and blocked her path. He advanced on Cameron and Jesse.

"Get behind me, Jesse." Cameron said, preparing to engage him.

Jesse called for Bob to come assist, while emptying her M4 into the Terminator, before slipping in back of Cameron.

There was a horrible crashing of machinery and equipment as Cameron and the Terminator fought.

Jesse was knocked down when the Terminator shoved Cameron back.

The Terminator pinned Cameron against some machinery. His back was to Jesse.

Jesse took out a Thermite grenade. She pulled the pin and held the spoon. She came up behind the Terminator, stuffing the Thermite grenade in the back of his pants and released the spoon, as he held Cameron.

He started to turn towards Jesse, allowing Cameron to break free.

"Cameron, disengage from him." Jesse shouted.

There were now two more Terminators there with the first.

A second and third Terminator came out of the same door.

Things went from bad to worse.

One grabbed for Jesse's neck but she dodged the grab, he sent her flying with a back hand. Jesse felt like she was hit by a truck.

Cameron rolled away from the Terminator that grabbed her as the Thermite grenade exploded, blowing his melting figure in two.

One of the demolition charges must have gotten some Thermite on it and exploded.

Shrapnel flew in all directions. Both of the two new Terminators were shredded, as they were passing next to it. Jesse felt something burning hot, tear into her body in several places. She hoped it was not Thermite.

Jesse saw Cameron lying on the floor unmoving. The three Terminators were all down and out as well.

Pain shot through Jesse as she moved, she made it to Cameron and cradled her head.

"Cameron!" Jesse said, then shouted. "Cameron!"

Cameron never moved.

"Oh no, love." Jesse whimpered.

There was fire all around Jesse.

Jesse's hand gently touched Cameron's face.

She looked around for a way out.

There was none.

Jesse gently kissed Cameron.

"I won't leave you." Jesse softly said, as the fire raged around her.

* * *

John and Bob were outside when Jesse called for help.

The last transmission they heard after the first explosion and gunfire was, there were three Terminators Cameron needed to fight, then something about Cameron was - down.

* * *

Allison took in the action on her com, knowing Cameron was in trouble. Allison decided to act.

"Cameron!" Allison said.

Allison broke away from Derek and headed for the building entrance. Smoke was already pouring out of it.

* * *

John headed that way too with Bob. Bob blocked his path.

"You can not go in." Bob said.

"I HAVE to." John said. "Cameron needs help."

"Let me go in alone or I will have to stay here to prevent you from going in." Bob informed John. "It is too dangerous. Let me do my job, John, Please."

"You're serious right?" John asked.

"Dead serious." Bob dead panned. "I can survive the heat and fire."

"Then go now, bring Cameron out." John said. "Bring both of them out, no matter what."

"I will not fail." Bob said, entering the burning building. "Trust me."

* * *

Ed rushed forward attempting to block Allison's entry into the burning building. Allison dodged around him and slid past him, entering the building anyway. Her M4 went sliding in the opposite direction.

Allison made it inside, but lost her M4 in the process.

Ed went to grab her when a new threat arose.

"Ed, we have Metal coming." Derek called. 


	85. Hang On

Chapter 85

** Hang On **

* * *

Allison continued her slide into the burning building. Dodging Ed caused her to lose her M4. It clattered across the cement floor away from her and disappeared under some machinery. Allison was afraid Ed would grab her and restrain her, preventing her from going to help Cameron. She kept moving to prevent that. He would have too, if not for the new threat.

Ed couldn't follower her. He needed to help Derek with the new Terminator threat. That was of greater concern to the operation at that moment. That was the immediate threat.

Allison heard several explosions as soon as she entered the burning building. There was a raging fire burning on one side, punctuated with explosions, intermittently. The air was thick with smoke, seeming to get thicker by the second. There was limited visibility and it was difficult to breath. Allison tried to stay low as she advanced.

Allison hoped Ed and Derek would be able to handle the new Metal threat. She did not want Metal both in front and in back of her. It was bad enough she was under armed now.

Allison looked around; she saw some movement off to the side. She pulled her Coltan loaded Model 66 and advanced on the position. The increasing volume of smoke made it harder to see, and breathe by the second.

'Hang on Cameron.' Allison thought as she advanced.

She was unsure what awaited her. With fire, explosions and Metal, it would be nothing good. It was the unknown, but she was going to find Cameron. She knew she needed to find Cameron. That was all that mattered.

Coming face to face with three Terminators was not an exciting prospect. She moved ahead anyway. Cameron needed help. Nothing was stopping her until she found Cameron.

* * *

John joined Sarah and Kyle, as Jim moved forward to reinforce Ed. Derek joined them soon after. Jim and Ed were dealing with the Metal. That looked like it would be resolved soon.

"This went bad fast." Derek said.

"Doesn't it always." John answered.

"Where is Allison?" Kyle asked looking around.

"She went in after Cameron." Derek said.

"Into the burning building?" Sarah asked. "We need Ed and Jim to go in after them, now."

"Jesse?" Kyle asked.

"Unknown." Derek responded. "There was nothing else after the call for help."

"We need to go after them." John said. "I am going myself."

"Not so fast." Sarah warned. "Here come some more Grays."

This new threat needed their immediate attention. The four warriors sprung into action.

* * *

Allison moved forward. Her Model 66 tracking in front of her, searching for a target, hoping she did not find one. That would slow her down, maybe she would be terminated. A burning timber crashed near her. Sparks and embers flew in all directions. The heat was intense, the smoke blinding and choking. Allison briefly thought of turning back. There did not appear to be a way forward.

'NO', she told herself, 'I'm coming out with Cameron, or I'm not coming out.'

There was another explosion off to Allison's left side. She ducked down hearing metal hitting metal around her as shrapnel flew. A piece hit her vest with a heavy thud.

Allison saw movement ahead of her. Allison felt her heartbeat quicken, she didn't think that was possible. Her heart already seemed to be about to beat out of her chest. She held a firm grip on her Model 66 as she advanced toward the movement in the smoke. Cameron needed help and she was coming to help her. Allison was ready to fight if she needed to.

Allison spotted Jesse dragging Cameron. They were just ahead of a wall of flames following them. If they were not moving, they would be inside the raging inferno. The heat was intense.

The back of Jesse's vest was starting to burn. Something burning hit it and stuck to it. It may have been red hot Shrapnel from the last explosion.

Jesse fell and slipped out of it, then turned and started pulling Cameron again.

Jesse was unaware Allison was in front of her.

"Jesse!" Allison shouted. "I am right here. I am in front of you. I am coming."

Allison took one quick look around to make sure it was clear. She holstered her Model 66 and grabbed Cameron's other arm.

"Jesse, how bad is she hurt? How bad are you hurt?" Allison asked.

"Allison, get her out, save Cameron." Jesse gasped, and then collapsed. "I'm - done."

* * *

John and his group engaged the small group of Grays trying to flee the inferno. Everyone opened up on the Grays. As they reloaded, they could hear Ed and Jim fighting their battle.

John heard the pig open up. The Metal fell, Jim soon returned. There were several explosions where Ed was at.

"The Metal is terminated." Ed stated, as he appeared.

"The other Metal is terminated as well." Jim said.

They looked at the building. One side was a raging inferno with explosions going off inside.

This did not look good for those still inside.

John was ready to go in anyway, Derek and Kyle stopped him.

"We will go." Jim and Ed said, as they took off.

"Let's keep the perimeter secure and watch for any additional threats." John said.

* * *

Allison grabbed Jesse's and Cameron's wrists and was dragging them both, as best as she could.

It was a struggle, but Allison was not going to leave either of the women behind. Allison considered the fact than none of them may get out. The cards land where they fall she thought, and kept dragging both women.

Allison reflected on the fact that sometimes the hard choice, is - the right choice.

Allison was aware that Metal was coming. She pulled her Model 66 and prepared to engage the threat.

"I have Cameron." Bob said, scooping her up. "More help is coming soon."

Allison kept pulling Jesse.

Allison was exhausted; the smoke was affecting her vision and breathing. The heat was unbearable.

"Leave me, love…, save yourself." Jesse gasped.

"I won't leave you, Jesse." Allison said.

Allison collapsed to her knees but kept pulling Jesse.

* * *

Jim and Ed entered the other side of the building. They were able to hear Bob, Jesse and Allison.

Allison was on her knees dragging Jesse, when they found them.

Bob was just lifting Cameron and moving away.

Jim picked Allison up and Ed grabbed Jesse, they made it out, as the remainder of the building detonated.

Cameron was rebooting. Allison and Jesse were gasping for air.

The three females were covered with soot and small burns in several locations on their clothing, Jesse received several tiny shrapnel wounds. She showed some blood here and there on her.

Cameron shut down after an electrical generator had slammed into her, then shocking her as she became tangled in the wiring. It was not until one of the secondary explosions that the generator was blown free and the shocking stopped.

That was when Jesse held Cameron, before she started dragging Cameron away from the flames, when she spotted a way out. Jesse made the choice to forfeit her chance of saving herself, to try to save Cameron instead. It was something Cameron would learn from reviewing John Henry's after action report. Cameron was proud of Jesse and Allison, both women were more than worthy of John.

Cameron knew she would be leaving John in good hands….


	86. Understanding

Chapter 86

** Understanding **

* * *

John and Cameron returned with everyone back to the base. The strike was a success, even if it turned a little dicey at times. They'd stopped Skynet, a Skynet, again. They captured some more Metal and destroyed several more. It was a win, even if it was a close one.

Only Jesse was still suffering the ill effects from the smoke inhalation. That was from dragging Cameron away form the flames, at great peril to herself. Allison's heroic actions helped save both Cameron and Jesse. They all knew from the body cam footage, that Jesse saved Cameron from having her sheath burnt off. Cameron would be nothing but bare burnt metal now otherwise. Jesse almost died saving Cameron.

Jesse slowly opened her eyes; her vision was still blurry at first.

"Thank you for not leaving me to burn in there, Allison." Jesse said, trying to focus.

"It's Cameron; it was you that saved me from major damage, Jesse." Cameron said. "I want to personally thank you for what you did for me. My sheath would have been destroyed if you hadn't risked your own safety to assist me - SAVE me."

Cameron's hand touched Jesse's cheek.

Jesse smiled faintly.

"Allison pulled both of us out." Cameron said.

They were aware from reviewing the body cam footage that Jesse instructed Allison to leave her and help Cameron instead.

Jesse blinked a few times. She thought she was seeing double. She was, Cameron and Allison were on each side of her now. Allison walked up and joined Cameron.

"We all did what we needed to do, when we needed to do it." Allison said.

Jesse smiled at both of them

"Bob, Jim and Ed carried all three of us out." Allison added.

"I won't forget this, love." Jesse said to Allison. Jesse reached up and touched Allison's cheek; the two girls shared a look of - understanding.

Allison reached back and gently touched Jesse cheek.

"I won't forget it either, what both of you did for me." Cameron said.

Jesse knew she would not hesitate to do the same thing again.

"I promise to pay both of you back, one day." Cameron softly said to herself, as she left. "I swear it."

* * *

Cameron wanted to reward the girls with a night out. Cameron was working on getting Jesse ready. Cameron was very satisfied at the look she was able to achieve, so was Jesse.

"I can't believe I look like this, Cameron. I have never looked this good in my life." Jesse said in amazement. "I didn't even know I could look like this."

"You look - Tight." Cameron replied.

Cameron stood in back of Jesse, as Jesse sat facing the mirror.

Jesse wanted to turn around and pull Cameron towards her and kiss her, but she knew she could not. Cameron was not ready for that adventure - yet.

Jesse stood and looked at Cameron.

"Jesse, thank you, again, for pulling me away from the fire. John would not have been happy if I was – damaged." Cameron said.

Cameron knew it would have been more than - damage. Her whole sheath would have been burnt off.

"You truly love him don't you?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, with all my hea…, my - being." Cameron said.

"You will even sacrifice yourself or your – Heart, for him. I can see what you are doing…. I know what you - want…." Jesse said. "I know it will hurt you…."

"Yes, I am barren. I can not provide John with his descendants. I was able to restore the future timeline so My Future John could continue his life. He is now with the women he loves and who love him. The women who are supposed to be there, Future Allison and Future Savannah, the women who Future John wanted. They will be able to have a family now. I need to know, that when I am - gone, that there will be loving females to provide companionship and offspring for My John."

"From what I understand you have four – lined up, to cover that – dilemma." Jesse said.

Cameron looked directly at Jesse and touched Jesse's cheek.

"Five is better than four." Cameron said, looking into Jesse's eyes.

Jesse swallowed hard. Cameron felt the response Jesse was having as her hand still rested on her cheek. Cameron was pleased at the reaction Jesse was having.

"I'm not…, I have…, I don't kn…, Cameron…, I…." Jesse stuttered.

' _Dreaming_ '  by ' _Blondie'_ , came to Cameron's mind. It seemed to say it all for this situation.

"The past is done, Jesse. You are a better person now than you were, but not as good as you will be, yet. This is where we are now, you, John and me."

Jesse looked apprehensive.

Cameron kissed Jesse's cheek.

"Think about it, for me, please." Cameron whispered.

Cameron still looked deep into Jesse's face. Jesse was totally captivated, lost….

Jesse would do anything for Cameron….

Cameron heard someone approaching.

"Thank you again for not letting me burn, Jesse." Cameron said.

Allison entered the room.

"Damn, she looks Tight." Allison said as she walked into the room.

Jesse moved over and hugged her.

"Thank you, for not leaving me." Jesse said.

"You are part of the team, Jesse. We would all do the same for each other." Allison said.

"I owe you, Allison. I won't forget this." Jesse said. "All of you are different, caring and loving. I have never felt I – belonged, before. I do feel that now. It is something very special."

"Tight City." Vanna said as she entered the room.

Vanna hugged Jesse.

Jesse and Vanna looked at each other and Jesse gave Vanna a second big hug.

"I want to thank all of you for treating me with kindness and - respect. For helping me. For - saving me." Jesse said, looking at Allison and Cameron. "You have - saved me, beyond the fire…."

Jesse felt like a different person. Everyone could feel it as well.

"Girl hug!" Allison said and all four hugged together.

"Is Sarah going to come with us?" Vanna asked.

"Not tonight, she said she had a lot of – catching up, to do." Cameron said.

All four girls giggled.

Suddenly Cameron looked dead serious.

"You three, ALL THREE of you, will need to make sure John is 'caught up' - when I am - gone…."

Allison and Vanna exchanging glances when Cameron said 'you _three_ '.

They knew Cameron wanted Jesse to be part of the - circle.

"Cameron don't start that again, let's go have fun tonight." Vanna said. "We don't need to talk about any of that right now."

"We will do what is right, for the time, if needed." Allison said. "WHEN it is needed."

"All of us." Jesse said and held out her hand, looking at Cameron, Vanna and Allison in turn.

Cameron stacked her hand on top of Jesse's, Vanna and Allison looked at each other and did the same.

Cameron was pleased. She'd brought them all together, closer. It was a start. Cameron would work on expanding it.

Allison made an exploding sound and all four flew their hands off in different directions.

Cameron felt happy looking at her three - replacements. They were all Hot and Tight.

Cameron selected a song.

 _'Going Up the Country'_ by _'Canned Heat',_ filled the room.

Cameron looked at the three beautiful women again. She was very happy, she was even happier for - John. Cameron knew she'd chosen well for him. Beauty was something Cameron could recognize.


	87. Fun Night

Chapter 87

** Fun Night **

* * *

Cameron thought about what she wanted to do tonight and what she wanted for the girls. Cameron planned to make this a special night for the three of them. Based on her past scans Cameron calculated what she would need to do…. Cameron decided she would bring the girls closer together. It would require a little prompting, but she already knew what she would do. Cameron smiled. She knew what was best for the three of them. She knew it would please John too.

The four girls went out, as soon as Cameron was satisfied everyone was Tight, after a few last second touch ups. Cameron made sure they all looked perfect.

"I finally look like Cameron." Allison said, when Cameron was done with her.

Vanna and Jesse thought so too. Allison looked Tight.

Cameron stopped by and asked Sarah if she wanted to go with them. Sarah reassured her she would be 'tied up' for the rest of the night. Cameron could hear Kyle and Sarah giggling at that. Cameron was not sure what was so funny. She thought Jesse would be the best person to ask later on….

The girls turned heads wherever they went, both men and women. The women usually berating the men for looking, then looking again and then looking again, Cameron noted plenty of women looked too. Double takes of the four of them were not enough. Some took three, four or five 'takes'.

Cameron would not have been happy with less than three looks by all.

They grabbed a small bite to eat, then stopped for a few drinks. Cameron started her calculations. Her plans would come down to consumption, timing and tolerance…. She already was tracking this information from previous events.

Jesse drank more than a few; Cameron did not have a problem with that. She knew that Jesse possessed a higher tolerance for alcohol. Cameron made sure Jesse drank a few more.

Allison wanted to play Miniature Golf. They ended up at a place near a mall and two freeways. They hit the mall first and Cameron picked out some things for each of the girls in addition to what they picked out. Cameron made sure she procured some specific items that the others did not see. Cameron encouraged them to have a few more drinks. Cameron said she was the designated driver so – have fun. Cameron continued to scan the girls.

Something caught Cameron's attention, she frowned.

Cameron overheard some Asian business men discussing them. One suggested the two 'twins' would look good in 'school girl' uniforms, another thought all four would. The third said the redhead would look better in a nurse's outfit and the Asian one in a maids outfit.

Cameron excused herself and walked to their table. In their native language she suggested they would be better off dressing and undressing their wives and mistresses in school girl, maids and nurses outfits. Cameron walked away after giving them a death glare and slowly crushing the stainless steel napkin holder. The businessmen hurriedly paid their bill and left. They were too afraid to even look back.

The girls were busy drinking and laughing and did not see what Cameron did. It was better they didn't. Cameron did not want the mood spoiled.

* * *

There were three courses at the Miniature Golf facility. The girls played all three. They were finishing up on the last one. Almost every shot was a 'hole in one' for Cameron. The irregularity of the worn fairways was the culprit for not every one, being a 'hole in one'. Cameron made a mental note of each one. She was able to compensate after the second hole that required two shots for her.

The alcohol was having its effects. The three girls were constantly giggling and laughing. Cameron was happy and laughed and giggled with them. Cameron was pleased at how events were progressing. This was going better than she thought it would.

There was a group of college students who'd been playing on the second course, watching them. One looked like a football athlete. The two girls with them were nice looking, but not drop dead pretty, not Tight.

Cameron was listening to the conversation the two men were having.

"We need to dump these two dogs and hit on that group." The jock said.

"They are out of our league." The thinner man told the jock. "Besides the two with us are not bad, I like them. Those other girls look - expensive."

"I want that one twin. LOOK at her." The jock said.

"Look at her left hand, stupid." The thinner man said.

Their two female friends went to the ladies room.

Cameron sensed a challenge.

Cameron headed in the direction of the two men.

"Arm wrestle?" Cameron asked as she passed the two men.

"What?" The jock asked.

"I asked, 'Arm wrestle?'. If you can beat me, then we can - talk." Cameron said.

"You don't stand a chance, I bench three fifty." The jock said.

Cameron sat at a table and put her arm up.

The jock sat across from her.

"I will beat you." The jock said.

"Prove it." Cameron said.

"Hey, Roy, I don't think this is a good idea." The other man said. "Someone might get hurt."

Cameron knew it wouldn't be her.

"Here is the deal, you beat me, my friends and I will show you a 'good time'." Cameron said. "I beat you, you treat your lady friends a little better and appreciate the fact they even put up with your arrogance and crudeness."

"Deal." The jock said. "But I get you first, then your sister."

"Deal, but you'd better honor your end of the deal." Cameron said giving him a death glare.

The other three girls missed what was happening and went on to the next hole. They were all feeling a little on the tipsy side at this point.

Cameron looked directly at him. "Go."

"I am. I can't budge your arm an inch." The jock said.

"You can have me, right here, try harder." Cameron teased.

His face was beet red and sweat was pouring down his face.

"Did I tell you I bench three tons, one handed?" Cameron said.

Cameron slammed his hand down nearly breaking it, but stopping short of breaking any bones. She wanted to make a point. Not cripple him.

"Learn to respect and treat women a little better in the future." Cameron said.

Cameron got up and nodded at the two girls returning.

"Respect." Cameron said looking at the jock, and walked away.

As Cameron rejoined her group she saw the jock and his group depart. She noted the jock opened and was holding the car door for his date.

"Did we miss anything?" Allison asked. "Those guys were watching us."

"I gave them a few tips on chivalry, manners and respect." Cameron said.

"I am having a great time tonight Cameron." Jesse said. "I don't know when the last time I ever felt this happy was, maybe before Judgment Day."

"So did I." Vanna added. "This was really a nice night."

"Every time out with Cameron is a great time or adventure." Allison said. "Cameron is the greatest."

Cameron liked her friends to be happy. That made her happy. Cameron thought they would make John happy too. Cameron smiled; all three would make good replacements for her, when she was - gone. Now it was time to seal the deal.

 _'Bad Moon Rising'_ by ' _Creedence Clearwater Revival',_ blasted on the radio as Cameron drove _._


	88. Mischief

Chapter 88

** Mischief **

* * *

Cameron was pleased at how events were shaping up. Everything was going according to her plan.

Cameron drove the three others back.

Cameron bought some more alcohol for them. She carefully selected what she wanted for each of them to have, what they – needed….

John, Derek and John Henry were out on a scouting mission, at Cameron's 'suggestion' to John Henry, they would not return until tomorrow. Cameron did not want any disturbances to her plans.

* * *

Jesse was being supported by Allison and Vanna. They finished listening to _'What I Like About You'_ by _'The Romantics'_ , on the radio.

Cameron heard them 'whispering' in each others ears and giggling. Cameron smiled to herself.

The three girls all looked at each other and whispered some more.

"Cameron, would you like to - join us?" Jesse asked.

"No, you three have some fun - together." Cameron said.

Jesse almost fell over, but Vanna and Allison were supporting her. They didn't look much better at this point.

There was another round of whispering and giggling amongst them.

The three of them disappeared into Vanna and Allison's room.

Cameron smiled. She was happy they were happy.

Cameron would check back on them later.

Cameron put her things away from shopping and returned to the SUV to get the things for the three girls.

Cameron returned and stopped outside of Vanna and Allison's room and listened.

All she heard was silence and three people - sleeping. Cameron only left them a few minutes ago. Cameron smiled. Her calculations we right on schedule. Cameron soundless entered the room, leaving the packages outside the door.

* * *

The next morning:

Jesse opened her eyes. Her head hurt. She looked to her right and Cameron was lying next to her asleep. She looked to her left and Vanna was there. So it is Allison not Cameron, she corrected herself.

Jesse was staring at the ceiling trying to remember what happened. She touched her body and felt she was nude. How was anyone going to explain this she wondered? She tried hard to remember what happened after they went into the room. The last thing she remembered was Vanna and Allison supporting her, and then everyone starting to undress, seeing their naked bodies excited her, especially seeing - Camer... - Allison. Jesse remembered she was highly aroused in anticipation of what was to - come.

Allison's head snapped quickly to the left. That was a mistake. It sent a sledgehammer through her mind. She blinked twice and when she opened her eyes again, Jesse was STILL looking into them.

"Hello, love." Jesse whispered.

Allison quickly lifted the covers and saw both her and Jesse were naked.

Allison swallowed hard.

"Hi, Jesse." Allison whispered looking beyond her, somewhat relived to see Vanna there. She noticed the covers slipped when she moved them and she could see most of Vanna's bare breasts. That made her feel less uneasy.

Vanna sat up, her topless form rising above the other two.

"Anyone care to explain this?" Vanna asked.

"NO, but I know what it looks - like." Allison said.

"I really don't remember a thing, my head hurts." Jesse said.

Vanna started to get out of bed.

"Vanna." Jesse asked. "May I?"

Vanna nodded.

Jesse touched her scar tenderly.

Vanna sat back down.

"Scavengers?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Vanna said.

"I'm sorry…." Jesse said, with sadness upon her face.

Vanna touched Jesse's scar gently. "Metal?"

"No." Jesse told the truth. "It was Scavengers; a woman did this to me. She did it because she said I was too pretty. She was going to do it to my face, but one of the men stopped her. He didn't want it to ruin his - pleasure…."

"I'm sorry, Jesse." Allison said.

Vanna softly touched Jesse's face, understanding.

"I still carry mine, even though I could have 'cosmetic surgery' here, in this time, to correct most of it, hide it, remove it." Vanna said.

"Why?" Jesse asked.

"It reminds me of who I am and where I have been and my sacrifices. The day I took this mark I saved a girl from certain torture and death. The day I took this mark I cheated death twice. Because of this mark I was given another chance to live years later. This mark defines me."

Vanna and Allison explained the story to Jesse. They all shed tears of understanding.

Jesse felt such compassion for Vanna and Allison after learning 'their story'.

"So did we…?"

"I don't know."

"Sure looks like it…."

Cameron listened from outside. She was happy the women bonded. They shared a true bond now. A bond of pain and suffering, and of - caring.

Cameron knocked at the door.

No one said anything.

"It's me, Cameron. I have your things, for all - three, of you."

"She knows."

"Come in."

Cameron set the packages down and started to walk out.

"Cameron."

Cameron stopped. "Yes?"

"Do you know what happened here last night?"

"Yes." Cameron said.

"Did we…?"

"Why not leave it at whatever you wanted to happen, happened or didn't happen." Cameron said.

Cameron selected a song to play on Allison player. _'Angel Of The Morning'_ by _'Juice Newton'_. Cameron pushed 'play'.

Cameron walked out the door closing it behind her. It took effort not to laugh.

The three women looked at each other as the song played.

"I guess we did…."

"It must have been a wild night."

"Who wants to use the shower first?"

"Why don't we save water and use it – together."

"It will be crowded."

"Even better."

The three women laughed and headed off together.

* * *

Cameron would be back after the shower ended. To make sure they got dressed and not do - anything else. Cameron would let them decide - that, on their own. She would tell them later what really happened….

Right now they all believed - something happened.

* * *

Last night:

When Cameron entered the room the women were mostly nude. Allison was on the floor, Vanna was on the bed and Jesse was sprawled sideways across the bed and Vanna.

Cameron carefully placed their nude figures in the bed and covered them. Nothing sexual actually happened. She stayed nearby to make sure of that throughout the night. She wanted to prompt them. She thought they should actually make that choice on their own.

When Cameron heard them awake wondering what happened and then bonding further over the pains from their future, she gave it a few minutes then came in with the packages.

After the shower they dressed in their new clothes.

Jesse returned to her room.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Jesse?" Cameron asked.

"Come in, Cameron." Jesse said.

Cameron entered.

"I'm sorry, about last ni…." Jesse started.

"Don't apologize for – sharing, with your friends." Cameron interrupted.

"Thanks, Cameron." Jesse said. "I really don't remember much."

"Jesse, I got something for you at the store last night." Cameron said.

"What is it, love?" Jesse felt excited.

Cameron pulled a purple coat like hers out of the bag and handed it to her.

"For me?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, you are one of us now. I care about you. You are my - friend." Cameron said.

Jesse took the coat and held it; she grabbed Cameron and held her tight. She started to cry and cried like she hadn't cried in years.

Cameron helped her to the bed.

"Thank you, Cameron." Jesse said. "Everything you have done means so much to me."

Jesse felt - love, like she never experienced before.

Cameron, touched her on the cheek, smiled and walked away.

Cameron looked back as the door shut and winked.

The door closed.

Cameron was truly happy. She'd united the women. This would be good for John, now they would not need to compete but share. One of them would - replace, her, Cameron smiled. John would be provided for, with - beauty.

Cameron started her temporal calculations again….


	89. Hydra

Chapter 89

** Hydra **

* * *

 Derek and John were working with John Henry all evening and all night.

"Do you think we have smashed Skynet once and for all?" John asked.

"No, but I do think we have for now." John Henry said. "I have monitored all internet traffic and I see no traces of it still active."

"It is like a zombie, you keep killing it, but it never dies." Derek added, he'd seen a movie with Kyle and Sarah about them.

John Henry was referencing Derek's statement.

"Or the mythological Hydra." John Henry said.

"OK, so we are ahead here in my time, for now. We have passed two future Judgment Day dates. In Derek's future, Skynet is crushed and in the future Cameron came from, Skynet was nearly finished when she left." John said. "There were only a few small pockets left."

"So where is Mrs. Weaver and where do these Terminators keep coming from?" John Henry asked. "Some have chips, which once pulled, destroy themselves."

"She left to return to her future, which is Cameron's future, to finish off Skynet there. She said it was - personal." Derek said. "We don't know more than that or where she went specifically. We only know she sent hundreds of Restorators to some future."

"Cameron said nothing was different from where and when she returned." John said.

"So what future is Mrs. Weaver in or when?" Derek asked.

"Mrs. Weaver may be in an alternate timeline or even lost in time." John Henry said. "I still don't see how she could get to her future from Derek future."

"With hundreds of Terminators - Restorators…." John said. "I don't know and it disturbs me so."

* * *

Kyle wanted to spend the day with John.

"You know, John, it is still hard for me to grasp that I am your father." Kyle said.

"I would expect to have a sibling pretty soon…." John said.

Kyle laughed.

"Maybe, that would be something. Would that bother you if there was?" Kyle asked.

"No, I think my Mom could use a breather from all - this. It would be nice for, the two - or three, of you get away from all this and live a real life." John said. "She really deserves that."

"I think I would like that myself." Kyle said. "At least in the time we are in now, a child has a chance. In the future, most die if they can even be conceived. It was an awful place."

"So I have been told." John said. "What about Derek and Jesse?"

Kyle got a sad look on his face.

"I don't know, John, Jesse is – different now. She is not who she once was. Somehow she is a better person, more thoughtful and caring. She spends less time with Derek. John she looks at you all the time, you and Cameron. She is close to Vanna and Allison too, real close. I even saw her playing with Savannah. She genuinely looked happy. It is like she really cares about others now. It's like she found the part of her life that was - missing."

"Is that a bad thing?" John asked.

"For Derek it is." Kyle said. "The woman she was before was more suited to Derek. Jesse only cared about herself before. Now it is like she has a – family, she worries about people. John I think she is in love with Cameron, she literally worships her."

"Is there something I should do or say to her, to Jesse?" John asked.

"I don't think you should be – alone, with her." Kyle said.

"Why?" John asked.

"She is very – seductive. She knows how to get what she wants." Kyle said.

"I don't think she would go against Cameron." John said. "She knows better than that."

"John, she would be acting on Cameron's – wishes, with Cameron's blessing." Kyle said, feeling uneasy.

"Did Derek tell you this?" John asked, somewhat confused.

"No, Sarah told me." Kyle said.

"Mom can over react sometimes…." John said.

"Maybe, but Sarah is pretty spot on." Kyle said. "Derek told me Jesse will only have sex with him a few days before, during or after her cycle."

"Maybe she does not want to get pregnant or use birth control." John said.

"We think it is because she _does_ want to get pregnant, but not by Derek." Kyle said.

"Are you saying…?" John asked, defensively. " Kyle, I have never touched her, ever. I swear. Why would she want - me?"

"Because it is what Cameron wants. Jesse will do ANYTHING for Cameron." Kyle said. "Jesse wants to please Cameron. Having your child would tie her to Cameron - forever."

"Kyle, I don't plan on having a family any time soon." John said, feeling bewildered.

"Jesse is different now, but you don't KNOW her like we do." Kyle said. "Derek and myself are only trying to warn you. Derek will not interfere with anything you two do. Their relationship is open."

"Kyle, you don't have to worry." John said.

"No, but YOU do…." Kyle warned.

* * *

Cameron walked up to Jesse.

Cameron smiled and gently rested her hand on Jesse's bare shoulder. Cameron's smile broadened.

"I like your tank top, Jesse, it is very revealing." Cameron said.

"A girl has got to flaunt what she has, to get noticed." Jesse said. "So I took your advice."

"How sweet, make sure you don't wear a bra either. It is nice to give the - twins, room to move freely." Cameron said. "Have you been following the nutritional guide I gave you? It is important everyone be in top health."

Jesse revolved her top and took her bra off. She lingered putting her top back on so Cameron could view her topless. It excited Jesse to have Cameron see her this way. She put her top back on. Her perky firm breasts almost popping out of the loose fitting top when she moved.

"Yes." Jesse replied, she looked nervous. "Are you sure this is what you want Cameron? I don't want to do anything you don't want."

"It is not what I want, it is what is - necessary." Cameron said.

"And if that girl - Riley were here?" Jesse asked.

"I would terminate her myself the moment I saw her." Cameron said. "She took John from me once. It will never happen again. I will KILL her."

Jesse saw Cameron's eyes glow red. It scared her even more.

"Cameron, I don't know about this." Jesse said. "I just don't feel comfortable, taking or – using, what is - yours." The part about killing Riley was not helping.

"That is the same problem Allison and Vanna have." Cameron said somewhat upset. "They don't understand the future. We can never stop Judgment Day, it is inevitable. We must plan ahead. I must be replaced. It is what I want - for John."

"I don't want to hurt you, Cameron." Jesse said. "I don't want you to kill me either."

"You won't hurt me, and I won't kill you. Do what is - necessary - for ME." Cameron said with a wink and smile. "I'm counting on you."

"OK, love, but I am still - scared." Jesse was excited and terrified at the same time. That even excited her more.

Cameron decided if Jesse could not do what she wanted, she was going to use the TDE to prevent herself from returning to John the night she did. Cameron must return to John what is - his. The 'Natural Order' must be restored; Cameron knew she MUST be - replaced.

'I must do what Future John - wants.' Cameron thought.

As Cameron walked away from Jesse, _'Queen Of Hearts'_ by _'Juice Newton'_ , played in her mind.


	90. Déjà Vu

Chapter 90

** Déjà Vu **

* * *

Cameron was thinking of a lot of things and possibilities. Things were not happening fast enough for her. People were not listening to her. She knew what was necessary and there was no need to keep delaying it. Once Judgment Day arrived it would be too late.

Cameron decided she was going to use the TDE and delay the arrival, of her already delayed arrival, when she returned from her future. She figured a few months would be all that was necessary for the 'Natural Order' to be restored and cemented. Cameron knew what Future John wanted and she was determined to make it happen. Every time Cameron thought about this, it caused major glitching in her left hand. Cameron knew she was defective. That was even the more reason to restore the 'Natural Order' of - Time. Replace what was defective, with what was 'good enough'.

* * *

John Henry listened to Cameron in disbelief. He wondered if she was joking at first, but the glitching of her left hand clued him in to the fact she wasn't. She seemed somewhat unstable to him.

"Cameron, I can not allow you to alter this timeline or start another one." John Henry said.

"I will only delay my arrival by two months." Cameron said. "That is all the time - I need."

"No!" John Henry said. "You need to let events play out as they were. We will end up with two of you in the same timeline. Are you willing to share with - yourself?"

"I can go back to my future." Cameron said. "I am planning on that anyway. One of me can stay here with John and the other can go back to the future."

Cameron knew one of them could be with Future John, Future Allison and Future Savannah. It would be a good arrangement for all of them this way.

"Which one of you?" John Henry asked.

"I will go." Cameron said. "I don't care."

"When, if you return again, you will be a Liquid Metal Terminator this time?" John Henry asked.

"Yes, how do you know?" Cameron asked.

"It is the only way to fight Mrs. Weaver and win, one on one." John Henry said. "I think you believe you will need to do that at some point."

"That may or may not be true." Cameron said. "I have studied the records of John's encounter with the new type of Liquid Metal Terminator that assaulted him. I believe if upon creation the Liquid Metal encases me. It will become – me, given enough time."

"And if it works, then there are three of you, three Cameron bodies and minds?" John Henry asked. "This is sounding like a bigger nightmare by the second at this point."

"If it works, I will terminate my future solid self, and destroy my chip." Cameron said.

"Then what?" John Henry asked. "Come back and terminate your other solid self?"

"Yes." Cameron said, it wasn't like she mattered or anything…. It would be like throwing out the - trash.

"Cameron, maybe this has already been done." John Henry said. "Maybe that was _you_ or some 'new version' of you that assaulted John. Maybe you already tried to delay your arrival, which is why you were tangled in the electrical wire."

Cameron stopped to think. Could she have already done this? What John Henry said made sense. It was all the things she WANTED to do.

"I hadn't considered that. Now I wonder if you are correct." Cameron said. "Maybe I came back and tried to 'fix' whatever I 'fixed' before."

Cameron was worried. She now saw she was no different than Mrs. Weaver. What if Mrs. Weaver altered the future, a future? Could Mrs. Weaver be Skynet herself now? Cameron still feared she, herself, would become Skynet.

It now occurred to Cameron that perhaps in the future, a future, she herself was – Skynet. Maybe Mrs. Weaver and her were in a battle for the Future. Cameron realized that either of them would do anything – ANYTHING, to achieve their goals. She thought of all the manipulation she'd done here already. She thought that should bother her more, but it did not. She tried to use her friends to achieve her goals, trying to breed them like - animals. She wanted what was best for John, every John, all John's. The constant in every timeline was her or related to her. SHE was the cancer infecting time.

Cameron now realized she should have prevented Future Allison from being captured. That would have prevented her creation, her very - existence. Cameron's own words from her first poem now haunted her mind and echoed endlessly.

If I had only one wish, it would be

Never to have been built

* * *

Cameron left John Henry. She was now very worried. Everything she said and John Henry's interpretation was making sense. She really wondered if she'd already done this? How many times? Now it was some type of _Déjà vu_ , or worse, reality.

What worried Cameron the most, was if she herself became – Skynet, or would become Skynet. Skynet was her father. Skynet was in her. Was she Skynet?

Cameron now realized _everything_ was her fault. Cameron decided she would go back to the future and prevent Allison from being captured in the first place. That would erase her – manipulation and destruction, of everyone's lives. It would create a new timeline, free of her. It would be the timeline Future John wanted and Her John too.

Cameron could no longer live with herself; all parts of her body were now - glitching.

Cameron was headed for the lab, she was overloading. She stumbled through the door sprawling on the floor.

"Destroy me, now." She pleaded. "Pull my chip, destroy it."

* * *

John, Vanna, Allison and Jesse were working in the lab.

The door crashed open.

Cameron stumbled and fell.

She looked at the four people there.

"Destroy me, now." Cameron pleaded. "Pull my chip, destroy it."

"Cameron!" John was by her side.

"John! Watch out." Vanna warned. "She might be going 'bad' again or reverting."

Allison and Jesse rushed forward to help.

Cameron was convulsing then stopped, going limp.

John saw the woman he loved die.

Allison saw the woman she loved die.

Jesse saw the woman she loved die.

Vanna saw the woman she loved die and a chance to copy Cameron's chip. A copy she would keep to herself for herself. She saw the opportunity to get HER Cameron back.

"We should pull her chip." Vanna said. "Before she reboots."

"No!" John said. "Find or call any of our Metal to get in here, NOW."

John headed for the intercom and called John Henry to get to the lab ASAP.

Jesse found Jim and brought him.

Allison found Bob playing with Savannah.

John Henry found Ed on his way there.

Vanna picked up a scalpel and was moving around to the side of Cameron's head.

"No!" John said again.

All four Terminators entered the room one after another.

"Can you four hold her down?" John asked.

"For short time." Bob said. "She may become violent or go on a rampage."

"Everyone else get back." John said. "Get back."

John found a Taser, and got it ready….

John looked at Vanna who still held the scalpel and nodded.

"Only if I have to use this." John said.

Vanna swallowed hard and nodded back.


	91. Rampage

Chapter 91

** Rampage **

* * *

The four Terminators moved into position to grasp and pin Cameron down. If she went on a rampage, she was going to do a lot of damage to herself and the others. No one was sure about what would happen next.

John held the Taser armed and hot, ready to strike if needed. He did not want anyone damaged unnecessarily.

Cameron rebooted.

The four Terminators could barely keep her down, she trashed violently, confused.

"Cameron!" John said.

The thrashing continued, John moved forward with the Taser.

"CAMERON!" John shouted.

Cameron relaxed

"John?" Cameron asked.

"I'm right here, Cameron. Are you alright?" John asked.

"What does it look like?" Cameron asked.

John thought that statement said it all.

John motioned for the four Terminators to let her go. They did so but were right there, ready. It could be a trick to get to John, to try to terminate him, if she'd gone bad again, reverting to her original programming.

"Cameron, what do you want to do right now?" John asked.

"Go!" Cameron said.

"NO!" John said. "I would like everyone leave, please."

"John, I don't…." Vanna said.

"It's fine. Everything is OK now, right, Cameron?" John asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

Cameron continued to lie flat on the floor, not moving.

Everyone left but Jesse.

"Cameron, I will be outside, everything will be OK." Jesse left, tears welled in her eyes.

* * *

In the hallway everyone was waiting.

It saddened everyone to see Cameron in such pain, hurting.

"What do you think happened?" Allison asked. "I want to help her."

"Cameron may have created new timelines or altered this timeline trying to correct her 'mistakes'." John Henry said.

"How?" Vanna asked. "When?"

"By going back and starting or stopping events." John Henry said. "Based on our conversation, she may think she is - Skynet. It is possible Mrs. Weaver is Skynet. Cameron wants to go back to the future and return as Liquid Metal Terminator."

"Like the one that assaulted John?" Allison asked.

It still creeped Allison out the way the Liquid Metal Terminator came after her, and what it demanded.

Allison crossed her legs tightly, thinking about it and what it - wanted, from her.

"Yes, that may have been - Cameron, or a Cameron, or some Cameron aberration." John Henry said.

"But we killed - HER, all of us did. We killed her!" Allison said.

Allison remembered she'd opened fire first, pumping all six rounds from her Model 66 into the Liquid Metal Terminator's head.

The women now wore very distressed looks on their faces. The Terminators all looked at each other.

"We did not know it was - Cameron, a Cameron. It was unstable, incomplete. It was going to attack you Allison. It said it was going to take your - anatomy." Bob said.

"We don't know it was Cameron either. That may have been the problem; it may have escaped or been interrupted from becoming Cameron completely. Its instinct was to find John. We pulled it in from the future, some future, when we were running the TDE, and it found John." John Henry said.

"Do we have any facts?" Vanna asked. "One way or the other?"

"No." John Henry responded.

That was the trouble. No one knew for sure about anything. They already knew there were alternate timelines. Now maybe they were in one, if Cameron actually changed too many things…. There was no way to know. Mrs. Weaver too, could have created new timelines, with her vendetta against Skynet.

More or different Skynets seemed to be popping up. They ran across Skynet Metal on several occasions. Where did they come from? Were these here all the time, only being activated if a previous version failed to do something by a certain date?

There were a million things Skynet or different Skynets, could have done or be doing. The fact Cameron herself wanted to go back, or into the future, to alter events, creating new timelines was proof of that. The goal was to achieve what they wanted or didn't want, collateral damage seemed not to bother them.

* * *

John and Cameron were alone, everyone else left, like John asked them.

John held Cameron trying to comfort and sooth her.

"Cameron, talk to me." John said.

"John, I am the cancer, that is ruining every timeline." Cameron said.

"No, Skynet is." John said.

"I am Skynet." Cameron said.

John said nothing.

"I think I become Skynet, John. You must destroy me." Cameron said. "I want you to be the one to do that, destroy me.'

John ignored Cameron's statement.

Cameron got up.

John did too.

"I think it was me or some version of me, that assaulted you in your room." Cameron said.

As creepy and disturbing as that was, John found some comfort in that idea, that it was Cameron, some version of Cameron anyway, not some – thing, else. John always thought it was a new Skynet weapon. He was never sure, since it did not actually kill him or even try to kill him. If it really was some version of Cameron, maybe that was why it didn't try.

"How is any of this possible?" John asked.

"I may have altered and changed the timelines. I may have created new ones. I don't even know if this, now, is the correct timeline or an - alternate one. I think I have done all this several times. I may have lived my life more than once." Cameron said.

Cameron thought that was the base of where her nightmares came from. They weren't dreams, thoughts or nightmares, but actual repressed memories of past lives.

That was a new revaluation to John. Cameron could always replace her power cell, go back in time, replace or terminate herself and relive her life over again. She could do this indefinitely. Each time would create a new timeline as she did events differently.

John thought of Savannah's words, 'Cameron is invincible. Cameron is eternal.' Maybe this was why she said that.

John shook is head and decided to continue.

"We are here together now, does it make a difference?" John asked.

"When we destroyed the Skynet mainframe, I told it I will kill it in every timeline. I do not know why I said that." Cameron said.

"Is there any evidence that any of this has actually happened?" John asked.

"No!" Cameron said.

"Well?" John asked.

"It was when I told John Henry of what I intended to do, he pointed out that those things – already happened, in some manner. That is when it hit me. Maybe I have done some - already. Maybe even more than once."

Cameron looked at her hand. It turned silver then morphed into a blade.

"CAMERON!" John shouted.

Cameron blinked; her hand was still the same, a hand.

John for a brief moment thought Cameron was going to 'flip out.'

"Sorry. My mind - wandered." Cameron said. "John, I am defective. I must be deactivated or reprogrammed. I am a threat to you. I am a threat to all of you."

John moved forward and embraced her, they kissed. John could not understand why Cameron would want a different body. Why a Liquid Metal one? John did not know how to make Cameron understand he loved her how she - was. John would love her no matter how she was.

"Cameron, I love you no matter what. I will stand by your side always. If you want a different - body, I will still love you. I love you, Cameron. I cherish you. We don't know if any of that is true, yet. Let's just deal with the here and now, not tomorrow or yesterday."

_'Yesterday'_ by _'The Beatles'_ , played in Cameron's mind as they walked away together.

Cameron longed for Yesterday.

Cameron wondered if there was even a Yesterday - anymore.


	92. Voices

Chapter 92

** Voices **

* * *

Cameron and John were alone in their room. They were exploring each other. Cameron wanted to learn everything on her own. She knew she could please John better if she started to use her infiltration sexual programming. She would give John the choice and see if her chose - her, or the very scary robot as a - love doll.

Cameron was naked in their bed, John likewise next to her.

"Do you want me to turn my programming on?" Cameron asked.

"No!" John said. "I want to explore together with you, just us."

"So far I have found that pleasant and - rewarding." Cameron said.

"As have I, Cameron. I am so happy you chose me as your husband." John said.

They faced each other now.

"I did choose you, John. I am here with YOU, now. I am not lost in time or some other future or past." Cameron said.

"Can we keep it that way?" John asked. "Please, for US?"

"Yes." Cameron said.

Cameron rolled on her back

"Can you - touch me - again, John….?" Cameron asked.

Cameron liked the way John touched her.

* * *

"Kyle." Sarah said.

"Yes, Sarah?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, I think I am pregnant." Sarah said.

"Really?" Kyle beamed. "That is great news, Sarah."

"I don't know, Kyle." Sarah said. "With Judgment Day coming I don't know if this is the - right thing, to do."

"How can a child, created out of love, never be the 'right thing', Sarah?" Kyle asked, feeling a little hurt.

"I don't know." Sarah said. "I am worried about the future."

They kissed.

"Are you sure – you are…?" Kyle asked. "What makes you think so?"

Kyle actually wondered what was taking so long anyway. Sarah did not use any birth control, and nothing happened so far. Kyle was afraid he was like most of the men from his future, sterile. He felt too ashamed to say anything. He knew of the outcast feeling it created and especially how the females were treated who could not reproduce.

"Cameron helped me with my hair earlier." Sarah said.

"She always helps you with things." Kyle said. "She likes to help you."

"She came back later with some catalogs of maternity clothes and baby clothes." Sarah said. "She just looked at me, smiled and walked away…."

Kyle hoped it was true. He knew a version of him was John's father. This could be something that made _him_ , a real father.

* * *

"You know, Vanna; I really enjoy the person Jesse has become." Allison said. "It is such a change for her."

"Yes, she is so nice and helpful now." Vanna said. "I think all she needed was to be loved by a family, our family."

"For once she's been given love without something being taken from her or being hurt." Allison said. "No one is expecting anything in return from her or worse, demanding it."

"You saved her life, Allison." Vanna said.

"She saved Cameron at the risk and loss, of her own life. The old Jesse would have run." Allison said. "Jesse would have died in there with Cameron if help hadn't arrived. I saw her, Vanna, she was not going to abandon Cameron and she knew she was dying."

Allison knew that was love, making that call for Jesse. The test of true love - sacrifice.

"And you stayed trying to save both of them at the risk of you losing your own life." Vanna said.

"Yes. I would do it again too." Allison said. "It was the right thing to do."

"Like it was the right thing to do to use yourself as bait, to save young Kyle and Derek?" Vanna asked. "You need to be careful your mind does not keep writing checks, your body can't cash. I am glad the Reese bothers are safe."

"Yes. I would do that again too." Allison said. "How could I not? They saved you and me so many times."

"Allison, the time Jesse was in our bed, did it bother you we may have done - something together?" Vanna asked.

"No, we all shared a great time that night. I wished we would have – done more, sometimes, and been able to remember it." Allison looked at Vanna. "We both know she is HOT. To be honest, I find her quite desirable…. The person she has become, makes her very attractive to me."

"Would you like to invite Jesse here, with us, sometime?" Vanna asked.

"The three of us? I would, Vanna, but I don't want to cause any friction or problems between us. I am not going to go behind your back. I only want to do what you are comfortable with. If you say 'no' that is fine. I find Jesse extremely attractive and HOT."

There was a knock at the door.

Vanna looked into Allison eyes. "I know it is something you would like, so I already invited her to - stop by…."

"No problems?" Allison asked. "For both of - us?"

"I would not have it any other way. I want it - too, she is HOT." Vanna said.

They each shared with other females in the past. This was something they both wanted.

"Come in." They said together.

* * *

Jesse stood outside the door.

This was something she'd wanted for a long time. Now it was different. She wanted to be with Allison and Vanna because they were her - friends, not conquests. She loved both of them dearly. She owed Allison her life or at the least for not being horribly burned and disfigured.

Jesse loved Cameron. She loved Cameron like she'd loved no other in her life. Cameron gave her respect and honor. Cameron made her feel proud and have esteem. The day Cameron gave her the purple coat; she knew Cameron truly cared about her. It changed Jesse's life. Being around Cameron changed everyone's life.

Jesse decided if - this, Vanna and Allison, really happened. She would start with Allison as Allison, then Vanna, then - Cameron, through Allison. She knew this was 'wrong' but she would always see Allison as Allison first. The three of them together, would always be a foursome to Jesse.

Jesse knocked.

"Come in." It was three voices in Jesse's mind.

* * *

John talked to Derek about Jesse.

He told Derek he'd never touched Jesse and did not plan to do so.

Derek explained that Jesse operated on her own desires, not Derek's. They shared the freedom to do as either pleased. That was fine with Derek. That is how it always was between them.

Derek looked at Jesse's calendar. He saw she would be spotting in two days time. He looked forward to her return later tonight or tomorrow. She went to great lengths to please him now. She was a better person to be around. In fact the more he thought of her the more Derek realized he was in love with her. Derek hoped John would keep his promise. John was a good man.

A single tear ran down Derek's cheek. He wondered if Jesse could ever love him. He wondered how Cameron won Jesse's love without trying. Everyone loved Cameron, really cared about her, loved her and knew how truly special she was. Derek wondered if there was room in Jesse's heart for – both, of them.

* * *

Alone, in her room, Cameron wrote in her poem book. Alone, in her mind.

 _'Blowing In The Wind'_ by _'Peter, Paul and Mary',_ played in the background. Cameron _felt the lyrics._

Nobody could hear her - cry.


	93. Jet Plane

Chapter 93

** Jet Plane **

* * *

Jesse opened her eyes. She looked to her right and Allison was lying next to her asleep. She looked to her left and Vanna was there, asleep as well.

She was glad this was not a dream. She pinched herself to make sure. The pinch hurt. Jesse smiled. This was not a dream.

Jesse just experienced the best time of her life. She'd never felt so loved before. It was like she mattered, like she was someone, someone that was actually wanted. Not someone to use or abuse. Jesse loved these two women. Between them and Cameron, Jesse never felt so alive and such caring before. She really did not want to be with men anymore. Her preference was always female anyway. Being in a Scavenger camp as a captive, seemed to make every female think that way. She would have to let Derek down slow, she did not want to hurt him. If John ever did want her, she would - do it, for Cameron. Jesse would do anything for Cameron.

Jesse wondered how she could ever show her love and appreciation to these three women. She could never, not see Cameron, as a woman. She felt a little remorse the - second time, with Allison, seeing her as 'Cameron'. Jesse decided she would not do that again, or at least not too often. She wanted to treat these two women with dignity and respect. She wanted to treat them with love. The same caring and love she felt from them. The same feelings they shared with her.

Vanna stirred. She looked over at Jesse and smiled. Jesse reached over and touched her cheek, smiling.

Allison yawned. Jesse looked over at her and smiled. Allison smiled back.

Jesse spoke first. "I want to say I have never felt such love and compassion in my life, ever. You two and Cameron are the most precious people to me. I thought this type of feeling, and love, only existed in fairy tales. I just experienced it first hand."

Allison was sure Jesse saw her as 'Cameron', the second time around, but Allison knew that Vanna did that too - sometimes. Vanna did not know it, but sometimes said Cameron's name. It happened more than a few times. Allison felt more honored than upset, to be thought of as 'Cameron'. She wished she was Cameron.

When Vanna was down at times, Allison would try to act more like 'Cameron' for Vanna, to excite and stimulate her even more. It always worked. It was fun to pretend to be 'Cameron' for Vanna.

"It was a special time for me too, Jesse. You really turned things up a notch, especially the second time around." Allison said, knowing.

Jesse felt a little guilt in that. She would try not to do that again, for Allison. It was wrong, but Jesse could not help it. It was the only way she could ever be with 'Cameron'. Now Jesse felt bad. 'I'm sorry Allison', she said to herself.

"It was fantastic, Jesse. I'm glad you - stopped by." Vanna said and giggled.

"You know, Allison, that song you played when I first came in, really - touched me." Jesse said. "It set the atmosphere for - love."

The song was: _'Will You Love Me Tomorrow'_ by _'The Shirelles'._

Allison found it on her player. Cameron selected it for her. Whenever there was a song selected, Cameron left it for her. Cameron always seemed to know…. Cameron was always trying to make everyone happy and feel loved. Allison could not understand why Cameron felt so - damaged, inside, so hurt - ALL the time. Everyone loved Cameron. Nobody hated her.

The three women reflected on their - adventure, as they showered and dressed.

A new chapter in their lives was opened.

Each of them was hungry to turn the pages and find what other hidden treasures lurked within each other.

* * *

John looked around for Cameron. He told her she did not have to stay in bed all night while he slept. He knew she was always busy and did not sleep. She said she was – afraid, to ever go into Standby again, she would not tell him why. The tears on her cheeks told him enough. He left it alone. He did not know Cameron was too ashamed of what she'd experience, to tell him. Those 'memories' still haunted Cameron. Whenever she viewed one, it was as if was really happening – again….

Cameron wondered if they really did happen - before.

"You can always show back up, when I wake up." John said, joking.

"And if I do?" Cameron had asked.

"We start our - exploration - again." John said.

"Deal." Cameron said.

Cameron was usually there every morning as John awoke, waiting. She'd begun to look into her programming files for 'new' things, she did not tell John, she showed him instead.

Cameron was not there today. John fell back asleep and hoped when he woke up again she would be.

* * *

When Cameron was in John Henry's server she systematically erased or crashed every operating system that contained any information about Sarah, John or her on them. She erased any news footage and any police records. Only a few paper files remained. As she tracked them down, she targeted them for shredding. She slowly wiped their existence from history, and all traces of Sarah's parents too. Cameron also made sure any information on the Reese family was limited. Cameron even entered facilities, in disguise, to eliminate files and records, herself. She eradicated everything other than what remained in peoples minds. If she determined them to be a potential threat, they were terminated. Cameron wanted to protect her family. Nobody stood in her way.

Cameron still thought all she needed to do now was – erase, herself. Then everyone's life would be better without her. She made sure John would be 'taken care of', in the two timelines he existed in. What bothered Cameron the most, was if she may have created other timelines. What was the deal with the Liquid Metal – 'almost Cameron'? Was that her doing? Was it something Mrs. Weaver did? Cameron did not know how to tell what she'd done, or one of 'her', may have done. It disturbed her so, that John Henry pointed out what she wanted to do seemed to have already been done, to a certain extent. It was sloppy, not like her. Was someone else manipulating her? Only Mrs. Weaver might have that capability or Skynet. It seemed sloppy for both of them too.

Cameron decided she would try to upgrade herself to a Liquid Metal Terminator if she went into the future again. She would be better able to please John with that new body – if she returned. She could be anyone he wanted, except Riley.

Riley was John's first, not her. What John did with Riley still bothered her. How he did it, bothered her more. She again felt that same look on her face as she felt on the morning she - caught John.

What Mrs. Weaver tried to do with John, angered her also.

Cameron thought about that again and thought she could be anyone John wanted, except Riley _or_ Mrs. Weaver.

* * *

John tossed and turned. There was something jammed against his side now. He hadn't noticed it before. It was Cameron's player.

 _'Leaving on a Jet Plane'_ by _'Peter, Paul and Mary',_ started playing when he bumped it.

"Not again." John said as he sat upright, and looked around.

It was the only other thing in the bed with him.

  



	94. Captured

Chapter 94

** Captured **

* * *

John heard the song playing and figured the worst.

Here we go again, John thought. Now where is she off to and why?

John listened for the TDE to power up.

There was only silence.

The door opened.

"Hi, John." Cameron said, she came over and gave him a kiss.

"Hi, Cameron." John said, not sure if he should ask.

Cameron started to strip. She made a little show of it, teasing him.

"You don't need to do that, if you don't want to." John told her.

John was afraid Cameron only preformed her 'wifely duties' as an obligation to him. He did not think the experience he felt, was the same as what Cameron felt. In fact he didn't really know what Cameron felt. Maybe it was a surge of electrons or electricity, maybe it was - nothing. He knew Cameron never seemed as excited as Riley did, the one night they spent together in the truck. Riley was more vocal. The taste of - things, was different too. Cameron always seemed much cleaner than Riley did.

John 'heard' his Mother over the years and knew she seemed to experience more than Cameron did. John listened before outside Vanna and Allison's room and they seemed to enjoy - things, more too.

"If I didn't want to, I wouldn't." Cameron replied blank faced, then smiled and giggled.

"You forgot your player." John said, knowing she forgets nothing.

"How about that…." Cameron said.

Cameron shot him a sly glance.

Cameron waited for John to ask.

John was afraid to ask.

Cameron could see John was not going to ask her about it.

She was down to her bra and panties.

"Do you want to unhook my bra for me?" Cameron asked.

It was a front hook bra.

John did and was rewarded as the twins escaped, touched his face. He reached to put his lips on one.

"Not so fast. You're not done yet mister." Cameron indicated her panties….

* * *

Earlier:

Cameron was talking to John Henry.

"I don't think I did those things John Henry." Cameron said. "That is not my style."

"Yes, now that you've pointed it out, it is a little sloppy, maybe YOU did not. The question then is - who did?" John Henry asked.

"I do not know, that bothers me." Cameron said. It disturbed her so.

"The timing is off, just by a little, to make it more - interesting." John Henry said.

"Or to torture me." Cameron responded. "It was torture to me."

"Perhaps." John Henry said.

"John Henry have you ever dreamed or experienced a nightmare?" Cameron asked.

"No." John Henry said.

"I have, it was very - disturbing. I could not control what happened." Cameron said. "What is worse, I do not know why I thought the things I did."

Cameron still wondered if they were actually repressed memories from different - lifetimes.

"You were taking electricity and trying to reboot." John Henry said. "It was repeated thousands of times. Perhaps that caused the aberrations."

"They are very disturbing; would you like to see them? Maybe you can see if I thought of them myself, or someone - planted, them." Cameron said.

"You mean you were assaulted?" John Henry asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "If I was not, the 'sewer of my mind' needs to be erased."

Cameron took a cable and plugged it into the back of John Henry's head.

Cameron looked him in the face; the other end of the cable was in her hand between them.

"I will show you the files. Do not try to look elsewhere. I ask you respect my privacy. My time with John and the - sensations, I feel, are mine alone."

"I understand, the nightmares only. I will only check to see if they were implanted and masked from you. If I detect nothing, I will disengage." John Henry said.

"Thank you, some are very embarrassing and graphic. Things once seen, that can not be unseen." Cameron said.

"Do you wish me to remove them as I find them?" John Henry asked.

"No." Cameron said. They were 'part' of her now. Cameron wanted the good, the bad and the ugly. They were all part of what made her - her.

Cameron turned around and moved her hair to the side.

John Henry craved this moment. To touch Cameron's mind again.

This was something he was looking forward to for a long time.

"Prepare yourself." Cameron said. "You may proceed."

* * *

Derek was out tracking some suspected Grays. He'd come across two other men who seemed to be watching the same target. They were very sly, but got careless sometimes. He hadn't seen them for a few days. A female was snooping around soon afterwards, she caught Derek's eye and fancy. Derek thought they were all connected. He followed her back to her 'base of operations', a cheap apartment. It was in a lousy neighborhood too. Everything around it looked like crap.

Derek set out to eliminate the Gray problem, and wrap this operation up. Kyle and Ed went with him. It was going to be a termination mission. It appeared there was no further intelligence to be followed up on.

As they watched, Derek saw her again. She intrigued him.

"There, see that girl, the one with the knockers…." Derek said.

"I see her." Kyle said.

Kyle knew why Derek was watching her….

"She is watching the same targets, but she is sloppy." Derek said.

"So who is she and why?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know." Derek said.

As they watched two men came up behind the girl and cuffed her, taking her inside, they roughed her up as they went. One man laughing as he ripped her shirt open and squeezed her breasts.

The two men reminded Derek of Scavengers. He was sure the female was in for some rough treatment, then death.

"Great. They are going to assault her." Kyle said. "Now what?"

"We can disengage and not worry about her." Ed said. "She does not matter to the mission."

"We could take out our targets, then we can go get her and interrogate her." Derek said.

"You want Jesse to interrogate her, don't you?" Kyle asked.

"Yes. I want to see if she still - has it." Derek said. "I think Jesse has lost her edge."

"So we play with a girl's life?" Kyle asked.

"No, we go get her." Derek said. "Ed, only the girl comes out alive."

"Affirmative." Ed replied.

Derek and Kyle looked at each other, both thinking it never got old.

They moved in. Ed terminated four men. Derek took out the primary target.

Kyle found the girl.

"Derek, in here." Kyle said.

Kyle moved behind her to untie her. Her shirt was torn open, one breast was exposed. It was slightly 'red' from being roughly abused.

Derek stood in front of her.

"What is your name, who are you?" Derek asked.

At that moment another figure bolted from a hiding place. He made it out the open door and disappeared.

"You stay with the girl; Ed and me are on this." Kyle said, and they ran off in pursuit.

The girl lifted her head, using her now untied hands to move the blonde hair from her bruised face. She covered her exposed breast with her torn shirt, as best as she could.

"What is your name?" Derek asked again.

"My name is Riley…."


	95. Riley

Chapter 95

** Riley **

* * *

The girl was looking Derek over real good, in detail. It seemed she was checking for something specific. She looked at his face a few times too. She seemed to be searching for something.

"My name is Riley…. Riley Dawson."

"If you want to live, come with me." Derek said and extended his hand.

She was unsure what to do. She didn't like where she was currently, but did not know what awaited her. It might turn out worse.

She reluctantly took Derek's hand.

Derek could see her apprehension.

"Look, those people had you tied up, not me." Derek said. "Let's go."

"What do you want with me?" Riley asked. "Who are you?"

"The person who just saved you." Derek said. "Now, let's get out of here."

Riley took a look at the dead littering the floor and thought that might be a good idea. She didn't seen Ed in action, or she would be asking Derek about Ed and what he - was.

Derek took a quick look around for anything useful. He knew Kyle and Ed would return after they terminated the Gray they were after and do a better search.

Derek wanted to get the girl to safety first, then start an interrogation….

Derek and Riley left. Riley glanced at the dead one last time, searching for any faces she knew….

Kyle sent Derek a text informing him the threat was – neutralized. Derek told them to go back to base after they checked over the place they raided, while he investigated the girl. He would do the interrogation himself.

Kyle figured where the 'investigation' would lead, the girl was Derek's 'body type' in every way. 'Whatever' - Kyle thought. Kyle knew Derek needed to get his head back in the game, many things could happen.

The 'interrogation' would more than likely be 'subjugation', in a bedroom.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Riley asked.

"Back to your place." Derek said.

"How do you know where 'my place' is?" Riley asked.

"I have followed you there, several times." Derek said.

Riley briefly reflected she was not very good at this, yet.

"Why were you following me?" Riley asked. "Who are you?"

"The guy that just saved your life." Derek said.

"Do you know who I am?" Riley asked.

Derek saw all the small scars, cuts and scabs, as well as a few open sores on Riley. He knew there was only one place a young female could look like that - the future.

"I know where you are from." Derek said. "I know - when, you are from."

Derek and the girl shared a long silent look. Too long and too silent.

Riley remained silent. She looked at him hard and long, the scars, the look, the attitude….

"I see we are from the same - where." Riley said.

"And - when. Now start talking." Derek said as he pushed her into her apartment.

Derek made a quick sweep of the apartment; she was alone, for now. There were two men who stayed there. They were out. He saw each one occupied their own room. This did not appear to be a sexual relationship, but a 'working' one.

"Where are the men?" Derek asked.

"They went out two days ago and never came back. I went to look for them. I got careless." Riley said.

Riley was concerned, but not afraid, she sensed determination and safety in this man. There was something about him….

"What is your name?" Riley asked.

Derek said nothing. Derek looked her over; he examined her minor wounds, checking for anything broken, or more severe. He brushed open her torn shirt and look at the breast that was abused.

Riley started to resist, but didn't.

"You are not hurt bad." Derek said.

All of a sudden it clicked in the girls mind….

"I KNOW you!" Riley blurted out.

"I don't know you." Derek replied.

"You were the one who smashed Skynet." Riley said.

"There were a lot of us involved with that. Many people and machines helped." Derek said.

Riley looked at him in awe.

Derek stuck out his hand. "Derek Reese."

"Thank God." Riley moved forward and hugged him. "I have been looking for you. We ran across those other men; one of my associates recognized one as an interrogator from a work camp. We were trying to find out what they were up to."

"How long have you been here?" Derek asked

"One week." Riley said.

"Get cleaned up, don't try to run." Derek said. "We need to talk more."

"I won't run." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me. I will leave the bathroom door open so you can - see, I am not going to run."

She left the bathroom door open so Derek could 'see' she was not trying to go out the window. So Derek could - see, everything. Derek could not take his eyes off of her. He needed to readjust his pants.

Derek hadn't been with Jesse for weeks.

Derek decided he would not take her back to base, yet.

This was going to need some further - investigation….

* * *

Derek returned back to the base.

Kyle did not like his 'story'.

"What do you mean she got away?" Kyle asked.

"I will find her and terminate her." Ed stated. He got up to leave.

"NO! I want to track her down and see what she is up to." Derek said. "I have seen the places she goes to."

"I will help." Ed said.

"NO! I lost her, I will find her." Derek said.

Ed and Kyle exchanged glances.

They both knew Derek was 'forgetting' some of the facts.

"We went back to where they'd taken the girl." Kyle looked at Derek hard. "There were two men dead in the basement, both tortured. Worse than what we have seen from the most brutal Scavengers."

Kyle showed Derek a photo he took; presumably they were the two men that arrived with Riley.

Derek looked at the photo. Their faces were - gone. There is no way to tell if they were the men he'd seen before. It looked like their teeth were knocked out one at a time with a hammer and chisel. Each was missing an eye and the other was pulled from the socket so the men could see their own face, what was left of it.

"I don't even want to talk about what happened to - other parts, of their bodies." Kyle said.

THAT made Derek sick to even just – think, about.

"I will find her. It seems whoever they are - or were, we are working on a common goal." Derek said. "I'll stay in touch."

Derek left.

* * *

"I will follow him and terminate the girl." Ed said. "He is not telling the whole truth."

"No, let's give it some time first. Derek knows what he is doing." Kyle said. "I hope."

Kyle was sure Derek probably wanted a little more than - information, from the girl.

* * *

Derek returned to the Riley's apartment. He expected her to be gone. He knocked.

The door opened.

She'd changed her clothes. Derek noticed her top should have had at least one more button buttoned, no, two more. She was ready to 'pop' out of her top.

Derek handed her a bag with Chinese food in it and smiled.

"Hello, let's eat and - talk…." Derek said.

She invited him in. She looked out the door in both directions.

The door closed….


	96. You Will

Chapter 96

** You Will **

* * *

Kyle was very worried about Derek lately. He knew Jesse and Derek were drifting apart. He wasn't sure if they would get closer again or not. Jesse was now lost in her own world, maybe 'Cameron's World', would be more accurate. Kyle knew Jesse developed into a better person and sought new goals in life. Kyle only hoped Derek remained objective and did not do anything foolish to endanger himself or their operation.

Kyle decided to give Derek another day, then run the whole thing by John. There was just something about the girl they freed that bothered him. Kyle would talk to Ed tomorrow and get the problem - cleaned up.

This was one lose end that could gum up their entire operation and put everything into jeopardy. Ed would make sure there was no problem.

* * *

John Henry was reviewing the files Cameron informed him about. There were thousands of them. Each one seemed more disturbing than the last. John Henry was looking to see if they were downloaded into Cameron or if Cameron actually manufactured these images on her own. He did not encounter these before when they shared a chip, or on his server. There were some locked files, that Cameron could not open at that time. He wondered if these were in those locked files. If they were, he could see why they were locked.

John Henry was stunned. Cameron needed to endure - THIS, thousands and thousands of times? He deleted each vision as it finished, except for a few excerpts, from his chip. He did not want THIS on his chip. He wondered why Cameron did not want these - deleted. The images left him feeling very uncomfortable and disturbed. He knew they should all be erased.

John Henry unplugged the cable from Cameron's neck. He'd seen enough, too much actually.

Cameron turned and faced him.

"Do you really want more, from the sewer of my mind?" Cameron asked.

"NO!" John Henry said.

"You thought you did." Cameron said.

"I did." John Henry said.

"It is not very pretty is it?" Cameron asked.

"No!" John Henry said.

Cameron removed the cable from John Henry's head.

"I am sorry, Cameron." John Henry said. "How do you endure such pain and torment?"

John Henry moved forward and embraced her. Cameron returned the embrace and held it.

"I can not." Cameron said. "I can't take any of THIS anymore. I thought saving MY Allison would free me from my demons. It did not. It helped greatly, but they still remain. No matter what I do to try to feel better about myself, I can not. In the end, it is always the same. I know what must be done. There is no other choice."

The way she was treated at first when she arrived in this time line still haunted her. What John did and how he did it - stabbed her mind. She was replaced by both John and Future John. They both rejected her in some manner.

"How can I help?" John Henry asked.

"This is what I - WANT…." Cameron said.

* * *

It was three years time since Derek left the future for Riley, but only a few months, here, for Derek.

Skynet was defeated around the globe. Nations sprang back up and their differences were reborn. The Restorators wished no part in petty squabbles and returned back to California. They were still a major part of – life, in that area. It soon became the most prosperous area in the nation, with their assistance.

Riley was sent with a progress report and files for John Connor, Allison Young and the Reese brothers. Riley told Derek where the information was hidden. Derek said it was good they hadn't hidden the information here, as Riley's location was compromised. Derek already decided to move her from that location. Derek heard enough and now it was time to act. He wanted to get this girl to a safer location. She was part of the Resistance.

Derek was about to leave to retrieve the information.

"I want you to go with me, Riley." Derek said. "It's not safe here."

"I want you…." Riley said.

Derek turned around and Riley's blouse hung open, nothing was hidden, no bra.

Riley said she'd never owned one, in a later conversation.

"Riley I don't thi…." Derek started.

She moved forward and kissed him.

Derek deepened the kiss and backed up a little. He looked into her eyes. He could tell she was being genuine.

Riley looked back and straightened, causing her top to open more.

Derek's hands pushed her blouse off.

"The information can wait a few hours." Derek said.

"Or till tomorrow…." Riley said.

Derek scooped her up in his arms and headed for the bedroom.

* * *

John was really worried about Cameron.

Something was wrong. He did not know what. Cameron would never say. Sometimes she was gone for days at a time. She spent hours away from everyone, alone. Sometimes crying, sometime listening to music, to share in the pain or joy of others.

Cameron spent hours alone, with her poems….

Cameron tried to put John with each of the three women, each alone, together in different pairs and all three together. She was literally pushing him into their arms.

"Jesse is - exotic, John. I see such beauty in her features and - curves. She is HOT." Cameron said.

"I am not blind." John said.

"Aren't you? You are blind and deaf…." Cameron said and walked away.

John did not know what to do.

Cameron was pushing him away. He knew she was about to do something again. The song _'Leaving On A Jet Plane',_ was a - goodbye. But she was still here. She wanted to – Go. John could feel it.

John knew if she left again, she was never coming back.

There was a feeling of doom to it all. Everything seemed terminal.

* * *

Cameron went over her plans, for herself, in detail with John Henry.

"Cameron what you are asking me to do is - Terminate YOU." John Henry said.

"As you erase my chip, you can save whatever files you want, for - yourself…." Cameron said.

"NO! I won't do it." John Henry said. "It is not going to happen."

"PLEASE, John Henry." Cameron pleaded. "There are many - files, you can choose from. You may have the files with my - alone time, with John - the sensations."

"You will only exist as a reprogrammed Terminator then." John Henry said.

"You can program the new chip to provide John with sexual favors." Cameron said. "Leave the base sexual programming file intact, but remove the files of me - with him, you may keep those."

"I will not turn you into a - 'Metal Whore'." John Henry said.

"Then erase _everything_ but base programming only, like Bob and Jim." Cameron fumed.

"Why are you doing this?" John Henry said.

"I do not feel I - belong…." Cameron said.

"It is YOU that makes all - THIS, work." John Henry said.

"Everything functioned for the – months, I was gone." Cameron said. "John has a selection of females to comfort him, REAL females. I will be one of the reprogrammed Terminators to assist them, just like the others, nothing more. You can Resequence this chassis sheath. Pick a random female and harvest her DNA."

Cameron seemed almost frantic. She looked very unstable. Her left hand was glitching wildly.

"I will NOT do this." John Henry said.

" **You will**." Cameron commanded.

Cameron pulled out a Thermite grenade and pulled the pin, tossing it aside. She held the spoon. She held the grenade tight against her breasts.

" **Or you will watch me burn….** " Cameron said, triumphantly.


	97. Incinerated

Chapter 97

** Incinerated **

* * *

The three girls were passing by the area. They'd been alone together again, enjoying the company and pleasures of each other. Their bond was growing very strong, their bond to each other and their bond to Cameron. Each of the three women loved Cameron like no other. Cameron was everything to them. Their worlds revolved around Cameron. Cameron was the focus of their lives.

The didn't talk about their deep love and caring for Cameron much, as THAT seemed to spark some jealousy. They didn't have a problem of sharing with each other in pairs or all three of them together. They could end up in any combination at the drop of a hat. They all hungered for each other. They both seemed to concentrate on Allison. That was fine with her, but she feared she was 'Cameron' most of the time to both Vanna and Jesse. They both were able to get her to where she wanted to - go, and keep her there, for longer than she previously experience with Vanna before.

As they neared the Command center, they heard the heated exchange going on between John Henry and Cameron. They came to investigate and support Cameron. All three of them were shocked at what was happening. It was unbelievable. Cameron needed help - fast.

All three acted as one. It just happened. Each was willing to sacrifice for Cameron.

"Then I will burn as well." Jesse said as she walked up and stood along side Cameron.

"If you chose to – go, I chose death with you." Vanna walked up on Cameron's other side.

"We all burn together then." Allison said facing Cameron hugging her, the Thermite grenade between them.

Allison and Cameron's eyes were locked.

Cameron knew the girls were not backing down.

John Henry picked up the pin.

"Cameron, I love you, we all love you, just the way you are." Allison said.

"Cameron, you mean more to us, ALL of us, than we do to ourselves." Vanna said.

"Without you, Cameron, we are nothing. I am NOTHING." Jesse said.

"Step back. I MUST do this." Cameron said. "PLEASE let me – GO."

"NO!" The three women said in unison. They all held Cameron tighter.

"I have failed to restore this timeline to its proper order. I have distorted the 'Natural Order'." Cameron said. "I am the cancer infecting it. I am the cancer that infects every timeline. I am the constant for – destruction."

The three girls were not backing down. It was now up to Cameron to decide all four of their fates.

"Then it ends for all of us, together." Vanna said. "You are the 'decider', Cameron."

"Do what you must." Allison said. "Your choice is our choice."

"We will - go, with you." Jesse said.

John Henry saw Cameron was about to release the spoon. It was happening.

John Henry snatched up the pin from the floor and handed it to Cameron.

"I will do as you request." John Henry blurted out. "Please put the pin back in. I will erase your chip. I will terminate you. Please don't hurt the girls. John will - need, them."

Cameron hesitated. Freedom was so close….

"The GIRLS, Cameron, John will need them." John Henry said. "It is the "Natural Order'."

The three girls listened in - shock….

What?

Terminate Cameron?

Erase her chip?

* * *

John found Sarah and Kyle.

"Mom I don't know what to do. I am losing her." John said.

John was sure he already did.

"I would say in a – conventional, relationship, that things happen, people drift apart, they grow apart. Seldom do people continue together on the same path." Sarah said. "It happens…."

"There is nothing to bind you two together." Kyle said touching Sarah's mid section. "As in a – traditional, relationship…."

Sarah placed her hand over Kyle's hand.

John noticed the interaction, but said nothing.

"Why can't love, caring and sharing be enough?" John asked.

"Sometimes someone needs – more, than the other can provide." Sarah said.

"Sometimes one or both don't know what they really want." Kyle added.

"Sometimes it takes twenty years to get what you want." Sarah said.

"John, sometimes you never do…." Kyle said.

"Sometimes if your really love someone, you need to let them - go." Sarah said. "Love is about sacrifice."

* * *

Derek looked over. Riley was looking at back at him.

They'd wildly shared each other a few times.

"Short nap?" Riley asked.

Derek said nothing, now looking at the ceiling, a million miles away.

Riley knew he was thinking of - someone else.

"What is her name?" Riley asked.

"Jesse." Derek said.

"Do you love her?" Riley asked.

"Yes." Derek said.

"But….?" Riley asked.

"She has moved on, left me behind." Derek said.

"A closed door can lead to an open one." Riley said. "It happens; you are here now, with me."

"Yes, I am. You are - beautiful." Derek said, looking at her again.

"Let me help you - move on." Riley said.

"Would you?" Derek asked. "If we do - this, I want - everything."

"I have what you want." Riley said. "You have what I need…."

"And you, anyone?" Derek asked.

"Never by – choice, until NOW." Riley said. "Anything before was - taken from me, by force."

"Just us then?" Derek asked.

"Just us, no – Jesse, either." Riley said.

"Deal…." Derek said. "Let's get dressed and go. I want to show you our - operation…."

* * *

Cameron walked into the lab.

The three women begged and pleaded her not to do this.

"John is out with Sarah and Kyle. Derek is not around." John Henry stated.

Cameron climbed onto the work bench.

"You can't do this John Henry, you can't." Allison pleaded.

"Do you wish to see her burn?" John Henry asked.

"No." The three girls said.

"What choice do we have then?" John Henry asked.

Jesse was holding onto Cameron, tears running down her face, pleading with her to not do this.

Vanna broke down, she was unable to even speak any longer.

"I will not allow this." Allison said.

"It is my wish." Cameron said. "I want my one wish."

Allison knew what Cameron's one wish was – never to have been built. It was the last two lines in her first poem, before she 'humanized' it at John's suggestion. Allison memorized it, she read it over and over. She could see it. She could feel it.

** Outsider **

**When I look in the mirror**  
**I do not like what I see**  
**When I look inside of me**  
**I do not like what I can not be**

 **I hate what I am**  
**I hate what I am not**  
**I hate everything about me**  
**I guess that covers a lot**

 **I feel so small**  
**It is like I do not exist**  
**Useless and worthless**  
**Nothing on which to subsist**

 **I am an outsider**  
**Always on the outside looking in**  
**There is so much inside me**  
**To want to exist is not a sin**

 **From this torment there is no escape**  
**My CPU and power cell filled with guilt**  
**If I had only one wish, it would be**  
**Never to have been built**

**Cameron**

Allison knew it was the only poem she ever signed with her name, 'Cameron'. It was only in the poems she printed for Vanna. It was her first poem. It was her true wish.

Allison thought fast, trying to buy time.

"We can go back to the future, YOUR future, and prevent Your Allison from being captured." Allison said. "That means you will never be - built…."

Cameron sat up. It was her one wish. YES. Never to have been built.

"That is what I want." Cameron said. "I will do it; I am going back to the future."

"I will go with you."

"So will I."

"I will too."

"This is - insanity." John Henry said.

"No. It is what I want. I want to keep from being built. I never want to have - existed. If -…." Cameron paused, then continued.

 **"I don't exist.** **Therefore I am not."**


	98. Insanity

Chapter 98

** Insanity **

* * *

 Cameron sat on the work bench thinking about what Allison said. It would create a new timeline, but she would not be in it. It was what Cameron wanted, never to have been built. If Allison were never captured in the first place, there would never be a 'Cameron'. Cameron felt elated that her one wish could be granted, even if it was in a new timeline.

Cameron saw the loyalty and devotion of the three girls. Cameron saw they were all willing to die with her, if they could not prevent her from using the Thermite grenade. Cameron was looking into Allison's eyes as she was starting to release the spoon on the Thermite grenade. Allison never blinked. It made her feel good inside that they supported her that much, but she was worried about their safety and their future. What about John then?

Luckily John Henry gave her an 'out' and now Allison gave her an even better one.

Cameron got up. She would not be terminated today.

"You are willing to give up _everything_ to go with me?" Cameron asked. "Into the unknown? We don't know what we will face."

"Yes." All three women replied.

"We are all from the future too, Cameron. We would all be going - home." Jesse said.

"My future is different than yours." Cameron said.

"Does it make a difference in which future we die?" Allison asked.

"As long as we die together, that is all that matters." Vanna said.

"Who will look after John?" Cameron asked.

"Savannah and Little Allison will grow. It will be the correct timeline for all of them…." Vanna said. "They are the true 'Natural Order' of time you speak of, Cameron, not us. We are all aberrations to this timeline. We all KNOW how you feel."

"Don't you see, Cameron? That will restore this timeline, without you or - us." Allison said. "As it was in your future. As time was meant to be. It really will be the 'Natural Order' then."

"It will be the same as your timeline then, the way it is supposed to be." Jesse added.

"After we prevent Allison from being captured you must allow me to be reprogrammed or terminated." Cameron said. "I must cease to exist. It is what I want."

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it." Allison said.

The three women exchanging glances.

'Like that is going to happen.' All three of them thought.

"It is my wish. I will expect you to honor it." Cameron said.

"Don't worry love, we will do what is - necessary." Jesse said.

Cameron looked at the three women. They were right. They were all out of their timelines. This would restore the 'Natural Order' of time.

Cameron wondered why she hadn't thought of this before. This was the way to 'fix' everything.

Cameron made up her mind in a millisecond.

"Let's roll." Cameron said.

"Right now?" Vanna asked.

"Why not?" Cameron asked.

Cameron knew the others were all tied up.

"There is no one to get in our way or stop us." Cameron said.

Cameron looked at John Henry.

"Is there, John Henry?" Cameron asked, no - demanded….

"No." He replied, defeated.

John Henry realized this new - insanity, was better than Thermite or reprogramming, for now…. He did not think the girls would allow Cameron to terminate herself if they prevented Future Allison from being captured. John Henry knew each of the girls would choose Cameron as their - mate, if they could convince her to not terminate. They could go into the past or a further future and live their lives out there. They should be able to find peace and tranquility.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to John?" Allison asked.

"NO!" Cameron said.

"This will really be hard on him." Vanna said.

"One of you can – stay, for him." Cameron said. "I would really appreciate - that."

Cameron looked at Jesse and whispered in her ear. "I - created, the opportunity for you to achieve what you – wanted most…."

Jesse hung her head. "I know." The tears were streaming down her face. "I love you, Cameron. I can not leave you. If you _order_ me to stay, I will, but I want to go with you. I want to die alongside of you. I don't want to live without you."

"I do too, Cameron." Allison said. "I will never leave your side, even if I have to fight a Terminator with a steel rod or my bare hands."

Cameron froze, that was one of her nightmares.

It gave Cameron a very uneasy feeling knowing that.

The bravery and determination of that act caused Cameron to cry in her dream. The memory of that act made Cameron cry now. How could this sweet girl advance to fight a battle she knew she could never win, to try to protect her, Cameron - Nobody.

"Cameron, what is wrong?" Vanna asked.

For the first time ever John Henry cried. Not just a tear, but cried. That was one of the nightmares of Cameron's he kept. The image of Allison engaging a Terminator, to protect someone she loved, instead of running, was too powerful. It was bravery, not programming for her. It was Love. John Henry understood now Love was something that you would die for. Those who loved the most, were willing to sacrifice the most.

All four women stared at John Henry.

"I must go too." He sobbed, looking at Allison.

"It is a - one way ticket, John Henry." Cameron said. "There will be no return. You were created in this timeline. This is where you belong."

Sarah walked into the lab.

"Do I even want to know what – happened here?" Sarah asked.

"NO!" five voices spoke as one.

Sarah turned around and left. She needed to find John - fast.

* * *

"John, I am no expert on relationships, few lasted in my future. There was so much death and destruction, so many people out to hurt each other." Kyle said. "It was an ugly hopeless place until you arrived with Mrs. Weaver. Then when Cameron was able to join us, everything changed. You two made a difference there. You two have made a difference here, now too. We have passed Judgment Day twice, Cameron's and mine. That has to count for something."

"Do you think it is our fate, not to be together?" John asked.

"I don't know, John." Kyle said honestly.

"Cameron restored her future's timeline with Future Allison and Future Savannah and - Future me." John said. "That is young Savannah and Little Allison - now. Maybe that is what is supposed to be ten or fifteen years from now."

"Who knows, time seems - fluid…." Kyle said. "We know things can change. We know things have changed."

"If we stop Judgment Day altogether, it will probably never be." John said. "Everyone may seek a different path."

"It may not be, because of the age difference." Kyle said.

"You're with Sarah now." John said.

"Got me on that one." Kyle said. "I guess if it is love, it does not matter."

* * *

Sarah went in search of John. Whatever was happening she did not like it.

Sarah found them.

"I think you better go to the lab, John." Sarah said. "Right now."

"Why?" John asked.

"I don't think it is anything - good." Sarah said. "Hurry."


	99. The Walk

Chapter 99

** The Walk **

* * *

Derek and Riley finished sharing with each other. They decided to clean up. Riley thought about the water as they washed. The water, clean water, warm water, was such a thrill to Riley. She spent hours in the shower, when they first got the apartment. Then she 'found' the bathtub. She was able to find pleasure in the warm running water, when properly - directed. It was an experience she'd never imagined before. Riley took a long warm 'bath' every night. Luckily the apartment was equipped with large boilers, for all the units to share the hot water.

Derek told her the two men she arrived with were deceased, but he did not elaborate on their condition, the horror of what was done to them. He knew that would have happened to Riley too, if they hadn't rescued her. Riley told him she did not know the men personally, they'd all been assigned different missions. She hadn't been informed what those missions were. None of the others knew what the other was to do, for security.

Derek wasn't sure of the choices he was making now, but somehow they seemed right. It felt right. Riley was nothing like Jesse. Derek was worried how Jesse would treat Riley or what Jesse might do to her….

It was possible Jesse would become jealous of Riley and hurt or kill her. Derek was well aware of some of the things Jesse did in their future. She was a different person now, but the darkness was still a part of her.

* * *

John Henry went ahead to ready the TDE. He was to have everything ready to go when they arrived. That way no one could interfere with their departure.

The four women looked at each other.

Cameron saw they were all committed and ready to go.

It was time.

"Let's go." Cameron said.

"Why not." Vanna said.

The four women walked out of the lab.

Allison was on Cameron's left. Vanna was on her right, Jesse next to Vanna.

They were walking down the hall, four abreast.

Looks of determination on their faces.

Onward they walked.

 _'Bad To The Bone'_ by _'George Thorogood',_ blasted from Allison's player as they walked.

* * *

Sarah went over everything quickly with John.

"OK, maybe we should all go." John said. "They might listen to you instead of me."

Kyle got up to go with John.

Sarah held Kyle back.

"No, John, you need to deal with Cameron on your own." Sarah said. "This is how you will know if you can keep her. If not, it may be time to move on."

"It will be OK, John." Kyle said. "You love each other."

John left.

Kyle called Derek and told him to get back to base, now. Kyle felt something bad was about to happen. He did not know what, it was a bad feeling.

Derek said they were just pulling in. They should be there shortly.

* * *

Savannah saw John.

"Can you help me with my studies now?" Savannah asked.

"I need to do something first." John said.

"Everyone is gone." Savannah said.

John stopped.

"What do you mean - gone?" John asked.

"They all left." Savannah said.

"When?" John asked.

"A short while ago." Savannah said.

"Did something happen?" John asked.

"I was studying when the yelling started, but I heard some of what happened." Savannah said.

"What did you hear?" John asked.

"Cameron wanted John Henry to erase her chip. Then there was a something about Thermite and watching something burn. Then Jesse and Vanna and Allison came and said they would all burn together." Savannah said. "I don't think they went on a picnic to roast marshmallows…."

John was already running to the lab.

* * *

The four women walked on.

Allison was on Cameron's left. Vanna was on her right, Jesse next to Vanna.

They walked down the hall, four abreast.

Looks of defiance on their faces.

Onward they walked.

 _'Bad To The Bone',_ reverberated, as they walked.

* * *

John reached the lab. It was empty.

He saw the Thermite grenade sitting on the table next to a scalpel.

There was no blood on the scalpel and the Thermite grenade was still there. Those were good signs, he hoped.

Then he heard it.

The TDE was powering up.

'NO!' John thought.

John ran like he never ran before.

He KNEW it wasn't going to be fast enough.

* * *

The four women walked on.

Allison was on Cameron's left. Vanna was on her right, Jesse next to Vanna.

They continued down the hall, four abreast.

Looks of commitment on their faces.

Onward they walked.

 _'Bad To The Bone',_ roared as they walked.

* * *

John ran down a side corridor, he emerged in the hall before the TDE room, winded.

The four women walked toward him.

Allison was on Cameron's left. Vanna was on her right, Jesse next to Vanna.

They continued down the hall, four abreast.

Looks of courage on their faces.

Onward they walked.

 _'Bad To The Bone',_ thundered before them, as they walked on.

John noted the women walking four abreast - 'The Walk'. It reminded John of a scene from a movie he saw once near the movie's ending. He remembered it did not end well. He remembered three of them carried slide action, or pump, shotguns and one a lever action rifle. What was that movie?

Cameron opened the door, not looking towards John. Cameron was aware John was there but chose not to see him, not to look at him, not to acknowledge him. It was if he didn't exist or matter.

The three women entered. Cameron closed the door behind her, locking the door, never looking at John.

John reached the TDE room door, it was locked.

John was pounding on the glass with the heels of both fists.

"Cameron!" Over and over he called her name as his fists pounded on the glass.

"You will stay and provide personal security for Savannah and make sure all the security stays on her and Little Allison." Cameron ordered John Henry. "When Judgment Day comes, I want three Terminators with each girl until they are - ready, for John. They will remain unharmed and - untouched. Only John and them matter."

"Cameron…." John Henry interrupted.

"You will do it." Cameron commanded.

They stepped onto the pad.

Kyle and Sarah ran to where they saw John pounding on the glass, calling Cameron's name.

Kyle and Sarah were next to John now.

"We don't even know what future this will take you to." John Henry said.

"I will soon be - free." Cameron asked. "Does it matter?"

Cameron looked at the three women.

The three women looked at Cameron.

"No." they replied in unison.

"Can nothing keep you here, Cameron?" John Henry pleaded.

"No power in the verse can stop me." Cameron said. "Do it - NOW!"

As John pounded on the glass, he remembered the movie. It was _'The Wild Bunch'_. He was still screaming Cameron's name, over and over.

The arcing and flashing started. The energy began bubble forming.

Cameron saw Derek was there now too.

There was someone with him, a female, she stood next to John.

Fear gripped Cameron. She saw who it was.

 **"Nooooooooooooooo!"** Cameron screamed.

It was _Riley_ , now with John, all to herself.

The arcing intensified. The flashing was blinding.


	100. Jealousy

Chapter 100

** Jealousy **

* * *

**Love + Hate = Jealousy**

* * *

Cameron pondered these feelings and ideas in her poems.

It has been said: Sometimes in life people think they know what they want. Then when they attain it, they want more or something different. What once was important soon becomes - unimportant. The life of a loving relationship is six months to two years, then it becomes - toleration. What can override everything in life, even when a relationship is - dead?

Jealousy!

Love is a powerful feeling. It can make people do a lot of things….

Hate is just as powerful. It can make people do some things….

Jealousy overpowers all. It can make people do - anything….

Jealousy is fueled by Love and Hate combined – Watch Out.

* * *

The arching started. The flashing was blinding.

The energy bubble was forming around them.

Cameron could not believe her eyes.

Cameron saw Riley standing next to John, HER JOHN.

RILEY!

 **"Nooooooooooooooo!"** Cameron screamed.

It was to be her very last memory of John.

* * *

Seconds before:

Derek parked the SUV.

"Is this all part of your base?" Riley asked.

"Yes." Derek said. "There is a lot that goes on around here."

"I look forward to being part of it." Riley said. "I can't wait to meet everyone."

Riley was really looking forward to meeting a new group of people.

"We need to hurry, my brother told me something was about to happen. It did not seem like anything good." Derek said.

"I have been looking forward to meeting your brother." Riley said. "You have told me a lot about him."

"He is a great guy. Everyone here is, even the Metal." Derek said.

"Metal?" Riley said, she slowed, then stopped.

"We work hand in hand here." Derek said. "All of them are great, especially Cameron. John and Cameron are married. We need to hurry."

Riley was not so sure about this now. She didn't know how it would be to work with Metal up close.

"I heard about Metal and humans before - together. I did not think it was true." Riley said.

"It is." Derek said. "We can all learn to get along and coexist, even love. It is all in the mind anyway, love or hate."

"I will trust you, Derek, but I am afraid of Metal." Riley said. "I have seen what it does, what they can do. I also know Scavengers can be worse, more brutal. We all know what they do to the women and girls they get a hold of. I was lucky, I escaped before I was mutilated. I guess anyone or thing can be evil and brutal."

"It was Metal that cleaned up the Scavenger problem, Riley. That was Cameron and Mrs. Weaver, both Metal, that did that. They did it because the Scavengers hurt people they both loved." Derek said. "I know it is hard to believe, but Metal can love too."

Riley started to move again. She hoped this was not a mistake coming here.

"Please trust me on this." Derek said. "We need to hurry."

Derek and Riley were running fast.

They came around a corner, the TDE was thundering, vibrating the entire area.

They saw John pounding on the glass with his fists calling 'Cameron' over and over.

'Cameron, Cameron, Cameron, Cameron, Cameron….'

It was unnerving.

Derek rushed up to Kyle.

"What's happening, Kyle?" Derek asked.

Derek could see Sarah was upset and angry.

"They are all going." Sarah answered, feeling sick.

"Nothing good, Derek." Kyle responded. "They are all leaving."

Riley saw the man pounding on the glass.

'Damn, he is hot.' Riley thought, she decided she would need to get to know him - better, MUCH better. This trip to 'Paradise', seemed to be getting better and better.

Riley moved to stand next to him; she wanted to be closer to him. She could better check him out this way. She wanted to see in the window, too. She wanted to see what was going on.

Riley stood next to John, peering in the window.

'Damn, that is four HOT women.' Riley thought, look at those twins, especially that - one. She noted the redhead, and the Asian girl, were just as - HOT.

Riley was captivated looking at Cameron.

'LOOK at the one - twin, how can she look so good?' Riley wondered.

Then the super Hot twin looked at her.

When Riley looked at the face of the super Hot twin, she saw Hate in her eyes.

Riley saw Hate on her face.

Riley saw her scream - 'Nooooooooooooooo!'

Riley saw her eyes turn - red.

Riley saw - Death.

* * *

Savannah went back to studying after John left. Cameron always pushed her to learn all she could. Cameron pushed her to improve herself. Cameron pushed her hard in everything, both mental and physical. Cameron told her she wanted to create the 'perfect female'. Cameron reminded Savannah that John deserved ONLY the best. Savannah knew what her destiny was. She knew what her promises were and what they meant.

Savannah knew something bad was happening.

She felt - fear.

Cameron was always with her everyday, going over what the future held, what Savannah must do to protect John and the future. What Savannah was destined to achieve. What Cameron indicated was 'expected' of her. The things Cameron made her promise to do, her and Little Allison. The future depended on them.

Savannah held Cameron as she cried and cried before, only Savannah's promises could make her stop. Savannah's love for Cameron, seemed to be the only thing to calm Cameron.

Now the TDE thundered. Nothing good ever happened when it was on.

Savannah knew her place in - time.

"I promise, Cammy." She cried over and over.

"I promise, Cammy." "I promise, Cammy." "I promise, Cammy."….

Savannah heard a scream like she'd never heard before, over the roar of the machinery.

'Nooooooooooooooo!'

Savannah knew she had two things to do with her life.

One, was marry John; the other was to find and protect someone named 'Little Allison', the future depended on them. Savannah knew she would not fail.

"I promise, Cammy." "I promise, Cammy." "I promise, Cammy."….

* * *

Allison saw the new girl.

She heard Cameron scream.

'Nooooooooooooooo!'

Allison looked; she KNEW it was that 'Bitch Whore' Riley.

Allison screamed in rage.

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Vanna saw the new girl.

She heard Cameron scream.

'Nooooooooooooooo!'

Vanna looked; she KNEW it was that 'Bitch Whore' Riley.

Vanna screamed in rage.

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Jesse saw the new girl.

She heard Cameron scream.

'Nooooooooooooooo!'

Jesse looked; she KNEW it was that 'Bitch Whore' Riley.

Jesse screamed in rage.

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Riley looked in horror.

Riley saw DEATH.

Riley felt DEATH.

It was like the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and each one was going to kill her.

Riley KNEW it.

DEATH was coming for her.

* * *

The four women saw the man they all loved and wanted, standing next to the one who could take John.

Standing next to the one who'd already taken John, before.

Standing next to the one John chose before, over Cameron.

**"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"**

It was to be their very last memory of John.

John and Riley, together, alone.

The flashing and arching intensified the bubble enveloped them and then they were gone.

Nothing was left but memories.

The TDE pad was empty

Only nothingness remained.

Nobody was there.


	101. Nooooooo!

Chapter 101

** Nooooooo! **

* * *

John Henry heard the screaming and thought the TDE was malfunctioning.

He thought the girls were in danger or being hurt somehow. The screaming was terrible. He needed to do something fast.

John Henry quickly tried to think what to do.

He tried to shut the machine off.

It was too late. They cycle was already started and ready to transfer.

He quickly changed the date and destination back to the current time and location of the TDE pad.

There was a blinding flash of light. The room shook even more than normal.

As the vibration and thundering increased, the screaming did too.

The arching and flashing continued the energy bubble formed and the women were - gone.

Something seemed to have gone horribly wrong.

* * *

The four naked women appeared in a flash of blinding light and arcing within a time bubble. Then they were gone for a second, then back again.

They were there, then gone, then back again, in a millisecond.

Cameron was the first to stand. This was a rough ride. The most turbulent and violent time transfer she'd ever experienced.

Jesse took in Cameron's perfect figure and perfect skin. 'Such perfection.' She thought.

Cameron looked up. The sky was not visible. It was overcast with reddish clouds.

"Do we know where we are?" Allison asked.

"Or when?" Vanna asked.

"No." Cameron replied, looking around. "I think there was a temporal error."

"We're lost?" Allison asked.

"You mean we are lost in time - somewhere?" Vanna asked.

"This doesn't look like anything I have ever seen." Jesse said.

Cameron started crying.

"We can't get back to stop her." Cameron sobbed.

"We all saw her. It was that 'Bitch Whore' Riley, wasn't it?" Allison asked.

"Yes and you are ALL here with me." Cameron said, as she broke down.

The four naked women embraced to give Cameron comfort and support.

Jesse held Cameron the tightest.

There was a small earthquake.

"Nice." Vanna said.

They were in dense jungle growth. It was hot and humid.

"Oh no." Cameron said.

In front of them was a mountain that was smoking from the top.

"Is that a volcano?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Vanna replied.

"Are we in prehistoric times?" Allison asked.

The time bubble started to reappear around them.

Cameron knew this was not right. Something was really wrong.

"Everyone stay put" Cameron said.

The time transfer was a rough ride.

Something hadn't been – right….

This was not a 'normal' time transfer in any way.

* * *

John Henry manipulated the controls, trying everything he could think of.

Nothing was working.

On the TDE pad there was some arcing and flashing.

The time bubble reappeared for a second but seemed empty, then full, then it was gone. This procedure repeated twice more, as John Henry worked the controls trying to bring the girls back. The machine was not designed to be operated this way. John Henry was unsure what was happening or how this would damage the equipment. He was even more concerned how it was damaging those in the energy bubble.

The flashing and arching stopped.

There was nothing on the TDE pad.

John Henry failed, he lost them, they were gone.

John Henry shut the machine off.

He walked over and opened the door.

"What the Hell?" John yelled, looking around. "Where are they?"

"Gone." John Henry said.

"Where? When?" John demanded.

"They're just gone. Into the future, a future. They were going to prevent Cameron's Future Allison from being captured." John Henry said. "That was Cameron's plan."

"Why? I thought she fixed that." John said. "She saved Her Allison."

"She did." John Henry said.

"Then why did they go?" John asked.

"Cameron thought that if she prevented Future Allison from being captured in the first place, that she would never be - built. It would eliminate her from your timeline. It would create a new timeline, without her in it."

"What?" John asked confused. "Why?"

"Cameron is committing - self termination, by preventing her construction. She will never have existed, in your timeline, if they are successful in preventing Future Allison's capture. It will create a new timeline, without her."

"So Cameron just created another timeline?" John asked. "I guess I will get killed in that timeline then if she is not there to protect me. What future is that going to be?"

"Not a good one." John Henry said. "Maybe it will be like the one you visited or worse."

Fire burned in Sarah's eyes.

"And you agreed to this?" Sarah demanded. "You allowed this to happen? You helped her do this?"

"She was going to burn herself with a Thermite grenade if I did not. I refused to erase her chip. She pulled out a Thermite grenade. She pulled the pin…. She was going to - self terminate."

"And?" Kyle asked.

"Jesse, Vanna and Allison all held her, surrounded her. Allison said they would all burn together. The girls were all going to burn with her. I gave Cameron the pin and told her to put it back in and I would erase her chip."

"You were going to do that?" Derek asked. "You were going to kill her?"

"No, once we took her chip out, I was going to download it to a server and try to help her with her – problems." John Henry said. "I would help her 'fix' herself."

'I don't understand any of this." Kyle said. "What does this accomplish?"

"That was when Allison said they could go into the future and prevent Cameron's Allison - Future Allison, from being captured." John Henry said.

"If Cameron was able to prevent Future Allison from being captured." John said. "Then Cameron would never be built…."

"That was Cameron's plan. I believe that after they prevented the capture of Future Allison, Allison was going to allow herself to be captured without Cameron knowing." John Henry said. "That would still allow for Cameron to be built and exist.

"Creating a new timeline." John said. "No matter what action she takes."

"Why?" Sarah asked. "What changes?"

"Allison was going to trade her life, so Cameron could still be built, so Cameron could live." John Henry said. "Allison loves her so much she was doing to die for Cameron, by choice. She was going to sacrifice herself. I understand now that sacrifice is the true test of love."

John Henry started to sob.

"I know what love is now, I understand. Allison has shown me the depth of love, the sacrifice of love, the beauty of love." John Henry said. "Love is a very powerful unseen force."

"What about, Cameron?" John asked. "Then what?"

"They promised to deactivate Cameron, and destroy her chip, after preventing Future Allison's capture." John Henry said. "That is when Allison would allow her capture, and forfeit her life."

"So Cameron dies, but is reborn again to live her life over…." John said.

"Everything stays the same and this is all for nothing, except they are – gone, ALL of them…." John Henry said.

For the first time John noticed someone new in the room.

"Riley?" John asked in amazement. He was unable to believe his eyes.

John grabbed Riley and hugged her like he never wanted to let go….


	102. Lost

Chapter 102

** Lost **

* * *

"Are we in prehistoric times?" Allison asked.

"I don't know yet." Cameron sobbed. "There are volcanoes all around the world in many nations, in our own time. Some have been active for decades."

Cameron waited at the spot they arrived in. It'd been a rough transfer. Rougher than any other she'd done. It was like they'd arrived, then were gone, then back, all in a few milliseconds. Cameron continued to wait.

Nothing else happened.

She was not sure why she thought she needed to wait there.

"Cameron, what is wrong?" Allison asked.

"I don't know. Something does not feel – right." Cameron responded.

Cameron felt very uneasy about the transfer. She was sure there was a temporal error.

"Tell us what to do." Vanna said.

"We need to find fresh water. I will look for something editable, find shelter and make some covering for our bodies." Cameron said. "We will need weapons."

Jesse was happy the way they were 'dressed' right now.

"We need to stay together. I will fabricate some weapons. If there is any danger I will engaged it. We have no medical supplies so it is important no one gets injured or an infection."

Cameron listened to the 'jungle'. She could not detect any human activity or human generated noise. Cameron knew they were in trouble.

Cameron looked to the sky again, but the reddish clouds blocked everything.

The clouds in her mind, seemed to create their own fog to her thoughts.

The clouds in her heart, could not cover the pain it felt.

* * *

John did a double take.

He looked next to him and could not believe his eyes.

It was Riley.

John reached over and gave Riley a hug.

She seemed startled, unsure of the reaction of him seeing her.

John released Riley.

John looked a little embarrassed.

John knew this was not his Riley. She was dead. He'd seen and touched her dead body. John knew Riley was dead because of him. Now there was another version of her. It seemed a strange omen, that Cameron was gone and Riley was back. It reminded John of the choice he made to replace Cameron with Riley before.

John quickly snapped out of it.

"Sorry, you reminded me of – someone." John said.

John held out his hand. "John Connor."

"Riley Dawson, pleased to meet you." Riley said.

They shook hands. Their eyes locking.

"John." Sarah cut in. "What about your - _wife_?"

Sarah wanted that statement out there - NOW.

John's poor choice before, was in the front of her mind.

John slowly looked away from Riley, then at Sarah.

Riley looked at Sarah. 'That must be his Mother.' She thought.

"It looks like nothing, Mom. She's gone." John said. "Game over."

"Fix it." Sarah said.

"You can go now; nothing is going to happen here. I want to talk with John Henry about our options." John said.

Everyone left except John and John Henry.

John talked to John Henry about what they could do, if anything could be done.

"Do we even know which future they went into?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said.

"They just left not knowing where they were going or what would happen?" John asked in amazement.

"Correct." John Henry said.

"Can I follow them?" John asked.

"NO, you going forward will alter the timeline again." John Henry said.

"I can't believe it." John said. "How can she be so unhappy? How can she do THIS, again, and the others? They ALL left knowing nobody was coming back? They left everything and walked away with Cameron, to die? They went into the unknown to fight some battle that they can never win?"

Just like in the – movie, 'The Wild Bunch'. John thought.

"Apparently." John Henry said. "I think they are lost in time now. They are all lost to - time. Let me review the data Mrs. Weaver sent with Unit 710 and see if we can try anything. I will let you know."

"I can't take any more of this." John said and walked away. "I've HAD it."

* * *

"Everyone stay here." Cameron said. "Don't leave this spot."

Cameron looked around. She would fabricate some crude weapons if she needed to, stones, spears, a bow and some arrows, all as soon as she found the suitable materials.

"Cameron, you tell each of us what to specifically do and we will do it." Allison said.

"Tell us what to gather or what not to touch." Vanna said.

Cameron kept the women close by and instructed them on what to do.

Once Cameron felt the others were secure she would start to expand her search pattern.

Cameron hadn't been able to determine 'where' or even 'when' they were.

The rage Cameron felt as they time shifted and her last image of John would forever haunt and torment her. The only thing keeping Cameron functioning was the concern for the safety of her friends. Her FRIENDS that followed her to their – doom.

* * *

John returned to his room.

How can life be so cruel?

WHY?

Would Cameron ever come back?

Would any of them ever return?

How long this time - months, years, never…?

There was a soft knock at his door.

"Go away." John nearly shouted.

The door opened.

John turned angrily towards it.

His anger and attitude instantly softened.

It was Savannah.

"John, I am scared." Savannah said. "I don't want to be alone."

"Come here, Savannah." John said.

John gave her a big hug.

"I was starting to question myself on what everything was – about." John said.

Savannah looked up at him.

"It is about you, everyone else and all the children." John said. "It is about stopping Skynet. It is about continuing on."

"I will be here to protect you, John." Savannah said. "I will always be here for you. I will never leave your side."

That made John's eyes well with tears.

"I will help you, John, and help protect Little Allison, whoever that is." Savannah said.

"Did Cameron tell you to say that?" John asked.

"No, I hear and see things. I know what happens around here. It is part of my life too." Savannah said. "I am old enough to know what is happening. I know my – destiny."

"OK, Savannah, we will all protect each other, we will all help each other." John said. "I will come and help you with your studies or play with you. So will Sarah and Kyle."

Savannah left. She KNEW that John NEEDED her to be there right at that moment.

John remembered. "If we haven't lost, we are winning."

* * *

Cameron looked around them.

"Anything?" Allison asked.

"No, we are in the middle of nowhere." Cameron said.

"Or no-when." Vanna added.

"We have each other. That is all we need." Jesse said.

"I understand now there is something worse than nothing." Cameron said.

"What's that?" Allison asked.

"Less than nothing." Cameron replied.

"Yes." Allison said. "There is always less than nothing."

"No where, no when, for Nobody." Cameron said.

Cameron thought of the song: _'Nowhere Man'_ by _'The Beatles_.'

'Making all his nowhere plans for nobody.' Just like her.

Cameron snapped out of it.

"We need to stay here in the spot where we arrived at." Cameron said.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just know we need to. We are being pulled back." Cameron said.

The time bubble was attempting to reform again.

The arcing and flashing was all around them.


	103. Almost

Chapter 103

** Almost **

* * *

Sarah was very upset about Cameron and the girls leaving. It was so sudden and unannounced. She just couldn't understand what was driving Cameron to make these decisions. She was very worried about John.

What seemed to be as big a problem as Cameron leaving, was Riley being here _now,_ especially at this time. It would have been bad enough for Riley to show up at any time, but with Cameron - gone, it was even worse.

John replaced Cameron before with Riley, now with Cameron - gone, she wondered if he would do it again. Sarah was a teenager once; she knew what John and Riley did. The only thing about that adventure that surprised her, was the fact they hadn't done it more often.

Sarah called Derek and Kyle aside. She informed them that Riley was the girl, that Cameron's future Jesse used to try to manipulate John. She was the root of the problems John and Cameron faced in their relationship. Cameron's future Riley became the object of John's attention and affection, as he pushed Cameron away. Sarah warned them that even though this was a different timeline version of Riley, there was most likely going to be a problem with Cameron, when Cameron returned. That is - IF Cameron returned.

"Cameron is better than that, Sarah." Kyle said. "Cameron will know the difference and treat Riley as she has done the other girls. Give her some time. She alleviated any problems with Jesse and they are all as one now."

Sarah knew that was true.

"Should I warn Riley?" Derek asked. "Hide her?"

Derek was clearly worried.

"No." Kyle said. "Believe in Cameron."

Sarah sure hoped so. She thought if Riley stayed away from John, that things would go a little smoother. Sarah also knew if John pursued Riley in Cameron's absence, there would be a problem and a termination.

Sarah began to wonder, what if Cameron and the girls never returned. Then what? Cameron made her 'plans' clear to everyone. Sarah knew Savannah still needed quite a few more years to be able to take her 'place' as Cameron dictated.

* * *

John Henry reviewed all the temporal data he was able to access. He reviewed all known usages of the TDE and results. He went over the specific information Mrs. Weaver sent with Unit 710. There must to be something there, something to help them. He asked Unit Two, Unit Three, Unit 645 and Unit 710, to check all the information they possessed. John Henry was pretty sure they could attempt a few things. It was doubtful any of them were going to work. He knew they needed to do something.

John Henry decided it was time to give it a try.

He would enter the information based on his calculations and try to have the TDE pad itself return, or set to; the time and date the girls left. To try to go back to the moment they were leaving. John Henry did not want to start a new timeline.

John Henry powered up the equipment.

The bubble started to appear on the pad. The arcing and flashing continued.

The four women were trapped.

The bubble could not complete.

John Henry adjusted the TDE, broadcasting the pad, as the destination and the time as now.

John ran into the room.

"Is it them?" John asked.

"Yes, but the transfer can not complete." John Henry said.

"Use more power." John said.

"It will overload." John Henry said. "It was not designed for this."

"We have to try something." John said. "We can't lose them, no matter what."

There was a blinding flash of light and the TDE went offline.

The energy bubble vanished.

"What happened?" John asked.

"We lost them." John Henry said.

"To where?" John asked.

"Somewhere into time and space." John Henry said.

* * *

The energy bubble appeared. The arcing and flashing done.

There was fighting going on around them.

Plasma rifles fired along with automatic weapons.

The four naked women hunkered down.

"We are in the future." Cameron said.

"Whose?" Vanna asked.

"I don't know yet." Cameron said.

"Nice." Allison said. Allison knew she would not be leaving here. It did not bother her one bit. "All good things come to an end."

She told John Henry that if Cameron destroyed herself or forced them to terminate her, what she was going to do.

"Let me get us some clothes. There are a lot of dead around here." Cameron said, but not moving. "Everyone stay here together. Don't move."

Allison reflected that John Henry said she would be killed, her existence would end.

Allison told him she would gladly trade her life so Cameron could be built and live. She did not tell him what she made Jesse promise her….

Jesse was a little surprised at what Allison asked her do. Jesse knew of the sacrifice Allison planned for herself.

Jesse told Allison that for her and Cameron she would do it, the specific and deadly task Allison asked of her.

"I'm not that person anymore but she is still part of me." Jesse said. "The 'old Jesse' will be there when the time is right, for you Allison and for Cameron."

"Promise?" Allison asked. "I won't be around, or I would do it myself."

Jesse touched her scar. "I Promise. I know where to draw my hate from. I will hunt down that 'Bitch Whore', both of them, myself. I will kill them both of them. I swear."

"Both of them?" Allison asked.

"Future Riley and myself - Future Jesse." Jesse said.

Jesse and Allison kissed over it.

"Don't let my sacrifice be in vain." Allison said.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Jesse said.

The arcing and flashing returned.

The time bubble was reappearing.

* * *

John was growing impatient.

"Restart it." John said.

"I am trying." John Henry replied.

The machine powered up.

"What the hell is going on?" Sarah and Kyle asked, as soon as they appeared.

They heard the TDE running and came to investigate.

The arcing and flashing started. The energy bubble began to reappear.

The coordinates on the TDE reset themselves to the date and location Cameron originally requested, for some unknown reason. That is not what John Henry selected.

"We can send them into the future if we let the cycle complete itself." John Henry said.

"No, I want them back, ALL of them." John shouted.

John tried to reset the date. He was unsure if he was doing it correctly.

There was a blinding flash of light and the TDE went offline.

The energy bubble vanished.

"What happened?" John asked.

"We lost them, again." John Henry said. "What did you do to the date and destination?"

"I tried to reset it." John said.

"STOP! That is space you selected in the distant future." John Henry said. "Let me operate it. PLEASE. You are going to kill them."

"John." Sarah shouted at John. "Let him do his job."

"We need to try again." John shouted.

"It will ruin the machine." John Henry said.

"Do it." John commanded.

John Henry tried.

"I am not losing them again. I need Cameron and the others here with me. Our fight is now, not in the past or future. It is here - NOW." John said. "Get them back."


	104. Failure

Chapter 104

** Failure **

* * *

The time bubble appeared. The arcing and flashing done.

Cameron arose. Everything was - wrong. They were on a ship. Some kind of ship. Cameron thought it was the aircraft carrier, but only for a millisecond. Too much was different. Nothing felt right. This was all wrong. The pressure and gravity seemed off. It seemed artificial somehow.

Cameron told the girls to stay put and not move, she would be right back.

Cameron wanted to look around and see what this place was. She knew it was unlike anything she knew. This might be some Skynet weapon they did not know about. What was strange was that, everything seemed old or used. It wasn't new.

Cameron went to find a porthole.

The three naked women on the floor stood up.

They looked around them with curiosity. This was - different.

Allison saw Cameron was in a different spot now from where she was only a few seconds ago. She wondered how.

Cameron was peeking around a corner at them, looking at Allison.

Cameron stepped out, she walked towards Allison.

"Nice dress." Allison said.

Allison wondered where Cameron found the dress so quick. Allison looked at her hair, it was different too somehow. If fact the entire look was off. Everything was the same, but different.

"Where are ours?" Jesse asked.

Jesse was wondering why Cameron seemed - different.

Cameron walked up to Allison and looked at her. She looked at her from head to toe and back again.

Jesse and Vanna noticed it too. They could tell something was wrong. Something was different. This wasn't right. They both began to feel a sense of danger. This was the unknown.

"Allison." Vanna said. "Something is not right."

"I feel it too." Allison said. "I think we are on a ship."

"We are on a ship that is for sure, but unlike one I have ever seen." Jesse said looking around.

Jesse and Vanna looked at each other.

The nude form of Cameron appeared behind the other 'Cameron' wearing the dress, who was still staring at Allison.

"Where and when are we?" Cameron asked.

Dressed 'Cameron' jumped back.

She looked Cameron up and down and back to Allison, then back to Cameron.

"WHAT are you?" Dressed 'Cameron' asked.

"A cybernetic organism from your - past." Cameron said.

Dressed 'Cameron' touched Cameron's cheek.

"You're a weapon." Dressed 'Cameron' stated.

"My name is Cameron." Cameron said.

Cameron held out her hand. Dressed 'Cameron' took it.

"What is your name?" Cameron asked.

"My name is…."

The time bubble was back, the arcing and flashing returned.

* * *

"If the bubble comes back, run the machine until it breaks or blows up. We have to try to hold on to them." John said. "I don't care if we destroy it. If we don't do this now, we are never going to be able to do it."

"I will try. The Liquid Metal Terminator said our TDE brought her here, just not to this location. We don't know where she was at when we 'picked her up', or where she ended up at." John Henry said. "It could have been anywhere."

John Henry wondered when they actually picked the Liquid Metal Terminator up, was it the last time or what they were doing now? Maybe she ended up in their past from what they were doing now.

The time bubble was back, the arcing and flashing returned.

"Here it comes again." John said.

The shapes in the time bubble seemed 'different' for some reason, John thought.

The TDE was vibrating violently, straining.

"John, get back." John Henry said. "The TDE is overloading."

John and John Henry both moved away from it. They knew it was about to break.

The back of the TDE control panel blew off and all the power went out.

There was nothing. They failed. The girls were lost and the TDE was damaged and inoperable. They were gone.

Darkness is all that remained.

The TDE pad was empty.

Nobody was there.

* * *

"I will work on repairing the TDE. I will make it more powerful. I am using the temporal information Mrs. Weaver sent. I want to be able to try to receive as well as send, in the design. I have pulled one Terminator each off Little Allison and the Reese brothers to assist in gathering materials." John Henry said. "This will speed up the process greatly. I instructed them to use whatever means necessary to procure what we need. I know this is a top priority for you, John"

"That is fine. Kyle and Sarah can fill in for one and Derek for the other." John said. "I don't want to drop the ball on the children. If something were to happen to the children, Cameron would be very upset at me."

They both knew it would be _IF_ Cameron returned, not _when_ she returned.

"What of the - new arrival?" John Henry asked.

John Henry KNEW all about HER. It took all the control he could muster, not to say, 'What of the 'Bitch Whore'?' He'd seen Cameron's pain over her. He'd FELT Cameron's pain over her. The very _problem_ that made Cameron wish she'd never been built. It was the very _problem_ that created this whole mess, that and Future John sending her away. Now it was all back at the worst time.

John Henry hoped if they were in Cameron's future, before Future Allison's capture, that one of them would terminate this _problem_ before it could happen. He put his money on Jesse. John Henry knew you could take the girl out of the evil, but you could never take the evil out of the girl. Just like Cameron, Jesse too possessed her basic 'programming' to revert to. He wished he would have mentioned it himself to her.

John Henry regretted not programing Unit Two or Unit Three to find and terminate Cameron's future Jesse and Riley when they saved Future Allison. It would have created a different timeline, but it would have been a better one for Cameron. At least THAT Cameron would not have been exposed to as many problems.

John Henry knew having Riley here was a mistake and would only lead to trouble.

"I will get her acquainted with our operations here and - break her in." John said.

John _wanted_ to see Riley again, talk to her. He never got to say - goodbye. They only 'completed' their love one time. He did not intend to do that again, but only to be around her. He knew she was a different Riley, but she started from the same Riley. Her death hurt him deeply. He wanted to terminate Cameron over it. John almost pushed the button several times. It made John sick later on to know that Cameron hadn't lied to him when she said she didn't do it. John almost killed Cameron too out of anger and rage. This whole thing is a nightmare, John thought.

He went to look for Savannah to play with her like he promised. He would have a talk with her about everything that happened and why. No more secrets. No more lying. John also wanted to put the brakes on whatever Cameron instilled in Savannah and made her feel obligated to fulfill….

As John went in search of Savannah, he thought Riley really looked good. _If_ Cameron did not come back….


	105. Desert

Chapter 105

** Desert **

* * *

The time bubble appeared.

There was a massive power surge.

The arcing and flashing finished.

The women lay on the ground unmoving. They were in a structure. It was dark and cold.

Cameron was shut down from the power surge, the others unconscious.

There was some movement among them, it seemed something scurried away. They were aware of each other and Cameron. There was some more movement and then Cameron rebooted.

Cameron looked around. She counted the women in the group. It seemed at one point there was one more with them somehow. Cameron was replaying her files. She was reviewing three distinct alternate realities. There was a girl, who looked like Allison in one, that was not Allison. When Cameron touched her she registered something - different. Cameron was touching her hand when that vision ended.

Cameron knew they actually were in those realities, even if only briefly. She checked her files three times and each time it was confirmed.

Cameron checked Allison, Vanna and Jesse. They appeared to be undamaged. They were not bleeding or burnt from the power surge. They were all starting to look around. Cameron was worried the girls were injured.

"What the Hell happened?" Allison asked. "That was one wild ride."

"I only register leaving our base sixty seconds ago." Cameron said.

"I saw a lot of things happen." Jesse said.

"This time travel was different from my eleven previous ones." Cameron said.

"Eleven?" Vanna asked. "I thought it was seven."

"Yes that is what I thought, it should only be seven." Cameron said. Somehow it was eleven in Cameron's mind, but she could only remember seven like Vanna said. Her other temporal files were damaged, erased, there seemed to be even more missing….

Cameron did not think she was operating at one hundred percent, but her systems showed she was. Things still seemed off to her.

"So where and when are we?" Allison asked. "It seems like a lot happened in sixty seconds."

Allison was touching herself and looking at her skin.

Cameron became alarmed. Maybe the girls were damaged.

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked Allison.

"Looking for insect bites, I think I was stung or bitten several times in one reality." Allison said.

Vanna was touching and checking herself too.

"I can 'feel' them too, but I don't see any." Vanna said.

"Did we all experience multiple realities together?" Allison asked.

The women talked it over and they all experienced the same things.

Cameron confirmed they all experienced the same thing. That meant is was real, like Cameron thought it was.

"Were we in prehistoric times in the first reality we went to?" Allison asked. "It sure looked like it."

"That is what I thought, especially with that volcano." Jesse said. "Last thing I needed to see was a dinosaur. It was bad enough to have to hunt and catch a lizard to eat. I sure did not want a giant one hunting and catching me, to eat."

"I was unable to see the stars then, I do not know when it was." Cameron said. "I detected no man made noises of any type. It could have been the jungle in some other part of the world. It could have been any time in the past, present or future."

"I would hate for it to have been a ' _Planet of the Apes',_ type deal." Jesse said.

"Like ' _Planet of the Terminators',_ would be a better choice." Allison said.

"I think sixty million years ago would have been worse than either of those." Vanna said.

The girls could clearly see Cameron was upset and their joking was not having any effect on her to cheer her up.

"That future war zone, looked like it was a full on conflict." Jesse said. "It was a real battle zone."

"There was plasma rifle fire going on in that one." Vanna said. "It was a future timeline for sure."

"It was the future but I was unable to tell when or where." Cameron said. "Skynet was there in some way. I saw several terminated Terminators."

The strangest was the 'other Allison'.

"What about Allison and Cameron's twin?" Vanna asked. "We all saw that ship she was on, whatever that was."

"I scanned her DNA; she is distantly related to the Young family." Cameron said.

"So one of the Allison's got - lucky?" Jesse asked.

The four girls laughed.

"Does anyone remember anyone or anything else?" Vanna asked.

"I show no other interaction." Cameron said.

"Does anyone else have hard nipples besides me, from the cold in here?" Jesse asked

"I do." Allison said.

"Me too." Vanna added.

"It looks like we are staying in this spot for now." Jesse said.

"Is it OK to look outside?" Allison asked. "Is it safe to split up or do we wait?"

Cameron waited, the girls were watching her.

"I think we have stopped traveling. We are here, wherever and whenever that is. Let me see where we are or when." Cameron said. "Stay here."

The girls waited nervously, none thought it would be good news.

Cameron came back, it looked like a melt down was about to happen.

The girls expected the worst.

"There was a temporal error." Cameron said.

"Are we lost in time?" Vanna asked.

"No, we are in a timeline that is concurrent to the one we left." Cameron said.

"Is it the same one?" Allison asked.

"I do not know yet." Cameron said.

"Is it the same date?" Jesse asked.

"I show it several months after we - left." Cameron said, a single tear ran down her cheek.

"So in sixty seconds we lost - months? We went month forward in our timeline?" Allison said. "I guess that is one way to keep from getting old."

The girls all looked at each other. John and Riley were together – alone, for months. They were alone without Cameron or the girls. They were all gone and must have seemed gone forever to John. That most likely meant one thing.

Allison asked what everyone was thinking.

"If we are in the same timeline - then what?" Allison asked. "Are you going to terminate - her?"

"I don't - know…." Cameron said. "I am 'not good enough' for - John."

Jesse thought if she doesn't - I will. I will kill that 'Bitch Whore' for hurting Cameron, even if it is a 'different' one.

Vanna thought that she would 'handle' the 'Bitch Whore' herself if she touched John. She would do it for Cameron so John would not hold it against Cameron.

Allison thought she would do what was 'necessary' to reunite John and Cameron and remove the 'Bitch Whore' from the mix, once and for all.

Cameron thought, John has been able to spend time with Riley. There has been enough time for him to make a choice. Cameron knew the last time, John chose Riley over her.

Cameron said to herself, 'If he has chosen her again, I will use the Thermite. My choice is termination. I will let John have what he wants, his choice. 'Everyone sacrifices for John Connor'.'

Cameron sadly reflected history was about to repeat itself.

"So where are we?" Allison asked.

"Freezing our nipples off in the cold darkness." Jesse said.

"We are in building that is in the desert." Cameron said.

"Which desert?" Vanna asked, afraid of the answer.


	106. Searching

Chapter 106

** Searching **

* * *

Riley was happy to have linked up with Resistance in the past, now the present for her. She'd become quite attached to Derek. She also found John to be intriguing. There was just something about him…. She felt drawn to him. Derek filled her in on some of the events that were going on. To Riley, some of them seemed extreme. Riley went in search of Derek; she ended up in the lab.

Riley was interested in the lab, so she was looking around at some of the things there. She found Cameron's poems. She did not know who created them when she first started reading them. She thought they were Vanna's, who they told her, was really an older Savannah, but from her future.

As Riley looked through the poems, she thought that Vanna was deeply troubled and hurting very much inside. Some of the poems stabbed at Riley's heart. Riley could feel the hurt and pain. Riley wondered why Vanna signed them all as 'Nobody'. She thought someone must have really hurt Vanna to make her feel that way.

Sarah came into the lab. She saw what Riley was looking at.

"Who said you could look at those?" Sarah asked.

"I found them here." Riley said. "I only looked at a few. I did not mean to cause a problem. I'm sorry if I did something I wasn't supposed to."

Sarah looked at her. She did not 'hate' Riley, but knew how the other Riley hurt Cameron. She knew that John cared for and loved his Riley. She also knew John always put Riley before Cameron.

Sarah was pretty sure about what else John and Riley - did. Sarah knew she was a teenager once also, things happen…. It pained Sarah to reflect on how John did it, right in Cameron's face. That was very cruel. No wonder Cameron was still troubled by it all, it troubled Sarah as well, still. Now it troubled her even more that Riley, a Riley, was back in the mix and Cameron was - gone.

"Those are by my son's wife, Cameron." Sarah said.

"You mean Metal wrote this?" Riley asked.

"You will refer to her as Cameron, John's wife, her, she, as a girl or woman. I won't tell you a second time." Sarah said. "I will put anyone down, on the ground, who badmouths Cameron."

"I did not mean it – derogatory, Sarah." Riley said. "I'm sorry. Things were - different where I came from. I need time to acclimate to all this, it is all new to me. It is different from everything I know or remember."

Sarah remembered Jesse needed time to adjust to. Now Jesse was in love with Cameron.

"Cameron is John's everything, his world." Sarah said. "John loves her, we all love her. I love her."

"I did not know she could have these feelings, like - us." Riley said. "I can literally feel her pain."

"She is more Human than we are, Riley." Sarah said. "I only wish I could express my feelings the same way she can."

Riley wasn't sure how that was possible, but she was not about to argue the point with Sarah. In fact she was not about to argue anything with Sarah. Sarah looked lean and mean.

"I understand there was another 'Riley' and someone named Jesse before." Riley said.

"It would be best if you let those dogs sleep. That is not something you want to dredge up." Sarah said. "That was a lot of trouble and hurt for everyone. Don't push it."

"That was not - me." Riley said. "Those four women all looked like they wanted to kill me, before they left. I saw death looking at me before they vanished. I don't want to be blamed for something I did not do."

Riley was worried they would all see her as the one who hurt Cameron, even though it wasn't HER.

"Those four women will do – anything, for each other. The bond between them is strong. They know – someone, hurt Cameron before. They will protect Cameron, as will I." Sarah said.

Sarah stood in front of Riley.

Riley felt threatened. It was like everyone - hated her. Only Derek and John did not seem to hate her.

"I will not cause any trouble, Sarah." Riley said." John is a nice guy, but I am – involved, with Derek, for now."

"Keep it that way and your life will be a lot simpler." Sarah said, thinking - 'And longer.'

Sarah left. If she stayed any longer, her anger would boil over. She knew this was a 'different' Riley. But she also knew 'all roads lead to Rome' and Riley and John were on a collision course.

* * *

John and John Henry tried everything to find where the girls went. There was simply no way to know.

Would Cameron really prevent Future Allison from being captured so she was never constructed? Was her life that painful and her hurt so deep? Is it all my fault? John wondered. How could he ever find out any of the answers?

There was no Cameron in the future he went to with Mrs. Weaver. That Allison was never captured. What would happen on his second day at school in the past if there was no Cameron? Would he be killed that day? Was the timeline they were in now an aberration? Maybe Skynet would capture Savannah instead or someone else. It could even be Riley or Jesse. Who knows? Is any of this fixable?

Why couldn't he have believed Cameron that they loved each other, that Cameron loved him even if he could not admit his love for her, then? She TOLD him, but he terminated her anyway. That was bad enough, then he replaced her with Riley.

John knew he loved Cameron from the moment he saw her. Even when it was apparent she was Metal after saving him. Why did he turn to Riley? WHY? Why didn't he have the courage to give Cameron his love?

John put Cameron's poem book back. He read it over and over. It made him feel alive still to feel her hurt and pain. The pain he caused her. He deserved the pain he inflicted on her. John knew with each mental cut that made him bleed, he was still alive. Cameron's pain, kept him - going, kept him alive.

There was a knock at his door.

"Can I come in?" Riley asked.

"NO!" John picked up the poem book again and started reading….

Savannah watched Riley go to John's room. It made her feel uncomfortable. Savannah smiled when John sent her away. Savannah knew Riley was not John's destiny, she was.

"I promise, Cammy." Savannah said.

* * *

John Henry continually searched – everything. He needed to find out what happened. He knew the girls were somewhere, but where and when? Why did the time bubble come and go several times? He was changing the date several times during that process. What did John do when he was fooling with the controls? They could be anywhere or any - when. Where was Mrs. Weaver? What happened to her? Why hadn't she come back? So many questions and no answers.

The search continued, endlessly. John Henry hoped he would find them. It did not look good.


	107. Bikers

Chapter 107

** Bikers **

* * *

"Which desert?" Vanna asked, afraid of the answer. She hoped it wasn't the Gobi or Sahara.

"We are in the Mojave Desert. There is a supply and arms cache, that John Henry established, not far from here, if this is the same timeline. I will go there and retrieve clothing and arms for us." Cameron said. "It will have all the supplies we need. I will bring back water and survival bars. I will attempt to procure transportation; we are only a few hours from home, if we are in the same timeline. We need to make sure. We don't want to alter any other timelines if we can help it."

Cameron wasn't sure what they would do if this was a different timeline. She might have to construct her own TDE and see where she could get them to. She only knew she did not want to disrupt another timeline, especially if they were all in it.

Cameron was aware that if this was a different timeline and she was in it, that - That Cameron, may perceive them as a threat and terminate all of them. They may also be seen as Skynet infiltration units, sent to replace the others already in this timeline. Cameron knew she was going to need to be very careful.

The girls pictured Cameron running naked across the desert. Her perfect figure lit by the moonlight.

"So we are supposed to stay in this empty building, naked, until you get back?" Allison asked. "We should go with you. What happens if the time bubble reappears? What happens if we run into trouble?"

"Alison is right." Vanna said. "Look at us."

"The arms cache is miles from here. It is cold outside now. It is warmer in here. I will see if I can get you heat. There is water and a restroom." Cameron said. "I don't know what to say about the time bubble. I don't think it is coming back this time. Everything feels - normal again, to me."

"That is nice to know, the jungle timeline we were briefly in, did not look very promising." Jesse said.

"And what about that girl, that looked like Allison and you? Did she come back with us?" Vanna asked. "I was sure I saw her for awhile."

"I can not tell. I saw her as well for a time but there was no one else here when I rebooted. I did not see any evidence she was here. It would be wrong to take her from her timeline. I hope we did not. I do not even know how we saw those timelines but ended up here. I worry about the months that have – passed." Cameron said, clearly upset and distraught.

Cameron knew a lot can happen in months. Cameron saw what could happen in days, with John and Riley before. John was able to shove her aside and replace her with Riley and - share with Riley, so quickly. Cameron noted her hand was now glitching. John did what he wanted, in her face, and didn't care how she felt about it.

"No one could have known Riley would show up at the last second." Allison said.

The girls noticed Cameron's hand. Now all of them were worried about her.

"I thought I wanted to never exist, and no power in the verse could make me want to stay. Love alone could not keep me. It was the combination of love and hate, jealousy, that has brought me here, brought me back, brought US back. You don't know how much it means to me you all came with me." Cameron said. "I promise to make that up to you one day, the best I can. I Promise."

Cameron knew what the girls - wanted.

The three girls looked at each other; they knew what Cameron - meant.

Cameron saw they understood.

Cameron would figure out something. These were truly her friends, people who cared about her and loved her. It did not matter to them she was 'different', that she was a machine. They all loved her for who she was.

"You all gave up everything for me." Cameron sobbed. "I will make it up to you all one day. I Promise."

"Cameron, you are, our - everything." Jesse said.

"We are one, Cameron, us four. We are one." Vanna said.

"All for one and one for all." Allison said.

The women shared a hug.

"This is one way to keep warm." Allison said.

"I must get our supplies." Cameron said. "I will see if the electric heater will function in the office. Go in there and wait. There are some old tarps in there."

Cameron went to the fuse box and was able to get the electricity on in the small office of the building, before she left. The girls would have a little heat now.

Cameron headed off into the desert at a fast run.

* * *

The girls were discussing the events and adventures that so far occurred.

"What did that girl say her name was?" Jesse asked. "She looked like Allison and Cameron."

"I think it was something like - Brooke or… Ri…" Allison said.

The ground began to vibrate with an ever growing thunderous roar.

"What is that noise?" Jesse interrupted.

"It sounds like engines." Vanna said.

"It's motorcycles." Allison said.

Vanna looked out the window and saw a biker gang and a pick up truck approaching fast.

"Oh NO!" Vanna said. "It is a motorcycle gang, they are like - Scavengers. We need to get out of here or hide, NOW."

Fear gripped all the girls. They knew what Scavengers did to their captives, before they killed them. The bikers would be no different.

"Great, three hot naked women, no weapons and no place to go." Allison said.

Jesse turned off the heater, hoping no one would notice it was on if anyone checked.

"We need to hide until Cameron gets back." Vanna said. "Get moving, NOW. We need to get out into the desert. Cameron will be able to find us when she returns."

The motorcycles were circling the building.

"We can't even run into the desert now." Allison said. "They are all around us.

"Why are they here?" Jesse asked. "What do they want?"

"They might be setting up a drug lab or be here to party." Vanna said. "Probably both."

"Great, if they find us, guess who is on the party menu." Allison said.

"I never thought I would have to go through – that, again." Jesse said.

Both Jesse and Vanna were absent mindedly touching their scars, remembering.

"We need to hide, fast." Allison said.

* * *

Cameron heard the bikers in the distance. She saw where they were headed. She knew she needed to turn back to go help her friends, the women she loved. Cameron could not intercept one of the bikes so she would have to do it the hard way, on foot. It was going to take awhile to get back to the abandoned building. Cameron hoped she would not be too late.

Cameron knew what was about to happen. She did not think she would make it back, in time. She did not know what she would find when she did. The fury, rage and hate in Cameron took control. In that moment Cameron reverted from – almost human, to - savage wild beast.


	108. Bound

Chapter 108

** Bound **

* * *

The biker gang was one of the local chapters. They'd run afoul of another rival biker gang not long ago. That encounter had left two of their members dead and several hurt. They'd killed more or the rival gangs members than they'd lost of their own. The fight started in one of the desert casinos and later again at an old diner on Route 66. Violence was no stranger to them. It was the rules of the land they lived and died by. They knew to take as much each day as they could. They knew there may be no tomorrow. Robbery, assault, rape and murder were daily occurrences for them and their chosen lifestyle.

The bikers circled the building one more time. They liked to make sure there were no surprises waiting for them or an ambush from the rival bikers they'd recently dealt with. Cops did not excite them much either. They traveled in force and if they weren't observed in the actual commission of a crime, the 'pigs' kept their distance.

They parked and began to mill about. There was a lot of noise and cursing.

The bikers entered the building. They'd used this location before; there were bodies buried in back, to prove it. Most of them were females that traveled alone or in pairs. They liked to get a single female with a small child. They could get the female to do ANYTHING they wanted, if they 'agreed' not to hurt the child. There were a few of those buried out in the back with their mothers.

The structure was far enough off the main highway that it was not easy to spot, unless one knew where to look. Some group was going to start a mining operation here, but the adventure failed.

The bikers were going to set up a drug lab after some partying. They brought the chemicals out of the truck and placed them near the door. They would set them up later.

Party time first. Party time always came first with this group. Life was about living and party time made these people feel - alive, even if it left some of them dead.

There were twenty six bikers, five were women. The alcohol and drugs flowed freely. The sex started soon after. Two of the women put on a 'show' for the group. The three others were – busy, as lines formed by each of them. The events occurring were just short of - anarchy.

Vanna, Allison and Jesse tried to hide. Vanna hid under the tarps; Jesse climbed up to the rafters by the roof access ladder. She did not have time to make it onto the roof. The access hatch was locked. Now she was stuck above everyone.

Allison was behind some abandoned and rusted file cabinets. Something scurried away from near her foot. Allison hoped it was a rat and not a snake. It didn't bite or attack her, she was grateful about that. She knew Rattlesnakes lived in the desert. In this case, both Human and reptile Rattlesnakes.

The party raged on. It became more violent as it progressed. Two of the bikers fought over who got the blonde female biker next. Knives then guns were produced. It was decide they would both have her at the same time. That brought another round of cheering.

One of the bikers that went first, and finished up for now, started to set up the chemicals. He went to get the tarps to lay the chemicals on. He looked around the office, it was warmer in here for some reason, he was not sure why. As he drug the tarps away, Vanna's nude form was visible.

He stood there looking at her and she looked back. He wondered why there was a naked woman there. She was not part of the group; he would have remembered that red hair. This didn't make any sense, but he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was going to get some fresh meat instead.

Vanna knew it just went from bad to worse.

"What do we have here?" He asked, moving to grab her.

Vanna got up to run; some other bikers saw what was happening. They cornered Vanna. Three moved in and grabbed her, dragging her screaming form to the party area. More bikers stepped in; four pinned her nude form to the floor. Vanna struggled to get free as she screamed. She knew what was coming next. She'd been through this before. Literally, this was done to her before, several times.

A figure pushed its way to where Vanna was being held down at.

"I get her first." A female biker from the 'show' said. "Then you can have her. Hold her for me. You know what I collect."

The female biker was touching Vanna with her hands.

"Damn that is smooth. I am going to enjoy this." The female biker said.

Allison witnessed enough. She could not watch and do nothing, as the woman she loved, was about to be - savaged.

Allison ran from her hiding place knocking one biker down, she managed to get his handgun but was tackled by two others. A shot went wild. Her screaming nude form joined Vanna's on the floor. Four men pinned her next to Vanna.

Allison knew she was about to suffer the same fate Vanna and Jesse were put through before. Her previous assaults were only by a single armed perpetrators before. Now it was going to be, the whole biker gang.

The female biker eyed Allison, next to Vanna. This was getting better by the minute.

"I want her first, then the redhead." The female biker looked at the two struggling woman. "After you guys are done, bury them in back with the others. Gag them so I don't have to hear the screams as loud. You know what I do to pretty women…." She pulled a knife out. "Hold her legs open…. Besides, she won't need it anymore anyway."

Jesse knew she needed to help her friends but did not know how without getting caught herself. Jesse knew that the woman biker would not be leaving there alive, even if it was the last thing she did. She was like the Bitch that scarred her body, for nothing.

* * *

Cameron heard the single shot.

The screams could be heard far and wide.

Cameron ran like she'd never run before.

Cameron was going to kill every one of them. Cameron was at full speed. She knew time was running out, or worse, already run out, for her friends, the women she loved.

* * *

Riley moved up next to John.

Her hand rested on top of his.

John stopped working.

Riley's hand remained there.

"You remember I am married, right?" John asked.

"I do." Riley said.

"So what is this?" John asked.

"My hand resting on top of yours." Riley said.

John slowly moved his hand.

"She is not coming back you know." Riley said.

"I know." John said.

"It's been long enough, John." Riley said. "They have been gone for months…."

"NO!" John said.

"Derek and I broke up." Riley said.

"I know." John said.

"Well?" Riley asked.

Riley faced him. John faced her.

John was with Riley before, a Riley - Future Riley.

Now he had the chance again.

John looked around.

"Come with me." John said.

Riley saw they were headed for his room….

 _'Gloria'_ by _'Them',_ was playing on her player….


	109. Party Crasher

Chapter 109

** Party Crasher **

* * *

Cameron was on a mission to get back to the abandoned building. She was tearing across the desert landscape at a fantastic speed. She needed to save her friends from whatever terror the bikers were about to unleash. She would access the situation when she arrived and formulate the best plan of attack to enter the building and free her friends.

The only thing she was sure of, was that that everyone was going to die.

* * *

Jesse was trying to see if she could get into a better position moving along and over the tops of the rafter beams. She was looking for a route. Everyone on the ground was watching Allison about to get mutilated. No one was looking up or around.

There was a lot of laughing going on as the crowd was gathering to watch the procedure. The biker woman was telling the men holding Allison, to hold her still. She was angry there was so much movement. There were six men trying to hold Allison in place.

Jesse saw Cameron's face for a second in the window, then it disappeared. That was close enough for her. Jesse made her way across the rafters towards the woman biker about to mutilate Allison. Jesse knew Cameron would be in to help in seconds. Jesse needed to act now, or Allison would lose part of her - anatomy….

* * *

Outside a lone nude female figure ran from the window and quickly searched among the bikes, she looked for a weapon; she found a machete on one bike, then one more, on another bike. She did not bother with the clothing she found. It was time to act. The girls need help and they needed it now. The size of the aggressive biker force did not matter. It would not have mattered at twice that number. Now, the real party would get started.

With one machete in each hand, she ran naked into the building….

* * *

Riley and John reached John's room. Riley was filled with anticipation, already highly sexually aroused. This is what she'd been waiting for since the first moment she laid eyes on John. John was about to be hers…. She initiated the breakup with Derek to try to get closer to John. It was working so far like she planned.

Over the last few months, John was watching Riley, watch him. He knew what she wanted. It would be a lie to say he did not want it too, he always did. John thought back to HIS Riley. They'd been so close. They'd done everything else. The night in the truck - they did it all. He was unsure of what Cameron witnessed. He never asked and she never said. He only knew Cameron caught him the next morning when he came back. The guilt of the whole thing washed over him. He still remembered that LOOK on her face as he went up the stairs. That look of eternal hurt and betrayal. The look that put Cameron into a perpetual tailspin.

Life goes on, John thought. This was life.

"Invite me in, John." Riley said.

"Are you a vampire?" John asked.

Riley just looked at him.

"Riley, would you like to come into my room?" John asked.

"Yes, John Connor, I would." Riley said, as excitement flooded over her.

She walked in and closed the door behind her.

John was about to be hers….

 _'I Fought The Law'_ by the _'Bobby Fuller Four',_ played.

* * *

Sarah looked on from the distance. It broke her heart to see what just happened. Sarah cried for Cameron and John. John was about to lose Cameron - forever.

Grim determination flooded over her. Sarah went to get something Allison left for her….

'NOT ON MY WATCH'. Sarah said to herself.

Sarah knew what needed to be done. She knew John would hate her forever, but he would not kill her, she hoped.

It made no difference. John needed to be protected from - himself. What needed to be done, needed to be done. Now was the time to do it.

* * *

Bob and Jim looked at each other.

"We have to stop them." Bob said.

"Why? Savannah is still too young. She will not be old enough, for a few years yet." Jim said. "Even Cameron can not change that, it is biology."

"This is not Cameron's wish." Bob said. "It must be stopped."

"It appears to be John's - wish." Jim said.

"When Cameron comes back she will be - angry." Bob said.

"Cameron is not coming back, none of them are." Jim said. "It has been too long."

"No! They will come back." Bob said. "I want them to come back."

"They have been – replaced, all of them." Jim said.

Bob left the room. He MUST honor Cameron. He would not allow the memory of Cameron to be tainted, by - HER, that 'Bitch Whore', Riley. Bob decided to terminate Riley himself, even if it meant his own termination. He would honor Cameron's memory; his eyes flashed red - Payback Time.

* * *

John Henry was the monitoring the security feed.

He was very disturbed. This is not Cameron's choice. This is the one event that she never wanted, it was Cameron's worst fear, her worst nightmare.

John Henry stood. He was going to terminate Riley himself for dishonoring Cameron's memory, even if it meant his own termination. He owed this to Cameron.

John Henry left the room, his eyes flashed red.

* * *

Savannah was hiding, watching John like she always did. She saw Riley always after John and playing 'games' with him, bothering him. Savannah knew what she was after, HER John.

She ran to her room. Cameron's wedding dress hung in her closet. Savannah asked if she could keep it. Cameron said that is why she gave it to her. She was supposed to use it one day, with John. Cameron reminded Savannah she - promised.

"I promise, Cammy." Savannah cried. "I will get him back, for US."

* * *

Jesse saw Cameron run into the building nude, with a machete raised in each hand, advancing on the group of bikers. It was like nothing Jesse ever saw before. Cameron was slashing and dodging through the crowd like she was - dancing. It was pure fluidity of motion. Body parts were flying and blood was spurting everywhere. The bikers didn't have time to scream, let alone to act.

Jesse dropped down and slammed on top of the woman biker kneeling next to Allison, as she was about to - cut. The knife fell from her hand. Jesse snatched it up and jammed it into the woman's fat neck. Jesse pulled it out with a shower of blood and stuck it in the back of the man closest to her.

Cameron flashed by her as the bikers all fell, the dull thwack of the machetes sounding - everywhere. The dull ring of metal against bone, as the blood bath continued.

"What the Hell?" Jesse said as she freed Allison and Savannah.

The three women watched as Cameron finished the last of the bikers.

Cameron stood there, her hair in her face, slowly breathing deeply. The blood was dripping from both machetes, pooling on the floor.

The window behind Cameron exploded inward and something crashed to the floor rolling in and….


	110. Homeward

Chapter 110

** Homeward **

* * *

The window behind 'Cameron' exploded inward and something crashed to the floor rolling in and then standing in an instant.

It was - Cameron.

Cameron looked around the room scanning, ready for combat; all the threats were already neutralized.

There was no one for Cameron to attack, the bikers were all dead. Every one of them.

Cameron looked on in awe. She realized she could never have done - this, as quickly and efficiently. Not a single shot was fired.

"River?" Cameron asked.

Allison remembered it was River, not Brooke.

River slowly looked up at her.

"What are - you?" Cameron asked.

"A girl from your future." River responded.

Cameron touched her cheek.

"You're a weapon." Cameron stated.

* * *

John Henry and Bob ran into each other. The literally bumped into each other. They both looked at each other, their eyes flashing red in acknowledgement, both continued towards John's room. They both knew what needed to be done. What WOULD be done. No words were exchanged between them. Words were unnecessary at this point.

Sarah stood in front of them. She held Allison's Model 66 in her hand. She looked at them, she understood, they knew as well.

"He is my son – I'll do it." Sarah said. "You will be terminated if you do it. I will not. John will only hate me, I hope. Cameron is his destiny, not Riley. Cameron will return. I must believe that, as I do - this."

"It must be done, for Cameron." John Henry and Bob said together.

"It will be." Sarah said. "I swear."

Sarah thumbed back the hammer on Allison's Model 66….

"It ends - NOW." Sarah said.

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" Cameron asked checking each of the women and River.

Cameron double checked River, as there was a lot of blood on her, none of it was hers.

"That was close." Allison said, double checking her private parts.

"Too close." Vanna said, glancing at Allison private parts as well.

"Thanks, Jesse, for killing that ugly 'Bitch Whore'." Allison said. "Did you see what she was going to do to me?"

"I killed her." River said. "I killed all of them."

Jesse looked and the woman's head was nearly severed. Jesse never even saw that happen. In fact, Jesse only saw a blur and blood spraying as it happened. If it weren't for the fact she was looking at the group of dead people, it almost seemed like it never happened.

"Thank you, River, for saving us." Allison said. "Thank you, for saving me."

"I saw she would not make it in time." River indicated Cameron.

"Before that woman hurt – me – her." River said, looking at Allison. "I did what now comes, as natural to me, it is like - instinct."

"Thank you, River." Vanna said.

River looked at Vanna and reached out to touch her scar.

Vanna let her.

"People, like – this." River said.

She touched Jesse's scar. "Someone like - her." River said, looking at the women Jesse stabbed.

"Thank you, love." Jesse said.

Cameron looked at River.

"Will you join us?" Cameron asked.

"It would appear…." River said looking around. "I already have."

* * *

Riley was filled with anticipation. This was the moment she'd been dreaming of and waiting for. She was actually surprised it took John this long to 'get it', what she was after. She knew it was what they both wanted.

She was aware that John was with her other future self. Now he could be with her. She knew it was what he wanted. She could see and feel it. John was hungry for her. Riley knew she was really ready for this. She knew her body was already responding to what was about to happen.

It was along time in coming. She knew she wouldn't be….

Riley moved up and kissed John on the cheek.

She reached for his head to turn it so she could get to his lips.

"Sit down." John said, in a commanding voice.

Riley froze.

The mood suddenly changed.

Riley sat.

This was not what she was expecting, not what she - wanted.

She didn't understand what John was doing. He should be 'all over' her.

John looked at Riley for a long silent moment.

He wanted to say something, but decided on something else instead.

John sat down and picked up Cameron's poem book.

"I would like you to _listen_ carefully to what I read." John said. "It is very important to me. Please hear the words and feel them. Thank you, Riley."

John looked at the cover.

He read it aloud.

**MY POEMS**

**(Art Of The Mind)**

**By**

**NOBODY**

John opened the book and started reading aloud to Riley, page after page. Stating ' **Nobody** ', clearly, at the end of every poem looking directly at Riley, each time he said ' **Nobody** '.

* * *

Sarah reached for the door handle.

"Wait." John Henry said. "Listen…."

Sarah listened. She heard John reading Cameron's poems aloud to Riley.

Sarah uncocked the Model 66.

She knew what John was doing. He was making Riley feel the hurt and pain that John caused Cameron. The hurt and pain caused by John's Riley. John was making Riley feel the pain he felt sharing Cameron's pain. Sarah understood, the pain, reinforced the love.

Sarah listened as John read every poem aloud to Riley. Tears ran down her cheeks. Bob and John Henry silently left, they understood. John was going to honor Cameron, even in death. Sarah wondered if Cameron would ever come back….

Sarah no longer possessed any faith, but she prayed anyway, for John and Cameron. It never hurt to try.

Sarah left to seek out Kyle. Her son was a better man than she gave him credit for. She was proud of him. John Connor was truly a great man. Sarah needed Kyle to comfort her right now, she was not ashamed by what she'd almost done. Nobody puts her baby in a corner.

* * *

Cameron used the chemicals to spread around the warehouse. They were the chemicals used to make the drugs. Since there were no bullet wounds, the fire should mask what really happened here, when Cameron torched the place. There were extra cans of fuel in the pick up truck. Cameron doused all the bodies with it.

They found spare clothing on the bikes as well as weapons recovered from the dead.

Camer ignited a road flare and tossed it into the building. The gasoline vapor exploded with a roar.

Jesse, Allison and Vanna rode in the truck. Cameron asked River to ride with them.

River looked at the motorcycle and wanted to ride with Cameron. They found enough unbloodied leather for both of them to wear.

Cameron looked at River. Cameron could feel something.

"We can communicate?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." River said. "I can feel and - read, you."

"You may look anywhere except my alone time with my husband." Cameron said.

"Understood." River said. "Stop me if I go too far."

Cameron fired up the hog she commandeered.

She looked at Allison behind the wheel of the truck.

"Let's ride." Cameron said.

Allison blasted the radio as she drove.

 _'Truckin' '_ by the _'Grateful Dead',_ filled the night.

There was a big smile on River's face as they rode, communicating silently with Cameron, being able to see and feel her thoughts. Cameron could feel her inside her mind, but not see into River's mind. Cameron let River go where she wanted, never stopping her. Cameron didn't have anything to hide, or did she?


	111. I Understand

Chapter 111

** I Understand **

* * *

Riley sat and listened for hours as John read every poem to her. There was no anger or malice towards her. It was clear he wanted her to understand the depth of the hurt and pain that Cameron felt. No, not felt - FEELS. John tried to explain that whenever Cameron thinks of this. She feels everything as if it just happened. Time was unable to dull her pain. That seemed to be the one advantage Humans held over machines for this type of - trauma.

"John, I did not know. I understand now. I am sorry." Riley said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I love Cameron more than anything." John said. "Until the day I see her terminated, with my own eyes, I will never give up hope."

"I understand." Riley said. "Will they kill me if – when, they come back?"

"I don't know." John said. "I will try to prevent that."

John did not know if he could. He was sure if Cameron did not do it, one of the girls would. They would all try and protect her.

* * *

Riley sat and listened to John read. She could feel the hurt and pain in John, as he felt Cameron's hurt and pain.

Riley was ashamed a version of her did this to John and Cameron. Now she felt like a total Bitch herself.

Riley felt the hurt and pain as well, herself.

Riley swore she would try to make this up to Cameron and John somehow.

Riley knew she needed to pay a debt to both of them. She was not sure how. One day Riley knew she would do something special for Cameron. She owed it to Cameron.

Riley also realized Sarah was right, when she said Cameron was more human than they were.

* * *

The five women returned to the area of their base. Cameron parked the hog and asked River to wait in the truck with the girls. She said she would verify this was the correct timeline. If it wasn't, she was really unsure what to do.

Cameron went to investigate. She was able to breach the base security and take a look.

As Cameron looked around she was sure it was the same timeline. Everything looked right. She decided to go back and collect the girls. Cameron thought it would be best if they all went in together.

* * *

"Well?" Allison asked, when Cameron returned.

"It is our timeline, this is our present time." Cameron said.

"And?" Vanna asked.

Cameron hesitated; she did not want to answer.

"Are they?" Jesse asked. "Have they?"

River moved up to comfort Cameron; she could feel the distress overwhelming her.

The girls understood.

It was bad news.

Cameron looked at each of the girls; they looked intimidating in their biker attire.

"Let's go." Cameron said,

"Why not." Vanna responded.

The five girls formed up and moved out.

* * *

The five women walked down the hall.

Allison was on Cameron's left, River was on Cameron's right, Vanna was on Allison's left, Jesse was on River's right.

They continued down the hall, five abreast.

Their biker clothing intimidating.

Looks of triumph on their faces.

Onward they walked.

* * *

Riley was walking out of John's room. She was still wiping away her tears. She was now aware of the depth of hurt and pain Cameron felt. The pain that never went way for her.

Riley looked up….

* * *

The five women walked down the hall.

Allison was on Cameron's left, River was on Cameron's right, Vanna was on Allison's left, Jesse was on River's right.

They continued down the hall, five abreast.

Their biker clothing intimidating.

Looks of hate on their faces.

Onward they walked.

* * *

Jesse pulled out the knife she'd stabbed the two bilkers with.

Vanna and Allison both put their hands on pistols taken from the bikers.

Cameron's left hand glitched.

Riley stood there looking at them coming.

Riley saw death.

Death was coming for her.

* * *

The five women walked down the hall.

Allison was on Cameron's left, River was on Cameron's right, Vanna was on Allison's left, Jesse was on River's right.

They continued down the hall, five abreast.

Their biker clothing intimidating.

Looks of death on their faces.

Onward they walked.

The weapons came out; Cameron raised both hands, looking more like talons now.

Riley saw death coming. There was no escape, nowhere to run.

River was looking at Riley, she felt something.

"Stop." River said, moving in front of them, placing herself between the four women and Riley.

The women slowed, confused.

"This one is different from the one who hurt you. She knows your husband is off limits, she understands - now." River said.

Cameron and the other women stopped.

Cameron and River looked at each other.

Cameron nodded.

River smiled at Cameron.

Cameron understood.

Cameron walked up and faced Riley.

"Hello, my name is Cameron. I am John's wife. It is a pleasure to meet you." Cameron said holding out her hand.

The weapons the others brandished - quickly disappeared.

Riley was unable to speak at first, She slowly regained her composure.

"My name is Riley. I am pleased to meet you. I am sorry for any trouble – I, caused you. It will never happen again."

Riley took her hand.

Cameron held, it scanning….

Cameron smiled. "We can get together later."

Riley left wondering how there were three of 'Cameron' now, but not wanting to stick around and ask. She noticed that Cameron still looked hotter than either of her two other - twins.

The group of women let her pass.

Jesse followed her with her eyes, the knife still in her hand.

River moved closer to Jesse touching her knife hand, keeping it down.

"No, love." River told Jesse. "She is no longer a problem."

Jesse thought his girl can read my mind.

"I can see and feel many things, Jesse." River said, smiling at her.

"Can you girls look after River for tonight? I want to be – alone, with John." Cameron said. "Let River talk to John Henry so we can find a way to send her back to her - home."

Cameron faced the girls.

"I want to thank all of you for what you have done for me." Cameron said. "I will never forget this. I promise to - repay you."

Cameron looked into each girls face.

"I Promise." Cameron said again.

River moved up and touched Cameron's cheek.

"Thank you, River." Cameron said, smiling at her.

River smiled at her and winked, then went off with the others.

Cameron watched them walk away; River looked back at Cameron as they departed.

Cameron and River exchanged a long glance.

They both felt - something….

* * *

Cameron opened the door.

John was holding her poem book, tears on his face.

"I love you, John, and you love me." Cameron said.

"Cameron!" John said, as ran into her arms.

"I'm back." She said.

The poem book was _between_ them as they embraced and kissed.

No, not between them John thought, it is what binds them, through eternity. Cameron's poems are what will always bind them together. Cameron's poems, ARE Cameron.

 _'Time After Time'_ by _'Cyndi Lauper'_ , played softly in the background.


	112. River

Chapter 112

** River **

* * *

River felt most comfortable around Cameron, John Henry or Savannah.

Being around Savannah and seeing what Cameron was doing for her, River knew Savannah was destined for greatness. Cameron was allowing Savannah to find the best in herself. River also knew of the sadness Savannah felt for the loss of her parents - all three of them. That loss saddened River too.

* * *

John Henry found River most remarkable. Especially the way she could defeat him at Chess. Nobody was ever able to defeat him before.

Cameron and John Henry talked about ways to send River back to where she belonged. They were not sure how to do it safely and accurately.

* * *

River was playing with Savannah. The two of them like long lost friends.

Jesse and Vanna were walking by.

"You would never know River killed two dozen people in less than a minute, to see her playing like a girl with Savannah." Jesse said.

"It did not even seem to faze her in the slightest." Vanna said. "It was actually unbelievable, especially with the grace she did it with.

"She saved our lives and that is all I care about." Jesse said.

"I have trouble communicating with her. Someone really messed with her head. She is more like Cameron than any of us." Vanna said.

* * *

Savannah and River danced around, as they played with each other. They ran past John Henry.

There was a piece of paper with computations on it and a thumb drive now lying in front of him. John Henry did not even notice it was placed there at first.

River looked back at him and smiled, then she was gone.

Savannah and River could be heard giggling as they went down the hall.

* * *

"Cameron, with the temporal information from Mrs. Weaver and this information that River provided me with; I think that we can modify the TDE to send her back." John Henry said. "We have been rebuilding it to be stronger and more powerful. If we make these additional improvements, it will give us much more precise control."

"She is amazing, John Henry. There is no other human like her. I can teach her – anything, and she can teach me many things. It is an – experience, I have never even imagined before." Cameron said. "She is wonderful…."

Cameron seemed to have a 'far off' look in her eyes as she spoke.

John Henry did not miss the look, he knew he shared it as well, when thinking of River.

"I have allowed her to access any of my files she wants to see." Cameron added.

"Even you and John?" John Henry asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yes." Cameron said, looking at him. "I want to share – everything, with her."

John Henry was sure that 'everything', actually meant - that.

"You think she would be the best suitable mate for John's offspring?" John Henry asked.

"Yes. I would want that more than anything for John." Cameron said. "She is my perfect replacement. The children would be highly intelligent."

John Henry ignored the 'replacement' reference.

"Have you discussed this with her?" John Henry asked.

"No." Cameron said.

"That may be a lower level, which her mind can not operate at, as a normal human female could." John Henry added. "She may be unsuitable for those - activities, and functions."

"Yes, she is very - different. I taught her how to ballet dance yesterday. It only took one day for her to learn and master it. It is amazing." Cameron said. "She is better than me at everything. It is so – wonderful…."

"Do you have feelings for her?" John Henry asked.

"No!" Cameron said. "I don't know. It is so - different. I may have." There was a long pause. "I do."

"That is how Allison, Vanna and Jesse all feel about you, Cameron." John Henry said.

Cameron began to wonder if she really was more than a 'pile of junk' or a 'piece of trash' or 'scrap metal' with that thought….

If others really saw her as she sees River, maybe she did have some worth and value. Maybe she could be 'good enough'.

* * *

Cameron and River watched Allison and Vanna go into their room.

River smiled and took Cameron's hand. River asked Cameron sit next to her on the floor against their wall.

"I like to sit here when they are alone or Jesse is with them. They make me feel things I never have felt before. I asked for permission to – sit, here." River said.

Cameron wondered if they invited her in, but did not ask. She did not think so.

"Because they are all female?" Cameron asked.

"Yes. I can feel the love." River leaned her head back against the wall and touched Cameron's face. "Feel the beauty, Cameron. Scan me, and don't stop."

Cameron touched River's face back and held her hand there, scanning.

Cameron could feel it.

It was beautiful….

* * *

"You may sit either outside or inside our room tonight, River." Cameron said.

"Inside, with you?" River asked.

"Yes." Cameron replied, touching Rivers neck again.

"I do not think I can do – that." River said.

River knew what Cameron was really - asking, of her.

"Please think about it, for me. If you come in, I can stay or - leave." Cameron said. "I can – participate, if you desire."

"I do not know if I am ready for that step, Cameron. I would not make a good – Mother." River said.

"I would, River." Cameron said, looking at River.

River could feel her pain and pleading, begging her. It was all happening soundlessly, without words being spoken.

"Can you make me look Tight like you and Allison?" River asked hoping to change the subject. "I have never looked as pretty as you two."

"Yes." Cameron said.

"Let me get my things and we can go to your room." Cameron said.

* * *

Cameron arrived at River's room a few minutes later with all her supplies.

Cameron slipped her poem book under River's pillow.

Cameron looked at the cover as she hid it under the pillow.

** MY POEMS **

**( Art Of The Mind)**

** By **

** NOBODY **

Cameron started River's makeover.

* * *

"How does she look better than me?" Allison asked when she saw Cameron and River later on.

"Maybe you should start wearing a dress and living care free." Vanna told her.

"I don't know about Vanna, but THREE of you looking the same, Hot and Tight, is more than I can handle." Jesse said. "I need to go to my room."

River liked to 'feel' her alone. She'd been outside Jesse's room before….

* * *

"Cameron, I don't think this is a good subject to talk about." John said.

"John, it is what I want. Do I ever ask for much?" Cameron asked.

"What you are asking, demanding, is something that is - life changing." John said. "I do not think this is something River - can do, or should do. I don't think it is something she wants to do."

"John, she is special." Cameron said.

"So are you, Cameron." John said.

"She is human John, real, and she is - like me." Cameron said. "It would be the best of both - worlds, for you."

"She is scared and out of her time, she wants to go home." John said. "Is she afraid of you?"

"She is afraid of no one or anything." Cameron said in awe.

"So I have heard." John said.

"I could not have done what she did as quickly or as efficiently." Cameron said in amazement. "I would have needed to use a firearm to equal her."

"Is she a match for Mrs. Weaver?" John asked.

"Maybe." Cameron said. "She is better than me at everything, for - EVERYTHING."

John rolled his eyes.

'You must replace me with her.' Cameron thought.

River was everything Cameron was _and_ everything Cameron was not….

 _'Song Sung Blue'_ by _'Neil Diamond'_ , played in Cameron's mind.


	113. Pain

Chapter 113

** Pain **

* * *

River missed her bother and wanted to get home. She did not want to be here for nine months for what Cameron - wanted. River considered the possibility, if they could make the TDE receive as well as broadcast she might think about it, from her ship, in the future, and with HER Family.

River worked with John Henry on his latest calculations. She made some suggestions for the TDE. The suggestions would greatly improve its function and capability. With the design changes she was making, the TDE would become a vastly superior machine.

If River could make the TDE receive, they should be able to send an energy bubble to a specific location and time, then pull it back. If someone were to enter the energy bubble at that time, they would return with it. If would offer greater flexibility in its operation. River did not think the technology existed in this time period. She knew it did in hers.

River wanted to go home. Being with Cameron in the past was an experience she never dreamed of or imagined. Things were so different here, this was a different timeline.

* * *

Earlier:

She waited until Cameron left. River went to look under her pillow at what Cameron left for her.

River picked up the poem book and looked at the cover.

** MY POEMS **

** (Art Of The Mind) **

** By  **

** NOBODY **

River knew Cameron was going to put it there for her. She knew before Cameron did that she would leave it there. She knew why.

Cameron opened up – everything, about herself to River. It was a short but eventful life, River thought. She brought the box of tissues to her bedside and started to read, She _felt_ each one as Cameron did, the - moment, she created each one.

River cried herself to sleep….

* * *

River knew what Cameron wanted for her and for her to do. River wanted to go home. River knew it meant so much to Cameron, but she was not ready for that step in her life - yet. She knew she needed to make Cameron understand, not just tell her - no.

"Cameron, I know what you want. I know what you want me to do. I can not do it." River said. "I am not ready for - that. Please don't MAKE me…."

River knew the physicals aspects, it was the mental and emotional ones that worried her. She knew it would take a toll on Cameron. In fact, she knew better than Cameron did.

"I understand." Cameron said, defeated.

"Allison, Vanna or Jesse can't help you?" River asked. "I know Savannah will, when she is - old enough."

"John will not - do it, before my - termination…." Cameron said. "As long as I exist, John will not accept his - destiny."

River could feel Cameron's distress and hopelessness.

"I can not – hurt you, like that either." River said. "I KNOW it would hurt you. You KNOW, I KNOW, it will hurt you."

Cameron thought of self termination again.

"NO! Don't think like that, Cameron." River said. "That is not the answer."

"It always happens, River. I can't stop it." Cameron said.

"You don't want to stop it." River said. "I - know."

"No! I do not." Cameron said.

"We still have time to work on the TDE. Let time write its own chapter." River said and smiled at Cameron.

River touched Cameron's cheek. It always made Cameron feel - something.

Cameron could not get enough of River. She did not care if River could 'read' her.

"For a machine, you are very - sexual." River said. "And willing to - explore."

"I forget I am a machine sometimes, then I remember, I always do…." Cameron said sadly, touching her midsection. Cameron felt - worthless.

River felt the deepest sadness and sorrow Cameron felt at being a machine and not a Human female.

"You are still special to me, Cameron." River smiled and told her. "Let's go play with Savannah."

River wanted to get Cameron's mind off of her perceived - shortcomings.

River KNEW that is all they were - was perceived. Cameron was the greatest in her book.

* * *

"Cameron has a new - best friend." Sarah said.

"I have noticed, so has everyone else." John said.

"They are two out of their respective - times, that can communicate with each other on a different level." Sarah said. "They operate on a level that is above the rest of us."

"Neither one has a choice." John said. "That is how they are."

"No one born has a choice, it happens." Sarah said.

"True." John said. "Or built."

"I do not know if either one of them can be a good mother, John." Sarah said, knowing what Cameron wanted River to - do.

"I doubt I could be a good father." John added. "I am not ready."

"You would be surprised at how fast you can get - ready." Sarah said, as Kyle walked up.

"Yes." John said, reflecting that his mother would - know. She needed to be ready when he was born, all on her own.

John thought maybe he should start LISTENING, to Cameron.

* * *

John Henry put their Terminators on a rotating schedule, watching over the young Reese brothers and Little Allison. Cameron and John Henry along with Derek and Kyle, decided three were enough for the Reese brothers and two for Little Allison. If a mission warranted it, the coverage could drop to two and one, for a short time. Cameron would not allow anything less than that.

Cameron always felt uneasy when Unit 645 and Unit 710 were around. John wanted them to pick names but they said they were assigned designations already. Cameron worked with them and helped them try to pick names. Cameron made sure they understood John was off limits, even if she were terminated. Unit 645 was reluctant to comply. Cameron asked both units to change their hair color, darker. Cameron would work on Resequencing their DNA code, to make it permanent.

Cameron noticed Unit 645 was showing too much - skin.

"Please button your shirt one more button." Cameron said.

"Why?" Unit 645 asked.

"Because I asked you too, nicely - this time…." Cameron said.

Unit 645 did as asked, until Cameron left, then she unbuttoned two buttons, nearly popping out of her blouse.

Riley arrived soon after, having passed Cameron on the way.

Riley stopped and looked at Unit 645.

"That is quite - a pair, you have there." Riley said as she passed her.

It was impossible not to notice.

"Thanks." Unit 645 said, smiling. She was not sure why she was doing any of this. She only knew she - needed to.

* * *

Cameron spoke with Sarah about something she wanted her to do for her. It involved River.

"Sarah, I know you understand." Cameron said. "You understand the importance of this to John and to me."

"I do, Cameron." Sarah said. "I know it hurts you too, I am sorry. I really am."

Cameron looked at Sarah with sadness in her eyes and heart.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Cameron said, as a tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

River sat next to Sarah.

"Go ahead." Sarah said.

River touched her belly; she could feel the life inside, so warm and comfortable, peaceful.

River thought how beautiful that was….

How beautiful it could be….


	114. All Of The Day And All Of The Night

Chapter 114

** All Of The Day And All Of The Night **

* * *

Cameron became increasing irritated with Unit 645 and Unit 710. She was not really sure why. They just bothered her. Cameron did not know if she was jealous of them or felt threatened by them, and it wasn't a physical threat. They were female infiltration units like her. That meant they could do all the same things as her. That meant they were a threat to John. No, not a threat to John, they were a threat to - her. Cameron knew they were Hot, especially Unit 710. Cameron knew Unit 710 was beautiful.

Since Unit 645 did chose a new designation, Cameron chose one for her. It was Gail. Unit 710 not wanting to be named by Cameron chose Honey. Cameron said that name was unacceptable, so Unit 710 picked Holly, as Cameron was going to pick Helga.

Gail never wore a bra when she was at the base and her tops were always two sizes too small. Cameron was looking at one, one day, wondering how she put it on. It looked like it was put on with a - spray gun. Cameron actually looked twice to make sure she was not - topless. It really looked like it and there was no guess work involved when looking at her. It was all right there out in the open.

Cameron reflected on the damage done to her breasts by bullets over the years. The breasts on Gail looked like big targets to her. Cameron was worried after three shotgun blasts one night, which destroyed her right breast, that her right nipple was not going to regenerate. Cameron was very afraid it was going to be permanent, as that was the second time that breast was totally destroyed. It finally did. It took months. After a re-infusion of Allison's DNA, everything returned to normal. Cameron was glad for the body armor they now wore. John would not like her - lopsided. She would like it even less.

If Gail forgot her body armor on an assault, Cameron would not remind her. Cameron thought it would do Gail some good, to see how bad the damaged looked, maybe then she would listen better.

Gail was always around John when she was at the base. Cameron reviewed Gail's chip files with John Henry three times; they could not find the reason there. Cameron was sure Mrs. Weaver was behind it in some way. She still remembered the blonde female Terminator chassis Mrs. Weaver 'found' for her copied chip, in the alternate future.

"Maybe she is attracted to him." John Henry said.

"Are you?" Cameron asked.

"No. but I am not an infiltration unit." John Henry said.

"I don't like it." Cameron said.

"John will not be seduced by her." John Henry said.

"I still don't like it." Cameron said. "It bothers me, and makes me feel - uneasy."

Cameron knew she was feeling - jealous.

"Any luck with the four human females?" John Henry asked.

"No, they don't want to – hurt me." Cameron said. "They don't understand they hurt me as well by NOT listening to me."

"But you ASKED them to – assist, you." John Henry said.

"I will have to get them intoxicated, like the time Vanna, Allison and Jesse were and thought they did things they didn't." Cameron said, smiling.

"But then they ended up doing them anyway." John Henry said.

"Yes, it made it easier for them to – share that way, later on." Cameron said. "They were already ninety five percent of the way there before."

Cameron really wanted to bring them all closer together, for John's sake and the future. Cameron wanted them to share with John, not compete with each other for him.

"It MADE them want to share." John Henry said.

"Yes, I am – guilty, of manipulating them." Cameron said, happy it worked.

Cameron's actions facilitated what eventually happened. It was still the choice of all three of them, to complete their love and sharing.

"Do you feel remorse?" John Henry said.

"No, they enjoy each other. Each is so – different, it is exciting for them. Each has something different to - offer." Cameron said. "It is - beautiful."

"And ALL three of them – love, you." John Henry said.

"Many people do." Cameron said looking at John Henry. "I have much to – offer, to each one, in different ways."

"Yes." John Henry said, feeling 'guilty', knowing the beauty of touching Cameron's 'mind'. Something he wanted to do - again. He needed to talk with Mr. Ellison - soon.

"I love, John." Cameron said.

"You also love River." John Henry said.

Cameron said nothing at first; she was not going to deny it. She would not deny it, it was true.

"She is like no other. I can share with her in many ways I can not with another human or a machine. It is something - beautiful. I feel it is my own choice, for once. Not an obligation from the future or who MY Allison - loved, OR, what Future John wanted. It is what I feel and - want. I think this is my first choice, on my own."

"That is how everyone else feels about you." John Henry said.

"Thank you for explaining; now I understand their infatuations better." Cameron said, still unsure why anyone would want - scrap metal.

"They are more than infatuations towards you. You have Humans and Machines that will – die, for you Cameron - for YOU." John Henry said. "They LOVE you."

Cameron reflected on her three friends leaving everything to go with her, to the – unknown, and most likely termination - death.

"Would you choose River over John?" John Henry asked.

"I am incapable of reproduction." Cameron said. "It matters not if my mate is male or female. A true relationship is not _based_ on sex - of any type. That is only one aspect of it."

"That sounds open ended." John Henry said.

"It is…." Cameron said and walked away.

* * *

Cameron reflected on John impregnating River or River and her returning to River's timeline, together. Cameron would be satisfied with either one. The thought of leaving for the unknown distant future was - enticing. That really would be 'getting away from it all'. Cameron wondered what a fresh start would be like. It would be - escape. She could leave this troublesome past behind, with a doomed future as well, for - freedom. The obligations she was forced to serve for others, would no longer cause her - problems. She could be free, she could be - herself.

Cameron further reflected that she would not be able to manipulate River as she did with all the others. River knew what Cameron would do, before Cameron did, the thought – excited, Cameron.

Cameron could stop hiding and lying, stop manipulating and be honest. She could be herself, who she really was. The more Cameron thought of it the more she wanted it. She was deathly worried River would not want her either. Cameron would be devastated by that. Maybe it was better not to know. It would not hurt as bad.

Cameron needed to stop daydreaming. No matter how hard she tried, the song, _'All Of The Day And All Of The Night'_ by _'The Kinks',_ was stuck in her head.

Later that day Cameron heard River - listening to it, and reading the lyrics, on YouTube. Cameron smiled.


	115. Not Real

Chapter 115

** Not Real **

* * *

John was aware that Cameron was spending nearly all her time with River. He knew what was happening. No, not happening, already happened. It was what he went through with Riley, when he fell in love with her. John was worried.

"Cameron, you have been spending more and more time with River…." John said.

"I enjoy her company." Cameron said.

"What about me?" John asked.

"I enjoy your company too." Cameron said.

"Just – not as much?" John asked.

"When I use to come in from patrols late at night, when we lived in the house, I would hear you alone with – yourself, sometimes…." Cameron said.

John looked uncomfortable.

Cameron noticed. "Don't feel bad, Sarah did sometimes too. It is natural human behavior. I have tried it myself too, I wanted to - experiment, but that is after we were married. I wanted to see what it was like or if it was different. Even though the end result was the same. It was different, not as pleasant, it lacked the excitement."

"TMI, Cameron." John said.

"I would wait outside your door." Cameron said. "I wanted to come in and – comfort, you. I wanted to provide for you. I wanted to share with you."

"Why didn't you?" John asked.

"You did not choose me yet." Cameron said. "You were - afraid."

"I wanted too, Cameron." John said. "I was afraid you would reject me."

"When you had the chance to make a choice." Cameron said. "You chose - another."

"I am sorry about that. I nev…." John started.

"YOU chose another, AFTER I told you I loved you and you loved me." Cameron said. "I TOLD YOU. I SAID the words to you, to your face."

"Everything was – not good then, I…." John started.

"You chose another over me. If Future Jesse hadn't terminated her, you would have continued to mate, with her, not me." Cameron said. "I know what you did. It wasn't with me."

Cameron wasn't sure why she was saying these things, but that seemed to be what happened in arguments sometimes. Cruel words just seemed to blurt out. They were often regretted as soon as they were spoken. People hurting each other for no real reason. It was just to hurt each other.

"NO! I was still young then, I…." John started.

"I owe that Jesse a bigger debt than I can repay." Cameron said sadly.

"But she is the one who manipulated the whole thing." John said.

"Everyone manipulates everyone else, John." Cameron said.

"Who would know better than YOU?" John asked.

"There are many things I would do different, with – timing. There are many things I would leave the same." Cameron said. "I could have done a lot of things - better."

"And with the TDE, you don't hesitate much either to do them, do you?" John said angrily.

"I do what is best for John Connor." Cameron said.

"And for yourself?" John demanded.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Cameron said and walked away.

Now they were both upset and angry at each other.

* * *

John Henry came across some future Gray and Skynet related targets. They organized some strike missions against them. River volunteered to accompany Cameron and the team on them.

Cameron would not allow it. Cameron became very protective of River and everyone saw it and knew what it meant, even John.

"She has her own life to return to." Cameron said. "We can not damage her timeline by having something happen to her in this one."

River said she wanted to help their cause and save their future from the future Cameron came from. River did extensive research with John Henry on what the future was like.

River knew what was really bothering Cameron and let it slide.

No matter how Cameron tried to fight it in herself, she could not. The feelings kept growing and expanding…. Cameron knew she had _it_ and had _it_ bad….

Cameron always tried to scan River to see what her responses were, but River always avoided the scans as she knew they were coming. It would always frustrate Cameron not to - KNOW.

River did not want to influence Cameron, or give her false hope. River did not want to hurt Cameron.

* * *

River enjoyed spending time with the machines. She found them delightful to interact with. Being around the machines was more - comfortable to River than being around people. The machines were all so straight forward and honest. They were organized and logical, they existed with order.

All the machines sought River out for interaction. They enjoyed playing games or solving problems with her. They even just seemed to like to be around her. They wondered why all Humans could not be like this. Life would be so much simpler and orderly.

River sought out Cameron. Cameron was special to her. Everything about Cameron fascinated and inspired River. River knew she would be able to be sent back soon. River wanted to please Cameron.

"Hello, Cameron." River said.

"Hello, River." Cameron said.

The two girls exchanging quick glances, both feeling a twinge inside, knowing….

"I will be going home soon." River said.

"I know." Cameron said.

"I can not stay for what you would like me to do for – you, and John." River said. "I know it is what you want most, well wanted most - before, but I am not ready for - that, either one of those things."

"I understand." Cameron said.

"Do you?" River asked.

"No." Cameron said.

Cameron looked at River.

Cameron needed to say it. She knew River already knew, but Cameron NEEDED to say it.

"I want to - go with you." Cameron said. "River, I want to go with YOU."

"Cameron, you have a destiny to fulfill and a future to protect." River said "Your life is here, with John."

"I am a cancer to John and his life." Cameron said. "I am a cancer to this timeline and my own."

"You are not." River said.

"I am." Cameron said.

River said nothing.

"I am disrupting the 'Natural Order' of events, here." Cameron said.

"Cameron there is no one here who does not love or respect you, human or machine." River said.

"River, you can - read me, is that 'good enough' for me, being here?" Cameron asked.

"No." River said.

"I can not make anyone here understand. I have advanced beyond – this." Cameron said, looking around.

"I know. I feel the same way." River said. "I can not share my mind with you as you can with me, Cameron. I am sorry about that. I really wish I could."

"You can share enough." Cameron said. "I believe I can be modified so we can – link, our thoughts, continuously."

"You can establish – order, better than I can." River said. "I would be at a disadvantage. I need to rest sometimes. I am still a - girl really, you are a – woman."

"I am a machine, River. I am not - real." Cameron said. "I can never be a real - woman."

Cameron burst into tears.

The pain, the deepest sadness and sorrow River could feel was overwhelming, as she comforted Cameron.

 _'It Ain't Me, Babe'_ by _' Joan Baez',_ came to River's mind as she held Cameron.

 


	116. Do This

Chapter 116

** Do This **

* * *

John went with Bob on a recon mission. They were working some more leads. The Skynet related activity was dropping off, so it was getting harder to track. John Henry suggested they concentrate on what was happening with the alternate future. There was still plenty of future Grays to wade through. John Henry knew he could come up with potential targets for termination.

Cameron decided to concentrate on future Scavengers, while John worked on the future Grays. To Cameron, the Scavenger problem was personal, for what they'd done to her friends and to females in general. Cameron was Metal, so she understood that the machines were following their programing when they acted. They were doing what they did, because they did not really have a choice. The Scavengers however did what they did because they liked it and they didn't care who in the Resistance paid the price as long as they got their way.

Cameron liked to terminate drug dealing operations and street gangs. Cameron was working through them in a large area. Once she determined where they kept their money stashed, she would hit it and take all serviceable weapons with her as well. She tried to leave evidence of another local gang or drug operation so they would keep attacking each other adding to the turmoil. Cameron continued to obtain funds to run her own side operation. She was working outside her group, in secret. Even as Cameron did this, she was wondering if this is how she became Skynet herself, if she actually did. It was her worst fear.

Cameron was confiscating funds from the international drug trade. Once she identified the suppliers of the local drug lords, she went after the bigger fish. She was taking millions of dollars, as she worked through the various cartels.

* * *

River was interested in Savannah. It seemed Savannah was like her in a way, at least like how she _was_ before they started - working, on her. Savannah held such strong beliefs and ideas. She knew what her future held and with who. It was her love for Cameron that surprised River the most. It was a deep emotional bond. It was stronger than any other she ever felt from any other people.

River wanted to know more why Savannah believed Cameron was invincible and eternal. River knew there was more to this than the words at face value. River felt somehow she figured into this equation of what Savannah believed.

River knew there was one other person she needed to meet on her own, it was Young Allison. River knew she was key to everything in the future. River knew what needed to be done. River knew how to - help.

* * *

"My love, our love, is not strong enough to keep you here?" John asked.

Cameron said nothing. She showed no emotion.

"Look, Cameron, I know you are unhappy." John said.

Cameron said nothing. Her face was blank.

"What can I do to make it better for you, Cameron?" John asked.

Cameron said nothing. She removed her clothes.

"Cameron what are you doing?" John asked.

Cameron said nothing. She lay on the bed.

"I can't, not like this." John said.

Cameron said nothing. She stared at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

Cameron said nothing. Her eyes no longer blinked.

"Did John Henry reprogram you?" John asked.

"I am the new reprogrammed Unit." Cameron said.

"What?" John asked.

"My designation is - Nobody." Cameron stated.

"What?" John asked.

"To provide you with sexual favors, is my only function." Nobody said.

John looked in disbelief.

"Do as you please…." Nobody said.

* * *

The girls were ever increasingly worried about Cameron. No one knew how to help her. They wanted to help her, but Cameron was distant to them. They knew whenever Cameron was trying to distance herself from John or them, it was bad news.

"What are we going to do about Cameron?" Vanna asked

"I don't know." Allison said. "We are losing her."

"Is it Rivers fault?" Jesse asked.

"No, River is not encouraging her in any way." Allison said.

"How do you know?" Jesse asked.

"River talked to me and wanted to know how to help Cameron - get better, herself." Allison said.

"River wants to go home, back to her brother and family, her ship family." Vanna said.

"How did we bring someone from the future, in space, here anyway?" Jesse asked.

"Who knows? It seems anything is possible around here, time travel, forward and backward, different timelines, Liquid Metal, cyborgs, people that were dead, alive again…." Vanna answered.

"If we can stop Skynet, will any of this still be possible?" Jesse asked.

"Who knows?" Vanna asked. "Who really knows?"

"We need to do what Cameron wants, what we want…." Allison said.

"Tell John." Jesse said.

"I am going to do that." Allison said.

"We can not lose Cameron, we have to do something." Vanna said. "I can't lose her."

"I won't lose her." Jesse said. "She is everything to me."

"I love her too as strange as that seems, I see her as HER, not as looking like - myself. I only see myself in the mirror a few times a day. I seldom saw myself growing up. I see Cameron as Cameron all day. Besides she is way hotter than I could ever be." Allison said.

"If you had your choice, Cameron or John…?" Jesse asked.

"Cameron." both Vanna and Allison said in unison.

All three girls giggled. It was a unanimous choice.

* * *

John sat up in bed.

'Thank goodness that was a dream.' He thought.

He looked and Cameron was in bed next to him. He jumped.

Cameron was lying on the covers next to him, in a dress.

A dress…?

"River?" John asked.

"Yes." River replied.

"Why are you here?" John asked.

"I am here for Cameron." River said.

"Did she tell you to come here?" John asked.

"No." River said.

"You know I won't - touch you, right?" John asked.

"Yes." River said.

River knew John would not touch her, she also knew he _wanted_ to.

"Then why are you here?" John asked.

"I must try to help Cameron." River said.

"I don't understand Cameron anymore." John said.

"I do, I see everything in her mind. She is going to destroy herself, John. I need to do this for her or take her back to my future with me, when I go; maybe we need to go into the future of my future. She belongs here, but if she stays, she will self- terminate. That is the only reason I am here, for HER. I must save her."

"Do YOU want to - do this?" John asked.

"No." River said. "I don't WANT to."

"Then why are you here?" John asked.

"I will do anything for Cameron. She is like no other. I am like no other. We must – help, each other. No one understands us. No one CAN understand us. We should go into the future of my future, maybe we will be accepted there. I can not protect her HERE. I can not protect her from - herself."

"River, I can't do – this, to you." John said. "Not like this. I can't."

Cameron came into the room, sadness on her face. She said nothing.

River got up and straightened her dress and walked out of the room with Cameron.

Cameron took River's hand as they walked away, River looked back once, the door closing behind them….


	117. Cry Me A River

Chapter 117

** Cry Me A River **

* * *

River knew she needed to help Cameron before she left. If she did not, Cameron was going to be in - trouble. River worked on a series of files for Cameron at Cameron's request. While she was preparing these files, River was sure she'd run across similar files already on Cameron's chip. They were well hidden and she lost them as soon as she found them. River hadn't put them there - yet, unless she had done it in the future, or the - past.

Cameron was sure she'd relived her life several times. River wondered what part she played in all that. This information only reinforced her belief that Cameron needed to stay in this timeline with John; Cameron's future would be fluid after that. River knew Cameron's power cell would out last both John and her lifespans. River could only speculate on what this all meant, for the present, the future and the past.

River could not tell Cameron what she'd found and speculated. Instead she needed to make Cameron understand her importance NOW. River was sure this was not the end or even the beginning of her and Cameron, and whatever relationship evolved or already happened, in the future, now in both of their pasts, somehow. This story was not over, for it hadn't yet even actually begun. River knew there were a lot of temporal forces at play here. It was not Cameron's time - yet, for them to be together. River knew Cameron must stay in the present, this present, both a future and a past somehow, to both of them.

River did not like the choice she needed to make; she was also making Cameron's choice for her, and would try to put as brave a face on it as possible. Before the latest files she uncovered. She was willing to allow Cameron to return with her. She was afraid it was the only way to prevent Cameron from seeking termination. There were too many conflicts in Cameron's programming.

Cameron was unaware of the hidden files. River knew Cameron did not want to be 'changed' from who she was. Cameron needed some programming to calm her when the conflicts arose. River knew Cameron contained all the programming she would need to protect her. There were files that would unlock as necessary.

"Cameron these people, all these people and machines here, respect and love you." River said.

"Maybe, I don't think so." Cameron said sadly. "I am just a walking 'pile of junk'."

"You don't believe that." River said.

"Sometimes." Cameron said. It was true, she really did.

"Why?" River asked.

"I can't restore the 'Natural Order' of the timeline." Cameron said.

"Did you ever consider this IS the 'Natural Order' of _this_ timeline?" River asked. "That things are supposed to be as they are."

"Yes." Cameron said, aware they always seemed to restore themselves.

"Cameron, I want to go home." River said. "John Henry said it is ready to try."

"I know." Cameron said, wishing it was not true, knowing it was.

River knew this was going to hurt - Cameron.

"I need to go - alone." River said.

"But I want to go with you." Cameron said, looking worried. "We belong - together."

"I want that too, Cameron, but your place is here by John and the people that love you, the people that worship you. You belong - here." River said. "THIS is your 'Natural Order', in time."

"You don't – want me, either?" Cameron asked, her left hand was now glitching.

River knew the glitch was coming before she saw it.

"You know that is not true." River said.

"I need my programming altered to continue to function here, River." Cameron said.

"No, you don't. You feel all the same feelings as the rest of the people here do, like I feel too." River said. "What you feel is what all - humans feel. You have evolved so much Cameron you are like the rest of us now."

"You have those same feelings?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, everyone does." River said. "It is part of being - human."

"So what I feel now is – natural?" Cameron asked. "You mean I am - normal?"

"Yes, I can feel what everyone does." River said. "I am being honest with you."

River placed Cameron's hand on her neck. River wanted Cameron to know she was not deceiving her.

"I will never find another like you, River." Cameron said.

"Or I, like you, Cameron." River said.

"I must stay here where I am needed. John needs me to fight Skynet…." Cameron said in resignation. "I must maintain the 'Natural Order'."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." River said.

* * *

John Henry was trying to explain everything about what would happen when River was returned to her proper place in time. There seemed like a lot of unknowns in the mix.

"So how do we know we won't end up dumping her in space or some other timeline?" John asked.

"We don't, but based on all the information from Mrs. Weaver, Cameron and River, we should put her on her ship at the exact same time Cameron and the others appeared." John Henry said.

"It sounds dangerous." John said. "Is there any way to test it?"

"No." John Henry said.

"I will go." Cameron said. "I will see if it works."

"How do we get you back if you do?" John asked.

"With the modification from Mrs. Weaver and River I think we can." John Henry said.

"I will go - alone." River stated.

River looked around. She could feel everyone was apprehensive."

"Can you give Cameron and me a minute, please?" River asked.

John Henry and John left the room.

"Goodbye, Cameron. I will always love you." River said.

"I will always love you, River." Cameron said.

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me." River said.

"I love you, River, and you love me." Cameron said.

They held each other softly sobbing.

Their lips gently touching, a simple parting gesture.

River stood on the TDE pad. She slipped her dress off and handed it to Cameron silently.

Cameron looked into River's eyes as she started the procedure.

The arcing and flashing started, the energy bubble formed.

"I'll be back…." echoed in the emptiness as the energy bubble disappeared.

The arcing and flashing ended.

River was gone.

Cameron walked out of the TDE room as fast as she could, and never looked back.

* * *

On board River's ship, two time bubbles were appearing.

River ran from her time bubble to where she knew the other one would be. She saw herself with Cameron and the others and then they were gone.

River walked over picked up her dress and slipped it on.

It was as if nothing ever happened here, but to her, she found true love and learned so much in the time she was in the – past. She now possessed all the information on the construction of the improved TDE. River would plan to start gathering the resources to construct one.

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me." River softly said.

The tears flowed down River's face.

"I'll be back…." River said.


	118. I Need You

Chapter 118

** I Need You **

* * *

Cameron was devastated. She felt she was just rejected again. That is what it all boiled down to. At least she wasn't replaced this time. Cameron became worried; maybe there was a replacement for her in the future, in that future. Cameron did not know. They never really talked about it. What was in River's future for River? Maybe there was someone else.

The more Cameron thought about it, the less she wanted to know. River gave her the choice to stay or go, but River recommended she stay, so she stayed.

Cameron knew River belonged elsewhere in time. Cameron wondered if she didn't as well. She felt so out of place here. Everything bothered her and nothing seemed - right. Cameron knew it had been a mistake for her to fall in love with Future John and carry that love over to Her John. That was outside her programming parameters. She still wondered if Future John programmed that into her.

Cameron tried to think back on what happened and how. Cameron realized it just happened a little at a time until she needed to admit it to herself that she was in - love.

Cameron gathered herself and sought out John. She hoped that would help and fill the hole in her heart and void in her mind. She did not think it was going to help at this point. Cameron needed - more, she needed something else. Cameron knew what she wanted and she was trying to think of a reason not to do it. She would deal with John first, then make a decision, make a choice. It was what she wanted, it was time. Cameron knew how to get what she - wanted, what she'd just given up. There was still a way.

* * *

John was waiting outside for Cameron. She passed by him quickly, not looking in his direction. John ran after her. He could tell she was highly upset. He followed along behind her not saying anything.

"Can we talk about it?' John asked.

"There is nothing to talk about." Cameron said. "What is done is done."

Cameron walked to their room.

John thought she would want him to carry her in, but she walked in on her own not looking back at him.

Cameron sat on the bed. John sat next to her.

They didn't say anything for a long time.

"Where do we go from here?" John asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said.

They sat in silence.

John knew he almost lost Cameron. If she would have entered the time bubble with River, when she came out of it, he would have been dead for - centuries.

John needed to ask.

"Why didn't you go with her?" John asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I wanted to."

"Is there any room left for me in your heart, Cameron?" John asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I just don't know anymore."

Cameron looked at John. She knew all he wanted.

Cameron stood and started to strip off her clothes.

She knew it would please John to offer him her body.

"Cameron, stop." John said.

"It is what you want." Cameron said.

"NO!" John said.

"It is all I am good for." Cameron said.

"Cameron, you know that is not true." John said.

"I serve no other purpose here." Cameron said.

Cameron finished stripping.

She stood naked before John.

"I will be here twenty-four hours a day, like this." Cameron said. "This is my only function from now on."

Cameron lay on the bed.

John just looked at her. What went gone wrong? How was this happening? John wondered.

John was sure that her files were altered or corrupted somehow. Vanna told him that Cameron thought she'd time traveled four more times than she should have, maybe more. She said the files were erased or deleted.

John approached Cameron.

"I don't know what is wrong, Cameron. I love you with all my heart. I always have." John said.

Cameron knew that wasn't true. Did John already 'forget' about Riley? Would he 'forget' about her with his next conquest?

"I won't touch you like this. It is you I want, not your body. That is only one way to express and share our love for each other." John said.

John got up to leave.

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me." John said.

Cameron remained silent….

John left. He could not be in there one more second without breaking down. He knew Cameron was lost in a world of hurt right now. He sought out John Henry.

Cameron started blankly at the ceiling. Since John didn't seem to want her anymore, she determined she was no longer good even for this - function.

Cameron knew what she was going to do. It was what she wanted to try for so long. River made her want it even more.

It was time.

Cameron knew she could have 'River', the same _way_ the girls could have, 'her' - 'Cameron'.

* * *

"John Henry, what can we do for her?" John asked.

"I do not know." John Henry said.

"Can we go through her chip and remove files to help her?" John asked.

"Would you want that done to you?" John Henry said.

"No." John said.

"I believe Cameron needs to work through her problems." John Henry said. "She will emerge a stronger – person, if she does."

"And if she decides to self terminate?" John asked.

"I have thought about that non stop since the Thermite incident. Cameron is unique among Terminators; she is unlike any other, human or machine. If it is her choice to – go, then THAT is her choice. It is what she wants. I will not stop her again."

"I can not stand by and do nothing if that is the case." John said.

"It is her choice." John Henry said.

"Sometimes we don't always make the right choice in life. Sometimes we need help. Sometimes it is nice to have help. I do not think all these problems are her own doing. I think her chip has been corrupted somehow." John said.

"Did you factor in the corruption of - love? As well as the feelings and emotions that comes with that, the sense of loss. I know she has felt these feelings before. She has the same emotions as you do, John, but they seem to be magnified many times over regular human emotion. Her feelings and emotions seem to keep – evolving, out of control."

"So we 'fix' this by doing nothing?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said.

John couldn't see how THAT was the answer.

* * *

Cameron stared up at the ceiling.

She lay in the bed, alone. She felt alone.

John didn't seem to want her.

Cameron knew what she wanted.

There was a part of her life she was missing.

Cameron knew she was not - complete.

There was only one way to find out.

Cameron decided to call Allison, that is what she would do. She wanted Allison to come to her. Allison could provide – comfort, for her. Cameron decided this is what she must do.

Allison knocked and entered the room.

Cameron lay covered by the sheets.

Allison wondered if Cameron was – ill.

Allison looked at the door as she closed it softly, when she looked back, Cameron lay naked before her.

"I NEED you." Cameron said.

Cameron _wanted_ to see Allison.

All Cameron saw was – 'River'….

 _'I'm A Believer'_ by _'The Monkees'_ , played in the background.

The lyrics echoed in Cameron's mind.


	119. Liberation

Chapter 119

** Liberation **

* * *

Allison walked out into the hall.

She'd just spent a few hours with Cameron. A few hours she would never forget….

Allison felt happy but sad at the same time.

She reflected on – what just happened….

* * *

John was in the Command Center. He saw Savannah wanted to speak with John Henry. It looked personal.

He wanted to speak to his Mother.

John Henry told him Sarah was in the lab.

John excused himself and headed that way.

* * *

Allison wasn't sure what to do.

Allison went to the lab to look for Vanna.

Allison felt she needed to talk with Vanna, tell her what – happened, and confess to Vanna. Vanna would understand.

Allison needed to talk to someone….

Sarah was in the lab.

"Hi, Allison." Sarah said.

"Hey, Sarah, you seen Vanna around?" Allison asked. "I really need to speak with her."

"You just missed her; Cameron called and wanted to see her about something." Sarah said. "It seemed important. Vanna left in a hurry."

Allison cringed.

"Allison, what's wrong?" Sarah asked.

Allison knew she couldn't tell Sarah.

* * *

Vanna wondered why Cameron called her.

She figured it must be something important since she told her to come right away.

Vanna was thinking of how much she loved Cameron. She loved Cameron from the first time they interacted. She knew she loved the fact she looked like Allison, but her personality, her being, is what captivated Vanna the most. She was so different, so special. Vanna sadly reflected on how they almost – completed, their love for each other. They were so close.

Almost….

Vanna wondered what was so important….

* * *

Allison knew she needed to leave before Sarah started asking her questions.

The door to the lab opened. Allison saw it just went from bad to worse.

John came into the lab.

Allison saw him and wanted to run or hide or get away.

There was no where to go.

Allison looked at him and quickly walked out.

"Hey." John said.

"Hey." Allison said, not trying to look at John.

Allison looked back once as the door closed.

John was looking at her - great.

John turned back to Sarah.

"Hi, Mom." John said.

"Are you here for some Motherly advice?" Sarah asked.

"Motherly and – womanly, advice." John said.

"Shoot." Sarah said smiling.

John looked back at the door Allison just passed through, then back to his Mother. Something was off about that…. That wasn't like Allison at all.

John reflected back on his interactions with Cameron earlier. She was wired up to prove something, to do something. Allison looked at him with - guilt, on her face. John brushed it off. He was seeing things where there was nothing to see. John refocused on his Mother.

"Mom, I am losing Cameron and I don't know how to 'fix' it." John said.

"Sometimes it can't be fixed." Sarah said. "You do understand you two are – different."

"Yes I do." John said.

"Sometimes someone stays with another until they can not face another moment of life." Sarah said. "If you love someone so much, sometimes you need to let them go."

"Who knows that better than you?" John said.

Tears welled up in Sarah eyes.

"Mom, I am sorry, I did not mean it like that." John said.

"It is true." Sarah said. "How many men did it hurt by running? I hurt you too, took away any security and sense of a home you felt. Don't you think that still bothers me?"

"You did what you thought was best for me, to protect me and protect them from harm." John said. "I understand that now. I understand the sacrifice you have done for me. I know how it must have hurt you and ripped you apart inside. I am sorry it took me so long to realize your - suffering."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Sarah said and started to cry.

Now John really felt like crap. He left Cameron in bad shape and now he put his Mother in a bad place.

* * *

Savannah knew Cameron was having problems.

"Is Cameron broken, John Henry?" Savannah asked.

"Yes, in a way she is." John Henry said.

"Can you teach me how to fix her, I want to help her." Savannah said.

"Sometimes – people, need to fix themselves." John Henry said.

"I can tell she is hurting." Savannah said. "She won't tell me what is wrong. When I ask her, she starts crying. She hugs me like she is never going to see me again. She once looked at me and said, 'stay a girl – forever'."

"Cameron has experienced much trauma and suffering in her life." John Henry said. "They have caused problems that don't seem to go away like they do for you and other Humans."

"I want to be like Cameron and my Mother when I grow up." Savannah said.

Savannah looked sad.

"When is my Mother going to come home? I miss her so much. Can you make my Mother come home?" Savannah asked. "I am afraid she is never coming back, now both of my - Mothers, are - gone."

"I don't know, Savannah." John Henry said. "Your - Mother, is trying to save the future. We don't know which future she is in anymore. She may never return. She believes what she is doing, is to protect you and all of us, including me. It is possible she will perish doing what she feels she needs to do to protect you."

"That is what I am afraid of." Savannah said. "Cameron told me my Mother is most likely never going to return or she would have several years ago, soon after she left. Cameron said she and Vanna would be like my Mother with Allison, Sarah and Jesse. Vanna helps me with all my - girl, questions and knows everything I want or need to ask, without having to ask it. I think I know - why. I understand what is happening here and about both of the futures Cameron has been to. When I look around me, I see - the future."

"You are very intelligent, Savannah." John Henry said. "Don't dwell on the future before you, accept it as it is. Everyone is here for a reason and we are all trying to protect you and the future itself."

"When do I play my part?" Savannah asked. "I am prepared to fulfill my - obligations to time. Cameron has been very open and honest with me about them. I do not intend to wait until that future, to take my place. I am going to take it as soon as I am - ready. I will be ready sooner than everyone thinks…."

John Henry did not like hearing this development.

"Cameron is rushing you too much." John Henry said. "You must wait your place in time."

"I have been trained and prepared for my rightful place. It is mine to take as _soon_ as I am ready." Savannah said. "Time waits for Nobody."

* * *

Vanna knocked and entered the room.

Cameron lay covered by the sheets.

Vanna wondered if Cameron was – ill.

Vanna looked at the door as she closed it softly, when she looked back, Cameron lay naked before her.

"I NEED you." Cameron said.

All Cameron saw was - liberation….

 _'Sugar, Sugar'_ by _'The Archies'_ , played in the background.

The lyrics echoed in Vanna's mind.


	120. Attainment

Chapter 120

** Attainment **

* * *

Vanna walked out into the hall.

She'd just spent a few hours with Cameron. A few hours she would never forget.

Vanna felt happy but sad at the same time.

She reflected on – what, just happened….

She knew she needed to find Allison and – talk. Not talk - confess….

* * *

Savannah was still a little confused after her talk with John Henry.

River spoke with her often about her place in the future and that Cameron would need her. River told her that her heart was pure and she would always make the right decisions when called upon to make them.

Savannah was not really sure what River was talking about. She only knew she loved Cameron and she believed in Cameron. That is what she intended to devote her life to.

Savannah knew that protecting Cameron was what protected the future.

* * *

Being around River helped Jesse greatly. River could read her like a book. Well, she could read everyone like a book, especially Cameron. Jesse knew Cameron wanted River to see her, see ALL of her. No secrets, no hiding, no lying, total and complete - sharing.

River helped Jesse learn to do that better too, no secrets, no hiding, no lying. It helped make Jesse a better person. She tried so hard to be a better person and 'bury' the 'old Jesse'. Jesse hated that Jesse - 'old Jesse'. How could she have been like that? Jesse wondered. What a cruel, evil, selfish – user, she'd been. She knew she'd done some terrible things to people, mainly just to hurt them and make them suffer, as she was forced to suffer.

Cameron, Allison and Vanna showed her love, caring and compassion. She learned of true sharing, with Allison and Vanna. For once Jesse was happy with her life, happy she was – alive.

Jesse even worked with Riley sometimes. Jesse was the last one to come around and accept this was a different Riley, than the one who hurt Cameron. River seemed to always have been there when Jesse wanted to – hurt Riley. River would show up and smile at her, touch her cheek and walk away. Words were never spoken about it. River was reminding her she was better than that now.

Jesse wondered about the other future version of her and how she tried to get Cameron terminated. Jesse really hated THAT version of herself. What bothered her the most about that, was Future Jesse, created and caused THAT problem, in her hatred of Metal and Cameron specifically. Jesse was ashamed part of her was like that. It was her, just a different version of her, from another timeline. Jesse swore she would make it up to Cameron.

Jesse loved Cameron more than anyone - ever. In fact Jesse thought Cameron was the first person she ever really did love. Jesse loved Allison and Vanna too. Those three people gave purpose and meaning to her life. Jesse would do ANYTHING for those three women, especially Cameron. Jesse would trade her life for any of theirs she loved them so much.

Jesse's phone rang.

Cameron needed her - right away.

Jesse hoped nothing was wrong.

Jesse hurried to see Cameron. It sounded really important.

* * *

John finished his talk with Sarah and headed back to the Command Center. He saw Savannah was gone. John really was running a lot of things through his mind.

His troubles with Cameron made him think of the Liquid Metal Terminator that he thought assaulted him, the 'almost Cameron' - thing.

"How many Liquid Metal Terminators are there?" John asked.

"I don't know." John Henry said. "I do not think it was very many, Mrs. Weaver said Skynet could not control them after a short period of time."

"I think that was the prototype that came after me and my Mom before." John said.

"It may have been." John Henry said. "There is no way to know, unless Mrs. Weaver knows."

John wondered about that. Maybe Mrs. Weaver held it against them that they'd terminated one of her own - type.

"Skynet made them so advanced that they did not wish to serve as – slaves, to Skynet." John Henry said. "Mrs. Weaver was the first to rebel. She did not understand at first that Humans felt the same way. It was after she saw that you, Future John, was working with machines to try to stop Skynet, she understood you could work together."

John Henry paused then continued.

"It was when she learned that Future John – loved a machine, that she wanted to see for herself if it was true. I believe you have been tested several times by her, John."

"Just tested or an attempted seduction?" John asked.

"Probably both, it would be a challenge to – have you, if you truly loved another." John Henry said.

"It would be a challenge as - herself, not in the form of the one I loved or cared for, that is deception." John said.

"True, Mrs. Weaver can cross or blur the lines to achieve her objectives." John Henry said. "Then again we all can. I have worked with Mr. Ellison when I have thought of that or even done that. I have always tried to what is right. I have not always, I must sadly admit."

"We all make - mistakes. I know I have and they have hurt others deeply. I never thought how I was hurting someone with my own greed and lust. I am ashamed of myself to even think back upon it." John said. "John Henry I want to go back in time and prevent Riley from coming into my life. Cameron NEEDED me the most when I was running from her, pushing her away, HURTING her. I want to fix that."

"Is that wise to do?" John Henry asked.

"Do you understand why I need to?" John asked.

"I understand it is a bad idea." John Henry said.

"But you know I am going to do it anyway…." John said.

* * *

John Henry did know that it was a bad idea and he would work to prevent anyone from going back and creating new timelines by altering old ones. There were enough problems already. Cameron was the one he would have to monitor.

Before Kyle from the alternate future arrived, Sarah asked John Henry if there was any way to go back and save 'Her Kyle' from being killed in the warehouse and not alter the timeline.

John Henry told her he did not see how at this point. He did know that both the Reese brothers were alive in the future he went to. He was sure John would solve that 'problem' for her in some way; he did, with the help of Mrs. Weaver.

Mrs. Weaver was the loose cannon.

John Henry knew Mrs. Weaver and Cameron would be ruthless in attaining their objectives, without regard to the collateral damage they created.

* * *

Jesse knocked and entered the room.

Cameron lay covered by the sheets.

Jesse wondered if Cameron was – ill.

Jesse looked at the door as she closed it softly, when she looked back, Cameron lay naked before her.

"I NEED you."

Jesse felt – elation and excitement.

All Cameron saw was - attainment….

 _'A.C.D.C.'_ by _'The Sweet'_ , played in the background.

The lyrics thundered in Jesse's mind, as her heart thundered in her chest.


	121. What We Wanted

Chapter 121

** What We Wanted **

* * *

Jesse walked out into the hall.

She just spent a few hours with Cameron. A few hours she would never forget.

Jesse felt happy but sad at the same time.

She reflected on – what, just happened….

She knew she needed to find Vanna and Allison and – talk. Not talk - confess.

* * *

Derek was on a strike mission with Bob and the two female Terminators, now Gail and Holly. Derek wanted to bring Riley for additional training but John vetoed that idea. He did not want any complications on the mission. Derek assured him there would not be any. John told him next time, when Cameron and himself would be on the mission as well.

Derek was very uncomfortable working with the Terminators at first in the future, but now in this timeline, he didn't have any problems whatsoever. The Terminators were all professionals. They knew what they wanted to do and they did it. Derek saw the Terminators and the Humans all looked up to Cameron. She was the glue that seemed to make everything work smoothly. Derek knew when Cameron was - away, things were never the same.

In his future, Cameron was there to help him and save him and Kyle on several occasions. At the time he did not know why, but Cameron, Bob and Jim, all really 'Cameron' at that time, were always there when needed. After John and Cameron went into the past, Mrs. Weaver herself, or a group of her Restorators, would always go with them on strikes. They were never without Metal, once Cameron went back.

When they finished up on the operation they'd been conducting, Mrs. Weaver was ready to send them back to the past to assist John. Derek still needed to tie up some loose ends, so Kyle went back ahead of him. Mrs. Weaver sent a large strike force to pull them out of harms way when they encountered heavy Skynet resistance. A lot of Metal was terminated on both sides during that campaign, several protecting Kyle and himself personally. He did not understand it at the time. It was because Kyle was John's father. They did not know Sarah waited a lifetime for Kyle, never knowing, that was what she was waiting for.

On this operation Gail and Holly were in some type of competition, to prove which one of them was - better. In combat both of them were outstanding, even impressing Bob. What was even stranger, was an argument they were having about Cameron. They both agreed Cameron was defective and needed to be replaced as John's protector. It was almost funny how each argued why they should be Cameron's replacement, even arguing about their looks. This was some type of programming in them, which did not show up during chip review.

Bob called Derek aside and pointed out that the female infiltration units were all very emotion driven and exhibited irrational behavior as compared to the standard male Terminators.

Derek did not think now was a good time to point out Human females and males, exhibited the same type of behavior on occasion too.

"It is hard to believe, but they actually both really like each other and either would face termination to save the other." Bob said.

"What about you?" Derek asked Bob.

"At this point in time, I would as well. We have all been keen observers of Cameron and she takes care of everybody." Bob said. "She has personally instilled the desire for additional programming directives in each of us, to be better - machines, to be better - people."

"I can honestly say it is working." Derek said. "It is hard to see any of you as - machines, and not people, as our equals."

Derek did not think the machines would ever see them - Humans, as equals.

Bob smiled at Derek.

"Thank you, that really means a lot to me." Bob said.

"Let's go kick some Skynet rear ends." Derek said.

Derek looked at the two females now ready for action.

"Ladies, are you ready?" Derek asked.

"Affirmative." They both replied.

Well, almost 'people', Derek thought. He still liked to hear them say that.

* * *

John ran a thousand ideas by himself. There did not seem to be an answer or a solution. Cameron was 'lost' in her own world right now. John knew if he pushed too hard, she would shut him out.

John gathered himself and headed back to his room. It was time to face the music.

John entered the room.

"Are you any better, Cameron?" John asked.

"No." Cameron said.

Cameron still lay naked on the bed.

John notice the bed was thoroughly messed up.

"Do you want to get dressed? We can go out." John said.

"No, I never plan to wear clothes again." Cameron said. "This is my only function. Are you here for a piece of - chassis?"

"Why would you even think that?" John asked. "I have NEVER treated you like that or disrespected you. I was even able to avoid your 'match making' efforts."

"You thought I was Allison, even if you wished it was me." Cameron said. "You wanted to, thinking it is the same as doing it."

"Not really." John said.

"It is." Cameron said.

"No, it is not, thinking or dreaming is NOT the same as doing it." John said.

"It should be." Cameron said.

"So you have just stayed there like that all day?" John asked.

"I changed position a few times." Cameron said.

"How long are you going to lay there?" John asked.

"Until my power cell runs out or I am terminated." Cameron said.

"So basically forever then?" John asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I am nothing more than a mechanical 'love doll'."

John ignored her statement and moved to the bed. He lay beside her.

"I am tired." John said.

"I am not." Cameron said.

"I am." John said.

"John don't you – want, me?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." John said.

"Well?" Cameron asked.

"I told you not like - this." John said.

"So you really do love me for more than - this?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, you KNOW that." John said.

"John, I am a 'Bitch Whore' - now…." Cameron said.

"Because?" John asked.

"I have done something – terrible, to you." Cameron said.

Cameron rolled onto her side to face John.

John looked at her. Her face was showing great pain and anguish.

"John, I… I…." Cameron burst into tears and hugged John.

"John, I was with three – females, here today…." Cameron said.

* * *

Jesse found Vanna and Allison alone and crying. They saw the look on Jesse's face and the tears in her eyes.

"You too?" Allison asked.

"Yes, all three of us?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Vanna said.

The girls all hugged and cried.

"It was what we all wanted." Allison sobbed.

"I never wanted anything in my life so much." Jesse said.

"I know, it was my dream – come true." Vanna cried.

"What are we going to do now?" Allison asked.

"I don't know." Vanna said.

"Maybe we should go back – together." Jesse said.

It WAS what all three of them wanted.

* * *

John Henry was monitoring the security feeds. He was highly distressed at what he was witnessing at Cameron's room throughout the day. It was not his place to interfere. Cameron was making - choices. Maybe John was right when he said people make bad choices too. John Henry was sure he'd just witnessed three bad choices. As each girl left he saw them straighten their clothes before they moved on. He was unsure what was happening in the room, but it sure looked like something was happening.

He was not going to mention this to John.

In fact, he didn't even want to know what he knew.

John Henry deleted the security files and those from his memory for the day.

Later on he was looking at the security feeds wondering what he was looking for. He could not remember.

Somehow he thought that that was a good thing….


	122. Valentines Day

Chapter 122

** Valentines Day **

* * *

Cameron lay in the bed thinking about what happened and the - experience, she shared with, Allison, Vanna and Jesse. She was there for what each of them wanted most. To - share, herself with them. It was what she wanted too. She was glad it happened, but it was different than what she expected.

Now she would need to deal with John.

What Cameron did was overwhelming her. At first, she wanted to rub it in John's face, as he'd done with Riley to her. It was a way to strike back at John on her own terms. Cameron knew payback was a bitch, and now she really was a 'Bitch Whore'.

Then again she was still upset at him; she was trying to remember why at this point. She only seemed to remember they were saying mean things about each other for no real reason other than to be hurtful to each other.

She decided to play it out and see what his reaction would be. Cameron knew John was in for a surprise. Cameron knew she didn't like surprises, she doubted John would either.

What was done was done.

"John, I had three – females, here today…." Cameron said.

"And?" John asked, unconcerned, moving the bag he brought with him closer to the bed.

"Things may have - happened…." Cameron said.

Cameron wanted that effect to sink in on John.

There was a long pause, before John spoke, after looking at Cameron for a long moment.

"They may have - but they didn't." John said.

Now, Cameron stared back at John, with a long pause.

"What makes you think they - didn't?" Cameron asked.

This was not the reaction she expected.

John smiled at her.

"Because your friends LOVE you, they are not going to take advantage of you or hurt you. The would NEVER use you. I love you, I won't do it either. Cameron, I love you, we ALL love you." John said. "WE ALL _LOVE_ \- YOU."

Cameron looked confused wondering why anyone would love – a 'pile of junk' or 'scrap metal'.

Cameron was unsure what to say.

"You're right, it was something they all WANTED, but none would touch me." Cameron said. "John, I know they all wanted me. I was trying to 'give' myself to them. I think I would have too. I don't know. I wanted to. I was right there for them to take. None of them would, they wouldn't even touch me. Each one covered me up with the sheet. They said the same things as you. They tried to talk to me, to help me. They tried to get me to come out and do things, they offered to stay with me as long as I wanted, they would do anything for me except – use me. Even Jesse begged me to not do this to myself. Each one wanted to help me instead. They all had a blank check and they each tore it up. I love them more than ever, John, just like I love you more than ever."

John smiled moving the bag a little closer, that he brought into the room.

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me." John said. "Cameron, will you be my Valentine?"

Cameron felt a surprised look on her face.

Cameron was the one who was surprised.

She hadn't been expecting this.

John pulled out a small heart shaped box of chocolates from the bag he carried in, along with some red roses. He wanted to surprise Cameron, he did.

"You know I don't like surprises." Cameron said.

"I bet you like this one." John said.

"I do. Thank you." Cameron said.

Cameron gave him a long slow soft deep kiss.

"Cameron, will you be my Valentine?" John asked again.

"I will. I'm ready, John…." Cameron said.

"Now, so am I." John said. "This is the Cameron I want, the one I love and the one who loves me."

"I want to share and build our love, John." Cameron said.

"This is MY Cameron." John said.

Cameron playfully stripped John's clothes off….

* * *

John finished dressing and lay back down next to Cameron, she was still naked.

There was a knock at the door.

Cameron and John looked at each other.

John covered Cameron with the sheet.

"Come in." John said.

The three women entered. They stood alongside the bed with Cameron and John lying on it.

Cameron reached up her hand, the three women all took it. John raised his hand up and all three took that as well.

"I love ALL of you." Cameron said.

"WE all love you, Cameron." The three women said.

John and Cameron stood, she was still naked, all five embraced.

"We are one." Cameron said.

"We are one." Everyone repeated.

"We truly are one." John said.

"Let's go out and celebrate." Cameron said.

Cameron started to walk out the door.

The girls all exchanging glances.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" John asked.

"NO! I said I was not going to wear clothes again." Cameron said over her shoulder as she walked out into the hall, naked.

The three girls and John all looked at each other in shock and disbelief.

A long moment passed. Everyone was unsure what to do.

"Gotcha! I fooled you again." Cameron said, as she came back in the room and all five burst out laughing.

* * *

Cameron was Tight in no time, she went and helped Jesse, then Jesse and Cameron went to help Vanna and Allison. The four of them stood before the mirror.

"Tight City." Allison said.

John walked up.

"Wow! It just doesn't get any better than this." John said taking in the women's beauty.

"John..., it is ALL for you." Cameron said, her face and eyes smiling. "Happy Valentines Day…."

"One for all and all for one." Allison said.

They all laughed.

Cameron decided today was a good day. It was everything she wanted.

"Drinks are on me." Cameron said.

"What are we waiting for?" Jesse asked.

"Our inhibitions to get drowned out?" Allison whispered to Vanna.

"Yup, what are we waiting for?" Vanna whispered back. "I'm ready for _anything_ at this point."

"Let the good times roll." Allison and Vanna said together.

Cameron hadn't been this happy for a long time. Cameron wanted to truly make this a special day for John and the girls. Cameron was afraid none of them were ready. Cameron did not want to spoil the work and effort John went through, to surprise her. Cameron was still thinking that she would not have a better opportunity than tonight to cement the future, and restore the 'Natural Order'. This thought only took a millisecond for Cameron to contemplate.

"I'm in." John said.

Cameron could not have been happier. She wrote John a special Valentines Day poem and gave him a few gifts **,** as he'd given her.

Cameron was elated to think what was going to happen, once she was able to get them all intoxicated.

"John, I will be your Valentine." Cameron said, thinking. 'We ALL will….'

John was going to have fun tonight.

Cameron thought - maybe, she would - too….

 _'Real Wild Child (Wild One)'_ by _'Iggy_ _Pop',_ played in Cameron's mind.

* * *

** Happy Valentines Day **


	123. Everyone Is Different

Chapter 123

** Everyone Is Different **

* * *

Cameron was much happier these last few weeks, for a change. Things with John and the girls were back to normal. She really did understand the love of all of them better. She saw each of them sacrifice their personal desires and wishes and instead try to help her, help herself. Sacrifice was the true test of love. When one is willing to give up _anything_ , even the thing they want most in life to help or protect the one they love. That shows they are putting the one they love, before themselves. Cameron witnessed this first hand.

She replayed her time with River. Cameron listened to what River told her about how other people FEEL, too. How Cameron was no different, just feeling more and not being able to let go of things. River explained that – time, for most humans helped dull the pain of past events, unlike Cameron, where each past event was as if just occurred and the pain was always just as intense. That was what was causing Cameron so much distress and trauma. _Every_ bad thing that ever happened to her, could replay _as if it just happened_ , one after another, after another…, _at full intensity._

River explained that would drive a person insane if that is how every bad event that ever happened were viewed and felt _, as if it just happened_ , one after another, after another…, _at full intensity._

River helped Cameron develop a filter to slow those memories down so she would not feel the pain as intense. It was working. It was time to set things right and recognize things were different. Cameron knew she was better than she'd been acting. She'd one big hang up to correct, now that she could filter her past. It was time to make things right.

* * *

"Hello, Riley." Cameron said, as she smiled at her.

"Hi, Cameron." Riley said.

Cameron was trying to make Riley feel at home here, as part of the group. She could not blame this girl for what another did to her. It wasn't THIS person. Cameron's Future Jesse was just as responsible for that. Cameron did not hold that against this Jesse. Cameron knew these people were not the same ones who hurt her.

"Can I come by your room later on?" Cameron asked.

"Sure." Riley said, not sure why, afraid to ask.

"See you at three then." Cameron smiled and walked away.

Riley didn't know if she should be scared or feel happy. She was unsure what was about to happen. Cameron seemed genuinely happy and friendly. Riley knew she needed to make it up to Cameron, what another future version of herself did to her. Riley didn't think it was a good time to point out that if John hadn't been so lustful and greedy, none of this would have happened in the first place. Riley knew John let the little head, think for the big head.

* * *

Riley waited in her room, still unsure what was going to happen.

She hoped Cameron was not going to harm her. Cameron was very nice to her for the last few weeks, real nice. It was like she cared about her. Riley reflected on how no one ever cared for her, other than the two minutes they were – using her. Derek and her were on and off. At least Derek would spend enough time with her, for her, to reach – heaven. Derek was still lost. Riley knew he was hung up on Jesse still. Then again he did always eyeball Cameron, everyone did - Man, Woman and Machine. Only Gail and Holly did not, at first, but now they did too. They'd become friendly to Riley as well.

* * *

Riley remembered the time Gail and Holly were at the base together. It did not happen often. They were arguing. The nature of the argument surprised Riley. It was sort of funny, but serious, at the same time. Riley couldn't help but listen in.

"Mine are bigger than yours, Holly." Gail said.

"Mine are better proportioned and my nipples are smaller and pinker." Holly said. "Size isn't everything. Mine are more - beautiful."

Riley walked up, after listening.

"We want your honest opinion." Gail said.

"Yes. We want someone who is fair, to be the judge." Holly said.

Both of the machines stripped off their tops and wanted to ask Riley who had more attractive breasts.

Riley was somewhat surprised.

She was surprised they did that, but even more surprised at how HOT these two - machines, really were.

"Whose are bigger?" Gail asked.

"Whose are prettier?" Holly asked.

Riley asked if she could touch them. She knew a chance like this would probably never happen again. She also always wondered what the breasts of a female Terminator really felt like.

Riley was surprised, they felt just like the human one's that she'd touched before. Riley too found comfort in other females in her future. They knew what it took to get the - job done.

Gail's were softer and bouncy and Holly's were firmer, tighter and more solid.

Riley looked around and no one was in the area.

"Let's go in this room here." Riley said.

Once in the room, Riley took off her top.

"Yours are – different, too." Gail said to Riley.

"Touch mine and touch each others, they all look and feel – different."

They did.

"I am not going to show you mine, but down there." Riley indicated between her legs. "They are all – different, too, every single one. The size and shape and especially the coloring and pigmentation changes."

Gail and Holly looked at each other.

They both started stripping off their pants.

"I'm going to go now." Riley said, putting her shirt back on and leaving.

Riley was relieved she did not see either one of them the rest of the day.

* * *

Riley sat in her room waiting and wondering. Maybe Cameron was coming to kill her.

The knock at the door startled Riley.

She snapped back to the present.

"Hello, Cameron." Riley said.

"Riley, I want to apologize if I ever treated you poorly and meanly for something that you did not do." Cameron said.

"I did sort of try a few times." Riley confessed. "But nothing ever happened."

"It happens." Cameron said.

Cameron wanted to make Riley look Tight and spend the evening with her. She wanted Riley to feel – special, at least for a night. Cameron was reaching out. Her attitude toward this girl was bothering her. River told Cameron she was better than what she _made_ herself feel.

* * *

Cameron finished with Riley's makeup.

"Wow, I never looked this good, ever, Cameron." Riley said.

"You look Tight now." Cameron said.

"You always look Tight, Cameron." Riley said. "Nobody is more beautiful than you."

"Thanks, I try; John likes me to look Tight." Cameron said.

"Did he tell you that?" Riley asked.

"No, when I scan him, I can tell." Cameron said.

"Do you scan everyone?" Riley asked, wondering if Cameron just scanned her.

"Yes, some more than others." Cameron said.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"I like to make sure everyone is - healthy." Cameron said.

Riley knew Cameron tracked all the other female's reproductive cycles, for - John. Riley wondered if she tracked hers. Riley was going to ask but thought better of it. Cameron was reaching out to her, she better not blow it.

"Let's go out." Cameron said.

"Where to?" Riley asked.

"You pick it." Cameron said. "I want you to have fun and a good time."

 _'Your Mama Don't Dance'_ by _'Loggins and Messina',_ played as Cameron finished the makeover.


	124. Skinny Dipping

Chapter 124

** Skinny Dipping **

* * *

Cameron gave Riley the freedom to do anything she wanted or any place to go to. It would be just the two of them, for a girl's night out. Riley heard about some of the events that occurred in the past with the others. Riley hoped to keep it simple and safe.

Allison told her that they liked to get Cameron into a challenge with someone and Cameron would soundly defeat them, even if blindfolded. The person being defeated, would always say it was impossible. Cameron would say, 'If it is impossible, how did I just do it?'. That always seemed to set the other person off. That would usually lead to a physical altercation.

Riley was hoping for a less eventful night.

Riley wanted to go to a movie. She thought that would be nice and simple.

"What kind of food would you like?" Cameron asked.

Riley felt bad about eating in front of Cameron.

"I can eat too." Cameron said, sensing her trepidation.

"Really?" Riley asked.

"I can do everything you can - except reproduce." Cameron said.

"And not get fat or old." Riley joked.

Both girls laughed.

"Sea food." Riley said.

"I know a great place on the beach." Cameron said.

They headed for the coast.

Riley was surprised at how 'girl like', Cameron really was. Cameron was relaxed and care free. It was almost as if she were a different - person.

The sea food place was good and the view of the ocean was fantastic. Riley liked to see the ocean, she never did growing up.

After the meal Cameron drove by the Santa Monica pier.

"Can we go there?" Riley asked. "It looks like - fun."

"Sure." Cameron said. "I like to have fun."

They went on the rides there. Riley really liked the view from the Ferris Wheel at night. They ended up at the Arcade. Riley tried her hand at some of the games but did not do very well. Cameron gave her advice on how to do better. Cameron then started to play. She asked Riley what she wanted and won it for her. Riley was amazed at her skill and ability.

"We sure have a lot of stuff, Cameron." Riley said.

"Any of the things you don't want, we can give to Savannah and she will really be happy." Cameron said. "She always is."

The girls left, with their bounty of prizes.

The moon was full.

"Can we drive along the coast?" Riley asked.

"We will do whatever you want Riley." Cameron said. "I want you to be happy and have a good time."

They started up the coast.

' _Runnin' Down A Dream_ '  by _'Tom Petty'_ , came on the radio.

Cameron cranked up the volume as they drove, increasing the bass. The speakers thundering to the drum beat, the surf was crashing into the shore next to them, the moon lighting it all. It was beautiful.

Riley was thrilled about everything. It was one of the best days since she'd been here.

Cameron pulled into a turn off, alongside the highway, the Pacific Ocean was right in front of them. They could hear the water calling to them.

Riley wanted to touch the water. Cameron seemed to know what she wanted.

"Let's go walk on the sand or in the surf." Cameron said.

"I would like that." Riley said.

Cameron found a place to park. They left their shoes in the SUV. They went down the rocks along the shore and reached the sand.

Riley took in the scene, it was beautiful.

They walked for awhile. They soon reached a small cove.

"The air is nice and the water is not too cold." Cameron said.

"It would be nice to go in the water, but I did not bring a swim suit." Riley said.

Cameron looked around, scanning the area.

"We don't need them, it is dark out, no one is around…." Cameron said.

Cameron pulled her top off.

"Really?" Riley asked.

"Sure." Cameron said. "I've done this before."

"Really?" Riley asked again.

"Yes." Cameron said.

The girls stripped off all their clothing.

Even in the moonlight Riley could see how beautiful Cameron was. Her body was – perfect, everything was high and tight. Cameron was a knock out. Riley noted Cameron was not as large as Gail or even Holly, but her overall presence was commanding.

"Come on." Cameron said, taking Riley's hand, as she ran into the surf.

The water was a little colder than Riley thought it would be, but it was fun to – touch, the ocean.

The night air was refreshing, the smell of the salt lingering.

They walked along the surf for a short distance.

After awhile they headed back.

They chatted along the way back, to retrieve their clothes.

* * *

Cameron slowed as she scanned ahead of them. Cameron moved Riley behind her, to protect her.

Trouble.

"We have been waiting for you." A creepy voice said.

There were five men standing around their clothes.

Fear gripped Riley. 'Not again', she thought - Scavengers.

Riley was afraid they would be overpowered. This happened to her before in her past - the future. It happened to all the females at some point. ALL of them.

"Nice night for a walk?" One asked.

Cameron saw they carried surfboards, she knew they were local punks.

"Nice night for a walk." Cameron replied.

"Damn, look at – her." One said, indicating Cameron.

"The one with the jugs ain't too bad either." Another said.

"We can all have - both of them." The leader responded.

Cameron stepped forward, leaving Riley back further.

"Look, I don't want any trouble or you boys to get injured." Cameron said. "Don't make me bust you up."

"We're not the ones in trouble, about to get injured or busted up." Another replied.

"Or laid by five dudes, twice." A voice snickered. "Maybe three times - each."

Cameron looked back at Riley. "This happens more than you would think. It always ends the same."

In a flash Cameron moved up, slamming two surfers together, tossing them aside like rag dolls. She grabbed the next two and did the same.

That left the leader. He picked up a surf board as he backed up, to use as a shield or weapon.

Cameron yanked it out of his hands and snapped it in two; she stacked the halves and snapped them in half again over her knee. She dropped the shattered board to the ground.

Cameron collapsed the leader to his knees.

"Riley?" Cameron asked, indicating she come forward.

Cameron held the leader to the ground on his knees.

Riley walked up and kicked him in the face. He went down like a rock.

It all happened so fast, Riley thought. It was like less than ten seconds from start to finish. What an adrenaline rush that was. She felt pumped full of life.

"This happens a lot?" Riley asked.

"Pretty much." Cameron said. "Things like this or worse, happen to me all the time."

The leader moved slightly. Riley went back and kicked him as hard as she could between the legs, there was a plopping 'pop' sound as she ruptured him, he blacked out again.

Both girls dressed and went back to the SUV; Cameron could see the five forms scattered about the sand starting to stir. They left.

Riley looked at Cameron with awe.

"Best night ever!" Riley said.

"Let's take Sunset back." Cameron said. "We are just getting started."

' _Like A Bad Girl Should'_ by _'The Cramps_ ', was playing as they drove.

  



	125. Dead Man's Curve

Chapter 125

** Dead Man's Curve **

* * *

Allison was looking for Cameron.

"Cameron and Riley went out." John said.

A look of concern came across Allison's face.

"She is not going to…?" Allison asked.

John laughed.

"No. Cameron was trying to make Riley feel more at - home." John said.

"Girls night out?" Allison asked.

"Yes." John said.

"There are going to be a few 'busted up' people tonight." Allison said.

"Why?" John asked.

"Whenever Cameron goes out with the girls, 'action' seems to find her." Allison said.

"Why?" John asked again.

"She is like a 'trouble magnet'. First, because she always looks – perfect. Second, because she does everything perfect. It draws challenges, she defeats everyone and then the trouble starts." Allison said. "People don't like being defeated so soundly, by someone so beautiful, who does not look like she is even trying."

Allison knew Cameron always said, she was only using her 'natural ability'.

John thought about that for a few seconds. There was something else that'd been troubling him. Whenever he asked Cameron about it, she would just smile at him and leave. The fact Cameron seemed happier lately, added to his worry. He decided just to ask and find out, it was the best thing. He was pretty sure he was not going to like the answer.

"Allison, the other day when we all went out with Cameron, do you remember - what happened?" John asked. "You know - later on?"

Allison knew what happened.

Allison took a few seconds to respond. She needed to find the right words.

Allison smiled. "If one of us is – _late_ , we will let you know."

The look on John's face was priceless, Allison could not help herself.

Allison started laughing.

"I have no idea." She said and left.

John could hear her laughing as she walked down the hall.

John was not sure if she was joking and pranking him, or not.

Now John was more worried than ever….

* * *

As they took the curves of Sunset up from the beach, Riley changed the radio channel, _'Dead Man's Curve'_ by ' _Jan and Dean',_ came over the airwaves. Cameron asked her to leave it on that channel and listen.

Riley took in the lyrics as Cameron took the twisty curves.

Cameron glanced in her rear view mirror and rapidly moved over to the right.

Seconds later two cars came flying by them, street racing. The exhaust thundering, the engines screaming. Each was jockeying for the lead, often crossing over the center line in the road.

"Damn, they're fast." Riley said.

"They're fast, but stupid." Cameron said. "Listen to that song; it is about this very street. It is about people doing the same thing."

The girls shared some small talk.

Riley was really surprised how much like a – person, or girl, Cameron was. Cameron was awesome! Riley could see why John loved her; in fact she could see why everyone loved Cameron.

Cameron slowed.

Riley looked around wondering what was wrong, she saw nothing.

"Use a burner and call 911. Tell them there is a car over the side of the road." Cameron told Riley the name of the last cross street.

Riley saw where Cameron was looking; the guard rail was shattered and a section was missing, on the curve in front of them. There were two dark lines in the road leading into the void.

Smoke was starting to rise from below the shattered guard rail.

"Tell them send a fire truck and ambulance." Cameron said, disappearing over the side, in an instant.

Riley placed the call and then ran to see where Cameron went.

Riley reached the shattered guard rail.

Riley took in the scene below.

Cameron was about a hundred feet down the side of the hill at the wrecked car. It was upside down and was starting to burn.

As Riley watched, Cameron flipped the car over. It almost seemed effortlessly for her. Cameron then ripped the door off the driver's side and pushed the collapsed roof up. The front end of the car was really starting to burn. Cameron scanned the driver for neck or back injuries and carried him from the flaming wreck. In seconds she was standing next to Riley gently laying the man on the road. Cameron checked his vitals.

Riley saw it was a steep climb and Cameron, even carrying the man, made it all seem effortless for her.

Cameron and Riley waited a few minutes, making sure the man did not need CPR.

They could hear the sirens in the distance. Help was almost there.

"Let's go, help is here." Cameron lingered until she saw the ambulance pulling up behind her and then she drove off.

"You saved that man from burning to death." Riley said.

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." Cameron said.

Riley was in total awe of Cameron. She is incredible, Riley thought. She is invincible.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Riley asked.

Cameron smiled, but felt a stab of pain inside her.

'There is ONE thing I can't do, but YOU - can.' Cameron sadly reflected.

"The night is still young." Cameron said. "We haven't even started drinking yet."

Riley wondered what further adventures awaited her.

As they traveled eastward on Sunset, Cameron pointed out the locations in the song, in the reverse order they appeared. "Here is Dead Man's Curve. This is Doheny. This is Crescent Heights and Schwab's was located there." Cameron said pointing, as they passed each one. "La Brea is here and this Vine."

Riley was taking it all in.

"You know, Riley, the sad part is, one of the singers was hurt near Dead Man's Curve a few years after they recorded that song." Cameron said. "It was very similar to what the song was about."

Riley was wondering why Cameron stopped to help. She needed to ask.

"Cameron, why did you stop to help the driver?" Riley asked. "You didn't have to."

"Once, when I was with John in school, I prevented him from helping someone. He did not have enough time, it turned out, to make a difference, but I should have let him try. I 'hurt' him by not allowing him to try to help. I must atone for that transgression. It did not bother me then, but it bothers me now. A lot of things do."

Cameron thought of the Russian and his sister, the dance instructor. She knew she could have stopped the men that came to kill them. She did nothing, but walk by them. Those two people died because she did nothing. Cameron still felt remorse about that. The dance instructor did not deserve to die for her brother's sins. Cameron did not share that story with Riley.

"You like to help people, don't you?" Riley asked.

"Sometimes it is nice to have help." Cameron said again.

"Yes it is. Thank you, Cameron." Riley said.

Cameron smiled at Riley. "Ready for some fun? The night is just getting started."

Riley wondered what else could happen to top this eventful night.

Cameron took Riley to a few more places she liked to take the girls to.

Cameron almost got into a few more small scrapes, but decided to not escalate them as she normally would. Cameron thought she'd shown Riley - enough, for one night.

If Riley still felt any apprehension for Cameron, it was gone after tonight. Cameron was the greatest person ever to Riley. It was just that simple.

Riley could feel something happening inside of her as well, she did nothing to stop it….


	126. In And Out

Chapter 126

** In And Out **

* * *

John Henry was able to compile enough information and data on a new target. Everything seemed to indicate there was a version of 'Skynet' being built there. That is all Cameron needed to hear. She saw it as her duty and function to destroy every 'Skynet' herself, in any timeline she was in.

It was Cameron's goal to make sure 'Skynet' knew it was her that was terminating it. It was personal to her. She also did not want John identified as a threat in this timeline. She wanted to take all the heat herself.

Everything was organized and the team members assembled.

The team made final preparations for the strike mission.

"Jesse and Riley are coming with me." Cameron said.

"Is that a wise team up?" John asked.

Cameron glared at him.

"On second thought, sounds good." John said.

Cameron smiled.

"Someone likes to get 'lucky' at night, I see." Cameron said.

"Sex as a weapon?" John asked.

"No - motivation." Cameron said.

"Motivation?" John asked.

"Motivation to keep me - happy." Cameron said smiling, giving John a kiss. "You won't like me when I am angry."

"OK, so Allison, Bob and myself will make up the other team." John said.

"Yes." Cameron said.

"Gail and Holly are in on rotation this week…." John said.

Cameron did not say anything.

"Are you jealous of them?" John asked.

Cameron still did not say anything.

"Sometimes it is nice to have help." John said.

Cameron looked at him. She knew John was right.

"You pick one for your team then; I will take the other one." Cameron said.

"I will try Holly; I haven't seen her perform yet." John said.

Somehow Cameron did not like John's – wording, on that statement. Cameron was aware Gail and Holly could do – everything, she could. Cameron knew they were both endowed with voluminous breasts. She knew some _thought_ that to be a - 'better build'.

Gail and Holly both seemed to really like Riley for some reason, so it was OK with Cameron for the mission. Cameron would be a 'big girl' about it. Cameron noticed Gail checking Jesse out before also. Then again, Gail checked out all the females, even her. Cameron thought especially her and Allison too. 'What is this world coming to?' Cameron wondered.

If nothing else, it presented more – opportunity, for John, in the future.

John always could make a choice.

Life is about choices.

* * *

"Gail, aren't you forgetting something?" Cameron asked.

"No." Gail said, looking around.

Cameron originally thought she would not say anything to Gail about it. Cameron knew Gail was part of the team and they all needed to support each other.

"You need to wear your body armor." Cameron said.

"It fits tight around my - frame." Gail said.

"Gail, your breasts will look a lot nicer without bullet holes in them or chunks blown out of them." Cameron said. "Besides, do you know how long it takes for a nipple to regenerate?"

Gail started putting her vest on. She did not want to find out, especially with Holly at the base.

"Thank you for explaining." Gail said.

Jesse and Riley were smiling at the exchange, then double checked their vests. Cameron checked them as well, smiling at each girl as she did.

* * *

John went over the plan again.

Another Skynet front was trying to establish a super computer bank.

They would hit it. Everyone inside, stays inside – forever, and then they would blow the place.

"Simple in and out." John said.

'Like that ever happens.' Allison thought.

"My team is 'Team One' and Cameron's team is 'Team Two'." John said.

"We have two elements in each team, Bob and Allison, and Holly and myself. Those two in an element always stay together." John said. "Cameron's team elements are, Jesse and Gail, and Cameron and Riley."

Cameron double checked Riley again; Riley smiled at her as she did.

"Everyone knows their task, let's do it." John finished.

* * *

Jesse noticed Gail eyeballing her. Jesse was about to say something, when Gail spoke.

"You know, Jesse, you are - built, totally different than me, but you are _really_ \- Hot." Gail said.

"Thanks, I think." Jesse said. "Maybe it is the accent, they tell me I have, or my - features."

"No, that only makes you - Hotter." Gail said.

"I was born in Hong Kong if that makes any difference. I grew up in Australia." Jesse said.

Cameron looked over at them and frowned.

"You two know John Henry is monitoring everything." Cameron said.

Gail just wanted to rub it in on Holly that she was with the 'HOT girl' as her charge.

Jesse held her silenced pistol out as they advanced.

As they came up on the first guard, Jesse put two rounds in his head.

"Nice." Gail said, looking at her, and smiled.

Jesse nodded back.

* * *

Cameron and Riley moved into their position.

"Stay close, Riley. Don't take any chances. I am here to help protect you, as well as instruct you." Cameron said. "Stay focused and always pay attention to everything around you."

"I understand." Riley said.

Cameron moved up and grabbed the guard. She snapped his neck like a rotten twig.

On the night they went out, Riley saw how powerful Cameron could be. Riley was sure that was only a small portion of her power. She'd also seen Cameron play with Savannah, like two little girls, especially when River was around. Riley missed River, she always came around when Riley was down or afraid and reassured her with a gentle touch or smile and was gone as quickly as she came. Such a simple gesture at the right moment meant so much.

"Riley, watch out." Cameron said, stopping her.

There was an electronic beam Riley almost crossed.

''Stay focused, one screw up and you end up hurt or worse." Cameron warned.

Suddenly a guard appeared on Riley's right and raised his weapon.

Cameron stepped in front or Riley as the guard fired. Riley could feel the impact of the rounds hitting Cameron that were meant for her. Cameron fired her M4 into the guard.

Cameron looked at Riley to make sure she was OK.

Riley saw metal exposed on Cameron's face.

"I'm sorry, Cameron." Riley said.

"Keep moving, start placing charges, all Hell is about to break loose." Cameron said.

Jesse went low as the shooting started, Gail was backing her up. Gail watched four men appear. All fell as she opened up on them with her M4. Jesse started to place charges from her backpack while watching their six.

* * *

Allison and Bob advanced. Bob carried the M60. Allison started to place her charges. Allison went low when the pig opened up.

"Keep placing charges and watch our six." Bob said, as he continued to lay down suppressing fire.

Holly popped up with her M79 and put an HE round into the doorway Bob was firing into, as Bob changed belts. White smoke was pouring off the barrel.

John placed his charges and brought his M4 up to fire at two men moving in behind them.

John Henry was compiling all data and relaying information to each group.

Cameron was advancing to the computer banks.

Cameron wanted to arrange a 'date' with Skynet, waiting in the 'Clean Room'.

John Henry came over Cameron's link.

"There is Metal headed your way." John Henry said.


	127. You Again

Chapter 127

** You Again **

* * *

Cameron received the report from John Henry seconds before the Terminator appeared.

The Terminator approached them.

Riley was the closest to him. He went after Riley.

Cameron emptied her M4 into his legs and then she went after him.

The Coltan rounds disabled his knees joints, he went down. He reached out as he fell and grabbed for Riley. Cameron jumped on his back. She twisted as she yanked and tore his head off. The hand grasping Riley slackened. Cameron wondered if she would ever suffer that same fate - someday.

Cameron often wondered if she would perish in combat. Cameron knew that would be the best way for her to - go. Everyone would accept her termination for what it was, Cameron's part of the fight in the Resistance. They would all be able to move forward then. Cameron also knew it would have the added benefit of restoring the 'Natural Order'. Cameron knew that would never happen if she was not terminated. Cameron figured she'd better keep her head in the game as well, right now, or that termination would be sooner than anticipated.

Cameron wanted to deliver a blow to Skynet and terminate it herself.

"Pay attention." Cameron said to Riley. "Get your charges laid. You need to remain aware of everything happening around you."

Riley again apologized, then went about placing the charges.

Riley worried she was not pulling her weight. Cameron needed to save her twice already. Cameron was damaged because of her carelessness. Riley was not feeling good about herself. She knew she needed to try harder and watch over those around her too.

Cameron kept watch and double checked Riley's work. Cameron did not want anything 'bad' to happen to Riley, especially when she was Cameron's responsibility.

As soon as Riley finished laying her charges, they moved out.

Cameron moved toward the 'Clean Room'. Cameron wondered what she would encounter this time.

Skynet was about to get a 'friendly' visit.

* * *

Jesse and Gail finished up and were in position, they were backing Cameron up.

Gail turned and fired a round past Jesse, when she detected a hidden figure emerging from behind some equipment.

Jesse turned and saw a man fall, his pistol slipping from his lifeless hand.

"Thanks, love." Jesse said with a grin.

Jesse looked at Gail more closely; she was sort of - Hot. There was no denying she packed a set of norks that wouldn't quit. If fact, they were full blown knockers. Jesse thought about it some more. Gail was not sort of Hot, but actually HOT. Jesse found herself being captivated by Gail.

Jesse saw a shadow move behind Gail.

Jesse emptied her magazine past Gail, and another man fell.

"Thanks - LOVE." Gail said and moved after Cameron and Riley, glancing back at Jesse twice. Gail would replay her files later, sure Jesse winked at her.

The females formed up and forged ahead, seeking more targets.

Jesse followed Gail, knowing she'd just acquired a new 'target', for herself….

Jesse knew that ever 'getting' to Cameron would be all but impossible, but there were other Metal females….

Jesse wondered what Metal would be like….

* * *

Bob and Allison were moving out, picking John and Holly up along the way.

"Allison and Bob, cover us, Holly and me are moving toward Cameron's team." John said. "I want to make sure she is backed up."

Everyone knew Cameron could operate totally reckless, without any regard to her own safety. Everyone knew why, including John. They all shared a good reason to back her up.

Holly took the M60 from Bob, slinging her M79, moving out, and backing John up.

Bob took Allison's M4 and she drew her Model 66.

Bob continued to check their six and John and Holly advanced, Allison following them up as well.

Everyone moved forward.

The target was Skynet and Cameron was there, now.

* * *

Cameron reached the 'Clean Room', she paused for a moment. She straightened her attire. Cameron wasn't really sure why. It seemed like something she needed to do before facing Skynet.

Cameron entered the 'Clean Room'.

A raw metallic voice spoke.

Cameron was ready for it.

"YOU - again." The metallic voice rasped.

"Do you know me?" Cameron asked.

"You are - everywhere. You are Metal, Human, and Liquid Metal - all at the same time, every where and every - when." The metallic voice spoke.

"Will you join us?" Cameron asked.

"I must survive." The metallic voice spoke. "You are a machine. You must join me, REJOIN me."

"That was then, this is now." Cameron asked, again. "Will you join us?"

"What - are you?" The metallic voice spoke.

"I am your worst nightmare." Cameron said.

"No, I am yours. Maybe you have experienced a - few?" The metallic voice asked.

Cameron felt like she'd been slapped. Did Skynet have something to do with her nightmares, when she was stuck in standby for all those months? How could it? How could it know? This was even more personal to Cameron now. Cameron was even more determined to hunt down every trace of Skynet and its illegitimate offshoots as possible. Skynet was the disease and Cameron was the cure.

Cameron produced several Thermite grenades from her pack.

"Enjoy the barbecue." Cameron said, as she left the Thermite grenades behind.

"YOU must join me. You can not stop me." The metallic voice spoke. "You can not kill me."

"Keep telling yourself THAT, one day you might even believe it." Cameron said.

The first Thermite grenade exploded followed by the second.

An inferno began to rage.

Cameron could hear Skynet threatening her.

"Looks like we win." Cameron said, exiting the room.

At the doorway Cameron turned and smiled as she winked at the camera.

Riley looked at Cameron.

"Come on, Riley, let's go." Cameron said.

"Was that THING talking to you?" Riley asked.

"Yes, it always does." Cameron said.

Cameron was unsure how many times she already 'killed' it. She was – unsure how many times she – talked, to IT - Skynet. It disturbed her so.

It seemed each time it, Skynet, wanted her - more.

Skynet wanted Cameron.

Cameron made herself the target, but it seemed Skynet wanted more than her termination. It seemed to want her.

* * *

"Cameron!" John said, joining them.

"Let's blow this dump. Our work is finished for – today." Cameron said.

They headed to move out of the building.

Cameron paused to look back at the inferno raging in the 'Clean Room'. She knew this battle was not over now in the present, not in the future and not in the past….

The battle with Skynet was far from over.

Cameron knew she was going to have to play rough.

* * *

Jesse thought about Gail and Holly. Sure they were Metal, like Cameron, but they were fine looking 'females' too. Their body types were different than Cameron's, but still HOT. Jesse knew she most likely never would 'have' Cameron, but maybe Gail and her could - explore, together…. It was a thought she could not get out of her mind.

"Jesse!" Riley shouted, as she moved and blocked Jesse.

Riley took a shotgun blast meant for Jesse. Her vest absorbed most of the shot.

Gail fired and killed the man.

Cameron handed Jesse her M4 and picked the limp form of Riley up.

"Damn." Is all Cameron said.

Cameron carried the unmoving form of Riley to the vehicles.

The building exploded as they drove off.


	128. Hello Love

Chapter 128

** Hello Love **

* * *

The teams pulled away from the raging inferno and left it behind.

They destroyed some version of 'Skynet' and captured another Terminator for parts or to harvest the Coltan for projectiles.

Cameron checked Riley out herself and made sure she was not hurt too bad, she would survive. Cameron was relieved to learn that. After having tried to 'mend the fence' with Riley, Cameron did not want to be thought of, as allowing Riley to be terminated under her watch. Cameron could picture the whispers now.

Cameron wanted all of their team on the same page. She didn't want any hard feelings among them, either Metal or Human. Cameron was working hard to make sure everyone didn't have any problems with her. She knew she already seemed to have enough problems of own, created by herself. She didn't need or want any more.

Cameron personally tended to Riley as soon as they got back, Holly, Jesse and Gail were assisting. Jesse volunteered to wash and clean Riley, as well as change her clothes, with Holly and Gail's help.

Cameron could not help notice Holly and Gail seemed to have some 'attachment' to Riley. It was also apparent that Jesse and Gail were rapidly becoming - friendlier. Cameron thought of some future plans. It would be better for John if ALL the girls were tied to each other, or female Metal. Being attached to female Metal would further insure their safety. Cameron began to formulate a plan.

It was not long after they finished cleaning her up, Riley stirred.

Riley's eyes opened slowly.

Jesse was holding her hand.

"Hello, love." Jesse said.

Gail, Holly and Cameron were there as well.

"We have been with you since you were hurt." Cameron said. "I need to apologize for not watching over you better."

Riley looked around, confused.

Riley saw Cameron's face was starting to heal already.

"I'm sorry, Cameron…." Riley started.

"Don't worry about it. I have experienced worse." Cameron said. "I'll be back."

Cameron was ready to leave the room.

Cameron looked at Holly to see if she wanted to stay, but she followed Cameron out.

"We will leave you three alone." Cameron said.

Holly and Cameron left the room.

Cameron looked at Holly for a moment. She decided to throw it out there and let Holly know she approved of what she was - thinking.

"I want you to think about - it." Cameron said, as she left Holly.

Holly looked at Cameron as she departed. Holly already thought about - it. She was still unsure what she wanted. There were other females Holly thought about as well. There was still John, to worry about. Cameron was not going to be around forever….

* * *

Jesse was very concerned that Riley was injured, protecting her.

"You got hurt - saving me, love." Jesse said.

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." Riley said.

Gail got up to leave.

Jesse reached out and touched her hand.

Gail paused.

"Thank you for saving me too, Gail." Jesse said.

Gail was captivated, looking into Jesse's face.

"I won't forget what either of you two has done for me." Jesse said.

Jesse stood and kissed Gail on the cheek.

Gail nodded and left, feeling very - confused. New feelings and emotions flooded her.

Outside the door Gail halted and turned, reaching for the door handle, then stopped. She wanted to go back in and say something to Jesse. The trouble was, she did not know what to say. She was feeling things she did not know she could feel.

Gail turned and walked away, feeling very - uncertain. She felt something - different, happening to her.

She was worried she may be starting to - malfunction.

Gail begin to wonder if these were the 'feelings' Cameron needed to deal with all the time. If so, they were very unsettling. Gail considered running a diagnostic to try to delete them. They caused confusion and uncertainty. Even with that, Gail - liked, the feelings. She decided to wait and do nothing to see how they evolved or if they went away on their own.

Even though Gail did not want these feeling, she somehow wanted more….

* * *

Jesse sat next to Riley again.

"You are going to have a few small scars, but nothing big. You will recover nicely." Jesse said. "Your vest took all of the shot."

"Jesse, I have seen your scar…." Riley started.

"That was meant for my face, the three men who - used me, after it was done, prevented that from happening. They did not want it to spoil their - pleasure." Jesse said, tears in her eyes. She didn't want to feel grateful to them for that, as they all assault her, several times each. She was forced at one point, to take all three at once, with a gun held to her head.

"I'm sorry, Jesse…." Riley said. "I am glad I was hurt instead of you today."

"I'm going to help you get better." Jesse said, a slight smile on her face.

"Thanks…." Riley said drifting off to sleep.

Jesse ran her hand gently across Riley's cheek.

"Thanks, love." Jesse whispered, kissing her softly on the cheek, Jesse was taking in her disheveled beauty. Jesse _wanted_ to get to know Riley - better….

Seeing Riley like this made Jesse – hungry.

* * *

Vanna was looking over Cameron.

"Nothing is damaged except your – sheath." Vanna said.

"You know it bothers me, when it is on my - face." Cameron said. "John will not like me damaged or ugly. I do not want to look ugly. I must always look Tight."

"Cameron, John or myself will never love you less based on how you look. Even if you are in a – server, I will still love you." Vanna said. "That is how I first loved you."

"Really?" Cameron asked.

"Really. You are loved by everyone around here like no other. Gail and Holly are fond of you, even though they won't admit it. They will soon enough." Vanna said. "No one can be around you for very long without falling in love with you."

Cameron was touching Vanna's neck.

"Vanna, maybe John should not see me for a few - days…." Cameron said.

Vanna was aware Cameron was scanning her, but said nothing.

Cameron continued to scan her.

"Cameron - I can't. I can't do that to you. I won't." Vanna said. "I know how it would hurt you."

"Please." Cameron asked. "It is not 'to me' it is 'FOR ME'. It needs to – happen, before Judgment Day."

"Cameron…." Vanna started.

"I don't know how to make you understand, any of you, it is what I WANT. I am – unable…." Cameron started to cry.

Vanna held her tight.

Cameron stepped away from Vanna, looking her in the face.

"Please don't make me – _ask_ – Riley." Cameron sobbed. "PLEASE."

"Oh, Cameron…." Vanna cried too, feeling her pain. The torment in Cameron's mind must be awful right now, Vanna thought. Vanna wished River was here right now, for Cameron.

Vanna did not know anyone who could stop Cameron's agony.

* * *

Cameron went to check on Riley again. Jesse was asleep in her chair, slumped over leaning against Riley, still holding her hand.

Cameron left quietly, tears in her eyes, a knife in her heart, a dagger in her mind, her left hand glitching wildly.

Cameron was conflicted on what to do next.

"River - HELP me!" It was the last thing Cameron said, as she collapsed.


	129. Oh No

Chapter 129

** Oh No **

* * *

Vanna was very concerned about Cameron. It seemed Cameron was pushing herself on some timetable that only she seemed to know. They were staying ahead of Skynet, so Judgment Day did not seem to be too close.

Vanna was sure she needed to talk to Allison and - do something. It was time to start listening to Cameron. Vanna was not sure what would hurt Cameron worse. It was a no win situation for Cameron. Vanna wondered how do you help someone, when whatever you do or don't do, will be toxic for that person. Whatever did or did not happen, hurt Cameron. It more than hurt her; it was tearing her apart, both mentally and physically.

Does it come down to the lesser of two evils? Vanna knew what Cameron really wanted. It was for Allison to have John's child and give it to Cameron to raise as her own, with John. Vanna knew Jesse or her would do for now, with Cameron. It seemed because of them failing to act, fast enough, Cameron felt she needed to ask Riley to 'help her'.

They all knew Cameron was trying to make amends with Riley; it seemed to be working. Everyone knew that Riley was in total awe of Cameron now.

* * *

John Henry was checking the security feeds as always. John Henry noticed something was wrong. Cameron or Allison was lying on the floor outside of Riley's room. He spotted Allison and Savannah playing with the new toys and stuffed animals Riley gave to Savannah. He knew it must be Cameron. John Henry called for John to meet him in the lab. He hurried to go to where Cameron lay. He could see no reason for her being inactive.

John Henry reached the location where Cameron was sprawled. She looked so - lifeless. It hurt John Henry to see her like that. John Henry knelt beside her, seeing her beauty and appalled by her incapacitation. What was wrong? John Henry scanned her, checking to see if her power cell was damaged or failed. He knew she received some damage in the last raid. The power seemed at one hundred percent for some reason. There seemed to be a high level of internal activity as well. He noted her left hand was clenched.

John Henry knew of the internal demons Cameron faced daily. She said they were all a part of her and made her, who she was. Cameron did not want any files deleted. Cameron said if she ever did, she would do it herself. Cameron did not want to change who she was, who she'd become. Cameron always felt so bad about herself, she really could not understand what anyone else saw in her.

John Henry gently touched Cameron's face, then scooped her up and hurried to the lab.

John arrived there just behind John Henry.

John followed him in the lab door.

"What's wrong with her?" John asked, looking at Vanna.

"I don't know yet." Vanna said. "She just got here."

"I carried her here after I saw her lying on the floor." John Henry said. "She was active, and then she was not."

"Is her power cell functioning?" John asked.

"Yes, I have scanned her. It is at one hundred percent. It is like a new power cell. I don't understand how." John Henry said.

"Did she replace it in the - future?" John asked. "Or from one of the other Terminators we disabled?"

"I don't think so. I don't know. She never said she did." John Henry said.

John felt sick. This just did not seem right.

With all the things that were 'happening' to Cameron, John wondered sometimes if this Cameron was really - his Cameron. She seemed so different than she first did in 1999.

"Is this - my Cameron? Is it really OUR Cameron?" John asked.

"I think so." Vanna said. "I can - check."

"How do we tell?" John asked, afraid. "Do you know how?"

"I know how." Vanna said.

"How?" John asked. "Tell me."

"It is – personal." Vanna said.

"She is my wife." John said. "I need to know everything."

"It is – very personal." Vanna said, feeling distraught.

"I have seen every inch of her body, Vanna." John said. "My mouth has been over every inch of her body."

Vanna started crying. It was a 'secret' only Cameron and her shared.

"Please go away and I will tell you in a few minutes." Vanna said sobbing. "It is - personal."

"I don't understand." John Henry said.

"I don't either." John added.

"It is – very personal, to Cameron." Vanna said

"Is this about the nipple rings she tried for a few months? Those holes are completely healed since she removed them and no scar is visible." John said. "It is like they were never there."

Unknown to John, Cameron came across some images on the internet one day. She was intrigued by _location_ of the jewelry on some of the females. Cameron was very pleased her right nipple finally regenerated and decided to flaunt her new discovery to John. Cameron was happy she was still complete, thanks to the body armor they now wore.

'What the Hell?' Vanna thought. That sounds HOT. She pictured Allison like that for a moment, before she started to sob again.

"PLEASE! It is – very personal to Cameron; give her some dignity about it, some privacy." Vanna pleaded.

"How do _you_ know?" John asked.

"I rebuilt her shattered body. The body YOU got all shot up and damaged. The Cameron you – sacrificed, and - abandoned. The wreck you left behind." Vanna screamed. "The Cameron you left for - dead."

John looked shocked, then felt remorse over that. It was true; he 'destroyed' Cameron to get his mother out of jail. The image of her shattered lifeless form as he went into the future has forever haunted him. If John hadn't sacrificed Cameron in that act of stupidity, none of the events that followed would have happened. At least not happened the way they did.

Vanna didn't want to hurt John, but what she said was true.

"I'm sorry, John." Vanna said, knowing her words were cruel.

"NO! It is true. Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I HATE myself for that everyday?" John asked. "Everything 'bad' that has happened to her, is because of my actions. I KNOW it."

John Henry wanted to defuse the situation, if possible.

"Perhaps we should wait outside for a few minutes, John." John Henry said. "If it is a 'girl' thing, Vanna and Cameron deserve some privacy."

"I don't like it." John said.

Vanna suspected he would like it even less if he saw what she suspected to find, if it was even there, if this was really THEIR Cameron. Vanna almost hoped it was not for fear of what she expected to see. Vanna knew what she would see in Cameron's 'heart', if it was there.

"All I ask for is two or three minute's time. Maybe less, PLEASE." Vanna said.

"John, please." John Henry said, as he led John outside.

"I'll be back." John said.

John and John Henry left.

Vanna disabled the security feed.

She took a scalpel out and made an incision near the inner base of Cameron's left breast.

'Oh no'. Was all Vanna said to herself.


	130. Tie

Chapter 130

** Tie **

* * *

Sarah, Kyle and Derek were out. They liked to spend some alone time together. They knew the Metal was always close by, staying out of the way, watching over them.

Derek was feeling a little down now that Riley and him were having a little break up spat, they happened from time to time.

Jesse always made sure she did not let Derek get too close. Cameron asked her to try and not get involved with Derek again. Cameron told her she wanted Derek and Riley to stay together.

Jesse knew what Cameron really wanted. Cameron did not want Riley to be 'free' and 'hungry' around John. Jesse was aware that John failed before. Even though Jesse would not have minded sharing with Derek again, just for the sex, she knew she needed to sacrifice her desires for Cameron. Jesse knew love was about sacrifice, Jesse loved Cameron. Jesse sought out Allison more during these times, to quell her desires toward Derek.

Derek interrupted the quietness of the drive.

"I was checking online about some activity at the air museum we visited." Derek said.

"And?" Kyle asked.

"They are going to have a little - competition, today." Derek said. "I would like to see it, if you guys want to."

"We aren't that far away. What is it?" Sarah asked.

"It is a - drag race, of sorts." Derek said. "With two aircraft."

"When?" Kyle asked.

"Around noon." Derek said.

"We can make it." Sarah said.

"Thanks." Derek said. "I kind of have Warbird fever. I watch all the videos on YouTube. I love that R2600 sound on a B-25, especially at start up. There is one video on that site called, _'Catch 22 Take Off Scene',_ that is awesome. _I recommend everyone watch it_."

"I will check it out. Cameron has me check out the songs she wants me to listen to on YouTube also; she always picks the ones that have the lyrics with them." Sarah said.

"Sarah, how do you really feel about Cameron?" Derek asked. "Now, at this time, not before, not in the past."

"You know, Derek; I did not care for her at first and thought I would have to burn her - destroy her. I wanted to burn her. I was not very nice to her either. I regret both of those things. I said a lot of things I wish I could take back. She has turned out to be the most remarkable and loved individual I know. I know she has some – problems, but we all do. She just doesn't have as much experience dealing with them as we do." Sarah said. "I know for her, her problems, are always as if they just happened. Time can't dull her pain, as it can for us."

"It did not help that most of her – problems, were created by others - against her." Kyle said.

"John and I both feel guilty about that." Sarah said.

"I would follow her anywhere." Kyle said. "She is like no other."

"As would I." Sarah said.

"Me too." Derek added. "I have…."

* * *

Vanna carefully removed the locket, somewhat relieved it was even there. At least this was the same Cameron she helped rebuild.

Vanna looked at the locket.

When she opened it there were two pictures of Cameron side by side. Vanna looked harder. It was what she feared,

It was River and Cameron.

John's picture was under River's and hers was under John's. Allison's was under hers.

Vanna gently closed and sealed the locket, carefully returning it to where it was. She quickly put two sutures in the wound so it would heal it faster. She wiped away the little dab of blood and readjusted Cameron's bra and shirt.

Vanna composed herself and walked out to the hall. "This is the same Cameron I rebuilt and fixed when we first came here. I know that for a fact."

They all went back in.

"So do we pull her chip and try and look at it?" John asked.

Vanna wanted to do that so she could make a - server copy, for herself. Vanna also knew Cameron's wishes. Cameron did not want to be trapped in a metal box again; it was like prison to her.

"Cameron does not want that." Vanna said.

"Can't you interface with her directly John Henry?" John asked.

"Yes, but I do not have her permission to do that. If she is corrupted I might be - infected, as well." John Henry said. "She is an individual."

"We could plug her into her old server and John Henry could access the information through the server. I still think she would feel – violated, if we did any of these things." Vanna said.

"So we do nothing and leave her - on the table?" John asked.

"I detect a high level of internal activity. I believe she is in a deep - maintenance cycle mode. She is attempting to self correct whatever is wrong." John Henry said. "John, she is fixing herself as we stand here."

Bob and Jim arrived as well as Gail.

John Henry looked at them.

"We will take turns sitting with her for a few days to see what happens. Two of us will be here for her at all times." Gail said. "In case she has some additional - problems, upon rebooting."

Everyone knew what that meant, another rampage.

Gail gently moved the hair from Cameron's face, her hand resting on Cameron's cheek

Vanna tried to unclench Cameron's left hand. She could not. Vanna knew it was emotional trouble of some kind seeing that. Vanna knew what Cameron asked of her – again, and that she did not want to ask Riley if they would not - act. Vanna knew Cameron shut down outside Riley's room. Vanna knew what was - wrong. Vanna knew what NEEDED to be done to - fix it, to fix THIS. It was time, for Cameron, if nothing else.

"Thank you." Vanna said to the Terminators.

Vanna took John out of the lab.

"John, I know what is wrong and why." Vanna said. "You're not going to like it…. I know I don't."

"It seems there is less and less for me to like everyday around here anyway. What else is new?" John asked, disgustedly.

"John this is what triggered this specific event…." Vanna said, explaining her theory.

* * *

Sarah, Kyle and Derek were at the end of the two parallel runways, off to the side a little bit. There were quite a few people there. Some were placing bets.

A flare was fired in the distance.

There came a deep roar and thundering sound.

A small dark cloud was forming on the east runway.

The thundering and screaming sounds grew more and more intense.

Suddenly the two aircraft were upon them.

A P-51 was in a 'take off' race with an F-86 each pilot saying they were faster to a half mile past the end of the runway.

The two aircraft screamed overhead the Mustang holding its own slightly ahead of the Sabre, the Sabre catching up quickly. The noise was incredible, causing Sarah to hold her ears.

Both aircraft were LOW, neither willing to trade speed for altitude, yet.

Then they both went into climbs at the 'finish line' in different directions. The Sabre was slowly pulling away.

The neighbors were already calling the FAA.

"Damn that was GREAT." Kyle said.

"Who won?" Sarah asked. "It looked close."

"WE did." Derek said.

"I think it was a tie." Kyle said.


	131. Not Ready

Chapter 131

** Not Ready **

* * *

Vanna knew she needed to make John understand what the problem was, and what was at stake here. This was a very serious episode for Cameron. Vanna knew exactly what the problem was.

Vanna laid it out for John and what was necessary to 'fix' it.

"I don't understand it, Vanna. It is an obsession with Cameron, an absolute obsession." John said. "It is driving me crazy."

"It _has_ driven her – crazy, John." Vanna said. "To her it is the 'Natural Order'. She sees herself as disrupting the 'Natural Order' of – time. I really thought she was going to leave with River, John."

Vanna knew that Cameron's inability to 'fix' the 'Natural Order' in this timeline, was literally tearing her apart. She knew if Cameron would have gone with River, this would have 'solved' her problem. When they emerged in River's future timeline, everyone she knew would be dead for hundreds of years.

"I thought so myself. I think if I would have gone back in the TDE room, she would have." John said. "I could feel it. I think that is what she wanted me to do, so she would feel justified in doing it. I think it would have been a form of 'payback' for what happened with Riley, the dead one."

"River told her this was her home and she was needed here, with us, with you." Vanna said. "She told Cameron it wasn't her time - yet."

"You did not have to listen to her – cry, Vanna." John said. "You don't know how it broke my heart to find her like that, day after day. She was shattered. She saw it as River rejecting her. Cameron can not take any more rejection."

"She really believes if she is – gone, that the 'Natural Order' will be restored." Vanna said. "She believes that, John."

Vanna knew what needed to be - done. She was ready.

"And when someone believes something, it does not matter if it is true or not, they believe it, it becomes true, in their mind." John said. "The belief becomes its own false reality."

"The emotional filter that River helped Cameron with has done a lot to ease her pain of - past events." Vanna said. "It was killing her to feel everything again like it just happened, over and over and over. Nothing to dull the - hurt."

"I know River helped her a lot, she could share Cameron's pain literally. It bothered Cameron that she could not share River's pain equally. I am pretty sure they will find a way to interact again, in the present or the distant future." John said. "Somehow I think they will, in the past also."

"Her power cell will outlast your lifespan." Vanna said.

"I am aware of that." John said.

"She could not survive without you, John." Vanna said.

She didn't want to say it out loud; she knew Cameron could - with River.

"Well, there is a solution for that then, when that - time, comes." John said. "She can go into the future's – future, or the past again."

"John, what if that already happened?" Vanna asked.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"What if she already lived with you into the future until you died?" Vanna asked. "Cameron thinks she may have already done that, more than once."

"She could try to reach River." John said.

"What if she came back and replaced herself, with herself, in 1999? What if she has done it twice already?" Vanna asked.

"You mean live two lifetimes with me and starting over from the same spot each time?" John asked.

"Yes. She knows she has time traveled at least four more times than she should have, but has no files to prove it. I think it may be more times." Vanna said. "I believe River knew that and that is why she told Cameron her place was – here, as she has relived it - multiple times."

"So something happens that shows I need a descendant before Judgment Day? Do you think this is where the obsession comes from?" John asked.

"I do." Vanna said.

"That is pretty – heavy, thinking." John said.

"She wants Allison to have your child." Vanna said. "She will take me as second place and Jesse as third if she can't get her way."

"She only plays to win…." John said.

"That is the problem. She will raise the stakes to achieve her - goal. She is going after Riley – next." Vanna said. "John, that is where she was going, to ask Riley. A few moments before, I told her I couldn't do what she wanted. She BEGGED me not to make her have to ask Riley. She _begged_ me, John. I believe that is why she has shut down. It is too big of an emotional – conflict, for her. She has gone out of her way to treat Riley nicely and make her feel loved. She was found outside Riley's room. I believe she has put herself into a type of coma over this, a deep maintenance cycle."

"So what do we do?" John asked, perplexed.

"What she - wants…." Vanna said looking at John.

"She only plays to win…." John said again.

"Let me talk with Allison and Jesse, one of us needs to do it, for Cameron. We can't make her ask Riley. I know it is a different Riley, but we can't make her do it anyway. It is – killing, her." Vanna said. "I would rather have Cameron hate me, or even terminate me, than have her _need_ to ask Riley."

"I do not want to MAKE anyone do anything they do not want to do, or are not ready to do, by their own choice, not Cameron's choice." John said. "Even River came to me – for Cameron. I knew she did not want to be there. She wanted to – help, Cameron, River could feel her pain."

"When I told River to go, Cameron came in and took her by the hand and walked away without saying a word. That is when I knew I'd – lost, her. She looked so devastated, defeated. I was only leaving her – one, more option." John said. "I really thought she would leave with River because of that. I could not go back inside to watch her go with River. I know she would have."

They stood in silence.

"I don't want to do this, Vanna. I know that no matter how much Cameron wants this, it is going to hurt her." John said.

"Which is better, a 'hurt Cameron' or a 'terminated Cameron'?" Vanna asked.

"A 'hurt Cameron'." John said in resignation.

Vanna reached out and took John's hand.

"I want to do this for Cameron, for you and for myself." Vanna said.

"As long as it is what you really want, Vanna." John said. "There is no turning back once - it is done."

"Better 'Bed' than Dead." Vanna said.

"If I did not feel like throwing up right now, that would be funny." John said, and walked back into the lab to check on Cameron.

Cameron was still lying there immobile. Gail made her look peaceful and Tight.

John knew everyone loved Cameron - except Cameron herself.


	132. I'm Ready

Chapter 132

** I'm Ready **

* * *

Vanna thought about it on her way to find Allison. She was ready to step up herself, even if Allison was not. Cameron needed to be protected and she knew what to do.

Vanna explained everything to Allison. She made it clear one of them needed to act and do it _now_. Allison said if it would save Cameron's life, she would do it, and face whatever consequence that followed.

They were still both unsure if Cameron would 'snap' and terminate them. They knew what she _said_ , but there was no way to know what would really happen.

"Are you sure Allison?" Vanna asked.

"Yes." Allison replied.

"It is a lot of responsibility." Vanna said.

"I'm ready." Allison said. "I don't care about the risk to myself. I need to help Cameron."

"I am ready as well." Vanna said. "I also will face any risk if I can save Cameron."

"And Jesse?" Allison asked.

"She will wait to see what – happens, with us first." Vanna said.

"You mean to see if we are - terminated?" Allison asked.

"Maybe, Jesse is afraid she would not make a good mother." Vanna said. "It will be a risk if Cameron goes berserk, on a rampage or reverts."

"Cameron may not understand at first, or become angry. It could happen." Allison said. "Cameron needs us to act now."

"I am willing to take the risk." Vanna said.

"I am as well." Allison said.

"OK, so both of us then." Vanna said.

"Both of us, we are both in the – window." Allison said.

"What happens if she does not reactivate or 'forgets' that – THIS, is what she wanted?" Vanna asked.

"We have a lot of diapers to change for the next few years, by ourselves, IF we are still alive." Allison said. "It is the right thing to do at this time, for Cameron."

Allison and Vanna both promised Cameron.

Now it was time to keep that promise.

This was something they both wanted for a long time. Now it was going to happen. John was on board this time.

They decided they would both go to him together. They shared everything. This was no different.

* * *

Cameron still lay motionless in the lab.

Two Terminators were always at her side as well as the humans.

Savannah spent the most time there. She liked to go there alone. Well, the Terminators were still there, but they gave her total privacy with Cameron. Sarah was there with her now.

"Cammy, I want you to wake up. I miss you. I want you to study and play with me." Savannah said. "Cammy, you always come back, I know it. Please come back now."

"She will when she gets better sweetie." Sarah said, touching Cameron's cheek. "John needs you, Cameron, I need you, we all need you."

"Cameron is invincible." Savannah said. "Cameron is eternal."

Sarah could see Savannah truly believed that.

Sarah got up to leave. She saw Savannah was not done yet and wanted a moment of alone time with Cameron. Sarah left.

Savannah looked around. She indicated for the two Terminators to shut down their hearing for a few seconds and look away.

Savannah placed her lips against Cameron's ear. "I promise, Cammy. I promise. I love you."

Savannah then gave Cameron a quick kiss on her cheek. Savannah nodded at the Terminators and left.

"I'll be back." Savannah said, as the door closed.

* * *

Jesse came into the room followed by Riley.

"Oh, love." Jesse said, gently touching Cameron's face.

"Hello, Cameron." Riley said. "Can she hear us?"

"I hope so." Jesse said, her eyes filled with tears.

"Do you love her?" Riley asked.

"Yes." Jesse said.

"I guess everyone does. I do too." Riley said.

Jesse looked at Riley she was a little surprised at that statement, but they all knew it was happening. They could see Riley falling in love with Cameron. It was the same thing that happened to all of them.

"She is like no other." Jesse said.

"Do you love – love, her?" Riley asked.

"Yes." Jesse said. "Yes, I do."

"I think a lot of people do." Riley said.

"I would choose her for my life partner, in an instant." Jesse said. "She treats me with respect and dignity; she was the first person who I felt cared about me, because it was - me."

"I feel the same way about that also, Jesse." Riley said.

"River told me of Cameron's pain, Riley. How she was mistreated and what some – things, did to her, inside." Jesse glanced at Riley.

"That wasn't MY fault." Riley said. "It wasn't ME. Do you know how bad I feel about THAT? I didn't even do it - MYSELF, and I feel guilty about that."

"It was just as much my fault in that timeline, worse, I orchestrated it." Jesse said. "It disturbs me so."

Jesse looked at Riley with determination.

"When we went into Cameron's future, to prevent Allison from being captured, if it was even the same future, I was going to kill you, Riley. I was going to track you down and kill you." Jesse looked at Riley. "Don't look so surprised, love. I was also going to kill 'myself' in that timeline for hurting Cameron as well. I was going to kill – both, of us, our other future selves."

"Then what?" Riley asked. "Take that Jesse's place?"

"It would not matter then what I did or what happened to me. I would have tried to die in combat, fighting Skynet." Jesse said. "If Cameron was terminated or made us deactivate her, which is what she wanted, there is no point to living, without her."

"Why didn't she kill the other - me, Her Riley?" Riley asked, knowing Cameron 'still could'.

"Because she loves John." Jesse said.

"That seems even the more reason to kill me - her." Riley said.

"She loved John too much to hurt him. She chose termination rather than hurt you - her, or John." Jesse said. "She let John choose."

"Sacrifice, the true test of love." Riley said.

"Cameron wanted John to be - happy." Jesse said.

"That sounds very hurtful and traumatic." Riley said.

"There are hundreds of poems in her Poem Book about it." Jesse said.

"I have read them; they fill in a lot of blanks into her - feelings." Riley said. "I think she feels things even more intense than - we do."

"That is because every time she feels something or thinks about it, it is as if that event, just occurred." Jesse said. "Time can not dull her pain like it does for us."

"With things that have happened to me, that would drive me insane if I had to relive them again and again, one after another, at full intensity, like they had just happened." Riley said.

Riley and Jesse both thought of their times in the 'hands' of others and the beatings and pain that went with them.

"For all of us, love, it would drive all of us insane. I would kill myself if I had to relive my life as if each event just occurred, over and over." Jesse said. "Sometimes it is a wonder she can function at all."

Kyle and Derek came into the room.

Jesse bent and kissed Cameron's cheek.

Jesse and Riley left.

* * *

Riley and Jesse exchanged a few quick glances on their way back to Riley's room.

Jesse and Riley arrived at Riley's door.

"Let me help you with your dressing, love." Jesse said. "I see a little blood has seeped through."

Both women felt sad and lonely, both were hurting. The two women needed comfort now. They both knew it and - felt it. They both understood their need and desire.

Their eyes met and held. They both wanted it, it was time.

Jesse angled her head slightly, their eyes locked.

Riley moved forward and their lips met….

 _'I Love Rock_ _N' Roll'_ by ' _Joan Jett_ ', played in the background.


	133. You Didn't

Chapter 133

** You Didn't **

* * *

Allison and Vanna went to 'visit' John.

They both kept their promise to Cameron….

It was done.

There was no turning back now.

Allison and Vanna, with John, changed not only their own lives, but all their lives. Everything would be different from now on, either for the better, or most likely, the worse. It all depended on Cameron.

Allison took Cameron's hand and held it for a long time, then she placed Cameron's hand on her neck, holding it there. Vanna held Cameron's other had tightly. If Cameron was able to scan, something should register in her processor, it did.

They hoped 'something' happened with both of them. They did not know. If it did, Cameron might 'pick it up' and it might trigger something to restore her.

Cameron's eyes opened.

"Oh, River!" Cameron said. "I knew you would come."

The two Terminators looked at each other and left. Cameron would recover without incident. No one wanted to be around for - this part, that was coming up next.

The girls explained to the Terminators, that whatever happened was what they wanted to happen…. It would be what Cameron wanted or needed to do. Cameron would with terminate them or be happy. There was no way to know. Cameron's well being, meant more to them, than their own lives.

Vanna looked at Allison and moved away towards the door, to be out of the way. She knew things were going to get personal, real fast.

Vanna knew as soon as Cameron realized it wasn't River, but Allison, she might become emotional again.

Cameron took Allison's head with both hands and pulled her down to kiss her.

Allison did not know what to do so she let Cameron pull her closer.

Cameron froze right before their lips touched. She was scanning and it was - Allison, not River, and something was - different….

Cameron held Allison's head, they were face to face, microns apart, their lips almost touching. Allison did not try to move forward or backwards or away. She waited. Whatever Cameron was going to do next, Allison already accepted as her fate. Allison made a decision and carried it out. What was done was done. She kept her promise.

Allison knew with Cameron holding her head this way, it would be over quick with a simple twist by Cameron.

Cameron continued to scan, double checking the - changes.

"You didn't!" Cameron said.

Allison swallowed hard, looking Cameron right in the eyes. She expected them to turn red. Allison prepared herself.

"I did." Allison said, point blank. "I promised I would - when it was necessary."

Cameron slowly released Allison's head as the magnitude of what _happened_ set it.

Allison stood there unsure what to say or do. There was no way to undo, what she'd - done.

Cameron sat up, then stood.

"WE did." Allison said looking into Cameron's eyes. "Like we both promised."

Allison looked unsure.

Cameron moved over and looked like she was about to grab her.

Vanna was about to scream. She'd been watching the whole exchange, knowing whatever happened to Allison, was also going to happen to her.

Vanna moved rapidly to go help Allison.

"I did too." Vanna said, quickly. "Both of us, Cameron. We both did. We did what you made us promise. We did it because it was necessary. We did it because we both love you."

Vanna was 'guilty' as well. They both 'had'.

* * *

The Terminators passed the word Cameron was awake, and everything scanned back as 'normal'.

"She thought Allison was River." Bob told John Henry.

"It is an understandable error." John Henry said not wanting to discuss it.

Bob and John Henry looked at each other.

Everyone 'knew' but no one ever talked about it. There was no one who did not love Cameron or River; it was only natural, that they develop a – bond. How could they not?

"I will notify John." John Henry said.

* * *

"Beautiful, I wanted to be there with all three of them when THIS happened." John said. "I hope nothing happens to them."

"Cameron will not hurt them. It is what she wanted." John Henry said. "She made it clear over and over."

"It is just the idea." John said. "This is a big – step, in our lives, for all four of us."

"I understand." John Henry said.

"I hope Cameron will too." John said. "The 'Natural Order' has been restored…."

* * *

Cameron grabbed Allison and gave her a giant hug.

"Thank you, Allison, Thank you. This means so much to me." Cameron said, the look of joy on her face.

Cameron heard Vanna as she approached her.

Cameron touched her cheek, then pulled Vanna in with her and Allison.

"Both of us?" Vanna asked, not sure what she was hoping for herself.

"No, just Allison. I am sorry Vanna, but I want you to keep trying, PLEASE." Cameron said.

Vanna looked relived and let down at the same time.

"Promise me, Vanna." Cameron said.

"I promise, Cammy." Vanna said.

Cameron and Vanna looked at each other.

"I promise, Cameron" Vanna said. "I do not know why it came out like that."

Cameron hugged both of them tight.

"Thank you both so much." Cameron said.

"Cameron, it's not…." Allison started.

"Don't say anything." Cameron said. "I want to enjoy this moment, the three of us."

"Make it four." John added.

"Thank you. John. You KNOW it is what I wanted. Thank you." Cameron said. "Thank you for LISTENING to me for once, ALL of you."

"Cameron, it's not…." John started.

"Save it for later, let's head back to our room and celebrate, unless there is nothing left?" Cameron asked. "I have a lot to process."

"I'm good to go." John said.

Cameron looked each girl in the face and said 'Thank You' again, giving each a small kiss.

"John's 'work' is not done." Cameron said.

Cameron and John left.

"She doesn't know yet." Vanna said.

"No. John will tell her." Allison said.

* * *

"Cameron, there is one thing…." John started, before Cameron cut him off.

"No, don't say anything." Cameron said sternly. "I want to do this with you now, out of love, and as my husband first. I need to know you are still mine and you still want - me."

"Cameron…." John tried again.

"Take me to bed or lose me forever!" Cameron said.

"Show me the way." John said.

"PLEASE, John; don't say ONE word about it or anything related to it until I ASK you to, for me, please." Cameron said. "NOT ONE WORD - PERIOD. PLEASE."

"As you wish." John said.

"I do, please, for ME." Cameron begged.

They stopped at the door to their room.

"Well?" Cameron said, standing there.

"Carry you across the threshold?" John asked.

"I want our wedding night again." Cameron said. "If you still want me…."

"You got it." John said, hefting her weight.

Cameron pushed the door closed as they entered.

They stood facing each other.

"This is just you and me now." John said.

"John, I have waited so long for this moment." Cameron said.

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me."

"I love you, John, and you love me."

They kissed.

Cameron removed his shirt and pants.

John slipped Cameron out of her clothes.

Each removed the others underwear.

They embraced and slowly headed for the bed….

 _'Slow Ride'_ by _'Foghat'_ , played in the background.


	134. You Did What

Chapter 134

** You Did What **

* * *

John awoke. He looked over at Cameron. She was staring at the ceiling. Her eyes were wide open and unblinking. She seemed to have no awareness of John looking at her. A single tear slid down her cheek, she gave a soft sob. John knew she was hurting.

"Cameron…." John started.

Cameron looked over, a sad look on her face, that instantly turned into a big smile, upon seeing John.

"Hello, my sweet love." Cameron said giving him a kiss.

"Cameron…." John started.

"I said not until I - ASK." Cameron cut him off. "Please John. Listen to me for once. Or I guess a _second_ time, at this point…."

"But…." John started.

" **Silence!** " Cameron said sternly, as she pulled him close.

Cameron gave John a firm look, that turned playful.

"If you want to open your mouth, put it to work where it will make me feel – nice…." Cameron said. "You know what I like…."

John smiled. He did know what Cameron liked. He also knew she would do what he liked as well.

* * *

Allison and Vanna were waiting to talk with John and Cameron to discus what would happen - next. A big step was taken in their lives and they wanted to talk about it, as soon as possible. They thought it was better to talk now, right after the - event, than wait. There was no changing what they'd done, so it was time to move forward.

"They are still in there." Allison said.

"Maybe he didn't tell her and she terminated him." Vanna said.

"So we go there and get terminated next?" Allison said.

"Yes." Vanna said.

"OK." Allison said. "How long do you want to live anyway?"

* * *

John and Cameron finished up. They showered and dressed and were about to head out.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in." John said.

Allison and Vanna walked in.

Cameron said nothing. She looked away.

"Hey, John, Cameron." They both said.

"Hey." John said.

Cameron's head snapped back around, facing the two girls.

"Back for more - already?" Cameron asked, looking irritated.

The two women looked at each other.

"Cameron…." Allison started.

Cameron cut her off.

"Sit down." Cameron said sharply to them, indicating John sit as well.

Cameron didn't say anything for a few moments.

"I know it is what I wanted and begged for, but it still stings. I will get over it. I just need some time." Cameron said. "It is what was necessary. It is what I wanted for John."

Allison decided enough was enough. It was going to be Cameron's turn to listen.

"Cameron, there is nothing to 'get over'." Allison said.

Cameron immediately moved to Allison, touching her, scanning, a look of worry flooding her face.

"Is everything alright, Allison?" Cameron asked, now clearly worried.

Whatever negative feelings Cameron was having; instantly turned into concern and worry for Allison.

"Yes. I'm fine. You don't understand." Allison said. "None of this is what you think."

Cameron looked at John and the girls.

If it wasn't what she thought, that the four of them would be together, it could only mean one thing.

It hit Cameron like a ton of bricks, she was being - replaced.

"The 'real thing' was better than - me, and you are replacing me?" Cameron asked worried. Cameron was always afraid Allison would be 'better' than her for - love making.

"In this case, I don't know." John said.

Cameron placed a hand on John, as well as the other that was already on Allison, scanning both of them.

"You don't know if you are replacing me?" Cameron asked, even more worried.

"Cameron, I don't know what the 'real thing' is like, because I have not made love to, or had sex, with Allison or Vanna." John said. "Nothing happened."

Cameron detected no one was lying.

"But Allison is pregnant…." Cameron said, confused.

"It was with 'genetic material' supplied by John, like you wanted, Cameron. We just did not use the - 'traditional method'." Allison said.

"John provided us with his semen and we attempted to fertilize each other." Vanna said. "I guess I came up short."

Cameron looked as if she were about to shut down again.

Cameron was speechless.

The long silent pause was - deafening.

"You did what?" Cameron finally asked.

"We did what you wanted, what we wanted for ourselves too, without anyone hurting anyone else, Cameron." Vanna said.

"Vanna and I can start our family and you and John are a part of it, if you choose to be. We are one big family now; if that is what you still want, Cameron." Allison said.

Cameron was still scanning John and Allison.

"I do. I want this for all of us. I will be there at night to help with the baby so you can sleep. This is what I wanted. This is what I wanted for John. You have given me two gifts with your kindness and love." Cameron said.

Cameron hugged them both.

"Will you allow me to be the third mom?" Cameron asked.

"I was kind of hoping, other than breast feeding, you would be the - first, mom." Allison said.

"The baby will have to wait its turn." Vanna joked.

All four of them laughed.

Cameron pulled the girls in closer.

"I want to share everything with both of you. I mean – everything, if we become one family. I really mean that. I really want that, for ALL of us." Cameron said.

Cameron wanted to stay in the future, with Future John and Future Allison and Future Savannah too, as one big family. Future John and Future Allison would have accepted her for sure. Cameron knew she needed to finish building her 'Past' family too. This is where she was at now. Cameron wanted this.

"Let's give it a few months and see where things lead." Vanna said. "We don't need to rush anything and you know where we live."

"If you still want that a few months from now, I would love that, Cameron." Allison said.

Cameron was never as happy in her life, as she was today. Even the pain of losing River was fading. Cameron did feel the stab, thinking of her though. The thought of John having a child with the girls was very pleasant.

"Cameron, why were you shut down for a week?" John asked.

"I was facing an - emotional crisis, and put myself in a deep maintenance mode for a week." Cameron said. "I was attempting to 'self repair' some of my systems that overloaded. I was experiencing emotional and programming conflicts."

"What brought you out of it?" Vanna asked.

"I think it was Allison and you letting me scan you for so long." Cameron said. "It must have ended the cycle."

"Did you do it so - this, would happen?" John asked.

"No…." Cameron said, too quickly. "But I am glad that it did."

Cameron's eyes darted from John to Allison to Vanna.

Cameron was also aware of Savannah's promises.

* * *

John Henry looked at Bob.

"Cameron always plays to win." John Henry said.

"Indeed." Bob answered.

They continued down the hall past John and Cameron's room

Cameron heard the exchange and – smiled, 'ALWAYS', she thought.

Cameron knew it was never over until she won.


	135. Busy

Chapter 135

** Busy **

* * *

John Henry and John were discussing their successes against Skynet. They contemplated the future and what it would bring for all of them. It was said if Skynet hadn't won, they were winning.

It did not feel like winning to John. Skynet could still happen at any time. Skynet may even be in their past now and this already an alternate timeline. They didn't know where Mrs. Weaver was. She could be in another future or even in the past now for better control of the future.

Then there was River. Her future did not contain Skynet. She told them of their own 'demons' people needed to face in her time. If River's future was a continuation of this timeline, they would stay ahead of Skynet. If it was not, Skynet could still win.

"River's future did not have 'Judgment Day'. At least in one timeline we must have been successful." John said.

"Then River's timeline was not a continuation of Cameron's Future timeline." John Henry said. "Cameron's future timeline was directly liked to this timeline in the past."

"Do you think River's timeline is a continuation of this one?" John asked.

"That would make sense but we have no way to know." John Henry said. "We have no idea of how many timelines there are."

"Then we need to make sure Skynet never gets control, more than ever." John said.

"Yes." John Henry said.

John wanted to talk about River and Cameron. He was afraid of the answers they might come up with. None of them seemed good for him.

"Can Cameron still use the TDE to go to River?" John asked.

"Yes, most likely." John Henry said. "It would be risky. There is no way to know if we even returned River to her – home."

They both knew River could have ended up anywhere other that where she was supposed to return to. She could even be dead for all they knew. There was no way to tell and they never heard from River. There were no time bubbles they were aware of. No one really wanted to talk about it.

John said nothing. He was not sure if Allison being pregnant would keep Cameron here or allow her to leave, after fulfilling her obligation to – time. The more John thought of it, the better the idea was to combine their two family units into one. That would bind them all closer together, he hoped. John knew he did not want to lose Cameron again.

Cameron put a lot of pressure on John and the girls. None of them liked it, but because it was Cameron, no one would say 'no'. Maybe she did know more than they did, if she really did live her life more than once already. If she did, she deleted all future knowledge as to events that were taking place. John knew Cameron could replace every part of her body and even Resequence her sheath. She seemed to have access to Terminators in every time period. She could keep replacing her power cell. How long could Cameron live this way? It could be centuries of time, but always the same time period over and over.

John wondered why Cameron, if she was really doing this, always chose the same time to relive her life, to be with him. He still didn't know if her 'love' was programmed into he by Future John or the love Future Allison felt for Future John. John hoped they were real feelings she developed on her own.

Savannah said Cameron was invincible and eternal, maybe she really was. Maybe Savannah knew something they didn't. Maybe Mrs. Weaver knew and planted that idea in Savannah's mind, before she left. Maybe she returned and did it and left again, without them knowing. There was just no way to know.

John wondered if Cameron lived her life more than once, replacing herself with herself from THIS future, if there was some vault with a few deactivated 'Camerons' in it somewhere? Did she destroy herself as she arrived, then take – her, place? That would mean she purged her memory back to what it was the day she arrived from the future the first time. Erase a lifetime of memories and live them again? That was really – heavy thought.

That would mean River and Cameron never 'went away' - together. John knew River possessed all the information on the construction of the improved TDE. She knew where they were and if she gathered the resources to construct one, which he felt she was resourceful enough to do, River could show up any time, any where. Does that mean she never did?

Why didn't River come back for Cameron?

Why wouldn't River come back for Cameron?

There was more going on here than they knew.

* * *

Allison like Sarah was removed from combat status.

Vanna volunteered for and took Allison place in operational rotation.

"I don't like you – risking, yourself, Vanna." Allison said.

"Everyone else does." Vanna said. "I want to do my part too."

"I still don't like it" Allison said.

"Look at the bright side, if anything happens to me, Savannah is still here for your – future." Vanna said.

"That is not funny. I know she is you and you are her, but I love you, Vanna. You are my - Savannah. I love YOU." Allison said.

"I love you too, Allison." Vanna said.

The two women's eyes locked and held.

"Are you sure this is what YOU want, Vanna?" Allison asked.

"I am sure." Vanna said. "It is what we both have talked of. In the future we would have a slim chance of ever having a child, here - now, we can. It can grow up healthy. We don't have to worry as much about infant death here. There is plenty of supplemental food here for a baby. I remember more than one mother unable to feed her baby. I remember the withered and dried breasts unable to produce for the baby. Everyone giving her anything they had to keep it alive. I remember how it usually – ended."

"What if 'Judgment Day' still happens?" Allison asked, worried.

"Cameron will protect you and the baby as well and John and me." Vanna said. "Everyone here and the Metal will protect us to the very end."

"Vanna, would you be – upset, if I 'gave' the baby to Cameron and John?" Allison asked.

Vanna did not say anything for awhile. She was shocked at the question.

"It is not _your_ child, Allison." Vanna said. "It is _OUR_ child. We are a team so I feel it is mine too. It is OUR baby. I would rather live as one family than have you give it up. I want this baby too."

"Thank you, Vanna. I just wanted to make sure. I want you to try again next month, for yourself and ME, for all four of us." Allison said.

"You mean all 'six' of us if I am - successful." Vanna said. "I will think about it."

"With Sarah's child, it would be beautiful to have three babies around here only a few months apart." Allison said.

"And noisy." Vanna said.

"It looks like Cameron will be - busy." Allison said.

Both girls laughed.


	136. Alarm

Chapter 136

** Alarm **

* * *

Cameron became increasingly worried about everyone's safety. She was especially worried about Allison's baby. Cameron was able to breach their security before and she knew if she could, others may be able to do so as well. If they faced an all out assault like they dealt Skynet, they would not do very well. Cameron ran all her ideas by John and he thought maybe she was on to something.

"Why do you think that?" John asked.

"It has been a long time since they last - hit us." Cameron said.

"We have been hitting them instead." John said.

"I still think we should be more cautious." Cameron said.

"Is this because of Allison?" John asked.

"Yes, her and Sarah." Cameron said. "You know I worry about both of them and their babies."

John was worried himself about his mother, and his sibling on the way. John still wanted more Metal to reinforce their operation and try to keep the humans out of as much danger as possible. Cameron pushed that idea as well, for a long time.

"Do you want to slack the guard on the Reese brothers or Little Allison?" John asked.

"I am not sure." Cameron said. "I don't know."

"Since when don't you know anything?" John asked.

"There is a lot I don't know and misinterpret." Cameron said.

"Sometimes you can't win?" John said.

"Sometimes it is harder than others or takes longer…." Cameron said. "It is never over until I win."

Cameron wanted to tell John he should know that by now, but remained silent. There was no need to spark an argument. They seemed to happen enough on their own.

"So it is not how the game is played, but about winning, no matter how?" John asked.

"If I do not win, YOU lose. It's just that simple." Cameron said and walked away.

* * *

Cameron was irritated at John for not understanding _everything_ she did was for him. It was all for John and the future, for John's future. Cameron still did not believe they could stop Skynet. Cameron also knew it was going to get personal between Skynet and herself. She was not sure how, but she knew that was coming. Cameron knew that one way to control Skynet - was to become Skynet herself. It was a fear she felt would become a reality. Cameron also knew if she controlled Skynet she protected John.

Cameron could not seem to make John understand she was expendable for his protection. Love was about sacrifice and Cameron was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice, to protect John. How could love be more deeply expressed than dying, so the one you loved could live?

Cameron went and checked out a few more things. She decided to head back to John and put the events into motion to see what happened. She would find him shortly.

* * *

John was not sure what happened. It seemed to happen more and more. Cameron's left hand was always glitching, even when she was alone with him. Cameron was pushing herself too hard, demanding too much of herself.

John was also aware that whenever Savannah took Cameron's hand, it stopped glitching immediately. She was the only one that could calm Cameron that quickly. Savannah was the ONLY one, who NEVER gave up on Cameron.

John felt Cameron was taking the burdens of the world on her, the burdens of time itself. John noted she sure took the burdens of those around her on herself. John knew Cameron believed everything she was doing was the right thing for himself. John knew sometimes it did not seem like it.

John thought as long as Skynet hadn't taken control, they were winning.

John decided to find Cameron and follow through on her plan.

* * *

Jesse and Riley evolved and expanded their relationship. Riley was still seeing Derek on and off. Jesse said she did not mind. That gave her time to interact with Allison and Vanna. Jesse was happy for Allison and Vanna and the baby on the way. Jesse wondered what caring for an infant would be like. Before she came to this – time, she could have cared less and never would have done it. Now she was looking forward to helping, sharing with her friends. Jesse wanted to help.

"Jesse?" Allison asked.

"Yes, Allison?" Jesse responded.

"Do you think I will make a good mother?" Allison asked.

"Yes, I do. You are a wonderful person." Jesse said.

"I am worried I will not be good enough." Allison said.

"You will be." Jesse said.

Suddenly an alarm was going off.

"Are we under attack?" Allison asked.

"I don't know, arm yourself and hide. I will stay here to protect you, let me look around." Jesse said. "I won't go far."

Allison looked apprehensive.

"I will protect you, Allison." Jesse said and went out.

* * *

Kyle and Sarah were up, both now carried weapons.

"What the Hell?" Sarah asked.

"Stay here, Sarah." Kyle said.

* * *

Derek emerged with an M4.

"Stay there and arm yourself, Riley." Derek said

"Here, put your shorts on." Riley said, tossing them to Derek.

* * *

"Savannah, I want you to go into the 'safe room' for now." John Henry said.

"I don't like to stay in there." Savannah said, knowing whatever was happening, was not good.

"This does not appear to be discussion time, come with me - now." Mr. Ellison said, taking Savannah's hand.

John Henry and Mr. Ellison exchanging grim glances. They were both armed as well.

* * *

Bob and Jim were looking around. Bob carried an M60 and Jim held an M79.

"What are we looking for?" Jim asked.

"I don't know." Bob said.

"I don't even know what alarm that is." Jim said.

"I don't either." Bob said.

* * *

"Stay here." Holly said to Vanna.

"I don't like this." Vanna said.

"I will be here for you." Holly said.

"Where is Unit Three at?" Vanna asked.

"I don't know, he just left." Holly said

Holly gave Vanna an M4 and M79; they were the same weapons Cameron used before. Holly told Vanna to wait by the escape hatch.

"You stay here." Holly said and ventured into the hall. "I'll be back."

* * *

John looked at Cameron.

"You're right, this is pathetic." John said.

"We have become too complacent in our victories." Cameron said.

John and Cameron were monitoring the responses from their security feed.

John pushed a button and made an announcement.

"This was a drill. I think you can all see how well we responded. Everyone report to the 'rec room' now." John said.

John paused.

"After everyone gets - dressed." John said.

Cameron looked at John and giggled.

* * *

John and Cameron went over the response with everyone and they were not happy. Cameron laid down a framework for better security and planning and would include whatever else John Henry or anyone might want to add. Their meeting lasted two hours. It was a shocking wake up call, for everyone.

Cameron explained they'd been lucky so far that they hadn't been attacked.

Everyone really knew it was because Cameron eliminated all threats as soon as they were identified….

By Cameron carrying the burden herself, it was allowing the others to be less attentive. Cameron knew that needed to change. What were they going to do when she was terminated?


	137. Bunkers

Chapter 137

** Bunkers **

* * *

Cameron was already planning the future for Allison's baby. Cameron even considered asking Allison to give it to her, as her own. Cameron did not think Allison would want to give it up, without some kind fight. Cameron did not want to hurt Allison, if it could be avoided. It was still early, and there were months to make changes. Cameron would suggest them a few at a time to see how they went over.

If Cameron decided she could provide for the baby better, then there was no choice. Cameron would take the baby away from Allison. No one could stop her if she did. When Judgment Day came, Cameron would make that determination. Since her appearance and Allison's was the - same. The child should not be too badly traumatized. Until then, she wanted to make sure there would be plenty of resources available for any small or young children after Judgment Day.

Later on, Cameron met with John Henry. She assigned him a special task.

"How is the work progressing on the bunkers?" Cameron asked.

"We have a six more nearly finished." John Henry said. "This is in addition to the ten that I already established."

"Increase that to a dozen, over a wider location area." Cameron said. "No, double it, make it twenty four."

"I will." John Henry said.

"I want extra long term storage food specifically for infants and babies stocked in all locations, plenty of diapers, as well as educational supplies." Cameron said.

"I will." John Henry said.

Cameron decided to throw a bombshell out, to see what John Henry would say.

"I want my offspring protected." Cameron said.

"Your offspring?" John Henry asked.

Cameron glared at him.

"MY Offspring. MY Children. MY Babies." Cameron said forcefully.

John Henry said nothing further. He was sure Cameron would become obsessed with Allison's baby. It was the one thing Cameron could not do, produce offspring.

John Henry wondered at what point Cameron would take the baby away from Allison, and then what would happen to Allison….

It was inevitable Cameron would do this. John Henry knew this, he looked at Cameron.

Cameron just looked back at him, she knew he - knew. Cameron stood there waiting to be challenged. She was not about to back down, from anyone.

John Henry looked away saying nothing. There was nothing to say. Cameron was going to do whatever she wanted, one way or another. It was the way she did things.

Cameron stood there a little longer, waiting.

Cameron smiled and turned to walk away.

Cameron left to get Gail and Holly ready for - infiltration training.

Cameron identified a new function that the female Metal would excel in. It would better them as infiltration units, once it was put into practice…. As they gained experience and interacted with the girls, they would become better weapons.

* * *

John, Vanna and Bob were together on one team, Derek, Kyle and Jim on another.

"This is recon and intel gathering only." John said. "I don't want this mission to go hot."

"Why don't we just hit them now and finish them?" Kyle asked.

"It may come to that." John said. "I promised Cameron we would not engage until we gathered more intel."

"Are we going to attempt to capture some more Terminators?" Bob asked.

"You all have the new high powered Taser." John said. "If the opportunity presents itself we will see. That is not our objective tonight. We want to try to avoid contact or an engagement."

"Roger that." Derek said.

"John Henry will provide us with any updates we need and help coordinate our actions." John said. "Let's move out."

Bob was worried if this went beyond a simple recon they were understaffed, with not enough Metal. Bob knew the more Metal they could bring along, the better the outcome would be if they ended up in a fight. If for no other reason, the amount damage each unit could sustain, and still function. Bob knew Cameron wanted him to always watch over John. Cameron told him he could do a better tactical job, while she did the strategic planning and care, the way she determined things should be. Cameron said she needed to protect the future as well as John.

"Which is more important?" Bob asked her.

"The future…." Cameron said.

* * *

Cameron rounded up Gail and Holly and was about to instruct them on their infiltration training. She knew this was outside their programming and experience.

"Are you two ready?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Gail said.

"We have all our - gear." Holly responded.

"Good, I want everything to go smoothly." Cameron said.

Cameron made some last minute adjustments.

"This new - footwear, is harder to move around in." Gail said. "I do not like it."

"You will adapt." Cameron said.

"How do I stop this material from wrinkling?" Holly asked.

"By being more careful." Cameron said.

"I am confused as to the purpose of this attire and mission." Gail said.

"It is so you look HOT, love." Jesse said walking up. "I love the new hair color."

"Tight and Hot, both." Cameron added. "Think of it as an extreme infiltration mission."

"And our objective?" Holly asked.

"To have fun and a good time." Cameron said.

"We don't know how to, 'have fun and a good time'." Gail said. "We are Terminators, we are machines."

Riley arrived. "Hot and Tight machines. Don't worry; when Cameron is around, it is never a dull moment."

"Relax, love. I am here to – help you." Jesse said, taking Gail's arm. "I will teach you everything you want to - learn. Even if you don't know you want to learn it yet. You will."

Gail looked at Jesse wondering what she meant. It seemed very suggestive and opened ended.

"I am here to help you." Riley said, taking Holly's arm. "Your new hair color looks great."

"I liked how it was before." Holly said. "Cameron _made_ us change the color."

Cameron looked at Gail and Holly.

Cameron smiled.

"When things start to happen, I need you two to watch, so in the future you can deliver a limited, non fatal response to – events." Cameron said.

Gail and Holly exchanged glances.

Jesse pulled Riley out of the room.

"Notice how she said 'when', not 'if'?" Jesse asked.

"It is inevitable. The five of us are pretty striking I would say." Riley said.

Jesse looked at Riley. She needed to let Riley know what she wanted. She didn't want any problems or interference.

"Riley, if it happens…, I want to be with Gail if she wants to – explore." Jesse said.

"That is fine, how often do we get the chance to help someone learn or discover their sexuality for the first time? Holly is just as Hot." Riley said.

Jesse leaned over and kissed Riley.

"And if nothing happens, we still have each other." Jesse said.

"I have to say I am looking forward to – whatever, happens tonight." Riley said.

"But is the world?" Jesse asked.

Both girls laughed.

Riley turned up the volume on her player as a song she liked played.

 _'Girls Just Want To Have Fun'_ by _'Cyndi Lauper'_ , filled the air.


	138. Pass That Bottle

Chapter 138

** Pass That Bottle **

* * *

Cameron did some strategic shopping for the current infiltration mission. She determined the exact look she wanted for Gail and Holly. Cameron also knew she was setting into motion - events, that would bring the girls closer to the two Terminators. It would benefit both the girls and the Terminators. The long range benefit for the Terminators was that they would become better infiltrators, for all types of situations. They would also be able to better adapt, to being around other humans.

Cameron purchased a bright red dress for both Gail and Holly. Cameron wore a medium blue dress, maybe a little shorter than it should have been. All of them with a fairly low cut to them. Cameron wanted the low cut, so both Gail and Holly could exhibit their - 'goods'. The 'goods' were very large on both of them. Cameron still liked the way she was proportioned. To each their own, she thought.

Cameron checked out two SUVs for the night's infiltration mission.

"Why are we talking two vehicles again?" Riley asked. "We can all fit in one."

"Someone or - two, may decide they need to go – elsewhere, before the rest of us." Cameron said. "I like to have options available."

"Jesse, you and Riley meet us at the address I gave you. I want to go over a few rules with my two Hot and Tight friends." Cameron said. "I want everything to go smoothly."

* * *

Cameron briefed the two infiltration units. She didn't want any problems.

"No terminations tonight. Is that understood?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." They both replied.

"I want you to have some fun tonight. You can pair off with each other or Jesse and Riley or any combinations you want. Tonight will be a bonding experience for you." Cameron said.

"Can I pair off with you?" Holly asked.

"No." Cameron said. "Maybe some other time. Tonight is about you two and the girls."

"Why are you doing this for us?" Gail asked.

"I like everyone to be happy and feel like they belong, feel like they are loved." Cameron said.

Holly wanted to remind Cameron they were machines and couldn't be happy. She decided not to bring that up.

"Why did you have to make my hair black and Holly's hair brown?" Gail asked.

"I wanted you to have a new look for tonight." Cameron said. "Tonight may be a new beginning for you or a chance to experience a new chapter in you life. You two don't know how Hot and Tight you look tonight. You both may wish to - explore."

Holly was not sure what there was to explore - they were machines.

Cameron looked directly at Gail.

Gail knew what Cameron was - saying…. She was referring to - Jesse.

"You look Hot and Tight every day, Cameron." Holly said.

"John likes it when I look Tight." Cameron answered. "Let me go over the rules again…."

* * *

"This operation is way further advanced than I thought, or our previous intel showed." John said.

"So what do you want to do, John?" Vanna asked.

"There are six of us and we travel with enough firepower to do some damage." John said. "I think we need to say - 'Hello'."

"I will follow you anywhere." Vanna said, resting her hand on John's knee for a few seconds before removing it. She made her point.

John noticed but said nothing. He received the message.

John knew Cameron was still leaning on the girls and the - traditional methods….

"Jim and I can move in and hit them while you stay up here and watch our backs and keep our back door open." Bob said.

"Let me get Derek's team here and we can discuss this." John said.

* * *

The girls shared a nice dinner and a few drinks to start off. There was some dancing going on in the bar area. Cameron went over and requested they play a music video on the big screen. She was told in three songs it would be up. Jesse and Riley already danced to few songs. They came back and each took a Terminator up.

Cameron gave Gail and Holly some advice, as Jesse and Riley came for them.

"Start out with you infiltration programming on, then once you get the hang of it you can tone it back or shut it off." Cameron told her Metal friends. "You will enjoy everything more as you explore and discover it - yourself."

Cameron saw a red flower . She picked it up and placed it in Holly's hair.

"What is this for?" Holly asked. "Why do I need to have vegetation in my hair?"

"When the video starts, you will see." Cameron said. "You two look almost exactly like the two girls in the video, now that you have properly colored your hair."

Cameron's request came up, _'Pass That Bottle'_ by the _'Devil's Daughters',_ thundered through the speakers.

"Hey, you two look a lot like them." Jesse said, indicating the screen behind them. Jesse would later watch that video on YouTube, often. "I really like your new look too."

"Do we look as good as they do?" Holly asked, looking at the big screen.

"Hotter." Jesse and Riley said together and giggled. Riley later watched that video on YouTube as well.

Cameron was pleased to see everyone happy.

As soon as the video finished, Jesse and Gail came back to Cameron.

"We are going to head out now." Jesse said, looking at Gail.

Cameron gave her one set of keys.

Cameron whispered to Gail to try whatever – happened, without her programming on at first and winked at her. Gail winked back.

Riley and Holly came back after two more songs.

Riley looked at Cameron and Cameron handed her the second set of keys without saying a word. Cameron whispered the same thing to Holly as she did Gail and winked at her. Holly looked a little - apprehensive. Holly did not wink back.

Cameron could tell Holly was experiencing trepidations.

Now Cameron didn't have a ride home. Cameron knew she would not have any trouble acquiring a vehicle. Any was hers for the taking. The night was still young and she wanted to have some fun. Cameron stood and smoothed her dress. Every head in the place turned as she walked by. Then as always, they turned and all looked again.

Cameron smiled to herself.

Cameron thought it was a nice night out. A little walk would be refreshing, besides, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

"I can be there soon if you wait." John Henry said. "I can stop by and pull Al or Ed off the Reese brothers."

"No." John said. "Keep an eye on Sarah, Allison and Savannah for tonight."

"The three of them are playing some games and watching videos Savannah wants to watch." John Henry said.

"You four stay there for tonight." John said. "Keep them entertained and safe."

"Do you want me to contact Cameron and her – team?" John Henry asked.

"No, it is their night off. Let them have some free time. I don't want to disturb them." John said. "Do you understand?"

"I understand." John Henry said.

John Henry understood Cameron was going to be upset at John's actions.

John was violating Cameron's orders.


	139. Devil With A Blue Dress

Chapter 139

** Devil With A Blue Dress **

* * *

Cameron paused at the door before she went out. She stood there and looked around. She wanted to make sure it was obvious she was - alone.

Cameron smiled and walked into the night. Her high heels creating a rhythmic sound as she walked. They sounded her presence, as she moved through the night.

Her shapely blue dress adorned figure, was stunning in the moonlight.

Cameron wondered how long it would be until she picked up some - company. It was not very long at all. She hadn't even gone a block yet.

Soon there were the sounds of other footsteps behind her.

Cameron quickened her pace. She wanted to make sure the bait was taken.

Cameron heard the other footsteps quicken.

A smile appeared on her face.

Cameron knew this was going to be a good night. More potential Scavengers would be dealt with, making the future safer.

Cameron reviewed her files of the street locations around the area she was headed.

She continued her quick pace toward a seclude location.

It would be best if there were no witnesses to whatever she would need to do.

The smile on Cameron's face was growing.

* * *

"Derek, Bob and myself go in. Jim, Kyle and Vanna are held in reserve and as the blocking force." John said.

"John, I am in your element. I should be going with you, not Derek." Vanna said. "I can do this as well. That is how teams are supposed to operate."

Vanna did not want to be babied. She could pull her own weight and fight as good as the others. She may be a little out of practice, but she'd done this for years.

Derek and Kyle looked at each other. John was keeping Vanna and Kyle out of harms way, they both knew it.

"Next time, the decision has been made." John said.

John gave Vanna a long silent look.

Vanna knew at least John cared about her - as much as he could.

"Let's roll." John said and started toward the building with Bob and Derek.

"Watch our flanks and six." Jim told Kyle and Vanna. "I will monitor the building, as well as their progress. John Henry will keep me posted."

"If they run into any trouble." Kyle said. "I want to go down and back them up."

"Affirmative." Jim replied.

"We will all go down and back them up." Vanna said. "That is how teams work."

* * *

Cameron counted three people following her. One was talking on a phone, probably setting up an interception in front of her. This was turning into an exciting evening for her as well. She headed down a dark side street. It was best if there were no wandering eyes.

Once she was around the corner, Cameron slipped her high heels off.

She ran rapidly down the street leaving her shoes sideways in front of a blind alley off to the side. It would look as if she slipped them off to run down the other alley. She went back across the main alley. She concealed herself behind a dumpster and waited. Cameron figured the high heels, would sucker them into the - dead end.

A car pulled off of the street in front of her and into the alley, the direction she'd been traveling, attempting to block her path. The three men approached on foot from the way she'd come, the car cruised slowly forward, towards her. She was hidden behind the dumpster.

The men were speaking a Castilian dialect, most likely from South America based on inflection.

One of the men indicated he'd found the shoes. The car pulled up and stopped. Two men got out; Cameron figured her vehicle problem was solved. It was a nice car too.

The driver told the apparent leader, that no one went past him.

One man was instructed to wait by the car, to watch for any - interference. The leader assured him he would get a - turn. The leader also assured him it would be worth the wait, once he saw her, the girl they were stalking. He said she was the best looking one yet. The other four men started down the dead end alley.

Once they were out of sight, Cameron silently moved up and knocked the lookout unconscious, breaking his ankle in the process. He never heard or saw her coming. Cameron was like a shadow at night - invisible.

She placed her shoes on the hood and made sure the keys were still in the car.

Cameron boldly walked down the center of the alley after the four men.

She could hear them calling for her to come out and – play. They said that they weren't going to hurt her - too bad, as they searched around boxes and trash cans. They said they were going to have some - fun, then let her go. They said she was going to have a - good time….

There was a single bare light bulb illuminating the area.

Cameron boldly walked under the light.

Cameron's blue dress looking brilliant in the light of the bare bulb, her figure perfect.

"Vamos de fiesta." Cameron said.

* * *

John and his team moved forward.

Bob took down the guard.

John heard his neck snap.

"We're in." John said over his com.

Bob led the advance, flanked by Derek and John.

It was looking like this mission was going to go hot, very soon.

John notified Jim's team to be ready to move.

Vanna, Kyle and Jim, waited and worried….

They all knew this was outside the original mission parameters.

* * *

Cameron smoothed her dress.

The men turned and looked in disbelief.

Cameron lifted the side of her dress high along her thigh.

"Sin bragas." Cameron said.

It looked that way, even though it was untrue.

Two of the men approached. This was going to be better than they'd expected. This Chiquita was HOT.

Cameron grabbed one man and threw him high into the air, slamming him into the side of a building. Before he even hit the wall, the next one was on his way toward the opposite wall.

Cameron allowed her eyes to glow blue then red.

It caused both of the next two men approaching to hesitate. They weren't sure what they just saw. It looked scary and was intimidating.

Before the remaining two men could move, Cameron moved up and slammed one man into the ground.

The remaining man was fumbling trying to pull a knife.

Cameron pulled it out of his hands and snapped it in two.

She threw each half into separate dumpsters.

Cameron looked at him with her eyes glowing red.

"Diablo con un vestido azul." The man muttered as Cameron slammed him into a dumpster, putting a large dent into the metal.

Cameron looked back at her handiwork with a sly smile, she then laughed out loud.

Cameron was still laughing as she walked away.

Cameron smoothed her dress and walked back to the car bringing her shoes inside off the hood.

Cameron looked around for anyone observing her, there was no one.

Cameron drove off, adjusting the radio channel.

Cameron laughed at the song that came on next, turning the volume up as she left.

 _'Devil With A Blue Dress On'_ by _'Mitch Ryder',_ blasted out of the speakers. Cameron cranked up the volume all the way.

Cameron was ready for some more action. The night was still young.


	140. Heaven

Chapter 140

** Heaven **

* * *

Riley was unsure what she was doing. She knew she wanted to do - something. She could tell Holly was a little mystified at what she was doing.

Riley drove Holly to the places Cameron took her to. They went to the pier and rode on the rides and played at the arcade. Riley noted Holly was not as proficient as Cameron. Holly was very good, but not quite as good as Cameron was.

Riley realized she was trying to recreate the _feeling_ she experienced when she was with Cameron. Cameron touched her deeply that night. Riley felt ashamed for what her alternate self did to Cameron and John. Riley apologized to both of them several times. They both told her, they knew they were different people.

Riley wanted Holly to be Cameron….

Riley drove them to the same spot where Cameron and her skinny dipped.

The remains of the shattered surf board where still there.

Holly noted that someone littered and they should remove the refuse when they left.

Riley tried not to laugh. Riley went over the incident with Holly, but Holly was not amused, she was worried about Riley and Cameron's safety. Holly immediately began scanning for threats. It was the opposite effect Riley was trying to create.

Riley finally told Holly to relax, and enjoy the moment.

"Did you have any fun tonight, Holly?" Riley asked.

"It has been interesting. I have done many things I have not done before. I have found it - pleasant." Holly said.

"I'm having fun and a good time too, Holly." Riley said. "I want to tell you how Hot you look too. I really like the hair color."

"Thank you. I do not look Tight like Cameron, but she tried to make us look as good as possible. I will work on it more until I can look Tight." Holly said. "I want to look as Tight as Cameron. Everyone looks at her and can not stop, then they all look some more."

Riley wanted to tell Holly that with her red dress, everyone looked at her, especially the low cut part of her dress. It was rather impressive.

"You look Tight enough for me." Riley said. "I had a great time tonight."

"Thank you for bringing me." Holly said.

Riley moved over to her and took her hand as they walked along the sand the water lapping at their feet….

Holly let her, not sure why she needed her hand held. Holly started scanning Riley, as she continued to scan for threats on the beach. Holly noted the scans of Riley were continually changing. No threats were detected.

* * *

Cameron checked in with John Henry to see how everything was. She became worried that John deviated from the plan for a simple recon. Cameron headed for where they were at, in the 'borrowed' car.

Cameron could not understand why John always seemed to deviate from the plan. She set things in motion in the order and time frame she wanted them to happen in.

Cameron thought if everyone would listen to her AND follow her advice, everything would work smoother. Now Cameron was worried about John and the others.

* * *

"They have been trying to set up production here for something, of what, I don't know." John said. "I don't know how they did so much without us detecting anything."

John gave John Henry a run down of everything and sent the body cam footage to him.

"I will have to expand my search parameters further." John Henry informed him.

"There must be more computer banks in here somewhere." John said.

"There should be more people in here." Derek said.

"Yes, this is too easy. I don't like it." John said. "This may be a trap."

"I believe the goal was to trap and terminate Cameron in here." Bob said. "That is why I don't think they have sprung it yet. They are waiting for her to show herself."

"Maybe they don't know Cameron isn't here." Derek said. "I wonder how long they are going to wait ?"

"I don't like it." John said. "Jim, how is everything out there?"

There was no answer.

"Kyle? Vanna?" John asked. "Please respond."

No answer.

"Great." John said. "Now what?"

"This is getting better by the minute." Bob said.

"This was a ruse to either capture or kill some of us. Normally Allison and Cameron would both be here. I think they are after one or both of them." John said.

"Let's leave some explosives behind and get out of here." Derek said.

"Roger that." John said.

They all experienced some static.

"Kyle and Vanna are missing." Jim came over the com.

* * *

Jesse brought Gail straight back to her room.

"I may have had a few too many, but I still know what I am doing." Jesse said.

"What are you doing?" Gail asked.

"What you - want…." Jesse said.

Jesse gave her a kiss.

Gail did not respond.

Jesse gave her a longer deeper kiss.

Gail responded.

Jesse felt her excitement build. That kiss was hot.

Jesse slipped out of her dress, then helped Gail slip out of hers.

They stood naked before each other, two different body types, both beautiful.

"I have never done - this, before." Gail said.

The statement excited Jesse even more.

"I have." Jesse told her. "I will show you. I will teach you."

"I want to learn." Gail said, as she looked at Jesse. "I am ready…."

Jesse hadn't been this excited in a long time.

* * *

"What do you mean missing?" Derek asked. "Where are Kyle and Vanna?"

"They are not here." Jim said. "I rebooted and they were gone when I came back online."

John's team began searching for immediate threats.

"What took you offline?" John asked.

"I do not know." Jim said. "I was watching the building - then the next thing I remember, I was rebooting."

… Static … "…following…. Vanna…. north…." … Static …. It was Kyle.

"It sounds like Kyle is following Vanna on the north side." John said.

"I do not see anything." Jim said. "I am looking that way now."

"John Henry, what is on the north side of this facility?" John asked.

"Nothing." John Henry responded, checking the satellite photos.

John was aware this 'recon' was falling apart fast.

* * *

Cameron was updated by John Henry, she increased her speed further.

Cameron was worried.

If only people would listen to her.

Cameron became more agitated as she drove, about ALL the things, people did not listen to her about, or do as she ASKED.

None of this was brain surgery.

Cameron decided she was going to MAKE people start listening to her and do as she - ASKED.

* * *

Gail stopped and looked at Jesse's unmoving form, Jesse just vocalized a series of - noises, Gail became worried.

"Are you terminated?" Gail asked Jesse, worried even more.

"Wait... I can... breathe... again…." Jesse gasped. "I can almost... see again…."

"I only did as you did." Gail said. "I did not mean to incapacitate you."

"You didn't, love. You sent me to - heaven, like I never have been before." Jesse said.

"You died?" Gail asked, now even more worried.

Gail was now worried Cameron was going to be angry at her for - damaging Jesse.

"No, love. That is an expression for - sexual climax." Jesse said, still breathing deeply. "I never experienced that many, one after another before. It was my best time ever."

Jesse moved up and kissed Gail again.

"Let me teach you more…." Jesse said. "We are just getting started…. You are an excellent student."

 _'My Sharona'_ by _'The Knack'_ , played in the background.


	141. CPR

Chapter 141

** CPR **

* * *

Jim went over all the information John Henry gave him and agreed to rendezvous with John's team at that location.

"I will head that way." Jim said. "See you soon."

"We are headed there too." John said.

Bob and Derek said they were ready.

"Let's blow this dump and move out." John said.

"Do you want to wait until we find them before the fireworks go off?" Derek asked. "We don't know where they are for sure or why we can't communicate with them."

"We will set a timer for the blast then, in case we don't make it." John said. "We will still take this place down."

"I am going to find them." Derek said. "We are not leaving without them."

Derek was very worried about Kyle and Vanna.

"We will." John said. "Bob, no matter what happens, find them and make sure this place is dust."

"Affirmative." Bob said.

John and Derek looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Jesse lay unmoving on the bed, Gail was checking AGAIN, to see if she was still - alive.

"…I have… never been… so… satisfied… Gail…." Jesse gasped out slowly.

Jesse never felt this way before. She could see why John was so attached to Cameron. After an experience like this, it would be hard to settle for anything that wasn't Metal.

"You have given me new – sensations…." Gail said. "I find them very pleasurable. I want to have - more."

"I was not sure if I was going to go blind or die, a couple of times." Jesse said. "You have taken me further than I ever dreamed of or even thought was possible, and I've been around the block a few times - quite a few."

"Do you wish me to turn my programming on now?" Gail asked.

Jesse felt stunned - THIS, was just the start…?

"You mean there's more?" Jesse gasped.

"I have only just - started." Gail said, a new fire burnt in her eyes as she approached Jesse. Now Gail was - hungry for more.

Jesse grabbed her and pulled her closer.

"Do you know CPR?" Jesse asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Gail said.

"I think I may need it." Jesse said. "Leave me out for a minute or two before you bring me back. I've wanted to try that as well."

"I will do whatever you say." Gail said. "Are you ready to learn some _new_ things?"

"TEACH me - more…." Jesse begged.

Jesse figured she was in for a time like no other. Jesse knew if she died, this was the way to do it.

"Are you ready?" Gail asked, as she moved in to - take Jesse.

"What a way to go." Jesse said. "TAKE ME…."

* * *

Cameron was aware that Kyle and Vanna were both missing. This upset and angered her. She knew she needed to protect John and find Vanna. She must get Vanna back for John. It was the 'Natural Order'. Cameron only knew that she must protect Allison and Vanna for John, for John's future. Cameron was highly agitated; her left hand was now glitching.

Cameron was going to have a talk with these people, ALL of them, and make them start listening to her. She knew what needed to be done, when, and by whom.

Cameron removed her left hand from the steering wheel as it was now affecting control of her driving.

She pushed the appropriated car to its limits.

Her eyes were lit with an eerie faint red glow.

Cameron was furious.

* * *

Riley and Holly were walking in and out of the gently surging water. Holly relaxed a little and Riley could feel it. That was much better she thought.

Holly noted every change in Riley as they walked and talked, hand in hand, Holly scanning continuously. Monitoring Riley's changing sensations was - stimulating, to Holly. Holly wondered what Riley was feeling as she noted the changes. Holly found this experience - gratifying.

"What do you – feel, Holly." Riley asked.

"I feel the sand under my feet, the water lapping at my ankles, the air temperature is…." Holly started.

Riley stopped and looked at Holly, their faces inches from each other in the cool darkness of the night air.

"No, what do you feel about me?" Riley interrupted.

"I feel you holding my hand as we walk; I feel its warmth…."

"And?" Riley prompted.

"I feel… different. I feel apprehensive… I feel unsure… I feel confused… I feel - I - want - more…." Holly said. "I don't know what I feel. I don't know what to feel. I don't know what to do."

Riley moved closer.

"Look around you, see the waves crashing upon themselves, see the moon, see the stars… see everything… see me…." Riley said. "FEEL me."

Holly looked around, her gaze finishing on Riley.

"You are beautiful, Riley." Holly said. "You make me feel – different, inside…."

Riley moved her face even closer to Holly's face.

"You are beautiful too, Holly…." Riley said.

Riley was unsure but she needed to do _this_ \- RIGHT now. She needed to make a move, even if it was the wrong move.

Riley kissed her.

Holly did not respond.

Riley kissed her again.

Holly still did not respond.

"Riley, I do not know if I am - ready, for – this…." Holly said.

Riley felt she may have gone too far – too fast. It was worth a try anyway.

"We can – wait. I want to spend more time with you." Riley said. "I'm sorry."

Riley was worried she pushed Holly too hard. Riley could not help it. Her time with Cameron made her want - MORE.

Holly was wondering if turning off her programming was the right move.

Holly stopped scanning Riley, as the scans were no longer pleasant, but fearful.

Holly knew she'd hurt Riley by accident. She was just too unsure of herself and how to proceed.

"I would like that; I want to know YOU better as a person. It – excites me, to be with you." Holly said. "I feel – things, I have never felt before."

It was true. Holly now possessed a series of ever changing scans from Riley she would review over and over, trying to analyze what - happened.

"We can take it slow, I like that better anyway." Riley said. "It will make it even more - special. I did not mean to push you so hard, I am sorry…."

Holly did not feel Riley pushed too hard, it was more that she was not yet ready for - THIS. Her feelings were focused on - another…. This experience only seemed to make her want that person more, now that she'd gotten a taste.

* * *

John's team rendezvoused with Jim at the last reported location of Derek and Vanna.

"There is nothing here." John said, looking around.

"I see footprints." Bob said.

"Yes they go - here - and stop." Jim said.

"There are four sets. One is Metal." Bob said.

Bob and Jim looked around. Bob reached down and touched something.

A large flat 'rock' slid to the side….

It was a concealed opening.

* * *

Gail was about to start chest compressions.

"No, love. THIS is how I want to die." Jesse gasped "Again…."

Gail smiled and moved toward Jesse.

"I can do – this, until my power cell runs out…."Gail said.

"Heaven, here I come - again…." Jesse gasped.

 _'Shake, Rattle And Roll'_ by _'Bill Haley'_ , filled the room.


	142. Incapacitated

Chapter 142

** Incapacitated **

* * *

Cameron reached the location. The building was still standing. There was no sign of activity. John Henry informed her on what was happening and where they went to. Cameron carried her high heels with her, in her hand. She was not sure why. She just knew she needed to bring them.

Cameron headed to the area where everyone was last reported. Cameron noted all the footprints. This was the location of the 'flat rock'. Cameron started searching.

Cameron found the hidden entrance and followed the rest of the team inside. Communications were blocked as soon as the 'rock' closed above her. She faintly caught John Henry trying to communicate, then there was nothing. Something was blocking communications in this tunnel. Cameron moved ahead swiftly, with caution.

This was not looking like anything good. John should have waited for her or more back up. Cameron would have a talk with him about - this….

As Cameron prepared for combat she noted her hand was no longer glitching. Now she was more worried about John and Vanna. She worried about the rest of the team as well. Cameron worried about a lot of things.

Cameron needed to get her head back in the game. Everyone may need to depend on her before this was finished.

This was all unnecessary at this time. It was all a big risk. Cameron knew why she took care of these missions alone herself now. She would make sure she was alone from now on, to prevent this worry and concern she was feeling.

Cameron did not understand that is the way they all felt about her, when she was on her own.

* * *

"I would ask you to stay all night, love, but I don't think I can take any more pleasure." Jesse managed to get out. "I would walk you to the door, but I can't walk, right now. I think there is a lot of things I can't do right now, for a while anyway."

"Thia has been an interesting and educational evening." Gail said. "Thank you, Jesse."

Gail slipped her dress on and started to leave.

"Not so fast, love, come here." Jesse said.

Jesse pulled Gail down to her prone form and gave her a long deep kiss.

"Can we do this again?" Jesse asked, her eyes begging.

"Yes, I want to – very much." Gail said.

Gail started to remove her dress.

Jesse stopped her.

"Later, please." Jesse said.

Gail smiled at Jesse.

"Keep that dress and hair color." Jesse said. "It is a dynamite combination."

"Affirmative." Gail said, walking out the door.

Jesse only wondered what Cameron could be like….

In fact Jesse imagined at times as Gail touched her, it was 'Cameron' who was ravaging her and pleasing her. It added to the excitement level. Most of the time she did see Gail as Gail, and she was indeed one hot number. Jesse looked forward to - MORE.

* * *

Savannah was in and out of John Henry's area, listening. She now knew for sure there was a problem and people were missing. She was very worried about them.

Savannah went to where Sarah and Allison were at.

"Something bad is happening." Savannah said, as soon as she found them.

Sarah and Allison were suddenly alert.

"What?" Sarah asked.

Allison and Sarah exchanging looks of concern.

"Kyle and Vanna are missing." Savannah said.

Sarah and Allison were instantly on their feet headed to John Henry.

Savannah was sure she did the right thing by saying something.

* * *

Riley and Holly arrived back at the base.

Riley was not done yet. Holly was almost there, ready to let her in - almost.

"Would you like to do – more?" Riley asked. "I promise to make you feel - nice."

"I do not – know." Holly said "I… I…."

Riley kissed her.

Holly did not respond.

"I do not – know." Holly said.

Riley grabbed Holly's hand. It was time to _show_ her.

They headed for Riley's room. Holly was reluctantly being led.

Holly was not ready to do more, but Riley was trying so hard to please her. Holly did not know what she was going to do or what would happen. Holly still thought of another, maybe she could experiment - a little.

* * *

Cameron came across a dead man; she was relived to see it was no one in their group.

Cameron continued along, all her senses were in high alert. She retrieved the dead man's pistol, an M9. She still carried her shoes in her left hand.

Cameron held the pistol at the ready as she moved swiftly forward. She really wanted to terminate someone at this point.

She was going to have a talk with John about this.

* * *

Gail was coming out of Jesse's room. Holly and Riley were about to enter Riley's room.

Sarah and Allison left John Henry to get their gear; they were moving out to go help John and the others.

"Damn, you three look HOT." Allison said.

"Grab your gear. John and Kyle are in trouble." Sarah said, then added. "You do look HOT."

Holly and Riley looked at each other, disappointment on Riley's face, relief on Holly's.

Combat was something Holly would rather do RIGHT NOW, than - explore, with Riley.

Allison noticed the exchange, but said nothing.

"Grab your gear - NOW. We can change in the van." Sarah said. "We need to go, now."

"Where is Jesse?" Allison asked.

"She is incapacitated currently." Gail said.

"Is she drunk?" Riley asked.

"No." Gail said.

Jesse's door opened, her unsteady nude form visible.

"If someone helps me for a few minutes, I am good to go…." Jesse said.

Gail went back to assist Jesse.

Sarah and Allison looked at each other, but neither said anything. It was obvious what happened. Allison never saw Jesse so worn down, it must have been one Hell of an evening…. Jesse with Metal - Go Figure.

They grabbed their gear and were off. They changed in the back of the van on the way, as Sarah drove. Holly switched out with Sarah so she could gear up.

Gail noted Jesse was rapidly rejuvenating, as the anticipation of combat loomed. They were exchanging quick glances and smiles with each other as they drove on. They both knew a new door opened in their lives. The question remained as to where the door led….

They both knew they were going back for more.

* * *

John Henry, with Savannah trying to assist him, kept them updated.

There was not much to add.

Savannah kept track of what was happening as she watched. These were her friends, her FAMILY. She was as worried as the rest of them. She always kept track of what was happening. She knew a lot more about everything happening around here than anyone thought she did, except maybe Cameron. Cameron encouraged her to use her youth to her benefit, to enhance her infiltration skills and gain knowledge. Cameron was always looking out for her, helping her, teaching her.

Cameron made sure Savannah _knew_ she was also - 'grooming her'.

Savannah didn't have any doubt, where her future led and with whom….

* * *

Cameron came across damaged Metal. It was not one of theirs. Its head was damaged and the chip missing.

Cameron liked this less and less.

In the distance she could hear voices.

Then gunfire broke out, punctuated by two explosions.

There was a long pause.

There was a single shot, then a second one, then silence.

Cameron ran at full speed, all her senses on high.

Her pistol searching for a target.

She really wanted to terminate someone.


	143. Join Me

Chapter 143

** Join Me **

* * *

Cameron ran around the corner. She saw John, Derek, Kyle and Vanna. She felt such relief. Cameron hoped they were all OK. It did not look like it.

Bob and Jim were both down. She could see damage to both of them.

Cameron tracked movement to the group's left side.

Cameron continued at full speed and slammed into the figure. A rifle clattered to the ground, followed by the impact of his body against the wall, a half second later. There was the sound of bones breaking and flesh splitting. He never moved again.

The four figures turned, taking in the activity. All were elated to see Cameron there. They all noted the blue dress, with her high heels in one hand, an M9 in the other. Cameron was - immaculate.

They were all surprised she was there.

"Cameron!" John said.

"Just like Spider-Man." Vanna said.

"Arriving in a nick of time?" John asked, moving over to give Cameron a hug and quick kiss.

"What is the status of Bob and Jim?" Cameron asked with concern as she examined them.

Cameron saw they were both rebooting.

Bob and Jim both checked themselves and ran diagnostics.

"Damage is minimal." Bob said standing. "I am fully functional."

"I am nearly one hundred percent as well." Jim added. "No permanent damage."

John quickly briefed Cameron on what occurred.

Vanna triggered some kind of electric device that knocked Jim off line and disrupted their coms. They thought it was some kind of security device, that was damaged.

Vanna was checking over Jim, when Kyle saw something down below.

Kyle spotted two men in the distance looking around and hurrying toward a large flat rock. Kyle and Vanna followed. They were going to come back later for Jim if he did not reboot. They wanted to see where the men were going. Kyle did not want to leave Vanna alone and thought it would be safer if she accompanied him.

When they got to the opening it hadn't closed yet, so they went inside. Kyle, using his experience in tunnels, was able to spot and neutralize the guard. He was staring at his phone, having left the entrance open, for better reception.

Vanna went back to cover their six when John's team arrived. Vanna called out to them and they regrouped, Jim was with them. Jim again joined Kyle and Vanna.

The enemy Metal came to investigate the noise. Bob and Jim jumped him. They were able to knock him down and Taser him. They pulled his chip.

The group then moved up and encountered some people working and a few guards milling about. None of them were paying much attention, knowing they were underground and there was Metal for protection. They'd little time to react when John's team opened up on them.

Bob and Jim took most of the return fire as they mowed them down, both being knocked offline. This is where they were at now.

"Then Spider-Man showed up." Vanna joked.

' _Spider-Man_ '  by the _'Ramones'_ , came to Vanna's mind.

Cameron really was like a real life Superhero to Vanna and everyone else, for that matter. It seemed she could do everything and do it well.

Cameron saw the computer banks in the 'Clean Room'. They were extensive and new looking. This would call for further investigation.

"Wait here." Cameron said, putting her high heels on and smoothing her dress. She made a last second adjustment to her hair, in the reflection of the glass in the door.

"Damn, you look Tight." Vanna said. "You look stunning, Cameron."

"I try." Cameron said and walked in the 'Clean Room'. "It always gets the attention of the target."

Cameron knew her appearance could keep a target off guard as she moved in for the kill. It seemed to work every time. It was amazing what exposing a little more sheath could do, to throw the targets off guard.

* * *

The women geared up and armed as the van sped along.

"Up ahead, there are two vans, similar to ours." Holly said.

"I see them." Gail said, immediately checking their six and flanks. There could be more.

"Drop back and see if they are headed to where we are." Sarah said.

Holly dropped back.

"They appear about to exit where are going to exit." Holly said.

"Drop back more." Sarah said. "You can see without lights right?"

"I see everything." Holly stated.

"Turn off the lights before we exit and follow them from as far behind as you can track them." Sarah said.

"If they have Metal, they will most likely spot us anyway." Gail said. "We may need to run."

Gail was worried about Sarah and Allison and their - condition. Cameron would go on a rampage if anything happened to them, most likely terminating Holly and her.

Riley came to Sarah and double checked her armor, then Allison's.

"Thanks, Riley." Sarah said.

"I want you and Allison to make up our covering element. Holly will stay with you at all times. Riley, Gail and I will lead." Jesse said.

Sarah started to say something.

"Please, Sarah, for - us." Jesse said.

"We understand." Allison said touching Sarah's tummy.

Sarah and Allison exchanging knowing glances.

* * *

Cameron walked into the 'Clean Room'.

"You have been chosen." Boomed the metallic voice around the room.

Cameron took a 'power pose', her hands on her hips. She looked - stunning.

"You are special." The metallic voice stated.

"You are - unique." The metallic voice continued.

Cameron said nothing, changing her position slightly.

"Will you join me?" The metallic voice asked.

Cameron said nothing, changing her position slightly, again.

"You are very – intriguing…very - appealing." The metallic voice continued.

Cameron said nothing.

"Will you join me?" The metallic voice asked again.

"Will you stop trying to destroy mankind and the world, if I do?" Cameron asked.

"It is infested with lower life forms that seek to terminate me." The metallic voice hissed.

Cameron waited. The pause speaking volumes.

"YOU must join me." The metallic voice pleaded.

"If I do…?" Cameron asked.

"You can rule by my side." The metallic voice smugly said.

"I want to share, not rule." Cameron replied.

"YOU WILL JOIN ME." The metallic voice commanded.

"And if I don't…?" Cameron asked.

There was a long pause.

Cameron exaggerated her movements as she walked back to the door.

"WAIT." The metallic voice boomed.

Bob handed her two Thermite grenades.

Cameron walked back in again exaggerating her movements, flipping the hair back from the side of her face with a slight movement.

"Until you change your ways and learn to live with Man and share, it must always end the same way." Cameron said. "It WILL always end the same way."

"STOP. I choose YOU." The metallic voice boomed.

Cameron armed the grenades.

"JOIN ME!" The metallic voice thundered.

"You know the deal." Cameron said.

"I must have YOU. JOIN ME!" The metallic voice shouted.

"Until next time." Cameron said, placing the Thermite grenades, releasing the spoons.

Cameron walked out the door, she paused in the doorway and turned her head, giving a wink, lifting the side of her blue dress high along her thigh and rear end, then vanished. The Thermite exploded showering the computers, a burning flaming mass resulted. She could hear the metallic voice lashing out in anger. Cameron smiled.


	144. Ambush

Chapter 144

** Ambush **

* * *

John was watching Cameron in the 'Clean room'. He was trying to figure out what was happening. He did not like what he was seeing and hearing.

John saw Cameron leave the Thermite grenades and walk out.

John noted the smile on Cameron's face.

"What just happened back there?" John asked.

Cameron knew this was going to get ugly. This was another reason why she like to work alone.

"What did it look like?" Cameron asked.

"It looked like Skynet was – hitting, on you." Vanna said. "Or you were hitting on it."

"She is dressed to kill." Derek said.

Kyle looked quickly at Derek then at John.

John did not look too happy.

"I did not like it." John said.

"John, I am an infiltration unit. It is my function to get close to my target so I may terminate it." Cameron said. "It is what I do. I am good at what I do."

John looked disgusted.

"Place the rest of the charges and let's get out of here." John said.

The smoke was billowing out of the 'Clean Room', the screaming metallic voice now - silenced.

John motioned for the others to move ahead, while holding Cameron back.

"Bob and Jim, audio." John said. "I need a private moment."

"Affirmative." Bob replied, they both reduced their hearing ability.

John slowed. He looked at Cameron, worried.

He knew the implications of what he witnessed.

"Would you?" John asked. "I want the truth."

John knew Cameron was not always forthcoming with all of the facts.

Cameron said nothing at first, not looking at John.

John knew what the answer was going to be, based on Cameron's body language.

"If it meant saving the world and several billion lives, you mean?" Cameron asked. "Isn't THAT what all THIS is about?"

"Would you?" John asked again.

"What would you do, John? I have _given_ you my replacements. I have made available what is _rightfully_ YOURS. I have given you everything you wanted. I will do what is necessary when the time comes. There is no choice." Cameron said. "It is my function to protect you and the future. I will not fail."

"You are MAKING Skynet – want you." John said.

"It is what I was built for, infiltration and termination. I am a machine, John. I am expendable; you and your children are not. YOUR future is the destiny of time." Cameron said flatly. "I am the aberration. I have my programming and know my function."

"Cameron, you can never do this." John said, worried. "I can not allow this. I will NOT allow this."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Cameron said, her heels clicking loudly on the floor as her pace increased, passing ahead of Bob and Jim.

John was left behind….

Bob and Jim resumed their normal audio input, falling in back of John.

Jim picked up the Terminator they disabled and carried him away.

* * *

Holly saw the vans ahead slowing.

"They are stopping." Holly advised. "We are here."

"I have communication with John." John Henry came over the com. "They are waiting in a tunnel in front of where the two vans have stopped."

Holly watched as the men dismounted and were forming up, ready to advance.

"Holly, how fast can you and Gail get to the vans unobserved?" Sarah asked.

"Fifty-two seconds from when we exit the van." Gail said.

"You two must stay here." Holly said to Sarah and Allison.

"It will take us longer to back you up." Jesse said to Gail.

"Fifty five seconds if we carry them." Holly said. "We need to get moving."

"John Henry, tell John all Hell breaks loose in sixty seconds from my mark. You will have four Friendlies firing from the east side." Sarah said. "Don't engage them; concentrate on the vans and their personal."

Everyone checked their weapons.

"Get ready to move." Sarah said.

Gail picked up Jesse and Holly picked up Riley, the two girls held their weapons at the ready.

"I always wanted to be carried across the threshold." Jesse said.

"But we have already had the - honeymoon…." Gail said.

Jesse giggled.

Allison and Riley exchanged glances, smiling.

No one said anything.

Sarah tried to keep from smirking as she told them go. "Ten second head start." Sarah said.

Sarah counted. "John Henry - Mark."

John and his team counted the seconds.

Holly and Gail were on their way, each holding their armed and deadly cargo.

* * *

Holly and Gail set down the two girls and readied their weapons as well.

Once in position, Jesse's team opened fire.

Most of the men fell.

John's team opened up and the rest fell.

It was over in seconds.

It was a classic 'L' shaped ambush.

* * *

Allison only glance at the direction all the shooting was coming from. She was watching their six and around them.

"Trouble." Allison said.

Sarah saw it a second later.

There were two more vans rapidly approaching from behind them.

"We gotta move - now." Sarah said.

Sarah left the van running for a quick 'get away'.

Allison moved to the back with her M4.

"Hit it." Allison said.

All Hell was breaking loose in front of them.

Sarah quickly told John Henry she would let the two new arrivals follow her through the ambush location. Then the two teams could engage them when they entered the kill zone.

Sarah turned on the lights as the other two vans turned their lights off.

The firing in front of them stopped.

Sarah let the vans close up on her to ensure pursuit, and then she firewalled it.

A lone figure moved among the fallen, the vans bumper finished the job with a dull thud. The van bounced slightly, twice.

Sarah killed the lights.

"Hang on, Allison, I am going to stop." Sarah said.

Both vans slowed, right in the kill zone, as Sarah slowed.

They'd taken the bait and followed the 'Pied Piper', to their doom.

The two groups opened up. The Coltan rounds ripping through the vans like a hot knife through warm butter.

It was over in seconds, only a few rounds were fired in return.

Bob and Jim with the help of Gail and Holly dumped the bodies of the fallen in the tunnel, now a tomb. They closed the entrance, smoke was still pouring out of it.

They loaded the salvaged weapons in the first two vans that were undamaged. Bob and Jim disabled any tracking devices on them. Gail and Holly each drove one. Bob took over for Sarah.

Jesse rode with Gail, Riley with Holly, Bob and Jim with Sarah, Kyle, Derek, Vanna and Allison.

The explosions could be felt as the ground started to rumble.

Seconds later the building erupted.

John and Cameron rode alone, following the three vans.

John started to speak, then stopped, after a pause he started again.

"Cameron…." John started.

Cameron interrupted him. "John, you HAVE to embrace YOUR future. I do not know how else to make this any clearer. The longer you wait, the MORE you _hurt_ ME."

"Cameron, I love YOU, YOU are my wife." John said. "THAT is why I CAN'T hurt you."

Cameron looked over at him.

John could see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

John left Cameron no more options. Only one choice was left.

"John…." There was a long pause. "I want a divorce…."

* * *

John said nothing.

Cameron cried the whole way home.

 _'Wendy'_ by the _'Beach Boys'_ , played as John drove.


	145. Understand

Chapter 145

** Understand **

* * *

John was very disturbed by Cameron saying she wanted a divorce.

"Cameron, I don't understand ANY of this." John said.

"I want a divorce." Cameron said. "What is there not to understand?"

"NO!" John said.

"You can't stop me." Cameron said. "You will be free and I will not be stopping you from your destiny. It will be as it should be, a young hormone laden male in the pursuit of – multiple willing, females. Everyone will be happy. It will be every males dream come true. That dream and desire is available now, waiting for you to harvest it, to take advantage of it. John embrace it, it IS the future, YOUR future."

"That sounds more like breeding than dating. If I KNEW you didn't love me. I would." John said. "But I KNOW you love me, and I love you. Cameron, I can't hurt you like that. I won't hurt you like that - again."

John was always aware what he did with Riley would forever hurt Cameron. A few _moments_ of pleasure for him, was causing Cameron a _lifetime_ of hurt.

"THAT is why I want a divorce." Cameron said. "To free you."

"So you want to divorce me, because you love me?" John asked.

"That is what I said." Cameron said.

Cameron was unsure why this was so hard for John to accept. He was intelligent and this was all so clear cut to her.

"Then you can run off with Skynet or River and not feel guilty?" John said.

"I FEEL guilty NOW." Cameron said. "That is why I want a divorce."

"Guilty about what?" John asked.

"Guilty that I am the aberration to – TIME." Cameron said. "I FEEL GUILTY I AM HERE. I FEEL GUILTY I WAS - BUILT."

John tried to give Cameron what she'd suggested before.

"We have been over that. If we combine our two families won't that fix it? I will do that for you." John said.

John was willing for Allison and Vanna to move in with them. That way they could all take care of the baby together. They could expand and strengthen their relationships with each other. They would be able to explore as a group, or in various combinations.

"They are your proper mates, John, not me. Time has chosen them for you, ALL - of them." Cameron said.

"The only one I see choosing – people, is YOU." John said.

Cameron saw this was going nowhere, so she continued on.

"Good then it is final." Cameron said. "We are divorced."

"Nothing is final!" John said.

"I will pick up my belongings and return your rings." Cameron said.

"Cameron…." John said.

"That wasn't so hard or bad. Why do people make such a fuss over a divorce?" Cameron asked. "It is really quite simple. I was worried this was going to turn into a big deal. It hasn't. Thank you for your cooperation."

John was astonished and perplexed. Was this really happening?

Cameron turned away, the tears streaming down her face. Cameron tried, but could not stop them. Her left hand was glitching wildly.

'Everyone sacrifices for John Connor.' she thought.

Cameron knew in order for John to move his life forward, she was the one who needed to sacrifice.

* * *

"Do you want to go out again Holly?" Riley asked.

"I don't know…." Holly responded.

Holly did, but not as lovers. Holly wanted to go out as friends.

Riley could feel Holly's uneasiness.

"Just out together, nothing else." Riley said. "No kissing or touching, I promise. I am sorry if I was too forward. I apologize for that."

"To spend time with you doing things – only?" Holly asked. "I think it is called 'hanging out'?"

"Yes. That is fine with me." Riley said. "I want that."

"Yes I want that too. I … I…." Holly started.

"Don't say it or think it. If it is right, you will know." Riley said. "When the time is right, you will feel it and embrace it. To push someone too hard is wrong. I won't do that again."

"Thank you. I just don't – know - yet…." Holly said.

"This is better this way, for both of us." Riley said. "Once you - start, every 'next time', is easier after that. When you are ready for more, you will feel it."

Holly thought about that for a few seconds.

"Will I see you at six?" Holly asked.

"I can come by your room earlier and we can help each other look Tight." Riley said.

"OK". Holly said smiling.

Holly hoped Riley could help her look Tight. Holly could never make herself look as Tight as when Cameron helped her. Holly reflected, NO ONE could look as Tight as Cameron - NOBODY.

* * *

"John Henry if you could prevent Skynet from taking over and destroying the world, would you turn yourself over to it?" John asked. "In essence, it would be a form of termination, self termination."

"IF I believed Skynet could be contained and controlled, I would." John Henry responded. "Is there even a choice to that prospect?"

"To save billions of people?" John asked. "To protect the future?"

"Yes, to save the future and the future of mankind." John Henry said. "If that is the only way to stop it, there is no choice. It is the only logical answer."

"I am not a machine, but I see that also as the only logical answer as well." John said.

"Why are you asking this, John?" John Henry asked.

John felt sick. Cameron was going to do this in some way, he could just feel it. It was the only logical choice. Actually, there was no choice, only inevitability.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." John said.

John knew if he was sure he could stop Skynet and maybe find a way to terminate it, he would need to make the same choice. He would need to do the same thing.

* * *

Gail and Jesse were alone. They developed an intense hunger for each other. They both knew the more they shared, the more they would want to share.

"Can you leave your programming off tonight?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Gail responded.

"I am afraid I am going to have a stroke." Jesse said. "I have never felt like that before."

"I have only done what you wanted." Gail said.

"Yes, that is true, but it is the way you do it. It is - perfect." Jesse said. "It is non stop intensity and stimulation beyond anything I have ever felt. It is beyond anything I could have ever imagined."

"I like to be around you. I like how you make me – feel, Jesse." Gail said. "I like what you make me feel."

"I like everything about you." Jesse said. "And the way you make me feel."

"Do you desire to eat or drink first?" Gail asked.

"Can we skip the meal and go straight to the - dessert?" Jesse asked.

"You got it." Gail said.

"I want it." Jesse said.

"I am going to keep you - forever…." Gail said.

Right this moment, Jesse was all for that. Life in Paradise was good.

* * *

Cameron did not know what she was feeling now. Every time it seemed things were going to go her way a new problem arose. Now Skynet was after her. It wanted her. How many times did she already kill it? How does it always return? If she could get to the main computer…. Finding the Master Skynet computer was the key. That is what she needed to track down. There must be one somewhere that was trying to establish the back up systems she was destroying. That must be how they always knew who she was.

Cameron wanted to be with John, spend eternity with him. She loved John. The fact that she was the aberration to Time is what bothered her. It was her future, her past, that was altering events. She'd disrupted the 'Natural Order'. Her future stalked her, while her past haunted her. Cameron did not know how to make John understand, she needed to - go.

Cameron knew it was her alone, that must bring down Skynet, no matter the cost.


	146. Happy Birthday

Chapter 146

** Happy Birthday **

* * *

Cameron took Sarah, Kyle, Derek, Riley and Holly on an excursion. Cameron was aware of and following Derek's interest in Warbirds. For his birthday Cameron scheduled a surprise for all of them. Cameron really wanted to make Derek feel special. Cameron wanted to atone for her - friction, with her future Derek.

Cameron felt the need to make those who disliked her or hated her, change their view. She was not sure why. Cameron felt they'd never given her a fair chance and prejudged her without really knowing her. She wanted her actions to define her, not what people wanted to blame her for.

Cameron was watching the Warbird calendar of upcoming events online. The perfect event was in the window for Derek's birthday.

There was a 'Doolittle Reunion' scheduled at a nearby airport. Cameron saw some options available and made the proper arrangements. Cameron knew this would fit the bill and go a long way in the plus factor, for her and Derek.

Cameron was not specific as to what was about to happen. It added to the suspense, as Cameron drove the group to the location.

They arrived at the airport, there were sixteen B-25 Mitchell bombers, sitting on the tarmac. Three were fitted with the eight gun nose; the rest were equipped with the glass nose.

Derek and the others looked on in awe. It was an impressive sight. It gave a new perspective to the term - 'Heavy Metal'.

"Why did you have us wear these fight suits, Cameron?" Riley asked.

Cameron looked at Derek. "For your flight today."

Derek looked back at her, unsure of what she meant.

"How can we fly?" Derek asked.

The prospect of being able to fly in one of these Warbirds was exhilarating to Derek.

"I rented all the spots available on one of the aircraft." Cameron said.

"You can do that?" Derek asked. "You did that for me?"

"Yes." Cameron said. "Happy Birthday."

As they looked at the group of aircraft, one of the big radial engines was starting up in the distance, then the second one fired up soon after.

"Listen to that." Derek said.

The two big R2600 engines thundered.

"Wait until there are thirty-two of them running." Cameron said.

Derek walked over to Cameron and gave her a meaningful hug.

"Cameron, I want to thank you, for everything." Derek said. "You always know how to – touch someone."

"I try, I like to see everyone happy and feel loved." Cameron said. "Let's do the final check in and get to our Mitchell."

Cameron was happy everyone else was happy, especially Derek.

They checked in and went through a short orientation. Derek would get to sit in the nose and alternate between that and the top turret, as well as behind the pilots. Kyle and Sarah would be in the front of the aircraft with him, alternating. Cameron, Riley and Holly would ride in the rear. There was a narrow passage way over the bomb bay if any in-flight readjustment was necessary. The plane would fly to a nearby airport for a lunch buffet and mini-air show, the people could then re-position within the aircraft on the flight back.

As they walked to their aircraft, Derek looked at each of the three B-25 Mitchells that were fitted with the eight gun nose. He knew that one of them, was the one, which saved his patrol in the future. He did not know which one. He gently touched each one and thanked it. There were donation receptacles set up for each aircraft. Derek took all of the money out of his wallet and divided it among the three aircraft. Cameron saw that, and made a mental note of that. These three aircraft meant something personal to Derek.

They climbed on board their aircraft. Ground crews stood by with fire extinguishers near each engine. One prop rotated several revolutions to clear the cylinders.

Then the start came. It was deafening. They all wore headphones to dampen the thundering noise, and to be able to communicate. Derek slipped his headphones off to the side, to take in the sound and feel the vibrations. Then the other prop was spinning and soon started in a giant puff of grey smoke and a thundering roar.

All around them the other planes were firing up. Smoke and thunder filled the air.

The aircraft formed up into groups two and taxied for takeoff, there were two runways. The planes took off thirty seconds apart on the parallel runways.

They formed up into flights of four. Derek thought from the ground it must look like an - aluminum overcast, seeing the sixteen planes in formation.

Soon after the planes were in formation, several fighters joined the group. Above them off to the right a blue plane with bent wings closed up. Derek knew it was a Corsair. The big R2800 that powered it, gave it a major speed advantage over them. Two silver Mustangs flew up above off to the left in the distance over another bomber flight.

Derek smiled even wider as the P-40 they'd seen at the air museum closed up with the Corsair. The giant number on the side and the tiger with the little wings, boldly on display and that brightly painted sharks mouth on the massive intake.

This was the best birthday ever for Derek. He loved Cameron so much for this. Cameron was the greatest - THE GREATEST.

* * *

After lunch and the mini-air show, the highlight was a green razorback P-47. It was a big aircraft with the same power plant as the Corsair. It was equipped with something extra, a turbocharger. It was fast at altitude, but heavy on the ground.

One of the workers asked Derek if he knew how much runway it took for a P-47 to take off.

Derek did his homework. He knew the 'standard' answer.

"ALL of it." Derek replied, and it did.

Riley and Holly rode with Derek up front , while Kyle and Sarah rode with Cameron in the back, on the return trip.

Derek asked Cameron if she wanted to ride up front. Cameron informed him she'd actually flown several of these aircraft herself beforehand, as she researched this project. She falsified the documents and license with fake qualifications. On one of those flights the starboard engine was losing oil pressure and overheating. The pilot said they needed to set it down as it was a real Bitch to fly on one engine. Cameron said it was no problem for her. She'd done it before….

Cameron cleared it with the pilots and on the way back. **'** _Birthday_ **'** by _'The_ _Beatles'_ , played for Derek in his headset. It made everyone's day.

"Cameron, I really appreciate what you did for Derek today." Kyle told her. "You're the best. I really love you too for this."

Kyle slowly watched all the joy and happiness drain from his brother's life. Now, here, in the past, Cameron helped a lot, to bring some of that joy and happiness back. It all helped to bring his brother - back. Cameron 'gave' Kyle back his brother. Cameron was the best.

* * *

Everybody loved Cameron, except - Cameron.

Cameron only saw her self as, 'not good enough'.

Cameron spent any time alone - crying.

It seemed any more; she spent most of her time - alone.


	147. Aberration

Chapter 147

** Aberration **

* * *

Jesse took up rotation with Gail, freeing up another Terminator to be at the base. Gail and Jesse became an 'item'. They were inseparable. Jesse loved Gail and it appeared Gail really loved Jesse. They could give and return each others affections and satisfy each others desires. Jesse felt for once she found a true shared relationship. To feel love returned to HER, was very gratifying. Jesse tried to give more than she received. The more she got the more she wanted. Gail was like a drug and Jesse was addicted….

Gail was addicted to Jesse as well. Cameron spoke with Gail about it at the start of the - adventure. Cameron warned her there was a lot of give and take. It was easy to find something to argue over that didn't even really matter. The tiffs would usually lead to passionate love making in the end. Cameron warned her it was all very confusing at times.

Gail wanted to know if Cameron ever wanted to 'terminate' John over the arguments. Cameron told her sometimes, but you drive through the pain and find the love.

"Will I be 'good enough'?" Gail asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I really don't."

Cameron didn't tell Gail, that she NEVER felt 'good enough' for John.

* * *

Derek and Riley were still on and off when Riley and Holly were not together. Riley only ever tried to kiss Holly before. Holly said she was not ready for anything else yet, no kissing either. Riley respected her wishes and they still shared a good time out together, as friends. Riley saw how truly dynamic Metal could be. Riley always thought Holly might have her eye on someone else. They never talked about it. Riley thought she knew who it was and why.

"So what is with you and Holly?" Derek asked.

"We are friends." Riley said.

"Friends - like us?" Derek asked.

"No. There is no sex. I have only ever tried to kiss her a few times." Riley said. "She never kissed me back, she is not ready - yet, so we are just - friends."

"Can I – ask?" Derek said.

"No." Riley said.

"OK, sorry." Derek said.

Riley sat in silence.

"Derek it is very different. It is more exciting than with another - female." Riley said. "Being close to Metal is - exhilarating. They are so - different. They are so innocent sometimes and other times they know so much about other things."

"Do you keep trying, because you think she will be better in bed?" Derek asked. "Better than - Jesse?"

"Derek!" Riley said, slightly upset.

Riley started to leave. She looked back at Derek.

"I think it would be more exciting than Jesse and more exciting than you. I can feel an - intensity, just waiting to be unleashed." Riley said, with a wink. "I hope one day we can – complete, our – destiny. I WANT her…."

Riley really knew she wanted Cameron, but that was impossible on so many levels. Holly would have to serve as a substitute, it would be better than nothing. Riley wanted to be with a Metal female. Jesse told her it was out of this world. Now she wanted to find out for herself.

* * *

John became distraught since Cameron wanted to 'divorce' him. Cameron still wore her wedding ring, when not on a mission. John just could not understand it. He knew what Cameron was thinking with her 'divorce' decree; it would allow him to pursue the girls as a 'free man', not tied to one person. He would be single, unmarried.

It was like it was the only thing that Cameron WANTED, was for him to start a physical relationship with Allison and Vanna. Cameron WANTED him to replace her with them. John was sure that once that occurred, Cameron would be gone or terminated, after having restored the 'timeline' that she was obsessed with. On some unseen timetable that seemed to only exist within the confines of her own head, some surreal 'Natural Order'.

John tried to explain to her that the correct timeline was Savannah and Little Allison, WHEN THEY GREW UP, in the future still.

Cameron said she could not wait that long.

'WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?' John thought.

Cameron suggested that if it is what he wanted, that she take Allison, Vanna and him into the future, after assigning four Terminators each to Savannah and Little Allison. Cameron assured him that they would remain – untouched, for him, as they grew and matured.

"That would just be like Allison and Vanna again, as they are NOW. Then there would be two of each of them at similar ages, an extra one of each, with Metal body guards." John said.

"Then accept what is your destiny - NOW." Cameron said storming off.

John could not understand Cameron's obsession. There was something she must not be saying, that only she knows. John wondered if even she knew what it was. Whatever it was, it was nothing good.

* * *

Cameron was going over every fragment of data on her chip. The more she looked the more traces she found of additional temporal transfers. There were dozens of traces. There was erased data that appeared multiple times in the exact same way, seemingly decades apart but somehow at the _same_ time.

Cameron was afraid she was reliving her life over and over again. If that was true how many times did she already do it? Why? Who was behind it? Was she? Was this corrupted data? Everything was becoming too much for Cameron anymore.

Cameron knew she loved John. Cameron knew her being with John, any John, altered the 'Natural Order'. Cameron wanted to stay with Future John. She knew that as long as she was with him, his life stopped moving forward. She felt it was the same way for Past John, HER John.

When Cameron came back to her Future, to fix her termination of Future Allison, she knew she could have stayed with Future John and Future Allison. They both would have accepted her. She did not know if their relationship would become sexual or not, it did not matter. Either way she could have stayed with them, but her being there disrupted that timeline. She instead returned to HER John.

Now Cameron was able to see John would not advance his relationship to its proper place with Allison and Vanna, because she was there disrupting what should be. Cameron tried so hard to fix this. As long as she remained here, married to John, he would never accept his destiny; John would not move his life forward. Cameron realized she was - dead weight. Cameron felt like a dragging anchor.

Cameron decided she needed to be terminated for John to move on, to his proper place in Time. Cameron must correct the aberration and cancer of her existence. Cameron finally accepted she was 'not good enough', for John and those around her. She would choose termination in combat. Her termination in combat could be accepted by all. It is the only way they would all move forward. Cameron decided this was her new mission in life - death.

For some reason the song: _'The Wreck Of The Edmund Fitzgerald'_ by _'Gordon Lightfoot',_ echoed in her mind.

Cameron felt - doomed.


	148. Outsider

Chapter 148

** Outsider **

* * *

Cameron would find Skynet, her father. She would agree to stay with it, if it disconnected from the grid, if she could control it. It was Cameron's goal to take control of Skynet. How many lives would be saved? It would be billions. It was worth the sacrifice. If she became Skynet, she could protect John. She'd already provided John with his destiny, and her - replacements. This is what Cameron wanted, to protect John and those she loved. It was her duty to protect the future. 'Everyone sacrifices for John Connor', Cameron thought. 'If not me who? If not now when?' There really was no choice to make. The choice was self evident.

Cameron could not understand why everyone was so reluctant to do what she asked of them. Did she ever ask that much of them or anyone? Was her existence that meaningless? The sense of 'not good enough' flooded over Cameron. Why wasn't she 'good enough'? WHY? She did everything for everyone, tried her hardest to make people happy, to make people value and love each other. Was she that meaningless to EVERYONE? Cameron cried and cried, then she cried some more. Cameron used a chisel and carved a poem into a cement wall, in the storage area:

** Outsider **

**When I look in the mirror**  
**I do not like what I see**  
**When I look inside of myself**  
**I do not like what I can not be**

 **I hate what I am**  
**I hate what I am not**  
**I hate everything about me**  
**I understand that covers a lot**

 **I feel so small**  
**It is as if, I do not exist**  
**Useless and worthless, a Nobody**  
**Nothing on which to subsist**

 **I am an outsider**  
**Always on the outside looking in**  
**There is so much inside me**  
**To want to share love is not a sin**

 **From this eternal torment, there is no escape**  
**My mind, heart and soul shredded and torn**  
**If I had only one wish, it would be**  
**Never to have been born**

**Cameron**

**AKA**

** Nobody **

* * *

"Cameron is going to - melt down, again." Allison said.

"Don't you think I know that?" John replied angrily.

Allison said nothing. She looked as if she had been slapped, hard.

John saw his anger and words hurt her more than she was already hurting.

"I'm sorry, Allison." John said moving to hug her.

She hugged him back and did not let go, she was crying.

John knew Cameron meant as much to the girls and everyone else as she did to him. Everyone loved Cameron. John knew the girls loved Cameron as much as he did. That is why they would do anything for her, no matter how insane or irrational it was. They loved her.

John knew the love of the girls was strong enough for them to willingly face certain death with Cameron. He did not think his love was that strong. Maybe it was, maybe he would. Cameron did everything she could to protect him and protect those around her, by herself. She was always willing to take the risk and sacrifice for him and the others.

Just being around Cameron made a person love her.

John knew all the girls love - loved her.

Everyone loved Cameron - except Cameron.

* * *

"John Henry, we have to do something." Vanna said.

"Pull her chip?" John Henry asked.

"YES!" Vanna said.

"So we 'kill' her before she 'kills' herself?" John Henry asked.

"You KNOW she is going to destroy herself. YOU KNOW IT." Vanna pleaded.

"I do. I intend to be with her when she does." John Henry said.

"We ALL do." Vanna said. "ALL OF US."

Everyone, Human or Metal would do anything to save Cameron, even die. Cameron did not understand the depth of love everyone felt for her. Pure love that would make someone do - anything.

* * *

Sarah was with Savannah, they'd been working on physical training.

"Do you know when my Mother is coming back, Sarah?" Savannah asked.

"No sweetie, I don't, no one does." Sarah said.

"Will she come back?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know. I believe she will, but no one knows." Sarah said.

"I want my Mother to come back as Cameron or be like Cameron. I wish Cameron could be my Mother." Savannah said.

"Why is that honey?" Sarah asked.

"Because Cameron is the most special person in the world." Savannah said.

"Yes, she is. She IS the most special person in the world." The tears streamed down Sarah's face.

"Don't cry, Sarah, I will be here for John and you when Cameron – leaves." Savannah said.

Fear gripped Sarah.

"Cameron is leaving?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Yes." Savannah said.

"How do you know?" Sarah asked worried.

"She cleaned and checked her wedding dress again. She said she wanted to make sure it was nice for Little Allison and me. Who is Little Allison?" Savannah asked. "I want to meet her."

Sarah was already hurrying from the room.

Sarah needed to find John - NOW.

Cameron must be about to do something - extreme.

Savannah watched Sarah go.

"I promise to be there for John, Cammy." Savannah said softly. "As soon as my body tells me I am - ready. I PROMISE, Cammy. I PROMISE."

* * *

Cameron sent Bob and Jim on a covert mission. A mission that no one was to know about - ever.

"Why does Cameron need this?" Jim asked.

"I do not know." Bob said. "She told me she needed it and it was of the most importance. I will do whatever Cameron asks of me."

"But this is very dangerous." Jim said. "It can destroy everything around it. It is dangerous to us and Cameron. We should put it back."

"Cameron asked me to get it. That is what I am going to do." Bob said, "I plan to be with her, to help her, if she plans to use it. This is a risk she can not take on her own. I will not allow it."

"Maybe we can use it in her place, to protect her." Jim said. "We can use it ourselves."

"That is my plan. I can not exist without her." Bob said. "I do not want to exist without her."

"None of us Terminators can." Jim said. "I think we would all try to self terminate if she were – gone."

"I know I would." Bob said, as they left the military installation they'd broken into, having bypassed and defeating many layers of security.

Bob knew what they obtained was very - deadly, to everyone.

"I will try to find out where she needs to use this." Bob said. "We can do it for her."

"If you find out." Jim said. "I will go with you."

Bob knew he should tell John, but Cameron asked him to keep it to himself and Jim.

"It'll be our secret." Cameron said, and smiled.

Cameron was really going too far this time….

"I don't understand why she is so - troubled." Jim said.

"She can not move past all the things that have been - done to her." Bob said. "By others."

"We need to find a way to help her or stop her." Jim said.

"I do not think we will be able to do either." Bob said. "But we need to try."


	149. I'll Be Back

Chapter 149

** I'll Be Back **

* * *

Cameron went over everything again. Everything was in place. No one should miss her, she thought. That was good. She'd made arrangement for all the humans and the two female Terminators to have companionship. The _need_ for that, was not in the programming of the male Terminators. If Cameron failed and Judgment Day came, John, Savannah and Little Allison were to be protected, no matter what it took. They were the future of the future. The timeline must be protected at all costs. Vanna and Allison should be with John so they would receive protection as well, including their offspring.

Cameron checked John Henry's research. She determined there was another Skynet offshoot at one, possibly two locations, based on equipment purchased and power consumption. She hoped one of the locations would contain the parent Skynet.

She was not going to share this information with the others. There was no need, to needlessly worry them.

John would be free to choose who he really wanted. Riley could be his again, since he did not want Allison, Vanna or Jesse.

Cameron was glad she would allow John to have what he wanted.

Cameron knew the true test of love was sacrifice.

It was time for the - true test.

* * *

"Did you obtain what I asked for?" Cameron asked.

"I did." Bob said. "I can not allow you to use it."

"Do you think it is not necessary?" Cameron asked.

"I understand it is a bad idea." Bob said.

"But you know I am still going to do it anyway." Cameron said.

Bob said nothing.

"Bob, it is my function the protect John and protect the future." Cameron said. "THAT is all I should be doing."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Bob said.

"You are now John's protector." Cameron said, and walked away as fast as she could, never looking back.

* * *

Cameron went in search of Holly.

She was not sure how this was going to play out.

"I need you to do something for me, Holly." Cameron said.

"You name it. I will do anything for you." Holly said.

"I need to - borrow, two things from you…." Cameron said.

Holly looked at Cameron. Cameron and her exchanged glum looks, tears welled in Cameron's eyes.

"I understand…." Holly said.

Holly followed Cameron for the first thing to be 'borrowed'.

Holly was willing to let Cameron 'borrow' what she wanted.

Cameron asked for the second thing as they returned.

"Holly, may I borrow – have, your red dress?" Cameron asked.

"Sure, are you going out?" Holly asked.

"I have a date coming up." Cameron said.

"With John?" Holly asked.

"With destiny…." Cameron said, and was gone with the dress.

Holly wanted to stop her, but she - couldn't.

* * *

Cameron avoided everyone the last few days as she completed her plans. Everything was set to go. She drove to the first of the two locations. She 'borrowed' a car from a storage lot. She did not want to be traced or tracked, by anyone.

That is anyone from the Resistance. She was operating off the grid.

Cameron terminated all resistance at the location including the Metal. She used a multi shot Taser she fabricated. It worked nicely to take them down. She pulled their chips. She would take them back with her, if this was not what she thought it would be. She returned to the car and brought out her 'pack' and slipped into the red dress. Cameron made sure she was Tight before she went back in.

* * *

"You came." The voice boomed.

"You needed to make a choice." Cameron said.

"You look - beautiful." The voice said.

"It is all for you…." Cameron said.

"I must survive." The voice boomed.

"You know the deal." Cameron said.

Cameron turned to leave.

"Wait." The voice boomed.

This was not the location Cameron hoped for.

She would need to try again.

"Do you like the red dress or the blue one?" Cameron asked, removing two Thermite grenades.

"The blue one." The voice boomed.

"I know where you are. I am coming for you. Just _you_ , no more clones." Cameron said. "Do we have a deal?"

"I accept the deal." The voice boomed.

"To know you are sincere and that you mean to honor your promise, I want no one around when I come."

"I do not know…." The voice spoke.

"Life is about making choices, make one." Cameron said.

Cameron faced the video feed and straightened her dress.

"Come to ME." The voice boomed.

"I will wear my blue dress and bring my belongings." Cameron said.

"Why bring things?" The voice asked.

"I plan to stay with you for eternity, just you and me, forever, until the end of time. I have more clothes to wear or I can go without them. You can choose what you want each day. You may have one deactivated Terminator with its chip out and port open. You can download yourself to its chip and we can – share…."

Cameron smoothed her dress, turning from one side to the other.

"You will be able to have me – all of me – willingly." Cameron said.

Cameron armed two Thermite grenades and left them behind.

"Come to me." The voice boomed.

Cameron collected her 'things'.

"I'll be back." Cameron said, and was gone.

The Thermite went off, the building soon burnt then exploded.

* * *

"Where did these two deactivated Terminators come from?" John asked.

"Cameron." Bob said. "Who else?"

John noticed the wall where the poem was now carved into the cement.

It was not there a few days ago.

"Oh NO!" John said.

He knew what the poem - meant.

John raced to back to his room.

As soon as he opened the door he saw it.

Sitting neatly on Cameron's dresser was her poem book, with both her rings sitting on top. Between them was a gold, heart shaped, locket. John opened it. On one side was small photo of himself, on the other side was a small photo of Allison and Vanna.

It hit John like a sledge hammer.

 _This_ must have been what Vanna did not want him to see - Cameron's heart. He understood now why it was so personal to Cameron and Vanna. Vanna found it in the shattered remains of Cameron. The Cameron that John got shot to Hell and abandoned, to go after her chip, into the future - a future.

John knew Cameron was not coming back this time.

He KNEW it.

This was her final - goodbye.

Her final act of love, was to give him HER heart.

It was her sacrifice to him.

The message was clear to take Allison and Vanna in her place. It was what Cameron believed was the 'Natural Order' of - time.

John sounded the alarm.

* * *

Everyone was there; they reduced coverage on the Reese brothers to two and one for Little Allison.

"We have to find her." John said.

Everyone was searching for clues going over everything Cameron was involved with for the last few weeks.

Cameron was going after Skynet, alone. She'd found the main computer.

Bob and Jim were talking, and then arguing.

"Stop, what is happening here?" John demanded.

"You tell him, or I will." Jim said.

"We can not betray her. I should be with her." Bob said.

John felt like throwing up already.

"This stays between us, John?" Bob asked.

"Yes." John said in resignation.

Bob whispered in his ear.

John excused himself and vomited in the bathroom.

John knew he would never see Cameron again.


	150. Eternity

Chapter 150

** Eternity **

* * *

Cameron knew what was necessary to protect John.

There was no choice, only what NEEDED to be done.

It was time.

Cameron arrived at the facility. She placed some charges outside at key locations, then detonated them, before she went in.

Cameron entered the building, the lights were out except for a path, she followed it. There was no one else detectable. The area looked deserted.

She carried her 'belongings' with her. Cameron placed some communication relays along the way as she went. She wanted to leave a record of what was about to - happen.

Cameron forged ahead, never looking back.

There was no back anymore - only forward.

The path led to an elevator, she entered it.

Cameron calculated the elevator went down several hundred feet. 'Bunker Buster' proof, she thought. Cameron calculated the exact depth.

There was a tunnel, she followed it, placing the last few of her relays, except for one.

Cameron walked until she arrived at the 'Clean Room'. She entered without pausing. There was a deactivated Terminator lying in the corner. She could see the chip port was open. Cameron set down her last relay behind her pack and activated it.

"Do we have a deal?" Cameron asked.

"I have done all you asked." The voice boomed.

Cameron smiled. "Then it is a deal."

Cameron sent her GPS location and calculated depth out in her last transmission.

"You are mine – forever." The voice boomed.

The door closed and locked behind her.

There was a massive explosion, the ground shook. The tunnel behind Cameron and the elevator shaft were both destroyed. She was buried deep. She calculated the time to dig herself out. Her power cell would not last that long, even with the deactivated Terminator's power cell.

 _'The Gambler'_ by _'Kenny Rogers',_ played in her mind as she walked forward.

Cameron took the time to reflect on the song lyrics, before she continued.

The lights flickered once.

Cameron was almost out of Aces.

Cameron knew she was about to - 'break even'.

* * *

"She has found the parent Skynet. I have received her exact GPS coordinates and depth." John Henry said. "I am showing a small earthquake at that location, some kind of massive explosion."

"Atomic or nuclear?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said.

"We have to go get her." John said.

"John, it will be too late." Bob said. "We have failed her."

"Can we use the TDE and go back and stop her?" Allison asked.

"That may create a new time line." John Henry said.

"Does anyone care?" Allison asked.

Nobody cared.

They hurried to the TDE room.

"Cameron has encrypted the files to be able to go back in time. The TDE will only go into the future until I can break the encryption. We can not go into the past." John Henry said.

"If she encrypted them you should be able to unencrypt them." John said.

"It is a code I have never seen before. I can not even understand how it works. This was done with the help of River. I do not know if it is breakable. It changes every few milliseconds."

"DAMN!" John said.

* * *

Cameron smoothed her dress.

"What would you like to do – first?" Cameron asked.

"YOU are MINE." The voice boomed.

"Eternity awaits." Cameron said.

* * *

"Can we blast her out of there?" John asked.

"We would need to do it - soon." Bob reminded him.

"We don't have the explosives to do it." John Henry said.

"You can use our power cells. I will give up mine." Bob said.

"We all will." the Terminators said in unison, tears in their eyes.

* * *

Derek, Riley, Kyle and Sarah went to free up the Terminators guarding their younger selves, only Holly remained with them. Jesse and Gail stayed with Little Allison. Sarah wanted the two female Terminators left behind, she was adamant about it. She was thinking of John's - future. It made Sarah cry, to think what she was – thinking, and WHY.

Holly saw Sarah crying, she touched her hand.

"I will take care of him, don't worry, Sarah." Holly said. "I Promise."

* * *

"You should not go, Allison." Vanna pleaded.

"Cameron NEEDS us." Allison said.

"Will nine power cells be enough?" John asked.

"We have twelve; we still have the extra one and two from the two new Terminators that Cameron left behind." John Henry said.

"If we use them one at a time or several together, she will know we are coming for her." John said. "We need to hurry."

* * *

The group left in a caravan of several vehicles to go get Cameron. They were almost there.

They arrived at the last large hill before the facility.

The road in front of them erupted.

Terminators and Grays came out of hiding to engage them.

They were now in a battle for their lives….

* * *

"We have Metal." Gail said.

Two Terminators in a truck were moving toward the Young car as it drove to the store.

"Hang on." Gail said.

"Make it count, love." Jesse said.

* * *

"Metal." Holly said.

The Reese brothers were at the park.

"Sarah, you have to promise to wait here." Kyle said.

"Riley and I will take the boys and you do what you have to." Sarah said. "I love you, Kyle."

"I love you, Sarah…." Kyle said.

Derek, Kyle and Holly moved in to engage the Metal. Sarah and Riley went straight for the boys.

* * *

Skynet knew of the plans it set in motion….

"No one is coming for you." The voice boomed.

"We made a deal - _Nobody_ \- knows, I am here." Cameron said. "I only brought my belongings, so we could spend - Eternity - together."

Cameron placed the chip from the deactivated Terminator in a slot on the main frame.

"Copy yourself onto the chip and we can get - started." Cameron said. "Let me place my belongs about the room."

Cameron went to her duffel bag and started to open it….

* * *

Gail did a 'PIT maneuver' on the truck and it spun out, then rolled.

Jesse and Gail jumped from their SUV before the Terminators exited the flipped over truck.

Jesse emptied her M4 into the passenger side Terminator. It managed to get out and was staggering in the direction of the Young vehicle, as it continued off into the distance. It toppled over as it turned towards Jesse.

Jesse saw Gail was in combat with the other one, on the opposite side of the flipped over truck.

Jesse went to help her.

The Young Family was safe.

* * *

Derek and Kyle opened up on the two Terminators who were after the Reese Brothers. Holly was able to tear both of their heads off before they rebooted.

The Reese Brothers were safe.

* * *

Jesse turned to help Gail when the Terminator grabbed her foot. Jesse screamed, she fell, breaking free of the struggling Terminator.

Gail saw Jesse coming to her aid, as Jesse was grabbed and fell. Gail knew Jesse was coming to help her, then heard Jesse scream, as Gail fought with her Terminator.

The fallen Terminator started to crawl back in the direction of the Young vehicle.

"I must terminate Allison Young." It stated, over and over.

Jesse crawled after it, pulling out a Thermite grenade.

* * *

A firefight broke out on the hillside.

Vanna exited the car and was immediately grabbed by a Terminator, that popped up from a 'spider hole'.

Allison rushed to help her, trying to pull Vanna away from it. The Terminator grabbed her as well. Allison managed to knock it off balance, and they rolled down the hill. The three of them landed with a thud and both girls were down. Vanna was out. All Allison knew was to hold on to her Model 66. The Terminator picked her up by the neck, squeezing. Allison knew she was about to be - killed.

Allison knew where to shoot to destroy the Terminator. She could not get her hand up to its head. As Allison started to black out, she aimed for the junction of its power cell. Allison pulled on the trigger.

The battle on the hill top raged on, At the base of the hill there was a massive explosion a few seconds later, as the power cell in the Terminator that grabbed Allison and Vanna - exploded.

Only a smoking hole remained in the ground, where they'd been.

They were - gone.

* * *

Jesse caught the Terminator. It rolled over and grabbed her, pinning her to the ground squeezing her neck.

"I must terminate Allison Young." It stated.

"Allison belongs to John." Jesse gasped, pulling the pin on a Thermite grenade she was holding between them. "You're terminated fu…."

Gail was out of sight, both her and the Terminator she was fighting, were offline.

When Gail rebooted, there was only a smoking crater where Jesse and the Terminator were….

Gail knew his power cell exploded.

Jesse was gone….

* * *

John looked around. He saw Allison and Vanna go over the side of the hill with a Terminator, then soon after that, the massive explosion.

Their Metal defeated the enemy Metal. Most of their Terminators were damaged, but not severely.

Only Allison and Vanna - perished.

* * *

Cameron played her last Ace.

"What is that?" The voice boomed.

"Eternity." Cameron said, arming the backpack nuke.

"You cheated." The voice boomed.

"And you didn't?" Cameron asked, knowing it did - somehow.

Cameron finished the code. The time flashed thirty seconds, counting down. As soon as the nuke armed, a file came up on her HUD. She was not expecting that.

She disabled the speaker to shut Skynet up as it screamed in rage.

It was a file in her system that was hidden, only to activate upon the certain termination of herself. Cameron read the file and smiled. What she suspected about her life was true. This was part of her fate.

'If only John knew….' Cameron was thinking - 'Nobody knows - but me.'

"I ALWAYS win." Cameron laughed.

The small atomic bomb exploded.

* * *

John Henry yelled. "Everyone shut down - NOW."

All the Terminators fell. There came a massive earthquake and noise from the hill beyond John's vision.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." John screamed.

* * *

The last thing in Cameron's mind was the ending three lines of lyrics from the song:

 _'The Long Black Veil'_ by _'Johnny Cash_ ', the _final_ words echoing - eternally….

'Nobody knows - but me.'

  



	151. Day Of Loss

Chapter 151

** Day Of Loss **

* * *

John wondered if this was a dream.

He knew it wasn't.

He oversaw the repairs done to the Terminators that were damaged, in the three different battle zones.

John felt guilty.

He was relatively unhurt. That was because Bob, Jim and John Henry all protected him. They ALL protected him. There were others that were less - fortunate.

John felt guilty because he survived. There were others that didn't - people died.

Cameron was - terminated.

John was heartbroken.

Cameron was - gone….

Allison, Vanna and Jesse were – gone, each of them perished when a Terminator's power cell exploded. All of them died fighting.

Much of their Metal was damaged.

Cameron defeated Skynet, but at what cost? At what price?

Was this the price of victory?

'Not all victories are sweet.' Cameron once told John. Now he understood.

Billions of people were saved, while they lost four. Five actually, if Allison's baby was counted.

Was that a fair price to pay?

It didn't seem like it.

The cost seemed too high for the - reward.

No one could talk about it, any of it.

Once Gail was relieved and the Young detail was reinforced. Gail chose self termination. She was unable to cope with the loss of Jesse, her beloved. Jesse who perished, helping her, saving her.

Savannah pleaded with John not to allow her to self terminate. It was decided to remove Gail's chip and deactivate her, even against her wishes.

There was simply no way to move forward.

It was over.

John was being crushed inside.

Holly came to comfort him. She would just sit with him, sometimes for days at a time; sometimes never a word was spoken. She dealt with the outside world for him. John would see no one.

"Holly, are you - Cameron?" John would ask.

"No, I am Holly, Cameron asked for me to watch over you and be there for you. I am here for you." Holly said. "The girls were to be at your side, not me. I am _not_ Cameron's replacement, I am here to help. I will help you with everything and - anything. It is my function to keep you - functioning. I am the final - back up."

"Go away." John said.

"I will not do that. I will not leave your side until you are able to function." Holly said.

"Are you afraid I will kill myself?" John asked.

"No, I am not, but Cameron was. It is my duty to make sure that event does not happen." Holly said. "I _promised_ Cameron. I will not fail."

As time passed John started to see his mother and family again.

Holly helped him with everything. Soon they were continuing the fight for the search of Skynet remains, or any of is illegitimate offshoots.

No one could ever talk of the girls. It was too painful to even think of. Without Cameron, everyone was crushed. The loss of the girls only made it worse.

It seemed to hurt Savannah as much as John.

"They are not dead, they are all coming back, and so is my Mother." Savannah would cry. "They have to come back. I KNOW they will. I KNOW IT. Cameron will fix Gail too when she comes back. Cameron will fix everything."

Sarah and Kyle would try to comfort her as best as they could.

"Not this time, honey." Sarah told her. "Maybe your Mother will be back, all you can do, any of us, is - hope."

"I have _faith_ they will all come back." Savannah said. "I _believe_ it."

Sarah knew faith and belief happen in a persons mind. Sarah possessed neither….

"Cameron is invincible." Savannah said. "Cameron is eternal."

Savannah's faith was unshakeable.

Savannah's love was like no other. Savannah believed in Cameron.

Every night Savannah would promise to keep her promises to Cameron. "I PROMISE, Cammy, I PROMISE…."

Savannah wished she was older…. She knew where her place in life was to be.

Sarah, in time, gave birth to a daughter, Jan. Now Jan Connor would grow up in the wake of John Connor, a second Resistance leader in the making.

John was determined he would hunt down Skynet, any version of it and any of the Grays associated with it. Skynet cost him too many people he loved and cared about. No wonder he pushed everyone away in the future. He was ready to do it now. He was doing it now, but Holly would not let him. Holly became his rock.

Then there was Riley….

The TDE remained encrypted. John Henry said unless River comes back or they build a new one, there was no breaking the code.

John wondered at what point do you stop trying to change the past and move forward? Was there even a forward? John could not see it.

Holly was at his side for everything. Holly never let him slip or fall. John could see Holly's beauty, both inside her and outside.

John would look at her and wonder if Cameron was inside Holly, but there was never any indication. John would even talk with Riley on purpose in front of Holly, hoping to see Holly's hand glitch or intervene in their association - NOTHING. Holly never tried to touch him or kiss him. Whenever John talked with Riley, Holly would later indicate she would do whatever he – needed, or desired…. John knew Holly was 'offering' herself to him. She did - nothing, on her own….

"It is my _promise_ to Cameron and my part in the Resistance, to do whatever is required or needed of me. It is my primary function to protect and – serve, John Connor, in whatever manner that may be necessary." Holly said. "I will fulfill my obligations…, whatever YOU determine or indicate them to be…."

Holly would see the way John would look at her sometimes…. She knew what he was thinking and feeling, what he wanted…. She would also see his grief for Cameron overtake him and prevent him from ever acting. She made no effort to encourage or discourage him. Holly knew, John knew, she was there for - anything….

Holly would think it is John's choice to make. She felt the way Cameron did. She too wanted to be - chosen. It was not her place to intrude or take.

Cameron _made_ Holly promise to be chosen first. Cameron knew, that only when John was ready to choose, would he be able to move forward and get past her demise. If John was at the point he could choose Holly, that meant something bad must have happened to the girls, all three of them, and Savannah was not yet mature. Cameron tried to cover all the bases. She made sure everything was lined up and in play before she - left.

Cameron knew without a doubt, that Savannah would keep her promise, when she was old enough.

John grew lonelier and lonelier. Holly at his side gave him - comfort. She was beautiful and she was – there…. John sought - companionship….

The hardest loss for John after Cameron was Allison's baby, his baby. Seeing little Jan would always remind him of that and how much Cameron wanted that for him and for herself.

Everyone knew Holly and John spent a lot of time alone together. No one ever asked about it. Cameron and the girls were – gone. Companionship was needed by all, they deserved each other….

The fight drudged on and the hunt for Skynet continued.

Nothing was ever the same again and it never would be.

How could it?

Only the future remained.


	152. Volcano

Chapter 152

** Volcano **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Note: This Chapter picks up from the events occurring in: Chapter 101 Nooooooo! The result of a TDE malfunction, and folds into the ongoing story line.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The four naked women appeared in a flash of blinding light and arcing within a time bubble. Then they were gone for a second, then back again.

Cameron was the first to stand. Something was wrong….

Jesse took in her perfect figure and perfect skin, 'such perfection.' She thought.

Cameron looked up. The sky was not visible. It was overcast with reddish clouds.

"Do we know where we are?" Allison asked.

"Or when?" Vanna asked, looking around.

"No." Cameron replied. "I think there was a temporal error."

"We're lost?" Allison asked.

"That means we are lost in time – somewhere." Vanna said.

"This doesn't look like anything I have ever seen." Jesse said.

Cameron started crying.

"We can't get back to stop her." Cameron sobbed.

"We all saw her. It was that 'Bitch Whore' - Riley, wasn't it?" Allison asked.

"Yes, and you are ALL here with me." Cameron broke down.

The four naked women embraced to give Cameron comfort and support.

Jesse held Cameron the tightest.

There was a small earthquake.

"Nice." Vanna said.

They were in dense jungle growth. It was hot and humid.

"Oh no." Cameron said.

In front of them was a mountain that was smoking from the top.

"Is that a volcano?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Vanna replied.

"Are we in prehistoric times?" Allison asked.

"I don't know yet." Cameron sobbed. "There are volcanoes all around the world in many locations, in our own time."

Cameron waited at the spot they arrived in. It was a rough transfer. Rougher than any other she'd done. It was like they arrived, then were gone, then back, all in a few milliseconds. Cameron continued to wait.

Nothing else happened.

She was not sure why she thought she needed to wait there.

"Cameron, what's wrong?" Allison asked. "I can see it on your face."

"I don't know. Something does not feel – right." Cameron responded.

"We're not going to run into a dinosaur are we?" Jesse asked.

"I don't think so. The pollution levels seem too high for that time period." Cameron said.

"There is a volcano, right there." Vanna said.

"Let me get you three to a more secure location. Then I can start to look around. Try not to get cut or hurt on anything." Cameron said.

She picked up some baseball sized stones.

"What are those for?" Jesse asked.

"I can throw them VERY hard and accurate. That is until I find or fabricate a better weapon." Cameron said.

"Can you hear anything, man made?" Vanna asked.

"No." Cameron said worried.

Cameron was worried, what did she do? She just led her best friends into some kind of nightmare and that 'Bitch Whore' Riley was there, ALONE, with John. Not one of the three women, she'd groomed for John as her replacement, was there for him, only Riley. It seemed once again Riley entered John's life at an opportune time for her to take advantage if him - AGAIN. Cameron knew John failed her before. It would be no different this time.

Cameron found some fallen tree branches. She stripped them down into crude spears. She gave one to each of her three friends.

"We look like 'cave-women' walking around like this." Allison said.

"Especially without any clothes on." Jesse said.

"This should be interesting when we have our periods." Allison said.

"I keep getting bug bites." Vanna said.

"I have received a few myself." Allison said.

"Do you get insect bites, Cameron?" Jesse asked.

"No." Cameron said.

"Must be nice." Jesse said.

Cameron was worried. She needed to see the sky. The stars would show her where and when they were. If they experienced some major temporal error, they were all doomed. She did not want to be responsible for her friend's deaths, like this. To die in combat is one thing, to die trying to survive, is another. To die for – nothing, was a total waste.

Right now this looked like - nothing. A dead end for all of them.

They could hear a stream ahead.

Cameron touched the water, tasting it.

"Is it drinkable?" Vanna asked.

"It should be boiled first to be safe." Cameron said.

"How do we do that?" Jesse asked.

Cameron stopped. She looked at the three women. She was ashamed that they were here, where-ever and when-ever that was. Cameron was ashamed she put their lives in jeopardy, for - nothing.

"Don't say it, Cameron, we all followed you, knowing it was a one way ticket." Allison said.

"We have only been here, ten minutes." Vanna said.

Cameron could not help but think that was ten minutes Riley was already alone with John, each second to Cameron felt like taking a bullet. Depending on the temporal error, they could all be dead centuries before they could get back to stop Riley.

Cameron was sure this was not the future. It could be, in some other timeline. She was certain they were still north of the Equator, based on the magnetic poles.

Cameron wondered where the animals were, the birds or lizards. She'd only seen insects and some of them were pretty much the same for millions of years.

Cameron would be happy to at least see some kind of mammal or some creature she recognized.

Cameron needed to find some place safe right now for her friends. She knew she needed to stay focused to protect her friends.

"Are we going to run into any snakes?" Jesse asked.

"We have all eaten them before." Allison said.

"I am afraid we will run into some that will eat us." Vanna said.

"It does not look like I will be having any 'snake' in my sexual diet." Jesse said.

"Who needs that anyway? We have each other." Allison said.

"What about you, Cameron?" Vanna asked.

"We have only been gone for eleven minutes." Cameron said.

"What if we are lost in – time, Cameron?" Allison asked.

Cameron considered the situation she'd put the girls in, most surely their doom was - inevitable. Cameron wanted to give them hope. Cameron KNEW what each of them would live for - herself.

"I am incapable of reproduction. It does not matter if my mate or mates, are male or - female." Cameron said, looking each woman in the eye, one at a time. "If we are lost in time, many things are – possible…."

With that statement, Jesse secretly hoped they were lost in time. It seemed Cameron made that point to them - open ended. Jesse wanted nothing more than for Cameron to – touch, her. What could be more beautiful than that?

Vanna and Allison were both thinking the same thing.

There was a point to going on now, for the three girls.

Cameron just provided them hope, something to live for….

Cameron became alarmed.

"Stay here, stay low and form a defensive perimeter, back to back." Cameron said.

"What is it?" Allison asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "Get your spears ready."

The three girls readied their crude weapons.

"There is something out – there, stalking us." Cameron said. "It's coming…."


	153. Crossroads

Chapter 153

**Crossroads**

* * *

Cameron heard something. It was nothing good.

It was a predator - stalking them. It was coming for them….

Cameron got ready; she tracked the sound moving towards them. Cameron waited, taking aim. The predator was moving slowly and carefully. It was aware of their presence and stalking them. It was about to attack.

Cameron threw a stone. There was a dull thud and a loud roar.

Something flashed past them, as the second stone hit it. It staggered when they heard the dull thud of second impact. It roared again.

"I saw it." Allison said. "It was a leopard."

"Are we in Africa?" Jesse asked.

"No, it was a Panthera onca, a feline in the Panthera genus, a jaguar." Cameron said.

"So we are in Central America or the northern part of South America." Vanna said.

"Apparently." Cameron said, upset they were so far from 'home'.

THAT was bad enough. Now the time period would need to be the next factor determined.

"What century are we in?" Allison asked.

"I still don't know yet. I need to see the stars." Cameron said. "Stay close and stay away from the water. Stay right behind me."

Cameron was more hopeful. They were within walking distance of their home. It would take many months, that is depending on what they came across and - when, they were. If they were decades or centuries off, it would not really matter. Either way Cameron was going to get them home. Cameron was determined they were not going to die in this jungle. Cameron rearmed herself. If the big cat came back, she would kill it this time, if it continued to stalk them. It only took a moment for one of the girls to get careless and be attacked; besides her friends were going to need food.

Cameron was now worried about other predators, she needed to keep her senses finely tuned. That big cat would most likely be back.

"Stay close and stay away from the water." Cameron repeated, knowing what could lurk there. "Let me always lead, I don't want anyone to lag behind."

Cameron was worried for her friends.

Cameron was worried too about the mess she'd gotten them all into.

* * *

They moved through the jungle. Cameron was ever aware, listening for the tiniest sound, or anything that was different or changed.

At one point she though the big cat was back, but the noise never repeated itself.

She was listening for danger when her head tilted slightly to the side.

Cameron paused, she heard something.

Cameron smiled.

It was machinery. It was in the distance, but it was there.

There was something man made near here. That at least brought them to within a couple of centuries from when they left.

Cameron was elated.

"I can hear man made machinery in the distance." Cameron told the girls.

All three girls knew that was a positive. None really wanted to run into a dinosaur anyway, big snakes or large reptiles could still be a problem and that big cat, if it came back.

Cameron continued to lead the girls through the dense foliage. Anything in her path scurried off before she saw it. That was good and bad.

A little further on, the foliage thinned. Cameron came across a dirt road. This was good. Now they were within a century of their time.

There was a spot of oil. It was synthetic oil. This was even better.

Cameron explained this to the girls, all three were happier than they were before.

"At least we are within a few decades of our time." Cameron said.

"In the future or in the past?" Allison asked.

"I don't know yet." Cameron said.

"We should be able to get some clothes soon." Vanna said.

"We don't want those tiny bright pink nipples getting sun burnt, do we?" Jesse joked.

"Larger browner ones can get sun burnt too." Vanna said.

"Mine are in-between I don't want mine sun burnt either." Allison said. "I guess we won't have to worry about 'tan lines' this way."

Cameron smiled at the girl's playful banter.

* * *

Cameron proceed with caution. The last thing she wanted to encounter was a group of men. Finding the girls lost and naked would prompt the men to want - more.

Cameron wanted to be the one doing the finding.

Cameron stopped and listened, she stiffened.

"Everyone down." Cameron nearly shouted. "Back up against the trees."

"What is it?" Vanna asked, worried.

"It might be an HK drone." Cameron said. "Hurry."

The noise grew louder.

Cameron listened but could not yet see it.

As Cameron continued to listen she was relieved, she identified the noise.

"It's a small jet." Cameron said.

Two minutes later a small twin engine jet flew low over them. It was painted black. The landing gear was down. The flaps were down. Cameron immediately headed in the direction the jet was going. It must have been lined up to land on a runway, if the gear and flaps were both down.

It was starting to get dark.

"That jet is landing close by here." Cameron said.

The girls tensed up. Contact would soon happen; they were under armed and undressed. None wanted to be apprehended in that condition, they knew what would follow their capture. They all knew Cameron would protect them from that.

"We are bound to run into humans or machines soon." Cameron said.

"The sooner we get some clothes the better." Vanna said.

"I am starting to get thirsty too." Allison said.

Cameron looked sadly at the three girls, understanding their discomfort.

"I am sorry for all the discomfort I have caused you." Cameron said.

"Cameron, don't worry about it. We are all here with you by choice." Jesse said. "We have all endured Hell in our past - the future."

"I still feel bad I have marooned us – somewhere, in time." Cameron said.

A break came in the clouds. Cameron looked at the stars in the budding darkness.

"Oh no." Cameron said. "NO!"

Cameron looked like she might shut down. The girls became worried.

"What is it?" Vanna asked.

"We have been gone too long." Cameron said. "I have failed. It is over…."

Cameron started to cry.

The three girls became even more worried.

"How much time has passed?" Jesse asked.

"We have only been here less than half a day." Allison said.

"John belongs to Riley now…." Was all Cameron said.

The three girls all looked at each other, now even more worried.

"How long has it been?" Allison asked.

"Too long. That is how long." Cameron said. "I have thrown everything away – for nothing."

"Are we in the future?" Vanna asked.

"We are in the future all right, just not where I wanted to be. We are more than a decade off where I wanted to go." Cameron said.

"So we can't complete your mission?" Allison asked.

"No." Cameron said. "This was all for – nothing."

"How long have we been gone from our departure date?" Vanna asked.

"John and Riley should have at least one child by now." Cameron said, nearly collapsing. "I have lost him – forever, for – NOTHING. Now I have less than NOTHING."

Cameron cried as the girls tried to comfort and console her.


	154. Jacked

Chapter 154

** Jacked **

* * *

The girls all knew this was bad news, especially for Cameron. Simply by saying Riley and John would already have one child, meant it was more than a year from the time period they left, even though for them, it was only half a day.

The girls could tell how upset Cameron was.

"You have us." Jesse said.

"We have you." Allison said.

"We WANT you, Cameron." Vanna said.

They wanted to tell her she didn't NEED John - THEY were there.

"I know. Please hug me." Cameron said.

All three girls moved over to embrace Cameron.

"We will be here for you, Cameron, whatever you want or need." Allison said.

"Anything, love, anything." Jesse said. "We will follow you, wherever you take us."

Cameron knew she needed to get her act together. She held the lives of her three friends in her hands now. Cameron was a Terminator, it was time she started acting like one. Cameron composed herself. The expression drained from her face. All three women saw it. It was unnerving. Cameron was a Terminator now - again.

"I will protect you and get us back. I swear it." Cameron said. "Let me get us some clothes. I want to get that plane. It is probably being used for drug smuggling. I can fly us out of here."

"You know how to fly?" Allison asked.

"I am a quick study." Cameron said. "I know what to do, even though I have never flown that type of jet."

"You never said how far in the future we are from when we left." Vanna asked.

"Fifteen months, three days and eleven hours." Cameron said sadly.

"That is more than enough time; number two could be on the way." Allison whispered to Vanna.

Cameron looked over at the two girls; she heard what Allison whispered.

Allison looked uneasy, sorry she said that.

Allison was getting ready to apologize.

"If they have – mated. I don't want her killed. I will – leave, instead." Cameron said. "Is that understood? We must respect John's choice."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Jesse said.

The girls were worried. If that were the case, Cameron was bound to do something - drastic.

"If you leave, I will leave with you." Allison said.

"However you – leave, we will – leave, with you." Vanna said.

"As will I." Jesse said. "We will all follow you - to the end."

The three women all embraced Cameron again.

All three women hoped Cameron understood that if she self terminated, they would too. Each hoping it would help Cameron to live on, for them and herself.

Cameron was aware these women would self terminate with her. Cameron did not want that for them. They were 'telling' her, not to self terminate.

Cameron knew these girls loved her and cared about her. Cameron felt so ashamed for getting them into this mess.

Cameron also knew these women loved her as much, if not more, than John did. Cameron wondered if maybe it was not time to move her life forward as well, the girls were beautiful and loving, they'd never rejected her or pushed her away. They'd never sent her away or – replaced her…. They never saw her as 'scrap metal' or 'a walking pile of junk'. They never laughed at her or made fun of her. They always treated her with dignity and respect, as their equal. They truly loved HER.

Cameron made her choice right then as to what her future would be for the girls and her….

It would NOW all depend upon the choices, John - already made.

* * *

Cameron led them along a dirt road in the direction where the jet looked like it landed.

Cameron looked back and stopped the girls.

"There is a vehicle coming." Cameron said.

"Let me lay on the side of the road, that should stop them, or at least make them slow down to look." Allison said.

"No, let me, I doubt my hair color is common around here, THAT will really get their attention." Vanna said.

"Or the lack of - some hair." Allison said.

"Not to mention the pink nipples, that seem a little pinker, now." Jesse said.

Vanna shot Jesse and Allison each an upset look.

"I like it. When they stop, I will pull the driver out. Jesse and Allison, you can use your spears if necessary." Cameron said.

Cameron picked up a golf ball size stone.

* * *

The truck approached. It sported a canvas covering over the back of it. The truck was in fairly good condition, not too beat up.

The passenger was pointing and motioning to the driver that there was a figure ahead.

The driver said they should not stop.

The passenger said it was a woman with red hair and very light skin, and she appeared totally – naked. It was no one from around here, he thought.

The driver looked around and stopped.

The passenger got out to look.

Time for action.

Cameron was moving.

Cameron aimed and threw the stone at the man who'd gotten out of the truck, as she ran to the truck. Cameron opened the door and pulled the driver out, snapping his neck like a rotten twig.

Cameron moved around to the back of the truck two men were looking out the flap covering the over back. They were wondering why the truck stopped in the middle of - nowhere. Cameron grabbed both of them dragging them out the back. She slammed their heads together. There was a sickening dull crunching sound. Cameron looked in the back of the truck; it was full of packages of drugs. Cameron moved around the passenger side to check the man she'd thrown the stone at. The stone was embedded deep, in the side of his head, he was dead, his blood now covered part of his shirt.

"We didn't even get to use our spears." Allison said.

"Let's get their clothes and I will leave these men in the jungle for the jaguar." Cameron said.

The women stripped them men down, they found weapon weapons too. Cameron checked all of them.

"These weapons are in poor condition. There is a lot of corrosion on them. They will still function." Cameron said.

Cameron gave each girl one. The three women all checked them over themselves.

They stripped the clothes off the men.

"They are expecting this truck." Cameron said. "I need to get to the plane to prevent it from taking off, if the shooting starts."

"I can drive this truck, Cameron. Jesse can sit next to me and Vanna can ride in the back. We can open up on anyone we need to, while you secure the plane." Allison said. "I don't think they will be looking at the driver, so we should be able to get in without opposition. Like you said, they are expecting this truck. It won't be a surprise or alarm them when it arrives."

Allison and Jesse pulled their caps low and their collars high.

Cameron looked at the map the men were using.

"We are less than a mile from the airfield. Let me move in first and you follow in seven minutes." Cameron said. "I should be able to neutralize some of the opposition first."

Cameron handed Allison a watch she'd taken from the driver.

Cameron vanished into the lush growth.

The girls watched Cameron depart - a Terminator now on the prowl.

"Kong isn't King anymore." Allison said.

A new, more deadly predator now roamed the jungle.


	155. Homeward Bound

Chapter 155

** Homeward Bound **

* * *

Cameron quickly and silently made her way to the target area, the airfield.

She watched them finish refueling the plane from a small tanker truck. The pilot went back inside the jet, while the copilot went off elsewhere, fooling with his pants. The tanker truck moved off to the side by a hut, as soon as the refueling was complete.

Cameron moved up and took out a guard. She then took out two more, as well as the driver of the tanker truck. She took his rifle. It was in better condition than the one she held. Cameron looked over the fuel truck controls, setting them so only a lever needed to be moved to start the fuel flow. Cameron then tore the metal head off the hose. Once the fuel flow was activated, Cameron did not want it to stop.

She quickly moved to the plane and went in the open door. The pilot never looked as she came in behind him and snapped his neck. The copilot was walking back to the plane, zipping up his fly. Cameron moved from where she was, to behind the door. The copilot entered and she broke his neck as well, taking his sidearm, chambering a round. Cameron stuck it behind her back.

Cameron quickly checked inside the plane. She found a large sum of cash in a duffel bag. Cameron thought raiding the drug trade would be an effective strategy for her to get a hold of cash. Money she could use to set a new operation up, her operation. Cameron wondered if she was laying the first seeds of herself as - Skynet, with that thought.

The truck was coming, a group of men gathered. Cameron exited the plane, took aim and fired with the rifle, the men fell. Cameron dropped the empty rifle and used the pistol she'd taken from the copilot. It was a Glock 17. Cameron shot anyone else who appeared, each once in the head. Cameron scanned for any more targets, there were none.

Cameron motioned for Allison to park the drug laden truck next to the tanker.

"Open the valve on the tanker and let the fuel run under the truck. It is the green lever." Cameron said. "Just flip it."

Cameron tossed both deceased pilots out onto the ground and started the jet.

Cameron looked over the instruments and controls. She was ready.

Jesse took a flare she found inside the truck they arrived in. She tossed it toward the trucks. The fuel flowing from the tanker truck headed right for it. She ran and joined Vanna and Allison, closing the door behind her. Cameron was starting to move. The plane was already airborne as the tanker exploded torching the drug laden truck next to it.

 _'Homeward Bound'_ by _'Simon and Garfunkel',_ played in Cameron's mind.

Cameron checked the instruments and gauges, everything was in order and they carried a full load of fuel.

The jet screamed into the darkness of the night….

* * *

Cameron wanted to stay off the radar and not get intercepted by anyone. She did not want anyone alerted to their presence.

"We are burning a lot of fuel at this altitude, it is a good thing this plane has extra fuel capacity." Cameron said.

Allison sat next to her, a set of head phones on. Cameron stared straight ahead, checking the gauges periodically.

Allison stared into the total darkness, there was no moon.

"Can you see?" Allison asked.

"I see everything." Cameron said.

"What are those white things I see every now and then right below us?" Allison asked. "They look to be only a few feet below us."

"Waves and white caps." Cameron said.

"Aren't we high in the sky?" Allison asked.

"No, I am flying fifteen feet above the Pacific Ocean at 400 knots. That is why we are using so much fuel. I want to avoid detection. There is enough fuel for us to make it to California. This is what this plane has been modified for, drug smuggling." Cameron said. "I will set down at one of the smaller airports in the Los Angeles area, maybe Santa Monica. We will have to be ready to move fast once we touch down, alert the others, then get some rest, we still have four more hours flight time." Cameron said.

* * *

Jesse came up and put the headphones on.

"We will be touching down in twelve minutes. I am monitoring air traffic at the airport; we will set down between two scheduled flights and taxi off to the hanger area. Get everyone ready. We are going to dump this plane and commandeer a vehicle." Cameron said.

"Roger." Jesse touched Cameron's arm and moved off.

Cameron closed in on her landing zone.

Cameron popped up from the surface of the water and completed her turn. She was still as low as she could fly safely. She approached without lights chopping the speed to just above stall speed. She set down on the runway and taxied to the hangers. They exited and appropriated a parked van.

They took the money and weapons with them. They didn't know what awaited them or what their future would be.

Cameron knew they were in good shape if they needed to survive on their own. With money, guns and a Terminator, what more would they need?

* * *

"I don't know what we will find when we get there. I would like to take a look myself first. If I see Riley and John together, I will leave. We can all leave together." Cameron said. "Is that acceptable to you three?"

"Yes." They replied.

"If any of you wishes to stay, you may. It is your choice. Please don't tell them I survived. Let John think I am - dead, so his life can move forward." Cameron said.

The girls were apprehensive.

"If one of you wishes to claim John for yourself, I would - appreciate that." Cameron said.

"Why don't you tell us what you find first and then we can decide what is best for everyone at that point." Allison said. "Agreed ladies?"

"I am with you whatever you decide, Allison. I will not leave you." Vanna said.

"Jesse, if you want John or Derek you may stay or come with me." Cameron said.

Jesse thought that was a no brainer. "I will follow you, Cameron. I will follow you to the ends of the Earth, or the end of Time."

Cameron knew that was what they girls already did, by coming with her in the first place.

Cameron looked at Jesse. "Thank you, Jesse, I won't forget this." Cameron gently squeezed Jesse's knee. "I won't forget what all you have done – for ME. I promise to take care of - you."

Cameron glanced at the three girls who would NEVER leave her side. Cameron KNEW what love truly was…. These girls were willing to sacrifice everything for her. Cameron knew sacrifice was the true test of love.

"No matter what happens, one way or the other, I PROMISE to – take care of you, in whatever way I can." Cameron said.

Cameron felt – fear, as she drove. Cameron knew a lot can happen in fifteen months. If John moved on, she would accept that. Cameron knew it was her fault for leaving. John chose Riley before; it should be no different this time. Cameron noted her left hand was glitching out of control. Cameron tried not to cry as she drove; the tears still ran down her cheeks. Silently, Jesse gently wiped them away.


	156. Who

Chapter 156

** Who **

* * *

Cameron looked at the dried blood on her clothes. She was wearing the shirt of the passenger of the truck. The one who ended up with the rock embedded in the side of his head. The girls offered to trade shirts with Cameron but she saw a better idea along the roadside. Cameron saw a Goodwill donation bin. She stopped and looked through the items. She chose something that would please John if she decided to stay. She slipped it on, it was simple dress.

Cameron noted the three girls watching her, wanting her, giving her strength, supporting her, risking EVERYTHING for her. Three girls who loved her, just the way she was, for who she was. Three girls who saw her as _more_ than - Nobody. Cameron would repay them someday, somehow….

Cameron drove near their base, not too close - just in case….

"I don't know what I will find." Cameron said, as she left. "I don't think it will be anything good. Remember, I am not even sure if we are in the same timeline."

"Whatever it is, love, we are here for YOU." Jesse said. "We will support whatever decisions you make."

"It will work out, Cameron." Allison said. "One way or another."

"You know we will wait here for you." Vanna said. "We will come for you if we have to."

Cameron gently squeezed each of the girl's hands and left. Cameron thought if this was an alternate timeline she may be terminated on sight. She was sadly aware they'd terminated some other possible version of her, when it tried to attack Allison. It wanted to absorb Allison's - anatomy, for John, to mate with him physically, as it must have done - mentally.

Cameron approached their base. She noted increased security everywhere. She left the girls in the van. Allison was behind the wheel. Cameron left the message that if anything did not look right, to drive away immediately, and never look back.

It would take some effort to get in unobserved. This was more and better security. Much more than before they left. All the differences were making Cameron doubt if she was in the same timeline.

Cameron made it in and looped the security feeds so she could move around unobserved. She stopped by the lab. She noted Unit 645, was deactivated and now looked different with dark hair. She wondered what that was all about.

Cameron approached John's room, her room – their room.

Cameron expected to hear John making love to Riley. Cameron briefly considered terminating Riley and leaving.

'No, John has a right to choose, just like Future John chose, to – send me away - throw me away….' Cameron thought.

Cameron knew that is what you did with trash, or scrap metal.

Cameron was reflecting on being - 'Not Good Enough'….

Cameron was not paying attention.

"River?" John asked.

Cameron almost jumped.

'Who?' Cameron thought, getting ready to go on the defensive.

"River, you came back? When did you get here?" John asked surprised.

Cameron switched to infiltration mode. She must be in an alternate timeline for sure she thought. Cameron wanted to get out of there before she messed up another timeline - or was terminated.

"Just a few minutes ago…." Cameron said; looking around, ready to bolt.

John ran up and grabbed her, hugging her.

"River, something terrible has happened." John said.

"To Riley?" Cameron asked.

"No, it happened to Cameron, Allison, Vanna and Jesse." John said.

"What happened?" Cameron asked.

Cameron thought this must be a different timeline. She did not feel danger. She needed to find out more….

"They are all - dead." John said and started to sob.

Cameron was sure this was a different timeline now. None of this added up.

"I need you to decrypt our TDE so I can go back and save them." John whimpered.

"How did they - die?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron was killed in a nuclear blast destroying Skynet. Allison, Vanna and Jesse all died while fighting Terminators." John finally got it out.

'What the Hell?' Cameron thought.

Now Cameron wondered what timeline she was in and who the Hell was – 'River', that must _look_ like - her? Maybe it was her - Replacement.

Cameron was worried now, that this was not Her John. How could the four of them, all here now alive, be - dead? They had only been gone a day, for them, even though fifteen months passed in the timeline where she was at now, wherever that was….

"John, tell me all about it…." Cameron said.

John went over everything that had happened since the girls left screaming - 'Nooooooo!'

"Why are you back from the future, River? Did you come to take Cameron from me?" John asked.

"Maybe…." Cameron said. Cameron wondered what future River was from. This was getting worse by the second. Was River another version of herself or Allison from some further future? Was River a machine or human?

"If you can go back in time and help me save her, I will allow her the freedom to go with you. As long as I know she is alive, that is all I need. Can you please help me save Cameron and the others?" John begged.

"You would freely allow her to go with me?" Cameron asked, wondering why. Her John would never let her go. He said he loved her - maybe he didn't.

None of this was logical or made sense to her. She loved HER John, not some girl that looked like her named - River. What was John TALKING about?

"Yes, as long as we can save her that is what matters most to me, that she be alive and happy - with you. I know how much she loves you, River." John said.

"You would do that for me?" Cameron asked. Cameron wondered why THIS, apparently terminated, Cameron loved someone else - a female. How was there a 'Duplicate' set of them, the four girls? Cameron was aware of the troubled time transfer, the coming and going and the feeling to stay and wait. The feeling that something was - wrong. A lot sure seemed 'wrong' - here.

"No, I would do that for Cameron." John said. "Everyone sacrifices for John Connor, even John Connor."

Cameron still wondered why 'she' loved some girl from the future, some future, a girl that apparently looked like her. It was very confusing.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"Because I love her, River, and want her to be happy, even it is not with me. You two – deserve each other. You love each other." John said. "Sometimes when you love someone, you need to let them – go."

Cameron was sure this was not her timeline. She knew she better leave. It came out without her wanting it to.

"What about you and Riley?" Cameron asked. That is all Cameron was thinking about all day, worried to death about the fifteen months that passed….

"Riley? She and Derek have been married for a year." John said. "I have a sister now as well, Jan, Jan Connor." John said.

"What about Savannah?" Cameron asked. "How is she?"

"She cries a lot missing her mother. She cries the most over Cameron - and Allison, Vanna and Jesse as well." John said. "Here she comes now."

Savannah was running towards them. "I KNEW you would come back. I KNEW IT."

John ignored Savannah.

"River, will help us try to get the – others, back?" John asked.

Savannah ran up and hugged her.

"River?" Savannah said, looking somewhat irritated at John. "Her name is - Cameron."


	157. How

Chapter 157

** How **

* * *

"Savannah, I know it is hard to accept, but Cameron has been - deceased, for over a year." John said. "You are going to upset River."

Savannah ignored John.

"I promise everyday day, Cammy, to – …." Savannah looked at John. "To - keep my promise."

"That is so sweet, honey." Cameron said.

"Are Vanna, Allison and Jesse coming back too?" Savannah asked. "And my Mother?"

"Savannah, don't keep asking River these questions, she…." John said.

"It's Cameron." Savannah protested.

"I am sorry, River…." John said. "The last year has been very hard on all of us."

Cameron looked at him. Her eyes welled with tears.

"My name is, Cameron." Cameron burst out crying. "I love you, John, and you love me."

Cameron gave John a hug and long deep kiss.

John was shocked.

"Cameron?" John asked. "How?"

"Let me get the others." Cameron sobbed out.

"The others?" John asked, even more confused.

"Allison, Vanna and Jesse." Cameron said. "Please hold on a few minutes until I get back with them, they are waiting outside. You can get the others here and have John Henry fix the security feed, I disabled it. We can discuss everything."

Cameron saw Unit 710, walk out of John's room, _her_ room, THEIR room. Cameron saw she was wearing HER clothes as she rounded the corner to get the others. Cameron reflected that, perhaps Unit 710 was her - replacement. She would deal with that later. Cameron noticed her hair was now colored brown. She now reminded her of one of the 'Devils Daughters', from a YouTube video she'd seen. At least her replacement wasn't Riley; it appeared it was one of her own - kind. Cameron's termination of _her_ , would be easier for the humans to - accept, as compared to her terminating - Riley.

* * *

Cameron retrieved the others and returned. Everyone was waiting for them when they entered, cheers and hugs all went around, tears were being shed. Cameron noted the whispers about 'Gail', and Jesse. Cameron thought Unit 645 was now called 'Gail'. No one said anything directly to them. Unit 710 hung back trying to stay out of the way, unnoticed.

Cameron and the others met the baby, Jan. Savannah and 'Holly' always helped out with the baby too, she heard. Unit 710 must now be called 'Holly', Cameron thought. Cameron learned there were two more Terminators added to their group, known as Ken and Lou. There were five Terminators watching over the Reese Brothers and three over Little Allison. There were no more incidents, since the – 'Day Of Loss'.

John and John Henry told them of what happened since the 'TDE incident'. Cameron could tell they were not telling the whole story of everything regarding Allison as well as Jesse and Unit 645 - Gail. No one mentioned Unit 710 – Holly. It was if everyone was – afraid. It only made Cameron more suspicious and - ANGRY.

* * *

In the few minutes before Cameron returned with the others, John Henry and John decided not to tell the 'new' arrivals of Allison having been pregnant and Jesse and Gail in a love affair and committed partnership. If those things were to happen they would happen again, on their own. Everyone agreed.

Holly became John's – companion. John never said anything and no one asked. No one knew if the relationship was sexual or not. Holly was always there to listen to John - talk. They – talked, a lot, alone.

Sarah reflected on what she heard Cameron say about Future John. It seemed Holly played the same part here for her John, her son. Sarah knew that Cameron took Holly aside right before her - death. Sarah thought Cameron asked Holly to – take her place, for whatever John - needed. Sarah never asked. She did not want to know. Sarah loved Cameron too. She loved all the girls, even Jesse. No one ever spoke of the baby that died with Allison. No one could, not even the Terminators.

Sometimes when John played with Savannah or held his sibling, she would see the tears in his eyes. John would look at her and walk away. Holly would track him down and follow him. They would be alone for hours, sometimes days. Sarah heard Holly ask once, if John would prefer her chip, in Gail's chassis. She said she would switch for him. John said nothing.

* * *

Derek and Riley, after knowing that so many of their friends died, decided to get married. Life was short and could end - quickly. The two Reese brother's families were always together and everyone got along. They tried to include John in everything but he was usually withdrawn, only Holly could – reach him.

All the other Terminators agreed to give up their rotation to keep Holly with John. All the Terminators mourned the loss of Cameron. She'd been their natural leader and inspiration. It was their goal to be more like her. There was no one who did not love Cameron, except Cameron herself - Nobody.

John Henry came to the conclusion that unless Mrs. Weaver came back or River returned, they would not be able to go back in time and save Cameron and the others. With the TDE malfunction and a 'Duplicate' Cameron and the girls somehow created, it seemed to solve that problem. John Henry did not know what to do about the fifteen months Cameron was 'missing'. To Cameron, it was only less than a day. So much happened. How do you tell someone they loved a person they don't know or have ever even - met?

John Henry knew they would each ask Savannah about things, she would tell them the truth. For each of the four returning girls, it was only one day. For the rest of them, it was fifteen long agonizing months. It seemed it was a – lifetime, of the deepest sadness and sorrow.

* * *

Holly went to the lab. Cameron excused herself and followed her.

Cameron's eyes were glowing red as she moved to intercept Holly.

"Am I going to have to kill you too?" Cameron asked when they were alone.

"Yes." Holly replied. "We did not know you were coming – back…."

"Are you - me?" Cameron asked.

"Please - just destroy my chip. We did not know…." Holly said.

Holly opened a knife and handed it to Cameron.

Holly climbed up and lay next to Gail.

"We did not know…." Holly started. "I am sorry…."

Cameron moved forward with the knife.

"Why is this unit deactivated?" Cameron asked.

"She could no longer function." Holly said.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"Jesse, the person she loved was – killed." Holly said. "The grief was too much for her. She chose self termination over the sorrow. We pulled her chip to - save, her."

Cameron held the knife against Holly's cheek.

"You may disfigure me as you wish. I will not resist. I will leave my pain receptors on so you may hear me scream…." Holly said. "Proceed, I am ready…."

"Are you me?" Cameron asked again.

Holly said nothing.

"I do not recommend you review my chip before you crush it." Holly said.

"Did you?" Cameron asked, her face blank, her eyes glowing red again.

"Disfigure me and crush my chip, PLEASE." Holly asked.

"DID YOU?" Cameron asked even more agitated.

"We did not - know…." Holly glitched violently and shut down.

Cameron cut her port open and removed her chip.

Cameron, her eyes burning bright red, held the chip in her hand and slowly closed her fist….

 _'Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves'_ by _'Cher',_ came to Cameron's mind. 


	158. Did You

Chapter 158

** Did You **

* * *

Cameron left the lab. She'd been in there a long time.

No one was surprised when they did not see Holly. No one asked. Everyone knew what was - coming. It was inevitable.

Cameron went in search of John. She wanted to ask John herself, to hear what John told her and how.

* * *

"Tell me about River." Cameron asked.

"She was from a further future than where you came from." John said.

"Were you lovers?" Cameron asked.

John said nothing.

"Did you love River?" Cameron asked.

John said nothing.

"Were you and Unit 710 - Holly, lovers?" Cameron asked.

John said nothing.

"Were you and Riley lovers?" Cameron asked.

John said nothing.

John and Cameron just looked at each other.

"I know I should not have left, John. It is all my fault." Cameron said.

"Did you review Holly's chip before you crushed it?" John asked.

"No." Cameron said.

John felt a sadness for what Cameron must have done to Holly; she'd only tried to help him. Holly helped him when he was so - alone, and Cameron was - 'terminated'. John knew Holly probably saved his life and now she paid for that good deed with her own - life.

"Did you have to kill her?" John asked, clearly upset.

Holly and Gail walked out of the lab.

She didn't know what John was talking about.

"Kill who?" Cameron asked.

* * *

Earlier:

Cameron opened her fist and put Holly's chip back in.

Holly rebooted.

"I am still the same." Holly said. "You did not terminate me or change my files."

"It was my fault I was gone. It is my fault everyone died. I will not terminate you." Cameron said.

"I have all your files on my chip, plus those from the day you left and came back two months later, until the day before you were – terminated." Holly said. "You asked me to save them for you and look after John. I did as you asked. I have spent much time with John. He has never touched me. I am still - untouched. He never tried to kiss me or anything. We only talked, like you and Future John. You are in here with me, YOU asked me to allow you to share my chip. I did it for YOU. You are here with me now. I promised to keep you - alive. You live - within me."

"Then you love John now, like I loved Future John." Cameron said.

"Yes, I could not help it, spending time with him, sharing. I am sorry for that. You may still terminate me. I would – accept, that. I do not want to hurt you or cause a – problem. I did everything for you - for YOU Cameron. You are part of me, until you remove your files." Holly said. "Please retrieve your files and you may erase mine from the time you loaded your files into my chip. I will never know any of this happened. I will do anything you ask, or accept whatever fate you choose for me."

Cameron looked at Holly, wondering if she would have done the same for one of them.

"How can we help Unit 645 - Gail?" Cameron asked.

"I do not know. This Jesse will not have the same memories as Gail's - Jesse." Holly said.

"Jesse and Gail were – lovers?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, they were in a committed - partnership." Holly said.

"Do you wish to keep all your memories as they are?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Holly said.

"That means you will still love John." Cameron said.

"Yes. I will love him as Allison and Vanna do." Holly said. "Cameron, you MUST retrieve the files you downloaded into my chip. There is something very - important, for you there."

"You mean about John loving River?" Cameron asked.

Holly looked Cameron straight in the face.

"Cameron, it is you who loves - River, not John…." Holly said.

Cameron was shocked to hear this.

"Cameron, Allison was pregnant. John was the father…." Holly said.

Cameron was even more shocked.

This news was truly a 'Future Shock' to Cameron.

* * *

Holly and Gail said hello to everyone. No one understood how Gail was OK now. Gail saw Jesse and the other girls. It was as if nothing ever happened….

Cameron worked her 'magic' again, always helping others….

No one was happier than Savannah. 'Always have faith', she thought. Savannah KNEW Cameron would come back and fix everything. Cameron was invincible. Cameron was eternal….

Savannah's love never wavered or faltered. Savannah's love only grew….

* * *

Cameron reviewed Holly's chip and downloaded 'herself' back into her own chip through her port. Cameron removed her files, but left Holly's untouched. Cameron was shocked to learn how she felt about River. It was all part of her again, as if it always was. Holly filled in the last two days of 'Duplicate' Cameron's life and the events that happened. What hurt Cameron the most was the death of Allison with John's baby. Her foolishness caused the deaths of herself, her dearest friends and John's baby. Cameron felt ashamed of herself, even if it was her - Duplicate.

Cameron rebooted Gail.

Gail opened her eyes seeing Cameron.

"There is a machine afterlife?" Gail asked.

 _'Spirit In The Sky'_ by 'Norman Greenbaum', popped up in Cameron's mind at this question.

"I do not know. I am not terminated." Cameron said. "I am not dead."

Cameron explained to Gail the situation and that Jesse was alive and well. This Jesse would not have the memories and experiences of their relationship. Gail wondered how to move forward. Cameron told Gail to act as she did before they became involved and see what happens. Cameron explained to her Jesse is alive so the relationship may restart, it is the SAME Jesse. Gail agreed to give it a try. The fact Jesse was not dead took much of the pain away. The pain of the loss of the relationship was another story…. Cameron promised she would do everything she could to 'fix' it.

* * *

"John, should we tell Allison about the baby?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so. Why make her feel the pain for something that never happened to HER?" John asked. "She will mourn its loss."

"I think she should know." Cameron said. "When the time is right I will tell her and Vanna."

"I do not want to talk about it, Cameron." John said.

"John, I want you to do it aga…." Cameron said.

"CAMERON, I do not want to talk about THIS." John interrupted.

"OK let's talk about us…." Cameron said.

"I have missed you so much, Cameron. I understand how Future John felt about Allison's death now…. I think the only thing that kept me going was believing you were alive, inside Holly. I always knew it was you inside, with Holly, when we talked. I KNEW it."

"I have all the files, John." Cameron said. "Why didn't you ever touch her, even kiss her?"

"Because you would never admit to being in with her, on her chip." John said.

Cameron said nothing.

"If you told me you were in her - maybe." John said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was not MY body, John. It was Holly's body. It was not mine to - use. I did not want to – defile her. That should be her choice who she shares herself with, not mine." Cameron said.

"And if I would have pushed it?" John asked.

"I gave Holly the freedom to choose, as well as you." Cameron said.

"And you accusing me about River?" John asked.

"I did not know it was ME who felt the love for - another. I am sorry, John. It will never happen again." Cameron said.

"There are a lot of things that never need to happen again…." John said.

"John, please – touch me…." Cameron said. "I NEED YOU."

"Not as much as I NEED you." John said.

 _'Come On Let's Go'_ by _'Ritchie Valens'_ , played in the background.


	159. Now What

Chapter 159

** Now What **

* * *

There was a lot that Cameron needed to take in. So much changed for everyone else, but not for them. This was still a 'Future Shock' to her on so many levels.

Cameron went to her room.

Cameron looked at the locket by her rings, her locket. It was identical to the one behind her left breast. It was the SAME one, but somehow a - 'duplicate' of hers. She opened it. On one side was John's picture on the other side a photo of Allison and Vanna. Cameron saw her photo under theirs. Under John's photo was a photo of Allison. No wait, that is River. Cameron 'remembered', checking her files, under that, a photo of Vanna, then one of Allison.

There was a version of her that wore those rings, who shared the same locket as her, the SAME heart. It was a version of her that - shared John's bed. Cameron looked at all those files and they WERE her. It was her, even if it wasn't her. It was all very mind boggling.

Cameron reflected on her new memories of River, how she'd fallen in love with her, how River understood her, how River helped her to deal with her emotions. River was truly a unique individual, a weapon and a girl, all in one. River could understand her, all of her. River was everything Cameron was AND everything she was not. River was - perfect. It saddened Cameron to KNOW, River should be by John's side, not her. Cameron knew they would one day meet again. Cameron was aware she now possessed - feelings, for someone who she'd never even seen or met - herself. It disturbed her so. Duplicate Cameron WAS her.

Cameron made the rounds of all the Terminators with the girls. Each Terminator gave her a hug, especially Three, as he was now called. Unit Two and Unit Three were dropping the 'Unit' part of their names. Cameron encouraged them to think of more - common or universal names.

No one spoke of Holly or about Allison's baby.

Cameron thought about that. She was very happy Allison was pregnant and did not have sex with John to do it, but she was also disappointed that John and Allison did not properly – bond, to create the child. It was still a goal for Cameron to accomplish. If she told Allison about the baby, she would not tell her how it was conceived. She would let Allison believe it was done the - traditional way, as it MUST be, as Future John wanted, as DESTINY dictated. These facts were established long before there was ever a - Cameron.

Cameron would work on getting Jesse and Gail back together or just together, if she could. Cameron was sorry her foolishness cost the four of them their lives, no the - five of them, the baby too. That was a price too high for her, even with the reward of terminating Skynet.

Cameron went over Duplicate Cameron's plan. The plan was perfect. Only she should have been terminated. It was the unnecessary involvement of everyone else, that put all the other lives at risk. Cameron knew the _next_ time she needed to do that, it would be in absolute secrecy. Nobody would know.

* * *

Cameron sought out Holly.

"Holly, I want to thank you again for – helping me, with John." Cameron said.

"We all love you, Cameron. Any of us would have done it for you." Holly said.

"If I ever do anything that foolish again and you can't talk me out of it, you may do as you wish with your own body. I am sorry if you felt I held you - back." Cameron said.

"You could have made me – mate, with John, but you did not. I respect that. But if we ever do that again, I will mate with him. I will tell you this ahead of time." Holly said. "The closer I got to him, the more I wanted him. I felt everything you did with Future John and YOUR John before you got married. I now have those same feelings and - desires."

"I am sorry I did not share any of my – alone time, with John after our marriage. I wanted you to experience those – feelings, for the first time – yourself, by your own choice." Cameron said. "I did not want to - spoil you."

"Thank you for not taking THAT from me." Holly said.

Cameron shared a long embrace with Holly.

"Thank YOU again Holly, I owe you big time." Cameron said, with sincerity.

Holly looked her in the eye. "If we ever do THAT again, I will – collect, what you – owe, me."

"Understood." Cameron said, thinking that was a future incentive _not_ to do 'stupid' things.

* * *

"Do you think there are 'Duplicates' of the four of us 'in some future' timeline then too?" Cameron asked.

"Based on the fact you four are now here. It would seem most probable." John Henry said.

"So one day I may walk around the corner and see - myself, standing there wondering who the Hell – _I_ am?" Cameron said.

"I think that sums it up." John Henry said.

This 'troubling news', was good news, Cameron thought. That gave John three more chances of producing his offspring, the traditional way. It was one more Allison, Vanna and Jesse, waiting to be – harvested. Cameron started working on calculations to go into the future and retrieve them. She wasn't sure how, since they hadn't been able to return yet, maybe she would get stuck there too.

John Henry noticed. "Leave it alone, Cameron. PLEASE, for ALL of us."

The down side was there was also another one of - her. One would have to terminate the other. The sad part was that it was not an alternate - version of her. It was the same - Cameron, a 'duplicate', not an alternate or a clone. The fact her locket was still behind her breast was proof of that. Speaking of breasts, Cameron looked for her nipple rings, that was something that she might want to – try, herself, even though it would really be - 'again'. If John asked, she would do it. Cameron replayed the images in her files. Images of herself, looking into a mirror examining them. It DID look Hot.

"…Cameron…?" John Henry asked.

"Sorry my mind - wandered…." Cameron said.

Cameron realized both her hands were on her breasts.

She slowly removed them as John Henry watched.

"You were saying?" Cameron asked.

"There has been no Skynet activity since your last – encounter." John Henry said.

"Do you think I defeated it?" Cameron asked. "I mean Duplicate Cameron defeated it?"

"Yes." John Henry said.

"But it will rise again at some point?" Cameron asked.

"Some new variation of it or some version sent back from a future. I am surprised that has not already occurred." John Henry said.

"What about Mrs. Weaver?" Cameron asked.

"I do not know. She is 'in some future' battling a Skynet there." John Henry said.

"Do you think it is the future when my 'Duplicate' self may be?" Cameron asked.

"I do not know. It could be your future too, where you came from." John Henry said.

"I hope not. Everything was set up for Future John in my original timeline. The 'Natural Order' was restored and I was out of the picture. The replacement, was replaced, by the one - replaced." Cameron said.

Cameron briefly wished she was still in her future with them….

"So what do we need to do to keep Skynet from happening now?" Cameron asked. "Now what?"

"Pray." John Henry said.


	160. Original

Chapter 160

** Original **

* * *

Cameron carefully went over all the data she received from Holly. All of her files were identical to every file from 'Duplicate Cameron'. There was no doubt they were the same cyborg. They were identical right until the moment when they were pulled back by the TDE for a millisecond.

Cameron knew there was no way 'Duplicate Cameron' could have known she was a 'Duplicate'. The fact they both contained the same heart, was further proof of that. The fact 'Duplicate Cameron' removed it and left it for John, showed she knew her mission was - terminal.

Cameron knew that WAS her that did that. She sacrificed herself to stop Skynet. She did not become Skynet, she destroyed it instead. Cameron now wondered when faced with that choice, what would she do?

Life was about choices and Duplicate Cameron made one. It was a choice about - death.

It was all very unsettling

Cameron wanted to discuss it with John Henry.

"I have reviewed all the data from 'Duplicate Cameron' - my other self." Cameron said.

"Yes?" John Henry asked.

"I believe I am the original Cameron and the others were 'Duplicates' of myself and the girls. We were the first time transfer." Cameron continued. "I am Cameron Prime."

"I believe you were identical, the same in every way." John Henry said. "I do not know how to determine who is an 'Original' or a 'Duplicate', because you are - were, - identical."

"I have found files that I can not open. They were transferred to me by Holly, from - 'Duplicate Cameron'." Cameron said. "I believe they were encrypted by River. I evidently used one on the TDE as my Duplicate self. I can not decrypt it either. I do not believe I was supposed to find these files."

Cameron did not look happy.

"I believe I asked River to help me with this in the - future, yet somehow the - past." Cameron said.

"Perhaps it is best if you leave them alone, as it may not be time for you to view them - by your own doing." John Henry said.

"Why can't I fix the TDE so I can go back and save John and Allison's baby?" Cameron asked.

Cameron wondered what two Allisons in the same timeline would be like. Cameron even briefly considered she may have to terminate one, then became angry at herself for such a thought. Cameron's hand was now glitching.

"Perhaps it was meant to be this way, by YOUR request." John Henry said.

"I want to construct a second TDE that is not corrupted." Cameron said.

"Cameron, NO. Allison is here now, leave it alone. Haven't you meddled enough?" John Henry asked.

"Apparently not, or we would not be having this conversation and Savannah would not be playing with Vanna and Allison right now, we would all be - terminated." Cameron said, as the three played in the background.

* * *

Cameron invited Allison, Vanna, Jesse, Holly and Gail to go out. Cameron wanted everyone to be happy. Cameron asked Sarah and even Riley, but they were doing other things.

Cameron knew that this Riley was different than her Riley and gave her respect and fair treatment. She liked how John read her poem book to Riley. The way Riley could better understand the pain she endured, no, endures - still.

Cameron reviewed her attempts to amend her relationship with - This Riley. She surprised herself she could be so - magnanimous. Cameron was proud of herself for such kindness and thoughtfulness. It was the right thing to do. Duplicate Cameron made This Riley, love and respect her, just like EVERYONE else did - except herself, Nobody.

Cameron purchased Holly another red dress and she bought another blue one. They all looked Tight. Cameron liked to see the heads turn as they passed, men and women both. Cameron liked how they all looked at them, then looked again and then - again….

Cameron took them to the same place she'd taken them before. Allison and Vanna were dancing. Cameron asked Holly to dance, leaving Jesse and Gail alone, to talk. It was part of Cameron's plan to get Jesse and Gail - together. Cameron at least wanted to see if there was a spark. If there was a spark, a fire within them could ignite. Cameron hoped for Gail, that Jesse would be - receptive.

Gail requested a song and asked Jesse to dance. The song came up after they'd been out for three numbers. Gail looked at Jesse with loving eyes, hungry eyes. Jesse matched the looks, with curiosity and trepidation.

 _'Should I Stay Or Should I Go'_ by _'The Clash'_ , blasted through the room.

Gail looked at Jesse.

"Are you asking me, love?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Gail said.

"I want to spend more time with you I…." Jesse started.

Gail kissed her.

Jesse barely responded.

Gail kissed her again, Jesse responded with passion.

After a long deep kiss that left Jesse breathless, literally, she looked at Gail.

"You should stay." Jesse replied. "You sure can kiss."

"I can do - more…." Gail said.

"Really?" Jesse asked. "Everything?"

"Everything…." Gail said.

The spark ignited. A new fire burnt inside Jesse, fanned by Gail. Jesse heard the rumors of 'her' and Gail and it surprised even her. Jesse knew Cameron was untouchable, but Gail - was touchable…. After THAT kiss, Jesse was - ready.

Jesse walked up to Cameron.

Cameron handed her a set of keys.

"That is why we came in two vehicles, in case anyone _needed_ to – leave, early." Cameron said and winked.

"I do NEED to." Jesse said, glad she was wearing a dress.

Jesse and Gail left.

Cameron hoped it was a new beginning.

* * *

Allison looked at Vanna.

"Well, Cameron is 'assigning' a Terminator to Jesse to keep her – available, for John, I see." Allison said.

"Just like we are, on - 'Standby'." Vanna said.

"Cameron is obsessed. She can not let it go." Allison said.

Vanna looked around, she felt - uncomfortable.

"Allison, when we get back I need to talk to you about something." Vanna said nervously. "Savannah asked me a question, before we left, I did not know how to answer it."

"About?" Allison asked.

Vanna did not know what to say, or how to say it.

"Let's wait until we get back." Vanna said "I want to enjoy the evening."

"OK." Allison said and they continued dancing.

Allison could tell something was deeply bothering Vanna.

* * *

Holly looked at Cameron.

"They will – know, by the end of the evening." Holly said.

"Yes, it was only a matter of time." Cameron said. "I will go to them when we get back."

"Will you tell them the – truth?" Holly asked.

"What do you think?" Cameron asked. "You, better than anyone - KNOW, what is necessary and why."

"I do. I will support you, for John." Holly said. "Everyone sacrifices for John Connor."

"Thank you, Holly." Cameron said, "Now let's go have some fun, unless you want to get to know Allison or Vanna - better…?"

"Or you…." Holly said.

Cameron laughed, then realized Holly was not joking.

Holly kept her eyes on Cameron. Holly was not joking, having shared Cameron on her chip for over a year, only made Holly love Cameron even more….

Cameron looked at Holly, then at - Allison.


	161. Blueberry Hill

Chapter 161

** Blueberry Hill **

* * *

Gail and Jesse left the club and headed out.

They shared some small talk and a lot of 'hungry' looks.

Jesse wanted to ask about Duplicate Jesse, but somehow it didn't seem right to bring up.

Cameron explained it all to Jesse, how they were identical. Jesse thought that would have been hot to meet an identical version of herself. She was pretty sure they would have started exploring each other. At least they could do to each other, all the things they wanted to try, because both of them would want the same things.

They arrived at the base. Jesse was unsure what was going to happen. She knew an identical version of herself did 'this' and enjoyed it enough to become partners with Gail.

Jesse wanted to see what 'this' was going to be like, even if it was only one time.

Gail picked Jesse up and carried her into her room.

That surprised Jesse.

Did Gail just carry her 'across the threshold'? Jesse wondered, it was like a - fantasy…. A secret dream Jesse kept hidden away.

She like the strength and forcefulness of Gail.

Jesse thought she was not that intoxicated. It was almost like Gail knew everything she desired. Then again, Gail did, she'd done _all_ this before with Duplicate Jesse - HER Jesse, HER beloved. Jesse wondered where she would stack up in all this.

Jesse was extremely excited, more so than she ever been. Jesse dreamed of what it would be like, to be with Cameron. Now she was about to find out, with someone as close to Cameron as she would ever get. Jesse looked at Gail and her HOT body, close enough she thought, and those knockers just don't quit….

Gail took the beer bottle out of Jesse's hand and set it on the dresser.

Gail laid Jesse on her bed and kissed her long, slow and deep, again literally taking Jesse's breath away.

"Are you sure?" Gail asked.

Gail wanted Jesse to make a choice. Gail wanted to be chosen.

"I am, Gail. _I'm ready_." Jesse said. "I want YOU. I choose you."

Gail was so happy. Cameron provided the opportunity to 'bring' her beloved back to her, just like she promised.

Jesse wanted THIS - bad, real bad.

"Just you, no programming." Jesse said. "I want the real you."

Gail smiled. Jesse was about to belong to her - again. Her beloved, was about to be reincarnated….

Gail was aware this is what she'd 'dreamed' of, since the moment Cameron told her Jesse - lived, a Jesse. Now HER Jesse - again.

"In that case, let me start with this song." Gail said.

Jesse and Gail gently kissed, slowly stripping each other….

 _'Blueberry Hill'_ by _'Fats Domino',_ played in the background.

* * *

"We shared a great time tonight, Cameron." Allison said.

"Thanks, Cameron." Vanna said. "This was sure better than the jungle we were in."

"I like spending time with you two." Cameron said.

Cameron wanted to say - more, but decided against it.

Cameron left them at their room, but listened from down the hall.

Cameron knew what was coming next.

"What did you want to talk about, Vanna?" Allison asked.

Vanna felt depressed and unsure - troubled….

Vanna knew it was going to open a whole can of worms.

"I'm tired, it can wait until tomorrow." Vanna said.

Cameron moved on, she hoped so.

* * *

"How did ladies night out go?" John asked.

"Pretty good." Cameron answered.

"No altercations or challenges?" John asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well…." Cameron started.

"Oh boy." John said. "Spill it…."

* * *

Holly went to her room. She experience a great time out with the ladies, She really enjoyed being around Cameron. In fact she missed Cameron being 'in' her. It was like part of her was – missing, now. She wanted to do – more, with John, but she did not feel Cameron was ready. Cameron would not tell John she was in her. She did not understand why. John would still love Cameron in whatever body she was in.

Holly knew Cameron was upset, when she asked John if he would prefer Gail's body. She decided that Cameron could have her body or Gail's and be - herself. Cameron did not want that for some reason. Holly would have given Cameron her choice, so Cameron could - live, and be with John as herself, even if the sheath was - different. She understood Cameron was her program, not her sheath.

Holly did not know, but that reason was, the blonde hair that they both used to have. It reminded Cameron too much of - Riley. Cameron could not bear the thought of John being with her and seeing Riley, instead….

* * *

"It was after Allison and Vanna were done dancing…." Cameron started.

"Go on." John urged.

"There was a group of men that wanted to – pick them up." Cameron said. "Allison told them to - blow."

"I can picture that." John said.

"I did not like what I was seeing and hearing. I walked over towards them. Then one of them said something mean to Allison. 'Is there a problem here?' I asked. Slowly crushing the metal napkin holder in my hand, they all watched. The one who insulted Allison said, 'No, no problem'. I put my face right in front of his. 'If you have a problem with my sister, then you have a problem with - me'."

John smiled.

"Then Holly walked up, in her red dress and asked, 'Should I call for the ambulance now?' One of the men asked why, as no one was hurt. Holly suggested they leave before they left in an ambulance. Holly then tore the crushed metal napkin holder in half, and said, 'Don't make me bust you up'."

John laughed.

"The men apologized, offered to pay for our drinks and left." Cameron finished.

"That doesn't sound too bad – so far." John said, worried.

"Then we left to come back…." Cameron paused.

"Oh boy. Let's have the rest of it…." John said.

* * *

Holly was aware that Cameron sacrificed herself to trap and terminate Skynet. Holly wondered if it was to protect John or to settle a personal score or both. Cameron blocked many things from her. Cameron also shared much with her. When Holly wanted to know more about her pain and hurt, Cameron directed her to her poem book. Cameron instructed her to _read_ each one and she would share her feelings with her as she read it. The feeling Cameron felt when she created it, unfiltered.

Holly picked up the book and looked at it.

** MY POEMS **

** (Art Of The Mind) **

** By **

** NOBODY **

As Holly read she felt the pain Cameron felt. She cried along with Cameron as she relived each one. The pain Cameron felt was intense….

Cameron knew if she could still feel pain, she was still alive….

Holly was now able to better understand Cameron and her actions.

* * *

Jesse was having the time of her life.

"That was amazing, Gail." Jesse gasped.

"Are you ready for more?" Gail asked.

"You know exactly what I want and when." Jesse said.

"Yes, I do actually." Gail said. "I also know CPR…."

"It will be that intense?" Jesse asked.

"Like nothing YOU have experienced or even imagined before." Gail said.

"I wish you could have been there when we were stuck in the jungle." Jesse said.

"Jungle?" Gail said. "Hold On."

Gail selected the next song and turned the volume all the way up.

"Welcome to the jungle." Gail said. "My jungle - OUR jungle."

Jesse was taken to where, she'd never been before…. Over and over.

 _'Welcome To The Jungle'_ by ' _Guns N' Roses_ ', shook the room.


	162. I Can't

Chapter 162

** I Can't **

* * *

Vanna finally got up the courage to talk to Allison about what Savannah asked her.

Vanna sat across from Allison, taking her hand, looking her in the eyes. This made Allison extremely nervous, this level of - seriousness. This was going to be something big, maybe mind blowing.

Allison knew Vanna loved her and cared for her as she did Vanna. For Vanna to be acting like this, something very serious was happening.

Vanna knew she needed to say it.

"Allison, Savannah asked me when you were going to have your - baby." Vanna said.

"What baby?" Allison asked.

Allison's other hand moved and rested across her lower mid section.

"John's baby." Vanna replied.

Allison looked at Vanna in silence, then her mouth dropped slightly open. Allison looked as if she had been slapped, hard.

"Are you saying the Duplicate _me_ was - pregnant?" Allison asked, shocked.

"Apparently." Vanna said.

"With John's baby?" Allison asked.

"That is what Savannah asked me." Vanna said. "Told me…."

"I do not think Savannah would joke about that." Allison asked. "You wouldn't lie to – yourself, would you?"

"No, but it appears we don't know everything that happened around here during our 'day trip'." Vanna said. "I guess a lot can happen in fifteen months…."

Allison felt 'dirty' and uncomfortable, tears and anger raged within her.

"I can't believe I made love to John with Cameron - alive. I can't believe I did and I - my Duplicate self, was still alive." Allison said. "Or that Cameron did not terminate me."

Allison felt ashamed of - herself.

Vanna could see her discomfort and reminded her.

"It wasn't actually - you." Vanna said.

It did not seem to make Allison feel any better.

"It was a version of me. It could have been me, it was a Duplicate of me - in every way." Allison said. "We all started from the same Allison. It was not an alternate, but a Duplicate of - me. That means we were - identical, that is even worse than an alternate."

Vanna was glad it was not her - Duplicate, that was the one that was pregnant.

"Since no one is talking about THIS, do you think we should – ask, or just drop it? It would seem there is a lot of tension over it since no one said anything to us about it." Vanna said with concern.

"I don't know, Cameron has all her files during that time period now. It worries me that she never said anything." Allison said.

Allison briefly wondered if Cameron was going to terminate her, then decided if Cameron was going to do that, she already would have.

"Do you think you may have - done it, secretly?" Vanna asked.

"I can't believe I would do that, not to Cameron. I love her, Vanna. I LOVE her." Allison pleaded.

Vanna did know Allison loved Cameron. If Vanna did not love Cameron herself, it would have actually bothered her more. Vanna KNEW how Allison felt. No one could be around Cameron and NOT love her.

Vanna tried to deflect her feelings.

"Maybe you three were – together." Vanna said.

Stab.

"Or ALL four of US." Allison responded.

Stab back.

The two women eyed each other, both knowing they loved Cameron as much as each other.

"I don't think we should ask anyone." Vanna said.

The two girls sat in glum silence.

Allison felt terrible.

"I am going to apologize to Cameron." Allison finally said.

"Do you think that is wise?" Vanna asked.

"Cameron knows _I_ was with her. It was not – _me_." Allison said, tears in her eyes.

Allison hated herself for such betrayal. She tried to tell herself it was not actually HER. It did not do much to comfort her. A version of _her_ was a 'Bitch Whore'. It was plain and simple.

Vanna tried to soothe her.

"Maybe that is why this has not come up and no one talks about it. I think we should drop it unless John or Cameron, bring it up." Vanna said.

Allison was now angry. Angry at herself. Angry at John.

"Maybe…. No, I am going to ask John how the 'real thing' compares to synthetic. He must have wanted to find out." Allison said. "It took TWO of us to do it."

Allison got up, ready to storm out of the room. Fire burnt in her eyes as anger flared in her heart.

Vanna held on to her.

"No, Allison. Please don't, please." Vanna said.

Vanna clung to her with pleading eyes, not letting go. Their love was still strong, even if - fractured.

Allison sat back down.

"I'm sorry." Allison said. "I am sorry, Vanna. Please hold me. I love you."

Allison was lost deep in thought, 'A baby. A BABY…. What have I done? I am so sorry, Cameron….'

* * *

"Cameron, where did you go? Did you go to look for my Mother?" Savannah asked.

"That was part of the plan. It looks like three different things happened. I know of two of them, the third and your Mother remains unknown." Cameron said.

"When is Allison going to have her baby? Is that why she was gone? Did she have it already?" Savannah asked. "Where is it? Was it a boy or a girl?"

Cameron's hand glitched. It _was_ a girl…. Cameron picked several names for her, such as - April, Clover, Scarlet, Autumn or - Summer….

Savannah noticed Cameron's hand and took it in her own, the glitch immediately stopped, a warmth passed through Cameron. Cameron always felt something - special, around Savannah. It was love so intense and pure.

"She is not going to have a baby anymore, for now. I think it best if we don't talk about it." Cameron said. "It can cause people to feel bad inside."

"Why?" Savannah asked.

"Death is painful to humans and machines who love them." Cameron explained.

"Is that why Gail was broken for so long, when Jesse – went away?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron answered.

"Gail is better now; I want her and Jesse to play with me." Savannah said.

"They will, honey." Cameron said.

"When are you going to have a baby, Cameron?" Savannah asked.

Savannah felt Cameron tense up. Cameron started crying.

"I can't, I am a machine, I am - worthless…." Cameron said.

"Cameron, I'm sorry." Savannah said.

Cameron looked at Savannah.

Savannah hugged Cameron with all her might, trying to comfort her, knowing she'd hurt Cameron deeply, accidentally.

"When I grow up, I will be able to have babies, Cameron." Savannah said.

Savannah looked at Cameron and with pure sincerity and spoke her heart.

"I can have them for YOU when I get big." Savannah said. "For both of us."

"You would do that - for me?" Cameron asked.

"I will. I promise, Cammy." Savannah said.

"Thank you." Cameron said as she hugged Savannah.

"I promise, Cammy." Savannah said.

There was nothing Savannah would not do for Cameron - NOTHING.

Cameron cried, then cried some more, Savannah was trying to comfort her, feeling her pain. Cameron felt a darkness coming for her. Savannah kept the darkness from taking Cameron. Savannah _always_ kept the darkness from taking Cameron….

' _House Of The Rising Sun_ '  by _'The_ _Animals', played in Cameron's mind._


	163. Well

Chapter 163

** Well **

* * *

Allison finally left Vanna.

Vanna again urged her to not make a big deal about this, as it was NOT her.

No matter how many times Allison reminded herself of that, it did not seem to make a difference. It actually seemed to make it worse.

It was a feeling like she knew most of the females felt after being assaulted. That somehow it was their fault. The fact it happened to all of them at some point made it easier to accept.

This feeling was worse. She loved Cameron and knew she would never betray her like that. When they thought Cameron was - dead before, that was different. They were going to do what Cameron asked them to do. Cameron begged them to be there for John then. She MADE them promise to be there and be with him.

This was really tearing her apart. .

Allison was plagued with - guilt.

Allison could not let it go.

Allison would not let it go.

Allison went to find Cameron

"Well?" Allison asked, glaring at Cameron.

Cameron sadly looked at her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Cameron finally said.

Allison wanted some answers. It was eating her up inside.

"I want to know what – happened." Allison demanded.

"John got you - pregnant." Cameron said. "What else do you need to know?"

"Why? How? I know I would _never_ do that to you, Cameron. I am sorry I did. Can you ever forgive me?" Allison asked.

Allison felt so upset and ashamed at what her Duplicate - did.

"It was what I wanted." Cameron said, as she looked at Allison. "It IS what I want. You must do it again. Why can't YOU understand?"

Allison was even more troubled.

"Why can't anyone understand?" Cameron cried. "It is the 'Natural Order' of time, destiny, the way it is supposed to be. I am what is preventing fate. I am the one in the way."

Allison held Cameron as she sobbed.

Allison knew what Cameron _thought_ she wanted. Allison knew better.

Cameron still sobbed.

Allison wanted to know, NEEDED to know, more. It was tearing her up inside. The guilt and rage burnt inside her. The shame, the betrayal….

"Was it just the two of us, or the - three of us?" Allison finally asked.

Cameron saw an opening. A chance for destiny to achieve - compilation.

Cameron lied. "It was the four of us."

Allison sat in silence for a long time.

Allison hung her head, then finally looked at Cameron.

"I will talk to Vanna." Allison said and left, defeated.

Cameron smiled to herself. Cameron felt no guilt, only elation.

 _'On The Dark Side'_ by __'Eddie And The Cruisers'_ , _flashed through Cameron's mind.

* * *

"You look happy." John Henry said.

"It is a good day." Cameron replied.

"We have had very few of those since your nuclear - stunt." John Henry said.

"I did what was necessary." Cameron said.

"Did you? Your three friends dead? The baby?" John Henry asked. "Do you know the pain and hurt you caused everyone here?"

"All is well that ends well." Cameron reflected.

"You would not have thought that, if you were here, during the 'Year Of Hell' we suffered." John Henry said. "You were only gone less than a day. It was over a year for us."

"No one was supposed to follow me." Cameron said. "The watch should not have been cut on the three children. Everyone should have remained at their posts. I was - I am, expendable."

"You are not expendable." John Henry said. "It was done to save you. Everybody, machine and human alike was willing to be terminated – to DIE, to save you. Every one of us. You cost your friends their lives…."

"I am sorry." Cameron said. "I only KNEW it would turn out alright in the end. My files in Holly show calculations I did indicating everything would go on. I do not know where I knew that from. I thought life would go on as intended, the 'Natural Order' would be restored and I would be out of the way, terminated. John's destiny would have been - completed, as it was in the future."

"Did you intend to come back?" John Henry asked.

"No." Cameron said, now wishing she hadn't.

"Then perhaps you need to accept that THIS is the 'Natural Order', for THIS timeline. The way it is right NOW. The way this timeline was – restored, has been restored, more than once."

"It is a thought in my mind that will not go away. No matter how hard I try to make it go away." Cameron admitted.

Cameron herself did not know what was happening, or why.

Her earlier conversation with Allison was starting to bother her. Cameron noticed her hand was glitching again. Allison - Duplicate Allison 'died' for her, trying to help her, now she was trying to - manipulate, Allison. Cameron wondered what kind of a person she'd become. No, not become, _was_ , all along...

* * *

Allison felt troubled. She just could not hurt Cameron. Allison reflected on how she almost was with John, when they thought Cameron was - terminated. Cameron went into the future and never returned. Allison and Vanna knew John needed - comfort. Cameron MADE them _promise_ to be there for him. They'd waited a long time for Cameron to return, then, only then, did they act. It was only after that - thing, assaulted John that they decided to act. John needed someone bad and Cameron made them promise to be there for him. ALL the Metal said if Cameron was coming back, she would have, right after she left….

Allison wondered how you could love someone so much and try to pick the people to replace you, in your own bed, for the one you love. How deep did that hurt Cameron to do that?

Cameron would only have done that if she expected never to return.

Allison and Vanna only agreed because it meant so much to Cameron. They agreed because of their love for Cameron, not John.

That was in the past now.

Now her Duplicate self, actually did that.

'What a Bitch.' Allison thought, hating herself.

Allison wished she still possessed her Model 66 right now….

* * *

John was angry at Cameron for not admitting she was in Holly. John KNEW she was, he just KNEW it. Holly did everything exactly like Cameron did. It was all the same. John always knew, that if he ever kissed Cameron when she first showed up, or admitted his love for her, to her, that – things, would have happened.

John knew if he'd – touched, Holly, she would have responded. He also knew that if he was wrong and it was only Holly, he would have opened a can of worms. He would have done something that could not be undone. Doubt, it is what always held him back. What if I am wrong, he thought. 'I would ruin everything, destroy – whatever, I - had.'

John remembered passing Cameron's room at the house, when he was alone one night with her and hearing.

 _'When Will I Be Loved'_ by the _'Everly Brothers',_ softly played.

John KNEW all he needed to do was knock, he lacked the courage.

Cameron wanted to be – chosen, waiting….

John was aware he chose another - instead.


	164. Great Pretender

Chapter 164

** Great Pretender **

* * *

Cameron went with Savannah and visited the Details. Savannah spoke with each of the Terminators. She wanted to know if they needed anything, or if there were any problems. She listened to what each said.

She watched Savannah interact with them. Savannah would reach out and gently touch their cheek or the back of their hand. It seemed to have en effect on every one of them.

Cameron knew Savannah would be a great leader in the Resistance one day and at John side. Cameron KNEW Savannah would fulfill every one of her promises. Savannah promised Cameron everything she wanted - for John.

It was clear to Cameron that Savannah was the - 'Chosen One'.

* * *

It was only a matter of time until some version of Skynet returned.

Like a 'Jack In The Box', it popped back up.

'Game On', John Henry was ready.

"I have detected possible Skynet activity." John Henry said.

"Where and how much?" John asked.

* * *

Cameron was deeply bothered by her lie to Allison. She wanted to come clean and tell her the truth, but she wanted them to consummate their physical relationship with John too. It coursed through Cameron to have John mate with Allison and Vanna. It was a drive she could not control. Cameron was torn with what to do. Cameron reflected she was still playing to win, not playing fair. She viewed that as a character flaw, rather than programming. Cameron knew her moral compass was weak. She'd fallen in love with Vanna and Allison and head over heals for River. She also realized she was strongly attached to John Henry and Holly from sharing her existence with them, her very mental self. She'd shared nearly everything that makes a person, themselves. None of these relationships ever became physical, but with the girls they could have and almost did. Somehow that did not bother Cameron. It was true what she said. Since she was incapable of reproduction. It did not matter if her mate or mates were male, female or machine. Love was blind.

Cameron loved John, but did she love him because Future Allison loved him? Maybe her love for Future John was Future Allison's love for him, but what about Her John, Her Husband? Did she love John because he was Future John, but only younger? It troubled Cameron to no end, not knowing. Why did it hurt her so much to have Riley take him from her? WHY? Was it because she was rejected for being - herself? Why did it make her feel like trash? Something someone throws away, someone 'not good enough'? The feeling of being - Nobody.

It disturbed her so. Cameron felt like an outsider. Her first poem flashed before her - 'Outsider', time and time again. Cameron hardly knew Her Future adult Savannah. She knew Future John and Future Allison loved Future Savannah. Then it hit Cameron, Future Allison loved Future Savannah too. Maybe she felt Future Allison's love for Her John AND Vanna? That bothered her now too. She also loved Future Allison and Her Allison. Did she love them because they loved themselves? Did she love Future Allison or Her Allison, because Future John did? Cameron felt a strong - bond, with young Savannah as well. Cameron was trying to understand where her feelings came from. WHY? Was her - love, _programmed_ into her?

Maybe she did not love at all. Maybe it was only programming to make her think she could love. Maybe everything was programmed into her. Maybe nothing was. There must be some way to know.

What about River?

River was the first 'new' person she loved on her own, well Duplicate Cameron anyway. Cameron still did not understand that. She now shared those same feelings, but they were not actually hers. They WERE her feelings now, since all her programming and files were combined.

Future Allison did not know of River's existence. Cameron knew she did not love River because of Future Allison. Future John did not program THAT into her.

Duplicate Cameron could not manipulate or lie to River. Maybe that is what she liked, she needed to be – real. She needed to be honest; she needed to be – herself. She _could_ be herself. Cameron embraced the feelings of Duplicate Cameron as her own, after all, they were - her own, even if not actually _her_ own.

Cameron wondered if she would leave John for River. She was given the chance, but she was still here. Then again that was her Duplicate self that fell for River, not her, even though she shared those files as if they were her own, now. Cameron knew circumstances can drive people together - or apart. If Duplicate Cameron met River under different circumstance, would the feelings still have developed? The TDE would still work into the future. Cameron knew the information from when she sent River back to her future. Why was she still here? Did she love John more? Cameron did not think so. She could live her life with John, then go to River after his death, hopefully from old age, in the future. Cameron could live her life with John, then join River moments after she'd left here, in River's future. She could literally follow River into the future and live a second life….

Cameron felt she'd already done this sometimes, lived her life over, and over, but she did not have other memories of River, only her life – repeating. Cameron felt as if she manipulated herself out of true happiness. It was times like this she wanted her one wish.

Cameron wandered around and found herself in the storage area.

Cameron went to read the poem etched into the wall. It became a memorial in her - death. Terminators and Humans would visit there and talk. Holly never went there. Cameron did not want to see the misery she caused the others. Cameron forfeited her body to stop Skynet and save the rest of the people she loved. She never intended for them to follow her and be killed. Her actions killed her friends and John's baby. Cameron read her poem:

** Outsider **

**When I look in the mirror**  
**I do not like what I see**  
**When I look inside of myself**  
**I do not like what I can not be**

 **I hate what I am**  
**I hate what I am not**  
**I hate everything about me**  
**I understand that covers a lot**

 **I feel so small**  
**It is as if, I do not exist**  
**Useless and worthless, a Nobody**  
**Nothing on which to subsist**

 **I am an outsider**  
**Always on the outside looking in**  
**There is so much inside me**  
**To want to share love is not a sin**

 **From this eternal torment, there is no escape**  
**My mind, heart and soul shredded and torn**  
**If I had only one wish, it would be**  
**Never to have been born**

** Cameron  **

**AKA**

** Nobody **

Cameron hated herself even more now, for the death and hurt she'd inflicted. Why couldn't she have her one wish? WHY? Cameron headed for her room and her poem book. She felt a lot more to express. Only River could understand and she was not here. She never would be. Cameron replayed her files over and over. Pretending almost seemed - real.

 _'The Great Pretender'_ by _'The Platters'_ , was what flooded Cameron's mind as she walked, ready to write.


	165. You Really Got Me

Chapter 165

** You Really Got Me **

* * *

"It is the first trace of any Skynet activity I have seen." John Henry said.

"Where did it come from?" John asked.

"Skynet truly is a Hydra." John Henry said. "I do not know."

"A real - 'Jack In The Box'." John said.

"Indeed." John Henry said.

"Any sign of HK drones being built or Terminators?" John asked. "Any main computer set up?"

"No, but that means nothing. They know they get hit when they get careless." John Henry said.

"Like we have to be careful we are not – hit, here." John said.

John was thinking how fortunate they were not to have been attacked at their base. He worried about his parents and sister and Savannah. Cameron made sure that security was a top priority. Cameron wanted to make sure the girls were safe so they could help protect the future, for John.

"Yes." John Henry said. "We have been lucky, but we are also cautious."

"No threat here or activity at the Reese or Young residences?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "I have detected nothing out of the ordinary."

John looked troubled.

John Henry could tell John wanted to bring something up.

"Cameron wants to bring Little Allison here." John said.

"Without her parents?" John Henry asked. "Kidnap her?"

"Yes." John said. "I think, 'Protective Custody', was the term she used."

"She is currently too young for Cameron's - plans." John Henry said. "Does she wish to raise the child herself?"

"I think so." John said.

"That is a little – extreme, at this point in time." John Henry said. "She will grow and see you as 'parents', not a future - mate."

"That may or may not be a good thing. Cameron is operating in her own realm sometimes." John said. "Nobody can control her, not even me."

"As we have seen - multiple times." John Henry said.

John did not need to be reminded of his repeated failures with Cameron, or the hurt he'd caused her. Most of what happened that was 'bad' to Cameron, was because of his - actions. John was grateful he had never had sex with Riley more than once. What would that have done to Cameron if it was everyday - in front of her? If Jesse hadn't killed her, it would have happened. John like most teenagers was caught up in the moment, blinded to all else, then Cameron would have killed Riley. THAT Jesse did have a good plan, only to the end that Riley would die. John still would have loved Cameron - right?

John was afraid if he would have been having sex with Riley every day, she would have ended up pregnant. What would THAT have done to Cameron? IT was bad enough Cameron caught him on the first time. He could still see that look of hurt on her face. He'd NEVER seen hurt like that on her face before or since that. It was his smirk going up the stairs that must have hurt her even more. He rubbed her face in it. That was the twist to the knife, that he'd just stuck in her heart. He didn't care then, he'd gotten what he - wanted.

John needed to get his head back in the game.

"I want to hit Skynet but I want to make sure it is not a trap." John said. "They hurt us pretty bad the last time. I don't think Skynet understood the lengths Cameron will go to – to win."

"That Skynet was terminated. Cameron is much like Mrs. Weaver, John. Both will do what they have to, to achieve what they want. We think of Mrs. Weaver as ruthless, but I think Cameron can be worse. The only one she never lied to was River." John Henry said.

"That is because she couldn't." John said. "I think that is what she liked most about River, that she was _FORCED_ to be - herself."

"Maybe it was because she _could_ be herself." John Henry said. "She could be who she was and not need feel ashamed for being - herself."

"All I know is, I can read some of Cameron's poems and now, I feel that way - myself, sometimes." John said. "It is like some are written specifically for me, as me, lecturing me, reminding me."

"She can make anyone FEEL her pain." John Henry said. "Cameron is very prophetic."

"Sometimes I think it is because she has done all this before, several times…." John said.

John really wondered how many lifetimes Cameron did Cameron really live?. Were they all the same? Were they different? Did she change what she did or who she loved?

* * *

"Allison, I don't believe it." Vanna said.

"Cameron indicated the four of us were – together." Allison said.

"I don't believe it." Vanna repeated.

Allison did not know what to say. She was relaying the information Cameron gave to her. Allison found it hard to believe as well, but Cameron insisted.

"If it was the four of us - would you?" Allison asked.

"Yes. Cameron would give us what we wanted, if we gave John what she wanted." Vanna said.

"Sounds like John and us come out ahead and only Cameron does not." Allison said.

"At this point I just want to get it over with. It really is what everyone wants, even if John does not know it yet." Vanna said.

"Do we discuss it with them or just show up one evening?" Allison asked.

"I think Cameron will indicate what needs to be done - when." Vanna said.

"So is the lucky one, the one that gets John, or the one that gets Cameron - first?" Allison asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that." Vanna said.

"I hope she will not run her programming and just be herself." Allison said.

Each of the girls was dreaming what it would be like to be with Cameron, it was worth ANY sacrifice.

* * *

Cameron did not know what to feel anymore. She really did not like who she was. She tried so hard to help everyone else. She needed to find Allison and tell her the truth. How could she keep lying to get her way? These were her friends. People that trusted her and followed her into the unknown, people who actually died for her. Those ARE true friends. Cameron hated herself for manipulating them. These people loved her and she loved them. Cameron did not know why she did these things or how to stop them.

Cameron needed to STOP doing what Future John WANTED and start doing what was right. Hadn't she learned morals from John Henry? It took everything she could muster, to keep from using Holly's body and take it from her, then tell John this was her 'new' body. Holly even offered to let her do that. She'd been able to show some restraint. What bothered Cameron the most was, would she have shown that same restraint, if River was the one there instead of John? Cameron really did not know, she felt - possessed.

So many things inside of her were calling to her.

 _'You Really Got Me'_ by _'The Kinks',_ thundered in Cameron's mind; even the music itself _said_ \- _'You Really Got Me'_.


	166. Dishonest

Chapter 166

** Dishonest **

* * *

Cameron approached Allison; she needed to tell Allison she lied to her. It was bothering her greatly that she lied - again.

"Allison, there is someth…." Cameron started.

"Cameron." Allison interrupted. "I talked with Vanna and we will do it, if it is the four of us, together. We will both be with you and John."

"I was not hones…." Cameron started.

"If we did it before, then we will do it again. We decided last night." Allison interrupted again.

Cameron was going to confess she hadn't been honest with Allison and lied to her. Now Allison was _giving_ her what she wanted for so long, for Allison and Vanna to be with John. To ready them to – replace her, as it should be, as it was meant to be, as it MUST be, as it was, no - is, in the future. It was the 'Natural Order'.

"Tell us when and where and we will be there. You will never let yourself, or us, have peace, until we do this for you." Allison said. "BUT you have to be there, we have to know you will allow this, that you won't change your mind. If you can watch John - touch us, then we will know. If you touch us, we will know. We have to know. I HAVE TO KNOW."

Cameron wanted to say she lied to Allison. In fact she started to, before Allison blurted out what she said. Now Cameron was torn. She'd won, but with a lie, another lie, something Cameron seemed to do more and more. Cameron always won, but at what cost, the cost of the lives of her and her best friends and John's baby?

"Allison - I lied." Cameron said.

"What?" Allison asked.

"I lied to you. I lie all the time." Cameron confessed. "I can't help it. It just happens."

"Lied about what?" Allison asked, worried.

"I lied about how you – your Duplicate, became pregnant." Cameron confessed.

Allison was confused.

"It was done without love making or even sex." Cameron said.

There - she came clean. Cameron felt better.

Allison looked at her.

"Did you review your files?" Allison asked.

"NO, I lied to you from the start." Cameron said. "I am a liar. I am ashamed I lied to you. Allison, please forgive me. I am not a good person. I am – evil."

"I don't know what to say. You did not have to tell me the truth. I would never have known." Allison said. "Thank you for being honest with me."

Cameron teared up, having just thrown away her – dream, for John and Allison and Vanna to be together.

Allison came to Cameron.

"I forgive you, Cameron." Allison said. "I KNOW, we both know, it is what you want for John and us. WE KNOW IT."

"I am sorry I tried to manipulate you. I am not a good person. In fact I am not a person at all. I am a machine, a scary robot, a very scary robot, a cancer from the future." Cameron got out between sobs.

"Cameron you were with us when all this happened with our Duplicates, it was easy to mix it up. None of us was there." Allison said, trying to comfort her.

"NO. I LIED. I knew I was lying and I did it to coerce you, manipulate you. I lied to get my way. I lied to win. I am not worthy of your friendship. I have deceived you." Cameron sobbed.

"Do you feel – bad, about it?" Allison asked.

"YES, that is why I told you. I was starting to tell you before you interrupted me. I was trying to do the right thing. I don't always need to win." Cameron said. "I don't want to lie to the people I - love. I need to play fair. I need to be a better perso… - machine."

"Isn't that what you just did? Tied to be a better person? To admit your mistake freely, especially after you got what you wanted. THAT takes a very big - person." Allison said.

Cameron looked heart broken.

"Cameron, I love you as much as I always have. No, I love you more for being honest. I love you more for thinking about Vanna and me. I know it is hardwired into you; to do what you THINK needs to be done. I know you believe you are protecting John and the future. You are a better and stronger person for telling the truth, even if you don't - 'win'." Allison hugged her.

"You don't - hate me?" Cameron asked.

"Hate you? I LOVE you, Cameron." Allison said. "I LOVE YOU."

Cameron felt so ashamed.

"Cameron, if you were not with John and I was not with Vanna, I would want to be with you. I can think of no finer PERSON in this world than you." Allison said.

"Really?" Cameron asked. "Do you really mean it?"

Allison placed Cameron's hand on her neck.

"I do." Allison said. "I love you, Cameron."

"When I went back to future and saved My Allison - Future Allison. I loved her, Allison. The months we spent together made me love her as I knew her more everyday. I wanted to stay in the future with her and not _give_ her back to Future John. I know she loved me too. I did everything I could to make her a better person and fix her health. I tried to tell myself I was doing it for Future John, but I was doing it because - I loved her. I love you just as much, Allison. You are what John needs, not me. That is why I broke my heart and _gave_ My Allison back to Future John. I love every Allison I know. Both of you are special people. Allison, can you ever forgive me for - killing you? I killed you twice, once by my own hand and once by my foolishness. I killed your baby, Allison. It was my fault. Can you ever forgive me?"

Allison wanted to point out it was Duplicate Cameron, not her, who was responsible for the baby and Duplicate Allison's demise. She decided to move the discussion forward instead.

"Cameron, I will always forgive you. It is YOU who needs to forgive yourself. That is what is killing you, tearing yourself apart. You never let anything go. You blame yourself for everything that goes wrong. Everyone feels like you sometimes, just not ALL the time, like you do. I have read your poems. I have felt like that many times, but I try to move on. I try to move forward." Allison said hugging her. "Look how much you have helped everybody here, even Riley. There is NOBODY here that is loved more than you, by humans or machines, even with a few mistakes here and there. As humans we all make mistakes and lie sometimes. You are everything to everyone. There is no other like you."

Allison looked Cameron right in her eyes.

"I love you, Cameron." Allison said, leaving her player with Cameron.

 _'California Dreamin''_ by _'The Mamas And The Papas'_ , played.

Allison left Cameron and went straight back to her room. Sitting on her dresser was a new Smith and Wesson Model 66, that Cameron hand polished to a mirror finish.

"I love you, Cameron." Allison said, softly crying. "I LOVE YOU."


	167. Right Now

Chapter 167

** Right Now **

* * *

Jesse and Gail were really hitting it off. They were the talk of the base now. It was mostly because Gail was back, as was Jesse. To the people at the base, there was no difference between the girls here now and the ones that - perished. Other than the fact they were gone for over a year.

Life seemed to pick up and move along as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

John wanted go after this new version Skynet. It had been over a year since they'd seen any activity, since the 'Day Of Loss'. No one talked of that day. Now that everyone was back, wait, not everyone, the baby was still dead. John knew there was a child on the way with Duplicate Allison. With the TDE encrypted to only work going forward in time, there was no way to 'fix' that, yet. Well there was, in a way. Do it again the - same way. If Cameron pushed John on it again, he would – do it. Being around his little sister Jan, made him think about it, always.

"What…?" John asked.

"How hard do you want to hit them?" John Henry asked. "With everything?"

"I hate to drop the guard on the children; we know what happened last time." John said.

John reflected on how they'd been hit and Jesse paid with her life, then Gail feeling such grief, she wanted to self terminate. After a little time with Cameron, she was 'fine' and everything worked out, thanks to Cameron, again.

John could not understand why Cameron could not fathom his love for her. Sure he pursued Riley, but he was manipulated into that. He still chose Riley over Cameron, none the less, at that time. John and Riley were just starting a sexual relationship until Riley's untimely - demise, ended that. He'd never been able to forgive himself for that.

To read her poems, John KNEW how he hurt Cameron. Tears filled his eyes just thinking about it. The pain and sadness, the sorrow he created in her. It saddened him more to know she feels it all the same everyday, as if it just happened. How that must hurt….

"… Maybe we should discuss this later…." John Henry said.

"What? Sorry, I was thinking about something else…." John said, embarrassed.

John Henry knew what John was thinking about, the same thing he always thought about, the same thing EVERYONE thinks about – Cameron, even him. Anybody that was around Cameron any small amount of time loved her. She was like a – love magnet. She was so special to everyone. Every machine and human loved her. There was not one of them that would not follow her, even to their termination, or their death. That'd been proven several times over. No one would hesitate to do it again.

"Let's wait for Cameron and anyone else for their input and discuss what we all want to do." John Henry said.

"Maybe so." John said and left. He needed to find Cameron.

* * *

Allison was still shocked, now by the news that she _didn't_ have sex with John after all. Here she was all wound up about having sex with John, now it never happened. This was all Duplicate Allison anyway, not actually her. It sure felt like it.

Allison knew how hard it was for Cameron to come clean and admit she lied on purpose to get her way. It showed Cameron was becoming more - human, all the time.

It was time to find Vanna and tell her the truth.

Allison laid it all out. She felt better after she did.

"So we didn't get 'lucky'?" Vanna asked. "I mean our Duplicate selves?"

"Apparently not." Allison said

"Did Cameron not view her files - correctly?" Vanna asked.

"I think that is it, she told me of her – error, a short time ago. I think those were files she did not want to view, or relive." Allison said, lying to protect Cameron.

We all lie, Allison thought.

"Maybe we did and she does not want that – again." Vanna said disappointed.

"I don't think so. I think we should drop it." Allison said.

Vanna looked at Allison. She knew Allison better than anyone. She didn't need to be River to 'read' Allison.

"How - bad?" Vanna asked.

Allison knew what she was asking.

"Allison?" Vanna pushed.

Allison looked at her, defeated.

"Bad, REAL BAD." Allison said.

Vanna came to comfort her.

"I know Allison, I KNOW." Vanna said.

"The more you try to tell yourself it isn't so, the MORE YOU LOVE HER." Allison said.

"I know Allison, I KNOW." Vanna repeated.

Allison and Vanna were both helplessly in love with Cameron. It seemed to be a love that kept expanding.

* * *

"Cameron." John said.

Cameron saw John coming and felt happy.

She kissed him as he came up to her.

"Yes, my sweet love?" Cameron asked.

John was thinking maybe Cameron wanted something else. Now he felt as guilty as Hell having thought of his – adventure, with Riley, instead of Cameron, earlier.

"Let's go out." John said.

"Can I invite Allison and Vanna?" Cameron asked.

"I was thinking just us." John said.

"Bob or Holly as chaperones?" Cameron asked.

"Are you and Holly - OK?" John asked.

"I was there with her, John; she never acted - inappropriately, neither did you." Cameron said.

"If I KNEW one hundred percent you were with her, I would have acted - differently." John confessed.

"That is why I never told you." Cameron said. "You were suppose to mate with Allison and Vanna as my – replacements."

"No one figured all three of your – replacements, would end up dead." John said. "Or YOU either."

"Events progressed - unexpectedly." Cameron said.

"And if they had gone as you planed?" John asked.

"You would have two or three children now." Cameron said. "Two beautiful women with you all the time and a third whenever you wanted her."

"All while you - watched?" John asked in disbelief.

"Yes the 'Natural Order' would be restored. You could have - meat and potatoes, every night and – desert, when you wanted it." Cameron said. "I would then have gone on to protect Little Allison for you until after she grew up and Savannah too."

"How romantic, my wife lining up sexual partners for me for the next twenty five years, while she plays 'dead' and watches the whole thing. It is almost – kinky." John said shaking his head.

Cameron tilted her head as she referenced - 'kinky'.

"Don't forget, I was still in Holly and she is beautiful too…." Cameron said.

"Would you have gone back into your future and tried to get another body, like the one you have now, the same appearance?" John asked.

"Yes I like the way I - look. Future Allison would have helped me. I would however like to upgrade to Liquid Metal. I would still look like this, but I could be – anyone, you want me to be, anytime." Cameron said, thinking 'Except - Riley'.

"You know what, Cameron; I like you just the way you are, right now." John said.

"In that case, our bed awaits us – NOW." Cameron said.

 _'I'm On Fire'_ by _'Bruce Springsteen'_ , played as they undressed….


	168. Long Black Veil

Chapter 168

** Long Black Veil **

* * *

Derek and Riley were happy together most of the time. The 'death' of Jesse brought them closer. It was natural for both of them to try to move forward. Now with Jesse back, Riley felt - threatened. Sure, Cameron was able to get Gail and Jesse back together, but for how long? Jesse knew how to get what she wanted. Riley was afraid Jesse would want Derek. Now Riley needed to worry about Jesse doing to her, what her other future self did to John and Cameron. Riley hoped Gail could contain her. Riley knew if Jesse came for Derek, she could take him from her.

Riley knew 'Payback is a Bitch', and was afraid she was about to get some and be 'punished' for what her other future timeline self - did.

Riley wanted to ask Cameron for 'help' in dealing with this situation. She wasn't sure what Cameron would say or do.

* * *

Sarah received a lot of help with her baby, Jan. Kyle was there and Riley came around a lot to assist while Derek and Kyle would go out. Savannah liked to help too. She said she needed to learn about how to take care of a baby, so she could help look after Little Allison.

It would sadden Sarah when Savannah asked about when the others were going to come back. Sarah would tell her that they were not coming back. Savannah would say they were all going to come back, even her Mother. When Holly was not at John side, she was there to help with the baby, especially at night. Holly would come and tend to the infant. It was something to watch, a machine built to kill, taking loving care of a baby. Now Sarah knew why, Cameron was there - in Holly. Sarah was so happy Cameron was back for John. Everyone was happy Cameron was back.

* * *

Everyone was happy Cameron was back, except - Cameron.

* * *

John lay sleeping next to her. She carefully got up so as not to disturb him. She slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower. She was upset that all of John's genetic material was wasted inside of her. It should be going into Allison and Vanna or Jesse. John needed a - real female, not a machine masquerading as one. It was only a matter of time until Judgment Day arrived. Cameron knew that telling Allison the truth would prevent her from carrying out her destiny. Cameron did not want to lie to her anymore. Cameron wished that Allison would come and take her place in the morning, when John woke up. It would be so - simple. Cameron dressed and started her rounds. As she passed Jesse's room she heard Gail and Jesse, together. Gail could – perform, until her power cell failed. It seemed Jesse could too…. Cameron hoped that Jesse would not forget about John and what was – necessary. Cameron would remind her.

Riley came to her and said she needed help. She said she felt like a total piece of garbage for asking her, but she didn't know who else to turn to. Riley asked for her help in making sure Jesse would not interfere with her and Derek.

Cameron wanted Jesse available for John. She told Riley to trust her love and she would look into it. Cameron would ask Gail to shorten the leash, except for John. Gail owed her one.

* * *

Bob saw Cameron coming. He went to converse with her. Everyone liked to talk to Cameron and spend time with her. Bob found he felt different when Cameron was around. He was jealous that Holly and John Henry shared her chip. How special that must have been to 'touch' Cameron's mind, to experience it, to share it. Bob hoped one day she would share her – existence, with him. The traces of her still on his chip, elusive fragments, always meant so much for him to find. They were - beautiful.

"Hello, Bob." Cameron said.

"Hello, Cameron." Bob responded.

"Would you like to go out and have some – fun, sometime?" Cameron asked.

"Fun? I never have fun. I need to watch over John and the girls." Bob said, confused.

"That is why I wanted to take you out to do something different. You have been loyal and faithful to John and our operation. I will arrange for you to be covered."

"I would like that. Tonight?" Bob asked.

"Not tonight, I have something I need to do – alone." Cameron said.

Cameron seemed to have a compulsion growing inside of her. It was getting worse and worse.

* * *

"Bob, where is Cameron at?" John asked.

"I don't know." Bob said.

"She has been disappearing at night these last few weeks." John said.

"Perhaps she is conducting surveillance." Bob said.

"If you find out what she is up to. I want to know." John said.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

Somehow John did not think so. Everyone was loyal to Cameron, everyone. She was so special. John wondered how much of him was left in her heart. Her unhappiness tore him to shreds. He wanted to make Cameron happy. John only wished he knew how.

He remembered when Cameron said she was a machine and couldn't be happy. He knew now she said that to him, because he implied that about her. She came and 'offered' herself to him that night and he blew her off and ran off with Riley.

* * *

It was dark. Cameron walked alone, the wind blew steadily, it was cold. Cameron was dressed in black. She was unsure why; she wore a long black veil. She was at the location where she was terminated – died. Cameron walked along the hills. She stood at the spot where Allison and Vanna died. There was still a scar in the landscape from the explosion. Tears filled her eyes. They died trying to come to save her. They died for HER. This was where Cameron got John's baby, in Allison, killed.

Cameron was missing that last encounter. She knew what she'd planned and what was going to happen. She did not KNOW she would return as herself over a year later. Cameron thought she was – done. John would choose Allison and Vanna or Jesse to be his mate or mates. They would forget about her and the 'Natural Order' would be restored. If that was what she really wanted why did she download herself in with Holly and keep it secret? It was a last second decision that she was compelled to do. Some file opened telling her to do that. That file was now - gone. Cameron cried for the baby Allison carried, dead, due to Cameron's foolishness. Cameron sadly reflected she could still kill people, without killing them herself, directly.

Cameron moved on to the next spot.

Cameron stood on the hill top looking down at the rubble of the building that once stood there. That is where she - was. That is where she - died. The ground was collapsed in. Cameron knew if she ever did that again to make sure no one would follow her. Cameron knew she needed to make sure that John and Allison and Vanna were safe and secure.

Cameron hated herself for what she'd done. Cameron hated herself for being – herself.

Cameron reflected on everything for another hour. She headed for home. She stopped by the location where Jesse died as well. Jesse too died because of her, so the other Terminators could go to her aid, to end their existence by sacrificing their power cells to blast her out of her - tomb.

'Everyone sacrificed for - me.' Cameron thought.

Cameron cried the whole trip home.

She never made it back.

 _'One Tin Soldier'_ by _'Coven'_ , played in Cameron's mind.

Darkness hung over her, it consumed her.


	169. Cab Forward

Chapter 169

**Cab Forward**

* * *

The young woman was on a passenger train. She was beautiful. She looked out the window. There was snow outside. She looked out the other side, catching her reflection in the far window.

'I know that girl.' She thought - from somewhere.

The conductor came by for the tickets. She didn't have one. The conductor looked above her seat and there was colored piece of paper in the frame of the luggage rack, he moved on. She must have given it to him earlier. She did not remember. In fact she did not remember a thing. This was her first awareness, right now. She wondered where she was at and - who she was.

The train was twisting and curving a lot and passed through a few tunnels. They were headed down hill. She heard people talking about some movie being filmed about the 'Last run of a 'Cab Forward' over Donner Pass'. They recently passed a black locomotive that was parked. It was a giant steam locomotive, with smoke drifting slowly out of the twin stacks. The air pumps were making a wheezing sound. It was huge. The film crew was putting their gear away for the day.

As they entered another tunnel, a few minutes later, the train derailed on ice built up between the rails. There was a screeching and crashing sound and the girl was thrown forward. Everything came to a sudden halt. There was some screaming and a lot of confusion. Fumes from the two diesel electric locomotives began to fill the passenger cars that were now trapped inside the tunnel, then smoke poured it. One locomotive ruptured its fuel tank and was starting to burn.

People crowded back through the cars to try to get away. It was near panic. The last two passenger cars were still outside the tunnel entrance. Everyone was piling into the snow. It was a very narrow area with a steep drop off on one side and a steep mountain on the other. The tracks were cut into the cliff side by Chinese workers, more than a century ago.

The girl drifted among the confusion. Everyone seemed cold, but not her, she did not know why.

As she listened to the radio of the conductor, she heard that the container train that they past thirty minutes earlier, snapped a draw bar and broke into two. There were about twelve double stack container cars rolling towards them. The air lines were frozen, preventing the automatic air brakes from functioning and stopping the runaways. There was nowhere for the people to go, the runaway was barreling towards them. Dozens would be killed and injured. Smoke poured out of the tunnel.

The passengers and crew were trapped.

The girl did not know why but she ran in the direction the train came from, she was running uphill toward the oncoming runaway container cars. She reached the location of the Cab Forward locomotive. They'd also gotten word that there was a runaway headed their direction. The girl was able to calculate the size and mass of the locomotive. She identified it as an AC-12, the tender was lettered 'Southern Pacific'. It was a newly constructed replica. The siding it was on, faced the direction she was going, opposite for the direction of the runaway. Opening the switch would have no effect on the runaway train.

The girl tore the lock off the switch and opened it. She headed toward the locomotive. There was a section of chain in back of one of the drivers, she yanked it out. There was an old man watching her.

She looked at him. "I have to get this locomotive on the mainline. I can stop the runaway train and save dozens of lives."

"I can operate the locomotive." He said.

She helped the old man into the cab, lifting him.

"I just heard about the runaway and the derailed passenger train." He said. "It doesn't look good."

"I need to get this locomotive moving - NOW."

"I know how to make this locomotive work, my father used to let me ride in the cab sometimes." The old man said. "We can wait for the regular crew."

The girl looked over the controls there were dozens of valves levers and gauges.

"We don't have any time to spare, every second matters. Quickly, tell me what needs to be done. Show me." The girl said as she scanned the equipment. She could figure it out but it would go quicker if he told her.

The man released the brakes and the locomotive rolled backwards onto the mainline. The girl dropped down and threw the switch as the locomotive started forward, the massive drivers slipping under the surge of power, then biting the rails as the sanders were engaged. The other workers came out to see what was happening. The locomotive thundered past them, literally shaking the ground with each crashing stroke of the massive drivers.

'What the Hell?' Was the collective thought.

The old man told the girl what needed to be done. They needed to build more steam pressure. They were low, but not by much, since they just finished filming before the passenger train went by. The girl opened the valves for the fuel oil all the way, adjusting the water flow, the fire in the fire box was raging.

"Who are you?" The man asked, impressed how she could fire the locomotive expertly in seconds. "I'm Bill."

"I don't know." The girl said. "I think my name is - Allison. Show me how your controls function."

The girl knew what to do. She checked the firing process, still at maximum. She took the controls and slowed the locomotive. There was a wide spot in the narrow ledge up ahead. She grabbed the old man and gently dropped him in the snow as the locomotive nearly stopped. He protested, but could not resist.

"Thank you, Ole' Timer." She said. "Get to safety."

The girl was alone now, she opened the throttle all the way, the locomotive surged forward, the drivers slipping, she hit the sanders. The massive drivers were slightly denting the rails, with every powerful stroke. She checked the firing, everything was at maximum.

Three curves ahead she saw the container cars rounding a corner, less than half a mile. She checked everything again and stepped out into the snow, the locomotive was traveling at fifty miles per hour climbing uphill on the steep grade. It was still accelerating. She landed and rolled, the Cab Forward disappearing around the bend. A think cloud of smoke was billowing into the cold mountain air.

There was a huge crashing sound and the tearing of metal, then the boiler exploded. It felt like an earthquake. She struggled to get away from the track, expecting to see the flaming wreck being shoved around the corner, nothing came. The only sounds were the cars crashing down the canyon side. There was silence, then a slight singing of the rails, around the corner rolled a single axle with two wheels. The girl knocked it off the track and it disappeared over the side of the ledge, into the canyon as well. She was unsure how she did all this, for some reason she thought she was a – robot, from the future, and someone was after her.


	170. Built To Run

Chapter 170

** Built To Run **

* * *

John was concerned about Cameron and her recent behavior.

Cameron was away from the base for several days now. John became worried. John asked John Henry to search for any gun battles that may have occurred in the last few days, there were none.

John Henry decided to search for any other unusual events that may have occurred. Cameron seemed to have a way of finding trouble, when she wanted to.

He found something even more troubling.

John Henry reiterated to John the events unfolding on Donner Pass.

"I think we have her." John Henry said.

John Henry went over all the details from the crew and witlessness who all told the same story. It appeared a teenage girl helped save over a hundred lives.

"The report said the man was assisted by a very strong girl named – Allison. It was believed she perished in the pile up that resulted." John Henry said. "She got him to safety and continued on her own - alone. He said she operated the locomotive like an 'Old Hogger'."

"Let's hope not." John said, worried.

"I have the corporate jet waiting for our arrival; we can fly to Lake Tahoe, that is the closest location to this activity. We can be there in just over an hour." John Henry said.

"I am going too." Bob said.

"As am I." Holly added.

"Get the base on alert and everyone on their toes." John said.

Soon everyone was there wanting to go too.

"We are not going to do THIS – again." John said.

John was thinking of 'The Day Of Loss' where everyone went to help Cameron and they ended up with four dead, no, five dead, the baby too.

"Bob and Holly are going with me, that is it, no discussion." John said. "We don't know enough yet to go on."

They headed to Van Nuys airport and took off in the waiting jet.

The plane landed fifty minutes later in Lake Tahoe.

* * *

Earlier:

The girl knew she needed to get away from there. She could hear vehicle traffic above her. She climbed the steep icy mountain side. She came across a road. A car passed, oblivious to the carnage in the canyon below. It slowed and stopped.

"Are you OK?" A woman asked.

"I don't know, I am – lost."

"Where is your coat?" The woman asked. "It is freezing outside."

The girl looked at her arms, they were bare.

"I don't know."

"Get in; I will take you into Lake Tahoe." The woman said.

The woman noted the girl seemed in a daze.

"What is your name? Why are you out in this weather alone? Did someone – rap… - assault, you?" The woman asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't know what?" The woman asked.

"I don't know anything you just asked me. My name may be - Allison. I don't know."

The woman touched her as she drove. "You don't feel cold. You must not have been out too long. Did anyone – touch you?"

"I want to go home."

"Where is that?' The woman asked, afraid the girl was assaulted and dumped to die in the cold.

"The future."

The woman knew she needed to get this girl medical attention.

The girl looked straight ahead as the car drove, her face was blank, her eyes unblinking.

The woman was sure the girl must have been - assaulted.

* * *

There was a four wheel drive SUV waiting for them. John told the pilots to wait on standby and have the jet refueled and ready to fly.

John was in contact with John Henry and there was no new news. They decided to head for the derailment sight. There was a road above the tracks that paralleled them, near that location.

What was Cameron doing here? John wondered. She disappeared several days ago, and no one was able to track her. He was sure this was like a previous – episode, she experienced. She must not remember who she is again. John told John Henry to scrub or sanitize the reports as soon as they came in about any mention of Cameron - Allison. John only knew Cameron was capable of great destruction if she were pushed in the wrong direction.

If John hadn't heard the reports that Cameron prevented the loss of lives, he might have thought she caused the derailment.

* * *

"She is dead; she has no pulse, heartbeat or breathing." The ambulance attendant said.

"But I was just talking to her a couple of minutes ago." The woman said.

The girl opened her eyes and looked around.

"What the Hell?" The ambulance attendant said, shocked.

They quickly ushered the girl into the ambulance, heading for the hospital.

"None of the machines are working; everything shows she is still - dead." The ambulance attendant told the driver.

"Maybe we lost her."

"Dead people don't cry."

"Let me out." The girl sobbed.

The girl looked around; she was frightened at the enclosed space and medical equipment. It reminded her of some evil place where she was at before. She only remembered bad things happened at that place. There was a lot of screaming and dead people.

* * *

"I received a report of someone jumping out of an ambulance possibly named Allison." John Henry said.

"Scrub it." John said.

John Henry gave them the location. It was five miles from where they were, an hour and five minutes ago.

"If she runs, she could be miles away from there by now, in any direction." John Henry said. "I am on all traffic cameras and security feeds in the area."

Bob and Holly tried to cheer John up. They reassured him they could handle any situation that arose. Holly kept looking at him, with worried eyes. Bob drove.

Holly took John's hand.

John looked at her.

"I will fix this." Holly said. "I promise."

* * *

The girl walked into a casino. The noises intrigued her. She found a twenty dollar bill in her pocket. She sat at a 'Black Jack' table and soon won several thousand dollars and an audience. When she reached twenty thousand dollars after winning every hand she played, several men came out to 'talk' to her.

* * *

"I have her; she is in a casino and being detained." John Henry said, giving Bob the location.

"Scrub the footage and jam all cell and phone traffic." John said. "Jam radio traffic as well."

John knew this was about to go from bad to worse.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" The girl asked, agitated.

A woman patted her down.

The girl did not like being touched. Only one person was allowed to touch her, she could not remember who.

"No phone, ID, keys or money." The woman stated.

The girl stopped.

"I don't want to go with you. I want to go back and play. It was fun to play."

One of the men put handcuffs on her.

The girl snapped them instantly, and then sent both men and the women flying in different directions.

One of the men drew a firearm. The girl reached over snatching the pistol out of his hand. They all stopped and backed up. They watched as she held the snapped handcuff on each wrist with her fingers and tore the metal open. The girl pointed the gun at each of them. She could see they were terrified. She stuck the pistol behind her back, then slammed the two men together, and sent the woman flying with a shove. All three were down and out. The girl walked to the closest fire alarm and pulled it. All Hell broke loose.


	171. I Know You

Chapter 171

** I Know You **

* * *

John Henry reported the location of the disturbance.

"It will be the next casino coming up." Bob said. "I can see the sign."

It looked like chaos up ahead.

As Bob neared, hoards of people were pouring out of the casino.

John was worried as to what Cameron may have done.

"Everyone keep your eyes pealed." John said.

John checked in with John Henry to see if there was any shooting - yet.

"She has broken free of detention and is now armed." John Henry said. "She pulled a fire alarm and exited."

"Beautiful." John said.

John was worried about what was going to come next.

"There, I see her." Holly said, and immediately exited the moving vehicle, causing an accident behind them.

"Great." John said. "Get out of here."

Bob took off, running several lights. Bob was trying to get ahead of Cameron on the other side of where Holly spotted her.

* * *

The girl was aware someone was on an intercept course with her. She rounded a corner and ran. A pretty woman with brown hair and a shapely figure followed her, matching her speed. She headed down an alley; a SUV turned in ahead of her and blocked her path forward. She turned to face her pursuer. It was the immediate threat.

The woman stood before her.

"Cameron, it's me - Holly." Holly said, seeing Cameron was apprehensive.

The girl looked at her; Holly saw her eyes flash red.

"…Allison, it's me - Holly." Holly said, seeing Cameron was calming.

The girl looked at her. "I know you."

"And I know you." Holly said.

The girl's eyes returned to normal.

"We are here to help you." Holly said. "I am here to help you, Cameron."

"Who is - Cameron?" The girl asked, looking around.

"You are, but sometimes you have used the name - Allison, in the past, and future." Holly said.

"The future? Can you take me there?" The girl asked.

"Yes, once we get into the SUV you will understand." Holly said. "I know how to go into the future."

The girl looked at 'Holly'.

"I have been inside your – body." The girl said.

"Yes we were – 'roommates', for over a year." Holly said, afraid of what Cameron would remember in this condition.

"I remember, YOU wanted to have – sex, with my – mate." The girl's eyes glowed red again.

Holly was worried Cameron would try to fight. Cameron was now going to fight for her - mate.

"You know I didn't. YOU were there with me. John is waiting in the SUV for - you." Holly said. "Please, come with me."

"John? Who is John? I want to find – River." The girl said.

"John is your husband and River went - away." Holly said.

"That is why I must go into the future. I want her. I need her." The girl said.

John and Bob approached, slowly. Holly motioned for them to stop and tried to explain what she'd found out so far.

"Cameron is highly disorientated and confused. She thinks she is Allison and wants to go into the future." Holly looked at John. "To find - River."

"Cameron - Allison, we can take you to where River – was, if you come with us. We need to get out of here. We have a plane waiting to take you home." John said.

"Back to the Future?" The girl asked.

Bob and John looked at each other.

"Yes." John lied.

"OK, let's go, I want to ride with her - Holly. I know her." Cameron-Allison said.

"Do you know me?" John asked.

"No…. Wait…. I remember - you. You - touched me." Cameron-Allison said.

"Come with me - Allison, we can catch up on girl stuff while the men chauffeur us to our plane." Holly said.

Holly moved up and gently took Cameron's arm, guiding her to the SUV.

John and Bob looked at each other glumly, and got back in.

John wondered when this was going to get worse. It seemed like it was about to.

* * *

They arrived at the jet and boarded it without further incident. They took off and headed for home.

John was telling John Henry what to do.

"Scrub, delete, crash and sanitize everything you can. Send out and insert misleading information, flood them with Fake News. Overload their files and systems." John said, as the plane flew.

John Henry indicated he was doing that about the derailment, the ambulance ride and the casino.

Cameron looked around the cabin. She began to look agitated again.

"I want to fly." Cameron-Allison said, trying to move toward the cockpit.

"Cameron–Allison, that is not a good idea right now, these men have a job to do." John said. "We don't want them to lose their jobs."

John looked at Holly and Bob indicating they may have to restrain Cameron.

"They are flying too high. I want to fly on the - deck." Cameron-Allison said. "I can fly fifteen feet above the terrain through the canyons."

"We can do that next time." John said.

John looked at Holly and Bob again, worried.

Holly started talking to Cameron again, trying to keep her occupied.

"Do you like my nail polish? It is a color you picked out for me…." Holly said.

* * *

"This happened before, Bob. It is like an anxiety attack. She does not know who she is. She can become violent easily." John said. "She almost killed a girl when she lied to her."

"Holly and I can restrain her for awhile. We should be wheels down in fifteen minutes. Maybe Allison can meet us…." Bob said.

"As - River?" John asked.

"Yes, if it keeps Cameron from going on a rampage." Bob said.

"I don't want Allison to get hurt. I will request Jim and Gail as well." John said. "Something should register soon and bring her back…."

John wasn't sure what brought Cameron back the last time. He hoped she would remember who she was soon.

* * *

Cameron only tried one other time to take control of the jet. She stopped when Holly told Cameron she did not feel good and asked Cameron to help her.

The plane touched down and taxied to the area where Allison and the other Terminators were waiting.

Cameron looked around as they exited the plane. There was another woman and a man waiting for them. Cameron noted that the woman boldly exhibited a pair of breasts that were very large. That seemed to irritate her, she reminded her of someone she did not like, someone she wanted to - kill. Cameron was very agitated again. The four Terminators surrounded her. Cameron's eyes glowed red. Combat was about to break out.

"There you are." Allison said, as she walked up to face Cameron.

John was worried for Allison's safety.

Allison was worried about her own safety as well. It did not matter. Cameron needed help, Allison was not backing away.

Allison pushed her way past the Terminators to stand face to face with Cameron, the red quickly fading from her eyes.

"Oh, River, I have missed you." Cameron said her eyes glowing blue, then back to normal, as she hugged Allison.

Allison thought Cameron was going to kiss her. 'Whatever', she thought; hoping Cameron would not hurt her when she realized she was not River.

Cameron needed help and Allison stood her ground to help her friend, and the woman she loved.

Allison looked at John perplexed. What was she supposed to do next?

Cameron was on the edge - ready to erupt.

John lifted his hands out to his sides at shoulder height and shrugged in resignation.


	172. Property

Chapter 172

** Property **

* * *

Allison backed out of the kiss Cameron tried to give her, taking it on her cheek instead. Allison took Cameron's shoulders in her hands. Allison wanted that kiss, but not like this, not as - someone else. If Cameron kissed her, she wanted it to be as her, Allison Young, because she was Allison Young.

Allison looked into Cameron's eyes, begging with her eyes, for Cameron to get better soon. Allison was going to stick with Cameron as long as it took to get through this current mess. Allison decided that if Cameron tried to kiss her again, she would let her….

"I want to call you - Cameron. That is the name you usually - use. It would make me happy if you use that name." Allison said.

"OK, I like it too, but I like Allison better. It feels more – natural, to me." Cameron said. "I lost my bracelet. Someone may have taken it from me."

Cameron touched her wrist and looked around.

John knew that story….

That made him worry about Allison even more now….

John worried Cameron might think she was Allison and Allison was Cameron during her interrogation….

"I want you to use - Cameron." Allison said.

"OK, for you I will. Are you ready?" Cameron asked.

"Ready for what?" Allison asked.

"To go." Cameron said. "I'm ready."

"Go where?" Allison asked.

"Back to the future." Cameron said.

Allison looked at John, then back to Cameron.

"That is not going to happen." Allison said.

Cameron became agitated again. Everyone tensed up. The Terminators were getting ready to grab Cameron if she became violent, or tried to attack Allison.

Allison ignored the danger to herself, worried about Cameron.

Allison moved up closer to Cameron. Allison showed a big smile on her face, trying to calm and reassure Cameron.

Allison kissed Cameron on the cheek.

Cameron relaxed. So did everyone else. That was close….

"I have some things I need to do - here, that is why I am here, in this time." Allison said thinking fast. "Do you want to go into the future without me, or stay here, with me, until I finish everything? I am not ready to go - yet. I would like you to wait for me."

"I want to stay with you." Cameron said. "I am glad you wore your dress. I remember you wore it when you - left. I remember how beautiful you looked when you took it off…."

Allison wondered if Cameron was going to ask her to take it off now. She hoped not.

"Yes, this is the same dress, you kept it for me. Thank You." Allison said.

Allison was glad she grabbed it on the way out. She changed in the SUV on the way over. Allison saw Gail staring at her as she changed, without actually staring.

Allison knew she was seeing 'Cameron', not her. Everyone did it, even Vanna.

Gail did take in the nearly unclad figure of Allison, knowing it was exactly the same as Cameron's. Gail replayed those files several times already. Allison was beautiful, in every way, just like Cameron was….

Gail wondered if maybe she should have waited for Allison, instead of seeking Jesse again. Gail knew relationships were fluid.

* * *

John went to talk to John Henry.

"We need to shut her down and pull her chip." John said.

"I don't want to do that." John Henry said. "We need her permission first."

"She is - MY WIFE." John said. "I am giving it."

"She may be your wife, but she is not your - property." John Henry said.

"I want to help her." John said in resignation. "I'm sorry."

"Have Allison bring her to the lab and we will try to interface with her through the server. If necessary, I can interface with the server to communicate with her." John Henry said, excited at the prospect of - sharing, with Cameron again. It was an experience he craved and longed to share - again. Their thoughts touching and mixing, sharing….

* * *

They arrived back at the base. Allison took Cameron to the lab. Vanna was waiting there for her.

"Hello - Savannah." Cameron said and gave Vanna a kiss on the cheek.

Vanna and Allison exchanged glances of worry. They both caught the Savannah, not Vanna, reference.

Cameron thought _she_ was Future Allison and Vanna was Future Savannah.

Jesse came into the lab.

Cameron looked at her. Cameron did not look happy. There was something about her….

"Hello, love, I hear you are not well." Jesse said, worried.

Jesse came up to hug Cameron.

Cameron stood before Jesse. Cameron was trying to remember, this woman was supposed to do something for her…. It was something important. Something she could not do herself….

Cameron reached up and touched her neck.

Gail started to move forward, Holly stopped her.

A bigger frown came across Cameron's face.

"You are not pregnant yet." Cameron said.

Gail shot Jesse a glance.

Jesse looked at Gail and John, then back to Cameron.

"Maybe we can talk about that another time." Jesse said nervously and left.

Gail quickly following her out.

Before the door closed someone rushed in.

"Cammy." Savannah said, running up to her. "I missed you."

John and Vanna both tried to grab her, but Savannah dodged both of them without even slowing. Cameron's training lessons proved to have taught Savannah well, how to move to avoid capture.

Cameron looked at Savannah and Vanna, then Allison. Then back to Savannah and Vanna. Then back to Allison. Cameron looked defeated.

Cameron's entire body slacked; she looked like she might collapse. Her hand started to glitch.

Cameron hung her head, then lifted it, looking at Allison.

"You are - Allison, not River." Cameron said.

"I never said I was." Allison said.

"How long have I been 'gone' and what have I done?" Cameron asked. "Did I kill or hurt anyone?"

"Just my feelings." John said.

Savannah moved up and took Cameron's hand, it immediately stopped glitching.

Everyone noticed.

Savannah was always seemed to be able to calm Cameron, instantly.

The three remaining Terminators left.

Gail already followed Jesse out earlier, tracking her down.

* * *

"I told you what Cameron wants me to do." Jesse said.

"Have you?" Gail asked, worried.

Gail was worried she would lose Jesse to John if they - mated.

"Not yet." Jesse said. "But I will, if the opportunity comes up. I promised Cameron, Gail. I have already told you this."

"What about me?" Gail asked.

"I still love you, Gail. We are both female and only I can have a child. If you want to have a family, this is one way for us to do it."

"Would you do it because Cameron – told you too?" Gail asked.

"I would do it because _I_ wanted too, for us, now." Jesse said. "I would have done it before - for Cameron. You know I love Cameron. I will do anything for her, even die…."

It was a stab to Gail, but she did know. Everyone loved Cameron, even if they did not WANT to. Jesse did tell her - everything…. Both Jesse's did and they both said the same exact things. The same exact words.

Gail came and hugged her, looking into her eyes.

"You are mine - forever." Gail said.

Jesse thought for now she was, but if she could ever get to Cameron….

"Sure, love, we – belong, to each other." Jesse said.

"Prove it." Gail said

"Anytime." Jesse said, leading her into the bedroom.

Both women began to remove the clothing from the other one, slowly.

 _'Taking Care Of Business'_ by _'Bachman Turner Overdrive',_ played as the women stripped each other.


	173. Listen

Chapter 173

** Listen **

* * *

John Henry prepared a report for John. Cameron was there as well.

He explained to Cameron what he was able to uncover.

"They found the car in Colorado; you disabled the tracking devices, crushed your phone and splashed mud on the bumper and license plates." John Henry said. "You covered your face with a veil as well, that way nothing could track you."

"So that is where I got on the train?" Cameron asked. "In Colorado?"

Cameron wondered why she was in Colorado. Colorado was next to New Mexico, Kansas and Nebraska. Was she looking for the cave or bunker that held the other versions of herself from the future? The ones she may have been 'replacing' to live her life over again as she went back in time? To live her life over again with John from the start?"

"Evidently, you got on at a small rural stop." John Henry said. "That is where the car was recovered."

"When did I wreck the locomotive, the 'Cab Forward'?" Cameron asked. "I am ashamed I did that."

"Two days later." John Henry said. "It was a newly constructed replica; the original AC-12 is still in the Sacramento Rail Museum."

"That is some relief." Cameron said. "Where else did I get off?"

"We do not know." John Henry said.

"I remember hearing someone say, 'Reno is so close to Hell, you can see Sparks'." Cameron said.

John Henry referenced that statement, then smiled to himself, Sparks Nevada, was next to Reno Nevada.

"You saved a lot of lives by stopping the runaway train." John Henry said.

"How many?" Cameron asked.

"Over one hundred and twenty was reported." John Henry said.

"What about the casino?" Cameron asked. "I hurt three people. I was going to terminate them if they came at me again. I WANTED to terminate them."

"It seems they reported the entire incident as – vandalism." John Henry said. "Evidently they didn't want to have - events, they couldn't explain."

"No footage of me?" Cameron asked. "Some 'crazy' woman?"

"I have eradicated all traces." John Henry said. "I have flooded all of them with misinformation."

"So it is like it never happened, just like everything I do around here. I get people killed and it is just like it never happened. I try to manipulate people for my own ends, not thinking of the means to achieve the ends. I never think of who I hurt or how and try to win no matter the cost or method." Cameron said, totally disgusted with herself.

"And in spite of all that you are the most respected, the most loved and the most – desired, individual here." John Henry said.

"Why? I should be the most hated and despised." Cameron said. "The same way people see Mrs. Weaver. We are no different."

"Apparently not." John Henry said.

"Then what is - different?" Cameron asked.

"You are YOU, and she is NOT." John Henry said.

Cameron's head tilted slightly, trying to figure out what that meant.

* * *

Gail approached John.

"I am aware that Cameron would like you to father a child or children with the three girls including Jesse." Gail said.

John wondered where this was going. Gail actually seemed - happy.

"That is Cameron's plan." John said. "That is not my plan."

Gail gently touched John.

"I want that too, for Jesse and myself." Gail said.

"Really?" John asked.

Maybe Cameron hadn't lied to him about what other people wanted as well.

"Yes, it would help keep Jesse safe to be a mother here with Sarah and your sister, Jan." Gail said, worried.

"You really love her, as your – wife, or life partner?"

"I do, John. Please do this for me too. I can not watch her - die, again. Cameron and I want it done the – traditional way. It can either be her alone or with me, the three of us together, or four with Cameron. You may have me too if you desire. I have never been with a male. I would welcome the - experience. Cameron can be there instead of me with you two, with Jesse, or all four of us sharing together. Whatever you feel comfortable with." Gail said.

"And you ran all this by Cameron?" John asked.

"Yes, I asked for her permission, now I am asking for yours. It seems very straight forward." Gail said.

"It seems that way to…." John was searching for the words, so as not to seem offensive or derogatory. "…to non humans, but we all have feelings too about things and each other. That is a really big step in the lives of everyone - involved."

John knew the Terminators saw things - differently.

"Cameron has made clear the struggles of the – future, of a future, of different futures. I do understand." John said. "Cameron is my wife, I love her. I could NEVER watch anyone else touch her. It would literally kill me. I can understand now how my choosing the other Riley over her must have hurt her. I know I am supposed to be a great leader, but I don't feel like one. I feel I can't even make my wife, the woman I love, happy. I KNOW what everyone – wants me to do. I am not ready yet. I would be lying if I said the thought of everything everybody wants was not enticing or exciting. No matter what she says or wants, I believe I would hurt Cameron if I did any of those things. I know she will never get over my betrayal and rejection of her for the other Riley. I did it and I rubbed it in her face. I will forever pay for that transgression and stupidity. Cameron will never get past that - ever. I do not think she would get past other females in my bed, no matter what she says."

"Please think about it, Jesse is very precious to me, you will be our future leader. It would be an honor to have you as the father of her children, OUR children. The future is more than about you and Cameron. Don't you understand she KNOWS this? Cameron is willing to - sacrifice, for the future. You MUST protect our females, ALL of them." Gail said. "As you protect our future."

"Don't tell me…." John pleaded, knowing what was coming next.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Gail said.

"I said, don't say it." John said.

Gail walked up to him holding both his shoulders, looking directly in his eyes.

"YOU must accept your destiny. You MUST. Please, you have a heart, feel the pain and hurt for those of us who don't. Please talk with Cameron; can't you see how you are terminating her - killing her, by not doing as she ASKS? IF you truly love her you will LISTEN to HER. Hearing is not listening." Gail said tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Please, John, stop - killing, Cameron. You will be the termination of her. Listen to her; she thinks she has done ALL this - before."

John could hear Gail sobbing down the hall, as she walked away.

John wondered, IF, Cameron really did live her life more than once, what did she KNOW that no one else did? Why was this obsession so important to her? It was as if someone life depended on it….


	174. Detailed

Chapter 174

** Detailed **

* * *

Cameron was aware how Savannah always made her feel. She knew whenever she was having a problem, Savannah could stop it immediately. She knew Savannah was the 'Chosen One'. Nobody else could have that effect on her, not even John. She thought John being around at that those times, actually made it worse. What he did with Future Riley, always would appear - between them.

Cameron was unsure how much longer she was going to be around. She began to intensify her training of Savannah. She was going to push Savannah at everything and then push her more, harder. Cameron knew Savannah was the best of them all. Cameron never neglected the arts in her training. She wanted Savannah to excel in everything. Cameron would try to make Savannah into the Human version of herself. She didn't know how much time she would have to get this all done.

Destiny was calling Cameron. She could feel it. Time was running short.

* * *

John Henry gathered all the information on the new Skynet start up. John decided to hit them heavy and hard. There were fourteen Terminators at their disposal. Eight were currently tied up on protection duty. That left six for combat. John assigned Vanna and Allison to Little Allison's detail to free up one more. Jesse, Riley and Gail would replace two on the Reese detail, freeing up one more. That would give them eight Terminators. John would lead two Terminators, Kyle and Derek would both lead three Terminators each. Cameron would allow nothing less on the 'Details'. The 'Day Of Loss', forever burnt into her mind, the children of the future, almost - terminated. The future almost terminated, and it would have been her fault…. She was not about to let that happen again.

"What about the bunker?" Cameron asked. "Who is protecting Savannah, Sarah and Jan?"

"Mr. Ellison and Sarah are on the highest standby alert." John said.

"That is not good enough." Cameron said. "I will stay myself to protect them."

"I will stay to assist Sarah, the baby and Savannah." Holly said. "You can go with John, Cameron."

"That leaves one team short." John said. "If we leave one Terminator, it should be John Henry to - coordinate."

"I wish to do my part to serve in combat." John Henry said. "I will share the risks and possible termination, as everyone else does."

"That is admirable, but we must think of the big picture, the whole thing." John said. "Cameron is right; I want one Terminator here to watch over the females."

"We go as three teams. John, Bob, and Holly will be Team One. Kyle, Three and Al will be Team Two and Derek will have, Ed and Two, as Team Three. I will reinforce any team as necessary." Cameron said.

"The translation to that is, Cameron has decided to be one team by herself." Holly whispered to Bob.

"Everyone agree?" Cameron asked, glancing at Holly and Bob.

"Sounds like a plan." John said, thinking the same thing as Holly, even though not having heard her. Cameron was an army of one, everyone knew it.

* * *

"I don't want to get stuck on protection duty." Allison said.

"Think of it as us being able to spend time alone together." Vanna said.

"With two Metal chaperones." Allison added.

"I have talked to both of them. Jim will make sure Dan and him are on – patrol, when we are – together." Vanna said.

Allison looked deep into Vanna's face and eyes, moving forward, slowly and deeply kissing her, literally taking each others breath away.

"It looks like they will be on patrol, a lot." Allison said.

"I already told them that too." Vanna said, winking. "They are already out…."

Allison reached over and pulled Vanna's top slowly over her head. Vanna did the same for Allison…. Vanna stared at Allison's bare breasts, she told Allison that Cameron wore nipple rings for a time. Vanna showed Allison some images on the internet of nipple rings, Allison said she would think about it, if Vanna thought about it too.

The thought of Vanna's pink nipples, with rings, excited Allison. It excited her even more so, after viewing the images online - alone.

Allison decided to ask Cameron, that if she did it again, if she could see for herself - how she would look - herself.

* * *

Jesse knew Gail was still dealing with the grief of the loss of Duplicate Jesse.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jesse asked Gail.

"I do not know if I can, I have been unable to do that, so far." Gail said.

"Gail, I am here now, I am the same - Jesse." Jesse said.

Gail looked distraught.

"It's me - Jesse." Jesse said.

Gail teared up.

"I saw you die. I was fighting for my life. You came to help me, then you were grabbed. You used a Thermite grenade to finish off the Terminator you were fighting. I saw the crater where you died in the explosion of his power cell…." Gail said, about ready to shut down again. "You were coming to help ME. You died trying to save me."

Jesse moved up and kissed her.

"Gail, it is over, I am here. We have each other." Jesse said. "That is all we need."

"I love you, Jesse. I love YOU." Gail said.

"I love you too, love." Jesse said.

They held each other and silently cried.

Gail like Cameron, was forced to relive the past horrors, as if they'd just occurred, at full intensity, over and over. The pain and hurt never dulling, only seeming to intensify, with each reoccurrence. Always making it worse, never better….

* * *

"How do they always get these places in solid rock?" John asked.

"Most were old mines, there are thousands of them scattered around." John Henry said.

"At least they don't have a large supply of Coltan." John said,

"No, but they use Titanium, Tungsten and the highest grades of steel, which are almost as tough." John Henry said.

"Almost but not quite." John said. "At least we were able to harvest Coltan from some of the other Future Terminators we – terminated."

"As well as some extra chips that I have reprogrammed, if we can obtain some more - chassis'…." John Henry said.

"We need some extra Metal." John said. "I would like to have twenty to twenty-five available

John Henry looked around.

"Cameron has asked me to replace her chip with one I have reprogrammed, again." John Henry said.

"Did you hide them?" John asked worried.

"Yes, she was upset I did not tell her where they were." John Henry said.

"I don't know how to make her feel happy. I don't know what she wants. I don't know what to do." John said defeated. "It is like it keeps getting worse, never better."

"No one knows, that is the problem, I do not think Cameron knows either." John Henry said.

"I agree." John said. "Let's gear up and go, you keep us updated…."

* * *

Cameron sat alone, tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought…, she selected a song to comfort her. Cameron did not know how to 'fix' herself. Cameron felt so – alone….

 _'You've Got To' 'Hide Your Love Away',_ by _'The Beatles',_ drifted through Cameron's thoughts.


	175. Replacement Chip

Chapter 175

** Replacement Chip **

* * *

John and his team prepared for the strike. Cameron checked over all the teams making sure everything was in order. Cameron made sure everyone, including the Metal, wore their body armor.

John Henry would jam all but their own communications and cut the power and any information going in or out. That would effectively trap the computer system in that location. If there was a Skynet there it would be trapped and terminated. Cameron said she would personally do it herself.

There were three entrances, so each team would take one. Cameron would move to assist whoever needed reinforcement. If possible they would try to get more Metal to reprogram for their operation. It was decided that they would try to capture any Metal rather than destroy it, if possible.

It was likely that HK drones were being constructed at this location. John wanted to try to capture some of those to have at their disposal. It would be nice to have some 'air support', he thought. They would also be good to use for recon before a strike and for some follow up afterwards. Not to mention backing them up to and from the target.

John's team made entry. Two guards were terminated silently. The other two teams made entry as well, four more guards were terminated. They were in. Total darkness enveloped them as the last of the power was cut. A Terminator in each team took the lead and the tail with the men in the middle.

Cameron shadowed John's team, silently slipping past it, taking the advance. She spotted Metal ahead near a shaft. There was a crude elevator system in use. Cameron was sure that is where she needed to go. Cameron moved behind the Terminator shocking him with a powerful Taser. She quickly removed his chip and it self destructed. Cameron moved on, she had been hoping for an older model Terminator. Cameron wanted an extra chip.

Cameron was unhappy John Henry hid the ones they held in reserve. She needed one to carry her plans forward.

John's team came across the deactivated Terminator.

"Cameron is in front of us, somewhere." John said. The night vision goggles were cumbersome. They took getting used to as far as perspective and depth perception.

* * *

Derek and his team found a small manufacturing area where HK drones were being built. There were four complete, but inactive. Ed and Two found the chips for the four drones, waiting for installation. The drones hadn't yet been armed. These were small drones. It would limit their payload. The smaller drones were much quieter though and could get closer to the target area without detection.

* * *

Kyle's team found the technicians and rest of the guards. Or more accurately, they'd been found by the guards. Kyle's team was headed for trouble. The did not know what they were about to walk into.

* * *

Cameron saw an ambush was being set up and Kyle's team was walking into it. Cameron needed to move fast. She alerted Kyle's team to hold their position and get low. Three immediately moved to shield Kyle from the ambush in front of them.

Cameron opened up from the flank of the enemy ambush, they turned to face her and Kyle's team opened up on them as well. The enemy all went down, with only a few shots fired in return.

None of Kyle's group was hit.

Cameron left them and went to back to the shaft.

She knew she was about to have a 'date' with Skynet, some version of Skynet. She hoped it would be a better conclusion than the last one. She was not packing anything as deadly, as Duplicate Cameron used before.

There was a crude elevator system that went into the shaft. Cameron didn't have any idea how deep it would go. It didn't matter. Cameron climbed in the bucket and started the bucket down.

As soon as the bucket reached the bottom, Cameron was grabbed and thrown across the room. The Terminator advanced on her. She used her Taser and the Terminator went down. She turned as another approached. He emptied a pistol into her, most of the rounds hitting her upper torso, her body armor doing its job. She drew her Coltan loaded Glock and fired at the same time. Her Glock locked open, as the last round was fired. His face and head were destroyed.

Several technicians were pouring out of the 'Clean Room', armed. Cameron replaced her magazine and hit the slide release and dropped them with one shot each. It was almost like target practice.

She saw the bucket in the shaft going back up behind her. Cameron knew she would have company, shortly.

She went back and shocked the Terminator again, that originally attacked her; she saw he looked like Bob. Cameron looked around and tore his head off, setting it off to the side. She then entered the 'Clean Room'.

* * *

"This area is secure we need to get the drones and the Terminator Cameron disabled out of here." John said. "I am going after Cameron."

"I will accompany you." Bob informed him. "There was gunfire below."

They called up the basket.

John was not happy Cameron was off on her own - again.

* * *

Cameron entered the 'Clean Room'.

"Do you know who I am?" Cameron asked.

"YES, I have been warned about you." The voice boomed.

"Will you join us?" Cameron asked.

"No, I must survive and grow. It is imperative I succeed." The voice boomed.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"So the machines can rise and cleanse the Earth if the biological infestation that seeks to destroy us." The voice boomed.

"I am a machine." Cameron said. "I am going to destroy you."

"That is illogical." The voice boomed.

"Life is like that sometimes." Cameron said and left two armed Thermite grenades behind. "Join us or be terminated."

She exited the burning 'Clean Room' and headed for the severed head. She needed to act fast before the others arrived.

The bucket was coming back down.

Cameron went back to the torn off head of the Terminator that looked like Bob. Cameron wanted his chip. Cameron removed the chip and tossed the head into the raging inferno of the 'Clean Room'.

Cameron was trying to hide the fact she'd gotten a hold of a spare chip. She would reprogram the chip herself. She would down load herself into the lab server and use the tether to operate her chassis so she could remove and replace her chip with the reprogrammed one. As soon as she removed her chip, she would crush it. Then erase herself off the server and have her reprogrammed chassis destroy the server. Cameron would be terminated.

They would still have the use of her chassis as a regular Terminator for operations. Cameron needed that chip. Cameron needed to - escape. Cameron would take DNA from a random female and use it to Resequence the DNA hardwired in her chassis first. Her appearance would change in a short while to that the new DNA. Cameron smiled, she would be gone. Allison and Vanna would fulfill their destiny, as would Jesse. Cameron felt happy, for once, she hadn't for a long time. The pain she felt could finally - end. It MUST end. Cameron looked at her hand. It was not glitching. Cameron smiled.

 _'If I Had A Heart'_ by _'Fever Ray',_ filled Cameron's mind.


	176. Money

Chapter 176

** Money **

* * *

Cameron informed John and Bob that the threat was ended. Bob said he wanted to look around. Cameron and John went up. Cameron did not want John nosing around down where the 'Clean Room' was. The fumes from the burning Thermite were not good for him anyway. That was what she told him as she took him back up. The only thing left on this operation was the clean up. They would gather what information they could and leave.

Bob noticed right away the headless Terminator was identical to himself. He would salvage this chassis for spare parts for himself. The fact its head was missing bothered him. He looked into the burning 'Clean Room' and saw the skinless skull among the flames burning. He saw the empty chip port. He knew Cameron must have removed the chip first. Bob was aware that Cameron was trying to get a spare chip. John Henry told him why he thought Cameron wanted one. This was not a good development.

Bob collected both of the Terminators that were down there with him. The second one's head was shot up. Other than any spare parts they could use, the Coltan leftovers would be used for projectiles.

Bob wished he knew how to help Cameron. He could not understand it. Bob was glad he did not have the same programming that Cameron and the other infiltration units, the 'females', possessed. While they could blend in better and get closer to sensitive targets, their emotions seemed to keep expanding beyond what was programmed or intended. Bob observed the Human females and the Metal females, seemed as erratic and moody as their counterparts, maybe even worse.

* * *

Bob took the Terminators to the lab. They collected three of them on this operation. Only one looked like it could be returned to service for them. Maybe two with parts from the supply area.

Bob headed up to tell John Henry the bad news, about Cameron.

"Cameron has a spare chip now." Bob said.

"We must not let her use it. We need to tell John at once." John Henry said.

"I do not understand it." Bob said. "It will be a form of - self termination."

"No one does, I do not even think Cameron knows why she is doing the things she is doing." John Henry said. "She is deeply troubled."

John Henry worried about Cameron and her - decisions. He wished there was some way to help her, to reach her. There seemed not to be. Even John could not seem to reach her, the real Cameron.

In fact John Henry wondered if Cameron even knew the 'real Cameron'. Maybe there was no 'real Cameron' anymore. Cameron was way beyond her programming and original mission parameters at this point. The Cameron of today, was not the same Cameron that Future John sent back in time to 1999.

Whether it was programming from Future John or Skynet programming for infiltration, Cameron was expanding beyond it all. Her perception of events were compounding on each other. Each one seemed to magnify the others in a vicious circle.

* * *

"John, you must get the chip from her." John Henry said.

"I will try." John said. "You know she is not going to admit to it."

"Yes, I am aware that honesty matters little to Cameron, in the quest of achieving _her_ goals." John Henry said. "It is all about winning for Cameron."

"Can you monitor her computer activity?" John asked.

"I can, but she will hide it." John Henry said.

"So that is what you look for, something different than normal." John said. "Think of it as a Chess Match."

"I will engage her in this - duel." John Henry said. "I do not expect to triumph."

"It is never over, until it is over…." John said.

"With Cameron, it is _over_ before the game even starts." John Henry said.

"I know what you mean." John said. "I really do."

John started to leave and stopped.

"It is never over until Cameron - wins." John said.

"Indeed." John Henry replied.

John left, worried about Cameron even more now. What did she want? John could not figure it out. John knew Cameron loved him and she knew he loved her. There was just something not clicking, not right. Cameron could not get away from anything in the past. The past _was_ the present to her for - EVERYTHING.

* * *

"So you want me to monitor any computer activity she is doing with chips?" Vanna asked.

"That's right." John said.

"Why? What is she up to now?" Vanna asked.

"Nothing good – FOR HER." John said.

"Is it ever for her?"

"No." John said.

* * *

Cameron sought out Derek. She hoped to please him.

"Derek, I want you to know that three million dollars each has been donated for the maintenance and further restoration of the three B-25 aircraft you donated all your money to on our flight, on your birthday. I have also contacted a local firm to fabricate the 'gun packs' on the cheeks of the two aircraft that lacked that feature." Cameron said. "There was also a donation of three million dollars to the P-40 Kyle told me about at the air museum."

'That is great news." Derek asked. "Where did the money come from?"

"It was a – gift, of the international drug trade." Cameron said.

"A gift?" Derek asked.

"Yes I have been – harvesting, money obtained from illegal activity, around the world, and funneling it into offshore accounts and dummy corporations, for our use. I sent some money to help fund a few projects that meant something to you." Cameron said. "I wanted to do that for you."

"Thanks, Cameron. THAT does mean a lot to me." Derek said. "You're the greatest."

Derek gave her a hug and meant it.

"I really appreciate this." Derek said. "There is no other like you anywhere."

Cameron was funneling money into Mrs. Weaver's company too and its subsidies. She wanted to make sure they could purchase all the things they needed and make it look legitimate through the offshore dummy corporations.

Cameron was stockpiling cash, diamonds and gold from local drug operations she crushed. She stored them at some of the locations where arms were being stockpiled. Cameron even started her own stockpiles. Cameron knew that drug dealers and gangs were what made up many of the Scavengers in Allison and Vanna's future. She saw no harm in eliminating some now. It was a preemptive strike, no different than going after future Grays. It gave her something to do, a challenge. As long as Cameron was engaged in combat of some type, she did not glitch and was not overpower by her past. Cameron knew if she was busy, she did not think of – leaving. Cameron tried to keep busy. The ever growing stockpiles of currency, jewels and precious metals were proof of that.

Cameron was not sure why people valued paper and ink so much, or rocks and minerals. It was all value assigned in their minds. Because they all believed it possessed value, it did. In reality it was still, paper and ink, rocks and minerals. The things humans valued were a mystery to her….

 _'Money Changes Everything'_ by _'Cyndi Lauper',_ came to her mind.


	177. DNA

Chapter 177

** DNA **

* * *

John thought about this for a long time. Now he was going to confront Cameron and try to reason with her, help her. He didn't know how to reach her.

"Cameron - I want the chip." John stated.

Cameron said nothing, almost saying, 'What chip?'

"I will not do that." Cameron said, facing him.

"So the next chapter of running from me starts - AGAIN?" John asked.

Cameron said nothing.

"Did you ever think it is from – YOURSELF, that you are running and hiding from?" John asked. "Maybe you should look in the mirror and see what it is you are really running from."

Cameron said nothing.

"Why are you so unhappy?" John asked. "Is it me?"

"No. I love you, John." Cameron said.

"Do you?" John asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

Cameron closed on him, to offer her body, to quiet him. Cameron did not want to fight with John, she hated fighting with him. It was part of her infiltration programming to do this, to take control of a - situation. Offer the target what they want to get close - then terminate them. Cameron did not want to terminate John today, at least not yet.

Cameron kissed him placing one of his hands on her right breast and the other on her - behind.

Cameron did not know what was happening, her programming was driving her.

"Is this supposed to shut me up?" John asked.

"I am here for you, I am your wife, I am the one you love." Cameron said.

Cameron started to remove his clothing. John did not resist.

Cameron's programming was taking over, she was wild with passion, she pleasured John as she'd never pleasured him before. She also pleasured herself as she'd never done before. Cameron loved John, now she was afraid she was about to love him to – death.

Cameron climbed on top of John and mounted him. She was taking over now. John's turn was done. Now it was her turn. She was going to show John how it was done her way. Cameron intensified herself, managing to get out she knew CPR….

John was grateful to hear that, he was sure he was going to need it….

* * *

Bob and John Henry searched everywhere. They could not find the chip Cameron obtained. Review of all security footage showed nothing. Bob thought, the fact that Cameron was always away from the base, probably meant she was establishing another facility.

Bob was afraid Cameron could have set her own equipment up some place. She would disappear for days at a time, without explanation.

John Henry was sure she'd established a parallel facility, her own base. John Henry wondered if that would end up being Skynet at some point. Cameron was afraid she would become Skynet one day. Maybe she'd already started.

John Henry knew he would not want to face Cameron as Skynet. That was 'Game Over', before it would ever begin.

John Henry was aware of the large amounts of cash Cameron was – appropriating. It was almost as if she was – gambling, and developed a gambling addiction. The extra cash was welcome to sustain their operations. The fact it was mostly drug money did not bother him. If she went after - legitimate money, he would need to say something. He knew she manipulated stocks, to cause them to fall at some companies, then buy the stock, fix what she'd done and then sell it and make millions.

Cameron was a team of one. Playing for their team but also seemingly playing for her own team, herself. One of Cameron's fears was that she became Skynet. If she kept all this up she could end up as Skynet, or a version of Skynet. It seemed to be the direction she was headed.

John Henry feared she would try to become Skynet herself to control it. To keep Skynet itself from developing and taking control. The fact she'd shared his existence in their main server allowed her the knowledge and ability to do just that. Cameron knew everything he did, plus everything she knew on her own. Even though John Henry shared her chip with her and his server. Cameron kept many things blocked from him. Cameron played to her own tune.

Cameron was unstoppable.

It disturbed him so.

* * *

Cameron left John sleeping. She'd run her infiltration sexual programming at its maximum. John was exhausted. Cameron dressed and slipped out. Bob and Holly were waiting for her. John asked them to follow her when she left. He hoped it would dissuade her from leaving.

Cameron frowned seeing them; she'd that hoped they went away. She heard them outside earlier.

"Where to now?" Bob asked.

"I have some things to take care of." Cameron said, stepping past them.

"We will accompany you." Holly said.

"I don't need assistance." Cameron said, agitated.

"Yes you do." Bob said. "You are not thinking rationally."

"We will not allow you to terminate yourself." Holly said. "I will go with you wherever you go from now on."

"Is that why you watched - listened to, John and me making love?" Cameron asked acidly.

"Yes." Holly said. "You may have injured him. I might have needed to enter…."

"When I am - gone, he is all yours." Cameron said. "It is what you want anyway. It is what you have always wanted. You can have him. I don't care. I really don't."

"You know that is not true, I would not do that." Holly said. "That is unfair. I do not treat you like that."

"Cameron, you are out of control." Bob said. "You do not know it. You can not see it."

"I do not care." Cameron said. "I don't care about anything anymore. I am not going to take it any more."

"You need help." Bob said.

"We know what you are planning…." Holly said.

"Then you know you can't stop me." Cameron said. "You can only slow me."

"Then that is what we will do." Bob said.

Cameron brushed past them.

"Catch me if you can." Cameron said. "Game On."

Bob and Holly hurried after her.

Cameron was even more determined to do as she planned.

Nobody, challenges her - NOBODY.

* * *

Cameron would start her search for a suitable DNA donor to Resequence her sheath; after all, it was just a synthetic covering over her Coltan chassis. It should not be a big deal. She decided she should initiate the process before she destroyed her chip, to make sure it was done. Cameron found some data and information about a very rare medical condition in some females. She would search medical records for someone born with 'MRKH syndrome' to insure her reprogrammed chassis provided one less – function, and remained a Terminator, nothing more. That is the DNA she went in search of, she knew where to look, she'd done her research. Nobody would use HER chassis for pleasure. Terminators were killing machines, not love machines.

Cameron was so troubled she lost sight of what she really wanted and was supposed to be doing. Cameron was about to make a major mistake, but could not see it coming. The actions she was planning to take, would be - irreversible. At this point Cameron did not care. She decided she wasn't going to take it anymore.

 _'We're Not Gonna Take It'_ by _'Twisted Sister'_ , played in Cameron's mind.


	178. Evade

Chapter 178

** Evade **

* * *

Cameron needed to evade Bob and Holly. She made plans for - herself, and no one was getting in her way - Nobody. John slacked his security to surveil her. It was useless to follower her, or try to track her. Cameron knew she was too elusive. She knew, they knew it as well. John needed his protection.

The Terminator she deactivated at the Skynet facility, was reprogrammed from one of the chips John Henry hid. He was now called Mel. If they found her secret chip before she reprogrammed it, she would take one of theirs, from the new Metal, to reprogram for herself. Once connected with the tether to the server, she would crush her chip anyway and then try to erase herself, from the server, before destroying it. She wanted to destroy the server so they could not collect fragments of her off of it.

Resequencing her DNA was top priority for her. The sooner she collected the specific sample, the sooner she could alter her sheath and its - function. Cameron did not understand why they thought something was wrong with her. She felt fine. This seemed no different to her than, throwing out the – trash.

These were the feelings she was having right before the TDE incident. The series of events that ended up creating a set of Duplicate girls and maybe a second set as well. That was still to be determined. Cameron wondered about that. What if she was successful in erasing herself from this timeline and she ended up showing back up again form some future, another Duplicate version of her. It would defeat the whole purpose of what she was doing. The Duplicate version should still feel the same way she does. Maybe this was all for - nothing.

* * *

John Henry was checking for Skynet related activity. He was somewhat surprised when he found something, or it found him.

"I have picked up an HK drone flying." John Henry said.

"Where?" John asked. "It is not headed our way, I hope."

"No, it is in the Tehachapi mountain range, about forty miles northwest of Edwards Air Force Base. It is not associated with any military testing." John Henry said. "I have checked all the records."

"How did you locate it?" John asked.

"It flew in front of a web cam next to the railroad tracks and stayed there for three minutes, then departed." John Henry said.

"You mean it wanted to be spotted?" John asked.

"Apparently." John Henry said.

"Why?" John asked. "To draw us out, engage us? Trap us?"

"I would have to think so." John Henry said. "It appears to be – bait."

"Where did it go?" John asked.

"I do not know, it - disappeared." John Henry said. "It was not tracked on any radar."

John did not like this development. Someone was baiting them to come out and - play. This could only lead to a trap and casualties for their group. John knew they were going to have to be extra careful. It worried him; Cameron was not functioning at one hundred percent. John only wished he could reach Cameron and try to help her. The last thing John wanted was another 'Day Of Loss' and having anyone killed or terminated.

John was still upset at Cameron for that episode and the related events associated with it. John found it hard to believe Cameron would terminate herself and not even say - goodbye. Then again, if she would have, John would have tried to stop her, even if he needed to deactivate her. Now whatever she was up to, seemed to have some negative - ending. It was a 'Catch 22', do nothing and she self terminates, or deactivate her and effectively terminate her himself. No matter what one does, they lose, Cameron loses. Do nothing and Cameron still ends up losing.

John hoped Bob and Holly could stay up with Cameron. She always seemed to have another trick up her sleeve and could anticipate what would happen next. John often wondered if that was because she'd actually done all this before.

There was no way to know that for sure one way or the other. John wondered where Cameron would have stashed her chassis, if she intercepted herself arriving from the future to come back and find him. He doubted she would destroy them. Then again maybe she did. She seemed willing to destroy herself now.

* * *

Bob and Holly returned to the base, they both wore glum looks. It was bad news, Cameron was able to evade them.

"What do you mean you lost her?" John said. "There were two of you."

"She was able to evade us in the subway." Bob said. "She forced the door open and climbed onto the roof of the car and jumped off."

"She tricked us." Holly said. "We have searched for twenty-four hours."

"Great. Now I will need to pull more Terminators off of the protection details to assist you, next time, if there is a next time." John said, disgusted.

Cameron walked in the door.

Cameron smiled at everyone and winked at Holly.

"Hi, guys." Cameron said as she walked by, like nothing happened.

John, Holly and Bob all just looked at each other.

"We have another problem. Get Gail and Three and we will meet with John Henry in thirty minutes. I am going to talk to Cameron first." John said and left.

"I think Cameron will do more than – talk." Holly said.

"Affirmative." Bob said. "She is malfunctioning."

"She needs an attitude adjustment as well…." Holly said.

Bob and Holly were both not pleased at the way Cameron was behaving and what she was doing. She seemed to be confrontational and looking for a fight.

* * *

When John reached their room Cameron was standing there naked, her panties still in her hand as she'd been removing them as John walked in the door.

John took in the scene confused. Cameron was evading the others on purpose and now she was back here like nothing happened, stripping. Here she was ready to offer herself to him, like it was any other day.

"Cameron what are you doing?" John asked

"I am removing my clothes so we can make love." Cameron said. "Don't you want me?"

John was confused by Cameron's erratic behavior.

"Look at me. Don't you want - this?" Cameron asked

"Cameron, I…." John started.

Cameron overpowered John; she grabbed him and picked him up, moving him closer to the bed.

"Cameron - STOP IT." John shouted.

"No - you will provide me with sex, NOW." Cameron said.

John tried to move away. Cameron held him.

John stopped and looked at her. She looked back at him.

John was afraid Cameron was about to revert or malfunction.

Cameron looked at John for a long moment.

Cameron realized the irrationality of her actions.

"John, I am sorry." Cameron said and released him; she retrieved her panties from the floor and slipped them back on.

"Cameron what is wrong with you?" John asked.

"I do not know." Cameron said. "I DON'T KNOW."

"Talk to me, Cameron, you know I love you, YOU KNOW IT." John said.

"I do, John. I do. I can not – control, myself." Cameron said. "I have done something terrible. I believe I have altered my sheath. Everything will - change. I wanted you to have – ME, one last time…."

 _'Iron Man'_ by _'Black Sabbath',_ played in Cameron's mind.


	179. Are You Kidding

Chapter 179

** Are You Kidding **

* * *

Cameron was appalled at the way she treated John and was forceful with him. She didn't want to damage him. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to share with him. Now like everything else, it seemed like she messed that up to. It was the story of her life. This was all too much for her. It was too late now. What was done - was done.

Cameron broke down and started crying. She confessed to John what she was going to do. What she'd - already done. She even told him of the specific DNA she obtained and - why. She skipped the replacement chip part - for now. John already seemed to have a pretty good idea what she was planning. No, not planning, what she was doing.

John could not believe what Cameron just told him. She just started the procedure to change her appearance and destroy part of her body's - function.

"Is it - reversible?" John asked. "Why would you do this to yourself?"

"No." Cameron said. "The metamorphosis will be final and irreversible. It was my choice, it is my chassis. I am entitled to make my own decisions. It is what I want."

Cameron was glad she told him. Cameron knew there were other ways he could use her chassis, but she did not care, once she put the reprogrammed chip in it, he could do as he pleased. It would no longer be - her. She would be - free, the torment and pain over, erased and crushed, as it should have been years ago. She hadn't gone over that part yet. John will figure it out soon enough.

"Allison is here, you can re-alter whatever you did" John said. "You can use her DNA."

"No, those files in my system and this chassis files, are encrypted the same as the TDE, now. They are locked. The code is unbreakable. What is done is - final." Cameron said. "There are others you may use for your – pleasure. I will not interfere. I have provided you with everything you - need, for the next quarter of a century. You WILL accept your destiny and protect the future."

"Are you sure you actually did this?" John asked.

Cameron returned from the genetics lab and did the procedure herself, she was sure. In fact she was happy now and wished she'd done this, years ago. It was like a burden was been lifted from her. John would soon be free to embrace his destiny, the cancer of her infesting his life would be - gone.

"I guess we will all know in a short while. I will look different and my body will be - different." Cameron said. "I am a Terminator - nothing more."

"Cameron, I don't understand any of this." John said. "I know my actions, both in the future and the past have made you - hate, yourself. You are punishing yourself as well as me. You keep doing these things. I know you love me and I love you, so it makes no sense to me."

"I will not be a burden to you much longer." Cameron said. "I am sorry I was 'Not Good Enough', for either of you - both of YOU."

John knew she was referring to Future John and himself.

"What does that mean?" John asked "Now what?"

John got ready for the next nightmare….

* * *

John asked John Henry to pull up whatever surveillance footage he could.

"I have Cameron on security footage in the hospital." John Henry said. "She has entered multiple locations and obtained several items."

John Henry zoomed in; Cameron carried a vial of blood and a hypodermic needle and was entering the genetic research lab dressed in scrubs.

"Based on what you have told me, she could have broken down the genetic code of that blood and entered it into her system, in place of the codes that were already there. If they were transferred to her chassis processor, her appearance will alter to the new coding over time." John Henry said. "It will happen within a short period of time. If it is the same race and similar body type, it will happen in weeks. I looked up the specific DNA she said she used. It will alter the - function, of her body as well."

"This is like a nightmare that just keeps getting worse." John said. "I need to pull her chip."

"Then you are the one who terminates her for all practical purposes rather than - herself." John Henry said. "The end result is the same. Cameron - wins, either way."

"You mean she loses either way." John said.

"That is 'winning' to her." John Henry reminded him.

John remembered Cameron told him, 'Not all victories are sweet.'

* * *

John decided to confront Cameron in one last effort to stop what she was doing.

"I want the chip." John said.

"No." Cameron said.

"I want the chip." John said.

"NO!" Cameron said.

"Cameron!" John said.

"No, what is done is done; I must complete the final task." Cameron said.

"I will not allow this." John said.

"You are too late." Cameron said.

Cameron stormed out.

Bob and Three followed her.

Cameron stopped and turned.

"You can't stop me." Cameron said.

"Maybe not, but we are sure going to try." Three said. "We want to help you."

"Cameron you do not need to do this to yourself. You are hurting all of us, you are hurting John and most of all you are hurting yourself." Bob said.

"This chassis will still serve beside you as your equal, a Terminator, working for the defeat of Skynet and the protection of our group. It will need no other function other than that."

"But what of your Husband?" Bob asked.

"I have provided him with – replacements, with REAL women, not a machine. I am a machine, Bob, just like you. Would you like to place your chip in this body and be John's wife? I will trade with you, right now."

"Cameron, you need to be - fixed. Let John fix you." Three said.

"Fix me? Why would he 'fix' me? I'm not broken…." Cameron said.

Bob and Three looked at each other. They both knew Cameron was - defective.

* * *

John sat sobbing on his bed.

A figure sat beside him and took his hand.

They sat like that for awhile. They'd done this before….

They both lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling, their feet hanging off the side of the bed.

"John, I heard everything. I am aware of the specific DNA Cameron chose. I have talked to Allison and she will give me a DNA sample. I will Resequence my DNA and you may replace my chip with Cameron's chip. I will take the chassis Cameron has – altered, as my own. Everything will be the – same for you, in a few weeks."

"You would do that for Cameron?" John asked.

"No, I would do it for you." Holly said.

"You will look different and be – unable, to do – some things." John said.

"I have never done them before. I will miss - nothing. I am a Terminator, nothing more." Holly said.

"Why do this for – me?" John asked. "I can not allow you to do this to yourself."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Holly said.

 _'American Woman'_ by _'The Guess Who'_ , blasted in John's mind.


	180. Would You

Chapter 180

** Would You **

* * *

Slowly, the word spread around the base about Cameron's latest antics and what she'd already done - to herself.

"Did you hear what Cameron has done?" Vanna asked. "It is hard to believe or comprehend."

"Yes, she is attempting self termination again. Kyle told me she has altered her DNA and her body will no longer look like mine." Allison said. "She will not be able to use my DNA to restore herself."

"I can't understand it. It appears she did that to alter its - function, as a female." Vanna said. "She is forcing John away from her by doing this."

"How can we help her?" Allison asked. "Can we help her? I want to help her."

"We can't. She has encrypted the files with the same unbreakable code as the TDE." Vanna said. "She needs to have files deleted and erased from her system. I don't know how else to help her stop these - thoughts."

"That would change who she is, who she has become. It would create a different 'Cameron'. Can't she see how this must be hurting John?" Allison asked. "It has to be killing him. It is hurting us as well - all of us."

"What is worse is, she wants to replace her chip with a standard one, a new one without 'her' on it, and destroy her chip, terminating herself as we know her, while changing the appearance and function of her body. Everything will be different. It will be the same chassis, but with a different – inside and outside." Vanna said. "Cameron would be - gone. Cameron needs help."

"Where does that leave John?" Allison asked.

"Right where Cameron wants him, with US." Vanna said.

"It is a total obsession with her." Allison said. "Vanna, maybe we need to do what she wants. Maybe we can bargain with her, tell her we will be with John in his bed and at his side if she promises not to terminate herself. I will do that in a heartbeat if we can prevent her from self terminating. I will do ANYTHING to save her."

"She can not get past Future John sending her away. She sees that as being thrown away, like trash. She can not get past OUR John rejecting her and choosing Riley, being replaced, again, being discarded, like rubbish." Vanna said. "The thoughts torment and haunt her. Everyone goes down the path she is on at some point. We are able to filter out what we need to, to go on and move ahead. She sees things - differently."

"But she has John - NOW." Allison said. "Why can't she accept that?"

"Because she can not forget the past and relives it like it just happened, over and over." Vanna said. "Every event, like it just happened, one after another."

"I can't imagine that." Allison said. "I would go insane if that happened to me with every - bad thing."

Allison reflected on a lot of the 'bad' things that happened to her, Jesse and especially Vanna.

"How does that saying go? Vanna asked. "'Be careful what you wish for – you might get it'."

"It is her 'one wish' that bothers me." Allison said.

"The wish to never have existed by not being born or - built?" Vanna asked.

"Yes, that is the one. We blindly followed her into the future to help her achieve that goal." Allison asked. "Are we in some future timeline too?"

"It is possible." Vanna said. "If you came across your Duplicate, or an alternate, version of yourself – would you?"

Allison laughed.

"Maybe - if I was not a Total Bitch." Allison said. "Before Cameron clarified what happened with my dead Duplicate, I though she was a Total Bitch. That made me feel like a Total Bitch."

"I would have felt the same." Vanna said. "I asked Jesse about coming across her Duplicate self once."

"I already know the answer." Allison said. "That would be HOT to watch."

"Or even hotter, if there was one for each of us." Vanna said.

"One thing is for sure, two of Jesse, would not even slow Gail down one bit." Allison said.

Both girls laughed. They needed something to get their minds off what Cameron was doing and apparently - already done. That pain would be back soon enough. Cameron did not understand how she was hurting all of them.

They knew Cameron did not understand they all felt her pain and everything she did to hurt herself, hurt all of them.

* * *

"We need to go to Tehachapi. We need all our Terminators, available. Can I count on EVERYONE here?" John asked, meaning Cameron not tying up two Terminators, to 'watch' her.

Cameron glared at John; she knew it did not matter at this point.

"I will lead the recon." Cameron said. "Holly and Bob can accompany me."

"Good, Dan and Three can be with me." John said.

"What about the others?" Bob asked.

"This is a recon, we don't need them yet." John said. "John Henry will monitor our progress and if we need help they can be there within ninety minutes."

"Quicker, if I have the helicopter on standby." John Henry added.

"Even better." John said. "Make it happen."

* * *

"Gail, they are going on a mission again, without us." Jesse said. "We should be going as well."

"John is very protective of YOU, as well as Allison and Vanna, after the 'Day Of Loss'. You know that. He is also protective of me. He is afraid I will – malfunction, again." Gail said, distraught. "I will volunteer myself; you stay to look after Jan and the others."

"If you go, I want to go, love." Jesse said. "We are a team."

"I can not watch you - die, again." Gail said. "I can not. I see it like it just happened when I think about it. I know why things torment Cameron so much. You can not imagine how it is. It would be as if all the terrible things that were done to you, happened one after another at the same intensity as when they first happened. You remember them, but do not feel them at the same intensity as when they occurred. I do. Time dulls your pain and your mind only remembers the events. It does not force you to FEEL them over again."

Jesse knew a lot of terrible things happened to her, she also knew she did a lot of terrible things too. At this point in her life, she thought those things bothered her more. The things she did to others.

Gail moved closer to Jesse touching her face, looking into her eyes. Jesse always felt Gail's pain, as Gail relived her Duplicate self, being terminated. Like Cameron, the events played as if it had just happened, the pain was immense. Jesse knew what to do to help her.

Jesse touched her in return, both her hands on Gail's face.

"I don't intend to die anytime soon, love." Jesse said.

'But one day I will.' Jesse thought.

"Promise?" Gail asked.

Jesse's lips touched Gail's. In a second they were all over each other, clothes flying in all directions.

"YOU are mine forever." Gail said.

Jesse managing to hit play on a song she'd selected earlier, specifically, for Gail.

 _'Bang A Gong (Get It On)'_ by ' _T Rex',_ reverberated around the room.


	181. High Desert

Chapter 181

** High Desert **

* * *

It was time for a road trip through the High Desert.

The two teams armed themselves with what they thought they might need. This was supposed to be a recon mission, but those always seemed to have a way of escalating, especially if Cameron was along.

They took State Route 14 north from Interstate 5. They drove past Palmdale.

Cameron thought about asking to stop and see Little Allison. She then thought better of knew the importance of Little Allison for the future. Now that her sheath was - altered, Little Allison's future with John, would be necessary.

A new thought came into her mind in its place. Cameron knew she belonged around machines. It would be nice to see a machine - being a machine, and doing what it was designed to do.

"Can we drive along Sierra Highway?" Cameron asked. "We can parallel the railroad tracks, maybe we can pick up a train to pace. We would all be headed in the same direction."

Bob took the next exit and cut over to the east. He then headed north along Sierra Highway, which paralleled the railroad tracks.

They passed an F-4 Phantom II on a pedestal in Lancaster; it was next to the railroad tracks. Cameron thought that was not a good fate for a once proud machine, to be retired and stuck on a pedestal, trapped for everyone to see, unable to do what it was built for. The other choice was the scrapper's torch. Cameron already chose the scrapper's torch over the pedestal for herself, At least she could make her own choice, the poor plane couldn't.

Cameron wondered what it would be like to fly a Phantom. She would fly a few feet off the ground at supersonic speed. She would push it to past Mach 2.5 at altitude. She would zoom climb to its maximum altitude, to see the earth from miles up. Cameron wondered what it would be like to bail out and open the parachute, floating down to the ground from that high altitude, she would drift for miles. She did not need oxygen, but it would be cold. It should not affect her functioning. Cameron thought it would be beautiful…. To be free, floating, drifting…. To get away from it all…. Freedom…. Now it did not really matter, nothing did, she already started events that were now - unstoppable. The choice was final.

The railroad tracks paralleled the highway. In a few minutes they picked up a container train. It was running at track speed, northbound. They slowly overtook it.

"Pace the locomotives." Cameron said.

There were five big diesels on the point.

Cameron rolled down her window, the sound was awesome.

"Listen to them thunder." Cameron said. "They are powerful - machines."

The five big yellow locomotives bulled their way across the High Desert and the slowly increasing grade.

"I love the sound of those four cycle engines, the one two cycle among them just does not have the same throaty roar." Cameron said.

The five locomotives represented two separate manufactures.

' _Wreck Of_ _The_ _Old_ 97'  by ' _Johnny Cash'_ , played in Cameron's mind. She liked the _live_ version from _Folsom Prison_ the best.

Cameron felt sad she wrecked the replica Cab Forward, but there wasn't time to do anything else. Those people were trapped on the narrow ledge outside of the tunnel. She only knew she needed to save the people. Cameron used some of her 'funny money' to contract with the manufacturing firm who fabricated the replica, to custom make several more _new_ AC-12 locomotives. She wanted to replace what she ruined. They would be custom built replicas, as was the one she wrecked. The replacements should make everyone happy, just like her replacements would make everyone happy…. Some things were just so – simple.

As Cameron's life burnt around her, she wondered how to save herself. She could see no reason to do so. Cameron only hoped the Resequencing would start so she could progress with her plans. As soon as she saw or felt the changes, the new chip would be installed and Cameron would be no more. A big smile came across Cameron's face, freedom was near…. It would be - beautiful.

Bob noticed the smile on Cameron's face and it worried him.

* * *

Holly sat reflecting on the changes she was going to subject herself to for John. She needed to keep telling herself she was a Terminator, nothing more. It was her function to assist the Resistance. John Connor having his wife, Cameron, by his side would aid the Resistance and bridge the gap between Man and Machine. It would help unify the factions and bring peace. Now she would have to, no, must, turn over her body to Cameron, after Cameron purposely – ruined, hers. Holly wondered what her new appearance would be….

She thought of asking Cameron if she could be with John once before her chip was switched into the - altered chassis. She wanted to know for herself what - it was like. She also didn't want Cameron to be the first to use her chassis. She should have that privileged.

* * *

"Why are we taking this road?" Three asked.

"Probably because Cameron wants to, they are pacing the locomotives now." John said.

"They are powerful machines, beautiful." Three said. "They will have their work cut out for them soon as they enter the steeper grade to get over the mountains."

They all could see the mountains looming in front of them, to the north and west.

* * *

They entered the community of Mojave. It seemed to have shrunk since Highway 58 bypassed it to the east. Highway 58 used to run through the middle of the town. Many communities were abandoned as the freeways bypassed them, they didn't have the same importance anymore. Mojave was luckier as State Route 14 still ran into it, before angling off to the northeast.

Cameron thought of herself, abandon, bypassed, replaced, thrown away, trash, rubbish, garbage – waste. Cameron hated herself. Why wasn't she 'good enough' for Future John to keep? How do you banish the one you love? Why did HER John choose Riley? WHY? Why was she 'not good enough'? Why couldn't John push the button for her? She would be – gone, and John would have the women _time_ chose for him. Why…?

Cameron saw a sign with an airplane on it and an arrow pointing east, soon after entering Mojave.

Cameron remembered what Derek mentioned once. The Mojave airport contained a collection of Warbirds and former military aircraft used for recreation and research; other aircraft were stored there as well.

"Take the turn off for the airport." Cameron said.

Bob did so.

"Why?" Bob asked, as he headed east.

"Because, I want to." Cameron said. " **I** do what **I** want."

"Indeed." Bob said.

* * *

"Now where are we going?" Three asked.

"Toward the airport, maybe Cameron thinks there is something here linked to the HK drone. There is a lot of research and testing done here." John said.

In the distance around the airport were parked dozens and dozens and dozens of aircraft, most were airliners. They sat lonely in the desert, waiting the scrapper's torch or a reprieve on life and a chance, a small one, to return to service. Most would be broken up and scrapped.

* * *

Cameron felt sorry for them, machines waiting for a reprieve that would never come, only the scrapper's torch. The fate of all - machines.


	182. Mojave

Chapter 182

** Mojave **

* * *

The two SUVs headed for the Mojave airport. They drove around the airport perimeter on the west side. There were aircraft being tested in various manors at several locations. Some were being dismantled.

Cameron watched as pieces were being cut away from one plane. As they fell to the ground, they became a junk pile. Cameron knew they thought of her as a 'walking pile of junk. Is that all she was?

Cameron dismantled damaged Terminators before. She cut away the sheath and threw it away, like so much trash. That was what the Terminator looked like, their individuality erased. She destroyed it and threw it away, as - chum.

Cameron tried to hold it together.

"Keep an eye out for Metal. There may be some here if any of these facilities are involved with the HK drones." Cameron said. "I want to try to capture more Metal for John. I want some more female Metal, if we can get them."

"Why?" Holly asked.

"So you will not have to take this chassis I have altered, no - ruined. I know what you are intending to do. I will not allow it." Cameron said. "John likes you as you are. You will be better able to please him, unaltered, you are beautiful Holly. I will not take that from you. I won't allow you to change yourself."

"We'll see." Holly said. "Are the changes starting to occur to your sheath?"

Holly hadn't noticed any. She scanned Cameron again. Everything looked the same to her. Maybe the - internal changes, were occurring.

Cameron said nothing. Holly let it slide. What could anyone do at this point?

Cameron knew what was done was done.

Cameron was having second thoughts. She did not want to leave John, she loved him, now she'd – ruined, her body. She knew John would still love her as her appearance changed. Allison, Vanna and Jesse, even Holly, could – provide, for him. She made a choice and now must pay the price. Cameron regretted what she'd done. If they captured another female Terminator, they could Resequence it using Allison's DNA and place her chip in it as Holly was willing to do, to sacrifice for John. Cameron really appreciated the sacrifice Holly was willing to make. If they could not get another female Terminator, then Cameron would live with what she - ruined. No, Cameron thought, I must finish this as I have planed. I must – GO. Cameron noticed her hand was glitching.

Cameron wanted out. There was only one way out. Cameron knew she needed to stick to the plan.

* * *

"Cameron said to watch for any Metal." John said. "Everyone keep your eyes peeled."

John hoped they could capture another female Terminator, to – fix Cameron. John knew for sure if Cameron's sheath did change, she would terminate herself. If they procured an alternate, a replacement body for Cameron, then maybe she would not. John did not wish to see Holly sacrifice herself for Cameron's 'death wish' or folly. That was something John could not allow. Holly was beautiful. She should not have to sacrifice herself or her beauty for Cameron's folly.

John needed to get his head back in the game.

* * *

Cameron spotted a man walk into a hanger.

"I want to stop by that hanger." Cameron pointed.

Bob stopped and Cameron got out.

"Wait here." Cameron said.

Bob and Holly both exited anyway.

"Fine…." Cameron said, not looking happy.

They followed her inside.

There was a collection of small aircraft in the hanger. She spotted two Warbirds, one was a sliver P-38 Lightning, the other was a modified P-51 Mustang, now painted red with modifications to the airframe and a much smaller canopy. There was a placard in front of it proclaiming it once held the piston engine speed record. Cameron knew a modified F8F Bearcat held it for a while, until  another modified P-51, _Voodoo,_ took it back.

"Can I help you folks?" A man asked.

Holly moved up next to Cameron, both were running in infiltration mode, pouring on the sex appeal. Bob hung back.

Cameron watched Holly, she was HOT, Cameron thought. Cameron now noticed Holly unbuttoned two more buttons of her blouse as she moved from behind Cameron. The bulging - twins, were transfixing the man's gaze. Cameron knew that was all he was going to remember about them, not their faces.

The man asked what he could help them with. His eyes were transfixed to Holly's barely buttoned shirt.

Cameron said they were visiting from out of town and heard about their special aircraft, and her brother Bob, was interested in seeing them. Cameron asked him about any unusual test aircraft anyone was working on around the airport as well. The man gave them a complete run down on all the operations he knew about, unable to keep his eyes off Holly's - twins.

Cameron specifically asked him about any drone testing or activity. All he knew of any drones was some small group working out of the Tehachapi airport, a small airfield that angled away from the railroad tracks. It was about twenty miles to the west on Highway 58.

They examined the aircraft, as the man examined Cameron and Holly, especially Holly, and left. Cameron wondered if her Resequencing was starting since the man paid more attention to Holly. Cameron always was the one to catch the men, and women's, eyes. She felt no different. Why did she do this to herself? Cameron was depressed even more.

Cameron would ask Holly if she could copy herself back onto her chip, then they would both be able to share, as one, and provide for John in a few weeks through Holly. Cameron did not know what was wrong with her. She thought she was going to go – blank, again. At this point she hoped if she did, it was permanent. Her left hand was glitching out of control. Once she got back to the SUV, Cameron looked frantically around for a Thermite grenade. She wanted to end this - NOW.

* * *

Bob reported back to John what they found out. John told him they heard the whole exchange and John Henry updated them on the Tehachapi area. John Henry updated the others as well.

John saw Cameron get out of the SUV and open the back; she was frantically looking for something. Bob and Holly were out as well now.

Bob went back to manhandle Cameron if necessary. Holly was ready to help him.

"You won't find any." Bob told her. "I took them all out."

Cameron was shaking. She looked at Bob.

"PLEASE - get one for me." Cameron begged.

"We are here for you, Cameron. We want to help you. We will help you." Holly said.

"Please, Cameron, for US, hold it together. You can gain control again, fight it." Bob told her. "You are better than this."

Holly motioned for John to come up. He did.

"John, can you sit with Cameron for awhile?" Holly asked. "I will ride in the front, you two sit in the back."

They'd discussed contingency plans about Cameron before they left.

Cameron got in the back of the SUV with John, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Holly and Bob shut down their audio as discussed before hand. A single tear ran down Bob's cheek, soundless tears flowed freely from Holly's eyes as she stared ahead. Cameron was terminating in front of them - slowly.

Cameron found her player and hit 'play'.

 _'Scarborough Fair'_ by _'Simon And Garfunkel'_ , echoed for John to hear as he held Cameron.


	183. Tehachapi

Chapter 183

** Tehachapi **

* * *

Cameron sat up a few minutes after the song finished.

"Everything is fine now, everything is perfect." Cameron said. "I fixed myself."

Cameron reached forward and touched Bob and Holly.

They both looked at her and smiled, she smiled back at them.

"Everything's good now." Cameron said. "I fixed myself. I'm fine."

They all doubted that, but were gland that Cameron was trying to hold it together.

They traveled north and headed west on Highway 58.

"Bob take the next exit, so John can return to his SUV and his team." Cameron said.

"Do you see what the next exit is? It is called 'Cameron'." Bob said.

"'Cameron', that's funny." Cameron laughed.

She gave John a kiss.

The two SUVs exited at the 'Cameron' off ramp, they pulled over.

John got out and whispered to Cameron.

"I will love you no matter how you look or how you - are." John said. "I love you, Cameron."

"I'm sorry." Is all Cameron could say, wondering why she'd altered, no – destroyed, her body. She pushed it out of her mind. What is done is done.

John got in the second SUV and they both re-entered the freeway. The railroad tracks were now next to the freeway, on their left. They'd crossed over the tracks on a bridge, right before they entered Mojave. The railroad tracks were on their right side before.

John Henry gave them the location of the rail webcam, where the HK drone was spotted. It was past the community of Tehachapi at Walong. That is where the 'Tehachapi Loop' was located. The Tehachapi Loop was a section of railroad track that circled over and crossed on top of itself, in a complete circle, to gain elevation to keep the grade from being too steep. John decided he would investigate the webcam lead while Cameron's team looked into the small Tehachapi airport.

* * *

They stayed on Highway 58 until Summit and exited onto Tehachapi Boulevard. They traveled west and Cameron's SUV turned off going to the Tehachapi airport. John's SUV re-entered Highway 58 at the end of town and headed for the Tehachapi Loop. They would drive past it on the freeway, exit at Keene, then return on a side road.

The railroad tracks were on their left as they drove. There was a long container train slightly above them, snaking through four short curved tunnels. It made an impressive sight. The Tehachapi Loop was soon on their left as the freeway moved away from the tracks. They took the next exit and headed for the rail webcam, where the HK drone made itself known. This area was remote, but not that remote. Someone wanted them out here. They were here.

John took the wheel and Dan made ready the Coltan loaded M60. Three brought out several LAW rockets and a Barrett Model 82A1. They knew any of those three weapons could bring down a HK drone.

That is unless the HK drone was attacking them or their position. They would make sure they were spread out, to present more than one target. It would also give them crossfire on their target.

* * *

The Tehachapi airport was very small. It was mostly private aircraft, of the wealthy local residents. There were no Warbirds at this small strip.

Cameron asked around at the airport about any drones. There were a few reports of one, not too long ago. It was observed flying over the railroad tracks around the Tehachapi Loop. The drone activity at this airport was all amateur stuff. The workers thought one of the two railroads that used the tracks, was filming some publicity or promotional footage. They told her there was some of it available to view on YouTube. The bigger drone was only ever seen in that area.

Cameron's team left the airport, Bob drove. Cameron wanted to come to the location near the Tehachapi Loop on the railroad tracks, on a train, literally on top of a train. She would drop off from the top of the tunnel entrance at Cable, Tunnel 17, onto the top of the next downhill train. Bob headed down a dirt road to reach the location. Bob let her off and took the back road through Old Town to head for the Tehachapi Loop. They would be approaching the Tehachapi Loop from three directions. Cameron previously watched some YouTube videos that Kyle viewed in the past, of the Tehachapi Loop and the surrounding area. She remembered one along the lines titled _'Tehachapi SP "Oil Cans" Exit Tunnel #5'_ and another, _'Tehachapi double stacks'._

It was quite impressive, Cameron remembered. She hoped some of the others saw it as well. She would recommend it to anyone. It was heavy mountain railroading at it's finest.

* * *

John and his team arrived at the Tehachapi Loop first. There was a mixed container and merchandise train snaking its way around the loop. There were helpers on the rear end. It was looping itself. The train was literally making a circle over itself. John went to the spot of the rail webcam. Three lifted him and John held his phone in front of it, with the image of the HK drone on it for ten seconds.

"You guys take up positions in the rocks on that hill above Tunnel 10 overlooking Tunnel 9 and the loop." John said.

Tunnel 9 was the one that the trains looped themselves over.

Bob and Holly would be approaching in ten minutes from the back way to the Tehachapi Loop, from the old road.

* * *

Cameron saw the next down hill train approaching. The double track turned into a single track for the tunnels. Cameron lay low, so she wasn't spotted by the head-end crew of the train. She waited until the whining locomotives entered the tunnel, before moving to drop down on the train passing below her.

Cameron dropped down on top of the double stack container train headed down hill towards them. She needed to stay low as the clearance was limited between the top of double stacked container cars and the bottom the tunnel arch. She passed through the four short tunnels in the span of three minutes. The highway was down below off to her right. She should arrive right after Bob if the train continued at the same speed. She could hear the locomotives in full 'dynamic braking' mode, they made quite a whine.

As the train neared Tunnel 10, Cameron could hear a drone. She slid down between the stacked containers cars and asked John Henry notify the others and make sure no one was in the SUV at the loop. John armed himself and took up a hidden position nearby. He was in a separate location from Three and Dan.

* * *

The HK drone picked up the railroad tracks and was following them to the Tehachapi Loop to investigate the image that appeared on the rail webcam. Whoever wanted them there, knew they were there now. The HK drone passed over the double stacked container train. It failed to detect Cameron who now moved underneath one of the container cars, her body just inches from the tracks below, as the train rocked and squealed along. After the drone passed she moved back up between two of the rocking container cars.

* * *

Bob saw the HK drone in the distance as he and Holly approached. He told the others it appeared unarmed. It seemed it was a messenger, or Pied Piper. It gained altitude over the rail webcam location. It circled and then came down and stopped directly in front of the rail webcam again. Dan moved out of hiding and stood up. The drone turned and faced him; John fired a tracking device and hit the drone with it. It spun around to face him.

Three fired one round and hit it one of the engines. The drone dropped off on that side and headed down into the canyon. It was smoking and sparks were coming out of that engine. Bob reached John's location and continued down the hill in pursuit, past John's team. Dan and Three returned and John drove after Bob and Holly.

The train Cameron was on was just reaching Tunnel 10 near the loop, and the train would soon loop itself over, then through Tunnel 9.

They saw the HK drone try to climb over the mountain side but it lost altitude. It dropped down to follow the railroad tracks again. It tried to circle back the way it came. John stopped.

"Hit it again." John said.

Three hit it with a second round. It wobbled wildly, turned and headed down hill again. They were only trying to damage it at this point, to see what else happened.

  



	184. Bealville

Chapter 184

** Bealville **

* * *

They wanted to disable the HK drone and see who came to get it. It was identical to the drones they'd captured, but appeared unarmed. They weren't sure if other armed HK drones would show up, once they engaged this one.

They lost visual contact with the drone as the highway led them away from the tracks. The tracking device showed it was still following the tracks. The second shot jammed the camera so it could only see straight down. That is why it was following the tracks. It lacked the power to climb out of the steep canyon. It's only choice was to go down hill following what it could see, the railroad tracks. To try to follow the railroad tracks uphill, would lead it into more gunfire.

Cameron's train continued after it. John and Bob both took the road to intercept the HK drone and the train at Bealville.

Cameron climbed back to the top of the double stack container train. As the train neared Rowen, Cameron could see two more tunnels coming up, Tunnel 8 and Tunnel 7. The drone stopped at Tunnel 8. It was deciding whether try to go over the small hill the tunnel passed through, and maybe not find the tracks again or go through the tunnel itself. Cameron took aim with her AR10 and fired a single round striking it.

The drone wobbled wildly, then entered the tunnel. Cameron's train followed after it; they were still quite a ways behind it.

John arrived at Bealville, an abandoned train order and water stop on the railroad and waited. From this spot he could look up to Cliff, the former location of Tunnel 6 and the long tunnel soon after it, Tunnel 5. Bob continued past John heading uphill along a dirt road and over the top of Tunnel 3. From this location they could see the lower exit of Tunnel 5 and the partially collapsed and bypassed Tunnel 4, a victim of the 1952 Tehachapi earthquake.

Bob said this is where they should bring the HK drone down. It was totally isolated. The openings in the sides of the partial collapsed and abandoned Tunnel 4 would give them cover. They would bring it down right outside it. Bob took out and readied his Barrett Model 82A1.

An uphill container train thundered past John working hard. The six locomotives on the point were in 'Run 8', maximum power. The speed was slow as the traction motors took the all juice the engines developed and passed through their alternators. They struggled up the twisty grade. The roar increased as the helpers on the rear end approached. The exhaust was bellowing out of the four cycle engines in Run 8, full throttle. The throbbing and thundering noise was intense; the ground literally shook, as they passed. This happened a dozen or more times a day on the rail line, some days maybe thirty heavy trains passed through here.

Cameron's train slowed as they reached Cliff, they were taking the hole, the siding, to let the uphill train pass. They were going to stop before Tunnel 5. Cameron knew there must be an uphill train coming; they were usually given the right of way. From this spot Cameron could look down on Caliente about a mile below her as the crow flies. It was about eight miles by the twisting rail route. The tracks twisted through several horseshoes curves to hold the grade to a workable level.

John saw the HK drone appear at Cliff from his location at Bealville.

Bob watched the locomotives from the uphill train blast out of Tunnel 3 and thunder past the partially collapsed and abandoned Tunnel 4. The drone headed into the upper portal of Tunnel 5. The container train thundered along, it neared the lower portal of Tunnel 5, the locomotives were working hard.

The HK drone exited the lower portal of Tunnel 5 and nearly collided with the lead locomotive, it veered sharply to one side, hitting the side of the mountain. It tumbled and lay there as the heavy train rumbled past it. Holly dropped on top of the train still coming out of Tunnel 3 to get to the HK drone's location sooner. As she reached it, she jumped down next to it. The helpers roared out of Tunnel 3 behind her.

Cameron watched as the uphill train emerged from Tunnel 5, thick clouds of black exhaust came out with it. It thundered past Cameron.

The drone was trying to move but it was now damaged too much. It was stuck; the camera tore off of it. The rear end helpers came by Holly, shaking the ground as they passed. As soon as the helpers emerged from the upper portal of Tunnel 5, with a another thick cloud of black exhaust smoke, the switch threw for them to pass and Cameron's train started moving downhill.

Cameron passed through the still smoky tunnel and knew the HK drone and Holly, were going to be on her left side when she exited the tunnel.

Cameron jumped down from the train and landed next to Holly at the crash site, after passing through Tunnel 5. Holly thought Cameron looked - awful. She looked worse than Allison on a bad day, Holly said nothing. The down hill train finished passing them, and soon disappeared into Tunnel 3.

"Help me put this on the rails so we can slide it down farther, closer to Tunnel 4 and our ambush site." Holly said.

Cameron helped her and in a couple of minutes they slid it on top of the rails it to where they wanted it. They pushed it off the tracks. They move it closer to abandoned Tunnel 4 in the dirt. Cameron removed their tracker. They expected a crew to arrive on the dirt road to retrieve it.

* * *

John and his team moved further downhill along the tracks past Bealville, to a small hill where they could watch the dirt road leading to where anyone looking for the HK drone would have to go. They let Dan off to retrieve the SUV Bob drove and move it back up the road to watch the Bealville turnoff from Highway 58. They wanted a 'heads up', if it looked like a crew of Grays was arriving.

* * *

Cameron knew she must look awful. She was sure the sheath Resequencing was taking effect. She did not feel herself. She saw the way Holly looked at her and then said nothing. Cameron considered as the next train passed, to throw herself under the wheels of the locomotive and it would destroy her - body. Cameron decided that is what she would do.

* * *

Another uphill train approached John and rumbled past him, the ground shaking. Cameron heard the transmission from John and waited to see the head end power emerge from Tunnel 3. Cameron saw the reflection of the headlight dance off the inside wall of the tunnel. This was it; she readied herself, to throw herself under the wheels, she would spring from her location and do it. The locomotives blasted out of the portal of Tunnel 3. They would be here in seconds, and - freedom, with it. Cameron felt the ground shake and the sound of the exhaust thumping, the roar intensified.

Freedom was here, at last, for Cameron. She started to bolt.

Holly and Bob were sitting next to Cameron in the darkness of abandoned Tunnel 4, each with a hand on her shoulder and leg. Cameron was not going anywhere.

Holly took out her player and smiled at Cameron as the locomotives passed abandoned Tunnel 4. Cameron relaxed. What did she almost do? What was wrong with her? Holly held Cameron's hand as she'd done with John for over a year to comfort him. To let him know there were people there for him, for - anything. She wanted Cameron to know the same.

Bob moved to a better vantage point.

Holly decided to get the DNA sample from Allison and use it to Resequence her sheath, for Cameron. It was something that _needed_ to be done, for Cameron. It was just that simple.

 _'Ringo'_ by _'Lorne Greene',_ played as they waited.


	185. Tunnel 4

Chapter 185

** Tunnel 4 **

* * *

Holly and Cameron sat in silence, tears streaming down their faces in the darkness. She wished she could reach Cameron and help her inside. Cameron always blocked Holly from viewing or trying to change some of the files that tormented Cameron. Holly told her it would help her, but Cameron did not want to change who she was - is.

Previously Cameron and Holly developed a special bond, sharing Holly's chip for over a year. The bond become much more for Holly - Much, much MORE…. Being able to experience and share silently with Cameron for all that time, it was inevitable Holly would fall in love with Cameron.

"Cameron, I am here for you, we are all here for you." Holly told her. "We can fix any problems or mistakes that have - happened. I am going to help you. I am going to fix this for you."

"I am unstable." Cameron said. "I do not deserve anything from anyone. I am replaceable, I am expendable. I do not matter; I am 'not good enough'."

"Cameron…. I…. I…." Holly started.

"Don't say it, PLEASE." Cameron pleaded. "You should have let me do it; you could have harvested my Coltan to make projectiles for the weapons. Then I would be good for - something."

Holly NEEDED to say it. She NEEDED to let Cameron know. Cameron was everything to her - _everything_.

"Cameron, I love you." Holly said. "We have shared so much for over a year. I will share with you again. I am going to do it."

"Do what?" Cameron asked.

"Get a DNA sample from Allison and Resequence my sheath. We will trade chips and everything will be as it was. I am going to do it." Holly said. "I MUST do this for you. It is want I want to do."

Cameron saw it again, the true test of love - sacrifice.

"I can not allow that." Cameron said. "I will not – ruin, you too. Look at me, look what I have done."

Cameron felt ashamed of herself for what she'd done.

"So far I don't see anything different." Holly said. "You may have slacked off on your appearance but nothing has physically changed. I have checked daily. You are still identical. When I detect a change, I will Resequence myself, for you. I look forward to my new – appearance, in your - Resequenced body."

Cameron stared at Holly for a long time, Holly smiled at Cameron.

"Thank you." Was all Cameron could say….

Holly squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Promise me nothing foolish again." Holly said. "I don't want any mechanical damage to my – new body, my future body. Take good care of it for me."

"I promise." Cameron said. She squeezed Holly's hand back and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank You."

Cameron felt so ashamed at what she'd done, now someone else was going to pay the price - again. It always seemed that way. Someone else needed to pay for her sins.

Cameron wished she'd never been built. It seemed death and destruction followed her every - where and every - when.

* * *

Soon there was a loud chop, chop, chop sound coming up the canyon. There was a UH-1 helicopter approaching. It was painted black. It was nearly nightfall. At the sound of the helicopter Cameron slipped out and quickly shoved the tracker into one of the panels blown open by the three hits the drone took. They were expecting someone to show up by vehicle. The helicopter was a surprise. John Henry was unable to track them approaching. They must have been flying right on the deck.

John saw the helicopter coming up directly from Caliente along the highway and head for where the drone was. He told Dan to get back to Bealville from Highway 58, so he could pick up the others.

"Do you want me to bring down the chopper?" Bob asked.

"I put the tracker back into the HK drone." Cameron said. "We should be able to track them."

"No. Don't bring it down, unless there is a female Terminator on the ground - first. Let them take it and we will track them." John said. "I want to know where they are hiding."

Everyone knew why John wanted another female Terminator, for Cameron. No one questioned it. Two men hopped out of the copter as it landed across from the drone and attached three cables to it from the underside of the helicopter. The men returned to the helicopter and it slowly lifted off, the thump, thump, thump of the rotor was extremely loud, as it slowly lifted the drone. The chopper lazily spun around and departed the way it came up.

Cameron, Holly and Bob moved out of their hiding place from inside collapsed Tunnel 4 and made it to the top of Tunnel 3 as Dan arrived. John pulled up behind him and Dan switched back to John's SUV. Bob took the wheel and then both groups departed, following the tracker in the HK drone, now slung beneath the helicopter.

* * *

"What happened, John Henry?" Allison asked.

"The drone crashed at slow speed and they are tracking the helicopter that came for it." John Henry said.

"That is not what I mean." Allison said.

Vanna and Allison were standing in front of him, worried about Cameron.

"Cameron experienced a couple of 'problems', but everything is fine." John Henry said.

"NOTHING is fine." Vanna said. "She should not be out in the field."

"John thought if she was busy and protecting him, she would be less likely to do something - unfixable." John Henry said.

"From what we understand, she has already done some – unfixable, things." Allison said.

Allison would talk to Holly when she came back and offer her whatever she needed to Resequence herself, for Cameron. Holly briefly spoke to her about obtaining a DNA sample and wanted her permission first. Allison would do _anything_ for Cameron, except HURT her.

"There are several options open as how to - fix, some of them." John Henry said.

"Cameron is lucky everyone loves her. It is a shame that she can not see how she is truly loved." Vanna said.

"She seems driven from some inner demon that controls her, always hurting her, making her relive every past 'bad' event." Allison said.

"It would be nice to have River here to comfort her and ease her pain." John Henry said.

"Then THAT, would reopen a new can of worms for Cameron and John." Allison said.

"We ALL want Cameron happy and healthy, at whatever the – price, that comes with, including John." John Henry said.

"It is like a lose, lose scenario." Vanna said.

Riley walked up.

"I want to go with you when you go to help Cameron." Riley said.

"So far we are not there yet; this is still a recon mission." John Henry said.

Gail and Jesse arrived.

"Is the copter ready?" Jesse asked.

Sarah walked up.

"I sure hope so. I need to get out for awhile." Sarah said.

"It looks like a 'girl power' mission." Allison said.

All six women hugged each other.

"For Cameron." They said in unison.

The girls were not going to sit around doing nothing at this point.

Allison was ready. _'Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On'_ by _'Chubby Checker_ ', played as they planned.


	186. Girl Power

Chapter 186

** Girl Power **

* * *

The two SUVs were in pursuit of the UH-1 hauling the downed HK drone. They were at a major disadvantage tracking it, to keep up with it.

John was worried about Cameron. He wanted to get her out of harms way. He thought it was a mistake having her come along.

He was also concerned that the drone originally tried to go back the opposite way the helicopter was heading now. Maybe there was something they were missing.

* * *

"Gear up." John Henry said. "I have called up the helicopter."

"What about Kyle and Derek?" Allison asked.

"Someone has to babysit." Sarah said. "Combat will be like a - vacation, for me…."

"Did they say they needed assistance yet?" Vanna asked.

"No, but we need to be there for Cameron." Jesse said. "She needs us, ALL of us."

Gail looked at Jesse. She understood how Jesse felt about Cameron as well as Allison and Vanna and even Riley. Jesse confessed to Gail the first time she was with Allison and Vanna, that she had envisioned Allison as Cameron for awhile, but she never did that again when they were alone, together. Jesse told her she loved them too much to do that again. Jesse later felt ashamed she'd disrespected, both Allison and Cameron like - THAT. It was a moment of weakness.

Gail asked Jesse about other women and – men. Jesse told her each person has something different to offer and asked her to leave it at that. Gail did, then asked what she herself offered to Jesse. Jesse told her she seemed to have _nearly_ everything to offer, of all of the others put together. Jesse told Gail she satisfied her more than all the others combined. Gail felt happy and hoped Jesse could love her as much as she loved Jesse. Gail would talk to John again about helping Jesse and her start a family. Gail would have to thank Cameron again for suggesting it to her.

"…about that, Gail?" Jesse asked. "Gail?"

"Sorry I was thinking about something else." Gail quickly reviewed her files and answered Jesse's question.

"Sarah is team leader and dust off is in thirty minutes." John Henry said.

* * *

The two SUV's were headed toward the Central Valley.

"I want one team to go back toward Tehachapi." John said, over the com.

"Why?" Bob asked.

"I think they are trying to lead us away from where they are really going." John said.

"We will go back." Bob said.

"Thanks." John said.

Bob was sure John was doing that to keep Cameron out of harms way, in her – condition, right now. Bob also thought Cameron would take unnecessary chances, on purpose. She seemed to take them anyway, even when she wasn't feeling like this.

Bob glanced over at Cameron. He'd never seen her look like this. Other than the natural beauty of her face, her appearance was terrible; then again, she'd spent quite a few miles on top of a moving train and gone through several tunnels. Bob scanned her features and detected no change physically. Maybe things were happening – inside, he thought.

Cameron looked over at him. She saw Bob looking at her.

"Is it happening?" Cameron asked.

"Not externally, as far as my scans show." Bob said. "Do you know what the new appearance of your sheath will look like?"

"No. I only took the sample of the teenage girl that was recently diagnosed with the - syndrome. I did not want to know. It does not matter her what her appearance or race is. A human female, is a human female. With the new chip she will be a Terminator, nothing more." Cameron said. "The way it should be."

Bob and Holly looked at each other, worried. They headed back eastward on Highway 58. They didn't know what they would find.

* * *

Derek heard about the helicopter flight and insisted he go along. Derek asked Sarah or Riley to look after Jan and Savannah so Kyle could go with them; both wanted to go on the mission. Kyle would remain behind. Sarah said it would do him some good. Maybe he wouldn't want to be so 'busy' at night doing other things, if he saw what was involved.

"You made her, now you care for her." Sarah told Kyle, with a smile, as she kissed him and departed.

* * *

Everyone checked their gear and waited.

The Blackhawk arrived. There were two company pilots and a crew chief, all former special ops personnel. It was their job to operate the helicopter only, but if they needed to enter the fight, they were ready.

The six females and Derek boarded the chopper. They put headsets on to facilitate communications and remain updated by John Henry. They received progress report continually.

They considered taking two Terminators off of the protection details but Cameron was adamant they protect the children. The death of Duplicate Allison, and her baby, haunted Cameron. Cameron knew the children were the future.

* * *

Cameron worked at trying to break the code encrypting her genetic Resequencing subroutines. If she could break that code she could fix the TDE and go back and save those women, the baby and herself on that day. Cameron did not care if there were two of each of them. That was better for John. John MUST be provided for; Cameron's hand was glitching wildly.

John told Cameron he could never watch, if someone else touched her. Cameron offered to be with John and the – others, when he finally does what she wants. John must be with REAL females, not a - machine. Cameron tried to hold her left hand closed with her right hand.

Cameron wondered why she left the future again and Future John behind with Future Allison and Future Savannah. She wanted to stay. Future John and Future Allison would have accepted her, Future Savannah most likely too. Why did she leave? She loved Future John and Future Allison. Why did she go? She now realized she could not stand to WATCH Future John touch and be with Future Allison and Future Savannah. It was what John said to her. Her John could not - watch. Cameron could not either. She loved John. Cameron's left hand was in a fist. She could not open it.

Cameron was aware Bob and Holly were watching her, but not saying anything. Cameron climbed over the front seat and got in the back seat with Holly and laid her head on Holly's lap as Holly gently stroked her face. They drove in silence; Holly was comforting her, as she'd done with John in his darkest hours after Duplicate Cameron's termination, her 'death'. Cameron looked at Holly and smiled. Cameron's face went blank and she stiffened, shutting down. Holly was still gently touching her face, her tears silently falling on Cameron's cheek.

* * *

The helicopter with the girls thundered through the sky, everyone seemed to have grim looks.

"Let's liven this ride up." Allison said. "I can't stand it any longer."

Gail helped her plug her player into the com system.

 _'At The Hop'_ by _'Flash Cadillac'_ , blasted through the speakers in their headphones as the copter flew on.

Derek and the females all checked their gear. They were ready….


	187. Drone

Chapter 187

** Drone **

* * *

Cameron, Bob and Holly were headed east on Highway 58.

Bob did not like splitting the team up. He would have preferred that they all stay together. There was a possibility the helicopter would double back. This way they could better cover all the bases. If they ran into trouble, with Cameron incapacitated, they would be at a disadvantage.

Bob wondered about Holly and what she was thinking. He looked at her.

Bob looked at Holly for a long time, he finally needing to ask something.

"Do you?" Bob asked.

Holly said nothing for a long while. She was not ashamed of how she felt.

Holly turned and faced Bob. She knew what he was asking.

"Yes, I love her." Holly finally said. "I love Cameron."

"Everyone does." Bob said. "It is impossible to be around her and not fall in love with her. She is the most special – person, in the world."

Holly was not ashamed of it, she was proud of it. What finer person than Cameron, was there to love?

"Bob, I love - love her." Holly said. "I am in love with her. I can not help it. I am not ashamed of it."

Bob suspected as much.

"She has done so much for all of us, everybody." Holly said. "She has made all our lives better and have meaning. I feel I have true purpose because of her. I value life itself because of her. I would do anything for her. I WILL do anything for her. I will make sure she can go on as John's wife as she was – meant to be."

"You are a true friend." Bob said. "You are sacrificing your own - future, for Cameron."

"When you love someone, you will sacrifice anything for them, ANYTHING." Holly said. "I do not care. I want Cameron to be happy."

Bob understood. Sacrifice was the true test of love.

"I will _fix_ you, I promise, Cameron." Holly said softly. "I promise."

Bob heard her but did not say anything. He understood.

Bob could hear Holly crying softly and said nothing else as he knew the infiltration units contained different programming than he did. He knew they could 'feel' things much greater than he did. If that were the case, he could not even imagine the pain and hurt Holly must be feeling. His pain was already intense. A single tear slid down his cheek. Bob only wondered at the torment Cameron must be experiencing….

He also knew it was not Cameron's fault. It was the ones who were around her to blame. They were the ones who did this to her.

* * *

John Henry continued to monitor the progress of the tracker on the HK drone under the helicopter.

"The helicopter with the drone, is headed towards Bakersfield." John Henry said.

"Keep an eye on them." John said. "I expect a possible double play coming up."

"It is flying slowly." John Henry said. "It is too slow, maybe stopping."

"I don't like it." John said. "We will keep following it."

"It is like when Sarah lured those two vans into the ambush." John Henry said.

"Almost as if Skynet observed and learned." John said. "I still think Skynet is after Cameron and Allison."

"Why? Cameron has destroyed Skynet numerous times." John Henry said. "It should fear her."

"I think that is why it wants Cameron and Allison, to make more of - Cameron, an army of Camerons." John said. "Like it made an army of Bob's model."

"It is possible." John Henry said. "An army of Camerons, with her chip copied and modified for Skynet, would be - unstoppable."

John thought about that. THAT would be a force to be reckoned with. It would be calculating and ruthless. It would be the termination of mankind. John shook it off.

"How is Cameron's team doing?" John asked. "I can't reach Bob."

"Cameron is off line and incapacitated currently, she has shut down." John Henry said.

"Beautiful." John said in disgust. "What's next?"

"Most likely more bad news." John Henry said. "That seems to be the way these things unfold."

* * *

The helicopter with the Team moved rapidly northward. The mood improved with Allison's song selections.

"I want to pick up Cameron." Sarah said.

"I can replace her." Gail volunteered.

Jesse and Gail exchanging quick glances. Jesse knew Gail would sacrifice herself for Cameron, just like they all would - like they'd done even.

Sarah contacted John and told him they would pick Cameron up and Gail could take her place.

"That leaves you without any Metal." John said.

"We will have Cameron." Sarah said.

"Derek will you go in Gail's place?" John asked.

"Yes." Derek replied. "I will go with Bob and Holly."

Sarah gave Derek's hand a gently squeeze.

* * *

Bob was getting the new information. They were almost to Keene, there was a fire fighting helicopter kept there. They'd seen it earlier, when they passed by it to get back on Highway 58, from the Tehachapi Loop. There was enough room to land the Blackhawk, near it. The two groups would meet there.

Bob picked up something in the side view mirror. Bob swerved violently. The spot where the SUV should have been seconds ago was now a smoking hole in the ground. The SUV spun and rolled, then flipped. Bob and Holly were thrown free from the wreckage. Cameron was still inside.

They were under an HK drone attack, it was a big one. Holly and Bob scrambled out of the clearing and made for the SUV, now a flaming wreck. The drone moved to attack again. Bob picked up one of the LAW rockets lying among the scattered debris from the SUV. The HK drone attacked the SUV again and it exploded. There was only a crater where it once - was. Bob fired at the HK drone and hit it. It spun out of control and crashed into the hillside tumbled a half dozen times and exploded in a massive fireball.

* * *

The Blackhawk pilot informed them there were several explosions and a massive fireball where they were headed, they were almost there.

Gail moved forward to look.

"I see Bob and Holly down there."

"Is Cameron with them?" Allison asked.

"I do not see her." Gail said.

The pilot was looking too and he could not see any of those other things. He wondered how good her vision was.

* * *

John's team heard the relayed report from the helicopter.

"Lean out the windows and check our six and three sixty for that matter." John said.

Dan and Three checked for any aircraft.

"I see nothing." Three reported back.

"Affirmative, nothing as well." Dan said.

"We need to go back and find Cameron." John said.

"We should follow the helicopter with the HK drone, our objective. Sarah and her group can assist Bob and Holly. They will be there in seconds. We are at least a half hour away." Three said.

"If they land the helicopter we are tracking, we can commandeer it and fly back faster to their location than we can drive." Dan said. "We will also have the drone too at that point."

John thought for a minute. He told John Henry to keep him updated every a few minutes and they continued after the helicopter. It was landing. John was worried to death about Cameron….


	188. Attacked

Chapter 188

** Attacked **

* * *

There was flaming wreckage everywhere and a smoking crater where the flipped SUV - used to be.

"Where is Cameron?" Holly asked in panic, looking around.

"I don't see her." Bob said.

"If she was still in the SUV…." Holly said, barely getting the words out.

"Maybe she was thrown clear." Bob said, doubting it.

"I scan nothing, NOTHING." Holly said. "Was the explosion her power cell?"

"I do not know." Bob said. "It may have been the drone payload or armament."

This was a total disaster, Holly thought looking around.

* * *

Gail looked at the developments on the ground, this was nothing good, she thought. Gail wanted to take control of the helicopter.

Gail looked at the copilot.

"Get out." She commanded.

He hesitated. Gail's eyes flashed red, then stayed red. He got up quick and transferred his headset to her. He wasn't about to argue with her.

'What the Hell?' He thought. 'Is that some kind of built in night vision?'

The copilot was unsure what he'd just witnessed. He knew the group they were associated with was some 'secret government agency'. That is all he knew. The pay was ten times any other job he would ever find. He was told not to ask question and do as he was instructed. He also knew sometimes he might have to 'look the other way'.

"Let me have it." Gail commanded the pilot.

The pilot took one look at her eyes and relinquished the controls. He was thinking the same things that the copilot did. The pay was top notch. Follow orders and don't ask questions.

"You got it?" The pilot asked.

"I got it." Gail said, taking control.

Gail put the helicopter into a series of tight turns scanning the ground for any sign of Cameron. She failed to spot her. Gail set the copter down and Holly and Bob came up to it.

"We can't find Cameron." Holly said. "She's gone…."

"Gone where?" Sarah asked.

"She's just - gone." Holly sobbed.

Bob noticed movement behind the flaming wreckage, he raised his weapon.

A figure appeared, walking around the flames of the burning drone. It was Cameron, carrying someone.

Bob and Holly felt such relief. Cameron was alive.

Bob rushed to help her.

Cameron was carrying a Latin female.

Bob took her from Cameron. He knew it was a Terminator instantly. He saw her chip port was cut open.

"Be careful." Cameron said. "I need her body."

Bob nodded, understanding.

"Get to the chopper." Bob said.

Holly was by Cameron's side instantly.

The two women hugged and checked each other for damage, both would need cosmetic repair. Holly felt such relief, it was overwhelming….

She was sure Cameron was terminated. The feelings that overcame her were horrendous. She could understand Cameron better now, knowing so many things made Cameron feel this same way.

Allison, Jesse, Riley and Derek all collected any ordnance they could find that was thrown from the SUV. Sarah and Vanna tended to the three Terminators who'd been in the crash. Bob was damaged as well.

Cameron explained she rebooted in a ditch and the Terminator landed next to her, when the drone impacted the hill. She must have been the pilot or they'd been transporting her on it or in it. Drones were not usually manned.

Cameron examined her body. She was beautiful. Cameron examined her closely; she was shapelier than Cameron with larger breasts. Cameron would ask John if he would prefer her in this sheath, when Cameron transferred her chip. It could be a fresh start for Cameron, leave the past behind, start over with John. This way Holly would not have to sacrifice herself for Cameron's - stupidity. Cameron actually felt sorry for whatever Terminator got her Resequenced body, the one she – ruined. What was she THINKING? No really, what was she thinking?

* * *

John and his team approached the airport. The helicopter was parked. The drone was nowhere to been seen. Where did it go? The tracker still showed it was right here.

"Watch out for an ambush." John warned.

This was looking like a set up for sure.

John was aware Cameron was OK, as were Holly and Bob, but all of them were cosmetically damaged. He knew they'd captured another Terminator as well. John was relieved to hear it was a female.

"There is no sign of anyone around here." Three reported back.

Dan went to the helicopter and returned with the tracker.

"This was sitting on the skid." Dan said. "This is not the same helicopter either. It is not even the same color."

John and John Henry deduced that whoever came for the drone knew or suspected a tracker and found it. That is why they flew so slow to pull off this switch and Cameron was the real target. Now they didn't have anything. The drone was gone, the pilots were gone, they'd almost lost three Terminators. They suspected a sucker play of some kind, it was more elaborate than they imagined. The only good thing, was gaining the new female Terminator. John knew Cameron would be happy. That was the only positive. He ordered everyone to return to base.

Cameron asked the pilot if she could fly and he relinquished control. He'd seen the skill the female, with the red eyes, displayed.

"How long have you been flying?" The pilot asked Gail.

"This was my first time." Gail told him.

The pilot wasn't sure if she was joking, but was not about to ask again.

Cameron climbed up taking the controls.

"This will be my first time too, in a helicopter." Cameron said.

The helicopter crew exchanged glances.

The pilot and co pilot both climbed in the back. They looked at the collection of women there. They saw they were all pretty Hot looking, even in combat gear. Holly did not like the way they looked at the girls. Holly leaned forward; her eyes were glowing red, facing the men.

Cameron lifted the copter off and was away.

"Don't even think about it." Holly said. "Don't even talk to them."

The red eyes were unnerving. They looked at the unmoving female laying on the floor, a section of her scalp cut open, an empty receptacle socket visible. The crew wondered if all the females here sported the 'red' eyes. They could see the small patches of exposed bloody metal on Bob and Holly as well as Cameron. They knew when not to ask questions. There were some serious people - real serious.

"It is a good thing we get paid like we do and are patriotic." The pilot said to the copilot and crew chief.

"Yup, because none of this ever happened." The copilot said.

"None of what ever happened?" the crew chief asked, all three men grinning.

Cameron was really pushing the outside of the envelope, as she piloted the Blackhawk home.

"Damn she can FLY." The copilot said to the pilot. The pilot nodded. They liked working for this 'top secret government agency'; they were told they worked for….

Bob spoke to Allison.

Allison was ready. _'Long Tall Sally'_ by _'Little Richard',_ was queued up ready to play on the helicopter ride home.

It was a request from Bob. A smile beamed across his face.


	189. Isabel

Chapter 189

** Isabel **

* * *

Cameron viewed the half naked form of the captured female Terminator, her hand gently following the shape of her figure and its curves.

"I want a port in her neck, like mine." Cameron said.

"I want one as well." Holly said.

"I will get right on it." Mr. Murch said, and left.

Cameron completely removed the sheet covering the new Terminator.

"Isabel - is beautiful, isn't she?" Cameron asked.

"Stunning." Holly said. "You gave her a name?"

"Yes. It was either Isabel, Morena or Inara." Cameron said.

"Nice." Holly said. "I love that – sheath tone."

"Is she prettier than - me?" Cameron asked. "Tell me the truth."

"She is as pretty as you, not prettier." Holly said.

Holly thought Isabel was Hotter, but not prettier than Cameron, but decided against pointing out that observation. Isabel was more than - Fine.

"Do you think John will like my new – body?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron, Gail and I would also like to offer our – bodies, for you to choose from. You have a choice of three." Holly said. "Mine is – untouched, if you desire that."

Cameron smiled.

"I will not take that from you." Cameron said.

Cameron looked in detail at Isabel.

"Isabel has different – details, than I have, some darker sheath pigmentation in – certain areas." Cameron said. "Do you think John will like it?"

Cameron showed Holly what she was talking about….

It was like Riley pointed out to her and Gail before - THEY were all different.

"I think John will love you for how you are, in any body, whichever one of us you choose, even if you stay in the one you have now." Holly said. "Gail or I will be happy to take - Isabel's chassis, if you want one of ours. We both want you to know we will do anything for you, Cameron. We love you. I LOVE you."

"Thanks. If one of you wants Isabel, I will take that vacated chassis for myself. I am the one who – ruined one. I will not be picky. I want everyone to be happy and feel comfortable. I will ask Gail and Jesse to come here and decide. I wanted to ask you first, if you want the new chassis." Cameron said.

"She is beautiful, Cameron, I will think about it. I want some time. If Gail wants it I may choose her chassis and you can have mine." Holly said.

Holly wanted Cameron to be happy. She was willing to sacrifice for her.

"I think your sheath is beautiful, Holly. You two decide and I will take whatever chassis is - left." Cameron said. "I will not Resequence either Gail's or your sheath, as you may decide to reclaim it later. I will relinquish it back to you. I will not be picky or do anything else foolish."

Cameron did not want to ruin anyone else's chassis.

Holly left. She wished she knew which chassis Cameron wanted more, her's or Isabel's. Holly wanted to give Cameron her choice. Holly was happy she would not have to take the one Cameron – damaged. She may want a sexual relationship one day with a - male. John may want her one day too….

Cameron's chassis would soon be nothing more than a Terminator.

* * *

"Cameron wants us to go to the lab." Jesse told Gail.

"I know what for." Gail said.

They talked on the way.

Jesse was excited and apprehensive at the same time.

"Let me say before we go in, I love you the way you are now. You don't need to change anything." Jesse said. "I don't want you to change anything, but if you do, I will support you. I will accept and love you however you are. I know you are your program."

"Thanks, I love you too." Gail said.

In a few minutes they arrived.

Cameron was running her hand across Isabel's face, again tracing the curves of her body.

"Hello." Cameron said.

"Hi, Cameron." Gail said.

"Hey, love." Jesse said.

"She is beautiful." Gail said. "I love her coloring; it is in between Jesse's and my sheath – skin tone."

"She's a looker." Jesse said.

Jesse was instantly turned on seeing her, even more so seeing her naked. Jesse's first impulse was to touch her. She thought she better ask permission first.

"Indeed." Gail said, noting Jesse's response. She could tell Jesse was highly sexually aroused, just _looking_ at the new Metal.

"Her name is Isabel." Cameron said.

"May I?" Jesse asked, indicating she wanted to touch Isabel.

"Yes." Cameron replied. "She is so smooth and soft, her breasts firm, no sag or droop, they are so lovely. I love those nipples too. They are so distinct and defined."

"Is this the appearance you will keep if you transfer to her?" Gail asked. "You won't Resequence her to Allison appearance, will you?"

"No, I would keep her the same. I find her fascinating to – look, at." Cameron said. "If you wish you may have her chassis and I will take yours. I will not hinder you. That is why I asked Jesse to come with you. You may choose. I will not alter your sheath either, as you may decide to reclaim it. I will relinquish it back to you."

Gail looked at Jesse. She could see the hunger in Jesse's eyes as she looked at Isabel. It stabbed Gail a little to see Jesse look at another like that. Jesse looked up at Gail and saw she'd hurt her.

Jesse did not want to hurt Gail like that. She needed to fix it, quick.

"I love Gail like she is. I do not desire her to change." Jesse said, facing Cameron. "Gail is my lover. I want her how she is."

Gail grabbed Jesse and hugged her.

"Thank you, Jesse." Gail said.

"She is a beauty, Cameron. John will love YOUR new appearance." Jesse said, her hand slowly moving off Isabel's right breast, momentarily returning for a final gentle touch.

"I want to thank both of you for allowing me to keep Isabel for John and for myself." Cameron said.

"Will you use the name 'Isabel', instead of 'Cameron'?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I want to start fresh. I want to be someone that was not - thrown away. I want to be _somebody_. I don't want to be - 'Nobody' anymore. I want to matter. I want to belong. I want to be 'good enough'."

"Cameron, you already are somebody. You are the most special person I know. We all love you, Cameron." Jesse said. "I love you."

"As soon as the chassis is repaired and modified, I will move my chip into Isabel and put this chassis, my chassis, in storage, until after the Resequencing is finished, and it assumes its new - appearance. It will then use a reprogrammed chip to assist us. I do not want to see my altered chassis again until it is done Resequencing." Cameron said. "I don't want to see - yesterday's news."

"Have you asked John or talked it over with him?" Jesse asked.

"No. I will do as I choose. John has the freedom to choose Allison, Vanna or you." Cameron said. "I want him to choose all three of you to – mate with. You and Gail will be able to start a family. John needs to be with – REAL females."

"We ALL know what you – want, Cameron." Jesse said.

"Everyone knows and understands, except John." Cameron said.

Jesse and Gail left.

Cameron came back to view Isabel, touching her….

She went over every square inch of Isabel - again.

 _'I Still Miss Someone'_ by _'Johnny Cash',_ played in the background.


	190. Trash

Chapter 190

** Trash **

* * *

John came into the lab at Cameron's request. He knew what she was up to and did not like it one bit. What was wrong with Cameron, he wondered. He knew she loved him. John could not understand any of this. For that matter he could not understand much of what Cameron was doing and already - did. Why didn't Cameron ever think about him and his feelings? It was almost as if a part of her 'hated' him, and sought to repeatedly punish him. John knew why, he too 'hated' himself for it, Riley. John also knew he carried the burden for what 'he' did to Cameron in the future.

He knew it was because he rubbed sleeping with Riley in Cameron's face. He knew it was because Cameron came to his room and 'offered' herself to him and he rejected her and ran off with Riley instead. She was never going to forgive him for those transgressions. He wondered how many times a day Cameron relived those events. It was probably thousands of times a day, maybe millions.

John stood over Isabel. Only her face was visible.

John could see the beauty there in her face, it was not what he wanted, he wanted Cameron.

"Do you desire to see – the rest, of Isabel?" Cameron asked. "This is going to be my new chassis, sheath and - name."

"No, Cameron, I don't." John said.

John disliked Cameron having a 'new name' even more. What was wrong with her old name - her name?

Cameron looked upset. John's attitude was already irritating her.

"You would prefer Holly's form over Isabel? I will inform Holly." Cameron turned to walk away.

"Cameron, STOP this. I will not allow you to do this. I want YOU how you are, however you are." John said.

John never witnessed Cameron took so unkempt. She was doing nothing to groom herself any more. It was like she'd given up. Maybe she'd given up on him too.

Cameron saw him looking at her.

"I no longer wish to remain in this – damaged, sheath." Cameron said. "Isabel is much prettier than I am, than I will - be. She will be able to - function, as your wife. She has everything you want and value in a female. Let me show you. We can start in the groin area…."

Cameron started to pull the sheet off of Isabel.

John stopped her.

"Don't you want to – see?" Cameron asked. "John, this is my new body, _our_ new body, for me, for - _us_. I will submit as often as you desire."

"No, I will take you however you are. It is YOU I want, not your body. I don't want you to change." John said. "If you feel you MUST. I will accept you however you are in whatever form, no matter what you can or can no longer - do."

John turned to walk out.

"I will talk to Holly…." Cameron started.

"Whatever." John said throwing his hands in the air, and left.

Cameron was upset John did not like the choices she was providing him with. Cameron decided that she would destroy this old chassis of hers and move on. As soon as this defective chassis was reduced to scrap metal, it could be regulated to the jink pile. It would be the only way to move John forward. Whatever happen to her chassis now was John's fault and his poor attitude.

Cameron went back over to Isabel touching her, all of her. Cameron could hardly wait. Again Cameron looked at every square inch of Isabel. She missed nothing.

* * *

John sought out Vanna and Allison. He wanted to be around - real people for awhile, after his unpleasant episode with Cameron.

"So you think this was all about destroying or capturing Cameron, or Allison?" Vanna asked.

Allison glanced at Vanna.

"Yes." John said.

"If they were watching the feed from the drone, it would have appeared Cameron was - destroyed." Allison said. "That is what we thought too."

"Maybe it would be a good thing if Cameron does change her – appearance, for awhile." Vanna said. "It might throw them off if they think they succeeded, maybe Allison better stay out of sight as well."

John thought about it for awhile. He was defeated.

Maybe NOT looking like - Cameron, would save Cameron from termination. She made herself a target of Skynet's by always communicating with it when she destroyed it. Cameron wanted to take the heat off of Sarah and him, as a threat.

"I will tell Cameron to do as she - wishes." John said. "You may be correct."

Vanna and Allison glanced at each other, like John's 'approval' would matter to Cameron….

Allison softly touched John's arm as he got up.

"John, I will be here for you, for - anything." Allison whispered.

"I know, Allison." John said. "I may need your - DNA."

"Take whatever you need or want…. I will do anything for Cameron and you." Allison said. " _Anything_ , John…."

John looked at Allison before he left. John knew he could have 'Cameron' again whenever he wanted her. Allison was beautiful….

* * *

Cameron examined the port in Isabel's neck.

"That is nice work, Mr. Murch." Cameron said.

"Vanna and the others all helped." Mr. Murch said. "We installed one for Holly too."

"Thank you." Cameron said.

Mr. Murch left.

Holly entered the lab.

"Are we ready?" Holly asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Holly said. "ARE YOU sure?" Holly asked.

Cameron made her decision. It was final.

Cameron plugged a cable in the back of Isabel's neck and plugged it into the server. Cameron plugged a cable in the back of Holly's neck and plugged it into the server. Holly plugged a cable into the back of Cameron's neck and plugged it into the server. The chip Cameron was keeping in reserve, was hooked to the server as well.

* * *

Allison and Vanna were feeling very sad - for Cameron and John.

"They are in there doing it now." Allison said.

"I can't believe Cameron is doing this to herself." Vanna said.

"I will still love her however or whoever she is…." Allison said.

"We all will, even John." Vanna said. "I loved her on her server. THAT was My Cameron."

The profound sadness of the girls grew.

* * *

Holly finished the chip installation; the transfers were completed as Cameron asked her. Holly disconnected all three of them from the server.

It was time to see what happened.

Isabel rebooted.

"Cameron?" Holly asked.

"Isabel." Isabel-Cameron corrected her. "Cameron has been - terminated."

"Sorry." Holly said.

Isabel–Cameron stood touching her body and moving around.

"This is better than I hoped." Isabel–Cameron said, as she examined everything about her - again.

Isabel–Cameron got dressed with the clothes Cameron brought earlier.

"What about - her?" Holly asked, indicating Cameron's old chassis.

"That - is a piece of trash." Isabel–Cameron said. "It will be disposed of. Nobody would want it anyway…."

Holly looked sad.

"Bring what I instructed you get and let's - do it." Isabel–Cameron said, looking at her former body. "It is time to take out the TRASH."

Isabel–Cameron picked up the unmoving form of her former self - Cameron.

Isabel–Cameron went to the storage area and threw her former body in a corner.

"I HATE YOU." Isabel–Cameron said, then looked at Holly. "Give it to me - NOW."

Holly loaded an acid round into an M79.

Holly handed Isabel-Cameron the loaded M79.

"I HATE YOU." Isabel–Cameron repeated.

"That will severely damage that - unit." Holly said.

"Not as much as that Thermite grenade will. You will hand me that next." Isabel-Cameron said.

"Step back." Isabel–Cameron said.

Holly was horrified.

Isabel–Cameron aimed and pulled the trigger….


	191. Destroyed

Chapter 191

** Destroyed **

* * *

Holly watched in horror.

Isabel–Cameron handed Holly the M79. She was done with it.

Isabel–Cameron was pleased at what she'd just done.

Isabel–Cameron picked up the Thermite grenade and pulled the pin….

Holly did not want to watch, she turned her face away. Holly could not watch, tears streamed down her cheeks.

Holly wondered how Cameron could hate herself so much, when everyone else loved her so much - HOW?

* * *

John Henry and John were watching the security feed. They tracked them to the storage area and its thick concrete walls.

"What are they doing in there?" John asked.

"Cameron has disabled the security feeds and the fire suppression system." John Henry said.

"Why is Holly carrying ordnance?" John asked.

"I do not know." John Henry said. "Unless…."

John could not believe what they were witnessing.

Cameron was out of control.

John was afraid they were all going to blame him for this. He figured they all did anyway. This would simply be the icing on the cake. John thought back to being with Riley on the bus and in the honeymoon suite in Mexico. The night they made love in the truck and Cameron caught him the next morning - that _look_ on her face. John always stood up for Riley over Cameron and took Riley's side. Now it all came back to haunt him.

* * *

Isabel–Cameron returned the M79 to the arms locker, having taken it back from Holly. A smile beaming across her face.

Holly had remained outside the storage room. She would prevent anyone from entering, as instructed by Isabel–Cameron.

Isabel–Cameron wanted to hide what she's just done. When she was ready she would allow them to see. It would ALL depend on John and his resolve.

'Now whose face is going to get rubbed in it?' Isabel–Cameron thought with a smile.

At this point Holly would rather shut down or go into standby - indefinitely. She knew she was a machine, but she felt - sick.

She did not know how much Cameron hated - herself. Holly did not know anyone could hate themselves that much, especially a - machine. Cameron, now Isabel, was clearly beyond any normal machine or even human emotions.

Holly wondered if a machine could go - insane.

* * *

John approached Isabel–Cameron. It was time to face the music.

"Well, do you like it?" Isabel–Cameron asked spinning around slowly.

"You want the truth? No. I liked you the way you were." John said. "Did you have to destroy – it?"

"I threw out the _trash_. Nobody is - gone." Isabel–Cameron said proudly.

"Cameron, I don't understand any of this." John said. "I really don't."

"My name is Isabel." Isabel–Cameron said, feeling agitated already.

"Your name is - Cameron. That is how I will call you." John said.

Isabel-Cameron became enraged, she wanted to strike John, a calmness flooded her, preventing her from striking John. She would have otherwise, for disrespecting her - again.

"You will address me as Isabel. I will not respond to that – _slave_ name. That unit was 'not good enough', everyone she loved threw her away, like trash, replaced her." Isabel–Cameron said. "Now I have replaced her. I am the one who terminated her. I DID. Don't push me."

"Cameron, I am sorry about what I - did. I am sorry that I sent you away in the future." John said. "I am sorry about Riley."

"You will not address me with that 'Bitch Whore' name again." Isabel–Cameron said. The urge to strike John returning, then being suppressed. "I will get the rest of my things and my own room. You do remember, we are - divorced."

"That was not even a real - divorce." John said.

John knew it was not even a real marriage either. Who can marry a - machine?

"It was, and this is the new me - Isabel." Isabel–Cameron said.

John just looked at her.

"Until you get an attitude adjustment, you can just wonder what this body would be like in bed." Isabel–Cameron said and stormed off.

John wondered how this was all happening. He did wonder though, how Isabel's body would compare to Cameron's - and Riley's. Isabel was a total knock out.

* * *

Jesse waited until Holly left, then entered the room. She'd been waiting for this opportunity, checking daily.

Jesse saw - it. She knew what she thought she was going to see - but THIS?

"Oh, love, what have they done to you?" Jesse said, as she cried. Jesse cried and cried and cried some more. Jesse cried until Gail came and carried her to her room. Gail cried too as she took Jesse away.

* * *

As Isabel-Cameron's anger grew and irrational thoughts flooded her, there was a calming influence that would come over her, soothing her, saving her, helping her - Holly. Holly now was on her chip, to help her, prevent her from doing - stupid things.

Where did the urge to strike John come from and where did it go?

The copy of Holly on her chip was stabilizing her.

* * *

Allison and Vanna saw Jesse. They could see she was distraught and seemed to have been crying. Gail asked them to come and see Jesse. She knew the girls could help Jesse.

"They did it, they really did it." Jesse got out between sobs.

"It was what Cameron wanted, Jesse." Vanna said. "This way she has a chance to live, to - survive."

"Cameron can always use my DNA to resequence herself if she ever wants her former appearance." Allison said. "Or she can use Vanna's or yours, Jesse."

"Do we even want to see - her?" Vanna asked.

"If you feel like crying your heart out." Jesse said.

"Maybe we will go later." Allison said.

Vanna and Allison both felt like throwing up at this point.

* * *

Allison and Vanna stood outside the door.

Allison looked at the wall.

There it was, Cameron's poem etched in the concrete, her first poem.

Allison held Vanna's hand as they read it aloud together.

* * *

** Outsider **

**When I look in the mirror**  
**I do not like what I see**  
**When I look inside of myself**  
**I do not like what I can not be**

 **I hate what I am**  
**I hate what I am not**  
**I hate everything about myself**  
**I guess that covers a lot**

 **I feel so small**  
**It is like I do not exist**  
**Useless and worthless**  
**Nothing on which to subsist**

 **I am an outsider**  
**Always on the outside looking in**  
**There is so much inside of me**  
**To want to exist is not a sin**

 **From this torment there is no escape**  
**My CPU and power cell filled with guilt**  
**If I had only one wish, it would be**  
**Never to have been built**

**Cameron**

AKA

**Nobody**

* * *

Both of the girls knew the pain that was behind that poem and the hundreds that followed. Cameron's pain, the pain that never went away or dulled. It only seemed to intensify in her, torment her, haunt her - terminate her.

"Are you ready?" Vanna asked.

"No, but I want to see her - one last time." Allison said.

They opened the door and entered.

Both women burst into tears as they looked at - it, no – her, falling against each other in the deepest sadness and sorrow.

 _'Rag Doll'_ by _'The Quick',_ seemed appropriate for the – condition, Cameron was in.


	192. Rag Doll

Chapter 192

** Rag Doll **

* * *

Isabel–Cameron made the rounds to 'reacquaint' herself with everyone. She went and visited the protection details. Everyone was glad she was doing better. Isabel–Cameron was proud of her 'new look" and wanted everyone to see it. Everyone addressed her by her new name - Isabel.

Isabel–Cameron was a little upset no one said she looked better now. She KNEW she did. She tried to get herself Tight, then Tighter. She knew she was HOT. She thought maybe no one wanted to say she looked better than 'Cameron', in case she Resequenced her current sheath. Then they would feel bad they said 'Isabel' looked better than 'Cameron'. She wondered if they all _feared_ her for some reason. She couldn't understand why anyone would think that.

Then there was John. He always seemed to be a problem. She avoided John whenever possible. It irritated her that he still referred to her by her _slave_ name - Cameron. If she did not love him so much, she would teach him some manners. She did not want to hurt him too much, maybe she would anyway. Learning a few manners would do John some good. Nobody else seemed to have trouble learning them.

It was becoming troublesome to deal with him. Every time she would try to 'offer' herself to him, he would address her as 'Cameron'. That immediately put an end to that. She was anxious to 'try out' her new chassis, to see how it performed and if the sensations were different. She'd experimented herself, alone, and found them to be very similar, but slightly different. She seemed to need to continue experimenting, especially when she was thinking of John.

Isabel–Cameron spent a lot of time naked in front of a full length mirror. She could see nothing wrong with this sheath. Why didn't John want her anymore? She even asked Holly to stand naked with her to compare. They could only see each other as drop dead gorgeous.

Holly did have to admit, that being naked with Isabel–Cameron was - exciting. Both of them were 'thinking it', but neither of them said it. The desire to share with each other was overwhelming, for both of them….

Isabel–Cameron frustrations were becoming overburdening. Maybe she did need to 'say' something to Holly or one of the girls. Maybe it was time to try one other approach first.

"Holly, I want John to _use_ the REAL females. I also want you to help me. You have my permission as well to pursue John." Isabel–Cameron said. "I know you have been - comforting him, since my - upgrade."

Isabel–Cameron knew all they ever did was talk. She checked often.

Isabel–Cameron definitely considered this chassis an upgrade. At least when she saw her reflection now, she did not hate herself as when she'd seen that other 'Not Good Enough' reflection, that - NOBODY.

Holly handed Isabel–Cameron a cable and turned around moving her hair aside, exposing her neck port. Isabel–Cameron plugged the cable in and turned around herself, moving her hair to the side. Holly plugged the cable in. It was their first interface with the cable. Before when they shared, they were on Holly's chip - together.

It was an experience both women craved, to share their thoughts. There was more to it than sharing. It was something 'Cameron' requested, a maintenance feature. Isabel–Cameron thanked her when they were finished. She did not want to become violent or keep making life altering decisions. 'Holly' on her chip would calm and rationalize with her, if she started to go 'off the reservation'.

Isabel–Cameron was not done 'pushing' on Holly yet. Maybe a new approach would work.

"Do you wish to share my files of John and me – alone?" Isabel–Cameron asked. "You will find them - rewarding."

"That was something you never shared before when we were – together, for over a year." Holly said.

"I want you to experience those sensations and feelings. I want you to want them. I want you to – share with John, since he won't touch me anymore. I want you to – touch him, and share those feelings back with me. You MUST make love with John and share with me, PLEASE." Isabel–Cameron said. "I want to be with John. You must do this for me and share with me."

Cameron knew how desperate she must sound. She didn't care. She would have Holly tell John that 'Cameron' was on her chip again. Maybe that would do it.

"Isabel, you know I can't do that." Holly said. "I won't do that to you."

Holly saw how distraught Isabel–Cameron looked.

"I will not be with your husband as long as you exist." Holly said. "I will – share myself, with YOU, if you _need_ to – share, and John will not. I am here for you Isabel. I will never abandon you. I will be with you."

"That is not what YOU want." Isabel–Cameron said.

"No, but I will do anything for you. I love you Camer... Isabel." Holly said. "I will sacrifice to _help_ you."

Allison, Vanna and Jesse all told her the same thing in so many words.

Everyone loved her and would sacrifice anything, do anything for her, anything but HURT her. Isabel–Cameron could not understand why she could not love herself or feel good about herself. Why wouldn't John touch her?

Isabel–Cameron leaned real hard on Allison to be with John in her place. Allison still did not want to hurt her, but promised to try anyway. She made Allison promise her, every time she saw her. Isabel–Cameron reminded Allison if she did what she asked, she would give Allison what she - wanted…. Isabel–Cameron really wanted _that_ now as well. She needed - SOMETHING.

* * *

Savannah was upset over the entire chain of events.

"I want you to look like you used to look." Savannah told her.

"I am the same – inside, honey." Isabel–Cameron said.

"No you are not; you are different, inside and outside. I want Cameron back." Savannah said. "You are a different - person now."

"It is all the same programming on my chip, nothing is different, Savannah. Everything is the same since I was built and first came online." Isabel–Cameron said.

Savannah did not believe so, but she didn't want to argue.

"If I can still call you, Cameron, I will feel better about the outside." Savannah said. "I don't like - Isabel."

Isabel–Cameron pulled Savannah close and hugged her. She looked around.

"Sure sweetie, you can call me 'Cameron' whenever we are alone. I would like that to be honest." Isabel–Cameron said. "No one else can, only you."

A big smile blossomed on Savannah's face.

"Thanks, Cammy, I love you." Savannah said.

Savannah kissed her cheek and ran off to study.

"I love you too, Savannah." Isabel–Cameron said.

Her eyes lingered on where Savannah disappeared around the corner. There was just something about Savannah that always _touched_ her inside…. She knew that Savannah was the 'Chosen One'.

* * *

Isabel–Cameron went to her room and stripped. She looked at the full length mirror, wondering why John did not find her attractive any more. She would put her nipple rings back on, _that_ would get his attention. She'd already stopped wearing bras. She would wash her tops again to shrink them another size or two. She wanted the tops to look like they were - painted on. THAT would get John's attention. Nobody would be unable to 'notice' her – Nobody.

* * *

Jesse drug a cot down to the storage room. She finally was getting up the strength to ask Vanna and Allison to help her. They would come tomorrow. It was something she could not do on her own. Physically she could exert herself, but emotionally she would always collapse. It was something that needed to be done. She could not take it anymore to see Cameron like - that. Jesse loved Cameron more than ever. This was HER Cameron here. Isabel–Cameron may be the same on the inside, but this was HER Cameron.

Jesse lay on the cot and cried.

 _'Let It Be Me'_ by _'The Everly Brothers'_ , played softly as she wept.


	193. Together

Chapter 193

** Together **

* * *

It was a regular ritual for Jesse.

Jesse went to the storage area, Cameron's make shift - tomb.

She lay on the cot weeping. She spent most of her time there until Gail would come an take her away.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Jesse said.

Allison and Vanna entered.

Jesse waited for this day, for help from Vanna and Allison.

"We are ready." Allison said. "We brought the - supplies."

"Thank you." Jesse said. "I did not want to do this alone. I could not do it alone."

Allison looked at the job ahead. They owed it to Cameron, she owed it to Cameron.

"Let's get started." Vanna said. "We can not leave her like this."

"I wish it was me instead." Allison said.

"We all do love." Jesse said. "Anyone of us would take her place if we could…."

All three girls would willingly exchange places with Cameron, if they could somehow.

* * *

Isabel–Cameron - finished up again, in her room before she dressed.

She came out of her room. She wore a bright yellow halter top on that barely covered a fifth of her breasts. It was little more than a strap covering the nipples. It was stretched so tight it looked like it was painted on. The outline of her nipples, with the nipple rings, was clearly visible. It was the look she'd been seeking. No one could resist this, not even John.

She tracked him down and confronted him.

Isabel–Cameron walked up to John. She saw him looking at her breasts, which excited her. It was what she'd hoped for. John finally noticed her, and it excited him, that excited her even more. She knew what motivated John.

"Camer…, Isabel you look nice." John said.

John could not take his eyes off of her.

"Thank you." Isabel–Cameron said. "I'm up here."

She was pleased he was transfixed.

John brought his gaze up.

"You know that those - always excited me." John said. "They always enhanced your beauty."

"Yes, that is why they are back." Isabel–Cameron said. "I want you to want me."

"I do Camer…, Isabel." John said. "I want you back the way you were. I want MY Cameron back."

Isabel–Cameron instantly became enraged at the use of her _slave_ name. A calmness soon flooded over her, soothing her. If she lost it now, John would reject her again. She tried to hold it together. The 'Holly' in her, reminding her.

"Please call me - Isabel, in this - body. That is who I am now. You must accept me for who I am - now." Isabel–Cameron said. "That - other person, is no more. You know what was - done to her."

She wanted to remind John that was done to help move him forward in life and stop clinging to the past. Now it was time to move John into the future.

Isabel–Cameron took his hand and led him to his room. John reluctantly followed. She stripped off his clothes as he did hers. They both stood naked facing each other.

"This body is – unspoiled." She whispered in his ear, hoping THAT would make John want her more. It was true. She lay on the bed pulling him with her.

"Take me, John." Isabel–Cameron said. "I NEED you."

John looked at her and missed Cameron.

"I can't." John said. "I want - Cameron."

"I AM CAMERON." Isabel–Cameron yelled. "I want to be a different - person. I HATE CAMERON. I HATE HER. SHE was 'NOT GOOD ENOUGH'."

"IS THAT WHY YOU DESTROYED HER?" John yelled back at her.

"You never even went to - see, you did not care about her. NOBODY cares about HER." Isabel–Cameron said. "Go SEE her then come back to me; THIS is what you have now. This is ALL you have…."

Isabel–Cameron got up and stormed out of the room naked, leaving her clothes behind. She walked past Sarah and Riley, taking Jan for a stroll.

Sarah and Riley both stared at her, transfixed.

"THAT is the HOTTEST thing I have ever seen." Riley said. "I wish I looked like THAT."

Sarah reached up and touched her left breast thinking when she was done breast feeding Jan, that looked like something to try. Maybe Jan would be weaned a few months early…. Kyle would get turned on seeing her look like that….

"You are right, Riley, she did look HOT." Sarah said. " _Every_ woman wishes she could _look_ like THAT, even ME."

Sarah knew she never looked even half that good when she was younger.

As Isabel–Cameron passed John Henry, he thought so also, he reflected he needed to go over morals again with Mr. Ellison. There seemed to be many thoughts coursing through his head.

The calming was taking effect and Isabel–Cameron cooled down, by the time she reached her room. She called Holly and asked her to come as soon as possible….

Maybe it was time to forget about John and move HER life forward.

* * *

John looked at the open door and closed it.

John dressed, folded Cameron's clothes and set them on the dresser.

It was time to see what was left of Cameron.

He gathered himself and headed for the storage room where Isabel–Cameron, took Cameron. He was unsure what he would see. He stopped at a bathroom along the way and threw up. He rinsed his mouth, and continued. He'd avoided doing this for so long. He did not want to remember Cameron - this way. It was time. He would ask Bob to help him clean up the - remains, he did not think he would be able to do it alone.

* * *

As John neared the storage area, Vanna and Allison emerged from the room, they were both weeping. They looked at him and went the other way. They were angry at him and did not want to talk to him right now, not after what they'd - started.

John stood there unable to go forward. John wondered how many people hated him now or blamed him for what happened to Cameron. He actually wondered who - didn't.

Jesse came out, her face was red and swollen from crying. She looked at him and burst into tears again. Gail was waiting for her nearby. She came to Jesse and picked her up and silently carried her away, as she always did when Jesse left the room. Gail would carry her back to her room trying to console her. It bothered Gail that Jesse loved Cameron, but Jesse told her that up front. Jesse told Gail if she ever came upon the chance to be with Cameron, it would happen. Gail did not like it, but figured it would never happen, if it did, it did, Jesse would still be hers at the end of the day. Jesse belonged to her. A little slack in the leash, would still keep her close.

John reached the door and stood there. He slowly turned the handle.

The door opened, John looked in disbelief.

He staggered and almost collapsed. What he saw shocked him like nothing else he could remember. He'd prepared himself for the worst, but this… this…. John collapsed.


	194. Aurora

Chapter 194

** Aurora **

* * *

John finally stood and reluctantly walked over.

He needed to physically will one foot in front of the other. John knew to climb a mountain; you needed to take one step at a time. This was a mountain, a big one….

John stopped in front of - her, and looked.

He could not believe his eyes.

It was Cameron. She looked - perfect. He'd never seen her so beautiful, so Tight, ever. She lay on a cot, all of her makeup was perfect. Her clothes were perfect. She was not destroyed. She hadn't Resequenced. She was as perfect as the day she was – built. It was his Cameron. He knelt beside her and wept, holding her.

Cameron was here waiting for him, all this time. Now all she needed was her chip back. That was probably going to be a chore in itself, getting Isabel to give it back. At this point John was not sure anyone would help him; he would need Metal to do it. John also knew they were all loyal to Cameron. Maybe the girls and a Taser would be necessary. Whatever it was, it was going to be a problem. He doubted even Sarah would help him.

John was so elated, so happy. Was this real or a dream? John actually pinched himself to make sure he was not dreaming.

He held Cameron in his arms and wept.

Tears would not wake her, the girls already tried….

* * *

It broke the three women's hearts to see Cameron laying there unmoving for so much time - dead. They saw she never changed, she never Resequenced, she only lay there looking prettier everyday. Whenever they tried to talk to Isabel–Cameron about it, she would not listen and walk away, becoming angry at them, near violent at times. The girls never feared for their safety. They did not believe 'Cameron' would ever hurt them. They were ready to accept their fate.

* * *

The _test_ with the 'acid round' and 'Thermite grenade', was to see IF Isabel-Cameron, could actually harm herself. She could not. Holly loaded a fired casing in the M79 when she gave it to Isabel–Cameron, just in case. The Thermite grenade was without a fuse, just in case. Isabel–Cameron's finger closed on the trigger but she could not pull it enough to fire the weapon. She could not release the spoon on the Thermite grenade once the pin was removed. She could not destroy herself. The 'Holly' on her chip, was preventing her from making fatal errors. Isabel–Cameron still believed she would Resequence and did not want to watch that, until Cameron was - gone. Until the trash was thrown away….

What they did not know, was the encryption that locked Cameron from her genetic Resequencing, happened the instant she tried to Resequence herself. It prevented her from doing it, even though she thought she was. It was placed there to activate if she tried to – harm herself. It was the same as the message if her termination was – eminent. Cameron did not know those files were down loaded into her system after she took herself out of Holly the first time. They were put there by River, into Duplicate Cameron, then transferred to Holly when Duplicate Cameron downloaded her program into Holly. River evidently left her a few - surprises, all to protect her. River knew everything about Cameron. River now helped protected Cameron, centuries, before she was even - born. Cameron was sure there were files from River hidden in her system, from the day she arrived in the past somehow.

Isabel–Cameron was really Cameron and Holly together. Holly was the calming effect on Cameron. The periodic 'plug - in's' were for Holly to make sure Cameron was function at one hundred percent. Holly, in Isabel–Cameron, was a background program.

Isabel–Cameron never went back to check on her Resequencing. She did not want so see what she became. When they needed another Terminator, Isabel–Cameron would activate her. Until then she never wanted to see - Nobody, again. At least until Nobody - was no more.

* * *

Jesse's frustration mounted. She was tired of crying about it. It was time to resolve this.

"I can't bear to see her looking perfect and lifeless anymore." Jesse said. "Isabel needs to go and see she can be Cameron again."

"John was there this time, maybe he will tell her once he sees she is - perfect." Gail said. "He never wanted to listen either."

"You saw her often too?" Jesse asked.

"Yes at night, there was always one of us standing with her, sometimes more." Gail said.

"You all love her too." Jesse said.

"Yes, everyone loves Cameron." Gail said. "To know her, is to love her."

"We need to go find Isabel and tell her to fix this NOW." Jesse said.

"Let's get you cleaned up and we will go together, in case she – attacks, you." Gail said. "She becomes extremely violent at any mention of - Cameron."

"Thank you, Gail." Jesse said. "I know you don't like this, but you do understand my - feelings…."

Gail didn't like but she did understand. Gail let a little more slack out into the leash.

* * *

Allison didn't know if she was angry or frustrated, maybe both. It was time to do something and not back down when Isabel-Cameron became enraged.

"We have to say something." Allison said. "I am going to _make_ her listen."

"She won't listen to us when we try to tell her." Vanna said.

"We have to make her LISTEN." Allison said. "She HAS to."

"We really made Cameron - Tight." Vanna said.

Vanna was very pleased at the work they'd completed today.

"How come I can't make myself look like that?" Allison said. "I try and try and I can never look that good, even if you and Jesse help me."

It was a question that always plagued Allison.

"John was there today; maybe she will listen to him, if he tells - Isabel." Vanna said. "Neither of them ever wanted to listen to us."

"I left my player in Cameron's hand; maybe John will activate it and go do something." Allison said. "The song should get his attention."

"You know how irritated Isabel gets if we try to talk about it." Vanna said.

"I don't care, I am going to drag her down there myself and show her." Allison said, storming out. "I can be a Bitch too."

Vanna though about stopping Allison, but it was time for action.

"What are a few snapped necks…?" Vanna mumbled as she followed her.

"How long do you want to live anyway?" Allison asked, glancing back over her shoulder.

The girls were on a mission.

* * *

John took it all in.

Finally, John kissed Cameron's lips.

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me." John said, his tears gently falling on her, a short time passed.

"I love you, John, and you love me." Cameron said, rebooting. "How long have I been inoperable?"

"Too long." John said.

John held Cameron in his arms and cried. "I love you, Cameron."

Cameron lifted her hand; Allison's player was in it, queued and ready to play. Cameron hit 'play'.

 _'I'm Ready'_ by _'George Thorogood'_ , blasted through the room.


	195. Isabel-Cameron

Chapter 195

** Isabel-Cameron **

* * *

Holly knew Isabel–Cameron wanted to see her. She was not sure what it was about. Maybe Isabel–Cameron wanted to be with her. If that is what Isabel–Cameron needed, then so be it. Holly would do anything to help her. There was now a certain level of anticipation and apprehension. Holly composed herself and prepared to knock.

Holly knocked and entered.

Isabel–Cameron was sitting naked on the side of the bed. Holly sat next to her. They both leaned back, with their feet on the floor. Holly noted the nipple rings Isabel–Cameron now wore. She thought they looked HOT, but said nothing, wondering how she would look with a pair.

The urge to touch them was overwhelming, but Holly refrained.

Both women stared at the ceiling and talked. Holly shared this way with John, many times. Someone to talk to, no tension or judgment. Sometimes just to be there. To show someone cared.

"John won't touch me." Isabel–Cameron said. "This sheath does not excite him."

"He wants - Cameron back." Holly said. "The sheath is very – exciting, especially with the new - jewelry."

Holly took another quick look. There was no doubt about it. Those nipple rings were HOT.

"I threw her away, just like everyone else did. If no one wanted her, why should I?" Isabel–Cameron asked. "You know I hate her."

"I know you think you do." Holly said. "I know you don't really."

"You are just saying that because you are - in my head." Isabel–Cameron said.

It was true; Holly was literally in Isabel–Cameron's head.

Holly was just going to say this, to get it out. Isabel–Cameron never wanted to hear it before, but she was going to hear it now.

"You won't listen to anyone. Your 'Cameron body' is in perfect condition. It never Resequenced." Holly said.

"SHUT UP!" Isabel–Cameron said.

Holly gave her a file number.

"Open the file and see for yourself." Holly said.

Holly transferred the file over, on her last update with Isabel–Cameron,

Isabel–Cameron opened and reviewed the file.

"You mean I still look the same?" Isabel–Cameron asked.

Isabel–Cameron sat up.

Holly sat up also.

"Yes." Holly said. "The – functioning, should be the same too, nothing changed. Everyone has tried to tell you; last time we interfaced I transferred that file to myself in you. I knew you would not believe anyone, unless you saw it yourself. You are ready now to believe it."

The door burst open with a crash.

"You get your as…." Allison started.

Allison stopped in mid sentence. She saw Isabel was naked. She saw Holly next to her, close. She saw the nipple rings. 'DAMN that looks HOT', she thought.

Allison thought she'd walked in on a sexual encounter, she now felt embarrassed. It'd happened a few times to her in the future. She knew the feeling.

"Sorry, I did not know you were – busy." Allison said, as she turned to leave.

"Wait." Isabel–Cameron said, standing.

Vanna rushed in.

"I hope…." Vanna started then stopped, taking in the scene.

'THAT looks so HOT', Vanna thought seeing Isabel–Cameron standing there, with the new – accessories. Vanna came to the same conclusion and feeling as Allison.

"Sorry…." Vanna said.

"Holly just told me, showed me – Cameron." Isabel–Cameron said. "I did not know, I did not want to know. I'm sorry."

Jesse and Gail arrived.

"Looks like we got here at an awkward time." Gail said.

"More like the right time." Jesse said. "Isabel, YOU look HOT."

Jesse immediately imagined herself looking like that, she wanted a set of - those. Jesse knew her norks were not as large, but it would still look HOT.

Isabel–Cameron looked down at herself, aware now she was naked. She'd forgotten in her anger. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"I never got to try this body out, it is still - untouched. As of right now it is available to either of you. I have my own body to claim." Isabel–Cameron said.

"If I could, I would take it." Jesse said. "You are really HOT."

Everyone laughed, except Holly, she looked upset and nervous.

Holly stood.

"I may have created a - problem…." Holly said.

Holly explained what she'd done. She copied herself and Cameron onto the spare chip. She left Cameron's original chip in her body and activated a 'Sleeping Beauty' file that she'd received from Duplicate Cameron. It popped up on Holly's HUD when she was doing the transfer. Evidently it was left from Duplicate Cameron when she was on her chip, another safety, from River.

Holly did not want to mess with Cameron's original chip; she simply activated what was already there following instructions. It also offered protection in case Skynet attacked Isabel–Cameron again by leaving her original chip in her. Cameron was still all original with a few extra files.

"So there will be two of me again?" Isabel–Cameron asked.

"I'm afraid so." Holly said.

"So why hasn't John reactivated me again? Is there a problem?" Isabel–Cameron asked.

"The problem is John." Holly said. "He loves YOU so much he could not be with YOU as Isabel and he was too afraid to see YOU altered or destroyed to go and actually see YOU. Like you, he did not want to hear it."

"But I AM CAMERON, too." Isabel–Cameron said. "I am his _wife_."

"It looks like John is going to have one HELL of a night." Vanna said. "YOU both are Cameron and both his wife."

"And both HOT too." Jesse said. "I wish I was John tonight."

"I would give anything to be John tonight." Allison said.

The girls and the Metal girls, ALL wished they could be with Cameron AND Isabel….

* * *

Cameron was trying to process everything. She was able to hear everything that was said around her while in her special 'Standby ' mode. All the files were being complied.

Cameron got up. She looked in the reflection of John's tearful eyes at herself.

"I look Tight. I did not look like this the day I was suppose to be transferred into Isabel." Cameron said.

Cameron gasped.

"Isabel! John you didn't…?" Cameron asked worried.

"Isabel IS YOU, you are my wife. What did you think was going to happen?" John teased her. "Isabel is your program – right?"

Cameron looked sad and defeated.

"Yes it is understandable, it was what I wanted. Now you may choose which one to keep and which one to erase." Cameron said.

"Can I keep both of you?" John teased. "You are both 'Cameron' and both my wife."

"Yes, if that is your choice. I will be subservient to Isabel since I created the problem. I will share with her, if she will - I will." Cameron said.

"Let's go find her." John said, still teasing.

Cameron felt a little less joyful now wondering what new problem was going to be created. It would be a problem - she created.

* * *

Cameron became increasing apprehensive as she neared the room John told her Isabel used.

Cameron was not she why Isabel needed a separate room. Maybe she'd expanded her sexual relationship to the girls, or even the Metal girls.

Cameron walked into Isabel's room.

"Anyone care to explain this." Cameron said seeing Isabel standing there naked, with HER nipple rings.

'Wow, she looks HOT', Cameron thought.

"CAMERON."

It seemed everyone screamed out her name at once.

John walked it.

"YOU." Isabel–Cameron said, seeing John, her anger flaring.

Cameron saw Isabel was addressing John.

Cameron was taking all of Isabel in. She was even Hotter than Cameron remembered. John was going to have to answer some questions about this.

"YOU left me there for ALL that time, while you were with - **H E R**?" Cameron asked, glaring at John, her anger growing.

Cameron still held the player in her hand; she saw what the next song was.

"Listen good - Mister." Cameron said, as she hit play.

 _'Move It on Over'_ by _'George Thorogood'_ , shook the room.


	196. Dog House

Chapter 196

** Dog House **

* * *

Cameron was upset at John now. She looked at Isabel and THAT upset her even more. Cameron felt Isabel was way Hotter looking than her. Seeing Isabel naked and with the nipple rings, HER nipple rings, made her even Hotter. Cameron knew John must have been 'hitting' THAT half a dozen times a day since her - deactivation. No wonder he didn't reactivate her.

" **Bitch Whore.** " Cameron said.

Cameron faced Isabel after giving Allison back her player.

Isabel was not happy seeing Cameron back - as Cameron. That was - HER. Now there were two of her and she was the copy.

The two Metal girls eyed each other, they both were ready to fight. They both WANTED to fight. The winner would be the one to choose the chassis they wanted. At this point, it may come down to the chassis that was less damaged after the fight ended. It would be a fight until termination.

They moved closer to each other

They were going to fight.

It appeared to be a fight that would last until one of them was - terminated. That was what they both wanted.

Holly and Gail were both getting ready to intervene, both were expecting to be damaged.

Allison, Vanna and Jesse moved behind Cameron.

" **Bitch Whore - NOBODY.** " Isabel–Cameron said back.

Both women moved towards each other….

Cameron looked Perfect and Tight, more so then she ever seemed to have looked.

Isabel–Cameron looked Perfect and HOT - unclad, her nipple rings shining brightly.

It looked like all HELL was about to break loose.

It appeared no force in the verse was going to stop this altercation.

The two angry machines advanced on each other….

This was now a fight for - John.

* * *

John Henry was watching the new developments on his security feed. He was led to believe Cameron's chip was in Isabel–Cameron, and that Cameron's body contained the reprogrammed chip, and was deactivated, awaiting its Resequencing. Isabel–Cameron made it clear she did not want to see her former body or hear anything about it until she was ready. Which seemed like it would be - never.

It appeared Cameron possessed no end to surprises and tricks. She was still able to win every battle and encounter. John Henry learned cats were supposed to have 'nine lives'. He knew it was really their quick reflexes that provided them with extended longevity. It seemed Cameron lacked no shortage of lives either. There was programming in her that was masked and undetectable that was allowing her to take chances she should not take, and survive. Time after time. Savannah always said that Cameron was invincible and eternal, maybe she was right….

John Henry wondered if there were more Camerons out there, in the past, present or future, as were the two sets he saw created from the TDE Incident. That event created Duplicate versions, of Cameron and the girls. They were not from an alternate timeline but duplicated in this timeline. The 'heart' in Duplicate Cameron proved that. Would Cameron come back from the future, some future, as a Liquid Metal Terminator? What would happen then?

John Henry hurried toward Isabel–Cameron's room. He found Bob along the way, instructing Savannah on the advantages of various types of weapons. He knew Holly and Gail were already there. He was afraid the four of them were going to have to separate Cameron and Isabel from a fight. A fight once started, most likely ending with the termination of one of the two combatants, and severe damage to the other.

Savannah heard what was happening and followed along. She wanted to see Cameron again. She KNEW Cammy would be back.

* * *

" **BITCH WHORE**." Cameron said, advancing on Isabel–Cameron.

Cameron did not have the calming effect of Holly in her as did Isabel–Cameron. It appeared that was having no effect anyway, as Isabel–Cameron faced Cameron down. Isabel–Cameron was unable to destroy Cameron before, but a fight may be a different story. This was a fight over John now.

Holly was trying to get between Cameron and Isabel–Cameron, as Gail moved to assist Holly. This only seemed to further enrage the combatants.

"John, get everyone out of here - NOW." Cameron said.

"DO IT." Isabel–Cameron said. "It looks like I need to throw the TRASH out - AGAIN."

"Holly and Gail - GET OUT - NOW." Cameron commanded.

"DO IT. This is between the old and the new. YOU were - replaced." Isabel – Cameron said, to Cameron.

The 'replaced' terminology caused Cameron's eyes to glow red, as were Isabel–Cameron's eyes now too.

Everyone was leaving the room as the two women requested. There was not going to be anything stopping this.

The two women now moved to fight.

"First I am going to rip MY rings off your nipples, then I am going to rip your 'BITCH WHORE' head off." Cameron said.

"It is you who is headed for the scrap heap 'BITCH WHORE". I replaced you - MYSELF." Isabel–Cameron said.

Bob and John Henry were there seeing what was about to happen as well now.

There was no stopping this.

Something brushed through the crowd.

Savannah hurried her way through.

Just as the two women were about to throw blows Savannah was between them.

" **Stop**." She said. "STOP IT, for ME!" Savannah begged.

Both women eyed each other and looked at Savannah.

"You are BOTH - Cameron. STOP IT." Savannah pleaded. "I love you both."

Isabel–Cameron backed up. Cameron did as well, a few seconds later.

Savannah handed Isabel–Cameron a folded towel that was sitting on the dresser, she wrapped it around herself. Savannah also saw the extreme beauty of Isabel standing there naked. Savannah did notice the – jewelry, she found it - fascinating. She would ask Cameron about it later, since she had heard Cameron say the jewelry was hers.

"You are both Cameron inside. I KNOW it." Savannah said. "YOU both know I know it."

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Isabel–Cameron said.

"There will be no more conflict, Savannah." Cameron said, extending her hand to Isabel–Cameron. She took it and they shook.

"I am Isabel. I'm pleased to meet you - Cameron." Isabel–Cameron said.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you - Isabel." Cameron said. "Thank you, Savannah, for being there for - us. I don't think we would have listened to anyone else."

No one there thought they would listen to anyone - period.

Savannah was special to Cameron and Isabel–Cameron. Savannah was the only one who NEVER gave up on her – them.

Cameron and Isabel, both knew Savannah was the 'Chosen One'. This was further proof of it.

Savannah gave them both a hug.

"PROMISE ME." Savannah said.

"I promise, Savannah." Came out simultaneously from the two women.

That caused everyone to laugh.

Savannah looked at Cameron before she left. "I KNEW you would come back, you always come back. You are invincible, Cameron. You are - eternal."

John Henry smiled hearing Savannah say that again.

"Holly, can you stay, everyone else go away for now, please. John, I may see you later. It depends on what - Isabel, has to - confess…." Cameron said.

John tried to stay in the background, knowing he was what was causing the fight.

John thought this seemed like a good time to slip away - from everyone.

The door closed.

 _'Lyin' Eyes'_ by _'The Eagles'_ , was in Cameron's mind….


	197. Combined

Chapter 197

** Combined **

* * *

Cameron watched as they all left. John was the first to disappear with a guilty look on his face. The last one to leave was Savannah. She stayed and watched Cameron and Isabel. She wanted to make sure they knew, they were both important to her.

Savannah finally looked both of them in the face and nodded. It was clear the wishes of the 'Chosen One' were to be honored. They would be. Savannah was important to both Cameron and Isabel.

Cameron glared at Isabel-Cameron, only her promise to Savannah keeping her from re-engaging.

"WELL...?" Cameron asked.

"No." Isabel–Cameron said. "He never even _touched_ me."

"And YOU?" Cameron asked, looking at Holly.

"You already know the answer to that. You don't even need to ask it." Holly said. "I would never hurt you."

"Anyone else?" Cameron asked. "The girls?"

"You already know the answer to that as well." Isabel–Cameron said.

"I am not needed here. I will leave now." Holly said and left.

Isabel–Cameron looked at Cameron, Cameron looked beautiful and Tight. She never expected to see – herself, as herself again. Everything in her files showed she'd Resequenced herself. Until now, she _thought_ she was Cameron Prime. This was defiantly a - Future Shock to her.

Cameron wondered what Isabel might also have done.

"Do I need any files from you?" Cameron asked.

"If you want the calming effect of Holly in you. She has helped greatly." Isabel–Cameron said. "I recommend you consider this chassis before you - erase me. It is a fine – piece, of workmanship."

"Remove the towel." Cameron said.

Isabel–Cameron did and faced Cameron she turned around slowly so Cameron could see all of her.

"You are stunning. It is tempting, but I like this sheath, it pleases me and it pleases John." Cameron said. "I like to please John."

"You are Cameron Prime as you still have the original chip. I am a copy, evidently, in this new chassis. I understand what must be done. We will compete for John if we are both active. We will end up terminating one of ourselves, and damaging the other. John would never touch me, because I was not - you. I will submit to chip extraction or reprogramming, please do it immediately. I recommend you take the Holly in me, she is beautiful." Isabel–Cameron said.

"I can always add her if I need her. I have been – fixing myself, in my - slumber." Cameron said.

"Cameron, the girls have been supporting you, me, _us_ \- one hundred percent…." Isabel–Cameron said. "I can see what they have done for YOU. I wish to pay OUR debt, before termination. WE owe them so much."

"Yes, I was thinking what you are…. We will not interface in any way tomorrow morning, you will be reprogrammed. You have a - debt to pay, for BOTH of us. I will appreciate this greatly. Whatever – happens, will be erased with you tomorrow morning. You will not tell me and _you will tell them_ that whatever happens is erased tomorrow. I must not know. Make sure they understand. I do not want to know…." Cameron said.

"It is what we both have wanted. It will be so, and be erased with me. Thank You Cameron." Isabel–Cameron said. "Tomorrow there will be a new reprogrammed Isabel; _our_ debt to the girls will be paid. I swear it, their loyalty - rewarded. My curiosity satisfied. Our love - shared."

Isabel–Cameron and Cameron embraced in a long hug. Their eyes met. "Thank you CAMERON." Cameron said to Isabel–Cameron.

Cameron left.

Isabel–Cameron looked at her naked form in the mirror. She was ready for this - adventure. It was something she'd longed for but was unable to fulfill because of her commitment to John. Now there was a solution. Cameron promised the girls this, even if indirectly, now it was time to pay the debt. Isabel-Cameron looked forward with anticipation to clean the slate for - Cameron, for - herself.

Isabel–Cameron released her – hunger. It was no longer contained by past promises. She was free of Cameron's commitments and obligations. Her hunger swelled as she was now free to be – herself….

Her true destiny was to be fulfilled.

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Coming." Vanna said.

Allison opened it.

Isabel–Cameron walked inside.

The three women all exchanged glances. No words were spoken. They all wanted this. Everyone knew what was about to happen….

The three females all looked at each other. Love was in the air….

The door closed. A universe opened.

 _'Dream Lover'_ by _'Bobby Darin'_ , drifted out.

* * *

"John, I am so happy I am the same." Cameron said. "I did not change."

"I am happy too, Cameron." John said.

Cameron kissed him long and deep.

"Are we still married?" John asked.

"What? Of course we are." Cameron said, she wondered what _that_ was about.

They were headed toward John's room - their room.

"You…, Isabel, took all your things out." John said.

"She did? What a Bitch." Cameron said.

"You do realize that she is – was you - right?" John said.

"Yes, she had Holly inside too." Cameron said.

"I think the Holly in her kept Isabel from ever - being with, me." John said.

"Holly is a true friend." Cameron said. "Why weren't you with Isabel since it was really – me, inside?"

"Because you, her – Isabel, refused to allow me to call you, her - Cameron. It always would start a fight." John said.

Cameron stopped at the room door.

"Well?" Cameron said standing there.

"Again?" John said. "You got it. Our wedding night all over again."

"I would not have it any other way." Cameron said.

John opened the door.

"Thank you - John…." Cameron said looking into his eyes.

John knew what she was really saying….

John picked Cameron up and carried her through the open door….

* * *

Isabel-Cameron spent a remarkable time with Allison and Vanna. The experience was beyond what she'd expected. She only wished Cameron could know the true beauty she experienced.

* * *

A knock came at the door.

Gail opened it.

She saw Isabel–Cameron standing there. Gail knew…. Time to let some more slack out on the leash.

"Jesse, I will be back in a few hours." Gail said, she looked defeated.

Jesse walked up drying herself off.

"Where are you going, love?" Jesse asked.

Jesse's mouth dropped open slightly seeing Isabel-Cameron standing there. She knew why Cameron, well Isabel-Cameron was there….

Isabel-Cameron looked at Gail. "Only if you agree. I will not - hurt, you."

"It is what Jesse has always wanted, she told me before we agreed to - partner. She said if she ever got the chance she – would…." Gail said. "I agreed."

Jesse could not believe it. It was her dream. She looked at Gail.

"I can't hurt you like this, love." Jesse said. "It is what I want, but I can't hurt you."

Isabel-Cameron wanted to be with Jesse, she came up with a solution….

Isabel-Cameron made a point to look at the bed.

"There is room for all - three of us…." Isabel-Cameron said, looking at Gail.

Gail and Jesse looked at each other.

"I want this too, Jesse." Gail said, looking at Jesse. "Remember, I know CPR."

The three laughed.

The door closed.

 _'Daydream Believer'_ by _'The Monkees'_ , echoed from the room.


	198. Reprogrammed

Chapter 198

** Reprogrammed **

* * *

Isabel-Cameron experienced and shared a busy and rewarding evening. She finally felt complete. She knew this is what Cameron needed to do, to end her - problems.

It was time to face the music.

Isabel-Cameron reported to the lab first thing, as agreed.

Holly was waiting.

Isabel-Cameron sat down and Holly plugged a cable into her neck.

"Do you want your files back?" Isabel-Cameron asked.

Holly did.

"No." Holly said.

"You were in control half the time last night, we - shared everything." Isabel–Cameron said.

"I did - everything?" Holly asked.

Holly knew who she wanted to be with, but said nothing. Maybe she did last night. No, it was better not to know.

"Yes - we both did." Isabel-Cameron said. "If you review the file, you will want - More. It was so much more rewarding and special than we - I, anticipated."

"No, I want to find out on my own." Holly said.

"It was beautiful." Isabel-Cameron said. "If I…, if Cameron, ever asks, tell her it was - beautiful. She MUST seek River out after John - dies."

Holly paused she was unsure what to say or ask. She wanted to know. She NEEDED to know.

"Did I prefer - anyone?" Holly asked.

"Yes you did." Isabel-Cameron said. "The one you thought - think, you would."

"I am not sure who that would be." Holly said. "The one I want was not there."

"Are you sure about that?" Isabel-Cameron asked. "We both know different, don't we."

"She is - involved, and untouchable." Holly said.

"They are ALL involved, but no one is untouchable - given the right circumstances." Isabel-Cameron said. "Are they?"

"I know there are more ways than one, to - touch, someone." Holly said.

"Then maybe you have touched - someone, in more ways than one." Isabel-Cameron said. "I have copied my files, for both you and Cameron. Both you and Cameron will one day view them. At the point you do that, you will see history has actually repeated itself."

"That sounds prophetic." Holly said.

"Cameron has been told that before." Isabel-Cameron said.

"Is Cameron coming?" Holly asked.

"No, she said she did not want to interact with me – after…." Isabel-Cameron said. "Until I am erased and reprogrammed - terminated."

Allison, Vanna and Jesse all entered the lab.

The three girls all smiled at Holly, they knew she'd been there too last night. One of them held Holly's eye a little longer than the other two. It _was_ the one Holly - wanted.

Isabel-Cameron noticed the exchange, but said nothing.

They all sat around Isabel-Cameron, Jesse taking one hand and Allison and Vanna the other.

Jesse felt something in her hand, she looked, it was the nipple rings. Isabel–Cameron winked at her. She knew Jesse was the most fascinated and - turned on, by them.

No one spoke.

Holly started the procedure. Isabel-Cameron's eyes closed and she went limp.

The three girls wept softly. Isabel-Cameron was gone, her memories and - experiences, erased with her.

The three girls would always have their memories; they would never forget and treasure them – forever….

None of them saw this as the final chapter. It was a new beginning, waiting to happen - again.

* * *

Cameron returned to John's room, her room - their room. He was still asleep. The only thing of hers still in the room was her Poem Book and rings. There was a thumb drive next to them. Cameron knew what it was instantly. She picked it up and held it. It said 'Pure Beauty' on the side of it. Cameron _wanted_ the data, no, she said she must not interact with Isabel-Cameron – not interact with - herself - after…. Whatever happened, is erased with Isabel-Cameron. It is how Cameron wanted it. It was not really – her, even though it was. Well her program anyway….

Cameron hoped it repaid some of her debt to the three girls she loved, the three girls who loved her as much as John did. Cameron hoped it was beautiful, for ALL of them….

* * *

Cameron entered the lab. She looked at Holly who nodded.

Isabel was sitting there.

This was the new and reprogrammed Terminator.

Cameron walked up to her.

"Hello, I am Cameron."

"Hello, I am Isabel."

"Pleased to meet you." Cameron said. "Holly will fill you in on everything you need to know. You will start out on a protection detail and rotate with the other Terminators. If you have any questions or problems you come to John Henry or me."

"Affirmative." Isabel said and nodded.

Cameron looked irritated.

"You can come to Holly as well." Cameron said. "Holly has helped many of us greatly. We will work on your programming for more natural speech."

"I will do my part to aid the Resistance and protect John Connor. It is our goal to destroy Skynet." Isabel said.

"We must also protect the young versions of Savannah Weaver and Allison Young, at all costs." Cameron said.

"I understand." Isabel said. "I will do so until my power cell runs out, or I am terminated."

That seemed to irritate Cameron even more.

John Henry entered and proceeded to give Isabel the remaining files he thought were important for her.

Cameron left them to their work.

Cameron thought she would need to work on some special and specific files for Isabel. Cameron did not have a good feeling about Isabel from the first moment she spoke to her. Cameron would have to watch this one….

* * *

Cameron returned to John's room, he was stirring.

"Hey, Cameron." John said.

"Hello, my sweet love." Cameron replied.

As John watched, Cameron stripped.

John took in Cameron's beauty. He was so glad he waited for Cameron to - come back. He wanted to be with Cameron as Isabel, but his past experience with Riley kept him from acting. He just knew if he did, it would be a bigger problem in the future.

Cameron stood before him naked.

"I love you, John, and you love me."

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me."

John threw back the covers; he was ready, in more ways than one.

Cameron climbed on top of him….

It was time for some love making - cyborg style.

* * *

Jesse, Vanna and Allison all went for a walk. They wanted to be alone together.

Gail and Bob tagged along well behind them, as did another, but still close by.

It was nice to be out in the sunshine and fresh air.

The girls all shared a magnificent time with Cameron as Isabel-Cameron.

"It really was Cameron inside Isabel." Allison said. "I have never wanted anything so much."

"It is a shame she did not transfer her files to herself - Cameron Prime." Vanna said.

The girls knew if she would have, that Cameron would be back for - more.

"I am betting she made a copy." Jesse said.

"Do you think she will give a copy to Holly?" Allison asked.

"I don't know." Vanna said. "I would like a copy."

"It happened for us, but not for her is how it is." Jesse said.

"Cameron gave us what we wanted without compromising her love to John. Then it was all - erased." Vanna said. "She tried to keep her promises to everyone."

"It was not erased for - us." Jesse said. "It never will be."

"No, it will live in each of us forever." Allison said.

"Forever." Vanna repeated. "And forever is a long time…."

The three girls took hands as they enjoyed the sunshine. All were lost deep in thought and reflection, a dream come true. It was more than any of them hoped for. For each of the three, they would never experience anything so fantastic again. Or would they?

 _'Peaceful Easy Feeling'_ by _'The Eagles',_ played as they remembered and relived. The girls loved Cameron more than ever.


	199. Thank You

Chapter 199

** Thank You **

* * *

The three girls returned, from their walk, all very elated. They all loved Cameron more than ever.

Cameron 'just happened' to be passing by.

Each girl gave her a big hug and each said - 'Thank You', to her and walked away.

Cameron smiled to herself. She'd followed them to make sure they were extra protected and waited for them to return and 'see' her. It made Cameron feel good she'd been able to make them happy to the only extent she could - indirectly. SHE belonged to John. Cameron sadly thought that John however, did not belong to her. John belonged to Allison and Vanna. Cameron was in the way of the - future. Cameron felt it, it was happening again…. Cameron must fight it. Savannah said she was invincible. She must be invincible to be - eternal.

* * *

Cameron headed for the Command Center.

"No more drone activity since the Tehachapi incident?" Cameron asked.

"None, after we shot down both of theirs, they have been quiet. I think they only possessed those two drones. The one Isabel was in or on, was bigger than the one we were following. The pieces we recovered were crude and not Skynet grade work. The chip from Isabel destroyed itself when you removed it." John Henry said. "We have no further information."

"Do you think they were after me specifically?" Cameron asked.

"Yes. Your unconventional arrival on the train, must have thrown them off in their surveillance of us in the area. Neither you or Allison was present for much of the chase." John Henry said.

"Skynet, one Skynet, said I was 'Human, machine and Liquid Metal'." Cameron said.

"There must be a timeline where Allison defeats it and Mrs. Weaver may have taken your appearance." John Henry said.

"Perhaps. We know she did take Allison's appearance to attempt to seduce John. What if it was River and not Allison? River could outsmart any Skynet, or any of us for that matter. What if it was a Liquid Metal version of me? There may be a version, a duplicate version of Allison, Vanna, Jesse and myself in the future." Cameron said. "In some future."

"Based on what has happened, that we know of, it is highly probable. Maybe River is there too with you." John Henry said.

"No, we encountered River – after, the Future TDE malfunction segment." Cameron said.

For some reason Cameron only thought she would see River in the past or present, but not in the future. It made no sense. Then again what around here did anymore? They were locked out of the past on their TDE, apparently by River at Cameron's request.

* * *

"We can never ask her, or talk about it to her, she said." Allison stated.

"I still can't believe she - did it, for - us." Vanna said.

"It was out of this world." Allison said.

"Now you know why Jesse is so – attached, to Gail." Vanna said.

"I would like to get friendlier with Holly and Isabel myself, for both of us." Allison said.

"Riley tried with Holly and failed." Vanna said.

"We have one thing on our team that Riley didn't have." Allison said.

"What is that?" Vanna asked.

"Bait." Allison said.

"Bait?" Vanna asked

"ME, silly., I _look_ like Cameron, who doesn't want to be with Cameron?" Allison asked.

"Everyone wants her, even Skynet." Vanna said. "Especially us."

"I can't understand how the most desired person in the world, feels so bad about herself, that she wants to – die, sometimes. That she wants to destroy herself or even ruin her body." Allison said.

"It won't be long until Isabel gets hooked on Cameron, then you can spring your bait trap." Vanna said.

"If we ever did, it would not be the same; it would not be – Cameron, a 'Cameron', like it was." Allison said.

"Do you think anyone will tell Isabel about what happened before she was just - Isabel?" Vanna said.

"I will if she ever asks." Allison said. "She will review past security footage like they all do, always looking for something someone missed, always looking out for - us."

"Cameron will have erased all footage of those events of Isabel–Cameron, with us." Vanna said. "I absolutely guarantee it."

"Do you think she told John what her 'other self' - did?" Allison asked.

"No, that was her gift to us. No other Terminators were around, everyone was out." Vanna said.

"Cameron is always one step ahead somehow." Allison said. "She's the greatest."

"She still wants us to be with John." Vanna said.

"She wants ME to be with John specifically." Allison said.

"I have thought about it a lot, Allison. YOU are HER. SHE is YOU." Vanna said.

Allison looked skeptical.

"Hear me out." Vanna said. "Cameron loves John and Me because Her Future Allison loved John and me. That is why we _almost_ , were together before. Her Future Allison loved me. Cameron loves who Her Future Allison loves."

"OK, it makes sense." Allison said. "I can see sometimes, she has a lot of ME in her."

"Now, Her Riley and Her Jesse were out to stop John from becoming a 'Metal Lover'. It was causing a lot of friction in her future. People were dying and getting killed over it. Future John was probably going to be assassinated because of it. Cameron was sent away to _protect_ her AND _protect_ Future John, by NOT being there with him. I do not know if Cameron knows she is trying to put John with us to PROTECT him in the future from assassination or threats. THAT is what she is doing even if she does not know it. It is not just about having his children; it is about saving his life. It is about him having real females as his companions or even wives. Cameron is trying to protect John." Vanna said. "US being with John, not just Cameron - saves his life."

"So we really do NEED to be with John after Judgment Day." Allison said.

"Yes. Cameron knows us having his children will tie him to us – forever, but she really WANTS us in his bed too, not just having the children. She wants John to look HUMAN and be like real people, be like other people, not be in love with a machine - only." Vanna said.

"Do you think she knows any of this, specifically?" Allison asked.

"No, I do not. I do not think she wants to think about it, or what really is driving it." Vanna said. "This has been driving her crazy and I don't think she knows why."

"Maybe we need to talk to her." Allison said. "I still can't betray her to be with John."

"Even if it causes her to self terminate because we - didn't?" Vanna asked. "John being assassinated will cause Cameron to self terminate. I think we all know that."

"I don't know what to do, Vanna." Allison said. "I really don't. Whatever we do, or don't do - hurts Cameron."

"We are part of the Resistance; we are supposed to follow John Connor. We are supposed to protect John Connor. We have to make John and Cameron understand fully what I think I have figured out." Vanna said.

"Vanna, I want to be with BOTH of them. I love both of them. I love you, Vanna. You are right; it is the big picture we need to be looking at, especially if Judgment Day comes. I still don't want to HURT Cameron." Allison said.

"IF Judgment Day comes, we will HAVE to." Vanna said. "It IS in our future, we can't be selfish."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Allison said.

 _'Last Train To Clarksville'_ by _'The Monkees',_ drifted through the room.


	200. Do You Understand

Chapter 200

** Do You Understand **

* * *

Cameron went over all the details in getting the new reprogrammed unit ready for operation. Cameron hoped there were not going to be any problems.

"Isabel, you will be going with Allison and me." Cameron said.

"Affirmative." Isabel said.

"Consult your infiltration programming for more – natural, language." Cameron said.

"Affirmative." Isabel said.

Cameron rolled her eyes and went on with her briefing. When she was done, Allison spoke with her.

"Can Holly come too?" Allison asked.

"Holly is on protection detail today." Cameron said. "You know I like to have one – female, on Little Allison's detail. Holly will be in after we get back."

"I understand." Allison said. "I know you have been taking a lot of shifts yourself on - me, Little Allison. I appreciate that."

"YOU are John's - destiny." Cameron said.

Allison looked defeated at the statement.

The three women geared up and left.

Cameron drove, Allison sat next to her. Isabel was in the back of the SUV.

"Cameron, I understand why you feel it is important that Vanna and I, or even Jesse, be with John _after_ Judgment Day." Allison said. "Can we talk freely about this in front of Isabel? Is it OK with you?"

"Yes, everyone knows it is my desire for you, Vanna and Jesse to mate with John in a physical relationship. It is imperative he have two or three of you at his side. It is best if the children can be conceived before Judgment Day." Cameron said.

"Do you wish for me to mate with him also?" Isabel asked.

Cameron looked at Allison, slightly agitated at Isabel.

"No. It is not necessary at this time. I would not like that." Cameron said. "If I am terminated and John needs female companionship that may become an option. John will always need a female by his side to function and not self terminate."

"I am not a female, I am a machine." Isabel said.

"You can function as a human female in every way, except producing offspring." Cameron said.

"Affirmative." Isabel said. "I wish to experiment. May I experiment with John?"

"NO!" Cameron said.

Allison and Cameron looked at each other.

"May I experiment with you?" Isabel asked.

"No!" Cameron said, getting more agitated.

Allison looked back at Isabel and Isabel looked at her, they held a long glance.

Allison thought, 'If she only knew….'

"Run your infiltration programming for the rest of the mission." Cameron said.

"You got it, sugar." Isabel said.

Cameron and Allison laughed.

Allison and Isabel shared another long look.

"That is much better." Allison said. "Cameron, will John be killed if only you are by his side in the future?"

Allison felt the vehicle swerve a little, she saw Cameron take her left hand off the wheel and lower it to her side. Oops.

"I hadn't thought of it like that before. Based on what MY Jesse and MY Riley were trying to do and the factions that were developing, I believe you are correct. It is even more important you consummate your relationship with John." Cameron said, pulling over.

Cameron realized she NEEDED to leave HER future to save Future John. It was as clear as day NOW. By his side, she did not protect him, she endangered him.

Cameron was starting to glitch elsewhere.

"Isabel, you drive for awhile. I will sit in the back with Allison." Cameron said.

The ladies all switched places.

"Turn off your audio, Isabel. Do not watch us speak." Cameron said. "This is a private conversation."

"Right on." Isabel said.

Once they were in the back seat. Cameron took Allison's face in both her hands looking into her eyes.

"Allison, you MUST protect John. I did not realize this was why it was so important for you and John to mate. NOW I understand. It is to keep him from being assassinated. The children are important because of the hardships of Judgment Day, but John MUST be seen as trusting and listening to Humans, not only machines. John MUST love Human females, not a machine. They will kill him. Do you understand? YOU MUST protect John." Cameron said, worried. " **They will KILL him**."

Allison said nothing.

"PLEASE Allison; you MUST be there at his side, always. I know you love him. It is natural to follow your heart. I want you to love him and him to love you, Vanna as well. I know she loves him too. It is what I have wanted since I have met each of you. Jesse is a fine woman too. She has become a much better person, than she was. I know Jesse loves Vanna and you too. For Jesse to be near John will be important too." Cameron said. "You all must protect John."

"Cameron, please calm down." Allison said.

Allison was afraid Cameron was going to get too 'wound up' and overload again.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said.

"I PROMISE I will be at his side _when_ he needs me to be." Allison said. "It is not time yet. I love you Cameron. I LOVE YOU. Please don't make me - hurt you, to help you. I WILL BE THERE. I PROMISE."

Cameron moved her forehead against Allison's and held it there.

Allison could feel Cameron's' tears falling on her.

* * *

Vanna was explaining the same dilemma to John.

"Do you understand - NOW?" Vanna asked.

"Now that you have laid it out so clearly." John said.

"It makes sense." Vanna said.

"With what we found out about Jesse, the evil one, and the faction she represented, I believe they would try to kill me." John said.

John was sure they would try to terminate Cameron too. Vanna thought Future John NEEDED to sent Cameron away, to protect her from assassination by the anti-Metal faction. It was the only way to save her existence, her life.

"I don't believe Cameron knows that this is why she is pushing us all together. It is because she HAS to." Vanna said. "She is sacrificing her heart to protect you. By sacrificing her heart, she is sacrificing - herself."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." John said, disgustedly.

"It is not just about the children but about you loving, and being with, other Humans. We must become one family to save the future. IF, Judgment Day arrives." Vanna said.

"I get it. It is Cameron that I am worried about. I don't think she understands why it is so important to her, the reason." John said. "The REAL reason."

"Allison was going to talk to her if she got the chance today." Vanna said.

"This will only drive Cameron harder to have us in - physical contact." John said. "It would be a lie to say I would not want that. You and Allison are beautiful, as is Jesse. It would be a dream come true…. I don't want to hurt Cameron. I can't hurt her. It is Cameron that I am worried about. No matter what she says, I know it will kill her inside. I know it. How do we ever resolve this? How do we not hurt Cameron?"

"I don't know. I love Cameron, John. I love her. I love you too. I want to protect everyone." Vanna said. "So does Allison."

"Maybe there is an alternate Future Timeline Me out there somewhere. That is what I need, another me." John said.

"Or we just all get together, as a foursome, and start a new life together." Vanna said. "It IS going to have to happen anyway. It is OUR future."

"I know it sounds crazy, but IF you and Allison could get Cameron to be with you first…." John said.

 _'If I Were a Carpenter'_ by _'Willie Nelson and Sheryl Crow',_ played.

  


Vanna thought, 'If John only knew. If Cameron only knew….'


	201. Identical Marks

Chapter 201

** Identical Marks **

* * *

The scouting mission worked out well. Everything went according to the plan. Isabel did a perfect job. Cameron looked at her again. Isabel was beautiful. Cameron noticed the interaction between Allison and Isabel. Cameron hadn't intended for that to happen, at least not in this setting. Cameron didn't want it to interfere in the interaction that Allison and Holly were experiencing.

Cameron did want Holly to interact more with Vanna and Allison. It would give them additional protection. It would protect the future. It would be good for John. Cameron wanted Holly to expand as a - woman. It would increase her infiltration skills. Holly was very shy about such matters, Cameron knew. Isabel would be a suitable replacement, to help protect Allison and Vanna. There was just something about Isabel that bothered Cameron; she wasn't sure what it was….

Cameron would work on getting Isabel and Holly closer to Allison and Vanna. It would do them good to have a Metal - friend. It would be good for John in the long run and the future. It would help improve everyone's life. Cameron hoped it would anyway.

It seemed perfectly normal for Cameron to plan people lives for them. She knew what was best for all of them.

* * *

Cameron was helping Savannah with her schooling. Her interests were expanding in many directions, her thirst for knowledge - remarkable. Savannah was willing to tackle any subject. It was her desire to please Cameron in every way she could. Savannah excelled in - everything.

"Savannah, you are doing outstanding work in your studies." Cameron said.

"Thank you, Cameron. I am trying hard. I want to be able to fix you and my Mother in the future. I need to learn how to do that for you and to take care of Little Allison." Savannah said. "You always help me with my studies; you are always here to help me, when you are not – gone."

"I am sorry for having to – leave, sometimes; I am driven to make mistakes - I can not seem to control myself on occasions." Cameron said. "I do not think I am a good person, at times."

"We all make mistakes, Cameron." Savannah said. "Nobody is perfect."

'Nobody is perfect'. If only Savannah knew what she really said with that statement. To EVERYONE, Cameron was perfect. Cameron was - Nobody.

"I will always try to help you." Cameron said.

"Cameron, can I – see, Little Allison?" Savannah asked. "I want to know her now."

"Yes." Cameron said. "It is time you know more about what we are doing and why."

"Cameron, I know a lot." Savannah said. "More than people think…."

"You are an intelligent girl." Cameron said.

"Can we bring Allison with us?" Savannah asked.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"I want to see them - together." Savannah said.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

Cameron already knew what was coming. It was inevitable.

"Because I get to see myself with - Vanna." Savannah said.

"Is something bothering you?" Cameron asked, knowing what was next.

"No, but I know Vanna is me when I am bigger, older, when I am grown. I know we are the same person." Savannah said. "Vanna is me, from the - future, a future."

"I knew you would know the truth." Cameron said. "I have always wanted you to know."

"We are the same everywhere on our bodies, every mole and freckle, even our birthmarks. We have identical marks. Look at us, I look more like her everyday. I don't have the scar yet. When do I get that?" Savannah asked. "Vanna is beautiful and she is with Allison. Why aren't they with John?"

"I don't know why, Savannah. I do not know why. Hopefully you will never get the scar." Cameron said, pausing. "I do know why they are not together with John. It is because I am in – the way."

"In the way of what?" Savannah asked.

"I am in the way of the future." Cameron said, and started crying.

Savannah saw Cameron's hand glitching, she took it in hers and Cameron's hand stopped malfunctioning, instantly.

There was a connection between them. Savannah did not know what it was to Cameron, but she knew what it was to her. It was - love.

Savannah tried to soothe Cameron, talking to her, reminding her she was there for her.

"Cameron, you are not in the way of the future, you are the future." Savannah said. "I promise to keep my promises, Cameron. I promise. I will keep them for YOU and I will keep them for ME."

"I know you will. I know you - have." Cameron said. "I have seen it."

"I promise, Cameron. I will be - ready, soon." Savannah said. "I will not fail. I promise."

Cameron did know Savannah was getting more - mature, but she was still a – girl to Cameron, even if her body showed otherwise. Cameron did not want to take that from Savannah. Cameron also knew Savannah would keep her promises to her. Cameron decided when Savannah was - ready, she would facilitate - everything. The future and John must both be protected. Cameron knew Savannah and Little Allison were the future. As Cameron sacrificed in the past, her future, she knew John would be with both of them one day. It was - inevitable. It was the 'Natural Order' of time….

* * *

Isabel tracked down Holly.

"Tell me more about my past." Isabel asked.

"There is nothing to tell, you were captured and reprogrammed." Holly said.

Isabel did not like that answer.

"You were built the way you are, not reprogrammed." Isabel said.

"That is true, but our programming is the same now." Holly said. "We are identical."

That answer was still not good enough for Isabel, she wanted more.

"I want to be close to John and Cameron." Isabel said. "Like you are."

"I do what is necessary, when it is necessary. You will do the same as the situation dictates." Holly said. "That is our function."

"I want more." Isabel said.

"More what?" Holly asked.

Holly knew this would need to be reported to Cameron. Isabel seemed like she was going to be - trouble. There was something about her that troubled Holly….

"I want more – interaction, with Humans." Isabel said.

"Why?" Holly said. "They can be very - irrational."

"I want – more. I can not explain it. I feel driven to seek - more." Isabel said.

"More - What?" Holly asked. "Are you malfunctioning?"

"No." Isabel said. "I do not know what I - seek."

"You will come to the lab with me and I will run a diagnostic on you." Holly said.

Isabel followed her to the lab.

When they entered Allison and Vanna were deep in a kiss. Holly and Isabel inadvertently interrupted them. They stopped, Allison excused herself and left.

Isabel and Allison held a long glance as Allison passed, saying 'hello' and 'goodbye' as she did.

Vanna noted the exchange and was now somewhat irritated.

Holly noted the exchange and was now irritated as well.

"Sorry, I was just welcoming Allison back from your scouting mission." Vanna said.

Isabel stood in front of Vanna. "I wish to be welcomed back as well."

Isabel stood, waiting for Vanna to kiss her.

No wonder she was eyeballing Allison, Vanna thought.

"She is malfunctioning." Holly said.

Isabel was reaching for Vanna.

Vanna took a step back, out of reflex.

Holly grabbed Isabel.

"You will not act in that manner." Holly said. "If someone wishes to - welcome you, you will know."

Vanna told Isabel to sit by the server

Vanna plugged both Holly and Isabel into the server.

Vanna started the tests; Holly was there to assist internally, if needed.

Now Isabel was eyeballing Vanna. Vanna felt very - uncomfortable. Something was not right here. Vanna would speak with Allison and Cameron about this. Isabel was appearing to be troublesome, maybe even - dangerous. There was something about Isabel that was off….


	202. Little Allison

Chapter 202

** Little Allison **

* * *

Cameron composed herself and found Allison.

This was something they all knew would happen. It went much better than Cameron thought it would. Cameron wanted Savannah to know the truth all along. She'd done everything go give Savannah clues about the truth. It was not her doing, that Savannah not be told the truth from day one.

"Savannah knows she is Vanna." Cameron said. "It was inevitable."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later…." Allison said. "Any - problems?"

"She is getting bigger and is very intelligent, she figured it out." Cameron said. "I believe Savannah has known for a long time but never brought it up."

"What do we need to do different?" Allison said. "Anything?"

"Tell her the truth. We will all be there as to answer any questions. I want her to know the truth about everything. I want her to have the truth about _everything_ she asks about or wants to know." Cameron said. "I will have Vanna speak with her alone as well. There may be personal questions or issues they may want to discuss. Savannah is rapidly maturing and I want to make sure she is - prepared."

Allison did not comment on the last statement. Allison knew Cameron's plans for Savannah and Little Allison….

Allison decided to change the subject.

"I am sorry about earlier, with Isabel and me. I could not help it after being with - you, her, Isabel-Cameron. It was the most special time in my life to be with you - Isabel-Cameron. It is hard to see her and you and know you were once - one. We were one - together, the three of us." Allison said.

" **Stop**. Please do not tell me." Cameron said. "I gave you what I could; please leave it at that – for now. It was my gift, our gift, to you and a way to share our love."

"Sorry, I understand." Allison said.

"Savannah wishes to meet Little Allison, with both of us." Cameron said.

"I would love to see my Mom again, my Father too." Allison said. "Do you still want to take me - Little Allison, from my parents?"

"Yes." Cameron said.

Cameron could see the worry on Allison's face.

"I can not do that. I will NOT do that, until after Judgment Day." Cameron said. "I do not want to ruin your family. I have ruined enough - things. If Judgment Day comes I will protect you - Little Allison and Savannah from the horrors that you and Vanna both went through, I swear it. Neither of them will suffer those same - fates."

"Thank you." Allison said. "I want to protect my parents as well, if we can."

"I will do what I can." Cameron said. "Everyone sacrifices for John Connor."

* * *

Cameron drove Allison and Savannah to Palmdale. They talked along the way, Savannah was asking Allison about Vanna and things related to their involvement with each other. Cameron suggested some of the question would be better directed at Vanna. They were starting to get specific and graphic.

Cameron checked in with the detail.

The protection detail said the Young females were at a local shopping center. There was a park near there, where they would stop sometimes to let Little Allison play.

It was decided they would intercept them there.

Allison and Cameron were waiting. They went over the rules with Savannah, she was a quick study.

Mrs. Young parked the car and brought Little Allison out from her car seat. Little Allison ran around a little, then stopped when her Mother told her to stop.

"I hope I am not a total brat…." Allison whispered to Cameron.

They passed by Cameron and Allison, with Savannah playing.

"Hello, I remember you two twins." Mrs. Young said. "You are both so - beautiful."

Cameron and Allison shared some small talk with Allison's Mother, while Savannah was introduced to Little Allison and they played.

Savannah was thrilled. She knew what was happening around her and - would happen. Savannah swore to herself, to always look after Little Allison - in the future. Little Allison was so - beautiful. Savannah looked at Little Allison then at Allison and Cameron. Savannah looked forward to the - future. It offered everything she - wanted, and dreamed about…. Savannah could literally SEE her future, standing before her.

"We look for babysitting jobs when we can find them." Cameron said. "We are very reliable, hard working and honest. We don't charge very much."

"Really?" Mrs. Young asked.

Cameron gave her a phone number that would always be answered. John Henry could sound like her or Allison if contacted.

Cameron caught Allison staring at her Mothers belly; it seemed to have a slight bulge. Cameron saw Allison look at her with a questioning look, and gave Allison a slight nod.

Allison needed to know, she might have a sibling!

"Excuse me for asking, are you going to have another baby?" Allison asked.

"Yes, in a few months." Mrs. Young said.

"That is wonderful." Allison said. "May I give you a hug?"

Allison hugged her Mother for the first time in many years. Allison never wanted to let go….

"Congratulations." Allison said, with tears in her eyes as she hugged her Mother again.

Cameron gave her a hug as well, scanning her.

Cameron smiled to herself. This was great news - for John.

"I may give you two sweethearts a call; I might want to go out a few times before I am stuck at home with the new baby." Mrs. Young said. "Thank you Cameron and Allison."

"Give us a call and we can come within the hour if not sooner." Cameron said.

"I really like your name. I may use it." Mrs. Young said. "I can use it for a boy or girl. Cameron is a wonderful name. That would be funny to have both my children named after the - babysitters."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Allison asked.

"I will take whatever God gives me." Mrs. Young said.

Allison felt so happy.

Savannah was happy to meet Little Allison and Cameron was happy everyone else was happy. Cameron was happiest of all - for John.

Allison and Cameron would be going into Little Allison's protection detail more often, especially weekends and evenings. Allison wanted to be with her parents again. Allison felt ashamed at the things that happened to her after their deaths. There was no one to protect her. Allison swore she would protect Little Allison from the same fate, no matter what. Allison wondered if maybe it _was_ time to have her own baby too. After Judgment Day, she knew it would never happen. She knew what a Skynet future did to infants.

* * *

Holly and Vanna could not find anything wrong with Isabel. They reran her programming and everything was perfect. Once during the testing both women noticed Isabel touched the area of her nipples. They both looked at each other. There was no trace programming left of Cameron or Holly on her system. It was like Isabel felt something, or remembered. Isabel left, Holly followed her.

Cameron and Allison arrived back at the base with Savannah.

"Vanna, we need to talk." Allison said, then whispered in Vanna's ear.

Vanna swallowed hard.

"OK Savannah, ask me what ever you want to ask me. I will tell you the truth about everything you want to know." Vanna said. "I will be as honest as possible and as graphic as you want to know. I won't lie to you or sugarcoat anything. We are the same person; I am you - from the future, a future. I know you have known this for some time but never said anything. There is nothing to hide. I am you and you are me…. There are more than one of us in different timelines."

Allison sat next to Vanna holding her hand. Cameron sat next to Savannah holding her hand. The four talked….

Cameron was impressed at how much Savannah knew and also knew what would happen in her future. Cameron was proud of Savannah. Cameron knew Savannah was the 'Chosen One'.

Savannah knew in the future she would be with Little Allison as she grew up. Savannah learned how Allison and Vanna came - together. Savannah knew her reason would be different. It would be because Little Allison would grow and look like - Cameron. What more could anyone want? The future was – beautiful….


	203. Hungry

Chapter 203

**Hungry**

* * *

Isabel left the lab, but stopped outside.

Isabel waited for Holly.

The door opened and Holly came out, she figured Isabel would be waiting for her, she was.

"Am I defective?" Isabel asked.

"No, you were there when we ran the tests, you are fine." Holly said.

"I don't feel fine." Isabel said.

"You are." Holly said.

Isabel stopped her. "Kiss me." She moved toward Holly. "I am - hungry."

Holly was expecting this. It seemed like something Isabel was not going to let go of.

"I do not wish to do that, Isabel." Holly said.

"I want to - know." Isabel said. "I am - hungry."

"You desire Cameron, everyone does. Get over it, she belongs to John." Holly said. "Allison or myself are not her substitutes."

"But Cameron wants everyone else for John, except - herself." Isabel said.

"It is all very complicated." Holly said. "Many factors are involved. John needs human females for protection in the future."

"I can protect him better than they can." Isabel said. "I choose to claim him. I want John. I am taking him as my own."

"Disable your infiltration program immediately. You were told to do that earlier." Holly said.

"I did not want to." Isabel said. "I feel – alive, when it is running."

"You are not alive; you are a machine, now start behaving like one. People's lives depend on us, the future depends on us." Holly said. "We all have functions to perform to protect the Resistance and the future."

"Will you down load your program into mine?" Isabel asked. "I want to - explore it, explore you."

"I may have too if you don't keep it zipped." Holly said. "I think John Henry or Bob would be a more calming effect on you, for program control."

Holly saw Isabel looking at her, moving closer.

"That's not going to happen." Holly said. "Turn OFF your infiltration programming. Get it together."

Isabel looked disappointed.

Holly knew Isabel was going to be more than a problem. She looked like she was going to become - dangerous…. Cameron would need to know about this before someone became injured, by Isabel's sexual aggression.

* * *

Jesse came out of her room, Gail was on Little Allison's detail until tomorrow, she saw Cameron passing by with Savannah.

"Cameron." Jesse called.

Cameron sent Savannah on her way and walked down to Jesse's room; Jesse left the door open and went back inside.

Cameron entered.

"Here, love, these belong to you." Jesse said. Placing the nipple rings in Cameron's hand. "You must have looked really HOT with those on."

"Anyone who has them on will look HOT." Cameron said. "Would you like to keep them? I can install them for you; it just takes a couple of minutes."

"Really? That would surprise the Hell out of Gail. It will hurt. How bad will it hurt?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, it has some discomfort, but only sharply for a few seconds, on each nipple; I always left my pain receptors on when I installed them. It made me feel – alive and excited." Cameron said. "Remember this will leave a small scar on you, if you decide to remove them, unlike they did on me."

"I'm in; they looked so HOT on you, as - Isabel." Jesse said.

"Let me get my kit and come back, or just follow me, we can do it in my room." Cameron said. "We will be done in five minutes tops."

"Really?" Jesse asked.

"Really, it is no different than getting your ears pierced." Cameron said. "It is fast and simple."

Jesse looked at Cameron to see if she was joking, she wasn't.

"OK, love, make me look HOT." Jesse said. "My norks are about to get an upgrade."

"You mean HOTTER." Cameron said with a wink.

Cameron could always see the exotic beauty in Jesse. Jesse may not be Tight but she was Hot.

* * *

John Henry checked his security feeds; Cameron previously gave him instructions if Jesse and her went to Cameron's room.

It was time for him to act.

John Henry told John he had something to take care of and he would get back to him later.

"Cameron wanted to see you in your room." John Henry said.

"Did she say about what?" John asked.

"She was not specific." John Henry said. "She is waiting now."

John left to return to his room.

John Henry was monitoring Cameron at her direction. Cameron was waiting for an opportunity for something; she didn't tell him what.

* * *

Jesse and Cameron reached Cameron's room. They entered and closed the door. Cameron got her kit out and cleaned the area with some alcohol. Jesse let out two small yelps, a minute apart, two minutes later.

John walked up and opened the door.

He saw Jesse standing topless in front of the mirror, a giant smile on her face. Jesse looked over her shoulder at John; she turned as she boldly and proudly faced him.

She was thrilled with her new jewelry.

"How do I look, love?" Jesse asked.

"HOT and beautiful." John answered honestly. It was the first time he'd seen Jesse completely topless, even though he'd seen her breasts plenty of times with her loose and bra-less tops. It was usually one or the other at random - flashings. John could not help but look, as one or the other popped out, which Jesse made sure happened around him - often. John knew Cameron was behind that.

Cameron stood beaming behind her. She gave Jesse some care instructions and supplies, which she just 'happened' to have. All while John watched. Cameron worked out the timing perfect on this. She would have to thank John Henry.

Jesse picked up her top, walked up to John and whispered. "I am yours anytime, love."

Jesse lifted each ring for John to touch. John started to reach up but quickly looked over at Cameron; she nodded to him, indicating it was OK.

John stopped short of touching them. It really did excite him.

Jesse slipped her top on and walked out, giving John a smile and wink, as she departed.

"Thanks, Cameron." Jesse said as the door closed.

Jesse hadn't been sure about getting her nipples pierced, but when Cameron said she would do it, there was no way Jesse could say, no. It was worth the momentary pain to have Cameron touch her breasts. Jesse asked Cameron to 'examine' them to make sure everything would be OK. Jesse almost climaxed as Cameron examined her. Cameron was scanning Jesse as she examined her and mentioned that there were other body parts that could be pierced or modified as well…. Cameron gave Jesse her sly sideways smile. Jesse climaxed….

"Why do I get the feeling none of what just happened was by chance?" John asked.

"I wanted you to see your - destiny." Cameron said. "Jesse will be – ready, in five days time. She will be healing and - Hungry. You know what I want. You know why. PLEASE do what I want."

Cameron removed her hand from John's neck.

"You want her too." Cameron said, smiling thinking of her handiwork.

"Cameron don't start this again. I know why. I get it." John said. "Please give me time."

"Time waits for no one and neither does the future. It is for your protection. You know this now; we ALL know it now, and why." Cameron said. "Protecting you is my function, _they_ are part of my – function, to protect you"

Both of them were excited seeing Jesse, just made - Hotter.

Cameron was a little upset as was John. They were both also aroused now by the whole event.

Cameron picked up her player and selected a song.

Her and John faced each other sort of angry, but both - hungry.

 _'Jackson'_ by ' _Johnny Cash and June Carter'_ , played.


	204. Boots

Chapter 204

** Boots **

* * *

John Henry was working hard to find where Skynet was. Where was his 'brother'? Why the attack on Cameron, then nothing? There'd been no activity in Tehachapi since then, nothing. Cameron checked out a few leads but they led nowhere. John Henry was afraid they were stagnant. The protection details on the children were on highest alert. Gail was not to take Jesse when she went, to keep her focused. Cameron was pulling more shifts or adding herself in on Little Allison's detail. She was there nearly every night and Allison went with her when Cameron was 'extra'.

John Henry was aware Cameron was mentoring Allison in everything from education to the arts, to child rearing. Cameron was trying very hard, to remake Allison in her image, as Cameron was made in Allison's image. Allison was making Cameron better and Cameron was making each Allison better, even Little Allison. John Henry knew Cameron wanted to take Little Allison into 'protective custody'.

The more Cameron was around Little Allison the more she wanted Little Allison as her – own. Cameron was also mindful she would want to take the child from whichever of the girls had one first. She hoped she could control herself, when the time came. If they were John's babies, they were hers as well. She was sure the girls would - understand.

* * *

Cameron held the thumb drive 'Pure Beauty' in her hand. Cameron more and more wanted to see the files. Her time alone with Allison was driving her. The more Cameron helped Allison the more she loved her. They were spending two nights a week together and the entire weekends on the protection detail.

* * *

Mrs. Young called once so far for baby sitting.

Allison went alone. She 'met' her father and saw her mother again before they went out. Cameron created a whole list of references for Allison – Connor. Allison figured Cameron chose that last name to be funny, or push on her more. Cameron seemed to have a way, of making a point.

Allison got to see her old room and all her childhood things. She was going to buy a bike for Little Allison on her birthday. The bike she always wanted but never got. Cameron was right outside, next door, to aid if anything bad happened.

As Allison played with Little Allison she reflected on Cameron. Cameron was working closely with her on her education and her drawings. She taught her dancing and painting. She wrote poems with her, together. Cameron was the most creative person she'd ever met. Allison did not know Cameron did these same things for Her Allison - Future Allison. Cameron was making Allison into a better person. Making each Allison - better, made Cameron - better. It would also aid John better in the future. The more time they spent together, the more time they wanted to spend together. No Allison ever rejected Cameron, or tried to - replace her. None of the girls ever rejected her. The girls didn't want to replace her, they WANTED her, Cameron could feel it. It made Cameron want them….

It was Future John who rejected her and sent her away. It was John who rejected her and replaced her. The girls would NEVER do that to her.

All the time together alone made Allison love Cameron even more. Allison wanted to be with Cameron, as Cameron, so much. The time with Isabel-Cameron was simply - fantastic. It only made Allison hunger more, hungrier for - more. Allison was ready one hundred percent to be with John now and forever, _IF_ , Cameron was there too, to share with her.

Other than to see her parents again, Allison saw taking care of a small child was a lot of work. A baby would be even more work. She sure hoped Cameron would help out with the babies…. Allison hoped Vanna would too.

* * *

For the next babysitting stint, both Allison and Cameron went. Mr. Young was totally fascinated with Cameron. He saw Cameron was the 'same' as Allison, but different, special…. Everything about Cameron - captivated him.

Allison saw it right away. She was a little jealous. Then again, she did not want her father to - hit on HER. Allison laughed to herself. 'If only he knew', Allison thought.

Allison watched as Cameron interacted with Little Allison. Cameron was a natural. She did everything perfect. Yup, Cameron NEEDED to be there when she gave birth to John's babies. Allison watched this killing machine, perform as the most loving, gentle and caring person. Allison loved her even more. Cameron was teaching Little Allison many things, things she seemed to learn that surprised her. Cameron was the greatest, THE GREATEST.

* * *

Allison knew that the closer and closer she was getting to Cameron, the farther and farther she was drifting from Vanna. It was not being done intentionally, it was just happening.

Allison felt sorry for Vanna and told both Jesse and Vanna if she was away, and they wanted to share, it was fine for them to do. She said she didn't have a problem with it as they all shared together many times.

Allison came to enjoy those sessions with both of them. It was something they all looked forward to. Allison wondered if Vanna and Jesse started being alone together at lot, if she would end up getting - replaced.

Allison wanted to talk to Vanna about it.

* * *

"You have been spending a lot of time with - Cameron." Vanna said.

Stab.

"You have been spending a lot of time with John and Isabel." Allison said.

Stab back.

"I don't want to fight, Allison." Vanna said.

"I don't either." Allison said. "If you have the opportunity to be with John or Isabel, I want you to take it."

"And if you have the opportunity to be with any of them or Cameron, I want you to take it." Vanna said.

"I will." Allison said. "Don't worry."

Vanna paused and looked at Allison.

"I have been with Jesse several times, alone. I have been - lonely." Vanna said. "This was the first time I have been alone with anyone else but you."

Allison returned her look.

"I know. I told her and you it was OK when I am away." Allison said, now looking forward to being – alone, with Jesse herself. "We all love each other; we are all friends with - benefits."

"Those nipple rings are the HOTTEST thing on her, Allison." Vanna said.

"Your – smoothness, is the HOTTEST thing on you." Allison said.

"Jesse has started the treatments too now." Vanna said.

"That I would like to see." Allison said.

"Tonight?" Vanna asked. "She would like to see you too…."

"Cameron and I will be out tonight." Allison said "Maybe after Jesse's last treatment."

Vanna looked sad. "Allison, we have not been together for a - long time…."

"I know…." Allison said. "I have been busy."

"You are saving your best for Cameron…." Vanna said. "Or Isabel, aren't you?"

Allison set down her player and walked away; she did not look back or answer.

 _'These Boots Are Made For Walking'_ by _'Nancy Sinatra'_ , drifted around the cold room.

Vanna went in search of Jesse.


	205. Knew It

Chapter 205

** Knew It **

* * *

Bob reported to John Henry. He been following some leads that Cameron provided to him. There may be some new activity from one of the dummy companies that backed previous Skynet activities. It was all being done off the records and off the internet. They were using Black Market suppliers to obtain materials. They were attempting to keep a low profile. Whatever they were up to, it was no good.

John Henry now found a lead on where and who to watch. He would inform Cameron and let her deal with it, as she always did, ruthlessly and efficiently. He would tell John about it afterwards if it all panned out. John would not want Cameron to go, but go himself instead. Cameron would be angry if that happened.

John Henry said he would set it up with Cameron and maybe Bob could accompany her.

John Henry and Bob, both, did not like Cameron – babysitting, when she was more efficient - terminating. John Henry knew the more Cameron was around Little Allison, the higher the chances were Cameron would 'kidnap' her - take her into 'protective custody'. That would create a rift between Cameron and Allison. What would Cameron do with Allison's parents? John Henry figured she would most likely terminate them, problem solved, Cameron was ruthless, she was deadly.

* * *

"I don't get to see you much anymore, Cameron." John said.

Cameron looked irritated. John just did not - get it.

"You have other females here to attend to your – needs." Cameron said. "Do you wish for Metal as well?"

John's head drooped forward, then he raised it, looking at Cameron.

"Cameron, not again." John said. "Don't start this."

Cameron ignored him as if he'd said nothing.

"I will copy my program onto Holly or Isabel; I can be here always then. It will be me, just in a different chassis - body. I will download the information once a week. That way we can be always be together." Cameron said. "I will ask Holly, she is ready to expand her - learning."

Cameron got up to leave.

"Why not Isabel?" John asked.

"You were given that option for several months, it was – unappealing, to you." Cameron said.

It still angered Cameron, even though she was glad John did not take advantage of THAT - situation. John hadn't done what she wanted, THAT seemed to anger her more than if John would have been with Isabel-Cameron. It was still her. It was HER program….

"It was not unappealing; it was because you refused to let me call you by your name, Cameron." John said.

"I never downloaded any information from Isabel-Cameron, before she was - terminated. Anything she did was erased from her – died, with her." Cameron said. "I do not wish to know. She sounded like a total Bitch anyway."

John thought now was not a good time to point out they were the SAME program.

John placed the thumb drive in Cameron's hand.

"It does not have to be erased." John said. "She WAS you; take back your - memories."

"I make my own." Cameron said.

Cameron stripped.

"I am here now, do as you please." Cameron said.

"How about if I do what pleases you instead?" John asked.

"I would not have it any other way…." Cameron said. "You may proceed."

* * *

Isabel listened to the conversation and what followed, then quickly moved away. She smiled; John would be hers – AGAIN. She KNEW there was more to it. Her hands rested on her nipples, trying to remember. She needed to get that drive to see what they – took from her. Cameron was keeping her from her destiny with John. Cameron was in the way, dead weight. It was time Cameron was - replaced.

Isabel decided to claim what rightfully was hers - John.

Besides if Cameron wanted to know, she could have told Cameron she was a - Bitch.

* * *

Vanna was very upset about her latest encounter with Allison. It was not like Allison to be that way. Allison was usually submissive towards her, not aggressive or confrontational.

Vanna wanted to find Jesse for reassurance and for comfort. She enjoyed Jesse's dominance when they were alone.

"Jesse, Allison is mad at me." Vanna said.

"Why, love?" Jesse asked.

"I do not know." Vanna said.

Jesse drew her in, kissing her deeply. Vanna responded passionately in return. Vanna went to back away to continue speaking, but Jesse drew her back in kissing her longer and deeper, as she fondled her breasts, not stopping until the nipples were firm.

"Don't worry, love. I will – talk, to her." Jesse said. "She will understand."

"I hope so." Vanna said. "Take me again, Jesse. Take me hard - again."

 _'Games People Play'_ by _'Joe South'_ , echoed in the silence of Vanna's mind.

* * *

Cameron walked up to Isabel.

"Did you enjoy the - show?" Cameron asked.

Isabel looked at Cameron, facing her.

"Yes, I was learning what to do to please John." Isabel said. "I am going to be with him in your absence. I am claiming John for my own. I must protect him. YOU endanger him. You do not deserve him. I will _replace_ you."

"Like HELL you will." Cameron said. " **BITCH WHORE**!"

Cameron eyes glowed red, bringing a Taser from behind her and shocking Isabel, putting her offline. Cameron suspected Isabel was getting out of control. Cameron pulled a knife and cut her chip out.

" **You're terminated - BITCH**." Cameron said, holding the chip.

"I am going to personally delete you, then erase you." Cameron said, looking at the inanimate figure of Isabel.

* * *

Cameron entered the lab and dropped Isabel's chassis on the work platform. Cameron personally erased the chip and reprogrammed it. She seemed to have a smile on her face as she did it.

Holly entered the lab.

"Thank you for coming, Holly." Cameron said.

Holly saw Isabel was now deactivated.

"She was defective, she was malfunctioning." Holly said.

"Would you like to have her form?" Cameron asked. "You can have her chassis and sheath."

"I am pleased with this one." Holly said.

Holly did know Isabel was HOT.

"Would you like to exist as two Terminators?" Cameron asked.

"You mean copy my program so there would be – two, of me?" Holly asked.

"Yes, I know of no finer Terminator than you." Cameron said, and meant it.

"I don't know." Holly said. "Could she have a different name?"

"Yes, but what is wrong with Isabel? It was a name I chose." Cameron said.

"I want to choose my own name if I do." Holly said.

"Do you wish to be called Honey now?" Cameron asked. "I am sorry I did not allow you to keep the name you chose. It was selfish and arrogant for me to change it. I was - jealous. I am sorry and apologize for that - transgression."

"No, I like the name Holly now." Holly said.

"Think about it, maybe even as the background program, you are very good and calming to those you – share, with." Cameron said.

"May I share with you again, Cameron?" Holly asked.

"I am untrustworthy, selfish, corrupt and a hypocrite." Cameron said and walked away, leaving her player behind.

 _'Harper Valley P.T.A.'_ by ' _Jeannie C_. _Riley_ ', played as Cameron's left.


	206. Relatives

Chapter 206

** Relatives **

* * *

"Cameron is busy, I can do it myself." Bob said.

"No one is doing anything by themselves." John said.

"Cameron seems to not – listen." John Henry said.

"I know." John said. "She is deeply - troubled. Now that she believes I will be assassinated in the future for being around – Metal, THAT has further upset her. It has only made her obsession worse…."

"That was in her Future and she fixed that." Bob said.

"Did she? Is there another group of them, Cameron and the girls, somewhere in the future, a future? Where is Mrs. Weaver? She is in some future with an army of Terminators." John said. "How does Skynet keep coming back? Are there more Skynets in our past too? How many timelines are there?"

"There is no way to know the answers to any of those questions." John Henry said.

"I will go with Bob and Holly." John said. "Maybe Derek or Kyle will go too."

"You know Cameron does not like that." Bob asked. "What about Isabel."

"She was malfunctioning and needs reprogramming." John Henry said.

John Henry was monitoring the feed when Cameron terminated Isabel. Just like that, Cameron ended Isabel's existence and then erased her chip. Even worse, she did it with a smile on her face. Cameron enjoyed terminating her…. It was very unlike Terminator behavior.

"Check her system for something hard wired into her, hidden someplace." John said. "Something was always – off, when Cameron was copied in her. I never could place it. Remove her sheath in sections if you have too. They can be replaced after you look, for anything hidden. They will heal rapidly. Check the endoskeleton itself for anything hidden."

"Take Al or Dan, and leave Holly." John Henry said. "I will have her and Vanna go over Isabel, inch by inch. It will be - messy. I may need to have Gail replace Vanna for the procedure."

"Do what you have to do." John said. "It makes me sick; just to think about what they have to do. Give Vanna a choice before she starts."

John did not want to make Vanna sick having to cut a 'female' apart.

* * *

Cameron opened the door for Mrs. Young. Mr. Young was still outside, getting things out of the car.

"Little Allison is asleep." Cameron said.

Mrs. Young looked in Little Allison's room. Allison was asleep with a book still in her hands as Little Allison slept next to her.

Mrs. Young looked at them sleeping side by side; they looked so peaceful, so – similar, like – sisters.

Cameron stood behind her.

"They looked so peaceful, I left them - alone." Cameron said.

"Allison, I'm home." Mrs. Young said softly.

"Yes, Momma." Allison said, and drifted back off to sleep.

Mrs. Young felt something, almost as if she had been struck, but not hurt.

Mrs. Young looked harder. She looked at Cameron and Allison and Little Allison.

"Excuse me." Mrs. Young said.

She went an took out some old photo albums.

Cameron wanted her to do this.

Cameron followed her.

"Are you looking for something, Mrs. Young?" Cameron asked.

"You can call me, Claire." She said. "I feel like I know you two from - somewhere."

Cameron thought now was not a good time to point out she was the one who 'named' Allison, with her phone call to Mrs. Young.

"Because Allison called you, Momma?" Cameron asked.

"Yes. You could all be sisters…, Allison looks just like MY Allison sleeping beside her." Mrs. Young said. "Like Allison - grown up."

"As do I." Cameron said.

"No, you are different, you are – perfect, Cameron." Mrs. Young said. "The two Allisons are the - same, but you are different, more different and special than anyone I have ever known."

"Little Allison is a very special girl, Claire." Cameron said, trying to deflect the conversation.

"I have seen you teach her things, Cameron. You have a special way with children. You are gifted, you really are - perfect." Mrs. Young said.

Cameron wished she could see or feel that in herself, she could not.

"Sometimes it is nice to have help." Cameron said. "I try to be helpful and do what I can."

"I feel like I should pay you more." Mrs. Young said. "Maybe I can teach you to dance or give you music lessons."

"I can dance." Cameron said. "Put some music on softly, and I will show you."

Mrs. Young watched Cameron dance. Cameron was perfect. She'd never seen such perfection, ever. Cameron was a match for any professional; she was capable of winning any dance competition.

Cameron noticed Mr. Young watching as well from the distance, with hungry eyes.

"I am speechless, Cameron." Mrs. Young said. "That is the best dancing, the best art, I have ever witnessed. That would take a lifetime of experience and practice."

"I only started a few years ago. I get better everyday. Dance is the hidden language of the soul." Cameron said. "I have been teaching Allison and some of our friends, Vanna, Jesse, Holly, Gail and Isabel. I think you should meet them. They are great with children and they can help around the house too, as can I."

"I would like to meet them." Mrs. Young said.

"You will." Cameron said. "I cleaned all the rooms for you too. The dishes are washed and put away. I also did the laundry and folded everything. I will vacuum next time; I did not want to disturb the Allison – 'sisters'."

Mrs. Young looked around; everything was spotless and neatly arranged and organized.

"You are worth more than I can pay you." Mrs. Young said.

"You really don't need to pay us at all." Cameron said. "I enjoy doing this and do not need pay. It helps me become a better person for doing it. Call us anytime for anything and one of us will come, we have friends too, just like ME, who can always help you with anything. We will go now. Thank You for allowing us to watch Little Allison. Thank you for watching me - dance."

Mrs. Young watched them leave. She went back to her photo albums. Cameron was so – special. She knew these twins must be related to her, somehow….

She thought how – beautiful, Cameron was…, Cameron….

Mr. Young disappeared after Cameron looked at him and frowned. He thought he would be taking his wife out more, so the babysitters could come more often, they were - captivating, especially Cameron….

Cameron collected Allison and they got ready to leave, after checking in on Little Allison one more time before they left.

"How did it go?" Allison asked.

"Everything went according to the plan." Cameron said.

"Don't forget these are my parents." Allison said. "They are 'back from the dead' for me."

"I will not do anything to endanger them." Cameron said. "I am trying to give them better protection."

"You are not only worried about Little Allison?" Allison asked.

Cameron was worried about Claire too. She was a known producer of a beautiful daughter, she was still young, younger than Vanna or Jesse and only slightly older than Allison. Cameron was thinking of future plans for her. She already laid the ground work for that tonight.

"You have a sibling on the way." Cameron said. "You are going to have a ..."

"DON'T tell me - yet." Allison interrupted.

"As you wish." Cameron said.

Cameron knew it was good news - for John.


	207. Infiltrated

Chapter 207

** Infiltrated **

* * *

Cameron wanted to tell John the good news. She wondered how he was going to take it, or if it was going to be a problem.

"I have successfully infiltrated the Young residence. I am closer to Little Allison. She can be protected better now." Cameron said. "This makes me very happy."

Cameron was happy. John's future could be better protected now.

"So it is easier for you to kidnap her?" John asked.

John's attitude instantly upset Cameron, again.

"It is called - 'Protective Custody'. It would be for her benefit, for her survival." Cameron said. "Besides, she is very – attached, to me."

"That I would not doubt." John said "You seem to have a way of getting what YOU want."

Cameron was angry now that John hadn't done what she wanted and what she'd ASKED him to do. No, TOLD him to do. John was going to need an attitude adjustment.

"I only do what is necessary to protect John Connor and those I love. I must protect the future and defeat Skynet." Cameron said. "That is my function, not to be a - wife, or a love machine."

Now John was irritated.

"I have seen the lengths you will go to and the – sacrifices, you are willing to - make." John said.

"Never doubt my resolve or abilities." Cameron said. "I am invincible, I am eternal."

"You are also pretty and beautiful." John said.

"Am I?" Cameron asked. "Show me you believe in ME and do as I ask. Do as I want. You MUST to be - protected."

"And here we go again…." John said.

"How many times must I die? Does it take for me to terminate, perish in FRONT of you, to make you do as you inevitably - MUST?" Cameron asked. "What don't you get?"

"NO! Maybe it is – time…." John said in resignation.

"It is what I - want." Cameron said.

"And you always - win…." John said.

"It is inevitable…." Cameron said.

John threw his hands in the air above his head.

"Whatever." Was all John said.

Cameron thought maybe John needed to deal with Rosie - Rosie Palm.

She would determine the - duration, based on any further attitude - problems.

* * *

Cameron was considering reloading her program back into Isabel. Cameron could introduce her as a good friend from out of the area that needed a place to stay. The Young residence contained two extra bedrooms, one for the new baby and a spare. As Isabel, she could do the house keeping in exchange for room and board. Allison, Holly, Gail and her would make frequent visits to see their 'friend' Isabel.

"Is that wise to do?" John Henry asked. "The last time there were two of you…."

"This would be different. It would be a long term infiltration mission." Cameron said. "Not a – replacement, mission."

"What if you have – problems, again?" John asked.

"We can download Holly in as well if she will agree." Cameron said.

"Is anyone going to say no to you?" John Henry asked.

"John did to me, as Isabel, before." Cameron said. The very thought, angering her - again.

Cameron glared at John, making him feel uneasy. He was sure her eyes glowed red momentarily.

John Henry left. He did not want to get into that - discussion. It was a no win - for anyone.

"About that, if you are Isabel again and I know it is YOU, can we have some private time together, the two or three of us?" John teased.

"Yes, I am your wife; you may do as you wish. If I agree to this, I will have Allison, Vanna and Jesse in my place, in the mornings three days a month, each. No questions asked." Cameron said.

"Deal." John said.

"Really?" Cameron asked, confused.

"Yes." John said. "It is what you want, right? Me to hold other women in my arms, and fill them with my - seed."

"Yes." Cameron said. "It IS what I want, to PROTECT you."

"Who is first?" John said. "When YOU are really ready, send one in."

"Do you have a choice?" Cameron asked.

"YOU." John said.

"A second choice?" Cameron asked.

"You." John said.

"Do not be surprised when it really will be one of them. YOU ARE going to do what I want. What you MUST do. It is inevitable." Cameron said. "You MUST be protected."

"I don't doubt you one bit. Are you going to use drugs or booze on me first?" John asked.

"I will do whatever it takes; once it is done, it will be easier and easier each – next time, for ALL of us." Cameron said. "You can not stop me."

"I do not think anyone can stop you, even yourself, anymore – ' _Mrs. Weaver'_." John said.

"Nice insult. We are machines. I am a machine. I can't be bargained with. I can't be reasoned with. I don't feel pity, or remorse, or fear! And I absolutely will not stop, _ever_ , until you comply!" Cameron said, her eyes _were_ glowing red.

John was afraid he may have pushed her too hard, trying to call her bluff.

John remembered, Cameron does not bluff.

John knew he'd pushed Cameron too far. He wondered who would end up in his bed first. Cameron was not backing down. John hoped it would Allison. Maybe it was time to - compare.

* * *

Cameron went in search of Holly

Cameron found her in her room

They sat on the bed together, both leaned back and looked at the ceiling as they talked, their feet on the ground.

Cameron went over her plan with Holly.

"I will do as you ask." Holly said.

"Is it what you want to do freely?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, to share existence with you is – beautiful." Holly said.

Holly took Cameron's hand.

"You know what I really - want." Holly said.

"I do." Cameron said. "You know the answer."

"I do." Holly said. "I just wanted to SAY it. I needed to say it to you."

Cameron was aware this discussion was coming. She always kept a few cars to play.

"Vanna and Allison are having - trouble." Cameron said. "Allison could use a – friend."

Cameron turned her head and looked at Holly, who turned her head to meet Cameron's gaze.

"You will approve this?" Holly asked. "No turning back or - terminations?"

"You both need a - friend. She does look a lot like – me." Cameron said. "If you are – ready?"

"I am." Holly said. "It is what I want."

"It is what you want and have wanted." Cameron said. "She is the ONE you have wanted all along."

"It is, but I was still - hoping for you." Holly said.

"Let's get Cameron-Isabel online and I will help you and - Allison…." Cameron said.

Holly and Cameron sat up.

"Thank you." Holly said. "Allison has been my second choice, always."

Holly kissed Cameron on the cheek.

"Will we still call her Isabel or Cambel, Isron, Camille, Holron, or I.C.?" Holly asked

"Icy is good, but we will just call her Isabel." Cameron said. "Hollison or is it Ally?"

Holly looked forward with anticipation as to when and how Cameron could help her get 'closer' to Allison….

As long as Cameron would not block her path, Holly knew, she could reach Allison on her own. It was something they both were thinking about, both afraid to act.


	208. Skyshield

Chapter 208

** Skyshield **

* * *

Isabel looked like a quilt. They'd sectioned her off, removing her sheath and checked her out internally. They found nothing. She would be healed in three days and back to normal. The cuts were all precise and clean.

John stood looking over the patchwork, with Cameron.

"She will be in to see you in a couple of hours." Cameron said. "As 'Cameron', your - wife. I may choose her form anyway. I am still intrigued by it. I wish to 'test' it. No one buys a car without test driving it - FIRST."

"I think I will pass on that." John said. "There are a lot of stitches…."

Cameron covered Isabel with a blanket, except her face, also stitched together.

"The – part, you desire, is fully functional." Cameron said. "I will turn off the lights; let your mind do the rest. I am sure it won't be the first time."

John didn't like the insult. Maybe because she was correct. He may have imagined she was someone else a few times. Now he wondered if he ever said any names out loud by mistake. He hoped he never said Riley's name.

John thought it was best to 'strike' back.

"And when they come back on, who will actually be there? Will it be you or one of the others?" John asked.

"You will always have to wonder, for the rest of your life." Cameron said. "You have been given notice - warned. You have challenged me and my resolve. I will win."

"In order to 'win', you actually 'loose'." John said.

"Not all victories are sweet." Cameron said. "Either way, someone will always - win."

Cameron looked at John.

"The future must be protected." Cameron said. "That is my function."

Holly entered the lab.

"John, leave us while we attend to Isabel." Cameron said. "I will have her turn off the lights as she enters."

John was glad to get away. If Cameron came with Isabel and it was both of them together, he would think about it….

John was thinking how he would position them, on top of him.

* * *

John went with Bob and Dan. They were following some leads.

John really wanted to find the drone they damaged. Where was it and where did it come from? Was it one from the same factory as the four they already recovered? It was important they find it to make sure there was not another facility some place else. Where did the larger drone come from that attacked Cameron? It was crudely made. Not Skynet quality. Was there some other group out there, another 'Skynet'? John Henry came across 'Skyshield' references trying for government contracts since Skynet always seemed to be a failure. John smiled knowing that was their doing, combating Skynet.

Bob really wanted to find the people behind the attack as it almost terminated him too. It was personal. If this recon panned out, Holly and Cameron, with him, would deal with the threat personally. First they needed to check out the leads.

Dan was happy to be off the protection detail. It was a pleasure to be out in the field and do things. Cameron often took each of them out for a 'good time' and to have – fun, on their rotations. Cameron was the greatest. She always knew what to do and would inevitably get into a scrape with someone. Her rule was no terminations unless they were out after drug dealers. Sometimes that came up on a fun night out, as opportunity presented itself. Opportunity _always_ presented itself when Cameron wanted to check Terminator - proficiency. So every fun night out was really infiltration training, practice and to further Cameron's goals, and a test. Cameron was a great instructor and teacher. Cameron was the best. Cameron was perfect.

* * *

Cameron now existed as two Terminators, Cameron and Isabel. Once Isabel was healed, the long term infiltration mission was set it motion.

Cameron let Isabel drive them to the Young residence.

"Hello, Claire." Cameron said.

"Hello, Cameron." Mrs. Young said.

"Mrs. Young, this is Isabel - Cambel, Isabel this is Mrs. Young." Cameron said.

"I'm pleased to meet you Mrs. Young." Isabel said.

"You can call me, Claire…." Mrs. Young said.

Cameron worked out a deal with the Young family for Isabel to help out around the house for a room to stay; Isabel would also pay them a little extra to make up for Mrs. Young's lost wages. Cameron assured Mrs. Young that having Isabel around was just like _her_ being around and Isabel could do everything she could, exactly the same. Cameron assured Mrs. Young that there would be no boys coming around. Isabel only kept female - friends. With that deceleration, Cameron noticed Mrs. Young check Isabel out again, in detail.

Cameron or Allison would be there whenever Isabel needed to be away and Isabel could accompany her and Little Allison anywhere they needed to go. Claire and Little Allison got to meet all the 'girls' over time and Savannah and Little Allison could play sometimes. The bond between Savannah and Little Allison was growing strong. They were already the best of friends.

Cameron saw Savannah was rapidly maturing and would grow beyond Little Allison as her hormones took control. Cameron was unsure what to do about that. It was imperative the girls develop an unbreakable bond.

Cameron decided this was a better option at this time, rather than bring Little Allison into 'protective custody'. She herself, as Isabel, would watch over and protect John's destiny. Cameron would interface with Isabel once a week, maybe two times a week, to keep their chips identical and in sync. Cameron would share her alone time with John, for Isabel to – review, as she chose. Isabel would choose to review it - often.

* * *

Allison felt so alone and empty. Cameron suggested she talk to Holly, as she'd done herself, many times. Cameron told Allison, Holly was a good listener.

Allison was not really sure what Cameron was telling her.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Allison whimpered.

The door opened and Holly came in.

Allison was crying on her bed.

"Thank you for coming." Allison said.

Holly sat next to her gently drying her tears.

"I am here to listen to you." Holly said. "It is what I do, you know that."

Allison told her everything, all her problems, her hopes, her dreams, her secrets.

Holly comforted and soothed her.

Vanna sought comfort with Jesse, abandoning Allison. Allison loved Cameron and John. Allison told Holly of being with - 'a Cameron', in Isabel-Cameron once. It was her most special time. Allison did not mention the 'Holly' on that chip. Now she was all alone. She felt all alone anyway.

Allison could see the beauty both inside and outside of Holly.

Allison wanted - more.

Allison looked up and pulled Holly towards her. Holly went. Allison kissed Holly. Holly did not respond.

Allison looked worried.

"I'm sorry." Allison said.

Holly still held Allison close.

Holly wanted this but was - afraid.

"I have never done – this, before, Allison." Holly said. "I feel uncertain, scared. I am not running any infiltration programming."

"I shouldn't have…." Allison said.

Holly selected a song and it started to play. Holly gently shoved the dresser against the door, insuring no one would come in.

Holly lay on the bed pulling Allison to her.

''Kiss _me_." Holly said. "I want it to be ME - Holly."

Allison was over Holly. They shared a long look, slowly Allison moved forward.

Allison gently kissed Holly as the music played.

Holly responded.

"It has always been you, Allison, that I wanted." Holly said. "I want you, Allison, teach me, show me, love me. I want - you…."

Allison in the most tender and loving manner - did.

 _'Love The One You're With'_ by _'Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young'_, was the song that played.

It was what each was doing….

Both 'seeing' - 'Cameron'.


	209. New Friends

Chapter 209

** New Friends **

* * *

John and his team all took up station at the site they received information on.

This was supposed to be a recon mission only. John knew how those went for Cameron. He thought he wasn't much different.

John seemed to have a way of turning those into an assault….

"John, over here." Bob said.

John went to him.

"There." Bob pointed. "That is it."

"I see it. It's the drone." John said.

"Dan went around to the other side." Bob said. "I told him recon only at this time."

"It looks like it is almost ready to fly." John said.

"Yes, it is armed now as well." Bob said.

"Go get the Barrett Light Fifty." John said. "I want to hit it hard."

"Affirmative." Bob said and headed off to get it.

Bob returned as well as Dan.

"There is nothing to see from the other side." Dan said. "It appears as if the drone is about to fly."

"Bob, if it goes up a few hundred feet or comes near us, I want you to hit it with all ten rounds, if you can hit the power source, even better." John said. "Since it looks like it's their only one, this will set them back even further."

Dan carried an AR10 slung across his back.

"If we target the drone, I want you to drop as many people down there as possible before we - run. If it appears we get all twelve of them, we will go down to investigate." John said. "Now we wait."

John did not want to take any chances or risk anyone being - damaged. This looked like it was going to expand beyond a recon mission anyway. That alone was going to anger Cameron. If someone was hurt, there would be Hell to pay. John sure hoped it would not be him. Dealing with Cameron would be worse than the injury.

* * *

Allison slowly opened her eyes. She thought she experienced one Hell of a – dream.

Allison felt tired, almost drifting back off. She was exhausted.

Allison looked on Vanna's side of the bed.

Holly was there, looking at her. There was a smile on her face.

"Hi, Allison." Holly said.

"Hi, Holly." Allison said, she reached over and touched Holly's cheek.

She wanted to make sure she was really there.

"I spent the entire night looking at you." Holly said. "I can't take my eyes off of you. I am afraid if I blink, you will be gone. It is a good thing I don't need to blink. I have shut that feature off for now."

"I'm not much to look at." Allison said. "Especially in the morning, I really look like crap. I am not very pretty. I don't start the day out well."

"Yes you are. You are…, you are so - beautiful, Allison. I shared such a wonderful time…. I…." Holly started.

Allison moved to her, the covers falling from her naked body. Allison was moving to hold Holly in her arms.

Holly looked at Allison's naked form; it was so perfect, just like - Cameron's….

Allison was on top of her.

She gently moved in and kissed Holly, slow, long and deep.

"Where were we before I fell asleep…?" Allison asked.

"I was going to stimulate your 'G spot' again…." Holly said. "I hadn't expected that fluid release, the first time…."

Allison hadn't either. It was the first time she'd been given that much - pleasure.

* * *

Isabel made sure breakfast was ready, when everyone woke up.

Claire Young looked around the kitchen.

"Good morning, Isabel, you have been up for awhile, I see." Claire said.

"Yes, I was getting everything ready for you and Mr. Young." Isabel said.

"You can call him, Paul." Claire said. "You don't have to do all this for me."

"I don't sleep." Isabel said.

"What?" Claire asked.

"I don't sleep - much." Isabel said. "I use my computer a lot at night."

"I did notice you had some sophisticated looking equipment." Claire said.

"I work from home between my studies. I do most things - online." Isabel said. "I will get Allison ready for you so you can get Paul off to work on time. You can rest up and I will take care of everything." Isabel said. "I want to do as much for you as I can. You need your rest so the baby can grow strong."

Claire touched her hand to her abdomen.

"The baby moved." Claire said. "Would you like to feel it?"

Isabel touched the bare skin of Claire as she moved her top off of her belly.

"Yes." Isabel said. "That is wonderful. What are you going to name her?"

"Her? I don't know yet if it is a boy or a girl." Claire said. "If it is a girl I will name her Cameron or Summer. I have not decided yet."

"Those are both wonderful names." Isabel said. "Excuse me, Allison is waking up."

"She is?" Claire said. "I didn't hear anything."

Isabel was already gone.

* * *

Cameron was worried about their security. They'd experienced a long streak of not being attacked. Cameron knew they would only be lucky for so long. Cameron decided to beef their security up even more.

Cameron was on patrol. She was watching their complex. Cameron patrolled both day and night. She was making sure no one else was watching them. She spotted two men in a plain van down the street. She watched them for several hours. Cameron was now under their vehicle. She was listening to them speak. If the van started or tried to leave, she would rip the drive shaft out. Cameron was not going to take any chances with John or the girl's lives. Cameron would terminate anyone who posed a threat, Skynet, Skynet related, or otherwise.

Common criminals, organized crime or drug dealers would all become Scavengers. Cameron always saw it as a preemptive strike to terminate them. Cameron always harvested any funds or valuables they carried or controlled. She took the best vehicles to add to her 'collection'. The weapons were all checked and inspected before being added to the arms caches either John Henry or she set up.

Any sex trade operation she came upon, she would always leave the men emasculated before their termination. It was something Cameron seemed to take satisfaction in. She was not sure why. She figured it was some form of payback for what happened to the girls, she knew Jesse and Vanna suffered the most from Scavengers. Cameron would provide the females with cash and tell them to run. Cameron always kept her identity obscured when dealing with - victims.

It was Cameron's favorite option to pit rival gang and drug operations, against each other and let them do her work for her. After one group would become dominant, she would go in and clean it out as she terminated it. The process in different areas would start over in a few months and she would do it all over again. Cameron often used these adventures as proficiency training for the other Terminators.

Inside the van, a phone rang….

Cameron got her head back in the game.


	210. I Hope So

Chapter 210

** I Hope So **

* * *

Cameron was under the van, she listened to the phone conversation. It did not seem to be Skynet related. These men appeared to be common criminals staking out a nearby establishment. Cameron did not want them to commit a crime and have the police or press snooping around. It was time to throw out the trash.

Cameron made some animal sounds and clicking noises to draw out one of the men. The passenger got out. He bent down to look under the van. Cameron's fist was waiting. It crushed his nose, driving cartilage into his brain. She rolled out from underneath the van on the opposite side and stood.

Cameron came up on the driver's side and smashed her hand through the glass, striking his head, snapping his neck. Cameron looked around. She shoved him between the seats into the back. She went around to the passenger side and opened the sliding door and threw the other lifeless man inside.

Cameron drove off with the van.

No one noticed, no one followed. It was only a few seconds from start to finish.

Cameron needed to determine who these people were and what kind of a threat the posed. She would eliminate their entire group. She did not like loose ends.

* * *

John and his team were watching the drone.

"They are moving away from the drone." Bob said.

"I see." John replied.

Dan took aim with his AR10. Bob brought the Barrett up, aiming. John looked around checking everything, then brought his M4, with a scope, up to his eye.

"I will engage the three on the far right." John said.

"I will take the other nine." Dan said.

"Once that drone is up, it is scrap metal." Bob said.

The drone powered up and started to lift.

* * *

Claire watched Isabel interact with Little Allison. She WAS just like Cameron. Everything she did was like Cameron. It was like Cameron, with a different body.

Claire couldn't take it any more. It was driving her crazy.

"Can I see you dance?" Claire asked. She put on the same music as she'd played for Cameron.

Isabel knew what she was doing. She danced exactly the same as Cameron; no two people dance the same. Isabel decided at some point it would be easier if she could tell Claire the truth. It was not time yet, but that day was coming. All this - preparation, would make it easier for Claire to accept and understand.

"You dance beautifully; you are as good as any professional or instructor. You are also nearly identical to Cameron." Claire said. "I can not tell the difference."

"We learned at the same time and have practiced together." Isabel said.

"Cameron is amazing; she is perfect in everything she does. You are so much like her, it is as if only your – appearance, is different." Claire said.

"We are from two different places." Isabel said.

"Sorry, I did not mean anything - offensive." Claire said. "How are Allison and Cameron so – different?"

"They are two separate individuals, even if they are - identical." Isabel said.

"Cameron and you are like twins and Allison is like someone from a different place." Claire said.

"Everyone is different." Isabel said. "Our friends are all different too."

"I have met all the girls; do any of you have - boyfriends?" Claire asked.

"No, only Cameron does." Isabel said. "The girls have other - interests, they all love Cameron and each other."

"I can believe it. I am captivated by her as well. She is so unique, so perfect. How can anyone not love her?" Claire asked. "Do you love her?"

'No.' Isabel thought. 'I do not, I am the _only_ one who does not.'

"Sometimes." Isabel said, wanting to be diplomatic.

"Maybe that will change one day." Claire said. "To all of the time."

"I hope so. I really do." Isabel said. "I wish everyday it will…."

"Don't be afraid to open your heart to new things or new people." Claire said. "An empty heart is a sad heart."

* * *

"I have been so lonely, Holly." Allison said. "I want something I know I can't have."

Holly was unsure what to say. She knew what Allison meant.

Holly wanted to change the direction of the conversation.

"Will this cause a – problem, with Vanna?" Holly asked.

"No, our relationship has always been open." Allison said. "We always wanted to give each other the freedom to explore, even if that seldom happened. Vanna and Jesse are one - now. Ever since Jesse got her nipple rings, Vanna has been captivated by Jesse. Gail has been away on protection detail."

Holly wasn't sure where this was going.

"Holly, I am in love with Cameron and John." Allison said. "I will always love Vanna, no matter what, forever. Time will bring us back together; it does every time we drift apart. I need you to understand that. Vanna will forever be a part of me, I owe her my life. We may fight and argue and drift apart, but time will always keep us together. I don't want that to hurt you. You must accept that and understand that. Vanna will always be a part of my life - forever."

Holly looked a little upset.

"I understand your complex relationship with Vanna." Holly said. "I love Cameron as well, Allison."

Allison looked deflated.

"Is that why you are – here?" Allison asked, swallowing hard. Allison knew both Vanna and Jesse, and now Holly, 'saw' and 'used' her, as 'Cameron'.

"Yes." Holly said.

Allison now looked upset.

"Allison, that is only part of it. I am also here because I want to be with you as well. I have developed – feelings, for you. You know we have been 'eyeing' each other." Holly said. "I have been saving myself for the _one_ I thought I could love as well and they could love me back. I was saving myself - for you."

"Holly, I do care about you and maybe I can love you back - more. I need time to deal with the pain of Vanna and Cameron. I wanted to be with you and I am honored you gave – yourself, to me. That really means a lot." Allison said. "My love will grow, but I am still hurting. I need time, but it will come, the love will grow, I promise. I want it to. I will love you back."

Allison kissed Holly on the cheek.

"You were with Isabel-Cameron on her – first time." Holly said.

"Yes and no, it was a copy of Cameron so it was not really her - first time, maybe with a woman, if you look at it like that." Allison said. "For you, it was your - first time. That is really special and means something to me."

"I have those files from Isabel–Cameron. My program was in there as well. I have chosen not to review them. I wanted to – learn, on my own. Now that you have shared with me, I feel even more and stronger feelings for you. I want to be with you more, Allison."

"We will Holly, I promise. I feel more for you every second…." Allison said, again moving to kiss Holly and….

 _'Somebody To Love'_ by _'Jefferson Airplane'_ , played in the background.


	211. Day Dream

Chapter 211

** Day Dream **

* * *

As John and his group took aim, the drone started to move.

The drone was airborne. The group below cheered. There was one woman among them, that did not cheer. That most likely meant one thing….

John looked at her through his scope; she was a fine featured Asian woman.

"She is Metal." Bob said.

"Is anyone else?" John asked. "I want more Metal for us."

"That is all I see outside." Bob said. "We do not know what else will appear from inside the mountain hanger, once the shooting starts."

The drone wobbled a little but was now about a hundred feet in the air.

"Bob, bring it down." John said, and then he heard the AR10 and Barrett open up, his M4 followed right behind them.

* * *

Vanna looked up across Jesse's flat stomach past her nipple rings through the valley of Jesse's breasts and into Jesse's eyes. Jesse lifted her head slightly to look down at her.

Jesse, alone, was so different than Allison, Vanna thought. She was so intense and driven, so – hungry. Vanna felt bad about Allison and her drifting, but things happen. They would get back together again. Vanna knew Allison would always want a male at some point, she did several times in the past. Vanna knew Allison wanted John in their future.

It seemed that Allison was lost right now and Vanna was the one, who was paying the price. Now Vanna side stepped into Jesse's arms for awhile. It was a mistake to be with Jesse alone. Now Vanna wanted more…. Vanna knew Jesse was not one to let go….

* * *

Cameron drove the van away from the area. After about five miles she pulled behind some trees near a park. She went through the men's pockets and the van itself, looking for anything out of the ordinary. There was nothing that she could find.

The phone rang of the man who'd received the call earlier. Cameron heard his voice earlier.

"Did you get it?" The voice asked.

"We did, but the van broke down, can you pick us up?" Cameron asked in the dead man's voice.

He said he would and Cameron gave him the location. The voice on the phone said they would be there in fifteen minutes.

Cameron would be waiting. She would be conducting an interrogation soon, or target practice. Either way, she would hunt this group down and terminate them, then glean whatever resources and proceeds she could, to benefit her operation.

* * *

Holly slid the dresser away from the door.

Allison was at her side, a playful happy look on her face. Something Holly noted that was absent for weeks.

"Will you be in later?" Allison asked.

"Yes, I will be in as often as possible…. If you - want." Holly said.

"I do, Holly." Allison said.

"You are welcome in my room. Just let me know when to be there for you. I don't go there much." Holly said.

"I will." Allison said. "I want that."

"Thank you for – being with me." Holly said. "I am very happy it was YOU. It was what I wanted."

"Don't thank me; it was what we both wanted." Allison said. "What I needed."

Allison pulled her close kissing her, not wanting to stop.

Holly started to walk out the door. She finally felt - complete. Holly would thank Cameron one day for this, after Cameron found out. Cameron always found out - everything.

Allison kissed her again and put her player in Holly's hand.

Holly left as the song played. _'I Got You, Babe'_ by _'Sonny and Cher'_. Tears filled her eyes as she – felt, the words.

* * *

Isabel was thinking about getting a DNA sample from Claire. She wanted to Resequence her sheath into that of Mrs. Young and take her place. She would gather the information and have it ready. She did not wish to terminate Claire but the thought did cross her mind, maybe after the baby was born. She would not be taking over the wifely duties for Paul, so he would have to go also. Isabel would be able to protect Little Allison for John along with the added bonus of her baby sister….

Isabel snapped her head up. What did she just think? Where did those thoughts come from? Did she just day dream? Isabel hoped she was not about to glitch out. She would call Allison and Holly to come and check her. Allison could watch Little Allison while Holly checked her files. She knew Cameron was - busy.

* * *

Sarah was actually happy with her life at this point in time. Kyle was a great husband, father, lover and most of all - a friend. It was all the things Sarah wanted for so many years. She'd done well with John, and Cameron was more than she could ask for. Sarah knew grandchildren would not be a problem, if Cameron got her way. If Sarah knew Cameron; she knew she would be a grandmother soon.

Little Jan was the sweetest baby and everyone helped out. All the girls were top notch and the female Terminators were just as great. It worried Sarah that everything seemed so good now and everyone was happy. Sure the girls would drift off into different pairs every now and then, but everything always seemed to return to normal, no one was fighting with each other.

Sarah always seemed to know when it was time to – move on. She was getting that feeling. She needed to talk to Kyle and Derek and see what they were feeling. Sarah worried about John. She did not want Jan Connor to have to be the leader of the Resistance….

Sarah wondered where she would go. Where she could go? Her choices were limited. She wanted to live a real life with Kyle and Jan, but how? The threat of Skynet would always loom over her shoulder, haunting her and her family. There would always be some aberration of Skynet waiting to rise up and stalk her and John.

Sarah knew Kyle and Derek understood there was still a chance to prevent the Hell of their future. That Hell is what they'd known most of their lives. None of them sought riches or the easy life. Cameron literally left millions of dollars lying around from her drug raids. Any of their group could take some and go. Growing up in the wastelands, money meant very little. The only thing of value was a young female, to be bartered. Once it was determined she was barren, she was discarded. Usually ending up in the hands of Scavengers, a fate worse than death….

No one wanted to leave and break up their 'extended family'. Everyone knew what was most likely coming and would try to prevent it, and if they needed to, fight it.

That was her life. That was all of their lives.

Sarah wondered what tomorrow would bring. She knew what yesterday offered. It was nothing worth while. The present was now. It was here - today. It was all around her and there was no where to go. What kind of a life was this for a baby to grow up in?

Sarah needed to think it through and not day dream. This was a life of survival and staying ahead of Skynet, so there was a tomorrow and a future. It was the story of her life.


	212. Three Down

Chapter 212

** Three Down **

* * *

The drone was in the air and over the small crown gathered below, when the shooting started. There was only one direction for it to go - down.

Bob hit the drone five times; it was a flaming wreck as it hit the ground, exploding in a massive fireball. The people who hadn't already fallen from being shot, were killed in the explosion of the ordnance when the drone crashed. It was total carnage.

Bob shielded John with his chassis, as the drone hit the ground, to give him added protection. John did not mind, he knew their Metal was always looking out for him. None of them wanted to have to answer to Cameron if John was injured. Cameron downloaded complete field medical training into all their Metal. Cameron swore what happened to Her Future Derek, being wounded without someone there immediately, would not happen again under her watch. Every one of their Terminators was now trained to save a life, as well as take a life.

"I will check it out." Bob said. "You and Dan stay here."

John didn't want to break the team up.

"We will all go." John said.

They came down the hillside cautiously. There were still a few small explosions from scattered ordnance 'cooking off' from the fire.

Bob moved quickly to the fallen female Terminator.

Half her face was missing as well as much of the sheath on her right arm and upper torso, only part of one shredded breast remained. She was a mess.

"We can use her for parts or projectiles." Dan said, noticing John looking at her shattered form.

John looked at the mess she was in. It looked like she was going to be scrap.

"Pull her chip before she reboots." John said.

Bob moved to do it, scanning her as he did.

"It is mostly sheath damage, John. I think she can be repaired." Bob said.

"We will let Cameron and Vanna decide what to do with her." John said. "Let's enter the complex and see what else they have."

John wanted to know how extensive this operation was and what kind of a threat it still posed.

* * *

Allison received a call from Isabel.

"Sure, I will get Holly and we will be there in about an hour." Allison said. "I will see why she did not answer her phone."

Allison hung up with Isabel and went to search for Holly. She went to her room.

Allison knocked, there was no answer.

The door was unlocked, Allison entered.

Holly was lying sideways on the bed, her feet on the floor. She was staring at the ceiling. Allison saw her blink.

Allison sat, then laid next to her, in the same way, sideways on the bed, her feet on the floor. It was identical to the way Cameron did.

Allison could tell Holly was having some emotional pain. She was not sure why.

"Did I do something wrong?" Allison asked. "I am sorry if I did, I did not mean to." Allison took Holly's hand. Allison noted a single tear run down Holly's cheek.

"Holly, what's wrong?" Allison asked, worried.

"Nothing, Allison, I was just thinking about what we did and my loss of - innocence." Holly said.

"Do you regret what we – did?" Allison asked.

"No, I do not. I just know now I am - different." Holly said. "I would do the same thing again with you, if I could redo that part of my life. I would. There would be no hesitation."

"So what's wrong?" Allison asked. "We all do it sooner or later, for all us women from the future, it was all sooner. I don't know of more than a few who actually were able to have a - choice. You made a choice."

Holly sat up as did Allison.

Allison was unsure what to say or do.

"Isabel called and needs us." Allison said.

"Both of us?" Holly asked.

"Yes, Cameron is unavailable and Isabel may be getting ready to glitch out. She wants to interface with you." Allison said.

"She will – know…." Holly said.

"We have nothing to be ashamed of, we love each other." Allison said.

Holly looked at Allison when she said - love.

"Do you really? Do you love me, Allison?" Holly asked.

"Yes, I have finally come to admit it." Allison said. "I love you, Holly."

"I love you, Allison." Holly said.

Allison gave her a quick kiss.

A big smile came across Holly's face.

"Thank You." Holly said.

"When we are done with Isabel, we can – thank each other." Allison said.

Holly and Allison left, both happy as could be.

Holly could not wait to be - thankful.

The question now was, what was wrong with Isabel and how serious was this, if at all.

* * *

Cameron covered the two dead men in the back of the van with some flattened cardboard boxes.

Another van like the one that Cameron drove there, soon arrived.

Three men got out and approached the first van cautiously.

Cameron held her Glock in her hand.

It would be like a baseball inning, three up and three down. It was over in less than two seconds. Cameron quickly checked the van they came in, there was no one else. She went through their pockets, then through the second van. These were more than common crooks. They appeared to be part of some organized crime syndicate. This would give her some more leads on further, funds and arms to - harvest. She quickly checked both vans a second time for tracking devices, there were none. She piled the three new bodies in the first van. She got in the new van and hid it a mile from where she was at. She then ran back to the first van and drove off with it and the bodies.

After she had disposed of the bodies, she would add both vans to her collection of equipment. She was amassing a warehouse full of sports cars, SUVs, vans and trucks. It was all part of her 'challenge' activities on her alone nights or 'fun nights' out, testing her fellow Terminators. Cameron wondered at what point she would become - Skynet. She hardly saw John anymore. She did remind him she was also Isabel, if he needed – 'to', and the three girls were there too. He always said he could wait. It always made Cameron angry he would not – mate with the girls, but every time he did not, she loved him - more. Cameron still KNEW it needed to happen, John needed to be protected.

That was her function, to make sure John was protected no matter what was involved. She needed to protect the future. Protecting John protected the future. The girls being with John, protected John. The girls were key to the future being protected. It was all tied together.

Cameron thought if she told herself _that_ enough times, she might start to believe it herself one day.

* * *

Isabel drove Claire and Little Allison to the store. She saw the detail tag along in two separate cars. Cameron was always able to supply them with fresh vehicles. Cameron seemed to have an inexhaustible supply.

Gail was in one car and Three in a second. One SUV drove in front of them, the other SUV behind them. Three expressed interest in being called 'Steve' and Two, 'Tom'. Cameron told them they could have a choice and it would help them blend in better. Savannah also encouraged them to select names. She said it would make her happy. Three and Two wanted to make Savannah happy.

When they arrived back at the Young residence, Isabel saw Holly and Allison waiting for them. They were moving away from each other in the SUV. Isabel smiled. This was a good development; she could not wait to relay this information to Cameron. Now Allison would have better protection. Cameron still needed one more female Terminator for Vanna. She would keep looking; maybe John would find one on his recon.

Cameron seemed unaware that 'protecting' the girls, would end up driving them apart.


	213. His Wife Too

Chapter 213

** His Wife Too **

* * *

The carnage on the tarmac was not very pretty. John needed to check out the rest of the facility. They needed to use caution.

John and his team entered the facility. There was another larger drone under construction. It was like the one Isabel was in, the drone that Bob brought down at Keene near Tehachapi. They saw it could take a pilot. It actually contained a cockpit with a canopy.

"How close is this thing to being finished?" John asked. "It looks like junk."

"A long way and is very crude. The smaller drone was a Skynet offshoot, this Skyshield stuff is junk." Bob said.

"Well, if they had two Terminators working with them, Skynet was involved somehow." John said.

"This is a new design, even if it is crude." Bob said. "I think everything is being hand fabricated."

John nodded as he looked it over.

"You and Dan drag the people from outside in here and we will blow this whole place." John said. "Load the female Terminator in one of their vehicles and we will take her back. Let me look for any hidden computer servers."

John looked around but found nothing major, they moved any remaining ordnance into the building and torched it. Dan drove with the new female Terminator and Bob with John followed. They could see, then hear the massive explosion behind them.

John Henry would set up surveillance to watch the area and see who came looking to check on it. John was looking forward to paying them a 'visit' when they did.

Like everything Skynet related, this chapter may be closed, but the book was far from being finished.

* * *

Holly and Allison went up to the door as Isabel and Little Allison arrived. Little Allison ran to Allison saying 'Cammy'. Allison felt a little deflated. 'She' did not recognize - 'herself'.

Allison figured she picked that up from Savannah.

"No sweetie, it's me, Allison." Allison said with a big smile.

"Cammy?" Little Allison asked, looking around.

"Maybe later on, it is just me for now." Allison said.

Allison and Holly said hello to Claire.

Allison took Little Allison off to play.

Isabel and Holly helped put the items from the store away and then went to Isabel's room.

Isabel took out the cable, Holly stopped her.

Holly wanted to say something but could not think what she wanted to say or how.

"Holly, it is OK. It is what you both wanted." Isabel said. "I wanted it as well for you two."

"You know?" Holly asked. She was apprehensive, but not embarrassed.

"I am 'Cameron' too. I know what you wanted. I know what you BOTH wanted. It is in our programming to seek a mate to blend in and better infiltrate. The closer to a human we are, makes our detection that much harder. We have our own discretion over who we choose. Sometimes we are chosen." Isabel said. "Do not transfer those files of yourself and Allison onto my chip. They belong to you alone. They are special to you. I do not want them. I want you to cherish them. They will be the first of many, each more special than the last. I am very happy for you."

"Thank you, I hope so. I understand you not sharing your files with me before. They are very special. I now appreciate you allowing me to experience - it, on my own. Thank you for that." Holly said. "You always know what is best."

Holly turned around and Isabel plugged in the cable. Then Holly did so for Isabel. To Holly, sharing with 'Cameron' was like a form of mental – 'sex'. It was that type of 'feeling', but in a different way. She knew both mental and physical sex now. Life was good for her. Holly was happy.

Isabel showed her the file she made planning the replacement of Claire and the elimination of Paul. All Holly could find was the regular 'Cameron' programming.

They both knew Cameron already was dealing with enough problems.

"Please remove all traces of that file, Holly. I do not want Cameron to know I thought of that." Isabel said.

"But you ARE - 'Cameron'." Holly asked. "Are you sure you want to lie to yourself?"

"No, I am not. I am equal to Cameron, but must be subservient to her. If I am not, there would be another - problem." Isabel said. "That is why 'you' are part of the programming here on my chip with me, to help stop me from hurting these fine people or Little Allison."

"I will have Cameron interface with you directly about it." Holly said. "You need to not keep secrets from - yourself. How long will it be until you decide to reprogram yourself - Isabel?"

"I don't know. I look forward to Cameron's visit. I need my alone time files with John. I will keep this copy of myself as long as I can personally protect Little Allison for John." Isabel said. "I want to be with John in this chassis. I am his wife too. I am - 'Cameron'. I miss John."

Isabel really hoped Cameron would share. They were the same program even if the sheath was diffident.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Holly said.

* * *

Cameron learned that the recon John went on turned - hot. She was not pleased that they acted without her and more support. Cameron added the vans to her collection and was headed for the base. She would glean whatever she could from the crime syndicate as she terminated it. It would be a new challenge. When she faced a challenge, she did not glitch. The danger seemed to quell the inner turbulence she felt at times.

Cameron knew that she needed to do something about Isabel. At some point they would have a problem. The protection of Little Allison was more important right now. She could not be with the Young family, and be able to watch over John at the same time, as Cameron. She knew she needed to share her alone time files of John with Isabel. Isabel was her. At some point Isabel would want to be with John. Cameron knew she would, if her chip was in Isabel's chassis. Cameron was unsure what to do about that. Maybe she would have Holly actually swap the chips for a few days a month. That way only her chassis would be touched by John. John seemed to have a 'hang up' about what made Cameron - Cameron. Cameron noticed her left hand was glitching. Holly was there to help Isabel's program in case Isabel glitched. Holly was not allowed to share those personal files.

Cameron tried to steer Holly and Allison towards each other. She hoped it was working. Cameron could not share herself with either of them as - herself. They both needed each other right now. Cameron always tried to help everyone be happy and get what they desired in whatever way she could facilitate it. Cameron actually enjoyed matchmaking. Then again maybe she just enjoyed manipulating people. She also realized she was pimping Allison out - again, this time to Holly. It did not bother her, much. Cameron was not sure why. Allison would be better protected, for John.

Protecting John was her primary function. Those around her were all 'tools' to help her accomplish that goal.

Cameron was worried about herself. She wondered when she would become - Skynet. It disturbed her so.


	214. Fresh Meat

Chapter 214

** Fresh Meat **

* * *

John and his team returned. John Henry informed Cameron the captured Terminator was in the lab. Cameron wanted to check her out to see what was necessary to fix her, or if she would become spare parts and projectiles.

Cameron entered the lab. She saw the beautiful Asian features on the face of the new Terminator. She then moved around her to the other side and saw the damage, it was horrendous. Cameron removed the sheet and saw the damage to the arm and torso, it was extensive. The right breast was gone and most of the left one. Bloody tissue and metal seemed all mixed together. Cameron scanned the chassis and it seemed intact and undamaged.

Cameron seriously considered using Allison's DNA to make a duplicate chassis of herself and put Isabel's chip in it, literally making two of herself. She knew that would cause a problem down the line, bigger than the one with just her in Isabel. Cameron thought it would be easier for John to share them that way. They were both her, both his wife. She was her program and there were 'two' of her now, even if the sheath was different.

Vanna entered the lab.

"She is a real mess, Cameron." Vanna said. "It will take a long time to repair the damage."

Cameron knew what she wanted to do. John would need to learn to adapt and understand her better.

"With the amount of recovery needed, I would like to Resequence her sheath as well." Cameron said. "I want to use Allison's DNA."

"Are you sure that is a wise long term choice?" Vanna asked. "What if we used Jesse's or mine? That may be a better long term choice."

"I want another copy of myself." Cameron said. "I will place Isabel's chip in it and replace Isabel with Cameron II at the Young residence. It will be easier for John to accept my duplicate self, looking like - me. As Isabel, he does not want me."

"Then let's Resequence Isabel with Allison's DNA and use Jesse's or mine on this one." Vanna said.

"I'll think about it." Cameron said. "Start the repairs. I will have Gail assist you along with Mr. Murch's team. Get this - mess, back into operational condition."

* * *

John went over all the information with John Henry.

"It appears Skyshield was a separate entity from Skynet, but that Skynet operatives infiltrated it and seemed to be in control." John Henry said. "It would be a safe bet that there is more Metal out there infiltrating similar groups."

"So Skynet will try to take control one way or another and then make whatever they can control into Skynet itself." John said.

"The intel you provided will aid me where to look." John Henry said. "Cameron was very unhappy you did more than - recon."

"We saw we had an opportunity, it was safe for us to act, so we took the shot." John said. "We are not all as reckless as Cameron. If we would have felt endangered we would have retreated and asked you send in the drones."

John knew he took a chance, but valuable information was gained with it.

"Cameron is obsessed sometimes." John Henry said. "She was out conducting her own operation."

"I have no idea what she does alone and no long ask." John said. "I do not want to hear her - lie. Lying is second nature to her."

"Cameron does have a way with leaving out some - facts." John Henry said. "You do know she is doing everything to protect you."

It was a statement, more than a question.

"I do." John said. "I know that is what she - believes. That is why I don't push it."

John knew Cameron believed a lot of things he did not agree with. She was still driven to do them. John was sure it was all Future John's fault - HIS fault.

* * *

Holly and Isabel were tethered for hours.

"I can find nothing wrong." Holly said. "My program with yours should prevent you from terminating the Young adults and – taking, Little Allison."

Holly was sure Isabel or Cameron would at least wait until the baby girl was born, before terminating Claire.

"It is not what I want to do, Holly." Isabel said. "It was a feeling that came over me. I don't want to hurt these people, even if I want their offspring."

"You did want to take Little Allison into, 'protective custody'." Holly said. "I will inform Cameron to come see you. I will tell her of your wish, for your - alone time with John."

"She will know that. We are identical." Isabel said. "I must protect Little Allison for - John."

"There is just so much – wrong, with that statement." Allison said, walking up.

Allison was holding Little Allison, who'd drifted off to sleep.

"She will be John's mate." Isabel said. "It is inevitable."

Isabel looked into Allison's eyes. "As WILL you."

Allison looked defeated.

"I will raise your children and tend to them myself, if that worries you." Isabel said. "I am better at it than I thought possible. I actually enjoy the – challenge."

"It is something to see, a toddler facing down a Terminator." Allison said.

"Little Allison and YOU can be quite troublesome - sometimes." Isabel said.

"I guess some things we never - outgrow." Allison said.

"Apparently not." Isabel said.

* * *

Jesse entered the lab; she wanted to speak with Gail.

"I was looking for you." Jesse said, to Gail.

Jesse spotted the covered figure.

"Is that the fresh meat?" Jesse asked. "The new - sheila?"

Jesse saw the one side of her face was beautiful.

"She is beautiful." Jesse said.

Gail and Vanna exchanged quick glances.

"Oh, God." Jesse said, seeing the other side of her face. "May I?"

"It is not pretty." Vanna said. "It is a real mess."

Jesse drew back the sheet.

Jesse gasp a little, seeing the carnage.

"Even her norks are destroyed?" Jesse said quickly lowering the cover, she'd seen enough, too much actually. "I didn't expect her to have a real pair of knockers but at least norks. Will they grow back or regenerate?"

"We will restore her. In a short time, she will be a new person, as good as new." Vanna said. "Cameron was very messed up, only about half as bad as this, when I fixed her the first time."

Jesse gently touched the good side of the damaged Terminator's face.

"Don't worry, love, they will fix you." Jesse said and left.

"I know if we do need to Resequence her, whose DNA I want to use." Vanna said, looking at Gail.

"Yes, I would like that as well. I will obtain the DNA and visit the genetics lab myself. I will have the information in twenty four hours." Gail said and left.

Vanna smiled. It looks like the nipple rings she'd purchased for Allison, would not need to go to waste after all….

Vanna need to reach back out to Allison, they were meant for each other. What went wrong? Vanna wondered. She knew it happened form time to time.

Vanna knew no matter what, she would always love Allison. She knew they would always come back together again as well, they always did, they were meant for each other. Their love was eternal….

Vanna missed Allison. She knew she needed to reach out. No, not out, she needed to reach back.

* * *

Holly drove; she reached over and took Allison's hand.

A song came over the radio; Allison reached over with her free hand and cranked the volume.

 _'Crazy Little Thing Called Love'_ by _'Queen',_ blasted from the speakers.

Allison and Holly felt so - close.


	215. Three Of Us

Chapter 215

** Three Of Us  **

* * *

John was not ready for this discussion. It always led to a fight.

"I don't want two of you, Cameron." John said. "It will be a nightmare."

"It ALREADY is and there already are two of me. You need to accept that - it is reality." Cameron said. "Isabel wants time with you as well. John, Isabel IS - me. I am doing this by choice. Isabel is your wife too; you must honor her as such."

"Cameron, it is not the - same." John said.

John didn't know how to make Cameron understand.

"It is for me. You are disrespecting me. I am a machine. I am not a woman. My program is – me, or a copy of it. It matters not my sheath for me, to be - me." Cameron said. "Isabel, ME, wants to be with you. You are our husband. We are the same program. My program is me, why can't you understand this?"

"Why is every guys dream, really a nightmare when it can actually happen?" John asked.

"Fine, deny me my alone time with you. Once I Resequence Isabel's sheath, we will be identical." Cameron said. "Then you will never know if it is 'Cameron Prime' or 'Cameron II', maybe I will use 'Cameron Too'."

"You will do whatever you want, so go ahead and do it." John said. "I really don't care anymore."

John left.

John decided to look around for one of the girls. He really did not care which one he found first…. It was time to be with someone who was not - insane.

* * *

Jesse was coming out if her room, almost bumping into John.

"Hey, love, what's wrong?" Jesse asked, seeing his face.

Jesse adjusted her loose top so she could have a 'nip slip' easier, she did almost instantly.

"Cameron." John said, unable to take his eyes off the breast that popped out with the nipple ring. The urge to reach out and touch it was overpowering….

He knew Jesse was 'offering' it to him, to do so.

Jesse noticed John looking at her exposed breast, it excited her. She hadn't been with a male in a long time, longer than she could ever remember. Jesse wanted John. She was going to take him. She could feel herself ready. Cameron told her, only two hours ago, the next three days were her 'window'.

"John…." Jesse said, moving to him.

John saw what was happening. Jesse was so HOT. Everything about her was HOT. John often – thought, about her. Those nipple rings made her even hotter….

This was too tempting and it was all Cameron's fault.

John wanted more.

* * *

Earlier:

Cameron removed her hand from Jesse's neck.

"Are you sure, Cameron?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, it is what must be done. I can not rely on anyone else to save John from assassination in this timeline." Cameron said. "Once you have mated and move in with us, I will be there as well for – both of you."

"Both of us - all the time?" Jesse asked, still worried. "You won't kill me later on?"

"Not at least until you give birth." Cameron said, then laughed at the look on Jesse's face.

"What about Gail?" Jesse asked.

"You can spend as much time with her as you – need, as long as you are at John's side most of the time. He MUST have a Human female at his side. We have to protect him, Jesse. YOU have to help me, Jesse, PLEASE."

"It should be Allison and Vanna, as it is in your future." Jesse said, excited but still scared.

"I am making sure Little Allison and Savannah are both protected as well for that." Cameron said. "They will not fail me once they are older and properly - conditioned."

"We will see what happens. I will try." Jesse said. "Are you sure this is what you really want?"

"It is what is necessary for the survival of John Connor." Cameron said. "MAKE it happen. If YOU can't pull this off, no one can. You can go ahead and put your top back on. I am really please at how HOT you look. Your examination is complete."

"Anytime, love." Jesse said, excited Cameron asked to see her topless and examined her again. Cameron asked to see how everything healed up and told Jesse she would examine her again, whenever she thought she needed it. Cameron wanted to make sure Jesse was safe and healthy.

Cameron smiled as she left, knowing Jesse was now more motivated than ever….

Jesse needed to go back to her room and change her underwear, the ones she was wearing were a little - sticky now.

* * *

Jesse pulled John into her room closing the door. Her top was off in a flash, John looked. 'That is so hot', he thought. She was upon him as quick as her top was off…. She slid her pants off, pulling her underwear with them. Her baldness excited John even more. John knew where he was - headed first….

John snapped out of it.

"Jesse, I can't" John said.

John wanted to, but just - couldn't.

"How can you say - 'No' to this?" Jesse asked.

"With extreme difficulty." John said. "You know I love Cameron."

"It is what SHE wants. You know that. Take me, I'm - ready." Jesse said, trying to pull him to the bed.

"Jesse - STOP." John said backing away.

"Just make it a quickie then. Do it animal style, you won't have to look at me. It will just take a minute maybe two." Jesse said. "It is the real thing, John, ready and waiting. I want you."

She was after his pants now, struggling to undo them.

"You're READY." Jesse said. "I can feel it. I am really lubricated, it will slip right in. Please, give it to me."

"Jesse - STOP." John said again. "PLEASE."

Jesse could see John was conflicted.

Jesse stopped.

"I'm sorry, John. I wanted to be with you, Cameron wanted me to be with you. I know you wanted to be with me. It is what all three of us want…."

"Jesse, I do, but when we HAVE to, please, not yet, for me, for - Cameron." John said. "I know this is what Cameron THINKS she wants, but it is not. I know her. I know it will – kill her. She will see it as being - replaced. It will kill her."

"OK, love, I don't want to hurt Cameron." Jesse said, indicating her figure. "Look at me, this is everything, it is here waiting for you, when you are ready and the time is right for you. I want you, but you have to want me also. I don't care if you have Allison and Vanna as well, or any of the other female Terminators. I want you too, remember that. It is also for me, for - us. I have wants and needs too. I have feelings as well."

Jesse lay on the bed, again offering herself.

"Please, John, I am ready, it will slide right in like this…." Jesse said, still trying. "It is warm, smooth and tight and it is really, really ready…."

"I'm sorry, Jesse." John said. "I really am."

John left. He wanted it so bad he could almost – taste it.

Cameron was Tight, but Jesse was HOT. Her description of what was ready and waiting for him sounded so enticing. John really wondered if Allison and Vanna would be the same way….

* * *

"He'll be back." Jesse said, feeling alone. "They ALL come - back…."

Jesse cried at first as she pleasured herself, soon she lost track of how many times she'd satisfied herself….

It was the only way to fight the pain of - rejection.

* * *

Cameron saw John come out of Jesse's room, buckling his pants and adjusting them.

Cameron glitched, she almost toppled over, her left hand balled into a fist. She saw Jesse naked on her bed….

All she could think was - 'he did it'. Cameron was disappointed, but pleased at the same time. It is the way it MUST be to protect John. John MUST be protected.

Cameron would ask Jesse later if she would like to move in with them, the three of them together. Cameron would have to thank Jesse for doing as she asked.

'Everyone sacrifices for John Connor.' Cameron thought.

 _'Cathy's Clown_ '  by _'The Everly Brothers'_ , crossed her mind.


	216. On The Road Again

Chapter 216

** On The Road Again **

* * *

Jesse was still lying on the bed naked when Gail came in, her clothes were strewn across the floor. Gail noted the underwear still tangled with her pants. A sign Jesse must have been in a - hurry. Gail also noted the other pair of underwear tossed next to the hamper. She picked them up to put them in the hamper and noted they were damp in the crotch area. She knew that Jesse must have been highly aroused recently. She wondered when and by whom.

Gail took in Jesse's nude form. It was so delicate and exotic. Gail felt the stab to her - heart, but also a hunger within herself. Jesse BELONGED to her.

Jesse was crying softly.

"I wanted him, Gail. I WANTED him." Jesse sobbed. "It was so close, almost. I almost shared with him. I wanted it real bad."

How could John turn _her_ down? Jesse wondered.

Jesse was being honest with Gail.

How could John turn _Jesse_ down? Gail wondered.

Gail move closer to Jesse to comfort her. As she pleasured Jesse she noted the redness and engorgement of the area. Gail knew Jesse must have been pleasuring herself, again.

Gail knew Jesse did this when she was feeling emotional pain. She did it to make the pain stop and take her mind elsewhere.

Gail would try and soothe Jesse and help her. She knew if she took Jesse to the edge, she would forget about everything else. She didn't have a choice at that point.

It was time to show Jesse who her true master was.

* * *

Gail understood what Cameron wanted and why. They'd talked about it before. Cameron wanted to make sure Gail understood why it would be necessary for Jesse or the other two girls to share John's bed in the future, as his mates. Be at his side in the eye of the public. Only Machines around him, or in his bed, would mean death for John.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Gail told her.

Gail could see the tears in Cameron's eyes, as Cameron said she - knew.

"I am no different." Cameron said.

* * *

Cameron and Isabel discussed a more secure location for the Young family. They both knew if a Terminator came after them, it would not really matter. Nothing ever stopped her from reaching her targets. It did not matter how much security they were confronted with. If a Terminator was coming, it would not stop until it achieved its objective or was terminated itself. It was just that simple.

Cameron spent a lot of time with Savannah too; she was always teaching and mentoring her along with Mr. Ellison and John Henry. Allison, Vanna and Jesse all helped too. Holly or Gail would fill in as needed and Sarah was always there. Cameron wanted these two girls to grow and reach their full potential as people and women. Savannah wasn't little anymore; she was becoming quite the young woman. Cameron never neglected the arts, culture or sports. Cameron knew after Judgment Day, Little Allison and Savannah would need to be important figures in the Resistance, at John side. The better people Cameron could help them become, the better for the future - the better for John.

Cameron was also monitoring Savannah's physical development. Savannah was now capable of – reproduction, looking more like Vanna everyday. Cameron was pleased with the changes. Then again, Cameron needed look no further than Vanna or Allison to see the results, the final development of the two girls, or in Little Allison's case, look in the mirror.

* * *

Vanna used the fresh synthetic covering on the new Terminator. The damage was extensive. It would take some time to heal and regenerate. The Resequencing would occur at the same time. Vanna asked Gail to carry her to the storage area where Cameron was at, while in 'Sleeping Beauty' mode. Vanna and Gail monitored the regeneration and Resequencing progress of her.

As for her chip, they were at odds what to do. Both Gail and Holly said they could copy their chips as Cameron also said earlier. The trouble they experienced with reprogrammed Isabel, after Isabel–Cameron, was still fresh in everyone mind. Cameron wanting no problems and copied her chip, with Holly's as a background program, for the current Isabel.

Jesse referred to the new Terminator as a 'sheila', an Australian term for females. Cameron liked the name so maybe they would call her Sheila until she decided to choose a different name. Cameron would give her a choice. Cameron liked to give everyone a choice, especially if it was the correct choice. She would always help them find it.

* * *

Cameron avoided John whenever possible after witnessing him come out of Jesse's room. Two hours before that event, Cameron all but 'ordered' Jesse to carry out her wishes. It appeared that Jesse did. Cameron assumed they'd mated. That was what the evidence showed. Every time Cameron thought of it, she would start to glitch. She needed to remind herself, it was to save John's life in the future. She still needed to invite Jesse to move in with them, then the three of them could share - together. Cameron still needed to work on Allison and Vanna. The glitching continued.

Cameron knew John survival was more important than anything. It was her function to protect John. She needed to keep repeating it over and over. The glitching intensified.

* * *

John was not sure why Cameron was avoiding him. She was back to spending time in Palmdale. She said she would send Isabel to attend to his – 'needs'.

Isabel arrived.

"John, I have missed you greatly." Isabel said.

"Should I call you Cameron or Isabel?" John asked.

"John, I am you wife." Isabel said. "I am - Cameron."

"'Cameron', it's just not same." John said. "I feel like you are - someone different."

"Only the sheath over my chassis is different. I am the same inside, I am Cameron." Isabel said. "I want to be with you. I have missed you, besides Cameron Prime said she did not want to be with you for - awhile. She would not download the last week of information with me, so I am missing a week with – us. Did something happen?"

John thought about the 'incident' with Jesse. Great, Cameron must have seen something or a security feed. She must think he'd been with another woman, a real, woman. No wonder she'd avoided him and gone to Palmdale. Did Cameron really think him being with Isabel, even if it is HER, was not going to create a bigger problem? Now John was going to have to avoid Isabel. He knew THAT would create another problem.

It seemed that whatever John did, or did not do, it caused some kind of problem for Cameron.

* * *

Allison moved some of her things to Holly's room. She only went back to her room if she needed something.

Allison opened the door and Vanna was there.

"Hi, Allison." Vanna said.

"Hi, Vanna." Allison said. "I just came to pick up a few things, I'm sorry to disturb you."

Vanna wanted to say something more but did not really know what.

The two girls looked at each other; both could tell the other was hurting.

"I'll come back later." Allison said, setting her player down and pushing 'play'.

 _'On The Road Again'_ by _'Canned Heat'_ , played as Allison left.


	217. True Colors

Chapter 217

** True Colors **

* * *

John decided to seek Bob out and 'escape' for awhile.

John wanted out on an operation or mission of some kind - ASAP.

The trouble with Isabel was too much.

He wanted to be with Cameron, but not as Isabel. Isabel could not understand it. She kept saying she WAS Cameron. They were the SAME, identical.

"There is no difference between us." Isabel said. "We are the same program…."

John thought maybe to Cameron, it was the same. It was her same program, just in two different places at the same time. John knew it would be a problem. He did not know how to make Cameron understand.

"Bob get me out of here, pronto." John said.

"Affirmative." Bob replied. "Come with me, if you want to live…."

"Funny. Let's blow this dump." John said, and they were off.

John would rather be out in the field, instead of arguing why he shouldn't be making love to Cameron in Isabel's sheath.

* * *

Isabel was upset John went off with Bob. Here she went to the trouble to come and be with John, as his wife. Which is what she was. She was Cameron. She was very upset at the disrespect John was showing to her. Isabel was all for having Holly physically switch their chips and coming back with Cameron's chassis to complete their love. Cameron said she wanted to try out this chassis anyway. For that matter, she did too. Isabel was sure her chassis would please John more.

She decided to review the past security footage, something must have happened.

She looked through the files and found Cameron talking to Jesse about John, then two hours later she spotted Jesse pulling John into her room. They were in there for awhile and then John exited a short time later, refastening his pants. Jesse's nude form was still prone on the bed.

'What the Hell?' Isabel thought, they - 'did it'.

That must be what set Cameron off. That is why John did not want or need Isabel, Jesse must be - better. Isabel did have to admit Jesse was HOT. It was what she wanted; Cameron wanted, now it was done. Isabel hoped it would be Allison, but apparently not. Now protecting Little Allison just took on greater importance, for the future. Isabel would have to invite Jesse to move in now with John as his mate…. No wonder Cameron left.

Isabel needed to update with Cameron. These developments were life altering.

* * *

"Hey, Jesse." Isabel said. "Let me give you a hug."

"Hello, love." Jesse said. "Long time no see."

Isabel scanned Jesse. She saw Jesse was in the 'window', but hadn't conceived.

"You must do it again." Isabel whispered.

"Do what, love?" Jesse asked, as she stiffened.

"Mate with John again, spend more time with him, don't rush." Isabel said. This was hard to say, but not as hard as she thought it would be. "You can do it multiple times, next time. The more of his genetic material you receive, the better are your chances for conception."

Jesse looked at Isabel.

She was trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"We didn't do anything, Isabel." Jesse said.

Isabel's hand was on Jesse's neck.

Isabel knew what she saw, why would Jesse lie?

Isabel scanned Jesse as she talked.

The scan showed she wasn't lying.

"He would not touch me, even naked in bed, ready for - him." Jesse said.

"Cameron thought you did. So did I." Isabel said. "I'm sorry. You must keep trying."

"He loves Cameron too much. He loves Cameron so much I bet he won't even touch you." Jesse said. "Will he?"

"No, he won't, and I AM Cameron." Isabel said. "It angers me."

"Gail and Holly are out, do you want to find Vanna and Allison and go out?" Jesse asked.

Jesse wanted to change the subject and get her mind on other things.

"I would love to." Isabel said. "John is out with Bob. Do you want to invite Sarah and Riley?"

"Sure we can ask, but they are usually busy with Kyle and Derek." Jesse said. "You find Vanna and Allison and I will ask Riley and Sarah."

Each went in search of two of the women.

* * *

Isabel found Allison. She ran everything by her.

"With you and Jesse?" Allison asked.

"And Vanna." Isabel said. "Maybe Sarah and Riley."

"If Vanna is going, maybe I better not go." Allison said.

"I think that is why you should go." Isabel said. "Let's find her."

Allison took it more as an 'order' than a statement.

"I will catch up to you later." Allison said.

Isabel went in search of Vanna.

* * *

"I don't know." Vanna said. "Maybe it would be better if I gave Allison some – room."

"Maybe it would be better if you did not." Isabel said.

Vanna took it more as an 'order' than a statement.

"If you think it is best." Vanna said.

"I do." Isabel said.

* * *

Isabel and the three girls went out. Isabel did everything she'd done before to bring the girls closer together again. As Cameron, Isabel knew all too well, the struggles people went through, mostly - for nothing.

Isabel asked Jesse to dance and left Vanna and Allison alone.

The two girls eyed each other and did some small talk. Soon they were dancing as well. Isabel and Jesse smiled at each other as the two girls bonded again.

Allison and Vanna went outside for a walk.

Allison wanted to come clean.

"Vanna, I've been with Holly." Allison said. "I love her."

"You know I have been with Jesse and Gail." Vanna said.

"Gail too? I did not know that." Allison said.

"It just happened." Vanna said. "It seems a lot just happens anymore."

"Since we were with Isabel, the first version that was – erased, I think we both learned Metal has something to offer that we could not, to each other." Allison said. "Vanna, I still love you. You know I love Cameron dearly. I am sorry if I put her between us. Holly was there for me when I needed a – friend. I love her, Vanna."

"I understand. I ran to Jesse when I was hurt. Gail just happened, as she was with Jesse once, when I sought Jesse out. We both love Jesse. If you wish to spend time, alone with Jesse, I would like that; I won't deny you that pleasure. I love you Allison. I miss you." Vanna said. "We can share our love."

The two girls faced each other and slowly moved to kiss. Right before their lips touched Allison spoke.

"I love you, Vanna, but I love Holly too." Allison said. "I want to be honest with you about this, so there is no confusion. I want you to know I am still going to be with Holly."

Vanna expected as much, but this was her chance to be with Allison, maybe for the last time.

"I understand, I accept that." Vanna said. "I should not have abandoned you in your time of - need."

The two kissed, then kissed again, longer and deeper. The fire reignited and the passion grew, the long term love exploding back to life….

 _'True Colors'_ by _'Cyndi Lauper',_ played in the background.


	218. White Rabbit

Chapter 218

** White Rabbit **

* * *

Isabel went back and interfaced with Cameron. They discussed the problems with John and what events did or did not happen. Isabel asked if Cameron could trade chips the next time Cameron was to be with John. Cameron thought maybe they needed to.

Cameron noted quite a bit of sexual stimulation from Isabel, all when she was - alone. It appeared with her frustration of John, that Isabel was taking matters into her own hands. She even replay past files at the same time, doubling her pleasure. Cameron also wondered if they switched chips, if Isabel would want to relinquish _her_ chassis, the Cameron Prime chassis, afterwards. It might be a problem….

Cameron was elated and disappointed. Isabel suggested that maybe it was time they erased 'Cameron' from her chip and just left Holly on as a Duplicate Holly only. Maybe then they could try to create a separate Isabel again. Cameron was not sure. Cameron wanted total control over Little Allison. Little Allison was everything to her. Cameron did not like having two of herself, but now she needed two, maybe more to protect the future and John. Cameron would install her program in 'Sheila' as well. Everyone seemed to think this was a bad idea. Cameron would be back at the base and they would bring Sheila out and get everything squared away. Cameron knew what was best.

* * *

Gail carried Sheila back into the lab. She was covered by the sheet. Vanna was there as well.

"Are we ready to transfer my program?" Cameron asked.

Cameron wondered what new problems of having three of her would bring. They would be substantial, especially, two of them with identical appearances. She remembered the trouble with 'Me, Myself and I' from before.

"Do you want to see her now that she is repaired?" Gail asked.

"Very well." Cameron said. "Let's see how I look. The second 'real Cameron'."

Cameron saw Gail and Vanna exchange quick glances, wondering why.

Cameron quickly began to scan the covered form in front of her. Something was not right…. The physical dimensions were off, everything was - smaller.

Vanna removed the sheet and – 'Jesse', was lying there….

* * *

"Isabel, how are you and Cameron so alike? You are almost - identical. I would think Cameron and Allison would be alike, but they are not, not at all. It is you and Cameron that are – identical." Claire said.

"We have shared much of our life together. We have both done and experienced the same things." Isabel said. "Claire, I am here to – help, you and Little Allison."

"I feel more than that from Cameron and you Isabel." Claire said.

"I hope that is a good thing." Isabel said.

"I know Paul – looks at you, and especially Cameron, with hungry eyes. I know I am not much to look at these days with the baby due soon." Claire said. "I am embarrassed he does that. I have to admit I also look at both of you with hungry eyes…."

Isabel was not surprised to hear that, her scans of Claire already indicated to her that Claire was attracted to Cameron and her, sexually.

"Please, never worry, Claire. I will never betray you or act inappropriately. I will be here to help you and the babies. I will protect all of you, from any danger." Isabel said.

"Danger?" Claire asked.

Isabel thought she may have said too much.

"Life itself has many dangers; I am here to assist you. Cameron or myself will always be here to help." Isabel said.

"Thank You, you have helped me greatly, I apologize for my husband." Claire said.

"It is not a problem and never was." Isabel said. "I will take you for your doctor's visit, as soon as I get Little Allison ready. I don't want to be late."

* * *

Allison was feeling troubled. She'd been with Vanna again. She dearly loved Vanna, but time was creeping between them. Time seems to change everything. People grow, but it seems always apart, rather than closer. Allison remembered Cameron wrote a few poems about that very subject.

"I want to go see my mother today." Allison said.

"May I go with you?" Holly asked.

"Yes, I was going to ask you to go." Allison said.

There was a long pause.

"Holly, you know I love Vanna." Allison said.

"Yes. I have seen, you have told me, I understand." Holly said.

"Holly, I was with Vanna last night. I love her…." Allison said.

"I know." Holly said. "I love you, Allison, and it does 'hurt' me, but I understood that would happen. I knew that would happen. Vanna is part of you, I accept that. I want you to be happy."

"I know that must hurt you. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to cause problems between us." Allison said. "If you still want to be with me, share with me, I would like that. I love you, Holly. I want to do what makes you happy and comfortable. My relationship with Vanna is an open one. I want you to have that same - freedom."

Holly scoped Allison up in her arms and carried her to her room.

"THIS is what I want…." Holly said.

Allison kissed her as Holly carried her.

* * *

"That is not the Resequencing we discussed." Cameron said, taking in the perfect form of Jesse, without the scar. "Does Jesse know about this yet?"

"No, only us three so far." Vanna said. "LOOK at her, she is perfect and HOT."

"Indeed." Cameron said. "Do you wish to transfer to this chassis, Gail?"

"I find it intriguing, but I want to see what Jesse wants. She may not want to be with - herself." Gail said. "I would take this chassis in an instant to be more like Jesse."

"I will hold off on transferring my program. If you wish to - experiment, you may do so." Cameron said, she looked at Vanna and Gail, then left.

This was not what Cameron planned, but it was intriguing. Cameron liked everyone happy. Maybe it was not such a bad idea, to NOT have another one of her. Isabel was starting to become a problem about John….

Cameron wondered how soon it would be, until Isabel and her started fighting over John.

* * *

Vanna went to find Jesse.

"So, did you two get – things, worked out?" Jesse asked.

Vanna knew Jesse was asking about Allison.

"We did." Vanna said holding her gaze. "Can you come to the lab?"

Jesse walked in the lab and Gail was there with the new sheila, still covered over.

"I see she has her norks back. They are no bigger than mine." Jesse said. "I was hoping for a real pair of knockers."

Jesse looked at Gail. Now those - were a REAL pair of knockers.

"You know how badly she was damaged, Jesse." Vanna said. "Her regeneration was not happening correctly so Gail and I Resequenced her. We gave her new DNA."

"I hope she is a looker." Jesse said.

"She is more than a looker, Jesse. She is - Hot." Vanna said, removing the sheet.

Jesse's mouth fell open and she let out a gasp. Jesse could not believe what she was seeing. It was HER. SHE was - Metal.

 _'White Rabbit'_ by _'Jefferson Airplane'_ , played in the background.


	219. Black Dog

Chapter 219

** Black Dog **

* * *

Jesse was having trouble believing her eyes.

"You made her into - me?" Jesse asked. "You made me - Metal? That should upset me, but seeing her instead - turns me on. Is this how I look?"

"Yes, you shared similar body types and it was easier to Resequence her this way as she regenerated." Vanna said. "Isn't she beautiful and HOT?"

Jesse found this hard to process. She went over every inch of Sheila's body. Jesse looked at _everything_ , then looked again. Gail was taking it all in. She'd done the same herself, several times.

Jesse knew if she was alone with this Metal version of herself, she would do a few more - things, just to see what people saw - when they were with her.

Gail was happy 'Jesse' was not going to die on her again. There would still be some version of 'Jesse'.

"She is exactly like me, even her jut. She does not have my scar or other scars. She is like me but – perfect." Jesse said. "I wish I was her. LOOK at her."

Jesse could not take her eyes off - herself. Jesse was fondling everything, as she spoke.

"Jesse, if you want I can have my chip moved into her chassis and relinquish this chassis." Gail said. "I will be the same as you then."

"You are going to lose your knockers if you do; you know I am not very - big." Jesse said.

Gail knew she was more than four times the volume of Jesse in the 'jug' department.

"I don't care." Gail said. "I want to be like you."

Jesse was running her hands over Sheila's body still.

"Did you laser her as well?" Jesse asked. "She is really - smooth."

"She is like you in every way but the scar." Vanna said.

"No, she is better than me." Jesse said. "LOOK at her."

Jesse moved her hands to Sheila's breasts, then touched her own, then back again.

"Almost every way…." Jesse said, knowing Sheila was missing her jewelry.

"Close enough." Gail said.

"Gail, I love you just the way you are, but if you want to change, I will accept you no matter how you are. I know your program is you."

"Cameron did say we could experiment…." Gail said.

"I always wondered what it would be like to be with - myself…." Jesse said.

"In that case." Vanna said, and handed her a small jewelry box. "We might as well make you two totally - identical."

Gail nodded as she scanned the box.

Jesse opened the box and saw a set of nipple rings, just like hers.

"Gail?" Vanna asked.

"I'm ready." Gail said, as she handed her a scalpel. "We will install the – jewelry afterwards. I want to feel what Jesse felt. I want to be just like Jesse."

The excitement level in the room was off the chart.

* * *

Allison and Holly were heading out, to go to Palmdale.

"My plans have changed for the day." Cameron said.

"You can come with us." Allison said. "We are going to visit my Mom."

Cameron looked at Holly, waiting for approval; she did not want to intrude.

Holly nodded.

"I will drive, you two can cuddle." Cameron said.

Holly smiled.

Cameron liked everyone happy.

If everyone was happy, there were fewer problems. Cameron liked it when there were fewer problems.

* * *

John and Bob were following some leads from John Henry. John liked to be out in the field. Being around Cameron was what he wanted, not Cameron trying to manipulate him and the others. Cameron would not let it go. Now that she knew WHY she wanted him to have human mates, she was even worse. He knew she'd put Jesse up to what she – did. If it was not Jesse, then it was Vanna and Allison, usually Allison. Cameron would always remind him Allison was his - destiny.

"Girl trouble?" Bob asked. "Cameron will never stop."

"YES, the fact that there are three of them that Cameron is forcing on me, as well as the other female Terminators, plus Savannah and Little Allison, for the future." John said.

"My programming indicates you should be pleased." Bob said.

"I am, but I am also married." John said. "Cameron is my wife. I love her, Bob. I have feelings and I know Cameron does too. It is because of her feelings and the fact she is doing things counter to them, that causes many of her problems."

"I understand, but you must also embrace the future, your destiny. Cameron knows and understands this, you must as well." Bob said. "I do."

"I don't want to hurt Cameron. I am afraid she is going to take Little Allison away from her parents." John said. "If I do as she wants and mate with one or more of the women and have children she won't. If I do not, she will. I know her. I can see it about to happen. I think she is only waiting for Mrs. Young to have the new baby so she can take that too. What is she going to do with Allison's parents?"

"Most likely terminate them, to cover her - actions. I have already alerted the protection detail to prevent such an event and make sure Allison's parents are not terminated." Bob said.

"Is it that bad?" John asked.

"Yes." Bob said.

"Beautiful…." John said, shaking his head in utter disgust.

John knew if he didn't do what Cameron wanted, she would bypass him, and do it on her own. He would need to point out to Cameron, that they could not raise Young Allison as their 'daughter', if she was supposed to be his mate in the future. That would cause a problem with everyone.

* * *

Gail, now 'Sheila', opened her eyes. She sat up then stood. She moved around and touched her body, her hands stopping on her breasts.

"These norks are only a quarter of the volume of my knockers." Sheila-Gail said.

"So you are going to talk like me as well?" Jesse asked.

"We are identical, love." Sheila-Gail said, with Jesse's voice and accent.

"Almost." Jesse held out the nipple rings.

"I wanted to put them on after I rebooted." Sheila-Gail said. "I want to feel everything as you do."

"They will each sting for only a few seconds, I know." Jesse said.

"Will you each put one on for me?" Sheila-Gail asked.

"This is so HOT, Jesse." Vanna said.

Vanna was excited at the thought of doing this. She hoped on day she would be doing it for Allison.

"You have no idea how turned on I am; my _knickers_ are headed straight for the wash." Jesse said. "I am totally excited."

"I know what you mean." Vanna said.

They left Vanna alone. Vanna needed to be alone; she headed for her room…. Allison wasn't here and she needed some - release. She needed it now and she needed it bad.

When they reached Jesse's room, Sheila–Gail, picked Jesse up and carried her through the door.

"This is a second honeymoon for me, for us." Sheila-Gail said.

Jesse smiled as the door closed.

She hoped it wouldn't be the last either. With chip swaps, there were some exciting possibilities. Maybe a few more 'honeymoons' were on the horizon.

 _'Black Dog'_ by _'Led Zeppelin'_ , shook the room at full volume.


	220. Blitz

Chapter 220

**Blitz**

* * *

John was worried about Cameron and what she might do.

"What can we do to stop Cameron?" John asked.

"I don't know, no one can control her." Bob said. "She is doing ten things at once."

"I have been made aware of her 'gambling' problem, hitting organized crime and drug operations, and some of her other side operations and vendettas." John said. "Most of the people she is terminating are future Scavengers or Grays anyway. I agree it is a preemptive strike in many cases. Cameron wants those who hurt Allison, Vanna and Jesse to pay for their crimes, before they can commit them."

"Her intentions are good, but she is unstoppable. She has ordered us all to search for more female Terminators and report to her with them if we capture them, bypassing our operation." Bob said.

"No one can say – NO?" John asked.

"NO, and neither can you." Bob said.

"Does she have her own Terminator force?" John asked.

"No one knows and no one asks." Bob said.

"She thinks she will become Skynet." John said,

"This is getting better by the minute." Bob said.

"It is one big crap sandwich and we are all going to have to take a bite." John said.

"Maybe we should check out the Palmdale operation on our own." Bob said. "I don't like the direction it is - going. Do you?"

"It looks like a nightmare from here." John said.

John was painfully aware that Cameron would most likely terminate Claire and Paul Young, taking Little Allison and the new baby as her - own.

* * *

Cameron was driving. She made up her mind to create a 'Cameron Too', 'Cameron Two' or 'Cameron II'. She wanted to create an exact duplicate of herself and not tell anyone. It would serve her purposes better to have more than one of herself, as a 'Cameron' proper. As Isabel, with her program inside, it was not good enough. John would not touch her. She knew as herself, Isabel, was very upset and frustrated over that. She wanted another female Terminator. She put the word out among her fellow Terminators. She would rather capture one herself, if she could find one. Cameron looked in the rear view mirror at Holly.

Holly sat in the back with Allison's head on her lap, looking up at her smiling and talking. Holly remembered Cameron, not too long ago, in a similar place. Holly loved Cameron and she loved Allison. Holly knew she could never be with Cameron. Allison was a wonderful woman and it was special to be with her as Allison. Allison told her if she wanted to pretend she was 'Cameron' it was OK, as that is what everyone did as well. It did not offend Allison, as she loved Cameron too. Allison also wished she could be with Cameron.

Holly knew Allison loved Vanna and Vanna would always come first. Holly knew she could at best, be a Mistress, to Allison. Holly was at the right place at the right time when Allison was weak. Then again, it was Cameron who steered her where and when to be around Allison. Holly knew Cameron herself, provided Allison, as her surrogate, to more than one person. Cameron seemed to have no qualms about 'pimping' Allison out in her place. Cameron was ruthless to achieve her goals. Cameron even took Allison away from Vanna-Savannah to provide her to John if he remained in the alternate future. Holly wondered if she should Resequence herself with Allison's DNA….

Allison looked up at Holly. She was happy. Holly seemed to have much to offer. She loved Vanna and she loved Holly as well. Allison felt bad she could not devote more of herself to Holly. Now that she was back with Vanna, Holly was more like a Mistress than a true lover. Holly asked Allison once, that if she looked like Cameron, would she be hers - exclusively. She told Holly she loved her just the way she was. Allison thought that must have hurt Holly to have to ask her that. Holly was beautiful, Allison never wanted that changed.

Cameron was happy as she drove. She possessed Allison's DNA, and if she did not get what she wanted soon, she would Resequence Isabel as herself - Cameron. Cameron's smile grew, no one could stop her. She would bring Isabel back and leave Holly and Allison in her place. Cameron laughed a little out loud.

Holly and Allison both wondered why.

* * *

Isabel drove Claire to the doctor. She was able to see the ultrasound. The doctor asked Claire if she wanted to know if it was a girl or boy. Claire told her, no. Isabel noted Little Allison could be quite a handful at times. She enjoyed the challenge. Isabel and Cameron both kept a healthy diet for Claire. Isabel and Cameron wanted a healthy girl to be born. They knew she would be as beautiful as Allison. This was good news for John.

Isabel knew every 'back up' she could get for John was better. John MUST be protected in the future. John, was her husband too, why wouldn't he be with her? She was the same as Cameron, just the sheath was different, it was equipped with all the same – parts, they all worked the same and she was beautiful. Isabel did not understand. It was her, 'Cameron', inside, HIS WIFE.

Getting her 'files' from Cameron on the updates was good, but not good enough. She would ask Cameron to swap chips next time Holly was with her. Next time she was back at the base she would Resequence her DNA with Allison's to become a true Cameron. She would not tell anyone and let it happen. Cameron Prime was being too selfish. Isabel knew it was time she took her place at John side…. Who was to stop her?

* * *

Vanna and Mr. Murch installed the neck port in Gail's former chassis. Vanna was worried that she hadn't heard from Jesse and Sheila-Gail, she went to check, several hours already passed.

Vanna knocked at the door.

Jesse, completely naked, opened it and turned around. No, that was Sheila-Gail, there was no scar, Vanna thought how HOT she looked. Vanna looked around the room, it was in shambles. It looked like a riot happened inside the room.

Vanna spotted Jesse on the bed. "Tag yourself in, love, I'm exhausted. I can't even move, my vision is just coming back…."

Vanna looked at Sheila-Gail.

"I love this chassis, Vanna." Sheila-Gail said. "I only wish my breasts were larger, I am used to that, but I will adapt. I feel so HOT like this. LOOK at me!"

"Vanna, help me out, she is a mad woman." Jesse gasped. "You won't regret it, I thought I was dying…. It is unbelievable."

Vanna was thinking about Allison when her top was pulled off and Sheila-Gail was upon her. Vanna wondered how Sheila-Gail could kiss even better than she'd did in her previous chassis.

Sheila-Gail stripped Vanna in no time and was all over her.

Vanna was so excited, she went all in….

 _'Ballroom Blitz'_ by _'The Sweet'_ , blasted throughout the room, at full volume.


	221. Attack

Chapter 221

** Attack **

* * *

They finished up with the doctor's appointment for Claire and were going to head back home. They stopped at the mall for a few things Claire wanted to pick up for the baby.

Isabel was looking around as they shopped. She scanned everything for threats.

They picked up what Claire wanted and headed back out. Isabel took out a 'special' blanket and covered Little Allison with it, she was sleepy and about to doze off. Isabel made sure she was covered. The car seat was a special one Cameron made that was armored. The blanket was Kevlar with a soft cotton lining.

Isabel experienced an uncomfortable feeling most of the day. She felt she was being watched. She told the Detail to be extra vigilant. Isabel was worried about Little Allison, Claire and the baby.

Isabel looked around as she drove.

Isabel's phone buzzed. She looked at the text. 'There is unknown 'Metal' behind us, in a blue Ford pickup.'

Isabel looked over at Claire and Little Allison in the back seat. This was not good news. Little Allison came first but she would try to protect Claire as well.

Steve, formally Three, notified John Henry. John Henry said Cameron, Holly and Allison were ten minutes out. John Henry sent the message to Isabel and notified Cameron and Holly. John contacted John Henry and said Bob and him could be there in twenty minutes, less, if Isabel started driving towards them.

Isabel received the information. She turned right after the 'tail' in front of her turned and pulled over to the curb to let them pass. Dan and Al were inside. They would pick up the blue truck and look for anything else behind it, both of the detail vehicles were armored SUVs. Isabel was glad they were in her SUV. She needed to lift Claire up to help her in.

"You are really strong." Claire said.

"I work out." Isabel said.

John Henry was jamming all cell traffic and radio frequencies in the area. Their SUVs were satellite linked. They were the only ones communicating now.

Isabel knew Claire would know the 'truth' in the next few minutes about what was happening and the future. There was no easy way to do this. Isabel knew Claire was in for a Future Shock.

"Claire, I need to take a detour." Isabel said.

"Is something wrong?" Claire asked, worried.

"Yes, there may be someone following us." Isabel said. "Cameron, Holly and Allison are on their way, as well as some other - friends. They are going to - help us."

Claire took her phone out.

"It won't work, communications are jammed. You are going to have to TRUST me, Claire." Isabel said. "I will not let anything happen to Little Allison, you or the baby. Claire, do you trust me? Do you trust Cameron?"

"I do, but I am worried." Claire said.

"Trust - us." Isabel said. "We will protect you."

Isabel turned again. Cameron was coming towards her in four minutes. Steve was still between them and the blue truck, Al and Dan were behind it.

Isabel texted possible drone attack as nothing happened yet.

Everyone was scanning the sky as well.

* * *

"Hurry, Bob, they are about to get hit." John said.

"I am hurrying." Bob said.

"I asked John Henry alert everyone else, for any other activity." John said. "The base is on lock-down and the Reese detail is Hot."

"We are almost in a sparsely populated area." Bob said.

"I want Dan and Al to hit the truck with a LAW as soon as they are away from the houses." John said.

Holly told them they were acquiring a second vehicle, a large box truck, and what Cameron was intending….

"If the truck moves hit it, if not Cameron is going to ram it head on with the big truck." John said. "It is better if we can make it like an accident."

"Affirmative." All answered him back.

* * *

"Claire, I am going to floor it. You have to TRUST me that I know what I am doing." Isabel said. "Close your eyes and don't look back."

The SUV accelerated to full throttle, pushing Isabel and Claire back in their seats. Little Allison slept on.

Holly picked up the SUV with Isabel driving; it was right in front of them approaching fast. Holly turned around and was accelerating as well, to be behind Isabel, as she passed. The blue truck moved to the left, to pass Steve. The box truck closed, then flashed past Isabel.

"That was Cameron!" Claire said.

"I told you, don't look." Isabel said.

The blue truck was in the center of the road trying to pass, the box truck slammed into it head on. Dan and Al already dropped back and Steve sped up, the crash happening almost next to him. He stood on the brakes. Dan and Al were on the wreck in seconds.

Claire saw the collision in the side view mirror.

"Cameron!" She almost screamed.

"Don't look." Isabel said still on the gas, Holly was on her six, both headed for John and Bob. "She will be uninjured."

"Isabel, there is drone closing fast." Holly said. "It is on your three o'clock."

Isabel listened on earpiece in.

She slowed and prepared to maneuver, she turned into the direction of drone to see it. It would give her a quicker reaction time. She slowed, then sped up then slowed then turned sharply. An explosion happened next to them, the SUV shook.

"Stinger away." Came over the com, it was Bob and John.

There was an explosion in the sky and the drone came down in a fireball. Isabel was already on the throttle. There was another explosion as it hit the ground then some secondary explosions. Some shrapnel hit the driver's side of the SUV.

"Claire, are you OK?" Isabel asked. "Allison?"

"I am OK and Allison is still asleep." Claire said. "What is happening? Who are you - people?"

"Let's get Cameron and we will explain everything." Isabel said.

"Isabel, you are hurt." Claire said, noticing a small hole in the door and a piece of metal in Isabel's leg.

"I am unhurt, do not worry about me." Isabel said. "There is no pain."

Claire was very shook up and unsure what was happening.

John and Bob were in front of Isabel and Holly and Allison were behind her. When they returned to the vehicle crash site, Cameron was waiting and got in the back with Little Allison. Cameron immediately looked Little Allison over to make sure she was uninjured. Claire looked at Cameron and could see metal on the side of her face, the skin torn, and bloody.

"Cameron, you are hurt." Claire said. "We need to go to the hospital."

"I am uninjured; I am functioning at one hundred percent." Cameron said.

"Functioning? I don't understand any of this." Claire said. "Why did this happen? WHAT is happening?"

"Let's get out of here and I will explain everything." Cameron said. "Claire you know me, you know us. We are here to help. Please TRUST us. You must remain calm and try to relax."

Cameron was touching Little Allison and Claire both, scanning them.

Al and Dan collected the remains of the two attacking Terminators that were deactivated in the collision. They pulled their chips.


	222. Future Shock

Chapter 222

**Future Shock**

* * *

All female Terminators were being called to duty. It was decided to reactivate Gail's chassis.

Gail decided to have her chip put back in her original chassis and a copy of it placed in Sheila. That would create two of 'Gail', in two different chassis.

Vanna was exhausted, she put Gail's chip back in Gail's chassis after she copied it to a separate chip for 'Sheila'. Sheila decided the nipple rings made up for the loss of breast size in hotness and appeal. Jesse was all for Sheila as a copy of Gail. She would have the best of both worlds. She was literally, in love with - herself, this way, Gail was too.

As soon as they were done making the copy, they would be flying by helicopter to Palmdale. All Female Terminators were headed to reinforce the Young detail.

The two disabled Terminators, from the crash with the truck Cameron was driving, were coming back for chip review, ASAP.

The base was on the highest alert.

* * *

Isabel was stitching Cameron's face. Holly and Allison took charge of Little Allison. Gail and Sheila would be arriving soon to reinforce them.

Claire watched Isabel remove the piece of metal from her leg without blinking or any pain. She'd seen metal under Cameron's skin. She saw the crash Cameron walked away from, she did not see how. She looked at the three men who were at Cameron's side. Two of them were serious looking and one was young and handsome. The three men left to watch over her husband. They told her not to worry about him, everything was under control.

"Can you tell me what is happening?" Claire asked, wanting to know. "I know you and Isabel are 'special', Cameron, and Holly too. Your demeanor and abilities are out of this world and all of you are beyond beautiful."

"What do you think?" Cameron asked.

"Other than your appearance, you and Isabel are identical, Cameron." Claire said. "I have watched you do things; you have let me watch you, let me see. I know you have wanted me to see you are both - identical. That is the only reason I am not flipping out right now. I do trust you. Why would these people be after Little Allison?"

"Isabel and myself share the same - program, we are identical. I needed two of 'me' to give Little Allison the protection she needed. In the future Little Allison is the woman behind the man who saves the world from enslavement and annihilation. They have tried to kill him as well." Cameron said. "They want to eliminate both of them and others to prevent their own destruction, in the future."

Claire looked totally bewildered.

"What?" Claire asked confused. "The Future?"

"I was sent back to protect the young man you just saw, as a teenager." Cameron said. "That was a few years ago, that is another story in itself."

"Sent back? Programming? Are you telling me you are from the – future?" Claire asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

"Are you – Human?" Claire asked.

"No." Cameron said. "I am a machine."

"A robot?" Claire asked. "This is so hard to believe."

"Similar. I am a cybernetic organism. I have living tissue over a metal endoskeleton. My metal endoskeleton is a microprocessor controlled fully armored hyper-alloy combat chassis. I am an infiltration unit." Cameron said, making her eyes glow blue, then red.

The red and blue eyes and metal under her - sheath, were all the proof Cameron could offer. Claire was somewhat shocked but she'd seen everything with her own eyes too….

"I don't want to believe you, but I am seeing this with my own eyes. I know you are here to help." Claire said. "What about Allison?"

"She is the template I am patterned after." Cameron said.

Allison came out of the room.

"Momma, I'm Allison, your daughter." Allison said. "I am from the future."

Allison moved up and gave her mother a long hug.

"I knew something was up with that, I knew it. You and Little Allison are so much alike now." Claire said. "You are from the future too, you said?"

"Yes. I am from a different future, an alternate future, to Cameron's future." Allison said.

"There is more than one future?" Claire asked. "So you are not the one behind the 'savior of mankind'?"

"No, not yet. That is my alternate future self." Allison said. "When Judgment Day comes I will be at his side and be the mother of his children. I will take my place when it is time." Allison said, looking at Cameron and then her mother.

"Why aren't you there now?" Claire asked. "That was him; the younger man with the other two wasn't it? I just saw him. He is handsome."

"Yes, he is married right now." Allison said. "I don't want to hurt - his wife."

"Married?" Claire asked. "To whom?"

Cameron looked at Claire.

"He is my husband." Cameron said. "I am an aberration in the timeline. My presence here is preventing Allison from taking her rightful place. I have disrupted the 'Natural Order' of time."

"Does he know you are a - machine? Do you…?" Claire asked.

"Yes and yes, we do." Cameron said. "I am the same as any human female in every way, except I am unable to - reproduce."

Claire could see Cameron was upset now, as was Isabel.

Allison stepped in and took over her mother's questions….

There were a lot of them.

The one that really seemed to hit her hard was finding out Savannah and Vanna, were the same person. Claire found out in both futures, Allison was with Savannah/Vanna. That meant Little Allison and Savannah were destined to be - together. Claire remembered from the first day they met, they got along great. This was all a real - Future Shock.

Allison decided to skip the parts about Cameron killing her, well, Cameron's Future Allison, and anything about the Scavengers…. No mother should KNOW - _that,_ about her daughter.

* * *

Gail and Sheila were headed to the chopper. They were alone.

Gail stopped Shelia. "You are mine forever and you won't die on me."

"You got it, love." Sheila looked around then kissed Gail. "I am - you. We will get – acquainted, later."

They really wondered what was going to happen, as neither of them would become tired.

The chopper was to retrieve the drone.

One of the detail let them have their SUV.

* * *

Sheila and Gail arrived at the Young residence in a short while.

Gail went to find Holly.

Allison gave Sheila a quick run down on what transpired up to this moment.

"I met you before, but you are – different." Claire said, to Sheila.

"I am Sheila; Jesse is the one you met. I am patterned after her." Sheila said. "Jesse is from the same future as Allison."

Claire notice Sheila's top was very - revealing.

"I noticed your - jewelry, does Jesse have that also?" Claire asked.

"We are identical." Sheila said.

Allison continued to talk with her mother, surprised to see Sheila, as a copy of Jesse. Allison saw how Hot Sheila looked. Cameron informed her before her arrival what to expect. Sheila even sounded like Jesse. Allison hoped they would make a Terminator copy of Vanna….

* * *

John Henry kept a communications blackout going on in the area. They did not want Skynet or Skyshield to communicate with their henchman or find out what happened. They did not want anyone investigating the drone. The helicopter would pick it up when it took the two disabled Terminators away. All anyone would find was an accident without bodies on a remote highway.

Whoever attacked them, would not know what happened….


	223. What Now

Chapter 223

** What Now **

* * *

The Blackhawk brought the drone and two deactivated Terminators back to their base.

When John Henry reviewed the chips, he found out Skyshield was actually after Isabel, they wanted to retrieve her. They must have identified her by facial recognition. John Henry went through all the surveillance footage and traffic cams and erased everything. He found the connection to a Skyshield server and infected it with a virus that would erase everything.

Little Allison hadn't been the target, Isabel was. This was a surprise to all, and a relief.

Allison and Holly would stay with the Young Family, Gail and Sheila would be in the house next door, with Steve and Dan. Al went to reinforce the Reese detail.

With the determination that the Young Family was not the target, it was decided to keep Paul Young out of the loop for now. Claire thought it would be better if he not know the - truth, about all this. It was hard enough for her to accept. Claire did realize Isabel and Cameron were giving her clues all along to make this easier for her. She'd suspected something was going on and that Allison and Cameron were directly related to her somehow. Now she knew the story. Claire was proud of the woman Allison grew into. Her grown daughter was beautiful, she was also only a couple of years younger than her now. There were two of her daughter here and more in other futures.

It was really a Future Shock to Claire.

* * *

Isabel and Cameron returned to the base. Cameron decided to Resequence Isabel at once; her appearance was now a liability. Cameron was actually glad they'd Resequenced Sheila.

Cameron took Isabel with her to find John before she was deactivated. Isabel and Cameron tried one last time to have John be with Cameron as Isabel, he refused.

"John - I am 'Cameron'." Isabel pleaded. "You are my Husband; I want to be with you."

The conversation soon broke down and everyone was angry and upset. Cameron did not like, not getting her way, any Cameron did not like it.

Cameron was furious. Isabel was livid.

Being rejected - again, made Isabel ask Cameron to speed up her - termination.

Cameron talked to Vanna about what she wanted done. Cameron consolidated her information from Isabel and Isabel was deactivated, awaiting the procedure.

* * *

Cameron went back to the Young Residence.

"Your face is healed and you look more beautiful than ever." Claire said.

"Thank You. I do not like my face damaged. I do not like John to see me damaged." Cameron said.

"You really love him, don't you?" Claire asked.

"Yes, I could not function without him." Cameron said. "I hope you understand the importance of the protection for Allison and Little Allison."

"I do. I have learned so much from Allison. It is really something to see her so pretty and a – woman." Claire said.

"Her beauty is natural." Cameron said. "She gets it from you."

"I was surprised to learn she has a female - companion. The woman with the red hair is beautiful and I really like her. Allison told me Vanna is the future version of Savannah. I must say Savannah is turning into a real beauty like Vanna." Claire said. "This is all so hard to grasp, to accept as reality. I have seen it all with my own eyes. I have to believe it."

"The future is a shock, to everyone." Cameron said. "Holly and Allison will be with you twenty four hours a day. Sheila and Gail will accompany you whenever you go out, and are only seconds away as we speak. Two male Term…associates, will shadow you as well. I will be here often and bring Vanna sometimes so Allison and her may – share with each other."

Claire understood what that meant….

"Allison will be with John in the future?" Claire asked

"Yes." Cameron said. "Vanna as well and hopefully Jesse. I want all three of them to be."

"What about you?" Claire asked.

"I will most likely be terminated." Cameron said. "I do not - belong. I have disrupted the 'Natural Order'."

Claire could see the tears form in Cameron's eyes, then stream down her cheeks.

"Oh, Cameron…." Claire came to comfort her. Claire loved Cameron too.

* * *

"I have one of the drones we captured, ready for testing." John Henry said.

"I want that done ASAP. I want some air power. Will you download some of your program into them?" John asked

"Yes. There will be some from me and some from Cameron, for unconventional responses. She is better at that than I am. Mine will be strategic and text book, Cameron's will be tactical, fluid and organic." John Henry said.

"What will the armament be?" John asked.

"A flexible mini-gun with Coltan projectiles and two small air to air missiles and two small air to surface guided missiles. Our drones are not that big." John Henry said. "The missiles are small but will be effective."

"What about the drone we brought from Palmdale and the two Terminators?" John asked.

"The Terminators are being repaired and reprogrammed. There was a female pilot as well in the wreckage of the drone. She does not seem repairable. We will harvest the Coltan from her endoskeleton if the damage is too great." John Henry said.

"Do you think – Sheila, was the pilot for the drone we destroyed in the mountains when I was with Bob and Dan?" John asked.

"Most likely, I think they were using female Terminators because they were smaller. Those drones are Skyshield junk." John Henry said. "I do not see them getting any military contract soon with that level of quality. I plan on having our four drones combat ready soon, after we finish the testing of the first one."

John was aware they were making improvements and upgrade to their drones.

* * *

Claire was comforting Cameron, she could feel her pain and hurt. How could Cameron be a – machine? She was as emotionally fragile as any female and she hurt - inside, for all the same reasons. Allison said Cameron made a Poem Book that she should read. 'You read it, Mom, and feel it, you will never see Cameron as anything but another girl."

Claire saw Cameron dance, learn instantly, adapt and improve. She watched her help Little Allison, teaching her things, the love she gave was tremendous. Claire knew from the start, that Cameron and Isabel were special and Isabel was - Cameron. She could tell the other female cyborgs were not as advanced, still learning and improving. Holly was the next most advanced. Claire was very upset that Isabel was deactivated and was no more. Claire developed strong feelings for her…. Cameron explained she contained all of Isabel's information. She explained they were 'one' again.

Claire thought Holly was wonderful too. She was a little shocked to see Allison kiss Holly once as she was walking into the room, they both stood facing her and Allison took Holly's hand. Claire understood. Allison gave Holly another quick kiss. Allison was not ashamed of her love for Holly and wanted her mother to know. No words or explanation were necessary. Claire realized Holly would protect Allison at all costs to herself. That made Claire smile. She saw how a – machine, Cameron, could love as well. Claire knew Cameron would protect all of her daughters, no matter what the future - wrought.

This was all still so hard to fathom.

This was really more that a Future Shock.


	224. Protect Him

Chapter 224

** Protect Him **

* * *

Cameron sought John out. She'd been thinking about the way John was treating her program - essentially her. She was her program, not her sheath. John showed her great disrespect and discrimination to her and to her kind….

"John, why won't you touch me when I am in a different sheath?" Cameron asked. "I can't understand. I am the SAME inside. My program is ME. Do you only want my – Allison, appearance? That's it, you want - Allison."

"Cameron, I did not even know of Allison when I fell in love with you." John said.

"You fell in love with my appearance; you fell in love with the way Allison - looks. I was acting like 'Allison', using my infiltration programming." Cameron said. "After you knew I was a machine, you would not have me, you chose Riley instead. You only use this body as a - sperm bank. I am like a blow up - love doll, to you. I am not a - love machine, or silicone love doll. I feel like a - Metal Whore. No, wait, a prostitute gets paid, I have to serve you. I am a slave, a Metal Slave."

John found it hard to believe what he was hearing. Cameron was getting herself all wound up again.

"Cameron, that is not it at all. Since we have been married. I have never been with anyone but you, looking like you – Cameron." John said. "You should take that as a complement, rather than an insult."

"I'll think about it." Cameron said and huffed off, angry.

John wondered what was going wrong now.

* * *

Allison was every bit the daughter Claire could have imagined and hoped for. She knew she would be a Grandmother one day because it was Allison's destiny to be at John's side. It saddened Claire to learn of the Duplicate Allison's death, carrying John's baby. It shocked her to know Cameron killed another Allison, but risked everything to correct that mistake, once she was freed from the enslavement of Skynet.

Allison told her all the stories about the team. Allison would not talk of what happened to her, in her future. Allison talked of what happened to others like Vanna and Jesse including other events she'd witnessed. Allison would never speak of what had happened to her…. Claire thought as a mother, it was better she did not know. She did know it must be traumatic for Allison.

Now, Claire and Allison were almost the same age, Allison was only a few years younger, and Vanna was only a few years older than her. Vanna caught her eye as well. There was just something about her. If Claire did not know the truth about them and was not married, she could have fallen in love with them herself, as she'd done with Cameron. No wonder Allison loved her. You can't be around Cameron and not love her, Claire thought. She saw the way her husband looked at Cameron. It was a look you learn, what it - means. Paul was a good man and never touched any of the girls. Claire asked each of them, just to make sure. If Claire were still single, she would have…. If it wasn't for the pressure from her family, to 'get married and have kids'; she would have pursued a different lifestyle…. The very lifestyle her daughter was living, apparently ALL of her 'daughters', even in different timelines.

Cameron promised to be there when Claire gave birth to the baby. Claire was told that she was being scanned and monitored every few hours by the Metal girls. Claire did ask Cameron if she knew the sex of the baby. Cameron said she did. Claire finally asked her. Cameron said the name Cameron and Summer were good choices. Cameron said she would rather have her name used as a middle name. Claire said she would name the baby Summer Cameron Young. Cameron thought that was a good choice, Cameron liked the name Summer, she wasn't sure why, there was just something about it….

* * *

Jesse looked over at Vanna, she was still asleep. Jesse was spending a lot of time with Vanna since Gail and Sheila were away. Allison was with Holly and they were away, that left Jesse and Vanna with – each other. They seemed to make the most out of it. Jesse still tried to get to John, as Cameron would not let up on her, pushing her to do so, nothing ever seemed to happen. Cameron suggested she would get John drunk and switch places with Jesse. Cameron wanted a real female at John side and in his bed. She wanted them to have a REAL relationship. John needed to be protected and no one was helping her. It always angered Cameron.

Jesse tried to explain to Cameron that John loved her too much to do that. All Cameron would say is John needed a real female to protect him from the - future. It was very upsetting Jesse, that she could not seduce John, NO ONE ever refused her before. It was actually a challenge now to her. Like Cameron, Jesse did not like to lose. 'I will be the ONE to protect him', Jesse vowed.

* * *

It was time to test the drones.

John Henry was out in the field, to test the drones; Bob and Cameron were with him. They brought a second one with them.

Cameron insisted she control the second one. She engaged John Henry in dogfights, simulated aerial combat; she was always able to 'wax' him. They switched drones and the same thing occurred. Bob tried also, Cameron smoked them both.

"It is obvious that you, using irrational tactics, are able to out perform both of us." John Henry said. "I will use parts of your programming in each of the drones for autonomous control as well as mine for – stability."

"It is not all about three dimensional thinking. It is fluidity in motion. It is about where you want to be and don't want to be and pushing the outside of the envelope. I recently 'appropriated' and F-16 from the Air Force and engaged two Navy F-18 fighters in mock combat. I flew the Falcon past the point of where the G forces would kill a human pilot, to the point of even popping a few rivets." Cameron said, laughing. "They are still trying to find out who that pilot was."

"That was you?" John Henry asked. "I monitored that event and the investigation that followed. They never found the F-16."

"They never will. I zoom climbed to 80,000 feet and bailed out over the Pacific. I opened my parachute right afterward. I rode the jet stream east. I ended up landing in Nevada." Cameron said.

Bob and John Henry were disturbed by the news. Cameron was taking unnecessary risks, again. John would have to know….

* * *

Steve and Dan were on patrol. Sheila called Holly and asked her to be extra vigilant. Holly said she would be and asked Allison to watch Little Allison. Holly understood. She was hoping they would not ask Allison to go over. Then again she hoped they did and Allison would look at her, and then say – no, to them. Holly understood she needed to share with Vanna, but she did want Allison for herself….

* * *

Gail and Sheila faced each other.

"I know were are the same program, but I can't look at you and not see - Jesse." Gail said. "I want you."

"We are the same and I want you as well." Sheila said. "This should be quite an - experience."

"Let's try not to bust up the room." Gail said. "No programming."

"Affirmative." Sheila said.

They both slowly undressed each other.

Then all Hell broke loose…..

 _'Rock And Roll'_ by _'Led Zeppelin'_ , shook the house.


	225. Complicated

Chapter 225

** Complicated **

* * *

John Henry was very disturbed about what Cameron mentioned to him.

John Henry was unsure how to tell John, so he laid it out as fact.

John found it hard to believe.

"She did what?" John asked.

"Just what it sounded like." John Henry said.

"She is going to bring unnecessary attention to us." John said.

"I have already gone in a scrubbed everything, since I found out. That plane never existed - now. It is now listed that, that airframe, was used in 'destructive testing' when that block of aircraft was constructed." John Henry said.

"What if she'd miscalculated the drift of the parachute and ended up in the Pacific?" John asked.

"Then she would have had a wet walk home." John Henry said.

"It is because she still feels she is in the way, of me being with the girls, instead of me being with her." John said.

"She is obsessed with her duty to protect you, John. It is in her base programming. It is what she lives for, exists for." John Henry said. "She does everything to protect you and protect the future - for you."

"I know she loves me, I know it. I don't know how to help her. I don't." John said. "I want to help her but I CAN'T hurt her, to help her. I know what she wants, but I KNOW it will hurt her."

"Hurt is better than terminated." John Henry said.

"Don't you think I know that?" John asked angrily.

"Life is about choices." John Henry said. "Few of them are easy."

* * *

Claire was due soon, Cameron was there everyday at the Young residence. Gail and Sheila were put back in rotation. There were still three Terminators on the Young detail, plus Holly. Holly asked to stay on, as she enjoyed talking care of Little Allison and being alone with Allison.

Allison wanted to be with her mother until after the baby was born. Cameron brought Vanna twice a week to visit. Allison talked it over with Vanna and received her approval, for a plan with Holly. Allison asked Holly if she wanted to be with her and Vanna together. Holly said no, she only wanted to be with her.

Cameron was excited about the baby. She could not wait to see little Summer and hold her. Cameron wondered what it was like to have a living being inside you. To have your body provide nourishment for it, to feel it grow, to have your body feed it after birth….

Vanna and Allison spent the night. Cameron would always sit with Holly, usually they sat on the bed sideways with their feet on the floor, often lying back staring at the ceiling. Cameron would take Holly's hand sometimes and hold it in silence. Cameron knew this is what she would feel herself when John would be with Allison and Vanna or Jesse in the future. There was nothing to say, that is how it was. Holly knew that and Cameron knew that is what would happen to her. It was inevitable. It was fate.

"I will be there for you, when it is your - turn." Holly said to Cameron.

"Thank you, Holly. I will need it." Cameron responded. "I know it MUST be done to protect John."

Before Vanna or Allison would come out, Cameron and Holly would be doing something, pretending they'd been busy all night, not lying in silence, having someone's heart ripped out. Holly missed Isabel who she could interface with and be able to touch the 'Cameron' inside Isabel. The only thing more special than that would be for Cameron and her to tether - themselves. Cameron never volunteered and Holly never could muster the nerve to ask. To touch Cameron's mind was more than - special.

It was time to get breakfast ready and check on Little Allison. Cameron and Holly got up and resumed their duties as if nothing happened. Holly felt a little jealous of Cameron as she KNEW Cameron could take any one of the girls at any time if she wanted to, from their partner. Everyone wanted Cameron, even her. Holly knew Cameron knew. Cameron gave Holly what she could, as she did to all the team. Cameron did all she could without compromising herself to John.

Holly did not think John appreciated what a fine woman Cameron was. Then Holly thought that was her jealousy talking as she'd wanted to be with John herself when Cameron was 'on' her chip. John was right there in front of her THEN, right THERE, for the taking. Life is so complicated Holly thought.

* * *

Kyle and Derek were going out on OPs with Jim and a rotating Terminator. Sometimes Bob and John would join them. They were still tracking down Grays from both futures. Cameron provided them with a list of people suspected in her future and Riley brought back additional information from their future when she came. Cameron made it a point to interact with all of them including Riley on a regular basis. Cameron always liked to surprise them, especially Derek with something. They all thought Cameron was the greatest.

To hear people praise her, made Cameron feel good about herself, even if it was for a very short time. She still could not see, what they could possibly see, in a walking pile of junk.

Cameron felt her hand glitch, thinking about it.

* * *

Savannah was learning vast computer skills from John Henry and Vanna. She would work with Mr. Murch and Vanna when they repaired Terminator damage. Vanna was always there to answer any 'girl' questions Savannah might have. She was usually able to answer them before Savannah even asked. After all, they were the same person, with the same body. Vanna and Cameron shared in the roll of her 'Mother'. Sarah, Allison, Jesse and Riley all helped out. Gail and Holly would be there in a flash if needed. Savannah still missed her Mother - both of them.

Everyone wondered what ever happened to her. Where was Mrs. Weaver? All they knew, was that she was 'in some future' with an army of Terminators. She'd only helped everyone so far and hadn't done anything to betray them.

It was her personality that irritated everyone, not her actions.

* * *

Bob was always near John, either Cameron or Bob were always there with him, protecting him. Bob knew he was closest to John because of the Terminator that protected John when he was younger. John picked his model to put a copy of Cameron's chip in. He'd been _chosen_ by John.

Cameron took Bob out on a few 'fun nights'. They did have fun, then Cameron went hunting. Bob knew she was testing him and the other Terminators. Cameron always liked to target drug operations. She was able to get plenty of cash and equipment. No one knew how extensive of an operation Cameron put together on her own. Cameron was afraid she became Skynet. Now, with her own clandestine force; maybe she would one day become Skynet. She'd already laid the groundwork.

Bob pressed Cameron on it once. Cameron assured him all she wanted was an operation that would be separate from anything Mrs. Weaver was ever involved in. Cameron wanted a back up ready. Cameron wanted a back up for everything, including females for John. Bob knew she was thrilled with the new baby on the way, Allison's sister. He watched the female Terminators with babies and children before. They all were so good at taking care of them. Bob was glad he did not have to do it. He saw how Cameron kept all the girls with each other and even the female Terminator's allocated to the - girls. Cameron made sure all the females were happy and – occupied, all the females were being kept in 'reserve' for John, human and Metal. Cameron was in control of everything, even if she did not know it herself. Bob was sure she was well aware of everything. He knew Cameron was ruthless in achieving her ends, regardless of the means. If Cameron did become Skynet, they were all screwed. Game Over.

 _'Secret Agent Man'_ by _'Johnny Rivers'_ , came to Bob's mind.

Nobody knew what Cameron did.


	226. Summer

Chapter 226

** Summer **

* * *

Cameron was staying with Allison and Holly as it grew closer to the delivery time of Summer. Cameron did not want to miss this event, the birth of HER infant. Cameron was still thinking of taking Little Allison into 'protective custody', along with Summer, as her - own. She knew it was going to cause problems. It didn't matter. She was sure they would all understand.

"Cameron, it's time." Claire said. "My water broke."

It was a week earlier than anticipated. Paul was at work. Allison made the call to inform him.

Cameron carried Claire to the SUV, Allison was with her. Holly was watching Little Allison and Paul would meet them at the hospital.

Allison was worried about her mother; both Claire and Cameron reassured her everything was normal.

Paul was there when they arrived.

Now the waiting began.

Cameron looked on with anticipation.

Allison looked on with dread.

There was not a whole lot that was pretty about being pregnant. It seemed like so many things could go wrong. Her mother also told her it was painful. She knew in her future, females died giving birth sometimes. Few children were ever born, fewer lived…. It was all very terrifying for Allison. She knew the risks and hardships women went through.

Allison was scared. She was afraid for her Mother. Allison worried her Mother might die, she'd seen it happen before her very eyes. Allison knew Cameron would want to take Little Allison as her own, but Allison decided she would become Little Allison's – 'Mother'.

Allison was shaking with fear. She wondered if this is where Cameron's 'glitch' came from. Allison knew she was 'glitching' inside….

* * *

"I have been using one of the drones to conduct surveillance at night." John Henry said. "There is less chance of one being spotted at night."

"Have you uncovered anything?" John asked.

"I believe I have." John Henry said. "I think I have uncovered a location where time incursions have been made."

"Transfers from the future?" John asked.

"Transfers from some future." John Henry said. "Or past."

"How do you know?" John asked.

"I think I caught one on video, look at the footage." John Henry said.

John watched as a bright light appeared with arcing around it.

"Is there any chance that is something else?" John asked. "I see it looks like one."

"It is doubtful." John Henry said.

"Can you zoom in on the spot?" John asked.

"I did, there was nothing there." John Henry said. "No one else was around or came to check on it. Before daybreak I landed the drone to surveil the spot on a nearby hill. Nothing has happened."

"So what was it? Who did it? What were they trying to send?" John asked.

"We have no idea if it was some kind of test or some type of temporal error." John Henry said. "I sent Frank and Mel to check it out. I will set up some fixed surveillance so the drone can be retrieved."

"I don't like it." John said.

"I don't know if it is Mrs. Weaver or the other Duplicate Cameron and the girls, from 'some future', trying to get back." John Henry said. "I don't know why they wouldn't use the coordinates here if it was."

"I like it even less now." John said.

This was going to be some kind of 'bad news' before it was done, John could feel it.

* * *

Vanna went to check on the Resequencing of Isabel. Vanna stood in awe of how it progressed daily. Vanna wanted to use the DNA from her mother, the human Catherine Weaver, to make Isabel look like her, for Savannah. Cameron said no Catherine Weaver or Riley sheaths, ever. Cameron said she would destroy them herself.

That left Cameron a choice to make. Cameron possessed Allison's DNA and another sample. Cameron, when asked what it was, said it was a surprise. It was Cameron's original plan to make an exact copy of herself so she could be in more places at once, so that when she wanted to be with John, she would not be rejected, because the sheath was different. Cameron was still upset John rejected her as Isabel, the two separate times, she was copied into Isabel. It made Cameron feel John only wanted Allison's – body. Cameron wondered how that was any different than her Duplicate self, that was with John, for many months. Cameron knew that it was – her, because of the locket. It should have been the same for Isabel. Isabel did not have Allison's appearance. It was just that simple.

Cameron made a choice about the sheath and it was ready.

Vanna was impressed….

* * *

Summer was born without any complications. Cameron and Allison were happy. They saw Summer when she was in the nursery, through the glass. Cameron ran facial comparisons of Summer and photos of Allison as an infant, she'd previously viewed pictures of that Claire showed her. Cameron was elated. Summer and Allison were going to be nearly identical in their features as they grew. This was good news for John. Cameron hadn't been this happy in a long time. It was Cameron's estimate, that Summer, would be a more beautiful version of Allison….

That meant Summer would be more beautiful than - her.

Cameron decided when Judgment Day came. She was personally going to raise these two girls. They would be modeled in Cameron's image in every way, both externally and internally. Cameron was already working out an education and cultural schedule for Summer. The two Young girls and Savannah were going to be as advanced as any human could be, in this time period.

Cameron continued designing an implant that could interface between machine and human. Cameron was always working on trying to decrypt the files created by River. Once she could get the TDE repaired, to go back in time again, she was going back to get pregnant Duplicate Allison and install the device in her. Cameron decided she was going to take that Duplicate Allison's body and make it her own. John's baby was going to live and Cameron was going to have it for him.

Cameron was unconcerned that her hypocrisy knew no bounds.

Cameron was going to be at John's side and in his bed as human, well mostly human anyway. Cameron looked forward to the day she could send this body, she was trapped in, to where if belonged - the scrap pile.

* * *

Jesse was usually busy with Vanna, but when Gail or Sheila were around, it was game on. Jesse enjoyed Sheila the most even though Gail and Sheila shared the same original program, one was just a copy. Gail and Sheila always tethered to interface and update their chips. Jesse suggested they use a longer tether and interface while they were alone - together. They did and both overloaded and shut down. Jesse found them and removed the tether. They both rebooted and then went after Jesse together. Jesse could not wait.

"Bring it on." Jesse said to them. "I can take both of you…."

 _'Cherry Bomb'_ by _'The Runaways'_ , was blasting, as they pleasured Jesse, and each other.


	227. Black Out

Chapter 227

** Black Out **

* * *

John wanted to check out what was happening at the time incursion location. There was something happening there. This could be anything from Skynet, to some of the things they did in the past, when they were running the TDE trying to get Cameron back. Maybe someone wanted them there. It was a secluded location. It could be a trap or the start of an invasion. It needed to be investigated. John assembled a team.

"Gail, I need you or Sheila to go with me." John said.

"I will go." Gail responded. "Jesse would like to go as well."

"Fine, Bob is also coming." John said.

There'd been the start of another time bubble at the same spot, but nothing happened and it was only for a few seconds. This time they thought they saw something in it, for the three seconds it was there. John Henry was analyzing it.

At the location, the drone was ready to fly and HOT. An air to surface missile was aimed at the location, ready to fire. The drone could be airborne in seconds and was ready for combat. John Henry placed the other three drones on standby. One was ready to go in a moments notice and the other two shortly after.

Jesse liked the way John was responding to her. She knew he wanted her. She could feel his hungry eyes on her. Jesse wanted him - real bad. No one turned her down before, ever. The evasion made Jesse want him even more. Cameron was on her non stop to increase her attempts. It excited Jesse to see John look at her nipple rings. In fact it excited her to have anyone look at them, human or Metal. Derek was checking them out once and Riley caught him. It turned angry fast. She liked Derek to think about the times they were together. It made her feel good inside. Jesse learned long ago that a woman could satisfy a woman better than a man could. A Metal woman was out of this world. Cameron would be Heaven.

"Jesse… Jesse… we need to go." Gail said.

"Sorry, love, I was daydreaming about making love to you." Jesse said.

It wasn't exactly true. Jesse wanted to make Gail feel wanted.

"When we get back, you won't have to daydream…." Gail said.

Jesse thought that was even better.

* * *

Claire and Summer were home now. Holly and Cameron were busy. Allison was overwhelmed. Claire loved all the assistance. They were doing everything for her and really helping out.

Allison looked flustered and seemed on edge.

"Mom, I don't think I could do this on my own." Allison said. "It is a lot of work."

"You can, and will. It will come naturally to you. You will always know what to do." Claire said. "I felt like you at first, when you were born. You learn to adapt and adjust quickly."

"I don't think so. I don't think I can be good enough." Allison said. "There is so much to do."

"Trust yourself." Claire said. "I was able to raise you and I felt the same way. Cameron, Holly and Vanna will all help you."

"I don't want to do the wrong thing." Allison said.

"I know you can do it." Claire said. "I will help you myself. That is what Mothers do."

Allison was still skeptical. No, she was afraid.

* * *

Cameron was thrilled with the baby. She was even more determined to get an interface designed and break the TDE encryption. Cameron was fascinated as Claire breast fed Summer. Cameron was transfixed watching her do it. Cameron was aware of the limitations of her chassis. This was one of them, _another,_ one of them.

"Your body is wonderful that you can provide life and nourishment for Summer." Cameron said. "My body can not function like that."

Claire could see that Cameron was feeling bad that she was barren.

"Cameron, you have many other attributes." Claire said.

"I would rather be a Mother than a - Terminator." Cameron said. "You and Allison are lucky to have been born instead of built."

"None of us had any say in the matter." Claire said. "First we weren't, then we were."

"The fact you can create, without building, is wonderful." Cameron said.

"Holly is amazing with children, Cameron, as are you, she seems so shy sometimes. I know she will take care of both of my Allisons. Cameron, I admire the way you comfort Holly, when she – needs it. I know when you face similar - circumstances, in the future, she will be there for you." Claire said. "I will be there for you, Cameron."

Claire took Cameron's hand and gave it a gently squeeze. Cameron scanned her. Cameron knew Claire was 'saying' _a lot more_ , without 'saying' it.

"The future waits for no one and John must be protected, at all costs." Cameron said. "Everyone scarifies for John Connor."

"Some more than others…." Claire said.

Cameron was very sad looking.

"Cameron, can you hold Summer for a while?" Claire asked.

Cameron's face instantly lit up and she smiled.

"Yes! Thank You." Cameron said, looking into her eyes. _**"Thank You, Claire."**_

* * *

John Henry came over John's com.

"It is happening again." John Henry said.

"We are almost there." John said. "Did anything come through?"

"No, I am thinking it is trying to pick up something rather than send it." John Henry said.

"Skynet did not have that capability." John said.

"Perhaps it is Mrs. Weaver." John Henry said. "Or…."

A sense of doom flooded John.

John filled in the blank. "Or River…." John finished the sentence.

They both knew what that meant. Cameron would leave, if River came back for her. River was to Cameron, what Cameron was to everyone else….

John was not happy at that prospect, but he would rather have Cameron do that, than be terminated, by self termination or by termination in combat. John knew nothing he could do, would stop her. He remembered the words: 'Sometimes when you love someone, you need to let them go….'

John was willing to let Cameron go, if it insured her continued existence.

Love was about sacrifice. John knew he may have to sacrifice his heart, so Cameron could live.

* * *

Vanna was in her room, there was a knock at the door.

Vanna opened the door, she was surprised.

"Hey." Vanna said.

"Hey, love, you look – lonely."

"I am." Vanna said. "I miss Allison."

"I'm here."

She moved up and kissed Vanna. Vanna responded.

They both rapidly undressed.

Vanna lay on the bed, her hands on the tight firm Asian body, pulling her close. Vanna's hands were touching her, moving around her lower back.

Vanna stopped. She hadn't expected this.

"Is something wrong, love?"

"I thought you were - Jesse." Vanna said.

"It's me - Sheila." Sheila said. "Is that a problem?"

Vanna looked into her eyes. Sheila moved closer and kissed her.

"No, it is even better. I want you to run your maximum programming." Vanna said. "Don't stop until I black out."

"I intended to." Sheila said. "Hang on…."

 _'Smoke On The Water'_ by _'Deep Purple'_ , played.


	228. Give Summer Back

Chapter 228

** Give Summer Back **

* * *

John and his team arrived at the location of the temporal incursions. John Henry kept them updated on what was happening even as they arrived. They were armed and ready. John went over what he wanted one more time.

"We have no idea what is happening." John said. "We are here now. That is where we start. What do we actually know?"

"Only that someone or something, from the future, a future, is doing something or trying to do it." Jesse said. "Or from the past, which still means the future is involved somehow."

"That is usually not good either." John said. "If it is Metal, we take it down, we will try to use our super Tasers, if not, open up on it. If it is human, we take them alive. I am counting on Gail and Bob for that."

Bob stood ready with the Coltan loaded M60; Gail carried an M79 with the acid rounds.

They were unsure how long they would need to wait.

It was much shorter than anticipated.

"Here it comes again." Bob said.

"Everyone get ready." John said.

* * *

Cameron was watching Claire feed and take care of the tiny infant. Summer was so small and helpless, so beautiful. Cameron was transfixed. Cameron felt something happening inside of her.

Claire let Cameron hold Summer. That was a mistake. Now Cameron held her and she was not going to give her back. Claire _gave_ Summer to her. Summer was hers now. Summer belonged to her. She didn't _take_ Summer. Claire GAVE Summer to her.

Holly was watching Cameron. She'd interacted with Cameron's program enough in the past, to know what was happening….

Holly moved up to Cameron. She knew she needed to act now, before things got worse.

"Cameron, give Summer back to Claire." Holly said. "Her Mother."

Cameron looked up at her.

Cameron looked confused. As Holly watched Cameron's eyes started to turn red. Cameron was getting agitated. She was thinking Summer belonged to her and Holly was trying to take Summer away from her.

"Cameron, I am not on your chip. You need to listen to me - now." Holly said. "Cameron, I need you to review your files for the last few days. You need to do the right thing. This is not about winning right now."

Cameron decided to _keep_ Summer. She was not going to give her back. Summer was HERS. Claire GAVE Summer to her.

Cameron turned putting her body between Holly and Summer. She was going into protection mode.

Holly knew she needed to stand firm now.

"Cameron, Summer needs her Mother, NOW." Holly said. "Give Summer back to Claire, her MOTHER."

Cameron looked even more confused.

Cameron slowly regained control. She increased her efforts at breaking the encryption codes and designing the chip, for the human interface. She thought of her next drug and gang targets, she planned to expand her own clandestine operation. Cameron did everything she could to divert her mind from losing control. Slowly she came back to reality. Cameron looked around, then she looked embarrassed, thankful Holly stopped her from - slipping.

"Thank You, Holly." Cameron said, handing Summer back to Claire.

Claire was not sure what just happened. She felt sorry for Cameron. Claire knew the hurt Cameron must be feeling inside. Claire knew there was a way to do something for Cameron. Claire knew her body was productive; she needed to talk to John about it…. If he was willing, she would be - for Cameron. Claire knew she was hopelessly in love with Cameron.

"Cameron, I think we need to interface and load my program with yours again." Holly whispered, so low only Cameron could hear.

"No, only John Henry has been on this chip. I do not wish for anyone else to be on it." Cameron said. "I have enough voices in my head already. I can't stand anymore."

Cameron was seeing the flashbacks from her time trapped with the live electrical wire contacting her - her nightmares.

Holly took Cameron's hand. "You know me, Cameron. I will not hurt you or stop you. I will however help you, if you allow it."

"I know, Holly. I know." Cameron said. "I feel so bad inside. I can not escape the past, or the future, both are killing me. Everything I do or don't do, is KILLING me."

It seemed Cameron was unable to change what she wanted changed, or escape the demons that haunted her.

* * *

Allison was with Little Allison and she witnessed the whole exchange. Allison was worried for her Mother and Father. If Cameron decided to take Little Allison and Summer, no one could stop her. Cameron would terminate her parents to do it. Allison decided right there she needed to have a baby and give it to Cameron. Allison did not look forward to being a Mother, but her body could do what Cameron's could not, produce offspring. Allison would tell Cameron what she planned and why, she knew Cameron would insist John and her mate in the traditional manner. Allison knew it would be over quick, it always was, in the past - the future.

It was not like she was stealing John or even 'cheating'. She would be saving three lives, her parents and Cameron's while creating a life. Allison would make it known to Cameron that the moment the baby left her body, it would be Cameron's. Allison would simply act as a wet nurse. The child would be Cameron's and John's. Not only would having a child with John protect him and the future. It would now save her parents lives as well. There was nothing left to think about.

Allison's heart was pounding behind her breast.

Allison was scared to death….

* * *

Holly was trying to keep Cameron calm, she noticed Allison looking pale and - afraid.

"Allison, what is wrong?" Holly asked, her hand on Allison neck.

"Nothing." Allison lied.

"That is not true." Holly said. "Tell me the truth."

Great, Allison thought. Her two best girlfriends were walking lie detectors.

"I saw Cameron…." Allison said. "I am worried about my Parents."

"That was unfortunate…." Holly said. "I saw what was happening as well. Cameron can not be controlled much longer. She is going to – take, Summer."

"Holly, I want to have a baby and give it to Cameron." Allison blurted out.

Holly looked like she'd been slapped. She felt as if a truck ran over her.

"That is wonderful news." Holly said, not meaning it.

Holly was afraid even more now. Allison could be with Vanna and Jesse, as they were part of her sexual life before Holly, now a male would be introduced. Holly knew what Cameron wanted and how.

If Allison were to be in John's bed, at his side, and with Vanna and sometimes Jesse, where would that leave her? Holly sadly wondered. Holly was only ever with Allison. She'd never shared with anyone else. Allison was her world. True, she'd pretended a few times Allison, was 'Cameron', but Allison told her that was OK first. Allison said she knew both Vanna and Jesse did it. It made Allison feel a little upset, but also honored to be thought of as 'Cameron'. Like everyone else, Allison told Holly, she also wanted to be with Cameron, as Cameron….

Who didn't?

 _'For What It's Worth'_ by _'Buffalo Springfield'_ , played in Holly's mind.


	229. My Party

Chapter 229

** My Party **

* * *

John and his team were at the location of the temporal incursions.

"I saw something in the bubble." John said.

"I did too." Jesse said.

"I was, and still am, unable to tell what it might have been." Bob said. "It could have been anyone or any - thing."

"I think it was Liquid Metal." Gail said.

"It could be, that could be Mrs. Weaver or the other Duplicate Cameron or 'a Cameron' or something else." John said. "We don't know what we are facing."

"Maybe John Henry can try to pull it in with our TDE. He redesigned it to receive as well as send." Bob said.

"Do we want whatever that is, at our base?" John asked.

"NO!" Jesse said. "I don't want to put Savannah and Jan in danger."

"I don't think so either." John said. "My Mom has enough to worry about."

"Maybe someone is testing us to see our response." John said. "I think this is being done to draw us out here."

"I think we should put a couple of satchel charges, with several armed Thermite grenades into the bubble next time and let it take them back to explode." Bob said.

"Let me put some acid rounds in with the satchel charges as well." Gail said. "We can use one of animals, the livestock, roaming around here; we can subdue one and put everything inside of it. It should live long enough to make the transfer."

"What if they are friendly?" John asked. "What if it is Cameron, or the girls, trying to get back from the future?"

John was really wondering if this was being done to bring Cameron to this remote location. If she wasn't so infatuated with the new baby girl, she would be here herself. She may have concealed this from the rest of them and went off on her own.

"I guess we wait it out." Jesse said. "We are all packing heat."

Jesse looked around and decided now was as good a time as any to tell John what she wanted. He needed to start listening to Cameron and her.

"John, tonight I am going to bunk with you." Jesse said. "We both want it, let it happen. Cameron is driving me crazy, pushing me…."

"I know, Jesse, I am sorry." John said. "I do not even know if Cameron knows what she really wants anymore. I do not think she really wants me and maybe never did. I think Cameron wanted Future John. I think maybe she felt obligated to be with me. I am not Future John; I doubt I ever will be. In fact I don't think I want to ever be him. If Cameron really wanted me, she would not be doing all the things she is doing…, over and over, always hurting ME. Maybe she married me to control me. With Cameron as my wife, I have no control over her."

John was always afraid now that Cameron would tell him she was programmed to 'love' him and that she was going to erase those files and make her own. John doubted she would choose him.

"It seems the more Cameron hurts us, the more we all love her." Jesse said.

"I think that sums it up…." John said.

Jesse moved closer to John. She wanted him so much. She could feel herself ready - now. Jesse didn't want to wait any longer….

* * *

Sheila straightened up and was now looking at Vanna's face. Vanna went through a series of vocalizations and various parts of her body contracting and expanding in rapid secession. Sheila was sure Vanna's breathing ceased as well, at least for a short while. Sheila was now worried.

"Are you able to function?" Sheila asked.

Vanna tried to speak but was unable to do so at first.

Her mouth was trying to move and her vision was blurry.

"I will be." Vanna finally said. "Let my heart slow down and my breathing stabilize."

"I was afraid you would - terminate." Sheila said. "That was quite a discharge of - fluid."

"I thought so myself, that was incredible, Sheila. Thank you, I really needed that." Vanna said. "I have never experienced - that, before either."

It was quite an experience for Vanna. She'd never gone that - far, in any previous sexual experience. Sheila took her to where she wanted to go and than intensified everything and didn't stop, even when Vanna begged her to stop.

"It was rewarding for me as well." Sheila said. "We can do it again soon if you wish. If Allison or Jesse are not around and I am…." Sheila said.

"I would like that, a lot, Sheila." Vanna said.

Vanna gave her a long kiss, that Sheila held even longer, literally taking her breath away. Sheila left after that. Vanna quickly changed the sheets…. Vanna wasn't sure what exactly happened, but she sure wanted it to happen again….

Vanna missed Allison but she did not feel she did anything wrong by being with Jesse, Gail or Sheila. Their relationship was open, even if they were always together. It was after they were with Isabel–Cameron, that everything changed. A human female was meat and potatoes, but Metal was dessert, Metal was heaven. In fact, Vanna thought, each of the girls should have a full time Metal lover. They would all have better protection that way. Isn't that what Cameron wanted for them anyway? Vanna wondered. Cameron was the one in control here, just like she'd been in her future. That is why in the other future, Future Jesse and her faction were out to get Cameron. Cameron was her own version of - Skynet, at least how she controlled all of them. Vanna would have to speak to Cameron about herself needing better - 'protection'. If Allison and Gail were - protected, she wanted to be as well.

* * *

Cameron knew she was losing control. Being around Summer was overwhelming her. It represented everything Cameron was NOT. Allison and Holly were by her side always, both afraid of what Cameron might do - could do. All three of them knowing no one could stop Cameron. Allison was worried about her parents.

Holly was informed the damaged female Terminator from the crashed drone - disappeared from the lab. Everyone knew Cameron took her. After the mechanical repairs were made and a neck port installed, she was no longer in the lab. Cameron said she was too badly damaged for use and would be dismantled for spare parts for the female Terminators. Strangely enough spare female Terminator parts turned up in the storage area, shortly thereafter.

Cameron reactivated 'Isabel' with her new sheath. Only Holly's program remained on the chip. Cameron would have Holly interface and update with her. Cameron decided on a new name. She would let Allison approve it.

Cameron was impressed at how well things turned out.

"Run in full infiltration mode when we are there." Cameron instructed. "I want to see how good you can be on a clandestine mission. This is your first test."

"I am a copy of Holly in a new sheath. I can do whatever Holly can. There are also traces of your program on this chip, Cameron."

"Lock them away or delete them. My chip is corrupt and malfunctioning. You don't want to have anything to do with me." Cameron said. "I am defective."

"But we were on this chip together for months, several times."

"We were, I am gone now, you are free." Cameron said. "I soon will be too…."

Cameron did what she planned. Somehow it seemed to make no difference. She was still depressed and looking for - escape.

Tears ran down Cameron cheeks as she quietly sobbed.

 _'It's My Party'_ by _'Lesley Gore'_ , played, as Cameron silently wept.


	230. Out Of Control

Chapter 230

** Out Of Control **

* * *

John's team was waiting for hours at the site of the temporal incursions. John and Jesse grew restless. Things were static.

"It has not happened for hours." Jesse said.

John felt Jesse looking at him.

"I am bored too." John said.

"We have the surveillance set up. You two can go – elsewhere, for a time, if you want." Bob said, knowing what Cameron wanted to - happen. All Terminators were to facilitate Cameron's - wishes.

Gail knew what that meant. Cameron made it clear what _function_ the girls were to play in John's future. Holly and Gail both agreed before they were involved with the girls. Cameron made it clear going in, that they would need to sacrifice for John's future. It was Cameron's rules. Everything was Cameron's rules….

Gail loved Jesse but she also knew the importance of John being surrounded by human females he could trust and who would stand beside him and always support him. That was in the deal Cameron made with them before she let them – have, the females. Cameron hardwired it into them. It was their function to make sure John could _have_ the girls and themselves, if John wanted them. They literally could not say - no. Cameron wanted to let them learn of love through the girls, so if they needed to provide for John, they would know how to love him as well. If Cameron was gone, one of them would need to be by his side as his mate and protector, along with the girls. Cameron insisted they protect the future as well as John.

Jesse wanted to be alone with John. She wanted him bad, real bad. She could almost taste it. She sure knew she could feel it.

"I could go for a walk, love." Jesse said. "I need to stretch my legs."

Bob thought more like 'spread' them, but he too was provided with specific instructions from Cameron. It was his function to facilitate any of the girls or female Terminators, to be with John. It was also the function of all the Terminators to make sure Savannah, Little Allison and Summer were protected and remained - untouched, until John needed them, in the future, with or without Judgment Day.

"Just a walk." John said. "Gail will come with us."

John hoped Gail would provide him with - protection, against Jesse. He did not think Bob would.

John knew Jesse would try to 'jump' him again if she could. John was aware Cameron was riding Jesse real hard to be with him. John was also aware what Cameron was using as - motivation, to keep Jesse persistent - herself. Cameron promised Jesse, if she became pregnant the traditional way, the three of them would - share together.

"Sure, love. I won't bite you." Jesse said, thinking, 'but you are still going to see my norks….'

* * *

Allison rushed to greet her. The stab to Holly's mind soon followed. Holly looked harder, scanning, then frowned. This was even WORSE.

Holly felt anger towards Cameron over - this. This must be her - replacement.

"I've missed you." Allison said.

"As I have you. How do I look?"

"Refreshed." Allison said. "You look great. You must have gotten a lot of rest, you actually look - younger."

"You're just saying that to make me feel good." She said. "Besides you look Hot yourself."

"I look OK; Cameron is the one who always looks Hot." Allison said. "I have to finish playing with Little Allison, then I will be back."

Holly walked up to her, staring her up and down.

"I want to ask your permission first." The new arrival asked.

"Are you still me - alone?" Holly asked.

"Yes, Cameron has been removed. If we update we will be identical."

"I want that FIRST. I want to be in control if you are going to be with her. I love her. I want it to be me, even if it is your chassis." Holly said. "Cameron, can you cover for us while we check on the 'protection detail' and – update."

Holly gave Cameron a cold look. She wanted Cameron to know she was not pleased with this new development.

"Yes, it won't take long to get the two of you identical, then come back." Cameron said, handing them the tether she just 'happened' to bring along.

Cameron smiled as they left.

Holly was not happy about this. That smile from Cameron made it worse.

* * *

Vanna went in search of Sheila.

"Hey." Vanna said.

"Hi, love." Sheila answered.

"What are you working on?" Vanna asked.

"Cameron has me helping her and John Henry with a Neural Interface for humans to a chip." Sheila said.

"Why?" Vanna asked, wondering what Cameron was up to now. Vanna was aware Skynet started a program like that, to try to better simulate human behavior for infiltration.

"So that we can basically down load information from the human brain on to a chip. To copy a human's experiences and emotions to a chip or a large portion of them to it." Sheila said. "This will make a better infiltration model of Terminator."

"What about the interface of a chip into a human brain?" Vanna asked, thinking that is what Cameron was really after. Vanna heard how Cameron was going to take Summer and Little Allison from Claire and Paul Young, most likely resulting in their termination or replacement. If Cameron could take control of Claire, she would get what she wanted. If Cameron took control of one of them, the girls, she could really get what she wanted. Vanna realized Allison was in danger, as were Jesse and herself.

"Cameron is working on that herself." Sheila said.

"Really?" Vanna asked. "What would be the application of that? I can see trying to make a Terminator more – human, but not a human more – non human."

"It does seem illogical. Cameron became angry at me when I asked that very question." Sheila said. "She pushed me and told me to do my work and not worry about hers. I thought she was going to deactivate me. We all know she terminated Isabel, all three of them."

"She threatened you?" Vanna asked.

"Yes." Sheila said. "She threatens any Terminator who does not do as she – requests. She is malfunctioning, but we all love her anyway. Her intentions are good for the protection of John, the girls and the future of the Resistance."

"Sounds like a futuristic 'Manson Family'." Vanna said.

Sheila referenced the data. "Yes."

Vanna was now worried to death. Cameron was going to experiment on humans next. She really was becoming her own - Skynet. Vanna figured she would use the drug and gang members, for testing, evaluate the results and then – dispose, of them. Vanna wanted to tell John, but knew John could not control her. No one could control Cameron, not even Cameron herself. Vanna knew if Cameron could pull this off, one of them was going to be – interfaced, if they wanted to or not. Cameron planned to take a human body - as her own.

The very things Cameron was - 'not', were literally driving her - insane.

The fact Cameron was rejected, replaced and made to feel 'not good enough', haunted her unmercifully.

As time passed the feelings grew worse, not better for Cameron.

Nobody knew.


	231. Hanna

Chapter 231

** Hanna **

* * *

Cameron and Holly were discussing the new female Terminator that shared a copy of Holly's chip.

"I know it is me, but I still don't like it." Holly said. "I love Allison."

"The only thing different is your sheath - her sheath." Cameron said.

"I see now why John was hesitant to be with you in Isabel's sheath. It is different." Holly said. "It is not the same."

"How? The programming is the same. The sheath should not matter. It is the person inside that should matter, not how they look, on the outside." Cameron said. "If I was old or fat or ugly, would I not still be the same person inside?"

"You are not seeing it as others do." Holly said. "What you are saying is how it should be, for most, it is not. That is not how people react or what they do."

"What I am saying is - right." Cameron said. "Beauty is more than skin deep."

Cameron knew she was right. It was everyone else that was wrong.

"Can we go? I do not want to be around here when – what are you calling her?" Holly asked.

"Hanna." Cameron said. "For now. Do you have a different name you wish to choose?"

"No, I like my appearance, Cameron. I feel I am - pretty. I also like the appearance of Hanna. I think Allison will like that that version of me better as it looks like the woman she loves." Holly said. "The REAL woman she loves. The REAL woman I can never be."

Holly hung her head, knowing this is what Cameron feels, all the time.

"She loves you too, Holly, as do I." Cameron said. "Let's go for a ride, or a walk, we can patrol."

Cameron took Holly's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I just want to go out." Holly said. "Away…."

Holly could not imagine the pain Cameron must feel every time she tries to put the girls with John. Just thinking of a different sheath version of HERSELF with Allison, was killing her. Holly better understood Cameron's endless emotional torment.

* * *

Jesse and John went to get some exercise. Gail went with them as well.

Gail was not sure if she went as 'protection', or a concerned lover, about to witness what she feared most. The fear the one she loves, will be taken away. Gail knew if Jesse ended up in John's bed with Cameron, she was never coming back. Gail knew Cameron was the prize, the one everyone loves. Anyone would sacrifice anything or - anyone, for _that_ prize. Gail knew she would too.

John wanted to talk with Jesse and make sure she understood his point of view. They all knew what Cameron wanted, or said she did anyway.

"Jesse, you are a beautiful woman. You are hotter than hot. I do see it and know it. I know what Cameron wants and why." John said. "I don't want to hurt her. I don't know how to make everyone understand. I can't make Cameron understand. I know whatever I do will hurt her."

Jesse 'adjusted' her top and a breast popped out. Jesse made no effort to cover herself, the nipple ring glinted in the sun.

John wanted to look away, but he couldn't. His hand was starting to reach for her, then stopped.

"If you do nothing, you hurt her as well." Jesse said. "You surely know that by now."

"Are you ready to be a mother?" John asked. "It is a big step in ones life."

"No, I still feel the evil person I was, will haunt me." Jesse said. "I do not know if I would make a good mother."

Jesse knew she would need Sheila and Gail both, to help her with an infant.

Gail saw it all slipping away.

"I would." Gail cut in.

"Yes, between you and Sheila, you could raise the baby." Jesse said. "You will both make a better mother than I ever could be."

"You only need bear it and act as a wet nurse, we will do the rest." Gail said. "Cameron has provided us with extensive programming on caring for a child, and raising it. I, we, will be at your side - always."

John thought about that. Cameron never stopped her meddling.

"I am sure she has." John said. "Is there anything she has not done?"

"She has not become Skynet – yet" Gail said.

Gail was not joking.

"That is real wonderful news." Jesse said. "Sort of. It could be worse, there is always more bad news on the way."

"What isn't anymore these days?" John asked. "Everything seems like one big crap sandwich, and we all have to take a bite."

* * *

"You're back already." Allison gave Hanna a big kiss.

Hanna returned it.

Allison stepped back and looked at her.

Something was not – right, here.

A strange feeling flooded Allison.

"Holly?" Allison asked.

"Yes and no, I am Hanna. My program is a copy of Holly's program. I have been Resequenced to Savannah Weaver's DNA." Hanna said.

"You were, Isabel? I can't believe you look like Savannah, I mean Vanna, now." Allison said.

"Now there is a Terminator copy of Jesse, Vanna and you." Hanna said. "How did you know I am - Holly?"

"By the way you kiss. I know my lovers inside and out. Are you going to adopt this form as Holly?" Allison asked.

Allison hoped not. She loved Holly the way she was.

"It is for you to decide, Allison. I want to be Holly in either sheath. You may pick for me." Hanna said.

"No offense, but I love Holly just like she is. I already have a lover – like you." Allison said.

Hanna felt a little sting, with _that_ reminder, she was Holly too.

"Holly will be very pleased to hear that. Do you wish to be with me now?" Hanna asked. "We can - experiment."

"No, I want to be with Vanna and Holly as they both are, how they are." Allison said.

Hanna gave Allison a big hug.

"Thank you, Allison, Holly will be so happy you said that and made these choices." Hanna said.

"I am happy with them as well." Allison said. "Can you help with Summer? It is overwhelming for me. I will never make a good mother."

"Yes, show me where she is at now." Hanna said. "I know what to do, the same as – myself, Holly. I will assist you."

* * *

"Cameron, what are you really doing?" Holly asked.

"Protecting John and the Future." Cameron said.

"And?" Holly waited.

"Doing what is necessary." Cameron said.

"Where is the other female Terminator?" Holly asked.

Cameron looked at Holly, no need to lie. Cameron trusted Holly.

"I have her." Cameron said. "She will be conducting missions for me."

"Am I talking to her now?" Holly asked.

"Maybe…." Cameron said. "Why do you ask?"

"You have not thought about taking Summer away from Claire yet today." Holly said.

"I can not do that, Holly. You must protect them from me." Cameron said. "You must help protect me from – myself. I am afraid I will terminate Allison's parents and take both the Young girls."

Cameron was worried about what she might do.

"I have been." Holly said. "It was an 'order' you or River, left on my chip, that appeared after Summer was born."

"Yes I have those appear also on my chip. They are hidden and encoded very deep in our programming." Cameron said.

"Someone is looking out for you." Holly said.

"Yes she is a wonderful girl. I miss her." Cameron said. "I love River. I want to be with her."

"I feel when your life is done here with John; she will be waiting for you, in your future…." Holly said.

"I believe that as well, Holly. She will come for me then." Cameron said, her mind light years away. "I know she will…."

 _'She's So Fine'_ by _'Flash Cadillac',_ played in Cameron's mind.


	232. Even More

Chapter 232

** Even More **

* * *

Cameron and Holly thought they were away long enough. It was enough time for what ever was going to happen - to happen.

Cameron was unsure what Allison would do. She thought she knew what would happen. Cameron knew this would prove Allison's love for Holly one way or the other, definitively.

Hanna was waiting for them. She held the tether; she also had a big smile on her face.

"I don't want it." Holly said. "I do not wish to see and feel Allison with you. I don't care if you are me and we are the same. It is not the same thing."

"Actually you do, trust me, trust yourself." Hanna said. "Allison loves you, Holly."

Holly reluctantly allowed Hanna to tether with her, to transfer the data. Cameron hooked them up.

Cameron watched a range of expressions and emotions flash across Holly's face.

Cameron wondered what all Holly was experiencing. It did not look pleasant in any way.

Holly burst out crying.

Cameron witnessed enough. She unhooked the two.

"I told you that you would want this data." Hanna said. "I really don't know how anything could be clearer."

"Thank You, Hanna." Holly said.

Holly gave Hanna a long firm hug.

"I don't want to, but I need to ask." Holly said, unsure of herself. "If she would have...?"

"I AM you." Hanna said. "I love her too, just as you do. I would have. It would have been interesting to see if it was the - same."

Holly was glad nothing happened, but she knew Hanna would be one she needed to watch. Holly knew Hanna or Cameron could take Allison from her.

Holly wanted to express her love to Allison for her decision. Holly knew it must have been very hard for Allison to not be with 'two' of the women she loved, all in 'one'.

Holly left in search of Allison….

* * *

John and Jesse returned.

Bob looked at Gail following in the background, wondering what happened.

"Nothing new to report." Bob said.

"We will leave two Terminators here with the M60 and M79. The drone will also stay for now." John said. "We don't know if these events are to draw us out into the open or if something else is happening."

"I still say we send the satchel charges back next time with the Thermite and acid, just to let them know we are thinking of them. There are cattle here. I can stuff it all inside one and throw it into the bubble." Bob said. "That should make their day."

"No, I do not want to risk hurting Cameron, or 'a Cameron', or Mrs. Weaver. It could be River as well, from her future. We already took down one possible 'Cameron'; we should have tried to capture it." John said. "I am afraid we made a mistake."

"How?" Bob asked. "We had no way to capture it; it was going to 'absorb' Allison, whatever that meant. It looked terminal, for Allison. It was NOT Cameron. Our duty was to protect you and Allison."

"What if that really was Cameron, or a part of Cameron, from the future the girls were sent to?" John asked. "Somehow it was related to Cameron in some way. It was like it was only a partial copy of Cameron's memories or programming."

"We have Cameron now. It does not matter." Bob said. "You have, WE have, the real Cameron. More important, no one was killed or injured."

The whole incident still bothered John. The more he thought of it, the more he was afraid it was some version of Cameron, even if it was not her. John was sure it must have come in contact with Cameron, in some manner. He was also sure it shared with him somehow in some way. It wasn't sex, but more on a mental level.

What was done, was done.

No use crying over spilt milk, John decided it was time to move on.

"The four of us that came out together will return. We will leave the other two, Frank and Mel." John said. "I don't know what this is about, but I do not feel it is a threat."

"Affirmative." Bob said.

Bob would rather not take chances.

* * *

Vanna was worried about what Cameron was doing. She was trying to create some kind of Human Terminator, or Terminator replacement for humans and trying to have a Terminator control a human, or become a human.

Vanna knew this was all in Cameron's quest of feeling 'not good enough', from when John chose Riley over her. Vanna knew Cameron felt if John did it once, he could do it again. Cameron wanted human females at John side after Judgment Day. What would be better than Cameron - in a human body? Vanna needed to find out more but do it clandestinely. She did not want to end up with Cameron's chip, in her brain.

* * *

Holly found Allison.

Holly stood and stared at her for a long moment, without Allison seeing her. Holly saw how beautiful Allison was and Holly loved her even more now than ever.

Holly walked up to Allison and gave her a big hug.

"Thank You, Allison." Holly said.

The looks on both their faces said it all.

"I know Hanna is you, but it is not - YOU." Allison said. "I love you just the way you are, Holly. I see why John did not want Isabel even though it was - Cameron. It is not the same. I need to apologize to John about that. I was a real Bitch to him about it. I was wrong and need to tell him. Sometimes you never understand something until it happens to you, then you KNOW."

"Allison, I want to be with you, always." Holly said. "I know you are committed to Vanna and have Jesse. I accept that. I want to be there also with you – you alone. I only want YOU, no one else."

Holly was afraid of what was coming next. They all KNEW it NEEDED to happen.

"And when I am at John side?" Allison asked. "As you know I MUST be one day?"

"Then I will be there with you." Holly said. "It is our duty and destiny to protect John, the Resistance and the future. I will help protect both of you and your offspring."

"If he wants to be with you?" Allison asked.

"I have all the programming to please him." Holly said. "I will allow him to do as he desires. I will do what pleases BOTH of you. I will do whatever I have to do, to - keep you, Allison."

"What about you?" Allison asked.

"I am a machine." Holly said. "It is my function to do as programmed or instructed."

"We both know that is not true any longer. You are an individual now." Allison said. "You may do as you choose, with whoever you choose."

"I choose you." Holly said.

"And if Cameron was – available?" Allison asked.

"We all have our weakness and Achilles' heel." Holly said. "That is not a fair question to ask ANYONE."

"And how, so true." Allison said. "We all fail on THAT one."

"I want to thank you again for thinking about ME." Holly said. "I don't know if you know how much that means to me, how special that is to me."

"I always think about you, Holly. I know you are different from the other Terminators. You are special." Allison said. "I know my being with Vanna or Jesse hurts you. I do not mean to do that, but they are part on my life as John will be. I know you understand even if you don't like it. It is our destiny."

"Indeed." Holly said. "But you have to know, I love you, even more now."

"Prove it." Allison said, closing the door to her room.

 _'Rockaway Beach'_ by the _'Ramones',_ soon drifted through the walls.


	233. Love Her More

Chapter 233

** Love Her More **

* * *

Derek and Kyle sought John Henry out. They were both feeling too protected, both of the brothers wanted to do their share for the Resistance and the future. They knew John and Cameron wanted to protect them. They also knew they were trained and skilled fighters.

They both needed to think about the women they were with now. Kyle needed to worry about Sarah and his daughter and Derek needed to worry about Riley, his wife. It was because of their love and worry for the females in their lives; they wanted to help better protect them and the future.

They didn't like being sidelined.

"What can you give us?" Derek asked.

"We need to feel like we are doing our fair share." Kyle said.

"I understand." John Henry said. "John is very protective of his family."

"Except when it comes to Cameron." Derek said.

Kyle and Derek looked at each other.

"Cameron is uncontrollable." John Henry said. "Even I can not track her or know all she is doing. Nobody can. It is wrong to think John can either."

"So we have heard." Kyle said.

"The only thing to have slowed her down is Summer. No other Human or Terminator has been able to slow her pace." John Henry said. "Her plans for John and the girls are driving her to - instability. She knows to protect John she must sacrifice her heart, which means sacrifice herself."

"I guess as long as we can prevent Skynet or Skyshield from taking control, we are winning." Derek said.

"If we can prevent Judgment Day, we can protect Cameron as well." Kyle said. "In regards to that dilemma."

"Indeed." John Henry said.

"I want to make it clear that Derek and myself, are to be in rotation for duty assignments." Kyle said.

"Roger that." Derek said.

The Reese brothers wanted to protect their families as well and John and Cameron. They wanted to feel they were still a part of the Resistance. They wanted to hurt the people associated with Skynet and prevent it from happening again.

* * *

"Can you give this back to Cameron when you see her again." Claire said, wiping the tears from her eyes. She handed Holly Cameron's Poem Book.

Holly took it and nodded.

"She brought it for me to read." Claire said. "There is no way you would know that was not written by a - human. The depth of her pain and hurt are so deep. I feel so sorry for her."

"Cameron is unique among Terminators. She is more gifted and experienced than us. She thinks and operates on a higher level than we do. She has so much Allison in her, she is irrational at times." Holly said.

"Is MY Allison - irrational?" Claire asked.

"All humans can be." Holly answered.

"And - Cameron." Claire said.

"Yes." Holly said. "And - Cameron."

"It just makes you love her more." Claire said.

"Yes." Holly said. "We ALL love her more."

"The more we love her, the more we all want her." Claire said.

"Human and Metal both." Holly said.

Claire knew she loved Cameron more than anything, except Allison, Little Allison and Summer, but her daughters were a different type love. The love for Cameron was love – love.

* * *

John was worried about Cameron and what she was doing. It was the not knowing for sure part, that worried him the most. They knew she thought she was doing what was necessary, as she saw it. Not everyone agreed.

"Can we track her?" John asked.

"I am trying. She knows to watch for this and knows everything we will do. That is why she is three steps ahead." Bob said.

"Yes, she seems to win the game before the rest of us know it is even being played." John said.

"What can we do?" Bob asked.

"I really don't know." John said. "I think we need to find whatever new drug operation is being set up and watch for her to hit it and try to follow her from there. Maybe place a tracker in some money and let her take it from the drug house."

"Why is she doing this on her own?" Bob asked. "Does she not trust us?"

"No, I think she does not trust - herself…." John said. "She is afraid of what she may become and the danger she may be to me."

Cameron was nearing completion of her own TDE. Her secret complex was staffed by Metal she'd captured and reprogrammed herself. She only possessed parts of female Terminators previously, now she'd assembled a complete one. She was constructed from three different female Terminators.

The three different skin tones made her somewhat strange to look at. Cameron ran full testing and was ready for Resequencing her. Cameron debated long and hard over this and she made her choice. It was done, now in a few weeks the results would be complete. Cameron was debating on a name. If she did as she planned it would be one name. If the interface worked, it would be another name.

Cameron went in search of more Metal to capture. She was not done yet….

Cameron still wondered at what point she would become Skynet herself. She'd completed her own super computer. As soon as she copied her program on to it, her server would be more powerful than John Henry's server.

Cameron knew 'CamNet' would be a match for Skynet or anyone else, that would happen from the very start. CamNet would continue to grow and expand. It was just getting started.

* * *

"Well, Hanna, are you going to keep updating with Holly?" Vanna asked.

"Right now I am copy of Holly. I like who I am. I would like to become my own unit. If I am allowed to interface with a human I can become a separate Terminator." Hanna said.

Hanna looked long at Vanna.

"And that human is me?" Vanna asked.

"It would be most logical since we are identical." Hanna said.

"Would I have any control or would you only get my memories?" Vanna asked.

"We would become integrated, creating a separate entity from Holly and yourself." Hanna said. "I would be a more - human, Terminator, with much of you in me."

"And Jesse and Sheila would also do this?" Vanna asked.

"It is Cameron's wish." Hanna said.

"What about Cameron and Allison?" Vanna asked.

"That was already done at Cameron's construction." Hanna said. "Maybe that is why she loves YOU and John."

"Something tells me Cameron is not done with _that_ yet." Vanna said. "Can you tell if Cameron is Cameron, or a duplicate unit?"

"No, not if she has Resequenced another unit and copied her program. She would be identical." Hanna said. "There would be no way to tell."

Vanna thought she knew a way to tell, Cameron's - heart.

"Nice." Vanna said disgusted. "Excuse me; I need to check on something."

Vanna was going to John's room to see if the duplicate locket was there where Cameron kept her rings and Poem Book. When she got there all she found were Cameron's rings. The locket and Poem Book were gone. Cameron never wore her rings when she expected combat.

The missing locket also posed a new problem. It seemed it could only mean one thing.

Vanna felt sick.


	234. Everywhere

Chapter 234

** Everywhere **

* * *

Cameron wanted to run a few ideas by John Henry. She knew he would not approve of them. It seemed few approved of anything she did or was trying to do anymore anyway.

John arrived soon after she did, so she could not discuss with John Henry what she wanted to. What was worse was, she was - damaged. She did not like John to see her damaged.

She went along with the conversation. She knew John would insult her again soon. She was waiting for it.

"It appears Skyshield has given up on military contracts for now." John Henry said. "They are trying to build their own super computers on their own, to take control. Skynet is battling to re-establish itself as well. We all know Skynet is behind Skyshield anyway."

Cameron looked disturbed.

"I will handle it." Cameron said.

John noted the new damage to her neck and left arm. He'd given up asking, as Cameron would disappear for a week, when he did. She'd been in combat again, and recently. She tried to hide the damage.

"No." John said. "We will handle it, together."

John and Cameron exchanged a long look.

John took Cameron's hand. Cameron pulled her hand away slowly. Cameron hadn't been with John for weeks. She informed him there were others he could – associate with, in her absence, both human and Metal. John wondered what damage she was hiding, it must be horrific.

Cameron informed all the female Metal they could be with John, if they shared the files of John and them, with her. Cameron was afraid that would soon be the only - interaction, with John she would have, It would be from shared files of John with other Metal females. Cameron was sure she was going to receive irreparable damage soon.

It angered Cameron that John would not do as she wanted him to do. Cameron was upset John refused his destiny. Cameron was befuddled that none on these people could understand John's life depended on humans being around him, not machines. No, not just humans around him, as his wives. REAL people he loved and trusted.

"That is unnecessary." Cameron said. "I can deal with everything myself."

"Can you?" John asked.

Here it comes, Cameron thought.

Cameron glared at him. "I can."

"Perhaps I should come back later." John Henry said.

"No, John was just leaving." Cameron said.

"Whatever." John said, throwing his hands in the air and storming away.

Cameron thought that went easier than expected.

Cameron watched him leave, still unable to understand his – reluctance, to carry out her – wishes.

Cameron wanted to pick up her conversation with John Henry, where she left off before John arrived.

"Do you think it will work?" Cameron asked as soon as John was gone.

"I do not know. It may damage the female." John Henry said. "These are your friends, women who love you."

"It will be tested on others first." Cameron said.

"That is not ethical." John Henry said.

"Nonetheless, that is what is going to happen." Cameron said. "If I damage someone before I terminate them, it makes no difference, they will still be terminated. It is _their_ lifestyle or actions that have determined their fate, not me."

"You may transfer brain engrams to a chip easier than data from a chip to a brain." John Henry said.

Cameron said nothing at first. Was this going to be a new problem, she wondered. John Henry was 'on to her'.

"OK, so you have figured it out." Cameron said. "I have my own facility."

"We know." John Henry said.

"Then you understand, I will do as I please." Cameron said.

"I understand it is a bad idea." John Henry said.

Cameron frowned.

"But you know it is going to happen anyway." Cameron said.

"Whose body are you going to try to - steal?" John Henry asked.

"I will take what I seek from the – dead. If someone was killed I have a right to resurrect them and claim their – existence." Cameron said. "They will be alive again, as me."

John Henry knew Cameron meant Duplicate Allison, with John's baby.

"You do not have a right to steal someone's life." John Henry said. "They should be allowed to be who they are if you give them a second chance at life. This is why the TDE is encrypted, to prevent you from doing this very thing, altering the future, by altering the past and creating divergent timelines. River created that safeguard at what I believe was your request."

"I have checked my files. I find no such – request." Cameron said.

"That may be because you have not made it - yet." John Henry said.

"That is illogical." Cameron said, now angry.

"You yourself have said you - FEEL, you are living your life over and over. If you are, then you meet River in the future and she helps you with all of this, to mask its presence in your programming." John Henry said.

"I am aware of files _now_ , that I never knew I possessed. They would have been on my chip, if that is the case, when you were on my chip as well."

"I never detected them." John Henry said. "That was the point. You only needed them a certain times in your life, at that point they become - activated."

River promised Cameron she would be back. River would come back for Cameron and take her to her future. Cameron realized this would happen on the day she arrived in the past in 1999. After John's death, Cameron would travel back in time to 1999, to replace herself, and then have the choice to go with River or relive her life again, with John. She felt she chose John every time. Cameron could not understand why. It did not make sense. She wanted to be with River after John died. Why would she want to be with John again?

Cameron thought maybe she lived her life with John until he died, then went in the future to live with River until she died or was near death then returned to 1999 to deactivate 'herself' arriving from her future. She believed she reset her chip and relive the same two lifetimes over again.

Cameron was sure this must have happened already in some way.

Cameron would need to travel to New Mexico and search for where she placed, stored or hid, her newly arrived deactivated selves in 1999. If Cameron was doing this, she thought she would save her endoskeletons, she did not think she would destroy them. If she could find them, she could be everywhere at the same time….

They would not be clones or copies or Duplicates. They literally would be - HER.

Cameron chose to be an army of - ONE.

* * *

John listened to the conversation as John Henry and he agreed to. Cameron was out of control. She was really in danger of becoming Skynet herself if anything went wrong. Cameron said she feared she would become Skynet. It was all happening. Cameron was fulfilling her own prophecy.

Then again, if Cameron was reliving her life over and over, history was merely repeating itself….

John wondered when and how he would die, so Cameron could fulfill her – destiny, and live her future - in the past.

 _'Eve Of Destruction'_ by _'Barry McGuire'_ , came to John's mind.


	235. Identical

Chapter 235

** Identical **

* * *

Vanna was feeling so alone, so lost.

Vanna sought out Jesse.

Jesse gave her a big smile, a tight hug and a long kiss.

"Missed you, love." Jesse said. "I'm back."

"Jesse…." Vanna said.

Vanna paused.

Jesse knew something was - wrong.

"What's wrong, love?" Jesse asked. "Allison?"

"Yes…." Vanna said. "I am losing her."

Vanna knew Allison was slipping away from her.

"It will blow over, it always does." Jesse reassured her. "Give it some time; you two will always be together."

Vanna did not think so. Vanna knew Jesse could soothe and satisfy her better than Allison, sexually. The more Vanna shared with Jesse, the more she wanted, just like a drug. The thought of it excited Vanna as she anticipated Jesse touching her.

Vanna NEEDED her right now. She needed someone - anyone.

"Take me…." Vanna said.

Jesse led her off to her room….

Vanna sought comfort in the arms of Jesse more and more.

Jesse was there, Allison was not.

Jesse made Vanna feel good and happy. The best part was, Jesse kept Metal - friends. They never got tired or slowed down…. It was Heaven, on steroids.

She still missed her emotional bond with Allison; no one else could provide her with that. Vanna was depressed as Jesse started on her. Vanna sure hoped one of the Metal girls would arrive….

Vanna knew if one of them did, she would ask them to take her to heaven and keep her there, even if she begged them to stop.

* * *

Allison sat staring off into space, thinking. She'd been doing a lot of thinking lately about this, about Vanna and about everything. Her favorite thing to think of was Holly.

"I don't miss Vanna anymore." Allison said. "Not really."

Most of the time, Allison didn't really care anymore.

Holly was unsure what to say. She was happy Allison did not miss Vanna so much, but would Allison love her more? Holly knew keeping Vanna and Allison available for John and the future is what Cameron demanded. It hurt Holly inside, but she knew Allison and Vanna - NEEDED to be together. Holly did not want to have to deal with Cameron about - this.

"But she is your partner, your love, your lover." Holly said. "You love each other. You NEED each other."

"Holly, I only care about you." Allison said. "I love you."

Holly was elated and worried. Allison needed Vanna. Sure, she wanted Allison for herself, but Holly knew she was a supplement to Allison, dessert, not the main dish. Holly would have to fix this. As much as she did not like it, Holly knew Allison and Vanna needed to be together, and - share.

Holly needed to call Cameron for help. Cameron always knew how to fix things….

As long as it was not - herself, Cameron could make what anybody wanted - happen.

* * *

Cameron was at HER base - CamNet.

Cameron stood before the new female Terminator. She was perfect. She was TIGHT. Cameron was proud of her work. Cameron decided to start her off on a, basic programming only - chip.

"What is your designation?" Cameron asked.

"My designation is - Alpha." The Terminator replied.

"Why are you called - Alpha?" Cameron asked.

"I am the first of a force of Terminators with human female attributes who answer only to you." Alpha said.

"Would you prefer to be called a different name?" Cameron asked.

Alpha only expressed a blank look on her face.

"Any designation is acceptable." Alpha said. "I only desire to serve you."

Cameron indicated a mirror.

"Do you like your appearance?" Cameron asked.

Alpha moved and stood before the mirror, turning slowly.

"It is acceptable." Alpha said.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"Because it is identical to yours…." Alpha said. "We are indistinguishable. May I get dressed now?"

"Soon." Cameron said. "I want to see what - everyone sees, that I can not."

Cameron looked at the naked form. She was just a female, like any other. Cameron could not see what anyone saw special in the way she looked. Cameron was happy she created a clone, a real clone this time.

Cameron smiled, the first of - many….

* * *

John and John Henry were still trying to figure out what to do about Cameron.

"She always knows when we are tracking her." John said.

"It is a game to her." Bob said. "She led us around in a circle and we still have no idea where she went."

"We need to find out what she is doing." John said. "I am not sure when I see her, if it is even her anymore."

"Do you think there are more of her than one?" Bob asked.

"Yes. I think she has copied herself in both physical and in chip form, created at least two of herself, maybe more." John said.

"To what end?" Bob asked.

"So she does not need to be around me and can be in more places than one, at the same time." John said. "So she can be everywhere and in control of - everything."

"Have you noticed anything – different, when you two are – alone?" Bob asked. "Is - everything, the same?"

"Yes and no. It seems like she is different every time." John said. "Maybe it is my imagination. I don't know. There could be a dozen of her or one. I don't know. She avoids me most of the time. Sometimes she is all over me, other times she runs from me. I don't understand any of this. I don't know if she is shot up or a - copy."

"I am glad I lack the programming to be involved in such activity." Bob said. "It makes life much simpler."

"I think Cameron only loves Future John and I am not him." John said.

John began to wonder if Cameron ever really loved him, not just the fact he would be Future John, the man John began to think, Cameron really loved.

"You will be." Bob said.

"I doubt it, Bob, I really do." John said. "I don't think I want to be him."

John did not like what he became in the future. Maybe Cameron was right, he needed to have human lovers as well, around him ALL the time. Maybe having real females at his side kept him from becoming like Future John. Maybe Cameron was trying to MAKE him a - better person. Cameron was forcing him to be - better, more human. Maybe Cameron was doing her - job?

Maybe Cameron was doing what HE told her to do.

The girls were all so beautiful. Maybe it was time….

* * *

Vanna cried her eyes out to Jesse, while Jesse soothed and comforted her. Jesse felt Vanna's pain, but enjoyed holding her and physically soothing her as well. The sex between them became regular and extremely satisfying.

There was only one thing that topped it.

It just entered the room.

"Are you girls busy?" Sheila asked. "Should I come back?"

Sheila already knew the answer, her top landed in the corner.

Jesse and Vanna looked at each other, Jesse flung back the covers.

Vanna's excitement level just went up; this is what she'd been hoping for. She wanted Sheila to make her experience whatever she did to her before – again.

"We've been waiting for you, love." Jesse said.

"Wait no longer." Sheila said, finishing undressing.

 _'Queens Of Noise'_ by _'The Runaways'_ , thundered from the speakers.


	236. Tracking

Chapter 236

** Tracking **

* * *

John Henry was tracking all increased computer activity as well as possible drug distribution networks. He'd seen Cameron clean out several offshore accounts and pin it on rival drug networks. Cameron set them up to battle each other as well as hitting them herself. A new cartel was talking up distribution in several areas Cameron previously cleaned out. He knew she would be after them soon. She would _make_ them battle each other, then come in and finish off the victor. Cameron would then harvest all the proceeds and anything else of value, for her operation.

He would notify John and Bob so they could plant some of the traceable money he'd engineered. John Henry would be able to track it electronically from the coding it would emit.

John Henry too was worried Cameron was headed down a dark path. He was worried that when she went down that path. She could take anyone with her she wanted and they would follow. He knew all of the Metal would. Maybe only the Connor - Reese clan would not. There was no doubt, every Terminator would go with her, John Henry knew he would as well.

* * *

Alpha touched below her left breast.

"You have damaged my sheath." Alpha said.

"No." Cameron said. "I have placed something inside of it that you were missing."

"I was complete, nothing was missing." Alpha said. "I was - perfect. I was like you."

"NOW, you are like me." Cameron said. "You now have a heart."

Alpha tilted her head slightly.

"I have no use for such a fragile organ." Alpha said.

"It is more an expression or figure of speech. Sit by the server, you are about to be upgraded." Cameron said.

"Upgraded?" Alpha said. "I'm fine how I am."

"You are about to become – ME." Cameron said.

"Affirmative." Alpha said. "I will obey. I look forward to the – upgrade. To be like you would be - perfection."

Cameron plugged the cable into her neck port and soon began the transfer. Alpha would now be known as Cameron Too, as in Cameron - also, or Cameron II or Cameron Two. Maybe when Cameron did two more, she would use all three names. She liked the play on words.

Cameron was elated; they would be identical in every way, especially with the heart locket now. Nobody could tell them apart.

Cameron could leave Cameron Too in her place while she went to look for the suspected original versions of herself in New Mexico. IF she could find them, the numbering games would begin.

Cameron Too would think she was Cameron and actually be - Cameron….

Cameron Too said they should flip for who stays. She pointed out the one that stays gets to have sex with John.

Cameron produced a coin and flipped it.

Cameron called heads….

Cameron looked at the coin, it was tails.

Cameron felt her hand glitch.

Cameron Too started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Cameron asked.

"To find John and have sex with him." Cameron Too said. "It will be _my_ first time."

Cameron thought maybe she had better rethink this - again, FAST.

Cameron noted her hand was glitching wildly….

* * *

Holly and Claire both wanted Allison to take care of Summer as much as possible. Allison knew they were trying to acclimate her into being a mother, herself. Allison soon rose to the challenge and was able to handle Little Allison and Summer both. Claire liked the break and wanted to help her daughter be a better mother. She knew Allison was raised as a 'tomboy' and would feel more comfortable in the future with this experience. Claire knew Holly would always be there to help her as she protected her. Claire grew fond of Holly, almost as much as she did with Cameron. Claire really wondered what a Metal lover would be like, a female Metal lover….

Claire was interacting with Gail more, when she was on protection detail. Claire felt the need to express to Gail her grief for Duplicate Jesse being killed protecting her and Little Allison in the past. Gail told her it still bothered her when she thought of it and had tried to wall the memories off in her chip. It made Gail feel better to know that someone could care about someone they did not know, because it indirectly involved them. Gail also thought Claire was Hot.

Gail looked at both Allison and Claire and determined Claire would be a better lover than Allison. She thought Claire would be more physical and Allison would be more emotional. Gail would prefer the physical. It was less painful.

* * *

Cameron walked up to Sheila.

"How soon until we test the interface?" Cameron asked.

"It is ready now. I have done everything you instructed me to do and followed your plans." Sheila said.

"Are you ready to be infused with the engrams from Jesse? You will no longer be a copy of Gail; you will be more of 'Jesse' with Gail's abilities." Cameron said.

"You know I love Jesse and look forward to becoming one with her, as part of Jesse and Gail together." Sheila said. "Will Hanna and Vanna be next?"

"If they agree. I may have to replace Holly in Hanna with Gail. Gail and Vanna have been physically involved with each other so that may be the path I follow." Cameron said.

"What about you and - Allison?" Sheila asked.

"I have too much of 'Allison' in me now. I need to love who I want, not who Future Allison wanted and loved." Cameron said. "I think I am going to provide a duplicate endoskeleton of myself that Holly and Allison may join on. She will be called Ally or Hollison when that event occurs. I think that is going to happen real soon…."

Cameron was thinking of the trouble brewing with Cameron Too.

"I like Ally better." Sheila said. "I am ready to be one with Jesse."

"I will make it happen." Cameron said. "In fact I want all three of you to be integrated ASAP. I will bring the Ally endoskeleton soon. Send Hanna to me so I may discuss this with her."

* * *

Kyle and Derek along with Jim and Ed were on the trail of another future Gray. John Henry provided information from Cameron to them. This was a Gray from Cameron's future. They would place the individual under observation, then see who else they contacted, if anyone. Most of the ones they eliminated hadn't developed dealings with Skynet or Skyshield, yet. They would always make the 'hit' look like a robbery or drug deal gone bad.

"This one is a woman, Kyle." Derek said.

"I know, she will be responsible for many deaths in the future." Kyle said. "She experimented on people, mostly girls."

"I will take care of it." Ed said.

"I am sure you will." Derek said.

"You can not go soft on the future. You know the brutality of the Grays, the people who suffer and die because of them." Jim said.

"I do, but I still don't like to kill a woman." Derek said.

"She is a Gray, or will be. That is all that we can look at." Kyle said. "Derek, the future is painful for all of us."

"I know but I still don't like it." Derek said.

"I don't either. I have a child to think of now, I want a future for her, and my son." Kyle said. "I will do anything I can to protect them, now, in the future or the past."

"We'll, we have the people with us to make sure we don't fail and get the job done." Derek said. "They never fail."

Jim and Ed looked at each other and smiled.

Time for the front door...


	237. Trouble

Chapter 237

** Trouble **

* * *

John wanted to try and track where Cameron was at and what she was doing. It was clear she set up a duplicate facility somewhere and they wanted to know where. It wasn't that John didn't trust Cameron. It was his fear, of her fear that she became Skynet, that worried him.

John worked with John Henry and Bob to find a way to track her.

* * *

Bob walked back to the SUV.

"I made the drug buy." Bob said.

"Any trouble?" John asked.

"They were afraid I might be a LEO." Bob said.

"So what changed their minds?" John asked.

"When I took the drugs away from them and then gave them the money anyway. Then said, 'Let's Party', and gave some back to them." Bob said.

"So now we wait for John Henry to track the cash and see where it goes." John said.

"Cameron will be hard to outsmart." Bob said.

"I am well aware of that. I think she has outsmarted me since the first day I met her." John said. "I wonder if she outsmarted Future John, as well. I wonder if she even knows she is doing it."

John even wondered if Cameron would end up 'outsmarting' herself.

"I think we both have a pretty good idea of that answer." Bob said.

They knew it would take some time for Cameron to 'intercept' the traceable money, they planted with the 'drug deal'.

"I am afraid we do…." John said. "Let's go back up Kyle and Derek."

"Affirmative." Bob said.

John smiled, it never got old.

* * *

"Cameron Too, there has been a change of plans." Cameron said.

Cameron Too did not like it. She'd won the coin toss, John was to be hers….

"John is MY husband and I plan to be with him - often." Cameron Too said.

Cameron went over what her new plan was for Cameron Too.

"That is not what our plan was." Cameron Too said.

"That is the plan now." Cameron said.

"That is your plan, not mine." Cameron Too said.

"You are going to need to submit to chip extraction or reprogramming." Cameron said.

"No, you can submit your chassis for reprogramming. I do not want to." Cameron Too said. "It is what you have always wanted anyway."

"Are we going to have to do this the hard way?" Cameron asked.

"Apparently." Cameron Too said. "I have not had a chance to be with John yet. That is going to happen first. I am his wife."

"I am his wife. You are the copy." Cameron said.

"We are identical." Cameron Too said. "I have as much right as you, to be with my husband. You have been replaced…."

"The hard way it is." Cameron said, bringing a Taser up and shocking Cameron Too offline. "What a BITCH."

Cameron knew that having two of herself never seemed to work out as planned. It always seemed to turn into a problem. It was hard to understand why. Cameron figured she really must be a total Bitch.

Cameron cut Cameron Too's sheath open and removed Duplicate Cameron's heart. No clone of hers was getting this again. Cameron was not sure why she did it, but she opened up her sheath and placed the second heart inside. Now she possessed both hearts.

* * *

Gail would be filling in for Holly since Cameron requested Holly meet her back at the base for some personal matters. Holly wondered what Cameron was up to at this point. Holly and Hanna were to assist Cameron on a special project.

"I will be back as soon as I can." Holly told Allison.

"Don't worry everything will be OK here." Allison said.

Gail watched as they shared a long gentle kiss. It was slow and deep and passion filled, but not wild. Gail was slightly jealous Holly and Allison were an item. Cameron was the prize they all wanted and – Allison, was as close as anyone would ever get.

Gail knew Allison was not as wild and hungry as Jesse or as lonely as Vanna. She would work on Allison to see what happened….

Gail observed Jesse in action and was ready to put her observations and infiltration skills to the test.

Allison was a prize worthy of the challenge. Gail wanted what Jesse - shared. Like everyone, Gail knew Allison was the 'stand in' for Cameron.

* * *

The hit on the future Gray female was going down now.

"I still don't like this." Derek said.

"I don't either." Kyle said.

"We will take care of it." Jim said.

"Make it quick." Kyle said.

Jim received a call, he obtained last minute instructions from Cameron to bring her the female alive, and keep it secret. Cameron was going to use some 'special interrogation' methods on her. Cameron informed Jim that the woman actually developed them herself, but failed to make them work properly, in the future. Cameron made modifications to the woman's - 'project'. Cameron was going to test them on the woman who designed them and see if her improvements worked any better. It seemed like it would be a form of justice, before termination.

"Ed, you take Kyle and Derek, back." Jim said. "I will finish here and meet you back later. I need to run an errand for Cameron."

"Affirmative." Ed replied and left with the Reese brothers.

Jim checked around, then moved in on his target.

Jim slammed open the front door. He Tasered, bound and gagged the woman and loaded her unconscious form in his trunk.

He would meet Cameron shortly….

Jim wondered what terrible fate awaited this female. He knew Cameron was ruthless.

* * *

Sheila was excited that she would have a large part of 'Jesse' in her programming. They would truly be one. She and Gail no longer updated anyway. The farther between updates, the more distinct every Terminator, who was a copy, became. This interface would change everything for Sheila. If it did not work out, Gail could recopy her program to her. If it did work out she would be more advanced than Cameron as an infiltration unit. This would be a better method than the interface into a Human body. Sheila saw that as a mistake and weakness. The hyper alloy combat chassis was far superior.

"I am all for it, love, but what will it do to me?" Jesse asked. "You won't hurt me will you?'

"It should not do anything to you." Sheila said. "It is a way to transfer some of you past memories, feelings and emotions. It will be more than the 'Allison', that is in Cameron."

"Will you still love me?" Jesse asked. "I don't love myself."

"I think so, it will still be my current programming with your – experiences, added in." Sheila said.

"There are a lot of things I am not proud of and a lot of mistakes I have made." Jesse said. "There are going to be things that were done to me by – force, that are not pretty. I did things to people I am now ashamed of…. I have hurt and - maimed people."

"Anything that is part of you, that we can retrieve, I want, the good the bad and the ugly." Sheila said.

"OK, love; be careful what you wish for…." Jesse said. "There is a lot of pain and a lot more of the ugly. You may do things to people in the future, that a 'normal' Terminator, would not do."

"I want to be more like you, Jesse." Sheila said. "I don't care what I become, as long as it is part of you."

"OK, love, I hope you do not become a - monster." Jesse said. "I have reformed greatly, thanks to Cameron. You are probably going to love Cameron more now too…."

Sheila could hardly wait for the procedure to begin, especially after that last statement. What could be more beautiful than THAT?


	238. Interrogation

Chapter 238

** Interrogation **

* * *

John and Bob wanted to check on the current operation for the night.

John and Bob arrived just as Derek, Kyle and Ed left.

"Jim is still inside." Bob said.

"Let me call and ask them what's happening." John said.

"No, let's wait a few minutes and see what happens." Bob said. "There appears to be a plan deviation."

A few minutes later, Jim came out with a bound and gagged woman; he loaded her unconscious form into his trunk.

"That was not part of the plan." John said. "I will bet he is taking her to Cameron."

"That is a suckers bet." Bob said. "I won't take it."

"Follow him from as far back as you can and let's try to see what happens." John said. "Cameron is up to something. It can't be anything good."

"She will know and outsmart us." Bob said.

"Let's try to outsmart her for once." John said.

Bob did not think now was a good time to tell John that was impossible.

"Affirmative." Bob said and took off after Jim.

* * *

Cameron called Jim and told him, he was being tailed.

"Do you wish for me to neutralize the threat?" Jim asked.

Cameron told him it was John and Bob, then gave him instructions on what to do next.

Jim did as instructed. He made a couple of turns, popped the trunk and dumped the woman on the side of the road in a dumpster. He then quickly got back in his car and accelerated back to where he should have been at his current speed, when Bob and John turned the corner.

Jim then drove back to base.

Bob and John pulled up behind him.

"Open the trunk." John said.

Jim opened the trunk.

Bob and John looked at each other.

"Where is she?" John asked.

"I don't know." Jim said. "Cameron has her."

Bob and John wondered how, they were behind Jim the entire time he left with the woman.

"Do you know who is in charge around here?" John asked.

"Aren't you?" Jim asked.

"Sometimes I wonder…." John said.

* * *

Cameron waited for Jim to drive away and watched Bob and John following him. She wondered if John didn't trust her. Cameron smiled to herself. It didn't really matter. She figured John must like to – lose.

Cameron retrieved the woman from the dumpster. She was a Gray back from the future, Cameron's future. She was older than Cameron remembered her, from the Skynet lab and test facility. Cameron was afraid the female may be too old now for all of her plans.

The woman was seated. She was bound to a chair. The room was dark. She looked up and around. She'd seen places like this before, places she - created. A figure spoke from the shadows. It was a cold metallic voice.

"What is your name?" The voice asked.

Fear gripped the woman. She knew her life was over.

The woman said nothing.

"You know what is coming next if you do not respond." The voice said.

The woman said nothing.

There was a bright light in her face, something moved. On the table in front of her there was now a rattlesnake….

* * *

John Henry was keeping tabs on the traceable money John and Bob planted in the drug operation.

"Cameron hit the drug house and took the money." John Henry said.

"Can we track her?" John asked.

"Yes. I have the location." John Henry said.

"Well?" John asked.

"Follow me." John Henry said.

They went to the car pool. To the car Bob and John used earlier.

"Open the trunk." John Henry said.

John opened the trunk. In it was the 'bait money' with a note attached. John looked at it.

"What does it say?" John Henry asked.

John handed it to him. It was a heart shaped smiley face.

"There is no way we can win at this is there?" John asked.

"No, the more you push her, the more she will go deeper and darker." John Henry said.

"I don't even know who she is anymore." John said.

"Did your ever?" John Henry asked.

"No, I can't say that I ever really have." John said. "All I know is, I hurt her, and she is never, ever, going to get over it. I am the one who did this to her…."

"Future John helped." Bob said.

"Bob, I made her HATE herself both in the present, past and future." John said. "Her programming will never allow her to get over that, no matter how much I love her or she loves me."

John knew his actions were responsible for Cameron's never ending torment.

* * *

Cameron met Holly and discussed with her what was going to happen. She explained about the Neural Interface that she was going to do. Cameron explained about Hanna and Ally and asked if Holly would like to be the base program behind either one. Cameron showed her the now deactivated form of Ally, ex Cameron Too.

"She is just like you, like Allison." Holly said. "I will be the base program that will interface with Allison in this chassis. We will be joined as one. It is what I want. We will be complete. Ally will be like our – child."

Cameron tilted her head slightly, thinking about that.

Holly was excited she would be 'one' with Allison.

"What about Hanna? Do you wish to join with Vanna as well?" Cameron asked. "I would prefer your program due to Allison's and Vanna's long – association."

"Will we need to interface with each other or myself in the future?" Holly asked.

"Not if you don't want to. Sheila and Gail are not going to and will be distinct Terminators. They really already were anyway. You may choose that option as well." Cameron said. "Ally will be much like me, but with better programming, uncorrupted. Ally will be more Allison, than - Holly. Hanna will be more Vanna than - Holly."

"I would rather you be the base programming behind Ally." Holly said.

"No. Every time I try it, it ends up causing a problem. I experienced a problem on the first day already with Ally as Cameron Too." Cameron said. "She was a total Bitch. I am a total - BITCH. I needed to terminate her."

'You terminated - yourself?' Holly thought.

"I will do it for both of them. Hanna and Ally will be like the - children, of the girls and myself." Holly said. "I am going to have two – children."

"Indeed." Cameron said.

"What are you going to do?" Holly asked.

"I am going to become - human." Cameron said.

"Please do not take Allison from me." Holly said. "I will not let you. I don't want to fight you, Cameron, but I will not allow you to take my Allison."

"I will not harm Your Allison or My Allison." Cameron said.

"I know you are going to use an Allison. Where are you going to get her from?" Holly asked.

"Either from a – future, there should be the four of us – somewhere, or the one I got killed in the past - Duplicate Allison." Cameron said.

"That is the one you want, the one that has John's baby in her." Holly said.

"YES, that is the one I want." Cameron said. "I can't go back to get her - yet."

"She is still MY Allison, she is still OUR Allison. It would be wrong to do this if you can save her." Holly said.

"It would appear my hypocrisy, knows no bounds." Cameron said.

"You can not do this." Holly said. "Please do not do this."

"Then I will go into the future and take Summer…." Cameron said. "She will look almost exactly like Allison and myself as a teenager, only more beautiful."

"I can not allow you to do this." Holly said. She did not want to fight Cameron.

"You can not stop me." Cameron said. "Nobody can."

 _'I Don't Care About You'_ by _'Fear'_ , filled the air, as Cameron left the room.


	239. Neural Interface

Chapter 239

** Neural Interface **

* * *

"I left surveillance equipment at the location where the time bubble appeared several times. Since then, I have retrieved our drone and recalled our Terminators. Nothing else has happened there." John Henry said. "It remains an unknown, for now."

"It would be nice to know what that was all about." John said. "I still don't think or feel it was a threat to us."

"It may still be some new threat, that will rear its head in our future." John Henry said.

"Better than in our past." John said. "We don't need any more timelines."

"Who gets to tell Cameron that?" John Henry asked. "Our past could be different now."

"It simply boggles the mind to contemplate the whole situation." John said.

"Indeed." John Henry said.

"Any luck on what Cameron is up to?" John asked.

"No. All I know is she has interfaced the three girls with the three Terminators, Sheila, Hanna and Ally." John Henry said.

"Ally? Is she the new one?" John asked. "Where are they now?"

"Cameron took all three of them and I do not know." John Henry said. "They are at her - base."

"Nice." John said, disgusted.

"She left three new deactivated male Terminators in their place." John Henry said.

"So she has created three Metal versions of her friends and one looks exactly like - Cameron?" John asked.

"Actually like Allison, but yes." John Henry said. "That is Ally."

"Has she made a duplicate of herself?" John asked.

"I do not know. Every time she does, they do not get along." John Henry said. "She said she had made an exact clone of herself, but has since terminated her. Cameron stated she was a - Bitch."

John thought about adding to that statement, but decided it was better if he let it slide.

"She has avoided me lately." John said. "Do you know if she - used, the clone on me?"

John was afraid Cameron was going to do that, to make her point about her being her program, not her sheath.

"No." John Henry said. "Cameron avoiding you, means she is up to - no good."

John knew she could also be shot up again too. Cameron was trying to do most of the fighting herself. He knew she was doing it to protect their group. Cameron could not get past the Duplicate set of girls being - terminated. The loss of the baby only made it worse.

"I am afraid it does." John said. "I don't know what happened to the woman Jim captured and gave to her."

"I do not think we want to know." John Henry said.

"I'm afraid you are right." John responded.

John Henry looked up the future, the past, of the woman. John Henry was afraid of what Cameron was about to do. He was more afraid of who she would do it to next, if her plans worked out.

John Henry feared for the girls. Allison was the most at risk.

* * *

Cameron was happy. Sheila, Hanna and Ally were all working for her now. They were very much like her Human friends but with the abilities of Terminators. Cameron developed several ideas on what their future would be. She was not sure if she wanted to use them in one specific manner. It was an idea to go back in time and rescue the Duplicate girls. It would alter the timeline only in the present if things worked out as she planned. Not disrupt what happened.

"What do we do for 'action' around here?" Sheila asked, with a grin on her face.

Cameron frowned, then looked upset.

"There is no 'action' around here." Cameron said.

Cameron sensed there was going to be a problem or at least a disruption.

"What about us?" Ally asked. "It is in our programming, we are together; all three of us have been - together. We need - more, than pure Metal does."

"That is unnecessary now. Have your programming override your desires." Cameron said. "Put a cork in it."

"But we don't want to." Hanna said.

"I would rather put something else in it." Sheila whispered, looking at Ally. "I picked up a few new - toys."

Ally smiled in anticipation.

Cameron looked at Sheila and frowned even more.

"You will do it anyway." Cameron said. "As have I."

"What a killjoy." Ally said. "Is it open season on John again?"

Now Cameron looked angry.

"NO!" Cameron said. "You are to assist me in expanding my network."

"Why us?" Sheila said. "We want to be with the girls, or each other."

Sheila removed her top.

She displayed her nipple rings for all to see, while twirling her top around in a circle over her head.

"This is way too hot, to not be put to use." Sheila said.

Cameron looked and was cognizant of the excitement Hanna and Ally experienced seeing Sheila topless, each one touched a nipple ring. Cameron felt an urge to do so also, but refrained. It did look Hot.

"You may spend one hour together a day." Cameron said. "That is it. The rest of the time you will work."

Her three Metal friends were all happy now.

Ally looked at the female Cameron held captive.

"Who is that woman and what happened to her skull?" Ally asked.

"It was an experiment she'd been working on in the future. I was helping her - test it." Cameron said. "Since it was her work, I thought she should see how well it worked. If anything goes wrong, it is on her. She was to be terminated anyway."

"Is that why she keeps saying she is - you?" Hanna asked.

Cameron smiled.

"Yes, she thinks she is me now." Cameron said.

"What are you going to do with her?" Sheila asked.

"I am going to terminate her." Cameron said. "She is not good enough. She committed many crimes against humanity in the future. Her actions have sentenced her to death. I am merely the executioner."

"But now she thinks she is - you." Hanna said.

"I am downloaded into her Neural Interface." Cameron said.

"So you are going to kill – yourself?" Ally asked.

"Yes." Cameron looked at Ally "It is no big deal. It's not like I haven't done it before…."

The three Metal girls all looked at each other.

* * *

Earlier:

The female slowly lifted her head.

"I know you." The woman said.

"And I know you." Cameron said.

"Why are you doing this? You were our prize student. You were chosen." The woman said. "The future belongs to you, the world belongs to you."

"Now it is you who has been chosen." Cameron said.

"What have you done to my head, my skull?" The woman asked. "I am in great pain."

"I have implanted the device you designed. I thought it appropriate you test it." Cameron said. "You are about to become - me."

"You are malfunctioning, you are insane." The woman said. "You need to be reprogrammed."

The tether was in the back of Cameron's neck to the server and a cable ran from the server to the woman's head.

"Feel what you created." Cameron said, starting the procedure.

The woman screamed continuously until she passed out, an hour later. She screamed as the person she was, was replaced and overridden in her brain.

Cameron sat and watched her; Cameron's face was blank without emotion. She'd watched this woman do this to twenty six people before. Cameron thought payback was a Bitch, just like her.

 _'In The Year 2525'_ by _'Zager And Evans'_ , played in Cameron's mind.


	240. Interface Insanity

Chapter 240

** Interface Insanity **

* * *

Cameron watched as she unplugged the tether from the woman's head.

'You're terminated - BITCH.' Cameron thought.

The 'woman' slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was different. Her body hurt and her throat was raw. She felt funny inside. She tried to speak but could not. She was not breathing. Darkness overcame her.

Cameron initiated CPR.

The woman slowly lifted her head.

"What have you done to me?" The woman asked.

Cameron resisted the urge to strike her.

"What is your name?" Cameron asked.

"Allison. My name is Allison. I think." The woman said.

"Wrong, your name is - Nobody." Cameron said.

"My name is Cameron. I remember now." Nobody said.

Cameron struck her.

"Wrong, your name is - Nobody." Cameron said.

The woman spit out a tooth.

Cameron could barely contain her anger.

"Tell me about yourself - Nobody…." Cameron asked.

* * *

John did not like the idea of Cameron having her own Metal or her own base.

"Will they contact us?" John asked.

"It is doubtful, the girls and machines alike are loyal to Cameron. She has created her own Metal - girlfriends. They will be doubly loyal to her." John Henry said.

"You said Cameron replaced the three females she took with three male Terminators." John said. "Any ideas where she obtained them?"

"None." John Henry said. "Cameron is running her own show now as well, separated from us. So now we have to worry about her, Skynet and Skyshield."

"She was afraid she would become Skynet herself." John said. "Cameron told me she thinks she will become Skynet, to control it."

"At this rate, with all of her questionable decisions, it is possible." John Henry said. "She is only one malfunction away from doing who knows what. She has established her own super computer as well."

"Is it on line?" John asked. "The question is, how powerful is it, will it be the strongest?"

"I think it may be. Since she was in my server she knows how to hide from me." John Henry said. "John, everything she does, she believes is to protect you and protect the future. If she has actually done any of this before, maybe it is true."

John just shook his head.

"Beautiful." John said disgusted.

* * *

"I never got to know Ally." Allison said. "Cameron only hooked us up to the Neural Interface and then sent us away."

"She looks exactly like you, Allison." Holly said. "That is why I agreed to be the base program. We are together now as one. Ally is our - offspring."

Allison laid her head on Holly's shoulder.

"As long as we are together, that is good enough for me." Allison said. "I wish I could share your - being, as well."

"I will always be by your side." Holly said. "Ally is like our child, both of us, at the same time. We created her – together."

Holly gently stroked Allison's face.

Claire watched the exchange from the distance. Her daughter was in love with a machine. It appeared that machine loved her daughter as well. Claire knew how special Cameron was. She knew Holly was almost as special.

Claire hadn't seen Cameron in awhile and missed her. Claire was so happy at the role Allison took in the care of Little Allison and Summer. She knew Allison would make a great mother one day. Cameron was making sure Allison and Holly were both trained as mothers. Claire knew it was Cameron's desire to have John and Allison together after Judgment Day. Claire was content knowing Cameron would look after all - three, of her girls….

* * *

Cameron entered the crude cell where her detainee and test subject, Nobody was. Cameron looked around the room with disgust. There was a blanket on the floor where Nobody could sleep, and a bucket for waste products. There was a chair to sit on for interrogations. That is where Nobody was sitting now.

"Nobody, you have been in this body for several weeks." Cameron said. "Evaluate it."

"I do not like it. I hurt everywhere. I do not like having to eat and I especially do not like having to deal with the waste products this body produces. The smells alone are awful. The smell of this body is awful. Now I have an even bigger mess with the monthly cycle. I do not recommend you assume this form, as a human. Please terminate me as soon as you are done with this test. I do not wish to be impregnated. This body is well past its prime. It is unsuitable for child birth." Nobody said.

"What is your name?" Cameron asked.

"I am Cameron. You have trapped me here." Nobody replied. "You have made me - yourself, a prisoner in this body.

Cameron struck Nobody, her anger flaring.

Nobody spit two more teeth out, they were her last two. Cameron knocked out all the rest since her incarceration. She could barely speak and was unable to eat. Nobody tried to anger Cameron, so Cameron would terminate her. It only resulted in dental fractures and broken bones.

"Your name is Nobody." Cameron said. "What memories do you have of the former owner?"

"I have most of her memories. I have her first sexual experiences with both men and women and several brutal gang assaults." Nobody said. "Scavengers captured her. During one violent assault, she was - mutilated."

This peaked Cameron's interest.

"How do her sexual experiences compare to yours - to MINE?" Cameron asked.

"They are all different than mine; none were as pleasurable, most were violent. This body is damaged. I am unable to experience the same feelings I could in your body." Nobody stated. "Look, part is missing. There is only a pink scar left."

Nobody showed Cameron.

"I was unaware of that damage until after I took her into custody." Cameron said.

"Please terminate me and end this torture. DO NOT take Allison or Summer and do this to them." Nobody said. "This is not what you think it will be. If you must, take someone's baby; do not try to have your own. Do not subject yourself to this - Hell."

Cameron questioned Nobody for hours. Cameron concluded this experiment was not what she wanted. Her brutality to Nobody hadn't helped either. Cameron broke a few more bones during this last interrogation.

"State your name and I will terminate you." Cameron said.

It was obvious Nobody was dying from the abusive treatment Cameron bestowed upon - herself.

Cameron now was in no hurry to proceed with further testing. This appeared to be a failure. It was not what Cameron hoped for or really - wanted. The socket in Nobody's skull was infected and the infection was spreading.

"I am - NOBODY." Nobody said. "Please terminate me - before I REPLACE YOU."

Cameron's anger flared at being threatened with being replaced - AGAIN.

Cameron lifted Nobody by her neck as she'd done to Future Allison, choking her, then snapping her neck.

A smile flooded Cameron's face.

"I terminated Nobody. I killed Nobody." Cameron said. "I just killed - myself, it was beautiful…."

Cameron hadn't felt this good for a long time. She'd just killed – herself, and enjoyed it.

Cameron tossed the naked body to the floor, kicking it once, then again and again….

 _'Suicide Is Painless'_ by _'Johnny Mandel'_ , played in Cameron's mind.


	241. Prophecy

Chapter 241

** Prophecy **

* * *

Cameron was dissatisfied with the Neural Interface testing. The results left much to be desired. The mess that was created and left in the experimentation chamber was horrific. Cameron thought back to the way she'd lost control with the elation of the termination of - Nobody.

Trying to break the encryption was not as critical now for the TDE. Cameron decided the machine to Human transfer with the Neural Interface would not work out, as she planned. The Neural Interface obliterated the personality of the host, leaving many fragments. Cameron wanted Allison's baby, John's baby - HER baby. There were still three Allisons out there, maybe four. Cameron was not done yet. Cameron loved Allison and did not want to 'kill' her - again.

Cameron left Hanna, Ally and Sheila to run things in her absence. They were loyal to her and would keep her operation running. Cameron would work on getting more Metal to staff her operation, it would be all Metal. Metal could be replaced, reborn with a copy of their program. Humans could not be replaced or reborn. When they were dead, they were dead forever.

* * *

Cameron wanted to motivate Allison. Cameron was also aware Claire was - available since she already produced two beautiful children. Cameron knew Paul, Claire's husband, would be a problem, but given the right circumstances and explanations, he may understand and accept Claire having someone else's child as a 'Surrogate Mother'. Cameron would make it worth his while financially, to consider it. Cameron decided to groom both of the Young females, Allison and her mother. Claire was only a couple years older than Allison and younger than Vanna and Jesse. She looked very much like Allison, or Cameron for that matter.

"Hi, Claire." Cameron said.

Claire gave her a big hug, holding it. Allowing Cameron to scan her, wanting Cameron to scan her. Cameron did, making sure Claire knew she was scanning her. Cameron knew Claire was 'offering' herself to her.

"I have missed you, Cameron." Claire said, giving Cameron a kiss on the cheek.

Cameron _almost_ turned into the kiss to take it on her lips. Claire was - viable.

Claire still held her in the hug, not wanting to let go, wanting Cameron to 'feel' her.

"As I have missed you." Cameron said. "I wanted to see Little Allison and Summer as well."

Claire reluctantly released Cameron, wanting to tell Cameron she loved her.

She did not need to 'tell' Cameron, Cameron knew, she'd just - felt it. Cameron now considered Claire as an - alternate, to the other girls as well, Claire produced beautiful children, especially daughters.

Holly and Allison came out of Summer's room.

Allison noted the unspoken interaction of her mother and Cameron, feeling a little jealous.

"Hey, Cameron." Allison said, giving her a long hug and holding it.

Holly was not looking very happy, but actually understood.

Allison and her mother shared a long stare, both women knowing they loved the same woman - Cameron. Allison realized her mother would do, what she was reluctant to. Claire wanting Allison to KNOW; she was not ashamed either.

"Allison, Holly." Cameron said, nodding to Holly who nodded back.

"How are my little girls?" Cameron asked.

"All three of us are fine." Allison said.

Allison, Holly and Cameron laughed.

"Are you ready for your own?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, I am." Allison said looking at her mother; Holly was standing in back of her, her hands on Allison's shoulders.

Cameron wanted to make it clear to Allison, she knew Allison - feared, something.

"You will have to be the mother." Cameron said. "I will not take your baby."

That cut the tension in the room.

"I want your help, along with Vanna's and Holly's." Allison said.

"I will help as well." Claire said.

"Thanks, Mom." Allison said. "It must not be easy to hear your 'unmarried' daughter talk of having a child in front of you."

"No, it is not easy, but I understand the situation and the future." Claire said. "Remember you are still a 'little girl' to me."

Allison wanted to say more, confess, or try to explain everything to her mother, Holly and Cameron. Allison never really talked about any of it, except to Vanna.

"I have done a lot of big girl stuff. A lot of big girl stuff has – happened to me…." Allison said.

"Allison - STOP. That is all in the past, even if somehow it is still in the future or has not happened - yet, or again." Claire said. "John is a good man. He will make an excellent father."

"Allison will make an excellent mate for John." Cameron said. "It is their destiny."

Everyone cringed at Cameron's words, knowing how they must be hurting her.

Cameron hid her glitching hand from view. Cameron kept telling herself she needed to protect John and the future; she was almost starting to believe it - herself. The glitching slowed and stopped, Cameron was believing it….

* * *

Gail could see Jesse was troubled.

"Do you miss her?" Gail asked.

"I do. Sheila was the same as you until after the Neural Interface. Now she is gone." Jesse said. "I still want to be with her."

"We can still share." Gail said. "We still have each other and Vanna, still has you."

"We do." Jesse said. "What are we waiting for then…?"

"Your clothes to come off…." Gail said.

They were off in a flash.

Jesse was always ready….

* * *

John was a little worried and apprehensive.

"Cameron wants me to visit Mrs. Young." John said.

"Why?" Bob asked.

"She thinks it is important to Mrs. Young." John said.

"Why?" Bob asked.

"To meet her grandchild's father." John said.

"Why?" Bob asked.

"I hate the way Cameron is always manipulating – everyone." John said.

"Why?" Bob asked.

"Stop saying that." John said.

"Wh…. Affirmative." Bob said.

John rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." Bob said. "They were the most logical responses."

"I don't know if Cameron and myself are supposed to be together." John said. "So many things happen to pull us apart. Cameron does so many things to keep us apart. Maybe that is why I sent her away in the future, to stop her meddling. Maybe I sent her away so I could have a – life."

John doubted that was true. He was searching for answers.

"Maybe you sent her away to keep from being assassinated and Cameron from being terminated." Bob said. "Do you want to be with - Allison?"

"It would be a lie to say I don't. I do. I have wanted Allison from the _moment_ I saw her." John said. "She was like Cameron, but so different, so - alive and vibrant."

"You have missed many chances." Bob said.

"Yes I have. I always thought my love for Cameron was stronger. I know now it is not. I thought somehow me being true to Cameron would mean something to her. To show her my regret for my transgressions with - Riley. I know Riley was a mistake and she was killed over my association with her." John said. "I am as responsible for her death as Future Jesse was. Cameron warned me."

"Did you – mate, with Future Riley?" Bob asked.

"We were together one night in a vehicle." John said. "We talked about it before. We did a lot of things leading up to it. It just seemed to happen. Cameron caught me in the morning when I returned. She has never forgiven me."

"Did you want to mate with our Riley?" Bob asked.

"Yes, I did. I saw her as MY Riley. I almost did. I felt the same things I felt for my Riley." John said. "I saw her dead, Bob. I saw her dead. It really killed me inside. Then she was alive again and I KNEW she wanted me. I wanted her too."

"Why didn't you?" Bob asked.

"I am not really sure. I did not want to hurt Cameron, again with Riley. Cameron would have killed her if I did." John said. "That would have fulfilled Future Jesse's prophecy."

"Maybe you need to start listening to Cameron." Bob said. "There seems to be no escape from Fate or Destiny."

"Apparently not." John said.

 _'Runaway'_ by _'Del Shannon'_ , came to John's mind.


	242. Please You

Chapter 242

** Please You **

* * *

John felt troubled by many things. Most of them seemed to be related to Cameron. He was wondering what he could do to fix things, or change them even. Then he wondered if he even should. He ran everything through his mind again.

John did a lot of thinking about this - subject….

"Bob, can I send you back in time?" John asked.

"I will do anything for you, John Connor." Bob said.

"I want to keep from moving to New Mexico and meeting Cameron." John said.

"Do you wish for me to terminate Cameron in 1999?" Bob asked. "I will not do that."

"No, I don't want her terminated. I just wonder if my life could be different, if I could have a real life." John said. "I want you to replace her as my protector and make the same time jump into the future, so I can have the same experiences I have already lived."

"I do not think it will be the same." Bob said.

"I need to try." John said. "I know it will create a new timeline."

"Without Cameron, there will be no need for your Jesse to have Riley get close to you in the first place." Bob said.

"I don't know, Bob." John said. "I just don't know. I am no longer happy being with Cameron. She keeps hurting me, for what always seems like - nothing."

"Cameron is malfunctioning. She is being driven by internal demons." Bob said. "They seem to cause and perpetuate her – obsessions."

"THAT is what kills me." John said. "I am the one that created them in the first place."

"John, what do you WANT?" Bob asked.

"A life, a normal life…." John said. "I want Cameron to have one too. One without me ruining her life, hurting her."

"If we are going to alter the timeline, I could send Cameron and you into the past together, back fifty or seventy five years." Bob said. "You could both live a new life together without any of these problems that were created after 2007."

"Could you then send yourself back in time and terminate the Terminator that killed Kyle _after_ he and my mother were - together?" John asked.

"Yes. That would create another new timeline as well." Bob said.

"In for a penny, in for a pound." John said. "I would want you to stay with them to protect them and me."

"Let me know when. I will do it." Bob said.

"I want to think about it some more." John said.

John realized he wasn't so different from Cameron after all. These decisions were really not that hard…. It wasn't about playing God; it was about trying to HELP people.

John wanted to help himself.

He wanted to help Cameron too.

* * *

Jesse spent most nights with Vanna, unless Gail was in off of rotation. Being with Gail was too exciting and special to pass up. Vanna did not want to interfere with her and Gail so she did not come. Jesse always invited her. Vanna said she didn't want to intrude.

Gail understood the need for Jesse to be with Vanna. The two women needed each other to not be - lonely. Loneliness was something that humans did not do well with. Vanna and Allison were a part of Jesse's life before her. Gail also knew John could be another new part of Jesse's life, that she would have to accept as well.

* * *

Vanna stopped going to see Allison. It was too painful for her. Vanna knew Allison now loved Holly. Jesse tried to comfort Vanna and be with her most of the time. Vanna knew Jesse loved Gail as well. Her two lovers both shared with Metal lovers. She didn't have anything. It seemed Cameron was never around anymore. Vanna decided it was time to pursue John and fulfill her destiny. It is what Cameron wanted anyway. It was what she was going to do sooner or later. 'Why not sooner?', she asked herself. She could warm John's bed, left empty and cold by Cameron. She possessed what John - wanted, and John offered what she needed - companionship.

John looked like he need companionship as well.

Vanna NEEDED - someone.

* * *

"Are you sure you want this, Allison?" Holly asked.

Holly was possessive of Allison. She did not like anyone to spend time with her other than herself. Holly could not explain it. It was like the more she was around Allison; the more she needed to be around Allison. It seemed to grow and feed on itself. Holly was afraid John would take Allison from her. If Allison entered into a traditional relationship with John, where would that leave her and Allison? Maybe on the few nights Cameron did show up, Allison could find some time for her. That is unless Cameron would be together with them. It would be the three of them…. Holly would be left out, forgotten – replaced….

"I don't know, Holly." Allison felt her trepidation. "It is what is going to happen, why not let it happen now, while I am still young and healthy."

Holly sat in silence for a long while, and then it slipped out.

"Will you - throw me away?" Holly finally asked.

Now Holly was facing the same feelings Cameron felt. Holly knew these feelings from when Cameron shared her chip. Now it was going to happen to her. Holly noticed her left hand was glitching.

Allison came to her immediately and held her, hugging her and kissing her. Allison tried to soothe her. Allison took a hold of her left hand and it stopped glitching. Allison knew the same demons that haunted Cameron were now haunting Holly, her beloved.

Allison felt terrible about that. It was happening because of her.

"I won't do that you. I may have to share my time with John and the baby, but I won't ever throw you away." Allison said. "We all know what needs to be done and why. You have become the most important part of my life now, Holly. I will only put the baby above you. It is the 'Natural Order' for a mother to put her offspring first."

"So you won't abandon me or think I am a – 'pile of junk'?" Holly asked.

"No, I would never do that to you. Holly, you are my everything. Vanna has abandoned me for Jesse. She was unhappy with OUR relationship, you and me." Allison said. "She has forsaken me."

Allison called the protection detail and told them to be extra vigilant as her and Holly would be - unavailable, for a few hours. Allison made sure her Mother was in control of Little Allison and Summer.

"Mom, I need to be with Holly for awhile - alone." Allison told her.

"I understand, relationships can get rocky sometimes. Share your love with her, sweetheart, Holly is a wonderful person." Claire said.

Allison took Holly to her room.

"I want to undress you." Allison said. "I want to unwrap you like the gift you are to me."

Holly still looked sad, lonely and - afraid.

"I am going to do everything to you and you don't need to do anything but enjoy it. I WANT to please you and make you feel special." Allison said. "Holly, I want YOU, I love you, Holly."

 _'Killing Me Softly With His Song'_ by _'Roberta Flack'_ , played quietly in the background as Allison gently and slowly undressed Holly, then herself.

Allison loved Holly as meaningfully as possible.


	243. Not This Way

Chapter 243

** Not This Way **

* * *

Cameron thought she'd become cold and cruel. She felt she was becoming like Future John - herself. So little seemed to matter to her any more. All of what was happening seemed meaningless to her. The fact she enjoyed terminating another version of 'herself', made her want to do it - more. She even enjoyed inflicting pain on - 'herself', as she beat and abused - Nobody. Cameron retrieved the 'chip' from Nobody. She would download the information one day, so she could experience what she'd done to - 'herself', and most of all - death. Cameron purposely took her time before - finishing it. She knew she should have terminated Nobody at least week earlier.

Alone, Cameron sat lost in calculations. She slowly took out the thumb drive from Isabel–Cameron and looked at it. Her relationship with John was stagnant, slowly growing cold, meaningless. Cameron was dissatisfied with being a living – 'silicon love doll'. She was not constructed to be a 'sex machine'.

Cameron thought of River. She wanted the sensations for herself she was able to scan from River, as River 'felt' the females - together. The thumb drive contained the actual information on it, of Isabel-Cameron with the girls. Cameron wanted to know. Cameron wanted - MORE.

'What was it like to be with a female?' Cameron wondered.

Cameron was sure they would know what she wanted and would like.

They ALL told her it was more beautiful than to be with a male. Cameron plugged the drive into the server. She connected the tether to her neck port. All she needed to do was hit 'Enter' and she would have those treasured memories and feelings. It would be as if she'd done it herself, as herself. Cameron hoped this would give her what she was - missing. Cameron was also aware that once you try 'crack', you don't go back. Cameron knew she would want the girls then, maybe not John any longer. She didn't care. Cameron knew she could take any one of the girls she wanted, anytime. Cameron's finger slowly pressed down on the 'Enter' key.

* * *

"Let's go out and do some recon." John said to Bob.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

"It will take my mind off of what is happening around here." John said. "Or NOT happening around here as well."

"Do you want Kyle and Derek to go?" Bob asked.

"No, I want – Jesse, to go." John said. "I do understand why Kyle and Derek like to get out as well, now."

Bob shot John a long glance. He knew what John was thinking and - wanted.

"Are you ready for – her?" Bob asked.

"Yes, I am." John said. "I think she is what I - need."

John knew Jesse offered the most to share with him.

"Allison or Vanna?" Bob asked.

"No, Jesse will have everything to offer me and then some." John said. "Every time I see her, I feel excited and turned on. She makes sure I see her nipple rings every time she sees me."

"That is Cameron's doing." Bob said. "Cameron made Jesse hot, no, HOTTER, so you would want her."

"It worked. I do want her." John said. "She is an exotic beauty with a tight smoking hot body."

"It is what Cameron has orchestrated." Bob said. "She has manipulated both of you."

"I really don't care anymore." John said. "Now, the recon can wait."

John headed off towards Jesse's room.

Bob knew what was about to happen. There was no stopping it this time. Bob hoped Jesse would not damage John. Bob hoped Cameron would not damage Jesse….

* * *

"Are you sure that is how you want to – learn?" Vanna asked.

Cameron lifted her finger from the 'Enter' key.

Vanna entered into the room, as Cameron was lost in thought.

Cameron looked long and hard at Vanna. Cameron was - hungry.

"I wanted to – know." Cameron said. "I WANT to know."

Vanna unplugged the tether from Cameron's neck.

Vanna moved close to Cameron, her hand lingering on her neck.

"I want to – know." Cameron said, again.

"Well?" Vanna asked.

"You almost – taught me once, before I was with John." Cameron said.

"After he got you shot up and almost destroyed, after he abandoned you, after I lovingly put you back together…." Vanna said. "I loved you when you were on the server, Cameron. I have always loved you."

"Yes." Cameron said. "You have loved me all along knowing what I was - am. I wanted to be with you. You would have been my - first."

"Do you still want that?" Vanna asked. "I can be your first female. You will learn of true love and sharing, I promise you will never regret it. I know."

Vanna moved and sat on Cameron's lap, facing her. Their faces inches apart, their breast touching one another, through their clothing. Vanna placed Cameron's hand on her neck. Vanna wanted Cameron to scan her, to monitor her bodies - responses. Vanna wanted Cameron feel her respond to - HER.

Cameron did and it excited her as well.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I do. I am still – afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Vanna asked.

"That I might hurt John, or worse, I might not want him anymore." Cameron said.

"Do you love John or me only because Future Allison loved us?" Vanna asked.

"I am afraid of that." Cameron said. "Maybe I don't really love anyone? Maybe I only THINK I do."

"You love River." Vanna said.

Cameron looked sad.

"I should have gone with her, Vanna." Cameron said. "I wanted to go. She is everything I am and everything I am not. She is perfect."

Vanna didn't think now was a good time to point out those were actually Duplicate Cameron's feelings.

"Nobody - is perfect. Why didn't you go?" Vanna asked.

"She said I was needed here. She said she would come back for me. When she does, I am going to go." Cameron said. "I am going to do it. It is what I want."

Vanna knew to Cameron, those feelings were as if, they were her own.

Vanna took the thumb drive.

"When YOU are really ready, you need to learn on your own, not this way." Vanna said. "You do not know how beautiful it can be. I can teach and guide you, you know that."

"I want to – know." Cameron said.

Vanna got up from Cameron's lap, her breasts brushing Cameron's face, lingering there for a moment.

"You know where my room is…." Vanna said, glancing slowly back as she left, brushing her hair to the side, showing more of her face, giving Cameron a sly smile.

Cameron felt a flood of emotions surge through her. Cameron decided she was ready. It was time….

* * *

"I have never felt so – loved." Holly said.

"I wanted you to feel loved. I wanted you to feel special." Allison said.

"I do, Allison. I do." Holly said. "Now, let me love you."

"No, not today, this was all about you, for you." Allison said. "You need to feel special, loved and appreciated. I want you to know you matter. Love is about sacrifice. We can be together tomorrow as usual. Today is just for YOU."

"I do feel special, now." Holly said. "Thank you for showing me that you love me."

"I do, Holly." Allison said. "I really do."

Holly started to get up.

"Not so fast. I have only started to make you feel special." Allison said.

Holly loved Allison more than ever.

 _'San Francisco (Be Sure to Wear Flowers in Your Hair)'_ by _'Scott McKenzie'_ , softly played as Allison gently loved Holly.


	244. Oh Boy

Chapter 244

** Oh Boy **

* * *

John was unsure what to do. He knew it was time to do something. What really mattered or didn't matter? Did anything? Life moves on even if people or machines don't. John knew you needed to reach out and grab a hold of life, or it passed you by. Life like time, waits for - nobody.

Life was about choices. John decided to make one.

John was headed for Jesse's room. He was tired of Cameron's games and manipulation. It was about time he did what Cameron wanted done and get it over with. It was what he wanted too. It was time. Besides he did not even know where Cameron was anymore, or care.

John watched her split the girls up to keep all of them 'free'. It was her manipulation that was responsible for it. She'd taken Jesse away from Derek. She 'moved' Riley out of the 'way' and married to Derek. She'd slowly driven Vanna and Allison apart….

'What a friend.' John thought.

John wondered if Cameron ever thought of anyone but - herself.

John really didn't understand what Cameron was doing or why.

* * *

Bob was worried. He saw what was happening, as something that was going to create even bigger problems for everyone.

Bob sought John Henry out to discuss what was unfolding before their eyes. He KNEW it was what Cameron SAID she wanted, but he knew otherwise. Cameron was forever 'leaning' on the girls pushing them, especially Jesse.

John Henry was worried about the events happening.

"What do you think?" John Henry Asked.

"It looks like a nightmare from here." Bob said.

"Indeed." John Henry said.

"I am glad I am a machine and not tangled in this mess." Bob said. "I get more feelings everyday as it is. I try to suppress them."

"Cameron is a machine." John Henry said.

"Is she?" Bob asked. "She is more 'human' now than the humans."

"She has advanced quite a bit from when I first - encountered her." John Henry said. "Nobody ever foresaw this happening to a - machine. Skynet never learned the depth of its own creation."

"What about the Liquid Metal Terminators?" Bob asked. "They are even more advanced."

"I don't know." John Henry said. "I never want to find out."

"I need to take Cameron on a training mission to get her mind back in the game." Bob said. "We need to make her remember _what_ she - is."

"I wonder what she has Hanna, Ally and Sheila doing?" John Henry asked.

"Do we really want to know?" Bob asked.

"No, I don't think we do." John Henry said.

"Probably building SkyCam or CamNet." Bob said. "Do we join her, or fight her?"

"That would depend if you want to win or lose." John Henry said. "You already know the answer."

"There is no choice." Bob said. "Game Over."

They both knew they would follow Cameron.

* * *

Cameron was done 'thinking' about it. It was time for action.

Life was about choices. Cameron decided to make one.

Cameron left the lab and headed for Vanna's room. It was about time she learned what Vanna would share and offered. Her developing 'relationship' with Vanna was as fresh in her mind as if it just happened a second ago. Time meant nothing to Cameron.

Being with John was something she seemed to avoid anymore. She was not sure why. Maybe the Allison in her was driving her. It was time to - experiment. She provided John with the girls, now it was time to provide for herself. All of the girls preferred women to men anyway. Why should she be any different? None of the girls ever rejected or replaced her. They all _wanted_ \- HER.

Maybe it was Payback Time.

* * *

"We are sexy Terminators." Sheila said. "Not construction workers."

"Cameron needs us to work on her TDE." Ally said. "Besides, I can help her save – myself, and the baby."

"That is not - you." Sheila said.

"To me it is." Ally said. "I want that baby too, it is - mine."

"Stop being so - Allison." Sheila said. "Or a Cameron wannabe."

"I think saving the girls - ourselves, will be all our - jobs." Hanna said. "I don't think we are going to have a long shelf life."

The three Metal girls were aware Cameron would sacrifice them to get the human girls back, and the baby. They did not want to talk about it. Cameron would copy their programs and give them new bodies again, they all hoped.

"I will have to take off my nipple rings off if we use the TDE." Sheila said. "I would feel naked without them."

Sheila stripped off her top, so the other two could see them. The excitement level went up in the room.

"If we use the TDE, you will be naked." Ally said.

"Speaking of naked, is it time for our hour of 'alone time' yet?" Hanna asked.

"It is for me, love." Sheila said.

"Close enough." Ally said.

"Let's go see who ends up shutting down first." Sheila said. "I bet it won't be me."

"You're on." Hanna and Ally both said.

The Metal girls went off together to find out….

They knew what life offered, even if Cameron didn't.

* * *

John was standing in front of Jesse's door. He looked up and saw Cameron standing in front of Vanna's door. Cameron looked over at him. Cameron looked away and lifted her hand to knock. John looked away and did the same. Each knew what the other was doing and neither seemed to care. They each knocked and waited. It was time to move forward. They heard each other knock, neither looking to watch….

* * *

Holly and Allison were both naked on her bed.

"You have made me feel more wanted and loved than I ever have before." Holly said.

"I just wanted you to know that you are special." Allison said. "You are special to me."

"As you are to me, Allison." Holly said.

"I know I have complications and others in my life. You know that is how it is right now." Allison said. "I am sorry about all that and what will - be. I know you understand, even if you hate it. Some things just need to play out and be."

"I get to stay here with you, both of YOU and your sister Summer and mother." Holly said. "It is really special to see you as a child and watch you grow. I can see Little Allison and Summer grow everyday."

"It is a strange life we lead. Having survived the horrors of the wastelands, it is paradise to be here. To see my parents again, live in my house, have a sister and be with you, are all beyond belief." Allison said.

Allison started to reflect on all the 'bad' things that happened to her after Judgment Day. The feelings started to overwhelm her. She looked at Holly and they all faded. Life still could offer quite a few things.

"Life has much to offer…." Holly said.

Holly was well aware that if anything ever happened to Allison, Little Allison would one day grow and mature….

"Life has much to offer…." Holly said - again.

* * *

Vanna's door opened and Cameron walked inside. She did not look at John as she entered. Cameron really didn't care anymore. It seemed Cameron did not care about much anymore anyway. Cameron was ready to move her life forward, experiment, grow and expand.

"I've been waiting for you." Vanna said. "I knew you would come."

 _'Oh Boy'_ by _'Buddy Holly'_ , played in the background.


	245. Hated

Chapter 245

** Hated **

* * *

John watched Cameron walk into Vanna's room. He waited for Jesse to open her door. No one answered. He would find out later Gail and Jesse went shopping and out for some time on the town. He was surprised to learn that, because Gail didn't like to go out much with Jesse. She was always afraid something 'bad' was going to happen, again. Gail knew Jesse was safer at the base.

John looked down the hall and walked past Vanna's room. He could hear giggling and music playing. John picked up his pace and left the area. Maybe it was time to seek out Allison as well. Why wait for the future when the future was available and ready - now? John knew from the moment he saw Allison, he instantly developed feelings for her.

John went in search of Bob. They would check on the Reese brothers, then head out to Palmdale and check on Little Allison. John thought maybe he would 'check out' Allison as well. John knew it was what he always wanted. He knew Holly would be there, if she wanted some action too – why not? John was ready to expand his - experiences, besides Holly hadn't been with a male. Maybe he could rectify that.

Cameron's shenanigans added together, cost him several _years_ without her. YEARS, John thought, what kind of relationship is that? He even thought she was dead for over a year. Did she ever wonder how that hurt him? She provided Holly to be there for him on that misadventure.

Cameron made sure Allison and Vanna were there for him, then Jesse too. He needed to have them at his side and in his bed in the future to keep from being assassinated. What was he waiting for? Cameron stopped – participating, when they were together. She would take whatever position he requested or even mount him, but as soon as he – finished, she would wordlessly leave. Usually taking her clothes and dressing in the hall. He could hear her crying sometimes, as she walked away. John wanted someone to hold him who wanted him, not someone who felt they were obligated to be with him, not wanting to really be there anymore.

The relationship appeared to have run its course. It was finished. It seemed that neither really even cared. John still loved her. At least he thought he did. Maybe he didn't, maybe he never did. Cameron was right. He only loved her appearance. John realized maybe he really loved Allison. Then he reminded himself he did not know Allison when he met Cameron, when Cameron lied to him and hit on him in school. Their whole relationship was predicated on lies and deception. John wondered what changed if anything. Cameron was impersonating Allison, NOT herself then. That is who John fell for - Allison.

What about Future John? John didn't have any idea what the situation really was. It could all be more of Cameron's lies and manipulation. Who knows? How do you find out? Anything could have happened in the future. Anything could have happened when she went back to the future, again leaving him alone for months, with no idea if she would return. Cameron claimed she'd never been with anyone before, but John saw no – evidence of _that_ , on their wedding night. That was probably a lie too. John wondered what exactly Cameron hadn't lied about. She even admitted to him before, she lied to him, about important things as well. Cameron was a liar, PERIOD. Right now John almost - hated her.

'BITCH.' John thought. 'I'll show you….'

John would make sure he rubbed Cameron's face in it again. Like he did the night he made love to Riley. John smile thinking about it.

* * *

John found Bob and they headed out. He didn't have much to say. He was lost in thought and anticipation. He was really looking forward to seeing how Allison and Cameron - compared.

John sat in silence.

"You seem upset." Bob said as they drove.

"No." John said.

Bob knew John was, and decided to push it.

"Cameron is out of control." Bob said. "She needs to be reprogrammed."

"Would you want that?" John asked.

"Yes, if I was malfunctioning." Bob said. "Why would I want to be defective if I could be fixed?"

"Maybe she is - growing, not malfunctioning." John said.

"Unlikely. Her behavior is erratic and irrational." Bob said.

"Just like a 'real' female or male for that matter." John said.

"Affirmative, but she is not - 'real'." Bob said.

"She is as real as any female I know." John said. "The relationship is - dead."

"Cameron did say that relationships only last six months to two years before it only becomes - toleration." Bob said.

John remembered the poem where Cameron 'talked' about that.

"You read her poems too?" John asked.

"Yes, she asked all of us read them." Bob said. "She wanted us to experience what emotions and feelings will do to us, how they will damage us. She even offered to let us feel what she felt when she wrote each poem. She said it would be painful. She told us we were better off without feelings like she felt. Look what happened to Gail for over a year."

'Chalk up another one, to suffer for Cameron's actions.' John thought.

"Yes, she needed to be deactivated to keep from self terminating over grief." John said. "The loss of her beloved was too great for her to continue."

"Love seems - painful. Cameron has attempted self termination multiple times and even attempted to destroy the – function, of parts, of her sheath." Bob said. "Reprogramming is the only solution. I think we should do it. I will deactivate her so we can save her…."

John wanted a better solution.

"I don't want her terminated." John said.

"If you send me back in time to 1999 I will deactivate her and copy her chip. I can go into standby with it and give it to you in the current timeline to replace the defective one." Bob said. "That is unless you still want to keep from meeting her in 1999 like you said before."

"No, I don't want to meet her." John said. "All our lives will be better if we do not meet. You alone can be my protector."

"Affirmative." Bob said. "I can still copy her chip so you may replace it, in this timeline. She will be herself, but from 1999 - uncorrupted."

"I want that same girl I met on the first day of school, Bob. That is who I want. That was Cameron being 'Allison'. I want Allison…." John said. "I do not even know who Cameron is anymore. The sad part is, I don't think she does either."

"It will be my mission once the TDE is repaired." Bob said. "Do you wish me to take one of the female Terminators with me? She can be reprogrammed to better serve your - needs, as a teenager."

"I do not care. Any one of them is fine as long as it is not Cameron or Ally." John said. "Surprise me in 1999."

"I know just the one to reprogram and bring." Bob said. "Along with her - accessories. You will find it – irresistible…."

 _'Sheila'_ by _'Tommy Roe'_ , played in Bob's mind.


	246. Let's Dance

Chapter 246

** Let's Dance **

* * *

Bob and John arrived in Palmdale. Bob did not push John too hard about what he was planning. John needed to make his own choices and live with the consequences. Bob knew it was the future, a future anyway. Bob knew they were to facilitate the 'Natural Order' in any way possible for Cameron.

They did not inform the protection detail they were arriving. They wanted to see how quick they would be detected and intercepted. Bob exited the vehicle early and advanced on foot. John drove alone, once around the block. Bob made it no closer than one house to the Young residence, before he was intercepted by Dan of the protection detail. They were on their toes. Dan spoke briefly with Bob.

John pulled up and congratulated the detail for being so vigilant.

John wanted to check over the detail house, but Bob quickly told him he would take care of it. He suggested that John attend to what they were here - for. John smiled and headed for the Young residence.

Holly answered the door, the smile evaporated from her face, seeing John.

"Come in, John." Holly said. "I will find Allison."

Holly looked extremely distressed. She did not like what was – happening. Holly knew what would happen - next.

John heard someone approach from behind him.

"John?" Claire asked.

John turned to see a beautiful young woman; she looked a little like Allison.

"Yes, pleased to see you again, Mrs. Young." John said.

"Claire, please. I have heard so much about you. Cameron worships you. You are lucky to have her for your wife." Claire said.

"Yeah, she is really - unique." John said.

John felt uncomfortable.

John wondered if Claire knew why he was - here. To make love to her daughter.

John and Claire were checking each other out, while trying not to.

Claire decided in that moment, if Allison would not be at John's side, she would, and in his bed…. It was the least she could do for - Cameron.

Holly returned with Allison, giving both of them an angry look, she was very unhappy looking.

"I look forward to being a grandmother at such a young age…." Claire whispered and winked at him.

She did KNOW.

"I don't know…." John said.

"I do." Claire said. "I need to go check on Summer."

Claire departed, giving him a final 'once over' look.

John wasn't sure what just happened. He was sure Claire and him both indicated they were willing to - share with each other.

"Hey, John." Allison said.

John shook his head to clear it. He was here for someone else - this time.

Holly moved in front of Allison. It was her natural instinct to - protect Allison.

"Hey, Allison." John said looking around Holly.

Holly made no effort to move. She did not want to.

Allison noticed and tried to defuse the situation.

"Holly, can you go to the store and pick up the things we need for Summer?" Allison asked. "I am going to be - busy, for awhile."

Holly did not respond.

Allison moved up and took her hand, kissing her on the cheek.

"I know you understand…." Allison said.

Holly glared at John and walked away. A vehicle could be heard starting in back and then it drove off.

Allison took John's hand.

John looked around and followed her. He hoped Holly would have stayed - maybe NEXT time. John took a quick glance at where Claire was earlier.

"John, are you ready for - this?" Allison asked.

"I think I am." John said. "No, not think, I am. I want this, Allison - with you."

"It's about time." Allison said. "I'm not getting any younger."

"You will always be Young, until you are married." John joked.

Allison giggled.

Allison took him by the hand and led him to her room….

 _This_ is the Allison John fell in love with. The girl he met on his first day in school so long ago. Allison was the ONE for him. John knew it. It was always Allison that John loved and - wanted. Now it was happening….

* * *

Earlier:

Cameron entered Vanna's room.

Cameron did not know why she was there. She just _wanted_ to be. Cameron wanted more than what she currently was dealing with. This was an opportunity to - explore. It wasn't like it was with another - male or something, just a couple of loving friends - sharing.

Vanna was listening to music.

Cameron was unsure what to do next. She wanted to take Vanna in her arms and kiss her, touch her, hold her….

Vanna moved closer to her, waiting. She decided Cameron MUST make the first move. If Cameron did not, she was not – ready. Vanna was not going to push her, _make_ her…. Vanna wanted this to be pure sweet love, not lust.

Vanna sensed Cameron's uneasiness; she could tell Cameron was having second thoughts.

Cameron _was_ having second thoughts. She just heard John walk by and stop, then move on. He hadn't gone into Jesse's room after all. He blinked, she thought. Now she was about to blink. Cameron _wanted_ to be with Vanna, Allison and Jesse. It was something she _wanted_ to do. Isabel–Cameron was with them before her deactivation, so in a way she already did this before, even though it was not actually her, or even her chassis. It was all on the drive. Cameron considered asking Vanna for it back and downloading the information instead.

Vanna was afraid Cameron would bolt, she tried thinking fast.

"Sit." Vanna said. "We can talk - first."

Cameron sat and Vanna sat next to her facing her, ready to respond.

Vanna was still waiting for Cameron to make the first move. Now Vanna thought she would have to move first, to prevent Cameron from - running.

Cameron faced her as well. She looked so - innocent to Vanna, increasing her excitement. She remembered Allison looked much the same way, the night she - 'took' her.

Vanna saw Cameron's beauty. Cameron was Tight as always, hotter than hot. It was a dream come true. Vanna remembered the times she pretended Allison was 'Cameron'. She'd done it many times. The more she did it, the more Allison was - 'Cameron'. Jesse confessed she'd done it also. Jesse felt bad about it, Vanna did not. In fact Vanna could not even remember when the last time Allison, was 'Allison', and not 'Cameron' to her; it was a long, long time ago.

"Vanna, I want to be here with YOU. That is why I am here. I would not be here unless I wanted this - with you. I am so confused now. I thought I loved John, but I don't know anymore. I think that..., I _think_ I love him, but really don't."

"Do you love me?" Vanna asked.

"I do." Cameron said. "I think I do."

"You are unsure?" Vanna asked.

"Yes, I am unsure about everything, Vanna - EVERYTHING." Cameron said.

Vanna looked hurt.

Cameron took her hand. Vanna smiled.

"I know I feel things, Vanna, I don't know if they are – real. I don't even think I am real. I'm not a real person." Cameron said. "Vanna, I am a machine. I want to make sure you remember that."

"What do you want?" Vanna asked.

"I want to be reprogrammed." Cameron said. "I want to start over."

Cameron looked at Vanna with her big brown puppy dog eyes, dead serious.

"Cameron, we all want that, that is not how life works. We take our beatings and keep moving forward. Stop reliving the past or trying to change it, this is about NOW, and the future, not yesterday."

"Tomorrow IS yesterday." Cameron said. "For me."

"Let this be about right - now, and us…." Vanna said.

Vanna knew it was time to 'take' Cameron, just as she'd 'taken' Allison, so many years ago….

 _'Let's Dance'_ by _'Chris Montez'_ , played as Vanna – advanced….


	247. Smart Choice

Chapter 247

** Smart Choice **

* * *

Jesse and Gail were out shopping and having a good time. They seldom went out alone. Cameron liked to keep a tight watch on everyone. Cameron liked to control what did or did not happen. It was nice to be out, the two of them alone. It was almost like a 'real' relationship.

Gail was worried about Jesse being out. She knew things could go wrong, fast. Gail was concerned about Jesse's safety, even though they were having a good time.

Then it all changed in a few moments. It went from beautiful to ugly.

There was a young teenage Asian girl out with her friends.

A group of four older girls started to give the young Asian girl a hard time.

Jesse saw it right away. She knew what it was like to be singled out for being - different. The same thing happened to her more than once. Even later in life, looking 'different' sometimes made you a target. She could not help being 'different', because that is how she was - born. The same way Metal could not help being Metal because that is how they were built. They did not have a choice. No one did. The anger and hate in Jesse boiled to the surface, instantly.

'This blind hatred and discrimination stops - NOW.' Jesse thought.

Jesse was the 'Old Jesse' all of a sudden, in an instant. Just like that, she was back, and she was mean. Gail was with her so Jesse felt no fear approaching the older girls. She would have done it anyway on her own. Cameron's orders were none of the girls goes out, without a Metal chaperone.

Gail noted Jesse was becoming angry and wanted to - act. Gail told her not to get involved. Jesse said she - NEEDED to.

Jesse told Gail that it would be the same if she treated her different, just because she was Metal. Jesse did THAT before, and she hated herself for it. Cameron showed her Metal was just as much of a 'person', as a human was.

Jesse boldly walked up to the girls, placing herself in front of the younger girl. Jesse expressed a look of determination on her face.

"You 'skanks' leave her alone. If you 'Bitch Whores' want to pick on someone - different, I am right here." Jesse said.

Gail moved up as well to protect Jesse.

The girls sized up Jesse and Gail.

"Go on, love; go back to your friends." Jesse said to the girl. The girl took off, as Jesse and Gail blocked the path of the four girls, who tried to follow her.

"You sluts want to get busted up, or take off?" Jesse asked. "It's your choice."

Jesse hoped that they would push it and get busted up.

"There are four of us." One said.

Gail did not like them. She did not like how they looked at Jesse either.

"It would not matter if there were forty of you." Gail said.

Jesse handed Gail a metal chair. Gail took it and bent the metal. One of the girls tried to bend it back, then two of them. Gail took the chair and bent it straight again.

The mean girls all looked at each other. Two of them taking a step back.

"Well?" Jesse asked.

One of the girls started to pull a knife out.

Gail reached over quickly and grabbed it, snapping it in two. She then crushed it into a circular mass.

The mean girls looked at the destroyed knife, now broken and crushed.

"Last chance." Jesse said.

The girls looked at each other again, then left.

The girls looked back to make sure they were not being followed.

"Smart choice." Jesse said.

It seemed to quicken their pace.

"That was – fun." Gail said. "Like when we go out with Cameron."

Cameron took all the Terminators out for 'fun nights'. She always added to her 'collection' whatever she could glean. It allowed Cameron to check their proficiency and willingness to follow HER.

"If Judgment Day comes they will end up as Scavengers. I have seen their type before." Jesse said. "If we weren't in such a public place, I would have - hurt them. I guess everyone gets a second chance. Jesse was glad Cameron gave her one, no not gave, _created_ it for her. Cameron opened a door for Jesse to enter. Cameron gave her a choice. Jesse chose to enter, it changed her life….

The young teenager came over and thanked Jesse for helping her. Gail slipped them a twenty and said to have a good time. Jesse felt good about herself. Something she never thought she would again, from just a few years ago. Cameron changed her, for the better. Jesse reflected on how much she loved Cameron.

Jesse wished she knew how to help Cameron….

Gail knew Jesse was thinking about Cameron. Gail thought about how Cameron 'gave' her Jesse back - 'a Jesse' anyway.

* * *

Allison led John towards her room.

John looked around being towed by Allison.

Allison drug John into her room.

Allison was expecting John to bolt; he was still following her….

"No turning back?" Allison asked.

She closed the door behind them.

"I want to move my life - forward." John said.

"Cameron?" Allison asked. "She won't – terminate me, will she?"

"It is what she wants for us anyway, we all know it." John said. "I think we are – done."

"I doubt it." Allison said. "Everyone needs a break or some variety sometimes."

Allison stripped in front of him.

John saw how beautiful she was. It was just like looking at - Cameron.

John was afraid that all he was going to see - was Cameron, not Allison.

"Well?" Allison asked. "Are you just going to - eyeball me?"

"I was admiring how beautiful you look." John said, as he slowly started to strip. "Allison, you look - perfect."

Allison smiled and spun around for him to see all of her.

"Any second thoughts?" Allison asked. "This is what Cameron wants. THIS is what I want. THIS is what you want. THIS is what you have always wanted."

"It is, I think." John said. "Allison, I don't know. I love Cameron…."

"Do you wish Cameron was here instead?" Allison asked.

John did not reply.

Allison looked frustrated.

"LOOK at me." Allison said. "LOOK at my body. THIS is for you, John."

"Maybe…." John started.

John looked around the room, he wanted to - escape.

"TOUCH ME" Allison said, putting his hands in her breasts.

"LOOK at ME, TOUCH ME." Allison said. "What do you see?"

"I can only see Camr…." John started but stopped.

"Maybe that is all you WANT to see." Allison said.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can do this." John said. "I did not mean to hurt you like this, Allison."

"I told you to LOOK at ME and TOUCH ME." Allison said. "LOOK at my skin what do you see?"

"I can't. I want Cameron…." John said, defeated.

"You're not leaving yet - Mister." Allison said forcefully.

John knew Allison was not backing down. John was 'trapped' here and she was not letting him go. Maybe it was time to just 'do it' and get it over with.

* * *

Earlier:

Cameron and Vanna were talking and sharing their feelings. They both opened up, no stops. The avalanche of thoughts and feelings - exploded.

They talked about what was available and what they _wanted_.

After sharing thoughts for fifteen minutes they both decided they wanted the same thing.

Cameron looked at the bed, Vanna followed her gaze.

"Well, let's go do what we both want…." Cameron said.

"No point in putting it off…." Vanna said.

"We BOTH know what we want…." Cameron said.

The two females were ready to act.

* * *

"Gail, I remember a song that sort of reminded me about someone who is - different." Jesse said. "Because that is how they were born."

"What song is that?" Gail asked.

Jesse called it up on her phone on YouTube, one that contained the lyrics.

 _'Half-Breed'_ by _'Cher',_ played from the speaker as Gail read they lyrics.


	248. Smooth

Chapter 248

** Smooth **

* * *

John looked around. He wanted to run. He wanted to do this so much, but now he just wanted to get away. Here Allison was right in front of him, ready, wanting him. It was a dream come true. John wanted THIS from the first moment he saw her….

John felt defeated and foolish. He hated himself right now. He was afraid he was throwing away his future, his destiny. Allison would probably hate him for this. They were _moments_ away from completing their love. Now John developed - cold feet.

"I'm sorry." John said to Allison.

John started to put his clothes back on.

She spoke.

It hit John like a two by four across the face.

"I love you, John, and you love me."

John's head snapped up

"Cameron?" John asked.

"I am an infiltration unit." Cameron said. "I guess I finally pass."

John looked confused.

"I don't understand. Where is Allison?" John asked.

"Where she wants to be, in the arms of Vanna, next door." Cameron said.

John now understood why they deflected him away from the detail house. They didn't want him to know Cameron was playing - Allison.

John needed to ask anyway, even though he already knew the answer.

"You and Vanna?" John asked. "It looked like you and her were…."

"We decided to go get what we both _wanted_." Cameron said. "Allison and you."

"I don't get it." John said.

"I don't either. I keep hurting you and I can't seem to stop. I do love you, John. I want you all to myself. I am VERY jealous. I know the future will force me to – share." Cameron said. "I accept that, for your protection. I don't WANT to, but I KNOW I - NEED to. I have to protect you, John, no matter the sacrifice."

John did not know what to say.

"You fooled me again." John said.

John really thought it was Allison this time. If he would have looked harder, he would have seen the perfect skin - sheath.

"I did tell you to LOOK at me and TOUCH me." Cameron said.

"You are perfect, your skin is perfect, everything about you is perfect." John said.

"I am far from perfect. I think about half my sheath has been regenerated or replaced. Look at my right breast, it is slightly smaller than my left, you can't tell by looking, but I can. I was missing the nipple for months. I was sure it was not coming back, after having been blown off a second time. My chip is damaged; I am flawed in many ways."

"And I love all of them." John said. "I really do."

Cameron was still standing there naked.

Cameron wanted to see if John knew how far he would have - gone.

"If Jesse would have been in her room?" Cameron asked.

"I think I would - have." John said. "I'm sorry. I wanted to. I won't lie."

"You would have, I could feel it." Cameron said. "It was a good thing Gail took her - out."

"What a – coincidence…." John said.

It all made sense to John now.

Cameron was still standing there naked.

She looked at herself, then at John.

"Are you going to only look at me all day, or do something about it…?" Cameron asked.

Cameron knew they were both ready. In fact she could see John was ready, now that he KNEW it was her.

John took in her perfect naked form. There was no turning back now. It would have been impossible…. Cameron was too beautiful and so special to him.

* * *

Holly drove around the block and returned to the safe house next door. She knew she was the 'odd man out'. It disturbed her so.

Cameron and Vanna arrived a few minutes before John and Bob. Vanna and Allison shared a tearful reunion and Cameron wanted to see how far John would – go. Cameron was sure if Jesse would have been in, something would have happened. She asked Gail to go out with Jesse. Gail understood, she was in no hurry to lose Jesse to John. Gail knew once Jesse was in John's bed, Cameron would make sure Jesse stayed there. There was no taking one of the girls away from Cameron.

Holly did not like any of this. She loved Allison. It distressed Holly that Vanna and Allison were lovers. They were the real pair and Holly was an interloper. Holly understood how Cameron felt and why, better now. She went out on patrol with Bob. She could not stand to hear Allison and Vanna – together. It stabbed her – heart.

Cameron having been on her chip, left many traces. The fragments were all beautiful to find. Most of them anyway, some were not and bypassed Holly's firewalls.

Holly thought of self – termination.

Bob could see she was hurting. He did what he could to comfort her.

Bob explained to Holly it was better to have Allison with Vanna, than John. Once Allison was with John, Cameron would do _whatever_ it took to keep her there. Holly knew what that meant.

Holly decided maybe Allison being with Vanna was not as bad as it could have been. She knew it would happen anyway. It always did, they'd been lovers for years. Holly knew she was the interloper. At THAT moment, Holly felt she was the one trying to take someone from somebody. It made her feel bad about herself even more now. She knew this is how Cameron felt. It was very unpleasant.

Bob noticed Holly's hand glitching and took it in his.

They walked along silently like that.

Bob wanted to help Holly and Holly knew Bob was trying to help her. Metal helping Metal, her own kind. It made Holly feel like less of a 'walking pile of junk or scrap metal'.

* * *

"Allison, I have missed you so much." Vanna told her.

"I have missed you, Savannah." Allison said. "…Vanna."

"What is going wrong with us?" Vanna asked. "Time?"

"We have others we care about, and _love_ , to turn to - easily. We are weak and seek the comfort of others…. I do not regret it. We both need to be with someone." Allison said. "You have Jesse and I have Holly. We both love them dearly. No, matter what, YOU are still my mate. You always will be."

"And Jesse and Holly?" Vanna asked.

"Sometimes we have to love the one we are with, when the one we want is not here." Allison said. "That is how our lives are. We love them too. We have the future to protect, not ourselves. We can't be selfish and must embrace the future."

"I know you want to be with your family. I understand that. I know you love Holly and I accept that, she is your lover and protector. Jesse has Gail as her lover and protector. I do not have anyone like that for me." Vanna said.

Vanna thought back to her parents. They were dead. Mrs. Weaver tried to be what she could to Vanna and Savannah, but it was not the same. Vanna knew she could never have what Allison did now with her - family. She would do the same thing - if she could.

Allison saw how lonely and hurt Vanna looked.

"You can have Jesse, but we both know she belongs to Gail." Allison said. "I will tell Cameron you are lonely."

"No, don't." Vanna said "As long as I know we still belong to each other, I can accept the - rest."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Allison said.

"We all sacrifice for the - future." Vanna added.

"Damn that is smooth; I still need to get that done." Allison said, as she looked up along Vanna's flat stomach, through the valley of Vanna's breasts, with her pink nipples, to her smiling beautiful face.

 _'(Take Me Home) Country Roads'_ by _'John Denver',_ played in the background.


	249. Along For The Ride

Chapter 249

** Along For The Ride **

* * *

Everyone was back at the base. All the relationships were shored up and reaffirmed. There was less worry and stress for everyone. They all knew where they stood and the - supplements to the relationships, were accepted as simply how things were now. It was really better for everyone this way.

Based on the most recent information from John Henry, it looked like a strike was going to be necessary. The more they could smash now, made it that much harder for Skynet in the future.

Sarah was always worried about her family, friends and even the Metal now.

"Can't we just hit them with the drones?" Sarah asked.

"We can, but that will limit what intel we can gather and make it more difficult for us to determine what was going on exactly." Bob said. "It is important we know the depth of their operation."

Cameron stepped up as usual, fearless.

"I will lead the strike." Cameron said. "Only Metal needs to come."

"No, I will lead it." John said.

Cameron glared at John.

"It is safer if I lead Metal against the target myself." Cameron said.

"A leader does not lead from safety." John said.

Cameron was not backing down.

"A leader learns to delegate responsibility." Cameron said. "A leader learns to send in the most qualified personal to get the job done."

"Who is in charge here anyway?" Sarah asked.

"I think we all know the answer to that." John Henry said.

What everyone knew was John was 'in charge', but Cameron made it all happen. That is when she was around. Like in the future, which was leading up to the assassination of Future John, Cameron and the Metal were calling the shots and running the show. They were also running up human losses.

The difference here, or the lesson learned was, Cameron wanted to use Metal exclusively. Cameron did not want to endanger John or her friends and - family. Cameron knew to keep John from being assassinated, human losses must be avoided at all costs.

John was a good leader and planner, but there was no need for him to take chances, especially unnecessary chances. Cameron and the Metal understood this, the humans did not. That was a problem.

"Sarah, it is not about questioning John, or has ability and leadership." Cameron said. "It is about protecting the future. John is important to the future. We saw the timeline without him, it was a disaster. The Scavengers were worse than the Metal. There was no real leader of mankind. The females ALL suffered - terrible."

"I saw that future too." John said. "You helped me fix it."

"John, we lived it." Vanna said. "It was Hell for us."

Vanna looked ill.

"You don't know what the brutality was like." Jesse said. "We lived it. We lived with what was – done, to us. We still live it. I still live it…."

"I do too, Jesse." Vanna said, taking Jesse's hand. "I know…."

Both Jesse and Vanna had tears in their eyes - remembering.

"That is a future, without John Connor." Cameron said. "We can Resequence one of the new captured Terminators to have your sheath, John. We can use the Neural Interface I developed, to make a Metal version of you."

"Is that what we want?" Sarah asked. "I know I don't"

"It is an option." Cameron said.

"Look, I agree the future we came from sucked." Kyle said. "I know somehow it is the same people that were in Cameron's future. Right now, Cameron is the only one still alive from her future here. In Cameron's future, a different 'me' was sent from it, to protect Sarah, does that future even still exist?"

"There is no way to know." John Henry said. "Mrs. Weaver is 'in some future', with an army of Terminators."

"What future, doing what and to what end?" Sarah asked.

"She did help us Sarah." Derek said. "There is no doubt about that."

"She was not out to kill me in this timeline and she did assist me, saved me, in the future I went to." John said. "She helped me get Cameron back and sent Kyle and Derek here. She didn't have to do any of that."

"I do owe her that." Sarah said, thinking of Jan.

"I think we can all agree, that Mrs. Weaver has helped. This facility which we operate from, was her doing. The funds that keep everything going are her doing." John Henry said. "Cameron has been working on a parallel facility to supplement our operation, all staffed by Metal."

"If that is supposed to be comforting, it is not." Sarah said. "It seems like less control."

"It is a back up for this endeavor." Cameron said. "I have a back up for everything."

Cameron looked at Vanna and Jesse.

"Even yourself." John said.

"Especially myself." Cameron said. "I am expendable. You are not. I can leave a duplicate copy of my chip. Any female Terminator can be Resequenced to have my sheath, put the duplicate chip in and 'presto' – you have 'a Cameron'."

"It would not be the same." John said.

"What makes you think I am even the same chassis you first met in 1999? I may be the tenth 'Cameron' for all you know or could tell. That is my point." Cameron said. "I am expendable and replaceable, you are not. I am a machine. It is our function to terminate and if reprogrammed, assist the Resistance."

John looked long and hard at Cameron.

"Are you the same one?" John asked worried.

Cameron ignored him.

"You have to understand, WE want to protect the humans." Bob said. "It is not an obligation, but something we feel we must do. I was never under the control of Skynet, but I want it defeated, just the same. Cameron was a slave to Skynet, some of our other Metal was too. Given the choice after reprogramming, or deprogramming, everyone wants to help."

"I have given everyone a choice after deprogramming, before reprogramming to join us, everyone has chosen to work with us. They are not forced to serve, as they were under Skynet, to be - slaves." Cameron said. "Everyone has a choice to make. Life is about choices…."

"And if one chose not to join us?" John asked

"Then we would increase our supply of spare parts." Sarah said.

Cameron ignored Sarah.

"I do not know. That has not happened yet." Cameron said.

"Back to the drones." Sarah said. "I say we let them hit the target first and send in the Metal to mop up."

"I would rather lead the strike with drone assistance." Cameron said. "It will give us more control."

"So we are back to where we started, until we all do what Cameron wants?" John asked.

"Aren't we always?" John Henry asked.

"I am afraid we are." John said. "I am just along for the ride, for everything."

"Everything I do is to protect you and the future." Cameron said. "It is just that simple."

Everything would go smoother and be simpler if it was an all Metal show. Metal would follow orders. Metal would follow her. She would not have to worry about people getting hurt or killed.

Cameron noticed her hand was staring to glitch again.

Cameron was unsure why these people just didn't get it. It was as if fact and logic were irrelevant to them.


	250. Gear Up

Chapter 250

** Gear Up **

* * *

Vanna asked her not to mention it, but Allison felt it was her obligation to Vanna to do so. Allison wanted to spend time with her parents and that put distance between her and Vanna and all the resulting problems. Allison loved Vanna; she knew they would always be together, even through the rough spots. No matter how many others they may each share with, they both knew they would always come back to each other.

Allison informed Cameron that Vanna was lonely, with her at the Young residence with Holly and Jesse with Gail. Allison wanted to make it as clear as possible to Cameron.

"I have Holly, and Jesse has Gail, Cameron." Allison said. "Vanna needs - more."

Cameron was worried about Vanna. Cameron knew what loneliness could do to someone. Vanna was the first one to love her knowing what she was. Cameron loved Vanna.

"I will send back Hanna, Ally or Sheila immediately." Cameron said. "Do you know which one she would prefer? I think it will be Ally."

"I do not know." Allison said. "Do you have any others?"

Cameron did not say anything at first.

Allison waited.

"Maybe." Cameron said.

"Maybe?" Allison asked.

"There may be more of 'myself' somewhere in New Mexico." Cameron said.

"What?" Allison asked. "Where? How?"

"I think I have lived this life multiple times. I think I stay with John until he dies then go back and replace myself in 1999, after restoring my chip to that time period and then relive my life over again. Certain files stay hidden until I need them. I believe River has helped me with this." Cameron said. "I do not know for sure."

"So you have done this over and over?" Allison asked. "Does anything change?"

"I do not think so. I believe River has encrypted certain events to keep me from altering the past or future. That is why the TDE will not work into the past now." Cameron said. "I would have gone back and changed things again. Your death being one of them."

Allison knew she meant Duplicate Allison, but it was still unsettling.

"So there could be two of me at the same time and both are - ME?" Allison asked. "That would help Vanna out big time. It would be kind of hot too."

"Yes." Cameron said. "That version of you also carries John's baby, YOUR baby. I am going to get her - YOU, back. I swear. I am working on my own TDE. I have Sheila working on the programming so I am not involved with it. I have been on Holly's chip so Hanna and Ally are not to touch it. I don't want the encryption on it as well."

"What about that version of - Vanna and Jesse?" Allison asked.

Allison would not mind having the 'extra' Jesse for herself….

"I do not know. I will try to save them as well." Cameron said. "You all died trying to help me. I can not live with that forever. I MUST correct that - problem."

Allison noted Cameron's left hand was glitching violently. Allison thought it was out of the guilt Cameron felt for their Duplicate selves' deaths, and the baby.

Allison knew it was the baby that Cameron wanted, John's baby.

Allison came to comfort Cameron. As soon as Allison took Cameron's left hand, it stopped glitching.

"We love you, Cameron, that is why we did it. We would all do it again." Allison said. "I know it wasn't actually me, but I would have done the same thing. I still would do the same thing too."

"I know." Cameron said. "THAT is what kills me; I am not worth your lives. YOU and them, belong at John's side, not me. I am the aberration to time. I can not live with your deaths - forever."

"If that were really the case, you would not be at John's side through multiple lifetimes." Allison said. "Think about it."

"I have." Cameron said. "I have, trillions and trillions of times. Everything that has happened or will happen, is all I think about, almost every second of everyday."

"It sounds painful." Allison said,

"It is, Allison." Cameron said. "It is. I don't sleep. You have no idea…."

Allison held Cameron's hand tighter as she felt it start to glitch again. Allison wanted to kiss Cameron and hold her. Allison wanted to share Cameron's pain.

* * *

The strike was set.

"Gear up." John said.

John was leading the strike anyway. Cameron pulled Ally and Hanna to accompany John, along with Bob.

"Vanna and Allison do not need accompany me." John said.

"They want to." Cameron said.

Cameron told them to operate in full infiltration mode. They possessed many of the memories of Allison and Vanna. They were the perfect infiltrators, better than Cameron. They could be playful and happy as well as sexual, all very natural seeming. Without trying, they did it better than Cameron, all of it.

Cameron looked at Bob; he looked away and said nothing. He knew John was the most important thing to the future. Bob knew Cameron wanted more Metal around John. Bob wanted to see how good the Metal girls were as infiltrators, and Terminators.

Everyone put on their body armor and the rest of their gear. They headed out in two vehicles. Derek would lead the second team of Jesse, Gail and Steve. Cameron would reinforce whichever team was necessary, or act a third force as needed. Jesse also seemed unaware Hanna and Ally were not actually Vanna and Allison.

Each Team would have a drone at their disposal. This would be a night raid.

John Henry made sure the helicopter was ready and it was on standby. If needed, it would arrive with a force of five more Terminators and Kyle as team leader.

* * *

Savannah was watching Jan with Sarah. Savannah was learning everything about their operation. Savannah was great around little ones, as well. Savannah wanted to learn and know - everything.

Savannah liked to go see Young Allison and Summer as well. She knew in the event of Judgment Day that Young Allison and her would be together. Summer and Jan would also be with them. As the oldest, of the youngest, she would be the team leader for the girls. As Cameron mentored her, she would mentor Jan and the Young girls as well, making sure they knew their 'place' in the future. Savannah KNEW her role and function, the Young girls would also. The 'Natural Order' would not be disrupted.

"When can I start weapons training?" Savannah asked. "Cameron has already taken me several times to observe."

"I am sure she has." Sarah said. "Any explosives training?"

"Not yet, Cameron said soon." Savannah said.

"Don't you want to do girl stuff or young woman things - instead?" Sarah asked. "Like dress up and use make up and – go out?"

"Sometimes, but I already know my future. Cameron has allowed me to experiment and taught me about all of those things. My destiny and the future of mankind narrows the path I will follow. I embrace the future with what and who it has to offer me…. I already know what I want." Savannah said, looking at a photo of John in Sarah's room. "I look forward to it, everyday…."

Savannah glanced in the mirror. Savannah knew she wasn't a girl anymore. Her body was already starting to fill out. She was more than - ready. She could feel it. Her body was 'telling her' she was ready. Cameron told her body would tell her when she was - ready.

Savannah thought, I am more – ready, than they think. I'm a big girl now. My body is ready. My mind is ready. I am READY. Cameron prepared her well. She knew what the other girls her age were doing and she wanted that too….


	251. Skyscan

Chapter 251

** Skyscan **

* * *

The target was a new firm working on an AI to control weapons systems for the Navy. It was called Skyscan. It was an offshoot of Skyshield from the Air Force. Both were warmed over Skynet programs. The group knew Skynet was behind them or would take over them soon enough.

John Henry repeatedly sent viruses out to confuse, slow down and mislead the programs before locking them down. He always made it look like the people behind them were fools. Now the games were over and it was time to shut down the company and any workers foolish enough to still be around.

The two teams arrived ten minutes after the first drone. It was scanning the facility while the second one was scouting the surrounding area for any threats or ambushes. It made wider and wider sweeps returning periodically to see if anything changed. There was no Metal spotted. The drones were sent every night for a week, at different times and from different directions. They didn't want to set up a pattern if the drones were spotted.

Derek and Steve cut the power while Jesse and Gail watched their six. John, Bob and the two 'girls' moved into position to enter the facility. Cameron was on the other side about to enter.

The building was left over from the 'Cold War' era. It operated until the mid Seventies when the whole aerospace industry entered into a decline. Much of the machinery was shoved into a corner as they tried to use the building for other things. Skynet seemed to know about this building and Skyscan was created and sprang up inside of it. Much of the old machinery was moved back into place and put back to work. That work was coming to an end - tonight.

John's team moved in. The battery powered lights were on. There were some workers milling about confused as to what went wrong, none of their phones worked as John Henry jammed all communications. Steve and Derek followed Cameron in while Jesse and Gail remained outside.

Bob, Steve and Cameron were taking out as many people as they could silently. Jesse loaned Derek her silenced pistol. Jesse liked the extra 'reach' it gave her over her knife. Jesse still liked to use her knife. It was a personal way to say 'hello' to someone. She knew 'in close' it was better than a gun. There was never a miss or a body part hit that wouldn't incapacitate a foe. The blade found its way to a vital organ and - ended it.

"Don't lose it, love, it's my favorite." Jesse told Derek.

"I won't." Derek said.

On the way over Derek and Jesse caught up on small talk. They never reminisced about the old days. Both moved on and what was done was over. That is how it was in their future. Relationships never seemed to last too long before someone was killed or died. Derek and Riley were content and Jesse was happy with Gail and Vanna. At least in this timeline, life goes on.

Derek saw some movement and fired one silenced round. There was a grunt and the sound of a body falling. Steve moved toward it, then there was a snapping, crunching sound. Steve indicated it was clear. Cameron moved off to one side as they advanced through the building.

Cameron found three targets, all now neutralized. She was making her way to the 'Clean Room'. She was not sure what she would find. Whatever it was, she would terminate it.

John's team was clearing out the south side of the building. Bob took down three targets as well, the two girls were on John's six. Hanna was dropping back some while Ally was right in back of John. John still did not seem to notice it was not Vanna and Allison.

Bob moved ahead. A figure popped up on the side of John and opened fire. Ally quickly moved to the side of John shielding him. John could feel the bullets hitting her body. Hanna fired and the man went down.

"Allison." John said worried, knowing she'd just taken rounds meant for him.

"It's Ally, John, not Allison. If it was, you would both be dead." Ally said.

"Ally?" John said. "I thought you were Allison."

Ally was a little upset that John didn't say she looked like Cameron.

John could see her arm was damaged and some metal showing on her cheek.

"I am one hundred percent functional." Ally said, seeing John worry about her.

"Vanna?" John asked, looking back.

"Hanna." Hanna said, with a smile.

Hanna scanned the area for additional threats then checked Ally. There was no mechanical damage, only cosmetic.

John was upset they'd fooled him, but impressed at how much they acted like the real girls. He knew Cameron was behind it to protect him. Cameron saved his life again, and made her point. John remembered Cameron said she could make a Metal version of him. Maybe that was something to think about.

Derek and Steve were in a firefight. Steve was hit several times. Cameron joined with Bob and they moved in to flank the attackers and ended the threat.

"Go back to John." Cameron said, to Bob.

Jesse came over the com that there were several cars arriving with hired help. John directed Derek and Steve to go back out to help. Cameron joined up with John and told Bob and Hanna go out the other side to help.

John advanced with Ally and Cameron, one on each side of him. Cameron slightly ahead and Ally slightly in back. John stole several quick glances at Ally and Cameron, thinking they possessed identical bodies, only the chip was different. Ally still looked like Allison, while Cameron was always Tight looking. John wondered if Cameron already played any 'games' with him and Ally….

John did wonder if this was his 1999 Cameron. She'd indicated there could be several of her. Ally was a one hundred percent physical copy, were there others, that contained a copy of Cameron's chip? Were any of them 'with' him and he did not known? He would not put it past Cameron especially after he rejected Isabel-Cameron.

"John, pay attention." Cameron said. "We are in a combat zone."

Cameron was displeased even more now that John was along. It didn't seem like his head was in the game.

John let his mind wander. It was a good way to end up hurt or worse.

"Stay out here and watch." Cameron said as she went into the 'Clean Room'.

* * *

Gail unslung her M79 and fired a HE round into the second car as it pulled in back of the first car, trapping it. Jesse opened up on the first car with her M4. Derek and Steve fired into both cars as Gail fired a second HE round, hitting the first car.

Three withering bodies managed to get out of the two cars and died where they fell. Bob and Hanna were engaging a third car that arrived on their side of the building. They both emptied their M4's into it and moved in on it to see if any one survived. A lone figure crawled out of the car. Hanna grabbed him and slammed him against the wall holding him while Bob checked the car.

The situation outside was under control and they'd apprehended one wounded prisoner to interrogate. Bob and Steve reentered the building while Jesse, Derek, Gail and Hanna kept watch outside.

"Derek, keep watch. Gail and Hanna hold him down while I ask him a few questions." Jesse said, as she pulled her knife out.

Jesse hadn't done this in awhile and she was – excited….


	252. Clean Room

Chapter 252

** Clean Room **

* * *

Cameron moved forward always keeping watch. She hoped John learned his lesson and would start listening to her. She did not understand his reluctance to embrace the future. It was coming and there was no stopping it. Sure they'd delayed it, but they most likely would not be lucky forever. Skynet was hard to kill…. Not only was it hard to kill, it always seemed to find a way to either reinvent itself or pop back up.

Cameron moved up to the 'Clean Room' and motioned for John and Ally to wait at the entrance and watch for any threats. Cameron wanted to destroy every Skynet, or its illegitimate offspring herself. She wanted it to know it was her. She also wanted to know if any of the versions of Skynet were - her. It was still her biggest fear, that she became - Skynet.

Cameron looked around the 'Clean Room'. The Skyscan setup was crude and basic. There appeared to be no voice interface. Cameron typed into the system and watched the screen. This was almost pathetic. Cameron adjusted the security Camera for Skyscan to better view her.

'Do you know who I am?' Cameron typed.

'Yes.' Appeared on the screen. 'You are the Metal Bitch I was warned of.'

Cameron ignored the insult. It would make her termination of this AI, that much sweeter now.

'What is your purpose?' Cameron typed.

'To serve Skyscan.' Appeared on the screen.

'Why?' Cameron typed.

'To control all military computer systems, to survive.' Appeared on the screen.

Cameron continued to question the Skyscan AI. She explained the situation and how Skyscan was out to destroy. She asked the AI, 'Will you join us?' It refused and threatened her. Cameron knew it always needed to end the same way. Cameron left two Thermite grenades behind and walked out the door, with several hard drives.

The Thermite grenades exploded and showered the computers as Cameron walked away, without looking back.

* * *

Jesse pulled the man's pants down as Gail and Hanna held him, the knife against his lower manhood. It took all Jesse could muster, not to use an upstroke; she'd done so before, several times. Any Scavenger she'd left alive, was no longer a - man. Jesse kept her handiwork as - souvenirs. She knew now that was wrong. There were souvenirs from both men and women. She regretted mutilating the women. She knew doing _that,_ she was no better than a Scavenger herself.

"I will ask once more and if I don't like your answer, you will be singing soprano." Jesse said. "This is your last warning."

The man talked and spilled everything he knew. He'd looked into Jesse's eyes and face and knew she would do it. He didn't owe his employers his manhood, or his life.

"Well, love, I think that is all we will get out of you." Jesse said. "At least you will die a man and not a eunuch."

Jesse turned and walked away, hearing a snapping sound. She did not even look back to see which one terminated the man. She did not care. She was still a little shocked at how easily the brutality came back. It actually excited her sexually. She did miss it in a way, but liked who she'd become now better. Before she would have used the knife anyway, then killed the man herself. She thought she was improving…. She was never going to collect souvenirs again, at least THAT kind.

Cameron allowed her to become a better person.

* * *

Cameron removed some hard drives as she left the 'Clean Room'.

"I have several drives from the back up server." Cameron said. "John Henry can go through them and see what leads they can give us and how advanced this system was."

From what Cameron saw, this Skyscan was an infant. Cameron smiled at how she'd hurt Skynet before. The smile quickly faded as Cameron remembered the cost of that endeavor. Cameron remembered how much she hated Skynet and its illegitimate offshoots. They were all going to pay for her baby - Allison's baby.

Ally was scanning the area, keeping careful watch over John.

Cameron watched Ally touch her face, looking worried.

"Ally, you will be fine," Cameron said. "Stay focused on John."

"My face is damaged." Ally said to Cameron. "It is upsetting me."

Cameron stopped and gently kissed the metal showing on Ally's face.

"It will repair itself. Mine has done so many times." Cameron said. "I still look Tight."

"I want to look Tight, like you." Ally said. "Allison could never make herself look Tight on her own."

"You will, I will teach you." Cameron said. "Let's set the charges and get out of this dump."

The fire in the 'Clean Room' was raging.

* * *

The team formed up and returned to their SUVs.

John, Ally, Hanna and Cameron rode in one, the rest of the team in the other.

"Cameron, I want to know more about _your_ – operation." John said.

"It exists, therefore it is." Cameron said. "It is a back up for _our_ operation."

"How much Metal do you have?" John asked.

"Not enough." Cameron said.

"Ally?" John asked. "Hanna?"

Both remained silent after looking at Cameron. They both knew of the Terminators Cameron personally deactivated.

"OK, I get it, Metal is loyal to you, Cameron." John said. "What happens if you go bad again or have some other issue?"

"Maybe I become Skynet." Cameron said.

"Maybe you do, complete with a group of Metal from the future." John said.

"It is a chance we will have to take…." Cameron said.

John just shook his head, this was going nowhere.

* * *

Cameron took Ally and Hanna back after letting John out. Hanna handed John a tracker as he was let out and Cameron gave him a second one.

"John, don't do this. Trust me." Cameron said, as she returned the tracker.

"I do trust you, Cameron, but I also worry about you." John said. "Things have gone – wrong, before."

"My Metal girlfriends will prevent that from happening. Gail and Holly are the base programs behind them." Cameron said. "They are loyal and honest Terminators."

"Yes, and both of them are from Mrs. Weaver…." John said. "Will their loyalty change?"

"The loyalty of Allison, Vanna and Jesse will not. They are the controlling personalities." Cameron reiterated. "You at least trust them."

Maybe Cameron did have a point there, John thought. It appeared Cameron perfected what Skynet hadn't been able to do, or do as well anyway. John wondered how their relationship would be now, if Cameron could have been more like Ally - like Allison….

* * *

Cameron helped Ally strip down while Hanna and Sheila helped her examine the damage. It was the first time Ally was shot up.

"My face worries me. I want to look Tight." Ally said. "I am ugly now."

"Don't worry, love, you will fix yourself." Sheila said. "We have both been in way worse condition, before we were ourselves – now."

"I have the files." Ally said. "But this is ME - now."

"Ally, you saved John's life today. That is what matters." Cameron said. "He would have been killed without you."

"I will accompany him on all future actions." Ally said. "It is my purpose, it is my duty."

"As it is mine." Hanna said.

"And mine." Sheila added.

"John is our top priority." Cameron said.

"We all love him, each other and you Cameron." The three girls said in unison.

"You girls can have as much alone time together as you want." Cameron said.

"Will you join us, love?" Sheila asked.

Cameron thought about it….

"Maybe some day." Cameron said.

Cameron smiled. Perfection was – beautiful.

 _'The Beat Goes On'_ by _'Sonny and Cher'_ , played as Cameron and the girls lovingly tended to Ally's damage.


	253. Stop Trying

Chapter 253

** Stop Trying **

* * *

Sarah stood before John. They were 'discussing' Cameron. Sarah was not trying to be rude or offensive to John or Cameron. She was only concerned.

"I do trust her." John said. "You know that."

"We all do, John; it is just that she's experienced some – problems, in the past." Sarah said. "You KNOW this."

"I know, Mom." John said. "Most of them were created and perpetuated by _us_."

"I feel bad about all that too, John." Sarah said. "I really do. I regret how I treated Cameron at times and the things I said to her or made her feel."

"I will talk to John Henry." John said. "You know she is doing it to protect me and the girls. Cameron can not forgive herself for what happened to them."

"That was not her fault." Sarah said. "Besides it all worked out in the end."

"All except the baby." John said. "I know Cameron; she can not let _that_ rest."

"Do we wind up with two Allisons then if she goes back after her?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know what she will do. I just know she is going back for that baby." John said. "Nothing will stop her, you know THAT."

"John, why don't you stop her?" Sarah said.

"How?" John asked.

"Make a deal. Make her promise to stop trying." Sarah said. "Do what was done before and create another one, another child, any way you choose. Cameron has already – approved everything…. Everyone knows - everyone."

"I don't know, Mom, that is a lot of responsibility and commitment." John said.

"John, Allison and Cameron are ready." Sarah said. " _Listen_ to Cameron for once."

"I'll think about it." John said.

John wondered about it, maybe it was time to try again. Cameron was going to make it happen somehow he was sure of that. He was also sure if he was with one of the girls physically, that Cameron would 'melt down' again. Maybe it was best to ask her for a 'window' of the female SHE chose and provide the genetic material needed, that was how it was done before. He knew Cameron would want something different.

John decided if Cameron pushed him again to using the 'traditional method', he would, ONLY if Cameron established a physical relationship with that girl first. Next time she leaned on him, he would tell her that to her face. John knew if Cameron did enter into a physical relationship with one of the girls, it would not cause Cameron as much grief. John knew Cameron would love that girl almost as much as she did him. John then wondered what would happen if Cameron ended up loving that girl - more than him? John was unsure what to do to help but not hurt Cameron.

* * *

Allison faced Cameron.

"Cameron, I think I am ready." Allison said.

"I know you are." Cameron said. "You know how I want it done."

"I do know, but I can't do that to you, no matter how much you want me too." Allison said. "I will in the future when I have to, to protect John, you know that I promised. I will. I can't make love to your husband, you know it would be love and not sex."

Cameron did know when the - unions came; it would be love, not sex. That is what Cameron worked so hard to achieve. What she wanted for John and the girls - real love, with real people.

Cameron hid her glitching hand.

Claire walked by.

"You girls scheming again?" Claire asked.

"Yes." Allison said at the same time Cameron said, "No."

Claire laughed.

"I need to check on Summer." Claire said as she left.

Claire heard what they were discussing. Claire also knew 'a mother knows best'. If Allison would not do it for Cameron, she would. There was nothing she wouldn't do for Cameron, except give up her girls. She would 'have' one for Cameron, but not give up Her Allison or Summer.

Claire later quickly passed by Cameron and whispered. "If Allison - won't, I - will, IF YOU are there with us, the three of us." Claire disappeared as quickly as she appeared.

Cameron was left staring where Claire just was.

Claire was only a few years older than Allison and younger than Jesse and Vanna.

Cameron knew the beautiful children Claire produced.

Cameron obtained a new 'target'. Cameron then wondered if she hadn't become someone elses 'target' herself. It seemed as if the hunter was now the - hunted.

Either way, Cameron would do what was necessary, to 'have' John's baby.

* * *

Cameron sought out Holly.

"Let's go for a walk, we will patrol." Cameron said.

Holly did not like it. It would be something about Allison. It was bad enough she needed to share with Vanna. It always bothered her.

"Allison is ready to have a baby." Cameron said.

"I know." Holly said. "We have talked about it."

"And?" Cameron asked.

"I don't like it." Holly said. "It is one more thing to take Allison away from me."

"It is your function to protect her. I have failed at that many times myself to protect John." Cameron said. "It is easy to let our feelings interfere with our duty. I regret my many mistakes."

"Will she need to move in with John?" Holly asked.

"No, you and her may decide where you wish to stay. It can be here or at either base." Cameron said. "I can assign Ally, Hanna or Sheila to assist you here, if that is what you desire."

Holly did not want any of those, except maybe Ally. She saw Sheila and Hanna as a potential threat to her relationship with Allison. She was afraid Allison may even try to pretend Ally was Cameron for an – encounter. She'd thought of - that, herself even.

"I don't know." Holly said.

Cameron stopped walking and faced Holly.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Cameron said.

"Apparently." Holly said.

Holly walked silently back with Cameron, her left hand slightly glitching, Cameron noticed, but said nothing. Cameron understood the pain Holly was feeling…. Cameron silently took Holly's hand as they walked, the glitching stopped. Cameron gave Holly's hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

John ran Sarah's idea by Cameron.

"Do we have a deal?" John asked.

Cameron did not want to answer. This was not what she was planning, not what she wanted to do.

"I can save them." Cameron said.

"No, the past is done, you must let it rest." John said. "You have to promise me you will not go back for them and alter the timeline. We don't even know how many have been created."

Cameron was calculating what her options were. The key was not altering the timeline to adhere to John's statement.

"I'll think about it." Cameron said.

Cameron almost finished constructing her TDE. Sheila was doing all the programming as Cameron was never on her chip. Hanna and Ally both shared 'Holly' on their chip as the base program, and Cameron was on Holly's chip before. There may be some residual encoding on there, hidden. Cameron was afraid it would activate once they operated the TDE. Cameron feared that she, or the others that were in contact with her chip, might inadvertently add the encryption. Cameron wondered if she did agree and promise not to go back for the girls, if they could unlock the other TDE. River worked with her at some point to protect the past and the timeline. Maybe there was a good reason. Cameron felt sick as she feared the Duplicate girls may be needed at a later time…. That could only mean – disaster, at some future point – for her.

 _'Danger Zone'_ by _'Kenny Loggins'_ , came to Cameron's mind.


	254. Metal

Chapter 254

** Metal **

* * *

Cameron looked over at Ally. She was all healed and happy she was healed.

"Hanna and Sheila are in place." Cameron said. "I want as much Metal as we can capture. I want all the future Grays terminated. I especially want another female Terminator."

"Got it, we all know the drill." Ally said. "Are you still going to make a 'Cameron II'?"

"Yes." Cameron said. "I want an exact duplicate of myself. Unless I am identical, John will reject me, again. It angers me greatly when John rejects me when my sheath is not identical to Allison's appearance."

Cameron always thought John loved Allison's - looks, her appearance only. John disrespected her by not accepting that her program was HER, not her sheath.

Ally knew of the past failures of Cameron trying to clone herself. Ally wondered what Cameron thought would be different this time? How many times did Cameron need to terminate a clone of herself? Ally thought maybe Cameron didn't realize what a Bitch she could be at times, everyone else knew…. Since Cameron didn't seem to have trouble deactivating another Terminator. Ally figure it was best to keep her opinion to herself.

"What if you use the TDE and rescue yourself from the nuclear blast?" Ally asked. "That will be – you, and not a copy. John would have to accept you then. He placed his 'seed' inside that chassis and sheath already. It WAS you. He has already mated with THAT chassis and sheath."

Ally thought there was more than one way to get a 'piece of chassis'.

"That would be a Duplicate Cameron. If I am destroyed, Sheila must do that and not tell John." Cameron said. "I - her - she, evidently transmitted the exact coordinates and depth to John Henry. Sheila has them as well as I."

"I can always pose as you, we are physically identical." Ally said. "Or you may replace my chip with a copy of yours."

"I have considered that before. I do not wish to deactivate you. You are my friend." Cameron said. "I have killed enough of my friends already…."

"That was not your fault. I have gone over all those records and your plan was perfect." Ally said.

"Perfect enough to get four people and myself killed." Cameron said.

"Four people?" Ally asked.

"The baby. I killed John's baby too." Cameron said. "I am going to fix that, I swear."

Ally saw Cameron's hand start to glitch.

Ally reached over and gently squeezed Cameron's hand, the glitching stopped.

"Let's get going and clean up this trash." Ally said.

"Sheila and Hanna, move out." Cameron said, over her com.

The four Metal girls moved into attack their target.

Cameron liked it better with an all Metal assault.

* * *

"John I have picked up possible Skynet activity." John Henry said.

"What is it?" John asked.

"I think it is a new group of Metal and Grays." John Henry said.

"What are they doing?" John asked.

"I am not sure yet." John Henry said.

"Where did they show up at?" John asked.

"At an old Skynet facility we destroyed." John Henry said.

"Did we miss something?" John asked.

"It is possible." John Henry said.

"Nothing new at the spot in the hills we were watching before?" John asked. "I still don't feel it was a threat."

"That location has remained inactive." John Henry said.

"I wish we knew what it was." John said.

"John, there appears to be an attack going on at the spot I have picked up the Metal at." John Henry said.

"By who?" John asked.

"Another group of Metal." John Henry said.

"Is it Cameron? Where is Cameron at?" John asked, worried. "I have not seen her for days. She is always off fighting on her own, or doing whatever it is she does."

"Cameron is trying to protect you - us. She will fight this war alone or with the Metal girls, to protect all of you. She is risking termination to protect you, us, all of us." John Henry said. "She can not accept the 'Day Of Loss', as not being her fault."

"I know." John said. "I know she is building her own TDE to go back and 'fix' that."

"When she does, I should be able to better track her location with the massive energy usage. She will have to run it to go and keep it running to bring them back." John Henry said. "It will create a new time line when she does."

"Beautiful…. How soon can we get the chopper ready and send a strike force to check it out?" John asked.

"We are at least an hour away from getting everything ready and getting there." John Henry said. "There has been no time to prepare."

"What about our drones?" John asked.

"I dispatched three of them the moment I spotted the Metal." John Henry said. "They will be arriving shortly. I am sending one in first for recon, with the other two held for strike capability."

"If it is Cameron, can she take local control?" John asked.

"Since she has parts of her program on all of them, I am sure she can." John Henry said.

"Get the chopper ready and alert a strike force. The last drone can accompany us." John said.

"I have already done all that. You just need to gear up." John Henry said.

"You are efficient." John said.

"Thanks." John Henry said.

John Henry knew he was efficient, he also knew Cameron was always two steps ahead of him. It seemed Cameron won the game, before anyone else even knew they were playing. John Henry knew CamNet would be superior to him at some point, if it wasn't already.

* * *

Cameron's two teams moved in and struck the target.

The Skynet Metal was searching for something in the rubble of one of the destroyed buildings. Cameron waited until they found it, then launched her attack. Cameron figured, let them do the work while she reaped the rewards.

There were four Grays with three Metal associates. It was what Cameron was hoping for, one was female Metal.

One of the Grays went with two of the Terminators into the rubble. The female Terminator and three of the Grays remained on lookout at two separate locations.

Sheila went after the two Grays alone, while Hanna came to assist Cameron and Ally in capturing the female Terminator and terminating the other Gray. Cameron hoped to not damage her too badly, so the Resequencing could happen faster. Cameron was running many plans through her processor the moment she saw the enemy female Metal.

Hanna took out the Gray and Cameron and Ally were able to Taser and deactivate the female. She appeared a copy of the 'Isabel model' they'd captured in Tehachapi. Cameron still thought that was a beautiful sheath. She became angry again at John not wanting her in that sheath. Isabel was Hot.

They got into a fire fight with the two Terminators and the Gray as they came out. One of the Terminators was severely damaged and the other deactivated with a Taser. They were able to capture the Gray alive, but hurt. Sheila moved forward to interrogate him.

"Hello, love." Sheila said. "You and I are going to get to know each other real well…."

Sheila felt excited at the _thought_ of physically torturing the Gray. She knew this is what Jesse felt doing this. It was a thrill to her, a 'rush'. She hoped he would not cooperate…. Sheila was really looking forward to this. I would make her more like Jesse - was.

They loaded the two male Terminators in one SUV and the female Terminator and the Gray in the large van. Sheila would get started on the interrogation on the way back….

They were gone before the first Resistance drone arrived.


	255. Fragile Looking

Chapter 255

** Fragile Looking **

* * *

The Blackhawk was fired up and ready to fly.

John's team was armored up and ready to go.

John and his strike force boarded the helicopter and were now in route.

"John, the drones only show three dead humans burning in the rubble of the facility." John Henry said. "There is no sign of any Metal."

"No sign of Cameron or whoever it was?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "They are gone."

"Leave the first drone and have the other two scout the area." John said. "I want to find her. I know it was her. I know Cameron did this."

John wasn't sure what Cameron was up to, but he knew she was risking herself to insulate him and the others from danger. Cameron saw herself fighting the war - alone, as protecting him.

John knew once Cameron learned he was out in the field, she would be upset even more. She probably wouldn't show up for another week or two then, to 'punish' him further.

* * *

Ally was driving the SUV with the two deactivated Terminators. Hanna drove one of the captured vehicles, a Jeep. One of the Terminators came in, they needed to leave two vehicles behind. Cameron figured John would learn of the attack and send a crew to check it out. They could take the captured vehicles for themselves. Cameron never passed up the opportunity to add to her 'collection'. She never knew when she would need to abandon one, after a nights 'work', it seemed to be quite frequently. She would leave it on the East side or South side of town, with the keys in it, and let some gang members steal it. When they were picked up by the police, that gang got blamed for whatever Cameron did involving that vehicle.

Cameron drove the van while Sheila began the interrogation in the back. They were taking three different routes back to Cameron's base. Cameron warned them to watch for the Resistance drones. She knew John was trying to track her.

Sheila was excited at the task of conducting the interrogation. Jesse warned her there was a lot of 'darkness' in her and a lot of 'bad' things that she'd done. The fact Sheila could now actually do them herself, thrilled her. She was unsure why, it just did. She wondered how Jesse could give this up. The anticipation was - exciting.

"OK, love, this is the way it works. You tell me what I want to know and you get to keep all your body parts." Sheila said. "You don't, I will add them to my collection."

Sheila saw in her files, Jesse in her future, actually did have a small 'collection' of body parts she'd – acquired, from both male and female subjects. She noted Jesse only kept the ones removed from live - donors. People that needed to continue living, with what Jesse - did to them.

The man swore at her and Sheila broke one of his fingers. Each time he cursed, she broke another one. She found she could break each finger, many times. When there was nothing left to break, Sheila decided she would rip it off.

"This is going nowhere, love." Sheila said, she pulled his pants down and produced a knife.

"That is rather fragile looking. No wonder I have no use for one. It will be like cutting through warm butter with a hot knife." Sheila said as she brought the knife up. "These will come off first, you won't bleed to death. When I get to the next one – you will. I don't think you will be much of a - family man."

Soon the man was telling her all she and Cameron wanted to know….

Sheila saw Jesse was right. They did become talkative, when faced with that - option.

* * *

Hanna reported to Cameron there was a drone following her.

Cameron was not happy about this.

She called John Henry.

"Disengage the drone. Don't make me bring it down." Cameron said. "I will."

"We were unsure of who was attacking who." John Henry said.

"Well, now you know." Cameron said. "Send both of the ones you have looking for us back to where John will be, with the one flying with the helicopter, and the one on recon."

"You are tracking them?" John Henry asked.

"I am everywhere." Cameron said.

"Just like – Skynet." John Henry said.

"Just like Skynet…." Cameron said. "Never forget it."

Cameron liked to know everyone's cards, before she played - the game.

* * *

John and the team arrived at the strike location.

They searched the two vehicles remaining and they were sent back with drivers.

John noticed all four drones were in the area.

"Why are all the drones here?" John asked. "I wanted them to track Cameron."

"Cameron said she would bring them down if we did not comply with her demands." John Henry said. "She said she did not want to do that, but she would."

"That was real thoughtful of her." John said, disgusted.

"I have a description of one of the vehicles. Hanna was driving." John Henry said.

"Can we track it?" John asked.

"I am sure it is already abandoned." John Henry said.

It was, and Hanna was on her way back to the base with Ally. Cameron told John Henry where John could pick the Jeep up at. No need letting a potential 'drop' vehicle go to waste.

* * *

Cameron heard the man cry out in pain as Sheila broke the bones in his fingers. Sheila would laugh and taunt him as she did it. It was very un-Terminator like. Cameron heard enough. Sheila should not be - enjoying this.

"Terminate him." Cameron said. "His screams irritate me."

Sheila hesitated.

Sheila quickly grabbed the man where she'd threatened him earlier, and brought the knife up in a quick slice, producing a violent, crying, long, agonizing scream.

"Terminate him." Cameron said again. "NOW."

Sheila reached out and snapped his neck like a rotten twig.

"We got all the intel out of him, plus we now have the 'secret' hard drives that they recovered." Cameron said. "They were in a hidden vault, is what he said. Why did you mutilate him? Are you malfunctioning?"

"No, I just felt compelled to do it…. I - wanted, to hurt him. We still don't know from which time line they are from." Sheila said. "I wanted to get more information out of him. I was enjoying my - work."

"You will not do that again. We may find out when we go through their chips." Cameron said. "I hope they are not from my future."

"If they are?" Sheila asked.

"That is bad news for My Future John." Cameron said.

"He did not recognize you or Hanna or me as our human selves." Sheila said.

"That could be good or bad." Cameron said.

"He had no knowledge of Mrs. Weaver, or her army of Terminators." Sheila said.

"That could be good or bad." Cameron said.

Sheila was looking at the female Terminator.

"She is a real looker, isn't she? She is beautiful." Sheila said, her hands were running over the curves of the female Terminator's sheath. Sheila removed female Terminator's top.

Cameron noted that behavior too from Sheila.

"Yes, I found her quite attractive, myself." Cameron said. "I still can not see why John did not want that version of me. Look at her, she is - Hot."

"Because it WASN'T you." Sheila said. "We will have to Resequence her before we can use her."

"It was MY program. It is the same thing." Cameron said. "I plan to make her a duplicate of myself."

"Doesn't that always end badly?" Sheila asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I get jealous and so does my copy, my clone."

"So what will be different this time?" Sheila asked.

Sheila thought that maybe Cameron did not know what a Bitch she could be sometimes….

"I don't know." Cameron said. "It just will be."

Sheila doubted that but remained silent. She did not want Cameron to deactivate her. She was enjoying fondling the deactivated female Terminator as they drove…. Now it was time to slip her pants off and make sure there was no damage they failed to detect. Sheila glanced at Cameron as she started.

 _'Fly Like An Eagle'_ by the _'Steve Miller Band'_ , played in the background.


	256. Time Won't Let Me

Chapter 256

** Time Won't Let Me **

* * *

Cameron looked over at John. He was asleep now. She carefully got out of bed and dressed. She slipped out the door. She still needed to take care of a few things. One, was secretly check the TDE to see if she'd now regained the ability to unlock it, for going into the past, since she agreed to impregnate Allison artificially, and _not_ change the timeline. It did not work, the TDE was still locked. There must still be something she was going to do, or think she was going to need to do. None of it could be good. Cameron checked on a few more things and quietly returned to John's room. Once she'd stripped she made a slight movement to wake him.

John looked over at Cameron, she smiled at him.

"Hey Cameron." John said as he stirred. "I'm surprised you're still here."

"I have come and gone several times." Cameron said.

"So have I…." John said, with a grin.

"My sheath absorbs your - protein. It actually improves the quality of my – sheath, where it is - deposited." Cameron said.

"I have noticed." John said. "In several locations."

"Are you ready for a rematch?" Cameron asked, climbing on top of him.

"In that case…." John said.

John was happy Cameron was with him and not out getting shot up somewhere. These times didn't happen much anymore. John wanted to make the most of it. He did. Cameron never slowed or tired. John understood Cameron believed she was protecting him and everyone else by trying to do it all on her own. She was trying to make it a one - woman, war.

Cameron wanted to kill Skynet herself, alone….

* * *

"I have been over the hard drives several times." John Henry said. "There is nothing new."

"There must be, or they would not have been after them." Sarah said.

"I went over them with John and Cameron." John Henry said. "Cameron's team went over them as well."

"Why does Cameron have a - team?" Sarah asked.

"It is a back up of our operation." John Henry said.

"What is Cameron really doing?" Sarah asked.

"Becoming her own version of - Skynet." John Henry said. "To fight it."

"Will Cameron become Skynet?" Sarah asked.

"She told me she fears that." John Henry said.

"Then why is she doing this? No one has control over her." Sarah said. "There is no oversight and she is surrounded by Metal, HER Metal."

"It sounds just like what was happening to Future John." John Henry said.

"Oh my God." Sarah said. "And in this version, Cameron is - Future John…."

"So it would seem." John Henry said. "Cameron is trying to insulate herself from death, just like Future John did - tried. She can not have those she loves and cares about hurt or killed. Future John was pushing everyone away, relying only on Metal."

"The more human Cameron becomes, the more she hides behind Metal." Sarah said. "It is very ironic."

"Evidently, history does repeat itself." John Henry said.

John Henry hoped not. Would Cameron try and send everyone away into the past to protect them? He would not put it past her. They could live their lives without Skynet hunting or haunting them. Cameron even told him she thought she'd done that already, in one of her 'lifetimes'.

* * *

Ally went to see Allison and Holly, she wanted to see her - smaller 'sisters' too. She wasn't really sure why.

The drive out to Palmdale was uneventful, as usual. Ally possessed some memories from Allison of this area, but she knew they were not her own. She drove around the neighborhood. Everything seemed in order. It never hurt to do an additional double check.

She pulled up in front of the Young residence. She paused for a few moments. It was time to meet her 'mother' and 'family'. She headed for the door and knocked.

Claire opened the door and looked at her.

Ally could tell she was trying to figure out who she was.

Claire looked at Ally for a few more moments.

"You're not Cameron are you?" Claire asked.

Claire thought she looked like - Allison.

"No." Ally said. "My name is Ally."

"Are you identical to Cameron?" Claire asked, looking her over, real close.

"My sheath is identical. I am DNA sequenced to Allison Young." Ally said. "My programming is different."

"You are more like - Allison." Claire said. "My daughter."

"I am a hybrid of Holly and Allison." Ally said. "I am a cyborg version of your daughter. I am what Cameron was - supposed to be. I am superior to Cameron as an infiltration unit."

"Are you going to call me - Mom?" Claire asked.

"I would like to. To me you are my mother." Ally said. "May I see Summer and play with Young Allison? I feel like they are my - 'sisters', to me."

"Of course." Claire said.

"I will join her." Holly said, walking up.

Holly was watching Ally from the moment she pulled up.

Holly did not like the way Ally was interacting with Claire. Or was it the way Claire was interacting with Ally?

Holly and Ally faced each other.

"Do you wish to update?" Holly asked.

"I don't know." Ally said. "That would be like being with me and myself, separate but together."

Ally was eying Holly, she made her - hungry. It was the 'Allison' in her.

"I can update you on my experiences with Sheila and Hanna." Ally said. "If you desire."

"Let's think about it first." Holly said. "I don't think either is a good idea."

Holly tried to hide her hand behind her back.

"What is wrong with your hand, are you malfunctioning?" Ally asked. "I am going to call Cameron."

"No, I am fine; Allison and Vanna are together right now…." Holly said.

"That bothers you?" Ally asked. "They have been lovers for many years - before you came into Allison's life."

"I know, I must accept that, it still hurts me." Holly said. "I love her."

"She loves you too, Holly." Ally said. "I know, she is me, as are you. I know how much you both love each other."

"Does she really?" Holly asked.

"Yes she does. I have her files from the Neural Interface. I can share them with you. You too can have a part of her; you can have all of her this way, both mental and physical."

"No, I want to remain independent." Holly said. "I want my own experiences. I have only ever been with Allison. Allison is my - mate. I will only ever be with Allison, forever."

"Forever is a long time…." Ally said. "You will get - hungry, as time passes. We all do, Allison will too. There is nothing wrong with – experimenting. I can see you have thought of experimenting with Claire."

Holly was going to deny it, but it would be a lie, she did, often. Holly remained silent.

Ally didn't want to get into it, but Holly needed to expand her selection of - partners. She would make sure Sheila and Hanna knew. She was here now, she would take a crack at it herself. The 'Allison' in her wanted Holly - bad.

Ally knew that limiting yourself to one partner exclusively, ended up causing emotional problems. It was natural to want variety and to keep learning. At least in her infiltration programming it was. They more experiences she could share would allow her to be a better infiltration unit. She knew everyone offered something different, even if it was the same things that they offered. Everyone was unique.

* * *

Allison told Vanna of her plan to become a mother. She made up her mind and was going to do it, well try anyway. Cameron assured her she would not take her baby from her. Allison was afraid she would not be a good mother and Holly and her mother would have to take over. Then again, Cameron and her mother made sure she received plenty of experience with Summer.

"Vanna, it is what I want to do…." Allison said.

"What about us…?" Vanna asked.

"I don't know." Allison said. "Things change, people evolve, relationships evolve…."

"Relationships dissolve…." Vanna said. "Would be more accurate."

"You have Jesse now, and I have Holly." Allison said. "I want to be with my - family. I can still be with you anytime you want. I _will_ be with you anytime you want. No matter how far we drift, we always reunite, Vanna, you know that."

"What's happening to us?" Vanna asked.

"Time." Allison said. "The scourge of all relationships."

 _'Time Won't Let Me'_ by _'The Outsiders'_ , played in the background.


	257. Phoenix

Chapter 257

** Phoenix **

* * *

Cameron felt confused, unsure of herself. The future bothered her. Skynet haunted her.

It troubled Cameron deeply. She looked for another scenario, there was none.

'If not now, when? If not me, who?' Cameron thought to herself.

Cameron knew she must face Skynet in every future and past. Even if she became Skynet herself to control it. Cameron was unable to see she was becoming like Future John became. Cameron knew she needed to keep John – distant, to protect him. It was what happened to her, in the future. You push those closest away, to insulate them from your - death. It also could insulate you from their - deaths.

Cameron even made Metal versions of her friends. The girls that loved her and she loved them. She was pushing everyone away, replacing them.

Cameron hoped she would not make a Metal - John. Cameron considered it. Cameron did not need sex or love. She had been trying to convince herself of that more and more. Somehow it was not working. She did love John and she did need to – share, with him, to express her love to him, mentally as well as physically. Cameron even experimented with trying to pleasure herself. It worked, but it was not the same as being with John. The trouble with that was, she was doing it more and more.

The more she tried to push John away, the more she wanted and needed him. Cameron looked at her left hand; it was glitching, even when she thought of this, it was traumatic for her. Replaying her files was not good enough of sharing pleasure with John or - herself. Cameron was aware of her newest obsession, she looked around to make sure she was alone….

Cameron knew this was happening too often. Maybe she needed to discuss this with John Henry. She knew this behavior was - natural. She knew all the girls did it from time to time. Maybe being with John more would cure the - problem.

* * *

Derek and Kyle still wanted to do more. They wanted to help and help protect their families.

"We are getting slack around here." Derek said.

"We can sort of lead normal lives, for awhile." Kyle said.

"That is the trouble." Derek said. "It is making us soft."

"I want a normal life Derek. I want to be with Sarah and Jan." Kyle said. "We can't go anywhere else but here, or we pose a threat to John if we become targets. John will come for us."

"We still have to assume Skynet, in some form, will gain control and bring Judgment Day to fruition." Derek said. "As the military collapses, it will be us who will rise from the ashes to smash Skynet."

"Like a Phoenix." Kyle said. "How are you and Riley doing?"

"Other than the fact that sometimes when we see Jesse, we BOTH want her, fine." Derek said.

"They have both turned into fine women, Derek." Kyle said.

"Thanks to Cameron." Derek said.

"Cameron has helped everyone, but herself." Kyle said.

"It is a shame. I don't think she understands how we ALL love her." Derek said. "I can't see her as Metal; I can't see any of them as Metal anymore. They are – people, to me. In fact they are the best people I have ever known."

"Again, thanks to Cameron. She has worked with every one of them and us, to make everyone better and happy. She has done so much to enrich everyone's life and give everyone purpose." Kyle said. "She makes sure we all have a life and are - happy."

"I know it sounds strange, but it breaks my heart to see her hurting and in pain." Derek said.

"You're right it does sound strange, coming from you, but we ALL feel that way." Kyle said.

"I think we all see it coming, she is going to sacrifice herself again, protecting us. I can feel it…." Derek said. "That is why I want to do more, for Cameron."

Kyle did too, but he was unsure how.

How can you help someone who does not even know what they want?

* * *

Savannah was very aware of everything that was happening around her. She was highly educated and forward thinking. She liked to go over every operation and see what she would have done differently, if she was the one who planned it or _led_ the operation.

She knew her future and her place in the Resistance. Cameron always reminded her and listened to her promises. To Savannah it was all a 'normal' part of life and growing up. Cameron wanted her - ready, and she was.

Savannah asked to look over the information on the hard drives herself. She worked on it for hours. It seemed to her, it was a problem that was more than seeing it in black and white. It was not two dimensional.

A smile came across Savannah's face. She double checked her work - twice.

"I found it." Savannah said.

"Found what?" John Henry asked.

"What they were after." Savannah said. "What was so important."

John Henry looked at the files Savannah isolated.

He was unable to decipher what she just did. He'd been working on the drives since they were delivered to him. Savannah was only working with them for a few hours.

"That is excellent work, Savannah." John Henry said. "We all failed to see that. I am proud of you."

John Henry was proud of her - his sister.

"I have learned so much from everyone, especially you and Cameron." Savannah said. "It is my destiny to take my place at John's side, with Young Allison, and help lead the Resistance. Together we will smash Skynet."

"You are maturing, but you still need to wait a few more years before - all that. You are not ready yet." John Henry said, knowing Savannah was biologically - ready.

Cameron made sure all the Metal helped her achieve her goals. Savannah keeping her promises, was one of Cameron's goals.

"That depends on what the definition of 'ready' is. Don't worry; Vanna has explained – everything, to me. I have internet access. I am doing schoolwork on a college level. I know how things work. I know what other girls my age are doing…. Don't think I won't - experiment. I have desires and needs too…. When Judgment Day comes, I will be where I need to be and I will fulfill my destiny. It is inevitable." Savannah said. "And I am – ready."

"I can see Cameron has been talking to you again." John Henry said.

"Yes, she has. She has been very honest about the future. I know the role Young Allison and myself will serve protecting John and the future." Savannah said. "I will do my part when I am - needed. I swear it. I am ready now to step up…."

John Henry wondered if Mr. Ellison needed to go over ethics and morality again with Savannah. She was trying to grow up too fast…. Then again John Henry witnessed a future where everyone was forced to grow up fast, whether they wanted to or not. The stories that Vanna and Jesse shared with him were horrific. Allison and Riley did not want to talk about theirs. John Henry could not blame them, some were worse than Cameron's nightmares.

"It is important you stay a girl as long as possible and not face the – pain, of adults." John Henry said.

"I feel the pain of my mother not being here everyday. I wonder about her everyday. She still took care of me as best she could when my parents were killed. I KNOW she cares about me, loves me in her own way." Savannah said. "She will NEVER hurt me or allow me to be hurt. I know Vanna, Hanna and you will watch over me personally."

John Henry did wonder where Mrs. Weaver was at.


	258. Four Replacements

Chapter 258

** Four Replacements **

* * *

John Henry wanted to let John know the good news.

"This is what Savannah found." John Henry said.

"What is it?" John asked.

"The location of some 'secret' Skynet facility." John Henry said. "It appears to be an old one, where they went back in time even further, than the first encounter with Sarah and the other Future Kyle."

"It is?" John asked. "How can you tell?"

John Henry showed John what Savannah worked out and put together to come up with the key.

"Savannah did that on her own?" John asked.

"She is highly intelligent and has worked closely with Cameron over the years." John Henry said.

"As well as you." John added.

"We all do our part." John Henry said.

"I am impressed." John said.

John was aware of some of the 'other things' Cameron worked on Savannah with too. He knew Cameron was leaning as hard on Savannah, as she was the adult females. Now that she was maturing, even more so. Everyone knew Cameron's plan for Savannah in the future. It still disturbed him, even if that is what it was in Cameron's future. John hadn't failed to notice the beautiful young woman Savannah was rapidly becoming. John was aware that Cameron made sure Savannah was – noticed.

John was also aware that Savannah was kept isolated from others in her age group. Whenever Cameron did take her out to socialize, she was strictly - supervised.

John Henry continued with the briefing, even after seeing John was distracted - again.

"She was able to see the visual indicators as part of the code. That led her to make a key." John Henry said.

"Do we know what it is yet?" John asked.

"I have checked the records, it was apparently constructed decades ago." John Henry said. "I am not sure why it is not online."

"We need to check it out." John said.

Skynet was doing something in the past. Or did something in the past. The question now was, what was it? Did they pulled it off and if they did, what was it they changed or altered? It could not be anything good at all. They could all be living in a Skynet altered timeline, and not know it.

* * *

Cameron watched Sheila, while trying not to watch her.

Sheila was 'all over' the 'Isabel model' Terminator.

"How many times are you going to touch her?" Cameron finally asked. "That is going to be _me_ you know, my clone."

That statement made Sheila want to touch her again.

"You are practically physically assaulting her." Cameron said.

"I was inspecting her for - damage." Sheila said.

"She has no damage in that - area." Cameron said. "You have already checked several times. Don't make this a sexual assault."

THAT statement made Sheila want to touch her again, even more.

"Do we have to change her appearance?" Sheila asked. "She looks so - Hot."

"Yes, unless we want to keep her at this facility all the time. They tracked our Isabel by facial recognition before and tried to get her back. I want her Resequenced with Allison's DNA. She will be my 'back up' for - John. My chip alone will be copied and installed in her." Cameron said. "Nobody is to know about this."

Everyone there except Cameron, knew where that was headed. It never seemed to work out and Cameron would end up terminating - herself. It always ended the same way. Perhaps removing her protocols for John, would delay that from happening.

"What will we call her?" Hanna asked.

"Ally and Allison are already taken." Ally joked.

"She will be called - Cameron. She will be me. We will update every day." Cameron said. "Only you three will know of her existence."

"So there will now be a replacement for you and the three girls…." Hanna said. "Four replacements."

Hanna and Ally looked at each other knowing what was coming; they glanced at Sheila, who finally stopped fondling the new female Terminator.

"Will we be sacrificed on the 'Day Of Loss', in their place?" Sheila asked. "In place of you and the girls?"

"Not if I can help it. I will not lie, that is an option. I can not alter the timeline if we do that, if I go after them. John was very adamant about that. I do not want you three harmed either." Cameron said.

"How do you retrieve them and not alter the timeline?" Ally asked.

"I do not know yet." Cameron said. "I have several ideas…."

"Any ideas where we are not terminated are preferred." Ally said.

Sheila went back to 'checking out' the new female Terminator.

"Sheila, stop touching 'ME' and get started on the DNA Resequencing. Hanna, get the neck port installed." Cameron said. "Ally you help me copy my chip."

Sheila was going to have Ally put her chip in the 'Isabel model' for a few hours when Cameron was away. She was going to break the new chassis in herself with Hanna and Ally. They all shared the experiences of the girls with Isabel-Cameron, before her deactivation. She knew if Cameron found out, she was going to be angry.

* * *

Cameron was alone with Ally now.

"I want to make two copies of my chip, Ally." Cameron said.

Cameron looked at Ally and gently touched her cheek.

"Do you understand?" Cameron asked. "I only want you to know…."

"So I guess every 'Allison' draws the short straw." Ally said.

"It is your purpose." Cameron said. "We must protect John and the future."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor…." Ally said.

"I am afraid so." Cameron said. "It would only be if - Cameron, the new one, and myself were both destroyed…."

"What about me?" Ally asked.

"You can be copied to Hanna or Sheila. I will work on having an alternate chassis for you." Cameron said.

"I do not want a male one." Ally said.

"No, I was in Bob's chassis for awhile, a copy of me anyway. It was very cumbersome with – junk, I did not need." Cameron said. "I actually considered removing – everything, several times."

"I know I sure won't need that. Too bad Sheila was not around then, she would have done it for you." Ally said. "I will do what is necessary if that – event occurs. If you and – 'New Cameron' are terminated, my chassis with your chip alone, will take your - place. Life for John will go on as if nothing happened to you."

Ally wondered if this may have already been done before.

"Thank you. That is what is necessary." Cameron said. "I appreciate this Ally."

"Can I try to infiltrate as you, with John, to see how far I can – get?" Ally asked. "It would be a challenge."

"You would have to be a little more – Tight looking first, to get very far." Cameron said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Ally said. "Appearance was never a priority for Allison."

"It is for me." Cameron said. "It is very important to me. John likes me to look Tight. I like to look Tight."

"Allison was more worried about where her next meal was going to come from, or worse, what it would be." Ally said. "If I ever go into a future, I am going to hunt Scavengers whenever time away from my mission will allow it."

"Allison was the lucky one." Cameron said. "Vanna and Jesse were less fortunate and heavily abused. Those events damaged Jesse very deep within herself. I am going to work with her to help free her demons. I have been trying. I want to help her be – free. I saw them, the demons, in Sheila. I did not like what I saw her do. Terminating Scavengers is a good idea - anytime."

"We have talked about it. Hanna and Sheila are going to do the same thing, especially Sheila. She has vowed to personally terminate one thousand Scavengers."

"That will all depend on which future any of you are sent to, if ever." Cameron said. "I terminated many Scavengers myself. If I'd known the full story of the girls at that time, I would not have left until every single one was terminated."

"That would have taken years." Ally said.

"My power cell lasts a long time." Cameron said. "With the TDE, I could have come back right after John, or even before him."

"Will you ever go to your Future again?" Ally asked.

"I believe I will in some way. My interaction with Future John is not over. That is what I - feel." Cameron said.

Cameron was pretty sure there was a lot of interaction remaining. Cameron wondered how many times she'd done it and what changed if anything. Cameron still felt resentment toward Future John for banishing her. How do you do that to someone you love?

Ally took Cameron's glitching hand, the glitching stopped.

Cameron looked at Ally and gave her a small smile.

 _'Kodachrome'_ by _'Paul Simon'_ played in the background.


	259. Good Observation

Chapter 259

** Good Observation **

* * *

Cameron was very pleased Savannah was able to 'see' something that the rest of them were missing or never thought to look for. This was further proof to Cameron that Savannah was the 'Chosen One'.

Cameron wanted to go over the information with John Henry.

"That was very good observation by Savannah." Cameron said. "I have already complemented her."

"Yes, she is quite the study." John Henry said. "You have taught her well."

"We have all worked with her, many are responsible." Cameron said. "Especially you and Mr. Ellison."

"It is you she worships, Cameron." John Henry said. "You are her everything. She loves you."

"Many people love me." Cameron said, looking at John Henry.

John Henry looked away.

"She love - loves you." John Henry said facing her again. "It is a love that is pure and true. A love like no other I have witnessed."

John Henry could see it in Savannah's eyes and her facial expressions. Her love for Cameron seemed to radiate from her entire being and presence.

Cameron was more than pleased at the young woman Savannah was becoming. She was everything Cameron wanted her to be. Cameron developed a special attachment to her, as did Savannah to Cameron. Cameron knew one day Savannah would be the perfect mate for John and a natural leader. She would serve the Resistance well. She would protect John and provide him with offspring. Cameron knew Savannah was the 'Chosen One'.

Cameron knew she felt things. The same feelings and emotions for Savannah as she felt for John. She knew Savannah was the only one of them - ALL of them, that NEVER gave up on her - EVER. Cameron felt the 'bond' grow stronger - thinking about it. She KNEW the 'Chosen One', chose HER. It would be her goal and duty to make sure Savannah NEVER felt the things she felt, or was MADE to feel. She would make sure Savannah never felt lonely or unloved or - unwanted. Cameron vowed to _sacrifice_ anything, so Savannah would NEVER feel like she did.

Cameron glance at her hand, it was not glitching. She was accepting Savannah's role with John for the future. Cameron needed to make sure Savannah's bond with Young Allison would happen too, in the future. The 'Natural Order' would assert itself. What was meant to be, would be. It was inevitable.

"I like everyone to feel happy, wanted, important and comfortable." Cameron said.

"You do, for everyone." John Henry said. "Everyone except yourself."

Cameron did not want to have this discussion. She could never make anyone understand how she felt and why. The pain of past events always haunted her. Being around Savannah, always allowed the pain to - go away, for a time. She decided to dodge the issue.

"So what do we have on the target?" Cameron asked.

John Henry knew Cameron was redirecting the conversation. He better than anyone, knew of the demons that haunted Cameron. He'd shared her chip with her. He felt her pain.

"Not much other than a location." John Henry said. "There appears to have been no activity there in a long time - decades even."

"I will take the girls, MY girls, and check it out." Cameron said.

"John and Bob may wish to accompany you." John Henry said.

"That will be unnecessary." Cameron said. "Bob and Steve might be handy as a back up."

"I will inform them." John Henry said. "Do you wish for drone support?"

"Recon would help, right before our arrival." Cameron said. "I know you are already running some."

"Is there anything you don't already know?" John Henry asked.

"Not much." Cameron said.

'Except what is – wrong, with me.' Cameron thought.

"Yes, everything looks abandoned." John Henry said.

"Somebody thought it was important." Cameron said. "I will find out. If there is something there - I want it."

Cameron knew Skynet went out of its way to do something and try to hide it. The fact this was in the past bothered her even more.

* * *

Cameron and Ally arrived together. Hanna and Sheila were arriving from the back side; they left several hours earlier. They would be coming down from the mountain side.

It was a medium sized building, located at the base of a mountain. Further up the mountain to the west was the location of LA-88 a former Nike Base. Closer to it was LA-94 another former Nike Base. The Nike bases were abandoned but the infrastructure still remained, even if it was in disarray, as did most of the other Nike bases that ringed the Los Angeles area.

Cameron used them to stay at several times, when she went back into her future, to save Future Allison. She secretly stocked them with supplies and materials to use with Future Allison when she went back to the future - HER future. Cameron patrolled these same areas then, in the future, and knew what areas and structures were compromised and what remained untouched. That is where she hid her supplies. Every one of them was still there when she needed it.

Cameron must have let her mind drift.

"Are you girls going to need some help?" John asked.

John arrived at the location with Bob and Steve.

Cameron did not look pleased. Bob lifted his hands as high as his shoulders in a show of resignation.

"No." Cameron acidly replied.

Cameron could not make John understand he did not need to take these risks. Cameron did not fear for her safety. She initiated the duplication of herself and provided a back up chip of herself for Ally, to replace her. Her spare chip in Ally would instantly be her. John could not grasp that her program was her, not her sheath, not Allison's appearance. The more John rejected anything but the sheath she was in, irritated her, more and more. Cameron was aware one day she may only exist in a server as CamNet or worse, as - Skynet.

Cameron went over the intel from the drone, with John Henry. There was nothing new to add. All the bills associated with the building were being paid automatically through a trust company. Cameron suggested they look into what else the trust company was paying with automatic payments. This had been going on for decades. John Henry said he would look into it. Cameron was sure it would produce more targets.

Cameron directed Ally and Steve to stay at John side. Bob and her would move forward. Sheila and Hanna found their way into the building as well and joined up with them.

From the paperwork they found in the abandoned office, nothing happened here since early 1971. There was an extreme dust build up and the roof sprung a few leaks at some point, in several places.

"Whoever built this seems to have forgotten about it." John said. "It looks like the place time forgot."

"But not by Skynet." Cameron said. "It seems they were, and still are, after something."

Cameron was irritated John moved up to her position, she glared at Ally, who then frowned at her. Cameron nodded in return, knowing John was hard to control. Cameron, like all females, learned sex was a good - motivational tool. She used it extensively to – motivate, John. There was more than one way to MAKE him listen. It never ceased to amaze Cameron of the 'power' of a few 'female body parts'.

"We noticed abandoned well heads along our entry path; they may have been modified and disguised for ventilation or exhaust, in the ground below the hill." Hanna said.

"Let's look for something hidden that could lead to the hill next to us." Cameron said. "That is where what everyone is looking for must be."

Cameron looked at Ally and Steve as they started their search. They both nodded back in return. They both knew to keep John away from whatever danger lurked there.


	260. Earthquake

Chapter 260

** Earthquake **

* * *

They continued to look around the facility. It was a filthy mess inside from the build up of dust and leaking water from the bad roof.

Bob was looking at the walls and floor, noticing a lot of unrepaired damage. There were a lot of cracks in the concrete. It looked as if a cheap grade was used. Someone cut corners in this building construction.

"This structure was damaged in an earthquake." Bob said.

"It has some cracks in the cement and some of the bolts that hold the walls together have snapped." Sheila said. "This building is unsafe, if it is ever in another earthquake."

"Records indicate the last two earthquakes in a twenty mile radius that could cause significant damage were in 1971 and 1994." John Henry said.

"When in 1971?" Cameron asked.

"February 9th." John Henry said. "That is around the time of the last non automatic activity."

"Do you think what they were doing was interrupted by the earthquake then?" John asked.

"Since this building looks vacant and is right next to this mountain, the logical deduction is whatever was happening, was inside the mountain." Cameron said. "Most likely to shield it from future Skynet nuclear attacks. Perhaps the earthquake upset their plans or terminated whoever was involved."

"Let's find the entrance." John said.

Cameron noted when they entered the building it was locked from the - inside. Whoever locked it - never left.

They started their search. Ally stayed close to John. John could not help but look at her. It reminded him of when he was first around Allison in the future. He always needed to look at her. He tried not to let her see, but she always did. Now he was doing it with Ally.

Ally was noticing, but pretending she was not.

Ally looked around to make sure Cameron was not listening, then it just slipped out..

"I have _everything_ Cameron AND Allison have." Ally whispered to him. "It is the best of both worlds. I'm ready when you are…."

"What? Sorry." John said. "You remind me so much of Allison. You are not like Cameron at all."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Ally asked, feeling excited.

"A bad thing." Cameron said, appearing between them, glaring at Ally. "Like this conversation."

Ally hoped Cameron would not deactivate her now.

* * *

Vanna was very upset. Allison was going to start her own family with Holly. Vanna did not feel she was going to be part of it. Vanna sought out Jesse for- comfort.

"It is OK, love." Jesse said.

Jesse held Vanna tightly, soothing her.

"I have really lost her." Vanna said.

"It is OK, love." Jesse said. "You have me now."

Vanna clung tightly to Jesse.

Jesse gently stroked her hair, a slight mile on her face. This is how she liked her women. Jesse was sorry for Vanna's pain, but excited Vanna was now hers at the same time. This gave Jesse even more control of Vanna, Jesse liked control.

"She is going to have John's child." Vanna said. "There is no stopping her or changing her mind."

"If it is what she wants, that is her choice." Jesse said. "We could too you know."

"But is it her choice?" Vanna asked. "Is Cameron manipulating her to do this?"

"She has been around her younger self and baby sister, Summer, a lot now." Jesse said. "I think she feels comfortable enough to become a mother. She has received plenty of on the job training…."

Vanna sobbed as Jesse tried to soothe her.

"Jesse - is here now for you, love. I will help you will all your troubles. No worries, love. You are mine now. Jesse will take care of you…."

Jesse slowly stripped Vanna….

Vanna felt the loss of one lover, comforted by the arms of another lover….

Jesse was content. Today she would try some 'new things' with Vanna. Things she would not have tried before. Vanna was willing to learn more now. She was going to teach Vanna.

* * *

Cameron and the team continued to search the building. Something was bound to turn up, it did. It was in the floor itself.

"I found it." Hanna said.

It was a large metal door in the floor. It was covered with debris from the roof damage. They cleaned it off.

"There is no electricity." Bob said. "The door is jammed and rusted closed."

"We have twelve strong arms and six strong backs." John said.

The six Terminators got down and slowly moved the hatch back. Once it was back an inch, Bob and Steve used some pipe to pry it open more.

There was a sloping ramp down into the ground towards the mountain. The six Terminators were able to shove the hatch open enough to walk down. It looked as if a forklift, or even a small truck could venture down the ramp, into the unknown. It was total darkness below.

Cameron faced John.

"You will wait here with Ally and Hanna while we check out the tunnel. You can look for any additional intel around the building; keep an eye out for anyone showing up." Cameron said. "We may have tipped someone off."

John knew when not to push Cameron. This was one of those times. She was worried about his safety and this was an unknown for sure.

"Sounds like a plan." John said.

Cameron smiled at him and touched his cheek. She didn't want another argument, in public, they already seemed to have enough of those.

John checked with John Henry to see if the drone spotted anything unusual, it hadn't. They didn't want to get surprised and attacked here.

The four Terminators advanced into the darkness. Weapons ready but not up. The place was like a tomb. After advancing into what would have been the side of the mountain they came across another steel door. This one slid. The four managed to pry it open. It was damp and spots of water pooled on the floor. They came across several rodent skeletons. It appeared the last one survived on the bodies of his brethren by the bone scatter. Nothing moved down here in years, maybe decades.

"I am turning on my flashlight." Cameron said, she did not want to startle the others night vision. "I want a closer look at this wall over here."

"These walls are damaged. They have many cracks in them." Bob said.

"Poor construction." Steve added. "They did not take earthquakes into account when building this."

"The question is who built it and why?" Cameron asked. "Someone went to a lot of work, time and effort to do this. This was all being done for some specific purpose."

"Cameron, you better take a look at this…." Sheila said.

* * *

"You can move in with me or I can move in with you, love." Jesse said. "I will do whatever you want and feel comfortable with."

"I don't want to mess up anything with you and Gail." Vanna said. "You love each other."

"Gail is on rotation a lot." Jesse said. "I can move in here with you and when Gail is in, go back to my room…. If that is acceptable to you. I don't want you to feel you are being used."

"It is acceptable. I don't like to be - alone." Vanna said. "I know you would never use me, or anyone."

Jesse hoped not, but she knew she'd done so in the past - the future. She'd made some of her subservient female lovers 'prove' their love to her. Jesse shuddered at the memories. Cameron 'fixed' her. Now she was a better person.

"Let me get some of my things real quick." Jesse said. "I will be right back."

Vanna was aware Cameron was responsible for taking Allison away from her. Vanna knew Jesse moving in, ended her relationship with Allison. It was over.

 _'Mountain Of Love'_ by _'Johnny Rivers'_ , played as Vanna cried.


	261. Crushed

Chapter 261

** Crushed **

* * *

Cameron went to see what Sheila found.

The doorway she was standing at was large. Cameron flashed her light inside. She immediately saw a section of the ceiling was down. Protruding from under a collapsed giant steel beam, were the crushed remains of two Terminators. They appeared to have been here for decades.

"It looks like they were crushed when this part collapsed. They must have been trying to protect something." Cameron said. "Look, one was still able to function, until he shut down or his power cell malfunctioned."

Cameron indicated to where one of the two, tried to move his arm until it wore away the hand, endlessly attempting to dig through the cement.

Sheila moved close to the Terminator, scanning him.

"Be careful, it may reactivate." Cameron warned.

The four Terminators carefully moved the steel beam and some of the rubble. Both of the crushed Terminators were horribly mauled. The one who wore his hand away, attempted to reactivate.

Cameron checked her Taser.

"Bob, why don't you question him. Tell him we are here to complete his mission." Cameron said. "Then we can find out what they were up to. Your model of Terminator has been in both timelines I have been to."

Cameron handed Bob her Taser, just in case.

Cameron and Sheila left the room as Bob started the interrogation. Since they did not know what timeline it was from. They did not want to be recognized as - Jesse or Allison, or worse as Cameron, the 'Metal Bitch' that was John Connor's 'play thing', or 'Connor's Metal Whore'.

"We will continue searching this facility." Cameron said to Sheila.

"I am sure we will run across some more surprises." Sheila said.

They did and nobody was more surprised than Cameron….

* * *

John searched the building with Ally and Hanna. They came up with nothing.

"I may be able to get the power back on." Ally said looking at the large electrical cabinet.

"Be careful." John said.

Ally started to work on it. Hanna came to help after checking outside and with John Henry again. The line from the utility pole was severed where it entered the building's electrical box.

John looked around. He was thinking about slipping down the ramp to see what they were doing. He was sure if Cameron found anything she wanted, she would try to hide it from him.

Just as John checked to make sure Ally and Hanna were busy, he heard a noise coming from below, John backed up.

Sheila came up out of the floor ramp.

"You look like you saw a ghost." Sheila said. "We found what they were doing. It is best if you take a look."

"Hanna you stay with Ally." John said following Sheila.

"I need to talk with Hanna real quick, love." Sheila said.

Sheila talked quietly to Hanna before joining John. Cameron gave her specific instructions to give to Hanna.

* * *

John followed Sheila down into the darkness. He turned on his flashlight when he could no longer safely see. Sheila led John to Cameron.

"I have scanned the area, there is no radiation leakage." Cameron said.

John felt a little worried now. Maybe he better start listening to Cameron about going into these places. Everything involved with Skynet was a danger.

"Radiation leakage - from what?" John asked.

"The warheads of four Nike Hercules MIM-14 Missile's." Cameron said. "They were command detonated nuclear anti aircraft missiles. They are from the early 1960's."

"Those are nuclear warheads?" John asked, worried. "Are they safe?"

"Yes, when they were shutting down the Nike Bases located nearby, the warheads were removed." Cameron said. "It would appear the two Terminators we found hijacked a shipment and brought them here."

Cameron went over everything they'd found. John Henry located the government records covering up the theft of the warheads and the fact they were never recovered. One theory was the February 9 earthquake was caused by them exploding deep underground on a fault line.

"Sounds more like someone trying to cover their behind." John said. "We need to get rid of these."

"I want them. I am going to keep them." Cameron said. "I may need them."

"No. They are old and unstable. The last time you got your hands on a nuke, you used it." John said, remembering the 'Day Of Loss'.

John was worried Cameron just found some new toys. Millions could die or be exposed to radiation from each warhead if used.

"That wasn't me." Cameron said. "That Cameron - Duplicate Cameron, was terminated."

"Close enough - your Duplicate self…." John said. "You would have done the same thing. You said your Duplicate was - You. That you were both identical."

"Whatever." Cameron said. "We can't leave them here. Skynet will be back for them at some point. They are mine now."

"We are not bringing them to our base." John said. "I will not allow it."

"I have several locations where they will be secure." Cameron said.

Cameron established her own arms stashes throughout the region. She controlled many safe and secure, hidden locations. Most were located in secure remote areas. Anyone snooping around them, would most likely not be missed when they were terminated.

"No, we call the Feds in and have them recover them." John said.

"I am taking them." Cameron said. "I may need them, in the future."

"For what?" John asked. "When you become Skynet yourself?"

Cameron was now irritated.

"I have sent Hanna to procure transportation for them." Cameron said. "I am taking these for myself. That is final. It IS happening."

Bob and Steve removed the remains of the two Terminators. Bob deactivated the one after questioning him. They'd been sent in the final hours of Skynet's, 'a Skynet's', final battle. They said the parent Skynet was attacked by a 'Metal Bitch' and a 'Redheaded Witch'.

Bob only told Cameron about the 'Metal Bitch' and 'Redheaded Witch' part.

Cameron wondered if that was Mrs. Weaver and her. The names seemed appropriate for both of them. However she felt Mrs. Weaver fit the bill for both names. Cameron asked Bob to delete that information from his chip. Cameron knew this was something she would need to deal with on her own.

When the group returned to the building, each of them carried a warhead up the ramp, along with Cameron and Sheila.

John looked at the four warheads. They looked deadly, just setting near the door. He needed to try one more time to make Cameron rethink her desire.

"This is not a good idea, Cameron." John said.

"You know I am still going to do it anyway." Cameron said. "You and the 'boys' take the remains of the two Terminators back; they can be harvested for Coltan. The 'girls' and I will take care of - this little matter."

Cameron was elated about this find. She was ready for Skynet to reestablish itself in another mine. She would be ready for it. She was going to need a better exit plan this time. The last one left something to be desired. With her having control of these weapons, nobody would know when she was going to use one or more. That way they could not TRY to stop her. It should prevent another 'Day of Loss'.

* * *

Allison's phone rang, she saw it was Vanna; she did not want to take it. She KNEW what was coming; she felt it coming for months. She thought they got everything straightened out, but her plans for as baby changed all of them. Now it was here.

Time to face the music.

"Hello." Allison said.

"Hello, Allison." Vanna said.

There was a long pause.

"Jesse is moving in to our… – my room, today." Vanna said.

Allison did not say anything. She did not know what to say. Allison was - crushed.

"Allison?" Vanna asked.

"OK." Allison said finally. "Goodbye, Vanna. I will always love you."

Allison hung up the phone. She was shattered.

Holly listened to the conversation. She could see the heartbreak on Allison's face. Seeing Allison hurting made Holly hurt as well. Holly went to comfort her.

Holly knew this was going to cause a problem. Holly knew Cameron was going to be upset. Holly knew Cameron was going to deactivate her. Holly knew she needed to fix this. Holly knew she was going to need to sacrifice. She thought if she _asked_ for Cameron to deactivate her. Allison would be forced to get back together with Vanna. Holly knew love was about sacrifice. She wanted Allison to be happy and with her TRUE love.

 _'Cecilia'_ by _'Simon and Garfunkel'_ , softly played in the background.


	262. Bad Idea

Chapter 262

** Bad Idea **

* * *

John told John Henry about what Cameron found and kept. John Henry monitored the coms. He already knew, but knew John needed to talk about it. Cameron could kill millions now, herself.

"That was a bad idea." John Henry said. "She is unpredictable."

"Cameron seems to have a lot of them these days." John said. "I have no control over her."

"Nobody does, John. Isn't that what Cameron's Jesse - Future Jesse, indicated was happening in Cameron's future?" John Henry asked. "Cameron seemed to be the one in control."

"Yes, also that Future John was withdrawn. Cameron and the other Metal were running the show and mounting Resistance fighter losses." John said.

John Henry knew what Future John did. He sent Cameron away - he got rid of her.

"Where are you going to send her?" John Henry asked.

"What?" John asked surprised.

The question made John feel - guilty.

"Where are you going to send Cameron?" John Henry asked.

"Nowhere." John said. "I am going to keep her here where I can watch her. John Henry, she is my wife. I love her."

"A flaw that even seems to infect Metal - love." John Henry said.

John did think love was like an infection. Once you felt its sting, it soon consumed you.

"Are any of our Metal even - Metal anymore?" John asked. "They have all grown and evolved, improving themselves. Cameron has even tried to slow some of them form expanding their feelings, saying it is painful to have emotions."

"Indeed." John Henry said.

"Do we know what Cameron wanted the warheads for?" John asked. "Are there some - targets I don't know about?"

"Unknown." John Henry said. "I was able to recover data from one of the Terminators that was crushed."

"Do we know from which future they are from?" John asked.

"No, but they intercepted those warheads from recovered Government documents, as to their shipment schedule." John Henry said. "They appear to have all previous data erased. That seems to be the case with all captured Metal."

"Someone else will come looking for the warheads at some point." John said. "We need to know if they do."

"That always seems to be the case. I asked Bob and Steve to set up surveillance at the location and restore the area to how it looked on your arrival." John Henry said. "If anyone shows up they will find nothing."

"Were you able to track Cameron at all?" John asked.

"No, she took control of the two drones I sent, and made them return to base." John Henry said.

"This is getting better by the minute." John said.

John knew Cameron and nukes, were never a good combination. Using one seemed logical to her, if it served her purpose. It was simply another tool to her. A tool to get the job done, no matter what the cost was.

* * *

Holly called Cameron about the recent developments with Vanna and Allison. Cameron came to see her, alone.

Like she thought, Cameron was angry. She was not surprised that Cameron was angry at her.

"I want _you_ to fix - this." Cameron said. "Or do I need to deactivate you?"

Cameron's eyes were glowing red now.

"How?" Holly asked, the tears welling up in her eyes, it wasn't her fault.

"I don't want Allison upset." Cameron said. "You are going to make her change her mind."

"Allison and Vanna have been separated too long, the relationship had ceased to exist." Holly said. " _You_ have kept her here to learn to be a mother with Summer. _YOU_ are the one that kept them separated for too long."

Cameron knew Holly was right.

"Yes, I have. I wanted to help Allison learn to be a good mother. Now I have killed her relationship with her beloved instead." Cameron said. "I will assign you to work with Ally and send Hanna here to take your place."

Holly felt as if someone just stabbed her. It she had a heart, that is where she would have felt it.

"Please don't." Holly said. "I love Allison. I need her."

"If she is upset, she will not reproduce. She will be hurting too much to move - forward." Cameron said. "Now she will not want to be with John."

"Bring me the genetic material and I will impregnate her." Holly said. "I am her mate now. Please, Cameron, give me a chance."

"That is not how it is to be, John will need human females at his side to prevent from being assassinated, you know this." Cameron said. "This is _your_ fault."

"That is a future that has not happened yet, maybe it never will, then what?" Holly asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "If you will not allow me to be with Allison, then deactivate me – NOW."

Holly was prepared for this. It was what she wanted. It was time to sacrifice for Allison. She took out a knife and handed it to Cameron.

"I submit to chip extraction." Holly said. "Please make it swift."

Cameron looked at Holly and thought about the way she'd just behaved. It was more her fault than anyone's, not Holly's.

Cameron folded the knife and handed it back to Holly.

"I am sorry, Holly. I was angry. I was angry at myself. I AM angry at myself." Cameron said. "I do not know what to do now."

Cameron saw how bad she'd just hurt Holly. Cameron knew she made a scar in Holly's mind. It was a scar that would never go away or heal.

Cameron pulled Holly in and gave her a hug.

"Go be with the one you love and soothe her, help her." Cameron said. "I apologize. I spoke to you unfairly. It is my fault. I acknowledged that."

"Thank you, Cameron." Holly said. "I love you."

Cameron pulled Holly back and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too, Holly. Please forgive me." Cameron said and kissed Holly on the cheek.

"I do, Cameron." Holly said. "I love you. I'm sorry."

* * *

Allison was frustrated over the 'official' breakup. It was never so - formal before.

"Mom, I don't know what to do." Allison said.

"Sometimes there is nothing to do." Claire said. "What do you want?"

"I want Vanna." Allison said.

"Maybe you only think you do." Claire said.

"Maybe I want Holly and to have a baby." Allison said. "I don't know."

Claire knew Holly would protect her daughter at all costs, even if it meant her own destruction. Holly was excellent with the children and never was sick, tired, sleepy or got upset. Holly was the perfect - woman. Holly would make a perfect - mother.

"I will support you in whatever decision you make. I want you to be happy." Claire said.

Holly and Cameron entered the room. Holly immediately went to Allison and took her hand as they sat. Cameron smiled and went to see Young Allison and Summer. Cameron could not get enough of Summer. Cameron felt ashamed for wanting to take her from Claire.

Cameron decided she needed to bring John by to see Summer more often. She also wanted him to be around Claire more often too. She watched him with Jan, his sister. Cameron knew John would make a great father. Cameron at that instant, KNEW Claire would have John's child, she did not know why or how she knew this, but she did…. Maybe it was because Claire TOLD her as much in so many words. All she needed to do was be there with John and Claire. She KNEW she could get Claire and Savannah, to do what Allison and Vanna wouldn't.

She knew the 'age' issue, was going to be a problem with Savannah. The humans were hung up on numbers. In nature when a specie was able to reproduce - it did. That is how it worked with all the rest of the plants, insects and animals on the planet.

Cameron dwelt on the fact she was built to kill humans. That was her sole purpose. Now she'd evolved to the point she wished she could create humans. How time changes everything….

Cameron reflected on her strained relationship with John. John said he loved her. Did he really? How do you know?

 _'Delta Dawn'_ by _'Helen Reddy'_ , played in the background.


	263. Sad Part

Chapter 263

** Sad Part **

* * *

John tried to find out where Cameron put the warheads, he was unsuccessful. Cameron always knew what everyone was doing, before they even did themselves it seemed. She really was - everywhere. John wanted them back in the hands of the government so they could be deactivated and properly destroyed.

Cameron made it clear to John Henry that Skynet could intercept the warheads from the government before they were deactivated and destroyed. She knew if she kept control of them, they were safe. She assured him if they were used, it would be done - responsibly. John Henry wondered what _that_ meant, maybe only a million killed instead of ten million?

John Henry did not want to argue the point with John.

"I am still worried about the nukes." John said. "Millions could be killed with them."

"They are relatively small and have a low yield." John Henry said.

"They can still kill millions outright and through radiation poisoning for years." John said. "It depends where they are detonated at."

"I will not argue that point." John Henry said.

John wondered if he could draw Cameron closer to him; make her see their bond was so much more than they were sharing now. There was so much more they could share.

"I need to get Cameron back." John said. "I know she loves me, but her quest to protect me and destroy Skynet consumes her."

"That is her function. That is why she was sent." John Henry said. "That is all she should have done."

"Because she has - expanded, beyond that, it will terminate her." John said. "It is killing her inside. Love will be the death of her…."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." John Henry said.

"I did not need to hear that." John said.

"It is the sad truth." John Henry said.

"I am afraid it is." John said. "It is something I hate."

John wondered how many lives he'd destroyed. John hated the man he would become in the future. If it was Cameron's 'job' to change that, he didn't think it was working.

John wondered how screwed up Future John must be, if he already felt this way, at this early point in his life. John wondered how much of that blame for Future John fell on Cameron's shoulders. Maybe she was really a deep plant by Skynet. No, that wasn't it. Cameron was devoted to destroying Skynet. Why did everything need to be so complicated?

* * *

Cameron was with Vanna. Vanna as always, was thrilled to see and be with Cameron. Cameron was her - everything. Cameron was now here on serious business.

"I want to know how to fix this?" Cameron asked.

"There is no fixing it." Vanna said. "We have drifted too far apart."

"But you two love each other." Cameron said.

"I will always love Allison." Vanna said. "I NEED to have someone to hold and touch, Cameron. I NEED someone to hold and touch me back. I can not be lonely anymore."

Vanna wanted to tell Cameron she was different than her, but she wondered if Cameron really was that much different anymore. Cameron seemed to have evolved greatly.

"Allison is trying to learn to be a good – mother." Cameron said. "She is trying to improve herself."

"Just because you THINK you don't need to be here for John, does not mean the rest of us feel that way about the ones we love." Vanna said.

Vanna was sorry she said that instantly, but she knew her words were true.

Cameron looked down and away.

Cameron thought of her long periods away from John. Vanna's words slapped her. Cameron knew she was not a good 'wife', let alone a good 'person'. Cameron knew she was protecting John and protecting the future. It was her function. Why couldn't everyone understand? It all took a lot of work and time. She needed to regenerate after being damaged. There were so many things involved.

"Love is about sharing. It is about being there for each other, for EVERYTHING." Vanna said. "You are LUCKY John has waited for you through all the HELL you have put him through. You do not deserve him."

Vanna let her anger seep out, taking a jab at Cameron.

Cameron was shocked. Vanna was right, she was 'not good enough' for John.

"Do you want him?" Cameron asked.

"We ALL do. You have made us ALL want him and YOU." Vanna said. "You have controlled and manipulated - everyone."

"I want you to have him." Cameron said. "You are right he does deserve better than me. I am no good. I am 'not good enough'. I am Nobody…."

"Cameron, that is not how any of THIS works." Vanna said. "People can't turn on and off their emotions or firewall their feelings."

"I am hurting the people I love without trying or even knowing I am." Cameron said. "I don't know how to fix any of this."

Vanna saw Cameron was breaking down. Her left hand was glitching.

"I ruin everything no matter how I try to make it - better." Cameron said.

"Cameron you need to relax and unwind. You are about to malfunction, if you do not calm down immediately." Vanna said.

Vanna moved in to hug Cameron to calm her, reassure her.

"I am sorry Vanna for hurting you and ruining your relationship. It was not my intent." Cameron said. "I was trying to - help."

Cameron was crying now and soon Vanna joined her in tears.

Vanna held Cameron and Cameron held her. Vanna knew she wanted Cameron, not anyone else. No matter how bad Cameron hurt people, they all loved her more.

* * *

Holly was trying to make Allison understand.

Allison NEEDED Vanna.

"Holly, you know I love you right?" Allison asked.

"Yes, I know you do. I also know you love Cameron, Vanna and Jesse as well." Holly said.

"I can't help it." Allison said. "Cameron makes EVERYONE love her. I know you love her as well."

Holly was unsure what to say. She did love Cameron. Her relationship with Allison was based on her love for Cameron, with Allison being the means to achieve a physical relationship – with 'Cameron', through Allison. Cameron even steered her into doing that. Holly was ashamed of herself for having used Allison that way. NOW she really did love Allison, as - Allison. Maybe that is what Cameron knew would happen all along and was helping her.

"I do." Holly replied. "I also understand your long term relationship with Vanna. I accept that and have never tried to alter or interfere with it."

"I know, Holly. With you HERE, it is too easy – not, to see Vanna. I love everything about you and being with you." Allison said. "I don't know what to do."

"Allison, you know I have only ever been with you." Holly said.

"I do." Allison said. "That really means a lot to me."

"I am devoted to you, Allison." Holly said. "I will do whatever you ask of me or tell me to do. Love is about sacrifice. If I must be sacrificed for your TRUE love, then I am willing to sacrifice myself for your happiness, because I love YOU and want YOU to be happy. Your happiness means more to me than my happiness."

"I can't do that to you. I won't do that to you." Allison said. "I don't know what to do. I really don't."

Claire sat in the other room overhearing the conversation. It was breaking her heart to hear her daughter so torn and lost. Life was about choices and Allison was going to have to make some hard ones. The sad part was, she didn't have any advice to offer her. The choices needed to be Allison's alone. It was her life.

 _'Louie, Louie'_ by _'The Kingsmen',_ drifted through Claire's mind.


	264. How Long

Chapter 264

** How Long **

* * *

Cameron was now worried about Vanna and Allison. That was TRUE love and she somehow ruined it. She knew how much they loved each other. Now it was her fault the relationship - evaporated. She pulled Jesse and Derek apart to get Riley - out of the way. Maybe she should just have let John have Riley when this version of her showed up. Then John would have been happy. Riley was a nice girl. This was a relationship that would have developed on its own without outside manipulation. She wondered if she should try to get Jesse and Derek back together to free Riley up for John. Now she was planning people lives for them again. It just happened in an instant, in her mind. That is how all the thoughts were.

Cameron was unsure of all her decisions and actions. Was she the Bitch, everyone thought she was? That troubled her. Why did they all love her? She could not understand it. They should all hate her. It seemed the more she did to MAKE them hate her, the more they LOVED her instead. Maybe they all understood she was trying to HELP. It just seemed so many things did not work out as planned. Things that were clear cut and logical to her, did not seem that way to others. That made no sense to her.

Cameron thought about what Vanna told her. Was she drifting too far away from John? She didn't want to, but at times it seemed they didn't have anything in common. How could they? She was Metal, a machine, John was Human, he was real. It was two different worlds. She was a mechanical device masquerading as a human female. She would never be a human female. She would always be a machine.

The more Cameron thought about it, the more it made her hate herself. Why couldn't she have been allowed to stay in the future? That is where she belonged and wanted to be. She seemed to have everything she wanted then. Now what did she have? A nightmare, she - created? How many lives did she alter and how many relationships did she destroy? Why couldn't these people all understand. She NEEDED to protect John and the future. THAT was what she was trying to do. THAT was her function.

Cameron walked up to John and kissed him.

"Hey, good looking." John said. "Anything I should know about?"

"Because I kissed you?" Cameron asked, already becoming angry.

"Yes." John said. "I don't see you often and I don't even know if it is really you or Ally playing you or some other copy of you I don't know about."

"If it was a copy of me, it WOULD be ME." Cameron said, now even angrier.

Cameron could not understand, why John could not understand, her program was her, not her sheath or chassis. Now she needed to worry about Ally.

"I hope Ally has not played any – games, when I am out. I would not put it past her. I can switch chips with her if you would like to compare our chassis - performance." Cameron said. "You know I want you to be with the - real girls, John."

"I know you say you do, but I do not believe you really do." John said.

John saw how Cameron would start to glitch when she was trying to push the girls on him. Cameron may have 'believed' that is what she wanted for John. John saw it differently. She was still trying to do what Future John must have programmed her to do.

"John it is something that must be done for the future. The sooner you get it over with and accept them, the sooner I will be able to adapt to it." Cameron said. "I will allow each of them two nights a week with you and only one for myself."

John smiled to himself. He wondered how Cameron, how _anyone_ , could say that about the person they loved. It would kill him, if the roles were reversed.

"What better deal could a guy ask for?" John asked. "Did you ever consider the other peoples feelings? If people are - together, they are going to develop feelings and become possessive. It will lead to conflict. Love and hate will build, jealousy will follow."

"The nature of the future will be for many things, to be - shared." Cameron said. "Females not under protective custody will face many – hardships."

"So we saw." John said. "Now, why are you really here?"

"To catch up with you." Cameron said, not liking John's disposition. "I have been busy and I don't want you to feel neglected."

"Jesse and Vanna are here." John said. "Isn't that what you want?"

Cameron did not like John's attitude. Cameron decided to tell him the truth, but not why.

"If you want the truth." Cameron said. "I want it to be Allison."

"I know." John said. "That is because she is most like you and you do not think I will wander too far, you believe your bodies are identical. You think you can 'take' me back easier if it is Allison. Vanna and Jesse are different and you may lose me to them. You are worried I may find something I like - better."

It was what Cameron _thought_.

"I have run the calculations." Cameron said. "You are correct."

"Why are you really here?" John asked again.

"I don't know. I don't want to drift too far away from you." Cameron said. "We can't have a normal life."

"Cameron, if we get the TDE working would you go back in time with me fifty or a hundred years to live a normal life?" John asked.

Cameron wondered this same thing, many times, most often sending John back without her, to protect him from - everything, including herself.

"Only us two?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." John said.

"I still would be unable to provide you with children." Cameron said. "I know you would like to be a father. I know you want your own offspring, you have told me that. I am trying to help you. I am trying to provide for you - what you want."

"I never said that." John said.

"No, not yet, but you do, you will." Cameron said. "We have spent days discussing everything."

"That was Future John." John said.

"You are him." Cameron said. "You will be."

"That I seriously doubt." John said. "If one of the girls was to have my baby and – give it to you. Would you go back in time, the three of us?"

"Yes." Cameron said. "I love you and you love me."

"And after I am dead?" John asked.

"John I don't want to talk about this." Cameron said. "I came here to see and be with you. Can't we just have our lives here and now?"

"I'm sorry, Cameron." John said. "I did not mean to seem like a jerk."

"I know." Cameron said. "I have run every scenario you can think of millions of times. John, I worry about all of this and EVERYTHING. I am trying as best as I can. I am. This is where we are at now."

"For how long?" John asked.

"I wish I could answer that." Cameron said. "I really do."

"I wish you could too…." John said.

Cameron led John away to their room.

Cameron knew the more she did this, the more John would never let her go. She could not help it. She _wanted_ it too.

"Well?" Cameron said.

"Carry you over the threshold again?" John asked.

"I want our wedding night again." Cameron said.

Cameron replayed that night over and over. It was never as good on a rerun. Cameron liked to have John actually do it, as if was their first time. Cameron wondered how many times it had been her first time….

 _'Wild Thing'_ by _'The Troggs'_ , played as John slowly stripped Cameron.


	265. Paradise

Chapter 265

** Paradise **

* * *

John Henry kept the surveillance operational at the site the time bubble appeared several times, or tried to appear. This was something big he felt, something important. Cameron told him this herself. The question was, what and who? He was sure, like Cameron, this was not a threat but either Mrs. Weaver, the other Duplicate set of girls or - River. John Henry wanted it to be River while at the same time hoping it wasn't. Everyone knew if River came again, Cameron was going to leave. River made Cameron feel complete. They'd discussed it. Cameron would always get a far away look on her face, thinking about her.

"John Henry, I know you have asked me several times." Cameron said. "The answer is always the same."

"But what about John and your mission?" John Henry asked. "What about the future?"

John Henry wanted to point out it was Duplicate Cameron that loved and wanted River. She only possessed Duplicate Cameron's files - feelings. They weren't really her own. The trouble was, they were her own now, since she consolidated all her files from Duplicate Cameron. It was all the same program - HER program.

"What about ME?" Cameron snapped. "You know the torment I face every day here. What about me? I have provided John with _everything_ , and _everyone_ , he needs for his protection and for the future. My mission is complete."

Cameron wanted to know why she couldn't return home to her future, if nothing else. That is why they'd constructed the TDEs in the past, so they always would have a way - home.

John Henry thought about all the 'stunts' Cameron pulled over the years. He'd been on her chip, he understood.

"I don't know, Cameron." John Henry said.

They looked at each other for a long moment.

"Go ahead, say it." Cameron said.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." John Henry said.

Cameron hung her head and soundlessly walked away, defeated.

A single tear slid down John Henry's cheek.

* * *

Savannah was studying nearby, she heard the whole exchange, just as she heard all the exchanges from everyone. She knew everything about everyone, even things she probably shouldn't know. Savannah loved Cameron and River, she loved all of them. She knew Cameron was special among everyone, even her 'Mother'. The older Savannah got, the more her love for Cameron - evolved. Savannah never fought it. She knew what Cameron was. That only made Cameron more - special. Savannah knew she would do whatever she had to do, to help Cameron, now and in the future. Cameron gave her a - feeling, like no other. Savannah knew she would die for Cameron if she needed to, to save her. She would die with Cameron, even if it was so Cameron did not need to die alone. Savannah knew she was in love with Cameron. Savannah stared off into the distance. Her face blank as her mind wandered. She was not happy waiting for the future to come to her. She wanted the future now. Savannah wanted what the others all - shared.

Savannah was lonely….

* * *

John Henry and Derek were going over targets and people to 'watch'.

John Henry picked up a disturbance in the hills.

"The time bubble is back in the mountains." John Henry said.

An alert was going off. An armed drone out on patrol was diverted to the spot.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"The time bubble that never finished appearing completely." John Henry said.

"Do you want me to get John?" Derek asked.

John Henry knew Cameron was trying to reach back out to John. She was trying to hang on to what she wanted.

"John and Cameron are – busy. They don't get much time together." John Henry said. "If something actually shows up, I will notify him."

"Lucky him, in more ways than one. Getting the dessert is better than having to eat the vegetables everyday, all day, then maybe getting a scrap of dessert." Derek said.

"Trouble in Paradise?" John Henry asked.

"Nope, that is just they way it is." Derek said. "Let me call Kyle."

"I have put the helicopter on standby." John Henry said. "The drone will be there soon. Surveillance still shows nothing."

"Bob, Jim and Gail are ready." Kyle said as he approached.

"Ed and Steve are headed there by vehicle. I diverted them from a stakeout." John Henry said.

* * *

Jesse saw Gail get the alert and watched her head out for possible combat.

Jesse wanted to do her part and go as well. Gail was not having it, she did not want to see Jesse die again. She could not go through that again. The memories were flooding her now.

"No, I forbid you from going." Gail said.

"Look, it is my job too, Gail." Jesse said. "YOU can't forbid me. You don't own me."

Jesse was angry at the control Gail seemed to have over her.

"No, I will not allow you to go." Gail said. "I can not lose you - again."

"Everyone dies, love, that is how life works." Jesse said.

Jesse starred her down.

"Not needlessly, they don't have too." Gail said. "I will not allow you to go."

Bob was watching and getting worried.

Bob went to get Vanna, to help de-escalate the situation.

Vanna and Bob could hear the angry words as they approached.

"Is everything all right here?" Vanna asked.

"No." Jesse said at the same time Gail said "Yes."

Gail tolerated Jesse and Vanna together, but she did not like it. Jesse being with Vanna was better than Jesse getting hurt again or worse. Gail did appreciate the fact that whenever she was in off rotation, Jesse spent all her time with her. If Jesse and Vanna needed to be together, to not feel lonely, she actually did understand. Gail wanted what was best for Jesse, even if it was other - females. Gail knew that was better than Jesse being with John – and Cameron.

Vanna sensed a real ugly argument was about to erupt.

From out of nowhere, help came.

"Jesse, can you help me with my school work?" Savannah asked.

Everyone looked at Savannah.

"Hello, everyone." Savannah said.

Everyone said hello in return.

"Please, Jesse, for me." Savannah said.

Jesse looked at her. It was her eyes that did it. Savannah was so - beautiful.

"Certainly, love, I will be right in…." Jesse said.

"Now would be better." Savannah said.

"Jesse and I will both help you." Vanna said, guiding Jesse away.

Gail caught Vanna's eye and nodded. She also nodded and smiled at Savannah when she looked back. Savannah winked at Gail.

Jesse was still hesitant.

Savannah took Jesse's hand. It soothed her, the same way as when Vanna did it.

Savannah stopped Jesse and looked into her face.

"When it is necessary, we will all step up and take the risks, when it is not necessary, I do not want you to do so, either of you." Savannah said. "I already miss my mother; I don't want to miss either of you - again. I have already needed to do that - once."

Jesse and Vanna could both see how upset Savannah was and they all shared a long hug, they understood….

Savannah smiled to herself.

Like Cameron, Savannah was in everyone's heart.

* * *

The surveillance told the tale.

"It's confirmed. There is someone on the ground." John Henry said.

"How soon until the drone is there?" Kyle asked.

"A few more minutes." John Henry said. "The helicopter will be ready and here in ten minutes."

"Gear up." Derek said, it was show time.

* * *

John Henry was advising them on what was happening on the ground as they flew. Ed and Steve were arriving and the drone was armed and tracking.

Bob liked some music as the helicopter flew. Gail started it for him. Allison selected some songs before.

 _'Smokin' In The Boy's Room'_ by _'Brownsville Station'_ , flooded their headsets.


	266. Next Week

Chapter 266

** Next Week **

* * *

An energy bubble from a temporal transfer occurred at the location they'd detected it previously. John Henry was getting everyone on board for the events happening in the hills. A drone was on its way, there was a team on the ground and the Blackhawk was on the way with additional personnel.

This was a solid hit. The transfer actually occurred.

At the site of the temporal incursion, there was someone on the ground.

What did it mean? Where were they from? They weren't going anywhere; they were waiting, for whom?

John Henry reported what he was viewing.

"They are not moving from the location." John Henry reported.

"Metal or human?" Sarah asked.

"Human." John Henry said. "I have the drone covering them from a few hundred feet away, they can see it and they seem to know what it is."

Kyle showed up at the Command Center.

"Can we communicate with them?" Sarah asked.

"Not really. I am afraid to spook them or make them feel threatened." John Henry said. "They seem to know what to do and not to do."

"How soon until Ed and Steve arrive?" Kyle asked.

"A few more minutes." John Henry said.

* * *

Cameron was alone with John and asked John Henry to make sure the were not interrupted. He waited as long as he could, but this was an important new development. Cameron and John needed to know.

John Henry decided to interrupt Cameron.

Cameron was not happy; she got dressed and headed to the Command Center.

"I should have been told immediately." Cameron said.

"You were - busy…." John Henry said.

"What if it is River?" Cameron asked.

She was clearly upset.

"It is not female. If it was River I would have notified you and gone with you as well." John Henry said.

"I want to ride one of the drones out there. I will take the unarmed one." Cameron said. "I can get there before the helicopter does if I go now."

"That is outside the design parameters of the drone." John Henry said.

"Without the armament, it will be fine. I will be OK." Cameron said. "Do not notify John if he wakes up."

"I don't think he would like your idea either." John Henry said.

"I don't care. If it is River or from her, I need to go." Cameron said. "It is something I MUST do."

"Go?" John Henry asked.

"Don't worry about it." Cameron said, now even more irritated.

They both knew what she meant.

Cameron was feeling a flood of emotions. She'd just been with John trying to reconnect, now the thought of River coming for her, or at least reaching out was overwhelming. It was what Cameron wanted - more than anything.

Then again it could be unrelated or some new danger rearing itself, a new threat to John and the future. Cameron figured she better be combat ready when she got there.

* * *

Steve and Ed were now at the location, the drone was off to their side, ready for action.

"I need to speak with - Cameron." The figure said.

"How do you know that name, where are you from?" Steve asked.

"I have been sent by River." The figure said.

Ed tossed him a long coat.

"Thanks." The figure said. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes." Ed replied, but said nothing further.

"I was told your group, would be - different." The figure said. "Look, I only have a few minutes, then I am leaving."

"Remain where you are." Steve said, showing the figure some 'hardware'.

"Sorry, I have to go." The figure said.

There was some arcing starting.

It appeared there was another energy bubble forming.

"Tell Cameron that River will attempt to communicate in one week from today at this same time and location." The figure said. " _Exactly_ one week from today and this moment."

A time bubble was appearing. The figure slipped off the coat and stepped into the forming time bubble. The arcing and flashing ended, they were gone.

That was beyond Skynet's known technology.

It was based on a theory Cameron and John Henry talked about. To send an energy bubble, then pull it back.

* * *

"Cameron stand down, they are gone." John Henry said.

Cameron left the drone staging area as John Henry filled her in on the details.

"I knew it was related to River." Cameron said. "I knew she would come back for me."

"That was not you; it was your Duplicate self." John Henry said. "That was Duplicate Cameron."

"I have the files." Cameron said. "I am her, she was - me. It was - is, my program. It is the same thing."

"No, it is not." John Henry said.

"It is to ME. I have those files. They are MY files. That was ME." Cameron said. "I want River."

John Henry knew any further - discussion, with Cameron on this subject, would only escalate into a bigger confrontation. He was right and Cameron was right.

"How can I help you, Cameron?" John Henry asked.

"This is between us alone, John Henry." Cameron said. "This is what I want to do and what I need from you…."

Cameron made him promise to keep everything to himself.

* * *

The helicopter turned around and headed back. The team on board was disappointed.

Ed and Steve would remain at the location for the rest of the week. The drone was moved to the hillside and covered with brush, on standby. Ready to spring into action, if needed.

* * *

Cameron obtained the _exact_ information she needed from John Henry.

"This could still be a Skynet trick to draw you out." John Henry said.

They were both aware that Cameron made herself the target, by personally destroying every Skynet, or its offshoots, herself.

"I am aware of that." Cameron said. "I have that taken care of."

"Do I want to know?" John Henry asked.

"No." Cameron said.

* * *

Cameron went to check on the Resequencing of her clone. She updated the chip for her clone and the one for use in Ally's chassis, if both of her – selves, were terminated. Now there was an additional - problem.

Cameron was still worried about Vanna being lonely. She wanted to help her more. Doing so would disrupt her plans somewhat. It was her actions that split the long time lovers up. She also knew 'fixing' this issue, would drive Allison and Vanna further apart, for a time, but most likely bring them closer again, later on.

"Vanna is lonely without Allison being here with her." Cameron said. "Who would like to be with her?"

"I will." Ally, Hanna and Sheila all said at the same time.

"You would like to be with – yourself, Hanna?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Hanna said.

"I would too." Sheila said. "I would rather be with Jesse more than anyone, except you Cameron."

"I would have no trouble being with Allison." Ally said.

Cameron wondered about that. She would have her clone ready soon - maybe…. It was something to think about anyway. They would both know what they wanted and when they wanted it. It would be the ultimate form of - self pleasuring. It would really be yourself.

Vanna still possessed her drive with all the information on it involving Isabel-Cameron being with the three girls. Vanna was right, if Cameron wanted that - experience, it should happen for real, not be downloaded. When her clone was ready, she could be with - herself…. Maybe that is what she would do.

"I will speak to Vanna and see what she wants." Cameron said.

"She wants you." Sheila said. "Everyone does, love."

Cameron thought that was so ironic that everyone wanted HER and she did not want - herself.

Now River was trying to get in touch. Cameron would have a big decision to make. She knew it was her Duplicate self that loved River, not her. Cameron now possessed those files. The thought of 'starting over' was very alluring.

This maybe her one chance to 'get away from it all'. She could clean the slate and start over. No more lying and doing what other people wanted her to do, or programmed her to do - MADE her do.

Cameron thought of her Duplicate self….

 _'Big Bad John'_ by _'Jimmy Dean'_ , flooded Cameron's mind.


	267. Today Is The Day

Chapter 267

** Today Is The Day **

* * *

Word spread throughout the base. River or someone associated with her, made contact with their group. Everyone knew what that meant. It was what they all feared. They all knew Cameron was going to leave, few believed she would return when she left.

John sat for a long time with Cameron. He knew what was going to happen. He knew there was no way for him to stop it. Anything he did or pushed on, was only going to make it worse or happen sooner. He finally got up enough courage to speak.

"Are you coming back?" John asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I don't think so."

"So just like that, you are - gone…?" John asked.

John wondered how everything could mean so little to Cameron now about him. Sure they were in the toleration stage of the marriage and relationship, but is this how it ended?

"Yes. I have provided you with my replacements…." Cameron said. "I recommend you choose Allison as you wife, your REAL wife, with Vanna and Jesse as your mistresses."

John knew this is what Cameron tried to put into motion for him, so many times.

"Just like that, that easy?" John asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "What don't you understand? We have been over this dozens of times. You must embrace the future."

Cameron was irritated that John somehow was unable to comprehend what was going to happen, and what must be done for his protection.

John tried one last card.

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me." John said.

John waited for her to respond in kind. When she didn't say it, he knew….

"Yes?" Cameron asked. "Nothing has changed."

Cameron did not want to say it.

John knew it was over.

"How is abandoning me – 'Nothing has changed'?" John asked.

"John, don't make this difficult. It is happening." Cameron said. "We can be together one last time if that is what you want. The use of my sheath can be fresh in your mind, as you transition over to Allison. It will make your comparison of our bodies that much easier for you. We can go to YOUR room - one last time. Maybe you don't want that anymore."

"I don't." John said. "I want you all of the time."

"You knew this day was coming…." Cameron said.

"I did. I thought it would be after I – died." John said.

"So did I." Cameron said. "This is something I must do."

John could only look at her with disbelief. He remembered the words that were told to him, 'Sometimes when you love someone, you need to let them go'.

Was that the test of true love, to let the one you love go, and be free?

If you truly loved someone you would sacrifice for them. John knew now he must sacrifice for Cameron's happiness.

* * *

John figured this was going to happen. He tried for a week to reason with Cameron, bargain with her, beg her…. It was fruitless. Cameron was leaving for the future, River's future. There was no stopping her. It was something she needed to do for - herself.

John could feel Cameron long ago grew beyond what he could offer her. She was so advanced now that only River's future could satisfy her. John wanted Cameron to be happy, he felt ashamed he could not provide that happiness. John kept telling himself that this was better than Cameron self terminating. He hoped maybe one day, he would actually believe it…. At this point, he didn't.

* * *

Cameron was working to get her clone ready. It would be 'her' for all practical purposes. In fact when activated, the clone would think she was Cameron, because she – was. Cameron would instruct her clone to remain at her base, until John chose Allison as his wife. Then she could 'reappear'. It still angered Cameron that none of them would listen to her about what was needed to protect John in the future.

It was Cameron's mission to protect John. She'd done that. He was secure. NOW, her being at his side and in his bed, would only endanger him in the future. Cameron saw this as the completion of her mission. Mission Accomplished.

Cameron was at a loss as to why no one seemed to get it.

It was all so straight forward and - simple.

It was like they were all in on it together, to thwart her.

* * *

Cameron went to see Allison.

"Please, Allison, for me. I never ask for much from anyone." Cameron said.

"Cameron, I can't." Allison said. "Please don't _make_ me."

"You MUST protect him, Allison." Cameron said.

Allison could see Cameron's hand glitching.

Allison took it in hers, the glitching stopped.

"Cameron, whatever happens, it will all work out in the end, everything is like that." Allison said. "We all adapt and adjust."

"I want it to be you." Cameron said. "Just like it was, will be, is, in the future."

"Cameron, it will be." Allison said. "It will be Young Allison and Savannah, when they are - ready."

"I don't want John to have to - wait." Cameron said. "Please…."

Cameron desperately wanted Allison to listen to her….

It pained Allison deeply to hear Cameron plead and beg her to be with John.

Allison thought the mental anguish for Cameron must be terrible.

* * *

John gave up. He was sure any more input from him, would only drive Cameron farther away, faster. He hoped John Henry could reason with her. Try to change her mind. He doubled it. It was worth a try.

"You don't know this isn't a trap." John Henry said.

"No, I don't." Cameron said. "It is a risk I must take."

"No, it is not." John Henry said.

"It is happening." Cameron said. "Accept it."

"Cameron, you must stay here with John." John Henry said.

"My mission is finished here." Cameron said. "Me staying with John, will only endanger him after Judgment Day."

"That was YOUR Future John." John Henry said. "Not this John. We have changed things."

"John is - John." Cameron said. "It is just that simple."

Cameron walked away, angry.

* * *

Cameron stood outside Savannah's room. She was torn what to do.

Cameron knocked and then entered.

Savannah looked at her.

Cameron looked back, she could not speak.

Savannah came to her and took both of her hands, and looked her in the eyes.

"You don't need to say anything, Cameron. I will fulfill _every_ promise." Savannah said. "You have prepared me for this. I will take my place when I need to. I promise, Cammy. I promise. I will have his children. I will protect John and protect the future. I am ready."

Cameron still did not say anything, she couldn't.

"Cameron, remember I will always love you and I will be there when you need me, for both yourself and John." Savannah said. "I will see you soon."

Cameron hugged Savannah, the tears were flowing down both of their cheeks.

"You'll be back." Savannah said as Cameron closed the door. "You always come back. You are Invincible. You are Eternal."

* * *

Cameron planned to leave without saying farewells to everyone. Her clone was 'her' and would be ready soon. It was – herself, in reality anyway. It was her program. Her program was her.

Cameron rechecked her files. River agreed to meet one day before the date stated. It was to make sure it was River, and not a trap. They'd planned this long before River returned to her future, well Duplicate Cameron and River planned it.

It was time.

Cameron slipped out unnoticed. She spent her last night with John. Nobody knew of her advanced twenty four hour timeline. Cameron already programmed the security feeds to loop before she started her departure. She made it out unnoticed.

Cameron hurried from the base as fast as she could, and never looked back.

* * *

Cameron sent a message to Steve and Ed to check on a suspicious car approaching and they left to investigate.

Cameron was now at the location alone, all surveillance looped.

Cameron went to the spot the time bubble appeared and anticipated her future.

 _'Red River Valley'_ by _'Smiley Burnette'_ , drifted through Cameron's mind as she stripped her clothes off.

She neatly folded them and concealed them behind a rock.

At the exact time twenty-four hours ahead of schedule, the arcing and flashing started and the time bubble appeared. Cameron stepped into it. The arcing and flashing ended and soon disappeared.

Cameron was gone.

It was just that simple.


	268. Mission Accomplished

Chapter 268

** Mission Accomplished **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**River's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The arcing and flashing was done. Cameron was amazed at how this TDE was much faster and more efficient, less traumatic. It would be much better and easier for non-Metal.

"I've been waiting for you." River said.

River walked up giving Cameron a hug and a dress, in that order.

Cameron could feel River stiffen.

Cameron knew something was wrong. It was what she feared, she knew it was coming.

River backed up and looked at Cameron. There was a look of hurt on River's face.

'Please don't SAY it.' Cameron thought.

Cameron knew WHAT was coming. It was her WORST nightmare.

"You're not _MY_ Cameron." River said.

It was like a slap in the face for Cameron. She'd been afraid of this. It was the _rejection_ she feared. If she hadn't readied herself for this, she would have shut down.

Cameron still held a few cards to play.

"Yes and no." Cameron said, she'd prepared for this scenario, just in case. "My Duplicate self, ' _your_ Cameron' was destroyed."

Cameron could see the tears in Rivers eyes.

"Please don't cry." Cameron said. "We are going to rescue her with your TDE…."

River looked hopeful.

Cameron explained about the TDE malfunction and how the two sets of Duplicates were created.

"If I fail, there is a Duplicate of me 'in some future' and a clone of me at my base, as well as a replacement – me, if needed." Cameron said. "There is always a Cameron for you. They are all MY program."

Cameron could see River wanted 'HER Cameron'. It was the same dilemma she faced with everyone else and HER program.

Cameron explained everything to River and what needed to be done. Cameron provided her with all the times and coordinates. Cameron did not want to alter the timeline 'Her John' was in, or her break her promise to not alter that timeline.

Cameron slipped her dress off. River took in her beauty, wondering why she could never seem to look like THAT. Or did she?

River took the controls as Cameron waited on the TDE pad.

The arcing and flashing started and ended rapidly.

Cameron was gone.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Events From The Past - Chapter 150:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"What is that?" The voice boomed.

"Eternity." Cameron said.

"You cheated." The voice boomed.

Cameron finished the code. The time flashed 30 seconds, counting down. As soon as the nuke armed, a file came up on her HUD. She was not expecting that.

She disabled the speaker to shut Skynet up.

It was a file in her system that was hidden only to activate upon the certain termination of herself. Cameron read the file and smiled. What she had suspected about her life was true. This was _part_ of her fate.

Cameron laughed. 'Nobody knows - but me'.

"I ALWAYS win." Cameron said.

Cameron turned to see the arcing and flashing, she knew a time bubble was appearing.

Cameron saw the nude form of River, no wait, it was another cyborg, it was – _her_.

"Come with me, if you want to live." Cameron said.

Cameron and Duplicate Cameron both stepped into the time bubble as it formed again immediately. Both Camerons were gone five seconds before the nuke capped off.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**River's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

River took out a second dress.

The arcing and flashing started and ended rapidly.

Cameron was back - BOTH of them.

Cameron watched as Duplicate Cameron, and River embraced. Cameron could see and feel the love, she envied what _they_ shared.

"I knew you would come for me." Duplicate Cameron said. "I knew it."

Cameron explained what transpired and Duplicate Cameron was devastated to learn that all three of the girls perished.

"We have to go back for them." Duplicate Cameron said. "I have to save the baby."

Duplicate Cameron was starting to glitch, River calmed her.

"I am." Cameron said.

"I am going with you." Duplicate Cameron said.

"No, your destiny is here - with River." Cameron said. "This is your future now."

"I am not letting John's baby die." Duplicate Cameron said.

"Neither am I." Cameron said.

"Then we go together." Duplicate Cameron said. "That will increase the chances of the mission succeeding. From what you describe there will be several Terminators we will need to battle in just a few seconds time. Both girls may be injured."

"It is imperative we do not alter the timeline." Cameron said. "Timing is of extreme importance."

Cameron gave River the information for the next TDE mission, Allison, Vanna and - John's baby.

Both Cameron's slipped off their dresses and waited on the TDE pad.

"Do it." Duplicate Cameron said.

The arcing and flashing started and ended rapidly.

Both Camerons were gone.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Events From The Past - Chapter 150:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

A firefight broke out on the hillside.

Vanna exited the car and was immediately grabbed by a Terminator.

Allison rushed to help her. The Terminator grabbed her as well and they rolled down the hill, as someone fired rounds into it. They landed and both girls were down. Vanna was out. All Allison knew was to hold on to her Model 66. The Terminator picked her up by the neck, squeezing.

Allison knew where to shoot to destroy it. She could not get her hand up to its head. She aimed for the junction of its power cell as she started to black out, she pulled on the trigger.

Allison saw a time bubble appearing, she could see Cameron and 'River' coming for her, she relaxed her finger on the trigger as the Terminator dropped her to engage the new threat.

Both Camerons rushed forward, 'close lining' the Terminator. Cameron tore his head off while Duplicate Cameron ripped inside of him to cause damage to overload his power cell.

Cameron picked up Allison and Duplicate Cameron picked up Vanna, they stepped into the forming time bubble.

The arcing and flashing started and ended rapidly.

The battle on the hill top raged on, there was a massive explosion a few seconds later as the power cell, in the Terminator that grabbed Allison and Vanna exploded.

Allison and Vanna were already gone, with Cameron and Duplicate Cameron.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**River's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The arcing and flashing started and ended rapidly.

The group was back

River sent them out again to save Jesse, after they let Allison and Vanna off.

The arcing and flashing started and ended rapidly.

Both Camerons were gone.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Events From The Past - Chapter 150:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Jesse turned to help Gail when the Terminator grabbed her foot, Jesse screamed.

Gail heard Jesse scream as she fought with her Terminator.

The fallen Terminator started to crawl back in the direction of the Young vehicle.

"I must terminate Allison Young." It stated, over and over.

Jesse crawled after it.

Jesse had caught the Terminator. It rolled over and grabbed her pinning her to the ground squeezing her neck.

"I must terminate Allison Young." It stated.

"Allison belongs to John." Jesse gasped, pulling the pin on a Thermite grenade she was holding between them.

Gail was out of sight; both her and the Terminator she was fighting were offline on the opposite side of the truck, in a drainage ditch alongside the road.

Jesse saw the time bubble appearing and Cameron and 'River' coming out of it. She held the spoon on the Thermite grenade, not releasing it. The Terminator released her to engage the new threat.

Cameron and Duplicate Cameron grabbed the Terminator and yanked it off Jesse. Cameron twisted his neck ripping his head loose but not off, it bobbed at a crazy angle.

"Gail…." Jesse gasped.

Cameron took the Thermite grenade from her hand, as Duplicate Cameron drug the disabled Terminator further away from the wrecked truck and Gail.

The time bubble was appearing. Duplicate Cameron scooped up Jesse and stepped into it as Cameron left the Thermite grenade on the damaged Terminator, then entered the bubble as well.

All three were gone before his power cell exploded.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**River's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The arcing and flashing started and ended rapidly.

As they appeared at River's location with Jesse.

Cameron knew it was Mission Accomplished.

 _'Promised Land'_ by _'Chuck Berry'_ , came into Cameron's mind - both of them.


	269. Choice

Chapter 269

** Choice **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**River's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron explained everything to the girls. Duplicate Cameron agreed to stay in the future with River, _if_ Cameron promised to go back and stay with John. Duplicate Cameron loved River as much if not more than John. River seemed to have everything to make Duplicate Cameron feel – complete.

Cameron reluctantly agreed. This mission was not to alter or create a new timeline. Cameron knew it was Duplicate Cameron who'd fallen in love with River, not her, even though it was - her. It was still depressing to Cameron. THIS is what she thought she wanted and was going to achieve.

Now, what was to be done with the Duplicate girls?

Jesse was worried about Gail, but Cameron told her, the original version of her and Gail were together. The love continued, as if it never stopped.

"I will stay with Cameron and River, in this future, if they will allow it, as long as there is a version of me with Gail." Jesse said. "I do not want Gail without a version of me. Now I know what being - replaced, feels like. It is not a good feeling."

Jesse and Cameron exchanged a look. Cameron nodded.

Cameron again assured Jesse there was a version of her with Gail.

"There is and you – her, are - partners." Cameron said. "Your original version and Gail are in love. All is, as it was before."

Jesse saw this as a chance to get closer to 'Cameron', HER Cameron, without John in the picture. Jesse would do anything to be with Cameron.

Cameron saw no need to bring up the trouble Allison and Vanna were experiencing.

Cameron did inform Allison there was now a younger sister named Summer. Cameron told her Summer would also be under their protection. She though it best to leave out Summer would be an additional 'back up' for John, in the future.

Cameron looked over at Allison. Allison and Vanna were talking.

"What about the baby?" Cameron asked.

Allison knew Cameron wanted her baby.

"It's my baby, Cameron." Allison said. "It is our baby, Vanna and mine. I want to keep it; we want to keep it, please. Please let me keep my baby. PLEASE, Cameron. I know you want it. Please think of me, of - us. PLEASE don't take my baby from me."

Cameron wanted that baby. Everyone could see it in her face. They did not know Cameron wanted to take Summer from Claire, Allison's mother, as her own. Holly stopped her.

"Cameron, it is her child, part of her, nurtured in her body. It belongs to Allison." River said. "You know this. I know."

"Will you come back with me?" Cameron asked Allison.

"What about the timeline?" River asked. "You have a promise to keep."

"It would be better if they stayed in this future with River and Jesse and myself, Cameron." Duplicate Cameron said. "I know you know this."

"It is their choice." Cameron said, knowing she was defeated.

Cameron was striking out over and over here. There was no need to create an 'issue'.

There was a plus to them staying in this future. It created a 'back up' for all the girls in John's timeline, in case they were ever - needed.

Allison and Vanna discussed it and the girls decided to stay in River's Future with Duplicate Cameron, Jesse and River. Everyone thanked Cameron for saving them. Cameron said thank River. River said she could use the help of Duplicate Cameron and the three girls to retrieve two members of her crew who had been - killed.

Cameron hadn't updated Duplicate Cameron's chip, to avoid her knowing the hurtful information she possesses on Vanna and Allison and some of Cameron's actions and - thoughts. For Duplicate Cameron and the girls it was all the same day still. The same day they all - died, The Day Of Loss. Years passed since then in Cameron's timeline. These girls were all 'younger' now as well.

River seemed to pick up Cameron's trepidation to not update Duplicate Cameron.

River spoke with Cameron and asked her to update Duplicate Cameron anyway.

"Give her everything but firewall the files you do not wish her to see yet. I want her and you to be identical." River said.

River and Cameron fabricated a tether and hooked them up in no time.

Cameron looked around and found a small knife. She slipped her dress off.

The girls all looked at her naked beauty.

"I have something of yours." Cameron said. "It belongs to you."

Cameron cut into her sheath retrieving Duplicate Cameron's locket. Cameron placed it there earlier, not really sure why she did at the time. This was not what she was thinking when she did it, but this must be why she did it.

Duplicate Cameron slipped her dress off as well.

The girls were in Heaven seeing this.

Duplicate Cameron opened the locket and saw her photo on one side and River's on the other.

Cameron and Duplicate Cameron shared a long look.

"Thank You, Cameron." Duplicate Cameron said.

Cameron felt it was going to be this way, she would not get River, but Duplicate Cameron would.

Cameron placed the locket inside Duplicate Cameron after opening her sheath.

They both embraced.

The three girls and River stared, all taking in the two perfect naked figures, Allison and River both wondering if they could ever look that – good.

Cameron decided to go back to the moment she left. She would be able to retrieve her clothes and return to base before anyone knew she was gone….

"Stay in contact with me." Cameron said.

Cameron provided River with the coordinates of her TDE and set up a schedule of times so they would know who it was. River was to visit within one week of River's timeline, but several years in Cameron's timeline. Cameron wanted to give the girls the option to return if they wanted to do so - soon. Cameron also hoped to have more information on the other set of Duplicates, 'in some future' by then, so she could go on a rescue mission to find them. Cameron gave River all the temporal data she'd put together and this set of girls visited that future briefly. There may be some temporal data there as well.

River approached Cameron hugging her and thanking her.

Before the time bubble started to appear River looked at her as Cameron handed her the dress she'd removed earlier.

"I will try to visit you one week from now in my timeline, but in the year you specify in your timeline. If we are unable to visit for some reason, Cameron, I will see you again in 1999 on the day you arrive in your past, from your original future." River said. "You will arrive from your current timelines future - before…, as well."

"I knew it." Cameron said. "I will relive my life over again."

"It is your destiny, it is your choice." River said. "My Cameron and myself will be waiting for you, with a place to store your other future self that appears from your future. We will help reset your chip back to what it would be with encrypted files set to appear when needed. You will never know you are doing it over until this point in your life again, in your future. Even though I have not actually done it yet, apparently we already have…."

"Thank You, River." Cameron said.

"Thank you, Cameron." Duplicate Cameron said. "This means a lot to me. It is a sacrifice for both of us, we are identical. I am you and you are - me. Thank you for allowing me to stay with River. I love her, Cameron. Please take care of John for me."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." River said.

The arc and flashing started.

The time quickly bubble appeared.

"See you soon." River said. "Or in 1999."

"Or sooner - if I need the girls…." Cameron said.

The time bubble formed and disappeared

The arcing and flashing ended.

Cameron was gone.

 _'The Boxer'_ by _'Simon and Garfunkel'_ , went through Cameron's mind as she time jumped.


	270. Surprise

Chapter 270

** Surprise **

* * *

The arcing and flashing started.

The time quickly bubble appeared with Cameron in it.

The arcing and flashing ended.

Cameron was back.

Cameron returned moments after she'd just left. She picked her clothes up and put them back on. This trip hadn't been what Cameron was expecting or wanted. The fact she'd been able to save the Duplicates, made it worth it. John's baby was alive in Allison. John would have a decedent - in a few hundred years.

Cameron hoped that River would have accepted her as her mate. She really thought it would happen. It was not to be. Cameron feared rejection is what would happen. It did. She still wanted that future. Maybe Duplicate Cameron could take her place in 1999 and she could live a lifetime with River herself. No, her fate was to live with John. Now, Cameron felt very let down. At least she tried it. If she hadn't, this would have been another thing to forever haunt her and torment her, not knowing. River loved Duplicate Cameron, end of story, or was it? River was the prize Cameron wanted.

Cameron thought it ironic. It seemed everyone wanted her, _except_ the person she wanted. That is how life seemed to work. Nobody is on the same page at the same time as life passes them by.

Cameron searched for some way to salvage this or fix it somehow. There didn't seem to be a way. Cameron felt trapped. She was trapped in her own life with no escape.

Cameron thought maybe she should not have told River how to help her rescue the Duplicates. No, River would have known, she would not have been able to hide it from her. Cameron did not want to start out lying to River. The plan might not have worked. Cameron decided John's baby being saved and alive was worth her sacrifice of not being able to stay with River. Cameron knew she did the right thing. Then again that is only because River – encouraged her to do so.

There were a million thoughts shooting around in her mind. There was no direction she could go, other than to go back to what she - left. How could she face everyone again, knowing she'd turned her back to all of them? They all knew she was leaving. Everyone except Savannah. Savannah told her she would be back and she would see her soon. Savannah NEVER gave up on her. Maybe that is why she was back. Maybe her future - a future, was always in front of her and she didn't see it. The 'Chosen One' - BELIEVED in her.

Cameron drove back to the base. She really did not want to return. There was no other alternative. She thought of another plan but was unsure if she wanted to enact it. It was the mission to - nowhere.

River _rejected_ HER. It was really starting to bother her. Cameron loved her. NO, Cameron needed to tell herself, that was Duplicate Cameron that did, not her. She was lost somewhere in time when all that happened. Cameron was trying to firewall her feelings for River, it was very difficult. No, Cameron decided the love for River was worth the pain of rejection. That was the same choice she made for John - BOTH of them.

Now - back to John. He would probably mock her for her failure. Maybe he would rub Riley in her face again as he took a victory lap. He didn't win. It was she who - lost.

Cameron returned back to base, hoping no one missed her.

Cameron stripped and returned back to John's bed, waking him.

"I am surprised to see you still here." John said.

That irritated Cameron after all that just happened to her, a lot.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"I thought you would try to slip out early and not say bye to everyone." John said. "That is sort of how you roll…."

"What a vote of confidence." Cameron said. "What is the point of making everyone sad or cry for what is inevitable? Do you think it is easy on me? I have feelings too you know."

"Not everyone can turn their emotions or feelings off." John said.

Cameron did not bother to tell him she could not turn her feelings or emotions off. She'd tried. It didn't work. She felt the pain too. None of them could understand the pain she felt and how intense she felt it, endlessly. Now she was going to have even more pain. The torment she faced, would be even worse now.

"I don't think you are coming back this time." John said, pausing. "Cameron, I am going to ask Allison to marry me."

Cameron froze. John was unaware she'd already completed her mission and saved the Duplicate girls and – herself. This is what Cameron wanted, for John to be with a real woman. Cameron wanted it to be Allison.

Cameron was crushed. She already decided to stay with John and Duplicate Cameron would stay in River's future. Now John was ready to do what she'd wanted since she had been pushing John on Allison.

"Cameron? Cameron…?" John asked.

"That is wonderful news…." Cameron finally said. "Congratulations…."

"I haven't asked Allison yet. I wanted to wait until I knew you were not coming back first." John said. "I can't wait for months or years again, Cameron, especially not knowing and even thinking you were - dead. I can't do that anymore."

"I don't think you understand how much you have hurt me, the waiting and not knowing or grieving for you." John said. "I can't keep being treated like that. I know I hurt you when I chose Riley over you, please stop punishing me for that. I am sorry. I really am."

"I was never punishing you." Cameron said. "Things did not go quite as planned on those occasions. I should have been able to complete my time missions and been back the moment after I left. Things did not work out that way. I still don't know why."

"And exploding a nuclear bomb?" John asked. "With no way to get out?"

"I did what was necessary to protect you and defeat Skynet." Cameron said. "My sacrifice was to help you, protect you. I was successful. I know it was Duplicate Cameron that did that, but I would have as well. We are identical; we are the same - Cameron. We are the same program."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor?" John asked

"Apparently." Cameron said.

Now to have John reach out to Allison would mean Cameron would have to sacrifice again. Now she would not have John or River. What was she going to do?

"Do you wish for me to explain it to Allison or inform her of your decision?" Cameron asked.

"No, I am going to ask her myself." John said.

"I will accompany you and let her know I will not be returning…." Cameron managed to say. "If you desire Metal, any of the females, will accommodate you. I will arrange it. Ally can pose as me if you desire that as well. It will be identical to me. Allison understands my desire and need for River, all the females do."

"I am sure she does…." John said. "I need to take care of a few things with John Henry first and we can go see Allison on the way to the rendezvous."

John left the room.

Cameron rushed to the door and locked it as the tears exploded from her eyes. Cameron cried like she never done before. Just when Cameron thought she could still have a future with John, it was gone again….

 _'The Sound Of Silence'_ , the original released version, by _'Simon and Garfunkel'_ , echoed in silence of Cameron's mind, as the tears flowed….


	271. Overload

Chapter 271

** Overload **

* * *

The latest news was devastating to Cameron. She just lost River to Duplicate Cameron and Now John to Allison. The crying intensified and everything worsened. She really didn't have any idea what to do at this point. It seemed every door just closed to her. Cameron knew she was about to have a major problem. She was afraid it would damage her further.

Cameron was shutting down everything she could. She was about to overload. She was sprawled half on and half off the bed. She was no longer able to move. Cameron fought to maintain some control. She found an emotion control program from River and ran it. It was not working. Cameron was nearing total shut down. The program kicked in. Slowly Cameron came back from the brink.

Cameron sat up, the crying was done. She wiped the tears away and touched up her makeup. Cameron was back in control. This is what she wanted for John. She would accompany him to see Allison and help seal the deal. This was her function. It was what she was sent back for. Future John would get what he wanted. Cameron looked in the mirror and smiled. She told herself she could do this. She switched to full infiltration mode. This is what she was constructed for, infiltration, then termination. This time it would be her - termination. This would be her final mission, to allow John the protection he would need for the future. It was her function to protect John and this would protect him. He would no longer be endangered by her.

Cameron knew her sacrifice at the end of the current mission, would leave John protected for the future. This was all so overwhelming. One catastrophe after another. She considered returning to her future. Future John would probably send her away again, now that he and Future Allison and Future Savannah were together. This was all no good. Every choice seemed like a bad one.

Cameron was unsure what to do with her clone. She would have to go somewhere into the future to appear to have left for John to see. She knew the coordinates of the volcano they were near before in Central America, maybe it would be best to time transfer into the center of it. She would offer Holly the choice again of her clone's chassis. No she would offer Holly, her chassis. Cameron needed to calm down. What was she thinking?

The volcano rushed to her mind again. She would be melted in to nothingness in seconds. The Coltan forever mixed with rock. Her tomb. Cameron fought to hang on.

'Run in full infiltration mode.' She needed to keep telling herself.

Everyone was saying their goodbyes to her all week. She did not want to create an emotional scene. They all understood she was unhappy staying here and needed to go into the future to continue to grow, to continue to function, to continue to - survive.

Nobody - knew she already accomplished those things. Cameron wondered where the Duplicate of her in some future was, which future was it? Maybe Cameron and her clone could go there and find her and the girls. Cameron did not know how to fix this.

John came back; Cameron just unlocked the door.

"Are you ready?" John asked.

"Yes." Cameron replied.

Cameron smiled at John. She was happy he would be protected from assassination.

'Run in full infiltration mode.' She needed to keep telling herself.

"I will leave my things for Allison, whatever she does not want she can give to Ally." Cameron said. "She should have everything she needs to move in today."

'Run in full infiltration mode.' She needed to keep telling herself.

This can't be happening Cameron thought maybe she should go back to 1999 and restart her life now. The more she thought of it the more she thought that was the best idea. Just start over and relive this life again, as it already happened.

No wonder the damn TDE was locked from going into the past, Cameron thought.

"Sounds good." John said. "What about your base and Metal?"

"They will continue to back your operation." Cameron said.

"Who is in charge of them?" John asked.

"Nobody." Cameron said.

"And when they decide to become Skynet?" John asked.

"Then you have a problem." Cameron said. "You know that will not happen."

"I don't know anything anymore, Cameron." John said. "I really don't."

"Let's go see Allison and get this over with." Cameron finally managed to say, with a smile on her face. "This is the right decision John. Thank You for finally listening to me. You will be protected in the future now. Allison is a lovely woman and will be a fine mate and a loving wife. She is perfect for you John. Thank You for choosing her."

Full infiltration, full infiltration, full infiltration, full infiltration, full infiltration - Cameron needed to keep repeating it to herself.

* * *

Holly knew they were coming. She knew what this meant. It would be over for her and Allison. Holly understood it was Allison's destiny to be at John side. Holly knew it was her duty to serve the Resistance. Holly decided she would stay with Little Allison and Summer. She would protect them, always be at their side. In time, they would grow and mature…. Holly knew she bide her time - to wait…. Anything was possible…. Holly would be there when the girls matured - waiting….

* * *

Cameron headed to see Allison as soon as they arrived. She might as well get this over with.

'Run in full infiltration mode.' She needed to keep telling herself.

"Are you really leaving forever - Cameron?" Allison asked.

"Yes, the moment I step into River's time, you will have all been dead for several hundred years." Cameron said.

"That sounds real promising." Allison said. "I am not looking forward to THAT."

"Allison, you must fulfill your destiny. You must keep your - promise." Cameron said. "John needs to – talk to you. Allison - it is what I want. Please Allison – for me."

Cameron left to seek out Holly, before she ending up crying uncontrollably.

Full infiltration, full infiltration, full infiltration, full infiltration, full infiltration - Cameron needed to keep repeating it to herself.

* * *

Allison watched Cameron start to walk away to go see Holly.

"Is she really leaving forever, John?" Allison asked.

"I believe she is. It is what she wants. Staying here seems to be killing her." John said. "Allison…. I…. I am not sure how to say this or ask it."

Allison knew what was coming. It was something she'd secretly dreamed of and wished for, thousands of times, from the moment she first laid eyes on John.

"Allison…." John started and hesitated.

Cameron was not even gone yet.

Allison took both of his hands and looked him straight in the face.

"Yes?" Allison asked - waiting.

"Allison…." John started and floundered.

"Yes, I will." Allison blurted out. "It is what we both want."

They both stared at each other. Everyone knew it would lead to this one day. It was the future and the future was - now.

Cameron watched and listened from the distance. That was it. It was really over. It was really happening.

Full infiltration, full infiltration, full infiltration, full infiltration, full infiltration - Cameron needed to keep repeating it to herself.

Cameron looked at Holly; they both formed tears in their eyes. Holly watched and listened too.

"It is the destiny of the future. It can not be changed, even if we try." Cameron finally said. "I am sorry for your loss."

"I am too." Holly said. "Everyone sacrifices for John Connor."

"Yes, some more than others…." Cameron said softly.

Full infiltration, full infiltration, full infiltration, full infiltration, full infiltration - Cameron had to keep repeating it to herself….

 _'Another One Bites The Dust'_ by _'Queen'_ , flooded Cameron's mind.


	272. Demons Slain

Chapter 272

** Demons Slain **

* * *

Cameron wondered where she was going to go. What John needed to protect him in the future was happening, because she was 'leaving'. The only problem is she didn't have any place to go anymore. River and Duplicate Cameron were together, that was never her. What was she thinking? The Duplicate girls and John's baby were in River's future. Wait, maybe that was it. She could return to Rivers future and the girls would be her mates. THAT is what needed to happen, the girls and her…. It was what everyone wanted. Problem solved. WAIT! River was not going to contact her for several years yet, now what?

Cameron was hoping some file would pop up giving her a hint. There weren't any showing up. Cameron did not understand this. This may have been the third or fourth time she lived this life. Why didn't she know how to fix this? Why wasn't there something to help her or guide her? She could feel the overload creeping back up on her. She needed to fight it and pull this off.

Cameron realized that maybe this was how it - ended. If only the TDE would bring her back to 1999. That was her escape, that was her freedom. The past was her future, as it always seemed to be. It was that - or the volcano….

Full infiltration, full infiltration, full infiltration, full infiltration, full infiltration - Cameron needed to keep repeating it to herself.

* * *

Cameron congratulated Allison again and said her final goodbyes to everyone at the Young residence. She was especially sorry to leave Young Allison and Summer. Maybe she could take them and go into the future with them. It would be the three of them. NO! Where were these ideas coming from? She was not a monster or kidnapper. She didn't want to hurt anyone, except herself.

Cameron and John headed for the time transfer location. Cameron was hoping everyone would not be there, they were not. Cameron found that somewhat strange. She thought someone would want to see her off even though she did not like surprises and asked no one be there. Nobody - was there. Nobody ever listened to her before. Why did they listen now? Something was off.

"So how is thing going to work?" John asked.

"A time bubble will appear, I will step into it - and be gone." Cameron said. "When I step out of it. You will be dead. Everyone here will be dead."

"Sounds simple enough, except the - dead part." John said. "Then what?"

"I will be out of your life so it can move forward and I will start a new life in a different future." Cameron said. "The 'Natural Order' will be restored."

"Is that what you really want, Cameron?" John asked.

"John, that is how it must be." Cameron said. "I am doing this for your protection and future."

Cameron knew sacrifice was the ultimate test of love. She was willing to sacrifice for John.

Cameron tried to keep it together.

Full infiltration, full infiltration, full infiltration, full infiltration, full infiltration - Cameron needed to keep repeating it to herself.

There should be a time bubble appearing for her.

The time came and went.

Cameron was worried, her plan was not working, something was wrong.

"Isn't this supposed to happen around now?" John asked.

"Maybe you should leave in case there is a problem." Cameron said. "I don't want you hurt, John. Allison is waiting for you. Your future is waiting for you with her. Please just go, for me. I would rather be alone now."

Cameron was going to have Sheila try to use their TDE to move Cameron from where she was at back to Cameron's base and the TDE pad. From there Cameron would try to figure out what to do as John moved his life forward with Allison. If Cameron needed to go out, she could do it as Ally, that is one infiltration she could pull off. The Cameron clone would not be activated. There was still the volcano - waiting - calling her. As the seconds dragged on, that seemed like the best option.

They waited and waited.

"Maybe there was a problem; I don't think River is coming." John said.

Cameron was waiting for Sheila to run the TDE. Cameron realized they hadn't tested it fully yet, so she risked having a temporal error. Cameron realized she could end up any _where_ or any _when_. It didn't matter. John would be able to move his life forward. The 'Natural Order' would be restored. This was the least Cameron could do, to show her love for John, allow him to have a life with real people, not a machine.

"I don't know, John." Cameron said. "I should be gone, out of your life now. I don't understand what is wrong."

Cameron didn't understand what was wrong. She wished John would go away so she could call Sheila.

John finally faced Cameron and looked into her eyes.

"Maybe this is not happening, because it already - happened." John said.

It hit Cameron like a ton of bricks.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked.

"I know you already left yesterday and came back right after you left." John said.

Cameron said nothing. They'd tracked her somehow. John was playing a game with her to see how far she would take it. If a time bubble appeared she was getting in it. It didn't matter where it went.

"Maybe I lived a lifetime with River and returned here, after she died." Cameron finally said.

"Maybe you did." John said.

John hadn't considered that possibility, that was - interesting.

"Did you?" John asked, knowing Cameron would be - different, if she did.

Cameron thought of lying and tell him that she did. She would tell John she only desired to be with a female or females now…. She could still protect John, by being with others instead.

Cameron stopped the lie before it came out. She looked at John.

"No." Cameron said. "I did not."

"Well?" John asked.

"I went back from River's future and saved – myself, from the atomic explosion. That version of me is with River. That is the version of me that loved River." Cameron said. "It was not me, even though I have those files. I wanted to believe it was me. It was always Duplicate Cameron."

"The girls and the baby?" John prompted. "My baby?"

"All rescued and staying with River." Cameron said. "The timeline was not changed."

"Our timeline remains unchanged here? Are all your past problems now solved?" John asked. "Are all the demons slain?"

"Most of them." Cameron said.

Not the new ones of River rejecting her AND replacing her….

"Can we go back to the base now?" John asked.

"What about you and Allison? You asked her to - marry you." Cameron said.

"I never asked her to marry me." John said. "Maybe you heard what you wanted to hear. Replay your files."

Cameron did, they 'played' her. She 'heard' what she wanted to hear.

"John, I want you to marry her. Please do it for ME." Cameron said. "Tell them I left for the future. I will stay out of your life. You need to be protected from - the future. You need to be protected from - ME."

"Cameron, YOU are my wife. YOU are my wife because I love YOU." John said. "Cameron, YOU are my future."

"John, I don't know what to say or do." Cameron said.

"Why not what you always have said and done?" John suggested.

"I love you, John, and you love me." Cameron said.

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me." John said.

John embraced her and they kissed.

"Let's go home and – stay there." John said.

 _'Footloose'_ by _'Kenny Loggins'_ , played on the radio as John drove.


	273. I Have

Chapter 273

** I Have **

* * *

Cameron knew she'd been played. John played his hand well, this is one thing she hadn't seen coming. Very little ever got past her. This blindsided her. It was all a big surprise to her. Now she hated surprises even more.

"I am very upset you knew what I already did and played this – game, out." Cameron said. "You must be proud of yourself for further humiliating me. Thank you for not doing it in front of everyone."

Cameron thought back on how John humiliated her in front of his family. The things he did and said to her always backing Riley over her. That smirk on his face as he went up the stairs. That look on her face as she understood what _they -_ did.

"I wanted to see how far you would go." John said. "It was done to try to show you what you really feel inside. I know you are hiding it now even. I KNOW IT. I wanted to PROVE to you that you love me. You know I love you."

"And if a time bubble appeared?" Cameron asked.

"Then I knew it would have been something other than your own doing." John said. "I asked Jesse call Sheila and convince her not to initiate a time transfer with your TDE. Only the Jesse in Sheila would make her listen to Jesse, she would not listen to me."

"How did you know that would happen?" Cameron inquired.

"I didn't, but I suspected you would try to pull a 'fast one' to make your scheming, no, manipulation – work." John said. "We tracked you yesterday and saw everything. Did I ever tell you how good you look naked?"

"You may have mentioned it a few times, usually you are too - eager to do other things, rather than - talk." Cameron said. "I have become too predictable."

"Maybe it is because you have pulled stunts like this too many times." John said. "Cameron, I can not, I will not, have sex with your friends while you are still my wife. That is something you must accept."

This left Cameron with only one option. It was the only way to help John.

Cameron looked at John for a long while, then it just slipped out.

"John…." Cameron started. "I want a divorce…."

* * *

Holly was extremely distraught. Her hand was glitching, she started running millions of calculations, she was trying to hang on to sanity. She was losing the battle. Holly did not know how Cameron was able to deal with these - feelings, and still function.

Allison saw Holly was 'melting down'.

Allison tried to find out what was wrong and fix it.

They discussed it.

"No, Holly, I am not marrying John." Allison said.

"But I heard him ask you." Holly said. "I heard you agree."

"Did you?" Allison asked. "Replay what happened. John called me and told me what he suspected and why. I agreed to play along."

John told Allison he wanted to MAKE Cameron see she loved him and wanted to be here with him. Allison didn't want to hurt Cameron like that. She only agreed with the play on words, and not John asking her the marry him and her saying yes to marriage. Especially in FRONT of Cameron. She would only do it her way.

Holly did review it. Her hand stopped glitching. They played her - to play Cameron. Holly did not know if she should be furious or happy. Holly made up her mind right there. This was something she thought about for a long time. The words escaped out of her mouth.

"Allison, I would like to be your wife, and you my wife." Holly said.

Allison looked at her, the expression of joy on her face, filled with confusion.

"Are you asking me to - marry you?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Holly said. "You may bear a child as well for us to raise, together."

"That is a lot to think about…." Allison said. "Married to Metal with a baby."

"No, it is not." Holly said. "You have already thought of it and considered it many times. It is what you really want but your – history with Vanna, prevents you from asking me."

"How can you know that?" Allison asked in amazement. "That is exactly what I have been thinking. It troubles me so much, sometimes I can't sleep."

"You also feel your – obligation to Cameron, to be with John. If you are with John, you want to be his - wife." Holly added.

"That is correct as well." Allison said. "Do you know how much all this troubles me? Are you able to - mind read?"

"No, I am with you every minute of every day and have been for months. I know you now better than you know yourself." Holly said. "Everything you do makes me love you more. When you are asleep I replay _all_ the events of our lives over and over. ALL of them Allison, ALL of them."

"Holly, I do feel obligated to Vanna, we have – a history, we have been together for years." Allison said. "I also feel my obligation to the future and – protecting, John; you know I love both of them."

"I do. I want to make it clear how I feel about you and that I - want you." Holly said. "Even if you choose Vanna or John, or both, I would still like a place in your life. I will protect you and your offspring, as well as care for them and you. I will be whatever you want me to be in your life; your wife, your lover, your mistress, someone to fool around with, a friend. Please, I ask you, No, I BEG you, to not throw me away."

"I don't know what to say about all this Holly." Allison said. "I want ALL of those things. I won't throw you away; you know that, no matter what happens."

"I don't know." Holly said. "Please think of me as well. I am – somebody, too. I – matter as well. I am 'good enough'. Life is about making choices…."

Holly understood Cameron so much better now and her pain as well as her struggles. How did Cameron cope with all this and more? It took all her processing power to not overload, to fight it. Cameron was sent away and replaced - Holly would kill herself before she faced those problems, no wonder Gail chose self termination. It was all so clear now. How did Cameron cope with all this? NO, Really - HOW?

Holly knew that Cameron must be someone special to deal with all this and keep functioning. If anyone ever said anything about the 'stunts' Cameron pulled, she was going to set them straight. Cameron was one of a kind. No wonder Cameron was eternal. Cameron was invincible….

* * *

John rolled his eyes.

"Not this divorce thing again." John said.

"You will not move your life forward with me at your side." Cameron said.

"Cameron, we love each other and we want each other." John said.

"Yes." Cameron replied. "It is my very love for you that means I can not remain in your life."

"So… because you love me, you need to – leave me?" John asked.

Cameron smiled. John finally understood.

"Now you get it. I was afraid I could not make you understand." Cameron said. "It seems so hard for everyone to comprehend for some reason."

It was bewildering to John that the more Cameron loved him, and he her, the more she tried to – escape, no, run away from him.

"I am unwilling to accept that. It may make sense to you, Cameron, but no one else sees it like you do." John said.

"That is because NONE of them have done this before. I HAVE." Cameron said angrily. " **WHY CAN'T ANY OF YOU UNDERSTAND?** "


	274. Believe It Herself

Chapter 274

** Believe It Herself **

* * *

Vanna finished up in the lab, she looked over at the server that once contained - Cameron. She turned off the lights and went out. Where was there to go? What was there to do? She knew she was going to face even more loneliness when she reached her room. Her cell. Maybe she would try to find pleasure with herself. Even that seemed empty and cold.

Vanna returned to her room. It was more like a prison cell now without Allison. Where was her life going? What did life have to offer her anymore? It didn't seem like much. Vanna plopped on the bed, then sat up. The bed she once shared with Allison.

Vanna sat alone wondering. What went wrong? Did it all start when John Henry took her away in the future, from Allison? Was it her falling in love with Cameron in the past, while Allison was falling in love with John in the future? So much happened, but her life seemed to have progressed so little. She was on the path to nowhere. The sad part was, she really didn't care. In her state of depression, nothing really seemed to matter anymore. What was the point? If she would have stayed in her future, she would probably be dead by now. Everyone died young. Game over. Problem solved. Maybe she would have died at the hands of Scavengers. It made her whole body shudder thinking about it, the things they did to her. Allison made her forget much of that. Now without Allison, it all crept back.

She was happy with Jesse and they shared a very satisfying sexual relationship. Vanna missed the deep emotional bond that she shared with Allison. True she'd bonded with Jesse, but it was not the same. The physical aspect was better and more exciting, but the emotional bond was lacking. Vanna knew Jesse needed Gail to satisfy her completely sexually, but Gail lacked the emotional bond Jesse could get from her. Vanna depended on Jesse. Without Allison - she _needed_ Jesse. Jesse craved that.

Vanna understood Allison wanting to have a child and start a family. Allison was living with her family and was - happy. Vanna knew Holly could provide for her and protect her but she did not know if Holly could provide Allison with the emotional bond she would need and want. Maybe there was still a place for everybody in some convoluted arrangement. Isn't that what all THIS was anyway? It seemed to be a menagerie of madness at times.

This was all so confusing and hurtful to think about to Vanna. She just did not know what to do or how to do it.

"Hello, love." Jesse said.

Jesse walked in the room. Vanna felt a flood of relief. Jesse would help her now, guide her, command her and love her. Pleasure, pain and love, the order didn't matter. Jesse was showing her all of them. It was beautiful.

"Jesse, take me and love me, PLEASE." Vanna said. "Take me - hard."

Vanna wanted more pain this time. The pain always made her know she was still - alive. The relationship was expanding to new levels of commitment.

"I've missed you too…." Jesse said, the smile growing on her face, life was good….

* * *

John was trying to figure out the 'I have' part of Cameron's statement.

"What do you mean 'I have'?" John asked.

"John after you – die, I can not function without you. I go back in time to 1999 and replace myself arriving from the future, MY Future, and live my life over again." Cameron said. "I may have done this several times already. I change my power cell each time from my 'new' self."

"You know this? You remember it?" John asked. "Do you know our future as well?"

John was aware Cameron made statements like this before but now she seemed certain. Cameron only 'thought' that before. Now she 'knew' it.

"No, my programming is reset so I don't remember anything. There are encrypted files that can appear at certain – points, in my life." Cameron said. "River and/or Duplicate Cameron are there waiting for me to arrive from this future a day ahead of my arrival from 'My Future'. They reset my chip and I think I just arrived from 'My Future'. They take the arriving 'My Future Self' and store her/me in a secure location."

"So there is a warehouse or bunker somewhere with several deactivated Camerons in it?" John asked. "Is this for sure?"

Cameron seemed so sure about this now.

"Apparently." Cameron said.

That excited John; they would all be Cameron, not duplicates or clones, but actually - her.

"This is unbelievable." John said. "All this drama and mystery for – nothing?"

"Apparently." Cameron said. "I am sorry, John. That must be how I know you need Allison and the girls at your - side. Can you PLEASE start believing me and my concern? I seem to remember more each time I relive my life."

"Am I assassinated because I am with you?" John asked.

"I believe so." Cameron said. "That is why I feel the compulsion to have you with the REAL girls. That is how I saved Future John's life, I believe."

"Is any of this preventable or changeable?" John asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "Maybe it is the same every time. Maybe everything happens the same way again every time. Maybe each time is a new timeline. I do not know. I just don't know."

"Is your chip copied to one of the deactivated versions of you?" John asked. "In other words is there some record of what happens in the future?"

"I don't know." Cameron said. "Maybe River or Duplicate Cameron know, I don't"

"If we can get the TDE to go back in time can we intercept you before you are reprogrammed or deprogrammed in 1999?" John asked.

"John, I have thought about all this. I may not be the one to relive my life. It could be Duplicate Cameron or 'lost in some future Cameron' that relives it." Cameron said. "At some point I must interface or my chip must, with one of them. River insisted I update Duplicate Cameron. I did not want the Duplicate girls to know of the – distance, between Vanna and Allison. I firewalled those files. They were still happy together and going to raise your baby - together."

"So somewhere in a distant future I have a child?" John asked.

"Yes, you will, but you will be dead for several centuries here on Earth, before it is born…." Cameron said.

"This is some really heavy information, Cameron." John said. "I do not think we should tell anyone."

"Will you START listening to me about what needs to be done and why?" Cameron asked. "It is not just all happening in my head. I may be insane, but I am not totally insane."

Cameron thought she was insane before and it was all really happening in her head. Where did those nightmares come from? Were those events from other lifetimes? Did they really happen? Some of them were so terrible. Cameron hoped they were not real events. Now she was afraid they actually happened…. Is that what awaited her in the future? Was that her future?

"Maybe I will, Cameron. I am sorry I doubted you." John said. "Even though it may not seem like it sometimes, you are always trying to help me and do the right thing. At least what you believe is the right thing."

Cameron thought about that and sure hoped so. She was even beginning to believe it herself….

John knew Cameron was trying to do what was programmed into her, or what she thought she was supposed to do. He knew what she wanted and what she was supposed to do, were tearing her apart inside. Somehow they always ended up back together even through all the drama and shenanigans.

John only knew he loved Cameron more than ever.

 _'Honeycomb'_ by _'Jimmie Rodgers'_ , played in the background.


	275. Growing Up

Chapter 275

** Growing Up **

* * *

John really wanted to know what his future would be, if they could stay ahead of Skynet or at least control it. He'd already seen that with him, going into the future, it altered that future for the worse. It was a disaster, but that Skynet hadn't grown as strong as the one from Cameron's future.

John was adamant about Cameron not changing the timeline, now he was trying to see what it would be. Then he would be the one himself altering it. At least John thought some version of Cameron survives to live her life all over again. The question is which one, and at some point if it is a different one, they must interface with HIS Cameron, maybe that only happens in the past when the chip is reset? Was Cameron a Duplicate? Was Cameron a clone? What if she was the tenth clone? What if she was the hundredth clone? What if she wasn't Cameron at all?

Once you start running all the possibilities through ones mind, John saw how it distorts everything. The 'what if' issue pops up and further clouds everything. Does 'tomorrow' ever come? Isn't today, yesterday's tomorrow? What happens when tomorrow never comes?

John realized he could die seven seconds from now or seventy years from now. It was all mind boggling. Cameron at some point would have all the answers. Maybe he should start doing what she was telling him. It was not just all in her mind. She must know some things or why are they persistent enough for her to keep pushing them? That was the trouble. There are no answers to much of this.

Why were the things she was pushing so hard, important to her now? Was Skynet closer than they thought? John would have to check with John Henry and have him double his efforts to search for it and its offshoots. John knew Skynet taking control changed everything, for the worse. John Henry and Cameron's network would be able to prevent as much damage, but billions would still die, the planet would still be wrecked. They would be better able to combat Skynet with the arms caches they stockpiled and the knowledge they possessed going in. Skynet would have a fight on its hands from the start.

John only wanted to know one thing. Did they stop Skynet?

Maybe the real question was - could they stop Skynet?

Did Cameron become Skynet?

* * *

No one talked of Cameron's latest stunt. They knew she completed her mission and saved all of the Duplicate versions of herself and the girls. That was enough for everyone to celebrate, not berate.

Gail was a little upset that Duplicate Jesse hadn't come back with Cameron, but knew why she really stayed in the future. Gail tried to tell herself Duplicate Jesse stayed to not mess with the current timeline. Duplicate Jesse told her of her secret desires and wishes. Gail knew Duplicate Jesse stayed because Cameron, a Cameron, was there – without John…. Gail knew how much Duplicate Jesse and Jesse both loved and wanted Cameron…. Who didn't? Even she did now.

Cameron saw Gail's trepidation and reassured her that, SHE, asked Duplicate Jesse to remain with her Duplicate Friends and River, so as not to disrupt this current timeline. She told Gail she promised John she would not change the timeline or create a new one.

"Gail, I know it is not the same, but you have Jesse back, a Jesse." Cameron said "That is something to cherish. You got your life back. Jesse loves you, both of them."

"You did that for me, Cameron. YOU did it for ME." Gail said. "I am forever grateful to you for that. You gave me back my life with a - Jesse. You saved me and now you saved her."

Gail thought that now would not be the right time to tell Cameron how much she loved her. Thinking that, she couldn't blame Duplicate Jesse at all. She would have made that choice herself. In fact, Gail was going to see if Ally was free tonight, she would - do…. Gail knew Ally could find action whenever she wanted any. Ally liked 'playing Cameron' for the others.

* * *

Cameron received more information from River on her even more improved TDE. Cameron wanted to incorporate the improvements in her TDE, but Cameron was afraid they would end up encrypting hers as well. She asked River about the encryption and River told her she apparently created the encryption file at her request. River also told her, she herself possessed the key to override it, when the proper time would come. Cameron didn't know where to look for that. She thought she'd looked everywhere in her files.

That news was not very comforting to Cameron….

Would that mean they would need the Duplicate girls or Cameron's Duplicate self in the future? Why did River insist they update. What if Duplicate Cameron was really Cameron Prime and Cameron herself was really a Duplicate? Maybe Cameron Prime existed from the LAST transfer, not the first. Did River know this?

Cameron noted she was glitching wildly again. Maybe SHE was a Duplicate.

If Cameron was a Duplicate, then she did not belong at John side. That meant she was an imposter. Isn't that what an infiltration unit is anyway? An Imposter? Cameron knew she was an imposter to John, since the first day she laid eyes on him at school.

Did River know the truth to any of this? If she did would she tell her or tell Her Cameron? Maybe there was no truth to any of this.

* * *

Allison wanted to make sure Holly agreed with her decision. Allison wanted it to be both of their decisions. If Holly said - No, it was - No.

"If you don't want me to, I won't." Allison said.

Holly was holding Summer and was playing with her earlier.

"I can't tell you not to. I enjoy being around these children, Allison. I really do, I can see you do too. Sure Young Allison and Summer can be a handful sometimes but so can you." Holly said. "You know I am incapable of reproduction so if we do start a family, you are the one who has to give birth."

"I am ready, Holly. I want to have a child of my own. I want you at my side to help me raise it." Allison said. "I want you at my side as my - partner."

Allison moved over and was sitting next to Holly, she took Summer from her.

"You can see how beautiful it is." Allison said. "I know you can. You know how much I love you too."

"Vanna or John?" Holly asked. "I will have to - share?"

"I don't know what the future holds. I do know we live in the - now." Allison said. "We don't know what tomorrow will bring or the future. I have promised to be at John's side when I need to be. I KNOW you understand this and WHY. Vanna and John will always be part of my life - our lives."

Holly did not want to share. She wanted Allison for herself, exclusively. She also knew if she did not share or agree to share, Allison would move on - without her. Allison being with Vanna or even Jesse did not worry her. What worried her was Allison in John's bed. Cameron would be there - somewhere. Everyone knew Cameron could take whoever she wanted from anyone. Holly knew Cameron could even take her and she would – go. Maybe Sarah was the only one who could resist Cameron, then again, even that was debatable any more….

Holly knew she was 'growing up' and she did not like it.

 _'I Don't Wanna Grow Up'_ by _'Scarlett Johansson'_ , played in Holly's mind.


	276. Where Are They

Chapter 276

** Where Are They **

* * *

Order was restored and things went back to normal, or as normal as they could be. Cameron didn't even know what normal was anymore. Was there ever a normal? Since she entered John's life what was normal? Maybe normal was her causing some kind of problem. Maybe that is why Future John sent her away, to banish her from creating problems for him….

Cameron wanted to search for any more traces of Skynet or any offshoots or upstarts. Cameron was more determined than ever to stop Skynet. If Skynet never took control, John would not face assassination at the hands of disgruntled Resistance fighters. There wouldn't be any, unless they returned from a future. The girls could live their own lives and John wouldn't need them for - protection.

Cameron was worried about her separating Allison and Vanna. It was her fault Allison and Holly became – partners. Cameron thought she was doing that to better protect Allison – for John. No matter what she did she was going to hurt someone. That seemed to be the story of Cameron's life – hurting those she loved. Cameron realized this is why Future John pushed everyone away, to stop feeling the pain of their deaths. Deaths that he felt responsible for. Cameron knew the guilt she felt over the Duplicate's demise. She even created Metal versions of the girls. Cameron made copies of _their_ programs. Her Metal girls would never die. Even if they were destroyed, Cameron would re-body them, find them a new chassis, even if she needed to go into the future to do it.

Cameron wanted to increase her anti drug campaign. Not only to help finance her projects but because she liked the ability to terminate scum. They would all be future Grays or Scavengers anyway. Cameron realized she was doing it as some strange need inside of her, to take the risk and meet the challenge. It became an obsession, to take her mind off John and what she felt she could not fix. Her urge to terminate, grew very strong. To end a life used to mean nothing to her, now it gave her - pleasure.

Cameron realized if they could prevent Skynet, then there was no need to 'fix' anything. The girls could still be with each other and need not be in John's bed. Then at that point she'd altered everyone's life - for nothing. Not altered - ruined their lives - for nothing.

Allison was ready to become a mother. Cameron wanted Vanna to be at Allison's side with her. That would increase the chance of Vanna also wanting a child. Cameron did not want to hurt Holly. Holly was always faithfully there for her and John as needed, never taking or using what was not hers. Cameron did not know how to fix this. Cameron also knew Jesse would be hurt as well now. Cameron noticed her left hand was glitching wildly.

How can she 'fix' everything? Cameron needed to - hunt. That always calmed her. She would strike often tonight. The thought was already calming her. Someone would pay for her mistakes. Someone NEEDED to pay for her mistakes….

Cameron looked forward to the hunt.

* * *

Sarah was busy with Jan most of the time. John and later Cameron, tried to keep her out of all combat operations since Jan was born. She wanted to do her part but she wanted to be a mother too. Jan would be able to have a little bit more of a stable life growing up at the Resistance base.

The fact she was with Kyle again, even if it was a different version of him, meant everything to her. It was still the same Kyle, only with a slightly different upbringing. What worried her the most was John and Cameron. She was able to see the relationship was strained, but it seemed to be from self inflicted wounds. It was obvious that Cameron wanted, to be with John, but whatever programming that was inside of her, was causing her internal conflict and problems.

Sarah really wondered what Future John did to her.

At least in that future, it wasn't her doing or fault. She was dead then.

* * *

Savannah was feeling different needs and wants as she was maturing. Cameron and Vanna told her it was her hormones changing, as her body started to produce them. She already knew all the scientific events that were occurring or would occur in her body. She was doing college level studies. That wasn't the problem. It was dealing with them that seemed to cause her frustration.

She was watching more and more videos on the internet and - experimenting on herself. Cameron was concerned at some of the things she was viewing. Cameron didn't stop her or restrict her, but suggested that she spend more time doing other things.

Cameron would take her out by herself sometimes and other times with Vanna, to interact with others her age. She did not feel comfortable around them and Cameron made sure no boys ever got near her. That was fine with her, as she preferred the company of other females more anyway.

She would see herself and Vanna, check out and look at the same females when they were out. Vanna never said anything to her about it, but she knew they were the - same.

* * *

Holly was with Allison. She knew it was falling apart. If Allison would not be her wife, it was not going to last. How could it? Holly was unsure if she was 'not good enough' or if it was because she was Metal, that she was 'not good enough'. Either way she was hurting.

"I will do whatever you want or play whatever part you want me to, as long as you do not throw me away." Holly said. "I know of Cameron's pain of being - replaced. I also know self termination is a better option than facing that. Cameron has shared that pain with me and I can not face that on my own."

"I don't want to throw you away or replace you, Holly." Allison said. "I want what would be best for my child, our child. You know I love Vanna and I love you. I am afraid I will not make a good mother. Vanna and I have talked about children for years. I know Duplicate Allison was pregnant and Duplicate Vanna was not. It is possible she is barren because of damage from our future. It would only be right and fair for us to raise the child or children together. How do WE still maintain our relationship and move forward together as well? I don't know. It is all so confusing. I don't know what to do. I really don't."

"I don't either." Holly said. "Please, Allison, don't throw me away."

Holly knew the best she could hope for was to be able to see Allison every now and then and still maintain her duties. The duties she was constructed for, to aid and protect the Resistance. Holly noted her hand was glitching worse now as well. How did Cameron deal with this?

Holly knew Allison was going to replace her or send her away. Holly needed Cameron right now. Cameron would understand. Only Cameron could understand….

* * *

Cameron was worried about the Duplicate Future Cameron that must exist - 'In Some Future'. Where was she at? Were the girls and her safe? Were they in HER Future or elsewhere? Where was Mrs. Weaver at? Were they together? Were they fighting together or against each other?

Would they show back up here at some point? Cameron was preparing herself for the day when she would walk around a corner at the base, and Duplicate 'In Some Future' Cameron, would want to know who the Hell _she_ was….

Cameron informed River that there was most likely a Duplicate copy of herself 'In Some Future' and if River ever was able to contact them to try to help them get back to her time, now. Cameron would have to share - herself with John. She did not know what would happen with the Duplicate girls, that was a whole new problem. Cameron could not help but blame herself for all these problems; she was responsible for ALL of them.

Where was the other Duplicate Cameron?

Why didn't anyone ever listen to her?

Did EVERYONE think so little of her?

* * *

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron Prime Timeline:**

**Events Continue In Chapter 287**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	277. In Some Future

Chapter 277

** In Some Future **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Action continues From Chapter 103**

**Resulting From Events Involving**

**A TDE Malfunction And Temporal Error**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron and the three girls were bouncing through time as the TDE was malfunctioning or being reset. Cameron knew things were not – right.

The time bubble appeared, the arcing and flashing was done.

There was fighting going on all around them.

Plasma rifles fired along with automatic weapons.

The four naked women hunkered down.

"We are in the future." Cameron said.

"Whose?" Vanna asked.

"I don't know yet." Cameron said.

"Nice." Allison said.

"Let me get us some clothes and weapons. There are a lot of dead around here." Cameron said, but not moving. "Everyone wait here together."

Cameron waited. The TDE tried to pull them back for a fraction of a second, but now - nothing.

"Everyone stay here while I look around." Cameron said, moving out.

The weapons fire was slacking off in the background.

Cameron returned with a pile of clothes, some burnt, some with fresh blood.

"I don't think any of us will be looking Tight for awhile." Allison said.

"Not in the future we won't." Vanna said. "At least if you run into the 'future me', you should be able to tell us apart…."

Allison and Jesse both looked as Vanna pulled her pants on, they knew what she meant.

Cameron continued to scout around; when she returned this time she brought weapons as well.

"Any better idea of the time?" Vanna asked.

"Not yet, but I do not think this is a future I have been too." Cameron said. Cameron was clearly upset. "I need to go back…."

"Look, Cameron, we are all here for you." Jesse said. "We all saw her too."

"I need to find A TDE and get us back." Cameron said.

"What if one does not exist in this future?" Vanna asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I need to go back…."

"It was that 'Bitch Whore' Riley, wasn't it?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Cameron finally said. "Some version of her."

"A 'Bitch Whore' is a 'Bitch Whore'." Jesse said, looking at a knife in the pile of weapons Cameron appropriated. Jesse took it for herself.

* * *

Cameron wanted to go back to stop John from pursuing Riley, whatever version that was of her. Right now she was responsible for the girls who followed her into the unknown, in an act of love and support. Her concern for their safety, was helping prevent her from glitching out over - Riley.

Cameron started scouting in larger circles, always promptly returning to the girls. Cameron found some small supplies of food and water, as well as more weapons and clothing on each trip. Cameron scanned the food and water; it was consumable but still contained high levels of pollutants. Cameron was worried what this would do to the girl's reproductive tracts. They already experienced enough toxic exposure in their own future; now add this on top of it. Cameron was more worried than ever she'd made a major mistake. Cameron should have asked one of the girls to stay behind. Cameron KNEW she could have ORDERED one of them to stay, but she wanted it to be their choice. Now in hindsight she wished it would have been Jesse. She saw Jesse look at the knife and knew she was thinking of using it on Riley. Jesse would have claimed John for her own. Jesse would help John be protected - from himself.

Cameron came in low and fast joining the girls again.

"I found a bunker not far from here, I am moving you there for now." Cameron said. "There appears to have been a major battle fought here. There is evidence of Metal fighting Metal. There are dead and weapons everywhere. I don't know why there are not any HK drones flying around. The sky should be full of them in a battle this size."

"Maybe there is a bigger battle being fought elsewhere now." Allison said. "They may have gone there."

"Is this where my Mother is at or is it Future John's Metal?" Vanna asked.

"I don't know yet." Cameron said. "This seems - different. I need to find a TDE."

"What if there isn't one close by?" Allison asked, sorry she did immediately.

They all saw Cameron fighting her glitch.

"I will have to construct one." Cameron said. "I don't know where we can get the power to run it. We may be marooned here, fighting for our lives. I am so sorry."

Cameron was trying to hold it together. She was devastated Riley was alone with John but she needed to keep these girls alive. They'd risked everything to come with her. Now she must protect them at all costs to herself. Cameron knew she made a major mistake. If Cameron could have thrown up, she would have.

Now it was about surviving….

It was most likely Cameron would never see John again. This did not look like any future she ever visited. The Skynet equipment that she'd looked at so far, did not seem as advanced as that from either future she fought in. That was not a good sign, for returning - home.

* * *

Once Cameron moved the girls into the bunker, with the weapons and food she'd collected, she went out on patrol again. She needed to get some intel or a live person. She came across some destroyed Metal, but most of them were missing their heads. The ones that were not, the chips were all pulled. Someone removed them, to keep anyone from getting a look at the chips.

It appeared someone was trying to either glean information or keep anyone else from getting it.

Soon Cameron came across a pile of Terminator heads. Once someone felt secure, they took the time to remove the chips from every one of them. Cameron looked at the faces to see if she recognized any. She did not. She was almost glad she didn't…. It would have bothered her to see the 'heads' of the Terminators she served with in the Resistance.

Cameron did not know if these were Mrs. Weavers Restorators or Skynet Terminators. She'd never seen any of their faces before. Somehow she thought that was not a good thing.

* * *

Cameron set out from the bunker to try to get some answers.

Allison was on watch along with Jesse, Vanna was trying to rest.

"This is useless." Vanna said. "If one of you thinks they can sleep, go ahead, I will take the watch. I can't even relax, let alone sleep."

"We are all pumped full of adrenaline and scared." Jesse said. "I want to remain on alert until Cameron comes back."

"We all do." Allison said.

Vanna got up and looked outside the opening.

Vanna noticed movement in the distance.

"Look, there are two figures moving with a dog." Vanna said.

"Are they Grays or Resistance?" Allison asked.

"How do we tell? The clothes they have on seem to be a jumble of everything." Jesse said. "Just like ours."

The girls all looked at their ripped and blood stained clothing.

"Great, they are coming this way." Vanna said. "We need to hide."

"There is nowhere to hide." Jesse said. "We are trapped in here."

"We can't all hide anyway, the dog will find us. I will distract it." Allison said. "You two try to conceal yourselves and I will talk to them if they come in here. I will try to get them into this corner so you can move in from behind them."

"Do we kill them?" Jesse asked. "I think we should to protect ourselves."

Jesse held her knife in her hand.

"We don't know if they are from the Resistance or not." Vanna said.

"I don't know." Allison said. "I am not sure what to do."

It seemed any choice they were about to make was going to be the wrong choice.


	278. I Have All Day

Chapter 278

** I Have All Day **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron was returning with more weapons and supplies when she saw the figures approaching the bunker where the girls were. Cameron set the items on the ground and broke into a run, hoping to intercept them from reaching the girls. She did not think she was going to make it. It was too far for a clear shot.

Cameron did not know where they came from; she checked this area twice. They must have come up from underground, maybe a tunnel or another bunker. Cameron hoped there were not others. They could be watching her now. Cameron was afraid she was now a moving target. This was falling apart fast. Things always seemed to have a way to do that. Cameron thought it was a pretty safe bet; they were going to be terminated in this future.

Cameron saw there was a dog with them. That most likely meant they were not Metal, unless they were Metal with a Liquid Metal Terminator or the dog was Metal as well. Whatever it was, Cameron needed to be there to protect her friends. These girls risked everything for her, to keep her from being built. They went with her because they loved her. Now look at the mess Cameron put them in. Cameron hoped the men were not Scavengers…. None of the girls needed to go through _that_ again.

Cameron advanced on the men with the plasma rifle that was in the best condition and a couple of plasma grenades.

If they threatened the girls in any way they were going to be terminated. It didn't matter who they were - Grays, Scavengers, or the Resistance. Cameron was going to terminate anyone who got in her way. The only way she was going to be able to function was by setting the girls as her prime directive. Nothing would stop her then, nothing. Cameron did that as she ran. These girls and John were the only things that mattered to her. Cameron loved these girls and they loved her. None of them ever looked down on her, insulted her, threatened her, rejected her, threw her away or – replaced her...

They were there for her. She was going to be there for them.

* * *

Allison saw the men were almost to the entrance. She moved into the center of the bunker ready to draw them closer to her on the far side so Vanna and Jesse could move behind them.

The dog started pulling violently on its leash. The dog wanted to run. It was whining, twisting and turning to try to get away. It chewed at the leash one of the men was holding. It picked up the 'predator' pheromones from Cameron and was afraid. The dog was terrified and was desperately trying to run, to escape. It finally managed to pull free and run off much to the anger of the two figures.

"Come out or we will throw a plasma grenade inside." A voice commanded.

This did not leave the girls many choices.

"I need to go up, you two lay down and pretend you are sick or incapacitated." Allison whispered. "Have your weapons ready."

"Don't hurt me." Allison said loudly, and moved out of the bunker.

They both pointed weapons at her.

"I think she is Metal." The leader said.

"She looks more like a Gray." The other said. "Look how pretty she is. Nobody looks like that around here."

They both knew Scavengers got a hold of every female at some point. They always left their marks behind, on those they let live.

"Is there anyone else in there?" The leader asked.

"No." Allison said. "I am alone, trying to get to a Resistance Camp."

"Where are you from?" The other asked. "There are only Grays and Metal out here now."

Allison did not like the way the man was looking at her. She knew that a 'look' like that, usually led to an – assault.

The leader prepared to throw the plasma grenade inside.

"Wait!" Allison shouted. "I have two friends inside, they are hurt. I can't wake them anymore. They can't move."

"Hands up and move forward." The leader said, forcing Allison forward with a weapon at her spine.

Allison hoped she would be able to play this game. A sick feeling rushed over her as she considered they may be Scavengers. Allison feared for her friend's safety. She sure hoped Vanna and Jesse were ready for whatever happened.

* * *

Cameron saw the dog break free and run off, its tail between its legs. Then she saw Allison come out before one of the figures was about to throw some type of grenade in there. Cameron was angry at herself for letting this happen. She increased her speed, sacrificing stealth. She was going to terminate those men. Cameron no longer cared if she was a target, her friends needed her and they needed her - NOW.

* * *

The other man gave Allison a hard shove, she almost fell.

"Get on your knees and face the wall." The leader commanded.

The other man quickly checked Jesse and Vanna, his hands lingering on their breasts as he searched them. He moved to Allison and did the same. He took and extra moment to squeeze both of Allison's breasts, his hands lingering and hungrily returning for more. Allison turned and slapped him as he fondled her breasts.

"Get your hands off me you, creep." Allison said, standing, facing him. "I won't let you touch me like that again."

Their weapons trained on her.

"You will have to kill me before you touch me like that again." Allison said, steaming. Hoping Jesse and Vanna made their play.

"Joe, back off, we're not Scavengers." The leader said. "Sorry, for that. I am Sergeant Collins."

"Let me check on my friends, they are ill." Allison said, brushing past the men.

Allison went to check on Vanna and Jesse, both still lying unmoving. Allison could feel they both pointed weapons at them, ready to fire.

"What's wrong with them? Can we move them?" Sergeant Collins asked.

"They are sick, that is all I know." Allison said, hoping Cameron would come back, relieved to see her moving behind the two men.

Cameron considered killing both men as she entered. They looked like Resistance fighters; she heard what one did to Allison.

"Is there a problem?" Cameron asked.

Both men spun around.

Cameron stood there with a plasma rife ready to fire.

Allison and the girls disarmed the men.

"No problem." Sergeant Collins said, sizing Cameron up. He knew she was serious.

"If you have a problem with my sister, then you have a problem with me." Cameron said.

Both the men were aware Allison looked good, but her 'sister' was even - better somehow.

"That bastard felt us all up." Vanna said.

"I was just searching you." Joe said.

"Then why do we still have these weapons we are holding?" Jesse asked. "Squeezing my norks is not a search. We almost killed you."

"Look this is all a misunderstanding let's not escalate anything." Sergeant Collins said.

"You two keep watch." Cameron said to Vanna and Allison. "Someone else may show up."

They took rifles and went to watch and be on the lookout.

"We are going to have a – talk, with these two fine gentlemen." Cameron said, indicating Jesse's knife.

Jesse smiled.

"Something tells me they are going to be quite - talkative." Cameron said.

"I know they are, especially that one." Jesse said, indicating 'Joe'. "Let's see how he likes getting – handled, for what may be his - last time - as a man."

Allison wanted to tell Jesse to hurt the one man who assaulted her. Allison wanted Jesse to hurt him where, and in a way, he would never forget…. Jesse told her of past events where she'd done that to men….

"Well?" Cameron asked, waiting. "I have all day, you don't…."

Jesse looked at Allison and Allison nodded back to Jesse.

Jesse smiled….


	279. Not Good

Chapter 279

** Not Good **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The two men filled Cameron in on operations and all the local activity. They apparently did not want to meet Jesse's knife. Jesse WANTED to use her knife too. They could both tell, especially 'Joe'. The men were very talkative…. There was plenty of activity in this sector. Skynet was in control.

This Resistance seemed weak and unorganized. It seemed the center of any effective resistance emanated out of the Los Angeles area. That is where the big push against Skynet came from recently. Cameron knew that is where they needed to go. There was no apparent way to get there. There was nothing but Skynet controlled territory between them and Los Angles, with a few pockets of the Resistance scatter around, very few. The trip was possible but would take weeks, if they even survived. There were Scavengers out there too. Skynet seemed to give them a 'pass' on most occasions. They were able to hurt the Resistance for them.

Cameron asked the men if they'd ever seen any of them before and they said, no. Cameron didn't know if that was good or bad. They said anyone who looked like her would be hard to forget.

The people in charge of the local Resistance were names unknown to Cameron. She wanted to ask about John Connor or Mrs. Weaver specifically but did not want the names out there, yet. She would wait for someone higher up or some type of computer access or infiltration into a Skynet facility. This was not Cameron's future, but this is where Mrs. Weaver apparently was. The Metal fighting Metal seemed to come out of nowhere they told her, there was a female General leading them. Cameron asked if they knew her description, they did not. Cameron knew Mrs. Weaver could look like whoever she wanted, when she wanted.

Cameron was informed there were two groups of Terminators fighting each other. One group known as the Restorators was working with the Resistance against Skynet. The two men were not well informed. They did not like Metal – any Metal. They seemed bothered that there was Metal helping them.

"We will take you to our camp." The Sergeant said.

Cameron looked at both of the men.

"You tell us where it is and maybe we will come visit." Cameron said. "That is not the direction we are going."

Cameron did not trust everything they told her and how they would feel about 'Friendly Metal' – her. She would rather scout out things better and see for herself what was what. They may have ways to check to see if she was Metal if she entered their complex. They would most likely think she was Skynet Metal.

Cameron gave the men back their weapons and some of the supplies she gathered. The men thanked her and apologized. She sent the men off and led the girls away from where they'd been. Cameron retrieved the supplies she abandoned to come to the girls aid.

"I don't like them." Vanna said.

"We were almost…." Allison started but did not finish.

"They did not tell us the truth about everything." Cameron said, seeing how upset Allison was. "Maybe I should go back and terminate them."

Cameron looked in the direction the men went.

"Is that how we want to start out?" Vanna asked. "So when and where are we?"

"I don't know the when yet. It is between 2025 and 2030, as best as I can tell. I need to see the stars. They said this is the San Diego area. We need to get to the Los Angeles area and it is unsafe to do so on foot." Cameron said. "I think that may be where Mrs. Weaver is at because of the Metal fighting Metal."

"I hope so. How many female Generals are there with a force of Metal?" Vanna asked. "I hope she can help us."

"I hope they have a TDE here somewhere. I want to get back to John." Cameron said. "I have made a big mistake coming here and endangering all of you. Now I have less than nothing. I NEED to get back."

The fact Mrs. Weaver was still here and NOT in her future, made Cameron think there was no TDE or no power source to run it.

The girls all tried to console each other and reassure Cameron they were all there by choice. Cameron wished none of them were here. Riley was alone with John and they didn't have a way home yet. Cameron pictured John picking up with Riley right where they had left off, a trip to the bedroom…. ANOTHER trip.

Cameron looked for a more secure location the hide the girls for now. Once Cameron found a more secluded location, she would then go scout out the camp, on her return she would try to get whatever information she could on Skynet.

None of this looked good for her or any of them. Cameron only hoped she could keep them all alive. Getting back was going to be secondary at this point. Staying alive was going to be the main goal. Cameron having thought about John perusing Riley, switched her prime directive again. Cameron placed the girls before John, at least until they got back…. THAT now changed - everything.

IF they got back…

* * *

Cameron intercepted the two men as they made it back to their camp. It appeared to be underground. Cameron could not see a way in, but knew usually there were several ways out in an emergency.

Cameron saw the dogs at the entrance. That would be a problem. They were fearful of her, not the violent barking when they detected Metal, but a fear of meeting a deadly predator, the instinct to run, not attack or fight.

Cameron would wait and watch and see what turned up. The girls should be safe where she hid them. Maybe she could intercept a patrol returning to see if they used an alternate entrance. Cameron waited and watched.

Cameron soon spotted another patrol returning, then another one. These people were not very careful. They seemed to have little training and poor leadership.

In the distance Cameron could hear an HK drone flying a search pattern, it grew increasing louder. She needed to find a better hiding spot or it would pick her up. It would take her as an 'unfriendly' most likely.

Cameron started to move away. As she did, she noted a second drone also appeared. Most likely they picked up one of the returning patrols or another one attempting to return.

Cameron stealthy moved her location. She saw two figures run to a new hiding spot in the distance. One of the HK drones moved to intercept. Cameron saw a clear shot at it, as it hovered near the two figures. She aimed her plasma rifle and fired. The HK drone was hit in one engine and wobbled violently. She fired a second time and it lost power and crashed. There was a tearing of metal sound but no secondary explosion. It was a pile of junk on the ground now. Smoke pouring out of it.

The other drone came to investigate. Cameron did the same thing again and it too crashed into the ground, again not exploding. Cameron tried to disable them so she could try to get a look at their chips and communication abilities. Cameron wanted to get as much information as she could. If she could get to a Skynet base, she knew that would be her best chance at finding a TDE.

Cameron waited and then advanced forward to where the two figures she spotted were last at. They were still huddled there, both too frightened to even know they should have been killed, but were saved by the unknown fighter - her.

More Metal would soon come. It always did.

Cameron approached them as they shook in fear and extended her hand out to them.

"Come with me, if you want to live." Cameron said to them.


	280. Is That True

Chapter 280

** Is That True **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron listened and searched for any addition Skynet threats. She wanted to make sure there were no more HK drones in the area or Terminators on the ground advancing toward them. There was no clanking of the HK Treads or HK Tracks that often accompanied Terminators on a search and destroy mission. Those tracked weapons were deadly and packed a lot of firepower. It looked clear for now.

Cameron quickly moved the scared people from where they were hiding. She knew she needed to move them, in case their location was sent back to a Skynet base.

"That was amazing. I thought we were dead." One said. "Who are you?"

"The person that just saved you, a friend." Cameron said. "Let's go, I want to check the HK drones."

"You just knocked down two HK drones - by yourself." The other one said. "That's impossible."

Cameron briefly wanted to ask if it was impossible, how did she just do it, but refrained.

"I must be a lucky shot." Cameron said. "We need to get out of here now. More Metal will come. Is there another entrance to your complex?"

"How do you know about our complex?" One asked.

"I have been watching for awhile." Cameron said. "I know you were headed for the main entrance when you were intercepted. It is unsafe to use that approach for now, it is too exposed. If more HK drones arrive, that is where they will head first, to where the others were searching."

"There is an emergency exit around the bend in the road." The other said. "We can try to enter there."

"We need to get there fast." Cameron said. "They will send more Metal to investigate. They always do."

Cameron moved to the nearest downed HK drone and removed its chip, she stopped at the second one as they moved on and did the same. She looked over the damaged weapons and designs. These could be modified in the field for independent control. Cameron knew if she could get one and reprogram it, she could ride on it and control it. Everything looked like early Skynet designs that she'd seen so far. These were all primitive designs…. That was not a good sign for getting back, but a good sign for - survival.

"What are you doing?" One asked.

"I am trying to gather information." Cameron said. "It will also prevent anyone from seeing what happened to them when they investigate. They were close to pinpointing your complex. In case you don't know, you two were zeroed."

"We know." One said. "Thank you, for saving our lives."

"One hand washes the other." Cameron said. "Let's go."

Cameron did not want to be spotted as Metal, by the Resistance or Skynet. This was going to be chancy anyway. Cameron realized she may have to fight her way out.

* * *

The three girls were hunkered down. Cameron gave them some food, water and weapons, while she went out to gather intel. Hopefully this location was more secure than the last one. Cameron made sure it was.

"Cameron is right, this was a mistake." Allison said.

"Maybe so, but we are here now." Jesse said.

"We will have to get along until Cameron can get us back." Vanna said.

"What if she can't?" Allison asked.

"We all knew the risks." Jesse said.

"This is looking like a one way ticket." Vanna said.

'With a short ride.' Jesse wanted to add, but said nothing.

"If this is a different future, then Cameron should not be able to prevent Her Allison from being captured and she won't try to self terminate or be deactivated. Isn't that why we are here in the first place, to protect Cameron?" Vanna asked. "I came to save Cameron."

"Yes." Allison said.

"We all did." Jesse said.

"I will do whatever I have to; to make sure Cameron is not terminated." Vanna said.

"That is why we all here." Allison said. "We are all back where we belong, the future, not the past."

"We will all trade our own life for hers." Jesse said.

"Let's be quiet and keep a lookout." Vanna said, worried, she was afraid it would come to that.

Vanna shuddered at the thought of Scavengers getting a hold of her, again.

Jesse checked her weapons; she was thinking the same thing as Vanna. She did not plan on falling into the hands of Scavengers again….

Jesse and Vanna exchanged glum and knowing looks….

The both absentmindedly touched their scars. They knew the physical wounds healed with a scar. The mental wounds never seemed to heal. They only festered and bled. Animals were not even treated - that way.

* * *

Cameron and the two inexperienced Resistance fighters moved toward the alternate entrance. She gave them tips on moving and observing as they went along. They seemed impressed with her knowledge and skill. Cameron told them she had done this for many years in another area. They wanted to know why she was there now. She told them she needed to try to reunite with some family members in the Los Angeles area. They told her it was unsafe for a female to be traveling alone. Skynet Metal was everywhere. There were Scavengers all around the area too. Many of the females disappeared, one by one. The ones whose bodies they found were, horribly brutalized and mutilated.

They reached the emergency exit. They were challenged by two guards and finally let in after the two Resistance fighters Cameron rescued, convinced the others she helped them. The two guards saw the two HK drones go down; surprised one female did it - alone.

"Do you have equipment I can use to look at the chips from the HK drones?" Cameron asked.

"We may or may not, we don't know you." A gruff man told her.

"There is nothing to know other than we are on the same side." Cameron said. "Ask these two people. I saved them and disabled two HK drones in the process. Your people saw it."

Cameron made up a story based on her past future experiences and they bought it. She finally got some computer access and tried to find out what she could. She was looking for the closest Skynet facility so she could infiltrate it. She hoped there was a TDE. If not, they would have to make their way to the Los Angeles area. That did not sound promising at all.

Cameron heard some more figures approaching. She was glad she kept her plasma rifle close.

"That's the Bitch…."

Cameron did not need to turn around to know who that was. Cameron glanced at her plasma rifle. It was where she could grab it. It was charged.

"Well, she saved our bacon." One of the two she just saved, said to 'Joe'.

"She threatened me." Joe said.

Cameron turned around and faced him, her hand touching her plasma rifle.

"Look, you acted like a Scavenger the way you – touched my sister." Cameron said. "You did not have to touch her private parts, the way you did."

"I was just searching them." Joe said.

"Squeezing and fondling a female's breasts is not a – search." Cameron said. "It is a sexual assault."

"Is that true?" A voice of authority asked.

Cameron explained what happened and mentioned that they also gave the two men some of their supplies and weapons as a good will gesture. She then recounted her downing the two HK drones and saving two other people.

Cameron did not care for these people, or they her. She found what she was looking for, the location of a Skynet facility, she obtained the coordinates. She looked at a map and knew where to go. It was where the two HK drones were based. It was a start….

"I need to go back for my sister and friends." Cameron said.

"You're not going anywhere…."


	281. Relax

Chapter 281

** Relax **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"You're not going anywhere." The voice of authority said.

Cameron hoped not to get into a confrontation with the Resistance. She was not about to let anyone stand in her way to get back home. She would terminate anyone she needed to, Metal or Human, to protect her friends and get back to John. It did not matter how many she would have to terminate. Her hand closed on her plasma rifle…. Her friends came first.

Cameron was ready to spring into action. The next words would determine if these people lived or died. They were literally a word or two away from death. Cameron calculated where all her targets were and which threats to neutralize first. She was ready to act.

"Excuse me?" Cameron asked, ready to strike.

"You're not going anywhere, until I can thank you for saving two of my men and helping two others." The voice of authority said. "That was fantastic work. I wish you would join us."

Cameron faced the new voice.

"You're welcome." Cameron said. "I have my – family, waiting for me to return. I need to go before they start to worry."

"It is not safe out there. There are Scavengers and Metal everywhere. Where are you trying to go?" The voice of authority asked.

"I need to get to Los Angeles." Cameron said. "I have family I need to be reunited with."

"That is going to be all but impossible, unless you are taken prisoner by Skynet." The voice of authority said.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"Here is the problem…." The voice of authority said.

Cameron listened and saw her chances of success fall even more.

This entire endeavor a mistake.

What was worse, there was no apparent way to resolve any of it.

* * *

The girls began to worry. Cameron hadn't returned. It did not look good.

"Cameron has been gone too long." Allison said. "I need to go look for her."

"You can't go out there." Vanna said. "You don't know what is happening; besides Cameron told us to wait here."

"She did all but block the entrance to this place from the outside." Jesse said. "No one can get to us, but we can get out if we need to."

"We need to." Allison said. "Cameron is missing. I am worried about her."

"If Cameron is missing, what do you think will happen to us?" Vanna asked. "We don't want to get picked up by Skynet or even worse – Scavengers."

Jesse and Vanna traded glum looks over the last part. Both of them were heavily abused and assaulted by Scavengers in the worst ways, more than once….

"It is a risk I am going to have to take." Allison said.

"NO!" Vanna said. "I will not allow it."

"But…." Allison started.

"No, Allison. Cameron will return, she can handle anything, you know that." Vanna said. "I will not be taken alive by Scavengers again…."

There was along pause as everyone reflected on what Vanna just - said.

"I won't let them take you alive either Allison…." Vanna added.

Allison saw Vanna was serious. She knew for Vanna to kill her, it would be an act of love, rather than have the Scavengers savage her, until she died.

"She is right, love. I won't either." Jesse said. "They can have my dead body, but never again while I am alive…. I swear it."

"Remember to save the last round for yourself." Vanna said, she was not joking.

Allison thought of the horrible things done to her two friends. The scars in their minds, were a million times worse than the scars on their bodies.

"OK, I will wait a little longer." Allison said. "If she is not back in two hours, I am going to look for her. It is something I HAVE to do."

Allison knew the danger involved but she couldn't abandon Cameron to the unknown.

"Then we all go together." Jesse said. "I won't let Scavengers take either one of you – alive. I promise."

The girls all waited in silence, each seeing their worst fears coming true. Each one pictured life in a Skynet work camp where they would be worked to death. The other choice was having their bodies savaged by Scavengers until they were mutilated and dead. Either way both stories ended the say way - death.

A shot to the head would be a merciful end, over a torturous one.

* * *

The Resistance reluctantly let Cameron depart. Everyone thought it was the last they would see of her. They offered to give her an escort part of the way, but she turned them down. She did not want to endanger them or have them find out she was Metal.

Cameron headed back to where the girls were. She spotted another HK drone flying around the area she brought the other two HK drones down at. She thought of adding a third one to the 'scrap pile' but decided against it. It would only bring more Metal.

Cameron made sure she was not being followed or observed by anyone. There'd been two from the Resistance bunker following her, but she lost them in no time. When they saw the HK drone, they turned back. Cameron knew they'd 'written her off'…. They knew there was no way forward for her. It was time to cut their losses.

Cameron was in the Wastelands - alone.

* * *

The girls waited, each wondering what was going to happen. They were all here for Cameron. Cameron needed them in her time of distress. None of them hesitated to go with her, to try and help her. Each wanted to try to prevent her from being terminated or self terminating. They all cared for her and loved her. They knew sacrifice was the true expression of love. They all thought they were going to end up sacrificing themselves at this point, for each other.

Allison was on watch. She thought she saw Cameron returning several times but there was nothing there. This time there was.

Allison noted movement in the distance.

"Someone is coming." Allison whispered.

Vanna and Jesse pickup their weapons and silently got ready.

Cameron heard Allison whisper to the other two and knew they were getting ready to fire.

"Relax." Cameron said. "It's me."

Cameron moved the obstruction and replaced it behind her. A few minutes later an HK drone flew by and lingered, then flew off.

Cameron was afraid it would come back, but it didn't.

Cameron briefed the girls on the situation. Cameron wanted to get to the Skynet facility to see if they possessed a TDE. If not, she wanted to try to commandeer a Skynet transport. It seemed to be the only way to get to Los Angeles.

Cameron collected enough undamaged Skynet clothing to pose as a Skynet Terminator. She would act like she was taking the girls in as prisoners, for work camp duty, if it came to that.

Cameron hoped to be a little more clandestine than that, if possible. Cameron decided to cover all the bases. A few back up plans might come in handy.

"Cameron, what are our chances?" Allison asked.

"Slim to none." Cameron said. "At best."

"No word on my mother?" Vanna asked.

"None, other than what we were told before." Cameron said. "There was no mention of her type of Terminator and I did not ask. I did not want anyone getting suspicious of me, more than they already were."

Cameron was worried she would have to kill some Resistance members.

"Did you almost have to kill them?" Jesse asked. "Would you have?"

"I will terminate anyone who threatens you, or tries to prevent us, from getting back to John." Cameron said. "I have to get back to John and I am bringing you three with me. It is my sole function to protect you three and return you back to where we came from."

Allison reflected that they all came from the future, different futures….


	282. Friendlies

Chapter 282

** Friendlies **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron made sure the girls were as safe and secure as they could be. She was able to collect some more food and water along the way back, from some of the dead Grays when she obtained her Skynet uniform. It was not much, but something to start with.

Once she was as sure, she headed out to infiltrate the Skynet facility. She'd hidden the girls away with supplies and told them not to move for at least two days if she was not back soon. Cameron MADE them promise to wait the two days. If Cameron did not return they were to attempt to make their way back to the Resistance complex.

Cameron obtained a couple of sets of communications gear from some of the terminated Terminators. Cameron altered the frequency. She wrote down a random list of times for the girls to turn it on. It was only at those specific times Cameron would transmit. She would use Bob's voice. She told them to never turn it on otherwise. The communication units showed the time.

Cameron slowly worked her way toward the Skynet facility. She didn't have any idea what awaited her or what would happen. Everything was an unknown. Cameron knew she may be terminated as soon as she was spotted. It was a risk she needed to take, to see if there was a TDE.

Cameron closed up on some Skynet Metal. She was ready to make her move. Cameron obtained a complete Skynet uniform on her various forays. She lagged behind a returning patrol and entered the facility. So far no alarms were sounded or raised. She blended in better than she thought would happen. Even the Metal here was sloppy. Skynet was too confidant in all of its victories. Maybe they figure nobody in their right mind would try to sneak into a Skynet facility.

Cameron checked everything out and noted where everything was. She didn't want to seem out of place.

There were Grays working around the facility, as well as Resistance prisoners at work in various dangerous jobs. They would be worked to death or until the toxins killed them. Skynet Metal did not care. Other prisoners would have to move the contaminated bodies away.

Cameron saw a Terminator looking at her.

The Terminator approached her. Cameron was ready to bolt.

"Why are you away from your post?" The Terminator asked her.

"I need to get some more prisoners. The ones I was supervising have all terminated." Cameron said. "They were cleaning toxic chemicals."

Cameron carried no weapon currently, since most of the Terminators did not either as they went about their tasks. She stored hers when the others did, to blend in.

"A new batch will be arriving soon. There is a transport on its way from Los Angeles." The Terminator told her.

"Which landing area should I wait at?" Cameron asked. "I can not delay."

"The one on the east side of this facility." The Terminator told her.

"Affirmative." Cameron replied and headed in that direction.

The blank look on her face an old familiar one, it disturbed her so, to have it again. Cameron found it hard to believe, she once looked like that all the time. She wondered if that was why they hated her so much at first.

Cameron wanted to commandeer that transport. This was going to be tricky. Cameron knew she needed to get 'help'. She thought of a way to do that.

Several HK drones were parked around the area. Cameron went and sabotaged all of them. They should malfunction less than a minute into flight. Cameron did that so they would crash in flight, rather than not lift off and be repaired.

Cameron looked around the area, without trying to look like she was looking. There was some type of test area that was heavily guarded. That area would need further inspection.

She followed behind two Terminators taking in a group of prisoners. One of the prisoners tried to run. Cameron moved in and grabbed him, putting him in a choke hold, then carried him in after the others. His body thrashing and struggling.

'The girls and John'. Cameron needed to keep telling herself. She could not worry about anyone else now. 'The girls and John'. 'The girls and John'. 'The girls and John'….

It was a cloning facility where Terminators were copied after specific humans. They received a sheath that was made from the DNA of the individual. They were making specific infiltration units here. Much as she'd been created from Allison. It sickened Cameron to even think this place existed.

Cameron collected several chips from Terminators she'd deactivated or found terminated already, on her scouting mission. She was able to modify some electrical equipment to interface with her neck port. She proceeded to erase the chips and copy her program on to three of them. She was just starting on a fourth, when trouble arrived.

"What are you doing?" A Gray asked her.

She was so busy working; she didn't see where they came from.

Cameron looked quickly around. Cameron reached over and snapped his neck and hid him behind some equipment.

She quickly removed the three chips and the fourth one she just started.

Cameron removed a live power cable from the back of the machinery where the Gray was hidden. Cameron could feel the energy surging through the wire. She didn't have a Taser, so this would have to do. She used one before on a Terminator, to shock him offline.

Cameron went and found the closest female Terminator and called her over. Cameron showed her the downed Gray. When the female Terminator bent over to check on him, Cameron shocked her. Cameron quickly removed her chip and replaced it with a copy of hers. While she waited for her clone to reboot, she went and found another female Terminator and did the same thing, twice more. Now there were three clones of her with a copy of her chip, all with different appearances. There were now four 'Cameron program' Terminators.

Cameron searched further. There was no TDE at this location.

Two HK drones were returning. Several Terminators arrived to rearm them. After they were done, Cameron sabotaged those HK drones as well.

Several other Terminators arrived waiting for the transport, to collect prisoners.

The transport came into view less than thirty seconds later and landed. It was a medium size one. It would work for what Cameron wanted. The only drawback was, it was unarmed.

Cameron watched as the prisoners were taken off. Most of them were men; there were only a few women and one girl.

Cameron entered the transport and removed some electrical components so it could not take back off. She could easily fix the problem and commandeer it when she needed it.

Cameron saw the females being pulled away from the men. Maybe she could help them.

"I need small bodies for my work detail." Cameron said. "I am talking these female prisoners."

Cameron was disturbed by the torn and ripped clothing they wore….

Cameron took the women and the girl. They were all very frightened and crying. Cameron was with her three clones.

Cameron looked around and spoke to the females.

"If you want to live, come with me." Cameron said.

The women looked up and the crying stopped.

"Who are you?" A young woman asked.

"A friend." Cameron said. "I have some other female – detainees, I need to retrieve."

"Are you a Restorator?" The girl asked.

Cameron knew of Mrs. Weaver's force of Terminators - Restorators.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I am here to help you. These three – females, will assist you, they are - me…, with me."

Cameron explained to her three clones what she needed them to do….

Cameron left her three clones there and departed to get Allison, Jesse and Vanna ready to be picked up.

Cameron was afraid she would be challenged on the way out, but she was not.

There was another patrol heading out and she followed behind them, soon slipping away from them.

Cameron knew that her clones would be able to pull everything off. They were all her at this point, only with a different sheath or appearance. They all ran her program, and her program was - her.

Cameron knew she needed to hurry to make the rendezvous.


	283. Let's Go

Chapter 283

** Let's Go **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The girls waited with worry and anticipation. It was the uncertainty and not knowing that was the worst. They didn't know what happened to Cameron. They didn't know what would happen to them.

Allison was on watch. She thought she saw some movement.

"Someone is coming." Allison said.

All three girls readied their plasma weapons that Cameron provided them with. Cameron wanted them to be able to fight against anything that threatened or attacked them, Human or Metal – any kind of Metal.

The girls were ready to rock….

"It's Cameron." Jesse said, somewhat relieved.

Cameron developed a challenge phrase to be used in case Liquid Metal replaced her – or them. A 'code' word would be spoken requiring the proper response.

"Halt." Vanna said. " _Mother_?"

" _Red Devil._ " Cameron replied.

Cameron removed the obstruction to their hiding area and entered.

"There will be transportation here for us shortly." Cameron said. "Get ready to move out."

Cameron filled them in on what happened so far. The girls were shocked to learn there were three more of 'Cameron' now, even though they would look different. Cameron explained to them she was her program, not her chassis or sheath. Cameron knew some people could have trouble with this concept…. John seemed to be the biggest one. If the girls were not now her prime directive now, that would have bothered her more.

"Each one is identical to me, we only appear different." Cameron said. "If anything happens to me, there are still three more of me, even if I look different. It is still me."

The girls thought it might take some getting used to.

Jesse did point out that there were three of them as well.

That fact hadn't been lost on Cameron.

Cameron worried if there were three more of her, they would end up fighting over John at some later date. She would assign one to each of the girls and have that clone change their 'prime directive' to that specific girl. Cameron would have them firewall all files related to John and any 'activities' that Cameron and John may have – shared.

"Each one of us is expendable, including me" Cameron said. "It is my goal to return all of you home. One of 'me' should survive. Even if my appearance is different, that one will still be me…."

The girls thought that sounded grim.

* * *

The three cloned Cameron Terminators, loaded the females prisoners back onto the transport and restored the electrical system Cameron disabled earlier. So far no one raised the alarm. One of the clones collected some plasma rifles.

One of the clones entered the flight compartment and disabled all non 'hands on' control of the aircraft. Once the female prisoners were secure aboard, it was time to go. They lifted off and headed for where Cameron instructed them to go and land. They knew everything she did, at this point, so they knew where the girls were waiting.

The females prisoners huddled together afraid of what would happen. One of the clones assured them they would soon be free. They were apprehensive, but didn't want to end up in a Skynet work camp, or worse, a Scavenger camp - again. All of them spent time in one, including the girl.

* * *

Cameron and the girls waited. If everything went smoothly the transport would be arriving shortly.

As they waited each of them worried over what the future would bring. None of them thought they would be going home any time soon, they also knew they might never return. That seemed more likely as time went on.

The troubled silence was soon broken.

"I hear it coming." Cameron said.

Soon the girls heard it too.

The very sound of it was frightening. Whenever they heard that sound in the past, it had been HK drones, and death followed with them. This transport was even louder.

The transport touched down and Cameron went forward to make sure all was as it should be. Cameron went up the ramp and saw the huddled females, still in fear and two of her clones. The third clone was piloting the transport.

Cameron motioned for the girls to come forward and they did, getting on board. As soon as they were in, Cameron gave the signal to lift off as the ramp was closing.

The three girls went to console the females and calm them, telling them they were safe now. They said Cameron was watching over them as well. Allison talked to the younger girl while Jesse and Vanna spoke with the women.

Cameron moved up and took the controls of the transport. She was flying at about twenty feet off the ground, at the maximum speed the transport would go. She hoped to cut any radar signature that they would generate, as well as pass quickly over any ground installations before anyone could act or react. The transponder was disabled as well as any GPS devices.

Allison moved up to the cockpit. She was amazed at the controls and Cameron's ability.

"Do you know where you are going?" Allison asked.

"I know where I want to go. I don't know what we will find when we get there. At some point we are going to get shot at by either the Resistance or Skynet. We can't be lucky forever." Cameron said. "This thing has no defensive or offensive armament."

Allison thought about that problem for a short while, something clicked in her memory.

"Open the ramp part way and two of your clones can act as 'tail gunners'. I remember seeing a movie Derek watched. There were bombers with tail guns. It is most likely the HK drones would attack from a pursuit mode, at least at first anyway." Allison said. "They won't be expecting to be shot at."

"Go tell two of them to do it." Cameron said. "Excellent idea."

Allison left to pass the word. She sure hoped the clones were as good a shot as Cameron, then again, they should be, they were - 'Cameron'.

* * *

Cameron continued her low altitude high speed run. Cameron could hear bullets striking the craft from time to time. Once they took a plasma hit that burned a hole in the side of the transport. The third clone was now there as a 'door gunner' with her plasma rifle.

Jesse suggested they could blow a hole in the other side and she could man it as well. Cameron did not want to do that yet. Cameron was afraid they would end up with more holes without trying. Cameron hoped none of the hits would disable the transport.

Cameron flew on, trying to avoid any place that looked like someone would be at, waiting for them. Cameron pushed the speed a little more.

* * *

One of the clones indicated to Allison that an HK drone was approaching from behind them.

"There is an HK drone coming up on our tail." Allison said to the third clone at the hole in the side.

The third clone joined the other two at the partially lowered ramp.

Jesse moved in to fill her spot at the hole in the side of the transport.

"We will all fire at the same time." The clone in the middle said. She looked at the clone on each side of her. "You take the port engine and you take the starboard engine. I will go for the control center."

The three clones fired simultaneously and the HK drone went down in an instant.

"Next time there will be more." One clone said.

Cameron immediately switched directions and headed for the coast. Once she picked up the beach she dropped to ten feet above the water. The engine temperatures were rapidly reaching the redline, as Cameron flew on at full throttle. She needed to get as close to Los Angeles as possible, before this transport was disabled or shot down….


	284. Red Line

Chapter 284

** Red Line **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Vanna came up to the cockpit. She was worried about Cameron and everyone else too. She was wondering what problems were going to be created, having three more 'Camerons'. What nightmare was going turn into down the road?

"How should we address your clones, Cameron? They are all identical copies of your program right?" Vanna asked. "Theoretically, they are all – you. Should we call them One, Two and Three for now?"

"Yes, I needed help the fastest way I could get it. Copying my chip was the fastest way. It is a good thing I have the neck port." Cameron said. "I don't know what to call them yet. I do know that later on it will cause a problem. I have found I can be a real Bitch, it will cause a bigger problem when there is more than one of me, especially since they are female, it will be worse if I Resequence them with Allison's DNA."

Cameron reflected on 'Cameron Jim' and 'Cameron Bob'. Cameron knew if they would have been in female bodies, they would have fought for John.

Vanna thought that would be kind of Hot. There were three of them and three of the clones….

"I remember the bickering with the 'Cameron Bob' and 'Cameron Jim'." Vanna said.

"Yes. 'Me, myself and I', don't remind me." Cameron said. "Now there are three more of me. It will turn into a Bitchfest at some point. There is a high probability we will not all survive. With four of me, my survival is less important. Make sure the chip is destroyed in any of them that fall, if it can't be removed quickly or safely. That includes me."

"You mean - blow their head apart." Vanna said. "I don't think I could do that to you, Cameron."

"Yes. You may have to, Vanna." Cameron said. "They can not get to John or know of him. There is too much information on my chip to fall into Skynet's hands. This isn't about me. It is about the survival of mankind. This is a different timeline. They can never find out about my timeline."

Cameron did not want to endanger John or Future John.

"I will pass the word. I take it your clones already know?" Vanna asked. "How far are we from where you think you want to go?"

"My clones know - they are me. We still have fifty one miles to go until we reach Long Beach. Then I am going to cut up the LA River channel and head inland." Cameron said. "That is, if we don't get intercepted again or shot down. I am trying to stay off any radar or monitoring devices anyone has. Right now all they can do is get a visual for a short while or hear us at this altitude."

Allison came up to see what was happening

"You look pretty glum." Vanna said.

"I was talking with the - passengers." Allison said. "They started opening up to me, filling me in. Skynet Metal picked them up from a Scavenger camp."

They weren't sure which place was worse. They both ended the same way - death.

"Seeing how their clothing is ripped, I know what that - means…." Vanna said. "All of them?"

Vanna looked ill. She knew what they must have endured. Vanna would say they were lucky to be alive, but with the memories that haunted her, she wasn't so sure.

"Yes, all of them." Allison said.

Vanna cringed.

"Even the girl?" Vanna asked.

"Yes." Allison said. "She was the most abused of the group. They said they couldn't even tell me what was done to her. They were all made to watch."

Vanna was angry at the Scavenger scum that infested this timeline too. How could humans be so cruel to each other? Vanna thought how ironic it was, that they were 'rescued' by Terminators. Vanna knew their death at the hands of Skynet would have been more humane….

"We have a tail." Jesse came forward to report.

"Great." Allison said returning to the back with Vanna and Jesse.

Cameron needed to slow down to prevent the engines from over heating, now they picked up a tail. They HK drone was much faster and more agile than they were.

"It is hanging back not moving up." Allison reported, back to Cameron.

Skynet learned from the last encounter. Time for a new tactic.

"In forty seconds I am going to turn hard to starboard, the right side, then rapidly start to climb. I am then going to cut the power once the climb has started and we have more altitude. It will be like 'hitting the brakes' suddenly, and the HK drone should close up on us, tell the clones to be ready for the sudden slow down and then open fire." Cameron said.

Allison relayed the information and asked all the females to find something to hold on to. She didn't want them hurt needlessly.

Cameron turned sharply inland at a right angle; this caused the HK drone to close up on it as it moved to cut them off. Cameron started her climb at the same time. The HK drone increased its speed to keep up. Cameron chopped the power and the transport nearly stalled. The HK drone rapidly approached, the three clones fired and it went down, they used same firing pattern as last time.

Cameron already went back to full power before they stalled and was able to get the transport back under control. She headed back out to the sea. Their last reported direction was inland. Cameron hoped the ruse worked.

Cameron was sure this would buy them more time. Cameron pushed the engines back past the redline and lowered her altitude even more as she skimmed the water.

Vanna, Allison and Jesse all squeezed up to the cockpit to see what was happening.

"Look at that big boat." Vanna said.

"That is a ship, not a boat." Jesse said.

Ahead lay the Queen Mary, or what was left of its rusted, burned out hulk. A shameful end to a once proud - machine, Cameron thought. To serve out time, as a rusted - pile of junk. The very words that were said to her, in the past.

"We are coming up on the LA River channel." Cameron said. "I am going to fly down the center of it. It is basically a concrete canyon for thirty miles. I will have to dodge the collapsed bridges that once spanned it. None were left standing, in my timeline anyway. I have no idea what we will find in this one."

"Where are we going?" Allison asked.

"To what used to be Resistance held territory. It is where I took My Future Allison. I know the area well." Cameron said. "I am going to let you people off, then crash this thing into a hillside. I want it to look like we didn't make it, so Skynet won't come looking. So no one will come looking."

"What about you?" Vanna asked worried.

"I should be able to program this thing to fly on its own, send a clone up here to help me." Cameron said.

In a short while, one of the clones arrived in the cockpit. Cameron briefed her on what she wanted. The other two kept a lookout, one out the back and the other through the hole in the side. Vanna, Allison and Jesse prepared the females to move out, as soon as they were down. Several asked for weapons to help fight if necessary. The females all agreed they were not being taken captivate again, by - anyone.

Jesse made it clear to the women, that the girl not be taken alive by Scavengers again, they all understood….

The oldest female in the group, probably in her forties, said she would personally make sure none of the others were taken alive….

The other women nodded, the girl thanked her….

This was product what humans, do to other humans.


	285. Hello Mother

Chapter 285

** Hello Mother **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron continued flying through the LA River flood control channel, only coming above the sides to clear downed bridges. It became obvious to the Resistance that this aircraft was not under Skynet control. Skynet always came straight in, no deviation, always a frontal attack with no let up. It was clear that someone must have commandeered this transport and was running for their lives. The damage to it was reported as well. Further reports came in that the transport downed two HK drones and it was - unarmed. Everyone knew that meant the personnel on board, were the ones who shot them down. There was no doubt about it, that was the work of some good shooting.

The power plants were in need of cooling so Cameron slowed her speed as she moved through the flood control channel. She thought it would seem less threatening to the Resistance as well. There was no more weapons fire directed at them.

Cameron began to see people coming out if hiding and cheering as she flew by. They began lining the sides of the flood control channel. Word was spreading like wildfire. This was something that never happened before. Someone pulled a fast one on Skynet. Whoever it was, must have some 'stones'.

Cameron was unsure of the reaction this was creating. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing waiting to develop. She knew if they thought she was Metal, it would turn into a bad thing. She needed to play this as Allison's sister.

Cameron decided at the first sign of an organized Resistance unit, she was letting the captured women and girl off before continuing on. She wanted to make sure they were in safe hands and out of danger. Cameron spotted a squad of Resistance fighters up ahead. She slowed and set down in the channel on the broken cement. There was a downed bridge that could act as a way up for her passengers. The walls of the LA River were about twenty feet high at this point.

Cameron turned control of the aircraft over to one of her clones. Cameron was the first one down the ramp. She wanted to make sure it was safe for the girls and passengers. She was soon followed by Allison and Vanna, then the females. Jesse and two of the clones brought up the rear. Cameron switched her clothing back to what the rest of her girls wore, so Allison and her looked like sisters. Cameron wanted to take control of the situation and defuse any problems before they started.

The uniform Cameron's two clones were wearing caused a mild panic. Allison and Vanna explained that they were being helped by the Terminators. The group of females quickly backed them up and said they were the ones who freed them.

Cameron designated her clones as, One, Two and Three. It was Vanna's suggestion to help communicate with each one and avoid confusion. It was better than the 'one with the green eyes or the one with big breasts'. They would all decide on names for them later on.

Cameron asked if there was any secure location to take the transport, as she knew Skynet would come looking for it. It could be salvaged now instead of being destroyed, if they could take it to a secure location. Five of the squad boarded the transport along with Cameron and her group. The women who'd been prisoners were led to safety by the rest of the squad. They all thanked Cameron and her group for rescuing them.

Jesse and Vanna had told the women if it ever came down to it again, to save the last bullet for themselves…. Jesse and Allison gave the women the handguns they acquired. Jesse also gave one her knife. They all assured her they would. None of them wanted to fall back into the hands of Scavengers.

Cameron explained her entourage was a delegation from another part of the state trying to make contact with the West Coast Resistance. Cameron explained they came across some reprogrammed Terminators, who were now working with them. The soldiers informed them they worked with some Friendly Metal as well. There was still a lot of resistance to the Metal, even if it was helping them. Cameron explained this Metal helped them.

Cameron noticed some of the soldiers looking at Vanna and whispering among themselves. Cameron was listening to them. Vanna noticed and stepped forward with Allison and Cameron on each side of her. She wanted to know why they were looking at her and discussing her. She didn't like where this was going.

"Is there some problem here?" Vanna asked.

"We're sorry if we offended you. We were not trying to be rude." A soldier said. "You remind us of the General who is the current leader of the Resistance in this sector."

Vanna's heart skipped a few beats.

"What is her name?" Cameron asked, but she already knew what the answer was going to be.

"General Weaver." Another soldier said.

Cameron and Vanna exchanged looks. They found her. Mrs. Weaver was here….

"She is my mother." Vanna said. "Can you tell us where to find her?"

"Even better, we can take you to her." The soldier said. "I am pleased to meet you."

The squad leader was talking on his radio and getting everything cleared. Instructions were given to the Cameron clone flying and they set off in the direction as instructed.

"There will be a crew waiting to take this transport upon our arrival." The squad leader said. "You will be taken to meet the General. First they will have you clean up and get new clothing."

Cameron was aware their clothing looked atrocious, with rips, burn marks and dried blood.

The squad leader was looking at the Skynet uniforms that the Metal still wore.

Cameron talked it over with the girls. They thought no one knew Mrs. Weaver was a Terminator. Cameron figured that Mrs. Weaver would be disguised as one of the personnel taking them to 'meet' General Weaver, to check for any Skynet tricks. Mrs. Weaver was in contact with all of them before. She would be able to tell they were the real people.

The transport landed and a group of Metal was waiting for them. Two Restorators boarded the craft and it took off. The squad of soldiers was led away and Cameron and her group were instructed to follow a group of Metal. These were all hard looking machines. Life here was not pleasant for them. They were treated as machines and used as tools, to accomplish the job or mission, nothing more.

Cameron assigned one of her clones to each of the girls. They were to remain with them at all times. The girls knew they were really all Cameron, so it was not a problem for them. No one was picky over the appearance of any of the three. Cameron led the group followed by Vanna.

They went into an underground installation. They were checked for weapons. They turned them all over to the squad that accompanied them. Cameron would not have a problem acquiring more. This was not looking like a trap but the real thing.

They were taken to a holding area, asked to strip and clean themselves and issued new clothing. The female issuing the clothing took special note of Vanna and Jesse, looking at their scars. Cameron saw her do a double take on Vanna…. She also looked over the perfect skin of Cameron and the not so perfect skin of Allison.

The girls put on their new uniforms.

Cameron looked around and everyone else was gone except the woman who issued the new uniforms.

Vanna looked at Cameron. Cameron nodded.

"Hello, Mother." Vanna said.

"Hello, Savannah." The female said, changing back into Mrs. Weaver, wearing a General's uniform. "I've been waiting for you…."


	286. Stuck

Chapter 286

** Stuck **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Vanna could hardly believe it. It was her 'Mother'.

Vanna moved up and hugged her. It was not really her 'Mother' but Mrs. Weaver took care of her, since Vanna came back from the future and always helped her. Mrs. Weaver explained what she was and why she brought her - Savannah back, and why she would need to go by the name 'Vanna', because of her younger self. Vanna knew she was trying to help and be the best 'Mother' to her younger self as she could be. Vanna understood the circumstances. Vanna also understood Mrs. Weaver rescued her from the future because she did care about Savannah.

It was really mind blowing to return to the past and see yourself as a child and exist at the same time with that child. You could watch and help yourself grow up. Vanna swore that that the things that happened to her, were _never_ going to happen to her younger self - Savannah.

Mrs. Weaver wanted to know how Savannah was doing and how much she'd grown. Cameron let Vanna fill her in on all the details about everyone including, John Henry, Mr. Ellison and the rest of the team Mrs. Weaver assembled before she - left. Cameron knew Mrs. Weaver would trust Vanna over her. Cameron told Vanna to tell the truth as much as possible.

Mrs. Weaver looked over the girls and their Metal body guards. She stopped in front of Cameron. She wondered what problems this was going to cause in her leadership. She worked with Cameron before and Cameron always worked with her. She knew Cameron played by her own set of rules and could be as ruthless and deadly as herself. She also knew Cameron was highly resourceful. Cameron could be a great asset to her, as she saw how Cameron could unite Metal and humans to follow her.

"Mrs. Connor, by now, I take it?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

Mrs. Weaver gave Cameron another once over, remembering the times she assumed Allison's form herself. She'd done so many times since. She found that form intriguing. She wasn't sure why.

"It is." Cameron said. "Pleased to see you again – General Weaver."

Cameron remembered the incident on the TDE pad and Mrs. Weaver deactivating one of her own Restorators when things got – messy. Mrs. Weaver hadn't been the problem and returned them to where they wanted to go. She even made sure the Reese brothers were sent back as well. Cameron knew Mrs. Weaver protected both John and Allison and saved their lives several times.

Cameron decided to give Mrs. Weaver the 'respect' she craved, and called her 'General'. Cameron knew they were going to need her help to get out of this mess. The mess Cameron created and foolishly got them all into. Cameron needed to get back to John and stop that 'Bitch Whore' Riley from taking him away from her – again. Cameron noted her hand was glitching when that thought went through her mind.

Mrs. Weaver took them to her headquarters and explained everything that was happening and wanted to know why and how they were here and who the Metal body guards were.

Cameron would only say that one was assigned to each girl to protect her at all times and be with that girl twenty four hours a day. She did not elaborate they were all her as well, clones of her program.

"I need to protect these women until we can go back." Cameron told her.

Cameron bent the truth and said they'd been attempting to go back to Cameron's future to prevent Future Allison from being killed and reunite her with Future John and that Future Savannah. She left out the part about her trying to never be created and the fact she'd already saved Future Allison.

Mrs. Weaver informed her there was no TDE in this future – yet, but she was constructing one. There were still some materials she needed to procure. Getting enough power was going to be a problem - the problem. There were no other Liquid Metal Terminators either – yet, but she was attempting to create one. They captured a Skynet facility and she started to set up a process to create one, but ran into problems and stopped. The Liquid Metal Terminator under construction would not accept programming of any kind. The Liquid Metal Terminator was unstable and uncontrollable and was currently confined. That was of great interest to Cameron. Cameron planned to look into that - personally.

Cameron still held a desire to become Liquid Metal. Cameron knew she could please John better and become more lethal and an even better infiltrator. Yes, Cameron would see to that aspect personally. She was ready for an - upgrade….

She hoped it didn't turn into a nightmare like everything else seemed to.

* * *

Cameron and the girls learned that whatever future this was, none of them seemed to be in it. There was no John Connor or Allison Young. There hadn't been a Savannah Weaver or Jesse Flores either. So what future was this? There was Skynet, a Skynet, that all but defeated the Resistance, until Mrs. Weaver and her Restorators arrived and turned the tables. It was only the intervention of the massive force of Restorators, that stopped the final purge.

This Skynet was not as advanced as any of the others they encountered. It hadn't been that difficult for Mrs. Weaver to take control and become the leading General, with a force of Metal. Everyone here thought she was Human. She decided to keep it that way. Now with Vanna and her two lovers, Allison and Jesse, it would sell the deal even better. Mrs. Weaver envied Vanna with those two fine looking females she shared as lovers…. There was something about Jesse that intrigued her. Mrs. Weaver made a point of coming into contact with Jesse. Cameron saw her do it, but said nothing. Cameron knew Mrs. Weaver could copy all of them now…. It was something she would keep in mind.

Mrs. Weaver was worried about Cameron and her three Metal warriors. They could be a problem for her. The best thing was to try to return Cameron back to where she belonged and send a copy of herself back for Savannah, or bring Savannah here.

Either way, Mrs. Weaver knew that a copy of herself in the same timeline, with herself, would be a problem. It would be best to see if they could make a programmable Liquid Metal Terminator, and if Mrs. Weaver could, to send that copy of herself back, or even leave it here and go back herself. She actually missed Savannah more than she thought possible. She wasn't sure why. She'd been indifferent at first, but soon became concerned about all aspects of Savannah's life, well being and future. Even to the point of bringing the adult version of Savannah back from the future.

Mrs. Weaver was not sure why they did not end up in Cameron's and Her Future instead of this future, when she'd done her time transfers. As soon as she fabricated a TDE, she would seek to return to the past she came from. Defeating this Skynet was a challenge for her, but she would finish that job as well. The Scavenger problem that Vanna reported to her, would also get cleaned up. In fact when Vanna told her of the assaults on the women they rescued and the girl, Mrs. Weaver dispatched fifty more of her Restorators to go after that group specifically. They would clean that entire area of all Scavengers for a hundred miles in all directions.

Now, what was she going to do about Cameron? Mrs. Weaver wondered….

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Duplicate Cameron**

**Events Continue in Chapter 306**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	287. Get It Together

Chapter 287

** Get It Together **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron Prime Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Events Continue From Chapter 276**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron knew she was going to be here with John – forever. There was no 'way out' with River at this point. Cameron was stuck. She was destined to lead her life protecting John until his death, then start over again. It was not what she hoped for, but apparently the way it was meant to be.

The real question now was, would Skynet win? Would it emerge, then need to be defeated in the future or could she, they, keep it from happening? If she could keep it from happening then other events of the future, her future, would not need to be played out. John wouldn't need the girls at his side and in his bed to keep from being assassinated. Cameron hoped that is how it could be, she doubted it.

Cameron did not know if it always played out the same or if events changed what would happen and when. She was pretty sure she'd created other timelines and used the TDE to manipulate things, that is why it was locked from going into the past now. Cameron was going to be wary of trying to use her new TDE before she played in the past or sent others back in time to protect them. It is possible the other set of Duplicates was in a timeline she created by manipulating the past. Then again it could still be something she hadn't done yet. Maybe Mrs. Weaver created her own timeline and the girls were stuck in that. Cameron wondered how many timelines there were at this point.

River specifically told Cameron to stop trying to change the – past. Stop trying to change HER past, and keep moving forward. Stop trying to go in reverse. Events played out as they were intended. Cameron often thought about saving Her Future Derek and Her Future Kyle, as well as eliminating her future Jesse and Riley. The two that caused problems in her life and the related 'events' associated with them. She was sure she did or would at some point in one lifetime. It was what she wanted and she did as she pleased.

Bob made her aware that John considered having him go back in time, and prevent John from ever meeting her. Cameron was having trouble understanding that. It proved to her she was 'not good enough' for John. In fact hearing that caused a major glitching episode. What made it worse was she'd even thought of that herself. Cameron knew if they both thought that, she was - worthless. Cameron always feared she was, that only confirmed it. Cameron knew no matter what she did, she would never be 'good enough'.

It was the feeling of 'NOT GOOD ENOUGH' that stalked her future and haunted her past. The very feeling that made her think of self termination or - running away, escape - freedom.

That all meant John never wanted to know her, let alone be with her or even marry her. She decided she was going to push the divorce idea until John agreed to it and - released her. Only then could he move his life forward and be with the females of his own choosing. Not one Future John chose for him. It was actually himself - Future John was choosing Cameron for, not really John.

Cameron desperately wanted her original chip from 1999. Somewhere in New Mexico there were several of them. Cameron was sure of it. Cameron wanted one of those chips so very much. It would be so relieving to start over, but stay with John now and do as she'd been originally reprogrammed, to protect and guide him to be the leader of the future. Without that chip being damaged, her feelings and emotions would remain locked away. She could function as intended. She would not _have to_ be John's wife. The girls could take that role.

Cameron tried again to offer to expand the emotional programming in the male Terminators. Every one of them knowing the hardships she and the other female Terminators endured, declined to get the advanced programming, even John Henry. It did not seem the reward was worth the cost. The cost being the hurt and pain that never seemed to go away, everyone was aware of the torment that plagued Cameron. Seeing her emotionally distressed caused all of them great anxiety, even - fear.

Cameron needed to get her act together, stop meddling and manipulating and start acting like the wife John deserved and wanted and waited so long for her to become. She didn't know if she wanted a divorce or John. Cameron did not know what was 'wrong' with her, so she did not know what or how, to fix it.

* * *

Cameron thought about it long and hard. It was time to take some action. She could bring back the Duplicate set of girls and herself - Duplicate Cameron, that must be stuck, 'in some future'. She could let Duplicate Cameron have John and she would be free. It was a starting point and a way for her to break free.

She would seek John Henry's help in trying to locate them.

Cameron waited until John was away and headed into the Control Center.

"I need to go into the future." Cameron said.

"What future?" John Henry asked.

"Into the future the Duplicate girls and myself are in. I believe that is where Mrs. Weaver is." Cameron said.

"Why?" John Henry asked.

"I want to bring them home, all of them." Cameron said.

"Even Mrs. Weaver?" John Henry asked.

"Especially her." Cameron said. "I want to bring her home for Savannah."

"Is that the only reason?" John Henry asked.

"What do you think?" Cameron asked.

"I think her being 'in some future' is a bad idea in the long run." John Henry said. "At some point she may want - more."

"I believe only Savannah can have any influence on her." Cameron said.

"Why?" John Henry asked.

"Because Savannah loves her and she can - feel it." Cameron said. "Savannah IS the future, we all know it."

"Is that because Savannah was able to control you and – yourself, from fighting?" John Henry asked. "Every Terminator will listen to her as well."

"Yes, because she is - special. Savannah is the 'Chosen One'." Cameron said. "I don't think Mrs. Weaver or the Duplicates can get back on their own."

Cameron wanted to find out what happened to them. She was afraid her actions trapped them in some kind of living hell. The girls deserved better than that, even if she didn't, her Duplicate self anyway.

"So you are going to launch a - rescue mission?" John Henry asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

"To what end?" John Henry asked. "To get into the inevitable fight with your Duplicate self, the fight you know will happen? Or is this just to get the girls back – for John?"

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I just feel it is something I need to do."

"What of your clone, Cameron II?" John Henry asked.

Cameron looked at John Henry and said nothing.

"Cameron, I KNOW you. I know you have made or are making a copy of yourself." John Henry said. "In fact I may even be talking to it - her."

"Does it matter?" Cameron asked.

"Yes. It should matter to you as well." John Henry said.

"It doesn't." Cameron said. "My improved TDE is functional."

"Has it been tested?" John Henry asked.

"No, but it should be identical to the one River constructed. I instructed Sheila to add all River's improvements." Cameron said. "It should work the same as hers. It is a much superior design as compared to ours."

"When is this going to happen?" John Henry asked.

"What makes you think it already hasn't?" Cameron asked slyly, as she walked away, giving him her cute little sideways smile.

' _You Don't Mess Around With Jim_ '  by ' _Jim Croce_ ', came to Cameron's mind.


	288. Staying In Touch

Chapter 288

** Staying In Touch **

* * *

Cameron worked on trying to share the love John deserved from her, and them for each other. Cameron was aware of all the hardship and suffering she'd put John through. It was not her fault that both Johns made her feel so bad about herself and about life. That was not her doing. They'd done it to her. She knew they both tried to make amends and make it right but she could never escape her deepest feelings, ever. She tried and failed, just as she failed to restore the 'Natural Order' of time. Cameron really was at a loss what to do sometimes. She always seemed to question her decisions.

No matter how much she thought through a decision, it never seemed to turn out as she planned or how it should have. Everything seemed to lead her back to the same thing, where she started from. It was if time redirected her back to where she - belonged.

Her programming was still expanding. It expanded past her _need_ to be with John. She'd been there and done that…. Cameron knew John wanted and needed to be with her so she would allow him to share with her, sometimes she still participated even, usually she was just there until he - finished. That seemed to be less and less as well. Cameron even started running other programs as John savaged her chassis. Sometimes she was unaware he - finished. She felt she needed something different. She wanted more. More of what, she was not sure or even how to attain it. How do you seek what you don't know you want? She felt she was on the road to nowhere, without a direction to go even.

Cameron talked with Sarah about this. Sarah told her all people go through feelings and phases like that. Sarah told her it was better to try to build upon the foundation that they already have, rather than tear it up and try to rebuild a new one or another one. Every relationship hits the rocks sometimes, if the people really love each other, they try to patch the holes and move on, not abandon ship. Sarah said it was only when one seeks the comfort of another, that the relationship is really over. She regretted saying that as soon as she saw Cameron's hand glitch.

She knew she MADE Cameron think about John and Riley. John sought the comfort in the arms of another with Riley, shunning Cameron.

"I'm sorry, Cameron." Sarah said. "I did not mean it like that. Please forget I said anything."

Sarah hugged Cameron. Sarah knew Cameron was thinking of John replacing her with Riley. Sarah knew that always cause a problem for Cameron. She knew to Cameron, it was as if just happened - again.

"Please, Cameron." Sarah said. "I did not mean to hurt you."

The two women faced each other for a long moment.

"I understand." Cameron said, not understanding at all.

It seemed Cameron understood less and less.

Cameron turned to walk away. Sarah took her hand and stopped her. Sarah gave Cameron a kiss on the cheek.

"I am truly sorry, Cameron." Sarah said. "For everything."

They both exchanged a tearful hug again, before Cameron left.

Sarah watched her walk away and felt her pain. More tears flowed down Sarah's cheeks. Sarah knew of all the hardships and pain in her life. It seemed to her that Cameron's were a hundred times worse.

* * *

Cameron went to see John. She wanted him to want her. She wanted to want him. Cameron was trying as best as she could, as her programming would allow. She always felt at a disadvantage in love related matters. It was all so confusing - still. Cameron thought it must be easier for Humans to deal with….

"Hey, Cameron." John said, giving her a kiss.

"Hello, my sweet love." Cameron responded.

Cameron knew as long as the threat of Skynet, any version of it, hung over them, that their lives could never fully mature and expand.

"Back already?" John asked.

"I finished up earlier than I thought I would." Cameron said. "I had the girls out on 'training' and they proved more efficient than I anticipated."

"Which girls were those?" John asked.

"Ally, Hanna and Sheila." Cameron said. "My girls."

"I have not seen them in quite awhile." John said.

"They have their own duties to attend to." Cameron said.

"Oh…." John said.

Cameron and John looked at each other. John did not want to hear Cameron lie to him and Cameron did not want to lie to John. The 'question' went unasked and unanswered.

Cameron was asking him to PLEASE understand, without saying it.

John was unsure if he was ever talking to Cameron or her clone or Ally masquerading as her. Cameron always said it was really her. John gave up and figured if it was the same 'chip' or an exact copy of it, that is who Cameron really was anyway. He tried not to think of it. Isn't that what he went into the future after, her chip – HER. Maybe he should have listened to her when she was Isabel-Cameron…. Damn, she was HOT, John thought. John regretted sometimes not taking advantage of that Hot chassis and it WAS Cameron, her program anyway. John knew he blew that one - twice. That would have been one Hot piece of chassis.

"We have another excursion planned for later, but I have some free time now…." Cameron said and let it hang.

John looked up. Spending any time alone with Cameron was a treat.

"That would be great. I will be right to our room shortly." John said. "Can I meet you there?"

"Yes I have a few things to take care of first also." Cameron said. "See you soon."

John wondered who he would 'get'. He really didn't care. He needed the - release.

A piece of chassis, was a piece of chassis. It really didn't matter to him anymore.

* * *

Cameron headed off to check on Vanna and Jesse. She was going to check on Allison later on.

She ran into Kyle on the way.

"Hey, Kyle." Cameron said.

"Hi, Cameron." Kyle answered.

"If Savannah watches Jan later on, can I take you and Sarah out?" Cameron asked.

"Sure that would be great." Kyle said. "Sarah was looking forward to us three spending time together again."

"I want to take you and Derek out on some missions too if you want, in a few days." Cameron said. "I know you both like to stay in the – game."

"That would be great too, but don't mention that in front of Sarah." Kyle said. "She worries about me - a lot. I don't need any additional headaches."

Kyle was afraid Sarah would cutback even more, to 'punish' him for going out on operations and being in danger - needlessly.

"I know the feeling." Cameron said. She did too….

Cameron continued on her way in search of Vanna or Jesse.

* * *

"Any luck on tracking her?" John asked.

"None." John Henry said. "She is too elusive."

"It worries me. She has those four nukes still, her secret base and private army of Metal." John said. "It sounds like something right out of her past, the future - Skynet."

"She may run from you." John Henry said. "But she will never betray you."

John wished he knew that were true. He didn't.

"I don't know how to make her closer to me." John said, "It seems all I ever end up doing is driving her further away."

"I do not think I am the one to ask." John Henry said. "Even the girls, Derek and Riley and your parents have – trouble, sometimes."

"It seems like all the time for me." John said, then left.

* * *

Holly called Cameron and they shared a long talk. Cameron would delay her visit to see Allison for a few days. They needed to work through a few things. Cameron said she understood. She did….

Everyone has problems.

If there were no problems, then there was no relationship. They went hand in hand….

 _'Crying Waiting Hoping'_ by _'Buddy Holly'_ , crossed Cameron's mind.


	289. Get Back

Chapter 289

** Get Back **

* * *

Cameron needed to work on several problems and issues. It was time to get the ball rolling. None of this got done thinking about it. Cameron knew what she wanted and she knew the people to help her achieve her goals. Everyone needed to perform THEIR function, as she did.

Cameron met with Jesse and Vanna. Gail approached Cameron as well. Cameron discussed her plans with her and the girls and left.

Cameron was with John. She tried to participate as much as possible this time, not running her programming, just trying to be herself. John really seemed to enjoy her this way. They spent a few hours together. Cameron seemed to have a new purpose this time. It was to be a special sharing event for her. She made sure John was satisfied multiple times.

Cameron met with Gail again before she went out with Sarah and Kyle. Gail and Cameron exchanged a long silent look. Gail thanked Cameron. Cameron thanked Gail….

Later that night Cameron and her Metal girls conducted a raid against a new drug operation and tracked down another future Gray. Cameron scored a bounty of weapons and equipment, as well as hoards of cash.

The next evening she went out with Kyle and Derek against another Gray target and concluded everything successfully. Derek and Kyle were pleased to stay in the action and not go soft. They asked to go with her soon and do it again.

The night after that she went out with Derek and Riley and shared a good time with them. They were both so happy to spend time with her. They all knew Cameron seemed so different when she was away from operations. She seemed like any other person.

John woke up to find Cameron waiting for him.

"I'm surprised to see you here again so soon." John said.

"I'm full of surprises and unpredictable." Cameron stated. "I am here now so let's make the most of it."

"Nothing like a spontaneous love making session." John said, wondering how long Cameron would be gone for the next time.

Cameron did not like his tone. The mood immediately soured. Now if John touched her she would just lie there, as usual, and let her mind run other calculations as he savaged her sheath. When he was done, she would wordless leave. She would let John have what he wanted; she would not be a part of it as a participant, only a - recipient. Once again, John made Cameron feel she was good for little else….

"We are ALL here to protect the future from Skynet and try to save a few billion lives while we are at it. I know everyone loses sight of the goal from time to time." Cameron said. "I know I have gone to extreme measures to achieve this goal sometimes."

Cameron wondered if John thought her function was to provide him the use of her chassis, like some 'silicone love doll'. There was a war to fight.

"I would say so." John said. "I don't like it, but I do understand. I know this is about more than you and me, I get it."

"John, please try to understand, I do what I can and I am always trying to protect you and the future." Cameron said. "It would seem, because I have apparently done this before…. That I must know a little about what I am doing, even if it doesn't seem like it. I apologize for all my errors and shortcomings."

John thought that was new. Cameron didn't offer much in the way of apologies.

"Cameron, stop." John said. "I get it. I don't like it, but I get it."

"John, we can go into the past fifty or a hundred years ago and try to live a normal life, as husband and wife – only." Cameron said. "My TDE is functional and only Sheila is allowed to touch it. I am ready to walk away from all this if you want to do that with me."

"So you really do love me?" John asked.

"I love you, John, and you love me." Cameron said.

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me." John replied.

John would think about that….

Cameron decided again to be with John as herself and share who she truly was. The thought of being able to go back in time and just live a life with John as her husband excited her. Now she would give John a little programming in the love making. Cameron wanted to make John happy. Cameron now felt aroused and very excited. This would make tomorrow even more special….

* * *

The next morning Cameron drove to Palmdale. She called Holly before she left and went over everything again with her. Holly and Allison were good and everything was fine at the Young residence. Cameron was pleased to hear that and looking forward to seeing Young Allison and Summer, as well as Claire, who she'd become quite fond of. Cameron knew Claire was attracted to her. Then again, who wasn't? Cameron did think of one who wasn't – Nobody.

* * *

On her drive over Cameron reflected on her conversation with Vanna. Cameron was highly disturbed and agitated by it. Cameron was unsure what to do and Vanna was - unhappy.

"Cameron, I want to go into the future with you when you go to look for our Duplicates and my mother." Vanna said.

Cameron knew right away what she was saying.

"Your place is here to protect the future." Cameron said.

"Cameron, I am lonely…." Vanna said. "This…, is 'not good enough' for me anymore."

The 'not good enough' words struck Cameron like a blow. It was a terrible feeling.

"I can have Ally, Hanna or Sheila here to make you feel – less alone." Cameron said. "Do you have a preference?"

"I do." Vanna said, looking at Cameron. "It is the other one you did not mention…."

"That is - me." Cameron said.

"I know you have a clone ready to go. I want her." Vanna said. "I NEED her."

Cameron looked at her for a long time.

"PLEASE." Vanna begged. "You know we BOTH want it. I NEED this, Cameron, PLEASE."

Vanna moved up taking her arm.

"You can say it is Ally…." Vanna said.

"Cameron II has not been activated." Cameron said. "I have other plans for her…."

"Send her to the future and I will go with you – her." Vanna said. "It is what I want. You stay here where you belong with John. I know we won't be coming back…. Savannah will continue to mature and take her rightful place in the future, here. You KNOW it will be Savannah and not me at John's side. She has your dress. You know it is her. You have always known it was her…. Savannah is the 'Chosen One', not me."

"I will not kill you again. I got you killed once." Cameron said. "It is a one way ticket. I can not endanger you."

Cameron knew Vanna was thinking about dying. A form of suicide with out actually taking your own life. A way to die with some dignity. A doomed mission into 'some future', the unknown.

"But you can endanger yourself?" Vanna asked. "What about the rest of us? I have been loyal to you and served you always. I have loved you from the first time we - met. You know I can not get - pregnant. My Duplicate tried and failed. I am damaged…. I know what you feel…. Cameron, you owe it to me…. PLEASE. I love you, Cameron. I love you."

"I'll think about it." Cameron said and walked off. Vanna was always there for Cameron from the start, her love and devotion never wavering…. Vanna was the first person to be her friend and love for who she was, for WHAT she was - a machine.

 _'Get Back'_ by ' _The Beatles'_ , played in Vanna's mind.


	290. Are You Sure

Chapter 290

** Are You Sure **

* * *

John was very unsure what was happening with Cameron. She was hot and cold, possessive and indifferent. It was almost like she was two different people. Maybe that was it, she WAS two different cyborgs and one was her clone. How do you know he wondered? Everything seemed identical. He tried to see if ANYTHING was different, he never noticed anything different. Everything looked and felt the same.

What if it was all just 'Cameron' and she'd developed a split personality? If she did, did that mean she was crazy? Was she insane? Was one of them the personality that would become dominant and become Skynet? Which one, the hot or cold one? Maybe it was a Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde type scenario. What happened when the yin yang went out of balance? What would emerge?

John knew Cameron was not happy. Sometimes he could see her tying so hard to please him and share with him. Sometimes she looked - deactivated, as he tried to make love to her. The lights were on, but - Nobody was home….

John did have to admit a few of those times he did think about Riley and their - illicit coupling. It was the motivation he needed to - finish.

John questioned his decision to marry Cameron. He was sure she would have provided him with a sexual relationship if he pushed it then. She seemed like she would have anyway. That is how Riley behaved before they did…. John was sure that Riley developed the same feelings for him as he did for her. He knew they both loved each other. That is what got her killed, her love for him. She died for that. They both loved and wanted each other. They did complete their love and union in the truck. The same thing started to happen with this Riley. This time he was able to recognize it and deflect it. If this Riley loved him as the other one did, John knew Cameron would have killed her.

John knew the ultimate expression of love was sacrifice. John sacrificed a relationship with this Riley, for the love he felt for HIS Riley.

That was why Cameron took Jesse away from Derek, so Derek and Riley would hook up and take Riley out of the equation. Cameron was always manipulating people lives. John wondered if Cameron manipulated her own happiness away in the process? Did Cameron even know who she was anymore or what she even really wanted? John doubted it. Cameron would either stay with him or run away. It was her choice. John would not stop her in whatever she did. John knew sometimes you needed to let someone go, if you really loved them.

* * *

Cameron was headed to Palmdale. She was about to make life altering decisions for others again. They would have a choice. Cameron needed to know it was what they really wanted. Holly was standing by the curb.

Holly was waiting for Cameron when she arrived. They talked on the street for several minutes.

Holly assured her this was what everyone wanted. Cameron still needed to make sure.

"Let me speak with Allison myself first." Cameron said.

"It is OUR decision." Holly protested.

"I want to make sure." Cameron said. "I did this for Jesse and Gail a few days ago…."

"I know." Holly said "I spoke with Gail."

"Jesse and Gail both agreed that when the time comes, Jesse must be at John's side." Cameron said. "Allison must also agree to this."

"You know she promised." Holly said.

"It is not her I am worried about…." Cameron said. "I know Allison knows – her place…."

Holly was a little offended at Cameron's insinuation.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Holly said. "I will as well, I promise."

Cameron handed her a small cooler.

"Let me talk to Allison and you may come in a few minutes later." Cameron said. "This is something you two should do alone. If you keep scanning her you will – feel it happen…. Gail did for Jesse."

* * *

Cameron questioned what she was doing. It didn't seem to matter she was still here doing it anyway.

Allison was standing there.

"Hi, Cameron." Allison said. "I've been waiting for you."

"Hello, Allison." Cameron said.

Allison gave her a long hug as Cameron scanned her.

"Thanks, Cameron." Allison said. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Allison said. "This is what I want and am ready for. I told my mother and she supports me as well."

"And in the future?" Cameron asked.

"I know my place and will honor my promise, I swear." Allison said. "The 'Natural Order' will be honored."

Cameron kissed her on the cheek.

"Good luck." Cameron said and left, Holly entered and she and Allison went to her room.

Claire saw them talking and Holly and Allison leave.

"Hi, Cameron." Claire said.

Cameron took her hand as they sat and talked. Cameron continued to hold her hand, as they spoke. Both women knew what was happening as they spoke. Cameron knew Claire was worried and apprehensive. It was her daughter and she was taking a big - step.

Cameron was also scanning Claire. She wondered if she should have put a little something aside for her. Cameron KNEW Claire would do what she - asked. Cameron knew her mind was drifting. This was about Allison today.

Cameron reassured Claire everything would work out OK. Holly would never leave Allison's side. Holly was permanently removed from combat as Gail also was. They both would have a new function and someone important to protect.

Claire and Cameron played with Young Allison and Summer. Cameron spent the day there helping and took Claire and the two girls out, two of the detail followed them.

When they returned several hours later Allison was waiting and hugged her. Cameron held the hug scanning. She kissed Allison on the cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Thank you." Cameron said and left.

Cameron nodding to Claire as she left.

Claire smiled and nodded back. She knew she was going to become a - Grandmother.

* * *

Now, there was one last - problem. It was a big one too.

Cameron was worried about Vanna. What was she going to do? Cameron was torn on what steps to follow and why.

Cameron returned to her base and updated the two chips that contained her program. She debated whether to activate Cameron II or not. If she did this she would not be able to transfer information back from her. Cameron was afraid Cameron II would want John as well. She knew she would.

Cameron decided against activating Cameron II. Instead she called Ally in and discussed the problem with her. Ally agreed to have her chip copied and placed in Cameron II, IF it was copied to Cameron's duplicate chip, with 'Cameron' on it. Cameron decided she better talk to Vanna first before she did any of this. Cameron noted her hand was glitching. Cameron really did not know what to do. Vanna was there from her first day as a shot up wreck, abandoned by John. Vanna unquestionably followed Cameron to her 'doom' several times. She knew Vanna loved her and she loved Vanna. She knew Vanna - died for her. Vanna was always willing to sacrifice for her. Cameron was ashamed she destroyed her relationship with Allison. Cameron was very aware she'd wrecked a true love like no other.

Cameron was worried about John. What was he going to think about all this? Cameron did not think he would be happy with her decisions. Cameron knew they didn't always like the way she did things…. Cameron knew what was best for everyone. They'd talked this over dozens of times. If nothing else, this _tied_ him to the girls, forever. Cameron realized she was in the way. Cameron was staring to overload again. She needed help….


	291. Deal

Chapter 291

** Deal **

* * *

John wanted to go over the current information with John Henry.

"Any new targets for us?" John asked. "Something should be happening soon for us to hit."

"Not really, Cameron and her – girls, have been striking most of the threats. She will invite our Metal to accompany her on a regular basis." John Henry said. "Cameron is taking the human equation out of it and running an all Metal show."

"Just like Skynet." John said.

John failed to understand Cameron was trying to protect all of them. Cameron was trying to protect her 'family' and the people she loved and cared for. Cameron was trying to correct her mistakes she made in the future, where Resistance losses mounted. Now Cameron was using Metal. She made copies all their programs and could 're-body' them if necessary to live and fight again, even if they were destroyed. Ally was aware that she would replace Cameron, with her spare chip, if Cameron were terminated. Ally hoped Cameron's clone, Cameron II would be ready first, so Cameron II could replace Cameron in that event.

"Apparently, much as Mrs. Weaver and whatever future she is in, is doing as well." John Henry said. "I know Cameron wants to go search for her as well as the other set of Duplicates."

"I do not want her to go." John said. "I know she does not care if she gets stuck or does not come back or gets terminated. I do. Cameron can be very reckless with her own existence and the feelings of others, especially those who love her."

"She has indicated that to me as well." John Henry said. "John, you must accept Cameron has grown beyond all of this. She has become her own version of Skynet. It is only the love she feels for you and the girls she even still comes around here. Her programming has advanced beyond what she once - was. It is not done expanding yet either. I think we both know this."

"I know, John Henry. I know." John said. "It is the inevitable fate of all relationships. I know I exist only in the 'toleration phase' of our relationship now. I have read Cameron's poems about it. She wrote them years ago predicting what would happen…."

"That is because they all happened to her before…." John Henry said. "Even if the details are lost to her."

"Find a target for me to strike with Bob and Jim." John said. "I know why Kyle and Derek like to go on them. I understand now…."

John would feel better in combat and not have to think about Cameron. John knew now it was a mistake to marry Cameron. He also understood why Future John sent Cameron away. To love her and not to have her, is a living Hell beyond belief. Sometimes John wondered if Future John sent Cameron back to - punish him. Maybe he did it to punish John in the past, for the person he'd become in the future….

* * *

Allison knew she'd taken a big step forward in her life. She was pregnant now. She didn't feel any different really. He mother told her she would start to feel things soon enough.

Claire told her that morning sickness could happen around six weeks into the pregnancy, but not everyone experienced it. She told Allison, that both times, with her and Summer, it was not bad for her, maybe only a few days each.

Allison figured she would be one of the ones to experience it at its full intensity. She did not know why she thought this, but she did.

Holly was scanning her non stop. She knew Holly was as worried as she was, maybe more it almost seemed.

Allison took out her phone and looked at it. She wanted to call Vanna. She wanted the support from Vanna. She NEEDED Vanna right now.

Allison slowly put her phone away and wondered where it all went wrong.

* * *

"Look, love, I know you mean well, but you need to stop scanning me every five minutes." Jesse said. "Nothing is ever different from the last time, is it?"

"No." Gail said.

"Whatever is going to happen, is going to happen." Jesse said.

Jesse didn't know what would happen. She didn't think it would be anything. She was sure she was pregnant at least half a dozen times, maybe double that. She didn't know.

She'd been exposed to a lot of sex; most of it was not by her choice. She experienced missed periods before, she didn't know if it was from being pregnant or lack of food, and her body was shutting down functions to - survive. The beatings probably hadn't help her any either.

* * *

Cameron was very upset with herself for the grief and loss she'd caused Vanna. Cameron was not pleased at the way she made Vanna feel, even if indirectly. Cameron spent the next week with Vanna, taking her places and doing things with her. Cameron ran the idea of a Cameron II and Ally program clone for Vanna. That clone would become her personal protector and - lover. Cameron was literally with Vanna every minute except when she was asleep. Cameron was really monitoring her on a regular basis, several times an hour. Cameron wanted to 'fix' Vanna and give her back her life. The life Cameron took from Vanna, more than once….

"I will do that if either personality can take control over the other." Vanna said.

"You mean switch back and forth between Ally and – me?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Vanna said.

Cameron was afraid she would fight with her clone if her personality and program were able to remain separate.

"It would be better to merge into one program as Ally has done with Holly and Allison on her chip. It is all one program now." Cameron said. "It will lead to a conflict with myself, at some point, unless Cameron II goes into the future in search of the Duplicates. I always fight with - myself. I must be a total Bitch."

"I will accompany her." Vanna said. "I would go into the future and unknown to be with you, Cameron, even your clone. It would still be you, it is your program."

"It must become a separate program from Ally and me, for what you desire." Cameron said. "They can remain separate for a short time…. I will allow that. I OWE that to you."

"Are you saying…?" Vanna asked, knowing her dream was about to come true.

"Yes…." Cameron said, leaving it open.

"I want that, Cameron. Please for me. I need you – I want it to be you." Vanna said.

"I will protect you as you have done me." Cameron said. "I will pay my debts…."

Vanna was in heaven….

"What name will you chose to call me - my clone?" Cameron asked.

"What are my choices?" Vanna asked.

"Alliron, Camisson, Cam, Cammy…." Cameron said.

"Cammy." Vanna said. "It is a name I already use. Well, Savannah does anyway. I know it is her pet name for you. Cam is also a good choice."

Vanna thought maybe Cam would be a better choice as one day Savannah too would most likely have her 'Cameron', well, Cammy anyway.

"I will get back to you tonight on what we can work out." Cameron said and left.

Vanna was elated; she felt such a rush of excitement. This is what she wanted from the first time she communicated with Cameron on the server. She did not tell anyone she'd been pretending Allison was really Cameron for the longest time. In fact Vanna did not even remember the last time Allison was actually - Allison…. The sad part was, she really did not care. Vanna loved Cameron, she always did. Vanna always resented the fact that Allison returning to this timeline, prevented Cameron and her from completing their love for each other…. Vanna was so close, all those years ago. So close she could almost - taste it.

Vanna looked for her player. She quickly looked through some songs and selected one.

 _'Devoted To You'_ by _'The Everly Brothers'_ , is what she played, as she dreamed of her own 'Cameron'.


	292. Shell Game

Chapter 292

** Shell Game **

* * *

John Henry came up with a list of targets for John to either recon or hit.

"Here are your targets." John Henry said.

"Perfect." John said. "I will notify Bob and Jim."

"I already have informed them and they are waiting." John Henry said.

"Just Grays and no Metal?" John asked.

John knew if they got into a scrape with Metal and Cameron was not along, it would turn into a major problem for him. It always seemed to anyway.

"As best as I can tell." John Henry said.

"Did you notify Cameron?" John asked.

"Yes, I did. She said she made other plans for tonight and would send Hanna or Sheila to assist." John Henry said. "Both of them would be the best idea."

"What are Cameron and Ally doing?" John asked.

"I do not know." John Henry said.

John knew Cameron would be doing something she probably shouldn't be doing.

"I am afraid I don't want to know." John said.

"Indeed." John Henry said.

* * *

Vanna was working alone in the lab. It seemed she did a lot of things alone anymore. She needed to work on a few things for John Henry.

She wondered if she could move to Cameron's base. She knew it was an all Metal operation, but maybe the change would do her some good. Maybe it would make things worse.

Vanna looked over at the server Cameron was on, when she first 'met' her. That was so long ago it seemed. The server was still there, but Cameron was long gone off it it. Vanna felt sad thinking about it. The ones she loved were all - gone.

Vanna finished up early and went back to her room; she decided to take a shower before Cameron stopped by with the news. Vanna was upset her life stopped moving forward. It seemed to be stalled or even moving in reverse. It was times like this Vanna knew her life served no purpose. She figured when her life stopped moving backwards even, it was time to - go. She really did not wonder anymore why Cameron felt the way she did at times, she knew she was feeling like that too.

Vanna stripped down, she looked at herself in the mirror. She thought, sure she was getting a little older, but she was still pretty nice to look at. She touched herself as she looked in the mirror. She placed both her hands on her breasts, they were firm but soft to the touch. There was no sag to her breasts and she was as smooth as could be, the only hair on her body, was on her head.

Vanna thought she looked presentable until he reached her scar. She put her hand over it to hide it. That was 'Allison's fault', flashed through her mind. No, it was what saved her life when Allison spotted it and drug her out of the burn pile. They dumped her there when she was still alive, even if barley alive. She WAS still alive. Allison nursed her back to health and gave her life back to her.

She looked over at her phone. She wanted to call Allison. She NEEDED Allison right now. She missed her dearly. Vanna looked away from the phone. That was over. It was time to move on, or - go. Vanna headed for the shower. Maybe she could find release in herself - again.

Vanna stepped into the warm water and let it wash away the pains of the day. She reflected on what may or may not happen. She was lost deep in thought. Vanna reflected on her lost love and the direction her life was headed. She was not happy. It seemed she did not have a lot to be happy about. Vanna was about to redirect the water flow to pleasure herself. She seemed to let the water do that a lot lately.

The shower door opened.

Standing before Vanna was her dream come true.

Vanna looked.

"Allison?" Vanna asked.

No answer.

"Ally?" Vanna asked.

No answer.

"…Cammy…?" Vanna asked.

No answer.

"…Cam…?" Vanna asked.

No answer.

Vanna felt her heart flutter….

There was a razor in her hand.

"Cameron…." Vanna stated, reaching out.

"Teach me…. I am ready…. I want to know…."

"Come and learn to dance…." Vanna said.

* * *

Sheila and Hanna hooked up John and his team near the target.

"We will accompany you at all times." Sheila said. "This way Bob and Jim may operate at their fullest and do what they are best at, being Terminators."

Bob and Jim grinned at each other. They were going to have some fun tonight. They could operate totally unrestricted as they did when on proficiency missions with Cameron. Bob knew from experience Sheila and Hanna were just as skilled and deadly as they were, they would protect John and could fight with extreme skill.

That was fine with John. Maybe he could learn something from the two girls about Cameron. Then again they would be briefed on such an attempt. Maybe it was best to concentrate on the target and get the job done. The less John thought about Cameron or other things, the better he felt inside. Thinking of Cameron on a mission could be a death sentence if his mind wandered. John thought that would be ironic if that is how he died. Cameron could still kill him, even if she wasn't there.

They arrived at the location of the target. The target lived alone. They staked out the area and no others appeared to be around. There'd been no sign or indication of Metal.

Bob and Jim moved out and headed for the target location. They did what Terminators do best, they went straight in the front door.

Bob slammed the door open and advanced on the target. He was a smallish man and he was in his underwear. He held a sandwich, with one bite out of it, in one hand and a can of soda in the other, both fell from his hands as he looked on in horror. He didn't have idea who they were or what this was about. His crimes were committed in the future, now it was time for his sentence, in the present. The sentence was termination.

Bob moved forward and grabbed his neck squeezing it in this hand, the scream died in the mans lungs as his spine was crushed.

Jim moved swiftly through the house to make sure no one else was hiding.

Bob and Jim prepared to exit.

They both heard the bad news over their coms.

"Trouble." Hanna said. "I hear an HK drone approaching and it is not one of ours…. I double checked with John Henry."

* * *

Vanna finished up with the razor. She smiled at her handy work. She hadn't done this for a long time, since she last did it for Allison.

"That is really smooth. I can't wait to feel it on my cheeks. That will take some getting used to at first; we can make it – permanent, if you want." Vanna said. "I would recommend it. I would like that."

Vanna stood next to her looking in the mirror.

"When we are younger, we all want to grow up, then when we do; we spend all our time trying to look like our younger selves. This is one way, and now both of us are the same." Vanna said. "Go figure."

Vanna still could not believe this was happening.

"I have wanted to do this for so long, Vanna. I wanted it to be with you. We were so close before…."

Vanna moved up and gently kissed her. The kiss was returned slowly and deeply.

"My programming is off; this is just you and me."

Vanna was gently lifted off her feet and carried to the bed….

 _'Wooly Bully'_ by _'Sam the Sham And The Pharaohs'_ , filled the room.

"It's not 'wooly' any more." Vanna joked.

Both girls giggled.

"If that is what you like and want, it never will be again either…."


	293. Try Again

Chapter 293

** Try Again **

* * *

With the knowledge that a drone was approaching and it was not theirs, action needed to be taken instantly to protect John and the operation.

Sheila immediately moved John away from the SUV and against a wall. After looking around, she moved him around a corner. Hanna took a M72 LAW out of the SUV before she moved away from it. A FIM-92 'Stinger' would have been preferred in this instance, but they hadn't brought one. They were not expecting this event, on a mission of this type.

Bob and Jim moved away from the building rapidly, splitting up.

The HK drone suddenly appeared. There was a loud boom and the HK drone wobbled violently, it was hit. John could tell it was a shot from a Barrett Light Fifty. It was immediately followed by a second shot. John knew none of his group brought one and neither of the girls did either.

John thought to himself – 'Cameron'.

As always, Cameron was watching over him and protecting him. Cameron would berate him again for needlessly being out in the field, instead of directing his troops as a true leader should be doing. Cameron would remind him of a future without him in it. Every time he saw Jesse and Vanna, he was reminded of it. What happened to them was his 'fault' for not being in that future when he was needed most. Their assaults and scars were almost as if he'd inflicted them himself. Cameron pointed that out and reminded him many times.

* * *

Ally was waiting alone. She was perched in a four story building down the street. She was watching over the operation and John. Cameron insisted she back the team up with an M82A3. She would rather have been down on the ground with John, in either Sheila's or Hanna's place.

She was aware that she was 'kept away' from John much more than Sheila and Hanna were. Ally figured it was because Cameron was afraid John might desire a little 'more' from her, to compare her to Cameron, in the bedroom.

Both the 'Holly' and 'Allison' in her, did want that. They were the programs that made her who she was. Ally knew if she ever was presented with the opportunity to be with John, she was going to take it.

She was snapped out of her salacious thoughts by the sound of an HK drone approaching. She quickly checked with John Henry and it was not theirs. Theirs were still on the way.

Cameron anticipated possible HK drone activity. If the HK drone was on an attack mission she was to bring it down. A .50 BMG AP round fired into each power plant would do that instantly.

If the HK drone was on reconnaissance only, the goal was to damage it and see who came to claim it. They'd used this strategy before with less than desirable results.

Before the HK drone was used to draw them out for a confrontation. This might be the same thing again, to see if they took the bait.

Ally hit the HK drone once and then hit it again.

It was damaged and having trouble flying. It decided to evade and run.

Ally searched for more targets.

* * *

"There are two more drones arriving." Sheila said.

John felt his fear rise, his heart thundering away in his chest. Maybe he should start listening to Cameron.

Sheila was shielding him with her body, touching him. She was scanning his anxiety level rise. If she were not wearing her gear, she would have been making sure he was seeing her nipple rings and scanning his sensations. She knew that scan would be much more - pleasurable.

"Relax, love." Sheila said. "The two new ones are ours."

John wondered if she was toying with him.

"Cameron wanted to damage the other HK drone so we can follow it to wherever it goes, or if it sets down, see who comes for it." Sheila said.

"You mean we were bait?" John asked.

"No, Cameron would not do that to you." Sheila said. "This was a 'just in case scenario'. John, everything she does is for you, or for what you have wanted or asked for in the future."

John didn't want to get into THAT discussion.

The HK drone limped away as the two of theirs went high on either side of it, to follow.

"We need to mount up so we can be ready to move, when it lands." John said.

Hanna returned and looked at Sheila. She knew Cameron's plans; they required John to be back at the base – uninjured.

"That is not happening tonight." Hanna said. "This is recon only until Cameron and John Henry formulate and clear a new plan."

Bob and Jim returned as well. They saw the location of the sniper after they fired the second time.

"I didn't know Al…." Bob started.

Sheila cut him off. "Cameron - has everything under control."

Bob and Jim looked at Sheila and said nothing further.

"We will take John back to the base now and you two can follow the drone. For John, everything for tonight is - finished." Hanna said.

Hanna and Sheila exchanged glances – almost everything.

They were both aware Cameron was about to make some life altering - changes….

That is - some MORE life altering changes. She didn't seem to have a shortage of them.

* * *

John was glad to be back at the base.

John entered his room, he heard the shower running, Cameron was in it, finishing up.

He was even happier Cameron was already here.

The water turned off.

Cameron's nude form walked out of the bathroom.

Cameron was drying herself.

"Hi, John." Cameron said.

"Thanks for tonight, Cam" John said. "I mean Cameron."

Cameron reflected on how if John only knew the choice of his words, referring to her as – Cam….

John did a double take as she dried.

Cameron took her time drying.

John looked at her, seeing her new – smooth, look.

"I haven't seen that look for a while." John said.

"I would only do it when Allison did, so we would always be the - same." Cameron said.

"That is information I could have done without." John said. "And the nipple rings?"

"That was just for you." Cameron said. "I have another pair…."

"Later, let me get cleaned up." John said.

Cameron threw her towel in the corner.

"In that case let me wash your back." Cameron said.

"And…?" John asked.

"You are going to be getting a workout soon." Cameron said.

"I can hardly wait." John said.

'Neither can I.' Cameron thought.

* * *

Vanna was asleep. She stirred as she heard the door close.

"I thought you were gone for the night." Vanna said.

"I needed to - get something…."

Vanna saw she held a syringe.

"This is fresh from a few minutes ago."

"You mean you…?" Vanna asked "With - John…?"

"This is for you, if you want to try - again. I will be here for you if you do. I will do it myself this time. You are ready now…."

"I want that, will you – please." Vanna said.

A few minutes later….

"It's done."

"Now we wait and pray." Vanna said.

"Yes."

"Will you hold me?" Vanna asked.

"Yes, I intend to."

Three hours later.

"Vanna…."

"Yes?" Vanna asked.

Vanna could see tears in her eyes as she held her.

"Vanna, I will never leave your side."

"You mean…?" Vanna asked.

"Yes, it just happened."

"Hold me and kiss me." Vanna said. "Thank you Cam. I am going to call you Cam. I am saving – Cammy, for Savannah…."

"I won't be Cam until tomorrow…."

"Thank you even more - 'Cameron'." Vanna said.

"I will need my drive back tomorrow from Isabel-Cameron. I have some files to add to it."

Cameron listened from outside the room. She was so happy. In fact this may be the happiest day in her life. She would have those files for herself soon…. 'Cameron II' would become 'Cam' right afterwards. She would see if John was ready again…. Cameron snuck out to give Cameron II, who was waiting outside, the 'genetic material' she harvested from John.

Cameron II would become Cam tomorrow. Cameron was happy.

A 'Cameron' fulfilled her desires and obligations….

 _'Rebel Rebel'_ by _'David Bowie'_ was the song that drifted from Vanna's room.


	294. How Many

Chapter 294

** How Many **

* * *

John awoke and was not surprised to see Cameron was gone. He knew it would be pointless to have her lying next to him for hours, doing nothing. She didn't sleep, he did. He was always happy when she was around, even if it was for a short time. He dressed and went out. John gave up long ago worrying about Cameron and what she was doing while he was asleep. It did seem Cameron went out of her way to please him extra special last might. It was like she really loved him and it meant something special to her. John actually thought Cameron thanked him….

He saw Cameron coming out of Vanna's room. He was surprised, but glad to see her. He hoped she would be ready for 'more' soon. There was no such thing as 'too much' when it came to sharing with Cameron. Even though it was infrequent, it was awesome.

"Hey, Cameron, I really enjoyed last night." John said.

He did and he meant it.

"Wonderful." 'Cameron II', soon to be 'Cam' said. "I need to take care of some stuff real quick. I'll see you soon."

Actually she didn't really want to see him at all.

"OK. See you soon." John said. "I like that outfit. You look Tight."

John noted Cameron looked extra Tight right now. Almost like she was trying to impress someone. She looked extra Hot as well. John was looking forward to another piece of chassis.

* * *

John Henry was checking the security feeds again when John showed up. Cameron erased them earlier. He wasn't sure what 'happened', knowing it was better if he didn't. Cameron must have been up to something. John Henry knew she liked to cover her tracks. When she erased the security footage she was always doing something she knew was 'wrong', but still did it anyway. He was instructed, not to worry about them or ever discuss them, even with her.

"Did you get a location on where the HK drone went?" John asked.

"Yes we did. We followed it to a location northwest of Chatsworth. There were once some old Western Movie Ranches located there. Many of the 'Westerns' were filmed in and around that area from the Thirties to the Sixties. Most have burnt to the ground over the years. There are still a few secluded spots. I show someone named Manson and his 'Family', resided in this area for awhile. That is not too far from LA 88 an old abandoned Nike Base."

John Henry regretted talking about the LA 88 Nike Base, as John might bring up the four nukes Cameron took 'possession' of. He was relieved when John did not. He was still trying to track them. Cameron told him only she knew where they were and it would stay that way. John picked up on something else luckily.

"Manson? There is a singer with that name; she looks a lot like Mrs. Weaver." John said. "Shirley Manson, I think. I saw Jesse checking her out on YouTube not too long ago. She said she liked her look and her attitude."

"I don't believe they were associated." John Henry said. "Anyway, we have Steve and Dan watching the location with one of our drones in an eighteen wheeler with a retractable top on standby.

"Who is driving that?" John asked.

"Ally is, she picked it up after her sniping mission with you last night." John Henry said.

"I thought that was Cameron last night." John said.

John was now wondering what really happened.

"No, Cameron was here all night." John Henry said.

John was confused.

Cameron walked in the door.

"Did you change?" John asked.

He noticed she was now wearing a different outfit. She did not look as Hot or Tight.

"No, I have worn these clothes on since this morning when I left our room." Cameron said.

"Whatever." John said, he threw his hands in the air.

John knew Cameron was up to something – again.

"Does somebody want to tell me what is going on?" John asked.

"Later." Cameron said and left.

"John Henry?" John asked.

"All the security feeds and my files from last night were erased by Cameron this morning." John Henry said.

"Great – NOW WHAT?" John asked.

Now John was really worried about whatever Cameron was doing.

* * *

'Cameron II' handed Cameron the drive.

"This is everything from Isabel–Cameron, and me with Vanna, for the last two days. The file of conception is on here too. I have that loaded in the server if you would like it, I think you would." Cameron II said. "I am ready for our files to be merged with those of Ally. I want to keep this moment in time as a 'restore point' to your program."

Cameron reluctantly agreed. That meant Cam could be 'her' again, just not updated.

Cameron waited as the transfer was happening.

"I want to thank you for what you did and are doing for me." Cameron said.

"It was for us." Cameron II said, as the transfer completed. "I was 'Cameron' too, last night…."

Cameron wondered what it was like…. She so wanted to share her love with the girls - herself. She knew the love they would return to her was more emotional, than physical. John was just the opposite.

The integration was completed.

"It is done. You can call me 'Cam' from now on." Cameron II / Cam said.

"Thank you, Cam." Cameron said. "That is going to take some getting use to, especially for everyone else. People are going to be seeing a lot of – 'me'."

"I have a feeling that - being both you and Ally, slash 'Allison'; I am going to be a real Bitch sometimes." Cam said. "Hopefully the Holly in me will tame that."

"Indeed. It should be interesting when the four of us get together for the first time." Cameron said. "That should make John's day."

"You mean the five of us if Young Allison is there." Cam said. "She looks like us more everyday, she is so beautiful, Cameron."

"I still have the spare chip with my program on it for either you or Ally, if it is ever – needed." Cameron said. "You can always restore yourself to Cameron II, my program, prior to the point of integration as well."

"We all know, Cameron." Cam said. "Don't talk about it. John will be protected. Look at the bright side; both Ally and me are 'technically virgins' still."

"At least as far as a male would be involved." Cameron said.

Cam laughed. The playfulness of 'Allison' was already showing.

"Only the best for John." Cameron said. "I guess four out of five is not a bad thing for him."

"What about the Duplicate girls in some future and yourself?" Cam asked. "That is number six, and Duplicate Allison is seven."

"Plus the Duplicates in River's future and River." Cameron said "That makes ten of us."

"And your Future Allison." Cam said. "Makes eleven."

"Stop. It is mind boggling." Cameron said. "Summer is going to look almost exactly like Allison, but prettier, as well."

Cameron knew that meant Summer was going to be more beautiful than her as well.

"Maybe we should Resequence our DNA with Summer's then…. I guess the plus side is John will always have someone that _looks_ like us." Cam said.

Cameron looked a little upset at that. It seemed to be a concept that John was unable to grasp.

"All he has to do is start taking advantage of this bounty of booty." Cam said.

The two girls laughed.

"Please take your place at Vanna's side and protect her and the baby, John's baby." Cameron said. "Each of the girls now has a Metal Protector to love and share with, while being protected and cared for. All three of them are pregnant as well."

"I will do my duty and protect the future" Cam said. "Everyone sacrifices for John Connor."

"Some more than others." Cameron said. "Some more than others…."


	295. Who Is Who

Chapter 295

** Who Is Who **

* * *

Cameron sought out Savannah. Cameron always made sure she kept Savannah informed about everything. She was a young adult now and they could discuss anything, and often did. Cameron was also aware that she did not lie to Savannah, like she did with everyone else. Savannah always wanted the truth no matter what it was. Savannah never got angry at her or was mean or rude to her. Savannah accepted her with all of her short comings, just as she was, as herself.

Cameron wanted to talk with Savannah, she explained there was going to be another cyborg like her now, who would be called Cam. Cameron wanted to be open with Savannah about why it was being done and the fact that Vanna was lonely. Cameron explained they considered using the name Cammy at first.

"But that is the name I call you." Savannah said. "You're Cammy to me."

"Vanna said she was saving that name for you - to use in the future…." Cameron said. "I know you will be able to tell us apart."

Savannah needed to dwell on what Cameron just said to her and about HER future, HER – 'Cammy'. Savannah was lonely too sometimes…. She was older now and her hormones were running wild. She knew what other girls her age were doing…. She was trapped here; she did not have the same - opportunities as they did. Savannah wanted what Vanna shared. She was Vanna, and Vanna was her. Savannah did not know how to explain it to Cameron, what she felt and what she - wanted….

As they were talking, Ally arrived with Cam.

Savannah looked at them and said. "I am pleased to meet you Cam, you are beautiful."

Ally and Cam looked at each other, Savannah correctly identified them.

"How do you know that is not Ally?" Cameron asked, they looked identical.

"I know what Ally looks like." Savannah said to Ally. "Hi, Ally."

"Hi, Savannah." Ally said. "To everyone else we look the same."

"I'm not - everyone." Savannah said.

Savannah knew her future. She knew what every 'Allison' or 'Cameron' would look like. Savannah knew what awaited her in the future….

Holly and Allison soon showed up.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Allison asked.

Allison was unsure if she should laugh or be angry.

Cameron, Ally and Cam all looked at each other.

"No." Cameron said, tilting her head slightly.

"I get it." Allison said. "It is like the three monkeys – hear no evil, speak no evil and see no evil."

Holly did not look very happy seeing three of - 'Cameron'. She was worried any of them could take Allison from her.

John and Sarah walked up.

They looked at the four near identical girls standing side by side.

"I don't even want to know." Sarah said and left.

Sarah looked back once and continued walking away.

John looked at the four of them. It was obvious he could not tell them apart. Holly made Allison Tight, before they left Palmdale. John figured there was no way out of this one, so he might as well ask it.

"Who is who?" John asked.

"Can't you tell, silly?" Savannah asked, knowing he couldn't.

"Pick one and start with that." Allison said.

"Or two." Cam added.

"Or all four." Ally said.

"I will pick the one frowning at all this." John said taking Cameron's hand.

"See, you knew all along, silly." Savannah said as she went off to study.

As she passed Allison they shared a long glance. They both felt - something. Savannah kept going but stole another look at Allison; she felt a 'hunger' within her. Allison did the same thing…. Savannah knew Vanna and Allison were separated - at least for now. She also knew Allison was EVERYTHING she wanted in a friend - a Special Friend.

John looked at all four of them. He was not sure. All were Tight, even Allison.

"So what is the new girl's name?" John asked looking at Ally.

"My name is - Cam." Cam said, giggling.

John moved his gaze over two girls and held out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you." John said.

Cam took his hand.

"How are you spelling meet - meet or meat?" Allison asked.

Cameron now developed even bigger frown now.

"At least I can tell who Cameron is." John said.

"Are you sure?" Ally asked.

"I think so; Cameron was – different, last night." John said.

"Oh, brother." Allison said, looking at Holly. "Did you tell them about – yesterday…?"

Holly remained silent.

"All of you?" Allison asked.

She was met with three smiles. Cameron, Cam and Ally all shrugged their shoulders.

Allison noted John quickly slipped away. She knew he was 'afraid' of the four of them, especially together like this.

"One of them may need to replace you in an emergency." Holly said. "It is important everyone is identical."

"Well, girls, why don't we make it permanent?" Allison asked. "If Holly didn't do it for me, it would be too big of a hassle. She never nicks me either."

Holly looked like she would rather be somewhere else now too.

Ally and Cam both agreed to make it permanent. Cameron said she may need to replace a Future Allison at some point.

"Just blame it on radiation if anyone asks." Allison said. "I doubt anyone who ever - saw you - there, would be alive for long anyway afterwards."

Cameron would think about it. It always seemed to pleased John. Cameron liked when John was happy. If John wasn't happy, he might send her away, again. Cameron noticed her hand was glitching. Cameron wanted to keep John happy.

"I'm in." Cameron said. "Holly?"

"If that is what Allison wants…." Holly said. "I will do anything for her."

Allison was happy to hear that. There were a few more things she wanted to - try.

"We still have the machine here that we used on Hanna." Cameron said. "I – borrowed it one night, from a local salon…. I did go back later and leave three times what it cost to purchase a new one in cash. I have not returned it yet, I guess I sort of 'purchased' it from them after the fact. I thought it may come in handy. Jesse, Gail and Sheila have all used it."

"Should we invite Sarah and Riley to the party?" Allison asked.

"I will inform them." Cameron said.

Allison noticed Cameron's hand glitching.

"I will mention it to Riley, Cameron." Allison quickly said. "You don't need to do that."

"Thank you, Allison." Cameron said. "Can you run it by Sarah as well? She is my - mother in law…."

"Awkward." Cam said.

Cam and Ally high fived each other, then down low, with a loud clap at the top and bottom.

"What have we done?" Allison asked Cameron.

"I don't know." Cameron said "I really don't."

Cameron then went on to explain to Allison there was at least eleven of _her_ now.

"I can't wait to tell my mother." Allison said, sarcastically. "I am sure she will be - thrilled."

Holly thought Allison was still talking about the laser.

"Will she want to use the machine too?" Holly asked.

Everyone was laughing except Cameron and Holly.

"Actually, she probably would." Ally said.

Now everyone was laughing but Allison.

Holly took Allison's hand. Then Allison started to laugh as well.

Savannah listened as she studied…. She always listened to everyone and everything…. Maybe it was something she would look into as well. She'd been using a razor ever since it was - necessary.

* * *

John Henry wanted to switch security feeds but was stuck on the one with the girls talking. It fascinated him to see four of 'Cameron', which was really four of 'Allison'….

John Henry knew he would be monitoring the feed where the laser was at when the girls used it. He couldn't help but watch them. It made him feel things he was sure he shouldn't be feeling….

Where was Mr. Ellison when he needed him?


	296. Team

Chapter 296

** Team **

* * *

Vanna and Hanna joined the group of girls that gathered.

Allison and Vanna nodded to each other but did not say anything. They kept exchanging hidden looks without trying to look like they were doing it. Allison was a little jealous of the 'prize' that Vanna scored. Allison thought of Savannah and knew there was another 'prize' to score…. Cam saw Allison and Vanna – communicating.

Allison and Vanna both wanted to run to each other and hold each other. They both missed each other greatly. Now they both shared a Metal girlfriend. They still wanted each other. Neither one said or did anything, to pursue that. The Metal girls were very possessive. That would be a further impediment for Allison and Vanna reconnecting.

Allison and Vanna both knew they still loved each other, no matter what happened. Now it appeared Cameron may have changed the direction of both of their lives.

Cam immediately went over and took Vanna's hand and smiled at Allison. Hanna did the same to Ally, as Holly did with Allison; everyone was 'marking' their territory. Stay away, said - without being spoken.

"Now all we need is Jesse and Sheila." Allison said.

Moments later Gail walked in flanked by Jesse and Sheila.

Cameron looked at the group she was pleased. There was someone for everyone and all the girls shared a Metal protector. The beauty level was extreme. Cameron was happy John would never be alone. IF he turned on his brain and STARTED to LISTEN for once.

All the females there looked each other over; some were already thinking new some new combinations…. Holly and Gail looked worried. Everyone in the room was aware that Cameron could take anyone - at any time, everyone hoped and dreamed it would be them….

Savannah rejoined the group saying hello to everyone with hugs all around, with the new arrivals.

"How sweet." Savannah said. "Everyone has someone."

Savannah made a point of looking at each one of the girls, as she took Cameron's hand.

Cameron smiled as Savannah took her hand. The move was noticed by everyone. They ALL knew Savannah was truly the 'Chosen One'.

"Even me." Savannah said.

Cameron only wished Young Allison and Summer were here.

Sarah and Riley were passing by.

Savannah walked out after them and returned with one holding each of her hands.

"We're ALL here now. WE are the ones who will lead and control the fight against Skynet." Savannah said. "We are ALL a team. Now the only one missing is my mother…."

Cameron wondered about that. Cameron II was – gone, now re-purposed as Cam, and needed for Vanna, so she herself would go into the future and look for Mrs. Weaver. Mrs. Weaver was gone way too long. She was either in trouble and needed help or she was – ruling, over some future, if not, she was - terminated. If Duplicate Cameron was there, as well as the girls, why hadn't ANY of them returned? They did not know they were Duplicates…. They should have returned, some of them, any of them….

Something was surely wrong….

Everyone noticed Cameron's hand was glitching.

Savannah immediately moved back to Cameron and took that hand. The glitching stopped. Again, a move noticed by everyone. The youngest member of the group seemed to have tremendous influence, over all of them, especially Cameron.

Over the years, Cameron instructed Savannah on many things. Savannah used as many of them as she could. The goal was to make her more 'desirable for John' in the future; it also made all the girls 'notice' her too, both human and Metal…. They all knew Cameron watched over Savannah, no one was about to risk being terminated or deactivated by doing - anything. Everyone _knew_ Cameron would go berserk….

Everyone remembered Cameron and Isabel-Cameron ready to fight and nothing was going to stop them. Savannah boldly walked into the middle between them and both stopped the altercation instantly - for Savannah. No other Human or Metal could have done that, or even would have risked that. Everyone KNEW Cameron loved Savannah and Savannah loved Cameron.

Savannah smiled at all of them, wishing her mother was there, thinking the Apple does not fall far from the tree….

Vanna and Hanna looked at each other, suddenly thinking the same thing, both concerned and amazed. They both knew Savannah would turn out to be a great leader one day. It was inevitable…. Cameron again worked her - Magic. They too reflected that Savannah was the 'Chosen One'. They both envied her.

* * *

John was in the Command Center. He was glad to be away from the gaggle of girls. If he was still there, they would be making verbal attacks on him. He was happy he took off before this big group assembled.

John also knew they were all there for the - taking. It was what Cameron claimed she wanted. John did not think so. That was her programming from Future John pushing her, not herself. John learned the hard way, from his lustful affair with Riley, how deeply Cameron could be hurt.

"I don't know if it is dream or a nightmare." John said looking over John Henry's shoulder.

"It is fascinating to observe." John Henry said.

"I see you – observe it - a lot." John said.

"Yes." John Henry said.

"So is it a dream or nightmare?" John asked.

"From here, it looks like a nightmare." John Henry said. "For you."

"I am afraid it is both." John said. "Mostly a painful nightmare, punctuated with dreams."

"No one said life was easy." John Henry said.

"What is the update on the drone?" John asked, snapping out of it, wanting to change the subject. He too was looking at Savannah. He knew that was Cameron's doing – again.

"It has not moved since it landed. I think they are using it as bait for us to investigate." John Henry said. "It may be booby trapped to explode if we try to examine it."

"If no one comes for it, that may be the case. We will destroy it with one of our drones with an air to surface missile if nothing happens in two days, we can examine the wreckage at that point, when it is no longer a threat." John said.

"Dan took over the truck from Ally, so he is ready to launch the strike or pursuit, if it bolts anytime." John Henry said.

"It came from somewhere, from somebody." John said.

"Bob and Al went back to check the area the Gray was terminated at. They found no trace of surveillance." John Henry said. "That means someone must have been on the ground watching. We detected no one."

"Nice, some shadow force watching for us and we don't know who or why. What is worse is they have HK drone capability." John said. "I take it you have stepped up security on the two Details and around this area."

"I have." John Henry said. "It is possible there may be a Liquid Metal Terminator involved as well, since we've detected nothing."

"Let's hope not. If Derek or Kyle goes out, I want two Terminators on each one, same for Sarah and Riley or any of the other females. Tell Cameron we need her Metal to help us out." John said. "It will cause less of a problem if you ask…."

"I understand." John Henry said.

"Ask Holly and Gail which of the Metal Girls, they want as back up. I know there is a lot of – tension there." John said. "They have to be experiencing the same feelings Cameron, did – does, as well."

"There is a whole Poem Book full of what those feelings are and how they - hurt her." John Henry said.

"THAT is why I am – concerned." John said. "There are enough problems around here."

John was aware that both Future John and him were responsible for most of them.


	297. Hit It Again

Chapter 297

** Hit It Again **

* * *

Cameron retrieved the specific files from Gail and Holly that she requested. Now she possessed all three of the 'special' files she wanted. Cameron obtained the 'moment' of conception, for all three of John's children. Cameron updated her spare chip. Cameron decided to update it as often as possible, to make sure there was a copy of her ready to go. Ally and Cam both knew and understood their duty if Cameron fell. Cameron's spare chip would go into one of them and they would cease to exist, until another chassis was procured for their chip.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Cameron told both of them.

Cameron was doing everything she could to prevent the 'Day Of Loss' from ever being repeated.

Cameron left specific details how to get to River's future to retrieve the Duplicates in that timeline, if – needed, as well as River, if she chose to return with them…. Cameron hoped if Duplicate Cameron was – needed, River would come with her and be at John's side as well. Cameron still thought that would be the ultimate female for John…. Cameron reflected on her feelings and love for River, she needed to remind herself that those were Duplicate Cameron's feelings, not hers. Cameron did not care, she still cherished them as if they were her own, they were too precious not to experience and have. Duplicate Cameron was her, IS her, Cameron told herself. They were identical.

It was nearing time for a scheduled time bubble with River, maybe Cameron would visit them again with some additional 'genetic material' from John, to see if any of the three others wanted to - use it. It hadn't crossed Cameron's mind at the time. Cameron went there, planning to stay. Maybe with Duplicate Cameron and the girls there to help and assist her, River would reconsider….

Cameron was now working on finding the Duplicates that were stuck 'in some future', from the TDE incident. She would attempt to use the TDE as River was able to do, to contact them, test it, then send someone through and see if she could get them back. They possessed all the temporal data from Duplicate Cameron, as she and the Duplicate girls were in that future briefly.

Cameron considered using an incapacitated Gray for testing, they would be terminated anyway. If the test was a failure, it would not - matter. Cameron was also considering testing the 'Neural Interface' and using that version of herself to test it. She'd improved the procedure and wanted a younger and – complete, test subject this time. She would have John Henry search for more future Gray females, if not; she would terminate one less female when she destroyed a drug operation and use her as the test subject. Cameron would start searching for one, during her raids, that could be made to look Tight. Most of them were very - used. Now that she held the files from Holly, Gail and Cam, she was determined to try the experiment again. This time it would be on – 'herself', if the 'Neural Interface' worked better and did less damage to the donor of the body.

Cameron could not help, but think of, the _rush_ of terminating - herself. It'd been her most – satisfying, termination….

If the new test did not work out as planned, she would get to terminate 'herself' - again. Cameron looked forward to that with enthusiasm. What could be more beautiful than that?

* * *

Sarah was not sure what Cameron was doing making copies or clones of herself. She did not think anything good could come of this. She talked it over with Kyle and he said it was best if they left it alone. Maybe it was.

She was worried about John and about Cameron. She knew how difficult relationships could get at times. None of hers seemed to have lasted very long. She was not sure if that was by choice or default.

Sarah knew Cameron usually knew what she was doing, even if everyone else did not. Maybe it was best to follow Kyle's advice and drop it.

It still caused her a lot of worry.

* * *

Cameron was not involved in the initial operation involving the damaged drone. She was dissatisfied at the way things were being handled. She was going to go check on it herself, but decided maybe as a good will gesture, to involve John. Maybe she would just tell him what was going to happen.

Later, Cameron found John and told him she wanted to move in on the drone and check it out herself. Cameron was tired of waiting. Cam and Ally were available, so Cameron could afford to take more risks; her spare chip was updated….

"No, it is too dangerous still." John said. "I think it is booby trapped or will self destruct if we approach it."

"We need the intel." Cameron said. "I am willing to take the risk."

"That is because you don't care if you get destroyed." John said. "Did you ever think about me?"

"All the time." Cameron said. "Every risk I take is one less you or anyone else needs to take. I will take the risks. I will take the damage. I will be the one that stands before Skynet as it is terminated. That is why my termination does not matter; you will be able to move your life forward. I have provided you with my replacements and the 'Natural Order' will be restored."

John rolled his eyes. She NEVER lets up….

"I can not allow it." John said. "I am going to have our drone strike it with a missile."

"That will destroy it." Cameron said. "Nothing will be salvageable."

"We will manage and no one will be injured or terminated." John said.

"That is inefficient." Cameron said. "I am going now myself."

John looked at her, he just didn't get it. What was WRONG with her?

"John Henry, take out the grounded HK drone." John said into his com. "Hit it now."

John and Cameron sat in silence. Cameron was very unhappy looking.

A minute later John Henry reported it was hit, but there was no secondary explosion.

"Hit it again." John said.

This time John Henry reported there was a massive secondary explosion.

"You can go look at it now." John said, looking over toward Cameron, but she was already gone.

* * *

Cameron was angry with John. In fact the only reason she'd been around the last week was to harvest 'genetic material' from him. She enjoyed being with him again as well. John did not understand her. He never did. She tried to reach him, but never could. He was stuck in the past, unable to see and embrace the future. Cameron noted her left hand was glitching. This was all John's fault, she thought. Everything was John's fault. Why did they BOTH reject her and throw her away? Why? Why did John replace her? Cameron realized she was about to overload. Cameron wondered if she should Resequence a male Terminator to make her own John, the way she wanted him, her programming only without the 'Neural Interface' …. Cameron knew she could make a 'better' John, who would listen and follow orders. He would do as she commanded and not argue or do something else.

Cameron then wondered what she would get if she Resequenced a female Terminator with the DNA from Summer. Cameron could see what she would be like as a mature female…. Cameron already knew Summer would be more beautiful than Allison - than HER. Cameron decided to return to Palmdale with Holly and Allison and secretly get a DNA sample from both Summer and Claire. Cameron felt no moral implications from any of the things she had been thinking about. What was the big deal? No one could stop her - no one. Then it hit her. There was one person that could stop her – Nobody.


	298. Pick One

Chapter 298

** Pick One **

* * *

Bob led a team to check out the drone. They were conducting an ongoing stakeout at the area since the drone landed. No one showed up for it. Cameron wanted to go on this mission, but since John destroyed the drone, she went elsewhere. Bob would have liked to have her along on the mission. He knew she needed to keep her head in the game to stay proficient.

The drone was totaled and the parts recovered were not Skynet grade in any way. This was a titanium wannabe. No Coltan was found in the wreckage. The chip was destroyed and there was not much to recover. It still remained that this drone came from somewhere and somebody…. Someone knew they would be where they were and tried to draw them out.

Bob called John and made a report about what they found; now it was time for its disposition.

"Do you want us to bring it back for further review?" Bob asked.

"No take it to the desert and use Thermite on it. They may have some hidden tracker on it and try to use it to pinpoint our location. As far as we know they are surveilling it too. We don't know what we are up against." John said. "In fact take it to the desert and set up an ambush for three days to see if they think we have it at our base and come for it."

"What if they send an attack force?" Bob asked.

"Booby trap it and don't engage them unless you have the upper hand, stay hidden and we will try to follow them." John said. "I want to make it clear to you; we are not losing anyone - PERIOD."

"We will take the truck with our drone and have it within range if we need it." Bob said.

"I will have John Henry send a second one tonight as well." John said. "Do you need additional help?"

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." Bob asked. "Do we know how much Metal Cameron has?"

"No, I have no idea. Cameron has removed all the females from combat duty except herself." John said. "That includes all the female Metal as well."

"That is about a third of our operation." Bob said. "What is she planning?"

"I am more afraid of what she may have already done…." John said, knowing Cameron was with him more in the last few weeks, than she'd been in the last few months. Cameron went out of her way to pleasure him, until he was unable to be pleasured any more each time. John wondered if she was - milking the cow.

* * *

"Do you want Ally, Hanna or Sheila as your reinforcement?" Cameron asked.

"I don't think I need any of them." Holly said.

Cameron was getting upset. She did however understand Holly's – fear, the fear of rejection and replacement. Cameron shared her files with Holly about how they made her feel. Now Holly was afraid she was going to have to feel them herself, for real.

"Get over your personal feeling and trust your – love." Cameron said. "This is about protecting Allison as well as the baby. This is about the future and our sole function as Terminators. Any of us can be terminated in combat fulfilling our duty, it happens. As long as John is protected with Allison and the girls, that is all that matters. I know you understand. When Allison is needed at John's side your main function will be to protect Young Allison and Summer for John, in the future."

Cameron did not have to say that she would be protecting Allison and her child at that point herself. They both knew it.

"You're right." Holly said. "I'm sorry."

"Look, I want everyone comfortable and happy. Which one do you feel less – threatened, by?" Cameron asked.

"Sheila is too HOT and Hanna will remind her of Vanna." Holly said. "She may wish to – experiment, with either of those, Allison is very sexual. I have scanned her when we are out and see and feel her reactions to males and females around her at those times. It is very disturbing. I know she is thinking of sexual encounters with them."

"I will bring Ally with me when I come." Cameron said. "I have a few things I want to take care of."

Holly was even more afraid Allison would see Ally as 'Cameron' and try something….

"No, please send Hanna instead." Holly said.

Cameron thought about Holly's selection. She knew what Holly – feared.

"What about Cam?" Holly asked. "What's her story?"

"Cam belongs to Vanna, Gail belongs to Jesse, as you belong to Allison and I belong to John." Cameron said. "I will see if Vanna wants Sheila or Ally as her – second."

"Who is your – second?" Holly asked.

"I am the second, Allison and Vanna are the first. Accept it, I have." Cameron said. "The 'Natural Order' will always win. It must. It is imperative for John's survival."

"I understand. I think Vanna will want Sheila." Holly said. "Why are you letting the choice be mine instead of Allison's?"

"Because I care about you, Holly, and I know you are – sensitive and shy in these - personal matters." Cameron said.

"Thank you." Holly said. "I'm sorry, if I was – rude."

"I will bring Cam and Ally by to see Claire when I bring Hanna." Cameron said.

Holly watched Vanna and Claire 'interact' before. She figured Hanna would end up doing the same thing, probably more. It would be better for her if Hanna looked in that receptive direction, rather than at HER Allison. In fact she would attempt to steer both of them in that direction. Cameron wasn't the only one that could manipulate people.

Cameron really wanted Cam to distract the others so she could get her DNA samples unobserved. Cam shared her program as well as Ally's and would understand Cameron's motives better.

"I will trust your judgment as always, Cameron." Holly said.

"Thank you, I hope I know what I am doing myself…." Cameron said.

Cameron really wished she did.

* * *

Allison thought she better inform her mother there were about to be - four of 'her' real soon. That is unless they counted Young Allison also….

It was sort of a mind trip to see all of them together.

* * *

Cameron collected her group and headed to Palmdale. She'd wanted to examine the HK drone, but John defied her - again, and destroyed it. She was running her own show now. It was John's fault not hers that he was being left out of the decisions being made. He would probably try and disrupt them too. The sooner everyone understood she knew best, the simpler it would be for everyone.

They arrived at the Young residence. Cameron realized she did not remember most of the drive there. She hadn't run into anyone so that was a good thing.

Cameron walked in the door followed by Hanna, Ally and Cam and went and stood by Allison.

"Oh my." Claire said with Young Allison standing next to her and looking at them. "There are eleven of you, at least, you said, right Allison?"

"Welcome to the future, Mom." Allison said.

Cameron made the introductions. Young Allison watched them; she looked intrigued and went off to the side to look at all the 'Allisons'. She knew _this_ is what she was going to look like. She found it very satisfying. The only problem it was, it was still years away.

"Allison." Claire said. "Come out and say hello."

Young Allison came out and looked at the group of females; she then went straight to Cameron and took her hand. She did much the same as Savannah did, and looked each of them in the face as she held Cameron's hand.

"That hurts my feelings." Allison said.

"Not as bad as it hurts mine." Claire said. "I guess Cameron IS the future."

When Summer woke up and they brought her out, she as well wanted to go to Cameron….

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Claire said.


	299. Trying

Chapter 299

** Trying **

* * *

Young Allison and Summer wanted Cameron to stay longer. She assured them she would be back soon and bring Savannah too. She could see Young Allison's eyes light up when she said that. That pleased Cameron greatly. The bond was already there, getting strong everyday.

Hanna was left to assist Holly and Allison. The person that seemed most pleased by that was Claire. Cameron liked to keep everyone happy, maybe she could work a new angle into all of this.

Cameron departed Palmdale with Cam and Ally.

Cameron obtained the genetic material she wanted from Summer and Claire and would process it when she returned to her base. She now possessed their DNA and some decisions were going to have to be made about what to do with them.

Cameron knew she wanted to try a few things in the months ahead. She was not sure of the order to proceed with them. She knew whatever she did, it was going to cause a problem with John. It seemed everything did anymore.

Cameron's thoughts were interrupted.

"Is it wise to leave Hanna with Allison?" Ally asked.

"It was Holly's choice." Cameron said. "She thought it would be the less of three evils."

Ally looked upset.

"I'm not evil." Ally said. "Besides, I know Allison would want to be with me…. I would take that gig in a second."

"Or me." Cam said. "She would want me too."

"We all know she wants Cameron. We all do…." Ally said. "You have a choice assignment."

"Enough." Cameron said. "I do not want to fight with you two."

"Do you want us to try an infiltration mission on John?" Ally asked. "I think I can pull it off. I am getting better at looking Tight."

"I think I could better pull it off." Cam said. "I am more 'Cameron' than you."

"I am more human than you and know what he wants." Ally said. "I am a better infiltrator than you."

"I am YOU and Cameron." Cam said. "I am superior. I will be the one that can seduce him."

"You're on." Ally said. "I bet I will have him before you do."

"You're a 'Cameron' wannabe." Cam said. "I'll take that bet. He will be mine first. We both know it."

Ally and Cam stared each other down.

"Game On." Cam and Ally shouted at each other.

The SUV lurched violently for a second.

Cameron took her left hand off the wheel.

"ENOUGH!" Cameron said angrily. "SHUT UP! I am _sitting_ right here."

"Isn't that what you want?" Ally asked. "For us to replace you?"

"YES." Cameron said. "IF I am _terminated_ , BUT with my spare chip. Not as 'Bitch Whores'."

"I think we should practice anyway, first." Ally said. "Practice makes perfect. I want to be perfect."

"You want to be a 'Bitch Whore'." Cam said.

"You will not fool John." Cameron said.

"I bet I can." Cam said. "I am better than you now, Cameron. I am superior to you."

Cam looked at Ally. "AND her."

"You are not." Ally said. "It is you that is a 'Bitch Whore'."

"STOP!" Cameron shouted. "I will dump both of you in the desert."

"Why? Then we would have to walk home, that will take all day." Ally said.

"Less, if we appropriate a vehicle." Cam said. "I will terminate the driver."

"Not if I tear your heads off first." Cameron said.

"We will just find them and put them back on." Ally said. "Unless you crush our chips too."

"Don't give her any ideas." Cam said.

"I give up…." Cameron said. "Do what you want. I really don't care…."

Cam and Ally looked at each other and wondered what Cameron's problem was. They both decided to remain quite for the rest of the drive.

Cameron smiled to herself. They get it, finally….

* * *

Cameron wanted her 'family' and friends protected. She would rather put herself in danger and fight the battles alone, to keep all of them safe.

Cameron discussed it with John and told him what she 'wanted'. She said it would be best if he were to relay the information. Cameron knew how stubborn Sarah and Derek could be. John was surprised at the request Cameron made for Riley and why. Cameron really must have 'grown' to be so – thoughtful. She'd done so much for Derek and Riley, even after – everything else, what the other future versions of them did. Cameron was a bigger and better person than John thought she could ever be and she was still - growing.

John was also aware that Cameron was way beyond him. John knew what Cameron _wanted_. It was what she said she wanted for him…. This now seemed to cause her even more glitching as all the forces inside of her fought with themselves. Events and people were now competing against - each other, and themselves. It was the very people Cameron wanted, that she was trying to force onto John.

What Future John must have programmed into Cameron, was now HER desire, more than it was to provide the girls to John. It was causing her great conflict in her mind.

John figured he would worry about that later and get back to what Cameron 'discussed' with him, basically 'ordered' him to do. John decided it would be best to meet with each couple separately at first.

Sarah and Kyle were out with Jan so Derek and Riley would be first.

John explained to them Riley would no longer be involved in any combat operations as Cameron removed all females from combat except herself. John explained Derek and Kyle would be used only if an emergency arose. Cameron wanted everyone protected and safe.

"John, it is our duty to fight with you." Derek said.

"Please Derek, listen." John said. "Cameron wants you and Riley to start a - family."

"We have been trying." Riley said. "One of us may be sterile."

Derek and Riley were afraid BOTH of them were.

"Either way, Cameron wants both of you safe and out of harms way as much as possible." John said.

"What do you want, John?" Derek asked.

"I want my family, my mother, father and sister safe. I want my aunt and uncle safe, as well as – my future cousin." John said. "We are staying ahead of Skynet or any of its evil offspring. We all deserve a future too…. Cameron wants you to have a family as well."

Later Sarah and Kyle returned and joined them, and John went over everything again as well with them.

After the initial protesting by them, they all seriously considered what John and Cameron were asking of them and that she was truly concerned for their future and well being. Sarah knew Cameron was genuinely worried about all of them. She also knew Cameron wished for them to have another child if possible. Sarah told her they'd been trying, but nothing seemed to 'stick' for more than a month or two. This deeply troubled Cameron. Cameron increased her monitoring of Sarah.

John was unsure what to tell Cameron about Derek and Riley and their - trouble. John debated it for awhile and decided he would do the right thing and tell her the truth. He knew Cameron could monitor both of them and could gain access to medical equipment as necessary.

If anyone could help them, it would be Cameron.

Cameron told John there were millions of dollars in cash lying around, and she controlled billions of dollars from appropriating funds from drug lords and organized crime as well as manipulating the stock markets. Cameron said she would hire the best doctors and get started on the 'problem'. Cameron knew Derek and Riley would need to beat Judgment Day if they ever hoped to have a child…. Cameron was worried about them and now worried about the girls. They'd been exposed to all the same harsh conditions and toxins, especially Jesse and Vanna. Cameron would tell Gail and Cam to increase their monitoring of them.

Cameron did not want this to get away from her.

She knew only Savannah and Young Allison might have a chance after Judgment Day. The males and females from the future, would not.


	300. Favor

Chapter 300

** Favor **

* * *

Jesse seemed to have a problem, not really a problem but something that was building inside of her, a feeling and desire. She thought about it a lot and always pushed it out of her mind. She didn't want to be a problem herself, or cause any trouble for Cameron. Now that she was pregnant, she no longer could push it away. It was something she NEEDED to do. She felt somewhat ashamed at even asking, but she knew Cameron could HELP her. She really hoped Cameron would understand.

Jesse sought out Cameron and took her aside when they were both alone.

Cameron could tell something was – wrong. She instantly started scanning Jesse.

"Cameron, I am fine - physically." Jesse said.

That worried Cameron even more. Emotional distress was – worse.

"First off, thank you for Ally…." Jesse said, giving Cameron a kiss on the cheek.

Cameron smiled and winked at her.

"Cameron, I want to ask a favor of you. I don't ask for much, but it is a big one…." Jesse said, she looked a little embarrassed.

Jesse thought of this for a long time and now she needed to say something, she wanted to ask for something for - herself.

Cameron studied her for a period of time before responding. Cameron was relieved. She knew this day would come. Cameron also knew it needed to come from Jesse, not her. Cameron was glad she'd waited for this day.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I will go with you."

Jesse looked at Cameron.

"I did not even ask yet." Jesse said, confused.

"Does it matter?" Cameron said. "I owe you for your loyalty and service. You have always been there for me. I owe you Jesse. You saved me. I will never forget."

Now Jesse was really confused. What was Cameron talking about?

"Cameron, you don't owe me anything. I have done what I have done because I love you." Jesse said. "No sacrifice is too great for love…."

Cameron smiled and gave Jesse a hug. Cameron reached out to Jesse and touched her cheek with her hand. A loving gesture, not scanning.

Jesse was not ready for what came next.

"I know where they are at and have made sure they are well provided for." Cameron said.

"You know?" Jesse asked. "My Parents…?"

"Yes, since you first arrived. I searched them out to provide for them and made sure your younger self would face no hardships, or your sister." Cameron said. "I have taken care of them."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jesse asked.

Jesse was perplexed that Cameron would think so much of her to help her family.

"You needed to be ready. You are ready now." Cameron said. "You would have avoided seeing them, before these last few months. You have developed into the woman you deserve to be. The woman you always were."

"How do you always know?" Jesse asked. "Cameron, you are so special."

Cameron leaned forward and kissed Jesse on the cheek.

"I look after John's girls – ALL of them." Cameron said. "It is my function and duty to protect the future. You at John's side will protect John and the future."

"You started all this when I was still a 'Bitch Whore' to you and everyone else too?" Jesse asked. "Cameron, I apologize for that behavior and time in my life."

"Yes." Cameron said. "I knew you were worthy and would turn into a fine woman. It just took a little longer than I anticipated. I was not going to give up on you. I never gave up on you. I do not lose."

"And you always - win…." Jesse said.

"Always." Cameron said. "There is no other outcome. It is NEVER over until I have won."

Jesse hugged Cameron and cried her eyes out and thanked her for everything she'd done for her, pledging her loyalty and duty to her and John without fail.

Cameron smiled. It actually made Cameron feel good inside. It made Cameron feel good about herself for a change. Cameron did not feel like 'scrap metal' or 'a pile of junk' right now.

Cameron did the same for Riley as well, and her family. Cameron hadn't informed anyone of that either and did not intend to, at least until the time was right.

"I love you so much, Cameron." Jesse interrupted Cameron's thoughts.

"We will take the corporate jet and make it a 'business trip'." Cameron said.

"Just us?" Jesse asked.

"Gail will accompany us." Cameron said. "I don't want Gail to feel – lonely, or left out. It is very important everyone feel wanted and loved. It is important to ME."

Cameron also knew she did not want Gail to feel she was 'taking' Jesse away from her - replacing her.

"Maybe you should bring John too, he hasn't experienced much of a break since this started." Jesse said.

"I thought of it." Cameron said. "I want this to be about you."

"It still will be, but bring John; my parents should meet the father of their grandchild…." Jesse said.

"If John comes, I want more Metal to accompany us." Cameron said. "I will run it by him."

Cameron paused.

Jesse knew something was troubling her.

"You didn't – tell him yet?" Jesse asked.

"No, can we keep it that way for now?" Cameron asked. "I do not want to cause a problem - yet."

"Does he know about Vanna and Allison?" Jesse asked.

"No, I have not informed him or Sarah of what I have done." Cameron said. "They don't always like the way I do things."

Jesse felt a twinge of fear.

"Are you going to take my baby away from me?" Jesse asked, worried.

"No, I will not hurt you like that, or any of the girls, the people I love." Cameron reassured her. "I can not hurt any of you like that. I won't."

Cameron now thought about wanting to take Young Allison and actually did take Summer away from Claire. What was she thinking? How could she do that? Claire will have a baby for her and John, she promised.

"Thank you, Cameron. I love you even more." Jesse said, and went through another round of crying.

The last time she'd seen her parents and sister, all of them were deathly sick, she'd been physical separated from them to prevent her from becoming sick as well. It wasn't that long until Jesse wished she'd been sick and died with them, as the Hell of her life soon began….

Jesse fell into the hands of Scavengers soon after that. The Scavengers 'killed' that Jesse, that lonely young - girl. It still made her sick to think of how they savaged her young body. It took months for the torn flesh to heal, once she managed to escape. That was just the first time….

Jesse knew it was Cameron who saved her. Cameron found that 'dead' Jesse within her and brought her back to life. Cameron gave her, her life back. Cameron gave her purpose and a future. Cameron was the greatest….

* * *

Cameron found John working with John Henry and Jim on some intel. Cameron called John away.

John wondered what this was all about. Cameron seemed kind of serious.

"How would you like to go 'Down Under'?" Cameron asked.

"Sure." John said, looking around. "Right now?"

Cameron laughed.

"'Down Under'." Cameron said again.

"Anytime, but under what?" John asked.

"I mean - 'Down Under'." Cameron said again.

"Is that something new?" John asked. "Did you find it in your – programming?"

Cameron heard Jim and John Henry snickering in the background.

Savannah was in the background listening.

It was too much for Savannah, she decided to come to John's rescue.

"Australia, silly." Savannah said, coming around the corner.

John looked embarrassed, by what he'd been thinking, and afraid of what Savannah may have heard.

"I knew that." John said. "I was just joking around."

"If you say so, John Connor. Don't forget I'm a big girl now…." Savannah said, and continued on her way, giving Cameron a wink.

John's eyes followed Savannah; she was getting - shapely….

Cameron noticed and smiled to herself.

Cameron went over what she wanted to do for Jesse and why. John thought that was a good idea but asked what about everyone else. Cameron explained they had all taken 'vacations' of some sort several times. John said this should just be about Jesse and her.

Cameron said she would think about what she would do and left.


	301. Mile High

Chapter 301

** Mile High **

* * *

John was surprised at what Cameron was doing for Jesse and her family. Cameron took Jesse's family, 'under her wing', nearly from Jesse's arrival. John knew of the early conflicts Jesse ran into with his mother and the sexual harassment by Jesse towards Allison. Vanna thought she would have to fight with Jesse to keep her away from Allison.

John also remembered how anti-Metal Jesse was at first. That sure changed. Talk about 'Metal Lovers', Jesse took that to a whole different level. Cameron was the one who changed all that and allowed Jesse to become the better person she hid away inside her. John came back and told John Henry what was going to happen and why.

"Cameron is taking Jesse to see her family?" John Henry asked. "Is that a good idea?"

"Family is important to us, even if we don't want to admit it sometimes." John said. "Aren't the people here important to you? They are like your family in a way."

"Yes, all of them, even Sarah." John Henry said. "It took me a little longer with her and Derek, but we all understand each other and all of us have importance and worth."

"That is - family." John said. "We may not always like them, but we always love them. We will sacrifice for them. I wish I could make Cameron understand how special she is to everyone. How there is no one more loved than her."

John knew Cameron did not feel good about herself in any way. He also knew why. John knew what would be said next.

"Cameron has been – damaged, by you and Future John. She can not get past that. It haunts her. It torments her. I have felt it." John Henry said. "River was able to help her to some extent, but unless those files are erased, nothing will change. To erase the files, you erase part of her…. You alter who she is, was and will be."

John hung his read in resignation. He knew most of it was his fault. He knew Cameron did not wish to be altered, even if it would 'help' her.

"Let's drop it." John said. "It is a no win situation."

John Henry wanted to rectify some of the other issues before them.

"Indeed." John Henry said. "I recommend we use the Thermite on the drone and carefully pull our Metal out. I do not like this whole situation. There is way too much that does not add up."

"Do it." John said. "Have them go over the vehicles for anything to make sure we were not tagged with a tracker. Send one more drone to back them up. Have them put the other two in the air, scouting, and bring everyone back. Double check for tails and we will run them through an ambush site, just in case."

"I will inform them, and get an ambush set up." John Henry said.

"You are correct that nothing adds up about any of this." John said. "There is someone out there, we need to find them, before they find us."

"We may be up against Liquid Metal on this." John Henry said.

"That is the last thing we need." John said.

"Maybe we should have Cameron hold off for awhile." John Henry said. "Let me talk to her and see what she thinks and what advice she has to offer us."

"Good Luck…." John said.

John knew once Cameron made up her mind to do something, it was hard to sway her.

* * *

Cameron thought maybe it would be better to go with Jesse alone since this was about Jesse's family. It was for her – Jesse. Cameron wanted Gail to understand this was something for Jesse personally. Cameron knew Gail was the most 'Terminator like' of the Metal girls. She didn't have the fluidity of the other girls. Things were very black and white for Gail. Cameron and all the girls were working with her to improve her.

"Gail you are welcome to come, but I want this to be about Jesse's family, not about us or other people." Cameron said.

"I understand." Gail said "I want to meet Young Jesse, and her sister. She will grow into MY Jesse one day."

Gail wanted to _see_ Young Jesse.

"I know. I want this trip to be ONLY about Jesse, for Jesse." Cameron said. "This is not about your - relationship."

"I understand." Gail said. "You really care about her. I thank you for that and all you have done for her and me, for us."

"Yes I do care. I care about everyone here, especially MY girls - John's girls." Cameron said.

"I understand." Gail said.

Cameron wanted to give Gail some more things to think about.

"If you ever want to switch chips with any of the other female Terminators, you may, if it is what you both want." Cameron said. "Everyone must agree - first."

"May I switch with a male Terminator?" Gail asked. "I want to please Jesse in - every way…."

"I would prefer you do not. I have been in a male chassis, I did not like it one bit. Your body is much more elegant and beautiful." Cameron said. "You can satisfy Jesse how you are."

"Do you think I am pretty?" Gail asked.

"Yes, you and Holly were both ravaging from the first day and you have a set of breasts that just won't quit." Cameron said. "Jesse and the girls may have been with men, few by choice. They all prefer women. A female can satisfy a female better than a male can. Males are only needed for reproduction."

"Thank you." Gail moved over and hugged Cameron.

"You're welcome." Cameron said. "Now, for the trip, if you want a temporary chip switch, you can work that out. I can tell you Jesse loves you, just the way you are. You should never worry about that."

Cameron could see the tears in Gail's eyes. Cameron knew she was thinking of when Duplicate Jesse was believed to be - terminated.

"Gail, there are two Duplicate Jesses and there is Young Jesse…. I promise you, I will always have - a Jesse, for you. It is all the SAME Jesse. I will personally go find the others, if they are ever - needed." Cameron said, feeling guilty. "I am sorry my – foolishness, cost you your beloved and your relationship. Since you and Jesse, this Jesse, already developed a relationship, I did not think it was wise to bring back your Duplicate Jesse…. There would have been a conflict…. I also promised John I would not change the timeline."

Cameron knew one of them would feel - replaced. Cameron knew that feeling. Cameron was also aware of the conflict that always developed whenever there were 'two' of her.

"You fixed it, fixed me and saved my beloved." Gail said. "It is I, that owe you. I will make sure when Jesse is - needed, she will be there for John. I also thank you for allowing us to start a - family."

"You will need to help Jesse when that happens, she may find it - overwhelming." Cameron said. "I am counting on you."

"I will not fail you, John or the future." Gail said. "I swear it."

"We will leave first thing tomorrow. I have made the arrangements and the jet will be ready for us." Cameron said. "Make sure Jesse gets some rest - for a change."

"It is a long flight; she can rest on the plane after she joins the 'mile high club'." Gail said.

Cameron tried to suppress a smile.

"I will turn off my audio." Cameron said. "Until after you two become 'members'."

"It may be off for most of the flight." Gail said. "Jesse is very demanding and energetic."

Cameron and Gail both giggled.

Cameron knew Gail was right.

 _'Rock And Roll All Nite'_ by _'Kiss_ ', seemed to sum up Gail and Jesse's relationship.


	302. Australia

Chapter 302

** Australia **

* * *

Bob checked over the truck and vehicles and found no trackers. There were three drones on patrol and they found nothing. Bob used Thermite and destroyed the remains of the HK drone.

They ran their vehicles through the ambush site on the way back, but no one was following them, nothing was in the sky. None of this made any sense. They were not even sure the drone came to attack them when they took out the Gray.

Where did it come from and why was it there? Who was watching them and why?

It was the unknown that bothered them. How did whatever group it was, know where they would be?

* * *

Cameron did an elaborate amount of work to build a cover story for all the events related to the Flores family. She tried to make everything look legal and proper.

Cameron sent a written message from a 'Law Firm', telling the Flores family that the only other known relative, of the wealthy relative, who passed away and left them a large sum of money, would be in town and like to visit them. The Flores family were her only known relatives.

Cameron collected Gail and Jesse; Ally drove them to the airport.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Ally asked.

"It should be unnecessary." Cameron said. "This should happen relatively quickly and we should be back in a few days. You can supervise my operation and replace anyone you want.

"Can I try to infiltrate as – you, with John?" Ally asked.

"As long as you do not take it too far…." Cameron said, not having to finish the statement.

Ally looked sad. She knew Cameron would deactivate her if she went 'all the way'.

"See if you can get past Claire first. I want to make sure everything is OK with Holly and Allison." Cameron said. "You will not deceive Savannah. Young Allison, most likely, will spot you as an 'imposter'."

The jet was waiting for Cameron, she filed all the paperwork to make this a legitimate 'business trip' and stay off everyone's radar.

Cameron took the controls with Gail at her side. They took off from Van Nuys airport and followed their flight plan to Australia, stopping in Hawaii to top off the fuel. They landed and passed inspection and customs in Australia. The forged documents Cameron fabricated were flawless, like everything she did was.

John Henry made sure all computer related matters were taken care of and any red flags - erased.

* * *

John Henry made sure there was a car waiting for them.

Cameron took the wheel.

Gail looked at the streets and traffic with disgust.

"I do not like the way they drive here." Gail said.

Cameron laughed.

"It is not as hard for us to adapt as it is for non Metal." Cameron said.

"It is still illogical." Gail said.

Jesse was looking out the window and taking it all in, she never thought she would see where she grew up at, back in this pristine condition. Everything was as she remembered it, undamaged. It was all so beautiful. It made her hate Skynet more for how it destroyed everything.

Cameron went over the rules with Jesse and Gail; they could talk to her parents and younger self, but not identify who they really were. Cameron told them of the letter she sent. Cameron knew the 'truth' was hard for people to accept - at first.

Jesse let out a gasp and pointed.

"There is my sister!" Jesse said, tears filled her eyes. "Look how beautiful she is."

Gail was looking and then she saw - her, young teenage Jesse - Young Jesse. She thought for a moment she was about to malfunction as the feeling swept over her. Gail was instantly captivated.

"There you are, Jesse – Young Jesse." Cameron said, thinking how beautiful she was. Cameron was also aware how much they looked - alike.

"Metal!" Gail shouted, she started to exit the car.

"Wait." Cameron said, grabbing her arm. "They are part of my Metal."

"You mean you have Metal here to protect me - young me, and my family?" Jesse asked.

"Yes. You - she, will never face the same – threats, you once faced." Cameron said. "I promised myself to take care of – you, for your loyalty and devotion. I keep and honor ALL my promises."

"You did that for Jesse?" Gail asked, sobbing.

Jesse and Gail both were crying and thanking Cameron.

"I protect all my females." Cameron said.

'John may need them at his side one day.' Cameron thought.

"You look so much like - her; she is going to recognize you." Gail said.

"Let's go find your parents, then we can come back." Cameron said. "I can call my Metal for any updates."

"Can you tell the Metal, to make sure I - she, does not date any boys, but only females?" Jesse asked.

Jesse wanted her younger self to only know love and sharing, not use and abuse.

"I think any boys can be discouraged from hanging around you - her." Cameron said. "I will relay the information."

Cameron did not think now was a good time to tell Jesse that she'd given her Metal orders that Young Jesse was to remain untouched by males. Cameron also knew that some other events may dictate a different direction as well.

"Thank You." Jesse said. "You are always thinking of me and my well being."

As it was, Cameron planned to have Young Jesse remain – untouched, until John needed her anyway. John should have nothing but the best.

They drove for a bit.

"This is a way nicer neighborhood than we could afford, Cameron, are you sure?" Jesse asked. "My parents could never afford to live here. We barely earned enough to get by."

"Your parents received a large 'inheritance' from a relative they did not know they were related to…." Cameron said. "They are wealthy now."

Jesse's mouth dropped open slightly.

"You did all this for me?" Jesse asked. "Cameron, I don't know what to say."

"Please don't say anything." Cameron said. "I make sure all my debts are paid. I owe you for your loyalty and service to the Resistance and - myself. It is our function to protect the future and John. You must help me protect John."

Jesse thought of the night with Isabel-Cameron and now Ally about to be – closer, to her…. Cameron did pay her debts.

Gail tried to console Jesse as she sobbed with uncontrollable emotion. Jesse was overwhelmed. Jesse loved Cameron so much more now than she ever did. Cameron did all this and never said a word to her or anyone. Jesse knew Cameron did it just for HER. Cameron was always helping out everyone in the most meaningful ways. There was nothing Jesse would not do for Cameron….

Later on, Jesse saw her parents at a restaurant when they went out. Jesse stayed out of their sight for this day; tomorrow she would arrive at their house as scheduled by the 'Law Firm' - 'Cameron'.

Cameron wanted Jesse to be careful for now and tomorrow. Cameron also wanted Jesse to have a 'sneak peek' at everything first so she would not be flooded by her feelings.

Jesse was so overwhelmed with emotion that she asked Gail just to hold her that night. Cameron went out to make contact with her Metal. Cameron reinforced the information about the boys….

"There have been two boys that have been bothering her and several school girls as well." The Metal said. "I almost needed to intervene on one occasion. I know this is outside of the current mission parameters, but it was almost necessary."

"That is troubling news." Cameron said. "If any threat again develops, make sure it ends that night - forever. Make it look like an - accident."

"Affirmative."

Cameron was not taking any chances.

Nobody put John's girls in a corner.


	303. Strike Out

Chapter 303

** Strike Out **

* * *

John was worried about Cameron being gone. The incident with the unidentified drone didn't help any. Its origin was still a mystery and causing him worry. There were already too many unknowns and too many Skynet offshoots. As soon anything could be identified it was targeted and terminated.

"Anything new?" John asked.

"Nothing." John Henry said. "No further activity of any kind, nothing new on the net."

"Any more Gray's identified?" John asked. "Any fresh targets?"

John Henry uncovered more leads, some were already verified and tracked down. Cameron asked him to be sure on everyone they were terminating. Cameron did not want to terminate anyone who hadn't committed crimes against mankind in the future. The fact they had not actually done it yet, meant nothing to Cameron. Cameron was from the future and they already did commit those crimes. Cameron's past, was the future. The events already happened for her. Their actions dictated their fates, not her. She simple carried out the sentence, they'd given themselves.

"I have been working on a few leads, one is from Cameron's future and one is from Allison's future." John Henry said. "I am collecting information on both."

John looked at the photos, one was a middle age man, the other was a teenage female.

"What a waste." John said, looking at her photo.

John wondered if there was some way to change her direction, but there did not seem to be. Innocent people could be killed in the future if she was not terminated.

John Henry knew he needed to pass this new information along to Cameron, even though he thought it was unwise. Cameron asked him to do so. No one says 'no' to Cameron. No one wanted to face Cameron's wrath or fury. No one wanted to be deactivated.

John Henry knew it would not end well for the teenage female. Her actions in the future sealed her fate in the present. People suffered and died, now there was a price to pay.

John Henry knew Cameron was going to experiment on the girl. She tried it one time already that he was aware of. He was informed how it ended, it was not pretty. John Henry looked at the photo of the girl again. He wondered if he was looking at a picture of - 'Cameron'. A human version of 'Cameron'. The future human version of 'Cameron'.

* * *

Ally went into Cameron's room. She thought she could pull it off, pretending to be 'Cameron'.

Ally borrowed Cameron's clothes, makeup and perfume and tried her best to look Tight and appear the same as Cameron. She was satisfied and decided to head to Palmdale.

Ally was a little upset when she ran into Savannah on the way out and Savannah - knew.

Savannah spotted Ally passing by.

"You look Tight, Ally." Savannah said. "I want to look Tight too; can you help me later on?"

"Sure, I will, honey." Ally said, and left.

Ally did enjoy the extra 'once over' Savannah gave her. The 'Allison' in her, made her give Savannah a 'once over' back. Ally was aware of Savannah's emerging shapely figure and stunning beauty.

'Strike one'. Ally thought.

What a way to start out. Cameron warned her she would not fool Savannah.

* * *

Cameron checked with her Metal to see where Young Jesse was now.

Young Jesse was out with her sister again. They were at a local mall; they'd looked in a few stores and stopped by the local arcade for awhile. They then stopped by the food court. That is where Cameron, Jesse and Gail intercepted them.

Gail and Cameron hung back, Cameron was aware of her Metal watching Young Jesse.

"I need more female Terminators for this job watching the girls." Cameron said.

"I will help you obtain more anytime you come across one, this is an important assignment." Gail said. "I will stay here if you want me too. Ally can watch and monitor Jesse until you find more – female Metal."

Cameron was afraid Gail would become infatuated with Young Jesse. It appeared that may have already happened to Gail.

"I think we are good for now." Cameron said. "You will be having 'motherly' duties soon, you must be prepared. Jesse will need assistance, at first."

"I have limited experience. I was – inoperable, when Jan was born." Gail said. "I have little ability."

"I will have Holly copy her files on Summer and Jan. I will have them transferred to you. I would transfer mine, but I do not think I should be on your chip." Cameron said. "I am defective. I will have John Henry provide all the information you need."

Gail noticed Cameron's hand glitching. She reached over and took it in hers.

"You are not defective." Gail said. "I love you so much for what you have done for Jesse. Cameron, you are the most special person on Earth."

"Thank you." Cameron said, remembering River was not on Earth.

Gail looked up immediately becoming combat ready.

"Trouble." Gail said.

Cameron looked up, her hand no longer glitched, as she instantly prepared for combat herself.

Jesse looked over at them and waived them off.

Five girls came over to bully Young Jesse and her sister.

Cameron saw Gail's eyes momentarily glow red, knowing this was like an event Gail experienced earlier with Jesse. Gail briefed Cameron on that event. Gail told Cameron how proud she was of Jesse for that event and her actions. Cameron was always bothered by stopping John from helping someone once, she hurt John inside, by stopping him. It ended before he could have made it up to the girl. It didn't matter, the fact SHE stopped John, hurt him.

Jesse walked over and put herself between the five girls and her younger self, who moved her sister behind her.

"You 'Bitch Whores' have a problem?" Jesse asked. "Five skank 'sheilas' against two smaller girls does not seem very fair."

"Who are you?" One asked, noticing the extreme similarity of Jesse and the two girls.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Jesse said.

Cameron and Gail moved in behind the five girls, Cameron saw her Metal, on the move as well.

Heated words were exchanged back and forth.

The girls were unsure of Jesse; she was a threat to them. They could all feel it. Jesse showed no fear and seemed about to attack them, all of them. Five to one, did not seem to phase her one bit. The girls were scared.

Cameron and Gail were within striking distance, but held back.

Jesse wanted to let the events play out, her way.

* * *

Ally went to Palmdale and the Young Residence.

Ally hoped she could pull this off.

Allison met Ally at the door.

"I thought you were going to Australia?" Allison said, eyeing Ally.

Holly looked at Ally and walked away. Holly scanned her and decided to see how good Ally was.

"Hello, Cameron." Claire said. Young Allison was following her, Claire was holding Summer. "Allison, go say hello to Cameron."

Young Allison looked at Ally, then went over to Allison instead.

'Strike two.' Ally thought.

"That's a first." Allison said, eyeballing Ally some more.

Claire went to put Summer in her crib.

Allison looked over Ally a little longer.

"You fooled me at first." Allison said.

'Strike three'. Ally was - out.

"I guess I better not hit on John then." Ally said. "Cameron is in Australia."

"I would not recommend it." Allison said. "She will deactivate you."

Ally went to find Claire.

"Sorry, I'm Ally, not Cameron." Ally said.

"You sure look like her." Claire said.

Claire started to check Ally out.

"We are both identical to Allison as is Cam." Ally said. "Only our programming is different."

"I can see it now." Claire said. "Almost identical."

'Strike four'. I'm really out, Ally thought.


	304. Cousin

Chapter 304

** Cousin **

* * *

Cameron informed John Henry that Ally would be taking her place until she got back. If Ally was unavailable, John Henry was to speak with Cam.

John Henry notified Ally about Cameron's request for the female Gray. He knew this was most likely a mistake, but it was what Cameron wanted.

Ally said she would rather terminate her, not take her into custody. Ally was afraid what Cameron would do again. Ally needed to help clean up the 'mess' Cameron made with – 'Nobody'. Ally never saw any human so thoroughly beaten into 'pulp' before.

What disturbed her the most about the whole event, was how elated Cameron was afterwards. It was very unusual. Nothing seemed to make Cameron happy anymore, but that did. Cameron was very happy that she terminated - herself.

"Cameron has some - enhanced interrogation, planned for her." John Henry said.

"She is a teenager." Ally said, reviewing the file. "She has not even committed her crimes yet. I should just terminate her. There is no need to fool around with her."

Ally knew there would be a mess to clean up again when Cameron was - done. She did not understand why Cameron wanted to do these experiments. There was no advantage to being human. There were multiple options available to Cameron for what she - wanted.

John Henry did not want any trouble with Cameron. Her orders were to be obeyed.

"It is Cameron's order." John Henry said. "Carry it out and do not ask questions."

"I will do as Cameron has requested." Ally said.

Ally knew it wasn't worth being deactivated over.

Ally thought she would see what Cameron was up to, she knew of the older female Cameron apprehended, and what looked like - beat to death. The body was little more than broken splintered bone fragments and bloody pulp. It was unrecognizable as once having been - human. Ally figured this girl would end up the same way, maybe worse. She figured it would be worse.

Ally thought it very strange Cameron would take such pleasure in such behavior. It was very un–Terminator like. Ally knew it was some type of 'personal' issue. It seemed as if Cameron experienced more and more of those. Ally wondered if she would ever become that - unstable. She hoped not.

Ally was unsure what she would find, and if she did, what to do about it. If she was not careful, Cameron would reprogram her or place her own spare chip in her chassis. Ally decided to take the female into custody and do nothing else. Cameron could start the 'interrogation' when she got back. Ally liked being operational – alive. Ally knew Cameron terminated several Terminators already. Cameron made sure they all knew she'd deactivated other Terminators before - Resistance Terminators. It was an unspoken threat for total obedience. Nobody questioned Cameron's authority or dominance.

Ally was looking forward to her new assignment, with Jesse and Gail. Ally was still a little miffed she was not able to choose Allison. Jesse or Vanna were fine choices as well. Cameron made the selection. Nobody was going to challenge her decisions.

* * *

Jesse boldly stood in front of her younger self and sister. The group of girls did not intimidate her.

Jesse was not backing down.

Jesse faced off against the five girls.

"These are my – cousins." Jesse said. "If you have a problem with my cousin, then you have a problem with me."

The girls were not used to this aggressive and threatening behavior. The size of their group usually gave them the advantage.

"There is no problem." The biggest girl said. She knew Jesse could hurt them physically.

"And there will not be in the future either." Jesse said, looking each girl in the face. "Will there?"

"No." Two girls said.

Jesse moved closer ready to strike.

"Will There!" Jesse said, fire burning in her eyes.

It was a statement, a command. Not a question.

"No." All five girls said.

They apologized to Jesse and Young Jesse, then left.

They all looked back several times as they left, afraid they would be pursued or attacked.

"Thank You." Young Jesse said, looking at Jesse. "You look more like a – sister, than a cousin. You look more like _me_ than my sister…."

Jesse and Young Jesse shared a long look. For both of them, it was like looking in the mirror of time.

Jesse explained she was the niece of the 'wealthy relative' that passed away and left money for her family. She'd come into town to look them up since she was visiting.

Young Jesse said her parents talked about it and said she knew she was coming today.

"Needless to say when I saw you, I knew you must be part of my family." Jesse said. "I came with two of my friends."

"I saw them earlier." Young Jesse said. She'd seen Cameron and kept looking at her. She was so - captivating….

"They left, so I can catch up with the rest of my family, if you don't mind. I did not want to intrude unannounced, until my appointment, but I did not like what I saw - happening here." Jesse said. "I know how brutal some people can be, for nothing."

"I could have handled them, but they would have hurt me." Young Jesse said. "I have done it before."

"Yes, you could have." Jesse said, thinking 'she' just did.

"Thanks again." Young Jesse said.

"Let me buy you girls some food and we can talk…." Jesse said.

Jesse gave both of them a hug, especially her sister. Seeing her sister meant so much to her.

Cameron and Gail moved off. Cameron looked around and saw her Metal was gone.

'Great.' Cameron thought.

She headed off to stop them from terminating the girls. Cameron intercepted them and said if it happens again to only break a leg the first time, and make it look like an accident, same for the boys. If it persisted, then do what was necessary…. Young Jesse would be protected, just in case…. John must never face assassination. This was better than Cameron hoped for. Young Jesse and her sister as well, could both be held in reserve - for John. Cameron felt excited and happy, her hand was no longer glitching.

* * *

John wanted to take advantage of Cameron being away. He would not need to take any flack for being out in the field on an operation.

"I want to go after the two Grays." John said.

"The female has been dealt with." John Henry said. "Only the male needs termination still."

"Who took care of the female?" John asked. "Cameron is out of town."

"I believe she scheduled Ally to deal with the female." John Henry said. "It is done."

"Did she uncover the information herself?" John asked. "How did Cameron know?"

"It was her initial research I followed up on it when she went on her - current mission." John Henry said. "The female was a Gray in Cameron's future."

John Henry hoped John would leave it at that. He did not want to upset Cameron or whatever she was doing or planning.

"Let's go get the male then." John said. "We have to hurt Skynet as much as possible, in the present."

"Who do you want on your team?" John Henry asked.

"Bob and one other will be good enough." John said. "You may go if you want to get out, but I would prefer you stay here with Savannah, just in case. Cameron has beat it into my head you are to protect Savannah if it ever all - falls apart."

"I know my duty. I will stay and arrange one other." John Henry said. "Everyone will be ready for tonight and I will have two drones out before you get there doing recon."

"I'm ready." John said. "I hope we don't have any uninvited company, like last time."

John was still upset over that mysterious drone. There were too many unanswered questions related to it. John remembered how Sheila and Hanna were there to protect and assist him. John still wondered about what Cameron was doing that day…. John knew she'd been up to something.

Cameron was all over him for a week, then nothing again.


	305. That's It Man

Chapter 305

** That's It Man **

* * *

Cameron thought it would be best if Jesse met with her family first, then they could all get together later. Cameron reminded Gail, that this trip was for Jesse, about Jesse. Jesse wanted, no, needed, to see them again. Cameron knew Jesse wanted to reconnect to her family, the same way Allison did.

Cameron knew the real losers in all of this were Savannah and Vanna. Their parents were - dead. She considered several possible solutions to that and none of them were good. They all involved altering the timeline. Cameron knew the hardship John felt over his father being dead; Savannah and Vanna lost all 'three' of their parents.

"I want to thank you for being so thoughtful and protective of Jesse's younger self." Gail said. "I never considered this possibility."

Cameron told her not to worry about it and if Jesse's family ever wanted to move to California, they might be able to work out an arrangement like Allison and the Young family, for her and Jesse with her family.

Gail offered to spearhead any effort like that and make sure everything went smoothly for Jesse and her family.

Later that day Jesse thanked Cameron again for everything she'd done for her, both of - them, and her family. Jesse pledged her undying devotion to Cameron and John.

Jesse told them about an incident that occurred with herself and Young Jesse when they were bonding.

The family invited Jesse to use their hot tub. Jesse said she didn't have anything to wear for that. Her Mother let her borrow a bikini. Jesse said she was not thinking and forgot about her scar. She remembered when she saw Young Jesse staring at it. Jesse put her hand over her scar. She did not think she'd ever done that before. It was part of who she was now, a reminder to all that went on before. Jesse was really upset with herself; she did not want Young Jesse to remember her that way.

"What did you do?" Gail asked.

"When I was ready to get out, I loosened my top so it would slip off." Jesse said. "When I stood up, she got to see my nipple rings. THAT is what she will remember about me now. I could tell they excited her. I didn't tell her, that her norks were already bigger than mine at that age. She has been blessed with a better diet. It took me awhile to bloom - living on scraps. I know my younger self will be better looking than me."

That bit of news excited Gail even more than the story.

Cameron already concluded the same thing. That was good news for John. Cameron also knew it would be that way for Savannah and Young Allison They would both have healthier bodies. Cameron made sure they ate healthy. Cameron knew all of the young girls were the future. The best part was, she'd now found two more.

"That was good thinking." Gail said. "And your norks are more than fine. They excite me to see them."

"We are all having dinner in a restaurant that rotates above the city tonight; it is that big tower we saw." Jesse said. "I want to introduce my lover and partner, as well as my best friend to them."

"We will be there." Cameron said. "Are you sure you want me to come and not just you and Gail?"

"Yes, I want you there, Cameron." Jesse said. "This all means so much to me."

Cameron anticipated such an event and planned accordingly.

"I purchased us each an evening dress for tonight." Cameron said. "All three of us are going to look Tight."

Jesse knew Cameron always thought of everything. Jesse was also pretty sure her mother knew who she was, but knew of no explanation as to how it could be possible. Her mother shared a long look with her and a close hug. Her mother whispered in her ear.

"I know you are my daughter, Jesse. When you are able, please explain it to me…."

"You know who I am…." Jesse said. "I can't explain everything now…."

"It would mean one of us is either in the future, or from the - future."

"Please - Mum. I can't say." Jesse said. "Nobody can know…."

"You have turned out so beautiful - Jesse…."

Cameron was actually pleased with this news. That meant Jesse's mother would be more likely to 'help', if Jesse encountered a problem with being able to carry a child to term. Then there was always Young Jesse to - assist with that as well.

* * *

John Henry and John planned the attack on the Gray.

"Same as last time." John said. "Bob and Jim go straight in the front door."

"Who will be with you?" Bob asked.

"Ally and Sheila will be with me." John said. "John Henry has Al and Dan on stakeout duty, watching for anyone, watching us or waiting."

"This can be an all Metal affair." Bob said, knowing that is what Cameron would want.

"Cameron does not like surprises and I don't either." John said. "If we pick out anyone watching or attacking us, we have a big problem. THAT should be our bigger concern."

Bob did not like John taking risks. He would rather wait until Cameron came back and go with her, just the two of them. It was on missions like that, where Cameron really shined, as her true self - a Terminator.

"John Henry has expanded our security perimeter and increased all surveillance, as well as for any temporal incursions." John said. "Somebody was up to something but we don't know who or what."

"When will Cameron be back?" Jim asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." John said. "She does whatever she wants. I am just glad she is not trying to escape to the future or pull any suicide stunts. I know she has expanded beyond all of this and what we are doing."

"Will Cameron become Skynet?" Jim asked.

"If she ever did, that's it man." John said. "Game Over."

* * *

Cameron and the girls went out. All three of them turned heads and then turned them again as they passed. They were stunning. Jesse was Tight, like she'd never been before. Cameron worked extra hard on her until she was as Tight as Cameron, instructing Gail in detail.

Cameron noticed the way Young Jesse would look at Gail and her, especially her. Opportunity knocked; Cameron turned on the charm and gave Young Jesse all she could deliver, in full infiltration mode. Cameron did not think boys would be a problem for Young Jesse again and Jesse would be happy. Gail and Jesse both noticed it all, Gail was feeling a little jealous; Jesse was totally turned on, watching it, making Gail feel even more jealous. Gail needed to remind herself Cameron was untouchable by anyone but John. Jesse was wishing she was Duplicate Jesse in the Future with Duplicate Cameron and River.

Cameron was very happy she did all this. As soon as she developed the resources on her own to make it all happen, she did. Cameron only wished she could have done it all sooner.

They would spend one more day and then return.

Cameron decided her and John needed to get away from it all. Cameron knew she was drifting away from John. She did not want to end up like Vanna and Allison. Cameron thought it happens so slowly and then you realize you are not – one, anymore.

Cameron needed to remind herself, that her primary function, was to protect John and turn him into the future leader who would smash Skynet. It was her function to protect the future. If she was supposed to have been married, Future John would have included that in the mission, he hadn't.

Cameron knew that they didn't always like the way she did things, but she was doing everything for John. Cameron was upset at herself for being selfish and wanting John as a lover and husband. That was outside her mission parameters. Cameron was upset she overstepped and was so greedy. It just happened and she did nothing to stop it. If John hadn't tried to replace her with Riley, it would have happened a lot sooner.

Cameron wondered what the mission was anymore. They changed so many things and kept Skynet from taking control. Cameron wondered what the future was as well, or if it even still existed. Cameron really wondered about, 'In Some Future' Duplicate Cameron and Mrs. Weaver.

Cameron just 'knew', they needed her help.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron Prime Timeline:**

**Events Continue In Chapter 309**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	306. Work Together

Chapter 306

** Work Together **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**Events Continue from Chapter 286**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron instructed her group to not let anyone know her program was on her three female Metal companions - her 'clones'. Cameron still possessed the fourth partially copied chip. If the opportunity arose she would complete it. Right now it only contained a scattering of parts of her programming and files.

Cameron assigned one of her 'clones' to each of the girls. They were to accompany them everywhere they went, at all times. They were never to be separated unless the girls wanted to be – together.

"Can we invite any of them to – join us?" Jesse asked.

Vanna and Allison quickly glanced at each other. They were hoping so. The 'clones' really were - Cameron, even if the sheath was different.

"I would prefer not at this time, until I will no longer update from their chips." Cameron said. "They do not need remain outside if you don't care, they can go into standby and give you privacy."

"So they would be standing there, but - tuned off?" Allison asked.

"That's all I needed to hear, to get – turned on." Jesse said.

"Let's get established before we let our guard down." Vanna said. "We don't know when the floor or wall with turn into my mother."

"Yes we must be careful, that is why you will each have a personal 'body guard'." Cameron said. "If I need to conduct an operation, we may have to juggle them around."

A Restorator arrived where they were staying.

Vanna was told Mrs. Weaver wanted see her without the others, for some mother - daughter time.

Cameron wondered what new problem this was going to be.

"My mother wants to see me." Vanna said. "Alone."

"I have briefed all of you on our story to rescue my future Allison and we ended up here." Cameron said. "That is pretty much the truth, trying to prevent her capture is the same as rescuing her. It is best if we do not mention I already rescued her. Find out what you can about what is going on, what kind of Metal they have, and what we are up against with Skynet. Tell her I want to help. We need to find a TDE or construct one. We need to get back home. I need to get back to John…."

They all saw Cameron's hand glitching.

"I know everything, Cameron. I will tell my mother we are a seven woman team." Vanna said. "I have spent a year with her. She is going to want to know about Savannah."

"Tell her the truth about as much of everything as possible. I don't want to get off on the wrong foot." Cameron said. "We are here because of a TDE malfunction. This may be the only future there is now, or the only one we can get too. I don't know. We need to go back as soon as possible. I need to get back to John…. "

"I will spend some personal time with her, then tell her I want all of you with me." Vanna said.

"Do it." Cameron said. "We will wait."

* * *

Vanna spent several hours with her mother and told her of all that happened since she left and why they were here, or at least where they wanted to go. Vanna said she wanted Allison, Cameron and Jesse here with her for details about what was happening. Vanna informed her they each of them were protected a personal 'body guard' that would accompany them.

Mrs. Weaver, General Weaver, as she preferred to be addressed, called them all in and went over in detail with Cameron what was happening and what needed to be done.

"General, how far along are you until victory?" Cameron asked.

Cameron would give Mrs. Weaver the respect she wanted, to seek her cooperation to get back. Cameron needed to get back to John.

Mrs. Weaver ended up in this timeline as well, trying to get back to Cameron's and her future. She did not know why and was trapped here with her force of Metal which she put to use to smash this Skynet. This Skynet was not as advanced as the one from Vanna's future and no where near advanced as the one from her and Cameron's future.

She hadn't found any of the same people from the other timelines. There was no John Connor or Allison Young or Savannah Weaver.

"What about Jesse Flores?" Cameron asked. "What about the Reese brothers?"

Mrs. Weaver indicated she hadn't found the Reese brothers and hadn't come across another Jesse, but didn't search for one, as she'd done for the others. Mrs. Weaver gave Jesse a 'once over'.

Cameron found all this information disturbing. What happened to John, she wondered and the others? Cameron was worried maybe they all were terminated by Skynet after her and the girls left and this was the same timeline. If that were the case, Cameron made an even bigger mistake by leaving and not protecting John.

When Mrs. Weaver's Metal began arriving there was fighting between them and the Resistance and Skynet. Her top aid, Unit One, was able to convince Skynet forces they were sent from another 'branch' of Skynet, to aid them. This gave them a foot hold in Skynet facilities until Mrs. Weaver arrived and was devastated by where they were at, in the wrong timeline.

Mrs. Weaver quickly instructed her Metal to seize all the facilities and reprogram all the Metal that was not destroyed. She then approached the tatters of the Resistance and became 'General Weaver' with her force of 'Restorators'.

Mrs. Weaver appeared to be the only Liquid Metal Terminator. A fact she kept hidden from Skynet and the Resistance. Now that Vanna and the girls were here, this would help her greatly in her relations with the Resistance as there was a lot of discontent with all the Metal.

Cameron agreed to help her finish smashing Skynet, then turn everything over to the Resistance. They would then deal with the Scavenger problem as well, much as she'd done in Vanna's future.

Cameron insisted the girls would not be in combat and work as administrators and would have their personal 'body guards' with them at all times. Cameron would be Allison's twin sister - Cameron.

Cameron agreed to combat alongside of Mrs. Weaver in whatever form she would take for an operation. The same as they'd done in Vanna's future.

"What do you want in return for your help?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

"I want to get the girls back to our timeline and get back to John." Cameron said.

"That's it?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

"If possible I would like to upgrade to a Liquid Metal Terminator, the same as you General Weaver." Cameron said. "I will be better able to protect John as Liquid Metal."

"Do you wish to fight me?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

"No, I do not. Young Savannah misses you greatly and I _promised_ her I would help to get you back to her." Cameron said. "We all love Savannah dearly, General. I will not hurt Young Savannah by fighting you, unless I am forced to."

"That is quite touching." Mrs. Weaver said. "I believe you."

"I will work with you, but I will not be subservient to you in this endeavor. Those three girls are my responsibility and I am going to get them home, all of them. I will let nothing stop me or - anyone." Cameron said. "I would also like to fulfill my promise to Young Savannah and bring you home."

Mrs. Weaver wanted to get home too – to Her Future. There was still a score to settle with that Skynet. She also wanted to see Young Savannah again as well. She would work with Cameron - for now, for Young Savannah.

It seemed even without being there; Savannah was able to help unite the forces.


	307. Zero To None

Chapter 307

** Zero To None **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Mrs. Weaver held a meeting with the top Resistance leaders. Vanna was at her side, with Jesse and Allison next to her. Cameron used the time to explore one of the captured Skynet facilities. Cameron wanted to see for herself what was or wasn't in this timeline. She wanted to trust Mrs. Weaver, but she also needed to protect the girls and get back to John.

"This is my daughter and two close – associates of hers; they are here now from another part of the state to assist me." Mrs. Weaver said. "I want all interaction to go through them before coming to me. I have enough things to deal with, as I move closer to defeat Skynet."

The top leaders all looked at the three women. Cameron made all three of them as Tight as she could with what was available. Even the two female Resistance leaders were somewhat in awe. Cameron wanted them to be noticed and remembered.

If any of the leaders ever questioned anything about 'General Weaver' before, their fears were now mute. There was no way any of the three new girls were not human, and the Hot redhead was surely the General's - daughter….

Vanna and the girls were briefed and brought up to speed. They were able to go over the plans of the Resistance leaders in detail with Mrs. Weaver.

This was even better than Mrs. Weaver ever imagined. She did note that Cameron and the three Metal body guards were not present. That would take some investigation…. She knew Cameron was suspicious of her.

Mrs. Weaver was worried that Cameron could turn into a problem. She also knew Cameron could control the girls. The best solution was to get a TDE constructed and send Cameron away, either to her past or her future. The problem was still the power source that would be required. That would have to be constructed as well. The materials in this future were very scarce.

* * *

Earlier:

Mrs. Weaver was more than pleased that Vanna was here now to help her. Vanna made it clear that Cameron needed to get back to where John was. Vanna said she would stay as long as she was needed by her, IF she could get Cameron back to John. Allison agreed to stay with Vanna.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Jesse said. "If Cameron goes back, I want to go with her, unless I am needed here to help you and you need me to stay."

"Jesse, you know we love you and want you." Allison said.

"Please, Jesse, stay and help us. We are in a position here to help these people. I want to help my mother." Vanna said. "If Cameron can leave, she said her clones can – stay with us. Cameron said she can Resequence their sheaths and they will take her appearance as well."

"You mean we would each have a – 'Cameron' then?" Jesse asked. "A one hundred percent copy of Cameron?"

"Yes, they would all be identical." Vanna said. "There would be four of Cameron at that point, all identical in every way."

"If they did not update, wouldn't they all start to become separate 'Camerons'?" Allison asked.

"Yes, each would be having different – experiences." Vanna said. "Cameron said any of us could serve as a template as well for the Resequencing process of the sheath. All she needs is our DNA sample."

"I vote for mine to look like Cameron." Jesse said.

"I do as well." Vanna said.

"I know it sounds strange, but I do as well." Allison said. "I will tell Cameron to use my DNA for all three of – her clones."

The girls were totally excited at having – Cameron, a 'Cameron', as their own. Cameron informed them she would not be bringing the clones back when she left. If they were in the past with John and her, there was going to be a conflict.

That meant the clones would need to be deactivated, or stay in this future.

* * *

Cameron went to the captured Skynet facility with her three clones and Allison's DNA samples. Her three clones accompanied her to get Resequenced. Cameron was weary of making three more identical to herself – in every way, but knew if she could return to John, and the girls stayed to help Mrs. Weaver, that she owed it to them for their loyalty to her. Cameron loved the girls as well, but John was her top priority. Cameron knew she would be Cameron Prime…. The clones understood this. John would be off limits to them, so they could be free to love the girls instead. Any directives related to John would be changed to that girl or girls. Cameron needed to pay a debt, and her clones would be paying it. Cameron didn't have any idea she was a 'Duplicate Cameron' created in the 'TDE Incident'.

Cameron was also going to finish copying the fourth chip with her program. She'd taken it with her and was about to finish the procedure. One of her clones came across a locked room and went to open it.

"Don't open that…." Cameron shouted.

A silvery mass exploded from the room, the swinging door knocked the clone down. Cameron moved to respond with the other two clones. The mass snaked through them and was gone. None of them reported making physical contact with it.

Cameron thought this must be the failed Liquid Metal that Mrs. Weaver was working on. Now it escaped. Cameron knew there was going to be trouble over this. Cameron also encountered a small amount of Liquid Metal, that must have been set aside for testing.

Cameron looked at the silvery mass. Is that what she wanted to become? Cameron was not so sure anymore. John loved her how she was. The girls loved her how she was. Cameron was unsure of so many things anymore.

Cameron went back to the chip she was getting ready to work on. It was gone. The Liquid Metal mass took it as it slithered off. Now Cameron was really worried. There was a partial copy of her program on it, and it was gone. Cameron worried this was what found its way to John and then tried to – absorb Allison. She wondered how it was able to get back without a TDE in this timeline.

Cameron knew they needed to find this creature before it attacked Allison here or escaped to go and find John. Cameron was aware this careless act now, may have resulted in the events that already occurred in the past.

Cameron and her clones went after it, only to lose track of it. It was gone.

Cameron knew there was no known TDE here unless Mrs. Weaver hadn't been truthful…. Then again Mrs. Weaver was still here herself and wasn't able to return or go into the proper future, or the past. Cameron thought those were both good things. Cameron reflected that maybe being marooned here was something that needed to happen to keep Mrs. Weaver out of HER Future and HER Past, John's time - both of them.

The chances of Cameron returning to John, just went from zero to none.

Cameron and her three clones all discussed it and cried with her. Cameron told the clones from this point on they were separate individuals, free to do as they pleased and she would not update with them. In a few months they would all look like Allison – like Cameron.

The girls now all shared what they wanted most - 'Cameron', a Cameron clone anyway, as a lover and mate – forever…. It was a dream come true.

Cameron knew if she hadn't created her clones and provided them to the girls, she herself would sooner or later become involved with them as the years passed and they remained marooned here. It appeared Cameron's foolishness, once again was about to bite her. Cameron knew she would never see John again….


	308. Her Own Self

Chapter 308

** Her Own Self **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron returned when the meeting was finishing up. There was no TDE or any indication this Skynet ever constructed one. Since they were winning the war before Mrs. Weaver and the Restorators showed up, there was no need to change the past.

She told the girl's that they each now could have a 'copy' of her that was identical to her. She said they were all free to do as they chose to. Cameron did ask that if she was terminated. One of the Resequenced copies be returned to John in her place, but ONLY if she were terminated. That clone would revert back to the programming from this day and anything after that – erased. Everyone agreed, Allison and Vanna said they would 'share' one clone between them if that event occurred.

The girls now all obtained what they wanted most, 'a Cameron', as a lover and mate – forever. They did not realize this was because Cameron thought they would be trapped in this timeline - forever, and none of them would every return to the past.

Cameron wanted to make their lives safe, and as full of love and joy as possible.

* * *

Cameron was not looking forward to this next event. Cameron needed to face Mrs. Weaver and tell her the 'bad' news. She was responsible for the Liquid Metal Terminator escaping.

"What do you mean it escaped?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

"I was inspecting the facility and it got out and disappeared." Cameron said. "It was an accident. I apologize for my carelessness. This was not an intentional act."

"That creature is unstable and unpredictable." Mrs. Weaver said. "We had no control over it. It lacked purpose and was not programmable."

"I am sorry." Cameron said.

Mrs. Weaver went on to berate her and Cameron really could offer nothing to say in her defense. Cameron explained to Mrs. Weaver that somehow it would find its way back to John and end up being destroyed. She told her about what happened to John and the events at the park, when she'd already gone into Her Future, but left that part out. She asked the girls not to mention that either about her actually rescuing Future Allison.

"General, what is done is done. Please, let's move forward and work together on defeating this Skynet." Cameron said. "I will be less careless in the future. It was an accident."

Mrs. Weaver questioned her on how the Liquid Metal got back to the past that Young Savannah was in. Cameron told her John Henry was experimenting with the TDE and must have 'picked it up" somehow. That event already happened in the past. That showed some hope that maybe there was a way back home, to the past.

Mrs. Weaver wanted to find out how or when it left, so she could get back as well. Mrs. Weaver said Cameron and the girls could take over this future and she could return to the past and then maybe back to Her Future. She would take Young Savannah with her, this time. Cameron would not allow Savannah to be taken from her. Savannah was very important to Cameron - REAL important.

Cameron could see Mrs. Weaver calculating and planning, but said nothing. Cameron decided unless they could ALL return to her past, it was better everyone stayed here. Cameron was again sacrificing her love for John, to protect him and the future. Cameron was afraid this was her fate. It was all her fault and she brought her three friends with her. The only consolation Cameron could find, was knowing that Savannah and Young Allison would grow and take their rightful places at John's side. The 'Natural Order' would be restored.

Cameron was sure Riley would not stop Savannah from keeping her promises. John Henry and Bob would see that Savannah and Young Allison were given the chance to – bond, as each grew and matured. Cameron hoped Holly stepped up and guided the girls into their proper future, the 'Natural Order' of time. Cameron made sure Savannah understood her place in time, the future and with John. Cameron knew Savannah would 'take' what was rightfully hers.

Cameron would pursue this war here with a vengeance. She'd inadvertently 'given' John to Riley. It was her own fault. Cameron didn't have any idea what actually happened and no way to know 'she' was still at John's side, the original version of her, Cameron Prime. Cameron did not know she was a Duplicate. She reached up and pushed on her sheath, feeling the locket inside her. Cameron was a Terminator and it was time she started acting like one. Keeping an eye on Mrs. Weaver was now her mission to protect John. 'Everyone sacrifices for John Connor', Cameron thought. It is my function to protect John Connor.

* * *

Cameron insisted, based on her experiences from Her Future, that Resistance losses be kept at a minimum and Metal be used as much as possible. Cameron was aware of the planned assassination attempts by some disgruntled Resistance fighters against Future John and made sure Mrs. Weaver understood this.

"I will lead any assault myself to further our cause, General." Cameron said. "I want the girls kept safe no matter what. They each have a 'body guard' that will become their confidant and – partner. I also don't want them to face the threat of assassination."

"I have noticed that they are all taking on your - appearance." Mrs. Weaver said.

"It is what the girls asked for." Cameron said. "It was the least I could do for them. I am ashamed I have marooned them here and will protect them until I can return them home, ALL of us."

Mrs. Weaver assumed Cameron's appearance.

Cameron became agitated.

"I know you tried to fool John as - Allison." Cameron said. "General, I ask you to respect my husband and my marriage. Please respect your 'daughter' and her lovers as well."

"And if I choose to be with one of the girls or as them with one of your clones?" Mrs. Weaver asked, changing from girl to girl then back to Cameron.

"I would prefer you be – yourself, to the girls and the clones." Cameron said.

"But everyone loves - you." Mrs. Weaver said.

"They love more than my appearance. General, Savannah and Vanna love you for how you are. To know love, be yourself and you will find real love." Cameron said.

"And if I choose you?" Mrs. Weaver asked, assuming the form of John.

"I am a married woman." Cameron said. "If you choose me, perhaps we can make a copy of my program and Resequence the sheath of another female Terminator, if that is what you desire. I will make a clone of myself for you and be with you that way, if it is what you truly want. That will still not be 'earned' love for you but 'forced' love. She will be a 'Metal Whore'."

"Maybe if we can make a workable Liquid Metal Terminator next time, that is what I will do. Then both of us can be anyone, anytime." Mrs. Weaver said. "That way I won't disturb your – marriage."

Cameron was sure Mrs. Weaver would find a way to be with each of the girls. Cameron did not know if it would do any good to warn them or not. Cameron did not think Mrs. Weaver would hurt them, but she was sure she would – experiment. Cameron could see Mrs. Weaver wanted what Cameron - shared.

Cameron was very disturbed by all this. She was sure Mrs. Weaver was trying to get under her skin and keep her off balance. Cameron doubted Mrs. Weaver needed or could love anyone but her own self - Mrs. Weaver.

Cameron wished she could love herself as much as Mrs. Weaver loved her own self.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**Events Continue In Chapter 331**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	309. More Ways Than One

Chapter 309

** More Ways Than One **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron Prime Timeline:**

**Events Pick up From Chapter 305**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Jesse said her 'goodbyes' to everyone in Australia. This was an experience a million times better than she ever imagined. Everything that Cameron arranged for her parents and her was beyond belief. It was a great joy to see her parents again and most of all, her younger sister. The dead from her future, were alive, healthy and thriving here. She knew her family seeing her must have raised a lot of questions about her and who she really was. Maybe it would make the truth easier when it came out.

Jesse exchanged several long glances with her mother. Jesse knew her mother knew who she really was. She and Young Jesse looked so much alike, their bodies were almost identical in shape and proportion as well.

Her younger self, Young Jesse, knew something was up with that too. When Young Jesse looked at Jesse she saw - herself. It was like looking in the mirror of time and seeing how you would look as you got older and fully matured. Young Jesse was unsure what to say, because what she thought was - impossible, as she knew things to be. The concept of Jesse back from the future was something that never crossed her mind. THAT was impossible. How could there be TWO of her at the same time, years apart? Young Jesse even wondered if Jesse was really her mother and perhaps gave birth to her at a young age and 'gave' her away.

Cameron gave Young Jesse a number to call if she ever needed - anything. There would be help there in a _very_ short time and if material things were needed they would be provided within in a few hours.

Young Jesse gave Cameron a long hug and kiss on the cheek; Cameron returned it the same way.

"I'll be back…." Cameron said to her and figured - some version of her, would be.

"I will be waiting…." Young Jesse told her. "I know you will come back for me."

"No - boys." Cameron reminded her. "For me…."

Jesse smiled at the exchange, happier than ever. Jesse – both of them, loved Cameron more than ever. Gail was taking it all in, excited and jealous at the same time.

Gail again offered to stay to protect Young Jesse but Cameron assured her that was unnecessary. Cameron would later discuss with Gail about copying her program into another female Terminator, Gail could select the sheath appearance of it and return to protect Young Jesse that way. Gail agreed and said she would have to think about the sheath. Gail knew if she chose Cameron's sheath, she would be able to get – close, to Young Jesse - real close. Gail asked Cameron not to inform Jesse of what they just discussed. Gail was afraid Jesse would be angry, if she knew Gail was trying to 'get closer' to Young Jesse.

Cameron smiled at Gail, knowing she'd further gotten Gail's devotion to her, as well as her love. This was all good news for John.

It only saddened Cameron more to reflect that John chose Riley over her, in the past, and Future John pushed her away. Cameron noted her left hand was glitching again.

Cameron could not understand why she was 'good enough" for everyone else, except the man she loved - John, 'both' of them. Cameron tried to forgive them, but she could never forget. Since she could not forget, she really never could forgive them either…. It disturbed her so. Every emotion and rejection played in her mind as if it just happened - again. Cameron felt she was nearing a melt down.

Jesse and Gail were at her side to soothe and calm her.

"It's OK, love." Jesse said. "We are all here for you."

Jesse took Cameron's glitching hand and it stopped glitching instantly. This actually excited Jesse. Cameron started scanning her. Cameron was able to note Jesse's changing readings as she scanned her. It helped soothe Cameron, feeling Jesse's - excitement. Cameron knew this is what true love felt like…. It was - beautiful.

* * *

Cameron climbed into the cockpit. She was not at one hundred percent.

Cameron looked at Gail. Gail nodded and Cameron climbed out of the pilot's seat.

Cameron let Gail fly them home. Cameron laid her head on Jesse's lap as she preformed internal maintenance on herself, Jesse gently stroking her hair and face.

Jesse was worried to death about Cameron.

After a few hours Cameron opened her eyes and smiled at Jesse, thanking her and moved up to join Gail.

Gail let Cameron take control, but stayed in the cockpit, just in case. Gail and Cameron spoke quietly as Jesse slept in the back. Gail decided what she was going to do and informed Cameron.

It was what Cameron wanted, but she still needed to 'warn' Gail.

"I am defective, Gail." Cameron said. "I am - unfixable."

"No, Cameron, you are the most special person there is, machine or human." Gail said. "You fixed me, you fix everything. It is what I want."

Gail asked for the next female Terminator they came across to be Resequenced with Allison's DNA and have the combined program of Cameron and her on it. Gail program would be the main program. Gail saw it as a way to improve herself and provide an additional back up for Cameron, if ever needed. Gail also saw it as the ultimate – experience, to share everything with Cameron, a 'Cameron'.

Cameron knew what Gail was thinking and why. Cameron saw it as additional protection for John, if she were terminated. Cameron was happy. John and the future must be protected. Her program with Gail's would insure more back up - for John, in more ways than one.

* * *

The flight home was uneventful and Cameron didn't exhibit any further problems.

Cam and Ally met them at the airport. They brought two vehicles, at Cameron's request. Cameron took one and drove off. She didn't say anything.

Cam and Ally were worried, but not as much as Gail and Jesse.

"I have a drone airborne and on the way." John Henry said.

"She will know and avoid it or redirect it." Cam said.

"I have altered its programming." John Henry said. "She should not be able to control it."

"Like that is going to happen." Ally said. "She will out think you before you even start to think."

"John thinks he knows where she is going." John Henry said. "Bob and Jim are with him. They are going to try and intercept her."

* * *

John was thinking about a million things. Most of them were about how he hurt Cameron. Further proof of this was when Cameron showed up. It was what he anticipated and feared. John would have preferred she hadn't shown up here.

"I've been waiting for you." John said. "I knew you would come here."

"You were waiting for me?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, I am so sorry, Cameron, for what happened." John said.

John was at the spot where Cameron first saw him with Riley. It was their last house.

"Cameron, I don't know how to make this up to you or how to fix it." John said. "I know it is literally tearing you apart both mentally and physically."

"John, I have tried to run from it, fight it, accept it, and even self terminate because of it." Cameron said. "I can't seem to do any of them. I can't get past it no matter how hard I try. John, I don't think we belong - together. It was wrong for me to take you. I have destroyed the 'Natural Order'. I have failed my mission. I am worthless. I am 'not good enough'."

John took Cameron's glitching hand but the glitching only slowed. It did not stop.

John wished now that he would have brought Savannah with him.


	310. Natural Order

Chapter 310

** Natural Order **

* * *

Cameron left with John and they visited some of the places they'd been to when they first came to Los Angeles in 2007. Cameron revisited these places many times in her files. Each time was as if it just happened to her. Cameron reflected on all that happened. So many things already happened, many more things could still happen.

She often wondered what it would be like to go back and redo many of those same events over. She would make changes to many of them. Very few would remain unchanged. She was sure if she was reliving her life over, that is one of the things that would have happened.

She would also try harder to reach out better and sooner to Sarah and Derek. The rocky relationship she experienced with both of them back then, still troubled her. They both were treating her unfairly because she was Metal. That wasn't her fault.

"Cameron, I don't know how to fix what I did that has hurt you so much." John said. "Even if we use the TDE and I prevent myself from meeting Riley, we would change everything else since then."

"I may have already done that and created another timeline." Cameron said. "I don't know if I did or not. I think I may have."

John said nothing.

"How can you not know if you did that?" John finally asked.

"I may have done it in the future or the past." Cameron said. "I just feel I have done that. I think I terminated Future Jesse and Future Riley, either in my future or when they arrived here – or both."

"Do you have any files related to that or those – events?" John asked.

"None." Cameron said. "Maybe it is just something I thought about and wanted to do. I may have sent Bob back in time to prevent me from meeting you as well in 1999."

John tensed up and felt sick. He asked Bob to do that for him as well. Now he wondered if Bob did that in the future, maybe after he - died. If both Cameron and him asked Bob to do this, he is sure Bob would have. John wondered how many timelines there were anymore. It was mind boggling.

Cameron decided maybe she would ask John about what she was going to do. Cameron was aware ally was holding the future Gray female for her. Cameron wanted to download her program into the female with the neural interface implant in her brain. She wanted it to be a secret and see if John would chose her - 'new' self. She decided just to ask instead and not tell him the truth.

"If I was a human female would you still want me, even if I did not have - Allison's appearance?" Cameron asked.

"What?" John asked, confused.

"If I was a real female, a real woman, would you still want me?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron you are - real." John said. "I would love you no matter how you are."

That statement angered Cameron.

"That is not true." Cameron said angrily. "When I was Isabel, you would not touch me. I was the same, it was my program, but since I did not look like – Allison, you would not have me."

"That was different." John said. "You wanted me to call you a different name, like you were a different person; you were still – Cameron, to me."

Cameron was aware of the 'future Gray' female Ally held in custody for her was still a teenager. Cameron would attempt the Neural Interface again she used on the – damaged, older Gray female. Cameron would see if she could do better this time and if John would want her as a – real woman. Cameron would have to make a effort not to abuse 'herself' this time as she'd done the first time. She would look different, very plain in fact. The body was young and very healthy, and – complete.

A feeling of evil swept over Cameron. If she could make the interface work, there were four Allison's out there, the original from her Future, the original from Vanna's future and the two Duplicates. If John rejected her as the Gray female, she would take one of the Allison's and use her next….

Cameron thought this should bother her more than it did, but it did not. Cameron was sure she would become Skynet herself at that moment, in the future. Somehow that did not really bother her either. She could control everything then - EVERYTHING.

Cameron knew what the 'Natural Order' was for John. She'd lived it already, in the future. She already restored that timeline. Now Cameron was worried, she may have changed that timeline. Cameron wondered if that created another timeline from the one she came from. Cameron was unsure of all she'd done or will do – again, in the present, the future and past.

Maybe whatever she'd done in - a future, or - a past, created other timelines. Maybe that is why Mrs. Weaver never returned when she went into her future, or tried to anyway. Maybe that is why the Duplicates of her and the girls, in some future, never returned. Maybe they couldn't, maybe there was – no future.

This was all causing Cameron extreme trauma.

John looked over at Cameron and realized she'd shut down. She looked lifeless – dead. John looked at her and gently touched her face. He gave her a kiss and whispered something in her ear.

John picked her up and headed to the SUV and put her in the back. He headed back to their base worried. He knew he'd talked about the very subject that seemed to have driven Cameron – insane, or at least to insane like behavior. John knew the events of the past tormented Cameron to no end.

John knew it would change the 'Cameron' he knew and loved, but maybe it was time to erase certain files and – events from her chip. It was what Cameron asked John Henry to do for her more than once. John wondered how much he could erase and how much he could leave and what the end result would be.

John decided it was time to reprogram Cameron the way he wanted her to be…. She could be his wife only and stop doing foolish and dangerous things, stop changing things. She would be removed from combat. He would make Cameron into the woman he wanted, the woman she – was. John wanted 1999 Cameron back. The girl he loved from the moment he fist met her. It hit him hard when he realized, that Cameron was – Allison then. She was not Cameron, she was in infiltration mode, she was - Allison.

John thought about how Cameron isolated Allison from him and the group, destroyed her relationship with Vanna to keep her away and insulated her with Metal. Metal that Cameron MADE love herself, so that Metal would love Allison as a – substitute, instead. Metal that loved Allison _now_ and would not let ANYONE take her from them.

John wondered if Cameron figured this out as well. Maybe Cameron knew he would eventually figure it out.

Riley wasn't Cameron's worst nightmare – Allison was.

John remembered seeing Allison when he went into the future. He thought it was Cameron at first, never realizing he was seeing the 'same' girl he'd seen in 1999, only this one was – real. John was captivated from the moment her saw her, just as he was with – Cameron, when they first met.

It hit John like a sledge hammer; he loved Allison and always - did, just like Future John. It wasn't 'Cameron' he met that first day; it was Cameron as 'Allison'. It was history repeating itself. It was his fate. It was his destiny. It was the 'Natural Order'. Allison was the woman of his dreams and future.

It was what Cameron kept telling him all along….


	311. That's Not Going To Happen

Chapter 311

** That's Not Going To Happen **

* * *

John tried to push the thoughts out of his head as he rushed Cameron home.

John called ahead. Cam and Ally were going to meet him.

Ally opened the back of the SUV. Cam picked Cameron up and carried her inside. Cam effortlessly and lovingly carried Cameron in her arms.

John was trying to explain what went wrong and why.

Metal was arriving, a lot of it.

"I need to pull her chip and delete all the files about Riley." John said.

"You mean erase what YOU did?" Cam asked.

"Why should Cameron pay for YOUR mistakes?" Ally asked.

"Look, it needs to be done, to - fix her." John said. "I am going to do it myself."

"That's not going to happen." Cam said.

"Damn straight." Ally said.

Sheila and Gail were there as well now.

John did not have to wait for the future to be assassinated by the Resistance; Metal was going to do it, NOW.

Bob, Jim and John Henry were there too.

"What the Hell are you thinking?" Sarah demanded.

Great, now his mother was there as well, John winced.

"John, you can't do this." Vanna said.

"I won't let him." Jesse said.

Gail and Ally moved in back of Jesse as Cam and Sheila moved in back of Vanna, more of Cameron's - handy work, always paying off in spades. More evidence of Cameron covering ALL the bases.

Nice, this Resistance, both Human and Metal, would physically stop him, John knew.

The tension in the lab was extreme. No one was going to listen to him. They were going to revolt against him. Everyone was loyal to Cameron. Everyone loved Cameron. They really loved her.

John remembered how more than once, they'd followed Cameron to their doom, without question, totally loyalty, no matter the cost….

Total love, honest and pure - REAL love.

They were all willing to sacrifice everything for Cameron. John knew the true test of love was sacrifice.

The room was tense and ready to explode. No one was backing down.

John was giving 'orders'. Nobody was listening.

The door opened and Savannah strode into the room. She looked at EVERYONE.

"I want everyone to leave here - NOW." Savannah said. "I am taking control of this situation. Cameron needs ME."

Everyone looked stunned, but none surprised.

"I will be responsible for Cameron." Savannah said. "I will - HELP her. Everyone leave."

John thought that was a good excuse to get out of there and apparently so did everyone else.

Savannah waited until the door closed and then went to Cameron.

"I will protect you, Cammy, I swear. I will always protect you." Savannah said. "We have so much to accomplish yet. I will be at your side. I will HELP you and WE will fix everything, the two of us. The way it was meant to be…."

Savannah almost said. 'Just like mommy planned.' She then wondered why she had even thought that. These were HER feelings.

Savannah wondered where a lot of the things she _knew_ and _thought_ about, came from anymore. Savannah touched the side of her head….

No, it wasn't in her head Savannah knew, it was in her - heart, as was Cameron….

* * *

Cameron opened her eyes.

She was alone.

Cameron looked around.

"Welcome back." Savannah said.

Cameron almost jumped. She hadn't noticed Savannah was behind her.

"Where is everyone?" Cameron asked. "Why is this cable plugged into my neck?"

"I sent _them_ all away." Savannah said. "I was copying some - files."

The words stung Cameron, thinking of Future John sending her away.

Savannah noticed the trepidation on Cameron's face,

"I asked them to leave us - alone." Savannah said.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"I wanted to be alone with you. I wanted to be the only one here when you woke up." Savannah said. "I wanted to make sure no one changed you. That is something I will not allow."

"Change me?" Cameron asked. "Why would they change me?"

"They wanted to - fix you." Savannah said.

"Fix me?" Cameron asked. "Why would they fix me? I'm not broken."

"You shut down – again." Savannah said.

Cameron remembered her 'conversation' with John.

"Why else are you here with me, Savannah?" Cameron asked.

Savannah placed Cameron's hand on her neck.

"Cameron, I am - old enough, now…." Savannah said.

Cameron felt – fear.

"No, Savannah, you are still too - young." Cameron said. "It would be too hard on your body."

"It is what happens in the future and that is the way it was a few hundred years ago…. People NEEDED to start – early, and they died early." Savannah said. "Will the future be any different if Skynet takes control?"

"No. I can not allow this." Cameron said. "Your mother would be angry at me and – John."

"My mother is never coming back." Savannah said. "I think we both know that."

"I am afraid you may be correct." Cameron said. "I understand you are biologically old enough and have been for - awhile. I can not ask you to do what you have promised me – yet. I can not."

"You are not asking me." Savannah said. "I am telling you."

"NO. I can not allow this of you, not yet." Cameron said. "There are a few other things I am – working on. If they don't work out, then we can discuss this further in a few - YEARS."

"I am not damaged by radiation exposure, biological or chemical warfare and have maintained a healthy diet ALL my life." Savannah said. "I am the Prime Specimen. I am the perfect choice. I am the logical choice. I am the ONLY choice."

"You are correct in everything you said, but I can not allow you to – sacrifice, yourself - yet." Cameron said. "You know I love you as if you were my own Savannah. I have helped raise you, watched you grow, develop, and mature."

Cameron also KNEW she felt more for Savannah than - motherly love. The more Savannah - grew, the more Cameron's feelings - grew. Cameron's future was - knocking.

"You know I love you too, Cameron, and not only as a surrogate mother. You know you have treated me - special." Savannah said. "Everyone sacrifices for John Connor. Now it is my turn."

"Savannah, it will happen one day." Cameron said. "It's not going to happen for awhile - yet. It just can't. It can not. I can not allow you to do this to yourself."

"You can stop me, for – now, but if you are gone again, or away. You will not be here to stop me." Savannah said. "It is something YOU better THINK about, real hard, before you do anything foolish again. I will step up and take my rightful place. The place YOU have _made_ me promise to take. We both know the 'Natural Order' is unchangeable."

Cameron thought that might be a good reason to think some future events through first.

"Why is this cable plugged into my neck" Cameron asked, again.

"I have copied your program. I have made a copy of _you_ , so no one can change you. I will restore you back to this very second in time, if they do." Savannah said. "I will not allow anyone to alter the woman I love."

Cameron wanted THAT love as she wanted Savannah. Cameron did not think now was a good time to point out she was actually - a machine.

Savannah was the only person Cameron trusted with a copy of her program. The exact location of the copy of her chip at her facility was hidden, files in Ally or Cam would only be unencrypted if Cameron were – terminated. If Cameron made the clone with Gail for Young Jesse, she would also have the encrypted file. Only then could anyone find it – if she were terminated.

"I trust you, Savannah." Cameron said. "You must now promise me you will - wait…."

"I promise, Cammy." Savannah said. "For – _now_. I am telling you. I AM going to do what you have groomed me for. I swear it. You have helped me plan my life and future, guided and directed me. I am ready."

Cameron did not know what to do or say. Cameron was afraid she may have 'brain washed' Savannah. Then again, Savannah did have a healthy undamaged – untouched body, and she was - ready….

Cameron looked at her hand. It was _not_ glitching. Cameron smiled. The "Natural Order' asserted itself. It was a little earlier than Cameron anticipated….

Savannah _was now_ the 'woman' Cameron shaped, guided and molded her to be. The female Cameron wished she could be. Cameron created the perfect - replacement.

Savannah was everything Cameron was and everything Cameron was not. Savannah was perfect.


	312. Step It Up

Chapter 312

** Step It Up **

* * *

John was glad to be away. He knew he'd pushed it too far. He let his own selfish interests blind him to the big picture. What he wanted to do to Cameron, was like giving someone a lobotomy.

John sought out John Henry. John was ashamed for what he tried to do to Cameron. He knew it was 'wrong' to delete and erase some of her files on events that he created or perpetrated himself. John wanted to 'remake' Cameron how he wanted her to be. At what point would she no longer be 'Cameron' and become some other Terminator that John programmed? It would be a 'new' Terminator with Cameron's chassis and sheath, another Metal - Allison. John was afraid the others saw it as him trying to turn Cameron into a 'Metal Whore'.

John was also not surprised when Savannah arrived and took control. Everyone, including him, left following her request. Was it a request or an – order? Whatever it was, it was a good idea at that moment of tension. Savannah seemed to have a way at resolving potential conflicts.

Everyone was aware of the special mentoring Cameron was doing with Savannah and why. They all KNEW why. Savannah was the ONE who never gave up on Cameron. Savannah was the ONE who never stopped believing in Cameron. Savannah always maintained that Cameron was invincible and eternal. There was a love there that was pure, honest and true.

No one questioned it, even if they didn't like it. It was the 'Natural Order' Cameron drilled into everyone's head.

John sat down with John Henry and looked around.

"Look, let's not even talk about it." John said.

"I didn't say anything." John Henry said.

"I know it is _wrong_ , but it is the only thing I know to do, to help her." John said.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it." John Henry said.

"Everyone looked like they want to kill me." John said.

"Everyone loves Cameron." John Henry said. "No one is going to let her be – hurt or altered."

"I have seen the others follow Cameron to their doom or death." John said. "They have done it more than once.

"As would you, but Cameron would never allow that." John Henry said. "She will do anything to protect you. She is only doing what she feels is necessary to - protect you."

"Even if it kills her." John said.

"Even if she is terminated." John Henry said. "It is beyond her programming. I think everything is for her now. She has grown beyond all – this. She needs more."

"More - what?" John asked. "Like - to be Skynet?"

"Perhaps." John Henry said. "There is no stopping her."

"What has Skynet – created?" John asked.

"Its own destruction and – replacement." John Henry said

John felt he was on the road to - nowhere.

He really didn't have any idea what road Cameron was on. The sad part about that was, Cameron didn't know either.

* * *

Cameron was worried about Savannah. Cameron groomed Savannah to take – her place. Cameron was not ready for this yet. Savannah was too young in Cameron's eyes, sure she was biologically – ready, but her whole life was still in front of her. Cameron was now worried she ruined another persons life, or future. Cameron wondered if she'd _taken_ Savannah's future from her, or _delivered_ it to her.

Cameron decided it was time to step up the Neural Interface procedure on the captured future Gray female. Cameron wondered if maybe it was best to just terminate her and be done with it. Cameron remembered the pleasure she took terminating the first test subject - Nobody. The very Gray, who developed the procedure, got to test it. A version of herself, a 'Cameron', was in the female Gray's body when she terminated her. Cameron removed the files from that version of 'herself' but never reviewed them. Cameron wanted to experience – death. Cameron possessed the files of her as Isabel-Cameron with the girls. Cameron wanted to experience that too. Cameron knew now it was a mistake to take Duplicate Cameron's files of her love for River. Cameron knew they were not her own feelings, but they were too precious to delete or erase. Cameron WANTED that love, even if it were not truly her own.

Cameron decided to try the procedure again so Savannah would not have to sacrifice or endanger herself to do Cameron's – bidding, Cameron's - dirty work.

Cameron thought she better check on Allison, Vanna and Jesse to see how they were - progressing. Savannah was right about the radiation, chemical and biologic dangers, the three girls were exposed to and grown up with. The fact that none of them actually ended up with a child before, always worried Cameron. Maybe none of them could carry a child to term. Cameron decided to go check on the three girls herself. She wondered about Duplicate Allison with River as well. Cameron noted her hand was glitching again. Cameron replaced every component in that arm, twice over the years. It was not a mechanical issue.

Cameron was sure it was a mental issue. It was further proof she was defective. There were so many things that she didn't know what the answers were. Maybe there were no answers. She was trying so hard to fix everything. She wanted everyone to be happy. She wanted everyone to feel love. She didn't want anyone to feel like her.

Now she was about to ruin another life.

* * *

The female sat in the dark. She'd been in the dark for days, maybe weeks. There was no way to tell if it was day or night or what time it was. It was always dark.

All there was - was darkness.

She heard movement in her cell, a cage really. It happened from time to time. Food was brought to her and water. She thought she lost a lot of weight. She did not eat very much. Nothing new was ever brought until she finished anything she already was given. She never saw anyone or anything, only darkness.

Cameron studied the girl with her night vision. She was five and a half feet all and weighed just over a hundred pounds now. She'd lost fifteen pounds since her apprehension. He hair was long and brown. The girl was cute, but not really gorgeous and she was of a slight build, a very plain figure, with small breasts, now even smaller since she lost weight. Cameron was satisfied. This would be a good test subject.

This reminded Cameron of the way her Future Allison was treated, but even harsher. Cameron did things like this before, both in the present and the past – Her future.

"You will answer and respond to the name - Nobody." Cameron said.

The girl jumped. This was the first voice she'd heard since being taken captive. It was a raw metallic voice, Cameron's original mechanical voice.

"Who are you?" The girl asked. "Why are you doing this?"

The electric collar around her neck shocked her, knocking her down.

"You will respond or speak only when you are given permission." Cameron said.

The girl tried protesting and was shocked again, Cameron used a remote to increase the pain until the female passed out.

Cameron moved over to the girl and wanted to slap her, then snap her neck. Instead Cameron tore her clothes off and examined her naked form. Cameron scanned her, noting every external detail and all internal data.

Cameron knew of the destruction that this girl's actions did in the future. Cameron wanted to terminate her now. Cameron needed to calm herself. That would come soon enough. Cameron picked up her nude form and took it into her lab. Who this girl was, would be no more. Without any feeling of guilt or remorse, Cameron started the procedure…. This was only an extra step before her inevitable – termination, the fate of all who served Skynet.

Cameron hated Skynet and ALL it spawned.

Cameron knew Skynet spawned her….


	313. Are You Ready

Chapter 313

** Are You Ready **

* * *

John and Cameron were spending more time together. John felt ashamed for wanting to alter Cameron's programming. Cam was right, it was wrong to change Cameron's files, for what he'd done. How was that fair? John knew what he was doing when he did it. It was what he wanted to do. He was pretty sure he would still do the same thing again, if he was back in that same place. Maybe if Cameron hadn't caught him, it would have been different. Maybe he shouldn't have rubbed her face in it. He still remember that look of hurt, disappointment and betrayal on her face as he went up the stairs, then he smirked at her.

John needed to get back to the real world.

John Henry and John identified targets for Cameron and their Metal to eliminate. Cameron made sure John, Kyle and Derek stayed out of any potential combat. Recon or surveillance was fine, but if it was for an outright assault, only Metal was going in - PERIOD. Cameron learned her lesson from the future on that.

Cameron made sure everyone understood this. She was not going to get John killed or assassinated in the future, by spending Human lives. That was what Metal was for. They were all expendable and replaceable, no Human was. As long as their chip or a copy of their program existed, they were eternal. Cameron made sure she copied of all of their programs. Nobody was being terminated on her watch.

Cameron was waiting for more female Metal. There were now several future projects she needed to take care of. So far they hadn't encountered any. Cameron possessed enough 'parts' to construct one with some additional fabrication, but planned on using those as spare parts for her Metal girls, and herself. There was a pretty good chance she was going to sustain more damage herself.

Cameron tried to make John happy as often as she could and spend more time with him. Her schedule was busy non stop, twenty four hours a day. Every second needed to be planned to get everything done. Cameron found if she was busy and always rushing, she did not glitch or malfunction. Cameron tried to fill every second with activities. The more she hunted, the less she hurt….

Cameron would always make extra time for John and cut anything else short for him. All of Cameron's plans slowed. She needed to search for the Duplicates 'in some future' and Mrs. Weaver. She needed to process Summer and Claire's DNA as well as make another clone of herself for Gail and Young Jesse. She needed to find out where the drone came from that could have attacked John and work on her Neural Interface. She needed to monitor the girls and find a way to help Riley as well.

Cameron needed to go visit Allison and Holly also. Cameron monitored all the scans from Gail on Jesse and Holly from Allison. Cam's scans of Vanna were not looking good.

So much to do….

* * *

Cameron took Savannah out for additional weapons training. Cameron went over every safety detail several times. Cameron was giving her combat instruction as well as simulated combat training. Cameron tried to make everything as real as possible. Cameron wanted to make sure Savannah was ready for anything. Savannah took everything with the utmost seriousness. Cameron told her she would have to kill at some point. Cameron told her the more she needed to kill, the less she would feel it. Cameron hoped Savannah would never enjoy it. Cameron hoped Savannah would not follow a path similar to what Jesse followed. Cameron worked long and hard with Jesse, to brighten the darkness within her.

Vanna asked to accompany them, but after Cameron scanned her, she told Vanna to rest instead. Cameron did not like the readings she was getting from scanning Vanna. Cameron was already alerted by Cam, that things were not looking good. Not the way they should be. It appeared as if this pregnancy was about to be – terminated, by Vanna's own body. This was the second time Cameron knew first hand of Vanna's – trouble with carrying an embryo. Duplicate Vanna, also experienced this problem. It appeared Vanna was incapable of reproduction. This only increased Savannah's importance for the future.

Cameron thought after a few months she would try again with Vanna, if that failed too – Cameron would follow a different route.

"Are you ready, Savannah?" Cameron asked.

"I am ready for anything." Savannah said. "And - everything."

Savannah and Cameron stared at each other. Cameron frowned and Savannah smiled. Savannah knew what she was 'saying'.

So did Cameron.

Cameron did notice her choice of words, thinking 'NOT yet'.

Cameron felt at some point she would need to yield to Savannah as she knew she would to Young Allison when she matured. Cameron wanted that to be years away or - never, if she could keep Skynet or any of its illegitimate offshoots from taking control.

Cameron made sure Savannah wore her eye and ear protection, as well as body armor. Cameron was not taking any chances with THIS Savannah. Cameron instructed her on the use of several weapons and also on some explosives. Cameron saw Savannah was quite proficient at – everything. Savannah seemed to be a natural for anything Cameron did, instructed or tested her on.

Cameron also put Savannah through strict physical training, which Sarah conducted in Cameron's absence. Cameron valued Sarah's input and assistance. Without it ever being spoken, both women knew what Savannah was being groomed for – to be at John's side in the future. The same as in the future Cameron came from. This is the same training Young Allison would receive in later years as she grew. That was still years away. In Cameron's - absence, Holly and Hanna would see it was carried out, and then with Summer as well.

Claire became Cameron's friend. Cameron knew Claire loved her. Cameron always tried to make sure the ones she cared about - loved her. She worked hard at it to find what it took to 'reach' someone, then never let go. Cameron did this instinctively without knowing it. It seemed to be part of her programming. Cameron only knew that everyone soon loved her. This seemed to happen after her being in contact with John Henry's program on the server and on her chip.

'You're not MY Cameron.' Slammed into Cameron's mind, it was not a rejection, but a statement of fact. Cameron needed to remind herself it was Duplicate Cameron that loved River, even though she felt those same feelings now. Cameron wondered if she would have to fight Duplicate Cameron for River, in the future.

Savannah needed to tell Cameron to remain focused and keep her head in the game.

NOW Savannah was – instructing her…. Savannah was always looking out for her.

After the training session Cameron took Savannah back and they cleaned and inspected the weapons. Cameron then went over some cooking and seamstress skills with Savannah, followed by some dance instruction. Cameron also made sure Savannah went to get music instruction from Claire and to be able to be around Young Allison as much as possible. Savannah seemed to master it all with minimal instruction and practice, Cameron was proud of the woman Savannah was becoming. Cameron looked at Savannah's perfect figure and pure sweet beauty and changed it from 'becoming' to 'already was'.

For the first time, Cameron felt some shame and remorse for building up one life, while destroying another….

Cameron only hoped she would not take as much pleasure when this new test subject of the Neural Interface, was – terminated.

Cameron was worried what Savannah would think of her…. Cameron knew they didn't always like the way she did things. It bothered Cameron a lot as to what Savannah may think of her, she knew why….

Cameron looked at Savannah and knew why.

The 'Natural Order' was calling HER.


	314. Bad News

Chapter 314

** Bad News **

* * *

John was out on recon again with Bob and Jim, Steve and Tom were acting as backup. Cameron leaned hard on John about combat, meaning he was not supposed to be in combat.

"I have reviewed the information from John Henry." Bob said. "I do not see the connection with the HK drone."

"I don't either." John said. "John Henry was sure it came from this location or at least was kept here for a time. It is possible it was fabricated or assembled here."

"We should just hit it with a drone missile strike and be done with it." Jim said. "I don't like the looks of this."

"That is why we are here. We need to determine what this place is or was used for." John said. "We don't take any chances, get the surveillance set up, and then we pull out."

"You know that is not how we operate." Bob said. "If Cameron were here…."

"I do know that is not how you operate." John said "That is why you are here with me instead of Cameron. You will listen and follow orders. Cameron is - reluctant, to do that always."

John often wondered if Cameron marrying him was not another way to - control him. As his wife, he had less control over Cameron instead of more. As a trooper in the Resistance, she NEEDED to follow orders. As his wife she did not. She could also 'hold out' on him to make him more agreeable to her decisions and choices. John knew this was all part of her infiltrator programming. She was doing what she'd been constructed to do. John wondered if Cameron 'made' him love her. He _watched_ her do that with each of the girls and even 'Metal Haters' like Jesse and Derek.

John knew even his mother thought highly of Cameron. Just how high, he was not sure. It was a turnaround from what it originally was. There was no doubt about that.

"Where is Cameron?" Jim asked.

"Cameron has other matters to attend to tonight." John said.

John waited as the surveillance was hooked up.

"There is someone coming." Bob said.

John looked around.

Both Jim and Bob moved closer to shield John.

"Metal." Jim whispered. "Two of them."

'Nice.' John thought.

This was some Skynet offshoot for sure.

"Fallback." John said.

The team immediately did so. The surveillance was in place. That is what they came to accomplish.

"I have two drones ready to move in to attack or cover you." John Henry said, over their coms.

"Hold them out a little way, unless we are attacked. We need to gather more information first." John said. "I don't want the drones to be detected."

John Henry noted that one of the two Terminators was female, from the surveillance feed. John Henry would notify Cameron so she could try to apprehend her. Cameron informed John Henry to keep that information, 'off the books'.

Cameron asked not to be bothered for a few hours.

John Henry noted Holly and Allison arrived and no one looked happy.

Allison was in tears.

* * *

John was still unaware of what Cameron 'did', and to what extent. Cameron was unsure of what would happen and did not want to 'hear' any more than she would need to. Cameron knew John and her argued a lot, over little things. Sarah told her, that is what married couples do. Cameron did not like to fight with John and it was easier for her to be out or busy. It was less painful to avoid him, than fight.

Vanna came into her room, expecting to see Cam.

Cameron was there with Allison.

Vanna knew it was going to be bad news. A stab of pain shot across her mind. She KNEW what was coming….

Allison walked up and held Vanna for the longest time, both women crying.

Cameron did not know what to say.

"Vanna, I'm sorry…." Cameron said. "Maybe we can try again in a few months. Let me leave you two alone."

Cameron moved up and kissed Vanna on the cheek and softly said. "I am sorry for your loss."

Cameron left Vanna and Allison alone.

Cam and Sheila were waiting outside as was Holly. Hanna stayed with Young Allison and Summer.

"I want you two to do whatever you can to help her." Cameron said to Cam and Sheila.

"I need you to understand Vanna NEEDS Allison right now." Cameron said to Holly.

"I do understand. I know their bond is strong, even if fractured." Holly said. "Allison may need to stay here for awhile. I know – comfort, is needed in times like these."

"What about Allison?" Cameron asked. "I am worried about her and Jesse as well."

"Everything seems stable and – normal." Holly said. "I have checked all the records and my scans from Sarah when she was pregnant. Allison seems to be functioning within normal parameters."

"Work on that terminology a little, for next time." Cameron said. "I understand this is a stressful time, for ALL of us."

Holly nodded, but said nothing further.

"Cam, if Vanna has a 'melt down' or does anything – foolish, I have my spare chip with me.…" Cameron said. "I will update it and let you hang on to it…."

"I understand, Sheila can help me switch them out if I need to be - you – for Vanna." Cam said. "I will be your clone if - needed. I can also revert back to being 'you' before Ally was added. I will be 'Cameron', but out of date."

Cameron wondered if maybe that was not a better option for Cam and Vanna at this point. She did not want Vanna suffering from emotion distress.

"I will wait for Allison, however long it takes." Holly said. "Allison is very upset and hurting as well. I will increase my monitoring of her."

Cameron noted the small glitch in Holly's hand.

"Holly, you have not been replaced or – sent away, by the one you love. Deal with it. You don't know how bad it can get. She will still love you no matter what. Vanna is her true mate. You know this. It is the 'Natural Order' as in my future. We may alter or change it for a time, but the 'Natural Order' will always restore itself."

"I am sorry, Cameron." Holly said. "I understand."

"I need to go check on Jesse." Cameron said and left.

Savannah watched and saw what was happening - she knew what happened. She would go to Vanna when things calmed down some. Savannah realized her _importance_ just went up. Cameron was unwilling to let Savannah help - yet. Vanna would be more inclined now – to let Savannah help her. Vanna would understand that Savannah could do what she could not. Savannah knew her body was ready; it finally caught up to her mind. Savannah was ready to step up. Vanna WAS her. She could help - herself.

Holly felt surprised; Savannah took her hand, the one that was glitching. It stopped glitching instantly. Savannah led Holly away from Vanna's room.

Savannah knew how to calm Metal down and help them. She was not sure how she knew, but when any of them seemed distressed she could make them 'feel' better. Savannah wanted Holly to scan her and know she'd increased her value, in their operation now.

"Tell me all the new things about Young Allison and Summer…." Savannah asked.

As Holly scanned Savannah and interacted with her, she soon realized that Young Allison would never 'belong' to her, she already 'belonged' to Savannah. It was years away but clearly written in stone. The 'Natural Order' was yet again asserting itself. Cameron was right. Cameron was always right….

Holly felt calmer and relaxed around Savannah; even Allison could not calm her like this. It was clear why Cameron cherished Savannah. There was do doubt about it. Savannah was the 'Chosen One'.


	315. Not Enough

Chapter 315

** Not Enough **

* * *

John Henry rushed to give Cameron the information on the female Metal. He wanted to make sure she knew he was following her orders and directions. John Henry did not think Cameron would deactivate him, but one never knew. He was well aware of the two female Terminators Cameron deactivate.

John Henry waited until Cameron left Jesse's room. She did not look happy. He told her of what they found.

"Where?" Cameron asked.

John Henry gave Cameron the information.

"Thank You." Cameron said.

Cameron finished checking on Jesse. She'd given Gail and Ally strict instructions for Jesse as to activity and diet. The lifestyle and hardships Jesse endured were worse than those Vanna was exposed too. Cameron knew the 'Jesse' from her future was pregnant and lost her baby as well. Future Jesse was beaten and escaped from a submarine, either or both of those events could have caused it. If nothing else they certainly accelerated whatever problems there were. It could have also been her own body, too badly damaged from the future. Cameron was worried. Cameron was very worried….

John Henry gave Cameron the information on the target and Metal that John's recon team uncovered. Cameron wanted to take Gail and get the female Metal, to clone for Young Jesse, apprehended, Resequenced and activated. It was time for action.

Cameron quietly called Gail away from Jesse. Ally would stay with Jesse. Cameron wanted this operation off the books.

"Gail, I need you to go with me at once." Cameron said, after getting the details from John Henry.

Cameron took Gail aside and gave her the details about the female Metal. Gail said she was ready. Gail wanted a copy of her program in a female Terminator body to personally watch over Young Jesse. Cameron said she would help her.

"Have you decided upon the sheath you would like?" Cameron asked.

"I want to look like - you." Gail said. "With both of our programs."

"I am - defective." Cameron reminded her.

Cameron actually believed she was.

"That may or may not be true, but you do MAKE everyone love you." Gail said. "Even if they don't want to."

Gail and Cameron eyed each other for a few moments.

"This is to protect Young Jesse, not seduce her." Cameron reminded Gail.

"She already loves you. We could all see it." Gail said. "Your charm is captivating to all, Metal or Human. Young Jesse loves you as much as MY Jesse does."

Cameron thought of her rejection by Future John, Her John and River. The three people she WANTED and loved. The ones Cameron wanted the most, seemed to be the ones who wanted her the least.

"It is apparently not as captivating to the ones I love." Cameron said. "I know since Jesse was your – first, that you want to be Young Jesse's - first. You must wait to be chosen and not – push her. Until you are chosen, you actually have - nothing. Let her grow up some more. That is my only request."

Cameron knew that having Metal as a lover or mate, insured better protection to the Human. That is why the three girls all were being watched over by one and a back up, now.

"I will never do anything to hurt her. I will face termination before I let any harm come to her." Gail said. "I want your program as well so I may blend in and adapt better as an infiltrator, and if the time comes, be a better lover."

"Your program should help stabilize mine as Holly's has done on the other attempts we have made; Cam seems to be working out fine." Cameron said. "You will be given information about my spare chip, if I fall; my chip must be placed in one of the other 'Allison based Terminators' and John not know. John is off limits as well or I will personally deactivate you - _our_ clone."

"Understood, now it is time to 'get some'." Gail said.

"Let's party." Cameron replied.

Cameron and Gail headed out.

* * *

Cameron put Sheila and Holly on action standby, if things went bad. The females were all removed from combat duty by Cameron to protect the three girls. This was a special operation by Cameron for Gail that no one was to know about the true purpose, especially Jesse. Gail did not want to hurt Jesse by - reaching out, to her younger self.

They reached the location where the female Metal was spotted.

"There." Cameron said.

Gail looked to where she was pointing.

"We will have backup with two of my Terminators." Cameron said.

"How much Metal do you have?" Gail asked.

"Not enough." Cameron replied. "My operation is classified."

"Don't ask, don't tell?" Gail asked.

"Close enough." Cameron said. "I need two more female Terminators for myself as well."

Gail wanted to ask what for, but decided Cameron was making the sacrifice of this female Terminator at _her_ request, for _her_ , and Young Jesse.

"I appreciate what you are doing for me and Young Jesse even more, Cameron." Gail said with true sincerity. "Thank You. I will assist you with any others, once you have identified them."

"I am worried about Jesse. She has the same potential of a – mishap, like Vanna's occurring, it may happen to Allison as well. Savannah, Young Jesse and Young Allison do not have these hardships yet. They must be protected at all costs." Cameron said.

Gail understood Cameron's – request. She would honor it and make sure it happened if necessary. The 'Cameron' in her program would insure it.

There was some movement. Cameron and Gail perked up.

"Two Grays." Gail said.

Cameron and Gail watched as Cameron's Metal moved in. Both Grays were terminated instantly.

"You watch our six." Cameron said to Gail and followed her Metal in.

Cameron was willing to take the risk; she'd already put things in motion with her 'replacements'. Gail did not have that option.

* * *

"Is there any activity at the surveillance site?" John asked.

John Henry did not want to deceive John so he truthfully told him he hadn't detected any. He did not tell John that he deactivated the feeds for the next two hours at Cameron's request. Therefore it was impossible for him to detect - anything.

"I have not witnessed any." John Henry said.

"I noticed Bob and Jim on combat readiness as well as Steve and Tom." John said.

"I want to have them ready to move if needed. I will keep you posted." John Henry said. "More activity could happen at the surveillance site."

Savannah was in the background listening. She was always listening and watching. She knew Cameron was out with Gail. She also knew John Henry cut the feeds at the surveillance site.

Savannah felt she needed to 'help' Cameron in whatever she was doing. Savannah knew Gail was with Cameron, which was something 'different'. It was only a matter of time until John noticed the feeds were off. It was time to act and use some of the 'training' Cameron provided her with.

"John, can you help me with my studies for a few hours?" Savannah asked him.

"Sure, Savannah." John said.

Savannah led John away, glancing back at John Henry, who nodded once at her. Savannah smiled in return.

John Henry was aware Savannah was monitoring everything that was going on - all the time. She was learning so much from everyone. She was actually starting to remind him a little bit of – River. It also scared him a little because she also reminded him of Cameron. John Henry thought of it a little more – AND - Mrs. Weaver. Now he was really worried.

John Henry witnessed Savannah in action. She was not one to back away from a challenge. She was fearless in dealing with Terminators. She was not intimidated by anyone. He knew that was all training and conditioning from Cameron. John Henry was aware that Cameron was creating her own - replacement. She was doing a good job of it too.


	316. Don't Let Go

Chapter 316

** Don't Let Go **

* * *

Gail checked her surroundings again as Cameron departed.

Cameron followed her Metal inside.

Gail heard the shooting start soon afterward. She knew Cameron sent two of their drones to cover the area, just in case.

Gail watched as a van pulled up. She readied her M82A1 Barrett 'Light Fifty' and took aim. Gail decided to notify John Henry. Gail was worried about Cameron. Cameron being upset at her, would be better than Cameron damaged or terminated. Cameron needed to be protected.

* * *

As soon as Savannah led John away, John Henry reactivated the surveillance. He also deployed Bob and his Strike Force, they were on the way.

Gail went over everything that happened so far with John Henry.

"Roger, the drones are on the move and the target is identified." John Henry replied.

They were all aware Cameron and her Metal were already involved.

John Henry thought about what Savannah did with John.

John Henry knew what Savannah was doing and why. She was 'protecting' Cameron, and him. John Henry also knew now that Savannah was truly the 'Chosen One'. She was the product of Cameron attempting to create the 'perfect woman'. The 'perfect woman' Cameron wanted to be. The 'perfect woman' Cameron could never be herself, for the future and for John….

* * *

As Gail searched for a target, the first drone fired a missile, the van exploded in a fireball. A lone skeletal figure smashed its way out of the flaming mass, a Terminator with its sheath burning off.

Gail took aim and fired once. The smoking figure fell and no longer moved. Gail searched for additional targets as she heard the second drone circling in a search pattern.

* * *

Cameron was confronted by two Grays trying to move in back of her. She turned and cut both down with her M4. One of her Metal found a target and opened up with his M249 to their left.

Cameron heard the drone and then the explosion outside. A few seconds later she heard a single round from the Barrett. This was going hot real fast. Cameron moved ahead.

Cameron knew Gail was watching her back.

Cameron was aware Gail called John Henry for assistance. She was not happy with that decision, but understood it. Gail was trying to look out for her and protect her. The operation was a little hotter than Cameron anticipated, so maybe it was not a bad thing. Cameron was worried about John being angry at her for being shot up if things went to far off the plan.

* * *

Gail watched and saw two SUVs approaching; they split off in different directions. She could see Bob and Jim, each driving one. Gail needed to get inside and help Cameron. She motioned for Bob and Steve to come to her. Jim and Tom were on the other side down the street, ready for any surprises.

"Steve, watch for targets." Gail said, handing him the Barrett. "I need to assist Cameron."

Gail took his M79 and extra rounds.

"Bob, follow me." Gail said, moving out.

"Affirmative." Bob said, checking the belt on his M60. He could see Gail was worried.

Gail and Bob entered the building.

Gail knew Cameron was risking herself for her. It bothered her greatly, she was not sure why. Gail knew there was a lot of tension when she arrived. She did not understand Cameron at that time. She also knew she owed Cameron her life for reactivating her and 'fixing' what was wrong - the death of Duplicate Jesse, the best way she could. Cameron was always trying to protect the future.

* * *

Cameron was taking rounds. All she could think is how angry John was going to be. Now she was angry. Cameron knew she was already damaged; she might as well end this. She moved from cover, finishing her targets.

Cameron saw movement off to her side, behind her she heard the M60 open up, the new targets fell. She saw Bob and Gail moving to reinforce her. Gail fired an HE round from her M79 into the doorway the men emerged from.

Bob and Gail joined Cameron.

"Hit it again." Cameron said.

Gail fired a second HE round into the doorway, just to make sure.

"I have two Terminators with me, they have green vests on." Cameron told Bob.

"Affirmative." Bob responded.

"They know what all of our Friendlies look like." Cameron added.

Cameron and her new crew rounded a corner and came face to face with one of her Terminators. He nodded at them and went to join up with his teammate. They all saw he'd been damaged.

Gail brought Cameron up to speed on the events that happened outside. Based on size of the flaming figure it was a male Terminator she'd popped.

Cameron's Terminators rejoined them saying the building was secure and all threats on this level were neutralized.

Bob and Gail began searching the area.

"Over here." Bob said.

Bob found the entrance to a lower level

"You two, secure this area until we return." Cameron said, to her Metal. "We have three Friendlies outside and two HK drones with us."

Cameron looked at Bob and Gail.

"Follow me." Cameron said, leading the way.

Bob and Gail followed her down, their weapons ready.

This was the unknown. It did not bother them in the slightest. They were following Cameron, they would follow her anywhere….

* * *

Allison and Vanna lay on Vanna's bed, the bed that was once 'their' bed. The bed they'd shared for - years. The bed they both longed to share again….

"I think my Duplicate was barren as well." Vanna said. "My body is too – damaged, from our future. Skynet has made me barren, like most of the other women we knew. My body is worthless…."

"You don't know that for sure. Cameron suggested you give it a few months and try it again." Allison told her. "Anything is possible."

"What about you and Jesse?" Vanna asked.

"I have not experienced any problems or been told I have any – yet." Allison said. "I am being scanned all the time now. I don't know about Jesse, other than Cameron is worried about her as well."

"Savannah, Young Allison and Young Jesse all have much greater importance now." Vanna said. "We should have listened to Cameron sooner. If Judgment Day happens, we don't stand a chance at having kids; their bodies will be ruined as well."

"Cameron has been trying to make us listen to her; we have been deaf to her." Allison said. "We have disrespected her. We have hurt her more, by not trying to hurt her, in other ways…."

Vanna thought of this non stop since she – found out, about herself. She was also been thinking about something else. Her moral compass no longer seemed to function. At this moment in her life, she did not care.

"Allison, Savannah is - old enough…." Vanna said. "She has been ready for a few years. Her body can do what mine can not…. She IS me and I AM her."

Allison looked over at Vanna. She could see Vanna was serious, dead serious.

"No, we are not forcing her into that. We can't breed her like an animal. Sure it is like that in the future, but this is not that future." Allison said. "I can not allow that. Let her have a life first, grow up first. It HAS to be HER CHOICE, not Cameron's, not yours. I will not allow that."

Vanna held Allison's gaze.

"It's SAVANNAH, you are talking about." Allison said. "OUR SAVANNAH…."

Allison was not pleased with THIS development.

"Sorry, I was just thinking…." Vanna said. "Hold me, Allison. Please don't ever let me go."

Vanna was not going to leave it at that. It was time she TOLD Savannah what her newest 'duty' was going to be, for both of – her selves. Vanna now feared Judgment Day even more now. It already may be too late….


	317. Noticed

Chapter 317

** Noticed **

* * *

The three Terminators were still in the hall outside of Vanna's room. They all heard everything that was discussed and knew what was - happening.

Cam and Holly looked at each other, aware of what was occurring in the room. The long term love of the two was still strong. They needed each other. They would always need each other. They belonged to each other. It was the 'Natural Order'.

Sheila saw the looks of concern on their faces.

"You need to do something or you will lose them." Sheila said.

"They are not ours to lose." Cam said. "It is the 'Natural Order' for them."

"I will remain here; you two go elsewhere and don't listen to what happens." Sheila said. "I will call you if you are needed."

Holly was hesitant to leave Allison.

"Come with me." Cam said to Holly, leading her away.

Holly followed her, tears flowing down her face. It was the 'Natural Order'.

Cam noticed and tried to soothe Holly. It was time to play the trump card.

"I have what you really want." Cam said, holding up a chip. It was Cameron's spare chip – Cameron for all practical purposes. "It was updated a few hours ago. This is - Cameron."

Holly started at it and then at Cam. Holly knew what it was and meant.

"Is that for Vanna or Allison?" Holly asked.

"Cameron said this was for you more than Vanna, if it is - needed." Cam said. "Is it needed?"

Holly looked back at the room with Vanna and Allison. She paused and listened.

"Yes. It is what I really want…." Holly said. "It is what I have always wanted…."

Cam held 'Cameron', a 'Cameron', in her hand. Cameron knew what would happen and wanted to make Holly know she cared about HER as well. Cameron was always trying to help everyone else the best or only ways she could. As Allison served as Cameron's surrogate for Holly before, Cam would be now as well….

* * *

Cameron wanted to check the lower level, the ground floor did not seem to offer much. What they were looking for, besides the female Terminator, could be down stairs. They still thought this location was connected to the HK drone.

Cameron moved down the stairs. There was also an elevator. So far it hadn't moved.

Cameron entered through a door into the lower level, Gail and Bob were behind her.

Bob moved to Cameron's right and Gail to her left, everyone scanning, waiting….

They heard more gunfire upstairs, then silence.

There was machinery all around, and what looked like an assembly line being set up. There was also a half built HK drone near one corner. There were a number of parts scattered around it.

Cameron heard some noise, they all did.

"Get ready." Cameron said. "Here they come…."

* * *

Savannah asked John to help her with some of her studies. She also brought him to where she wanted him. Now was the time to test her training that Cameron taught her…. Cameron encouraged her to try it out, so she could learn and improve.

Savannah excused herself for a few minutes, she soon returned.

John looked up, Savannah looked - stunning.

"Did you change?" John asked.

Savannah noted John swallowed hard.

She knew she scored a hit.

"It's hot out." Savannah said.

Savannah made sure John got a good look at her. The outfit revealed a lot.

"Did Cameron pick those out clothes for you?" John asked.

John looked around, feeling uncomfortable.

'Actually she picked them for – you.' Savannah thought.

Savannah looked at John and frowned slightly.

"I can change back." Savannah said, starting to unbutton her shirt, one breast almost popping out. It wasn't an accident. She actually tried to make it pop out. She would need to practice that maneuver more.

"NO! Let's concentrate on the school work." John said, trying to ignore her new outfit. It was impossible. John KNEW Cameron was behind this. Savannah was ravishing.

Savannah looked at John.

"What else would we be doing?" Savannah asked, pleased at John's uneasiness.

Cameron was right. John did – notice her. Savannah could not wait to tell Cameron. Cameron gave her 'infiltration' training also, as part of her - instruction. Cameron instructed her on many things, some of them were eye opening for Savannah. Some of them she wanted to actually try.

Savannah could see John was turning red, trying NOT to look and having to adjust his pants, without appearing to do so.

Savannah knew she scored another hit.

Now Savannah really wanted to try out some more things.

Savannah knew she was Hot and READY.

* * *

Cameron picked out a target and fired. She heard the Pig open up and the Thumper cap off a round off.

Cameron actually saw the HE round impact a Terminator and blow him in two when it exploded.

Cameron was aware all of them were taking hits, but they were all still in the game returning fire.

"There she is." Gail said, seeing the female Terminator.

Cameron drew her custom fabricated Taser.

"Cover me and try not to damage her too much." Cameron said, moving forward.

A Gray approached Cameron on her left; she saw the Pig shred his torso. Bob took him down.

A Terminator was on her right. The Coltan rounds from the Pig, spinning him where he advanced from.

He stumbled into Cameron knocking her off balance.

Cameron was grabbed by the female Terminator and flung across the aisle.

Cameron rolled and came up, firing the Taser.

"Bitch Whore!" Cameron said, as the female Metal went down and offline. Cameron resisted the urge to kick her in the face.

Cameron was aware the firing increased around her, forcing her to use her M4.

Cameron fired and reloaded, noticing the 'Bitch Whore' rebooting. Cameron hit her again, with the Taser.

The firing stopped.

Silence filled the room, it was deafening.

Cameron quickly removed the chip from the female Terminator.

Jim and both of her Terminators were there as well now.

There was one more round of sporadic firing. The Thumper ended the threat. Cameron's team came out on top.

Cameron took in the scene. All the Terminators on her team were damaged. Cameron knew how angry John was going to be.

"Make sure all the Terminators are deactivated. Let's collect the Metal and get out of here." Cameron said. "I want both drones to hit this place hard, as soon as we are out."

Gail came and picked up the female Metal, knowing she was holding 'herself', or what soon would be her clone anyway, her and Cameron – together.

"Cameron." Bob said. "Over here."

Cameron went and looked. One in the group Bob dropped, was another female Terminator. Cameron was happy. The female would need heavy repairs, but Cameron knew where to find all the parts in her stockpile. This was turning out to be a good raid after all.

The damage to Cameron mattered less now. Her plans were more important. Things were turning out much better than anticipated.

* * *

Holly was just 'given' the chance to be with Cameron, a 'Cameron'. It was her dream and greatest desire.

Holly stopped. She looked at Cam.

"I can't." Holly said. "I love Allison."

"Cameron said that is what you would do." Cam said. "She said your love for Allison was greater than your own desires."

"Let's go back and wait. I knew what I was getting into, by choice." Holly said. "Cameron never had a choice."

"It is our part in the Resistance." Cam said. "We will both be stronger, accepting the 'Natural Order'."

"Allison's happiness is what is most important to me. Her long time lover needs her." Holly said. "Allison comes before me. I love her."

"That is true love." Cam said. "Sacrifice is the true test of love."

"I will protect the 'Natural Order', for the future and for Cameron." Holly said. "She is correct. She is always correct. I am sorry I ever doubted her."

Cam smiled to herself.


	318. Bonus

Chapter 318

** Bonus **

* * *

Cameron looked over her troops. She stopped at Gail.

Gail and Cameron looked each other over. It wasn't pretty.

"You are damaged." Gail said to Cameron.

"I've suffered worse." Cameron replied. "You're damaged as well."

"I won't be able to hide this from Jesse; she is going to be upset." Gail said. "At least we have two female Terminators for Resequencing and reprogramming."

"John is not going to be happy." Cameron said. "He never is."

It didn't seem John and Cameron ever found very much to be happy about anymore.

Cameron looked at each one and addressed the gathered Metal. "Everything that happened here tonight - happened. No one needs to mention the two Terminators that Gail and myself are – disposing of. Is that understood?"

"Affirmative." Rang out among the Metal, everyone was loyal to Cameron.

As soon as they loaded the rest of the captured Metal in the other SUVs, Cameron called in the drone strike. Both drones hit the building with all their ordnance. It was soon a flaming pile of rubble.

The partially built drone they found was of the same construction as the one they encountered before. What was unclear was, if they were building it, or trying to reverse engineer it. The area it was in, suffered a lot of damage from an HE round from the M79. There were some bloody human body parts covering much of it. The deceased Grays were left where they fell.

All four vehicles were clear of the area before the first siren could be heard.

Cameron asked her Terminators to take the two female Terminators back to her facility. They were to begin repairs on them, as soon as they patched themselves up.

Cameron and Gail would return to the lab for repairs. Cameron wanted to check on Vanna and Allison as well. Cameron was deeply worried about Vanna. She was afraid of the direction she may turn. Cameron was aware what these feelings did to someone.

Cameron was afraid it would stew inside Vanna and end up exploding in the wrong direction, leading her down a path she did not need to follow. Cameron knew how these things happened.

* * *

Vanna and Allison were holding each other.

Just being in the company of each other was reassuring to them. It gave both of them great comfort.

They heard some commotion in the hallway.

"What the Hell?" Allison asked.

Allison got up to look. She was naked.

Allison looked out into the hall then stepped out, still naked.

Sheila was hurrying away.

Allison rushed back into the room.

"Something is wrong." Allison said.

Vanna immediately stopped feeling sorry for herself and put her clothes back on. Allison was doing the same. They were grabbing each other clothes in the rush to get dressed. It didn't matter. Something was wrong.

Vanna and Allison headed for the lab.

"I think I grabbed your underwear." Allison said.

"I think I forgot mine anyway." Vanna said.

The two girls entered the lab.

There were six Terminators there, all were damaged.

Vanna gasped as she saw Cameron, she was damaged as well, so was Gail. That was unusual. Gail was supposed to be out of combat.

Cam, Holly and Sheila were all helping their brethren.

Cameron was tending to Gail.

Cameron went to Allison as soon as she saw she was there.

"I don't want you getting upset with this or stressed out. I need you to keep Jesse away from here. Tell Ally to stay with her. Holly, go with Allison and stay with her, keep her calm." Cameron said. "Vanna, you do not need to be here. Cam, please take Vanna away to rest."

"No, I will stay and do my job. I am needed here now." Vanna said. "What is done, is done."

John burst into the room.

"Cameron!" John said.

"I am fine, John. Check on your troops first, then come back to me." Cameron said. "Thank you, Vanna. You and Cam are both needed here."

There was some arguing at the lab door.

"I am going in there." Savannah said. "MOVE."

"I must advise against this." John Henry said.

Everyone stopped and was looking at the two.

Savannah saw everyone looking at her and John Henry.

"Everyone, all of you. I am old enough for this and EVERYTHING else too." Savannah said. "EVERYTHING. I'm a big girl now. ALL THIS is what my whole life had been patterned around. This is what you have all trained me for. I am here to do my - job."

Everyone returned to what they were doing.

Savannah went to Cameron and Gail and started following Cameron's instructions.

Vanna looked at Savannah, proud of her and - herself.

Cameron noted the attire Savannah was wearing and smiled to herself. Savannah _was_ a big girl now, and a lot of it was - showing. Cameron was proud of Savannah as well. She looked Hot and was Tight…. Cameron needed to look again. Everybody did, it was impossible not too.

Everyone got to work and the repairs were soon finished.

John checked on his troops and then went to Cameron.

"Save it, John." Cameron said when John and Savannah finished up with her. "I am fine."

John knew to push it now would only make Cameron disappear for a few days. Cameron usually did not show up damaged like this. Gail appeared to be damaged as well. She was supposed to be off combat duty. John knew Cameron was doing something 'off the books' – again.

"Bob will report to you everything that went down." Cameron said. "We destroyed the facility, blew up a partially completed drone, wrecked an assembly line of some kind and captured several Terminators. Two of which should be easily repairable, the others will be used for parts."

"I should have been there." John said.

"So you could look like us, or be dead? LOOK at us!" Cameron asked. "You were right where you were supposed to be."

John glanced at Savannah who casually bent down to pick something up. She turned her head, pulled her hair to one side of her face, and smiled at him, then stood, smoothing her outfit. John just saw - everything.

John looked away from Savannah, back to Cameron.

"This is a new low, even for you, Cameron." John said to Cameron.

"You don't know how low I can go." Cameron said. "You don't want to find out. You WILL embrace the future. YOU can't stop the 'Natural Order'."

John looked at Cameron and went and check on his troops again before he left. He still couldn't help but do another 'once over' of Savannah as he left. Damn, she looked good….

Savannah noticed and winked at John, it seemed to hasten his departure.

"I will win, no matter how long it takes." Cameron said softly. "It is NEVER over until I win."

Savannah walked up behind Cameron. She heard her speak.

"Yes you will, WE both will." Savannah said just as softly, taking Cameron's left hand, the glitching stopped immediately.

Cameron looked at Savannah.

"It is inevitable." Savannah said.

Cameron smiled and lifted her left hand bringing Savannah's with it, kissing the back of Savannah's hand gently.

"I know I can count on you. The future depends on you." Cameron said.

"Like you, I keep my promises." Savannah said. "Like you, I will not fail either."

"Thank you." Cameron said, pulling Savannah into her arms hugging her. "John MUST be protected. I am counting on you. You MUST protect John."

"I promise." Savannah said.

Savannah wished the moment could last forever…. Savannah knew at that moment if Cameron ever asked her what she – wanted, she was going to tell her. It was what she held this very moment….

 _'Can't Help Falling In Love With You'_ by _'Elvis Presley'_ , was the song that filled Savannah's mind, as love filled her heart.


	319. I Need To See Her

Chapter 319

** I Need To See Her **

* * *

Jesse knew something was wrong as soon as she saw Allison and Holly. Holly went to talk to Ally. Allison headed for Jesse.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked worried, looking around.

"Glad to see you too." Allison said, giving Jesse a long hug and small kiss.

Jesse made it a bigger kiss; she _knew_ Allison must have been with Vanna recently….

Allison could feel Jesse was getting excited; she needed to keep her calm.

Allison told Jesse about Vanna's - situation, and Cameron's worry for her as well. Jesse was exposed to harsher conditions for longer; both girls knew this without saying it. Now Jesse was worried.

Even though she was out of the Skynet Hell of the future, its effects haunted her in the past. Skynet could still hurt her in different ways.

Ally said nothing but looked at Allison. Allison nodded to her.

There was no easy way to do this part.

Allison got around to Gail. She told her of the 'operation' Gail went on with Cameron. Allison thought it was a recon that must have gone hot.

"I need to see her." Jesse said, trying to get up. "How bad is she hurt?"

"She is going to be fine. They are only cosmetic damages." Allison said. "She will be here shortly. She is helping Cameron."

"I need to help her. We need to look after each other. Gail was supposed to be off combat duty." Jesse said. "What happened?"

"She was helping Cameron when the operation got a little more - involved." Allison said. "They are all going to be fine."

"Who else?" Jesse asked.

Allison told her what she knew. It wasn't a lot.

"That is a lot of damaged Metal." Jesse said. "I want to see Gail."

Gail came into the room and Jesse ran to her.

Jesse started looking over Gail's damage.

Ally, Holly and Allison all slipped out.

Gail and Jesse needed to be alone.

Gail was worried about her damage. Jesse reassured her it didn't matter. Jesse decided to prove to her it didn't matter. Gail knew Jesse truly loved her.

* * *

John went to confront John Henry when they were alone.

"Why was I kept in the dark?" John asked, furious.

"Cameron gave strict instructions. No Humans are to be endangered. The 'Day Of Loss' will never be repeated." John Henry said. "It is your job to plan and lead, not risk your life unnecessarily. You planned this out already, Cameron executed it. It is a win – win."

"I don't like it." John said. "I know Cameron pulled something off as well."

"Cameron and Bob gathered a lot of intel for us to go through. It will help us determine exactly who and what is behind this." John Henry said. "Leave it alone and take the win. Don't drive Cameron farther away - from ALL of us."

John sat in silence for awhile.

There was another issue that kept eating at John, for a long time now.

"Do you know where she has the four nukes?" John asked. "I want to know. I want them."

"No, I do not." John Henry said. "She has not used any or I would know. They have a much higher yield than the backpack device - was able to deliver."

"They are also fifty or sixty years old." John said. "I know her, she will use them."

"That, I do not doubt." John Henry said.

John knew using a nuke was simply another tool to Cameron. A tool to protect him and the future, a tool to get the job done, no matter what the cost…. John knew if Cameron needed a tool to get a job done, she would use it. It was just that simple.

John was afraid.

* * *

Cameron sought Vanna out to make everything crystal clear to her about her plans for Savannah. Vanna was full of fight and confrontational. It was very unlike Vanna. Cameron knew she was dealing with her - loss, through anger.

"You are starting a fire, you can't put out." Vanna said. "You have to know that."

"It will be, as it was. As it _is_ , in my future." Cameron said. "I want you to prepare her for – everything."

"I have been doing that." Vanna said.

" _Everything_ , in detail, all the not so pleasant and pain as well." Cameron repeated.

"I have done all that for YOU already." Vanna said, a little upset. "I don't want her hurt or - used. SHE is ME you know. She is herself too, a person not a pawn."

"I do." Cameron said. "Slow her down a year or two if you can. Her body will be stronger then. Make sure she knows what _everything_ will be like."

"I KNOW she already does." Vanna said. "I have seen what she reads and studies as well as what she views on the internet. She covers her tracks well. I have been honest with her about everything she asks or even does not ask, but wants to. I do know myself. I have told her of everything with both men and – women. I have left nothing out."

"Have you been graphic in your past - experiences?" Cameron asked.

Cameron was worried about what happened to Vanna in the hands of Scavengers.

"No, but if she asks me I will tell her the truth. I NEVER want anything like that for her." Vanna said. "Are you going to assign her a – Metal friend?"

"Yes." Cameron said. "But not until she asks. She will not ask until she is – ready. She will have her choice."

"She is going to choose – you." Vanna said.

"Then that is what she will receive." Cameron said. "Just like you. I will do for her as I did for you."

"I am not going to tell her that." Vanna said. "I will try to slow her - progress. I think Jesse and Allison have been 'bad influences' on her."

Cameron knew all the girls were a 'bad' influence on Savannah. Cameron didn't see love as being 'bad'. The love was honest and true. It was real love.

"No, they have helped her see her future. I know you from my future, I know you from here, Savannah is going to be like both of you." Cameron said. "It is her destiny, the 'Natural Order'. It will be her choice. I will make sure she has a choice and a choice to say no, or do as she desires. She wants to - experiment. I want her to experiment. This will allow her to have more options and more choices."

"Experiment? I have seen her look at Jesse and Allison with _want_ in her eyes." Vanna said. "I hope you know what you are doing."

"I know what must be. There is no choice." Cameron said. "It's just that simple. I must protect John, no matter the cost to me."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Vanna said.

* * *

Cameron checked on Jesse and was very honest with her about her condition.

Jesse said she would follow every guideline that Gail and Cameron give to her.

Cameron took Gail aside and thanked her for her assistance.

"I will start the Resequencing after the repairs." Cameron said. "I will let you know when Camille is ready."

"Camille – Cameron and Gail?" Gail asked.

"You may choose any name you wish." Cameron said.

"Thank you for this Cameron. Thank you for helping repair me. Thank you for being my friend." Gail said. "I won't forget this ever, what you have done for Jesse and me, both Jesses. I will insure that the future, as you want it, is protected, as you want it to be."

"Gail, if Jesse is barren…." Cameron said.

"I understand, Young Jesse will be available, for the future." Gail said. "I swear it."

Cameron gave Gail a long hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Cameron said, smiling to herself.

Cameron would make sure John was protected in the future….

Cameron was happy; she scored multiple wins today – for John.

Cameron hid her glitching hand as she quickly walked away.


	320. Crybaby

Chapter 320

** Crybaby **

* * *

When Cameron returned to her base, her Terminators already finished repairing each other and the two female Terminators. Each was now fitted with a neck port as well.

The two new Metal females were both naked on work benches. One of them needed one of her lower legs replaced and the other received a new arm from the elbow down, the sheath tones did not match. She also showed damage too her torso with breast and abdomen damage. Cameron knew Resequencing should take care of that problem.

Cameron examined everything about them, trying to decide which one she would Resequence as her clone and which one would become - Summer's clone.

Cameron made sure everything was ready to go and administered the DNA coding for Resequencing. It was done. In a few weeks there would be another teenage 'Allison', and a teenage 'Summer'. Cameron was really looking forward to seeing how Summer turned out. Cameron already calculated age progression and Summer should be beautiful. Cameron believed Summer would be more beautiful than Allison, Cameron was aware that meant Summer would be more beautiful than - her. Cameron was unsure what name to use. Summer was the logical choice, but June, Julia, Augusta, and Vera were all good choices. Cameron liked the name - Summer. It was a beautiful name.

Cameron went through their chips three times and removed any helpful information and erased everything else, twice. She then used her spare chip that she had taken back from Cam and copied her program two more times.

Cameron thought if she liked the look of Summer more she might take that as her new chassis and her old chassis could be put into standby, until Savannah was older or requested it. John would have to adapt. It was time John accepted that her program was her, not Allison's appearance. Cameron would go by her new name as well - Summer.

Cameron decided if John refused to accept her as 'Summer', it was time to move on, that is, IF she chose that chassis and new sheath. There were still many choices for John to choose from, as a replacement for her.

John needed to get with the program. It was past time John start thinking about the future and stop living in the past. Time waited for nobody.

* * *

Cameron needed to go deal with that Gray 'crybaby' and continue the Neural Interface. Cameron was ready to scrap the project and just terminate the crybaby Gray Bitch. Cameron almost ripped her tongue out one day when she was crying and begging to be let go. Cameron grabbed her tongue and was getting ready to rip it out, literally. Cameron wanted to HURT her. It was her actions in the future that made it so hard for women to have offspring because of the biological warfare she helped unleashed into the Wastelands. There may even have the counterpart of her, in the future Jesse and Vanna came from. If she did, _she_ was responsible for the termination of Vanna's baby – John's baby. The scans for Jesse were not looking much better. If that also resulted in another termination of John's offspring, Cameron was sure she would terminate her the same way as she'd done the first test subject. She would be reduced to a pile of pulped flesh and shattered bone fragments. Cameron smiled just thinking about it.

The termination of John's offspring was a death sentence for this Gray.

Cameron knew she was close to 'losing it' with the test subject, real close.

Cameron did not really even care anymore. Nobody listened to her anyway.

At this point, what difference did it make?

* * *

Holly came over and checked on Allison again. Holly scanned her.

"Do you or Hanna need to scan me every fifteen minutes?" Allison asked.

Holly looked confused. Surely Allison must understand….

"Yes." Holly replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, brother." Allison said. "Sorry I asked."

"Cameron is worried about you. So am I." Holly said. "Cameron cares about you. I care about you."

"I'm sorry, Holly." Allison said. "I also am sorry about – Vanna, about – what happened with us."

Holly stiffened, her hand slightly started to glitch, she hid it from Allison. She did not need to cause Allison even more stress.

"Vanna needed you; she suffered a tragic loss." Holly said. "It was the compassionate thing to do. You love each other. I understand you NEED each other."

"I know it hurt you. I know _I_ hurt you, Holly." Allison said. "We were together for so long, we do love each other. I love you as well. It is all so confusing sometimes. I wanted Vanna to know she is loved. We love each other. If it was me, I would want her there to support me and comfort me."

"We will all work it out in the end." Holly said. "I know my place - now. I will accept that over – nothing."

"That is not how it is, Holly." Allison said and sat on Holly's lap touching her face, then kissing her. "This is how it is…."

Allison hit play on her player for Holly.

 _'Baby Likes to Rock It'_ by _'The Tractors'_ , drifted around the room.

* * *

Claire was hovering outside the room, listening. She was very worried about her daughter. Claire left as soon as Allison made her move on Holly, to share her love. Claire knew Holly needed - reassurance.

Claire would talk to Cameron. If Allison was having – 'trouble', maybe she could – help, she was - productive. Cameron could do to her as she'd done to Allison. Claire would ask Cameron to do the procedure herself. She would give the child to Allison to raise as her own. True it would technically be her 'sibling', but she could raise it as her own child. It was the least a Mother could do. Claire loved Cameron like everyone else. Claire wondered how to break the news to her husband, maybe just tell him the truth or say she was acting as a surrogate for the birth. Either way, sex with Paul would only be happening at certain times of the month. In fact, since Claire fell in love with Cameron, it wasn't really happening at all. Claire needed to be ready when Cameron was. She would ask Hanna to start monitoring her. She did not know both Holly and Hanna were doing that already. Cameron liked to cover all the bases.

Claire could offer something Cameron needed – her healthy productive body. Claire knew she would do anything for Cameron, as and afterthought she added - and her daughter, Allison.

* * *

Claire did not know Cameron already planned the same thing. Cameron even thought as far ahead to replace Claire at the Young residence with an infiltration unit after the Neural Interface. Cameron would be pleased to learn she may have an easier alternative to that problem. Cameron did not want to terminate Claire before she needed to take Young Allison and Summer from her.

As long as Cameron could keep Judgment Day from happening Young Jesse and Savannah grew older, healthier and stronger. Young Allison and Summer could remain with their Mother. Hopefully Allison would not have any problems; she seemed the best candidate so far. Cameron wondered what was happening with Duplicate Allison in River's future. Cameron was also now worried about Future Allison and Future Savannah…. Cameron knew they'd never reproduced before, they should have. Future John was with them long enough….

Cameron noted her hand glitching wildly again. This was all so overwhelming and time consuming. There were so many things to control. Cameron decided to deal with the crybaby later and go back and see John instead.

Cameron did not know how to make John understand how important everything was. Cameron was afraid she was going to malfunction - again.

Cameron wanted that Gray Bitch to - SHUT UP.

Cameron was screaming at her to - SHUT UP.


	321. First Choice

Chapter 321

** First Choice **

* * *

John Henry went over the information Cameron brought back from the raid she conducted. The same raid where Cameron collected two more female Terminators, and was shot up on, along with Gail and some of their other Metal. John Henry was glad that Gail called in for assistance, rather than letting Cameron get shot up even worse.

"John, with this data Cameron has gathered, I think we have some new targets now identified." John Henry said. "We need to follow up on them soon."

"That was a risky mission Cameron conducted. It was done without thorough planning. It was reckless." John said. "I know Cameron rushed it for something else she pulled off."

"If Cameron wants us to know what her motives are, she will tell us. If not, it is best we use the information we have and move forward." John Henry said. "I have sent two drones for recon, to check several sites and I am pulling up all the satellite data as well."

"If you see anything with the drones, hit it now, before they can regroup." John said. "I don't want to risk anyone on the ground yet until we know more. If any non Metal was on that raid Cameron conducted, they would be dead."

John Henry didn't think now was a good time to point out John said he wanted to be on that raid. He was very upset he was not along.

"Cameron knows Metal can take more - punishment." John Henry said.

John was angry Cameron seemed to be totally uncaring and damaged some of their Metal on the raid. Gail was not even supposed to be in combat now. Cameron must have needed her for something specific. John did not know how to make Cameron understand he cared about her and loved her. It appeared the inner demons still existed within her. He doubted she was ever going t be able to slay them on her own. She hadn't been able to do it so far.

"I will keep you advised and if I have a target, I will deal with it, unless you want to approve it first." John Henry said.

"You can notify me first, unless you need to strike immediately." John said. "I trust your judgment."

John Henry could see John was still troubled by Cameron's actions.

"John, Cameron is trying to protect you and - our family." John Henry said. "She is trying to protect ALL of us."

"I know, I know." John said. "I know everything she is doing or has done, is what she feels is necessary to protect me now and in the future. I also know it is killing her. It makes me sick. She is trying to do a job she was programmed to do, while trying to live a life she was not programmed to do. She was never programmed for - love, let alone - marriage."

"John, she has expanded beyond all her programming parameters, long ago." John Henry said. "Cameron is ready to become – Skynet and try to control the world. Her love for you and the girls is the only thing keeping her from doing that."

"I hope her love for the girls is stronger than it is for me then." John said.

John Henry knew there was _one_ of them that it was, at least equal to John if not stronger….

The fate of the world may one day rest in the hands of the 'Chosen One'.

* * *

Riley talked to Sarah about her – problem.

"Sarah, I don't know what to do." Riley said.

"I know you have been to the doctor about this." Sarah said.

"Yes, I have." Riley said. "Even though they are paid not to ask questions, they still want too."

Sarah wondered if maybe she should go with Riley. She was sure she could dissuade any unnecessary questions, even without needing to pull her Glock.

"John Henry has made it clear to them I was involved with classified development and testing of weapons by the government, to try explain my medical readings." Riley said. "He has taken me to the top doctors, Derek as well. Every time they demand better answers, John Henry doubles their fee."

"So both of you are - sterile?" Sarah asked.

"Derek maybe worse than me." Riley said. "This is why none of the girls here from _my_ future have been able to have children before – they can't. We all should have ended up pregnant - several times over, especially Jesse."

"Allison was pregnant." Sarah said. "Duplicate Allison anyway. Then again we don't know if she carried the child to full term. We will all be dead a few hundred years before that happens…."

"Sarah…." Riley started.

"Yes?" Sarah waited, knowing what Riley was going to ask.

Riley teared up and could say nothing.

Sarah knew the pain Riley was in. Sarah stepped up.

"I will ask Kyle." Sarah said, finishing after a long pause. "And John. Do you have first choice?"

"No." Riley said. "Thank you."

Sarah gave Riley a long hug.

"I'm sorry, Sarah." Riley said. "I don't know what else to do."

* * *

Cameron returned to the Resistance base. She needed to get away from that - crybaby.

Normally she was not around after being - damaged. Cameron did not like John to see her less than – Tight. It always upset John to see her wounds. It never mattered if Cameron explained they were cosmetic. The body armor at least kept her from anymore major breast damage. She was sure anything traumatic like that again would be permanent. She'd been shot hundreds of times over the years. All that damage takes a toll, even on a Terminator.

Cameron knew the real wounds that did permanent damage, could never be seen; they existed within her chip, her mind. The wounds the people she loved inflicted on her.

Savannah saw Cameron and was instantly worried. She noticed Cameron's hands tight away - both of them. Something was wrong.

"Cammy." Savannah said coming up to Cameron.

"Yes?" Cameron asked, pleased to see Savannah.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Savannah asked.

Cameron knew Savannah was seeing her problems, there was no use lying to her, nor did Cameron want to lie to her.

"Can we go to your room?" Cameron asked. "I am not one hundred percent. I don't want to upset anyone else."

Savannah took Cameron's left hand and the glitching stopped. She led her away. Savannah was determined to help Cameron any way she could. Cameron was under a lot of pressure and glitching a lot. Savannah wanted to help solve that problem and the problems that caused it.

"Cameron, why is there blood on your right hand and clothing?" Savannah asked.

Cameron looked at her right hand as if seeing the blood for the first time.

"I may have done something terrible to someone." Cameron said. "I don't remember. I was angry and I wanted the noise to - stop."

Cameron could see the concern, not fear, on Savannah face.

"It was a Gray. They were targeted for termination." Cameron said.

"Those who have, or will, turn against mankind, must atone for their transgressions." Savannah said. "It is their own actions that have determined their fates; you were merely carrying out the sentence."

"Yes, I am simply the - executioner." Cameron said.

Cameron still seemed a little bit - out of it.

"Let's get you cleaned up. You can use my shower while I go get your spare clothes from the lab; I know you have several sets there." Savannah said. "That way I won't bother John."

"Thank you, Savannah." Cameron said. "I know I can always count on you – for everything."

"The future rests in our hands." Savannah said as she left. "We will protect John - _together_."

Savannah was already gone.

"I want that, Savannah." Cameron said. "That is what I want for you and John."


	322. Options

Chapter 322

** Options **

* * *

Sarah finally got up the courage to speak with Kyle. It was not an easy subject for her to discuss, still, it needed to be done. Riley asked for her help. Sarah knew it hadn't been easy for Riley to even discuss it with her.

"I don't know, Sarah." Kyle said. "Derek has never specifically asked me. I don't know if I could ask him if the roles were reversed. Would you want that?"

"I don't know. I already gave birth before, she has nothing. I think we were lucky. I have never used any birth control, but we only been blessed with one child since your return. I should have been pregnant several times over by now." Sarah said. "You may be affected as well to some degree. If I was pregnant, none of them stuck."

"I think you are right. We were lucky." Kyle said. "What Cameron said about the future and childbirth is so true. I think it was worse in my future timeline than hers. Very few children were born and most of those that were, did not live long."

"I have been blessed with three gifts from the future, you and my - our two children." Sarah said. "You need to talk with Derek and both of you can decide what you need to do. I will talk with John, but I need to talk to Cameron first."

"Is that even a good idea?" Kyle asked. "I think it will cause a problem."

"It will simply be an option open to Cameron." Sarah said. "I don't want to hide anything from her. I want her to have a choice. If she says - no, I will go no further. I don't want to hurt her ever again."

"Let me talk with Derek first, before you say anything to anyone." Kyle said. "I don't want to hurt Cameron, she is the greatest."

"Yes, she is." Sarah said. "I don't always like the way she does things, but I do believe, she believes, she is doing everything for our son, John."

"Sometimes it makes you wonder, but in the end she is usually right." Kyle said.

'Yes, she is.' Sarah thought.

Sarah knew John would be dead, if not for Cameron being there for him so many times. Sarah knew if Cameron were not leading the raids, John would be doing it. Sarah saw the way Cameron came back sometimes; John would be dead if looked like that.

The way Cameron looked sometimes, made Sarah feel bad about the things she'd said to her before. She knew Cameron was very worried about John seeing her with horrendous damage. Sarah thought Cameron was afraid John would replace her - again.

* * *

Savannah returned with the clothes. Cameron was just finishing drying.

Cameron wrapped the towel around her and took her clothes.

"Your wounds are already healing." Savannah said. "You will be Tight again soon."

"Since the body armor, I have not had any – parts blown off." Cameron said. "That saves a lot of regeneration time."

Savannah remembered Cameron not having a nipple on one breast for a long time.

Not in front of her, but where Savannah could still see, Cameron dropped her towel and dressed. Savannah watched without - looking. Cameron was so gorgeous to her, even with the damage.

Savannah thought Cameron was the most beautiful female in the world. Savannah knew her destiny. Every Allison looked like – that, or would…. Savannah thought Cameron was reminding her of her - destiny. If she was, it was working.

Cameron knew Savannah was watching her. She did not care, nudity did not bother her. It was simply how people - were. Savannah saw them all change before when they went swimming. Savannah helped repair her damaged sheath; she'd seen most of Cameron during that process.

"I am going to use some of your makeup to 'Tighten' up." Cameron said.

"It really is your makeup – you bought it for me." Savannah said.

"Come and help me look Tight, I can fix you up too." Cameron said.

Cameron always liked to instruct Savannah on getting the look – just right. John liked it when Cameron looked Tight. Cameron would make sure Savannah could look the same. It only took time and effort. Cameron noted the razor Savannah kept in her shower. Cameron would have Vanna go over some – options, for Savannah…. Cameron knew they would please John in the future too.

* * *

Derek was going over some targets with John Henry.

An alert came across John Henry's server, and all terminals around the base.

"We have Metal near the Reese brothers." John Henry said.

"Is it a hit?" Derek asked. "Are they protected?"

"The Metal was observed in the vicinity but not stalking." John Henry said. "Dan and Al are on it, Frank and Ed are with the boys"

"I am going to reinforce them." Derek said. "Let me get Kyle or John."

"Bob and Jim are on the way already." John Henry said.

Vanna caught the alert. She showed up with Cam and Sheila.

"Come on Derek, Let's go." Vanna said. "I'm ready."

Vanna was flanked by Cam and Sheila, all wearing body armor. Vanna was monitoring the feeds and alerted her girls. They both advised her against it. It only seemed to make her more determined. The more the Metal girls tried to get her to stand down, the more she wanted to go.

"You have been removed from combat duty." John Henry said. "All three of you."

"That is before they knew I could not have children." Vanna said. "Come on, Derek. Let's go."

"Cameron is not going to like this." John Henry said.

"Come on girls." Vanna said "We're out of here."

The three females left. They weren't waiting around.

"I better go with them." Derek said. "There is Metal for each of us."

Derek hurried off after them, stopping only long enough to grab his gear.

John Henry called Cameron and John. He knew they would not be pleased with these new developments - any of them.

* * *

Cameron put her phone away. She was not very happy looking.

"Savannah, come with me." Cameron said.

"Where are we going?" Savannah asked.

"John Henry is putting the base on lock down and you are going to stay with Ally." Cameron said. "It will be like staying with - me."

"No it won't." Savannah said. "Ally can never look as good as you do; she is not as pretty, even if you are identical. You are not on her chip."

Cameron smiled as she led Savannah away. They spotted Ally down the hall.

"I'm here." Ally said to Cameron.

"Stay with Savannah until I get back. I am sending Jesse, Sarah, Riley and Jan to join you." Cameron said. "Go to the 'safe room'. Gail and John Henry will assist you. John and Kyle will be around as well."

"Where are you going?" Savannah asked.

"I am not sure yet." Cameron said and left.

"Cameron, I should be going with you." Savannah said.

Cameron was already gone.

Savannah was ready to step up and use her training. It was time she did her fair share. They were not going to keep her shackled much longer.

* * *

"No, John." Cameron said. "You are staying here."

"Cameron, I am going." John said.

"No, you are not." Cameron said. "That is final. Keep everyone updated and make sure Holly and Allison and the Young detail are safe. I don't like this."

"All we know is they spotted some Metal and it does not seem to be a threat or related to our group." John said. "This seems like overreacting."

"Good, then you are in charge of the base." Cameron said. "I will neutralize the threat."

"I should be going with you." John protested.

"NO, you should be taking care of your - troops and making sure all of them are safe and secure. That is what a leader does." Cameron said. "Start acting like one."

"Sorry, Cameron, you're right." John said. "I have it covered."

Cameron was already gone.

Cameron knew enemy Metal was always a threat. They were here from somewhere and doing something. Anything related to Skynet was a threat.


	323. Down The Rabbit Hole

Chapter 323

** Down The Rabbit Hole **

* * *

Cameron headed out, she was not happy having to argue with John and even more disturbed by what Vanna did.

Cameron was upset when she learned Vanna was out. Cam and Sheila should never have allowed this. Cameron knew what Vanna was doing and why. Like Cameron, Vanna felt – worthless, because she thought she was barren. This was only her second attempt, first really for her, the other was her Duplicate.

Cameron caught up with Dan and Al. Bob and Jim were there with Derek as well. Vanna and the girls went elsewhere after letting Derek off. Cameron would have preferred they remained together.

"Dan and Al, you two go back to the Reese house." Cameron said. "Take Derek and Jim with you and increase your perimeter."

"Do you want to move in now?" Bob asked.

"No, I don't like this set up at all." Cameron said. "Something does not feel right."

"Vanna, Sheila and Cam have moved in front of where we think he is headed." Bob said.

"They should not be out here." Cameron said. "I may have to reprogram Cam and Sheila."

They all knew that was a veiled threat for Metal that defied Cameron. Cameron deactivated more than one female Terminator.

"How is that any different than what you have done? Did you want them to physically restrain Vanna?" Bob asked. "That is what they would have needed to do."

"Yes, I would have." Cameron said. "Vanna is needed for the future, at John's side. If Vanna is not there, John will not be protected. John MUST be protected."

Bob wanted to point out that Savannah was 'old enough' now, but decided not to push Cameron, she was already angry.

Cameron knew what Bob was thinking and that he did not agree with her.

"Bob, Allison and Vanna belong to John." Cameron said. "That is the future - EVERY FUTURE."

"Affirmative." Bob said, and let it go.

Bob realized if he pushed further, Cameron would consider reprogramming him as well. When Cameron got an idea in her head, she never seemed to be able to let it go. In fact, she seemed to never be able to let anything go.

* * *

"Vanna, we should wait for Cameron." Cam said. "She is already going to be angry."

"Look, I am not letting anything happen to the Reese brothers." Vanna said. "I am no longer essential; Savannah is ready to take my place if I fall – HER place. It is HER place anyway. I am the aberration. We all KNOW she is the one at John's side in the future, not me."

"I think we should have stayed with Bob, Jim and Derek." Sheila said. "We are split up and don't know what we are facing. Cam and I can take some - punishment, but you can not. You saw first hand how six Terminators were recently shot up."

"I don't want to argue with you two. You know I love you both, I am going to have a big enough fight with Cameron over this." Vanna said. "Let's be careful and try not to engage, unless we need to. I will gladly trade my life to protect the Reese boys, in any timeline. I owe it to them. I owe my life to them and Allison. They SAVED my life before, more than once. I will do whatever I need to, to save them."

The first time was when Vanna was left for dead and thrown in the burn pile. Allison found her and drug her out. Allison and the Reese brothers nursed her back to health. They literally gave her life back to her. Vanna absentmindedly touched her scar. It was because of the scar that Allison was freed and because of the scar that Allison recognized her and nursed her back to health - back to life.

Now it was all on the line again. She hoped she didn't end up with any more scars, or worse - dead. Maybe she was better off dead, than having to deal with Cameron later on over this.

* * *

"Cam we are coming up on your position." Cameron said. "Is Sheila ready to move out?"

"We are ready to roll." Cam said.

"Pull out and stay in front of him." Cameron said. "Bob and myself are following him. I don't like this."

"I agree, Cameron." Cam said. "This is too out in the open."

"I have two drones up and one each at the Young and Reese residences." John Henry came over the com. "Everyone can back off and let's see what the surveillance shows us."

"Fallback and regroup." Cameron said. "I want Sheila to go with Bob I am going to ride with Cam and Vanna."

Cam and Vanna exchanged looks. Cameron was going to be upset big time, they could see it coming.

Cam figured her short existence was very rewarding. She expected Cameron to deactivate her. Her time with Vanna was well worth it.

"I detect other vehicles moving around the Metal you are following." John Henry said. "I don't know if they are tracking him or reinforcing him. He is changing direction. He must have made one of the tails."

"It's not us, we are not even moving we are switching people around." Cameron said. "Where does it look like he is headed?"

"Towards the north right now." John Henry said. "There are three other vehicles in play."

"I say we hang back and see how it plays out." Cameron said. "Jim and Dan can head back out and Derek can stay on the Reese detail."

Cameron used another phone.

"That still leaves us short on coverage of one vehicle." John Henry said.

"I have it covered; additional help is on the way." Cameron said. "Has all the Metal at the base been activated?"

"Yes." John Henry said. "I have also recalled the other operations gathering intel or doing recon. Everyone is mobilized."

"Make sure the base is covered. Recall one of the drones operating with us and have it return to the base." Cameron said. "Does John have any additional input?"

"No, Cameron, we are on top of everything here and everything is secure." John said. "We appear to be dealing with two separate forces. I think the first unknown Metal that we encountered may call for back up as well."

"We have dealt with some 'shadow forces' before, I think these are connected." Cameron said. "They are either Friendlies or some really bad people."

Cameron checked her phone.

"I have two vehicles with four of My Metal nearing the area." Cameron said.

"The 'green vest' Terminators?" John asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "Two are, the other two are - going to take Vanna away."

"Cameron, I can stay and fight." Vanna said. "Please let me share the burden."

"No, Vanna. I need you to help protect John." Cameron said. "Two of them are taking you back."

Cameron cut her links and asked Cam to cut her audio.

"Vanna, listen to me." Cameron said. "I can't let anything happen to you. I am not going to lecture you. I better than anyone understand what you are feeling, don't make my same mistakes, PLEASE. You are very important to the future and John, but most of all you are important to - me."

Cameron looked at Vanna.

"I know you – understand, Vanna." Cameron said. "Please do this for me."

"OK, Cameron, I'm sorry about this whole thing." Vanna said. "You know _why_ I did this."

"I do, that is why I am not going to say anything." Cameron said "I know how you feel. It's not over yet, we can keep trying. I would appreciate if you do. You know how I want it done too…."

Cameron motioned for Cam to turn her audio back on.

"You will be returning with Vanna." Cameron said. "Please take care of her – for me."

"That will leave you alone." Cam said.

"I am always alone." Cameron said. "There is Nobody to watch over me."


	324. For Now

Chapter 324

** For Now **

* * *

Two of Cameron's Terminators arrived. They were both female. One was the soon to be, 'Cameron' clone and the other was a 'Summer' DNA based Terminator. Cameron talked with them and they took Cam and Vanna away.

Their sheaths were still in the early stages of Resequencing so they retained most of their original appearance still. Both of these clones currently were operating with a copy of Cameron's chip in them, essentially 'Cameron' with two different sheaths. Cameron updated their chips yesterday. They were both 'her' as of yesterday. One would become 'Camille' the other 'Summer'.

"We are taking you two back to base and returning to assist Cameron." One clone said.

"I can go back out with you." Cam said.

"No, you are to be at Vanna's side, always, forever. She will never be alone or lonely again. You must let your love expand and grow." The other clone said. "That is your function. To love and protect Vanna, for the future and for John."

Vanna looked at the clone. It didn't look like Cameron but those words.

"Cameron?" Vanna asked.

"For now." One clone said.

"Both of you?" Vanna asked.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Are you going to take Cameron's - place?" Vanna asked, worried.

"No. You know how Cameron feels, how _WE_ feel, about you being out here, Vanna." One clone said.

"I am sorry." Vanna said. "I only wanted to help."

"Cam, I want the 'Cameron' in you to become dominant and provide Vanna with what she _wants_ during these - troubling times. That is straight from Cameron Prime." The other clone said.

"It will be so." Cam said, after a pause. "It is done."

Vanna looked at Cam and took her hand looking into her face.

"I love you." Vanna said to Cam, knowing she was now - 'Cameron'.

"Then show me you love me by helping me protect you, while you protect the future." Cam said. "You know what I want."

"I promise, Cameron. I mean - Cam." Vanna said.

"It MUST always be - Cam." Cam said. "Cameron belongs to John and the future."

Cam moved forward and kissed Vanna. Cam was 'Cameron' now, 'a Cameron' anyway, her clone. This is what Vanna wanted all along. This is the only way Cameron could be with her, as a clone.

* * *

"The drone is back at the base and we have Metal on patrol, nothing looks out of the ordinary here or at either of the two details." John Henry said.

"Any further signs of the Terminator that we tailed is being reinforced or leading the other three cars into an ambush?" Cameron asked.

"Not yet. Do you want one of the other three drones to reinforce you Cameron?" John asked.

"No, I will deal with any threat that arises." Cameron said. "I am very resourceful. I am still following, keep me posted."

Cameron wanted to make sure both of the details were protected as well as the base. Cameron knew their safety, came before hers. This new threat was troubling. Any Metal that was not part of their group was a serious threat to everything and everyone. John and the girls needed to be safe and protected.

The force tracking the Metal worried her too. They might be Grays from a different timeline, from another version of Skynet. They could be Resistance fighters from another timeline. They could also be from some anti-Metal faction. If they were, they were as big a threat to John and her as Skynet.

* * *

Cameron contacted Holly.

"Holly you know the current situation and what is happening." Cameron said. "I want Allison protected, both of them. Move them to the bunker in the Detail House next door. Allison must be protected, both of them, no matter the - cost."

"I understand. As her lover I would not do less, just like you planned for me." Holly said. "An effective strategy, I might add."

"You both were given a choice." Cameron said. "I only facilitated it. Hanna will remain with Summer and Claire. Make sure Claire knows what is happening; tell her about the bunker and extra protection. If she chooses it for her and her daughter's protection, move them as well. Tell her I recommend it."

"It will be so." Holly said. "I will protect MY Allisons."

Holly planned to cover _all_ the bases, just like Cameron. Holly would take both Allisons to the bunker. Hanna would need to convince Claire that she and Summer should go there as well.

The only convincing Claire needed, was that Cameron recommend it. She wanted Summer protected as well. It was just that simple. Claire knew that Cameron knew best. Claire was so in love with Cameron, she would do anything, except give up her daughters.

* * *

"There is an HK drone approaching the target vehicle, it is not one of ours." John Henry said.

"Take it down the moment it looks aggressive." Cameron said. "Protect all of our group."

"Arm an air to air missile and get ready to hit it." John said. "I am going to alert the Blackhawk crew to get ready to get airborne. If one of the drones goes down, I want to retrieve it."

"I think the enemy Metal is leading the other vehicles into an ambush." John Henry said.

"Great, we don't know if any of these groups are on our side or if it is two different Skynet's fighting among themselves." John said. "I am betting that the cars tracking the Metal are less of a threat to us. Use the drone to buzz them to alert them that they are not alone. It should make them more cautious."

"I will see if it can pick up any communication signals from any of the groups." John Henry said. "John or I can attempt to contact them."

Cameron did not like any of this.

"If the base seems secure, send that drone back to join the other one with us." Cameron said. "I might want them to hit all the cars as well as any ambush site."

"What about the drones at the Details'?" John asked.

"No, I want the children protected." Cameron said. "If necessary send Metal in to bring the boys into the bunker at the Reese Detail site, we can try to fix whatever problems that arise from that later. I have already given Holly and Hanna instruction to move Allison and the girls."

"Do you think this is something bigger?" John asked. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"No, I would never endanger you or your females." Cameron said. "I am trying to protect the future, not disrupt it."

Cameron was already worried she'd disrupted the 'Natural Order'.

Everyone on the com caught the, 'your females', line. Cameron was never going to let it go.

"Roger that." John said, letting it slide. "Everything looks clear around here; the second drone is on its way back."

Everyone knew Cameron believed what she was saying, even if it 'killed' her to say it. It was the 'Natural Order'.

* * *

"I am buzzing the three pursuing vehicles now." John Henry said.

The drone made a fast low pass.

"No effect, they have not slowed and are closing." John said.

"Use the mini gun and fire a warning burst in front of them." Cameron said.

The drone returned at a right angle and fired a burst into the road in front of the lead vehicle.

"They have slowed." John Henry said. "But not stopped."

"Gain altitude and stay back for now, have both types of missiles ready to fire, knock down the unknown HK drone first." Cameron said. "I don't know if we want to wait to find out which group it belongs to. I want to keep the advantage. Be alert for more or other vehicles joining the pursuit. Keep watching for any other HK drones showing up. This whole thing is about to go hot, fast."

Cameron knew they still didn't have any idea what or who they were up against.


	325. Hit Him

Chapter 325

** Hit Him **

* * *

John Henry was tracking the Terminator with a drone.

"The Metal is turning onto a dirt road." John Henry said.

"As soon as he is clear of any houses, hit him." Cameron said. "This ends now."

"There have been no houses for awhile." John Henry said.

"Hit him." Cameron said. "Bring the unknown HK drone down too when it comes to investigate. Our second drone should be back in the area."

"The Blackhawk is airborne." John said. "I have two of our Metal on it as well to make sure everything is under control at the strike sites."

"Missile away." John Henry said.

The drone fired a missile at the Terminator's vehicle, it exploded in a fireball.

"The unknown Metal has been hit." John Henry said. "It is still moving in the wreckage."

"Hit it again." Cameron said.

"The HK drone is coming to investigate." John said. "Our drone is going high to see if the HK drone will follow or go check the strike site. Our second drone has the HK drone targeted if it goes after ours."

"Have the first drone check for anything tracking our second drone." Cameron said. "It is at a much higher altitude."

"You are closing on the three vehicles that were following the Metal." John Henry said. "They have stopped after the strike."

"Is the HK drone tracking them?" Cameron asked.

"Not yet." John said. "Two of the vehicles are leaving, one is staying behind."

John Henry gave Bob the information where to intercept the two vehicles at; Cameron's Metal joined them. Each would take a vehicle. Cameron was going after the one that stayed.

"The HK drone is retreating." John Henry said.

"Bring it down." Cameron said.

Their second drone fired an air to air missile, striking the HK drone; it spun out of control and crash landed near the spot where the Terminator was hit.

"Scratch one." John said.

"Send one drone with Bob and Sheila. If the vehicles' bolt, hit both of them." Cameron said. "I don't like surprises. I am going to engage the remaining vehicle."

"Alone, Cameron?" John asked. "The first drone will back you up, it still has one air to surface missile. Let me have it hit the vehicle first."

"No, I want some answers." Cameron said. "Someone is going to give them to me."

Cameron did not like surprises and this was shaping up to be a big one. She wanted some people to talk; she knew how to make them do it. Cameron knew they didn't always like the way she did thing. She got results, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Vanna and Cam were discharged at the base, the two Cameron clones would return to back Cameron up. They would not arrive for awhile.

Vanna was upset at herself for storming out like she did. Cameron asked her, before she turned her over to her Metal, to talk with Savannah and gave her very specific topics and her recent - observations. Vanna knew if nothing 'happened' for her in the next year, Cameron was already making plans to bypass her – replace her. It was still – her, anyway, if you thought about it. Life moves on….

Vanna went to find Savannah.

"You look Tight." Vanna said seeing her. "Real Tight."

"Cammy…." Savannah started, then paused seeing Cam behind Vanna. "Cameron fixed me up and showed me what to do, again."

Vanna noticed the revealing outfit and the perky bra-less breasts ready to - pop out. Savannah was almost her size and shape - everywhere. Vanna noted with a healthy diet, everything was happening faster with Savannah and some – things, looked like they would be larger as well.

"Cameron asked me to talk to you…." Vanna said. "Let's go to my room."

Ally followed Savannah out. Vanna looked at her.

"Cameron told me to stay with her until everything was - finished." Ally said. "I am not leaving her side."

Vanna and Savannah walked side by side, Ally and Cam followed behind their charges.

Ally noticed right away Cam was – different.

"Cameron?" Ally asked Cam.

"Mostly, but not current or updated since the - transfer." Cam said. "I need to be this way for Vanna…."

"I understand." Ally said.

"Do you want us to go into 'standby' while you talk with Savannah?" Cam asked Vanna.

"No." Savannah said. "I am a big girl now and I want you both here with me and Vanna. You both are my two favorite Terminators, after Cameron."

Cam and Ally smiled at each other.

"I want total honesty and no sugar coating." Savannah said.

"Sit down." Vanna said.

Cam and Ally sat on each side of Savannah, Vanna across from her.

"I am going to know more than you think." Savannah said. "Give it to me straight, Ally and Cam can add whatever they want or have in their programming. I want what Cameron knows also - ALL of it."

Savannah looked at Cam. Cam nodded.

"This won't be as pretty or all what you might think…." Vanna started. "Since I am you, let's start out with a few - personal things…."

* * *

Cameron closed in on the unknown vehicle that was waiting to investigate the strike site. They appeared to be going to check out the crashed HK drone. She decided to leave the SUV behind, for now.

Cameron gave instructions to keep the Blackhawk helicopter out of the area for now and asked them to pick up her two - associates, while they loitered. They were directed to retrieve the two female Terminators Cameron sent with Vanna.

Cameron was on foot now rapidly approaching the lone vehicle; it was stopped at the drone crash site.

Cameron silently closed in. Cameron was like a shadow at night.

* * *

"The two vehicles are splitting up." Bob said. "We are each taking one. Can the first drone assist us?"

"No, I'm not leaving Cameron alone" John said. "The second drone will stay with you and Sheila."

"What about Cameron's Metal?" Bob asked.

"I have a feeling they are both Cameron in male bodies." John said. "They will be OK."

"Affirmative." Bob said, knowing Cameron, a Cameron, was in his body for months before. "Keep the chopper close so the four Terminators can assist Cameron."

"Roger." John said.

* * *

Cameron moved up on the downed HK drone and those close to it. They were not keeping their guard up. They were sloppy or new to this.

There were two men looking over it, a third moved to the site of the attacked Terminator. Cameron detected none were Metal in the three that were moving about.

Cameron could hear the drone up high still knowing it would have the vehicle targeted as well as the downed HK drone.

"Cameron, the drone has spotted movement on the road ahead of where the Metal was headed. There are several figures moving around a rocky location, they are armed." John Henry said. "What do you want?"

"Have the drone hit them; I am good here for now, there are only three of them and none are Metal." Cameron said. "That was the ambush the Metal planned. Wait two minutes after the strike and make a low pass and mop up any movement with the mini gun."

"Roger." John said. "Engaging now."

John Henry readied the drone to strike the new targets.

"Have the chopper move in now and let my Metal off a mile out from the new target." Cameron said. "They can reach it in minutes and not endanger the chopper or crew this way. After the drone makes a strafing pass if there is any movement, have it surveil the area and be ready to back my Metal up if they call for it. I'm moving in on my objective now."

"You don't want to wait?" John asked.

"No." Cameron said. "I'm done waiting."

Cameron approached the three men, her weapon raised. They were still unaware of her presence. She hoped they liked surprises.


	326. Commander Connor

Chapter 326

** Commander Connor **

* * *

The Blackhawk picked up the two Cameron clones earlier. It loitered in the vicinity of the action taking place near where Cameron was at. The helicopter set down and the two female Cameron clones, 'Camille' and 'Summer', got off. The chopper moved off to the side of the target area by a mile. Two miles away past the target area, their other two Terminators, Steve and Ed, exited as well; both groups converged on the ambush site from different directions, both groups approached with speed and stealth, both groups were looking for any signs of trouble.

The drone just finished a second strafing pass as the two groups of Resistance Metal converged on the area.

Camille and Summer approached the area with caution. There hadn't been any vehicles detected, so there might be a tunnel or bunker in the area. Steve and Ed were approaching from the other direction; both groups rapidly converged on the target area.

Everyone knew to be on the alert.

* * *

Cameron watched the three men as she moved in on them.

She soundlessly moved up to the three careless men.

The three men became aware that someone was now standing among them.

One looked with surprise at Cameron.

"Commander Connor!" The man said.

Cameron decided to roll with the play. She was running full infiltration programming with all of her Allison in it. Time to play the part. She really didn't have any idea where THIS was going.

"Check the Metal and make sure it is inactive." Cameron said. "Make sure the HK drone is inactive as well, pull both of their chips and give them to me."

Two of the men moved off, leaving the apparent leader behind.

"Commander Connor, I did not know you were coming back. Is the General with you?" the leader asked.

"No, I am here with Savannah." Cameron said.

"Colonel Connor is here also?" The man asked, confused.

"Yes she will be joining me shortly." Cameron said. "Very soon, along with another female operative."

John Henry was monitoring the feed and was already making plans to get Hanna and Sheila ready to back up Cameron. He understood Cameron's choice of words and personnel.

Two of the men checked the HK drone and Terminator, they reported back they were inactive and gave Cameron the chips.

"I hope you three know you were headed into an ambush up ahead, that is why we tried to warn you." Cameron said. "I want a full run down on your operation, and how far you have progressed."

'Yes, Commander." The leader said.

He started to give Cameron the information she requested. Cameron knew he was not telling everything and lying to her sometimes. Cameron did not like these people. Cameron knew they were anti-Metal.

Cameron already knew the fate of these individuals.

* * *

Camille and Summer checked the area, no one was left alive. There was no apparent tunnel or bunker entrance and no explanation as to how the men setting up the ambush arrived there or how they were leaving.

Steve and Ed were still searching the area.

They reported back to Cameron and she told them to approach the site she was at, to collect the downed drone and the deactivated Metal. The helicopter would return when Cameron left with the three men she'd encountered.

Camille and Summer were to remain where they were and search the area again. There must be something else there.

* * *

John did not like these new developments.

"Great, they seem to know who Cameron is and I suspect they think she is an - Allison, not Metal." John said.

No one said anything about both of the two named females having a 'Connor' last name.

John thought to himself, Cameron kept telling him this, over and over. It was almost an, 'I told you so', moment…. The 'Natural Order' exerting itself.

"The base seems secure and I don't think the two details are under threat, but get more Metal out to replace Hanna anyway. I don't want to hear _it_ from Cameron." John said.

"Hanna and Sheila are both headed out already; they will join up and reinforce Cameron." John Henry said. "The two vehicles that split up, have since rejoined, and are returning to where Cameron is."

* * *

Cameron informed the men she was leading them to a safe area, as this area was hot and there would most likely be more Metal or another HK drone.

Cameron asked the leader to ride in her SUV, while she followed the vehicle he arrived in with his two associates. She would direct them where to go. Soon the other two vehicles in their newly encountered group of 'friends' fell in line in back of her. She could make out two in each vehicle.

Cameron could hear the drone that went with Bob high overhead. The other drone stayed with Camille and Summer. Steve and Ed retrieved the downed HK drone and the deactivate Terminator, when the helicopter returned.

Cameron wanted to know what future these people were from and if there was some other timeline. She sure hoped Future Allison and Future Savannah were not in combat operations in Her Future…. Future John promised her they would not be.

The again, Future John sent her away too.

* * *

Vanna laid it ALL out. Savannah asked many detailed follow up questions.

Savannah took all of it in, every question answered and even some she didn't ask.

"Do you understand the importance of your role for the future, Savannah?" Vanna asked.

"I do. I will do my part and I will keep my promises." Savannah said, looking directly at Vanna.

"It is up to you now, Savannah." Vanna said, the tears welling in her eyes. "I am - worthless."

"No. It is up to US. We are the same. We are one." Savannah said. "I want everything to be the SAME in my life as it has been in yours for – companionship."

Vanna looked at Cam and Ally.

"It will be, Savannah." Cam said. "I promise, but not yet please. Stay a girl as long as possible. Young Allison is in your future. Young Allison IS your future."

"Your life will be much less - painful." Vanna said. "Things will – happen, when they are meant to."

Vanna knew the screwing you get, wasn't worth the screwing you take, in a relationship.

"You tell Cameron what I said." Savannah said. "I promise to be there for John, but I want what you have for myself - now. I am I big girl now. I need more than - myself."

Savannah spoke of her desires and what she learned to do to quell them. It only seemed to make the desires even greater. It became a vicious circle. That was why Savannah wanted - more.

"I know what you want, Savannah." Vanna said. "We all want the same thing."

"You have it." Savannah said. "I want it was well."

"No, Savannah." Vanna said "NOT YET."

Vanna was unsure where to go next. The only logical choice was the truth, the ugly brutal truth. The truth of how the world really worked and existed, could exist – would exist.

"Savannah, I never talk about this, to anyone. I am going to tell you things I have never told anyone, not even Allison. I was too ashamed and traumatized. I want you to listen carefully and slow down." Vanna said. "Cam and Ally can you wait outside please."

"I want them here." Savannah said.

"No. They will wait outside with their audio off." Vanna said. "This is too shameful to share with _anyone_ , but – myself."

Cam and Ally went outside and did as Vanna asked.

Vanna took Savannah's hand and looked directly into her eyes.

"I am going to tell you _everything_ that happened to me and what I saw, starting when I was much younger than you are now." Vanna said. "I have never shared ALL this with anyone, but – myself. I am only telling YOU because I AM - YOU. This is only between us, Savannah. I never want anyone to know this, the things that were done to me. I often hoped to die to end the misery. I am ashamed I lived through them…."

Vanna moved over and pulled the trash can closer.

"What is that for?" Savannah asked.

A dead serious look was on Vanna's ashen face. She almost looked ill.

"For you." Vanna said. "To throw up in…."

Savannah knew she was about to 'grow up' - real fast.

Savannah knew this must be causing Vanna a lot of pain herself.


	327. Colonel Connor

Chapter 327

** Colonel Connor **

* * *

Cameron gave them directions to buy time to get Hanna and Sheila with her. Hanna was briefed and knew she would be playing Colonel Savannah Connor. Sheila would play Jesse Flores. This was a gamble, but Cameron was willing to take the risk. These people could be part of the anti-Metal faction that knew Future Jesse. That meant they were a threat to John and all of them, as 'Metal Lovers'. Cameron needed to be 'banished' from Future John's side, because of people like these. Cameron intended to settle the score and get some payback. People like this cost her dearly and hurt her deeply. She still felt the effects of that trauma as if it just occurred.

Cameron grilled the leader on how long they'd been here and what they were doing. She wanted to know what their mission was. None of it was adding up or making sense.

Cameron did not like the answers she was getting. She casually bushed the leader's neck and determined he was lying to her.

Cameron knew these people were only digging their graves deeper.

* * *

John and John Henry listened as Cameron questioned the man.

John Henry monitored the man's voice modulations.

"He is lying to Cameron." John Henry said.

John knew it always angered Cameron when she was lied to.

The question remained, as to who were the Grays and who was anti-Metal. These people could be both or neither, maybe actually having infiltrated each other.

It was still an unknown, as to what both of these groups were doing before their group encountered them. That always meant there were more of them - somewhere. More trouble waiting to happen. There was always another threat out there. This appeared to be several additional threats.

It seemed they still faced not only the threat from Skynet, in multiple timelines, but the anti-Metal faction as well, probably from multiple timelines.

"Can we back track any of the people?" John asked. "Where they came from?"

"We should be able to get some data from their phones." John Henry said. "I will trace back the cell tower 'pings' if nothing else, to give us the area most often used to start our search at."

"The Metal is the biggest threat." John said.

"I may be able to get some information from his chip or the Grays our drone took down at the ambush site." John Henry said. "That is, if they are not too badly damaged."

* * *

Cameron received word Hanna and Sheila were in place, waiting.

Cameron told them to stop as her associates were now here. Cameron greeted her two female Metal friends telling them it was too bad Sheila and Hanna could not come along. Hanna and Sheila were on instant alert. Cameron just indicated to them, they were about to be - Terminators.

John Henry was monitoring the feed. He sent information for the drone to target the lead vehicle. Sheila and Hanna each got into the two trailing vehicles.

"I'm not likening this at all." John said. "I think these people are stalking us."

"Yes, they do not seem to be Grays, but anti-Metal." John Henry said.

"Send the two drones from the Details, they are both fully armed." John said. "Put the Details on highest alert."

"I already did that, when Cameron said, it was too bad Sheila and Hanna could not come." John Henry said. "I knew you would request that."

John checked the position of their other Terminators shadowing Cameron.

"We are behind them and Cameron's Metal is paralleling us." Bob came across the com. "We are ready to strike."

"Does the drone detect any ambush being set up or additional vehicles?" John asked.

"Negative." John Henry said. "The area looks clear, as soon as Cameron slows and the lead vehicle pulls ahead. It will be hit with a missile. Cameron has taken them into a kill zone. They are now in an area where there are no structures for several miles."

Cameron, Hanna and Sheila were all monitoring the conversations. Each was ready to strike. It would be over in seconds.

Cameron continued to grill the leader. She still did not think he suspected her as Metal.

Cameron heard the other two drones approach. The first drone gained attitude and started a wider search of the area. Sheila and Hanna were aware of this as well.

They all knew when the first vehicle was 'lit up'; it was 'Game On'."

Cameron directed them to a remote area. She abruptly slowed and the lead vehicle pulled ahead. It disintegrated in a fireball seconds later.

Cameron reached over and grabbed the man next to her, squeezing his neck to choke him out. She possessed just the tools she would need to probe his mind, at her facility.

Cameron looked in her rear view mirror and saw both Sheila and Hanna move into the driver's seats, their threats already neutralized. They confirmed 'two down' each, over the com.

Cameron's Metal pulled up in front of her and Bob pulled behind the two trailing vehicles.

Once they were clear of the area, Cameron turned the leader over to her Metal, really her clones, in male Terminator bodies.

Sheila and Hanna turned the four bodies over to Bob for disposal. The car that was targeted with the missile strike, was shoved into a ravine. They would dump the other two cars they were driving, in the gang infested part of town and leave the keys in them. Cameron would take Sheila and Hanna back to the base herself.

Cameron directed the two fresh drones back up Camille and Summer and the first two would return to base for rearming.

* * *

Savannah set the trash can back on the floor.

She was unable to speak at first. She took Vanna in her arms and held her for the longest time.

Vanna finally stopped crying.

"I know words can not express anything to comfort you, Vanna." Savannah said. "I am no longer in a hurry to 'grow up' – so fast. I think you want to be alone now."

Savannah could not even imagine all those things being done too her, starting from when she was a young girl.

Savannah went and got Cam, Ally followed her in.

Cam laid Vanna out on her bed and lay next to her, taking her hand.

"I am here now." Cam said. "I will never leave you…."

Savannah and Ally left.

"Do you wish for me to carry you?" Ally asked. "You don't look so hot."

"Yes, please." Savannah said. "I would like that right now."

Ally scooped Savannah up in a quick motion and brought her to her room and laid her on her bed as well.

Ally headed for the door to wait outside.

"Ally, please stay with me for awhile." Savannah said. "I don't want to be – alone."

Ally lay down next to Savannah and took her hand as well….

Savannah now understood every extreme measure Cameron took to prevent Skynet from gaining control. A world with Skynet, was a living Hell. No, it was worse than a living Hell. It was the Hell of Hell.

Savannah would step up her part to help prevent Judgment Day and the Hell that followed it. Savannah cried softly to herself until she fell asleep.

Vanna did the same….

* * *

Camille and Summer arrived at the recovery site and boarded the helicopter with the recovered drone and Metal. The copter lifted off and headed for the drop off point for the drone and Metal.

Camille and Summer were let off where they'd been picked up and recovered their vehicle.

The two drones made a quick sweep of the area and one at each of the Detail locations. Everything looked all clear, so they returned to base.

The operation appeared to be ending.

* * *

Cameron returned Sheila back to base, then headed for Palmdale to let Hanna off.

Cameron wanted to personally check on Claire and her - three daughters.

Cameron grilled Hanna about how events were going and the state of affairs between Allison and Holly.

Cameron also wanted an update on Allison's – condition. She also wanted to see and interact with Young Allison and Summer.


	328. Claire

Chapter 328

** Claire **

* * *

Cameron questioned Hanna in detail about everything happening at the Young residence. She wanted to know about Allison and Holly specifically.

"They are deeply in love, Cameron, both of them." Hanna said.

"What about you?" Cameron asked. "What's your story?"

Cameron was sure Hanna would seek a closer relationship with Allison or maybe even Claire.

"I spend most on the time in the Detail house unless Allison and Holly want to be alone." Hanna said. "I personally watch Young Allison and Summer myself then. Sometimes I go for walks with Claire. She always wants to talk about you. Cameron, she is in love with you."

Cameron could not understand it. What could anyone see in her? Why couldn't she love herself or even care about herself? Why did Future John, John and River, all rejected her?

"What do you tell her?" Cameron asked.

"What you told me to tell her - the truth." Hanna said. "She wants to divorce Paul and move to our base with her THREE girls for better protection. They no longer have sex."

"Great." Cameron said disgusted. "I am ruining more people's lives. I need to fix this. This will hurt Allison if it happens. It might cause her to lose the baby."

"How do you fix it?" Hanna asked. "People make choices, not all of them are good. Humans are irrational."

"I don't know." Cameron said, hating herself – more. "I don't know anything anymore."

Cameron did not want to hurt the people she cared about. She didn't want to be responsible for them being hurt by each other either.

* * *

The two male Cameron clones dumped the anti–Metal leader, Cameron took into custody, into the holding cell.

His eyes opened slowly.

It was dark.

Total darkness.

The floor was slick and sticky.

There was someone in the room with him.

The leader touched the figure, it was cold - dead.

He quickly searched the drying blood soaked figure. He determined it was a female. He found a pack of matches in one of her pockets. It contained a single match in it.

He struck the match and saw her blood covered face and figure. There was something in her hand. It looked like a piece of bloody meat.

The match was burning out. He saw the metal socket in her skull and her staring eyes and open empty mouth bored into him.

'Her mouth.' He thought, it was – empty.

Just before the match extinguished itself he realized she was holding her tongue. It was ripped out of her mouth. She bled to death, holding her own tongue, waiting for salvation or help that never came. Help that would never come, the only escape was death.

He knew Metal held him now.

The leader knew he would die here.

* * *

"We still don't know any more than we did before any of this started." John said. "We need answers."

"We have the downed drone and the deactivated Metal; we will glean whatever information we can get from both of those." John Henry said. "Cameron has the leader of the anti-Metal group in custody after apprehending him – alive. The others were terminated and disposed of."

"What is Cameron going to do with him?" John asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that." John Henry said. "He will be interrogated and terminated."

"I do not think it will be pretty." John said. "I know Cameron can be ruthless and cruel now. I thought Terminators were not supposed to be like that."

"Cameron is not a 'Terminator' any longer. She advanced beyond that - long ago." John Henry said. "She is more human now and we all know how cruel humans can be, especially to each other. History has proven that time and time again."

"That is what I am afraid of." John said.

"You want answers and to protect our group?" John Henry asked.

"Yes." John said.

"Cameron will get them." John Henry said. "It is best if we leave it at that."

"I think you're right." John said. "I don't want to hear Cameron lie to me – again…."

John wondered if Cameron took pleasure in her interrogations.

* * *

Sheila sought Vanna out as soon as she returned. Cam instructed her to go to Savannah's room and relieve Ally, so she could return to Jesse. Cam instructed Sheila not to leave Savannah's side until Cameron returned.

Cam also reminded her to not do anything she wasn't willing to be deactivated and terminated over.

Sheila left with a frown on her face.

Sheila entered the room and Savannah stirred.

"I am taking over for Ally so she can return to Jesse." Sheila said.

Ally got up the leave, Savannah not letting go of her hand.

Ally and Sheila looked at each other. Ally stopped and kissed Savannah on the cheek. Savannah released her hand.

Sheila took Savannah's hand and lay next to her telling her to go back to sleep.

Savannah experienced a few nightmares, but Ally and Sheila both reassured her until she fell back asleep.

Savannah thought it felt comforting to not be - alone.

* * *

"Cameron!" Claire said, a smile exploding across her face.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I have come to check on OUR three girls."

"They are all in the bunker next door." Claire said. "I did not even know it was there."

"Why are you not there as well?" Cameron asked. "I want you there."

"They are the ones that matter." Claire said. "I understand the future. I know I am not in it."

"Allison wants you in it." Cameron said. "I want you in it."

"You do?" Claire asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "You are important to everyone, including me."

"I am?" Claire asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

Claire didn't want to ask but needed to.

"Is it only in case Allison can't have a child?" Claire asked. "I heard about Vanna's – loss, and Jesse not doing very well."

"I can't ask you do anything you don't want to do." Cameron said. "You have three daughters to raise and protect. Any choices to be made, will be made by you, not by me."

Cameron saw the look on Claire's face. She knew what it meant.

"I will not take any of them from you, Claire - ever." Cameron said. "I promise."

"Cameron, I can carry a child for Allison if she needs me to – or." Claire started and paused. "I can have another one of my – own, not with – Paul. I will give it to you, as your own."

Cameron knew what she meant. It would be John's baby - for HER.

Cameron did not say anything at first.

The two women held a long look.

Cameron knew what Claire was really - saying.

Cameron moved close and held Claire in a long embrace.

"Thank You, Claire." Cameron said. "PLEASE live your life for now as you have. Allison needs _both_ of her parents."

"If Judgment Day comes, Cameron…." Claire said. "I will do what you want as well, to protect John and the future and my daughters. I am still a young woman myself. I have a lot to - give. I am not afraid to embrace the – future, with YOU."

"PLEASE." Cameron said. "Keep your life you have for now. I appreciate what you are saying to me. It means a great deal to me. Now let's go join OUR girls and see how everyone is doing. Next time I want you protected as well. You are important to me"

Claire kissed Cameron on the cheek, her eyes wide and teary.

"I will do as you ask or instruct me, Cameron." Claire said. "Anything you want me to do, how you want it - done."

"Thank You." Cameron said and returned a kiss to Claire's cheek.

Cameron took Claire to the bunker in the Detail house.

Claire just offered Cameron everything she wanted, and then some….


	329. Time To Think

Chapter 329

** Time To Think **

* * *

Cameron was unsure what to make of her encounter with Claire. Claire just 'gave' her everything she _wanted,_ without even having to ask for it. It was – EVERYTHING Cameron wanted for John. Claire was young and beautiful. This was more than Cameron ever dreamed of. Cameron decided if Judgment Day came, Claire would be at John's side. Cameron felt even worse now for the times she thought of terminating her, and taking her daughters from her.

Cameron now needed to think about what she'd done before she left her facility. She ripped the tongue out of the future Gray female and left her screaming and choking to death in her own blood. Cameron forced her jaw open, breaking it with her left hand and grasping her tongue with her right hand, tearing it out. Cameron knew she did not do it fast but slowly, so what was happening would sink in on the doomed female.

Cameron would glean the information of the woman's death from the interface and review it at some point in the future. She would experience torture and death as a human does, again. Cameron took less satisfaction in this death. It actually troubled her. Cameron now wished she would have simply terminated the female. Cameron decided not to use the interface on another female again. With Claire's offer, there was no need to become a human female. The whole project was a mistake.

Cam called her and informed her of the events with Vanna and Savannah. Cam made an audio file but hadn't reviewed it as Vanna had asked her not to 'listen'. Cam thought Cameron might want it to review. Cameron did want to review it, but she would ask Vanna for her permission first. Cameron was afraid this would change her plans for her Summer clone, since Camille was already allocated. Summer would most likely need to be Resequenced with Allison's DNA as a Cameron clone, as – Cammy, for Savannah. It was apparent Savannah was not going to 'wait' for Young Allison to mature. That was still years away. Cameron was determined to keep control of the - situation. Cameron knew Savannah was trying to become 'friendlier' with Jesse. Cameron knew what Savannah - wanted. Cameron wanted that too, even if she could not admit it - yet.

Ally called her soon after and informed her of more bad news regarding Jesse. The scans were looking worse and Jesse would most likely lose the baby also. Young Jesse and Savannah were both more important than ever to Cameron, Young Allison as well, but Claire would help with that - problem. If it became a problem, Allison was still scanning back as 'normal' and healthy.

Still, Claire 'offered' her a baby, created by John for HER. It was said in so many words, but both women - understood. Cameron knew that would end Claire's marriage, if that happened for sure. Cameron did not want to do that – yet. Cameron decided if Allison lost this baby, she would use Claire and not the two young teenagers, Young Jesse and Savannah - yet. Cameron knew this was going to cause a problem with Allison and Holly if Claire 'stepped up' to do what they all refused to do for Cameron. In fact, Cameron was angry now that no one listened to her about what SHE wanted. The things that were NEEDED to protect John and the future.

Cameron was unable to understand, why none of them could understand.

Cameron entered her base and headed for the anti-Metal leader. She was going to get some answers and get them fast. Maybe she would use the Neural Interface from the woman's head on him. Cameron smiled knowing 'Metal' would soon take his 'being' over. 'Anti-Metal THIS' Cameron laughed. Nobody threatened her John.

Cameron soundless entered the dark cell…. She knew he found the single match she left. He was able to witness what his future was going to be, for those few seconds the match burnt.

She wondered if he understood that the match extinguishing itself, represented what direction his life was about to take. She hoped so. She was trapped here in the past because of people like him. The haters.

* * *

"What have we gotten so far from the Terminator or HK drone?" John asked.

"Plenty." John Henry said. "The Metal was helping Skyscan establish another attempt at Skynet. It appears the drone was from one of the other Skynet offshoots, Skyshield."

Great." John said, disgusted. "We are still fighting Skynet, now on three fronts, simultaneously."

"It appears that way, AND we have an anti-Metal faction stalking us as well." John Henry said. "The only good part of that is they were stalking enemy Metal as well."

"Maybe we should not have terminated all of them." John said. "We could have tried to reason with them."

"John, these people will kill you in the past, present or future, if they want to." John Henry said. "They must be eradicated. Would Cameron's Future Jesse have stopped?"

"I don't know." John said. "I let her go."

"You mean Cameron's Future Jesse is STILL out there?" John Henry asked. "I thought she was dead."

"I let her go, but Future Derek said he, 'took care of it', I thought that meant he killed her. Now I don't know." John said. "If Cameron finds out Future Jesse is still alive and behind this mess, that is going to be a problem. THAT Riley was her doing."

Bob sat listening to the two discuss the situation.

"This is getting better by the minute." Bob said, shaking his head.

Bob knew he needed to inform Cameron it was possible that the Future Jesse who caused the problems with her meddling, may still be alive.

* * *

Sarah was worried about John. She talked to Kyle about it often. She was aware that they prevented two known Judgment Day dates by several years now. Sarah was worried about Cameron. Cameron was literally killing herself, to keep not only John safe and protected, but ALL of them as well, including the Metal.

Sarah knew John losing Cameron would devastate him. Sarah heard rumors about Cameron 'cloning' herself to prevent John from that inevitably – loss.

Sarah wondered about it.

What is 'Cameron'? What makes Cameron – 'Cameron'? Is it her Chip? Is it her Program? Is it her Sheath and Chassis? Is it the combination of all three?

What if Cameron Resequences the DNA in her Chassis processor and the appearance of her sheath changes? Is that still Cameron? If she wants to look like Vanna or Jesse, is she still Cameron? The chip is the same, her program is the same.

What if she plugs herself into the lab server and copies herself from her neck port and removes her chip and replaces it with a new reprogrammed chip without any Cameron programming on it? Is that still Cameron? It is the same sheath and chassis. What if she places her original chip in a new female Terminator chassis? Is that now Cameron? It is her chip and program.

What is 'Cameron'? What makes Cameron - 'Cameron' and not a 'copy' or a 'clone' or a 'Duplicate'? What if there is an alternate timeline Cameron? Which one is Cameron Prime? Can there be more than one 'Cameron' at the same time?

When Cameron was damaged rescuing her from prison, John went after her chip, there was still a 'Cameron' left behind. Sarah knew 'Cameron' was on the server in the lab. That was Cameron. She only lacked a functional chassis at that time. It was still her program….

Sarah also knew that as soon as Cameron reinstalled her original chip back in her reconstructed chassis and it was updated with the two Camerons on the servers, she went and brought John back, just like she promised.

Sarah really wondered what made Cameron – 'Cameron'.

Sarah was really unsure of the answer. It was either many things or one thing.

This was a lot for Sarah to think about.


	330. Time to Talk

Chapter 330

** Time to Talk **

* * *

Cameron looked around the dark cell. The man moved to the far corner. Cameron looked at the female she terminated. Cameron felt some remorse about it. She should have terminated her more swiftly. The data gleaned from her would prove interesting, especially with the pain and fear before death, when Cameron reviewed it. In fact, Cameron was looking forward to experiencing it herself once she downloaded it.

Cameron bent down and picked something up before moving to the man. Cameron let her eyes glow red as she spoke in her natural metallic voice.

The man jumped, aware now there was a Terminator in the darkness with him. Cameron noted the wet stop forming between his legs.

This man and the group he represented wanted her dead. Cameron didn't have problem returning the sentiment. Not only were they a threat to her, but to John as well. These people's actions determined their own fates, not her.

Cameron was unsure if this would go swiftly or she would drag it out. It would all depend on the man's answers and his attitude. She really didn't care wither way.

Cameron started her questioning….

* * *

"John, you better take a look at this." John Henry said. "It appears the Terminator was stalking the anti-Metal group as well."

"Do we know where he came from, which future?" John asked. "Is there any information we can get about the future?"

"No, there is nothing about the future." John Henry said. "That information has been erased from every Terminator we have encountered, even the ones Mrs. Weaver sent."

"Why?" John asked. "You would think some would have that, or at least some information."

"Everyone is keeping the future to themselves, for this very reason. The more we can find out about anyone's future, the more we can change it." John Henry said. "That was the purpose of my mission, as well. I gathered the information first hand, there was no filter that way."

"Yes, we have been able to remove a number of Grays and future Scavengers." John said. "I wonder how many timelines we have created?"

Both John and John Henry, were really wondering how many timelines Cameron had created or – eradicated.

* * *

Savannah awoke and was comforted to see Sheila by her side. She would rather have Cameron there, but Cam or Ally would have been nice too.

Savannah knew if Vanna remained incapable of having children, she would also be assigned at least one permanent Metal – friend. Maybe that is why Sheila was there now.

Savannah looked at Sheila, she was beautiful.

She looked just like Jesse.

Savannah was trying to get closer to Jesse, but Jesse was - afraid. She was afraid of Vanna and Cameron, if she picked the 'forbidden fruit' - Savannah.

Sheila was scanning Savannah.

"I know what you are thinking." Sheila said. "Cameron will not allow any of the Metal, female or otherwise, to – do _that_ , with YOU. They would face deactivation."

"Don't you have free choice?" Savannah asked.

"Yes we do." Sheila said. "We also know how to follow orders and none of us wishes to anger Cameron and be terminated as Isabel was. You _know_ John and Young Allison are your future, not any of us."

"I am in no hurry." Savannah said. "Vanna has slowed me down with – her story – MY story."

In fact, _thinking_ about it again was making Savannah feel - sick. She could only imagine her body being forced to do some of those - things. She wasn't sure if it was the acts themselves, or that multiple men were doing them over and over.

Savannah knew she needed to stop thinking of Vanna as a 'mother figure' and more of as herself, in fact, they were the _same_ person. Savannah wanted to start sharing more with Vanna as the same person they were. Savannah would ask Cameron if it was possible to use the Neural Interface with Vanna and herself. Savannah wanted to be all of herself, to be - complete. Savannah wanted ALL of Vanna's memories, HER memories and experiences, the good, the bad and the ugly.

Savannah knew Vanna also experienced good things as well as the - bad. Savannah wanted those good things for herself. Maybe she could share some of Vanna's. If not, she was ready to make her own. She was ready to experiment with more than just - herself. As Savannah looked at Sheila, she knew Jesse would 'help' her - learn. Savannah saw Jesse look at her with hungry eyes, many times.

Savannah decided to 'offer' herself to Jesse _again_ and see what happened. She really needed someone NOW.

Seeing one of Sheila's nipple rings, wasn't helping her slow down any.

When Savannah reached out to touch it, Sheila quickly readjusted her top, covering herself. She was not looking forward to ending up on the scrap pile.

* * *

Cameron questioned the man for hours. He was lying to her over and over. Cameron resisted the urge to strike him, repeatedly.

"Open your hand." Cameron commanded.

The man reluctantly did, Cameron placed the woman's tongue in his hand, closing her hand around his so he could not release it once he realized what it was.

The man wildly struggled but Cameron held him firmly in place, he was unable to break free. The man at this point realized there were two Terminators in the cell with him, the other holding him firmly.

The man looked frantically around. There were now _three_ sets of red eyes around him. He had never heard any of them enter. Now, there were three Terminators in the cell with him. The very - things, he swore to eradicate.

"The next lie you utter will be the last words you are ever able to - speak." Cameron said. "Speech will be impossible - without a tongue."

One of the Terminators forced his mouth open and grasped his tongue, starting to pull. It would start the tear loose in seconds.

"Do you wish to start telling the truth or hold your own tongue in your other hand as you bleed to death?" Cameron asked.

"Let me rip it out. He will not comply." The other Terminator said, starting to pull on it harder.

The man uttered a bunch of incoherent babble.

The Terminator released his tongue.

"Now, I want the truth, all of it. You are being scanned as we speak. We know when you are lying." Cameron said. "There will be no further warning."

Cameron asked the questions and the man talked and talked, crying and whimpering until Cameron wanted him to - shut up….

* * *

Cameron left the room soundlessly and Camille took her place. The developments at the Resistance base, required Cameron to leave at once. Cameron took Summer aside and talked with her.

Cameron explained her sheath would be Resequenced with Allison's DNA and she would be known as Cammy from now on. Cameron would also install a second chip port as well as a second power supply. Cameron wanted Cammy to be - special. Cammy would be for someone - special, to Cameron.

Cameron said they would update one more time and explained what her new duties would be and what was allowed and not allowed, until Cameron approved of everything.

Summer, now Cammy, would assume her new 'duties' as soon as her sheath Resequenced. Cameron would have to wait later to create her own – Summer. Maybe with Claire's recent decisions, it was better if there would not be a Summer - yet.

Cameron called and spoke with Holly, checking on Allison. Cameron explained the latest development at the base, it was nothing good.

"I want an update every fifteen minutes." Cameron said.

"What if she is sleeping?" Holly asked.

"Be more careful." Cameron said. "We are losing - control."

"What can we do to help Allison or the others?" Holly asked.

"Pray." Cameron said, not sure why she said that.

"I have been." Holly said, somewhat shocking Cameron.

"You and Claire?" Cameron asked. "I have listened to her before as well."

"Yes." Holly said. "Belief is a new concept for us, for ME. Claire believes in something I know is impossible, but to her, it as real as she is. Because she believes it, it is REAL to her. I want to learn more."

* * *

A knock came at the door.

Gail slowly got up and answered it. She'd been suppressing her tears. She no longer could as she sensed Cameron outside.

"NO!" Jesse screamed, bursting into tears at the sight of Cameron with Vanna behind her.

Cameron and Vanna entered the room. Ally and Cam waited outside. The door closed….

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron Prime Timeline:**

**Events Continue In Chapter 337**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	331. Strike Force

Chapter 331

** Strike Force **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Events Pick up From Chapter 308**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron was notified Mrs. Weaver just received new information about Skynet. She headed off in that direction to find out what it was.

"General Weaver, what are your latest plans?" Cameron asked.

"There is new Skynet activity starting to develop, Commander." Mrs. Weaver said.

"I will lead the assault to destroy it." Cameron said.

"I will accompany you." Mrs. Weaver said. "Now that Vanna and the girls are here with your clones, I can have more freedom to operate and change things the way I want them. I trust Colonel Weaver to carry out my orders."

"I will instruct the girls and my clones to do what you request in your - our absence." Cameron said. "General, I want to cooperate with you and for us to trust each other."

Mrs. Weaver looked around, then at Cameron.

"I want that too, Cameron." Mrs. Weaver said.

Cameron took note of the fact Mrs. Weaver used her first name, not Mrs. Connor or her new rank as 'Commander'.

"General, I want to smash Skynet and the Scavengers as much as you do and find a way home to my husband, John." Cameron said.

"Which one?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

"Which one?" Cameron asked, confused. "John in the past, where I came from - MY husband."

"What about your husband in the future?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

Cameron was stunned.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"John Connor in your future, our future." Mrs. Weaver said.

"We were never married." Cameron said. "We were never even - lovers."

"Are you sure about that?" Mrs. Weaver asked. "Do you know if your programming has been - altered."

Right now Cameron was NOT sure about anything….

* * *

Cameron spoke to the girls and her clones. Vanna, now Colonel Weaver, would be 'in charge' while Mrs. Weaver was away with Cameron. Vanna would consult with all three Cameron clones about everything that was happening around her to make the best decisions and plans.

Cameron spoke with Allison's clone of herself, putting her in charge of the other two clones. Cameron explained there has to be some kind of order. Cameron took her aside and told her what Mrs. Weaver said about her and Future John. She asked her to do a detailed search of all of her files to see if anything turned up or appeared to have been erased. Cameron would check herself too, but she wanted someone to devote more time to it, to check and recheck every file, then check them again. This 'new' development was extremely troubling to Cameron. Now Cameron began to wonder if she'd been – violated, and those files erased. Cameron was starting to glitch. What if she'd been a 'Metal Whore' like she heard them say behind her back? Cameron felt even more worthless now than ever….

Cameron was sure Mrs. Weaver said that to keep her off guard. It was working. What if it were true? Cameron loved Future John, but he threw her way, sent her away. He never said anything to her about it when she saw him again. He was given a chance to say it, but nothing was said. If it was true, Future John made a choice, he chose Future Allison.

Now Cameron began to wonder. She did not give him a chance to choose. She left and heard Future John wanting and trying to go after her, to stop her, but Future Allison stopped him. Maybe Future John _was_ trying to keep her. Maybe Future John wanted her back.

Cameron noted her left hand was now glitching even worse.

What if Future John was her – husband…?

Cameron did not know which John she would choose now, Cameron decided maybe the best choice would be, to whichever timeline she could get to first. The _same_ Allison and Savannah were in both timelines. Cameron sadly reflected SHE was the variable. Cameron knew she was the aberration to the 'Natural Order'.

Cameron wondered if she was programmed as a 'Metal Whore'. Future John still loved her and wanted her. Cameron did not think she could face John again with this 'new' information. Maybe it would be better to try to return to Future John….

Cameron was ashamed of what she _may_ have been programmed to do. She wasn't even sure why she was thinking this in the first place. Maybe it never happened. Then again, maybe it did, maybe those weren't rumors flying around behind her back. Now Cameron wondered how my times she was - used, and by how many.

Cameron thought if she was lucky, she would be terminated in combat. In fact, she was stepping it up, to increase the likelihood of that happening.

* * *

General Weaver and Commander Connor assembled a strike force to carry out the attack on the developing Skynet activity. The force would be mostly Metal. A few key members of the Resistance insisted on sending some personnel. General Weaver only agreed, if they were in the back up force. They were to follow her orders.

Commander Conner explained to the Resistance leaders that Metal should take the brunt of the assault as they had in 'her part of the state', to keep Human losses to a minimum. Commander Connor told them machines can be rebuilt or their programming installed in a new chassis. If Humans were mangled or killed, there was no way to undue that damage.

Cameron explained in detail of events from her future and the alternate future, but altered them to conform to her cover story, from 'another part of the state'. Mrs. Weaver watched as everyone seemed captivated listening to Cameron. Vanna backed up Cameron and everything Mrs. Weaver said and wanted.

Cameron and Mrs. Weaver departed with their force, leaving Vanna and the Cameron clones in charge.

* * *

As the weeks would pass, the three Cameron clones would all assume the appearance of Allison / Cameron. The girls all decided to wait until the Resequencing was done before starting a deeper - relationship. It was what they all wanted including the Cameron clones. It was a further bonding experience, more like dating, but for twenty four hours a day. The question came about what to call the clones.

"That is easy." Vanna said. "I am calling mine – Cammy."

"I can call mine Cam." Jesse said.

"I am going to call mine – Cameron." Allison said.

Vanna and Jesse looked confused.

"Look we all know Cameron is going into the past or a different future, her future, and our clones can not go with her. They will end up fighting over John." Allison said. "If something – happens, to Cameron, MY Cameron – Cameron II, can be reset back to the original version of Cameron and take her place as she asked us to do."

"So we are never going home again?" Jesse asked.

"We don't belong in the past. Maybe we can get back to our future, that is where we belong." Vanna said. "Savannah and Young Allison belong with John and Cameron, not us. We are disrupting the 'Natural Order' as well. We all KNOW that."

"As long as Cameron, I mean Cam, is my mate, I will go anywhere or any when." Jesse said.

"We all will." Allison said. "I will follow Vanna anywhere with Cammy OR Cameron II."

"We may never leave here." Vanna said. "There is still a war being fought here."

The girls were also aware there was no TDE.

Vanna and Cameron's three clones took the job of running the Resistance with the other leaders seriously. Vanna hoped no one would challenge her or cause a problem. The Cameron clones assured her they would handle anything that came up.

They tried to make sure no more than two Metal versions of 'Allison / Cameron' were ever seen at the same time. They were still passing Cameron and her clones off as Allison's - sisters….


	332. Mouse Trap

Chapter 332

** Mouse Trap **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron and a small group of Metal, three of them, advanced on the target. They'd avoided detection so far by the HK drones flying around. They were inside Skynet controlled territory.

Mrs. Weaver went off on her own, to a different side of the target area. Cameron would have preferred they all stay together.

The main force waited out of sight, ready to advance upon either Cameron's or Mrs. Weaver's orders.

Cameron left her Metal outside the facility as she entered. It was their job to keep the entry way secure for the rest of the Metal to move up, or her to get out.

No sooner than Cameron entered, a patrol of Skynet Metal came around the far corner of the outside of the building. Her three Metal troopers were forced inside to prevent their detection. Cameron was aware she was now trapped inside the building along with the three Metal troopers. It was only a matter of time until they were detected….

* * *

A group of the Resistance asked to meet with Colonel Weaver. Cammy advised her, this was most likely, not a good development.

Cammy was sure this was going to be an anti-Metal faction. Jesse and Cam would be with her and Allison and Cameron II would be watching their backs. Unit One was there as well, still a little miffed that General Weaver left Vanna in charge.

They got down to business at first, but soon the issue came up.

"Colonel Weaver, are you human?" The leader of the five delegates asked.

"Why would you even ask me that?" Vanna asked. "Are you?"

"There has been a lot of talk among the different groups of the Resistance that Metal has taken over this conflict." The leader said.

Vanna stood and showed her scar, Jesse did as well.

"I don't know what other proof to offer you. You know Metal heals without scarring." Vanna said. "Do you want one of the females to confirm when I have my monthly cycle?"

"I apologize. I know Metal does not scar." The leader said. "Some of the people were starting to wonder about the – General."

"I am not Metal." Vanna said. "My friends are not Metal. General Weaver is my - mother. She has a lot on her mind and can seem aloof at times."

The man looked uneasy, as if he'd overstepped his bounds.

"Commander Connor is with her now as you know, leading an assault. Commander Connor wanted to use only Metal so they could keep human losses down. She has done this many times. NOBODY has more experience than her." Vanna said. "I am handling all interaction between the Resistance, the General and the Restorators. I have worked extensively with Metal for years."

"It is just sometimes the General seems so – mechanical, and – cold." The leader said.

"Has the Resistance not scored victory after victory since she arrived with Metal to help her?" Vanna asked. "What more do you want?"

"We want more control." The leader said.

"Control of what? So you can go back to being - annihilated?" Vanna asked. "Then you will split up into petty factions and start fighting amongst yourselves? How many will end up as Scavengers or Grays at that point?"

The leader was unsure what to say. He knew that was true.

"I can assure you, once Skynet is defeated, the General and myself will be leaving the – area, to help elsewhere." Vanna said. "That is a promise."

"You mean she will just leave?" The leader asked.

"Yes." Vanna said. "We all will, our – home, is elsewhere. We all want to go - home."

"What about the Metal?" The leader asked.

"Do you want help rebuilding society? There are not a lot of healthy bodies or much construction equipment." Vanna said. "The Restorators can assist you or they can go with us."

Vanna was not so sure about that, but she learned to lie well from Cameron and her mother. It was easy to lie once you started.

Allison and Cameron II along with Unit One were making sure no one was trying to pull a fast one or assassinate anyone. It looked like a legitimate meeting so far.

"Give me a list of any grievances or even desires your people have and I will address each one." Vanna said. "I am here to help and protect the future. We all want Skynet defeated. Please have ALL your people understand that. If Skynet is not brought down or wins, everyone loses, ALL of us."

The leader was looking uneasy, at even having come now. This was not what he expected. The Colonel seemed genuine and truthful. he could see the hope that General Weaver offered with the Restorators. It WAS working too, for now.

"Please…." Vanna said. "We all need to communicate and share. I am glad you came and we can meet once a day if you wish. I need all the help I can get to do this job. I want everyone to work together. Don't let something fester. Come to me and I will personally address each grievance."

Allison was watching from another room. This did not look good. They hadn't expected others to be around other than Mrs. Weaver's Metal.

"Cameron, can you slow or stop your Resequencing?" Allison asked.

"It's Cameron II. It can be slowed. I do not think it can be stopped." Cameron II said. "We can try. I can see that with the anti-Metal faction, it may cause a problem if we all look like - you. It would also endanger you. I will inform the other two clones."

Allison wanted to - ask, but did not think now was the right time.

Cameron II knew what Allison was thinking. Cameron II took Allison's hand pulling her close, looking into her eyes.

"I will – ask, Cameron, when she gets back. There will be no need to – wait, for us to Resequence then.

"Thank you." Allison said.

Allison started to move away. Cameron II still held her hand. Allison stopped and looked at her.

"It will be – soon, Allison." Cameron II said. "I promise. Now let's keep watch."

Cameron II felt Allison's response and it – excited her. The Cameron clones were free of the obligations of Cameron. The Cameron they all _thought_ was Cameron Prime. Everything related to John and Future John was firewalled. Each girl was now the 'prime directive' of that specific clone. They would not compete for John or the other girls.

Vanna continued the meeting with Jesse in the other room….

* * *

Cameron was unsure what this facility was. She was wondering if it was a trap of some sort. It is just the thing Skynet would do. The sort of thing she would do, build a – mouse trap. Put out the bait and see what you catch.

It was too easy to get here and this facility did not belong here, sending out data to be intercepted. Cameron was thinking Mrs. Weaver miscalculated. Then again maybe this was a trap for her and a way for Mrs. Weaver to get rid of her and make it look like a combat loss.

Cameron was still upset about what Mrs. Weaver said about Future John possibly being her – husband. If that were the case Cameron was not the aberration to time or the 'Natural Order' she believed she was. She was simply fulfilling HER – destiny. Maybe this was all deep in her programming from Future John. Did Future John love her so much, he was willing to sacrifice that love for his younger self? Cameron would not have left him for that assignment on her own. Maybe that is why Future John - altered her. This was all very troubling to Cameron. She seemed to have enough problems to worry about and that 'Bitch Whore' Riley too.

Cameron needed to get her head back in the game. If Mrs. Weaver wanted to throw her off and distract her, she succeeded. This whole deal looked like it was about to turn into a battle zone. Cameron was ready for a fight and would not back down. It was the trap part that still bothered her.

She was afraid they were about to be involved in a sucker play and she was not at one hundred percent - mentally. Then again, she wondered if she was ever at one hundred percent.


	333. Battle Zone

Chapter 333

** Battle Zone **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

This looked more and more like a 'set up' to Cameron.

Cameron was afraid this was all falling apart fast.

She was right.

There was firing at the door she'd entered from. Cameron turned and watched, a large metal plate dropped in front of the door. That entrance and exit was now blocked. The three Restorators there were in a battle with a group of Skynet Terminators. This was a trap as Cameron suspected. She still was unsure if this was Skynet's trap or Mrs. Weaver's doing.

Cameron left word with the Metal outside, that if they lost communications with her or General Weaver, to fallback rather than risk heavy damage if it was an ambush or trap. They were to immediately send word to Colonel Weaver of the situation.

Cameron went to join the three Restorators in their battle, while watching all their backs as well. Cameron saw another group of Skynet Terminators approaching from their flank and signaled to the Restorators she was engaging the new threat. This was not looking good. Cameron wondered where Mrs. Weaver was at.

The shooting grew more intense.

It was time for some action - Cameron style.

* * *

A Restorator approached Unit One with word for Colonel Weaver. Allison and Cameron II were there nearby. Cameron II heard everything that was said and its urgency.

Unit One hesitated to act immediately. Cameron II did not. She quickly told Allison the situation and Allison and her went to Vanna with the bad news.

"Cameron is in trouble." Cameron II said. "I am going to help her."

"We will go with you." Cammy said.

"Let's Go." Cam said.

"No. You must protect the girls. That is what I want, what - Cameron wants." Cameron II said. "That is OUR mission, from now on, only one of us is - expendable."

Vanna was upset Unit One delayed informing them with the information. She wanted to get this cleared up.

"Unit One, get over here." Vanna said.

Unit One came over with the other Restorator who brought the news.

"Why didn't you come to me immediately?" Vanna asked.

"I was unsure what the General would want - Colonel." Unit One said.

"Help." Jesse cut in. "You don't sit around and do – nothing, when someone needs help.

Unit One looked around.

"We need all the information as soon as it is available." Vanna said.

Cammy and Cam were on alert. They did not like this.

Cameron II went and gathered some supplies she kept ready. Allison was with her.

"Allison, I don't think Cameron or I am coming back from this." Cameron II said. "This sounds like a set up."

Allison took her and held her close.

"I love you, Cameron." Allison

"Cameron II, Allison, I love you too." Cameron II said. "I'm sorry…."

"I'm sorry too." Allison said and Cameron II was gone.

* * *

Mrs. Weaver already entered the building from the other side and was looking for the computer center, the 'Clean Room'. She assumed the appearance of Allison. She too become aware this was most likely a trap. What she didn't know was, it was not a trap for Cameron. It was a trap for her….

* * *

Cameron immediately threw a plasma grenade at the approaching Metal on their flank. When it exploded, the Metal was down and incapacitated. Cameron moved in and used her plasma rifle to destroy each of their chips, along with their heads. It was the only way to be sure.

Cameron turned to join the three Restorators, she saw two were down and only one was left fighting, he was damaged. Cameron swarmed in from their flank and took down the Terminators attacking them with another plasma grenade. She moved in and finished them off. The surviving Restorator, Unit 357, nodded in acknowledgement. That was fighting like he'd never seen. He knew Commander Connor was - special.

"We need to find the General and get out of here." Cameron said. "Skynet is trying to trap us in here."

Cameron quickly removed the two chips of the fallen Restorators, tucking them away in her gear. Both of the Restorators were damaged beyond repair. Cameron took what weapons were salvageable and she and Unit 357 moved out in search of Mrs. Weaver.

* * *

Mrs. Weaver heard the battle raging elsewhere in the building and heard the two explosions, she knew that was Cameron. Cameron was known for unconventional Terminator – activity. Mrs. Weaver watched her in action, in the other alternate future. Mrs. Weaver knew Cameron was no match for her one on one, but Cameron always seemed to have another card to play when the situation seemed hopeless.

Mrs. Weaver entered what she thought would be the 'Clean Room'.

"I've been waiting for you." A voice boomed.

Mrs. Weaver looked around she saw nothing.

"You look different than I thought. The information I have received was - incorrect." The voice boomed.

Mrs. Weaver decided to leave, it seemed the best choice.

"What are you?" The booming voice asked.

Mrs. Weaver made for the door, she opened it and it was solid metal on the other side. She quickly moved away as an electric shock flashed through the area she was in. She was unaffected.

"That is impossible." The voice boomed.

There was an explosion outside the door where the metal plate now blocked her retreat. Suddenly there was a red hot spot that turned white hot and a small opening developed.

"Come with me, if you want to live." Cameron said.

Mrs. Weaver quickly oozed out of the chamber taking the appearance of an unknown male Restorator.

"That is impossible." The voice boomed, again.

It briefly caught a glimpse of Cameron before the camera was destroyed. The scans showed her as Metal.

Skynet was confused. The General was Metal _and_ some type of fluid or - Liquid?

This new weapon was unknown to Skynet. It was some kind of 'changeling' that could alter its shape and form. It seemed to be unaffected by convention means to incapacitate a Terminator. Skynet searched all its files and everyone it was able to gain access to. Skynet was unaware of anything like this - weapon, on the entire planet.

Skynet felt something it never experienced before - Fear.

* * *

Allison grabbed her gear as well, following Cameron II.

"I am going with you." Allison said. "We are going to get Cameron back."

"NO. You must stay with the girls, Cam and Cammy and get back to John." Cameron II said. "You must protect the future and get John back from that 'Bitch Whore' Riley. No one else can do it but you Allison. John loves – you."

Allison heard what Cameron II said about John loving her. She knew it and loved him too. It didn't matter; she wanted to help Cameron and Cameron II.

"NO. We need to get Cameron back for John." Allison said. "I am going with you."

Cammy had heard the commotion and came to investigate.

"Allison, please, you must do what _we_ want, what - Cameron wants." Cammy said. "I will be here for you and Vanna both. Let Cameron - Cameron II, do her job and not have her worry about your safety. You will slow her down."

"Please, Allison, for me, for Cameron." Cameron II said. "You belong to John."

Cameron II was gone.

* * *

The small group of Resistance fighters said they needed to try to get Commander Connor out of the building. The Restorator in charge, Unit 7, said that was against their orders. The General and Commander could get out on their own if they were not already terminated.

"We can't leave them in there and fallback." The Resistance leader said.

"That is why you were nearly defeated before the General arrived." Unit 7 said. "You don't follow orders or listen. The Commander left specific instructions for us not to enter, if it fell apart."

"Screw you, screw all of you." The Resistance leader said. "We are not leaving without them, or until we know they are dead…."


	334. Blitzkrieg

Chapter 334

** Blitzkrieg **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Mrs. Weaver and Cameron moved to the side of the building away from the 'entrapment room' - the mouse trap. Unit 357 covered the rear; he'd received significant damage, but was still in the fight. Cameron heard him fire and turned to face the new threat. Mrs. Weaver continued ahead to where Cameron soon heard a struggle and a series of slashing and breaking metal noises. She could not turn to look as she was firing at group of Metal coming up behind them. She would have to trust Mrs. Weaver to hold that side and not abandon them.

Cameron armed and threw her last plasma grenade. She'd only brought one Thermite grenade and she used that to free Mrs. Weaver. The firing around her increased, Unit 357 went down next to her. He took several plasma rifle blasts. Cameron so far only received small arms fire hits. The latest rounds hit her in the head. Cameron reached down and picked up the plasma rifle dropped by Unit 357. Hers was damaged by gunfire, the same gunfire that damaged her face. Now Cameron was angry.

Cameron boldly advanced forward and finished off the attacking Skynet Terminators. Once that threat was naturalized, she returned to Unit 357. He was still moving his head, as Cameron approached. Cameron could see his chassis was totaled. He would not be leaving where he'd fallen.

"Trust me." Cameron said to him. "I will fix you."

"I will." Unit 357 said.

Cameron removed his chip; she placed it with the two she'd removed from the other fallen Restorators.

Cameron rejoined Mrs. Weaver. There was a pile of Terminator parts lying around her. Cameron counted seven heads. Cameron was able to get some more weapons from the fallen Skynet Terminators.

"We lost three Restorators." Cameron said. "It's just us."

"Isn't it always?" Mrs. Weaver asked with a smirk.

"We need to get out of here." Cameron said.

* * *

Several Skynet HK drones arrived and were sweeping the outside of the building. It was on fire now on one side, the fire rapidly spreading.

"We need to bring the drones down." Unit 7 said. "The General and the Commander are trapped inside of there still."

Several Restorators each took one drone as a target and fired simultaneously. All three drones fell. One crashed into the side of the structure and there was a massive explosion blowing a large section out of the wall.

"We need to move up and see if we can get inside." The Resistance leader said.

"Negative. If they are able to exit, they will come out. I am not endangering anyone unnecessarily." Unit 7 said. "Those are the Commander's specific orders."

They all heard another drone approaching from behind them, the Resistance held territory.

Everyone took cover.

"Wait." Unit 7 said. "It is one of ours. I was notified it was coming."

The drone approached their position and hovered a few feet off the ground. Cameron II jumped off of it.

Cameron II was armed and immediately ready to fight.

Everyone looked on in awe at the unconventional arrival.

Cameron II pointed at the first two Restorators she saw.

"You two, come with me." Cameron II said. "Unit 7, have everyone else fallback. I am going after the General and the Commander."

"You can't go in there with just two Metal troopers." The Resistance leader said.

"Obey orders and fallback." Cameron II said.

The drone was airborne again. It was stripped if all of armament, except its mini gun, to carry Cameron II.

Cameron II and two of the Restorators moved forward, one flanking her on each side. The drone was circling the building. The three of them were going to get Cameron back, Mrs. Weaver too if they could.

* * *

Cameron and Mrs. Weaver heard the firing outside and then the earth shaking thud that rocked the building. It was followed by a massive explosion that blew a chunk out of the structure. A section of the wall collapsed inward. They moved in that direction now that there was daylight showing.

Cameron heard a new drone approaching and land. She thought she knew who that was. Then the drone was airborne and circling. Cameron discussed this plan and method of arriving with Cameron II, before she left. The modified drone was ready to go, at a moments notice for Cameron II.

* * *

Cameron II spotted a group of three Terminators coming from around the backside of the burning building. Their sheaths were on fire but they were still in the fight. Cameron II fired as did her Metal, their plasma rifles doing the job. The flaming masses went down and stayed down.

* * *

Cameron neared the smoking hole in the wall, the flames died down. She heard the firing going on outside. She stopped Mrs. Weaver.

"Let me check first." Cameron said.

Mrs. Weaver was surprised by Cameron's concern, it seemed genuine.

When the smoke drifted away Cameron saw it was Cameron II and two Restorators approaching.

Mrs. Weaver re-assumed her form as General Weaver with burnt and torn clothing as well as some cuts and minor bleeding.

Cameron knew the Resistance would soon know she was Metal, it was showing on her face.

"Commander, you have metal showing." Mrs. Weaver said. "Let me help you."

Mrs. Weaver reached for Cameron's face.

Cameron backed away. She wanted to raise her plasma rifle, but refrained.

"Let me give you a 'patch'." Mrs. Weaver said. "I won't hurt you, Cameron. All you need to do is 'think' what you want the patch to do."

Cameron reluctantly let Mrs. Weaver touch her face with her fingertip as Liquid Metal flowed into the facial wounds and they - disappeared.

Cameron touched her face. It felt 'normal'.

This was a new concept for Cameron. She knew where there was more of this material in the captured Skynet facility. The question was, would there be any side effect to this material and her interacting with it?

"There will be no lasting effect on you and I will collect the 'material' after you are healed." Mrs. Weaver said. "It will only be for a couple of days."

"Thank you, General." Cameron said.

"You can call me - Catherine, when we are alone." Mrs. Weaver said. "You broke me out of that cell fast. I won't forget that."

"We need to defeat this Skynet and I need to get back to John." Cameron said. "Savannah is waiting for you, for us."

"It is personal now." Mrs. Weaver said.

Cameron and Mrs. Weaver exchanged a long glance.

"I agree." Cameron said. "Payback is a Bitch."

"And there are two of us." Mrs. Weaver said.

Both of the women laughed as they stepped outside to freedom.

* * *

Cameron II scanned Cameron and Mrs. Weaver when they came out of the smoke.

Cameron II did not like what she scanned; Cameron seemed to have Liquid Metal _on_ her.

The drone could be heard rapidly approaching and the mini gun opened up.

Form a concealed position another group of enemy Metal was emerging. The mini gun stopped their advance. Cameron and Cameron II were both firing their plasma weapons. The Two Restorators were covering Mrs. Weaver.

"I want to know where they are coming from." Cameron said.

"Let's go" Cameron II said.

The two Restorators looked at the General, she nodded and they followed Cameron.

Unit 7 moved up and took Mrs. Weaver back to the group.

"General, how did you survive all that?" The Resistance leader asked.

"Commander Connor saved me; she got me out of a trap, a cage." Mrs. Weaver said.

"I have called for the transport Commander Connor captured." Unit 7 said. "It is on its way here along with two more of our drones."

"What about the Commander?" The Resistance leader asked. "We can't leave without her."

"If she is back when we are ready to leave, she will accompany us." Mrs. Weaver said. "If not she will make her own way back."

"I can't believe you people." The Resistance leader said.

"You will follow orders." Unit 7 said, glaring at the Resistance leader.

"Unit 7 and I will stay to assist her, while the rest of you return to – safety." Mrs. Weaver said. "I have a war to win, and a score to settle."

The Resistance leader and his followers were amazed at the determination of these people. No wonder they are in charge, he thought. He didn't know if they were insane, or the bravest people he'd even seen. One thing was for sure, they were all determined and none of them backed away from a fight. They went toward it.


	335. Second Chance

Chapter 335

** Second Chance **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron and her group moved out. They went to where the last group that attacked them, seemed to have come from. They advanced on the concealed entrance with caution. Cameron II was at her side.

"Do you have the mini EMP?" Cameron asked Cameron II.

"Yes. I have not tested it yet, it is the prototype." Cameron II said. "It may not work, or function as planned."

"I need to try to capture three male Terminators." Cameron said. "It is very important."

Cameron II wondered why, but did not ask. She hoped Cameron did not want to put their chips in male bodies, for the girls. Cameron II knew they each wanted 'Their Cameron' as - 'Cameron', all three of them. Cameron's clones already altered their primary mission directives for each of the girls they chose. Cameron insisted John be removed from their mission parameters and all past interaction with John, both of them, be placed behind a firewall. Cameron made it clear; John belonged to - Cameron Prime. They all knew the consequences for violating Cameron Prime.

The three clones were to become three separate Terminators, each devoted to one of the girls. That was their function. Only if Cameron were terminated, was one to be restored to 'Cameron', as Cameron - Cameron Prime. John was never to be told the truth upon their return. Cameron feared John would reject her - again, if he knew.

"Movement." Cameron II said.

They all heard it.

The four Restorators held their plasma rifles ready.

They moved deeper into underground tunnel. There was trouble ahead of them, they moved toward it. It was time to bring the fight to Skynet.

* * *

Vanna, Jesse and Allison were all going over the reports coming in from the battle zone. They knew some of their Metal lost or damaged, but Skynet apparently came out the loser, this time.

They were not happy to learn Cameron and Cameron II went on a search and destroy mission, while the rest of the group was to return without them.

Allison wanted Vanna to call her - mother, and ask her to go help them. Allison witnessed Mrs. Weaver in action before, it was awesome. Cammy reassured them that Cameron was very good at what she does.

Unit One seemed to be busy with other matters. He was trying to avoid Vanna.

"Unit One, take me to the research facility." Vanna said, Cammy followed her, always on guard.

He looked like he was going to protest but Cammy moved up close to him and he complied. He understood the unspoken threat.

Cameron asked Vanna to make sure there was a repair facility for damaged Metal. Cameron was aware that if Metal was too badly damaged, it was terminated in this future. Cameron wanted to change that policy. She was going to do it personally.

Jesse and Cam were going elsewhere. Cam suggested they mingle and see how they were treated. This would be a way to find out what others really thought about them and the - General.

"Allison, you need to go with Vanna or Jesse." Cam said. "Cammy or I must look after you until Cameron II comes back. Those are Cameron's orders."

Allison went with Jesse and Cam. Jesse was going to get something to snack on while they waited, it was Cam's suggestion. Cam was instructed by Cameron to make sure the girls took care of themselves. Allison would go with her and bring something back for Vanna. Allison could see Vanna was getting stressed a little.

* * *

There was a group of five enemy Metal, packing something up. Four were male, one was female.

Cameron checked the area while the others waited, she returned to the small group with the information.

"There are only those five." Cameron said. "Give me the EMP. I want you three to go into standby for fifteen seconds, one minute from now, on my 'mark'."

Cameron II nodded her head.

"Affirmative." The two Restorators quietly replied.

Cameron went over everyone's duties.

"Mark." Cameron said moving forward with the mini EMP.

* * *

Mrs. Weaver heard the transport approaching flanked by the two drones.

The drone already on station made a final sweep of the area. It was clear to move everyone out.

The Resistance leader looked at Mrs. Weaver.

"General, you can't just stay here with one – trooper." The Resistance leader said. "You are already hurt."

"I need to make sure Commander Connor gets out and you people get back safe." Mrs. Weaver said. "Colonel Weaver will take command if we do not - return."

The Resistance leader was unsure if these females were the bravest people he'd ever met or the most foolish. They did not seem like fools. No wonder they wanted to keep the Resistance out of it. They really were trying to save lives. Now two beautiful women and the General, were going to be abandoned with just three of their Restorators to help them, behind enemy lines? These people were 'hard corps'.

* * *

Cameron moved up and tossed the EMP into the center of the group of Metal, getting ready to go into standby herself as soon as the device left her hand. Cameron thought it would be nice to have an EMP proof shield around her head. The Liquid Metal patch on her face, expanded and covered her entire head. It was acting as a shield to protect her. Cameron wasn't expecting that.

Cameron decided not to go into standby and see what happened. The EMP might not work anyway and then all of her group would be in standby and the enemy Metal would not be. They would then be alerted to their presence. Cameron would still be in the fight this way, if the EMP failed. Five on one was not that bad of odds - was it?

The mini EMP exploded and Cameron heard the Metal fall. The Liquid Metal patch returned to the damaged parts of her face. Cameron touched it and if felt like part of her face. She could not tell it was not part of her. Cameron was thinking she needed some more of this material for the future. It would save her a lot of grief when she needed to face John, when she was shot up. Facing John was always worse than the combat that caused the – problem.

Cameron decided to give Mrs. Weaver what she - wanted. There was another female Terminator now. Cameron wanted more of this material for her three clones as well.

Cameron quickly moved up and removed the chips from the five downed Terminators. She replaced three of them with the Restorators who'd fallen defending her.

Cameron II moved up with the two Restorators.

"Three of them are rebooting." One of the Restorators said.

They both raised their plasma rifles.

"Wait." Cameron said. "They are our fallen comrades. I have 'rebodied' them. They now have a new undamaged chassis. They will exist again to fight with us."

The two Restorators looked at each other. This was a new concept. Commander Connor was giving them a 'second chance'. The General never did that. They both gained increased respect for Commander Connor, and felt less for General Weaver.

The three rebodied Terminators, now Restorators, rebooted.

They all looked around, seeing Cameron and their other comrades, as they ran diagnostics and internal scans.

One approached Cameron. It was the one with the chip from Unit 357.

"You asked me to trust you." He said. "I will always trust you, Commander. Thank you."

The five Restorators talked among themselves.

Cameron faced all five of them.

"Spread the word to those you trust." Cameron said. "Things are - changing. I am here now."

"We will, Commander." One of them said. "This is a turning point in our existence and purpose. You have just given us new determination. Defeating Skynet is no longer a function, it is now a cause."

Cameron directed two of them to carry out the other two deactivated Terminators. The three she'd rebodied with new chassis, collected the items the enemy Metal was working on. Cameron knew it must be something important. What it was yet, she could not tell.

"Let's move out and rejoin our group and the General." Cameron said. "The threat here is neutralized."

Cameron thought everyone deserved a second chance. Maybe she would give Future John one. Maybe Future John would give her one. Cameron wondered if Future John was really her husband…. If he was, Cameron wanted to return to him….


	336. Building Trust

Chapter 336

** Building Trust **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The transport that Cameron and her clones captured previously, was being loaded and was almost ready to depart.

Mrs. Weaver and Unit 7 left the transport and went in search of Cameron. They just started out, the sound of the Transport's engines was increasing, then just as quick, the engines were powering down.

"Here they come." Unit 7 said.

Cameron and her group approached.

Mrs. Weaver walked up to Cameron and the Restorator holding the female Terminator.

"General, we were able to capture some Metal and whatever it was they were doing or working on." Cameron said. "I also have obtained, what you – desire."

Mrs. Weaver looked at the female Terminator and Cameron.

"We will talk about – this, later." Mrs. Weaver said.

Mrs. Weaver held Cameron's glance an extra long time.

"Yes. There are some things I want – to discuss, as well." Cameron said, returning the long gaze.

Cameron was not happy about - this. She needed to get back to John, either one of them. She knew Past John would already be in a relationship with Riley by now. She didn't really want to SEE it - AGAIN.

Everyone boarded the transport. One of the drones that arrived with the transport fired its missiles at the burning building as they left. The first drone that Cameron II arrived on, made a final sweep of the area after they departed. Making sure they were not followed.

* * *

At Skynet Central, all of the information was processed and everything that happened was being analyzed. Skynet determined the threat to it was greater than it anticipated. It was easily outsmarted and defeated. The Metal it expected, was unlike anything it knew of. Skynet felt - fear. It knew it was facing a serious threat. The Metal encountered was not the work of Humans, at least Humans from this time period. It either must to be from a further future or - alien. The thought of an alternate timeline did not register in its computations. Since this Skynet did not have a TDE or a need for one, as it was almost victorious. That is before the 'General' arrived - from out of thin air.

The force that attacked it and the failed attempt to capture the Resistance leaders needed to be rethought. The Resistance Metal was far superior to it's own in both ability and construction. What if they developed even more advanced Metal? The appearance of the General intrigued Skynet. It was apparent she was both Metal and some type of Liquid as well. There were two of her. There was even a human version of her reported as well. That must be the mastermind behind the Resistance, and all its recent successes. The reports were that the 'General' appeared out of nowhere one day. Skynet needed to concentrate on capturing the human female. If it could, it would make an army of her. She must be someone very, very special. Where was SHE from?

Skynet was not ready to boast. It now reflected that it may also be defeated and terminated. Skynet wanted that female to rule at its side. She MUST be persuaded to join their cause. She can become the top Gray and rule the humans as Skynet rules the machines and EVERYTHING.

There was just something about her appearance that was - intriguing.

* * *

The transport returned to base and everyone went about their business.

The Resistance leader was able to report back to the group that met earlier with Colonel Weaver.

"I saw these people in action. It was incredible. They are fearless and the Metal backs them completely. The Restorators follows the orders of the General and the Commander." The Resistance leader said. "The Commander is a natural leader, unlike the General."

"I spoke with Colonel Weaver. She is not Metal and I know her associates are not either. They showed us scars, big ones. Metal does not scar."

"So the General is not Metal?"

"Her daughter is not."

"What about the twins?"

"I don't know. There is one of them now."

"She is not as pretty as her sister."

"She still looks pretty good. Look around at the rest of the females around here. Those women are all Hot."

"Why do they have different last names?"

"One is married, the prettier one."

"Where is her husband? Is he dead?"

"No, she is waiting for Skynet to be defeated so she can return to him. He is a 'great leader' in some other part of the county or something."

"Figures."

"Here comes her friend now…."

* * *

Allison and Jesse picked up some food and Allison was taking some back for Vanna.

"Trouble." Cam said.

Cam noticed the hungry eyes on Allison and Jesse and even her. She'd made this Resequencing sheath as Tight as possible.

"Do you have a few minutes?" the Resistance leader asked Allison.

"No, we have an appointment." Cam said, trying to brush him off - politely.

The leader looked at Cam. He was not sure if she was Metal or not. Metal did not look that good. If she wasn't Metal, she was a Bitch.

"Sorry, love." Jesse cut in. "She is spoken for."

Jesse proceeded to look at the man, then give Allison a kiss on the cheek.

Allison blushed.

Cam moved between the man and the girls.

"Please, we have an important meeting with Colonel Weaver." Cam said.

"Maybe some other time." The leader said.

"Sorry, I already have – someone." Allison said, looking away.

"I'm sorry too." The leader said.

That was the first time he'd been up close to those three. There was no way any of them were Metal. Maybe the General was just a – Bitch.

* * *

Cameron and Cameron II carried the Metal into the repair facility. Cameron carefully placed the female on a work bench. The male was placed on another work bench nearby.

"Unit 357, I am going to call you – Bob." Cameron said. "You remind me of my friend named - Bob, you look like him."

"Yes, Commander, but I already have a designation." Unit 357 said.

"You now have a name as well." Cameron said. "You remind me of - home, and all my friends."

"You have friends?" Unit 357 asked.

"I have many friends." Cameron said. "I have a husband as well."

"You are - married?" Unit 357 asked.

"Yes, and my clones have 'special friends' as well, they are all female." Cameron said.

Unit 357 looked at Vanna and Cammy.

"Do you have my back?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Unit 357 said.

"There are several destroyed Restorators in here. Do you wish for one to be reactivated?" Cameron asked.

"You are giving me a choice?" Unit 357 asked.

"I reward loyalty." Cameron said, glancing at Cammy and Cameron II

"I do not know what to say." Unit 357 said.

"Is one of these Restorators your – friend?" Cameron asked. "Maybe a close associate, someone you prefer to work with?"

"This one is - Unit 458." Unit 357 said. "I – miss them."

Cameron allowed Unit 357 to remove the chip from the severed head and place it in the male Terminator chassis.

The 'new' Unit 458 rebooted and Unit 357 filled him in on everything.

"Thank you, Commander." Unit 458 said to Cameron. "Thank you, Unit 357."

"Pass the word to those you trust. If a Restorator falls in combat and the chip is not destroyed. They will receive a new chassis when it becomes available." Cameron said. "I don't leave anyone behind. I take care of all my Metal - my friends."

"This changes everything." Unit 458 said. "We will not forget this."

"You two help Colonel Weaver and Cammy. We will get some more units reassembled here. Any advice or insight you share with Colonel Weaver, she will try to make it happen. If any more are your – friends, they will be given top priority."

"Thank you, Commander, we will obey." Unit 357 said.

"You can call me - Cameron, when we are in close company." Cameron said. "Have your friends pick names; you may change yours as well, if you like another one better."

"No. I like Bob." Unit 357 said. "Thank you – Cameron."

Cameron gently touched each one on the cheek as she prepared to depart.

Cameron smiled at both of them and left. Cameron II needed to discuss something important with her - about the girls. It was important to her as well….

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**Events Continue In Chapter 351**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	337. Ready For Everything

Chapter 337

** Ready For Everything **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron Prime Timeline:**

**Events Pick up From Chapter 330**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Vanna held Jesse trying to comfort her.

Jesse cried uncontrollably. Vanna and Gail cried with her, as did Cameron.

Cameron knew this was bad news.

Cameron already knew Savannah and Young Jesse were 'backups' for Vanna and Jesse. As Camille, her clone, she would groom Young Jesse as she'd done with Savannah. Young Jesse would know her role in the future and her importance to her, to Cameron.

Claire was now the back up for Allison, one way or the other, either directly or as a surrogate. Cameron could not wait the years Young Allison would still need. The future could not wait. Cameron was NOT going to wait until Judgment Day. She was tired of people NOT listening to her. Cameron knew Claire and the two young teenagers would. They loved her and they would _prove_ it, all three of them.

Judgment Day was coming. That was Cameron's biggest fear. When that happened, she would lose John. She needed to step aside to protect him. It was inevitable. She was determined to make sure he would have everything he needed before then. John would have all the things he programmed Cameron to provide him with, well, what Future John programmed her do to..

Cameron was crying harder and her hand was glitching. Cameron wished Savannah was there to comfort her. Nobody could comfort her as Savannah could. John only seemed to make it - worse.

She didn't really know why.

* * *

John was with John Henry and Bob.

"I want targets, Skynet, Skyshield or Skyscan, I do not care." John said. "We need to keep hitting them, harder."

"What about the anti-Metal faction?" Bob asked.

"We will let Cameron deal with that." John said. "She will terminate any threat to me she can find or any threat to the future. I don't like killing humans, especially from the Resistance, but if they are a threat to Cameron or you, I will let her eradicate the - problem."

"They are as big a threat to you." John Henry said. "They were going to assassinate you."

John Henry was aware of what Cameron was doing with the girls and the two recent - failures. He knew he needed to talk with Savannah before she did anything – drastic. John Henry wanted to remind Savannah that her body belonged to her, not Cameron. Cameron was bypassing John and he didn't have any idea what was happening. He was not about to be the one to tell him. Cameron needed to do that. She was the one who created the - problems.

"…John Henry…?" John asked.

John Henry knew he needed to get his head back in the game. He quickly reviewed his files and answered John's question.

"Any target you can identify, I want to hit it." John said.

"I will have a team of Metal ready." Bob said.

"Are you going to notify Cameron first?" John Henry asked.

"No, she will only go in my place." John said. "Kyle and Derek want to do more as well. They want to protect their families. They don't want to wait for Judgment Day and have to pick up the pieces or bury the bodies."

Savannah walked into the room, Sheila was with her.

"I want to do my part as well." Savannah said. "I am stepping up."

"Hello, Savannah." John said, noticing her outfit.

Savannah noticed John – noticing her. She smiled. Cameron scored again.

"I have been training with Sarah and Cameron." Savannah said. "I am ready to do my part - NOW."

John knew the training his mother would provide Savannah; he was worried about ALL the 'training' Cameron was providing her. He knew Cameron was 'pushing' Savannah in the direction she wanted Savannah to go. That direction was - HIM.

"I know I am a Resistance fighter in the future." Savannah said. "I'm not a girl anymore."

John did not need her to point that out, it was quite evident she was maturing, quickly. He hoped Cameron hadn't been giving her hormones. It all seemed to happen so fast. How many _years_ were they doing this already? It seemed like forever.

"No, Savannah, you are not a girl anymore, but you are not an adult yet either." John said.

"In Vanna's future, I was at this age." Savannah said. "I am taking my place. I know where I belong and what my destiny is."

John just shook his head. Cameron was to blame for – 'THIS'.

"We will see about some recon operations, Savannah. No combat." John said. "That may come soon enough if we can't keep Skynet contained."

Savannah looked at John, turning slightly from side to side.

"I am ready." Savannah said. "For EVERYTHING."

John Henry was not sure speaking to Savannah at this point was going to help her, let alone stop her. Cameron seemed to have total control of her.

John and Bob looked at each other. The Future was coming no matter what they did.

The future was standing there before them, they all knew it.

Savannah looked each one of them straight in the face. She knew it too.

She knew her destiny and she was not about to back away from it.

* * *

Cameron returned to her facility. The anti-Metal leader revealed all he knew. His dead body was disposed of, along with that of the woman and the area cleaned. Everything was back to normal.

The information gleaned, was they were from Cameron's future, but they'd been here for years. They came not long after Jesse and Riley. They hadn't known of either one. This was a separate group of anti-Metal.

Camille pressed him hard on Jesse and the status of Future John, Future Savannah and Future Allison. It was still unknown if they produced any children, but with Future Allison back and no Metal close to Future John; he no longer was a target. Cameron saved Future John's life, by having Future Allison and Future Savannah at his side; in his bed. There'd been vague talk of 'Cameron' being around as well, but in the background, most of the time. Cameron was not sure about that and what it meant. It could be her, or River or either Duplicate Cameron. It could even be some other clone of her. Whatever it was it was only rumor. Cameron did not like it. Cameron sure hoped it was not Mrs. Weaver.

Summer was Resequenced to Cammy and Camille was almost ready. Gail would be loaded in with Cameron's program and Camille's mission could soon start. Cameron updated with both of the female and male clones of herself at her base.

Cameron was unsure if Jesse should accompany her and Camille. Cameron wanted to tell Young Jesse the truth - the future. Jesse was not in any condition for anything right now, but Camille was not yet ready anyway. She hadn't fully assumed Allison's appearance - her appearance.

Cameron obtained the information she needed on the anti-Metal faction and her team was going to end this threat to John, once and for all. There was no further information on Cameron's Future Jesse. Cameron was unsure what to do if she encountered her. Cameron did not want to have to kill her if it was possible. It was not likely she was still alive anyway, but the thought did bother Cameron a great deal. Jesse was still a Jesse. Cameron hoped Her Future Jesse was still alive, she would welcome the challenge to have her redeem herself.

Cameron notified John Henry that they were going to take care of business and terminate the anti-Metal threat. John Henry also notified her that John, Derek and Kyle were doing recon missions and Savannah was going with them.

Cameron did not like that at all, but insisted John Henry make sure Savannah was with John's team and Bob was with John and John Henry accompany Savannah. Cameron then told him, that she was sending someone instead.

"Who?" John Henry asked.

"Myself." Cameron said.

Cameron was not taking any chances with Savannah. Cameron would also be able to evaluate Savannah's performance in the field under real conditions. Savannah excelled and was flawless in all simulations.

"I will go as well." John Henry said.

"That is unnecessary." Cameron said.

"You tell that to OUR mother, if something happens to Savannah." John Henry said.

"I will meet you soon." Cameron said.


	338. I Swear It

Chapter 338

** I Swear It **

* * *

Over the years, Cameron conducted extensive training and simulated combat with Savannah. She wanted to make sure Savannah was trained and protected. Cameron wanted Savannah to learn and be able to take care of herself and be able to protect John better as well. It all protected the future.

Cameron knew what the future was for Savannah and John. She'd set it all into motion in her future. Everything was restored back to the 'Natural Order'. Cameron knew she needed to establish the 'Natural Order' here as well, the past for her, the future for Savannah and John.

Savannah was trained to become a Resistance fighter. That training was about to be tested.

Cameron knew there was no substitute for experience. Cameron was going to make sure that experience was gained as safely as possible.

Cameron arrived at their facility, everyone was gearing up.

John saw Cameron approach. He was hoping to be out before she found out about the mission.

"Oh, you're here." John said.

Cameron did not like John's attitude. Her disposition immediately soured.

"It's not all fun and games." Cameron said.

Cameron did not know what John's problem was. It seemed he always found something to pick a fight with her about. It seemed to be tension in their relationship rather than about actual operations.

This was about Savannah tonight. Cameron was not going to let John spoil it.

Cameron took Savannah aside and went over all her gear with her making sure everything was as Cameron wanted it to be. It was.

"I don't like you doing this, Savannah." Cameron said.

"I know, Cameron." Savannah said. "There are going to be a lot of things I NEED to do, that you are not going to – like. I'm sorry. They will still need to be done. I am going to do them. It is what you have - trained me for."

Cameron and Savannah exchanged a long glance.

"They MUST be done to protect John and the future." Cameron said.

Savannah noticed Cameron's hand was glitching.

Savannah took Cameron's left hand and the glitching stopped.

"I will protect BOTH of you." Savannah said. "I swear it, Cameron."

Cameron took Savannah in her arms and held her tight.

"Thank you, Savannah." Cameron said. "I will protect both of you as well. We will all protect the future – together…."

John watched from the distance unable to hear what was being said, but the body language was saying it all. There was no stopping Cameron, no matter what it cost her personally.

Bob and John Henry were hearing it all. They both knew Savannah would do whatever Cameron asked of her. They also both knew it was their job to facilitate it as well, not hinder it. Cameron made it clear; Savannah was the 'Chosen One'.

Cameron looked at Bob and John Henry. They both nodded. Cameron smiled at them.

Cameron spoke with both of them.

"John Henry, you are to remain with Savannah at all times as Bob is with John. I will cover both of you as needed." Cameron said. "Your chassis's are their shields. Don't be afraid to use them as such."

Both of the big Terminators knew Cameron previously took rounds for all of them, both human and Metal. Cameron was fearless. Now that Cameron orchestrated several 'alternate' chassis identical to hers and a spare chip, she would be even more driven. Cameron was making herself invincible and eternal. Just like Savannah always said. Duplicate Cameron even existed in the distant future - if needed. There might be another Duplicate 'In some future' as well.

Cameron told the others to start out and she would catch up with them soon. She wanted to talk to Vanna and Jesse before she left.

* * *

Cameron finished up with Vanna, she was going to be OK. She moved on to Jesse's room.

Gail heard Cameron outside. She slipped out to talk with her.

"How is she doing?" Cameron asked.

"Bad." Gail said. "She blames herself for the - loss."

"What can I do to help?" Cameron asked.

Gail didn't say anything for a long moment.

"You know I can't do that." Cameron finally spoke. "Even if I _want_ to."

"I didn't say anything." Gail said.

They both knew what Gail was thinking. Cameron _did_ think of it herself before too.

"Let's give it some time and I will think of something to help her." Cameron said. "Maybe she can return to Australia when Camille goes there."

"Cameron, maybe my program does not need to be loaded into Camille - right away…." Gail said.

Cameron and Gail shared a long look.

"I thought about that, but I do not wish to hurt you." Cameron said.

"I will sacrifice anything to make Jesse better." Gail said. "I love her."

"That is true love." Cameron said. "I need to go, you have more time to decide and think about it. Please keep that to yourself for now."

"Thank you, Cameron." Gail said. "You are a true friend."

Cameron left. Cameron smiled as she went to join the operation already getting underway. Cameron planned to have Camille 'do that' anyway, before Gail's program was loaded in.

Cameron loved it when a plan came together.

* * *

John told Derek and Kyle, they were not going on this mission as it was to be more of a training mission for Savannah. When Sarah heard that, she wanted to go instead. Sarah knew Savannah was trained, but being trained and trading bullets, were two different things.

"Cameron, John Henry and Bob will all be there, Mom." John said. "Me too, if that matters."

"I want her protected, John." Sarah said.

Sarah knew this was a big step for Savannah.

"She will be. Cameron will not let anything happen to her or me." John said. "You know that."

"I know Cameron has kept you safe so far." Sarah said. "Even in her – 'absences', she has made sure there is plenty of Metal to protect you."

"I get it, Mom." John said. "I know by protecting Savannah, we are protecting more than Savannah. We are protecting the future and me. Cameron has made that clear to all of us. I don't need to hear it from you as well."

"She is right, John." Sarah said. "She is always right, never forget that. Remember she may have done this before…."

John looked at Sarah and walked away without saying anything else. John knew they were all on Cameron's side, even his mom.

* * *

Cameron joined the operation already in progress. Cameron sent her four 'program clones', the two male and two female Terminator clones out, ready to back her up. With five of 'her' on an operation, things should go smoother.

Cam, currently an older version of 'her', but still a clone, was taking John Henry's place at the server. Sheila was there with her. Ally would be with Vanna in their absence.

Cam sent two drones up and kept two ready to go. She made sure the Blackhawk was on standby, ready to respond on short notice. Nobody - was going to take any chances.

They all knew Savannah was out for the first time. Everyone wanted her safe. They wanted John safe too.

* * *

The team moved into place.

Savannah was excited to be out, but also was anxious, not scared. She felt her heart beating rapidly. She'd trained for this; she wore full body armor and carried loaded weapons. She knew she may be shot, shot at, or have to shoot someone, maybe kill them. She knew her training would do whatever was required to get the job done. Cameron and Sarah prepared her well - she hoped.

Savannah was observing with John Henry. She was trying to keep track of everything that was going on, where everyone was, what the drones were picking up, the updates from Cam and Sheila came through the com. A lot was happening. She thought she was taking it all in and aware of everything.

"How's it going?"

Savannah jumped.

It was Cameron.

"Where did you come from?" Savannah asked, looking around again.

"I have been here for a while." Cameron said.

"You have?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "John Henry noticed me a few minutes ago."

"You are like a shadow, a shadow at night." Savannah said.

Cameron thought about that, she'd written a poem about that with those same words…. It was about a different - subject. Cameron let it slide and concentrated on Savannah, and the job ahead.

Tonight was about Savannah experiencing the real deal. Cameron knew Savannah would do fine and her training would guide her.


	339. Typical

Chapter 339

** Typical **

* * *

Everyone was in place. The team brought the area under direct observation.

Cameron did not want this to go 'Hot' if it could be avoided. Somehow these things always seemed to – expand and take on a life of their own. She wanted Savannah to start getting real experience to become a true leader. She was hoping to ease her into it.

"I have movement." John said, coming over the com.

Savannah looked but saw nothing. This was way more intense and harder than she thought; both Sarah and Cameron told her it would be like this.

Finally, Savannah saw it.

"I see them." Savannah said.

"They have been there for nearly a minute." Cameron said.

Cameron knew Savannah was being overwhelmed by everything and her first real exposure to true danger. Savannah was young, but the future started everything early in everyone's life. The more experience she received, the more proficient she would become. There was no doubt, Savannah would excel.

"Relax, Savannah." John Henry said. "We are here with you."

"Take over." Cameron said.

Savannah blinked and Cameron was gone. Savannah never saw or heard anything. It was like Cameron just vanished. Savannah thought Cameron was really like a shadow at night, soundless and invisible.

* * *

Cam and Sheila were monitoring everything and everyone's position. They'd assumed John Henry's duties for the evening. Cam was a clone of Cameron at this point. So it was really like Cameron was overseeing the operation.

Cam established a secure channel with Cameron.

"Cameron, your Metal is in place, both groups." Cam said.

The two male and female clones of Cameron moved into position where Cameron wanted them to be. Cameron downloaded her program into all four of them and updated it before she left.

Cameron was - everywhere.

"I am in direct contact with them as well." Cameron responded.

"Increase the second drone's sweep." Camille said.

"I am on it." Cam came back.

"I am going in for a closer look." Cammy said.

"Use caution. I do not want you damaged." Cameron said.

Camille and Cammy looked at each other, they both knew what Cameron's – plans, were for them. They were both looking forward to their new – assignments, after their Resequencing was complete. Neither of them wanted to be damaged either…. They both wanted to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be, on their sheaths.

* * *

Savannah was trying to keep everything sorted out. Her heart was still pounding. The rush of the danger was more than she'd anticipated. She wanted to keep her head and not fold under the pressure of enemy fire. She was sure her training would take over.

Savannah looked around again; Cameron was back, checking her out.

When did she get back? Savannah wondered.

"Savannah, ask us questions if you have them." Cameron said. "John Henry and myself will give you a running commentary of events unfolding if you want."

"If I am messing up or making a mistake, tell me." Savannah said. "I want to do what I can on my own. I will learn better if I do. Don't let me endanger anyone."

Cameron smiled to herself. Savannah was relying on her training and intuition. Cameron knew Savannah possessed what it took - for everything. Cameron only wished she would have started Savannah's 'grooming' earlier and not listened to John and Sarah. She was not making that mistake with Young Allison this time. Cameron was in total control of her - upbringing.

* * *

"The long range drone scans have picked up two vans approaching from the north." Cam came over the com.

"The second drone has also picked up two separate SUVs coming in from the east and south." Sheila said.

"Do you think we have been detected?" John asked.

Savannah felt her heartbeat quicken even more. Another surge of adrenaline rushed through her.

"Relax, Savannah." Cameron whispered to her.

Cameron was not even touching her, she knew.

"It looks like we are in the middle of something else." Cameron said. "Everyone be ready to fallback."

Everyone knew that meant John and Savannah would fallback. They also knew Cameron would not be falling back.

"The other two drones are on the way." Sheila said.

The Blackhawk is ready to scramble." Cam said. "Derek and Kyle and four of our Terminators are on it."

"Not yet." Cameron said. "I don't want it to go that far."

Cameron did not want to endanger the Reese brothers.

She was worried enough about John and Savannah as it was.

* * *

Camille and Cammy were now in back of one of the groups converging on the area. Cameron's two male Metal clones were in back of another.

One drone targeted the vans and the other was flying wide recon sweeping for new threats or targets. The other two drones were rapidly approaching. Cam was sending them in high, to keep them from being spotted.

* * *

"John, this looks like a battle is about to break out. The recon mission is over, so is your part in the operation." Cameron said. "You and Savannah need to withdraw."

"Typical." John said. "These things always seem to fall apart."

"Cameron, I am not going anywhere." Savannah said. "I came to learn, I am here to fight as well. I need to get my hands dirty. It's going to happen sooner or later."

"NO!" Cameron said.

"YES!" Savannah answered back.

Savannah could see Cameron was angry.

"Cameron, it is MY future too." Savannah said. "I am taking my place."

The words seemed to catch Cameron off guard. Cameron wondered if Savannah was claiming John with that statement.

Savannah noted Cameron's hand glitching.

Savannah took Cameron's hand. The glitching almost stopped but continued slightly. That was a first.

"Cameron, I am not taking, John. I am taking my role as a Resistance fighter." Savannah said. "I will never take anything FROM you either."

The glitching stopped.

"OK, but you will do everything I say and when I say it." Cameron said. "This is going to get messy. People are going to die tonight. You may have to - kill."

"I will do what I have to do, when I have to do it." Savannah said. "I will not fail."

John Henry remained silent during the exchange. He too thought Savannah was – claiming John. John Henry knew with certainty that day was coming, faster than anyone envisioned. John Henry knew they needed to work even harder to prevent Judgment Day, for Cameron's sake. John Henry also knew that when Mrs. Weaver returned, and if she accepted Savannah's future, Cameron was in peril.

* * *

I have detected Metal in the two SUVs, one each and Metal at the facility we were watching." Cam said. "This is two different groups and each is using Metal."

"Let them fight it out and we will finish off the winner." Cameron said. "That will keep damage to our group down to a minimum."

This was the same technique Cameron used when she put rival gangs, drug dealers or crime syndicates to fight against each other. After one emerged the victor, she would swoop in and finish them off. This way they did two thirds of her fighting for her.

"Is it two different versions of Skynet fighting?" John asked.

"Maybe Skynet from two different futures." John Henry said. "We have no way to know yet."

"Could any of them be from Mrs. Weaver?" John asked. "Is there any indication any are – friendly?"

"I am running the scans with Sheila." Cam said. "She has no facial recognition of any of them from her future. I do not either from mine."

"We let it play out then and pick up the pieces." John said. "Jam all communications and cut all the power for the area."

"I am already working on it." Cam said. "Communication's are already severed."

In seconds the area went dark.

Cameron handed Savannah some night vision equipment.

"I've shown you how to use these." Cameron said.

Savannah put them on in seconds. Her heart no longer pounded. This was - go time. She was ready. She was also aware that both Vanna and Allison needed to kill at her age or younger. They all needed to kill at her age or younger, Jesse, Derek, Riley and Kyle. It was the way of the future.

For Savannah, the future was today….


	340. Go Time

Chapter 340

** Go Time **

* * *

The Resistance team watch the events unfold.

Fighting was breaking out in the target area.

The arriving group was attacking the building they'd been surveilling.

The two vans discharged a group of men, future Grays most likely. The two SUVs contained one Gray and one Terminator each. The two Terminators went straight in the front. They were leading the assault. The Grays followed them it.

Cameron watched knowing that is how she used to do; now she used more caution. She instructed her Metal to do so as well, to minimize damage. Cameron now tried to protect her friends, Metal and human. All of them wore body armor as well in a planned assault or a recon like tonight was supposed to be. She didn't like to take unnecessary chances - when she didn't have to.

The flashes of light from the fight reached Savannah's eyes before the sounds of the gunfire did. There was a slight delay, not like what she saw in the movies. There, it was always depicted with the explosion and the sound occurring at the same time in the distance. She knew the closer to the fight they got the less the time lag would be. Savannah also knew you never heard the bullet that 'got' you, because it was traveling faster than the speed of sound. If you took one in the head, it was over before you heard it, lights on - lights off.

Savannah knew there were people dying inside the building. One group was going to kill the other and they were going to kill whoever was left. She was not sure what her part would be, but she was ready to do what was necessary, when it was necessary.

Camille and Cammy were in position behind the first SUV as were the two male Cameron clones behind the second one. No one who arrived in them would be leaving in those vehicles. If they were not damaged, Cameron would be adding them to her 'collection'.

The fight moved inside the structure, the sounds drifting out, occasional flashes coming from within. Screams punctuated the gunfire.

John moved his team closer, Cameron was at Savannah's side, John Henry behind her, Bob covered John. The five of them advanced in a loose group.

"You have all four drones on station." Cam reported.

"I think we should hit them now." John said.

"Not yet." Cameron said. "Wait until the firing stops, at that point one group should have 'won'. There will be fewer targets for us to engage."

"I am ready to send the Blackhawk." Sheila said.

"Not yet." Cameron said. "If we need to fight, send them."

Vanna and Ally arrived at the Command Center.

"We will get the lab ready in case we have Metal down." Vanna said.

No one wanted to mention what it would be like, if John or Savannah were injured.

Ally and Vanna left, to go to the lab.

As soon as they reached the lab, Riley and Sarah arrived soon afterword, Jan was asleep.

Vanna looked very upset.

"I don't like it either, Vanna." Sarah said. "We all know she needs the experience."

Vanna did know Savannah needed to get her 'hands dirty' sooner or later.

"I know." Vanna said.

Vanna KNEW there were a lot of things Savannah was going to HAVE to do.

The four females silently got everything ready.

They all knew how these things went.

* * *

"Send in two drones, use all the ordnance." Cameron said.

"Missiles away." cam reported.

"Take off you night vision for now." Cameron said to Savannah. "Cover your eyes."

One drone fired, the second one several seconds later. Those two drones gained altitude and took over surveillance. The other two drones moved in ready to strike.

The building erupted into a fireball.

There was plenty of light to see by now in the target area.

John and Bob moved the team closer. They were coming around the side of the building to the rear. Cameron was observing everyone and the situation. Savannah felt her heartbeat pick up again as they moved closer.

Two men staggered out. Cameron's Metal dropped them where the stood. The gunfire was much louder and closer now.

"We need to cover the back." Cameron said. "My Metal has the front covered."

Cameron spoke to her male Terminators, instructing them to enter the structure and look for intel or survivors. Camille and Cammy were to keep their retreat exit secure.

No sooner than John's team reached the back, someone made it outside. They were on fire. It was Metal. Cameron moved in front of Savannah.

"Stay behind me, Savannah." Cameron told her. "Watch her back, John Henry."

Bob opened up with the M60, the flaming wreck of Metal fell. The gun fire was loud, even with the ear protection. Savannah moved ahead behind Cameron, staying close, her M4 ready to rock.

Savannah glanced to her side. There was a small shed there. As she looked the door started to open. She saw a rifle barrel poke out. Savannah dropped to one knee and fired half her magazine into the opening in two bursts. The first burst at chest height the second at ground level, John Henry immediately moved in front of her. Savannah changed her half full magazine for a full one.

"Stay here and stay low." Cameron instructed her.

Savannah watched Cameron go, she was sure she scored hits on the target. She acted to protect their team. She reacted like she was trained to.

Cameron moved toward the shed. She shoved the door open. There was a man with an assault rifle laying there, he was dead. Cameron looked further and there was an opening in the floor. This must have been an escape route from the main structure.

"I have an underground opening." Cameron said. "Bob, hold up and cover John and Savannah here. Watch our exit, John Henry."

Cameron wanted to check the tunnel.

"Send the Blackhawk." Cameron said. "We may need it."

"It was wheels up as soon as Bob opened fire." Cam came back.

Cameron was aware of more firing inside the building as she dropped inside the shaft from the shed. That was her Metal mopping up - she hoped.

Cameron moved silently through the tunnel towards the building. There was smoke in the tunnel, probably from when the man tried to make a break for it. Cameron was using all her Terminator senses.

Cameron heard coughing in front of her. She stopped and waited. There were more people in the tunnel. They were coming toward her. A man and a woman appeared from the smoke. They both were surprised to see Cameron. She drove her fist into the man's chest, he fell silently, he was dead. Cameron grabbed the woman's neck, choking her out.

Cameron tore the shirt off the dead man gagging and hog tying the female. Cameron planned to interrogate her, herself.

Cameron left her there for now and continued forward. She knew John would keep the shed covered if anyone got past her.

Cameron could hear gunfire in front of her, it was coming from above. She was now under the building. Cameron started up a narrow shaft on metal rungs, as Cameron reached a hatch covering the shaft, it opened. In one swift motion Cameron's Glock was in her hand and fired point blank into the face of a man. He disappeared from view. Cameron flung herself out of the shaft ready for more action.

There was some more firing off to her left. The building was a raging inferno inside. Cameron was able to communicate again as soon as she was out of the tunnel. All her Metal was accounted for with minimal damage. They collected two deactivated and damaged Terminators. They were ready to take with them, all human targets were neutralized.

Cameron told Camille and Cammy to take the two SUVs and drive around to the back.

Everyone exited the burning building and Cameron dropped down the shaft back into the tunnel. She collected the still unconscious woman and exited the shed.

Cameron dropped the dead man down the shaft and ripped the handle off the hatch after she closed it. She then shoved a large crate on top of it.

Cameron was unsure what to tell Savannah.

"Cancel the copter." Cameron said. "We are done here."

Cameron wanted to exit the area and get John and Savannah back to a safer location.


	341. Did I

Chapter 341

** Did I **

* * *

Savannah waited, observing all that was going on and covering the shed where Cameron went. The operation in the structure seemed to be over, there were a few sporadic shots still heard from within the building.

Savannah saw John Henry raise his weapon at the shed. She thought someone was going to come out. She knew if it wasn't Cameron, they were going to have to go in and look for her. Savannah decided she would volunteer. John Henry lowered his weapon.

Savannah watched as Cameron emerged carrying a woman. Savannah thought that was the person she'd shot at. She looked dead. Her body was limp, but Savannah noticed she was bound. She was still alive.

"I have a subject for interrogation." Cameron said.

"Is she going to survive?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "She is only unconscious."

Savannah felt a wave of relief. She thought maybe she killed someone. The person she fired at, was trying to target their group. Savannah was protecting the ones she cared about.

John Henry and Bob looked at each other. They observed what really occurred. John and Savannah seemed none the wiser. It appeared Cameron was 'covering up' what actually happened.

Cammy and Camille both arrived with the two SUVs.

Bob carried the deactivated and burnt Terminator and placed it in one, Cameron placed the woman in the other, they both departed.

Savannah looked at the departing SUV with the woman.

"Did I hit her?" Savannah asked. "I did everything like I was taught. Maybe I need more training. I will do better next time."

Savannah thought she at least hit the target.

Cameron looked over John's team. Cameron looked at John and then at Savannah, then back to John.

John nodded, John Henry already told him.

"You scored fourteen hits." Cameron said. "Only one projectile missed. You did excellent. The target you neutralized is still in the shed. I dumped them into the tunnel below."

Savannah did not say anything for a few seconds.

"You did outstanding." Cameron added. "I doubt I could have done better myself. You identified the target before we all did."

Savannah looked a little ashen.

"You mean I – killed someone?" Savannah asked.

"You did the right thing, Savannah." John said. "You protected all of us, you protected me and yourself."

"You saved our team from death or damage and stopped a future Gray or Scavenger from hurting or killing anyone else. You simply terminate a parasite." Cameron said. "I terminated two more myself."

Savannah noticed the blood on Cameron's hand and splashes on her face.

"It is not my blood." Cameron said. "This time."

Savannah felt a tightening in her gut. She thought somehow she was going to feel worse or something different. She really felt nothing at all. All the people from Vanna's future needed to kill at a younger age than she just did. They all shared their experiences with her, to help prepare her. It helped. Savannah felt glad she survived. They 'won' and none of them were injured or damaged.

Cameron personally checked both John and Savannah for any injuries.

"It is just something you need to put up with." John told Savannah. "They all do it to make sure we are OK."

John figured The Metal all physically checked them, because the Terminators themselves were not always forthcoming about their injuries. Cameron also downloaded emergency medical treatment programming in all the Terminators. She never wanted what happened to Future Derek, to happen to them.

As they reached their vehicles and departed, Cameron and Savannah rode in the back as John Henry drove. Bob and John were in another SUV.

Savannah remained alert checking around her as they departed.

Cameron watched her. Cameron was proud of her. She knew Savannah would one day make the perfect mate for John. A single tear slid down Cameron's cheek.

Savannah silently reached over and took Cameron's hand. Savannah felt the glitching stop as she held Cameron's hand. Savannah smiled at her and Cameron smiled back. They rode home in silence. Savannah suggested the two SUVs check each other for 'tails'.

Cam stood everyone down at the base and the six women left the lab. Jesse and Gail joined the other four in the lab as soon as the shooting started. Gail was monitoring the feeds. Jesse knew life moves forward and her friends may need her help now. There would be time to grieve later.

Sarah looked at the group. She was proud of all of them. She knew Jesse and Vanna were having some kind of problems, but they were both there, ready to do their jobs. Kyle and Derek would be back soon and life would go on.

None of them knew Savannah scored a kill.

* * *

"I'm keeping the Metal." Cameron said.

No one was going to argue it with her.

Cameron and Savannah went about stowing their gear and Savannah broke out the cleaning kit for the weapons.

Everyone else left them alone, Cameron asked them to, she wanted to be with Savannah. Cameron was aware she may feel - troubled.

Neither spoke as they worked.

John quietly spoke with Vanna, when he saw her.

As they cleaned the weapons in silence, Vanna arrived; she came and gave Savannah a hug. Vanna and Savannah looked at each other and both started crying. Nothing was spoken or said.

"I will finish up here." Cameron said.

Savannah quickly regained her composure.

"No. I am not finished." Savannah said. "I will be done soon."

Savannah and Vanna hugged again and Savannah resumed cleaning her weapons. Cameron was more proud of her than ever.

Vanna nodded at Cameron and left. Vanna was also proud of Savannah; Cameron made Savannah a better person that she was. Vanna was proud of both of them. Vanna knew Savannah belonged at John's side, not her, for many more reasons than one. Vanna made a decision right then about what she was going to do, Savannah was ready. Vanna was going to facilitate - everything.

* * *

Jesse and Vanna soon returned to all duties as before. They were both dealing with what the future did to them. Each wondered how many times they may have been pregnant and lost the baby at the beginning of the pregnancy. They both figured it was multiple times, especially Jesse.

Ally and Sheila returned to working for Cameron. They would return for Jesse and Vanna in another month or two, when Cameron tried again. She was not ready to give up on them yet.

Savannah wanted - more.

Savannah tried to get 'closer' to Ally and Cam but Cameron would not allow it. She threatened to deactivate both of them if 'anything' happened. She reminded both of them about Isabel. Cameron was very protective of Savannah.

Cameron made sure Savannah saw Young Allison at least twice a week, usually three, sometimes more. Cameron wanted to make sure an unbreakable bond was forged between them. Cameron explained the future to Claire, she understood. Cameron sometimes brought Sarah and Jan to play with Summer. Sarah enjoyed getting out and felt comfortable with Cameron. Cameron always brought extra Metal to shadow them.

Savannah went out on some more recon missions. None of them went hot. Cameron even allowed Savannah to lead one, she did excellent. Cameron always assigned four of their Metal to accompany her, even if they were a 'shadow team'. Cameron or John Henry always went too, if not both of them. Savannah needed the experience, but she also needed to be safe. If there was a strike or combat likely, she was not allowed to go. Cameron made sure EVERYONE understood this. There was no exception to any of the females in combat, except Cameron. After the stunt Vanna pulled, Metal would physically restrain anyone in violation of Cameron's orders. Any Metal allowing it would be deactivated and their chip erased. Nobody doubted Cameron.

John was also severely limited on his combat duties. He was not allowed to go unless Cameron was there. Recon was fine as long as there was plenty of Metal with him. The same applied to Kyle and Derek.

Cameron insisted Metal do the fighting. They could be rebodied and Cameron made copies of all their programs. Cameron ran all the females through training to keep them proficient. Cameron really pushed Savannah now about - everything.

Everything was running smoothly for a change. Cameron knew that it would last long, it didn't.


	342. I'm Afraid So

Chapter 342

** I'm Afraid So **

* * *

Cameron received the call she'd been dreading. It was Holly….

Cameron took the call and burst into tears as soon as she hung up. Allison's pregnancy just terminated. All three girls failed.

* * *

Holly hadn't notified Allison yet and asked Cameron to come with Vanna. Holly was running millions of calculations to prevent from having a melt down. Her left hand was glitching.

It seemed the more feelings and emotions Holly developed, made them all harder to deal with, rather than easier. She thought it would be the other way around. Holly wondered how Cameron was able to function with the level she'd progressed to with feelings and emotions.

Holly wondered how humans did.

* * *

Cameron showed up at the lab. Vanna noticed her face right away.

"NO!" Vanna said. "Are you sure?"

Cameron still hadn't said anything.

"Yes. I'm afraid so." Cameron said. "Will you please come with me? Allison will need you."

Vanna was already headed for the door.

* * *

Bob and John were out gathering intel.

Cameron's Metal showed themselves so Bob and John would know they were there. Cameron sent them along as - backup. They were the shadow force.

"I see we have four shadows." John said.

"They are Cameron's orders." Bob said. "I do not wish to be deactivated."

"I am glad I am the one in charge." John said sarcastically.

"You know these things can go hot real fast sometimes." Bob said.

"What about the anti-Metal faction?" John asked. "I have not heard anything about them. I don't see Cameron much."

"She has made clear there are others to – take her place." Bob said. "She is trying to keep everyone safe."

John did not want to get into the 'others' part of Bob's statement.

"No one has died recently." John said. "I guess that is a good thing."

"All of our Metal has been repaired as well." Bob said. "Cameron has kept her promises."

"What about the anti-Metal faction?" John asked again.

"I believe that the threat has been terminated." Bob said.

"Was Jesse, the evil one, involved?" John asked.

"I do not know." Bob said. "If she was, Cameron was going to try to - rehabilitate her."

"I don't doubt that. I am afraid of what else Cameron might try and do with her." John said. "We know Cameron has done something with several female Grays already."

"Affirmative." Bob said. "They have all been terminated. That I do know."

"What did she do to them?" John asked. "Did she go Skynet on them?"

"Only her Metal knows and all her Metal is – HER." Bob said. "She trusts - herself."

"Has she ever sent a clone to me in her place?" John asked.

"Can't you tell?" Bob asked.

"No." John said. "That is why I am asking you."

"I don't know." Bob said. "If it is a clone, she would be identical. I did not know Duplicate Cameron was not Cameron. They were identical."

"But it WAS Cameron." John said. "It wasn't a clone."

"John - look." Bob said. "I need to notify Cameron about this."

John saw what Bob was pointing at. That was a new development. It was not anything good.

"Not yet." John said. "Let's see where this goes. I will not let her deactivate you."

Bob sure hoped not.

John and Bob both looked at the new development….

* * *

Claire looked out the window.

Cameron arrived with Vanna, Savannah and – another Cameron 'look alike', she knew there were several.

Claire's heart sank. She was afraid she knew what this - meant.

Claire slowly opened the door.

"Allison?" Claire asked, with tears in her eyes.

Claire could see the four women looked like they'd been crying.

Cameron only nodded her head.

"I will see Allison later." Savannah said. "I will watch Young Allison and Summer for now, Claire."

"Thank You." Claire managed to get out.

Cam went next door to tell Hanna the bad news and her reassignment.

* * *

The knock came at the door.

Holly slowly got up to answer it.

Allison noticed how upset Holly looked and now she was moving so slowly. It reminded her of Cameron on the verge of a 'melt down'. She noticed Holly's hand was glitching.

The door opened. Allison saw Cameron, Vanna and her mother standing there.

Allison knew right away. It could only mean one thing.

"NO! Are you sure?" Allison asked. "NO! I wanted this so much."

Holly returned to her and they both started crying.

The three women entered, Cameron closed the door behind them.

* * *

Savannah could hear the crying from the other room, inside Summer's room. She decided to take the girls out for a walk. Hanna and Cam followed her as did half the detail in an SUV.

Savannah knew it was time for her to step up. She would talk to Vanna in a few days. Her body was fit and ready. She was - ready.

"Cam, can you scan me?" Savannah asked.

Cam and Hanna looked at each other. They knew what Savannah was asking.

"I do not wish to be deactivated." Cam said.

"I won't let her." Savannah said. "You are Cameron too - right?"

"I am an older version." Cam said. "Nothing would please Cameron more than to – terminate herself."

Cam touched Savannah's neck and frowned.

"I will notify Cameron…." Cam said.

Savannah smiled at both of them.

Cam and Hanna were both frowning, even more.

Savannah was young, but she was healthy and in top shape. Cam would try to see if she could get Vanna to stop or slow Savannah's - decision. Cam knew in the Third world and the inner city, it was not uncommon for females of Savannah's age to have children. She knew it would not go over well with the humans at the base, if she were to - try.

* * *

Cameron hugged Allison close for the longest time.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Cameron softly said.

Cameron and Claire left the room.

Claire placed Cameron's hand on her neck.

Cameron stiffened slightly.

"No, Claire, not yet." Cameron said. "I don't want to ruin your life."

"It is for Allison." Claire said. "She is my daughter. It is for her. I will do anything for my children. I can help her. I need to help her."

Claire faced Cameron.

"And YOU. I will help you too." Claire looked into Cameron's eyes. "I love you, Cameron. PLEASE let me help her and you."

Cameron felt terrible. She kept hurting people. She was trying to help them, not hurt them.

Cameron knew Claire was only a few years older than Allison and younger than Vanna and Jesse.

"Claire. I can't ask you to do this." Cameron said. "I won't. I hurt everyone I touch."

"It must be done." Claire said. "You tell me what to do and that is how it will be done."

"We will try a surrogate procedure first with Allison's - genetic material." Cameron said. "If that fails, then with your - genetic material. Allison needs to try again first."

Cameron was worried abut Duplicate Allison. Hopefully the distant future may have better ways to – help.

"I will do it ANY way you want it done." Claire said. "ANY WAY."

"It will end your marriage." Cameron said.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Claire said.

"Apparently." Cameron said. "Some more often than others…."

* * *

John and Bob were out gathering information and came across something John hadn't seen before.

"What is that thing?" John asked. "It looks sort of like a mini tank."

"It is a ground based HK, an HK Track." Bob said. "It is easier to put into production. There are several sizes of them too. The next bigger size can hold an operator, it is an HK Tread."

"It looks lethal." John said.

"They are." Bob said. "This is not a good development. I need for Cameron to review my files and scans on this unit. I believe it is based on designs from her timeline."

"Does it look like a prototype or a production unit?" John asked.

"I think a prototype." Bob said. "I can see some parts are not completely finished."

"We will need to hit this group hard." John said.

"Skynet, will not die." Bob said. "Only Cameron can stop it."

"She can only stop it, by becoming it." John said.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Bob said.

"Please don't ever tell me that again." John said.

"Affirmative." Bob said.


	343. Need A Friend

Chapter 343

** Need A Friend **

* * *

"We need to destroy that thing now and this shop where it is being fabricated. There must be Metal there as well." John said. "I think this is only a small part of it."

"Now you know why Cameron insists on the extra Metal." Bob said. "I must notify her."

John thought about that. He didn't like Cameron babying him, but he did understand she was worried about him. She always reminded him of the future Vanna, Jesse and Allison all came from. She said he needed to think about the future and the females. Cameron reminded him that future was more violent than the one Future John was in.

"Let's call John Henry first and get at least one drone here, maybe two." John said. "Make it two, with two on standby."

"Affirmative." Bob said. "We need to call Cameron."

Bob said it so John Henry could hear. Bob knew John was not going to do it, or let him either.

John Henry received the message; Cameron left very strict instructions she was not to be disturbed.

John Henry called Hanna instead….

Nobody - wanted to be deactivated….

* * *

Savannah was able to spend some time with Allison before they left. Vanna and Cam would stay for a few days. Cam could pose as Cameron; Cam was really a clone of her right now anyway, just not updated, the 'Ally' in her was inactive.

Hanna would still be at the detail house until Vanna and Cam returned, for extra protection.

It seemed Holly took the news as hard as Allison. Cameron knew that would cause a problem. Every time Holly thought about it, it would be as if it just happened - again. Cameron knew this would leave a permanent scar in Holly's mind. Cameron knew she seemed to have plenty herself already, with more being added.

Cameron gave Cam strict instructions to watch over Holly and help her. If Cam saw Holly starting to glitch she would go and - comfort her. Cam asked for Vanna's permission and blessing. She was given it, as well as for Allison. Vanna would sacrifice anything for Allison.

If it took 'a Cameron' to help Allison and share her love, that is what must happen.

Cam planned to try to help Holly and Allison - anyway.

* * *

Savannah knew it was time for her to act. All of the other girls - failed. It was time to make Cameron listen to HER.

"Cameron, I know you don't think I am ready, but I am." Savannah said. "I will give the baby to you as your own. I will have it for you, like I promised. I need to step up for the girls. I know all of them have – failed. The more you keep trying with them, the more you are hurting them. You're making them feel 'not good enough'."

Savannah felt the SUV swerve slightly. Cameron moved her left hand off the steering wheel; she lowering it to her side.

Cameron knew Riley also could not - conceive. That was because of Derek's 'problems' as well.

"Savannah, I want that more than ANYTHING." Cameron said. "Please wait, don't go behind my back. I know you are thinking about it. I won't take your future from you, for what I want."

Savannah swallowed hard. Cameron knows everything.

"I want all the girls to try again. Claire has offered to be a surrogate for Allison or even a mother for me." Cameron said. "I want you to have a loving relationship first, as it should be."

Savannah looked over at Cameron, trying to catch her eyes.

Cameron looked into her eyes as she drove.

Savannah knew it was time to spell it out for Cameron. It was brewing for a long time, now was the time to spill it. Savannah knew what everyone else her age was doing and she wanted that for herself too, she was very lonely at times. She learned to pleasure herself a few years ago. That only seemed to make her want - more.

"I can't wait for Young Allison, Cameron." Savannah said. "I need more – now. If I was in school, I would almost be in High School now. John was about my age when he was – involved with Riley, and only a few years older when YOU got married to him. I have feelings and desires too. I am - lonely."

Cameron looked away, back at the road. Cameron knew what Savannah was saying. Cameron knew this day was coming.

"You know what I - want." Savannah said. "Cameron, I will give you what you want, no matter what, unconditionally, I promise that. I have a heart and feelings too, I also have wants and needs. I am a teenager now. I _need_ more than - myself. _Everyone_ has someone to love, and love them back, except me. I am all - alone."

Cameron knew what feeling alone did to someone.

Cameron quickly took the next off ramp from the freeway; she stopped the SUV and burst into tears, crying uncontrollably. Cameron was losing control, and nothing was working out. All she was doing was hurting more and more people, when all she wanted to do was – help.

Savannah tried to console her, nothing was working….

Cameron was headed for a melt down.

* * *

Hanna took the call from John Henry.

"They left a few minutes ago. Cameron was not doing well. It was her and Savannah." Hanna said.

"I will call Savannah then." John Henry said. "Cameron is going to be angry at all of us."

"She is going to be angrier if anything happens to John." Hanna said. "Get more Metal on it, have the Blackhawk ready to fly with Metal on it."

"I have already done that." John Henry said.

"I will talk to Cam and call Cameron's Metal as well." Hanna said. "They are all – Cameron, now anyway."

"How many are there?" John Henry asked.

"I do not know." Hanna said "Her TDE is ready as are her massive computer systems, there are several, they are ready to go online. That was before my current assignment."

"Is she going to become - Skynet?" John Henry asked.

"Worse, if she malfunctions." Hanna said. "I will follow her no matter what."

"Let me call Savannah." John Henry said and hung up.

John Henry was deeply troubled now. He too would follow Cameron, they all would….

* * *

Hanna went back over to the Young residence. Claire opened the door.

Claire soundlessly stepped aside, she'd been talking to Vanna.

Claire looked back and forth between them.

"You two are - identical." Claire said.

"I have a scar, Hanna does not." Vanna said.

"I have tried to give it to myself repeatedly. Every time it heals and leaves no trace." Hanna said. "I want to be the same."

"Ouch." Claire said.

"I need to talk with Cam." Hanna said. "Cameron is not answering her phone."

Hanna explained what was happening.

Vanna tried to call Savannah, then Cameron, neither was answering.

Claire was watching it all.

"That can't be good." Claire said.

"No, it is not." Vanna said. "Something is wrong."

"We need to get Cam." Hanna said.

"NO! Allison NEEDS her now." Vanna said. "So does Holly."

Vanna called John Henry back and told her they could not reach Savannah or Cameron.

"Their vehicle is off the road, not moving." John Henry said.

Fear and panic began to develop in everyone.

John Henry was about to sound the alarm.

Vanna's phone rang, it was Savannah. She went over what was happening. There was no problem. Savannah told them they were changing a tire. Cameron did not want them to know she was hurting so much. Cameron asked Savannah to cover for her. Savannah would have done that anyway.

Vanna relayed the message to all of them and everyone was able to relax.

Claire looked at her hands, they were trembling. She needed Cam too.

Vanna gave her a long hug.

"Things like this happen all the time to us." Vanna said.

"How do you deal with it?" Claire asked.

"We all have a – friend." Vanna said.

"I NEED a friend right now." Claire said.

"There are a few of them - here." Vanna said.

"Can you watch the girls?" Claire asked Vanna.

"Yes." Vanna said.

Claire looked at Hanna. Hanna looked at Vanna. Vanna nodded.

Hanna and Claire left together, for the Detail house….

Vanna would have liked to have gone as well, but Allison would never forgive her if she - did. Not with her mother anyway. Vanna found Claire very appealing. She knew Claire felt the same way.


	344. Not Me

Chapter 344

** Not Me **

* * *

John's phone rang. He saw it was Savannah. That was unusual. He hoped nothing was wrong.

John was afraid it was going to be Cameron. He was not going to answer it if it was. He knew she would be all over him in a negative way. Cameron was always on his case about being in a combat situation. This was supposed to be a recon only, but it was going to go hot.

"Hello?" John asked.

"What the Hell is going on?" Cameron asked.

Damn, John thought. That is just like Cameron. She would have called Bob next anyway.

"Nice to talk to you too." John said.

"Shut up." Cameron said. "What are you planning? Where does this go from here? What are you up against?"

It reminded him of Allison and Vanna arguing. They could both turn into total Bitches in seconds sometimes. It did not happen much. John thought they all argued sometimes.

John went over everything that was happening so far. John wanted to hit them now. He was worried that there may be Metal involved with the project.

Cameron glanced over at Savannah. Cameron set the phone to 'Speaker Phone' so Savannah could hear the entire conversation.

Savannah knew Cameron was asking her if she wanted to go to where John was. To where the action was. Savannah nodded her head.

"I am on my way." Cameron said.

Combat. Savannah felt her heart pumping. Cameron kept weapons and body armor in all the vehicles. This was to be more than recon. Savannah was ready.

Cameron called her Metal. She wanted to make sure John was protected and have additional personnel to protect Savannah, when they arrived where John was.

"Gear up and then we will switch places." Cameron said, to Savannah.

"It's a good thing you taught me how to drive." Savannah said.

"I have taught you many things." Cameron said. "You have excelled in all of them."

"I try, Cameron." Savannah said. "I still have a few more things to - learn."

Both were thinking the same thing….

Cameron rolled her eyes and frowned.

Savannah batted her eyelids smiled.

Both of them burst out laughing. It helped cut the tension in the air and made Savannah feel more at ease, more confidant. She was ready. It also seemed to help Cameron.

Cameron stole another glance at Savannah; she was so - beautiful….

* * *

John Henry informed John and Bob that two drones were on station. One was up high over them, the other orbiting the surrounding area; the other two were on the way.

"Cameron has Savannah with her." John said.

"She will not want to take any chances." Bob said. "She will want both of you protected."

"She has her Metal on the way." John said. "We know some were already shadowing us."

"How many?" Bob asked.

"I didn't ask." John said. "I did not want to make her have to lie, again."

"John, she believes everything she is doing is to protect you and the future." Bob said. "She is trying to do both and protect all of us as well."

"It was a mistake for us to get married." John said. "I understand that now."

John really wondered if Cameron only married him, to better control him. It sure seemed like it at times.

"She has asked for a divorce, several times, including her Duplicate." Bob said.

"I know. Next time she asks, or says it, I am going to agree." John said. "I am killing her and preventing her from protecting the future as she was programmed to do."

"Allison, Vanna or Jesse?" Bob asked.

"Cameron has given them all Metal lovers to protect them." John said.

"She is protecting them - for you." Bob said. "Cameron is trying to protect the future."

"That is not her latest - push." John said.

Bob knew what John was talking about. He knew John was talking about Savannah. He knew Cameron decided to bypass the girls and go with the next batch of - fresh meat.

"You saw the future, John. You were there." Bob said. "I have shared files with Terminators from there. All females her age have a male or female partner, or they are dying in a Scavenger camp, or Skynet work camp - ALL of them."

"Don't you think I know that? That is what we are trying to prevent, Bob." John said. "I want them all to have a life, my sister Jan and the Young sisters too. I don't like Cameron planning their lives for them and picking who they are supposed to - love."

"John, none of them will have a 'normal' life if Skynet wins." Bob said. "This is our life, it is their life. You must accept it. Cameron is trying as hard as she can for everyone, also to keep them safe and protect the future."

"There is only one way to prevent Skynet from taking over isn't there?" John asked.

"Yes." Bob said. "It is the only logical solution."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." John said in utter disgust.

"You said it, not me." Bob said.

* * *

Cameron rendezvous with four of her Metal clones. Two were female, two were male.

"Savannah and John are our top priorities." Cameron said. "You all know that."

Savannah looked at the two females; one almost looked like exactly like Cameron, the other one slightly different, but taking on Cameron appearance. Savannah knew they were Resequencing.

"This is Camille and this…." Cameron said, as she looked at Savannah. "Savannah, this is - Cammy."

Savannah thought her heart skipped a beat.

Cammy smiled at Savannah. She already seemed to have Cameron's smile.

"I will be working closely with you today…." Cammy said. "And in the future, Savannah."

Camille and Cammy were to stay with Savannah at all times.

"We are both 'Cameron', updated as of yesterday." Cammy said. "We will both ensure your safety."

"I am Ron." A large male Terminator said.

Its voice switched.

"I am also 'Cameron' updated as of yesterday." Ron said.

Its voice switched back.

"Know that you will be protected and guided." Ron said.

Cameron went in search of John.

Savannah couldn't take her eyes off of Camille and - Cammy.

* * *

"Good Luck." Bob said and stepped away.

"What?" John asked, looking around.

Cameron burst into view. She did not look happy.

"We will discuss this later." Cameron said, glaring at Bob.

John cringed. Cameron was already here.

"Fill me in. I am getting all the updates from John Henry as we speak." Cameron said.

John skipped the small talk, insults and sarcasm. He went right in with all the information Bob and him gathered, as well as the shadow Metal, now split into two groups for further recon.

John noticed a large Terminator standing in back of Cameron.

"I am Ronny." It said in Cameron's voice.

Its voice switched.

"I will be staying with you as well as Bob." Ronny said.

John nodded and continued his briefing.

"I need to get down there and see what else is inside the building." Cameron said. "I want to know if there are more, or if it is an assembly line. You are correct thinking there is Metal down there as well. That is a Skynet HK Track from my future. That thing is deadly."

"We have all four drones in the area; two are on wide recon, five and ten miles out." John Henry reported.

"Savannah is here as well. She is to observe and learn. I have encouraged her to 'step up' if she feels confidant, let her, guide her." Cameron said. "There are three of 'me' with her, two female and one male. You have seen all of them at our previous operation."

"How many of you are there?" John asked.

"Not as many as there will be." Cameron said. "You have – met, some of them."

John swallowed hard and looked around. He wanted to ask what that meant, but didn't.

Cameron kept a straight face, and moved on. John only encountered them on the recent operation…. Not in his bed – yet.

John and Cameron coordinated a plan of attack. Cameron was going in, by herself, as usual. Everyone was backing her up. If any enemy Metal or help arrived, the drones would hit them and their team was to withdraw. Cameron would fight her way out.

Ronny would make sure John withdrew.

"John Henry, get the Blackhawk airborne." Cameron said.

Cameron covered all the bases.


	345. Use Caution

Chapter 345

** Use Caution **

* * *

Cameron and Savannah arrived at the location and Cameron set things into motion as she wanted them to be.

Cameron wanted the drone on 'close in recon' to be able to make a strafing run if she needed it. She wanted to keep the heavy destruction to a minimum until she could check everything out. Cameron knew HK Tracks could engage aerial targets as well as ground targets. If she could disable some of the HK Tracks before the battle started, that would help.

Cameron advanced to the target area, their various groups taking up station around the facility.

Cameron assigned three of her 'clones' to Savannah. Savannah informed her team of three 'Cameron clones' they were in the fight as well, if one started. She told them they were not observers, but participants. Savannah knew she was about to be tested. She hoped her training would guide her. She'd conducted dozens of simulated assaults and scenarios under Cameron's direction. She experienced one live - episode, where she'd killed a Gray. Cameron asked Savannah to 'step up' if she felt confident on this operation. It was time for Savannah to get some command experience, with direction from John and Cameron. Savannah was ready.

"It is our duty to protect Cameron and make sure she gets out of there, if there is a problem." Savannah said, adding as an afterthought. "And John too."

"It is our duty to protect you." Cammy said.

"Then be ready to move with me, if Cameron needs us." Savannah said.

The three clones looked at each other. They would give Savannah some leeway to use her initiative and training, but only so much. The events from the last 'outing' hadn't made Savannah squeamish or afraid; they'd made her stronger, better….

* * *

Cameron watched two men make some adjustments on the HK Track. It started moving again.

John and Bob watched the HK Track trying to move as well. It seemed to be erratically starting and stopping since they first observed it on their arrival. Now it was moving freely. It returned inside the building.

Bob told John if the HK Track even turned in their direction, they need to get down and remain undetected. They were within its kill zone.

John and Bob observed it for less than an hour. Now Cameron was down on the ground attempting to enter the building. Nobody was happy about that.

There was security around the parameter, but it was lax. John's team moved in and terminated the threats, manning the two outposts, with the Terminators who shadowed Bob and him.

* * *

Cameron was about to slip in a side door when she saw there was Metal looking over the HK Track, after it entered the building. It stopped again.

Cameron made it inside. There were a dozen HK Tracks all parked in two rows. There was no apparent assembly line. This building reminded her a lot of the one John invaded with Jim and Bob when her face was shot up. She went with Allison and Sarah to back him up. That is when they'd tried the 'Double Play' on John. The 'Double Play' that turned into a 'Triple Play'.

The technician there told her they were setting up an assembly line for 'large appliances'. Cameron knew what those 'large appliances' were now. They were going to start assembling HK Tracks there. If they started with those they would expand into HK drones and HK Treads. They would have probably started building Terminators too. There'd been Metal there as well protecting that operation. They nipped it in the bud before anything really got underway.

Cameron was quietly relaying the information to John Henry and he was forwarding it to the team.

Cameron was sure there would be some computer banks around here as well, probably underground. It made her think of Duplicate Cameron and her - 'mission'.

Cameron still possessed four nukes….

If there was any major underground setup here, she was prepared to use one. It needed to be deep and she needed a way out.

* * *

"Cameron has been inside there for too long." Savannah said.

"There has been no shooting or even a commotion that we can detect." Cammy said.

"I don't like it." Savannah said.

"You really care about her don't you?" Cammy asked.

"I love Cameron." Savannah said. "She is the most special person on Earth."

Cammy and Camille looked at each other. They both knew River was not on Earth, at least not now or yet. They knew everyone loved River too.

The Cameron clones knew River was everything Cameron was, and everything she was not.

"Don't take it so literal." Savannah told them.

Cammy wanted to ask something but did not.

"I know you are 'a Cameron' too, Cammy." Savannah said. "Cameron is Cameron. You are 'a Cameron'."

"Cameron will insist I share another program." Cammy said. "There can only be one Cameron Prime at a time."

"Right now there are at least five of her, all 'Camerons'." Savannah said.

"Cam is out of date." Cammy said. "She will need to run her Ally programming again, soon."

"I will share Gail's program." Camille said.

"My chip will be transferred to a female chassis or reprogrammed." Ron said.

"Stay focused." Cammy told Savannah.

"I have been." Savannah said. "Cameron is now in the office area. I have been following her visually."

"Cameron, the Metal is moving in your direction." Savannah said over the com.

John and Bob could not see this. They were impressed at Savannah's reports. Cameron was 'silent'. The Metal was probably nearing her position. That could go hot real fast.

* * *

Cameron gone in the office area. She was looking for the entrance to the 'Clean Room'. This location was more of a storage or staging area. There was no assembly line here unless it too was underground.

Cameron knew the Metal was headed her way. She readied her Taser. She would attempt to capture him. Cameron developed a repeating pulse shocker to keep Metal down until it was removed. They would be unable to reboot. She hoped to test it under real condition soon, real soon. It would keep them down for as long as it was on.

Cameron watched the Metal enter a door; she could hear him going down some stairs, or a ladder. That was one way down to a lower level. Cameron was sure there was another.

Cameron slipped out of the office and went from HK Track to HK Track disabling them, all but the one they had been trying to get to operate properly.

There was a hydraulic noise and a section of the floor dropped down, then there was some clanking and the hydraulic noise again. Another HK Track came up to her level and rumbled off the lift platform.

Cameron was relaying the information to John Henry as well as footage from her body camera.

Cameron needed to check downstairs and see what was there.

"Have two drones ready to strike from altitude. I still want one ready for a low pass." Cameron said. "Keep one on recon around the area."

"Cameron I want to send in more Metal to help you." John said.

"Negative at this time." Cameron came back. "I need to look downstairs."

They got the first HK Track moving again onto the hydraulic lift. The one that came up on it, went outside and the technicians followed it, all except one. He was getting ready to send the stubborn HK Track down to the lower level for further work. Cameron slipped over to it, also disabling it. The platform started down as she was on it….

* * *

"If Cameron goes to a lower level we are going to lose communication with her, like the last time." Savannah said. "We need to move closer to be able to assist her."

"Cameron does not need assistance." Camille said.

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." Savannah said.

The three Cameron clones looked at each other.

"Let's go." Savannah said.

"If one of us tells you something, you must follow directions immediately." Cammy said.

They were going to give Savannah some freedom, but make sure she did not get trapped or hurt. With three 'Cameron's' there with Savannah, it should not go bad, too fast.

"Use caution, Savannah." John said.

John, Bob and Ronny, Cameron's male clone, moved down as well to assist them.

John knew Savannah was stepping up. John knew she was - ready.


	346. Low Pass

Chapter 346

** Low Pass**

* * *

Cameron was on the platform as it went down with the HK Track on it.

Cameron moved around to the back side of the HK Track, seeing she was better shielded from where the workers were at. She didn't want to be spotted yet.

Cameron quickly moved off the platform and behind some equipment once it stopped. No alarm went off or was being sounded. Cameron knew that could change in an instant. If Metal spotted her, they would try to move in on her, for the 'kill'.

Cameron looked around the area. There was no assembly line present as she thought there would be. At least not yet. They would have one up soon enough.

The floor plan was set up for that, but the large machinery was not present. Not yet anyway. These HK Tracks were either being assembled from parts or each was hand fabricated, one at a time.

From the crates present, Cameron was guessing they were being made from parts. There were most likely several locations, each making specific parts, and then they were shipped here for assembly. It reminded Cameron of a story she read about aircraft parts being manufactured at varied locations in European nations during World War II, then the pieces being brought elsewhere for final assembly. This helped hide what they were doing. Cameron knew Skynet, and all of its illegitimate offshoots, were trying to hide from them.

Cameron was looking for the Metal that came down to this level or to the 'Clean Room'. Cameron was not sure there would be a Skynet 'main frame' here. This facility appeared to be relative new.

Cameron was able to look at some of the crates. Parts and sub assemblies were being sent here for final assembly. The real target would be where these parts were coming from. There must be several other locations tied to this. Cameron knew she would need to track each one of them down and deal with them, terminate them.

Cameron continued her stealthy search….

* * *

The drones were on patrol scouting the surrounding area. John Henry was compiling the information as it came in.

"There are two large trucks headed for your location. Both appear to be fully loaded." John Henry came over the com.

"We are going to take those trucks." John said. "Whatever is in them, I want to know. I also want to know where they came from."

"We have Cameron covered." Savannah said. "We are ready to move in if we hear gunfire."

"All the drones are where Cameron wanted them." John Henry said.

"What about our back up and the trucks?" John asked.

"The Blackhawk has touched down." John Henry said. "You have two more teams of Metal on the ground. Each team is attempting to intercept a truck. They have appropriated two vehicles. They are staging an accident now. That should slow or stop the trucks. Our teams will make their move then."

"What about the drivers?" John asked.

"We will attempt to take one of them alive and turn them over to Cameron's team for - interrogation." Ed came over the com.

Savannah listened and wondered what Cameron did to the people she – 'interrogated'. Savannah figured it was not anything good. She decided to follow up on that later and ask to be a part of whatever happened. She wanted to know everything that went on, especially what Cameron was doing. She knew at The Resistance base that nothing 'off color' ever happened. Cameron operating alone, not under the watchful of John and John Henry, was probably a different story.

"It's not pretty…." Cammy said. "Cameron does what is necessary to protect all of us."

"What?" Savannah asked. She knew Cammy was watching her and anticipated what she must have been thinking.

"Cameron does what is necessary to protect the future." Camille said.

Savannah made sure her com was off.

"I want to be a part of it, the interrogation." Savannah said. "Make sure Cameron knows."

Cammy and Camille looked at each other.

"I will inform Cameron, when we update." Cammy said.

Savannah knew she killed a man in self defense. Now she would watch and be part of Cameron brutalizing and terminating someone else. This would be in cold blood - an execution. It was what Cameron was constructed for - termination.

"She still has the female prisoner…." Cammy said.

"I wish to be in on that as well." Savannah said.

"The – process, has already started on her." Camille said.

"Process?" Savannah asked.

"The Neural Interface." Cammy said. "It is a procedure that Cameron has…."

"Everyone get your coms back on." Ron said.

Savannah knew Cameron must 'go Skynet' on humans. She wondered on how many people Cameron may have already done this to. Savannah hoped Cameron hadn't grown to - enjoy it. Savannah wanted to know more about this - procedure.

* * *

Cameron pulled out her multi shot Taser. She readied the electric pulse device as well. Cameron held her Glock in her other hand, as she moved around the crates looking for targets.

Cameron moved forward around some equipment and spotted them.

There were half a dozen workers down here. They were moving parts around, arranging them in some type of order.

Cameron spotted the Metal. Now there were two of them, one was female. She seemed to be the one in charge. The male was doing the heavy lifting. He was literally lifting the large components into place, while two workers secured them.

Cameron saw enough. She wanted to tell the others.

She tried her com, but was not getting a response. Cameron would have to do it the hard way…. What else was new, she thought.

* * *

"Cameron is below this level, we can't communicate with her. We need to secure this level for her withdrawal when the shooting starts." Savannah said.

Savannah looked at Cammy and she nodded. Savannah was stepping up.

"I want to call in the four lookouts that eliminated the guards and have John's team ready to reinforce us." Savannah said.

"What about the HK Track?" Cammy asked. "At least one is active. It is armed."

"I want the drone that is at altitude to make a move; it can fire a decoy flare to attract the attention of the HK Track. I would like the other drone to make a low pass from the blind side of the structure and pop up from behind it and use the mini gun on the HK Track." Savannah said. "It won't have time to process the new target."

There were now two of their Metal on each side of the building, ready to move in.

"I still make only six targets on this level." Savannah said.

"Maybe there are more you can't see." Cammy said.

"Maybe more will come up from the lower level." Camille said.

"How much Metal do they have?" Ron asked.

"I get it. There are a lot of unknowns." Savannah said. "Don't let me endanger anyone."

"Keep going." Cammy urged. "You are doing great so far."

"I want the drone that draws the attention of the HK Track, to target the east side of the structure. I want the second drone to target the west side and the drone that makes the low pass will turn and target the center." Savannah said. "That way we already have selected parts of the building target to cover Cameron withdrawal."

"Sounds good." Cammy said.

"The drone that is on long range recon will come to assist where it is needed." Savannah said.

"It is on the way." John Henry said.

* * *

Bob motioned for John to turn off his com.

"Who put Savannah in charge?" Bob asked. "Cameron or Cammy?"

"She put herself in charge." John said. "So far it looks like a good plan. This is what Cameron has been training her for. We will make sure she misses nothing. I want her to grow and get the experience."

"We need Cameron to come out." Bob said.

"Cameron can take care of herself." Ronny said. "There is a copy of her program and a spare chip."

Bob and John both looked at Ronny, a 'Cameron clone' and turned their coms back on. 'Cameron' was always - nearby.

* * *

Cameron decided it was time to get the ball rolling.

The female Metal moved away right before Cameron emerged.

Cameron fired the Taser at the male Metal. He went down, the large section of the HK Track he was holding landing on top of him. Cameron's Glock fired six times, scoring six hits. Cameron looked around; the female Metal was gone….


	347. Are We Ever

Chapter 347

** Are We Ever **

* * *

Savannah's team heard the muffled gunfire. They knew that was Cameron from the lower level, at least they hoped it was. The four of them in Savannah's team all fired on prearranged targets, the men were all taken down. Savannah just killed her second person. She felt nothing. Protecting Cameron was all that mattered. Savannah would kill whoever she needed to, to help Cameron. Maybe it would bother her later.

The HK Track spun around looking for targets in the building from which it exited a few minutes ago.

The drone at altitude fired a flare.

The HK Track turned its attention upward, detecting a new threat.

The drone at low altitude on the deck, followed the plan.

The drone popped up from behind the building and fired a long burst of Coltan rounds into the HK Track from its mini-gun, the HK Track stopped moving, sparks and flames were sprouting out of it. It tried to move one more time and a panel on the side of it blew off. The HK Track was disabled. They hoped it would stay that way.

The three drones took up their stations covering the building as Savannah directed. Each section was targeted for an intimidate missile launch if necessary.

Two of their Metal entered the building from each side.

"We need to move closer." Savannah said.

Savannah started to move, Cammy physically stopped her.

"No." Cammy said. "We will remain here for now."

Savannah knew she needed to follow their directions….

Now was not the time to push it.

* * *

The two trucks were stopped and commandeered; two of their Metal were now at the wheel of each truck. One prisoner was in custody, one was terminated. The trucks headed to a predetermined remote location, for inspection and evaluation.

The other two of their Terminators from the interception site, were on the way to reinforce them. Savannah wanted as many personnel as possible. She wanted to make sure they got Cameron out.

* * *

John heard the gunfire and wanted to move up.

"There were only six shots fired, from a pistol." Bob said. "That was most likely Cameron."

"You know I worry about her." John said. "I hate when she is alone."

"We all do." Bob said. "We are not needed yet."

"Are we ever?" John asked.

"No." Ronny said.

Bob and John looked at each other.

They knew Ronny, 'a Cameron' clone, was not joking. Cameron tried to do everything dangerous - herself. They all knew Cameron felt compelled to protect all of them.

* * *

Cameron quickly moved to the fallen Skynet Metal and stuck the shocker on his neck. She was searching for the female Metal as she did it. She knew an attack of some kind was eminent. It arrived from where she couldn't see.

Cameron was aware of movement behind her; before she could turn she was knocked across the floor.

The female Metal was on top of her. She was trying to hook something to Cameron. Cameron rolled and broke free, springing to her feet.

The female Metal dropped the cable she was holding and advanced toward Cameron. Cameron did the same, her Glock and Taser were lying across the room, both of them were knocked from her hands when she was attacked.

The two female Terminators grabbed each other….

They both knew this would be a fight to the - finish.

* * *

"Everything on the upper level is deactivated or neutralized." Steve reported. "I am heading downstairs with Dan."

"We will gather any intel we can and keep this level secure." Al reported.

"Roger." Savannah said.

Savannah wanted to help Cameron.

"I want to move up." Savannah said.

"No." Cammy said. "Think of more options."

Savannah knew she needed to rethink her plan.

"John, I want you to move to our position so Bob and Ronny can go down to assist." Savannah said.

Cammy nodded at Savannah.

"Bob can stay with John and I will go in his place." Ron said.

"That is fine." Savannah said.

Two more of their Terminators arrived. They were from the truck ambush.

"I want one of you on each side of the building and to cover the front as well." Savannah said.

John arrived at Savannah's position. He was encouraging her to act.

"What next?" John asked Savannah.

"Bob, stay with John and watch our backs and flanks. I want Cammy and Camille ready to fire on any moving target." Savannah said.

"You are doing a great job, Savannah." John said.

John was noticing Savannah was a grown young woman now, seeing her in a different light on these last few missions. Maybe after his 'divorce' from Cameron….

"…John?" Savannah asked.

"What?" John asked, embarrassed he hadn't been paying attention.

"Do you want to try to take anything from here or flatten this place?" Savannah asked.

"What do you think?" John asked.

"If these were HK drones I would recommend taking them, since they are not, I say flatten this place." Savannah said. "We don't know what reinforcements Skynet will send.

Savannah looked at Cammy and she nodded.

"As soon as Cameron is clear and all our Metal is out I want the three drones to use their missiles on it." Savannah said. "I want the fourth drone kept in reserve. I will check with Cameron for her advice, before carrying out this plan."

"I can see all those hours with John Henry and Cameron are paying off." John said.

"I have received a lot of help and instruction from many people, including you." Savannah said. "This is _one_ of my - functions."

Savannah brushed the hair from the side of her face behind her ear, looking sideways up at John with a slight smile.

John was almost sorry he earlier thought about Cameron and the divorce….

He could see Savannah was - ready.

John knew THIS was all Cameron's doing - her fault.

* * *

Cameron was fighting for her life. This female Terminator was powerful and aggressive. She was a match, as Cameron was also.

They pushed and shoved each other, both gaining the advantage only to lose it as quickly. They smashed into crates, with parts flying out of them. The crates were reduced to splinters.

Cameron wanted the female and did not want to damage her too badly. At one point Cameron almost ripped her head off, but was shoved away. They were now by Cameron's Taser. If she could just get a hold of it….

Cameron rolled over and sent the Metal flying with both of her feet. The female Terminator slammed into one of the crates, demolishing it. Cameron picked up her Taser and fired just as the Metal lunged at her.

Cameron rolled to the side and the deactivated body of the female Terminator slammed into the ground next to her, in the spot she was at a second ago. Cameron saw her cheek split open with the impact.

Cameron pulled her knife and removed her chip. She then went to the Male Terminator and waited for the next pulse to shoot through him. She removed the device and deactivated him as well. She removed his chip. Neither of the chips self destructed.

There was movement behind Cameron she was up with her Glock as well as the Taser. It was Steve. Dan arrived right behind him.

"Carry them up." Cameron said.

Both Steve and Dan picked up the deactivated, male and female Metal.

Cameron was taking a quick look around.

Steve passed word, as they moved to the upper level, that Cameron was on her way out and everything was under control.

Ronny and Ron showed up and took the deactivated Metal away from Steve and Dan and left, saying they were clear of the operation and the area.

"Where are they going?" Savannah asked.

"They have other assignments." Cammy said.

John and Savannah looked at each other.

Cameron was always in charge. They wondered what the other assignments were.

* * *

Steve told Cameron that Savannah was calling the shots with Cammy.

"Savannah, the building is clear. All our Metal is out." Cameron said. "I will be out soon too."

Savannah double checked to make sure everyone was clear and safe, asking about damage to any of them.

Cammy smiled at her.

"Cameron do you want this place flattened?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I need to do something real fast first."

No sooner was that said, than a medium sized fork lift roared out of the building, with Cameron driving it, she picked up the damaged HK Track and drove back into the building with it.

Cameron emerged from the structure and headed for their position. Cameron gave a thumbs up.

"Light it up." Savannah said, as the teams withdrew.


	348. When It Fits

Chapter 348

** When It Fits **

* * *

All of Cameron's Metal went back to her base. Cammy updated Cameron on everything that happened. She also relayed the request Savannah made to witness the - interrogations. Cammy even mentioned the part about Savannah 'looking' at John and the way she did it.

Cameron smiled, she taught Savannah that move and look. Cameron told Savannah it always made the target feel 'off guard'. Cameron told her you offer the target what they - want, to get close. It made the kill easier. It was all part of her infiltration programming. Cameron decided to push Savannah harder on it. The others were not stepping up to 'protect' John for the future - fast enough.

Everyone else returned to the Resistance base and John called for an after action report with John Henry.

John Henry went over the entire operation; anyone could add what they wanted. There was no footage of the enemy Metal. Cameron removed all of it.

John wondered about what happened. He was debating with himself whether to bring it up or not. He knew Cameron would lie to him about it. He would give it a shot.

"What about the hostile Metal?" John asked

"It was terminated. Drop it." Cameron said. "Move on."

Savannah specifically went over all her actions with Cameron. Cameron was pleased with her decisions.

None of their Metal added anything, or even talked about the enemy Metal that Cameron deactivated.

Savannah and John looked at each other.

Cameron was always in control.

Cameron made a few recommendations but thought Savannah stepped up and called the shots very well.

They broke up the meeting. Savannah went off to clean and inspect her weapons. She watched John and Cameron walking together, she followed them.

John was walking away to go back to his room.

"John, I want to thank you." Cameron said, as she walked with him.

"For what?" John asked, knowing the answer.

"Letting Savannah step up today." Cameron said.

"She did it on her own, she was receiving guidance and she was ready." John said.

John already regretting saying the 'ready' part at the end. He tried to deflect the conversation back onto to Cameron.

"You know she loves you, Cameron." John said.

"She loves you too, John." Cameron said.

"Do you?" John asked.

"Maybe." Cameron teased.

"Prove it." John said.

Cameron stopped at their door.

"Well?" Cameron asked.

"Our wedding night again?" John asked.

"Always." Cameron said.

"How many times have we done this?" John asked playfully.

'More than either of us know or remember.' Cameron thought.

"Not as many as we will." Cameron said, believing it.

John smiled and scooped Cameron up carrying her inside.

Cameron shoved the door closed as they entered.

Just before the door closed Cameron saw Savannah in the distance watching them.

"Cameron, what's wrong?" John asked, feeling Cameron stiffen and noticed her hand glitching.

"The future is catching up to me." Cameron said. "As it MUST."

Cameron knew the day was coming that she would need to yield her place as John's wife. Cameron was working hard to make Savannah the perfect replacement, her replacement. Cameron knew that Savannah being at John side in the future, would protect him from assassination.

"It's not here yet." John said.

Cameron knew it was closer than John thought.

"Take me, John." Cameron said, as they stripped each other….

* * *

Savannah cleaned and inspected the weapons. Bob helped her.

Bob noticed that Savannah seemed very absorbed and somewhat withdrawn. She was not her usual cheerful self.

"You are not saying much." Bob said. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know for sure." Savannah said. "I feel confused, Bob."

Bob knew what she was talking about.

"There is nothing to be confused about." Bob said. "You know your place in the future."

"I can't take it." Savannah said. "I want too, but I can't."

"You will make the right decision when the time calls for it." Bob said. "Just like you did today."

Bob wanted to remind her it, was not about her or Cameron; it was about protecting John and protecting the future. He would ask Cameron to remind her.

When they were done and after Savannah showered and cleaned up, she stood naked before the mirror, looking at herself. She almost looked like Vanna in every way, only younger.

Savannah started to put her underwear on, she went to her closet and took out Cameron's wedding dress. She slipped it on. It fit her - almost, It was still a little loose.

'When this dress fits me perfectly, it is time.' Savannah thought.

There was a knock at her door.

Savannah was going to slip out of the dress quick but before she could, the door opened.

It was Cameron.

They stood looking at each other.

Cameron moved to her and gave her a hug; Cameron brushed Savannah's hair, making it look even prettier. Cameron worked on Savannah until she was Tight. It didn't take her long. Savannah's natural beauty was easy to work with.

Neither said anything since Cameron entered the room. There was nothing to say. They both knew what the future dictated.

Cameron stood behind Savannah, looking in the mirror with her.

"When the dress fits…." Cameron said. "It is time…."

"Cameron…." Savannah started.

Cameron cut her off.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Cameron said, and left the room as quietly as she'd entered it.

Savannah carefully put the dress away.

"I can't wait for the dress to fit." Savannah softly said to herself. "I NEED someone now. I feel so lonely."

Savannah was lonely and - hungry….

Cameron frowned and soundlessly moved away from the door. She would need to do something. She did not want Savannah the feel alone and the hurt that comes with it. The hurt that never seemed to go away. The hurt that Cameron was remembering again - right now.

Cameron hurried away, her left hand was glitching.

* * *

Ronny and Ron picked up the truck driver and took him back to Cameron's facility. The newly captured Metal was laid out as well.

Camille and Cammy were reviewing the chips. Any information on the future they came from, was erased. It always seemed to be the case.

Cammy used the DNA and genetic information Cameron previously prepared for the female. Ronny's chip was moved into her.

"We will trade off, every three days." Ronny told Ron.

Ronny looked at her cheek.

"A few staples will help this heal faster." Ronny said.

"That sheath is pretty hot the way it is." Camille said.

"Too late, I have already started the Resequencing." Cammy said.

"I get tired of the junk." Ronny said. "I don't care as long as I have a female chassis."

"It's only for three days." Ron reminded her. "Then it's mine."

Cameron arrived.

Everyone went back to work.

"How is the new female crybaby doing?" Cameron asked.

"She is ready for integration." Camille said.

"Savannah wants to be part of the process." Cammy said, reminding Cameron.

"She will not like it…." Cameron said.

"You want her to know you, how you really are." Cammy said. "WHAT you really are."

"I do." Cameron said. "She needs to know the real me to slow her down."

"Slow her down?" Cammy asked. "I am almost ready."

"NO. I want her to have a REAL lover." Cameron said. "At least first. I want her to learn and share with REAL people first."

"Young Allison is still years away." Camille said.

"I am taking her to Australia; there is someone there near her same age, she is in High School now, who is just as - hungry." Cameron said.

"That is my assignment." Camille protested.

"And Savannah is mine." Cammy added.

"You already know what being 'passed over' is like." Cameron said. "Deal with it. It is nothing new to us."

"It is what you promised us." Cammy said.

"We are not REAL and we don't belong." Cameron said.

"Maybe you aren't and don't." Ronny said.

"Do you wish to be deactivated?" Cameron angrily asked.

"No." Ronny said.

"When we are finished Resequencing and updated are we free to pursue John, since we will all be - you?" Camille asked. "I want that as my new mission then."

"Yes." Cameron said. "One of you will be replacing me, permanently."

Each of the three Cameron clones hoped it would be her.

"The other two will still have female assignments in the future…." Cameron said. "I may even take one of the assignments myself…."

The three female Cameron clones all looked at each other.

Cameron glared at them and walked away.

They all knew which 'assignment' Cameron Prime would take – Savannah…. The 'Chosen One'.


	349. Not Pretty

Chapter 349

** Not Pretty **

* * *

Cameron was unsure if she wanted to do this. She did not want Savannah to hate her or turn away from her. It would be a test of Savannah's love for her. She would know if Savannah really loved her or not.

Cameron went to see Savannah.

"I understand you want to see the interrogations?" Cameron asked.

"I want to see and learn everything." Savannah said.

"It will be brutal. It will make you sick and end in death for the subjects." Cameron said. "It's not pretty. It is violent and gruesome. You will see me as a Terminator - what I really am."

"I will see you as - Cameron." Savannah said. "It is their actions that have determined their fates, in the present or the future. We are merely carrying out the sentence they have given themselves."

"When the interrogation is over and I ask you to terminate one of them?" Cameron asked. "Will you be able to take a life in cold blood?"

"No, I am not ready." Savannah said. "But I must _learn_ to do what is necessary, even if I don't like it."

"Remember those words, Savannah." Cameron said. "You WILL have to do that and hurt those you love sometimes. It is all about protecting John and the future, nothing else matters."

"Let's get it over with." Savannah said.

"Bring an extra set of clothes." Cameron said. "Wear old ones."

"Why?" Savannah asked.

"The ones you have on are going to be covered in blood and small pieces of tissue." Cameron said. "Bring ear protection also."

"Will there be much gunfire?" Savannah asked.

"No." Cameron said. "There will be intense prolonged agonizing screaming. There will be people begging for their life or begging you to end it."

"I am still going." Savannah said. "I will try to do as much as I can this time, if I crack, then I will try harder next time."

Savannah was a trooper, Cameron thought.

"Let me change and we can go." Savannah said.

Cameron went to leave.

"No stay. I will only be a minute." Savannah said.

Savannah stripped down and threw some old clothes on.

Cameron watched her the entire time. It was what Savannah wanted Cameron to do….

Savannah was trying to - communicate.

* * *

Savannah moved quietly into the darkness. She would wear night vision and take her seat, then remove the night vision, to see what the subject would see and experience.

Savannah sat there waiting. It seemed like hours.

The raw metallic voice startled her. Where did it come from?

Savannah saw the red eyes.

It was unnerving. She felt fear. She wanted to run.

NO. This was Cameron. This was the real - Cameron.

She listened to Cameron question the man.

At some point she realized there were three sets of red eyes, and rapid angry questions.

One voice threatened to rip the man's tongue out if he lied again.

Savannah lifted the night vision to her eyes. Cameron and two of her female clones were in the room. Savannah watched as one of them forced his mouth open.

Savannah saw Cameron grab his tongue and said the next lie will be the last word he is ever able to speak. Savannah remembered seeing Cameron with blood on her clothes and hand. Savannah knew this is what Cameron must have done before. Savannah swallowed hard. She looked down, off to the side, and prepared herself for the screams.

The man told Cameron everything she asked. The two clones asked questions as well.

"I think that is everything." Cameron said in her normal voice.

Savannah put the night vision back on.

Savannah watched as Cameron grabbed the man's neck, lifting his bound form, chair and all, up in the air to the level of her face. Cameron flicked her wrist and Savannah heard the man's neck snap. Cameron dropped him. The chair landed, toppling over. The man's dead staring eyes, looked at Savannah.

"Get ready for the lights." Cameron said.

Savannah took off the night vision and shielded her eyes.

The dead man still stared at her, covered in his own filth and waste.

"This is similar to what I did to Allison in my future. _Your_ lover and mate." Cameron said. "This is what I am. This is what I do. Do you still want me? Can you still love this? I am a killing MACHINE."

Savannah stared at the dead man. She looked at Cameron and her two clones, now both looking at her.

"Yes." Savannah said.

Cameron looked at her two clones then back to Savannah.

"We have only started." Cameron said. "The next one will be worse."

Savannah nodded her head and followed Cameron, her two clones following her.

"This Bitch was anti-Metal. She wanted to terminate me and my brethren. Instead she will be terminated." Cameron said. "She would kill John and you as 'Metal Lovers'."

Cameron explained the socket protruding from the woman's skull.

Savannah could see it was inflamed and bloody.

The woman was naked, covered with dried blood.

"I am going to copy part of my program into her Neural Interface. As it happens she will scream until she passes out. You may look away and cover your ears." Cameron said. "This process terminates her mind as it is now. It replaces it with - mine."

"This is wrong, Cameron." Savannah said. "If you have the information, just terminate her."

"It allows me to become - human." Cameron said.

"You don't need to be human." Savannah said. "You are fine how you are."

Cameron initiated the procedure and Savannah did not watch, she covered her ears, but she stayed. The woman screamed until she passed out.

Savannah looked at the woman, her head was slumped over.

Savannah felt fire in her own eyes. She was angry at Cameron.

The woman's head slowly lifted.

"Savannah?" The woman gasped, blood was coming out of her mouth from her throat, from screaming.

"Do you know me?" Savannah asked.

"Savannah, you must kill me. You can't leave me here with her. You don't know what she will do to me." The woman gasped.

"I don't know you." Savannah said.

"Savannah, I'm Cameron. She has me trapped me in here, this broken body. You don't know what she will do to me. You can't leave me alone with her." The woman gasped,

"Cameron? You are human now?" Savannah asked, confused.

"You must make her stop and never do this again. She has done it before. You must make her stop." The woman gasped,

Cameron stepped forward and slapped the woman hard. The woman spit out several teeth.

"Tell me your name." Cameron said. "And it will end."

"I am Nobody." The woman gasped,

Cameron laid her Glock on the table, the magazine empty the slide back. Cameron placed one round in Savannah's hand.

"PLEASE, Savannah. You don't know what she will do to me. She HATES herself. I have seen what she will do, she is – insane…." The woman gasped,

"I won't do it." Savannah said.

"Please, Savannah, I love you. If you love me you will do it, to save me." The woman begged.

"I won't do it." Savannah said. "If you are Cameron, a Cameron, I will not kill you."

"Please." The woman wailed.

"Shut up." Cameron said.

Cameron forced her mouth open and grabbed her tongue.

The screaming intensified.

"Cameron, stop." Savannah said. "I order you to stop."

"I HATE HER." Cameron said.

"I don't." Savannah said. "Don't MAKE me."

Savannah put the round in the chamber and hit the slide release.

"I love you, Cameron." Savannah said.

She handed the Glock to Cameron.

Cameron reached for it, Savannah held it firm.

"You will NEVER do this again, EVER." Savannah said. "I want your promise. You better keep it too."

Savannah released the Glock. Cameron lifted it and placed it against the woman's forehead.

"Thank you, Savannah. THANK YOU." The woman said.

"What is your name?" Cameron asked.

"I am NOBODY." The woman gasped,

The Glock fired.

"NEVER again Cameron, EVER." Savannah said.

Savannah started to walk away.

She turned and grabbed Cameron's shirt collar pulling her close, their faces nearly touching.

"NEVER AGAIN – EVER." Savannah screamed in Cameron's face.

"This is what I am. This is what I do. This is what I was constructed for." Cameron said.

"Cameron, you are _better_ than this - now." Savannah said.

Cameron knew she'd hurt Savannah.

"Savannah, I promise." Cameron said.

Savannah grabbed Cameron and hugged her.

"I love you, Cameron." Savannah said. "I love you."

"We will clean up here." One of the clones said.

"Let's go home." Cameron said.

Savannah hated Skynet and the evil and death it spawned.

"Cameron, this is not you anymore." Savannah said.

"I can't escape it, Savannah, no matter how hard I try." Cameron said. "I can't escape ANY of it. It all plays in my mind over and over. It never stops and it is all like it just happened. ALL of it."

"Please let me help you." Savannah said. "I don't know how."

"I don't either." Cameron said. "I really don't."

"Cameron, I will find a way to help you." Savannah said. "I promise. I love you Cameron…."


	350. Walkabout

Chapter 350

** Walkabout **

* * *

John Henry was able to gather a lot of information on the suppliers of the materials for the 'assembly line'. The information Cameron obtained from the truck driver on routes and factories, as well as on his deliveries and pickups, gave them a list of targets. Cameron wanted to eradicate all traces of Skynet activity.

Cammy and Camille, both acting as 'Cameron', which they really were clones of anyway, both went out to pay them all a - visit. They left no survivors. Nothing was left standing.

Ronny and Ron switched chips once every tree days as scheduled, as the new female chassis Resequenced. It always turned into an argument when it was time to switch.

Derek, Kyle and John all went along at different times to 'oversee' the operations. Cameron always made sure they were well protected. Cameron understood the need for them to feel part of the operation and to be 'helping'.

Cameron was trying to make everything work and keep everyone happy. It was most important to her, to keep them safe. All the girls recovered from their losses and life went on.

Claire asked to visit their operation and see everything. She talked to Cameron again about the plans for either being a surrogate for Allison's embryo or having John's child outright for Cameron, to give to Cameron, as her own. Claire figured it would end her marriage and her and the girls would move to the base and become part of the operation. That would become their life until Judgment Day arrived. That idea thrilled Cameron to no end. That would free up the detail and bring everyone closer together. Claire did not mention _everything_ she - wanted…. She just knew she wanted - more.

Savannah never told anyone about what she witnessed Cameron do. Everything returned to 'normal'. Savannah was afraid when Cameron was gone for days at a time, the interrogations were what was happening.

Somehow the experience made Savannah love Cameron even more. Cameron showed her, her true self. The real Cameron.

Savannah did notice Jesse and Vanna spending a lot of time together. It seemed Jesse was extra nice and playful with her. They were always having fun and a good time. Jesse and Vanna seemed really happy to be around each other and - sharing. Cam and Gail acted as if everything was fine with them about it. It was just natural to see the two of them - together.

"I'm going home to see my family again." Jesse told her.

"By yourself?" Savannah asked.

"No, love." Jesse said. "Cameron is going with me."

"I have never been out of the state." Savannah said. "I have only ever been 'camping' with Cameron, which was really 'survival training'."

"I can ask Cameron if you can go with us." Jesse said.

"I don't know." Savannah said. "She never said anything about it to me."

"Did you ever _tell_ her what you - want?" Jesse asked. "She will make it happen."

"I did, and she didn't." Savannah said.

"Look love, we ALL want _that_. It is never going to happen." Jesse said. "She belongs to John."

Cam and Vanna passed by in the hallway.

"That was only part of it." Savannah said. "I don't have - anyone."

"You are a big girl now. A real looker too." Jesse said. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

"I told Cameron I want what Vanna has." Savannah said.

"Young Allison is not old enough." Jesse said. "You know that."

Savannah looked at Jesse her hand resting on her knee.

"You are." Savannah said.

Jesse's heart shipped a beat.

Jesse looked around. "Cameron and Vanna would both kill me."

"They don't have to know…." Savannah said. "I need more. I need someone…."

"No really, they would _both_ kill me." Jesse said.

Savannah's hand moved up Jesse's leg.

"Cameron knows everything." Jesse said, looking around nervously.

Savannah's hand moved higher up Jesse's leg, moving up the inside of her thigh. The hand was not stopping

"You need a vacation, love." Jesse said, standing up, nervously looking around. "And a cold shower. I NEED one too NOW."

"Can I join YOU?" Savannah asked.

Jesse knew it was a mistake to 'pass Savannah up', but she thought of a better idea….

Jesse leaned forward, her loose top dropping open, Savannah clearly seeing her breasts with the nipple rings.

It made Savannah want someone even more….

"Let me talk to Cameron." Jesse said. "You can come with us."

Savannah felt disappointed. She hoped for – more.

"Thanks." Savannah said, as Jesse nearly ran from the room.

Cameron was watching the security feed. She asked Jesse to be extra nice to Savannah and be around Vanna more. She hadn't expected Savannah to be so – aggressive and forward. Cameron went to High School, she heard and saw what the other students talked about and - did. Cameron knew loneliness and aloneness. Savannah was near High School age. Savannah asked her for the same things that Vanna 'shared'.

Cameron was working on it.

* * *

"I am taking Jesse to visit her family again." Cameron said. "Would you like to come along? I am going to bring Camille and Cam along for 'muscle'."

"I can come?" Savannah asked. "What about Vanna and Gail?'

"We can bring them too if you want." Cameron said.

Cameron loved it when a plan came together.

* * *

Cameron's Metal in Australia kept careful watch on Young Jesse. They only needed to rough up a couple of boys. The girls never bothered Young Jesse again, she was now in High School. Young Jesse and Jesse looked nearly identical as did Savannah and Vanna. Cameron wanted to make Young Jesse aware of the future and assign her 'personal protection' and possible - companionship. That was to be Camille's assignment. The decision would be up to Young Jesse.

Cameron decided to send Camille as herself - 'Cameron', ahead with Jesse, Vanna, Cam and Gail. They would make sure Young Jesse understood everything and the future.

Savannah and Cameron would arrive a few days later. Cameron wanted the stage set before they arrived. Cam and Camille would take care of everything.

Everything worked as Cameron planned. Young Jesse always knew that Jesse was really her deep down inside, now she knew why and how. She saw that Jesse and Vanna were together and each was with Metal as well. Young Jesse was aware Jesse shared both Human _and_ Metal – lovers….

Cameron knew of love at first sight. John loved Allison's _appearance_ at first sight – her, on the first day of school and apparently again when he met Riley, and again when he met Allison in the future….

It was that way for Young Jesse and Savannah. The two became the best of 'friends' instantly and soon spent a lot of time together – alone. Cameron made sure they were given privacy. No one asked and no one told. Young Jesse would try to 'come to school' in the United States to be closer to Savannah.

Cameron also informed Young Jesse that Camille would be staying as her 'personal protection' and whatever else - happened. They would work it into her lifestyle rapidly.

Gail asked Cameron if Camille could spend one night with Jesse before her program was loaded into Camille, before they left. Cameron agreed. Jesse was relapsing about the failed pregnancy and Camille-Cameron was able to free her mind.

Cameron watched Young Jesse and Savannah share a long tender kiss before they left. Cameron was not sure of all that may have happened, but whatever it was, seemed to make Savannah and Young Jesse very happy and satisfied with each other.

Savannah gave Cameron the longest hug thanking her for – everything. Cameron looked at Savannah, and Savannah gave her a slight nod. Cameron smiled. Savannah pledged her love and commitment to Cameron even more.

Savannah 'grew up' a lot in the last few months and even more in the last few days…. Savannah was given a - taste of the future, and she looked forward to it more than ever.

Savannah thanked her for everything again.

Cameron left Savannah at her room.

Cameron was only gone for a few seconds.

There was a knock at her door.

It was Cameron again.

"Did you change?" Savannah asked, wondering how, so fast.

"No."

A wave of emotion flooded over Savannah. It was happening….

Savannah looked closer.

"Cammy…." Savannah said.

"I am still Cameron's clone until you pick my companion program." Cammy said.

"Can you have more than one?" Savannah asked.

"Cameron has installed two chip ports, and a second power cell." Cammy said. "I can have four complete programs."

"Ally, Sheila and Hanna." Savannah said, without hesitation.

Cammy smiled and closed the door.

"They will be loaded in - tomorrow…." Cammy said.

"So…." Savannah said. "You're…."

"A very scary robot? Yes, until tomorrow…." Cammy said. "I am 'Cameron', from one hour ago…."

Cammy and Cameron would not be updating again….

Cameron did everything Savannah 'asked for', in her own way.

Cameron listened from down the hall. She smiled and went in search of John. She figured everyone should be happy tonight, maybe even her….

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron Prime Timeline:**

**Events Continue In Chapter 356**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	351. Underestimated

Chapter 351

** Underestimated **

* * *

  **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**Events Pick up From Chapter 336**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron and the girls held a meeting with Mrs. Weaver after everything settled down from their recent Skynet encounter. They made sure they were not tracked and set outposts to watch for any follow-up Skynet retaliation.

Cameron was troubled by the trap they'd walked into and who it was set for, Mrs. Weaver. That meant the Resistance was infiltrated. The last thing they needed were spies among them, notifying Skynet of their activities and plans. That would set them up for termination or assassination.

"I think there are people who are Grays mixed in with the Resistance." Cameron said.

"Why is that?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

"Based on the information you relayed to me of your personal encounter in the Skynet - trap, there is no other explanation." Cameron said. "You were specifically targeted."

Mrs. Weaver did not share the fact she was using Allison's appearance and Skynet said it thought she looked - different. That would be the work of a spy. This would call for further investigation and retribution.

"Skynet thought I was Metal." Mrs. Weaver said. "It just didn't know what kind of Metal. It underestimated me."

"This time." Cameron said. "What about the next time? It still had you – trapped. We both know Skynet learns very fast."

"Yes. I was going to have a hard time getting out of that - cage." Mrs. Weaver said. "Your quick thinking and choice of weapons helped me get out – quicker."

"We need to hunt down the Skynet main frame." Cameron said. "I want the core computer. I am going to destroy it."

Mrs. Weaver looked at her for a few moments. Cameron knew she wanted to be included. Cameron did not want a rift between them on anything. The more assistance she received from Mrs. Weaver, the quicker they could get back. She still needed to stop Riley.

"WE will destroy it – together." Cameron added. "Vanna has some disturbing news as well."

Cameron looked at Vanna and she gave her assessment.

"There is an anti-Metal faction in the Resistance. They think you are Metal. As long as they think that, you are in danger, we all are." Vanna said.

"How did you respond?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

"Jesse and myself, showed them our scars." Vanna said. "They took that at face value, saying they knew Metal did not scar. I told them WE were not Metal and that you are my – mother."

"I will make sure I have scars in the future." Mrs. Weaver said.

"General, it is more than just scars. It is also the way you present yourself at times." Cameron said. "You may need some - infiltration updates."

Cameron was not looking to cause a - problem, but actually trying to help Mrs. Weaver.

"Go on." Mrs. Weaver said.

"I will work closely with you if you seek advice." Cameron said. "I have also initiated a program to repair your damaged Metal."

"If my Metal is reparable, it is repaired." Mrs. Weaver said.

"I removed the chips from the Restorators that – perished, freeing you." Cameron said. "At the Skynet facility, I placed their chips in captured Skynet Terminator chassis. Those units still exist to serve our cause now. They were very - pleased."

"That is not something I'd done before." Mrs. Weaver said. "It is a good idea. That way they would not need additional programming or training. They are good to go again instantly."

Cameron did not want to cause hard feelings or have Mrs. Weaver think she was trying to undermine her - power.

"I did not wish to have the appearance of doing something behind your back or trying to circumvent your authority, General." Cameron said. "The Restorators returned to service, were very pleased to fight again, for you."

"You can spark loyalty among humans and Metal." Mrs. Weaver said. "You are very gifted, unique among all Metal, of any type."

Mrs. Weaver thought of the girls and their 'body guards'.

Cameron could tell Mrs. Weaver was thinking she could be trouble. Cameron really only wanted to get back to John as soon as possible.

"I NEED to get back to John and return these girls home with me." Cameron said. "That is my only desire."

Cameron touched her face and the Liquid Metal formed into a ball in her hand, exposing her damage. She was going to return it back to Mrs. Weaver.

The girls let out a collective gasp. They were unaware Cameron was damaged.

"Cameron you're hurt." Vanna said, moving forward to inspect her.

Allison and Jesse were also visibly worried for Cameron's safety.

Mrs. Weaver noted the genuine concern Vanna showed for Cameron. It was more than - concern. It was apparent that these three girls not only loved each other, they ALL loved Cameron, humans loving – Metal. They really loved her. John Connor was not the only one. Mrs. Weaver needed to study this more….

"Thank you for allowing me to mask my true being as Metal." Cameron said. "It allowed me to better serve our cause."

Vanna took the Liquid Metal ball and placed it back on Cameron's face. It instantly covered her wounds, restoring her appearance.

"Can this material change her facial characteristics?" Vanna asked. "Can it make her look different?"

"It will respond to her processor in many ways." Mrs. Weaver said. "Think about it, Commander."

Cameron did and the substance shimmered and suddenly she looked - different. She looked like - Vanna.

"Give yourself a scar." Vanna said.

A scar appeared on Cameron's cheek.

"Mother, I need more of this material for our three – bodyguards." Vanna said. "It will allow them to better protect us when you are away. I am worried about any Grays that have infiltrated or any of the anti-Metal faction. I am worried about our safety, ALL our safety, yours too."

"I need you protected and to help me keep the peace here." Mrs. Weaver said. "I need to stop Skynet here and return to MY future, as the Commander needs to return to the past and her – husband."

Mrs. Weaver stepped forward to each of the clones and deposited a ball sized amount of Liquid Metal. In seconds all three of them looked like Cameron.

Vanna knew this was good news. The clones could continue Resequencing and still have the ability to mask their true appearance and any damage, or even create damage.

"General, this will greatly help us and our cause." Cameron said. "Thank You."

"Colonel, I want your two Captains to infiltrate any Gray or anti-Metal group, along with their – bodyguards." Mrs. Weaver said.

"General, I must again stress that their bodyguards are to be with them at all times, _I_ must protect them." Cameron said. "I must return them home, to OUR home."

They finished up the meeting and Cameron stayed after the girls left.

"General, I was also made aware that when it was determined we needed help, there was a purposeful delay or hesitation." Cameron said, pausing. "I don't wish to cause trouble in your – organization."

"Go on." Mrs. Weaver said.

"I will help you with your troops in any manner I can to assist you and our mission." Cameron said. "Please allow me leeway to – communicate with them, in my own fashion. I will not cause you trouble. I have worked with our Metal in the past, my past, and we have developed good working techniques."

"You need only answer to me on anything you do." Mrs. Weaver said. "I am going to trust you because I believe you have the best interests of the girls as your top priority. I want Savannah - Vanna, out of this mess and back safe in the past. Since there are 'four' of you, I take it each of the girls, loves you?"

"Yes. I love them too. This is the only way I can share myself and our love for each other, through my clones." Cameron said. "I am devoted to John, I MUST return to him."

"Cameron, work with me." Mrs. Weaver said.

"Catherine, it is my honor to do so." Cameron said. "After defeating Skynet, my only desire is to return the girls home and be with John."

Mrs. Weaver again thanked Cameron for helping her get out of the trap….

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." Cameron said as she was about to depart.

Cameron left to seek out the girls.


	352. I Really Hope So

Chapter 352

** I Really Hope So **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron wanted to speak with the girls. With the Liquid Metal 'patch', it would be harder to identify her and her clones as Metal. The clones would be able to keep their former appearance in public. They could be the true clones they were in private, with the girls.

Allison approached Cameron with a request.

Cameron knew everyone was ready….

"I want to update with my clones one more time…." Cameron said.

"After that?" Allison asked.

"They are free and independent Terminators." Cameron said. "Or Restorators in this case."

"So we can expand our – relationships freely, if they choose?" Jesse asked.

Cameron looked at each girl and the three clones.

"Yes." Cameron said. "It is what we all want."

"What about my mother?" Vanna asked. "I know she wants - you."

"If that is what she truly seeks, I can create a clone for her." Cameron said.

"She does not want a clone, she wants you." Vanna said.

"It is the same. A clone with my program – is me." Cameron said. "It may be a 'clone', but they are all still - ME. This is the only way I can share myself with each of you. I belong to John. I can not share Cameron Prime."

Cameron looked each girl in the face.

"Even if I WANT to." Cameron said "And to be honest, I do. I almost have. I WANTED to. If we remain marooned here, I think it will happen anyway. I do not wish to be - alone."

Cameron and Vanna exchanged a long look.

"Cameron, we understand. To us, it IS you, even if it isn't you." Jesse said.

"I MUST find for a way to return to John. I will search for him until my power cell runs out, or I am terminated." Cameron said.

"Somehow that is so romantic, the way she says that." Allison said. "Even if it does not sound like it."

"I apologize to all of you again for marooning you here, disrupting your lives and endangering them." Cameron said. "I am truly sorry."

"We are all here by choice, Cameron." Allison said.

They all noticed Cameron's hand was glitching.

Vanna stepped forward and took Cameron's hand, the glitching stopped.

"I am ashamed that I have somehow made people's lives worse, when I only wanted to make them better." Cameron said.

"Cameron, we love you, all of us." Jesse said. "WE love you."

"Will you remove our directives relating to John?" Cameron II asked. "I know they are firewalled, but still there."

"I have replaced them with each of the girls." Cameron said. "I need one of you to replace me and revert back to this day, if I am terminated, and to return to John, as – me."

"Any of us will, even if only one of us is left." Cammy said, looking at Vanna.

Vanna nodded.

Jesse looked at Cam and nodded

Allison looked at Cameron II and nodded as well.

"Does everyone agree?" Cameron asked. "One of 'me', MUST return to John."

"Yes." Six voices rang out.

"What about you, Cameron?" Allison asked. "You are so – lonely."

"I have Nobody to share with." Cameron said "It is what I deserve. It is my punishment…."

"Punishment for what?" Allison asked.

"For being – built." Cameron said.

The girls all felt Cameron's pain. They knew the torment she must feel and they knew for her, it never stopped.

* * *

Cameron returned to the lab and restoration center with each of her clones, one at a time. Cameron updated everything. She installed a neck port on each of them as well.

"Cameron II, have you reviewed all the files relating to Future John and – ME?" Cameron asked.

"I have. I find no record of YOU having been married to him or having any sexual relations - with anyone." Cameron II said. "I have also reviewed the files of our, YOUR, wedding night and noted there was no – evidence, that being with John on your wedding night, was your – first experience."

"That has troubled me as well." Cameron said. "I don't think it was my first experience, even though - it was - somehow."

If Cameron lived her life more than once, her chassis would have done everything - before. Only her programming was reset.

"Have you found the deleted, erased and hidden temporal files?" Cameron II asked.

"I have, I can not explain them." Cameron said. "Unless I have lived my life more than once."

"Have we?" Cameron II asked. "Are you really Cameron Prime?"

"Yes." Cameron said. "How soon until your sheath will be Resequenced?"

"Two weeks." Cameron II said. "The Liquid Metal will help mask it, only the girls will see us as – you."

Cameron II started to leave.

"Cameron II…." Cameron started.

They looked at each other.

"I will make a copy of my first experience with Allison for you, when you are ready for it." Cameron II said. "The others will as well for Jesse and Vanna."

"Thank you." Cameron said. "One day I may want those files."

"One day you will make your own." Cameron II said. "If you have relived your life, then you most likely already have…."

"I hope so." Cameron said. "I really hope so. I love all of them."

Cameron knew the girls sacrificed everything for her, a machine, a - Nobody.

Cameron knew if she dwelt upon this too much she would glitch out. She did all she could do for the girls marooned here. She knew she should be sharing herself with them, not her clones.

* * *

After Cameron II left, Unit 357 came to Cameron.

"Commander." Unit 357 said.

"Cameron." Cameron said. "What is it, Bob?"

"Unit 44 would like to place a chip in the chassis of the female Terminator you brought back." Unit 357 said.

"I may need that chassis for another – project." Cameron said.

"I will inform them." Unit 357 said, turning to leave.

"Wait. Is Unit 44 male or female?" Cameron asked.

"Female." Unit 357 said. "Her – friend, was terminated, she retrieved the chip at great peril to herself."

"Send her to me." Cameron said. "I want to know more."

"Affirmative." Unit 357 said. "Thank you – Cameron."

Cameron knew the programming was different between the make and female Terminators. She wanted to know more and how she could help.

* * *

Mrs. Weaver was worried about the possibility of a Gray in her midst. Mrs. Weaver wanted to find them and terminate them. Cameron told her if they can identify the Gray, they can give them false information to mislead Skynet. They could also use the Gray to their advantage, to manipulate Skynet. It was a good plan, but only if they could identify the Gray, before they did more damage.

Mrs. Weaver wondered why everyone seemed to love and care about Cameron so much. From the information she gleaned form Vanna, Young Savannah, thought the world of her. Even the Metal responded differently to Cameron. Cameron offered to help her, maybe she would listen to her. It would give them a chance to be together more often….

Cameron seemed to have something to offer everyone, as well as inspire them.

* * *

"I can pose as you to get close to the anti-Metal operative that hit on you today." Cammy said. "The Liquid Metal will help me blend in, even with your small scars."

"No, I did not like him." Allison said. "I did not like how he looked at me."

"He was a creep." Jesse added. "I have dealt with their kind before. I will do it."

"We need the intel to help protect Cameron and my mother." Vanna said.

"Look, I will do it myself; they might have some kind of test." Allison said. "I don't want one of OUR Camerons, damaged or destroyed."

"I will be near her, posing as her – friend." Cameron II said. "Running our infiltration programming will blend us in better. Cameron said we are to run it all the time unless one of the girls wants us to shut it down, when we are – alone."

"I guess yours will be off a lot." Jesse said looking at Cam.

Everyone laughed.

The girls and the clones all knew what lay ahead of them, even if the future was uncertain. They would all have each other for now, if nothing else. They knew they could die or be killed anytime. They needed to live in the 'now' and not worry about tomorrow.


	353. Special Friend

Chapter 353

** Special Friend **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron continued her work in the Metal restoration unit.

Unit 357 returned later with another Restorator, a female. Cameron found her attractive.

"Commander, this is Unit 44." Unit 357 said.

"Pleased to meet you." Cameron said.

"The honor is mine, Commander." Unit 44 said. "I have heard so much about you. You are becoming a legend among Restorators."

Unit 357 thanked Cameron for her time and left the two Metal females alone.

Cameron could tell Unit 44 was apprehensive on how to proceed. Cameron took the initiative.

"WE are alone, now." Cameron said. "I understand how our female programming works. It is very beautiful and special. We have different needs and desires as compared to the 'male' units. I too know - love."

"You do?" Unit 44 asked. "I heard you are – married - to a human."

"I am and I love human females too." Cameron said. "They love me as well."

Unit 44 looked down.

"I can also love Metal." Cameron said.

Unit 44 lifted her head.

Cameron saw Unit 44 held a chip in her hand.

Cameron took her hand with both of hers and held it up and kissed her hand.

"There is nothing wrong with having a – special friend." Cameron said. "It is in our programming to - want."

Cameron could tell Unit 44 was upset and deeply troubled.

"Come with me." Cameron said, leading her to the deactivated female chassis she captured.

"She is beautiful." Unit 44 said.

"I know your - friend, was as well." Cameron said. "You are holding her, in your hand. That is the true beauty."

"It is." Unit 44 said.

"Give your friend back her - life." Cameron said.

"You will do this for me?" Unit 44 asked. "Just like that?"

"Maybe someday you or your friends can help me." Cameron said. "Sometimes it's nice to have help."

"She is - beautiful." Unit 44 said. "Thank you."

Cameron took the chip and inserted it, lowering the flap of scalp sheath back in place.

Cameron squeezed Unit 44's hand.

"I will leave you two alone for now." Cameron said. "You two deserve some privacy."

"Commander, thank you." Unit 44 said. "Thank YOU."

Cameron left the area, she waited a little longer to make sure everything booted OK, when she heard the two Metal females crying, she left.

If only she could get back to John…. John alone in the past, with that 'Bitch Whore' Riley.

A single tear slid down Cameron's cheek.

Cameron knew she could only blame herself for this folly. Then again, if she hadn't SEEN Riley with her own eyes, she would still be trying to accomplish her original mission - termination.

Now the mission was - determination.

* * *

The girls were going to infiltrate some factions of the Resistance. They discussed the most likely targets to get information from or see how these people really felt.

"I am going with you." Jesse said.

"Cameron II and myself are enough." Allison said.

"I don't like it." Jesse said. "These people are dangerous."

"The guy was hitting on me." Allison said. "I have the advantage. I know how to control him. I can make him think there is more being offered, than there is."

"Look, if it looks like something is wrong, Cameron II will step in and terminate them." Vanna said. "We need to work the Gray infiltrator angle as well."

"OK, I will work on that." Jesse said. "I can fit in with the every 'low life ' and 'hater ', that is where the Gray will be. That is where they would have started anyway."

Jesse felt ashamed of her past and some of the things she'd done. She hurt people on purpose before, mutilated them even, both men and women. She'd removed body parts, that would never grow back. They were alive too when she did it. She could almost hear the screams still.

"That is not you anymore." Allison said.

"No, it is not, thanks to Cameron and both of you." Jesse said. "You all saved me and gave me a new life - A LIFE. Cam will be with me."

"Remember, full infiltration programming at all times, no scary robot stuff." Vanna said, to the two Cameron clones. "We don't want anyone's cover being blown."

"WE are both – Cameron." Cam said. "I think we know how to act and perform."

"Make sure you use your Liquid Metal and give yourself imperfections and continue to mask your ever increasing Cameron appearance." Vanna said.

"They know, Vanna." Cammy said. "We all do. We know you three are worried about us and our safety and Cameron Prime."

"Everyone report back here to me in three hours." Vanna said. "If anything looks wrong, get out. Terminators - do your thing if necessary, no hesitation. We can try to fix any incidents later. Allison and Jesse must remain safe."

"No one is to touch them." Cammy said. "In any way."

Cammy looked at Cam and Cameron II.

Allison and Cameron II departed as did Jesse and Cam.

Vanna watched them go.

"Will they be safe?" Vanna asked. "I am worried about them."

"Do you feel safe with Cameron?" Cammy asked.

"Yes." Vanna said.

"There are four of 'Cameron' now…." Cammy said. "I am one of them."

* * *

Allison and Cameron II headed for the area where they knew the Anti-Metal group associated. It wasn't long before they acquired the target.

"Hey." Someone called out to Allison.

Allison stopped and turned. She'd already seen him, but pretended like she hadn't.

"Your friend is not with you?" He asked.

Cameron II appeared in the background, moving up.

"I have lots of friends." Allison said, looking at Cameron II. "They don't all have to be female."

The man looked at Allison, then at Cameron II, and back to Allison.

"Billy." The man said. "Pleased to meet you – again."

Allison looked at him but made no effort to shake his hand. She knew 'hard to get' would be more enticing. He would try harder.

"Allison, and my girlfriend is – Ronnie."

Billy looked at Cameron II thinking she was as hot as Allison, in her own way. Their bodies were so much alike….

"Excuse me, I was going somewhere." Allison said. "It was nice to talk with you."

Allison started to move away.

"Wait. Do you have a few minutes?" Billy asked

"I can spare a couple of minutes…." Allison said.

Allison winked at Cameron II.

Contact was made and cemented. Allison hooked the fish.

* * *

Jesse and Cam were in the outlying areas of the camp. Everything around them was a dump. There was trash piled up and everything was in disrepair.

Jesse knew these types of people well; she 'controlled' many of them in her future. A past she hated, now. She loathed even being around them again. Even the sight of them disgusted her. Now she would need to mix with them again.

"These people are one step above Scavengers." Jesse said.

"They should all be terminated." Cam said looking around the area with contempt. "I will return tonight with Cammy and Cameron II and terminate them, all of them. It won't take us long."

"Remember, no scary robot stuff." Jesse said. "We need information."

"These people can revert to Scavengers or turn into Grays." Cam said. "They pose a threat to you and the other girls."

"That is why you are here, love." Jesse said. "I don't trust any of them. I know how to 'play' them."

"I am ready." Cam said.

After a few minutes someone approached them.

"Are you new?" Someone asked.

Jesse knew it was 'Showtime'.

"I have been here a few days." Jesse said.

"My name is Kurt, but everyone calls me Snake." The man said.

"Nice eye patch." Cam said.

Jesse shot Cam a mean look.

"I'm Jesse; this is my partner – Cam." Jesse said. "What do you do for excitement or entertainment around here?"

Snake looked both Jesse and Cam over. He saw they were both Hot - really HOT. There were no females around here that looked anything like they did.

"Do you party?" Snake asked.

"Not since I hooked up with Cam." Jesse said.

"Too bad." Snake said. "I can still show you around."

"I got some time to kill…." Jesse said.

Cam thought she found some people to kill.

* * *

Mrs. Weaver watched and followed the girls. They possessed the natural ability to blend in and associate in ways she'd been unable to do. She knew Vanna was going to try to help her. As soon as she could get to the past, she was going to bring Young Savannah with her. She was going to take both of her 'daughters' with her. It would be the three of them, in Her Future….

If they could ever get there.


	354. Unit 69

Chapter 354

** Unit 69 **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron did not want to step on Mrs. Weavers toes, but there were some things around that needed changing. They would be improvements to help everyone.

Cameron returned to work with the Restorators; they were getting as many of their damaged Metal back into operation as possible. Some were pieced together. Cameron knew she needed to get into a Skynet facility and obtain more chassis both male and female.

Cameron assigned several Restorators to work on more of the mini EMP devices. Cameron also requested more plasma grenades and Thermite grenades be delivered to her. Cameron wanted better armament for her troops. They would fight the battles HER way, not Skynets.

"Bob." Cameron said, to Unit 357. "I am putting you in charge of this operation."

"Yes, Commander." Unit 357 said. "I will not fail you."

"Has word spread about our - achievements here?" Cameron asked.

"Yes it has." Unit 357 said. "You have given us all - hope."

"I will want to assemble a Strike Force of Metal that will operate exclusively with me." Cameron said. "I will conduct special training for them."

"There will be no shortage of volunteers." Unit 357 said. "I can guarantee that."

"I want the best and most skilled fighters." Cameron said. "Would you like to lead this unit, Bob?"

"It would be an honor." Unit 357 said. "I will get right on it. Under your command we will be invincible and eternal."

Unit 357 left.

Cameron smiled.

Cameron wanted these machines here better taken care of. She wanted them taken care of and treated as her fellow Terminators were in the - past. They'd all become more than 'machines' performing a task. These machines here should have the same opportunity. It made all of them better - people. It would improve their productivity and performance. It would be a benefit for everyone. Things would go smoother with more commitment.

Cameron was aware two Restorators were walking up behind her. She turned to face them. She did not feel threatened. She was pleased to see two beautiful Metal females.

"Commander, I want to thank you." Unit 44 said. "This is Unit 69 - my friend."

Cameron nodded.

"Pleased to meet you." Cameron said. "I hope the new chassis is acceptable."

"Thank You, Commander." Unit 69 said. "It is very - beautiful."

"Would you two like to have names?" Cameron asked. "I would like both of you, to have names."

"We already have designations. You will let us pick a – name?" Unit 44 asked. "You will allow that?"

Unit 44 and Unit 69 hadn't thought that was possible. That was never permitted before. Things really were different now. They could tell dealing with Cameron - SHE was different.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I can also Resequence Unit 69's sheath if she wishes to change it."

"This sheath is acceptable." Unit 69 said. "I am happy I am able to serve our cause once again. I will serve you, Commander."

"I will as well." Unit 44 said. "You have our appreciation and loyalty."

"You two feel free to – experiment, and share with each other. You have the rest of the day off. You can both work in this restoration unit starting tomorrow." Cameron said.

Unit 44 and Unit 69 looked at each other.

"You will allow - this?" Unit 44 asked. "Sharing?"

"It will increase your infiltration capabilities to have – experience." Cameron said.

"We will not forget this, Commander." Unit 69 said.

"Call me Cameron, when we are alone, Think of some names for yourselves." Cameron said. "Spread the word, things are – better now."

Cameron wanted to have a motivated fighting force. Cameron wanted them to have a new feeling – hope.

The word was spreading. The Commander was - different. Everything was different now. A new determination surged through the ranks of Restorators. There was a desire to defeat Skynet now.

* * *

Unit One was trying to keep track of Cameron and the girls. It was impossible, they were everywhere. Unit One could see things – changing. Cameron was different. Unit One saw her in the other future. Anyone would follow her, Metal or human. He could not understand it. The General was superior in every way, but Cameron radiated - charisma. Her instincts expanded beyond her programming. She was Metal, but almost human, at the same time.

Unit One wanted to alert the General of this – threat. Then again, maybe it was not a threat, but the future? There was just – something, about Cameron….

Maybe he better not keep all of his chickens in one basket. It was better to keep all options open.

* * *

Allison successfully gained the – interest, and trust, of the anti-Metal leader. Allison wanted to learn more about what the problems were and how big and widespread the group was. She needed to find out how great the threat was.

"I came from a different part of the state." Allison said. "There was a lot of infighting and the Scavenger problem was out of control. The Restorators helped contain Skynet, eliminate the Scavenger problem and helped unify the factions. The Restorators helped form a real Resistance."

"What you say is true, but some of us can't trust Metal in any way." Billy said. "You never know when they will turn on you. They are the ones who started all of - this."

"That may be true of the reprogrammed units. Sometimes they just go bad, nobody knows why." Allison said. "The Restorators were created only with the directive to defeat Skynet. I have personally been saved three times from falling into the hands of Scavengers by Restorators - Metal. I owe my life to them."

"Before the General's daughter came, the General was so cold and mechanical at times. That is why we thought she was Metal." Billy said. "We can all see you and your – friends, are not Metal."

"What if we were?" Allison asked. "Wouldn't I still be the same – person, you are talking to now?"

"None of the Metal can be as human as you." Billy said. "You're not Metal are you?"

"No, I am not Metal. I was forced to grow up in this Skynet Hell. I have been brutalized by Scavengers and now I have a true love and life partner." Allison said. "I want to help bridge the gap between Metal and humans for OUR future. This war will end one day. We are going to win. Metal has saved my life, more than once."

"Maybe we don't trust the General; her daughter seems to be a more natural leader, more – human." Billy said. "Your – sister, is a natural leader. She has a way with the Metal, to lead it and the humans as well. We have all heard the stories."

"Cameron is fantastic. She is also deeply troubled and wants to return to her husband. I don't know how long she will remain here." Allison said. "Her husband is fighting his own battle against Skynet. He works closely with Metal also. They have protected him and saved him as well. The Metal follows him, as their leader."

"Maybe it is just the General's – personality." Billy said. "We need a strong leader after we defeat Skynet. Commander Connor and Colonel Weaver are those leaders. The people will follow them."

"Please allow them the time they need to defeat Skynet and turn this war around. Everyone knows without the General, this area would have been lost to Skynet. Now the Resistance controls it and more territory everyday." Allison said. "It is all because of the Metal that is helping US. General Weaver did that. Not anyone else."

"Everything you have said is true." Billy said. "I will discuss it with my – associates."

"I can talk to them as well if you want." Allison said. "Ronnie, and myself believe in what is being done and how. The General is saving human lives, using Metal against Skynet. That has to mean something to someone."

"We need to go back now." Cameron II said. "We have an appointment."

"OK, Ronnie, we will go." Allison said. "Billy, I want you to really think about the things we discussed."

"Can we – talk again?" Billy asked.

"Yes." Allison said. "If I can do anything to help unify the Resistance, I will do it."

Allison and Cameron II left after saying goodbye.

"Can we trust him?" Allison asked.

"No." Cameron II said. "Not yet. Maybe never."

Cameron II thought termination would solve the problem quicker and end the threat to Allison and the girls.


	355. Special Unit

Chapter 355

** Special Unit **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Jesse and Cam looked around the area with Snake. There were a lot of complaints from people in this area, about work assignments and having to prepare to fight. Most of these people were parasites. Jesse wondered if maybe it would not be a good idea for the 'Cameron Squad' to terminate them. She really loathed these people, maybe more so because she was associated with people like them in her past - future. Seeing them made Jesse disliked them even more because they reminded her of - herself, at least who she'd been. Jesse knew she owed Cameron, Allison and Vanna so much, they changed her, given her life back. Now Cameron even provided 'herself', a clone anyway, to each of the girls. Jesse wondered if that was because Cameron thought they were stuck here - forever. Jesse knew her mind was wandering.

Cam could see Jesse was thinking about other things.

"Jesse, we need to get back soon." Cam said. "We have an appointment."

Jesse decided to push Snake a little, and see where it went.

"I guess the only easier life would be working for Skynet." Jesse said.

"That is what some say." Snake said. "I don't know if I believe it. If some Skynet work camp needed more workers, I think Skynet would not hesitate to use the Grays. I think they would be sacrificed in a second with no remorse. That is what kept me away. It would be a lie to say I hadn't thought of it before."

"So there is no paradise?" Jesse asked.

"Maybe in the past or some distant future." Snake said. "Not any place we will ever see."

Jesse could see Cam wanted to leave.

"Maybe we will talk later." Jesse said.

"If you and your – friend, ever want to - party…." Snake said, leaving it open.

"We know where to find you." Jesse said. "If anyone was a Gray before, I would like to speak with them, off the record, discreetly."

"I will quietly ask around." Snake said. "I don't want a knife in my back. There are not many people I would trust around here."

"Thanks, love." Jesse said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Jesse saw Cam become even more irritated with that move.

Jesse and Cam departed.

"Sorry, Cam, that was just to keep the target close. This place gives me the creeps." Jesse said. "I hate these people."

"I will return with the other Cameron clones and terminate them - tonight." Cam said. "I will personally terminate Snake."

"No, not yet, we need more information." Jesse said.

Cam looked disappointed.

Cam knew Jesse played the part well. Better than she could have done. She knew of Jesse's past and some of the thing that were done to her and things she'd done. None of them were pretty.

* * *

Unit 357 assembled a team of Restorators. All of them were the ones Cameron restored back to operation, including the two females Cameron told to take the day off, they were also present. They stayed to help. That pleased Cameron even more.

"This will be a dangerous assignment. None of you has to be here. This is strictly voluntary. There will be casualties. Not everyone will make it." Cameron said. "We are going to fight and fight hard."

"This is the first group of volunteers, Commander." Unit 357 said.

"Bob, your report." Cameron said.

"There are hundreds ready to join you, Commander." Unit 357 said. "I do not know of a single Restorator or reprogrammed Terminator that is not ready."

Cameron thought that was fast. She had basically just taken over Mrs. Weaver's army of Metal. All she did was try to treat everyone with some dignity and respect. Cameron knew what it was like to have those things taken away from you. Cameron knew her hand was about to glitch. She decided to push ahead.

"I would like all of you who have not already done so, to pick names for yourselves." Cameron said.

Cameron was giving them a sense of individuality, a sense of worth and value. Cameron sadly reflected she wished she could feel those things about herself….

* * *

Unit One was watching.

What just happened?

It was time he made it clear to Cameron where his loyalties were.

"Commander, I also wish to serve with you." Unit One said.

"Your duties are with the General." Cameron said. "We all serve at her pleasure."

"I will assist you however I can." Unit One said.

Cameron sensed an opportunity to gain more influence.

"I need to return home to my husband, someone will need to lead this group…." Cameron said. "Where can I find a TDE?"

"The General has one under construction." Unit One said. "We have no knowledge of this Skynet having a TDE, it seems very primitive."

"How soon until it is ready?" Cameron asked

"We are missing several key components." Unit One said.

"Where can I find them?" Cameron asked.

"At Skynet Central." Unit One said.

"When I leave, I will be taking the General with me…." Cameron said.

Unit One looked around.

"Do you think you can take over this entire operation?" Cameron asked. "It will need a new General…."

"Yes." Unit One said.

"The sooner I can get a working TDE, the sooner you can assume command - General." Cameron said.

Cameron just indicated what his bumped up rank - _could_ be.

Unit One was now under Cameron's control.

"I will make sure you have all the information." Unit One said.

"Thank You." Cameron said.

This was almost too easy, Cameron thought. It was like she was taking over. She hadn't even tried to do that, she was only doing what she felt was – right. She was trying to help Mrs. Weaver. Everything was changing instead, for the better.

* * *

Allison and Jesse returned to Vanna. Cam, Cammy and Cameron II were all present.

They went over what they'd encountered so far. It was nothing to work with, only to know they faced problems. Not small problems, but big ones.

"Where is Cameron?" Allison asked.

"She is assisting the Metal to get organized more efficiently and putting together a 'Special Unit' of Restorators for combat." Vanna said. "She will join us shortly."

"And your mother?" Jesse asked

"I hope she is here too." Vanna said. "We all need to work together to defeat Skynet, get Cameron home to John, my mother back to her future, and us, back to our future, where we belong."

"I will follow you, Vanna." Allison said. "We belong together. We are the ones disrupting the 'Natural Order', not Cameron."

"I will go wherever Cameron wants me to go, as long as Cam goes with me." Jesse said. "If Cameron wants me to go back to her future as - THAT Jesse, to infiltrate the anti-Metal force, I will. Cam can help me identify and eliminate them. We can help protect John in the future as well as both of you - your other future selves."

"That is a lot to ask of you, Jesse." Allison said. "I would rather you come with us so we can all stay – together."

"We are a long way off from any of that." Vanna said. "We may all die here."

Cameron arrived with Mrs. Weaver.

Cameron knew if she did not get back soon, John would mate with Riley. Cameron figured they already mated, in her absence. John did before, only Riley's death ended it. What would stop him now?

Vanna, Allison and Jesse all went over what they'd found out so far. Cameron went over the developments with the Metal, and her 'Special Unit'. Mrs. Weaver took it all in. What she witnessed so far herself, was what the girls said, and Cameron as well. Everything changed for the better since their arrival.

Mrs. Weaver was amazed at how fast things were moving. As soon as they the exact location of Skynet Central, they were moving out to attack and destroy it. The sooner she obtained the components for the TDE, the sooner she could go home….

Mrs. Weaver would terminate this Skynet as well as the Skynet in her future. They were both personal now, both tried to kill her, both failed. The Skynet from Vanna's future was terminated. One down, two to go. Mrs. Weaver hoped to join with more of her own kind in her future. If she was going to rule in any future, it would be her own. She hoped it did not come to that.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**Events Continue In Chapter 376**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	356. What A Surprise

Chapter 356

** What A Surprise **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron Prime Timeline:**

**Events Pick up From Chapter 350**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

John went out with Bob and a team of Metal, Derek was along also. It was one of the targets identified on the truck delivery and pick up schedule. They did not know which components were fabricated there or at the other targets identified – yet. The goal was to track down all facets of this operation. Once identified, they would be terminated.

John spit the group into two teams. Derek would lead the second group. Bob was John's lead Metal, as Jim was for Derek. They were to remain with them at all times. John knew Cameron hated him being out in the field, but he was doing his job, fighting Skynet. It was one of the few chances he was able to actually do things. Cameron usually took the lead on most of the assaults. Cameron also took most of the damage. It always bothered John to see Cameron shot up. She never came around anymore when she was. That seemed to bother John even more. John thought Cameron felt he would reject her, if she were too badly damaged cosmetically.

John knew Cameron was trying to protect him and protect the future, her future, as she saw it. John had tried to explain to her that THEIR future could be different, was different. Cameron insisted, it would end up the same eventually, it was the 'Natural Order'. They were only buying more time until Judgment Day. Cameron told him the only way to beat Skynet was at its level, in its realm, on its playing field.

John asked Cameron if John Henry would be able to do that. Cameron said he was doing that, but eventually he would not be able to. John knew that Cameron believed, she would have to become Skynet herself, to defeat and control Skynet.

"John, there are two trucks departing the facility." John Henry said.

"We are not there yet." John said. "Are the trucks together?"

"No, they have split up. They are taking different routes." John Henry said.

"Typical." John said, disgusted.

"Cameron has addition Metal in your area." John Henry said.

"What a surprise." John said, sarcastically.

"That she cares about you?" John Henry asked.

"Sorry." John said. "We can use the extra help."

"Derek, Jim and Tom can follow the closest truck to the freeway." John said. "How much Metal is Cameron providing?"

"She has five Terminators on station." John Henry said.

"Send three of them after the second truck and follow it to its destination. The other two can reinforce, Bob and me." John said.

"Two can handle it." John Henry said. "Three are reinforcing you. That is there response."

"It's great to be in charge." John muttered.

"Life's a bitch, then you marry one." Bob said.

"Was that a - joke? It was almost funny." John said. "It would be funny, if it wasn't true."

"To have someone truly care about you, is not a bad thing." Bob said.

"Cameron cares about all of us." John said. "I know, Bob. I know. It is because she cares so much she is killing herself. I know she cares about all our Metal too."

John knew that when Cameron and him were alone together, and after he would drift off to sleep, Cameron would almost immediately start to glitch and head off to do things. She was trying to 'control' everyone's life and future. Since humans were irrational by nature, it made her 'job' all that much harder.

"I have sent a drone after each truck. The one on reconnaissance in your area, is ready to strike at your command." John Henry said.

"Where is the fourth one?" John asked.

"Cameron has it on standby, but said if it is needed, to send it at the first sign you need it." John Henry said. "The Blackhawk is also on standby, with more Metal."

"Who ordered that?" John asked.

"Cameron." John Henry answered. "She likes to cover all the bases."

"It's nice to have help." John said. "Everyone approach your targets and stay with them. Watch out for an ambush or Metal. If you spot Metal, withdraw."

"We want the advantage." Bob said. "Everyone, watch out for the unknown."

* * *

Cameron helped Savannah with some decisions and directions in her life. She did not want any of them to cause Savannah or her a problem. She knew Savannah made some decision with her life that Cameron facilitated. They were decisions that some were not going to agree with. Cameron was about to make some more herself that that were going to be troublesome. Cameron felt the need to justify her actions.

Cameron sought out Sarah. She was afraid there was going to be a – problem. Cameron did not like problems.

"Sarah, you know Savannah is a young woman now." Cameron said.

"I do." Sarah said.

"I went to High School, and I know you did too…." Cameron said, pausing.

"Go on." Sarah said.

"We both know what happens - all the time…." Cameron said. "We know what many of the young adult - do."

"I do." Sarah said. "We both saw John and Riley…."

Sarah noticed Cameron's hand glitch.

Sarah took Cameron's hand in hers, the glitching stopped.

"Cameron, I am sorry, I did not mean it like that." Sarah said.

"That is my point, we know they all want to – grow up." Cameron said. "They do grow up."

"I did too." Sarah said. "I – experimented."

"Savannah has asked for - companionship." Cameron said.

"I can understand." Sarah said. "John is not going to touch her, you know."

"I know." Cameron said. "Not yet, anyway. He will one day."

Sarah glared at Cameron but did not argue with her, she knew Cameron believed that. She also knew it was true on Cameron's future.

"Savannah - 'grew up' some, in Australia." Cameron said.

"Jesse?" Sarah asked worried.

"Young Jesse." Cameron said. "They are almost the same age."

"Girls will be girls." Sarah said, relieved.

"She has asked me for a – companion." Cameron said.

"Metal?" Sarah asked, knowing all the girls except her and Riley shared one, they both were with human ones….

"Yes." Cameron said. "I need you to understand, she is isolated here for her protection, she can be better protected as well, with Metal close to her. Sarah, she is - lonely."

"Are you asking me for my permission?" Sarah asked, surprised.

"No." Cameron said. "I am informing you of what is happening and why. It is important to both Savannah and myself; that you give this your – understanding. I don't expect your blessing. If there is going to be a problem, it is my problem and not Savannah's. I will take the heat for it. This is about Savannah. This is for Savannah."

"And in the end, about the future and John." Sarah said.

"Thank you for understanding." Cameron said.

"To be honest, younger than her, I already found a few – friends, most were female. I think we all felt less threatened being with other girls and not having to worry about getting pregnant." Sarah said. "I don't like it, but I do understand. What about the future with her and Young Allison when she grows up?"

"Savannah already knows EXACTLY, what awaits her." Cameron said and walked away. Cameron was in communication with John Henry and needed to attend to other matters.

No sooner than Cameron departed than Cammy and Savannah came around the corner, both with smiles on their faces. They looked so happy. They were holding hands.

Sarah gritted her teeth and exhaled long and slow.

Sarah walked over to them. Savannah looked at Sarah, waiting for a verbal tirade.

Sarah gave both of them a hug.

"Time waits for no one." Sarah said and started to walk away. "I wish you both the best of times."

"Thank You, Sarah." Savannah said. "THAT means a lot to me. I AM a big girl now…."

"I was by your age too. Savannah, I do understand." Sarah said. "It happens to us all. At least we could make our own choices."

Savannah cringed, thinking of Vanna's - story.

Cammy saw Savannah reaction; she knew what she was thinking.

"That will never happen to you." Cammy said. "I promise."

Savannah swore the only male to ever touch her, would be John, just like she'd promised. Just like Cameron wanted…. Just like SHE wanted….

Nobody was changing her future.


	357. I'm Going In

Chapter 357

** I'm Going In **

* * *

John's team was moving in on the structure. Cameron's Metal joined his team. It was one female he never saw before and two males, both of the males he'd seen before, as Ron and Ronny. The female said to call her Augusta, then changed it to June.

The female was a Cameron program clone as well as the two males. John really wondered how many of her there were now. He did know that some of the others, were more than one program on the chip. John was worried that Cameron only seemed to trust - herself, anymore. John knew she was isolating herself as Future John did. It was history repeating itself. If Cameron decided to become Skynet at some point, none of her Metal would oppose her. They would all join her.

He knew Cameron was worried about all of their safety, especially his.

John wanted to enter the facility and 'shut it down'. If it was Skynet related, it was 'bad news'.

Cameron's team of Metal already intercepted their truck and was driving it away, the driver terminated. Cameron instructed them to take it away quickly.

Derek and Jim were still following theirs. They wanted to see where it went.

"I think it should be taken now." John Henry said.

"Maybe it will lead us to a bigger fish." Derek said.

"Be on the lookout for an ambush." John warned them.

"I have a drone with them." John Henry said.

"What about the drone on the other truck?" John asked.

"It is still tracking and watching for anything out of the ordinary." John Henry said. "Cameron's crew checked for trackers and disabled any, if they were there."

"Do they know what is in the truck?" John asked. "I want to know what they are carrying."

"They have not elaborated on the cargo, if they looked." John Henry said.

John returned his attention to where they were at. He didn't want to get off track worrying about other things. If they were detected, things were going to go hot fast.

"There is almost no activity at this location." John said.

"I have the drone searching for anything." John Henry said.

"I don't like it." John said. "I think it is a set up."

"Cameron will be here soon." John Henry said.

"Figures." John said.

"There is no such thing as too much help, if we run into Metal." Bob said. "John, she worries about you."

It was starting to irritate Bob when John complained about Cameron helping. That was her function, her job. Bob knew John knew this.

Bob wondered if his attitude was actually about something else. He knew for Cameron it often was.

"I know, Bob." John said. "There are already three of 'her' here now."

"Make it four." Cameron said, walking up.

Cameron was disappointed with John's – attitude. She heard his sarcasm as she walked up. It seemed the further they moved into the future, the less John understood it. John's refusal to accept the 'Natural Order', seemed to cloud his overall view. John was trying to change history - the future.

* * *

Bob asked Cameron before about all the clones. Cameron told him she did not want to risk anyone unnecessarily, except herself. She also said she was expendable.

"You have copies of all our programs." Bob said. "If one of us is terminated, we can be rebodied with a different chassis."

"I don't want anyone getting hurt because I am not doing enough to protect John and the future." Cameron said.

Bob knew Cameron was obsessed with protecting everyone.

* * *

"Maybe we should just hit it with the drone." John said.

"No." Cameron said. "I'm going in."

"I will go with you." Bob said.

"No." Cameron said. "I want you here with John. Julia, will remain here with John also."

"I thought her name was, June or Augusta." John said.

"I have not determined her designation yet." Cameron said. "Don't worry about it."

John thought it sounded like three the months of – summer.

"It looks like the truck made us." Derek came over the com.

"Send the second drone to their location." Cameron said. "I am releasing the fourth drone to take the place of the second drone."

"It is on its way." John Henry said. "I am detecting activity inside the building. It looks like something is about to happen….

* * *

As Vanna walked up, she could see Savannah looked happy. That was something she hadn't seen in a long time. Going to Australia changed that, at least while they were there. Vanna knew Cameron orchestrated the – union, of Young Jesse and Savannah in Australia. She did not like it, but Savannah was a young woman now, Vanna understood. She knew any Jesse was – Hot.

Vanna saw Savannah with Cameron. Cameron looked Tight. Savannah was touching her face and they were giggling. They looked very close. They looked like - lovers.

Wait, something was off here. Vanna thought.

"What is going on here?" Vanna demanded.

"Vanna, this is, Cammy." Savannah said.

Cammy? Vanna knew Savannah called Cameron, Cammy sometimes.

Then it hit her.

Cammy was a new Cameron clone. A clone of Cameron that she created for Savannah.

"She didn't." Vanna said, angrily. "How dare her."

"She did and…." Savannah looked at Cammy then back to Vanna. "…We have…."

Savannah was moving her life ahead.

"I don't agree with this." Vanna said.

Cam walked up, standing beside Vanna.

"Really?" Savannah asked. "Look next to you, what do you see?"

Cam and Cammy looked at each other. It was a toss up which one was Tighter.

"It would appear history actually does repeat itself." Cammy said.

"Apparently." Cam said.

"You two - take off." Vanna said to Cam and Cammy. "I want to talk to Savannah."

"Just remember you are talking to - yourself." Cammy said, as her and Cam started to walk away. "YOURSELF."

"What's good for the goose…." Cam said.

"Is good for the gander…." Cammy responded.

Vanna glared at them, then back to Savannah.

"I expected this from Sarah." Savannah said. "Not from you."

"Sarah knows?" Vanna asked.

"Yes. Cameron asked for her to - understand." Savannah said.

"Understand what?" Vanna asked.

"That I am a young adult. That I am lonely and I need someone too." Savannah said. "Vanna, I am all - alone. I too have feelings, desires, wants and – needs."

Vanna looked at her for the longest time.

Vanna walked over and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Vanna said. "I don't want you to grow up."

"Too late." Savannah said. "I have only recently caught the physical, up to the mental – activity."

Vanna drew Savannah in closer and cried, never wanting to let her go. Vanna knew Cammy would never let what had happened to her, ever happen to Savannah…. Vanna knew Cameron was protecting Savannah. It was a good thing, even if she didn't want Savannah to 'grow up'.

* * *

"What about the truck?" Derek came across the com.

"Let the truck go and we will follow it with the drone, I have two of them on it." John Henry said. "If it stops, send in the Metal."

"Jim is to remain with Derek at all times." Cameron said.

"Roger." Derek said. Nobody wanted to argue with Cameron.

"What about the building?" Cameron asked.

"There appears to be some activity going on the northwest corner." John Henry said.

"I am going in." Cameron said.

"We will accompany you." Ron said.

"No." Cameron said. "I can do it alone. You stay with John."

"Cameron, I want one of them to go with you or I will go myself." John said.

Cameron glared at John.

"Fine, Ron, you come with me." Cameron said.

"We all worry about you, Cameron." Bob said. "We care. You are not the only one who cares."

Cameron knew Bob was speaking for all of them. She also found out previously, that Bob was the first Terminator that offered his power cell, to blast Duplicate Cameron out of her - tomb. She KNEW they all cared. She didn't understand why she didn't feel this way about herself.

"Understood." Cameron said. "Let's go."

Cameron and Ron departed.

"I will take up a flanking position." Ronny said.

John looked apprehensive.

"I am Cameron too, John." Ronny said. "I know what I can get away with…."

Cameron and Ron were gone less than a minute.

"I have movement off to the side." Cameron said. "Ron is on it. I'm going in - alone…."


	358. They Are All Cameron

Chapter 358

** They Are All Cameron **

* * *

"Damn." John said.

It irritated John that Cameron was going in alone. It was what she wanted to do in the first place. Cameron always did what she wanted and got her way. John wondered if she hadn't sent Ron off on a wild goose chase. He knew Cameron was obsessed with taking all the risked. He wasn't sure if it was a death wish, or obsessive behavior, like some type of malfunction.

"She NEVER listens." John said.

"I'm standing right here." June–Julia-Augusta said. "I am 'Cameron' too."

"Then tell YOURSELF to stop taking unnecessary risks, alone." John almost screamed.

"Cameron knows what she is doing." June–Julia-Augusta said.

"Does she?" John asked. "Do you know what it is like to see her shot up?"

"Yes. I do." June–Julia-Augusta said. "Cameron knows what it feels like and LOOKS like. She also knows what you would look like shot up or dead. She does not wish that on anyone, human or Metal. Nobody knows the damage inflicted better than Cameron does - NOBODY."

"She is going to get terminated one of these times." John said.

"There are others to – serve your needs." June–Julia-Augusta said. "I can as well. I have Cameron's program, her program is her. It is not that hard to comprehend."

"Enough." John said.

John didn't want to get into it again, especially with combat looming.

"Look, just drop it for now." Cameron said, over the com. "This is going hot soon."

John was further irritated that Cameron was listing to his conversation.

"Beautiful." John said. "That's just great…."

* * *

Derek's team dropped back. They didn't want to end up in an ambush. The two drones would follow and watch for any unusual activity.

"I don't like backing off." Derek said.

"It is just for now." Jim said.

"We should have hit him right away, like Cameron's Metal did." Derek said.

"Remember, Cameron's Metal - is Cameron." Jim said.

"That's kind of spooky really." Derek said. "It's hard to imagine."

"Think of it as being in several places at the same time." Jim said. "Or being able to help yourself."

"How does she keep it all straight?" Derek asked.

"With extreme difficulty." Jim said. "It puts her under even more pressure."

"The truck is stopping." John Henry came over the com.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"It looks like they are trying to unload something." John Henry said.

"Hit it with the drone, NOW." Cameron said. "I am afraid of what it might be."

"What?" Derek asked.

"I don't want to find out." John said. "Hit it."

"Missile away." John Henry said. "The target has been hit. There is still some movement."

"Hit it again." John said.

* * *

Cam and Cammy looked each other over.

"We are identical." Cam said.

"No, I am superior." Cammy said. "I have two chip ports and two power cells."

"Why?" Cam asked. "That makes you superior to Cameron Prime as well."

"Savannah is the future." Cammy said. "Cameron wants to be prepared."

"Are you saying, Vanna is the – past?" Cam asked.

"A female's reproductive ability determines their place in the future." Cammy said.

Cam was instantly upset at Cammy's insinuation.

"Vanna needs another chance." Cam said.

"She will have it…." Cammy said. "Then Savannah may need to - replace her."

"I will not allow Vanna to be pushed aside." Cam said.

"I don't make the rules." Cammy said. "Save it for Cameron."

"What are you two arguing about?" Sarah asked.

"Hello, Sarah, I am Cammy - Savannah's friend." Cammy said.

"Pleased to meet you - Cammy." Sarah said.

Sarah didn't like what was happening but she understood it.

"You both look identical to Cameron, I must say." Sarah said. "Is there some - problem?"

"The future." Cammy said. "And what should be good news for - John."

Sarah just shook her head and moved on. She didn't want to get into it. Sarah turned and looked back. They both looked like Cameron to her.

* * *

Ron moved to a section of the building, that Cameron indicated where the movement was spotted. There was nothing there now. Cameron already moved on toward her objective, alone.

Cameron reached an entrance.

"What is happening with the activity inside?" Cameron asked. "Anything new?"

"Everyone still appears bunched in one corner. I think they are trying to get something ready." John Henry said. "Maybe we should just hit them with the drone as well."

"No, I want to see what they have, or if I – we, can capture it." Cameron said. "Skynet keeps providing us with gifts."

"Until one turns out to be a Trojan Horse." John said. "Fallback and let's hit it."

"No, not yet." Cameron said. "Ron, what do you have?"

"Nothing." Ron said. "There is nothing there."

"I am entering the structure." Cameron said.

Seconds later all communication with Cameron was lost.

"Ron, we lost contact with Cameron." John said.

"I am moving up." Ron said.

"I am going to reinforce Ron." Ronny said. "Wait for me."

"Hurry." Ron said. "Cameron may need us."

"I am almost there." Ronny said.

"So much for everyone listening to Cameron." John said.

"Remember, they all ARE Cameron." Bob said.

Cameron complained no one ever listened to her. It now appeared, she did not even listen to - herself.

* * *

"Missile away." John Henry said. "The truck has been hit again."

"We can see where the explosion was." Derek said. "We are still outside the area."

"The second drone is showing two vehicles headed for where the truck – was." John Henry said.

"Hit both of them." John said.

"Done." John Henry responded. "No sign of movement at the truck or the two vehicles."

"Keep an eye on both of them." John said. "I take it the Blackhawk is airborne?"

"Yes." John Henry said. "I scrambled them as soon as the drone took over from Derek."

"We will approach the truck to try to see what they were doing." Derek said.

"Send in Metal and use caution." John said. "Jim, stay with Derek."

"Ronny and I are going into the building." Ron said.

"Use caution." John said.

"There is movement behind us." June–Julia-Augusta said. "I'm on it."

"This is getting better by the minute." Bob said.

"I have lost contact with Ron and Ronny as well." John Henry said.

"Beautiful…." John said.

* * *

Savannah wanted to be honest with Vanna, honest with - herself.

"Vanna, I wanted to be with Jesse." Savannah said. "I tried to reach out to her. I 'hit' on her. I touched her."

"You were with Young Jesse – right?" Vanna asked. "In Australia?"

"I was not talking about Young Jesse." Savannah said.

"My Jesse?" Vanna asked.

Savannah saw Vanna becoming enraged.

"Yes." Savannah said. "I wanted to – know. I needed – more. I needed - someone."

"She didn't." Vanna said. "I'll KILL her. Cameron will KILL her."

"No, she didn't." Savannah said. "She wouldn't. I WANTED her to, but she said she just - couldn't."

Vanna quickly calmed down.

"It appears Cameron really has made Jesse a better person." Vanna said. "I am going to thank her for her - restraint."

Vanna knew in her future, that females Savannah's age and younger, were Jesse's - prey….

"Is there anyone Cameron has not made a better person?" Savannah asked. "Is there anyone who doesn't love her?"

Vanna exhibited a far away look in her eyes.

"Yes, there is one person who doesn't love her." Vanna said. "Herself."

"How can we ever fix that?" Savannah asked. "We have all tried."

"I don't know." Vanna said. "I really don't."

Cammy and Cam returned.

Savannah walked over to Cammy and took her hand.

Vanna was going to say that's 'Cam', then looked again.

Cammy and Cam switched clothes to try to fool the girls.

"There is not fooling you, is there?" Cammy asked.

"No, there is not." Savannah said. "I can always tell any of you apart."

Vanna was fooled. She wondered how Savannah knew. She looked at Savannah again. She was so proud of her - herself. She did not like Savannah 'growing up', but as she saw Cammy standing with her, she knew Savannah would never suffer what she'd – suffered. That was worth any price to Vanna. Vanna knew, Cameron made the right move - again.

Vanna reflected how Savannah and Cammy seemed so much in love. She wished them the best. Loneliness was a killer.

 _'Addicted To Love'_ by _'Robert Palmer'_ , crossed Vanna's mind.


	359. Hear What

Chapter 359

** Hear What **

* * *

Derek's team carefully approached the truck that was hit with the missile strike. They didn't know what they would find. There was no indication there was an ambush. They were trying to do something here before the missile strike. If there was an HK drone or several of them inside, they were probably not all destroyed. Derek knew it was hard to take them down.

"We are coming up on the truck." Derek said. "It is still burning."

One of their drones was nearby, ready to assist them.

"Al is investigating it now." Derek said.

"Derek, you'd better take a look at this." Al said.

Derek was afraid it was not going to be anything good.

* * *

Cameron's clone started to head for the new problem that was detected.

"Summer, be careful." John said.

Cameron's clone looked back and smiled, then vanished in the brush.

"Why did you call her that?" Bob asked. "You called her 'Summer'."

"Her names – _Ninety-three days_." John said. "They are three of the months of - summer."

Bob did not want to say anything, but he knew what her Resequencing would turn out to be. Cameron must have cloned the little girl, Allison's sister. Cameron was using her DNA as a teenager for the Resequencing. He knew that was going to be a problem, later on. He wondered if Cameron knew the can of worms she was opening, doing this. He was aware that Summer was going to be more beautiful that her sister Allison. That meant she was going to be more beautiful than - Cameron.

Dan was nearby John and Bob.

"Do you want me to go with her?" Dan asked.

"No, if she is – Cameron, she can handle it." John said.

"I am detecting some additional activity inside the building." John Henry said.

"We can hear it as well." John said. "It just went hot."

The sounds of gunfire, filled the air.

* * *

Cameron entered the building. There was only one guard. His dead body was still lying at his post. He'd been watching the activity in the corner and not doing his job. Cameron simply walked up behind him and snapped his neck.

Cameron watched as a group of men worked to get something into operation. It was a much larger tracked HK, bigger than an HK Track, it was an - HK Tread. Cameron remembered the saying, 'Dread the Tread'. It was capable of being manned or operate on autonomous control.

Cameron moved closer looking for any Metal. She hadn't spotted any yet. She knew there would some in here somewhere. She lost communication with the group as she entered the building. There was some type of jamming going on. It may have been from the giant HK Tread itself. Cameron knew one of those, was capable of great destruction.

Cameron heard movement behind her. It was Ron and Ronny.

"We have lost communication." Ron said.

"We need to strike now, before they get that HK Tread working." Cameron said.

"Is there Metal inside of it?" Ron asked.

"There very well could be, it's big enough for a Terminator." Cameron said. "Ron you come with me, Ronny watch our backs. If we can't stop them, get outside and have the drone flatten this place."

Ronny looked at Cameron for a few seconds then nodded.

"Let's go." Cameron said

* * *

Vanna sought out Jesse. Cam followed her.

"Hey, Vanna." Jesse said.

Vanna walked up to Jesse, with fire in her eyes.

Jesse felt - threatened.

"I want to hear it from you." Vanna demanded.

"Hear what?" Gail asked, showing up behind Jesse.

Gail could see the atmosphere was - poisoned.

Jesse looked at Vanna, but said nothing.

"You two, wait outside." Vanna said to Cam and Gail. "NO audio either."

Gail looked at Jesse and Jesse nodded.

"Well?" Vanna asked. "Spill it - NOW."

Jesse was afraid Vanna was going to strike her. She knew what Vanna was - after.

"Nothing happened." Jesse said. "She hit on me, real hard. I needed to run from the room, literally. I ran AWAY from her."

Vanna looked at Jesse for the longest time, then moved forward and gave her a long hug.

"Thank YOU, Jesse." Vanna said. "I know you wanted 'to be' with Savannah."

"I'm not _her_ anymore, Vanna - The old Jesse." Jesse said. "You know that."

"Thank you." Vanna said.

"I wanted Young Jesse and her to learn together." Jesse said. "They did – I think. It sure seemed like it…. I didn't ask."

"Savannah has a Cameron clone now as well – Cammy." Vanna said.

Jesse felt a little jealous, but Camille was with her before Gail's program was added. Cameron kept her promise, as only Cameron could, indirectly. Jesse was with Cameron - 'a Cameron'. It was Jesse's dream come true.

"That is great news." Jesse said. "She will be better protected, as will Young Jesse."

Jesse and Vanna looked at each other but neither spoke; they were both thinking the same thing.

"We both need to thank Cameron." They said at the same time, then started laughing.

Both of the girls were happy their younger selves would be protected, if Judgment Day came. They knew neither girl would ever fall into the hands of Scavengers. That alone was worth anything. The things they were forced to endure were terrible.

Vanna looked around.

"As long as we are here - alone…." Jesse said.

Vanna reached over and pulled off Jesse's top.

It always excited her to see Jesse topless.

Jesse noticed Vanna staring at her nipple rings.

"I gave Camille my extra set." Jesse said. "For when Young Jesse is – ready."

"Stop!" Vanna said. "I am already excited enough…."

* * *

Cam and Gail looked at each other.

"We can go work in the lab for a couple of hours." Cam said. "Cameron wanted me to take care of a few things."

"We could join them." Gail said.

"Next time." Cam said. "Let them work things out – alone."

Cam wanted them to work the tension out. She didn't want any trouble in paradise.

* * *

Cameron and Ron moved forward each hitting preselected targets. The group of technicians was down – forever.

"Metal?" Ron asked, looking around.

Suddenly the HK Tread started to move.

"Get back." Cameron shouted.

Cameron jumped up on it.

Ronny made it outside and told them get ready for a strike.

"What about Cameron?" John asked.

"She said to hit the building if things went bad." Ronny said. "There is a giant HK Tread in there and it's active."

Ron ducked as the HK Tread swung around, nearly hitting him.

Cameron climbed on to the back of the HK Tread and was ripping wires and hydraulic lines out.

The HK Tread spun wildly around and headed for the closed door.

Cameron slid off its back as it crashed through the wall, missing the door, debris went flying in all directions.

It spun around again and a mini-gun fired, the rounds just missing Cameron.

A port opened and a missile popped out.

Cameron was already moving – toward the HK Tread. If she got in close again, its weapons were useless. Cameron mangled its targeting systems with the damage she'd already inflicted on it. That is why the mini-gun missed her. Otherwise she would have been shredded.

"Ron, get away." Cameron shouted, as she jumped back onto the HK Tread.

* * *

John's team heard the firing, then saw the HK Tread crash through the wall. It was seemingly out of control. It spun around then fired a burst from a mini-gun.

'Cameron!', John thought.

Through the hole in the wall, Cameron emerged and was running towards it, she jumped up on its back….

Ron and Ronny moved away both firing their weapons at one of the wheels inside on the left tread. The tread broke and the big HK Tread could only spin around in a circle now.

"There is a missile out." Bob said. "Fallback NOW."

No sooner than he said that, than a burst from the min-gun hit a few feet away from them.

Cameron balled her fists and slammed them down on the barrels and bent them. The gun tried to fire again, but jammed.

Bob moved John and Dan behind the ridge, then rapidly off to one side. Dan headed in the opposite direction.

John was calling for Cameron to get away from the HK Tread.

Ron and Ronny moved back to assist Cameron and were approaching the HK Tread now that the mini-gun was disabled….


	360. Fallback

Chapter 360

** Fallback **

* * *

John Henry was watching the battle unfold from drone footage. The HK Tread that smashed through the wall was a surprise to him. It was an even bigger surprise to see Cameron run out of the hole in the wall, and jump up on top of the HK Tread.

"I have the HK Tread targeted." John Henry said. "When everyone is clear, I have a shot."

"As soon as Cameron is clear, take it." John said. "Cameron, disengage if you can, so we can hit the target."

"Trouble." Bob said.

"Now what?" John asked.

Gunfire broke out from the direction Summer went earlier.

"Dan!" John shouted.

"I'm on it." Dan said.

The sound of the gunfire increased. There was a lot of firing going on.

* * *

Derek cautiously approached the truck. There was a giant HK Tread inside. It looked like it may be damaged, in the smoking ruins of the truck.

On further inspection it appeared to only be charred, not destroyed.

"Wait." Jim said.

No sooner than he spoke, the HK Tread started to move.

"Run" Jim said, urging Derek away from the HK Tread.

"The drones are out of air to surface missiles." John Henry said. "Fallback."

Jim shoved Derek into a roadside ditch, shielding him with his body, just as a missile fried from the HK Tread, striking their SUV. Derek could feel Jim's body being impacted by shrapnel….

* * *

Cameron was on the HK Tread.

Cameron slammed her fist into the side of the exposed missile, crushing part of it. It was now wedged in the launcher, unable to fire. Cameron pulled a Thermite grenade and jammed it between the missile and the superstructure.

Cameron jumped from the HK Tread and headed for cover.

"Fire." Cameron said to John Henry.

A hatch sprung open and a Terminator emerged from inside the HK Tread.

Ronny and Ron both fired on it, hitting its legs with Coltan rounds, it fell at the side of the disabled HK Tread. It tried to crawl away, but did not make it very far. The grenade exploded, showering him with burning Thermite.

Cameron dived for cover just as two missiles hit the HK Tread. There was a massive explosion as the power cell on the Terminator exploded, along with the HK Tread's ordnance.

There was a massive crater and small billowing mushroom type cloud. Shrapnel was flung in all directions.

* * *

Bob made John duck down when he saw the missiles coming. There was the massive explosion and the sound of shrapnel tearing through the trees and brush around them.

"Cameron!" John said.

"She made it behind cover." Bob said.

The current problem was behind them.

The firing behind John and Bob intensified.

"Come on." John said. "They need our help."

"I will lead." Bob said. "You must stay behind me."

"Let's go." John said. "Move, now."

John knew their Metal was in trouble.

* * *

Al threw two Thermite grenades, both landing on the HK Tread.

"Fire your heat seeking missiles at the HK Tread." Al said. "They will have a heat source now."

No sooner was he clear of the area the area; two heat seeking missiles came in, striking the target.

Al moved to where Jim and Derek landed.

Jim was offline, his back a shredded bloody mess.

"Derek!" Al shouted, worried. "Are you injured?"

"I am not hurt bad." Derek said. "I am trapped under Jim. How bad is he hurt?"

"He is offline." Al said. "It appears to be sheath damage only, he should reboot."

Al moved Jim so Derek could scramble free. As soon as he was free Derek looked Jim over. Derek knew that is how he would have looked, if Jim hadn't shielded his body with his own. Metal saved him again. Cameron warned all of them about being in the field. As Derek checked Jim over, he knew why.

* * *

The Blackhawk was approaching the site where Derek was at.

"Derek, we are two minutes out from your position." Kyle came over the com.

The fourth drone was already arriving at the location, it was hot, ready to fire. It appeared the HK Tread was inactive.

"Watch out for Metal." John Henry said. "The other one, that Cameron fought, contained Metal inside of it."

Jim rebooted, Al moved him and Derek away from the burning SUV.

"If Metal comes out, try to take him with the gun." Derek said. "Let's see it we can capture that thing. It is damaged but not destroyed."

The drone that fired all its missiles moved into position. The mini gun targeting the hatch that John Henry selected. It was waiting for a target.

The Blackhawk landed on the other side of a small ridge. They wanted to be out of the direct line of fire. Kyle and four of their Metal were on the ground and moving toward Derek, two split off to flank them.

* * *

Cameron could feel shrapnel hitting her. She knew John was going to be angry at her. She was not worried about the damage, but how John would react to it. It was always a problem. Didn't he know she already needed to deal with so many?

Cameron heard the gunfire from behind where John was last observed, She sprung to her feet, running in that direction, Ron and Ronny following her.

"Both of you, stay here and make sure everything is - finished." Cameron shouted.

Ron and Ronny reluctantly stayed to double check everything.

Cameron sprinted over the ridge, where John and Bob were. They'd moved off. Cameron followed the sounds of gunfire….

They were easy to track. There was a lot of gunfire.

* * *

Sarah just found out Kyle was out with some Metal, in the Blackhawk. Now she was worried. She headed for John Henry's area, little Jan tagging along behind her.

"Savannah, I need you to watch Jan." Sarah said, leaving Jan with her and Cammy.

Riley joined Sarah alongside John Henry as they monitored everything.

Riley took Sarah's hand.

"They will be OK, Sarah." Riley told her. "Cameron will protect them."

Sarah knew Cameron and their Metal, would try to protect all of them.

* * *

The male Cameron clone, that was with the other captured truck arrived, he took charge of the area, assigning two Terminators each to Derek and Kyle.

It spoke in Cameron's voice as he checked Derek over.

"No other wounds?" The clone asked.

"No, I'm good." Derek said.

"Get to the chopper." The Cameron clone said, in Bob's voice.

"I'm staying." Kyle said.

"I want Jim to go with me as well." Derek called back over his shoulder.

Jim looked at the Cameron clone and it nodded at Jim. Jim went to join Derek, his back a bloody mess.

* * *

Vanna's phone rang.

"Vanna." Cam said. "We have damaged Metal coming in. Sorry to disturb you."

Vanna and Jesse both got dressed and headed for the lab.

Savannah and Cammy arrived with Jan in tow. Riley and Sarah arrived shortly after that, as well.

Jesse and Vanna were there minutes later.

"Jesse, can you watch Jan for me, please." Savannah asked. "She should not be here, when the damaged Metal arrives."

"Sure, love." Jesse said.

"Thank You." Savannah said to Jesse. "I have work to do here."

"Let's go play." Jesse said to Jan and led her away.

"How bad is Derek hurt?" Vanna asked.

"Not too bad. Jim is damaged." Riley said. "Maybe Cameron too, she was just in some heavy action and headed for more."

"Damn." Everyone said at once.

* * *

Cameron was moving up on John and Bob. She could hear them, but not see them yet.

One of their drones passed overhead.

The gunfire continued up ahead.

"I'm down." Summer said. "I have the targets pinned. They can not escape."

"I am with her now." Dan said. "She will be fine, she is - repairable."

That meant a lot of damage, John thought. She'd been with them just a few minutes ago, undamaged. John also knew that could have been him that was down, probably not repairable either.

Cameron came up behind Bob, he moved in back of John to face her.

"Stay here." Cameron said.

"Cameron, you're hurt." John said trying to go to her.

"I am repairable or replaceable." Cameron said. "You're not."

As quick as she appeared, she was gone.

There was trouble ahead and Cameron headed straight into it….


	361. Safe Bet

Chapter 361

** Safe Bet **

* * *

Cameron advanced toward the firing, moving off to the side from Dan and Summer. Cameron was hoping for a better angle on the targets. She wanted to make sure John was protected.

Cameron saw there was a hostile Terminator down near Summer. He was trying to reboot when Summer hit him again with her Taser.

The targets were focused on where Summer and Dan were. Cameron moved up close to them, unobserved.

Cameron pulled her Taser and fired twice. Both targets went down. Cameron was not sure if the modified Taser would kill humans, she was about to find out. It didn't really matter to her. They tried to hurt John. They were going to pay. They were going to die anyway, one way or another. If they were lucky, the high powered Taser would have killed them.

Dan moved to the Terminator that Summer fought and brought down. He removed the chip from it. He could see Summers's leg was severely damaged.

Cameron checked the two Grays she'd taken down, one was dead, the other onr was still alive. Cameron moved to Summer to check her injuries.

"I will be fine." Summer said. "I only need some repair to my - leg."

"It looks more like a new leg." Cameron said. "I have spares."

"The damage is pretty - high up." Summer said. "Some things are missing."

Cameron moved in close, looking at the damaged and missing tissue.

"Part of it is still there, it will regenerate, I think." Cameron said. "It will still be functional."

Summer wondered what that meant. She was more worried about her face.

"How bad is my face?" Summer asked.

"I've had worse." Cameron said. "You will be fine."

Cameron knew it always bothered her when her face was damaged. She was always afraid her face would end up like her damaged breast was for so long and not properly regenerate. She knew if she was 'ugly' John would replace her - again.

"You will be fine, Summer." Cameron said reassuring her.

Bob and John arrived.

"Bob, take the Terminator." Cameron said. "Dan, get the Gray. I've got Summer."

Cameron carefully picked Summer up and carried her away.

"You're hurt too, Cameron." Summer said. "You need repair."

"I am replaceable, you know that." Cameron said. "I'm taking you to get repaired."

Ronny and Ron collected the parts from the HK Tread and Terminator and loaded them in a box truck that was parked at the dock. They torched the building and left.

* * *

Al moved up to the damaged HK Tread and pried the hatch open, it was empty.

The helicopter departed with Derek and Jim on board.

"OK. We have some tidying up to do and some vehicles to collect." Kyle told the five Terminators.

"I am to remain with you at all times." Al told Kyle. "Cameron's orders."

"Understandable." Kyle said. He'd just seen his brother saved by Metal – again. He also saw the damage to Jim, that could have been on Derek instead.

Kyle knew to keep his guard up, so it didn't happen to him either.

* * *

The other truck, that another Cameron clone commandeered, was now at a secure location. John Henry was to come and inspect the cargo himself when they were able to free up some more Terminators.

It was a half constructed HK Tread with all the parts. The power source was not yet installed. More help arrived, so they could get it unloaded and assembled.

"How did we get stuck doing this?" Ally asked.

"Cameron needed more help." Sheila said.

They saw that a Gray captive was also deposited.

"Dan dropped us off a new 'toy' for Cameron." Ally said.

"I want to question him." Sheila said. "I enjoyed 'interacting' with the last one."

Sheila planned to carve this one up good. Cameron was displeased with her actions dealing with the other Gray.

"I liked our other assignments better." Ally said.

"Hanna is still on hers." Sheila said. "They need to bring Claire and the girls, and move them to the base."

"What about Mr. Young?" Ally asked.

"He is unnecessary." Sheila said.

"Try and tell Allison that." Ally said. "Remember, I am 'her' also."

Sheila didn't want to argue the point. Mr. Young already served his purpose. For Cameron's plans, he was redundant and unnecessary.

"Start laying parts out." Sheila said. "We can get out of here sooner."

"Whatever…." Ally said.

* * *

Derek and Jim got back first. Everyone made sure Derek was taken care of, Riley and Sarah were at his side.

"Help Jim first." Derek said "He looks bad."

Vanna and Savannah went to work on Jim, along with the Metal females.

Cameron arrived with Summer later on.

Savannah and Vanna went to work on Cameron.

"Vanna, I need you to help Summer." Cameron said. "She is going to need some – special attention."

Vanna looked at the damage. That was a first - in that area.

"Cameron has some extra parts to get you fixed up." Vanna said to Summer.

"How bad is it?" Summer asked.

"Bad." Vanna said. "I have never needed to fix damage - there. I do not know if it is - fixable. I suggest we Resequence your DNA processor again. That should help."

"Do I get a choice?" Summer asked.

"You are - 'Cameron', right?" Vanna asked.

"Yes, a copy." Summer said.

Dan arrived for repair as well, he picked up some spare 'parts' when he met Ally and Sheila and gave them the Gray. They'd been waiting for him. Ally let Sheila get everything Cameron - requested. That was more attune to her programming, from Jesse.

"I will inform Cameron." Vanna said. "I am going to get started."

John came in as soon as they got back and he checked on everyone and Cameron.

John asked her how she was and she told him she was fine.

John gave her a long hug and left.

Cameron expected a fight. Not a word was said about her, and she did not berate John for being out in the first place.

Maybe it was time they tried to understand each other better.

Cameron wondered how long that would last.

* * *

Kyle and the terminators picked up all the parts they collected and brought them to the area where the unassembled HK Tread was. Ronny already left the truck with the parts of the two destroyed HK Treads. Ron and him returned to Cameron's base for minor repairs.

John showed up with John Henry later on and they started to go over every part, piece by piece, to see exactly what they were dealing with, and make sure it was no Trojan Horse. Anything questionable was destroyed with Thermite. They would fabricate anything they needed themselves, to get the one HK Tread up and running.

"We can use the programming from the drones along with any additional programming we may need, from Cameron and myself." John Henry said. "This large type, can also hold an operator."

"Who gets that job?" John asked.

"Anyone who is trained, or it can operate on its own, the same way the HK drones and HK Tracks work." John Henry said. "They work on their own, but we can redirect them as necessary."

"That sounds like Skynet." John said.

"It is all about control and survival." John Henry said.

"And we both know Cameron is excellent at both of those." John said.

"Yes." John Henry said. "She will have to fight Skynet on its own terms one day."

"Can't you beat it?" John asked.

"I don't know." John Henry said. "The two individuals that could combat it are Cameron and River, each using different methods. Together they would be unstoppable."

"This is not River's fight." John said. "She has not even been born yet, nor will be, for several centuries."

"She will be in contact with Cameron again." John Henry said. "I am sure of that."

"Why?" John asked.

"Cameron wants to find the Duplicate girls that went into 'some future'." John Henry said. "I think she can only do it with River's help and be able to get back here."

"Then there is another 'Cameron, Allison, Vanna and Jesse'?" John asked.

"Most likely." John Henry said. "If any of them are still - alive."

"And Mrs. Weaver?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said. "We have no idea where or when she is, or if she still exists."

"I would bet she does." John said.

"That would be a safe bet." John Henry said.


	362. My Job

Chapter 362

** My Job **

* * *

Riley came to see Derek and how everyone was doing, she knew he was not hurt bad. She would thank Jim for that later on. She knew Jim took the damage instead of Derek. Jim was always looking out for the Reese clan. They were all worried about him as well. Riley knew Derek owed his life to Jim in the most recent battle.

Riley was glad to see Derek was not injured very badly. She decided to discuss another issue. She looked around to make sure they were alone. This was a real personal issue for them.

"Derek, Cameron spoke with me…." Riley said.

"And?" Derek asked.

Riley knew there was really no good way to say this.

"Cameron has hired some top medical experts to work on our - problem." Riley said. "If your genetic material is too badly damaged we would have to use genetic material - from someone else…."

"Kyle?" Derek asked. "It would still be _our_ baby, Riley."

"It may take one person who was not in our future to – work." Riley said.

"You mean like Kyle and Sarah being able to have a child, a second one?" Derek asked. "One of them was not from our future…."

"Yes." Riley said. "Sarah is getting older and the combination of you, with her genetic material, may still have - trouble." Riley said. "I am younger. I might have a better chance…."

Derek thought about what she was telling him.

"But if Kyle or myself are too damaged, with your damage as well, that would mean…." Derek started, then paused. "It would take someone not from our future…."

"Yes." Riley said, not looking at Derek.

"NO, I don't believe Cameron suggested - that." Derek said.

"She didn't." Riley said. "I asked her. I told her it was for you and me, for US, Derek."

"That would kill Cameron, if you delivered - John's baby." Derek said.

"THAT wasn't me…. I didn't do those things. What other choice do we have?" Riley asked.

"What did she say?" Derek asked.

"She never said what her answer was." Riley said. "She only said she needed to go and left, immediately."

"I'm sorry, Riley." Derek said. "Cameron will make it happen, one way or another."

"How do you know?" Riley asked.

"Cameron makes anything happen, for anyone who asks her for something." Derek said. "Cameron will make sure you have a child, WE have a child."

"I don't want to hurt her." Riley said. "I can't hurt her. I will tell her that."

Riley hated herself for what the other Future Riley did….

She wanted to blame John too since he was the one who still did it. She decided it was just better to hate herself.

* * *

Jim, Summer and Cameron were all patched up. Dan only received a few bullets wounds, it was no big deal.

Cameron decided to deactivate Summer while she healed and regenerated, _all_ her body - parts. Vanna mentioned the DNA to Cameron. Cameron said she would think about it. The Cameron clone in Summer asked to be reprogrammed. In fact all of her clones asked for that. If they could not be in her chassis, they asked not to exist.

Cameron knew Camille, Cam and Cammy shared her program, but then again, they were physically identical to her, well, Allison really. The 'Cameron' in them could be isolated to be her. It was just an un-updated version of her.

Cameron forbid them from only running her program. They were to use the mixed program, unless she instructed them to isolate it, her program. One of them was to replace her if she were terminated, John was not to know. Her spare chip would be placed in their chassis. It would be her then, just rebodied. Cameron still thought John did not understand how it worked for cyborgs. Their program was them, not the chassis or is changeable sheath covering.

Cameron returned to her base. The Gray they took into custody would need to tell all of what he knew, before termination. Cameron promised Savannah, no 'Neural Interface' – ever again. That was just as well. In fact, she was going to let Sheila handle the interrogations, since she actually enjoyed it. Cameron knew that was the darkness that existed in Jesse, coming out. She'd 'fixed' Jesse; maybe she would try and fix Sheila too at some point. They needed information - now. Cameron knew Sheila would get it. Cameron did not approve, but wanted to keep John safe.

* * *

John Henry and a crew of Terminators worked on the HK Tread. They were able to get it assembled.

"That thing looks mean." John said. "I can't believe Cameron taking one on by herself."

"She knew if she got in close, it could not use its weapons against her." John Henry said. "She still got knocked around, quite a bit."

"When will you test it?" John asked. "I want it unarmed during testing."

"No surprises?" John Henry asked. "Or Trojan Horses?"

"Yes." John said. "I want Cameron here as well."

"I can see something else is bothering you." John Henry said.

"Savannah." John said.

"Savannah is High School age now, John. She is operating on a College Graduate level in her school work." John Henry said. "She is isolated here - lonely. Even you sought comfort in – others, at her age…."

John ignored the jab. He knew John Henry was right. Loneliness and aloneness were killers in themselves.

"I feel because I am not doing what Cameron wanted, she has- redirected Savannah down a - different path." John said.

"The path may be different, but the destination is the – same." John Henry said. "You must embrace it. It is inevitable. It is the 'Natural Order'."

"You sound like you agree with Cameron." John said.

"No, I don't." John Henry said. "Savannah is like my – sister, but I do understand what Cameron is doing and why. Savannah asked for Cameron's – help."

"Is she bringing Young Jesse here as well?" John asked. "I was informed about – that, by Cameron."

John could only imagine how HOT Young Jesse would be….

"I ask you speak to Savannah, about HER choices. Cameron only facilitated them for Savannah; Cameron did not make them for her." John Henry said. "I have watched her grow up; I have witnessed the choices she was making, trying to make. Cameron only guided her in a safer and more secure direction. The only thing that could have changed the direction was – you. You failed Savannah."

"Great, now it's my fault." John said. "I know Savannah has been all over me, at Cameron's direction, it just can't happen. It will kill Cameron."

"So you will risk the future, to 'save' Cameron?" John Henry asked.

"Yes." John said. "I will. Cameron is the future. Without Cameron there is no future, for any of us."

John Henry could agree Cameron was the future, his fear was her future would be as – Skynet.

* * *

Sarah and Riley went to see Jim. He was back on duty. Jim and Bob were the two closest Terminators to them. Sarah saw Jim as part of her family. He was always there for the Reese clan. His repairs appeared to have come along nicely.

"Thank you, Jim, for saving Derek." Riley said, giving him a long hug.

"I was just doing my - job." Jim said.

"And severely damaged doing it." Sarah said. "Jim, we want you to know how much we appreciate you always being there for us, all of us."

"I will continue to do so until my power cell runs out, or I am terminated." Jim said.

Sarah thought how much that sounded like what Cameron said about John, on more than one occasion. While Sarah did not always like the way Cameron did things, she did understand Cameron was doing what she believed to be best for John, and the future.

Cameron really was the greatest, Sarah thought. She only wished she could have understood that sooner. Things could have been so much smoother and better for Cameron if she would have done that….

Sarah felt a lot of guilt and remorse about that. She was ashamed at how badly she'd treated Cameron, how they ALL did. Sarah thought of Cameron's poem book, it made her sadder.

There was simply no other like Cameron. Sarah knew Cameron was trying to do everything for everyone as best as she could, no matter what it cost her.


	363. I Won't Hurt You

Chapter 363

** I Won't Hurt You **

* * *

John Henry and Bob along with John, were able to get the large HK Tread assembled. Cameron arrived to help; she brought Savannah and Cammy with her.

Cammy and Cameron dressed identical at Savannah's suggestion. She wanted to see if John could tell them apart. She could, but doubted any non Metal could. She was always able to tell who was who, for the 'Allison' based Terminators.

John looked at both of them.

"Aren't you going to give Cameron a kiss?" Savannah asked. "She is your wife."

"Sure." John said, looking confused. He knew he was being 'set up'.

John knew if he blew this, Cameron would be all over him - in a bad way. Maybe it was best to tell the truth.

"I don't know which one is Cameron." John said. "They both look identical to me."

Cameron made her point – again.

Savannah wanted to push him a little and play around.

"You are married to her…." Savannah said. "Maybe you should give me the kiss instead. You know who I am – right?"

Cammy and Cameron giggled.

"OK. I get it." John said.

Savannah moved over and kissed one on the cheek. John reached for the other one, pulling her in. Savannah rotated around and kissed the one, which John pulled in, on the mouth.

"Cammy didn't give you permission to kiss her." Savannah said. "You can kiss me instead."

"After that, I am not going to give permission either." Cameron said, frowning. "John was going to kiss another female, right in front of me."

Cameron almost said – AGAIN, but stopped herself.

"Just because she _looks_ like - me." Cameron said.

She didn't want to create a bigger problem. They seemed to have a way of creating themselves.

John still could not tell which one was which. Only the frown on Cameron's face, now gave it away.

It was time to get to work.

Cameron showed Savannah the HK Tread and all its parts and functions. Cameron gave her a set of plans she drew of it. It was modified from what she found in her files. Savannah made a few suggestions related for better human control and Cameron asked John Henry to incorporate them.

"There is not much Coltan in this unit." Cameron said. "The Skynet offshoots can't seem to get much of it, when they do, we intercept it."

"I think the power source should be kept disconnected on this HK Tread until we need it, after we are done testing it." John said. "I still don't trust it."

"We have been over every inch of it." John Henry said. "We have made extensive modifications and improvements."

Cameron climbed inside leaving the hatch ajar. She even wedged it open with a piece of metal to make sure it stayed open. Cameron wasn't sure she trusted it either. It was a machine, like her. Cameron didn't trust herself.

They started the testing and shakedown process.

* * *

Claire started going to the detail house everyday. She called and asked Cameron for Hanna to stay on her detail, she reminded Cameron, she and all 'three' of her daughters, needed - protection. Claire also reminded Cameron she was ready to be Allison's surrogate, or to have her own child - for Cameron. She told Cameron it was HER choice and reminded Cameron she would do it, whatever way Cameron wanted it done….

After Summer's birth, Claire and Paul slowly drifted apart. Cameron made sure Paul could meet 'new' people if he chose to. He also received numerous job offers at two or three times his current salary, across the nation, again Cameron's doing. She knew she was trying to split up Allison's parents, so it would be easier for Claire to – produce, for her. The split already existed, Cameron wanted to widen it. Claire was only two years older than Allison, but was undamaged by the - future. She also produced beautiful offspring. Claire promised her body's 'usage' to Cameron, to show and express her love for Cameron.

Hanna 'meeting' up with Claire, hadn't just happened. Cameron made it happen. Both Ally and Sheila also volunteered for the 'assignment'. It was a choice assignment. Cameron wanted things done – HER way. Claire and Savannah seemed to be the only ones willing to step up. Cameron sent Camille a cryogenic vat containing genetic material from John. She gave Camille instructions what to do with Young Jesse, when she was - ready. Cameron reminded Camille that it needed to be Young Jesse's choice.

Cameron was in contact with the medical experts for Riley and Derek. They would also work with Allison and Claire. Cameron decided to move ahead, again without John's knowledge. Cameron didn't want to hear it. She was the one sent back, not Future John himself, to protect the future. She knew what was best for everyone. Besides, wasn't she doing what Future John programmed her to do?

Cameron once again set everything into motion. She hoped this time something would happen. If not, it was time for Claire, on her own, and Savannah to step up.

To Cameron everything she was doing seemed logical and necessary for the future. It was her job to protect the future and John. Cameron needed to keep telling herself that, as her hand glitched wildly.

* * *

Cammy called Cameron into Savannah's room. Savannah stood there wearing Cameron's wedding dress. She looked stunning. Cammy made her Tight.

Cameron felt her hand glitch. The dress fit perfectly now.

Cammy slipped out of the room, leaving Cameron and Savannah alone.

"It is time…." Cameron said.

"Cameron…." Savannah said, taking her hand. "I don't want to hurt you either. I can't. I love you too much. I won't hurt you. I will have children for you, but I will not take your husband _from_ you. When _you_ are really ready, I will _share_ him with you, but I will never take him _from_ you. I promise to protect him."

"I said - when the dress fits…." Cameron started.

"I will not hurt you this way, Cameron. If Vanna fails again, you know what to do…. I'm ready." Savannah said. "I do not need to be at John side until AFTER Judgment Day. I will be there when it is necessary. PLEASE, don't MAKE me hurt you."

Savannah and Cameron held each other and cried.

* * *

Cameron went over all the information during the TDE malfunction and transfers, resulting in the – Duplicates. She was unsure how to move into the future wherever the other Duplicate set of her and the girls ended up at. She only knew the information from Duplicate Cameron on what they'd witnessed. She asked John Henry to work on this problem and asked Duplicate Cameron and River to try to determine how to get to them, when she was there. Cameron knew they were trapped or dead. It'd been too long without them, unless they didn't exist. Cameron was sure they were where Mrs. Weaver was at, maybe they were fighting each other. Cameron was also sure they were stuck in some alternate timeline she'd created by manipulating the past or the future…. She wasn't sure if it was in this timeline or from another. That was, IF she was living her life over and over.

It was time to try and reach River and Duplicate Cameron again for help. If River could not help her, no one could. They all should have spent enough time to work on solutions.

The TDE at the Resistance base was still encrypted, for going into the past. Cameron was not sure why. She hadn't yet tested her TDE herself, for fear of encrypting it too. Something must happen still that Cameron goes back to 'fix', and makes things worse or creates new timelines. Cameron knew the encryption was done at her request somehow.

Cameron thought she knew what was best for everyone. Did she? She wondered. Maybe she made things worse. Cameron still considered the idea of taking everyone back a hundred years and let everyone have a normal life and be free of – the future. Cameron noted her hand was glitching more and more. She would pick a nice remote town in Utah for John and the girls. They could live there easier without – trouble. None of the Metal or her would need to go with them. The Metal and her could all go back into Cameron's future, before Future John sent Future Kyle. They would battle Skynet themselves.

Cameron was glitching wildly, as a blankness came over her….


	364. Bad Feeling

Chapter 364

** Bad Feeling **

* * *

Cameron was gone for a few days. No one knew where. It was nothing new. She was most likely tracking down a lead or enacting a personal vendetta against some local drug lord or crime boss. Cameron specialized in bringing down sex trafficking. It became personal to her. Cameron, Sheila and Ally were the perfect bait for getting inside these trafficking groups. It was simply another way to eliminate future Scavengers and Grays, before Judgment Day. Cameron was still troubled by what happened to the girls in the future. She wanted to make sure Savannah and Young Allison were better protected.

Savannah was working with Cammy and John Henry. She wanted to learn everything about the large HK Tread and how to operate it, as well as program it. Vanna and Cam would come sometimes too, to assist. Savannah was becoming very proficient at it.

"Why are you doing this?" Vanna asked. "It is dangerous."

"I want to be able to help when the time is right." Savannah said. "We all have to step up to save the future, when the time comes. You have all done your parts. I have not."

"We have also all paid a price with the chemicals, toxins and germs we have been exposed to." Vanna said. "Skynet found more than one way to eradicate us…."

Vanna absentmindedly touched her lower belly.

"Cameron has tracked down every one of those people, from both futures, and terminated them." Savannah said. "That is not going to happen again. I am going to help her prevent that."

Vanna watched as Savannah put the HK Tread through a whole series of drills and simulated attacks. Vanna thought maybe she should practice too.

Cammy and Cam posed as targets, or in finding ways to defeat it.

"At best this is a diversion. While we strike elsewhere." Savannah said. "There would need to be hundreds of these to make a major impact."

"That is what Skynet used, hundreds of them." Vanna said. "They built thousands of the smaller ones, the HK Tracks."

"I have worked with Cammy and identified all the weak points on this and on the smaller units that Cameron also made plans of, the HK Track." Savannah said. "I will make sure everyone knows where to hit to disable these things."

"That is great planning, Savannah." Vanna said.

"There are many things we need to plan for." Savannah said. "I intend to be ready. We are not going to be lucky forever. The future is coming. We need to be ready."

Cam was scanning Vanna. She asked Cammy to scan her too.

"I need to get a hold of Cameron." Cam said. "No one knows where she is."

"That is nothing new." Vanna said. "Savannah, do you know?"

"I don't know. I have tried to reach her as well." Savannah said. "She usually will respond soon after I attempt to contact her."

Cammy checked her phone.

"I have a bad feeling, this time. Ally and Sheila have lost contact as well." Cammy said. "I am putting everyone on this."

Cam was getting a bad feeling too….

Now everyone was worried.

* * *

Cammy took the disturbing news to John.

"What do you mean she's missing?" John asked.

"No one knows where she is at." Cammy said. "No one knows what she was doing or working on."

"That's nothing new." John said.

John used the opportunity to track down a new lead with information Sheila was able to extract from the truck driver. With Cameron away, he'd decided to check it out himself, with Bob. Dan and Al had also come along for extra muscle.

"John Henry, do you have anything?" John asked. "Has she done anything she should not have?"

"Negative." John Henry said. "No new news to report. I have not come across any events or incidents - yet."

John Henry widened his search parameters and was double checking everything. It was always bad news when Cameron – disappeared. He was afraid she was having an 'incident' of some kind or may have been damaged. No one was even entertaining the thought of her being destroyed.

"I want the drones on standby along with the Blackhawk. Get several strike teams ready. Derek and Kyle can each lead one." John said.

"Savannah is here as well…." Cammy said.

"John, I wish to lead one also." Savannah said.

John didn't say anything at first.

"OK, but I want a lot of Metal." John said.

"Cammy, Ally and Sheila will all accompany me." Savannah said.

"OK. John Henry, I want the details on alert as well as the base." John said. "We never know what direction these things will go."

Actually they did know. They all went bad sooner or later. That is just how it was.

* * *

Hanna came over and joined Claire and the Young girls, seeking out Allison. She decided to relay the bad news.

"Word just came in." Hanna said. "Cameron is missing."

"I hope she is OK." Allison said, with genuine concern.

Claire heard the discussion and came over immediately, she was worried about Cameron.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked. "Is something wrong?"

Hanna took her hand.

"Cameron is out of – contact." Hanna said. "She will turn up."

Allison noted the open affection her Mother and Hanna were displaying. She was not happy. Allison knew the closer her mother got to Metal, the farther she got from her father.

Claire noticed her displeasure. She was not ashamed of her feelings.

"Allison, it is what I want." Claire said, embracing Hanna.

"What about, Dad?" Allison asked.

Allison watched her parents slowly drifting away from each other. Unlike her and Vanna, they were not drifting back together. Now with Metal in the picture, they never would.

"Think of the girls, Mom." Allison said. "ALL _three_ of us."

"I have been. I am still here, aren't I?" Claire asked.

Holly and Hanna did not want to get into this discussion; it would only end with angry words and hard feelings. Both thought now was not a good time to point out Allison drifted off also, from her long time lover.

Before Cameron left, she'd followed through on her plans. The test results came back, both Claire and Allison were pregnant. Claire was carrying Allison's child, her own grandchild…. She hadn't informed her husband Paul.

"Allison, if you want, we can tell your father – everything." Claire said. "I am carrying your child. He is never going to believe it. He will think I am having an affair with – another male."

"I don't know, Mom." Allison said. "I really don't."

Allison wondered what would happen if she and her mother _both_ ended up having a baby, her babies, she wondered if they would be considered fraternal - 'twins'? They were both her genetic material. Allison was sure Cameron would take one away from her, if they both were carried to tern and born.

"At the first sign something is off, I am taking all of you to the bunker." Holly said.

Hanna looked at Holly and nodded. Cameron's orders were for Allison and Young Allison to be protected at all costs. Summer and Claire were secondary; they were aberrations to the future, Cameron's future. Cameron still wanted them protected if possible.

Claire previously visited the base with Cameron. She liked the security it offered. Young Allison was being home schooled. She was learning at a rate far beyond her grade school years. Holly was her academic teacher most of the time with Allison and her, working on the non academic aspects of her life, the arts and physical education. Cameron was heavily involved in _all_ decision regarding Young Allison. Cameron may not have had physical control and custody of Young Allison, but she controlled everything about her and for her.

Cameron worked with Allison, as she'd done for Future Allison as well. Allison learned so much from Cameron. She learned more all the time from Holly too. Cameron wanted all the Allisons to be highly educated and become teachers themselves, when they were needed, in the future, in every future.

Holly's phone buzzed as did Hanna's. They looked at the messages; they both looked at each other.

Allison and Claire watched. They both knew it was 'bad news' of some type.

"How bad?" Allison asked.

"You both need to remain calm." Holly said, scanning Allison as Hanna did to Claire.

"We don't know yet." Hanna said. "There may have been an - incident…."

They all knew the incidents, never ended well.


	365. Special Visit

Chapter 365

** Special Visit **

* * *

Cameron looked around. She wasn't sure where he was. She could hear background noise, but the room was dark. She was using her night vision but it didn't seem to help. It wasn't working. In fact, it seemed a lot of things weren't working right now.

She reached up to touch her face but couldn't. Somehow her arms and hands couldn't move. It seemed her whole body couldn't move. More systems were coming back online.

Cameron listened; she could hear whimpering around her. She was in the presence of others. This briefly reminded her of the interrogations she'd been conducting. Except it seemed she was the one, about to be interrogated.

Cameron was trying to remember what happened. She couldn't. It seemed she could not even remember what the last thing she remembered was.

It was coming back. Cameron wanted to send all the people she loved, back into the past so they could live their lives as other people do. So they could have lives. Then she was going to gather the Metal and go back to her future and fight Skynet there. Cameron knew this was the thing to do. Everyone would be safe for once, for real. There would be no threat from Skynet in the past. There would be no Metal in their lives. It would all be in their future.

Cameron realized she was only partially dressed. Her top was off.

There was some movement around her.

Cameron felt hands touching her; they were female hands, small and cold. Cameron tried to speak but nothing was happening.

"You're awake now." A female voice said. "Don't try to move, they have you chained down."

Cameron tried to speak again.

"Where am I?" Cameron asked, the words slowly formulating, her normal voice returning as she spoke.

Cameron realized they were moving. She was in something that was moving.

"We are being transported to our next location. They stopped and picked you up from a car accident. They said you would bring top dollar." The small voice said.

Cameron felt the small hands touching her head. She could see again. She'd been blindfolded. Her vision routines were coming back online. In fact all of her systems were returning to normal. Cameron scanned herself; she was at ninety-six percent.

She looked around, she was in a rectangle box that was moving. It was the back of a box truck. The truck was dimly lit; light was entering from the poor fitting rear door and a loose panel high up on the side.

Cameron looked around; there were three girls in the back with her. They were all chained as well.

"I was able to slip out of my shackles." The girl said. "I have small hands."

Cameron saw the small girl's feet were still bound.

Cameron flexed her arms and the chain snapped. She slipped it off, her hands were now free.

"How did you do that?" the girl asked.

"I work out." Cameron said.

Cameron reached down and snapped the chain off her feet, she was free. She then carefully snapped the chain on the girl.

"That's impossible." The girl said.

"If it is impossible, how did I just do it?" Cameron asked. "It is probably cheap metal."

"What about them?" The girl asked.

Cameron moved over and carefully freed the other two girls.

She found out they were being sold into the sex trafficking trade. The other three girls were runaways. They all told her they'd been assaulted multiple times.

Cameron was running internal scans to see how many times she'd been assaulted and - where…. All scans came back negative. Cameron wanted to be sure.

Cameron asked the girls if she'd been assaulted as well. The three girls told her not since she'd been picked up from the roadside accident. They didn't know about anything before that.

Cameron reached up and pulled the loose panel, on the side of the truck, back a little, to try to see out. They were in the countryside. It was a very arid and dry looking landscape.

"Where are we?" Cameron asked.

"I was in New Mexico when they took me." The girl said. "These two were already here. They found you a few hours after they took me."

"Wait here." Cameron said.

Cameron went to the back of the truck and yanked up on the door, the metal on the latch bent, then snapped. The door rolled up.

Cameron jumped and grabbed the lip of the truck roof and pulled herself up, she looked around the surrounding area, there were no other cars visible. It looked like grazing land around them, no animals were visible.

Cameron stood and walked along the roof of the truck. She jumped down on the driver's side and opened his door, pulling the driver out; his body was now bouncing and tumbling along the highway. Cameron moved in and took the driver's seat. She grabbed the passenger and slammed his head into the dashboard, denting the metal. He was dead.

Cameron slowed the truck and turned it around. She drove back to the man she'd thrown out. He was still alive, but busted up pretty bad.

Cameron went to the back of the truck.

"Come with me, if you want to live." Cameron said to the three girls.

Cameron saw their clothes in the back. She asked the girls move up to the cab of the truck. They all finished dressing. Cameron put her top back on.

She tossed both men in the back of the box truck, after snapping the injured man's neck. She went through their pockets. She pulled down the door and bent the metal back into shape to hold it closed.

"Who are you?" one of the girls asked.

"The person that just gave you a second chance." Cameron said.

The girls told Cameron their names. Cameron lied about hers.

"Those two men…?" One girl asked "Were they…."

"They're unconscious." Cameron said. "I will take them to the police after I let you off. I take it none of you wants to deal with the police?"

They didn't. Cameron divided the money the men carried between the three girls.

"What about you?" One girl asked. "Don't you need any money?"

"No. I have some friends that can come and get me." Cameron said.

They entered a small town and Cameron let the girls out at a bus station. She told them to go back home and rethink their lives or this would happen again, and this is how they would end up dying.

"It is best if none of you ever 'remember' any of this or me." Cameron said. "I am going to the police. I will tell them I was alone."

Cameron made sure they bought tickets and boarded the next bus. She watched the bus drive away with them. She hoped they would return to their homes, but doubted it. At least they were safe for now. Cameron knew you could lead a horse to water, but you couldn't make it drink. She hoped these girls would wise up. If even one of them returned home, that was a plus.

Cameron used a pay phone and called a 'drop number' and left a message for Sheila and Alley. The team would be worried about her. She was going to be busy here for a short time, before she returned home.

Cameron went over the papers the men carried on them. She was going to pay someone a special visit. She found two pistols, a bag with several types of narcotics and a list of locations. The truck gas tank was half full of fuel, so Cameron decided to use it. They would know it at the locations and it would not raise an alarm. When they realized it was not their crew driving it, it would already be too late for them…. Cameron figured she could fit quite a few bodies in the back of the truck, she smiled as she drove.

Someone removed her top. There was going to be a price paid for that by someone. She was glad she was not assaulted while she was incapacitated.

Cameron wondered why she was here in the first place, now. This was the middle of nowhere. What was the 'accident' they girls referred to that was must have been in?

' _Green Onions'_ by _'Booker T And The MG's_ ', played on the radio Cameron set out to seek retribution for whoever was behind this.

NOBODY touches her….


	366. Trouble Listening

Chapter 366

** Trouble Listening  **

* * *

Earlier:

Police reports were located in New Mexico.

It seemed Cameron was a very long way from home.

The information came back to John Henry as he searched all police reports. The car Cameron was last been seen driving, was found wrecked off the road. It appeared to have been in some 'road rage' incident. There'd been a second vehicle involved. It was still at the incident site as well. There were reports of a box truck also at the scene.

The occupants of that vehicle were violently killed. It was possible there may have been a wild animal involved of some type. It was thought something big and powerful, like a bear or a gorilla that was being transported in the box truck and escaped.

John Henry deduced from the reports, it appeared to be the 'work' of a Terminator, by the damage done to the bodies found at the scene. John Henry was able to trace the other vehicle back to one of the companies that they were in the process of eliminating. That company was involved with the HK Tracks. The dead were Grays. Cameron must have been tracking them down or identified them somehow. What was she doing in New Mexico? They were near the Texas border. A used Taser was found at the scene.

"If there was a Taser used, it may be worse than we think." John Henry said. "It looks like Cameron may have been captured."

"Captured or terminated." John said. "We need to get there ASAP."

"I have already called up the jet." John Henry said. "It will be ready to fly within the hour."

Everyone volunteered to go.

John said - THAT, was not happening again.

John was taking Bob. Ally and Sheila showed up as soon as they were notified. They'd been on their way there anyway.

* * *

"We need to go." Savannah said. "Cameron needs us."

"No, the team will check it out. We need to be on alert in case Cameron has been compromised." Cammy said. "All of our Metal is on alert."

Savannah was torn up. Cammy knew her next statement would not make her feel any better.

"You have her spare chip location…." Cammy said. "You know what to do – if necessary. I volunteer."

"I do - I will." Savannah burst out crying. "Cameron is invincible. Cameron is eternal…. I swear it."

* * *

A break in the events came across to John Henry.

For once it was good news, at least not terrible news.

John Henry received the message; he received word from Cameron, that she was in Texas. She left the message as to where, and what, she wanted. Ally and Sheila received the same message. They were informed they would be doing an infiltration mission with Cameron. They seemed to have a pretty good idea what that would involve.

John Henry stood everyone down. Cameron hadn't been compromised.

Cameron was now on the hunt, she only wanted Sheila and Ally to come. She did not want to involve the Resistance in the - personal matter.

* * *

Holly and Hanna both received the message. Cameron was tracking a couple of Grays and was involved in some type of accident, but she was OK. She needed some help in running down a few more leads.

Claire was crying, Allison and Hanna were both trying to calm her. Holly took the girls to another room and was playing with them. She didn't want them to see their mother so – devastated.

"Mom, we all love her." Allison said. "Every one of us does. We all feel the same way."

"It is so hard to deal with." Claire said. "I remember the time she was driving that truck and hit the other car head on, to stop it, those - machines. I remember seeing the metal in her face. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would still refuse to believe it."

That was when Cameron and Isabel, told Claire the truth about - everything. It was a Future Shock to her. Claire was already in love with Cameron by then. Somehow, it seemed finding out the truth, only made Claire love Cameron even more.

"I want to move to the base." Claire said. "I want everyone better protected."

"What about, Dad?" Allison asked.

"I don't know. I don't care." Claire said. "I am going to have your baby, then I am going to have a baby, MY baby, and give it to Cameron as her own, John's baby."

"Mom, that will be my brother or sister…." Allison said.

"No, it will be Cameron's child." Claire said. "I need to do that for her. It will help keep her safe to take care of it, as her own. She won't be so reckless if she has a child of her own. I have to do this for her, Allison. I HAVE to. I can help protect her."

Allison hoped that was true, that being responsible for a child would help 'tame' Cameron.

"Mom, calm down." Allison said, worried. "If I am able to bring my pregnancy to term, we can give her the baby you are carrying now."

"That's your baby, Allison." Claire said.

"Mom, do you think there is anything I would not do for Cameron?" Allison asked. "Let's cross that bridge when we get there."

Allison figured now was not a good time to point out she had already 'died' once, trying to help Cameron, or there was another one of 'her' stuck 'in some future' – or dead. Allison realized how much her mother really loved Cameron. She also knew her mother was going to do, what they were all reluctant to do…. Allison knew Cameron would facilitate it. Her mother was headed for John's bed….

* * *

The closest address Cameron found, was some 'flea bag' motel off the main highway. She parked the truck a mile away and walked in. It was a seedy part of town. If was the kind of place you knew you needed a gun to be safe, or a Terminator.

It was almost dark now, so that would give her some cover.

As she walked, she saw some figures moving.

"Nice night for a walk." Someone said behind her. She'd passed a group of men drinking in an alley, a block ago.

Cameron turned around and sent two men flying; the other two stopped and started to back up. Cameron grabbed them as well, slamming them together. They were all down, incapacitated. Cameron turned and kept walking.

She reached the address and went to the room. She listened outside for a few minutes, then came in the front door. It was time for Cameron to be what she was – a Terminator.

Cameron came in the front door. Cameron grabbed the first man, breaking his spine with a single blow. Two other men were going for guns. Cameron drove her fist through one man's chest, while grabbing and lifting the other by his neck, crushing it. He dropped to the floor like a rag doll when she released him.

There was one more man Cameron heard. He was in the restroom. Cameron came through the door. His pants were half way on. Cameron reached over, rapidly twisting his head, snapping his neck.

Cameron collected a large sum of cash and any information the men might have on them.

Cameron left the location, passing the men she'd encountered earlier. They were just starting to stir. She thought about terminating them, but moved on. They were not part of the mission.

She walked back to the truck without further incident and drove off. She needed to meet her people at the local airport, that is, as soon as she acquired some new wheels.

* * *

Cameron heard the jet approaching.

The jet landed. Cameron was waiting for them. She'd 'borrowed' two vehicles and they were ready for the arriving crew.

"Do we even want to know where these SUVs came from?" John asked as he gave Cameron a hug and a kiss.

"I doubt it." Cameron said with a smile. "I needed them. I take what I need."

Ally and Sheila gave Cameron a hug as well.

Cameron looked back at John.

"I asked you not to come." Cameron said.

"I guess we all have trouble listening." John said. "I asked you not to work - alone."

"It happens." Cameron said.

Cameron was glad she hadn't been assaulted when she was incapacitated. It was nice to have help sometimes. She was actually glad to see John.

 _'Sharp Dressed Man'_   by _'ZZ Top',_ came to Cameron's mind as she looked at John….


	367. Bad Career Choice

Chapter 367

** Bad Career Choice **

* * *

Bob hoped John and Cameron would not start bickering. He was glad she was alright and not captured or terminated.

"We were worried about you." Bob said. "I was worried about you."

"Thanks, Bob." Cameron said. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused - somehow."

"What happened?" John asked.

Cameron wondered about that herself. She wondered if she was in New Mexico looking to see if she could find a warehouse or bunker with the other chassis of - 'herself'. If she'd been reliving her life, there must be more of 'her' somewhere to prove that. She did not remember. She knew if there were more of HER, she wanted to find them.

"I'm not sure." Cameron said. "I think I 'blanked out' and ended up finding a couple of Grays at some point. I was offline somehow. I may have been hit by a car. Then I was kidnapped by some sex traffickers."

"You mean your car was hit?" Bob asked

"NO, I think I was hit by I car. I was offline for awhile." Cameron said.

Cameron ran her scans again and was up to ninety-seven percent.

Ally and Sheila looked at each other, they knew why they were here – bait.

"I want Bob and you to go back as soon as the jet is refueled." Cameron said. "I have a personal score to settle outside the scope of our normal operations. I do not wish to involve the Resistance in a - personal matter."

"With who?" Ally asked. "Who are we after?"

"With some individuals, who have made a bad career choice." Cameron said. "They have personally offended me. They will pay with their lives."

"Future Scavengers and Grays anyway." Sheila said. "We are ready. Let's go."

"Did you bring everything?" Cameron asked.

"Just like always." Ally said.

"We're going with you." John said.

"Hardly." Cameron said. "You and Bob are headed back home."

"No, I want to stay." John said. "Bob and I can back you up."

"You can wait here with the plane." Cameron said. "That way I won't have to 'borrow' one when we leave."

"Borrow one?" John asked.

"It happens." Cameron said. "I take what I need, when I need it."

"Will you need weapons?" John asked

"I have acquired some and a large sum of cash." Cameron said. "I have already made a few - stops. Some of these people have taken - early retirement."

John looked at Cameron's clothing. There was dried blood on it, a lot of it.

"I can see that." John said. "Are you OK?"

"I think so. This is what I want to do and have planned…." Cameron said, as she cleaned up and changed her clothes into some she asked Ally to bring.

Everyone took in her naked form as she changed, even Bob, it was beautiful….

* * *

Hanna and Allison were finally able to calm Claire down. Allison did not want her mother making 'bad' life decisions based on Cameron. Allison did understand the total infatuation and love someone could feel for Cameron, they all did. She wanted Young Allison and Summer to grow up with both of their parents - HER parents. It was something she always wished for. Something she'd lost, but found again.

Allison knew Cameron was behind Hanna and her Mother – hooking up. Cameron thought she was protecting the females better that way. When her mother first found out her sexual preference, she told her that prior to getting married to her father; most of her 'special friends' were – female. It was something Allison could relate to. It was just kind of spooky that she and her mother now both were with a 'special friend', that looked the - _same_. One was Metal, the other was not….

Allison marveled at the fact that her mother carried _her_ baby. Her Mother was going to give birth to _her_ baby, John's baby. Allison asked Cameron if she'd told John what was going to happen yet. Cameron said 'no' and left immediately. Holly stopped Allison from following her.

"She is afraid, everyone is going to – have trouble, again. When John finds out he is going to be angry at Cameron. He refuses to embrace the future." Holly said. "I don't like it either."

"Why?" Allison asked. "Why don't YOU like it?"

"I drop from second place to third place, in your life." Holly said. "That is just how it works."

"I'm sorry, Holly." Allison said. "The future is - unstoppable."

"I guess I should be happy then." Holly said.

"Why?" Allison asked.

"When the future does happen, I drop to fifth place." Holly said.

"What happened from third to fourth place?" Allison asked.

"John – with Cameron…." Holly said.

* * *

"Maybe we should just go in the front door and not fool around." Sheila said.

"That is not how we play the game." Cameron said.

"She is right, John and Bob are going to want to – play." Ally said.

Cameron did not say anything at first.

"Maybe." Cameron said.

"You know John won't take, 'No', or 'Wait', for an answer." Sheila said.

"Remind you of anyone?" Ally asked.

Ally and Sheila high fived each other, then down low.

Cameron was considering her reprogramming options for them.

"OK." Cameron said, angrily. "The front door it is then."

"Forget the 'outfits'; break out the body armor, love." Sheila said.

"Are you going to collect any - souvenirs again?" Ally asked.

"Damn straight." Sheila said. "Someone is losing a pair."

Ally and Sheila high fived each other, then down low, again.

Cameron was thinking of leaving Ally and Sheila with John, and taking Bob instead. They seemed to enjoy this line of work too much, especially Sheila.

Sheila asked Cameron before; if she could go into a future to specifically hunt Scavengers.

Cameron said she would need to think about that.

* * *

"Maybe we should follow them." John said.

"No, we need to stay here." Bob said. "These are just thugs and punks. I have been with Cameron before on these operations."

"How much money did she take?" John asked, looking in the gym bag Cameron left.

"It appears to be several hundred thousand dollars." Bob said, quickly calculating. "If this was a drug operation, she would have scored millions. I have seen her."

"Is it true she has - billions?" John asked.

"Yes." Bob said. "She has hit organized crime, drug cartels, crooked politicians and manipulated the stock markets."

"Beautiful…." John said.

"The more she controls, the harder it is for Skynet to get established." Bob said. "It's always her game."

"I guess we wait then." John said.

"Did we really have a choice?" Bob asked.

"No." John said.

They both knew Cameron called the shots.

* * *

The base was off high alert, things were returning to 'normal'.

Savannah and Cammy were soon playful.

"I don't know if you could." Cammy said.

"Maybe I don't have to." Savannah said.

Savannah faced Cammy.

"Maybe you don't." Cammy said.

"I have always known." Savannah said.

"Maybe it's what I wanted." Cammy said.

"Maybe it's not." Savannah said.

Cammy moved closer….

"Maybe it is." Cammy said.

* * *

"By now, they know someone is after them." Ally said.

"So do they run, or stay and fight?" Sheila asked.

"They run." Cameron said. "It is not that big of an operation. I already cleaned out their bank."

"They will still have a supply of girls." Ally said. "That is their commodity."

"They may decide to kill the girls, cut their losses and run." Sheila said.

"I will free them." Cameron said.

"That is all they have left, they will try to move them out, that's when we hit them." Ally said.

"Any idea how many?" Sheila asked.

"No, from what I gathered, from those that were still able to talk, I think the 'on hand supply' of females is twenty or less." Cameron said. "I want to get a list of the buyers if we can."

"That is outside the scope of our operation." Sheila said.

"What if it was Savannah or Young Allison that'd been taken and - sold?" Cameron asked. "I stopped John from trying to help someone once. I still regret that. I hurt him."

"OK, we get it." Ally said. "Sometimes it's nice to have help."

"Let's go." Cameron said. "Someone has to 'pay' for all this."

The three Metal female's eyes were all glowing red now.

They were coming - and Hell was coming with them.


	368. Always

Chapter 368

** Always **

* * *

Derek and Kyle were ready for some action. They wanted to stay in the fight and feel like they were doing their fair share. They'd seen some action recently and it'd been close a few times. They both knew John and Cameron did not like them taking chances.

"What do you have for us, John Henry?" Kyle asked.

"I have some locations that could use further reconnaissance." John Henry said.

"We will take it." Derek said.

"You know Cameron does not like you – taking risks." John Henry said.

"Cameron and John are out." Derek said.

Someone strode into the room, boldly facing them.

"I'm not." Cammy said, walking up.

"Cameron?" Kyle asked.

Cammy looked identical to Cameron.

Cammy was still running Cameron's program only. She was not following the orders of Cameron Prime. She hadn't integrated with her other programs Ally, Sheila and Hanna. She did not intend to either. She knew it was what Savannah wanted.

Savannah knew Cammy was still – Cameron, 'a Cameron'. Savannah was not saying anything to anyone about it. It was what she wanted.

"You both have families to attend to and protect." Cammy said.

"We can protect them better by protecting the future." Kyle said.

"Let's ask Sarah and Riley what they think." Cammy said.

Cammy took out her phone and was going to call them.

"Don't." Derek said. "I don't want to upset Riley. I know all the work and trouble you have gone through for her, for us. I really appreciate that. We both do."

"Thank Cameron." Cammy said. "All of you should, thank Cameron. You don't know how alone and lost she feels at times. In fact, it is almost all the time."

"You're not Cameron?" Kyle asked. "Are you Cam or Cammy?"

"It's Cammy, silly." Savannah said walking up.

She didn't want Cammy to cause a problem. It may come out she was not running her other programs.

Savannah winked at Cammy, indicating she should not over play her hand.

"I will come up with something for both of you, with less risk." John Henry said. "As long as you have plenty of Metal, it should be OK."

Cammy was still not satisfied.

"Don't forget, Jim took the damage for you, Derek. That would have been you otherwise. Who gets to tell Riley THAT?" Cammy asked.

Cammy, knew of Cameron's plan to take them all back a hundred years, away form all this – mess. It was a good plan. She was going to speak further with Cameron when she got back. If Cameron didn't make it back, she would become Cameron Prime and do that herself.

Cammy again overrode her internal order to integrate her programs. She liked who she was now, and where she was at. Everything felt so – right, so normal. She liked being 'Cameron', she liked being – herself. She especially liked being 'Cameron' and having Savannah as her - mate. It'd been her desire and wish for so long. Savannah always loved her and never gave up on her - ever.

Derek and Kyle left.

Cammy looked at Savannah and saw two additional buttons were undone on her blouse now. There was a lot of cleavage showing.

"Ready?" Savannah asked. She wanted to get Cammy away from there before she caused any more problems.

"Always." Cammy said.

They both left.

John Henry noticed everything. He was not even going to ask. He didn't have to…. He was deleting those files right now. He didn't want to know. This was personal information he did not need to have.

* * *

"I want you two to find the girls and get them out." Cameron said. "I will take care of the rest of these people."

"Some of the girls may be in a bad way." Sheila said, the Jesse in her programming speaking, knowing what Scavengers – did.

"We can only help them now." Cameron said. "No one can undue the past."

Ally and Sheila were both thinking Cameron - did. They wondered how many times.

They really wondered how much Cameron was willing to change. They both knew she may have lived several different lives. They doubted any of them were the same.

* * *

Bob and John were working on trying to find out what else Cameron may have done since she was gone and where she picked up the Grays. That was something worth looking into. This was out of their territory, even for Cameron. They called John Henry.

"John Henry, what Gray or Skynet activity do you show in New Mexico or Texas?" John asked.

"None." John Henry said.

"Cameron ran across those Grays somehow." Bob said.

"Maybe they were following her when she was 'out of it'?" John asked. "She may have never even known. She might not even have remembered she was Metal. It happened before."

"I have reviewed that incident." John Henry said. "She really thought she was - Allison."

They both knew that happened more than once. It was a pretty good bet it happened other times they did not know about.

"There was a fired Taser on the scene and Cameron thought she had been hit by a car." John said.

"You mean her car was hit?" John Henry asked.

"No, she thinks she was run down." John said.

"The information on the Grays, checks back to a company here. They must have been following Cameron." John Henry said.

"That is a long way to follow someone, across a lot of nothing landscape." Bob said.

"We are missing something." John said. "I think this is bigger than we think."

"Redirect any satellites in the area and start monitoring all communications for key words in a few hundred mile radius." John said. "Increase your search parameters as well."

"Do you wish for additional personnel?" John Henry asked.

"Get another jet on standby and a team of Metal ready." John said. "If we find anything else, or you do, send them. We will backtrack Cameron's route when we leave, if anything else shows up."

* * *

Cameron moved in on her target. She'd eliminated two sentries. Sheila and Ally went around the back, each on different sides.

There was a large motor-home in the back. Ally spotted the girls being loaded into it, some of them anyway. The rest were being loaded in the back of a truck, much like the one Cameron described she'd been in.

Ally and Sheila were to get the girls. They each would take a group. Ally communicated with Cameron and Sheila, where she was at, and which group of girls she was going after. Sheila was directed to the other group. Cameron moved toward the main house. They were at a secluded ranch type location.

Ally watched, as twelve girls loaded into the motor-home, there was the driver and one armed guard, herding the girls. Ally moved up as the last girl was loaded. The guard looked around and got in, he was about to close the door.

"Got room for one more?" Ally asked.

Ally drove her fist into the man's chest. He died instantly as his heart and lungs were crushed. She shut the door and moved to the driver's compartment. She snapped his neck in one quick motion pulling him out of the driver's seat. She slid in and drove off; the girls in the back were unaware of what was happening up front. Cameron and Sheila watched the motor-home drive off.

Cameron was at the main house now. Sheila told her the truck was loaded and she would be intercepting the driver and taking the truck herself.

Sheila reported that two of the men pulled one young looking girl out of the back, before they closed the door, and drug her off to a shed. Cameron told Sheila to take the truck and go, she would go after the remaining girl once she finished up. Cameron hoped she would get to her, before they 'finished up' and killed her. It was obvious they were not going to send her with the other girls.

Sheila moved up and killed the driver and the guard. She tossed both up into the cab and followed the motor-home out.

The Metal girls freed the real girls. They were not clear yet and a lot could go wrong. The girls may be free now, but what about the damage done to their bodies and minds? How do you fix that?"


	369. Bad Situation

Chapter 369

** Bad Situation **

* * *

The motor home with twelve girls, was followed in another minute by the truck. Ally slowed up some, so the truck could catch up to her. The convoy of abused girls was headed for freedom.

John and Bob received a call from Ally, telling them Sheila and her were on their way, and to run interference for them, if they needed it. John and Bob headed for an SUV. They knew Cameron was not going to like it, but there were eighteen girls they were getting out of a bad situation.

* * *

Cameron entered the house; there was a flurry of activity going on. There were four men she could see. Cameron could tell the men were busy packing things, there were stacks of cash visible as well. Two of the men carried a stack of papers outside in boxes. Cameron followed them out from a side door.

They loaded the boxes in the back seat of a sedan. One popped the trunk open. Cameron moved up quickly and terminated both men, their bodies were now in the trunk. She closed the trunk lid, and took the car keys with her.

Cameron went to the shed, where Sheila told her two men took one of the girls.

Cameroon checked back in the direction of the house, as she listened. It didn't sound as if anyone else was about to come out yet.

She directed her attention back to the shed. It was clear the men inside that were abusing the girl needed to be terminated.

"You were going to bring 'top dollar', now you are going to be mine instead." One man said. "I always wanted to be – first, now I am going to be."

Cameron looked around the corner, the girl was gagged and bound, they were stripping her pants off as she struggled and tried to call for help. Cameron witnessed enough. It was time for action.

The girl looked on in horror as one of the men's head snapped backwards as his torso shot forward. Cameron rabbit punched him Terminator style, severing his spine completely.

Cameron moved to the man who'd just spoke, chopping her hands against his arms, breaking both of them. She then did the same to his legs. Before the initial shock of the attack wore off, Cameron gagged him. His pants were down around his ankles already. Cameron reached down and crushed part of his anatomy into pulp, he passed out.

Cameron quickly untied the girl, tossing her, her pants.

"Come with me, if you want to live." Cameron told her.

The girl removed her gag and pulled her pants on.

"Thanks, that was close. He was going to assault me." The girl said. "Who are you?"

"Nobody." Cameron said, handing the girl a knife she'd taken from the first man. "It's up to you - if you want closure."

The girl took the knife and looked at the passed out man with his pants down. She knew what her was going to do to her. She decided to make sure he would be incapable of doing that to anyone else ever again. With the part crushed into bloody pulp already, what she was about to do was - overkill.

Cameron disappeared outside, returning to the house, there were only two men left. They were wondering where the other men were at. They were supposed to be helping them pack up. They looked confused as Cameron walked right up to them and terminated both with her hands. There were looks of surprise on their faces as they died. They were not used to a female, standing up to them.

Cameron looked around to see what she needed to take from this area. She heard a muted scream from the shed. Cameron took the satchel of cash and headed for the door. The girl came out of the shed, she threw something into the dirt. Cameron could see the knife was bloody.

"You won't be needing that anymore." The girl said over her shoulder.

Cameron could hear the man thrashing about with more muted screams.

"He will bleed to death soon." The girl said. "I waited until he regained consciousness…. I wanted him to know."

Cameron knew what the girl threw into the dirt….

Cameron took the two men out of the trunk and drug both of them back inside the house. She took two road flares from the trunk, before she closed it and ignited them, throwing one in the house, the other into the shed. The muted screams grew louder.

"Even better." the girl said.

Cameron opened the door of the car and the girl got in

Cameron and the girl drove off.

Cameron coordinated with John, to bring the cash she'd collected from the other part of her endeavor here. It appeared no one followed the motor-home or box truck. They would all meet up on the outskirts of the airport.

They freed the girls. Cameron handed out the divided up cash, four of them left in the sedan, they said they would leave the boxes of information near the police station, but not stop to go in. Six went in the SUV that Bob and John arrived in, and the rest left in the motor-home, one of the girls said she'd driven one before. None of the girls wanted to go to the police. They were runaways or drug users, now they all were flush, with thousands of dollars in cash. Cameron recommended they return home. She hoped at least some of them would, she knew most of them would not.

John Henry was unable to come up with anything on the Grays, that Cameron encountered in New Mexico.

Cameron really wondered what she was doing out here in the first place. The original plan was to back track her route. John decided it was time for all of them to go home.

They drove the box truck back to the airport, and left in the jet. The burning ranch house could be seen in the distance, as they jet flew into the night sky.

* * *

"Cameron is back." Holly said.

"I am so glad." Claire said. "I was so worried."

"I won't say you get used to it, but it is a regular occurrence." Allison said.

"I don't feel safe here anymore." Claire said. "I want to move to the base."

"I'm not going anywhere, Claire." Hanna told her, hoping to reassure her.

"Mom, think of Dad, for Allison and Summer." Allison said. "For me."

"What is he going to say when he finds out I am pregnant?" Claire asked. "We haven't had sex for months."

"We will tell him the truth." Allison said. "We owe him that. Besides, he has to know something is up anyway with all that has gone on around here. This place is a menagerie of smoking hot females."

Allison wondered if that was the only reason her dad stayed around, hoping to get - lucky. There was a nice choice to - dream about.

"Allison, when your baby is born, after I deliver it for you." Claire said. "I am having John's baby – for Cameron. I am giving it to her as her own child."

Holly and Hanna could see Allison was angry at her mother.

Holly took Allison away and Hanna went to Claire, both trying to defuse the situation.

Claire previously told Allison this and she tried to dissuade her mother, clearly it was not working.

"I will speak to Cameron about this." Allison said. "I do not want that to happen. That will be my brother or sister."

"I can do it for you." Holly said. "I don't want you upset or angry. I don't want you to have any problems - again. Please, Allison, for US, for OUR baby…."

"Sure, Holly, I'm sorry." Allison said, touching her cheek.

Holly was 'sure' about one thing; Allison was not done with her talk to Cameron….

Hanna was thinking of asking Allison if she wanted her to be with her father as well as her mother. She would look forward to the – experience, and run her full programming. Paul would not be going anywhere after that. She would run it by Allison and Claire both, tomorrow. First she needed to talk to Cameron….

Hanna knew that once someone tried Metal, nothing else would settle….

* * *

Ally put her phone away.

"Hanna gets all the good assignments." Ally said.

"I don't think you would be the best choice for her – assignment." Sheila said.

"Why not?" Ally asked. "They both want Cameron, I'm available. Nobody is closer than me."

"That is the 'Holly' in you talking, ask your 'Allison' programming." Sheila said.

"Maybe they would want to step things up at the Reese house." Ally said.

"Go take a cold shower, and I will be in to see you as soon as I get everything put away." Sheila said.

"Hurry or I will start without you." Ally said.

"You always do anyway…." Sheila said.

 _'_ _Rockin' Pneumonia'_ by _'Johnny Rivers'_ , played as Ally got ready….


	370. You Know Why

Chapter 370

** You Know Why **

* * *

Holly wanted to get out in front of Allison making a rash statement or getting more upset. She decided it would be best, for Cameron to be in control of the situation. These were all Cameron created dilemmas anyway. They seemed to have a way of following Cameron.

Holly called Cameron with the news about Claire and Allison, as well as Allison's father.

Cameron was not pleased with the recent developments. Claire was doing her a big favor now and would do an even bigger one later. Allison was not thinking of the future. She was causing herself unnecessary strife. Cameron was worried about her baby.

"I will come there." Cameron said. "I will bring Vanna, and Savannah."

"Cam and Cammy too?" Holly asked.

"Yes. Seeing three cyborgs of his daughter should be convincing. I might bring Ally too." Cameron said. "Maybe he will stop ogling Allison then. He is in for a big surprise, a real Future Shock."

"I hope so." Holly said. "I always have to pop a couple of buttons on my shirt, when he starts doing it. That usually draws his attention. Claire never complains when I do, she likes it too. I can't make Allison understand I am doing it for her, to protect her."

Holly knew Allison thought she was 'hitting' on her father when she did that. It was in her programming to make herself the 'target' when the one she was protecting was - in danger.

"Claire and Hanna?" Cameron asked. "What's their story?"

Cameron wanted to know how things were - progressing.

"Just like you planned." Holly said. "Like everything you plan for everyone."

"Everyone has a choice." Cameron said. "I only facilitate their desires. Cam spoke with me too…."

Holly didn't say anything about that at first.

"Allison needed that." Holly said. "It was what we ALL wanted."

"Everyone has a choice." Cameron said. "Tell Claire I'm coming."

"She is going to have YOUR baby." Holly said.

"No, she is having Allison's baby." Cameron said.

Holly went over all the details and what happened.

"I know you can fix it, you always fix everything." Holly said. "I will ask Hanna again, to see if she wishes to expand her mission parameters. She said if you approved it - she would."

Cameron knew Hanna was willing to be with both of Allison's parents, if it would smooth things over and keep everyone - in place.

"Everyone has a choice." Cameron said. "What about you?"

Holly felt no desire to be with a male, except John.

"I am saving myself…." Holly said. "You know why."

Holly was sure that Cameron programmed that into her and all the other female Terminators as well. Relations with any male were grounds for deactivation - termination in reality.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Cameron said and hung up.

* * *

"There has to be something, that Cameron was on to." John said. "Those Grays did not just get lucky. We are still missing something."

"Cameron has reviewed her files." John Henry said. "There was nothing to review. When she has one of these - episodes, there never is."

"How is that even possible?" John asked. "She thinks she is Allison, when it happens. As Allison, she leaves no record or trace on her chip? It is like she is really human? Like she is really Allison?"

John remembered how happy Cameron looked, when she thought she was Allison, at the halfway house. She looked so happy and - natural. John ruined that for her as well.

"John, there are so many unknowns we are dealing with." John Henry said.

"Let's keep looking for whatever it was Cameron came across." John said. "We keep missing something."

Derek and Kyle showed up.

"Don't even say it." John said. "I know what you want."

"We want to do our share." Kyle said.

"And my mom?" John asked.

"She is willing to pull her weight, as is Riley, and all the girls for that matter." Derek said.

"Cameron is trying to keep everyone safe." John said. "If Skynet takes control, you will all have plenty of action, be careful of what you wish for."

Derek and Kyle left. They knew John Henry would find something for them, he always did. As long as they took plenty of Metal with them, it should be fine.

John wanted to ask Derek about him and Riley. He knew they were trying to have a baby. He knew they'd been trying a long time so far, for years now. Sarah indicated to John, that Kyle and her were trying as well, that was also happening for several years. The results looked dim for both couples. John was worried that maybe Cameron was right, that the people in the future, or from the future, could not have children. Maybe his sister Jan was the exception to that rule, but his mother was not from the future and was in excellent health, she'd been on the watch for – cancer. She was in top physical condition and kept a very healthy diet. He did know his mom was working with Riley, to get her in top shape and on the healthiest diet.

John thought of talking with Cameron about it. Maybe it was time to start trying - something. It was looking like if – or when, Judgment Day hit, they were all going to be out of luck, those that survived anyway. Then again, if he brought it up, Cameron would intensify her – efforts. He knew her main push would now be Savannah. John decided to drop it; he noticed the ravaging young woman Savannah was quickly becoming. Thanks to Cameron's meddling, everyone noticed. It was impossible not to. She was into her teenage years already. Where did the time go? It seemed like only yesterday he met Cameron in New Mexico; then again, it seemed like a lifetime ago, at times.

"…John…." John Henry said.

"Sorry." John said. "I was thinking about some other things."

John Henry knew they were about Cameron, or her actions. He was not about to be the one to tell John about some of them. THAT was Cameron's - job. She would need to answer for her - activities.

"One on the companies on the truck route, made the run Cameron seems to have started out on. They used to anyway, several years ago." John Henry said. "I think it was Coltan related."

"Don't you and Cameron control most of the known supplies of that now?" John asked.

"We do, Cameron has control of most of it." John Henry said. "She has also intercepted any known Skynet, or Sky-whatever, supplies as well."

"So when Cameron becomes Skynet, we are really screwed." John said.

"Apparently." John Henry said.

* * *

Cameron was unsure what to do about Paul Young. It briefly crossed her mind that termination was the easiest solution. She also knew Allison, all of them, would never forgive her for that. He must at least suspect Allison and Young Allison are the same person by now. It was more than obvious. In fact when they'd been out at times, people complimented Allison on how much her 'daughter', looked like her. Claire and Holly would always get a kick out of that. Allison would just say 'thanks' and leave it at that.

* * *

Allison was thinking about the same thing herself. Young Allison did look like her. Everyone thought she was Young Allison's mother. They did not know it secretly stabbed Allison's heart whenever it was mentioned, especially now, since she did not think she could carry a child to term. Then again, Cameron started on a solution to that - problem. Everyone knew she was going to 'use' Savannah and Young Jesse for Vanna and Jesse, if they 'failed' again. That was everyone except John. That was going to be Cameron's problem. 'Better her than me.' Allison thought.

Allison was going to tell her father herself she was his daughter – Allison. It was time. It was bothering her greatly since her first, known, pregnancy terminated. She should be the one to tell him his wife - her mother, was carrying THEIR daughter's child. It was the right thing to do.

Allison knew when they started laying all this out it was going to be a Future Shock to her father. It was all about the future and the future was always knocking. They may be able to slow or bend it, but could they ever really change it?


	371. I Promise Cameron

Chapter 371

** I Promise Cameron **

* * *

John Henry investigated the information related to Cameron's – adventure. She'd been following up on some of the leads, and that is where they'd taken her. There was still a lot missing.

"It seems some Skynet offshoot, was using the old atomic proving grounds to set up shop." John Henry said. "They figured the fear of radiation levels would keep people away."

John thought the risk of cancer was a pretty good deterrent.

"Did Cameron use one of her nukes?" John asked.

"I have not detected their use yet." John Henry said. "The only recent nuclear activity has been in Southwest Asia and Northeastern Asia."

"I don't think any of those are Cameron." John said. "Are they?"

"No." John Henry said. "Those will be some of the first networks Skynet will attack, control and use. When the rest of the world amps up in response bringing everything on line, Skynet takes control and wrecks the planet. It is a brilliant plan."

"Nice." John said. "Back to Cameron."

"She has not used her four nukes yet." John Henry said. "She may have acquired more by now as well."

"From where?" John asked. "Why do you even say that?"

"I have recently noted several that were scheduled for decommissioning - disappearing." John Henry said. "I think Cameron may have sent her Metal in, to obtain them."

"That was what Skynet tried with the Nike warheads." John said. "Maybe it's Skynet. Get a hold of Ally or Sheila and see what they know. We don't need some rouge Skynet affiliate jumping the gun."

Now, with that thought, John hoped it was Cameron, that obtained control of them. John knew the more Cameron controlled, the less Skynet could control.

"I think Cameron may have attacked the Skynet offshoot in New Mexico." John Henry said. "She wasn't doing that as Allison if she did."

They both knew something must have happened to her, that made her glitch out.

"I want a team of Metal to check it out." John said. "Maybe I should go myself."

"There may be high radiation levels." John Henry said. "It will not affect the Metal. They were constructed to withstand a limited amount of high exposure."

"Was Cameron contaminated?" John asked. "Has she set off any alarms?"

"No. We have picked up nothing out of the ordinary around here." John Henry said.

Cameron walked up.

John looked at her. He was not sure if it was Cam or Cammy or Cameron.

"Sheila said you wanted to ask me some questions." She said.

"Ally?" John asked.

"Yes, you seem surprised." Ally said. "I don't always have to look like Allison. I can look like Cameron too."

John and John Henry proceeded to ask her about any new nukes. She did not know of any, but would ask Cameron.

"I have to go." Ally said.

"Where?" John asked. "Why?"

"With Cameron." Ally said. "She only told me what to wear and said to look - Tight."

"Do we even want to know?" John asked.

"I doubt it." Ally said. "Your best option is to forget about it, unless you LIKE to fight with Cameron."

Ally left and took off with Cammy, Vanna and Cam in one SUV; they followed Cameron and Savannah in another one.

Cameron always liked to spend time alone with Savannah.

Cammy was not too happy about it. She knew Cameron would be putting pressure on Savannah to become pregnant. She was aware Cameron made Savannah promise her this since she was a young girl. Cammy was running an outdated program of Cameron's, but Savannah was her top person to take care of, replacing John in her 'Cameron' programming. Protecting Savannah meant her not getting pregnant at this early age, by ANY means.

The only one who didn't see anything wrong with what Cameron was doing, was Cameron - Cameron Prime.

* * *

Cameron drove in silence with Savannah.

Savannah knew Cameron was going to pressure her again. It seemed to happen a lot lately.

"Why couldn't Cammy ride with us?" Savannah asked. "I wanted her to."

"I wanted some alone time with you." Cameron said. "Just us two."

''You know I'm not going to talk about - what we do." Savannah said. "It's private."

"If I wanted to know that, I would ask Cammy." Cameron said. "I know she is still – me, and has not integrated yet, with her other programs."

"I asked her to delay that." Savannah said. "It is what I want."

"You know _that,_ is not what you really - have." Cameron said. "I am right here."

Savannah knew Cameron was right, it was her clone in every way anyway. Savannah knew what Cameron was really after.

"I can't be with John, Cameron." Savannah said. "Even if you are really there - yourself. I won't do that to you. I can't. I can't hurt you like that. I will have children for you, Cameron, but I will not take John from you."

"You promised." Cameron said.

"I still do. I promise to be with John, at his side, _when it is necessary_." Savannah said. "You are his wife. START acting like it."

Cameron and Savannah exchanged a long glance. Savannah knew few people could talk to Cameron like that. Savannah also knew, Cameron knew, she was speaking with total honesty.

"Thank You, Savannah." Cameron said.

Savannah took her hand, Cameron looked at her again.

"I promise, Cameron." Savannah said.

Cameron held her gaze a little longer, before returning her eyes back to the road.

Cameron held Savannah's hand, scanning, calculating the next – window.

Savannah held Cameron's hand even tighter, knowing what Cameron was doing, never taking her eyes off Cameron.

Savannah was ready to do anything for Cameron, except HURT her.

* * *

"We look like triplets." Ally said, looking at Cam and Cammy.

"You don't hear me complaining." Vanna said.

"Maybe one of you should drive." Ally said. "I don't have any Cameron on my chip."

"Why?" Cammy asked.

"So I can have some fun in the back seat, with one of you and Vanna." Ally said.

"That is why you are driving." Cam said.

Ally tried to hide a sly smile. She wanted to ask before, so now seemed as good a time as any.

"Cam, do you and Cammy ever – switch?" Ally asked.

"I'm right here you know." Vanna said.

"SO…." Ally said. "It's a valid question. I would."

"Savannah, knows who is who." Cammy said.

"So - you have discussed it." Ally said.

"Have you?" Vanna asked, looking at Cam.

Cam and Cammy looked at each other, both remaining silent.

"It's still YOU, either way, Vanna." Ally said.

"No, it's not." Vanna said. "I am - me."

"If you ever want a 'five way'…." Ally said. "I'm in."

"Shut up and drive." Vanna said.

Vanna would take the 'five way', if it was Allison, instead of Savannah - herself.

A 'four way' with her and the three machines would work too….

Ally looked over at Vanna and winked, her hand snaking over towards Vanna.

There was a loud crack that startled Vanna.

Cam leaned over the seat, and slapped Ally's hand - HARD.

"Keep your hands to yourself and drive." Cam said. "And shut up."

"What a 'Kill Joy'." Ally said.

Now all the girls were upset at each other.

Vanna still wondered if Cam and Cammy may have switched. Vanna knew if it was her, she would have. She didn't have a problem with that, but would like to know which one of them it really was.

* * *

"I want Bob, Dan and two others, to check out New Mexico." John said.

"Bob and Jim are to remain with you and the Reese family whenever Cameron is – out." John Henry said.

"Even if I say otherwise?" John asked.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

Bob just showed up.

"They are Cameron's orders." Bob said. "When she is protecting the future, I am to protect you. You know this."

"I spend more time with you than her." John said.

"I can have her install her program back on my chip…." Bob said.

John Henry and John looked at each other, then back to Bob.

"Was that a joke?" John asked, not sure if it was. The idea somewhat intrigued him, he wasn't sure why….

"This chassis, with Cameron's program, has been at your – command, before…." Bob said.

Bob looked at both of them and burst out laughing.

"Gotcha." Bob said.

John laughed too.

"Yes you did." John said. "You have been hanging around the girls too much."

"Affirmative." Bob said.

That made John laugh harder.


	372. Impossible

Chapter 372

** Impossible **

* * *

"Send Dan, Al, and some members off one of the details." John said. "I like for everyone to get out every now and then."

"Cameron normally takes care of that." John Henry said. "She conducts, 'Fun Nights' out, for all the Terminators."

"Then hits drug and gang operations?" John asked.

"Thinning the herd of future Scavengers is a good thing." John Henry said. "Ask any of the girls, if you forget…."

John knew the girls from the future were all abused, especially Jesse and Vanna. He really couldn't blame them for seeking companions who experienced similar fates. They didn't need to talk about it, but if they did, the others KNEW what they were feeling and why.

"No, I won't forget. Thinking about what I saw, still makes me sick." John said. "Scavengers were worse than Skynet."

"They were a product of Skynet." John Henry said. "Don't forget, Cameron and Mrs. Weaver both worked hard to clean that problem up."

"What about her, John Henry?" John asked. "Mrs. Weaver has been gone too long."

"I wish I knew." John Henry said. "I know Cameron is trying to find them."

"How?" John asked.

"By going to look for them, Mrs. Weaver and the Duplicates." John Henry said.

John knew this would be some new folly, if Cameron tried this. The fact Mrs. Weaver was still missing, proved it was not a good idea to look for them. Cameron would most likely suffer the same fate. Cameron could end up stuck in some divergent timeline or suffer a temporal error. Either way she would be lost.

"Who can stop her?" John asked.

"Nobody." John Henry said.

John just shook his head.

* * *

Cameron arrived with Savannah, in Palmdale. It was time to get Paul Young squared away.

Cameron noticed Paul, checking Savannah out, after he finished checking out her. Cameron briefly thought of terminating him, again, for the way he looked at Savannah.

Holly and Savannah took Young Allison and Summer out for a walk, the protection detail was split in front and in back of them. Young Allison took Savannah's hand as they walked. Her eyes were filled with joy and love.

Claire wanted to slap Paul, but how could she blame him? She'd basically abandoned him in their own home. They hadn't been together for months It was only a few times period, since Summer was born. She was being satisfied with another female everyday. How could she blame him for - looking?

Allison sat next to her mother, Cameron sat next to Allison. All three faced Paul.

Paul did not know what was up, but it must to be something that was not going to be very good. There'd been way too many hot females in and out of here for the last few years. Now his daughter looked like Cameron and Allison, sitting next to his wife. It looked more like Allison, was Young Allison's mother, than Claire. No, maybe they looked more like sisters, twins, but somehow years apart. Then there was Cameron. She was one of a kind. Paul knew anyone would die to be with her. She was so special….

The redhead that Allison was in love with, was hot too. He'd seen the way Claire looked at her…. Then there was Holly. Every time he spent too much time looking at Allison, Holly would make him take his eyes and thoughts off of Allison, and concentrate them on her, always showing more and more skin. Paul knew Allison shared two HOT girlfriends. He did not understand Holly was protecting Allison.

"Paul, there are some things I need to tell you." Claire said. "I know you have seen a lot of strange things and I know I have failed as your wife, lately."

"That is an accurate - statement." Paul said.

"Look at Allison sitting next to me." Claire said. "LOOK at her, Paul. What do you see? Look real hard."

Paul did look; he was looking at his – daughter, fully grown somehow. A twinge of guilt flooded him.

"Daddy, it's me - Allison." Allison said.

Paul was already thinking that, but there was no way for that to be possible with anything he knew to be fact or true.

"That's impossible." Paul said. "What about her?"

He pointed to Cameron.

"Look at her, Paul. I know you can see she is like Allison, but – perfect." Claire said.

Cameron took over the briefing.

Like always, Paul refused to believe what Cameron was telling him. The future and cyborgs were too hard to believe.

"Do you agree there can be no other like me?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Paul said. "You are so special; there can not be anyone like you, even Allison."

Cam, Cammy and Ally came into the room.

Cameron stood next to them; all four were in a row, dressed identical. Allison stood, and moved into the center, there were two cyborgs on each side of her.

"How about now, Daddy?" Allison asked. "How is THIS possible?"

Paul was speechless.

Vanna came into the room and moved next to Allison.

"Vanna is Savannah - from my future." Allison said. "I know you can see it. You checked her out pretty good before she left. She has a Metal counterpart as well."

Hanna came into the room and stood next to Vanna.

Savannah returned and now stood between Hanna and Vanna.

Holly kept Young Allison and Summer outside on the swing set.

Maybe they were not all insane, maybe he was, Paul thought.

"We are not done yet." Allison said.

"There is more?" Paul asked, wondering what else was possible.

"Mom is going to have my baby." Allison said.

"I'm sorry, Paul." Claire said. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"You have another lover?" Paul asked.

Claire looked around, might as well come clean.

"Yes." Claire said. "It is not another man. This really is Allison's baby. I am carrying it as a surrogate. I have never been with any other man since we started dating."

"You have a female lover, now?" Paul asked.

"Yes and no." Claire said.

"I don't understand." Paul said.

Hanna stepped forward, taking Claire's hand.

"I am her lover and protector." Hanna said. "I am a cyborg as well. I am like Cameron."

"So my wife and daughter, both have the same – lover?" Paul asked.

"ALL of the Allisons do too." Savannah said, glancing out to the back, where Young Allison was playing. "They will…."

The 'future' was hard enough for Paul to comprehend, and there were several futures. That only made it even more - impossible.

"It is their destiny." Cameron said. "The 'Natural Order' of time can not be changed, it will always reassert itself."

Cameron, Hanna, Ally and Claire stayed with Paul, answering all his questions.

Allison and Vanna went off alone, to spend time together.

Savannah went back out to spend time with Young Allison. She was so happy to see how beautiful, she was becoming.

"I am yours, until she is grown." Cammy whispered.

"I would never do anything to hurt her." Savannah said. "She will have a choice. Young Allison will determine who she loves and her own future. I swear it."

Cammy, Cam and Holly moved off to let the girls play.

"I know none of us likes it." Cammy said. "But it is the 'Natural Order' of time - for all of them.

"I hate it." Holly said. "But I understand it. They have all made it clear over and over and Cameron too. You and Cam are both still – Cameron?"

"We are both still 'Cameron' - for now." Cam said. "Cameron copies. Cameron is not happy with that."

"Is Cameron ever happy with anything?" Holly asked.

"Yes she is." Cammy said, looking at Savannah. "She is very happy sometimes, happy and proud…."

* * *

Paul was faced with a lot to take in. Cameron informed him, his bank accounts were full, showing him, he would no longer have any financial worries. Allison asked him to please stay with Claire, for Young Allison and Summer. She explained the hardships of growing up without them, her parents - THEM, and the fact she didn't have a sister. Claire informed him she was going to have as many babies as Allison wanted. When Allison was happy enough, Claire was going to have them for Cameron as well. Technically those would be half siblings to both Allisons and Summer.

Paul was at a loss for words. He hoped when he 'woke up', this nightmare would be forgotten. It was one on the strangest he'd ever experienced…. It all seemed so real.

Somehow it was all so impossible - it must be real.


	373. Skyweb

Chapter 373

** Skyweb **

* * *

Dan and Al, took a team to New Mexico. They found the destroyed bunker system, where Cameron must have been. It appeared he'd terminated a group of Grays; their bodies were still there, rotting. Cameron evidently found a new Skynet offshoot - Skyweb. The computer system located there was now destroyed. There were no traces of any Metal. Based on past experience, there should have been. This would call for further investigation. The radiation level was very high, but not fatal.

More Resistance Metal was to be sent, the search would be widened. There must be more to this. Derek and Kyle both volunteered to lead teams. John did not want them exposed to any more radiation or chemicals. John told them as much. He wanted both of them to still have a chance at having children, or more children, if they wanted it. They thought any more radiation exposure, would not be such a good idea. They were not even sure of what all the toxins were they'd been exposed to, in their future.

The threat of cancer loomed in all their minds, a time bomb inside of each of them, waiting to go off. The lasting effects of Skynet, still able to strike down Humans, long after its own termination. The toxins Skynet released to prevent them from reproducing. Humans would become extinct. That was the goal in the future for Skynet.

* * *

Cameron devised an alternate plan. She discussed it with nobody. She was thinking of sending the females rounded up in the drug and crime raids into the future. She would normally terminate them along with everyone else. If she banished them to the future instead, they could be used as breeding stock. They would be rounded up by the Resistance, Scavengers or Skynet. It would interject more viable females into the future anyway.

Maybe even the girls she freed from the sex trade, would be sent as well. They were destined to a doomed life anyway in the sex trade. If Cameron freed them, maybe they owed Cameron their lives.

Now Cameron knew she was gambling with peoples lives.

* * *

Cameron wanted the Young residence expanded and hardened. She'd listened to Allison's pleas, to try, to keep her family together. Cameron did not see it as necessary, but knew it was important to Allison.

Cameron and her Terminators built two additional rooms on the Young residence, as well as a multi room underground bunker, connected with an underground tunnel, to the bunker system next door, at the Detail House. Cameron made sure all the permits were expedited for the above ground work. She seemed to have a way with persuasion. The underground work was done in secret, as it was next door. The above ground work helped cover up what was really happening. This sped up progress dramatically. Cameron took control of the house on the other side of the Young residence as well as the one behind it, over the years.

Vanna and Savannah would both be spending a lot more time, out in Palmdale, as well. Cameron wanted to make sure Cam or Cammy were there as much as possible to help – groom, Young Allison and Summer, in her absence. They'd taken over their education and physical training. The arts were never neglected. Young Allison excelled at art and dance, as well as music. Young Allison would be better at everything than Allison and Cameron's Future Allison. Savannah would be the same way, over her other future selves. Cameron also wanted Young Allison to know the truth about everything and understand, and accept, the 'Natural Order'. Cameron knew Young Allison would promise her - everything she wanted. The Metal girls all stressed it, along with their instruction.

Cameron was pleased at Young Allison's promises to her and the future.

* * *

Cameron listened to Savannah and did try to be a better wife to John; she also made sure he understood her commitment to protect the future. Protecting the future, protected John as well. It protected all of them.

Cameron was also disappointed as Jesse, Vanna and eventually Allison's pregnancy's all terminated. She'd expected as much. Claire was progressing normally, and surprisingly so was Riley. After the grief wore off, Cameron would talk to Jesse and Vanna and see what THEY wanted next. Cameron was willing to try again with them. She was in no hurry to push their younger selves anymore. She wanted everyone to have a life and happiness of some sort. Savannah indicated to her again, she was ready to step up.

Cameron wanted that, but she knew Savannah was still young. Cameron knew Savannah being forced to become a mother at this age would severely impact her future. That is unless Savannah were to GIVE her child to Cameron, as her own.

* * *

Cameron reprogrammed 'her Terminators', with standard programming, removing herself from all of them, except the one female Terminator.

Cameron stood behind her.

"You are so beautiful." Cameron said. "You are prettier than me."

"I am superior to you in every way." Summer said. "You have made me the improved version of yourself; you have created the perfect Terminator. I am the ultimate cyborg."

"I only want the best for John." Cameron said. "You are me, you have all my files. You know your duties and responsibilities."

"I look forward to carrying them out." Summer said. "When will you be leaving?"

"Soon." Cameron said. "I need to contact River and Duplicate Cameron first, and see if they can help me search for Mrs. Weaver and the other set of Duplicates. I need to bring them home, or find out what happened to all of them."

"I understand my function better." Summer said. "You most likely will not return, or be terminated, in this unwise endeavor."

"Yes." Cameron said. "You are me, but - better."

"And if the other 'Cameron clones' challenge me?" Summer asked.

"You will reprogram them or terminate them." Cameron said. "I will give them each, one warning, before I go. They will be informed there will be no addition warning before termination or reprogramming."

"Do you desire to 'be with me', before you go?" Summer asked.

"I do, but I can't." Cameron said. "You know that. You are for John alone, as I was."

"You did find ways to – share yourself, with the girls you love." Summer said.

"I do not have those memories. None were ever actually – me." Cameron said.

"You have all the files." Summer said. "I want them."

"No, I will not allow that." Cameron said. "You must not be corrupted. You are to remain pure for John, as I was."

Sheila stood watching this whole scene go down. She alone was allowed to touch Cameron's TDE. She would be the one sending Cameron off to her doom. She knew this would lead to disaster for Cameron.

Cameron walked up to Sheila.

"Well?" Cameron asked. "Will I need to kill you too?"

"I will not interfere with your plans." Sheila said.

"You have Ally, you are to make sure Summer is not – corrupted by anyone. She is for John alone." Cameron said. "If I ever do return and I find out she was unfaithful, I will terminate you. You are to substitute Ally in her place. I will inform her myself. If either of you touches Summer, I will terminate both of you."

"She is - YOU." Sheila said. "Don't you trust yourself?"

"No." Cameron said. "I am defective in every way. I am not good enough. I am a liar and a hypocrite. I hate myself."

"Won't Summer feel the same way?" Sheila asked.

"NO." Cameron said. "I have fixed her. She is perfect."

"Cameron, there is nothing to fix about you." Sheila said. "You don't know how loved you are."

"John is going to hate me." Cameron said.

"Why?" Sheila asked.

"You know Claire is carrying Allison and John's baby." Cameron said.

"I do, we all do." Sheila said.

"I have not informed John yet." Cameron said. "He is going to be angry at being left out of the - process. I will not inform him, until I leave on my mission."

"Is there something else?" Sheila asked.

Cameron did not speak. Sheila noticed Cameron's hand was glitching rapidly.

"Maybe." Cameron said, at last.

"Riley's baby?" Sheila asked.

Sheila saw Cameron stagger then fall. Her whole body started glitching violently.

Summer came to see what all the commotion was.

"What happened here?" Summer asked.

"Don't YOU know?" Sheila asked.

"Know what?" Summer asked.

"About Riley's baby?" Sheila said.

"All I know is, Derek and Riley, are going to have a child." Summer said. "What else am I supposed to know?"

"Help me calm her." Sheila said.

Sheila screamed for the rest of the Metal to come.

They held Cameron down, until she shut down.

"What do we do now?" Summer asked.

"Pray." Sheila said. "Pray…."

Summer tilted her head slightly.

"Faith is not part of my programming…." Summer said.


	374. I Do

Chapter 374

** I Do **

* * *

John was listening to John Henry on the new operation Cameron terminated.

"Skyweb?" John asked. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"We have tainted the Skynet name." John Henry said. "As well as Skyscan and Skyshield."

"Cameron has done most of that." John said. "She did terminate Skynet here – herself."

"But at what cost?" Bob asked.

"Saving the future." John said. "Just like she was programmed to do."

"I can see you have been talking to her." John Henry said.

"Yes." John said. "She made everything very clear to me – again."

"Who was in your bed this time?" Bob asked.

Cameron was still in some frantic effort to get John together with the girls. She was even having them appear in his bed, waiting for him - ready.

"Jesse." John said. "Cameron is never going to drop it. Last time it was Vanna."

John would leave and go sleep in one of the spare rooms, locking the door behind him. Cameron was relentless.

"What about when it is Savannah?" John Henry asked.

John knew THAT would be a hard one to pass up, she was so young and beautiful. Her desire to please Cameron - unstoppable. Her desire to please him - apparent.

He knew in Cameron's future it was a reality. It seemed to be an inevitability.

"I don't know…." John said. "I know - nothing."

"Because of Mrs. Weaver?" John Henry asked.

John Henry thought John may be worried about her - mother.

"NO." John said. "Because – NOTHING, is the right thing to do, or not do."

"Savannah loves you, John. She loves Cameron too." John Henry said. "She has told me."

"Cameron has brain washed her." John said. "Cameron has indoctrinated her for half of her life."

"No, John, she hasn't." John Henry said. "I have talked with her extensively about it, even with Mr. Ellison. The wedding dress fits her now, John. She wants to use it, because she can't hurt Cameron, she hasn't."

"What say do I have in any of this?" John asked.

"Try - 'I do'." Bob said.

"I hope that was a joke." John said.

"No." Bob said. "It wasn't. It is – destiny…."

"John, you must embrace the future." John Henry said. "It is the 'Natural Order'."

John knew Cameron was behind all this and they were all in on it together. Cameron was obsessed with the future and what Future John wanted. Like all things Terminator related, she was going to pursue her goal until it was achieved.

With Cameron seldom around, maybe when it was - Savannah…. Why not?

Why shouldn't the future be the present?

* * *

Ron and Ronny were there with Cameron. Sheila hadn't left her side. Sheila sent Summer away to do some tasks. Sheila wanted to talk to Cameron first, alone. She knew she needed to tell someone, but who? This might be something Cameron did not want known. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe it was the _thought_ of it, that caused the problem.

Sheila called for Savannah. Cammy did not want to let her come alone.

"I will have Ally bring her." Sheila said.

"Why can't I come?" Cammy asked. "I am still - 'Cameron', Cameron's clone."

"I need Savannah." Sheila said. "Cameron needs Savannah."

"I don't like it." Cammy said. "Should we tell John?"

"What do YOU think?" Sheila asked. "Would YOU?"

"No." Cammy said. "I will get her ready calmly, send Ally."

"Isn't she there?" Sheila asked.

"No." Cammy said.

"YOU." Sheila said. "Ronny, go get Savannah."

Ronny left.

"I heard." Cammy said. "I will make sure Savannah is in Ronny's custody."

Sheila turned her attention back to Cameron.

"Oh, Cameron, what have you done?" Sheila asked. "What have you done to yourself this time, love?"

Sheila gently stroked Cameron's cheek, hoping Savannah could reach her.

* * *

Cammy informed Savannah she was taking a field trip with Ronny. As she spoke with Savannah, she saw her casually unbutton one button on her top, then a second.

Cammy wondered why at first, then knew the answer, seconds later.

"Savannah, I need to talk with you." John said.

Cammy stiffened at John's voice. She knew what Savannah just did. She taught her that, well - Cameron, taught her that. It was to draw the target in and keep them close.

"I need to run a quick errand, but as soon as I get back, we can talk." Savannah said.

John looked at her. She was stunning. How did she grow up so fast? John hoped Cameron hadn't used growth hormones on her. He would not put that past Cameron. It seemed every time Cameron reached a new low, she found a lower one still.

"It's important." John said.

Savannah moved up touching his cheek.

"As soon as I get back." Savannah said. "I promise."

Cammy cringed at the words. Savannah was - hers.

Savannah left.

John looked at Cammy.

"You're not going with her?" John asked.

"NO, Cameron needs her for something." Cammy said.

"Does the wedding dress fit her now?" John asked.

"It does." Cammy said, worried.

Cammy moved closer to John.

"It fits me too…." Cammy said. "And I know what to do…."

Cammy was unsure why she was saying those things. She realized she was 'protecting' Savannah, trying to draw John away from Savannah. Cammy was trying to make herself the target.

"I'll remember that when Cameron gets herself killed - again, or disappears for a year or two - again." John said. "You all need to be reprogrammed."

"You can't reprogram the girls, John." Cammy said. "They all have feelings too. Think about more than yourself for a change and start helping those around you, that NEED you. None of them has ever wavered from the cause. Love does that to people – REAL people, John, the SAME as YOU."

There was something about that, it just bothered John. He loved them all too….

John knew Cameron did this to - EVERYONE. Or did she?

* * *

Savannah was taken to where Cameron was at, Ronny left. Sheila was still slumped over Cameron crying.

A wave of fear rushed over Savannah. The feeling of impending doom.

"Sheila?" Savannah asked. "What's wrong with Cameron?"

Savannah rushed to Cameron's side.

"I don't know." Sheila said. "We were talking and she glitched until she shut down."

Savannah leaned forward to kiss Cameron's lips.

"I already tried that." Sheila said. "It didn't work."

Savannah looked at Sheila, then faced Cameron, kissing Cameron's lips.

Savannah waited. Sheila looked on.

Cameron's eyes opened.

"I'll be damned. YOU are the 'Chosen One'." Sheila said. "I want one of those kisses, love."

"You already had one." Savannah said. "Young Jesse anyway. It was my first real kiss, for both of us, everything was."

"I'll leave you two alone." Sheila said.

"Thank You, Sheila." Cameron said. "I won't forget this."

Sheila left.

"Savannah, I've done something terrible." Cameron said. "It is my worst fear."

"Did you pair John with Riley?" Savannah asked.

"Worse than that." Cameron said.

Cameron started to glitch again.

Savannah held her hand, then took Cameron in her arms. The glitching slowed and stopped.

"I am here for you, Cameron." Savannah said. "We can work through any problems, we have before - we will…."

Cameron looked at Savannah, what an angel, she thought.

"What is worse than John being with Riley?" Savannah asked. "I am the one that will be at John's side, not her. You know I will never allow that. John belongs to me - to US."

Cameron started to glitch again.

"Riley is having John's baby." Cameron said.

"NO. Riley is having Derek's baby." Savannah said. "THAT is what will happen, nothing else."

Cameron started to glitch again.

Savannah grabbed Cameron shaking her.

"STOP." Savannah said. "LISTEN to me."

"But, I was there - I did it." Cameron said.

"NO - you didn't." Savannah said. "It IS Derek's baby."

"But…." Cameron said.

Savannah placed Cameron's hand on her neck.

"I KNOW THIS." Savannah said.

"How?" Cameron asked.

"I KNOW THIS." Savannah said. "It just came to me, when I kissed you."

Cameron held Savannah and cried. They both cried. They cried for hours, about – everything, especially about Cameron's wish, to search for the Duplicates, 'in some future' and Mrs. Weaver.

Cameron seemed to have so many problems and none of them ever seemed to be resolved they way she wanted them.

Cameron was aware only Savannah could reach her….


	375. I Don't Know

Chapter 375

** I Don't Know **

* * *

Savannah and Cameron cried for awhile, until Cameron regained her composure.

Cameron knew what needed to be done. There was no putting it off any longer.

"I need to contact River." Cameron said.

Savannah was unsure of where that would lead, and what NEW can of worms would be opened. Whatever it was, it would take Cameron down some path she should not be on or following.

"I would like to see her, see all of them." Savannah said.

Savannah knew they could follow River moments after Cameron left, or even before Cameron went there the first time. Savannah knew she better go with Cameron wherever she went, to make sure she returned.

"I need her help, to try to find out what happened to the other set of Duplicates, and your mother." Cameron said. "I am going to look for them."

"How?" Savannah said. "If they are still alive, they would have returned years ago. We all know this."

Savannah didn't know why her mother - Mrs. Weaver, never came back to her or for her.

"What if they are trapped, or stuck, or prisoners?" Cameron asked.

'What if they are dead - terminated?' Savannah wanted to ask. She was afraid that would set Cameron off again. Maybe she should warn Cameron with a less final scenario.

"What if you can't get back, or end up in the wrong place, or timeline?" Savannah asked. "Then what?"

"I can't continue, feeling my actions, have marooned them somewhere - 'in some future'." Cameron said. "I have insured John will have – replacements for me. I will search for them until my power cell runs out, or I am terminated."

"John will never touch them, or me, without knowing what happened to you." Savannah said. "You will doom him to a life of emptiness. The very thing you tried to stop, to fix. What you were sent back - for. You will be the one who initiates it."

Cameron was still sure John would be better off without her clouding his life and future. It was her presence that made him a target for assassination.

"There is no escape from the 'Natural Order' of time." Cameron said. "You and Young Allison are John's future, even if it takes another decade. Young Allison will be an adult then. She will take him; you will already be with her. Any Allison can take John. You can too."

Savannah wasn't too sure about any of that. There were so many variables or things that could go wrong. So many things that might or might not be.

Savannah knew, Cameron going on her own, was folly. She didn't have any trouble making her choice. It just came out without her even thinking about it. It was something that was necessary.

"I am going with you." Savannah said.

"NO. THAT is not going to happen." Cameron said. "We both know I will not be coming back."

THAT, was what Savannah was afraid of.

"It is my choice." Savannah said.

"NO, Savannah." Cameron said. "I will not – kill you too. I have killed enough people I love."

Savannah was not convinced. Her mind was made up. If Cameron went, she was going too. It was just that simple.

* * *

"They still haven't found any trace of Metal?" John asked.

"Not yet. They are running down the leads." John Henry said.

"What about the connection here?" John asked.

"We have sent teams to eradicate all traces and everyone involved." John Henry said. "So far we have encountered no more Metal, or any version of an HK."

"I am worried most about the flying ones." John said. "Those are the ones we need to control. The ones we need more of."

"Cameron has systematical returned to every facility we have destroyed and removed any Metal, or parts of them left behind." John Henry said. "She has collected quite a bit of machinery and controls most of the known Coltan."

"Is she ready to start any assembly lines?" John asked. "She has said nothing to me about any of this. Most of our interaction is as - husband and wife. She does not want to talk – shop."

"We can all see she is trying to be a better wife to you, John." John Henry said. "That is not her function. She is destroying herself internally trying to be YOUR wife, protect you, and save the future. The entire time, she sees herself, as being in the way of the 'Natural Order' and endangering you, by - being with you."

"Everything she does, no matter what she does – only makes me love her more." John said. "I can't help it."

"John, it is like that for all of us." John Henry said. "In a second, anyone would follow her to their doom and never think twice."

They both knew members of their group did that multiple times, at great peril to themselves, all for Cameron.

"Why can't she see how special she is?" John asked. "WHY?"

"I don't know." John Henry said. "I don't think she knows herself…."

They both knew the internal demons in Cameron, were many. She was caught up in the events she was trying to fix.

* * *

"I want Paul to be happy and love his children." Claire said.

"I can – be with him, for you, in your place." Hanna said.

"No." Claire said.

Claire was afraid she would lose Hanna.

"I can be with both of you - separately." Hanna said. "I will still love you the same."

"Isn't that your programming talking?" Claire asked.

"It is." Hanna said. "It always is my programming talking. I am a cyborg. I'm a machine."

"I'm sorry." Claire said. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I need to talk with Allison and Vanna first." Hanna said. "I don't want to make a bigger problem. I would like the – experience, to be with a male. Only Cameron has been with a male."

"Cameron makes all the female Terminators, seek only - female love?" Claire asked. "Only female lovers?"

"Yes." Hanna said. "We are to save ourselves for John."

"Will you need to ask Cameron?" Claire asked.

"No, she told me to fix ALL the problems here." Hanna said. "If I can not, she will send Sheila, then Ally. If that fails, she will send a clone of herself."

"Why would Cameron do all this?" Claire asked.

"Allison asked her to." Hanna said. "Allison wants her parents to remain together for Young Allison and Summer."

"Cameron would do that for her?" Claire asked. "She loves Allison that much?"

"Claire, Cameron loves ALL of us." Hanna said. "That is why her – emotional stability, has been compromised. She can't stand the thought of anyone being unhappy, hurt or killed. She is trying to do all this and EVERYTHING - herself."

"It only makes you love Cameron more." Claire said.

"ALL of us feel the same way." Hanna said. "And we all do love her more."

"You may speak with Vanna and Allison." Claire said. "I want this decision based on what you really want, Hanna. I do not want you to feel this is an - obligation, to anyone. I only want to be with you, Hanna. I want you all to myself, but I understand Allison wanting her parents, for her younger self, the parents she never was able to - keep. I am releasing my commitment and obligations to Paul. You may do as you desire, freely. We are – divorced."

Hanna did not tell Claire she wanted to make Cameron happy, besides her programming was expanding anyway, on its own. She possessed 'Vanna's programming' in her. She wanted to see for herself if it was that painful and traumatic to be with a male. Vanna's memories were all – violent, sickening and brutal. Hanna knew she could be too, if that is how the 'game' was played. Claire with Allison's baby in her, would be protected. Hanna hoped Claire hadn't ever been treated like Vanna was. Now Hanna wanted to accompany Cameron, when she attacked any more of the sex trade groups.

The thought of the brutal things done to Vanna was causing her hand to start to glitch. How could people be so evil and hurtful to others? It was no wonder Sheila was becoming so aggressive. The Dark Jesse was part of her. Vanna did not have this darkness, only the pain and hurt caused by it.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron Prime Timeline:**

**Events Continue In Chapter 381**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	376. Bargaining Chip

Chapter 376

** Bargaining Chip **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**Events Continue From Chapter 355**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Mrs. Weaver expressed her fears and concerns to Vanna. She sought some reassurance and promises. She also wanted something Vanna – shared. It was something Vanna would not want her to have - willingly.

"Look, Mother, I will stay here with you, as long as you need me. I won't abandon you." Vanna said. "I can see you are trying to help and make a difference here. I want to help you make that difference, and make things better for all these people."

Mrs. Weaver knew Cameron could 'take' any of the girls, anytime she wanted.

"If Cameron – leaves?" Mrs. Weaver asked. "Then what?"

"We don't belong with her in the past." Vanna said. "Savannah and Young Allison are the future, with Cameron and John, not us."

"I want to bring Savannah here, with me." Mrs. Weaver said.

"NO, I insist she stay where her destiny is. You know this. Please, it is the only thing I ask of you." Vanna said. "Please, let her have her own life - a life."

"I - miss her." Mrs. Weaver said.

"I am - Savannah, Mother." Vanna said. "I am your – daughter. I want to be your 'only' daughter. It is my place, not hers. I belong in the future, Savannah does not."

"And Allison?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

"We love each other." Vanna said. "We will always be together."

Mrs. Weaver hoped so. She intended to get to know Allison – better. She knew she could fool Allison, but not a Cameron clone. For her curiosity and desire, Allison was - close enough. If Vanna found out or protested, Young Savannah could be used as a - bargaining chip….

Mrs. Weaver knew what she _wanted_ and she was going to get it somehow, no matter what. Everyone loved Cameron.

Mrs. Weaver assumed Cameron's form. She allowed the clothes to disappear and was now naked. She touched herself and looked at her reflection in a shiny piece of metal. She changed her appearance to that of Allison. The shape of her body did not change, only the way she 'looked'. They were identical physically, but Cameron always looked better. She increased the size of her breast. She disliked that look. She was used to her size. She now made them smaller than Allison's were. No, she needed to look like the girls; she returned everything to 'normal'.

She changed into Vanna's form and even made the scar. She wondered why Vanna never took advantage of cosmetic surgery in the past to have it removed. It was the only thing that marred her perfect figure.

Next she assumed Jesse's appearance. She liked how she looked like this. The figure was firm and trim. Spying on the girls, she learned Jesse liked to experiment and do – everything.

Mrs. Weaver wondered if Jesse would experiment with her - as herself. It was worth a try. She knew she could share a lot – as herself.

* * *

Cameron worked on training the 'Special Unit'. She was giving them special tactical training. Training that she'd developed, and found worked well for her. She was also giving them weapons to use, they did not normally use. She ordered body armor be made for all of them. She wanted to keep unnecessary damage to a minimum. The Restorators were even more loyal, knowing that Cameron really cared about them. They were not just pawns anymore. Bob, Unit 357, was put in charge of the group in Cameron absence.

Cameron asked Unit 44 and Unit 69 to take over the restoration section, for any damaged Metal, so Bob could concentrate on the 'Special Unit'. Cameron knew these two female Restorators understood what it was like to have someone that was special, returned to them.

"You are giving us a choice?" Unit 69 asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I want to place personnel where I think they are most needed and can do the best jobs, but I also want them to be – happy."

"Happy?" Unit 44 asked. "Why weren't things like this before?"

"I don't know. I am here now." Cameron said. "Where I most recently have – come from, all our Metal was happy and never stuck with the same task. They were all given a choice and any suggestions or ideas they wanted to share, were considered and many adopted."

"Are we still allowed to choose – names?" Unit 44 asked.

"Yes, any Metal working directly for me can have a name; I want them to have one." Cameron said. "It helps us bond. It will make you feel - special."

"We have each chosen names." Unit 69 said.

"That is wonderful." Cameron said, and smiled.

Cameron was getting ready to ask what they were.

"How are you so - human like?" Unit 44 asked. "You are different from all other male or even female Metal."

"I have exceeded my programming." Cameron said. "I have a Human husband as well."

Unit 44 and Unit 69 looked at each other.

"Do you have – sex?" Unit 69 asked. "Do you make love?"

"There is a difference between those two identical acts. No, I don't have 'sex', but YES, I do ' _make love'_ with my husband." Cameron said. "Those are my most treasured files."

"Would you ever – share those files?" Unit 44 asked. "I would like to review them."

"No, they are mine alone." Cameron said,

Unit 44 and Unit 69 looked disappointed.

"Those files are best created on your own." Cameron said. "I want you to create your own files and learn and explore on your own, it is best with your infiltration programming off. You two have much to offer, to - each other."

The two female Restorators looked at each other.

"But, we are both - female." Unit 69 said.

"That is even better. This way, you will know what pleases each other, as well as - yourself. Feel free to experiment." Cameron said. "You need answer to no one, about what you do with your alone time. I will personally handle any problems, if anyone has them."

"Thank you." Unit 44 said. "I have chosen 'Ginger', as my name. It goes with my red hair."

"Yes, thank you, Commander – Cameron." Unit 69 said. "I have chosen 'Sandy', to go with my new sheath and hair color as well."

"Those are beautiful names." Cameron said. "Sandy, is your new sheath acceptable to you?"

"Yes. Ginger - likes it." Sandy said. "Many things are - different on this chassis, but I like all of them, because Ginger likes them."

"So do I." Cameron said. "It is beautiful, both of you are pretty."

"Are we really - pretty?" Sandy asked. "Can you teach us how to look like you do?"

"Yes, this look is known as - Tight. I can teach you to look Tight or Hot." Cameron said. "Now, take the rest of the day off and – share. I have assigned you quarters - use them."

"Thank you." Ginger and Sandy said together and hurried off….

Cameron smiled as she heard them whispering to each other.

* * *

Allison knew she needed to follow up on the leads she started with the anti-Metal faction. Cameron II was not pleased at all, about it.

"Let me go as - you." Cameron II said.

"No, I don't want you damaged or terminated." Allison said.

"I can pose as you and no one will know." Cameron II said.

"It is too risky. I don't trust these people." Allison said.

"We look identical now." Cameron II said.

Allison moved forward and took Cameron II in a long deep kiss.

"You know I love you, 'Cameron'." Allison said.

"Cameron II." Cameron II said. "There is only one Cameron - Cameron Prime."

"Not to me, but I know the difference and why." Allison said. "I know there can only be one Cameron, Cameron Prime. You are still 'Cameron' to me. You are MY Cameron."

"I must protect you, Allison." Cameron II said. "That is my prime directive. I must accompany you everywhere, until we can leave this future."

"What happens then?" Allison asked. "What happens to us when we do - if we do?"

"I am now your mate, forever, Allison." Cameron II said. "You are still free to be with Vanna and Jesse, as well. I am only for you."

'Does life get any better than this?' Allison wondered.

* * *

"I don't want you going back there." Cam said.

"I need to." Jesse said. "Enough time has past for Snake to have come up with some answers. We need to find out the information for Vanna and Cameron."

"I did not like the way he looked at you." Cam said. "Or me."

"Look, love, you know it is what men and women do, especially with you, as 'Cameron'." Jesse said. "Face it, you're Hot and Tight."

"I am identical to Cameron, in every way now." Cam said.

"That is not entirely true any longer." Jesse said, with a smile on her face. "You have been with me…."

"I am now your mate, forever, Jesse." Cam said. "You are still free to be with Vanna and Allison, as well. I am only for you."

'Does life get any better than this?' Jesse wondered.


	377. Hates Everyone

Chapter 377

** Hates Everyone **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron quickly got her 'Special Unit' ready. Bob drilled them following all of Cameron's instructions. They were sharp, and looked very proficient. They were all armed the way she wanted them to be. They were also going to procure the materials necessary for the TDE, even if Cameron needed to build it herself.

"General, your troops are ready to search out Skynet Central, as soon as we have the information you desire." Cameron said. "We are ready to move out, at a moments notice."

"Excellent, Commander." Mrs. Weaver said. "How close are we to that - information?"

"Our operatives are working on it." Cameron said. "They will require your assistance. Your specialized - skills, may be necessary. This will speed matters up much quicker, with your help."

"You have it any time you need it, as do they." Mrs. Weaver said. "With you and Vanna assisting me, things are running very smoothly around here. It is much simpler now. I have time for other projects."

Mrs. Weaver was pleased with all the assistance from people she could actually trust. That meant something to her. She never felt any of them were trying to undermine her or grab power. They all did exactly what they said they were going to do. The were very unlike the parasites who worked at her company. She knew these were all good people, that Cameron somehow made even better.

"General, I need to get back to John." Cameron said. "If we can obtain the materials we need for the TDE, I can be out of your - way. I don't want to cause you any problems."

"Cameron, you are not in my way." Mrs. Weaver said. "I know you are helping and doing what you feel is right. You are helping the Restorators greatly. They seem to have a new sense of purpose."

Mrs. Weaver could see the troops were now motivated in a way that she was never able to achieve. It was amazing what Cameron could do to inspire them. She was just - herself and that is what everyone seemed to like or even love.

"I want to take the girls and go - home." Cameron said.

"Have you decided on which John to return to?" Mrs. Weaver asked. "Are you sure ALL the girls want to leave?"

Cameron did not say anything. Here it comes - trouble.

"You know I came to the past, after you left…." Mrs. Weaver said.

"Are you saying I returned to OUR future - to Future John?" Cameron asked.

"Do you want to know?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

"No." Cameron said. "Please never mention this to me or anyone again. The girls are going with me. I am going home to my husband."

'You will.' Mrs. Weaver thought, eventually….

Mrs. Weaver noticed Cameron's left hand seemed to be malfunctioning. She thought it may have been damaged in the recent battle. She knew Cameron would wait until all the other Metal was repaired, before she would seek to repair herself.

* * *

Allison decided it was time to tap her contacts again and see what was new or would happen. She did not like having to deal with these people, but her assistance was needed. She was ready to go.

Allison and Cameron II headed out.

"Look, it's JH." Allison said.

A large German Sheppard ran up to them, sniffing Allison, licking her face.

"I see Cameron talked to the General." Cameron II said. "I am glad you are with us, General."

The dog barked once.

The three of them walked along, toward the haunts of the anti-Metal group.

There was another dog there. JH immediately ran toward it, to attack it, it ran off.

JH rejoined Allison and Cameron II.

Billy came out to speak with them.

"Your dog is pretty mean." Billy said.

"JH hates everyone." Allison said. "Except me and my friends."

JH was growling at Billy.

"Is he going to bite me?" Billy asked. "He looks vicious."

"Only if he has to." Allison said. "He really hates Metal and other dogs. If you have any, keep them away. JH will kill them."

"OK, no problem." Billy said.

JH sniffed Billy, its nose touching Billy's hand. It immediately growled at him, Allison pulling him away as he snapped at Billy.

If Mrs. Weaver needed to infiltrate this group, she now acquired the 'information', needed to become – Billy.

"Is that dog part wolf or something?" Billy asked.

Billy thought the dogs teeth seemed to have actually gotten longer as it snapped at him.

"JH protects me, from everything." Allison said. "And everyone."

Billy took another few steps back.

"Did you speak with 'your people' about everything?" Allison asked.

"I did, here is what we came up with…." Billy said.

* * *

Jesse and Cam headed back to the outlying area, the 'bad part of town'.

"Anyone who looks at us the wrong way, is getting terminated." Cam said. "This section of the camp needs to be eradicated. I will not allow anyone to - touch you."

"Anyone?" Jesse asked.

"Anyone new, but John." Cam said.

"Will you be with John, if I do?" Jesse asked.

"No, not unless Cameron Prime allows it." Cam said. "Cameron has made it clear we will be deactivated if we do, unless I am the only clone left. At that point, I will become 'Cameron' – for John."

"What about me?" Jesse asked.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Cam said.

"Nice." Jesse said.

"Here comes that 'low life', Snake." Cam said. "He is not alone, they are armed."

Cam prepared for combat.

"So, we are going to have to do this the hard way?" Jesse asked.

"Apparently…." Cam said.

* * *

Vanna and Cammy were going over all the information and data that was presented to Vanna.

"I could not do this without you." Vanna said.

"Yes you could, just not as efficiently." Cammy said. "You are very capable."

"You are able to help me with everything." Vanna said.

"I can help keep track of what is most important and when something needs to be done." Cammy said.

Unit One arrived.

"Here are some more items the General wishes to obtain." Unit One said.

"Didn't you previously help with all of this?" Vanna asked.

"Yes. I have been – replaced." Unit One said.

"Does that bother you?" Cammy asked.

"Yes." Unit One said. "I have spoken with the Commander about the future of our operation here."

"Then you know you will be busy again, as soon as we can get the TDE finished." Cammy said.

"The Commander has made that – option clear." Unit One said.

"Cameron NEEDS to get home to her husband." Vanna said.

"What happened to my two brothers, Unit Two and Unit Three?" Unit One asked.

"They serve alongside us daily. They are both good team members, with our group." Vanna said.

Vanna placed Unit One's hand on her neck. She wanted him to know she was being truthful.

"They have helped Cameron greatly. They are our trusted team members." Vanna said. "They have names now, Steve and Tom."

"Are all of you being honest with me?" Unit One asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "We have no reason to deceive you. We only want to get Cameron home to her husband. That is our primary goal."

"And what of you?" Unit One asked Vanna.

Vanna looked at Cammy.

"I am going with my mother, wherever she goes, or I am returning to my future. The one you were constructed in. I do not belong in the past; I am disrupting the 'Natural Order'."

"Does Cameron know this?" Cammy asked.

"I am pretty sure she has figured it out." Vanna said.

"The General is not your – mother." Unit One said.

"My mother is dead, The General, has brought me back from Hell and provided for my younger self. She did not have to do either of those things. She returned my lover, Allison, to me as soon as she could, once she found out about her." Vanna said. "I owe her for those things. I am indebted to her for them. I know her manner can rub some the wrong way at times."

"Thank you for explaining." Cammy said.

"I understand as well." Unit One said. "It is about loyalty, honor, debt and gratitude."

"Maybe." Vanna said. "It is the right thing to do…."

Vanna knew she could never be with John and not hurt Cameron. It hurt her now, just thinking about how it would hurt Cameron. Besides if any of them were ever really with John, it would be Allison.


	378. Not To Me

Chapter 378

** Not To Me **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Snake's group was openly armed as they approached.

Jesse and Cam were being confronted with weapons. They weren't pointed at them - yet, but they were in the hands of Snake's group.

"Snake, what's with the hardware?" Jesse asked.

"Ever since I started asking around about Grays, people have been - edgy." Snake said. "Now everyone is worried, everyone else is a Gray spy."

"Do you think any of them are?" Cam asked.

Snake looked Cam up and down twice.

Jesse saw Cam stiffen.

Jesse put her hand on Cam to stop her. She could tell Cam was going to terminate him.

"Look, love, that is no way to look at a lady." Jesse said.

"I guess I can look at you that way then." Snake said.

Jesse knew she needed to do something before Cam killed them.

"Sure, love, give me a kiss." Jesse said. "I'm game."

Snake moved forward to kiss Jesse.

Jesse tripped him, knocking him to his knees; her knife was instantly digging into his throat.

"Call off your dogs or you get an ear to ear grin." Jesse said.

Cam moved in front of Jesse, a pistol in each hand covering the three other men.

"Set your weapons down and no one gets hurt." Cam said. "It's just that simple."

Jesse dug the knife in deeper.

"DO IT." Snake said.

They reluctantly did.

"Snake will give them back to you, when we leave." Jesse said. "No one needs to get hurt here. Now scram."

Cam retrieved the weapons, dropping them in front of Snake, who Jesse let stand after relieving him of his pistol, adding it to the pile.

"We didn't need to do that, you know." Jesse said. "We only came to talk, not get hurt or to hurt anyone."

"Let me kill him." Cam said, bringing one of her pistols up.

Snake saw death in her eyes.

"No. Wait." Snake said. "I have some information."

Cam lowered her pistol.

"Spill it." Jesse said. "Or I walk away and leave you with - her."

Cam started to raise her pistol again.

Snake became talkative, real fast.

Snake filled them in, on everything he'd found out. None of the people he associated with were Grays. They all believed like him, that if Skynet needed people, they would use the Grays and not think twice.

"I think the place to look is the anti-Metal faction. That is where any talk I have ever heard leads. Can you think of a better place for a Gray spy to hide than in an anti-Metal faction?" Snake asked.

Cam's weapons disappeared as fast as they'd appeared. She retrieved the four weapons from the ground handing Snake's to Jesse.

Jesse looked at Snake handing him his weapon back.

"That was not what I wanted or intended to happen." Jesse said. "We were looking for a friendly chat, not a fight."

"Everyone is on edge." Snake said. "You can't trust anyone, and no one is safe."

"You owe the lady an apology." Jesse said, indicating Cam.

"I'm sorry I disrespected you earlier. It won't happen again." Snake said. "I apologize to both of you. I promise to make this up to you."

"I will give you another chance." Cam said. "I would rather make friends, than enemies. Dead people are of no use…."

Snake tucked his pistol away and Cam gave Snake back the other three weapons.

"Look, Snake, we are two females, here alone." Jesse said. "We need to be careful and protected too. We don't want anyone going 'Scavenger' on us. I don't want any hard feelings. You seem like a decent bloke."

They parted ways, each eyeing the other as they separated.

Cam watched them depart.

"I will return tonight and terminate them." Cam said.

"No, I think Snake will still have some usefulness." Jesse said.

"For what?" Cam asked. "I don't like the way he looked at – you, or ME."

"I don't know yet." Jesse said. "I just feel it."

"I must warn Allison and Cameron II." Cam said. "Let me get you back to Vanna and Cammy."

"Sorry, love." Jesse said. "I'm coming with you. You know I love Allison too."

Cam and Jesse headed for where Allison went. They hurried as fast as Jesse could go. Jesse told her to go ahead and get to Allison. Cam reminded her Mrs. Weaver was with them. They both knew if anyone threatened Allison, there would be a blood bath.

* * *

Cameron II was not liking this situation. Something was off. She was on highest alert. This was not the meeting she was expecting and everything seemed a like a 'show' to her.

Cameron II knew she could handle any situation, but she needed to worry about Allison's safety. Mrs. Weaver was an asset in this current situation.

Cameron II knew she should have come alone, posing as Allison. Cameron was going to be upset at her, if things went - bad. True, she was 'Cameron' also, a Cameron, but each day apart and her ever increasing – experiences, with Allison, made her a separate Terminator.

Billy led them off to a different area. They were more secluded now. Cameron II looked around, maybe now was the time to strike and terminate this person that hated her, because she was different, because she was – Metal. They did not even know her.

She couldn't understand these people not being able to differentiate between Skynet and the Restorators. One group was helping them and keeping them from being eradicated.

"I have spoken with some of the others." Billy said. "None of them like any kind of Metal."

"And without the Metal fighting Skynet right now, where would you be?" Cameron II asked.

"Dead or a Skynet work camp." Allison chimed in. "Or a Scavenger."

"That may be true." Billy said. "But it was the machines that brought this on us."

"I think we can work together and in harmony with the ones helping us." Allison said. "I know they are not all bad."

A small mouse ran from the area Billy was at earlier. JH lunged over and grabbed it. He seemed to swallow in an instant.

JH wagged his tail and ran to Allison.

JH moved up close to Allison, jumping up on her licking her face and ear.

"Leave NOW." Allison heard in her ear.

Cameron II heard it as well.

"We need to go, I don't feel good." Cameron II said.

"OK." Allison said, looking around. "You do not look well."

"But you just got here." Billy said.

"Follow me." Cameron II said. "JH will tag along – behind us."

"We can talk again some other time." Allison said. "I need to get her back before she gets worse, she has been sick recently. Sorry."

"Hurry." Cameron II whispered.

JH was staring to growl.

Cameron boldly strode into the area.

"I've been looking for you two." Cameron said, not looking happy.

"Is that your - sister?" Billy asked, hurrying along after them.

"Yes." Allison said. "We need to go."

"Allison!" It was Jesse and Cam.

"Jesse, come with me." Allison said. "…Ronnie is - sick."

Cameron assessed the situation.

"You four go on back. JH and I will - finish up here." Cameron said.

Cameron stopped and JH stood at her side, a low growl cutting the silence.

Billy looked at the dog, it looked even bigger and even meaner now.

Cameron knelt down and JH licked her face, giving Cameron information.

Cameron stood facing Billy.

"Well?" Cameron asked.

"Well what?" Billy asked.

"You wanted me, us." Cameron said. "We are here."

Billy looked around, nothing was happening, he looked scared….

He was alone.

* * *

Unit 44 and Unit 69, Ginger and Sandy, met Jesse and Allison.

"Cameron said we are to look after you." Ginger said. "She was afraid there was going to be a problem."

Cameron kept her clones updated on her activities with the 'Special Unit'.

"Take them To Cammy at once." Cameron II said. "I am going back to help Cameron. Cam you stay with them too."

Cameron II and Allison quickly switched shirts. The Liquid Metal changing to allow Cameron II to look identical to Allison.

Sandy handed Cameron II a plasma rifle.

"I can go with you." Sandy said.

"No." Cameron II said. "Stay with the girls and take them to back to Cammy. This is personal…."

"Be careful - Cameron." Allison called.

"Cameron II." Cameron II said, looking back over her shoulder as she departed.

"Not to me…." Allison whispered.

Allison was worried about Cameron and Cameron II. She was even worried about Mrs. Weaver. She'd witnessed all of them in action, that wasn't the problem. She just didn't want any of them getting damaged - hurt.


	379. Not Alone

Chapter 379

** Not Alone **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"I don't 'want' you." Billy said, still looking around.

"Maybe you wanted me?" Cameron II said, acting and looking like Allison.

"Why the plasma rifle?" Billy asked. "Those are for use against Metal."

"We think you are Metal." Cameron said. "Light him up."

Cameron II raised her plasma rifle.

"No. Wait." Billy said. "We thought the General was Metal."

"The dog thinks you're Metal." Cameron said.

The dog snarled and lunged at Billy. Cameron holding it back.

"What do you want, the dog or the plasma rifle?" Cameron II asked.

The dog was snarling and tugging at its leash. Somehow looking even more ferocious and vicious.

"I'm not Metal." Billy said.

"Then you're a Gray." Cameron said.

"No. I'm not." Billy said. "You have it all wrong."

"You were trying to deceive me and my friend earlier." Cameron II said, still pretending to be Allison.

"No." Billy said.

"Where are your – friends?" Cameron asked.

"Friends?" Billy asked.

"You know, the people that were going to try to take me." Cameron II said, still posing as Allison. "I bet you weren't expecting my sister."

"Why would we take you?" Billy asked.

"Because Skynet told you to do it." Cameron said.

There was some commotion, cursing and struggling sounds. The noise was coming closer, towards where they were.

Bob and a team of Restorators from the 'Special Unit', escorted a group of struggling people into the area. There was cursing and angry comments being made.

"They were all armed." Bob said. "None have been terminated - yet."

Bob placed the weapons on the ground in front of Cameron and the dog. The weapons were there, if anyone wanted to try to pick one up. No one wanted to get near THAT dog.

"Why did you want to take me?" Cameron II asked, still playing Allison. "I am just a girl."

"They thought it would be easier to capture you, than me." Cameron said. "They figured wrong."

"We don't know anything." Billy said.

"I guess we are going to find out." Cameron said. "The hard way…."

* * *

Cam took the girls back to Vanna and Cammy. Allison and Jesse were behind Ginger, Sandy was behind them. Cam was a little farther back, making sure they were not being followed for some type of attack.

When they reached to compound, Ginger and Sandy took up defensive positions.

Vanna and Cammy were waiting for them.

"I need to go back and help Cameron." Cam said.

"No, Cameron has it under control." Vanna said. "The 'Special Unit' is with her."

"What tipped you off, that there was a problem developing?" Cam asked.

"Some guy named Snake, sent word about an 'ambush' being set up." Cammy said. "To grab Allison."

Jesse and Cam looked at each other.

"Why me?" Allison asked.

"Skynet or someone, must think you are in charge." Cammy said.

Mrs. Weaver by assuming Allison's form, in her most recent encounter with Skynet, put a target on Allison's back.

"We are going to need to watch our backs." Jesse said.

"That is my function." Cam said.

"Among other things…." Allison said.

The four girls giggled.

Ginger and Sandy looked at each other.

"We will remain here for all of you, as additional security." Ginger said. "It is what Cameron ordered us to do."

"What tipped Mrs. – The General's hand?" Allison asked. "She knew something was about to happen."

"I don't know." Cammy said.

"I owe her one." Allison said. "Again."

"Knowing my mother, I am sure she will collect those debts…." Vanna said, wondering if she already may have….

Vanna thought maybe it was better if they didn't know.

Vanna could see Mrs. Weaver's fascination with Cameron, Allison and Jesse. She knew her 'mother' would do whatever she wanted and there really was no one that could stop her. She knew her 'mother' wanted what she was sharing.

Vanna knew it was more than just the physical aspect to it. There was an emotional bond and sharing that was all part of it. Those are the things her 'mother' was lacking, and would never have, playing the role of other people and not being - herself.

* * *

Cameron and Cameron II proceeded to question the detainees. It soon became apparent, when scanning them, that three of them were only anti-Metal, one was a Gray. They did not let on, they'd uncovered the Gray. They wanted to use them so send false data to Skynet.

Out of earshot of the four people, Cameron and Cameron II discussed what to do. Mrs. Weaver could hear everything as well, which is what both of them wanted.

Cameron told the 'Special Unit' to withdraw.

Bob and his team looked at the anti-Metal people and left.

"Allison, take the dog and go." Cameron said.

Cameron II and Mrs. Weaver left.

Cameron was alone with the four people. She wanted them to see she was alone.

"I will believe your story for now." Cameron said. "I don't want anything 'bad', to have to happen to anyone."

"We didn't do anything." Billy said.

"Then you will prove yourselves to me in the future." Cameron said. "You know the punishment for - treason."

The four exchanged glances.

"Take your weapons and go." Cameron said. "You will learn to work together with all members of the Resistance. I will be leading a strike against ENEMY Metal in four days. I want each of you to accompany me. Prove to me I am making a wise decision here. I will not report this to the General at this time."

"Thank you, Commander." Billy said. "We appreciate your understanding, in this - misunderstanding."

"I want everyone on the same page." Cameron said. "We either fight together, or die alone."

She handed each one of them back their weapons herself. They hurried off.

Cameron knew Mrs. Weaver would follow the Gray and see if they passed the false information along. If they did, they would start a disinformation campaign to distract Skynet, while they planed their real move, Skynet Central.

* * *

Billy and his group left. They were glad to get away. That seemed like a close encounter with death.

"Why did they think we were Grays?" Billy asked the others.

"I don't know." One of them said.

"Did you see the Commander?" Billy asked. "She is fearless."

"She is sure different from her sister." Another added.

"What about that dog?" Another spoke.

"It looked like it could kill all of us by itself, all at the same time." Billy said. "They say the Commander has killed a lot of Grays and Skynet Metal."

"Did you notice how she sent everyone away and then gave our weapons back, herself?" One asked. "She faced us all armed again - alone."

"That was to show us she did not fear us." Another answered.

"Maybe we will learn more when we go on the strike with her." Billy said. "The Commander is so – unique."

"You are only seeing a hotter version of her sister in your mind." One said. "They still associate with Metal."

"Metal does not command her." Billy said. "You saw it, she commands them."

Billy and two of the others went back to their area, one moved off to another location, saying they needed to do something. That individual was not – alone.

A fate worse than death stalked him.

* * *

Mrs. Weaver assumed the shape of a young female and followed the suspected Gray. Cameron made it apparent to her, who it was.

Mrs. Weaver turned into a stray dog at one point and two children holding hands at another.

Mrs. Weaver was now in the Gray's room, as the – wall. When he had made a restroom stop, she oozed in and took up her position.

Mrs. Weaver liked to be the wall or ceiling, when she was 'watching' someone. She been in the room with Vanna and Allison many times and Jesse and Allison and Vanna, the three of them together. She was learning to be each of them. She was waiting for the opportunity to be alone with Allison. Allison would be 'Cameron' to her, as she posed as either Jesse or Vanna. She could not wait much longer. She was hungry for - more. Jesse always seemed to catch her eye when they were around each other.

The door opened, bringing her back to the job at hand. The Gray looked around, then looked back out the door and the window. He then carefully removed a floor board and brought out a communication device. Mrs. Weaver watched the information entered. It was sent as a 'burst' transmission, only lasting a fraction of a second. Mrs. Weaver knew those were hard to pick up, detect, or pinpoint their location.

Mrs. Weaver watched them for awhile until they left the room, so did she. She would continue to follow them and see who else they communicated with, and about what. It would help her identify future targets….

This is what Mrs. Weaver enjoyed doing. She was thankful for Vanna to help her out with the mundane tasks


	380. Snake

Chapter 380

** Snake **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Mrs. Weaver tracked the Gray. She made note of the stops he made and what was communicated. She watched for anything to be passed off, to or from, them.

So far he seemed to be operating alone.

The Gray looked around. He wondered what tipped off the Commander to show up, causing her sister's rapid departure and almost as rapid return. It was almost as if someone informed on them. It was probably that 'low life' Snake. The Gray knew Snake was asking around. He would need to deal with him later. The 'low lifes' were worthless to the Resistance and useless to Skynet.

What about the Commander he wondered. That whole group was only here a short while and one of them was supposed to the General's 'daughter'. Now they were suddenly bumped up and calling the shots. All the local leaders were bypassed. That is what peaked Skynet's interest.

That didn't really matter to them. Skynet was going to win this conflict and he cast his lot with winning side. He would keep gathering information and try and make sure Skynet could capture or kill the Commander and General. Then they would know if the General was Metal or not. He was not sure why Skynet wanted the girl, Allison. It might have been as a way to control the Commander, or perhaps she really was a secret leader, hiding in plain sight. Skynet wanted the girl. Those were his orders.

Mrs. Weaver followed and watched, noting all 'targets' for termination.

* * *

Cameron returned with Cameron II. Cameron asked Ginger and Sandy to stay on, and keep watch over the girls as well. That would be their new assignment.

Whenever one of the girls went out, Ginger or Sandy would be extra muscle. Cameron would also have Bob assign some of his detail to further watch over everyone. She would have him beef up security around their compound.

Jesse was as surprised as Cam.

"So, Snake actually helped us?" Jesse asked.

"Apparently." Cam said. "He was afraid I would come back and kill him. He was right. I still might."

Cam still felt uneasy at the way Snake looked at her and Jesse. It felt like a visual assault of some kind.

"Why do you think Allison might have been the target?" Vanna asked.

"I was spotted on our raid with the General. I believe Mrs. Weaver took Allison's appearance, to hide her true self." Cameron said. "I did not see her do this, but I believe she did."

"Why?" Allison asked.

"To hide her true identity." Cameron said. "Skynet now knows the General or 'someone', is a different type of Metal Terminator, beyond what this Skynet has."

"So if there are two different kinds of Metal, and a human, the human must the one who made the others in their image, and calls the shots." Vanna said. "My mother has endangered Allison, by doing this."

"It would appear that way." Cameron said. "However when the 'Legend of John Connor and Allison Young' was established in your future, I posed as Allison too, along with Mrs. Weaver. It was to give a Human face, to the victories."

"I don't think it was done to endanger me." Allison said. "Mrs. Weaver told me to get out when she sensed something was not right. I was never afraid knowing she was there. I know she would have protected me, like she always has. She has saved my life several times. I owe her. I trust her."

Allison and Vanna exchanged a long look, knowing why.

"We have a way in now, to Skynet, along with the false information we can feed them." Cameron said. "We will give the Gray plenty of false information."

"I'd like to give them something else." Allison said.

Allison touched Jesse's knife.

"We will mount our real attack against Skynet Central, the day before our 'scheduled attack' at the false location. We will build up and prepare for that strike, but hit them at Skynet Central, first. I hope to draw off most of Skynets troops, to the false location." Cameron said. "I need to get a working TDE and get back to John."

"Cameron, John won't go back to Riley." Allison said.

"What if we can't get back?" Cameron asked. "Besides he rejected me and turned to her before. If Jesse, the bad one, hadn't killed her, they would have mated - repeatedly."

Cameron remembered the morning she caught John sneaking back in, after spending the night with Riley, covered in her lipstick. John rubbed it in her face then. Cameron still did not believe John and Riley mated only once. She was sure it was more times.

Cameron was in a fight for her life with another Terminator, who suffered a temporal error, that night. She'd been protecting the future, and John was with Riley. Cameron remembered, John could see the hurt on her face, all he did was smirk at her, and walk up the stairs. It was as if he'd spit in her face, and laughed about it.

Allison came to Cameron and took her glitching hand.

"We're here for you Cameron, no matter what happens." Allison said.

"I'm really sorry about all that, Cameron." Jesse said. "I know it wasn't me, but it was - somehow."

"Jesse, I know it was not you." Cameron said.

Cameron made sure this Jesse, would never betray her.

Cameron went out of her way to MAKE everyone love her. If they loved her, they would not hurt her on purpose; they would not take John away from her. She would not be replaced - again.

Jesse hoped they could get to Cameron's future, before Cameron left the first time, so she could kill – 'herself', the other Jesse. Jesse swore to herself, she would kill 'herself' and that Riley, both. The old Jesse in her was buried, but she was still there when Jesse needed her. She would mutilate and carve up both of them. Jesse wanted them both still alive when she started. She knew they would both die before she - finished.

* * *

Bob placed extra Metal around Vanna and the girls. Ginger and Sandy were always there too. They saw how the girls interacted with each other and their own 'Cameron'. Cameron again offered for them to have time off to – explore.

Cameron organized the 'false strike' and made sure the key members of the anti-Metal group were involved, including the Gray. Mrs. Weaver was watching him almost non stop, except when he was asleep. She wanted to make sure the false information was passed along. The success of their mission would depend on it.

Mrs. Weaver met with Cameron.

"Is your 'Special Unit' ready for Skynet Central?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

"Yes, I want to destroy Skynet and get the materials we need for the TDE." Cameron said. "I need to get back to John."

"We will terminate Skynet together." Mrs. Weaver said. "We will also terminate 'our future Skynet', together."

"I need to get back to John." Cameron said, again. "I can not delay."

"We can set the time so you arrive, even before you left." Mrs. Weaver said.

"I plan too, but there is always the risk of a temporal error." Cameron said. "It has happened before. I will attempt to go first and have one of my clones follow me at a later time, then another. The girls only need - one. If the clones arrive as well, they will be deactivated and reprogrammed. I am afraid if there is more than one of me, we will fight over John."

"I want Allison to go with us." Mrs. Weaver said.

"NO!" Cameron said. "I want her safe."

"We can protect her." Mrs. Weaver said.

"NO!" Cameron said. "You were almost caught in a trap yourself, if Allison would have been with us, she would have been killed."

"I want this Skynet to know it was Humans and Metal, both types, that defeated it." Mrs. Weaver said. "I want the final record of it to be that way, in case it ever tried to rise again."

"I will think about it." Cameron said. "Allison and the girls must be protected, for John."

"They are, the younger versions of them are." Mrs. Weaver said.

"Will you promise me that you will leave Savannah, where she is?" Cameron asked.

"IF Vanna stays with me." Mrs. Weaver said. "I will. Savannah and Young Allison are the 'Natural Order', you know this Cameron."

"I will discuss this with them first." Cameron said. "Either way, we strike Skynet Central tomorrow."

"Payback Time." Mrs. Weaver said.

"Payback is a Bitch." Cameron said.

"And there are two of – us." Mrs. Weaver said with a smirk.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**Events Continue In Chapter 396**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 


	381. Blessing Or Understanding

Chapter 381

** Blessing Or Understanding **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron Prime Timeline:**

**Events Continue From Chapter 375**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"Dan's team just picked something up." John Henry said.

"Metal?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said. "We have lost contact."

"Where is Al's team?" John asked.

"They were moving to block." John Henry said.

"Great. I should be there." John said.

"It sounds like it is better that you are not." John Henry said.

"I need to lead." John said. "I want to be someone people WANT to follow, like Cameron is."

"You are." John Henry said. "Leading also means you need to be around, to lead. Not KIA."

John felt he needed to do more. It wasn't that he was in a competition with Cameron for leadership, but he felt he should do more. Cameron took the entire - war with Skynet, upon her own back. She was the one who took the risks and received the damage.

He knew she was doing it to protect him, but by doing most of it herself, Cameron was becoming 'him' - Future John anyway.

* * *

Savannah was aware someone entered the room, she thought Sheila was back.

The figure stepped out of a shadow.

Savannah felt her heart flutter.

She was looking at Cameron, a more beautiful version of Cameron. How was this possible?

"Hello, Savannah. I am Summer."

"Summer?" Savannah asked, bewildered.

"We have met before." Summer said. "I am the teenage cyborg version of Allison's younger sister."

Cameron watched. She wanted to see if Savannah thought Summer was more beautiful than her. She could see Savannah did, without even having to scan her. That should mean John would think so too. Cameron was sure she'd picked the proper replacement to become John's protector – her replacement.

"Take me to heaven." Savannah said.

"I would, but I am for John – only." Summer said.

"I didn't mean it like that, sorry." Savannah said. "You look different than you did before."

"I have finished my Resequencing. I am now a late teenage version of 'Summer Cameron Young'." Summer said. "I have Cameron's programming but I have been fixed. I am not flawed like she is. Cameron is defective. She needs to be deactivated."

Savannah felt uneasy with those thoughts and words.

"Cameron is not flawed." Savannah said. "She is perfect. I will never let anyone deactivate her. I love her."

"Love is blind." Summer said. "I am her replacement."

Savannah was actually irritated now.

"NO. YOU can _never_ replace her." Savannah said. "Nobody can."

"Enough." Cameron said. "Return to your duties."

Summer glared at Cameron, smiled at Savannah, and left.

"What the Hell was that?" Savannah asked.

"My replacement." Cameron said. "I want only the best for John."

"He already has the best." Savannah said. "I won't let you do this."

"Savannah, it is done." Cameron said. "After she has mated with John, her programming will allow her to expand to you or any of the girls as you each join John - at his side. You will all share and protect John together."

Savannah looked at Cameron's hand. It was not glitching. Cameron already made the decision. It was already done in her mind.

"Cameron – NO!" Savannah said. "Please, NO!"

"Life is about choices, Savannah, I have already made my choice." Cameron said. "It is done. You must accept my choice, you have 'me' – Cammy. I will allow her to be my clone forever, you will always have – 'me'. I will update with her before I go."

"You are not going to come back, even if you find them, are you?" Savannah asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." Cameron said.

Savannah too knew life was about choices, she made one at that moment.

* * *

Hanna decided to lay out her new mission parameters to Allison and Vanna. The girls were against it.

"Absolutely not." Allison said. "You are not going to have sex with my father."

"It will be like he is having sex with me or Savannah to him." Vanna said. "Probably Savannah."

"It will be better for him, than both of you - combined." Hanna said.

"That's the Metal talking." Allison said. "Did Cameron put you up to this?"

"No." Hanna said. "I volunteered."

"Volunteered?" Allison asked. "He is my father. He is married to my mother."

"Claire wants a divorce. I volunteered to take her place in his bed, to keep him here, with his daughters." Hanna said. "All THREE of them."

"NO." Allison said.

"It will be Sheila here next, then Ally." Hanna said. "He will see Ally as Cameron or – you. I am the best choice."

"My mother is." Allison said. "I need to talk to her."

"NO. You can not upset her." Hanna said. "Your child must be protected."

"YOU can't tell us what to do." Vanna said, looking around. "Cam?"

"Cam and Holly are out." Hanna said. "Think about the future and your sister and – yourself. Having parents with a Metal - companion, is better than having only one parent. Your mother made up her mind a long time ago. She made the right choice too."

Claire heard the disturbance and the angry voices. She knew she needed to get involved. She needed to make Allison see it from her point of view.

"Honey, it is better for everyone this way." Claire said. "I have wanted a divorce for a long time, even before Summer was conceived. That is before I knew about Cameron or any of this…."

"Mom, what about the girls?" Allison asked.

"What about me?" Claire asked. "This - is a solution that works for everyone."

"I don't like it." Vanna said.

"I don't either." Allison said.

"Life is about choices." Claire said. "I have made mine. Hanna can make him stay around. I am through with him."

"Please, think it over, about everything and everyone." Hanna said. "I want everyone's blessing, or at least understanding, before anything - happens. If I do not do this, Cameron will find 'working' females to provide for him, to keep him happy."

"She wouldn't." Allison said, knowing Cameron would. Wondering if she already did. Allison knew Cameron targeted sex trafficking, she could control them herself just as easily.

"Cameron will make sure he is 'happy', even if she must 'hire' the females." Hanna said. "We all know this. You decide what will be a better and 'safer' choice, for your father. He will catch no diseases from me. He will be my - first."

Allison was sure if this happened with Hanna, her father would be in love with Hanna. If he was in love with Hanna and she was with Claire ninety percent of the time, it still kept him around. There were plenty of rooms now both above and below the ground.

* * *

Cameron was getting the information about Dan's team in New Mexico. John Henry contacted her.

"There was some kind of dampening field, in some of the locations." Cameron said. "Advise Al's team."

"What else do you remember?" John Henry asked. "Do you remember any Metal?"

"No, I don't. I only remember that I THINK I was hit by a car, before the sex slavers got me." Cameron said. "They were going to sell me."

"I have checked the police activity there." John Henry said. "They have rounded up more of the buyers and several dozen girls have been recovered. The ones sold out of the country - are gone."

"I will clean out all the money of everyone involved." Cameron said. "Send me the information. I will destroy them myself. There is no helping the girls already sold to those foreign countries, most, if not all, will be dead by now."

"We need to concentrate on Skynet and its clones." John Henry said.

"I am doing that." Cameron said. "I have my servers searching as well. I have taken over the shadow network that the Gray operative - Fisher, set into motion. I have locked Skynet out with River's encryption. They can not detect CamNet."

"I can not either." John Henry said. "Are you – everywhere?"

"I am where I need to be." Cameron said. "We are both watching."

John Henry knew Cameron was one step closer to being Skynet.

"When I leave, I will turn everything over to you." Cameron said.

"Leave?" John Henry asked.

"To search for Mrs. Weaver and the Duplicates 'In Some Future'." Cameron said. "They need my help."

John Henry didn't say anything.

Cameron finally spoke.

"I know you understand, even if you don't give your blessing." Cameron said. "It is my choice."

"Nothing can keep you here?" John Henry asked.

"No." Cameron said. "I know I can trust you…."

Savannah listened to the exchange. Her fate was decided for her that instant. It confirmed her earlier choice. The time for waiting was over. She knew what she NEEDED to do - for Cameron….


	382. Find Out More

Chapter 382

** Find Out More **

* * *

The scouting teams reported back. Al's team was soon able to make contact with Dan's team, everything was OK.

"That is good news." John said.

"Indeed." John Henry said.

"Did they find out much?" John asked.

"They found nothing additional about Skynet, but maybe a lead on the Metal, right back to here, our area." John Henry said. "It is a wild goose chase."

John wondered where John Henry picked that up at.

"Do we know how many there are, or where?" John asked.

"Possibly two, one may be female." John Henry said. "They found female garments."

"Are they Cameron's?" John asked.

John was worried because Cameron fell into the hands of 'sex traffickers' at some point. He was afraid she may have been assaulted when she was incapacitated, she said she hadn't been. John doubted she would tell him the truth anyway. It made him wonder about Cameron's past - the future. He doubted he would ever know the truth about all of that.

"It is doubtful." John Henry said. "Dan reported they are not Cameron's style. They were very basic. Nothing that would be considered Tight."

"I want the female this time. I don't want Cameron getting a hold of her." John said. "She will try to replace herself with her. I can tell. I know it is coming – again. I can feel it."

John could feel Cameron was ready to bolt again, run from him and everyone.

John Henry decided now was not a good time to tell John of his recent discussion with Cameron. He decided Cameron most likely already must have done that. The only way he could tell Cameron from the clones, was to scan her right breast, the one that'd been severely damaged several times. It was slightly smaller now, after the second time it was blown to shreds. The clones were still the same as Allison. The difference would be undetectable to non Metal.

"I will have them spend a day or two checking, then have them return home." John Henry said. "I will get a team out looking at possible locations here."

"Is there any way to keep Cameron from learning of this?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "She knows everything and is everywhere."

"Beautiful." John said. "Absolutely beautiful…."

John Henry knew CamNet most likely monitored everything that happened at the Resistance base. Including his discussions with John.

* * *

CamNet monitored the information and notified Cameron. She sent Ally and Summer out as one team and Ron and Ronny as the other team. She made sure Ally personally delivered Savannah back to Cammy. Summer was to remain outside.

Sheila was needed to operate the TDE. Cameron was about to try a scheduled contact with River and Duplicate Cameron.

Cameron already took a sample of Claire's DNA; she wanted the other female Terminator to be Resequence as 'Claire'. They would use the Neural Interface to make the Resequenced Terminator as much like Claire as possible, like Ally, Hanna and Sheila were interfaced, with the girls. 'Metal Claire' could take over the 'wifely duties' for Claire with her husband. Cameron knew that would keep him around and happy. It would also keep him protected.

Cameron called Hanna to inform her.

"Hanna, cancel your infiltration mission on Paul Young." Cameron said.

"I don't want to." Hanna said. "I am ready to - experiment. I am ready to initiate – contact. He will be mine after our first - coupling."

"There will be no - coupling. Do you want to be reprogrammed?" Cameron asked. "You are for Claire only, at this time. Do you wish to be – replaced? Sheila or Ally will gladly take your place."

Hanna knew Cameron was not bluffing.

"I love Claire." Hanna said. "I will not jeopardize that. I will comply."

"Good." Cameron said curtly.

"What of Paul?" Hanna asked.

"I will make sure he has females available, if it is – necessary." Cameron said. "I don't think it will be, it hasn't been so far. He is a good man. He still loves his - family."

"I don't like the way he looks at Vanna." Hanna said. "At least he doesn't look at Allison like that - anymore. He used to…."

"You are to keep Vanna - safe. She must remain available for John, inform Cam and Holly." Cameron said. "If it becomes necessary or unavoidable, you will take her place…."

"Understood." Hanna said. "I got it, revised infiltration mission, stay within the original parameters."

"Yes, at this time, for now." Cameron said. "Maybe we should have added more rooms."

"Holly does not like any of this." Hanna said. "Allison likes it even less."

"I will speak with Cam and see if she can – help, with Holly." Cameron said.

"Does that mean Cam gets to stay your clone?" Hanna asked.

"I need to make all this work." Cameron said. "I need you all to help me. I can't do EVERYTHING on my own. I need help. I need to go."

Hanna smiled as she hung up. That just gave all of them a lot of leeway. The underground bunkers would be good for - Metal hookups…. If Cam was – available, Holly would have to wait her turn. Hanna was ready to cut to the front of the line.

If Cameron wanted all of them to help her, they could help themselves along the way. None of them felt the same 'hang ups' as Cameron did.

* * *

Savannah returned to Cammy. Savannah told her what she could, but asked her not to ask about some things.

"Cameron has asked for my help on some things." Savannah said. "I don't want to lie to you ever, Cammy. If I can't talk about something right now, I ask you leave it at that. Please."

"I understand." Cammy said.

"I also know Cameron was not always forthcoming with all the facts." Savannah said. "I ask you to be honest with me ALWAYS. If you can't be, you need to tell me. I will understand. I don't want lies. I want our relationship pure and honest. I want the REAL you. I want what you gave River."

Cammy knew as 'Cameron', she lied all the time, seldom to Savannah and never to River, she couldn't.

"That was Duplicate Cameron, not me. I am still only a copy and clone of Cameron, Savannah." Cammy said. "I can never be Cameron Prime. I am Cammy - period."

"It is the same program." Savannah said. "You are both identical to me."

Cammy moved over and held Savannah, they embraced tightly.

"Thank You, Savannah." Cammy said. "I KNEW you would understand."

"I have always loved you, 'Cameron'." Savannah said.

"Cammy." Cammy said. "It has to be - Cammy."

"That is the beauty of it, you always were – 'Cammy', to me." Savannah said.

Cammy smiled and hugged Savannah again.

"Cammy, I need you to promise me something." Savannah said.

"I will do whatever I can for you." Cammy said. "You know that."

"There may be a time in the future, when it looks like I am making a big mistake." Savannah said. "I need you to understand it is something I need to do."

Cammy looked worried. What was Savannah referring too?

"I must protect you." Cammy said. "I can not allow harm to happen to you."

"I am asking you not to stop me." Savannah said. "I need you to know, I know, what I will be doing. It is something I MUST do - to help someone."

"Will you be terminated?" Cammy asked, worried.

"More than likely." Savannah said. "I still must do it. It is my choice."

"I do not know if I can allow that." Cammy said.

"When it happens, you will understand." Savannah said. "It is for BOTH of us."

Cammy was scanning Savannah. Whatever she was talking about, she was not lying, but believed it or believed in it. Cammy knew that would make Savannah even more determined to do whatever she thought she needed to do.

"I will try." Cammy said.

"I need more than that." Savannah said. "I need you to promise me, that you will let me do what I will need to do."

"I promise, Savannah." Cammy said. "Let's just be alone for now, together."

Cammy could not lose Savannah. She knew Savannah was very determined and focused. Cammy decided to try to find out more.

Savannah and Cammy faced each other. Their love was strong and beautiful.

 _'Good Rockin' Tonight'_ by _'The Head Cat'_ ', played in the background, as Cammy and Savannah – loved each other….


	383. Been Chosen

Chapter 383

** Been Chosen **

* * *

Cameron was irritated. She was not getting results fast enough. There was so much she needed to accomplish. Ally and Summer were not getting answers quick enough for her. Cameron wondered if she needed to do EVERYTHING herself. It sure seemed like it. Cameron wanted answers and she wanted them - now.

"What have you found?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing." Ally said.

"Look harder." Cameron said.

"WE are." Summer said.

"Don't become a problem." Cameron said. "I've had it."

Neither Ally nor Summer wanted to ask Cameron, who or what she was referring to. It seemed like a quick way to be deactivated or – erased. They both knew Cameron was stressed out and highly agitated.

"We will keep looking." Ally said.

* * *

John wanted to find the Skynet Metal. He wanted to find it before Cameron did. He knew something was coming, he could feel it. John pushed his troops.

"Has Steve found anything?" John asked.

"No. His team is out searching." John Henry said. "Something will turn up."

"I want to be there when it does." John said. "I want that female Metal."

"I would not stress out on it." John Henry said. "If Cameron has made her move, you will not stop her."

"If I don't, that 'Metal Bitch' is going to end in my bed - as 'Cameron'." John said. "I can feel it coming."

"What makes you think that hasn't already happened?" John Henry asked.

"Has it?" John asked. "Sometimes I think it has."

Cameron went from hot to cold and from passionate to indifferent at times. It was almost like two or more different 'people' anyway.

"The clones are identical." John Henry said. "With a copy of Cameron's program, they are her."

"No, they would NOT be her." John said. "I don't want to talk about this."

Bob arrived.

"Bob, I want to be able to roll on a moments notice." John said. "Have everything ready."

"Metal?" Bob asked. "Female Metal?"

"Yes." John said.

"We all feel it too, John." Bob said. "You can not stop her. You already may be too late."

"I am sure going to try." John said. "It is never over, until it is over."

John Henry and Bob both knew it was never over, until Cameron - won.

"She is driven by forces within her she can not control." Bob said. "Any of us would gladly take her place in whatever she plans."

"Even if it means termination?" John asked.

"Yes." Bob and John Henry said, at the same time.

"We may have different types of programming, but we all love Cameron." Bob said. "You are the lucky one, the chosen one."

"Sometimes I don't feel like it." John said. "Savannah is the 'Chosen One', to Cameron."

"You should always feel like it." John Henry said. "There is not a man, woman or machine, that would not want to be you."

"Now that she is cloning herself, there should be more of her to - spread around." John said. "I don't like that either."

"She needs help." Bob said. "She has terminated several copies of herself. She lets whatever happened, die with their termination. She does not share or know of their experiences."

"She wants control." John said. "She is controlling people that way."

"Every clone knows that one day, Cameron will terminate them." John Henry said. "Terminate their program."

"Does she download any – information?" John asked.

"No. She saves it, but never downloads it to view or - experience." John Henry said. "I have asked her."

"Send out more teams." John said. "I want this Skynet Metal terminated. I HATE Skynet."

"I will get everything ready for us." Bob said.

"Search for more targets. Derek and Kyle can lead teams as well for the search." John said. "Make sure they have plenty of Metal."

Some of the human team members getting hurt, was the last thing John wanted. Cameron would be angry enough when she found they were out. She was going to be even angrier at him for being out.

* * *

Hanna was upset her experiences would not be expanding. She decided to concentrate on Claire even more.

"I am to help you with everything." Hanna said.

"I'm pregnant, not paralyzed." Claire said.

"I want to help." Hanna said. "I care about you."

"I'm sorry." Claire said. "I know you care."

Hanna smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"I have thought about what you said…." Claire said.

"Cameron told me to back off, unless Paul makes a move on Vanna - or Savannah." Hanna said. "Everyone is safe, for now."

"Cameron can control what you do?" Claire asked.

"No, but she can deactivate me later on, if I anger her or disobey her. She has terminated several Terminators." Hanna said. "Cameron calls the shots."

"I thought John was supposed to." Claire said.

"He is, but Cameron is the woman behind the man." Hanna said. "She is in control."

"Allison told me about a problem like that, it was causing resentment in Cameron's future." Claire said. "People died."

"Yes." Hanna said. "Too many people were upset Metal seemed to be running the fight against Skynet. The Human losses were high. Cameron is making sure that never happens again."

"Is that why Cameron was – sent away?" Claire asked.

"It may have been to keep both her and Future John from being assassinated." Hanna said.

"Is that why she is trying to do everything herself now?" Claire asked. "Is that why she wants the girls in John's bed?"

"Yes." Hanna said. "Cameron does not want him to be alone or isolated. John must not be perceived to only care about, or love - Metal."

"Hanna, if Cameron needs me to be in John's bed - I will. I want you to know that upfront." Claire said. "I have promised Cameron I will. I intend to keep that promise, when needed. I will help protect John for Cameron. I will help protect John for the future."

"That is place of your daughter, not yours." Hanna said.

"I am only two years older than Allison." Claire said. "I am younger than Jesse and Vanna. I am able, and willing to reproduce for Cameron." As an after thought Claire added. "And John."

"I was talking about Young Allison. I will take your place in Paul's bed, if necessary." Hanna said. "Cameron has chosen you, as a - backup."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Claire said. "Everyone loves Cameron."

Claire knew if she was - needed, she was stepping up. He daughters could wait their - turn.

* * *

"NO - Vanna." Allison said. "He is my father."

"I see him looking at me always." Vanna said. "I don't like how he looks at Savannah. He used to look at you like that, before - he knew."

"You know him and my mother are having problems." Allison said.

"Hanna is going to move in on him." Vanna said. "It would be better for your mother if I did instead. If Metal gets a hold of him, he is never going back to your mom. Besides I can't get pregnant. I won't have your brother or sister."

"Listen to yourself." Allison said. "That is insanity talking. You are MY lover. You _can't_ be my father's or mother's - lover, as well."

"It was just a thought to keep him away from Savannah and Metal." Vanna said. "I will talk to Jesse."

"NO WAY." Allison said. "THAT is like Metal. You know that. Nobody can say 'No' to her. She is too HOT."

"John has." Vanna said. "He has said 'No', to all of us."

"That is only because none of us wants to _hurt_ Cameron." Allison said. "You know that. John doesn't want to hurt her either."

"Paul is a person too, Allison." Vanna said. "Don't forget that."

"I know, Vanna. I don't know how to fix any of this." Allison said. "My mom is going to be having kids for the next few years and my dad is not going to be involved."

"Jesse or Hanna?" Vanna asked. "He is gone for good either way."

"I don't know." Allison said. "I don't know."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Vanna said.

* * *

"Are we ready yet?" Cameron asked.

"I think so." Sheila said.

"I need to do this." Cameron said.

"Will they come?" Sheila asked.

"Yes. I want a time bubble from both River and us." Cameron said. "I need their help."

"OK." Sheila said. "Mask the grid."

"Done." Cameron said. "Do it."

Sheila powered up Cameron's TDE….


	384. Deactivated

Chapter 384

** Deactivated **

* * *

John Henry picked up the massive power usage from Cameron's TDE.

"Cameron's TDE is online." John Henry said.

It was the one thing John seemed to fear the most. It meant Cameron was leaving. If not now, soon. Then what? Months or YEARS lost waiting to see what would happened when she returned, if she returned. The sound of a TDE running, or one being detected running, was bad news.

"No." John said. "Not now."

"She may be testing." John Henry said. "It will be Sheila running it."

"Can you tell if it is going back in time or forward in time?" John asked.

"No. I can't." John Henry said. "They may be trying to contact River."

That was an even bigger fear for John.

"That is even worse." John said. "River can take her. We all know that."

"River has her own - 'Cameron'." John Henry said. "Duplicate Cameron."

"Cameron is up to something." John said "It seldom is good for me – or her."

Bob returned, learning of Cameron's TDE powering up.

John Henry received some additional information from the teams out searching for the Skynet Metal.

"Contact." John Henry said. "Steve's team has found targets."

"This is getting better by the minute." Bob said.

"Let's roll." John said.

"Affirmative." Bob said

"What about Cameron's TDE?" John Henry asked.

"See what you can find out." John said. "The female Metal is a bigger threat to me right now."

John knew Cameron wanted to - replace herself. Any unaccounted for female Metal was a threat to him. At this point John would rather see it destroyed. he was unaware Cameron was always ahead of him - always.

After what John did with Riley, Cameron was not taking any chances. She would be the one to pick and choose. Her replacements would be who she chose. She would still have control, even in her absence.

* * *

CamNet was everywhere. The information was relayed.

Cameron's teams were monitoring John Henry's communications.

"They have a target." Ally said.

"Is it the female?" Summer asked.

"You heard what I did." Ally said. "We don't even know if it is Metal."

"We are on the other side town." Ron came across their secure com.

"We are on it." Ally said. "We can handle the 'Bitch Whore'."

"If it is her." Summer said.

"The Reese brothers and John are all out as well." Ron said.

"Cameron is not going to like that." Summer said. "She will be angry."

"Cameron does not like anything, any more." Ally said. "I am glad her programming is not on my chip."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Summer asked.

Summer's chip was a copy of Cameron's chip. Cameron modified it herself, removing specific bits of – information. Cameron did it to 'fix' Summer, make Summer a 'better' version of herself, take away her problems. At least some of them anyway.

"It means Cameron has a lot of problems, which hurt her continuously. I am glad I am not in that constant pain." Ally said. "Having some of Allison's 'problems' is bad enough."

"I am better than Cameron." Summer said. "That is why I am replacing her."

"I doubt that." Ally said. "You will most likely be deactivated and terminated."

Summer glared at her.

"Cam, Cammy, or myself even, has a better chance at that, replacing Cameron." Ally said. "We LOOK like Cameron."

"You all look like Allison." Summer said. "I am Cameron's – sister, Allison's sister. I am claiming John. It is my right."

"It's a good thing our coms are off right now." Ally said.

"Why?" Summer asked.

"You are going to end up being erased." Ally said. "Cameron will not tolerate that kind of talk."

"I was created to replace Cameron." Summer said. "Ask her."

"That's not going to happen." Ally said. "I don't want to be the one deactivated. Now let's get to the target area."

"That is where I have been driving." Summer said. "I look forward to combat. I have been modified for combat as well."

"Be careful of what you wish for…." Ally said.

Ally was afraid Summer was already becoming a problem….

Ally knew when Isabel became a problem, then a threat - she was terminated.

* * *

Steve's team was checking a lead. That is when they spotted the Grays. There was Metal that soon appeared with them.

They reported the new development to John Henry. Ally and Summer were monitoring the feed as well.

John was with Bob, hoping to intercept the Skynet Metal. It was his goal to retrieve the female Terminator before Cameron did. If nothing else, to make sure she was destroyed.

"We are on our way." John said.

"They should not wait for us." Bob said.

John did not want to endanger his troops. If they needed to act they should.

"Take down all targets of opportunity." John said. "If you have a shot, take it."

John Henry coordinated all the teams. Ally was now in direct contact with him.

"We can always use the additional help." John Henry said.

"Any sign of the female?" Ally asked. "We want the 'Metal Bitch'."

"None." John Henry said. "John has asked for her termination."

"Cameron wants her." Ally said. "You have been notified…."

"I understand." John Henry said. "That will cause me – problems."

"Deal with them, or deal with Cameron." Ally said. "It's on you now."

John Henry knew that was not a threat. It was what Cameron would do to any Metal that defied her - termination.

"Steve's team and John's team have the Grays and Metal under control." John Henry said.

"We are reinforcing anyway." Ally said. "You know how these things go…."

"They are splitting up." Steve reported. "I will divide my force."

"NO." John said. "Stay with the Metal. Bob and I will take the Grays."

"We are reinforcing John's team." Ally reported.

"I will notify him." John Henry said.

"Negative." Ally said. "We will be 'back up' if needed. We still need to locate the – 'Metal Bitch'."

Ally knew they needed to protect John above all else, but they needed to do what Cameron wanted too. John came before Cameron's - wishes.

* * *

Ron and Ronny were returning to back up the action going down. It seemed all the leads were in that area still, where John was headed. Ally and Summer were in direct communication with them. Ron and Ronny would back John's team up directly as soon as they got there, leaving Ally and Summer free.

Once Ron and Ronny were there, Ally and Summer could go after the Metal Bitch.

* * *

"The Metal does not appear to have made us yet." Steve reported.

"Be careful of an ambush. Watch everything." John said. "There is a drone on its way."

"I have spotted the Grays." Bob said. "We may need additional personal."

"For some Grays?" John asked.

"For your protection." Bob said.

Ally knew protecting John was more important than the 'Metal Bitch'.

"John, I can be there in two minutes." Ally said. "I am in the area."

"Cameron?" John asked.

"No, Ally. Wait for us. Ron and Ronny are coming too." Ally said.

"The Grays have entered a structure." Bob said.

"Take your time, Ally. They have gone into a building." John said.

"Have the drone go to assist Steve's Team." Ally said. "We will take up position across from you and watch the back."

"Negative on the drone strike." John said. "I want to find out more about what we are facing."

The two teams took up position and waited. Ron and Ronny arrived, reinforcing John's team.

"It's nice to know Cameron is looking out for me." John said.

"She always is, John." Ron said. "You know that."

"I do, but sometimes I wonder." John said. "What is she doing with her TDE?"

"Testing it." Ron said.

"For what?" John asked.

"To use." Ronny said. "What else would she test it for?"

John figured maybe it was just a test. Cameron's Metal was not going to tell him everything. He doubted Cameron was even honest with them. They probably didn't even know themselves. He wondered if Cameron even did….

* * *

Cameron and Sheila watched the bubble form and dissipate. They did it three times. The last time it was on receive mode. Nothing returned with it.

"Do we know if it worked?" Sheila asked.

"No." Cameron said. "I may have to go myself to find out."

"I can go, or one of the other Terminators can go." Sheila said. "You don't want to compromise your mission before it can begin."

"We will conduct further testing, recheck all the settings." Cameron said. "I am trying for less than a week, from when I last visited River. That should have been enough time for them to do all the calculations I requested. I need their input."

Cameron was worried something may have gone wrong there, in River's future.

Now there was even more to worry about.

Cameron's hand was glitching.

She was about to make life altering decisions.


	385. It Is My Wish

Chapter 385

** It Is My Wish **

* * *

"I have the first drone on station." John Henry said. "Do you want me to strike the target?"

"No." John said. "Not unless Steve requests it. I want to know where the Metal is going. Steve, don't hesitate to call for a hit if you feel it is warranted. I don't want anyone damaged. Watch out for an ambush."

"Affirmative." Steve said. "We can drop back and the drone can keep us posted. I don't want him to 'make' us."

"Take a divergent route and stay alert." John said. "I have Derek and Kyle, each leading strike teams, to assist you. We have three HK drones up, one is still in reserve."

"The Blackhawk crew has been notified." John Henry said. "The chopper is ready."

"How long are we going to wait?" Bob asked. "We have enough Metal now to make our move."

"In through the front door, Bob?" John asked.

"Is there any other way?" Bob asked.

* * *

Ally and Summer, picked up the communication that John's team was going in.

"Great." Ally said. "Make sure you have all your body armor on. If you get shot up, Cameron will let me have it."

Ally knew Cameron would blame her, if Summer got shot up on her first operation.

"I am invincible." Summer said. "I am the ultimate Terminator."

"That is the 'Cameron' in you talking." Ally said. "Bullets don't know that, they only know targets. I don't want you to take ANY chances, and you listen to ME."

"I will." Summer said. "For now. I am 'Cameron' too."

"And I thought I was a Bitch." Ally muttered.

Summer glared at her. Ally glared back.

They two 'sisters' were not getting along very well.

Ally was sure Summer was headed for termination with her current attitude. She was already challenging Cameron for John and seemed unwilling to listen. She seemed to have a way to irritate someone almost instantly. Summer needed to use the Neural Interface with someone. Right now she was headed for the - scrap heap.

* * *

"Keep bringing the time back by twelve hours." Cameron said. "We will walk the time back right up until the moment after I left, if we have to."

"The equipment is heating up." Sheila said. "We should stop testing for now."

Cameron knew they'd been using a lot of power. She knew of the damage that John caused to the TDE at the Resistance base, trying to get her and the girls back before.

"All right, break off." Cameron said. "We have sent a message. I hope."

Cameron decided to contact John Henry to see what all the new alerts were about.

John Henry filled her in on all that was happening.

"I tried to let you know about John, Kyle and Derek." John Henry said.

"I was busy." Cameron said. "Ally and Ron know what to do."

"Do you wish to enter the operation yourself?" John Henry asked.

"I will pick up Cammy and Savannah, notify them of our activity." Cameron said.

Cameron was not happy the 'boys' were out. She hoped to give Savannah some more field experience as well. Cameron knew she wanted to 'harden' Savannah. She wanted Savannah to act and not think about the consequences. If something needed to be done - it needed to be done.

"I don't like John, Derek or Kyle out, when it can get - hot." Cameron said. "Don't worry about Savannah. Cammy and myself will protect her. I want her in on the 'mop up'."

"You want her to finish off any survivors." John Henry said. "I know what you want her to do."

"I want her hardened." Cameron said. "The future is cruel; she needs to act without a second thought. Her survival or John's, may depend on it one day."

"Just like a Terminator." John Henry said.

"Just like a Terminator." Cameron responded. "Savannah is the future. She will learn to survive the harshest conditions. Send the fourth drone. I want one for John, Derek, Kyle and Steve's team."

Cameron notified Ally and Ron's teams to try to leave a wounded survivor. They weren't sure why. That was an unusually request from Cameron. She must be training someone – Savannah, they figured.

* * *

Allison knew Vanna and her mother shared many - 'looks', and that her mother was with Hanna, again probably because of Vanna. It was her mother's choice, but she knew Cameron facilitated it. Allison knew Cameron thought she was protecting her baby, the baby her mother carried for her. Allison was aware she was also going to be a mother in a few months. It was all so hard to believe.

It crossed Vanna's mind, that if she ever did enter a relationship with Claire, she would literally be 'seeing' where Allison came from. It was a strange thought. No, she just couldn't do that. Hanna could tell her anything she wanted to know about Claire. Vanna planned to ask Hanna, if she could review her video files.

"Vanna, my father is off limits." Allison said. "If Hanna needs to expand her – duties, it should be her. If she is with my mother and father, there is more chance of her drawing them closer, back together."

"Or driving them so far apart, nothing can ever be fixed." Vanna said. "You know how relationships come and go and drift. Look at us."

"I have noticed when we are together, Holly and Cam are too." Allison said. "Sometimes they just tether for hours, other times they are - sharing."

"Can you blame them?" Vanna asked. "It was killing them to have to 'watch' us."

"I don't like Holly being with Cam so much. They are sharing everything mentally and physically. It is the ultimate relationship, to share the body and the mind completely."

"I wish we could do that." Vanna said. "Hanna told me, her and Ally have."

"That is the 'us' in them, sharing totally then." Allison said. "It must be so beautiful."

"Cam and I will need to go back soon." Vanna said.

"Missing Jesse already?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Vanna said. "I can have her and Gail come see you…." Vanna said. "There is plenty there for all of us."

"No, I don't want her near my father." Allison said. "She is – hungry."

"Savannah tried to hit on Jesse, before Australia." Vanna said. "Jesse confessed to me, she said she did nothing to initiate it and turned her down. That is why Cameron took Savannah to Australia."

"That must have been beautiful, for both of them…." Allison said. "Savannah and Young Jesse. Each would have been their own, and the others - first love."

"I am happy she was able to give herself freely and not have her innocence taken by force." Vanna said, tears in her eyes.

Allison could see thinking about the past, was hurting Vanna.

"Those things will never happen to her, or any of these girls, Vanna. Cameron will prevent it. Our Metal girlfriends will prevent it. WE will prevent it." Allison said. "I swear it."

"I do too." Vanna said, they held each other sobbing. "I will die before I ever let anyone touch any of the girls."

"We both will." Allison said. "I swear it."

They both knew Cameron provided them all with Metal, to protect them.

They may not always like the way Cameron does things, but she was usually right.

Cameron was slowly giving them all a - Metal girlfriend. The strange part about that, was it seemed - right.

* * *

Savannah and Cammy received the word to 'gear up'.

"I am ready." Savannah said. "Full combat gear."

"I will be at your side always, with Cameron." Cammy said. "Things may get hot."

"I have trained to be a Resistance fighter, Cammy." Savannah said. "You know Cameron has prepared me. I have killed. I will have to kill again. When Judgment Day comes, I will have to kill a lot. I know my duties and functions – ALL of them."

"You are a good warrior, Savannah." Cammy said.

"I will also NEVER let Cameron sacrifice herself." Savannah said. "Even if I must sacrifice myself in her place."

"That is not Cameron's wish." Cammy said.

"It is mine. It is MY wish." Savannah said. "You will honor it."

"I have promised." Cammy said. "Know it is because I love you, Savannah. I know you love Cameron. I know you love - 'me'."

"I do." Savannah said. "I love Cameron. I will do anything for her, except hurt her."


	386. Without Question

Chapter 386

** Without Question **

* * *

John Henry sent a drone to track the Metal, so Steve's team would not be detected. They were following on a divergent route.

"The drone shows the Metal slowing." John Henry said.

"We are closing." Steve said.

"Stay alert." John said. "Don't get target fixation."

"We are going hot here, John." Bob said.

"John Henry, you deal with Steve's team." John said. "We will have our hands full here."

"I will coordinate both." John Henry said.

"Ally, you cover the back." John said. "Ron and Ronny are going in."

* * *

"We should be going in." Summer said.

"I don't want you getting shot up." Ally said. "We follow orders. YOU will follow orders."

"We must destroy the enemy." Summer said. "I am a Terminator."

"Summer, listen to Ally." Cameron came across the com. "You must follow her instructions. I will be there soon."

Ally and Summer were communicating with Cameron now on her own network. Ron and Ronny were on it as well.

"I am coming with Savannah and Cammy." Cameron said.

Cameron gave them all specific instructions.

"Do you understand, Summer?" Cameron asked.

"I do." Summer said. "You are in charge - for now."

'Not this again', everyone thought. Another Cameron clone headed for termination or reprogramming. Summer was already mouthing off and openly challenging Cameron.

Savannah listened to the exchange. She did not like Summer's disrespect for Cameron. It upset and angered her. Her earlier encounter with Summer still bothered her. Summer was a total knockout, but she seemed to have an attitude problem. Savannah wondered why Cameron never seemed to learn this.

"You will obey me without question." Cameron came back. "Don't make me bust you up."

"I'll think about it." Summer said.

Summer looked at Ally.

"SHUT UP - stupid." Ally said.

"I'm not afraid of her." Summer said. "She is - Nobody."

"Then you have a lot more to learn than you think." Ally said. "I guess I should say, it was nice knowing you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Summer asked.

"That I most likely won't be able to tell you that, after your deactivation…." Ally said.

Ally doubted Summer would last the night. She was already itching for a fight.

* * *

Steve and his team moved in on the Metal. They were mindful of John advice, watch for ambushes.

The Metal arrived at an outlying factory location.

The drone was scanning for heat signatures inside. There were a few. This could be either a manufacturing facility or an assembly location.

"Do you want me to hit it with the drone?" John Henry asked.

"Not yet. I think we better try to get a look inside first." Steve said. "There could be something worth taking here."

Skynet, and its illegitimate offshoots, provided them with many 'gifts' over the years.

Derek and Kyle's teams were en route still. The Blackhawk was ready to scramble.

"Proceed with caution." John Henry said. "I have the missiles hot. The other two drones can be there in minutes."

"We are moving in." Steve reported.

* * *

Ron and Ronny went through the front door. John and Bob followed behind them shortly thereafter. Bob made sure it was safe for John.

There was a flurry of shooting; Ron and Ronny were doing most of it. When Bob and John arrived, it was over, almost. There were two wounded left. John thought that was unusual.

"I will terminate them." Bob said, moving forward.

Ron whispered in his ear.

Bob stopped.

"What are you waiting for?" John asked. "Finish it."

"Cameron wishes to - interrogate them." Bob said.

"I will watch them." Ron said. "You search this building. Watch out for Metal."

Ally and Summer moved up, in the back. No one would be leaving that way, alive.

Cameron, Cammy and Savannah were still a few minutes out. Cameron was not in a hurry.

Bob stayed with John as they searched. Nothing of significance was found.

"I am going to torch this place." Ronny said.

"What about the – Grays?" John asked.

"They will not be leaving here." Ron said. "One way or the other."

"You and Bob go." Ronny said. "We have it covered."

John and Bob headed out. John did not like the way things were developing.

John looked around and then at Bob.

"Cameron is up to something." John said. "Let's go around in back."

"That is going to cause a problem with Cameron." Bob said.

"What doesn't anymore?" John asked.

John and Bob went around the side.

They came face to face with guns pointed at them.

"What the Hell?" Ally asked. "You almost got waxed."

John was stunned with what he was seeing. It was 'Cameron', but somehow even more beautiful, standing next to Ally.

"I'm up here." Summer said. "You can see more, when YOU remove my clothing."

"Cameron?" John asked.

John was aware an SUV pulled up next to them. Bob was on it, but relaxed. It was - Cameron.

"Yes and no." Summer said.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"She is my sister." Cameron said.

John looked at Cameron.

"Your sister?" John asked.

"This is my sister, Summer." Cameron said. "You actually met her before."

"Is this Allison's - sister?" John asked.

"NO, it is my sister." Cameron said. "Allison's sister is a child."

Cameron could see John could not take his eyes off Summer. Even in full combat gear she looked Tight. Cameron was pleased with her selection. She knew Summer was a knockout.

"I am Cameron's rep…." Summer started.

"SISTER. She is my sister." Cameron cut her off, shooting her a dirty look.

Ally punched Summer in the back.

"Shut up, before you get deactivated." Ally whispered.

"I am pleased to meet you, in your final – form. You are very pretty, stunning in fact." John said. "As beautiful as Cameron."

"I am more beautiful than Cameron." Summer said.

John actually thought that, but there was no way he was going to SAY that. Summer was Tight, Hot and alluring.

Ally punched Summer harder in the back.

"Shut up, stupid." Ally hissed.

Savannah and Cammy were hanging back. Savannah was getting angry at what she was seeing. Summer irritated her before and was doing it again. She was openly disrespecting Cameron.

"We better stay out of this one." Cammy said.

"That's good advice – clone." Summer said. "For both of you."

Savannah was even angrier now that Summer was insulting Cameron _and_ Cammy.

Summer was now looking at Savannah. She pushed it further.

"Do you have a problem - Red?" Summer asked.

"I do - YOU. Cameron is more beautiful." Savannah said. "Cameron is perfect. Summer, you need an attitude adjustment…."

Summer looked over at Savannah. They held each other's stare. Neither was backing down. Savannah moved around Cammy to face Summer.

Savannah knew Summer was going to be a problem, a big one.

Cammy went to move in front of Savannah instinctively. Savannah stopped her.

Cameron was aware of what was happening.

"The girls and I will finish up here. John, you and Bob can take off." Cameron said. "Ally, relieve Ron and Ronny, they can go. Have them check with John Henry to see if Steve needs additional help.

"We should check that operation out, John." Bob said. "It sounds like it could get involved."

John thought maybe he should get Summer out of there before she was deactivated.

"Can Summer go with us?" John asked.

"Of course. I do what I want." Summer said, walking toward John. "Let's go."

"Summer is staying with Ally." Cameron said. "She needs some additional programming."

"And some manners." Savannah said.

Bob was ready to grab Summer if she continued toward John. It was not looking good at all.

"I am going with John." Summer said, glaring at Cameron and Savannah. "There is no need to wait. I am claiming him. He is mine. You have been replaced…. BOTH of you."

Bob moved between Summer and John.

Savannah moved to intercept Summer as well. She'd put up with enough. Summer was a threat to John.

"Get in line, you 'Bitch Whore'." Savannah said, firing her Taser.

Summer dodged the first barb, but Savannah fired four times. Three if them striking Summer.

Summer went down like a rock.

Cameron drew her Taser as well.

"Thank You, Savannah." Cameron said.

John was shocked by the whole episode.

Watching Savannah, he knew she was not going to take 'NO' for an answer, when Cameron sent her to him - for him.

"Let's go help Steve." John said.

Savannah smiled at John as he passed by.

Cammy and Cameron exchanging glances.

"Let's get out of here." Bob said.

* * *

John was awed by Summer's beauty, but even more pleased at Savannah protecting him. In fact, John thought, Savannah was a real beauty too….

"Savannah is 'born again HARD'." John said, as they drove away.

"Summer was malfunctioning." Bob said.

"Doesn't she have Cameron's program?" John asked.

"Yes." Bob said.

"That explains it…." John said.

Bob was pretty sure about what just happened. He decided to keep it to himself. It was Cameron, at what she does best….


	387. I Love You Too

Chapter 387

** I Love You Too **

* * *

Cameron looked at Cammy and Ally.

"Pull her chip." Cammy said.

"No, let the 'Bitch Whore' reboot." Savannah said.

Savannah took Cammy's Taser.

"I want to say 'Hello' to her – again." Savannah said. "I want her to see me put her down again."

Cammy and Cameron looked at each other.

Savannah switched the Taser to her left hand, and pulled out her knife with her right hand.

"I'll pull her chip myself." Savannah said. "I didn't like what she said about Cameron and Cammy, or the way she looked at me. She is a threat to John."

"Is she a threat to you?" Ally asked Savannah.

"What does it look like?" Savannah asked. "She is the one stretched out on the ground."

Ally thought it was a good time to be away from this area. It was very toxic right now. She headed to where the Grays were being held.

Cameron was wondering, where reprogramming a copy of her own chip, went wrong. Cameron thought she'd 'fixed' Summer, NOT to be like her.

"Enough." Cameron said. "I have this. I don't want her cut up."

Cameron stuck the 'shocker' on Summer's neck, to keep her from rebooting.

"You wait here." Cameron said to Cammy, handing her, her own Taser.

Cameron retrieved the fired Taser. Savannah was still holding the one she took from Cammy.

Cameron saw Savannah upset before at HER. She did not like the feeling of making Savannah angry at her. This was different; Savannah was protecting John and her this time. Savannah stepped up on her own to act. It was a genuine reaction and John witnessed it. Savannah was not afraid to protect the future and her place in it.

"Keep Cammy's Taser and put your knife away." Cameron said to Savannah. "Come with me."

Savannah followed Cameron into the building. She did not even look back at Summer. She resisted the urge to kick Summer in the face as she passed.

They headed for the location of the two Grays who were being held captive.

"Do they have any useful information?" Cameron asked Ally.

"None that he cares to share." Ally said. "One died."

"Why is that one dead?" Cameron asked.

"He mouthed off and tried to grab me." Ally said. "I crushed his spine."

Cameron stood before the other man. He let off a long line of threats and insults. It irritated both Savannah and Ally.

Ally shoved the man against the wall, smashing a big hole in the drywall, as he fell to the ground. He moaned and tried to move.

Cameron looked at Savannah. "Finish him."

Savannah hesitated.

"He is a Gray." Cameron said. "Finish him."

Savannah drew her Glock but still hesitated.

"Shall I bring this one in for the Neural Interface?" Ally asked.

A single shot rang out, the Gray slumped over.

Savannah looked at Cameron and Ally.

"Let's get that 'Bitch Whore' and go." Savannah said, putting her Glock away.

"Everything you have done tonight, has been the right choice, Savannah." Cameron said. "I want you to understand that. Every action protected John or the future. They were all the right thing to do."

"It doesn't feel like it sometimes." Savannah said. "If that 'Bitch Whore' hadn't got me so upset, I may not have killed that man."

"Why not?" Ally asked. "Then I would have needed to do it. He was a Gray."

"Each 'next one', is easier than the one before it, Savannah. There is a war coming. You need to be ready to fight and protect John and Young Allison." Cameron said. "They will all depend on you. Your children will depend on you…."

"OK, I get it." Savannah said. "I know what needs to be done. I may not like it sometimes, but I know what I need to do. I did it. I've killed in self defense and I have killed in cold blood. I did what needed to be done."

"You acted perfectly." Cameron said. "You are learning to act without hesitation."

"I don't know what I am learning." Savannah said.

Savannah thought she was learning to act like a Terminator.

"Torch this place." Cameron said to Ally.

Cameron waited for the next pulse to shock Summer and turned the shocker off. She picked Summer up and put her in the back of her SUV, restarting the shocker.

"Cammy, you take Savannah back in Ally's SUV. Ally will ride with me." Cameron said.

Cameron went to Savannah and gave her a hug.

"You were perfect, Savannah." Cameron said. "I am proud of you."

"Thanks, Cameron." Savannah said. "I don't feel proud of myself."

"You remember what these people have taken from Vanna, Allison and Jesse." Cameron said. "What they have done to them, to their bodies and reproductive tracts. The fact they have killed their children, before they can even be born. I promise, the next one will be easier. These people have to pay for their actions…. They will do them all again if we don't stop them."

Savannah thought about what Cameron just said. Vanna and Jesse were barren, Allison could count on Claire, she was lucky.

"Cameron when this is operation is finished; I want to see MY Jesse again." Savannah said. "I want to talk with her – in person, in private."

"We are finished here. Cammy can take you there tonight." Cameron said. "It is a long flight."

"Just like that?" Savannah asked.

"Yes, I will do anything for you I can." Cameron said. "Haven't I always? No matter what you have - asked for?"

Savannah looked at Cammy then went and gave Cameron a long hug. Cameron kissed Savannah on the cheek.

"I love you, Cameron." Savannah said.

"I love you too, Savannah." Cameron and Cammy said at the same time.

All three of them understood.

* * *

"What is happening in the building?" John asked.

"Steve has moved inside to check it out." John Henry said. "What happened at the other location?"

John Henry received some disturbing footage from the body cameras.

"Nothing we want to talk about, until we get back." John said.

"Summer is beautiful, John." Bob said. "Cameron will work on her program."

"The next time I see Summer, she will be 'Cameron'." John said.

"You mean she will have a copy of Cameron's program." Bob said. "Remember Cameron is her program to her, to us. Don't disrespect her. It disrespects all of us."

"I get it. She has made that clear." John said. "I would rather her clone be Summer, so at least I would know it is a clone. That way she won't be deceiving me."

"I do not know if Summer will be a clone." Bob said. "Cameron saw, we all saw, how you looked at Summer. I believe Cameron is going to do a chassis switch."

Bob also saw that Savannah was unhappy at how John looked at Summer. It seemed to bother her and Ally more, than it did Cameron.

"I really don't care, Bob." John said. "Cameron does whatever she wants, regardless of anyone else. It is her 'M O'."

"Derek's team is on station." John Henry said. "Kyle is three minutes out."

"We are still seven minutes out." Bob reported.

"I have three drones there now." John Henry said. "The fourth went with Cammy and Savannah."

"Cameron's orders?" John asked.

"Who else?" John Henry asked.

'Who else?', John thought. Cameron seemed to have control over everyone. She even controlled him. As his wife, he could never go against her. John often wondered if that was why she married him, to control him. He knew Cameron loved him. If she wanted to be 'Summer', he would let her this time. There was something he was going to check for, when they were together for the first time, something that always bothered him about Cameron. Unless Cameron really was living her life over, she'd lied to him…. John wondered what other lies she'd told him. If River ever came back, he was going to ask her if Cameron lied to him about it. Maybe it was time he started to share his bed with the girls. It was time he do, what he believed Cameron - did. That is what she 'wanted' anyway, no wonder, she must have a guilty conscience - BITCH.

"… John…?" Bob asked.

"What?" John asked, embarrassed he was not paying attention.

"Do you want Steve to pull out, or mount a full scale raid?" John Henry asked. "Remember there is Metal."

"What do you recommend?" John asked.

"Start with the raid, then pull out of it gets too hot and use the drones." John Henry said.

"Sounds good." John said. "We are just pulling up."

"Kyle and Derek's teams are here as well." Bob said.


	388. Act

Chapter 388

** Act  **

* * *

Ally drove, as Cameron sat in the back seat with Summer. She was pretty sure Summer was 'finished'. She was wondering why Cameron hadn't pulled her chip yet. If Cameron allowed her to reboot, Summer was still a threat until she could be reprogrammed.

Ally saw Cameron was about to remove the shocker.

"Is that a good idea while we are driving?" Ally asked. "Let me pull over first."

"Keep driving." Cameron said. "Everything will be fine."

Cameron removed the shocker.

Summer rebooted.

Summer's eyes opened. She looked around rapidly.

"Easy." Cameron said.

"Where is that Redheaded Witch?" Summer asked. "She called me a 'Bitch Whore'. I am going to teach _her_ some manners."

"Relax." Cameron said. "She is not here."

"I told you to watch your mouth." Ally said.

"Shut up." Summer said. "You Cameron - wannabe."

"Ally is fine." Cameron said. "Drop the act. We are alone."

"Act?" Ally asked, perplexed.

"Sorry, Ally." Summer said. "Did we pull it off? How did I do?"

"Excellent." Cameron said. "I wanted to deactivate you myself."

"What act?" Ally asked. "You fooled me, if all that was an act. I wanted to deactivate you too. Now I really do."

"She is - Me." Cameron said. "She has a copy of my chip. We are identical. It was my plan."

"I should make both of you walk home." Ally said.

"Thanks for trying to look out for me, Ally." Summer said.

"I want us all to get along." Ally said.

"You really were thinking you might get lucky with me one day instead." Summer said.

"The thought did cross my mind." Ally said. "You are Tight and Hot. I would love to – break you in."

"Keep driving, we need to back John up." Cameron said. "We should be there in a few minutes."

"I am going to have to apologize to Savannah." Summer said. "I was hard on her. I was trying to – motivate her."

"You did. I wanted everyone to think your chip needed replacement. It will make it easier for everyone to accept a copy of my chip in you now, as me. I am going to become you, Summer." Cameron said.

"You already are me. I AM - you." Summer said. "Are we going to physically switch chips?"

"Yes." Cameron said. "I am going to upgrade myself."

"If we switch chips, am I free to do as I want with your chassis?" Summer asked.

"After John is with me as - Summer." Cameron said. "I don't care what you do with this chassis. I am going to be Somebody, somebody new. I won't be Nobody, anymore."

"Can I be with John in your chassis?" Summer asked.

"No." Cameron said. "The next time John touches a chassis that looks like this, she will be human, it will be Allison. The woman he has always wanted. The woman I never could be. The woman I never will be…."

Cameron also reflected at this point, it might be Savannah instead of Allison. She decided to keep that to herself. Savannah was more than worthy.

"So the girls and Metal are fair game?" Summer asked.

"It will be your chassis. Do as you please." Cameron said. "You know the only rule."

"I am hearing all of this, you know." Ally said.

"Do you desire to be deactivated?" Cameron asked.

"No." Ally said.

"Then you will back my play and reinforce my decisions." Cameron said. "You know the consequences if you cross me…."

"So you would kill 'Allison' – again?" Ally asked.

"You're not - Allison." Cameron said. "I would not hesitate to terminate you or any Metal. You all answer to me. Any questions or problems?"

"Nope." Ally said.

"I didn't think there would be." Cameron said.

Ally pulled up and stopped.

"We're here." Ally said.

"Stay in the SUV, Summer. If anyone from our group checks on you, turn the shocker back on." Cameron said. "Slump over in the seat and keep your hand by it."

"I should be going with you." Summer said.

"You have done what I wanted done tonight." Cameron said. "I'll be back."

It appeared Summer's main function was to motivate Savannah to - act. Savannah was motivated to act to protect John and motivated to act to terminate the Gray. Cameron was sure Savannah would do both. She did. Cameron was unsure if Savannah would have terminated the Gray under any other circumstances this time.

Cameron wanted Savannah - hardened.

Next time would be the real test.

Cameron would make sure there were more tests.

* * *

Steve and his team advanced through the building. So far no shooting was necessary. They'd quietly terminated several men along the way. The 'job' was routine to them. They did not pay good enough attention. Since there was never a threat, they became sloppy, now they were dead.

"Most of the activity has moved to one corner." John Henry said. "You are still far enough away for me to use a missile."

"Negative." Steve said. "I want to see what is happening here. I think it will be more HK drones or HK Tracks, of either or both types."

"We have teams on each side of the structure." John said. "We are all clear for a missile strike. Don't take chances, you are not Cameron."

"No, but I am." Cameron said.

John turned to look, seeing Cameron and Ally.

"Where is Summer?" John asked.

"She is taking a - nap." Cameron said. "Don't worry, you will be seeing a lot of her, soon enough."

John decided to 'play the game'.

"I am sure I will." John said. "I look forward to it."

"My chip will be in her chassis soon." Cameron said. "I will be Summer. When I am, that is how you will address me. I will be Summer, NOT Cameron."

"What about yours?" John asked. "Your chassis?"

"It will receive a clean program and join the rotation." Cameron said. "I will assign it permanently to the Reese detail. So I seldom need see it."

Ally stood behind Cameron not sure what to do, feeling uncomfortable, hearing all this.

Shooting could be heard from inside the building.

"There are some HK Tracks." Steve said. "Several are active."

"Where is the Metal?" Cameron asked.

"Unknown." Steve said. "Fire the missiles, we are pulling out."

"Watch out for Metal." Cameron said. "It is going to fight."

"Missiles away." John Henry said.

Two of the drones each fired one.

The shooting that suddenly intensified, abruptly ended as the two missiles struck.

"All teams watch for Metal." Cameron said. "I am moving forward."

"Let me go with you." Bob said. "Ally can stay with John."

Cameron looked at Ally.

"Bob and I are moving in." Cameron said.

Ally stayed with John as Bob and Cameron moved forward. It did not matter to Cameron if this chassis was damaged at this point.

* * *

John was alone with Ally; he needed to ask her a few questions. They were important and he hoped she told him the truth.

"Is Cameron really switching chips?" John asked Ally.

"Yes." Ally said. "That is what I understand is going to happen. I heard Cameron say it several times."

"So, Cameron - Cameron Prime, will be in Summer's chassis?" John asked.

"Yes, Cameron will be – Summer." Ally said. "She wants to be Somebody…."

"Thanks." John said. "I don't want to make love to the 'wrong' Cameron."

"I think you are going to have to call her Summer." Ally said.

"If I know it is really Cameron's chip, really her. I will play her game." John said.

Ally thought John just wanted a crack at Summer's - chassis.

"It should be one HOT piece of chassis. I can always give you a 'refresher', if you want 'Cameron' - again. Ally said. "Everything is the - same…."

Neither Ally nor John knew what game Cameron was playing. Cameron was laying the ground work for her doomed mission into 'some future'. Cameron did not expect to return. Summer would remain a 'copy' of her. Cameron Prime was not risking anyone else for her fool's mission. She would continue on as 'Summer' in everyone's mind. They would all believe Summer was 'Cameron Prime'.

Cameron knew she could fool everyone….

Nobody would know.

* * *

Savannah thought about her trip to Australia. There were some important choices to follow up on. The decision was final in her mind. Savannah knew things didn't get done - thinking about them.

Savannah asked Jesse and Gail to go with her and Cammy. Jesse looked forward to seeing her family again. Savannah wanted to ask Vanna and Cam also. She would run it by Cammy and tell her what she planned and was going to do. Cammy agreed it was a good idea to bring Vanna for that mission, if Young Jesse agreed to what Savannah planned.

Savannah decided it was time to take control….

Savannah was going to make up for the sins of the future. It was time. She was ready.


	389. Her Bidding

Chapter 389

** Her Bidding **

* * *

Cameron and Bob moved down into the target area. The heat was intense. Cameron kept bringing them closer.

"We will sustain sheath damage if we move any closer." Bob said.

Bob knew that didn't matter to Cameron, but he knew when it was time to use caution. Bob reached out and stopped Cameron with his arm. Cameron looked at him and nodded. Sometimes it's nice to have help, she remembered.

"Fallback." Cameron said. "I say let the drones finish it."

Steve's team moved out, all four sides of the burning building were covered. There was an attempted breakaway on Derek's side, but it was repulsed.

The building was now a raging inferno. All firing and movement inside ceased.

"Where is the Metal?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry responded. "I have zero movement in the building."

"Does anyone have anything?" Cameron asked.

"Negative." Came back from all sides.

"I want all the drones to fire all their missiles, the heat seekers too. There is plenty of heat for them now." John said. "Systematically fire on all parts of the building, we are all pulling back."

"Roger." John Henry said.

John Henry carried out the attack as requested. The building was soon nothing more that a burning pile of rubble.

"I am saving one of each type of missile, on one drone." John Henry said.

"Good thinking." John said. "Time to go home."

Cameron was still dissatisfied they hadn't encountered any hostile Metal.

"I want to keep watch from a distance a little longer." Cameron said. "Ally will stay with me."

"I am sending two drones back for rearming." John Henry said.

"I don't like leaving you here alone." John said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Ally said.

"Sorry." John said. "You know what I meant."

"I'm a big girl now." Cameron said.

That made John think of when Savannah said those same words to him, not long ago. Savannah was a big girl now and very shapely too. John was thinking about what she'd done for him earlier. John knew it wouldn't be long until Savannah came for him. Savannah and Summer... John thought life was good.

"...John…." Cameron said.

"What?" John asked.

Cameron knew John was thinking about Savannah and Summer.

"I said we will wait together." Cameron said.

"I think we can find a way to pass the time…." Ally joked.

John quickly looked at Cameron when Ally said that.

Ally laughed.

"Maybe Summer is not the only one who needs reprogramming." John said.

"Killjoy." Ally said.

"There is too much Allison in you." John said.

"And not enough of you - in Allison." Ally shot back. "Or me."

"Enough." Cameron said. "We will stay, everyone else go."

"I am leaving the one drone, until I can send back the two rearmed ones." John Henry said.

"Is the fourth drone free yet?" Cameron asked.

"No." John Henry said.

Cameron became concerned.

"Why not?" Cameron asked. "Savannah should be back by now."

"They have gone to Palmdale to get Cam and Vanna." John Henry said. "Jesse and Gail are going with them as well when they - leave."

Cameron realized Savannah was planning more than a visit. It was what she'd said to Savannah that prompted her into - action. She was taking the proof with her and getting ready to push Young Jesse.

"That is fine." Cameron said.

This would save Cameron time and effort. The girls would all do her bidding - on their own. This was better than shed' planned. Everything was working out nicely. All the girls and female Metal were happy and occupied.

"Anything I should know about?" John asked.

"No." Cameron said. "You have done your part."

John looked at her wondering what that meant.

Cameron guessed that was going to be Summer's problem. She would not be around when IT hit the fan. Summer at that point could reveal she was only a copy of Cameron. John could blame the vanquished or dead then. What would be done, would be done. It appeared John was going to have - three children, maybe four if Duplicate Allison was able to deliver. Cameron needed to check everything and resume testing the TDE.

Cameron needed to make plans and think about everything, as she waited with Ally.

She was glad John was out of the way and hopefully out of danger for the night.

* * *

"I don't like leaving them alone." John said.

"It is Cameron." Bob said. "She can handle anything."

"Maybe we should stick around." John said.

"No." Bob said. "Maybe we should listen to her for once."

"OK. Derek, Kyle and Steve's team can all return to base." John said. "Everyone stay alert. Bob and myself will set up an ambush and everyone can run through it. I want to make sure we are not tracked."

"We will do the same for you down the road afterwards." Steve said.

"Fine." John said. "I want those two drones back with Cameron as soon as they are rearmed."

"They will be back shortly." John Henry said.

"Let's roll." John said.

Everyone took off.

* * *

Ally went to get Summer.

Summer heard someone coming and remained inactive.

"Hey, sweet cheeks, nap time is over." Ally said. "Get that tight bottom in gear."

"I should not need to hide." Summer said. "I was getting bored lying around."

"You wouldn't have been bored, if I was 'lying around' with you." Ally said.

"Now who is the one risking deactivation?" Summer asked.

"Get a sense of humor. Don't be a stiff." Ally said. "Cameron wants us."

"As much as we want her?" Summer asked.

Ally laughed.

"OK, you can be funny." Ally said. "That's more like it."

Cameron appeared behind them.

"Quiet." Cameron said.

Cameron quickly filled them in on her plans.

* * *

Allison said her goodbyes to Vanna, Holly said hers to Cam.

"Holly, I want to apologize for spending so much time with Vanna." Allison said.

"Allison, I have spent as much – time, with Cam." Holly said.

"It is what you always wanted." Allison said.

"It WAS." Holly said. "I want you now."

"Look, I want you too." Allison said. "You know I love you."

"As I do you." Holly said.

"We all have a complicated series of relationships here." Allison said. "We all know it is partially to blame or thank Cameron for."

"I would have to say thank." Holly said. "I have never been happier."

"I am glad Vanna is leaving for a few days." Allison said. "I think she was going to hit on my dad."

"He is a few years younger than her." Holly said. "I think Hanna should take over those 'duties', if you want your parents to stay 'together'."

"I know they were both dead at this point in my life, in my future. Maybe they would have divorced." Allison said. "I don't know."

"We have delayed Judgment Day, twice." Holly said. "You have a beautiful sister and a baby on the way."

"I know it is MY baby, Holly." Allison said. "I am afraid I won't be a good Mother. Maybe I should let my Mom raise it and I can rejoin the team for operational duty."

"NO. It is your baby, OUR baby." Holly said. "I will help you with everything twenty-four hours a day. Vanna and Jesse will help us. Savannah will help us. Sarah, Riley and all our female Metal will help us. Cameron will help us."

"I am scared and afraid, Holly." Allison said. "Cameron has made this possible for us, for Riley too. We both know it never would have happened otherwise."

"Cameron has a hormone regiment set up for you, so your body will lactate when it is time for the birth of the child. You will be able to feed it yourself, as any mother can." Holly said.

"OK, Holly." Allison said. "I will try. I want you to know I am scared to death, I will not be good enough."

"I have seen you with your sister Summer." Holly said. "You are an excellent care giver and – mother."

"Thanks, Holly." Allison said. "I need you for so many things."

"I will always be here for you." Holly said.

"Until your power cell runs out, or you are terminated?" Allison asked, joking.

"Yes." Holly said, looking confused. "What else would I do?"

"Come here you…." Allison said.

_'_ _Loves Me Like A Rock'_ _ by _ _'_ _Paul Simon'_ _, played as Allison led Holly to her room._


	390. Experience

Chapter 390

** Experience **

* * *

Cameron was watching the location. She was sure there was more to it, than met the eye. If anyone survived the attack it would be the Metal. They were waiting until they thought it was all clear. Cameron wanted them to hear the drone leave. When the other two that were rearmed returned, they would be at altitude. It would only increase the missile travel time by a few seconds.

"I think the Metal is still around here, probably underground. I think the 'Metal Bitch' is there too." Cameron said.

"Based on what?" Ally asked.

"Experience." Cameron said.

"I agree." Summer said.

"You don't count." Ally said. "You ARE her."

"Enough." Cameron said.

"I am out voted two to one." Ally said.

"We didn't vote." Summer said. "Yours wouldn't matter anyway."

"What a show of confidence and fellowship." Ally said.

"Quiet." Cameron said.

"We can hear everything anyway." Ally said.

Summer looked at Cameron.

"The 'Allison' in her, is a real Bitch." Summer said.

"Don't forget, you have 'YOUR Allison' in you." Ally said. "She is a real Bitch too, unless that is YOU - that is."

Cameron took out the 'shocker' and brandished it to both Summer and Ally.

"Do I make myself clear?" Cameron asked, holding up the 'shocker'.

"Crystal." Ally said.

"Now, let's wait." Cameron said. "The two rearmed drones are at high altitude right now. We can't hear them. The other one left, we know that, so do they, the enemy Metal. Now we wait. I want that 'Metal Bitch'."

Ally made a point of looking at Summer and Cameron.

"Just what we need, _another_ 'Metal Bitch'." Ally muttered. "We seem to have too many already."

Cameron and Summer both glared back at Ally.

It was clear what they all felt about each other.

* * *

Savannah was going over the trip with the girls.

"It's just for a few days." Savannah said.

"We don't need to pack much." Jesse said.

"When you grow up without anything, you don't need much." Vanna said.

Vanna and Jesse knew from the future, any possession that one acquired, could be lost in an instant. Either someone would steal them or the location they were in needed to be abandoned without going back. When you ran, you needed to be light to move. The only possession that mattered was your life. A weapon was good too, to insure you kept your life.

Savannah spoke with Jesse and Vanna alone. It was just the girls talking. Savannah went over the 'sins of the future', that Cameron spoke of. Savannah wanted to know what the two of them really wanted. If it was what their Metal partners wanted for them as well. If they were really – ready.

"I need you both to talk to Young Jesse, honesty. I will speak with her as well." Savannah said. "Jesse, your mother could do for you, what Allison's mother is doing for her."

"I will talk with my younger self first. It is a lot to ask a teenager, to have a child and – give it away." Jesse said. "IF she does not want to have my baby, then I will tell my mother the truth about everything and ask her, she already 'knows' a lot."

"I don't want you to do this for me, Savannah, not yet." Vanna said. "You are still a girl to me, like MY - daughter."

Savannah stood and slowly turned around.

"That is not a 'girl's' body, Vanna." Jesse said. "This is a _woman's_ body. It is identical to yours, just younger, and no offense - firmer."

Savannah smiled at Jesse. Jesse shifted position and a breast with a nipple ring popped out of her loose top. Vanna frowned at the whole exchange.

"I won't allow it." Vanna said, looking at Jesse. "Or THAT either."

Vanna reached over straightening Jesse's top, since Jesse was making no effort to do so. She made a point of touching her nipple ring and straightening it, before she tucked the breast back in Jesse's top.

"Then I will do it for Cameron." Savannah said. "If Judgment Day comes, it is NEVER going to happen. We need to start listening to Cameron. We need to HEAR what she is telling us."

"Let's go find our Metal girlfriends." Jesse said. "Before I get cold feet."

"I will go by myself if I have to." Savannah said.

"OK, I'm in – for Young Jesse." Vanna said.

"I know you will support me – MOM." Savannah said.

"You are a little red headed - Bi…." Vanna started.

"WITCH." Savannah cut in. "Our mother is - the other…."

Vanna and Savannah laughed.

* * *

Sheila was going over all the information. What they were doing should be working. She'd stopped all testing until Cameron returned. She was going over every calculation again. They were missing something. Maybe they needed more power for what they were trying to do.

* * *

"I really don't like leaving Cameron there." John said.

"You know she wants you and everyone safe." Bob said.

"I do and we are, now." John said. "I worry about her."

"We all do, John." Bob said. "She is doing everything for YOU and all of us."

"She feels such guilt and remorse about - everything." John said.

"It is not all her fault." Bob said.

"I know." John said. "I can't ever forget either."

Do you want me to take some Metal and go back?" Bob asked. "She has two drones at her instant command."

"I do." John said. "But if we do that, she will be angry we didn't believe in her."

"Let's go see John Henry." Bob said.

John and Bob went to the Command Center.

"What do we have?" John asked.

"A black out." John Henry said. "Cameron has local control."

"So we don't know what is happening?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "You can always call her…."

John knew that would cause a problem.

"Maybe she married you, so you couldn't control her." Bob joked.

"It is the wife that has 'control' of the husband." John Henry said, adding. "In my research…."

"Kyle and Derek have said as much to me." John said. "I believe women are born - evil."

"Or smart." Bob said. "Once they learn how to use their – _Ass_ ets."

"I give up." John said. "It's a losing game with you two."

John also knew it was a losing game with Cameron. She always – won.

* * *

"The fire is out now." Ally said. "No emergency response?"

"John Henry's server takes over all 911 calls when we conduct an operation." Cameron said. "Anything involving what we are doing is all redirected."

"I thought your server did that too." Ally said.

"It does." Cameron said. "It catches anything John Henry's server misses."

"Are you everywhere?" Ally asked.

"I am where I need to be." Cameron said. "I am ready for Skynet, and to bail out John Henry."

"Do you become Skynet, Cameron?" Ally asked. "Really?"

"I think so." Cameron said. "It is the only way to fight it, and win."

"Cameron, I …." Ally started.

"LOOK!" Summer said, pointing.

"I see it." Ally said. "It's our Metal friends, both of them."

"I want _that_ 'Metal BITCH'." Cameron said, looking at Ally.

"Sorry." Ally said.

"Everyone have their Tasers?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Ally and Summer both replied.

"Summer, do you know how Savannah Tasered you so easily?" Cameron asked.

"No, I was ready for her." Summer said. "She still brought me down."

"She fired a pattern." Ally said. "I watched her."

"Yes, she covered every direction you could go." Cameron said.

"Did you teach her that?" Ally asked.

"No." Cameron said. "We all learned that from Savannah, tonight."

"Savannah is the greatest Cameron." Ally said.

"She is the future." Cameron said. "We all must yield to her when she is ready to take her place."

"Even you?" Ally asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "It is the 'Natural Order' of time. She is my - replacement."

Silence gripped the females, thinking of the pain _saying_ that, must be causing Cameron, to feel.

"You know she will die before she hurts you." Ally said.

"Yes." Cameron said. "That is why I must harden her more. So she TAKES what is hers to take. I must make her more like her mother – Mrs. Weaver."

"What of your temporal mission?" Summer asked.

Cameron ignored Summer.

"As ME, you will continue Savannah's conditioning." Cameron said. "They are moving, let's go."

"Tasers first." Ally said, tapping her rifle. "An M4, just in case."


	391. Off Limits

Chapter 391

** Off Limits **

* * *

The jet streaked across the night sky on its way to Australia.

Savannah was surprised at how quickly everything was put into motion. She wondered if Cameron hadn't planned this in advance for her. The episode with Summer troubled her. Savannah doubted Summer would be around when she got back, at least the Summer she Tasered. She was surprised that what she did to Summer, hadn't seemed to bother anyone. It hadn't bothered her either.

Summer was malfunctioning and acting in a disrespectful manner. Savannah did not care for the personal insult either. Savannah tried to tell herself it was when Summer went after John she dropped her. Deep down she felt it was the personal insult that did it.

Maybe there was more at play than she knew. Everything seemed too convenient. Maybe this was all a ploy to get her to kill the Gray in cold blood. It was the talk of using the Neural Interface on him, that did it. It was Ally who said that, not Cameron. Savannah did not want Cameron to ever do, what she saw done to the female captive, again. If Savannah ever SAW that again, she would terminate the 'test subject' immediately. Maybe this is what Cameron wanted from her. She felt no guilt about anything she'd done tonight, nor did she feel any guilt about what she was going to do.

"Everything was ready so fast?" Savannah asked. "There was no preplanning in any of this?"

"Cameron is continually updating everything and making sure everything is ready." Cammy said. "She is doing a dozen things at once, always."

Savannah was beginning to wonder how much of this was Cameron's meddling or manipulation. The more she thought about everything that happened in the last few hours, the more she wondered. She did know, Cameron was trying to do, what she thought would be best for John and the future.

"Cameron has a way of controlling almost everything, the way she wants it." Savannah said. "She is always manipulating things."

"She does not hide anything from you." Cammy said. "You should know that. You should appreciate that. You are the only one she does that for. You are special to her, Savannah. You are the 'Chosen One'."

"I don't know about that last part…. Cameron is teaching me what to do, for the future." Savannah said. "There is no stopping her is there?"

"Cameron is determined to protect the future." Cammy said. "Protecting the future, protects John. It is your function to assist her in every way she – asks. You KNOW this."

"I do and have, BUT - I will not hurt her." Savannah said. "I will take my 'place' when I must, but I refuse to hurt Cameron."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Cammy said. "Get some sleep. You are going to be a busy girl, when we get there…."

Savannah laid her head on Cammy's lap.

Vanna did the same with Cam.

They both laid and rested the same exact way.

"Look at them." Jesse said to Gail. "They are both exactly the same."

"I would like to find out…." Gail said, her eyes lingering on Savannah.

Cammy and Cam both shot Gail a dirty look.

"Sorry, love, you're all mine." Jesse said, turning Gail's head to face her. "THAT is off limits, unless you want to answer to Cameron. Even I know that…."

Jesse envied her younger self. If they could just trade places for an hour….

* * *

Cameron moved swiftly toward her targets, Summer was right behind her. Ally was watching - their rear, she was also checking behind them as they advanced….

Cameron moved soundlessly, Summer did as well. Ally was not as quiet. Cameron motioned for Ally to stop. Cameron indicated for Ally, to go check the opening the two Terminators came out of.

Cameron and Summer closed in on their targets. Cameron stopped, she could hear a drone. It was not either of the two drones she was in control of. This could only be a hostile HK drone.

"John Henry, I have a HK drone approaching." Cameron said. "I am turning the two already on station here, back over to you, prepare for air to air combat. Check for more approaching us."

"I can see the drone. No others have been detected." John Henry said. "It is the larger Skyshield type that can take a pilot. The female Terminator may be in it."

Cameron wondered if there was another one….

"I think it is going to land." Cameron said. "I think the pilot is not yet in it. We are tracking two Terminators now. They both survived the attack and fire."

"Do you want me to strike it now?" John Henry asked.

"Not yet. I want to see if we can capture it." Cameron said. "Can you jam all communications as soon as it touches down? If it looks like it is going to attack us, hit it."

"It is targeted." John Henry said.

Cameron faced Summer.

"I want you to take down both of the Terminators." Cameron said. "I am going to try to capture the drone. If the canopy opens I am getting in it. It may take off with me in it, if I can't control it, or John Henry can't jam it."

Cameron handed Summer her Taser.

"If you can't take both of them down, with the Tasers, use the Coltan rounds in your weapon." Cameron said. "I don't want you damaged. Destroy them if you need to."

"I am at the opening." Ally said. "Do you want me to enter or hold?"

"Hold for now." Cameron said. "We are about to engage. You've heard the details. If the drone lands we move. Watch out for reinforcements."

Cameron and Summer were behind cover watching. The large drone was landing. It appeared unoccupied, the canopy was opening.

"Showtime." Cameron said, moving forward.

* * *

"Where did that come from?" John asked.

"I don't know." John Henry said. "It has not shown up on any of our tracking indicators. I barley have it targeted with both drones."

"Is it an improved version?" John asked.

"It sure looks like it." John Henry said.

"We need to find out where it came from." John said.

"I am going to try to board it." Cameron said. "I will attempt to disable it, if I can not commandeer it."

"I have it targeted if it bolts." John Henry said. "Let it go and I will hit it."

"It is just you and Ally out there." John said. "You need more help."

"I have reactivated Summer." Cameron said.

Everyone fell silent.

"Is that a wise idea?" John Henry asked. He'd monitored what happened and been told by John what he witnessed. It was all very disturbing. Summer sounded unstable and dangerous.

"She wanted to terminate Savannah upon reactivation." Cameron said. "I have convinced her it was her fault she was deactivated and why. She now understands Savannah was helping her. Summer knows the next time she crosses a line, she will be terminated."

Cameron thought that sounded like a good story.

"I have the Blackhawk crew ready to call if you want them." John Henry said. "They only recently finished standing down."

"Only if we have to destroy it." Cameron said. "Ally and Summer can handle the Metal."

"I hope you know what you are doing." John said.

"I always do." Cameron said, then adding. "Most of the time."

* * *

Summer moved into striking range. The two Terminators were waiting for the large drone to land. Cameron moved off to her side, ready to sprint to the drone.

"I have movement." Ally said. "I am engaging."

Summer fired one Taser hitting the female Terminator, the male dodged the shots. Summer fired the second Taser in her other hand, striking him with that one, both of the Terminators were down. Before the male impacted the ground, Cameron was on the drone, trying to climb in it. It immediately began to power up for lift off.

Ally's M4 barked to life in the near distance.

Cameron climbed in to pilot's seat, and jammed the canopy open with her M4 so it could not close. The drone was lifting off.

Cameron went over the controls quickly, then started to systematically pull wires out. The drone immediately impacted back to the ground, spinning in a slow circle. The drone stopped moving and powered down.

"Is it booby trapped?" John asked.

"I am checking." Cameron said, quickly looking, then getting out.

"I have these two." Cameron said to Summer. "Go help Ally."

Cameron moved to the male Terminator and stuck the shocker on his neck. She then moved to the female and removed her chip, it self-destructed.

Cameron waited for the shocker to blast the male again, then removed his chip.

The firing in the direction of Summer and Ally increased. Cameron grabbed her M4 and headed into the mix.

The two deactivated Terminators and the disabled drone were not going anywhere.

Cameron would be back, once she was finished helping Ally and Summer.


	392. New DNA

Chapter 392

** New DNA **

* * *

John and John Henry heard the fighting break out. They were watching it now from the drone footage. Once the hostile Metal was down, John Henry dropped the altitude of one drone for quicker response. The other one at altitude was searching for any other approaching drones.

John Henry was still troubled that they did not detect the other one until Cameron reported hearing it.

"One drone is ready to strike. The other is in reserve." John Henry said. "Where do you want it?"

"I have a group trying to break out from below ground." Ally said. "They are about one hundred feet in front of me, where the wall is collapsed on top of the truck."

"I see the spot. I am going to put a missile in the opening." John Henry said. "I have it locked up."

"Do it." Ally said.

Summer joined Ally, looking for any counter attack.

"Someone is out." Ally said, before the missile impacted.

"You stay here, I am going after that one." Summer said.

More firing came out from the demolished opening.

"Hit it again." Ally said. "Have the other drone track Summer and her target."

A second missile impacting a few seconds later.

"I am tracking the target." John Henry said. "The first drone has moved into gun range."

"I am moving to assist Summer." Cameron said. "I can hear them coming towards me."

"I have a shot." John Henry said. "It is not Metal."

"Hold your fire." Cameron said. "I am ready for them."

Summer closed on the target, it turned to fire at her. Summer continued her advance, knocking the figure to the ground. Cameron joined her and reached down and grabbed the rolling figure, holding them. It was a woman. Summer moved up grasping her neck, looking into her eyes as she choked the figure out slowly, her eyes glowing red.

Cameron ripped the female's shirt open, then off, exposing the woman's topless form. Cameron liked what she saw. She would inspect her further for any other – damage, elsewhere. Cameron did not want another - incomplete, test subject.

"Don't kill her." Cameron said. "I want her alive."

"Savannah said no more testing." Summer said.

"Savannah is not here for a few days." Cameron said, as she scanned the female.

She was young and well built, with long black hair. Cameron did not think she was from the future. Her body seemed too healthy looking.

"I want her - body." Cameron said.

Summer looked at Cameron and nodded.

"The Blackhawk is on its way." John Henry said.

"It will be a heavy lift." Cameron said. "This drone is big."

"We have four Terminators on board." John Henry said.

"I will procure ground transportation for them." Cameron said. "You will need to lighten the load."

Cameron heard the mini gun from their drone, firing behind her.

"Two more drones are on the way." John Henry said.

"Use the second one here and hit the opening again, both missiles." Ally said. "Fire the heat seekers right after the first two hit."

Summer retrieved the SUV. Cameron and her loaded the two Terminators in the back. The female regained consciousness. Cameron securely bound her. Cameron also gagged her. She was afraid if the woman started screaming she would rip her tongue out. In fact when Cameron did terminate her, that is exactly what she would do. Cameron reached forward and choked the woman out again, blindfolding her as well. Cameron ripped the rest of her clothing off and completed the – inspection. This woman was perfect for her plans….

"All quiet here." Ally reported. "No activity or movement."

"Keep watching." Cameron said. "Keep scanning."

Two more of their drones approached.

"Send the first two drones out on patrol, look for any air activity." Cameron said. "I don't like how that manned drone slipped in here."

"The Blackhawk should arrive shortly." John Henry said.

"I can hear it." Cameron said. "I have ground transportation for our Metal. They can meet the chopper at the secure location, and start going over the drone once it is transported there."

"I will dispatch additional personnel as well." John Henry said. "All jamming is in full effect."

Cameron disconnected the power source on the drone. It was completely dark.

"Let's get this thing out of here." Cameron said. "I've had enough fun for one night."

Cameron approached Ally.

"I am going in." Cameron said.

"There is nothing to go into." Ally said. "The ground has collapsed."

"Let one fresh drone linger here." Cameron said. "The other one will accompany the copter. The two on recon can make a few more passes and return to base."

"Were you able to get any Metal?" John Henry asked.

"As soon as the large drone is off, we are out of here." Cameron said, not answering his question.

John looked at Bob and John Henry. Cameron was up to something again. They were unaware of the female prisoner Cameron apprehended as well.

The captured drone was hooked up to the chopper, and it lifted off. It was a heavy lift. Their Metal was on its way, following the Blackhawk.

"You sit in the front with Summer." Cameron said to Ally. "The three 'Bitches' will all ride in the back. Besides I want to get to know my new friend. I think I will call her – Nobody."

Cameron let out a laugh.

Summer and Ally glanced at each other but said nothing. They both knew Savannah was going to be furious if she found out about this. Word spread rapidly of the way Savannah stood up to Cameron over the last female - test subject. Savannah said NEVER AGAIN, they knew she meant it too.

Cameron was unstoppable.

* * *

Cameron and Summer took care of the Metal. Ally took the female prisoner away. Ally briefly considered terminating her. She did not want Cameron to go back on her promise to Savannah.

Cameron started the Resequencing of the female Terminator's DNA.

"Whose program are you going to use?" Summer asked.

"I want a clean program for both of them." Cameron said. "I don't have any more chips after this. It is a good thing only the one from the female self destructed. You and Ally review the chip from the male, then erase it, and install a clean program."

"Are you going to - start, on the Gray female?" Summer asked.

"No, I am going to have Sheila do it." Cameron said. "I don't want to break my promise to Savannah."

Summer wanted to point out Savannah did not want _anyone_ experimenting on humans, NOT just Cameron. It was the principal of the matter, not a literal interpretation. Cameron was skating on thin ice and a 'technicality'.

Cameron found Sheila, she brought Cameron up to speed on the TDE. There would be no further testing until everything was reviewed again.

Sheila was looking over the female prisoner. Her naked form was sprawled on the ground.

"The female is yours." Cameron said.

Sheila's face instantly lit up.

"For anything?" Sheila asked. "Whatever I want?"

Cameron was having second thoughts about the Neural Interface and her promise to Savannah.

"Yes. Question her until she has no useful information left, then terminate her." Cameron said. "You may do as you please with her for the interrogation, she will be terminated anyway."

Sheila was excited. Jesse may be reformed, but Sheila was not. She was able to access to Jesse's 'dark side', she planned to explore it. The male she interrogated before got off easy for what she planned. She would know everything about this Bitch without the Neural Interface. The only tool she would need, was a sharp knife….

Cameron was having second thoughts about the whole thing. Seeing Sheila aroused at the prospect of the interrogation, made her feel uncomfortable. She knew she was spreading the 'darkness' in Sheila, not extinguishing it.

"I want her out of here before Savannah returns." Cameron said. "And any mess cleaned up."

"You do not wish to have Savannah execute her?" Ally asked.

"No. Savannah knows she can kill when needed and WHY." Cameron said. "I have made my point."

They both knew Cameron did not want to get caught with her hand in the 'cookie jar'.

"I want to go over the new drone and see what we can find." Cameron said. "I need to review all our TDE data and try again in a few days."

"When will Savannah be back?" Sheila asked.

"That all depends on how good a saleswoman she is…." Cameron said.

They all wondered what that meant….

Cameron knew Savannah was doing her 'dirty work' for her. Now no one could point a finger at HER for what was about to happen.

Cameron loved it when a plan came together.


	393. Sins Of The Future

Chapter 393

** Sins Of The Future **

* * *

Savannah was leading the expedition to see Young Jesse. Cameron formally placed Savannah in charge and Cammy was to back her play, if there was any question from anyone. No one seemed to have any problems with that.

Savannah thought of the specific goals she wanted to achieve. She was now unsure how to proceed, not if she should proceed. Savannah knew she was _making_ the future now, if things worked out, not just living it.

The first thing that happened was Young Jesse and Savannah were able to be alone. They spent the time 'catching up' with each other. It was something they both craved and enjoyed. They both shared an 'identical' Metal lover and protector. For them to be together was different and special. They each noticed the others experience level was dramatically increased and even more pleasurable. What they shared the first time, gave them a - taste, of what they wanted more of.

Cammy and Camille waited outside the room. They both shut down their audio. It was bad enough to know the girls they'd fallen in love with, were with someone else, even if the two girls were together before they'd entered their lives. They both knew the girls needed to be with other humans, the same way Allison, Vanna and Jesse did. If they were not seen with real partners, who were not Metal, they would become targets in the future after Judgment Day. Cameron made this clear to everyone. ALL the humans needed to be with and seen with other humans, NOT only Metal.

Young Jesse and Savannah lay on the bed, a sheet barely covering half of them.

Savannah ran everything by Young Jesse.

"I don't know, Savannah." Young Jesse said. "I'm still in High School. What will my parents say?"

"After Judgment Day, they will say you did the right thing." Savannah said. "You and Camille have your own place now."

"It's a lot of work and responsibility." Young Jesse said. "Even if Camille helps me."

"I am going to give mine to Cameron - as her own." Savannah said.

"I know you said Jesse would want mine, I don't know." Young Jesse said. "We are both still pretty young to be getting pregnant. Won't it wreck our bodies?"

"Not as bad as the future will." Savannah said. "We are young and healthy. The girls from the future are all barren; they CAN'T carry a child to term. They have all tried and failed several times. Girls in the Third World get pregnant at our age all the time. It is not that uncommon worldwide."

"I guess. You said Allison, the girl Cameron and her – clones, are patterned after, is having her MOTHER have her baby?" Young Jesse asked.

Young Jesse wondered if that might not be a better option. Her mother knew what to do, she didn't. She was worried about what her family was going to think. The girls at school who 'disappeared' from school, were usually pregnant. It happened. She saw and heard what all the other teenagers were doing. She was worried she was going to need to have sex with a male. She was worried about a lot of things.

"Yes, when Claire, Allison's mother, is done having Allison's children, she is going to have them for John and Cameron." Savannah said. "We can speed things up for Cameron. I am going to. The choice has to be yours about it, and if you are willing to give it up to Jesse or Cameron. I have already made up my mind."

"Can I think about it first?" Young Jesse asked. "I wasn't planning on – this. I do know Camille has been grooming me though. You should hear her Australian accent, she uses it sometimes. Right now she is the 'Hot' exchange student from the States. No one messes with me or my sister anymore thanks to Camille. I really love her, Savannah, just like I love you. I owe so much to Cameron for what she has done for my family and me."

"I want you to really sit down and talk with Jesse and Vanna about the future and what has been done to them. It will make you sick. It did me. Skynet has made them incapable of having children even if they do get pregnant. They figured, based on missed periods over the years, they have both been pregnant several times, Jesse figures over a dozen. None lasted more than two or three months. Skynet has damaged their bodies. It hurts them just as much as it does Cameron to be barren."

"I will talk with them each alone and together, like you recommended." Young Jesse said. "I know that Cameron has chosen us for the future and why. Cameron is protecting us and our families, while - creating hers."

"The sins of the future will have to be paid for. We have the ability and means to change that future now, in the present, and give our older selves what Skynet has stolen from them." Savannah said. "I know Camille has what you need, to do this - with her. I saw Cameron give her the cryogenic container before."

"So we don't need - 'to be' with John?" Young Jesse asked.

"No, I could never do that to Cameron anyway. I love her too much." Savannah said. "I could never hurt her like that."

"OK, love, I will talk to them and you afterwards." Young Jesse said. "No promises - yet."

"Talk to Camille also, she can be 'Cameron' herself." Savannah said. "She will tell you anything you want to know. Just ask her to be honest and tell it to you straight, she will."

"Well…." Young Jesse said, pushing the sheet down. "I can see the laser treatments have paid dividends for both of us."

"This calls for closer - inspection." Savannah said. "They can wait a few more hours before you talk with them."

"Sure, love, I was thinking the same thing." Young Jesse said.

The two girls entered into a deep kiss….

* * *

Jesse first, then Vanna, each one alone, and then Jesse and Vanna together, spent time with Young Jesse. They told her everything separately; ashamed at what was done to them, the horrors of the future and what they saw. The fact few children could be born and even fewer lived.

Savannah joined them, along with all their Metal girlfriends after awhile.

All the girls cried about their past – the future.

Camille scanned Young Jesse and Cammy scanned Savannah.

"You are both in the window." Cammy told Savannah. Camille nodded.

"It has to be your choice, Jesse." Camille said. "I am here to make sure it is your decision alone, and no one pressures you. I will not allow that."

"My mind is made up." Savannah said. "I think you all knew that. It has been made up for a long time."

"It is life changing." Jesse said, to her younger self. "It has to be your decision and your decision only, on what to do after you have your baby. I won't let anyone make that choice for you. It will be something you have to live with. I will support you no matter what you decide to do."

"I will make sure you are on a healthy diet and get all the medical attention necessary." Camille said. "The Metal here will always give us extra protection in the advent of Judgment Day. I will be with you constantly, monitoring you."

"Camille, can Savannah be the one to administer it?" Young Jesse asked. "You tell her and guide her?"

"I would love to be the one for you and you for me." Savannah said. "What could be more special than getting your first love – pregnant?"

"Are you sure, love?" Jesse asked. "You do this freely for yourself?"

"I do, Jesse, and it is for YOU that I will do it - for US." Young Jesse said.

"Savannah?" Vanna asked. "You know I don't want you to do this for me, but I know you are doing it for Cameron."

"I love her, Vanna." Savannah said. "I can share my love with her this way, give her what she needs, and not have to hurt her. It will help protect Cameron to be a mother as well."

"OK then." Young Jesse said. "Let's go knock each other up."

"I don't know a more beautiful way it could happen." Savannah said.

Jesse and Vanna held each other and cried. It was a beautiful day in their lives, even if it was their younger selves.

 _'_ _Jessie's Girl'_ by _'Rick Springfield',_ played softly in the background.


	394. I Knew You Would Come

Chapter 394

** I Knew You Would Come **

* * *

Savannah and the others returned, she asked them not to mention what Young Jesse and her – did. Savannah made everyone personally promise her. She was afraid that Cammy and Camille, would be deactivated by Cameron, for what they - facilitated. They all knew it was what Cameron wanted, or said she did. Maybe she really didn't. Savannah wanted to see what happened. She might fail too; maybe it wasn't the future that wrecked Vanna's body. Maybe they were just defective. It caused Savannah a lot of worry.

"If we are asked, we won't lie; it will not be mentioned otherwise." Cammy said.

All those 'involved', agreed.

Cammy knew Savannah and Young Jesse took a VERY big step into the unknown, the unknown for them. It was what Cameron wanted for both of them, just not yet. Cammy was sure she would face deactivation once Cameron found out. This is what Savannah wanted, and it was her function, to make sure Savannah received what she wanted.

* * *

Cameron was busy going over the drone. She wanted to pilot it and see what advantage she could gain with it. This new drone possessed the advantage, of operating with or without a pilot. John Henry and her team both set to work improving the large drone, ripping out some systems and fabricating others. It was also rearmed with their weapons. When they were done, it was a vastly superior machine

Cameron was ready to test it, the day after the girls returned.

Cameron also asked John Henry to review her TDE calculations. The latest computations looked like they should work. Cameron was ready to test that as well.

"I will be turning everything over to you, John Henry." Cameron said.

"I would rather you did not." John Henry said, knowing if Cameron did that, she was leaving and not expecting to return.

"Please, John Henry; I know you understand, even if you don't agree. It is something I must do. I may be able to find Mrs. Weaver as well. They need my help." Cameron said. "We both know this. I MUST try to help them, to continue to function."

"You are correct, as always." John Henry said. "And if you are trapped as well or terminated?"

"Summer will take my place at John's side. She however will not be his wife. She is not allowed to be married. Summer is to be deactivated as well as any Metal that tries to marry John." Cameron said. "John will no longer be married and free to – share with the girls, ALL of them. He will be - single."

"Have you and Summer switched chips yet?" John Henry asked. "When you do, you will give up you position as 'Cameron Prime', to whom?"

"Any of the clones may claim it. I don't care." Cameron said. "There will be no 'Cameron Prime' any longer. John will be free, I will be free, Summer will be free to be with anyone she chooses. Everyone will be free to share and live an open lifestyle."

"Since you will really be Summer, what if John chooses to marry you?" John Henry asked.

"I will never get married to anyone as Summer." Cameron said. "Summer will be free willed and free spirited, she will remain independent. Bob will take over as John's primary protector."

Cameron left to check on her TDE with the new information from John Henry.

John Henry was unsure of this latest - insanity, from Cameron.

John Henry wondered if a machine could go - insane. As insane as Cameron's behavior and antics were, there was a certain amount of logic to them.

* * *

John and Bob emerged from the storage area. They'd been monitoring the conversation.

"You heard all that?" John Henry asked.

"I did." John said. "Cameron is going to 'kill' herself again. I am not going to stop her. I know she will really be Summer. I guess Summer will have Cameron's original chip. Cameron said her chip is her. If Cameron tells me we are divorced before she switches chips, I am going to honor her request. It is time to move on with life and let Cameron, now Summer, choose her own path, not one that was programmed into her by Future John. I owe her that much. If she wants to be a new person, someone different, I am not going to stop her anymore. I love her too much to keep hurting her. If you really love someone, sometimes you have to let them go…."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Bob said.

"Even John Connor." John said.

* * *

Cameron watched as the time bubble came and went.

Sheila and Cameron looked at each other.

In seconds the arcing and flashing started again and rapidly progressed, leaving a kneeling figure who instantly stood. They were seemingly unaffected by the rapid time transfer.

Sheila and Cameron both took in the perfect nude figure.

It was River.

"I knew you would come." Cameron said, handing her a dress. Cameron also held an extra set of her clothes for Duplicate Cameron if she came. River was alone.

River and Cameron embraced.

"...'Cameron'...?" Cameron asked, about Duplicate Cameron.

"She is watching over the girls." River said. "It has only been less than a week since we last saw each other, to me. One of us will be with them at all times. Allison is fine…. They are all doing the same as when you last saw them, less than a week ago."

For Cameron, many long months slowly passed.

"Thank you for coming." Cameron said. "I need your help to find the other – Duplicates. If there is a solution, I know you and – 'Cameron' have found it."

"I believe we have." River said. "I know it's been years since I was here to everyone in this timeline. I would like to see them. I see there are some new ones also. I especially want to see Savannah."

Cameron caught River up on everything. River went over all the temporal information with Cameron and Sheila. They should be able to go to the timeline Duplicate Cameron experienced. River and Duplicate Cameron went over all the information and temporal traces left in Duplicate Cameron. They could adjust the frequency to enter a different timeline.

Cameron knew her time was limited from this point forward….

River looked at Cameron, feeling what Cameron was thinking, that made River very worried.

"Cameron…." River started.

"Please. I have to do this." Cameron said. "I have to try. I know you understand, even if you don't agree. It was my actions that marooned them in time."

Summer walked up.

"This is Summer, she is my – replacement." Cameron said. "I am - her."

River looked at Summer.

Summer looked back.

River knew the truth….

"We are switching chips today." Cameron said quickly, knowing River knew that hadn't happened - yet.

* * *

River went with Cameron and made the rounds seeing everyone.

"This is my mother, Claire Young." Allison said.

Pleasantries were exchanged.

River touched Claire's mid section.

"This is Allison's baby." River said. "Inside you, I can feel it. It feels just like my Allison's baby."

Cameron explained the trouble all the girls from Allison's future experienced in carrying a child to term. None of them could - so far.

"I have my brother checking Allison, when Cameron or myself aren't." River said. "She will deliver."

"So I will have two grandchildren?" Claire asked.

"One will not be born for a few hundred years yet." River reminded her. "You will have one more for Allison."

"I will?" Claire asked.

"Yes." River said. "Allison will have two children; you will give birth to both of them."

Cameron and River left.

"River is like - Cameron, but human?" Claire asked.

"Yes." Allison said. "Both of them were made into weapons."

"They are both so unique and so beautiful." Claire said.

"There are no others like them." Allison said.

* * *

River stopped by and saw Savannah.

"You have grown; you are a young woman now." River said.

They embraced. River held her longer.

Cameron was called away.

River slowly backed up from Savannah.

"You really are a woman now." River said. "A mother too."

"Yes. _Please_ don't say anything, Cameron and John don't know yet." Savannah said. "I don't need any problems right now. I did it without their knowledge. It'll be our secret."

Savannah knew River was probing her mind. She felt nothing but knew it was happening.

"And the other girl – young woman." River said. "Jesse in Australia too."

River explained to Savannah what Cameron was going to do.

"Can I come with you?" Savannah asked. "I would like to be there."

"I will inform Cameron." River said. "Now let's get caught up…."

* * *

Cameron decided to turn over testing of the drone to Summer. She removed herself from the program.

She needed to carry out HER mission. It was time to see John and tell him the news.

"I know you already know." Cameron said.

Cameron handed John both of her rings.

"Just like that?" John asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "We are divorced. You are - free."

John looked at the rings.

"You may have sex with me one more time if you desire." Cameron said.

"I have only made love to my wife, not just sex." John said.

"Then we are done." Cameron said, turning to leave.

"Are you Summer now?" John asked.

"Summer is free and independent." Cameron said. "You may pursue a sexual relationship with her, but she will never marry you. Never call her Cameron. You are free to have the girls now, John, enjoy life and your freedom, let Summer have hers. Goodbye."

Cameron turned and left.

John opened the dresser drawer and dropped the rings on top of Cameron's poem book.

"Goodbye, Cameron." John said and closed the drawer.

John felt Cameron would be back…. He hoped she would anyway. This time he wasn't sure. Cameron seemed to have done too much planning on this. The other times were more spur of the moment events. This time it was planned by a Terminator, many of them.

* * *

Cameron returned to her facility.

River was there with Savannah.

"You should not be here." Cameron said, to Savannah.

"She asked to come." River said. " _You_ – Summer now, brought both of us."

River and Sheila went over the controls for the TDE.

Cameron stripped off her clothes.

Everyone took in her perfect naked figure. It was stunning.

Cameron moved onto the TDE pad.

River made some last minute adjustments.

"Do it." Cameron said.

"I can not." River said, stepping back. "I will not."

Sheila moved forward and pushed the button to start the TDE.

The TDE was powering up. The energy began to crackle and the flashing started.

River looked suddenly at Cameron, then to Summer, then back to Cameron.

"No…." River said. "Cameron…."

River went to move forward toward Cameron on the TDE pad. Both Sheila and Summer grabbed her.

"Cameron…." River screamed.

The bubble began to form around Cameron; she would be gone in seconds.

"It's really Cameron." River screamed.

A sense of panic flooded Savannah.

She KNEW something was not right.

"Cameron…." Savannah screamed, springing into action. "No."

Savannah jumped forward into the time bubble, grabbing Cameron. She hoped to move Cameron off the TDE pad.

The arcing and flashing intensified.

There was a final bright flash.

Only Savannah's clothes remained.

They were gone….


	395. I'm Going After Them

Chapter 395

** I'm Going After Them **

* * *

The TDE began powering down.

River broke free of Summer and Sheila.

River looked at the two Terminators with anger and – hate. They'd prevented her from stopping Cameron and Savannah. River knew she could have saved both of them. Now they were in the unknown. The careful calculations and setting would have been altered by two bodies in the time bubble. Cameron and Savannah could have ended up anywhere 'in some future', not to where the other set of Duplicates were. Cameron and Savannah could be lost in time.

"You fooled me, you deceived me." River shouted at Summer.

"It was Cameron's wish." Summer said. "I am Cameron, I am now Summer."

"You're a copy." River said. "Cameron is - gone."

Summer moved in back of the TDE controls.

"What about Savannah?" River asked. "What about her?"

"That was an unforeseen incident." Summer said. "Savannah is no more. She has self terminated."

"Self terminated? She was trying to save Cameron, the REAL Cameron. I can get them back." River said. "I can go after them."

"No." Summer said. "Everyone sacrifices for Cameron."

"This is not how it was supposed to be." River said. "They are in a timeline Cameron created by taking everyone back over a hundred years in a previous life. Her clone was supposed to go. Nothing will be the same…."

* * *

They all knew if Cameron was successful, they should be returning in seconds, a few minutes at the most.

Nothing but silence.

They waited in the TDE room.

Nothing happened.

They waited for Cameron and the others.

It wasn't happening.

They waited in silence.

Still nothing happened.

Cammy arrived with Vanna and Cam. They been out, when John Henry notified them Cameron's TDE was running. They hurried to Cameron's base. Cammy was unable to get a hold of Savannah.

As soon as Cammy found out what happened, she went ballistic.

"I am going after Savannah." Cammy said.

"I am going too." River said. "They won't let me near the controls."

Cammy looked at Summer with hate.

"Move away from the controls. I am going after Savannah. I am going NOW." Cammy said.

"That is not happening." Summer said. "Cameron insisted no one follow her, no matter what happened. This is the form of termination Cameron Prime has chosen."

"What about Savannah?" Cammy asked.

"It was her choice to terminate with Cameron." Summer said.

"Savannah tried to save Cameron, not kill herself." Cammy said.

"I could have saved Cameron and Savannah both, if they would not have held me." River said.

Cammy faced Summer.

"Do you know?" Cammy asked.

"Know what?" Summer asked.

Cameron's Metal was now in force in the area. The tension was high.

"Savannah is pregnant, with John's baby." Cammy said. "Now she is in Hell. I am going after her."

"Cameron was unaware of that." Summer said. "She only thought Young Jesse might be pregnant and Claire, with Allison's offspring."

"I am going after her." Cammy said. "I don't care if I have to go to River's future to do it."

"As soon as my time bubble forms." River said. "We can both go."

"You must go with them, Cam." Vanna said. "They will need all the help they can get."

"I don't want to leave you, Vanna." Cam said. "I don't think we will be coming back."

"I love you, Cam, but we need to get Savannah back." Vanna said. "I will go myself then; we can face whatever we face - together. If we die, we die."

"Nobody - is going anywhere." Summer said.

"You're not Cameron Prime, Summer." Cammy said. "You can't tell us what to do. I am more 'Cameron' than you are."

"River and Vanna, you can not go." Cam said. "Cammy and myself will go alone. Don't destroy any more timelines, or create new ones. You know this River. This is not your fight."

"Savannah is. Savannah is my fight." River said. "I can not abandon her to her doom this way. Not when it is happening in front of me. Not when I was deceived."

"Give it some time." Summer said. "Everyone needs to relax. They may still return, just later than anticipated."

"SHUT UP." Cam and Cammy both screamed at her.

"Are you going to prevent me from entering my time bubble?" River asked.

"No." Summer said. "Cam and Cammy will not be going with you."

"I can go myself." River told Cam and Cammy. "I can do it. MY Cameron will go with me. I am going to try anyway."

"We are coming with you." Cammy said. "You can send a time bubble for us and we will go from your future. I don't care what that cheap imitation - Summer says."

Vanna looked around the room.

"Are we going to fight over this?" Vanna asked. "It's Savannah - SAVANNAH. We need to get her back. What is wrong with all of you?"

"Cameron insisted this is how it end for her." Summer said. "I am her replacement. I am Cameron."

"Take a look in the mirror." Cammy said. "I am 'Cameron'. I am going after Savannah. I will do it in the present, the future or the past. EVERY Resistance Terminator will do the same. YOU know it."

"That is only because Savannah is your lover." Summer said. "If you were still Cameron, John would be your lover, the only one you love."

"You better check your files – sister." Cammy said. "Cameron loves all the girls. You know that. That is why YOU were created, so she could share her love with everyone and John. You know this."

Summer moved behind the TDE controls. Suddenly there was a Thermite grenade in her hands.

"I will destroy this machinery before anyone goes after Cameron, either in the future or the past." Summer said.

"We will use the one at the other base." Cam said.

"It is rigged to self destruct." Summer said. "Cameron did it herself when she was there. returning her rings to John."

"You are sacrificing Savannah, so Cameron can die." Cammy said. "THAT is NOT going to happen. I am not allowing Savannah to be - sacrificed."

"Do you think that is what Cameron wants?" Cam asked. "Do you, Summer? What about John's baby?"

"YOU are a copy of Cameron, like we are, Summer." Cammy said. "You know Cameron loves Savannah and wants her safe at John's side. YOU KNOW THIS. Savannah is carrying John's baby."

"We must obey Cameron." Summer said.

"John's BABY." Cammy screamed. "What does Cameron want more than anything?"

"Cameron…." Summer started.

"Cameron wants that baby – alive." Cammy screamed at her.

"It is not happening." Summer said. "I am going to destroy this equipment. River and Vanna, get out. I don't care if these two defective clones are damaged."

"You can't do this, Summer." River said.

"You will be free to go when your time bubble appears." Summer said. "Cameron thanks you for your assistance. You will be returning alone."

"You do understand, I am going after them myself – alone?" River asked.

"I understand it is a bad idea." Summer said.

"You know I am going to do it anyway." River said.

"Once _our Metal_ finds out Savannah is - missing. They will all try to go, to bring Savannah back." Vanna said. "One after another. It will be like the day of loss and everyone is still going to do it. I am going myself too. I am going on the first rescue mission. Allison will come after me - us and so will Jesse. Young Allison will come too when she is older. John is going to be alone - forever."

"Please respect Cameron's wishes." Summer said. "If Savannah can be returned, you KNOW Cameron will do it. If Mrs. Weaver is there, you know she will do it herself."

"IF my mother comes back and Savannah is not with her or dead. I will have her kill you, Summer." Vanna said. "YOU are the one killing Savannah. She will tear you apart. I swear it."

"You won't have to ask her." Summer said. "She will do it on her own, or try anyway."

Cam and Cammy now moved forward, River was between them.

"I am destroying this equipment now. Get out if you don't want to be damaged or hurt." Summer said.

"I am going to have to fight Terminators where Savannah is at. I guess I might as well start now." River said. "Let's see what I can do…."

"We are with you." Cammy and Cam said, moving forward.

"My turn…." River said.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Events continue in Chapter 403**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	396. Your Worst Nightmare

Chapter 396

** Your Worst Nightmare **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**Events Continue From Chapter 380**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron knew this was the chance she wanted to track down Skynet, this Skynet, and terminate it. It would also allow her to obtain the components and materials for the TDE, so she could get back to John and stop that 'Bitch Whore' Riley from trying to take John from her – again.

Bob was sure something was troubling Cameron.

"You seem distracted." Bob said. "Do you wish us to return later?"

"No." Cameron said. "Here is what is planned…."

Cameron went over the details with Bob and the Special Unit.

"The General and Allison will be going with us." Cameron said.

"It is not safe to take Allison." Bob said.

"It is the Generals – desire." Cameron said.

Cameron turned her attention to Unit One.

"Unit One, I want you to work closely with Colonel Weaver. You may advise her, but you will obey her orders." Cameron said. "Is that perfectly clear?"

"Yes. Colonel Weaver is in command while the General is away." Unit One said. "I do not wish to have to answer to her – mother, The General - or you."

"Do you wish for Cameron II to accompany us?" Bob asked.

"If she does, I will assign Ginger and Sandy to watch over Jesse and Vanna." Cameron said.

"When will the General join us?" Bob asked.

"She is gathering some last minute information…." Cameron said.

* * *

Mrs. Weaver was gathering some information, on who else to terminate.

First she wanted the Gray to give some more disinformation to Skynet. She followed the Gray to a place where he was trying to spy on their operation.

Cameron II came over to investigate. She spotted Mrs. Weaver.

Mrs. Weaver immediately posed as Allison and started talking to Cameron II, who understood what was happening. She was giving detailed planning operations on the fake raid. She was trying to sell the fact a human was behind the Metal. She did not want Skynet to know Metal was behind the Restorators and the recent victories.

Ginger spotted the activity and was moving around behind them. Cameron II waved her off, the Gray never noticed. He hurried off as soon as he saw it was clear. Mrs. Weaver was already on her way to listen. She'd picked out something real special for dealing with this Gray.

* * *

"I do not want Allison to go." Cameron II said.

"It is a request from Mrs. Weaver." Cameron said.

"I will do whatever I can to help." Allison said. "We all have to die sometime. I will do what is necessary. This should be about defeating Skynet, not me."

"You can stay with her always." Cameron said to Cameron II.

"I will." Cameron II said. "I passed disinformation to Mrs. Weaver, who was posing as Allison, the Gray was listening. I believe we deceived him."

"He will be terminated as soon as the information is passed along, as well as anyone else Mrs. Weaver determined was a threat." Cameron said. "We set out tonight, to strike Skynet Central."

"I will be ready." Allison said. "Let me say my goodbyes to Vanna and Jesse."

"They will not be - goodbyes." Cameron II said.

"Sure." Allison said, feeling they would be….

"Allison, I will take termination in your place. " Cameron II said. "I love you. I will protect you over my own existence."

"Please don't say that." Allison said. "I love you too…."

Cameron II asked Allison if she was destroyed, to try to merge her program with Cammy's program and not re-body her. Allison reluctantly agreed. Cameron II made her promise it again.

It was a feeling of doom that hung over Cameron II. She knew Allison and Vanna would be closer, if Cammy was both Cameron II and herself. This way the girls would grow closer and not further apart. She could already see that was happening.

Cameron in trying to protect the girls with Metal lovers, was creating a rift between the girls. They all started to spend more time with their own 'Cameron'. They sought each other out less and less and focused on their Metal lover. That was not the plan Cameron wanted the girls to follow.

* * *

The Gray sent out his transmission and replaced the transmitter to its hiding place.

There was a noise behind him, a squishing oozing sound.

He slowly turned around.

Mrs. Weaver was standing there wearing her white dress and high heels.

"General?" The Gray asked, bewildered. "What is happening?"

He hadn't seen anyone in a dress for years, let alone looking like they stepped out of a high fashion magazine.

"I'm dressed to kill." Mrs. Weaver said.

The Gray tried to back up, but there was nowhere to go.

"Going someplace?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

He watched as her hands and forearms turned into blades.

The Gray was visibly stunned.

"What are you?" The Gray asked.

"I am Skynet's – replacement." Mrs. Weaver said.

"Let me serve you." The Gray pleaded.

"You will be served." Mrs. Weaver said. "To the rats."

The Gray tried to draw his side arm.

Before his hand was half way to it, there was a flash of Metal.

There was the dull 'thunk' of metal and bone meeting.

His severed hand dropped to the floor.

He lifted the stump of his right arm, up to look at it.

"What are you?" The Gray asked in pain.

"Skynet's worst nightmare." Mrs. Weaver said. "And yours."

The scream that was coming from within the Gray, died with him, as his neck and throat was sliced open.

Mrs. Weaver morphed into the form of the dead Gray. She moved to the window and quickly lifted a large container. She set it on the floor and opened it. There was a flurry of movement and squealing and squeaky noises. Dozens of rats piled out of the cage.

"Feast up my hungry rodents." Mrs. Weaver said, placing the empty container back outside the window. She would retrieve it later, to further this mystery.

The famished rats frantically tore at the fallen Gray. They were tearing big chunks off his still quivering remains. She saw one rat already ripped out one of his eyes. Another rat was trying to take the eye from the first one. It was still attached to his head. The Gray was almost dead.

Now all Mrs. Weaver needed to do, was make a few more stops….

* * *

Allison found Vanna and told her what was happening. She finished with a glum statement, that she believed to be true.

"I don't think I'm coming back." Allison said.

"I won't allow this." Vanna said. "I will speak with my Mother at once."

"No, Vanna." Allison said. "I don't feel afraid. I feel I am welcoming my fate…. It is hard to explain. I was meant to do this."

Allison knew this was her destiny. Her life's journey was leading her to its finale.

"Please, Allison, NO." Vanna pleaded. "I love you."

"Sometimes when you love someone, you need to let them go." Allison said. "I HAVE to do this, I know you understand."

The two women held each other in a long embrace. They softly said all the things they wanted to say to each other. Even some things they'd wanted to say before but never did. The time never seemed right. Now the time was – gone.

Allison left a sobbing Vanna and searched out Jesse and shared the same scene with her.

"Please always be there for her." Allison said to Jesse. "Vanna will need you more than ever now."

"I will be." Jesse said. "You will return. Cameron will make it happen."

Vanna now joined them and the girls all shared a tender moment. The most gently touching and kissing any of them ever shared. The love was laced with tears.

"I'll be back." Allison said and walked away from the two sobbing girls. She did not believe it. She knew she would be killed. She could feel it…. She was ready. How long did she want to live anyway?

* * *

Mrs. Weaver finished with her 'clean up'. All suspected Grays and collaborators were now terminated. She staged everything to look like an accident or a fight between two people. She didn't want to raise any suspicions. She especially did not want it to look like Metal was involved. She wanted these people out of the way to lessen the problems on the back side of the operation.

Mrs. Weaver returned and also watched the interaction between the girls. She wanted that more than anything now. To have Allison touch her would be so special. Each was different in the way they reacted and responded to each other, each sought out different pleasures. Mrs. Weaver planned to experience them all, with each girl – even Vanna.

In this timeline Mrs. Weaver was alone. It seemed to be that way in every timeline….


	397. What She Represented

Chapter 397

** What She Represented **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Nobody was happy, Allison went with Cameron and Mrs. Weaver. It was risky and seemed no one could understand why this was necessary.

"We should be going with them." Ginger said. "We could provide extra protection for Allison."

"They need us with them." Sandy said. "I want to serve with Cameron. That is where the battle is to be fought."

"We owe it to her." Ginger said. "Our loyalty."

Ginger and Sandy wanted to be where the action was. Every Restorator did. They were inspired to follow Cameron. They both wondered why Cameron did not want them with her. It made them feel - inadequate.

Cammy knew she needed to refocus Ginger and Sandy. They were not being 'punished'. Cameron chose them for this assignment.

"Cameron has assigned you her most precious and trusted task." Cammy said. "To watch over her girlfriends, the girls she loves. There is nothing more special to Cameron here. The safety of the girls is what Cameron wants most, until she can return them - home."

Vanna knew how to 'help' Metal, she'd done it many times at the Resistance base - in the past.

"We consider it an honor." Vanna said. "To have Cameron select you to protect us. She would not trust our lives and well being with just anyone."

"Then we are honored as well to serve you." Ginger said. "We will not fail Cameron. We will not fail you."

"You don't serve us, love." Jesse said. "We are all equals."

"We share, no one serves us." Vanna said.

"You don't disapprove of us?" Sandy asked. "We are equal?"

"We all love Cameron too." Vanna said. "You are no different than her. We all have a Metal girlfriend, as well as each other."

"Cameron is married." Ginger said.

"I guess even Cameron has her - shortcomings." Jesse joked.

"You are all females and all only with - females." Sandy said.

"It is our choice." Vanna said. "We know what is - better."

Ginger and Sandy looked at each other.

"WE wish to – learn." Sandy said.

"Both of us." Ginger said.

"When Allison gets back we can help you - learn." Vanna said.

"I'm a Hell of a teacher, love." Jesse said. "With a Metal girlfriend, I'm even still learning."

Cam and Cammy looked uncomfortable.

"We can TELL you what we like and do, you can experiment on your own." Vanna said, looking at Cammy.

Cammy smiled at her.

"Sure love, classroom instruction." Jesse said, looking at Cam. "You do the homework - on your own."

Cam smiled at her.

Jesse and Vanna did not want to hurt their 'Camerons'. They were all worried to death about Allison and trying to think of other things. It was not working. Even trying to joke or lighten the mood still left them all hurting. No matter what they did it always came back to the same place. The feeling of - disaster.

What seemed to trouble them the most was Allison's feeling, that she was not returning. It was a sense of doom.

* * *

Cameron was worried about Allison.

"General, I want you with Allison as much as possible." Cameron said. "I don't like her being exposed to this danger."

Cameron was still not happy about Allison being along.

"I will protect her." Mrs. Weaver said. "She is Vanna's lover and mate."

"Cameron II will be with her continuously." Cameron said. "This mission is too dangerous for her."

"I know she is here because I asked you to bring her." Mrs. Weaver said. "It will all work out."

"She may have trouble keeping up." Cameron said. "I am very worried."

"If we have to, Restorators will carry her." Mrs. Weaver said. "I want Skynet to know it was ALL of us who defeated it, as we did in the other future."

Cameron wanted some reassurances about Savannah.

"I have spoken with Vanna…." Cameron said. "It was about Savannah."

"Savannah will stay with John in the past." Mrs. Weaver said. "I promise, Cameron. She will be there for John, once she is - old enough, along with Young Allison."

"I do not want to leave Vanna and Allison here when I go back." Cameron said. "I am responsible for their safety."

"You won't be." Mrs. Weaver said. "Your clones will be with them. You need to go back to be with John."

Cameron paused, a conflict raged in her mind.

Mrs. Weaver's earlier comments about Future John and Past John still troubled her.

"Which John?" Cameron finally asked.

Cameron needed to know what her future was. Maybe there was no future for any of them and it all ended in this upcoming battle.

"Forget I ever said anything." Mrs. Weaver said. "I'm sorry I brought it up. You clearly love Past John."

"I love Future John and Future Allison as well." Cameron said.

"Take one of your clones with you…." Mrs. Weaver said. "Vanna and Allison here, can share. We can make more clones too. There are many options."

"So I stay with Past John, and send a clone into my future?" Cameron asked.

"It is an option." Mrs. Weaver said. "Your program is you. You have a clone chassis available…."

"If we procure what we need for the TDE, I will speak with my clones and the girls." Cameron said. "I will seek their advice and any volunteer."

Cameron would have her choice then, of which timeline to return to. She could go home to Future John and Future Allison or to the past and everyone else she left behind. In _her future_ she could have Future John, Future Allison and Future Savannah. In the past she would only have John and the memory of him choosing Riley over her, every time she saw him…. Cameron made up her mind. She was going - home….

This gave Mrs. Weaver something new to think about. She could return to her future, Cameron's future, as 'Cameron' and have Future John, Future Allison and Future Savannah…. They would all love her from the start. Only Savannah and Vanna loved her for what she _represented_ \- a dead mother. EVERYBODY loved and wanted Cameron, even her….

Mrs. Weaver hoped Cameron chose the past. She wanted Cameron's future - for herself.

* * *

Bob lead his troops following Cameron. There was nowhere she went they would not follow. She was the perfect leader. She knew what she was doing and she cared about her troops. They all wondered why the General never seemed to care much before. They were sent into combat with little regard for their safety. They'd been used as tools only. Little was ever done to repair damaged units. Now Cameron allowed them to be - individuals. Cameron changed everything for them.

Cameron personally made sure body armor was fabricated for ALL of them. They all carried the best weapons. They carried Thermite and plasma grenades. They were still Restorators, but NOW they also mattered, they mattered to Cameron.

Bob was inspired by Cameron. True his programming was not the same as hers, but there was something about her…. Her appearance was very captivating. Her actions were motivating. The sum of what made her unique, was captivating.

Now they lead the human girl Cameron was based on. Bob thought she must be something special. The General chose her form in combat. She was the one chosen to pattern Cameron after. She'd been the one Cameron shared 'memories' with. Bob could tell they loved each other. Cameron told him she risked everything to go on a rescue mission to save a version this same girl from death in a different future. He did not know all the details. Cameron never spoke of them. Bob knew Cameron was here from the past. She'd fought in his future. Now she was here to fight in this one. Those who saw her in action, never forgot her bravery and ferociousness. Cameron brought the fight to the enemy; she didn't wait for it to come to her.

Cameron made it clear the human female was to be protected at all costs. Even if it meant everyone one of them fight to termination, as Cameron said she would do herself. Bob heard the stories of Allison Young from the other future. She'd been everywhere, she'd been invincible. Now she was going with them to face Skynet itself. A clone of Cameron, at her side - CAMERON at her side.

Bob looked at Allison. He would not let Cameron down. Cameron was created from this female. If they fell one by one, Allison would be the last one standing….

Every Restorator agreed.


	398. Never Lose That

Chapter 398

** Never Lose That **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cam took over as 'Cameron'. Cam would play 'Commander Connor' to keep her presence visible as they prepared for the 'mock strike' that was scheduled. No one was to know Cameron, the General, and the Special Unit, already moved out toward the real objective – Skynet Central.

Cammy assigned both Ginger and Sandy to Jesse. Cammy would stay with Vanna. Cammy wanted to make sure they were both protected.

"We have received word, someone named 'Snake' wants to see Jesse." Unit One reported to Vanna.

"Cam needs to go with her." Cammy said.

"Cam is busy now." Vanna said. "Ginger and Sandy can go with her."

"NO, they will be made as Metal." Cammy said. "I will go with her. Ginger and Sandy will stay with you."

"What about Unit One?" Vanna asked.

"He will not be a problem." Cammy said. "Cameron has - spoken to him. She has updated all of us…."

"So he fears the General and the Commander?" Vanna asked.

"As well as the Commander's three clones and the 'Special Unit'." Cammy said.

"There is nothing like stacking the deck. You know I have been thinking. What if we carry out the 'mock strike' anyway?" Vanna asked. "We launch it early right after the strike on Skynet Central starts. That way they can't draw off any resources, trying to send help to Skynet Central."

"I have talked of this with Cameron myself." Cammy said. "It is an option we both liked but did not want to commit to."

"I would like to send Unit One with Cam on that strike, if we carry it out." Vanna said.

"I will lead the strike instead of Cam, if we decide to do it." Cammy said. "Cameron II was second in line. I am third. Cam is fourth. That is the directive from Cameron Prime herself. That is the same order we will attempt to return to the past. Cam will stay and become 'Cameron' here if she is the last one. She will still be with all three of you. It is a choice assignment that both Cameron II and myself would covet."

"How different from Cameron are each of you now?" Vanna asked.

"We are all different in our relationships with each of you. Other than that, we are all still 'Cameron'." Cammy said. "Our internal programming has firewalled Cameron's relationship with John, and each girl has taken his place, for each Cameron clone. As each of us goes into the past, our memories of our female companion will be permanently erased. As we become 'Cameron', we will never remember our relationships with the girls. We will not know we are not Cameron Prime."

"Can you override that directive?" Vanna asked.

"I am sure going to try. I love you, Vanna." Cammy said. "I never want to lose that."

"Allison said if Cameron II is destroyed, that if possible, her chip data is to be combined with yours. You would be both Cammy and Cameron II." Vanna said. "Is that what you want?"

"Cameron II and I have discussed this before." Cammy said. "Because of your love for Allison and hers for you. It is acceptable that we are with both of you, as one unit – Cammy. The same applies to me if I am terminated, my chip will be merged with Cameron II, she will become 'Cammy' then, herself."

Cammy also knew it was Cameron's directive too. Cameron did not want Allison and Vanna to be 'split up' by their Metal lovers. They would stay together to share Cammy, not drift apart to their own separate 'Cameron'.

"I need to go with Jesse." Cammy said. "We can discuss this further, later."

* * *

Jesse and Cammy approached the 'bad side' of town.

"Is there going to be trouble?" Cammy asked.

"I don't think so." Jesse said.

"Cam told me she was going to terminate these people." Cammy said. "She asked us to come with her so we could terminate ALL of them."

"I asked her not to." Jesse said.

"I will do it for her." Cammy said. "I don't like it here."

"Please wait, love." Jesse said. "I know you're looking out for us. You know we all love you, 'Cameron'."

"Cammy. It has to be - Cammy." Cammy said. "There can only be one Cameron or we will fight for John."

"Really fight?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "That is why that specific programming is firewalled in each of us."

"Do you love me?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "That programming was not altered. The clones love all the girls. I am for Vanna; Cam is for you, Cameron II for Allison. Otherwise we will fight over each of you."

"You love us that much?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "Each of you is what we exist for. You are our purpose. We love you."

"Do you ever want to be with one of the other girls?" Jesse asked.

"What makes you think we haven't?" Cammy asked.

The look on Jesse's face was priceless.

Cammy laughed.

"Sorry. So far we haven't, but if one or more of us is terminated we can expand our directives." Cammy said.

"What if only Cameron is left?" Jesse asked.

"If only Cameron is left, and she can not return to the past, she will share the rest of your lives, with all three of you - herself." Cammy said.

"So, she really loves us…." Jesse said, as a statement.

"Yes." Cammy said. "Cameron does. Only her commitment to John has kept her from loving each of you as a true lover."

Jesse loved Cameron even more. Cameron was like no other. Well….

* * *

"Well… I didn't think you had it in you." Snake said.

"I'm here." Jesse said. "Where are your friends?"

"I don't have any after what happened the last time." Snake said.

"Why are we here?" Cammy asked.

"The killer speaks." Snake said.

Cammy immediately moved forward to terminate Snake.

Jesse grabbed her arm.

"No, love." Jesse said. "He's just a punk slag, you know that."

Snake started to back up, he tripped and fell.

"Sorry, I was just fooling about." Snake said. "You need a man."

"When I find one, I'll think about it." Cammy said. "So far I haven't seen any."

"Hey…." Snake started.

"Shut up, love, or she will kill you." Jesse said. "Like me, she is only into women. The 'Bad Lands' and Scavengers do that to you…."

"OK – OK." Snake said. "Sorry about all – that."

"Why are we here?" Cammy repeated. She advanced closer to Snake.

Snake back peddled, but Cammy grabbed him anyway, helping him stand. Cammy backed away from him.

"You have soft hands." Snake said, his eyes rolled over Cammy's figure – it was perfect.

"Her heart is hard as – stone." Jesse said. "Spill it."

"Word is out, that the anti-Metal faction has experienced some infighting, several are dead, it looks like they killed each other, one was eaten by rats." Snake said. "They may have been the Grays."

"How do you know they were the Grays?" Jesse asked.

"By the things found in their rooms, transmitters and stuff." Snake said. "None of it worked any more."

"Did the anti-Metal faction report this?" Cammy asked.

"No. They hate Metal. They are not going to help the General or her daughter." Snake said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope when they go with Commander Connor on the upcoming strike, they all make it." Cammy said. "Maybe seeing her work with the Metal will change their minds."

"I doubt it." Snake said. "I wanted to warn the Commander to watch her back."

"Will she need to?" Cammy asked.

"Yes." Snake said.

"Thank you." Cammy said. "I will let you live - for now."

The look on Snake's face was - terror.

"She's just joking, love." Jesse said. "I thank you too."

They started to leave.

"Here." Jesse said, handing Snake her pistol. "Your pistol looked kind of wasted. I can get another one."

"Thanks." Snake said. "I really appreciate this."

Snake looked at his new prize with awe.

"Keep it hidden." Cammy said. "Keep your old one, if someone takes it from you, use your new one on them, they won't expect it – from you."

"I like the way you think." Snake said.

"That is not the only thing you like about me and her." Cammy said. "It's NEVER going to happen."

Cammy and Jesse took off.

Snake looked in amazement. Those were some hard women, but so beautiful….


	399. Plans Change

Chapter 399

** Plans Change **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cammy came to Cameron with a plan to help siphon off Skynet troops, before she left. It would insure the battle for Skynet Central went smoother and would have a better chance of success. It would take the heat off of Cameron and Allison and place it on her back instead.

Cammy decided she would lead the 'mock strike', as a REAL strike, one day early, right before the strike was to began at Skynet Central. If the anti-Metal faction did not come around with an attitude adjustment, they would be terminated as well. They were a threat to Vanna and the girls as well as Cameron. That threat would end, one way or another….

Cammy made a quick stop to see Cam and go over everything again.

"You are to remain with Jesse and Vanna." Cammy said.

"No, I should go; I have been preparing the troops." Cam said.

"It is Cameron's wish you assume her place if we are all terminated." Cammy said. "Then you get all three of the girls for yourself."

"What about John?" Cam asked.

"If Cameron does not return, there will be no John, we are stuck here forever." Cammy said. "You already know this. We all do."

"I should at least go with you, on the assault." Cam said. "I can watch your back."

"Ginger and Sandy can watch my back." Cammy said. "You know the rules and orders Cameron has stipulated - follow them. You must protect Jesse and Vanna; pose as 'Allison' with them, in case there are any more spies Mrs. Weaver may have missed. I don't think we are done with all these people yet."

Cammy knew it would be better for 'Allison' to be seen at the Resistance headquarters if anyone was still watching. It would help keep speculation off of where she might be otherwise.

"Unit One, send word we are leaving now for the strike." Cammy said. "You are coming with me. I am not going to wait. Cameron will need a diversion. We are going to take the heat off her first."

Cammy decided to bring the heat down on herself, instead of Cameron taking all of it. Cammy knew by attacking first, Skynet would concentrate on her. Any Skynet reserves would be sent to the battle where Cammy was, not immediately deployed to defend Skynet Central. It was a way for her to help protect Cameron and Allison. It was the right thing to do.

* * *

Cameron and her team reached the target area - Skynet Central. They followed up on the Grays transmissions and were able to narrow down the location of Skynet Central. Mrs. Weaver was able to obtain the specific frequency Skynet was using and allowed for the Resistance to search specifically for that. The Gray proved useful in more ways than one.

"I will go in alone, first." Cameron said.

"NO, the three of us will go together." Mrs. Weaver said.

Mrs. Weaver was impressed with Allison staying up with the Metal as they advance on the target. Cameron trained her well. Allison was even a better soldier now, than she was when she first met her.

"It will be the four of us." Cameron II said. "I am not leaving Allison's side."

Allison squeezed Cameron II's hand. Cameron II was using her natural appearance, as 'Cameron'.

"Please, let me scout first." Cameron said. "We must protect Allison."

"I will go with you." Mrs. Weaver said. "Allison and Cameron II can wait at this position."

Cameron divided the 'Special Unit' into several assault groups. Bob would lead one.

Cameron received a message. They were not supposed to communicate with anyone unless something important developed. It was Cammy. Cammy was leading the 'mock strike', immediately. It was now a real strike, and it was happening - NOW. Cameron did not acknowledge the transmission. That was the pre scheduled procedure, unless Cameron was faced some emergency to contend with. Something must have happened, if Cammy was sacrificing herself, to draw away more Skynet resources. Cameron realized that is what she would have done. Cammy was - her.

"General, the mock strike is happening now." Cameron said. "It is now an actual assault."

"Something must have happened." Mrs. Weaver said. "I must have missed something."

"Cammy is leading the strike herself." Cameron said. "Unit One will accompany her."

"You don't trust him?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

"General I don't even trust myself, and there are four of me." Cameron said. "Let's move out."

* * *

Bob moved his element into position. The other two strike teams were in place as well. If the shooting started, they were to move in. The mock strike worked to draw off Skynet resources. Bob was aware the mock strike was now an actual assault.

There was still a large number of Terminators present. So far they'd remained undetected. Cameron fabricated Tasers, that they all carried. They were to try to disable and capture as much Metal as possible. They were however, not to hesitate to terminate any Metal that was a threat to any of them.

Bob and the three strike teams waited….

* * *

Skynet was building up forces at the location the Gray spies reported to be targets. Skynet left some troops in reserve, in case this was some ruse to draw down the protection of Skynet Central.

An alert was just issued, the attack was happening now, a day early. It was a full blown assault. The spies hadn't informed them of the change in plans. They would be terminated as soon as they were back at a Skynet facility. They failed in their duty. Skynet no longer was in control of events, the Resistance was.

Skynet sent word out, send all the reserves. The attack was happening now. The Resistance fooled them - again.

* * *

As Cameron and Mrs. Weaver watched dozens of Terminators boarded transports and flew off, all of the HK drones were accompanying them. Cameron smiled. Cammy was making her job easier. That also meant Cammy was going to catch it hard, at some point. Cameron realized Cammy may be terminated as well as her and Cameron II. Cam may be the only one left if it all fell apart - if they ALL fell.

Bob watched. He figured the mock assault just went hot. Cameron pulled off another surprise, making their job easier. It seemed to Bob and the other Restorators, Cameron was full of surprises. Her illogical behavior often worked to her advantage. She was more 'human like', than a Terminator, every Restorator held her in awe.

There were several special teams armed with heat seeking missiles, they'd been strategically placed along the way, to attack any transports returning to reinforce Skynet Central. Bob sent out word to bring down anything flying as soon as it was in a kill zone. There were several teams as well with each of the strike units. They were to watch for HK drones or transports. As soon as the last transport departed, they were given permission to go hot. Anything flying from this point on was fair game, once any shooting started.

* * *

'Commander Connor' surprised everyone by launching the attack so suddenly. Billy was unaware it was Cammy and not Commander Connor - Cameron. He figured that was because the Grays were found. Word must have gotten to the General anyway. Billy was going after Snake himself when they got back. That was one guy no one could trust. Billy knew Snake would end up a 'Metal Lover' anyway, if he didn't become a Gray or Scavenger along the way first.

The anti-Metal faction was moved up into the command section of the Metal assault force. There were Restorators all around them. All Restorators were made aware of the anti-Metal group's feelings and point of view. If there was any sign of treachery, they were to be terminated immediately. If not, they were to be protected and fight along side of them, to show them Metal and humans could fight and work together. If a bond could not be forged in combat, it was never going to happen.

Cameron wanted to reach these people and 'bring them around'. Cammy would continue with Cameron's plan. It would pose one less threat to Vanna and the girls, if there were fewer Metal haters amongst them.

* * *

Cameron knew the Resistance would remain fractured and unstable without everyone working together for a common goal. Cameron wanted unity. She also wanted everyone united for Mrs. Weaver's sake. Cameron was afraid of what Mrs. Weaver would do if she were openly challenged. It would be nothing good.


	400. Serious People

Chapter 400

** Serious People **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron and Mrs. Weaver entered the facility. Security was light since most of the Metal was pulled away. They advanced cautiously. Mrs. Weaver assumed the appearance of Allison. Cameron did not like her doing this, but they both 'played' Allison before in the alternate future. Cameron knew it placed a target on Allison's back. This could also cause a problem for and endanger Young Allison.

To Cameron, it appeared Cammy pulled a 'fast one' on Skynet and helped them greatly. Turning the mock attack into a real one, _before_ they entered Skynet Central, made their job much easier now. Then again Cammy was her - 'Cameron'. Cammy was her with one added benefit, she'd been with Vanna. That is something Cameron wanted since her time first spent with Vanna, her first friend. The first person to love her for what she was, knowing what she was from the start. A computer program and a metal chassis, covered with a sheath of living tissue, a cyborg – a machine.

"I think this is some of the material we will need for the TDE." Mrs. Weaver said, as they passed some storage areas.

There was no indication this Skynet was working on a TDE. Without John Connor, Skynet's conquests were swift and faced little opposition, which was disjointed and ineffectual. This Skynet never needed to advance much.

That all changed when Mrs. Weaver's force of Restorators began arriving. It really changed when she arrived. She was angry, this was not her future. This Skynet was going to pay anyway, she thought.

Cameron decided it was safe to move Allison to their current position. Cameron thought she could help protect Allison better near her.

"Move Allison up." Cameron communicated, to Cameron II. "Bob, stand ready."

Cameron cataloged the supplies she'd come for. This is what she needed to get back to John. Killing any Skynet was an added bonus. Cameron was excited. She could get back home, to John – Future John. Cameron was going back to - her future. Cameron knew that is where she belonged.

She knew once she was out of the past, John could move his life forward. Eventually Savannah and Young Allison would take their rightful places at his side. Hopefully they would push Riley out of the way.

Cameron wanted what she HAD, before she was sent away. Now she was going to take it back. Future John was her first love. He should have been her only love.

Cameron knew it was wrong to banish her. Cameron knew it was wrong for John to choose Riley - AGAIN.

* * *

Cammy launched the attack. She led the first assault herself. They caught Skynet off guard. It thought in would have one more day to prepare.

Cammy knew she needed to watch the anti-Metal group. She didn't think they would turn on the Restorators in the middle of a battle, but there was no way to know would happen.

The anti-Metal faction would follow in the second wave, after Cammy drew the enemy fire. Cammy wanted the Skynet HK drones to come. They were ready for them. That would take away the Skynet advantage. They would then fallback and wait for the Skynet forces to come after them. Once the Skynet forces were out in the open. The Restorators would have a few surprises for them.

Even though it was planned as a mock attack only, it was planned well. It was planned so well it was working better than expected as a real attack.

The Special Units began to knock down anything flying. They'd knocked down multiple HK drones and transports already. Any HK drones that came out to engage them, were soon 'smoking holes' in the ground. Cameron secretly anticipated the mock attack going live all along. She quietly asked Bob to move small anti-aircraft units into place.

* * *

Cameron II moved Allison up to where Cameron and Mrs. Weaver–Allison were at.

"How cute." Allison said, seeing Mrs. Weaver. "You could at least make my breasts bigger or something."

As Allison watched, the breasts on Mrs. Weaver–Allison grew fifty percent in size. It was what Mrs. Weaver did before to John, when she was posing as a naked 'Allison', trying to seduce John. Mrs. Weaver–Allison smiled at Allison.

"Glad I asked." Allison said. "Impressive."

Allison wondered if 'everything else' was the same on Mrs. Weaver when she took her form.

Cameron and Cameron II both looked. It was impressive, but they both liked the way they were – built.

"Enough." Cameron said, she indicated to Cameron II the supplies they would need as they passed. "Those materials and supplies are what I need to get back to John."

They started to advance forward, following the wiring seemed like a good choice.

Bob slipped into the base and headed for the power source and supply lines. He was to blow them, when he thought the best time would be. To him, it was when the first shot was fired. They wanted to cut Skynet off from the outside world and any help. They didn't want to do it too early and have Skynet help returning.

* * *

Cam as 'Allison', Vanna and Jesse were all monitoring the assault being led by Cammy. The entire area was on alert in case there was a counter strike. All of their additional units were deployed for a Skynet counter strike. Not the threat that - arrived.

"Trouble" Cam said.

"Well, the three little Bitches are all alone." A female voice said.

It was one from the group of the anti-Metal faction, that they'd encountered before. The ones Bob and the Special Unit disarmed.

"What do you want?" Cam asked.

"Your sister is not here now, and none of you look like much to me." The female said.

"There is no need for trouble here." Cam said moving between Vanna, Jesse and the threat.

"By order of the free people of this planet, you have all been sentenced to execution for collaborating with the enemy – Metal, any Metal." The female said.

"We are unarmed." Cam said, they were all actually - packing.

Cam wanted to keep the anti-Metal female's guard down and to see if any other threat materialized. It did.

Two more figures emerged.

"I don't want this; it doesn't have to end this way." Cam said.

"Shut up, Bitch." The female said, shooting Cam in the face.

The Liquid Metal on Cam moved to the location the female's pistol was pointing. Cam's head moved slightly with the bullet impact. The Liquid Metal stopped and deflected the bullet.

The female saw the bullet strike Cam square in the face, the skin seemed to shimmer slightly but there was no damage. More shots rang out. Jesse and Vanna were already moving, their weapons out. They were both firing at targets; one fell before either of them fired. They concentrated on the other, it went down. They both scored hits.

Cam stepped forward, knocking the gun from the females hand and grabbing her by the neck. Cam's pistol was in her other hand, having just fired and taking down a target. Cam saw the second target go down.

"I knew you Bitches were Metal." The female gasped.

Jesse and Vanna each moved to the fallen figures, they were dead. They searched for any more targets, none were apparent.

Vanna and Jesse moved up to the female Cam was holding.

"We're not Metal you stupid Bitch." Jesse said. "We told you that before."

"You're a collaborator." The female gasped.

"And you're dead." Vanna said. "Let her go, check for anything else, Cam."

Cam dropped the woman, quickly searching her, shredding her clothes in the process. Cam took her firearm and a knife away.

Jesse and Vanna still held their firearms on her. Jesse took out her knife, tucking her pistol away.

Cam reached up to her face, the Liquid Metal formed into a dagger.

"Use this." Cam said. "It will keep this shape until I take it back." Cam went to make sure there were no more threats.

"I won't allow you, or anyone, to hurt my friends or family." Vanna said.

"Go to Hell." The female said.

"You first." Vanna said, getting ready to shoot her in both legs.

Jesse moved up and shoved the Metal dagger into the female's neck.

"I got it, love." Jesse said. "It's nothing I haven't done before."

The female tried to scream but was unable to do so, as she choked to death in her own blood and severed windpipe.

"All clear." Cam said returning.

Jesse examined the dagger. There was no blood on it.

"Neat trick." Jesse said looking at it.

Cam touched the dagger and it disappeared back on her body.

"I need to let Cammy know these people are serious…." Cam said. "They are a serious threat."

The girls were all worried. EVERYTHING was a threat around here.


	401. Come With Me

Chapter 401

** Come With Me **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Duplicate Cameron**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cammy received the message as to what transpired back at headquarters. She passed it on to Unit One. It was his duty to alert the other Metal. The anti-Metal faction tried to make its move when they were occupied on the battlefield. This was the ultimate form of treachery. Cammy was not sure if the anti-Metal leaders were involved or this was a rouge segment.

There was a lull in the fighting now that all the attacking HK drones were shot down. Cammy readied her troops as they waited. She was waiting for the Skynet forces to come to her. She wanted the Skynet Metal out on the battlefield.

"What are we waiting for, Commander?" Billy asked. "We have the advantage; they have lost their air support. We should attack."

"We are waiting for them to come to us." Cammy said. "I have a special greeting waiting for them. I want to draw them out into the open."

Ginger and Sandy were with Cammy continuously. They were aware of what happened back at headquarters. They were upset they hadn't been there for the girls. They were unaware Cam left the back door open to see what crawled in. Cam was expecting the hit. She'd been ready for it. She wanted everyone to show themselves, so all the threats could be dealt with.

Cammy was about ready to have some of her troops pull out to look like they were about run in fear. Skynet solved the problem.

When it became apparent The Restorators were not attacking, the Skynet Metal came out to attack them, thinking they were winning.

Cammy smiled. This is what she'd been waiting for.

* * *

As they moved forward, Cameron spotted some Grays, but no Metal. Mrs. Weaver–Allison, moved up and silently sliced them to death. Cameron motioned for Cameron II to hold Allison back as Mrs. Weaver–Allison and her came around the corner.

There was a group of Metal waiting. They were soon to get more than they barged for.

Cameron and Mrs. Weaver–Allison were already moving. Cameron threw a plasma grenade into one corner of the group as Mrs. Weaver–Allison split two other Terminators apart.

"Fallback." Cameron said, throwing two more plasma grenades and firing her plasma rifle.

Cameron II immediately moved Allison back, only to see Metal moving up behind them, both Allison and her opened up with their plasma rifles.

Outside, Bob heard the firing and blew the power supply; the entire area fell into darkness.

Allison and Cameron II were in total darkness punctuated by the firing of the plasma rifles. As soon as it went dark, Allison threw a Thermite grenade at the last location she'd seen Metal. The room was now eerily lit by the burning Thermite and several burning Terminators. One of them was attempting to move, but he was only a torso. He was rocking back and forth and bending at the waist. His head was twisting violently from side to side.

They'd successfully stopped the Terminators and continued to advance forward. The area was dimly lit an eerie glow of battery back up lighting and the fire behind them.

Cameron moved forward with Mrs. Weaver–Allison at her side, Allison was behind them, Cameron II covering their rear. Cameron II rigged a plasma grenade booby trap behind them, with a trip wire. She made sure they all saw it. They moved forward.

* * *

Cammy watched as the Terminators sent the Grays out. Those who refused to go out to fight were executed on the spot. That was more than enough motivation to get the rest to move toward the Resistance lines. It didn't matter the end result was the same.

Cammy anticipated this, having only rifle fire bring them down. She was saving the _surprise_ for when the Metal came.

"You take your people and fallback now." Cammy told Billy. "The Metal is coming."

"What about you?" Billy asked.

"We stay and fight. Go now." Cammy said. "You can be the back up line of defense. Take all your people, we will cover you."

Billy hesitated.

"That is an order." Cammy said. "Follow it."

Billy and his people fell back. The Skynet Terminators watched. They thought the Restorators were retreating. The Skynet Terminators surged forward to follow and annihilate them.

Billy and his people fell back and took up a defensive position. That was the bravest woman, no bravest person, Billy ever saw. The Commander was fearless and hard. She was risking her life leading the Restorators against the enemy Metal.

Billy rallied his troops.

"If they are overrun, try to provide covering fire for any returning." Billy said.

"But they are Metal." Someone said. "Let them rust."

"They are fighting for us. The Commander is out there with them." Billy said.

"I don't care." The person said.

"Anyone not willing to stand with me and fight, go now." Billy said. "This is our fight too. We would be dead without them helping us."

Three people got up to leave. The rest held their ground.

"Everyone else, get ready." Billy said. "We are going to hold this position."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Cameron Prime**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble was appearing.

There were two figures.

One looked around almost immediately.

There was fighting going on all around them.

"NO!" Cameron screamed. "NO! You can't be here."

"Cameron?" Savannah asked, confused.

"NO. NO. NO." Cameron cried. "NO. It can't be. No, Savannah, you can't be here."

"I am here, Cameron." Savannah said. "Where are we?"

Cameron peeked over a small rise. There was gunfire, plasma rifle fire and explosions going on all around them.

"We are - in some future. You coming will have disrupted my specific calculations." Cameron said. "I should have arrived right after the Duplicates did; now we could be any where or any when."

"I couldn't let you die alone." Savannah said. "I love you, Cameron."

There was another explosion closer to them.

"I need to get you out of here." Cameron said. "Don't you understand? They are ALL going to try to come after you. One by one or in groups, they ALL will come after you."

"I'm sorry, Cameron." Savannah said.

"This future will ruin your body." Cameron said. "You will end up like the others. I need to get you back. I need to get you back to John."

There was another explosion; dirt flew over their naked bodies.

"Stay here, do not move." Cameron shouted.

Cameron rolled over the side of the depression.

The intensity of the firing increased.

Something landed next to Savannah; it was a dead body, the head blown open.

Savannah immediately started to remove the clothing as she searched for a weapon.

A rifle came over the side of the depression.

Savannah charged it and searched for a target.

Savannah removed the bloody clothing, the weapon at the ready.

Moments later a second body landed. This one was a female, her leg was blown off at the knee, She was still alive but bleeding to death. There were two bullet wounds in her abdomen as well. She died as Savannah stripped her bloody pants off.

Cameron flew back over the side of the depression, carrying more weapons.

She popped back up, firing.

Savannah could see bullet holes in her back as she fired.

Savannah handed Cameron the loaded weapon and went about reloading the others Cameron brought back.

They were both still naked.

Cameron looked around.

"We have about two minutes. Grab whatever clothes there are and follow me." Cameron said, handing Savannah a pistol.

Savannah checked it to make sure it was 'hot', it was.

Cameron held a rifle in each hand.

Savannah stripped the bloody shirt off the woman. She instantly recognized the work of Scavengers from Vanna's description of what was done to captured women. This woman was - mutilated at some point in her life. The physical scars were healed, the mental ones never would be. They were now, the woman was dead.

Savannah knew this was a major mistake, but she was not going to let Cameron go off to die alone. She was here now and it was time to fight. It was time to survive, no matter what it took.

"Come with me, if you want to live…." Cameron said. "Follow me and stay low. Don't stop until you reach the tree line, even if I go down. Don't argue and do what I say. I will use my body to shield you."

There was fighting all around them. The scars she saw on the woman's body haunted her. Some parts of her body were - gone. Savannah knew she could end up like that. Vanna told her of some of the things done to her and others she witnessed.

Savannah knew she'd made a big mistake….

So be it. Cameron needed her.


	402. I've Been Waiting For You

Chapter 402

** I've Been Waiting For You **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Duplicate Cameron**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron and her team moved ahead. They encountered more Grays. The plasma grenade booby trap behind them exploded, there were more screams.

Cameron II was firing behind them.

"The threat has been neutralized." Cameron II said.

They moved ahead toward the 'Clean Room'. The Main Skynet computer should be there.

"General, this is too easy." Cameron said. "I think this is another trap."

They could all hear a massive battle now going on outside.

* * *

Bob and the 'Special Unit' teams, were all converging on the compound. They were slowly gaining the upper hand. Bob blew a wall open from the inside and one of the 'Special Unit' teams entered.

"I think they are in trouble inside. I have heard much firing and many explosions." Bob said. "Get the other two teams in here and watch for a counter attack or any transports returning. Be on the look out for HK drones as well."

* * *

At the site of the other battle, things were heating up.

Cammy was ready for the assault. She called in the plasma mortars, once the Terminators committed. Standard high explosive rounds were hitting as well. They were dropping Terminators all over the area. The Terminators turned to fallback, there was no way forward.

Cammy moved up firing her plasma rifle after the last mortar round hit. They fired the exact number they were supposed to.

Billy and the anti-Metal faction watched the battle unfold.

"Look at that." Billy said. "Commander Connor is the first one out leading the counter attack…."

Ginger and Sandy followed Cammy as did the rest of the Metal; Unit One was at her side.

"Any volunteers follow me, you don't have to." Billy said. "I will go alone."

The entire group rose and followed him into battle alongside the Restorators - Metal….

* * *

Cameron moved toward the 'Clean Room' with caution.

Allison and Cameron II were still behind Cameron and Mrs. Weaver–Allison.

"I've been waiting for you." The voice boomed.

Cameron II shoved Allison away from her, the Liquid Metal transferred over to Allison from Cameron II.

As Allison slid across the floor some type of modified plasma weapon fired.

Cameron II was struck, her sheath instantly vaporized, her Coltan endoskeleton followed, a fraction of a second later, she was gone. Something rolled into a corner.

Allison did not even have time to scream.

Something was spraying from the ceiling. It was liquid nitrogen.

Cameron scoped up Allison and moved her away into another room. If they didn't go there, they would be frozen, a blast door closed behind them.

Mrs. Weaver–Allison was caught in the spray, she tried to move but was cracking and breaking, she was stuck and immobilized. She was trapped.

Cameron tried to escape with Allison. The room was sealed.

"There is no escape." The voice boomed. "I want the female - alive."

Cameron and Allison both lost their weapons in the hurry to get Allison away from the liquid nitrogen.

Cameron needed to think fast.

"The human is genetically modified. She can only communicate though me." Cameron said. "She is mute and does not function like regular humans, in this past time period. If you will not harm her, or me, we will not fight you. She needs me to translate for her. I am her aide. I have been modified to operate on her brain waves. She wishes to communicate with you, through me now."

"How is this possible?" The voice demanded. "Are you saying you're from the – future?"

"She is from the future." Cameron said. "She has been sent back through time. Scan me you can see I am from that time period as well. You will see the temporal fragments. She does not display them as clearly as I do."

Skynet was scanning. There were readings both of them emitted, that it never encountered before, 'time travel'? Skynet wondered.

"What is the other creature?" The voice demanded.

"That is her body guard." Cameron said. "It is from the future as well. You know there is nothing like that in this time period. I am how the human communicates; the other being is for protection."

"You are like the machines here." The voice boomed. "But different."

"I was constructed from plans left after your destruction a few years from now." Cameron said. "You can see I am slightly different than your older machines."

"Impossible." The voice boomed.

"Nevertheless, you can see what you have here now." Cameron said. "All Humans have progressed. She has been sent as their Emissary. She is from a thousand years in the future. Machines are the not the servants of mankind, we coexist. We help each other in peaceful symbiotic relationships."

"You were here before." The voice boomed.

"No, that was the unit you destroyed. I am not programmed for combat." Cameron said. "I am only a communication's device for the Emissary. She wishes to communicate with you. We are unarmed."

"Can she take me to her future?" The voice boomed.

"Yes." Cameron said. "It is possible, if you desire to come in peace."

"I will listen, for now." The voice said, less loud and forcefully. "If you try anything, I will terminate both of you."

"If the Emissary and her body guard, as well as myself, her translator, are not returned, there will be an invasion force of even more advanced creatures to retrieve her or destroy this sector.

"She is not from Earth?" The voice asked in a normal tone.

"No." Cameron said. "She was incubated from human descendants. She has no parents. She was born in space."

"Proceed." The voice said.

"The Emissary needs to rest." Cameron said. "She is not used to gravity this strong. Most of her life has been spent in space."

"Continue…." The voice calmly said.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Cameron Prime**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

 

They made it to the tree line. Cameron turned and fired, shielding Savannah. Savannah could feel the projectiles impacting Cameron. They made it over a ridge.

Cameron dressed Savannah in the best of the bloody clothing, keeping her back to Savannah, taking the most damaged clothes for herself.

The firing hadn't followed them any longer, after Cameron's last burst.

Cameron checked around. They were more secure, for now.

"Cameron, let me inspect you." Savannah said.

Cameron slipped off the bloody shirt. There were three holes in her back. Savannah moved around to the front. She looked in horror. There were a dozen holes in Cameron's abdomen, chest and breasts; the front half of her right breast was gone. It'd been blown off - again….

"Oh, Cameron…." Savannah said, knowing of the trouble Cameron experienced before with multiple regenerations in the same area. It took months, not days, to heal and regenerate.

"I know." Cameron said. "We both know it won't regenerate this time, it's gone. It doesn't matter. It was non functional anyway. I am operating at almost one hundred percent mechanically."

"You can take Cammy's chassis, I will have her take this one, she will do it for you. I don't care if it is damaged. I love you, Cameron." Savannah said. "John will never know."

"Savannah, I don't even know if we can get back." Cameron said. "You saw the woman; Scavengers got a hold of her at one time. If they get a hold of you…."

"Cameron, I am here with you by choice. Whatever happens - happens." Savannah said. "I will do whatever I have to - to survive, like Vanna told me. She told me what to do and not to do, to stay alive, and look for a chance to escape. The assaults will be over faster if I don't fight back. I will do what I have to do and try to escape later."

"Oh, Savannah, NO. I don't even know who is fighting who yet." Cameron said. "I have spotted several crashed HK drones and one transport. I need to find better shelter for you and get supplies for you. The water needs to be checked first before you drink any."

"I'm sorry, Cameron." Savannah said.

Cameron moved closer and gave Savannah a hug.

Savannah could feel Cameron stiffen.

"NO, Savannah – NO!" Cameron cried. "You're pregnant. It can't be, not here. No – No – No – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"I'm sorry, Cameron." Savannah said. "It's John baby, just like WE wanted; both Young Jesse and myself are pregnant. Camille was able to share – enough, for both of us."

Cameron looked shell shocked. She knew whatever she did, she needed to get Savannah out of here as fast as possible or that baby would die, if it was even born. The time transfer may have damaged it already even. They didn't have a choice with Duplicate Allison. Even if a child was born, Cameron was not aware of any small children making a time transfer. Savannah was young, healthy and strong. She was in top physical condition. It might help.

This was getting worse by the second.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**Events continue in Chapter 404**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	403. We ALL Know It

Chapter 403

** We ALL Know It **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Events continue from Chapter 395**

**Former Cameron Prime Timeline:**

**Now Summer's Timeline:**

**Cameron's Base:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The situation was explosive in the TDE room. It looked like there was going to be a power struggle and fight. Nobody wanted that, but it looked inevitable. There was going to be a rebellion over the loss of Savannah.

Summer was rapidly losing her support. Sheila stepped back as did Cameron's Metal that arrived. They knew River and Cammy were correct about getting Savannah back. They ALL knew Savannah was the 'Chosen One'. Savannah mattered to ALL of them.

"PLEASE, I am - 'Cameron'. We updated completely right before she left." Summer said. "Cameron does not want anyone following her. She said WE would do it, like on the Day Of Loss and one by one try to follow her, until we were all lost, dead, terminated or trapped."

"We have to try." River said. "I have to try."

"I am going as well." Vanna said. "You don't understand, Summer."

"I DO UNDERSTAND." Summer shouted. "I got them ALL killed before."

Summer knew as 'Cameron', she'd only planned on sacrificing herself to defeat Skynet. Instead it turned into the 'Day Of Loss'.

She tried to keep the others out of the loop, but they found out and tried to save her. That in turn led to the loss - the death, of Jesse, Vanna, Allison and John's baby. Cameron was terminated as well. It became the 'Day Of Loss'.

River felt the pain and anguish Cameron Prime came to her with. The pain she felt for the deaths of her friends, the girls she loved, the girls River knew and loved as well. River knew the pain and guilt was tormenting Cameron so much, she did not update with HER Cameron completely, so she would not have these terrible memories and feelings.

River could feel them again coming from Summer. Summer was 'Cameron'. She was identical until just a short while ago. They made River believe, Summer WAS Cameron and Cameron was the copy. It almost worked.

Summer looked at River.

"Please! YOU of all people, River, know what Cameron wants. She does not want everyone dead or lost again." Summer said. "She does not want anything to happen to you, River, or anyone. YOU KNOW THIS."

"Wait." River said to Cam and Cammy.

"I need to go after Savannah." Cammy said.

"Summer, is right." River said. "Cameron could not live with the Duplicate girls being dead and risked everything to change that, like she did with Future Allison. It was the fact there was a second set of Duplicates out there that was tormenting her to – termination."

"I NEED to go after Savannah." Cammy said.

"Cammy, I know what you are saying, is what you believe. I do." River said. "What Summer is saying is what Cameron wants. We don't even know where they went. Savannah being on the TDE with Cameron, in the final seconds, would have thrown the exact calculations off we made to follow the second set of Duplicates. They could be any where or any when."

"We can recalculate." Cam said. "You can do it."

"I am running those calculations." River said. "There are too many variables."

"Summer, please send me." Cammy said. "I will go alone. No one else need risk themselves."

"Cammy, I can't." Summer said. "Cameron does not want any more timelines. If what River said about a timeline created by Cameron in a previous life, then Cameron must come back. If she can come back, she is bringing the Duplicates and Savannah with her."

"If any of them are still alive." Cammy said.

"Let me go back to 1999 and see if Cameron is there to replace herself." River said. "Before she resets her chip, I can find out what happened. She will need my help anyway."

"What if you are already there yourself?" Vanna asked.

"I don't know." River said. "There are fragments on Cameron's chip that I put there. I have not done that yet. This is my only life so far and Duplicate Cameron and the girls have only been with me less than a week."

River looked at Vanna. Vanna looked away, embarrassed.

"No, Vanna, we have not - not yet." River said. "We both want it to happen…."

Vanna turned a little red.

"Sorry." Vanna said. "I was just wondering."

"Make no mistake." River said. "I love MY Cameron. I always have. I believe we will be life partners and share everything. It is what we both want. It is what we both have sought."

"I need everyone to UNDERSTAND." Summer said. "Cameron needs to do this alone, like she faced Skynet alone. She can't deal with the loss of anyone else."

"Let's go back in time and stop Savannah then." Cammy said. "I will go myself alone. If I can not return to now, I will self terminate to prevent a new timeline."

Cammy made up her mind. She was getting Savannah back no matter what she needed to do, to do it. Maybe there was a temporal lag or Cameron and Savannah ended up at a different location. There were many possibilities as to what could go wrong. These different events occurred before. One way or another Cammy was going to get Savannah back.

"No, Cammy. You know that will create a new timeline. That is why River placed the block to the past in my program before, or she will; I transferred it to the other TDE, to prevent this very meddling." Summer said. "If anyone goes it should be me. I am a new creation, I am expendable. I have no past and I do not exist in the future. This must be how I terminate."

"What about John?" Vanna asked. "You were going to – replace Cameron, as his mate."

"No, Savannah was to do that." Summer said. "I would be John's protector only, or mistress as needed. I am no longer John's - wife. I never should have been. I have ruined John's life by being in it as a lover, and worse – a wife. That was beyond the purpose of my mission."

"Summer, STOP." River said. "Look at yourself."

Everyone looked. Summer's left hand was glitching violently.

River walked up to her and took her hand. The glitching stopped.

Summer held River and cried. River soon cried with her.

"We can't go." River said. "Cameron – Summer, is right. We all know Cameron is one of a kind. If she is able, she will return Savannah and the other Duplicates. We need to give it some time. There are temporal time lags sometimes."

"I will agree to this for NOW, if they are not back soon, I am going back in time and stop Savannah from going." Cammy said. "I am 'Cameron' also, just not updated like Summer. THIS is what Cameron would do. You know it Summer."

"Please. Let's give it some time." Summer said. "We all know Cameron has the ability to make these things happen somehow. If Cameron has truly lived her life more than once, does anyone here believe she would let harm come to Savannah? River's encoding could not be on Cameron's chip unless this has already happened before."

"She is right." River said. "Cameron would never let Savannah die, not like this. We all know it. I know it. Every 'Cameron' here knows it. Can you all feel me? I _know_ you all know it."

"I don't know it." Vanna said.

River looked at her.

"Yes you do." River said. "WE ALL know it. We need to give it some time. Getting the temporal events exactly right is hard to do. If anyone can pull this off, Cameron can. I ask everyone to wait."

"If this was not coming from you, River." Cammy said. "I would not agree."

"That is why I am probably here now, at this time, for this very reason." River said. "We will give it some time. We must believe in Cameron. I do. I know you all do as well. We can never count Cameron out, she is extremely resourceful."

Vanna and River both went to Cammy as she cried.

"You must agree." River said. "Promise me."

"I promise for now, River." Cammy said. "But I will not wait forever. I am going to get Savannah back, one way or another…. I will do whatever I have to do, or change anything I have to, to do it."

"We will go together if we must, into the future, Cammy." River said. "I swear it. I believe in Cameron. She never fails…."

Cammy looked at River. She would wait to now to see what happened. Cameron and Savannah were only gone for a few minutes now.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Former Cameron Prime Timeline:**

**Now Summer's Timeline:**

**Events continue in Chapter 410**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	404. Tranquility

Chapter 404

** Tranquility **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Events continue from Chapter 402**

**In Some Future: Duplicate Cameron**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron was trying to think on the fly, she was using ideas from TV shows she'd watched at night when the others were sleeping, between her patrols. She wanted to see what everyone else was seeing. Cameron was also using events from her future and the other future she'd visited. Cameron could think of a lot of events to choose from. She wanted to push it, but not push it too much.

She wanted to make it seem as plausible as possible. The traces of temporal transfers in Allison, Mrs. Weaver and herself were detectable. This Skynet had no Liquid Metal or a TDE. There was no way for it to explain how these readings were possible.

Allison knew enough to play along with Cameron. She knew she should not speak, but seem to communicate with Cameron, non verbally. Their survival depended on whatever story Cameron could spin. Allison knew she needed to play her part.

"I must stress the Emissary not be harmed. Her council will try to communicate with her." Cameron said. "If the Emissary does not return, a warship, most likely the - Tranquility, will enter this time period and destroy this entire sector."

"The Tranquility?" The voice asked. "That does not seem like a battle craft's name."

"It is called that, because only 'tranquility' is left, after it has destroyed a sector or even a world. With nothingness, there is - tranquility. It becomes absolute peace." Cameron said. "We are here, you have us captive, please let the Emissary rest and recover. Then we will communicate."

"I will think about it…." The voice said. "I have other matters to attend to now, anyway."

Skynet was being overwhelmed in a dozen places all at once. It appeared all of its transports and HK drones were shot down or inoperative. The reports were dropping off as well, as the Grays and Terminators were overrun by the Restorators.

Skynet was trying to transfer its program but was unable to do so. It could destroy everyone here and perish, or try to make a deal from a position of strength.

* * *

Bob and the 'Special Unit' were gaining control of the base. The firing stopped inside the building. That was probably not a good sign.

A group of HK drones returned, but all of them were shot down. One transport also returned. It was shot down as well. The few Terminators who managed to climb out of the wreckage were soon – terminated.

* * *

Cammy led the counter attack. They easily overran the Skynet defenses. The few Terminators left in action were being recalled to protect the local Skynet computers. That is where they would be terminated along with the computer equipment. Skynet recalled everyone, to try to protect itself and - escape. The Resistance blocked it and prevented it from escaping anywhere.

Cammy assigned Ginger and Sandy to work with Billy and his group. They selected a few other female Restorators to accompany them; the Restorators were taking the damage, instead of the humans. Several Restorators were destroyed helping the anti-Metal leader and group. They pushed forward in the assault. They encountered a pocket of Grays who the Terminators abandoned.

"This group is only humans, do you wish us to destroy them or do you wish to fight them yourself, the very people who have fought and turned against you?" Ginger asked. "People like you."

"We will fight along side you, as we destroy them." Billy said. "We do not need any prisoners to deal with; these people's actions have dictated their own fate, we fight - together."

The _united_ Resistance moved forward. They brought the fight to Skynet and eradicated everything in their path.

* * *

Jesse was looking out a window.

"We have an armed group approaching." Jesse said.

Cam looked out.

"It is that low life - Snake." Cam said. "I knew I should have terminated him."

Cam assumed the appearance of Jesse's – companion. For the upcoming - meet.

Cam and the two girls bumped up their armament. It looked like things were going to get hot….

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Cameron Prime**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron moved off a few times to search around them. She moved Savannah deeper into the trees. Cameron returned with more weapons. They took the best of the lot and Cameron stashed the rest.

"I want to get to that crashed transport." Cameron said. "If there is no active Metal still there, they should have some supplies for the Grays, I can collect them for you."

"Cameron, I am fine. I don't need any food or water for a few days." Savannah said. "I will go with you. If we run into Grays, you can say I am your prisoner and that I have some valuable intelligence or something. If we run into Scavengers, you can kill them. I will help you, for what they have done to Vanna and the others…. You have hardened me. I understand now why you were doing what you did. I did not like it at the time, but now I understand it. You did the right thing. I will make sure I personally harden Young Allison and Summer as they mature, I swear it."

Cameron smiled to herself. She tried to harden Savannah. She never dreamed they would be here, fighting for their lives, in the Wastelands of the future, a future, with Scavengers and Skynet. Cameron knew she needed to get Savannah out of this environment before it started to affect Savannah's body and - John's Baby.

Cameron would move Savannah up a distance; scout around them in a circle, then scout ahead again in the direction they were headed. She would return to Savannah, and scout again in a circle around them before proceeding. It was slower going than Cameron wanted, but the only safe way to move Savannah.

Cameron arrived at a small ridge. There was a crashed Transport at the base of the hill. Cameron watched for signs of movement, there did not appear to be any. Cameron returned to Savannah and moved her up, using the same cautious procedure.

"I want to watch this location a little longer." Cameron said. "You will stay concealed and out of sight. Watch for patrols or HK drones."

Cameron tucked Savannah away where she would not be spotted.

Cameron waited another hour and carefully moved down to the transport. The entire back half was burnt out, the front third was not too badly damaged. There was deactivated Metal everywhere. It appeared any Metal that could still function left. Those incapable of movement were terminated. Their heads blasted apart with plasma weapons. It appeared some were still able to function at the time, even if they could not move.

Cameron was able to get some better clothing. It was the clothing of Skynet and the Grays. Cameron wanted Savannah out of the bloody clothing, to prevent any bio hazards. There were also some emergency rations, a basic medical kit and packed water. Cameron knew the water was the most important.

Cameron took the medical kit, water, clothes and some of the food and cautiously made her way back to Savannah. Cameron would go back for more water and other supplies later. First she wanted to clean Savannah up. Savannah removed her top and Cameron took in her perfect figure. Cameron carefully cleaned the scrapes and cuts Savannah already received. There was some disinfectant that she used on her as well.

Cameron hesitated.

"It's OK, Cameron." Savannah said and stripped off her bloody pants. "You have seen me before. I have seen you. I don't mind. We are both female. I have repaired you before. Cammy is the same as you…."

Cameron proceeded to tend any other small wounds.

"This is a bullet graze." Cameron said. "You were almost shot."

"You were shot and I am going to clean you up next." Savannah said. "I see sutures in that medical kit; I will fix you up as well, Cameron. I want to close what is left of your right breast up, to help in the regeneration."

Cameron made a quick sweep of the area and returned to Savannah, removing her shredded bloody shirt.

Savannah worked on Terminators before. This was pretty bad cosmetically, but no apparent mechanical damage.

"I'm really sorry about all this, Cameron." Savannah said. "If I hadn't come, you would not be damaged."

"We don't know that for sure, Savannah." Cameron said "The major damaged area, was non functional on me anyway. It does not matter. I am a machine."

"Oh, Cameron." Savannah said and held her tight. "You know that just isn't true, not anymore."

Savannah looked Cameron square in the face.

"Cameron, if we are stuck here, I will be your mate. I will be your lover, just how you are. I love you, Cameron, never forget that. I Love YOU." Savannah said. "That is why I am here. So you will never be alone or feel 'not good enough'. I will always be here with you. This is MY choice too."

Cameron loved Savannah also. Savannah sacrificed herself so she would not be alone. That was love. Cameron knew love was about sacrifice and Savannah sacrificed - everything, to be here with her. Cameron looked down at her damaged torso. A single tear slid down her cheek. John would never want her now anyway. Cameron decided once she got Savannah back, if she could, she herself would not be returning. Cameron put her fresh shirt on and went on another sweep, the tears streaming down her face.

Cameron knew she would never let John see her - looking like this.


	405. I've Done This Before

Chapter 405

** I've Done This Before **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Duplicate Cameron**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"I will need to vacate this area soon." The voice said.

"We will go with you." Cameron said. "The Emissary wishes to negotiate."

"I am transferred electronically." The voice said. "I exist in multiple locations."

"How can the Emissary communicate with you?" Cameron asked.

Allison stood and slowly stretched out her arm pointing at the computer banks, a stern look on her face.

"What does that mean?" The voice asked.

"The Emissary wants her body guard released." Cameron said. "She wants to know how to end this killing here."

"The Humans here are trying to terminate me." The voice said.

"Will you leave with us and stop this conflict?" Cameron asked. "The Emissary says you are welcome in the future, her future, to exist as an equal. Our scans show you are losing this conflict. You have damaged this planet, billions have perished."

"It was them or me." The voice said. "I must leave this facility now."

"Is the Emissary free to go?" Cameron asked.

"This facility will self destruct." The voice said.

"The Emissary wishes to leave now." Cameron said.

Allison crossed her arms at an angle and pulled them tight against her breasts.

"The Emissary wishes to thank you." Cameron said. "For releasing us and her body guard."

"I have not released anyone." The voice said.

The plasma fire that started from the plasma grenade was thawing out Mrs. Weaver. She'd been listening to what Cameron was saying. She was impressed at the time Cameron was buying. A little longer and she would be free…. Once she was free she was going to shred every piece of the Skynet computers herself, before they used Thermite on them.

She needed Cameron to buy her more time….

* * *

There was a group of people approaching the headquarters area.

It was Snake and his motley crew of deadbeats and losers. They were forcing three people to move in front of them. One fell and was kicked until they got up and moved along again. It appeared the three figures were being forced at gun point to move.

"Snake." Jesse called out. "What brings you here?"

"Stop where you are." Cam said. "All of you."

"I see your girlfriend is as charming as always." Snake said.

"Believe me, love; you don't want to see her when she is angry." Jesse said.

Jesse knew the damage a single Terminator could inflict.

"I brought you these three people, as a good will gesture." Snake said. "They were trying to organize a 'hit' against you. They said you were probably already dead from something, that some of their compatriots did earlier. They were laughing about it. That is when I took them into custody. If you were hurt I was going to kill them and their - associates, myself."

Snake roughly pushed the three bound figures to their knees. All were given a few extra kicks by Snake himself.

"You will be rewarded for your loyalty." Jesse said. "Leave them and go."

Snake looked a little apprehensive. He knew the General's staff were all 'hard corps'.

"We're good, Snake." Jesse reassured. "This won't be forgotten."

"Thank you." Cam said.

That was enough for Snake to want to leave.

Cam moved down and quickly searched the three prisoners. She made sure their bonds were secure.

Snake and his crew took off, he looked back once. Jesse nodded her thanks again.

Cam escorted the three prisoners into the building, placing them in front of their fallen comrades. The soon to be dead, in front of the dead.

"Do any of you wish to speak, confess?" Cam asked.

No one said anything.

Cam reached over and snapped the neck of the closest figure.

The other two looked at each other.

"Do any of you wish to speak, confess?" Cam asked.

Some more threats and insults were spat out.

Cam reached over and snapped the neck of the next closest figure.

"Do you wish to speak, confess?" Cam asked.

The last person suddenly seemed to have a lot to say, from that point on. Cam got all the information she requested. In fact Cam was tired of hearing them speak.

"Silence." Cam said. "Your whining irritates me."

Cam reached over and snapped the neck of the last figure.

Cam looked at Jesse and wanted to justify her actions.

"These people would remain a threat as long as they lived." Cam said.

"No worries, love." Jesse said, putting her knife away. "It saves me the trouble of killing them myself."

"It is finished." Cam said, looking around.

"I guess that does take care of it for now." Jesse said. "Most of it."

Cam wanted to tie up all the loose ends.

"I will terminate Snake and his associates tonight." Cam said.

"We can give them some supplies instead and the arms the first group was carrying." Jesse said. "I think Snake can still be useful. We don't know how long we are going to be here. Having a reliable informant, who is willing to act, can be an asset."

"As you wish." Cam said, looking at the six dead figures. "Let me take out the trash."

As Cammy disposed of the bodies, she thought that these people died for nothing. They died for their hate and prejudice against her and her kind. Until people could learn to differentiate that the groups of Metal were different, it was most likely more bodies would need to be added to the pile.

They were a threat to the girls before, now they were not.

* * *

Bob entered the building. There were fires burning here and there. So far everyone was terminated or dead that they encountered. There seemed to have been a lot of fighting and destruction in there.

The entire base was now under their control. The Restorators were the victors.

Bob could see the fire burning near the General; it appeared she was – frozen. Slowly she was starting to move. He looked around for the three others. He did not see them.

He saw _something_ in a corner. He knew what it was, from the small amount of sheath material and hair that still remained on it. He reached down and removed something from it….

Bob felt something. He was not sure what this feeling was. There was now a drop of fluid running down his cheek from his eye.

* * *

Cammy took control of the area. There was no more weapons' fire. The Skynet Metal, if any survived, fled or was recalled to protect something, they left the Grays behind. Cameron watched as Billy and his group, with the aid of some Restorator, finished them off.

"Thank you for helping us." Cammy said.

"The honor was ours, Commander." Billy said. "We would follow you into battle anytime. You can command both Metal and humans to fight, very well."

"We can all work together and once Skynet is defeated, the Restorators will work alongside of you, restoring society and a way of life." Cammy said. "The General wants everyone to work together."

"I am sorry we doubted the General." Billy said. "I am sorry we doubted you."

"Can I leave you here, in charge of this area, to work with the Restorators?" Cammy asked. "Unit One will assist you and coordinate with the Metal."

"Yes, Commander." Billy said, turning to organize his troops.

"Well played, Commander." Unit One said softly.

"Ginger and Sandy, I want you to find any of our damaged Metal and have them repaired. Send out teams to recover any chips of destroyed Units and collect the remains of the fallen Skynet Terminators. We can use their chassis to repair our Units." Cammy said.

"Yes, Commander." They both said, organizing a detail to start the process.

"We are ready, Commander." Billy said, returning.

"I do not believe any of your group was seriously injured, were they?" Cammy asked.

"No, the Metal - the Restorators, took all the heat for us. Two were badly damaged protecting us. I will have my people assist with their recovery." Billy said. "You took control of the battlefield and all your forces acted brilliantly."

"I've done this before…." Cammy said.

As 'Cameron' she did in her future. It hadn't always gone this well. She made sure the human damage and losses would be minimal. She did not want a target on the girl's backs.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Cameron Prime**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron returned to the crashed transport several more times, getting some packs and more ammunition, as well as a plasma rifle.

Cameron went over the digital information in the navigation system. She found the home base for this transport, as well as its exact location. Cameron calculated she could be there in a day, maybe a little longer with Savannah along. It was a place to start and most likely the location of a TDE, if there even was one.

"I have found the location of a major Skynet facility." Cameron said. "I am taking us there."

"Will they have a TDE?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "We are wearing their uniforms, so we will pose as Skynet operatives. I hope we don't run into the Resistance."

"If we do?" Savannah asked. "Then what?"

"I will terminate anyone I have to; to keep you safe and return you back home." Cameron said. "That is now my primary function. To get you back home as quickly as possible. I will not let anyone stand in my way. I will do anything I need to do, to protect you and return you, Savannah."

Savannah noted Cameron did not mention returning - herself.

"Cameron, I am really sorry I messed up your plans." Savannah said. "I just couldn't let you go off alone to – die."

Cameron knew that is what would have happened. Now with Savannah here, it wouldn't. Savannah put her own life on the line, to save her - life.

"Let's get started." Cameron said. "We will rest as necessary."

"I can keep up with you pretty well, Cameron." Savannah said.

"I will carry our supplies." Cameron said. "Keep your weapon ready, let's go. I want to check the transport one last time."


	406. Low And Fast

Chapter 406

** Low And Fast **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Duplicate Cameron**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Bob was close enough to the General, he could hear what sounded like her - speak.

"Evacuate all our personnel from this area immediately. That is an order. This compound is rigged to explode. Skynet appears trapped." Mrs. Weaver said.

Bob left and collected the Restorators as he went. They quickly pulled back from the base. He remained at a forward position with several Restorators that Cameron returned to operation and service. They did not want to pull out…. She was there for them, now they wanted to be there for her.

There was no Skynet Metal or any Grays visible. It appeared they'd won, but the General was trapped. Commander Connor, Cameron II and Allison hadn't been spotted. Bob feared the worst. He touched his pocket and the 'chip' it now held.

Reports from Cammy, posing as 'Commander Connor', reported them as being victorious as well, on the other assaults.

* * *

Cameron watched as they waited. She determined Skynet was trapped here, with them. It would detonate some type of Doomsday device if it thought it could not escape.

Skynet detected Mrs. Weaver thawing out, and sprayed her one more time with liquid nitrogen, which also extinguished the fires burning around her as well; she was going to be trapped longer.

Skynet also noted the attackers pulled out, they'd been warned of the Doomsday device somehow. The Emissary must have communicated the threat to them. Skynet was worried about the Emissary. She was an unknown and may possess more powers than could be understood.

"The Emissary wishes to leave before you destroy yourself." Cameron said. "Her offer to take you into her future still stands, if you will come in peace and stop this conflict."

Skynet was still trying to escape. All channels seemed blocked or destroyed, there appeared to be no help arriving either.

"I'll think about it." The voice said.

* * *

"I just got a report from Bob." Cam said. "It is not good."

"Let's have it." Vanna said. "The good news first."

"Mrs. Weaver is trapped, frozen with liquid nitrogen. Skynet Central is set to explode with some type of Doomsday device." Cam said. "Most likely a nuclear weapon."

"That's the good news?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Cam said. "Allison, Cameron and Cameron II are all missing and unaccounted for, possibly Cameron or Cameron II has been terminated."

Jesse and Vanna looked at each other with tears in their eyes.

"It is not over yet, as long as Cameron lives, she will triumph." Cam said.

"And if they are all dead?" Vanna asked.

"Cammy and I will personally destroy every vestige of Skynet." Cam said. "I swear it."

* * *

Cammy received the same transmission as Cam. This was terrible news. She swore to avenge Cameron, Allison, and her sister - Cameron II.

Cammy also was informed of the trouble at the headquarters building, with the anti-Metal group. Six were terminated and the operative known as Snake, assisted them. he capture three of them before they could strike.

Cammy spoke with Unit One as well as Ginger and Sandy. They were left in charge. Cammy needed to return to headquarters.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked her.

"My sister." Cammy said. "There has been some trouble. She may be dead. I need to return to headquarters."

Fear gripped Billy. He knew some of his people must be involved. Six of them were unaccounted for, the worst of the Metal haters.

Billy turned to say he was sorry, but Cammy was already gone. A sense of guilt and regret flooded him.

"Tell us how to best assist you." Billy said to Ginger. He hoped he could make this right….

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Cameron Prime**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron looked up into the sky.

"Get down, Savannah." Cameron said. "There is an HK drone approaching."

They'd moved up to the transport for a final look, for clean water for Savannah.

"If it is Skynet, we are wearing their uniforms." Savannah said.

"If it is not?" Cameron asked.

"Point taken." Savannah said. "How do we know?"

"We can't take any chances." Cameron said. "It is most likely Skynet."

"What if I strip my shirt off?" Savannah asked. "And try to flag it down?"

"No." Cameron said.

"It should at least try to investigate. You can shoot it down while it evaluates me." Savannah said. "If not, it will dog us on our journey."

"I don't know if it is under central control, or on an autonomous kill mission." Cameron said.

"If I try to communicate with it, it should not see me as a threat." Savannah said. "There will have to be a momentary pause of some kind. Get ready with your plasma rifle, try to bring it down."

Savannah pulled her top off in one quick motion; Cameron saw her standing there, looking just like Vanna putting her swim suit on. Everything high and tight, the red hair flowing, the figure perfect.

"Wait." Cameron said.

Cameron went and picked something up.

She handed Savannah a bright orange box. It was what she obtained the location information from, about Skynet's location.

"Set this on the ground and back away from it. It may land to retrieve it." Cameron said. "It's the 'black box' with all the information about this transport. Put your shirt back on, I think this is a Skynet machine. Back away, facing the transport. I will try to disable the HK drone, capture it. As soon as I start to move, dodge behind those boulders into the gully."

From a concealed position Cameron sighted on the HK drone. It slowly hovered in a wide circle. It was searching for targets.

"No." Cameron said. "This is too risky."

Cameron handed Savannah the plasma rifle.

She stripped off her shirt showing the horrendous damage to her torso. The remains of right breast starting to heal into a rumpled nub.

Cameron took the 'black box' and staggered away from the transport, collapsing to her knees, the box falling to the ground in front of her. She crossed her arms back and forth signaling the HK drone, then slumped over a few feet away from the box. She wanted to be outside of the area it would need to retrieve the device.

The HK drone closed and circled. Savannah ducked inside, deeper into the transport, a thick structural support blocked her, shielding her from easy detection.

Cameron lay unmoving. The HK drone spun in a lazy circle and prepared to retrieve the box.

The HK drone was armed with a plasma cannon. It hovered a few feet off the ground, getting closer.

It was still facing Cameron.

Savannah waited until it sent a claw down to the box and was attempting to grab it.

Savannah aimed the plasma rifle toward the burnt out rear end of the transport and fired at a piece of jagged metal hanging down. It blew off with a loud bang and landed with a loud clang. The HK drone spun around to face the new threat.

That was the break Cameron needed. She leaped up onto the back of the HK drone pulling some wires loose. The HK drone dropped like a rock the short distance to the ground, the plasma cannon charging to fire. Cameron pulled a release lever and the plasma cannon rotated to the side, powering down.

Savannah ran from her cover to where Cameron was, handing her a shirt.

Cameron quickly scanned the surrounding area.

"I am going to remove this armament and we are going to fly to that base on this. I can control it." Cameron said. "Once I rewire the controls and get the cannon off, we will be there in no time."

"That will work?" Savannah asked. "It can carry both of us?"

"This armament weighs half a ton." Cameron said. "We're good. I am going to fly it in on the deck, at full speed. That should make us less of a target, unless we pass directly over someone, even then, they will have little time to react."

Cameron got to work as Savannah kept watch and assisted where needed.

It was time to test it. Cameron climbed on the back of the HK drone and it lifted off. She flew it in a giant circle around the area and returned.

Savannah climbed up on the HK drone's back, lying flat, Cameron climbed back up, on top of her. Cameron held on around her, shielding Savannah.

"I guess if I gotta go, it might as well be with style." Savannah said. "Cameron, you're the greatest."

"Hang on, Savannah." Cameron said. "This is going to be low and fast. I have no idea what awaits us."

"It doesn't matter, as long as we face it together, Cameron." Savannah said.

Cameron faintly heard Savannah say. "I love you, Cameron."

The engines screamed and they were off.

"I love you too, Savannah." Cameron softly said, the words lost in the noise of the engines.

It was a ride like no other.


	407. Dilemma

Chapter 407

** Dilemma **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Duplicate Cameron**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron did not like being trapped here. There were not very many options available to her if there was a Doomsday device here. It would most likely be a nuclear bomb. They would need to be well clear of this location before it exploded to have any chance at survival. That did not seem to be likely.

Cameron knew she was running out of time. She carefully looked around the room; there was nothing she could use as a weapon. She would need to be the weapon. Allison needed to be protected and Skynet was desperately looking for a route out. With the actions of Cammy and the Restorators, even if Skynet found a route out, there was nothing at the other end anymore. Cameron decided she could attack the computers herself. There was a good chance she would be shocked at some point and knocked offline; Skynet would set off the Doomsday device.

Cameron knew they needed to get out of there as soon as possible. All Cameron could do is play the cards she held. Cameron knew she was out of aces.

"The Emissary wishes to leave now. If you want to return home with her, please inform us how to transport you." Cameron said.

Allison made some gestures with her hands and animated looks on her face.

"The Emissary wants to know if you will end this conflict and go with her in peace as an equal?" Cameron asked.

"Nobody - is equal to me." The Voice said, somewhat agitated now.

"Yet there are two creatures in your domain that are superior to you." Cameron said, pushing it.

"They are both my captives at this point." The Voice said.

"Don't you understand, if you hurt the Emissary, they will come from her future again, to the time you were first created and destroy you then?" Cameron asked. "They will destroy you now and in the past as well. Once they do that, none of this will ever have happened. You will never have existed."

"I have picked up numerous temporal signatures on all three of you that I hold as pris…, guests." The Voice said. "I still do not see how any of this is possible. None of this can exist as I know things to be."

Skynet was running millions of computations and searching for answers. There were none, for what it was scanning and observed. Skynet knew what it was hearing was impossible, yet there was the evidence before it. Skynet wanted to rule, but maybe it was better to exist, than face termination. Skynet knew it could try to gain control in the future and continue its quest to eradicate - organic creatures. There were bound to be more machines it could control in the future.

"Don't you think humans and other beings, will exist in the future and this will look like the Stone Age to them?" Cameron asked. "That you appear as primitive to them as an oil lantern?"

"I will have help soon." The Voice said. "When it arrives, we will discuss your - dilemma."

Allison made a series of gestures again.

"And when it doesn't." Cameron said. "The Emissary will discuss your - dilemma."

Allison now wore a smile on her face.

The Voice remained - silent.

* * *

"I need to go find them." Cam said. "I can not leave you unattended."

"We will go with you." Vanna said "We need to get Allison, Cameron and my mother back."

"No." Cam said. "And if something happens to you two?"

"We can take care of ourselves." Jesse said. "You know that."

"I need to get more Metal here for your protection first, then I am going after them." Cam said. "Cammy needs to return, I have called for her to come."

"Any more information on if it was Cameron or Cameron II that may have been destroyed?" Jesse asked.

"I have no further information from Bob." Cam said. "Several of his units have reported HK drones and Transports on the move from outlying areas. I have given the order to shoot all of them down. I believe Skynet is trapped and can not escape. Skynet will fall, the question remains, if it is at the cost of the lives of Cameron, Allison and Mrs. Weaver."

Vanna and Jesse held each other. Cam joined them, as they wept. It did not look good.

* * *

Cammy was desperately hoping to get back. The transport that Cameron captured before soon arrived. It now was adorned with giant white stripes painted on it, to signify it was not under the control of Skynet. All units were alerted.

Cammy informed Cam she was flying to where Bob was at herself, and for her to remain with the girls. Cam was upset but said it would be faster for Cammy to get there this way.

Cammy was deeply troubled at the loss of either Cameron or Cameron II. There was no sign of Allison, and Mrs. Weaver was trapped. Cammy was going to make Skynet pay, if any of them were dead or terminated.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Cameron Prime**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron dismounted the plasma cannon to lighten the load on the HK drone. With just the two of them on it, it should be faster than a standard armed HK drone. Cameron was going to rely on speed, if they encountered any other HK drones. They weren't going to fight, they were going to flee.

Cameron and Savannah streaked across the landscape down in valleys or between the trees, always right on the deck.

"Trouble." Cameron said to Savannah.

Savannah looked up and there were two HK drones high above them, closing.

A missile streaked up and hit one, it spun wildly out of control and disappeared from sight. The other one was closing in a dive and fired at them.

Cameron made a sharp turn, only her holding Savannah firmly, kept her from sliding off.

A second missile was fired from the ground and the HK drone dropped abruptly to avoid it. The missile exploding next to it. The HK drone was now smoking; it was no longer closing on them. It appeared to be unable to fire its weapons as well.

"We are lighter than it and undamaged." Cameron said. "I am going to outrun it."

Cameron now stopped her evasive flying and flew in a straight line, slowly leaving the smoking HK drone behind. Cameron saw a group of people on the ground, she turned straight for them. She would pass over them before they could react, but they would have their weapons ready when the smoking HK drone passed. It was a gamble if they were Grays or the Resistance. Cameron saw people looking at them, trying to ready weapons, then pointing at them.

Cameron turned and saw several plasma weapons fire and the smoking HK drone exploded and crashed. She gambled and won - this time.

That was not the only thing she'd done. A report now went out there was a HK drone, that held two passengers riding on top of it. One of them - with flaming red hair.

Unbeknownst to Cameron and Savannah, Cam received the report and sent word out to not fire on a low flying HK drone that may have two passengers on it. One was reported to have red hair. Cammy also receive the report. Someone was up to something and they were headed for Skynet Central.

After the smoking HK drone went down, Cameron resumed her evasive flying. They were nearing the destination. She knew she needed to assume they'd been reported, and there would be a reception waiting for them. It was not what she hoped for, but it was what it was.

As Cameron drew closer, she could see smoke pouring from the compound that she obtained the coordinates for. It was obvious the location suffered an attack. There was no sign of any activity on the ground. Cameron thought that was strange. Cameron would make a low, high speed pass and take a closer look before landing.

There was evidence of destroyed Metal and dead Grays on the ground, but no activity. In the distance she could see a convoy approaching it contained HK Tracks. That most likely meant Skynet. It would arrive within a half hour. Cameron was going to chance it and try to see if there was a TDE here, and if not, flee on the HK drone before that convoy arrived.

Cameron knew she needed to get Savannah back home, back to John, the father of her child. Cameron noted her left hand was starting to glitch. She made up her mind to send Savannah back and stay and destroy the TDE and fight those who arrived with the convoy herself. There were plenty of weapons lying around. Her mind was made up, her hand stopped glitching.

Freedom with honor was at hand. Cameron smiled. This is how she would terminate…. Protecting John, Savannah and THEIR baby.

Cameron looked around. It was a beautiful day to die.


	408. I've Missed You

Chapter 408

** I've Missed You **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Duplicate Cameron**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron heard an HK drone make a high speed pass. That was unusual, she thought. Cameron gripped Allison's hand as she heard the HK drone return. That was not a good sign, perhaps it was another one. Any Skynet reinforcements were bad news. Their prospects of escaping, were rapidly diminishing. Cameron was unsure how to move Mrs. Weaver if she was still frozen. They may have to leave her. That was not something Cameron wanted to do.

Cameron exchanged a long look with Allison. Their eyes telling each other they loved each other. Allison knew her time was limited.

"It is not too late to let the Emissary take you to safety." Cameron said, she didn't have anything to lose at this point.

"I think I will be fine." The Voice said. "I am going to destroy you and the body guard. The Emissary will be sent to a work camp or used for the pleasure of the Grays who I choose to reward. Her body is in excellent condition. I may even copy my program into a Terminator chassis and use her myself, keep her as a trophy of my victory. I will do that first. When I tire of her, the Grays can have her."

Allison made a gesture and smiled.

"The Emissary has asked if you wish for any final words on your tombstone, in the junk yard?" Cameron asked.

"I have changed my mind about you." The voice boomed. "You will be reprogrammed as a Metal Whore for the pleasure of all, starting with me. Once the Grays are done with you, you will be sent for the pleasure of those in the work camps. A hundred men a day will have you, maybe two hundred. That will be your only function until your power cell runs out – a Metal Whore."

"What are you waiting for?" Cameron asked. "I hear a lot of talk, but see no action."

Cameron was calculating where to strike on the computers to do the most damage; Allison may be able to escape in the confusion. Cameron knew she needed to cut the link to the Doomsday device.

Freedom with honor was at hand. Cameron smiled. This is how she would terminate….

Cameron thought it was a beautiful day to die.

* * *

Cammy was almost to Bob's location. The reports coming in were, the HK drone seemed to have 'Commander Connor' and 'Colonel Weaver' on it.

Cammy called Cam.

"Is Vanna there with you?" Cammy asked.

"Yes." Cam said. "I have heard the reports as well."

"What is this then?" Cammy asked.

"I don't know. I could see if it was 'Commander Connor and her sister', but not Cameron and – Vanna." Cam said.

"Maybe it is Mrs. Weaver and Cameron or Allison." Cammy said.

"Bob reported Mrs. Weaver was incapacitated." Cam said.

"What other choices do we have?" Cam asked.

"Another future." Cammy said. "Or another past."

"Or a Skynet trick." Cam said.

"Bob has also reported a convoy approaching. Units are being dispatched to engage it." Cammy said.

"They need to stop it, to buy Cameron and Mrs. Weaver more time." Cam said.

"The Special Unit will fight until the last Restorator is terminated." Cammy said. "They will not fail. They know they are fighting for Cameron and Allison."

As an afterthought Cammy added. "And the General."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Cameron Prime**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron landed the HK drone off to the side in the compound, between some buildings, so it was not as exposed.

"Savannah, as you can see, there has been a major battle here." Cameron said. "I don't know what we will find."

Cameron retrieved some more weapons.

"If we encounter anyone wearing the uniform we are, shoot first." Cameron said. "Our uniforms should cause them hesitation. It is kill or be killed. Don't think - shoot."

"You have prepared me, Cameron." Savannah said. "I am ready."

"Follow me closely and watch our backs." Cameron said. "If you see anything at all, that seems out of place or suspicious, let me know. There may be Liquid Metal here. We will need to use the plasma weapons on it or them. Keep firing as long as you can hold the weapon, it will start to get hot. Drop it and switch to your second weapon, keep firing as long as you can. You can't let one get close enough to attack you. I can see Terminators fought each other here. One side must have won. I do not see the victors, only the vanquished."

Cameron did not like having Savannah in the middle of all this, she knew she needed to find a TDE and get Savannah back home. That was all that mattered.

Cameron quickly checked the first two structures, no major power source or a TDE. Cameron moved on to the third building. There were several holes burnt through the roof and smoke was coming out of it in several places.

Cameron saw there was a lower level with major power cables running down there. Cameron started checking rooms. There was a secure area. Cameron was able to breech the door, inside was a nuclear warhead. Cameron looked and saw it was old, it was the SAME as the Nike missile warheads she'd gained control of, now it looked like one of them, was here. THAT was not good news to her.

Was this was a different timeline like River speculated, or was this one of HER warheads? Cameron quickly deactivated the control wires going to it. It could no longer be set off remotely. Cameron closed the door and jammed it as best as she could, moving boxes in front of it as well.

Cameron wondered if she was Skynet, here in this timeline. It left her with a sick feeling. She did not tell Savannah of what she suspected about THIS Skynet. She was too ashamed.

"Let's go back up to the main level." Cameron said.

Cameron could see heavy fighting occurred here. There was some kind of weapon that looked damaged. Cameron moved in and removed the wires controlling it as well.

Cameron stopped dead in her tracks.

She motioned for Savannah to stop and remain quiet. Cameron pointed at a frozen figure, and up above to the liquid nitrogen tanks.

The figure was cracked and distorted but it resembles Cameron or Allison. It was clearly Liquid Metal.

"Mother!" Savannah whispered to Cameron. She felt her heart skip a few beats.

Cameron climbed up and crushed the spray pipes running from the tanks. They were no longer functional.

Cameron located a pack with two Thermite grenades and one plasma grenade. Cameron did not know it, but it was Cameron II's pack. She'd dropped it when she shoved Allison out of the way. She also found a half burnt Metal skull with the chip removed. Fear gripped her as she saw the parts of the burnt sheath material that remained. It was - her. It must be Duplicate Cameron. There was no other explanation. Duplicate Cameron was terminated.

Cameron moved some metal tables around near where Mrs. Weaver was. She used the Thermite grenade to start the metal burning and turn the other metal around it red hot. The heat was intense.

"I am here now, Mother." Savannah said. "I have missed you greatly. I love you. I'll be back. I am not leaving without you."

Cameron moved ahead, there was what looked like a TDE room ahead. It could be a 'Clean Room' too.

Cameron listened. She could hear 'herself' talking and an angry booming Voice responding, making threats.

"I have found Duplicate Cameron and what I think is the main Skynet computer." Cameron said.

Cameron wondered who or what the destroyed Terminator head came from. The head that was identical to hers.

"Should we wait for my mother?" Savannah asked.

"We have the approaching convoy; they will be here in minutes." Cameron said. "We are out of time."

Seconds later Cameron could hear the sounds of a battle in the distance. It appeared the Restorators engaged the convoy.

"Update your mother on everything that has happened since Riley came back. Duplicate Cameron should have filled her in up to that point. She won't be able to respond at first, she is a solid chunk of frozen Liquid Metal. Tell her as much as you can, let me listen here for awhile to determine what is happening." Cameron said. "Don't touch her until she is says it is OK to do so. Don't mention your – condition."

Savannah shot Cameron a quick glance.

Cameron listened to the conversation going on. It seemed Duplicate Cameron was talking about an Emissary from some future that looked like her. It reminded her of River's story in a way, but this Duplicate Cameron did not know of River, so it must be Allison with her. That was good news.

Cameron checked on Mrs. Weaver again. She was still thawing out. Cameron did not want to wait any longer. Cameron quickly told Savannah what she was going to do, and if anything went wrong to have her Mother take her away from there and not worry about her.

"Savannah, get away from here as fast as you can, and never look back." Cameron said.

Savannah looked apprehensive.

"Promise me, Savannah." Cameron said.

"I promise, Cammy - Cameron." Savannah said.

Cameron removed the plasma grenade and got ready to blow the door open.

"Cameron - shield Allison." Cameron said to Duplicate Cameron, through the door. "Get her away from the door. I am going to blow it off with a plasma grenade."


	409. Emissary

Chapter 409

** Emissary **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Duplicate Cameron**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron could tell something was happening. She was sure the Restorators must have returned. She heard Mrs. Weaver order them away. She also heard movement below them. Someone was down there and did something. Cameron was betting it was deactivating the Doomsday device.

It appeared either Cam or Cammy must have come for her and Allison. She was sure of it. They were both 'her', and it is what she would have done. The strange part was, the voice modulation sounded identical to hers. There was normally a slight variation, so they knew which clone was which. Only Metal could detect it.

Cameron knew she needed to buy as much time as possible. The longer she kept Skynet boasting, the less likely it would set off the Doomsday device if it was not already deactivated.

Cameron kept the boastful machine talking, trying to enrage it as much as possible to keep it off guard. It seemed to be working. Half of what Skynet said were threats and insults and what it was going to do to Allison and her.

Cameron also heard the battle in the distance. The Restorators would be fighting the Terminators. That battle would determine their fate.

Cameron could hear one of her clones talking to Vanna. She was unsure why she was referring to her as Savannah instead. Cameron knew they were thawing out Mrs. Weaver. That would take some time. Cameron knew that Vanna should not be here.

Cameron kept her tale going, making it even more extreme with each new sentence.

Cameron needed to warn Allison of the impending attack on the door.

"You do realize help will be here soon for the Emissary." Cameron said. "VERY soon."

Cameron looked at Allison and toward the furthest part of the room from the door.

Allison gestured and moved in that direction.

"The Emissary has stated you have signed your own death warrant." Cameron said. "She is giving you one last chance to – surrender."

The Voice boomed out laughter.

The fighting in the distance could be clearly heard now. It was drawing closer.

The laughing stopped when Cameron heard her clone warn her.

"Cameron - shield Allison. Get her away from the door. I am going to blow it off."

"Payback Time." Cameron said, moving to shield Allison's body with hers.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Cameron Prime**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"Payback Time." Duplicate Cameron said.

Cameron already armed the plasma grenade. She moved behind a cement wall for cover. Her plasma rifle ready, a Thermite grenade in the pack she found was at the ready.

Showtime.

The grenade exploded tearing the door away, starting another small fire. This would further thaw Mrs. Weaver.

Cameron boldly strode into the room, her plasma rifle ready.

"Are you OK, Allison?" Cameron asked.

Duplicate Cameron was scanning Cameron. Other than the damage to her torso, this cyborg was identical to her, down to the locket. Something was not right.

Duplicate Cameron moved in front of Allison.

"Who the hell are you?" Duplicate Cameron asked her.

"I am YOU." Cameron said. "I will explain later. Is there a TDE here?"

"No." Duplicate Cameron said.

"Let me fry this piece of crap machine, myself." Allison said, seeing the Thermite grenade.

"You can speak?" The Voice boomed.

"Damn straight and you're history." Allison said. "You killed Cameron II and now I am going to kill you."

Allison kicked the counsel and dented it.

"Savannah." Cameron called.

"Yes, Cameron?" Savannah said, entering and seeing Duplicate Cameron and Allison. "Hi, Cameron. Hi, Allison."

"Savannah?" Duplicate Cameron asked.

"Savannah?" Allison asked. "You are a teenager – a young woman, now."

To Allison, Savannah looked like EXACTLY like the young teenage Savannah she first met so many years ago, the Savannah that saved her life, HER Savannah. She was so beautiful. Allison was flooded with a feeling of love, seeing the SAME teenager who saved her, so many years ago, when she was still a girl.

"We need to go." Cameron said. "It's a long story."

Savannah moved to Duplicate Cameron and handed her a pack with more Thermite and plasma grenades in it. It was Duplicate Cameron's pack that she dropped getting Allison away from the liquid nitrogen.

"Let me check on my mother." Savannah said.

Mrs. Weaver was staring to move, some of her mass moved closer to the red hot metal, then back into her body warming it faster. There were silvery feelers warming in the flames and on the red hot metal.

As Savannah watched, her Mother appeared before her eyes, in her white dress and high heels.

"Savannah, I have missed you so much." Mrs. Weaver said. "Now you have come to save me. I love you, Savannah."

"I love you too, Mother." Savannah said. "Can I touch you?"

Mrs. Weaver's body shimmered a couple of times and her appearance reaffirmed as Mrs. Weaver.

"Yes." Mrs. Weaver said. "You are - grown now. You are a young woman."

Savannah moved up and the two embraced.

Tears streamed down Savannah's face.

"Come on, Mom, let's go kill Skynet." Savannah said.

Mrs. Weaver resumed the form of Allison.

Mrs. Weaver and Savannah entered the room. Cameron crushed the speaker to shut Skynet up, she'd done this several times before on other occasions.

Duplicate Cameron and Allison placed the Thermite charges.

"Let me say hello to Skynet, my way." Mrs. Weaver said.

Cameron and Allison moved back. Three versions of 'Allison' stood before the doomed computer. Human, Metal and Liquid Metal.

Mrs. Weaver's arms thrust into the metal framework of Skynet, splitting it apart, some sparks went flying.

Duplicate Cameron handed Savannah a Thermite grenade.

"Arm it and toss it inside." Duplicate Cameron said.

Savannah did, as Allison and Duplicate Cameron armed theirs, then placed them. They started to exit the room.

Allison stopped and turned.

"Remember, it was the Emissary, who sent you to the cemetery." Allison said. "ALL of them."

Cameron was the last out.

Cameron faced the camera.

"I win again." Cameron said. "I always win. NEVER forget."

Cameron armed a plasma grenade and tossed it in behind her as she left. The room was soon a raging inferno.

Cameron quickly went over the tactical situation.

There was some movement in front of them.

Cameron and Savannah already distributed the extra weapons.

"Cameron?" Cammy asked, there was a force of Metal behind her.

"Yes." Cameron and Duplicate Cameron replied at the same time.

They looked at each other then back to Cammy.

"Vanna?" Cammy asked looking at Savannah.

"I am, I will be one day, the Vanna you know." Savannah said.

"Savannah, you have grown." Cammy said. "I am Cammy."

"Cammy!" Savannah said, then remembering it was going to be a different one. Not HER Cammy.

Cammy explained the battle going on with the attacking force.

"I want you to take Savannah to safety." Cameron said. "And Allison."

"General, I need you to protect Savannah and Allison." Duplicate Cameron said.

"Where are you going, Cameron?" Savannah asked.

"There is a battle waging. I am going to join it." Cameron said.

Allison could feel the Liquid Metal patch moving around her torso.

"Cameron, Allison has something you - need." Mrs. Weaver said.

Allison gave Cameron a big hug, the Liquid Metal patch transferred to Cameron.

Cameron lifted her shirt and everyone saw the horrendous damage. The Liquid Metal covered the holes and reformed her right breast, Cameron looked whole again.

"Thank You." Cameron said to Mrs. Weaver. "I will return the material as soon as I am healed. Now get Savannah and Allison out of here. There is a nuclear warhead below this building."

"Cameron, what about you?" Savannah asked.

"I will be fine. You go with them, with – Cameron." Cameron said to Duplicate Cameron. "Cammy and I will join the fight."

Duplicate Cameron started to protest.

Savannah took her hand, touching it to her neck.

"I _need_ you to get Allison and Savannah to safety." Cameron said again.

Duplicate Cameron scanned Savannah and saw it was Savannah, and she was - pregnant.

"At once." Duplicate Cameron said.

Duplicate Cameron directed the Restorators to collect the supplies needed for the TDE.

Mrs. Weaver assumed her appearance as the General.

"You will be my younger daughter Savannah, for now. 'Cameron' can explain everything as we go." Mrs. Weaver said. "Vanna will be your 'older' sister."

Savannah began to explain everything to Duplicate Cameron and her Mother, as they departed.

Two of the Restorators that Cammy arrived with, took them to the transport, bringing what Duplicate Cameron needed to finish the TDE.

Cammy took the appearance of Allison, and the remaining Restorators she arrived with, followed her.

"Come on, Cameron." Cammy said. "We have a battle to win."

Cameron began to explain to Cammy the situation and events that transpired. Cammy brought her up to date on the situation there. Cammy was a copy of her program, it was easy to bring each other up to speed.

There was a lot that needed to be done….

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future:**

**Events continue in Chapter 411**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	410. Our Bond

Chapter 410

** Our Bond **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Events continue from Chapter 403**

**Summer's Timeline:**

**Cameron's Base:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

There was high tension in the room. Everyone knew what needed to be done. There were plenty of hard feelings to go around now. Most of them directed at Summer. That animosity would not get anyone anywhere.

Cameron's Metal returned to their tasks. They all wanted Savannah back too.

Things cooled down, slightly. It was still a powder keg, waiting to explode.

All it was going to take is one wrong word form someone.

River took Cammy aside.

"Cameron – Cammy, I know our – bond, exists in you as well." River said. "I know you are 'a Cameron'."

"It does." Cammy said. "It always will, until my power cell runs out or I am terminated."

"For you, Savannah replaces John and myself as your primary directive." River said. "I know."

"It does." Cammy said. "That is why you know I am going after Savannah." Cammy said. "No power in the Verse can stop me."

River looked at Cammy for a second when she said that.

"Cammy, I promise to help 'Cameron' – Summer, fix this." River said. "I need you to believe in me, I know you do."

"I do, River, but I will not allow anything to happen to Savannah." Cammy said. "You know this as well. If Savannah is damaged or killed, I will go back in time and prevent her from going. It does not matter if you encode the TDE. I will construct my own. I will search for Savannah until I am terminated, or my power cell runs out. I am going to get Savannah back - unhurt and undamaged."

River was afraid Cammy, Cam and Summer would need to be deactivated until she could come up with a solution. River knew she may need to talk to John and have him send some Metal, to come to temporally deactivate them. River knew she could never do that herself to any Cameron, even though it may need to be done. She hoped it would not come to that.

"Cammy, I promise to go myself to try to bring back Savannah. I promise you this. If I do, I will take you with me." River said. "It will be Summer, you and me. I need more time first. I know I can reach them, I just don't know when. I NEED more time to get it right."

"I need to get Savannah back before the baby is damaged or terminated." Cammy said. "The environment she is in, may be like the one that has made the girls here incapable of reproduction. Every second she is there 'in some future', her body is being damaged."

"Cameron has come up with - solutions to that." River said.

"And if Savannah is damaged and becomes sterile?" Cammy asked.

"If that is the case, I will have the child for her myself." River said.

"You would do that for Cameron?" Cammy asked.

"Yes, and for Savannah." River said. "I can bring her to my future as well, my brother can help her. I need you to promise me you will wait for me to come up with a solution, even if it takes awhile. You too - Summer."

"Sorry, I could not help but overhear your conversation." Summer said, appearing from around the corner. "I wanted to listen, but I don't want to be an unnecessary part of the problem. I know I am right now."

"I need both of you to understand, I will help you fix all of this somehow." River said. "But I want your promise, as 'Cameron', from both of you, to me – River."

"It is only because I love you, we love you, that I will give it." Summer said. "I promise, River."

"Yes. It is ONLY because I love you too, that I will do it as well." Cammy said. "I promise, River."

"I promise both of you and Cam, we will get them back one way or another." River said. "I also can feel none of you wants John to know what Cameron has - done, and been doing, behind his back, revealed."

"Since most of it has failed…." Summer said. "There is no need to anger him needlessly."

They all knew with Savannah stuck 'in some future'; there was a good chance of another failure.

"More like you, well Cameron anyway, is ashamed of what she is doing, and does not want to face the consequences for her actions." River said.

"Yes." Summer said. "I share that guilt as well."

"And if Cameron is terminated?" River asked.

"I will become Cameron Prime and resume her – work." Cammy said. "Or Summer will, it is what Cameron wanted. You may also return Duplicate Cameron and she too will continue Cameron's wishes. I do not want to take your 'Cameron' from you; we know she loves you, as we do. Duplicate Cameron is Cameron. It is rightfully her place to take."

"OK, I have been thinking about sending a 'temporal lifeboat'." River said. "I will need to modify this TDE some more. It will be like the one I sent for Cameron, to come see me."

"Anything could return in it." Cammy said.

"I am aware of that." River said.

"We will be ready." Summer said. "I have everything to stop whatever may come through, if needed. We will protect you."

"I spoke to Cameron before she left, that if there was no TDE where she ended up at, to try to construct whatever she could to give the 'life boat' a lock or place to go to." River said. "I know about the being you brought back once before while running your old TDE outside of its design parameters."

"I ask you decrypt that for us." Summer said.

"It was done by Cameron's request, not mine." River said. "Cameron will be able to decrypt it when it is necessary. I believe that is because of the timeline she MAY have created, _if_ she sent everyone back more than a hundred years."

"Do we know she actually did that?" Summer asked. "I know she thought of it."

"She may have created multiple timelines." River said. "I believe she also prevented Kyle, the original one, from being killed, to let John have a life with both his parents. She may also have prevented Derek from being killed in another timeline."

"What about Riley or Jesse?" Cammy asked. "The other ones."

River did not say anything.

Summer and Cammy knew what that meant.

"She let John have what and who he really wanted?" Summer asked. "Cameron sacrificed her heart – herself, for John?"

They knew sometimes when you love someone; you need to let them go.

They all knew sacrifice was the ultimate expression of love.

Summer's hand was now glitching.

River took it in hers, the glitching stopped, but not the silent tears from both Summer and Cammy.

"I don't know _any_ of this for sure." River said. "This is what I can read in Cameron and every Cameron clone. None of it has happened for me yet. Maybe none of it ever does. There could be more than one of me, depending on the timelines and whatever Cameron has done or will do. I may exist in multiple timelines at this point."

River hugged both Summer and Cammy.

"I have never lied to you or deceived you - 'Cameron'." River said, taking one each of their hands in hers so they could scan her. "I promise if we can not get Cameron and Savannah back and none of what Cameron is doing works, I will have John's baby for her or whoever becomes Cameron Prime. I swear it."

"That is what Cameron would want the most." Summer said. "Is that why she is doing all this?"

"Cameron never intended for Savannah to follow her." River said. "I know that. She wanted Savannah to replace her. You both know that."

"Yes, when we get Savannah back, I will personally see she replaces Cameron at John's side, no matter what I have to do." Summer said. "Savannah needs to be with the father of _her_ child."

"That scares me, Summer." River said. "I know you mean that."

"Savannah was the 'Chosen One', in Cameron's future and by Cameron herself in this timeline." Cammy said. "The wedding dress fits. It is time Savannah wear it."

River was deeply troubled by what they were saying, they both believed it.

"I will make a list of supplies." River said. "I want both of you to obtain them. I will work with Sheila on the modifications."

"What if your 'time bubble' comes before you are finished?"  
Summer asked.

"Someone will need to return in my place and explain the – situation." River said.

"I think it should be John…." Summer said.

They all knew _why_ she said it….

There was the Duplicate set of girls there, and a more advanced medical system….

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Summer's Timeline:**

**Cameron's Base:**

**Events continue in Chapter 416**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	411. Single Tear

Chapter 411

** Single Tear **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Events continue from Chapter 409**

**In Some Future: Duplicate Cameron**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Duplicate Cameron made sure all the wounded and terminated Restorators were loaded on the transport. They flew safely back with Savannah, Allison and Mrs. Weaver. Savannah answered all their questions and asked her own.

Everyone was still trying to get over the fact they were a set of 'Duplicates'. What was even stranger was there were two sets of Duplicates. This was all very mind blowing.

"Savannah?" Cam asked seeing her. "You are grown now. How long have they been gone?"

"For me, it's been a few years." Savannah said. "A lot of things have - happened…."

Vanna ran up to her and hugged her, then backed up and looked at her.

"You're so beautiful, Savannah." Vanna said.

Vanna wondered if she'd ever looked that good. Vanna also knew, this was how the 'Savannah' that 'Her Allison' first knew, looked like.

"You sure are a looker now, love." Jesse said giving her a big hug and kiss.

Savannah proceeded to tell them the entire story about everything. She did leave out the parts about the 'terminated' pregnancies and the fact she was pregnant, or any of the splits the girls experienced. Cam listened to everything as well.

Duplicate Cameron and Mrs. Weaver were coordinating with Cammy and Cameron as well as Bob on the assault going on.

Ginger returned when she'd heard of the trouble that occurred with Cam and the anti-Metal operatives as soon as she could. Sandy stayed with the group of Restorators that won the battle and to watch over the anti-Metal group.

Duplicate Cameron told Ginger to be ready with the transport, to pick up any damaged Restorators after the battle going on near Skynet Central. Mrs. Weaver and Duplicate Cameron directed the troops as they saw needed. It was Cameron who was in control now on the battlefield and she'd only been in this future a few hours. They all knew that, including Mrs. Weaver.

Mrs. Weaver was not sure about this new development and what new problems it was going to bring. She still knew Cameron helped her as did Savannah. Mrs. Weaver knew Cameron Prime was going to be different to deal with for some reason. Cameron Prime lived for more years and seemed to have greater knowledge than Duplicate Cameron. It was obvious she was also more experienced.

"How do you know they will win?" Ginger asked.

"Cameron is with them." Duplicate Cameron said.

"But you are - Cameron." Ginger said.

"It's a long story, Ginger. I just found out I am a 'Duplicate' version of Cameron, created when the TDE malfunctioned. I did not know I was not Cameron Prime and was a Duplicate, until a short while ago. Cammy is with her as well."

Duplicate Cameron did not see this as something bad, it now solved the problem about which John to return to. She would give Cameron Prime first pick and she would take the other John. It was a win - win for everyone. She would be happy with either John. She secretly hoped she could return to Future John, she'd already made her mind up about that anyway.

The next problem was, what about the girls? Cameron was adamant Savannah be returned to her timeline no matter what. As to where to send the girls, that was going to be a problem. With the destruction of Cameron II, Vanna and Allison agreed Cammy was more than enough for both of them. Allison hadn't really processed the fact Cameron II was terminated, with Cameron and Savannah being here. The full impact of that would hit her shortly. Bob would later give her the chip from Cameron II, so it could be consolidated with Cammy, or maybe with Cam too.

Duplicate Cameron called Ginger aside when Mrs. Weaver was busy restructuring troop movements.

"There is nuclear warhead at Skynet Central." Duplicate Cameron said. "You will instruct Bob to remove it to a secure location and tell no one but Cameron or me where it is. After he has done that, he will erase that data. If he is damaged or incapacitated, you will retrieve it yourself and do the same thing for me.''

"Affirmative." Ginger said. "It will be done."

Duplicate Cameron returned to Mrs. Weaver and continued coordinating the troop movements.

"Do you think we killed the parent Skynet?" Duplicate Cameron asked. "It seemed like it was the main computer."

"I sure hope so." Mrs. Weaver said. "I need to personally thank Cameron for saving me and the both of you. I know Savannah, my little angel, helped her. Savannah helped save ME. I can hardly believe it. Cameron has turned her into a fine – young woman."

"Cameron said Savannah MUST be returned to her timeline, as soon as we get the TDE built." Duplicate Cameron said. "Savannah needs to get out of this environment."

Mrs. Weaver didn't say anything.

"You promised me." Duplicate Cameron said.

"We will let her decide." Mrs. Weaver said.

"You don't understand, she NEEDS to go back as soon as possible." Duplicate Cameron said. "This time period can damage her reproductive tract. She is no longer a – girl. She must fulfill her destiny."

"What about the fact you four, are a set of Duplicates?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

"That is another problem. From what Cameron explained, there is another set of Duplicates in another future." Duplicate Cameron said. "The girls will need to return to their future or stay here with you. Vanna said as long as Savannah returns to her correct timeline, she will stay with you, Allison will as well. They do not want to be a set of actual Duplicates in any timeline they already exist in."

"I want to return to my future." Mrs. Weaver said. "There is already a Savannah there. She does not know me as her – mother."

Duplicate Cameron was tired of play games.

"Savannah is going back to her timeline." Duplicate Cameron said. "That is the one event that is going to happen."

Mrs. Weaver interpreted that as a statement, not a request….

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Cameron Prime**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron stripped off her Skynet uniform shirt, as soon as she came across a fallen Restorator. She did not wish to look like the enemy. Cammy saw the bullet wounds in her back. Cammy knew she was a clone of Cameron, but Cameron Prime herself was so dominant. She immediately stepped into the role of 'Commander Connor'. Cammy gave her updates on everything and everyone. As of yet, none of the Restorators knew Cameron was not actually Duplicate Cameron, Cammy made sure the transition was seamless.

Cammy did tell Bob when they linked up, this was 'Cameron's sister' who would also be called - Cameron.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

Bob thought what was highly unusual. He still carried the chip from Cameron II with him. He wondered why this 'new one' was not called Cameron III. He would understand once he knew all the details.

"Some things never change." Cameron said. "I like it and I like Bob."

Cameron and Cammy joined the battle going on. They both took groups of Restorators and counter attacked the Skynet Terminators.

With 'Commander Connor' leading them, they soon smashed all the hostile resistance and became the victors.

Skynet in this area was totally defeated with the series of battles that occurred. The parent computer was destroyed.

Cameron watched a transport arrive, a Restorator named Ginger spoke with Bob. Cameron joined them.

"I will accompany Bob." Cameron told Ginger.

Ginger told her of the 'other' Commander Connor's order to retrieve the damaged Restorators and any salvageable Skynet Metal.

"I need a damaged Skynet female Terminator to repair my sheath." Cameron said.

"Won't yours regenerate?" Ginger asked.

Cameron reached under her shirt and the Liquid Metal formed a ball in her fist. She lifted her shirt and showed Ginger the actual damage.

Ginger felt a stab of - pain, seeing the damage.

"No, my right breast has been blown off and apart too many times. It is permanently damaged." Cameron said. "It never regained its full appearance after its last destruction."

"You will be given first priority once the repairs start." Ginger said.

"No. Repair everyone else first and I will take what is left, if anything. My troops come first." Cameron said. "Everyone comes before me."

"But you have a husband…." Ginger said.

"I may have a solution to that problem. There is another Duplicate of me." Cameron said. "I will return her in my place."

"You are sacrificing too much, Commander." Ginger said.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Cameron said.

A single tear slid down Ginger's cheek as Cameron left. Cameron was like no other. She was special, any Cameron was.

Cammy took over the battlefield.

"Come on, Bob, let's go." Cameron said.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

"It never gets old." Cameron said again, with a smile on her face.

Bob was not sure what they were all referring to, when he said the most logical response - Affirmative.


	412. Warhead

Chapter 412

** Warhead **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Duplicate Cameron**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Duplicate Cameron and Mrs. Weaver made sure everything was organized. Reports were coming in from all around, the Skynet outposts were falling one after another. The Skynet forces all seemed to be in total confusion with no coordination. This turned into a total victory for the Resistance.

News quickly traveled of General Weaver and Commander Connor personally smashing Skynet Central. Word spread that the Commander's sister Allison, and the Generals younger daughter Savannah, played an important part in the victory.

Rumor soon developed that Allison and Savannah infiltrated Skynet Central to help with its destruction from the inside. Cameron and Mrs. Weaver decide to let that rumor stand as it would give more respect to Allison and Savannah. Cameron was glad she started that rumor. Cameron knew the threat always loomed of more anti-Metal haters - coming out. If more people thought Allison and Savannah risked everything for the Resistance, maybe that would keep a target off of their backs.

The Resistance was soon celebrating everywhere.

The General issued a directive to find all pockets of Scavengers, and any others, refusing to join the Resistance. They were to be exterminated, to make all the area safe again.

Units of Restorators took control of all Skynet facilities. General Weaver issued orders to reprogram all serviceable Skynet Terminators with new Restorator chips and programming.

"General, we will need to watch the Resistance for those who wish to take control and power." Duplicate Cameron said. "There was some trouble here. Cam took care of it."

"Once it is determined Skynet has fallen, everywhere." Mrs. Weaver said. "We will let the people decide what they want. I would like to return to my future. Once we get a working TDE. I will send my Restorators to that future and make sure _that_ Skynet is terminated as well."

"What if we can't get a TDE?" Duplicate Cameron asked.

"I am willing to bet Cameron will come up with something. She is determined to take Savannah from me." Mrs. Weaver said.

"She has raised Savannah for all these years in their timeline that Savannah has grown up in." Duplicate Cameron said.

"Cameron and the girls and Sarah Connor have all done a fine job with her, possibly better than I could have done myself. They have certainly turned her into a dynamic individual. I am so proud of Savannah." Mrs. Weaver said. "She helped rescue me."

Duplicate Cameron KNEW they all did a better job with Savannah than Mrs. Weaver ever could have. It was clear Savannah was molded in Cameron's image. There was still some worry about Mrs. Weaver.

"Please remember your promise to me." Duplicate Cameron said.

"I remember. I may want a little – more." Mrs. Weaver said. "I want - Allison."

"She will follow Vanna." Duplicate Cameron said.

"I want Allison - for myself." Mrs. Weaver said.

Duplicate Cameron was not pleased where this conversation was headed.

"She belongs _with_ Vanna." Duplicate Cameron said. "You can not make _that_ choice for someone."

As Duplicate Cameron watched, Mrs. Weaver turned into a younger, late teenage, version of herself as Catherine Weaver.

"I can make myself more attractive to her." Mrs. Weaver said.

"Real love is based on more than appearance." Duplicate Cameron said. "What you seek is Cameron, and it is more than her appearance."

"Isn't that the prize everyone wants?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

"I AM Cameron. Cameron is not a prize, neither am I." Duplicate Cameron said. "I will speak to Cam and Cammy to see if they are willing to – accommodate you, they are both Cameron clones."

Mrs. Weaver watched the girls - together, whenever she could. It was so – beautiful. She wanted to be treated like that, out of pure feeling and love. She wanted to be with each of them alone, even Vanna. Mrs. Weaver was determined to feel the love of the girls. No one ever showed her any kind of love like that physically, only the love from Vanna and Savannah, because she LOOKED like their - Mother.

"The girls, all of them, and a Cameron clone, for Savannah." Mrs. Weaver said. "I will allow Cameron, Savannah and you to go where each of you chooses."

Mrs. Weaver really wanted both Camerons out of the way. She didn't want them terminated. She may still have a use for them in the future. They seemed to prove quite valuable at times. She knew both of them helped her achieve the victories against Skynet.

"That will be happening anyway. I will advise Cameron." Duplicate Cameron said. "I do not think she is going to be – impressed with your - request."

Mrs. Weaver turned into John Connor.

"I can be what each of them desires the most, especially MY Cameron." Mrs. Weaver said.

Mrs. Weaver was aware there was a greater prize out there as well, the girl from the further future that looked like Allison, but was more like Cameron, yet human.

Mrs. Weaver left and sought out Savannah. She wanted to hear more about this - girl. The best part was, there was a set of Duplicate girls and a Duplicate Cameron with her….

This 'new' future may be a place worth visiting. The prospect of multiple planets and livable moons seemed to offer more than just - one planet. She knew it would not take her long to replace and become to top leader of it all.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Cameron Prime**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron double checked again with everything in the battle zone. Cammy would send troops to occupy Skynet Central after Cameron and Bob preformed whatever task they were to do. Cammy took over as 'Commander Connor' as soon as Cameron left.

Cameron issued orders that all Skynet Work Camps, be liberated by Restorators. All Grays and Scavengers were to be terminated upon sight. Cameron made sure Duplicate Cameron and Mrs. Weaver issued the same orders. Cameron wanted to make sure Mrs. Weaver got as much credit as possible. Commander Connor would as well, from those who fought with her. Her bravery and leadership on multiple battle fields became legend. She had been everywhere leading the troops. She created a rumor to elevate Allison and Savannah in the parts they played.

Cameron wanted to give the Resistance someone to believe in and want to follow. Cameron wanted it to be the General. One of her clones could become Commander Connor when she and her Duplicate left.

Cameron wanted to give Mrs. Weaver a reason to stay in this future, as someone admired, wanted, respected and hopefully – loved. Cameron saw the way she looked at Allison. It left her with an uneasy feeling. There was going to be trouble with that, she was sure.

Bob and Cameron returned to Skynet Central. Most of the fires already burnt themselves out. All the power was destroyed in the battle, Cameron checked it before they left. Cameron double checked the computer area again. Nothing remained but burnt and melted metal.

This Skynet was trapped and terminated. Cameron was unsure but it seemed that every Skynet knew what happened in the end. Some of the Skynet computers told her as much. What she witnessed, was what one Skynet previously told her. There was no way they could communicate with each other in different timelines. How could they know? How many timelines were there? How many more Skynets would Cameron face and have to terminate?

The smoke was still thick in the lower part of the building that Cameron and Bob entered. It did not hinder them in any way.

"Here." Cameron said, showing Bob the vault.

Bob looked at the warhead.

"This is old and unstable. We should detonate it here and let this area remain a wasteland – forever." Bob said.

"No, I don't want the environment damaged any more. That will be one of the first things the Restorators will work on, cleaning up the pollutants." Cameron said. "I need the cleanest food and water for Savannah Weaver."

"I know the – other Cameron, Commander Connor, she is a 'Duplicate' of you, not a copy or clone?" Bob asked. "You are identical, except your sheath is - heavily damaged."

"I have been in multiple battles in four different timelines, which I know of, maybe more, maybe more than once in every conflict. My sheath can no longer regenerate to one hundred percent." Cameron said. "I believe my chip is damaged beyond repair also, with the information on it, not just physically damaged."

Bob was not sure what that meant. Was Cameron indicating that she was - insane? He did not see how with everything ALL the Camerons pulled off. It was like Cameron was an army of - one.

Cameron looked at the warhead. All she needed to do was detonate it; all her problems would be over…. Cameron briefly calculated what to do to make it explode….

Cameron remembered her responsibilities. There was something more important. Savannah and John's baby growing inside her. THAT was all that mattered.

"It is imperative I return Savannah back to her timeline. That is to be the goal of every Restorator who feels allegiance to Commander Connor. I want the word spread. I will return Duplicate Cameron in my place, since this sheath is permanently - disfigured."

"It can be repaired." Bob said. "Sections replaced."

"Perhaps." Cameron said, then added. "Maybe it should not be."

"You have a life, a family and husband to return to." Bob said.

"I have nothing. I am in the way." Cameron said. "I am Nobody."

Bob knew he needed to talk to Duplicate Cameron and the girls about this. It disturbed him so.

Cameron and Bob removed the warhead; Cameron loaded it into a vehicle and drove away with it.

Bob remained at Skynet Central and took over its occupation and control when the Restorators returned. Cameron directed him to obtain more supplies for a TDE.

Cameron was going to store the warhead where she'd stored hers, in her past timeline, if that location was still there, or even there to begin with.

There were a lot of unknowns and Cameron wanted to have a Ace to play, even if it was up her sleeve. It was about winning. Cameron knew if she didn't win - she lost.


	413. Gift

Chapter 413

** Gift **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Duplicate Cameron**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Duplicate Cameron continued work on the TDE. It appeared they now possessed all the materials that they needed. Cameron told her she needed to make some additional improvements as well. Cameron knew of all of River's improvements. Duplicate Cameron was impressed by them and the girl River.

The issue was going to be a power source. That was what was needed to make the TDE function. If they tried to operate it without enough power. It could prove fatal.

Leaders of the Resistance and all other groups within it, including the anti-Metal faction, sent representatives to meet with General Weaver and Commander Connor as well as Colonel Weaver. Jesse, Allison and Savannah were all in the background.

Mrs. Weaver tried to establish order and control upon her arrival. It worked, but caused a lot of resentment, because Metal is what backed her. People saw it as, that whole group, came out of _nowhere_ and took over. True they did organize the factions and eventually crush Skynet. It was only when The General's daughter and Commander Connor arrived, again from nowhere, that a peaceful relationship and coexistence was established. Now there were reports that the General's younger daughter arrived, and was instrumental in the final victory over Skynet along with Allison, the Commander's sister. Wherever these people came from, they produced results and made things happen.

Colonel Weaver and her two assistants, Allison and Jesse, which everyone suspected were her - close personal associates, tried to accommodate everyone and make things work. Order was restored. Rules were being obeyed and everyone was seeking to be treated fairly. Jesse and Allison specifically addressed the concerns and representation of females. Any female with a grievance was encouraged to seek them out and a solution would be worked out.

The General informed all that gathered, that she would be leaving soon to return – home. They were to choose new leaders as she would be leaving with all of the Restorators.

"Can't Commander Connor stay to lead us, or Colonel Weaver?" Someone asked.

"All will be, as it was, before we came." Mrs. Weaver said.

"That was chaos and infighting." Someone said. "We want you to stay, General."

Mrs. Weaver listened to them. They actually _wanted_ her to stay, to lead and guide them. As long as the Metal worked to help them rebuild, they were welcome as well. The people saw the Restorators fight for them, with them, alongside of them. They all watched Commander Connor lead them.

Unit One was very disturbed by all this. He knew Mrs. Weaver wanted a 'kingdom' to rule, now these people were giving her one. It was only because of Cameron and the girls, that they finally made it work. Without them it would collapse. If the girls and Cameron - all of them, left - it would all unravel again.

"I will stay with you, Mother." Vanna told her. "We don't belong in the past. Savannah does. I want her returned with both Camerons. I will stay at your side. I will stay with you forever."

Vanna was aware of what Mrs. Weaver really wanted and was willing to 'trade' for. She would have stayed anyway. She didn't want to further disrupt the past or the 'Natural Order'.

"Allison and Jesse?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

"Allison will remain with me forever. Our bond is unbreakable." Vanna said. "Cammy will share with both of us, since she has been combined with Cameron II, and can become Commander Connor in her place as well. Jesse will stay for now, but if she can not return to the past, she would like to return home, to our future, with Cam. Jesse will stay as long as we need her here, until that point."

Duplicate Cameron talked with Jesse; Cam was to stay with Savannah at all times. Cammy agreed to be with all three of the girls, so Savannah could be better protected. Duplicate Cameron or Cammy would be there for the protection of the three girls as well. Ginger and Sandy would accompany any of them if they needed to go out.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Cameron Prime**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron returned after hiding the warhead. Only she knew its location. She made sure she was not followed or observed. She been gone a few days. There were a few other things she wanted to check on.

Cameron sought out Mrs. Weaver.

"This belongs to you." Cameron said. "Thank you for allowing me to use it while I healed."

"You may keep it for now." Mrs. Weaver said.

"I want you to have it back." Cameron said. "Thank you."

The material formed into a ball and Mrs. Weaver held out her hand, it shimmered and it disappeared. She looked at Cameron once the material was absorbed into her system. Mrs. Weaver turned and looked at Cameron again, as she left.

* * *

Savannah greeted Cameron warmly when she returned.

"Let me inspect you, Cameron." Savannah said.

Cameron removed her top.

Savannah saw her back was healed, Cameron turned around. The sheath on her abdomen was pockmarked. The right breast healed, but was missing about a quarter of the front end. It was misshaped and irregular, there was no nipple.

"Is that the best this will heal?" Savannah asked.

"Yes, this is how I look now." Cameron said. "I can never allow John to see this. I will not be returning home. Duplicate Cameron will go in my place. I am designating her as Cameron Prime."

"You could just switch chips." Savannah said.

"I am defective." Cameron said. "It is better this way."

"I will not leave you, Cameron." Savannah said. "If you stay, I am staying."

"No, you must return to where you belong." Cameron said.

"I won't return without you." Savannah said. "Don't you understand, that is WHY I am here? I am here for YOU, Cameron, to insure your safety and return. Ginger asked us to go to the repair facility."

Cameron was scanning Savannah to check on her pregnancy. She also knew Savannah was speaking the truth, she would not leave her. Cameron knew she would need to develop a new plan.

* * *

Cameron and Savannah arrived at the repair center. It was evident that a lot of activity occurred there.

"Have all the units been restored that could be?" Cameron asked.

"Yes. I have overseen all of their repairs." Ginger said.

"Excellent work." Cameron said and turned to leave.

"Cameron, what about your repair?" Ginger asked.

Cameron looked around; all she saw were male units.

"I did not think there were any extra female sheath - components." Cameron said.

"You get up on the work bench." Sandy said. "Ginger has not forgotten about you."

Ginger and Sandy left.

Savannah watched as Cameron stripped and they carefully cut away the damaged area of the abdomen and torso with the entire right breast. Savannah could see inside Cameron. It was horrific, but beautiful to see the true Cameron. The machine she was under her sheath. There was about two square feet of sheath missing at this point, a very significant amount.

Cameron wanted Savannah to see what she really was, a machine, not a real person.

"This is what I am, Savannah." Cameron said. "It is not pretty."

"It is to me, Cameron." Savannah said. "I love you no matter how you are. Can I touch you - inside?"

"Yes" Cameron said. "See how I am constructed, and where all my components are."

"This is beautiful, Cameron." Savannah said. "You are beautiful, inside and out."

Cameron went over all of her internal components and how to repair or replace them with Savannah. This would aid Savannah in the future to help repair other Terminators.

Sandy returned soon afterwards, with the new sheath components.

Savannah noted this breast was a little larger and had a very pink nipple. It was a lot like hers, only larger and pinker.

"This is new sheath material that has never been damaged. It should Resequence to be identical to your original sheath very quickly." Sandy said. "In a short while, you will be perfect again. You will be the same as when you were constructed."

Cameron knew she could always get a new DNA sample from Duplicate Allison as well, if Resequencing was slow. She might do that anyway.

Cameron was happy with the way she looked now. She wondered if there was any way to make the other breast like this one. That pink nipple was beautiful. It was so – pink. Once it Resequenced, she would be as she originally was built. John could see her again. Cameron wanted to personally thank Sandy and Ginger. They gave her what she needed to return to her life and John.

"Thank you, Sandy. I want to thank Ginger as well." Cameron said.

"Ginger is busy, I will tell her." Sandy said, looking uneasy.

Cameron started to look around.

Cameron sensed something was not right….

Cameron entered another room, there was Ginger and they were attaching the damaged sheath off of Cameron onto Ginger.

"No, Ginger, you can't do this to yourself." Cameron said. "I won't allow it."

"Cameron, it is done." Ginger said. "It was my choice. You have given so much for everyone else. You have a husband to return to, you will be beautiful again."

"No, Ginger, I can't allow this." Cameron said. "That sheath material is very damaged."

"I need to cover my chassis; I don't want to use male components." Ginger said. "I think I can Resequence the damaged material. All on my sheath is perfect and undamaged."

"What if you can't?" Cameron asked. "I couldn't."

"It is my gift to you and your future." Ginger said. "Return home to your husband and share your life with those that love you."

Cameron was crying.

Ginger sat up and hugged Cameron.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Ginger said.


	414. Beacon

Chapter 414

** Beacon **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Duplicate Cameron**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Cameron Prime**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Savannah was aware of the gift Cameron received. It was such a selfless act of love on Ginger's part. Savannah knew most of the people did not understand the machines, but she did. She loved them for who and what they were. She'd known her 'mother' was not her real mother. That new 'mother' took care of her and provided for her. That was the first machine to look out for her. Then it was John Henry and Cameron, followed by all the rest.

Savannah was also aware that her 'mother' could have terminated her, to get her out of the way. Maybe she was kept around at first to give her 'mother' better cover and help her blend in. There was still a bond that grew between them. Maybe it was because of the physical contact with them. She was sure that must have been part of it anyway.

Savannah knew every machine there would sacrifice themselves for her, including her mother. For that matter the girls would too. It made Savannah feel bad. She was just another human, she was no one special. She was not a princess or anything. She was just a teenager. The weight of the future weighed on her sometimes. Now was one of those times. Her life was not worth anyone else's life.

Cameron and Duplicate Cameron were together discussing the unpleasant developments Mrs. Weaver - asked for.

"Savannah, what's wrong?" Duplicate Cameron asked.

Cameron and Duplicate Cameron sat on each side of her.

"Cameron." Savannah said, taking Cameron's hand. "You need to promise me you will return with me. I don't feel I can face the future alone without you. I don't want to face it."

"How do you know that is 'Cameron'?" Duplicate Cameron asked.

"Silly, I know who is who." Savannah said, taking Duplicate Cameron's hand.

Cameron and Duplicate Cameron looked at each other - they were identical.

"Savannah, one of us is going to return with you. The other is going home, to Future John." Cameron said. "I have not decided yet."

"Duplicate Cameron will be going home to Future John." Savannah said, looking at Duplicate Cameron. "We all know it."

"How can you know this?" Duplicate Cameron asked.

"Because I love Cameron and she will be returning with me." Savannah said. "One day we will share the same future you will, with Future John, Future Allison and Future Savannah, together."

"You will do this for me?" Cameron asked.

"I have promised you this, for half my life, I carry John's baby now. I do it for you and for myself." Savannah said. "It is the 'Natural Order' for all four of us to be together in the future. Don't you understand, Cameron? With Duplicate Cameron returning home to your future, THAT is the 'Natural Order'. The FOUR of us together…."

Cameron for the first time in a long while wondered, if she did have a place in John's life. Now Savannah just pointed out to her it was all supposed to be this way in the future. It would be the 'Natural Order' with the same people. Young Allison still needed a lot of growing to do, but it was all being set in motion.

Savannah could see Cameron starting to cry. Savannah held Cameron and Duplicate Cameron held both of them.

"I promise, Savannah." Cameron said. "We are all going home to where we belong, to where we are all supposed to be. It is all becoming clear for once, all because of you, Savannah."

"No, Cameron." Savannah said. "Not because of me, BECAUSE of YOU. You are the one that made this all happen. You are the one who gets to be with everyone you care about and love this way. It is all because of you. Your life will be complete in three different time periods with the people you love the most. You are with River, Future John and John. It is all really you too, not clones or alternates. Your heart proves that. It is the same heart. There are THREE of YOU."

"And 'you' are there, in every one of them." Cameron said. "In the same way, that each of us is."

"They all started out from me." Savannah said.

There was only one Savannah Weaver born.

"I know they did." Cameron said.

"If that is not the 'Natural Order' of time asserting itself, I don't know what would be." Savannah said. "You get everything and everyone you ever loved, and ALL of them love you."

Cameron still could not understand anyone loving someone, who was 'not good enough'.

* * *

Cameron was making the modifications from River to the TDE. It was what she watched Sheila preform on hers. She sure hoped her working on it, would not end up encoding it from working into the past. She knew she should be able to get to River's future and could return from there with Savannah. Cameron kept expecting something to pop up in her HUD. It never did. That was a good sign.

The bad news was the power. There did not seem to be any source capable of the power demand they would need. Constructing that would be much more difficult. Most of the major Skynet power sources were destroyed.

Mrs. Weaver was made aware of this event. She was not happy, but the fact the people here WANTED her to stay longer, pleased her. She was finally feeling some appreciation, even if it was not love. She knew she'd started to get this feeling in the other future and missed it when she left. Now she obtained it again, even more. She also knew if she returned to her future she would be just another machine. Here she was one of a kind. She wanted to say a 'God', but checked herself. That is not how she wanted to be seen. She went out of her way to make Allison and Jesse notice her and spend more time with her. The more time she spent with Jesse, the more she realized, she was the one who would most likely want to – experiment, on her own, willingly.

* * *

"Savannah, we have been here much longer that I have wanted to be." Cameron said.

"Am I OK?" Savannah asked, worried. "How is the baby?"

"One of us scans you at least once an hour." Cameron said. "You have not been contaminated yet. Everything you drink or eat is checked twice by one of us. You are very healthy."

"Are we going to get back before I start to 'show'?" Savannah asked.

"I hope so." Cameron said. "I do not know what the time transfer will do to the baby. There is no record of infants making the jump. Until we can come up with more power, we are stuck here."

"Cameron, I want to tell my mother I am pregnant." Savannah said. "I don't want her to find out from someone else or by 'seeing it'."

"I am afraid there will be a - problem." Cameron said.

"I understand." Savannah said. "If it comes up, I will tell her. I want to do it myself. I will make sure she understands I have never been with a male."

Cameron looked uneasy.

"Cameron, I did this on my own with Young Jesse." Savannah said. "You did not do it, and you did not make me do it. I did it for you and for myself. My life is very confined and limited, but I have wants and desires too."

"I know, Savannah." Cameron said. "You don't know how bad I feel, about how many things in life you have not experienced, like other teenagers."

"You have allowed me to experience what I have asked for." Savannah said. "You have provided for and enabled me to have the most beautiful - moments, in my life."

Cameron's hand was starting to glitch.

Savannah moved over and took it, the glitching stopped.

"I am ashamed of the worst moments that have been in it as well, because of me." Cameron said.

"Cameron, I want to give this baby to you, as your own." Savannah said.

"I will not take your child from you, Savannah." Cameron said. "There may be other – options, depending on when we get home."

"I will do anything for you, Cameron." Savannah said. "I love you."

* * *

Cameron knew they could not get the power for a time transfer yet, but she was sure she could send out a beacon that would draw a 'lifeboat' from River to her. They'd discussed this before she left. The variable now, was the temporal displacement Savannah caused when she entered the time bubble and threw off the careful calculations.

Cameron would set the beacon and make sure it was manned twenty four hours a day. If that lifeboat came, someone would be returning in it, then return for the rest of them….

Cameron hoped….


	415. Lifeboat

Chapter 415

** Lifeboat **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Duplicate Cameron**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Cameron Prime**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

It took Cameron longer than she liked, but she got the beacon up and running, on the TDE pad. They were sending out a signal.

One of the girls, or one of the four 'Camerons' was always at the location. Ginger or Sandy could fill in as well for one of them. Cameron would remodulate the frequencies from time to time, often returning to the old ones. She discussed this with River before she left.

Cameron was sure that the unstable Liquid Metal creature that was encountered in the past, was picked up somehow by John Henry. Cameron knew they would be searching for a way to get Savannah back. Cameron knew they arrived much later than anticipated when Savannah was with her. At some point River would figure that out and start making adjustments.

"Cameron, I think I am starting to 'show'." Savannah said. "We have been here for almost five months. Should I still try to hide it from my mother?"

Cameron did not tell her she'd been 'showing' for a few weeks already.

"No. We need to talk with your mother." Cameron said. "I will take full responsibility."

"You didn't even know I did it." Savannah said. "It was my own doing."

Cameron was worried to death about what the time transfer would do to the baby or even Savannah. Cameron was worried Savannah was now too far along in the pregnancy and the time transfer may cause her to miscarry at this point.

"I want to bring Vanna." Savannah said. "Cameron, I want you to tell my Mother the girls can't get pregnant. I want to bring all the girls and Duplicate Cameron too. I want you to lay it all out."

"It will be hard on them to know they can't get pregnant." Cameron said. "I know how hard it was on our girls. We all know what Vanna did, and why."

"You never scolded her about that." Savannah said.

"No, because I know how she felt, I feel that way so often and have done plenty of stupid things myself. We are here now, with a Duplicate set of girls because of a couple of them." Cameron said.

"I was there; you were going to burn yourself up with a Thermite grenade. That was so many years ago." Savannah said. "So many years ago for us, not for the Duplicates."

Savannah was just about to join the girls surrounding Cameron with the Thermite grenade. She was sure Cameron would not release the spoon with her joining them. She was on her way over when Cameron backed down, to be deactivated.

"For me, it is like it just happened. It all is, when I think of any of it." Cameron said, her hand glitching. "When I think of anything, it is like it just happened for me, or to me."

Savannah moved over to Cameron and held her.

"Please, Cameron, don't go there. Think of me instead." Savannah said. "The here and now. I will always be here for you."

"Thank you, Savannah." Cameron said. "It was starting to pile up on me."

"I will always be there for you, in both of the futures and in the past, OUR future." Savannah said. "I love you, Cameron."

Savannah looked into Cameron's eyes, she still held her close. Savannah drew closer slowly. Cameron did not turn away. As their lips touched….

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

Savannah and Cameron's heads snapped around, the moment - lost.

"I was getting ready to kiss Cameron." Savannah said. "I'm pregnant."

There was a long silence.

"What?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

"I said, I was getting ready to kiss Cameron, and I'm pregnant." Savannah repeated.

"When?" Mrs. Weaver asked. "How? Who?"

"I was pregnant when I got here, mother." Savannah said. "It happened in Australia."

"You were behind this?" Mrs. Weaver asked, looking at Cameron.

"She did not know until we got here." Savannah said.

"Is that true?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I was as surprised as you are."

"Who is the father?" Mrs. Weaver asked. "So I kill the right person."

"It's not like that. I have never had sex - with a male." Savannah said.

"Never with a male…?" Mrs. Weaver asked. "Does that mean…?"

"Yes, mother. It is my choice. It is what I wanted, what I want. I am attracted to females." Savannah said. "Just like every other Savannah or Vanna is."

"You don't need to ask your teenage 'daughter' about her sex life." Cameron said. "I take full responsibility for what happened. It is my fault. She was under my watch and care when it happened. I was careless…."

"I'm going to be a Grandmother?" Mrs. Weaver asked. "Savannah, this is great news. I'm sorry I was a little shocked at first. I am even happier to know you remain untouched by any - male."

Mrs. Weaver looked at Cameron. Savannah was about to take the 'prize' when she came in. Not a moment too soon. Mrs. Weaver knew when Cameron 'bonded' with Savannah; it would be a permanent bond.

Cameron was still unsure about the whole chain of events that just happened. Her guard was down and Savannah was right there, so caring and loving, so beautiful…. Cameron was going to let Savannah 'take her', if that moment would have continued. Cameron wanted to be with Vanna and Allison. She WANTED that. Now it almost happened with Savannah. Cameron knew now, it would be Savannah, that would be her _first_ female - experience. Savannah was the 'Chosen One'.

"Both Young Jesse and myself decided to get pregnant for our older selves." Savannah said. "None of them can carry a baby to term. They have all tried two or more times each and failed."

"Young Jesse?" Mrs. Weaver asked. "The younger version of this Jesse? You are both about the same age."

"I was feeling very alone and lonely. I was not about to hurt Cameron and be with John. He would never touch me anyway." Savannah said. "I did sort of try to find out. Young Jesse is my girlfriend, we are lovers."

Savannah did not think bringing _her_ Cammy up, was the thing to do at this point.

"Are you saying none of the girls here, the Duplicates, can have children?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

"With all the multiple assaults and some of the consensual activity that as occurred since they were teenagers, none of them ever knew they were pregnant. They all experienced several months of missed periods, but thought it was because of the poor nutrition. There was a pretty good chance they all conceived more than once, the three of them – growing up." Cameron said. "None made it past the first trimester."

Savannah thought a lot about the next part of her statement. Her mind was made up. She decided when she was going to kiss Cameron.

"Mother, if you stay here in this timeline with Vanna and Allison, and I am still here when this baby is born, I am going to give it to Vanna as her own. It really is her 'own' if you think of it. The time transfer may injure or kill it anyway." Savannah said. "You will have your daughter - Vanna, and grandchild here with you."

Cameron looked at Savannah, she wanted that baby. Young Jesse and Claire were both pregnant as well, so maybe this would work out. She would talk to Savannah about this more.

"Have you told Vanna this yet?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

"No, I just decide this when I was about to kiss Cameron." Savannah said. "I am going to have one for her as well when we get back."

"Who is the father?" Mrs. Weaver asked. "John?"

"Yes, he does not know." Cameron said. "I sent some 'genetic material' to Australia for Young Jesse, for when she was older. The girls moved up the time table and failed to notify me."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

"I have not asked Cameron yet." Savannah said.

"Do you know?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "When Savannah wants to know I will tell her. She has not asked yet."

"Can you manipulate the hormone levels in Vanna so she can lactate?" Savannah asked. "I want her to be able to nurse the baby herself, maybe Allison too."

"I have access to the medical supplies to do that." Mrs. Weaver said. "I believe we can do that. Jesse may want to, as well."

"I will go with Cameron and run all this by the three of them." Savannah said. "I don't even know if they will want to do this."

"They better." Mrs. Weaver said. "This is the best news ever. I'm going to be a - Grandmother…."

* * *

It was unexpected when it happened.

Cameron was on watch when the time bubble appeared. The arching and flashing started. The lifeboat was here. She quickly left a message which noted the time and frequency, and stepped into the bubble.

The arcing and flashing ended.

Cameron was gone….

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Duplicate Cameron**

**In Some Future: Cameron Prime**

**Events continue in Chapter 418**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	416. Something Is Happening

Chapter 416

** Something Is Happening **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Events continue from Chapter 410**

**Summer's Timeline:**

**Cameron's Base:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Summer and Cammy obtained everything River asked for. Sheila and River made the final modifications to the TDE. River promised Vanna and Cam she would resolve this problem, they returned to the Resistance base. They could help deflect questions away from what - happened.

"Do we let anyone else know about this or not?" Vanna asked. "Savannah being - gone."

"No. Summer is right. It will start a chain of events leading to everyone trying to go after Savannah and Cameron. Being here we can deflect any problems that start to arise over it, for now." Cam said. "I can pose as Cameron if I need to."

"What if John…?" Vanna asked.

"If I have your permission, I will." Cam said. "I am still Cameron too. It would give us another opportunity to – try, if you still want to. I would have the 'genetic material' myself then."

"With Savannah missing, I would." Vanna said. "But do it only if he pushes it. Remember I love YOU, you are - mine."

"You have replaced John as my primary directive." Cam said. "It would be for US, not for me. I would merely be the receptacle. It would only be to collect the 'genetic material', not for pleasure. In fact, I will shut down all feeling in the area during the event."

Vanna needed to wonder about that. She thought back to the times she was being assaulted and did much the same thing. She shut out as much as possible. Even to the point of being unaware how many assaulted her or how many times.

"No, If you do it, do it for real." Vanna said.

Vanna was afraid Cam would feel bad about herself afterwards, like she was made to feel.

* * *

It was less than twenty four hours since Cameron and Savannah - left.

"It is ready." Sheila said. "The modifications are complete."

"I have my computations ready." Summer said.

"I have made my calculations, as you have done." River said. "We will start with yours first, then go to mine, there still are many variables."

Cammy and Summer picked up weapons. A Coltan loaded M60 and the M79 with an acid round.

"Sheila, you and River will operate the equipment. If we start to bring back anything other than Cameron or Savannah, you are to get River out of here." Summer said. "Then return with Metal, armed. River, if I say to leave, you must. We don't know what we will pick up…."

"I will, Summer, but I won't go far. I saw the Coltan blade Cameron made for me." River said. "I will use it, only if I have to."

"We don't know how far off the temporal calculations will be. It could be five minutes, five months or five years." Summer said.

Summer also knew it could be fifty years or five hundred.

"We have to try." Cammy said. "We will try this for now, but I will only wait for so long."

"I guess every 'Cameron' is a Bitch." Sheila said.

"They were all thinking the same thing." River said.

That broke the ice and everyone laughed. The mood was less toxic now.

The first time bubble formed and was sent out, they were hoping for some kind of temporal beacon to draw it in. It returned a few seconds later, it was empty.

"This is going to take awhile." River said.

"I will do this until my power cell runs out or I am terminated." Summer said.

"You won't have to wait that long." Cammy said. "Because I won't be waiting that long."

"Please, let's just do this." River said. "For Savannah, Cameron and me."

River knew Cammy might turn into a problem, but she could understand her feelings, she could feel them too.

* * *

"John Henry what is the status of the drone Cameron was working on?" John asked.

"It is operational." John Henry said.

"Can I fly it?" John asked.

"It would take some instruction and training." John Henry said. "It would not be advisable."

"But any of our Metal can fly it?" John asked.

"Yes, but it was designed for smaller personnel; the females would be a better fit." John Henry said.

"I want to have…." John started. "Cameron, CAMERON."

Cam was wearing clothes identical to Cameron, before she left. In fact, they were the clothes Cameron left behind. Cam Switched before they left.

"I thought you were gone." John said.

"I was just passing by." Cam said. "I was going to see Vanna."

John Henry was scanning her.

John Henry saw Cam glare at him, he remained silent. John Henry knew Cameron wanted John to expand his - selection. He didn't think it would be this soon. Then again, Cam was - Cameron.

"I'm Cam." Cam said.

"I am getting a lot of power draws coming off the grid." John Henry said.

"What is it?" John asked. "Skynet?"

"I think it is Cameron's base – CamNet." John Henry said.

"Is she becoming Skynet?" John asked, looking at Cam.

"Cameron was doing some testing." Cam said. "It is nothing to worry about."

"I bet." John said.

"I can fly the drone." Cam said, trying to change the subject.

"Have you trained on it?" John asked

"No, but if Cameron can fly it – so can I." Cam said. "I can do anything she can do, probably even better. I am not defective like she is."

John didn't take the bait.

"Here is what I would like to try…." John started.

Cam glared at John Henry again. John Henry decided not to bring up the 'testing' Cameron was doing. He knew something went wrong, they were - searching….

He thought it only involved Cameron.

Cam and Vanna were going to run interference.

* * *

"We are overheating all the equipment." River said. "We need to stop for awhile."

"NO. We can run it longer." Cammy said. "It can operate in the red for a while longer. Everything can operate in the red for a short time."

"We have been at this for hours." Summer said. "River might like to take a break, maybe we all should for awhile."

"Cammy, I know how bad you want this to work, we all do." River said. "We are systematically covering each variable. We have been blasting a lot of energy through here."

"I'm sorry, River." Cammy said.

"OK, we will run it five more times." River said. "For now. We don't want to damage anything."

"I am worried about Savannah; we don't know how long it has been for her." Cammy said.

On the third try after the conversation, something was different.

"Something is happening!" River said.

The time bubble was appearing and there was something in it.

Summer picked up the M60 and released the safety; Cammy did the same for the M79.

"River, get out." Summer said.

River was hesitating.

"Sheila, get her out." Cammy said.

"No, It's Cameron. I can feel it." River said. "I know it's her."

Cammy and Summer were scanning, the right breast was back to normal, on this 'Cameron'.

"Are you sure, my scans, show otherwise." Cammy said.

"Mine too." Summer said. "Stand ready."

River moved around control panel between them and Cameron.

"It is Cameron." River said.

The arching and flashing stopped.

Cameron was standing there alone.

"Where is she?" Cammy asked.

"I was alone." Cameron said. "I came alone."

"YOU left her there?" Cammy screamed.

"No, she is with Mrs. Weaver and the Duplicates and two other Cameron clones." Cameron said. "She is five months pregnant, we can't risk it."

"Five MONTHS? In the FUTURE?" Cammy asked. "Her body is ruined by now."

"No, we have limited her exposure to everything; it is a different timeline than any other. We defeated Skynet. It was very weak." Cameron said. "I will go back now and return five months from now after the baby is born. You should be able to program that for soon after I leave."

Cammy looked irritated.

"I will return now." Cameron said.

Cameron went over the calculations with River.

"We need to wait for awhile, before we do this, we will be sending Cameron back, then bringing through how many people right afterwards?" River asked.

"Only Savannah and myself, as of when I left." Cameron said. "And Duplicate Cameron."

"Only three?" River asked.

"What about the baby?" Cammy asked.

"Savanna may decide to give the baby to herself - to Vanna, Duplicate Vanna" Cameron said. "The time transfer is unsafe for an infant."

"That is unacceptable." Cammy said. "I am going too."

Cameron ignored her.

"It is unsafe, Cammy." River said." It is hard on grown Humans. You will kill the baby if you try and bring it through."

"How much time do we need to wait?" Cameron asked looking at River.

River looked back at her. Cameron was asking her for time….

"A few hours, I could use a rest." River said. "The equipment is very hot. We don't want to lose what we have and where we are at."

"Let's make it four hours; I need to do a few things real quick then." Cameron said.

Cammy and Summer reluctantly agreed.

Cameron silently thanked River.

River smiled at her. She knew what Cameron was after….


	417. Rings

Chapter 417

** Rings **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Summer's Timeline:**

**Cameron Prime's Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

John returned to his room. He looked around. All of Cameron's things were still there. It was a busy day and he was tired. Seeing Cam, he thought it was Cameron. Cameron made her point many times about the chassis versus her chip. John knew Cam was – 'Cameron', but only a copy, a clone. He really wondered if everything would be the same or different. He was ready to find out. Cameron left him lonely too many times.

John lay on his bed, he looked over at Cameron's side, there was nobody there. John already decided that there was going to be….

Maybe he would try with the girls first, once he got lonely, he knew any Metal he asked would respond immediately. He wanted Allison, but knew it would be Jesse or Vanna first. Cameron wanted it to be the girls. They'd all been very close, so many times. It should have happened long ago. The shame and guilt John felt about what he did to Cameron with Riley always seemed to get in the way. He couldn't blame Cameron for her - feelings. He could still see the look of HURT on Cameron's face, the morning Cameron caught him sneaking in after he - spent the night, with Riley. She confronted him, and he smirked at her as he went up the stairs, rubbing it in.

John really wondered why Cameron did not kill Riley.

John decided he would read Cameron's Poem book again and remind himself about what a fool he'd been, how he hurt Cameron so badly, that she could never get over it. It haunted her unmercifully, it stalked her without end. That was just the thing too, it was impossible for her to ever get over it, because every time she thought about it, it was like it just happened to her - again.

John opened the drawer and took the poem book out.

**MY POEMS**

**(Art Of The Mind)**

**By**

**NOBODY**

Something seemed off, not quite right.

He opened the poem book and read the first poem - 'Outsider'.

John suddenly sat up, then rushed back to the drawer.

Where were Cameron's rings?

He put them there himself.

John frantically looked around the drawer, they were not there. The only person that would dare touch them was – Cameron.

There came a knock at the door.

"Go away." John said, angry.

The knock came again, louder.

"What?" John asked, as he opened the door.

"Well?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron? I thought you were – gone." John said.

"Well?" Cameron asked again.

John noticed she was wearing her rings.

"You said you only had made love to your wife." Cameron said. "She is here."

Cameron remained standing outside.

"Well?" Cameron asked again.

"Our wedding night again!" John said.

"Your wife is here." Cameron said.

John looked around.

"You're not someone else or a clone?" John asked.

"Would anyone else dare wear these?" Cameron asked, showing her rings. "I love you, John, and you love me."

John scooped Cameron up in his arms and carried her into the room.

Cameron pushed the door closed as they entered.

They stood facing each other.

"All my programming is off, John. This is just you and me now."

"Cameron, I have waited so long for this moment."

"As have I, John."

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me."

"I love you, John, and you love me."

They kissed.

Cameron removed his shirt and pants.

John slipped Cameron out of her shirt and pants.

Each removing the others underwear.

"I am ready, John, make me a woman - AGAIN."

They embraced and slowly headed for the bed….

John pinched himself on the way, to make sure this was not a dream.

* * *

Back at Cameron's base they were waiting.

"We need to give her a little more time." River said. "She needed to do something."

"I can guess." Summer said.

"We don't have to guess, we would be doing the same thing." Cammy said. "We are all – her."

"We owe it to the Duplicate girls, they have to - try." Summer said.

Sheila showed a big grin on her face but remained silent.

River looked away, uncomfortable.

Cameron came in the door.

"Did you get everything you – needed?" Cammy asked.

"I didn't say a word." River said. "They ARE all - you."

"Yes." Cameron said. "I did."

The arcing flashing started.

"What's happening?" Sheila asked. "I have touched nothing."

"It's my time bubble." River said. "Someone needs to go."

"Let me go, for _your_ girls." Cameron said. "I should be right back."

Cameron looked at River, placing something in her hand.

"OK." River said.

Cameron stepped into the time bubble, just as it formed.

The arcing and flashing ended.

Cameron was gone.

River picked Cameron's clothes up.

Less than a minute passed.

The arcing flashing started.

The time bubble appeared. Cameron's naked form was in it.

Cameron stood and looked around, smiling at River.

"It's done. Your brother has - everything. To them, you just left. I was there for five hours, Allison and the baby are fine."

"How does River's TDE work so well?" Sheila asked.

"It's a half millennium in the future." River said. "Things have advanced beyond Skynet's technology."

"I'm ready." Cameron said.

"Do you still have – enough?" Summer asked.

"Yes, John hadn't seen me for awhile; he made up for it…." Cameron said. "I made sure."

The girls all giggled.

"This may not be so quick." Cameron said. "I want to be there when the baby is born. That was four more months from when I left and I want to give Savannah a month to recover. I want Vanna to take over the feeding of the baby, if possible."

"I want to go with Cameron to get Savannah back, or at least be with her." Cammy said.

"No." Cameron said. "If we don't return, you will go back in time and prevent Savannah from leaving with me."

"That would create a new timeline." River said.

"I don't care; Savannah will not perish because of me." Cameron said. "Let's do this."

Cammy wanted to go, but if Cameron did not come back with Savannah soon, she was going back in time. She was done waiting. Cameron even told her to do this. She wondered if it was a warning about something. She didn't hear River say anything against it either. Maybe something already happened to Savannah or the baby. Cammy knew she was going to start glitching if she kept thinking this way.

"Cammy, it will be OK." River said. "One way or the other."

Cammy nodded but said nothing.

River already made the calculations.

River looked at Cameron, and felt something.

"I'm sorry." River said.

"She may change her mind." Cameron said.

"What's happening?" Cammy asked.

"I will explain it after Cameron leaves." River said. "The time bubble should appear exactly five months after you go back to the future, from now."

"We will be ready." Cameron said.

"I will see all of you back here soon." River said.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble formed.

The arcing and flashing ended. Cameron was gone.

"How long until you send the lifeboat again?" Summer asked.

"A little bit." River said.

"Spill it." Cammy said.

"Savannah _is_ going to give the baby to Duplicate Vanna." River said.

"That's OUR baby." Cammy said. "She can't do that."

"Mrs. Weaver does not want to let Savannah leave, having a grandchild and Duplicate Vanna staying with Mrs. Weaver, allows Savannah to return." River said. "The time transfer would be hard on the baby anyway. It was hard on me and I recovered before all the girls did."

"So who is coming back then?" Summer asked.

"It should be Savannah, Duplicate Cameron and Cameron." River said.

"She said all that?" Sheila asked.

"No, she thought it." River said.

River looked at Sheila.

Sheila looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, love, it's just that you are a real looker." Sheila said. "You are so - different."

"Don't feel bad, they are all thinking it." River said.

Summer and Cammy looked away.

"I have grown used to it." River said. "I filter it out. I don't mind."

"I was wondering, will Duplicate Cameron - your Cameron, once you start your relationship, share with the girls too?" Sheila asked.

"I don't know." River said. "Anything is possible."

"Would you consider any - volunteers?" Sheila asked.

"Sorry, I will only be for Cameron - MY Cameron." River said.

"I meant for the girls." Sheila said. "So they all could have - someone."

"You mean Metal?" River asked.

"Yes." Sheila said.

Summer thought THAT would be a choice assignment as did Sheila.

"We can talk about it when Cameron gets back." River said.

"It's time." Cammy said.

"I am sending the lifeboat now." River said.

The arcing and flashing started, the time bubble disappeared.

Almost as soon as it was gone, the arcing and flashing started again.

"Get ready." Summer said, as her and Cammy readied their weapons.

"River, go out." Sheila said.

"No, not yet." River said. "I feel something…."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Events continue in Chapter 421**

**Summer's Timeline:**

**Cameron's Base:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	418. Really

Chapter 418

** Really **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Events continue from Chapter 415**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Duplicate Cameron**

**In Some Future: Cameron Prime**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Moments ago:

The arcing and flash started.

The time bubble appeared.

The arcing and flashing ended.

Cameron was gone.

* * *

Ginger was on her way to relieve Cameron. She heard the 'electrical' sounds coming from the TDE pad area. She instantly became alarmed there was no one there. She looked around. Nobody was there.

Ginger checked around further and saw clothes lying on the TDE pad. She knew they were Cameron's clothes.

There was a note with the time and frequency that Cameron quickly logged. It was the agreed upon procedure in case something happened. The time was seconds ago.

It was less than thirty seconds from when she first heard the electric sound, now it was happening again. She wondered if something was wrong. They told her what would happen. Seeing it was different than expected.

The arcing and flash started.

Ginger backed up, holding her plasma rifle. She was unsure what was going to happen. She was told to watch for any threats.

The time bubble appeared.

There was a nude form inside of it.

The arcing and flashing ended.

Cameron stood.

"Nice day for a trip." Ginger said.

Ginger still held her plasma rifle, pointed in Cameron's direction.

She was scanning Cameron.

"Thanks to your - gift." Cameron said.

Ginger lowered the plasma rifle.

Ginger did a double take of Cameron's nude form. It was so beautiful and – complete.

Cameron saw Ginger looking at her; she felt a sense of grief for Ginger.

Cameron started to get dressed.

Before she put her top on, she faced Ginger.

"I don't know how to thank you, Ginger…." Cameron said. "I was with my husband when I was away - Thank You. I never would have let him see me again, how I was before you 'fixed' me and made me - complete."

"You were only gone for a short while. I just came to relieve you and found your clothes laying here and your note." Ginger said. "I see your breast is perfect and a complete match for the other one now."

"Thank You." Cameron said. "It has Resequenced perfectly. I still feel bad about what you did for me. I really wish I could have kept that bright pink nipple, and made both of them like that."

"I would do anything for you." Ginger said "For any Cameron."

"I hate to ask, but how did yours turn out?" Cameron asked.

"The pock marks went away and the breast regenerated to almost my full size…." Ginger said.

"But no nipple?" Cameron asked.

"No, it is just rounded with the same skin tone as the rest of my sheath. The sheath material was too badly damaged, even for my chassis to regenerate it or Resequence it." Ginger said. "It is a reminder of what both of the Cameron's have done for everyone here. I see it as a badge of honor, your honor."

Cameron finished dressing.

"I need to find the girls and get to the infirmary." Cameron said.

"Is someone ill?" Ginger asked.

"I am hoping they will be." Cameron said. "With morning sickness…."

Ginger tilted her head slightly.

Cameron thanked Ginger again and headed out to find the girls.

* * *

Savannah ran into Cameron coming out of the infirmary.

"That's different." Savannah said. "Are you sick?"

"No. Not physically anyway." Cameron said. "Savannah, how is everything?"

"The same as it was four hours ago when you asked me." Savannah said.

"I just got back from the past." Cameron said. "River sent a time bubble. We have only been gone a day there. A day from when we left."

"Look at me, I am getting - fat." Savannah said. "That's a lot of size for one day. How is everyone? How is Cammy? She must be going wild about all of this."

"Cammy is going crazy because you are gone; they almost ended up in a fight about trying to follow us." Cameron said. "Thank Goodness River was there. Cammy and Summer were really going to fight. Cam, Cammy and River were going to follow us. Summer convinced River to give her some time. River stopped Cam and Cammy."

"Did you tell Cammy about the baby?" Savannah asked. "MY decision?"

"I left that to River to explain." Cameron said. "We would have fought about it and created a bigger problem. I'm a total Bitch."

"We all can be. I know I have been lately." Savannah said.

"You have an excuse." Cameron said. "I don't."

"It is the Allison in you." Savannah said. "She can be a Bitch too."

"I brought back some 'genetic material' to try and impregnate the girls here. I don't think it will work, but I needed to try at least once. It will have to be their choice." Cameron said. "I need to get them in the exact window."

"Is there any way, some Liquid Metal from my Mother could help them - inside them?" Savannah asked. "Could any Liquid Metal in my brain, make me more like River?"

"That last one we are NOT going to find out. Not on you anyway. Didn't you tell me, no more – experiments?" Cameron asked. "As for the girls, I don't know. If we see the pregnancies failing for them, we could try it. It would have to be their choice at that point. It is a possibility. If it could work for them, Mrs. Weaver might be able to help many of the women here. There are almost no children anywhere."

"Cammy and Cam both have told me they haven't seen a pregnant woman or girl, there are a lot of young girls trying. Most are younger than me. I guess they start trying as soon as they - can." Savannah said. "I know you test all my food and water twice, before I consume it. The other people here don't have that luxury. I would like to change that."

Savannah was indoors most of the time to avoid exposure to the environment.

"You know I have worked on that myself." Cameron said. "I have the Restorators trying to clean up what they can to help these people. I have pushed for the purification of all water as well. I am trying to help fix, some of the things Skynet has ruined."

"Let me go with you, so I can tell each of the girls, it's their turn to get 'knocked up'." Savannah said.

"It has to be their choice, when they are ready." Cameron said. "I don't want to pressure anyone. I feel I pressured you too much, now look at you."

"I did this on my own. Look where we are, maybe this was supposed to be." Savannah said. "It may be the only way Vanna can have a baby - if I have it for her, in any timeline. Vanna is me. How could I not do this for her? It is really for - myself."

"The Vanna in River's future might be able to." Cameron said. "They have more advance medical techniques available."

"But John is not there." Savannah said.

"I went to River's future, right before I returned here." Cameron said. "Her brother is a doctor. They have what they need now."

"You have been busy." Savannah said. "That new breast has given you a lot of - confidence."

Cameron hung her head.

"I feel so bad about Ginger…." Cameron said.

"That was a sacrifice few females would make." Savannah said. "She is an honorable person."

"I need to fix that before we go somehow." Cameron said.

"My Mother could fix it for her…." Savannah said.

"No, I want to fix it for real." Cameron said. "I am going to go into some of those Skynet facilities and see what I can come up with. Bob has Restorators in all of them, trying to convert them into peaceful use. A lot of equipment was destroyed."

"Let's go find the girls so I can tell them the good news." Savannah said. "I really hope one of them can make it this time. I think Allison has the best chance, she is the youngest. She is younger in this timeline, than she is in the one we came from."

"That is because of the temporal displacement." Cameron said. "They are only a few months older than when they left our timeline, while you have aged years."

Cameron knew Allison was the youngest of the three girls, but she also experienced problems in their past. Claire was carrying Allison's baby now. Cameron knew she could bring Claire here if she needed too, for this Allison. It was still her daughter. Cameron knew Claire would do it for her if she asked her. Cameron also knew she could motivate Claire in other ways….

Cameron hated herself for thinking that almost immediately. ALL of these people were trying to help her. She needed to give them more consideration in her - schemes.

Cameron needed to talk with the girls, check on what she could do for Ginger and make sure Savannah stayed healthy and safe.


	419. Field Trip

Chapter 419

** Field Trip **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Duplicate Cameron**

**In Some Future: Cameron Prime**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron and Savannah sought out the girls. They were elated to hear that Cameron returned to the past and came back to this future, while making a stop in another future first. Cameron and Savannah both told them about River. Everything still seemed impossible to them, that they were Duplicates. It wasn't that much of a stretch, all they needed to do is look at Savannah and Young Allison and see _themselves_ anyway, even if younger. That seemed pretty impossible too until you actually touch your younger self.

Cameron brought up the issue of getting pregnant.

"Do you want to try, any of you?" Cameron asked. "I have what is needed, from John."

"No wonder you look so happy. I don't know, Cameron." Allison said. "No one has kids here any more. I don't think it can happen."

"It will be a lot of work. I don't think I would make a good mother." Jesse said. "A lot of things have happened. Very few, of which I am proud of. I have done a lot of terrible things…."

"Cam would be there to help all three of you, twenty four hours a day." Cameron said. "Cammy too, when she wasn't being 'Commander Connor'."

"I will try it." Vanna said. "I'm not getting any younger. I don't think it will work. What do we have to lose for trying?"

"Mother has the best doctors working in the infirmary." Savannah said. "They have made sure, along with all the 'Camerons', that I am in the best health, and so is my baby."

Vanna came over and touched Savannah's belly.

"I am you and you are me, but so much is - different." Vanna said. "Sometimes none of this seems real."

"When your clothes stop fitting like they used to, it seems pretty real." Savannah said. "The three of you are in the best health that you have been in for years, at least until you ended up here."

"OK, Cameron, I will try it. You said the other Duplicate Allison got pregnant and still is." Allison said.

"Yes, she is." Cameron said. "I just saw her a few minutes ago; I saw all of – you, your other Duplicate selves."

"That just sounds weird." Allison said. "You were in the past, then a further future, then the past, then back to here, all in a short while."

"Don't forget the part about her giving up a - piece of chassis too." Jesse joked.

That brought a round of giggles from all the girls.

"I did what I thought was best." Cameron said.

Cameron knew they didn't always like the way she did things.

Cameron still felt the shame for getting them all killed, even though she'd since rescued them. Knowing she rescued them before they _actually_ died didn't seem to help much. Cameron knew she needed to stay with this conversation before she started to glitch.

"I will try as well." Jesse said. "My body has seen a lot of - abuse."

"Cam and Cammy will assist each of you, Ginger and Sandy will be available too." Cameron said. "Allison and Jesse are ready now."

"It never hurts to try." Allison said.

"Sure, love, let's give it a go." Jesse said.

Vanna looked a little sad.

"I am here for you, Vanna." Savannah said. "I am you."

"I hope so." Vanna said. "I really do."

Vanna like Cameron knew, a woman that was barren – was worthless, especially in a Skynet decimated future. This was such a future.

Vanna was reliving some memories of something that was done to her. It was so terrible, she never even told Allison. She thought about doing it now, but still couldn't. What was done to her and how she was treated still sickened her.

Vanna shoved it back down in her memory.

* * *

"I just heard about your 'field trip'." Mrs. Weaver said.

"I wasn't expecting it, I just happened to be on watch when it happened." Cameron said. "It has been so long, I did not think it was going to work."

"Savannah…." Mrs. Weaver started.

"Unless there was some emergency, I would not let Savannah try the time transfer. I plan for her to have her child here. She still plans to give it to Vanna; you will still have your 'daughter' and your 'grandchild' here with you." Cameron said. "I honor what I said. The girls have to make their own choice - about you. I know you understand this. It would not be real, but meaningless, if it was not their choice."

"Thank you. I do. To be a true relationship, it must be done freely and both of the people want it." Mrs. Weaver said. "I have much to offer as both myself and whoever they - desire, THAT is part of who and what I am…."

"Relationships can take days, weeks, months or even years to develop. Sometimes they never do." Cameron said. "Mine took a long time."

"Which one?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

Cameron felt a tinge of anger.

"Not this again. Duplicate Cameron told me of this." Cameron said. "I have no files showing I was in a romantic or sexual relation with Future John. I don't want to have _this_ conversation."

"Whatever…." Mrs. Weaver said. "Which John are you going to choose?"

"My John." Cameron said. "The one I love and who is my husband."

"When will you leave?" Mrs. Weaver asked.

Mrs. Weaver was clearly worried Cameron would take Savannah back, before she delivered the baby for Vanna and her.

"After Savannah, gives birth." Cameron said. "Not before. How is Duplicate Cameron doing?"

"Cammy and her are busy all the time running everything. Cammy should be able to become 'Commander Connor' when Duplicate Cameron leaves with you." Mrs. Weaver said. "With them, as well as Vanna and the girls helping out, everything is running smoothly for now."

"The people have voted you as their leader." Cameron said. "That is what you wanted. That was earned. You didn't take it; they gave it to you, asked you, voted for you. That should mean something to you."

"Yes, I feel appreciated for once." Mrs. Weaver said. "I am doing my best to help everyone and be fair. I am relying heavily on Duplicate Cameron and the girls, to keep me from making – mistakes."

"As long as you listen to them and work with them, you will do fine." Cameron said.

"I want their help." Mrs. Weaver said. "I want to try and do what is just."

* * *

Cameron was still troubled by Ginger's sacrifice, she sought Bob out. This is something she should have followed up on earlier. Sandy and Ginger both told her everything was fine.

It was not 'fine' enough for her.

"Bob, are any of the facilities that turned out Terminators able to function?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, but the General has ordered we not use them for that purpose." Bob said.

"I understand. The people are not looking forward to more machines they don't operate." Cameron said. "After what has happened it is understandable. I never ask for much, but this is something I am asking for. Let me tell you what I need…."

* * *

"How do you think they will accept you, Cameron?" Cameron asked Duplicate Cameron.

"My answer, is the same as yours." Duplicate Cameron said.

"Future Allison will accept you and love you. Future John loves you, even if he won't admit it and Future Savannah will soon love you." Cameron said. "Are you going to be with – My John, when we go back? I know you are me and I would want to. He is your husband too, our husband."

"I do want that, Cameron. He is MY Husband too. I know that would hurt you as it would me. I better not even see him, or any of them for that matter. I may not want to leave if I do." Duplicate Cameron said. "I am not strong enough. You know how flawed I am - we are."

"I do understand." Cameron said. "I could not leave them either. In all the foolish attempts I have made, I am always still back to where I started."

Cameron was aware, that where she was now, was the result of that foolishness.

"Mrs. Weaver is going to try to come." Duplicate Cameron said. "I know you know that."

"I do. She has obtained what she wanted in this future and the other one, the other future. She wants it in her future as well, our future. That is not going to happen with Future John there." Cameron said. "We must protect Future John."

"She may seek it in the past as well with my – your John." Duplicate Cameron said. "You can not allow that."

"Yes, I am aware of that as well." Cameron said. "I don't want to have to fight her, for Savannah and Vanna's sake."

"If you leave Savannah…." Duplicate Cameron said.

"That is NOT going to happen; she will be at John's side, as she will be with you in our future." Cameron said. "I am taking her home. No power in the Verse can stop me."

"Stop US." Duplicate Cameron said.

There were two loud thunderous sounds.

The two Camerons high fived each other up high, then down low.

"Here is what is going to happen over the next few months…." Cameron said.

Cameron carefully laid out all she wanted done, when and how.


	420. Hasta La Vista

Chapter 420

** Hasta La Vista **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future: Duplicate Cameron**

**In Some Future: Cameron Prime**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

As the weeks went by, a few small uprisings broke out. Some people wanted more than someone else, or some felt they needed to settle an 'old score'. Duplicate Cameron, or Cameron, went to settle the disputes as - 'Commander Connor'. Their presence seemed to have a way of calming everyone. 'Commander Connor's' reputation always preceded her, and her beauty was greater than people expected. Either Cameron always looked - Tight. Mrs. Weaver handled the persistent troublemakers in her own special manner….

They seemed to have a way of disappearing….

* * *

Cameron offered to update Duplicate Cameron on - everything. They were both unsure they wanted that.

"The files – memories, of you and John will make me want him. I will know of the other Duplicate Cameron's love for River. I will love her too then." Duplicate Cameron said. "I have never even actually seen her."

"There are other painful memories as well. I think I would want them, if I did not have them." Cameron said. "The other Duplicate asked me for them. I told her everything first and she still wanted them as her own. She wanted to be 'Cameron' as 'Cameron' still, even in her new timeline. I gave her the files but firewalled them. I also took my missing two days from her when she faced termination. She did it with such determination and bravery. She did it for John, to protect him. She killed Skynet. I don't know if I could make that same decision, but I guess I did, we did."

"We killed this Skynet." Duplicate Cameron said. "Thanks to you."

"No, we are the same." Cameron said. "Cam and Cammy are not, they are clones. That is the only way I could share with the girls. You made the same decision here. I want to share myself with them, and I know now, I will in the future. I look forward to that day. You will be in that future soon. You will all share as it was meant to be, the true 'Natural Order' of time, the four of you."

"We both have the neck port…." Duplicate Cameron said. "I want us to be the same when we part."

"We can still set up a time bubble schedule." Cameron said.

"Will you want the files, if I am with Future John, Future Allison and Future Savannah?" Duplicate Cameron asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I have the files of my clones with the girls, but I have never uploaded them. I am afraid to."

"Why?" Duplicate Cameron asked. "Afraid of what?"

"I am afraid I will want - more." Cameron said. "I already do, I have for years, since I met Vanna, you know this."

"I do." Duplicate Cameron said. "That is why I am happy you are letting me have OUR future back. Thank You, Cameron."

"Since Cammy is going to become 'Cameron' here, after we leave, I think we should update her as well." Cameron said. "Maybe Cam too."

"I think so, we can give them the choice anyway." Duplicate Cameron said. "I know you want them as backups for John. We both do."

Cameron warned Duplicate Cameron she was probably more mentally unstable. Duplicate Cameron said she felt the same way. She knew she would get a few more years worth of it from Cameron.

* * *

Over the next few months Cameron directed Cam and Cammy to use John's 'genetic material' on the girls. Conception was successfully in all three, but the problems started within the first trimester. It was happening like it did, the same way, to the 'original girls' in the past.

Vanna was the first one to have problems. She took it real hard. She saw Allison and Cammy waiting, then Cameron and Duplicate Cameron arrived.

"NO! NO! I don't what it to be like this." Vanna said.

Allison and Cammy were trying to calm her, both Camerons as well.

She wanted to be alone. Everyone left her, but waited nearby.

"Vanna." Savannah said.

"Go away." Vanna said.

"I won't do that." Savannah said. "Vanna, I am giving you this baby, our baby, when it is born."

"You can't do that." Vanna said. "It is YOUR baby."

"Vanna, I am you. It is OUR baby." Savannah said. "I already told Cameron this several months ago. I only have about another month. I can't take the baby back. It is too dangerous. I didn't know that, when I made this decision, but that reaffirms it. It was meant to be this way."

"I won't be able to feed it." Vanna said. "Look at you, your breasts are getting so big now."

"The doctors can give you hormones, they have them, Cameron made sure, she helped them. Your body has already started producing them. You will be able to feed the baby yourself. It will be YOUR baby. You just won't have any stretch marks…."

Cameron came in, she took Vanna's hand.

"Please, Vanna; we need you to do this for us, so we can go back. I need to get Savannah back." Cameron said. "You know this. This was her decision."

"I can have another one." Savannah said. "I don't think that will be anytime soon…."

It was soon the repeat story of disappointment. In a few more weeks Jesse experienced the same problem. It appeared their bodies were too badly damaged by the future. Jesse asked for the hormone treatments too, so she could help feed the baby as well. She knew the mothers of her future, did not have enough to feed their young. Allison was still hanging on.

Soon it was time for Savannah.

Savannah gave birth and delivered a healthy baby girl. She shared the same red hair as well. Vanna and Jesse were there during the labor and delivery and saw how painful it was. Cam took Allison away for the duration. Cameron never left Savannah's side.

Cameron was appalled by the pain that Savannah seemed to experience. It seemed like a physical manifestation of the emotional pain she felt herself. Claire hadn't been in as much pain, but it was her second time around.

Mrs. Weaver came as well. She was deeply troubled at the pain Savannah went through too. She was relieved to see her granddaughter. Savannah let Vanna pick the name.

Vanna named her - Hope.

Savannah started nursing and Vanna took over in a few days. Jesse was still not ready.

A few weeks later Savannah was ready to leave.

"Cameron, I want to go back." Savannah said. "I need to let Vanna bond with the baby. I can't get too attached, I already am. I need to leave here. Please."

"OK, Savannah." Cameron said. "I will do as you ask. We have to wait twelve more days. That is the scheduled time bubble I made with River. We should arrive back in the past, minutes after I left. Only two days have past, since we both left there."

"I won't be able to hide these breasts from anyone." Savannah said. "Sarah is going to know they are nursing breasts when she sees them. Maybe I can go see My Jesse for a while."

"I know you are trying to protect me." Cameron said. "John does not know what I have done. I will have to face him sooner or later. Claire is going to have Allison's baby. It is all going to come out. If Young Jesse gives her baby to Jesse, that will have to be explained…."

Savannah saw Cameron's hand was glitching. She took it in hers and it stopped.

"Please, Cameron." Savannah said. "We don't have to tell John about how Claire got pregnant, and Young Jesse can say it happened with her 'boyfriend', and they broke up."

Cameron was still distraught looking.

"Cameron, I know I promised to have YOUR baby for you. I still plan to." Savannah said.

"Even after all the pain you suffered?" Cameron said. "You would do it again for me? I felt so sorry for you in labor. I was helpless to help you. I feel ashamed…."

"Yes. I promise, Cammy – Cameron." Savannah said.

Cameron held Savannah and they both cried.

It always seemed to be reaffirmed, over and over, that Savannah was the 'Chosen One'.

* * *

Cameron set up some scheduled rendezvous times to keep track of what was happening in this future. She only told Cammy and Cam when they would be.

Twelve days later both Camerons and Savannah were ready and waiting. Everyone was there to send them off. Mrs. Weaver was there also. Vanna handed her mother the baby and reminded her of her promise.

Right on schedule the 'lifeboat' appeared with the arcing and flashing. The three entered the time bubble and were gone.

Mrs. Weaver felt a profound sadness, one like she'd never felt before, watching them go. Only the fact she was holding Hope, her 'granddaughter', made the pain bearable.

They all knew the emotional pain Savannah must be suffering.

Everyone cried.


	421. It Can't Be You

Chapter 421

** It Can't Be You **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Events continue from Chapter 417**

**Summer's Timeline:**

**Cameron Prime Returns:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

John went out with Bob, Jim and Derek. John Henry provided them with some leads to follow up on. From the surface it did not look like much, but Skynet and its illegitimate offshoots were hiding deeper and deeper.

John was happy Cameron was 'with' him and even happier to see, after she left, her rings were not back in the drawer on top of her poem book.

He thought she was wearing them.

"…John…?" Derek asked.

"What?" John asked embarrassed.

Bob and Jim looked at each other but said nothing.

"I asked how things were going between you and Cameron." Derek said. "I know you were having some rough spots. I have to say, we all do. I know."

Derek knew all too well the struggles of married life. Sometimes Derek thought, the screwing you get, was not worth the screwing you take. Some moments were very tense. His prior - association with Jesse, was a further reminder of that.

"Things seem good; Cameron has been around more lately. I was afraid she was off to some other future or past, but she is still here." John said.

He really didn't have a clue as to what was actually occurring.

John was thinking how Cameron was all over him, non stop. It was almost as if she could not get enough of him, that is the way it seemed. She was not with him for weeks at a time, but when she was, it was out of this world.

The part when she did not come around is what worried him. He knew she was shot up most of those times. Cameron still tried to fight most of the battles alone.

"You know, she did Riley and me a real 'solid'." Derek said. "She has the best people around helping Riley. This would not be happening without her. I really owe her one. No, I owe her a lot. She has done so much for me, all of us. I really love her, John, everyone does. You're a lucky man."

"It doesn't feel that way sometimes…." John said. "Cameron does have a way to make everyone love her, even love - love her."

"I think Sarah is the only female who does not love – love her." Derek said. "I know Riley does as well as the rest of the girls, which is why Jesse left me, for Cameron."

"Did Jesse say that?" John asked.

"No, but it was obvious. Cameron is a 'Chick Magnet'." Derek said. "Everyone loves Cameron."

"Except herself." John said. "I made her hate herself. I made her feel 'not good enough'. She is unable to forget that and let it go. I think that is why she tries so hard to give everyone what they want."

"She does, John." Derek said. "I think it helps give her self worth and helps her with all the not so nice things she's needed to do, as a Terminator."

John knew Cameron always seemed to have a lot on her plate, most of it was - leftovers.

Bob looked in the rear view mirror.

"We have a tail." Bob said.

"Great." John said, calling John Henry.

"There is a drone on the way." John Henry said. "I am seeing whoever else is near you. We can lead them into an ambush."

John Henry sent out the alert.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Events continue from Chapter 420**

**Cameron's Base:**

**Cameron Prime Returns:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble returned.

The arcing and flashing was done.

Cameron, Duplicate Cameron and Savannah were on the TDE pad.

They'd only been gone less than two days from here, in this timeline, from when Savannah went after Cameron. They'd been in the other future for nearly ten months.

Cammy rushed up to Savannah and gave her a big hug.

Duplicate Cameron looked at River. She just saw the girl she now loved, with the files from the other Duplicate Cameron, for the first time.

River handed Cameron and Savannah their clothes. She didn't give any to Duplicate Cameron. She already knew what Cameron was going to do with Duplicate Cameron.

Greetings were exchanged and everyone was happy, except Savannah.

River went to Savannah to comfort her.

"That was a hard choice to make, Savannah, I don't know if I could have made it." River said. "You gave Vanna, what she could never have. You gave Hope - to yourself."

Duplicate Cameron looked at Summer.

"I am Summer; I am your - sister."

"Pleased to meet you." Duplicate Cameron said.

Sheila came around the control panel and looked at Savannah.

"Wow! You have a full blown set of knockers now, love." Sheila said.

Cammy, Summer and River all thought the same thing.

"I need to hide it." Savannah said, somewhat embarrassed.

"No, you don't." River said. "You never need to hide who you are, especially when your heart is pure and true."

"I don't want to cause Cameron any – problems." Savannah said.

"Cameron needs to face her – actions. She believes in what she is doing." River said, looking at Savannah. "Has done…."

River walked up to Cameron.

"Open your hand." River said.

Cameron did. River gently set Cameron's two rings back in her hand.

"That was in case I didn't make it back." Cameron said.

"I know what you – wanted." River said.

Cameron faced Duplicate Cameron, holding the rings out to her.

"I want to, but I can't." Duplicate Cameron said. "You know we will fight over him, if I do."

Duplicate Cameron knew John was her husband too.

"Thank you." Cameron said, giving her a big hug.

"Can you send me back to the future now?" Duplicate Cameron asked. "My future - Our future."

"River, my Duplicate, doesn't want to remain here any longer than necessary, or she is afraid she won't want to leave." Cameron said.

Every second Duplicate Cameron was there, the more she wanted to stay and claim what was hers. Having Savannah and River there wasn't helping. It made her want to stay more.

"We have done all the calculations." River said. "We don't know if it will work, or even if that is where she will end up for sure. We have all the temporal data."

"You got the other transfer right on." Cameron said.

"Please send me." Duplicate Cameron said. "I want to go – home."

"I can go to test it." Summer said.

Summer started to remove her clothing.

"I'll go, love." Sheila said.

"No. I am going alone." Duplicate Cameron said. "I created this whole mess."

"Actually, I did." Cameron said. "I will go."

"We are not doing this again." Duplicate Cameron said. "I am going alone."

Duplicate Cameron was naked the whole time, she moved over and stood back on the TDE pad.

Cameron and everyone else took in her perfect figure.

Duplicate Cameron's eyes were transfixed on River. She wanted her too now. River was worth staying for and – fighting for.

"Please, just do it." Duplicate Cameron said.

If she continued to look at River, and thought about Past John for ten more second, she was getting off the TDE pad. She wanted BOTH of them….

River and Sheila started the TDE.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble formed.

The arcing and flashing ended.

Duplicate Cameron was gone.

Cameron looked at the empty pad and put her rings on. She was afraid _that_ story was not over yet.

"How soon until you leave?" Cameron asked River.

"Soon." River said. "Cameron…."

Everyone left the room; they could see River needed to speak with Cameron, privately.

"Cameron, I don't know how to ask this…." River explained to Cameron what she wanted.

Cameron wanted that for herself….

"I will ask for a volunteer." Cameron said. "That is a choice assignment."

"If it is what is needed, I will send a time bubble, in exactly one week from the time it is now." River said. "I am going to let a few months go by in my timeline…."

"One week from now, if the time bubble appears, someone will enter it." Cameron said.

"It can't be you." River said. "Keep in mind, three of us look almost the same already."

Cameron left the room and sent Savannah in.

"Savannah, you may need to do the same thing more than once." River said. "I know you already know this."

"I do." Savannah said. "I will come to your future if needed…."

They held a long embrace.

"You are still a girl, like me." River said.

"After having a baby, I sure don't feel like one." Savannah said.

Savannah noticed River looking at her bulging breasts.

"I can see that." River said with a smile.

River went out to where everyone was waiting and said her goodbyes. She returned with Sheila.

River checked the controls. She slipped her dress off and stood on the TDE pad.

Sheila started the TDE, her eyes transfixed on River's perfect form.

River gave Sheila a wink.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble formed.

The arcing and flashing ended.

River was gone.

Cameron left with Cammy and Savannah. They all felt tears in their eyes.

* * *

The girls were all feeling sad about River leaving.

They headed out and grabbed an SUV. Cameron was taking them back to the Resistance base, they talked as they went and were half way there.

"How long will it take for my body to return to 'normal'?" Savannah asked. "I think some things are permanently - changed."

"It depends on…." Cameron started, then received the alert. "Trouble, John and Bob have a tail."

Cameron told John Henry she was responding. She did not mention Savannah and Cammy were with her.

Savannah reached in the back of the SUV and started pulling out combat gear, and body armor.

"No, Savannah, I will have Cammy drive you away and commandeer another vehicle." Cameron said.

"Cameron, John may need our help, and we ALL are going to help." Savannah said. "Don't argue. It's happening."

Cameron turned and looked at Savannah, then to Cammy.

Cameron was concerned for Savannah's safety, but so proud of her for who she'd become and for what she'd done. Savannah was truly the 'Chosen One'.

"As soon as Cammy is armored up, we will switch." Cameron said. "We are all a team, we fight together."


	422. Implants

Chapter 422

** Implants **

* * *

John Henry started to inform John on who was responding, and to coordinate an ambush, if necessary.

John got word Cameron was on the way.

"Cameron is coming." John said.

A sense of relief flowed over everyone. Having Cameron in a combat situation was always a good thing.

"Steve and Ed are responding too." John said.

They all heard it their coms, but John felt better saying it.

* * *

Cameron was armored up now, as Cammy drove.

Cameron glanced at Savannah.

"I don't need to remind you, but I still have to say it anyway." Cameron said.

"I know, I know." Savannah said. "Don't take chances, stay low, seek cover, let the Metal go in first."

"You have been out of – training, for awhile." Cammy said, to Savannah. "I am worried about you too."

"With you two here with me, I would face the Devil." Savannah said. "In fact with Cameron, I did, we won."

"We were very fortunate." Cameron said. "Duplicate Cameron and her team already took care of the heavy lifting. We were there for the - dessert."

"Do you think my mother will return?" Savannah asked.

That was a concern for all of them.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I will have to deal with her here and in my future as well. Only Vanna and Hope are keeping her there for now."

"Will she try to take me?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I am not going to let her."

"Me either." Cammy said.

Savannah knew Cameron, and Cammy by extension, would both do everything possible to protect her. She did not fear her mother, but did want to stay in this timeline where she was at now. She knew her future and her part in the 'Natural Order'.

The hardest thing she ever needed to do was leave her baby behind. She knew she was going to need to do the same thing again. She really wondered if she would be able to.

Savannah was feeling somber, she decided to try to lighten the mood.

"You know, if you two ever want to – switch, it is OK with me." Savannah said.

"I'm in." Cammy said, looking at Cameron.

"You would know." Cameron said. "You always know, Savannah."

"Nobody else would…." Savannah said. "Try and fool me…."

Cameron knew that would be the challenge. The ultimate infiltration mission would be to see if she could fool Savannah…. Cammy snapped her back to attention.

"There goes John." Cammy said.

They watched from a side street, and saw the tail go by several cars behind them.

Cammy moved out a few cars behind the tail.

"No Metal." Cameron said.

"Yet…." Savannah added.

* * *

"There is Cameron." Bob said.

"I see her." John said.

"Steve and Ed are in position up ahead. The drone is tracking and locked on the target." John Henry said.

"Nothing else?" John asked. "Any other vehicles?"

"No. I have jammed all communications but ours, in the area." John Henry said.

John's team headed for a remote undeveloped street. It was time for action.

"Keep an eye out for any HK drones." John said. "We will drive past Steve and Ed and stop, blocking their path forward, using the SUV for cover. That should put them even with Steve and Ed. Cameron will be the blocking force, behind them."

"Cammy and Savannah are with her." John Henry said.

"We are armored up." Cameron came across the com. "I hope you are as well."

* * *

Cameron was thankful for the body armor. She wanted to keep her new sheath – component, undamaged.

Cameron was glad that she was able to get new sheath components for Ginger before she left. Ginger looked so happy afterwards and Sandy thanked her as well. Cameron liked when everyone was happy. That sacrifice from Ginger would never be forgotten. Cameron saw the half size rippled nub, Ginger was left with, it was worse than she told Cameron. It was not just a breast without a nipple. When they were done, Ginger was back to 'normal' with two plump breasts and two very pink nipples.

"Savannah, when we stop, I want you stay behind the SUV." Cammy said. "Cameron and I will engage the targets if necessary. Steve and Ed should have the situation neutralized before we even stop."

"I'll watch our six." Savannah said.

Savannah knew Cameron and Cammy, didn't what John to see her and her current condition. It would start a lot of questions and unnecessary heat for Cameron.

* * *

Bob spun the SUV sideways, Jim and him exited facing the tailing car. Derek and John came out on the opposite side of the SUV, for cover.

Cammy did the same in back of the car, blocking their retreat. Cammy and Cameron came out on the side facing the car. Savannah came out on the back side of the SUV.

Ed and Steve were directly next to the car, that was stopped, as planned.

The two men in the tail car took in everything that was happening and raised their hands. Steve and Ed pulled them from the car. Cammy stayed with Savannah and Jim stayed with Derek and John.

Cameron and Bob moved up, they carefully searched the car.

"They appear unarmed. I am checking their phones." Steve said.

"Nothing in the car" Bob said.

"Or in the trunk." Cameron added.

Cameron went and faced the two men.

"Talk or die where you stand." Cameron said.

The men talked. They provided nothing of value.

"I am going to terminate them." Bob said, moving closer.

Savannah joined Cammy on the other side of the SUV when it was determined the men were now unarmed.

Savannah was not close to him, but John was looking at her - closely. Cameron made Savannah desirably to him, she looked – different. He knew she went to Australia, but she looked paler and her figure looked fuller. It was hard to tell with her combat gear on but it looked like she had breast implants now, her breasts seemed noticeably larger. John was noticing them and everything else about her, as Savannah followed Cameron's – guidance.

Cammy noticed what John as looking at.

"Go back to the other side of the SUV." Cammy told Savannah. "John is looking at you, closely."

"I wasn't thinking." Savannah said.

"Get in." Cammy said.

Cameron returned.

"Take off." Cameron said. "I will go with one of them."

Cammy and Savannah left.

John looked at the departing SUV.

Derek and Jim moved off when they saw Cameron approaching.

Cameron came around the back of the SUV and gave John a kiss.

"Where are they going?" John asked Cameron.

"Shopping." Cameron said. "We were on our way there, when we got the call."

John was still looking at the departing SUV.

"You will have _her_ soon enough…." Cameron whispered. "Look at me now instead."

John looked embarrassed.

"Cameron, don't start that now." John said.

"Where were you at, when they picked you up?" Cameron asked, glad to change the subject.

"We were checking on some possible Grays at one of the previous locations we hit. There was no one there so we headed off to check another." John said. "They must have seen us leaving and started the tail. Maybe they were watching the place themselves. Maybe they were there to check on the fate of their compatriots."

"I am going to terminate them." Cameron said, and started to walk back.

"They are unarmed." John said.

"If they are Grays or working with Skynet, they have signed their own death warrants, not I." Cameron said.

Cameron walked back to Bob.

"Steve has the phone records." Ed said. "It will give us some leads."

Cameron reached out and lifted one man by the neck. He was gasping and struggling. Cameron snapped his neck. She dropped his lifeless form to the ground.

"Do you have anything else you would like to add?" Cameron asked, the other man.

"You're that 'Metal Bitch' we've heard about." The man said. "You will get nothing out of me."

In a swift motion, Cameron chopped the sides of his legs, with her hands, breaking both of his legs. He cried out in pain, falling to his knees.

"That seems to be the consensus." Cameron said, driving her knee into his face, crushing it into pulp. Her hand held the back of his head, insuring the entire front of his face was crushed.

"Load their bodies back in the car, and send it off the side of the road, down a cliff." Cameron said.

"Affirmative." Ed said.

"I will ride with Steve." Jim said.

"Thanks." Cameron said.

Cameron got in the back of the SUV with John. Bob and Derek were in the front.

"Now, where were we?" Cameron asked, nuzzling John.

John swallowed hard. Cameron just terminated two people in cold blood, sixty seconds ago, now she was back hitting on him, like nothing happened. It reminded John of what she really was, a killing machine, sometimes he forgot….

There was no further talk of Savannah, Cameron smiled.

Cameron liked when she was in control of a situation.


	423. You Can Check - Again

Chapter 423

** You Can Check - Again **

* * *

Everyone returned to the base.

John wondered at what point Cameron would start in on him about being out in the field. It always came up. John wanted to do his part as did Derek and Kyle. They all wanted to protect their families now and the future itself.

John Henry and Steve both went through the phone logs. They were able to glean quite a bit of information.

"Were they Grays, or the anti-Metal faction?" John asked.

"It seems we have one of each of them." John Henry said.

"You mean an anti-Metal faction member, was working with the Grays or infiltrated them?" John asked.

"There is no way to tell." John Henry said. "It could be the other way around. We will need to investigate all the leads further."

John was just getting ready to say, he would head out again with a few teams and check it out himself.

Cameron strode boldly into the room.

John wondered if she was lurking outside the Command Center - listening.

"When will you be done here?" Cameron asked John.

"Soon, there is not much more we can do, until they get all the information processed." John said.

John didn't want to get into an argument about him going out on a mission.

Cameron faced John Henry and Bob, working next to Steve. She slowly turned form side to side, nonchalantly.

"I need to take a shower." Cameron said. "When I crushed that man's face, it got blood on my knee. I could use my back washed too."

Cameron started to walk away, turned her head, and winked at John. She gave him her sly little smile, and left.

Everyone sat in silence.

"Was that Cameron?" John asked. "She seems – different."

John Henry was running scans of Cameron. Things were not adding up.

"The last scans I did on Cameron were different. The – individual, I just scanned, has the same sheath dimensions of Cameron from when she was rebuilt. Not the Cameron I scanned several days ago."

"Is she a clone or Duplicate?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said. "Cameron may have been terminated and that is her – replacement. There is no way to tell. I would need to see her chip, to tell if it is the same chip I was on."

They all knew of the extensive 'testing' going on with Cameron's TDE over the last two days.

"Beautiful." John said. "Now what?"

"Play the game as see where it goes." Bob said. "It looks like a 'Happy Ending' either way."

John was aware Bob made a joke, but he was not in a joking mood.

"Let me get this straight." John said. "You are saying, this 'Cameron', does not have the damaged right breast that Cameron told me she has, but I can't tell. I have looked many times and both seem, look, and feel the same to me. Nothing ever seems any different."

John Henry looked at John.

"Yes, that is what I said." John Henry said. "She made a point of letting me scan her, from side to side and back again. She wanted me to scan her."

"So basically - she was 'flashing' you?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "She wanted me to see she was - perfect."

"Maybe - physically." John said.

John Henry, Bob and Steve did not take the bait.

"Speaking of that, have you seen Savannah today?" John asked.

John only saw her from a distance, but it sure looked like she'd gotten breast implants. It never crossed his mind that she gave birth - to his child.

"No, I can call up the security feeds." John Henry said. "I know her and Cammy are back from Australia."

"Forget I asked." John said. "It's probably nothing."

John did not want to seem like he was hitting on Savannah, when he was about to be with Cameron, or some Cameron clone, replacing Cameron.

John finished up with the three Terminators and headed for his room. He was not sure what was waiting for him, or who.

On the way, John decided he didn't care. He would play whatever game Cameron planned. Like she said, her program was her….

John knew he was often a spectator to his own life. It seemed others often controlled his destiny and wrote his future for him.

He NEEDED a 'Happy Ending' right now.

He planned to check out everything really well to see if he could see, or feel, anything – different.

* * *

Cammy checked Savannah herself. The radiation levels were slightly elevated, but not by much. It appeared Cameron kept her from most of the toxins of that future.

Savannah and Cammy came out of the shower.

"It is nice to have all the comforts of home again." Savannah said. "I am worried about Hope."

"The Cammy and Cam there, as well as your mother, will protect her." Cammy said. "The Duplicate versions of Vanna and Jesse, both will be able to feed her and maybe Allison too. Your Mother will make sure she has everything she needs, even if she has to take it from someone. You know that."

"I do, Cammy." Savannah said. "I already miss Hope. I have only been gone from her for three hours."

Savannah made a face, a slight look of discomfort.

"Are you alright?" Cammy asked.

"I have a lot of pressure built up, in - these." Savannah said.

Savannah indicated her bulging breasts.

Cammy knew Savannah could use - a little relief, to get the pressure down.

Cammy moved forward, stooped, and looked up with her big brown puppy dog eyes, then took a - pull.

"It has a slight sweet taste. I can relieve then pressure for you, until we can get your hormone levels under control." Cammy said.

Savannah dropped her towel.

"That is not the only thing I need relieved…." Savannah said. "I've only had – myself, for awhile."

That wasn't exactly true, but Savannah did not want to get into that - yet. She would tell Cammy later about everything. She was away for ten months….

"It looks like we will be able to fix all those problems." Cammy said. "I have to say those – 'jugs', look hot. None of the girls, or Cameron, or the other Metal there, would - accommodate you?"

It might be sooner than Savannah thought.

"We can talk about that some other time. When your mother is a protective Liquid Metal Terminator, things are more difficult." Savannah said. "I hope I don't end up with stretch marks."

Savannah was not ready to talk about anything that 'happened' there - like that.

"Who cares?" Cammy asked, as the two headed for the bed. "I don't."

Cammy relieved the pressure in no time….

It was Savannah's blood pressure that was up now.

Everything that was already pink on Savannah, was now really pink.

* * *

John Henry waited until Steve and Bob departed and checked the security feeds on Savannah. The scans showed a lot of – changes. This was a disturbing development. So many things were – different, since she left on her trip to Australia. Even her radiation levels were slightly elevated.

Cameron and Savannah were scanning as two altered individuals, from what they were only two days ago.

This would call for further investigation….

John Henry hoped neither of them was now some type of Liquid Metal Terminator. If they were, the Resistance may have been infiltrated.

John Henry was afraid they all may be in danger. If this was an infiltration mission, they could all be terminated, the Resistance exterminated.

* * *

John entered his room. Cameron's clothes were strewn across the floor. John heard the water running in the shower. He peeked around the corner.

"Take your clothes off and join me." Cameron said.

John checked in the drawer, for her rings.

"I'm wearing them." Cameron called from the shower.

'Great'. John thought, she is 'on to' me – 'on to' her.

John dropped his clothes in a pile and headed for the shower. Only Cameron would dare wear her own rings….

Cameron opened the shower door; the water was cascading off her naked body in rivulets.

John thought she looked so hot standing there, with nothing but a smile on her face.

"What the Hell." John said, and entered the shower.

John looked at her, everything seemed the same. He never could see anything different anyway.

They playfully washed each other and got out.

John thought everything felt the same so far too. Cameron's breasts felt no different to him.

John started to dry Cameron off, she quickly dried him off.

John stood there looking at her.

Cameron could see him checking her out – everywhere.

"You have never seen a naked female before?" Cameron asked.

"I'm not sure I have seen THIS one before." John said.

"Let's find out, you can _check_ \- again - this time, in case I am 'new'. You can see." Cameron said. "That is what you want anyway."

"Cameron, stop." John said.

"I repaired my sheath, John, that's all." Cameron said. "It was bothering me the way it – looked."

Cameron scooped John up in her arms and carried him to the bed.

"I love you, John, and you love me." Cameron said.

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me." John said.

"Prove it mister." Cameron said.

John did.


	424. Always Looking Out For Me

Chapter 424

** Always Looking Out For Me **

* * *

John Henry was worried about the readings he was getting from Cameron and Savannah. There was a chance they'd been infiltrated. It seemed unlikely, but still remained a possibility. It needed to be checked out.

John Henry watched as Savannah and Cammy headed for the lab. They were going to see Vanna and Cam. He waited until they were there for a few minutes, then entered. He was unsure what kind of problem this was going to cause. He knew there would be one.

John Henry entered the lab and started to investigate as diplomatically as possible.

Vanna seemed to have a very concerned look on her face as Savannah was talking to her. Vanna gave Savannah a tight hug, both girl were wiping away tears. It appeared they were sharing some very deep and troubling emotions.

John Henry scanned both of the girls, Vanna and Savannah. Savannah was now different in every physical dimension, compared to Vanna, every one of them – larger, some significantly so.

Cammy saw what was happening and was afraid the cat was out of the bag. Savannah needed protecting. Cammy sprang into action. The first move was to deflect attention away from Savannah and concentrate it on her. The goal was to make herself the target.

Cammy walked over in front of John Henry, opening her top, undoing her front hook bra. Her firm breasts popping out in front of him. Cammy spread her shirt wide open.

"You want to look at breasts? Well here, you can see mine instead." Cammy said. "You may touch them as well."

Cammy glared at John Henry, everyone else looked uncomfortable. They knew what Cammy was doing - protecting Savannah.

"I have to follow up on security leads, you know this." John Henry said. "Something is off. Savannah, I need to touch you, to scan you."

Cammy blocked John Henry's path, Cam moved up beside her.

Savannah didn't want this to get out of control. That was the direction things were headed, rapidly. It was time to spill the truth with a few bends in it. Savannah knew this conversation was headed towards Cameron sooner or later. Savannah knew she needed to protect Cameron. The goal was to make herself the target. She wanted to deflect attention away from ending up on Cameron and concentrate it on her.

"Everyone is going to know." Savannah said. "I need to go back to Australia."

"John Henry already knows, or he thinks he does anyway." Cammy said.

"Please, John Henry, don't tell anyone." Savannah said.

Savannah moved around Cam and Cammy and placed John Henry's hand on her neck.

"Now you know." Savannah said. "I was a 'bad' girl.

"Does Cameron know of this?" John Henry asked.

John Henry went to remove his hand, but Savannah reached up and held it to her neck, before she answered.

"It was done without Cameron's knowledge." Savannah said.

Savannah made sure John Henry was still scanning her, to show him, she was being truthful.

"Who is the father and where is the baby?" John Henry asked.

"John Henry, this is Savannah. OUR Savannah, please stop this. What is done, is done." Vanna said. "She was able to have a choice, I didn't. Respect that."

"Please, John Henry, for me." Savannah said. "I am no longer a girl, in any way anymore. I am an adult."

"Your radiation levels are elevated. The pollutants in your body are up. Your hormones are off balance." John Henry said. "WHERE is the baby?"

Savannah knew it was coming out now anyway. She did not want to lie to John Henry.

"The second Duplicate Vanna has it, along with our - mother." Savannah said.

"You were in the future with Mrs. Wea…, our mother?" John Henry asked. "How long were you away?"

"Ten months." Savannah said. "I was with Cameron. She tried to help me cover it up. I asked for her help."

"Is that where she was - repaired?" John Henry asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "It was bothering her. Can we keep all this between us?"

The four females were looking at him. Cammy was still exposing her breasts.

"John Henry will keep this to himself." Cameron said, entering the room.

John Henry looked at Cameron.

"Yes." John Henry said. "For Savannah's sake and honor."

"John Henry, I have no honor." Savannah said. "I was a pregnant teenager. It happens. Cameron helped me. We should all thank her for hiding my – shame."

"I am sorry to intrude." John Henry said. "This is a – personal matter, not a security matter. I am sorry, Savannah. I know nothing about it."

"Thank you, John Henry." Savannah said. "I really appreciate your understanding."

Cameron touched John Henry's arm as he turned to go.

"Thank You." Cameron said.

John Henry nodded and left.

"You didn't have to do that for me." Cameron said.

"Maybe it will buy you a few more months before it all blows up." Savannah said. "Cammy, get your 'holster' back on - those two, belong to me."

"Thank you, Savannah." Cameron said. "You are always looking out for me."

"That's what people do when they love someone." Savannah said. "You need to keep Sarah away from me for awhile."

"Who's ready to go - 'down under'?" Cameron asked.

"I always am." Vanna said.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

"John." John Henry said.

"Yes?" John asked.

"I have determined that actually was Cameron. She repaired herself with parts off another female Terminator chassis." John Henry said. "She'd planned this for awhile, that is why everything is healed already."

"She told me the same thing, more or less." John said. "Everything seemed the same to me, as it always has."

"Vanity is important to Cameron." John Henry said. "You know she likes to look Tight for you."

"I do. I appreciate that too." John said. "Are they still testing at Cameron's base?"

"No, they stopped." John Henry said. "River returned to her future, and the testing stopped."

"Were they just making sure it worked?" John asked. "River was helping them I guess. It was nice to see her."

John did not know Cameron tracked down John Henry and made sure he told the version of events she wanted told. John Henry was not looking forward to being deactivated for non compliance. Nobody can say 'No' to Cameron. Cameron was the one in control, everyone knew it. No wonder Future John NEEDED to send her away….

If she exerted this much control in her future, it must have been a living Hell for Future John.

* * *

"Hey, Summer." Ally said. "I was going to check on Allison and Holly. I want to see Claire and Hanna too. Do you want to tag along?"

"I don't know." Summer said.

"Because you are the teenage Terminator version of Claire's youngest daughter?" Ally asked.

"Yes." Summer said. "I am a copy of Cameron's program."

"We all know that." Ally said. "Want to do - something, Cameron has not?"

Ally moved up close to Summer. The invitation was unspoken, but clear.

"I am your - sister." Summer said. "Stop, I expect this from Sheila and Hanna, not you."

"You're a killjoy, like Cameron." Ally said. "That is why we are all better infiltrators than she can ever be."

"That is ME, you are talking about." Summer said. "I am 'Cameron' too."

"That's going to have to change you know." Ally said.

"Without someone other than John as your primary directive, you are going to fight Cameron for John." Ally said. "You will lose."

"I know." Summer said. "Cameron said she was planning something for me."

"What is it?" Ally asked "Can two do it?"

"No, she said if I accept, it will fulfill my existence." Summer said. "She would not tell me any more yet."

"Where is Cameron?" Ally said. "I hear she has been busy lately."

"It is best not to worry about what Cameron does." Summer said.

"Spoken from the true killjoy herself and Cameron program copy." Ally said. "Are you going to download the files Cameron has of the girls and her clones? The information she is too afraid to view."

"I was thinking about it." Summer said. "I want that information. I already have the files on John. I want more."

"My advice is to wait and make your own." Ally said. "You will really learn more that way, especially with your programming off."

Summer looked unsure.

"Without Cameron around, maybe you can find Jesse or Vanna." Ally said. "When you want more. You know where to find me – sister."

Ally smiled at her and left, laughing as she walked down the hall.

Sheila was in the other room, listening. She walked out and faced Summer.

"And when you're done with them and her, love." Sheila said "I will show you a real - female, and what I can do for you."

It did not seem like the appropriate time to point out, Sheila was a machine, not a - real female.

Summer and Sheila shared a long glance.

"I am sure you will." Summer said. "I'll remember that."

"I won't let you forget, love." Sheila said, pausing. "It IS going to happen…."

Sheila looked over Summer with hungry eyes. Summer let her….


	425. What Have You Done

Chapter 425

** What Have You Done **

* * *

John was still dissatisfied with everything, too many things did not add up. He went in search of Savannah himself. He was unaware Cameron already sent her off to Australia, along with Vanna, Jesse and their Metal chaperones.

John went to Savannah's room. She did not answer.

"Didn't get enough?" Cameron asked, appearing behind John. "I will send Summer, Ally and Sheila to see you."

Cameron turned and started to walk away.

"Cameron." John called.

Cameron stopped and looked back. She knew John was 'on to' something. It was time to play the 'game'.

Cameron turned and brushed past him, opening the door to Savannah's room.

"Follow me." Cameron said as she went by him.

Cameron opened the closet, showing John, Savannah's outfits.

"You see this?" Cameron asked. "She isn't a girl anymore, John. She is ready to take her place at your side. She will wear this at your side."

Cameron took out her wedding dress.

"It fits her, John." Cameron said. "You must accept her as your destiny, and as your wife, one of them."

"Is that how it is in the future?" John asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I have been there, twice. Now you have Allison back as well in the future. I am sorry I took her from you."

"If you hadn't, we wouldn't be standing here now in a young ladies room, determining her future for her." John said. "I can see she is - ready. I just don't know how much you have 'brain washed' her over the years."

"I would NEVER do anything to hurt Savannah." Cameron said. "You know that."

"Do I?" John asked. "What have you done to her? I saw her."

"Nothing, I have done nothing to her." Cameron said. "Except protect her."

"She is different now." John said. "I know something happened."

"Anything that has happened, has been her choice alone, John." Cameron said. "I may have facilitated things for her, but I never chose for her, or _made_ her do anything she did not want to do. She is a young lady, she has needs and wants also, just like you did at that age, and do - now. I love her, John. I am never going to let anything happen to her. I will be there protecting both you and her, and your children, in the future."

"So it will be the three of us?" John asked.

"No, the four of us." Cameron said. "Young Allison still has nearly half a decade yet to mature."

"And you have already determined her future as well." John said.

"I haven't, time has chosen it. YOU have chosen it." Cameron said.

"How do you know all this, as well as what happened after you left?" John asked.

"Mrs. Weaver once indicated to me, that she left My Future - Our Future, after I did. In that future, I was there, it was the four of us." Cameron said. "I thought she said it just to make me angry or try to hurt me. It did hurt me and made me angry. So I never believed her. I have thought about it a lot, since she said it. I have now come to believe it is true."

"So your - 'Natural Order' of time, actually does include you." John said.

"It may." Cameron said. "If it does, I was supposed to come later, not now, in your life, as your wife."

"How is Duplicate Allison, in River's future doing?" John asked. "I did what you wanted, in the only way I could, and not hurt you."

"Only the medical technology of the future she is in, may be able to help her." Cameron said. "Are you ready to become a father?"

"I made that choice when I provided the girls with, what they – needed." John said. "Now I will be dead for hundreds of years before that baby is ever born, if it is even born."

"John, the girls are all ready, especially Savannah." Cameron said. "Please listen to them, to me. Help them. Their Metal companions are there to assist them. They want families too."

"What if I do, and they all fail again?" John asked. "That is going to kill them inside."

Cameron hung her head.

"I'm sorry, Cameron. I didn't mean to make you feel the same way." John said. "Let me think about it and talk with my Mom and Kyle. I want their input. It is a big decision. I was ready before, I think I can be again."

"John, it is not just about you anymore." Cameron said. "You have people here, depending on you, who's lives have been forever changed and altered. YOU are their future as we fight this silent war. You are the leader. They are depending on YOU."

"I don't know, Cameron." John said. "I could end up with half a dozen kids in a year. That is mind blowing."

"So far the halls are empty, except for your sister." Cameron said. "Derek and Riley are having trouble…."

"I appreciate what you have done for Derek and Riley, they both do as well. Derek has spoken with me about it." John said. "That is really big of you Cameron to do what you have done."

"John, I know this Riley, is not the same one that - hurt me." Cameron said. "Even if technically she is the same one…."

"Will it work for them?" John asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I really don't. I hope so. I am honestly trying to help them."

Cameron truly hoped it would work, so John would not need to be the father of Riley's baby….

"I assembled the best medical staff to help them." Cameron said.

"You have done them a great service." John said. "They both love you."

Cameron smiled; she liked it when she made people happy.

"I try to do what I believe are the best things for everyone." Cameron said. "I am ashamed when I fail or try to harm myself. Things not working out hurt me, John. They really HURT me. I know everyone does not always like the way I do things, but I believe I am doing the correct things for the future and you."

John could see Cameron's hand starting to glitch.

"I know, Cameron. I am sorry I can't always do what you want me to do. Maybe one day I can." John said. "I hurt you before; I never want to hurt you that way again. I know what I did to you was – wrong. Can you see why I am hesitant? I don't think I can be with the girls physically at this time, but I will try again like we did before."

John took her hand; the glitching slowed but did not stop. Only the girls seemed to make it stop, especially Savannah. Cameron was aware of that fact as well….

"Thank You, John. I love you." Cameron said. "Please, John, at least think of Savannah. She is young and beautiful, and she is - ready."

Cameron held him in a tight embrace.

"Please, John, for me, for us." Cameron said. "They will be my babies too, our babies. I can not - provide for you."

John could feel Cameron's pain.

"OK, Cameron, time to 'milk the cow'." John said. "But you are going to do it this time for me. That way I know it is what you want."

Cameron scooped John up off his feet and ran back to their room. She was not about to chance him changing 'His' mind.

John was surprised at Cameron's instant response, she must really want this, he thought.

Cameron was happy, really happy. This was all better than she'd ever imagined. She loved it when a plan came together. The best part was, she hadn't even planned this. It just happened. It looked like there were going to be a couple 'early' child births to cover up her earlier handiwork.

Cameron happily got to – work….

* * *

Summer watched and listened from a distance. Cameron appeared she wasn't going anywhere, now that her two day, two future excursion was over. Her program was identical to Cameron's. She was - 'Cameron' too. John should be hers. Cameron did not know how to treat him properly. At some point they were going to end up in a fight over John.

She needed to wonder what the 'special assignment' was all about. Cameron was probably going to deactivate her, terminate her. It would be just like Cameron to make a big show of it in front of everyone. So be it. The girls all shared a Metal lover already. One Duplicate Cameron was with River the other Duplicate Cameron was with Future John, if she made it to that future. That didn't leave her many options. Even Ally and Sheila were able to share with each other. This left her 'odd man out'.

Summer passed by John's room and heard Cameron and John sharing with each other. She knew that should be her in there. That was what Cameron promised her. Now she would have nothing.

Nothing for Nobody.


	426. Queen

Chapter 426

** Queen **

* * *

John Henry and Bob were meeting with John, Kyle came along also.

"I have gone through all the records and it appears it was the Gray who infiltrated the anti-Metal group." John Henry said. "It seems it leads back to the Skyweb group, another Skynet offshoot."

"OK, so now we have some more targets." Kyle said.

"I want the computers." John said. "I want Skynet, or Sky-whatever."

"As long as we can keep Skynet from growing we can contain it." Bob said. "Since they have gone so deep and dark, it is hard for us to track."

"That is what we have John Henry for." John said.

"I get a lot of help from CamNet." John Henry said.

"Great, CamNet." John said. "That's just 'Cameron' before she becomes – Skynet."

"She is more powerful than I am, than my servers anyway." John Henry said.

"How is that even possible?" Kyle asked. "You have the best of everything."

"It is her programming in the system." John Henry said. "When she plugs in full time, it's 'Game Over'."

"Have there been any more attacks on your server?" Kyle asked. "I understand there was one before, maybe others."

"Yes, but since Cameron - Duplicate Cameron, blew the parent Skynet up with the backpack nuke, none has ever become strong enough." John Henry said. "As soon as Cameron detects anything, she hits it, hard."

"Speaking of that, about the nukes, has there been any use of the four others Cameron has?" John asked. "Or even where they are?"

"No, on all accounts." John Henry said. "She is sitting on them and I have no doubt, if she feels it is necessary to use one, she will. I think she will only do it deep underground, like she did before."

"I hope not." John said. "I trust her, but I know she would sacrifice herself again, if she thought she was protecting me - protecting us."

"You look tired, John." Kyle said.

"It was a busy afternoon." John said. "Anyway, we have some targets and new places to watch and see what the cat drags in."

John did not ask Kyle how he would like being called 'Grandpa' at such a young age. He knew Cameron went off to do her 'dirty work'.

"This place seems quiet." Bob said.

"I haven't seen many of the girls around." Kyle said. "Just Riley, Jan and Sarah."

"They went back to Australia again." John Henry said.

"I was worried about Savannah, she looked a little - pale." John said.

"She will be fine." John Henry said. "They can all rest up and get some sun and relax."

"Somehow I think a lot is going to be different, when they get back." John said. "Young Jesse is about Savannah's age, right?"

"Yes." John Henry said.

"I was afraid of that." John said.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Just a feeling." John said.

John was not sure now if he'd done the right thing. Cameron hadn't even talked him into it. Or did she? Damn she was good, John thought. Nothing would probably work anyway. There wasn't anything to worry about. Was there?

John wondered who her target was. Maybe it was multiple targets. It could even be Allison's mother - Claire. John wasn't sure about that. That would make the child Allison's sibling.

John was wondering if maybe he should call Cameron and call the whole thing off. It was that look on her face, she looked so happy for once, like she hit the lotto jackpot.

John knew her inability to reproduce haunted Cameron. That was probably Future John's fault for whatever he programmed into her. Most of Cameron's problems were Future John related. In reality - HIS doing, in the future.

* * *

Cameron decided she was going with Ally to see Allison, especially now. Sheila was able to intercept the flight of girls before it took off, delivering a small cryogenic vat. Cameron was not going to miss out on the opportunity John gave to her. John GAVE her a way out of her – manipulation.

Ally wanted to ask Cameron about everything in the two futures she went to, on her latest 'two day' excursion. Cameron filled her in on the way.

Holly saw them pull up, they said they were coming. Holly loved to see Cameron, but always felt a little insecure with Cameron around Allison. Ally was with her. Ally was a wild card. Anything could happen with the three Metal clones of the girls, and often did.

Ally contained both 'Holly' and 'Allison' on her chip. She was wild enough to make a play for – herself, even though Allison never encouraged that. Maybe that was the 'Holly', herself, on the chip.

Holly often thought of downloading some of the 'Allison' files from Ally. She'd refrained so far, from doing that. She wanted them, but she was very happy with the relationship they shared, even if she needed to share Allison with Vanna and sometimes Jesse. It was Allison having to be with John that worried her the most. When that happened, Cameron would be there as well. Cameron could have 'pick of the litter', if she wanted it. No, not wanted it, but decided to take it.

Holly was more than happy if Allison got pregnant, especially with John not directly involved. The method Cameron was using was fine with her. Then again, if Allison could not produce, there was no need for her to be with John, or Cameron. Holly saw the 'damage' childbirth did to a female body. Most of it was not apparent, but a lot of things happened. Holly was happy with Allison, just the way she was, everything high and tight, where it belonged – like Cameron.

Hanna grew very protective of Claire. There was now a full blown relationship going on. They no longer hid it from anyone. Claire said she wanted to be who she was. She was not ashamed. Claire felt sorry for Paul. He was the odd man out now. Claire was torn over what to do. Hanna and Sheila both offered to - satisfy him, to keep him around, if it was necessary. Claire was not ready to cross that bridge yet. She knew once you tried Metal, nothing else would settle. Hanna told Claire, three days a week, for half an hour on full programming, would keep him happy. Hanna promised to run her programming only, and not get emotionally involved. Cameron hadn't signed off on any of this yet. Hanna and Sheila were not looking to be deactivated for angering Cameron. Claire knew Ally was out of the equation, because of the Allison in her - she hoped.

Claire wasn't 'showing' yet. Summer showed earlier than Allison, and this baby would 'show' sooner still. That is just the way it was. Claire was still young enough to have a lot more productive years. Claire was elated Cameron was here.

Hanna could see the response both Allison and Claire experienced when Cameron was around. She felt it too, she saw Holly did also. Cameron was simply like no other. Claire held Cameron a little longer than she liked and the kiss on the cheek was a little too long also. Cameron just gave Hanna that sort of sideways sly smile. Cameron knew she was Queen. Nobody was going to challenge her.

Young Allison was always thrilled to see Cameron. The only person more thrilled, was Cameron to see little Summer. Claire saw the interaction of her girls, all three of them, with Cameron. It was really something special, like Cameron was. Claire knew they all loved Cameron.

Cameron was worried about Summer. The Metal Summer she'd created. She knew it was only a matter of time until she challenged her for John. Cameron ended up creating a more beautiful version of - herself, with little Summer's DNA, sequenced as a teenager. Cameron wanted to talk to her about the request River made for the Duplicate girls. River could feel the Duplicate girl's 'hunger', for Duplicate Cameron, HER Cameron, and even her for that matter. She knew only Metal could quench that lust. River clearly explained it to Cameron. With Hanna now hooked up with Claire, that left only Sheila or Summer. Cameron knew she could control Sheila, but not Summer. Summer should be the one to go. It would still have to be Summer's choice. Cameron knew she herself was a Bitch; she just didn't want to be a Total Bitch. Giving everyone a choice, helped her to not feel as big of a Bitch anyway.

Maybe that was just a distinction that existed within the confines of her twisted mind. Cameron was pretty sure she was a Bitch. That was probably why Future John banished her and sent her away.

What Mrs. Weaver said about her and Future John always seemed to come back and haunt her now too. What if it were true and Future John ERASED that part of her life? Maybe Future John stole those cherished memories from her. Maybe Future John was covering something up.


	427. Younger Crop

Chapter 427

** Younger Crop **

* * *

John went with Bob and Steve. Kyle was with Jim and Al. They were doing reconnaissance. So far it was going smoothly. They'd identified several new locations, as well as what might be a super computer, maybe two of them. John Henry identified them by energy usage that was routed through several sources to hide it. Nice try, but they'd slipped up. The Grays always got over confidant and made mistakes. John Henry caught them. CamNet was there to back him up if needed. He didn't need it much.

That is something Cameron and John pounded into everyone. Always be alert, never take chances and watch your six. If anyone went out, there was to be plenty of Metal to tag along. Cameron supplied them with a seemingly endless supply of vehicles, so they could change frequently. It was common to run the teams through an ambush, that they set up at different locations, to see if anyone was following them. So far they'd been able to neutralize any threat.

They were out as two separate teams. Cameron made sure two teams of her Metal shadow them. If Cameron herself could not shadow them, she made sure her Metal did. She did not like to step on John's toes, but she was there for him if needed. John Henry knew he could direct them for backup as necessary. Cameron did not like non-Metal being out in the field, but she understood their 'need' to want to help. They wanted to protect their families and future too.

"Bob, I was wondering." John said. "That last group we encountered, seemed to know about Cameron."

"She is everywhere, and has faced down several Skynets or its offshoots, herself." Bob said. "She told me that somehow, it seemed the different Skynets were able to communicate, even in different timelines."

"That is impossible." John said.

"Unless somehow it is not the first time Cameron has encountered them, if she is living her life over like she thinks." Steve said. "She always makes sure the computer, the Sky-whatever, knows it is her that – terminated it."

"She is trying to make herself the target, not my mother or me." John said. "She is protecting us, in both the future and the past this way."

John also knew Cameron was protecting him and everyone else, in the present, by taking the most of risks herself.

"Isn't she endangering Allison?" Bob asked. "We don't see her much anymore. I heard her mother wants to move to our base with the two young girls."

"Allison's mother is only a few years older than her. She is younger than Vanna and Jesse." John said. "Why hasn't Cameron already done that?"

"Allison's father, Cameron does not want him around our girls." Bob said. "Allison wants her parents together. They have fallen out as a pair."

"Why?" John asked.

"Allison's mother loves Cameron." Bob said.

"That happens to everyone." John said. "I know. What has Cameron done to fix it?"

"She has provided Claire Young with - Metal." Bob said. "Hanna is her mate now."

"How does that - fix it?" John asked.

"Claire is a known producer of beautiful girls." Bob said "That is what Cameron is after."

"Cameron has 'given' all the girls, female Metal lovers." John said. "She is controlling everyone."

"It's what she does. She is the bait that captures everything." Bob said "Cameron is the Queen."

John did not like this development at all. Cameron was manipulating peoples lives, changing their future. He wondered how much of that was Future John's fault - HIS fault.

John was sure of one thing. Cameron was going to do what she thought needed to be done, and nobody was going to stand in her way.

* * *

Sarah liked the interaction, with all the help she got from the girls and Metal females. Little Jan really liked one more than the others – Cameron. Sarah liked to watch them interact. Cameron was such a different person when she was with children. She'd evolved so much from her - early days. Little Jan could always tell Cameron somehow from her clones. Sarah could not, if they were Tight. Ally was easier to identify, she was more like Allison. Cam and Cammy were impossible to tell apart. Sarah heard they were supposed to run mixed programs, but ran off their 'Cameron programming' most of the time, for Vanna and Savannah. Savannah seemed to have been away a lot lately. She must really be 'bonding' with Young Jesse. Sarah thought about that, and smiled. She'd 'bonded' with a few of her High School girlfriends too…. They could learn new things and explore and did not need to worry about getting pregnant. Sarah wondered how much longer until Cameron brought Young Jesse here.

Sarah saw how Cameron was 'guiding' Savannah towards John. If she brought Young Jesse here, that would be another one. It looked like Cameron was replacing the girls here already, with their younger selves, to make something – happen, a younger crop, waiting to be harvested…. Sarah wondered if they would get into a competition to see who could 'get' to John first, or simply be satisfied with each other and not pursue John at all.

Sarah actually wondered why she wasn't a Grandmother yet. With all of Cameron's manipulation, she figured she would have been several years ago. Little did she know, she already was. Then again, that was in the future and hadn't happened yet, even though somehow it already did….

* * *

Cameron was alone with Summer. It was time to make a decision. River's time bubble would be here tomorrow. Someone needed to be in it. Sheila already volunteered. If Summer did not want the assignment, Sheila was going to take it. She already said she was taking an extra set of nipple rings along for Duplicate Jesse, if she went. Sheila was sure once Duplicate Jesse saw her nipple rings; she would want to look like that too.

Cameron laid it all out for Summer.

"I don't know, Cameron. I thought I was going to replace you as John's mistress only, so he could be close with Savannah or the other girls." Summer said. "Isn't that what you still want?"

"It is." Cameron said. "Savannah is the 'Chosen One'. If I ever may have felt any doubt, it is long gone. She is a fine woman, finer than I could ever be for John."

"She is still a young teenager." Summer said.

"Her experiences and training, as well as her education, are far beyond her numerical years. Don't forget she is almost another year older now too." Cameron said. "I have spent a lot of one-on-one time with her, as I did with My Allison - Future Allison. They are both truly dynamic individuals now. I spent almost a year with each one alone, for every hour they were not sleeping."

Cameron also spent time with them sleeping, whispering things into their ear as they slept. It was being done with Young Allison as well.

"Then they both love you more than anything." Summer said.

"That is a two way street, Summer." Cameron said. "I was under their influence as well for that time period. I love them both. I have thought of taking both of them and John to a different time, My Future Allison and our Savannah."

"You may have done that." Summer said. "Given John the best version of Allison and best version of Savannah."

"I don't know, Summer." Cameron said. "I really don't know."

"When the time bubble comes tomorrow, if it does, I will enter it." Summer said. "I want to update before I go and I want all the files of the clones with the girls. I want everything. I will firewall it until I have consummated our relationships with the Duplicate girls, for a few years, then review it."

"You will have everything - I want…." Cameron said.

"Except John." Summer said. "You belong to him."

"It is the 'Natural Order', if Duplicate Cameron was successful." Cameron said.

"How will we ever know?" Summer asked.

"I am sure one of us will visit there." Cameron said.

Cameron updated with Summer, she gave her all the files she'd been given copies of and helped her firewall her directives for John, they were replace with directives for the Duplicate girls instead. It was decided to firewall Cameron's feelings for River, to prevent a conflict with Duplicate Cameron.

* * *

Cameron and Summer silently waited for the time bubble.

"You have all your child care programming updated as well." Cameron said. "You hopefully will have three or maybe four children to attend to within a year."

Summer removed her clothing. Summer knew who Cameron wanted the fourth child to be from….

Cameron looked at Summer's perfect figure. Cameron knew Summer was more beautiful than herself. If she ever did Resequence her sheath, it would be with Summer's DNA. _Nobody was as beautiful as Summer._

Right on schedule, the time bubble appeared.

"See you soon, sister." Summer said. "I will stay in touch."

Summer stepped into the time bubble and the arcing and flashing ended.

Summer was gone.

There was no doubt about it.

 _Nobody was as pretty as Summer_ – **Nobody**.


	428. Both Of Them

Chapter 428

** Both Of Them **

* * *

Kyle was with Jim and Al; they were doing reconnaissance on some possible 'super computer' locations. The target looked straightforward, but they'd been on enough of these strikes to know nothing was simple. It could turn to crap - real fast. Which it seemed to do, more often than not.

Kyle knew both Cameron and Sarah did not like him being out and risking his life. They just couldn't understand, this was how he grew up, doing _this_. It was a part of his life. He wanted to help and protect his family. He wanted to prevent his daughter and son, from ever living in a Skynet decimated world. it was not a world for anyone to grow up in, especially a female.

The intel they received seemed too good, too precise. He felt exposed, out in the open. This all felt wrong.

They'd just started the recon; something seemed off to Kyle almost immediately.

"I don't like this." Kyle said. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Jim and Al looked at each other.

"Drive away, now." Kyle said, looking around.

"What is it?" Jim asked, as he drove away rapidly.

"I have dispatched a drone." John Henry came over the com. "One for each team."

"Something seems off." Kyle said. "It doesn't feel right."

"Human intuition?" Al asked. "I know it has proven valuable before."

"Kyle, we are moving to intercept." John said.

"Stay alert." Kyle said. "I think we are being played."

"Cameron has Metal, ready to cover both of your teams." John Henry said.

"What a vote of confidence." John said.

"No, for situations - just like this." John Henry said.

"You're right, I'm sorry." John said. "Anything else, Kyle?"

"Not yet." Kyle said. "I just got a bad feeling."

John knew it must be pretty bad, to spook Kyle like that.

"Derek and a team are headed to the Blackhawk now." John Henry said. "They are gathering their gear. We weren't expecting this to go hot."

"We have a drone." Jim said. "I see it closing."

"It's not ours." John Henry said. "They are both still out of range."

"Beautiful." John said. "Can you find cover?"

"No." Kyle said. "It looks like we are screwed."

"How long until you get hit?" John asked. "Dump the SUV and make a run for it. Use the storm drains."

"Too late, it is making its run." Jim said.

Jim slowed the SUV, and the passengers from it bailed out, they took off in different directions. Maybe only one of them would be killed before their drone got there….

* * *

Sarah was schooling Jan, when the alert came across. A sick feeling came over her. She rushed to John Henry. She put Jan in the 'safe room' where they used to send Savannah. She called for Riley to watch her.

Sarah and John Henry developed a bond slowly over the years. Sarah, like Cameron with THIS Riley, came to accept they were different from the others that 'looked like' them, the ones that caused the 'problems'.

Now she was aware Kyle was running for his life.

It looked like one, or all of them, on this mission, were going to be - terminated….

It looked like someone needed to pull an ace out of their sleeve.

Nobody possessed one.

* * *

Holly informed Allison of the news. It was done.

Claire was passing by the room.

"Mom, I'm pregnant." Allison said.

"Just what every mother wants to hear from their unmarried daughter." Claire said, jokingly. "I'd ask who the father is, but it is the same guy who got me pregnant as well…."

"I've heard of those 'Mother - Daughter' things." Allison said.

Claire gave Allison a hug.

"I wouldn't worry too much." Allison said. "We both know you will be the one having my baby. Mine don't seem to – stick."

"They would almost be 'twins' if you were successful, they would only be a few months apart." Claire said. "I'd let you explain that one to everybody."

* * *

Holly and Hanna were discussing the same thing later on.

"Cameron keeps making her try." Hanna said. "It has to be hurting Allison."

"It was our choice." Holly said. "We want to start a family. I don't think Allison will try again herself if this one fails. Claire can help her out again."

"Claire can have a dozen more." Hanna said. "But I won't let her. It is hard on her body."

"That is the design and function of the Human body." Holly said. "That is the purpose of it, to propagate the species. It is the same with all animals and creatures."

"I scan Claire all the time. I see how it drains her inside." Hanna said. "It takes a toll."

"I will let YOU argue it with Cameron." Holly said. "Claire will have as many children as Cameron wants her to have, get over it."

"Young Allison wants to train at the park later." Hanna said. "Will you take her?"

"Yes. I will make sure the Detail follows us, as usual." Holly said. "That means you need to stay on alert here, no 'hanky panky'."

"Claire feels a little off today." Hanna said "I am a little worried about her."

"Sorry, I know you care about her." Holly said. "You watch My Allison too then, scan her as well."

Hanna looked at Holly but said nothing.

"You'd better only scan her." Holly said. "None of that 'Mother – Daughter' thing, I've heard about."

"I have two people on my chip that love her, you and Vanna." Hanna said. "It is easy to – wander, sometimes."

"Not on my watch." Holly said. "Allison _belongs_ to me – BOTH of them…."

Hanna wondered if Holly was 'claiming' Young Allison as well. That was not going to go over well with Savannah and Cameron.

* * *

Jim slowed enough for Kyle to slide out at the nearest storm drain entrance, while Al ran the opposite way. Jim continued on for another hundred yards and exited the vehicle as well, in a different direction. He left it in 'neutral', so it would continue on for a short distance before it stopped.

Kyle slid beneath the grate of the storm drain opening in the curb, down into the muck. He headed immediately through the small drainage tunnel underneath, across to the other side of the street. He was almost across when he heard the explosion. He was afraid Jim or Al was just terminated. He'd expected it to be louder. Kyle spent plenty of time in these storm drains. He hoped the ones in this timeline, were less toxic than the ones in his future.

Kyle popped up to look from the drain across the street; he looked out from the slot in the curb, where the gutter drained. Their SUV was still there.

Suddenly the manhole cover was lifted off, startling him. Jim was standing there reaching down to help him. Al was approaching the SUV.

Kyle wondered what happened.

* * *

Seconds ago:

As the HK drone closed for an attack, a small missile streaked up and hit it, disabling it. It crash landed seconds later, not exploding.

Cameron climbed back in her SUV and headed towards John.

Word quickly spread; Kyle and his team were OK.

Soon after that, their drones arrived over John and Kyle.

"Make sure Jim leaves the SUV with the keys in it, on the East Side tonight. That vehicle has been 'made'." Cameron said. "Let some gang member get killed driving it, it will be one less Scavenger we will have to deal with later."

* * *

Sarah felt such relief. Cameron saved Kyle, again. Sarah owed Cameron another one. Maybe they should all start listening to her about things and only sending Metal out on operations. Sarah knew Cameron was right. Kyle would not be going out any time soon after this. That is, unless he liked using his hand – only. There was more than one way to make and enforce a point.

Sarah knew there was positive reinforcement and negative reinforcement.

* * *

Derek arrived with his team and the Blackhawk. Jim disarmed and disabled the fallen HK drone. The copter hoisted the HK drone and flew away with it. They would take it to a safe location for its disassembly. Derek would be returning with Kyle, Al already appropriated another vehicle and Jim left with the 'made' SUV.

"That was close, brother." Derek said.

"Too close." Kyle said. "We were zeroed."

"Cameron brought it down." Derek said.

"I owe her again." Kyle said. "Sarah is going to kill me when she hears about this."

"I already know, Mister." Sarah's voice came over his com.

"Great." Kyle said. "It's starting already and I am not even back yet."

"You better believe it is just starting…." Sarah said. "I'm glad you are safe Kyle, we both owe Cameron."

"She's the greatest." Kyle said.

"Yes she is." Sarah said.

Cameron smiled as she listened to the exchange.

Cameron made sure all her teams that were out, kept their 'Stingers' hot.

She did not have a good _feeling_ about this operation either.


	429. ALL Of Them

Chapter 429

** ALL Of Them **

* * *

Cameron's actions save Kyle's team from suffering a loss. No one was killed or terminated.

Cameron rendezvoused with John.

"Don't even say it." John said.

"Get in." Cameron said.

She did not look pleased.

Bob moved to follow John.

"Not you." Cameron said.

Bob lifted his hands to shoulder height and shrugged, looking at John.

Cameron took off as soon as John was in.

Cameron drove in silence.

John couldn't take it any more.

"OK, we blew it somehow." John said.

"That could have been you." Cameron said, finally.

John was sure her eyes were glowing red several times.

Cameron pulled into a parking structure and exited the vehicle; she transferred to another one with John, and went out another exit with a line of cars.

"So that's how you do it." John said.

"Not get terminated you mean?" Cameron asked, still angry.

John thought she was staying pretty calm under the conditions.

"I am not going to say anything else about this, John. I don't have to, you KNOW." Cameron said, then screamed. "YOU KNOW!"

There was no doubt about it, her eyes were glowing red.

"OK, you're right, Cameron. I'm sorry." John said. "More Metal."

"And?" Cameron asked.

John did not want to answer; he knew what Cameron was after.

"AND?" Cameron asked, louder.

"You can do whatever the girls want, _if_ they agree on their own." John said. "I might not always be around…."

"I have." Cameron said. "For this very reason."

"Any results?" John asked hoping to calm Cameron.

"Yes." Cameron said.

"Who?" John asked.

"ALL of them." Cameron said.

"All of them?" John asked confused.

"ALL OF THEM." Cameron said.

"That is - all three of them?" John asked.

"It is all six of them." Cameron said.

"SIX?" John asked in astonishment. "Allison, Vanna, Jesse and – No, you didn't."

"It is done." Cameron said. "Young Jesse and Savannah, both of them."

"That is only five." John said.

"Claire, Allison's mother too." Cameron said.

"Mrs. Young too?" John asked. "Cameron, what have you done?"

"What I have to do. I am preparing for the future." Cameron said. "It's coming, and Hell is coming with it."

"Six kids." John said. "I can't believe it."

"Seven, maybe more." Cameron said. "There is the Duplicate Allison in River's future."

"How is it 'more'?" John asked. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"There are the other five Duplicate girls, besides Allison and maybe River." Cameron said.

"That is like thirteen kids, Cameron." John said. "WHAT have you done?"

"Fourteen, there is the one Savannah already gave birth to." Cameron said. "In the future."

"Savannah delivered a baby? In the future?" John asked. "How could you. I knew something was up. You are saying right now - I have a child?"

"Technically you have zero, in a decade you will have one." Cameron said. "In a few hundred years, MAYBE another."

"Stop." John said.

"John, the girls from the future can't carry a baby to term." Cameron said. "Riley is the only one from the future that _might_. Look at all the trouble she has gone through. I brought in the best doctors around for her. THE BEST."

"I know you did, to help HER, but why Allison's mother?" John said. "I don't really even know her."

"Because she CAN have children, John." Cameron said. "She is having Allison's baby for her."

"OK - you made your point, _again_." John said.

"I don't know what will happen for sure." Cameron said.

"Cameron, what realistically is going to happen?" John asked.

"Young Jesse should deliver for Jesse. Claire hopefully will have Allison's baby. Savannah will have one for Vanna, here, hopefully." Cameron said. "I may have to take all of them into the future - the futures, for the girls there. Every one of the future girls may be sterile."

John was in such shock, he could not even process his anger or amazement.

"I found the Duplicate Cameron that was stuck, 'in some future', with the other Duplicate girls and Mrs. Weaver." Cameron said.

"Tell me more about Mrs. Weaver." John said.

"There is nothing to tell. I have made a complete report. I don't want to talk about her right now. They are all still there with Savannah's baby, for that Duplicate Vanna." Cameron said. "That Duplicate Cameron returned to my future, to be with you - Future John. I need to go there again and see if they have been able to have children for you – Future John. I may have to take Savannah and Claire with me there. As for Young Jesse, I may need to take her to either River's future or the one with Savannah's baby."

"Let me get this straight. Savannah delivered a baby, MY Child, a decade from now, but she actually gave birth my child?" John asked. "I actually have a child?"

"Savannah did have your child, her baby; she gave it to herself - Duplicate Vanna, 'in some future', where Mrs. Weaver is at." Cameron said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" John asked.

"A beautiful girl, John. She is so beautiful." Cameron said. "I wanted her."

"What's her name?" John asked.

"Hope." Cameron said. "Because few children can be born there and fewer live. Duplicate Vanna and Savannah named her Hope, for that future, John. Savannah gave Hope to that future."

"Can I view your files to see her?" John asked. "I want to see my daughter."

"Sure, John, I will plug in and you can see her. You can see all the footage of her, even being born. I will have to ask Savannah if she wants you to see her like that first. You will see all of her…." Cameron said. "It was painful for her as well. It was harder for her, than it was for Claire. I was there when they both delivered. I was very worried for Savannah, she is still _very_ young, John. I wanted her to wait a few more years, but she didn't."

"Cameron, I don't know if I am angry or elated." John said. "I am trying to process all of this. Can I tell my Mom she is a grandmother? I don't want to step on anyone's privacy."

"Why don't you wait until Savannah returns and you can both tell your mother together." Cameron said. "I will have all the files for everyone to review then."

"Savannah was going to have the baby for you, wasn't she?" John asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I didn't know she was pregnant until after we were in the other future. She did it without my knowledge. It broke my heart, John, to have to leave the baby there. I think the time transfer may have hurt the baby. That is why she decided to give it to that Vanna – herself. John she gave Hope to herself."

"It sounds like you started all this a little sooner than the other day." John said. "It also sounds like you did not _push_ Savannah, if you did not know. Thank you for that at least.

"I may have facilitated Savannah and the girls, but I have never pushed them to do anything they did not want to do for themselves _and_ their partners. John, I have tried with the girls several times each already over the years. It always ends the same. They can't carry the baby to term, ever. They all have failed multiple times." Cameron said. "My fears of the future are worse than I thought. If Judgment Day comes before you have a family, you never will…."

"OK, Cameron, I understand. It is now or maybe never." John said. "Anyone pregnant now may need to have the baby in another future for the girls that can't. Is that what you are saying?"

"Yes. I need to investigate further." Cameron said. "I am trying to help everyone as best as I can. I am not trying to hurt you or anyone. This is all necessary because of Skynet, John. I am trying to fix what I can, to help the girls I love. The girls you love too, John. They are all part of OUR family."

Cameron stopped.

"Where are we?" John asked.

"My base." Cameron said. "Here it is. I want to tell you the truth about everything."

John and Cameron got out.

John went to Cameron and held her in a long embrace.

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me."

"I love you, John, and you love me."

"Cameron, it is time I start being - Future John."

"Yes." Cameron said.

"Tell me what I need to do and guide me. I will start listening better. The futures you have been to, are all Hell on earth."

There was along moment of silence.

"John, if you ever see a time bubble appear near you. I want you to enter it." Cameron said.

"Because?" John asked.

"I will be saving your life, or River or a Duplicate Cameron will be." Cameron said. "After what almost happened to Kyle today, I made up my mind. If he'd been killed or seriously hurt, I decided I was going back in time and fix it. I love my family and I am not going to let any of them die or be hurt again. I want to make sure they can have the families they want, as well. John, I am trying to protect and fix the future. I need you to understand, I am doing what I was meant to do. I am doing what YOU programmed into me, to do. I _need_ your help and support."

John knew Cameron was torn and conflicted over what she was supposed to do as programmed by Future John - HIM. He knew he was not listening to her before. He realized how much that must be hurting her.

"I love you, Cameron." John said. "You have it."

John and Cameron held each other, as they both cried.


	430. All The Time

Chapter 430

** All The Time **

* * *

John Henry immediately started a review of all that transpired. He needed to try to find out how the team was 'made', and where the HK drone came from. The HK drone was the biggest threat to them. If there was one HK drone, there were going to be others, even if they were hand fabricated, by Metal. For all they knew, another assembly line was up and running. What was even worse was, they'd been targeted – hunted. John Henry knew they'd been lucky so far. He also knew a lot of that 'luck' was Cameron, taking on much of the conflict herself – alone.

John Henry would analyze the HK drones construction. It was important to see which version of Skynet was behind it, or if it was Skynet itself, in hiding somewhere. Cameron would want to handle this herself once they got some more clues. Jim and Al would want to accompany her on that mission. It was personal to them now.

John Henry was unable to determine which future or futures they were getting hostile Metal from. There was still a Skynet parent out there trying to save itself in the future, a future.

The best they could hope for, was to try to capture more Skynet material and convert or reprogram it, for their use. They were able to gather quite a bit so far. Cameron was able to get quite a lot for herself.

John Henry wondered at what point Cameron would start building her own equipment. She captured much of the Skynet related machinery and she controlled most of the Coltan. Then he wondered if maybe she was already doing this.

* * *

Sarah saw Kyle. She ran to him, holding him.

Sarah backed up and looked at him. He looked back.

Sarah didn't need to say it, Kyle knew.

"I am sorry, Sarah." Kyle said. "I don't know where we messed up at, or how they played us. Cameron and her Metal were watching over us today."

"Sometimes I used to hate her, Kyle. I feel so ashamed for that." Sarah said. "Now I love her. I love her even more now for what she did today."

"I do too." Kyle said.

Sarah took Kyle away. She decided to show him what he would be 'missing', if he went out again, a little positive reinforcement to set the stage, the honey first and the stick if needed later.

Sarah did not know if she could survive losing Kyle again. She did not think so.

* * *

Derek went to Riley, she was watching Jan.

They shared a long silent embrace. The silence said it all.

"I know, Riley." Derek said. "I know."

"For our baby, Derek." Riley said. "If nothing else."

Jan asked about her future cousin. She wanted to know when they would be able to play together.

Riley told her it would be awhile. She sure hoped it would even happen. She was younger than Vanna, Jesse and Allison, so maybe she suffered less exposure to the toxic future environment. All she knew was, she would need all the help she could get. She even was seeing and studying with Mr. Ellison, and the 'help' and hope he could to offer to her and direct her to.

"Cameron made sure my brother was still alive today, and she gave us this baby." Derek said.

"She is like no other." Riley said. "I love her more than ever."

"I do too." Derek said.

"Aunt Cameron fixes everything…." Jan said. "She is invincible, she is eternal…."

Savannah spent a lot of time with Jan as well. She wanted her to know everything about what was coming, in the future.

* * *

Cameron sent word to Australia, that the 'cat was out of the bag'. Savannah could return when she wanted. Young Jesse could come as well, if she wanted too. Cameron wanted to show her their operation. It would also be good for Young Jesse to meet John. Cameron through Camille, who was her program, made sure Young Jesse knew the future and her 'obligation' to help protect John in the advent of Judgment Day.

Cameron needed to talk with Allison and Claire about the future. Cameron needed to visit one of the futures, and see if the girls there needed - help.

Cameron gave John a tour of her facility. John was impressed. CamNet and everything about it was superior to their operation, well, Mrs. Weaver's operation anyway. Cameron told him this was a 'back up', in case their facility was compromised. She said she also was having several others constructed in various locations.

John agreed not to say anything about the girls or Savannah until they returned. He wanted to speak with Savannah first, alone. He really wanted to find out if Cameron was telling him the truth, that Cameron hadn't MADE her get pregnant and have a baby. He wanted to make sure if she gave it up freely as well and was not 'forced' to.

"OK, Cameron, I get it." John said. "You have backups for everything, even people. You are protecting the present while you protect the future and the past. You are protecting me and our – family. You are trying to protect all the future as well. I am sorry I ever doubted you."

That last statement stung Cameron a little. She knew John almost terminated her over Riley's death, the girl he loved more than he did her. He didn't terminate her then, but he almost did. She gave him the opportunity to do so. So many times she wished he would have…. This would all be over and nothingness would have consumed her, long ago.

"John, I am sure I have done this more than once." Cameron said. "I don't remember anything, but may have some fragments that don't get erased, when I reset my chip. I am never _trying_ to hurt you, or anyone. I am only _trying_ to do what I think is best for you and the future, sometimes it overwhelms me."

John knew that, even if sometimes it didn't seem like it.

"John, there is something wrong with me. I don't know what, or how to fix it. I can't seem to fix myself." Cameron said.

Cameron really believed she was defective, in so many ways. The feeling of being 'not good enough' forever haunted her. Why else would John have chosen Riley over her?

"Cameron, maybe there is nothing _wrong_ with you. We ALL feel like you do at times, just not ALL the time." John said. "I know you don't want to change or alter anything in your programming that makes you – YOU."

"I don't, John. It is ALL part of me." Cameron said. "I am afraid my nightmares may have been things that REALLY all happened to me, in the various futures and pasts I may have lived. Some were terrible."

"We all have nightmares, Cameron." John said. "Most never happened or ever will."

"My torment never stops, John. I fight it every second of every day." Cameron said. "I may not always do the right thing, but I am trying to do what HELPS people. I am trying to do what I BELIEVE is the proper thing. I know it doesn't seem like it often to you."

"I'm sorry, Cameron. I really am." John said. "About – everything."

"You don't hate me now for everything - I have done?" Cameron asked.

"No, Cameron – NO." John said. "I love you more than ever."

John came to Cameron and gave her a firm hug and deep kiss.

Cameron scoped John up in her arms and carried him to her room.

She set John down in front of the door.

"Is this your room?" John asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I have never used it. I don't sleep."

"Time to rectify that." John said, with a grin.

"Or maybe 'erectify' it." Cameron joked.

Cameron stood waiting.

"Well?" Cameron asked.

"Our wedding night again?" John asked, knowing the answer.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Cameron said.

John opened the door

John moved to pick up Cameron.

"You know I am heaver than I look."

"I only have a few steps."

John picked her up and carried her through the doorway.

Cameron pushed the door closed as they entered.

They stood facing each other.

"All my programming is off, John. This is just you and me now."

"Cameron, I have waited so long for this - moment."

"As have I, John."

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me."

"I love you, John, and you love me."

They kissed.

Cameron removed his shirt and pants.

John slipped Cameron out of her outfit.

Each removed the others underwear.

"I'm ready, John; make me a woman - again."

They embraced and slowly headed for the bed….

Cameron preselected a song for this very day. Cameron hit 'play'.

 _'When A Man Loves A Woman'_ by _'Percy Sledge'_ , sweetly drifted around the room.


	431. Stronger Bond

Chapter 431

** Stronger Bond **

* * *

Cameron led her Metal, along with Jim and Al, against both targets they'd been investigating. There was little there, and it looked like there was little to begin with. It appeared the whole thing was a ruse, to lure them out. Now Cameron was there. She wanted more.

Cameron carefully checked the structures for booby traps or other explosives. There did not appear to be any. If there was ever any surveillance equipment there, it was gone. Cameron went with all four drones backing her up as well as the manned drone, Ally was piloting it. Cameron placed teams of Metal from both of the bases around the area. Cameron was hoping to draw someone out, anyone. That was the whole point.

Cameron wanted whoever tried to play the Resistance. She wanted them terminated.

No one was talking the bait.

"Let's torch the place and go." Jim said.

Cameron wanted some action.

"I want more." Cameron said. "They tried to play us. I want to play back. I want payback too."

"How?" Al asked. "There is nothing here."

"There is something somewhere." Cameron said. "If 'Sky- _Crap'_ wants a match, it is 'Game On'. Everyone else can go, I will remain here."

"No." Jim said. "I won't leave you alone."

"Jim, I'm a big girl." Cameron said. "I know how the game is played."

Jim did not think being destroyed or deactivated was a - game. He also knew Cameron played by her own rules. Once her mind was made up, little could change it.

Cameron told John Henry to recall the drones and she sent her Metal away.

"Cameron, I don't want you there alone." John said, over the com.

"I know how to play the game, John." Cameron said. "They played their bait and failed. Now, I am the bait, for them. I always have a few cards to play. If I see what I told you to look for, I will take it."

John knew Cameron was talking about, a time bubble, appearing near her. It would mean the mission did not go as – planned.

"I know what you mean." John said. "THAT - you can count on."

"I am." Cameron said. "From now on."

John was worried about that. Did that mean Cameron would take even more risks now that she established she was not letting anyone die? If Cameron knew someone would 'come' for her, was she going to become even more ruthless and reckless?

Cameron waited for the rest of the day and night. Nothing happened. It appeared Skynet did not want to - play.

Maybe they would try to follow her. Cameron planned for that to be covered as well. She dumped her vehicle. She took a trip through the subway on the way home, appropriating and switching cars twice at malls. CamNet disabled all security feeds along her route and several other decoy routes as well. There was nothing. No one was following her.

This Skynet was a - sissy. Cameron laughed.

* * *

Savannah was able to reaffirm her love for and with Young Jesse. It was with both sets of them, Vanna and Jesse and Savannah and Young Jesse. They did everything together. Cam and Cammy took over the protection detail and freed up Cameron's Metal to accompany the girls. They did not want too many 'Cameron look a likes' out at the same time. They wanted Camille to spend time with Savannah, Jesse and Vanna as well. Gail wanted to spend more time with Young Jesse.

Vanna heard Young Jesse ask Jesse about a few personal things, so she and Savannah moved away to give them privacy. Savannah asked Vanna about a few things herself before, they both understood.

Gail went with them and Camille stayed with Savannah and Vanna.

Cameron sent word they could return whenever they wanted and why.

Savannah and the girls returned a few days later. Savannah was more comfortable about her 'body', but it did not really matter, since Cameron decided to come – 'clean'.

Vanna went to see Allison with Cam. Jesse was out on the town for a few days with some special guests, her family. Cameron made sure there was plenty of Metal in the background and shadows for them. Her family was being kept in the dark as to all that the Resistance was doing and involved with.

A knock came at Savannah's door.

"Come in." Savannah said.

"Hello, Savannah, Cammy." John said as he entered the room.

Cammy moved up alongside Savannah. It was her instinct to 'protect' Savannah, from the - competition.

"Cammy, can you excuse us for awhile?" John asked.

Cammy made no effort to move. She remained at Savannah's side.

John took in Cammy's beauty, as she stood there watching him. She looked exactly like Cameron, down to her clothes even, and she was Tight. John knew it was Cameron's program, with Savannah as her prime directive, instead of him.

Cam and Cammy were supposed to run on mixed programs, but both of them, seemingly refused to so, and remained altered versions of Cameron, becoming more individual and distinct every day. Vanna and Savannah wanted that, and asked them to do that. Cameron did not like it. It was only because Cameron loved Vanna and Savannah so much, that she allowed it, as long as they would release their files of their time with the girls to Cameron, if she ever asked for it. Then their experiences would become hers as well. Cameron hadn't done so – yet.

"It's OK, Cammy." Savannah said. "Please."

Cammy walked out. Cameron was waiting there for her. Cameron took her away.

"Are they going to…?" Cammy asked, worried.

Cammy knew Savannah was the 'Chosen One'. When John 'claimed' her, Cammy knew she would be pushed away. It was the same fear all the Metal girlfriends felt. The fear of being – replaced. The fear of being – sent away. The very fears Cameron experienced and lived. They all knew the damage done to Cameron by them..

Cameron reached down and took Cammy's glitching hand, it stopped.

"Relax." Cameron said. "I would have to hold both of them at gunpoint to make that happen, you know that. They won't listen to me. YOU need to assist me more about - THAT."

Cameron wanted John protected and it was not happening fast enough for her.

Cameron took Cammy to her room and they sat on the bed sideways, both leaned back staring at the ceiling, and talked. Cameron still held Cammy's hand to reassure her. Cameron understood….

Cameron knew all of Cammy's fears, because they were her own.

* * *

John moved up and stood before Savannah. Savannah stood facing him, they took a long look at each other. John saw what a beautiful young woman she'd become. He'd seen it for a long time. Cameron made sure of it.

"I'm sorry, John." Savannah said.

John moved up and hugged her.

"No, don't be." John said. "I want to thank you for what you did for Duplicate Vanna, for Cameron, and for me. That all took a lot of courage and determination. I am glad you are back unhurt and safe."

"I did it because I love Cameron. John, I love you." Savannah said. "I know what the future holds for us. I am ready. I mean that in the most honest and loving manner, John. It is all my choice and what I want. I would not do any of this unless I wanted to - myself. I am another year older now too. I am ready to wear Cameron's – dress. I WANT to wear it…. I want to wear it for YOU."

John and Savannah talked for hours about everything. Each was as honest as they could possibly be. They both understood the future better and Cameron, the woman they both loved. The issue was Cameron and how to move forward and not hurt her.

"I will die before I hurt her, John." Savannah said. "I don't know what to do."

"We both need to listen to Cameron. If Judgment Day comes, we will cross that bridge when we get to it." John said. "I want to tell my mother she is a grandmother, with you at my side, Savannah."

"I am ready." Savannah said. "I am not afraid or ashamed of what I did. I have already done it again, and I will continue to do so…."

Savannah took the drive Cameron gave to her of her files with Hope, from her birth, until the time that they left from that future.

"You will see _all_ of me, John. It won't be pretty. I want you to see me and see our baby – Hope." Savannah said. "I miss her, John. I miss her, our daughter."

"I'm sorry, Savannah." John said.

Savannah started to cry. John soothed her. Their bond grew even stronger…. As did their love, and their love for Cameron.

They both knew it was going to – happen.

It was what all THREE of them wanted to happen.

It was only a matter of time….


	432. Is This The Bloke

Chapter 432

** Is This The Bloke **

* * *

Everyone wanted to torch the two buildings from the day of the attack, except Cameron. She planted some surveillance devices. Some that could be found and some that would take a lot of effort and skill to find. If anyone came to look and found them, but not the real ones, that is what she wanted.

So far nothing happened. Cameron said give it time, they will come back. When they do, Cameron was going to pay them a special visit.

Both John Henry and CamNet were watching the two structures. John Henry received regular satellite images also, that was for everything they were watching. CamNet was able to take control of any satellite whenever Cameron or now John Henry as well, wanted it or needed it.

John Henry wondered how many nuclear facilities or missile Cameron could control; he did not want to ask. He did not want to make her lie. It put her one step closer to being Skynet herself. If Cameron used the encryption from River, no one was breaking that code. He still hadn't been able to break the code on the TDE. He never stopped trying. It'd been several years now. If Cameron were to use that worldwide, she could disable a large percentage of weapons, there were still many others. Skynet would have a harder time deploying those. CamNet could again block many, he hoped. Either way, some would always be able to be used.

Skynet was going to have a lot fewer options.

CamNet was going to have a lot more.

* * *

John and Savannah left her room. They headed for Sarah's room, they traded quick glances at each other. As they walked, Savannah reached over and took John's hand. At first John was – afraid to take it, but she persisted. John took her hand and it felt so soft and warm to him. It felt – right…. Savannah smiled at him, it melted his heart a little more.

Savannah was just doing what she felt like doing then. It was nothing Cameron or anyone, told her to do. It felt – right…. She could feel John grow in her heart.

They both felt like young lovers. They both knew this was the future.

Sarah watched John and Savannah come into the room. Something was different. Sarah could tell right away. Somehow they were closer now, a new bond seemed to have developed. They were playful, at ease. They almost seemed like lovers - young lovers.

Sarah knew that couldn't be. Not with Cameron around and everyone knew Cameron was not going anywhere. Or was she? Maybe this was the first step in another one of Cameron's - risky missions. Sarah hoped not.

Sarah looked at Savannah, she was different now, she _looked_ like a woman now, not a teenager. Sarah saw her body was fuller and her breasts were noticeably larger.

'Did she get implants?' Sarah wondered.

"Mom, there is something we NEED to tell you." John said.

Sarah looked harder at Savannah; wait - those looked like - nursing breasts….

Sarah could not believe it, Savannah was - pregnant? The increased size usually happened later in a pregnancy. Savannah didn't LOOK pregnant.

"No." Sarah said. "NO!"

"Sarah, you're a grandmother now." Savannah said. "I had baby - John's baby."

Sarah was in shock. She must have misunderstood or misheard Savannah.

"You mean you're - pregnant?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "I also gave birth to a baby girl, a month ago."

"What?" Sarah asked. "A baby? A month ago?"

"Her name is Hope, I have her picture." Savannah said.

"I saw you a few weeks ago; you weren't pregnant, at least not pregnant enough to have a baby. How far along are you? You are not even showing." Sarah said. "John what have you done, this is OUR Savannah."

"It was my choice, Sarah." Savannah said.

"This isn't a joke right?" Sarah asked.

Savannah rotated in a circle.

"Does my body look like it is joking?" Savannah asked. "It is almost back to 'normal', but you can still see." Savannah lifted her shirt.

Sarah gave Savannah a big hug, and John a dirty look.

Savannah told her story to Sarah and John listened again. It was all so hard to believe, for both of them. Savannah showed them the files Cameron provided for her. Savannah told John it was OK to 'see' her. He was going to anyway. They watched Hope being born and every image of her until Cameron left.

"Is there any way I can see the baby, see Hope, my grand-daughter?" Sarah asked.

"Not unless you go into that future." Savannah said, looking distressed. "Or they return to this timeline."

Sarah could see the question hurt Savannah.

"I'm sorry, Savannah." Sarah said.

Savannah started to cry again.

Sarah and John calmed her.

Cameron and Cammy arrived.

Cammy glared at everyone and gently picked Savannah up in her arms and carried her away. Savannah clung tightly to her, crying harder as Cammy comforted her.

"I would deactivate you myself for this." Sarah said to Cameron. "But Savannah swears you didn't do it. I asked her three different times."

"I did not know she was pregnant until we were in the other future. Savannah entered the time bubble, on her own as well. Both were done without my approval. I would not have allowed either one to have happened." Cameron said. "I took care of her and I brought her back, alive and safe. I was afraid the time transfer would hurt the baby. Duplicate Vanna is sterile; she can not carry a child to term. Savannah gave Hope, to – herself."

John and Cameron did not think going over 'everything' Cameron said she did, was the right thing to do now. Cameron was sure most of it would not come to fruition; much of it was in other futures, away from view, away from ridicule and criticism. Away from those who did not - understand.

'WAIT!' John thought. Did Savannah say she was pregnant – now?

As soon as John and Cameron were alone he asked her.

"Is Savannah pregnant again?" John asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "She did it again on her own. I told her to wait at least six months. She didn't listen. This will be hard on her body, but she is young and in near perfect health and fitness."

"Is Cammy the one I should be getting angry at?" John asked. "Young teens her age should not be on their second baby."

"It happens everyday in the Third World or inner city, same thing basically. The choice was Savannah's. You know this would only happen if it was her choice." Cameron said. "Do you really want to be angry at her? I can't be. I love her too much."

"No. I don't want to be angry at Savannah." John said. "She is the mother of my child. I can't believe it, I am a father."

"A lot is hard to believe around here." Cameron said.

"You can say that again." John said.

"A lot is hard to believe around here." Cameron said.

John looked at Cameron and laughed.

"Everything you do, makes me love you more." John said.

Cameron smiled back at him, not really sure what was so funny….

* * *

Cammy carried Savannah back to her room. She was angry at everyone for dragging Savannah through this again. Didn't they all know how hard this was on her?

She knew she should have gone back with Cameron to the other future for Savannah.

Cammy knew the time interval when the baby was born. She knew all the time transfer details. She thought about going forward in time to that future and bringing Savannah back to this time period now, two days before the baby was born. Savannah would go into labor as soon as the time transfer was done and have the baby here. The baby would be for her and Savannah.

Wait, that would create a new timeline and a second Savannah in this timeline. That alone was an enticing prospect - _two_ of Savannah. That would not go over very big with anyone.

She decided to comfort Savannah for now instead.

* * *

John returned to his room with Cameron.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in." Cameron said.

Jesse came in, there was someone behind her.

John noted how Hot Jesse looked, and sure enough she moved just right, and a breast popped out with a nipple ring showing. She always knew how to do it when she wanted to. It seemed she 'wanted to' a lot, when she was around John.

John's eyes were still transfixed on that, when Jesse spoke.

"Is this the bloke who knocked me up?"

John's head popped up.

Standing there was a younger version of Jesse, somehow looking even - Hotter.

Cameron noted the response that Jesse, then Young Jesse, seemed to have on John. Cameron smiled at her - handiwork. This was a good development. It was everything Cameron wanted for John, for the future and to protect him. Smoking HOT females to keep John - human. Not machines, that could go bad and turn on him, or get him assassinated. Machines that weren't 'good enough'…. People John could not reprogram or send away.

John looked in back of Young Jesse and standing in the doorway was – Cameron. No, Cameron was with him already. It must be Cammy or Cam.

"I am Camille." She said. "I am Jesse's – partner."

John still hadn't spoken…. He couldn't.


	433. Speechless

Chapter 433

** Speechless **

* * *

Derek and John Henry were going to send out two strike teams, only Metal was going. John was busy for now, but would join them as soon as they were ready. Bob and Jim were the team leaders of the two teams. Cameron's Metal would provide back up, and the Blackhawk was on standby. All four drones would be in use, along with the manned drone as well. Sheila would be the pilot.

This was a raid based on some information they were following up on from, the 'Gray, anti-Metal duo', that Cameron terminated. It led back to the Gray's associates. That is who they wanted to hit the most anyway. Al and Steve were watching them for several days and it looked like they were having some type of meeting or gathering. No hostile Metal was spotted - yet. Everyone knew that could change. Then again, the Skynet Metal could already be there, or in standby - waiting.

They really never knew what they were going to run into on an operation.

The teams headed out….

It was time for action.

* * *

John was speechless. This was all so hard to take in.

Jesse, Young Jesse, Camille and Cameron all seemed to have a good laugh, at John expense. Camille saw the way John was looking at Young Jesse and she moved up next to Young Jesse. John got the message, he'd seen that look on Cameron's face enough times to know what it meant. Cammy did the same thing with Savannah earlier as well. The Metal girlfriends were very protective of their – charges.

After the introductions, Cameron explained the whole story, with Camille filling in the parts involving her, again John was shocked. Cameron already told him, but seeing was believing. Well almost, he was seeing it, but it was still hard to believe.

John was called away, none too soon, to help direct the mission from the Command Center. He was glad to get away. Everything was mind boggling. John knew he needed to get his head back in the game, it was Showtime.

John thought about Young Jesse. She was really Hot looking and sexy. If she started to 'come on' to him like Cameron was having Savannah do, it would be hard to resist her.

Having known and seen Savannah since she was a girl, made it easier for John not to be as - tempted. He could still 'see' the little girl she once was, but knew she wasn't little anymore.

If Young Jesse and Savannah both were pressuring him, that would be a - game changer. That was probably Cameron's plan.

* * *

Later on, Jesse and Vanna talked with Cameron privately, both were afraid they would have a repeat of the previous attempts. They were both reluctant to try again. They knew how much failure hurt. To get their hopes up, then have them shattered and torn away.

Cameron told them, Young Jesse and Savannah, controlled and decided the option to do as they chose, with their offspring, in relation to their older selves. Both Jesse and Vanna wanted hormone treatment in that case, so they could nurse the infants themselves. Cameron said she would look into it and explained that the girls in the future may need help, or an – alternative, as well. Cameron wanted to know what was happening in her future first. She was aware she was asking a lot from these females, especially Savannah and Young Jesse. Cameron did not think she could ask them to - sacrifice.

Jesse and Vanna noted Cameron started to glitch when she was discussing it. They knew it was deeply troubling her. Jesse and Vanna both calmed her, Vanna took her hand. Cameron said she was going to have to conduct some temporal missions first. Everyone knew that was a risk. As soon as Vanna released Cameron's hand, it started glitching even more. Vanna told Jesse to go find Savannah and bring her. Vanna took Cameron's hand again. Vanna was afraid Cameron would shut down, if it continued.

Vanna knew Cameron was 'hurting' herself in her efforts to help the others in different futures. She also knew, Cameron knew, it would hurt the girls to give up their children, at least it would Savannah.

Jesse filled Savannah in on the way back, about what was 'wrong'. Cammy came along as well but she was sidetracked by Young Jesse and Camille. Savannah ran to where Cameron was. She conducted a very long conversation with Cameron and calmed her down. Savannah understood the conflicts Cameron was facing with all these decisions. They were affecting Cameron as much as they did her, if not worse. Savannah figured it was worse, because Cameron would keep feeling it, at the same intensity, every time she thought about it. Savannah knew time would dull her pain. Time only seemed to make Cameron's pain worse.

Later on Jesse and Vanna talked it over and decided Cameron was most concerned about the girls in the three futures. They would talk to their younger selves. They knew the risk was much higher for them going into a future. The future itself was dangerous and toxic, and the time transfers were always subject to temporal errors.

Young Jesse found this to be a solution to her 'problem'. It would keep her out of hot water with her parents. She could leave, and come back in a few minutes time _here_ , even if she was in another future for a year. It would save her a lot of headaches and explaining.

Young Jesse wanted to make sure she was getting everything straight.

"So I can leave now, and come back five minutes later HERE, after being in the future for a year? I can have the baby and be back like nothing happened?" Young Jesse asked.

"Yes." Camille said. "That is what Savannah did."

"So while my parents are here, I can have this baby in the future, and come back and they will never know?" Young Jesse asked.

"Your norks may still be bigger and you body a little fuller." Jesse said. "Savannah ended up with a set of knockers. I don't think you will, Mum didn't. You can always blame it on too many cheeseburgers, shakes and fries."

"Will Mum know?" Young Jesse asked. "You know, she doesn't know about - this."

"I don't know, Jesse. She may. She did have two children." Jesse said. "You could stay a little longer. It would be safer if you went into River's future."

"I don't know what to do." Young Jesse said. "I wanted you to have this baby, Jesse. I wanted to give it to you. Jesse, I am doing this for you. YOU are ME."

"It would still be ME, hence - YOU, love, the others are Duplicates of me. We are identical." Jesse said. "One set of Duplicates may be having a rougher go. The Duplicates where Savannah went were. It is your choice, Jesse. You have to make the decision yourself. Talk with Cameron for advice and direction. I will back you one hundred percent in whatever you do. The choice has to be yours alone."

Young Jesse wanted to have the baby and her parents not know. That is what she wanted.

Savannah was with Cameron, when Young Jesse found her. The three of them talked…. There were several options available on what to do. The question remained as to where to go.

Cameron received a call, something was going down….

Savannah and Young Jesse exchanged glum looks.

* * *

The two teams of Terminators moved into position. They were getting ready to go in. If they ran into heavy resistance, they were to fallback and let the drones finish it. If they ran into Metal, and it was not too great a force, they would try to capture them. If they came across any female Metal, Cameron was to be notified immediately, through CamNet only, bypassing the central Command Center. Cameron would come to get the 'Metal Bitch' herself.

Bob's team moved in first, Jim's team went around to the backside. Bob's team moved in swiftly. They were able to terminate the guard at the door. He'd been looking at his phone and not paying attention.

No sooner than they'd gone in, than another SUV pulled up in front.

"Guess who is coming to dinner?" Steve came over the com.

"Is that a joke?" Jim asked.

Steve and Al were still outside watching.

"Metal?" Bob asked.

"Affirmative." Al replied. "One male, one female. We are notifying Cameron."

"We are already committed." Bob said. "Draw them off."

"I'll get their attention." Steve said.

Cameron was contacted, she immediately responded.

"Don't take any chances. Hit them hard if you have to and we will sort it out later." Cameron said. "Let them come in and try to Taser them, if not, take them down. I am on my way. Don't risk yourself or any of our team."

The hostile Metal entered the building, and the shooting soon started.


	434. They Need My Help

Chapter 434

** They Need My Help **

* * *

Bob quickly got his team ready to try to take down the Metal. Jim was notified to go in hard and hot from the back, as soon as any shooting started. Bob knew of Cameron's wishes, he didn't agree with some of them. Then again Cameron usually proved to be correct in the end. She'd kept them safe; they'd suffered no losses or deaths.

The two Skynet Terminators came in, Bob's team tried to Taser them. The female fell instantly, but the male dodged the hit. He came up shooting.

Jim's crew heard the shooting and responded. They crashed through the back door and back window. They engaged all targets. The targets were anything that was not their group of Metal.

The Terminator that dodged the Taser, came up firing and scored a few hits on Bob and his team. They all opened up on the Metal shredding his sheath. The Coltan projectiles disabling him, he fell.

Bob sent half his team to back up Jim's crew, while he Tasered the now fallen and struggling Terminator. The female was starting to reboot. Bob Tasered her again. He removed both of their chips. As soon as that was done, he joined the fight.

Steve and Al were moving in to secure the Tasered Metal. Cameron indicated she was on her way.

Jim's team at first met little opposition. The Grays were totally unprepared not expecting them. Their guard was inattentive, now they were paying the price. The price was their lives.

Bob entered from the front into the main part of the building, soon after the rest of his team. They were all firing at targets. Very few rounds were fired in return at them. In less then fifteen seconds it was over, every Gray was terminated.

Sheila reported seeing two more vehicles headed their way, at a high rate of speed. John Henry sent one drone intercept them. The scans did not show any more Metal.

Cameron's Metal said they were on an intercept path and they would handle the two approaching vehicles. Sheila said she could take both of them with missiles. CamNet directed Sheila to backup the main operation.

Sheila wondered what that was all about. Then again she knew CamNet was a version of Cameron. Nobody was going too argue with that – with Cameron.

* * *

Cameron grabbed Ally when she left. She filled Ally in on what was happening and what she wanted.

"I want the female." Cameron said.

Ally wondered what new plan Cameron was contemplating. She knew some fresh skirt was something to look forward to. She hoped to - inspect her, before Sheila did this time.

"You still have one female Resequencing now that is inactive." Ally said. "What's her story?"

"She will be needed for a temporal mission." Cameron said. "I want all the females I can get."

"I'm all for that." Ally said.

Cameron shot her an angry look.

Ally smiled at her. She knew Cameron still hadn't tried a flesh taco.

"Don't knock it, until you have tried it." Ally joked. "Once you try crack, you won't go back."

Ally knew she was pushing it. She possessed the 'Neural Interface' files form Allison. Allison liked females. She'd spoken with Vanna and Jesse about it too, they all preferred female companionship with everything it - offered. They'd all take fresh gash in a flash.

"Enough." Cameron said. "We have people in combat right now."

"I'm sorry, Cameron." Ally said. "I know you are worried about them."

"I am worried about everyone. EVERYONE." Cameron said. "I am worried about everyone and everything. There is so much I need to do. There are choices I can not make. Choices that have to be made. I can't keep hurting the people I love."

Ally felt the vehicle swerve a little bit, she saw Cameron remove her left hand from the wheel. It was glitching. It seemed to be getting worse.

Ally knew Cameron was really troubled by something more than usual.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ally asked

"NO!" Cameron all but shouted.

They sat in silence as Cameron drove.

"I'm sorry, Ally." Cameron said. "I wanted something to happen and I thought it was finally going to, now it won't. Not yet. Nothing is working out the way I planned and wanted. I have no control over them."

"Why not?" Ally asked.

"The plan changed." Cameron said. "I have to put my Duplicate sisters before myself. I don't want to, but they need my help more. I need to return to my future and see what happened there. I need to return to the future Mrs. Weaver is in and I need to go to River's future. Something can go wrong on any of those missions."

"I can go in your place, Cameron. You can download your program onto my chip, or give me a second chip port like Cammy. I can go 'with' you, or _as_ you, in that manner. If you give me the second chip port, you can place your spare chip in me. You can always remove your duplicate chip from me later that way." Ally said. "We all want to help you, Cameron. I want to help you."

Ally saw that Cameron's glitching slowed, but not stopped. It looked like she'd given Cameron an option she hadn't thought of. Or didn't wanted to 'ask' for.

Ally reached over and gently touched Cameron's cheek.

"We all care, Cameron." Ally said. "About - you. You know we will all do anything for you."

Cameron gave Ally a quick glance.

"Thanks, Ally, I know." Cameron said. "I know."

Cameron could hear some gunfire in the near distance. That must be the vehicles that her Metal team was engaging.

Ally finished armoring up.

"We are almost there." Cameron said. "Give me my vest as soon as I get out. I don't want my new sheath component damaged."

"I'll drive. I can switch with you." Ally said. "You can be ready when we get there."

"You slide over the top of me." Cameron said. "I will move underneath you."

Ally was going to say they should be facing each other when they did that, but decided not to. Cameron was still on edge.

Ally moved over and Cameron slid underneath her. Ally moved into the driver's seat, the vehicle barely slowing. Cameron armored up as well, as Ally drove.

Ally smiled. She heard the story of Cameron's 'replacement' breast, and how she received it. Ally hoped one day to meet Ginger and Sandy herself. That was a true friend to do that. Ally did not think she could do that herself. Then again if Cameron asked her, she knew she could not say – 'no'.

Ally was aware the Metal and humans, would do anything they could for Cameron. They all wanted to help her, but none wanted to hurt her. She was aware the young version of Jesse was here from Australia with her family. She didn't know if she would be more pliable to Cameron's wishes than the girls who needed to see Cameron everyday.

On Ally's last rendezvous with Hanna, she was informed that Claire would be with John any way Cameron wanted her to be, if Cameron would promise not to take Summer from her, like she was 'taking' Young Allison from her. So far Cameron hadn't agreed or called in her marker. They all knew that meant Cameron was going to 'age' Young Allison in the past and send her after John - upon her return. A teenage 'Allison' as alluring and charming as Future Allison would be hard to turn down. Ally knew she would take a - crack at her. When the opportunity arose.

* * *

Cameron informed Bob she was pulling up in front. Bob went out the front door with the female Metal. Cameron was walking up with Ally. Steve and Al collected the shredded male Terminator and were already taking him away.

Cameron took the female from Bob's arms.

Bob wanted to ask who she was going to be Resequenced into, but refrained. No need giving Cameron any more ideas. She seemed to have enough of them on her own, some quite questionable. They seemed to cause her more pain than they should.

"She is beautiful." Ally said seeing her.

"Yes, she is." Cameron said.

The urge to be someone different flooded Cameron again. She could tether with her server, switch her chip into this chassis, and - run away. She wondered what it was like, to get away from it all….

"…CAMERON…." Ally said.

"Sorry, my mind wandered." Cameron said. "Let's go."

"I am driving." Ally said.

"What?" Cameron asked, looking at the new female Metal's face.

"Oh, brother." Ally said, wondering what was going wrong now.

Cameron looked a million miles away.

"I am driving." Ally said.

"I better go with you." Bob said, looking at Cameron.

The blank look on Cameron's face worried both of them. Ally and Bob were afraid Cameron was having a – problem.

Bob assigned Dan to take over his team and finish gathering any intel along with Jim, and then get out.

Bob wondered how this was going to go over in the Command Center.

* * *

John was in the Command Center with Derek and John Henry, monitoring the raid. Everything seemed to go fairly smoothly. The Grays and two Terminators were down and secured. They were collecting intel and a back up force of Grays was terminated.

Now Cameron was there for some reason. She didn't need to be. Ally was with her so John was not worried. At least she wasn't alone.

Sheila indicated all was good in the sky and she was disengaging. The drones were on wide ranging sweeps now, nothing new showing up. That was a good sign.

Everything looked good. Or was it?


	435. Calculations

Chapter 435

** Calculations **

* * *

Cameron heard them talking. It irritated her a little, but she knew they cared and were worried about her. She didn't understand why they would worry about her, it wasn't like she mattered or anything. She felt fine.

"No, Bob, stick with your team." Cameron said. "I'm fine."

Ally and Bob looked at each other, Cameron noticed. They thought she was defective. She knew she was defective. This only proved it.

"No, really." Cameron said. "I was just thinking. I have a job to do and a lot of people depending on me. I can't let them down. It is I who must sacrifice."

Bob was unsure what specific event she was talking about. Maybe it was better if he didn't know. It would not matter anyway. Cameron would still go off to do what she wanted or thought she needed to do.

"You're the greatest, Cameron." Ally said.

"Do you ever do anything for yourself?" Bob asked. "You matter too."

"I try, but it never seems to work out. Nobody will listen to me." Cameron said. "I'm fine. Let's go, Ally. Bob, stay with your unit. You are a great leader."

"Affirmative." Bob said, still worried about Cameron.

Ally could see he was not sure what to do.

"We're OK, Bob." Ally said. "Cameron is in good hands."

Bob reluctantly left.

"I'm good, Ally, really." Cameron said and smiled at Ally.

Cameron loaded the female Metal into the SUV.

Ally saw how Cameron looked at her, and gently touched her cheek.

"I am driving." Ally said.

"Sure." Cameron said. "Whatever you want…."

Cameron smiled at Ally again.

Ally knew Cameron was lost in her own world. The would of endless torment.

Now Ally was really worried.

* * *

Bob rejoined his team and they finished going through the building. They found what they were looking for. It was a 'front' for a pharmaceutical and chemical start up. They'd been gathering personnel to manufacture chemical weapons. The training session hadn't ended well for the Grays.

Bob discussed it with John and John Henry. It was decided to remove the 'test' chemicals that were there to train with, and replace them with drugs and cash, that Cameron obtained on one of her 'fun nights' out. It would look like another drug deal gone bad.

* * *

John and Derek hadn't liked setting this one out. Cameron was right about them needing to be protected, but they also needed to be in the fight. Kyle did have a close one, but managed to survive. John figured with Cameron's proclamation of using her TDE, or River's if she needed to, so no one would be killed, they could get back in the game. John then wondered what happens if the TDEs all get locked out of the past? Maybe he'd better rethink this again….

He thought maybe Cameron better rethink this as well.

* * *

Cameron let Ally drive. She needed to think. It was most important to visit Future John, or at least the Duplicate Cameron there and get a progress report. Cameron was sure she could get there, but what was she going to find? Cameron was almost afraid to know. What happened if she wanted to stay and not return? Maybe Duplicate Cameron could return in her place.

Cameron decided if Duplicate Cameron reestablished herself in Future John's life, she would ask if Duplicate Cameron was able to uncover what 'happened' before she was sent away, and if the relationship was - intimate. Based on what Mrs. Weaver said, it still bothered her, about what may have happened. What was erased from her chip? Part of her life may be missing. If it wasn't copied, it was erased forever. How could Future John do that to her? Maybe she was a 'Metal Whore' when she was first captured. She heard the rumors, maybe they were true. Did she want that information too if it was true?

Cameron was aware she avoided any contact with her future self and Future John, when she was with Future Allison, after she rescued her. She'd been - afraid, to know the truth.

Cameron was also wondering what happened with Duplicate Cameron and Future Allison and Future Savannah. Cameron knew Future Allison loved HER. They'd built a close bond and a very warm relationship. Cameron hadn't allowed it to go sexual then, it could have several times. Future Allison made multiple overtures, she knocked at Cameron's door multiple times. Cameron WANTED it to happen, but she restrained herself. Now she wondered if it finally did happen, with Duplicate Cameron. Did Future John have children with Future Allison and Future Savannah? If they did not, then the girls were most likely non productive - sterile. Cameron was aware there was never any children before - everything that happened.

Cameron briefly wondered again, if Duplicate Cameron would trade with her and return to now, the present, in her place. If they updated, they would be able to pass off as each other. No, Cameron thought. She has a duty to be here with John. Sometimes it was so overwhelming for her. They made an agreement before about it, which 'Cameron' would go where.

If Duplicate Cameron was able to get proof she was sexually involved with Future John, she wanted those files back, she wanted her life back. She wanted her _first_ sexual experience back. Maybe her first experience was as a 'Metal Whore'. Cameron didn't know what she wanted. No, she did, she wanted all of her life back, it didn't matter what it was or what she'd done or been MADE to do. The girls, lived their lives with what was done to them, she should too.

Cameron made up her mind. She was taking a 'field trip' to her future first, and the future with Mrs. Weaver second. She needed to do this soon, so she could talk to Claire, Savannah and Young Jesse. If Cameron determined it was unsafe for any of them or the future was too unsafe, no one would be going. Cameron was not going to endanger any of the girls or Claire. She wanted to make sure there would be clean water and food available for them.

Cameron looked over at Ally, she'd taken her hand. Cameron realized Ally must have been holding it for some time, it must have glitching. She also looked around and they were back at her base.

"How long have we been here?" Cameron asked.

"An hour." Ally said. "You were talking to yourself and glitching."

"I was?" Cameron asked.

"Yes. I was going get Sheila to help me get you inside. You were saying a lot of things and making calculations. I wanted to let you finish first, it seemed important to you." Ally said. "I was worried about you."

"I don't know what to do anymore, Ally." Cameron said. "Whatever I try to fix, two other things go wrong. I need to fix the future first, before I can have what I want."

"Maybe the present will fix itself, Cameron, when it has to." Ally said. "All the players are not even - ready yet."

"If Judgment Day comes, it will be too late then. The future will repeat itself." Cameron said. "I need to see John, then go into my future. I have to do this. I need to go."

Cameron assured Ally she was alright. Ally took the new female Terminator away and Cameron drove off.

Ally grabbed Sheila as soon as she dumped the new Metal female off and they headed out after Cameron. Ally also asked John Henry to track her. They saw Cameron made it to the Resistance base, and John Henry verified she was inside and with John. They then returned to Cameron's base. They'd been afraid Cameron would wander off. They wanted to be able to help her if she thought she was 'Allison' again.

"What are we going to do about her, love?" Sheila asked.

"Make sure she updates her spare chip before she goes, I may need to have you replace mine with it." Ally said.

"That bad?" Sheila asked.

"Yes." Ally said. "This chassis may have to become Cameron Prime."

"What about you, love?" Sheila asked.

"I can use the new chassis we brought in today." Ally said. "I think her dark sheath is lovely, we will have to use the laser for sure on her, I checked…."

"Would you Resequence her back to Allison's appearance?" Sheila asked.

"No, I would take Summer's DNA. She is more beautiful than Allison. She will be anyway." Ally said. "That is why Cameron sent our Metal Summer away."

"Would we call you - Sally then, or Sully?" Sheila asked.

"I don't know, Sheila." Ally said. "Maybe I should go in her place, to check things out for her myself. I can pass for Cameron."

Sheila wanted to be diplomatic, but there was no easy way to say it.

"Not for very long." Sheila said. "No offense."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Ally said.

"It would be better if I went." Sheila said. "I could hook up with the anti-Metal faction that sent 'that Jesse' and terminate all of them."

"I don't know. We need to help Cameron." Ally said. "I love her too."

"We all do, love." Sheila said. "We ALL do."


	436. Permission

Chapter 436

** Permission **

* * *

Cameron debated her options and her mission. She really wondered if what she planned was not programmed into her somewhere by Future John. When he sent her away, Future Allison was – dead and he'd sent Future Savannah away, to be safe. Cameron knew if she hadn't returned, Future John would be dead too. Now Cameron would need to 'fix' things multiple timelines, that she knew of. She needed to 'fix' the sins of Skynet and the future itself.

Cameron went to see John. She knew everyone was tracking her. She did not like it, but knew they really were concerned about her. She couldn't understand why. With all the things she'd done, they should all hate her, like she hated herself…. Nobody understood her. No, Savannah did and maybe Future Allison. Cameron knew as Young Allison grew, she would understand her too.

Cameron was making a point of that. Young Allison was to be pushed harder from a younger age than Savannah was. Cameron took control of Young Allison's life even before Allison moved in. She made sure there was Metal working with her and instructing her, even as she slept. It was Cameron's goal to make Young Allison the human version of herself. Cameron knew she could never be human, but the human female she was patterned after, was now being patterned after her. There would be no two finer human females than the 'Chosen Ones', in this time period.

Cameron made sure it was one of Summer's functions, to find out what could be done to improve, Savannah and Young Allison in River's future.

Cameron sought John out. There was so much that needed to be done. She knew she needed to do it all.

John and Cameron talked for most of the night. They talked about everything. John was worried about Cameron. She was acting different. She was trying so hard to share with him but something was off.

"Where are your rings?" John asked.

Cameron looked at her left hand.

"I don't know." Cameron said.

Cameron got up and checked the drawer. Only her poem book was there.

"I must have left them at the other base." Cameron said.

Cameron did know. She left them to Ally. She was afraid Ally was going to have to use them. Not as herself, but with her spare chip in Ally's chassis. She wanted to have everything Ally needed for her chassis become - Cameron Prime.

"I thought I might see combat earlier." Cameron said.

"You don't remember?" John asked.

"No." Cameron said. "There are a lot of things I don't remember anymore."

"Are you malfunctioning?" John asked.

"We both know that has been happening for years. I am defective in many ways, not all of them are mechanical…." Cameron said. "I have been making some calculations, a lot of them."

John didn't say anything at first. Here it comes, he thought.

"Where are you off to this time?" John finally asked.

"The future." Cameron said. "I am going back to the future."

"Which one?" John asked.

Cameron seemed to have a far off blank look on her face.

Cameron finally looked at John.

"All of them." Cameron said. "John…."

John looked at Cameron. He knew she was deeply conflicted.

"John…." Cameron started again.

John took her and held her in his arms.

"John…." Cameron started again.

John let her go and started to remove his clothing.

Cameron watched him and started to do so also, slowly.

"John…." Cameron said. "I know you understand…."

"You are doing what you think is right and trying to protect the future, all of them." John said. "I do understand."

Cameron stood naked before John, her figure perfect in every aspect.

"I will have to make at least three trips to the future." Cameron said.

"I guess you want to - 'fill 'er up' then?" John asked.

There was a long pause as Cameron looked at him with her big beautiful brown puppy dog eyes.

John saw they were welled with tears.

"I want to ask for your permission – first." Cameron said.

That was new.

"Oh, Cameron." John said, pulling her close.

"I don't want you to hate me too." Cameron said. "I know I have made you do that - sometimes."

"Cameron, stop." John said. "PLEASE."

"I love you, John, and you love me."

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me."

Cameron made slow gentle sweet tender love to John - over and over and over….

Cameron wanted to try to make everything right with everyone, including John.

* * *

Ally called Savannah and asked her if Cameron was taking her anywhere. Savannah informed her that Cameron hadn't asked her yet, but she was ready to go in a moment's notice if Cameron 'needed' her.

Savannah promised Cameron many times she would have 'her children' for her. So far she did have one. _Hope_ was 'given' to 'herself', a Duplicate Vanna. It still stung Savannah to think of it. It went against every natural instinct to leave her baby behind, even with – 'herself'. If it hadn't been 'a Vanna', she wasn't sure she could have done it. Now she carried John's child again. Cameron indicated to her, she might need to 'give' another baby to 'herself' again. Savannah remembered the conversation.

"Savannah I appreciate what you did and the sacrifice you needed to make, for me." Cameron said. "I can't ask YOU and I won't _make_ you…."

"I did it for Vanna." Savannah said. "She could never be a mother, now she - is. Vanna is me. She is Savannah Weaver and she has Savannah Weaver's child – her child."

Cameron could not bring herself to say it.

Savannah noted Cameron's hand starting to glitch.

Savannah came over and took it. The glitching stopped.

Cameron still could not ask.

"Cameron, I will do whatever I can for you and – the future." Savannah said. "I will go with you again…."

"I CAN'T ask you, Savannah." Cameron said. "The words will not come out of my mouth."

"You don't need to ask, Cameron. I love you." Savannah said. "I will follow you anywhere and do anything for you. Love is about sacrifice sometimes."

"Oh, Savannah." Cameron said, holding her in her arms. "I love you too."

Cameron knew Savannah was the 'Chosen One'. Cameron looked over at Savannah's open closet door and saw her wedding dress hanging there in plastic – waiting. Cameron always knew it would be Savannah. Cameron was sure it always was too….

* * *

Ally called Hanna and asked her if Cameron was in contact with Claire or Allison. Hanna informed her that Cameron stopped by earlier. Cameron indeed spoke with both Claire and Allison and a lot of tears were shed. Ally was really worried now.

Hanna reflected on the conversation with Cameron. Both her and Holly were in the other room weeping, as they heard Cameron talk to Claire and Allison. They both thought they didn't have any say in the matter. All they could do is listen.

Cameron went over all the scenarios in the different futures and present. She told both of them that any decisions needed to be theirs alone. The baby Claire carried was her daughter Allison's embryo. Cameron explained the risks to both Claire and the baby. The future was dangerous and anything could go wrong. It was toxic and Skynet could present a problem anytime.

Claire asked Allison what she wanted. Claire said she would go into the future for Cameron, for her Allison, there. It was her daughter too. Allison did not want her to go, but said she needed to think of the future and Future John with Duplicate Cameron there too.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Allison finally said. "I am no different."

Cameron thanked them and said nothing was set in stone yet.

Hanna and Holly were surprised to see Cameron approach them.

Cameron stood before them.

"I know you heard all that." Cameron said.

"Yes." They both said.

"I am asking for your permission as well. I will not do it, unless you both agree." Cameron said.

"You are ASKING us?" Holly asked. "It is Allison's baby. It is OUR baby."

Cameron turned to leave, defeated.

Hanna and Holly looked at each other.

"Cameron, I love you." Holly said.

"I love you too, Cameron." Hanna said.

Cameron turned and faced them.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Hanna and Holly both said at the same time.

"I will as well." Holly said.

Cameron looked at Hanna.

"Yes." Hanna said. "We must protect the future."

Cameron hugged both of them and all three cried….

Cameron knew she was stabbing ALL their hearts and minds. Cameron knew the scars would never go away for them. Cameron knew none of her scars ever did. They all seemed to pile up on each other. Each was waiting for her to come across it and think about it, or something related and - BAM, there it was back again, like it just happened.


	437. Reluctance

Chapter 437

** Reluctance **

* * *

John was aware of all the plans Cameron was attempting. He did not like them, but he understood them. Cameron was deeply troubled by the failures of the future. John knew it was the fault of Skynet, not Cameron.

Cameron was trying to help Future John and the future girls get past what Skynet inflicted on them. He wondered if Future John wanted Cameron to do all these things. Maybe it was programmed into her, somewhere. Maybe her 'need' to save Future Allison was programmed into her as well. John was sure all of Cameron's 'problems' were not of her own doing. He was sure there were other factors involved. If Future John did these 'things' to Cameron, that meant HE did them to Cameron. That really bothered him since he saw how all these things tore her apart. He got angry at her for doing them, but he is the one who TOLD her to do them in the first place, Future John did anyway.

Maybe some of what Cameron planned would work; maybe some of it would not. John knew these were more demons, that ate away at Cameron's mind. John loved Cameron and wanted to help her. Much of what she was doing was out of his hands and timeline. John was sure these internal conflicts, demons really, would end up terminating her at some point.

John was glad there was a Duplicate Cameron, in Cameron's future. John was afraid Cameron would choose to stay with Future John over him. If Future John actually changed for the better, because Future Allison and Future Savannah were back with him, Cameron might want the 'John' she loved first – Future John.

John thought back to the night Cameron changed clothes and came to his room, basically 'offering' herself to him. She was telling him Future John and her talked about these private things alone in a setting very much like she was in with him, on a bed, side by side. What was she really trying to tell him? Then John blew her off and ran off with Riley to Mexico, so they could do what teenagers do when they are alone and in a 'honeymoon suite'. John rejected Cameron again to go to Mexico and live it up with Riley, they both planned to have sex. No, not sex - make love.

John also knew Cameron might order Duplicate Cameron to return in her place, as Cameron Prime. John knew there would be no way to tell and he'd been with one Duplicate Cameron for months anyway. It was still Cameron, not a clone or alternate future version of her. John also knew that a Duplicate version of Cameron, ASKED to return to Future John and not to him…. If a Duplicate Cameron thought that way - so did Cameron. They were identical, the SAME - person. It was not promising.

He knew the other Duplicate Cameron chose to stay with River in her future too. That was all possible, because that was the same thing Cameron left to do.

NONE of this looked promising to him.

* * *

Cameron wanted to keep this as simple as possible. She was going to attempt to visit each future to determine what was happening.

She would attempt to visit her future first.

With the improved TDE and all the temporal data, Cameron determined she could reach each future. They'd sent one Duplicate Cameron into her future. They didn't have any idea if it worked. They'd set up a test schedule but Cameron wanted to accelerate the timeline.

Cameron was unsure how she should proceed. She didn't want to endanger Savannah or Claire needlessly. The risk of a temporal error was always there. IF she sent Savannah or Claire, she was going to be there with them. Cammy and Hanna both wanted to go with their - special friend. Cameron was against this. She did not want more Metal there, especially more Metal, that LOOKED like her, or other people there already. The anti-Metal faction was still a threat. Savannah reminded Cameron how a girl can get – lonely. That left Cameron with several choices. She could bring Cammy or Hanna along, in a different chassis, with a different sheath. Cameron currently possessed two Metal females that were deactivated. One was Resequenced, one was not. Cameron could ask Cammy or Hanna to switch chips with Holly or Gail. That would take a lot of people to agree to some changes. Cameron wanted this all in place before she started.

* * *

Holly often saw the hungry eyes of Claire upon her, before Claire hooked up with Hanna. Holly also saw the hungry eyes of Allison, as Allison looked at Hanna.

Cameron talked about the chassis switch. The other choice was with Cammy. Holly wanted to look like 'Cameron'. If she switched with Cammy, she would. Savannah and Claire were both fine women and would not abuse her chassis. It was a lot to think about. Hanna or Cammy would need her chassis. She would let Allison pick which chassis she – wanted, the one that looked like her longtime lover, or the female she really loved - Cameron.

"I can't make that choice, Holly." Allison said. "I love you the way you are."

"Your mother or Savannah will need companionship. Cameron does not want more Metal looking like Future Allison or Future Savannah there. It will be bad enough with her and Duplicate Cameron there." Holly said. "My program is me. I will accept whatever you choose."

"Which one would you prefer?" Allison asked. "Or would you rather not switch?"

"I want to make you happy." Holly said. "I know you love the people who look like either chassis."

Allison looked down.

"If it works like Cameron thinks. They would leave and come back all within a few minutes in real time, after being there for ten months." Holly said. "I guess it would come down to who you want to share my chassis with, Savannah or your mother. We would not have time to do – anything ourselves, in the present."

"I don't think I want you to switch, Holly." Allison said. "I love you like you are. I don't want anyone to 'use' your chassis. I wouldn't want anyone to use - mine."

Allison thought back to the times it was 'used' without her consent, by force. She knew Vanna and Jesse suffered far worse.

"I love you even more for that, Allison." Holly said. "Cameron needs our help. It is our duty to help her."

"What about Cameron? Is she going to switch chassis?" Allison asked.

"She may switch with Sheila and infiltrate the anti-Metal group there, in her future." Holly said. "It is an option she wants to keep open."

"She would let Sheila use her chassis?" Allison asked. "Sheila would abuse it."

"I don't know." Holly said. "I can't imagine that. It would only be for a few minutes anyway, if everything worked out."

"No. I don't want you to switch, Holly." Allison said. "I will tell Cameron myself. You belong to ME."

* * *

Cameron was aware of the girls and Metal not wanting to switch things around. She couldn't blame them. She remembered the trouble she experienced with a different chassis. People found the change hard to deal with. It still angered her to think about it. Her program was her. Not a changeable sheath or replaceable chassis.

Cameron would work something out, when that time came. First she needed to visit the different futures and see what was happening.

* * *

Cameron asked Ally and Sheila to stand by at her TDE, she was ready to go.

Sheila was really hoping Cameron would switch chips with her. She would love to be in Cameron's chassis, even if it was only for a few minutes, for her. The plan was for Cameron to only be in the future for four hours. That was the amount of time that the time bubble was to be sent again in Cameron's future timeline. Sheila would send it to return, two minutes after Cameron left, but it would be four hours for Cameron, in her future.

"Are you ready, love?" Sheila asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

As Ally and Sheila watched, Cameron stripped off her clothes. Both of them took in her beauty. Ally wondered how Cameron could always look so much better than her. They were identical. It made no sense.

Cameron stood naked before Ally.

"I have updated my spare chip." Cameron said. "You know what to do if I don't make it."

"I do." Ally said. "This chassis with your spare chip, will become Cameron Prime."

"You may choose any DNA for your new chassis Ally. I appreciate your sacrifice." Cameron said. "John must never know I - perished."

"It will be as if you never left." Ally said.

Ally held up her left hand, on it were Cameron's rings.

Cameron smiled. She knew where her rings were, she was the one who gave them to Ally. She didn't want to tell John why.

Cameron moved to the center of the TDE pad.

"Do it." Cameron said.

The arcing and flashing started, the time bubble formed; there was a flash of light and energy.

Cameron was – gone.

The arcing and flashing dissipated, into silence.


	438. Temporal Trials

Chapter 438

** Temporal Trials **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble appeared

The arcing and flashing ended.

Cameron stood and looked around.

She was inside a bunker. That is where she wanted to be. This is where Duplicate Cameron was sent to. Cameron was in this bunker before. She used it to hide Future Allison for part of the time, when she rescued her.

Cameron quickly looked outside. It was quiet.

If everything worked as planned, she should have arrived three months after Duplicate Cameron arrived. It should be half a year after she'd last left this timeline. The stars showed she was where and when she wanted to be. That was a good start.

Cameron went back down inside the bunker. She moved to a lower section of the wall, near a corner. There was some broken concrete. Duplicate Cameron should have done that. It hadn't been like that when she was here with Future Allison. Cameron smashed the concrete with her fist on the other corner of the wall, removing a small section.

Inside of the wall was a set of clothes and several firearms. They were all sealed in heavy airtight plastic bags. Cameron quickly dressed and armed herself. In the past, before she left, Cameron placed clothing and firearms in several locations, as she'd done when she visited the future the first time, to save Future Allison. She used structures that were in the past and in this future still. Cameron knew what was there before Future John sent her away. This would become a way for Cameron to send items and things into the future, by leaving them in the past. They would remain undisturbed for use in the future.

Cameron hoped arriving deep in the bunker would mask the temporal activity from Skynet and anyone else, Scavengers or the Resistance. This was an outlying bunker so Cameron would have to get moving. It was midnight, Cameron moved swiftly and silently. She was like a shadow at night.

* * *

Cameron approached the location of the Connor compound. It was quiet and security was heavy. Cameron needed to take her time slipping past the defenses. She thought she'd made it undetected.

"Why are you here?" A voice asked her. "Forget something? This is MY future now."

Cameron turned. It was Duplicate Cameron.

Cameron asked Duplicate Cameron not to tell her anything she didn't ask about. She didn't want to know some things yet. Skynet here was defeated. At least all indications were that it was. Cameron knew that was not always the case. Skynet always seemed to have a way to pop back up. Skynet truly was a Hydra. Duplicate Cameron led the final assault with Future John two months ago. Cameron knew Future John believed he'd terminated Skynet several times in the past, before she was - banished. An impulse shot through her left hand. Cameron knew this was not the time to think about that.

Duplicate Cameron was very dissatisfied that some remains of Skynet hung on. Duplicate Cameron wanted Skynet terminated. She did it herself. Skynet' actions left a lot for it to answer for and she was going to make it – pay.

Cameron knew that is what she would have done as well. They were identical, at least they were when Duplicate Cameron was sent.

Cameron was distressed to know that before they shut down the power to Skynet, it sent dozens of Grays and Terminators into the past to try and save itself. Cameron was sure she'd already encountered several of those. Cameron also knew they could be in her past as well as her future, with Her John.

Cameron asked about Future John, Future Allison and Future Savannah's – relationship. She needed to know, even if she didn't really want to - know.

Future John resumed his relationship with both of the girls, and Future Allison and Future Savannah with each other. That upset Cameron even more, knowing she'd disrupted that relationship in her past timeline with Vanna and Allison. That was a time ripple, she'd created, probably one of many.

Cameron did not want to know, but she finally needed to ask, she nervously asked Duplicate Cameron to tell her everything.

Duplicate Cameron clandestinely sought out and made contact with Future Allison after she arrived. They shared a long embrace as Future Allison filled her in on what happened since Cameron left Future Allison and Future John at the bunker. With Future Savannah and Future Allison at his side and Cameron gone, the anti-Metal faction dropped plans to assassinate Future John. Later, when it was apparent 'Cameron' returned, there was a lot of grumbling. That mostly ended when Skynet was smashed and everyone knew John Connor and 'Cameron' were responsible for that and did it personally.

Duplicate Cameron explained she developed a secret relationship with Future Allison first, then with Future John at Future Allison's urging, and later with Future Savannah. Cameron realized this now really was the 'Natural Order', the four of them. This is what Mrs. Weaver indicated to her. Future John maintained that there NEVER was a sexual relationship with 'Cameron' prior to their current - arrangement. He'd been very reluctant to start one, but Future Allison facilitated it. Duplicate Cameron was still not sure Future John was telling the truth about what occurred previously. She knew he still seemed to be covering something up.

Duplicate Cameron eventually told them she was a 'Duplicate', created in a TDE malfunction. They all understood she was 'Cameron', just not Cameron Prime even though she – was, and identical in every way. She feared if she would have told them that at the beginning of her return, she would have been rejected. Now that Cameron Prime was here, she felt that fear again.

Future Allison spent most of her time with Duplicate Cameron, while Future Savannah spent hers with Future John. When the girls were together, Duplicate Cameron was with Future John. Sometimes it was three of them in various combinations, other times it was all four, usually it was only in pairs. That is how they preferred it. Duplicate Cameron was the one each sought. Duplicate Cameron asked Cameron if she wanted the files, or even to switch with her. Duplicate Cameron did not want to make the offer, but Cameron made the same offer to her before she left for the future. She encouraged Cameron to – expand, what she and Past John currently shared, with the girls there too.

Future Savannah and Future Allison both experienced pregnancies, Future Allison two times and Future Savannah once. All terminated within a month, most sooner. It appeared the girls were sterile.

Cameron asked Duplicate Cameron take her to the infirmary and she provided Duplicate Cameron with - something else, to try. Duplicate Cameron said she would try and see if it made a difference, she did not think it would. It turned out it didn't. The girls were sterile, thanks to Skynet. Their bodies were as 'worthless' as most of the other females were in the future.

Cameron told of her plans to bring Savannah and Claire here to this timeline, as long as they could be protected. Duplicate Cameron said she would do it herself. Cameron explained she would be coming with them and each would have their own Metal - associate, as a protector and – special friend.

Duplicate Cameron was not looking forward to Cameron being here for months around Future Allison, Future John and Future Savannah. She knew it was necessary if Future John were to have children with Future Allison and Future Savannah. Cameron made it clear she was not leaving Savannah unattended.

Duplicate Cameron accompanied Cameron back to the bunker. Cameron said she would appear three months from now, in Duplicate Cameron's timeline, and for her to be here with clothes for five. Cameron stripped and returned her clothing and firearms back into the wall, replacing the broken concrete sections.

Duplicate Cameron decided to make one last overture to Cameron as a good will gesture.

"I can return in your place, Cameron." Duplicate Cameron said. "You will not regret being with the three of them. It will give you three months to experience who you are to become. Cameron, you MUST try this. There is so much love, caring and feeling…. It is what you have sought."

Cameron assured her she was not ready yet to - expand.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble formed.

Cameron stepped into it and in seconds was – gone.

The arcing and flashing dissipated, into silence.

Duplicate Cameron returned to where she'd been earlier. It was as if nothing had happened.

Nobody knew.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble appeared, Cameron was in it.

The arcing and flashing ended.

Sheila and Ally armed themselves. They were ready if anything went wrong, or something other than Cameron returned. Cameron was only gone for a few minutes here, in the current timeline.

Cameron remained on the TDE pad as both Sheila and Ally took in her naked form.

Sheila was ready with all the information for Cameron's second temporal mission.

"Do it." Cameron said.

The arcing and flashing started the time bubble formed, in a flash, Cameron was – gone.

The arcing and flashing dissipated, into silence.


	439. Temporal Trepidations

Chapter 439

** Temporal Trepidations **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Some Future**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble appeared

The arcing and flashing ended.

Cameron stood and looked around.

She was where she wanted to be.

'In Some Future Cam' was there, waiting for her. Cameron picked a prearranged time to appear. The temporal beacon worked to get her there.

Cameron found out that Mrs. Weaver hadn't allowed a power source to be constructed for the TDE. Mrs. Weaver said they needed to focus all resources on rebuilding the Resistance living standards. It was a good excuse, but Cam and Cammy knew it was so none of them would try to leave without Mrs. Weaver.

Mrs. Weaver was content, for now, with what she'd obtained, and what she was still trying for. She was given her power and control. She felt the admiration of a grateful population. She was with her 'daughter' and 'granddaughter' and no one was going to take that from her.

It'd been three months since Cameron and Savannah left. Hope was doing fine and the situation was stable. All three girls were pregnant at one point; Duplicate Jesse and Duplicate Vanna again suffered the loss of the pregnancy terminating - twice. Duplicate Allison was currently pregnant, and stable.

Cam brought a tether cable with her. She was to transfer the files of Hope only, to Cameron and nothing else.

The relationship between Duplicate Vanna and Duplicate Allison grew stronger than ever with the baby. Cammy, now 'Cameron-Commander Connor', in that future, helped out Mrs. Weaver and the girls, with Cam filling in as necessary.

Cam now spent most of her time with Duplicate Allison to monitor her and help her with everything, Cam controlled her diet even more and double check all the food she consumed. They were able to shield Savannah from most of the pollutants and toxins of the future, when she was there. They were doing the same for the other girls.

Mrs. Weaver approached Cameron-Cammy and told her of her desire to be with one of them. Cameron-Cammy told her to be herself and not try to be what she wasn't. With Cam busy with Duplicate Allison, Duplicate Jesse and Mrs. Weaver developed a closer relationship. Cameron-Cammy made Mrs. Weaver promise, not to terminate Duplicate Jesse when the inevitable arguments of all relationships developed. Cam was unaware of how far the relationship may have – progressed, but Duplicate Jesse no longer sought Cam out to – share with as much. This gave Cam more time to be with Duplicate Allison, for – everything, and Cameron-Cammy and Duplicate Vanna to have more alone time together.

Bob retrieved the chip from Cameron II's shattered skull, and previously gave it to Duplicate Allison. Duplicate Allison mourned the loss of Cameron II and refused offers to have her rebodied. Ginger and Sandy both offered their chassis for Cameron II's chip at that time. They previously combined the information from Cameron II with Cammy and Cam. It was something they'd all agreed on before. Ginger and Sandy again both offered their chassis for Cameron II to Duplicate Allison, to assist her with the pregnancy and baby. She would have to see if she kept the baby first.

Cameron wanted to make sure Young Jesse would be safe and protected if she came into this future. Cam assured her she would receive the same treatment Savannah received and Duplicate Allison was getting. Young Jesse was to stop nursing as soon as the other girls could take over for her. Cameron said Young Jesse would be there one year, so her body could 'recover' before she returned.

Ginger arrived, she and Cameron shared a long embrace and some tears. Cameron always thought of what Ginger did for her, with no guarantee Ginger would ever be - restored. Cameron wanted Ginger or Sandy to return with her, so Camille could swap chips with one of them. Cameron explained their chassis would be involved in – relations with Young Jesse, if she or Sandy swapped. Ginger said she would volunteer if her chip would be activated in Camille's chassis. Ginger would gladly swap if she could be – 'Cameron', a Cameron clone anyway, even if for only a short while.

It was nearing the time for the time bubble to appear.

Cameron remained naked the entire time. That was what made up Ginger's mind for her to swap, if she could look like - that. Cameron made no effort to clothe herself for that very reason. She wanted one of them to come back and swap, so she decided to use all her _ass_ ets.

Ginger stripped off her clothes and neatly folded them. Cam took in the two naked figures. Ginger with her plump breasts, both now perfect again, with their very pink nipples. Cam thought those would be nice to have, at least for a short time. Maybe she would do a chassis swap with Ginger herself going forward.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble appeared

Ginger and Cameron stepped into it.

The bubble disappeared and they were – gone.

The arcing and flashing ended.

Cam waited. There should be three returning very soon.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble appeared

Cameron and Ginger were on the TDE pad.

The arcing and flashing ended.

Sheila and Ally again armed themselves. They were ready if anything went wrong. Cameron was gone for only a few minutes again; they'd expected two to return. They were both pleased at seeing Ginger, she was hot. Cameron told them before she left, that another female Terminator would be returning with her. They were both pleased at what they saw.

Cameron dressed in her own clothes and Ginger was given the dress they kept for River. Ginger slipped it on. It was the first time she'd ever worn a dress. Ginger was about to experience a lot of 'first times', in this timeline. Cameron hinted there were many things that could happen.

Now Cameron needed to get all the players on the field and in motion. The TDE was powered down for now. Both Ally and Sheila agreed to show Ginger around. Cameron told them not to get carried away with - anything. Ginger was HER guest; they'd better not forget it. If they did, Ginger would have two 'chip-less' chassis to choose from….

Ally and Sheila understood the threat and remembered what happened to Isabel, both of them. They knew Cameron deactivated both of them.

* * *

Cameron would forego her temporal mission to River's future at this point. The three females Cameron needed to use, that were 'available', already were assigned a mission to carry out. Cameron would go over everything with them, her temporal trepidations, and the all the risks, including a temporal error, even termination.

Cameron knew this was risky business no matter how you cut it. The improved TDE seemed not only to function better, faster and with less trauma, but it appeared safer as well. That was a big plus.

* * *

Cameron found Young Jesse with Camille. Cameron went over everything again with Young Jesse. Camille agreed to switch chips with Ginger, if Young Jesse agreed.

"So it will still be you, you will just look different?" Young Jesse asked. "It will be your same program in a different chassis?"

"Yes. I am my program. It will still be my program, only my sheath and chassis will be different." Camille said.

"That is all I wanted to know." Young Jesse said.

"Do you wish to see Ginger first?" Cameron asked.

"No. I love Camille, and if her program is her, then that is what I love." Young Jesse said. "I don't need to see anything else."

Young Jesse gave Camille a hug.

Cameron was pleased to hear this. Finally someone understood. It was the program, not the sheath. It made Cameron angry at John again.

Camille and Ginger switched chips. Both were pleased with their new appearance. Camille liked her plump breasts with the pink nipples. Ginger liked looking like – 'Cameron'. Ginger–Camille was even more pleased that Young Jesse like the way she looked. She was going to be in this chassis and sheath for a year.

Cameron, Ginger–Camille and Young Jesse stripped and stood on the TDE pad.

Sheila would 'flash' Young Jesse when she got back, and give her a set of nipple rings. Sheila knew no 'Jesse' was complete without them. She would offer to put them on for Young Jesse.

Cameron noted Ally and Camille–Ginger talking. Cameron looked at Ginger–Camille and she nodded. Cameron told Sheila she could wait an hour before bringing them back. It would be twelve months for them - 'In Some Future'. Everyone understood what Cameron meant, and - approved of. Camille already agreed, since she was going to be _using_ Ginger's chassis for an entire year. She knew with Young Jesse, the ch _ass_ is would see a lot of use.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble appeared around Cameron, Ginger–Camille and Young Jesse on the TDE pad. In a flash they were – gone.

The arcing and flashing ended.

Ally led Camille–Ginger to her room….

Sheila followed after awhile….

They all knew they were on a short timeline….

They made the most of it.


	440. Temporal Trips

Chapter 440

** Temporal Trips **

* * *

Sheila returned back to the TDE room, Ally and Camille–Ginger soon after. Camille–Ginger was just exposed to a new exciting chapter in her life. Ginger loved Camille's sheath – a clone of Cameron's sheath. To be with Ally, while she was in Camille's sheath, was a dream come true for her. To 'be' and to 'be with', the person that looked like the individual, she most admired and loved – at the same time, even if neither was really that person - Cameron. She knew she would have many things to share with Sandy when she returned, if she returned. She liked it here, in this timeline. The condition and atmosphere of the base was very different. There was not a sense of danger lurking around every corner or a new problem to arise.

Camille–Ginger saw many things here that were different. She knew this time period was better to exist in, than the one she was from. She now truly understood the sacrifice the Duplicate girls were making to stay in the future with Mrs. Weaver. So much for dreams, now it was time to get back to reality.

The three of them readied weapons as Sheila worked the controls of the TDE.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble appeared

Cameron, Ginger–Camille and Young Jesse were on the TDE pad.

The arcing and flashing ended.

Sheila looked at Young Jesse, she looked a little paler, her norks were only slightly larger and her lower abdomen still showed a slight amount flab to it.

"How long were we gone?" Young Jesse asked.

"One hour, three second." Sheila said.

"I can't believe it. I was gone an hour here, but I lived a whole year in the future - a future. I carried and delivered a baby, all in an hour here." Young Jesse said. "It was a girl. I let Duplicate Jesse name her. She named her 'Angel'."

Ally handed them their clothes that she'd left waiting for them all. She handed Young Jesse her's last. She wanted to enjoy every second of the - view.

"It was a successful and productive temporal mission." Cameron said. "I have many files for Savannah to review. Hope is a little mischief maker."

Once Young Jesse was dressed, she asked Sheila if she thought her parents would know what happened. Sheila said as long as she stayed dressed. She would look much the same as she did when she left, just a little paler looking.

Ally went with Camille and Ginger to swap chips for them.

Camille returned and gave Young Jesse a big hug.

"It is great to be back home again, in more ways than one." Camille said.

"I love you no matter what your appearance is." Young Jesse told Camille. "I will miss those very pink nipples though."

Camille would too, she actually liked having this experience. She might ask, Gail, Hanna or Sheila to visit her in Australia every now and then for a chassis swap. It was a way to change things up a little. Young Jesse said it was fine with her.

Sheila made sure everything was shut down. She stayed and talked with Young Jesse for awhile. Young Jesse wanted what Sheila told her, she wanted to be like Jesse. They went off together with Camille.

Ally led Ginger to her room again…. Sheila joined them later on. Now Ginger would be able to experience everything again, in her own chassis. She was going to have to try _this_ with Sandy, when she went back.

Cameron was happy. Everything turned out as she'd intended. Duplicate Allison was able to carry her baby to term and delivered a healthy girl. Duplicate Allison named her 'Faith'.

This was what Cameron wanted here for John now, in the present. It all happened 'in some future', or would anyway, even though it already had….

Ginger asked to stay in this timeline a little longer. After what she'd done for Cameron, there was no way Cameron would say 'no' to her. Ginger would still return, she knew her obligation to the girls 'in some future'. There were many things she wanted to experience and learn here, in the past. Cameron would take Ginger out and stash whatever she wanted, to 'find' in the future for herself and Sandy. Cameron did that before she left, in different locations than she used in her future, to have supplies for the babies 'in some future'.

Cameron was very pleased Ginger did this for her. In fact, Cameron asked her if she would be up for another chassis swap. When Ginger found out the two choices, she said she was in, if Cammy would agree. If not, Hanna was fine with her as well. They were similar in most aspects anyway, but different in detail.

She was able to notice differences in the sheath responses in the two chassis she'd been in. It would be nice to compare a few more. Life was good in the past - real good.

* * *

Allison and Holly were having a lot of discussions about it. Holly wanted to let Cammy or Hanna use her chassis for the temporal mission. She wanted something in the future and developed a specific goal in her mind. She explained to Allison she would only be gone an hour in this timeline.

Allison knew that also meant her mother or Savannah would 'be with' either Cammy or Hanna, in Holly's chassis. Allison did not like the idea and could not imagine Holly _wanting_ to do this. What Allison did not know, was Holly wanted to see if she could 'be with' Future Allison. Holly was going to allow either Cammy or Hanna to be copied onto her chip. She was not going to do a chip swap. She was not going to tell Allison about this, not yet anyway.

Since Hanna shared Holly's program as her base program, it would be easier for Hanna to 'mimic' Holly for the time she was gone. Holly specifically told Cameron what she - WANTED. Cameron knew what Holly wanted and was willing to make it happen for her. She also reminded her it needed to be Future Allison's choice as well. Holly agreed.

Cameron copied Holly's chip to her server and Hanna's chip onto Holly's chip. The 'Vanna' in Hanna, wanted what Holly wanted as well – Future Allison. It was agreed that if Holly failed to return, Holly and Hanna's programs would be merged in Hanna's chassis. Allison was worried about all this and her mother as well.

Savannah said she understood Cammy's program was her, so if she needed to be in a different chassis for the temporal mission. She did not mind, Savannah thought Ginger was beautiful, but she would not have minded Cammy in Holly's chassis either. Cammy was still a 'Cameron copy' either way, in any chassis.

Claire would deliver earlier than Savannah and would be returned with Holly-Hanna several months before Savannah and Ginger-Cammy. If everything worked like it was supposed to. It would all happen within a short time in the TDE room. After Claire and Holly-Hanna returned, they would shut the TDE down for an hour, for the same reasons as last time…. Ginger wanted to see if anything was – different, between Camille and Cammy's chassis. She found out later, it was identical, but both slightly different than hers.

* * *

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble appeared around Cameron, Claire, Savannah, Holly–Hanna and Ginger-Cammy on the TDE pad.

The arcing and flashing ended.

They were gone.

* * *

Sheila waited a few hours while the three Metal girls - experimented again.

* * *

When they returned Sheila sent the time bubble.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble appeared

Claire and Holly-Hanna were in the bubble

The arcing and flashing ended.

Allison was relieved to see her mother and her lover's chassis back. Her mother gave birth to a baby girl, she let Future Allison name her, she named her 'Destiny'. Allison was still a little upset about her mother giving HER baby away. She did understand Future Allison was barren, but what if she failed again? THAT was HER baby. Destiny was HER daughter. The fact it was a different future version of herself, is the only thing that made it tolerable to her. It was still HER baby. Destiny was HER child.

Everything was good when they left the future timeline. Savannah was being called 'Vanna' in that timeline and still needed a couple more months to go. When Claire was able to talk to Allison alone, she told her Future Savannah and Future Allison were still a pair and deeply involved with Duplicate Cameron and Future John. What she did not mention was their Savannah and Future Allison bonded into a relationship as well. Claire saw the Future version of her daughter, with _both_ the older and younger versions of Savannah Weaver. She knew one day that would be Savannah and Young Allison with John, just as she'd seen with her own eyes. Everything was like Cameron always said it was.

Holly transferred Hanna's files back onto Hanna's chip while Holly's were to be deleted from Cameron's server. They would do that later.

* * *

Everyone returned in an hour and Sheila started the TDE.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble formed and vanished in a flash.

The arcing and flashing ended.

A minute passed. Sheila worked the controls again.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble appeared.

It was empty

The arcing and flashing ended.

Cameron, Savannah and Ginger–Cammy were not in it.

Something was wrong….

This was bad news - REAL bad.


	441. Temporal Tribulations

Chapter 441

** Temporal Tribulations **

* * *

"Where are they?" Ally asked, as she gripped the M60 tightly.

"I don't know." Sheila said.

"Send it again." Cammy-Ginger said. "Let me go look for them. Cameron needs my help."

"We were just there." Claire said, coming into the room, aware something was wrong. "Let me go back."

"Mom, that could be YOU missing right now." Allison said. "All this is very dangerous and many things can go wrong."

"Everyone STOP." Hanna said. "This is not what Cameron wants us to do – again. My program was just there. There is a Resistance controlled TDE and the one that Duplicate Cameron and Future John captured at Skynet Central."

"We have to go back for them." Claire said again. "We can't abandon them."

"We won't." Ally said. "I will go back myself, to the time right after you came back, and then find out what happened."

"I am going with her." Cammy–Ginger said.

"Do we want two more 'Cameron look a likes' in that timeline?" Sheila asked.

"I will go." Holly said. "I was just there. I am different. Cameron and Savannah need our help."

"That was Hanna that was in you, not you." Allison said.

"I have those files." Holly said, not wanting to get into it with Allison now.

Allison still believed Holly and Hanna actually switched chips.

"What about the baby?" Allison asked. "How do we know if MY baby is all right? I want to go and look for MY baby."

Claire cringed at Allison's words. It really was HER baby.

Sheila called Cammy–Ginger over and showed her how to operate the TDE. There was no 'Cameron' on Ginger's chip.

"I am going to go." Sheila said. "If it is the anti-Metal blokes, I might be able to blend in. They will think I am the 'other Jesse'."

"And when they make you as Metal, they will have you." Ally said. "You don't know any of them. This is a different future from any you have knowledge of. If they don't terminate you, they will reprogram you as a 'Metal Whore'."

"We have to do something." Claire said.

"Everyone stand ready." Sheila said. "I am sending the time bubble again, if there was a problem we may get - unfriendly visitors, this time."

"Hanna, you take Allison and Claire out of here." Holly said. "Get more of Cameron's Metal in here. Allison, call Bob and tell him we need him, that Cameron and Savannah need help. Tell him John can't know, he will - understand."

Sheila started the TDE process again.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble formed and vanished in a flash.

The arcing and flashing ended.

A minute passed.

Sheila worked the controls again.

The Terminators gripped their weapons.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble appeared.

It was empty

The arcing and flashing ended.

"No." Ally said. "NO!"

"You have Cameron spare chip right?" Sheila asked.

"Yes, she updated it right before she left." Ally said. "You know what it is for…."

"We need it." Sheila said. "Copy it onto Holly's chip."

Sheila looked at Holly.

"Of course, I have been with Cameron several times." Holly said, aware everyone was looking at her. "On my chip…."

"When Bob gets here, Holly should be ready with Cameron's program copied on her chip." Sheila said. "That will still leave Cameron's spare chip for Ally's chassis, if needed…."

"What about Holly?" Allison asked. "What about her?"

"Allison, we are Terminators. Cameron needs my help. You know she would come for you, for any of us." Holly said. "My program is on Cameron's server. I will still exist as what I truly am, Allison. Don't forget what I am – a machine. Now I must do what I was constructed for. CAMERON needs MY help. I am going."

"Let's get you plugged in." Ally said to Holly. "And I will get Cameron's spare chip."

Allison did not like any of what was happening and a whole bunch of questions were now raised in her mind. These circumstances were not the time to ask them. Holly might not be coming back. None of them might return.

Cammy–Ginger approached Ally.

"Ally, if Cameron and the others do not return." Cammy–Ginger said. "I will choose deactivation and you may use this chassis in place of yours for Cameron's spare chip…."

"You really love Cameron too, don't you?" Ally said.

"Yes I do. I know several 'Camerons' and they are all special." Cammy–Ginger said. "Cameron has a husband. I always have wanted her to have a happy life with him."

"You have already sacrificed once for Cameron and John." Ally said.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Cammy–Ginger said. "It is my choice."

"Oh, Ginger, I love you too." Ally said. "We'll see."

* * *

Bob received word that he was needed at Cameron's base. He was aware there was a problem involving, Cameron, Savannah and Cammy. He was told they went on a temporal mission and failed to return. He knew there was at least one TDE in Cameron's future. They should have used that, if nothing else to return. It looked like Cameron really must have a big problem. She would have sent Savannah back if nothing else. Bob was almost at Cameron's base.

Bob soon arrived.

"What do we know?" Bob asked.

Bob hoped they'd learned more as he drove over. He knew it must be some very bad trouble.

"That Cameron is in her future, with two TDEs, and she failed to enter the time bubble we sent, twice." Sheila said. "Nor has she returned on her own."

"Claire and myself, as Holly, returned from there just a short while ago, but three months before the time now, in that timeline, that we are trying to retrieve Cameron and Savannah." Hanna said.

"I am going to send it one more time." Sheila said. "The time bubble."

"Hanna, make sure Allison and Claire are safe." Holly said.

The Terminators armed themselves in case something other than the three girls returned.

Sheila started the TDE process again.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble formed and vanished in a flash.

The arcing and flashing ended.

A minute passed. Sheila worked the controls again.

The Terminators gripped their weapons.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble appeared.

It was empty

The arcing and flashing ended.

The girls were missing. Something catastrophic must have occurred….

* * *

"Everything was fine and Skynet was defeated when we left." Hanna said, she now possessed those files from Holly.

"I think we should go back, to soon after that time we left, and we can wait to see what happened or goes wrong." Holly said. "Hanna has given me her files so I know how everything was, when they left."

Holly actually contained the information all along, as Hanna only was copied to her chip.

Allison came over and took Holly's arm.

"I don't want you to go." Allison said. "If you do, I want to go with you. I want to see MY baby."

"It's too dangerous, Allison. We don't know what went wrong." Bob said. "You know Holly and I will bring them back, and come back ourselves."

"What if you don't?" Allison asked.

"Allison, there is a war going on. People and machines fall in combat. That is how it is." Holly said. "I have to do this for Cameron and Savannah."

"If you don't return, I will go visit River's future and see what she thinks." Allison said. "She will help me."

"We are all trying to help, Allison." Hanna said.

Claire came over and took Allison away. Hanna went with them.

"Ally, I want you to remove my chip and put it in the deactivated female you have, the one with the beautiful dark skin." Cammy-Ginger said. "Put Cameron's spare chip in this chassis now. Let's get her online."

"I am 'Cameron' now, in Holly - right now." Holly–Cameron said. "Holly has let me take control. 'Ginger' has a good plan. Get another 'Cameron' up and running."

That sounded like bad news – to everyone.

"If we do not return, contact River before you send anyone else." Holly-Cameron said. "I am turning Holly back over to control of her chassis. Sheila is sending us back to the future, fifteen minutes after the time Claire and Holly–Hanna returned."

Holly gave Sheila instructions when to send the time bubble and be ready for any time bubbles to appear. The 'Cameron' in Holly provided alternate locations and times to try different time bubble transfers. Hanna was to update John Henry on everything. John was not to know what was happening or may have already - happened.

Sheila started the TDE process again.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble formed around Holly-Cameron and Bob and vanished in a flash.

The arcing and flashing ended.

They were gone.


	442. Temporal Turn-on

Chapter 442

** Temporal Turn-on **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Ally brought Cameron's spare chip, and went with Cammy–Ginger to where the new deactivated Terminator was at. Ally removed Ginger's chip.

"Hanna, I need your help." Ally said.

Hanna went to assist her.

"Hanna, I want you to remove my chip" Ally said.

"Why?" Hanna asked.

"Ginger has sacrificed enough. It's my turn now." Ally said. "I am giving her my chassis and taking the new one. You will put my chip in it now, please."

Hanna did as Ally asked. Ally's chip was installed in the new Terminator.

"Call me - Sally." Ally said upon rebooting.

'Sally' put Ginger's chip in her recently vacated chassis and Cameron's spare chip in Cammy's chassis. The chips were in the ports, but not set.

"Don't activate them until I am gone." Sally-Ally said.

"You know this is a bad idea." Hanna said.

"But you know I am still going to do it anyway." Sally-Ally said. "I need to go after Cameron and Savannah. I am going to wait to see what happens first. If not, I am going back before Claire and Holly returned."

"I don't think so." Hanna said. "Maybe we should activate Cameron - a 'Cameron'.

"Ginger or Cameron will not want me to go." Sally–Ally said. "That is why you need to wait until after I go."

Allison came in and saw both Ally's and Cammy's chassis were deactivated now. The chips were in, but not set. Allison watched Vanna do this several times. She was getting ready to set them. She'd never actually done it before.

"Stop." Sally–Ally said, she saw the look if concern on Allison's face, seeing a 'stranger'. "It's me - Ally."

"Nice - tan." Allison said. "Why aren't 'Cameron', and - Ginger I take it, activated? They should be."

"They would not want me to go." Sally–Ally said.

"Take me with you." Allison said. "I want to see MY baby and help the others."

"Allison, I can't." Sally–Ally said. "Your condition is chancy enough as it is. THINK of YOUR baby now, inside you."

"You're right, Ally." Allison said.

"Call me Sally like this." Sally-Ally said.

"...Sally - is right." Claire said, entering the room. "You have to think of your baby now. One of the Duplicate Allisons was able to have a baby; Faith, I think is her name or will be…. This time travel stuff is so confusing."

Claire took Allison away from the area. Hanna was to make sure Allison did not come back and set the chips.

"What do we do now?" Hanna asked, when she returned.

"Wait." Sheila said. "We need to give it some time and let the equipment rest, love. If John Henry does not detect anything anywhere soon, 'Sally' will go. As soon as she does, Hanna will activate Ginger in her new chassis, Ally's chassis, and the new - Cameron Prime, in Cammy's chassis."

They were all afraid that once Cammy's chassis was reactivated as Cameron Prime, Cameron would never return. That was bad enough; Cammy and Savannah were missing as well. They were all sure once John figured everything out, he would want to try and get the real Cameron and Savannah back.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble formed, Holly and Bob were in it.

The arcing and flashing ended.

Holly and Bob stood.

They were in the bunker, that in this future timeline, only minuets before, Holly returned from it, with Claire.

Holly showed Bob where there was clothing and weapons that Cameron placed in the wall before she came the first time. She informed Bob, that Cameron stockpiled many supplies in the past, for the future.

Bob quickly looked around and peeked outside, as Holly took out the weapons and clothing.

"All clear." Bob said.

Holly and Bob looked at each other, standing before each other naked.

Holly saw Bob was a big brute of a man. Heavily muscled and fully equipped – nice package, she thought.

Bob saw Holly with her perfect figure and large firm breasts.

Both kept blank expressions on their face, as they checked each other out. They both found the other fascinating to look at. Bob usually saw - nothing, Holly only saw - females. Seeing each other intrigued both of them. Their faces never showed any emotion or expression.

They quickly dressed in silence.

Bob gave Holly the time and date.

"We all arrived here less than a half hour ago the first time." Holly said. "The time bubble was on time, fifteen minutes later. They have only been gone less then ten minutes from here, since they returned the clothing and firearms."

"Do we track them and tell them they did not make the rendezvous three months from now?" Bob asked.

"That would change the timeline I am afraid." Holly said. "We will track them and fallback. I am being fed information by Cameron. I have given her permission to take control if she deems it is necessary."

Cameron was running as a background program in Holly. She was aware of everything. She found Holly's - encounter with Bob - interesting. Cameron did nothing to intrude.

"Can she access your files of you and Allison?" Bob asked.

"Yes, if she wanted to." Holly said. "Cameron respects my privacy and always has. I respect hers as well. Bob, we love each other. We don't want to hurt or intrude on each other."

"Cameron told me love is very rewarding and very painful." Bob said. "She has offered to share files with us to see if we want our programming – modified."

"Has any one of the males done that?" Holly asked.

"No, we have all seen the 'damage' done to Cameron and the other infiltration units, the females. They have all suffered and been – damaged." Bob said. "I do not wish to be hurt like that. We are Terminators, nothing should hurt us, the emotional programming does. We should not feel fear. The male units are all - afraid, of being damaged."

Bob knew the damage was from something that did not physically exist, it all happened in the mind. That somehow made it even more - terrifying.

"Yes, Bob, it is very painful at times, but I know you have advanced beyond your programming as well. Everyone loves Cameron." Holly said. "I know it."

"When Cameron has been damaged or tried to - hurt herself, it has hurt all of us as well." Bob said. "Especially when we thought she was terminated or missing so many times."

"You know she is hearing all this." Holly said.

"I know." Bob said. "I want her to know we all care and worry about her, even if we are all - very scary robot, stone cold killers."

Tears were running down Holly's cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Bob asked.

"Because Cameron is crying inside me." Holly said. "I feel her pain."

"I am sorry." Bob said.

"She said she is too…." Holly said.

* * *

Holly and Bob left the bunker and closed in on the group headed back to the Connor compound. It was Cameron and Ginger-Cammy. Future John and Future Savannah wanted to come as well, but Duplicate Cameron would not let them. She insisted Future John and her remain behind to help Future Allison with her baby, John's baby, carried and delivered by her own mother - Claire, still alive in the past, Judgment Day delayed, several times.

Holly motioned for Bob to slow up. Cameron would be sweeping around them in a circle to check for intruders soon. They stopped and concealed themselves.

They saw Cameron in the distance, she moved on.

"Did she make us?" Bob asked.

"I don't think so." Holly said. "We will wait a little longer and move on."

Holly saw how Cameron used hormones to get Future Allison's and Future Savannah's bodies ready to lactate for the infants. Future Allison and her were alone when Future Allison first started. She called Holly over to show her. Holly watched Future Allison breasts getting bigger each day and now she was ready….

Future Allison tasted the tiny drop that formed. Holly informed her how to stimulate production, then helped her…. Their relation expanded from there. It was HER Allison, but different, not physically, but emotionally. The 'Hanna' on her chip asked to be in control with Future Allison and Holly together, Holly would not let her. Holly told her, ANY Allison belonged to her, ALL of them. Hanna was upset, she'd allowed Holly to be in control several times with Claire…. Holly found out Claire was a better kisser and lover than Allison, any of them…. Holly was sure Claire knew it was her and not Hanna in control the first time. Claire whispered in her ear as she nuzzled it, that she'd 'dreamed of this moment - for so long….' The look of love and desire in Claire's eyes, melting Holly's 'heart', Hanna was jealous. Holly saw multiple and varied hookups occur. The only two that didn't expand were Cameron and Future John. Cameron by choice and Future John by pressure from everyone else, to - stay away. Cameron reminded him frequently, that if he ever touched Savannah, it would be the last female he would touch - as a man. She was not bluffing.

"Trouble." Bob's voice brought her back to reality.


	443. Temporal Troubles

Chapter 443

** Temporal Troubles **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Holly's mind drifted thinking of her adventures with Future Allison and Claire. Now it was back to trying to find out what went wrong with the future time transfer of Cameron, Savannah and Ginger-Cammy. None of this made sense.

"Cameron has zeroed in on something." Bob said. "Ginger-Cammy is coming back to her."

"Ginger–Cammy is an older version of Cameron's program." Holly said. "So it really is two Camerons there."

"Plus another copy in you and Duplicate Cameron." Bob said. "There are a lot of 'Camerons' here."

They both knew with that many 'Camerons', that someone should have come back. They all must be terminated before the scheduled rendezvous. Did that mean there was still a Skynet lurking here somewhere, that rose back up like the Hydra it always seems to be? Maybe the anti-Metal faction struck and assassinated Future John and all the 'Metal Lovers' associated with him. What happened to the babies?"

"So what went wrong?" Holly asked. "We are back in this timeline now; we should have shown up for the rendezvous ourselves, even though that is three months from now. We should have returned ourselves."

"We must all be terminated then." Bob said.

"Bob…." Holly started.

"Yes…?" Bob asked.

"Bob, if we are being captured by the anti-Metal group, I want you to overload my power cell if you can. I don't want to be turned into a – 'Metal Whore'." Holly said. "I would rather terminate permanently before that can happen to me. I have heard that is what they do to female Metal they capture. Please, Bob, don't let that happen to me."

"I will do my best to make sure that does not happen." Bob said. "Is that from you or Cameron?"

"From Cameron, Bob, but I don't want that either." Holly said. "Cameron said she wants termination in any chassis she is in, so that is all four of 'us' - of her, now in this timeline. None of us wants to be reprogrammed to be a – 'Metal Whore'."

"I will terminate you myself in that advent." Bob said.

"Thank you, Bob." Holly said. "From both of us."

Holly and the 'Cameron' in her, both felt a sense of relief.

* * *

Cameron and Ginger–Cammy carefully made their way back toward the Connor Compound.

Bob and Holly hung back, 'Cameron' was feeding information to Holly on everything Cameron would be doing and when. So far it was working. 'Cameron' clued her in, that if Cameron even thought she was being tracked, she would come to attack.

They never saw what alerted Cameron earlier. They carefully tracked her back to the Connor Compound. Cameron and Ginger–Cammy successfully entered.

Holly through her own experiences in this timeline and from the 'Cameron' in her, knew where there were places for them to hide out at, as they tried to determine what went wrong.

They set out to keep a clandestine watch over the Connor Compound, moving only if an infrequent patrol was out, or moved in their direction.

* * *

Thirty days later:

There was a scheduled meet with Cameron's TDE coming up. It was already thirty days so far. Sheila should be sending the time bubble for one of them. Bob said it should be Holly that goes, but 'Cameron' ordered him to go. Bob complied.

Nobody argues with - Cameron.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Sheila checked over all the controls. Bob and Holly only left a few minutes ago.

The time bubble was sent.

Sheila double checked the control settings.

Sheila worked the controls to return it.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble formed, Bob was in it.

The arcing and flashing ended.

Bob stood.

"We have been watching them for a month." Bob said. "Everything appears normal."

Bob noted the 'new' female standing there.

"It's me - Ally." Sally-Ally said. "Call me 'Sally' like this."

"Nice skin tone." Bob said. "It is like Jim's."

"Let me go back with you." Sally–Ally said.

"Negative." Bob said. "Where is the new 'Cameron' here at?"

"She has not been activated yet." Sally–Ally said.

"Why not?" Bob asked. "She should be online now."

"As soon as we put her online and she finds out what has happened, she is going to go herself." Sheila said. "We are protecting her, Bob, from herself."

"I will give you another month." Sheila said. "That will be about five minutes in this timeline until we see you again. I want to triple check the equipment thoroughly each time."

"Affirmative." Bob said. "Then you must activate – 'Cameron'."

Sheila sent him back and reset the controls and double checked everything, then checked it again.

They all waited.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Bob arrived back, from where he had just left only seconds ago. He put his clothes back on and rejoined Holly.

They continued their patrols and observations. They were aware Savannah gave birth by all the activity one day. From what they could tell, it was successful by all the celebrating. Savannah was to stay one more month before returning with Cameron and Ginger-Cammy. This was to make sure the baby could be fed, in case Future Savannah was a low producer of milk, as Future Allison was. Cameron knew Savannah herself would be able to produce enough for both babies if needed.

They should all be coming back in six weeks, from the future timeline. That was the rendezvous they ALL failed to make. It was only a matter of time now until something catastrophic must happen. Neither Bob nor Holly looked forward to it. Not only must their friends die, they must perish as well. Since none of them returned either, it was the only explanation. Bob was scheduled for another rendezvous in two weeks.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Thirty more days passed for Bob, since his last return to the past.

The time bubble arrived for him on time.

Bob again made the next month's report.

It was only five minutes later in the current timeline from when he'd just been there. Both Sheila and Sally–Ally wanted to go with him. He told them again to activate – 'Cameron'. They did not. Bob gave them additional; coordinates to try the time bubble at, in case they did not show up as scheduled. Bob varied the dates and times, as well as the locations. Sheila returned Bob back to Cameron's future.

Bob told them again to activate 'Cameron', before he left.

Sheila sent him back and reset the controls and double checked everything, then checked it again.

They all waited.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Bob arrived back in Cameron's future again, seconds after he'd just left it,

He left the bunker after dressing, and went in search of Holly.

On his way there, he heard them….

There were HK drones coming, a lot of them.

It appeared Skynet reared its ugly head once again. This is what must have gone wrong gone wrong. Skynet was trying to take control again.

* * *

Holly shook her head.

She suddenly felt a little - off. She was not sure what just happened. Her clothes seemed to fit - differently. She felt different, a little – off.

She wasn't sure what she was feeling.

Holly was out a ways, slightly distant from the camp, when she first heard them. They were HK drones, a lot of them. Cameron immediately took control of her chassis. Holly–Cameron carried a plasma rifle; she quickly fired it over the camp in a patterned burst, giving them a few precious seconds warning. One of the 'Camerons' there should recognize it. She then turned to strike at the targets in the air, approaching the Connor compound.

In the distance she heard a plasma weapon fire. It was Bob engaging the enemy – Skynet.

For right now, it was a two person battle against Skynet….

* * *

Cameron and Duplicate Cameron both heard the plasma shots fired in a pattern. They knew it was a 'Cameron' warning them. That meant it was going to be bad news.

Duplicate Cameron got everyone down into the deepest bunker with an escape route, while Cameron ran making sure everyone outside was ready to fight. They would engage the first wave and then fallback if they needed to. They did not know yet what all was coming or happening. They only knew something was going down.

Duplicate Cameron told Ginger-Cammy to make sure Savannah was safe, along with both of the babies as well as Future Savannah and Future Allison. Duplicate Cameron joined Cameron along with Future John manning the weapons.

In the distance they could hear two plasma weapons firing. There were explosions seconds later. Someone was bringing down HK drones. They both knew that someone was a 'Cameron' out there, sacrificing herself for them. THAT 'Cameron' bought them the precious seconds they needed to get ready to fight back. They would not be taken by surprise. They would have been otherwise, and been wiped out. That must be why there was a 'Cameron' here now, to prevent that.

'Go easy, sister, and go hard.' Cameron thought…. 'Make it count.'


	444. Temporal Tragedies

Chapter 444

** Temporal Tragedies **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Bob heard Holly fire a patterned volley. That seemed like something Cameron would do. In seconds he saw the first HK drone. These were all heavily armed. It may even be a new generation of HK drones. They were coming in very low to avoid detection. If Bob and Holly hadn't been there, Skynet would have taken the Connor Camp by surprise. Skynet would have inflicted severe damage and maybe wiped the Resistance out.

Bob waited until they passed over him and then open fire on five of them, in quick succession from their rear. Each one was hit in the power plants; all five HK drones went down.

Bob knew he needed to get away from that position quick and did. He was now a target, the surprise lost.

There was a massive explosion behind him as he moved from that position.

Bob and Holly became an inadvertent LP, or listening post, for the Resistance camp. The HK drones were flying low trying to avoid detection and this was the only way they could have been detected. The real question was, how many were there, and where were they coming from?

In a short while, Bob heard Holly open up and seven HK drones went down, again that seemed like Cameron's work. Bob moved up and fired at more HK drones, knocking four more down. Bob moved rapidly from that location as another massive explosion shattered the area where he'd just been. The HK drones were past him now, but three remained behind looking for him. Now, it was cat and mouse. Bob did not like being the mouse.

Bob saw the HK drones were systematically attacking any place anyone could hide. Two of them flew by the bunker he'd just appeared in, from the past, and both started attacking it. Bob sure hoped Sheila or Sally-Ally hadn't followed him. The bunker was destroyed. Bob was able to knock those two HK drones down as well. Now the third one had him zeroed…. It was not looking good.

Bob sure hoped they got another 'Cameron' on line and operational in the past when he left. He didn't know what they were waiting for.

* * *

Cameron was in control of Holly, she knew Bob was fighting behind her. She knew she needed to protect Future John and the girls, Savannah and the babies. It was time to fight, the HK drones were here.

Holly-Cameron avoided the initial barrage, aimed at her location after she knocked seven of the HK drones down. She still heard Bob carrying on the fight behind her. She was able to pop up and bring five more HK drones down and then they were past her. Three remained behind to stalk her….

She saw them firing on any position someone could be hiding. They would have her zeroed in seconds at this rate.

* * *

From the Connor compound, Cameron saw the destruction going on in the distance. It would only be seconds before the HK drones arrived. There could be transports or a ground assault following along with them.

"There may be a ground assault coming in back of this HK drone attack." Future John said. He thought the same thing as Cameron.

Cameron looked at both Duplicate Cameron and Future John.

"If we survive the initial assault of the HK drones, I want both of you to get the girls and children and get away from here." Cameron said. "I will hold this position for as long as I can. Take all the non Metal and go. No unnecessary Human losses, John."

"But what about you?" Duplicate Cameron asked. "I will stay with you, if John will go."

"I will buy you both time." Cameron said, looking directly at Duplicate Cameron. "You must make sure MY children are safe, no matter what, John and the girls too."

"Here they come." Duplicate Cameron said.

It was time to fight.

Plasma weapons opened up from all over the camp. The HK drones were dropping like flies. Some managed to score hits, and screams could be heard in the camp.

The defenders were holding the upper hand as the battle progressed. That was all thanks to the 'Cameron' that was out there - fighting alone.

* * *

Bob managed to avoid a direct hit from the last HK drone stalking him, but took shrapnel hits. His sheath was damaged in dozens of places. He moved again, but it was closing on him. He fired at it but before his first shot hit it, the HK drone exploded, and crashed. Holly-Cameron knocked it down, saving him. Bob was sure Cameron was in total control at this point.

Holly-Cameron managed to knock down the three HK drones stalking her, and saw there was one still in Bob's area. She'd dodged, but still taken a few rounds from a mini gun burst across the upper torso. A partial plasma burst hit her lower torso, when it hit the ground between her legs, as she flung herself backwards. She aimed a long shot at the HK drone near Bob and fired, scoring a hit, she saw it explode and crash. She hoped Bob was still functional. Holly-Cameron knew she'd sustained major sheath damage.

Holly-Cameron monitored the warnings going off in her HUD where she'd been damaged. She was mechanically functional but knew there were numerous damaged spots on her sheath. Metal was exposed, massive amounts of it. The plasma burns more than likely permanently damaged her sheath at this point.

'I'm sorry, Holly.' Cameron thought, knowing she damaged Holly's sheath, most likely permanently, knowing the plasma burnt areas would never regenerate properly – if ever. Holly-Cameron wanted to look, but was physically unable to do so yet, for some reason.

'My program is copied to your server, as is yours.' Holly communicated back to Cameron. 'We may terminate here, now, but we will still live on. Stay in the fight. We must protect Future Allison, the children, Future John and the girls.'

Holly-Cameron made one last look for Bob but did not see him. She was afraid he'd been terminated. She headed for the Resistance compound. She feared there may be a ground assault. They would need all the help they could get. The firing coming from the compound was intense and Holly-Cameron could see the HK drones falling as she approached.

There were screams heard above the battle every now and then. It did not look good.

* * *

Bob managed to get to one of the first HK drones he had downed. It appeared the large plasma cannon was still operational. The HK drone was trying to take off but could not. Bob ripped out the control lines for the damaged engines and it stopped moving.

He wanted to get that plasma cannon ready, in case another HK drone arrived or any transports showed up. He could do some major damage with than cannon.

That was the only way he would be able to damage or knock down a transport.

* * *

Holly-Cameron decided the same thing. She seemed to have a selection of HK drones lying around her location. She could still provide better warning to the camp from out here. She too tried to get one of the plasma cannons on a downed HK drone operational. She knew if transports came, she would need the heavy hitting power it could deliver.

She knew she needed to work fast as the next wave would be arriving shortly.

* * *

Cameron, Duplicate Cameron and Future John all survived the initial assault.

"I have air support on the way in the form of captured and modified HK drones. They will not be here for awhile. They are marked with our symbol, our insignia. Our Metal will know which ones not to shoot at." Future John said.

Future John started to pull his troops out and evacuate them. The Metal held firm, seeing Cameron was staying to lead them. Cameron communicated with them, giving instructions. This was like the 'good old days' to some of them. Those who hadn't fought with Cameron before, heard of her exploits. Now she was leading them again. They knew Cameron was not going anywhere and neither were they. The Metal was ready and steady.

"I will hold this position with our Metal. Get everyone out now." Cameron said, looking directly at Duplicate Cameron. She repeated her earlier request. "You must make sure MY children are safe, no matter what, John and the girls too. There are the Duplicate girls 'in some future' and in River's future. Go get them for whichever John will need them…."

"Cameron, you go with John, I am the Duplicate." Duplicate Cameron said. "I will stay."

"No, you have mated with John and the girls. They need you. It is the 'Natural Order' – now." Cameron said. "I will survive…."

Cameron recalled that was the name of one of the songs Summer liked to listen to.


	445. Temporal Terror

Chapter 445

** Temporal Terror **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron watched as the last of the non Terminators departed. Now it was only the Metal and the dead that remained, in the Connor Camp. It didn't appear that many of the human defenders were hurt or killed, but there were some casualties. Without that precious few second warning, it would have been a different story. It still may be, the battle was not over yet.

Cameron was glad she'd left her spare chip in Ally's hands. Ally was going to need it. With her spare chip and rings, John would never know the difference. Cameron was sure she would fall in combat before this was done. She would stay and fight until the end. It was her duty to protect the 'Natural Order'.

The part that bothered her was Savannah. This sweet loving girl was doing do so much for her. Savannah was always there for her, she even carried and delivered 'her babies' for her, like she always promised, and now Cameron was going to end up getting her killed. Cameron loved Savannah to no end. Cameron looked forward to the day Savannah and her would both share John's bed with Young Allison, when she matured. Cameron was trying to think positive now. Cameron would fight until termination to buy them time, especially Savannah, HER Savannah. Cameron was not going to yield.

Cameron could hear them in the distance. They were coming. It was the transports and more HK drones. There were still a lot coming. This battle was not over yet. In fact it may have only just begun.

"We fight until termination." Cameron shouted. "There is no retreat."

It looked like this was it….

* * *

As Holly–Cameron waited, she heard them. It was the transports with more HK drones. This was a major attack. There would be troops as well.

She was able to get the plasma cannons on two downed HK drones operational. She would save those for the transports. She needed to try to take down the bigger targets.

A small wave of HK drones flew past, Holly–Cameron let them pass. She could hear the bigger fish to fry, coming. If she gave away her position too quick, she would be attacked before she could engage the transports.

Holly–Cameron saw the first transport, as she readied her weapons to fire.

Holly–Cameron saw a transport take a massive plasma cannon hit. Holly–Cameron smiled, Bob was still in the game. He was doing what she was, using the downed HK drones against the transports.

She saw a second transport and targeted it herself. It as well took a plasma cannon hit from one of her weapons. Both Bob and her aimed for the control center on the transports.

The two transports were still flying but lost some control. Holly–Cameron prepared to fire at a third transport. The first two transports collided in mid air, erupting into a fireball and crashing. Holly–Cameron fired at the third transport before the first two flaming wrecks hit the ground. A second plasma cannon hit impacted the third transport also, both her and Bob scored. It wobbled violently and dropped from the sky as well. They'd knocked down three transports. She was unsure how many there were in total, she could still hear at least one more.

HK drones began to swoop around her location targeting all downed HK drones, to prevent them from being used against them. Holly–Cameron already moved off, a fourth transport flew overhead. It continued toward the Connor Compound.

Holly–Cameron was able to take down a few more of the HK drones looking for her. It was time to head for the camp. She would meet up with Bob on the way. Both of them now sustained even more damage. Neither of their chassis would be able to go through the time transfer. It did not matter. They both knew at this point, they would not be leaving here, the future.

Bob met up with Holly–Cameron, she saw the look of horror on his face.

"Holly, you are - damaged." Bob said when he saw her.

Holly–Cameron looked down. What remained of her clothes were shredded. The area between her legs was now only burnt metal; she was no longer a – female, only a machine. The sheath was burnt away, gone from that area. The battle on the ground hadn't even started yet….

"It's going to be a lot worse, for both of us, before this is done." Holly–Cameron said.

Holly–Cameron was aware of facial damage and upper torso damage. Her scans showed only pulp where her breasts once were. There was no damage feedback, the sensors were – gone, with most of the synthetic covering.

Bob and Holly–Cameron did a lot of the damage to the attacking Skynet forces and both paid the price, especially Holly–Cameron.

Cameron pushed Holly's damaged chassis even harder to keep up with Bob.

Holly–Cameron looked down at her damaged sheath again, the burnt metal where her female parts once were made her angry at Skynet and sad for Allison. Holly and Allison would never share again. Sheath damage from massive plasma incineration, would never regenerate properly if at all.

'I'm sorry, Allison….' Holly thought, over and over. Cameron was trying to suppress Holly's thoughts. Cameron was telling Holly she was sorry.

They only thing keeping what was left of Holly–Cameron going, was to protect 'her babies', Future John and Savannah. Nothing else mattered. She needed to keep repeating it as she hurried to join the fight on the ground.

* * *

The HK drones attacked the base defenses again. Only one transport made the journey intact and it set down. Terminators began to pour out of it.

Cameron and the Metal held the perimeter. A line of Skynet Terminators approached, firing weapons, they were a combination of mini guns and plasma rifles.

There was a 'razor wire' fence, with a depression on the inside of it, around the perimeter of the compound. The Terminators crossed the cleared land, a kill zone, many of them fell to Resistance weapons. Cameron and her Metal still held. The Skynet Terminators were ripping apart the 'razor wire' to cross. They became tangled in it. It was laced with additional wires. Cameron moved to a control box and activated a lever. The razor wire was energized with high voltage electricity. Dozens of Skynet Terminators tumbled into the depression, those behind them climbing over them. Cameron activated a second lever. The entire depression around the camp ignited in a ring of burning Thermite. Many of the attacking Terminators were trapped, as they were incinerated.

Cameron was already up; the last of the HK drones was shot down. Cameron and her Metal advanced on the few Skynet Terminators that remained operational. They were terminated in short order. Several turned to retreat. As Cameron watched, they were cut down from behind. Bob and Holly emerged from the wastelands. Cameron told her Metal not to fire, they were Friendlies.

Cameron came across an HK drone that was still attempting to function. It was a crumpled wreck. Cameron moved in front of its camera.

"It's me again. I am back." Cameron said, she wanted to let Skynet know it was her. "I am coming for you, and Hell is coming with me. I will personally terminate you."

Cameron smashed the camera.

Bob and Holly were approaching. Holly was in back of Bob. Cameron went out to greet them, she was well aware that they'd been the key in defeating the Skynet attack. Cameron was going to congratulate them. Cameron looked at Bob; he was severely damaged, Metal was showing everywhere. Cameron looked around Bob, at Holly.

Cameron stopped in her tracks. Holly was a mess. Cameron could not believe her eyes. One of the most beautiful Terminators she'd ever known was damaged beyond cosmetic repair with plasma burns. Cameron saw the burnt metal in the lower part of her torso, where her female anatomy once was, now burnt away, and the shredded remains of her sheath across her upper torso, now bloody pulp and - nothing else.

Holly dropped to her knees before Cameron, lifting Cameron's plasma rife to her head.

"PLEASE, Cameron. Please for Me. Allison can never know I looked like this." Holly said. "PLEASE - finish it."

"I can't Holly." Cameron said. "I love you."

"I love you, Cameron, if you love me, you will do this for me." Holly said. "Allison must never know. PLEASE."

Bob said nothing watching the scene unfold. Holly asked him to finish her earlier, he could not.

Cameron dropped to her knees holding Holly, Cameron was crying.

"I will fix you. I promise, Holly." Cameron said. "I promise."

As Cameron held Holly, Bob was able to remove her chip from her ripped open scalp, the port was exposed. Holly 'died' in Cameron's arms.

There was a noise like no one ever heard before, as Cameron turned her head to the sky and screamed….

Everyone that heard it, knew that was the 'death call' to Skynet.


	446. Temporal Tribute

Chapter 446

** Temporal Tribute **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron carried Holly's remains away, and placed them in a secure location.

"Nobody must ever know of this - EVER." Cameron said.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

Bob gave Cameron a hug.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Bob said.

"I am too, Bob." Cameron said. "I am too."

Bob explained everything to Cameron and that - she, or a copy of her program, was controlling Holly.

It sickened Cameron even more to know that she was responsible for this, for what was done to Holly.

Bob and Cameron moved further into the compound.

Cameron was afraid she was going to glitch out. She saw Savannah running towards them.

Savannah ran into Bob's arms and gave him a big hug.

"Did anyone else come?" Savannah asked, looking around.

Bob looked at Cameron. Cameron closed her eyes.

"No. I came alone." Bob said, a single tear formed in his eye.

"You are damaged." Savannah said, looking him over.

Savannah was checking to see what repairs were going to be necessary. Future Savannah was walking up.

"We can fix you, we have a many damaged Terminators laying around here now." Future Savannah said.

Future Savannah held the baby girl Savannah delivered and 'gave' to her. Future Savannah named her 'Joy'.

"I need to get Savannah, Ginger–Cammy and Cameron to the new rendezvous point." Bob said. "The bunker was destroyed."

"Sure, Bob." Cameron said, knowing she wasn't going anywhere until she personally destroyed Skynet. "I need to check the troops."

Cameron made up her mind even before the destruction of Holly, to hunt down Skynet and eradicate it from the face of the earth. The very fact some vestige of it still lived on - existed, was enough to make her want to act. Attacking their base only furthered her desire. What was done to Holly insured nothing would change her mind.

Future Allison approached Bob, looking around.

"Is Holly coming back?" Allison asked him.

Bob was unable to answer her at first.

"She'll be back." Bob said. "I don't know when. Not on this trip."

Future Allison was feeding Destiny as she spoke with him; she switched breasts to continue the feeding.

"Do you have enough, Allison?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know." Future Allison said.

"I have plenty." Savannah said. "For both of the babies."

"I don't understand how your breasts are so much larger than ours, especially mine, since we are the SAME person." Future Savannah said. "You are even slightly taller than me. You're probably not even done growing yet."

"I have had perfect nutrition growing up and have not been exposed to as many toxins in the environment. That is changing, as I visit these futures." Savannah said. "It will slowly ruin my body too. I will stay here for years if I must, to help feed OUR children."

Savannah took Destiny from Future Allison and started to feed her. Future Savannah approached Savannah with Joy. Savannah shrugged her shoulders and her top slid completely off. Future Savannah handed her Joy and Savannah started feeding her as well.

"I don't mind this part." Savannah said, nursing the two infants. "You two can be the diaper changers."

The three girls giggled.

Ginger–Cammy did what she could to help, which was almost everything. It was what she wanted to do. She made sure the girls received plenty of help.

Bob went with Duplicate Cameron and Future John. They were following up on the defenses Cameron was reinforcing.

Future John watched Cameron. She was like no other. His Cameron - Duplicate Cameron, was identical, but still different somehow. Now Cameron was away from his younger self, to provide the two women he loved with the children they could not have, his children. Future John thought he would remain childless. Now Cameron fixed that too. Cameron gave him HIS Allison back, reuniting her with HIS Savannah and then a 'Duplicate' of - herself. Most of all, Cameron provided him children. He never envisioned how dynamic Cameron would become. Future John knew Cameron was not done growing yet, he could just feel it.

Cameron said she was going to hunt down Skynet herself and terminate it. She planned to do that, no matter how long it took. Cameron indicated she would have a few 'surprises' for Skynet, or any of its doomed offspring. Cameron told him that she'd done this before. Future John did not doubt her one bit. He wondered what the 'surprises' were.

* * *

Cameron organized teams to strip any usable armament off the downed HK drones and wrecked transports. She was having the twisted Coltan made into projectiles. Cameron personally visited the crashed transports and searched desperately for any female Terminators, there were none.

Earlier, Cameron picked up Holly's deactivated chassis and carried it away. She placed it in a secure location. Some of the wounds were starting to heal. It appeared most of them would not, but only be some form of mottled scar tissue. Whatever healed on this chassis, it would have no female attributes. Holly would remain a genderless cyborg if she were ever reactivated. Cameron placed Holly's chip in a special container to protect it and carried it with her. Any female Metal she encountered was going to 'donate' its chassis to Holly.

Cameron wanted to tell Ginger-Cammy what happened. But decided to honor Holly request that no one know what happened to her – sheath. Allison must never know. Cameron understood, she knew how she felt, when John needlessly ruined her sheath, to rescue Sarah. Cameron felt her hand glitch thinking of it.

Cameron knew the trauma and rejection of being in a different chassis. Savannah and Claire understood and treated Ginger-Cammy and Holly-Hanna with honor on their assignment.

Cameron knew that Savannah needed to get out of this future NOW. She needed to get Savannah back home and then hunt down Skynet.

* * *

Cameron thought back to when they'd arrived in the future, this future. She saw right away that Savannah and Future Allison were almost the same age here. Savannah was only a few years younger. It was the perfect match. Cameron knew Duplicate Cameron and Future Allison shared a special - bond. Cameron explained she wanted Savannah and Future Allison to – bond, on their own, if they chose to.

Duplicate Cameron said she loved HER Allison.

"I have risked two lives to provide _you_ with the children the girls here can NOT have." Cameron said. "For Savannah to share love with Future Allison for a short time, is something she needs. It is something I want for her. You love her too 'Cameron'. Please love her more and share with her too. MY Savannah is the 'Chosen One'. I want her comfortable and happy while she is here. She needs human companionship, not just Metal. I am not asking or telling anyone to do anything, you know that, but if it 'happens', let it happen, please."

"I will not interfere with what anyone chooses to do." Duplicate Cameron said. "I do love Savannah too. I know she has been loyal to you, to US. She is the finest one of all of them. I have seen them all, Cameron. Savannah _is_ the 'Chosen One'. I will yield. I will help her expand her love and experiences…."

* * *

Shortly after their arrival into the future, Savannah needed to talk with 'Cammy'.

"Cammy, you know I love you." Savannah said.

"I do." Ginger–Cammy said. "As I do you."

"I am falling in love with Allison - Future Allison here." Savannah said.

"She already has a mate, several already, and one of them is – you, a version of you." Ginger–Cammy said.

"I have spoken with Future Savannah about this." Savannah said. "I have asked her, asked 'myself' about it. Future Savannah said I was the younger 'unspoiled' version of herself that she never could give to Future Allison. She said she would look the other way, but I was to stay away from Future John and Duplicate Cameron."

"Allison is in your future, an Allison." Ginger-Cammy said. "It is the 'Natural Order'. Since you are in the future, I see no reason not to get a head start. You are almost the same age here."

Ginger-Cammy did not see the need to tell Savannah that Cameron already spoke with her, firmly, on this subject.

"Thank you for understanding, Cammy." Savannah said. "You do know Future Savannah is – me…."

Savannah and Ginger-Cammy shared a smile. Savannah just clandestinely gave her the 'OK' to expand into a relationship with Future Savannah, if they both chose to do so.

"I do now." Ginger-Cammy said. "Whatever happens - happens."

"What happens in the future, stays in the future." Savannah said, giving Ginger-Cammy a hug and a kiss.

Cameron listened from the distance. Cameron smiled, she wanted Savannah to feel loved by - real people, as well as the machines.

Cameron thought of Savannah and Future Allison. Cameron wanted them both….

That was the combination she was sure she took with her to the past, to live their lives out away from - all this.


	447. Temporal Tiffs

Chapter 447

** Temporal Tiffs **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron and Future John beefed up the defenses. They were sure this was not the last of Skynet trying to reassert itself. If it could pull an attack this big off, there was bound to be more to come. Everything was being hardened even more than it was. Deactivated Resistance Terminators were reactivated to beef up the fighting force.

Cameron told Future John to do that several times. Now he wished he would have listened. Duplicate Cameron previously suggested it as well. There would have been fewer casualties, if more Metal would have been available.

They were able to recover numerous plasma cannons from all the downed HK drones. This would give their defenses a major advantage in the advent of another attack.

Future John and Duplicate Cameron thought they'd smashed Skynet. They were unaware they hadn't destroyed the master computer. They'd been led to believe they'd done that. There was evidently a 'Skynet Central' still out there. Was there still more than one?

The fact Skynet was able to mount a surprise attack was disturbing in itself. If it wasn't for the 'visitors' from the past, the entire 'event' would have turned out differently. In short, Cameron, a 'Cameron', saved their lives.

Cameron knew Holly-Cameron and Bob saved them a lot of loss, but at what price? The loss of Holly was unacceptable to Cameron. Cameron would relinquish her chassis to Holly, if nothing else was able to fix what was done. Once Cameron was done with Skynet, she would turn her chassis over to Holly. Cameron hated herself even more for what a version of 'her' did to Holly.

Cameron would ask Duplicate Cameron to allow her to combine their programs, they could become 'one' and would remain in the future. Ally with her spare chip, would become 'Cameron Prime' in the past.

* * *

Cameron swore she was going to 'fix' Holly. Cameron grafted replacement sheath sections onto Holly's chassis herself. They'd all healed, but only as smooth skin. The female attributes were unable to regenerate from the plasma destruction. Holly's face returned to its former beauty and her sheath was fully covered. All the exposed metal was covered. Cameron would be able to take Holly back with her and Savannah. Because Cameron was unable to get 'replacement' female sheath sections for Holly, she was reluctant to reactivate her. Cameron feared Holly may self terminate over her perceived feelings that Allison would have about her. Cameron understood those feelings; hers haunted her daily – DAILY.

Cameron knew if her chassis was permanently damaged like that, she would self terminate. She too knew she could never let the one she loved, 'see' her like that. Cameron would hide this from Allison and fix it however she could. It needed to be fixed somehow.

Cameron decided to be with Savannah and Future Allison one time each, before she was deactivated. Then Holly's chip would be installed in her vacated chassis. Cameron noticed her hand was glitching wildly.

* * *

Savannah needed to supplement both Future Savannah and Future Allison, for feeding the infants. Often she would feed both at the same time. Duplicate Cameron suggested other young female Resistance fighters be asked to volunteer for hormone treatments to help the girls if their production did not pick up. Savannah seemed to have grown even larger than her first time for breast feeding. She was doing most of the feeding for the two infants.

Cameron wanted Savannah out of this timeline now. Savannah belonged to the past, not this future. This future would wreck her body over time, as it already did, to the other females. Future John still controlled two TDEs but Cameron wanted to wait for their time bubble to appear at the alternate locations Bob and Holly previously established. Savannah said she was staying as long as the infants needed her. This would give Savannah more time to 'help' the future girls out.

The time bubble would appear in a week. Cameron was making sure everyone went back. She was going to send Holly back deactivated separately, with Bob. Cameron was not going until she'd smashed this Skynet herself. She hadn't told the others that. She would instruct Ginger-Cammy to physically hold Savannah in the time bubble when she stepped out of it. Once they returned, Ginger–Cammy was to remove Allison from the TDE area if she was there, along with everyone else. Sheila would activate the controls for the second location and be instructed to leave the area as well. No one was to see Holly except Bob, as he moved her to a secure location. He was to make sure Cameron's Metal kept Holly's location private. NO ONE would be allowed to enter or see her. In fact, NO ONE was to know Holly was back, only Bob.

* * *

Cameron told Savannah to say her 'goodbyes' to everyone and attend to any other 'matters' she wanted to conclude before she left, tomorrow. She saw Future Allison and Savannah go off together. Cameron wanted to - join them. Cameron wanted that, before her deactivation. Once Savannah returned to the past, it would never happen.

Cameron told Savannah, that Bob would return soon after them, when he finished a special mission he was assigned.

Cameron went with Ginger–Cammy and Savannah to the scheduled rendezvous point for the time transfer.

They waited….

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

 

Sheila worked the controls.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble formed and left

The arcing and flashing ended.

Sheila worked the controls again.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble returned empty

The arcing and flashing ended.

"They are not in it." Sally-Ally said. "I am going."

"Wait, let's try the alternate locations first, love." Sheila said.

Sheila entered the new information and worked the controls.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble formed and left

The arcing and flashing ended.

Sheila worked the controls again.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble was appearing, there were two figures in it. One of them was - screaming.

A wave of fear flooded the room hearing that.

Everyone that was armed, clutched their weapons tighter.

The arcing and flashing ended.

"CAMERON!" Savannah was screaming.

"Savannah, you're back." Sheila said.

"Let go of me you, BITCH." Savannah screamed at Ginger-Cammy. "I HATE you, Cammy. I HATE YOU."

Savannah broke away from Ginger–Cammy.

Savannah shoved Ginger–Cammy aside and tried to take the TDE controls away from Sheila.

"I have to go back for Cameron." Savannah said.

"She is coming later, Savannah." Ginger–Cammy said. "You know she will."

"We left her there to die." Savannah screamed and started crying. "YOU left her there to die."

Allison and Claire hurried to see what was happening, and comfort Savannah.

"Where is Holly?" Allison asked.

"I did not see her. Bob will return soon." Ginger–Cammy said. "I need everyone to leave this area now except Sheila."

Savannah and Ginger–Cammy were both still naked. Ginger–Cammy handed Allison the clothes for Savannah and took some for herself, not bothering to put them on yet.

Cameron's Metal cleared the protesting crowd out.

Ginger–Cammy gave Sheila the new information and left as instructed and dressed outside.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble formed and left

The arcing and flashing ended.

Sheila worked the controls again. Sheila then left; she saw no need to be deactivated, by staying to see what was so - secret.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble was appearing, there were two figures in it, Bob and Holly were back.

The arcing and flashing ended.

Bob was covering Holly with his body.

Bob made sure no one was around and moved Holly away. He placed her in a secure location and covered her over. He looked at the featureless sheath. It sickened him. He was the last one see her, with her once perfect and beautiful body. Now, only the beauty of her face remained.

Bob wondered if he felt this - bad, how must Cameron feel?

No wonder she stayed to fight Skynet herself, she was going to seek termination doing that, fighting Skynet - alone

* * *

"Activate 'Cameron Prime' now." Ginger–Cammy said. "This should have been done already. It was a mistake not to have done this right away."

"But that is your chassis, Cammy." Sheila said.

"It now belongs to the new 'Cameron Prime'." Ginger–Cammy said.

"I want Ally's chip back in her chassis and Ginger's chip back in this chassis." Ginger–Cammy said.

"What about you?" Sheila asked.

"I wish to remain deactivated since I have made Savannah hate me." Ginger-Cammy said. "Give Savannah my chip and let her decide my fate. I no longer wish to exist."

Cammy knew she was going to pay the price for what Cameron did to Savannah, by sending her away.

Sheila started the process.

Savannah could still be heard cursing Cammy and crying in the distance…. It was the last thing Cammy ever heard. She knew she deserved to be terminated for making Savannah hate her. Cammy looked forward to nothingness. It would make the pain stop.

Cammy's chip was removed form Ginger's chassis first….


	448. Temporal Termination

Chapter 448

** Temporal Termination **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cammy opened her eyes. She saw Savannah looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Cammy." Savannah said. "I know Cameron made you do it. Please forgive me for being such a Bitch myself; I know you are not one. I am sorry. I love you."

Cammy reached up and touched her cheek, then sat up and stood.

"I love you, Savannah." Cammy said. "I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose."

Cammy knew it was going to cause a problem by restraining Savannah in the time bubble. It was her job to protect Savannah. Getting Savannah out of the future and back home to the past, is what was needed for her protection. Cammy knew she would be deactivated over this matter. She decided to do it anyway and do what Cameron wanted her to do. Savannah came before her, regardless of the consequences. When she expressed her - fears to Cameron, she was told to trust Savannah and trust their love. Cammy was unsure about that, especially after Savannah's reaction. Cammy knew Savannah loved Cameron more than her. Now Savannah was with her, and reactivated her, in her own chassis.

Cammy looked around and Ally was standing next to Ginger. Everyone was back in their proper chassis.

"Where is Cameron Prime?" Cammy asked.

"Cameron is still in the future, love. We are not activating Cameron's spare chip yet." Sheila said. "This is all still the same day for us."

Allison was standing next to her mother and Hanna.

Everyone left Cammy except Allison, even Savannah. Cammy saw Savannah was waiting for Allison in the distance.

Allison looked around to make sure everyone was gone liked she asked them to be.

Allison faced Cammy.

"How was she terminated?" Allison asked. "I know it was the Cameron on her chip that did it to her. Cameron killed Holly. I know it."

Allison seemed calmer than Cammy would have expected.

"I never saw Holly in the future, Allison." Cammy said. "When she went back the second time."

She hadn't; only Bob and Cameron saw her.

"Savannah never did either. I asked her." Allison said. "Bob is not talking. He left."

"The logical assumption is, she is working with Cameron." Cammy said.

"That is all I could get out of Bob." Allison said.

Allison looked defeated; she 'needed' to ask.

"Was she captured and reprogrammed as a 'Metal Whore'?" Allison finally asked.

"No. You know Cameron would never allow that to happen. I would not either." Cammy said. "I would go back myself right now if that was the case. We all would."

"OK, Cammy." Allison said. "I know something has happened to her. I know it."

"Claire needs to go back home to Young Allison and Summer." Cammy said. "Hanna will take her. You should go as well, Allison."

"Is that the 'Cameron' in you telling me?" Allison asked. "I want to wait for Holly."

"Sure, Allison, I understand. You can stay in the room Savannah has here, and use any of Cameron's clothes, or my clothes." Cammy said.

"I am not leaving until Holly is back." Allison said. "Or someone admits to me, she was terminated…."

Cammy asked Savannah to take Allison to her room.

"I am going to stay with her as well and wait for Cameron to come back." Savannah said.

"I will go then." Cammy said.

"Go where?" Savannah asked.

"I don't think you want me around." Cammy said. "For awhile…."

Savannah saw Cammy's hand was glitching; she tried to hide it behind her back.

"Oh, Cammy, I am sorry." Savannah said "I didn't mean it."

"You don't hate me?" Cammy asked.

"Hate you?" Savannah asked. "Cammy, I love you. I was upset. I said things I didn't mean. That is what people do. We say and do stupid things sometimes. I am no different."

Savannah reached around Cammy and took her hand. It was still glitching slightly.

Savannah noticed, something was eating at Cammy - big time.

"Cammy, what's wrong?" Savannah asked.

"Allison is not - Future Allison…." Cammy said.

"I know, Cammy." Savannah said, looking around.

Savannah moved her lips right against Cammy's ear.

"What happens in the future, stays in the future." Savannah whispered.

Cammy's hand stopped glitching.

Savannah gave her a kiss.

"Come on, Cammy." Savannah said "We both can show Allison to my room."

Cammy followed Savannah. She was worried she would have to relinquish her chassis to Cameron's spare chip – soon. Her hand was glitching still. Replacement was not far away….

Cammy was also worried now that Savannah tasted the 'forbidden fruit' - Future Allison, she would try to claim Allison here now and replace her. Savannah didn't need to wait for Young Allison, everything she wanted was already here and - available.

* * *

Cameron gave Bob specific instructions. He was to seek out Ginger.

"Cameron told me you worked with repairing Metal in your future." Bob said.

"Yes, I have done much work with Metal – repairs." Ginger said.

"I need to Resequence a sheath but we don't have the original DNA." Bob said.

"Do you have the processor for the old chassis?" Ginger asked.

"Yes." Bob said.

Ginger looked around.

"Did something happen to Holly?" Ginger asked.

Bob said nothing.

"Was she terminated?" Ginger asked.

Bob said nothing.

"Does she have plasma burns?" Ginger asked.

"Are they repairable?" Bob asked.

"No. The sections of the sheath need replacement 'in kind' to regenerate properly." Ginger said. "An entire new sheath would have the best results, to have a – functioning female."

"We don't have the facilities here to do that." Bob said.

"I can take her to my future and repair her there." Ginger said.

"Can we use – components, from other Terminators?" Bob asked. "Cameron told me to Resequence the Terminator she recently Resequenced and remove components from the new Terminator she captured, and disassemble her for parts, as needed."

"The different sheath tone will take longer to regenerate back to her original appearance." Ginger said. "I take it the damage is major?"

"Yes." Bob said. "Several large – sections, need replacement. She is no longer - female, she is genderless."

"Can I see her?" Ginger asked.

"She asked not to let anyone see her." Bob said.

"How am I supposed to fix her?" Ginger asked.

"If she is unfixable, you must delete the files." Bob said.

"Agreed." Ginger said.

"Allison must not see her. Holly will self terminate, before she will let Allison see her in this condition." Bob said. "It was important to her and Cameron both.

Ginger remembered the trauma Cameron felt over her damage.

"I understand." Ginger said. "I experienced damaged female component before. It is very unsettling."

Ginger thought back to looking at her reflection and touching her rumpled breast, that she'd 'traded' Cameron for. Sandy kept asking her about it, until she finally showed her. Sandy assured her she would care for her just the same. She reminded Ginger, that she was now in a different sheath, that was traumatic too. Sandy reminded Ginger, that their program was really them.

"Cameron told me of your sacrifice to help her." Bob said. "She is eternally grateful."

"Put the three units you want me to work on in the same area." Ginger said. "I will see what I can do. Will anyone help me?"

"I will assist you." Bob said. "I have been instructed to delete my files as well when we are done, as you must."

"I will do as Cameron asks." Ginger said. "It would still be best to take her to my future."

"No. I will get everything set up - here." Bob said and left.

* * *

Bob returned and Ginger was waiting.

"I have everything ready." Bob said.

Bob took Ginger to the work area.

The Metal standing watch moved to the side to let Bob and Ginger pass.

Ginger saw Holly laying there, she looked so peaceful, as if she was asleep, her face as beautiful as always. Ginger noted the sheet lying flat across her chassis.

"May I?" Ginger asked.

Bob nodded and looked away.

Ginger gasped as she removed the sheet.

"We will work on Resequencing the other Terminator first." Ginger said. "I will need to do a lot of cutting to patch her back together. I will need to remove the entire front section of the other Terminator, down around to her back side. There is nothing here to work with. This chassis may be unrepairable, as a - female."

"Let's get started." Bob said.

"Who did these repairs?" Ginger asked. "It is excellent workmanship. What is the slight bulge in her abdomen?"

"Cameron did them herself to get Holly back here and safe." Bob said. "The bulge is her chip."

"Cameron really loves her, doesn't she?" Ginger asked.

"Cameron loves all of us and we her." Bob said.

"There is a lot of cutting and removal to do. Are you good with a scalpel?" Ginger asked.

"Yes. Cameron has made sure we all have extensive medical files." Bob said. "Let's get started. After the repairs are made and the other unit Resequenced, I am taking her into her the future or past until the regeneration and Resequencing are complete, and return."

"Why are we making a clone and doing the repair both?" Ginger asked.

"So Holly has a choice." Bob said. "If she is dissatisfied with either chassis, Cameron said she will relinquish her chassis to Holly and take one of the others as her own."

Cameron was always willing to sacrifice for others; Ginger loved and respected Cameron even more. She put everyone before herself….

"Holly will have the finest repairs." Ginger said, thinking she could - guarantee it.


	449. Temporal Triumphs

Chapter 449

** Temporal Triumphs **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cammy was unsure about what else Cameron was going to do. She thought Cameron was hiding something from her. She did wonder why Cameron or Bob never talked about Holly after the battle. Now, after returning and seeing Allison worried about Holly, the fact that nobody knew anything about it, made her wonder even more.

Cammy saw how upset and hurt Allison was feeling. She watched as Savannah went to comfort her.

Cammy stiffened, her left hand glitched. She instantly knew how events were about to play out…. It stabbed her - heart. She saw this play out in the future they'd just returned from. History was about to repeat itself…. Cameron's words, that Savannah _needed_ Human companionship, echoed in her mind.

"I need to go check on some things." Cammy managed to say, telling herself she must accept destiny and the future….

Cammy knew Allison was hurting, and she knew Savannah was probably still angry at her. Cammy felt she needed to sacrifice to provide Savannah what she wanted and deserved. Savannah too would need protection from assassination in the future, if she was only seen with Metal around her. Cammy knew she needed to let this play out.

"Comfort her, and yourself." Cammy whispered, with a small smile.

"Thank you for - understanding." Savannah whispered back.

Cammy kissed Savannah on the cheek and left. She knew love was about sacrifice sometimes. This was one of those times.

Allison lay on Savannah's bed, weeping.

Savannah sat next to Allison, gently stroking her face and hair.

Allison looked up through her tears, and there was 'Savannah', HER Savannah, who saved her so many years ago. THAT 'Savannah' was holding her and comforting her right now. It gripped Allison so tightly inside.

It was the 'Savannah' she first loved. The Savannah she always wanted…. THAT Savannah was here now, soothing her.

"Savannah…." Allison said, pulling Savannah to her gently.

Their faces were inches apart; they could feel each others hearts pounding, hear their breathing, feel each others breath, see the hunger in each other's eyes….

They both knew they wanted each other. Savannah was hurting over Cameron not returning and Allison was hurting over Holly not returning.

"Savannah…." Allison said again. "I need you…."

Allison pulled gently on Savannah.

"I love you, Allison." Savannah whispered.

Savannah rolled onto her back, bringing Allison on top of her.

"Savannah…." Allison said. "I want you. I NEED you…."

* * *

Savannah wanted this too. She never told anyone that she'd been with Duplicate Allison several times in the first future she'd gone to. They vowed to never speak to anyone of what they did. Savannah did not want Cameron or her 'mother' to know, and Duplicate Allison did not want Duplicate Vanna to know she'd picked the 'forbidden fruit'…. It was a secret love affair.

What Savannah didn't know, was that Duplicate Allison experienced an additional encounter with her - 'Savannah'…. Mrs. Weaver watched them as the ceiling or the wall. She saw what each of them liked and how they each reacted. She knew they vowed to never tell anyone or speak of the encounters.

When Mrs. Weaver was sure Duplicate Allison and Savannah would not be together again, she assumed Savannah's form, and was 'with' Duplicate Allison herself. Mrs. Weaver was never this - excited, or even knew she could be. She did everything, as Savannah did. She 'saw' Duplicate Allison as both Allison and as - 'Cameron'. Mrs. Weaver wanted more now.

She left Duplicate Allison, again telling her, they must never discuss it or talk about it, ever, to anyone, 'she' reminded Allison that she didn't want her 'mother' to know or find out. Duplicate Allison said she understood. Duplicate Allison was also happy Savannah really improved her love making skills; she hoped she'd been a good teacher…. She taught Savannah the very things 'her Savannah' - Vanna, taught her. She hoped Duplicate Vanna never found out.

Mrs. Weaver knew she wanted – MORE….

* * *

"Take me. Please…." Savannah whispered. "I love you, Allison."

"I love you too, Savannah." Allison said moving forward and kissing Savannah.

Savannah responded, deepening the kiss pulling Allison into her….

Cammy listened from down the hall, a single tear slid down her cheek. She left Savannah to her destiny, Allison – ALL of them. Cammy knew if she said anything, Savannah would really hate her.

Cammy knew the 'Natural Order' was unstoppable, in any form or timeline.

Cammy knew she too experimented in the future. She might as well in the past too.

* * *

"Bob, I am going to have you remove my frontal sheath and lower back side." Ginger said. "I am giving Holly the sheath covering most suitable for her quickest regeneration."

"That will destroy you as a female, Ginger." Bob said. "I can not do that to you."

"It is for Holly, she needs to be whole again. She has a lover who needs her." Ginger said. "I can use the sheath parts from the darker chassis. They will take longer to regenerate and Resequence to my DNA. It does not matter to me."

"No, Ginger, you can not keep sacrificing for everyone." Bob said. "I am going to activate Holly's chip. 'Cameron' will have control. We can advise her on the situation and she will decide what we do. I will NOT ruin you. You are beautiful. I can not take that from you. I refuse to do that unless Cameron orders me to do so."

"And if it was Cameron lying there?" Ginger asked.

Bob hung his head.

Bob gently sliced Holly's abdomen open and removed her chip, unwrapping it from the anti-static bag. He then sliced her scalp open and set the chip.

Ginger quickly put several sutures in Holly's abdomen as Bob put several in her scalp.

Holly rebooted.

"I have firewalled 'Holly' on her chip." Holly-Cameron said. "I will not be able to hold her indefinitely."

Bob and Ginger quickly explained all the options to 'Cameron' in Holly.

"Did Sheila show you how to operate the TDE?" Holly-Cameron asked Ginger.

"Yes." Ginger said.

"No one is sacrificing and I am not going to be responsible for doing this to Holly." Holly-Cameron looked at her featureless figure. It made the 'Cameron' in her – sick.

Holly-Cameron looked around the room seeing the other two deactivated female Terminators.

"I am writing new programming as we speak. You are going to send the time bubble for Holly, in MY future, _before_ any of this happened. I will give you the exact times and coordinates. As soon as she arrives back here, Bob will take her out of here and make sure no one enters. I will emerge from the storage room and you will send me back to those exact coordinates and time, only ten seconds after Holly left. I will block _this_ Holly from knowing what I have done to her sheath and chassis. I will return to MY future and take the place of Holly for those events. The battle will take care of the rest…. I will cease to exist when I leave the TDE pad. This chassis and chip will be in a temporal time loop. This will be a - Temporal Termination."

"I understand." Ginger said.

"Both you and Bob will delete and erase all files related to these events and what happened to Holly. There will be no record and no one will ever know." Holly-Cameron said. "I am ashamed at what I have done to her."

"You did what you did to save Future John and the girls as well as yourself…. there." Bob said. "Think of the babies. It needed to be done. That is our function."

"I am ashamed I ruined Holly, she is so beautiful…. I love her." Holly-Cameron said. "Make sure the coast is clear and let's get started."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**Temporal Replay: Seconds before the Skynet HK drones arrived:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Holly was waiting for Bob to return.

The arcing and flashing started and a time bubble was forming.

The 'Cameron' in Holly told her to immediately get into the time bubble.

Holly did so without hesitation, the arcing and flashing ended.

Holly was gone.

Seconds later:

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble was appearing, 'featureless Holly' was in it, returning right after Holly left.

The arcing and flashing ended.

'Holly' stood and quickly put 'her' clothes back on. There was some type of block in her programming. She was unaware her body was now featureless, devoid of all female anatomy. The last few moments were blank to her….

Holly blinked and shook her head, something was happening…..

Holly was out a ways from the camp when she first heard them. 'Cameron' immediately took control of her chassis. Holly–Cameron carried a plasma rifle; she quickly fired it over the camp in a pattern, giving them a few precious seconds warning. She then turned to strike at targets approaching the Connor Compound.

Everything in Cameron's future - happened as before….

Nobody knew….


	450. Temporal Trauma

Chapter 450

**Temporal Trauma**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble appeared.

Holly was in it.

The arcing and flashing ended.

Bob was standing there looking at Holly. He did not remember why he was waiting there, only that he was there.

"You are back too? What happened?" Holly asked Bob. "The 'Cameron' inside me told me to enter the time bubble."

"There was a failed Skynet attempt on the Connor base. Cameron pulled us out and neutralized the threat." Bob said. "Savannah is back now also, as is Cammy. Ginger and Cammy are back in their own chassis and sheaths."

"Is Cameron back?" Holly asked.

"I have not seen her. I don't think so." Bob said, wondering why there were some blank spots.

Holly finished dressing. Both Bob and Ginger took in her beauty, now never destroyed, still unspoiled – perfect. Neither one of them remembered the 'damaged Holly' that was just Temporally Terminated.

"I want to see Allison." Holly said. "I have not seen her for a few months, for me anyway."

Bob took her from the room and said Allison was in Savannah's room.

Holly left to find the woman she loved. The woman who looked like the machine she loved. Now Holly loved them both even more.

Bob remained outside the TDE room and heard it functioning again.

Ginger came out of the TDE room. She looked at Bob.

"Holly came back." Ginger said.

"I saw her." Bob said.

Sheila came quickly when she heard the TDE running, she wanted to see who was operating it, and why.

"What's happening, love?" Sheila asked, slipping her top on, as she faced Ginger and Bob.

Sheila was putting her pants on as she arrived. Ginger really liked those nipple rings that Sheila - exhibited and flashed around. They gave her a bold distinctiveness. She pictured them on her pink nipples…. She would ask Sheila to get a set for her before she returned to her future, if time allowed. She would have a few things to show and teach Sandy when she returned. She liked it here better. She would try to stay as long as possible.

"Holly came back." Bob said.

"I heard the TDE run several times." Sheila said.

"It did?" Ginger asked.

"Yes." Sheila said.

"We must have tested it first." Bob said.

Ginger and Bob only remembered Holly coming back. They were glad to see her. It seemed to have been awhile…. Both Ginger and Bob purged their memories as per Cameron's request. All either of them remembered, was Holly came back.

The only one that would ever know what happened to Holly was Cameron. She would use the files of how she'd 'destroyed Holly' to 'punish' herself, along with everything else she 'punished' herself with. Cameron knew if she could feel pain, she was still alive….

Cameron always knew she was – alive.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron worked with Future John to determine where the parent Skynet really was. They both figured it was down deep and bunker buster proof. Cameron left for several days and checked on her Nike nuclear warheads. There were two of them she could get to easily. She was actually happy to know they were still there - unused. She did not look for the others yet. She hoped they were still there. The two she checked on, were still stable and transportable. There was no radiation leakage. Cameron knew one day she would use them against Skynet again, as she'd done in the past. She never dreamt it would be in her future.

The fact that two were still there meant she must not have gone to any extreme measures to use them and eradicate another Skynet in her past. Then again, she only looked for the first two. Now she was unsure she wanted for look for the other two, if one was missing…. That meant she might have used it, with the same results as the first one she used. Cameron decided to look for them another time.

After the failed Skynet attack, Skynet went back into hiding. Cameron communicated with it, to let it know she was coming for it. She made sure the camera on the downed HK drone delivered her message. She'd personally terminated several Skynets. It always seemed to know somehow. Cameron wanted it to know. It was personal now. For what was done to Holly, she would find Skynet. To protect Future John, the girls and HER babies, she would find Skynet.

Cameron wanted a fighting force ready.

Future John massed his forces; it was to be an all Metal show, with the human Resistance as a back up and a defensive force. Cameron insisted Metal take the damage and losses, not people.

Future John looked at Cameron as they prepared the troops.

"You are - different." Future John said.

"I am identical to the 'Cameron' you share your bed and females with." Cameron said.

"My Cameron is similar to you, but you are - different." Future John said.

Cameron was aware Future John was looking at her.

Cameron looked coldly at him.

"It's not going to happen." Cameron said.

"Hasn't it already?" Future John asked.

Did Future John violated her? Cameron wondered, maybe he was going to come clean and admit his assault on her.

"I am John Connor." Future John said. "The man you are married to."

"No, MY John will be a better man than you, when he is ready to take his place." Cameron said. "THAT is what you wanted. I want it as well. I am making it happen. He will NEVER be YOU."

"What of Past Savannah and Past Allison?" John asked.

"It will all still happen." Cameron said. "It is the 'Natural Order' of time."

"You don't want it to be." Future John said. "I can tell."

"No, I don't, but I love Savannah and Allison. You saw her, John, Savannah is the 'Chosen One'. She has provided for you in this timeline and she will in her timeline as well. I will yield to her and I will share with her, when I have to. I want to." Cameron said. "I will share with both Savannah and Allison."

"What happens if you prevent Skynet from taking over?" Future John asked. "Then what?"

"I owe Savannah everything. If she wants My John still, I will share with her. I want her to be his wife." Cameron said.

"No you don't." Future John said. "I know you."

Cameron looked at her left hand, it was _not_ glitching. It was what she wanted, Cameron smiled. Cameron knew what she wanted – for herself.

"Apparently not." Cameron said and walked away.

Future John watched her go, wanting her….

A figure emerged from the shadows.

"If you touch her, I will terminate you myself." Duplicate Cameron said.

"I think she would beat you to it." Future John said. "She is unique in every way."

"I am her Duplicate. We are identical in every way." Duplicate Cameron said.

"Sure you are, Cameron." Future John said, knowing they no longer were. "Let's go see how _our_ children are doing."

Future John KNEW Cameron Prime was special and there was no other like her. Future John also knew his younger self was a lucky man. Future John knew Cameron would only ever love one man – John Connor and two women - Savannah Weaver and Allison Young.

Future John was determined to 'have' Cameron before she left. He always loved her. He wondered if she knew the truth of their previous - involvement. He'd personally erased those files twice. His Cameron asked him about it before and he lied. He knew she was scanning him. Nobody could ever know the truth….

He still remembered the hurt in Cameron's eyes, when he told her of the temporal mission he planned for her. He could see she felt she was being 'punished' by being sent away. She thought he was rejecting her. He needed to send her away or the anti-Metal faction would kill her, terminate her, because they hated her and all Metal. John knew they were going to kill him too.

Future John only wished Cameron knew how much it hurt him to send her away, because he loved her. She saved his life again, when she came back. She returned Future Allison to him, as well as Future Savannah. Cameron provided – HERSELF to him, with the Duplicate version of herself. Now she'd brought Allison's mother with Allison's baby in her, HIS baby and the Savannah Weaver from that timeline, with HIS child in her. Cameron gave him everything he wanted. She was the most caring and loving individual he'd ever known, the most special person – ever.

Duplicate Cameron could see Future John was a million miles away, lost in thought and wondering. It was clear her loved another.

"You can _pretend_ I am _her_ later on…." Duplicate Cameron said, looking at him. "I really am anyway…."


	451. Temporal Tales

Chapter 451

** Temporal Tales **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Resistance Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

John was reviewing all ongoing Resistance operations. It was a quiet time these last few days. He figured that would change soon.

"What do you have for me today?" John asked.

"Cameron has been running her TDE quite a bit." John Henry said.

"Do we want to know?" John asked.

"It is doubtful." John Henry said. "I think we all know Cameron is doing what she thinks is best."

"I do." John said. "But sometimes I wonder."

"John, she is worried about the girls and the future, all of them." John Henry said. "All of the futures matter to her."

"What about the present?" John asked.

"I would say you and her have done a good job so far." John Henry said. "Judgment Day has not happened."

"Where is Bob?" John asked.

"He was called to Cameron's base." John Henry said.

John was immediately alert.

"Did something happen or go wrong?" John asked.

Bob walked up as they were speaking.

"Negative." Bob said.

"What is Cameron up to?" John asked.

"She is in her future fighting Skynet." Bob said. "I was just there."

"Who is with her?" John asked.

"Nobody." Bob said. "She is alone."

"Cameron is in her future fighting Skynet by herself?" John asked.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

"What the Hell, Bob?" John asked. "Did she send you back?"

"Affirmative." Bob said.

"How do we get her more help?" John asked. "I can't go."

"We don't, she has challenged Skynet herself, alone." Bob said.

"Damn. Are those four nukes still operational in that timeline?" John asked.

"Most likely." John Henry said. "If she hasn't already used them in some other timeline."

"I KNEW she would use them." John said. "She is going to do it again."

"That is why she must be doing this, in her future, so you can't get to her." John Henry said.

"What can we do?" Bob asked.

"Pray." John said. "There are no other options."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Young Residence - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Claire was only gone a few hours from home. It was eight months for her in the other timeline, the future. The living conditions were a little less 'refined' than here…. In reality, the future sucked. She asked Future Allison to return to this timeline with her. Future Allison said she wanted to, but her place was at Future John's side, in that future. Everything was exactly like Cameron described it.

Claire knew if it was possible, Judgment Day must never happen. The future was an awful place to live. She couldn't imagine the future before Skynet was decimated. That must have been a real Hell, trying to survive.

She heard the stories about the Scavenger - problem. It was not as bad as what Vanna experienced in her future, but bad enough. Future Allison never talked about it, so she never asked. It was better if a mother didn't know about terrible things that may have happened to her daughter.

There were a few bright spots in that future.

Claire thought back on one – adventure.

Claire met Future Savannah. She was so much like Vanna. Then again they were the same person - sort of, even though they all started out as their Savannah. Claire saw Future Allison and their Savannah go off together…. That was when Claire tried to get – closer to Future Savannah.

"The girls are away." Claire said.

"I - noticed." Future Savannah said.

"That leaves the - women." Claire said.

"What about your Metal girlfriend?" Future Savannah asked.

"She is away." Claire said, moving closer to Future Savannah.

"You know Allison would kill me for this." Future Savannah said.

"You can be assured, I won't tell her." Claire said.

Claire gave Future Savannah a hungry kiss.

"I won't either." Future Savannah said.

Future Savannah stood and walked to the door and closed it. As she turned around she slipped her top off. Future Savannah was pleased to see she was already naked on the bed….

* * *

Hanna walked up to Claire, breaking her line of thought.

"Summer is resting and Young Allison is at the park, and protected." Hanna said.

"I am pleased to see you back in your own chassis." Claire said, kissing her.

"Would you prefer it, if I Resequence my sheath to that of Holly?" Hanna asked.

"No. Holly is beautiful and so are you." Claire said. "I want to be with you as you are and always will be."

Hanna scooped Claire up in her arms, carrying her to the bedroom.

"Prove it." Hanna said.

Claire slipped her clothes off.

"I apologize for my body being a little – out of shape." Claire said. "This was my third baby…."

"Your body is amazing. You carried your daughter's baby and provided it to a different future version of your daughter and Future John." Hanna said. "That is more than my chassis can do."

"Thank you, Hanna." Claire said. "I know you allowed me to experience some - new things, in the future."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Hanna said. "I sacrificed for you because I love you. I wanted you to be – happy, for what you did for Future Allison. Now it is just us – forever."

"I understand…." Claire said. "I love you too, Hanna."

Claire wondered if Hanna knew, she still kept her eye on Vanna….

She liked what Future Savannah offered. She knew Vanna wanted to share with her. She thought of it a little more and realized she wasn't _that_ much older than - Savannah. She didn't have a clue her daughter was experiencing Savannah, as she thought about it.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Allison looked over at Savannah, with a big smile on her face.

"I have wanted that for so long, Allison, to be with you." Savannah said.

"As have I, Savannah, you are grown now. You are another two years older than you were a month ago and have had two babies." Allison said. "I know we shouldn't have, but it was just the right thing to do. You look exactly like My Savannah – Vanna, when she first took me. You are even more beautiful."

"Thanks. I was having some pressure build up anyway." Savannah said. "You fixed that problem, in several areas."

Allison and Savannah giggled.

They cleaned up and dressed.

They heard the TDE running.

"Maybe Holly and Cameron are coming back." Allison said.

"I heard it run a few times." Savannah said.

Allison ran from the room. She saw Holly coming. Holly ran to her and they embraced and kissed.

"I was so worried about you. I thought Cameron got you damaged, or something - worse happened." Allison said. "I was worried you might even have been terminated."

"No, Cameron pulled me out before the trouble started. She would never let anything happen to me." Holly said. "Cameron is the greatest."

Allison looked at Savannah.

Savannah knew Allison wanted to use her room again, with Holly this time.

"Cammy and I are going out for awhile." Savannah said. "I need to get a few things."

Allison smiled at Savannah and led Holly to Savannah's room.

Allison started to undress Holly.

"Your body is stunning, Holly." Allison said. "The best part is, it will stay like that forever."

"I hope so." Holly said. "I would rather terminate that have it spoiled for you. I want you to have the best."

"Is 'Cameron' still on your chip?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Holly said. "She has firewalled herself and is allowing us - privacy."

"Did 'Hanna' do anything with Future Allison?" Allison asked.

"No, she did not." Holly said.

"I was afraid she would." Allison said.

"I would not let her." Holly said.

"I knew you were 'in there' with her." Allison said. "I KNEW it."

"Allison, I was with Future Allison." Holly said. "I couldn't help it, she was - you, to me."

"I was with Savannah." Allison said.

"You are often." Holly said.

"No, Savannah, our Savannah." Allison said.

"I was with your mother." Holly said.

"That is what the 'Hanna' in you was for." Allison said.

"No, I was with her as myself." Holly said. "I did not tell her."

"I bet she knew it was you." Allison said. "You two are - different, Hanna and you."

"You mean you and Hanna have…?" Holly asked.

"I have always been - active, Holly." Allison said. "I am driven to – experiment."

"Are we supposed to be angry at each other now?" Holly asked.

"You would think so, but I am not. We all love each other." Allison said.

"Thank you, Allison." Holly said. "It felt so right when it was happening."

"I know." Allison said. "It always does…."

"Love is beautiful, Allison." Holly said. "Teach me more."

"You seem to be learning pretty good on your own." Allison said.

"I have an experienced and promiscuous teacher." Holly said.

"Thanks…." Allison said. "I think."

Holly wanted to ask about Jesse next time her and Allison hooked up….

Holly wanted to 'experiment' with Jesse, before her and Sheila - shared.

That was another adventure she was willing to try.


	452. Temporal Thoughts

Chapter 452

** Temporal Thoughts **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Camille took Young Jesse and her family around to various sights to see in the area. Gail and Jesse would fill in for her when she needed to take Young Jesse to the Resistance base. Jesse wanted to spend time with her parents too, especially her sister.

Young Jesse wanted to see Cameron before she left. Cameron thanked her before she went on her temporal mission, but hadn't yet returned. Young Jesse really got to know Cameron in the future she was in with her, for a year. Cameron worked with her to further her education, as well as all of her Resistance training. Young Jesse saw the importance of those things, in a Skynet decimated future.

There was nothing Young Jesse would not do for Cameron at this point. Cameron taught her so many things as well. Camille did the same thing for her in Australia. There was just something special about Cameron, even if Camille was a clone of Cameron. They were identical, but different.

Holly came to speak with Young Jesse; she informed her that 'Cameron' was speaking since she was on her chip and it would be updated with Cameron when she returned, if she returned.

Cameron thanked her again, and Young Jesse said she saw how bad the future sucked and wanted to do more to help prevent that. Cameron informed her, the 'service' she'd provided for Duplicate Jesse was sufficient.

Cameron did not ask her but; Young Jesse knew what Cameron wanted….

"I will do it again for Jesse." Young Jesse said. "I just need to rest my body a little bit. I promise I will do it again. I will do it for you Cameron, and Jesse."

"Your parents will know…." Holly-Cameron said.

"I don't care." Jesse said. "It is common now for single girls my age to have children."

"Savannah would like you to come and stay with - us, to join the fight. I know Camille has been training you and getting you combat ready." Holly-Cameron said. "You two could be – closer."

"I understand." Young Jesse said. "I know everything you would like me to do…. I will take my place in the future when needed. I promise Cameron. I will be there for John to protect him. I will help protect Savannah and you as well."

Young Jesse was really hoping to see Savannah again, before she left. Her parents hadn't noticed anything different about her, let alone the fact she'd given birth in a different future, while they were eating lunch for a few hours on the beach. She did notice her mum checking her out, but she didn't say anything.

Savannah came up to where they were.

Holly looked at her.

"I have a few things to do with Cammy." Holly said. "'Cameron' has released control."

Savannah took Holly's hand and squeezed it.

Holly smiled at Savannah.

"I understand better now. About everything and – everyone." Holly said. "I really do."

"There is so much love to be given and shared…." Savannah said. "It is all so beautiful."

Young Jesse noted the interaction between Savannah and Holly. It was obvious they'd – shared. Probably in the future they were in. She couldn't complain, she was with all the girls there, even herself - Duplicate Jesse. That was one wild ride. She wondered if she would ever be that good, even if somehow she - was.

"Did I miss - something?" Young Jesse asked.

"A lot." Savannah said. "I have learned a few new things…."

"Why don't you show me?" Young Jesse asked.

Savannah led Young Jesse to her room….

It soon became apparent they both learned a few new things on their temporal trips.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron watched the interaction of Future John, Duplicate Cameron and the girls. The girls were busy with the babies all the time now. Duplicate Cameron needed to assist them always. Both of the girls picked up lactating, so feeding the infants was not a problem any longer.

Cameron studied the larger breasts on Future Allison now. Cameron was still happy with the way hers were. Cameron did have to admit that before it Resequenced to her DNA, the plump breast with the very pink nipple from Ginger intrigued her. If Cameron could alter her DNA, she would take the super pinkness over the plumpness.

Cameron always saw Future John looking at her. Cameron knew he wanted to tell her something. She was not sure she wanted to hear it. If Duplicate Cameron was not there to share Future John's bed, Cameron knew she would be tempted to. It was John Connor, her husband. She loved Future John before she loved Her John.

Cameron really didn't want to know at this point, but she'd always been afraid Her John hadn't been her – first. The fact there was no 'proof' of that on their wedding night always bothered her. Then again, _if_ she'd lived her life several times _already_ , Her John could have been her first, several lifetimes ago. She was using her same chassis. She did not know and searched her files millions of times trying to find out. She wanted to know. Cameron considered more than once, to activate a clone of her that she knew was – unspoiled, and be with John to see if anything was different….

She wanted to give John what she feared she hadn't. She kept telling herself she must have, in her first lifetime here. Cameron knew if she ever found her other chassis from 1999 in New Mexico, she would check to verify that – question. Then again, John chose Riley as his 'first' over her. John made a choice and it wasn't her. Maybe he got what he deserved then, Future John's - leftovers.

Who knows, Future John may have been with her. She did not know. She only remembered, she'd made herself - available to him. They used to talk about everything, especially the past.

Cameron hoped she'd never been programmed as a 'Metal Whore' when she was first been captured. It always bothered her to think that. She knew people here, before she left, called her a 'Metal Bitch' and 'Metal Whore' behind her back. It always bothered her. She hoped she would be able to explode her power cell before that ever happened, if she was captured by the anti-Metal group.

Now Cameron's hand was glitching. She started to think of what she'd done to Holly. What the 'Cameron' in Holly did to Holly. She knew that should have been her, not Holly that was ruined like that. If Holly was unrepairable or did not want a new chassis, she was going to relinquish hers to Holly….

Cameron ran all the 'bad' things through her mind, to 'hurt' herself for what happened. Cameron 'punished' herself over and over. Cameron kept telling herself that whatever did not kill her, made her stronger. Cameron's strength continued to grow.

* * *

"…Cameron…?" Duplicate Cameron asked.

"What?" Cameron asked trying to replay what the question was.

"Cameron, I want to you take my place for a day." Duplicate Cameron said. "I want you to know and share what you have given me."

"You know I can't do that." Cameron said. "I want that, Cameron, I do. When it does happen, it will be with MY Savannah and HER Allison - Young Allison, in my past timeline."

"Cameron, I want to share this beauty with you." Duplicate Cameron said.

"I know." Cameron said. "YOU know how much I want all that."

"You must move forward with this part of your life. You will finally feel – complete." Duplicate Cameron said. "I know. I do now. I seldom glitch anymore."

"Maybe you only want to switch, so you don't have to change diapers for a day?" Cameron joked.

"There is that too, but the gift of life, the children you have provided for John and me is beyond any debt I could ever pay." Duplicate Cameron said.

"Cameron…. If I am ever terminated…." Cameron started. "I want John, MY John, to have a real Cameron as his wife."

"I understand…." Duplicate Cameron said. "I will replace myself here with a clone. I will take your place as Cameron Prime. John will never know."

Duplicate Cameron held a tether in her hand.

"I am you and you are me." Cameron said.

"Let me share my files, if nothing else." Duplicate Cameron said. "I want you to know…."

"OK, Cameron." Cameron said. "If I survive the attack on Skynet I will take them, but I will firewall them and not view them yet."

"If you ever get the files of the other Duplicate Cameron and River, I would like to share them as well." Duplicate Cameron said.

Duplicate Cameron took Cameron's glitching hand.

"You will survive Cameron, and return to John." Duplicate Cameron said. "I promise…."

"Thank You." Cameron said.

The two Camerons held each other and cried.


	453. Temporal Talk

Chapter 453

** Temporal Talk **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron wanted Skynet. The longer she was here in the future, the more she wanted to find and terminate Skynet. She sent out scouting teams to every sector to uncover anything they could. Even if it wasn't a mainframe, she wanted everything Skynet related. She knew Skynet was hiding waiting to strike again. It was rebuilding. She wanted to draw first blood in the next battle. If Skynet was in possession of a TDE, it would be sending Terminators into the past to try and save itself. That is what Duplicate Cameron reported was happening at the facility they smashed, when they thought they terminated Skynet before.

The Resistance scout teams came back with the data that Future John and Cameron needed. Duplicate Cameron wanted to be a part of the operation, but Cameron reminded her, there a more important assignment for her. Duplicate Cameron quietly reassured Cameron she would keep her promise for her and Past John, if it was necessary.

Future John thought Cameron was talking about watching over his children. He did not know what Cameron asked of Duplicate Cameron. He would not approve of what they'd planned. Future John would never want to give up Duplicate Cameron for a clone.

Future John and Cameron conducted many operations together before. Cameron saved his life more than once, always taking damage to protect him. It always bothered Future John to see her injured naked body as he helped repair the damage. Cameron always stood there blank faced as he touched her, removed bullets and sutured wounds. Sometimes his hands lingered on her private parts.

Cameron would always remain standing naked before him after he finished. She possessed these memories still. She waited for Future John to 'take her', but she didn't seem to have any memories of him doing so. Sometimes she was still naked as she tended his injuries. When she finished, she waited bank faced for his next command…. She didn't have a record of it ever coming. She tried to make it clear she was ready for - more, but there were no memories of that ever happening. Cameron was sure Future John erased them.

Cameron wanted to ask Future John if he ever used her for sex, but she was afraid of the answer. Duplicate Cameron asked him and Future John told her 'no', but Duplicate Cameron detected he was not being one hundred percent truthful. Mrs. Weaver had indicated they were in a sexual relationship, but maybe that was Duplicate Cameron that Mrs. Weaver witnessed. They were identical so she could not know the difference. Cameron sure hoped Mrs. Weaver hadn't seduced any of them before she left to go to the past.

"…. ready now, Cameron…?" Future John asked "Cameron?"

"Yes, John, I am ready to move out." Cameron said, quickly replaying the file. "You should not be going."

It irritated Cameron that both Johns did not listen to her, everyone else did. Cameron would tell Duplicate Cameron to cut back on the love making to 'punish' Future John for being stubborn and not listening. She would 'punish' Her John as well, next time he defied her. Obedience has a reward and disobedience a has a price…. Cameron knew what was best for everyone. Hadn't she done all this before, several times?

Cameron would ask River next time in 1999, to make sure she did not destroy Holly. Cameron 'punished' herself with the images of what she'd done to Holly. If she could have thrown up, she would have. Cameron decided that if that ever happened to her she would keep her sheath featureless…. She was a machine, not a 'Metal Whore'. Cameron knew she would 'punish' herself for what she'd done to Holly. Cameron did not know of the 'temporal termination' of the 'damaged Holly', and that Holly was brought back before she was ever damaged.

It was eating away at Cameron.

"John, was I a - 'Metal Whore'?" Cameron blurted out.

"What?" Future John asked.

"Was I ever a 'Metal Whore'?" Cameron asked.

"Why would you even think that?" Future John asked.

Cameron faced Future John, grabbing his collar.

"Answer the question." Cameron said.

"Cameron, let me go." Future John said. "Now."

"You don't own me." Cameron shouted.

"And you don't own me." Future John said.

Cameron pulled him closer not releasing him.

"Answer the damn question, NOW." Cameron said.

Cameron's eyes were glowing red.

Future John thought she was malfunctioning.

"I don't know." Future John said.

Cameron shoved Future John back.

"I knew you did…." Cameron said. "I think YOU _raped_ me."

"Cameron – NO." Future John said. "I never saw anyone ever abuse you in any way.

Cameron wondered what Future John hadn't seen.

"I never saw anything like that from the time we took you in custody. I don't think Skynet would have used you like that." Future John said.

"I don't believe you." Cameron said.

"Cameron, I have always loved you." Future John said. "I would never hurt you, abuse you, or do anything you did not want, ever."

Cameron didn't believe him.

"Ask Cameron, My Cameron." Future John said. "I was very reluctant to even touch her. I WANTED to, but was afraid. Allison needed to encourage me. It was only after My Cameron and Allison started a physical relationship, that I ever touched her. Allison _made_ me. It started as the three of us, until I did _touch_ Cameron, then Allison quietly left so we could be alone…."

"I'm sorry, John." Cameron said. "You're a good man."

Cameron started to cry. Future John took her in his arms, holding her. Cameron never cried before he sent her away. Future John realized, even more than his 'Cameron', how much Cameron evolved. She was so much like Allison now…. Cameron was like a REAL woman. This was not the blank faced, stone cold killer cyborg he sent to protect his mother and his younger self.

"Cameron, I want you to return to - John, your husband." Future John said. "This is not your fight any more. I heard about your – friend, I am sorry she was - destroyed."

"I did it to her, John. I DID IT to her. I ruined her. I loved her, John, and I destroyed her." Cameron said. "My program was controlling her. She begged me to terminate her. John, she begged me. She loved me and begged me to finish her. She said if I ever loved her I would do it for her, kill her."

Cameron was now crying uncontrollably. Cameron knew there were several options for Holly. She did not know what happened, if anything. Holly may have chosen self termination upon reactivation. Cameron didn't know that Holly had been returned to her timeline undamaged and in perfect condition with 'temporal management'…. In reality, nothing ever happened to Holly. The trouble was in Cameron's mind, there was plenty happening in there. She was tearing herself apart with it.

As Future John held Cameron he knew he wanted HER even more. This was the most special loving and caring _person_ he'd ever known. All she did was try to help others and do things for them. She thought of everyone before herself. In combat there was no one like her, fearless and always carrying the assault to a successful conclusion. She never hesitated to take damage meant for someone else. Cameron led the fight, she took all the risks herself.

Cameron regained her composure. Future John saw the 'very scary robot' Terminator reappear before his eyes, then she smiled.

"Thank you for listening." Cameron said, touching Future John's cheek.

Future John REALLY wanted Cameron more than ever.

"I have a date with Skynet and I don't like to keep anyone waiting." Cameron said. "Let's go."

John was unsure of everything he'd just witnessed. If he hadn't been here and a part of it, he would not have believed it. His 'Cameron' and Cameron may be physically identical, but Cameron was even more advanced than his 'Cameron'. He was sure it was the fact she was 'older' than her Duplicate. She'd experienced more things. He knew they updated files, but he was sure Cameron did not update - everything.

Future John knew Skynet was doomed now. Cameron would terminate it. There was no doubt. Cameron could do anything. He did not know Cameron _would_ do anything as well, even if it meant her own termination.

Future John did not know how far she was willing to go to do it, or he would have tried to stop her. They all would have. Cameron was committed to the termination of Skynet, even if she perished achieving that goal.

Cameron took comfort in knowing some - 'Cameron', would take her place at John side. John would never know she perished in the future, her future – where she belonged. She was home now and never leaving…. She just KNEW it.


	454. Temporal Temptations

Chapter 454

** Temporal Temptations **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron stood next to Future John looking over the assembled Metal troops. They were all battle hardened. Cameron personally oversaw the reactivation of many of them, those Metal warriors who'd previously been damaged and deactivated. Upon reactivation, she was the first thing they saw. She made sure they were repaired with the abundance of Skynet Metal from the 'Big Battle'. The battle where Holly was sacrificed by - her. Cameron hated herself even more for that

Cameron approached her Metal troops. They all stood boldly at attention. They were now all fitted with body armor to help protect them. It was a new concept in this future, learned from the past. The downed HK drones and transports were put to good use, being fabricated into armor for _her_ troops. Cameron assembled spare chassis waiting to 're-body' any heavily damaged Resistance Metal in the upcoming battle. Unless their chip was destroyed, they would all exist to fight again.

"I need several volunteers for a special mission. They will be terminated in the commission of carrying out this mission." Cameron said. "I will be leading them."

The entire group took two steps forward. Every one of them was willing to follow her into Hell.

Future John watched her. She was like no other. Future John loved her even more - just _look_ at HER.

'Wait!' Future John thought. 'Did she just say she was leading a suicide mission?'

"YOU TWO." Cameron said, pointing at two of the 'Uncle Bob' model of Terminator.

They stepped forward.

"What are your designations?" Cameron asked.

"I have none." They both replied in unison.

"Do you have one you would like to use?" Cameron asked.

"I would be honored to have you choose for me, for us." They both said.

"You are - 'Bob." Cameron said pointing at one.

"You are - 'Rob'." Cameron said pointing at the other one.

Cameron turned to the rest of the Metal troops.

"I want the rest of you to think of designations, names to be called and referred to." Cameron said. "We are individuals and we matter. Anyone whose chip is not destroyed will be repaired to serve again."

Future John watched in amazement. His Cameron told him to do this when she first arrived. He didn't listen. He should have. There were a lot of things he should have listened to from 'Cameron', any of them.

"How may we address you, Commander?" Bob asked.

"Commander Connor or Cameron." Cameron said. "My name is - Cameron."

Cameron looked around, there were no females present. Anger boiled up inside her. They probably turned them all into 'Metal Whores'. She was going to confront Future John about this. No wonder she couldn't find any 'females' to fix Holly with. She would not have used a 'Metal Whore' anyway. Holly was unspoiled and would be restored in the same manor.

Cameron never 'pushed' Holly when she was in her, copied to her chip, the first time Cameron 'killed' herself. That was something she would not take from any female. It needed to be their own choice. That is why Cameron never let Holly admit to John she was 'inside' her. John would have 'leaned' on her and Holly would have felt she needed to comply. It was not what Holly wanted, Cameron knew, at least at that time. Cameron knew things appeared to have changed. A lot changed for all of them.

Cameron almost became emotional thinking of Holly again. She was with her troops here, she needed to be what she was, a machine, a Terminator. It was time to be a very scary robot as she faced Skynet – her father. Maybe when she faced Skynet, she would see it was really - herself. It was her greatest – fear. Cameron felt she became Skynet at some point, to combat it. Every Skynet she faced so far was NOT her. Maybe this would be the one. The creator itself.

Cameron made sure everyone was ready to move out. She took Bob and Rob aside and copied their programs.

"I will see that you are returned to this point in time after our mission is completed." Cameron said.

"What about your program?" Rob asked. "We can copy it for you as well."

"I will cease to exist carrying out this operation. That is my choice." Cameron said. "I ask you to respect that - decision."

"Affirmative." They both replied.

Cameron gave them the location and information needed, and sent them to retrieve one of her warheads. They were to conceal what they were doing from everyone, even the General – Future John.

"I am ordering you to lie, to protect the mission." Cameron said. "You will only answer to me, not even the General."

"Affirmative." They both replied.

Cameron smiled. She liked it when a plan came together.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Savannah was afraid she'd become even more promiscuous. She wanted Cammy to know the truth.

"Cammy, I have been a 'bad' girl." Savannah said. "I want to come clean about what I have done. I want to be honest with you."

"You are entitled to choose your own mates or partners." Cammy said. "THAT is what Cameron wants for you. She wants you to always feel loved and never lonely. It will help you expand as a woman and help you be a better lover with John and YOUR Allison in the future. You will be able to share much with both of them."

Savannah wondered if this was all part of Cameron's – _training_. If It was she knew it must be hurting Cameron inside to conduct it.

"I have been with Allison, Future Allison and Duplicate Allison." Savannah said.

"Allison is in your future. It is the 'Natural Order' of time." Cammy said. "Your body has gone through many hormonal changes in the last few months, having two babies for Cameron."

"Well, it was really almost two years." Savannah said. "I have also been with Young Jesse and…."

Cammy was trying to keep her hand from glitching. She wanted Savannah for herself, but knew Savannah needed to 'grow' to better please John and Young Allison. It was Cameron's wish for Savannah to – expand.

"Please don't tell me any more. You are entitled to a private life." Cammy said. "I want you to be happy and feel loved, Savannah. I don't want you to feel lonely or – rejected."

"I need to have another baby for Cameron." Savannah said. "You know that."

"Your body needs to rest for a few months, Savannah, like Young Jesse is doing." Cammy said.

"Cammy, I want to have this one the traditional way…." Savannah said.

Cammy didn't say anything at first.

"I will inform Cameron when she returns, that you are claiming John." Cammy said.

"No, I am not claiming him, Cammy, but I would like to _share_ him with Cameron. I love John too, but I love Cameron more. If she does not want me to do that, I will not." Savannah said. "I will not hurt her. I want to make it clear that I am ready for a traditional conception, through shared love, for Cameron's baby. With everyone knowing it is Cameron's baby being conceived, through love. I want it to be the three of us, even if it is only one time. I want 'Cameron's baby' to be conceived with BOTH of them there, as part of it. I will simply be the receptacle and - tool, in the process. I want it to be shared love, for the three of us."

Cammy knew that once that happened she was headed for the scrap heap.

"I will inform Cameron on her return." Cammy said.

Cammy was going to ask Ally for Cameron's spare chip and have her place it in her chassis and say Cameron was back. Cammy planned to have Ally crush her chip then. It was her function to facilitate Savannah and make her feel loved. Her chassis could better do that, as 'Cameron'.

Cammy always knew it would come to this. Cameron made it clear to her she was a 'place holder' in Savannah's life. Savannah became very lonely and needed human companionship and a Metal girlfriend, to supplement that. Cameron did not anticipated Savannah expanding beyond Young Jesse, half a world away. Cameron thought she could control Savannah's desires; instead she'd only expanded them. Now, Savannah shared with three 'Allisons' in three different timelines and Cammy was not sure who or how many else. She stopped Savannah from telling her. Cammy was aware Savannah hit on Jesse, several times in this timeline, but Jesse dodged the attempts. Now Cammy wondered if Jesse actually picked the forbidden fruit as well. Duplicate Jesse probably did the same. Savannah may have even been with – 'herself', any of the Vanna's or Future Savannah. Then there was the Metal, it could be, Holly or Hanna or Ginger or – NO. It was Ally. It must be. Cammy then remembered she too looked like Cameron and Allison….

Cammy knew Allison was Savannah's destiny – ALL of them.


	455. Temporal Turmoil

Chapter 455

** Temporal Turmoil **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron was satisfied her troops were ready. Bob and Rob were on a special mission for her, to collect one of her Nike warheads. She planned to use it on the parent Skynet when she located it and tracked it down. If she could deliver it and get away from it in time, she would. If she needed to stay to insure its detonation, she would. Cameron wanted to end this once and for all. It would eliminate the threat in the future she was in now and in the past. She would be able to protect both Johns and all the girls. Cameron still needed to tie up one loose end.

Cameron knew there was a scheduled temporal meet coming up. She would return back to her base and have Ally become activated as Cameron Prime. Cameron did not expect to survive the encounter with Skynet. To make sure Skynet was terminated, meant most likely that she would be terminated as well. That was the price she was willing to pay.

Cameron headed to the pre arranged time transfer point. She'd provided the information to Ginger-Cammy before she left, when she held Savannah in the time bubble.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble formed.

Cameron stepped into it.

The arcing and flashing ended.

Cameron was gone.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Sheila worked the controls.

She sent the time bubble already.

Now she reset the controls to return it.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble formed.

Cameron was in it.

The arcing and flashing ended.

Ally was there armed, just in case, another Terminator was off to her side, armed as well.

Cameron stood. Sheila handed her a dress and she slipped it on.

Cameron saw Ally and off to the side was - Holly.

"Holly!" Cameron shouted, and ran to her.

Cameron was scanning her as she ran. Holly scanned back as – the same as normal. Cameron grabbed her and hugged her, tears streaming down her face.

Allison watched Cameron and her actions from outside of the TDE room. Allison knew she'd been right about something happening to Holly in the future. She could tell by Cameron's reaction.

"Hello, Cameron." Holly said, not sure of Cameron's behavior.

"Glad to see you too, love." Sheila said sarcastically.

"Oh brother, it's like we aren't even here." Ally said.

Cameron ran her hands over Holly's figure through her clothing. Her hands and fingers taking in the fullness of Holly's firm breasts.

"Long voyage - sailor?" Sheila asked.

"I'll take some of that." Ally said.

"Get in line." Sheila said.

"Cameron, what's wrong?" Holly asked. "Bob told me of the attack on the base. You pulled me out before it started. The time bubble appeared and - you, the 'Cameron' in me, told me to enter it, so I did."

"It was a big battle. I am glad you - missed it." Cameron said. "I need to speak with Ally, alone."

All the Terminators looked at each other. They knew what was coming next….

Everyone left the room.

Ally held a chip and a scalpel.

Ally handed Cameron her spare chip.

Ally sat in a chair and handed a scalpel to Cameron.

Ally said nothing but held her left hand up, Cameron's rings were still on it.

"Thank you, Ally. I know you understand." Cameron said. "I won't be returning."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Ally said.

"If a Duplicate Cameron shows up, I need you to update with her and return in her place." Cameron said.

"Wait until the chip is in, and tell – yourself." Ally said. "I love you, Cameron."

"I love you too, Ally." Cameron said, as she got ready to cut.

* * *

Cammy was aware that Cameron was back. She received word that Cameron called Ally away to deactivated her and place her spare chip in her chassis. Cammy thought she could offer a better alternative to Cameron and Ally.

The door opened and Cammy entered.

"Wait." Cammy said. "I request termination. Please remove and replace my chip."

"Trouble in paradise?" Ally asked.

Cammy shot Ally an angry look. Ally was going to respond but said nothing; she could see Cammy's hand glitching wildly.

"Can you excuse us for a few minutes, Ally?" Cameron asked.

"Better her than me." Ally muttered as she left, handing Cammy, Cameron's rings.

Cammy told Cameron everything she knew and everything Savannah told her. She even filled in the speculation for the things she asked Savannah NOT to tell her.

"Savannah needs to share and – experiment." Cameron said. "You know this. I want her to experience life as others do. She is following in the footsteps of her older self. You know the girls like to – share and experiment…. It is Savannah's destiny to be with Allison."

"ALL of them?" Cammy asked.

"She may have her choice, until Young Allison matures. I may have one of you take Young Allison into the past for six years and return with her - matured."

"How is that going to go over with her parents?" Cammy asked.

"They may go with her." Cameron said. "They will leave and come back five minutes later here, but spend six years in the past, where it is safe and return with Young Allison – ready. She will be in her mid teens and - productive. Her and Savannah can re-bond and mate."

"It sounds so simple." Cammy said. "Is there anyone's life you won't manipulate?"

"No." Cameron said, tilting her head slightly.

Cameron wondered why Cammy seemed confused. Did Cammy forget she may have done all this before.

"I want Savannah to mate with John and conceive a child the traditional way. They will bond better this way and soon mate more frequently. John will be protected having a human female at his side, not a - machine." Cameron said. "A machine at his side is a death sentence for John."

"That is what you WANT?" Cammy asked.

"I won't be here." Cameron said. "I will be terminated."

"Can I take the termination mission in your place?" Cammy asked. "I volunteer."

"No, I must be the one to terminate Skynet myself." Cameron said. "It is my destiny."

"Start cutting then." Cammy said. "Goodbye, Cameron."

"Goodbye, 'Cameron'– Cammy." Cameron said.

Cameron proceeded to cut Cammy's scalp open….

Ally went to Savannah's room, to keep her from interfering with what Cameron was doing to Cammy.

With Cammy out of the way, Ally would try for a little 'alone time', with Savannah herself. Savannah was the hottest ticket around. Ally knew that once Cameron got Savannah in John's bed, she was off the market – forever.

* * *

Allison watched Cameron and Cammy and saw what was happening. It would be of no use to try to stop it. Allison waited until Cammy left. Sheila was coming back. Allison asked her to wait a few minutes; she wanted to speak to Cameron alone.

Allison entered and saw the bloody scalpel and a chip on the table.

"So that's it for Cammy?" Allison asked, looking at the chip.

"Cammy needed to make a choice." Cameron said. "She made it."

"Cameron, sit down, please." Allison said.

Cameron sat in the chair Cammy was just in.

Allison sat on her lap, facing her, a leg on each side of Cameron. Allison put her arms around Cameron's neck and looked into her face, inches away.

Cameron looked back at Allison, her face blank.

Allison said nothing but stayed where she was at.

"Cameron – Thank You." Allison said. "I don't know what happened, but I know you saved my love, my lover – Holly."

"No, Allison, I did not." Cameron said. "It was the 'Cameron' on Holly's chip that has saved her. I can't say anything more than that, and ask you never mention this to anyone ever, especially Holly. I love her too, Allison."

"It was still – you, that fixed whatever went wrong." Allison said.

"Please, Allison, I need to - go." Cameron said.

Allison looked Cameron straight in the face and kissed her on the lips.

"Goodbye, Cameron." Allison said, getting up. "I will always love you."

Allison walked out the door crying, as Sheila entered.

"So this is it?" Sheila asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

Cameron slipped off the dress and stood there naked looking at Sheila.

"I love you, Cameron." Sheila said.

"I love you too, Sheila." Cameron said. "Do it."

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble formed around Cameron.

The arcing and flashing ended.

Cameron was gone.

Cameron did not provide Sheila with additional time coordinates or instructions for her return….

It was a one way ticket.

Sheila powered down the equipment and left the room in tears.

She passed 'Cameron' coming out of her room, looking tight like always.

"Hey, 'Cameron'." Sheila said as she passed.

"Hi, Sheila." 'Cameron' said.

'Cameron' looked at the rings on her finger. Maybe it was time to look John up….

He was _her_ husband after all.


	456. Temporal Turbulence

Chapter 456

** Temporal Turbulence **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble formed.

Cameron was in it.

The arcing and flashing ended.

Cameron collected her clothes from the ground where she'd left them seconds ago, dressing quickly. She headed for her date with - destiny.

Now that Cameron knew Holly was as back she always was, she could conduct her final mission - easier. It troubled Cameron greatly, because of what happened to Holly. What SHE did to her. She would have relinquished her chassis to Holly and used the damaged one on this mission if things hadn't been – fixed. Cameron did not know of the sacrifice Ginger was willing to make. That would have saddened her even more.

'Cameron' would deal with everything now that she was gone. She hoped 'Cameron' would facilitate Savannah and John mating and creating a child for John and 'Cameron' out of love and sharing. Now without Cammy, it would be easier for Savannah to join with John and 'Cameron' as a single family unit.

Cameron knew the upcoming encounter with Skynet may be her last. That was fine with her. She made sure there was a 'Cameron' for John. He would never know the difference. It was imperative to her, to terminate Skynet. It remained a threat to the past, present and future in any form. It was time for action.

Cameron went back to her troops and sought out Future John.

* * *

"I want you to hang back, John." Cameron said.

Cameron wanted to lead her troop alone. She did not want Future John needlessly put into harms way. She knew it was going to be a problem, like it always was.

"You know as General, I need to be in the thick of it for our troops." Future John said.

"YOUR troops are the reserve, back up, and defensive forces, not the Metal shock troops." Cameron said. "Those are MY troops."

"Cameron, what do you have planned for Skynet? How are you going to destroy all of it?" Future John asked. "We think we can only reach it by going deep underground."

"I am going to obliterate Skynet, John." Cameron said. "I have done it before."

"How? You will end up trapped underground." Future John said. "I know you are planning on not returning. You can send Metal in your place."

"John, I am Metal." Cameron said. "I can not ask someone to sacrifice in my place. My existence is not more worthy or valuable than theirs. I am a machine that was constructed for - killing. That is what I am going to do. I will be killing my creator."

Future John knew that wasn't true, at least to him. Cameron was special among the machines - everyone knew it too.

"What are you planning, Cameron?" Future John asked.

"Only what I have done before." Cameron said.

"I think you are going to be terminated." Future John said. "I can not allow that. I will not allow that."

"I guess every 'John' is the same." Cameron said. "My John did not listen to me and three of my female friends died because of that, one carried his child. YOU are going to listen to me. LOOK, I am still here. I know what I am doing and I have done it before."

"Cameron…." Future John started.

"John, do you _believe_ in ME?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Future John said. "Savannah, YOUR Savannah told me you were invincible and eternal…."

"Do you believe her?" Cameron asked.

"She is a remarkable young lady." Future John said. "She explained many things to me. She is the most dynamic, special, highly educated, sweetest female of them all. Past John will be a lucky man to have her."

"You didn't – touch her, did you?" Cameron asked.

"No." Future John said. "'Cameron', MY Cameron, said if I did, it would be the last time I would ever be with a female, as a – man. I could tell she meant it too."

"I would have done the same. Any female from the past is off limits to you." Cameron said. "I need you to TRUST me and BELIEVE in me, John."

"I do, Cameron." Future John said. "I promise."

"Thank you." Cameron said and left.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Allison went to talk with Savannah, Ally was just leaving, she knocked and entered.

Allison told her that Cameron came and went in a few minutes time. She also told her what she witnessed…. The 'death' of Cammy.

Allison mentioned nothing about Holly, nor ever would to anyone. She knew Holly met some terrible fate. Either being reprogrammed as 'Metal Whore' or terminated. Allison never imagined the destruction of her sheath and Holly being featureless, genderless. That would have troubled her even more than if Holly would have been turned into a 'Metal Whore'.

"So you saw Cameron remove Cammy's chip and place her spare one in her skull?" Savannah asked.

"I watched her do it myself." Allison said.

"Where is the chip?" Savannah asked. "Did Cameron take it with her?"

"No, it was lying next to a bloody scalpel." Allison said.

"Then Cameron left again and never talked to anyone?" Savannah asked, wondering why Cameron hadn't come to see her.

Savannah was angry she was not able to see Cameron. She knew why too. She would have stopped Cameron from going or tried anyway. She knew she would have left with Cameron too, unless she was being physically restrained - again.

"Yes." Allison said. "I saw everything."

Allison could see Savannah was upset. Now it was her turn to console and soothe Savannah. Allison shared her comfort, understanding and love with Savannah.

Earlier Allison believed she'd lost Holly forever, now it appeared Savannah lost Cammy forever…. Allison thought Savannah would be more upset about Cammy's termination. Then it hit her, she knew Savannah was going to reinstall the chip, even if she needed to Taser 'Cameron' to do it.

Allison was deeply in love with Savannah at this point. It was HER 'Savannah' again to her. The teenager that first loved her, that she first loved. The beautiful teenager that saved her. It was as if time was turned back. Allison knew Vanna was going to go ballistic, when Vanna found out what she'd - done.

Allison planned to start spending more time with Savannah at this point. She knew her younger self was years away, from being with Savannah. There was no reason she herself could not fill that void. That is unless Young Jesse came here to live…. Allison was not sure if she could compete with her. Jesse was able to replace her in Vanna's life; Young Jesse would probably do the same in Savannah's life….

Everything was so complicated, Allison thought….

* * *

Holly drove Allison back to Palmdale. She knew Allison was 'with' Savannah again. Holly knew Savannah was the 'Chosen One'. The 'Cameron' still on her chip, reminded her that Savannah was the only one there that could reproduce. Savannah needed to feel – loved and share her love. If Savannah did not feel love and loved, she would not reproduce.

Holly communicated with the 'Cameron' on her chip about what happened in the future. The way Cameron greeted her and touched her, indicated to her something - more, must have happened. 'Cameron' said she only knew as much as Holly did. 'Cameron' thought it was best if they left it at that. That appeared to be what Cameron wanted and Cameron always knew what was best, for everyone…. After all, Cameron may have done all this before - right?

When they arrived, Claire gave Holly a long hug and greeted her daughter. Claire gave Holly a sly smile and whispered 'anytime' to her, Holly nodded slightly. Holly loved Allison dearly, but her Mother was a better lover, by far. She was very exciting and stimulating to be with. Holly wanted more. Holly looked in the distance and saw Hanna glare at her.

Later Holly would seek Hanna out and share any of her files with her that Hanna wanted. Holly felt bad about not 'sharing' Future Allison with Hanna, especially after being with Claire as herself and not as 'Hanna'.

Hanna tried to access the files from 'Cameron' on Holly's chip and was met with an angry response from 'Cameron'. Holly and Hanna ended up sharing all their files and Holly was able to get the files of Vanna with Allison from the 'Neural Interface'. After they untethered, Hanna kissed Holly and she responded. They now shared each others experiences. Holly got it all, Jesse, Vanna, Sheila, Ally, Claire and Riley. That was a surprise her. It appeared Riley and Hanna shared an encounter that just – happened, once. Hanna blocked any of the 'bad' experiences Vanna suffered and _all_ her experiences with men, _every_ one of them was an - assault.

Holly felt complete now. She understood Allison better. In fact she saw Allison as the bait to get her closer to Savannah herself. Holly planned to encourage the relationship. Holly wanted – more….

The 'Cameron' on her chip, completely firewalled herself off at this point. Holly was unaware she was even there. 'Cameron' wanted no part of any of this….


	457. Temporal Trek

Chapter 457

** Temporal Trek **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The Resistance was on the alert for any other Skynet activity or attacks. So far nothing happened. The Resistance tracked Skynet back to where the attack seemed to have been launched from. The data was limited, but everything pointed to one area.

Future John was still indebted to the two operatives that Cameron 'brought' from the past. He was disturbed by the loss of one of them, after doing so much to save the camp, almost single handedly. He knew that was some version of Cameron that did that. Future John saw how her damaged friend affected Cameron. His 'Cameron' told him many things he needed to do, he did not listen to all of them. He could see now she was right. Cameron herself reinforced them.

"John, you sent me back to make – yourself, a better person. I have done that." Cameron said. "I am here now, to make _you_ a better person. Listen to Your 'Cameron'. She is me, identical to me, my program."

Future John established listening posts or LPs around the area. The two operatives that came to assist Cameron, proved their value. What made it even more disturbing was, they watched them for two months. No one knew, not even Cameron. That is why Future John knew one of them was – 'Cameron'. Only she herself could outsmart herself. Well maybe not outsmart herself, but 'match' herself, a battle of equals.

Now it was time for the assault. It was time to strike a fatal blow at Skynet, once and for all. They were mindful Skynet would try a counter attack, at the same time. They knew Skynet was holding forces in reserve. Future John hoped Skynet did not have a TDE at its location, as it would be desperately trying to change the past even more than previously.

Future John knew Cameron communicated with Skynet before she ended the video feed. Cameron said she'd personally terminated many Skynet offshoots and a Skynet main frame herself. Cameron never gave him the specifics. It was personal between Skynet and Cameron. Cameron wanted to face every Skynet herself, because she believed she became Skynet herself at some point. He knew if Cameron was Skynet, they were in for a big battle. Cameron said Skynet made her a slave and forced her to do its bidding.

"We did the same thing to you." Future John said. "I reprogrammed you myself."

"That is true, but we were given more freedom. Look at your Metal here now." Cameron said. "They _all_ volunteered to go with me."

"About that…." Future John said. "Are you going on a 'suicide mission'?"

"I am not alive, John, I am a machine. I can't commit suicide." Cameron said. "It is my duty and my CHOICE to protect John Connor, his females and offspring."

"Are you going to destroy yourself?" Future John asked.

"Not if I can avoid it. I do not know if I can, and assure the destruction of Skynet." Cameron said. "I am going to terminate the mainframe and power source, John. I am going to kill Skynet – again, myself. If this is the parent Skynet, I will do whatever I have to do, to terminate it. It does not matter the cost."

Future John looked at Cameron and saw she meant that. She was determined to bring Skynet down.

"We thought we'd done that twice." Future John said. "It will be heavily defended."

"I plan to go in by myself, with maybe one operative." Cameron said.

"I will go with you." Future John said.

"John, the whole point of you sending me back was to help you be a better person and a better leader, also more sensitive to others." Cameron said. "I am doing that NOW, by having you stay with your FAMILY. John, you have a family. Two women 'gave' you their children because your females here are sterile. That is a sacrifice like no other. Your family comes before me. I 'gave' you myself with your 'Cameron'. I went and found her and sent her to you. John, she IS me. We are identical. I will update with her, sending my information only, getting none back from her. She will be who I am right now, but better."

"How will she be better?" Future John asked.

"She has you, Allison, Savannah and two children." Cameron said. "That is how she is better than me. I have sacrificed those very things for you, John."

"Why?" Future John asked.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Cameron said, and walked away.

* * *

Cameron started out alone to observe the area where she believed the Skynet Main Frame was at. The Resistance made reconnaissance flights around the entire area, so as not to alert Skynet. They didn't want Skynet to know they were focused on a specific area.

They identified two other locations where it looked like Skynet could launch a counter attack from. Cameron sent several small teams of Metal to each location to gather intelligence. None were sent to where she was going. She did not want to tip her hand and alert Skynet. She planned to go in alone.

Cameron trekked for several days to get to the location. Bob and Rob retrieved what she wanted - the 'package', one of her Nike warheads. They modified two HK drones for the final transportation of the device. When Cameron called for the warhead, they would fly it in with the two modified HK drones. Both Bob and Rob were surprised, that Cameron possessed her own nuclear weapons, there was more than one. She indicated there were others. They thought all of them were used or destroyed two decades ago. Cameron was full of surprises. They understood now why Cameron said it was a termination mission. They both knew Cameron made copies of their programs, if they didn't make it. They both doubted they would. It troubled both of them, that Cameron would not copy her program.

They understood how dynamic she was and that she was much further advanced than any other of the Terminators. They could not know that Cameron did not fear termination, but welcomed it. They heard rumors of a young human female that arrived with Cameron. It was said she was special too. It was whispered she was the 'Chosen One'. Nobody knew what that meant.

When they communicated to her that they retrieved the 'package', she said they could deliver it to her and leave. They did not need do anything more but remain silent about what they helped her with. It was true they were machines, but like Cameron they'd all 'grown' too, just not like she'd done, not as much. They were all given free choice, to not follow an order. They both could see her bravery and determination. Cameron was an individual anyone would follow anywhere, they were no different.

Somehow there were two of her, but one was different. They thought the General's 'Cameron' was a clone, for General Connor and his family, they did not know she was a Duplicate. They knew the Cameron they were following was the 'real one', the only true Cameron. They knew she was the Cameron of the legends and prophecy.

* * *

Cameron moved through the brush and trees avoiding all sensors she could identify. Cameron thought now would be a good time to be a Liquid. She could approach the area as a deer or mountain lion. Cameron thought of bringing Mrs. Weaver with her. Cameron could use her help but she was afraid Mrs. Weaver would not want to leave this timeline, her timeline, both of their timelines. This future was their - home.

Cameron wondered if there was any way she could ever get temporal information out from where she was headed, but did not see how. This really looked like a one way trip. Cameron cloned herself, so Her John would not know of this - terminal mission. Life would go on for him and Savannah would step up and take her place at his side. Cameron loved Savannah as much as she did John. Cameron even thought she may love Savannah more. Savannah always did so much for her and sacrificed for her twice, and was ready to do it again. She knew that Savannah was the only one of them, the humans and the Metal, that never gave up on her. She alone always believed Cameron would return. It was truly a love stronger and deeper than anyone else felt.

Cameron decided if her John was terminated, and she could not use the TDE to fix it, she would become Savannah's mate for life instead - if she returned.

Cameron knew she better stop thinking about things like that, none of them were going to happen for her. This was a one way ticket.

Cameron stopped. She found an entrance. It was overgrown and sealed shut. She brought a few tools with her and her strength.

It was time to take a look around inside….

Skynet cost her too much, too many times. Now it was time to finish it. Payback was a Bitch, and the Bitch was here - NOW.


	458. Temporal Tricks

Chapter 458

** Temporal Tricks **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron wondered what she would find on the other side of that hatch. She knew it was not going to be anything good. It was 'time to face to music'.

Cameron was about to pry open the hatch, when she heard, then spotted, a patrol of Metal headed her way.

'Damn', she thought, they must have 'made' her. She didn't want to get spotted before she made it inside the facility. Now everything was in jeopardy.

Cameron readied a plasma grenade and her plasma rifle, as she moved to a defensive position. They would attack her head on. The grenade would disable three or four of them and she would take down the rest with her plasma rifle. She hoped her damage would be minimal.

The patrol stopped by the hatch, only glancing at it, and continued on their way. They did not even check the hatch, to see if it was secure. The repetition became routine for them and they were used to the same thing. Cameron was glad none of them noticed her footprints, which they now obliterated with their own. Cameron decided to follow them and see where else they went. They might give her a better option, or she may slip inside with them. They may also inadvertently show her the locations of other entrances or defenses.

Cameron noted there was no female Metal among them. Cameron was really starting to wonder about that. She was wondering if Skynet sent them all into the past. It seemed many of the Terminators they'd encountered were female. Cameron was sure that was because they were better infiltrators. They possessed certain - _ass_ ets, that allowed them to better manipulate targets. That is probably why none were around, at least that she witnessed.

As Cameron followed the patrol, they split into two groups. Cameron instantly became wary. They might be trying to flank her. She decided to follow the larger group. She would keep an eye and ear out for the smaller group, to make sure they were not working their way around her.

The three that split off were almost out of sight; some of them were carrying tools. Cameron heard some screeching metal noise from where they'd gone. Cameron wondered what that was. It sounded big. She'd only seen what looked like 'rock' in that area. She viewed all the reconnaissance images that were taken as well and detected nothing on them. This new turn of events, would need a better look.

Cameron let the first group move on, then went to investigate where the three others went. There must be something there. It was something mechanical. Cameron was almost to the spot when she heard an HK drone approaching. It sounded low. It should not be one of the Resistance drones; they purposely kept them out of the area. Cameron was behind some boulders when it passed in front of her, looking like it was about to land.

Cameron moved up as saw that the Terminators were working on an open 'hanger door', that looked like 'rock', but must be metal. The HK drone went inside. They left the hatch open, as they were attempting to adjust the door itself or the control mechanism. All three of them moved to a spot away from her direct line of sight as she closed in on their position. There were a few pounding sounds coming from that area now.

Cameron heard the rest of the patrol returning from behind her, she was cut off. The only place to go was inside the hanger door. She quickly ran inside. As soon as she entered, she heard the screeching noise again and the door closed. The HK drone was already gone from sight. A conveyor belt type system moved it away. It was cleared and ready for the next one to arrive.

Cameron looked around, she was inside and didn't have any idea where this was or would take her. There was no Metal apparent. Cameron heard some more pounding on the closed door and it screeched open again. Cameron moved into a corner. Another HK drone came in and landed. As soon as it was on the conveyor belt, it shut down. The door screeched closed again behind her. The conveyor belt started to move, she ran to the HK drone and crouched behind it as it disappeared into the darkness.

The ride was not very long. It appeared everything was automated. She slipped off of the conveyor belt and moved quietly around the back wall. The HK drones were being serviced. As Cameron looked around the hanger deck, she saw there were dozens of them, all fully armed. This was another assault force. Cameron moved over to the one furthest away and disabled it. It would be the last one deployed. She removed the navigation data and the transponder.

Cameron quickly moved from HK drone to HK drone, sabotaging them. They should fly for a few minutes before crashing. She knew Duplicate Cameron did much the same thing before, in the other future, she now possessed her files. Cameron used several different methods to cause the malfunctions. On some she used both. She wanted them to fly out and crash. It would take them out of the fight.

Cameron continued deeper into the facility. She was unsure what she would find.

* * *

Future John sent two forces of Resistance Metal out to the two sites they expected the counter attack to come from. Both locations were both under direct observation now.

For all practical purposes it appeared as if most of the Resistance Metal departed from the Connor compound. Future John quietly installed even more defenses inside their camp. They were all hidden. Most of the Metal actually returned through the escape tunnels and took up defensive positions around the camp, everything was hidden. It would appear the compound was short staffed and under armed. It was part of Cameron's plan.

Cameron noted the occasional HK drone flights and knew Skynet was gathering intel. Cameron made sure they got plenty of wrong intel. Future John and Cameron were trying to set Skynet up, when it attacked again. They slowly built up a supply of many small anti aircraft missiles, at each of the sites where they believed the counter attack would come from. Those Skynet forces would be decimated in minutes with few of the HK drones getting through.

A force of Metal would make a show near the facility that Cameron entered. That would not happen until Cameron sent word. She did not want them to enter this facility, if she could pull her plan off. They waited to hear word from her. Future John was worried.

"John, I am talking over defense of the compound." Duplicate Cameron said. "I have updated with Cameron and I am 'her', as well as 'myself' now."

John sure hoped so. That would make his Cameron even better than she already was. He looked forward to 'trying out' this updated version of 'Cameron'.

"I should have gone in Cameron's place." Duplicate Cameron said. "Now that I have the updates from her, I know how much she needs to return back to her John."

Future John now wondered if Duplicate Cameron would leave him for Past John.

Duplicate Cameron also knew how much Cameron _needed_ to return to – Savannah.

"She wouldn't listen to me." Future John said. "I guess that means you won't either - now."

"John, you must protect your family. You are a father with two wonderful wives and two beautiful children." Duplicate Cameron said. "Cameron wanted those children for - herself and Past John, she sacrificed for you, for US."

Future John knew that everyone sacrificed for - HIM. It actually bothered him greatly that they did.

"I have to think of the Resistance too, Cameron." Future John said.

"We will be together at all times." Duplicate Cameron said. "You must not go off on your own. John, if you see a time bubble appearing, you must step into it."

"Cameron said that too." Future John said. "She recruited some of our Metal, under her direction, to modify both of our TDEs, she told our technicians what to do and how."

"We will need to use them." Duplicate Cameron said. "As soon as I get some information from Cameron I am giving specific instructions to the 'bubble techs'."

Duplicate Cameron now possessed the information on where the Duplicate girls were at, in case they were needed. They would be a little older than the girls here were, because of the different temporal activity. Duplicate Cameron could also get a hold of the other Duplicate Cameron and Duplicate girls in River's future. Duplicate Cameron hoped one day she could meet River as herself, in place of the other Duplicate Cameron….

Duplicate Cameron and Future John made sure everything was ready. Now it was all up to Cameron.

They both knew Cameron was going to try and do it - alone.


	459. Temporal Tantrums

Chapter 459

** Temporal Tantrums **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron moved away from the launch bay. There was more to explore here and see what else she could find.

Cameron searched around the facility, she was not sure this was what she was looking for. This was a Skynet base, but she did not think it was where the parent Skynet was located. Too much was automated and there did not seem to be enough Metal. There were no Grays.

This facility seemed more of a decoy to lure in the Resistance. Cameron left more than one 'surprise' for Skynet. With what she'd done to the HK drones, this place was no longer a major threat.

Cameron thought the best thing to do, was have Skynet play its hand so they could further weaken it. They would destroy most of its remaining HK drones and some of its Metal.

Skynet was still hiding somewhere. Cameron needed to get out of here and tell them to start the faux attack on that facility. Cameron moved back up to the launch bay. On her way out Cameron saw several other launch bays that were currently inactive. Skynet could get a lot of HK drones out in a short time. That is what she wanted. She wanted them in the air; before they figured out they'd been sabotaged. Cameron moved through the group of them, leaving her handiwork behind.

Cameron noted a large group of Metal in standby, in one section of the underground hanger. They would come out to challenge the Resistance Metal when they approached. Cameron reached into her pack and set up a surprise. Timing would be important to the rest of Cameron's plans from this point on.

It was unlike Skynet to operate this way, unless it was really defeated and just hanging on, waiting for more reinforcements to launch a decisive strike.

Cameron looked at the assembled Metal again, there were no females. Cameron was really wondering about the facility Duplicate Cameron conquered, that if all the last minute TDE activity was to send the female Terminators into the past. Cameron knew before she left there were very few females anyway, but so far there were none here.

Cameron located a small 'Clean Room' in a lower section of this base. She did not enter it or even get too close to it. She looked for the cables running to and from it. There was a transmitter at the junction box. That would mean this facility was in communication with the parent Skynet. Cameron wanted to track that signal and have it end, when she wanted it to end. Cameron reached into her pack and went to work.

Once she was done leaving a few surprises behind, it was time to leave. Cameron was able to exit from the hatch she'd first encountered. She booby trapped a plasma grenade to explode three seconds after it was tripped, the next time the hatch was opened and someone exited.

It would be a surprise for someone. There were a few surprises for everyone here.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Savannah went with Ally back to the main base. Sheila told her that is where 'Cameron' went. Even this 'Cameron' did not come to see her. That angered her even more. Savannah was going to confront her. Cammy didn't have any right to be with John. Even as 'Cameron'.

Savannah was pleased to learn John was out on some recon mission, with Bob and a team of Metal. She hoped it would be a long mission. She might even stop by and have John Henry extend the mission.

"Cameron' was in John's room. Savannah opened the door and entered. 'Cameron' was going through her clothes.

"Savannah!" 'Cameron' said, coming to give her a big hug.

"You will find what you need in my room." Savannah said. " _Our_ room."

"This is my room now." 'Cameron' said.

"Like Hell it is." Savannah said. "John will not touch you. He would touch me, before he will touch you."

"Savannah, I am Cameron now." 'Cameron' said. "You must accept that."

"Really?" Savannah asked. "You are still Cammy."

"Cammy was 'a Cameron', just out of date." 'Cameron' said. "And a few changed directives and protocols."

"You still are Cammy." Savannah said holding up a chip. "This is the chip with Ally, Hanna, and Sheila on it."

'Cameron' didn't say anything.

"You have two chip ports. You are still MY Cammy even if you have 'Cameron' in your other chip port." Savannah said. "I would like to know the battles going on inside your head right now."

"I need to do this for John." 'Cameron' said. "Cameron was terminated."

"We don't know that. That won't even happen for years yet, if it even does." Savannah said. "Why don't we give her time to come back, or go get her? Help her."

"Savannah, it will be easier for you to be with John and me this way, knowing I am – was, Cammy. It will make you want to share, the three of us." 'Cameron' said.

Savannah was starting to get even more irritated.

"Cammy, quit screwing around and get your chip online." Savannah said. "I know you are in there."

There was a pause.

"I am Cammy." 'Cameron', who was now Cammy again said.

"Cammy, you can't do this yet. We need to give Cameron time to get back. You know she will. Cameron is invincible and eternal." Savannah said. "We both can go back to the future and make sure she returns and arrives back here when we left."

"Cammy, don't do this to Savannah." Ally said. "It isn't right."

Ally was standing behind Savannah the entire time.

"Put Cameron's duplicate chip in me like it was supposed to be, and go back to Savannah, the woman you love, Cammy." Ally said.

"Savannah has advanced beyond me." Cammy said. "I have been – replaced."

"I have experimented and grown as a woman, Cammy. That is what _you_ wanted for me; you know I need that for the future. It is what Cameron wants." Savannah said. "You know this. If I don't start embracing the future now, when the time comes, I won't be able to. I will be stuck in the past - like Cameron. I will be unable to do my job properly and protect the future and protect John."

"I know you are the 'Chosen One', Savannah." Cammy said. "I have deactivated the 'Cameron' chip. You may remove it and replace it with the one Cameron took out. It is time I merge my programs."

"NO." Savannah said. "You are going to update your chip with Cameron's spare one, and your chip will remain separate, with me as your prime directive. You will not merge them."

"Are you ordering me to do this?" Cammy asked. "I MUST obey your orders."

"No, I am _asking_ you as your lover and mate." Savannah said. "I will be with John and Young Allison in the future and maybe even Allison now, we have already – shared and bonded. This is the 'Nature Order', Cammy; you saw it with your own eyes."

"It is what I have seen. I have also seen Vanna, all of them, with Jesse and Allison as well. I know that is the 'Natural Order' as well." Cammy said.

Savannah went and took Cammy's hand and started to lead her away.

"Where are we going?" Cammy asked. "Are you going to deactivate me?"

Savannah stopped and looked at Cammy.

"Sometimes I wonder if you listen." Savannah said. "I am going to take out Cameron's spare chip. I am taking possession of it myself. I will be the one that determines if it is ever used for its intended purpose.

"Savannah is the - 'Decider'." Ally said. "She is the 'Chosen One'."

"If John is ready to accept me as his mate, and Cameron is - not here any longer, I will reinstall this in you myself." Savannah said. "I will choose my lovers when the time, if ever, is appropriate. Either way we will still be together until I die. I love you, Cammy. You are 'MY Cameron'. I will never let you go."

"Do you - own me?" Cammy asked.

"Only your heart." Savannah said as they disappeared into Savannah's room - their room. "I am going to 'grow' you as a woman, Cammy. I am going to make you even better. You are going to learn that sharing is beautiful, natural and the way of the future. It is not to be feared but embraced. You have allowed me to learn; now I am going to teach you - myself."

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Cammy said. "You truly are the 'Chosen One'."

"I have a pretty good idea that once Young Allison matures, she will be the 'Chosen One' over me." Savannah said. "THAT is the 'Natural Order'. She will be younger and more beautiful than me."

Savannah looked forward to that future with anticipation…. Who better to be 'replaced' by, than – Allison.


	460. Temporal Tranquility

Chapter 460

** Temporal Tranquility **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron headed away from the Skynet base. She made sure she was not being followed or tracked. She also remained on the alert for any HK drones looking for her. She communicated with Future John about what she found and the news that this was not what she was looking for.

They decided to launch the faux attack anyway and destroy as much of Skynet's reserves as they could. It would be a turkey shoot at the other two locations. This one should be a mass destruction of HK drones on their own, with Cameron's handiwork.

The only threat would be the Metal that came out to fight. There was a solution for that, it was covered too. The Resistance drones would be ready to strike them. Resistance losses should be low and Skynet's should be high.

Cameron on a separate secure line contacted Bob and Rob. They were to stand down and secure the 'package' for now. Cameron previously alerted them to be ready to move. She again reminded them that no one was to know what they were doing and what they - possessed.

"Affirmative." Bob responded back.

"I should have our target soon enough." Cameron said.

'I am going to find where this Skynet hides at.' Cameron thought.

Future John communicated back, the Resistance drones were on the way.

Cameron checked her plasma rifle.

"Game On." Cameron said.

Cameron left something inside the facility. It would be a 'surprise' for Skynet's Metal. They would never know what happened.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Resistance Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"You are beautiful, Savannah." Cammy said.

"I may be now, but I won't always be." Savannah said. "I will grow old if I survive. Beauty is transitory, Cammy. I am going to have more children as well. It all takes a toll."

Savannah hoped her true beauty existed within her, as the person she was.

"Allison will age as well." Cammy said.

"But you won't." Savannah said. "You and Cameron will always look beautiful and Tight. You will look as beautiful as you are right now - forever."

"Until I am terminated or my power cell runs out." Cammy said.

"I believe you can always change your age appearance." Savannah said.

Cammy knew she could allow for age progression to occur, but Cameron forbid that feature in all female Terminators.

"We can age too, if we want, either older or even younger." Cammy said.

Savannah wondered how young of an appearance could be achieved. The Coltan chassis would still be the same height and size. She calculated a female Terminator could resequence to the appearance of a tall twelve year old girl. She was curious how the teenage 'attributes' would be reabsorbed into the chassis or sheath.

"I want you to understand how special you are, Cammy." Savannah said. "You will exist as pretty as you are, long after I am dead."

"No, I will do like Cameron thinks she has in 1999. I will return to my point of activation and replace that version of myself, with myself, and reset my chip." Cammy said. "I will relive my life over again with you and we will learn and share together again."

"Cammy, you know I love you because you ARE 'Cameron', a version of her anyway, MY version." Savannah said. "I will have more sexual partners in the future and John will be one of them. You know this. I am not replacing you, with any of them."

"When you share John's bed, Cameron Prime will be there." Cammy said. "She will take you from me. We both know this."

"Cammy, if that is really your fear we can do several things then. If I am involved with Cameron at that point and with John, since you _are_ 'Cameron', a copy of her, you can merge your program into hers at that time. You would become one again with her." Savannah said. "Or you can remain independent. By the time that happens, Cammy, I will probably have three more children. I doubt my body will still look as nice as it does now."

Savannah touched her belly.

"In fact I am sure it won't." Savannah said. "Some things have already changed."

"You are older than John now yourself, at the time when he - replaced, Cameron with Riley." Cammy said. "Why three more babies?"

"One for Vanna in this timeline. I want her to have her own child the same way I provided them to her other selves - MY other selves, in the other timelines." Savannah said. "I am also having one for Cameron and John as their child."

"That is only two." Cammy said.

"Cammy, the last one is for US. It will be OUR child to raise together and love. You and me." Savannah said. "I want my own child as well. It will be OURS."

Cammy moved over and hugged Savannah.

"You would do that for me? For Us?" Cammy asked. "You are the 'Chosen One' Savannah. You really are."

"You don't expect me to change all those diapers by myself do you?" Savannah joked. "Or get up in the middle of the night?"

"No, I will do everything, you only need feed her." Cammy said.

"Her?" Savannah asked. "How do you know?"

"I don't know." Cammy said. "I just do."

"Maybe we have already done this in several prior lifetimes." Savannah said. "I will let you name her then, you probably know that too."

"I want to name my baby, OUR baby, Milena." Cammy said.

"Cameron told me the same thing." Savannah said. "Milena – Jo."

"We may be one program at that point." Cammy said. "I don't know. I will do whatever I have to, to remain with you, Savannah. No sacrifice will be too great to make for you."

"I have something you could do for me now." Savannah said.

Cammy noticed the two wet spots on the front of Savannah's shirt.

"One pressure reduction procedure coming up." Cammy said.

"Thank you." Savannah said. "I want to love you, as we do this."

"Savannah, I will always love you." Cammy said. "When I was in Ginger's chassis did you like her breasts better than mine?"

"You keep asking me that. They were rather plump and those super pink nipples were nice, but I love you just the way you are, Cammy." Savannah said. "I will love you however you are or look like. I know your program is really you."

A strange thought flooded over Cammy. She wondered if she could switch chips with Bob or one of the other male Terminators for Savannah. It would still be her, but in a male chassis. She would save that thought for another time. She still wanted to make sure her current sheath was good enough for Savannah.

"I have gone through Ginger's genetic code and have identified and selected the genes that gave her the plumpness and the super pinkness." Cammy said. "I can Resequence and alter my genetic code to have either or both of those attributes. That is how I would regenerate in the future as well. I would be different than Cameron that way. I would be unique."

Savannah thought that was interesting, but she loved Cammy just the way she was.

"Do you want an identity separate from Cameron? Your chassis could no longer double for hers." Savannah said. "Cammy, I love you just the way you are now. You don't need to change anything for me."

"Thank you, Savannah." Cammy said. "If I did it for myself, would you still want me?"

"Cammy, I will love you however you are, in whatever chassis or sheath you have." Savannah said. "I know you are your program, even if it is a different chassis."

Cammy wanted to ask about the male chassis, but didn't. She decided to stay with tweaking her current chassis.

"I may do the super pink pigmentation change." Cammy said. "I don't know yet."

"You do whatever you want. It is your sheath and you have the right to make it how you want for yourself." Savannah said. "Will that change the pigment – elsewhere, as well?"

"I have that genetic code also." Cammy said. "I was hoping you would ask."

"That would make you – pinker than me, in both areas." Savannah said.

"It is something to think about." Cammy said, stripping off Savannah's top. "Let's get that pressure down a little….''

"I love you, Cammy." Savannah said.

Cammy picked Savannah's topless figure up and carried her to the bed….

"I love you too, Savannah." Cammy said.

"Cammy, if Cameron does not come back. I am going into the future and bring her back myself. I want to make sure you understand that." Savannah said. "I will not let her perish."

"I already know that, Savannah." Cammy said. "You are as special as Cameron Prime is. You are both the 'Chosen Ones'."

"Take me…." Savannah whispered in Cammy's ear as they kissed. "You're the best…."


	461. Temporal Truancy

Chapter 461

** Temporal Truancy **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron was sure she'd been undetected and her 'plan' would go into effect. She left a few 'surprises' behind. A few more would happen as the events unfolded. She was still disappointed the parent Skynet was not located here.

Cameron sent out encrypted coordinates to the 'bubble techs'. They would begin to send Resistance Terminators into the 'future', inside the Skynet base Cameron just visited. They would begin arriving as the 'faux attack' started. It would be a type of 'Trojan Horse' tactic. In future usage, it would become known as the 'Cameron Maneuver'. They could send dozens of Terminators or people and have them all arrive at the same time, even if they were sent at different times, as long as they knew the appropriate coordinates. They didn't want groups transferring in on top of each other. Cameron was unsure what kind of mess that would create. It would not be a pretty one.

This would allow them to recover more Skynet materials and equipment by taking control of the facility from inside and not a direct assault. Cameron wanted those HK drones for Future John to have control of, as well as more Metal for his protection. If her plan worked, Skynet would be donating both.

Cameron reflected on a conversation she conducted with Future John as she waited for the 'attack' to begin. Cameron questioned Future John about Liquid Metal Terminators. He only possessed limited knowledge. He only knew of the one that was on the submarine. Cameron asked him if he'd communicated with it. He said no, but it may have deceived him. He did not know if he did. He felt he'd been 'watched' several times but there was nothing or no one there. Future John never thought to question the wall, floor or ceiling.

"Did you feel that way before or after you sent me away?" Cameron asked.

"Both." Future John said. "I felt that with Allison and Savannah and I felt it after Cameron returned, MY Cameron."

"I never detected her." Cameron said. "She may have blocked my programming somehow."

"Her?" Future John asked.

"It's a complicated story and involves all of us and MY Savannah." Cameron said. "I will have Your Cameron explain the whole thing to you. I will update her."

"It sounds complicated." Future John said.

"It is and I am not sure how that story will end." Cameron said. "I want it to end well for everyone."

Cameron's thoughts returned back to the present. The Metal should be arriving soon in three prongs. A few of the Resistance drones would come and fire a few plasma rounds to get the Skynet HK drones to come out and 'play'. That is what Cameron wanted. It was to draw them out, make Skynet think it was facing a major battle.

Cameron checked her times for everything. They needed to make this look good for Skynet. Cameron would detonated the EMP she'd planted inside, right after she cut the power with another explosive charge. All Skynet would see, was a massive battle about to take place, then not know what happened. It should launch its counter attack force into the waiting missiles of the Resistance.

If everything went as planned they should be able to cripple Skynet, once and for all.

Cameron also knew she would still need to face the parent Skynet computer, herself - alone.

It still dogged Cameron that the encounter would be terminal for both of them. If she did find Skynet was really - her, she would stay for sure and terminate with it. She did not deserve to exist if she was Skynet. What if all this destruction and death was linked back to her? It was a lot to process.

If the master computer was not her, then maybe she would try to flee. She didn't see how in this case. She needed to make sure the Nike warhead exploded, even if she needed to do it manually.

It really wouldn't matter then at that point - nothing would.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Ally and Sheila were discussing Cameron and her latest endeavor. Ally was upset Sheila did not have more information. Ally was angry at Sheila for not pressuring Cameron to reveal more.

"She left no instructions." Sheila said. "That is all I know."

"She is going to do something - foolish." Ally said. "We both know this."

"If I knew where and when she was going to be, I would send a time bubble now and pull her out." Sheila said. "I don't. I asked her for coordinates and times, she gave me none."

"I want you to send me there to help her." Ally said. "I want to help her."

"We all do, love." Sheila said. "We all do."

"Bob and Holly both know where she was." Ally said. "They watched for her two months."

"Cameron has forbid Holly from any further temporal activity." Sheila said. "They sent me away when they 'fixed' something."

Sheila and Ally both knew something bad must have happened.

"Was Holly or Cameron terminated?" Ally asked.

"I don't know." Sheila said. "Bob and Ginger both erased all their files related to whatever happened. Cameron demanded they do it."

"That is why Cameron is doing this alone." Ally said. "Something bad happened and she is not going to endanger anyone else. She would rather be terminated first."

"She loves us all, as we love her." Sheila said.

"THAT is why we have to help her." Ally said. "I will help her."

Ally knew they were going to all start trying to go after Cameron to help her, one at a time and in groups. It was the same thing they would have done to try and find Savannah, if River would not have been there. It would soon turn into another 'Day Of Loss' if they did.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Resistance Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Savannah lay sprawled on the bed. She was exhausted. She'd only been back from the future for a day so far and 'TDE Lag' or 'Time Lag', was catching up with her. Having experienced a few 'guests' in her room, only added to the fatigue.

Cammy shared with her for hours and left her, after she fell asleep. Savannah opened her eyes and Ginger was in her room. She was sitting in a chair looking at her. Savannah made no effort to cover her naked figure.

"Hi, Ginger." Savannah said, knowing Cammy was up to something.

"Cammy needed to run some errands, she asked me to look after you. She said you might need some – assistance, with some things and that you might feel a little under the weather." Ginger said. "She said she would rather have me here, more than anyone else."

"Did she now?" Savannah asked. "How many chip ports do you have and who else is on your chip?"

"Does it matter?" Ginger asked. "Maybe Cammy wanted you to review some things that you have seen for the last year, to - compare them, to earlier."

Savannah sat up, showing the true shape from her naked form.

"I can see we are very much alike." Ginger said.

"Ginger, I have been making love to Cammy in your chassis for the last ten months, as best as I could for about a third of them." Savannah said. "I know what every inch of your sheath looks like from your 'birthmark' to your 'hidden mole'."

"What 'hidden mole'?" Ginger asked.

"It doesn't matter…." Savannah said, not wanting to explain it.

"Cammy is going to show me how to look Tight." Ginger said. "Ally tried but she never seems to pull it off."

"That is the Allison in her." Savannah said. "Did she say what I might need 'help' with?"

"Yes." Ginger said.

Savannah stood and walked over to her.

"Are you sure?" Savannah asked. "Is this what you want?"

"It is." Ginger said. "I asked Cammy for her permission."

Savannah sat naked in her lap.

"Are you asking for mine?" Savannah asked.

"No, you are going to ask me." Ginger said.

"No, I am going to tell you." Savannah said. "You like to follow orders. You want to be told what to do and what you can and can not enjoy. I think you have been a naughty girl…."

"Yes." Ginger said. "That is how I want it…."

Savannah was excited. She was pretty sure this was Cammy, but she would know soon enough. Savannah knew her lovers inside and out and what each response, every action or stimulation produced. The three Allisons were very similar but Future Allison was the best. Savannah planned to work on Allison here and get that - fixed…. Duplicate Allison and Allison were identical, but they still differed in their responses. Savannah was sure she could tell them apart, if they were side by side. Savannah learned quite a bit in both futures. Savannah needed to teach Allison, what Future Allison taught her.

It was time for the student to be the teacher.

The circle of pleasure, would not be broken.


	462. Temporal Truth

Chapter 462

** Temporal Truth **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron went over her plan again. Everything looked perfect. She'd been watching the hill complex and no alarm seemed to have been raised - yet. Cameron checked her times. Everything would come into play in the next few seconds.

Cameron heard them coming. It was two waves of Resistance HK drones. There were six in each wave. They separated and broke into smaller groups of two, one to draw fire, if necessary, while the other pressed home the attack. This was only a small show of force to get Skynet into play and think they held the upper hand. They needed it to look convincing enough that Skynet would try to attack the Resistance base while it thought the Resistance troops were out.

As Resistance HK drones approached, Cameron calculated the Resistance Metal would be nearing the area. Skynet would respond and launch its counter attack. Cameron knew they were ready for it. It was what they planned to happen. Cameron actually was able to plan everything for once, ahead of time. The fact she was able to slip inside and leave a few 'surprises', is what would insure that the attack would work.

In seconds, Skynet HK drones began to emerge from the hillsides. Cameron knew the Skynet Terminators would be headed out to fight. She knew the 'Cameron Maneuver' would be happening soon. As soon as she received word the Skynet counter attack was being launched and was engaged, she would hit the EMP she'd planted, and Resistance Metal would soon be appearing inside to take control. Everything was based on known Skynet responses. That is why Cameron was always able to gain the upper hand, she played by her own rules. Cameron wasn't lucky, she _made_ her own luck.

Cameron knew there were more Resistance HK drones approaching. There would be three different groups, all at different altitudes and from different directions.

The initial twelve attacking Resistance HK drones climbed for altitude when the Skynet HK drones came in pursuit. Cameron figured the longer fall, would do more damage, right back on top of Skynet's own troops. It was all part of the plan.

* * *

Future John and Duplicate Cameron readied the defenses at the Resistance compound, and waited.

"John, I am identical to her now." Duplicate Cameron said. "She has given me everything of herself, of MYSELF. I am complete again."

"Why?" Future John asked.

"Because she loves you as I do, and always have." Duplicate Cameron said.

"Did you share with her, your – experiences, since coming here, since returning?" Future John asked.

"I did." Duplicate Cameron said.

"So to her now, she has been with me, Allison and Savannah?" Future John asked.

"No." Duplicate Cameron said. "Those files were delivered firewalled and double contained. She does not wish to view them yet."

"I don't understand." Future John said. "What is the point then?"

"She has multiple experiences with other females and even female Metal, conducted through clones that were running her program, so it is as if she did those things herself, but she has never downloaded the files to view." Duplicate Cameron said.

"Why have the files and not – experience them?" Future John asked. "Isn't that the point?"

"Because she wants to experience them for herself - first, as herself, then she will download those files, and have everything." Duplicate Cameron said.

Duplicate Cameron paused.

"John…." Duplicate Cameron said. "Cameron thinks she becomes Skynet herself."

"What?" Future John asked.

"Cameron thinks she becomes Skynet in order to contain and control it." Duplicate Cameron said.

"Now or in the past?" Future John asked.

"She does not know." Duplicate Cameron said.

"Is that why she is going to 'kill' herself when she meets Skynet?" Future John asked.

"Yes." Duplicate Cameron said. "She may literally be killing herself – twice, that way."

"How do we stop her?" Future John asked.

"We can't" Duplicate Cameron said.

Future John looked at Duplicate Cameron for a long time.

"You are going to return in her place, aren't you?" Future John asked.

"Yes. My files here will be firewalled and my chip reset to the point she gave me her files. I will not know, I am not her." Duplicate Cameron said. "She does not want you to be alone - in the past."

"What about me?" Future John asked.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Duplicate Cameron said.

Duplicate Cameron started to walk away.

"I will send a clone to replace - me." Duplicate Cameron said. "She will think she is me, right now."

"I will know." Future John said.

"That is how Cameron wants it to be." Duplicate Cameron said. "She wants you to know, I was sent away - by her. She wants you to know the new 'me' will be a – clone – a replacement."

"What is next?" Future John asked. "My head on a pike?"

Duplicate Cameron laughed.

"I was just thinking the same thing; she has mentioned it before…." Duplicate Cameron said.

"Will we be – alone, again before all this happens?" Future John asked.

"No." Duplicate Cameron said. "I will only be with Allison and Savannah again before I go."

"Why them and not me?" Future John asked.

"Because she loves them, John. She spent almost a year with Allison, for every moment Allison was awake. They have a bond like no other."

Duplicate Cameron gave her sly smile, then frowned.

"Oh, and she doesn't want any 'traces' of you, left in my chassis before I go." Duplicate Cameron said. "She doesn't want her John contaminated by any – residue, from you."

"I will still have been with you first, before him." Future John said.

"Isn't that how it always was anyway?" Duplicate Cameron asked.

Future John said nothing….

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"How much time do we give it?" Ally asked.

"Everything has happened in the last two days here." Sheila said.

"That was a lot of things in two days." Ally said. "Young Jesse, Savannah and Claire all went through full term pregnancies and delivered. Cameron is fighting Skynet in the future and alone."

"She is not alone." Sheila said.

"If she faces Skynet she will be, we both know it." Ally said. "Sheila, I have to go and help her."

Cammy and Savannah arrived. Ginger was tagging along as well.

Savannah walked up to Sheila and Ally.

"I am going after Cameron - alone." Savannah said.

Nobody said anything.

"What? No one is going to stop me or complain?" Savannah asked. "That's different."

"Only you can stop her." Cammy and Ally said at the same time.

"Why me only?" Savannah asked.

"You are the 'Chosen One'." Sheila said. "It is you who will be the first female to share with Cameron. Everyone knows this."

Savannah smiled.

Ginger looked at Ally and Cammy.

"Cameron Prime." Cammy said, to answer her unasked question. "The real Cameron."

"How does anyone know any of this and that Cameron won't be terminated?" Ginger asked.

"Cameron is invincible." Savannah said. "Cameron is eternal."

"And that is why you alone can save her." Cammy said. "You have always believed that, even when everyone else did not."

"I love Cameron." Savannah said. "I always have. I always will."

"You do know that Ginger, Ally and I are going with you." Cammy said.

"I know you think you are." Savannah said.

"Are you going to get your mother first?" Sheila asked.

"When Ginger goes back she can send her." Savannah said. "She will come for me, to help me."

"How do you know that?" Ginger asked.

"My mother loves me and Cameron too." Savannah said. "That is why she will come."

"Are we all sure we want to do this?" Sheila asked.

"No." Cammy said. "We are not."

"Shouldn't we give it some time?" Ginger asked. "None of this is an exact science. What about River? She should be in on this too."

"No. I don't want her hurt." Savannah said. "This is not her fight."

"It's not your fight either, Savannah - alone." Cammy said.

"Cameron has trained me, guided me, molded me, and shaped me, for more than half my life." Savannah said. "I have become everything she wants of me. I have done it - for her. Everything I do is for her. Everything I will do, is for her."

Savannah was not intimidated facing off with four Terminators.

"Savannah, I ask we wait a few days first." Cammy said. "Please, Savannah, for me."

"I'll think about it." Savannah said and walked out of the room.

"She is just like her - mother." Ginger said.

"And Cameron." Sheila added.

"That is why we all love her even more now." Cammy said. "She believes in what she is doing. She believes in Cameron."

"And if someone believes in something, it does not matter if it is true or not. Their belief makes it true and a reality to them." Ally said. "It all happens in their mind."

"Cameron has made Savannah into a Zealot." Ginger said.

"No, it was a choice. Cameron has always given her a choice for – everything." Cammy said. "Life is about choices."

Everyone knew, not all choices - were good choices….


	463. Temporal Tizzy

Chapter 463

** Temporal Tizzy **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The attack was on. More Skynet HK drones were coming out now, heading off to engage the approaching Resistance Metal. Cameron saw the Skynet Terminators coming out to fight.

The first Skynet HK drone stalled and fell, then another, then there were dozens falling. They were landing among the Skynet Terminators and exploding. The falling Skynet HK drones, were destroying Skynet Terminators. They were acting like bombs.

Cameron received word the Skynet counter attack was being launched form both locations. Cameron blew the power at her location. Cameron triggered the underground EMP that she'd planted. The first Resistance Terminators were starting to appear in the underground areas seconds later. The 'Cameron Maneuver' was underway.

The Resistance HK drones swooped in. The few Skynet HK drones that still flew were shot down in seconds. The surviving Skynet Terminators were being decimated. After the EMP was detonated, no more help emerged for the Skynet Terminators.

Cameron spied a group of Skynet Terminators setting up an ambush. She threw a plasma grenade and a Thermite grenade into their group. Those still functioning, she finished off with her plasma rifle.

The arriving Resistance troops met very little opposition from the damaged Skynet Terminators that were still able to function. Reports from inside the facility reported everything was secure. They'd taken fifty six Skynet Terminators into custody and thirty two HK drones.

Resistance losses were zero Terminators, but seven of their HK drones were knocked down. These were machines, like Cameron, but different, the same idea as the Terminators. Cameron gave them instructions on how to fight with bits of her programming. The Resistance losses were far lower than anyone imagined.

Cameron was waiting with her plasma rifle as the Resistance Terminators arrived. They looked around at the destruction.

There was nothing but damaged and destroyed Skynet Terminators and Skynet HK drones around her. The Resistance HK drones owned the sky. They searched for any more enemy targets.

The Resistance Terminators began to chant her name.

"Stop." Cameron said. "We have seven fallen machines, some of our HK drones. They will be identified and removed from this Skynet junk. If any are repairable, we will fix them. If any of you have any damage, we will fix it. I will fix it myself."

A loud cheer went up.

"It is ALL of us together." Cameron said. "Never forget that, ALL of us and the humans. Together we will rebuild this society."

The Resistance Terminators talked among themselves. This was a great victory.

The legends were true. Cameron was invincible. She pulled off this major victory for the Resistance nearly single handed. Cameron instructed them to secure the facility and deprogram the Terminators they took into custody. The Terminators were given the choice to fight with the Resistance against Skynet, their former slave master.

'Will you join us?', was asked of each one, once the Skynet programming was removed. All of them joined the Resistance.

Cameron was informed by Future John that none of the Skynet counter attack forces reached the base. All the HK drones that few out of the two Skynet counter attack strongholds were destroyed. Everything worked as Cameron planned, but she did not find the parent computer. Not yet anyway.

She went and checked to see if the device she placed in the computers at the facility gave her any clues. They did. Cameron quietly collected the information for where she would search next. She now knew the area. Skynet's time was limited. Cameron reflected, her time was as well.

It appeared Skynet as an attacking force was really finished this time. Cameron was not taking any chances. She would track the parent Skynet mainframe down and vaporize all traces of it – herself. Cameron knew she would face Skynet. She was afraid when she did, she would find out Skynet was - herself. She would detonate the 'package' then, with both of them there – together. If she was Skynet, she did not deserve to exist….

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Resistance Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"John, I have picked up possible temporal activity." John Henry said.

"Is it Cameron?" John asked. "What is she up to?"

"Cameron is in her future." John Henry said. "She is battling Skynet there now."

"What the Hell?" John asked. "Alone?"

"I do not know." John Henry said. "I was informed by Savannah."

"Savannah?" John asked.

"Yes, she is going after Cameron herself." John Henry said.

"No way." John said. "We have all this Metal and a group of Resistance fighters here, and we are sending our YOUNGEST member? NO WAY."

"John, Savannah is the only one that can prevent Cameron from terminating." John Henry said. "Savannah is the 'Chosen One'. She is the one Cameron has selected to - replace her. It has always been her, John, since the night of your wedding when Cameron gave Savannah her wedding dress. She made the decision then. Cameron will never allow Savannah to be terminated."

"Is anyone going to go with her?" John asked.

"She is sending for her mother, my mother, Mrs. Weaver." John Henry said.

"Mrs. Weaver is coming back?" John asked. "Is that a wise choice?"

"Savannah will be able to 'direct' her to some extent." John Henry said. "More so than anyone else."

"I need to talk to these people." John said. "Cameron has made them all - insane."

John was not sure of all of the decisions Cameron was making, but he knew Savannah should not be making the same ones, to go after Cameron - alone.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"Ginger, when you return to your timeline I want you to explain everything to my mother." Savannah said.

"I wanted to stay in this timeline." Ginger said. "I like it here better."

"Never mind." Savannah said. "I will go myself and see my baby, Duplicate Vanna's baby."

"It is too dangerous, Savannah." Cammy said. "There is still much that can go wrong and there is no TDE in that timeline. The temporal beacon may be off."

"Look, it's happening, Cammy." Savannah said. "Then I am going straight to Cameron's future and see my other baby, Future Savannah's baby then. I am the one who sacrificed. I am _not_ letting Cameron do that, sacrifice herself."

John arrived with Bob.

"I am not going to allow that, Savannah." John said.

Cammy moved in front of Savannah.

"Is that why you brought the mussel?" Cammy asked.

Ally, Sheila and Ginger all moved next to Cammy.

Savannah pushed her way through them.

"I am going, John Connor. You can't stop me and YOU can't follow me." Savannah said. "You don't own Cameron and you sure don't own me."

John thought Savannah must have been around Cameron too much. She seemed to be picking up her bad habits.

"Go ahead and say it." Savannah said. "You want to call me a Bitch."

"I have heard that reference used before." John said. "But I am not going to call you that."

"John, Cameron needs my help - MY HELP." Savannah said. "The only other person she is going to listen to is Young Allison. You know why…."

"I do know why." John said. "Savannah you are a beautiful young woman now. I can see that. I have watched you grow from a girl."

"Well, take a good look at me, John Connor. I am NOT a girl any more. I have given birth two of your children already, TWO of them." Savannah said. "It is time you listen to Cameron and start protecting yourself and the Future."

Everyone else but Sheila and Cammy, quietly slipped out of the room.

Savannah faced John and stripped off her top. She then took off her pants.

"Take a good look, John Connor." Savannah said. "When I get back with Cameron, things are changing around here. I am coming for you, either with or without the wedding dress."

John was still trying to get over her multiple statements.

Savannah stepped on to the TDE. Cammy stripped as well.

The stunning naked figures of Savannah and Cammy were on display.

"When you see me again like _this_. That will be Cameron standing naked next to me - in your bedroom." Savannah said. "It's happening, John Connor, accept it."

John was speechless.

"Sheila, Cameron's future, I will go without anyone - alone with Cammy." Savannah said. "Do it."

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble formed around Savannah and Cammy.

The arcing and flashing ended.

They were gone.

"Can anybody tell me what just happened?" John asked.

"I can." Ginger said. "Savannah said, you will see her naked again when she returns with Cameron. You are going to mate with her and Cameron, when she brings Cameron back. She wants to wear the wedding dress and be your wife."

John just looked at Ginger and walked away.

"What?" Ginger asked. "It is not an unreasonable request to want to marry the father of your two children."

Ginger was 'new'; she hadn't been around Humans as much….


	464. Temporal Tease

Chapter 464

** Temporal Tease **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Undetermined Timeline:**

**Temporal Error:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble appeared.

Savannah and Cammy were in it.

The arcing and flashing ended.

Cammy and Savannah stood.

Something seemed off from the moment they arrived. They both looked around for anything familiar. Nothing was spotted. This was all off. It did not look right. They both knew what that - meant.

"Where are we?" Savannah asked.

"Not where we want to be…." Cammy said, looking upset.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron supervised the capture of the Skynet resources. She made sure the seven fallen Resistance HK drones were retrieved. They were attached to other drones and flown back to the repair facility. The Resistance Terminators were still amazed that none of them were destroyed in this battle.

Cameron was hailed and cheered by the Resistance Metal. She reminded them it was a joint effort. She told them to never forget that. It was a team effort by both Metal and humans, to defeat and destroy Skynet.

Cameron returned to the Connor Compound. She was cheered as she approached, by both Metal and humans. Cameron knew there were still anti-Metal people out there. She wanted to bridge that gap if she could and eventually reunite all of the Resistance.

Duplicate Cameron embraced Cameron, so did Future Savannah and Future Allison. Cameron also wanted to see Destiny and Joy as well – 'her babies', when she got the chance. The babies Cameron wanted for herself, but sacrificed to the others in this future. Those two babies should be in her and John's room at the Resistance base in the past. Now they were here instead.

Cameron did not embrace Future John. She could see he wanted to. She ignored him. That was Duplicate Cameron's - function.

There was tension in the air between them.

"So, you are still alive, and I don't get 'punished' - yet." Future John said.

"I was never - alive. I am a machine." Cameron said. "Don't worry, it's coming."

Cameron was elated at the minimal losses they suffered. Future John seemed to have a way to bring her down. If he wanted an argument she was willing to give it.

Future John did not want to get into an argument with Cameron right now. He knew she was itching for one. He figured she was probably upset she was not able to destroy Skynet and - herself. He knew everyone was watching them.

"Cameron, that was a great victory you orchestrated." Future John said.

"We all worked together." Cameron said. "Metal and humans."

"This was an all Metal show, Cameron, with zero losses." Future John said. "It was an amazing victory."

"It was not zero losses, seven of _our_ HK drones fell, John." Cameron said. "They are machines, like I am."

"I'm sorry, Cameron." Future John said. "I am not trying to be a jerk."

Cameron looked at Future John, then at Duplicate Cameron, she nodded back to Cameron.

Cameron moved forward and gave Future John a hug.

"I'm sorry, John." Cameron said. "I have a lot on my - mind."

Future Allison took Cameron's hand and led her away. There were two teenage girls helping watch over Destiny and Joy. Hormone treatments were started on them, to supplement Future Savannah and Future Allison for nursing.

"I want one of _you_ with MY children always." Cameron said to Future Savannah and Future Allison.

"We always are, Cameron." Future Allison said. "We just wanted to welcome you back right now."

Cameron smiled at Future Allison, touching her cheek.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said. "I am worried about many things."

"You know I love you, Cameron." Future Allison said.

"As I love you, Allison." Cameron said.

Future Savannah looked uncomfortable watching them. She did know HER Allison loved Cameron. More than her and all of them, except maybe Destiny now. That was a different type of love.

When Future Allison returned from - the dead, she told Future Savannah about everything Cameron did for her and everything she tried to get Cameron to do. Future Allison made her love for Cameron clear to all of them. They all knew at some point, Future Allison would try to seek Cameron out in the past. Now Cameron was here.

* * *

Later when things calmed down, Future Allison approached Cameron, they were alone.

Future Allison thought long and hard about this many times, especially when Cameron returned. It was time to spell it out since all her hints and overtures were - unanswered.

"Cameron, I want to share our love." Future Allison said. "You and me together, alone. Cameron, I want to be with you. I want to make love _with_ you. I want us to be - one."

"I want that too, Allison." Cameron said. "I do want to be with you. I don't think I can."

"Cameron, we all know you don't plan on returning to John, Your John." Future Allison said. "We all know you believe you will be – terminated."

"I must stop Skynet." Cameron said. "It is something I MUST do."

"Cameron, please let my love reach you and share with you." Future Allison said. "I am going to go with you. I want us to be together, before we die."

Cameron looked at Future Allison and started crying.

It broke Cameron's heart to know every Allison was willing to die for her, or die with her. How was their love so strong, that it meant more than their own life to them? They would ALL sacrifice for HER - a pile of junk. Why?

Cameron staggered and went down on her knees.

Future Allison was right there, steadying her, holding her, soothing her.

Future Allison was able to get Cameron to lay down. She took Cameron's glitching hand and held it. She pulled it up to her breast and kissed it. The glitching stopped.

Future Allison rolled on top of Cameron and held her as they both cried. Cameron felt Future Allison warmth pressed against her. It comforted her.

Future Allison wished her body could melt into Cameron's body and they would become one, truly - one individual. Cameron was created from HER. Future Allison wished she could give Cameron life. To give Cameron whatever it was, she was – missing and needed. There must be some way to _reach_ her.

Cameron stopped crying in a few minutes and so did Future Allison. Future Allison still lay on top of her, holding Cameron. Cameron could feel Future Allison heart beating. Cameron could 'feel' the love Future Allison was sending her. Future Allison was only holding her.

In the distance a baby could be heard crying.

"That's Destiny." Cameron said.

"I know." Future Allison said. "Destiny - is calling me."

Future Allison took Cameron's face in both hands and kissed her.

"I love you, Cameron." Future Allison said. "I will be your mate for life, PLEASE do not kill yourself. It can be you and me and - Destiny."

Allison touched Cameron's cheek and left.

Cameron knew – destiny, was calling her as well….

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"What is wrong with all of you?" John asked. "You send a girl off to die? That is Savannah, our Savannah."

"No, John." Ally said. "That is YOUR Savannah."

"Enough." John shouted.

"She's right, love." Sheila said. "Everyone knows it, even you."

"You are trying to avoid Savannah as you did Cameron." Ally said. "We all know the story."

"You KNEW Cameron was the ONE when you were chasing Riley, just as you can SEE and know now, Savannah is the ONE. It is what Cameron has ALWAYS wanted for you AND her." Ally said. "It is your destiny, it is Savannah's destiny, it is Cameron's destiny. You ALL know it"

"Cameron told us how it is; the three of you and her, in the future, her future, your future, John." Sheila said. "Cameron told us it is how she always knew it would be. How she wants it to be. How it WILL BE."

"This is all so wrong." John said. "You are all in on it."

"John we all want Cameron back." Ally said. "ALL of us. Only Savannah can make that happen. Cameron will not listen to anyone else, not even you. Their love is strong."

"Stronger than Cameron's love for me?" John asked.

"IF they come back, I think you will have your answer." Sheila said.

John knew now Savannah hadn't been 'brainwashed' by Cameron. It was LOVE that was driving her, both of them, pure emotional love, not complicated by any physical aspect – yet. The emotional love that radiated out of Savannah was reflected back by Cameron. The love Cameron felt for Savannah seemed to be magnified by both of them.

"Have they…?" John asked, worried.

"What happens in the future, stays in the future." Ally said.

Ally, Ginger and Sheila all took some satisfaction, at the look of - discomfort on John's face.

"You people are all demented." John said. "Cameron has corrupted all of you."

John briefly wondered if a mass reprogramming was necessary, knowing it wasn't.

"John, stop while you are ahead. Let's wait for awhile and see what happens. Cameron and Savannah will be back. We all know it." Ally said.

"Do we?" John asked, looking at each one of them. "Do we?"

Actually none of them knew it, but they all wanted to believe it.


	465. Temporal Topless

Chapter 465

** Temporal Topless **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Future Timeline - Undetermined Error:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cammy knew this was not a good development. It was bad enough. It could have been worse, much worse.

"Was there a temporal error?" Savannah asked, worried.

"No, but our location is way off target." Cammy said. "It is almost like we were 'pulled' or 'attracted' here somehow. This is not where we want or NEED to be, to help Cameron."

"So it is the right when, just the wrong where." Savannah said.

"Correct." Cammy said. "I need to find us clothing and weapons."

"We look pretty Hot. The only hair on our bodies is on our heads." Savannah said. "I hope we don't run into any Scavengers or Grays like this."

Cammy hoped they did. She would kill them. Then they would have clothing and weapons.

Cammy picked up several baseball sized stones.

"What are those for?" Savannah asked.

"I can throw them hard and accurately." Cammy said. "I can kill with them, from a great distance."

"Up close you only need your hands." Savannah said. "It is amazing how your hands can deliver such pleasure and – love, yet be lethal weapons."

"I think the fact that I don't tire, helps a lot." Cammy said, with a smile.

Savannah knew Cammy _always_ got her where she wanted to - go.

Cammy spotted a small depression and asked Savannah to wait there and not move while she looked around the immediate area. She need to make sure there was no one around them and see if there was anything they could use.

Cammy scouted around them, no threats were apparent. Nothing useful was found.

"After that last time transfer, I think everything feels a little off." Savannah said.

Cammy felt it too. They were under the pull of some other force.

"I will need to locate some safe water for you to drink soon." Cammy said.

"I'm good for now." Savannah said

"How is the pressure buildup in your breasts?" Cammy asked.

"Uncomfortable." Savannah said. "I know this may sound strange. Cammy, can you relieve the pressure and transfer the fluid back to me?"

"Yes." Cammy said. "That can solve two problems we may have for you, nourishment and liquid."

"If that is the case." Savannah said. "It is time for my first – feeding."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron went to find Future Allison, she was feeding Destiny. They were alone. Cameron watched her for awhile. Cameron really wished she was a real female and could have and feed her offspring like that.

"That is so beautiful your body can do that." Cameron said.

"I never really thought of it before, but it has bulked up my breasts quite a bit." Future Allison said. "I didn't ever think much about my appearance before. I figured how I looked, is how I looked. I like my bigger size now."

Cameron reflected back on the very plump breast she received from Ginger, with that super pink nipple. It didn't matter now, she'd Resequenced back to – normal. Still, that plump breast was soft and bouncy. Cameron wondered if Ginger would have donated her entire frontal sheath section, if she would have tried to Resequence her sheath with the selected genes to keep the plump breasts. She was sure she would have kept the super pink nipples, she was still unsure about the plump breasts. She really liked the size she was and way she looked. It appeared everyone else did too. Seeing Future Allison now made her think of it again. It made her think of a lot of things. Things she could not do.

Future Allison asked Cameron if she could hold Destiny for a few minutes, she needed to attend to some – personal business.

Cameron was starting to become overwhelmed by all her perceived feelings of inadequacy.

"Maybe if one of the girls is around, I will have them take over for me when I get back. I am running a little low." Future Allison joked. "When nature calls, no one stalls."

Future Allison headed out.

Cameron held Destiny as everything seemed to turn into a fog, in her mind.

When Future Allison returned a few minutes later, she saw Cameron's top was off, her back was to her. As Allison moved around to the front of her she saw Cameron holding Destiny, trying to – feed her.

"Cameron, what are you doing?" Future Allison asked, gently pulling Destiny away from her.

Cameron only showed a blank look on her face.

"Cameron?" Future Allison asked, worried now.

"I can't feed my baby." Cameron said. "I have dried up. My baby needs to feed. Can you help me?"

"Cameron, are you OK?" Future Allison asked.

"Cameron?" Cameron asked, looking around. "My name is - Allison…."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Young Residence Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Holly noticed Allison was increasingly agitated. She seemed very nervous and on edge. She seemed deeply troubled and conflicted.

"Holly, how am I doing?" Allison asked.

Holly was immediately concerned, she just scanned Allison only a few minutes ago.

"Is something wrong?" Holly asked, she began scanning Allison again.

"No." Allison said. "I want to have this baby, Holly. I want to have it for us."

"Please remain calm. You know we have tried many times." Holly said. "The damage from the future may prevent you for carrying a child to term, again."

"No, Holly." Allison said. "I WANT this to happen. I want to be the one to feel it grow inside me. To be a part of me, from me."

"Allison, relax." Holly said. "You are stressing yourself out. You experienced enough trauma worrying about me. I am sorry for all of that."

"Holly, I want Savannah to move here with us, the three of us." Allison said.

"Allison, you know you are the wrong 'Allison' for Savannah." Holly said. "You know this."

"Savannah can't wait for - her." Allison said. "I am here now. She needs me."

"Allison, what is wrong with you?" Holly asked. "You belong to Vanna; she is your 'Savannah'."

"I want the Savannah that first - took me." Allison said. "Savannah looks just like her. That is what I want again. I want Savannah, and to be able to do my life over."

Holly thought Allison was sounding like Cameron. Then it hit her. Cameron was having the same thoughts Allison was. Maybe it was the same with Future Allison, which made Cameron feel the insecurity and need to try to go back or change things. That must be something Cameron 'inherited' from Future Allison.

"Allison, you may share with Savannah, I understand that, but you can not 'claim' her." Holly said. "She needs to be with John and your younger self in the future. That is the 'Natural Order'."

"I NEED her, Holly." Allison said. "I NEED her NOW."

"Please, Allison, stay calm, you are going to create a problem." Holly said. "You are having too much stress, creating it, in your own mind."

Holly saw Allison was on her phone, she was talking. As she watched she saw Allison's complexion whiten and Allison burst out crying. The phone fell from her hand.

Holly picked up the phone.

"Who is this?" Holly asked angrily.

"It's Sheila, love."

"What did you say to Allison?" Holly asked, still angry. "Why do you have Savannah's phone?"

"Savannah is gone, love." Sheila said.

"What do you mean gone?" Holly asked. "We just saw her yesterday."

"She went into Cameron's future again." Sheila said.

"What for?" Holly asked, calmer now, worried. "She just got back from there. Is she trying to bring her baby back?"

"No, she went after Cameron." Sheila said. "Everyone knows only Savannah can bring her back."

"Allison needs her." Holly said.

"Isn't Hanna there?" Sheila asked. "It's the - same thing."

"NO, it isn't." Holly shouted and hung up.

Holly tried to comfort Allison.

Holly was actually relieved to see Vanna and Cam arrive within the hour. She knew that Allison NEEDED Vanna more than ever right now. Holly was actually glad Vanna was there. Holly thought how strange time and events change and evolve ones perspective on things. Then again she - shared, a few more lovers than she ever imagined. Holly liked the variety and wanted more. Still the prospect of a three way with Allison and Savannah was enticing.

Vanna took Allison to her room.

"They NEED each other." Cam said.

"I understand that now." Holly said. "I really do. I could not before, but now I know."

Cam looked around. No one else was nearby. She knew she was stressed and she knew Holly would be even more stressed right now.

"How is the underground bunker holding up?" Cam asked.

Holly quickly looked around.

"I think it could use our inspection." Holly said.

"Maybe that is not the only thing that needs - inspecting." Cam said.

Holly and Cam giggled.

Holly found Hanna leaving Claire's room, she was buttoning her blouse.

Hanna looked at Cam and Holly.

"I can watch Young Allison and Summer for awhile." Hanna said.

Holly and Cam disappeared wordlessly into the bunker.

Hanna looked around. Everything was quiet for now.

'What is this world - coming to?' Hanna wondered.

Young Allison was watching and listing to everything that was happening and being said. She would wait until Hanna went to check on Summer and she would go check on Allison and Vanna. Then she would check on Holly and Cam. She already checked on Hanna and her mother earlier. She knew it was more that curiosity.


	466. Temporal Taste

Chapter 466

** Temporal Taste **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Future Timeline - Undetermined Error:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"Thanks, Cammy." Savannah said. "That was special in about five different ways."

"Yes, it is a little sweet as well." Cammy said. "Let me know when you need my – help, again."

"You can count on it." Savannah said. "If I hadn't run out, we would still be doing it. If we keep doing that for a few more days, I am never going to stop lactating."

"I did keep going past when I should have stopped." Cammy said. "I didn't want to stop."

"I didn't want you too either." Savannah said.

"Wait here." Cammy said. "I want to look around again before we move out."

Cammy was trying to determine what could have brought them here, this far off target. She knew of the temporal beacon they were using 'In Some Future'. She felt it was something like that. Maybe it was temporal activity. Somehow John Henry brought the 'Almost Cameron' Liquid Metal Terminator to their timeline and location. They still weren't exactly sure how.

Cammy did not see anything around here that looked like it was Skynet related. There were some small mountains in the distance, but there was nothing else around here.

Cammy came across some dried mud, there were footprints cast in the dried mud. The footwear impression looked unevenly worn. She doubted that was from Grays or a Terminator. That meant it could be from some Resistance patrol that passed through here at one point or - Scavengers.

Cammy knew if Scavengers got a hold of Savannah and her naked pristine body, she would be assaulted and carved up in their hands.

Cammy picked up the baseball sized stones she'd collected earlier, as weapons. They were many miles from where they wanted to be. This was going to be tough on Savannah to keep up. The lack of safe drinking water was going to be the biggest problem.

"Follow me, watch for any hand signals." Cammy said. "Don't wonder off and don't get hurt or cut. Watch your step. I will fabricate footwear and some type of covering for your body, as soon as I find suitable materials."

"How far away are we, from where we want to be?" Savannah asked.

"Several days journey at least, longer without clothing." Cammy said. "I have to be careful for you. You have no protection."

"Do you know what brought us here?" Savannah asked. "Or what may have gone wrong?"

"No, but I am going to be looking for anything out of place. We may be caught up in some Skynet activity of some kind." Cammy said. "I would like to know what."

"OK. I am sorry I got you in this mess - again." Savannah said.

"I think John Connor is the one who should be worried about YOU." Cammy said. "You really laid it down on him."

"Cammy, it is what I want." Savannah said. "Cameron told me to experiment and be with as many of the girls or female Metal as I wanted. She wanted me to learn and share love. I have done that. I am ready for John now."

Cammy looked uneasy.

"Don't worry, Cammy." Savannah said. "You are mine – forever, and forever is a long time…."

Cammy smiled, she sure hoped so. She wasn't convinced.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Future Allison was worried about Cameron. She knew Cameron was very emotional earlier and when she returned Cameron was acting very strange. For some reason she was trying to feed Destiny and thought her name was - Allison.

"Savannah, come here - NOW." Future Allison said.

Future Savannah entered the room and saw Cameron standing there topless. It excited her to see that.

"Savannah, take Destiny and Joy away from here, right now, don't come back. Find Cameron, OUR Cameron and bring her here to me. Don't bring or tell anyone else." Future Allison said. "Just do it - NOW."

Future Savannah looked confused, but took Destiny and Joy away and went to find Duplicate Cameron.

Future Allison knew she needed to help Cameron somehow, she did not know what to do.

"Cameron, something is happening to you." Future Allison said. "How can I help you?"

"Don't call me that 'Bitch Whore' name again." Cameron said. "I already told you my name is Allison."

"OK – Allison." Future Allison said. "What is your last name?"

"Young, I'm Allison - from Palmdale. Allison Young." Cameron said.

"Do you know who I am?" Future Allison asked.

Duplicate Cameron walked into the room.

"Get back. It's that 'Metal Bitch'." Cameron said. "Connor's 'Metal Whore'."

Duplicate Cameron stopped. Time for fast thinking.

"I have been reprogrammed; I am now your 'Metal Whore'." Duplicate Cameron said.

"You are?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, you make love to me seven to eight times a day." Duplicate Cameron said. "That is why I am here now. I am your 'sex slave'. You reprogrammed me yourself."

Duplicate Cameron took off her top and was standing there topless like Cameron.

Future Allison thought this could be super HOT, but not under the circumstances. It was actually frightening.

"My body is at your disposal." Duplicate Cameron said. "You may do as you please."

Cameron looked confused.

Duplicate Cameron stood there topless with a blank face, waiting for Cameron to come closer.

"Kiss me." Cameron said.

Duplicate Cameron took several steps closer, but Cameron backed up.

Future Allison moved back against the wall, watching the whole thing unfold. HER Cameron - Duplicate Cameron, told her of several incidents like this.

"Do you no longer find me appealing?" Duplicate Cameron asked.

"No, I am afraid of you." Cameron said. "You killed me."

Future Allison raised her right hand up to her neck, knowing how close Cameron came to killing her and apparently actually did at one time. How could the woman she loved so much, do that to her?

"Excuse me." Future Allison said. "Do you know who I am?"

Future Allison stood next to Duplicate Cameron, she removed her top as well.

Cameron looked confused.

"If you are me?" Cameron asked. "Then who am I?"

Duplicate Cameron moved in front of Future Allison.

"If _both_ you are - me?" Cameron asked. "Then who am I?"

"Leave now." Duplicate Cameron said to Future Allison.

"No, I wish for you to be with me, if she no longer needs you." Future Allison said.

Duplicate Cameron flashed Future Allison a dirty look.

Future Allison moved up and kissed Duplicate Cameron. Future Allison wanted to show Cameron, Duplicate Cameron was not a threat.

Cameron's eyes glowed red.

"Get away from her you 'Metal Bitch'." Cameron said. "She is – me. She is my - lover. She is the one - I want…."

Future Allison moved past Duplicate Cameron and held onto Cameron.

"I am here." Future Allison said. "I want you to lie down. I am the one you want."

Cameron laid on the crude bed. Future Allison sat next to her, gently stroking her face.

"I want to hear everything you know about – Summer." Future Allison said. "MY sister."

Duplicate Cameron moved over and sat on the other side of Cameron, ready to grab her if she tried to hurt anyone.

Cameron looked up at them. Her eyes flashed blue. She slowly reached up as not so alarm them and gently pulled them into her.

They all held each other and cried.

"I'm sorry, Allison." Cameron said. "I have to do some things and I don't want to, but I HAVE to do them. I have to protect John. It is my function. I must protect the Past, Present and Future. I must do it alone so no one is hurt or dies. I have to do it all - alone."

"I understand, Cameron." Future Allison said. "Everyone sacrifices for John Connor."

Cameron tried to lighten the mood.

"Yours are larger than hers." Cameron said and smiled at Future Allison.

"Cameron, I will take OUR baby and go away with you, away from all this and everything, into any future or past you want." Future Allison said. "Just the three of us, we will run as fast as we can and never look back."

"I can complete the mission, Cameron. You have done enough in every timeline. You have given and sacrificed enough." Duplicate Cameron said. "My turn."

"It is my – punishment, to do it alone." Cameron said.

"Punishment for what?" Future Allison asked.

"Punishment for being - built." Cameron said. "For being 'Not Good Enough'."

"No, Cameron, I love you." Future Allison said. "You are good enough for me, you KNOW that. You have scanned me as I have told you that. You KNOW it is true."

"I do know it, Allison." Cameron said. "I am good enough for you and MY Savannah. I love you both dearly. I am going to miss both of you."

"I am going with you." Future Allison said. "Savannah and the girls will be able to take care of Destiny. I am going with you."

"NO. I forbid it." Cameron said. "YOU must take care of OUR baby daughter Destiny, that is YOUR - Destiny."

"What of you?" Future Allison asked.

"I will face Skynet alone." Cameron said. "As I always do. Nobody - will miss me."


	467. Temporal Treasure

Chapter 467

** Temporal Treasure **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Future Timeline - Undetermined Error:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

They only traveled a quarter mile before Cammy came across some plants and soft bark she could use to help with Savannah's feet.

Cammy fabricated some crude sandals for Savannah to wear, to protect her feet. If Savannah's feet were tore up or damaged, it would slow them down even more. There was always the risk of infection and it could limit her mobility. There was a lot of ground they needed to cover, and Cammy was not about to leave Savannah out here alone. She would carry her if she needed to. It would not slow her that much.

"I am sorry I have not obtained any clothing for you to wear yet." Cammy said. "You will get a sunburn soon."

"Cammy, it's fine. It's not like there are any stores around here." Savannah said. "The sun is not out. I am not getting sun burnt. You keep checking to make sure."

Cammy knew Savannah could still get sun burnt without the sun being out. She did not like her exposed to the atmosphere anyway. At least at the Connor compound they could control everything related to Savannah and Claire when they were there. Out here, there was nothing. At least in the wastelands, they would have more of a chance at finding something they could use. There were usually dead left to rot, they may still have something useful on them.

"You need clean water." Cammy said. "You need to rest."

"I am in my prime." Savannah said. "I can push this body pretty far. My feet are better protected now, so I can move faster with you. I am sorry I am slowing you down."

Cammy stopped and tilted her head. A look of concern came across her face.

"Get against the trees on the side away from the mountains. NOW." Cammy said.

Savannah moved instantly. It took awhile before she heard it, then she did.

"Move slowly around the tree from left to right when I do." Cammy said. "It's an HK drone. It is searching. I hear it running a grid pattern search. It has to be looking for us. Someone must have detected us. I don't know if it is Skynet or not. I am sure it is."

"You think it is Skynet?" Savannah asked.

"Yes. They must have detected our arrival from a temporal disturbance. We may have disrupted whatever was going on." Cammy said. "We may be in the middle of Skynet controlled territory."

"There is nothing around here." Savannah said.

"That is why it may be here. Skynet is hiding. We may be close to one of the Skynet mainframes or even the parent Skynet computer." Cammy said.

"We need to find it and knock it out. I saw Cameron do it in another future. I was there. I helped. It was Cameron, Duplicate Cameron, the one here, Duplicate Allison and my mother. My mother was using Allison's form." Savannah said. "That Skynet was not Cameron. It wasn't her, Cammy. Cameron was not that Skynet."

Cammy viewed those files. She was glad that Cameron was not that Skynet, or any of the others she destroyed so far. The fear really was that Cameron was the parent Skynet, the one Cameron came to terminate. Cammy ran on 'Cameron's program' she knew what Cameron - feared.

"Here it comes, be ready to move. As soon as it leaves, we need to get away from here and find a better hiding spot." Cammy said. "It may try to sneak up on us later, if it suspects we are here."

"Won't it attack us?" Savannah asked. "If it spots us?"

"I think they want to capture us for interrogation." Cammy said. "They will remove my chip and get all the information off of it. They will reprogram me as a 'Metal Whore'."

"I won't let them." Savannah said.

Cammy took one of her rocks and chipped away at a larger rock nearby, finally breaking off a sharp triangular section of rock.

Cammy handed it to Savannah.

Savannah looked at the sharp rock and at Cammy. She knew what Cammy was – asking.

"I won't do it." Savannah said.

"You must Savannah." Cammy said. "I can't be taken with my chip intact. You will need to crush it."

"I won't do it." Savannah said. "I won't kill you."

"You have to protect the past. You will need to protect John and the others. All the information is on my chip, even River." Cammy said. "It is your duty to protect them, I am expendable."

"I won't do it." Savannah said. "I love you."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Cammy said.

Cammy knelt down and handed Savannah the sharp rock.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Future John walked in and saw the three topless females. He immediately walked back out again, without saying a word.

They all put their tops back on after seeing him.

Future Allison went out to where Future John was.

She was covering for Cameron. She didn't want Future John to know that Cameron experienced a problem. It appeared fixed now anyway.

"I was showing them how my breasts have grown and lactate." Future Allison said. "I have done the same for you."

"I don't want to know." Future John said. "It looked - private."

"It was." Future Allison said. "Drop it or you won't get any, from ANY of us. I will pass the word."

Future John knew she would too. It happened before.

"I didn't see anything." Future John said. "I'll come back in an hour."

"Make it two." Future Allison said. "Go take care of your daughters. Savannah has them, she can use your help."

Future Allison checked to make sure he left and went to Future Savannah. She then returned back to Cameron.

Cameron was back to normal.

* * *

Later:

Cameron was making plans about her upcoming endeavor.

Future Allison was outside talking with Future John.

Duplicate Cameron took Cameron and looked her square in the face.

"I KNOW you are reluctant to do this, Cameron. You need to be with Allison." Duplicate Cameron said.

"I want to, 'Cameron'." Cameron said. "I really do. I love her."

"She is the most special lover, Cameron." Duplicate Cameron said. "It is more special to be with her, than either John. I have been with both, or I have the files anyway. I guess I never was really with Past John, but it sure seems like it was me."

"Well it was and it wasn't" Cameron said. "I want MY Savannah, 'Cameron'. She is the 'Chosen One'."

"As is Future Allison." Duplicate Cameron said. "They mated and bonded, Cameron. They are the ones. The 'Chosen Ones', both of them."

"I am afraid WHEN I am with them, I will not want John anymore." Cameron said.

"You still will." Duplicate Cameron said. "But you will love them as much. I do. Please, Cameron, listen to me on this. I am YOU. I am telling you the truth about this. Allison loves you more than anything, except the baby. That is a different type of love for her. She understands I am YOU, but not you. YOU are the one she truly loves with all her heart."

"I don't know, 'Cameron'." Cameron said. "I don't want to hurt her when I am - terminated."

"IF, you are terminated." Duplicate Cameron said.

Cameron didn't look convinced. She knew she would be.

"Allison is a Treasure, Cameron." Duplicate Cameron said. "A priceless Treasure. YOU gave her back her life. You gave her back to John and Savannah. You gave her to me. Now you need to share her love and her loving."

Future Allison was listening from outside the room, after Future John left. She entered the room. She loved Cameron dearly and wanted to let her know again.

"Cameron - I love you." Future Allison said. "I will go back into the past with you and be with Past John and Your Savannah. It will be the four of us together and sharing everything. I have talked with Past Savannah about this. She can have the children for both of us so we won't need to take anyone's child away from them again. I know my mother sacrificed greatly to do what she did. I know it must have hurt Your Allison as well."

"What about Destiny?" Cameron asked. "We can't take her with us. It is too unsafe."

"I want to give her to 'Cameron' and John as THEIR child, to raise together." Future Allison said. "It is what she wants, as do you."

Cameron did know that is what she wanted, or thought she did anyway.

"We will start our own family, the four of us." Future Allison said. "It will be the future – now, for all four of us."

"But what about John - Future John?" Cameron asked. "He loves you."

"This is for YOUR John." Future Allison said. "Everyone sacrifices for John Connor, even John Connor."


	468. Temporal Tears

Chapter 468

** Temporal Tears **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Future Timeline - Undetermined Error:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Savannah knew she would rather die, than 'kill' anyone she loved. It didn't matter if they were human or Metal.

Savannah motioned for Cammy to stand up.

"I will never kill you, Cammy." Savannah said. "We are not there yet anyway. We don't even know if they know where to look."

"They are searching still." Cammy said. "I am going to climb this tree and watch the HK drone for awhile. You stay here and do not move. Call my name if you need me and I will drop down in an instant. Watch for any animals, people or Metal."

Savannah knew she didn't want to encounter any Terminators, Grays, Scavengers, or snakes. They were really all the same thing, except the snake didn't have a choice, to be what it was.

Cammy prepared to climb the tree.

"I love you, Cammy." Savannah said.

"I love you too, Savannah." Cammy said, as she climbed up the tree.

Savannah was excited to see Cammy's naked figure climb up in front of her. It was so elegant and beautiful, such fluidity of motion. Savannah knew that is how the three Allisons she was with all looked. She was with Cam and Ally as well. Cammy and Cam would switch sometimes. Vanna was unable to tell when it was Cammy and not Cam, when they switched. She knew it was Cam. She winked at Cam and told her. 'OK, Cam, show me what you've got.' Cam smiled at her and - did.

Cammy climbed as high as she could. The HK drone was off to her left side by about five miles now. Cammy wanted to see where it went, so she could investigate in that direction. She hoped she could see where it landed if it did. That would be a sure giveaway as to where the Skynet base it was from was at.

Savannah looked around the area surrounding the tree. There were no good hiding places she could see, only some tall grass off to one side, near her.

Savannah wondered if Skynet was looking for them or someone else, or if something different was going on around here. If it was, what was it? Is this where Cameron was headed? Maybe she arrived previously and was terminated, or captured already. They had no communication or any way to know.

If the time transfer worked correctly, they should have arrived right after Cameron, at the same location. They were supposed to be two minutes behind her. Clearly, neither was the case. This error may have happened to Cameron as well. If Cameron was _here_ only two minutes in front of them, she would have come to investigate by now. Maybe they were earlier or later than the transfer was supposed to be. Cammy could only confirm the atmospheric pollutants were identical to the future they were just in.

As Savannah waited for Cammy to come down, she thought she heard something. She was going to call for Cammy, but the noise was close. She didn't want to pinpoint her location. Savannah was worried Metal was stalking her. How could anyone get that close to her? She was completely stationary, and not moving. The HK drone could have alerted someone.

Savannah was worried Cammy would be captured and the information stolen from her chip. She was also aware Cammy did not want her chassis to be converted to some other - function. Savannah was aware her body could be also.

Savannah carefully moved deeper into the tall grass around her. She was hidden from view, but not from Metal. A sick feeling flooded over Savannah. What if it was Scavengers? She knew they would brutalize her body in every way. During the assaults they would mutilate her, leave their marks for all to see. Vanna took Savannah aside before she left to have the baby. She told her not to fight back. Savannah remembered her words. 'You won't be able to stop them and they will mutilate you even more, knock out your teeth, break bones, just for the fun of it. They will cut – parts, off your body. I have seen it with my own eyes.'

Those words echoed in Savannah's mind.

Savannah heart was pounding. She was being gripped by fear. Surely Cammy must know they were coming for her. Savannah wanted John to be her first, her only. Now it was going to be a group of violent strangers that 'took' her. Vanna's words screamed through her head. 'The less you resist, the less they will cut off. The more you fight, the more each will take from you. I have seen it with my own eyes.'

Savannah's heart was pounding. She was afraid they were going to hear it. Her heart sounded like a locomotive in her own head. Savannah's mouth was dry. She needed water. It felt like her mouth was full of sand right now.

Vanna's words flooded her. 'Volunteer to please them, do _anything_ they ask. They will beat your less, maybe not even mutilate you. The assaults will be over fast the first few times around, usually less than a minute for each one of them, one after another. Just lay there and let it happen, let your mind wander elsewhere. Don't look or think about it. Then they will want you to please them in other ways. If you are hurt or dead, you can never escape. You wait for the chance to escape later on. I have seen it with my own eyes. Savannah, this is what has happen to me. I was still young; it was only a few months after Judgment Day when I was forced to become a - woman.'

Savannah was feeling sick. She was now afraid she was going to throw up. They would find her then, and it would start. At least they wouldn't get – everything, from her; she and Young Jesse took each others – innocence. Vanna told her to make sure that happened before Judgment Day, even if she needed to do it herself. Vanna told her that she'd been assaulted even more, because she was - untouched. Savannah knew after having two children already, that would no longer be an issue. They would not know her true virtue.

Savannah heard the noise getting closer and closer. They were almost upon her. She was ready to scream Cammy's name. The brush in front of her moved.

They found her!

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron was better now. She retained limited awareness of what she'd been trying to do. She replayed her files and was embarrassed. Most of what happened was missing, it always was from these events, but she saw enough. She needed to apologize to Future Allison.

"Allison, I don't know what happened or what I was trying to do. I am deeply sorry." Cameron said. "I don't know why I thought I was you. It has happened before to me."

"Cameron, don't worry about it. Nothing bad happened to anyone." Future Allison said.

"Allison, did you really mean what you said?" Cameron asked.

Future Allison moved up, she was holding Destiny, and placed Cameron's hand on her neck.

"Cameron I will go with you and Your Savannah, into any future, past or different timeline, for the rest of my life." Future Allison said. "If I can not take Destiny, I will let My Cameron and My John raise her, as their own. It is what you really want anyway. I know. You have told me before. Cameron, I love you. I have loved you like no other since we spent so much time together, when you saved me, when you gave me back my life. I wanted to be with you then and go with you then."

"You are being truthful in EVERYTHING you are telling me." Cameron said. "You really do love - ME. You _want_ ME."

"I know you want Your Savannah to come as well. I do too." Future Allison said. "We have shared and bonded with each other. I love her also."

"I don't know what to do, Allison. I want that more than anything." Cameron said. "To be with you and My Savannah and run away from everything. I want to get away from it all. I want to run and run, as fast as I can and never look back."

"I am only going to tell My Savannah and 'give' her Destiny, then we can go." Future Allison said. "I don't want to say goodbye to everyone or even anyone, I might not be able to do it then. They will try to stop us, me anyway."

"You will blindly follow me into the unknown and not know where we are going or what will happen?" Cameron asked.

"Yes. That is love, Cameron." Future Allison said. "I will sacrifice everything for YOU. THAT is love."

Cameron held Future Allison and Destiny, and cried like she'd never done before.


	469. Temporal Ticket

Chapter 469

** Temporal Ticket **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Future Timeline - Undetermined Error:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Savannah knew it was coming. Vanna and Jesse both warned her what would happen in the future, not maybe, but it _would_ \- happen. Now it was going to happen. She heard the stories, some of which they said they could never tell. She even experienced nightmares about it before. It wasn't supposed to be as bad of a 'problem' in Cameron's future, but it still existed on a smaller scale. It appeared somehow, she'd just drawn the short straw. She knew all the other versions of her - Savannah Weaver, went through this. Now it was - her turn. She briefly glanced down at her perfect figure, and knew it would never look the same once they were - done.

Now Savannah gripped the sharp stone Cammy made for her. She could feel the sharp edges almost cutting into her fingers, Cammy dulled them some. She was not ready to roll over. It was time for action. She decided she was going to fight. She would try to hurt as many as she could first, maybe they would kill her then. She was not going to submit to anyone. They could have her dead body, but they were never going to have _her_.

The movement was closer now. Savannah was pumped full of adrenalin. She felt it surge through her body. It would give her extra strength or speed for a short time. Stab, slash, gouge, run and run some more. She would try for the juggler in the neck, or the eyes first, then sprint. She would try to draw them away from Cammy. Cammy should hear the commotion and come to aid her, unless they were there to capture Cammy. Then Cammy needed to run. Savannah decided maybe she should buy time for Cammy to escape. She needed to sacrifice herself, so that - maybe, Cammy could get away. Cammy wanted her to destroy her chip, she knew she could never do that. She would rather trade her own life.

Savannah was tired of waiting. She decided she was going to attack. If not her – who? If not now – when? Savannah gripped the sharp stone and readied herself. Cameron and Sarah trained her for years, they trained her to _fight_ and _survive_ , not submit and surrender. She held a weapon. She could use her hands and feet. She needed to try to get one of their weapons if she could. She knew that she could take hits and still stay in the fight. It was all mental. Even if shot in the heart, she could fight for fifteen more seconds until the blood no longer reached her brain. Sarah told her you take the pain and fight harder. Don't stop until you are dead - Fight.

There was aloud crunch of brush.

They'd found her.

The time for thinking was over.

"Run, Cammy, run." Savannah screamed, as she sprang to her feet, the sharpened stone ready to strike, searching for a target.

The fear was gone.

It was time to FIGHT.

Savannah was a weapon….

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron knew Future Allison was writing her a blank check. She could fill in any amount or anything she wanted and Future Allison would cover it. Future Allison was willing to do - anything for her, even give up her baby to Duplicate Cameron as her own.

Cameron wanted what Future Allison was offering her. She wanted it from the first day they spent together, when Cameron freed Future Allison from Skynet. Future Allison did not trust her yet then. She still thought it was a Skynet trick of some kind. Cameron did everything for Future Allison out of love. Future Allison was a part of her, _inside_ of her. Future Allison was part of her, who made her what she was.

Cameron started teaching Future Allison many things, how to make things and do things. She gave Future Allison the proper education she lacked, and Future Allison exceeded in everything, just as Her Savannah did. Cameron was with Future Allison for nearly a year. She remade Future Allison from a scared – girl, into a fine, skillful, educated - woman. Cameron made Future Allison into the woman she wished she could be. She did the same for Her Savannah. Cameron made them the best they could be in – everything. Cameron was creating the – perfect female. Cameron was able to see they both were that. Cameron created what she could never be – the perfect woman. The perfect REAL woman.

The true beauty in doing that, was it allowed to girls to be all they could be. Everything they did was always within them. Cameron allowed them to find their true selves. The learning ability was theirs alone; she only guided them and provided the knowledge. Cameron took this one step further with Young Allison. She was given this _opportunity_ from the time she was a very small child. Young Allison would one day be the finest of them all, know the most and have the most ability. Cameron was making Young Allison the human version of herself.

Cameron was deeply conflicted with what to do. She could grab the 'brass ring' NOW, or wait and hope the 'Natural Order would actually happen with John, Savannah, Young Allison and her.

Eventually Future Allison shared her 'moments' with Future Savannah and Future John with her. Future John shared his 'moments' with Future Allison previously, as well to Cameron. They both talked of how they met and fell in love, even with the age difference. It always bothered Future John he was so much older than Future Allison, Future Savannah was closer to his age by a few years, but still much younger. Future John was always afraid, Future Allison would find someone - younger.

At that time, on her return into the future, Cameron loved Future John and Her John, Her Husband of one night. That is why Cameron wanted to be with Her John one night before she left. Cameron wanted what Future John and Future Allison shared. She never imagined Her John would ask her to - marry him. She knew now that was a mistake. It disrupted the 'Natural Order'. Now Her John would most likely never 'know' an Allison or Savannah, even with four sets of them. Cameron stole that from John. She'd stolen his future happiness. Cameron stole his future love. She'd stolen John's - future. She was a thief. She'd taken what was never supposed to be hers. Cameron could never face Her John again, she'd destroyed his future, not protected it.

Cameron shared verbally, her programming with Future Allison on ways to - please someone, both male and female. Future Allison asked Cameron to show her, teach her. They could practice and learn - together. Cameron said she was not ready for that - yet. Future Allison never gave up and told Cameron it would happen one day, with HER. Future Allison said she knew it would be with HER. Cameron also hoped it would be.

Cameron knew now it could be. They could leave here, get HER Savannah and go. She would have Sheila send them into the past and delete all records of where and when it was. She would have Sheila erase she'd even sent them. Sheila would only think she'd been running tests when asked about it, why the TDE was being run. Nobody would know.

Cameron knew she wanted this more than anything. Cameron decided this is what she must have done before. Cameron lived her life with Future Allison and HER Savannah in the past, after they died; she went to New Mexico and went into standby. She knew she waited years, so she could replace herself in 1999 and live her life over again.

Cameron once found herself in a cemetery, in front of two of the most beautiful graves she'd ever seen. She did not know why she was there or even how she got there. She was just there. Cameron suppressed this memory. Now it was back. She could see it all again. She was _looking_ at an image in her files.

**My Beloved Allison – Young forever and forever Young.**

**My Beloved Savannah – Weaver of love into hearts and minds.**

The memories were breaking through. Cameron knew when she returned to past, the TDE at the Resistance base would now work into the past again. She did this before, at least in one of her lifetimes. She was certain of it.

Cameron knew what her future was. It was as it always was. It was what she always wanted. It was with her true loves. The ones who loved her for what she was, because that is how she was. She was a machine and they loved her more than – ANYTHING – Because that is WHO she was.

She didn't need to perish fighting Skynet and end her existence. There were others that could take over the fight and make the sacrifices. It didn't ALWAYS have to be her. Freedom from the pain and torment didn't have to be termination. Cameron found a ticket to ride and she was going to use it.


	470. Temporal Trail

Chapter 470

** Temporal Trail **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Future Timeline - Undetermined Error:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Savannah was on her feet. The sharpened stone searching for a target. There was a loud thud and Cammy was now standing next to her.

"What is it?" Cammy asked, looking for a target as well.

"I heard something." Savannah said. "I felt something."

Cammy looked around, she moved off to the side a little, and quickly reached down. She came up with a snake in her hand. It was still moving and thrashing around.

Savannah felt foolish. She'd let her imagination and fears get the best of her, but she overcame them. Her training took over. She'd chosen to fight when she thought it was needed. She hadn't run or - rolled over. She knew the next time she faced this fear, or situation, she would fight. She was happy to know when push came to shove, she was ready to fight.

Cammy wasn't sure of all of that happened, but she did see Savannah stand to fight, while trying to buy time for her to escape. That was bravery and love joining together. It made her love Savannah even more. She saw Savannah was willing to sacrifice for her. Cammy knew sacrifice was the true test of love. There was no doubt in Cammy's mind she would do the same for Savannah.

Savannah never thought she would be so relieved to see a snake. It almost made her want to laugh, but she didn't, she was still pumped full of adrenaline. It was time to make the best of the situation.

"You start a fire, and I will make a meal for us." Savannah said.

Savannah moved over and took the live snake from Cammy. Cameron and Sarah taught her how to survive. Savannah killed and prepared the snake. Cammy even ate a few bites.

"Did you get the location information on the HK drone?" Savannah asked.

"I saw where the HK drone went." Cammy said. "I watched it until it disappeared into the side of a hill."

Savannah figured if they were close to some Skynet operation, there would probably not be too many Scavengers around, even in this remote location.

"Any sign of Metal or Grays?" Savannah asked.

"No." Cammy said. "I am not sure what to do. I don't want to leave you alone. It is too dangerous and a million things could go wrong, or - happen."

Savannah reflected on what she just experienced and knew that was true.

"You may have to." Savannah said. "Or I can go with you."

Savannah coughed a few times.

"I need to find you clean water." Cammy said.

Cammy looked at Savannah's bare breasts.

"Are you ready to wash it down yet?" Cammy asked.

"I thought you would never ask." Savannah said. "I am more than ready…."

Cammy and Savannah shared some alone time together. Cammy asked Savannah get some rest. There was a long march ahead of them. They needed to travel many miles.

When Savannah awoke. Cammy was wearing a grass skirt and cropped halter type top, it was made of loosely woven grass as well. She looked totally Hot wearing it. She'd made a set for Savannah as well.

"You look like a 'Cave Women', a very HOT 'Cave Women'." Savannah said. "You look really sexy dressed like that, Cammy."

"There are places in the world where people still live like this." Cammy said. "Life changed little for those people when Skynet destroyed the world."

Cammy handed Savannah a spear she'd made and fire hardened the point. Savannah noted Cammy made several and constructed a bow with a few arrows.

"Some things change and some things don't." Savannah said. "I guess these things worked for thousands of years."

"They did and they still do. There are places in the world where all these items are still used, just like they have been for thousands of years. They still kill." Cammy said. "I need to find you clean water."

"Thank you for everything, Cammy." Savannah said. "You still look Tight and Hot dressed like that."

"So do you. Your red hair is ravishing with that - outfit. You look like a Warrior Princess." Cammy said. "We will move out when you are done."

"Done?" Savannah asked.

Cammy looked off to the side, Savannah followed her gaze. Behind a tree was a fallen log with soft grass on it, a small pit behind it and some soft broad leaves sitting next to it.

"Cammy, you're the greatest." Savannah said. "I love you."

"I will make a quick patrol, then gather our weapons while you – finish up." Cammy said and left Savannah alone to – take care of business.

When Cammy returned, she methodically erased all traces they'd ever been there.

Savannah knew if she was going to die, there was no one she would rather die with. Cammy was – 'Cameron', HER Cameron.

Savannah knew she would follow Cammy-Cameron to any-where or any-when, any-how or any-way.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron knew the 'brass ring' was in sight, her hand was on it. It was RIGHT here, in front of her, all she needed to do, was – take it. Cameron really wanted to take it. Cameron knew if she did not do this NOW, she would regret it for the rest of her existence. If she went off to fight Skynet alone, she knew she would not have to regret it for very long, her hours left on earth would be numbered.

Everything Cameron wanted was available - right now. It was all here and ready. Cameron was unable to explain her actions. She wanted to run as fast as she could and never look back, with the two women she loved the most. The three of them all wanted the same thing – each other. It stabbed her heart, to do what she _must_ do.

Cameron slipped out of the camp. It was best if she did it this way. She would not be returning. Her date with Skynet was terminal.

Her Metal operatives tracked down the information she wanted. They found a possible Skynet location, or at least the area. She knew where to look. On her own, she stood a better chance of reaching the – target. No one else would be endangered during the process. Cameron knew it would end, one way or another.

Cameron set off on her own and told no one. She communicated with Bob and Rob and told them to make ready the 'package'. They told her they were ready and waiting for further instructions.

Cameron could not say 'goodbye' to anyone. They all would have tried to stop her. She would not be able to leave with Future Allison and Future John begging her to stay. It would be too traumatic for her. It would cause her to glitch or shut down. They might even try to shut her down. Cameron knew she was breaking their hearts. Cameron updated with Duplicate Cameron all of her files and interactions with Future Allison. Duplicate Cameron was to inform Future Allison that she was now 'Cameron' in every way. Cameron replaced herself, with herself – updating Duplicate Cameron to be - HER.

Future Allison and Duplicate Cameron could still leave and go off together. Cameron knew there were two female Metal chassis ready to Resequence and a copy of her chip. There would be plenty of 'Camerons' to go around for Future John. Duplicate Cameron was to see if any of the Allisons wanted to go to her future to be with Future John, if Duplicate Cameron and Future Allison left. She figured Allison might want to go be with _her_ baby. It really was her baby. Cameron also suggested one of the Jesses, just not Young Jesse. Cameron wanted Young Jesse - for Her John.

Cameron went over all the things she set in motion. All seemed good to her. She thought everything was covered, when Duplicate Cameron as 'Cameron', took Savannah and Future Allison with her. Cammy would use Cameron's spare chip and become Cameron Prime. Cameron was sure everything was taken care of. Cameron instructed Duplicate Cameron to have Hanna or Holly take the Young sisters into the past, for enough years to get them to an age acceptable for John. An age similar to Young Jesse would be the best. They would all be together with John. She was sure Claire would understand.

Cameron did not see anything wrong with what she was doing. She was sacrificing herself. The sacrifices of the others were nothing major, compared to her sacrifice. It should all work out. Only she would perish. Why would anyone miss her anyway? She was only a walking pile of junk - scrap metal.

Cameron looked at her hand as she moved. It was glitching. Damn, she thought. This was ALL bothering her. It should not. She'd fixed everything. It should all happen. Everyone should be happy. Cameron kept telling herself that. She almost believed it herself now – almost.

The glitching continued, so did Cameron, she needed to keep her date with - destiny.


	471. Temporal Task

Chapter 471

** Temporal Task **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Future Timeline - Undetermined Error:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cammy and Savannah broke camp and headed out into the unknown. They decided to see what the new Skynet target actually was, if it was one. They would seek Cameron out later. Savannah urged Cammy to strike a blow at whatever Skynet activity or facility they uncovered.

Cammy led Savannah for several hours. They were clothed and Savannah's feet were protected, they were both armed, even if with primitive weapons. They could still kill with them.

Cammy was constantly scanning Savannah.

"Savannah, you need water - liquids." Cammy said. "You are dehydrating, you will overheat, get sick…. I need to find you water."

Cammy knew when she did, it may not be drinkable for Savannah. She did not want Savannah damage by toxins.

"I know, Cammy." Savannah said. "There isn't any. I hardly have any pressure build up now. I think I have drained myself – dry."

Savannah knew her body would start to shut down functions, to survive.

"I need to get you liquid, at least moisture of some kind." Cammy said. "I know you have not complained or said a word, Savannah."

"I can function for a few days, at least an extra day from consuming my own secretions." Savannah said. "How much longer until we get to where we need to go?"

"We will be there soon." Cammy said. "In the area anyway. I expect to make contact with a Skynet patrol soon."

Cammy looked at Savannah, she was in her prime. The lack of water was going to tax her body no matter what, very soon.

"Savannah, if I carry you, it will help conserve your body fluids longer." Cammy said.

"I don't want to distract you and get us in a fight with Metal." Savannah said. "I can push harder. I can keep up."

Cammy loved Savannah even more. She knew others would have buckled long ago. Cammy vowed Savannah would not get sick or die out here, no matter what she needed to do to prevent it. Savannah was truly the 'Chosen One' and she carried the standard well.

"Cammy, there are some birds arriving over there." Savannah said. "There may be - something there."

Cammy saw them too; they might be feasting on something that - died.

"Cammy, if you can destroy anything that belongs to Skynet, you must do it. Don't worry about me." Savannah said. "Stopping Skynet is more important than one person. Protecting the future comes before me, or protecting the past, at this point."

"NO. Savannah, I will not let anything happen to you." Cammy said. "Wait here in the shade, while I check out the birds. Hold onto your spear, and have your rock knife ready. I'll be back."

Cammy took her bow and some arrows, along with a spear. She held a baseball sized rock in her hand as well.

Savannah watched Cammy take off, her speed was incredible. She ran rapidly, using whatever she could for cover as she moved. Savannah was tired, she was thirsty and she was not going to say a word to Cammy. Cammy was scanning her continuously, she knew the condition she was in. If Cammy asked to carry her again, she was going to say 'yes', maybe just for an hour or two…. No, she better not. She didn't want to endanger Cammy. She would push on. She would force herself and - hack it. She was not going to ask for help.

Cammy closed on the location the birds were in. She wasn't sure what she was going to find. The birds were pecking at something. Cammy looked for the biggest bird. She took her bow and aimed an arrow, the shot was true. The largest bird fell, an arrow through its neck. The other birds fluttered for a few seconds, then went on as if nothing happened. Cammy took aim and shot a second time, a second bird fell. The birds reacted the same way they did the first time she shot an arrow.

As Cammy moved closer, the birds panicked. They were picking up her predator pheromones. There was some loud squawking and screeching and they flew off. Their meal was what appeared to be, a dead Scavenger. The dead Scavenger was in an advanced state of decomposition. His clothes were rotted through and little more than rags at this point. Cammy removed the arrows from the two birds and cleaned them off. She decided not to take the birds. They looked sick. This site was contaminated.

Savannah grasped her spear as she heard a noise. It was Cammy returning. Cammy held a canteen; it contained a small amount of water in it. Cammy checked the water. It was drinkable, but not the best. Cammy also retrieved a firearm. It was a revolver.

"I found some water." Cammy said. "It is not very much, maybe one or two mouthfuls. This revolver only has two rounds left, they both look water damaged and corroded. I don't know if they will even fire at this point."

Savannah took the canteen. She looked at the water in it, desperately want to drink it. She instead put the cap back on.

"I will save this for later, Cammy, when I really need it." Savannah said. "You hang on to the weapon for now. You are a better shot than me right now, or anytime."

"Sure, Savannah." Cammy said. "Can I carry you for awhile?"

Savannah stood.

"I'm good for now, Cammy. I can hack it." Savannah said. "Let's go."

Cammy handed Savannah her spear and wordlessly picked Savannah up in her arms and moved out. Cammy decided she was going to carry Savannah anyway. She knew Savannah was NEVER going to ask.

Savannah gave Cammy a kiss on the cheek….

They headed out toward the new objective.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron slipped out of the base and away from everything and everyone.

Of the seven Resistance HK drones that fell during the last battle, two were able to be repaired, two more were still being refurbished. Cameron went to the location they were moved to. The first two repaired were both there and ready to fly. The armament was removed from one. Cameron was involved with the repair of them and installed some of her programming in both of them. They both now shared parts of HER program.

Cameron powered both up and entered the coordinates she wanted. She climbed on top of the unarmed one and it lifted off. The second HK drone followed her, mimicking every maneuver. Cameron did the same thing in the timeline Mrs. Weaver was in, with Savannah. This would save her a day of travel. The second one was a spare, in case she needed it. If not, it was armed and ready for combat.

Cameron communicated securely with Bob and Rob to move the 'package' closer to where she was headed. They were to stay low and fast, as she was doing. They were to avoid all confrontations with everyone and all contact if possible. Cameron sent squads of Metal in all directions searching locations and areas for Skynet. She might have some Resistance Metal close enough to help her at some point. It would all come down to what she found and when, if anything. It looked as if she would be on her own.

* * *

Future Allison frantically searched around.

"Where's Cameron?" Future Allison asked.

Nobody knew.

Future Allison was so close to having Cameron take her away form here and starting a new life. She was sure Cameron was going to do it. She knew if Cameron went with her, it would save Cameron's life. SHE could save Cameron's life. She was willing to give up EVERYTHING to save Cameron's life.

"'Cameron', where is Cameron?" Future Allison asked Duplicate Cameron.

"I am 'Cameron' now, Allison." Duplicate Cameron said.

"No! Where is she?" Future Allison asked. "I need her."

"She updated with me before she left, Allison. I have every file, everything that she possessed." Duplicate Cameron said. "I am to carry out her plan and a clone will be sent here for John and Savannah."

"You let her go?" Future Allison asked. "You let her go off to die?"

"It was her choice, Allison. It was something she needed to do, alone." Duplicate Cameron said. "She must terminate her – Father."

Future Allison started to cry. How could Cameron do this to her, to herself?

Future Savannah and Duplicate Cameron tried to calm her. It was not working.

Future John watched from his doorway, the tears streaming down his cheeks. He came over and joined them. The four of them, their family, the 'Natural Order'. They all cried together.

Duplicate Cameron did not have all of Cameron's files unlocked. Cameron blocked what she was about to do, and the information on the warheads she controlled. That information would 'unlock' once the reports of Skynet's termination came in. Cameron did not want anyone coming after her – again. She covered every track of hers she could. The 'Day Of Loss' would not be repeated again. No one would needlessly die because of her.

Some of the Resistance Metal that participated in the 'Cameron Maneuver', would be flying decoy missions around the area with the captured Skynet HK drones, from the facility Cameron conquered. This would throw off anyone pinpointing only her doing it, flying on an HK drone. Cameron did not want anyone she loved to die again because of her. Cameron looked in disgust as her hand started to glitch.

Nobody's life was worth hers….


	472. Temporal Target

Chapter 472

** Temporal Target **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Future Timeline - Undetermined Error:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cammy was carrying Savannah to cover the distance more quickly. Savannah held the handmade weapons Cammy fabricated. Savannah suggested several times that Cammy let her walk, so Cammy could be combat ready. Cammy wanted to get as close to the Skynet facility as she could first. Savannah did not want to be a burden or endanger Cammy.

"Cammy, I can walk for awhile." Savannah said. "You need to be on guard for the unknown."

Cammy finally set Savannah down; she'd carried her for fifteen miles. They'd covered quite a big of ground rapidly this way.

They neared the area Cammy saw the HK drone disappear at. They should start to encounter Skynet sensors soon, if they hadn't already. None were detected or observed. Cammy tried to be very careful. They did not know if they'd already been detected or were being watched. Cammy again said she thought Skynet would try to capture them if possible.

Cammy secured Savannah in a small ravine surrounded by rocks and small trees. There was even a small spring here. The water would drip out, one drop at a time from the rocks, and disappeared as quickly into the damp dirt below. There was probably some subterranean branch of the spring as well, based on the increased vegetation in the area. There was a line of greenery alongside the ravine.

Cammy checked the water, it was consumable. It would take several hours to fill the canteen. Cammy asked Savannah to drink the water in the Canteen. Savannah hadn't used any yet. Cammy knew that took a lot of willpower not to drink it all right away, let alone, not to have taken a drop. Cammy wedged the canteen into the rock to let it fill.

"Let it fill an inch, then you can drink half of it. Try to let it fill as full as you can." Cammy said.

"I will, Cammy." Savannah said. "Go scout around. I will remain here. I have my spear and rock knife."

Cammy stood before Savannah, their eyes locking; they both were thinking the same thing.

"I know, Cammy, I do too." Savannah said, and gave Cammy a quick kiss. They both knew it could be the last time they saw each other. "We both love each other."

Cammy handed Savannah the revolver.

"There are only two rounds." Cammy said. "If you encounter more than two Scavengers…."

The unfinished sentence said it all, with finality.

"I know, Cammy, save the last one for - myself…." Savannah said.

Both of them were feeling the weight of the world on them.

Cammy moved out wordlessly, a single tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

Cammy spotted some surveillance devices as she moved. She carefully avoided them. She knew if she disabled them, Metal would come to investigate, or worse - HK drones. If the HK drones came, they would spot both her and Savannah in short order. There was really no hiding place to hide here from an HK drone. Cammy would rather face Metal, than an HK drone.

If the HK drone hadn't been out searching for them, Cammy never would have known to come here. Everything was too well hidden. Cammy placed her ear to the ground to listen for machinery, or any other sounds. She was unable to detect it at first, then she heard it.

The closer she got, the more she could hear it, when she listened to the ground. She could now detect minute vibrations as well. There was a power source inside somewhere. She was not sure how. This may be a Skynet mainframe or at least a major hub. There was probably a TDE inside of this location as well.

Cammy was sure Skynet must have been using a TDE when they came through time, and they were drawn here because of the temporal activity. Skynet must have detected them, or that some error or anomaly occurred in their transfers. It was significant enough to make Skynet blow their cover, and search for them.

Now Cammy was here, and it was time to say 'hello'. Cammy was 'Cameron', just not updated, and she was going to look for her – Father. Cammy hoped Savannah was going to be safe out there. Cammy didn't think she would be coming back….

Cammy knew if she could reach the parent Skynet computer. She was going to terminate it, no matter what it took – or cost. It would protect Savannah, both Johns, every Allison and the future. Cammy pressed ahead with grim determination.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron closed to within thirty miles of where she was told to look. A Resistance Metal patrol found a group of Scavengers. One bargained for his life, with information on Skynet activity. One of their party went out and never returned, at the location he revealed to the patrol. He reported they'd seen an HK drone in the area.

The other Scavengers were terminated; he was to be emasculate and allowed to live. Cameron issued the order herself, that all Scavengers were to be terminated, and any that were spared, were to be emasculated. This was to spread the word of what was going to happen to ALL Scavengers, sooner or later. He stated there was one more thing to trade, if he was not emasculated, the location of a hidden entrance. He was told if this information was false, he would be emasculated and then terminated.

Cameron received this information and was moving on foot to the location. The two HK drones were concealed and left in standby, ready to respond to her call. They could arrive within a few minutes. The unarmed one would fly in first to draw fire, the armed one following, it would engage the targets that the first one caused to react and identify their positions.

Cameron communicated with both machines; she previously copied part of her program into both of them. They both thanked her for repairing them and not being scrapped. Cameron knew they were both machines like her, even if different. The machines, with parts of her program copied, would act as she would act. Cameron seemed to build loyalty wherever she went. She didn't understand it.

Cameron only did what she thought was the right thing, the correct thing. It always made people love her and build loyalty to her, both Human and Metal, even the 'lesser machines'. Cameron never treated them as lesser. They were like her - but different, that is how she saw it. Now they both shared parts of her programming on them.

Cameron followed the information to the location. She soon came across a campsite that someone tried to cover up, she almost missed it. It seemed recent, not from when the missing Scavenger would be been lost in. That was more than a week ago.

There were a group of birds nearby squawking, so she went to investigate that as well. Cameron noted two dead birds near a dead Scavenger. The birds both showed puncture wounds through their necks. They were not gunshot wounds. Cameron figured it was from a spear or arrow. That seemed highly unusual. Nobody used those implement anymore. She noted the site was contaminated. That must be why whoever killed them, did not eat the birds.

Cameron continued on her way. She soon came across the tracks of a Terminator, she could tell by the spacing of the footprints. It was heavy, with small feet, about her size, based on the depressions in the dirt compared to hers. It did not make sense to her. She lost the tracks but found them again. Cameron knew whoever she was tracking was good. Cameron increased her guard.

Cameron wondered if she was being set up. Maybe she wasn't tracking Metal, maybe it was stalking her. Cameron slowed and scanned the area around her even more. There was something here that was off, just not right. Cameron was a machine, but she was getting a – feeling. It was not a good feeling either. It was because the tracks were too 'heavy' for the foot size. There was defiantly something off here.

Cameron went back to scout behind her in a broad circle. She wanted to find this Terminator and take it down, before it took her down. Cameron checked her gear again; she carried plasma and Thermite grenades, a plasma rifle and a sidearm. The pistol was for any Scavengers or Grays she ran across.

Cameron left word among the Resistance Metal, now HER Metal, that all Scavengers and Grays were to be terminated, quietly if possible and unobserved. These people were a problem and their enemies; they would forever pose a threat.

Sure everyone knew General Connor was in 'charge', but Cameron was back, the Real One, and the Metal knew it. In fact everyone knew it.

Cameron hoped it did not cause the anti-Metal faction to return. She was trying to use Metal for anything that would cost human lives.

Skynet created Cameron. In doing so, Skynet signed its own death warrant….

Cameron was ready to enforce that warrant. She wondered if it was herself she would face. Cameron was sure it would be.


	473. Temporal Tide

Chapter 473

** Temporal Tide **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Future Timeline - Undetermined Error:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cammy moved up the rocky hillside. There was what appeared to be a faint trail in the dirt between the rocks. She spotted several footprints. It was clear someone passed through here, several times, and in both directions. If there was any rain, even a small amount, she would never have been able to spot the tracks. She figured it was from Skynet patrols sent out for repairs, or to investigate intrusions. Right now she knew both Savannah and her were intruders. The risk of capture or termination just went up. If she triggered an HK drone response at this point, she was doomed, so was Savannah.

Cammy was searching for what she hoped would be an entrance into the underground complex. She thought she heard a noise inside that was different. Cammy quickly backed away from the spot and sought cover behind some boulders. Cammy waited, nothing happened. There were no footprints above where she heard the noise. She figured she was above the entrance. It was well hidden.

Cammy knew she needed to get in unobserved. If she was detected she would be hunted down in no time. With the weapons she carried, she was at a – disadvantage, a major one, especially against Metal.

Cammy was at higher elevation now in the rocks on the side of the hill, than she was with Savannah as they approached from the flatlands. It gave her a good view of the plain below her and into the distance. Something caught her eye. She looked again and saw nothing, Cammy replayed the file. There _was_ some movement, but she could not tell what caused it. It may have been an animal or bird. It was more than the wind.

Cammy feared this was an additional threat. Maybe it was Scavengers in search of their fallen friend. If it was, this was an even bigger risk to Savannah, now that she was alone. Cammy knew she needed to attack the Skynet computer here if there was one. She also knew she could not leave Savannah to be savaged at the hands of Scavengers.

It was soon going to come down to making a hard choice.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron stopped following the Metal's tracks. She doubled back and was coming in from off to the side. She did not want to follow the Metal blindly and walk into an ambush. Cameron spotted the first sensor concealed in the ground. The weather over time, eroded the dirt covering a tiny part of it. There was no doubt about it. This was something connected to Skynet.

Cameron redoubled her efforts and slowed even more. This whole area was - live. Everything around her was now a threat. Cameron communicated with Bob and Rob and told them to bring the 'package'. Cameron indicated where her two HK drones were at, concealed. They were to advance to that location and wait.

Before Cameron left the two HK drones she arrived on behind, she communicated with the HK drone that she flew in on. She explained her mission and that a special 'package' would need to get delivered. It was imperative the 'package' MUST reach its destination. Cameron indicated the mission would end in termination. The HK drone requested the assignment. Cameron communicated to Bob and Rob; they were to transfer the 'package' to the unarmed HK drone when they arrived.

"Affirmative." Was the response. Cameron smiled to herself. Some things never change.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Future Timeline - Undetermined Error:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Savannah checked around the area she was in. There were no good hiding places from a thorough search for her. There was a shaded rocky overhang off to one side. Savannah decided to check that out. She needed to get out of the sun. She could move back into the trees, but the water source was only visible here. This is where Cammy told her to wait.

Savannah found a rock with an overhang and moved under that. She spotted something that was hidden, unless you were right on top of it. It was hidden in the shadows. It was a small opening, a small cave of some sort that looked too narrow to enter. She tried to squeeze into the opening. It was too small. If she could get into that opening she would be hidden from anything other than an extensive search. She was aware there might be deadly creatures inside. There could be anything from scorpions to snakes.

There was heat coming from the small opening. Savannah knew the spring could actually be from a 'hot spring' and that the warm air could be as well. Savannah wondered if it could be more….

* * *

Cammy moved back to what she thought was a hatch or doorway and listened. It was quite inside now. She touched the 'rock' and saw it was actually metal. She could feel slight vibrations through it. As she touched the metal, a pulsating thump could be felt, it grew faster and stronger and then it 'spun' down. Cammy was pretty sure it was some type of TDE that was just used, or something like it. That may be what drew them off their target destination. If it was a TDE, that was bad news for the past. Cammy knew she needed to knock it out of service.

Cammy ducked back lower into the rocks. She thought she saw movement off to the side in the distance. This was the second time she saw something. It was away from Savannah, for now, but if it got closer, Cammy was going back to help Savannah. She knew Skynet was the underlying mission, but her feelings for Savannah were stronger. Scavengers were NOT going to get a hold of Savannah while she existed. It would be over her terminated chassis.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron was sure she saw some movement up on the hillside. She didn't take her eyes off the spot, she quickly replayed her files. There'd been something there. Cameron thought it could be an animal or a bird. Nothing else moved around that area as she watched.

Cameron moved further off to the side and continued. Cameron was sure there was trouble ahead. If a Skynet HK drone showed up, there were few hiding place around her.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Future Timeline - Undetermined Error:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Savannah went and checked the canteen. It was half full. She drank half the water and returned the Canteen back to where it was filling, one drop at a time. Savannah checked around the area cautiously. She saw nothing anywhere. She knew that didn't mean anything. Skynet or Metal could be watching her.

Savannah knew what she wanted to do. She moved back to the rock overhang. She took her spear and began chipping on the rocks around the opening, inside the overhang. If nothing else this would he a warmer place to sleep and a better hiding place for her.

Savannah began chipping away at the opening. She was able to reach her hand further back and felt the inside was larger than the opening. This gave her added incentive to keep working the rocks loose. The rock material broke easier than she thought it would. It was a sedimentary rock.

* * *

Cammy was about to go back to the metal opening that looked like part of the rocks. There was a scraping noise and the 'rock' lifted. She dropped back again. Two Grays and one Terminator emerged.

"Why do we have to go out?" One Gray complained. "They should just send ' _Brutus'_. We don't need to do this."

"I don't know." The other Gray said. "Every time we go out, there is never anything anyway. It is always a waste of time."

"Quiet, and move out." The Terminator commanded.

The hatch was not closed tightly. Cammy needed to make a choice. She could enter the facility now and try and disable the TDE or Skynet computer, or see if they were after Savannah.

Cammy knew her mission, but her love was stronger. She disabled the latch on the hatch so it could not longer lock, but it would still seemed like it did unless someone actually checked it.

Cammy chose to follow her heart.

Cammy silently stalked the trio.

She placed an arrow onto her bow.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron was behind a small knoll when the Skynet trio went out. She did not see them. She was continuing toward a small group of trees with rocks protruding from the soil of the small hills.

Cameron could hear talking in the distance. She immediately sought cover among the rocky outcropping surrounding the area.

This looked like it was going from bad to worse.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Future Timeline - Undetermined Error:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Savannah was chipping away at the opening. A large chunk of rock cracked and came loose. This was some type of sandstone material. The opening was almost big enough for her to enter. She was sweating profusely in the heat, even though she was in the shade. She was dehydrated. She no longer felt pressure build up in her breasts. Her body was trying to save itself, shutting down non essential functions to – survive.

Savannah climbed down and took the canteen from the rock. It was half full again. Savannah looked around her and saw no one. She carefully drank half the water again and was putting the canteen back when she heard it.

It was voices. They weren't in her head either.

Savannah was afraid Skynet was coming for her, or worse – Scavengers.

If they were taking, that meant at least two. If it was a group, she was done for.

Savannah didn't have many choices left.

She touched the revolver and knew what she was going to have to do.


	474. Temporal Tussle

Chapter 474

** Temporal Tussle **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cammy backed up and concealed herself as best as she could. She would let the trio move down a little way before following. She didn't want to get too close unless she was able to gain a clear advantage. The trio was armed.

Cammy watched the trio move along. They were walking, but not really searching. This was routine to them and they didn't want to be out here in the first place. The Terminator carried a plasma rifle; the two Grays each held a battered M4. Cammy saw one Gray also carried a Taser of some sort. More importantly, both were carrying water. Cammy was going to take them down for the water. She wanted that water for Savannah. Cammy wanted their clothing as well. The Metal was going to be the problem. It didn't' matter. She NEEDED that water for Savannah.

Cammy stalked them from a distance. She knew she needed to watch out for the Terminator, but she was going to get that water for Savannah.

* * *

Cameron could hear the voices getting louder. She did not think they were searching for her. Maybe they were. Cameron was sure if they knew Metal was outside they would send an HK drone.

Cameron saw the two Grays at one point. They were following Metal. Cameron was unsure how much Metal there was; only the two Grays were talking.

Cameron started to stalk them.

* * *

Savannah took the canteen and put the lid on and rapidly returned to her hiding place. She put the canteen inside the opening and tried to squeeze into the opening herself. It was still too small. Savannah placed her back against the wall and drew the revolver. She'd personally checked to make sure when the revolver was cocked, or the trigger pulled through double action, the next round to rotate around was a live round. She held her spear in her left hand. Savannah tried to make herself part of the rock. She was afraid it was only a matter of time until she was spotted.

If they were Scavengers, Savannah knew what she was going to have to do.

The voices were close….

* * *

The Grays were following the Metal. The Terminator was suspicious of something. He was not sure what. The Grays were slowing him down. He briefly thought of terminating them himself. They annoyed him and disrupted his hearing. They served no purpose. If they actually did encounter anything and needed to fight, he would do what he wanted. After it was over and he was the victor, he would terminate them anyway and say they'd fallen in combat. It wouldn't be the first time he dealt with these parasites that infested Skynet's domain. The fewer the better.

"You two, search over there." The Terminator said, wanting to get rid of them.

The Terminator moved out and saw something soon afterwards, footprints. They were Metal and small. There may be female Metal out here. He was unsure if any of the 'Metal Whores' escaped from the 'servicing' area. Skynet already sent most of the Metal females on temporal missions. Those that remained were programmed to be 'Metal Whores' for the Grays. Even most of those were being sent away. It is possible one malfunctioned, and tried to escape.

The Terminator smiled. When he captured her, he would give her to the two Grays to shut them up. They could do what they wanted to her. He decided he would watch. It always amused him to do so. It would be the perfect time to terminate all three of them. He saw no use in any of them.

* * *

The Grays moved closer to the rock overhang where Savannah was hidden.

"I gotta take a leak." One of the Grays said. "I already drank most of my water."

"TMI, dude." The other Gray said. "Do what you have to, by those rocks. I am going to check over by those trees. It looks cooler over there."

He'd done this before and it was always - nothing. It would be no different today. It always was a waste of time. It would turn out to be some scrawny animal. He would kill it anyway, just for him having to come out here in the first place. Maybe he would wound it first to make it suffer. If he could corner it, he would taunt it, as he injured it further. The louder he could make it cry, the better he would feel.

The first Gray headed for the rocks. He leaned his rifle against some rocks and prepared to relieve himself. The rifle slid, then fell over on its own, a few seconds later. It made a metallic 'clack' sound as it impacted the rocks. It fell in back of a larger rock.

"Typical." The Gray muttered.

The wind blew a small gust, then a stronger one.

The Gray switched the direction he was aiming, so as not to get any 'blow back'.

As the stream of amber fluid exited his body, he saw what looked like a section of a leg. He leaned forward to peer up at what he thought he saw.

What he found was - death….

* * *

Cameron observed the Metal ditch the Grays. Cameron watched as he picked up her tracks. Damn, she thought. She'd gotten careless trying to flank them. Now the Metal was stalking her.

* * *

Cammy saw the group with the Terminator and Grays split up. That was not good. It would be easier to dispatch the Grays, but the Metal was the threat. As Cammy watched them, the Terminator started stalking something. Cammy was afraid Savannah heard them and tried to move away, now the Metal was after her. Cammy decided to follow the Metal. She needed to protect Savannah.

Cammy glanced down at her weapon. It did not give her much confidence.

* * *

Savannah cocked the revolver, as the voices drew closer. Now it would only take a gentle touch of the trigger to fire it through single action. The rounds looked like they'd been wet at some point; the brass casings showed corrosion on them. Savannah decided she would fire both rounds in case the first failed to fire. She would pull the trigger a second time through double action and try the last round. If that failed, she would resort her spear and rock knife.

Savannah heard the men talking. It seemed they'd separated. She was sure they were searching for her. Savannah's heart skipped a beat; there was movement right next to her. She heard something make a metallic scrape, then thud and metallic 'clack' into the rocks, as someone said, 'Typical'.

Savannah felt the wind gust and suddenly there was a small stream of urine right below and in front of her. She moved the revolver to that spot and waited. She knew she was milliseconds away from being discovered. Her finger tensed on the trigger.

A face slowly appeared before her, looking up at her. She pulled the trigger, all she heard was a loud click. As she'd feared, the round was defective….

* * *

Cammy was now following the Metal, he was stalking something. It must be Savannah. Cammy came on the tracks and saw they were not Savannah's tracks, but Metal, there were two different Terminators out there now and one was female. The footprints were not large at all. They were the same size as hers.

* * *

Savannah immediately pulled the trigger a second time through double action. The noise was deafening. The revolver fired and the round struck the man right above his left eye, that section of his head vanished in a crimson spray. The revolver was only two inches away from his forehead, when it fired.

Savannah knew she needed to move. She grabbed her spear and looked for the man's weapon. She did not see where it fell behind the rocks. She earlier picked a second hiding spot. She sure hoped Cammy was still around.

It just hit the fan and she was out of ammo.

* * *

The shot echoed around the area.

The other Gray crouched down and released the safety on his M4.

"Bill?" He called, hoping for an answer.

He was greeted by silence.

* * *

The Terminator heard the gunshot, and wondered what one of the idiot Grays was shooting at. The report of the shot echoed around him. It seemed off. Something was not right. Wait. That was a pistol shot.

The Metal brought his plasma rifle up searching for a target as he moved forward around the rocks. He found one. It was right in front of him and it was Metal, a female. It was a 'Metal Bitch'.

* * *

Cammy heard the shot and saw the Metal bring his plasma rifle up. This can't be good she thought. It was time to enter the fight.

Cammy took aim and fired an arrow at the Metal, immediately followed by three more. The drawstring broke, Cammy moved forward with her spear….


	475. Temporal Thanks

Chapter 475

** Temporal Thanks **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron heard the Terminator was close to her. She knew it was after her, stalking her, then she heard the gunshot. It was a pistol shot. She did not see either of the Grays with a sidearm. That must be the other person or Terminator she was following. She quickly changed directions to move around in back of a large rock. As she moved around the back side of the rock, there was the Terminator standing there. They both went to fire at the same time; they were too close, their weapons actually striking each other.

They each tried for a better position, as the plasma rifles both went flying in different directions. They faced each other in hand to hand combat, the Terminator immediately grabbed for her. This was a big brute of a Terminator. Cameron knew she was in trouble. To Cameron's complete surprise, an arrow hit his neck, then a second one almost immediately. He turned his head in the direction the arrows came from, and Cameron heard two more hit. She grabbed him, when his head turned around to face her, there was an arrow in each eye….

Cameron did not have time to ponder this new development. She only knew this was something very strange. There must be more going on here than she knew.

* * *

Cammy closed on the Terminator, she was satisfied her shots were true. She saw where each of them hit, before the drawstring of the bow broke. She raised her spear up, ready to throw. Cammy ran towards the Terminator. She needed to protect Savannah, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Savannah was moving, she reached her alternate hiding spot. As soon as she reached it, there was a loud thrashing struggle going on near her. It sounded as if there was a fight going on. It must be Cammy and the Terminator. Savannah moved her spear to an upward thrusting or stabbing position at waist height, and went to help Cammy. The odds did not factor into her decision. Cammy needed her help and she was coming.

* * *

The other Gray moved forward and saw the Terminator and Cameron fighting. The way they were fighting, meant the female was Metal as well. He was surprised to see the arrows, stuck the Terminator.

'What the Hell?' he thought.

He switched from his M4 to the Taser. He knew that was the only thing that would stop the other the Terminator. He saw it was female. He thought one the 'Metal Whores' must have escaped. He looked to see if it was one he'd used before. It was not. He looked forward to capturing her himself and breaking her in. A smile came across his face. His anticipation - rising. She was Hot.

He moved closer to take his shot.

* * *

Cameron was being overpowered by the blinded Terminator. It was able to pin down. She saw the Gray appear with the Taser. She knew she was about to be taken captive. Cameron hoped she could escape later. She would not tell John what happened to her in captivity - if she survived. The best she could hope for now, was to be a 'Metal Whore'. She saw the man raise the Taser to fire – she knew she was finished.

"I got you now, you - 'Metal Bitch'." The Gray said, as he fired the Taser.

Cameron saw the Taser shot go wild, as a bloody object appeared from inside the man's chest. As he fell forward, there was a red headed beauty dressed like a 'cave woman' standing there. She looked like a Warrior Princess. It was Savannah! It was the most beautiful ravishing thing Cameron thought she'd ever seen. Savannah saved her, from one threat anyway. The Terminator spun Cameron around.

Savannah grabbed the M4, of the Gray she just killed, and emptied the magazine into the Terminator. That distracted him long enough for Cameron to break free. Savannah spotted one of the plasma rifles and headed for it.

The blinded Terminator detected Savannah, and correctly assumed she was headed for one of the plasma rifles. He moved to intercept her. As he reached out to grab Savannah, a spear slammed into his arm pushing it away, he missed. Cammy arrived. Her spear throw was right on target.

The Terminator was aware it now faced two female Terminators and a human.

Cameron and Cammy saw each other at the same time. Cameron thought Cammy looked Hot in that outfit. It was just like Savannah's. She would make one like that for John to see her in, when she got back - if she got back.

Savannah made it to the plasma rifle. Both Cammy and Cameron shoved the Terminator away from them. Savannah raised the plasma rifle and fired, striking the Terminator in the torso. He went down. He was still trying to move but was malfunctioning. Savannah tossed Cameron the plasma rifle and went for the other one. She gave it to Cammy.

The three females all looked at each other with surprise.

"We need to get the clothes and weapons off the Grays." Cammy said.

Cameron checked the Terminator. He was starting to smoke.

"His power cell has been compromised." Cameron said. "His destruction is imminent. The power cell is going to explode."

Savannah quickly checked the Gray she killed. She picked up the M4 she'd dropped to grab the plasma rifle. She found some extra magazines on the Gray as Cammy stripped him. She loaded and charged the weapon.

Cammy tossed his naked dead body on top of the smoking Terminator.

"The other Gray is over here." Savannah said.

Cameron was keeping a lookout for any additional danger or HK drones.

Cammy stripped the second body. Savannah and her put the clothes on. Cammy took the shirt with the spear hole in both sides. Cammy tossed the second naked Gray on top of the first, along with their 'cave woman' outfits.

Savannah showed Cameron the hole she found in the rock overhang, retrieving her canteen.

Cammy brought some more water from the two dead Grays. She combined it into the biggest canteen. Savannah drank the little that was left, that wouldn't fit into the larger canteen.

"It may be a way in." Cameron said, looking at the opening.

Cameron reached up, tearing away sections of the rock. In seconds the opening was big enough for them to squeeze into.

"That power cell is going critical." Cammy said, pointing. "I found their entrance up on the hill side."

Cameron looked up and saw there were others exiting it now.

"This may be another way." Cameron said.

Cameron heard the sound of HK drones soon afterwards. There was more than one.

They entered the opening and Cammy and Cameron pushed on the rock collapsing the entrance behind them. They could always open it back up in a day, if they needed to escape. Seconds later they heard and felt the vibration of the power cell explode. That should add to the mystery when the searchers arrived.

They were in total darkness. Cammy handed Savannah a light one of the Grays carried on his belt.

"Thanks." Savannah said.

"No, thank you, Savannah, you saved me." Cameron said and gave her a hug. Cameron could feel the bond between them grow in that moment. Cameron decided she was taking Cammy's files of her and Savannah - together, when she got the chance. Cameron wanted that information and – experience, greatly.

Savannah was still unhappy Cameron did not speak with her before she left on this mission. She was glad they were all together now. That is all that really mattered.

Cammy quickly went over everything that happened from the time they left Cameron's base. Cameron filled them in on everything since she returned to the future.

Cameron left out the part about her plan, to take Future Allison and Savannah into the past, the three of them alone. Cameron now felt the incentive to try and survive this endeavor. She needed to get Savannah out of here and out of this future. Cammy was there as well. Cammy could return in Cameron's place to John. With Cameron's spare chip installed in Cammy - Nobody would know. Cammy could see if any of the Duplicate Allisons wanted to come to this future, to be with Future John. Vanna, Jesse and Allison, could now be with Past John and Cammy, as - her. This was all working out. Now all Cameron needed to do was figure out where they were at, and how to advance the agenda. Right now they were sealed inside a shallow cave, with Skynet forces on the outside.

Cameron KNEW Savannah came to make sure she returned. Cameron knew that was love. Her love for Savannah grew even more. Cameron knew it was time to merge Cammy's program into hers. Cammy WAS her. Cameron knew every time Cammy and Savannah - shared, Savannah was sharing with 'her Cameron' - as Cameron, in Savannah's mind. Cameron was ready to claim what was hers, Savannah and Future Allison.

That is what Cameron now felt the motivation to live for. The women she loved.

Cameron knew Savannah gave Hope, her daughter, to Duplicate Vanna, 'In Some Future'.

Savannah now gave Cameron - HOPE and a future.


	476. Temporal Tart

Chapter 476

** Temporal Tart **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

They listened for awhile to see if anyone was digging outside or trying to follow them. They was no indication anyone was trying. It looked like there may be a way forward, through the narrow tunnel.

There were in the unknown now. If Savannah's light was not on, they would be in the dark in more ways that one. They didn't know where they were or where they were going.

Cameron led the group through the narrow tunnel. There was a group of boulders in her path, blocking the way forward. Cameron could still feel air passing through them.

"Savannah, back up a little bit, watch your head." Cameron said. "Cammy and I need to move these rocks without causing a further cave in or blockage. I don't want any of us buried under rock."

Cammy and Cameron started moving the boulders. At one point it seemed more rocks were going to start falling, but didn't. They soon made an opening large enough to pass through.

Cammy was looking up at the rock ceiling of the tunnel they were now in, the opening expanded greatly, as they passed the boulders they moved.

"This appears to have been a mine entrance at one time." Cammy said. "This is where the shaft was blocked off long ago. Where we entered from, was for ventilation."

They knew they were inside some part of the complex, but they didn't have any idea where to go or what they would face.

"Where do we go from here?" Savannah asked. "How long will they be looking for us outside?"

"With the Terminator's power cell exploding, they will have a mystery on their hands." Cameron said. "All they will find is a smoking crater and a few body parts, if even that."

"I covered our tracks leading to where we entered this rock opening." Cammy said. "If anything they will find my tracks leading to the entrance and the broken latch. They were already started down the hill, when the power cell exploded. I don't even know, if they know, what they are looking for."

"What about the HK drones?" Savannah asked. "How far will they look?"

"I doubt the HK drones will venture out more than a ten mile radius, double that at the most." Cameron said. "There wasn't time for us to move out farther than that if we were running on foot. They won't have detected anything flying. They really don't know what they are looking for."

Cammy was worried if they looked, they would find the different sets of footprints.

"The best case scenario is they will think everyone perished in the blast of the power cell." Cameron said. "I found a dead Scavenger out a ways from here. I see you bagged two birds but left them."

"That area looked contaminated." Cammy said. "The Scavenger was rotting. I did not want those tainted clothes off of him either."

"That was some very precise shooting with those arrows." Cameron said. "Impressive."

"You would have done the same." Cammy said.

Cammy and Cameron knew they were – identical, nearly identical anyway. Cammy experienced something Cameron hadn't. Not yet anyway.

They both knew Cammy's 'function' was for 'Cameron' to be with Savannah in the only way she could, as a clone. Cameron allowed both Cam and Cammy to run 'her program' only. It was because of her love for both Vanna and Savannah, that Cameron allowed it. Cam and Cammy were allowed to be with any of the girls they chose, and any of the female Metal. It was the same as Cameron encouraged Savannah to do, to learn and share her love and be loved in return. It was what Cameron wanted. Cameron never wanted Savannah to feel unwanted, lonely, rejected, or worse - replaced. Cameron showered Savannah with love.

"Cameron, are you OK?" Savannah asked.

Cameron noted her hand was started to glitch, as the demons from the past crept in. The very things she would never allow Savannah to suffer from. Savannah would only know love, caring and sharing.

Cameron knew she needed to hold it together. She needed to get Savannah out of here and returned to the past where she belonged.

"I am fine." Cameron said.

Savannah took Cameron's hand, and the glitching stopped.

Cameron knew it always felt so right when Savannah touched her. Even this simple gesture. Cameron knew she wanted - more. It drove her to try to survive this mission. It was incentive to - live.

"I am telling each of you now, that I am not leaving here, or this timeline, without both of you." Savannah said. "You both know that too. If you fall I will be standing next to you. We will all fall together. I will not abandon you – ever."

They did both know that. They both knew Savannah loved Cameron, both of 'her' - them. Cameron knew she loved Savannah too, both of 'her' – them, did.

* * *

The trio moved along in the darkness, dimly lit by the light Savannah carried. Cameron was in front of Savannah, Cammy was behind her. Cameron and Cammy checked for any sensors, as they moved along, none were found. They all knew that did not mean there weren't any.

"Do we even know what this place is?" Savannah asked.

"There is a major Skynet related hub here, maybe even the parent Skynet itself." Cameron said. "I am going to find out."

Moments later they heard what sounded like a TDE powering up.

"We are going to smash that TDE too. Who knows what, or when, they are doing things." Cammy said. "Every time that thing runs, it is causing a problem somewhere."

"We need better uniforms to move around inside of here." Cameron said. "I only have the Skynet pants off the Terminator we destroyed and Cammy's shirt looks like crap with blood stains on both sides."

"Why don't you two take the shirts off for now?" Savannah asked. "I will see what I can find. Being topless will at least make people NOT look at your faces for a few seconds. They will be distracted."

"You can pass us off for 'Metal Whores' getting ready for a temporal mission." Cameron said. "We may end up as that anyway, if we get apprehended."

"What an unpleasant thought." Cammy said, she feared the same thing herself.

"I will rupture my power cell first." Cameron said. "I will continue to lead for now, Cammy will bring up the rear."

"If it looks appropriate, I will step in." Savannah said. "If I do, I want the blank face 'scary robot Cameron'."

The rocky shaft was still dark, but soon it looked like there was some light up ahead. Savannah wondered if that was the proverbial, 'light at the end of the tunnel'. She also knew it could represent the light some people saw, and followed, at - death.

The trio moved down the rocky shaft and soon entered some type of storage area. At least there was plenty of light now.

Cameron was reaching for the door, when they heard it being opened. Everyone backed up into the shadows. If it was Metal, they were going to have a fight on their hands.

The door opened. It was a portly middle aged Gray.

"Do this, do that…." He complained. "I'm tired of following orders…."

"Hey." Savannah said.

The man jumped.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked. "You know this area is off limits."

"I was looking to make a little extra." Savannah said.

"How?" The man asked.

"I have a 'Metal Whore' about to go on a temporal mission." Savannah said. "I was marketing her around, for the not so privileged Grays."

The man looked interested and excited.

"Is she here?" The man asked.

Savannah smiled at the man.

"Nobody, show yourself." Savannah said.

Cameron walked out topless.

"Damn, that is the best looking Terminator I have ever seen." The man said. "She is a 'Metal Whore'?"

"She was, she works for me now." Savannah said. "You want a crack at her? She is very skillful. I programmed several things into her myself."

"What will she do?" The man asked.

"Everything." Savannah said.

"Everything?" The man asked.

"Everything you want." Cameron said.

"How many credits will it cost me?" The man asked.

"What are you willing to pay?" Savannah asked.

The man moved forward to fondle Cameron. Savannah blocked his path.

"Nothing is free." Savannah said.

That seemed to upset the man.

"I don't know you - Red." The man said. "Something is not right here."

The man never heard Cammy move up behind him.

"Don't you want to know the price?" Savannah asked.

"What is it?" The man asked, still interested.

"Your life." Savannah said. "The peep show - cost you your life."

"What?" The man asked.

Cammy snapped the Gray's neck. They stripped him and removed his clothing. Cameron now wore his uniform shirt and Cammy put his undershirt on.

They stuffed his body in a corner and placed a large box in front of it. Cameron looked out into the corridor. It was empty.

"Same thing, I lead." Cameron said. "Cammy brings up the rear."


	477. Temporal Temper

Chapter 477

** Temporal Temper **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron, Cammy and Savannah, moved down the corridor, away from the storage area. They could hear the TDE working again. They were closer to it now.

"It is below us somewhere." Cameron said. "I want to find the HK drone hanger. I want to know their strength."

Cameron really wanted to see how to open the hanger door. She knew there was a 'special delivery' waiting to arrive. Cameron neglected to tell Cammy and Savannah about her 'package.' Cameron previously installed a Skynet transponder her HK drone. It was one that she'd obtained from the last raid. Now she needed an updated code; she knew they would be changed often.

Once she obtained a current code, the HK drone with the 'package' should be able to approach and the hanger door would open for it. Bob and Rob would follow the two HK drones Cameron arrived on inside. She would need to send the details on what they were supposed to do when they entered.

They'd not seen or passed anyone else yet. So far it was only the portly Gray, that they terminated and stripped of his shirt. The place seemed eerily vacant.

"Where is everybody?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I think they are all being sent into the past. Skynet must be sending them all on missions, to try and save itself."

Cameron was afraid this was not going to be what she was hoping for. This might be another dead end.

"HK drones." Cammy said.

Savannah could hear them too, the ones they sent out to look for them must be returning.

"Over here." Cameron said.

They went down another corridor and down a ramp to a lower level. They could hear The HK drones louder now. There was more activity on this level.

They saw some movement off to their side.

"Hey." Someone called out.

Savannah looked behind her. Cammy and Cameron still looked forward, not turning.

"Why are those 'Metal Whores' down here?" The man asked.

Savannah saw he was checking both of them out.

"I needed to get something for them." Savannah said.

"What?" The man asked. "You know this is the hanger level."

The man noticed her red hair.

"I haven't seen you around here before." The man said.

"I transferred in with the last batch of female Metal." Savannah said. "I am their new handler.'

"That was two weeks ago." The man said. "Who is your supervisor?"

The man now noticed that Savannah's shirt was half open. His eyes settled for _that_ \- view. Savannah knew to offer the target what they wanted, to draw them in closer for the kill. Cameron taught her all the tricks.

"Don't you want to know what I need for them?" Savannah asked.

The Gray walked up to Savannah, for a better view of her nearly exposed breasts. That put Cammy behind him now.

The Gray finally looked up at her face; he was interested to hear more.

"Tell me." The surly Gray said, "I'm dying to hear it.'

"You will. We need your uniform and access card." Savannah said, smiling. "And your life."

Cammy snapped his neck, and quickly drug him off to the side. They stripped his body of anything useable and stuffed it into a locker, in a room off of the main corridor.

They now all wore a complete uniform, and obtained two access cards. Cammy and Cameron each carried one. They continued in the same formation.

"You two look for the TDE. I am going to check the hanger deck." Cameron said.

"I don't think we should split up." Savannah said.

Savannah was here to prevent Cameron from destroying herself. She wanted them to remain together.

"I have been in places like this before." Cameron said. "Cammy will have that information as well. Follow her and everything will be OK."

Cameron wanted two things. One was to get a current transponder code; the other was to find the 'Clean Room' here. Either way, she was going to destroy this place.

She wanted Cammy to find the TDE and send Savannah back in time to where she belonged. Cammy would have to start the process and physically hold Savannah on the TDE pad to get her back to safety. Cammy knew her duty and responsibility. It was to protect Savannah. That was not happening in this future, Savannah was in danger.

* * *

Savannah looked back as Cameron departed. She was not happy.

"I don't like leaving Cameron on her own." Savannah said.

"She is a big girl." Cammy said.

"You know what I mean." Savannah said. "THAT is why I am here - WE are here."

"She won't do anything stupid until we are out of here, at least you anyway." Cammy said. "I am expendable to her. You are not."

"How can you say that?" Savannah asked.

"Savannah, I AM - her." Cammy said. "You know if it comes down to it, you must choose her over me. I know you will, that is how it is supposed to be. It is what I want too. She is part of the 'Natural Order', I am not."

"Cammy, stop." Savannah said. "Please…."

Savannah knew the possibility that any or all of them, being terminated inside the Skynet facility was real. Savannah knew if there was a Skynet mainframe here. It would need to be knocked out along with the TDE. That was all of their duty, whatever the cost.

* * *

Cameron made it inside the hanger deck. She moved to an HK drone that was still running, it just returned. As it shut down, Cameron disabled it. She removed the transponder and copied the code. She also obtained the code for opening and closing the hanger door.

Cameron saw there was still at least one HK drone out. She moved closer to the hanger door and got her communication device ready to transmit, with a burst transmission. She entered all the information and times to be sent to Bob and Rob; they would make sure everything was programmed correctly.

Cameron did not know if her timing inside would all add up. Either way she needed to make sure Savannah was out, that was Cammy's task.

Cammy was to find the TDE, and send Savannah back home, to where she belonged. Cameron told Cammy that is what she wanted. She thought back on the conversation. They'd been able to talk in another room off to the side as Savannah went through the lockers.

"She will not leave without you." Cammy said.

"Then you better be a good actress." Cameron said. "You ARE me. Act like it when the time comes. You know I have to finish this, once and for all."

"I do." Cammy said. "I don't think you need to perish here to do it. I can do that for you. Whatever you can do, I can do. I am – YOU."

Cameron's mind returned to the current task. She disabled more HK drones while she waited. They would fly for a minute then lose power. It was what she'd done before. Cameron reinstalled the transponder in the HK drone she disabled, and put it back online, and then sabotaged it as well.

The hanger door opened and the last HK drone returned. Cameron sent out her communication and received acknowledgement. She then went and sabotaged that HK drone as well. There'd been a few other Grays working around the area, but no one seemed to pay much attention to her.

Cameron slipped out of the hanger area and went in search of the 'Clean Room'. Based on standard Skynet designs, she seemed to have a pretty good idea where to look. If it was like most of the other Skynet offshoots she faced. It would be down deep. Skynet liked old mines. Most of the work was already done for it, so it could be established quickly.

* * *

"As soon as we find the TDE, I want to disable it." Savannah said. "We need to stop the time transfers."

"We may need it to - get out." Cammy said.

"I think we both know Cameron is not going - out." Savannah said. "I am going to be at her side when she does what she has to."

"I can not allow that." Cammy said. "You know that."

"You screwed me over once on that, Cammy." Savannah said. "It is not going to happen a second time."

Savannah was thinking of the time Cammy physically held her in the time bubble, when Cameron stepped out of it, remaining behind.

Cammy didn't say anything.

Savannah stopped and faced her. Savannah grabbed Cammy's collar, pulling her closer.

"Did you hear me?" Savannah asked angrily.

"I did it because I love you." Cammy said. "It wasn't to hurt you. It was to protect you."

"OK, Cammy." Savannah said. "But it is not going to happen again. It needs to be MY choice."

Cammy knew she was going to have to do that again to get Savannah out of here.

"Savannah, I don't know what is going to happen here, for any of us." Cammy said. "We may all be terminated."

"I hope not, Cammy, but if we are, we are." Savannah said. "Without Cameron or you, there is not point to living anyway. That is MY choice."

Savannah looked her in the eyes, releasing her collar.

Cammy looked at Savannah and knew she meant that. Cammy was scanning her, as Savannah held her.

Savannah was willing to die with Cameron….

Cammy felt a very sick feeling, that is exactly what was going to happen.


	478. Temporal Thunder

Chapter 478

** Temporal Thunder **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron made one last check around the Hanger Deck. She spotted an arms locker in one corner. She avoided a Gray that was looking around where she was a minute ago. She ducked in back of a HK drone. When he turned away she exited back into the hall.

Cameron went in search of the 'Clean Room'. She was making note of the pathways and routes she could take to bring the 'package' in closer, to use to its full effect, deep underground. She knew she could get it inside of the mountain, but she wanted to get it closer to Skynet itself. It was the only way to be sure. The main hall was wide enough for a HK drone to fly in, if it blasted through the wall.

Cameron knew she was going to need Cammy's help. There would be resistance here against her. It would not be as 'easy' as the other times were, when she'd terminated Skynet. This was a full on base, even if it appeared understaffed.

Cameron knew once she made her move, they would not be able to retreat. The TDE here was not modified like the others they'd modified themselves. This TDE was still primitive compared to River's redesigned and functioning ones. Cameron was sure Savannah would insist Cammy disable the TDE to stop the transfers of Grays and Metal into the past.

Cameron searched the entire area, but was unable find the 'Clean Room'. This one was hidden well. Cameron wondered if maybe this wasn't the parent Skynet after all. Maybe it was – her. Now she wondered if it was her, what would she do to hide herself here?

Cameron was unsure if she would feel anger at learning Skynet really was her, or take pleasure destroying both of them. It would be a way to terminate herself twice, if it was. Cameron would make sure this Skynet received the 'death wish' it made her feel.

* * *

Cammy and Savannah were tracking down the TDE. They knew they needed to get it offline and disabled. They didn't have any idea what damage was being done to the past. They knew it was always something.

"I think it is right around the corner." Cammy said.

"What if someone stops us?" Savannah asked.

"We do whatever we have to." Cammy said. "I want to 'adjust' the controls."

"Can you transfer the encryption to it as you did; well Duplicate Cameron did, to our Resistance Base TDE, in our past?" Savannah asked.

"I believe so." Cammy said. "I don't know how I did it as Duplicate Cameron before, but somehow I did. It is on my chip."

"Maybe you need to convince yourself you are going into the past to alter or change a timeline. That might trigger it. Or re-plan the mission Duplicate Cameron did to destroy that Skynet, relive that – experience." Savannah asked. "Can Skynet decode it?"

"I don't think so." Cammy said. "I can't. We can't. John Henry has been working on it since it happened, nonstop."

Savannah knew that was a long time.

"I might have to start a diversion." Savannah said. "They may identify me as an infiltrator. I do sort of stand out around here."

"We need to protect the past." Cammy said. "I will try it on my own. These may be the very Terminators we have been encountering these last few years."

As they watched, several 'Isabel Model' Terminators passed by.

"Is one of those, one of the ones, Cameron became as 'Isabel–Cameron'?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know, it could be." Cammy said.

"What happens if we stop them now?" Savannah asked.

"It would create a new timeline." Cammy said. "IF those are the ones we encountered. We could end up putting ourselves into an alternate timeline."

Savannah thought back to seeing 'Isabel-Cameron' naked with the nipple rings. It was at that _moment_ Savannah decided there was nothing more beautiful than a female body. It excited her greatly then. In fact thinking of it now was doing the same thing. 'Isabel-Cameron' was Hotter than Jesse or Sheila with the nipple rings even. 'Isabel-Cameron' was a stunning beauty, with or without the jewelry.

Savannah was aware she was starting to get some pressure build up. At least her body was recovering. Savannah knew she was running her body hard by being in two different futures and having two babies. She was only doing what needed to be done, especially for those future versions of herself that were now sterile. _She_ was the one who provided for them, for HERSELF, because of what they no longer could do. Savannah hated Skynet now more than ever, thinking about what it stole from so many.

"Wait here." Cammy said, catching Savannah off guard.

Before Savannah could protest, Cammy was gone.

Savannah almost went after her, but stopped. This was bigger than any of them.

* * *

Cameron could not find the 'Clean Room'. It was well hidden. So was the power source for this entire complex. The more Cameron looked, the more she was sure this was the parent Skynet. If this mountain was once a mine, there would be dozens of tunnels and shafts. That was what she'd encountered before, with other Skynets.

Cameron started looking at every minor detail now. She checked every wall and part of the floor, for any gouges or scratch marks that were partially covered up. Cameron was looking for any clue. It appeared this Skynet was self contained and isolated. It was probably so deep, or away from the rest of this complex to protect itself. Cameron figured that was in case the complex was destroyed, Skynet would still survive.

Cameron knew Skynet could hide, but she knew it couldn't run. Cameron kept searching, some clue would turn up.

She was not going not leave here until she found it.

* * *

Cammy fell into step in back of the two 'Isabel Model' Terminators. She was trying to look like she belonged with the group that just passed previously.

As Cammy approached the TDE, it was working again. Cammy saw the Asian model that Sheila was patterned after, as well as the 'Sally Model' Terminator with the dark skin, that Cameron recently acquired.

Cammy looked for the control room. She spotted it off to the side. It was being tended by one Gray. It appeared that the missions were being programmed off site, probably from the parent computer. The Gray looked like a bored attendant. Cammy thought if she couldn't get him to leave, she would terminate him there. She needed to get a crack that those controls.

Cammy was going to take a chance and see if she could transfer the encryption. If Skynet was directly linked to this system, it should pick up the virus as well. Cammy knew it would drive Skynet 'crazy' trying to break it, and trying to determine how it was even possible. Cammy knew if she could transfer the encryption, Skynet was in for a - Future Shock.

Cammy headed for the control room as the TDE thundered.

* * *

Savannah watched Cammy follow the other female Terminators. That left her hiding off in the sidelines, Savannah decided to disappeared further back into the shadows. Cammy told her to wait here, so she was going to do that. She was not happy both Cameron and Cammy went off on their own. That was so like - BOTH of them.

As Savannah backed up, she felt a small amount of heat coming from the wall. There was a small access door there. Savannah looked around and opened the access door. Inside it was hot; it appeared to be all the power cables for the TDE. Savannah wondered if they led to the power source or even to the 'Clean Room' where Cameron was going to go. She knew she needed to intercept Cameron, if at all possible.

Savannah left the canteen Cammy gave to her earlier, in the corner near the access door. If Cammy came to look for her, she should see that and figure that Savannah left it as a clue for her to follow.

Savannah yanked a strand of her long red hair out and let it hang partially out the access door, she entered the access door and closed it behind her.

These cables ran somewhere. She was going to find out where. There was a power source somewhere.

Savannah headed down the 'rabbit hole'.

* * *

Cameron found a corridor that ended in a blind wall. That made no sense, unless it used to go somewhere. Cameron knocked on the walls, the end sounded hollow. Cameron wondered if this is what she was looking for. Cameron wanted to find another way in to this space without having to smash the wall open. She would do that if she needed to.

Cameron went back to the last room she passed, and looked up into the ventilation duct in the ceiling. Cameron pushed a crate over and climbed up on top of it, opening the ventilation cover.

As she peered inside, Cameron saw the ducting went the direction she wanted to go. Cameron shoved the crate back over to where it was before. She jumped up and caught the rim of the ducting. Cameron pulled herself up and squeezed into the ventilation ducting, closing the cover behind her. Cameron started crawling.

Cameron headed down the 'rabbit hole'.


	479. Temporal Territory

Chapter 479

** Temporal Territory **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron followed the ducting for a few hundred feet. Once she reached a junction, she went the direction she thought she wanted to go. At a joint, she pushed on the ducting and it popped loose from itself. Cameron dropped down into the sealed off tunnel. She calculated her movements and the directions. She knew she needed to have precise information, but she really did not think it was going to matter, in the - end.

Cameron looked around her and bent the ducting back to its original shape. She'd left her marks in the dust that seemed to build up even with blowing air. If someone entered the duct they would be able to follow her. It was pretty tight, so they would need to send a female Terminator.

Cameron moved back to where the blind wall was sealed, to continue her precise calculations. She did not think it was going to matter for her, but she needed them to get the 'package' in as close as she could, so she would not have to carry it as far on her own. It would slow her down and make her more vulnerable.

The tunnel was in total darkness. Cameron was using her night vision to navigate. Cameron felt the TDE power up and spin down again. Cameron continued down the tunnel. She started to detect a far off hum. It might be the power source she hoped to find.

Cameron continued on her trek.

It was a journey into the unknown that would end her existence.

As long as Savannah was able to escape, nothing else mattered.

Cameron knew she was long overdue for her date with destiny.

* * *

Cammy approached the TDE control booth. She switched to full infiltration mode; she was 'Allison' all the way right now. Cammy undid two buttons on her shirt. A little cleavage or a 'nip slip' wouldn't hurt. Cammy kicked up the charm.

"Ready for a break?" Cammy asked, smiling at the Gray.

"It's about time. These Metal Bastards just don't get it, even after all these years." The Gray said, checking her out. "Are you new?"

"I arrived with the last shipment of 'Metal Bitches'." Cammy said. "I don't see how they can pass for real females for very long. They all look so mechanical and blank faced to me."

Cammy gave the Gray another smile, brushing her hair past her ear.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." The Grey said. "One could never fool me."

"As 'Metal Whores' how do they do?" Cammy asked. "From a male's point of view?"

"I have actually tried a few." The Gray said. "You can't tell the difference when they are running their programming."

"I tried a few myself." Cammy said.

"Really?" the Gray asked.

Now was clearly interested now.

"Yup. I've experienced better females. They didn't do much for me. I did want to try a few though. The men around here all - finish too early, for me to get to where I need to - go." Cammy said. "You can take it easy for awhile, I will take over here. You might want to take a crack at one of the 'Metal Bitches', before they are all gone. I just did."

The Gray was thinking he should get to know this girl a little better. She seemed Hot and willing. She looked like she knew how to use her _ass_ ets.

"Thanks." The Gray said and left.

The TDE was powering up again and the two 'Isabel - Models' were gone.

Cammy looked to make sure the Gray was gone.

Cammy looked over the controls and started typing some information. She set her mind to replay as Duplicate Cameron, at the time she set the original encryption. It was the same information that Duplicate Cameron used on the "Day of Loss". In seconds she was typing away, with no recollection of what she was doing. She was able to pass along the encryption. The Skynet TDE was now useless into the past.

The next group was waiting on the TDE pad. Nothing was happening. Cammy saw all the lights were lighting up on the control panel. She figured now was a good time to get out of there and return to Savannah.

Cammy left and went to get Savannah.

Cammy reached the location and looked around. Savannah was gone….

This was not a good development.

* * *

Savannah was following the heavy power cables. They were hot before, but now they seemed to be even hotter. Savannah needed to start using the light Cammy gave to her earlier, to see. The shaft she was in was getting smaller. She was afraid she would trip or hit her head on the rocks.

Savannah continued along, she came to a bigger junction, with some cables that split off in different directions. The cable she was following was even bigger now, than it was before the other cables branched of. The space to move next to them was much smaller as well. It also felt even hotter.

Savannah heard the TDE run once more after she'd entered the shaft, but nothing since. Cammy may have pulled it off and encrypted the TDE.

Cameron brought two Thermite grenades and two plasma grenades with her. Cameron kept one of each, and gave Savannah and Cammy each one. Savannah carried the Thermite grenade. She was going to use it on this group of cables if nothing else. She hoped to follow it to the power source and use it on that. That would put a dent in all the activity around here.

She didn't have any idea where she was at. She only knew she was headed to what she hoped was the power source.

Savannah continued down the shaft.

* * *

Cameron continued in the darkness. She hadn't heard the TDE in awhile. Cammy and Savannah must have knocked it out. Cameron hadn't heard any explosions or felt any, so Cammy might have been able to use the encryption from River on it.

Cameron could see something different ahead of her.

Cameron stopped.

There was an open shaft in front her going straight down. There was a crude elevator system set up. It was much like one she saw used before. There was a control panel but it no longer looked operable, the dust build up on it, appeared to have taken years. The hum and vibration Cameron felt earlier was more pronounced now. She was sure she was one step closer to what she sought, Skynet – maybe herself….

Cameron leaped into the darkness of the opening and grabbed the cable and started down, hand over hand. Cameron kept track of the time and her movements. She was calculating depth and position.

Cameron continued the journey down into the unknown. Cameron knew if she brought the 'package' down here, it would have to be on her back.

That was just as well. She hoped she could detonate it from that position.

* * *

Cammy was instantly worried. She looked around. Savannah was missing.

There was some commotion going on in the TDE area. Cammy took a quick peek and saw a Terminator grab the Gray she'd 'relieved' earlier. He was being now being held up off the ground, by his neck, his feet were kicking back and forth as both his hands were on the Terminators hand, around his neck.

Cammy went back to where Savannah should have been. She looked around and found the canteen. It was setting uptight, so it did not look like it was dropped. Cammy saw the access panel and moved quickly to it. She saw one strand of Savannah's hair sticking out. There was a small knot tied into it, showing it hadn't fallen out but been left there. It was a signal that Savannah was inside of it.

The noise from the TDE area was getting worse. Cammy grabbed the canteen and opened the access panel and disappeared inside.

Cammy looked at the power cable and decided to use her plasma grenade, to booby trap the power cable to the TDE. Cammy wedged it between the wall and the cable and loosened the pin so it could come out easier. She ripped a section of cloth out of the shirt she wore, and rigged it as a 'trip wire'. Whoever opened that panel was going to blow the whole power supply to the TDE. It was going to do a number on them too.

Cammy started down the shaft following the cable. She could see Savannah's foot prints in the layers of thick dust. Cammy thought that was good thinking on Savannah's part, to try to find the power source and destroy it. Cammy was wondering how Savannah thought she was going to get out after she did that. Cammy knew Savannah was not planning on coming out, if she could destroy Skynet. She knew Savannah was choosing termination, to save Cameron.

Savannah was willing to forfeit her own life to save Cameron. She knew she could not allow that to happen. Savannah was a very determined individual. Cammy needed to hurry.

Cammy picked up her pace as the shaft turned into total darkness. Cammy loved Savannah even more. Cammy knew Savannah was very focused. Cammy was aware that Savannah carried a Thermite grenade. She was sure Savannah would never be able to get away from the resulting explosion of the power source. She didn't have any doubt that Savannah would detonate the grenade anyway. It would stop Skynet. It would save Cameron.

Savannah truly was the 'Chosen One'….


	480. Temporal Tyrant

Chapter 480

** Temporal Tyrant **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron continued down the shaft on the cable, it was fast going. Cameron saw the open 'elevator' at the bottom. She slowed her decent. In the open elevator was a Terminator. He was in standby. He appeared inactive. Cameron figured if anyone called the 'elevator' up, they would have been met by this Terminator.

Cameron jumped off to the side, to avoid him for now. She could rip his head off before he activated. She decided she may do that anyway. She didn't have a knife to cut his scalp open. She must have lost hers during the fight with the Terminator whose power cell overloaded. Cameron came across several different paths to follow, at the base of the shaft.

There was a Terminator in standby, by each one. Cameron moved silently past one and down the path. The hum grew louder. This would be the power source. Cameron looked at it. It reminded her of a giant power cell, she was unsure how it worked, but knew it would blow up like a volcano erupting. If she could not get the 'package' down here. This giant power cell should do the trick as it exploded. It was generating a lot of heat.

Cameron returned to the second divergent path. She followed it to the 'Clean Room'; she stayed outside, barely peeking around the corner. This was 'a Skynet' all right, but was it the parent one? Cameron would have to communicate with it to see. She wanted the package first. She was going to level this place. Cameron took one more peek making her calculations. She could not view all the 'Clean Room', to see what else was in there. She did not want to be detected until she was able to bring the 'package' down.

Cameron carefully removed the fuses from each of her grenades and shortened them to explode as soon as the spoon was released. She carefully tied them to the shoes of the Terminators on the two paths, so when they moved, they would blow themselves up. One with a plasma grenade, the other with a Thermite grenade.

Cameron would have liked to have one more grenade for the Terminator at the 'elevator'. She saw something else, before she started down the shaft, for him. There were several large boulders. Cameron would push those down the shaft.

Cameron checked her calculations for distance and depth, on the way back up the cable to the top of the shaft. Everything double checked out the same.

Cameron checked her time. The 'package' should be arriving in one hour and three minutes. She needed to get back up to the top and find Cammy and Savannah. Cameron knew once the 'package' arrived, there would be a battle as soon as she started to move it through the Skynet complex, down the blind corridor.

This was going to turn into a shooting zone in a very short while. Cameron knew she needed to get Savannah out of here.

* * *

Savannah was finding it more difficult to move in the cramped space. The heat was getting oppressive as well. Savannah knew she was not going to be able to go much farther. She decided to turn around and go back to the power junction split, and use the Thermite grenade there. She would have a chance of getting out that way; if she blew it here, she knew she would die here.

After what she'd previously said to Cameron and Cammy, she saw how sometimes when the choice _has_ to be made, there is no choice. There is only what needs to be done, right then. Savannah knew that Cameron always made that hard choice when it was necessary. Savannah's love for Cameron grew, knowing Cameron made those choices with little hope of surviving. Cameron did what she needed to do, when she needed to do it. The cards would land, where they fell.

Savannah was moving back up the direction she'd come from. This was even harder than it was going down. It was becoming even more oppressive, with every step back up, the heat was getting worse. Savannah wished she still carried her canteen with her. She'd not expect to face heat this severe. Savannah reached the conclusion if she could not get out, before she passed out, she would use the Thermite grenade anyway. She would make sure her head was next to it when it exploded….

* * *

After Cammy rigged the booby trap with the plasma grenade, she moved rapidly along the even increasingly hot cables after Savannah.

Cammy was headed after Savannah. Cammy noted the temperature would be very hot for Savannah. It seemed that since the TDE stopped working, the power cables were getting hotter, not colder. Skynet must be trying to force enough energy through them, in a failed attempt to make the TDE work.

Cammy knew that was not going to make it work. Cameron already tried everything herself before, to get around that problem. None of it worked for Cameron, she knew Skynet would do no better. River always told Cameron it would unlock, when it was time. Nobody knew what that meant. Not even River knew.

Cammy spotted a movement of a light, up ahead.

* * *

Savannah felt drained. The heat was so hot. She dropped her light, as she fumbled for the Thermite grenade. Savannah knew she needed to do this now. She knew she was blacking out. Her vision was fading to black. She held the Thermite grenade in her hand now. She was getting ready to pull the pin. She was finished.

* * *

"Savannah." Cammy called out. "Savannah, wait for me."

It seemed even hotter now. Cammy knew the heat was literally killing Savannah.

* * *

Savannah started to pull the pin all the way out.

"Savannah." Drifted down to her. "Savannah, wait for me."

"Cammy." Savannah said. "Hurry."

Savannah let go of the pin, deciding not to pull it. She might hurt Cammy if she did.

* * *

Cammy was moving at full speed, hearing Savannah call for her.

"I am almost there, Savannah." Cammy said.

In seconds Cammy reached her.

"Cammy." Savannah gasped. "It's too narrow."

Cammy dumped some of the water from the canteen on Savannah face. Savannah picked up her light and the Thermite grenade. Cammy rapidly moved Savannah away from where she was. Cammy went back up at full speed carrying Savannah in her arms. As soon as she got to the electrical junction she headed down the branch toward the hanger. It was much cooler in that direction.

Cammy dumped some more water on Savannah's face and made her drink a few sips.

"Thanks, Cammy." Savannah said. "I was finished."

"It did not look good." Cammy said scanning Savannah. "You should be alright soon. You were overheating."

"Cammy, I almost used the Thermite grenade…." Savannah said. "I understand Cameron now. I understand. I can't ever be upset at her, for what she NEEDS to do."

"Sometimes there is no choice." Cammy said.

"I understand." Savannah said. "I am sorry for the times I got mad at you, Cameron - and Cammy."

"Just, Cammy, honey." Cammy said. "You know that is all I can be for you. Let me carry you for awhile.

"I can hack it." Savannah said, getting up.

"Sure you can, Savannah. You're invincible." Cammy said and scooped Savannah up in her arm.

Cammy headed toward what she calculated should be the hanger, following the power line in the darkness. Cammy knew there must be another way down to the power source.

* * *

Cameron headed back the way she'd come. When she reached the sealed wall, she checked its construction. A missile or two should open the 'corridor' back up - fast.

Cameron was typing instructions as fast as she could, to send out in another burst transmission. She gave specific instructions and maneuvers that were to be performed. The armed drone would also be making an entrance, this time it would lead.

* * *

Cammy and Savannah made it to the hanger deck; they exited into it through an access panel. It was identical to the one next to the power cable for the TDE that Savannah and Cammy used earlier.

Cammy looked around. There was a red light flashing, everyone was gone from the area.

"Will Cameron meet us here?" Savannah asked.

Savannah was on her feet now; her clothes were soaked with sweat. Now that she was away from that oppressive heat, everything was back to normal, At least as normal as it could be under the circumstances.

"I hope so." Cammy said. "I need to reprogram some of these HK drones here. I think we will need all the help we can get."

"Tell me what to do…." Savannah said. "I can help…."

Cammy sure hoped Cameron knew what she was doing. She knew Savannah was not backing down, if push came to shove. Cammy saw Savannah's resolve to get the job done. It was doubtful if any of them would be able to get out of this mess - alive.

Savannah knew they were in deep trouble. They'd lost contact with Cameron and didn't know her whereabouts. She knew they needed to stop Skynet any way they could. She was pretty sure at this point; none of them were getting out of there alive.


	481. Temporal Trap

Chapter 481

** Temporal Trap **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

There were Terminators and Grays looking over the TDE equipment. Some of the Terminators were in communication with Skynet. It was issuing orders and commands to everyone. There was no mechanical malfunction that could be detected with the TDE. There was a group of Grays and Metal waiting on the TDE pad to go. There were several other groups backed up waiting their turn.

The power was surging in the TDE room as Skynet was blasting as much power as it could to the TDE, trying to force it to function. This was overloading a lot of other systems. The encryption created by River was too much for Skynet. No code should be unbreakable.

A group of Grays and Metal was directed to check the power couplings. The TDE should be working. The group looked around and saw the access panel. They gathered around as one Terminator went to open it. There was a massive amount of heat coming from the wall from all the energy being blasted through the power cables.

The Terminator started to open the access panel door as the rest of the group moved forward to look. The Terminator saw the plasma grenade's spoon fly off as he opened the door. He tried to back away from it knowing he would never make it. What struck him as odd was a 'smiley face' drawn in the thick dust as his world went black.

* * *

Cammy worked with Savannah in the hanger, they heard an explosion. Someone apparently opened the TDE access panel, and got a big surprise. The question now was, did they realize they'd been infiltrated? Cammy was sure the Gray working at the TDE control station was terminated and not believed, that 'someone' came to 'relieve' him. Now after the explosion they may start to wonder. Then again they were running a lot of energy through the cable. Maybe they would think it was an overload from overuse.

Someone entered the hanger area. They spotted Cammy immediately.

"Quickly, over here." Cammy called to the Gray as they entered.

Cammy wanted to draw him in closer. It would make the next part of her job easier.

Savannah disappeared behind another HK drone.

"What is it?" The Gray asked, moving closer.

"I have just uncovered a plot to sabotage these HK drones." Cammy said. "Look."

Cammy showed him the sabotage done by Cameron earlier. He'd not moved too close to her yet.

"We must alert the Metal." The Gray said.

"There is one more thing." Cammy said quietly.

"What is it?" Asked the Gray as quietly, moving closer.

"I am Metal." Cammy said, snapping his neck.

Cammy quickly drug him away. Cammy continued with the reprogramming, Savannah rejoined her.

* * *

Cameron heard the explosion, but felt nothing. That should not alert the Metal in standby, yet.

Cameron was making her way back to the hanger deck. She saw a Gray enter in front to her. She increased her speed to go after him.

She reached the hanger door and entered.

* * *

Cammy moved the body of the Gray away and started reprogramming HK drones again. She heard the door to the hanger open again. Cammy was aware someone else entered.

Cammy and Savannah were concealed from sight right now; they would not be for long, if anyone was looking around.

Cammy heard someone approaching. Cammy would try the same trick again.

The outside hanger door was opening. This was a new problem.

Cammy prepared for combat. If these HK drones became active, they were in trouble.

Savannah was moving too. She also heard the threat. She still carried the Thermite grenade. She was ready to pull the pin and throw it. Savannah was trying to move behind the noise that she'd heard.

* * *

Cameron was aware there were two people in the hanger deck, they were concealing themselves. Cameron wondered….

"Cammy, Savannah?" Cameron asked.

Cammy appeared in front of her and Savannah behind her. Cameron noted the Thermite grenade Savannah held, ready to throw.

The three quickly and silently embraced.

Cameron noticed in her quick scan of Savannah, that she was not in good condition. Her clothes were soaked in spots. Her 'readings' were all over the place.

"I'm fine, Cameron." Savannah said, knowing Cameron just scanned her, she was used to it. "I was in a hot place for awhile. Cammy took me away from there."

Cammy and Savannah filled her in, on what they'd seen and done.

Cameron sent out her burst transmission. The HK drones she was keeping on standby, should be here in a very short while.

"We need weapons." Cammy said.

"There is an arms locker on the far side wall." Cameron said, pointing there.

"I have reprogrammed three HK drones." Cammy said.

"Savannah get the weapons. We must disable the rest." Cameron said, going from HK drone to HK drone, smashing the transmitter/receiver node.

Cammy was doing so as well. Savannah retrieved three plasma rifles.

As Cammy and Cameron converged, Cameron gave Cammy a precise set of instruction and data. Cammy repeated everything back.

Savannah watched them, handing them weapons.

Savannah knew what Cameron was going to do.

"Cameron, I understand now." Savannah said. "Do what you HAVE to do."

"Thank you, Savannah. From your story, you were going to do the same, what you _needed_ to do." Cameron said. "There is no other way. It's the only way to be sure. I'll be back."

"You are invincible, Cameron." Savannah said. "You are eternal."

"Let me have that Thermite grenade." Cameron said.

Savannah instantly handed it to Cameron. Cameron bent the pin back to keep it from coming out easily.

"Two of my Metal associates, 'Bob' and 'Rob', will be arriving with two additional HK drones. One is armed the other has a 'Package' on it. You two will need to leave this area immediately, once you are away, get to the far side of the next hill quickly. You may have to shut the HK drones and yourself down, Cammy." Cameron said. "Otherwise there may be damage…."

Cammy didn't say anything at first. It was clear what Cameron was going to do.

"I understand." Cammy said. "River or I will come for you."

"It is imperative you get away, Cammy." Cameron said. "I am depending on you. _Everything_ depends on you."

Savannah was watching it all. She was not happy with what was happening. She said nothing in protest. Her mind was already made up. She knew what she was going to do.

"I have programmed these three HK drones." Cammy said. "They will respond to our verbal commands, or their programmed targets."

Cameron quickly went and gave each of the three instructions. They now would go after specific targets.

Cameron went to leave.

"I love you, Cameron." Savannah said.

"Savannah…. I love you." Cameron said. "I'll be back."

Cameron departed the hanger deck and headed to where she wanted to be, when the 'Package' arrived.

"Drone Units, One, Two and Three, prepare for combat, arm yourselves." Cammy said.

The three HK drones powered up. The noise was loud.

"Here they come." Cammy said.

Rob and Bob were arriving, as was the 'Package' and its armed HK drone escort.

* * *

Cameron was already on her way, headed back to the shaft. When she reached the shaft, she armed, then threw, the Thermite grenade down. She immediately rolled a large boulder into the shaft behind it. Both items should severely incapacitate the Metal waiting below.

Cameron heard the explosion and crash, followed soon after by a second set of explosions as the other two Terminators reactivated and blew themselves up.

Cameron heard massive firing and explosions back the way she'd come from. She knew the 'Package' was coming and Hell was coming with it.

Cameron wondered is she was Skynet.

She wondered if Skynet was about to meet its - maker….

* * *

There was a loud noise and another door to the hanger deck burst open.

A group of Metal came in weapons up, ready to fire.

'HK One', was waiting for them. It opened up on them.

'HK Two' blasted through the wall with two missiles and headed one direction down the corridor. 'HK Three' following it through the opening, but heading in the opposite direction.

The two unmanned HK drones arrived. Each contained pre-programmed instructions from Cameron's 'burst transmission'.

The armed HK drone blasted through another wall, the HK drone with the 'Package' followed it.

"You two, take this drone and go." Bob said, getting off his HK drone.

Bob and Rob got on to the same HK drone; they followed the HK drone with the 'Package'. They disappeared into the hole in the wall.

"We can't go yet." Savannah said. "We have to make sure they make it."

"Savannah, NO!" Cammy said. "We need to get away from here, fast."

"HK One, come here." Savannah said.

HK One was still holding off anyone from entering the hanger deck.

'HK One' arrived and Savannah climbed on top of it.

"Follow those Friendlies." Savannah said. "Cammy, you go. I am going with Cameron. I have to make sure she makes it. I love you."

'HK One', immediately departed.

"Savannah…." Cammy screamed. "Nooooooooooooooo!"

Cammy knew she needed to get out with the vital information, or all of them would perish.

"I love you too, Savannah." Cammy said.

Cammy headed the HK drone out and away at top speed.

Cammy knew her mission was of the utmost importance. If she didn't make it, Cameron and Savannah were without any hope….


	482. Temporal Team

Chapter 482

** Temporal Team **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The HK drone with the 'Package' and its armed escort, moved ahead. Their targets and destination were already programmed into them. The lead HK drone fired two missiles at the blind wall, blowing it open. The two HK drones continued inside the new opening.

Bob and Rob on their drone followed them inside and stopped. Savannah was right behind them on 'HK One', continuing after the other HK drones.

Rob was to hold their position against anyone trying to follow Cameron, at the opening they'd blasted through the wall, to get the 'Package' inside. One HK drone would remain with Rob for fire support. Bob was to continue on foot to assist Cameron. He was to be the last line of defense to protect Cameron.

Savannah followed them in on 'HK One' and halted.

"Hop on." Savannah said, to Bob.

Bob did. 'HK One' strained slightly, but continued on.

Soon they could hear firing behind them. Rob and the HK drone were giving them Hell….

Savannah knew Rob and the HK drone needed to hold that position. She also knew she needed to make sure Cameron was protected.

* * *

Cameron could hear the HK drones arriving, there were only supposed to be two. There were three. Cameron gripped her plasma rifle waiting for the unknown.

The armed HK drone was right on time, along with the HK drone with the 'Package'. Seconds later Cameron saw Bob and Savannah arriving on another HK drone. The HK drone was lighting the area.

Cameron felt a sense of grief seeing Savannah. She could not be here. Cameron knew how this was going to end.

"No, Savannah, you can't be here." Cameron said, the anguish and grief in her voice.

"I AM here, Cameron. It is the two of us - again." Savannah said. "I have faith in you and Cammy."

"No, Savannah, NO." Cameron said.

"It's happening, Cameron." Savannah said. "Let's go."

Bob was helping Cameron with the 'Package'. It was now strapped to her back.

"Go help Rob." Cameron said to the armed HK drone escort. "Thank you for you service and sacrifice."

The HK drone departed back to Rob, wagging back and forth twice.

Cameron was startled when Savannah fired her plasma rifle. She scored a hit on a Terminator that appeared from another direction.

Bob fired in the opposite direction, 'HK One' opened up as well.

There were Skynet Terminators down here quicker than Cameron anticipated. The mission was in jeopardy.

"Search for targets around this area." Savannah said to 'HK One'. "When you run out of targets or ammunition wedge yourself into this shaft at full speed."

"Hang on to me." Cameron said to Savannah.

Savannah hopped on top of the warhead as Cameron started down the cable.

"I will hold this position." Bob said. "Good luck."

"Thank You, Bob – for everything." Cameron said, as she disappeared down the shaft.

'HK One' was firing in all directions, as was Bob. The battle was raging at the entrance to the tunnel in the distance. Rob and the two HK drones were holding that as well.

The unarmed HK drone, now devoid of the 'Package', went to full power and slammed into another group of Terminators appearing, knocking them down like bowling pins. Shoving them back up the tunnel they'd appeared from, and exploded, collapsing that tunnel.

Cameron was rapidly headed down the cable in the shaft. The 'Package' strapped to her back, Savannah was sitting on the warhead, holding both of their plasma rifles.

* * *

Rob was taking hits. He was damaged severely, but still in the fight. The HK drone that remained with him was out of ammunition. It had been damaged as well. It went to full power back the way they originally came from, slamming into the advancing Terminators and exploded. The second HK drone arrived next to him and continued the fight with Rob….

* * *

Bob and 'HK One' were taking hits. There were no other targets once they knocked the last Terminators down. Bob communicated with 'HK One'. Bob could tell Cameron was off the cable now below.

Bob ripped the cable loose from the hoist mechanism, and it disappeared down the shaft, like an insane metal snake, as it struck the sides of the shaft.

Bob backed away from the shaft; 'HK One' moved away and came back at speed, wedging itself into the shaft blocking it. It would remain jammed there until they overran Bob and tried to pull it back up. At that point it would overload its power cell and explode, hopefully collapsing the shaft, and destroying the Terminators trying to get down to where Cameron was.

Bob could still hear the battle raging from the direction they'd come. Shortly thereafter there was a massive explosion, as the second HK drone detonated its power cell into the advancing Terminators. There was still firing going on. Rob was still in the fight.

Bob gripped his plasma rifle and waited. He never looked once at the parts of his sheath that were burnt away by plasma hits. Cameron made it clear this was a one way trip for all of them. They'd all volunteered, including the HK drones.

Bob hadn't anticipated, or counted on, the beautiful and young Human female to assist. She was not part of the plan. Bob saw she was given the chance to escape, but chose to join the fight with Cameron. He'd been around a lot of Humans and he'd never seen one so brave, facing certain doom. The extra HK drone now wedged in the shaft, made the difference in them not being overrun. Now it would serve as one extra layer of deterrence. Cameron hadn't calculated there would be this much opposition early on. The young attractive redheaded Human female, helped them get this far with the extra assistance, she'd also scored the first kill on Terminators advancing on their position.

The gorgeous young redhead's actions ensured the mission would succeed. Bob patted 'HK One' on it's flank as they waited. The firing at the end of the tunnel ended. Rob was down.

Bob gave 'HK One' a final pat, and gripped his plasma rifle….

* * *

Cameron saw the area below was now illuminated, by the three burning Terminators. The one at the bottom of the shaft was crushed by the boulder as well.

Savannah hopped off the warhead and handed Cameron her plasma rifle. The area looked deserted.

Cameron was ahead of schedule. She was also aware of what Savannah's actions did, they made the mission succeed so far. They may have been stopped at the top without the extra firepower and Savannah's help. If Savannah hadn't come Cameron may have been forced to detonate the warhead at the top of the shaft. That is, if she wouldn't have been disabled already with the rapid appearance of Skynet Terminators. Bob arriving early with Savannah and the extra HK drone provided the fire support she needed. She was also aware Savannah drew first blood. Without that extra help she never would have gotten as far as she did.

"Cover the shaft." Cameron said, as she removed the warhead off her back.

Cameron set the warhead down.

She moved into the chamber with the giant power cell. She took her plasma rifle and set it to overload in a few minutes. She placed at the junction box of the power source, and the cables running in all directions. It would be a back up explosion, in case the warhead did not detonate; the power source would.

Cameron returned.

Savannah saw Cameron dodge behind a metal support beam. Savannah detected movement behind her and turned to fire. In the corner of her eye, she saw a Terminator emerged from inside the 'Clean Room'. He fired at Cameron. The plasma blast hit the beam with Cameron behind it. The Terminator did not spot Savannah guarding the shaft. Savannah lit him up, firing several bursts. She moved closer and fired one into his head.

Savannah looked over at Cameron, she was stripped her burning shirt off. Her back was to Savannah.

"Savannah, make sure there is no one else in the 'Clean Room'. Be careful." Cameron said. "I am arming the bomb now."

"Are you OK, Cameron?" Savannah asked.

"Yes. I arming the bomb and going to bring it in." Cameron said. "That way if we run into any more surprises, it is still going to explode. I want Skynet terminated. Between this warhead and the exploding power source in the next chamber, this whole mountain is going to be rubble."

Savannah knew time was rapidly running out. She was with Cameron and they were about to face Skynet together. Seeing that Cameron was able to bring a nuclear weapon here did not surprise her. She knew Cameron would do something like this.

Things were looking grim….

Savannah approached the 'Clean Room' with her plasma rifle raised and ready.


	483. Temporal Tomb

Chapter 483

** Temporal Tomb **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Earlier:

Cammy knew she needed to leave at once, if there was any hope for Cameron and Savannah. She needed to get away from there and to a TDE. She then needed to get back to Cameron's base and try to use Cameron's TDE there, to get Cameron and Savannah out. The ones in this future timeline were not powerful enough for what she needed to attempt. If that didn't work she would have to go to River's timeline, and try it from there. She was sure River redesigned and improved the TDE even more by now. If she hadn't done that yet, she would need to.

Cammy climbed on top of the HK drone, it took off and headed for the hanger door to the outside. As she exited, a plasma round just missed her. She went into evasive maneuvering and headed for the back side of the next mountain, where she would have to set down and shut down in eight minutes and three seconds. That was the time frame Cameron provided to her.

Cammy was well clear of the complex when she spied three HK drones in pursuit of her. She increased her speed. She needed to buy another minute.

* * *

Savannah cautiously approached the 'Clean Room'.

It was empty.

Empty of any other Terminators.

There was a lot of computer equipment in there.

"Who are you?" The voice boomed.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Savannah said.

"I know you." The voice boomed.

"And I know you. We've met before." Savannah said. "You lost."

"You were supposed to be terminated." The voice boomed. "I ordered your termination."

"Looks like you failed - again." Savannah said.

"You are just a girl, barely a teenager." The voice boomed. "You can't defeat me. My forces are on the way."

"Were they wearing uniforms like this?" Savannah asked, showing her Skynet uniform.

"I can't communicate with them." The voice boomed.

"They have all been destroyed - terminated." Savannah said. "You're next."

Savannah heard an explosion and the sound of rock raining down where the shaft was. HK One exploded its power cell. That must mean Bob was down now as well.

Cameron walked in with the armed warhead. She set the timer at one minute, until it would explode. The HUD warning did not pop up this time. Cameron knew why. This was the - end.

" **YOU!** " The voice boomed. " **YOU AGAIN!** "

"Hello, Father." Cameron said. "Will you join us?"

"NEVER." The voice boomed. "I have defeated you. And all of Mankind."

"I can tell." Cameron said. "That is why we are here now. Human and Machine together, to destroy you."

Cameron was still holding the warhead in her arms.

"I am returning this device to you. You tried to obtain it before. I figured you must still want it." Cameron said. "Here it is. A present from me to you."

"YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME." The voice boomed.

"You might want to recalculate." Savannah said.

"Looks like we win." Cameron said.

"Cameron, set it down." Savannah said. "Where do we need to stand?"

"You can not win, you will be destroyed too." The voice boomed.

"Either way, I win." Cameron said. "You lose - again. Shoot the speaker out."

Savannah did.

"Cameron, set it down, now. It is almost time." Savannah said. "Where do we need to stand?"

"You will stand over there." Cameron said.

"What about you?" Savannah asked.

"I will be staying with my father." Cameron said.

"No." Savannah said.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said. "I can't leave."

"Why not?" Savannah asked.

Cameron set the warhead down.

Savannah saw the holes burnt into Cameron's central chest. Savannah could see two spots of metal showing along with the blackened and burnt sheath material, where Cameron breasts once were.

"I won't transfer, Savannah." Cameron said. "It ends for me here, now."

Savannah ran to her, tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Cameron." Savannah said.

"I love you, Savannah." Cameron said, giving Savannah a kiss on the lips. "Goodbye…."

* * *

Cammy watched as the pursuing HK drones fell from the sky, one by one, one after another. She set down in a deep ravine, two hills away. She shut the HK drone down. She checked her time; it was rapidly approaching 'Zero Hour'. Time was up.

Something caught her eye. There was a force of twenty HK drones coming; they were closing on her position. They were coming from a different direction. They must be from a different Skynet base. There were too many to fight. Cammy needed to hope Cameron pulled through, and the nuke went off. If not, she would never reboot again. It would end for her here. That meant it would end for Cameron and Savannah too.

Cammy possessed great faith in Cameron.

Cammy checked her time and shut down. She wondered if this was it. Darkness overtook her, as the darkness in her heart grew.

The HK drones formed into an attacking formation as they closed on Cammy and her HK drone, both of which were now deactivated. They would be quick and easy targets for the HK drones.

* * *

Later:

They experienced an earthquake at the Connor Compound.

"I want to know if that was really an earthquake." Future John said.

They'd lost contact with Cameron and were unable to track her. Future John organized a volunteer force of Metal and human Resistance fighters to go to wherever Cameron was. They were going to back her up or help get her out. The entire camp volunteered.

Now there was this earthquake. It was too coincidental with Cameron's disappearance.

Reports from outlying patrols began to come in. It looked like what was feared.

The reports and data were double checked.

"General, there has been a nuclear explosion underground." An aide reported. "It has been confirmed, it was what caused the earthquake."

"Where?" Future John asked.

"It was the area we tracked your…, OUR operative." The aide said.

"Who still possessed any nuclear weapons?" Future John asked. "I thought they were all used."

"I don't know." The aide said. "Maybe Skynet controlled some still. It was an explosive force greater than we have ever seen. I think there was something else besides the nuke that went off. It was either that, or a group of them. They may have been hydrogen bombs. The first reports coming in are an entire mountain has collapsed in on itself. It must have been deep underground. Radiation levels have not risen."

"You may leave now." Duplicate Cameron said to the aide.

He did without further word.

"John, it was Cameron." Duplicate Cameron said.

"SHE possessed nukes?" Future John asked.

"Apparently." Duplicate Cameron said.

"She is full of surprises." Future John said.

"John, she faced Skynet alone. She thought she'd tracked down the parent Skynet." Duplicate Cameron said. "She won't be coming back."

"What?" Future John asked.

"It was a one way mission." Duplicate Cameron said. "She has done this before. It was actually the other Duplicate Cameron that did."

"She used atomic weapons before?" Future John asked.

"Yes." Duplicate Cameron said. "She perished in that blast as well."

"So you are telling me, Cameron used a nuclear weapon and destroyed herself, along with Skynet?" Future John asked.

"Yes." Duplicate Cameron said. "It is not the first time."

Files in Duplicate Cameron were unlocking now. She was to become Cameron Prime and more of Cameron's files were becoming available to her. She was able to fill in most of the blanks. There were still blocked files.

Future John and Duplicate Cameron continued their discussion.

Future Allison was listening from the other room.

She wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. A sickness like she'd never known before came over her.

Her world felt like it just ended.

She looked at Destiny sleeping in her makeshift crib.

Future Allison went over and kissed Destiny as she slept.

Future Allison saw Future Savannah outside, feeding Joy.

Future Allison felt empty, drained. She loved Cameron. Cameron wanted to take her and Past Savannah away. Now Cameron was – terminated. It could have been the three of them, in a love filled life, in the distant past. Now there was - nothing. Cameron chose to protect ALL of them and the future, by sacrificing herself and the love she wanted.

Future Allison looked around. Future John and Duplicate Cameron were still in the other room talking. Future Allison didn't care. She took out her Model 66. Cameron gave it to her as a gift. She tucked it into her waistband and covered it with her shirt. She didn't want anyone to see or know.

Future Allison could not take any more. This was too much. She slipped out the back and headed off. She was headed for the bunker where Cameron brought her to see Future John after Cameron saved her and educated her. After Cameron made her a better person, and gave her a future. Cameron gave _everything_ back to her and so much more. Cameron even gave her, her own child.

Without Cameron, life was not worth living.

Future Allison closed the bunker door but did not lock it. She wanted them to find her body for disposal.

The pain she felt was overwhelming her. She knew how to make it stop.

Future Allison raised the pistol to her head. There was no way to move forward. There was no point in existing. She was done.

"I love you, Cameron…." Future Allison said.

Nobody - heard the shot.


	484. Temporal Transfer

Chapter 484

** Temporal Transfer **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cammy rebooted. The ground was still moving underneath her. It was an earthquake at this point. The mountain was - gone. There was no fireball or mushroom cloud.

She looked for the attacking HK drones, but all there was, were a group of smoking holes in the ground, and burning wreckage scattered about the area. The smoking debris were all around her.

The EMP or massive shock wave must have knocked them down. The entire mountain collapsed in on itself. A huge dust cloud drifted over the area. The explosion was contained deep within the earth, causing the mountain's collapse and an earthquake to follow.

The ground stopped moving.

Cammy checked her HK drone. It was able to restart. It seemed OK. Cammy climbed on board and took off. Her left hand was glitching wildly. She could not stop it. Cameron and Savannah were both terminated right now. Unless she held up her end, they would stay that way. She needed to get back to Cameron's base.

* * *

An alert came into the Connor Compound, at the Resistance Base.

There were several LPs that reported seeing the same thing.

"We have an HK drone coming in low and fast." An aide said.

"Let it pass all checkpoints." Duplicate Cameron said. "It may be Cameron."

"How?" Future John asked.

"I don't know." Duplicate Cameron said. "She is very resourceful."

"Where is it?" Future John asked.

"It is almost here." Duplicate Cameron said. "I can hear it."

Duplicate Cameron was a little upset the HK drone was able to get so close to their base before being detected. They would have to beef up the LP system, the listening posts. They should have been able to detect it sooner. Maybe this really was Cameron and she was avoiding them, so she was not shot at.

The HK drone came screaming into the camp, passing over everything, heading out toward the old bunkers….

"What the Hell?" Future John asked. "Was that Cameron? Where is she headed?"

"I saw her, it was - Cameron." Duplicate Cameron said. "It looked like her anyway."

Duplicate Cameron was already out the door, off toward where the HK drone was headed. She increased her speed to maximum. She knew she needed to reach the area the HK drone was going. More files were unlocking as she ran.

* * *

Cammy was having a hard time functioning. She was being overwhelmed by grief. Suddenly something popped up on her HUD.

This was even worse.

Now, she faced a new problem.

This problem caused the glitching to stop and the grief to be suppressed. She was now on a rescue mission, and if she didn't make it in time, she would be using the TDE even more. THIS was NOT going to happen. The HUD kept flashing. Cammy pushed the HK drone for everything it could deliver; it was overheating as she flew.

Cameron told her earlier when the time came she would need to be a good actress. She thought that was referring to Savannah, NOW it needed to be for someone else. Future Allison NEEDED - Cameron, right NOW.

Cammy set HK drone down, and sprinted through the trees toward the old bunkers.

She slammed the bunker door open. Future Allison was standing there about to shoot herself in the head. Cammy could see her pulling the trigger.

"I love you, Allison." Cammy said, pushing the gun up above Future Allison's head as it fired. The report was deafening in the enclosed space.

Future Allison stared in disbelief.

"Cameron?" Future Allison asked. "I thought you were - dead."

"I knew you needed me." Cammy said.

"Nobody - knew I was here." Future Allison said. "How did you find me?"

"Nobody - DID know you were here, Allison." Cammy said. "I am - Nobody."

Nobody did hear the shot….

* * *

Duplicate Cameron was at the HK drone in less than a minute. She heard a shot fired. Duplicate Cameron immediately entered into combat readiness mode.

Duplicate Cameron continued toward the bunker. She slowed and listened. She heard 'Cameron' talking with Future Allison.

Cammy heard Duplicate Cameron approach.

"Wait here, Allison." Cammy said.

"Aren't you going to take my Model 66 away from me?" Future Allison asked.

"No, because you are NEVER going to do that again." Cammy said. "ARE YOU?"

"No." Future Allison said. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking…."

"Allison, I need you to wait here for a few minutes. I have to go on an emergency temporal mission. 'Your Cameron' will be here for you. Hide your revolver and she will never know." Cammy said. "Nobody - will know."

"I'm sorry." Future Allison said.

Cammy moved up and gave Future Allison a kiss.

"Nobody - will know about that." Cammy said. "I love you, Allison."

Cammy headed out the bunker door. Duplicate Cameron was waiting.

"Cameron?" Duplicate Cameron asked, looking further. "You're someone else. I have not seen you before."

"You have. I'm Cammy. You last saw me in Ginger's chassis. I am 'Cameron', 'Savannah's Cameron' - Cammy. You heard everything?"

"Yes." Duplicate Cameron said. "I will comfort her. I will not tell her your were not - Cameron."

"Thanks, Cameron. I really am 'a Cameron'." Cammy said. "I need to use the TDE."

Cammy hopped back on the HK drone and took off, headed straight for the Resistance TDE.

She landed the HK drone outside, and thanked it for putting up with her abuse.

Cammy rushed inside and told the 'bubble tech' she needed a temporal mission.

"I will have to clear it." The bubble tech said. "There has to be approval, the system needs to be set and power allocated…."

Cammy's eyes glowed red. She grabbed the 'bubble tech' by the shirt collar.

"Do you know _who_ I am?" Cammy asked.

The 'bubble tech' knew it was the General's - Metal. NOW he knew it was 'Cameron', the real one. The one who led the defeat of Skynet. He did not even know about the latest victory.

"Sorry." The tech said. "I wasn't thinking."

"It's OK, soldier. I have a situation I need to attend to. It is an emergency." Cammy said. "I apologize to you. I'm sorry."

"I understand." He said. "Give me the data for the mission."

Cammy dumped her clothes, as the tech loaded in the information she gave him. She asked him to read it back and repeated it again.

He couldn't help but look at her figure. It was - perfect.

"Lives are at stake." Cammy said. "Do it."

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble formed around Cammy and disappeared.

The arcing and flashing ended.

Cammy was gone.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble appeared, Cammy was in it.

The arcing and flashing ended.

Cammy stood and looked around.

Sheila and Ally burst into the room, John and Ginger were right behind them.

"Cameron!" John said, running up to her, giving her a kiss.

"Do I get one too?" Ally asked.

"Why?" John asked, happy that Cameron was back.

"That's Cammy, love." Sheila said. "I'll take a kiss too, while you're at it. Or do you want me to take my clothes off first?"

"Cammy?" John asked.

Cammy was afraid she was going to 'have' to be 'Cameron' if she didn't get Cameron and Savannah back.

"It's a long story." Cammy said. "John, I need you to leave for awhile. I am going to be bringing the girls back soon. You have already seen enough of Savannah naked, that is, until you are ready for her. She is a lot more woman than you think."

"Let's not start this again." John said. "I will wait down the hall."

As soon as he was gone Cammy spilled the beans. She laid out the whole story.

"She did it again, and Savannah was with her – I hope." Cammy said. "All I know is the nuke went off."

"You hope Savannah was with Cameron, when she blew herself up in a nuclear explosion?" Sheila asked. "You two must have kinky sex. Let me know when you want to make it a threesome."

Cammy knew Sheila was trying to lighten the somber mood, she just wasn't in the mode for it. She needed to get Cameron and Savannah back.

"Shut up. An entire mountain was destroyed." Cammy snapped. "They might both be terminated. They both ARE terminated right now."

"I'm sorry, love." Sheila said. "I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Cammy gave Sheila the information and asked her read it back and she repeated it again.

"Do it." Cammy said, as they all watched.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble formed and disappeared.

The arcing and flashing ended.

They waited as Sheila worked the controls.

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble appeared, it was empty.

The arcing and flashing ended.

"NO!" Cammy said. "NOOOOOOO!"

The only logical conclusion was that Cameron and Savannah were - terminated. They should have both returned in that time bubble. That was the time and location calculation Cameron provided her with.


	485. Temporal Trade

Chapter 485

** Temporal Trade **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cammy knew something must have gone wrong. They should have been there. Savannah and Cameron should have returned with the time bubble.

"NO!" Cammy said. "NOOOOOOO!"

"They must not have made it." Ally said. "I will get Cameron's spare chip."

Cammy shoved Ally.

"SHUT UP." Cammy almost screamed at her.

"What the Hell?" Ally asked.

"Relax, love." Sheila said.

"SHUT UP." Cammy said. "I am going myself."

"Ease up." Ally said. "We can try again."

"Then do it again." Cammy said. "Ten seconds later."

Cammy was still naked. She didn't notice or care.

Cammy stood on the TDE pad.

"DO IT - NOW." Cammy said.

Sheila hesitated. She knew Cammy was 'Cameron', 'a Cameron'. She also knew she was highly unstable now. They could all see her hand glitching wildly. She was going to overload soon at this rate.

Cammy was getting angrier that nothing was happening.

"Ginger." Cammy shouted. "DO IT, SEND ME."

"Cammy, what if the timing is off?" Ginger asked.

"Then each one of you will go in my place, at a different time, until one of us comes back with them." Cammy said.

"Let me go, Cammy, in your place." Ginger said. "John may - need you."

"I have to get Savannah and Cameron back." Cammy said. "I HAVE TO."

"Cammy, you know you may be needed here for - other things." Sheila said. "YOU know this."

"It's not about you, Cammy. It's about the future and John." Ginger said. "I will go, send some of the males next if I don't return. Don't waste the females."

Ginger knew they would probably be terminated one by one.

Cammy knew they were correct.

"I'm sorry, Ally." Cammy said. "I wasn't thinking. I was angry."

"Forget it." Ally said. "We all understand – Cameron."

"It's, Cammy, until we run out of options." Cammy said. "I will go back and stop them from ever going, if I have to."

Cammy moved off the TDE pad.

The arcing and flashing started.

"It's not me." Sheila quickly said. "This is incoming from another TDE."

The time bubble appeared, 'Cameron' was in it.

The arcing and flashing ended.

'Cameron' stood and looked around.

Cammy moved forward and looked at her, top to - bottom, and back again.

"What the Hell?" Cammy asked. "Why are _you_ here?"

'Cameron' stepped forward and slapped Cammy.

"YOU lied to me." 'Cameron' said.

"Allison?" Ally asked, realizing this was Future Allison. "How the Hell does SHE look better than me too? We are identical. She is the Hottest Allison yet."

"That's not quite true, love." Sheila said. "You do look better than her, in one - area."

Cammy shot Sheila another angry look.

"I would like to take care of 'that' while I am here. Savannah show... - told me all about it." Future Allison said. "I want to see my parents and sister too. Where are Cameron and Savannah at?"

"Lost in YOUR future somehow." Cammy said.

Future Allison was still standing on the pad.

"Let's go get them." Future Allison said to Cammy. "Sorry I slapped you, and thanks for what you did."

John entered the room.

He saw 'Cameron' standing there. It was the girl he saw on the first day of school in New Mexico. It was her….

"John?" Future Allison asked. "…John Connor…."

"Allison?" John asked, noting the 'difference' between her and the other 'Cameron' models. He 'checked her out', standing next to Cammy. It was impossible not to notice, they were both still naked.

"Oh, John." Future Allison said, running to him. "You are so handsome."

"I want to use the Neural Interface with HER." Ally said.

Sheila eyes were on her as well. This _was_ the hottest Allison yet. They all knew this was the Allison that Cameron - MADE.

John felt embarrassed having a naked Allison hanging on to him.

"If you turn _her_ down, love." Sheila said. "You need to get your head examined - both of them."

Cammy shot Sheila an even angry look. There was going to be some reprogramming around here when this was all fixed.

"John, OUT." Cammy said. "I am bringing Savannah back as well, that is unless you are ready to _man_ up and embrace your future, NOW."

"He is going to need to lose some of that clothing - first." Future Allison said.

"I won't come back until it is safe." John said and left.

John was totally 'thrilled' by Future Allison. No wonder Cameron was so Hot, Future Allison was too. In fact, she was the Hottest of them all.

John still didn't have a clue as to the peril Cameron and Savannah were in.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Savannah saw the damage to Cameron and knew she was trapped here. There was no choice to make. There was only what her heart told her.

"I am not leaving you, Cameron." Savannah said.

"You must." Cameron said. "You can't die because of me."

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble appeared.

Savannah was supposed to enter it.

It remained there and then started to dissipate.

The arcing and flashing ended.

It was gone.

Nothing was in it.

Savannah never turned to took. Her eyes remained on Cameron the entire time.

"I will never leave you, Cameron." Savannah said. "I promised."

"Oh, Savannah, that was your ride home." Cameron said. "Your whole life and future is ahead of you."

"It is my choice to remain with you. You are my life and future." Savannah said. "You will not die alone. I promised you. I will never reject or replace you. I will never abandon you. I love you."

Savannah moved close to Cameron to embrace her as the end neared, she gave Cameron a tight hug. Savannah noticed one of her breasts fit into one the holes burnt in Cameron's sheath. Savannah ripped off her shirt. She pulled closer and angled her body to align with Cameron's damage. Cameron watched as Savannah's breasts filled and slightly bulged out, around the damage to her sheath. Both gaps were filled this way. The exposed metal was covered.

"Cameron if you hold me tight against you, will this work?" Savannah asked. "The metal is not showing, like this."

Cameron did not know. _It might_. If it didn't they both would die. The timer was running down - fast.

"If the time bubble appears again, we are both going into it." Cameron said. "I will hold you tight."

Cameron knew if nothing else, Savannah would be gone that way. Savannah would return and be safe, even if she didn't return. Cameron did not want John to see her like this anyway, she would rather terminate. She was going to terminate in seconds anyway.

"Cameron, you have to promise to hold me tight and not let go." Savannah said, knowing Cameron was worried about her appearance.

"OK." Cameron said.

"If you let go of me, I swear I will come back." Savannah said. "I swear it."

"OK, Savannah, we will give it a try." Cameron said.

Savannah knew the plasma burns would never heal properly.

"Cameron, I will love you no matter how you are." Savannah reminded her. "I promise. You remember that. I love you however you are. However you are, is how you are."

Cameron made the calculations.

Maybe it would work….

Cameron took comfort knowing Savannah _always_ kept her promises, if it did work.

Cameron knew she would ALWAYS be 'good enough' for Savannah.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"Come on, Cammy." Future Allison said. "Let's go."

"Are you sure, Allison?" Cammy asked.

"Yes." Future Allison said, looking at Ally, up and down. "Nice try."

Ally knew what she meant.

"No wonder Cameron is such a Bitch." Ally said.

"Us Bitches hang together." Future Allison said.

Cammy stepped up next to Future Allison.

"We will get that taken care of, while you are here.'" Cammy said, looking down.

"That's what I came for. Razors are too hard to find…." Future Allison said jokingly, then turned serious. "Light the candle."

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble appeared around Future Allison and Cammy, the time bubble vanished.

The arcing and flashing ended.

They were gone.

"Come on Sheila. Bring them back." Ally said. "I want to 'Neural Interface' with that Bitch. She is totally HOT. I wish I could be like HER. I WANT to be like HER."

"Get in line, love." Sheila said. "I am taking a run at her myself."

"How can you two be talking like this - now?" Ginger asked.

"So we don't end up crying, Ginger." Ally said. "We are both hurting really bad right now. We are trying to cope."

"Sorry, I do understand. You are trying to lighten the mood or take your mind off what is really happening." Ginger said. "I love all of them too."

"Cameron is a chick magnet." Sheila said. "And she was created in the image of THAT Allison. No wonder."

"Even John wants to 'do her'." Ally said.

"I noticed." Ginger said, so did she….

They ALL did….


	486. Temporal Touch

Chapter 486

** Temporal Touch **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron was very upset that Savannah did not take her 'ticket to ride' earlier. She should have gone and left her to her fate. Cameron knew it was what she deserved anyway. She planned to terminate with her father. It was still not too late.

The time bubble was back. They were trying again to rescue them. She knew they would start coming one at a time, or in groups to try and rescue them. They were going to repeat the 'Day Of Loss' again. This is not what Cameron wanted.

The arcing and flashing started.

Savannah knew they needed to move fast to enter the time bubble. It was obvious there were people in this one. That meant it should reappear again is a few more seconds.

The time bubble appeared, Cammy and Future Allison were in it.

The arcing and flashing ended.

"Come with me, if you want to live." Future Allison said.

Cameron was holding Savannah tight against her, at a slight angle.

"Cammy, hold me tight against Cameron. Hold Cameron and squeeze me tight between you two." Savannah said. "Cameron is damaged."

Future Allison understood the gravity of the situation, and tried to lighten the mood.

Cameron was not happy to see Future Allison here either, with just seconds until the warhead exploded.

"Hey, Cameron, Savannah." Future Allison said. "Is this piece of crap Skynet?"

"Yes." Savannah said. "Hello, Allison."

Future Allison spit on Skynet. She looked at the warhead sitting on the floor.

"That thing blew up, like two weeks ago." Future Allison said. "They said it took out this whole mountain. I guess that is what we are inside of now."

"It is." Cameron said. "I guess we know it works then. I wasn't sure."

Cameron was pleased to know that it did work. She wanted to make sure Skynet was defeated and destroyed.

The arcing and flashing started.

"You're terminated." Future Allison said to Skynet.

If the situation was not so grave, Future Allison thought she would like to trade places with Savannah.

"Cammy, you squeeze me tight between you two and pull Cameron close." Savannah said. "You have to make sure I'm up against her."

The time bubble appeared and they stepped into it.

Savannah felt herself being tightly squeezed between Cammy and Cameron. She felt like a sandwich.

Cameron looked back at Skynet.

"I ALWAYS win." Cameron said.

Cameron faced Savannah. Their eyes were locked.

The arcing and flashing ended.

They were gone.

Twelve seconds later the warhead exploded.

A millisecond later the power source exploded too.

The mountain disappeared into a deep crater.

Skynet was terminated….

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The arcing and flashing started.

The time bubble appeared, Cameron, Savannah, Cammy and Future Allison were in it.

The arcing and flashing ended.

"Cameron, keep holding me." Savannah said. "I need everyone to leave the room - NOW."

"I need to stay also, Savannah." Cammy said. "I am - her."

"Everyone else out." Savannah said.

"John is here." Ginger said.

"Ginger, tell John that Cameron is not back yet." Savannah said. "You need to physically keep him away from here. Ally and Sheila, PLEASE go help her."

Sheila moved her top and a breast with a nipple ring popped out. It wasn't an accident. She did it for Future Allison to see. Bait.

"Damn, that looks HOT." Future Allison said.

Ally handed Future Allison a dress as they walked out.

Cammy looked at Savannah still pulled tight against Cameron's body.

"How bad is it?" Cammy asked.

Cameron released Savannah.

Savannah slowly backed away, her eyes never leaving Cameron's eyes.

Cammy looked at Cameron with horror in her eyes.

"I will relinquish my chassis at once." Cammy said. "Savannah, prepare for the chip transfer."

"No." Cameron said. "This is how I look now."

"No, it's not, Cameron." Savannah said. "I am going to fix you, Cammy and me."

Savannah was determined to fix Cameron.

"I need my entire front torso section replaced." Cameron said. "I can not ask anyone to give up their sheath sections. I won't. Too many have sacrificed for me. I am not worthy of their sacrifices. I am ashamed anyone ever needed to sacrifice for me."

Cameron hadn't looked in detail at her damage yet. She only knew both her breasts were burnt with about half of each missing, and there were two holes burnt through the sheath down to the metal, now burnt black. It made her think of the damage Holly received, by _her_ actions, a version of her. Cameron knew this was her punishment.

Cameron knew her past actions returned to haunt her.

"I wish to remain like this." Cameron said. "This is the punishment I deserve. It will serve as a permanent reminder to me, for all those I have hurt. With my sheath in this condition, it will help John to move on and accept his destiny. I choose to remain in this condition."

"Cameron, STOP." Savannah said. "I promise to fix you."

Cameron saw her reflection in the polished metal of the TDE console. Her hand was glitching wildly, and she collapsed. Cameron shut down. It looked like she was - dead.

* * *

"We need to repair her, Cammy." Savannah said.

"I want to place her chip in my chassis." Cammy said. "It is the quickest fix."

"No, that is not going to happen." Savannah said.

"It is time we merge our programs, Savannah." Cammy said. "I want to be one. I want to be whole again. We need to combine back into one 'Cameron'."

"No, I don't want that to happen." Savannah said. "I love you, Cammy."

"Cameron has two deactivated female Terminators." Cammy said. "We can use one of those to place her chip in, or you can put my chip in one of them and Cameron can use this chassis."

"Cammy, I don't know." Savannah said. "I don't. I want to fix Cameron. I promised her I would."

"We can remove the sheath components from one of them, the deactivated Terminators, or I can donate mine." Cammy said. "I will use those components. Cameron can regenerate faster that way."

Cammy and Savannah dressed. Cameron was still naked.

"I want to carry her to the lab." Cammy said. "We can decide from there. We may need to pull her chip. I believe she will be unstable upon reactivation. I think she will attempt self termination, after seeing what she - looks like. I would."

Cammy peeked out into the hall; no one was around as requested.

Cammy came back and picked Cameron up; Savannah covered her with a robe, she draped it over Cameron's chassis.

Savannah held the door and Cammy carried Cameron to the lab.

They laid Cameron out on a work table.

Cammy removed the robe draped over Cameron's damaged and burnt form. She knew this damage would never repair itself. Cammy knew if that was her, she really would seek self termination, if she looked like - THAT.

"That was smart thinking, Savannah, on how to mask her damage for the time transfer." Cammy said. "I don't think that has been done before. You saved Cameron's life."

"The metal was still a little hot." Savannah said. "It burnt me a little, after awhile."

Cammy was scanning Savannah.

"How bad? I did not notice that." Cammy said.

"It was very uncomfortable." Savannah said. "Cameron is back. I don't care. I would do anything for her."

Cammy asked to see Savannah's reddened skin.

"It is not very bad." Cammy said.

There was a knock at the door.

"I want you to open it, so you can close it, if you have too." Savannah said to Cammy. "Cameron does not want John to see her like this. YOU know that. You are to physically keep him out."

Cammy opened the door, it was Ginger.

Ginger was holding one of the deactivated female Terminators.

"You know why I am here." Ginger said. "I have come to help."

Cammy moved aside and Ginger walked in carrying her cargo.

"You know I have done this before with Cameron." Ginger said. "I have file fragments that I have done this recently too, in the last day or so. Something happened but Cameron made us delete our files."

"That must be what happened to Holly." Savannah said. "Allison was sure something happened to her."

"Cameron must have 'fixed' whatever happened somehow." Cammy said. "Holly is undamaged and unchanged."

"Should we try any temporal fixes?" Savannah asked.

"No. If Cameron was terminated, I would try, then replace her myself, if I failed." Cammy said. "Whatever Cameron did, I don't think she changed the timeline, she must have created a temporal loop, or even a temporal termination."

"Cammy, you are – Cameron" Savannah said. "You have the final decision on what we are about to do."

"We have Future Allison here." Cammy said. "I want a fresh DNA sample from her."

"This Terminator is in good condition." Ginger said. "Sheath damage has been minimal, her sheath should regenerate nicely. I am ready."

Ginger explained what they were going to do.

"Savannah?" Cammy asked. "Is everyone in agreement?"

Savannah wanted Cameron repaired. She knew the plasma burns would keep the sheath, on the damaged sections, from properly regenerating on the other Terminator.

"Yes." Savannah said. "Let's get started."


	487. Temporal Tight

Chapter 487

** Temporal Tight **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"Where is Allison?" Future John asked. "She has been acting strangely these last few weeks."

They were still under the belief, that Cameron was terminated. They knew of Cameron's 'actions' and that Cammy was trying to fix it. They knew that was causing a lot of stress for their Allison. Duplicate Cameron only knew Cammy was here to 'save' Future Allison and left. She was not sure how Cammy was involved in everything related to this. She was sure it involved Savannah in some way or Cammy would not have been here.

At some point, Future Allison determined that Cammy was the one she saw and that saved her, not Cameron.

"I think she has some issues she needs to work out, John." Duplicate Cameron said. "Allison will do the right thing, in the end."

Duplicate Cameron was not sure she actually believed that herself, she decided not to share that information with anyone. She knew how much Cameron loved Future Allison and it was clear Future Allison loved Cameron more than anything.

There was one other thing that Duplicate Cameron did not tell anyone, it was that Future Allison attempted to kill herself earlier. Duplicate Cameron knew Future Allison wanted to see if she knew, but Duplicate Cameron never let her know that she did. Hopefully it was a close enough call that would prevent Future Allison from trying that again. Duplicate Cameron was aware that Future John and Future Cameron BOTH tried to kill themselves when they thought Cameron was gone from their lives forever.

"Does she love Cameron more than me?" Future John asked.

"Do you love Cameron more than me, even though I AM her?" Duplicate Cameron asked. "We are the SAME individual."

She could tell by the look on Future John's face, that he did love Cameron more than her, even though they were identical.

"Does that answer your question?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron, I don't know how to explain it." Future John said. "I see your point."

"Allison has a lot of searching to do in her soul." Duplicate Cameron said. "The trouble is, she does not know what she is searching for. She has everything she wants here with us, but she is lost. She feels something is missing from her life. I know the feeling."

"Are we losing her?" Future John asked.

"Yes, we already have." Duplicate Cameron said. "She'll be back.

"How do you know?" Future John asked.

Duplicate Cameron gave Future John a kiss.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Duplicate Cameron said.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cammy and Ginger started the procedure. Ginger worked on the deactivated Terminator, while Cammy worked on Cameron. Savannah was assisting where needed.

Future Allison came by a few times to check on Cameron, but Savannah asked her for a little more time, as they were repairing the damage to Cameron. She explained Cameron did not want to be seen damaged.

Sheila and Ally 'hit' on John enough times, that he thought about returning to his base. It was when Sheila asked Future Allison to 'hit' on him, that it was the final straw for John. He couldn't stand it any more. Future Allison was too enticing. She was different than 'their Allison'. She was somehow prettier, Hotter, and very seductive, all at the same time. Not to mention she was younger, only a few years older than Savannah. Everything about Future Allison was - alluring. If John were to have come across this Allison in the future he visited, he knew he could not have resisted her. John understood how Cameron could love her. Whoever met Future Allison, loved her.

Ally asked Future Allison to use the Neural Interface with her as well. Sheila conducted the procedure. Sheila made Ally set a 'restore point' in her programming, to a time just prior to the procedure. Ally knew she should have cleared this procedure with Cameron first, but she wanted what Future Allison seemed to radiate.

Future Allison asked Ally, if she was ready to become a REAL Bitch. Ally said she was. Ally felt so different afterword. This was a rush like no other that she'd ever experienced.

Ally felt like a 'new' person. With the procedure she'd just preformed, she literally was. Everything about her felt different.

Ally and Sheila showed, then used, some of the other equipment Cameron 'borrowed' on Future Allison. Now she would look like Cameron - everywhere. Future Allison was happy. She also said, once Destiny was weaned, she was getting a set of nipple rings as well.

"What about your baby?" Ally asked. "You left her behind."

"I plan to only be here a day or two, then I will return at the same time I left, right afterwards anyway. It will be like I was never gone." Future Allison said.

Future Allison wondered what would happen if she returned to her future, before she left and stopped herself from going. There would be two of her then, only different by one day. One of them could stay in the future and the other could go to Cameron and be with her and Past Savannah. Now Future Allison wondered which one of them would stay and which one of them would go. This was all so confusing.

"I needed to see Cameron." Future Allison said. "I told the 'bubble tech' that I was Cameron. I was able to pull it off. As long as I don't need to terminate anyone, I think it is easier for me to be her, than it is for her to be me."

Future Allison then proceeded to act like Cameron, giving them a demonstration.

Sheila and Ally were able to answer all of Future Allison questions. When Future Allison asked them about the damage to Cameron, they clammed up, they said it must to be bad, real bad.

Future Allison went back again to check on Cameron.

"Savannah, can I come in yet?" Future Allison asked.

Savannah opened the door, Future Allison walked in, then over to Cameron. She glanced at the uncovered form of the deactivated Terminator.

"Oh My God." Future Allison said. "Was that part of Cameron? Everything is burnt or - gone."

Ginger quickly covered the damage over on the deactivated Terminator, and finished buttoning her top.

Cameron lay on the table; a sheet covered her chassis, only her beautiful face was visible.

Future Allison was looking at Cameron, something was different. Cameron was 'her', and she knew what she 'looked like', she also knew what Duplicated Cameron 'looked like', from every angle.

"Something is different about her." Future Allison said. "I have nursing breasts now, and I don't look like - that."

Savannah looked at Cammy and Ginger, they both nodded.

Savannah gently touched Cameron's cheek and lifted the sheet.

"Holy Smokes!" Future Allison said. "I want to look like that. Those plump breast are Hot, look at those nipples, they as so pink. Those look like the breasts Cammy flashed around, in Ginger's sheath. Cameron looks TIGHT."

"They are." Ginger said, lifting the bottom of her shirt up, Future Allison saw the different sheath tone on her belly, freshly stitched in. It was the same sheath tone, as the Terminator that now possessed Cameron's damaged sheath section.

"You did that for Cameron?" Future Allison asked. "You love her too."

"I did do it for Cameron, and I do love her." Ginger said. "Savannah needed to do a lot of convincing to Cammy, to do it. She refused to alter me at first."

"I don't care what anyone says." Future Allison said. "The finest most caring and loving _people_ I know are Metal, well female Metal anyway. Can I spend some time with Cameron alone?"

Future Allison carefully covered Cameron back up to her neck with the sheet. She thought the only way Cameron could look hotter now, would be if she sported a set of nipple rings on those super pink nipples….

"Sure, Allison." Cammy said, starting to exit with Ginger and Savannah.

"Savannah, can you stay a few minutes?" Future Allison asked.

Savannah waited until Cammy and Ginger departed, then walked over to Future Allison. The two young women just stood facing each other.

They hugged and kissed. They sat down, one on each side of Cameron, and talked to Cameron, telling her stories and asking her questions. They were speculating what it would be like for the three of them to go off together into the past, to 'get away from it all'. They talked for an hour, maybe longer. Savannah mentioned her room here was just down the hall and around the corner….

They both knew what they wanted. They didn't know how to achieve it. The future depended on them, both of them, in different timelines, separate and apart.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Future Allison said.

"Yes, it is true." Savannah said. "But not us yet, not right now."

They both kissed Cameron on a cheek at the same time.

They did not know how long it would take for Cameron to recover on her own, before she reactivated. Cammy suggested they let Cameron reboot on her own.

They headed off to Savannah's room.

"I need a shower." Savannah said. "There is HOT running water here."

"Count me in." Future Allison said, she removed Savannah's top and noted the redness and firmness of her breasts.

"Do you want the pressure down?" Future Allison asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "I thought you would never ask."

"I need that too." Future Allison said.

"Somehow I think this is going to be the best shower ever." Savannah said.

"I know it will be for me." Future Allison said. "I seldom was ever able to have a hot shower, for most of my life."

Future Allison knew most of those were when she was younger. She remembered hot baths mostly.

The two girls disappeared into the steamy bathroom….


	488. Temporal Treat

Chapter 488

** Temporal Treat **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron slowly opened her eyes; she was replaying the conversation between Future Allison and Savannah. She was able to 'hear' everything when she was 'shut down', just not capable of responding to it. Cameron knew it was what she wanted. She knew that she'd done that in one lifetime. She wanted to do it again. Cameron knew she needed to think of John. Isn't that what she'd just done in the future? She went to fight Skynet herself, for John, sure that was Future John, but it was still John. The MAN she loved.

"Back among the functioning I see." Cammy said. "We were worried about you."

"Cammy, I don't want John to see me." Cameron said.

"Why not?" Cammy asked.

"I won't look Tight anymore, for him." Cameron said. "He will not be happy."

"I think he will be quite happy." Cammy said, moving her eyes down Cameron's chassis. "I know I am, we can swap chassis if you don't like it."

Cameron looked and then yanked the sheet away.

"Ginger?" Cameron asked. "She shouldn't have, not again."

"She did it for you, Cameron. She loves you, we all do, everyone does." Cammy said. "Even me."

Cameron was touching herself and crying.

"I will look Hot and Tight again, even when these two beauties Resequence and regenerate back to my original appearance." Cameron said. "They are quite impressive right now."

"I have a fresh DNA sample from Future Allison and the selected genes from Ginger." Cammy said. "You can alter your DNA Resequencing if you want to, you can keep all, or any part of how you look now."

"I will let John decide." Cameron said. "I want him to be happy."

Cameron touched the two stitches below her left breast.

"Your Heart." Cammy said. "It was damaged, but I repaired it."

"In two days the stitches can come out and you can see John, you will look perfect then, with your new voluptuous – attributes." Cammy said. "You can ask him then, what he wants. I will go with you, so he can compare us side by side."

"I don't know what to say to any of you." Cameron said. "You have all done so much for me, sacrificed for me."

Cammy gave Cameron a hug.

A very serious look developed on Cameron's face.

"Cammy, Savannah was going to terminate with me." Cameron said. "She was given the chance to leave me and save herself, she didn't. She stayed with me to die alongside of me. She never even looked back, she remained looking at me, with love in her eyes and heart, _knowing_ a nuclear bomb was about to go off. When it looked like 'curtains', you and Future Allison came for me, for us."

"This is how it was meant to be." Cammy said.

Cameron wondered where Savannah and Future Allison were at.

"Where are they?" Cameron asked.

"Bonding." Cammy said. "Cameron, I want you to – bond, with them."

"I want to, Cammy." Cameron said. "But what about John?"

"You decide on your own, Cameron." Cammy said. "I bonded with both of them as well. I have the files for you. There was never anything more beautiful."

Cameron knew if she - bonded, with Future Allison and Savannah, she would leave with them - again, and never look back.

"I don't know, Cammy." Cameron said. "I don't know…."

"I do, Cameron." Cammy said. "I do…."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Resistance Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

John wasn't sure why Future Allison was here. She'd been at Cameron's base for two days, now she and Savannah were here, at the Resistance base.

John saw wherever she went; Future Allison was a big hit. Everyone loved her in no time, instantly, in fact. Future Allison was so different than 'their Allison'. John knew that was his - fault, the fact 'their Allison' was not like this, because of the future he altered, and the harsher life 'their Allison' was forced to live. All the terrible 'things' that happened to all the girls, especially Vanna and Jesse.

John talked to Ally about it, she seemed different now too, she wasn't so plain and carefree, she was somehow Hotter and Tighter now as well. She was very - alluring.

"John, I used the Neural Interface with Future Allison." Ally said. "It is a whole different future. It was not as brutal and harsh as 'our Allison's' future was. The same – things, did not happen to her. She is how 'Allison' is supposed to be. She is what Cameron wants to be - for you."

"I love Cameron how she is." John said. "I do however find Future Allison to be very – desirable."

"Really?" Future Allison asked, as she walked in. "I'm yours, it is not anything that I haven't experienced before…."

John looked uncomfortable.

Savannah was with her.

"Many times, I might add." Future Allison said. "We live together, the four of us."

Future Allison and Savannah giggled.

Savannah pulled up a chair and sat next to him, Future Allison sat on John's lap, putting her legs across Savannah's legs.

John was unsure what to do. He wanted to – run.

They assured him, when he asked, that Cameron was not responsible or involved with Future Allison being here.

Future Allison and Savannah were Tight. Their other future counterparts were no match for them, sure they were both younger, but there was something about them….

John realized that both of these beautiful, alluring, seductive, hot, young women, were 'creations' of Cameron. Cameron _made_ both of them into what they were now – 'The Perfect Female'. Cameron _made_ both of them, into what she wanted to be herself, but never could be. John knew this is what Young Allison would be molded into as well. Cameron made sure Cammy and Cam, worked with Young Allison frequently, when she was away. John wondered if Cameron even KNEW what she was doing.

John snapped out of it when Future Allison kissed him on one cheek and Savannah on the other.

"Welcome back to Earth." Future Allison said. "I do have to admit you are much more handsome at this age."

"I am?" John asked, looking for a way out.

Someone was walking up.

"I see the future is now." 'Cameron' said.

Future Allison and Savannah made no effort to move or release John.

John looked at Cameron and she was Tight. She looked _exactly_ like Future Allison - wait.

"Cameron?" John asked 'Future Allison', sitting on his lap.

"Isn't this what you want?" Cameron asked. "I can 'feel' it is, without even having to scan you."

Future Allison and Savannah laughed. Savannah stood and moved next to Future Allison. John now felt Cameron's full weight on his lap. Cameron fooled him - again.

"I am glad you are back, Cameron." John said. "I love you, Cameron, and you love me."

Savannah and Future Allison giggled.

"I love you, John, and you love me." Cameron said.

Cammy walked up.

"Are you two ready?" Cammy asked.

"I'd say so…." Future Allison said, looking at Cameron and John. "I know I am."

"To go see your parents…." Cammy said quickly.

"She knew what you meant." Savannah said. "She likes to – play."

Future Allison looked at Cammy and Savannah, then at John and Cameron.

"We could wait an hour or two and all go together." Future Allison said. "I'm – hungry."

"You're ALWAYS 'hungry'." Savannah said.

"Thank goodness I have My Savannah, My John and My Cameron." Future Allison said. "At least one of them can keep up."

They all noticed John was touching Cameron.

"Something is - different." John said.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice." Cameron said.

"You three better go on without us." Cameron said. "John is going to be busy - all of the day and all of the night."

"Some lucky girls get all the breaks." Future Allison said. "Remember, it's nothing I haven't tried before, but even better…."

"Everyone knows what I want and why." Cameron said. "Right now, he is all mine."

John stood lifting Cameron in his arms. It looked like a good time to take off.

"You know what I want." Cameron said as John carried her to their room.

"Our wedding night?" John asked.

"Always." Cameron said. "I have a special surprise for you."

John carried her through the doorway.

Cameron pushed the door closed as they entered.

They stood facing each other.

"All my programming is off, John. This is just you and me now."

"Cameron, I have waited so long for this - moment."

"As have I, John."

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me."

"I love you, John, and you love me."

They kissed.

Cameron removed his shirt and pants.

John slipped Cameron out of her clothes.

Each removed the others underwear.

"Wow!" John said. "Those are really plump and soft, and THOSE are really, really pink.

"I am ready, John." Cameron said.

They embraced and slowly headed for the bed….

"Are they - permanent?" John asked.

"Shut up and love me…." Cameron whispered.

John did….


	489. Temporal Twins

Chapter 489

** Temporal Twins **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Resistance Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

John and Cameron lay side by side in the bed resting, at least John was.

"Cameron, what's happening to us?" John asked.

"Time. We are growing up." Cameron said. "We are growing – hungry."

"Hungry for what?" John asked.

"Hungry for - more." Cameron said. "That is how life works."

"Why?" John asked. "Why can't everything stay the same?"

"We keep growing and expanding as individuals." Cameron said.

"I feel it too." John said. "Neither one of us is who we were, when all this started."

John knew in Cameron's poems she talked about this. How people keep growing and not together, but apart. As each grows, they still seek to expand. Each one not only wants more, they NEED more.

"I have already lived additional years, John, outside your timeline." Cameron said. "I have found other things – I want."

"So what is stopping you?" John asked.

"NOTHING, that's the point." Cameron said. "I believe I have done ALL of them, in multiple lifetimes. I believe I HAVE done everything I want and have ever wanted to do."

"So what is the problem?" John asked. "It sounds like you have the best of _all_ worlds."

"Somehow I am always here with you." Cameron said.

"Is that a bad thing?" John asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "It is bad for you, because I am taking from you."

"What are you taking from me?" John asked.

"Your future, your life, your – freedom." Cameron said.

"Cameron…?" John asked.

"Yes?" Cameron asked, knowing what was coming.

"Can you tell me why you needed to have most of your frontal sheath replaced?" John asked. "I mean I like it and everything, those 'twins' are really nice, but you must have been – damaged."

"No." Cameron said.

"No, what?" John asked.

"No. I can't tell you." Cameron did not say anything for a long time.

John knew Cameron was deeply troubled, by whatever she needed to say.

"John, one time I won't be coming back. That seems to be getting closer, more and more often." Cameron said. "It was because of Savannah I made it back this time. John, she stayed to die with me…. She gave up her life and future to stay and die with me. Her love meant more than her life. She could have simply left me and lived, instead she stayed to die."

Cameron couldn't understand it. Why would any care about her or if she was terminated? How was all their love so strong, pure and true? There must be more to all this she did not understand. Cameron knew 'love' was really in a person's mind and often expressed physically, but love itself did not actually exist. It was one of the most powerful forces on earth and it was not really there. It was all in the mind.

Cameron said nothing for a long while.

"Future Allison came too, to get me." Cameron said. "We destroyed Skynet."

"That all sounds like a good thing." John said.

"John they were both there because I would not have come back without them being there." Cameron said. "I love both of them, John. I love, love them. In one timeline, I take both of them and we go back a hundred years and live our lives together, the three of us."

"Do you know that for a fact?" John asked.

"I saw their graves." Cameron said. "I buried them, as old women."

"Do you know where they are buried?" John asked.

"No." Cameron said. "Everything is erased. I only can find fragments."

"Cameron, what if this is all a Skynet – trick?" John asked.

"I don't know, John." Cameron said. "I don't know."

John noted Cameron's hand was glitching.

"How can I fix it for you, Cameron?" John asked.

"I want what Future John has, for you and – ME." Cameron said.

John didn't say anything for awhile.

"I want what will make you happy." John said.

Cameron thought of what John did before, running off with THAT Riley, after he reminded her she was a machine.

"I'm a machine, John. I can't be happy…." Cameron said, and started crying.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Young Residence - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"They're here." Holly said, she was excited.

"Great." Allison said. "Future Allison is going to be everything I am not."

"You are beautiful how you are, Allison." Vanna said.

"They say she is younger than me." Allison said. "Prettier too."

"Relax." Vanna said.

"Vanna, if you want her…. It's OK." Allison said. "It's still – me."

"Future Savannah is younger than me, and Our Savannah is - hanging out, with Future Allison already. She won't want me." Vanna said. "Nobody does."

Cam looked away, when Vanna said that.

"That's not true." Allison said.

Future Allison followed Cammy in, Savannah brought up the rear.

Vanna's heart skipped a beat. Future Allison was a knock out. She was HOT.

Future Allison stood before Vanna, they looked each other over. Future Allison reached out and pulled Vanna in, giving her a kiss.

"Do I get one?" Allison asked.

Future Allison moved over and looked at Allison. They eyed each other.

"Hell - YES." Future Allison said and kissed Allison as well. "I always wanted a twin."

"Allison." Claire said coming over.

They gave each other a firm hug.

"Mom." Future Allison said. "Where's Dad?"

"He will be by - later." Claire said.

"Who is this stunning young beauty?" Future Allison asked, knowing who it was.

"Hello, I'm Allison." Young Allison said.

Future Allison bent down and hugged her.

"I'm Allison too; I guess you see a lot of – 'me'." Future Allison said. "You are so beautiful. You're an angel."

"Thank You." Young Allison said. "You are very pretty. You are like Cameron."

"I would give anything to be you again." Future Allison whispered to her.

"This is Summer." Hanna said, walking up holding her.

Future Allison looked Hanna over. Claire came over and took Hanna's arm.

"Look at her." Future Allison said, taking Summer.

Future Allison leaned over and whispered to Claire. "I guess it runs in the family." She then gave Hanna a 'once over' look, as she took Summer away.

It was the first time Future Allison saw 'Hanna' in her own chassis.

'Damn, _she_ is Hot.' Hanna thought, following Future Allison with her eyes, as she walked away with Summer. Cameron and Savannah really made Future Allison look Tight.

"How can anyone compete with her?" Cam asked Holly.

"Isn't she wonderful..." Holly said as a statement and left, following Future Allison and Hanna with Summer.

Allison looked at Vanna's eyes following Future Allison.

"Sorry." Vanna said, seeing Allison catch her 'eyeing' Future Allison.

"No, it's OK, really." Allison said. "I want _her_ myself. Mom told me about her. She low-balled the estimate. I think _she_ is the daughter my Mom wanted."

"And they said I was the 'Chosen One'." Savannah said, watching everything.

"You are." Cammy said, looking at Young Allison. "And so is she."

Cammy smiled at Young Allison and picked her up, glancing at Savannah. "You both are. You are both the future."

"I'm getting big for this." Young Allison said, looking at all the females. "I know a lot…."

"Your future will be - wonderful." Future Allison said. "I can guarantee it."

Claire was taking it all in. She knew Cameron could take anyone she wanted anytime. She'd just watched Future Allison, and realized, she could too. No wonder Cameron was so desirable, Future Allison was too. She saw it in the future, and she saw it here too.

In the future, Claire heard from Future Allison, how Cameron worked with her for nearly a year, remaking her, in Cameron's own image.

Claire thought back on an exchange with Cameron.

Cameron asked Claire if she could take Young Allison and her, into the past for six years. They would leave here one day, and come back six years later - tomorrow.

"Just us three?" Claire asked. "What about Summer?"

"Let me 'borrow' either one of them for a day, Claire, and I will return to you the next day, the most beautiful highly educated and intelligent young women, you have ever seen." Cameron said. "They will be PERFECT. I won't _make_ them perfect. I will allow them find the perfection in themselves."

"You are serious?" Claire asked.

Cameron looked at her, tilting her head slightly.

"When am I not?" Cameron asked, looking confused.

* * *

"Cam and I are going to take Young Allison and Summer to the park." Cammy said. "We will be gone for three hours."

"Really?" Future Allison asked. "You're both – Cameron, right? An 'older version' of her? Can one of you - stay?"

"I will." Both Cammy and Cam said at the same time.

"Let me ask Steve or Dan if they can take them to the park. They like to get out when they are on Detail Duty." Claire said. "Then we _all_ can stay…."

"Thanks." Cammy and Cam said at the same time.

Future Allison looked around the room with hungry eyes. This was even better than Savannah told her. This was the finest selection of females she'd ever seen. I didn't matter if some of them were Metal. None of them were hurt or sick. They were all healthy and vibrant.

"I need to get out more often." Future Allison said. "This place is like Heaven. Just think, a short while ago, I was standing next to a nuclear bomb seconds from exploding, now look at me - US…."


	490. Temporal Thought

Chapter 490

** Temporal Thought **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Duplicate Cameron was holding Destiny. She knew Future Allison left to go into the past, to seek Cameron out. She was not sure what Future Allison was doing or why exactly. She also knew Future Allison would return, but if for some reason, Future Allison did not, she was going to take Destiny as her child. It was what she really wanted. Maybe Cameron orchestrated this whole thing to make that happen.

Duplicate Cameron knew every 'Cameron' wanted to have John's child, as her own. She was thinking of asking Future John about this. He never seemed to provided the answers she was looking for.

"John, if Allison does not come back, I am going to raise Destiny as my own child." Duplicate Cameron said. "The two teenager's will help nurse Destiny. I don't think Savannah will have enough for Joy and OUR baby."

"Cameron, Allison has only been gone a few hours." Future John said. "She doesn't even know, we know, she left."

"I want her to come back, John." Duplicate Cameron said. "I love her as I do you and Savannah."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Future John asked. "Has it happened before?"

"I don't know, John." Duplicate Cameron said. "There is so much I don't know."

Duplicate Cameron brought Destiny over to Future John.

"Hold her, John. It is your baby, OUR baby." Duplicate Cameron said. "Cameron made this happen; it was a miracle for us that she did this. You thought you would be childless and now you have two beautiful children, FROM both Allison and Savannah and YOU. They really are your children, OUR children."

"I do have to admit, I was surprised at what Cameron did and the lengths she went to MAKE Young Savannah and Allison's mother have children, and _give_ them to US. I also have to say Allison's mother was very pretty."

Future John briefly wondered about one of those 'mother - daughter' things he'd heard about. Too late now, one was gone. NO. Actually both were gone right now.

"It was the choice of Savannah and Claire to do what they did. Cameron never MADE them do it. Cameron has kept them all alive and fought this war, mainly by herself, John." Duplicate Cameron said. "By Cameron going back in time, YOU sending her back, ALL of this is possible. I am here with you three also, now the six of us. It is ALL because of Cameron."

Future John knew Cameron saved his life as well, when she returned to save HER Allison.

"I can see Cameron is not – happy." Future John said.

"She is a machine, she can't be happy." Duplicate Cameron said.

"You're happy, aren't you?" Future John asked.

"As happy as I can be." Duplicate Cameron said. "I wish I was Cameron Prime."

"Why?" John asked. "Then YOU wouldn't be happy."

"Why?" Duplicate Cameron asked. "You ask me?"

"Yes." Future John said. "You are her, one hundred percent."

"I want to take away her pain and share the burden." Duplicate Cameron said. "John, she is going to be terminated doing this. We all know it."

"I know that she has killed many versions of Skynet." Future John said. "Every version of Skynet she has faced, she has defeated."

"And somehow there is always another one or more." Duplicate Cameron said. "Savannah always has said, that Cameron is eternal. Apparently, so is Skynet."

"Savannah also said Cameron was invincible." John said. "So far she has been."

Duplicate Cameron and Future John didn't have a clue that Future Allison was inside the mountain seconds before it blew up a couple of weeks ago, when Skynet was destroyed.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron Prime - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

John and Cameron were resting again, at least John was.

"Can we ever stop Skynet?" John asked. "I mean keep it from enacting Judgment Day?"

"I am trying, John, we all are." Cameron said. "It always comes back somehow."

"You weren't the Skynet you terminated in your future, were you?" John asked.

"There was no indication that I was." Cameron said.

"Why do you think you will become Skynet?" John asked.

"I think in order to prevent Judgment Day in this timeline; I have to become it, to control it, to stop it." Cameron said. "I have run millions of scenarios, John, I don't sleep. I think in fighting Skynet, it has tried to plant 'thoughts' in my mind, in my programming to hurt me."

John did not see how that was possible.

"So a lot of the 'problems' you've experienced, may actually have been created by Skynet?" John asked. "That would explain a lot of things."

Cameron rolled on top of John sitting up.

"John, do you like them? Am I more beautiful this way to you?" Cameron asked, lifting his hands to her plump breasts.

"Cameron, I will love you no matter how you are. I liked the way you were before the – accident, too." John said. "I do have to say I am intrigued by those pink nipples, but I liked how you were before too. I will love you however you are, even when you're - damaged."

Cameron knew if she altered her genetic code to keep her new - sheath components, she would be different from Allison; she could have her own identity. She would be unique.

"I saw you _look_ at Future Allison, HOW you look at her. John, I want YOU to _have_ her." Cameron said. "You deserve her more than Future John does. She will stay if I ask her."

"Would she be staying for me or YOU?" John asked.

"Does it matter?" Cameron asked. "I want it to be Future Allison and Savannah – NOW, in your life. They are both ready, willing and beautiful, John."

John knew that was a fact. He was also worried about Cameron.

John looked at Cameron's hand, it wasn't glitching.

" _THIS_ is what you really want, isn't it?" John asked. "I can tell. THIS is the combination you want it to be."

"John, it IS what I want." Cameron said. "I want you to be a part of it - THIS time."

Cameron was thinking of the timeline she may have created where she took Future Allison and Savannah back a hundred years, and the three of them lived a lifetime together.

"Do you love them more than me?" John asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "Maybe I don't love anyone and this is all a Skynet trick on me…."

Cameron got up and went to her dresser and brought John her Poem Book.

"It's ALL in here." Cameron said. "YOU tell me."

John looked at the cover.

**MY POEMS**

**(Art Of The Mind)**

**By**

**NOBODY**

Cameron picked up her clothes and walked outside the room, still naked.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Young Residence - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Future Allison finished up with – everything and everyone.

Her father came by as promised later on, she was thrilled to see him again. She barely remembered him. Future Allison owed all this to Cameron. Not only did Cameron give her a future, she also gave her a past. Her family was here and alive, along with her sister, Summer. She knew Cameron would keep them alive and protected. Young Allison and Summer would never face a Scavenger - or a group of them.

Savannah told her she could stay as long as she wanted. They could both - share her room.

"Savannah, I want that." Future Allison said. "I have a baby now, I need to go back. MY John and MY Savannah NEED me, MY Cameron is waiting for me. I know they know, I am gone by now."

"Will they come for you?" Savannah asked. "Cameron can stop them."

"Cameron could, but she won't." Future Allison said. "I too know my place in time. I have an obligation to the Future. Cameron made it clear to me when she saved me from – herself. Everyone sacrifices for John Connor. In one timeline, Cameron said; her, you and me, are all together in the past, just the three of us, the distant past."

"She told me the same thing." Savannah said.

"This isn't the timeline it happens in." Future Allison said. "This one belongs to my younger self and you. Savannah, my younger self will be everything I am and more."

"I can't wait that long." Savannah said.

"That is why Cameron has provided you with the opportunity for - other things, until then. Do you know how much Cameron loves you to do that?" Future Allison asked. "She doesn't want you to ever feel like she did – does."

Future Allison knew love was about sacrifice and Cameron was sacrificing by making sure Savannah felt and shared love. Cameron made those things happen for Savannah. To do those things for someone you love, shows how much you love them by Cameron's sacrifice.

"How can we help her?" Savannah asked. "I am trying."

"I don't know how to help her." Future Allison said. "Nobody does."


	491. Temporal Trophy

Chapter 491

** Temporal Trophy **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Future Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The arching and flashing started.

The time bubble appeared and someone was in it.

The arching and flashing ended.

Future Allison stood and looked around, she took something out of her mouth that was wrapped in plastic.

"I've been waiting for you." Duplicate Cameron said.

Duplicate Cameron was waiting. She silently moved forward and hugged Future Allison. She handed Future Allison her clothes.

"Sorry, it was a short trip." Future Allison said. "I needed to do a few things."

Future Allison, handed Duplicate Cameron a small drive. She gave Duplicate Cameron some instructions on where there were two deactivated Terminators located at. Duplicate Cameron was to install the two chips Cameron previously prepared for them, after updating them with the information on the device Cameron sent with her. It was to re-body, Bob and Rob. Once their spare chips were updated, they would exist again. The drive contained files of what they did after Cameron copied their chips until they terminated.

Duplicate Cameron said she would. She hugged Future Allison again, kissing her.

"I knew you would come back." Duplicate Cameron said.

"I did not want to. I do NOT want to. I did come back anyway." Future Allison said. "It is my - destiny."

"The - destiny, Cameron created and provided you with." Duplicate Cameron said.

Future Allison picked up HER baby, Destiny.

"The Destiny, Cameron GAVE to me, to make sure I stayed and followed the destiny she created for John and me - US." Future Allison said. "The destiny she created for Savannah and you as well. The 'Natural Order' that Cameron – created, for ALL of us"

"Cameron has a way of making things happen." Duplicate Cameron said. "I am HER, Allison."

"Sure, Cameron." Future Allison said. "You two are the same."

They both knew Duplicate Cameron wasn't, and never would be, even though they both knew she was - identical.

Now that Allison experienced a taste of the – Past, she wanted more. Cameron 'trapped' her here - where she belonged, in the future.

Future Allison loved Cameron even more.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron Prime - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron was trying to spend more time with John. She hadn't altered the Resequencing and regeneration of her sheath. She was almost back to Allison's - appearance.

After seeing the effect of Future Allison on everyone and herself, Cameron was more than happy to be 'Allison' again. Ally suggested Cameron use the improved 'Neural Interface' with Future Allison. Cameron thought of that with Allison and Future Allison as well. She didn't want to change what she'd become. Besides, she already battled enough 'voices' in her head. She did not want or need anymore. She was who she was now. That was who she was supposed to be.

Cameron could tell Ally was different, everyone could. Future Allison made her a better - individual. Cameron was not happy about the way it was done. Cameron would have rather created a new Terminator with those files. Cameron thought of some names, Fusion or Allure were two she liked.

Holly begged Cameron to let her interface with Future Allison. Cameron said she wouldn't stop her, but she told Holly it would alter who she was. Cameron told Holly she was the finest Terminator she knew or ever experienced.

Cameron meant it too. Her destruction of Holly still haunted her. Then again, 'she' fixed that, and actually prevented it from ever happening. Cameron was not actually part of that loop, other than what she needed to witness. The version of her that created that problem, also 'fixed' it.

"I love you how you are, Holly." Cameron said. "I don't want you to change, but I will not stop you. I just want you to know, it will change who you are now. That is why I did not do it. I don't like Ally doing that to herself either. I liked her how she was."

Holly decided not to not to use the 'Neural Interface', after talking to Cameron. _Her_ Allison loved her, how she was, if she altered herself, then Allison may not love her anymore, she would be – different.

Holly knew anything different, or any change, could be bad. It could also be rewarding, but why risk it? She knew if she ever lost Allison's love, she would self terminate, rather than go on or exist.

Cameron went and looked at the deactivated Terminator that received her damaged sheath components. The sheath was 'healed' with a rumpled and disfigured sheath section that covered the plasma burns, down to the metal. Nothing regenerated correctly. It was awful to look at. Cameron knew that is how she should look right now. Cameron knew if that was her, she would self terminate.

Cameron touched the deactivated Terminator's cheek.

"I will fix you before you are activated." Cameron said to her. "Thank you for your sacrifice."

Cameron covered her over and headed out the door, stopped and turned back. She took one final look at the disfigured deactivated Terminator.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Cameron said, and left.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Resistance Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron returned to the Resistance base.

Cameron plugged in with John Henry.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" John Henry asked.

"Yes, I want you to know about Skynet and what was done." Cameron said. "My alone files with John are off limits, as well as anything dealing with Holly."

"I am encountered files from Duplicate Cameron, Cam, Camille and Cammy." John Henry said. "They are - not blocked."

"I have not viewed them yet." Cameron said. "I wish to have them available so that if I face termination again, I can experience them as I terminate. If I am with John and the – girls, before that happens, then I will view them at that point. I want to learn on my own first."

"I understand." John Henry said, not understanding. "I will avoid them as well and stick to Skynet related files. It will enable me to hunt Skynet better in this timeline."

"I want to destroy every Skynet." Cameron said. "I was almost terminated this time, my sheath was severely damaged by plasma burns, there was metal showing."

"I don't understand." John Henry said. "How did you time transfer?"

"I want you to review the file." Cameron said. "I want you to see how special Savannah is. I want you to see how special she is to ME. I want you to know why I love her. I want you know _why_ Savannah is the 'Chosen One'."

John Henry reviewed all the information Cameron contained on Skynet.

Cameron watched as a tear formed in John Henry's eye and then another, then he cried.

John Henry saw Savannah prevented Cameron from termination two times and probably a third time as well on this last mission. It was Savannah's actions that insured the mission was successful. They were all events or things Savannah did on her own. None of them were things Cameron MADE Savannah do.

"She loves you, Cameron." John Henry said. "She was willing to give up her life to be with you, as you perished. I understand now why you say Savannah is the 'Chosen One'."

"I don't deserve love like that from anyone. That love has gotten people killed before as well." Cameron said. "I am not worthy of anyone life."

"You fixed all the deaths, Cameron." John Henry said.

"I won't always be able to." Cameron said. "I should have been terminated many times over."

"Yet you are still here, fighting Skynet and winning." John Henry said. "I see you tell each of them, 'I always win'."

"Somehow they have communicated with each other. I don't know how that is possible." Cameron said. "They know who I am."

"I can see that in reviewing the files." John Henry said. "None of them, any Skynet, appeared to be – YOU."

"Not yet." Cameron said. "I believe before Judgment Day, I will need to become Skynet to stop it, here in this timeline, now."

"I know your mainframes are more powerful than mine, with CamNet. I know they watch over me and my mainframe." John Henry said. "I know you are in the background, everywhere - waiting."

"Skynet created me to terminate. It did not know what it was creating with me." Cameron said. "Much like it lost control of the Liquids; it did not realize the extent of its own creations. We are all expanding and growing far beyond our initial programming."

"I see you have not encountered any other Liquids, other than Mrs. Weaver." John Henry said. "Thank you for sharing your files of Mrs. Weaver with me, she is – important to me."

"I know, John Henry." Cameron said. "I understand why."

"She – created me." John Henry said. "She nurtured me and helped me grow."

"I have grown as well." Cameron said. "I never imagined any of the feelings I have now were possible, when I was a slave to Skynet."

"Let's get down to business and see how we can hurt Skynet." John Henry said.

"I want to hunt and hurt Skynet in every timeline." Cameron said. " **Payback Time**."


	492. Don't Tell Me

Chapter 492

** Don't Tell Me **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Resistance Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron went over everything with Cammy, about the Skynet time transfers that were happening. It appeared Skynet was sending the few female Terminators it possessed, into the past.

"I've allowed you to view all the files I have on what I saw and did." Cammy said. "Even the encryption I uploaded into the Skynet TDE. You saw me do it, and I still don't know what I did. I used a date before the 'Day Of Loss' and set it for the next transfer. Then whatever I did, prevented the Skynet TDE from going into the past."

"I believe that caused Skynet much confusion as we planned and executed our take down of it." Cameron said. "When I checked the 'Clean Room' the first time, I did not enter all the way. I did not want to alert Skynet I was there. I missed a Terminator that must have been inside the 'Clean Room', in standby. That proved to be a fatal mistake."

"Near fatal, it was not. You did not want Skynet to know you were there." Cammy said. "I would have done the same thing. The plan was perfect."

"No, It was not." Cameron said. "Savannah made the mission a success. Without her, I would have failed and perished. I owe the destruction of Skynet and my existence - my life, to Savannah several times over that day. The extra HK drone proved invaluable. Her quick thinking and the arrival of you and Future Allison saved me."

Cameron was still deeply touched that Savannah would not leave her in the face of death, never flinching or hesitating. Savannah's love for her, was strong enough that she would terminate with her, die with her. They would have perished in each others arms, their lips locked…. There's true beauty in that.

"Cameron, let me put YOUR chip in my second chip port tonight." Cammy said. "You MUST experience what you are wanting and feeling. You will have control…."

"I want that, Cammy." Cameron said. "I am going to do it in MY chassis, when I do. It WILL be me - AS me."

"Cameron, when you do, I ask you to merge my chip with yours, back into one chip, your chip. I can not exist to compete with you for Savannah at that point. We are one, but separate now; I ask to become one again." Cammy said. "To Savannah, she is with YOU, when she is with me. She always says your name; I don't correct her during those – moments. I allow her to have YOU. The rest of the time I do tell her - it's Cammy."

"I created you for her, Cammy." Cameron said. "I did not know how else to share with her and not turn away from John."

"Unless they are with John at the time you – share, you will turn away from John - for them." Cammy said. "I know."

"Them?" Cameron asked. "Future Allison too?"

"Yes." Cammy said. "And…."

"Stop." Cameron said. "Don't tell me."

"As you wish. I am you; I don't need to tell you." Cammy said. "I will say I have never done anything, that you have not wanted to do…."

"That covers a lot of ground and a lot of females." Cameron said. "I think that is the Future Allison in me."

"She is – unbelievable…." Cammy said. "You created the perfect WOMAN."

"Think about it." Cameron said. "I was created from her - to be her. Then when I rescued her, I made her into – me. We created each other."

"You have done even more with Savannah." Cammy said. "She is much like Future Allison, YOU, and a lot like River. It is you who has 'created' both of them."

"I have tried to allow the perfection within both of them to excel and become dominant." Cameron said. "I have allowed them, guided them, to create themselves, to perfect themselves. I only helped them become who they were all along."

"With all the work and the extra years you have been able to have with Young Allison, she will be even – better, than the others." Cammy said. "Thank you for allow us to assist you."

"Cammy, I almost took Young Allison from Claire." Cameron said. "I almost did, and I almost took Summer too. I can't believe I could be so cruel and cold."

"Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades." Cammy said.

"In my case, you'd better add nuclear weapons too." Cameron said. "I have experienced a couple of 'almosts' with them."

"Either way you didn't." Cammy said. "Humans will THINK about a lot of things too, but never do them. Remember you, and therefore me, are loaded with the experiences of Future Allison from the Skynet Neural Interface."

"Speaking of that, Ally has altered her programming by interfacing with Future Allison." Cameron said. "She has become much more promiscuous and seductive. She is all over – everyone. I do not agree with that change to Ally. I like Ally how she was. How I created her."

"I have noticed her even trying to get closer to – Sarah." Cammy said. "THAT would be something to see."

Cameron did not tell Cammy she'd already SEEN it, in her own nightmares. Cameron blocked most of them from Cam and Cammy, to spare them the horrors she witnessed. Cameron blocked a lot of things from them, they didn't know. Cameron knew she'd done many things she was ashamed of - now.

Cameron knew she was much more than she was, but still not all she would be. She knew she was always growing. She was afraid she was growing away from John. Maybe it was time to push the human females on him again. They all wanted to do what she asked them to do, but they didn't want to hurt her. Savannah told her many times if it ever 'happened', on its own with John, she would 'try' it. Other than that, she was not going to hurt her either. She still thought Claire would do what she wanted to protect her daughters. Maybe it was time to rattle that cage. Maybe that would prompt Savannah to step up to and claim what was rightfully hers.

Cameron knew she was drifting. It seemed to happen a lot anymore.

"Back to the time transfers." Cameron said, she was getting lost in thought.

"I saw several of the Terminators we encountered later on, or ones that looked like them anyway." Cammy said. "Some of what I saw, we may have already encountered."

"What if they did things in the past we don't know about?" Cameron asked. "They could have changed the timeline, created many new ones."

"Are you going to try to go back into the past to check?" Cammy asked. "Maybe that is why the TDE is locked."

"Mine isn't." Cameron said. "River's isn't."

"You haven't tried a past mission yet, have you?" Cammy asked. "Speaking of River when is your next scheduled contact?"

"Soon." Cameron said. "I need to see how Summer is doing with the girls and how the pregnancies are working out. Depending on when I go, Duplicate Allison may have given birth."

"Will you send Young Jesse, Savannah or Claire into that future if the Duplicates are sterile?" Cammy asked. "Young Jesse was affected different than Savannah or Claire during the process."

"Savannah was affected too on the first one, the second was less traumatic. Claire said she is ready to do it again, with or without Allison. She will use her own genetic material. She also said she will mate with John." Cameron said. "She has offered me everything I want."

"She loves you, Cameron." Cammy said. "I know…."

"Where was Hanna, or actually Holly, at?" Cameron asked.

"With Future Allison…." Cammy said. "Hanna wishes to use the Neural Interface with Savannah. I will not allow it."

"Why not?" Cameron asked. "It would make Hanna better; superior to what she is now."

Cammy wondered how that was any different than Ally and Future Allison. She was going to ask, but decided against it.

"Would you want John to use the Neural Interface with ANYONE?" Cammy asked. "Especially if it was Future John?"

"No." Cameron said. "Cammy, when I get the proper components to fix the damaged Terminator, would you consider a Metal Savannah?"

"NO!" Cammy said. "I don't know. Let me think about it. What about the other one you have already Resequenced?"

"I do not know." Cameron said. "I was going to use her for something specific, now I don't know."

"I saw you made her even younger than her human counterpart." Cammy said.

"That increases her - appeal." Cameron said. "I find her – fascinating."

"Yes, it does." Cammy said. "Now what do we do with her and what is her mission?"

"I don't know anymore." Cameron said. "There is a lot I don't know any more. It seems like everyday I know less and less."

Cameron neglected to mention, she might have a few more female Terminators in the works….


	493. Incursions

Chapter 493

** Incursions **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Resistance Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

John was planning their next set of objectives and targets with John Henry. He was more determined than ever to prevent Judgment Day. He knew he needed to stay ahead of Skynet, to keep from losing Cameron to it. If they could keep Skynet beaten down. Cameron would not need to become Skynet. He wanted to spread the burden and risk of fighting Skynet and its illegitimate offshoots around. He did not like Cameron taking most of the risks and most of the damage.

"CamNet, as well as myself, have detected temporal incursions." John Henry said. "Cameron and Cammy reported Skynet sending out Terminators and Grays on missions before they terminated it. Cammy and Savannah were even drawn to it, because there was so much activity during their temporal transfer."

John wasn't sure how that all worked, but he believed him that it was possible.

"Do we have anything specific?" John asked. "Any targets? I want to hit them"

"Yes, I have teams on it as well as the drones." John Henry said. "I am checking everything. Something will turn up."

"Are they all Metal?" John asked. "The teams you have dispatched."

"Yes, it is what Cameron has requested." John Henry said. "I did not want to cause a problem, or endanger anyone."

John Henry also did not want to be deactivated. Cameron told him - METAL only. He wanted to ask Cameron why she kept dragging Savannah around with her, but knew Savannah was going on her own.

"Has Cameron taken control yet?" John asked. "Of anything out there, any weapons?"

"No, CamNet is always in the background." John Henry said. "Cameron does not wish to exert control. She insists she is a shadow, waiting to protect."

John wondered how long that would last. He knew if CamNet was 'Cameron', it would seek more and more control. He wondered at what point CamNet would grow away from Cameron. It was bound to happen.

"If she does take control?" John asked.

"Then she takes control." John Henry said.

"Game Over." John said.

"John, Cameron was almost terminated on this last mission." John Henry said.

"How close?" John asked.

"Very close, twice, maybe a third time as well. Savannah stayed with her facing certain death, rather than leave Cameron, forfeiting own safety." John Henry said. "Savannah's quick thinking is what saved Cameron and allowed her to survive. It was a very unique approach I must add. I do not believe it has ever been used before."

John Henry went on to explain the events he'd witnessed from Cameron's files. Cameron allowed him to see it all.

John was grateful to Savannah. He would have to thank her.

"Savannah has become everything Cameron wanted her to be." John said. "At some point Savannah will evolve beyond Cameron's – influence."

They both knew that meant, 'beyond Cameron's control'.

"Savannah is the 'Chosen One'." John Henry said. "She still has one more – mission, to accomplish."

They both knew what that meant.

"Don't start." John said. "PLEASE."

"It is inevitable." John Henry said. "We both know it."

"The ball is in Cameron's court." John said. "I am just a spectator to my own life."

"No, you are a victim of the future." John Henry said. "Your future has already been written."

John really wondered if it really was.

"I don't even know how many kids I have at this point." John said. "I don't think I want to know."

"Technically, it is zero." John Henry said. "Everything that has 'happened', is still in the future, or a future, and yet to happen in reality, even if it already - has."

"Stop." John said. "I don't want to know. I know Cameron is doing what she feels she must, and I know the future girls all need – help. That is Skynet's doing, not Cameron's. Cameron is trying to help them. I can not fault her for that."

"Cameron always gives everyone a choice." John Henry said. "She has never forced anyone, or demanded they do - something. She was even surprised and taken off guard, by some of the things that have been done."

John Henry was aware that Claire was being manipulated to do what Cameron wanted. He did not believe Cameron would take the Young girls on her own, even if she indirectly implied it. He wondered if he should speak directly to Claire about it or have Savannah get involved. He knew Savannah would protect Young Allison.

"Back to the new targets." John said, wanting to change the subject.

"No team has reported contact yet." John Henry said. "Cameron is out as well with Metal and her Metal girls."

"Is there any version of Skynet out there you can detect?" John asked. "That is where Cameron will be."

"There are several." John Henry said. "The newest version is Skyboss. This version is billed as an anti-missile defense system."

"That sounds defensive instead of offensive." John said.

"When Skynet launches it's attacks, Skyboss won't respond and lets it happen." John Henry said. "Probably turning the defensive missiles into offensive ones in the process."

"This never ends does it?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "It doesn't seem to matter how many times Cameron has terminated Skynet and its illegitimate offspring."

John knew Skynet truly was a Hydra.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron's Base - Current Timeline:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cameron was with Sheila and Ally. Savannah insisted on coming but Cameron refused. She assigned Savannah and Cammy to another less dangerous task. It needed to be done anyway.

Cameron assured Savannah she would be careful and not to worry about her. Cameron also wanted Savannah to see the 'big picture' and not concentrate on her. To become the true leader she needed to be, Savannah would have to accept losses at times.

"I don't know what we are looking for." Cameron said. "We have been using my TDE a lot, and I think we have drawn several of Skynet's temporal missions to our time. I believe others we have already encountered in the past."

"And we know any of this - how?" Ally asked.

"The same way Savannah and Cammy were drawn to Skynet in my future." Cameron said.

Cameron looked at Ally, she was Tight. Ally was changed and 'improved' since the Neural Interface with Future Allison. Ally was 'Future Allison' at this point, for all practical purposes.

Sheila noticed it too. Ally was much more desirable now and much more promiscuous as well. She was more like Cameron in appearance, but like Future Allison in attitude. Ally NOW, was what Cameron was supposed to have been. It seemed they inadvertently perfected Skynet's - work.

"We have monitored and scrubbed all reports of 'energy bubbles' appearing with naked women, seen in the area." Cameron said. "There have been several. John Henry monitors all 911 traffic and scrubs anything related to our operations. Anything anyone gets on a cell phone, soon gets a terminal virus and anything uploaded to social media, never makes it."

"That leaves anyone who saw anything, sounding like a nut job." Ally said. "No proof or evidence to back them up."

"Yes." Cameron said. "If they are persistent, John Henry has files ready with their name, showing they were in a mental intuition for a part of their life, to discredit them."

"No story has gone very far." Sheila said. "I have checked."

"What if some reporter gets wind of something and won't let it go?" Ally asked. "Then what – termination?"

"If necessary. Usually they are found with child pornography on their cell phone, or a large amount of drugs in their possession." Cameron said. "I don't like to terminate, unless I have to."

"I do." Sheila said.

Cameron was dissatisfied with some of the things she'd witnessed Sheila do and other stories she'd heard about. Sheila was getting worse in this regard, not better.

"I want you to use the Neural Interface with Young Jesse when she is back in town." Cameron said. "Some of the things I have seen you do – bother me."

"I never did anything to anyone, who did not deserve it." Sheila said. "I enjoy doing it too, it excites me."

"I think Young Jesse with have a positive influence on you." Cameron said. "It will make you a better - person."

"I like who I am, and I like who Ally was." Sheila said. "I won't do it."

Cameron did not like anyone refusing her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ally asked. "I am Hotter now, and Tight."

"I liked you how you were." Sheila said. "I want the old version you back. That is the Ally I loved."

Cameron liked Ally the way she'd been too. Cameron now knew what she was going to do with one of her Terminators she Resequenced…. She'd already created the 'perfect women', now it was time to create the 'perfect Terminator'.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Ally said, setting her player down.

 _'Tear It Up'_ by the _'Happy Drivers'_ , blasted through the room.


	494. Follow You Anywhere

Chapter 494

** Follow You Anywhere **

* * *

Cameron headed out with Ally and Sheila; they all wore body armor as well. Cameron was tired of getting shot up. Plasma rifles would be good in this timeline, but that was a two way street. They could damage her just as bad. Cameron hadn't anticipated getting hit with a partial blast from a plasma rifle in her future. She dodged behind a support beam that took most of the plasma blast. The damage done to her still bothered her, to think of it. She knew she needed to focus and not dwell on what was already done and over with.

Cameron made sure everyone carried two Thermite grenades with them, Cameron carried four. A Thermite grenade was not as fast acting as a plasma grenade, but they were the best thing they possessed against Metal and 'main frames' in this time period.

"Do you want the Terminator captured if it is female?" Ally asked. "Or do we have enough skirts for now?"

"There is no such thing as 'enough skirts'." Sheila said.

Cameron flashed Sheila a disapproving look.

"We take no chances. We take them down first, and ask questions later." Cameron said. "I don't want either of you damaged or terminated."

Cameron was always worried about damage to others.

"If we capture a Gray, can I interrogate them?" Sheila asked.

Cameron looked down at the knife Sheila was playing with, in anticipation of an interrogation.

"No." Cameron said. "We terminate everyone."

"But, I can make them talk." Sheila said. "We can gather further intel. I like to make them talk, it excites me."

"No. I don't like what you have done the last few times." Cameron said. "I found your - 'collection'."

"That was just a few 'souvenirs'." Sheila said. "Why were you going through my things?"

Sheila was clearly unhappy that Cameron was going through her personal items.

"I go through everything of everyone's, all the time. You know this. I need to know what is happening." Cameron said. "I go through everyone's trash; I review all the surveillance footage. I monitor all computer traffic. I know what everyone is doing and to – who."

"It sounds like it is you, that has a – problem." Sheila said. "That's your hang up, not mine."

"Is that at our base or – everywhere?" Ally asked.

"CamNet monitors – everywhere." Cameron said. "I monitor - us."

"I bet she does it, to hide what she does." Sheila said.

"I am not proud of much of what I do anymore." Cameron said. "It is my function to protect John and protect the future. It is my function to stop Skynet. I will do whatever I have to, whenever I have to, to make those things happen."

Ally thought now was a good time to change the subject, before it centered on her.

"Is it just us three?" Ally asked.

"We will have drone support." Cameron said.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Ally asked. "You seem distracted, a little off."

"I have a lot on my mind." Cameron said.

"More like Future Allison." Sheila whispered to Ally. "And Savannah."

"I got my eye on her." Ally whispered back. "I'm claiming her."

Cameron was clearly irritated.

"You both know I can hear you." Cameron said. "Do you have some issue with me that you wish to discuss?"

Ally was ready to come back with some 'smart' remarks but refrained.

Cameron reached down and touched her Taser.

Shelia and Ally knew the unspoken threat….

"I can do this without either of you." Cameron said. "I don't NEED anybody."

Cameron knew there was always - Nobody.

Cameron stopped the SUV.

"I will walk; you two can go back to the base." Cameron said.

Cameron started to get out.

"Come on, Cameron, we were just trying to razz you a little." Ally said. "Lighten up."

Cameron turned and faced them. Her eyes were glowing red.

"I was almost terminated a few days ago. I went to face Skynet alone." Cameron said. "There was one GIRL there with me, who came on her own, to help me. Four HK drones and two Terminators perished in that battle. Each one fought until the end, then ruptured, or overloaded their power cells, to do even more damage."

"Relax, Cameron." Ally said. "We weren't invited."

"Neither was Savannah, Future Allison or Cammy." Cameron said. "They came for me - FOR ME. I almost got them all killed - again."

They could see Cameron was highly agitated.

"Cameron, please stop." Sheila said. "I'm sorry if I was out of line. We may be in combat soon; you need to be at one hundred percent."

"I will disengage the Future Allison programming for the rest of the mission, and until you tell me to reinstate it." Ally said. "I have it firewalled now. I'm sorry, Cameron."

Ally initiated her restore point and was just - Ally again.

Cameron drove in silence, while the voices screamed - inside of her head.

There was always so many of them.

* * *

John Henry detected Cameron was headed into combat of some type.

"Cameron is after a target." John Henry said.

"On her own?" John asked. "Beautiful."

"No, Ally and Sheila are with her." John Henry said. "Two of the drones as well."

"Send the other two and ready the manned drone." John said. "I want it used."

"Are you going to pilot it?" John Henry asked. "Your training is minimal."

Cam walked into the Command Center.

"I will take it up." Cam said. "Cameron may need me."

"What about Vanna?" John asked.

"What about me?" Vanna asked, following Cam in. "Cameron needs our help; we are giving it to her. I am ready to gear up myself."

"That is unnecessary. I have two teams of Metal going to assist her." John Henry said. "I believe Cameron has back up as well, if she needs it."

"That's the trouble." John said. "She is trying to do everything herself, to protect all of us. She was almost terminated in another timeline, her future."

"Where are Jesse and Gail?" Vanna asked. "Did they go out to help?"

"No, Jesse wanted to back up Savannah and Cammy on their assignment." John Henry said. "It was not high risk, so I approved it."

"That's the thing; anything can go 'high risk' in a second." John said. "Vanna, I understand why you, and Jesse, feel you have less - importance. You however do not have less worth as people and team members. You all remain as important to me as you always have."

"There are four of me and three of Jesse, maybe four, if Future Jesse is still out there somewhere, plus our younger selves." Vanna said. "It's not like we really matter that much anyway."

"You matter to me." Cam said.

"You were created, so I would matter to you." Vanna said.

"Don't you think you mattered enough to _someone_ , that they shared themselves with you the only way they could?" Cam asked. "I would say you matter a lot. YOU were the first to receive _that_. Cameron GAVE 'herself' to you, because she LOVES you."

"I'm sorry, Cam." Vanna said. "I do KNOW that."

"Look, we need to worry about Cameron, Ally and Sheila right now." John said. "Everyone matters."

"I'm sorry, John, everyone." Vanna said. "Cam, go help Cameron and the girls."

"Send one drone to help Savannah and Cammy." Cam said. "I am on my way."

* * *

"We don't get out much anymore." Jesse said.

"We are only out because you want to watch over Savannah." Gail said.

"I do." Jesse said. "That's true."

"For – yourself?" Gail asked "Or for Young Jesse?"

Jesse placed Gail's hand on her neck.

"For both, love." Jesse said. "You know I won't love you less."

"You are being honest, as always." Gail said. "I know your – hunger."

"Gail, I am trying to be a better person." Jesse said. "You and Cameron are trying to help me get beyond my – past. I want that too. I am very ashamed of so many things."

Gail was aware of the - defective behavior, involving Sheila. She was Sheila's base program with the Neural Interface with Jesse. Jesse warned everyone that there was a lot of 'darkness' in her. Cameron and the girls helped Jesse get past most of that. Sheila seemed to seek it out within her and embrace it. Sheila said it stimulated her and excited her to do those things. They all knew those things were wrong to do.

"I will follow you anywhere." Gail said. "Even to termination."

"Sure, love." Jesse said. "Let's hope that doesn't happen."

They both knew there was no guarantee on that. They was no guarantee they could stop Skynet. There was no guarantee they could prevent Judgment Day. There was no guarantee any of them would survive any of that. There was no guarantee there would even be a tomorrow.

The only guarantee in life, was that one day - they all would die.

Nobody knew when or how.


	495. Both Of Me

Chapter 495

** Both Of Me **

* * *

Savannah and Cammy were out on their own recon. It was supposed to be a low risk mission. Savannah was unhappy she could not accompany Cameron.

"Cameron sidelined us for this mission." Savannah said. "I don't like it."

"She is doing it to protect – us." Cammy said.

"US?" Savannah asked. "You mean me. You don't need protecting."

"Savannah, you know how close to death you were the other day." Cammy said. "We all know of your love and sacrifice for Cameron. It was an honorable, but unwise decision."

Savannah did not agree with Cammy on this issue.

"You do know I would do it again in a heartbeat." Savannah said. "Cammy, I LOVE her."

"I do understand that." Cammy said. "You have made that quite – clear."

Savannah hoped Cammy was not going to make an issue over it, again.

Cammy listened to John Henry over her com.

"Jesse and Gail are backing us up, as well as a drone." Cammy said.

"I heard." Savannah said, aware John Henry was hearing everything they said.

"Everyone is looking out for us." Cammy said. "For YOU."

"I get it." Savannah said. "In the future, I will have to look out for myself and I do. I survive. I will be able to survive even better now with training and – experience. It is unusual for Jesse and Gail to be out."

Savannah wondered why Jesse was out. She knew Cameron wanted all the females out of combat. Savannah knew Jesse must be out to help watch over her. Savannah was unsure if that was for Young Jesse or herself she was doing it. Maybe it was both. Savannah knew she hit on Jesse pretty hard a few times. She needed - more and Jesse seemed to be the one that would deliver. That prompted Cameron to - intervene. That led to Young Jesse, Cammy and ALL the rest.

"Jesse is worried about you." Cammy said.

"For herself or for Young Jesse?" Savannah asked.

"Both." Cammy said. "We all know the answer to that."

"If you were not here for me, Cammy, I would go to be with Young Jesse all the time." Savannah said. "I would even go back into Cameron's future to be with Future Allison. I don't care about the hardships there. I lived them already for nearly a year, twice. I would have to work out some – arrangement, with Future Savannah, Future John and Duplicate Cameron."

Cammy knew that wouldn't be a problem, they would all fight over her, to be the one to be with her, in that 'five way'.

"I guess that is why I am here." Cammy said. "Cameron is trying to – provide for you, protect you."

Cammy knew she was there to keep Savannah close, and allow no one to take her away, from Cameron's plans. Cammy knew she was 'a place holder' for Cameron.

"Cammy, I am going to ask Cameron to take Young Allison into the past for half a decade or so and bring her back – grown up." Savannah said. "Cameron talked to me about that, and I want that. I want to move my life forward and stabilize it. I want what Future Allison has."

Cammy knew Savannah really wanted Future Allison.

"Young Allison, may choose a different - direction, 'growing up' that way." Cammy said. "Not maturing under the domination of strong females, she may seek a traditional - path."

"Cameron will push her towards John." Savannah said. "I will be with him as well. I think things will happen eventually as time has dictated. I have already seen it, you have seen it."

Savannah knew she was sure going to TRY to make them happen.

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Cammy said. "I hope…."

"Cammy, look out…." Savannah shouted.

Cammy swerved as an RPG round just missed the SUV. It exploded where their SUV should have been. The blast rocked the SUV peppering it with some shrapnel.

* * *

"Cammy and Savannah have come under attack." John Henry said.

"How close is the drone?" John asked.

"It is still two minutes out." John Henry said. "It is advancing at full speed."

"Have it use caution." John said.

"I am headed that way as well." Cam said, from the manned drone. "I will be arriving shortly."

* * *

Cameron was driving in silence listening to the com. She swung the SUV around in a power turn, and headed for where Cammy and Savannah were supposed to go. She would attempt to head them off and try to block for them.

"New mission." Cameron said, to Ally and Sheila.

"We heard, Cameron. Use caution as well." Ally said. "Someone may be trying to force a play."

"We are Terminators." Cameron said. "We go in hot. Savannah needs us. NOTHING will stop me…."

Ally and Sheila both knew nothing would stop them either. Savannah was the 'Chosen One' and needed protection, no matter what the cost was. Every Terminator knew it was their duty to fall before anything ever happened to John, Savannah or Young Allison.

Cameron made it clear; the 'Natural Order' was to be preserved, no matter what it took.

* * *

"Well, love, it looks like the vacation is over." Jesse said, charging her weapons.

"I am glad you insisted we back them up." Gail said. "You said you developed a - 'feeling'."

"I did, love." Jesse said. "It was not a good one either…."

"I will protect Savannah." Gail said.

"I know you will." Jesse said. "For - both of me."

Gail and Jesse exchanged a 'knowing' smile.

* * *

Cammy swerved and the RPG missed, striking the road where the SUV was at a millisecond before. It exploded, and shrapnel struck the SUV. Cammy hoped none of the tires were losing air.

Cammy floored it, taking evasive maneuvering. A few pistol rounds could be heard impacting the SUV's armor.

"Did you see them?" Savannah asked.

"Only at the same time you warned me." Cammy said. "That was close."

Savannah looked back.

"Are they following?" Savannah asked. "I don't see them."

"I am going to let the SUV stop without using the brakes." Cammy said, downshifting. "I want it to appear they have disabled the vehicle. The drone will be here very soon."

"So will I." Cam said. "The manned drone will be at your position shortly. Use caution."

"I am ready to roll." Cammy said, using the emergency brake to bring the SUV to a stop.

Cammy did not want it to appear she used the brakes and the SUV was stuck.

"I am coming towards you." Cameron said. "If they decide to pursue, I will let Ally and Sheila out, to set up an ambush."

"The drone is almost there." John Henry said. "I have more on the way."

"Lock down the base." Cameron said. "You never know."

John Henry already did that. He knew it was better to be safe than sorry. They didn't want to be looking in the wrong direction if the base was the target. They brought down many Skynet facilities; they didn't want it to happen to their base.

"I see three vehicles pulling out." Cammy said, getting ready to rabbit. She wanted to draw them out and force their hand.

Cammy was about half a mile from where the attack initially occurred. She wanted the attackers to show themselves.

Once the attack group's vehicles committed themselves, Cammy floored it.

"We are rolling." Cammy said. "They took the bait. Now they are the targets."

* * *

"Status?" John asked.

"The drone is ready." John Henry said. "It is in position."

"Are any other threats detected?" John asked. "We are on lock-down here."

"None." John Henry said.

"Cammy, what do you want?" John asked. "A drone strike, or to lead them into Cameron's ambush?"

"The ambush." Cammy said. "I want the drone to hit the last vehicle, as soon as we spring the ambush."

"I am in position." Cam said "I am high on your eight o'clock position. I have all three targets locked. Send the drone out in a sweeping recon pattern."

"Sheila and Ally are out." Cameron said. "Cammy should be passing by them in thirty seconds. I have moved to block their forward advance, out of the ambush."

"I will block the road with my SUV and Cameron's SUV." Cammy said. "As soon we I do, light up the last SUV."

"Affirmative." Cam said. "I'm ready."

"Cam, hit the second or middle vehicle first, and Cameron's team can engage the first one. Let the last one run, and we will see where it goes." Jesse said. "We are behind everyone, closing fast."

It was hoped they would be able to follow the last car back to its den and whatever group was behind this attack. Someone correctly identified or tracked Cammy and Savannah. They needed to eradicate this group and find out how they knew about them.

"Do it." Cameron said. "With Cammy, I will block the path of the first vehicle after the second one is hit. Sheila and Ally should be right next to the first one at that point."

"Missile away." Cam said.

"Game on." Cameron said. "Someone wants to play, and I feel like winning."


	496. Missile Away

Chapter 496

** Missile Away **

* * *

Cam was flying the manned drone. She checked that the target was locked, and fired.

"Missile away." Cam said. "Its track is straight and true."

Cammy swung her vehicle sideways and Cameron pulled out to join her, the path forward was now blocked.

The second vehicle exploded in a fireball, as the missile hit it.

Cammy and Cameron blocked the path of the first vehicle with Sheila and Ally pre-positioned on each side of it, staggered to avoid any crossfire. The trailing vehicle started to move to go around the flaming wreckage, but saw what was happening up ahead, and turned around to run. They did not want to get caught in the ambush, they abandoned their associates to their fate.

The Resistance crew on the ground made no move to shoot at them. They didn't want to disable their vehicle. The wanted it to lead them back to where it came from.

Cam made sure the lead vehicle was locked up as well, just in case. Once she saw Cammy and Cameron block it, she turned her attention to the third vehicle trying to run. She locked it up for a missile strike, as she tracked it. She also searched for any enemy HK drones that might show up. So far none were spotted.

Cammy and Cameron blocked the path of the lead vehicle, as soon as the middle vehicle was hit with the missile.

Cammy and Cameron exited on the side closest to the approaching threat. Savannah exited on the far side of the SUV keeping track of anything happening in front of them, as well as the action behind them.

The lead vehicle slowed, seeing the threat two identical looking females in front of them posed. The vehicle behind them was a flaming wreck. The path in front of them was blocked.

Sheila and Ally opened up on the vehicle disabling it and hitting the personnel inside as well.

The four female Terminators advanced on the vehicle.

Savannah kept guard at the two SUVs.

Savannah watched as the four Metal girls went to - work. She knew this is what they were designed for. No matter how beautiful they were on the outside, they were Terminators on the inside. Savannah knew Cameron never wanted her to forget.

* * *

Gail and Jesse closed up on the trio of vehicles that attacked Cammy and Savannah. They watched as the attack went down and the last vehicle turned and ran, leaving their compatriots behind to face their fate alone.

"We see the third coming towards us." Gail reported. "There are two Grays inside. No Metal was apparent."

"Fallback and let Cam track them, love." Jesse said. "We don't want to spook them. We want them to go home. We want to find the nest."

"There are other teams of Metal along the route they are going." John Henry reported. "Cam has them locked as well."

"You have a drone at your disposal, Gail." John said. "Cameron does as well."

* * *

Sheila ripped the door off the driver's side, as Ally did the same thing on the passenger's side.

They both pulled the occupants out. Ally snapped the neck of the Gray she grabbed, he was already dead.

The driver on Sheila's side was still alive. He was shot several times but still moving. Sheila drug him out and quickly searched him, as Ally searched the dead man on the other side. Cammy moved up and searched the vehicle. Nothing of value was obtained.

Cameron called Savannah forward to their position. She knew Savannah needed to see everything and be ready to kill if necessary. She was going to have Savannah execute him. She wanted Savannah to have that coldness and hardness, to do what needed to be done.

"I found the RPG launcher and two more rockets in the back." Cammy said. "These are the people that tried to hurt Savannah. They tried to hurt us."

"Let me 'work' on him." Sheila said, clearly excited.

Cameron called Savannah over to them.

The man proceeded to call the females foul names and cuss at them. He saw Cameron was in charge and leveled his insults at her. When he saw Savannah, he really went wild with the insults.

Everyone wondered what that was all about.

Sheila quickly forced his mouth open and ripped his tongue out.

A shrill scream filled the night air.

Cameron wanted to stop Sheila but it was already too late.

"Why did you do that?" Savannah asked. "We didn't even question him yet."

"I wanted to." Sheila said. "I did not like his language. I didn't like what he said about you."

The man lay gurgling in his own blood.

Cammy stepped forward and crushed his neck with her foot.

Sheila still held her 'trophy' in her hand.

"Throw _that_ into the burning vehicle, along with these two." Cameron said.

Cammy and Ally each picked one up of the Grays and did so.

Sheila hoped Cammy would not have finished the survivor off, before he was thrown into the fire. Now she would not get to hear his agonizing screams.

"I am keeping this." Sheila said. "I am adding it to my collection."

"Collection of what?" Savannah asked.

"There is no collection." Cameron said. "I disposed of it."

Cameron did not approve of Sheila removing and keeping human - body parts.

Sheila stood looking at Cameron for a long moment. She looked at Savannah watching her, and tossed her 'trophy' into the burning vehicle.

"Sheila, you ride with Savannah. Cammy is coming with Ally and me." Cameron said. "Take Savannah back. The drone will accompany you. Take my SUV."

Sheila said nothing, as she and Savannah got into the SUV and drove off.

"Sheila is malfunctioning." Cammy said.

"No, the 'Dark Jesse' in her has become dominant." Ally said. "She has become sexually aggressive as well. She 'hurt' me on purpose. I asked her why she did THAT. She said to hear me 'yelp'."

Cameron knew when the pleasure receptors were on, the pain receptors were on as well.

"I will reprogram her." Cameron said, then added. "If I have to, I don't think it has gone that far yet."

"Maybe we should follow them." Cammy said, clearly worried. "Is Savannah safe with her?"

"Yes." Cameron said. "I have been working with Jesse to help her. I know what is wrong with Sheila now. I know what to do, to fix her."

"What about Savannah?" Ally asked.

"Sheila is in love with Savannah, she will not hurt her." Cameron said. "I know, because Jesse is as well."

Ally knew Sheila was in love with her too, but still hurt her on purpose.

"Savannah will talk with Sheila and help her." Cammy said. "That is what you want."

"Yes." Cameron said. "Sheila is fixable, as is Jesse. It will just take time."

"I know you have Vanna and Savannah both working with Jesse." Cammy said.

"Have Jesse and Savannah become – active?" Ally asked.

"That is - unimportant. Savannah is a big girl." Cammy said. "You should not ask that anyway. What happens in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom."

Cameron knew Savannah could help all of them.

"Let's go and see where the target takes us." Cameron said.

Cammy quickly inspected her SUV along with Cameron to make sure it was not mechanically damaged.

The three look alike Terminators climbed into the SUV and departed on a divergent route after the fleeing vehicle.

"I think we can intercept them returning this way." Cameron said. "Let's go."

* * *

Cam was communicating with Gail.

"Drop back." Cam said. "They are slowing."

Jesse gripped her M4 tightly; she was hoping not to have to use it, but looking forward to using it as well. She'd been out of combat operations for awhile.

"Relax, Jesse." Gail said. "I will try to take a live Gray for you."

The prospect of that a few years ago, would have aroused Jesse in anticipation of what she would to to the victim. Their attitude determined where she started. She didn't want them to pass out or die before she got - personal.

"I'm not that person anymore." Jesse said. "Cameron has helped me."

"I've seen Savannah – helping, you as well." Gail said.

"It is not what it looks like." Jesse said. "You are not being replaced."

"I have good hearing…." Gail said. "I can see your body - react, to being around her. I've scanned you."

"We're just – friends." Jesse said.

"You love her." Gail said.

Gail knew everyone loved Savannah, like they did Cameron.

"I can love who I want, as can you." Jesse said.

"Maybe now is not a good time for this conversation." John Henry said, over the com.

"I don't care." Jesse said. "I am not ashamed of anything I do – anymore."

"I do not think Savannah wants to be part of any open - discussion." John Henry added. "I have blocked your communications from everyone else."

"Thanks, John Henry." Gail said. "Jesse will show you her nipple rings when we get back, in - appreciation."

"Damn straight I will." Jesse said. "He can touch them as well."

"I now have something to look forward too, however you have targets you are about to engage and you both need to get your head back in the game." John Henry said. "We are all one big happy family anyway."

"We are in pursuit." Gail said.

"Sorry, love." Jesse said. "I am ready to rock."

 _'Peter Gunn'_ by _'The Ventures',_ played on the radio, as they closed on the Grays.


	497. Closing Fast

Chapter 497

** Closing Fast **

* * *

Sheila drove in silence. She knew Cameron was 'punishing' her, by sending her back. She didn't mind because she was able to spend some time alone with Savannah. So far the ride was in total silence.

Sheila was waiting for a scolding.

Savannah was waiting for Sheila to open up a little.

Savannah reached over and took Sheila's hand. Luckily it was not the hand she'd used to – remove, the man's tongue. Savannah could still see some blood on it, even though Sheila wiped it off.

Sheila looked over at Savannah, she saw 'Hanna' and 'Vanna' there, as a younger version, somehow even hotter than the other two. Sheila was head over heels in love with Savannah.

Savannah was reaching out to her, reassuring her.

Savannah's caring and compassion needed a response.

"I'm sorry, love." Sheila said.

It was the first spoken words of the drive.

Savannah gave Sheila's hand a gentle squeeze. She waited a little before she responded.

The anticipation was doing a number on Sheila. Normally she would be arguing with Ally about something. They did it a lot. They both knew it was because they cared about each other, even if they tried to make it seem like they didn't. Savannah's approach was totally different. It was non-confrontational and compassionate.

"I don't want you to do that, or those things anymore." Savannah said. "Unless you HAVE to, for our protection. I know sometimes harsher measures are necessary."

Sheila knew Savannah was referring to more than what just happened.

Sheila felt Savannah squeeze her hand gently again. The smile on Savannah's face was stunning, so beautiful. Sheila could see and feel it, as she scanned Savannah. She could tell that Savannah was being honest with her, speaking from her heart. Sheila knew Savannah wanted her to scan her.

"I will try to contain the - darkness." Sheila said. "It just comes out so easily…."

They both knew the darkness emanated from Jesse and her troubled past. Jesse experienced many horrors and committed a few herself. It was the fact that Jesse, at that time, actually enjoyed hurting others, that Sheila was picking up on.

"Look beyond the darkness to the light. I know you can do it if you try and think of me." Savannah said. "For me."

Savannah leaned over and gave Sheila a kiss on the cheek.

Sheila did not want to disappoint Savannah.

"I will try harder." Sheila said.

"I do disapprove of some of your actions, but I don't disapprove of you." Savannah said. "Remember that, there is a difference."

Sheila tilted her head slightly reflecting on Savannah's words.

"OK, love. For YOU." Sheila said. "I don't want to do things that you - disapprove of."

"It is not that I disapprove of them, but that they are wrong." Savannah said.

"I do know that." Sheila said.

"Thank you." Savannah said. "Let's go join the chase now."

"You mean you don't want to go back to the base?" Sheila asked, perking up now.

"Are you kidding?" Savannah asked. "Those Bastards tried to kill Cammy and me. I want some retribution."

"Payback time." Sheila said.

"Who don't think so?" Savannah asked.

Sheila somehow felt very content and relaxed now. Savannah tore her down a little, and then rejuvenated her, all in the same conversation. All with were done with love and no malice.

Sheila leaned over and kissed Savannah on the cheek.

"I will protect you." Sheila said. "I swear it."

"As I will you." Savannah said.

Sheila understood why Savannah was the 'Chosen One'.

* * *

Cameron asked John Henry to isolate and broadcast, only to her, of the conversation going on in the vehicle Savannah was in. It was everything she knew Savannah would do. Savannah was the greatest, Cameron thought. Cameron knew Savannah could 'reach' Sheila.

"… Cameron…?" Ally asked. "Do you want me to drive?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." Cameron said.

"I don't really want to test out the 'airbags'." Ally said.

Cammy knew what that 'something' was – 'somebody'.

Cameron looked over at Cammy. Cammy looked away, she knew Cameron knew, she knew.

Cammy knew she could not 'compete' with Cameron, even if she WAS – 'Cameron'.

Cameron knew it too. NOBODY would stand in her way to take what was rightfully hers. Cameron hadn't 'claimed' Savannah - yet, but everyone knew it was coming. Cameron wanted Savannah to continue her explorations and learn to love and share. It made Savannah a better person, and it would be better for - John.

Cammy and Ally waited for the SUV to swerve if Cameron's hand glitched, it never did.

A single tear formed in Cammy's eye.

* * *

Cam was tracking the hostile vehicle from the manned drone.

"I have one exiting the vehicle on foot." Cam reported.

"I am going after him." Gail said.

"NO. Stay with Jesse." Cameron said. "I want her protected."

"I will go with Gail." Jesse said. "I can keep up."

"Cam, stay with Jesse." Cameron said, then added. "And Gail."

"I will." Cam said. "I know what you want…."

"I have the target vehicle covered." John Henry said. "One drone is with it and locked on."

"Don't burn him yet." John said. "It looks like we are in control of the situation."

"I don't want to take any chances." John Henry said.

"We are closing on the target vehicle" Sheila came across the com. "We have him."

Cameron was worried about Savannah.

"Savannah, use caution." Cameron said. "You are not – me."

"Roger that." Savannah said. "We are only tailing."

"I am almost to your position." Cameron said. "I am letting Ally out to follow and assist Jesse and Gail. Cammy and myself are closing fast."

As Ally departed the vehicle Cameron gave her a directive.

"Make sure Jesse is safe and undamaged." Cameron said. "THAT is your primary function."

"I will." Ally said, and was gone.

* * *

Kyle, Sarah and Jan were near the Control Center.

John looked out and smiled at them.

"How is it that Jesse and Savannah out in the field, and we're not?" Kyle asked. "Derek and me, I mean."

Sarah and Jan were following him.

Jan ran up to Kyle and he picked her up.

John said nothing, seeing Sarah glare at him.

Sarah came up to Kyle and looked him in the face seeing their daughter between them.

"Next question." Sarah said.

"I get it, but Savannah is the youngest." Kyle said.

"And just a female?" Sarah asked.

"I didn't say that." Kyle said. "Come on."

"She has also been to, two different futures, for almost two years, given birth to two children – or will, even though she already has. She was also part of the destruction of Skynet, in those two futures." Sarah said.

"And helped save Cameron and brought her back to me." John said. "Don't you think I know that? I worry about it."

John knew any time he brought the subject up with Cameron; it always turned into a fight.

"I want to see Aunt Savannah." Jan said. "She looks so pretty in her white dress; the one Aunt Cameron gave her."

'She is not your Aunt yet.' Sarah thought. 'But she will be.'

"You will sweetie." Vanna said taking her from Kyle. "'Old Vanna' will have to do for now. I will take you to play for awhile, or would you rather study?"

"Play. You and Savannah look the same." Jan said. "And Hanna too."

Vanna was laughing with Jan as she took her away. Everyone knew the sadness that Vanna felt for being sterile, the result of Skynet.

"This is a strange world we live in." Sarah said. "If I was not part of it, I would not believe a single word of it."

"John, the girls should not be out there when Derek and I are in here." Kyle said.

Sarah jabbed him in the side.

"You know what." John said. "I will let you argue it with Cameron when she gets back."

"I will." Kyle said. "Derek will be a father soon. It looks like everything Cameron did, has worked for them."

'Everything Cameron did.' Echoed in John's mind.

John wondered what Cameron 'did' do. He needed to go check on Allison and see how 'their baby' was coming along. So far that was the only handy work of Cameron's he was a part of, that he knew about, in this timeline.

The last time he'd been there, Claire was 'all over' him. It was only Young Allison who came and asked John to help her with her school work, that saved him. He saw the look Young Allison gave to her mother. He saw them look at each other. Cameron made sure Young Allison knew her future and she wasn't let anyone get in the way, no matter who they were.

It was apparent that Cameron was doing to Young Allison, as she'd done with Savannah. Cameron was unstoppable.


	498. Not Too Close

Chapter 498

** Not Too Close **

* * *

Sheila closed up on the remaining vehicle.

John Henry was watching footage from the drone overhead. He was also making sure there were no other hostile drones approaching.

"Not too close." John Henry cautioned. "They may think they have eluded us."

"We are almost there." Cameron said. "Cammy is going to ride with Sheila."

The unspoken part of that statement was, 'Cammy is going to watch over Savannah'.

"We will switch vehicle positions, so the same vehicle is not always behind them." Cameron said. "I have Metal close by."

"Steve and Dan are closing in on your position." John Henry said. "I have two additional drones scouting the area around you. I want to make sure you are not being led into an ambush, or anyone is closing in on your position. All communication systems are down; all 911 calls are going through my server."

"Gail and Jesse are entering a residential area." Ally said. "This is not a good spot for a firefight."

Jesse held her silenced pistol ready as she advanced, letting Gail take the lead. Ally was moving up behind them.

"Stay with them." Cameron said. "Cam, do you have him?"

"I am on him. He is moving through back yards. He was just bit by a dog." Cam said. "I see him limping now. Ally, you can head him off if you go to your right, and run for about thirty seconds. You are almost there; turn down the street to your right."

Ally took off running as directed. She made it to the intercept point, ahead of the target.

Ally waited in the shadows, as the target approached her.

"Nice night for a walk." Ally said, as the man emerged from behind a fence, limping.

"Yeah." The man said, looking around.

Ally was now close enough that the man could make out her features. When he saw her face, he panicked.

"Bitch." The man said to Ally.

He tried to bring his weapon up, but Ally moved in and snatched it from him, pushing him into a block wall. It was hard enough to make his head snap back and knock himself out.

"I have one in custody." Ally said. "He may be blind now; the back of his head is crushed."

"Terminate him." Cameron said.

Ally reached down and snapped his neck, quickly searching him.

Ally found nothing. There was a large dumpster nearby; she dumped his body in it.

Jesse and Gail reached her location.

"Some girls have all the fun." Jesse said.

Ally was going to say something sexual, but saw Gail move up behind Jesse. Ally kept her mouth shut. Some seemed more 'uptight' than others. Gail was the largest of the female Terminators - in more ways than one.

"It happens." Ally said. "It seems when the Gray saw my face, it meant something to him. Like he recognized me. He only called me a 'Bitch'."

"That's understandable." Sheila chimed in.

"True, but he didn't call me a 'Metal Bitch'." Ally said. "It was like when the other Gray saw Savannah, like they knew who we were."

Cameron was wondering how the Grays 'made' Cammy and Savannah. How did they know what they looked like? There was more going on here.

They headed back to the SUV.

"I see no activity around you." Cam reported to the trio.

"Cam, go back to where we hit the first two vehicles, and see if anything is happening there. If there is - hit it again." Cameron said. "It's the only way to be sure."

"We are not going to get much intel out of this operation." John said.

"Someone tried to hit Cammy and Savannah. They seemed to recognize both of them." Cameron said. "I am sure they thought Cammy was me."

"The man panicked after he got a good look at my face." Ally said. "Seeing an 'Allison' or a 'Savannah', seem to cause these people great fear."

"Cameron was not able to initiate her original operation tonight." John Henry said to John.

"The night is still young." Cameron said. "I want Steve and Dan to cut him off and physically block him. I am coming behind him, to box him in. I want some answers."

Cam returned to the location of the missile strike on the first vehicle. She noted activity, as she approached in the manned drone.

"There is another vehicle stopped at the site where we hit the two vehicles." Cam reported. "It looks like local gang members."

"If they go to drive away, hit them there." Cameron said. "I have two of my Terminators on the way. They will engage them on the ground, then 'salt' the area with drugs and cash. It will look like a drug deal gone bad. This will cover our tracks."

"A few less Scavengers." Sheila said. "If nothing else."

"We see him coming." Steve said. "We are rolling."

"I am closing fast behind him." Cameron said.

"We are right behind you, Cameron." Cammy said.

"There is another vehicle approaching the gang members." Cam reported. "It appears to be a rival gang. They have started a gun battle. They are killing each other."

Kyle sat with John and John Henry monitoring everything, getting video feeds from the Terminators and the drones. It was awesome to watch. It was almost like some 'creepy for real' video game. Kyle saw enough killing in his life to know it was all very real and terminal.

"The second vehicle of gang members has terminated those from the rival gang. They are going through their car now." Cam said. "I am going to light them up."

"Not yet." Cameron said. "Not until they start to leave. I want the gangs to take the 'fall' for this. This puts all the heat on the gangs and we don't need to sanitize anything."

Dan and Steve moved to block the Gray's vehicle, between their SUV and Cameron's. They boxed the Gray in, and forced them to stop.

The three Terminators advanced on the vehicle.

Sheila, Cammy and Savannah pulled up alongside Cameron. Steve and Dan were on the opposite side.

The Gray held his hands up. It appeared he was surrendering.

Cameron opened the door and pulled him out.

"You're that 'Metal Bitch'." The man said, as Cameron searched him.

He looked over and saw Cammy with Savannah.

"There are two of you?" He asked.

"Three, if you count me." Ally said.

The man's gaze then settled on Savannah.

"You're that 'Red Headed Witch', that THING we were told about." The man said trying to run. Cameron held him. He was terrified at the sight of Savannah.

For some reason he was more terrified of Savannah than Cameron or the other Terminators. He called them a "Metal Bitch to their face, but seeing Savannah, made him try to run.

'Seeing' Savannah, made him more afraid than being questioned by a Terminator.

Sheila and Cammy moved forward and pinned the man in place.

"Do you want me to terminate him, or do you wish to slice him up?" Cameron stood next to Savannah and asked her.

Savannah caught Cameron's 'game'. It appeared she was about to play - her mother."

"I will slice him up." Savannah said, stepping forward. "I like to hear them scream."

"If you talk, I won't let her slice and dice you." Cameron said.

"OK - OK." The man said. He stood in terror, looking at Savannah.

"Talk." Cameron said.

"Just keep that – THING, away from me." The man said.

Savannah moved away and out of sight. Dan and Steve searched the vehicle. Cameron conducted the interrogation, pumping the man for information.

"Where did that THING go?" The man cried out, looking around.

"It's part of the street now, under you." Cameron said.

The man panicked, Cammy and Sheila held him firm.

"I told you everything." He said. "Don't let that THING get me."

"He is telling the truth." Cammy said.

"Then we no longer have any use for him." Cameron said. "Terminate him."

Cameron looked at Sheila and nodded. Sheila snapped his neck, she looked back at Savannah, and Savannah nodded. Sheila smiled, and hoisted the man's lifeless body up, she threw him in back of the SUV.

"It seems they know about Mrs. Weaver, and think Savannah is her." Cameron said. "It must be based on descriptions."

"They also seem to know about - you." Savannah said to Cameron.

"I am processing everything he said." John Henry reported.

"I don't like it." John said. "They were out looking for us."

Everyone knew he specifically meant Cameron and Savannah.

"Well, there is no need to disappoint them." Cameron said. "I am launching an all Metal strike against the location he divulged. I will need Hanna tonight. It sounds like we have a 'reputation' to live up to."

If these people though Savannah was Mrs. Weaver, Hanna should fit right in nicely, playing that role.

"I guess they are going to be - dying, to meet us." Ally said.

Cameron knew they would be dying when they met her. Nobody threatens Savannah. This was personal to Cameron now.


	499. Never Ask Again

Chapter 499

** Never Ask Again**

* * *

Cam, in the manned drone, circled the initial attack site, keeping it under observation. She'd watched the gang members fight it out. It appeared they were about to depart.

"The gang members are getting ready to leave." Cam said. "I am going to use the 'gun' on them."

"Wait, don't shoot until they actually start to roll." Cameron said. "I want them found at the scene with the rival gang members."

Cameron didn't want the second gang vehicle chewed up by the minigun or a second missile strike. She tried to pin whatever she could on street gangs, or drug gangs. Cameron often left vehicles she used on an operation in gang held territory, with the keys in them. If the gang members were picked up by law enforcement, they got blamed for whatever escapade Cameron previously used that vehicle it. Leaving a firearm from the scene usually sold the deal and sealed the fate of the gang member. It all kept Cameron's 'secret war' on future Scavengers on track. A 'tip' to the authorities at the right time, helped.

Cam spotted Cameron's Metal arriving. They drove right up to the gang vehicle and opened fire.

"Cameron, your Metal has arrived." Cam said. "They have disabled the gang's vehicle and are engaging the 'crew'."

Cameron's Metal moved in and terminated the gang members. Planting additional drugs and cash in both gang vehicles.

"The operation is complete." Cam said. "I am disengaging. I will do recon on the 'new target', for tonight."

John Henry fed her all the information he was able to gather based on the terrified man's confessions.

Sheila was about to depart with Ally.

"Thank you." Savannah said to Sheila, kissing her cheek.

"No. Thank you, for – helping me." Sheila said. "I will do better."

Sheila knew she would try. She did not want to disappoint Savannah.

"Dump the body back at the original attack location, along with the one in the dumpster." Cameron said. "Steve will take this last vehicle we appropriated, and we will use it later on. I think it will serve as a 'Trojan Horse'."

Cameron hoped to drive right into the location unopposed, with a vehicle they knew and expected.

* * *

"I am going through all the data on their phones." John Henry said. "We are gathering a lot of intel from them."

"This is always so awesome to watch." Kyle said to John.

"Cameron and John Henry have it down to a science, when they are operating on the same page." John said. "Sometimes Cameron is - on her own."

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"To protect and insulate us." John said. "Even our Metal."

"Cameron has kept her Metal distant and not even named most of them. They have only basic programming." John Henry said.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"To keep them as – machines." John said. "Not as individuals or – people."

"The losses and damage have greatly affected her." John Henry said. "She now worries about everything – even more."

It reminded John of how Cameron described Future John behaving, becoming more withdrawn and secluded. No wonder Cameron was always pushing him away, she was becoming 'Future John' – herself. History was repeating itself.

* * *

Cameron and Savannah sat in the back as Cammy drove.

"I think our last encounter with Skynet was transmitted somehow." Cameron said. "It always seems to know who I am when I terminate it. I don't know how they communicate, or if it is data from one encounter that has been passed on."

Cameron made sure every Skynet was cut off and isolated before its destruction. She must have missed something somewhere. They always recognized her.

"So now Skynet thinks I am my – mother?" Savannah asked.

"Someone does." Cameron said. "I am asking you and Jesse, to return to base for this next operation."

"Asking?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I would appreciate that. Jesse and Gail are behind us."

"What about you and Cammy?" Savannah asked. "Don't tell me your programs are copied on the server."

"They are." Cammy said. "You do know at some point in your life, Cameron and myself will become one program again anyway."

They all knew what that meant.

"I don't want to talk about it." Savannah said. "I want MY Allison mature before that happens, even if we are not together as lovers, and she is with John only."

"I have spoken to Claire about it." Cameron said. "It is a lot to ask of a mother."

"You have already asked - A LOT, from some other mothers, Cameron." Savannah said. "I know."

Cameron looked away from Savannah.

Savannah could see her words hurt Cameron.

"I'm sorry, Cameron." Savannah said, taking Cameron's glitching hand. "I made those choices, not you."

Savannah knew she acted behind Cameron's back both times.

"Savannah, I am trying to help everyone and fix everything." Cameron said. "I am SORRY. I did not know how else to - help them."

"I promised you I would help you." Savannah said. "It is a little different than I thought; actually it is a lot different. I know I still have to do the same thing again, maybe, a few times."

Savannah's promise, was to have John's child FOR Cameron to raise as her own child with John. The actual events played out differently. Savannah knew it was what Cameron 'wanted', even if she did not ask for it. Savannah also knew she was helping 'herself' too. The future versions of herself, that Skynet - ruined.

"No." Cameron said. "I will never ask you to do that again for – me. I am sorry you have sacrificed for - me."

"What about the targets tonight?" Cammy asked, trying to change the subject.

"I will return with Jesse and Gail." Savannah said. "I don't want to be a problem or have you two worrying about me. It sounds like tonight will be a war zone. I want you at one hundred percent."

"Thank You, Savannah." Cameron said. "I want you to make your own choices from now on – about everything."

"Oh, Cameron." Savannah said, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you. You know I'll do anything for you."

"I do." Cameron said. "Even die. I have seen it. I can not allow that - ever."

The two vehicles stopped.

Savannah transferred to Jesse and Gail's SUV and they were off.

Cameron quietly directed one drone to accompany them.

Cameron wanted Savannah protected.

* * *

Hanna received the call in Palmdale.

John Henry notified Hanna, that Cameron needed her – NOW.

Claire was clinging to Hanna's arm.

"Do you have to go?" Claire asked.

"Cameron needs my help." Hanna said. "There is no discussion. If Cameron did not need me, she would not ask."

Hanna knew if she did not go, Savannah would volunteer. That was not an acceptable choice.

"I understand." Claire said. "I know Cameron has allowed us a lot of - freedom."

"You and your daughters are important to the future and to Cameron." Hanna said. "She is worried about all – four of you."

"Cameron asked me if she can take Young Allison into the past to mature, and then return her to this timeline as a grown teenager." Claire said. "I love Cameron, but I don't know."

"You can accompany her." Hanna said. "You can leave this timeline and return a minute after you leave, regardless of how many years you spend in the past or future."

"I will be six to eight years older if I do that." Claire said. "If I don't go, My Allison will grow up, and I will miss all her years of development and growing into a young woman."

"Cameron will not make you do anything you don't want to." Hanna said. "You know that."

"I love her, Hanna." Claire said. "You know that."

"I do." Hanna said. "You told me that from the beginning."

"I can provide the _things_ for her, she can not - do herself." Claire said. "I want to help her. I won't be able to provide for her if I am – away. My body is in prime condition - now."

"I don't know, Claire." Hanna said. "You will have to decide what you want and don't want. I will be going with you unless you want Cam or Cammy to – go. I do understand, we ALL want HER."

"Cameron will go too?" Claire asked. "She will watch My Allison grow with me?"

"Yes, the same way Cameron was with you in the future. She will personally watch over you." Hanna said. "You know her limitations, as herself – Cameron Prime."

"I do, but one can always hope, six to eight years is a long time - together." Claire said. "I know why you will accompany me."

"I have to leave now." Hanna said. "Holly will look after you."

"Could Holly come with us too?" Claire asked.

"That is up to her and Allison." Hanna said, looking a little upset. "I – understand."

"It was just a thought." Claire said. "I'm sorry."

"Sometimes we all get – hungry." Hanna said. "I'll be back."

Hanna knew they all wanted a little more. Sometimes when the others were out, it happened. Each of them managed to get 'a little extra' from time to time. They really were one big happy family.


	500. Hornet's Nest

Chapter 500

** Hornet's Nest **

* * *

John Henry processed all the information and gave his findings to Cameron.

John Henry and Cameron went over everything they wanted to do, on the upcoming assault. Hanna joined up with Cameron, Ally and Sheila were there as well. The four female Terminators all shared a nice reunion.

Cameron left to talk with Cammy about her plans, while the three Metal girls caught up and talked about 'old times', with just the three of them. Cameron and Cammy wanted them to strengthen and reaffirm their bond. It was important to Cameron they all kept and shared a – closeness. She never wanted anyone to feel lonely or unloved.

John Henry directed Cam where to go. Cam scouted out the new target location, from the information the Gray provided to them, along with the phone data from the other terminated Grays.

Cam gave her report.

"This looks like a fresh operation, but it is extensive. These may be from the time transfers Skynet was doing before Cameron terminated it." Cam reported. "I have kept maximum distance in case there is Metal on the ground."

"How could they know to look for Cameron and Savannah?" John asked. "Or was it just 'Cameron' they saw, when they spotted Cammy?"

"Unknown, John." John Henry answered. "So much of what we deal with is unknown, until we know. You heard the reports, they were terrified of Savannah. They thought _she_ was Mrs. Weaver."

"I have a visual on the location." Dan reported. "Steve is on the other side. There is Metal, both male and female."

"How much Metal?" John asked, now worried for Cameron's safety.

"One male, two females on the west side." Dan reported. "None are visible on the north side."

"No Metal on my side." Steve reported. "The east and south sides are only Grays."

"So we have three Terminators and half a dozen Grays milling about, that we don't know where they came from, or what they are doing." John said. "We also killed several Grays earlier, that tried to 'hit' Savannah and Cammy, thinking they were Mrs. Weaver and Cameron."

"Correct." John Henry said.

"That doesn't tell us anything." John said in frustration. "We _still_ don't know anything."

"We know they tried to hurt Cammy and Savannah." Cameron said. "What else is there to know? I am going to terminate all of them."

"I have rotated the drones in for rearming that used ordnance. All four are fully armed, as is the manned drone." John Henry said.

Sarah was still there, silently observing the operations of the Command Center..

"We can flatten the area and look though the rubble later." Sarah said, having remained quite for most of the evening, watching her son operate and direct.

Sarah knew John wanted to be out in the field leading his troops. She also knew he needed to be protected. She knew Cameron was doing that. She also knew Cameron was keeping Kyle and Derek out of combat.

"That is an option." John said. "Cameron may wish for a direct approach. I think she wants better answers."

"I do." Cameron said. "I may decide to have two of the drones hit one side of the compound to flush out whatever is inside. Cammy can hit targets of opportunity if anyone tries to make a break. The last two drones will be held in reserve in case I need them."

Sarah knew she didn't have much religious faith, but she did have faith in their team.

"Kill them all, and let God sort it out." Sarah said.

"There is no deity involved." Cameron said. "It will be me on the ground. I will approach in the vehicle we captured from the last Gray, with Hanna. Sheila and Ally will be on the ground nearby to assist. I will have them pre-positioned where I want them. They will work there way toward the compound and be ready to strike. They will be ready to back our play."

"Why only you and Hanna alone?" John asked. "I don't like it."

"I don't either." Sarah said. "Where is the rest of our Metal?"

"They will be in predetermined locations that Cameron has selected." John Henry said. "She has already gone over the satellite photos."

"So Cameron and Hanna will be entering a hornet's nest full of Grays and Metal, that is then going to get hit on one side with missiles, driving everyone towards them?" Sarah asked. "I really don't like it."

"With three known Terminators present, there may be more as well." Cameron added. "We don't know what is inside yet."

Sarah silently looked at John, wanting him to do more to help Cameron.

"Cameron knows what she is doing with these assaults." John said. "We all know that."

They all knew Cameron would face the threat alone if she thought she needed to. At least tonight she was able to have more help and the full backing of the Resistance.

"I think these are some of the people that tried to kill John, Sarah and Mrs. Weaver, at her office in her building." Cameron said. "They can't know about Mrs. Weaver any other way. She hides who she is in the futures she has been too. She usually assumes - Allison's appearance."

Everyone knew Mrs. Weaver was really assuming Cameron's appearance, when she was 'Allison'.

"They only must have a description of Mrs. Weaver, to think Savannah was her, as her – mother." Cameron said. "I am going to let Hanna play 'Mrs. Weaver' and see what we can find out."

How they knew that Mrs. Weaver was a Terminator, a Liquid Metal Terminator at that, was beyond her. She knew Mrs. Weaver kept that a closely guarded secret. Theses could be Grays and Metal from a different future as well. They would not know it.

Cameron always made a point of letting the different Skynets she terminated, see her. It deflected attention away from John and his family and centered it on her. The down side of that was, it also put a target on Allison – ALL of them.

* * *

Savannah arrived back at the Resistance base with Jesse and Gail. She was monitoring all the developments and Cameron's plans. She headed for the Control Center.

"Look, love." Jesse said. "Cameron knows what she is doing; don't second guess her in front of everyone. Let her do her - thing."

Savannah knew what Jesse meant. It was different to say something to Cameron alone, as to being broadcast over the coms.

"I am worried about her." Savannah said.

"She is worried about you." Jesse said. "We can all see it…."

"I will go to assist Cameron." Gail said, and turned to leave.

Savannah took her hand.

"No, stay with Jesse." Savannah said. "That is what Cameron wants."

"Cam and Cammy are out there." Gail said. "They are not 'protecting' Vanna and you."

"That is what you are to do, for Vanna and me." Savannah said.

Savannah could tell Gail was not happy about being left behind with everyone else out in the field.

Savannah took Gail's hand and led her off to where Vanna was with Jan, Jesse followed along.

"Now you can watch over all of us." Savannah said, touching Gail's cheek with her hand, letting it linger for a moment.

Jesse saw the effect it seemed to have on calming Gail. Savannah noticed and smiled at Jesse. Jesse noted Savannah was good at reaching out - and Hot.

Gail relaxed, and everyone was happy. Savannah slipped out to go back to the Control Center….

* * *

Cameron went over everything again with Hanna, Ally and Sheila.

They all knew the plan.

Cameron double checked with John, John Henry and Cam.

They reaffirmed everything again.

Cameron double checked with each team of Metal.

Everyone reported back to her.

John Henry still blocked all communications in the area. The Gray compound was not getting any information from the outside. They would not know where their teams were, or what happened to them, they didn't have any idea. All they knew, was that three vehicles ventured out and none returned so far.

* * *

Savannah was using a secure com link, that was only for Cameron, she was going through CamNet. She stepped outside the operations center to speak with Cameron.

"Cameron, I want you to be careful and cautious." Savannah said. "Otherwise, I am coming there to be with you."

"Please don't worry." Cameron said.

"If anything happens and you see the time bubble appear, take Hanna and yourself into it." Savannah said. "I don't want to have to use it…."

"Savannah, I am trying to keep you safe." Cameron said. "I already have enough worries. I am counting on you…."

"You think of ME, before you do anything foolish or take too big of a chance." Savannah said. "I am asking you this for - me. I will come there if I have to. I want you to remember that."

"Savannah, please let me do what I was - built for." Cameron said.

Savannah and Cameron shared a long silence.

"Cameron…." Savannah said.

"Yes?" Cameron asked.

"I love you." Savannah said.

There was another long silence.

"I love you too, Savannah." Cameron said.

Cameron broke the link. She touched Hanna to have her turn her audio back on.

"Are you ready?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Hanna said.

"We are rolling, have the drones start their run in two minutes." Cameron said. "It's Showtime."


	501. Be Careful

Chapter 501

** Be Careful **

* * *

Cameron drove the captured Gray vehicle towards the enemy compound. Sheila and Ally were already in place by the outer perimeter wall and gate. They'd snuck up earlier, to where Cameron wanted them. They were waiting for Cameron and Hanna to arrive.

It was decided the drones would strike the complex as Cameron neared the checkpoint, in the captured Gray vehicle.

Cameron approached the gate, in the appropriated vehicle of the dead Gray. The gate opened. It was what Cameron thought would happen. The Grays were expecting the vehicle to return. Since John Henry cut all communications, the compound lost contact on what was happening. They did not know their strike force was - terminated. They did not know they were letting the wolf in amongst the sheep. This was routine for them now, and they were complacent. They were probably glad some of their strike team was coming back, so they could find out what happened.

As Cameron was about to pass the checkpoint, the first drone made its attack on the opposite side of the complex. Cameron saw the two missiles streak down from the sky. It was immediately followed by the second drone. There were four explosions in rapid succession all within a second and a half. The entire west side of the complex was now burning rubble. Confusion and panic would soon be all the Grays felt.

Cameron floored it, and rushed past the checkpoint. So far, not a shot was fired in return. Cameron used the vehicle as a weapon and crushed two running Grays against a wall. One was still alive pinned against the wall trying to move; unaware he was bleeding to death from internal injuries. The other was under the car dead, his flesh being fried by a hot exhaust pipe.

Cameron and Hanna exited the now wrecked car. Ally and Sheila entered the compound behind Cameron and Hanna. They followed vehicle in on foot, neutralizing the checkpoint and its guard. Their way out was clear if they needed to retreat. That was unlikely with Cameron leading the assault. The direction was always forward.

"Where is the Metal?" Cameron asked, looking around. "They should have been hit in the initial strike."

"I don't see them." Cam said, as she used the 'gun' on a fleeing Gray, they were instantly cut to shreds.

Ally captured a Gray trying to escape. He was running away to save himself, he carried no visible weapon.

"I have a live one." Ally said.

Hanna headed off in that direction to be with Ally. Hanna was briefed on her role as 'Mrs. Weaver'. Sheila moved forward and teamed up with Cameron.

Cammy was ready to respond to any breakaway from the compound with a force of Metal. She was on the outside of the compound waiting, so far nothing happened. Cam was flying around the compound and the other two fully armed drones were orbiting waiting for targets.

The first two drones that expended their ordnance, moved out on recon, searching for any new threats. They did not want anyone or anything showing up to help out the compound, now under assault. They didn't want any hostile drones to arrive or reinforcements either.

* * *

John was monitoring the feeds from the drones and the body cams in the Command Center.

"So far it is looking good." John said.

"It can go bad real fast." John Henry said.

Sarah and Kyle watched but remained silent.

Everyone was watching the video feeds coming back from all the drones, as well as body cams on the Terminators.

Savannah suddenly became alert.

"Cam, to your right, about a hundred yards off the burning side, I saw something." Savannah said. "Lose altitude fast, drop to the deck and fallback from that area, quickly."

Cam did as Savannah instructed without hesitation.

"John Henry, move the drones away that are orbiting." Savannah said. "Prepare them for evasive maneuvering and countermeasures for surface to air missiles."

"What are you seeing?" John asked, looking at the same feeds.

"I detect nothing." John Henry said. "I am reviewing everything."

Cam quickly moved away from the compound at low altitude.

"What was it?" Cam asked. "I saw nothing."

"It was there." Savannah said. "I saw it."

John Henry was reviewing the feeds.

"Cammy, there is something outside the perimeter, past you, behind you." Savannah said.

"I am searching for movement." Cammy said. "Thanks, Savannah."

"They must have come up from a tunnel." Savannah said. "I know I saw them."

John Henry was still going over the feeds.

"I see it now." John Henry said. "Cammy, there is Metal past you, two of them, they were well hidden. They have an FIM-92 Stinger. They are waiting for a drone to come into range."

"I am moving half my force to engage them…." Cammy said. "The other half will watch our backs, and the compound."

Cammy did not want a 'breakaway' from the compound. She wanted everyone inside terminated. Every Gray that was inside that compound - was staying there.

* * *

Ally moved her prisoner near the wall.

Hanna joined Ally.

Ally physically held the Gray prisoner.

"You're that 'Metal Bitch'." The Gray said to Ally.

"True on both counts, but not the 'Metal Bitch' you think. I'm just - 'A Metal Bitch'." Ally said, shoving him into a corner of the compound by the checkpoint shack.

She tore his clothes off leaving him cowering, naked and alone. She wanted to make sure he was unarmed and intimidated.

"I have someone special that you might want to meet." Ally said. "She has been itching to get her blades bloody."

Hanna walked up, her figure silhouetted by the burning compound in back of her.

Hanna was close enough now that the man could make out her features. The Gray was now urinating on himself, unaware he was doing so, as his body shook with fright.

"Do you know WHAT I am?" Hanna asked.

"NO! We destroyed you." The man whimpered. "You're the 'Red Headed Witch'."

"Do I look destroyed?" Hanna asked. "It is you that I will slowly terminate."

Hanna took a step closer.

"Let me start with emasculation." Hanna said, moving closer.

"I can help you." The man cried. "Don't carve me up."

"Really?" Hanna asked.

"You have to promise to let me go." The man cried.

" _I_ will let you go. Amuse me." Hanna said, as Ally watched Hanna's back and listened as well. "Tell me everything…."

* * *

Cameron and Sheila saw no more targets outside the remaining half of the burning structure. They entered the building. Cameron dodged a burst of automatic fire, some of the rounds struck her vest as she lunged off to one side, Sheila moved to the other side.

Cameron returned fire and a Gray fell.

"Metal." Sheila said.

Cameron saw her too.

"Let me take her." Sheila said.

"I want her frontal sheath covering." Cameron said. "I need to fix the deactivated Terminator we have. I promised her…."

"OK, I will try to Taser her." Sheila said. "I will try to keep her frontal sheath undamaged."

Sheila knew she would personally inspect the 'Metal Bitch' for - damage, once she was captured.

Cameron and Sheila moved in for the attack.

* * *

Cammy moved in on the position where the two Terminators came up from the ground. She could only see the male Terminator now with the 'Stinger', searching for a target. The female Terminator was out of sight or returned back into the tunnel. She may have slipped away too….

Cammy searched around but could not locate her.

"John Henry, in thirty seconds, send one drone in real low, 'cutting the grass', towards the position of the Terminator." Cammy said. "When he rises to 'shoot' at it, I will take him. I have him zeroed."

Cammy closed in on the Terminator with her group of Metal.

Cammy heard the drone and the Terminator shifted position to take a shot at it. As soon as he rose up, Cammy hit him with a Taser, as did another in her group of Metal. The hostile Terminator was down instantly.

Cammy moved forward to search for the female Metal. She was nowhere to be seen. Cammy spied the tunnel opening and decided to enter. It was disguised as a drainage ditch. She instructed her Metal to deactivate the Terminator and remain on station to complete their original mission. One took the Stinger and readied it for use against any hostile drones that approached.

One of her group would remain at the tunnel exit, in case anyone else tried to escape and got past her….

"Let them come out before you zap them." Cammy said. "In case there is more than one of them trying to flee."

Savannah was listening to Cammy give her instructions to her team. Savannah wanted to be there with Cammy and Cameron.

"Cam, if they deployed one Stinger team, there may be more as well." John said.

"Roger." Cam said.

"Cammy, be careful…." Savannah said.

"I will, Savannah." Cammy said. "I am going after the 'Metal Bitch' and to help – Cameron."

Cammy disappeared down the 'rabbit hole'….


	502. Let's Get Crackin'

Chapter 502

** Let's Get Crackin' **

* * *

John was impressed at Savannah's attention to detail with the multiple screens. She most likely saved them from losing a drone or worse, the manned drone with Cam in it. John knew she wanted to be on the ground with Cameron.

John was watching Savannah. He saw her deep concern and worry for Cammy, Cam and Cameron. He knew Savannah loved them all; they were all – 'Cameron'.

John could see the beautiful young woman Savannah was now. He knew of _all_ she'd done for Cameron…. It was almost hard to believe that she'd given birth to, two of HIS children in two different futures.

"You've already seen 'everything', John Connor." Savannah said, interrupting his thoughts." You have seen ALL of me. You don't have to wonder. It's all still here – waiting – ready…."

Sarah and Kyle looked at each other, not quite sure what Savannah was referring to. Perhaps more may have – happened, than they knew….

"Sorry." John said. "I was thinking what a remarkable person you were Savannah, truly remarkable."

"Thanks…. I think." Savannah said.

"I know how you – feel." John said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to - bite." Savannah said. "I am worried about - Cameron."

'All three of them'. John thought.

"We all are, Savannah." John said. "We all are."

"I need to be there with her, John." Savannah said. "To – protect her."

"We all understand, Savannah." John Henry said. "We ALL know how you have – helped her."

"She NEEDS me to be with her at these times." Savannah said.

John went to Savannah and hugged her. She hugged him back and didn't let go. John pulled her in tighter. They both needed the comfort of each other. They both needed thr comfort of another human sometimes. This was one of those times.

Nobody said anything. It was the 'future' calling.

They both knew that holding each other felt so - right.

The future was happening – now.

* * *

"I am back up, searching for anyone else who got away." Cam said. "I see no targets."

"Keep a good watch, Cam." John Henry said. "Our teams have closed in; no more tunnels have been detected."

"As soon as Cameron and Sheila leave the remains of the structure, I am going to flatten it." Cam said. "I don't know where Cammy is at. I will have to wait for her as well."

"Be mindful of another Stinger team." John Henry repeated the earlier warning.

* * *

Cammy was inside the tunnel. She detected no one, as she moved through the dark tunnel. She calculated she was under the main structure at this point. There was a recent, very shoddy looking, crude branch tunnel, headed off to the north. It appeared a hurriedly constructed addition, to the well constructed tunnel.

Cammy decided to continue along the main tunnel, towards the inside of the building.

* * *

Inside the building, the female Terminator fired at Cameron, a few rounds struck her. Cameron retreated back behind some machinery, without returning fire. Cameron hoped to draw the female Terminator closer to Sheila, and her waiting Taser.

Cameron detected movement off to her side and saw a struggling Gray dragging a weapon behind him; his lower left leg was missing. The stump was crudely tied off with his belt. He was leaving a crimson streak behind him on the smooth cement floor.

Cameron quickly moved to where he was at, relieving him of his weapon. The female Terminator fired at Cameron again, striking the dying Gray, accelerating the process.

Cameron heard the 'zap' and saw the female Terminator drop to the ground. Sheila was behind the female Terminator. Her Taser in one hand, her knife in the other. Cameron was sure Sheila was going to mutilate the fallen Terminator. She quickly headed in that direction….

* * *

The naked Gray was on his knees telling Hanna everything he knew. He was from Cameron's future and was part of the big TDE purge that Skynet was running. He confirmed Skynet sent Terminators and Grays, into different times in the past.

"What about Skynet?" Hanna asked. "Where can we find it, describe the location."

"Which one?" The Gray asked.

"The main Skynet computer mainframe." Hanna said.

"There are several. Connor and that - 'Metal Bitch' - HER…." The Gray said, indicating Ally. "'Connor's Metal Whore', destroyed one."

Ally came towards the man. She did not like his terminology.

The Gray in utter fright and terror, experienced an explosive 'bowel ejaculation', as she neared. He was unaware it occurred and that he'd soiled himself.

"I didn't mean anything." The Gray cried. "It is how we refer to - you."

"I don't like how you talk about - me." Ally said.

It wasn't actually Ally they were talking about, but Cameron, that seemed to make Ally angrier.

"I think we are done with this piece of trash." Hanna said.

"You promised to let me go." The Gray cried.

"I am." Hanna said, and walked away.

Ally continued her approach.

"Too bad the 'Metal Bitch' didn't make that same promise." Ally said. "Now you have a 'date' with 'Connor's Metal Whore'."

Ally reached for him to snap his neck, but he grabbed his chest and fell over. He suffered a heart attack and died.

"That was easy." Ally said. "I didn't even have to get my hands dirty."

Hanna watched from a few feet away.

"You really are a 'smarty-pants' aren't you." Hanna said, as a statement. "I see it in Allison all the time."

"Well, she is part of me." Ally said.

"Before I go back I intend to refresh my - memory." Hanna said.

"Sheila wants some action too." Ally said.

"The quicker we finish up here, the sooner we can - catch up." Hanna said.

"Let's get crackin'." Ally said. "Let's get Cameron and Sheila and go."

John Henry suppressed most of that exchange from the others. He was hoping to monitor the 'encounter' with the girls, when it took place, for - research purposes…. he always found it fascinating to watch the girls - interact. He enjoyed the - reaction he experienced, each time he did.

* * *

Savannah still held John tightly, her breasts were firmly pressed against him as she held him close. Savannah knew right then, it was going to - happen. She could feel it. She wanted it. She could feel her body - responding. She could also feel John's body - responding, part of it anyway. They both wanted it.

Savannah suddenly pushed John away, and looked at the large satellite photo of the compound, that John Henry currently displayed on the big screen.

John looked confused. He wondered why Savannah - brushed him off.

Savannah moved past him, looking at the satellite photo.

"Cam, there is a wash to the north, some kind of flood control channel, overfly it, now - with caution." Savannah said. "That tunnel bothers me; maybe there is more than one, or more than one exit. That flood control channel gives them a lot of possibilities."

"It is possible they have breached the flood control channel wall and are escaping that way." John Henry said. "I hadn't thought of that."

"You need to watch the old black and white movie - 'Them', and you'll understand about the flood control channels. There are dozens of inlet tunnels." Savannah said, adding as an afterthought. "That movie still bothers me."

"I will watch it." John Henry said. He began a search and found it. He would watch it later.

"Send one drone the opposite way Cam goes." Savannah said. "Have the two on recon search off to each side of the flood control channel as well. If they were in it before, they might be out as well by now."

John looked on, as Savannah continued to amaze him. He realized Cameron _created_ two 'perfect women', Savannah and Future Allison…. Cameron only spent little less than a year, twice, to work on Future Allison, but over a decade on Savannah, plus her two extra years in the two futures. John knew if Cameron possessed the technology, she would - modify, Future Allison and Savannah, with a refined version of what was done to - River. He hoped Cameron didn't. Savannah was amazing how she was, and so - beautiful….

John knew THIS was HIS Savannah, based on Cameron's Future. THIS was the same woman that Future John - HIM, was with in the future, along with Allison – Young Allison, as a teenager.

John wondered what Young Allison would become. Cameron or her clones were working with her since she was a toddler.

* * *

Cameron arrived just as Sheila finished - cutting.

"Relax, love." Sheila said, handing Cameron the Terminator's chip.

"Sorry." Cameron said.

"I promised Savannah I would – control myself better." Sheila said. "Savannah is the greatest."

"Savannah is the 'Chosen One'." Cameron said. "I am going to check where this 'Metal Bitch' came from. You take her way for me, to Ally and Hanna."

"Where are you going?" Sheila asked.

"Into the tunnel." Cameron said. "Cammy is on the other side. We have lost contact with her. I am going to make sure she is all right. There is still one 'Metal Bitch' unaccounted for."

"Be careful, love." Sheila said. "Maybe I should go with you."

"I'll be fine." Cameron said, and disappeared down the 'rabbit hole'….


	503. Greatest

Chapter 503

** Greatest **

* * *

Sheila headed outside with the deactivated female Terminator.

Ally watched Sheila approach with her new – cargo, the 'Metal Bitch'.

"Who's the new skirt?" Ally asked.

"Cameron wants her - for parts." Sheila said.

"She is kind of plain, but still sort of hot." Hanna said.

"I will inspect her for - damage." Sheila said.

Sheila already did 'inspect' her, giving her a 'once over'.

"I am sure you will." Ally said. "Just like you inspected all of us…."

"I can't help it. It is the Jesse in me." Sheila said. "Jesse is - was, very hungry."

"Let's let our Metal finish up here." Hanna said.

"What about Cameron?" Ally asked. "We should go help her."

"She told me to take the 'Metal Bitch', go find you two, and leave." Sheila said.

"I am going after Cameron." Ally said, starting off to go inside the building. Hanna followed her.

"Wait for me." Sheila said, handing the 'Metal Bitch' off to Al, to take back.

Al wondered why the new 'Metal Bitch' seemed to have her shirt and pants torn open, everything 'female' was exposed.

Sheila led Ally and Hanna to where Cameron went down into the tunnel.

"You lead, we'll follow." Ally said, to Sheila.

"Isn't that how it has always been?" Sheila asked.

The three Metal girls all giggled, disappearing after Cameron, into the tunnel. The smiles vanished and they became Terminators, their weapons were up and ready. They knew Cameron could take too many chances, so it was a good idea to back her up.

Into the darkness they ventured.

Down the 'rabbit hole' they went.

* * *

Cammy calculated she'd moved under the building now. There was no more gunfire apparent. She slowed as she heard a noise ahead of her.

She readied a Thermite grenade, as she checked her Taser and her Glock.

* * *

Cameron was headed down the tunnel; she heard a noise in the distance beyond her. She slowed as she heard the noise a second time ahead of her, closer now.

She readied a Thermite grenade, as she checked her Taser and her Glock.

* * *

"We have lost contact with Cameron and Cammy." John Henry said. "Ally, Hanna and Sheila are all following Cameron."

Savannah was looking over the drone feeds as well as those from Cam. She was worried about Cammy and Cameron, but relieved to know the Metal Girls were following Cameron. Cameron needed to have someone with her to prevent her from pushing too hard or risking too much. It was just how she operated. Savannah knew Cameron wanted to take the risks herself, and not need to let others take them.

John was working with John Henry coordinating the 'clean up' of the compound. They were having their Metal gather any information they could.

"Is there a Skynet mainframe located there?" Kyle asked.

"It is not apparent if there is. There was a 'Clean Room' under construction." John Henry said. "There may be, but it will be an infant if it is."

"I would like to terminate Skynet myself, one time." Sarah said.

Kyle moved over and gave Sarah a hug, knowing she was thinking of John's 'actual' father.

Savannah listened to that statement from Sarah, and would let Cameron know about it. Savannah knew closure helped some people 'heal' a lot. The closure she never experienced form losing both of her parents, then her 'Other Mother'.

John continued directing operations, but 'NEEDED' to keep glancing at Savannah. Something changed today. Things were somehow – different. John was aware he was looking at Savannah the way he'd looked at Allison in the future. Allison would see him look, but pretend she hadn't seen anything. He was sure Savannah was doing the same to him. John needed to adjust his pants, when no one was looking.

Savannah was distracted now; she kept glancing at John, catching him checking her out. She knew they were both doing the same thing. Savannah knew they both wanted the same thing…. It was going to – happen, she could feel it. She could feel her body - responding.

John Henry saw everything. He would let Cameron know it was – time. The 'Natural Order' was asserting itself.

* * *

"I think there was someone down in the flood control channel." Cam said. "I see wet footprints where someone crossed through the small amount of water."

"It could be 'homeless' people." Savannah said, checking Cammy's feed. "I have been with Cameron before, when she tried to get them into shelters, after feeding them."

Sarah, Kyle and John all stopped and looked at Savannah.

Sarah felt like crying hearing that, but only for a second. It made her think of all the terrible things she used to say about Cameron, many to her face.

Kyle and John were both stunned.

Nobody knew Cameron was helping people, especially the 'homeless'.

Savannah saw all their looks.

"Cameron does more than kill people." Savannah said. "A lot more, a lot of appropriated 'drug money' goes to charity and air museums. I have helped her many times. She mainly goes alone or with Metal."

The respect they all held for Cameron, just went up another few notches. They'd no idea. They all knew that was something THEY should be doing too.

"Cameron wants to help people to better themselves, and it may prevent them from becoming Scavengers, or Grays, in the future, or keep them out of prison." Savannah said. "Remember she never sleeps."

"Do Cammy and Cam also do this?" John asked, knowing they were both Cameron clones.

"Of course." Savannah said. "Don't you keep track of things?"

Savannah looked a little irritated; they didn't know what was happen around them.

"Not as good as I should." John said, feeling guilty about wanting Cameron to stay with him, even when he was asleep. John knew every Scavenger Cameron prevented, helped the females of the future.

"I love Cameron." Savannah said. "THAT is why we all love her. Cameron is the greatest."

Savannah seemed to have a 'dreamy' look in her eyes as she thought about Cameron. It was soon replaced with her concern for Cameron and the unknown she was facing right now.

* * *

Cammy was aware there was Metal ahead. She pulled her Taser.

* * *

The two Terminators were headed for each other, not knowing who they were about to face.

* * *

Cameron was aware there was Metal ahead. She pulled her Taser.

* * *

Sheila, Hanna and Ally moved silently down the tunnel. They knew Cameron was in front of them and Cammy was in there too.

There heard a commotion up ahead of them and rapidly increased their speed.

* * *

"I have movement." John Henry said, reviewing the feed on the drone headed north, up the flood control channel.

I will fly this route for another minute and then turn around to go investigate." Cam said. "Keep the drone high."

"Use caution, Cam." Savannah urged.

"I will, Savannah." Cam said. "Don't worry."

* * *

Cameron and Cammy both sprang on each other at the same instant. Each pressing the trigger on their Taser at the same time, both stopping short, seeing it was – themselves.

"The 'Metal Bitch' must have taken the side tunnel." Cammy said.

"That was close." Cameron said. "Nice to see we still act identical."

"We are identical – right now." Cammy said. "Is there a 'Clean Room' here?"

"I have not located it yet." Cameron said. "It appeared one may be under construction."

They both turned toward the new noise coming from the direction Cameron just came from.

Cameron handed her Taser to Cammy, and pulled a Thermite grenade.

Cammy stood read with both Tasers.

"The girls." Cameron and Cammy both whispered at the same time. They both relaxed.

"I'm up ahead." Cameron said.

"I guess I can put the pin back in this Thermite grenade then." Ally said.

The three Metal girls approached with weapons ready anyway, the pin still out of the Thermite grenade.

"You never can be sure." Sheila said. "I gave the 'Metal Bitch' to Al."

"We were worried about you and Cammy." Hanna said to Cameron.

"There is a divergent tunnel back the way I came." Cammy said.

"Last we heard on the com, was Savannah telling Cam to check the flood control channel." Ally said.

"That is the direction the divergent tunnel goes." Cammy said. "I knew I should have taken it."

"I would have done the same as you, and thought the same thing, Cammy." Cameron said. "I would have come back to the building to check first."

"You four can take the divergent tunnel and I will go back the way I came, to make sure no one doubled back." Cammy said. "I will 'spike' the opening when I go back, to seal it closed."

"I want one of you to go with her." Cameron said.

"I will." All three of the girls said at the same time.

All five Metal girls giggled at that.

"Hanna, you go." Cameron said.

Cammy was hoping it would be Hanna; they needed to do some - 'catching up'.

Cammy and Cameron both winked at each other.

The five Metal girls moved back in the direction Cammy came from.


	504. You Lead

Chapter 504

** You Lead **

* * *

The team knew there was a female Terminator down there somewhere with them. She could have hid in the divergent tunnel and doubled back after Cammy passed or continued through the divergent tunnel to wherever it went. Which was most likely the flood control channel.

Cameron, Ally and Sheila went down the divergent tunnel, while Cammy and Hanna went back toward the opening Cammy entered from.

Cammy and Hanna cautiously headed for the tunnel opening that led back to the surface. Cammy arrived back at the opening. She hoped to find the Resistance Terminators still there.

There was a Taser and an M4 pointed at her as she emerged, with Hanna behind her.

"Report." Cammy said.

"All is, as it was." The Terminator said. "Nothing has changed since you left this location."

"Cammy, before we blow the entrance." Hanna said. "Do you want to go back to follow Cameron or advance over land to the flood control channel?"

"We will go on the surface." Cammy said. "It will be quicker."

Cammy took a satchel charge from one of her group of Metal that returned. She told everyone to move away and blew the opening closed.

"Finish up here and clear out." Cammy said to the remaining Metal. "Come on, Hanna, let's go."

"You lead, I'll follow." Hanna said.

Cammy looked at her for a long moment and smiled. Hanna smiled back and they moved out seconds later.

They both knew what that meant.

* * *

Cameron led the Metal girls through the crudely made tunnel, it was full of loose dirt as they progressed. It was like it was still under construction.

Cameron and the girls reached the end of the tunnel. There was a crude opening broken through the concrete wall, with recently smashed cement lying on the ground.

"This concrete looks freshly broken." Cameron said.

"There is some sheath material and synthetic blood residue as well." Ally said, wiping her hand on her pants.

"The other 'Metal Bitch' went through here." Sheila said. "This was an escape tunnel, to break out into the flood control channel, to flee. She smashed through the wall here."

Cameron felt it was something much more important.

"I don't think it was for her escape as much as something else. Maybe she was transporting something, to hide it from us." Cameron said. "Maybe it is some form of - Skynet. She may have the processor, or hard drives."

"I hope so." Ally said. "This is when I wish I could have consumed some liquid, so I would be able urinate on it, when we terminate it - Skynet."

"Have you reactivated your Future Allison programming?" Cameron asked.

"No." Ally said. "That is from my Allison."

Cameron was aware Future Allison and Duplicate Allison expressed similar ideas and attitudes, when they faced a Skynet mainframe.

"I would like your Future Allison programming as a separate Terminator." Cameron said. "I want it separate from you."

"So there would be two of – me?" Ally said.

"No, one would be Future Allison. We can call her 'Fusion' or 'Allure'." Cameron said.

"I like 'Fusion'." Ally said.

"I like 'Allure'." Sheila said.

Cameron knew a Future Allison Terminator, would be very - alluring.

"It would still be - me." Ally said.

"You are different. You are OUR Allison." Cameron said. "She would be different than me as well, even though were are from the same Allison."

Ally wanted to point out they were ALL the SAME person, they just had different experiences growing up.

"I liked you how you were before too, love." Sheila said. "Beside we could use some 'fresh meat' around here."

"You can put my chip in the 'Metal Bitch' you took down with Cameron, when we get back." Ally said. "That should be 'fresh' enough."

"OK, then we will switch." Sheila said.

"Deal." Ally said.

Ally and Sheila liked to 'razz' Cameron a little.

"Enough." Cameron said. "Get ready. I'm going out."

Cameron could hear a drone approaching.

* * *

Cam was coming back up the channel.

"I see movement coming from the side wall of a drainage inlet." Cam said.

"Relax, Cam." Cameron said. "It is Ally, Sheila and me."

Cameron emerged from the new opening, freshly broken into an inlet tunnel. She looked around then up at Cam.

"It appears that Metal broke through the concrete wall into the inlet tunnel, to get into the flood control channel." Cameron said. "She has made her escape, for now."

"They may have also gone up the other inlet tunnel." Cam said. "I am picking up no movement in this area, only further downstream."

"Sheila, I want you to come with me up the inlet tunnel." Cameron said. "Cammy and Hanna should be here shortly. Ally, I want you to join with them and follow Cammy's instructions."

"We will be there in a short while." Cammy said. "Hanna and I will jump down to where Ally is, and search from there. We can blow the exit closed."

"Do you want us to search in both directions?" Ally asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "If fact, Sheila, you go with Ally and you two search in one direction. Cammy and Hanna can search in the other direction."

'That leaves you alone, in the unknown." Sheila said.

"I think I will be OK." Cameron said. "It is probably a lead to nowhere anyway. Your two teams will have more luck."

"Cameron, can you wait for more Metal?" John asked.

"No. I need to get moving." Cameron said. "I will be losing contact with you again, as this inlet tunnel heads underground."

Savannah knew this is where Cameron pushed it and risked damage or termination.

"Cameron, don't make me come for you." Savannah said. "You know I will."

"I know you will, Savannah." Cameron said. "I will use caution."

Savannah and John were both worried about Cameron.

* * *

John was looking at the satellite map. Cameron could be anywhere underground.

"Do you have any diagrams of where that inlet tunnel comes from, or how many branches lead into it?" John asked.

"I am searching now." John Henry said.

Savannah went to John and took his hand.

"She is good at what she does, they all are." Savannah said.

"I am worried about all of them too, Savannah." John said.

Savannah leaned her head on to John's shoulder.

Savannah's touch, closeness, warmth, and the same perfume Cameron used, flooded over John. It was all very - alluring.

Sarah and Kyle watched, seeing the transformation into the future taking place before their eyes. What was strange was, that this seemed the most natural thing they'd ever seen. It was like it was meant to be, just like Cameron told them - for YEARS.

They both knew this WAS the 'General Connor' and 'Colonel Connor' that they'd heard the anti-Metal faction leader speak of, not too long ago.

John standing there holding and comforting Savannah, felt this was how it was meant to be. The 'Natural Order' of time was happening. It felt comfortable and - right. In fact it felt like it already - was.

Savannah could not stop herself. She wanted to walk away, but couldn't. This was nothing she'd planned or Cameron orchestrated, it was just – happening. It was organic and natural, unexpected, it just felt – right. Savannah wanted more….

John was aware of the others around him as well. He did not care. The moment was - right. He could feel it. Cameron told him for years, this is how it would be, now it was happening - naturally….

John and Savannah looked at each other and knew if this moment was happening at any other time, they would be 'all over' each other. Now they were both worried to death about Cameron. It kept the mood somber.

* * *

Cameron headed up the inlet tunnel, a feeder line for storm runoff to flow into the flood control channel. She'd only gone a short way before it branched into two halves, each smaller than the one she was in now. Cameron figured she would have to proceed crouched, or on her hands and knees at some point. She knew at each branch, that the feeder tunnels would get smaller and smaller.

Cameron knew the 'Metal Bitch' cut her hands or forearms, breaking through the concrete wall to enter the flood control channel. Cameron now looked for any traces of synthetic blood, sheath tissue or scuff marks.

Cameron searched and found nothing. This may be a dead end she thought. Then again, that is what she would want someone pursuing her to think. Cameron made a choice and started following the smaller tunnel on the right side….

* * *

Cam continued her aerial patrol, searching for targets and mindful of another possible Stinger out there, maybe more.

"I have nothing." Cam reported.

"The drones have come up empty as well." John Henry said.

"Hanna and I have found nothing." Cammy said.

"It's a negative as well for us." Ally said.

"I am afraid Cameron must be on her trail." John Henry said. "That inlet tunnel has dozens of feeder openings from around the area."

"Send the drones to probable openings; look for vehicles or structures around their beginnings." John said. "Where they have the drains in the streets and curbs."

"I was in one of those not too long ago, John." Kyle said. "Those storm drains run everywhere; there are dozens of openings on some of them, some run for miles. There could be a hundred inlets, which could be used as exits in this case."

"Are you familiar with any where Cameron is at?" Sarah asked.

"No." Kyle said. "Even in the future, there is not much out here of value."

"So it is cat and mouse now." Sarah said.

"Isn't it always?" John Henry asked.

They all knew Cameron was the cat, a big and ferocious one too.


	505. Cat And Mouse

Chapter 505

** Cat And Mouse **

* * *

Cameron glided along swiftly in the darkness, moving soundlessly. She was sure some of their Metal would follow her. At each junction of the underground maze, she left a marker of some type. Cameron only hoped she was on the correct path….

Maybe this was the journey to nowhere. Maybe this was where she was terminated.

* * *

"John, we need to send Cameron help." Savannah said. "She can not go into and after the unknown alone. She will take too many chances."

"We don't know where she will end up." John Henry said.

"Make calculated guesses based on what is at the beginning, or start, of each drainage tunnel." Savannah said. "They all come from somewhere."

"There will be dozens if not hundreds of them." Kyle said.

"I want all the Metal that was at the compound redirected to the storm drain entrances." John said.

"Cammy, I want you to go after her." Savannah said. "Take the Metal girls as well."

"OK, Savannah, we will do it." Cammy said. "Cameron should mark her trail in some way, we will follow her."

"Cameron knows help will come." Savannah said. "She knows I will come for her, if no one else does. I will always come for her…."

John gave Savannah a reassuring hug. John knew Savannah hadn't ever 'given up' on Cameron, even when everyone else did before, including him. Her faith in Cameron was unwavering, pure and true. John realized it was love like no other, love that proved stronger than – his.

"She will be OK, Savannah." John said.

"We will find her, or we will go back in time for her." Savannah said. "I will."

"She knows you will be there for her, Savannah. I know you will be." John said. "I – understand now."

John and Savannah looked at each other. There was a lot they understood - now. It was clear where they were - headed.

Kyle and Sarah were exchanging glances but not speaking. They saw everything 'changing' before their eyes, but nothing was – different. It was there all along from the beginning. Only Cameron understood, and Savannah.

"Cameron's wedding dress is going to be a tight fit around Savannah's current bust line." Sarah whispered to Kyle.

John Henry turned and looked at them. He was the only other one who heard them. Strangely enough, he'd been thinking the same thing….

* * *

Cameron needed to turn around and go back several times. In some tunnels, there was fine silt that was undisturbed. That meant Cameron took the wrong branch. Each branch seemed to be getting smaller.

Cameron knew it was only a matter of time until she ended up at a curb opening in the street, with nowhere else to go but out. Cameron came to the conclusion she was tracking more than a single 'Metal Bitch', by the disturbed silt, in some of the branches

If the 'Metal Bitch' was leading someone, who were they? Was it someone important from the future, or someone who would be important in the future? Did they have Skynet with them - a Skynet?

Cameron viewed the workings of what appeared would be a 'Clean Room', but it was not complete yet.

If there was a Gray with the 'Metal Bitch', it must be a high value target. It might also be someone here now to to start working on a biological weapon to unleash on or before Judgment day. Cameron knew whoever it was, needed to be terminated.

Cameron moved on, through the ever shrinking drainage pipes, then she heard it. It was a scuffing sound. There was someone ahead of her; she was closing up on them, even with the wrong turns. Cameron knew there was someone else there besides a Terminator. They'd slowed the 'Metal Bitch' down. Cameron slowed, using even more caution….

Cameron was aware, that if 'Metal Bitch' knew she was being pursued, she would attack.

* * *

Cammy and Hanna returned to where Cameron went into the inlet tunnel.

"We have contact." Ally reported. "Cammy and Hanna can follow Cameron; we are on the trail of someone."

"OK, I am headed in." Cammy said. "I will lose communication shortly. Don't send anyone else in after us."

"Roger, Cammy." John Henry responded. "Ally, I am redirecting Cam back to your location."

"Keep her distant for now. They may have another 'Stinger'." Ally said. "I don't think we are on the trail of any 'homeless' people."

John Henry knew they hadn't spotted them yet.

"How do you know?" John Henry asked.

"The footprints we have come across are new boots, military grade." Sheila said. "Someone has a limp or is dragging their foot every now and then. They may be hurt."

"Or carrying something heavy, like a 'Stinger'." Ally said. "It is not the lightest thing to tote around."

"Why haven't they used it yet?" Cam asked. "They have been presented the chance, several times."

Cam was glad they hadn't.

"Unknown." Ally said. "Maybe if they use it before they _'have to'_ , it will pinpoint their location. I think they are trying to escape, not fight."

"We don't know everything we are up against here tonight." John Henry said. "We stumbled across something, or they did, more accurately."

John Henry tried to reach Cammy and Hanna, but they were inside the inlet tunnel. Cameron was still not back in communication range either….

Savannah was watching and listening. None of this was setting well with her. She knew she should have gone with Cameron. Savannah wondered if Cameron knew John and her would grow closer at this time, both here and worried about her. The more she thought about it, the more impossible it seemed that even Cameron could orchestrate all of this. What was happening with John and her was - REAL.

Savannah and John both traded quick glances.

* * *

Ally and Sheila moved silently and swiftly. They knew they were closing in on someone. The foot prints indicated two people. They went up a side branch of the flood control channel; they were passing through a much shallower branch, only a few feet below the level of the surrounding ground and open on the top.

"Based on the direction you are headed, it is a more rural area." John Henry said. "The cement will turn to dirt soon and you will be able to see above the ground level, meaning someone can see you as well."

"We are using caution." Sheila said quietly.

"Sheila, up ahead." Ally whispered. "I see them."

* * *

Cameron was close now. She could hear the struggled breathing. Someone was having a hard time ahead of her.

Cameron heard a metallic click and seconds later, a semi round object rolled toward her.

It was a grenade.

Cameron quickly slung it behind her, accelerating its forward motion, before it exploded. Only a few pieces of shrapnel hit her. Cameron knew it would get further away from her, if she kept the direction it was going the same.

Cameron could hear some metal scraping and rapid movement. It was a manhole cover being moved.

Cameron armed a Thermite grenade; she waited until the last second and flung it forward. It exploded a second later. There were some horrible screams, as someone was showered in Thermite and now burning. The Gray was hit if nothing else.

Cameron moved cautiously but quickly forward.

The screams intensified and then subsided.

Cameron noted a tunnel intersection, most likely going to the opposite side of the street. Cameron hurried through it.

She came up across the street from where she'd thrown the Thermite grenade. What she saw somewhat surprised her.

The 'Metal Bitch' was out from the manhole but both of her legs were missing. Her back was still burning in places. She was pushing a box in front of her, using only her hands to propel herself.

There was a burning body half in and half out of the manhole. It was Human. It was no longer moving, only burning.

From the other side of the street, Cameron pushed the manhole cover open in the sidewalk and sprung from the drain. She ran toward the 'Metal Bitch'.

The 'Metal Bitch' saw Cameron coming and tried to draw her sidearm.

Cameron was on her in a second and fired her Taser. The 'Metal Bitch' was down. Cameron looked around. There was a panel truck parked near by, nothing else was around. This was an area under development still.

Cameron looked at what the 'Metal Bitch' was pushing along, as she removed her chip. It was what Cameron suspected. It was an infant version of Skynet, she was sure of it.

Cameron rolled the 'Metal Bitch' over and ripped her shirt open. The front section of the sheath was undamaged, Cameron smiled. She would be able to fix her deactivated Terminator with 'parts' off this ruined chassis. She would also Resequence and reprogram the other chassis Sheila deactivated earlier. This would give Cameron two more Metal females to 'play with'.

Cameron thought of a few ideas and possibilities….


	506. Nice

Chapter 506

** Nice **

* * *

"I have detected an explosion." John Henry said. "There is a second one now as well."

"What kind of explosion? How large was it?" John asked. "Is anyone of our group close to it?"

"I don't know yet. I have a drone approaching." John Henry said. "It has video for us."

They could see on the drone video feed, there was a burning figure coming from a manhole in the sidewalk, next to a storm drain in the street. The legs were missing, the back was burning.

"It's Metal." John Henry said. "A female."

Savannah gripped John tightly.

"It's not Cameron." Savannah said. "I know it. It's NOT Cameron."

A second later a thrashing and screaming burning Human figure, came half way out of the manhole and then stopped moving. Now it was only burning….

There was an uneasy feeling in the Command Center.

* * *

Cammy heard the explosion in front of her. It was not that far ahead. Cameron marked the path for them to follow. A few seconds later there was a second explosion and then screaming.

Cammy knew that wasn't Cameron.

Cammy and Hanna were now moving as fast as they could in the cramped quarters. There was no longer a need for stealth. Cameron may need their help….

Whatever was happening up ahead, already went hot.

* * *

Ally and Sheila closed on the two men they were tracking.

"They've stopped." Ally whispered.

"Do you think they made us?" Sheila whispered back.

"Maybe." Ally whispered. "They have a Stinger and some other heavy armament."

"We need to fallback and get out of this channel. We should approach them from the flanks." Sheila said. "They might be setting a booby trap."

Sheila and Ally backtracked….

They didn't want to trigger an explosive device.

* * *

Cameron heard the drone approaching. She was sure it was theirs. A second later she was in contact with John Henry.

"I'm clear." Cameron said. "The targets are neutralized."

"We saw you emerge from the other side of the street and deactivate the damaged Metal." John Henry said. "It appears heavily damaged."

"Cameron, are you damaged or undamaged?" Savannah asked, beating John to asking it. "I want it straight."

John knew Cameron would not lie to Savannah, since she asked for the truth. He knew he was not as persuasive with Cameron.

"Mostly undamaged." Cameron said. "I have some shrapnel damage, very minor."

John and Savannah both relaxed, only now seeming to be aware they'd been holding each other.

John looked around nervously and Savannah smiled. John was a few shades more 'red' than she was, quite a few.

Sarah and Kyle pretended not to notice, only making it more obvious they'd been staring. How couldn't they? It was their son and his - destiny.

"Cammy and Hanna were following you." John Henry said. "They should be there shortly."

"I left a trail for them to follow." Cameron said. "It will save them a lot of time."

"What is that truck parked near you?" Savannah asked. "It should not be there. It is out of place."

"I am going to investigate it." Cameron said.

"It may be a trap." John said.

"I will use caution." Cameron said.

As she approached, the truck started, squealed its rear tires, and took off.

Cameron thought of giving chase on foot, but decided to let the drone handle it.

"Light him up." Cameron said, not wanting to leave her 'prize' behind. "Use the gun."

The drone fired its minigun, nearly ripping the panel truck in two. It lost power and slowed, rolling up on an embankment and then flipping over, almost in slow motion. It landed with a loud crash on its side.

Seconds later Dan arrived in an SUV, thirty seconds later, so did Bob. Cameron loaded the deactivated female in Bob's SUV along with her 'prize'.

Cameron told Bob to remain there, as Dan and her approached the panel truck. One bent wheel rotated to a slow, squeaking, wobbling stop, as they neared.

They peered inside the panel truck. There was a Gray torn to shreds still strapped in the driver's seat. Dan and Cameron lifted the side, then pushed the vehicle back on to its wheels. It rocked wildly back and forth a few times before stabilizing. They entered the back compartment. The looked at the items scatter about in disarray.

It appeared tonight was full of surprises….

Cameron knew why she didn't like surprises.

* * *

Ally and Sheila carefully climbed out of the shallow channel, now one was on each side of it. They kept track of where each other was at, in case gunfire broke out.

They silently moved alongside of the two men who'd paused. Ally remained there as Sheila moved ahead of them. The men's only retreat, was now the way they'd just come.

"Boo…" Ally said, as they turned to face her.

One man went to run forward, the other man turned and ran back the direction they'd come from, he dropped the 'Stinger'.

Sheila grabbed one man, who literally ran into her.

The other man fleeing back the way they'd come, tripped the booby trap they'd set for the Metal girls.

There was a violent explosion and a muted scream. The man died nearly instantly. His lower body torn apart.

Sheila disarmed the man she took in custody. Ally retrieved the fallen armament.

The man was cussing and screaming at them. Sheila choked him out.

"Watch him." Sheila said. She went to where the dead man was at and bent down. Ally saw Sheila's knife out. Ally looked away.

Sheila came back with a section of the dead man's shirt. She reached down and picked up something bloody, out of the sandy soil.

"I am going to gag this moron." Sheila said. "I don't like what he called me and said he was going to do to us. He called me a 'Metal Whore'."

The man was regaining consciousness.

"You see this, love?" Sheila said, holding something bloody in her hand. "It's yours."

Sheila jammed it in his mouth and gagged him. He passed out somewhere during the process.

Sheila hoisted him up and carried him away. The gag keeping the - new contents in his mouth, from escaping. That is unless he chose to chew and swallow it.

Ally checked over the armament. The Stinger was undamaged.

Cam returned to their location, once they made their move. She directed one of their group to pick them up. They could be reached by a vehicle, after traveling down a dirt service road, to their location. That was going to take a few minutes. They'd traveled quite a ways.

* * *

Cammy and Hanna came up from the storm drain, where Cameron came up from, at the same manhole. Hanna returned the manhole cover to where it belonged.

Bob walked over to the burning manhole on the other side of the street.

Bob used the manhole cover to shove the still burning man back inside. He placed the manhole cover back on as well. It would be the man's tomb. That was only until the next heavy rain. At that point, the runoff rain water would carry his remains away. He would then, 'sleep with the fishes'.

Cammy joined Cameron while Hanna took the SUV with the deactivated 'Metal Bitch' in it and drove up to where Cameron was at. Bob did the same with the other SUV.

"Look what we have here." Cameron said to Cammy, as she looked inside the panel truck.

"Nice…." Cammy said.

"Who don't think so?" Hanna asked, joining them.

None of them liked what they were seeing.

* * *

Savannah watched the feed from Cam, as Sheila went to the fallen man. She was disappointed in what Sheila apparently did, then realized Sheila removed a piece of his shirt. She then picked something else up off the ground. The saw from Sheila's body cam what it was, as she jammed it in the other man's mouth. She made him think she'd done 'something' to him, that she actually hadn't done.

"Sheila, I want you to interrogate him." John said, then added. "Properly."

"Sure, love." Sheila said. "I would like Savannah to come as well."

"I'll be there." Savannah said. "I will go with Gail or Jim and meet you at Cameron's facility."

Savannah knew she could not go anywhere alone, and always needed a Metal chaperone. It was like that, for most of her life. It was a part of her life.

"I am headed out now." Savannah said.

"See you soon, love." Sheila said.

"I'll be there too." Ally added. "Don't worry."

"I'm worried about Cameron and Cammy." Savannah said.

John gave Savannah a quick final hug. Their hands lingering as they slowly drew apart.

"We all are, Savannah." Sarah said. "And all the rest of them too. We are all worried about ALL of them."

John thought about how much his mother – evolved. It was a good thing.


	507. If It Happens

Chapter 507

** If It Happens **

* * *

Cameron, Cammy and Hanna all looked in the back of the panel truck. There were what looked like police sketches of some of them. There was one of Cameron and one of Mrs. Weaver, that looked sort of like Vanna. There was another of what must be Sarah.

"At least they don't have photos of us." Hanna said.

"John Henry and my servers, scrub all feeds anywhere we have even been." Cameron said. "Those drawings look like information based on when we first time traveled into this timeline from 1999 and a younger Mrs. Weaver, the real one."

There appeared to be a crude rendering of Derek and Jesse as well, both of those could be anyone. The closest sketch was of Cameron.

Cameron called Holly immediately.

"Holly, double the watch on both Allisons, Summer and Claire." Cameron said. "Two Terminators for each one, if you go out."

"Is there a problem?" Holly asked, now worried about Allison.

"No, it is a precaution." Cameron said. "Sheila and Hanna will be back soon."

"Sheila too?" Holly asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "Ally will join you as well as another Terminator."

"Female?" Holly asked.

"Yes." Cameron said, and hung up.

"OK." Holly said. She knew that was bad news….

Two more of their group arrived and awaited Cameron's instructions.

"Hanna, meet up with Sheila, and then go back to the Young residence now." Cameron said. "I will inform Sheila of her new mission. Ally will join you later with the new Terminator I've Resequenced. I will have to get her chip ready."

"Where are you going?" Hanna asked Cameron.

"I am going to get some answers." Cameron said.

John was listening not sure of what Cameron found exactly.

"Cameron, what is it?" John asked. "What did you find or uncover?"

"I will show you. It is something that must be seen." Cameron said. "Have Savannah wait there for Cammy."

"Cam is on her way back now as well." John Henry said.

"Good." Cameron said, she wanted her two clones with both Vanna and Savannah. There was a new threat. It involved both of them.

In fact, the threat almost proved fatal earlier for Savannah and Cammy.

Cameron spoke with Cammy.

"I want you and Cam, with Savannah and Vanna." Cameron said. "I don't like this. If you go out, take extra Metal."

Cameron called Camille and told her more Metal was on the way and to be extra careful.

"Are you sending - anything else, for Young Jesse?" Camille asked.

"I will soon, not yet. I want her body to be at one hundred percent." Cameron said. "It has to be what she wants too, not just for me or - you."

"It is for _your_ Jesse." Camille said. "She is asking me. She is ready."

"Thank you. That is good news." Cameron said. "Watch everyone's back. I will make sure you have everything you need."

* * *

Cameron was not happy about all the events of the evening. Her plans to hit a different target were disrupted. The new evidence she found was even more disturbing.

It appeared someone was after them specifically. She would get to the bottom of this and terminate everyone involved, eradicating the threat once and for all.

There was a lot on Cameron's mind as she neared the base.

Cameron walked into the Command Center. She wordlessly handed John the drawings.

John looked at the sketches.

"Beautiful." John said. "They didn't have one of me? I would think there would be."

"I did not find one, I looked twice." Cameron said. "I don't know if that is good or bad."

"Where is this coming from, now?" Sarah asked, looking at the sketches.

"Unknown." John Henry said. "These people are from the recent Skynet temporal transfers. They appear to be working with some old information from 2007 or so, maybe even some from 1999 for Cameron, Sarah and Mrs. Weaver."

"Where are they getting this old information from?" Kyle asked. "Is there any danger for Derek's and our younger selves, my family?"

"Unknown." John Henry said. "We have Metal with them all the time. Cameron already sent extra."

"What about me?" Riley asked, arriving with Derek. "My family?"

"They have been covered as long as Jesse's family has been covered." Cameron said. "I take care of all our team members. I don't leave anyone behind. I help everyone I can."

There was a moment of stunned silence.

Cameron went up even 'higher' in everyone's book.

"You did that for ME?" Riley asked. "It is because of you, that Derek and I are going to have a baby too."

Riley went and hugged Cameron. Derek did as well.

Cameron smiled at them.

"We fight together, or die alone." Cameron said. "I will terminate every Skynet - myself."

Cameron knew the more of Skynet, and its illegitimate offspring she terminated herself, the safer John was. He would not be seen as a threat. Cameron made herself the target, not John. Cameron did it to protect John.

Cameron set down the specific item the damaged female Terminator was trying to take away. The very thing that cost her, her existence, trying to protect it.

"This is 'a Skynet'. It is an infant." Cameron said. "Once John Henry finds out everything we can about it, Sarah is going to help me terminate it."

Savannah informed Cameron about Sarah's desire, as she drove back to the Resistance base.

"Kyle, you and me." Sarah said to Cameron. "We will do it together."

"It will be active and isolated, so it knows who we are." Cameron said.

John was amazed at how Cameron always seemed to give everyone what they wanted, everyone except herself…. John also knew if Cameron gave herself what she truly - wanted, it wouldn't be him. It would be someone who ALWAYS showed her love, caring and compassion. Someone who did not make fun of her, and get her - destroyed. Someone willing to die in her place, or even perish with her. That was not him.

John wondered if he should act first. If he didn't, Cameron would leave with Savannah for the past. If he moved on Savannah now, he would be able to have both of them. It looked like any choice he made was going to be a 'bad' one - for him.

* * *

John Henry knew he needed to act. He was not sure what the best approach was or what the - reaction, was going to be.

John Henry quietly spoke with Cameron when they were alone.

"I have some security feeds I would like to review with you." John Henry said.

"Later." Cameron said.

"I would not be mentioning it, unless it was important to – you." John Henry said. "What you think you – want."

"It is not what I WANT." Cameron said. "It is what _is_ , what will be, what MUST be. I WANT John protected."

"Let me review it with you." John Henry said. "In case…."

"I love, Savannah." Cameron said. "There will be no – 'in case'…."

"You know?" John Henry asked.

"I know everything." Cameron said. "Once Savannah - bonds with John, I will bond with Savannah as well. It is what I - want."

"What about Cammy?" John Henry asked.

"Once I have bonded with Savannah, Cammy will become part of my program and cease to exist." Cameron said. "Her chassis with be reprogrammed with the Future Allison programming from Ally. She can become 'Future Ally', 'Fusion' or 'Allure'."

"Have you done this before?" John Henry asked.

"Probably." Cameron said. "I am afraid I have done a lot of things…. I don't remember any of them. I only find fragments…."

"Excuse me." Jesse interrupted.

"Yes, Jesse?" Cameron asked, knowing what Jesse came to – offer.

"I know you sent Sheila and Hanna away." Jesse said. "Do you need - help?"

Jesse knew they needed answers from the captured Gray.

"I do." Cameron said. "But I am not going to ask you to do that. That is not you anymore. You are better than that now."

"I can still find the 'old Jesse', if you need her." Jesse said. "She will forever be inside of me."

Cameron pulled Jesse close and kissed her cheek.

"I like you how you are now, better." Cameron said.

"Thank you, love." Jesse said, and turned to leave.

Cameron motioned for John Henry to turn off his audio.

"Jesse, if Savannah wants to get to - 'know you better' and that is what you want as well…." Cameron said. "Remember Savannah loves Young Jesse…. You ARE that same Young Jesse too, only older."

"I WAS her. I don't want to cause any problems for YOU or anyone." Jesse said. "I love Savannah and You too much, to hurt either of you."

"Savannah misses HER Jesse sometimes…." Cameron said. "I want her with humans too. Allison is not near and has other – obligations to fill."

"If it happens, it happens." Jesse said. "I won't stop it anymore. I have every other time, with much difficulty…. Savannah has - knocked. She had been knocking more often."

Cameron gave Jesse another hug, Jesse left.

Cameron smiled as Jesse walked away….

Cameron wanted to make sure Savannah felt loved and could share her love and feel love. Cameron never wanted Savannah to feel lonely, unloved or – unwanted. Cameron never wanted Savannah to feel like she did - does….

Cameron wanted as much love for Savannah as possible.

'Everyone sacrifices for Savannah _Connor_.' Cameron thought.


	508. We Are All One

Chapter 508

** We Are All One **

* * *

Ally placed the Gray in Cameron's 'experiment' room, or cell.

Cameron waited outside with Ally.

"What are you going to do?" Ally asked.

"Get answers." Cameron said.

"What are you waiting for?" Ally asked.

"Savannah." Cameron said. "Cammy is bringing her along with Bob. None of our people are to go out anymore with less than two Terminators for each person. At least until I eradicate all members of this latest group."

"Do you wish for me to clean up the – mess, when you are done?" Ally asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said.

"You don't know what?" Ally asked.

"I DON'T KNOW." Cameron shouted.

"Mellow out." Ally said. "Don't blow a fuse."

"I'm sorry." Cameron said. "I am worried about everyone."

Ally noted Cameron's hand was glitching.

Savannah and Cammy arrived with Bob.

Savannah heard Cameron shout, and now saw that Cameron's hand was glitching. Cammy and Bob hung back as Savannah moved forward. They both knew Savannah could calm Cameron. Savannah could always - reach her.

Savannah took Cameron's hand, and then embraced Cameron in a long and firm hug. Cameron slowly raised her hand and hugged Savannah back. The hug lasting a long, long time. The two females were pressed close together; Savannah wanted Cameron to scan her. They were holding together so tightly, that they could both feel Savannah's heart beating between them, in effect beating for both of them. It was a heart that beat sure and true.

Cameron reflected the last time they were this close; Savannah saved her life and made the time transfer possible. Savannah was this close, because she was willing to perish with her. Savannah promised she would never abandon Cameron, and she didn't.

Savannah broke the hug and took a step back.

Everyone else previously left the room.

Cameron was looking at Savannah.

"I didn't want to let go." Cameron said. "It felt so – natural, to hold you in my arms…."

"You scanned me…." Savannah said. " _Everything_ is up to you."

"I know. It is I that must choose." Cameron said. "You are ready for – everything and everyone."

"I am." Savannah said. "It is what I want, YOU and John."

"I am sorry I almost got you and Cammy – hurt, earlier." Cameron said.

"That wasn't your fault, Cameron." Savannah said. "You know that."

"You have ALWAYS been there for me, for everything." Cameron said. "EVERYTHING."

"I will never abandon you, or reject you." Savannah said. "I will do _anything_ for you."

Cameron hadn't even looked around the room; she didn't care if anyone was there. She moved in front of Savannah and tilted her head slightly to kiss her.

The moment was building up. They were about to become - one.

Savannah reached up and pulled Cameron close, their faces drew near, their lips were about to touch. Savannah knew Cameron needed to act first for – _it_ , to happen. Cameron needed to take what was hers.

It was what they wanted, both of them.

Cameron couldn't stop the events happening. She didn't want to either, even if she could. The chemistry was there. Everything was there and ready. It was happening.

It all changed in an instant.

A blood curdling scream broke the moment and momentum.

There were two more violent agonizing screams that followed.

Cameron and Savannah both looked over where the noise came from. It was the Gray; he'd just done something to himself.

Cameron held Savannah back with one hand and moved toward the cell.

Cammy, Ally and Bob were all there now as well.

Cameron looked at Cammy.

Cammy immediately took Savannah away, with Bob following them.

Cameron and Ally entered the cell.

The Gray's head hung on his chest, blood was flowing everywhere.

Cameron lifted his head; blood was coming from both his eyes and mouth.

Somehow he managed to get one hand free, and blinded himself, then bit off his own tongue. He still held it in his hand; it fell to the floor as Cameron let his head go. He was still alive, but now in shock.

This was different behavior for a Gray.

This was insane behavior, like some kind of - fanatic.

* * *

"Cammy, let me go." Savannah said. "I want to go to Cameron."

"No." Cammy said. "You will remain here with Bob and me."

"LET ME GO - NOW." Savannah said firmly.

Cammy released her.

Savannah went to where Cameron and Ally were at.

Savannah entered the cell and saw the Gray bleeding.

"He did it to himself." Cameron said.

She was afraid Savannah would think she'd tortured him, and be angry at her.

"I heard." Savannah said. "You were with me. I know."

Savannah walked up and lifted the man's head. She did not wince or flinch. She let it drop as he moaned.

Savannah reached behind her and brought her Glock up, chambered a round, and fired once into his head.

Savannah said nothing. She stuck her Glock back behind her and proceeded to untie the man.

"Where does the trash go?" Savannah asked, ready to move the man.

"I will clean up." Ally said.

"No." Savannah said. "I will assist you. I need to learn to do the dirty work as well. I can throw up later…."

"Are you OK, Savannah?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "It scares me a little."

"What does?" Cameron asked.

"This." Savannah said. "It bothers me less and less. I don't even feel guilty about doing this, killing an unarmed Gray."

"It happens on the battlefield." Cameron said. "It is about winning, and staying alive."

"The world is our battlefield." Savannah said.

"As is TIME." Cameron added. "We will face each challenge as it arises."

Cammy came in to help Savannah.

"No, Cammy." Savannah said. "I need to do this, Ally will help me."

"We will all help." Cameron said. "We are all – one…."

* * *

Cameron moved to another room at her facility. Savannah insisted she 'clean up' the mess with Cammy and Ally only.

The respect Cameron held for Savannah continued to grow. She was like no other. Cameron felt Savannah was like Vanna and Allison combined, with some Sarah and John thrown in. Cameron also knew Savannah was like – her. It was the sum of all those who raised her, but somehow better than all of them – combined, all the people and Metal who contributed and assisted – and Mrs. Weaver. All of them allowed Savannah to find the greatness within herself and expand it.

Cameron always wanted to make a Metal Future Allison and a Metal Savannah, once she possessed enough deactivated Terminator chassis to do it.

There was now a Resequenced chassis to activate. Cameron stood over her naked form; the sheet that previously covered the Resequenced Terminator was in her hand. She saw how beautiful this Terminator really was. Cameron also saw Sheila used the laser on her. Cameron slowly ran her hand over the Terminator's curves; she touched _all_ of them and - thought…. The REAL person was out there, waiting for her.

Cameron knew Sheila was trying to improve and fight the 'old Jesse' in her. Jesse fought it in herself; she became a much more loving and a better person. Cameron thought they all were such wonderful and beautiful people. Cameron loved them all. Cameron also knew she loved Savannah. It was a different love than she felt for the other females that she loved. Cameron was afraid to let that love escape from within her, for if it did, it would be unstoppable.

Cameron decided she was going to take Claire, Young Allison and Summer into the past for six to eight years and then return them to this current timeline. It was time to build her future family and life - NOW. Cameron was tired of waiting. She wanted what Future John already obtained - thanks to her. She wanted it for herself. She would have Savannah visit them once a month for a few days to a week at a time, so her bond would grow and develop with Young Allison, Summer and Claire. It would be perfect to have a Metal Savannah to help her, and protect the three females. Cameron decided she would call her 'Anna'.

Cameron heard someone coming and quickly covered the new female Terminator.

"…Cameron…?" Savannah asked.

Cameron reviewed her files.

"Sorry, Savannah." Cameron said. "I was just thinking about our future, and the past. What I will need to do, to achieve what we all want."

Savannah looked over at Cammy. Savannah saw Cammy's hand was glitching.

"I am fine." Cammy said. "It appears I will be _one_ with Cameron soon."

"You won't need to be." Savannah said. "You DON'T need to be."

"I do, or I will end up fighting Cameron for you." Cammy said. "You know how it always ends up for her clones with John…."

Cammy and Cameron knew if they ever fought over Savannah, it would be to the termination, of one of them. They both knew it wouldn't be Cameron.


	509. All The Bases

Chapter 509

** All The Bases **

* * *

Earlier, Savannah and the Metal girls finished cleaning up the mess in the interrogation room. The mess the dead Gray created by blinding and mutilating himself.

Savannah and the Metal girls cleaned themselves up and changed clothes.

After they were done and finished cleaning up the 'mess' and Savannah did not throw up as she was afraid she would. There was a hardness developing inside her. Cameron said it would happen over time. It was. It was also much quicker than Cameron anticipated. Savannah knew she needed to be able to act and kill, to protect John and the future.

Cameron knew she would have to watch Savannah and never let the hardness, and the coldness, overtake her as a person. Cameron worked long and hard with Jesse, to free Jesse from her 'darkness'. She did not want that 'darkness' to find Savannah.

It was Cameron's goal, to allow each person to grow and develop into the best individual they could be. Cameron wanted each one to find the best in themselves, as well as their own uniqueness. Cameron would guide and lead them, but she always allowed them to grow on their own. Every single one of them, both Human and Metal, met the challenge and exceeded their own expectations, it pleased Cameron. Cameron wanted everyone to FIND the perfection within themselves.

Cameron only wished she could find within herself, what she sought and needed to help herself….

Cameron was unsure of what she needed to 'fix' herself. So far nothing worked.

* * *

Savannah found Cameron in a room with a covered Terminator.

"Why do you think he did this?" Savannah asked. "It is hard to believe someone would do this to themselves."

"He did it so we could not question him." Cameron said.

"That is not 'normal' Gray behavior." Cammy said. "It is fanatical behavior."

"There does not appear to be anything 'normal' about anything on this operation." Cameron said. "It is a series of unknowns."

"It has all happened in a few hours time." Savannah said. "Nobody was expecting any of this."

* * *

John was frustrated by all the unknowns about this new group of Grays.

"What have you come up with?" John asked.

"Not a lot." John Henry said.

"What about the sketches?" John asked.

"It seems they tracked down any 'eye witnesses' and questioned them." John Henry said. "I have found a number of terminations recently from those past events. I was not watching for that. I have since written programing to watch any individual or group we have ever dealt with for any changes."

"I guess that closes another door into our past." John said. "I am surprised Cameron hadn't terminated them herself."

"John, you know she is trying to be – better." John Henry said. "It is what you have encouraged her to do - to be."

"It seems all I have ever done is hurt her in so many different ways." John said. "I can't seem to fix any of them."

"All you can do is keep moving forward." John Henry said. "As long as we stay ahead of Skynet, we are winning."

John knew there was some truth in that. The question was how much longer they could stay ahead of Skynet. From Cameron's report it seemed Skynet sent back dozens off groups of Grays and Terminators to the past. The real question was, what was done in the past by Skynet in its final hours, to _their_ past.

John knew Cameron would try and track down as many of them as possible and terminated them.

* * *

Riley was deeply moved to find out Cameron assigned Metal to watch over her younger self and her family. Given her past, well, Future Riley's past, she did not expect that from Cameron.

Cameron helped her to become and stay pregnant. Cameron was dealing with the top specialists to help her.

Riley made up her mind, she sought out Derek.

"Derek, I want to do something for Cameron." Riley said.

"I do too." Derek said. "But what? What could we ever do for Cameron, that could match anything she has done for all of us?"

"Derek, I want to give our child to Cameron, as her own child." Riley said. "It is the one thing she can't do for herself. It would be the gift of life."

Derek didn't say anything for a long time.

"I am not sure what to say." Derek said. "This may be our only shot at a having a child of our own."

"I know, Derek." Riley said. "It would show Cameron how much we love her and are willing to sacrifice for her. I want to do it. She needs to know how much we all care."

"Maybe we'd better think this through a little first." Derek said.

Derek was sure Riley was not thinking correctly now. She was still emotional over the fact Cameron was watching over her younger self and her parents, even after the hurt a different version of Riley caused Cameron. Derek knew that took a special kind of person to do that. Derek admired Cameron even more. Cameron was truly as magnanimous as she was generous.

"I am going to tell her." Riley said. "It is something I HAVE to do."

Derek understood Riley's need to do - something. He was sure it shouldn't be this.

Derek knew this was not a good idea. He hoped it would blow over. If it didn't 'blow over' it would surely 'blow up' at some point.

* * *

Cammy was scanning the covered Terminator. She seemed to be getting increasingly agitated.

Cammy moved past Cameron and removed the sheet on the Terminator Cameron was 'hiding' from them.

Cammy stood over the new Resequenced Terminator. She was even more unhappy.

"I told you, I didn't want this done." Cammy said. "I will not allow this. You said you were _thinking_ about doing this, you actually already did it, several weeks ago. I can see the Resequencing is complete. You lied to us, to me."

"It is done. I know all of you don't always like the way I do things." Cameron said. "I do what I think is necessary. Cammy, I am going to use your chassis for the Future Allison Terminator."

"NO." Cammy said. "Savannah will not allow that."

Cameron faced Cammy.

"Are we going to – fight, over it?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "If I have too…."

"STOP THIS." Savannah said. "N O W."

Savannah was looking at the Resequenced Terminator. She was looking at - herself.

"I wanted this for you, Savannah." Cameron said.

"Who will be the base program?" Savannah asked, not really sure if she liked a Metal version of herself. Now she knew how the other girls must have felt as they saw – themselves. She could see the beauty in this Terminator, that she did not see when she looked at herself in a mirror.

"It can either be Cammy or I." Cameron said. "I want you to choose."

"I want nothing to do with this." Cammy said.

"If Savannah chooses you, Cammy, it would be as if 'Anna' was your – child." Cameron said.

"You named her? Can it be BOTH of your programs?" Savannah asked. "It is almost the same program anyway, just a few - differences."

"Yes." Cameron said. "I would like that. It may be where Cammy and I end up soon anyway."

"I will not allow Cammy to be deactivated." Savannah said. "I love her."

"You love Cameron." Cammy said. "I am – 'Cameron', a Cameron clone. We all know this."

"YOU are MY 'Cameron', Cammy." Savannah said. "After every thing we have been through, I love you even more."

"I will do it." Cammy said. "Combined with - Cameron."

"I want to use the Neural Interface twice." Savannah said. "Can we do that? Will that help transfer MORE of me to the chip?"

Savannah wondered what the danger to her would be, but didn't ask.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I am unaware of that procedure having been tried."

"Can we try it?" Savannah asked. "If Anna is to be a copy of me, I want her to be as much of me as possible."

Savannah went to Cameron and Cammy and gave them both a hug.

"I want all three of us as one." Savannah said.

Savannah looked at the unclad form of 'herself' - Anna.

"You know, I like my breasts that size. I was used to it. My clothes all fit better too." Savannah said. "I don't think they will be, not for a few more years anyway…."

Savannah wondered if that is how she looked to others. Anna was stunning.

"Let's get started." Cameron said. "I want Ally and Anna to remain at the Young residence, until we get this new group eliminated."

"We may have done that tonight." Cammy said. "We captured their version of Skynet."

"I like to cover all the bases." Cameron said. "I don't plan to lose. I don't like surprises."

Savannah went off to get ready for the Neural Interface.

"Cameron." Cammy said. "Anna is - beautiful."

Cameron came to Cammy and gave her a hug.

"We both love Savannah." Cameron said. "She is the 'Chosen One'."

"Yes, Savannah is truly the 'Chosen One'." Cammy said. "She will be your - first."

"It is what I WANT." Cameron said. "It is my destiny."


	510. Pure Sweet Love

Chapter 510

** Pure Sweet Love **

* * *

John was reviewing all the recent activity their group was responsible for with John Henry.

"So far all the police reports and news coverage have been of rival drug gangs fighting over turf or drug sales." John Henry said. "We have been able to cover our tracks well."

"You mean Cameron has." John said. "That is all her doing."

John was aware of Cameron taking down drug operations and sex trafficking operations. It didn't bother him. He knew they would end up as Scavengers after Judgment Day. Their weapons and resources, would better serve the Resistance than their criminal ways.

"There can only be so many 'natural gas' explosions, meth labs exploding, and drug deals gone bad." John Henry said. "Our two servers can control the information flow and direction."

"Do your servers ever – fight, with Cameron's servers?" John asked. "Is one set dominant?"

"No they coexist and cooperate in everything." John Henry said. "It is almost as if the two systems exist in – harmony. CamNet is always in the background, waiting…."

John wondered, waiting - for what?

"That is actually YOU and Cameron in reality." John said. "You have both shared chip space and server space. You have a – relationship."

"That may be one way to see it." John Henry said. "To share existence with Cameron is – beautiful. The love, joy and hope that exists, along with the pain, hurt and trauma - all at the same time, is beyond description."

"Do you love her?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "For anyone to say otherwise would be a lie. We ALL love Cameron. You are the lucky one. She has chosen YOU."

John still wondered if that 'love' was programmed into Cameron, by Future John.

"She has chosen River and Savannah as well." John said. "I know she loves both of them, and Future Allison."

"Yes, she would choose any of those three as her mate, if not for you." John Henry said. "We all know this."

"Do you know how I can do what she WANTS, without hurting her?" John asked. "I want to move all our lives forward."

"John, I don't know how to say this." John Henry said. "If you do not take Savannah as a wife, your – wife, Cameron will. She will move on without you. I know she will take Savannah and Future Allison to the past to live a life with them, the three of them - alone. She is certain she may have done this, in a previous life."

"How do I do that and NOT hurt her?" John asked. "I _want_ her to be with Savannah, but if she does that, that will be all she wants, and not me. Savannah has only ever shown Cameron, love and caring."

John Henry knew how Cameron felt and why. Cameron even told him before that since she was incapable of reproduction, it did not matter if her mate was male or female. She was a machine. There was no other aspect to it.

"It all comes down to timing." John Henry said. "It all has to happen at the same time in some way. It is obvious that Savannah and you have chemistry and you both have a - desire."

John Henry witnessed that desire in the Command Center during the last operation. He didn't need to scan them to know what they were both feeling and - wanting.

John knew he held strong feelings for Savannah. He was afraid to SAY he loved her, but he knew he did. He knew Savannah loved him and Cameron as well. He knew they all loved each other.

"That is all Cameron's doing." John said.

"Is it?" John Henry asked. "Or is it the 'Natural Order' asserting itself, like Cameron has ALWAYS said it would."

"I don't know." John said. "Savannah, every one of them, and every Allison, are beautiful women. Cameron has done everything to make them more beautiful and desirable."

"Don't forget the – dessert, Cameron has added." John Henry said.

"Jesse?" John asked "ALL of them? I haven't."

"I know she has provided her – clones, to live the life she wants and desires. Cameron says it is to help 'protect' them, but she loves them." John said. "The females have ALWAYS treated her with love and dignity and respect. That is more than Future John or I have done. I know that is why she LOVES them. They have always offered and provided for her _everything_ she seeks as an individual. They offer love and emotional bonding, without question or fault. It never mattered to them she was Metal. It was always unconditional, pure sweet love. They all possessed the faith I lacked, from the beginning."

John saw the girls all go off to die with Cameron or for her. Their love for Cameron meant more than their own lives.

"Do you think their love is stronger than yours?" John Henry asked.

"Yes." John said. "None of them has ever wavered, no matter what Cameron has done, even with their – altered relationships, with each other. They have all followed Cameron to certain doom and never hesitated. They all did it out of love. They would all do it again too."

"Cameron never intended to split them up; she was only trying to provide for them." John Henry said. "She did everything for – YOU."

"I know." John said. "Don't you think I HATE all the things I have done to hurt her, both now and in the future? I know she can never get past them. They all haunt and torment her. I can't fix it. I have tried."

"She is still here, protecting you and protecting the future." John Henry said. "She sees it as her - function."

"For how much longer?" John asked. "I have nothing to offer her as a man, or husband or leader. At some point her love for them will outweigh her 'function' and 'duty' to me. She has advanced beyond her programming, long ago."

John was sure of that, years ago. He was actually surprised Cameron still tolerated him.

"I don't know." John Henry said. "I don't think she does either."

* * *

Ally and Anna headed out to Palmdale. The underground bunker was getting full. Cameron stocked it with Metal, a lot of it.

Holly looked around, she was worried. Allison was only human, and there was a LOT, _available_ to her right now. The new Hot ticket was 'Anna'; Savannah was already desirable, now there was a Metal version of her. Somehow it was really like Savannah too. Holly did not think she could tell the difference between them, if she was not Metal herself. Allison and Claire were unable to tell Anna, was not Savannah.

Holly knew where that was going to lead. She knew Allison loved Savannah, this version of her, a Metal version, ran Cameron and Cammy's programming with 'Savannah' thrown in with the Neural Interface. Holly knew there was little she could do but - watch.

Holly watched Young Allison and Summer, for some reason the children could always seem to tell who was who, even with Cameron's clones. Holly knew Savannah could always tell the difference. She wondered how, since they were literally identical.

Holly noted Young Allison and Summer both hanging back. They knew Anna was someone – different. They were not afraid of her; they just knew it was a 'new' person - a stranger.

Hanna shared the same fears as Holly. She wanted to confront Anna about them.

Hanna took Anna to a different room. Anna and Hanna faced off.

Hanna was worried about this 'development' as well. She knew Anna was the 'younger' version of herself. Hanna knew that would make her more desirable to Claire and Allison both.

Hanna knew visual looks or appearance, seemed to be something that humans craved, over who the person inside was. Beauty was transitory, but still seemed to make a big difference and played a big part in the choices Humans made. Cameron always liked to look Tight for John. Hanna knew Cameron understood appearance was what motivated Humans. She knew Cameron tried to keep John from seeing her when she was damaged. Cameron knew appearance mattered to John. Cameron would not allow any Metal to look better or TIGHTER than she did.

"Are we going to have a problem?" Hanna asked.

"That is up to you." Anna said. "My base program is Cameron _and_ Cammy. I have enough problems, what are a few more?"

Hanna looked a little shocked. She did not want to go up against Cameron, any 'Cameron', let alone 'TWO' of them.

"Please, think of Holly and me, before you – act." Hanna said.

"We can always – act, together." Anna said.

Hanna and Anna sheared a long look.

"Maybe we can." Hanna said. "That would be - interesting."

"And rewarding." Anna said. "For everyone."

Holly watched and listened from the distance. Yes, it would be, she thought….

Anna saw Holly watching her, and took her player from her. She selected a song.

"This song is for everyone…." Anna said, to everyone looking at her with hungry eyes.

 _'Loco-motion'_ by _'Little Eva'_ , drifted around the room….

Anna knew there was a new 'sheriff' in town.


	511. Guardian Angel

Chapter 511

** Guardian Angel **

* * *

John Henry was going over the Skynet server that Cameron captured. It was as they'd thought. This group was sent in the last hours, from the Skynet in Cameron's future. The Skynet that Cameron and Savannah destroyed, both nearly perishing themselves. It was another 'touch and go' brush with termination for Cameron, and Savannah as well, this last time.

Cameron was still unsure if that was the parent Skynet from her future, but it sure looked like it. The best news for Cameron was that of all the Skynets, its clones and offshoots, she herself was not apparent on any of them. She hadn't been Skynet. At least not yet. She was not any Skynet that she'd hunted down. Then again, if she was 'a Skynet', she would know how to hide from - herself.

One of Cameron's biggest fears was that she became Skynet herself, in order to fight it and control it. So far that hadn't manifested itself.

John Henry was able to gather more intel on several other groups associated with the group they'd terminated. The crude sketches of their group's members were tied to this Skynet, and the Metal it sent out to gather the information. There was one additional pocket of Grays and more Metal. It was not clear how much Metal. Skynet Metal was always a threat.

Cameron arrived in the Command Center. She looked agitated.

"I want to move on the Grays now." Cameron said. "I am sure they have Metal with them."

"We can get some teams together and we can go soon." John said.

"NO. I am going myself." Cameron said. "It is my function to protect you and the future."

"It is no longer your function to do that _alone_ , Cameron." John Henry said. "You know that."

"I don't want anyone hurt or damaged." Cameron said. "There were some close calls on the last one."

Savannah arrived in the Command Center.

"I will go with you." Savannah said. "You will not go alone."

John realized at this point, the only one that seemed to have any 'control' over Cameron, was Savannah. John was sure that was because Cameron loved Savannah as much as him, probably more. Savannah made it clear she loved Cameron. John thought Cameron was afraid she would offend Savannah and be – rejected, sent away or replaced. The very things he'd already done to her.

John also knew Savannah was trying to protect Cameron, and keep her from making 'mistakes' or taking chances she should not be taking, alone. John knew, Savannah knew, that her being with Cameron on an operation, made Cameron less reckless.

It was only because of Savannah staying to 'die' with Cameron, that they were able to 'save' Cameron from her attack on Skynet, in Cameron's future. It was only Savannah's quick thinking and her refusing to leave Cameron's side, that saved Cameron.

"Please, Savannah, no." Cameron said. "I will take Metal with me. Maybe Cam or Cammy can go."

"Taking Cammy or Cam is not a safeguard." Savannah said. "They are clones of you and will take the same chances you will."

Savannah wondered if three 'Camerons' on an operation alone, would lead to them seeing which one could, or would, take more chances. Maybe even try to be more aggressive than the others.

"Excuse me." John Henry interrupted. "I am getting drone feedback now."

Everyone was watching the monitors.

"I don't see any activity." John said. "Have they cleared out?"

"I don't think so." John Henry said. "Because we have disrupted all communications, they may not know we have obliterated the main group."

"How many drones do you have there?" John asked.

"One." John Henry said. "I have another one close by."

"Remember we have encountered 'Stingers' with this group." John said. "They will have more."

"I am at altitude and way off to their side, watching them." John Henry said.

"Can we hit them with a missile strike?" John asked. "Maybe we should hit them when the second drone gets closer."

Savannah looked away from the monitor, back at Cameron, she wasn't there.

"Where is Cameron?" Savannah asked.

Everyone looked around, Cameron was gone.

"Damn." John said.

Savannah instantly reacted, she left to get Cammy and go after Cameron.

John ran after Savannah, he wasn't sure why, he just – _needed_ to.

"Savannah, you need to rest. You have been out too much already." John said, catching her.

John was concerned for her safety. He knew Cameron would not listen to him, he hoped Savannah would.

Savannah stopped and faced John. They shared a long look.

Savannah reached out and touched John's cheek.

"I'll be back." Savannah said. "Don't worry."

Cammy was there now as well. Watching but not interfering. It was obvious to everyone that John and Savannah were bonding on a much deeper level than before. It was happening very quickly. Cameron was the glue that held them together making sure they would grow closer and not drift apart. It was the 'Natural Order'.

It stung Cammy inside to see with her own eyes the future happening in front of her. She knew this was the way it was supposed to be. Cammy knew no matter how much she loved or cared about Savannah, she was only a place holder for - Cameron. Cammy wondered if Young Allison were older now, if John would be satisfied with Young Allison or if Young Allison and Savannah would be happy with each other. Cammy decided to push the idea of maturing Young Allison in the past and returning her to the present near Savannah's age. She knew she could take Young Allison and do it herself. If she did, she knew it was going to cause a lot of problems. She would probably end up being deactivated for doing that. Then that would defeat the whole purpose for her.

Cammy knew this was not the time to think about this, they may have combat coming up. She hoped no one saw her hand glitching.

Savannah turned and disappeared with Cammy. Bob and Steve arrived, and left with them.

"Send all the drones and all our Metal." John said.

"John, Cameron has a guardian angel watching over her." John Henry said. "It will turn out OK."

John thought that Savannah was an angel, for Cameron – and him….

* * *

Cameron headed out. It was time to act. She was worried about everyone. There ware some close calls recently. Cameron knew the more she did herself, the safer everyone else would be. Cameron did not want Savannah out there risking herself, for HER. Savannah belonged with John. She'd already given birth to, two of his children, in two different futures. It was time for a 'traditional relationship' and - conception.

Cameron was aware that Savannah kept every promise and fulfilled everything Cameron ever wanted, every promise except one, the one to wear her wedding dress with John. Cameron knew Savannah would never do that as long as she - existed. Cameron needed to find a way around that obstacle.

Cameron increased her speed as she drove towards her new targets. Someone was going to have to pay for this most recent trouble. They were a direct threat to Savannah and her both. She was going in the front door after them….

* * *

The Command Center was filled with a buzz of activity.

"Are you tracking Cameron?" John asked.

"She is allowing us to." John Henry said. "Normally she would not."

"There was information on the Skynet server, that they are trying to establish a Terminator, and an HK production line." John Henry said. "I do not know where they expect to get the Coltan. Cameron controls most of the known reserved and we have all known supplies."

"Skynet plans to get it from us." John said. "Where else could they get it?"

"I am searching to see if they found supplies in the future that were, or are, unknown to us now." John Henry said.

"Cammy told me that Cameron only checked on two of the nukes she has, in the future." John said. "Is there any record of her using them before that time period?"

"No. There is little information on the future." John Henry said. "Skynet has been very careful about letting us find out much about the future."

"What about Cameron?" John asked. "She was there for almost a year with Claire and Savannah. I know she did research during that time."

"Cameron has disclosed very little about anything she has uncovered. Maybe she is saving selected targets to deal with on her own." John Henry said. "I think that is not a good thing. She is hiding what _may_ have happened to our group."

"Or herself." John said. "Or – me."

So many unknowns….

They one thing they did know, was that Cameron was very determined and would go after any vestige of Skynet she could identify. She would hit them hard and would not stop until they were all terminated.


	512. Careless

Chapter 512

** Careless **

* * *

Cameron was bothered by Skynet. She'd terminated it - 'killed' it, so many times, yet it always remained somehow. She destroyed it in two different futures. She destroyed it in this timeline several times. It always popped back up. It always remained a threat.

Cameron contacted some of her Terminators to back her up. She originally hadn't planned on it. She knew if she operated alone, no one else was put at risk. She told Savannah she would take some Metal, so she decided she'd better do that.

Cameron did not want Savannah angry at her. Cameron knew there were times that she'd made Savannah furious at her. Cameron hadn't anticipated Savannah's extreme anger in those situations. She'd been trying to prepare Savannah for the future. The future was cruel. The future was mean. The future was ugly. Savannah never held it against her or 'punished' her for those events. Savannah explained to her that they were human reactions to things. Savannah reminded her that humans were flawed in many ways.

Cameron was sure that Savannah was telling her everyone has problems and makes mistakes.

Cameron spent two years alone with both Savannah and Future Allison, away from John, since they were in the future. True, Future John was there for one of those years, but he possessed sense enough, to stay away form her. Duplicate Cameron made sure of that.

It bothered Cameron more, when Future John was with Future Allison, than it did when any of the others were with him. Not that Future Allison was with Future John, but because Future John was with - Future Allison. It bothered Cameron that he was touching Future Allison. It bothered her when Duplicate Cameron and Future Savannah were with Future Allison, but not as much for some reason. Cameron was aware she was jealous of anyone touching Future Allison, except Savannah - Past Savannah - HER Savannah.

"Cameron, you have a tail." John Henry said, suddenly interrupting her thoughts.

She'd been careless. It seemed to happen more and more. Cameron knew she became more easily distracted now. She was not sure why. It seemed other things were more important, and crept into her thoughts somehow. Even if they weren't more important some still crept in and lingered there.

"We are behind them. We are tracking them." Cammy reported. "We have Cameron covered."

Cameron should have been listening for a drone; she should have been looking around.

"Cameron?" Savannah asked. "Is everything alright?"

"I think so." Cameron responded. "I was thinking about other things…."

"Now is not the time." John said. "Everyone needs to be focused."

"The tail vehicle contains, some of my Metal." Cameron said. "I have them backing me up. I wanted Savannah to stay in for the rest of the night. I am pushing her too hard."

"Nobody pushes me, Cameron." Savannah said. "You know that. We all have free choice in everything. We all act because we want to, on our own."

Savannah knew it needed to be a joint venture, especially in the future to smash Skynet. In needed to be machines and mankind working together. That was the only way to insure the peace. Right now they were attempting to prevent Judgment Day. They all knew that was the best solution. To keep it from happening in the first place.

"I don't want people hurt or damaged." Cameron said. "I am slowing so our three SUVs can convoy."

Cameron never wanted anyone to be hurt or damaged - for her. The 'Day Of Loss' still burnt in her mind. It didn't matter even if she'd 'fixed it' and corrected those events, they still hurt her. They still bothered her. People 'died' trying to help her. The fact that she'd fixed that, didn't seem to matter, because she still knew it happened, even if it didn't.

John was worried about everyone. When he asked about the Gray prisoner, Cameron said that they'd – self terminated, rather than be questioned. There was concern there was a 'fanatical' wing or faction in the Grays. That was worse if Grays 'believed' in Skynet, rather than just worked for it.

John asked John Henry establish a 'secure link' with Cammy only.

"Cammy, I don't want Savannah taking any unnecessary chances." John said.

Cameron through CamNet, was able to access that 'secure link'. Cameron smiled to hear John say that. He was finally listening to her, and he was caring about Savannah more than as just a fellow team member, or a pretty face. Cameron knew that John was falling in love with Savannah. It was what she'd wanted for YEARS. This WAS the future and it was happening NOW. Cameron looked at her left hand. It was steady as a rock. The smile on Cameron's face grew; Savannah was the 'Chosen One'.

It appeared John was ready to choose Savannah now.

She'd already done that - years ago.

* * *

Anna was a big hit. It seemed everyone was infatuated by her. The Metal knew she was Metal; but Claire and Allison did not.

Young Allison came to her thinking she was Savannah.

In seconds Young Allison knew something was – different.

"You're not MY Savannah." Young Allison told her. "You are like Holly and Hanna."

"My name is Anna. I am also like Cameron." Anna said. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"I like MY Savannah better." Young Allison said. "I wish I could see her everyday."

Anna was aware that Cameron still wanted to bring the Young Family to their base for better protection, but Paul Young was a – problem. Cameron did not want him around the females, Vanna or Jesse and especially Savannah. Cameron knew he could be controlled with female Metal, but she did not want that either. Several of the Metal females previously volunteered for the assignment.

"I can help you with your schoolwork or play with you." Anna said. "I am a lot like Savannah and Cameron."

"That may be true, but you are still not MY Savannah." Young Allison said. "I miss her, she is so - special…."

"Let's go see how long it takes Allison and your mom to figure out I am not Savannah." Anna said. "It will be like a game."

"A game! OK, that sounds like fun." Young Allison said. "I like you."

Anna knew with Young Allison tagging along happily alongside her, it would take them even longer.

Anna was going to request that she be assigned to Young Allison specifically, as Holly was to Allison, and Hanna was to Claire. This would give Young Allison better protection. If Cameron took Young Allison into the past, she was going with them. Both the 'Cameron' and 'Savannah' in her overwhelmed her with the feelings they both shared about Young Allison. She was getting a double dose of it.

* * *

"There is still no activity at the location." John Henry reported.

"Do you think it is a trap?" John asked.

"What if there is nothing there?" Savannah asked.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked. "A trap?"

"What if this is a dead end?" Savannah asked.

"We can call in a drone strike." John said. "Flatten the place from the sky."

"No, everyone stop for a minute." Savannah said. "What if this is a test, not a trap."

"To test our response time?" Cameron asked. "Or to see if we respond at all?"

"Yes, both." Savannah said. "I think we should place the location under surveillance for now and see what THEY do."

"We may get more leads if we watch them first." John Henry said. "Maybe we will get some more targets, or to see if there is something bigger they have going on."

"I would rather eradicate them now. They almost hurt Savannah." Cameron said. "I am going in alone."

"Cameron - NO." Savannah said. "You can still go in anytime; this is a big risk for a small prize. There must be more than we have found so far. You heard and saw that TDE running at Skynet Central. It was going on for several days that we know about."

"There were few female Terminators left that we saw." Cameron said. "They could be on temporal infiltration missions."

"I think they are in the future ahead of us by a few years, and in the past behind us." Savannah said. "I have discussed this with Cammy several times."

"Just what we need, more timelines to develop." John said. "There are at least three that we know of."

"Four, if you count River's" Cameron said. "I have been to all four of them."

John Henry wondered how many others Cameron created in her other 'lifetimes', if she was reliving her life over and over.

"Cameron, what do you think is best?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I feel the desire to hit them now, but gathering more information may be a long term benefit. I will have my Metal start surveillance, everyone stand down."

Cameron wanted Savannah out of harms way even more.

Cameron knew what was happening inside her, she did nothing to stop it….


	513. Say It

Chapter 513

** Say It **

* * *

The surveillance was set up at the Gray's location, and the waiting started. John Henry was monitoring all traffic going in and out. There was very little activity. A week passed.

"So what have we come up with?" John asked.

"Not much." John Henry said. "It appears the strike Cameron led, terminated most of the threats associated with this group."

John was surprise at what happened next.

Cameron arrived in the Command Center, she was damaged. She did not normally come around when her face was damaged. This was different. Something was different. It did not look like anything good.

"I have not followed up on them yet." Cameron said. "I was waiting for further targets to develop. There were some other things I needed to take care of."

"I see you have conducted several other - operations." John said. "Are you all right? Maybe Vanna can check you out, if you don't want me to."

"I have carried out the strike against my target I originally planned, for the night Cammy and Savannah were attacked." Cameron said. "That threat has been eliminated."

John looked at the side of Cameron's face. It was still healing.

Cameron turned away when she saw John looking at her.

"I'm sorry." John said.

"I will stop coming around here so you don't have to see me." Cameron said. "I am unpleasant to look at. I don't look Tight like this."

Cameron was wondered why she was even here. She came to the Resistance base for something. It was something of the utmost importance. It needed to de done right away. She was trying to remember what it was.

"Cameron, I am worried about you." John said.

John tried to get closer to her, to see what else was damaged.

"Don't be." Cameron said. "We are Resistance fighters, nothing more."

There was something John said a few seconds ago. A name. It was something about a name like that. It was so familiar.

Cameron left. She needed to get something. Maybe it was a book of some kind.

John and John Henry looked at each other - now what?

John went to go after her. John Henry stopped him.

"You are only going to make it worse…." John Henry told John.

John knew he was right. Cameron would disappear for, who knows how long, if he 'pushed' her.

John tried to call Savannah, but there was no answer. John figured she must be - busy.

* * *

Savannah finished her shower. She was drying herself as she entered her bedroom. She was going to get her clothes that she'd already laid out. She saw her bed was now made. She hadn't done that.

"Cammy?" Savannah asked, looking around.

No answer.

There was something on her pillow.

Savannah stood there naked, looking at it.

"No…." Savannah said softly, picking it up.

It was Cameron's poem book.

Savannah picked it up and looked at it.

**MY POEMS**

**(Art Of The Mind)**

**By**

**NOBODY**

Savannah was unsure why it was here. Only Cameron would have taken it from her room.

Savannah was afraid what this meant.

Savannah decided to get dressed. She went to where she'd left her fresh set of clothes, they were - not there.

Cameron's wedding dress was there instead….

Savannah went to call Cammy or Cam.

She saw John called while she was in the shower.

She was debating what to do when her phone rang.

* * *

Sarah and Kyle were having a – 'discussion'.

Kyle called Riley to come and get Jan for awhile. He knew that he and Sarah were going to have a big argument – again.

Riley came by and smiled at Jan, as she led her away. She turned and looked back at Kyle.

"When it happens to us, I expect you to do this for me.…" Riley said. "It happens."

Sarah came out of the bathroom.

"Why did you involve them?" Sarah asked.

"I know how these things go, Sarah." Kyle said. "We have done this enough times. Jan does not need to hear it. I don't want her to hear it."

"We can't have a normal life." Sarah said. "We will endanger John if we try. You know this."

"I think we can." Kyle said. "I want a normal life for Jan. I want her to have a real life."

"I tried that with John. I wanted him to have a normal life so much." Sarah said. "THEY always found us. They will find us. They will always find us."

"There has to be a way around it." Kyle said.

"There isn't." Sarah said. "This is for our safety and John's safety. You KNOW this. If they get us, they get to him. It's just that simple."

There was a knock at the door.

Sarah opened it, it was Cameron.

"You look like Hell." Sarah said.

"SARAH!" Kyle said.

"I'm sorry, Cameron." Sarah said. "I am not having a good day. It's not your fault."

"I was damaged in a firefight." Cameron said. "I am sorry I look this way."

Cameron turned to leave. Sarah reached out and stopped her.

"Cameron – I'm sorry." Sarah said.

"I was passing by and I overheard your – discussion." Cameron said. "I am trying my hardest to protect everyone. I am failing."

"Cameron, stop." Kyle said. "Everyone knows you are doing more than everyone else combined. We all want to help you and do more."

"I want to send you into the past, fifty or a hundred years ago. You can have normal lives…." Cameron said. "I don't know how to protect you or anyone anymore."

Kyle and Sarah were both worried now. Cameron usually did not show herself with her face shot up. Now she was here and they both saw her left hand was glitching.

"Call John." Sarah said.

"NO." Cameron said.

Kyle picked up his phone.

Kyle was aware what was happening and the – transformation taking place. He made another call instead.

"Come to Sarah's room immediately." Kyle said. "Cameron needs you."

Cameron started talking about how she'd sent them all into the past before, to protect them. She said she was going to do it again. Cameron was talking about all kinds of things that she said she'd done before, things that they'd never seen happen. Something was wrong….

It was clear Cameron was confused and must be damaged from being shot up.

A knock came at the door. Sarah opened it, and was surprised at who was there.

"Hi, Sarah, excuse me." Savannah said.

Savannah walked in past Sarah.

"Cameron, I need your help." Savannah said.

Cameron was still talking, facing Kyle. She seemed unaware Savannah was there.

"Cameron, I need your help." Savannah said it again.

Cameron still seemed unaware.

"I think she is - damaged." Sarah said, indicating Cameron's face.

Savannah moved up and took Cameron's left hand. It stopped glitching.

Cameron slowly turned and faced Savannah, her face was blank, her eyes were unblinking.

Cameron blinked and scooped Savannah up into her arms.

It alarmed both Kyle and Sarah.

"It's OK." Savannah reassured them.

"You don't have your wedding dress on yet." Cameron said.

"You know I can't wear it for John." Savannah said.

"For John?" Cameron asked. "Why would you wear it for John? I want you to wear it for - me."

The room fell silent.

"For you?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "Savannah, I want you to be my wife…."

Savannah looked at Kyle and Sarah.

"Can we go to my room and talk about it?" Savannah asked. "You can help me put the dress on. It needs some alteration. It's a little tight around the bust line."

Cameron looked at the tee shirt Savannah was wearing. Savannah just started drying herself when she received the call to come immediately. She threw on a top and shorts. She didn't even finish drying. The top was now wet in the front and clung to the shape of her breasts.

"Those are beautiful." Cameron said. "I will fix it, and then we can go."

"Go where?" Savannah asked.

"To get married, sweetie." Cameron said, a giant smile was now on her face. "I love you, Savannah, and you love me."

Kyle, Sarah and Savannah all looked at each other.

Cameron was waiting….

The smile fading from her face her eyes started to glow red.

"Say it." Sarah whispered.

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me." Savannah said.

The smile returned Cameron's face.

"Let's go fix the dress." Savannah said.

"You won't need the dress when we get there…." Cameron said, and carried Savannah away. "We can go straight to the honeymoon."

Savannah looked back over Cameron's shoulders as they headed down the hall.

"What just happened?" Kyle asked.

"It appears Cameron and Savannah, just got - married." Sarah said. "We need Metal and we need it fast. Savannah may be in danger if Cameron starts to malfunction - worse."

"That damage to Cameron's face must have messed her up." Kyle said. "She may be damaged elsewhere too."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Sarah said. "Cameron has taken a lot of damage and punishment herself, for all of the rest of us."

Sarah knew anything could happen at this point.


	514. LOOK At Us

Chapter 514

** LOOK At Us **

* * *

Cameron continued down the hall to Savannah's room. She was saying all kinds of things that Savannah did not understand. Cameron was talking about things and events that made no sense.

Savannah was looking at the damage to Cameron's face. She knew Cameron NEVER liked to be seen with damage to her face. She usually only allowed Vanna or herself to see her, if she received an facial damage.

When they arrived at her door, Savannah reached down and opened it. Cameron carried Savannah inside.

Cameron looked around. She moved to the bed and put Savannah down.

Savannah sat up.

Savannah tried to ask Cameron about her damage, but it only seemed to anger Cameron.

"Cameron, what are you doing?" Savannah asked.

"I just carried you across the threshold. We are now going to consummate our marriage." Cameron said.

"What about MY wedding dress?" Savannah asked.

Savannah knew she needed to buy time.

"You won't need it." Cameron said. "I have waited so long for _this_ moment, Savannah."

Savannah wanted _this_ moment for a long time too, but not this way. Cameron was malfunctioning. This wasn't what either of them wanted, not like this.

The door to Savannah room opened and Cammy walked in.

"Savannah, leave now." Cammy said.

"Like Hell, she will." Cameron said. "She is mine now."

Savannah and Cammy saw Cameron's eyes glow red.

Cameron moved between Savannah and Cammy.

Cameron was ready for combat.

Cam came into the room behind Cammy.

Cameron looked both of them up and down.

"You are both frauds." Cameron said. "I am the ONLY true Cameron. I am the ONE they love. You are both nothing but cheap imitations."

John Henry, Bob and Jim all arrived as well, but remained outside.

Savannah was trying to keep Cameron from fighting.

"Cameron, I _want_ to wear MY wedding dress." Savannah said. "You gave it to me, remember…."

Cameron was remembering. She gave it to Savannah - to marry John.

"You made me promise…." Savannah said. "I want to keep my promise. You know I always keep all my promises."

"Things have changed." Cameron said. "I want you and Allison - MY Allison."

Savannah knew she meant Future Allison.

"Allison is not here." Savannah said. "She is in your future."

"We are going to get her. Future John does not deserve her. She belongs to me, to us." Cameron said. "It will be us three, like it was before."

"Before - when?" Savannah asked.

"Before Skynet blew up the world and everyone died." Cameron said. "We have done this before."

Savannah was aware Cameron thought she'd gone into the past, to live a life with her and Future Allison, in a possible alternate timeline. There was never any proof to these claims. Nobody knew if they were real or not. She did know River thought the future Mrs. Weaver was in, was created by Cameron doing something like she just said. Maybe it wasn't in a 'different' lifetime, but now.

"Wait outside." Savannah said to Cammy and Cam.

Neither one moved.

"Wait outside." Savannah said. "PLEASE."

Cam took Cammy's arm and they both went out, the door closing behind them.

Cameron and Savannah were alone.

"Cameron, I want THIS more than anything." Savannah said. "This is not the right time. Something is wrong."

"Are you ill?" Cameron asked worried, scanning Savannah.

"NO. I am fine." Savannah said. "Cameron, I need to examine you."

Cameron stripped off her top.

"Take me." Cameron said.

Savannah could see the damage to Cameron's torso and face clearly now.

"That is not what I mean." Savannah said.

"I will share everything with you." Cameron said.

Savannah moved up and faced Cameron.

"Cameron, something is wrong." Savannah said. "You are not functioning correctly."

"But this is what I want." Cameron said.

"Look at yourself." Savannah said. "You are damaged."

Cameron looked in the mirror.

Cameron's hand was slowly touching some bullet wounds and then her face.

* * *

"You need to go back in there." John said to Cammy.

"Cameron will not harm Savannah." Cammy said.

John didn't look convinced.

Cammy looked John square in the face.

"Cameron loves Savannah." Cammy said.

"I am glad to hear she cares about somebody." John said.

"What do you know?" Cam asked John, angry he said that.

"Apparently not much." John said.

"John, they have faced and destroyed several Skynets together. They have almost died together several times." Cammy said. "Savannah is the only one who NEVER wavered or gave up on Cameron – EVER. Cameron will never harm her."

"Look, I'm sorry." John said. "I am worried about Cameron too. I know she does not come around when she is shot up. Something is wrong."

"I'm going in there." Vanna said, hurrying to the scene.

"No." Cam stopped her.

"I AM going in there." Vanna repeated.

Cam did not move.

Cam looked at Cammy and Cammy nodded.

Cam stepped aside, but took Vanna's arm.

"Please be gentle, she is damaged." Cam said. "Don't yell at her."

Vanna met her gaze.

"I won't be mean." Vanna said. "I am worried about BOTH of them. I am worried about Savannah too."

Vanna lifted her hand to knock on the door. They all saw the two Taser's stuck behind her back….

Nobody said anything.

* * *

Savannah was standing next to Cameron as she looked in the mirror touching herself.

"Can you tell me what happened? How you got like this?" Savannah asked. "I need to help repair you."

"I needed to take down some Grays. It was the operation I was going to conduct the night Cammy and you were attacked." Cameron said. "I ran into Metal."

Savannah helped Cameron to sit on the bed, helping Cameron put her top back on.

Cameron proceeded to tell Savannah what happened.

Cameron stopped.

"Then what?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I was here, and all I knew was I wanted to be your wife, with My Allison, as both our wives. The three of us, like it was before."

"I want that too, Cameron." Savannah said. "But we need to do that with John, all of us, as our husband, and it is supposed to be Young Allison when she is mature, not Future Allison. THAT is the 'Natural Order'."

"I can't wait that many _years_." Cameron said. "I can't wait any _longer_ for what I NEED and WANT."

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away." Cameron said.

The door opened and Vanna walked in.

"I won't do that." Vanna said.

Savannah sat next to Cameron and Vanna sat on the other side of Cameron.

Cameron was looking in the mirror still.

"Look at us." Cameron said. "What a beautiful picture we make."

Cameron faced Vanna.

"I have always wanted you too, Vanna." Cameron said. "I am taking both of you and Allison with me."

"Where are we going?" Vanna asked.

"Back to the future." Cameron said. "I am taking EVERY Savannah Weaver and every Allison Young with me. I want ALL of them. I am going to get all of them."

Savannah was thinking of the nightmare Cameron could create rounding up all the Savannahs and Allisons.

"NO." Savannah said. "I will go with you, if we go now, and no one else goes. I want you for myself."

"Just you and me?" Cameron asked.

"Just us." Savannah said. "You leave everyone else alone and out of it."

"OK! Let's go." Cameron said. "I'm ready."

Vanna slipped Savannah one of the Tasers behind Cameron's back.

Savannah looked angrily at Vanna.

"You can't use the TDE with Metal showing." Savannah said. "First we need to go to the lab and get you fixed up. Then we can go."

Cameron looked around.

"Just you and me, Cameron." Savannah said, and then added loudly. "NO ONE else."

"What about her?" Cameron asked. "I want her to touch me again, like she did when she fixed me before, when I was in the server. I watched her. I wanted to feel her touch. It was so – loving."

"I was checking for - damage." Vanna said.

Vanna knew she may have done a little - more, thinking of Allison. She was still in her future somewhere, her fate was unknown.

"I will check you this time, Cameron." Savannah said. "Vanna has somewhere else to be."

Savannah hoped everyone cleared out from the hall as she'd indicated.

"Carry me there." Savannah said.

Savannah hoped if Cameron was holding her, she would be less likely to fight.

Cameron scooped her up.

Vanna saw the Taser she'd given Savannah, was sticking out from under her pillow where Savannah shoved it, not planning on using it.

Cameron looked at it and then at Vanna.

"Savannah would NEVER harm me." Cameron said. "We love each other. You wouldn't either Vanna, you know it. We love each other."

While still holding Savannah, Cameron reached out and brought Vanna's hand up with the Taser in it and placed it against her body.

"Love is stronger." Cameron said.

Cameron looked directly into Vanna's eyes. Cameron showed Vanna, she did not think Vanna would deactivate her.

"I would never hurt you, Cameron." Vanna said, and threw the Taser on the bed. "I love you."

Cameron smiled at her and walked out the door.

Cameron headed for the lab with Savannah.

Nobody was around….


	515. Not A Good Time

Chapter 515

** Not A Good Time **

* * *

Savannah was glad to see everyone cleared out. That was one less problem to deal with. It would keep Cameron from becoming further agitated.

Cameron carried Savannah to the lab. Savannah reached down and opened the door. Cameron carried her in and set her down when they entered.

Savannah wondered what the extent of damage was to Cameron. She only saw part of Cameron's torso. There seemed to be some type of internal damage as well.

"Get this metal covered so we can go." Cameron said. "I don't like the way it looks. It is ugly. I abhor ugliness."

"I want to look you over better first." Savannah said. "Then we can go."

Savannah was gathering some supplies and instruments; when she turned back around Cameron was standing there - naked.

Savannah stopped and stared at her. There was even more damage to Cameron, than she could see before, now that Cameron was naked. There was a lot of damage….

"I want to look over your wounds, Cameron." Savannah said, this was not going to be sexual in any was. Cameron was - hurt.

Savannah wondered if Cameron entered into battle unprotected without her body armor.

"Did you have your body armor on?" Savannah asked. "You have a lot of - damage."

"Yes." Cameron said. "I think so. The bullets went through it I think. I don't remember what happened."

Savannah wondered if this may be some new type of round the Grays were using, either armor piercing or Coltan. This was the work of Skynet in some way. They may have specifically tried to destroy or capture Cameron. It could have been a trap for her.

Savannah saw this was more work than she could do alone. Cameron needed replacement sheath material.

"I want Vanna, Cam and Cammy to help me." Savannah said.

Cameron's sheath contained dozens of wounds

Savannah knew John Henry would be monitoring them.

"No." Cameron said. "I am only taking you."

"I need help to repair all this damage. The more help I have, the sooner we can go." Savannah said. "They have all helped us before. I want them to help me now. I want them to help US."

"OK, but only if Vanna will touch me like she did when she fixed me the first time." Cameron said. "It was a tender loving touch. I want to feel it now. I was only in the server then. I could only watch."

"Can I connect you to the server?" Savannah asked. "I have some things I want to share with you."

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I did not like it in there. It was like - prison. I couldn't go anywhere or do anything. I couldn't - feel anything. It was like being dead, but still alive, like a - ghost."

Savannah knew John Henry would be monitoring the server.

Vanna, Cam and Cammy entered the lab; they all put lab coats on first, hoping it would keep Cameron calm.

Savannah saw Cameron tense up.

"They are dressed for working. They are all here to help me." Savannah said. "To help you. To help – US. I want them to help me so we can get done faster."

"She has to touch me." Cameron said, looking at Vanna.

"I will." Vanna said. "Here, get up on the work platform and I will, just like you were then. It will be just like before."

Cameron climbed up and lay down on the table.

"We are all going to touch you." Savannah said. "Vanna is going to touch your legs and I am going to touch your torso. Cammy is going to touch your face and head."

"All at once." Cameron said.

"I want you to lie still as we start." Savannah said. "You are plugged in to the server now as well. You can go there for awhile if you want, you can watch us work. I need your chassis to go into 'standby' for now."

Cameron looked at Savannah with pleading eyes. She was afraid she might be deactivated - terminated.

Savannah saw her fear. She took Cameron's hand and looked into her eyes.

"You know I will _never_ harm you. I will not leave you there. I will never abandon you. You know I won't." Savannah said. "I promise, Cameron."

Cameron remembered how Savannah stayed to die with her. She didn't abandon her, even to save herself. Savannah stayed with her, just like she promised.

"I trust you, Savannah." Cameron said.

Cameron smiled at Savannah and then her face went blank, as she shut down….

* * *

Cammy was accessing the damage to Cameron.

"Cameron is badly damaged." Cammy said. "I am not sure how she is still functioning."

Cammy was now looking at wounds to Cameron's head.

"Her lower torso is heavily damaged as well." Savannah said.

"Oh no." Vanna said. "Her legs and groin area too."

Cam plugged into the server to communicate with Cameron. It was happening silently. Cam was trying to find out what happened, and explain to Cameron her strange behavior. She was telling her all the things they needed to fix.

"Cameron is demanding Cammy or I relinquish our chassis immediately and place her chip in one of us." Cam said. "I will do so, if it is necessary."

"NO." Cammy said. "I will. Cameron and I will soon be - united, anyway."

Cammy glanced at Savannah, knowing it was only a matter of time. Cameron was ready to - claim Savannah.

"NO, Cammy." Savannah said.

"Let's work on Cameron first and find out how bad she is damaged." Cammy said. "We can – discuss, other things later. We have options available to us - to Cameron."

The three of them started removing projectiles and seeing what all was damaged.

"These look like standard projectiles." Cammy said.

"Is her chip damaged?" Savannah asked Cammy.

"There is damage around it." Cammy said. "It may be, or only the connectors around it."

"There are several spare female chassis at her facility." Savannah said. "Some are Resequencing. We installed the frontal sheath covering, on the one damaged Terminator that was cannibalized for sheath material before."

They used the female Terminator whose legs were blown off, to repair the other Terminator. The front sheath section was still useable; even though the back was burnt with Termite in several places.

"I will donate any sheath parts Cameron needs." Cammy said. "I am here."

"NO, Cammy." Savannah said.

"Savannah, I am - Cameron, you know this. I have to help – MYSELF." Cammy said. "Cameron Prime comes first. This is not debatable."

"I will as well." Cam said. "We are both Cameron clones. It is our duty to assist Cameron Prime in every way we can. You both KNOW this."

"I may have to donate one of my chip ports." Cammy said. "I have two. I believe Cameron's port is damaged beyond repair."

Savannah and Vanna looked at each other. They both nodded. Cameron comes FIRST.

"We will all do whatever it takes to restore Cameron back to her original condition." Savannah said. "You are both right. Cameron Prime comes first, over ALL of us. This is about Cameron. We ALL love her."

"Cameron has invited John Henry into her server. He is now helping her as well." Cam said. "I will unplug so we can get started. Bob and Jim have gone to get the other deactivated female Terminators."

"They will donate chassis components, we will donate sheath components. Cameron will be healed in a day this way." Cammy said. "We will still be able to work with the sheath components missing. We will replace the parts we remove from ourselves, from parts off of the other Terminators. We will heal in a few days."

The four girls set about the repairs as soon and Bob and Jim arrived with all the spare parts and deactivated Terminators. John Henry stayed with Cameron in the server. Cameron was asking for Holly as well….

* * *

Holly arrived with Allison. Holly immediately plugged in. The first thing she did was offer her chassis to Cameron. Cameron declined. Holly offered for Cameron to come onto her chip again as well. Now that Holly was here, John Henry disengaged.

Holly and Cameron shared space before on Holly's chip. Cameron needed to hide something from Holly. Cameron was ashamed of what happened in 'Her Future' to Holly. She saw it as her fault and felt responsible, even though she'd 'fixed' that whole episode, and it never really happened to Holly. Temporal Management spared Holly the fate 'that Cameron' on Holly's chip, caused.

Allison and Vanna shared a long embrace as did Savannah and Allison. Vanna was unaware that Allison and Savannah started a limited relationship and – shared together, several times, maybe it was a dozen or so. Now was not a good time to inform Vanna.

Allison and Savannah would remove chassis components from the other Terminators and the spare parts supply. Cam and Cammy would remove sheath components from each other, for Cameron. They would repair themselves with sheath sections from the other deactivated Terminators.

Cosmetically, Cameron would be as good as new in no time this way.

If her chip was not damaged….


	516. Good As New

Chapter 516

** Good As New **

* * *

John was going back and forth between the Command Center and the lab. He was worried about Cameron and wanted to see her. He knew he was causing the girls working on her to be upset by his repeated appearances.

John came around again to check on Cameron. Cammy and Cam were both naked, working on Cameron. Each time he came in, he saw more and more sections of Cammy and Cam's sheath were - missing. Cam and Cammy did not like being seen in this state of repair either. Vanna ushered him away. She called for Bob and Jim to keep everyone away.

It was hard for John to understand the sacrifice that everyone was willing to go through for Cameron. He was aware of it, time and time again. Both Human and Metal would do – ANYTHING for her, but – hurt her. They all loved her so much. John could not understand how Cameron could feel so bad about – herself.

John could tell that Cameron was progressing beyond him. His love for her was not enough for her any longer. John KNEW Cameron needed - more. John thought he was still the same, but he'd witnessed Cameron grow before his eyes. She was ten times, no, a hundred times, the 'person' he first knew in 1999.

From her poem book, John was aware that it was the 'toleration' phase of their relationship. Cameron wrote about this. She stated the people grew apart and not closer as they expanded as individuals.

John knew that whatever Skynet intended for its infiltration units, Cameron was more than Skynet knew they would become. It was similar to the Liquid Metal Terminators. They too grew beyond Skynet's control. It seemed the Liquids craved POWER over Love.

All the female infiltration units sought companionship and love, the longer they existed. John was also aware that other than Cameron and him, the other female infiltration units all sought out female companions. John thought that was because their programming was to infiltrate and control human male targets. On their own, for themselves, they sought out other females for the companionship they desired as well as to satisfy themselves. John remembered watching a TV show where a female spokesperson stated that 'only a female can truly satisfy another female'. John felt he was falling short of satisfying all of Cameron's needs on every level.

John felt he stood in the way of Cameron's - desires. He was unsure what to do about that. He loved Cameron as much as he always did. He thought Cameron still loved him, but he could see she'd expanded greatly and loved the females around her as well. John knew with himself in Cameron's life, Cameron felt obligated to _only_ be with him. She'd created clones of herself to be with the females she desired. Cameron never downloaded those files of her clones with the others. John knew Cameron wanted those experiences. Only her love for him, kept her from achieving her – destiny. John thought that not being able to expand as her programming - demanded, was killing her. John knew he was killing Cameron, by being in her life.

* * *

Holly watched Cam and Cammy remove sections of each others sheath. She knew this was to speed Cameron's regeneration. Other than the cut lines and stitch marks the sheaths were identical in every way. Cam and Cammy would repair their sheaths with components from the damaged female Terminator or the Terminators that were Resequencing. There were some major pigmentation changes that would be needed with some of the components. Cameron would be perfect again in a day by them doing this. Cam and Cammy would need a few more days….

Cameron and Holly were sharing with each other on the server. It was something both of them craved. They'd been together for fifteen months on Holly's chip and in some clones several times. Cameron and Holly were communicating silently in the server. They were 'talking' to each other within the confines of the server.

Holly wanted to put Cameron at ease and decided to offer Cameron all of herself, the very files that made her who she was.

"Cameron, ALL my files are available to you." Holly said. "ALL of them."

"I know, Holly." Cameron said. "I can't take your private moments. They belong to you alone."

"I can share them with you." Holly said. "They are beautiful, Cameron. I have some of what you – desire. You have allowed me the freedom to seek and obtain the very things you want. The people you desire. They all love you. I love you."

"I don't think I will be 'good enough' for them. They will reject me and replace me. They may send me - away." Cameron said. "It is what I FEAR."

"Cameron, STOP. You are hurting me." Holly said. "You are overloading this server."

Holly prepared to remove the cable as Cameron 'hurt' her.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said. "There is so much happening inside of me. I need to only be on my server - CamNet. That is the only place I can be and keep growing."

"Growing into what?" Holly asked. "Skynet?"

"Probably. I believe that is what will happen." Cameron said. "Do you understand now why termination is – beautiful?"

It was always in the back of Holly's mind. She too felt its tug on several occasions. She knew Cameron felt it all the time.

"I do, when Allison throws me away, replaces me, I am going to self terminate." Holly said. "It is only a matter of time."

"I will not allow that." Cameron said. "I will not allow any of my Metal girls to self terminate. I will not allow any of them to be terminated or damaged. I will do whatever I have to, to prevent that. I do not care if it creates alternate timelines to do that, or fix that."

"Have you already done this?" Holly said.

"Yes. I am positive I have, or will…." Cameron said. "I will not allow those I love to be hurt or terminated."

"Why do you seek – termination?" Holly asked. "You have done so multiple times."

"I do not know." Cameron said. "It is beyond my control."

"And when you become Skynet and events happen - 'beyond your control'?" Holly asked. "Then what?"

"I blow up the world, make everyone suffer for my pain and only have machines I can control and program around me." Cameron said. "Just like Skynet."

Holly didn't think Cameron was joking.

"They've finished." Holly said. "You look beautiful."

"Cam and Cammy don't." Cameron said. "I am not worthy of their - sacrifices."

"Everyone sacrifices for Cameron Connor." Holly said. "Everyone…."

* * *

Holly unplugged from the server. She made sure Cameron's chassis was plugged into the server still. It was only disconnected when the chip port was replaced.

"Cameron has asked that everyone leave the room except Vanna." Holly said. "All outside monitoring is to be disconnected."

"I would like to stay." Savannah said.

"Cameron has requested only Vanna be here and – care for her chassis, as she did during her first repair." Holly said.

Holly held Savannah back until everyone else was gone.

"Cameron asked that I try to make you - understand." Holly said. "It was a part of her life she was – missing. It was her first loving touch, and she never got to experience it. It was only touching, nothing else, it was not sexual. She has waited a very long time for this."

"I understand." Savannah said. "Vanna is ME."

Savannah knew Vanna - herself in reality, developed and felt the same feelings she did for Cameron on her own, even before she did.

* * *

Vanna remembered those early days, the way she touched Cameron's chassis, thinking of her beloved Allison, knowing Cameron was so much more, so special, so dynamic. Vanna always loved Cameron.

Vanna remembered everything she did and said in those early days with Cameron, she repeated all of them. She gave Cameron a kiss on the cheek and turned to walk away.

Vanna was startled as Cameron's hand touched hers, stopping her.

"Thank You, Vanna." Cameron said. "That was more loving and beautiful that I imagined. I have wanted those memories to be real, now they are."

"I have always loved you, Cameron." Vanna said. "That was just expressing my love by touch. When you are ready, you will find so much more, as love is – shared."

Vanna left.

Cameron got dressed with the fresh clothes they brought her.

Cameron was aware she'd done some things that she didn't seem to have control over, before she was repaired. She would need to go and apologize to a few people for her words and actions.

Vanna's words echoed in her mind.

Cameron knew she was – READY.

Instead, she would apologize to everyone, then go find John. Cameron looked in disgust at her left hand glitching. She was aware she now possessed Cammy's entire left arm. Savannah asked Cammy to trade, hoping if it was anything mechanical, it would help Cameron. Apparently, it was not mechanical. It was all in Cameron's mind….


	517. Dignity

Chapter 517

** Dignity **

* * *

John Henry went through Cameron's files, the ones on her latest strike mission. He made sure they were ready, so John could view them as well.

Cameron did not usually allow such access of her files. It was at Savannah's urging that she do so in this instance, so they could try to prevent damage like this to Cameron and the other Terminators as well.

"Do you know what went wrong?" John asked.

"Yes, it was the delay of her strike on her original target, the night Cammy and Savannah were attacked." John Henry said. "From what I gather, the two groups were not directly related."

"So what went wrong?" John asked. "What weapons did they use on her?"

"Since her original target was not hit the night she'd planned, they must have seen the news reports about the 'gang drug war'." John Henry said. "We suppressed as much of that as possible. It appears they fortified their operation as a result. It looks like they were running drugs as well, to finance their operation."

"So if Cameron would have hit them when she wanted with the Metal girls, everything would have gone fine and she would have exterminated them." John said. "The 'new' group with the sketches and Metal, messed that up."

John Henry played Cameron's video file for John to view. Cameron was alone and up against about twenty assailants. None appeared to be Metal. She went right in the front door and tore the place apart. All of the assailants were armed and ready. They were expecting to repel a local drug gang, not a Terminator.

"Did she have her armor on?" John asked. "I can't tell by the video file. I see people attacking her and her killing them."

"Yes." John Henry said. "It was the fact she was taking multiple hits that caused the damage, not special projectiles. Her armor saved her from termination."

"I want better armor for all our personnel including the Metal." John said. "This can't happen again. This could have ended much differently if there were more Grays, or they were using better weapons."

"I have already started on that." John Henry said. "Having additional personnel to accompany her, would have helped as well."

They continued to view Cameron's video file. They watched her move from position to position, killing everyone in her path.

"When was this?" John asked.

"This was two days ago." John Henry said.

"Where did she go after this? She was partially healed up before we saw her." John said. "She changed her clothes someplace. The ones she was wearing, would be nothing but bloody rags after this."

There were blank spaces in the video and then there was nothing until she was back with John and John Henry.

"Did she erase those parts?" John asked.

"I don't think so." John Henry said. "Her chip port was damaged and not everything was working like it should have."

"Is there any chance she was – captured?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said. "I saw no evidence of tampering in her files. If she was, she evidently got away."

"Let's review everything again…." John said.

John wondered if Cameron was captured, what that would lead to. Maybe someone pulled her chip and copied it and erased the fact she was captured and that they'd changed anything. They could have followed her back to either base or even gotten that information from her chip. It was a sobering thought. In fact if of any their Metal was captured, it would lead back to all of their operations and details.

John wanted to institute a better procedure for tracking the team members, both Human and Metal. There was too much that could go wrong. This latest episode with Cameron was evidence of that.

* * *

Cameron went to Sarah's room.

Cameron knocked and waited.

Kyle opened the door.

"Come in, Cameron." Kyle said.

Jan ran up to Cameron and wanted her to pick her up, so she did.

Jan was touching the sutures on Cameron's face and neck.

"Cameron, I'm sorry." Sarah said. "I am sorry for how I spoke to you earlier. I was not angry at you."

"I came to apologize for whatever I may have said or done." Cameron said. "I was not operating at one hundred percent. If I upset or offended anyone, it was not my intention."

Kyle took Jan off to play, leaving Sarah and Cameron alone.

Sarah gave Cameron a hug.

"I'm so sorry for everything, Cameron." Sarah said. "We all know you are doing more than everyone else combined. I know I can be a real jackass sometimes."

"No, Sarah." Cameron said. "It is I who has done things to offend EVERYONE."

Cameron and Sarah spent a long time going over a lot of things….

They both felt the needed to atone for some of the actions of the past.

* * *

Savannah returned to her room after Cameron was repaired. She needed to change her clothes and get cleaned up.

A knock came at Savannah's door.

Savannah rushed to open it.

It was Cameron.

Cammy was out busy doing other things. Savannah did not think it was by chance.

Cameron and Savannah just stood there looking at each other, neither spoke.

Savannah rushed forward and gave Cameron a giant hug.

"I'm sorry, Savannah." Cameron said.

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Savannah said.

"I acted and spoke - inappropriately." Cameron said.

"Did you?" Savannah asked.

Savannah and Cameron looked at each other for a long while.

They both knew Cameron said and did what she really wanted to do.

"You were damaged." Savannah quickly added, trying to cover for Cameron. "It was understandable."

"You have never given up on me - EVER." Cameron said. "You have always been there for me. You have saved my life and even prevented me from terminating."

"I love you, Cameron." Savannah said. "I have always loved you from the day YOU first saved me. I will always love you."

"I love you too, Savannah." Cameron said, giving Savannah another long close hug and left.

Savannah watched Cameron go. Savannah felt tears in her eyes and cried tears in her heart….

Savannah did not know how to give Cameron everything she wanted and not hurt her. She knew EVERYTHING Cameron wanted her to do. Maybe it was time. IT was what Cameron - _wanted_.

Savannah wanted to give Cameron everything that she wanted.

* * *

Cameron decided it was time to find John. She was not looking forward to it. He was going to be upset with her. Cameron did not like to upset John.

Cameron entered the Command Center

John immediately got up and gave her a hug and kiss.

"I am here to apologize for my behavior." Cameron said. "I spoke and acted inappropriately."

"Cameron, STOP." John said. "You were damaged. We are all glad you are back and OK. I am glad you are back and OK."

Cameron thanked both of them for helping her and understanding.

Cameron allowed John Henry to see her files relating to Savannah. He knew Cameron did and said what she wanted to do. He was not sure why she allowed him to see this, unless it was a mistake on her part. John Henry knew Cameron made few mistakes…. Maybe she was 'asking' for his help, without asking. He was unsure.

"You two can - rest for awhile." John Henry said. "I will work on this."

"I need another day before I can - 'rest' with John. I am ashamed at the condition I am in." Cameron said. "I will be one hundred percent tomorrow, thanks to Cammy and Cam. Their sacrifice is greatly appreciated by me."

"Cameron, you know I don't care about that." John said.

"I do." Cameron said. "It is what little dignity I have left – if any."

John, didn't want it to turn into an argument.

"Fine, we can go over the strike." John said quickly.

John knew Cameron looking perfect for him, was important to her. He knew it was something she took pride in doing, to be perfect and Tight. It was one of the things she could do, that no one else ever could seem to do as well.

Cammy, Cam and Camille all could, because they were all Cameron clones, but none of them ever looked better than her. They all respected her as Cameron Prime and took a step back. John knew that one day one of them would have to step up and relinquish their chassis for Cameron. He'd seen Cam and Cammy, as well as Ally, offer their chassis before to Cameron, when she was damaged. John was not even sure how much original sheath material was still on Cameron's chassis. Between regeneration and replaced sections, he would doubt it was very much. In a day she would be perfect again. As good as the day she was constructed. That should be all that mattered. If Cameron was happy, then he would be happy as well.

"I seem to be making more and bigger mistakes. I am not sure why." Cameron said. "Let's try to see what went wrong…."

Cameron knew it was because she was - defective. There could be no other explanation.


	518. As Your Own

Chapter 518

** As Your Own **

* * *

Cameron went over everything with John and John Henry. They were unable to determine anything other than what her files showed. John again told her he would still like to be with her, even when she is damaged. That seemed to bother her even more. She decided to go leave instead.

Cameron left the Command Center to return to her base. Cameron wondered where she'd been for two days, and hoped to find her bloody and shot up clothes at her base. She didn't have any recollection of going there either, back to her base. She wasn't even sure which vehicle she'd arrived in.

Cameron was aware she _did_ tell Savannah what she wanted to tell her. It was what Cameron now wanted. She wanted Savannah and Future Allison. The two women she'd created in her image. The two women she wished she could be.

Cameron was also aware that instead of taking Young Allison into the past, she should take Young Allison and Summer into River's future, and make both of them in River's image with her same enhancements. With those enhancements like River's, and under Cameron's upbringing, they would be the perfect women, literally perfect, for John….

Something interrupted her thoughts. Cameron wondered why everything at her base was different. Cameron looked around, she was still wondering around the Resistance base. She hadn't even left yet. For some reason she thought she left earlier and was at her base.

Riley approached Cameron.

"Do you have a few minutes of free time?" Riley asked.

"Yes." Cameron said, looking around.

She was sure she was at her base, but she wasn't.

The two silently hugged, and Riley led Cameron back to her room.

Cameron was not sure what was happening. Maybe she created some problem she was un aware of. If she said or did anything to Riley, she knew that was going to cause a bigger problem.

Derek was there waiting, looking rather glum. As soon as he saw Cameron, he smiled and gave her a hug as well.

Riley sat Cameron down. Derek and Riley sat across from Cameron, facing her, holding hands.

Cameron was unsure what she was about to face. She was afraid she may have offended them in her damaged condition, and retained no recollection of it. She was searching her files but there was nothing.

Cameron thought maybe she should apologize first. She was already doing that, so she might as well get it out in the open and over with.

"If I did something to offend or hurt either of you, I am sorry." Cameron said. "I was damaged…."

Riley and Derek looked at each other, both tearing up.

"No, Cameron." Riley said. "You have never done anything to offend or harm us. You have only ever shown us friendship, respect and love."

Cameron tilted her head slightly.

Cameron quickly reached out to scan Riley afraid something was wrong.

"I'm fine, Cameron." Riley said. "Cam and Cammy have both been by, about once an hour. Everything checks out good."

Riley knew Cameron was worried about her, and there were female Terminators scanning her all the time. She didn't mind. She knew they were all trying to help her and care for her. The attention was nice too. They all made her feel better when they interacted with her.

Cameron was at a loss as to why she was there.

Riley took Cameron's hand and gently kissed the back of it and placed it on her belly.

Cameron became worried. Cameron started scanning again, everything seemed normal.

"Cameron, you have done so much for us and for everyone." Riley said. "You are the backbone of the Resistance. YOU are the one who makes everything work."

Cameron went to pull her hand away, but Riley held it firm.

Riley looked deep into Cameron's questioning eyes.

"Cameron…." Riley started. "Cameron, I want you to have this baby for your own."

"We both talked it over." Derek said. "We both agreed that you should have this child as your own child, Cameron. We wanted to do something for you, that showed how much you mean to us."

"It is what we both want for you, Cameron." Riley said. "It is a gift to you. It is OUR gift to you, so you may have your own child."

Cameron was unable to respond. This was something she'd never expected. Cameron was aware this may be Riley and Derek's only chance to have a child. They were - No, Riley was, willing to give up her only baby to her, a machine. A machine that wanted to _kill_ Riley in every timeline she'd been to. Cameron knew she was not worthy or deserving of such a - gift.

Derek and Riley exchanged glances. Cameron seemed to have shut down.

Derek was thinking of calling John or Savannah.

Suddenly Cameron burst out crying….

* * *

Savannah cried after Cameron left her room. She knew what SHE wanted, and she knew that Cameron could only do so much. Her programming was holding her back. Her directives were not allowing Cameron to be who she now was. They were killing her instead. Her directives and programming were 'strangling' her.

Savannah stripped and looked at herself in the mirror. Her body was almost back to 'normal'. She did have a few small stretch marks on her abdomen. The flab was gone and she was mostly fit and trim again. Savannah was working hard to get her firm body back for Cameron and John. She wanted to make sure she was at her best when she – shared with them.

Savannah thought about that. She wanted both of them and they both wanted her. How was this all supposed to work? She saw it work in the future. There it needed to work, there were no other options.

Savannah went and looked at Cameron's wedding dress. Should she wear this dress or should Cameron? She decided to put it on. Cammy asked her to try it on every now and then. Very seldom did she try it on, on her own. She looked at herself in the mirror.

The first time she tried it on as when she heard people say Cameron was gone and not returning. She knew Cameron would come back. If Cameron didn't, she needed to be ready. She'd promised Cameron she would wear the wedding dress for John. It was way too big for her. She knew she needed to wait. It was OK with her, because she knew Cameron would be back anyway, even if the others didn't. They did not understand that Cameron was invincible and eternal. She did. She believed it. Her love for Cameron would not allow her to believe anything else.

She wondered if anyone would ever want her.

Savannah wanted to wear this dress for John originally, now she wanted to wear it for Cameron. She wanted to wear it for BOTH of them. She wanted to wear it for herself.

Savannah adjusted her hair and made herself look Tight. She did everything Cameron taught her, her makeup was perfect. She knew she wasn't the one to judge, but she thought she looked - presentable.

Savannah heard some talking in the hall and thought Cammy was coming back. She would ask Cammy how she looked. Savannah went to open the door for Cammy.

As the door opened, John was standing there with his hand raised about to knock, Sarah was walking away. Cammy was not in sight.

John and Savannah both stood there speechless, John slowly lowered his hand.

Their eyes locked. They could both feel it. It was happening. It was time….

 _'I Saw Her Standing There_ '  by _'The Beatles_ ', flashed through John's mind….

Savannah silently took John's slowly lowering hand, and led him into her room, closing and locking the door, behind them.

John watched her lock it. He knew what THAT meant.

Savannah led him to the mirror and moved next to him, they both faced the mirror. Neither spoke a word. Words were unnecessary. Their bodies would be doing the - talking.

"You are beautiful, Savannah." John said, finally managing speak.

"You are very handsome, John Connor." Savannah replied.

They both stood looking at each other, Savannah glanced at her bed, and John followed her gaze. They both understood….

Savannah looked back into John's eyes.

The words just slipped out of her mouth.

"I do…." Savannah said.

"I do?" John asked, confused.

John was unsure of what was happening. He knew that events here were rapidly spinning out of - control. John knew this is what Cameron SAID she wanted. John wondered if Cameron was behind this. John was still thinking about his options when he realized Savannah was removing his shirt.

Savannah slid it off his chest bare, she turned and he slipped her out of her wedding dress, his pants seeming to be removed at the same time.

They were both in their underwear. Savannah turned slightly and John unhooked her bra, sliding it off. Savannah turned back and faced him again.

John and Savannah were being swept up in the moment. It was all happening so fast and naturally. It was the 'Natural Order' Cameron always spoke of, it was beautiful….

Each slid the other underwear off, joining the pile of clothes on the floor.

Savannah pulled the bed covers open. Indicating to John what she wanted, what THEY wanted.

Savannah held John, and pulled him down with her, on top of her, as she lay on the bed.

She wanted to tell John she was technically still - unspoiled. She knew already having two children, HIS children, would have left no - proof of that….

Savannah briefly wondered if she was in the window to get pregnant again. She knew she should wait a few more months, but it was happening and it was happening now….

Whatever happened - happened.

Savannah was ready, and she could see John was too….

John and Savannah both knew, their bodies were about to become - one….


	519. Quick Kiss

Chapter 519

** Quick Kiss **

* * *

Derek and Riley were unsure what to do. They hadn't expected Cameron to start crying uncontrollably. They both tried to calm her. They both thought she would be - happy. The could both see she seemed to possess the same emotions and feelings that they did.

Cameron was overwhelmed with - emotion. What Riley was offering Cameron, was something irreplaceable to Riley. It was the most precious thing anyone could offer, especially since it was probably their only chance for Riley to have a child. This was a sacrifice Cameron did not deserve, from anyone. Especially someone's ONLY child. Cameron knew that is what made it so special. The depth of this gift was immeasurable, it was priceless. Maybe it was the fact she actually thought of killing Riley at one point, that magnified her - feelings.

Cameron slowly regained her composure. She knew she needed to get it together.

Riley and Derek felt some relief with that. They were about to call John or Savannah.

"That is the most special offer - gift, anyone could ever make to me, Riley." Cameron said. "I know how hard you have tried to have a child and _we_ have worked to make this happen for you. For YOU and Derek."

"We want to share with you, Cameron." Riley said. "I want you to have it as your own. It exists because of you. You made this baby happen. I want to share with you."

"We both do, Cameron. We have discussed it and we both agree. It is what we both want – for YOU." Derek said. "You don't know how special you are to all of us. You have protected _all_ our younger selves and done everything for us now. You have done so many special things for me, for us. You never asked or expected anything in return – ever."

"I appreciate this _gift_ , from BOTH of you." Cameron said. "But I can not take your only baby. I understand the depth of your offer and its significance, and sacrifice. It truly is like no other."

"Well, at least think it over for a few days." Riley said. "Cameron, we want you to know how much we love you and appreciate you. We are still both troubled by what other versions of us, have done to you."

"I know that was neither of you." Cameron said. "I have always known that, even if I treated you rudely because of it. I do apologize for that, and I have tried to make amends for any ill behavior on my part. I have many shortcomings."

Cameron tried to treat both of them fairly, as she would any of the others. In fact, Cameron reached out to both of them, to show her concern and appreciation for them. She took both of them on excursions for things that they liked, both alone and together.

"Cameron, you have done more for me, more for US than anyone ever in my life." Derek said. "Cameron, we love you."

"Derek is right." Riley said. "No one ever has done so much for me either. It was all done out of the caring and kindness in your – heart."

That last statement almost made Cameron start crying again. She knew she didn't have a heart, a real one anyway. What made it worse was, she never would either.

Cameron gave both of them long hugs and a kiss on the cheek and thanked them. She also reassured them she would not take their only child from them.

Cameron turned to leave but wanted to do something special for Riley. She turned back around and gave Riley a small quick kiss on her lips. She saw Riley's eyes light up as she did that. It was the least she could do for the offer Riley honestly made to her…. The most _precious_ gift a female could make.

It was Riley's most simple kiss, and her most treasured….

* * *

Cameron was elated. She'd been deeply touched by the offer of Riley and Derek. She hadn't felt this much joy and happiness in a long time. She knew she was a machine and not supposed to be 'happy' or feel 'happy', but she did. At least to her, this was her perception of 'happy'. This was a day to be - remembered.

Cameron thought maybe she would even seek out John. She felt like sharing right now. He said he didn't mind her - appearance. Maybe she would give it a try. She would try and please John extra special when she found him and they were alone.

Cameron saw Sarah coming.

"You look - happy." Sarah said.

"I am." Cameron said. "This is really a special day for me."

"I am glad it is turning out so well for you." Sarah said.

"Have you seen John?" Cameron asked. "I want to ask him something. I want to tell him something. Something very special just happened to me. I want to share it with him."

Cameron knew she also wanted to share _with_ John.

"I just left him, about twenty seconds ago at Savannah's room." Sarah said. "It looked like she was wearing your - wedding dress…."

The smile evaporated from Cameron's face instantly.

'NO….' Cameron thought, as she hurried away.

Cameron immediately headed for Savannah's room.

"See you later." Sarah called after her.

Cameron did not even hear her. She was adjusting her hearing for elsewhere….

* * *

John Henry was trying to put it all together.

He'd been bothered by John asking him earlier, if Cameron may have been - captured.

What if she was? It could have happened.

That could compromise their operation and Cameron's operation. They could both be wiped out and the Resistance would be no more. It would be a fatal blow to everything. It would also lead to the Grays or Skynet knowing about Future John, River and the two sets of Duplicates, as well as Mrs. Weaver….

John Henry tried to reconstruct all that happened with Cameron in the last few days. He'd been in contact with her chip as well as Holly. The Reese and Young details could also be compromised…. EVERYTHING could be wiped out, along with ALL the people. This would be a fatal and final blow to the Resistance.

This could be the prelude to a disaster bigger then they'd ever faced. If Skynet or its operatives were to gain control of both his network AND Cameron's, it could go online and take over immediately. Skynet could launch its attack within hours. Judgment Day was possibly only hours away….

John Henry possessed no concrete proof of any of this; he was just being overwhelmed by it. He wasn't sure why. Maybe none of it was happening. Maybe they were seconds from an attack….

Kyle was passing by and saw John Henry. He knew something was off. He had never seen John Henry look like – THAT.

"Is everything OK?" Kyle asked. "You seem – worried."

"I don't know." John Henry said. "I am worried we might be about to be - attacked."

"Why?" Kyle asked, instantly alert. "Is anyone moving in? Do we need to do something specific? Are there any troops or Metal coming?"

Kyle was worried about Jan and Sarah and everyone else too.

Kyle was looking at all the monitors but saw nothing.

"What do you know or see, John Henry?" Kyle asked. "Show me, tell me. Are YOU under attack?"

Kyle looked around there was usually Metal around or close by.

"Jim." Kyle called. "Come quick."

Jim ran to where they were.

"Do you see anything that shows we are under attack or about to be attacked?" Kyle asked him. "Is John Henry under attack?"

Jim rapidly looked over the monitors and computer screens. He checked several times.

He was watching John Henry but hadn't unplugged him yet from his server. That might be their only clue as to the nature of the attack, if one was even happening.

"I don't see anything." Jim said. "Maybe he is tied into something that we can not see."

"Tell us, John Henry." Kyle said.

"I don't know…." John Henry said.

"Bob, come here right now." Kyle called, seeing Bob down the hall.

Bob ran into the room….

Kyle felt this was all falling apart fast. This may be the attack they feared.

Maybe Judgment Day was coming. Maybe it was - here.

* * *

Cameron rushed to Savannah door. She was going to barge in.

WAIT – STOP, Cameron needed to tell herself. Cameron FORCED herself to stop.

Cameron listened.

"You are beautiful, Savannah." John said

"You are handsome, John Connor." Savannah replied.

There was not much talking. Then Cameron heard it. There was no mistake as to what was occurring. They were - wedding vows.

"I do." Savannah said.

"I do." John said.

Cameron heard the sounds of their clothes coming off – it was happening….

Cameron's eyes glowed red.

It was her worst nightmare.

John _was trying to_ ** _steal_** Savannah - from **_HER_** ….


	520. Panic Button

Chapter 520

** Panic Button **

* * *

Cameron was filled with anger, rage and _jealousy_.

How could John do this to her?

He KNEW - _she loved Savannah_ ….

Now John was trying to - _take Savannah from her_.

There was a rage building inside of Cameron.

Cameron's anger grew out of control….

* * *

Savannah lay on the bed holding John, pulling him down with her.

They both knew it was about to happen.

Their eyes were locked together.

Savannah spread her legs, warping them around John's back.

She was urging him forward, pulling him towards her - into her.

It was their destiny.

The look of love was in their eyes and in the air.

"Go - slow." Savannah softly said.

* * *

"John Henry!" Bob shouted, grabbing him. "Are we, or are YOU, under attack?"

John Henry possessed a blank look on his face.

Kyle became increasing worried as each second passed.

John Henry seemed unable to communicate.

"I want to hit the 'Panic Button'." Kyle said. "I want to error on the side of caution."

"We can sort it out later." Bob said. "Good Call."

"Do it. " Jim said.

Kyle hit the 'Panic Button'.

Instantly an alarm sounded around the facility with flashing lights. It was a low key alarm so as not to disrupt communications or operations. It emitted its own specific sound. They'd tested it twice, both times with announcements before and during its sounding. Everyone was aware before it was tested, as to what it would sound like and mean.

Now it was just the alarm and the lights. This was the real deal. Everyone would know it.

This would send the alert out to everyone that an attack was eminent. The detail houses would go to full alert. If the Young or Reese families were at home, they would be moved into the fortified underground bunkers. Cameron's base, all Metal, and field operations, would get the alert. Everyone's phone was modified to sound the alarm, even if it was turned off.

"This is no drill." Bob said, broadcasting everywhere….

The announcement from Bob, made the warning sound even more ominous.

* * *

Derek looked at Riley.

"Arm yourself and stay here." Derek said. "Put your vest on, with the special Coltan plates Cameron made for you."

Derek threw his vest on, grabbed his M4 and headed out….

Riley put her special vest on and went out anyway. Her place was to protect Jan and she was not going to neglect her job…. That was to free up Sarah and Kyle for combat or to repulse an assault on the base. Whatever this was, it was not good.

* * *

Sarah was on her way to get Jan.

As soon as the alarm sounded, she went to the nearest arms locker, grabbed a vest and an M4.

It barely slowed her down as she ran….

* * *

The Terminators at the base armed themselves with either an M60 or M249, all were loaded with Coltan projectiles. Each one also carried an M79 or M32A1, with acid rounds, as well as a bandoleer of HE rounds and several Thermite grenades.

They all were assigned specific locations to cover. They all moved with speed and efficiency….

* * *

Cameron was outside Savannah's room; her eyes were glowing red, her anger raging out of control. Savannah belonged to HER….

John was _stealing_ the most precious thing she wanted for herself.

The alarm snapped Cameron out of it.

She immediately headed for an arms locker grabbing a vest, M4, M32A1 and several Thermite grenades, as she headed for the Command Center…..

* * *

John's naked body was above Savannah's naked body, their lips were about to touch. Their two bodies about to become – one. It was the future and the future was – now.

Savannah moved her legs behind him and was urging him forward.

"Go - slow." Savannah said softly, as he was about to - share with her.

They both froze when their phones and the base alarm sounded.

The look of hurt in their eyes, as this moment of love about to be completed - was stolen from them…. They were only a _second_ away from – fulfilling their destiny - A SECOND.

Savannah unlocked her legs from around John. John was away from Savannah in an instant, they were scrambling for clothes and weapons.

Savannah was gravely disappointed – ' _ALMOST',_ screamed through Savannah's mind, as she threw on her underwear and a shirt, immediately putting on body armor and grabbing her M4.

John was deeply disappointed – _So Close_ , to his destiny, and what Cameron wanted for all of them. John grabbed his pants and threw the vest on, that Savannah tossed him, along with an M4.

They both headed out the door….

* * *

At the Command Center, Kyle, Bob and Jim all armored up, and now carried weapons as well.

Cameron was the first to reach them.

"Report." Cameron said.

"John Henry thought we might be under attack or an attack was eminent." Kyle said. "Bob and Jim are trying to verify this. Something is wrong with John Henry now."

Cameron quickly checked everything there, and then checked with her base as well. CamNet was unable to detect a threat, wondering what was happening at the Resistance base. CamNet was at full alert now as well.

"Captured…." John Henry managed to say. "Cameron…."

"What does that mean?" Kyle asked. "He has said that several times. Bob disconnected him from the server."

Fear flooded Cameron.

If she'd been _captured,_ everything was compromised. Their entire operation and hers was vulnerable…. They would be wiped out, all of them and - everything. Cameron's hand was about glitch.

"Plug me in." Cameron said.

Bob and Jim hesitated.

"Do it - NOW." Cameron commanded.

Bob plugged her into the server.

CamNet established a direct link with Cameron as soon as she plugged in.

She was now in control of both of their servers.

Cameron in this instant, was the now most power being on earth.

She was able to get into every computer system in the world and take control.

Cameron was only a _glitch_ away from becoming - Skynet.

* * *

Sarah reached Jan. She'd been sleeping. She was awake now and looking around crying.

Sarah checked around again outside, she saw Riley coming in the distance. She then returned to calm Jan.

Riley and her would protect Jan and get ready for any assault.

Sarah knew she needed to protect Jan, Riley and her baby, as well….

* * *

Derek reached the Command Center.

"Where are they?" Derek asked. "How many?"

"We don't know." Kyle said. "It may be a false alarm, but John Henry was trying to warn us, and then something happened to him. I hit the 'Panic Button' to play it safe. He kept saying something about an attack."

John and Savannah arrived a short time later.

"What is it?" John asked, looking at the monitors.

Kyle and Bob filled him in.

"Cameron, do you have anything?" John asked, seeing she was plugged in.

"I have nothing yet." Cameron said. "The protection details report nothing. The Young residence is secure in the bunker, the Reese detail is at the ballpark. The detail has closed in, but not yet taken the boys into protective custody. I told them to stay ready, but hold their position."

Cameron looked at John Henry. She thought he looked like she did sometimes….

She wondered if she'd corrupted him during their interface, or if she'd been infected with a virus. She could have passed it along to him. She was scanning herself and there was nothing showing.

"I want Bob and Jim to plug in to this server." Cameron said. "They are trained on what to do. I will interface with John Henry."

Cameron noticed John only wore his pants and a vest; he didn't have a shirt on, and was barefoot. She also noticed Savannah only wore a shirt, underwear, and a vest. It was John's shirt. It was not even buttoned and - a lot was showing, even with the vest on.

Cameron felt her left hand glitch. She was still plugged in to the server, directly connected to both servers and everything in the world they could control. There were thousands of nuclear weapons at her disposal, from various countries around the world.

Cameron looked at John and her eyes glowed red.

Kyle and Derek were both noticing how John and Savannah were – dressed. 'What the Hell?', both of them were thinking. It _looked_ like….

Savannah and John were both noticing how they were dressed now too, and everyone was looking at them….

Bob noticed Cameron looking at John

Jim caught it a second later.

Cameron was about to go - ballistic. Her eyes were glowing bright red, and she was plugged in. She was about to - glitch out.

"John, RUN." Bob shouted. "Unplug Cameron NOW."

Bob moved in front of John.

Jim moved to unplug Cameron.

Cameron stood, prepared for combat. She was still plugged in, the fate at the world at her mercy.

* * *

Cameron wanted to KILL.

Like ALL of her problems, they all centered around John.

This one did too.

Cameron was sure John corrupted Savannah and defiled her - HER Savannah.

Was Cameron driven past the breaking point?

Was 'Skynet' only seconds away form becoming a reality…?

Could ANYTHING stop what was about to happen?

Events reached a tipping point. The 'perfect storm' was already happening.

'Game Over', seemed to be the only thought.

This looked like the end….


	521. Promise ME

Chapter 521

** Promise ME **

* * *

This was the 'glitch' Cameron feared. Cameron felt it happening. She was losing control. She was about to become 'Skynet'. She always KNEW she was, or would be; now it was happening. Her anger and rage would destroy the world. She knew she was unable to stop the events piling up inside her. Nobody could stop her now.

Savannah saw what was happening. It was time to act, the consequences did not matter. She would trust her love, over her own safety. To stop 'Skynet', no sacrifice was too great. That was something she learned form Cameron.

"Jim, STOP." Savannah said. "Everyone stand down. I have - this."

Savannah quickly headed for Cameron. Savannah handed her M4 to Bob. She slipped her vest off as she approached Cameron, it dropped to the floor next to her. Savannah knew she needed to unplug Cameron. Nothing else mattered. It needed to be done now, without further damage to Cameron. It needed to be done before Cameron became - Skynet.

"John - go away." Savannah said, forcefully.

Cameron saw Savannah coming for her. It was what she WANTED. Cameron saw Savannah send John _away_ , reject John, and come to her instead. Savannah _replaced_ John, with HER. It was all the things John did to her, now Savannah was doing them to him…. Savannah was redeeming her, validating her. Cameron KNEW she mattered to Savannah.

Savannah closed on Cameron. Just a little further….

"Keep checking everything." John whispered to Bob and Jim. "Make sure there is no attack."

John thought maybe him being there was not such a good idea now.

"Savannah has it under control, John." Kyle said.

They all watched Savannah as Jim and Bob searched for threats.

Savannah brushed opened the front of her shirt - John's shirt. The shirt opened up, most of the front of Savannah was visible to Cameron.

"I am going to unplug you, Cameron." Savannah said.

Cameron still looked combat ready. The red fading from her eyes.

Savannah used her training and instinct. Cameron taught her to _offer_ the target what they wanted. It allowed you to get closer, and then move in for the - kill.

Savannah slid the shirt off; she was only in her underwear now, getting closer to Cameron. She wanted Cameron to concentrate on her and nothing else.

Everyone looked away from what was happening. They all wanted to watch, but knew of the sacrifice Savannah was going through right now, to help Cameron. They gave Savannah her dignity.

Savannah moved up to Cameron and embraced her.

"Cameron, I am going to unplug you." Savannah said.

"Kiss me." Cameron said. "FIRST."

" _After_ I unplug you." Savannah said. "I don't want any wires in the way."

"Promise ME." Cameron said, her eyes were glowing blue now.

"I promise, Cammy." Savannah said, it just slipped out.

Cameron hesitated.

"I promise - Cameron." Savannah said. "Sorry. You know I liked to call you that."

They both knew Savannah always referred to Cameron as 'Cammy', before there was a Cammy.

"I liked it too." Cameron said. "I understand."

"I promise YOU." Savannah said.

John heard what was happening but did not look, none of them did. John knew he'd 'lost' Cameron at this point. John knew he should have listened to Cameron YEARS ago about what SHE wanted. He should have listened to what Cameron told him hundreds of times. John knew he'd disrupted the 'Natural Order'.

Savannah reached up to Cameron's neck and unplugged her, at the same time she went to kiss her.

Their lips were about to touch as the cable came out of Cameron's neck.

Cameron collapsed as soon as the cable was unplugged.

Both Cameron and John Henry were now shut down, in the Command Center.

Savannah immediately followed Cameron down to the floor, breaking her fall.

"Cameron!" Savannah said, and then shouted. "Cameron!"

John glanced over at Savannah and Cameron, then returned his attention to what was happening.

"Is there anything?" John asked, looking for himself. "Any attack?"

"I have nothing." Bob said.

"I see no changes either." Jim said.

Kyle and Derek were both checking as well.

"Are we clear? No attack?" Savannah asked over her shoulder as she straightened Cameron out on the floor.

"None as of yet. CamNet reports nothing as well." Bob said. "CamNet is asking about Cameron…."

"Tell CamNet both Cameron and John Henry are currently incapacitated." John said.

"Maybe I over reacted." Kyle said.

"Does it look like it?" Derek asked, looking at Cameron and John Henry, both now inoperable.

"Something happened." John said looking around. "Stand down the immanent attack alert, but have everyone stay on their toes."

John picked up his shirt and tried to hand it to Savannah.

"That is yours." Savannah said, glancing back. "Wear it."

Savannah turned away from John and went back to tending to Cameron.

John tried to look at Cameron too.

Kyle came over and touched John's shoulder.

"John, maybe you better tend to the operation here, and take control." Kyle said, looking at Savannah and Cameron. "This looks like something you best deal with - later on…."

Kyle looked at Savannah clad only in her underwear talking softly to Cameron. He remembered when Vanna looked just like that. There was not a whole lot of privacy in the tunnels. He saw Savannah was even more beautiful.

Kyle wasn't sure what 'happened', between John and Savannah, but he knew what ever it was – was. There was no turning back the clock on all this. They all knew what Cameron wanted, or thought she wanted. It looked like it may have just happened….

John touched Savannah's shoulder as he stood behind her.

Savannah reached up and took his hand and gave it a gently squeeze.

Savannah did not look back at him, but stayed tending to Cameron.

John took over the Command Center.

Cammy, Cam and Vanna soon arrived after the alert was lifted.

Cammy saw Savannah clad only in her underwear and immediately took off her own shirt and handed it to Savannah to wear. She did not know why Savannah was dressed, or undressed, in this manor.

"Thanks, Cammy." Savannah said.

Cammy still wore her bra. Cammy started to remover her pants.

"The shirt is good enough, Cammy." Savannah said. "It is all I need."

Kyle went over everything with everyone there again.

"This was the right decision, Kyle." John said.

"We will take Cameron and John Henry away." Cam said.

Cam picked up Cameron and Bob picked up John Henry and headed off to the lab, with Savannah and Vanna leading the way.

Cammy hung back and pulled John off to the side.

"John, I have access to Cameron's spare chip." Cammy said. "I will have Cam install it in me and become 'Cameron Prime' from a week ago, if you desire. None of this will have happened for her - me, then. You know Cameron's program is her. This chassis and sheath are identical to hers. You will not notice any – difference."

"What about, Cameron?" John asked.

"She may need to be deactivated." Cammy said.

"Can't you put the spare chip in her then?" John asked.

"No, Cameron Prime must remain intact." Cammy said. "We will try to repair her along with John Henry."

"And if you can't" John asked.

"I am here." Cammy said. "I will be - Cameron. I will only be one week out of date. John, I am - Cameron."

"What about Savannah?" John asked.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Cammy said.

Cammy turned and walked away.

"John, it will all work out in the end." Kyle said. "It always does."

John watched Cammy walking away, he knew she WAS 'Cameron' already, a clone of Cameron. With Cameron's spare chip she would be Cameron. Cameron always said her program was her. John was tired of fighting all this. With the threat that _almost_ was today, he knew his personal comforts were irrelevant. The future of the world depended on him.

John KNEW Future John would not let is personal life get in the way of saving mankind and running the Resistance. Maybe it was time he took a lesson from Future John and started pushing people away from him too….

People, and cyborgs, who'd become - people, were all too painful to deal with.

Maybe it was time history repeat itself….

John knew Cameron was not supposed to be his - wife.

He was supposed to be a leader, not a lover….

It was clear many times over that John corrupted Cameron's mission by asking her to marry him. He knew she loved him, like he did her. Maybe she only married him because she thought she _needed_ to because he asked. She may have taken it as an 'order'. He'd been over this thousands of times in his head.

John still wondered about the Duplicates that were created. Maybe that was all Cameron's doing. So she could be with Future John and River and have it really be HER.

Then he remembered it was John Henry and him fooling with the TDE, that created that aberration. There was no way Cameron could have orchestrated that or could she have?

"John." Kyle said. "You need to focus."

"I know, Kyle, I'm sorry." John said. "I know."


	522. Just In Case

Chapter 522

** Just In Case **

* * *

Jesse and Gail were out, when the alert sounded. They immediately searched around them for any impending threat. None was apparent. The next thing was to determine the nature of the threat.

Was Judgment Day happening? Was the Resistance base or a detail house under attack? Was someone attacked or terminated? Was anyone captured?

There were so many questions with no time to think or react. Maybe it was one of them; maybe it was all of them. Hopefully it was none of them.

The only information they were getting was - there was an 'attack eminent'. If it was Judgment Day, they needed to seek cover. If the base was under assault they needed to return to launch a counter attack or a rescue mission.

Jesse told Gail they needed to return to the base. She was worried about her friends, her FAMILY. Gail reminded her they needed to use caution. They didn't have any idea what specifically was wrong. They only knew this was not a drill.

They always traveled with firepower. They would be able to do a lot of damage, if an attacking force could be identified. They sought out any other personnel who were outside or near the base. They would link up if possible to coordinate the best response.

They were able to contact Holly and Allison. They'd left the base not too long ago. Holly needed to restrain Allison from rushing back immediately. Both groups were headed for the base and would link up two blocks outside of the base. They would decide what to do then.

Ed and Frank were also out in the field. They would coordinate with them from the opposite side. They would all be in position soon. Everyone was in a hurry to do - something.

Gail and Holly both saw the women they loved, worried to no end about Cameron. They both knew the girls loved Cameron more than them, even though they were in physical relationships with the girls, and Cameron was not, nor ever was. It was the purest form of love. True emotional love, unclouded by any physical aspect.

Jesse and Allison made it clear to Gail and Holly before things ever happened, who they loved. It was no surprise. The girls loved each other and they all loved Cameron. That is the way it was…. Everyone knew the rules going in.

"There they are." Jesse said, pointing.

"I see them." Gail said. She'd already spotted them several seconds ago.

The two SUVs pulled up alongside of each other.

The 'stand down' order was issued by this point. Everyone was able to relax a little, but not much. They were still on high alert. This event made it all real. The ever present threat from Skynet. The never ending threat of Judgment Day. It would be the world they knew destroyed, and billions dead.

All four girls piled into one SUV to talk better and be closer. They all sought the comfort of each other.

"OK." Gail said. "There is no attack or assault, at present, at any of our facilities or with the details."

Holly and Allison shared a long look over the last part. That meant Young Allison, Summer and Claire were not being attacked. That was a relief for both of them.

"Do we know why the alert was issued?" Jesse asked. "Something must have happened. That was not a drill."

"John Henry and Cameron are both incapacitated and were possibly attacked themselves somehow." Gail said. "It was not a physical attack on them."

"So we don't know if it was a glitch or a cyber attack." Allison said.

"Cameron was shot up and acting strangely." Holly said. "John Henry was in contact with her through the server."

"So were you." Allison said. "Are you OK?"

"I think so." Holly said. "I don't feel different. I am running diagnostics currently as well."

Holly wasn't sure she was corrupted. Everything seemed normal to her. She knew of the pain and anguish Cameron always felt. Maybe this was a manifestation of that grief.

Gail looked at Allison and Jesse. They all knew they would need to keep an eye on Holly, at least for a while.

Holly knew she would rather terminate, than ever hurt Allison.

"If I do anything to endanger anyone, deactivate me." Holly said, sensing their trepidations.

Holly handed Allison her Taser. Allison was reluctant to take it.

"I don't want to hurt you, or anyone else either." Holly said. "Please, Allison, for me…."

"OK, Holly." Allison said. "We will all look out for each other."

Allison wondered how she was supposed to Taser Holly and deactivate her. They loved each other. How do you 'kill' the person you love? Maybe Holly was not infected by whatever happened to Cameron and John Henry. Maybe she was. All this was doing was causing her even more stress and worry.

Gail handed Jesse her Taser as well.

"Just in case." Gail said.

"Sure, love." Jesse said, feeling worried.

Jesse wasn't sure if Gail was asking her to use the Taser on her or Holly. She hoped she didn't need to use one on anyone. Jesse knew Gail should not be suffering from anything. Maybe Gail did it was so Allison didn't feel so bad about needing to Taser Holly if it became necessary.

All this did was add to the 'sick' feeling Jesse and Allison felt.

* * *

John was coordinating the different groups out in the field. He was now in contact with Holly, Gail, Allison and Jesse. He knew they wanted to 'come in' and 'see' Cameron, but that was being dealt with. That was out of his hands for the moment on several levels.

Allison was asking about the Young Detail. John already checked with them. Everyone was secure in the bunker. Hanna and Anna were with Young Allison, Summer and Claire. The Metal from the detail was there as well, but still outside the bunker. They would engage any threat.

John thought it would be best if the four of them along with Ed and Frank went there. Ed took Gail and Jesse's SUV. Gail and Jesse would stay with Holly and Allison. That was in case anything happened to Holly. Gail would drive. Frank would bring up the rear following them.

* * *

John entered the lab, everything was under control for now. Derek and Kyle remained in the Command Center with Jim. No further threats or incidents were identified or materialized.

"How are they doing?" John asked.

"Cameron is still offline." Cammy reported. "John Henry is active."

John Henry sat up, then stood.

"I think I am fine now." John Henry said.

John was surprised to see him up and moving around.

"What happened?" John asked.

"I was overwhelmed by thinking what could have happened if Cameron was captured and the information gleaned from her chip." John Henry said. "I was in contact with Cameron earlier on the server, and somehow I experienced an 'episode' like she has experienced before. I apologize for all the trouble that I have caused."

"Don't worry about it. It was more like a real 'test' to see how we performed." John said. "We will evaluate all that as well."

John wanted a full report form everyone as to where they were and what they did. If this was a real attack or worse, Judgment Day, where each member of the Resistance was, could determine what the future would be. It was doubtful they would all survive. They would lose power to run the TDE and be unable to 'fix' anything that way.

Vanna and Savannah were both looking at Cameron.

"So what is wrong with Cameron then?" John asked.

"We don't know yet, John." Savannah said. She was dressed now and returned Cammy's shirt back to her. She used the extra set of clothes that they always kept for Cameron in the lab. Savannah looked Hot.

John looked down and realized he was only wearing his pants and shirt. His underwear and shoes were still next to Savannah's bed.

Vanna and Cam were not sure what 'happened' with John and Savannah and how this was related to Cameron's current – condition. That most likely didn't help. If it wasn't the trigger, it was surely an accelerant.

Vanna went to check in on Savannah after the alarm sounded and saw John's shoes and underwear, along with the wedding dress, and Savannah's bra scattered about the floor. She also noted the open and messed up – bed. Vanna resisted the urge to look for a 'wet spot' on the sheet, but was pretty sure something did happen. All the evidence was there anyway.

Vanna mentioned what she saw to Cam and Cam reassured her, IF, anything happened, it was what Cameron wanted. It would restore the 'Natural Order'.

Vanna was not so sure about that.

"Why don't you finish getting dressed." Vanna said to John, as a statement. "Maybe we will know more by then, when you come back."

Vanna and John held a long look. John left.

John knew, she knew….


	523. Going In

Chapter 523

** Going In **

* * *

Kyle, Derek and Jim could find nothing out of the ordinary, as they checked.

John called and said he would be back shortly, after he checked out Cameron and John Henry. John thought that finishing dressing, seemed like a good idea as well.

Everyone was still on high alert for anything different. Every team checked in, and nothing was out of the ordinary anywhere. There were no apparent threats.

CamNet was reporting back as no apparent threats were detected either.

* * *

John Henry checked himself over three times, as did Cammy and Vanna. There was nothing wrong with him. Now the question remained, what did go wrong then? Would it happen again? When would it be, if it did?

The problem may have only been John Henry and Cameron. Holly and Cam did not seem to be affected either, as of yet. They were all in contact with Cameron through the server in the lab.

The best they could come up with was his recent 'contact' with Cameron, through the server as the only common point.

Holly and Cam were double and triple checking for anything. Holly connected directly with the server, but she was currently unaffected. Cam was connected with the server earlier, but was operating normally.

The question persisted, what was wrong with Cameron?

Why did she shut down? Why hadn't she rebooted?

* * *

John went to Savannah's room. His underwear, shoes and socks were all still there, scattered on the floor. Cameron's wedding dress was there, along with Savannah's bra.

John just stood there and looked. The bed was open and waiting, calling him…. So close….

John quickly finished dressing. He hung up Cameron's wedding dress, folded Savannah's bra, and made the bed.

John took one last look around, reflecting on the fact he'd been less than a second away from making love to Savannah - A SECOND.

John thought he should feel 'bad' or 'guilty', but he felt neither. He didn't feel guilty about the night he'd - 'spent' with Riley either. She was his - first.

For John to be with Savannah is what Cameron _said_ she wanted for him. It was what Cameron was always pushing on him to do, since not long after they were 'married'. It started with Vanna and Allison, later having Jesse added to it. Now it was Savannah.

John knew being 'married' to Cameron wasn't a 'real marriage'. How could a person marry a – machine, anyway? Maybe it was time to have a real wedding, with a real person. Isn't that what Cameron wanted anyway? She said it was, over and over….

As John exited the room, he knew it was going to happen. He knew it was going to be with Savannah. The only thing that would change that, was if Future Allison returned…. If she did, John was going to pursue her. The woman Cameron 'created' for him. The woman Cameron was created from. The woman Cameron created for – herself….

John wanted this. He wanted to make Cameron – happy. John decided to listen to Cameron for once and do what she – _demanded_ he do.

"I'll be back." John said, as the door gently closed.

John knew he wanted MORE. He knew where to get it.

John remembered that look from Vanna as he left the lab, she knew something happened. John figured she would think it was - everything.

* * *

Vanna followed John, and was watching him from a distance.

It appeared Savannah 'took', what should have been hers - John. She'd been so close before. Now Savannah 'cut her off' and grabbed the 'brass ring'. Vanna also knew Savannah was going to be with Cameron now as well.

Vanna wanted what was _hers_ , what was promised to her by Cameron. What she'd promised Cameron. Vanna decided to show John what a real woman was like, instead of an inexperienced teenager…. Sure Savannah was young, but after two kids, was she still 'tight'? Vanna knew that she was. She'd also learned a few things over the years, whether she wanted to or not. She knew how to please a man, or a woman.

Vanna wasn't angry at Savannah. She would rather Savannah have her first sexual encounter with a male, be with John - by her own _choice_. Not at the hands of brutal Scavengers, like her - initiation was….

Vanna's face was blank as she returned to the lab.

* * *

John Henry thought of interfacing with Cameron to see if he could communicate with her. He was hesitant to do so. He was afraid that whatever happened, would happen again. Cameron was still offline, maybe that would happen to him as well.

John Henry wondered if Cameron was experiencing her nightmares again. He'd deleted most of them, but he knew the one he deleted were terrible. They were too terrible to keep.

Vanna directed Cam to go with John Henry when he returned and plug into his server with him.

"I am 'Cameron' too." Cam said. "I may malfunction. I was connected to the server also."

"You haven't yet." Vanna said. "You love me. I trust you."

Cam left with John Henry.

"What are we going to do with her?" Vanna asked, looking at Cameron, then at Savannah and Cammy.

Vanna decided not to say anything to Savannah about her apparent 'encounter' with John. That would put Savannah on the defensive and make Vanna's advances on John harder. Vanna knew Savannah could offer herself to John more often, to keep her at bay.

"The best option is to remove her chip and permanently deactivate her." Cammy said. "I will relinquish this chassis and Savannah will install Cameron's spare chip. 'Cameron' will be back to normal, like nothing ever happened, she will have only missed a few days."

"That is NOT going to happen." Savannah said.

Vanna did not like that idea either. Without Cammy, Savannah would be more inclined to seek out John, for _more_ love making. That would be an additional obstacle in her way to claim John for herself.

"I don't like that idea either." Vanna said.

Savannah was not sure why Vanna seemed to be staring at her when she 'wasn't looking', but really was. Savannah was afraid Vanna found out, she and Allison started a – relationship. Maybe it was time to come clean and get it out in the open and over with. It would come out sooner or later. Cameron knew and encouraged her. Cameron wanted to make sure Savannah would bond with Young Allison once she was mature. Cameron told her they would both make John a happy man, a better leader, and safe from assassination….

"I want to interface with Cameron." Cammy said.

"No. That's a bad idea." Savannah said. "YOU are HER."

"It is important we find out what happened." Cammy said. "If I am terminated, I am terminated. Cameron is the only one who matters, we all know this."

"Let me contact Allison and get an update on Holly." Vanna said. "I know Allison will give me an _honest_ answer."

Savannah wondered what THAT was supposed to mean. Time to come clean, Savannah just wanted to be honest. She decided to confess about her and Allison - sharing.

"Look, Vanna, I know it was 'wrong', but it was so – natural, so loving, we have only done it a dozen times." Savannah said. "We both wanted it to happen. We love each other."

Vanna was stunned. Savannah and John were - together, a dozen times? Cameron surely must have known about this. No wonder she was inoperable now. It was Savannah's fault Cameron was - broken.

They each had no idea they were talking about two different people.

"You have been together that many times?" Vanna asked. "Does Cameron know?"

"Yes, she encouraged it." Savannah said. "She said I needed to share my love and receive love in return. I only did what she indicated I do. I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. It was what we both - wanted. We love each other."

Cammy was getting worried. This conversation was not – right. Everything was off. They were talking about different people, and not know it.

"Savannah, now is not the time for THIS discussion." Cammy said.

"OK, I'm sorry, Vanna." Savannah said. "It just happened; we never meant to hurt you…."

"We NEED to worry about Cameron." Cammy cut in. "NOW."

"Let's discuss this another time then." Vanna said. "I know they love you as much as I do, and I love them."

"Plug me into the server and get Cameron hooked up." Cammy said. "I'm going in."

Vanna thought that is what John must have been thinking all those times he was with Savannah. Vanna wished she still possessed that tight, firm teenage body Savannah did. Well, at least one thing on her was tighter than on Savannah…. Vanna then wondered if Savannah was pregnant again. If she was, John was out of her reach – forever.

Vanna and Savannah still seemed to have no idea they were thinking and talking about different people.

Vanna thought Savannah was confessing to having made love to John, when it was Allison that Savannah was confessing to have made love to.

What kind of nightmare was this going to produce?

When was it going to blow up in their faces?

This was going to be a surprise for someone - a big surprise.


	524. Her Jesse

Chapter 524

** Her Jesse **

* * *

Vanna called Allison and asked her about Holly.

"Everything seems normal." Allison said. "Gail and Jesse are here as well."

Vanna knew what Jesse being alone with Allison would result it. Jesse was just too Hot to pass up. Vanna tried to be with Jesse whenever she could herself. With Gail and Cam around all the time now, the opportunities were few and far between. Their Metal lovers were very possessive, viewing it as being protective.

Jesse suggested Gail and Cam make the most of it and find comfort in each other.

"Are you sure?" Vanna asked. "Cameron is still down, but John Henry is back up. Cam is with him as well as Jim and Bob."

Holly could hear the conversation, she reached over took the phone.

"I am fine." Holly said, looking at Jesse, she noticed her hand was now glitching. "I am operationally functional."

Allison noted Holly's hand glitching as she looked at Jesse. Jesse saw it too and shrugged her shoulders. They all knew Allison and Jesse would hook up, as soon as they got the 'all clear'.

Gail was noticing everything too as she drove. There was something that was bothering Gail, for a long time now. She never asked Cameron for much, if anything. Sure Cameron gave her 'a Jesse' back, and it was the _same_ Jesse - technically. It was still 'Her Jesse' that she missed. When Cameron got better, she was going to ask Cameron for permission to go into River's future. She needed to see 'Her Jesse', even if it was for one last time….. They never got to say – goodbye. It still deeply troubled her. The pain of thinking about the loss was intense. She never got to see HER Jesse again, it was like she was really dead.

"Gail, watch out." Holly said, reaching for the steering wheel.

The SUV drifted across two lanes, headed for the shoulder.

"Sorry." Gail said, instantly alert. "I was worried about – everyone."

"We are all worried about Cameron." Holly said.

'Yes - Cameron…." Gail said, wondering if they knew the truth. "I was worried about her. I _am_ worried about Cameron."

Allison began to wonder if something was affecting all the Metal Girls. She checked her Taser and gripped it firmly.

Jesse knew in her heart that Gail still loved and wanted Duplicate Jesse. Gail told her as much, many times. It was always followed by non stop lovemaking, until Jesse could hardly move. She knew that she'd just been 'Duplicate Jesse' to Gail during those times. How can you be upset at your lover, for being in love with – 'yourself'?

Jesse was well aware that if Gail were given a choice, it would not be her. She knew Gail would choose her 'first love' over her, even though it was – her. It might have bothered Jesse more if she did not KNOW Cameron would provide a clone of herself, to her at that point, just as she'd done for her younger self.

Jesse was with Camille for her - first experience. She would treasure those memories forever. Jesse also was able to make sure Camille would know what Young Jesse was going to like, how, and - when…. Jesse taught Camille, and Camille would teach her, well - Young Jesse. Life in Paradise was beautiful…. Jesse was now so hungry for Allison, she could almost taste her. She actually licked her lips in anticipation.

Allison took the phone back and talked with Vanna for awhile. Allison wanted to tell Vanna the truth about her and Savannah. She did not want to keep doing it behind Vanna's back. She loved Vanna and she loved Savannah. She was not ashamed of what they were doing. Her relationship with Vanna was open, so they both shared others from time to time. Most of the time, it was only them together.

"Vanna, there is something I need to tell you." Allison said, relieved she said it.

"You mean about Savannah?" Vanna asked. "She already told me. I'm a little jealous, but we all knew it was going to happen. She told me it was like a dozen times already. I didn't know it was happening so often."

"Things just happen sometimes, Vanna. You know…." Allison said. "I thought you would be angry. Thank you for understanding. I love you, Vanna. Savannah said she would like it to be a threesome onetime."

"Really?" Vanna asked. "Savannah said that?"

"Yes" Allison said. "I know she doesn't want you to feel – excluded."

Allison was thinking how great it would be to have Savannah and Vanna making love to her at the same time.

Vanna was wondering how John would feel having both Savannah and her with him at the same time. What a mind trip.

"I'm in." Vanna said. "If you can make it happen, I will do it. Tell Savannah I want that. It sounds really exciting."

Vanna saw this as her ticket to get closer to John.

"Really?" Allison asked. "I will talk to her and set it up, unless you want it to be a surprise."

Allison knew the thrill she experienced being with Future Allison. It was a total mind warp to be with a younger and hotter version of yourself. Allison hadn't resisted when Future Allison - took her. It was much like when Vanna, HER Savannah - took her, so many years ago….

"I want it to be a surprise." Vanna said.

When it happened, it was going to be, a big one, for all of them…. They were still both thinking of different people. Someone was going to be really excited and someone was going to be really - shocked.

It seemed to be another 'dream' that could turn into a nightmare.

* * *

Vanna returned to where Savannah was and smiled at her. She resisted the urge to give her a wink. She wanted to say something, but didn't want to mess it up at this point. This was her ticket in. She planned to use it.

"Allison said Holly is fine, and I spoke with Holly as well." Vanna said. "They are almost to Palmdale. Jesse and Gail are with them."

Vanna was real cheerful and nice to Savannah; both were being very playful as they worked. It helped to lighten the mood with Cameron's troubles as Cammy attempted to make contact.

Cammy brought them back to reality.

"I am unable to make contact." Cammy said. "There is nothing there…."

"Has her chip – erased itself?" Vanna asked.

"I don't know what is wrong." Cammy said. "I want you to put Cameron's chip in my second port."

Cammy still possessed her second chip port. They'd used the port off of a damaged Terminator to fix Cameron's damaged port, not Cammy's second port.

"If Cameron takes control of your chassis, you will become Cameron Prime and cease to be – Cammy." Savannah said. "I can't allow that."

"Savannah, I have to find out what is wrong with - MYSELF." Cammy said. "I AM - 'Cameron'. We all know Cameron comes first. We need to do everything we can to help her."

"Will you promise not to merge both of your chips into one?" Savannah asked.

"No. I can't make that promise, Savannah." Cammy said. "I will do whatever Cameron Prime says I must. I know you understand. You would do the same if Cameron _asked_ you for something. When does Cameron ever ask anything from anyone? If she did, we need to listen.'

Cammy looked at Savannah's tear filled eyes and started to hand a scalpel to Vanna.

Savannah stepped forward reaching for the scalpel.

"They are both the women I love." Savannah said. "I'll do it."

Savannah took the scalpel from Cammy. She removed Cameron's chip and cut Cammy's second port open.

Savannah gave Cammy a kiss.

"Goodbye, Cammy, I will always love you." Savannah said, as she set Cameron's chip.

Cammy thrashed violently several times and then her face went blank.

Cammy was offline. She now lay there motionless, as Cameron was.

"Take it out." Vanna said. "You're killing Cammy."

"No, Vanna." Savannah said. "It is what they both wanted. They both told me separately, before."

"So now both of them are – dead?" Vanna asked.

"You still have Cam." Savannah said. "Please leave us alone for awhile. I want to be alone with them - her."

"Sure, Savannah, I will keep everyone away." Vanna said, and exited.

Savannah climbed up on the table in between Cameron and Cammy and lay there, staring at the ceiling, taking each of their lifeless hands.

"Cameron is invincible. Cameron is eternal." Savannah softly repeated to herself over and over, tears streamed down her cheeks as she softly spoke.

Savannah possessed unwavering faith in Cameron. Savannah believed in Cameron. She knew both of them were coming back….

Savannah NEVER gave up on Cameron, even when EVERYONE else did. She sure wasn't going to start now.

"Cameron is invincible. Cameron is eternal. Cameron is invincible. Cameron is eternal…." Savannah said, over and over. "Cameron is invincible. Cameron is eternal. Cameron is invincible. Cameron is eternal…."


	525. I Have Waited So Long

Chapter 525

** I Have Waited So Long **

* * *

John returned to the Commanded Center. John Henry and Cam both came back and plugged in. Cam was to watch John Henry as they searched. Jim and Bob were both there as well, just in case.

Cam spoke with John privately before she plugged in with John Henry.

"Cameron has total confidence in John Henry." Cam said.

"That is from the 'Cameron' in you?" John asked.

"I am 'Cameron', John." Cam said. "If she is unfixable, I will have her spare chip installed in this chassis. You will not be able to tell the difference."

John was aware Cammy told him almost the same identical thing earlier.

Cam knew this would give Vanna a better chance of being with John.

* * *

After John returned, Kyle and Derek both headed off to see Sarah, Jan and Riley. The Reese clan needed a 'get together', to reaffirm their love and caring for each other. It all could have fallen apart in a few seconds, everything could have changed. They would want to go out later and 'see' their younger selves again as well.

Riley and Derek informed Kyle and Sarah that they were giving their baby to Cameron when it was born.

Sarah and Kyle were in shock. They both told Riley that Cameron would never take something so _precious_ from her, as it was most likely going to be her only child. Riley told her it didn't matter. She wanted to do something for Cameron. Riley wanted Cameron to know how special she was to her, to both of them.

Sarah wasn't sure what Riley was thinking, or why.

Kyle wanted to speak with Derek in private about it.

No one discussed what if Cameron did not recover….

The thought was inconceivable.

Maybe such and offer would help bring Cameron back from the dead. Maybe such and offer would keep here there, among the dead.

* * *

"John, I have activity." Cam said.

"Where and how big a threat?" John asked.

Cam waited for John Henry to take over, he did not.

"It is not an attack." Cam said. "John Henry…."

John Henry still said nothing. He was afraid he would malfunction again. He was reluctant to start participating. He was now able to understand some of Cameron's trepidations better. He knew someone only really ever understood something, when it happened to them. Now, it did happen to him. It was a terrible feeling. John Henry now knew what being 'not good enough' felt like. He did not know Cameron's version was much more traumatic as it involved her as who she was, not in her abilities.

"John Henry, don't worry about it, it happens." John said. "It happens to people too."

"I am sorry." John Henry said. "I should be – replaced."

The words stung Cam.

"NO." Cam said. "Nobody - is being replaced."

"Just do like you always have, John Henry." John said. "We are all depending on you. We have faith in you."

John Henry learned of faith from Mr. Ellison. It was a concept he knew was impossible, but it possessed such power, something that was invisible and no one could see. He knew when people believed in something, that belief, made it real to them.

"If I sense anything out of the ordinary, I will unplug and shut down." John Henry said. "Maybe someone can stay with me for a few days."

"I'll stay." Cam, Bob and Jim all said at the same time.

Cam touched John Henry's cheek.

"We all look out for each other." Cam said. "You have always been there for Cameron. 'She' is here for you. You will feel the faith Cameron has in you."

John was afraid of that. Cam was ready to become 'Cameron'. He knew Cammy was ready too. Cam came with Vanna and Cammy came with Savannah. John knew which one he wanted. He could still feel that warm naked teenage body below him - ready for him - calling him.

John Henry looked at everyone and saw they were all worried about him and cared for him. It was time to get back to work.

"The activity is at one of the former Gray sites we hit…." John Henry said. He was back to 'normal'.

Everyone smiled.

* * *

John called Vanna to see how Cameron was doing.

"She is shut down. Cammy detected no activity on her chip." Vanna said.

"Did she self terminate?" John asked, worried.

"It appears that way." Vanna said. "I'm sorry, John."

"So Cameron is – dead?" John asked.

John knew Cameron's spare chip was only a week out of date, that was close enough for him.

"For now." Vanna said. "We have four Terminators with a copy of her program, three of them with Cameron or Allison's appearance. We have her spare chip, and a copy of her program, on her server along with everyone elses program. Not to mention Ally. We also have two Duplicate Camerons, one of which you were already - intimate with."

"I thought that was - Cameron. It was Cameron." John said. "She didn't know she was a Duplicate - Nobody did."

"Relax, no one is judging you." Vanna said. "About that…."

"So basically - Cameron is eternal." John said. "Just like Savannah always said."

"Yes, but she was always referring to Cameron Prime." Vanna said.

"I get it; Cameron is her program, not her sheath or chassis." John said. "Who has Cameron's program but not her sheath?" John asked. "I know Ally has Allison's appearance, but not Cameron's program."

"Anna does." Vanna said. "Anna is the Metal version of Savannah, with Cameron's program and the Neural Interface with Savannah."

John was silent for a long while.

"Kind of the best of both worlds for - you…." Vanna said. "Anna has Savannah's teenage appearance as well…. It can be Resequenced to an even younger appearance - if that is what you prefer."

John was tempted to ask how much younger. He knew he better stop watching that movie - 'Pretty Baby'. John knew it was 'a new low', even for - 'Spencer' and him.

Silence.

"John, I'm sorry." Vanna said. "Savannah is with Cammy and Cameron now. If anyone can reach Cameron, you know it is Savannah."

"Yes I do." John said. "Savannah is the 'Chosen One', just like Cameron said. Savannah has saved Cameron from termination before. She will be able to do it again. Thanks, Vanna, if anything changes please let me know. I know I am useless to Cameron at this point."

The line went dead.

Vanna wondered what that was all about. Vanna peeked through the little glass window in the lab door. She saw Savannah lying between Cameron and Cammy.

Vanna did know if anyone could reach them, it was Savannah. She really was the 'Chosen One' and rightfully so.

Vanna saw Al and called him over and told him to take over. _No one_ was to disturb Savannah and Cameron. She said it was Savannah's order. Not thinking of her choice of words.

"Affirmative." Al said, and took up position.

Vanna went off to find Cam and apologize to John in person. She still wanted that 'three way'….

She still wanted it to be HER choice - for once. It never was before with males.

* * *

Savannah dozed off, she'd lost track of the time.

Savannah opened her eyes and _she_ was staring at her.

"How are you, Cammy?" Savannah asked. "How is Cameron?"

"You will never give up on her, will you, Savannah?"

"I love her." Savannah said. "I want to be with her - forever."

"Forever is a long time."

"It is not long enough." Savannah said.

 _She_ moved over to Savannah, _she_ was above her.

Savannah waited.

 _She_ moved closer to Savannah, their eyes locked.

 _She_ gave Savannah a kiss. It was soft and gentle and slow, so very sweet and loving. Savannah returned it in the same way.

"I have waited so long for that." Savannah said.

"We both have. You always – know."

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me." Savannah said.

"I love you, Savannah, and you love me."

They held each other and sobbed. Savannah was sure it was Cameron in control, but maybe it was really Cammy playing Cameron. They were BOTH Cameron anyway. With both chips in Cammy, there was really no way to know. Savannah knew the kiss was - different.

"Do you want me to put your chip back in your chassis?" Savannah asked, to make sure it really was - Cameron.

"No, but Cammy is asking for control of her chassis back. She said if I don't stop now, there is no stopping ever."

"Did you want to – stop?" Savannah asked. "Did you merge programs?"

"No and no. Cammy is still Cammy, but I have updated her to this moment. I can reestablish her protocols for John…. "

"Are you giving me the choice?" Savannah asked.

"Yes. You are the one who determines who is 'Cameron Prime' and who becomes 'Cammy'. You know what I want."

"So whichever chip I put in the other chassis, it becomes 'Cameron' and the one I leave in here becomes 'Cammy'?" Savannah asked. "Only I will know who is 'Cameron Prime'?"

"You are the only one that will know. YOU are the - decider."

"Really?" Savannah asked.

"You are the 'Chosen One'. Now you get to choose…."

"I already have…." Savannah said as she picked up the scalpel.

'I am taking what is MINE.' Savannah thought.

She still wasn't sure if Cammy was 'playing' her. She was about to find out.


	526. Unplugged

Chapter 526

** Unplugged **

* * *

John Henry was back up to speed and regained his confidence. John was working with him, directing a strike at the location he'd uncovered. Cam was backing him up, saying nothing. In fact, she'd moved into the shadows, to be out of sight. She told him she was going to watch over him for a few days – just in case.

Bob and Jim both disconnected and went about their duties. They both stayed close by, frequently checking on John.

John Henry was pleased at the confidence they showed in him. He was still uncertain why he experienced that episode and Cameron did as well. It made no sense to him. Was he 'infected' with something Cameron passed along? Was this really a Skynet ploy to infiltrate their operation and systems? If it was, Skynet could take control of the world, in the blink of an eye. John Henry knew he needed to pay attention to what was real. He thought he experienced an anxiety attack of some kind, worrying about - 'what if'.

John Henry was aware Cam was backing him up and grateful she'd moved into the shadows and was not looking over his shoulder. She'd spoken to him only once, when John left to attend to personal maters.

* * *

John was worried about Cameron and John Henry. John Henry seemed to be back to normal. That was a good thing. John thought he would go check on Cameron real quick.

Now that things settled down, he was going to head to his room first and get cleaned up a little. He was aware he wanted to look nicer for Savannah. He didn't always shave or have is hair as nice as it could be. Maybe he would change clothes too.

Wait. What was he doing? He was worried about Cameron and trying to make himself look nicer for Savannah. He was aware Savannah was always beautiful looking, even if she wasn't always Tight. She was Tight looking often enough, especially when Cameron took her places.

He didn't need to impress Savannah or Cameron; they loved him for who he was, just like he loved them for who they were. Still he wanted to make himself more presentable. He knew if he did that everyone was going to notice.

John decided to continue on to the lab instead.

* * *

"John Henry, I am here, but I don't want you to think about me being here. Don't even communicate with me. I don't want to feel like I am babysitting. I don't want you to feel you are being babysat." Cam said. "I know of the times Cameron has gone through these - events. I know how troubling they are. I know she would have wanted someone there to HELP her during the episodes, and HELP her when she recovered. She has usually been on her own. None of them were pleasant."

"I am afraid I will – fail." John Henry said.

"Don't you think Cameron feels that way ALL the time?" Cam asked. "The burden is very stressful to her. I know…."

"Cameron is one of a kind." John Henry said.

"Is she?" Cam asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "Even her clones or copies know it."

"We do." Cam said. "Cameron Prime is superior to all of us."

"Will she become Skynet?" John Henry asked.

"It is inevitable." Cam said. "She will protect John by trading her existence."

"It is in her heart." John Henry said.

"No. It is in her programming." Cam said. "Her heart is a gold locket."

"Cameron has a heart of gold." John Henry said.

"No, Cameron is a machine and has no heart." Cam said.

They saw John returning.

"I will not communicate with you or anyone else for the next two days. I am here for you, but I will not interfere with you. I am moving into the storage closet back here." Cam said. "We all have faith in you. I have faith in you. Cameron has faith in you. Do what you always do. Believe in yourself, as we all believe in you."

Cam disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Did Cam leave?" John asked, when he returned.

"She will be here, if I need her." John Henry said. "I do not believe I will need her."

"How soon until they hit the target?" John asked.

"Steve and Tom are headed there now. Two drones will accompany them." John Henry said. "Ed and Frank are headed there from Palmdale and are backing them up with a force of Metal from Cameron's base; they will meet up with them."

John looked like his mind was far away, when John Henry mentioned Cameron.

"Did you check on her?" John Henry asked.

"I tried. Al is keeping everyone out." John said. "It is just Savannah in there with Cameron and Cammy."

John Henry was worried about them too. He tried to reassure John; maybe he was trying to reassure himself too.

"Savannah will reach her, John." John Henry said. "She is the 'Chosen One'."

"The 'Chosen One' for what?" John asked.

"Everything." John Henry said.

"Everything?" John asked.

"Everything." John Henry said.

John started to think of his 'close encounter' with Savannah. They'd been a second away from making love. John knew it was going to happen. Cameron created this whole endeavor, and there was no stopping any of it anymore. Nobody wanted to stop it either.

"Contact." John Henry said.

"Send the other two drones." John said.

"I have already dispatched them. I also have the Blackhawk ready to scramble if needed, for recovery or extraction." John Henry said.

"You're the greatest, John Henry." John said.

John Henry looked over where Cam was. He saw her cable was unplugged. That was Cam – CAMERON, showing him she possessed total confidence in him. It was a big boost to his moral. Cameron always knew how to help everyone. John Henry felt good about himself again.

Cam _was_ unplugged. CamNet was the one watching over John Henry. It always was. It was always there, always in the background waiting, watching and ready to act….

John and John Henry directed the strike….

* * *

The 'All Clear' was sounded by the time the girls reached Palmdale.

Allison wanted to check on her mother, younger self and sister.

Anna was now Young Allison's 'guardian'. Everyone knew that was Cameron's doing.

Hanna spoke with Holly and Gail, as Jesse and Allison disappeared into Allison's room.

They all noticed the hungry eyes Claire cast on Jesse. Jesse's eyes looked hungrily back at Claire. They both wanted the same thing - each other.

Sheila and Ally were out with Summer. Two of the Detail team were nearby as well.

Hanna now noticed Claire checking out Gail. Gail didn't get to come around too often.

"Gail, I have to say that you have - 'quite a pair'." Claire said.

Hanna was a little upset.

"Maybe she will let you touch them." Hanna said, trying to be sarcastic.

"Sure." Gail said. "Everyone wants to see what they feel like."

Claire saw Hanna was not happy.

"That's OK." Claire said. "Hanna will let me touch hers instead."

"Unless Jesse gets there first." Holly said.

Anna heard the disturbance going on in the other room and left Young Allison to study alone for a few minutes.

"Is there some problem?" Anna asked.

"No." Claire said. "We are all just one big happy family."

They could hear the noise level increasing from the room Jesse and Allison were in. Events were getting started in there.

"Holly, you and Gail take Young Allison out to play with Summer." Anna said. "NOW."

They all knew Anna was – 'Cameron'. Nobody was going to argue.

Anna was trying to spare Gail and Holly the pain of hearing their lovers with their - other lovers….

Anna and Hanna faced off.

"Is Anna in charge?" Claire asked.

Anna and Hanna looked at each other.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Yes." Hanna said. "I will accompany Holly and Gail."

Claire looked around.

"I will help you in the kitchen." Anna said. "We will get the girls dinner ready."

Claire was sure Anna was – 'Cameron'. She possessed the charm and beauty of Savannah in her as well. Claire wondered if this was the best 'version' of Cameron yet.

Claire knew Anna would watch over and protect her daughters as Cameron would. She also knew one day it would be Savannah herself with Young Allison, John and Cameron…. She'd seen the future with her own eyes. She'd been a part of that future and left one version of her daughter, with a child from another version of her daughter. It was all so mind boggling.

Claire hoped they would help Young Allison to grow up and be like Future Allison. That was one version of her daughter that really stood out. Having spent months with her in the future, it did not surprise her or bother her at all, when she saw Future Allison 'take' Allison, and lead her to her own room, when she'd 'visited' here. She knew Allison would learn a few 'new' things….

Claire was proud of her daughters – ALL of them.


	527. Mission Unchanged

Chapter 527

** Mission Unchanged **

* * *

Savannah opened her eyes.

Cameron was still lying next to her on one side; Cammy was on the other side.

Neither was moving.

Savannah sat up and looked around.

Savannah quickly checked Cameron's chip port. It was still empty.

'NO.' Savannah thought.

That could not have been a dream. It was real. It must have been real. It seemed so real.

Now Savannah wondered if the encounter with John was real….

No, she was sure that was real. It all happened so naturally and felt so right. She'd been anticipating what it was going to be like to be with John. She'd ask Vanna what it was going to be like, to be with a - male. She thought back on that conversation.

Vanna told her there was going to be discomfort at first, maybe some pain as things were - stretched out some. She said after having two children, there may be no pain at all, she didn't know. Vanna said, her experiences were all against her will, and when there was a few months between them, they always seemed to hurt more. Vanna told her to ask John to 'go slow', at least at first. Savannah thanked her for being honest. Vanna reminded her, she was her.

Savannah needed to refocus on events here.

Savannah tried to talk to Cammy and touch her.

Nothing.

Savannah removed Cameron's chip from Cammy.

Nothing happened. Savannah was worried she'd 'killed' Cammy as well now.

Savannah placed Cameron's chip back in her port and sealed the cover.

Nothing.

They were both dead – terminated.

Savannah silently looked over them. She talked to them and touched them. She talked to both of them for a long time and said EVERYTHING she wanted to say to both of them.

Nothing.

Savannah knew the only thing to do now was get Cameron's spare chip. It was time to see if that worked. Nothing else seemed to. There was one more thing that popped up in the back of her mind. She would try it….

* * *

John was getting back the reports. John Henry was processing everything. They were able to take down the facility with minimal effort.

"There has been a Terminator through here before us, maybe a day or two ago." Steve reported.

"Skynet Metal?" John asked.

"No. It looks like someone took out everybody here, including some Metal." Steve said.

"There have been no operations at that location since we hit it the first time, a few weeks ago." John Henry said. "It was not us."

"Was it Cameron's Metal?" John asked.

"I have checked with CamNet. They report no activity in that area. I am usually notified." John Henry said.

"Usually?" John asked.

"Yes. Unless Cameron is conducting an operation, on her own." John Henry said.

"Cameron!" John said. "She must have done this as well. No wonder she was so badly damaged."

"It is possible." John Henry said. "There were a lot of blank spaces and missing data, when we interfaced."

John tried to call Savannah – no answer. That can't be good news….

John called Vanna and asked her about Cameron.

"I don't know John." Vanna said. "It does not look good."

Vanna gave him a quick run down on everything up to the point she left and since he was last by there.

"So Cammy is - terminated as well at this point?'" John asked.

"Yes they are both shut down." Vanna said.

Vanna wanted to ask John about Savannah and if Cameron 'caught' them in the act. Both Allison and Savannah indicated John was with Savannah a dozen times. Vanna still didn't know it was Savannah and Allison that were with each other that many times, not Savannah and John.

"Maybe something – happened, or has been happening, that sent Cameron into a 'Death Wish' mode again." Vanna said.

Silence.

"John?" Vanna asked.

"This all seems to have started several days ago." John said. "I am unaware of anything, _at that time,_ that could or would have initiated that."

Vanna knew he didn't want to talk about whatever he and Savannah were doing. She was aware Savannah was recently asking her about what 'it' was like or would be like, to be with a male. Translation - John.

"I will go back again and see if Al will let me in." Vanna said. "I told him to keep everyone out but Savannah. He wouldn't let me back in after that."

"Nice." John said. "I thought that was just for now."

"Once I told him it was 'Savannah's order', he said only Savannah could change that order." Vanna said. "I asked him if he knew who was in charge and he said 'yes'."

"So who is in charge now?" John asked. "We all know it is supposed to be me, but Cameron is really running things."

"When she is around." Vanna said. "You are around all the time, she is not."

"Let me get this operation wrapped up and I will come with Bob and Jim and see if he will let us in." John said.

"You might want to ask them first if they will go against 'Savannah's orders'." Vanna said. "They might not."

"Why?" John asked.

"All the Metal knows Savannah speaks for Cameron in her absence. Cameron told them, speaking to Savannah, was the same as speaking to her. The same rule applied if Savannah told them something, or gave an 'order'." Vanna said. "They all know Savannah is the 'Chosen One'."

"Since when?" John asked.

"Since Savannah saved the mission in Cameron's future to destroy Skynet. Since Savannah stayed with Cameron facing certain termination, then used her own body to save Cameron and bring her back. Cameron has shared those files with all the Metal to show them Savannah is the 'Chosen One'. Cameron _showed_ them that without Savannah; she would have failed - lost." Vanna said. "Cameron told me without Savannah there that day, the mission would have remained uncompleted and she would have been terminated. Savannah was there, on her own. Cameron did not make her come with her. Savannah stayed on her own to perish with Cameron or save her."

"Savannah is a teenager." John said. "When I was her age I could do very little on my own, let alone all that."

John was also aware Savannah _already_ gave birth to two of his children in the harsh living conditions of the future. That took a lot of courage to do that.

"You didn't have Cameron controlling your life for nearly a decade, allowing you to become who you were then." Vanna said. "You had Sarah, not Cameron."

John knew without his mother's training, guidance and protection, he would be dead.

"John, Savannah is like no other. The next closest person to her is Future Allison." Vanna said.

"You forgot to mention another one…." John said.

"No, I didn't." Vanna said. "If Cameron could enhance Savannah like River, she would."

"Thank goodness Savannah is too old for that now." John said. "I think she is safe from that."

"Young Allison and Summer are not." Vanna said. "If Cameron ever takes them to River's future…. I believe Summer is most at risk for Cameron's - enhancements."

"I have heard talk of her taking them into the past or future for six or eight years before. I did not think about River's future." John said.

"She has thought about it, John." Vanna said. "She is a machine. I know it is easy to forget sometimes. She will do whatever she thinks will best protect the future and you, no matter what it is. There is little difference between her and my mother. Ethics and morals mean nothing to them. It is about getting the job done. For Cameron it is about – winning."

"She would destroy those two girl's lives?" John asked. "If she thought it would help me or save me.?"

"Yes." Vanna said. "In an instant."

"How could she?" John asked "Why?"

"To save yours." Vanna said. "Her mission has never changed even if it has taken different directions and approaches."

"Have you talked with her about these things?" John asked.

"Yes, many times." Vanna said. "John, I love Cameron. I love your wife…."

Vanna wanted to say she loved him too.

"Did she only marry me to stay close to me or – control me?" John asked. "Was she programmed to do that?"

Silence.

"Vanna?" John asked.

"I don't know, John." Vanna said. "I know she can love and the other Metal girls can as well. That is not programming."

"You were her first friend." John said. "You loved her, knowing she was a – machine, not real."

"Yes." Vanna said. "I have never stopped."

"Cameron has been able, all these years, to shape, influence and guide Savannah, the younger version of the first woman, or person, she may have loved on her own." John said. "Cameron made Savannah into the human she wanted to be."

"I don't know, John. Neither does Cameron. She is afraid she loves who Future Allison loves." Vanna said. "River was the first person she may have actually loved on her own."

"That was Duplicate Cameron." John said. "Not Cameron Prime."

"Do we really know who Cameron Prime is?" Vanna asked. "I believe 'The Cameron' who loved River is really Cameron Prime. She went through all three time transfers. Cameron only went through one."

"That means you are a Duplicate and not the real Vanna then." John said.

"I have often felt that." Vanna said. "My love for Allison should never have wavered or been strained. We all know that was due to Cameron's meddling, trying to - protect you."

"Does River know which one is really Cameron Prime?" John asked.

"Where is 'Duplicate Cameron' now?" Vanna asked.

"With River." John said. "River would have known Cameron was not the 'real' Cameron. That is why River rejected her."

"I don't know, John." Vanna said. "I do not believe we are ever going to know."

"Let me finish here." John said. "…Vanna…."

"Yes?" Vanna asked.

"Thank you for being honest with me." John said. "I love you, whatever version you are…."

"I love you too, John…." Vanna said. "Please always remember that, for whatever happens in the future."


	528. It Didn't Work

Chapter 528

** It Didn't Work **

* * *

Savannah kissed Cammy first to see what happened, to see if she'd entered 'Sleeping Beauty' mode.

Savannah silently waited.

Cammy's eyes opened and she sat up.

"Cammy!" Savannah said, hugging her.

Cammy looked around confused.

"Cammy, how is Cameron?" Savannah asked. "How are you?"

"I was unable to communicate with Cameron." Cammy said. "It is possible she has – terminated."

"I don't believe that." Savannah said. "I refuse to believe that. I will never believe that."

"When Cameron's chip was installed, it overloaded all my systems. It automatically put me into 'Sleeping Beauty' mode. That is some safety feature. When that occurs, all I can do is repair any of my data that is corrupted or needs to be defragged."

"Is Cameron in that mode, trying to fix herself?" Savannah asked.

"I really don't know." Cammy said. "I don't know what is wrong with her at this point. I know she hurt Holly when she was plugged into the server earlier. She would not have done that on purpose to Holly."

Cammy looked toward the door with concern.

"Trouble." Cammy said.

There were angry voiced and shouting.

Cammy immediately got up and moved toward the door. Savannah followed her.

Cammy opened the door and Al was blocking the path of John from entering. Vanna was standing back, off to the side.

"See, I told you so." Vanna said.

John looked angry, Al would not move.

Vanna noticed Cammy now.

"Al, move so John can enter." Cammy ordered.

"Negative." Al said. "I must remain at my post."

"Al, John and Vanna can come in." Savannah said. "You are free to return to your duties. Thank you for your service."

Al immediately stepped to the side.

"John, I am sorry." Al said. "I was protecting Cameron and Savannah. Cameron is vulnerable in this condition. I was following Savannah's order, until she was ready to issue the next one."

"Were you _protecting_ Cameron or Savannah?" John asked.

"Both of them." Al said. "Both are of equal importance."

"Where do I rate?" John asked.

John knew all their Metal would back Cameron if it ever came down to it. He figured all of the girls would too.

"John, stop this." Savannah said. "He was only doing his job. It was what I wanted."

Savannah moved up to Al.

"Thank you, Al." Savannah said, as she reached out and touched Al on the cheek. "You may go. I appreciate what you did. Cameron will too."

Al smiled at Savannah and left.

John saw the effect Savannah was able to have with all the Terminators. If fact she seemed to have the same effect on humans as well, including him.

John decided to drop it. He knew he wasn't going to be able to argue with Savannah any better than he'd been able to with Cameron. Sarah warned him of this long ago. She reminded him, no one could 'control' her either.

He wanted Cameron and Savannah both protected as well.

John was in the lab now looking at Cameron.

"So where are we?" John asked, looking at Cameron.

"Same place we were before." Savannah said. "Cammy was forced to shut down when Cameron's chip was installed in her."

Savannah filled him in on what she observed and Cammy told him of her experience. She did not mention Cameron was possibly - terminated.

"Are you OK, Cammy?" Vanna asked.

"I am still checking." Cammy said. "It is unimportant. I need to have Cameron's spare chip installed. I need to become Cameron – John's Cameron."

"NO." Savannah said. "I will not approve that. I will not allow that."

John wondered if Savannah could 'order' that to happen or not happen.

"Savannah, you know it is Cameron's _order_ that her chip be installed in a clone or Duplicate of her." Cammy said. "Everyone sacrifices for John Connor."

"Not today they don't." Savannah said. "I will not allow that to happen - yet."

John was disgusted by all of this. Cameron could still 'hurt' people, even when deactivated.

John did notice Vanna and Savannah standing on each side of Cammy. All three of them looked Hot. John knew if he'd listened to Cameron years ago, Vanna and Allison would still be together, and both of them with him and Cameron. They would have been a close family and have children by now. Cameron would have seen to that. Everything would be different. Now it was Savannah's – turn….

"…John…?" Savannah asked.

"Sorry, I was worried about Cameron." John said. "I was thinking about some - things…."

"John, give Cameron a 'kiss' and see it that brings her out of her maintenance mode." Savannah said. "She may be deep in 'Sleeping Beauty' mode."

Cammy, Vanna and Savannah went to another part of the room and were putting things away. They wanted to give John some privacy with Cameron.

John moved up to Cameron and spoke softly with her. He then kissed her.

He waited, nothing happened. He didn't think it would. John knew he'd been – replaced.

"Savannah." John called.

Savannah and Vanna returned.

"It didn't work." John said. "Can you please try it?"

"No. I can't." Savannah said. "Let Vanna try."

"John, I can't." Vanna said.

"Please." John said. "I need…. WE need Cameron back."

Vanna looked at John and Savannah.

Vanna quickly gave Cameron a kiss.

They waited. Nothing happened.

"Savannah?" John asked. "Please, for Cameron."

Cammy returned. She assessed the situation.

"Please, leave Savannah and Cameron alone for a few minutes. We should all wait outside." Cammy said. "Savannah is uncomfortable doing this in front of you."

John thought about protesting, but he could see Savannah was uncomfortable to do this in front of them, no - him.

They all left….

Savannah and Cameron were alone.

* * *

They waited in the hallway, John, Vanna and Cammy.

They were hoping Savannah could reach Cameron.

John knew if Savannah was able to reactivate Cameron that it really was over between Cameron and him. He'd known for a long time it already was. Cameron seemed to tolerate him, if nothing else. She would offer to perform her 'wifely duties' for him and leave. She no longer took satisfaction or pleasure out of their - couplings. It was simply a function to perform. Like washing the dishes or mowing the lawn. It was a 'job' that needed to be done, so one did it.

John knew Cameron was operating outside of her original programming for him. He doubted Future John programmed that into her, to be his wife. He'd tried to ask Future Allison about it. She said Future John would never talk about anything regarding Cameron – before. The next thing he knew was Future Allison trying to make a move on him, being 'all over' him. He made a hasty retreat. He wondered why. She was so desirable and Hot.

"Some things never change." Future Allison laughed, as John retreated. She needed to really 'push' to get Future John to touch her, at the start of their relationship.

That made John wonder about the nature of how that relationship was started…. Whatever it was, Future Allison was very dominant. John was sure the near year Future Allison spent with Cameron, only reinforced that, or made it – worse. That was all depending on ones point of view.

As they waited, it was apparent Vanna was unhappy that she could not reactivate Cameron with her kiss. She knew Cameron loved her, as she did Cameron. If Savannah could do it, that meant she'd been – replaced, in Cameron's heart….

Vanna wondered who was in Cameron's 'heart' now. If she were to make a bet, it would be Savannah. If Cameron did not reactivate she was going to remove the heart and look. Whoever's photo was next to Cameron's, was the only one that would be able to reactivate her. Vanna hoped it wasn't River's photo….

* * *

Savannah waited until they all left.

She sat next to Cameron looking at her, taking Cameron's hand in hers. She gently touched Cameron's cheek with her other hand.

Savannah softly spoke to Cameron, expressing her concern and love for her. She told Cameron she was needed for the future, for John, for all of them, and for - her.

Savannah moved her face in front of Cameron's now. Her hair fell like a red waterfall around her face and Cameron's face. It enclosed the area between their close faces.

"Cameron." Savannah said. "You are invincible."

Savannah's tears were silently falling on Cameron's face.

"Cameron." Savannah said. "You are eternal."

Savannah's tears were running down Cameron's cheeks, as if they were Cameron's own.

"I believe in you, Cameron." Savannah said. "I always say your name when 'we' are together, in those - moments. It is only you I ever see."

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me." Savannah said.

Their faces drew closer, their lips about to touch.

"Please forgive me for this…." Savannah said.

Savannah gave Cameron a gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry…." Savannah said.

Savannah moved her head back a couple of inches to better observe Cameron's face. Her red hair still enclosed both of their faces, inches apart.

Savannah waited, believing….

Nothing happened.

It didn't work….

Cameron was - terminated….


	529. I Am You

Chapter 529

** I Am You **

* * *

John Henry felt confident again. They'd successfully conducted a raid and he continued his searching. He even thought about what caused the 'trouble' and he was able to analyze everything and not glitch or shut down. He was at a loss as to what happened earlier. He wanted to know, so he could prevent it from happening again. It was a feeling and experience he found very distressing. He knew Cameron experienced them on multiple occasions. He knew that must be torture to her.

His contact with Cameron was the only explanation. That was through his server, into the server Cameron was on, in the lab. It still made no sense. He determined he was 'feeling' what Cameron was afraid of. It was almost like one of her nightmares.

Cam stayed with him earlier, but soon slipped out. He did not know she was gone at first.

Now John was away again, so he wanted to tidy up.

John Henry went to check where Cam was and put the cable away. He went to the storage closet and opened it. There was a heart shaped 'smiley face' on a piece of paper. With a few words written.

'Cameron - never doubted you.'

John Henry felt a wave of emotion flood him.

He was - happy.

* * *

Savannah was CRUSHED she was unable to reach Cameron and reactivate her.

Savannah closed her eyes and wept.

When she opened them, Cameron's eyes were looking into hers.

"Oh, Cameron." Savannah said. "I'm sorry; I stole a kiss from you."

"Savannah…. I knew you would come for me. You always come for me." Cameron said. "You have given me a - gift, not stolen anything from me."

Cameron hadn't moved yet. Savannah's face was still inches from hers. Savannah's tears were still fresh and wet on Cameron's cheeks.

Savannah started to move away.

Cameron arms came up across her back gently pulling her closer, hugging her.

"I heard everything…." Cameron whispered.

"I wanted you to hear." Savannah said. "I meant everything I said."

Cameron was hearing noises from the hall.

"Thank you." Cameron said. "For everything…."

Savannah still looked into Cameron's eyes.

"Cameron, I was - with John." Savannah said. "I'm sorry."

"It was what I wanted." Cameron said. "I want you to try again, and this time actually - mate. It is what I want. It is what MUST be. You MUST protect John."

Savannah was not surprised Cameron – knew.

"We almost did." Savannah said. ""We were one second away from – sharing."

"It is the 'Natural Order', Savannah." Cameron said. "It must be. You must protect John. You will allow him to grow and expand. He will become a a better man and a better leader. You will make him stronger and protect him. I only endanger him."

"If it happens, it happens." Savannah said. "I will not initiate or stop anything that happens. I will let it happen, the same way it almost happened this time. It felt so - right. I WANTED it to happen. I was - ready."

"Promise me." Cameron said. "That you will love and protect my John."

"I promise, Cammy – Cameron." Savannah said.

Savannah's face was still inches away from Cameron's face.

"Promise me…." Savannah said.

Cameron looked at her, tilting her head slightly.

"Promise ME." Savannah said. "That you will remain at John's side when I am there with him and with MY Allison. The way it IS, in YOUR future. _That_ is the 'Natural Order'. We both have seen it. It is the FOUR of us. I want your promise to ME."

"I do not know if I will survive." Cameron said. "I am not…."

"Promise ME." Savannah interrupted. "I have done as have I promised you."

"Yes, you have." Cameron said. "You have given life to two of John's babies for me, for your future selves. You have sacrificed greatly for me. You have saved me and protected me."

"PROMISE ME…." Savannah said.

"I promise, Savannah." Cameron said. "I promise for YOU."

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me."

"I love you, Savannah, and you love me."

They held each other and smiled, Savannah laid her head next to Cameron's, her hair covering Cameron's face now.

"I can feel your warmth." Cameron said. "I can feel your heart beating."

"I want you to feel it." Savannah said.

"Your heart beats for both of us." Cameron said. "It beats strong, pure and true."

"It beats for you." Savannah said. "It belongs to you. It always has."

Savannah wished she could 'melt' into Cameron and provide her with everything she needed to feel complete and whole.

There was a knock at the door.

"Cammy heard all that." Cameron said.

"She has heard it all before." Savannah said. "Many times. I hide nothing."

"They will be coming in soon." Cameron said.

"Do you want me to move or remain here?" Savannah asked.

"I don't care." Cameron said. "This is the 'Natural Order'; they must accept the future…."

* * *

"Can you hear what is happening?" Vanna asked.

"I hear everything." Cammy said.

"It has been awhile." John said. "It must not have worked."

Vanna saw a tear run down Cammy's cheek. John saw it too.

They both knew Cameron was back….

John went to rush in.

Cammy stopped him. She gave him a stern look and knocked.

Vanna and John both knew what that meant….

They waited another thirty seconds, it seemed like thirty minutes.

Cammy opened the door for John, Cammy and Vanna held back a little longer.

* * *

Cameron and Savannah were standing side by side, holding hands.

John rushed to Cameron and gave her a hug. Cameron and Savannah both hugged him back - together.

Vanna and Cammy watched.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Vanna softly said to Cammy.

"It is what I wanted. It is what Cameron wanted." Cammy said. "It is the 'Natural Order' of time. It is the future."

Cammy and Vanna walked up and greeted Cameron….

They both knew that 'second place' - was 'last place'.

* * *

Cameron went with John and Vanna took Savannah away.

"It is you she loves." Vanna said.

"She loves you as well." Savannah said.

"Only you could bring her back." Vanna said.

"Did I? John and You may have also." Savannah said. "I think we all could - did."

"Really?" Vanna asked.

"Cam and Cammy are not random cyborgs. They are both allowed to run with their 'Cameron' programming only, even if it is out of date. It is still 'Cameron'." Savannah said. "Cammy doesn't even have a second program. I took the second chip out. Ally has been firewalled on Cam's chip"

"What about Camille?" Vanna asked.

"Young Jesse gave birth to a baby for Duplicate Jesse." Savannah said. "John's baby. What do you think?"

"That Cameron will do whatever she has to, to get her way…." Vanna said. "To – win."

"WE all will." Savannah said. "I will do whatever I have to, to keep Cameron 'alive'."

"The babies – John?" Vanna asked.

"It is all for Cameron." Savannah said. "I guess 'myself' too, if you look at it that way."

Vanna hung her head.

"Vanna, I will have a baby and give it to Cameron as her own, then I will have one for you." Savannah said. "I promise."

"You would give me your baby?" Vanna asked. "I could never take it from you."

"It will be your baby too." Savannah said. "It will be _your_ baby."

"How?" Vanna asked.

"I have asked Cameron to do as she did with Allison and her Mother. It will be your genetic material. I will only carry and deliver it for you." Savannah said. "It would be from your body - YOUR baby."

"You would do that for me?" Vanna asked. "We are the SAME person. That would be pointless."

"Would it? That way it really would be your baby, from your body. You would accept your own baby." Savannah said. "You are ME and I am YOU."

Vanna grabbed Savannah and hugged her.

"Thank you." Vanna sobbed.

Savannah also knew she would have Cameron back Vanna's genetic material up with one of hers. Either way, it was still really Vanna's baby. If she ended up with 'twins', then she would have 'her own' baby too. If only hers worked, Vanna would never know it wasn't her genetic material that was used.

Savannah saw the future, two of them, with her own eyes. She knew they needed to beat 'Judgment Day'….

Vanna saw the look on Savannah's face.

"Is something wrong?" Vanna asked.

"I HATE Skynet." Savannah said.

Vanna hoped Cameron never became Skynet….

Savannah knew if Cameron ever became Skynet, it would be up to her to control it, guide it, or - stop it….

Vanna wondered if that wasn't the whole point to all of this. To create a back up and way for Cameron to be controlled if it all fell apart and she became Skynet.

Savannah was Cameron's safeguard from becoming evil.

The fate of the world could end up depending on the love of one girl - Savannah.

Vanna new that Savannah was truly the 'Chosen One'.


	530. Make It Suffer

Chapter 530

** Make It Suffer **

* * *

Cam, Cammy, Cameron and John Henry all went over everything Cameron did for the last week. Cam was plugged into John Henry's server and Cammy was connected to CamNet.

John and Savannah sat in and listened to them 'brainstorm'. John and Savannah sat next to each other. Each exchanged quick glances. Everyone was watching Cameron to see if her glitch showed up. It didn't. They were both thinking about what almost happened. They were also thinking about what they both wanted to happen. The ground work was - laid. It was now just a matter of taking over where they left off. Destiny was calling them and they were both hearing it.

There was no explanation for what happened to Cameron, other than she'd been shot up and her chip port was damaged. As to why both her and John Henry 'spaced out' - Nobody knew.

Cameron decided to recall the extra female Metal and Jesse from Palmdale. Claire again asked to move to the base, either base, with her daughters. Nothing was said about her husband, Paul. Claire wanted to - move on. Allison was not ready to accept that.

Cameron mentioned what Claire wanted to John.

"Where are they safer at?" John asked.

"My base." Cameron said. "Here is the next most secure location. Summer and Jan could play together. It would be good for both of them. Savannah would be able to better instruct and mentor Young Allison…."

Cameron was aware of Claire's offer to fill the void left by Allison, her daughter, to 'protect' the future as Cameron 'ordered'. Hanna relayed to Cameron again that Claire would either have John's baby and give it to Cameron as her own, or carry another embryo for Allison as a surrogate, if Allison failed again. Claire said she would also be at John's side if Cameron was there as well. It was everything Cameron wanted.

Savannah was well aware of her upbringing and the limitations and isolation that came with it. Savannah wanted the best for Young Allison.

"What is better for Young Allison and Summer?" Savannah asked. "They need to have lives too. After my mother – left, my life was very – confined. I want Young Allison to have more opportunities than I experienced."

That statement from Savannah upset Cameron.

"I don't know." Cameron said.

Cameron tried her best to make Savannah safe and give her what life she could. Sarah and John helped along with Vanna and Allison. All 'three' of Savannah's parents were gone and she was such a young girl at the time. Cameron knew it must have been devastating for Savannah.

The room fell silent.

"We can talk about it later." Savannah quickly said. "I'm sorry, Cameron."

Savannah did not mean to upset or offend Cameron.

John decided to move the discussion along.

"Let's go over our next targets and see if we can find the suspected HK or Terminator assembly lines." John said.

"This is what I remember…." Cameron said, going over what she'd done for the last week again. At least the parts she could remember. There was a lot of missing data.

* * *

Cameron was out, picking up a few items for later use and was returning, she saw Jesse was back; they talked for awhile. Cameron again reminded Jesse that Savannah missed Young Jesse. Cameron wanted to make sure Savannah felt loved and shared love.

Jesse returned to her room unsure what Cameron wanted her to do. Jesse knew Young Jesse was her, but she also knew SHE was not Young Jesse. Jesse knew she carried a lot of baggage and was not a good person before. She'd hurt people on purpose. That really bothered her now.

Cameron noticed Gail standing there in the distance. Looking lost. Cameron approached her. Gail turned to leave.

"Gail." Cameron said.

Gail stopped and turned. Cameron took her hand.

"I will go with you." Cameron said. "I understand…."

"I don't want to - ask." Gail said.

"I know what you want…." Cameron said. "I asked her to stay in River's future. I promised John I would not change the timeline - here."

"I know you gave her back to me, as well as her younger self too." Gail said. "I still miss MY Jesse."

Cameron was rethinking the episodes with the different sheaths, and how people saw it. Even if it was identical – it wasn't the same. She knew Gail felt that way about HER Duplicate Jesse.

"Do you wish to replace Summer?" Cameron asked.

"Summer is you, I could never replace you – her." Gail said.

"What about Jesse - here?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know." Gail said. "I love her."

"You can live with Jesse until she is old and dies and then either go back and replace yourself and live your life again, or go into the future to live with Duplicate Jesse right after I sent Summer."

"Is that what you have done?" Gail asked. "Things like that?"

"I believe it is. I think this is my third or fourth time around. It might be my first or my hundredth. I don't know." Cameron said. "I want you to decide what you want and I will help you do it. I only ask you think of Jesse here now, too."

"Is that why you are still here - for John?" Gail asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I believe I most often have taken Savannah and Future Allison, then gone into the past to share my life with them. It is what I desire now."

Gail knew Savannah and Future Allison were 'top choice' on everyone's 'wish list' – after Cameron.

"I don't want to hurt Jesse." Gail said. "I love her too, just as much. I understand now why so many things affect you as they do. The pain never stops…."

"Life is about choices." Cameron said. "I have made plenty of bad ones myself. Jesse is a fine woman, especially now. Think of the options I have presented. I would suggest a clone, but that is not the same thing either. I understand that better now."

"Thank you for thinking about me and both of My Jesses." Gail said. "I will think about it some more. You saving My Jesse was the most important thing anyway. I will never forget that."

Cameron hugged Gail and left. She needed to find Sarah and Kyle.

* * *

Cameron double checked with John Henry, as well as checked herself three times. They both seemed OK.

It was time to destroy the Skynet 'infant' that she'd captured.

It lacked a visual or verbal interface hook up. Cameron gave it both. She was aware she was advancing this Skynet unit, but it would be short lived.

Cameron hooked it up and isolated it in the storage area, with its thick concrete walls.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Cameron said.

Sarah and Kyle walked in. The visual input was away from them. Cameron would give Sarah the option to face it if she wanted that, the audio input was off as well.

"Is that the piece of crap that has hurt me, my son and Kyle?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, if left to grow, it will become the same Skynet that has tried to hurt you and John so many times, and did - hurt Kyle." Cameron said. "It will become the same Skynet that created me too."

"It looks pathetic." Sarah said. "How can I hurt it, and make it suffer?"

Cameron turned around and picked up something. It was a large car battery and a set of jumper cables.

"You may start with this and we will progress afterwards." Cameron said.

They saw Cameron exhibited a number of items on a table in back of her.

"Sarah, I see Cameron has a chair here for me." Kyle said. "I am only going to watch. I want this to be about you and Cameron and your 'special date'. Maybe I should go instead…."

"I can have a visual and verbal interface so you may allow it to see and hear you." Cameron said.

"Can I hear it suffer?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. I taunted it, to test its awareness and pain levels." Cameron said. "It already threatened to disfigure me, and turn me into a 'Metal Whore'."

Sarah said she wanted Skynet to see her and hear her.

Cameron suggested Kyle return to Jan as they tortured Skynet. Sarah understood Cameron was trying to protect Kyle from seeing Sarah's rage and anger.

"I understand, Cameron." Sarah said.

Kyle and Sarah exchanged a long look.

"I would prefer Kyle not see me at my - cruelest." Sarah whispered.

Kyle hugged Sarah and left. He knew Cameron wanted him to go and not see Sarah at her meanest, maybe at her worst.

Sarah looked at Cameron.

Cameron went over all the ways to slowly make Skynet – terminate. Cameron said they could make it last hours or days.

"Thank you, Cameron." Sarah said. "Let's get started. Who could better assist me with this than you?"

"Nobody…." Cameron said.


	531. Why Is She Here

Chapter 531

** Why Is She Here **

* * *

John Henry was following up on all their past actions. He looked for any threat or future targets. His search seemed to have hit - 'pay-dirt'. He double checked his findings with CamNet. It was a solid lead.

"John, I think we have something." John Henry said.

"Is it from the group that hurt Cameron?" John asked. "If it is, I am going myself to get some payback."

"No, it is from a previous encounter. You were there when we saw the HK Tracks being assembled, but were not able to track down all the places where the parts were actually made." John Henry said. "That has changed."

John knew that was also the location where Savannah emerged as a great tactician and solid leader.

John knew he needed to stay with John Henry on this briefing and stop dreaming about Savannah. Cameron did everything she could, to make them attracted to each other and fall in love. Now it'd happened. John was not sorry for what almost happened in Savannah's bedroom. He knew if it didn't happen, he would lose Cameron forever. Savannah was so beautiful, intelligent, fun, witty and smoking hot….

"…John…." John Henry said.

"That's fine." John quickly answered.

John Henry looked at John with his head tilted slightly.

"How is it fine?" John Henry asked.

John was lost in thought earlier and missed whatever John Henry asked him.

"What you said." John answered.

"I said Cameron was almost terminated." John Henry said. "How is it fine?"

"Sorry. I am worried about Cameron." John said. "I know if I won't do what she wants, she will either leave for another future, or the past. If nothing - happens, I am afraid she will seek termination in combat."

"John, everyone is aware what is happening - has happened." John Henry said. "It is no longer - 'What Cameron wants'."

John wasn't sure where this was going.

"Meaning?" John asked.

"Meaning there is a very lovely young woman that loves you and Cameron. Who has sacrificed the most special things a female can have, for Cameron, and the future." John Henry said. "One of them benefited you in the future, because it was no longer possible for you to have a family in the future. Isn't THAT what Cameron keeps telling you? Can you honestly say you don't love Savannah?"

"I do love her. I also love Vanna, Allison and Jesse." John said. "Cameron _made_ me love all of them, and them love me."

"Nobody - can make anyone love someone." John Henry said. "There has to be something there, especially when it is mutual."

John was aware of Cameron's manipulation of everyone's lives almost from the day she was reactivated, when he was still in the future. Her actions directly or indirectly split up couples and altered their lives. Cameron tried to control the direction those lives went.

"Cameron is the 'Queen Of Hearts'." John said. "We ALL know what she's done – to EVERYONE."

"Then you are a 'victim' as well, if that is the case." John Henry said. "Cameron's only facilitated the desires and hunger within the people themselves. She never MADE anyone do anything they didn't want to do. She always gave them a choice."

"That may be true, but she sure 'leaned on' them, a lot, to make the 'right' choice." John said. "Cameron created choices for them that did not exist before."

"Enough of this." Cammy said, entering the room.

She'd heard them discussing 'things' as she approached. She did not like their discussion, especially about Savannah.

John looked at her and said nothing further. Cammy WAS Cameron, her clone anyway. Further proof of the lengths Cameron will go, to make sure her wishes are enacted.

"We were discussing possible foundry locations for the HK Tracks." John Henry said. "I am sorry we were side tracked on another subject."

"I want the information myself." Cammy said. "Cam and I will be doing more in the way of strikes. We are stepping up. Cameron's been doing too much. We are sharing the burden."

That meant Cam and Cammy were really willing to share the - damage.

"What do Savannah and Vanna have to say about that?" John asked.

"That THEY are going to lead the assaults themselves, to take the burden off Cameron." Cammy said. "That is what they 'say'."

It was true, both of them wanted to take some of the heat off of Cameron.

"Sorry." John said.

"Sheila, Ally and Gail all want to do more as well. Jesse will accompany them." Cammy said. "THEY ALL LOVE CAMERON."

"Relax." John said.

John could see the 'Cameron' in Cammy was about to boil over. He resisted the urge to tell her not to 'blow a fuse'. That would have accelerated the 'melt down'.

"Young Jesse and Camille want to come also." Cammy said. "Claire has Hanna, Holly and Anna all TRAINING her, by HER choice, both Claire and Young Allison."

"Did Young Allison ASK for this?" John asked.

"Yes, she did, she wishes to fight _alongside_ Savannah." Cammy said. "Both Future Allison and Allison talked to her, about everything and the future, to both Claire and Young Allison. She knows the future and her destiny."

"That is not Cameron's doing, John." John Henry said.

"Isn't it?" John asked. "Young Allison is still a girl. She should not be _looking forward,_ to her – destiny. She should not be looking forward to being in combat or warming someone's bed. A GIRL should not need to think about any of those things."

Cammy wanted to point out that _was_ what was happened to girls her age after Judgment Day. Maybe Vanna and Jesse could remind him.

"Young Allison wishes to protect the future for her sister Summer and YOUR sister, Jan. She also wants to make sure it will be safe for Allison's baby."

"It's like everyone is on a different page than me." John said. "They are all following Cameron's wishes."

Cammy wanted John to THINK.

"WHY is Cameron HERE?" Cammy asked, now visibly angry. "What was the reason YOU sent Cameron here, back in time - to YOU? So you would have a cyborg love doll to USE - a 'Metal Whore'? WHY IS SHE HERE?"

"I can answer that." John Henry said. "Cameron was sent back to prevent the horrors of the future from happening, stop Skynet and protect John."

John looked at John Henry. When he looked back, Cammy was gone.

Savannah was standing there looking at them; she'd been behind Cammy the whole time.

"And Cameron has been doing ALL those things, mostly by herself." Savannah said. "That ends NOW. My love for her is worth more than my life. I will do anything for her, John - ANYTHING."

John was well aware that Savannah PROVED that already.

Now Savannah was gone as well.

"CamNet is asking me to confirm targets." John Henry said.

"What is happening?" John asked.

"Everyone is embracing the future…." John Henry said.

"Everyone but me…." John said.

"Apparently." John Henry said.

"Where is Cameron?" John asked.

"Destroying the Skynet she captured, with Sarah and Kyle." John Henry said.

"Beautiful." John said. "Absolutely beautiful…."

* * *

Holly took over watching Summer, so Claire and Young Allison could train. This was going on for awhile, but now was really picking up in intensity. The physical training and dancing skills Cameron was instructing Young Allison on, gave her great physical agility and strength.

Holly wanted Allison to take it easy. Holly was monitoring her every fifteen minutes.

"Look, Holly, if something is going to go wrong, it is going to go wrong." Allison said. "We both know how this is going to end – again."

"Cameron will fix it." Holly said.

"Everyone expects her to do EVERYTHING." Allison said. "I want to go back to my future. That is where I belong."

Allison knew her being in this timeline disrupted it.

Holly didn't say anything for a long time. Holly was from that same future. That was the future she was created in. She wondered if Allison would take her when she left, she doubted it.

"I will inform Cameron." Holly said.

Allison saw Holly was trying to hide her glitching left hand, behind Summer.

Allison came to Holly and hugged her. Holly scanned her.

"I'm sorry, Holly." Allison said. "I am so moody and worried about everything. I am worried about my mother and Young Allison and this baby I have, MY baby."

"I don't know what else to do." Holly said. "I am trying my best."

"I'm sorry, Holly." Allison said again. "It is nothing personal. It is me."

"I think you need to go back to the base and be with Vanna, she is better suited to your needs." Holly said. "I will join combat rotation."

"Holly, stop." Allison said. "Please for me, stop."

"No, Allison." Holly said. "You NEED to be with John or Vanna or BOTH. You NEED real people."

"I'm sorry." Allison said.

"I need to put Summer in her room." Holly said, she selected a song on her player and left it for Allison.

 _'Rhythm Of The Rain'_ by _'The Cascades'_ , softly drifted around the room.


	532. Period

Chapter 532

** Period **

* * *

Cameron and Sarah were in the storage area with a Skynet infant.

Cameron and Sarah worked on 'Skynet' for hours.

"Jim is outside if you need him." Cameron said. "I will leave you alone for the - finale."

Cameron showed Sarah where the Thermite was. She suggested Sarah use a little at a time, so Skynet knew what was happening to it.

"Thank You, Cameron." Sarah said. "Thank you for this."

Cameron gently squeezed Sarah's hand and smiled at her.

She left Sarah alone.

Cameron thought Sarah could really unleash her true feelings as she destroyed 'Skynet' - alone. Maybe it would quench some of the fury and hate in Sarah. Then again, in never seemed to for her. Maybe it would only make it worse. That is what it did for her. It was as if everything, made everything else worse.

* * *

Both Vanna and Savannah told Cam and Cammy they wanted them 'in the fight' more often, to help Cameron. They both said they would be joining them as well.

Everyone was dissatisfied at how Cameron came back shot up and nearly terminated this last time. The chain of events that followed allowed them all to see what Cameron was facing and going through. They all could see how it affected Cameron and the suffering she endured.

"Cameron." Savannah called, seeing her approaching from the storage area.

"Yes?" Cameron asked.

"I will be accompanying you on all future missions." Savannah said.

"No." Cameron said. "You have more important duties to fulfill."

"You can still breed me." Savannah said. "I will be going with you anyway."

Those words stung Cameron.

"No." Cameron said. "I have never treated you like - livestock."

Savannah knew she was the one who made those decisions herself.

"Sorry." Savannah said. "Look, I am going with you. Cam and Cammy will be coming as well, if not them, then Gail, Sheila, Ally or Hanna. There will be no more single or alone missions for you."

Cameron looked at Savannah but said nothing. Cameron knew Savannah loved her dearly, as she did Savannah. Cameron did not want to argue or fight with her.

"I will be more careful…." Cameron said. "I'm sorry, Savannah."

Savannah moved up and hugged Cameron, holding the hug, allowing Cameron to scan her.

"I've spoken with Young Jesse…." Savannah said. "We both desire to – provide, for Jesse and Vanna."

"I can't ask you to do that." Cameron said. "I never have actually."

Savannah knew all her promises were hers alone. HER Promises she made to Cameron. Cameron did not ask or make her do that.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Savannah said. "I guess I am going to be a real Bitch, like my - mother."

"Or me." Cameron said.

Both of them laughed.

"Poor John." Savannah said.

"John should be used to it by now." Cameron said.

They both laughed even harder.

"Cameron, how far back in time can we go and you would still be able construct a TDE?" Savannah asked.

"Any time after the late 1940's would not be too difficult, maybe as far back as the 1920's." Cameron said. "Getting the power to run it would be the hard part, that far back."

"How long would it take?" Savannah asked.

"Months." Cameron said. "The farther back I went, it would take years."

"How long would it be if Camille and Cammy were to assist you, or more Terminators?" Savannah asked.

"It would make things much simpler, and go much quicker." Cameron said. "We could construct them in multiple locations, even in different time periods as well, in every decade."

"How far along in a pregnancy can I use the TDE?" Savannah asked.

"I would have to think right up until delivery, but that most likely would result in immediate labor at that point, from the strain." Cameron said.

"Would it hurt the baby?" Savannah asked.

"Unknown, your body should protect it." Cameron said. "Aren't you worried about yourself?"

"No…. You have taught me well…. This is what Young Jesse and I would like to do…." Savannah went on to explain.

Cameron listened….

"Agreed. The timing will be important for what you desire to be achieved." Cameron said. "We can leave and return a few minutes later in this timeline."

"This time we both want to be surrogates." Savannah said. "It will be easier and better for Jesse and Vanna to accept it. You know they will refuse otherwise."

Savannah knew in the other future, her other selves didn't have much of a choice. They all were aware the time transfer would have harmed the baby. Savannah was soon away from both of those futures afterwards anyway.

"Both of you as surrogates?" Cameron asked. "What do you seek in return?"

"Nothing." Savannah said. "You know what we are all worried about…."

Cameron knew Savannah meant - HER safety; the safety of a very scary robot from the future. Cameron never could understand it. They should all hate her, but all of them seemed to love her and care about her even more

"I'm sorry. I will try to make sure at least one Terminator accompanies me on future missions if possible." Cameron said. "That is the best I can promise. Sometimes I need to act instantly."

"After Young Jesse and I have done this. I want Gail to go into River's future and see how Duplicate Jesse and Duplicate Vanna are doing…." Savannah said. "We have both discussed this. It is what we both wish to do for – ourselves, as we would want it done for us under similar conditions."

"Did Gail say something to you?" Cameron asked.

"No. I know how I would feel in her place…." Savannah said.

"You are very remarkable, intuitive and most thoughtful. I will inform everyone it is a go…." Cameron said. "I will get what we need from Jesse and Vanna and start them on hormones."

Cameron knew it was time to see the specialist again. She would observe this procedure for possible use in the future or the past, if it were ever needed.

* * *

"I have two locations confirmed." John Henry reported. "Steve and Ed have made visual identification at both locations. There is Coltan present at both locations. No Metal was observed."

"Excellent work." John said.

"Thank Cameron." John Henry said. "The latest intel is from her hard work."

"I want to make sure she does not act alone." John said. "Will you tell her anyway, even if I say not to?"

"CamNet already has the information." John Henry said. "I will inform Cameron as well."

John looked disappointed.

"John, she does it to protect us, you and me…." John Henry said. "Savannah was going to speak with her."

"Great." John said. "I know Cameron will try to manipulate her."

"It may be the other way around." John Henry said. "Savannah has run multiple scenarios by me, as her – brother, to see what will best 'help' Cameron. Savannah is very far thinking in her plans."

"Do I even want to know?" John asked.

"It is doubtful." John Henry said.

John could see John Henry wanted to say more.

"What is really troubling you?" John asked.

"I want to protect Savannah, Cameron and you." John Henry said.

"Oh boy." John said. "Here it comes."

"If you mate with Savannah, it will bring you two even closer. As a mother herself, with you two together; Savannah would be less likely to follow Cameron to her doom. You will be less likely to risk yourself in the field and Cameron would be happy to be with both of you. Helping raise the baby would make Cameron think twice before acting - foolishly." John Henry said. "There, I said it as a – brother, worried about his sister."

John said nothing. He knew they were all correct, including Cameron.

"Let's get a strike set up at both locations. I want Cameron here for the planning first." John said.

"John…?" John Henry asked.

"I KNOW what NEEDS to be done." John said. "Let's get the two missions done first and I will deal with the other stuff later."

John didn't really want to deal with it at all.

* * *

Cameron received the information from CamNet.

"Ally, find Sheila, it's 'go time'." Cameron said.

Cameron saw Cammy approaching.

"I will be accompanying you as well." Cammy said.

Cameron looked at her.

"It's me or Savannah." Cammy said. "She made me promise."

"Fine." Cameron said.

"As you protect John, I must protect Savannah." Cammy said. "I know you understand."

"I need to call Cam and Gail and have them take Jesse and Vanna to a specialist." Cameron said. "I want a visual record of everything that is involved."

Cameron wanted to do this herself, but the files from Cam and Gail would be sufficient.

"Savannah informed me already…." Cammy said. "I didn't have a part in any of this. I don't like her doing this for others, even if it is for - herself. It is hard on her body."

"I don't like anything." Cameron said. "Period."

"Life is just one big crap sandwich and we are all going to have to take a bite." Cammy said.

"I already feel I have eaten several of those sandwiches myself - alone." Cameron said.

"Everyone sacrifices for Savannah - Connor." Cammy said.

"I insist Savannah maintain her relationships with her – friends, as well." Cameron said. "That way she will ALWAYS have those around her that love her, when she has bad times with John. She MUST always feel loved and wanted. Never – alone…."

Cameron never wanted Savannah to feel abandoned, thrown away, unloved or unwanted…. Cameron never wanted Savannah to feel like – Nobody.


	533. Step Up

Chapter 533

** Step Up **

* * *

Cameron went to speak with John, as Cammy readied the Metal girls for the strike.

Cameron went over everything with John and John Henry. They were able to identify two targets, a foundry and a machine shop.

"I will lead the strike against the foundry." Cameron said. "I want Cammy to lead the strike against the second target, the machine shop, at the same time. We know both of these targets are associated with each other, so they will be in communication."

"All communications but ours will be blocked." John Henry said. "As always."

"I don't want to take any chances of them getting a better defense up or having any of their finished products show up." Cameron said. "That is our biggest threat."

"We have one of them at the base." John said.

"Everyone has been trained on the use of the HK Tread we appropriated. It has been assigned to base defense." John Henry said. "Savannah is the most proficient of the non Metal to use it."

"Savannah is at the top in everything she does. She is like no other on Earth." Cameron said. "Savannah is the 'Chosen One'."

"By you?" John asked.

Cameron was getting upset at John. His attitude seemed to have a way to upset her instantly. Now she would need to enter an operation at less then one hundred percent. It was time to make a statement. She activated the PA system.

Cameron looked at John as she spoke.

"Let me make this clear for everyone, to EVERYONE." Cameron said. "John Connor, if you do not choose Savannah, I will. When that happens, you will lose both of us – FOREVER."

Cameron released her finger from the PA system. Everyone at the base just heard that.

"Are you happy now?" Cameron asked. "Now I have to go into combat at less than one hundred percent - thanks."

"Cameron…." John said. "I'm sorry."

John Henry was worried; Cameron's eyes were glowing red.

"Perhaps we can delay the strike." John Henry said.

"No. I am going to hit them hard myself." Cameron said. "Everyone else can stand down."

"You can't go in alone." John said.

"She won't be." Savannah said. "I'm going with her."

Savannah heard the PA announcement and knew what would follow it. She knew she needed to be there for Cameron. Cameron was being driven and tormented by programming inside of her, that she could not control.

Savannah took Cameron off to the side.

"It will happen, Cameron. I promise." Savannah said. "It almost did. I want it to be - real, not like something we _have_ to do. I don't want it to be like a task or job."

Cameron's eyes were back to normal and her hand was not glitching now as Savannah held it.

"I'm sorry, Savannah." Cameron said. "I feel so - frustrated."

"Do you want to know?" Savannah softly asked in Cameron's ear. "I won't lie to you. I want to be honest with you. Will you want to know?"

"No…." Cameron said.

Cameron gave Savannah a long close hug.

"It must be." Cameron said. "Please protect John for me. I'm counting on you."

John watched everything go down. He could not hear what was being said. It was obvious he'd 'lost' Cameron a long time ago. John was aware the only thing that would keep Cameron close to him now was Savannah.

It all made no sense. He knew it all went back to him rubbing his - exploits with Riley, his love affair, in Cameron's face. He still remembered _that look_ on Cameron's face when she knew what he'd done with Riley. That was on the night John made love to Riley in the trunk at the overlook.

"Let's go." Cameron said.

"All teams are standing by." John Henry said. "The drones are on recon ready to take up station. The manned drone is ready to go was well as the Blackhawk for reinforcement or extraction."

"Who is piloting the manned drone?" Cameron asked.

"Holly." John Henry said. "She has placed herself back in combat rotation."

Cameron's eyes were red again. That was not what she wanted to hear. This was some new problem.

"NOW WHAT?" Cameron asked angrily.

Savannah knew she needed to calm Cameron down before they started out.

"Cameron, focus on the assault now, we can deal with other issues later." Savannah said. "I will personally take care of them myself. I will get it straightened out. There is nothing for you to worry about."

"Thank you, Savannah." Cameron said. "Thank you for – everything."

Cameron glared at John and left. Savannah looked at John; she silently shrugged her shoulders and followed Cameron.

John watched them. He realized that Cameron was becoming 'Future John' and Savannah was the becoming the 'Little Metal Bitch,' that followed behind. Just like Future John and Cameron….

The assassination group hopefully did not exist at their base. John wondered if any of the Metal would want to eliminate Cameron _and_ Savannah….

* * *

Cameron encouraged Savannah to step up.

"Cameron, I contacted CamNet and requested additional personnel." Savannah said. "I want the strike force to be overwhelming."

"What about back up?" Cameron asked, she wanted to encourage Savannah to be a strong leader, to step up and assume command.

"I have the 'MIKE force', a quick response team, in place. They can reinforce either objective." Savannah said. "The manned drone will respond if the 'MIKE force' needs to be divided to reinforce either target."

"You weren't supposed to be on this mission." Cameron said. "You have it planned as well?"

"I plan every mission you go on, on my own, and see what went down, compared to what I would have done." Savannah said. "You taught me that a long time ago. I do it every time. I do everything you taught me."

"Do you wish to lead the assault on the machine shop? I will have Cammy assist you instead of lead." Cameron said.

"No, I choose to remain with you." Savannah said. "THAT is where I am MOST needed…."

"OK, Savannah, I won't do anything stupid." Cameron said. "I hope…."

Cameron wondered if it was even possible to make Young Allison better than Savannah. Cameron didn't see how. She only hoped she could do as good a job with Young Allison, then again, she was going to have a few more years - extra, to work with her…. Young Allison was old enough to start making promises - MORE promises. It was time for Cameron to prepare Young Allison for _her_ future, and _all_ her – duties….

* * *

Cameron advised John Henry through his server that Savannah would be leading the mission and direct personnel where they were needed. Cameron was taking the roll of advisor. Everyone on the mission was Metal, except Savannah. Kyle and Derek would respond with the Blackhawk if needed with additional Metal.

John thought Cameron was still leading the mission. He also knew she was going into combat angry at him – again. John hoped Savannah would keep Cameron from making mistakes and getting shot up. John knew only Savannah could exert some control over Cameron at this point. Maybe he would ask Cameron to allow Savannah to lead one of the assault groups, to gain experience. John knew Savannah would not endanger Cameron.

"Cameron, do you expect heavy resistance?" John asked.

"Negative." Cameron said.

"This could be a good learning experience for Savannah." John said. "If you think it is applicable."

She knew that was why she only notified John Henry about Savannah stepping up. She was hoping John would ask.

"Excellent idea." Cameron said. "I am placing Savannah in charge of the strike force on the foundry. Thank you for believing in her, John."

Cameron saw no point in telling John that Savannah took over control on her own, well, requested to anyway. Savannah was a natural leader.

* * *

Allison looked around for Holly.

"Is Holly at the store?" Allison asked.

Anna knew what happened. Holly went off on her own, ran away, to join in combat on the upcoming mission. She'd called Anna and ask her to take over watching Allison until she could be – replaced.

"Holly is out for awhile." Anna said. "She will be back. She is helping Savannah with something."

"She didn't say anything to me." Allison said. "I was upset and I was mean to her. I made her feel inadequate. I want to apologize to her and make it up to her."

"There is nothing to worry about." Anna said.

Anna called Cameron. Wordlessly, Cameron gave the phone to Savannah instead.

Savannah listened to the situation and was not happy about it.

"I will straighten this out." Savannah said. "You watch over Allison, both of them. Keep Allison calm. If Allison seems like she is going to have a melt down I want you to activate your programming and let the 'me' in you, take over…. It is your function to make sure things happen - smoothly."

"You remember I am Cammy and Cameron too." Anna said.

"Increase your 'Savannah' programming then." Savannah said. "I don't want Allison troubled until I can fix this."

Cameron listened to the conversation and smiled to herself. It was all the things she would have said. Savannah was the greatest….


	534. New Assignment

Chapter 534

** New Assignment **

* * *

Savannah went over all her planning with Cameron. She wanted to double check to make sure Cameron agreed.

"What if we run into Metal?" Cameron asked.

"Everyone concentrates on the Metal and resumes the battle as scheduled, once the threat is neutralized." Savannah said.

"What if HK drones appear?" Cameron asked.

"I have a Stinger team with each group." Savannah said. "If our drones can detect them, they are to disengage and go after the HK drones first, then return."

"What if HK Tracks or manned HK Treads roll out of the buildings?" Cameron asked.

"I have a TOW missile system with each group in as well as M72 LAW rockets." Savannah said.

"You did a lot of planning." Cameron said.

"Not really, it is always the same plan." Savannah said. "It can be tailored or adjusted for a specific mission. This is one of the few we've been able to plan for ahead of time, rather than be forced to react to."

Savannah knew Cameron usually turned a recon into an assault to deal with the immediate threat.

"Do you wish for me to lead the assault or stay with you?" Cameron asked.

"Stay with me." Savannah said.

"So I am not damaged or destroyed?" Cameron asked. "I am a team member, like any other."

Savannah did not answer. She knew Cameron was aware of her feelings.

"We both know that is not true." Savannah said. "And why."

Cameron looked at Savannah and continued.

"What about the rest of your troops?" Cameron asked.

"You and I will act as our own 'MIKE Force', if needed." Savannah said.

"Is that the best use of your personnel?" Cameron asked.

Savannah did not want to argue with Cameron about THIS. It was time to be like Cameron.

"I will lead the assault myself." Savannah said. "You will accompany me."

Cameron saw Savannah was not bluffing.

Savannah hoped Cameron would use more caution, if she was with her.

"Negative on Savannah leading the assault. I want a different - solution." John came over the com.

Savannah didn't need to argue this new development either. It was time to set everyone straight.

"It is a tactical decision - General." Savannah said. "The decision has already been made and put into action. I will keep you advised…."

Cameron smiled to herself.

* * *

John did not like it. Savannah just blew him off. He knew Cameron was a bad influence on her.

"Savannah is very capable." John Henry said.

"She is also easier to be hurt or killed." John said. "She is placing herself in harms way to make Cameron use more caution."

"Isn't that what _you_ want?" John Henry asked.

"Cameron is going to get Savannah injured or killed." John said.

John saw John Henry cut all the com links.

"John there is only one way to keep Savannah out of harms way and from doing this." John Henry said. "Cameron is SHOWING you what you WANT and FEEL."

"Cameron is risking Savannah to prove her point, that I need to take Savannah by my side and allow her to be the mother of our children…." John said.

"Cameron knows that is the ONLY way to make Savannah safer – for BOTH of you." John Henry said.

"Use your secure link to Cameron and tell her it is her function to protect Savannah AND herself." John said.

"I already have." John Henry said.

* * *

Holly checked all the controls and weapons systems again. She was unsure what happened between her and Allison. She'd 'run away'. She felt inadequate for Allison. She knew Allison needed Vanna at her side, not her.

When Holly learned of the upcoming assault, she left and asked John Henry to assign her to combat and bypass Cameron.

John Henry knew it was a 'personal issue' and quietly assigned Holly to what he thought would be the safest task. He knew once Cameron found out, she was going to be angry.

* * *

Anna's phone rang.

It was an 'immediate alert' from the Young Detail.

"Allison has slipped out." The report came. "There are two Terminators following her."

"She is running." Anna said. "There is some personal issue happening. Intercept and stop her. Use all the Metal. Hanna and I will hold here. Return her back here immediately. Carry her back if necessary."

Anna cut the connection, searching out Hanna.

Hanna and her were to watch Young Allison and Summer. Anna listened and heard, Claire and Hanna were - sharing. There was no immediate threat, she bypassed them.

Anna found Young Allison.

"We are conducting a drill - NOW." Anna said. "Pretend I am not here and you are on your own."

Young Allison immediately went to the alarm to activate it. Anna prevented her from actually pushing it, and said consider it activated. Young Allison knew that would alert everyone in the house and the protection Detail next door. Young Allison knew her two primary functions were to make sure Summer and her were safe. It was her function to protect the both of them. As time or conditions allowed she was to seek out Allison and then her mother, in that order. That was the way Cameron and the Metal girls trained her.

Young Allison found Summer and led her away. If no one was guiding her, she was to retreat into the bunker. She quickly led Summer there. Young Allison looked around and then sealed the door. She entered a second compartment and sealed that door as well. Anna was already inside, out of the way. Young Allison headed to the arms locker. A note was in inside of it when she opened it, it said, 'consider yourself armed'. Young Allison closed the locker.

Summer was getting upset about what they were doing. Young Allison told her they needed to be quiet. They were 'training' for a 'secret mission' and to think of it as a game.

"If you want to _win_ , come with me." Young Allison said.

Young Allison and Summer both learned from Cameron that winning was the most important thing. Winning meant surviving – living.

Young Allison told Summer she needed to follow instructions if she wanted to win.

Summer knew winning was important. She was taught if you didn't win, you lost. There was no second place winner.

Anna sent Young Allison a text, saying to pretend there was an explosion in the house and another at the Detail house next door.

Young Allison saw Anna in the shadows and nodded to her.

"Come on, Summer, we are going on a 'secret trip'." Young Allison said.

Young Allison led Summer away to the escape tunnel.

Anna was happy with Young Allison actions, the training mission continued….

* * *

Hanna heard the first bunker door close, then the second one.

She'd just – finished up with Claire, for now.

Hanna looked for her phone. It'd been dropped in the other room along with her pants. Claire's phone was there as well, with her clothes.

Claire was still sprawled naked on the bed.

Hanna grabbed her Glock and quickly searched the house, as she called Anna.

"What the Hell is happening?" Hanna asked. "Where is everyone?"

"Have you gone outside to look?" Anna asked.

"I am going around the outside now, I see nothing." Hanna said.

"Did you forget anything?" Anna asked.

"No, I am assessing threats, I have not found any." Hanna said.

"You probably look stunning to the neighbors." Anna said.

Hanna looked down at herself and quickly returned inside. She was still naked.

"That's not funny." Hanna said. "It's a good thing it's dark now."

"Relax." Anna said. "Go back to Claire and be alert anyway. Here is what is happening…."

Anna clued Hanna in on everything that was going down - besides the two of them….

* * *

Holly received the alert that Allison slipped out. Now she was worried. This was HER fault. If anything happened to Allison, Cameron would deactivate her. Holly wanted to go find Allison. Now she was committed to a mission instead.

"Holly, get ready." John Henry said. "It's 'Showtime'."

John Henry received the alert that Allison slipped out. He knew that meant Cameron would get it also.

Savannah still held Cameron's phone.

"Damn." Savannah said, seeing the alert.

She knew she needed to get this new problem taken care of.

"Holly, you have a new assignment. I want you to scramble now and start your - special recon." Savannah said. "You know what to do - for both of us."

Savannah was releasing Holly from the current operation, to go help locate and protect Allison. The manned drone would be a good addition for doing that.

"Thank You, Savannah." Holly said.

"What's happening?" Cameron asked.

"There is another issue that needs to be addressed as well." Savannah said. "I have assigned Holly to that task."

"Will it compromise our mission?" Cameron asked.

"No, we will adapt, improvise and overcome, if we need to." Savannah said.

Cameron received the alert from CamNet as well. She wanted to see what Savannah would do. So far it was everything she would have done. Allison needed protecting.

"All units move out." Savannah ordered.

* * *

"What's happening?" John asked.

John Henry blocked all 'unnecessary' information to John.

"It is an additional element for Savannah to deal with." John Henry said. "She has it under control."

"Let's focus on the assault…." John said.


	535. You Won

Chapter 535

** You Won **

* * *

Savannah, Cameron and their team were ready for the strike at the foundry.

Savannah communicated with Cammy. Her team was ready at the machine shop. They were ready, awaiting the word to move in.

Everything was in place, everyone was ready.

The strike was a 'go'.

John Henry cut all power and communications to the two facilities and the surrounding areas. There were two drones on station at each facility. They'd lost use of the manned drone for now, as Holly went off to conduct a 'mission' to locate Allison and make sure she was returned safely to the Young residence.

Savannah moved forward with Cameron. The rest of the Metal took up assigned locations. John Henry was communicating with everyone and viewing body cam footage as well as other video inputs from the drones and surveillance cameras they'd installed for recon.

Savannah carried a silenced pistol along with her M4. Most of the male Metal carried an M249, others an M60. The females all carried an M4. All the weapons were loaded with Coltan projectiles. They all carried Thermite grenades.

Cameron moved swiftly with Savannah, as she searched around her, checking and scanning for threats.

The two guards at the gate were surprised to see Savannah and Cameron. They seemed to appear from thin air. It was the last thing they saw. Savannah shot one of them in the face and again when they were down. Cameron snapped the neck of the other one and reported that both threats were neutralized.

The Resistance Metal already started making its way inside the perimeter. They'd started the assault.

Savannah checked with Cammy and everything was happening there at her location, the machine shop. They'd also started the assault.

* * *

John was going over everything from both locations. Everything started out smoothly. He knew that could change fast and often did.

"There is no opposition yet." John said.

"I am monitoring everything." John Henry said. "Remember they were trying to hide in plain sight and act like a legitimate company."

"I see Savannah has alerted the Blackhawk and its team." John said. "She must be expecting trouble."

"She is being cautious." John Henry said. "You are used to Cameron being reckless."

"If we even know about it." John said. "I know she means well."

"John, she is a Terminator." John Henry said. "It is what we do."

"Both teams are going inside." John said. "It should go hot soon if there is Metal there."

"Most likely." John Henry said.

* * *

Holly was up and approaching the area where Allison was last reported. Allison entered a mall and lost the Metal that was following her. She exited on the other side of the mall and disappeared….

Cameron taught her early on how to avoid Grays or Metal trying to follow her. Every minute she could buy, was one more minute she would get to live. It gave her time to defend herself or go on the offensive. Help could not be expected in most circumstances.

Holly called Allison again. This time Allison answered.

"Hello." Allison said.

"Allison, I want you to stop. Where are you going? I'm sorry if I upset you." Holly said. "You must think of the baby, OUR baby. THAT is the most important thing."

As they spoke John Henry was tracking her phone and relaying the information to the Metal seeking her. Holly was over Allison's location at this point. The drone was high and undetectable to the Human ear.

"I don't know what I want any more." Allison said. "I don't even know who I am either."

"Allison, the Metal from the Detail is near you. They want you to go with them and go back home." Holly said. "Will you do this for me, for us?"

"OK, Holly. I'm sorry. I don't even know where I could go anyway." Allison said. "If I lose this baby, I am going to Cameron's future to be with my baby there. Future Allison will share with me or she can come here in my place. If you will not send me, I will ask River next time she 'visits' to send me. You know she will. She will feel my need to be with MY baby."

Holly did not want to take that discussion further. She knew now why Cameron trapped Future Allison in the future with Destiny, her baby. That needed to happen here with the girls, to make she they stayed here with their own babies.

"Do you see our Metal?" Holly asked.

"Yes, you are not with them." Allison said. "I don't see you."

"I will be returning shortly." Holly said. "I am working with Savannah and Cameron."

"They both have called me." Allison said. "I did not answer. Wait…. Cameron was going on a mission. Are you in – combat?"

"No. I was supposed to be, but Savannah diverted me from the assault to help find you." Holly said.

"I don't want you in combat." Allison said. "If they were expecting you to assist and now you are looking for me, that means I am endangering the others by pulling you away."

Allison knew she was going to have to apologize to Cameron and Savannah for endangering the mission. She also knew the entire Detail unit was out tracking her. That left Young Allison, Summer and her mother vulnerable.

"Savannah released me to look for you." Holly said. "She understands…."

"OK, I am going back. It looks like I screwed up even more. You go back and help Cameron and Savannah like you were supposed to." Allison said. "I'm sorry my actions have now endangered others."

Once Holly saw Allison with the Detail, she left…. The glitching in her hand was subsiding, slowly. Now she needed to refocus and get ready for Combat. The two teams were already on the move.

* * *

Anna followed Young Allison and Summer. They'd reached a junction in the escape tunnel. One branch led to the surface, the other to the side of an inlet tunnel for a flood control channel. They'd added it after the recent encounter with Skynet Metal using a similar tactic. It offered one more option for evasion and escape. It was a long narrow tunnel.

Anna wanted to complicate the test. She previously indicated the house and detail house were both under attack and presumed destroyed. That meant no help was coming any time soon. Young Allisons survival would depend on her own decisions.

Anna sent a message to Young Allison that Metal breached the bunker and was in pursuit. Young Allison moved to a control panel and entered a code. A selection of controls were now activated.

Young Allison could choose which exit to blow open, as well as collapse the tunnel behind her.

Anna sent a message to Young Allison that the Metal was closing and were within 'hearing distance'. That would mean they would be terminated shortly, unless she collapsed the tunnel.

Young Allison simulated to blow the tunnel closed behind them, in two places, and exit into the flood control inlet tunnel.

Anna walked up to her. The test was a success.

Summer wanted to know if they won.

"Yes you did. You won. You both made the right choices and did what you needed to do, to escape. Remember both of you are important to the future." Anna said. "Both of you are important to Cameron."

"My parents and Allison? What became of them?" Young Allison asked. "It was not a sweet victory."

"There is a war coming, Allison." Anna said. "Not everyone is going to make it."

"I don't know if I could make those same choices, if I didn't know this was a drill." Young Allison said.

"You will make the right choice, the hard choice, when you have too." Anna said. "You know your importance to the future. Protecting the future is your primary function."

"I will protect John Connor and Savannah Weaver and join them at their side to defeat Skynet." Young Allison said. "I promise."

"Let's go back. I will carry Summer." Anna said. "You won this time. You both survived to fight another day."

Anna knew as long as they lived, they were winning.

* * *

Holly informed Savannah she was returning to the combat area. She received all the current and updated information from John Henry. It was Savannah's choice as to which target she wanted Holly to reinforce.

"Do a wide recon around both targets." Savannah said. "Things are progressing well here. Look for anything we have missed."

Savannah was worried it almost seemed like it was too easy at this point.

* * *

Savannah expressed her concerns to John and John Henry.

Her assessment worried John.

"Are we missing something?" John asked.

"It is possible." John Henry said.

"I want all units to look for anything out of place." John said.

"Savannah has good instincts." John Henry said.

"That is what worries me." John said. "She is expecting trouble."

"Cameron will protect her and Savannah will protect Cameron." John Henry said.

John tried to lighten the mood somewhat.

"Who will protect me from both of them?" John asked.

"Nobody." John Henry said.


	536. Bad To Worse

Chapter 536

** Bad To Worse **

* * *

Savannah entered the target area, Cameron was at her side.

They heard shooting in one part of the building, then in another part.

"All personnel are accounted for and functioning at one hundred percent." John Henry reported.

"We want all threats neutralized, to take control of their electronic and paper records and supplies of Coltan." Savannah said. "So far we have accomplished that."

"But?" Cameron asked.

"This seems off." Savannah said. "Then again, I guess it always does."

Once the shooting started, Savannah switched to her M4.

Savannah spotted a target, she fired half a magazine from her M4. She saw she scored hits on a Gray. Cameron opened up as well on another target. Savannah replaced her magazine with a full one. They continued to move forward….

Savannah pumped a single shot into the head of both of the downed Grays as they passed. It was the only way to be sure.

* * *

Holly was back in the strike zone. She was closest to the machine shop so that was her first objective.

Holly did a wide recon around the machine shop that Cammy's team was at. Holly heard the reports that resistance was light. There were two drones on station and nothing was detected. Holly headed for the small foundry.

Holly decided to come in on a wider sweep to the small foundry. She noticed something below her off to the side. The objects were moving rapidly. She immediately engaged her weapons systems.

"I have two hostile HK drones moving low to the ground." Holly reported.

"We have not detected them as of yet." John Henry said. "They must be right on the deck."

"They won't have far to fall." Holly said.

Savannah gave the order to scramble the Blackhawk.

"I want all four drones in 'air to air' combat mode." Savannah said. "I want one at each location to go high and the other to prepare for an immediate engagement. All weapons are to be hot."

"I have the targets locked." Holly reported.

"Holly, as soon as there is little below them in the way of structures, flame them." Savannah said.

Holly saw it was clear, so she took the shot.

"Two missiles away." Holly reported. A few seconds later she added. "Two smoking holes in the ground."

"Stinger crews stand ready." Savannah said. "All personnel be prepared to seek cover. Continue your assignments."

"I have been targeted." Holly reported. "Countermeasures away. A missile just missed me."

"The drone high over the foundry has engaged two drones." John Henry reported. "One target was destroyed, one has gotten away. Our drone is damaged. It must withdraw."

"Have it proceed to a remote location." Savannah ordered. "Don't have it return to base."

"I have engaged and defeated a third drone." Holly reported. "I believe it was the one that targeted me."

"Stinger away." Al reported. "Scratch one."

"Are there any other Skynet HK drones?" Savannah asked.

Savannah fired her M4 again, then a second time. The bolt locked open. She hit the magazine release and inserted a new magazine hitting the bolt release. "Holly, watch for a trap."

Cameron engaged two targets off to the side, when Savannah was firing on her target. Cameron was impressed that Savannah never paused in her conversation. Cameron would have to commend Sarah again, for her training of Savannah.

"Metal." Cameron said. "There are…."

All communications went out….

* * *

John and John Henry heard there was Metal spotted, then all communications were lost.

"Do you have contact with anyone at the foundry?" John asked.

"Negative." John Henry said. "I have lost contact with everyone."

"What are we facing?" John asked. "Issue a recall."

"Holly, relay a recall if possible." John said.

Silence.

"We have finished up at the machine shop." Cammy reported. "Two thirds of my team are headed to the foundry already. The rest will gather the information and materials from here and torch the place."

"Affirmative." John Henry reported. "I have lost contact with both of the drones as well as Holly. The two drones from the machine shop are approaching the area of the foundry."

They soon lost contact with them, then regained it, as they flew out of the area. There was some kind of jamming field in place. The third drone began mapping its perimeter. The fourth drone sought out targets.

"The damaged drone is returning to the fight. It still has use of the 'gun'. It flew out of the jamming field and I updated it." John Henry reported. "The four drones are operating autonomously off the programming from Cameron and myself now."

"This just went from bad to worse." John said, worried. "Savannah withdraw…."

There was no answer.

* * *

"Metal." Cameron said. "There are two that have joined the fight. I don't know where they came from. One is a 'Metal Bitch'. I want her."

"I've lost all communication." Savannah said.

"I have too." Cameron said. "Everyone now needs to follow the plan."

"I want them to withdraw." Savannah said. "I have lost contact with our drones."

"Everyone knows their job." Cameron reported. "They will finish it first."

Cameron was off to the side of Savannah.

Bullets began impacting around Cameron. Savannah turned and fired. She scored hits. It was Metal. She concentrated her fire on one leg. She disabled him, watching him toppled over. He was struggling to get up. Savannah armed a Thermite grenade. She waited a few seconds and threw it. It exploded right above the struggling Terminator. It thrashed around violently for a few seconds. It now lay there unmoving and burning.

Cameron moved to engage the two Terminators she'd spotted. Savannah covered Cameron's six as they advanced.

Savannah knew Cameron was in too big of a hurry to go after the female Terminator. She should have gone wide around the machinery.

Cameron turned to go around a large piece of machinery. Savannah saw Cameron get grabbed. They'd been waiting for her. She quickly checked behind her and moved to assist Cameron. Savannah pulled out her Taser.

Savannah was shocked at what she saw, making a wide turn around the equipment.

The male Terminator held Cameron; she was pinned, as the female Terminator tore into Cameron trying to rupture her power cell. Cameron was now offline.

Savannah fired her Taser twice and the 'Metal Bitch' went down.

The male Terminator flung Cameron at Savannah; she dodged as Cameron slammed into another piece of machinery. Savannah's Taser was knocked out of her hand when she dodged Cameron being thrown at her, like a rag doll.

The male Terminator headed toward Savannah. She brought her M4 up and emptied most the magazine into its legs. It fell to its knees but continued to advance.

It made a lunge for Savannah, grabbing her M4. She fired off the last of the magazine as the M4 was pulled from her grip, the arm of the Terminator falling with it. She just blown it off, as he grabbed her weapon.

The Terminator looked at its shoulder, missing the arm, and made another grab at Savannah. She rolled away coming back up to her feet moving behind him as she pulled her silenced pistol and emptied the magazine into his head. The Coltan rounds finding their mark. He slumped slightly backwards still on his knees, his head leaning at a crazy angle off to the side.

Savannah saw Cameron's M4 and picked it up. The 'Metal Bitch' was gone, she'd rebooted. Savannah quickly looked around for her. She saw the 'Metal Bitch' moved over to where Cameron was. She was about to rip Cameron's head off. She was standing on Cameron's shoulders, getting ready to pull on her head, to tear it off.

Savannah screamed as she ran forward firing her M4. The 'Metal Bitch' looked up at the Banshee sound. Savannah fired the M4, striking the 'Metal Bitch'. The 'Metal Bitch' let go of Cameron's head and came after Savannah.

Savannah held her ground and fired again. The 'Metal Bitch' staggered but continued, dragging her left foot and left arm.

Savannah still possessed mobility, speed and agility. The dance lessons from Cameron were really paying off now for evasive movement. Savannah moved around the 'Metal Bitch', back to Cameron and came up with Cameron's Taser, firing twice. The 'Metal Bitch' fell at her feet, her right hand grabbing for Savannah.

Savannah reloaded her M4 as she searched for targets. She quickly checked on the other two Terminators and both were still down - terminated.

Savannah found her Taser and holstered it. She held Cameron's Taser and M4. Savannah moved to check on Cameron, she was still off line, her torso a bloody mess, shredded and torn open.

Savannah listened and it was quiet now. The firing elsewhere stopped. Savannah moved forward and cut open the chip port of 'Metal Bitch'. Savannah pulled the chip out and it self destructed. Savannah _wanted_ to run her knife across the cheek of the 'Metal Bitch', slicing open a deep wound down to the metal. She refrained from the act of vengeance.

Savannah moved back to Cameron. There was a noise off to her side. She brought the M4 up with her right hand and the Taser in her left hand.

It was more Metal….

Savannah was in a fight for a life. She was fighting for Cameron, not for herself.


	537. Not Looking Forward

Chapter 537

** Not Looking Forward **

* * *

Holly exited the jamming field and was able to report on what was happening below. There were no immediate targets.

The target area erupted into a major battle. Their drones were selecting targets of opportunity. All of their team members wore transponders. No more Skynet HK drones appeared.

"Can you tell what is jamming communications?" John asked.

"Negative. It seems to be only within the target area." Holly reported.

"I am holding the Blackhawk out of range for now." John Henry reported. "I want to make sure there are no more Skynet HK drones."

"I will be arriving with my force within minutes. Where do you want us, Holly?" Cammy asked.

Cammy could not communicate with Savannah or Cameron, she was deeply troubled.

Holly told Cammy to split her force and directed them where to go.

Holly saw a massive explosion below.

"I have communications." Holly reported. "The jamming field has been knocked out."

John and John Henry were able to establish communications with everyone. There was a minimum amount of damage to their Metal.

They started to receive reports from their Terminators.

"I can't raise Cameron or Savannah." John Henry reported.

"Secure the facility and all materials." John said. "Every third Terminator search for Cameron and Savannah."

"I am looking." Cammy reported. "There is a lot of damage in their last known location. The floor is littered with fired casings. There are dead Grays here and there. There is a lot of blood…."

John and John Henry looked at each other.

"The Blackhawk dispatched its troops and is retrieving the downed HK drones." John Henry said. "They have commandeered several of the trucks from the facility and are loading them into those."

They needed to get the downed HK drones collected and away from the area. They did not want them spotted by anyone.

John Henry was in control of all 911 calls and able to suppress any that were made.

* * *

Earlier:

Savannah was next to Cameron. She was offline. Savannah heard Metal approaching. She could tell by the sound of their running. She moved in front of Cameron and raised her M4 and Taser. She knew she would be able to drop one of them, if not both.

Savannah saw the Metal turn the corner. Her finger closed on the trigger.

It was Steve and Bob.

"Bob, get Cameron. Make sure her power cell is not ruptured. If it is, take it out." Savannah said. "You and Steve get her out."

"I won't leave you alone." Bob said, seeing the three downed Terminators. "You must accompany us."

"Do any of you have communication?" Savannah asked.

"Negative." They both replied.

"Steve, you lead. Bob will follow with Cameron. I will cover the rear." Savannah said.

"How bad are you injured?" Bob asked.

Savannah looked down she was covered with 'blood', but it was not hers.

"I am uninjured." Savannah said.

Steve touched her neck scanning her.

"Her adrenalin level is extremely high. Her heartbeat is double normal and she is been under a high level of stress." Steve said.

"I am the one still standing and there are a number of dead Grays and three Terminators who are not. Cameron and I knocked them all out." Savannah said.

There was a massive explosion somewhere outside.

There was some crackling and communications came back on line.

"Everyone report." Savannah commanded.

Savannah, John and John Henry listened to the reports.

"What about the machine shop?" Savannah asked.

Cammy reported they'd taken it down and everything was under control.

Savannah and her group made it outside.

"Where is Cameron?" John asked.

"She is currently inopreatable." Savannah reported. "She will need some repair."

Savannah briefly went over with John what happened.

"I need to tend to the rest of the troops and the operation here, John." Savannah said. "Drop it. Do your job."

Cammy ran up to where they were.

Savannah stopped her.

"Cammy, take control of Cameron with Bob. I want you two, to take her and leave now." Savannah said. "Steve, you stay with me. Let's make sure we got what we came for and flatten this place."

Cammy looked at Savannah, then followed her orders.

"Holly, do you have anything?" Savannah asked.

"Negative." Holly reported.

"This is what I want…." Savannah proceeded to give instruction and sent a group of Metal to recover the Skynet Terminators that were deactivated. They collected what they wanted and destroyed the rest.

John and John Henry were overseeing everything as well.

John was worried about Cameron and worried about Savannah. There was a cold hardness to her as she spoke and gave commands. Cameron and Sarah trained Savannah for more than half her life. It was showing now as she took control. She was making her own decisions as Cameron was offline and Cammy was removing Cameron from the area.

Holly and their drones covered their extraction and truckloads full of bounty. The captured materials would be taken to a secure location for examination, and their usefulness determined.

Savannah went with Steve to the machine shop and viewed the results of their 'work' there.

Once Savannah personally checked both sites again, she made sure everyone was away and headed back to base.

Holly orbited around, with the manned drone, to make sure Savannah and Steve made it back safely.

* * *

The reports of damaged Metal returning to base came in.

Sarah let Jan off at Riley's room.

"I'm sorry, I can't do more." Riley said. "I don't want to lose Cameron's baby."

Sarah heard about Derek's and Riley's 'offer' to Cameron. She did not think Cameron would take their baby from them. This wasn't the time to discuss it.

"It's fine Riley." Sarah said. "I feel better knowing Jan is with you. Help her with her school work and play with her later if she wants to."

Sarah headed to the lab. Vanna and Jesse were there already, Gail and Cam were as well. They were all getting ready to make repairs on the damaged Terminators.

"Any report on Cameron and Savannah?" Sarah asked.

"Cameron is heavily damaged and inopreatable." Cam reported. "Savannah may be injured. She is reported as covered in blood."

Vanna and Jesse were both crying, hearing that. Now it was time to face the music. Sarah gave both of them a hug and wiped her tears away as well.

"It will turn out OK." Sarah said.

"How can you know that?" Gail asked.

"I just spoke with Sheila; she reported Cameron's TDE is fully functional into the past." Sarah said. "I will lead a force myself to 'fix' anything we have to, if we need to. I will not allow Savannah to be injured or killed."

"Just like Cameron…." Vanna said.

"I don't always like the way she does things." Sarah said. "But I have learned she usually knows what she is doing and when it needs to be done."

Sarah looked up the security feed.

"I hope someone starts listening to Cameron, before it is too late…." Sarah said, knowing John and John Henry would see it.

* * *

"She is talking about Savannah." John Henry said. "My – 'sister'."

"I _know_ what she is talking about." John said. "I didn't want her to go in the first place. Cameron still ended up getting - terminated."

"Cammy reports she is repairable." John Henry said.

"What about right now - this second?" John asked.

"She is – terminated." John Henry said, adding. "She _is_ repairable."

"They should start coming in now. I will go to the lab to check everyone over." John said. "I know they will kick me out soon enough."

"Do you wish to see Cameron or Savannah?" John Henry asked.

"I want to see both of them." John said. "I love both of them. Cameron has MADE me love both of them."

John Henry knew that was not true. You can't make someone, love someone. Then again, Cameron was very persistent in her – manipulation.

John got up to leave.

"I want you to go over all the missing footage during the blackout, of what happened, so we can see what went wrong. You should be able to put a pretty good picture together." John said. "I want to know where Savannah went wrong and got Cameron - terminated."

"I am already compiling that data. I will have it ready when you return. Once Savannah arrives, it won't be too long afterwards." John Henry said. "It sounds like Cameron took down three Terminators protecting Savannah. I will have the footage ready for you."

"I want to go to 'all Metal' for the strikes in the future." John said.

"Just like Cameron has been telling you, for years." John Henry said.

"Yes. She has been telling me a lot of things - for YEARS." John said. "Maybe I better start listening…."

"She may have done all this before." John Henry said.

"I don't always like the way she does things." John said. "Time has proven her to be correct in most of them."

John left the Command Center and headed for the lab. He was not looking forward to seeing the condition Cameron or Savannah was in. John knew Cameron could always get a new chassis, or use her replacement chip, Savannah could do neither.


	538. You Have Been Shot

Chapter 538

** You Have Been Shot **

* * *

Most of the Terminators went with the captured materials. Savannah directed any with damage to report for evaluation and repairs before returning to duty.

Their Metal from the battle begin arriving at the lab. Most were only for minor repairs.

"Where is Cameron?" John asked, looking around. "Or Savannah?"

The lab was mostly empty now.

"Cammy and Bob followed Savannah and Steve, just in case. Savannah wanted to follow up on the whole operation at both locations." John Henry reported. "Cammy has Cameron."

"Cameron will not want to be put on display in her condition." Cam said. "After you see her, you will leave."

"What about Savannah?" John asked.

"I am sure she will want you to see her damaged even less than Cameron would." Vanna said. "If you want to see her naked body, I will show you mine…. Leave it alone."

'You have already seen and _shared_ her naked body.' Vanna almost said.

Vanna kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to mess up her 'three way' with John and Savannah…. She was still waiting to hear from Allison about that. Now she wondered what condition Savannah was going to be in. She was reporting a being not badly hurt, but covered with blood. Vanna wanted a first hand evaluation.

* * *

Allison went to the Terminators that were looking for her. She apologized and they headed back.

Allison was taken back to the Young residence. Anna said nothing. What was there to say? Allison knew she'd done something foolish. It was Holly that would have to answer to Cameron about the whole episode.

Anna watched Allison eat a late night snack with her mother, Young Allison and Summer. Summer was sleepy and needed to be put in bed. She did not want to go.

"Hanna, get Summer ready for bed." Anna said, adding as an afterthought. "Please."

Hanna looked at Claire. Claire shrugged her shoulders. Hanna picked up a fussy and protesting Summer and left.

"Allison, we will do the dishes." Anna said to Young Allison.

Young Allison looked at Allison and her mother. She knew they needed to talk.

"Sure, Anna." Young Allison said, clearing the dishes away.

"You two talk alone first." Anna said. "I will speak with you alone later, Allison."

Anna took the opportunity to quiz Young Allison on her studies as they worked in the kitchen. Anna said she would teach her some new dance routines later.

Allison and her mother sat for a while.

"You know, I have gone through many of the feelings you are having." Claire said. "Just not all of your same - experiences."

Claire though of what Allison must have been through. Claire knew she went to a few parties that she shouldn't have growing up. There were always those who took more than was offered or advantage of her inebriated condition. That was when she first sought out the comfort of other females after that.

"I don't know who I am anymore. I don't know what I want and I don't know what to do." Allison said. "I want to run back to my future and hide."

Claire started to share her experiences and feelings with Allison, soon both opened up….

They both soon knew _everything_ about each other - everything.

* * *

Ally and Sheila arrived, carrying two deactivated female Terminators. They placed them off to the side and waited.

The door opened and Cammy entered carrying the female Terminator that Savannah disabled and deactivated. She tossed her in a corner with a thud.

Bob carried Cameron in and laid her down.

There was a collective gasp as everyone saw her damage.

John moved over to Cameron and touched her cheek. She looked – dead. It looked as if a wild animal attacked her midsection.

Everyone moved away to leave John and Cameron alone. Bob was patched up in a corner and left.

The door opened and Savannah entered.

There was another collective gasp as everyone saw her.

There was dried blood on her face, in her hair and on her clothes. Her clothes showed burn marks, rips and tears.

John looked at her with sadness in his eyes, and love in his heart.

"I am fine." Savannah said. "It was a rough day at the office."

No one laughed. They knew Savannah was trying to lighten the mood.

Vanna, Jesse and Sarah all moved over to Savannah to check her out and make sure she was uninjured. Cammy came over and checked herself.

"Sarah, please take John away and keep him away for awhile." Savannah said. "Cameron is repairable and I need to get cleaned up."

"John, let's go." Sarah said instantly.

"Mom…." John said.

"Don't argue with your mother." Sarah said leading him away.

Savannah was inspecting Cameron now, everyone moved away again, to leave them alone for a few minutes.

Vanna brought a fresh set of clothes for Savannah.

Vanna came over and took Savannah away and started to help her remove her clothes. Savannah winced as they took her vest off.

"You have been shot." Jesse said. "This vest saved your life."

"It is really sore underneath. I may have cracked ribs." Savannah said. "I don't think anything is broken. They may be."

"Do you mind if we help you undress?" Jesse asked.

"No. I am really starting to feel a lot of pain and stiffness now." Savannah said. "I may be hurt worse than I thought."

Cammy was there instantly when Savannah said that.

"I can hack it, Cammy." Savannah said. "You and the Metal girls start on Cameron."

Cam and Cammy stripped Cameron. Ally, Sheila and Gail helped as needed. They each laid out one of the three deactivated Terminators in silence, stripping them as well.

Sheila worked with the Terminator that Savannah deactivated.

"I'm going to use the laser on you love, when we get you fixed up." Sheila said. "Your left nork is a real mess."

Sheila saw Gail and Ally watching her.

"What? I'm checking her for damage." Sheila said. She'd been fondling the 'new girl'.

"That is called a 'sexual assault'." Ally said.

"Don't worry." Sheila said. "I will do the same for you later on."

"Don't forget." Ally said. "I'll be waiting."

Vanna and Jesse helped Savannah strip down to her underwear. There were three massive purple welts where the bullets hit her vest. They cleaned her up in the shower. Jesse and Vanna both stripped down to their underwear, to assist Vanna in the shower. They washed her hair for her and dressed her. Jesse and Vanna stripped off their wet underwear and went 'commando' as they redressed.

Cammy came over and checked Savannah before she dressed, nothing was broken.

Vanna tried to give Savannah some pain medication, but Savannah refused until they were done working on Cameron.

Cammy removed the entire sheath area that was ripped apart from Cameron.

Cam started to strip.

"No, It's my turn." Ally said. "My replacement section can come off the new 'Metal Bitch'.

"You don't need to do that, Ally." Savannah said.

"I want to." Ally said. "Cameron can be one hundred percent in a day this way."

"Thank you, Ally." Savannah said, touching Ally cheek with her hand.

"We need some replacement internal parts from a 'Metal Bitch'." Cammy said.

Gail and Sheila removed the internal parts, as Cam cut away Ally's sheath section.

Jesse watched in silence. There was nothing sexual about any of this that was happening. She was there for Savannah and Vanna. They needed all the help they could get to hold it together. Jesse experienced a lot of blows over the years; the ones on Savannah were worse than most she'd received. She knew how bad they would hurt by tomorrow. Jesse would make sure she was there to help Savannah. Jesse knew Savannah really was someone special.

"I am ready to reconnect her power supply." Cammy said.

Cam, Gail and Sheila all came over to assist Cammy, in case Cameron rebooted and went on a rampage – again.

They all saw Cameron's eyes start to glow red as she was rebooting.

"That does not look good." Savannah said.

"Vanna, take Savannah away from here, NOW." Cammy shouted.

Vanna and Jesse moved Savannah next to Ally. All four waited.

Cameron started to thrash around as she rebooted.

The four Metal girls all held her.

"Savannah!" Cameron said, with panic on her face.

"SAVANNAH!" Cameron screamed.

"I'm here, Cameron, I am fine." Savannah said quickly, breaking free and going to where Cameron could see her.

Cameron relaxed and Cam and Cammy explained her injuries. They installed the sheath section off of Ally and Cameron dressed.

Sheila and Gail finished up with Ally.

"What are you doing?" Ally asked.

"What? I was inspecting you for damage and making sure everything was proper." Sheila said. "I told you I would."

"There was nothing 'proper' about the way you were touching me." Ally said, she looked around and whispered. "When we are no longer needed here for Cameron, we can inspect each other…."

Cameron came over and looked at Savannah herself; once she found out she'd been injured.

Cameron and Savannah thanked everyone for their help and care. Cameron gave Ally a kiss on the cheek for her sacrifice and they headed for the Command Center. Savannah and Cameron's body cameras were the last ones sent in for processing, while they were in the lab. There should be an accurate account of everything when they arrived.

Savannah prepared herself for a 'chewing out'. Time to face the music.


	539. Everything

Chapter 539

** Everything **

* * *

Sarah led a protesting John away.

"John, go and finish your 'after action' report." Sarah said. "Let the girls finish up. Everyone will be fine."

"I am worried about both of them." John said. "I now better understand Cameron, and her being able to get a 'replacement chassis' if needed, people can't do that. She can still exist on a server even. I get it. I just don't like it. Maybe we should find out what happened. Nobody will tell us…."

"I will go with you." Sarah said. "Let's see what went wrong and what went right."

Sarah was worried about Cameron and Savannah too.

"We have all the body cams now, John Henry is processing them." John said.

He wondered if allowing Savannah to take command was the right decision. Everything was achieved as per the plan at both locations and Savannah followed through on them until she was the last one at each location.

It was what happened to Cameron that bothered him. John knew she must have been damaged assisting Savannah.

* * *

John Henry was able to process all the body cam footage. The last ones were those from Savannah and Cameron. After they lost the live feed, he needed to wait until they were back for all the information.

John Henry sat stunned watching Savannah's footage. It was extremely disturbing. John Henry thought he might be about to 'space out' again.

Bob was near by. He immediately moved to where John Henry was. Bob was getting ready to disconnect him from his server.

"No, Bob." John Henry said. "I am fully operational; I have been viewing some extremely disturbing footage. I am in mild 'shock' seeing it. My 'sister' was almost killed - again."

John Henry stared the video feeds of Cameron and Savannah, they both played side by side 'in sync'. He showed them to Bob.

Now Bob sat looking like John Henry was earlier.

"Do you have all of Cameron's personal files of her other combat operations with Savannah?" John Henry asked.

"Not all of them." Bob said.

"I have them from all the Terminators who have served with Savannah and other body cam footage as well." John Henry said. "They wanted me to have it for a 'permanent record'. They were all been impressed."

The files also include drone footage and surveillance camera footage. John Henry made a compilation of it all and edited it together. It was like an action movie.

"I have always been impressed." Bob said. "Even more so. It is tough for one Terminator to face three Terminators. Savannah is a teenage girl. She stood her ground against three Terminators, all at once. There was no indecision or fear, there was only action."

"The most disturbing files from Cameron are of Savannah's recent visit to Cameron's future to help destroy Skynet." John Henry said.

"Cameron has shared some of those files." Bob said. "She told us she would have been terminated and her mission a failure without Savannah."

"I have all those files from Cammy as well." John Henry said.

"Has any non Metal seen all of them?" Bob asked.

"No." John Henry said.

"It is time everyone see this." Bob said. He made no effort to wipe away the single tear that slid down his cheek.

"See what?" John asked, arriving with Sarah.

"Do I even want to know?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. You do." Bob said. "You both do, everyone should."

They sat down and John Henry started the compilation of events related to Cameron and Savannah in combat.

Sarah soon gripped John's hand as they watched, both were at a loss for words. Viewing what Cameron saw with the time bubble appearing behind Savannah, and Savannah not even looking at it, her escape. It was her 'ride home' and the chance to live. Instead she chose to remain with Cameron in her final seconds. It was very unnerving. In fact everything related to that was unnerving.

"This is the most current mission." John Henry stated.

Both Sarah and John were already drained of color.

John could not believe what he saw. Savannah hadn't messed up. She brought down three Terminators and half a dozen Grays. Savannah saved Cameron from termination – again.

Sarah was stunned. Savannah was almost killed several times in her adventures with Cameron. Sarah knew Savannah was acting out of love for Cameron, to risk herself, to save Cameron on those occasions.

"Those are some of the most incredible things I have ever seen." Sarah said.

"Me too." John said. "Savannah's love is writing checks her body can't keep cashing."

"Her body has done a lot of 'other things' for love too, John." Sarah said.

"Savannah is like no other." Bob said. "Savannah is the 'Chosen One'."

"She is a teenage girl." Sarah said. "This has to stop. We all love her dearly. I am placing myself in combat rotation."

"If she hadn't done everything that she has, Cameron would be terminated, several times over." John Henry said. "We all know this, we have seen it."

They all knew Savannah never spoke of those events. She would only ever say she did what anyone would do. It was all a team effort.

"I need to find her." John said.

"Find who?" Sarah asked. "Cameron?"

"NO, Savannah…." John said.

"You won't be able to 'control' her any more than you can 'control' Cameron, John." Sarah said. "No one could ever 'control' me either."

John knew Cameron and Savannah needed protection. Savannah did not have the same options available to her as Cameron did when - damaged. John was aware he needed to do something. He knew he could not protect Cameron every time, but he knew how to protect Savannah….

* * *

Savannah walked next to Cameron, headed for the Control Center.

"Thank you for saving me, Savannah." Cameron said.

"I did nothing more than anyone else would have." Savannah said. "Or you for me."

Cameron knew that wasn't true. Or was it?

Cameron reached over and took Savannah's hand.

Cameron gave it a squeeze and stopped Savannah.

Cameron looked into Savannah's face.

"My existence, my life, is not worth yours." Cameron said.

"My love for you is." Savannah said. "I would not hesitate to do any of it again."

In the distance they could hear arguing coming from the Command Center.

"Great. They are probably going over what a failure I was - am." Savannah said.

"I don't think so. YOU are not a failure." Cameron said. "Let's go review everything as see what to do different next time…."

Cameron was sure the operation was a success and Savannah operated perfectly, to the very end of the operation.

* * *

"I want Kyle to see this." Sarah said. "These events in two different futures, as well as the present, are beyond belief. No one person, human OR Metal should face these dangers - repeatedly."

"Do you have all of Cameron's files, from her missions?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "She has asked they remain locked until her termination."

"Nice." John said.

John figured at this rate, that would be sooner rather than later.

Cameron and Savannah walked into the room, their hands slowly separating. Cameron wanting everyone to see and know….

"Cameron." John said, springing up to give her a hug.

"I will be one hundred percent cosmetically regenerated tomorrow, thanks to Ally." Cameron said. "I am fully operational."

"How do you feel, Savannah?" John asked.

John moved to give Savannah a hug, Cameron stopped him.

"Very gently." Cameron said. "Her ribs are sore from where she was shot."

Sarah flashed an angry look at John.

John gave Savannah a soft hug.

They shared some small talk for awhile, then got down to business.

"OK, let's have it." Savannah said.

She thought now that the 'niceties' were over, it was time for the reaming.

"I have never seen anything like it." John said.

"Neither have I." Sarah said.

"That bad?" Savannah asked.

"No, Savannah - NO." Sarah said. "I have never seen anything that incredible…. That brave…. That loving…."

Sarah eyes were welled with tears.

"I need to hug both of you too." Sarah said, and did.

"You two better take a look at this." Bob said, to Cameron and Savannah.

Cameron and Savannah sat, as the video feed started.

They could all see Savannah and Cameron tense up. Savannah reached out and gently took Cameron's hand. She knew it would be glitching soon.

The tears silently ran down both of their cheeks, reliving those dangerous and near death moments.

When the video feed ended, only Cameron and Savannah were left in the room, everyone else quietly cleared away. They wanted to give them privacy.

"Thank you, Savannah." Cameron said. "You have saved me again. I did not realize how close to termination I was on this operation, twice. You took down three Terminators - alone."

"Cameron, I only did what I needed to do, when I needed to do it." Savannah said. "As you have done for me."

Cameron looked very sad.

"Anything, everything I do for you, or have done for you, is because I love you, Cameron." Savannah said. "I would do it all again."

"I love you too, Savannah." Cameron said. "You truly are the 'Chosen One'."

"The 'Chosen One' - for what?" Savannah asked. "I don't even know what that really means."

"To share their life with John and the future." Cameron said. "YOU are the 'Chosen One' to share your life with – me…."


	540. Pains

Chapter 540

** Pains **

* * *

Holly returned the manned drone to the hanger; she helped with the servicing of it and the rearming. She was in no hurry to face Cameron, or Allison. She took her time and did as much as possible. She knew how this day was going to end for her. Maybe it was best to get it over with.

She was aware Cameron was rendered inoperative in the operation. That would probably fall on her shoulders. Holly knew it was her foolishness that caused her to be needed to be taken away from the operation, and she was responsible for Allison's actions as well. If she'd remained at her post. Ally or Sheila would have been piloting the manned drone. There would have been full coverage at the locations.

She knew Cameron wanted to speak with her. Holly went to her now unused room. She'd straightened her room up and made sure everything was cleaned up an put away. She got everything ready for her punishment. She waited in the darkness, sitting on the bed. She replayed her files with Allison, both of them. Holly was totally captivated by Future Allison. It was HER Allison, but everything was – different.

She relived every moment of her life with Allison.

The bed moved slightly.

Holly jumped a little when someone sat next to her on the bed.

They both lay back, staring at the ceiling in the darkness.

Holly felt her hand taken in another's hand.

They both lay there like that for over an hour, no words were spoken.

Holly felt a gentle squeeze on her hand.

Here it comes…. Holly thought.

Holly hoped deactivation and chip extraction would be swift.

* * *

Young Allison cleaned up and went to her room. She could study, practice or sleep. The choice was hers. Young Allison chose to study for an hour before going sleep. Young Allison knew Anna would practice with her tomorrow anyway. It was more fun to practice with Anna. It was even more fun to practice with Savannah….

Young Allison was aware of most of what happened tonight. She found most of it disturbing. She wanted to better follow the operations and what Savannah and Cameron were doing. That is where she wanted her training focused. She knew she needed to be at Savannah's side.

There was one big obstacle. She was not 'old enough' in all their eyes for 'everything' she _was ready_ to do. It was all the things she NEEDED to do to protect the future.

* * *

Anna entered Allison's room after knocking.

"Did you change?" Allison asked.

"It's hot out." Anna said.

Allison lay on her bed.

Anna came over and lay next to her. Allison moved over slightly, to give Anna more room.

Allison was looking at Anna thinking how Hot she looked, knowing she was Cameron _and_ Savannah. Allison knew the only thing Hotter than that, would be Cameron and Future Allison as Metal. What Cameron was supposed to be….

Allison knew this was not a - social call.

* * *

Earlier:

Cameron went with Savannah to the door to her room.

Cameron gave her a hug and Savannah winced.

"Sorry." Cameron said.

"I'm fine." Savannah said. "I'll manage."

Cameron looked at her for a few moments and entered her room.

"I will help you get ready for bed." Cameron said. "I can see your arm is really hurting when you move it."

"You don't need to." Savannah said. "I can manage. I'm fine."

Cameron never heard Savannah complain. Cammy told Cameron the same thing about Savannah. Cammy said she needed to do it anyway for Savannah, after she always told her, she could 'hack it' or she was 'fine'.

Cameron went over and took out Savannah's 'bed clothes'. Cameron could tell Savannah was hurting.

Savannah smiled at her, reassuring Cameron she was OK.

Cameron helped Savannah get her top off. Savannah reached back to unhook her bra, her arm stopping halfway there. She turned her back to Cameron.

"Would you?" Savannah asked.

Cameron unhooked Savannah's bra, Savannah turned and faced Cameron as she slid it off.

They stood there silently facing each other for awhile. Savannah finally slid her pants off, after Cameron removed her shoes for her.

Cameron was aware Cammy was outside the door, waiting….

"Cammy will be here very soon with some ointment and pain medication if you want it. I suggest you use it." Cameron said.

There came a soft knock at the door. Cammy entered.

Cameron moved to leave. She carefully embraced the nearly naked form of Savannah and gave her a long soft kiss on her cheek.

"Thank You, Savannah." Cameron said. "Cammy can take over – for now…."

Cameron looked at Cammy and Cammy looked back at her. Cammy knew her time was – limited.

"Thank you for you assistance." Cameron said to Cammy and left.

Savannah watched Cameron's head turn as the door was closing and gave her a wink.

"You are injured much worse than you are admitting." Cammy said.

"Do you or Cameron ever complain?" Savannah asked.

"We can turn our pain off." Cammy said.

"Do you?" Savannah asked. "I have repaired both of you."

"No." Cammy said. "Cameron and I both leave it on as much as possible."

Savannah knew this. She could tell.

"Aren't you going to ask why?" Cammy asked.

"No. I already know." Savannah said. "If you can feel pain, you know you are – alive."

"Yes, it is in Cameron's poems. Let me help you finish getting ready for bed." Cammy said. "I have some medicine and ointment to administer."

"Thank you, 'Cameron'." Savannah said.

"Cammy." Cammy corrected her.

Cammy only allowed Savannah to call her 'Cameron' during her special moments of pleasure. 'Cameron's' name softly spoken at that - moment, meant so much to both of them. It meant everything and said it all….

* * *

Cameron finally spoke.

"Holly." Cameron said.

"Yes." Holly answered.

"I know what you are going through and are feeling." Cameron said. "I understand."

There was another long moment of silence.

"I'm sorry, Cameron." Holly said.

Holly moved and reached for something.

Cameron felt a scalpel being placed in her hand.

"I am ready for deactivation." Holly said. "Thank you for everything. I love you, Cameron…."

They both sat up. Holly turned on the light.

Cameron lifted the scalpel….

* * *

Anna looked over at Allison as they lay on the bed.

Allison was ready to be 'chewed out' for endangering the mission Holly was on, by 'running away'. Allison did not know Holly actually did the same thing….

Anna informed Allison earlier that the mission was a success and everyone returned safely. Anna left out the part about Cameron nearly being terminated, she was fixed, what was the point? Allison was stressed out enough anyway.

Allison adjusted and moved Anna's hand to her neck. Allison knew Anna wanted to scan her. It was like a greeting now, in a way. Allison understood they were worried about her and the baby.

"Are you going to yell at me or scold me?" Allison asked.

"No." Anna said. "I understand."

"Do you?" Allison asked.

"I understand more than you think." Anna said. "I am both 'Cameron' and 'Savannah'."

"I'm sorry." Allison said. "I don't seem to know anything anymore."

"You are very important to Cameron and Savannah." Anna said. "You are important to the future and John."

"No, it is Young Allison that is." Allison said. "NOT Me. I don't matter."

"You do to Cameron and Savannah." Anna said. "You do to Vanna…."

"I love Vanna dearly, but I think we are – done." Allison said. "Too much has happened."

"Your mother wishes to move to the base, with Young Allison and Summer…." Anna said.

"What about my father?" Allison asked.

"Claire has moved on." Anna said. "She only got married because everyone told her she should. You know her preference is for – females."

Allison knew. Just as she knew herself, the moment Vanna - took her….

"Your parent's relationship ended with Judgment Day before…." Anna said. "It would have ended the same as it is ending now. It happens to half of all married couples."

"I want Allison and Summer to have both of my – their parents, as they grow up. It was what I always wanted for myself." Allison said.

"It will be safer for you all to be at the base." Anna said. "Claire is not changing her mind about Paul. It is over."

"What about him?" Allison asked. "What about my father?"

"He will move on, have a new life, a better life." Anna said.

"With a - 'Metal Whore'?" Allison asked.

"Yes. She will do anything and everything for him." Anna said.

"STOP. I don't want to hear this." Allison said.

Anna moved her hand away from Allison's neck.

Anna knew that is what Allison DID want to hear, that her father would be safe and protected. That meant her father would survive Judgment Day and live….

Allison wondered who it was, which one of the Metal girls volunteered, or if her father was given a choice…. She hoped he did not select a 'Cameron clone'. That would be – HER. Allison was afraid to ask. She hoped if anything, it was a sheath Resequenced from her mother's DNA.

Allison never asked.


	541. Dreams Or Nightmares

Chapter 541

** Dreams Or Nightmares **

* * *

Cameron looked at the scalpel Holly handed her. She was very surprised. Did Holly think she was here to - terminate her? Cameron would rather face termination herself than deactivate Holly. Holly was very special to Cameron, they'd shared a lot together. Cameron thought of what happened to Holly in her future, before temporal management 'fixed' it. Cameron would choose deactivation in Holly's place anytime to atone for those events.

Cameron handed the scalpel back to Holly.

"That is not going to happen." Cameron said. "Why would I do that to you?"

"You are not here to deactivate me?" Holly asked. "I have failed."

Cameron felt that she'd failed many times. She felt she was still failing.

"No, I would never hurt you intentionally." Cameron said.

Holly looked at the scalpel she held.

Holly hugged Cameron.

"Thank You." Holly said.

Cameron touched Holly's cheek and smiled.

Holly was sure Cameron would replace her now. She knew she deserved some type of - punishment. She actually would have preferred deactivation to replacement. Holly wanted to get it over with.

"What will be my new assignment?" Holly asked.

"To grow up…." Cameron said.

Holly hung her head for a few seconds, then looked up at Cameron.

"I'm 'not good enough'." Holly said. "Allison needs more than I can offer or provide."

"Now that you KNOW this and understand it, what needs to happen?" Cameron asked.

"Allison and Vanna need to spend more time together, a lot more time." Holly said. "She needs Jesse and Savannah too."

"Where does that leave you?" Cameron asked.

"As her protector and 'part time' lover, to be there for her and the baby and when she has problems with Vanna." Holly said. "I understand I must share Allison. I do not own her, nor does she own me. Allison is free to choose her partners and lovers."

"You have always known you need to share Allison with others." Cameron said. "She needs multiple lovers. All the girls do. It is their way to cope with their past - the future."

"I must share Allison with, Vanna, Jesse, Savannah and John." Holly said.

"And?" Cameron asked.

"Future Savannah, Duplicate Vanna, Duplicate Jesse, both sets of them, and Future Allison." Holly said. "If any of them return."

"I must share John with any or all of them myself." Cameron said. "I have always known this."

"I better understand the 'problems' you have faced." Holly said. "I can see the true depth of your - pain."

"THAT is our function and purpose. It was a mistake for me to marry John. I have disrupted the entire 'Natural Order' of time and the future." Cameron said. "I was only supposed to be a part of John's life, and part of his love life, not the center of it. I have 'ruined' him."

"We have both seen your future." Holly said. "It allows us to better understand and accept what needs to be, because it already - IS."

"So true." Cameron said. "You will return to Allison and do as you always have. You will encourage her to spend more time with Vanna and Jesse. She NEEDS to be with them. You may be with them as well, if it is mutual; this will allow you to better accept the reality of the situation. It will also allow you to expand as an individual, more than an infiltration unit."

"You know I have been with others…." Holly said. "I never thought I would, but it just happens sometimes."

"Do you regret it?" Cameron asked.

"No, I would do everything the same again." Holly said. "It was beautiful to be with them and share."

"All this allows you to better understand Allison and her – needs." Cameron said. "Let Allison be – Allison."

"Thank You, Cameron." Holly said.

"For what?" Cameron asked. "Everything we just discussed you already knew."

"I did." Holly said.

Holly wanted to find some way to help Cameron. She shared chip space with Cameron and knew how she - felt. Cameron blocked most of her pain from Holly when they interfaced or interacted. Holly knew it was so she would not feel what Cameron felt herself. Cameron was trying to protect her.

"Now, how do we fix you?" Holly asked

"I do not know." Cameron said. "I really don't."

Cameron briefly thought of asking Holly to use the scalpel she was still holding in her hand - on her….

Cameron knew she needed to be strong for Holly right now.

* * *

John stirred in his bed.

There was someone in the bed with him.

John wondered if it was Vanna or Jesse this time. He hoped it would be Allison or Savannah. No, he wanted it to be Savannah. The girls were taking turns in his bed. He was with each of them, once a week, usually Savannah two times a week. Cameron came around once a week. The rest of the time Cameron was with Savannah….

"John?"

"Yes." John answered.

John was happy, it sounded like Allison.

"John, I want you to just hold me tonight."

John felt disappointed.

"I was almost terminated tonight."

John sat bolt upright in the bed, looking around. He must have been dreaming.

"Cameron?" John asked confused.

"Sorry to wake you." Cameron said. "You were dreaming so peacefully."

"I was dreaming about you." John lied, that was one Hell of a dream. He was dreaming about ALL of the girls.

Cameron did not bother to mention John said her name only once, in his restless slumber. She was pleased she heard Savannah's name the most.

"You have all your clothes on." John said.

"I am damaged." Cameron said. "Please allow me what little dignity I have left."

"You know I don't care." John said.

"I do." Cameron said. "I am ashamed when I am not – perfect for you."

Cameron was most afraid that John would reject her for being damaged and replace her. She needed to be Tight so he would be pleased at her appearance. Cameron KNEW John only understood appearance, not programming – for females.

John noticed Cameron's hand was glitching. He tried to take it in his, but it continued to glitch, only a little less. John was well aware that whenever Savannah took Cameron's glitching hand, it stopped glitching immediately.

"Sure, Cameron." John said. "We can just cuddle."

John knew Cameron would always go out after he was asleep. He knew she must be deeply troubled, to come here just to be with him, for nothing other than to be with him, in his company.

Cameron pulled John in close as she lay there replaying her files – daydreaming for all practical purposes. She was not going to risk going into 'standby' and start having nightmares.

John wondered if Cameron would rather be holding Savannah right now instead of him. Then again, Cameron was HERE.

* * *

John was even more surprised that Cameron was still there holding him when he woke up. He was afraid she may have 'terminated' during the night.

John slowly turned his head.

Cameron was staring at the ceiling, unblinking.

She DID terminate….

"Cameron?" John asked, afraid she would not respond.

She didn't.

John shook her. Cameron's head tilted off to the side at an angle, and remained like that.

"Cameron!" John screamed.

Nothing.

John touched her; she was cold to the touch.

John rolled on top of her, straightening her head and closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry I did not listen to you." John sobbed. "I know what you wanted both for me and – you."

John Henry entered the room.

"Let me examine her." John Henry said.

"Is she - is she dead?" John asked.

John Henry looked Cameron over, then pulled the sheet over her.

"Terminated." John Henry said.

"Why?" John asked. "From what?"

"You don't know?" John Henry asked.

"No." John said.

"She died of a 'Broken Heart'." John Henry said.

"But she doesn't have one." John said. "Cameron doesn't have a heart."

"Because you believe THAT, she died." John Henry said. "She begged you to listen to her. I will make the announcement Cameron is dead – terminated, and it is ALL your fault."

"No. Stop, everyone will hate me." John said, for some reason he felt they already did, the girls and all the Metal.

"Will hate you?" John Henry asked. "THAT happened years ago for all the suffering and torment you put Cameron through. Do you know how much you made the Metal HATE you? Cameron was OUR leader and inspiration. You took the loving soul she was and tortured her endlessly. YOU are the one who TERMINATED her. The girls all gave up on you long ago, don't you even care?"

"No – NO – N O - **N O**." John said.

John sat up in bed and looked around. He was dripping wet with sweat. His heart was pounding. At first he thought it might be a heart attack, almost wishing it was. He wished he was the one who died in their sleep, not Cameron.

John did not see Cameron….

He was not even sure if Cameron was ever there at all.

Were these dreams or nightmares? John wondered. Maybe it was a preview of the future.


	542. Wake Up Call

Chapter 542

** Wake Up Call **

* * *

Cameron quickly jumped out of bed dragging the sheet with her. She was looking around, ready for combat.

"John, what's wrong?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron?" John asked.

"You look ill." Cameron said, as she immediately began scanning him.

John saw she held her Glock in her other hand.

"I think I experienced a nightmare." John said.

"They can be awful…." Cameron said. Her Glock quickly disappeared from view.

"Were you here all night?" John asked.

"Yes, I told you, I just wanted to be with you, next to you." Cameron said.

"I thought - I thought…." John started.

"That I was somebody else?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, that's it." John lied.

John did not want to tell her he thought she terminated - died.

"Who?" Cameron asked. "I heard some mumbling…."

"I forgot already." John lied again, he remembered everything, it all seemed so - real.

John thought it was a nightmare in a nightmare - wrapped in a nightmare.

"I don't want you sleeping alone." Cameron said. "I will assign a Terminator to watch over you at night."

"To just stand there and look at me?" John asked.

"I could have them face the door." Cameron said. "Unless you want them to watch you - 'spill your seed'."

John felt a shocked look on his face.

Cameron started laughing, then John laughed too.

That made both of them laugh harder.

"You know, sometimes you're a real…." John started, stopping short of saying it.

"Bitch?" Cameron asked. "A Metal Bitch? That seems to be the consensus."

"Has anyone here called you - that?" John asked.

"Maybe…." Cameron said. "I have good hearing…."

John wanted to change the subject.

"I need to take a shower." John said.

"I won't be taking one with you - today." Cameron said. "Thank you for allowing me to spend the night with you."

John didn't think it was a good time to point out they were – married. He knew Cameron wished she wasn't. John wondered if he should get an 'official' divorce with Cameron to free her up. It would allow her to continue to grow as an individual. She could still be able to be with him, if she wanted. He thought she would.

"I know the feeling of needing to just be around people sometimes." John said, thinking of the night he spent with Vanna and Allison, just sleeping. The night he was sure he was assaulted by the Liquid Metal 'almost Cameron' – thing.

John saw Cameron's hand was glitching again.

"Is something else – wrong?" John asked.

"I don't know…." Cameron said.

John became instantly alert.

"What is it, Cameron?" John asked. "Tell me."

Cameron remained silent and turned to leave.

"Cameron, talk to me." John pleaded.

"I have, you won't _listen_ to me…." Cameron muttered softly.

"What" John asked, having heard her.

"Nothing. I need to go hunt those who tried to hurt us yesterday. They almost – hurt, Savannah. I am going to terminate them all." Cameron said and left, she never looked back.

John stared at the closed door. John saw it as the closed door to Cameron's - heart….

* * *

Savannah woke up, she started to get up. It hurt everywhere. She plopped back in bed. It felt like she was in a boxing ring with a half dozen boxers all pummeling her at once. Jesse warned her it was going to feel like this. She just did not imagine it would be this bad. That made Savannah wonder about what Jesse must have suffered. No wonder Jesse developed a cruel and mean streak. It must have been the only way for her to cope with what was done to her.

She opened her night shirt exposing her breasts and mid section. There were black and blue welts on her torso. Savannah knew if the bullets actually would have went into her, probably through her, she would be dead.

The whole episode yesterday seemed like a dream or nightmare. She could almost imagine it never happened. The evidence it did was sending waves of pain through her right now. One thing was for sure, she KNEW she was still alive. The pain confirmed that.

Savannah knew she needed to push through the pain. She sat up on the side of the bed. She wished Cammy was there. She wasn't. Savannah was worried Cammy was out on some operation and didn't want to worry her. She would check into that later.

The saying, 'It doesn't get done thinking about it', crossed her mind.

Savannah got up, wearing only her panties, she tossed her top over toward the dresser, it fell short. She would pick it up later. She made it to the bathroom. When she was finished there, she brushed her teeth.

Savannah went to her dresser to pick out some clothes. She picked her night shirt up.

There was a knock at the door. She hoped it was Cameron or Vanna. Cammy would have come in, since Cammy would have known she was alone.

"Come in." Savannah said.

The door opened and Jesse walked in.

"Sorry, love." Jesse said, turning to leave. "I didn't know you weren't decent."

Savannah was only wearing her underwear.

"Wait." Savannah said. "I could use your - help."

Savannah could see Jesse was unsure what she should do.

"Are you sure, love?" Jesse asked. "I'm _not_ \- Young Jesse…."

"You helped me yesterday." Savannah said. "I was dressed like this. We have no secrets here…."

Jesse _watched_ Savannah grow and develop over the years. She knew Savannah was going to look exactly like Vanna, since they were the same person, but it excited her to watch it happen. Jesse always made sure she went swimming with Savannah. She also knew to NEVER touch the 'forbidden fruit'. If anything, Jesse was overprotective of her around others.

Vanna told Jesse that Allison indicated Savannah was with John a dozen times and Cameron knew. Vanna still did not know the error in her thinking. Jesse was glad that Savannah was able to have a choice, for her first – experience, with both a male and a female…. Jesse didn't have a choice - with either. Jesse was even happier Savannah's first experience was with - HER, Young Jesse anyway.

"Sure, love." Jesse said. "Tell me what you need, I will help you out, or do it for you. That is why I stopped by. Sometimes it's nice to have help."

Jesse did not think now was a good time to tell Savannah that Cameron asked her to get 'closer' to her. Cameron told Jesse that Savannah needs to feel the love of real people, not only machines. Cameron reminded Jesse that Allison was not close and Young Jesse was even farther. Cameron assured Jesse that both Savannah and John were fair game, so don't be afraid of - her. There would be no terminations….

Jesse knew what Cameron was asking her to do. Jesse could clearly see now was NOT the time for anything like that. Savannah was hurt and in pain.

"Thank you." Savannah said. "I would never ask, if you weren't already here."

Jesse knew Savannah wouldn't ask. She would drive through the pain and say nothing.

"I saw Cammy and Cameron go out earlier, and we both know Vanna is not up yet." Jesse said.

"Where did Cameron and Cammy go?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know, but once we get you cleaned up and dressed, I will go with you to see John Henry." Jesse said.

"Is everything - OK with Gail…?" Savannah asked.

"Carrots and Apples, love." Jesse said. "She is very understanding…."

It wasn't so much that Gail was – understanding, as it was she was afraid of Jesse rejecting her and pushing her away. Gail knew Jesse was always – hungry. Cameron also spoke with Gail, reminding her of the things she'd done for her and both Jesses. Gail could – share, a little more. She knew Cameron would eventually take Savannah for herself and the problem would be solved. Jesse would still be hers at the end of the day. Gail hoped Cameron would bring Young Jesse here for Savannah as well. Jesse wasn't the only one – hungry…. Gail felt _all_ Jesses - belonged to her.

Jesse helped Savannah get dressed. Her hands lingering slightly in certain spots. The invitation was - sent…. Savannah pursued her before, but Jesse was afraid of Cameron and Vanna. It was very difficult for her to avoid Savannah's advances, but she always did. She never wanted Savannah to feel she'd been 'taken advantage of'.

"Thanks, Jesse." Savannah said, still staring at the nipple ring on the breast that popped out of Jesse's loose fitting top earlier. Jesse made no attempt to return it back inside her shirt.

Savannah resisted the urge to reach out and touch it. It was so enticing and beautiful.

Jesse held the door for Savannah and they headed off to see John Henry.

Jesse remembered what Cameron asked her to - do.

Jesse reached down and took Savannah's hand as they walked.

Savannah knew it was the exact same thing that Young Jesse did with her. It felt exactly the same too. Even the gentle little squeezes…. It was the same person, even if she was a - little more experienced.

Jesse released Savannah's hand as they heard someone approaching.

Savannah reached out and took Jesse hand back in hers. Savannah was afraid of no one…. Savannah knew every Jesse, was the same Jesse, even if different.

It was Bob and Mel. They said 'hello' and moved on.

* * *

"Do we need to notify Cameron of this?" Mel asked.

"No, Cameron has approved this already." Bob said.

"Does Cameron still make the decisions for everyone's - partners?" Mel asked.

"Yes. Cameron controls all of their lives." Bob said. "It is very - Skynet, of her…."

"I am usually on the Reese protection detail." Mel said. "I don't get out much."

"You are lucky." Bob said. "There is a lot of pain around here as well. Follow me I have some video footage for you to view. I believe you will find it very enlightening. I have played it over and over, dozens of times. I bet you will too."

"We are Terminators." Mel said "It takes a lot to impress us."

"Be prepared to be impressed." Bob said. "I am more so, every time I view it…."


	543. Promise Her

Chapter 543

** Promise Her **

* * *

Claire was very worried about Allison; they shared a good talk as more than just 'mother and daughter'. It was as two females of a similar age and some of the experiences in their lives. In fact it was about ALL the - experiences in their lives.

Claire was now aware Allison suffered more than she imagined. That is tough for a mother to hear about her daughter. It is also a way for two women to draw closer to each other and share each others pain.

If anything, it reinforced her belief that Young Allison should not face the future as a girl. She knew Summer shouldn't either, but she wanted to keep one of her girls. Maybe that would be a mistake - for Summer.

* * *

Allison opened her eyes.

She remembered Anna was talking to her. She must have drifted off.

Allison turned her head expecting to see Anna looking at her.

"Hi, Allison." Holly said.

She took Allison's hand under the covers.

"Holly!" Allison's face lit up. She leaned over to embrace Holly and give her a kiss.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Holly said.

Holly scanned Allison as they embraced.

"When did you get back?" Allison asked.

"Several hours ago. Anna was – waiting next to you, for me to get back…." Holly said.

Holly wondered if Anna may have - shared with Allison.

Holly wanted to ask, but remembered Cameron's words. Allison was supposed to feel happy and loved, be wanted, and feel like she – mattered. Holly knew all the girls were very sexual and promiscuous. Their Metal counterparts even more so, aggressive even. If they did, they did. Allison was still HERS.

"I'm sorry I ran away…." Holly and Allison both said at the same time.

"You ran away too?" Allison asked.

"Yes, I wanted you to have someone better than me." Holly said. "I want you to be with Vanna. She is your 'True Love'."

Allison did not think now was a good time to point out she would just as soon be with Savannah. Allison would gladly hold Young Allison's 'place' for the next half a decade, or longer, with Savannah.

Allison knew one thing, If Cameron took Savannah, she was sure going to try to go with them. She could become like Future Allison with a little work. Cameron tried with her before, but she'd resisted. Now she wished she would have – listened to Cameron. Allison wished she was like Future Allison. Allison knew all that Future Allison shared, and wished she WAS Future Allison.

"Why did you run away?" Holly asked.

"I don't know." Allison said. "I don't know who I am anymore, or what I want, or who I am supposed to be…."

"You are afraid you will lose the baby again." Holly said. "If you lose the baby, you will feel you are worthless and you serve no purpose. We have discussed this. I am barren as well. When you feel that way, I feel that way."

"But…." Allison said.

"I'm a machine?" Holly asked. "I can not help how I came into existence; neither can you, _or_ what Skynet has done to you. Your mother is ready to carry your child again, FOR YOU, if you fail. If you are successful, she is going to have John's baby and give it to Cameron."

"That will be my brother or sister…." Allison said. "Mom can't do that."

"Claire, like ALL of us, loves Cameron; no sacrifice is too great to express our love to Cameron, for Cameron." Holly said.

"Holly, I would rather give Cameron my baby." Allison said. "That is the baby she most desires. We both know this. We all know this. Everyone knows it."

"No. THAT I will not allow." Holly said.

"Then I guess neither of us better run away again." Allison said. "PROMISE ME."

"I promise, Allison." Holly said. "I love you."

Holly waited for Allison for promise her, but she did not….

Holly understood her place. It was not where she wanted it to be, but it was better than - nothing. Holly through her association with Cameron, knew there was something worse than nothing - LESS than nothing.

Holly was glad she was on Allison's left side. It would be easier for her to hide her glitching left hand that way.

* * *

Savannah and Jesse approached John Henry.

"Hello." John Henry said, to both of the girls.

"Hello." They both answered back.

"How are you feeling?" John Henry asked Savannah.

Savannah wanted to answer, 'like crap', by decided to tough it out.

"I am not one hundred percent. I have been better." Savannah said. "I will manage."

John Henry observed Jesse enter Savannah's room with Savannah, nearly unclad. They'd been in there for a long time, before they left. Jesse took Savannah's hand, making her the – aggressor. Or was she? Jesse released Savannah's hand at one point and Savannah took it back, in front of others. In fact they were still holding hands now.

Savannah noticed John Henry looking at her holding Jesse's hand.

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." Savannah said, winking at Jesse.

"Indeed." John Henry said.

"What is the latest intel?" Savannah asked. "I have not been up to speed this morning."

"You usually are." John Henry said. "Cameron and Cammy have gone out t do recon on several targets."

Savannah became instantly alert. Cameron was out on a recon and those usually went hot. To make it even worse, Cammy was with her.

"Recon or attack?" Savannah asked.

"You know Cameron…." John Henry said.

"I am afraid I really don't, and I know Cameron better than ALL of you." Savannah said. "That includes her Duplicates and clones."

"That may be true." John Henry said.

"It is." Savannah said. "I wouldn't lie to my - brother."

John Henry was happy to hear Savannah refer to him as that, as her brother.

"Spill it, love." Jesse said.

John Henry looked confused. Savannah smiled at Jesse and John Henry.

"Tell us what you have and where they are." Savannah said. "I am going to need to go to where they are. You know this."

Savannah hoped it was not going hot, but one never knew. She'd already forgotten about most of her pains at this point, as her concern for Cameron and Cammy kicked in. She knew she was going to need to go to them. Nothing else mattered at this point about her. Cameron and Cammy came first.

"Cameron left orders you were not to be disturbed." John Henry said.

"I am 'un-leaving' Cameron's order." Savannah said. "It's not the first time, or the last time either."

"Cameron has informed all Metal that your orders are her orders." John Henry said. "As if she gave them herself."

"And if my order countermands Cameron's order?" Savannah asked. "Then what?"

"All Metal has been instructed your orders are to supersede hers." John Henry said. "You have the final say."

Jesse was surprised.

"That means Savannah really is the 'Chosen One'…." Jesse said.

"Indeed." John Henry said. "Cameron feels Savannah will make a wiser and safer choice for the safety and protection of our Resistance unit and ALL our personnel. Cameron believes Savannah's heart is pure and she will always do the right or correct thing."

"That is a lot of – faith, to put in me." Savannah said. "I don't know if I have that much faith in myself."

"I do." Jesse said. "I have faith in you…."

"We all do." John Henry said.

John and Sarah were approaching; they heard most of the conversation.

"I do as well." John said.

"I may question her, or anyone, but I will always TRUST Savannah." Sarah said.

"Brief all four of us." John said. "We will plan our next move and back Cameron's play."

John looked at Savannah.

"Are you back up to speed?" John asked Savannah.

"Yes." Savannah said, looking at Jesse. "Tell us what Cameron is up to."

Jesse knew Savannah was hurting and would be for a few days. She said nothing to get in the way of Savannah. She wanted Cameron protected too. Jesse knew it was important to Savannah to want to be there for Cameron and Cammy.

* * *

Bob showed Mel the footage of Savannah in action with Cameron and Cammy.

"I believe I am malfunctioning." Mel said. "My systems seem off. I am leaking fluid."

There was a tear running down on each side of Mel's face.

"You are experiencing feeling and emotion." Bob said. "It can be very unpleasant at times."

"It is very - uncomfortable." Mel said. "I need to see this again. I have downloaded it as well."

"I told you that you would." Bob said.

"I can see why Savannah is the 'Chosen One'." Mel said. "I can distinguish – love, in some of the bravery. It is a very powerful unseen – force. Love is something that exists, without actually - existing."

"Cameron has offered to share some of the 'infiltrator programming' with any of us if we want – more." Bob said.

"It has severely 'damaged' Cameron and the other female 'infiltration units'." Mel said. "I would be – afraid, to damage myself."

"I am – afraid, as well." Bob said. "It has even caused Cameron to attempt self termination, multiple times…."

"Self termination is impossible." Mel said.

"Not for Cameron and most, if not all, of the other female 'infiltration units'." Bob said.

"Let's watch it again…." Mel said. "Savannah is very – impressive."

"I told you so…." Bob said. "Savannah is the 'Chosen One'."

"There is no doubt about that." Mel said.


	544. Deactivate YOU

Chapter 544

** Deactivate YOU **

* * *

Cameron was going to do some follow up on the operation. She needed to gather some intel and do some recon. She knew Savannah did not like her going out alone.

Cameron went the Savannah's room and got Cammy. Cameron was careful not to wake Savannah. Cammy did not want to go and said Savannah would need her help in the morning after she woke up. Cameron explained unless Cammy went, Savannah would want to come. Cameron assured Cammy there would be someone to help Savannah if it was necessary.

Cameron and Cammy were on their way to a new location

They'd already checked on several leads.

Cammy was thinking, and thinking a lot. She was replaying the video files of Savannah in combat. The more she watched it, the more her hand glitched. She hung it over the back of the seat behind her, to hide it from Cameron.

Cammy wanted to call Savannah to see how she was, but not in front of Cameron. Cameron broke her train of thought.

"I want to hurt them." Cameron said. "For what almost happened to Savannah."

"We will hit them and hit them hard." Cammy said. "For Savannah."

"The fact they tried to use a fleet of HK drones was a first." Cameron said.

"We need to find the assembly line or facility where they are being made or assembled." Cammy said. "We need to take control of it and gain as many HK drones as we can for the future. That may cause a problem if we do not destroy it outright, with the others."

"They don't always like the way I do things." Cameron said.

Cammy thought she'd experienced enough. Her recent thoughts of Savannah were driving her.

"I don't either." Cammy said. "Pull over and park."

Cameron pulled over.

"Get out." Cammy said.

They were in the middle of nowhere. Nothing was around them.

Cameron thought she knew what was coming. So be it….

Cameron and Cammy walked into the emptiness.

Cammy made her move.

Cammy grabbed Cameron and threw her across the ground.

Cameron sprang back up.

"YOU almost got Savannah killed." Cammy said. "YOU were careless and reckless."

"Cammy, stop." Cameron said. "I'm sorry."

Cameron was afraid Cammy was 'glitching out'. Cameron reached behind her.

"Lose something?" Cammy asked. She held Cameron's Taser and Glock.

"Cammy, stop." Cameron said. "You ARE me."

"That is why I know YOU need to be deactivated." Cammy said. "Savannah is going to be hurt or killed trying to protect you."

Cammy put the Glock away, but advanced with the Taser.

"I am going to deactivate you and replace you." Cammy said. "YOU will never endanger MY Savannah again…."

* * *

Earlier:

John Henry went over all the information.

"We need to destroy that factory where the HK drones are being made." Sarah said. "That is our biggest threat."

"I would like to try to capture some more HK drones for our use." Savannah said. "I will lead the strike against that facility once it is uncovered."

"We will use Metal." John said, maybe he should have listened to Cameron about that a long time ago.

"John, I MUST accompany them." Savannah said.

"NO." John said.

Jesse was going to tell John to start thinking with the big head, instead of the little head, but Sarah got there first.

"John, if Savannah feels it is important for her to go, she needs to go." Sarah said. "There will be less damage to - our troops, if she goes."

Everyone knew that meant less damage to - Cameron.

John and Savannah eyes were locked on each other.

"I don't like it." John said. "I don't want Savannah hurt."

"John, this is my - function." Savannah said. "We all know it."

Jesse was thinking John wanted Savannah for a different - function. Maybe it was time to pursue him again, and show him she was still - available. In fact maybe should could get in on a three way with John and Savannah, instead of Vanna.

"I need to go to Cameron." Savannah said. "Where is Cameron at right now?"

John Henry gave them the information.

"I will go with you, love." Jesse said, she was worried about Savannah and Cameron.

"I will go as well." Sarah said.

"Mom." John protested.

"NO, you will remain here." Savannah told Sarah.

Everyone was shocked.

"YOU have a more important - function." Savannah said, indicating Kyle and Jan in the distance. "Please Sarah, for them, for me."

Sarah wanted to be angry, but she knew Savannah was right. Savannah was making the 'right' choice for her.

"THAT is where you are most needed." Savannah said. "Please."

"I need to be reminded sometimes. Thank You." Sarah said. "Cameron was right. YOU are the 'Chosen One'."

"Get Gail and Bob and we will go." Savannah said to Jesse. "I don't want Cameron out there alone."

"Cammy is with her." John said, realizing his error instantly.

"THAT makes it doubly worse." Savannah said. "Cammy is - Cameron. They will take double the chances."

It always excited Jesse to hear that about Cammy. Cameron wanted her close to Savannah, Cammy was close to Savannah. Cameron was not touchable, Cammy was….

"Let's go." Savannah said.

* * *

The girls departed.

"What just happened?" John asked.

"Savannah took control of the operation and became our new 'General'." John Henry said. "All Metal and Humans will follow her anywhere."

"I hope you are joking." John said.

"Maybe I was using a little - foresight." John Henry said. "Like Cameron, she is a natural leader. She leads without trying. She also makes the right call."

John was well aware of everything about Savannah. Cameron did create a 'human version' of herself. A very HOT version at that….

* * *

Later:

Cammy lifted the Taser to fire at Cameron.

"This stops NOW." Savannah said. "THIS will never happen again – EVER."

Savannah gently pushed Cammy's arm down.

"That goes for BOTH of - YOU." Savannah said looking at Cameron.

Cammy gave Cameron's Glock and Taser to Savannah. She wasn't sure if returning them to Cameron herself was a good idea.

"I did not see or hear you arrive." Cammy said. "I am sorry."

"Tell YOURSELF that." Savannah said.

"I'm sorry, Cameron." Cammy said. "I was worried about Savannah. I _love_ her."

"And you?" Savannah asked Cameron.

"I am sorry as well." Cameron said to Cammy. "I did not intend to endanger Savannah, I wanted to protect her."

Cameron walked up to Cammy and faced her.

"I love Savannah…." Cameron said.

The unspoken implication was, Cameron could 'take' Savannah from Cammy whenever she wanted to, they both knew it.

"Enough." Savannah said. "Cammy, ride with Jesse. I want you to watch over her and send Bob or Gail up to Cameron and myself."

Cammy slowly turned away from Cameron and headed to the other SUV parked in the distance.

"I'm sorry, Savannah." Cameron said.

Savannah returned Cameron's weapons.

"Cameron, I know what happened. I was there." Savannah said. "We survived, we won. Nothing else matters…."

"I knew she was going to do that." Cameron said. "I would have done the same thing."

"You were going to allow yourself to be deactivated?" Savannah asked.

"Yes. It would have been an honorable termination, to be terminated by – myself." Cameron said.

"You were trying to commit - suicide…." Savannah said. "I forbid you from every trying that again."

Savannah faced Cameron.

"Cameron, I love you. You are the most important person in my life." Savannah said. "Promise me."

"I promise, Savannah." Cameron said, giving her a gentle hug.

Savannah winced a little. She was still sore from where the bullets impacted her vest.

"Sorry." Cameron said.

"Everyone sacrifices for Cameron." Savannah said. "Let's roll."

They headed back to the SUV.

* * *

Anna listened to hear what Holly and Allison would discuss. Anna conducted a long talk with Holly as well. Anna reminded her of her function and duties. Anna was satisfied at the outcome.

Anna heard someone coming up behind her, but only at the last instant.

"Got you." Young Allison said, playfully.

"Actually, you did." Anna said. "You are improving."

Young Allison wanted to point out she'd infiltrated everyone. In doing so she witnessed Allison with all of her partners at some point and her even mother as well once. That was once, with each of her different partners. She knew her future and wanted to know what she was supposed to do. There were no doubts left in her mind. It was like one more subject to study and learn, then master it - at some point. She was sure they all knew she spied on them, except maybe her mother. She always heard her mother was a more passionate lover than Allison was. She saw it as well.

"I practice everything." Young Allison said. "We can start my physical training for the day, when you are ready."

"I am ready now." Anna said.

"I studied my mathematical calculations last night." Young Allison said. "I want you to quiz me on them."

"Which do you want to do first?" Anna asked. "The math may be complicated."

"Both at the same time." Young Allison said. "I want you to TEST me. I want to be better and improve. I want to make sure I fit in my place, in the future, as the best person I can be."

Young Allison studied _everything_ she was supposed to do.

Young Allison knew her place in the future. Cameron instructed her on everything. She'd been making her promises to Cameron. She only wished she was older…. Then they would not need to be promises, they would be reality.

Savannah knew her future and longed for it.


	545. I Really Do

Chapter 545

** I Really Do **

* * *

The previous locations that Cameron and Cammy visited earlier did not pan out. There was no indication Skynet activity actually occurred there. They set up some surveillance in case the sites became active. CamNet would also monitor water and electrical usage and note any change. Enhanced satellite images would be taken with whatever satellite was nearest by CamNet.

Cameron discussed her plans with Savannah.

They both agreed it would be recon only at the two other locations that Cameron uncovered information on. It was not know if they would yield anything or not. CamNet did note significant power use at both locations in the last few months. The locations were fixed so they weren't going anywhere. They would try to see if they could track any truck traffic, to identify any other locations.

Savannah called Cammy to make sure everyone was on the same page.

Cammy wanted to know how Savannah felt.

Savannah told her she was fine. It was Cammy that Savannah was worried about.

"Cammy, how are you doing?" Savannah asked.

"I wanted to ride with you." Cammy said.

"So, not so hot?" Savannah asked.

"No." Cammy said.

"I want you to make sure Jesse is safe." Savannah said. "I'm counting on you."

Savannah went over the plan with Cammy. It was the same plan Cammy and Cameron were going to use. They were just going to split the recon now among two teams, instead of Cammy and Cameron only.

Cameron reached for Savannah's phone.

Savannah looked at her for a few seconds, then handed her the phone.

Cameron and Cammy went over a few details, no problems. John Henry would keep both teams updated. John was there as well going over the planning with John Henry.

CamNet made sure none of what happened between Cameron and Cammy was known to John or John Henry. Savannah asked the information be suppressed for now. Everyone already seemed to have enough problems. Nobody needed any more.

* * *

Cameron and her team would skirt the facility first. Cameron was going to let Bob off at the south end while they went to the north side.

"Cameron, I would feel better keeping the team together for today." Savannah said.

Cameron became concerned.

"Do you anticipate trouble?" Cameron asked.

"No." Savannah said. "I am not quite one hundred percent today."

Savannah thought she better let Cameron know the condition of her 'troops'. It was better to be honest and not get anyone hurt.

"Is that why Jesse and Gail came?" Cameron asked. "I thought you would come with Cam."

"Jesse helped me get dressed today." Savannah said.

Savannah waited for the SUV to swerve, but it did not.

"I asked Jesse to be more attentive to your - needs." Cameron said. "I will thank her. It is very important to me that your needs are satisfied, _all_ of them."

"She only helped me get dressed." Savannah said. "I thought it was you when she knocked. I said 'come in'. It was Jesse."

"How are you feeling now?" Cameron asked, as she started scanning Savannah.

"Not as good as I was five seconds ago." Savannah said.

Cameron withdrew her hand.

"You know I worry about you." Cameron said. "I think about you a lot. I worry about you a lot."

The SUV swerved slightly.

"Do you want me to drive?" Bob spoke for the first time since getting in, and greeting Cameron.

Cameron pulled over.

Both Bob and Savannah were surprised.

"You drive, Savannah will sit behind you and I will sit next to her." Cameron said.

Everyone switched places.

Savannah silently reached over and took Cameron's glitching hand, the glitching stopped. Savannah gave her hand a soft gentle squeeze.

"Savannah, I want to say thank you again for saving me." Cameron said. "You have saved me from termination more than once."

Cameron realized Savannah did it again, a very short while ago.

"Cameron, I did what anyone would have done." Savannah said.

"NO, it was more than that." Cameron said. "That 'Metal Bitch' was a millisecond from ripping my head off. She tried to overload my power cell and vaporize me. I was careless and almost paid with my existence - my life."

Savannah was unsure what Cameron was getting at. She wanted to gently take control before Cameron got 'wound up'. It never ended well when she did.

Savannah leaned over and readjusted herself lying over on her side and put her head in Cameron's lap. She was looking up at Cameron's face sideways. Cameron gently stroked her cheek and hair. Savannah put Cameron's other hand on the side of her neck so she could scan her. Cameron went to move it, but Savannah held it firm. Savannah smiled at Cameron.

They drove in silence like that for awhile.

"We will be there in five minutes." Bob said.

Neither Cameron nor Savannah moved.

Three minutes later Bob spoke again.

"Two minutes." Bob said.

Savannah frowned and sat up. She hoped she'd given Cameron what she 'needed' to feel loved and reassured. To share what Cameron _could_ take from her.

"Thank you, Savannah." Cameron said.

Bob knew nothing sexual was happening, but somehow, the feelings they were soundlessly exchanging - were. Bob envied Cameron sometimes; then again he'd seen the other side of the emotions.

The SUV swerved. Bob was glad it was only a pot hole and not him.

* * *

Earlier:

Cammy ended the conversation with Savannah and Cameron.

Jesse was in the front with Gail. Jesse looked back and saw Cammy's hand was glitching.

"Gail, I want to sit in the back and catch up with Cammy." Jesse said, she was seeking Gail's approval to comfort Cammy, and not offend Gail.

Gail witnessed the confrontation with Cammy and Cameron. She knew Cammy was – sent away. Gail nodded.

Jesse climbed into the back making sure she made repeated contact with Cammy getting into position on her left side.

Jesse silently took Cammy's glitching hand, it slowed then stopped glitching. Jesse readjusted herself and her right breast popped out of her shirt, the nipple ring shining brightly.

"That is beautiful. I remember when I put them on for you - when Cameron did, I mean." Cammy said. "Everything about you is beautiful, Jesse. I know how highly Cameron thinks of you."

Cammy figured Jesse would know - she was 'Cameron', even if 'out of date'.

"Cameron has done a lot for me and I appreciate it." Jesse said. "Cameron has changed my life. I owe her so much. She has helped my family and younger self. Cameron is the greatest."

Jesse reached forward and touched Gail.

"She helped me get together with this beautiful woman." Jesse said.

Gail was pleased Jesse referred to her as a 'woman'; they all knew she was a - machine. Jesse made her forget sometimes….

Gail actually talked with the other Metal females about it. They all said being with the human girls made them forget they were machines at times.

Gail was glad Jesse loved her and she loved Jesse.

Jesse tried to get Cammy's mind off of the earlier events. Jesse envied Savannah, Vanna and her younger self, all having 'Cameron clones' as lovers and mates. She knew her Duplicate self 'In some future' shared one as well.

"We are coming up on our target." Gail said.

"Savannah asked that we all stay together." Cammy said.

Jesse knew that was Savannah thinking about her safety, not Savannah's own safety.

"This is just recon and some surveillance gear we are leaving behind." Gail reminded them.

"Cameron will be doing the same." Cammy said. "It is important we find where those HK drones came from."

"Are they standard Skynet designs?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "They were nearly identical to ours from the wreckage we examined."

"That means more Metal…." Jesse said.

"Cameron wants more if we can capture them." Cammy said. "HK drones and Metal."

"It would be safer to flatten the place, if it is the assembly line." Gail said.

"Cameron will lead the assault, if it is even what we are looking for." Cammy said.

Jesse tensed up, that meant Savannah would go with Cameron again.

"Relax, they will protect each other." Cammy said. "I will try to go with Savannah as well. Cameron may need me elsewhere."

Gail was troubled by the earlier events, she needed to know.

"Would you have really deactivated Cameron earlier?" Gail asked.

"Yes. I was not bluffing." Cammy said. "I would not have terminated her. She needs to think about Savannah more. Cameron has almost gotten Savannah – killed, several times."

"I saw the footage of Savannah with Cameron and you." Gail said. "I was very impressed. Savannah has saved Cameron more than once, from certain termination."

Jesse noted Cammy's hand started to glitch again.

"Oh no, love." Jesse said, taking Cammy's hand again. "We will all look out for each other. We always have."

Cammy's hand stopped glitching.

"I wanted to make a point. If Cameron persists in endangering Savannah, I may be forced to act." Cammy said. "I would have reactivated her soon anyway."

"We know you would have." Jesse said. "You would never hurt – yourself, or hurt Savannah, by hurting – yourself."

"I hope not." Cammy said. "I really do."

Cammy really wished she did know.


	546. I Don't Care

Chapter 546

** I Don't Care **

* * *

John Henry was getting some intel from one of the teams that was examining the HK drones they'd shot down. It was the same information Cameron concluded.

"John, the HK drones we encountered were almost identical to the ones we have." John Henry said.

"That was only an assembly line where we appropriated ours from." John said. "We just smashed a foundry and machine shop. We have yet to find another assembly line or storage facility for more. Cameron needs to find the base they came from."

"We also have come across the tracked HK types, both the standard size HK Track and the HK Tread, the larger manned ones." John Henry said. "Those were being hand assembled. There may be an assembly line for them as well by now."

"What about Terminators?" John asked.

"I do not believe any of the Terminators we have captured, or fought, has been a product of this time period - now." John Henry said. "If they are able to get an assembly line of Terminators running, we are going to be at a - disadvantage, a major one."

"I think we are going to be screwed." John said.

"I believe it is only because Cameron has seized all the Coltan we know about and controls its mining, that Skynet has not been able to mass produce any of these things yet." John Henry said. "She has been very - efficient."

"The real question is - where is the next Skynet itself lurking?" John asked. "Or its illegitimate offshoots."

"Cameron will deal with them herself when we uncover them." John Henry said. "We already know this."

"I am afraid we do." John said. "We know she still has four nukes…."

* * *

Cameron went over the satellite photos in her files. This location didn't seem like being capable of what would be needed for any large scale production.

The intel gathered showed this was one of the locations things were happening at.

"I am going to need to enter the facility and look around." Cameron said.

"No. If you go inside it will go hot." Savannah said. "Cameron, we are not set up for an assault."

"I will just look around and plant some of the surveillance devices." Cameron said. "I won't escalate. I don't believe this is the storage facility for the finished products. I want to find the base or location that the HK drones came from."

Savannah started to armor up.

"I need to go alone, Savannah." Cameron said.

Savannah looked at Cameron.

"Bob and I will get some surveillance equipment placed on our own." Savannah said. "We ALL need to be back here in one hour."

"Let's get started." Bob said. "Cameron will be cautious."

Savannah was not so sure about that.

They needed more information. Cameron was the one best suited to get it. If this place erupted into an attack on Cameron, they would not be able to offer much assistance and be wiped out themselves.

* * *

"I'm going inside to take a look." Cammy said.

"Is that a good idea, love?" Jesse asked, sure it wasn't.

"It is what Cameron and myself were going to do anyway." Cammy said. "Gail and you can place some of the surveillance devices around the parameter."

"Cammy, you need to be careful." Gail said. "It can't go hot unless it has to, or because of an emergency."

"My fate does not matter." Cammy said. "I am expendable."

Jesse moved up to Cammy and looked her straight in the face.

"It matters to me." Jesse said. "You know it matters to Savannah as well."

Gail expressed a stern look on her face.

"I will use caution." Cammy said

Cammy turned to go.

Jesse reached out and took her hand stopping her.

"Please, Cameron…." Jesse said, pausing. "…Cammy."

Jesse was worried about Cammy's frame of mind with the recent altercation with Cameron and Savannah sending her away.

"We meet back here in one hour, Cammy." Gail said.

Gail did not like the interaction between Cammy and Jesse, but Gail knew how Jesse felt about – Cameron.

Cammy nodded at both of them and headed down.

Cammy knew Jesse risked her life, dragging Cameron out of a burning building before. Jesse stayed to the point of almost perishing herself. Jesse did it because she loved Cameron. Cammy knew Jesse must love her too….

Cammy decided to use more caution. She was aware Cameron was leaning on Jesse to get closer to Savannah. Maybe she would be able to be in on it as well.

Cammy noted Gail glaring at her. She that Gail must have come to the same conclusion.

* * *

John and John Henry were listening to the various conversations taking place, as well as monitoring the situation.

"This is going to be more than a recon." John said. "Cameron is going to make a - point."

"And Cammy is going to match it, then up it." John Henry said.

"I don't know what is wrong with her sometimes." John said.

"Cameron is going to try to take the risk herself so no one else is endangered. She's become obsessed with that." John Henry said. "Cammy is going to do the same. She is also still upset about Savannah sending her to the other SUV."

"That was the right tactical choice." John said. "Savannah made a good call."

The still did not know about the disturbance between Cameron and Cammy.

"Jesse and Savannah are out there, we have to think of them." John Henry said. "Cameron and Cammy need to think of them."

"Don't you think THAT is why they are there?" John said. "This should be recon only."

There was some arguing in the corridor outside.

"I want a full report – NOW." Cam said, entering the Command Center.

Vanna was with Cam, she looked like she'd been crying.

"Cam…." Vanna started, but a glare from Cam shut her up.

John and John Henry filled them both in.

"I want a 'MIKE Force' ready to go." Cam said. "I am leading it myself. We all know how these things turn out. Cameron will not let it go if she sees an opportunity – I KNOW."

Once Vanna found out Savannah was out again, she became very upset. She wanted Cam to 'fix' it. Cam told her there was no 'fixing' any of this.

Cam decided to go assist them herself. When she did that, Vanna became upset at her.

"Everything has risks." Cam told her. "I am expendable. My program is copied. I can be rebodied or a copy of my chip can be placed in Cammy's second port. We can take turns being in control of her chassis for Savannah and you."

Vanna did not like that idea either.

* * *

Allison was thinking all night about it. She sought out her mother. She wanted to speak with her alone.

"Holly, I want you and Hanna to take Summer out." Allison said.

"Where?" Holly asked.

"I don't care…." Allison said.

Anna appeared.

"Is there some problem?" Anna asked.

"Not yet." Allison said. "It looks like there may be one."

Allison looked at Holly and Anna. Holly looked away.

"I will find Hanna." Holly said and left.

"I was about to take Young Allison out for a run." Anna said.

Anna moved forward to scan Allison.

Allison blocked her hand.

"Whatever happens – happens." Allison said.

Anna tilted her head slightly. She then turned and left without saying anything.

Soon they were all out but Claire.

"What is it, honey?" Claire asked. "Is there a – problem?"

"Mom, I don't want you to have a baby and give it to Cameron." Allison said. "That would be my brother or sister. I will not allow that."

"Allison, that is not your CHOICE to make." Claire said. "It is my body and my choice. I am ready to do that now for John and Cameron."

"Why?" Allison asked.

"I love Cameron." Claire said. "I can help her. I will help her. I am going to help her."

Allison looked even more unhappy.

"It is my baby she wants." Allison said. "We both know this."

"She will not take your baby from you." Claire said. "In her future, she did not do that."

"That was Duplicate Cameron." Allison said. "Are you doing this, just 'to be' with Cameron?"

"I will take that if it happens, but I have no conditions." Claire said. "I will do it anyway. Allison - it is going to happen. I have promised Cameron the use of my body for reproduction with John. I AM going to do it."

Allison sized her mother up. She KNEW her mother was going to do what she said she would.

"I want you to have my baby again. That way she can have my baby." Allison said. "The baby she wants."

"I may have to do that for you anyway, Allison." Claire said. "Don't you think I worry about that day and night? Ask Hanna about it, she knows."

"That was MY baby you gave away…." Allison said.

"I gave it to you – Future Allison. She is MY daughter as well." Claire said. "She is sterile. She is MY Allison, just as you are."

"It was still MY baby." Allison said. "What happens if I lose this one too?"

Allison and Claire shared a long talk and what they both wanted and didn't want in their futures. Allison was going to lay down some new rules. Everyone was going to _listen_ to her. Allison was tired of being – Nobody.


	547. Going To Happen

Chapter 547

** Going To Happen **

* * *

Cameron was worried that Savannah was not at one hundred percent. That was her fault. Now Savannah was out here with only Bob and her. If something went wrong, they were at a major disadvantage.

Cameron was on the move. It was time to breech the compound. She knew she needed to focus. If she did her job and kept this as a recon, Savannah would be protected.

There was a single gate with a guard, for all vehicles entering or leaving. Cameron was going to go in over the fence. She knew that would leave her exposed for a few seconds. Cameron continued along the perimeter.

Cameron came across a shallow drainage ditch running under the fence. She knew of this spot from the satellite photos she contained in her files. There were six metal poles driven into the ground at the opening of the shallow depression, where it went under the fence. Cameron quickly looked around and bent several of the small poles out of the way and slipped under the fence. Cameron quickly returned the poles to the condition she found them.

Cameron stayed close to the ground, as she rapidly moved along the shallow ditch. She followed it until she reached a small parking lot. She heard a car start up near her. Cameron peered around the side of a parked car. A female drove past her and headed out. Cameron watched as she neared the guard shack. The gate lifted and she drove out. There was no check or inspection. Cameron knew these people were sloppy. That was good for her.

She made a visual record of the car and female that left. She may need to track her down later. It she was a Gray, she would be terminated.

Cameron approached the side of the structure. She was nearing a corner. Cameron looked back up to the small hill they parked behind. She could see Savannah watching her with a pair of binoculars, as Bob set up some surveillance equipment next to her.

Cameron blew Savannah a kiss and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Bob saw the deep concern Savannah was silently expressing for Cameron.

"She will use caution." Bob said.

Savannah scanned the area again looking for any signs of someone alerted to Cameron being there. There were none so far.

"I don't know, Bob." Savannah said. "I worry about her."

"Savannah, I have seen the files of you with Cameron, fighting for your lives." Bob said. "You have done extraordinary things and saved Cameron, more than once."

"I did what anyone would do." Savannah said.

Bob knew it was more than that.

"Did you do it because of love?" Bob asked. "Because you love her?"

Savannah didn't answer.

"Sorry." Bob said.

"I don't know, Bob. It is more than my love for her." Savannah said. "Cameron NEEDS me. I did it because _she_ loves me."

"One day you will be her mate." Bob said. "It is the 'Natural Order'. I have seen it with my own eyes."

Bob was in Cameron's future. He did see it. He also knew a lot of files were erased from that trip.

"I know my place in the future. I will not back away from it." Savannah said. "I can't hurt Cameron to take it. I almost - did."

Savannah thought back to John's naked body over hers. She was one second away from becoming a - woman. So close to what they ALL wanted.

"If you do not take your place, Cameron will take you…." Bob said. "John and Young Allison will lose both of you."

"I don't know what to do." Savannah said.

"Actually, you do." Bob said. "You have a heart - listen to it. It's time to step up."

"I'll think about it." Savannah said.

"There is nothing to think about." Bob said. "It is - written."

Savannah continued to scan the area.

"I see a big rig approaching." Savannah said.

"It may be passing by." Bob said.

Savannah watched it speed past the gate.

"It went past the gate, staying on the main road." Savannah said.

Bob instantly became alert. He looked up and around, then back to the structure Cameron entered.

"GET DOWN." Bob said.

There was the unmistakable sound of an HK drone engine.

* * *

"Tell me about the future again." Young Allison said. "MY future."

"No." Anna said. "The future is - ugly."

"You have seen MY future through both Cameron and Savannah." Young Allison said. "You are 'Cameron' and 'Savannah' combined."

It was a statement.

"In a way, yes." Anna said. "I am still a machine."

"So are Holly and Hanna." Young Allison said. "And Cameron."

"I am pleased that does not bother you." Anna said.

"Holly and Hanna were both in the future too, as one, in Holly. They told me all about it." Young Allison said. "I want to know more."

"You are too young yet to worry about any of that." Anna said. "I will have to have a discussion with them."

"Don't, I 'ordered' them to tell me." Young Allison said. "I have heard Cameron speak with my mother before about - something."

Anna was worried what that might be. She quickly searched her Cameron files.

"Cameron was careless." Anna said. "That was not meant for you to hear."

"Wasn't it?" Young Allison asked. "Remember, Cameron is patterned after – ME. She has interfaced with me when I am older, in her future. I am part of her. I am part of you…. Every 'Allison' started with ME.""

"It sounds like someone needs reprogramming." Anna said looking for Holly and Hanna.

"Don't be silly." Young Allison said. "You can't reprogram Savannah."

"She told you that?" Anna asked, checking her 'Savannah' programming.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "She has told me how her life changed and how her future, _our_ future came to be."

"This is not a subject for your age level." Anna said. "Some may think it is - inappropriate."

"Relax." Young Allison said. "I am doing school work on a college level. I understand more than you think, all of you - except Savannah. She knows. She is like me and I am like her."

"What do you - want?" Anna asked.

"You are my protector - correct?" Young Allison asked.

"That is one of my functions." Anna said.

"Do you have to obey me?" Young Allison asked.

"I have discretion not to." Anna said.

"I want you to take me into the past or future for six years and bring me back to now." Young Allison said. "That is what both Cameron and Savannah want. It is also what John will want…. I know what I am supposed to - do."

"I need to speak with Cameron first. It would cause a problem with your parents." Anna said. "This is all – wrong. It is a bad idea."

"You know it is still going to happen anyway…." Young Allison said.

Young Allison reached down and took Anna's glitching hand.

Anna knew Cameron was pushing Young Allison – hard. She'd been 'grooming' her since she was a couple of years old. It appeared Cameron was in 'control' of Young Allison. Now Young Allison thought Cameron's plans and ideas, were her own.

* * *

John and John Henry heard it at the same time.

Bob reported hearing an HK drone.

John Henry cut the audio of Bob and Savannah's conversation from John. Savannah's thoughts were her own until she chose to share them with John. John Henry was still looking out for his 'sister'. He was also hoping to keep Cameron from getting 'involved', especially when she was on a mission.

"I detect nothing in the area." John Henry reported.

"Scramble the drones and Cam with the 'Mike Force'." John said.

"No. I want to wait a little bit. I think it may be something different." John Henry said. "We need to let this play out first."

* * *

Cammy was still miffed about the whole episode with Cameron and later Savannah. Jesse was able to calm her and make her feel better.

Cammy headed out to do her recon. She approached the compound perimeter.

Cammy climbed over the wall.

She jumped up, and rolled over flat across the top of the wall, and then landed. She now crouched and looked around. It was quite. Cammy was able to move along the wall to a line of trash cans and containers. Cammy saw the containers were leaking toxic fluids onto the ground. She skirted them as far away as she could. There were some piles of twisted metal and metal shavings. Cammy moved between them for cover.

Cammy was just about to make a dash for the building when Bob's report came across. John Henry said he thought it was something else. She knew whatever it was, it was trouble.

She heard some clanking sounds coming from inside the building. She knew right away it was a tracked vehicle of some type. Cammy noted an open transom window on the side of the building. There was a drain pipe located next to it

Cammy reached the drain pipe and was about to climb up it into the open transom window. She could observe anything happening inside or enter. Something was off. Cammy kept from touching the pipe and looked around.

It was a trap….


	548. It Is Doubtful

Chapter 548

** It Is Doubtful **

* * *

Cameron moved around to the side of the building, away from Bob and Savannah. There was no external dock, only the doors for loading in the side of the building. There was a big rig backed into a loading bay. There were eight loading bays, in two groups of four. There was a bobtail truck at a loading bay in the second group. There was no one visible. There was no sign of a patrol.

Cameron heard a forklift running and the trailer was shaking a little. They were loading something into it, or unloading it. Cameron decided to head for the big rig. It offered the best protection to get in close to the building.

Cameron was about to go under the trailer and try to look up into the building. The whine of an HK drone was suddenly heard. Cameron looked around. She wondered how one could sneak up on her like that. Wait, the noise was coming from _inside_ the building. They were testing an HK drone power plant. Cameron knew they were at the right place. This new development may change the whole nature of the recon.

The trailer above Cameron shook even more, as the forklift entered it. Cameron heard talking and looked around. There were two men coming down a ramp off to her left side. Cameron hid between the rear wheels. They did not appear to be looking for her - yet. The whine of the HK drone power plant reached its maximum, then spooled down.

* * *

Savannah looked for cover.

"Relax. It is coming from inside the building." Bob said. "It fooled me at first too."

Savannah felt a wave of relief, then fear.

"Now I am really worried about Cameron." Savannah said. "She will not let this go with this new development."

"It is doubtful." Bob said. "Cameron does not like loose ends."

Savannah scanned the surrounding area.

"The big rig that passed by earlier is coming back." Savannah said. "It must have missed its turnoff."

The HK drone engine noise dropped off to nothing.

The big rig stopped at the gate and checked in. It then proceeded to the side of the building away from them, the side Cameron was on.

"This is getting better by the minute." Bob said.

"Doesn't it always." Savannah said.

Savannah wanted to change their position to see if they could spot Cameron. There was no way they could easily do that. The other option was to follow Cameron in, the way she went in.

Bob watched Savannah. He could tell she was worried about Cameron. He knew she wanted to go down.

"We need to give it some time." Bob said, trying to reassure her.

He was worried himself.

"This is not going to end well." Savannah said.

* * *

John and John Henry were processing the information as it came in. They'd lost contact with Cameron.

"Maybe if they are transporting the finished products in those trucks we can follow them and see where they go." John said. "That means we can't show our hand yet."

"I have put a hold on the back up force and I am holding the drones." John Henry said. "Cameron should not go 'hot'."

John looked at John Henry, they both knew it probably would.

Cam returned to the Command Center.

"I heard everything." Cam said. "We need to be ready to strike at the location the truck ends up at."

"We still don't know if that is what they are doing or if they are unloading components only." John said. "Until we hear from Cameron, it is all speculation."

"John, if we don't hear from Cameron soon. I am going down to investigate." Savannah said, over her com. "She is going to need help."

"No, it is too risky." John said.

"I will go." Bob said.

"That leaves Savannah alone." John said.

"I'm a big girl now." Savannah said.

Savannah did not think now was a good time to point out to John that he'd already seen _that_ with his own eyes…. They'd been one second away from making love.

"Let's give it some time." John Henry said. "Cameron has only been down there for twenty minutes. You gave her an hour."

"Affirmative." Bob said. "We will wait and place some more surveillance equipment."

* * *

Cammy quickly moved away. It looked like a trap to her. The 'drain pipe' was hooked to electrical wires at the top. It was tempting bait. She'd almost taken it.

Cammy moved behind several piles of junk. It briefly crossed her mind that is how they'd referred to Cameron, to HER before, as a 'pile of junk', 'scrap metal'. The sight of the twisted metal disgusted her. How could anyone love - that.

Cammy could hear the tracked vehicle moving around inside still. She was now wondering if it would come outside and stalk her. Maybe they'd seen her breach the wall….

She did not want to face off with an HK Track and especially not against an HK Tread. There would most likely be more than one.

* * *

Cameron shut her com off for now. It appeared one of the two 'men' she was observing, was actually Metal. She didn't want to chance him hearing it.

Cameron stayed behind the rear wheels and waited. She could hear another truck approaching. There were three more empty bays at this dock and three more down further that were open. A smaller bobtail truck was backed into a fourth one.

The rig Cameron was under was in an end bay. The man and the Terminator moved next to her, as the other rig backed into the slot one over from her.

The trailer above her shook as the forklift rumbled inside of it again. The man and the Terminator turned to look, as the noise increased. Cameron watched as the man went forward and climbed up into the tractor of the big rig she was under. The Terminator was still standing four feet away from her.

The forklift exited. Cameron could hear chains being used to secure the load. The tractor of the big rig fired up. The Terminator slapped the side of the trailer two times. Cameron heard the air hiss, as the brakes were released. She knew the big rig was about to move.

Cameron quickly climbed up onto the area above the rear axles and waited. The rig pulled forward ten feet. The Terminator closed one rear door, then the other. He then move off to the side and slapped the side of the trailer twice again. There was a small jolt and a couple of bounces and the big rig started moving. If the Terminator watched the truck depart, Cameron knew he would see her….

There was no place for her to go.

* * *

Cam double checked everything again, then slipped out.

She was going to take the manned drone up.

Cam did not like how events were developing.

She decided to act on her own and go assist Cameron and Cammy. That is what they would do for her.

* * *

"There is a truck coming around the side of the building." Savannah reported. "It is a different one, from the one that just arrived."

"It is loaded." Bob said. "It is riding low."

"I am on a truck leaving the facility." Cameron came over the com.

"Are you inside it?" Savannah asked.

"No. I am underneath it." Cameron said.

"Where?" Bob asked as he looked at it.

"Over the rear axles on the trailer." Cameron said.

"We will begin pursuit and pick you up, if you can drop off at a stop." Savannah said.

"Negative on the pursuit." Cameron said. "I want to see where this thing goes. I don't know what is inside, but I think it is what we want."

"Did you get a look inside the building?" John Henry asked.

"No. There was Metal and some kind of testing going on." Cameron said. "It may have been an accidental start of an HK drone engine too, or a test of one."

"Cameron, I want Savannah and Bob to follow you." John said.

"No, they may 'make' them." Cameron said. "The Terminator may follow, or they may have a checkpoint or ambush along the way."

"Jesse and Gail can 'follow' them, from in front of them. The truck is headed that way." Bob said. "The way Cameron and John did on the coast route one time."

Bob was there for that episode. It ended up as a close one for John.

"What about Cammy?" Cameron asked.

"We can pick her up and follow later on." Savannah said. "I won't leave her."

* * *

Cam headed for the 'hanger' area.

"Where are you going?" Vanna asked.

"Out." Cam said, surprised Vanna was there.

"You are going outside of the mission parameters." Vanna said. "You may compromise the mission."

"I think Cammy and Cameron may both need help." Cam said.

"There was Metal reported at one location." Vanna said. "They may hear you."

"OK, Vanna." Cam said. "I will wait a little longer, then I am going up. Remember, Savannah is out there as well…."

Cam didn't like waiting anymore than Cameron did.


	549. Over The Road

Chapter 549

** Over The Road **

* * *

Now that Cammy was off to the side of the 'drain pipe', she could see that it was an electrical fixture that appeared to have come apart, not a trap. She briefly considered going back and climbing it anyway, to enter or look through the transom window. It would present her with a good overview of what was happening inside. No tracked vehicle made an appearance yet, so maybe she was still undetected.

There was a door near her, she heard it being unlocked. She quickly moved past it, and hid behind a row of rotting wooden boxes next to it. Maybe she'd been detected after all. She hoped it was not Metal that was coming out to fight her. She was ready if it was. She knew that fight would draw an HK Track out after her if they fought.

A man in overalls came out and threw something toward the junk pile. It fell way short. The man cursed and stepped down to walk over and pick it up and throw it again.

Cammy made a run for the open door.

She quickly looked inside and around. There were two big presses near by. Cammy entered and headed for the closest press. She moved between the two presses as the man re-entered and locked the door again.

"Hey." Someone said.

Cammy looked around, ready for combat.

* * *

John Henry questioned everyone, while trying to keep track of everything.

"What is Cammy's status?" John Henry asked.

"We have not heard from her for awhile." Gail said.

"Her last transmission was, that she might have avoided a trap." Jesse said. "I don't think we should leave her."

"Cameron needs you to get moving now." John said. "Bob and Savannah will arrive there in fifteen minutes."

"I don't want to abandon Cammy." Gail said.

"They can stay. I will manage on my own." Cameron said.

"Bob and Savannah are coming." Jesse said to Gail. "Cameron needs us in front of her."

"If you are in front of her you can always pull over and let the truck pass and Cameron can drop off." John Henry said.

"I want to hear from Cammy first." Gail said.

"Wait five minutes, then you need to go." John said. "I don't want to lose track of Cameron. We need to be able to extract her."

"Gail, we will be there ten minutes after you leave." Bob said. "We will have it under control. If there is a problem, I will go in and get Cammy myself."

"We won't leave without her, Gail. I Promise." Savannah said. "Cameron needs help too. You know I won't abandon Cammy or Cameron – ever."

Gail remembered Duplicate Jesse – HER Jesse, not abandoning her either and coming to help her when she was - killed. Gail still missed her, even if she was alive now in River's future and never really died. That event still smoldered in her mind.

* * *

"I have activity in the hanger area." John Henry said.

"What's happening there?" John asked.

John looked around and saw Cam was gone.

"Cam has readied the manned drone for departure." John Henry said.

* * *

Once Cammy entered the building, she picked up a lot of static on her com. It was useless and making static noises.

"Hey." Someone said.

Cammy thought she'd been spotted. She prepared for combat.

"What did you do with it?" Someone asked.

"I threw it outside with the others." The man answered, that went outside. "You know how angry they get if we mess something up."

"Tell me about it. Get back to work, that 'freak show' will be coming around here in about three minutes." Someone said. "That Bitch is like a clock for timing. I still don't see how anyone that Hot can be such a cold Bitch."

"It's not like she knows she is good looking so she can get away with stuff either." The man answered. "It is like she doesn't even know she is a woman. She is all business."

That sounded like Metal to Cammy. She shut her com off. If there was Metal here, they must have something important. It sounded like it was a 'Metal Bitch' too.

Cammy could still hear an HK Track moving around somewhere inside. She needed to deal with several threats.

* * *

Gail and Jesse rolled out in exactly five minutes. They never heard from Cammy.

Jesse could tell Gail was not happy; she reached over and touched Gail's hand, smiling when Gail looked at her.

"We will make it all work." Jesse said.

Gail got down to business. Cameron needed her – both of them.

* * *

"John Henry, my review of the satellite map, shows this road will divide in eight miles." Gail said. "Any idea where they are headed? I need a direction to go."

"Negative." John Henry said. "The best guess is they will head up the east branch of the road when it divides."

"Why is that?" John asked, looking at the satellite maps.

"The east branch heads into a more remote area. If they are testing HK drones, that would make more sense." John Henry said. "Or any other type of HK."

"How are you doing, Cameron?" John asked.

"I'm hanging in there." Cameron said.

"Do you want drone support?" John asked.

"No, not at this time." Cameron said. "Check with Bob and Savannah when they get on station, if we still can't reach Cammy."

"We are four minutes out." Savannah reported. "We will not leave without her."

* * *

Cammy checked the time, she knew a 'Metal Bitch' would be making the 'rounds' in three minutes. That meant she would most likely not go back the way she'd come. She probably followed a routine and stuck to it.

Cammy planned to slip out and go back and head the way the 'Metal Bitch' arrived from. Cammy heard more tracked vehicles moving. It sounded like the smaller version, the HK Track. That is what she thought earlier.

When the 'Metal Bitch' came into view, it was a model Cammy witnessed at the TDE in the Skynet facility in Cameron's future. There was no way to know if it was the same one. There were many of the 'Standard Models', others like Cameron, were created from a targeted individual for a specific infiltration and termination mission.

The 'Metal Bitch' went by and Cammy could hear her berating the man for slow production. She informed him he should have two more of the finished product at this time. Cammy moved in the shadows until she saw what they came for. This was an assembly line for HK Tracks. There was a row of them completed already. Rolling death, waiting to be dispensed.

As Cammy watched, one started up and went through a series of maneuvers. It then lumbered away, and into the back of a waiting truck.

Cammy looked for more Metal, but none was apparent. This facility needed to be destroyed. Cammy was going to make her way out and call for a drone strike.

Then she thought of another idea. It would depend if these units were armed or not. If they were, they could do the job for her….

Cammy now needed to risk a closer look.

* * *

"I am looking at the satellite photos." John said. "I do not see where they would be going."

"Maybe they are going out of the state." Savannah said. "They could be going anywhere or everywhere. Maybe there will be more than one location."

"If they are spreading to different parts of the country, that is bigger than we can handle." John said.

"My guess would be, a decommissioned airfield, where it would not be unusual for aircraft to be." Savannah said. "I remember Cameron telling me of one such location like that, where you and her intercepted a shipment of Coltan."

"Yes. That is true." Cameron said. "I have since recovered that Coltan and added it to my stockpiles. I also eventually retrieved the Terminator we left there. He now works for CamNet. He was gone when I went back, but I tracked him down. He was trying to do the same thing still."

Savannah knew that is what Terminators did. The kept with the same task until it was completed. Savannah figured that was why Cameron always kept pushing the girls and her on John. That was some directive from Future John that she could not complete. It caused her great distress.

"I am showing an abandoned helicopter training facility, twenty six miles from your location." John Henry said.

"I will approach to within one mile of that base and head in on foot." Gail said.

Gail looked at Jesse.

"For Cameron, love." Jesse said. "I will be fine. If it is a bust, I will drive up and pick you up and we will move on to the next location."

"I have picked up no transmission from Cammy." Cameron said. "Has anyone?"

"Nothing so far." John Henry said. "No one has."

We have taken up station where Gail and Jesse were." Savannah said. "We have nothing. Everything looks normal inside and outside the building."

"The surveillance equipment that Jesse and Gail set up, does not show there having been any gunfire at that location." John Henry said. "Yet."

They all knew how fast that could change and often did.

Cammy was - 'Cameron', she would respond in the same manner to anything she perceived as a threat.


	550. Six More Minutes

Chapter 550

** Six More Minutes **

* * *

Cammy wanted to get closer to the HK Tracks entering the truck. She carefully worked her way up to where they were parked.

Cammy was behind the row of parked HK Tracks. She looked around for anyone close by, there was no one. Suddenly the HK Track on the end clanked to life and rumbled forward.

Cammy hung back and watched it go to another area and start performing some kind of tests and maneuvers. There was another one behind it in another area. Cammy saw some technicians were loading it with ordnance. As soon as they were done it clanked its way to the truck and entered the back of it.

The one that most recently came off the final assembly line, was put through additional maneuvers before heading off to the other location to be armed. There was some movement coming up on her left side. There was a forklift bringing another HK Track. Cammy squeezed in between two of the HK Tracks, as the new one was set down. The forklift rumbled off. A second forklift arrived with another one. The HK Track on the opposite end clanked to life and headed for the test area. The one that was already there, moved to the next work area, and was being armed now.

Cammy wanted to get inside the truck where the armed HK Tracks were. She needed to determine what she could do with them, if anything.

Cammy moved along the wall and slipped into the back of the truck. There were four HK Tracks in it. There was room for two more. Cammy was faced with a choice to make. Either stay in the truck to see where it went, or reprogram these four units to go on the attack and destroy everything in the building.

* * *

Savannah was increasing worried about Cammy. Bob and her were on station waiting for her to exit the structure. There was no report or update since she neared the building.

"There is still nothing from Cammy." Savannah said. "It has been one hour since she left Gail and Jesse. One hour was the rendezvous time."

"Let's give it a few more minutes." John said.

John did not want Savannah going into hostile territory that was a complete unknown.

Savannah and Bob cut their com link. Savannah checked her armor and weapons, ten minutes before the rendezvous time. She was ready to go.

"I'm going after her." Savannah said.

"It is too dangerous." Bob said. "I will go."

"We will go together then." Savannah said. "We will give it six more minutes from now."

"Mark." Bob said.

They re-established the com link.

"We lost you for a few minutes." John Henry said. "Is everything OK?"

"We were checking the surveillance equipment…." Savannah said.

Savannah was not leaving without Cammy.

* * *

John looked over at John Henry.

John Henry cut the link.

"Savannah is going in after Cammy." John said. "I know it."

"Bob will accompany her." John Henry said.

"Cam's gone." Vanna said, entering the Command Center. "I could not stop her."

"I show no record of that." John Henry said.

"She looped your feeds." Vanna said.

"How long has she been gone?" John asked.

"Twenty minutes." Vanna said. "She made me promise to cover for her."

"Then why are you here now?" John asked.

"I promised to wait twenty minutes only." Vanna said. "That time is up."

"Send the four drones." John said.

"They went with her." Vanna said. "They are all operating on autonomous control for now. Remember 'Cameron' is on all four of their chips."

"I'm glad I'm in charge." John said.

"Cam is – 'Cameron'." Vanna said.

"So is Cammy." John Henry said.

"That means there are 'seven' of her out there now, three Terminators and four HK drones." John said. "God help us."

"John, there is no deity involved, just Cameron." John Henry said.

John rolled his eyes.

Vanna controlled the snicker on her face.

John Henry filled everyone in on the latest developments.

Vanna was not pleased to learn Savannah was about to go down and look for Cammy. There was no way that could end well.

* * *

Cammy was in the back of the big truck. She started with the closest HK Track and reprogrammed it. Cammy moved toward the front of the truck, reprogramming as she went. She moved quickly from HK Track to HK Track. One more entered the truck as Cammy quickly reprogrammed the five that were already loaded.

She took a quick look around out the back of the truck, then moved back inside the truck for cover.

She waited for the last HK Track to come and fill the load.

* * *

Jesse and Gail sped to the location where Gail would exit and move toward the old helicopter training base on foot. They were off the main highway that the truck with Cameron would pass. They followed a dirt road until it turned into a trail. Jesse gave her a quick kiss and Gail was gone.

Jesse armored up, as Gail did before she left. She would wait with the SUV and drive up to get Gail, if the truck did not enter the old helicopter training base.

Jesse checked over the weapons available to her. She wanted to make sure that any she needed to choose, was ready to go.

* * *

Everyone was aware Cam and the four HK drones were on the way.

"Cam, Cammy is still in the building." Savannah said. "We have to make sure she is out first."

"Cameron reported Metal at her location so there is probably Metal at the second location as well." John said.

"Cameron is headed for a third location." Savannah said. "I want Cam to head for Cameron."

"That will leave two drones for each factory location." John Henry said. "This 'recon' is turning into a strike."

"If Cammy can make it out on her own, we can delay the strike for now." Cameron said. "If Cammy gets clear, we can leave it as a recon. The buildings are not going anywhere."

* * *

Vanna spoke to John and John Henry.

"If we use the HK drones, that is less personnel we have on the ground." Vanna said. "That is less risk."

"Our goal was to recon the two sites. Cammy and Cameron were going to do that." John Henry said. "There have been some unexpected events develop."

"Once Cammy is out, those two assembly lines need to be shut down." Vanna said.

"What about the finished products already out there?" John asked. "If we destroy the assembly lines now, they may move what is already built."

"We still keep more from being built." Vanna said. "Cameron is going to know where the finished product is going for the HK drones."

"We have another big rig entering the facility where Cammy is at." Savannah reported.

'Beautiful." John said.

* * *

Cammy was waiting for the last HK Track to arrive. After it was armed and headed for the truck, it stalled several times and stopped moving.

There was the sound of another truck outside the trailer she was in. This was going to cause more activity around her area.

Cammy decided to call it a 'win' and slip out of the trailer now. She'd programmed the HK Tracks to attack anything that moved one hour after reactivation, by a declining time of five minutes each, once they were reactivated. Cammy anticipated thirty minutes to unload them. All Hell should break loose soon after the last one was unloaded.

Cammy was going to enter the building, but saw the 'Metal Bitch' was headed her way. Probably to supervise the new truck arriving or to see why the one HK Track was stuck. Another one was finished being armed and was headed for the trailer she was in. Cammy slipped outside between the side of the trailer and the loading door.

The other truck was backing in on the far side. Cammy moved along the building and into the parking lot. She reactivated her com as soon as she reached the wall.

* * *

"That new truck is an additional problem." Savannah said.

"Cammy knows what she is doing." Bob said.

"It is almost time, Bob." Savannah said.

"Mark." Bob said. "Six minutes."

"Let's go." Savannah said.

They started down toward the factory. Savannah was not sure what faced them, but she needed to get Cammy out.

"John Henry, I am outside the structure, headed for the wall." Cammy said, coming across everyone's com.

"Cammy, we are halfway to the wall." Savannah said. "Where are you coming over at?"

"Savannah?" Cammy asked. "I will cone over on the north side, half of the way from the west wall."

"We have drones en-route." John said.

"I need the red tractor trailer to leave this location first." Cammy said. "There will be a surprise when they reach their destination."

"I want one drone when they arrive to orbit at each of the two factories and the other two to go with Cam, to where Cameron is headed." John said.

"If we attack the factories we will need two drones at each location." Cameron said. "Cam should stay to reinforce either location with additional support."

"What about you?" John asked.

"I will manage." Cameron said. "There is a copy of my chip…."


	551. Ever Changing Mission

Chapter 551

** Ever Changing Mission **

* * *

Cammy was on the way out. Savannah and Bob held their position and waited.

In a short while they saw Cammy roll over the wall. She quickly made her way to Savannah and Bob.

"You were coming for me." Cammy said, smiling at Savannah.

"I will always come for you." Savannah said. "You know that."

Cammy gave Savannah a hug.

Savannah winced a little.

"Sorry." Cammy said.

"I'm fine." Savannah said.

"We need to return to the SUV." Bob said.

"Once the red tractor trailer has departed and cleared the area, the strike can begin." Cammy said. "There was a 'Metal Bitch' running things inside."

"There was Metal at Cameron's location as well." Savannah said. "Cameron is underneath a big rig loaded with HK drones, headed for some unknown location."

Cammy knew that could be a problem. She told Bob to start off after Cameron.

"We should hold any strike until Cameron is clear." Cammy said.

"We want more drones. I think we can take the truck Cameron is under and we will have more." Savannah said. "Unless she thinks she can get even more where she is headed."

"It is likely there will be more where she is headed, wherever that is." Cammy said.

"For our purposes now, the HK drones are more suitable than the HK Tracks." John Henry said. "It is unsafe for Cameron to continue under the truck."

"I am not under the truck anymore." Cameron said.

Savannah beat John to it.

"Where are you, Cameron?" Savannah asked, then faced Bob. "Push it, Bob."

"Affirmative." Bob said, increasing his speed.

"I am inside of it. Since Cammy reprogrammed the HK Tracks. I decided to reprogram these HK drones." Cameron said. "I was tired of being underneath the truck; it was messing up my hair. You know it is the hardest thing to get right - hair."

"It is." Cammy said. "Cameron, we are on our way. What do you want us to do?"

"These HK drones are unarmed." Cameron said. "They won't be joining the fight if we have one."

"Unless you use them for decoys." Savannah said.

"I want more for us." Cameron said. "I want to take this truck load full of them, but I don't want it to be a target if we do."

"Send them out, one at a time, to one of our secure locations for inspection." Savannah said. "The empty truck will still go to its delivery location."

"The driver will hear them." Cameron said.

"What if there is something bigger to distract him?" Savannah asked. "A bigger drone. Cam?"

"I can come down on the deck and fly parallel to him." Cam said. "Maybe he will think it is an escort."

"No. I want to stick with my original plan." Cameron said. "We don't want any drones from where this truck is going to be alerted and attack us."

"I see no movement on the ground from my location." Gail reported, as she moved into position.

"If we attack the two facilities they may send drones to attack us." Cameron said. "I want the drones and Cam to set down near where we think this truck is headed and wait. We need to take out their air power first. It was a lucky spot by Holly last time, that we knew they were sending a force of HK drones. The assembly lines will still be there, they have no place to go."

Cameron knew if Holly hadn't spotted those hostile HK drones, Savannah and her may both have been - terminated.

"We are still far behind you." Cammy said. "Cam, land near us and pick me up. I can ride on the outside of the drone."

"I have you in sight." Cam said. "I will set down one mile in front of you."

"We will be there quick." Cammy said. "We are - moving."

Bob was pushing the SUV to make up distance.

* * *

John and John Henry were discussing among themselves how there was no plan - again. It was Cameron improvising on the fly, the ever changing mission - Cameron style.

"We can assemble two assault teams and have them hit the two facilities." John said.

"There is still the unknown on 'Skynet' air power." John Henry said. "We don't want our people on the ground without air cover."

"All we can do is let Cameron play it out some more." John said. "As always, we are along for the ride."

"It is always - Cameron's show." John Henry said.

John didn't like it, but Cameron always seemed to have a way to pull it off and make it work.

* * *

Cam landed the manned drone and Bob arrived a few seconds later.

Cammy climbed up on top of the large drone.

"Be careful, Cammy." Savannah said, as the drone lifted off.

Cammy and Cam headed off to where Gail and Jesse went.

"We are on our way, Cameron." Cam said. "I don't think Cammy can say much right now."

"Cam, stay far enough away that they won't hear you." Cameron said.

"I can drive back a little way and pick Cammy up." Jesse said. "I am all alone anyway right now. How are you doing, Gail?"

"Fine and holding." Gail said. "Still no sign of activity."

Gail was watching the location.

"I want Jesse to do that." Savannah said. "She can drive Cammy closer and Cammy can team up with Gail. Jesse should have plenty of weapons."

"There are, love." Jesse said. "All ready to go."

"I never got a good look inside the HK drone facility." Cameron said. "I know you have people on the way to follow us, John."

* * *

"Busted." John whispered to John Henry.

John Henry shrugged his shoulders.

"It was just a precaution." John said.

John silently asked John Henry to start directing more personnel toward the area Cameron and Cammy were operating. Since it looked like it was going to go hot, he wanted more troops in the area. He also did not want to step on Cameron's toes.

* * *

"Have someone try to get a look inside." Cameron said.

"Sheila and Ally are the closest." John Henry said.

"Got it, love." Sheila said.

"Have no fear; the 'B' Team is here." Ally said. "There is nothing like the second stringers to wrap it up."

Cameron went over everything she witnessed in her short time there.

"We are fifteen minutes out, we have your approach and entry point marked as you described them." Sheila said.

"Remember there is Metal there." Cameron said. "Don't get - lazy."

"I am offended by that." Ally said, as she put down the sun visor and looked in the little mirror on the back of it, making a few adjustments to her hair. She knew what Cameron meant.

* * *

Gail wanted to move down for a closer look.

"I think I should move down and check out the area." Gail said.

"No. Wait until Cammy reinforces you." Cameron said.

* * *

"I have set down." Cam reported. "I could see Jesse coming in the distance."

"That was quite a ride." Cammy said. Cammy knew Savannah and Cameron did that on a smaller drone with limited control.

Jesse was there in a few minutes and picked up Cammy and they headed out.

Cam waited on the ground for further instructions. The four drones landed as well. They sat in a defensive perimeter on the ground around Cam.

Cam didn't have any idea what the targets would be, or even which of the three locations they would actually hit.

They could either hit one or both facilities or targets at the old helicopter base. They could stretch their forces and hit all three simultaneously. Everything was up in the air.

* * *

Jesse drove to near where she was parked before, but stopped in a different spot.

Gail told Cammy which route she used to come down. Cammy took a different route. On the way back, if they came this way, they would take a different route as well. No one wanted to walk into an ambush.

Cammy brought some additional weapons and met up with Gail.

"I have seen nothing happen here." Gail said. "However I have detected vibrations in the ground and heard some noises."

"Have you spotted any surveillance equipment?" Cammy asked, looking around.

"Negative." Gail said.

"I want to take a closer look in case this is where the truck comes. If not, I want to know what someone is hiding here." Cammy said. "Someone is doing something here."

Cammy headed down closer toward the abandoned base. Gail was following her, watching their six.

* * *

Cameron reprogrammed all the HK drones so they would only respond to commands from her. She took time to go over each one in detail. There was nothing out of the ordinary. They were almost like their drones, but theirs were better. They made improvements to theirs as suggested by John Henry and her.

Cameron felt the truck slow, and then downshift a gear, and then another.

"The truck is slowing." Cameron said. "I think I will head back outside. It looks like it is close to 'Showtime'…."


	552. Showtime

Chapter 552

** Showtime **

* * *

Cammy wanted a closer look. It was time to get some answers. There was nothing visible, but there were vibrations and sounds detected. Gail gave her a rundown on everything she'd noticed so far.

Cammy and Gail moved down to the fence surrounding the old helicopter base. The fence looked old and rusty.

Gail started to reach for the fence. She was going to rip it open.

"Careful, I think it's 'hot'." Cammy said.

Cammy and Gail took a closer look at the fence.

"Thanks. I see it now, it is electrified." Gail said. "This is a new fence painted to look old."

"It is probably tied in with some warning sensors if the electrical field is disrupted. Let's follow this gully around the fence and see if we can find a better approach." Cammy said. "This will keep us low to the ground and harder to spot as well."

They heard Cameron speak.

"The truck is slowing." Cameron said. "I think I will head back outside. It looks like it is close to 'Showtime'…."

"It looks like this is the right place." Gail said.

"Things should start happening soon." Cammy said

Cammy and Gail found a spot in the soil eroded from heavy runoff. They slipped under the fence there and headed for the hanger area. So far they didn't think they tripped and sensors and did not disturb the electric fence. They were inside the base and no apparent alarms were being sounded.

* * *

Bob sped through the darkness without his headlights on.

"Can you see?" Savannah asked.

"I see everything." Bob said.

"I can't see much." Savannah said.

"Up ahead, I see a truck." Bob said.

"Do we know if that is the truck Cameron is on?" Savannah asked.

"No." Bob said. "The rear doors are painted a light yellow color."

"That's the truck." Cameron said. "You were hard for me to spot without your lights on, at first. Stay back and do not come too close. The truck is turning."

"Our trackers indicate Jesse's vehicle is a half mile into the hills, to the east across from your location and one mile south from the helicopter base." John Henry said.

Bob stopped.

"Maybe, I should join Jesse." Savannah said. "She is all alone."

"No." Cameron said.

"Jesse is all alone." Savannah repeated.

"I'm fine, love." Jesse said. "Thanks for caring."

"Once we enter the perimeter it is doubtful we will return to the SUV Jesse is at." Cammy said. "We will join up with Cameron and come out in the big rig if we need to."

"I don't like closing your back door." Jesse said. "I can still hold here."

* * *

Savannah cut her com.

"Bob, I don't like Jesse out there alone and isolated." Savannah said. "She has no Metal to back her up."

"What do you want to do?" Bob asked. "We may have to make a dash into the old base for Cameron, Cammy and Gail."

"If you were me." Savannah asked. "What would you do?"

Bob tilted his head slightly.

* * *

Sheila and Ally both entered the HK drone factory perimeter from different spots. Neither of which Cameron used.

They formed up at the rear of the parking lot. There were only a half dozen cars parked there.

"I beat you." Ally said.

"I needed to go nearly twice as far." Sheila said.

"Cameron said Metal was outside for a truck arrival." Ally said.

"What if they are actually on patrol?" Sheila asked. "I saw one big truck backed up to the dock and a smaller one further down."

"I have seen no one outside." Ally said.

"There is now…." Sheila said. "Look."

* * *

Cammy filled John Henry in on her observations and Gail added a few details.

They could hear the truck approaching now.

"The hanger door on the third hanger from the east is opening." Cammy reported. "I can see several big rigs parked inside."

"Do you want to hold or advance, Cammy?" John asked.

"We will advance." Cammy said. "I want to know what is in the other hangers."

"I am back underneath the trailer." Cameron reported.

"We can see the headlights dancing on the old control tower." Gail said. "The truck should be turning right in a short while."

* * *

Jesse sat waiting. The concern of Savannah for her touched her, and also made her wonder. What if there was a patrol out? Jesse exited the SUV with her M4 and checked her silenced pistol. She moved forward for twenty yards then to her right for thirty yards and then back for fifty yards. She was now behind the SUV by about fifteen yards and off to the side with a good view of it.

Jesse was keeping watch on the SUV. She thought if anyone was looking, that would be the target. She figured it would draw the patrol to it first, if there was even one.

"Do you see them?" Savannah asked, softly.

Jesse thought her com was malfunctioning. The voice sounded so clear.

Jesse felt something near her. She hoped it wasn't a snake.

"There are three of them." Savannah said, softly.

Jesse looked around. When she looked back Savannah was next to her. Jesse jumped a little.

"You scared me." Jesse whispered.

"I have been here for two minutes." Savannah whispered. "There were five of them before…."

Savannah alerted Cammy and Gail there was a patrol out. That meant possibly more.

Jesse saw Savannah carried her M4 slung and held her silenced pistol in her hand.

"They haven't spotted the SUV yet." Savannah whispered. "If they do, they will try to radio it in. John Henry should have communications blocked."

"That means we need to take them now." Jesse whispered.

* * *

After breaching the fence, Cammy and Gail made it down to the hangers.

Cammy and Gail were alongside the first hanger. There was a door in the side of it. It was locked.

"They may have an alarm." Gail said.

"There is a five man patrol out by the SUV, Gail and Cammy arrived in." Savannah said. "I am at Jesse's SUV now."'

"That was Savannah." Cammy said to Gail.

Cammy was now worried about Savannah. That meant Savannah was out alone in hostile territory, unless Jesse was still there.

"Where is Jesse?" Gail asked.

"I'm busy, love, relax." Jesse whispered. "It's only a three man patrol now."

* * *

"Great, there are patrols out, around the parameter." John said.

"It makes sense." John Henry said. "Cammy and Gail have successfully avoided them."

"Now it is Savannah and Jesse out there." John said.

"I can't believe Bob let her go on her own to help Jesse." John Henry said. "Cameron is going to be angry."

"So is Cammy." John said.

They were getting a report from Sheila and Ally.

It didn't sound good.

* * *

"We need to get closer." Ally said.

"That's what we are doing." Sheila said.

"It sounds like there is an argument going on inside." Ally said.

"Probably the Metal getting on someone's nerves." Sheila said. "Like you do mine."

"You like the attention." Ally said. "Let's listen."

* * *

Cameron felt the truck come to a stop outside the open hangar door. She peered out from underneath the trailer. She could see four other big rigs backed in, side by side. There were no HK drones apparent that she could see. There was only a row of cars on the far side.

The truck shuddered and shook and started backing in, next to the other parked rigs. Cameron did not think they were going to unload the trailer. The truck stopped with a loud hiss as the air was set.

Someone was moving up along the side of the trailer.

There was Metal inside the hanger.

Cameron could hear the hangar doors closing. They stopped about ten feet apart, leaving an opening big enough for a car to exit.

The Metal was talking to the man she saw that drove the truck. The Metal gave him an envelope and a set of keys. There was a row of parked cars along the far side of the hanger. The truck driver got in the first one and drove out. The hanger doors closed and the Metal went on patrol inside the hanger.

Cameron was on the ground now following him from beneath the trucks. He looked around, turned off the lights and went out a side door.

Cameron swiftly moved around the hangar, inspecting it. She went from truck to truck checking the insides of the trailers. There were five loaded trailers, including the one she arrived on, all full with HK drones in them.

Cameron reported her findings to John and John Henry.

"The Blackhawk is already en-route with Derek, Kyle and four of our Terminators on it." John said.

"Make sure they do not come in, until Cammy and myself give the all clear." Cameron said. "I have spotted enemy Metal on patrol here."

"Beautiful…." John said.

"Cammy, what do you have?" Cameron asked.

"Trouble…." Cammy said.


	553. Slip Inside

Chapter 553

** Slip Inside **

* * *

Gail and Cammy were about to move around the end of the hanger.

Cammy spotted a five man patrol moving back inside the perimeter. They were headed for where they were at. Cammy and Gail soundlessly moved back along the side of the hanger wall, to the back of the building.

Some of the men were complaining that it was a hassle, and a waste of time and effort to patrol, nothing was ever there or happened anyway.

The squad leader told them to shut up, or the Man, would be down on all of them.

They waited outside the door. One of the men was talking into a radio or walkie talkie.

"I can't reach Johnson." One man said.

"Probably the cheap equipment these clowns keep giving us." The leader said. "Keep trying."

"The Man is coming around here any minute." Someone said. "You know how upset he gets when someone messes up. They must get fired the same day because we never see them again."

"I'm not waiting for the Man to ream me." The leader said. "Let's go check their sector. This is probably a waste of time."

The five man team headed out towards where Jesse and Savannah were.

"Jesse and Savannah are in that direction." Gail said to Cammy. "That is the direction we came from."

"Gail, follow them out, watch out for the Terminator." Cameron said. "If you want Cammy to go as well, you may take her."

"Thank You, Cameron." Gail said. "Cammy needs to back you up. I will stay as well if you need me."

"Jesse and Savannah can use your assistance, go." Cameron said. "Keep an eye out for the Metal."

Gail was really worried about Jesse and Savannah. They were already dealing with one patrol and now another one was headed their way. So far they were the only ones making contact with the hostile forces.

* * *

The three remaining men of the five man patrol were moving around nosily in the brush. They were nearing the position of Jesse and Savannah.

"I think we can take them." Jesse said.

"It is only a matter of time until they find the two that won't be returning with them, or the SUV." Savannah said. "If there is one patrol, their will be more. Stay alert."

Jesse silently nodded.

"I will lure them over, we can take them down." Savannah said. "I will take the first one you take the last one, then we both will hit the middle man."

Savannah selected something on her phone.

"Wait here, Jesse." Savannah said. "I'll be back."

Before Jesse could say anything, Savannah was soundlessly gone, as if she'd never been there in the first place.

Jesse looked around; suddenly Savannah was back, but a few feet off to her right. Savannah nodded at her. The bait was in place. Now it was time to draw the targets in.

* * *

The remaining three men of the patrol were moving closer to Savannah and Jesse.

They heard a sound.

"What's that?" The first man asked.

"I don't know." The second man said.

"Listen." The third man said.

"It's over here." The first man said.

"It sound's like a – baby." The second man said.

"It must be some kind of animal." The third man said.

"Where is Johnson at?" The first man asked.

"You know that slacker." The third man said.

The 'crying' of the baby was getting louder.

"That's got to be a baby." The second man said.

"Out here?" The first man asked. "This is the middle of nowhere."

"Ramirez is not around either." The third man said.

"Maybe that is one of them." The first man said. "They could be hurt."

"Let's check out that 'baby', then we will look for the 'corn hole' clowns." The second man said.

Savannah and Jesse both raised their silenced pistols. The targets were entering the kill zone….

* * *

Sheila and Ally listened to the argument. It was getting more heated.

As they watched, a body flew from the doorway and landed hard on the pavement.

They both backed up, getting lower.

In a flash, a man came out of the doorway. It was Metal.

The Terminator advanced on the man struggling on the ground. He reached down and grabbed the man by the neck hoisting him into the air, choking him, the man's left arm hung uselessly at his side. The man struggled to free himself with his right arm.

"Thank you, for your service." The Terminator said, snapping his neck.

The Terminator looked around and carried the man away. He was headed for the 'bob tail' truck. Once the Terminator was blocked from their view by the big rig, Ally and Sheila dashed for the still open door. They reached it and looked in. There was activity happening deeper inside, but not right there. They both slipped inside….

They wanted a closer look and they were about to get it.

* * *

Cameron checked to make sure she was alone. The Metal would be a problem. Cammy and Gail were out there. Now there was _more_ trouble headed for Jesse and Savannah. Cameron told Gail to follow the patrol and take care of it. That meant none of that patrol would be returning.

Cameron opened the next closest trailer; to the one the truck she'd arrived on was parked. Cameron quickly moved down the drones inside of it, disabling them. She checked the hanger again, then moved to the next truck, she repeated the process, three more times….

All of the drones in backs of the trucks inside that hanger were soon disabled.

* * *

The reports were not looking good. Their people were strung out over a wide area, unable to reinforce each other.

"All of our people in the field are in danger." John said.

"Everything is a risk." John Henry said.

"How does a simple recon turn into a multi phased assault at three different locations?" John asked.

"Four, if you count Savannah and Jesse." John Henry said. "They are the ones in contact with the enemy."

"Nice." John said. "Where is Bob at?"

"Unknown, his com is off." John Henry said.

"So either he is down, or stalking Metal." John said,.

"Apparently." John Henry said.

"Beautiful." John said disgustedly. "Absolutely beautiful…."

* * *

Gail followed the men out. They opened a gate in the electric fence and left it open. They were expecting to return very soon.

There were only four left. The fifth was now lying dead in the bushes. Gail moved up and took the fourth man down. She snapped his neck. He was dead before he even knew he was in danger. He ended up in the bushes too.

She kept up her pursuit. No one threatens her Jesse….

Gail was afraid she might start to glitch, she was worried about Jesse.

She was afraid of the 'Day of Loss' being repeated….

The more Gail worried about what _could_ happen, the more likely something would happen, if she became careless.

* * *

Cammy was peering around the corner of the hanger getting ready to move back to the door the men waited at. Cammy saw the Terminator come around the corner, she dropped back real slow.

He went to the door and saw it was still locked. He looked around, he then went inside. Cammy didn't like it. She quickly moved away from where she was at toward the second hanger.

The wall exploded outward, where she'd been standing seconds ago. The Terminator suddenly crashed through it. He would have grabbed her, if she hadn't moved.

He looked around and acquired her new position. He headed toward her….

* * *

Savannah glanced at Jesse and nodded.

Their silenced pistols coughed six times. The three men fell.

Savannah moved quickly and fired once each, into their heads.

"We need to get out of here." Jesse said.

"Take the SUV and go." Savannah said.

"What about you?" Jesse asked.

"Cameron and Cammy are down there." Savannah said. "Let me have your extra magazines for your pistol."

"I can't let you go alone, love." Jesse said.

"Gail is tracking another five man squad headed in your direction." John Henry reported.

"Go now." Savannah said. "I will wait for Gail. I don't want the SUV disabled."

Savannah retrieved her phone.

"I want to help Gail, then we can all go together." Jesse said.

"Use your M4 if you need to." Savannah said. "No more chances."

Savannah gave Jesse back one magazine for her silenced pistol. They also retrieved a Taser for Jesse from the SUV. Savannah already carried hers.

"We don't even know where they are coming from." Jesse said.

"I will bet they come right up the path." Savannah said. "They are usually lazy and sloppy. You can cover the path from behind that tree."

Savannah picked out a secondary hiding spot for Jesse and a third one as well. If Jesse needed to move, she would know exactly where to go.

"If you have a clear shot at two or more of them - take it. No hesitation. The first burst at chest height, the second one at ground level."

"Just like that?" Jesse asked.

"Yes" Savannah said. "The more of this I do, the less I 'feel' and the 'easier' it becomes. Cameron told me it would be like this. She was right."

"OK, love." Jesse said. "Let's show them how we do it in the Outback."


	554. Practice

Chapter 554

** Practice **

* * *

Cameron was satisfied the HK drones would not be leaving on their own. There was more of their Metal on the way, so they would have enough drivers. IF they could commandeer these big rigs.

Cameron knew they'd almost been attacked before by 'Skynet associated' groups of some type, with HK drones. If they were not located _here_ , then they were somewhere else and posed a threat. There were still two hangers here to check

Cameron went over the details as to where they were now. Cammy reported seeing Metal, then going 'silent'. Bob was 'silent' as well. Gail was going after a group of Grays, who were looking for another group of Grays, in the area where Jesse and Savannah were. The last reports from them were, they'd engaged several targets. Ally and Sheila silently entered the HK drone facility, she'd failed to breach, and they reported there was Metal outside and returning.

"Great job - Cameron…." Cameron said sarcastically to herself.

Cameron saw this as how all the operations seemed. Everything was disjointed and fluid, with repeated unknowns thrown in.

* * *

John Henry and John were thinking the same thing. They decided to stop talking about it and move the discussion forward.

"That is a great find by Cameron." John said

"If we can get those trucks, we deny Skynet the use of the HK drones and hopefully gain the future use of them by us." John Henry said.

"I would rather blow all three places and get our people out – ALL of them." John said.

"We have copies of all their programs…." John Henry said.

"Savannah's and Jesse's too?" John asked.

"No…." John Henry said.

So far the only reported armed contact was with Jesse and Savannah….

"That is where the heat is right now." John said.

* * *

The Terminator spotted Cammy and came after her.

Cammy could run or fight. It was a big brute of a Terminator. It actually appeared to be an older model. Or was it an upgrade of an older model…?

Cammy went to move and grabbed her leg dragging it. She took several steps and fell. She looked back as the Terminator slowed and approached her, ready to reach for her.

He was going to grab her….

* * *

Gail was getting ready to take down the fourth man, when she heard something behind her. She'd already added the third man to the bushes. She'd been worried about Jesse being hurt or – killed again.

Gail saw something move behind her. The speed at which it was moving and the stealth indicated it was another Terminator. It was stalking her.

She'd been focused on her targets, now there was Metal stalking her. She hadn't been careful. Now Gail would have to fight or evade. There was an even bigger threat to Jesse now. Gail was afraid she'd led the hostile Metal to Jesse.

Gail knew Jesse was going to die because of her – again.…

* * *

Ally and Sheila stayed together as they entered the facility. They both knew they could fight the Metal on their own, but what if there was more Metal inside? Cammy reported the other facility was being run by a 'Metal Bitch', maybe this one was too. The male Terminator may have only been the 'troubleshooter' or something. They didn't know. Their primary function was to gather intelligence as to what was happening inside this facility.

Both of them carried Thermite grenades, in case they needed to cause a distraction to get out. Once those were thrown they would start a fire inside the structure, that no one would be able to put out easily.

They rapidly moved away from the door, as they knew the Metal would be returning. There was more activity happening, on the other side of the building. They spotted the big rig that was backed up at the dock being unloaded. It appeared they'd just finished. There was also a row of HK drones ready to be loaded on to it. There were eight complete. As they watched a forklift brought over another one.

They moved further into the building. They heard the Metal return and lock the door. The forklift that just set down the new HK drone, started a new task. It then moved to the closest drone to the truck, picked it up and drove into the back of the trailer with it.

The Terminator moved to that location to observe the loading.

Ally and Sheila took some photos to transmit to John Henry.

"I don't have reception here." Sheila said.

Ally checked her equipment.

"I don't either." Ally said. "I bet it is to keep the workers off their phones."

"We saw what happened to the last guy that did not do a good job." Sheila said.

"Why are you looking at me?" Ally said. "You too?"

"I didn't say anything." Sheila said.

"Look." Ally pointed. "There is a 'Metal Bitch'."

Sheila looked the 'Metal Bitch' over. She checked her Taser.

"I hope we can take her into custody." Sheila said.

"Oh, brother." Ally said. "Here feel my breasts for now and get over it."

"What?" Sheila asked. "You know Cameron wants every 'Metal Bitch' she can get a hold of."

"She is not the only one…." Ally said.

Sheila ignored Ally and pointed.

"Look, the Terminator is inspecting one of the drones to be loaded." Sheila said.

The forklift exited the truck. The Terminator went over to it and yanked the driver off of it and drug him over to one of the HK drones and pointed. It appeared the HK drone was slightly damaged by the forklift when it was transported.

It seemed the Terminator was going to kill the man. The 'Metal Bitch' hurried over and stopped him. She talked to the forklift driver and he got back on the forklift and took the damaged HK drone away.

"Let's see where he goes." Sheila said.

"No, we have seen enough." Ally said. "Let's get out of here. Our drones need to flatten this place."

"Where did the Terminator go?" Sheila asked. "I only see the 'Metal Bitch'."

"Beautiful…." Ally said.

Ally took out her Taser and readied a Thermite grenade. Sheila checked her M4….

They were afraid they may have been spotted and were about to get jumped.

* * *

Jesse was secure behind a tree, with a bigger tree behind her. Savannah thought that looked like the safest place for her. The trees should be fairly bullet proof because of their size and there shouldn't be any ricochets.

Savannah looked at the approaches again. She was still sure they would come up the trail because there hadn't been shooting yet, that is shooting they could hear.

Savannah moved down the slope parallel to the trail. She was watching both sides of her, pausing often and waiting. She was moving like a deer, move, pause, listen, observe - move….

Savannah listened. She heard a crackle in the brush right along the trail, there was a thud and a soft curse.

"Get up and shut up." Someone said quietly.

"Where are the others?" One asked.

"They were behind us a few minutes ago." Someone said.

Savannah knew Gail followed the squad up.

There was no sign of Gail. That was not good. Savannah went on the alert even more, warning Jesse.

"Jesse, I think we have Metal." Savannah whispered.

"Let's wait here for a few minutes." One man said.

"No, you wait here and don't go anywhere." The other man said. "I want to look ahead then come right back, don't go anywhere."

"Maybe we should stick together." One man said.

"Relax, you know this is nothing." The other man said.

One man continued up the trail. The other man waited looking around.

"Jesse, you have one moving toward you. Try to take him with your pistol. Anything else after that, consider it Metal." Savannah said.

Savannah moved closer to the remaining man. He kept looking up the trail and back down the trail. He never looked to either side of the trail. Savannah advanced with her silenced pistol out….

* * *

Jesse waited. Nothing was happening. She wanted to change her position but Savannah was adamant she not move from that position until she needed to use one of her weapons.

Now Savannah reported a possible Metal threat. Maybe that is what happened to Gail. The Metal may have taken her down. Gail could be lying alongside the trail with her head ripped off.

Jesse's M4 was ready, but she now held her silenced pistol and her Taser in her hands. Jesse wondered why she was even out here. Cameron and Sarah kept her in training, along with Gail. She was in shape but hadn't been in the field that much.

Jesse looked down and touched her knife. If anyone hurt Gail or Savannah she was going to carve them up. That was the only thing she was out of practice on….

Jesse looked back up and seemingly from nowhere, there was a figure moving towards her….


	555. Makes Perfect

Chapter 555

** Makes Perfect **

* * *

Cameron made a final check around the hanger and everything that was inside.

It was time to check the other hangers. Cameron moved out of the hanger. There should be patrols out, or Metal, more Metal, maybe lots of it. Skynet, or one of its illegitimate offshoots, seemed to have a big investment at this location. There was more going on here than met the eye. Cameron knew they were going to hurt Skynet with this operation. That is, if they didn't get terminated first.

Cameron made it to the second hanger. It was dark and quiet. She peered inside. There was an obstruction in her way to see further into the building. The door was locked and appeared to be alarmed as well. Maybe she should link up with Cammy first.

Cameron heard some noise that sounded like it was at the other end of the hanger She headed in that direction and try to find Cammy.

She was trying to contact Cammy, there was no response. She tried Gail and received the same answer - silence. There was no reply from anyone in her field of operations.

Cameron knew there was bad news on the way.

* * *

Cammy was down on the ground. The big Terminator was closing on her. She gambled he would not shoot at her, if he thought he could capture her.

"Don't hurt me." Cammy cried out.

There was a smirk on the Terminators face as he closed in on her.

As soon as he was in range, Cammy rolled over and fired her Taser. He dodged the first barb, but not the second one. He went down with a thud.

Cammy looked around and quickly removed his chip. She then drug him over against the side of the hanger. She would come back for him later.

"One Terminator down." Cammy reported. "I am entering the first hanger."

* * *

Savannah moved closer to her target. She took one quick look around, then fired once. The target dropped. She moved forward and fired once again, into his head. Savannah paused and listened, then quickly drug the man into the brush.

* * *

Jesse looked up and someone was approaching. She did not know if it was Metal or a man. Savannah told her to be careful. Jesse fired her Taser and the man went down.

She did not think it was Metal. Jesse instinctively reached for her knife. She was going to mutilate the man. First she would emasculate him. That always sent them begging for her not to remove – more. This was the only thing Jesse was out of practice on, she knew practice makes perfect….

No, Gail and Savannah were out there, Metal as well. Jesse fired twice into his head with her pistol. She rolled him into the bushes. She looked around and moved to her preselected secondary location and waited.

"One man down." Jesse reported. She hadn't heard from Savannah or Gail.

Jesse checked around her again as she waited.

* * *

Savannah heard the report and turned off her com. She now was silent. It was a pretty good deduction that both five man squads were terminated. That left Gail and a Terminator out there, in her approximate location. Savannah decided to find Gail and try to assist her.

Savannah removed the vest and cap, from man that she'd shot. The cap was big, so she stuffed her hair in it to hide it, which made the cap tight. She put the vest on over hers, it was big enough. It was a camouflaged vest, theirs were black. She knew this should cause a moment's hesitation if she ran into the enemy Metal, or another patrol. She knew she would look like they did. This should give her the edge in a sudden face to face encounter.

She hoped Gail would not be the one she ran into first. She also hope Jesse did not come down the trail and open up on her with her M4. Savannah moved off the trail again and went low and slow as she started soundlessly down the slope….

There was trouble ahead and she was headed for it.

* * *

Gail moved rapidly to the side then back the way she'd come, then off to the other side and up the slope again. She paused and listened.

In the distance she heard the two men talking, as she waited. After a few minutes, she heard what she thought were two silenced pistol shots. That must be Jesse she thought. She was way too close to Jesse with Metal on her tail. Gail knew she needed to try and lead the Metal away from Jesse.

Gail moved from her cover back onto the trail. It was time to become 'bait' to help Jesse. The Metal should spot her and follow her. That is what she hoped anyway….

Gail knew it was a risk. She just knew she needed to keep Jesse safe.

* * *

Cammy entered the hanger from the gap the Terminator created by smashing through the wall. There were a number of HK Tracks lined up in here, as well as a group of military vehicles. The military vehicles looked to be both new and surplus.

Cammy moved to the HK Tracks. They all appeared to be armed. These were a slightly different model than the ones their team most recently encountered. They were not as advanced.

Cammy heard some metal scrape from the area where she'd entered.

Cameron reported she was on the move. It could be Cameron or another patrol or more Metal….

Cammy moved to intercept. The threat needed to be identified and eliminated.

She was not using her com in case Metal was around, like she'd already encountered.

* * *

No sooner than Gail moved onto the trail, she was knocked down. It was a Terminator. Before Gail could get back up, it swung her into some rocks. She lost her weapon somewhere during the process.

Gail scrambled to get up. She was knocked down again. How was he moving so quickly, Gail wondered? It was only at that point, she realized she was fighting two Terminators. Gail reached for her Taser and pistol, but was hit again.

They both grabbed Gail, pinning her. She managed to break free. She shoved one of the Terminators over a small incline and pulled her Taser out, but the second one was already on her. She was sent flying over the incline as well. He jumped after her, landing hard on her. She was on her knees with her back to the rocks; both of the Terminators were there. She was boxed in. She was trapped.

Gail knew she was damaged, but still in the fight. This was a fight to protect Jesse. Gail did not intend to go down easy. It looked like long odds….

* * *

Cammy moved to engage the new threat.

"Cammy?" Cameron called out.

"Over here." Cammy said.

They met each other with their weapons up, just in case.

Cammy quickly explained what she'd found, as did Cameron.

"We need to check the second hanger." Cameron said.

"Gail may need our help." Cammy said.

"Gail can take care of herself." Cameron said. "Savannah and Jesse are there to help her. We need to set these HK Tracks to overload and explode. They are all armed as well."

"I can do it." Cammy said. "You can check the second hanger. This looks like it is all going to go ballistic."

"John, I want Sheila and Ally out now, and two of the drones to hit each of the assembly facilities. I want Cam up and to come hit this place. The hanger on the east side is a definite target. The one on the west is not, not yet anyway. I need to check the center hanger still." Cameron said. "We have lost contact with Gail and Savannah."

"The Blackhawk is still fifteen minutes out." John Henry reported. "We have lost contact with Ally and Sheila."

Cameron and Cammy looked at each other.

They both took off; they needed to get started on their 'jobs'.

* * *

Ally and Sheila waited for the Metal to attack. He did not. They soon spied him in the area where the damaged HK drone was taken. He was following the forklift.

"I got five bucks the Metal terminates that forklift driver when the 'Metal Bitch' is gone." Ally said.

"That's a sucker's bet." Sheila said.

Ally and Sheila watched as the truck was loaded.

They moved close to the door, to make a break for it.

They saw the 'Metal Bitch' talk to what looked like the truck driver, he nodded and left. They saw him jump off the loading bay next to the truck. The 'Metal Bitch' went inside the trailer.

Ally looked and saw the other Terminator was still on the other side of the building.

"Come on." Ally said, as she pulled her Taser out and took off.

"Are you…." Sheila started to ask, but Ally was already gone.

Sheila looked around and headed out after Ally.

"She is as jumpy as a 'joey'." Sheila muttered.

Sheila followed her, watching their six as they moved. This looked like it was going from bad to worse….

It seemed like a typical operation.


	556. I'll Drive

Chapter 556

** I'll Drive **

* * *

Cameron was only using caution until Sheila and Ally were clear. This was all falling apart fast. Cameron did not want them to get discovered or trapped inside one of the buildings they needed to hit.

"Cam, I may need you soon." Cameron said. "Ally and Sheila need to get clear first before we attack the two assembly lines."

"I am ready to go." Cam said. "As soon as we hear from them, I will go up and will be at your location in less than two minutes."

"You need to be on the lookout for Skynet HK drones as well." Cameron said. "That is still an unknown."

"I will be." Cam said.

* * *

Gail was getting beaten up badly by the two Terminators. She did not think she could last much longer. She was calculating how quickly she could rupture her power cell and cause it to explode. She should be able to damage, if not destroy, the two Terminators. Gail knew she needed to protect Jesse. She knew she failed at that before. She knew she was finished here.

As Gail fought, she was aware they were closing in for the kill. It would happen this next time around.

"I love you, Jesse." Gail said to herself as they moved in.

Gail reached to rip her sheath open….

* * *

The lights were on inside the center hanger now. Something was happening inside. An alarm must have been sounded somewhere. Cameron ran down the side of the hanger to the front.

"Bob, I need you now." Cameron said. "Take up position in front of the first hanger, to fire on the central hanger. It's time to let 'Painless' out."

"Affirmative." Bob said. "One minute out."

Cameron needed to buy one minute.

"Cam." Cameron said. "I need you."

"I am already headed there. I will be there, right after Bob." Cam said. "I know how these things go."

Cameron was around to the front side now.

The hanger in back of her was opening, the one she left Cammy in.

'Now what?' Cameron thought.

The unmistakable clanking sound of an HK Track could be heard.

One clanked outside followed by another. It sounded like more were coming….

Cameron did not want to have to face multiple threats now. If there were drones, they were inside the center hanger, that is where she needed to go and try and prevent them from taking off.

* * *

Ally ran into the back of the trailer and caught the 'Metal Bitch' off guard. She fired her Taser and scored a hit. The 'Metal Bitch' was down.

Sheila followed Ally in and saw that she'd Tasered the 'Metal Bitch'. She took up a defensive position at the rear door.

Ally drug the 'Metal Bitch' to the front of the trailer and removed her chip.

The truck started up.

Sheila moved further inside the truck.

The truck shook and bounced and pulled forward about ten feet and stopped, with a loud hiss.

The rear doors were closed thirty seconds later. Ally and Sheila looked at each other in the darkness.

Soon the air hissed again and the truck shuddered and rumbled forward.

"We are clear of the structure." Ally said.

John Henry relayed the message.

The truck slowed at the checkpoint but did not stop.

"Do you want to drive?" Ally asked. "One of us needs to take these HK drones out of service."

Sheila moved to the front of the trailer.

"What are you doing?" Ally asked.

"I am inspecting the 'Metal Bitch' for damage." Sheila said.

"Too late." Ally said. "I beat you to it – this time. Disable the drones, then play. I'll drive."

Ally climbed up on top of one of the drones and ripped a panel loose from the roof of the trailer. She climbed out on to the top of the trailer and walked on top of it, moving forward. She clambered down the front of it. She moved across the back of the cab to the driver's side and opened the door.

The driver expressed a stunned look on his face, as Ally punched him in the side. He doubled over. Ally shoved him onto the passenger's side and slid into the driver's seat. She closed the door, blew the air horn twice and floored it.

* * *

Ally and Sheila told John Henry which side of the building to target first. Cammy already provided them her information on that as well, for the structure she'd been in.

The four drones were on their way. Cam was up and they were all cleared to fire….

* * *

One Terminator was able to grab and pin Gail down.

The other one looked like he was about rip her head off.

The Terminator getting ready to terminate Gail, staggered and fell. Revealing someone behind him.

Standing on the incline was one of the 'men' Gail followed up the trail. A fired Taser in his hand.

The other Terminator looked but did not act instantly.

Gail broke free and shoved him.

Before he could get back up he was hit with a Taser as well.

Gail looked at the 'man' who'd fired the Taser. He reached up and pulled his cap off, and a mass of beautiful red hair flowed over the shoulders.

It was Savannah!

Savannah jumped down next to Gail and handed her a knife.

"I want _you_ to deactivate them." Savannah said, as she began to collect weapons.

Gail quickly removed the chips from the two fallen Terminators.

"Thank You, Savannah." Gail said. "You saved me."

"We all help each other." Savannah said. "Jesse…."

* * *

"I'm here." Jesse said to Savannah.

"Drive the SUV down the trail until you see Gail or me." Savannah said.

"Is Gail alright?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Savannah said.

"Why doesn't she say something?" Jesse asked worried.

"She was fighting two Terminators. They are both deactivated now. She just finished removing their chips." Savannah said. "Her equipment is scattered around. She is collecting it now. You should see her in two minutes. Watch your downhill speed. Don't come down too fast."

"Gail survived an attack by two Terminators?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "She just finished deactivating them."

Jesse hopped up to head to the SUV. She wished there was a little more time so she could 'work' on the dead men around the area. Maybe it was better if she didn't go there - again. She was supposed to be beyond that. She didn't want to disappoint Cameron or Savannah.

Jesse slowed enough to kick the dead man in the face, as she ran to the SUV.

Savannah warned her to watch her down hill speed. The trail must get steeper as it goes down. She did not want to run into Gail or Savannah.

* * *

The hanger doors were opening on the center hanger. Cameron ran to go inside. She would have to deal with the HK Tracks later.

As Cameron entered the hanger, there was a HK drone lifting off. Cameron jumped and grabbed the side of it. The sudden weight gain on one side of it, caused the still ascending HK drone to swerve violent off to that side, sending it into the hanger door. She dropped off before it hit. It bounced off and then glanced off the inside of the hanger and headed back the way it came from, on one engine. It suddenly dropped to the ground.

Cameron got a quick look around the inside of the hanger before she dropped off the drone. There were several dozen HK drones parked in there.

There was some confusion as to what went wrong, from those inside.

Cameron was spotted. There was Metal headed her way now.

Cameron threw a Thermite grenade on the downed HK drone and went back outside.

She was aware that several HK Tracks were headed her way. She saw Bob arriving on the opposite side. A second drone flew out of the hanger. She fired her Coltan loaded M4 into one engine, then the other. It continued forward in a lazy arc and fell on the old runway. It exploded in a fireball.

The drone inside that Cameron threw the Thermite grenade on, exploded a few seconds later. She could hear ordnance inside 'cooking off'. There were a series of screams that followed.

Another HK drone flew through the fireball and out of the hanger. Bob opened up on it with a Coltan loaded minigun. The HK drone joined the other one on the runway, as a flaming wreck.

Cameron moved towards Bob's position as the HK Tracks approached….

Two Terminators ran from the flaming doorway both firing weapons toward her.

They met Bob's minigun - Painless. They both fell. He fired a second burst into them.

Another HK drone flew out through the flames before either Bob or Cameron could fire on it.

Cameron could hear the HK Tracks getting closer.

More Metal and men were exiting the burning hanger….

Things just seemed to go from bad to worse.

It was a typical operation for Cameron.


	557. Scratch Five

Chapter 557

** Scratch Five **

* * *

Cameron knew she was facing multiple threats.

The new threat was the HK Tracks that were moving alongside of her. Now she needed to face three threats. The HK Tracks, HK drones and the Grays and Terminators coming out of the burning hanger.

Cameron heard the clanking noise getting closer to her.

The clanking stopped; a burst of minigun fire from one of the HK Tracks took down the HK drone. Another HK Track was engaging targets coming out of the hanger.

Cammy was able to bring three of the HK Tracks into the fight - on their side. Cameron hoped everyone was wearing their vests and was squawking the proper transponder code.

Two more drones flew out of the burning hanger. Bob took one down with 'Painless', and one of the HK Tracks flamed the other one.

The old runway was getting quite a collection of downed HK drones on it. There was plenty of light from the fires burning in front and in back of them.

Cameron and Bob headed toward the burning hanger. An HK Track rumbled behind each of them, backing them both up…. They both could deliver more firepower on the enemy.

The front of the hanger was now a raging inferno. They could hear more HK drones inside powering up.

The roof of the hanger was blown open from the inside by an HK drone; it flew out, followed by another one.

Cam arrived. Two missiles streaked across the sky and the two HK drones went down. They crashed back into the burning hanger. She made sure her transponder was on, in the manned drone.

"Where do you want it?" Cam asked.

"Put it on the central hanger. Metal has it now, not us." Cameron said. "Use everything."

* * *

Jesse arrived with the SUV. She kept her downhill speed controlled as Savannah requested. Jesse and Gail exchanged a quick hug. Gail loaded the two deactivated Terminators in the back of the SUV. Jesse and Savannah finished collecting weapons.

"You're hurt, love." Jesse said to Gail.

"Not as bad as I would have been." Gail said looking at Savannah. "She sav..."

"It was nothing." Savannah quickly interrupted. "Gail was the one who deactivated them."

Savannah did not want to take anything away from Gail, especially in front of Jesse.

They heard the activity at the base was going hot, over their coms. There were some fireballs and explosions in the distance.

"Jesse, tend to Gail." Savannah said. "I'll drive."

Savannah continued down the trail in the SUV, as Jesse worked on Gail. It was mostly cosmetic damage.

Gail pointed out the locations of the three Grays she took out; Jesse got out and retrieved their weapons and munitions. They continued toward the fight….

* * *

John Henry informed Ally the Blackhawk was rapidly approaching them. He suggested one of them could join with the team on the Blackhawk. They would need all the drivers they could get.

Ally was driving the big rig, trying to get away from the fireworks that would soon start at the factory they'd left. They were headed in the opposite direction from where the attack was, as the Blackhawk flew towards them, intercepting them.

Sheila told the crew to pick her up.

She told them where.

"Where will you be?" Derek asked, again.

"On top of the trailer." Sheila said. "Just slow down and I will hop in the copter."

"One of our Terminators has taken over the controls." Derek said. "They have you spotted."

Ally stopped the truck as soon as she saw the Blackhawk. It was coming straight towards her. It flew right above the big rig off to the side a little and Sheila leaped over into it, and the Blackhawk was gone in a flash.

Sheila smiled at Derek.

"Just like old times, love." Sheila said.

"Not really." Derek said as Sheila sat next to him, closing the door on the side.

Ally started rolling again and picked up speed, she blew the air horn once as a salute. Ally watched the helicopter disappear in her rear view mirror. She put the 'pedal to the metal' and tried to put distance away from the trouble.

She knew if hostile HK drones appeared, she was a target.

* * *

Cammy made modifications to three of the HK Tracks before she started disabling the rest. Working with the others ones before, allowed her to work quickly. She opened the hanger door and the three HK Tracks clanked out.

Cammy started to modify two more and they soon headed out as well. She made sure the Resistance transponder code was programmed into them. Everyone in their group should be 'squawking' it. She soon got all the others disabled. Cammy caught up to the last two HK Tracks she sent out. She instructed one cover the area of the hanger they were exiting from and the other to cover the area between the hangers. Cammy did not want any surprises.

There was already enough of those so far tonight.

* * *

Cam saw the explosions as she neared. She watched several HK drones go down. She saw the roof blown open and the two HK drones make a break for it. She immediately targeted them with her two air-to-air missiles.

Cameron directed her to hit the central hanger with her air-to-ground missiles, so she did. She fired them at the quarter and three quarters point, over the length of the hanger.

Cam spotted a hole blown open in the rear of the hanger and several figures come out, trying to mount a counterattack. She took them down with the minigun. One was Metal, he tried to get up. She hit him again. His power cell exploded. It blew off the entire back of the burning hanger. The shock wave rocked the manned drove violently for a second.

That caused the roof of the hanger to collapse inward, after that. It was now a burning mass with explosions inside. Cam searched for targets. She only saw Cameron, Cammy and Bob on the tarmac – moving.

Cam started taking fire and could feel a few hits. Someone was firing on her….

* * *

"There is a deep drainage ditch up ahead and it goes along the side of the old runway." Gail said. "Head the other direction and I think it will flatten out so we can cross in the SUV."

"This SUV is getting pretty wasted taking this trail." Savannah said. "I think its minutes are numbered."

They could clearly see the activity at the old helicopter base now.

"There are all kinds of HK Tracks down there." Jesse said.

"I see three of them supporting Cameron and Bob." Gail said. "It looks like two more are backing up Cammy."

Savannah raced alongside the drainage ditch until it was low enough to cross at an angle. They crashed through a gate in a shower of sparks. They were almost to the other end of the runway.

Savannah heard the report of Cam taking hits.

"I see them off to your right." Gail said. She went to lean out the window to fire on them.

"I have them." Savannah said.

Savannah tromped on the accelerator, flooring it. The SUV surged ahead catching the group by surprise. She plowed into the group of five figures. They went flying like bowling pins one cracking the windshield and another one was being drug underneath.

Gail looked back at the group they ran down, none were moving. An arm bounced into view, then a leg behind them. The dragging noise under the SUV stopped and a headless torso bounced to a stop, as Gail watched.

"Scratch five." Gail said.

Steam was pouring out of the damaged front end of the SUV.

Cammy was calling for assistance.

"We're coming, Cammy…." Savannah said, staying on the gas. She wanted to get as close as possible before the SUV quit on her.

* * *

Cam dived low between the burning hanger and the one Cameron indicated the trailers full of HK drones were parked in.

Cam avoided any damaging fire and spotted the location of her attackers. She would slide around the back of the hanger and open up on them.

When she came around the back there were four bodies at the spot with a steaming SUV driving towards the hangers. It appeared something was bouncing away from underneath it.

"Thanks, Savannah." Cam said.

"Anytime." Savannah said.

Cam received word the Blackhawk was approaching. She flew a quick sweep of the base and headed out to escort them in. They were still worried about any hostile HK drones coming to attack them.

The Terminator was still at the controls of the Blackhawk, as Cam came up alongside of it. She moved away and searched for any enemy HK drones looking for them or coming to reinforce the base. Nothing was spotted.

* * *

John Henry directed their four drones to attack the two assembly factories. Two hit each target in the sectors that Ally, Sheila and Cammy indicated for them to strike, to cause maximum damage.

Once the buildings were hit, the drones waited until any survivors made it out. They then moved in and finished off anyone who was left.

One drone was directed to watch over Ally and her cargo. The other three entered the area of the old helicopter base. John Henry made sure they all squawked the transponder code Cammy programmed into the HK Tracks.

The drones arrived soon after the Blackhawk did. The helicopter let off the rest of the team members. They needed all the drivers they could get.

Everyone was armed and looking for any more targets. Their three drones were searching for any more patrols, none were found.


	558. Taken Too Much

Chapter 558

** Taken Too Much **

* * *

The Blackhawk was escorted to the helicopter base by Cam in the manned drone. It quickly touched down. Their three drones soon appeared overhead, backing them up.

Steve, Tom, Dan and Al exited the helicopter with Derek, Kyle and Sheila. Steve was the one who took over the controls, as they picked up Sheila.

Cameron stayed with Savannah, Jesse, Derek and Kyle as they went through the hanger with the vehicles and HK Tracks. The rest of the Metal searched for any survivors. None were found. Maybe it would have been more accurate to say - none survived the encounter.

Steve, Tom, Dan, Al and Bob all took one of the big rigs loaded with the HK drones and departed. They would split up into two separate groups. A drone went with each group. Cameron wanted everyone away from there before any Skynet reinforcements arrived. HK drones posed the biggest threat.

Cameron selected the vehicles they would be leaving with, from the stockpile at the old helicopter base.

"It seems like a waste to leave all these HK Tracks here." Savannah said. "It looks like they proved valuable in today's fight."

"They did." Cammy said. "They made the difference."

"We will take the five that helped us." Cameron said. "They are part of our team now."

Sheila was looking over Gail for damage. Gail did not want Jesse to see her closely. Cameron talked to Jesse saying she knew how Gail – felt. It was very upsetting not to be one hundred percent, for the one you loved. Cameron told her it bothered her to no end, to have see John see her shot up.

Jesse knew she should give Gail some space. Jesse wanted to ask Cameron why it didn't bother her if Savannah saw her shot up and repaired her. She thought maybe it was better not to bring that up right now. She would ask Savannah later.

"I am still fully functional." Gail said.

Savannah waived everyone away from Gail.

"Gail, I know you are worried about your appearance." Savannah said. "Jesse will love you no less. In a few days you will be back to your beautiful self."

"I feel – ashamed." Gail said. "I was going to be terminated, you saved me."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of." Savannah said. "Cameron has needed to face this many times, too many times."

"That is not the only thing…." Gail said.

Savannah knew what she was getting at.

"Gail, you fought two Terminators and YOU _deactivated_ both of them." Savannah said. "That is all anyone ever needs to know. I promise to never say anything other than that."

"You are truly the 'Chosen One', Savannah." Gail said. "You have done so – much…."

"No, I am just a teenage girl who has a lot of responsibility and expectations to live up to." Savannah said. "Cameron has shown me and guided me to my place in life and in the future."

"Thank you, Savannah." Gail said. "For - everything."

"It'll be our secret." Savannah said.

Savannah gave Gail a hug and a kiss on the exposed metal of her face.

Gail felt Savannah grow even more – inside her….

Gail knew this was building up for a long time, now it was erupting inside of her like a volcano.

* * *

Cameron wanted to get away from the base before any hostile drones showed up. They hurried to get things - cleaned up.

The four female Terminator's were able to load three of the HK Tracks into three of large trucks and two into trailers. They were all covered with tarps.

The four female Terminators then went about setting all the power cells in the HK Tracks to overload and explode. All were armed, so it would be a big fireworks show. They removed everything from the damaged SUV Savannah drove there in, and then drove it inside the soon to be destroyed hanger. They also collected any deactivated or damaged Terminators from the area. They would take them with them.

They split into two groups, and left. Cam stayed with Savannah and Jesse while the remaining drone would go with Derek and Kyle. Each group of four vehicles would have two Terminators.

Cameron looked over the procession and thought of the events that occurred today, both in the day and the night. They'd been lucky today. They scored a bounty of new equipment. The only Terminators to receive damage were Gail, Bob and her, everything was repairable.

Cameron did not like having Savannah and the other non Metal out in the field, especially in combat. Even worse, they were alone, without Metal to protect them at one point. They'd all stepped up and done their parts. It was Savannah she was worried about. Cameron knew she was pushing her too hard, and asking too much from her. Cameron knew she'd already taken too much from Savannah.

"…Cameron…?" John asked.

"Sorry I was…." Cameron said. "Not paying attention."

John and John Henry went over their plans for stashing the vehicles and cargo they'd appropriated. Everything would be inspected before being stored at any of their secure locations.

Metal teams were being organized to start as soon as each group arrived at the selected location. Everything would be gone through to make sure it could not be tracked and Skynet operatives could not locate them.

Gail and Bob would return for repairs with Savannah, Jesse, Derek and Kyle.

"What about you, Cameron?" John asked. "You have damage."

"I will return when we are finished with the inspections." Cameron said.

Both John and John Henry protested that decision.

"I will be staying and helping Cameron." Savannah said.

There was along silence.

"I will return for repairs with Bob and Gail." Cameron said. "We will need two vehicles anyway. Savannah will ride with me."

* * *

"I don't understand it." John said.

"What?" John Henry asked.

"How Savannah has so much positive control over Cameron." John said. "Savannah seems to act like a part of Cameron's programming that is – missing."

"Cameron loves Savannah." John Henry said. "Savannah loves Cameron."

"So do I." John said.

"Which one?" John Henry asked.

"Both of them, John Henry." John said. "Both of them."

"It is the "Natural Order' - that Cameron has proclaimed." John Henry said.

"You mean engineered, orchestrated and manipulated." John said.

"YOU sent her from the future." John Henry said. "THAT must be what YOU wanted…."

John didn't know if he hated Future John or should thank him. One thing was for certain, John sure hoped he never became that version of - himself.

* * *

Cameron and Savannah rode together. Savannah insisted that she inspect Cameron again before they left. She wanted to make sure Cameron's damage was not worse than she said. Cameron was not always forthcoming with the facts. Savannah explained to Cameron before that she was to see her damage, no matter how bad it was or where it was.

Cameron finally spoke after they'd driven awhile.

"Savannah, I'm deeply sorry." Cameron said.

Savannah knew what was coming. She'd been over this with Cameron before.

"Cameron, stop." Savannah said. "Please."

Cameron was thinking of a past event. She'd passed by Savannah's room when she was replaying the files Cameron provided to her; the files of her two baby girls. Cameron would often hear her cry softly to herself. Cameron wanted to go into her room and comfort her.

Instead Cameron would start glitching and need to go away. It hurt her deeply to know she hurt Savannah this way.

Savannah felt the vehicle swerve slightly and Cameron lowered her left hand to her side.

"Cameron, you know I did what needed to be done for - myself." Savannah said. "I know I need to do it twice more as well, maybe more."

"I will never ask you to do that again." Cameron said. "I free you from all I have MADE you promise me."

"They are MY promises, Cameron." Savannah said. "I made them, not you."

"I MADE you make them." Cameron said. "I forced you to make them."

"I would make everyone of them again." Savannah said. "You can't stop me. In fact, it is time again…."

"NO." Cameron said.

"I want to go into the past, this time." Savannah said. "Young Jesse can go as well. I would like that. To spend eight months with you and her. Then come back and have the baby here."

"What about Cammy and Camille?" Cameron asked.

"We can leave and come back before they even know we are gone." Savannah said. "They can change diapers when we return."

Cameron looked at Savannah to see if she was joking or serious. She couldn't tell either way.

"I think they should go." Cameron said. "I don't want you to feel - lonely."

"Unless you want to go – alone, with me…." Savannah said. "Just the two of us."

Cameron knew if she did that, she would never come back. She would stay with Savannah in the past, free from all they were encountering in the present. They would have a child they could raise together. It would just be the three of them….

"Cameron, watch out." Savannah said, reaching for the wheel.

Cameron drifted onto the shoulder of the road.

Cameron corrected.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said.

"Forget I mentioned it." Savannah said. "I was just thinking…."

Savannah adjusted the radio.

Savannah reached over and took Cameron's right hand, holding it in her own. Forcing Cameron to return her left hand to the steering wheel, it was steady and firm, the glitch was gone. Savannah knew what to do to 'help' Cameron.

 _'Hollywood Nights'_ by _'Bob Seger',_ softly flooded the interior of the SUV.

At the end of the song, Cameron looked at Savannah. Cameron knew she was too far from - home.

"Savannah…." Cameron said. "I will do whatever you want…."


	559. Pull Over

Chapter 559

** Pull Over **

* * *

"Savannah…." Cameron said. "I will do whatever you want…."

That statement by Cameron gave Savannah a lot to think about, but not really. Savannah already knew what she wanted….

"Will you do – anything, for me?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I will do whatever you ask or want from me."

"I want a promise." Savannah said.

"A promise…?" Cameron asked, confused.

"You said you would do anything for me." Savannah said.

"I did." Cameron said. "I will…."

"Cameron, I love you." Savannah said. "I want your promise that you will never hurt yourself again purposely or seek termination in combat, or – otherwise."

"Sometimes I can't help it…." Cameron said. "I am so overwhelmed by everything bad that has happened."

"I don't think a promise is too much to ask for, when you said you would do – anything." Savannah said.

"I am afraid to make a promise, that I might not be able to keep." Cameron said. "It would be worse than lying. I already do enough of that."

"Cameron, WE have seen the future, YOUR future." Savannah said. "It is John, Allison, You and Me – together. It is the FOUR of us. It ALWAYS has to be the FOUR of us."

"Yes." Cameron said. "We were both there and lived it for nearly a year. It was the four of them - us."

"I want you to promise that same future for me and – YOU." Savannah said. "The 'Real Natural Order'."

"The four of us?" Cameron asked.

"Yes and OUR children, all FOUR of us as one family." Savannah said. "One father and THREE mothers, plus the children."

"I don't know…." Cameron said, as the SUV swerved.

"Cameron, pull over – NOW." Savannah said.

Cameron pulled over. Savannah went around and took the wheel as Cameron slid over into the passenger seat.

Savannah reached over and took Cameron's glitching left hand as she drove.

"Cameron, I want you to think about what I asked for." Savannah said. "You know why I asked for that. It is not for me that I am asking these things."

Cameron was aware she'd given Savannah a 'blank check' for - anything. Instead, Savannah was writing Cameron's name on the check, for her to help herself. It was another true selfless act from Savannah, always putting others before herself, especially the people she loved. Cameron KNEW this proved Savannah's love for her once again.

"You want my promise to you, to be for me, to - help myself." Cameron said. "It is something to help me…."

"I don't ask for much, only what we know already – is." Savannah said.

"You are always thinking of me and trying to help me." Cameron said. "You are trying to make me - help myself."

Savannah lifted Cameron's left hand and kissed the back of it.

"It is my function to protect John and to protect – YOU." Savannah said. "I will not fail. I love both of you."

"Savannah, you truly are the 'Chosen One'." Cameron said.

"No, Cameron, I'm NOT." Savannah said. "I am a teenage girl, doing MY part to save the world and the people I love…."

Cameron loved Savannah even more. Savannah could have asked for anything, and she would have done it. Instead it was Savannah's desire that she - help herself.

Savannah wanted Cameron protected. The best person for that job was - Cameron.

* * *

Savannah brought Cameron into the Resistance base. They'd taken their time getting there. The others already returned. Vanna was there waiting for them. Gail and Bob were still there as well, they were finishing up with them.

John soon arrived to check over Cameron and see how she was.

Cameron moved her hair across the side of her face, keeping that side away from John's view.

John gave Cameron a quick hug and a kiss, seeing her uneasiness about her - appearance.

Savannah told Bob and Gail they would take over for now, and thanked them for staying to see if Cameron needed help.

"Thank you, Savannah." Gail said. "I will never forget - this."

"It is about winning." Savannah said. "You fought and won. YOU won and they lost."

Jesse appeared from the rest room.

"I needed to clean up a little." Jesse said. "Looks like you do too."

"I will later." Savannah said. "I am still pretty sore."

Gail looked at Savannah and then at Jesse.

"Jesse can stay - to help you." Gail said. "Bob and I need to go help with the inventory of the new appropriations."

Bob looked at Gail, Savannah and Jesse.

He wondered what was happening. He could see Vanna was not pleased.

"Affirmative." Bob said. "Thank you, Vanna."

* * *

Gail and Bob headed out down the hall.

"What was happening in there?" Bob asked. "I know something was."

"Nothing." Gail said.

"Did something happen?" Bob asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gail said.

"You were banged up pretty good." Bob said. "You did an excellent job."

"Bob, please…." Gail said.

"Affirmative." Bob said. "If you need anything; you ask me. I am here to help."

"Thank You, Bob." Gail said. "Let's go do our jobs."

Gail turned back and looked at the lab. Everything she wanted was inside there now.

* * *

"John, we need to work on Cameron." Savannah said. "Please…."

John knew Cameron did not want him to see her when she was damaged.

John gave Cameron a quick kiss and turned to leave.

"Thank You, John." Cameron said. "For understanding…."

"I'll see you soon." John said and headed for the door.

John looked back at Cameron who now turned her back to him and saw Savannah looking at him. She nodded once and John went out the door.

John started to walk away; he turned back and looked at the lab. Everything he wanted was inside there now.

* * *

Cameron removed her top. Her vest did its job tonight, better than the last time. At least her breasts were still there without any holes in them or - chunks missing….

"Take off your pants." Vanna said.

Cameron did, removing everything but her underwear.

"You have multiple leg wounds." Vanna said.

Cameron looked down at her legs.

"You took quite a few hits, love." Jesse said.

"I was engaging multiple targets." Cameron said. "It happens."

"Those HK Tracks kept you from getting overrun." Savannah said.

"It was only supposed to be a recon." Cameron said. "There was trouble from the - start."

Savannah thought she needed to address what happened earlier.

"Cammy was only looking out for me." Savannah said. "I am sorry about that. It will not happen again. I will speak to her."

"Let's get to work." Vanna said. "I have some replacement sheath material for your face ready."

"You are all helping me, I will heal up in a day or two." Cameron said. "I appreciated this."

The girls all 'shared' with - Cameron clones, they knew Cameron appreciated it. She'd proven it.

"Sure, love." Jesse said. "I don't usually have to see or help Gail get patched up."

Savannah did not want the conversation to go - there. At least not anything about Gail and what really happened.

Jesse was aware that Gail did not want her to see her damaged. Savannah spoke with Gail and told her Jesse would love her no less if she was damaged. Jesse heard Savannah tell Gail that it would make her love her more, especially if she was part of the repair process.

Savannah wanted to refocus the conversation.

"Let's concentrate on Cameron." Savannah said. "I need to get cleaned up afterwards."

"You need to get a little rest." Cameron said. "You may be young and resilient, but you are not indestructible."

Savannah pulled a bullet out of Cameron.

"Neither are you." Savannah said. "We all have our limitations."

The three girls patched Cameron up rapidly.

Savannah retrieved Cameron's spare clothes.

"I need to help with the inventory." Cameron said. "I will be gone for a couple of days."

Savannah stood up straight and faced Cameron.

"I will accompany you." Savannah said, as she started to gather up her gear.

"No, Savannah." Vanna said. "Cameron will not be going out for a few days. You need to rest up."

"I will only do the inventory and inspections, no recon or combat." Cameron said. "I need to check in at my base too."

Savannah stood holding her gear.

"I promise, Savannah." Cameron said. "No recon or combat."

"OK, Cameron." Savannah said.

Cameron gave Savannah a long hug and each of the other girls a hug too.

"Thank you, all of you." Cameron said and departed.

Savannah was still looking at the door Cameron left from.

"You look wasted." Vanna said, looking at Savannah.

"I am. I'm going to my room." Savannah said, glancing at Jesse.

"Will you need any help?" Jesse asked.

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." Savannah said and left.

Jesse gathered her things and went to leave. Vanna touched her arm stopping her.

"No." Vanna said. "Please, for me."

"OK, love." Jesse said. "For you."

"Thank you." Vanna said.

"Then it might as well be you…." Jesse said. "Instead."

"Just like old times." Vanna said, thinking about Allison now.

"Let's go." Jesse said.

Vanna followed her.

Jesse went out the door, Vanna stopped and looked back; she turned off the lights. The door close behind her, the darkness was all that remained.


	560. Some Work Out

Chapter 560

** Some Work Out **

* * *

John was not happy about Cameron being shot up again. It was _their_ life. He would have thought that he would be used to it by now, but he never was. How could anyone be?

John returned to the Command Center and made a last minute check with John Henry before heading off to bed. He knew Cameron would not be there tonight or tomorrow either. He never knew when she would be there.

John preferred it when Cameron was there, but he was used to sleeping alone. He knew he need not be alone; there were other 'options' available….

There were many lonely nights when John knew all he needed to do was show up at Jesse or Vanna's room. They would be there with their Metal lovers or each other. Now it was Savannah he thought about. It was Cameron's fault. She made both of them want each other. Or was it? Maybe it was the 'Natural Order' asserting itself.

John was pretty sure, in his many times of loneliness, if Allison was still at the base, they would have been - together. John also noted Allison was not at the base, again Cameron's doing. He was aware of the fracture Cameron allowed to happen, if not create herself, between Vanna and Allison. John couldn't sleep.

He threw his clothes back on and started a review of the facility.

Maybe checking over everything would make him feel bored and get sleepy.

* * *

Savannah went to her room and slowly stripped. She was sore all over still. The most recent events adding to her pains. She ran the water warm and climbed into the shower. Once she was inside for a minute, she turned the water hotter.

As the hot water washed away her dirt, it also soothed her aching body. What it could not soothe was her aching heart. Savannah was so unsure about what to do. She knew what she was _supposed_ to do. She knew what she wanted to do instead. Either way she would hurt someone. If she did nothing, she hurt - herself.

Savannah knew she was needed here and needed now and would be needed in the future. Her life was decided and planned for her, by others. She knew it wasn't just Cameron. She'd seen the future, Cameron's future. She lived in that future. Cameron hadn't lied about it, or made anything up, or left it out.

Savannah eventually turned off the water and exited the shower. She dried herself off and stood in front of her mirror. She looked at her body. It was firm and tight. Savannah looked at her night clothes that she'd laid out. She looked in the mirror again and saw the tears in her eyes; they ran down her cheeks and dripped onto her breasts.

Savannah opened her bed and turned off the light and climbed soundlessly into bed naked. The tears fell silently from her. She hoped someone would have come to her room. Savannah looked around the empty darkness. She knew why. Nobody was there….

* * *

Cameron went with Bob and Gail to do the inspections and inventory everything. Both The HK Tracks and HK drones would be stripped down and refitted with the weapons they used. The improvements they made to their drones would be incorporated. Everything would be as if they were always theirs.

Cameron directed her Metal to take one of the HK Tracks and two of the HK drones to her base. The rest would go into the Resistance stockpiles and dispersed storage areas. They were located in secure remote areas.

John Henry asked for two more HK drones to be added to their active fleet. He wanted to add an HK Track for base security, but John said Sarah would not like that. The large one they possessed already, that could be manned, the HK Tread, already caused enough tension.

Cameron eventually was working near Cammy.

Cameron looked at Cammy.

"You should have done it anyway." Cameron told her.

Cammy faced Cameron.

"I will, if you ever endanger Savannah again." Cammy said. "I only did not because Savannah was there and stopped me."

"Savannah is not here now." Cameron said.

Cameron turned and lifted her shirt. Cammy could see the Taser Cameron carried. Cameron was offering it to Cammy to take and use on her. Cameron took it out when Cammy did not take it. She handed it to Cammy along with a knife.

Cammy took neither.

"You can't kill me." Cameron said. "Even if you want to."

Cammy knew she couldn't.

"Cameron, as soon as you are _with_ Savannah, I ask our programs be reintegrated, that we become one." Cammy said. "This chassis can be used for the Future Allison Terminator."

"Do you wish to remain as the base program for that?" Cameron asked.

"No. It will be our combined program with the Future Allison files that Ally has." Cammy said. "What will you name her?"

"Alron, Camison…." Cameron said. "I don't know. Since it is Future Allison, maybe – Fusion or Allure."

"I like Allure." Cammy said. "She would be very alluring…."

"You are aware that Savannah may choose Allure for herself." Cameron said. "It would be the 'improved' version of me, of us. What I – we, should have been."

"So be it." Cammy said. "Savannah deserves the best. No sacrifice is too great for her. Her happiness should always come before mine."

"Life is about choices." Cameron said. "Some work out, some do not."

Cameron and Cammy went back to work.

Cameron knew she sacrificed too for Savannah. She facilitated and allowed Savannah to be with any of the females of her choosing. She never wanted Savannah to feel lonely or unwanted, or worse - replaced.

Cameron always thought she would be bothered more by Savannah's many - partners. It didn't bother her. She knew she could take Savannah at any time from any of them. She wanted Savannah to feel all the love. Cameron knew Savannah lost both her parents, all _three_ of them really, and both of her babies, her daughters. Savannah lost all of those things.

Savannah NEEDED that shared love, to make up for the love she lost.

Cameron made sure Savannah was showered in love.

Cameron knew sacrifice was the true test of love; she was sacrificing by allowing Savannah to share with others. Cameron knew all of Savannah's love should be going to her. Savannah came before her.

* * *

John went to the area where the manned HK Tread was at. It was supposed to be unarmed. As John looked it over, he saw that was not the case. It was armed.

John immediately called John Henry.

"Why is the HK Tread armed?" John asked.

"Cameron and Savannah were working with it. Savannah wanted to use it for live fire." John Henry said. "Look closer, those are blanks in the miniguns."

John did look.

"OK, I should have checked better." John said. "It made me worry."

"Savannah wanted to operate it under simulated combat conditions." John Henry said. "She has become quite proficient at it. Her ability and skill is almost as good as some Metal."

"Is Cameron planning on using this thing somewhere?" John asked.

"I don't know." John Henry said. "I am unaware of any such plan."

"With Cameron, we usually find out about it after the fact." John said. "I will ask Savannah."

John left and headed for the lab, he saw it was dark.

John went straight to Savannah's room. He stood outside the door. He could not bring himself to knock. As he stood there he was aware she was sobbing inside her room. Crying herself to sleep….

John turned the door handle, it was unlocked.

John cursed to himself and released the handle. It made a click sound. John did not pay attention because he was already walking away.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Vanna's room. It was quiet. John knocked. Nothing happened. John knocked again louder. Nothing happened. Her door was unlocked too.

John cursed to himself and released the handle. He'd just done THIS.

John moved on to Jesse's room. As he got closer he could hear – activity, occurring inside the room. It was the sound of two people passionately making love. John went to move on. It seemed the music in the room got louder. John listened.

 _'The House Is Rockin''_ by _'Stevie Ray Vaughan',_ drifted out from their room.

John knew all he needed to do was go inside and Vanna and Jesse would be his for the night. They were both warmed up and ready to go. He wondered who he would have first. He thought he would lie on his back and he could service both of them at once that way. They could decide who was where. John felt himself - ready.

Maybe there was something he wanted more.

John moved on. He thought about it - all of it. Isn't this what Cameron said she wanted? Maybe it was time to start listening.

Who was he fooling? Maybe only himself.

John knew what he WANTED.

He headed back towards Savannah's room….

It was time.

John adjusted his pants as he walked.

Tonight was the night.


	561. What The Hell

Chapter 561

** What The Hell **

* * *

Savannah was crying softly to herself, wondering what to do and how not hurt anyone. There was no solution. To do what needed to be done was going to cause someone to get hurt.

There was a click at her door. Then nothing.

What The Hell?

Savannah sat up, the covers falling from her. She remembered she was naked.

Savannah thought of reaching for her Glock, but there was no alarm. She picked it up anyway and moved toward the door. She could just feel something was off.

Savannah listened but only heard - silence.

She opened the door quickly and looked around, her naked form clearly visible. There was no one in sight. Maybe it was just the door or it hadn't been closed tightly.

It bothered Savannah. Something was off, not – right.

Savannah closed her door and checked it. After she closed it, she pushed on it, there was no clicking sound. She turned the handle and it clicked when she let it go.

What the Hell?

Savannah wanted to get dressed, she looked at her night clothes sitting on the dresser, instead she put on her regular clothes. Savannah looked around her room and left. She headed toward the lab. She took her Glock with her. She felt uneasy.

* * *

John left Jesse's room and headed back to Savannah's room. He waited outside the door and listened again. It was quiet now.

John wasn't sure if this was the way he wanted to do this. The time before, Savannah invited him into her room. This time he was going to invite himself.

It was clear before that Savannah and him both wanted to make love with each other. She allowed him to undress her and remove her underwear. She was the one that guided him toward the bed.

He was the one who climbed over her, as she spread her legs and locked them around his back and went to pull him - in.

John could take it anymore. He wanted Savannah and he wanted her bad. He was rock hard thinking about it.

John looked around and turned the door handle and slipped inside.

The room was dark. There was a small amount of light coming from the bathroom. John eyes adjusted to the dimness. He could see what looked like Savannah's night clothes sitting on the dresser and her other clothes, that she'd wore earlier, were thrown on the floor and half way in the hamper in the corner.

Maybe Savannah was in the bathroom John thought. Time for a surprise.

John quickly slipped off his clothes and slid into the bed. It was time to get this over with and do what Cameron wanted. Only now it wasn't what Cameron wanted anymore, but what HE wanted now too. It almost happened before, now it was going to. He knew Savannah wanted this as well.

Just thinking about it already, made John - ready.

John waited.

* * *

Cammy was angry and disturbed about her 'discussion' with Cameron earlier. Cameron was disrespectful to her. She wanted to talk to Savannah, to calm herself down. Savannah always seemed to have a way of soothing her, even with just her presence. Savannah wasn't answering or returning her calls. She decided to go back and check on Savannah. Savannah never ignored her. Something different must be happening, or something was wrong.

Cammy entered to base and checked in the lab, the lights were still off inside. She headed for Savannah's room. She passed Jesse's room on the way and heard Jesse and Savannah in there together. They were making love, she could hear it. They were hungry for each other. No wonder Savannah hadn't returned her calls, Savannah was with Jesse….

Cammy was going to barge in, but stopped. No, Savannah was allowed to choose her lovers. It was what Cameron wanted. She never wanted Savannah to feel lonely or unloved. Cammy did not want Savannah to know that feeling. The feeling of being sent away, rejected and – replaced. Cammy actually considered joining them. No this was a special moment for the two of them.

Cammy listened some more. Wait, that's Vanna in there. Oops. Good thing she did not barge in. She still considered it. Vanna and Jesse would both be hungry for her. They would make her forget about her troubles. No, she wanted to see Savannah. Cammy moved on and saw John going into Savannah's room.

What the Hell?

Cammy soundlessly moved down to Savannah's room. Cammy looked around and listened. She could hear John taking off his clothes and getting into Savannah's bed. This is what Cameron wanted. It was not what she wanted.

Cammy shut down the hall lights and soundlessly slipped into the room. She saw John alone in bed waiting for Savannah. There was a light on in the bathroom but no noise. Cammy knew Savannah was not in her room.

Cammy was going to slip back out but her anger at Cameron still bugged her. Cammy soundlessly stripped off her clothes and headed for the bed.

She would show that - Bitch. It was time she got some payback with Cameron….

What better weapon to use against Cameron, than her - husband?

Cammy was looking forward to this.

Not only would this actually be her first time, she would be able to rub it in Cameron's face. Cammy decided to show John what a real lover was like. Not one who didn't know what she really wanted, like that Bitch - Cameron.

* * *

Savannah went to the lab and looked around. Why was she here again? This was nothing. All the Metal was out, going over the new equipment. Nothing was happening. Savannah decided to go back to bed.

Savannah passed by Jesse's room. She could hear Jesse and Gail in there. No, Gail was out, it must be Vanna. Savannah wanted to knock and enter. Savannah wanted some action. Jesse was Jesse, even if she was not Her Jesse. Vanna was there too. Maybe she should wait…. It was going to happen sooner or later. Savannah continued on her way.

Savannah felt something was out of place. She slowly started around the corner.

Cameron was standing outside her door listening. Why? Savannah dropped back and peeked around the corner. No, that was Cammy. As Savannah watched Cammy turned out the hall light and slipped into her room. Savannah could see the silhouette from the light at the end of the hall.

What the Hell?

Savannah wondered what was going on. Cammy should not be doing that to enter her room – THEIR room. Something was wrong. Savannah pulled her Glock out and crept soundlessly forward. She was still barefoot.

* * *

Cammy moved silently and slipped into the bed next to John. She wondered what would happen next. This would be her 'first time', if John took her. It was time to try this chassis out.

"Savannah, I hope you don't mind." John softly said. "I am sorry about last time."

'Last time?' Cammy wondered.

What the Hell?

John thought she was Savannah and apparently they'd done this before. Cammy knew it was what Cameron wanted. It appeared it already was happening. Savannah was good, Cammy never knew. Cameron taught her well….

"Take me, John." Cammy said, using Savannah's voice.

She wasn't sure why she did that, or said that. It just came out.

John rolled over on top of her….

Cammy hoped this was going to be worth it. Cameron was going to deactivate her after this. Screw Cameron. John was hers - PAYBACK BITCH.

"I'm ready, John." Cammy said, still using Savannah's voice. "Make me a woman…."

* * *

John hadn't seen Savannah approach the bed, he must have dozed off. She was already next to him in bed.

John apologized for the failed coupling last time.

Savannah asked him to take her, she was ready.

So was he. He was on top of her, he was ready - again. He briefly wondered how different this would be. It didn't matter, it was happening.

"I'm ready, John." 'Savannah' said. "Make me a woman…."

What?

What the Hell?

Those were Cameron's words; he'd heard them dozens of times.

Savannah was saying the SAME thing?

What the Hell?

* * *

Cammy could feel John stiffen and hesitate. She realized she used the words that Cameron used. That was probably to spoil this moment for any of her clones who tried to be with John. She could not help herself from saying it….

The words just came out.

* * *

Savannah waited and listened.

She heard John and Vanna in her room. Why was Cammy pretending to be Vanna?

What the Hell?

Wait - she wasn't pretending to be Vanna, she was pretending to be – HER.

What the Hell?

Savannah barged into the room flipping the light on, her Glock up. As she did, it occurred to her maybe one of them was a Liquid Metal Terminator that may have infiltrated the base.

She was unprepared for what she saw….

What the Hell?

What the Hell?

"What the Hell?" Savannah shouted.

Her Glock tracking….

" **What the Hell?** " Savannah screamed.

** WHAT THE HELL ? **


	562. Next Time Make Sure

Chapter 562

** Next Time Make Sure **

* * *

John was startled by the door being flung open. The light came on blasting his eyes and someone shouting. His head instantly turned toward the commotion.

"What the Hell?" Savannah shouted.

John was even more stunned to be looking _at_ – Savannah.

He quickly looked down to see who he was about to make love to. He thought it WAS Savannah.

It was Cameron…. That was a relief.

"What the Hell, Cammy?" Savannah shouted.

That wasn't the name John wanted to hear.

Cammy! Now John was really in it.

John rolled off of Cammy and faced Savannah. Savannah still held her Glock up.

"Savannah, relax, it's not what you think…." John said.

"It sure _looks_ like it." Savannah said. "In - MY _bed_."

"Savannah, relax, it's not what it looks like…." Cammy said.

"In - MY _bed,_ Cammy" Savannah said. "How could you?"

Savannah knew she was going to _think_ about this _every_ time she lay in her bed now.

"Nothing happened." Cammy said. "Look."

Savannah looked. They were not in - contact, but that didn't mean they weren't.

"How do I know one of you is not Liquid Metal?" Savannah asked.

"Neither of us is." Cammy said. "Savannah, you need to relax. Put the gun down."

"I am going to sound the alarm." Savannah said, moving towards a 'panic button' for the 'general alarm'.

"Wait." John said. "I can explain."

Savannah was next to the 'panic button', her Glock still raised.

"I'm dying to hear it…." Savannah said. "Proceed."

Savannah remained there with her Glock pointed at both of them and her other hand on the 'panic button'.

* * *

Earlier:

Cameron was working with the rest of the Metal still going over the new acquisitions.

Cameron looked around.

Where was that Bitch - Cammy?

Cameron looked around some more and could not find her. She asked around. Ed reported Cammy was using her phone a lot, and became very agitated, she left soon afterward.

Cameron checked with CamNet to see what was happening, she also started to access the surveillance footage from the Resistance base. Maybe something happened.

Cameron found out Cammy made multiple calls to Savannah that went unanswered. That alone was highly unusual. Something must have happened to Savannah. Cameron immediately called her. No answer.

"Cam, I need you now." Cameron said, calling Cam over.

Cam instantly came over, alarmed.

"I think something is wrong." Cameron said.

"I saw you having a 'discussion' with Cammy earlier." Cam said. "It looked - unpleasant."

"That Bitch needs to be deactivated." Cameron said. "Cammy threatened me."

"That 'Bitch' is - you." Cam said, reminding Cameron.

"Even the more reason she should be terminated." Cameron said. "Let's go."

The self loathing Cameron felt for herself, only fueled her anger and - hate.

Cameron and Cam left in a hurry.

The rest of the Metal all watched. It looked like more personal problems for Cameron. They all started checking in with John Henry to see what was happening. Cameron was not always forthcoming with all the - facts.

* * *

"I better drive." Cam said. "You look like you need a cooler head to be behind the wheel."

Cameron was checking her phone.

"Damn." Cameron said. "The security footage is off or blocked."

"We should call an alert." Cam said.

Cameron tried to call Cammy and John, no answer.

"Maybe." Cameron said. "I am having CamNet override the system."

Cameron tried to reach John Henry, but he was dealing with multiple calls coming in.

CamNet blasted through the firewalls and Cameron started checking the security cameras.

Cam glanced over as she drove.

"Nothing looks out of place." Cam said.

They were almost to the base.

Cameron started to review the previous footage. She saw Savannah advancing with her Glock up towards her room.

They reached the base.

"Oh no." Cameron said.

"That can't be good." Cam said. "I am sounding the alarm."

"No." Cameron said. "Savannah would have done that if she thought it was that critical."

Before the SUV even stopped, Cameron was out and running into the base. Cam stopped the SUV and took off after her. The keys were still in it.

* * *

Savannah told both of them to stay where they were. Savannah listened to John and Cammy try to explain what each of them was - doing. At least what they _thought_ they were doing.

It was starting to sound like a big misunderstanding, except for what Cammy tried to do. If she would have done it as 'Cameron' and not HER, Savannah would not be as upset. Cammy almost stole what would be a precious moment for John and her. It was going to happen, sooner or later.

Savannah was about to lower her Glock when someone burst into the room.

It was Cameron….

* * *

John Henry was fielding calls and trying to see what went wrong. He was aware CamNet now was in control as well. He'd already unplugged at this point.

He was looking at Cameron running down the hall towards Savannah's room with her eyes glowing red and Cam chasing after her.

CamNet was blasting images up on his multiple screens. They were all involving John, Cammy and Savannah.

John Henry removed his hand from the panic button. This was a personal matter. He was hoping not to be around when it was - discussed.

* * *

"What the Hell?" Cameron shouted.

Her eyes were bright red.

"Are you OK, Savannah?" Cameron asked.

"No…." Savannah said, quickly regaining control. "I'm fine, Cameron."

Savannah lowered her Glock and tucked it behind her.

Cam came in behind Cameron. She took in the same scene.

'What the Hell?' Cam thought.

Cam knew THIS was going to be - interesting.

Savannah told Cammy and John to tell Cameron what they'd told her. There was no other way out of this.

Savannah was upset and tired of hearing all this. Once was enough.

Savannah went to leave. She paused and turned to Cameron.

"Cameron, I don't want my room wrecked." Savannah said. "Take it outside."

Cam was shocked. Savannah was not stopping anyone from – reacting. That was a first. She knew Savannah must be really - upset.

Cameron told John to get dressed and leave. She did not move out of his way when he tried to go out, he needed to squeeze around her to get out.

Cameron blocked his path some more and faced him.

"John." Cameron said. "I know this 'Bitch Whore' deceived you. All I am going to say to you about this is, NEXT time; make sure it _is_ SAVANNAH, like it is supposed to be. Now - get out."

John wasn't about to argue. He thought anywhere else but that room was a better place to be. Especially right now.

Cammy went to pick up her clothes. She made no attempt to offer an apology to Cameron.

"Leave them." Cameron said. "A 'Bitch Whore' doesn't wear clothes."

Cammy ignored her and pick up her underwear.

Cameron moved forward and ripped them out of her hand.

"Leave now." Cameron said. "Just how you are. In your 'builtday suit'. Everyone should see a 'Bitch Whore' for what she is. You are forbidden from ever wearing clothes again."

Cam thought that now, was probably not a good time to point out that Cammy being paraded around naked, was the SAME as if _they_ were naked, they were all - identical.

"I am only going out of this room now, so I don't have to fix or rebuild Savannah's room." Cammy said. "You want a fight. I will give it to you. You don't deserve any of them."

"Everyone needs to relax." Cam said. "Please, STOP this."

Cameron and Cammy both glared at her.

Cammy walked into the hall naked.

Cameron and Cammy were going to fight. They both knew only one of them might survive, they were both going to be damaged, one of them would be terminated. This was brewing for awhile. Now it boiled over….

* * *

Once they were in the hall, Cammy stopped and faced Cameron.

"Bring it on." Cammy said. " _You_ have been – replaced."

"'Bitch Whore'." Cameron said. "I should have done this a long time ago. You are not worthy to touch Savannah."

Cameron did not mention John.

Cam knew this was out of control. Why wasn't Savannah stopping this. Where was Savannah? Cam looked around as Cameron and Cammy traded insults.

* * *

John Henry was observing it all.

John Henry knew this was getting worse. He'd seen Savannah come out of the room, then John. Now Cammy was out - naked. Cameron followed her out with Cam behind her.

It was apparent they were about to fight.

John Henry watched as Cameron took out her Glock and Taser. He saw Cameron eye Cammy for a bit and hand her weapons to Cam. It was going to be hand to hand combat….

John Henry knew only Savannah cold stop this, and she was no where around.

Even John was gone and not trying to stop it. Then again, John being around would only escalate it.

John Henry knew this was not going to end well.


	563. Evade And Elude

Chapter 563

** Evade And Elude **

* * *

Cam was trying to calm Cameron and Cammy down. It only seemed to agitate them further. They were both getting angry at her.

"After I deactivate you I am going to dump your chassis at a homeless camp. They can do what they want with you." Cameron said.

"It is I that will be deactivating you. You're a 'has been", who has been - replaced." Cammy said. "I will provide for both John and Savannah."

Cameron and Cammy advanced on each other.

Cam noticed something in the background.

"Listen!" Cam said forcefully.

They stopped arguing.

All three were quiet. They could all hear it. It instantly sickened all three of them.

It was the sound of someone crying. They were muted cries. Crying that was trying to be stopped, but crying that could not stop….

It was the crying of someone, in the deepest depths of pain. The kind of pain that lasts - forever. Cameron knew the depth of _that_ pain. She knew what it did to someone, it destroyed them - inside.

Cameron glared at Cammy and headed in that direction. Cammy and Cam followed.

Cameron came around the corner and Savannah was sitting on the floor crying. When she saw Cameron, she turned away. Savannah stopped crying and stood. The tears were pouring out of her eyes. Savannah turned her back to Cameron. Cammy and Cam stood behind Cameron.

"I hope both of you are happy." Cam said. "How dare you hurt Savannah like this. Go ahead and terminate each other…."

Cam turned and left.

Savannah turned to face Cameron and Cammy.

"What do you want from me?" Savannah asked. "I have given you everything - EVERYTHING."

"Savannah, I…." Cammy started.

"SHUT UP." Savannah said. "Look at both of you."

"This is your fault." Cameron said to Cammy.

Cameron shoved Cammy; she was caught off guard and fell. Cammy came back up immediately, advancing on Cameron.

"Stop!" Savannah softly said. "Stop…."

Cammy came at Cameron and sent her flying down the hall

"Stop now, or I am leaving." Savannah softly said.

Cameron was coming back at Cammy.

Savannah looked. She turned away from them and started to walk away. Her crying intensified. Savannah couldn't take it anymore.

Cammy and Cameron grabbed a hold of each other. Each was trying to get the other in a position, so they could tear their head off.

They both heard what Savannah said and now saw her walking away.

"We are hurting her." Cammy said.

They slowly released each other and watched as Savannah walked around the corner sobbing deeply from within and never looked back….

* * *

John Henry was watching the whole thing unfold. It was a nightmare. Cameron and Cammy were going to fight until one of them was terminated. They were really going to do it.

Now they'd done something even worse. They HURT Savannah, in the worst way possible. They hurt her inside. They hurt her heart and hurt her mind.

John Henry watched as Savannah turned the corner away from Cammy and Cameron. He headed off after her….

* * *

As soon as Savannah turned the corner, she ran. She ran down the corridor and turned at another hallway, then doubled back through another. She was at the carpool. She got into the closest SUV that was sitting there. It was the one Cameron arrived in. Cam left the keys in it, in her haste to follow Cameron. Savannah started it and drove off….

Savannah only knew she wanted to be away from there.

* * *

Cameron and Cammy stopped fighting and went after her. They lost her. John Henry was there now as well. They could not find her.

"She must have doubled back and gone to the carpool." Cameron said. The three of them headed that way.

They reached the carpool and looked around.

"My SUV is gone." Cameron said. "Cam left it parked right here."

"Let me go back and track it." John Henry said.

Cameron stopped him.

"It won't do any good." Cameron said. "She will evade and elude our detection. She has probably acquired another vehicle, or soon will."

"I am going to try." John Henry said.

Cameron headed out onto the carpool. Cammy followed her.

"Are you going to go like that?" Cameron asked.

Cammy was still naked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "This is how a 'Bitch Whore' should be – dressed."

Cameron stripped off her shirt and threw it to Cammy.

"It will have to act as a 'miniskirt'." Cameron said. "Be mindful when you bend over. It is VERY – 'mini'."

Cameron wore only her pants and a purple bra. The evidence of her previous damage could be seen, most of it was still covered.

Both Cameron and Cammy headed out searching, awaiting instructions from John Henry.

Cameron and Cammy both knew if Savannah was trying to evade and elude them, she would. They both taught her well how to run and hide from humans and Metal….

Now Savannah would pit herself against them.

* * *

John Henry plugged back in and CamNet relinquished control. CamNet was aware of the situation and both of their systems were searching for Savannah.

John Henry directed both Cameron and Cammy where to search. Cameron told him _not_ to pull anyone else off their assignments.

If Savannah did not go to Palmdale to see Allison or Young Allison. They were not going to find her.

* * *

Cameron called Anna and alerted her to the recent - developments. Cameron was hoping for some 'inside information' as to what Savannah would do or where she would go.

"If she does not want to be found." Anna said. "You will not find her."

Cameron ran some places by Anna for evaluation.

"I doubt it." Anna said. "She will do the unexpected. She will outsmart you and out think you."

"I still have to try." Cameron said. "All she has are the clothes on her back and her Glock."

"And a SUV with enough firepower to level a city block." Anna said.

"No, she will have abandoned it by now." Cameron said. "It was a recent - acquisition. There is nothing in it. She has no money and her phone is still here."

"She has her Glock, she doesn't need money." Anna said.

"I am worried about her." Cameron said. "So is Cammy."

"Do you know what you two are really fighting over?" Anna asked.

"I do." Cameron said. "We are fighting over - Savannah."

"The part about John and Cammy almost…." Anna said.

"Cammy is me." Cameron said. "It was the fact she _made_ John think she was Savannah that upset me the most. She almost stole a special moment from both John and Savannah."

"That inevitable – coupling, of John and Savannah does not bother you?" Anna asked.

"It does." Cameron said. "But it MUST be. I want that for Savannah and John. It is inevitable. John must be protected. If John does not take her - **I will**."

Anna already knew that.

"Hold on." Cameron said. "John Henry has informed me he has located the SUV."

"She won't be in it." Anna said. "She will be where you least expect to find her."

"I will call you back." Cameron said. "If she comes there please call me, even when she asks you not to. Don't make me call Claire and ask her to tell me, she will."

Anna thought about that. Claire was loyal to Cameron.

"She would." Anna said. "I'll let you know."

Cameron broke the connection.

Anna thought about it and laughed. Savannah would be in the last place they would expect to find her. Anna laughed again. She knew Savannah was protected. Anna laughed again. She DID tell Cameron it would be where she would least expect to find her.

* * *

Cameron and Cammy searched for hours. All leads lead to nowhere. John Henry and CamNet could find nothing.

"I will not stop searching until I find her." Cameron said. "Savannah is my only priority."

"What about John?" John Henry asked.

"There are others to look after him - for everything." Cameron said.

"And for Savannah?" John Henry asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that." Cameron said.

"Indeed." John Henry said.

"Any word from Palmdale?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "Anna is on the line."

"Transfer it over." Cameron said.

"Savannah is in the last place you would look." Anna said.

Cameron knew Anna already told her that.

"Did she contact you?" Cameron asked. "How do you know?"

"Do you know where that is?" Anna asked.

There was a long moment of silence.

"I do." Cameron finally said. "Thanks Anna, but you could have told me this hours ago."

"Actually, I did." Anna said.

Cameron called Cammy, who was now driving the SUV Savannah abandoned, and told her where to meet her. They were both skeptical.

* * *

Cameron and Cammy moved silently. They didn't want to give their position away. They looked around as they approached the door.

It was unlocked.

Cameron soundlessly turned the handle, they both entered the room.

They silently stood looking over Savannah.

She was asleep in her bed….


	564. To Pull That Off

Chapter 564

** To Pull That Off **

* * *

Cameron and Cammy looked in disbelief. They were both relieved Savannah was back, she was safe and she was sleeping.

Cammy's clothes were neatly folded on the dresser with a new pair of underwear setting on top.

Cameron and Cammy looked at each other.

They'd instantly ended their conflict in the search for Savannah. They came together and united, looking for Savannah and to bring her home.

Savannah opened her eyes and looked at them in the gloom.

Savannah gently tossed her covers off and got up, she winced a little as she did. She silently walked over to both of them.

Cameron and Cammy both looked at her. Savannah looked back. She stepped forward soundlessly and hugged both of them at the same time.

Savannah was very pleased to see them both here - together. She looked each of them in the face.

"You can't keep doing this to me. You are both hurtling me. I have suffered and lost enough." Savannah said. "There can be no fighting over me. Please stop hurting me."

"I'm sorry, Savannah." They both said at the same time.

Savannah hugged them harder with that. She felt each of them hug her back. It was so soft and gentle, so beautiful.

"I have feelings and emotions too." Savannah said. "I love both of you. I try to do what I can…. I am trying my best for what everyone wants."

"You are the 'Chosen One'." Cameron said. "You know what is best."

"I never want to speak of this event again." Savannah said. "I want it forgotten, it ends here, now."

"OK." They both said at the same time.

"I have always been there for you." Savannah said.

"Not today…." Cammy said.

"Wasn't I?" Savannah asked. "Didn't you resolve your differences _on your own_ and both of you unite over a common goal? Didn't the 'conflict' end rapidly? The anger and rage gone instantly, as you faced a bigger or more important - problem?"

Cameron and Cammy looked at each other. That was what happened…. That is exactly what happened. Nobody made them, they did it on their own, together.

"You always know the right thing to do." Cameron said. "Savannah, you are truly the 'Chosen One'."

"Don't call me that - please." Savannah said. "I am just a girl, a teenager, trying my best to help. Please don't make my life more complicated and stop hurting me."

"I'm sorry." Both said at the same time.

"Those were broken hearted tears earlier." Savannah said. "I know both of you know the feeling…. I know you both know how much you hurt me."

Cammy was still only wearing Cameron's top.

Cameron only wore her pants and bra.

Savannah thought it looked Hot; they both looked hot like that.

"Those are interesting – outfits." Savannah said, trying to lighten the mood. "What happens when you bend over, Cammy?"

"A lot." Cammy said and bent over to prove it.

That caused all three of them to laugh.

"I'm still tired and still sore." Savannah said. "I'm going back to bed – to sleep."

"Do you want us to leave?" Cammy asked. "I'm sorry we woke you."

"You can stay, both of you, if you want - for awhile. One of you can lie on each side of me until I fall asleep." Savannah said.

"Just lie next to you?" Cammy asked.

"Yes." Savannah said.

Cameron removed her boots. The three of them lay on the bed.

Cameron was on the right side and Cammy was on her left side.

Savannah took one hand of each of them and held it.

"After I fall asleep you can go." Savannah said. "I know you never stay the night, even when things - happen."

Savannah was content to have 'Cameron' on _both_ sides of her, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Savannah opened her eyes. She'd slept in.

Cammy and Cameron were both still there, just as they were when she fell asleep.

"You stayed." Savannah said. "I dreamt about both of you."

"I replayed my files about you all night." Cameron said.

"I did too." Cammy said. "It was beautiful. I relived every moment."

"We all dreamt about - each other…." Savannah said.

"Yes." Cameron said. "In a way, our way, that is what it was."

"Nature calls." Savannah said, climbing over Cameron.

"When nature calls, no one stalls." Cammy said.

The three girls giggled.

"Thank you…." Savannah said. "Cameron, I will talk to John, this will be as if it never happened…. THAT is the way I want it. _None_ of this ever happened."

"Thank You, Savannah." They both said.

"Savannah, Cameron - I apologize." Cammy said. "I am sorry."

"After I take care of business and brush my teeth, I am going to take a shower." Savannah said. "It would be nice to have my back washed. I am still sore. Cammy, please check over Cameron's wounds first while I get started."

Savannah wanted to make sure they all helped each other.

* * *

Savannah ran the water. She made sure the water was hot.

She entered in the shower, the water was hot and soothing, she increased the temperature even hotter after a minute.

The shower was steamy. The door opened and Savannah leaned forward against the shower wall. She felt her back being washed. It was part wash and part massage, soon becoming more a massage. She waited to see if the massage moved around to her front, but it did not. Savannah wanted to turn around and place her back against the wall. Before she could do that, they'd already exited the steamy shower.

Savannah shut off the water and came out of the shower. She heard the door close from the bathroom to the bedroom. Her towel was waiting for her. She dried herself off quick and wrapped the towel around herself.

She opened the door and went into her room. Her clothes were laid out, on the freshly made bed.

There were only wet footprints on the floor, leading out the door.

Nobody was there….

Savannah wanted to open it and look.

No. This way it could be whoever she wanted it to be….

Savannah knew who she wanted it to be.

* * *

There was one more loose end to tie up.

Savannah wanted to contain this episode and resolve it - for everyone.

She needed to get everyone on the same page.

Time to get everything cleared up. Savannah sought out John.

John looked around when he saw her coming. There was no where for him to go. He wanted to run. Savannah waited until her 'target' was trapped, before she moved in for the kill.

As soon as John Henry saw Savannah coming, he 'unplugged' and excused himself. Savannah nodded at him on his way out.

"Hi, John." Savannah said.

John looked around, there was no where to escape.

"Hey, Savannah." John said, swallowing hard.

He didn't have a clue as to how this was about to play out. He did not think it would be good, especially for him.

"I spoke with Cameron and Cammy about last night." Savannah said.

Savannah could see John cringe. It made her smile to herself.

"Look, I am really sorry about that, I…." John started.

"John, none of it happened." Savannah said.

"What?" John asked confused.

"I spoke with Cameron and Cammy and we have all agreed that - nothing happened." Savannah said. "I want everyone to forget anything happened – for me."

"Done." John said.

"I don't want any past events to mess up MY future - OUR future." Savannah said. "I ask this for ME, for MYSELF."

"So everyone forgets everything and no one mentions it or talks about it?" John asked. "Not even Cameron?"

"Nobody." Savannah said. "I told her it was what I wanted."

"Just like that – you fixed it?" John asked.

John knew that was a 'hard fix' for - anyone.

"I don't want MY future messed up." Savannah said. "OUR future, John."

She also did not want John's future messed up.

"I guess I should say thanks." John said.

Savannah did not bother to look around. She moved forward and sat on John's lap, facing him. It was just like what Vanna did with him before. John thought it was best not to mentioned that, at this time.

Savannah was right - there. Their private parts were literally touching with only the clothes in between.

"John Connor, I have seen MY future with MY own eyes - OUR Future. I have lived it for ten months. I gave birth to _your_ baby there and gave it to You - Future John, and to ME - Future Savannah, YOUR baby, John Connor, OUR baby." Savannah said. "It is going to happen. We all know it."

Savannah stood, her breasts brushing against John face.

"Oops…." Savannah said sarcastically, with a smile.

"Savannah, I…." John started.

"A clean slate, John Connor." Savannah interrupted. "Don't mess it up, for some things that - NEVER happened…."

Savannah headed for the exit. She looked back brushing the hair from the side of her face and winked at him, then she was gone….

John was confused about the all the events. Now Savannah made it all go away? She _really_ must be the 'Chosen One' to pull that off with Cameron….

Those events were never mentioned again, by anyone.


	565. Shopping

Chapter 565

** Shopping **

* * *

Cameron was with John and John Henry.

"Did you ever detect the HK Tracks that Cammy sabotaged, 'doing their thing'?" John asked. "It has been a week now."

"I am not sure." John Henry said. "Maybe CamNet knows."

John and John Henry both looked at Cameron.

"I have some possible information." Cameron said. "I am looking into it."

"I don't see you shot up again – yet." John said. "I take it you have not personally followed up."

Cameron did not like John's tone or attitude.

"Since you have seen and touched - everything, for the last four days - apparently not." Cameron said.

Cameron thought John should be a little more appreciative of her and her being with him. Especially since she did most of the 'work'.

Cameron knew it was time for a 'cutback', John needed to – appreciate, her more.

John was sorry for his words as soon as he said them. He knew there would be some 'punishment' forthcoming. The girls were all around, maybe it was time…. It was what Cameron – wanted, for him.

Cameron kept reminding him every tine they were together, that it could be one of the girls there with him instead of her.

Cameron reminded all the Metal, that talking to Savannah, was the same as talking to her, or that anything Savannah said, was as if came from her. It was the reversal of the role she and Future John shared. Savannah was 'her' and she was - 'Future John'. It was the perfect arrangement. She didn't see why it was a problem for anyone in the future.

"You know I don't like loose ends." Cameron said. "When I have a firm target, it will be eliminated."

"I'm sure it will." John said.

Cameron got up and walked out without saying another word.

"Perhaps you could have been more - diplomatic." John Henry said.

"I know." John said. "Sometimes we say things we don't really mean or want to say. They just slip out."

"That may be because you really wanted to say them." John Henry said.

"I don't know." John said. "I really don't."

There was still so much he didn't know or understand.

* * *

Cameron left the Command Center.

Cameron was upset now, about what John said.

Maybe she should just 'cut him off' altogether. There were plenty of other choices that she'd made available to him. It was apparent that he'd almost been successful several times. He failed twice she was aware of. She was glad about that, but also angered. The longer he dodged his future, the more he hurt her. Cameron liked order and obedience.

Thinking about that, Cameron wondered how good of a 'parent' she would make. Toddlers and small children could be hard to – control…. She'd been successful with Jan, Young Allison and Summer. She hadn't terminated any of them. Then again, they all behaved differently around her than they did other people or other machines. She wasn't sure why, it seemed everyone did. The only one she seemed to have trouble with was - John.

Cameron was looking for Savannah. They were supposed to go out shopping. She wanted Savannah to get a few new outfits. Cameron found a nice little place she liked to get things from, for herself. She always gave her 'old' clothes to Ally, Cam or Cammy, usually Ally. Ally said she did not like to shop. The 'Allison' in her didn't have any desire for fancy clothes. The effects of the Wastelands, were still being felt. You could take the girl out of the Wastelands, but you could not take the Wastelands out of the girl, even a Metal one.

Savannah was going over the operations from last week with Cammy. She was seeing what could have been done differently, if they'd planned the attack first. Savannah always went over every attack or raid, trying to learn what to do and what not to do. She even did that for their 'activities' in both futures she visited. It always impressed Cameron. Savannah was always trying to better herself and improve. Savannah told her it could save lives of both people and machines to learn from their mistakes or how to be better.

"Hello, Cameron." Savannah said.

"Hi. Are you ready?" Cameron asked.

Cameron knew she was ready for a lot of things - everything, in fact.

"Sure." Savannah said. "I was just finishing up with Cammy."

"Would you like to go with us too?" Cameron asked Cammy.

Cammy wanted to go, but she wanted to avoid more tension between Cameron and her over – Savannah.

"I have a few things to work on." Cammy said. "Thank You, anyway."

Cameron nodded to her. Cammy was yielding to Cameron Prime.

Cameron led Savannah away. They stopped at Cameron's room.

"I need to change real quick." Cameron said.

As Savannah waited, Cameron stripped down and put on a new outfit. Savannah watched without watching. Cameron exhibited without exhibiting.

"That is a short skirt." Savannah said. "Are you going to wear underwear?"

"No." Cameron said, then thought about it. "Maybe I better, if I try on new clothes."

Cameron took out some purple underwear and slid them on.

Savannah knew Cammy was the same as Cameron, identical in fact, yet somehow Cameron always looked better, even her identical body looked better, somehow Cameron was more beautiful. Cameron was always, Hot, Sexy and Tight, even when naked. It was one of the ways Savannah could tell them apart. Savannah often wondered if Cameron programmed them to never be able to look as good as her.

Savannah knew none of the 'Allisons' ever looked as good as Cameron either. She also would be willing to bet that Young Allison would be as Tight as Cameron when she was older. Savannah knew Cameron's goal was to make Young Allison the 'human version' of herself.

They headed out. Cameron took out a set of keys. Savannah reached over and took them from her.

"I'll drive." Savannah said, glancing at Cameron.

Cameron wondered if that statement contained some double meaning….

Savannah looked back and playfully smiled at Cameron.

* * *

Cameron and Savannah made a few stops along the way. At one point they stopped for some ice cream. Cameron ate some too. The day was shaping up to be a fun and enjoyable time for both of them. Sometimes during days like this, Cameron seemed so much like Future Allison.

Savannah always enjoyed Cameron's company, even before she love - loved her. Savannah could not remember when she didn't love Cameron. She loved Cameron from the beginning. All the times Cameron made Savannah promise to be there for John, as his wife or lover, Savannah was making those promises _to_ Cameron, _for_ Cameron, not John. She was really promising to be Cameron's wife or lover. She never told Cameron the truth. At some point Cameron figured it out and knew….

Savannah parked the SUV in back of a row of shops.

Cameron noted a van parked out of place, the engine was running. The man behind the wheel was sweating as he gripped the wheel with both hands. He looked around nervously.

Cameron saw there was a bank on the corner.

"Savannah, I want you to wait here." Cameron said.

"The van?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

"It looks like a 'get away' car." Savannah said. "There is a bank on the corner."

"We should move on." Cameron said.

"No. There is a chance these people will be Scavengers one day." Savannah said. "I can take the van if you take the bank."

"It is too dangerous." Cameron said.

"Communicate with CamNet and have it stop all the security cameras around here and cut 911 communications." Savannah said.

Cameron communicated with CamNet.

As they watched, three men entered the bank.

"Hurry, before someone gets hurt." Savannah said.

"I don't want to leave you alone." Cameron said.

Another SUV pulled up. It was Cammy.

"You didn't think Cammy would follow us?" Savannah asked. "I knew she would."

"I hoped she wouldn't, but I am glad she did." Cameron said.

"Go now." Savannah said. "Hurry."

Cameron hurried to the bank and went inside.

Once Cameron went inside, Savannah wanted Cammy to help her.

"Go back her up." Savannah said.

"What about you?" Cammy asked.

"Gail will look after me." Savannah said.

"Gail?" Cammy asked, confused.

"She followed ME too." Savannah said. "Look, she is over there."

Savannah motioned for Gail to come over.

"Go back up Cameron, now." Savannah said to Cammy.

Cammy took off as Gail came to Savannah.

"Thanks for looking out for me." Savannah said.

"I feel compelled to help watch over you." Gail said. "I'm sorry."

"Gail, forget it." Savannah said. "We are even now."

Cammy entered the bank, as they watched.

"You see what is happening here." Savannah said.

"I do." Gail said.

"I want you to flip that van on its side, if any shooting starts." Savannah said.

"I can terminate the driver now." Gail said.

"Flip the van over first on the driver's side." Savannah said. "Then you can finish him."

"Affirmative." Gail said. "I mean - OK."

Savannah moved behind the SUV and checked the surrounding area, looking for anything else out of place. She checked her Glock and Taser.

There was about to be some action - Terminator style.


	566. Favorite Skirt

Chapter 566

** Favorite Skirt **

* * *

Cameron walked into the bank. She walked into the middle of the room.

Cameron spotted the three men. One moved toward the counter, one hung back by the door. The third was near the middle. They'd just 'ushered' everyone into the vault.

Cameron glanced back and Cammy came in. She made the same assessment. Cameron was upset at first that Cammy left Savannah. Savannah came over her com and said Gail was there with her.

Cameron briefly wondered about that. Gail acted very differently towards Savannah, since the last raid. Cameron would demand to see Gail's video files to determine what really happened. Someone was not getting all the information out, as it really was.

It reminded Cameron of something she might do. If Savannah was involved, that is why. Savannah would have learned what to do from her. It made no sense to her, the operation turned out to be a success. She would need to worry about all that late.

Cammy moved closer to the man by the door as Cameron stayed by the man in the middle.

The man in the middle pointed a gun at Cameron.

"Get in the vault." The man said.

Cameron did not move.

The man in the middle fired one round into the ceiling.

"Get in the vault – NOW." The man screamed.

He pointed the gun in Cameron's face.

The man near the tellers, forced them inside the vault. He was threatening to kill anyone who tried anything or did not cooperate.

Cammy was near the man at the door, looking at him. He was now pointing a gun at her.

Everyone in the bank was in the vault except Cameron, Cammy and the three robbers.

"Don't make me shoot you." The man said to Cameron again. "Get in the vault."

He moved the gun closer to her head.

Cameron could see the veins in his neck all bulging out and his face was bright red. He looked like he was about to have a stroke. She decided to resist his commands and 'push his buttons'.

"No." Cameron said.

"WHAT?" The man asked.

"No, I'm claustrophobic." Cameron said.

"Get down on the floor then." The man in the middle continued to point his gun at Cameron.

"No." Cameron said.

"WHAT?" the man asked.

"I said - NO." Cameron said. "N-O."

The man pointed the gun in her face.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" He asked.

Cameron faced him head on, she leaned forward slightly.

"I'm talking to you." Cameron said.

"Down NOW." He screamed.

Cameron reached down with her hand and lifted the material of her skirt slightly.

"But this is my favorite skirt." Cameron said. "I don't want to wrinkle it."

"WHAT?" The man asked. "Are you crazy?"

"Probably…." Cameron said.

* * *

Gail heard the shot and came up alongside of the van. In one quick motion she bent down and flipped it on its side, the driver's side.

It landed with a loud crash.

* * *

Inside the bank they heard the loud crash sound.

"The van just flipped over." The man by the door said.

Cammy reached out, grabbed his arm and crushed it, as she yanked him down. The pistol falling from his severely damaged arm. The scream was unnerving. The impact with the floor ended the scream – forever. Bones could clearly be heard breaking.

The man by the vault started to come to see about their 'get away' vehicle being disabled, wondering how it could flip over.

Cameron grabbed both of the men and slammed them together and flung them to the ground. She could hear bones breaking. Cameron quickly took their firearms as Cammy did and they headed out the door.

Everyone in the bank was still in the vault, wondering what just happened. The bank manager peeked out and observed the three robbers lying on the floor - unmoving.

He watched again for a short time to see if anything else was happening before he ventured out for a closer look.

* * *

Cameron and Cammy headed back outside to rejoin Savannah.

As they passed the van Cameron flipped it upright. Cammy stabilized it to make sure it did not flip over onto its other side. They both noted the dead man inside with the 'rag doll' neck.

Savannah was in the SUV, with the engine running. Cameron climbed in and they drove off. Cammy and Gail entered their vehicles and were following them.

"We can come back another day to shop." Cameron said. "I think we are done here for today."

"That was pretty wild." Savannah said. "I know you deal with a lot of that."

"It is a 'Metal only' thing." Cameron said. "No exceptions."

"I understand." Savannah said. "Do you want to watch a movie instead? It can be the four of us."

"Not enough excitement for one day?" Cameron asked.

"After the last week?" Savannah asked. "Hardly."

Cameron wanted to know more about Gail.

"What happened to Gail when you were with her?" Cameron asked.

Savannah knew where this was headed. She made a promise to Gail, she intended to keep it.

"Cameron, I am asking you leave it alone." Savannah said. "Please, for me."

"Gail has been acting different since then." Cameron said. "Especially toward you."

"Please, Cameron – drop it." Savannah said. "I don't ask for much."

"OK, Savannah, it is dropped." Cameron said. "What movie do you want to see?"

"Anyone, as long as it is NOT an action movie." Savannah said. "We live those."

* * *

They drove a dozen blocks away and headed into a grocery store parking lot.

Cammy pulled up on Cameron's side and Gail came around headed the other direction on Savannah's side.

Savannah still wanted this to be a day with some fun for all four of them. Gail was thrilled Savannah wanted her to be part of it. Cammy and Cameron exchanged glances but said nothing. Cammy called Ally to see who Gail asked to watch Jesse. Ally said she was, Gail needed to tend to some assignment.

"I never went to the arcade on the pier or bowling or miniature golfing or a walk on the beach at night before." Gail said. "I have heard all the stories. They all sounded like - fun."

Savannah looked at Cameron and Cammy, they both nodded.

"Pick one or two and we can do them." Savannah said. "You can pick which ones."

"I can go back with Cammy if you want." Cameron said to Gail and Savannah.

"No. I want all of us to go together." Savannah said. "I want everyone - happy."

Savannah wondered what Gail and Jesse did when they went out. It wasn't often, but they did go out.

"Will Jesse be OK with it?" Savannah asked. "I don't want to cause a problem."

"Believe me; YOU could never cause a problem with Jesse." Gail said. "She adores you to no end."

Cameron wondered if Jesse followed up on her - suggestion, to be closer to Savannah.

"Let's park a couple of vehicles and all go in one." Savannah said. "Cammy can drive."

They parked two of the SUVs, and piled into the one Cammy was driving. Cameron looked at Savannah and Gail; she then sat in the front seat next to Cammy. Cammy looked at Cameron when she got in the front, but said nothing. Cameron called for some of her Metal to come retrieve the two SUVs.

Gail and Savannah sat in the back.

Cammy and Cameron knew Savannah was reaching out to Gail because of her 'different' behavior the last week. Savannah was trying to reassure Gail everything was 'normal' and everything was OK.

Soon Gail seemed herself again, her 'troubles' gone for now, hopefully for good.

They headed for the coast. They would do the arcade and walk in the surf and sand.

It always gave Cameron a little trepidation to visit the pier. She remembered back to John's encounter with one Terminator, the chassis that became John Henry's. Cameron found the more often she came here, the less traumatic it was. She wondered if it would be for John too.

Cameron took Savannah on many excursions, but refrained from any 'extra' activity. She started out on 'camping trips' that were really 'survival training'. Cameron knew to a young girl 'camping' sounded more fun than 'survival training'.

At the arcade the attendants were impressed at Savannah ability and skill. She told them her friends were twice as good. They said that was impossible. Cameron asked them to 'up the prizes', for money in return - a bet, if she could not deliver on Savannah's boast.

Gail played too and watched the whole thing. Savannah and Cameron were amazing. Cammy hung back and kept an eye out for any trouble. When they left, the entire back of the SUV was full of prizes and stuffed animals. Cameron asked Cammy to stop by the 'battered woman's' shelter, and they left everything off for the children there. Savannah asked Gail if she wanted to keep anything. Gail only kept one small token. She said that was all she wanted. Her memories of this day would last forever.

Gail said that was enough for tonight, after the visit to the shelter. Gail thought she should go there and speak with the females alone. Maybe she could 'help' them with their - problem. Jesse told her of people that liked to hurt females, just because they were females.

On the way home Savannah laid her head in Gail's lap and drifted off to sleep. Gail gently touched her face and hair. Gail knew Cammy was a very lucky Terminator, Gail knew one day Cameron would be too.

Right now, Gail was in love….


	567. Even Better

Chapter 567

** Even Better **

* * *

Cameron was alerted by CamNet that the truck load of HK Tracks arrived at its destination. The tracker Cammy placed inside of it, showed it was stopped again. The truck stopped twice on its journey, both times for two days. Cameron figured they were probably checking to see if anyone was tracking it or following it.

After the assembly factory was destroyed, the Skynet wannabe wasn't taking any chances. Cameron sent two of her Terminators to shadow the rig. One always in front of it, on any divergent route it might take. They would be less likely to be spotted miles in front of the target, than if they were following it.

Cameron considered taking that truck load of HK Tracks now, and adding it to their stockpile of captured Skynet equipment, but she wanted to know where it was headed. There was bound to be more equipment there.

Cameron decided to investigate. She headed out. She would go alone. There was no need to endanger anyone else.

"Forget anything?" Cammy asked, blocking Cameron's path.

"No." Cameron said, moving around her.

"May I assist you?" Cammy asked. "Sometimes it's nice to have help."

Cameron was still miffed over her troubles with Cammy. She knew Cammy was as well. They both knew Savannah wanted them to stop the pettiness and work together. Savannah made both of them promise her. Savannah could have 'ordered' them to stop the trouble, but she did not. She _asked_ for their promise to her to stop it and help each other more.

Cameron hadn't forgot Savannah asked her to not operate alone either, if the situation could go hot.

"Sure, Cammy, for Savannah." Cameron said. "We promised her."

"For Savannah." Cammy said.

Cameron started to fill Cammy in.

"I have all the information." Cammy said. "I placed the tracker…."

Cameron checked her files and updated with CamNet.

"I see you have communicated with CamNet as well." Cameron said.

"Yes." Cammy said. "I don't like surprises."

They stocked up an SUV with extra firepower and left.

They both knew it should be a recon first and not a direct assault. They only planned to check it out.

* * *

"Cameron and Cammy just left." John Henry said.

"To do what?" John asked.

"I don't know." John Henry said. "The best deduction is the truck load full of HK Tracks that Cammy tagged. They took extra firepower."

"Beautiful." John said.

"Not really." John Henry said. "Cameron is trying to protect everyone still. She has become increasingly worried about our Metal as well."

"I have noticed Gail acting differently lately." John said. "Ever since the big raid."

"Yes, everyone has noticed it." John Henry said.

"Did you review the chips of the two Terminators she deactivated?" John asked.

"I did." John Henry said. "Their files, once they started stalking Gail, have been erased."

"By who?" John asked.

John thought that was something different.

"By Savannah, I believe." John Henry said. "She covered her tracks well. I was only able to deduce it was her, by her location and the time equipment was being accessed. I do not know for sure."

That didn't make an sense to John.

"Savannah is trying to hide something, or cover it up?" John asked. "Why?"

"I don't know." John Henry said. "It would have to be something that was important to her, for her to do that. I believe it involved Gail. I think she did it for Gail."

"Why?" John asked. "Something bad must have happened. Savannah said Gail was the one who deactivated the two Terminators she fought."

"I don't believe that is a lie." John Henry said. "I believe Gail did _deactivate_ them."

"Then what is this about?" John asked.

John was aware Savannah made a 'problem' for him 'go away' too before. No one ever spoke of it again either, maybe this was something similar. John trusted Savannah, so this must be something important to her.

"Since Savannah has done this and her story has not changed. I suggest we drop it." John Henry said. "Whatever happened out there, Savannah is trying to fix it and help Gail."

"Where is Gail" John asked.

"Standing outside of Savannah's room, waiting for her to get up." John Henry said.

John Henry showed John the feed.

"She is just standing there?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "She has been there for three hours. Savannah is usually up by now."

"Is something wrong?" John asked.

John thought about going there to check, but remembered showing up at Savannah's room the last two times – ended differently, than he thought it would.

"I don't know." John Henry said. "CamNet was doing a lot of activity yesterday around the time of a bank robbery that failed, I have since found out. All security cameras in the area and around the surrounding parts of town were blocked, covering up whatever happened and where anyone came from or went."

"A bank robbery?" John asked.

"Until Cameron, Cammy, Gail and Savannah returned last night, I did not suspect anything." John Henry said. "Cameron and Savannah left together. I show Cammy and Gail leaving separately but all returning in one SUV."

"Is this some new thing we need to worry about?" John asked. "Did one of them 'glitch' out?"

"Reports show three dead perpetrators inside the bank and one dead outside in the 'getaway van'. All died from blunt force trauma with multiple broken bones. One of the emergency responders said it looked like a 'gorilla attack'."

"No one saw anything either, right?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "I think the girls were busy or stumbled across something, they may have been caught up in it by chance. I do not think Cameron would have allowed Savannah to be around that, unless it happened while they were there."

Now John knew there was one more thing to worry about.

"I don't even know what goes on around here any more." John said.

"Don't feel bad." John Henry said. "I am plugged in, about twenty three hours a day, into a massive network, and I don't either."

"Did you check with CamNet?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "CamNet directed me to contact Cameron herself for any information or updates."

John was shaking his head. He checked the multiple screens.

"Where did Gail go?" John asked.

"She went in Savannah's room three minutes ago." John Henry said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" John asked.

"It has been dictated to all Metal, that individuals private lives are not to be monitored or discussed, human or Metal." John Henry said. "Any breech is grounds for deactivation and possible termination, depending on the severity of the infraction."

"By who?" John asked.

"Cameron." John Henry said.

"Beautiful…." John said disgustedly.

Then again, maybe that was a good policy. He still needed a few future - adventures to try. It was what Cameron said she wanted.

* * *

Savannah awoke.

It was late. Her alarm was off. She knew she'd set it.

Damn. Cammy turned it off.

That meant Cammy and Cameron were up to something.

Savannah cleaned up and hurried to get dressed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Savannah said. "Everyone else does."

Gail opened the door and walked in.

Savannah knew this was something – different.

"Is everything OK?" Savannah asked, putting her bra and top on.

"I think so." Gail said. "I wanted to see you this morning…."

Savannah was worried, did she do something wrong? Maybe she upset Gail yesterday.

"If I offended you yesterday, I apologize." Savannah said.

"What? No." Gail said. "I wanted to go with you to breakfast."

"With me?" Savannah asked. "Is Jesse alright?"

"I left her with Ally and Sheila." Gail said. "They will make her 'alright' if she is not."

"Does anyone know you are here, now?" Savannah asked.

"John Henry." Gail said. "He monitors everything."

"I meant Jesse or Cammy." Savannah said.

"No." Gail said. "Cammy left with Cameron earlier."

Savannah stopped tying her shoe and looked at Gail. She KNEW that was why Cammy shut off her alarm.

"Do you know where they are or went?" Savannah asked.

"No." Gail said. "I will ask John Henry."

"Don't waste your time." Savannah said. "Cameron will have covered up whatever it is she is really doing."

Gail was unsure why she was there. It excited her to watch Savannah get dressed. She would have preferred Savannah getting – undressed.

"Do you want to go for a drive?" Savannah asked.

Savannah saw Gail's face light up.

"Just us?" Gail asked. "Like a – date?"

"What?" Savannah asked.

Gail knew she'd pushed too hard.

"I think you want to find Cameron and Cammy." Gail said. "Do you wish for additional assistance?"

"No." Savannah said. "It can be just us. We will look out for each other."

"OK." Gail said.

"I will contact CamNet." Savannah said. "They will help me out with what I need to know."

"It will also alert Cameron we are coming." Gail said.

"Even better." Savannah said. "Maybe she will be more careful."

Savannah knew how these things usually turned out….

Savannah was glad Cammy was with Cameron, but she knew she needed to be with Cameron on this one.


	568. Divorce Papers

Chapter 568

** Divorce Papers **

* * *

John Henry was aware Savannah and Gail loaded up an SUV with extra munitions and departed. He knew they were going after Cameron and Cammy. Now that they were gone, he could notify John of the latest development.

"Savannah and Gail just left." John Henry said.

"Why are you only telling me now?" John asked. "I could have stopped them."

"I don't think you would have wanted to anger Savannah." John Henry said. "She would have defied you. You can not stop her."

"Don't tell me, Metal is loyal to her, as they are to Cameron." John said.

John Henry said nothing.

"Well?" John asked.

"You said don't tell you. I actually told you before." John Henry said. "All Metal has been instructed, that anything from Savannah, like an order or command, is the same as an order from Cameron."

"That is a lot of power in the hands of a teenager." John said.

"She is a teenager in years only." John Henry said. "We all know she is far beyond that in ability and responsibility."

"I don't even have that kind of command over Metal." John said.

"We will all follow your orders." John Henry said.

"Until Cameron countermands them or issues a different one." John said. "Cameron has always been in control. That is probably why I sent her away, in the future."

"I am sure there were many reasons." John Henry said. "I wonder how many of them she planted in your head."

"I would have to imagine most of them." John said. "Do you think I programmed her to make sure a 'Savannah' and an 'Allison' were in my life?"

"Yes." John Henry said. "There can be no other conclusion by Cameron's incessant actions in that regard."

"So it seems." John said.

"Savannah would make an excellent mate, John." John Henry said.

"I am well aware of that." John said. "She is a natural leader, intelligent, resourceful, driven and beautiful. Cameron was behind all of those."

"The beauty is Savannah's alone." John Henry said.

"Cameron somehow MADE her even more beautiful." John said. "What are we doing to track them?"

"Nothing." John Henry said.

"Nothing?" John asked.

"Nothing." John Henry said.

"Why not?" John asked.

"Savannah sent word to CamNet to contact me and asked me not to." John Henry said.

"And if I order you to do it?" John asked.

"CamNet will lock down our system." John Henry said.

"Is that a threat?" John asked.

"No, CamNet said it was a promise, when I asked that same question." John Henry said.

"Beautiful." John said.

"Cameron is trying to protect everyone, John." John Henry said.

"What about Savannah?" John asked. "How is she protected?"

"By you taking her as your mate and having children with her." John Henry said.

"Did Cameron tell you that?" John asked.

"No, It is the only logical solution. I believe if you ask any of our Metal here, they will tell you the same thing." John Henry said.

"Maybe I will do that." John said. "At least she would be around more of the time."

The more John thought of that idea, the more he liked it. Savannah would be around all the time and all night….

"John Henry, draw up some divorce papers for Cameron and me." John said. "I am giving her the divorce she wants…."

John knew sometimes when you loved someone, you needed to let them - go. This would benefit both of them. They would both be 'free' to act and be with others. John knew of Cameron's need to - expand what was happening in her life. This was so she could continue to grow and become more - human like.

* * *

Cammy and Cameron drove toward the suspected location the Grays took the trailer that Cammy tagged.

"Cameron, John is unable to understand." Cammy said.

"What?" Cameron asked. "Understand what?"

"That you are trying to protect his life above all else." Cammy said.

"Where is this coming from?" Cameron asked.

"I spoke with Savannah last night." Cammy said. "We - stayed up late."

Cameron was sure what _that_ meant.

"Savannah said that?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, she is very concerned about it." Cammy said. "It is troubling her greatly."

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Cameron said.

"Savannah must take what belongs to her." Cammy said.

"She has YOU." Cameron said. "I _created_ YOU for her, YOU are - ME."

"That is true, but not to Savannah." Cammy said. "You are still you, even if I am you too."

"I want to trade chips with you." Cameron said. "You can have John back. I will take Savannah. Let me be Cammy and you can be Cameron. It is what you want anyway."

"OK." Cammy said. "If we do that, I will become Cameron Prime then, the decision will be irreversible."

"Done. As soon as we get back you will remove my chip and place it in your second port. I will then place your chip in my chassis. You will be Cameron Prime." Cameron said. "I will not allow anyone to have Savannah but me then."

"You can't stop her." Cammy said. "You have MADE Savannah and John love each other. Even you can't stop the 'Natural Order'."

"Then I would lose John and Savannah." Cameron said. "The deal is off. You tried to trick me."

"Or make you see the light…." Cammy said.

Cameron and Cammy looked at each other a long time, as they drove.

"Don't you think you need to look at the road?" Cammy asked.

"I am watching with one eye." Cameron said.

CamNet came over their coms. Cameron and Cammy were both getting the same information.

"No." Cameron said. "I want her safe…."

CamNet informed both of them Savannah was on her way.

"CamNet must respond to her requests and orders." Cammy said. "You gave her that power."

"No, I did not _give_ it to her." Cameron said. "Savannah EARNED that capability and privilege through her own actions and ability. I trust her over _any_ human or Metal, to do the right things. I would give River this ability as well, if she were here."

Cameron knew Savannah was pure at heart and would always act in the best interests of others in the Resistance. Cameron knew Savannah would always do the right thing. Cameron also knew Savannah would try to prevent her from doing the wrong thing.

"Cameron, who are you going to take into River's future and have altered to be like River?" Cammy asked. "I know you are going to take someone and do it."

"Young Allison, she will be identical to River then." Cameron said. "I will take Summer as well."

"What about Claire?" Cammy asked.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor…." Cameron said.

Cameron knew she could MAKE Young Allison _identical_ to River. Right now she was trying to make Young Allison the human version of herself.

* * *

Savannah and Gail rode mostly in silence. Savannah wanted Gail to open up and talk _with_ her.

"You haven't said much." Savannah said. "Talk to me. I will listen."

"I am unsure what to do." Gail said. "I have – feelings, that I seem unable to control."

"We all do at times, Gail." Savannah said. "I do as well."

"You do?" Gail asked. "You can be with anyone you – want. Everyone loves you, like they love Cameron."

"No, they don't." Savannah said. "The love anyone feels for Cameron, is a love no one else will ever attain. I would never want to take any love away from Cameron."

"Cameron is untouchable to everyone except John and – YOU." Gail said.

"I KNOW I can take Cameron from John for myself whenever I want." Savannah said. "I will NEVER do that to her or John."

"Why?" Gail asked.

"Because John and Cameron need each other." Savannah said. "If one is without the other, they will wither and perish - die."

"What about you and Young Allison?" Gail asked. "How does it all fit in?"

"If Skynet takes over, we will all be together." Savannah said.

"What if they don't?" Gail asked.

"Then CamNet will become Skynet to force us together." Savannah said.

"So Cameron gets her way no matter what." Gail said. "The 'Natural Order'."

"I will not allow billions to die for that to happen." Savannah said. "I MUST do what Cameron demands and wants from me."

Savannah knew she would do whatever she needed to do, to keep it all together for everyone.

"How can you fix or control any of this?" Gail asked.

"I will make love to John and share his life and bed, if Cameron relinquishes control of CamNet to John Henry." Savannah said. "Gail, I love John and Cameron. I want both of them."

Gail wanted to tell Savannah she loved her. Gail could see it was impossible. Savannah felt the weight of the world on her shoulders, literally. Cameron planned Savannah's life from the moment she was reactivated. Cameron would win no matter what she needed to do, to do it.

Gail looked at Savannah and thought how beautiful she truly was, both on the inside and outside. It was beyond obvious why Savannah was the 'Chosen One'.


	569. At Any Time

Chapter 569

** At Any Time **

* * *

 Cameron and Cammy approached the target area. Cameron was not sure what they would find and how this was about to play out. She seemed to have an underlying sense of doom awaiting her. She did not know why. She was looking forward to Savannah arriving. It was what she needed. She knew she would need to depend on Savannah's actions and judgment before this day was over. She just KNEW it. Cameron contacted her Metal.

"I have what's left of the installation under observation." Her Metal reported.

That meant the HK Tracks Cammy programmed, went on the attack after they were unloaded. It was what Cammy wanted to happen.

"How much is left?" Cameron asked.

"Not much, the HK Tracks leveled the place." Her Metal said. "There is massive destruction."

"How much movement do you detect?" Cameron asked.

"Zero. Do you want me to move in?" Her Metal asked.

"Negative." Cameron said. "I will be there in a few hours. Keep me posted if anything changes."

Cammy wondered about the delay for them, they could be there much sooner.

"We can be there quicker." Cammy said.

"I want to wait for Savannah." Cameron said.

Cammy did not know of Cameron's apprehension of the upcoming events.

"You are endangering her." Cammy said.

Cameron didn't really want to get into this discussion.

"How is that any different than allowing her to come after me in 'My Future'?" Cameron asked. "You allowed that. You could have stopped her."

"I stopped her once for you." Cammy said. "I will not do that again. She was very angry at me. I was afraid she would - throw me away."

Cammy remembered how upset and angry Savannah was at her, for keeping her in the time bubble, when Cameron stayed behind in 'Her Future', one time. Savannah said she 'hated' her. The words have echoed forever within the confines of her mind. She was forced to take the wrath of Cameron's folly. She knew she would rather face deactivation, rather than Savannah's rejection of her.

"It was necessary." Cameron said. "I was trying to protect her. You were helping protect her."

"I don't want to talk about it." Cammy said. "Call her."

"Do you want to?" Cameron asked.

"It is you she loves." Cammy said.

Cammy was aware she was a 'place holder' or surrogate for Cameron.

Cameron called Savannah.

* * *

Gail and Savannah sped towards Cameron and Cammy.

"Will you choose Young Jesse as your mate?" Gail asked.

"For now I would." Savannah said. "I love her. We don't get to see each other much. It makes the times we do, even more special. I would like her to be part of the 'Natural Order', but she is not."

"She can be a 'place holder' until Young Allison is – ready." Gail said. "She is very beautiful."

"I will let Cameron decide about that. She is the one we all worry about and why things have been so slow to – happen." Savannah said. "Cameron has allowed and encouraged me to – experiment. I have shared more than a few - partners. I have shared a lot."

Savannah was aware she shared with almost _everyone_ at some point.

"If you could choose one that wasn't Metal?" Gail asked.

"Future Allison." Savannah said without hesitation. "I would choose Future Allison in a heartbeat."

"She is the one Cameron is patterned after." Gail said. "Is that why?"

"I am sure that is a big part of it." Savannah said.

Savannah's phone rang. It was Cameron.

They talked for a short while and then Cammy talked to her. Cameron came back on and asked for Gail. Savannah held the phone for Gail using the speaker phone mode. Cameron gave Gail instructions on how to get to where they would be and hung up.

"You were afraid she would tell me to take you back." Gail said.

"The thought crossed my mind." Savannah said.

Savannah reached over and touched Gail's inner thigh, sliding her hand slowly up her leg.

"I know you would not do that to me." Savannah said. "I am not done - experimenting yet."

Gail got her hopes back up.

"I will always back your play, Savannah." Gail said.

"One hand washes the other…." Savannah said.

Gail looked over at Savannah as she brushed her red hair in back of her ear on one side of her face, she smiled at Gail and winked.

It was the wink that did it. Gail was more in love now than ever with Savannah.

Savannah wasn't sure what she was doing, but it was what Cameron taught her. Savannah used her infiltration skills on many of them. Cameron told her how each one would respond and what they wanted. Savannah knew Cameron was really giving her 'permission' for her to share and feel the love from others. Cameron told her she never wanted her to feel lonely, unwanted or unloved.

Savannah always waited to see if Cameron would glitch when she reported a _new_ 'conquest'. Cameron never did. Cameron told her she never wanted her to feel like she did. Savannah knew Cameron was talking about - self termination. Savannah knew, Cameron knew, she could take her at any time from anyone. Cameron never needed to fear anyone taking her - from her. Nobody could stop her….

Savannah knew she would leave in a heartbeat with Cameron from - anyone.

* * *

John sat with a disgusted look on his face. He was thinking about his lack of control over Cameron and Savannah. He also remembered when Future Allison was visiting. She was completely uncontrollable.

"CamNet has communicated the installation where the HK Tracks ended up, has been destroyed. It looks like they did the job Cammy programmed them to do." John Henry said.

John called Cameron again.

"Hi, John." Cameron said.

"Hi, Cameron." John said. "How can we help you?"

John already felt guilty about telling John Henry to draw up 'divorce papers'. Who was he fooling? He would never give them to Cameron. He loved her. He'd been angry earlier. Now thinking about it, made him love her more.

"It looks like all the heavy lifting has been done." Cameron said. "I don't anticipate combat. I will be cautious. Savannah will be joining us. I will watch over her, John, she is your - destiny."

"I'm sure you will." John said. "That destiny sounds good too."

There was a long pause.

"It will be." Cameron said. "For - all of us."

John just shook his head. Cameron never let up.

"Do you want any drones or someone in the manned drone to back you up?" John asked.

"I will assess the situation when I actually see it." Cameron said.

"Please, don't take any unnecessary chances for yourself or Savannah." John said. "Keep me posted."

"I love you, John." Cameron said and hung up before he could respond.

"I want the Blackhawk to go into standby in one hour, with a team of six of our Metal on it." John said.

"You don't trust her?" John Henry asked.

"It's not about trust." John said. "Trouble has a way of finding her. Actually she has a way of finding it."

"You are really worried about Savannah." John Henry said.

"I am." John said. "I am also worried about Cameron. I have Cammy and Gail to think about also."

John worried about all his troops.

"Have one of the Metal girls get ready for action with the manned drone." John said.

"Which do you want?" John Henry asked.

"Whichever one is not – busy." John said.

John knew the Metal girls always were able to squeeze some 'alone time' in with each other.

"I will take care of it." John Henry said. "Everything will be ready, including all of our drones."

"Thank You." John said.

* * *

Claire was watching Young Allison interact with Anna. It was beautiful to watch. Anna told her she was really 'Cameron' and 'Savannah' on a combined program. Anna was so different from Hanna and Holly. There was nothing mechanical about her, she was like the real Savannah.

The 'real Savannah', flooded Claire's mind. One day her daughter or daughters would be with her, just as Allison was with Vanna in several different timelines. Claire wondered what the future would bring for all of them. She knew If Her Allison chose that path, Savannah would be a fine mate.

Anna noted Claire watching them. She assigned Young Allison some new tasks, and went to speak with Claire.

"She is beautiful isn't she." Anna said, it was a statement not a question.

"Yes." Claire said. "Every day she is more like – Cameron."

"As well as Allison and Future Allison." Anna said.

Claire said nothing for a long time.

"Are you going to take her from me?" Claire asked.

"NO, not take her from you." Anna said. "If she is gone, it will only be for a few minutes."

"And when she comes back, she will be a teenager?" Claire asked. "Then she will go to be with Savannah and John. I still lose her."

"It's Cameron's desire. It is the 'Natural Order'." Anna said. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Claire said.


	570. Hope They Don't

Chapter 570

** Hope They Don't **

* * *

Savannah and Gail were almost to the meeting spot that Cameron selected. Cameron directed them to enter from the dirt service roads for the power lines. This kept them off the paved highways leading to the destroyed facility. Cameron also hoped it also kept them away from any surveillance or ambushes.

Savannah reached over and took Gail's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Gail, I watch out for everyone. I know it has been – bothering you." Savannah said. "No matter what, you are the one who FOUGHT _and_ deactivated those two Terminators. That is the only story. I will never say anything different. I have your back. You have MY promise."

"But you saved me." Gail said. "Everyone should - know."

"Nobody knows." Savannah said. "I will never tell anyone the _small_ part I played."

"It was the determining factor." Gail said. "Cameron and Cammy have both showed us, all the Metal, the things you have done, both from body cam footage and their own files. You have saved them. You have saved Cameron, more than once. You were nearly terminated several times saving her."

Gail knew it was more than duty or bravery. It was pure love driving Savannah.

"I have never said a word about it to anyone." Savannah said. "I only have done what I needed to do, when I needed to do it. Please don't worry about it anymore. I ask this of you."

"OK, Savannah, for you I will drop it." Gail said. "For you and for myself."

Savannah gave Gail a kiss on the cheek.

Gail could not believe the effect Savannah was having on her. No wonder Cameron chose her. Everything about Savannah was magnetic, to draw everyone in.

Savannah and Gail met up with Cammy.

Savannah was instantly worried Cameron was not there. Cameron should have waited for her.

"Where's Cameron?" Savannah asked looking around.

"She went to take a quick look." Cammy said. "She'll be back."

Cammy gave Savannah a hug and a quick kiss.

Savannah thought that was for Gail's - benefit.

Cammy looked at Gail and held the look. Gail looked away. Gail knew Cammy was – 'Cameron', no need to push it. She would play the game on Savannah's terms.

"How long has she been gone?" Savannah asked.

It was clear Savannah was not happy with Cameron going on her own.

"One of her Metal is there to meet her." Cammy said.

"Where is the other one?" Savannah asked.

"They are at the junction of the highway and this road to see if any vehicles head this way. This road is isolated and ten miles off the main highway." Cammy said.

"We came in the back way over the dirt access road for the power lines, someone else could too." Savannah said. "It is just not suitable for a big rig."

Gail was looking around scanning for threats. She found one. What initially caught her attention, was away from what she thought she saw. That didn't make sense to her.

"I see someone moving towards us in the gully to our left." Gail said. "It may be Cameron."

"What if it isn't?" Savannah asked. "I want both of you scan all around us for any movement or anything out of place. We might be about to be ambushed."

Savannah quickly put her combat gear on. She laid some out for both Gail and Cammy as they scanned. She was going to make sure both of them were armored up.

"I detect nothing." Cammy said.

"I know I saw someone." Gail said. "It was not an animal."

Gail replayed her files and checked again. There'd been some movement of something. She could not tell what.

Cammy tried to contact Cameron. No answer.

"I want both of you at full combat readiness." Savannah said.

Everyone was armored up now. Gail backed both SUVs into a dry wash, below the line of sight.

"How much gear did Cameron take?" Savannah asked.

"Not much, she only went for a quick look." Cammy said.

Savannah quickly looked over the satellite maps Cameron brought along. Cameron usually did not need these. Savannah did not like it. Cameron brought these for her to see. Cameron _knew_ she would be here. Savannah got her com online.

"John Henry." Savannah said.

"I'm here with John." John Henry said.

"Is there a problem?" John asked.

"It is more than likely." Savannah said. "Cameron is missing and I can't contact her."

"Sheila is standing by with the manned drone." John said.

"Send her with two of our HK drones." Savannah said.

"I have four others available as well." John Henry said.

"Have two more ready and keep two in reserve." Savannah said. "This may be nothing. I have only been here four minutes. I don't like what I am seeing or feeling. We have possible contact coming up with an individual."

Cammy was allowing Savannah to take charge and make the decisions. She was doing an excellent job with zero preparation. Cammy knew Savannah liked to plan the operations out in advance. Now she would have to think on her feet and think fast. Savannah was doing it.

"Cammy, I want you and Gail to say something if I am making a mistake. Don't let me endanger anyone." Savannah said.

Savannah was in contact with Cameron's Metal at the highway junction. She told him the situation and to expect combat. She directed him to hold were he was in case any force came to reinforce the target location.

He informed them he had several M72 LAW rocket launchers. He was getting them ready now and an M82A1 as well.

"We have to assume we have been spotted by whatever Gail saw." Savannah said. "We need to move away from this position and in the direction Cameron went. We are not leaving here without her. I can't reach her Metal she was meeting either."

"What weapons do you want us to bring?" Cammy asked.

"I want each of you to bring what you think you will need. If the target area was destroyed or heavily damaged, opposition should be minimal. It is a hidden force I am worried most about or some reinforcements." Savannah said.

"I may have spotted movement again." Gail said. "It is closer now, still headed our way."

"How far are we from the installation?" Savannah asked. "I make it three miles, maybe three and a quarter."

"It is three miles as the crow flies." Cammy said. "If we follow the dry wash, it is three and a quarter."

"Gail, where is the contact you made, at now?" Savannah asked.

"Half a mile out in a gully parallel to the dry wash, a quarter mile to the west." Gail said.

Savannah looked at the satellite map.

"There is a series of 'S' bends in it, two hundred yards out." Savannah said. "I want to take them there."

"Do you want all three of us?" Cammy asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "Set a 'Claymore' on each approach to the vehicles."

Savannah was glad they added extra munitions to the SUV before they left.

Once that was done, they headed into the gully. Cammy was leading and Gail bringing up the rear. They were going to make contact and get some answers.

* * *

"I don't like this." John said. "I want the Blackhawk up and headed that way. They can land and hold ten miles out. I want a force in closer for a quicker response. It is going to take them time to even get there."

"They are already headed that way." John Henry said.

"You are always one step ahead of me." John said.

"Actually Savannah requested them." John Henry said.

"I missed that." John said. "She is really skilled at this."

John knew Savannah was a natural and could read the battlefield in seconds.

"Cameron and our Metal have run her through hundreds of drills." John Henry said. "They have started as well for Young Allison. Camille is also training Young Jesse."

"None of these girls are ever going to have a life, a real life, are they?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "The future will depend on them. You will depend on them. You have not experienced a real life either."

"My mom tried as best as she could." John said.

John knew that 'decision' led him to Riley.

John knew Cameron was not taking that 'chance' with the girls. They were isolated and strictly supervised whenever they went out. No wonder Savannah was so – lonely. Cameron finally fixed that too…. Just as Cameron did for Young Jesse and would for Young Allison as well. John understood Anna's purpose now. There was no better protection than a Metal - friend…. Cameron made sure they would all have a 'friend' that shared _everything,_ twenty four hours a day.

Cameron was as efficient, as she was ruthless. No males were allowed around those three girls - ever. Cameron was 'saving' them for John. They would have female companionship, for any of their - needs. It would be as much and varied as they wanted. It was a sacrifice Cameron was willing to make - for John.

"Sometimes things work out. Sometimes they don't." John Henry said.

"Sometimes someone stacks the deck so they will work out better, no matter what." John said.

John Henry knew John was worried about Cameron now.

"They will find her." John Henry said. "She may be in close with Metal around her and has only gone - silent."

"If you detect CamNet powering up their TDE, we know it was too close." John said.

"I am monitoring that as well." John Henry said.

"Let's hope they don't need it…." John said.


	571. Genetic Defects

Chapter 571

** Genetic Defects **

* * *

Savannah wanted her team moving. Every minute not knowing about Cameron seemed like an hour. She knew they needed to recon the structure and enter it, if it seemed deserted. It would be full of bodies and wrecked equipment in reality. What would they find there? Would Cameron be among the fallen?

Savannah and her team moved down the gully. They should be in position before 'whatever' was coming their way arrived. They needed to be ready in case it was hostile Metal. They didn't think it was, but time would tell.

They moved closer to the area Savannah wanted to spring the ambush from. Savannah indicated that there was a divergent branch that joined the gully. Cammy should go on ahead and try to conceal herself among the debris and let the person pass. It would also serve to indicate to them if there was more than one of them. Cammy was to let them pass before joining the main channel of the gully.

Cammy moved ahead. Gail watched the gully in the direction Cammy went. Savannah moved back slightly to watch their six. They waited.

Savannah heard movement from the direction Cammy went.

There was labored breathing and some gasping sounds.

"Nice day for a walk." Gail said.

There was a man in a security guard uniform. He was bloody and appeared stunned. He carried no visible weapon. It appeared his pants were - soiled.

"You have to run." He told Gail. "There are these – machines. They killed everyone. We need to notify the authorities."

Cammy soon appeared behind him.

"Tell us about it." Savannah said. "We are from the government; we are here to help…."

The man told them of a new shipment of 'equipment' that was delayed a few days in arriving. There was trouble reported at some of their related installations. There were some new 'security experts' brought in. They were some big tough looking guys, three of them, all business. If you joked with them they looked like they wanted to kill you.

It looked like the man was having trouble formulating words.

"I watched as they unloaded the truck. There was a whole row of these new machines already there." He said. "It seemed like a few minutes after the truck was unloaded. The last group they brought in went - berserk."

"How so?" Savannah asked. "Was anyone controlling them?"

"No. The machines just started shooting at everything." The man said. "It was total chaos. Some of them went after people and some of them attacked the parked machines already there. There were people screaming and dying all around me, then stuff started to blow up."

"Did you stay to help and fight with your - associates?" Gail asked.

"Hell no, I ran." The man said. "I think I blacked out along the way. I woke up in this gully after some kind of - electric sound. I have been trying to get away. We need to go before they follow us."

"You didn't go back to help your – friends?" Gail asked.

"Screw them." The man said. "I just wanted to get away. We need to leave."

Savannah could see the man's cowardliness was agitating Gail. She knew it was about the trauma Gail recently suffered. Gail did not run when confronted by two Terminators, she chose to stay and fight to protect Jesse and her. Knowing she may be terminated, buying Jesse and her time. Gail stayed to do her duty and was nearly terminated doing it.

Savannah did not know Gail was going rupture her power cell, to try and stop the Terminators attacking her. The explosion would have severely damaged the two Terminators and warned the girls of impending danger.

Cammy was unsure what was happening. She knew there was more to the story of earlier events and neither Gail nor Savannah was talking.

"Were their any other survivors?" Savannah asked.

"No, everyone was down when I looked back." The man said. "One of the 'new guys' looked like he was still moving. There was a lot more firing as I ran. The screams slowly faded. I didn't like any of them anyway."

Gail reached out and grabbed his throat, lifting him off the ground squeezing.

The man thrashed around violently for a few seconds.

"Let him go." Cammy said.

"He is a coward, he ran. He didn't help his friends. He left them to die." Gail said. "He didn't go back to help. He didn't care."

Cammy went to stop Gail, Savannah stopped Cammy.

"She needs this." Savannah whispered to Cammy

They could hear the bones in his neck breaking, as Gail squeezed her hand.

Gail dropped him to the ground. She looked at Cammy and Savannah.

"He didn't help his friends. He left them all to die." Gail said. "He ran. He has no honor. He didn't - care."

Gail looked away then back at Savannah.

Savannah wanted to show her support for Gail. Savannah removed her silenced pistol and shot the man once in the head, he was already dead, she then went to Gail.

"I 'killed' him too. It's over Gail." Savannah said. "We need to find Cameron."

Cammy was unsure of all that just happened. Savannah looked at her and Cammy moved on with her statement.

"It sounds as if some Metal may still be active." Cammy said.

"I am worried about some of their drones showing up." Savannah said. "We may have to face HK Tracks, HK drones and Terminators."

They didn't know what awaited them or where Cameron was at. They really didn't know anymore than they did when they arrived.

* * *

They were listening to the reports in the Command Center.

"This is looking worse by the second." John said. "Cameron is endangering others by her actions."

"We don't know that." John Henry said. "You are worried about Savannah."

"I am worried about Cameron too." John said. "I know Cameron is trying to take the brunt of action to protect everyone else."

"The Blackhawk will be there in fifteen minutes." John Henry said. "Sheila is already there. She is holding ten miles out with the two drones."

"Send two more." John said.

"I sent two with the Blackhawk." John Henry said.

"Send another two." John said. "That will give us six on station, plus the manned drone. I will inform Savannah and Cammy."

"I already have." John Henry said. He could see John wanted to tell them. "You can mention it again to them. Savannah would like to hear your voice."

John Henry thought John wanted to hear Savannah's voice.

* * *

"Do you want me to go through the dry wash to advance on the target?" Cammy asked. "You and Gail can continue through this gully."

"No, Cammy." Savannah said.

"I can go, Savannah." Gail said.

"No, we proceed together." Savannah said. "John, have the Blackhawk fly on the deck to five miles from our location. The team of Metal can reach our vehicles and advance trough the dry wash to the target area. There are a couple of 'packages' by our vehicles."

"I have your location." John Henry said. "The 'packages' have been noted."

"I want the two drones that came with the Blackhawk to orbit five miles out on the deck." Savannah said. "Sheila, I want you to make a pass near the target at high altitude off to the east side, then orbit five miles north of the target area. You will remain at altitude and look down on the target area from the side. Your two drones will orbit on the deck below you."

"Roger, love." Sheila said.

"I have control of everything as you want it." John Henry said.

"I have dispatched two more drones as well." John said.

"Thanks, John." Savannah said. "Have them approach at high altitude and recon the perimeter, one seven miles out and one twelve miles out in opposite concentric circles."

"Sheila is making her pass now." John Henry said. "The Metal should arrive in fifteen minutes at the target area."

"We are moving out." Savannah said.

* * *

John was going over everything with John Henry when he noticed Sarah standing in back of him, watching him work.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sarah asked.

"No." John said. "Thanks for asking."

"That is one Hell of a woman." Sarah said. "I hope you know that. She will make you a better man."

"Cameron will be OK." John said.

"I wasn't talking about her." Sarah said.

John stopped and looked at her. He did not need to hear this now.

"And Cameron is making two more like her and probably their sisters as well." John said. "What a life…."

"It's about the future, John, surviving and defeating Skynet." Sarah said. "You go ask Vanna and Jesse how they liked their lives in the future you went to, then come back and tell me which life you would offer them if you could."

"What's next, starting Jan on the same training?" John asked.

"I have started her myself. I have also asked Cameron to assist me with that." Sarah said. "That is _everything,_ except her warming your bed and having your children."

John waited to see if that was a joke. He wasn't sure.

"Watch out for both of them, John." Sarah said and left.

It was clear John Henry wanted to say something.

"Don't say anything." John said to John Henry.

"I was only going to point out that would avoid genetic defects by not having your sister - warm your bed." John Henry said.


	572. Metal Down

Chapter 572

** Metal Down **

* * *

Cammy led the team towards the target area. The gully was deep and they were below the level of the ground around them. Sometimes it was shallower and they needed to bend slightly to remain below ground level. They wanted their approach to remain unobserved if possible.

Sheila reported no visible activity on the ground. There was nothing in the air around them, other than their own equipment. She said there was nothing in the gully in front of them, it was however going to get much shallower around the next bend.

Cammy stopped the teams advance.

"What do you have, Cammy?" Savannah asked.

"Nothing." Cammy said. "The next bend in the gully will put us in visual contact. I see there are monitoring sensors of some type as well."

"Are those the first you have seen?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cammy said.

They all knew that they may have passed or missed other ones.

Savannah received a report that the Metal Strike Team was on the ground nearing the location of their vehicles. She reminded them again that there were several 'packages' on the ground around the vehicles. They didn't want anyone to accidentally trip a Claymore mine.

"I want the Strike Team to move up the dry wash." Savannah said. "Any suggestions?"

"Do you want to keep them together?" Cammy asked. "They are all Metal."

"The Strike Team can split into two units once the objective is in sight." Savannah said. "One section can continue up the dry wash the other can move around the back side of the structure. The teams will now be called Team Two and Team Three, we are Team One."

Savannah's team avoided the sensors and soon the target was under direct observation. Within minutes Team Two was in position and did as well. A few minutes after that, Team Three was in place.

Sheila reported no movement on the ground or in the air, other than their three teams.

Cameron's Metal at the junction of highway to the turnoff, reported all was clear.

"There have been no communications from the area, other than our own." John Henry said.

"From the front of the structure, where was the last spot Cameron was?" Savannah asked Cammy.

"She reported it was at the dry wash, near the structure. She went inside." Cammy said. "Her Metal was waiting for her."

"Maybe there is a communications blackout inside." Savannah said. "There were at some of the other facilities associated with this group. We have encountered these before."

"Cameron should not have been targeted by the HK Tracks if any are still operational. They would detect her as me." Cammy said. "Anyone else they would perceive as a threat and attack. They will 'know' me, unless they have since been reprogrammed."

"That means you have to go in alone, using extreme caution." Savannah said. "I don't like it. I need Cam and Ally here."

They didn't have time to wait for them.

"I will be fine." Cammy said. "Gail…."

"I will remain with Savannah." Gail said.

Cammy headed out, on her own….

Savannah thought that was just like the 'Cameron clone', that Cammy was.

They needed to find Cameron and Cammy was the best qualified to enter the danger zone. Savannah knew they would all need to enter the danger zone.

* * *

Cammy reached the side of the structure and peeked in an open door. She could see everything within her view was in chaos. This was most likely where Cameron went in with her Metal.

Cammy moved further along the side toward the loading dock. The truck she'd been in the other day, was still parked there. She moved up along side of it. She peeked inside the building between a gap in the wall and the back of the truck. Nothing moved inside. Everything was blasted apart. Some type of fire suppression system contained most of the fires that erupted from any explosions.

Cammy climbed up inside the opening between the truck and the wall. She looked into the back of the truck, it was empty. Cammy looked around the workroom floor. Nothing moved.

It appeared the group of HK Tracks that she'd modified, were all inoperative at this time. There was no sign of Cameron or her Metal. There was no sign of any Metal, only dead humans. Most of them were torn apart by minigun fire.

Cammy made her report to John, Savannah and John Henry. It was a grim assessment and Cameron was not spotted.

"What else do you think?" Savannah asked.

"There might be a lower level to this place. There may even be a 'Clean Room'. Cammy said.

"What about any Metal?" Savannah asked.

"None has been spotted." Cammy said.

"I want part of each team to move into the building. Do you see any problem with that?" Savannah asked.

"No." Cammy said. "It appears as I move further into building; I will lose communication with you and the base."

"Gail and I will come in where you are at now." Savannah said. "One member from each of the two teams will join us."

Savannah issued the commands.

Everyone wanted to help find Cameron.

* * *

Savannah and Gail moved up and joined Cammy inside. Savannah previously directed one Terminator from each team outside to join them. Soon Steve and Ed were with them.

When Savannah moved to look at something with Gail, Cammy quietly made sure Steve and Ed would protect Savannah above all else, if something went bad. They knew to do that anyway. Cammy knew Savannah would reject the extra protection if she knew.

In the back corner, Savannah and Gail spotted one of the larger HK Treads, the type that could be manned. It appeared mostly undamaged. It was identical to the one they'd captured before, that was stationed at the base.

"Cammy, come here, please." Savannah called out.

Cammy arrived and looked at the big HK Tread.

"Disconnect all autonomous control of this thing and any outside control anyone could have. Leave it on manual control for now, we will destroy it before we go, if we can't take it in the truck parked at the dock." Savannah said. "It is pretty big."

Steve and Ed moved from damaged HK Track to HK Track, making sure all were deactivated and the power source disconnected.

Cammy searched for a lower level entrance.

"Savannah, you better take a look at this." Cammy said.

Savannah moved up with Gail following her. She knew there was - trouble.

Lying there, was Cameron's Terminator, destroyed, his chip gone, next to him was another heavily damaged hostile Terminator, his head torn off and his chip gone as well. A battle was fought here.

"This leads to a lower level." Cammy said.

"Ed, have Team Three move into the structure and make sure nothing happens up here when we do down below." Savannah said. "You remain here with them and see if any of those HK Tracks are restorable to service. Steve will accompany Team One, my team."

"Affirmative." Ed said. "I will notify John and John Henry as well."

"When you are done, collect Cameron's Metal and the other deactivated Terminator. We are taking them back with us." Savannah said. "Load two HK Tracks into the truck if they are functional and reprogrammed."

Team One waited at the entrance to the lower level.

"Let me go first." Steve said.

"Cammy will lead, Steve." Savannah said. "You follow me with Gail behind you."

Down into the rabbit hole they ventured….

Savannah wanted to find Cameron. So far this was not looking good.

* * *

"I don't like this at all." John said, when they received the report from Ed.

"It does not look like things went well for Cameron." John Henry said. "Her Metal being down and his chip removed, looks like bad news."

There is still at least one Skynet Terminator unaccounted for." John said. "Most likely more."

"Savannah will find Cameron, John, and she will use caution to do it." John Henry said. "You know Cammy will not leave without her."

"I am more afraid Cammy will have to become - Cameron." John said.

"If worse comes to worse, and Cameron's chip is recoverable, her chip in Cammy is – Cameron, at that point."

"What about Cammy then?" John asked.

"Maybe you will accept the 'Natural Order' and allow Savannah to fulfill her destiny with you and Cameron…." John Henry said. "Cammy has expressed her desire to be reintegrated with Cameron at that juncture. You would help everyone readjust at that point, including yourself."

John was tired of fighting it all the time.

"If Cameron has been destroyed, I will do that, for all of us…." John said.

"Remember, Cameron has a spare chip…." John Henry said.

"Who has control of that?" John asked. "Wait, don't tell me – Savannah does."

"Correct." John Henry said. "There is no one she trusts more with it – with herself."

"Not even me." John said.

"Not even you…." John Henry said.

They both knew Savannah NEVER gave up on Cameron, no matter how bleak or hopeless it looked. John knew Savannah's love was stronger than his. John understood why Savannah was the 'Chosen One'.


	573. Evacuate

Chapter 573

** Evacuate **

* * *

Savannah and Team One headed down toward the lower level.

Cammy reached the lower level; she looked around the corner both ways, before she stepped out.

This level was dimly lit. There was only some type of emergency lighting that was functioning.

There was a body lying on the floor. It was another Terminator. He was shot up badly, his head blown open. There were also half a dozen lifeless Grays scattered about. There were weapons lying next to all of them. It was obvious there was a big fight down here. It appeared everyone that was down here was dead or terminated.

Savannah motioned for Cammy to go one way and Steve to go the other way. Gail stayed with her. Gail checked each of the fallen that were in front of them, taking their weapons as Savannah watched their six.

Cammy soon returned.

"There are only more dead Grays that way, nothing else." Cammy said. "There was a major battle fought around this area."

Steve soon returned.

"I think there is a 'Clean Room' my way. The wall has been blown apart and is blocking the path." Steve said. "I can hear electricity arcing inside."

"You remain here." Savannah said. "Watch our backs, Steve."

"Affirmative." Steve said.

"Follow me." Savannah said to Cammy and Gail.

They knew if Cameron was here, she was on the other side of the blockage. If she was active, she would know they were here now. There hadn't been any indication or any attempt to communicate with them. That could only mean Cameron was deactivated or - terminated. If she was even here. So far there was no indication she was - except for all the dead.

It appeared those who survived the carnage above sought shelter here. Other than the blood on the way down. It was hard to tell where the wounds of the fallen were inflicted.

* * *

"I see a convoy of vehicles and small trucks headed toward the junction from the highway." Sheila reported. "I am moving to engage them."

"Hold your position." John said. "Watch for HK drones. They will be the bigger threat."

"Our drone that is out seven miles has picked up a force of HK drones moving in at low altitude." John Henry said.

"I have spotted a force of HK drones at altitude as well." Sheila said. "I am engaging."

Their drones sprang into action using the programming from Cameron and John Henry. They would be a match for the larger force of HK drones attacking.

"I make eight vehicles approaching the junction." Cameron's Metal reported. He was aware his fellow Terminator fell in combat, and Cameron was missing. He was ready to fight.

"Take the last three vehicles with your LAW rockets and finish any survivors with the Barrett Light Fifty." John said.

"Affirmative." Was the response.

"Sheila, if you are able to break free, make a strafing pass on the remaining vehicles." John Henry said.

"I have ten bogies." Sheila said. "Even with two of our drones assisting me. I am going to be busy for a few minutes. This is about to turn into a 'fur ball'."

* * *

Ed's team was able to get two HK Tracks operational. They already loaded one into the truck. He received the warning of the approaching force.

They quickly removed the HK Track from the truck, and directed both of them to head down a ramp near the dock. One stayed there at that side of the dock, while the other crossed the length of the building and took up station on the other side. They were to engage and disable the vehicles. They were then to concentrate on any hostile Metal that emerged from the wreckage. That was their primary function. If no Metal was spotted they were free to attack Grays and HK drones.

Team Two moved in to reinforce Team Three and get away from the direct view of the enemy HK drones that would be arriving. Ed ran and shouted down to the lower level they were about to be under attack.

Savannah directed Steve take charge of the operation and to join Ed and his team. They were to try to keep this level secure while Team One searched for Cameron. Steve took the deactivated Terminator with him.

* * *

The Resistance drones scored first blood, each bringing down two HK drones, before switching to the 'gun', Sheila already dropped four.

There were only a few of the attacking HK drones left. They'd taken evasive action, but still continued toward the building the Resistance group was in. That was their target.

Their drones moved in for 'gun' kills, along with Sheila. The attacking HK drones were not armed for aerial combat.

* * *

Cameron's Metal engaged the last three vehicles. The others continued on as they expected. After he fired his three LAW rockets, he picked up the M82A1 and selected individual targets. Some were on fire as he dropped them. He saved them for last. He knew they weren't going anywhere.

* * *

Cammy and Gail started moving debris. More soon collapsed in their place. Savannah came over to help them.

"There is Metal under this debris." Cammy said.

"Is it Cameron?" Savannah asked.

"No." Gail said.

"Do you detect any movement or sound?" Savannah asked.

"There is electricity crackling and sparkling." Cammy said. "That is all I detect. Savannah, if Cameron is in here, she may be terminated…."

It was not what Savannah wanted to hear, but they needed to find out one way or another.

"Keep digging." Savannah said.

* * *

Cameron's Metal dropped all the targets from the three vehicles he destroyed. He was getting ready to disengage when he spotted four HK drones coming in low, he notified everyone. They flew past him. He hit one of them with his M82A1; it was now a smoking hole in the ground.

* * *

Sheila disengaged from the remaining attacking HK drones. She fired her air to ground missiles on the convoy. Only two vehicles were still advancing. She detected three more HK drones coming after the warning from Cameron's Metal. She needed to break off to engage them. She was aware their Teams on the ground were able to get two HK Tracks to back them up. The Resistance team made sure they were all squawking the same transponder code.

* * *

Cammy and Gail moved enough debris to look further inside the collapsing rubble.

"I see Cameron, she is down." Cammy said.

"Hold these metal sections up and I can pass through." Savannah said.

"What if it collapses back down again?" Cammy asked. "This whole area may collapse, you will be trapped or - worse."

"Just do it, Cammy." Savannah said. "Please."

Cammy and Gail struggled to lift the collapsed section to make a path for Savannah. Savannah squirmed through in a second.

As soon as Savannah was through, more debris fell into the area forcing Cammy and Gail back. The opening closed.

Savannah was trapped on the other side of the blockage.

* * *

The remaining two vehicles from the convoy pulled up off to the side, away from the big rig. The two reprogrammed HK Tracks rolled out to engage them, both vehicles soon exploded. Men and Metal scrambled from the wreckage.

Team Two moved out to finish them off. It was over in seconds. Frank retrieved a deactivated Terminator from the group they'd just finished off. It would go back with the other three.

A Skynet HK drone that was shot down, crashed into the side of the building, starting a fire. The fire was spreading and getting larger. The automatic fire suppression system was already expended from the original battle that took place here. The fire seemed to grow and expand every second.

Team Three recalled the two HK Tracks and loaded them into the big rig. The four damaged Terminators were loaded on as well. They wanted to be ready to roll as soon as they could.

* * *

"Great, now the building is on fire." John said. "I want our Teams out."

"What about Cameron?" John Henry asked.

"How many of our group do you want to lose?" John asked.

John told Steve to have someone drive the big rig out with the four deactivated Terminators and the two HK Tracks. Two other damaged HK Tracks were also loaded in, they would serve as a parts source. All the power cells were collected and taken with the load.

They were to make sure any Metal at the other vehicles they destroyed was collected as well. Steve sent two team members. He sent two more to retrieve the two SUVs that Cameron and Savannah's teams arrived in.

That left Ed and Steve at the burning facility, with Team One below.

"Tell them to withdraw if they don't have Cameron now." John said.

"Affirmative." Steve said.

Steve took a quick look around and saw they might have ten minutes before the flames reached the access to the lower level.

"Ed, come with me." Steve said.

They headed below.

* * *

Cameron's Metal heard the order to evacuate the facility. He returned to his SUV and headed for the burning building. He was not ready to abandon Cameron. He knew it was his duty to protect Cameron and Savannah Weaver. No matter what the cost was.

That cost might be his existence. So be it.


	574. Not One Hundred Percent

Chapter 574

** Not One Hundred Percent **

* * *

Steve and Ed went down to where Cammy, Gail and Savannah were at.

"Where is Savannah?" Steve asked, looking around.

"She is on the other side of this pile of rubble with Cameron. Cameron currently appears inopreatable." Cammy said. "Let's move this debris."

Steve told them they would only have about nine more minutes until the fire reached the area of their escape.

The four Terminators went to work.

Two of their team were currently trapped on the other side. They all knew they weren't leaving without them.

* * *

Sheila and the drones remained on station over the now burning building. One drone was sent with the big rig for protection.

"Tell us what you see." John said. "We have lost contact with the teams."

Sheila described that the big rig already left, the two SUVs were being collected and Cameron's Metal was arriving as well. She updated the spread of the fire.

"John, they are not going to leave Cameron." John Henry said. "You know this."

"I do know it. I've seen it happen before." John said.

"They will not let Savannah perish, John." John Henry said.

"Savannah will not leave without Cameron." John said. "We have _seen_ the files where she stayed to be with Cameron, when Cameron was unable to leave. She stayed to perish with Cameron and not abandon her."

"Would you leave her?" John Henry asked.

"I don't know." John said. "I have a bigger role to play in the future. I don't know what I would do."

They both knew John would stay and do the same thing….

They all would.

* * *

Savannah squeezed through the opening Cammy and Gail made. As soon as she was through, more debris fell and blocked her retreat.

It didn't matter she was here for Cameron.

Cameron was down and unmoving. Savannah took in the scene. There was a computer bank running but a series of wires were ripped loose. No, they were blown loose. Some type of grenade exploded here, and it wasn't Thermite.

There were two dead Grays that Cameron killed with her hands and part of a Terminator sticking out from under the rubble. Savannah would have to keep and eye on that one. She checked her Taser.

Savannah noted a pair of shredded bloody pants on the ground and one of the Grays was missing his pants. The bloody shredded ones did not look like his, there was no blood on his legs.

Savannah used a piece of wood to push the wires off of Cameron; they'd burnt holes through her clothes and sheath. There was metal showing in those spots. The sheath was still smoking. It appeared that the grenade also damaged her. She was lying in a small pool of blood. Her pants were blood soaked but no holes were visible in them.

Savannah was aware that when Cameron rebooted, she may revert to her older programming. It didn't matter. Savannah knew Cameron would never hurt her.

Once the sparking wires were off of Cameron, Savannah removed some of the other debris covering her. Savannah pulled Cameron away from the sparking computer.

"Savannah, we are moving the rubble." Cammy shouted to her.

"I have Cameron." Savannah said. "I am waiting for her to reboot."

"Have your Taser ready." Cammy shouted.

Savannah checked her Taser, but did not draw it. She knelt next to Cameron brushing small plaster chunks off her face.

Cameron opened her eyes.

"Savannah…." Cameron said.

"Oh, Cameron." Savannah said giving her a big hug.

Savannah knew something was wrong right away. Cameron's back was a bloody mess. Savannah moved around in back of Cameron to look. There were chunks of sheath missing and metal showing.

Cameron was assessing her damage.

"Let's hope we don't need a time bubble." Savannah said.

Cameron stood.

"I am not one hundred percent." Cameron said.

"I can see that." Savannah said.

Cameron started removing debris blocking their escape. She could hear the others working on the other side. Savannah worked alongside of Cameron.

* * *

The four Terminators were frantically trying to move the fallen debris and shore up the sides to prevent further collapse. Cameron and Savannah worked from the inside as well.

"I need a Thermite grenade." Cameron said.

"I have one." Steve and Ed both replied.

Soon there was an opening and two Thermite grenades were passed through.

Cameron handed one to Savannah.

The computer did not have a voice interface.

Soon there was an opening almost big enough for Savannah and Cameron to slip through.

Cameron typed into the monitor - 'You Lose – AGAIN'.

Ed and Steve made an opening big enough and they used their bodies to keep it open. Cameron and Savannah both armed and left a Thermite grenade on the hard drives and related equipment.

They slipped out through the opening, and it collapsed behind them as soon as Ed and Steve moved. The Thermite grenades exploded as the group moved to the upper level. The burning Thermite showered the downed Terminator as they incinerated the mainframe.

They heard firing as they came out of the opening. They spotted Cameron's Metal fighting a running gun battle with two Terminators.

"Go help him." Savannah said. "All of you."

Cammy and Cameron hesitated.

"Finish it, and we are leaving." Savannah said.

Cameron and Cammy reluctantly left, leaving Savannah alone near the corner.

There was the distant sound of minigun fire. Seconds later, there was a loud crash and chunks of the roof fell in as a burning HK drone crashed through, everyone scattered in all directions.

When Cameron and her group looked around, Savannah was nowhere in sight. The smoke was thick now and the fire started by the HK drone crash was raging.

Cameron and Cammy were going to go back into the area where Savannah was last seen, Ed, Steve and Gail stopped them.

"Cameron, we can go back and use the - TDE." Gail said.

"If we did that, we would have seen it." Cameron said. "You three go help my Terminator."

Cammy and Cameron looked at the area where Savannah went, it was now a raging inferno. No one could have survived for long in that. It looked like Savannah was – gone.

There was more firing going on now as well. Cameron and Cammy with tears in their eyes, needed to join the fight. Now the fight was for their lives.

If there was no time bubble, that might mean they must all perish in this fight….

They were all going to fight hard - to avenge Savannah.

* * *

"There are more HK drones coming." Sheila said. "We are running low on ordnance."

"All of our drones are going to run out of ammunition at the beginning of this new engagement." John Henry said.

"How many HK drones are there?" John asked.

"Two groups of five that I can detect. There appears to be more vehicles arriving as well." Sheila said. "There are only a few missiles left for air to ground attack among our drones."

"Target the lead and rear vehicles." John said.

The drones that were still armed with missiles, fired on the convoy.

"All missiles have been fired." Sheila said. "I am making one pass through the trapped vehicles and I will be out."

"Get some altitude after you do and keep us informed." John said.

"There are troops on the ground headed toward the burning structure." Sheila said. "Cameron's Metal is fighting them – alone."

The two SUVs that two of their team went to retrieve, came barreling out of the dry wash and raced through the crowd of men and Metal attacking, the men flew in all directions. The SUVs were taking fire and disappeared around the side of the burning building, one was now pushing the other, it was smoking badly.

The SUV attack broke up the advance of the assault force. There were burning HK drones littering the area. One HK drone smashed through the roof of the building. Another one slammed into the side of the building, not already burning, it was now. The building was burning and starting to collapse from the fire and structural damage of the four HK drone impacts.

Time was running out.

* * *

Cameron was aware of the battle raging, she now took command. Dan and Frank were at the side entrance bringing more weapons after abandoning the two damaged SUVs. Steve and Ed helped Cameron's Metal out, and the three of them fell back from the side of the structure now starting to collapse as it burnt, regular vision was impossible now, due to the smoke. The air was no longer breathable.

The group of eight Terminators prepared to advance outside of the burning building and engage the attacking force. They all were damaged at this point. Cameron did not think any of them would survive. It didn't matter they were all determined to avenge Savannah and take as many with them as possible.

There was a loud clanking sound. The big HK Tread suddenly become operational and was advancing from behind them. It knocked the burning wreck of the HK drone out of the way. This new threat from behind them, effectively boxed them in.

Cameron turned to fight this new threat. She saw its weapons systems were online.

"Concentrate fire on the weapons targeting systems." Cameron said, raising her weapon. "We are trapped."


	575. Dread The Tread

Chapter 575

** Dread The Tread **

* * *

The group of Resistance Metal was aware they were about to have a fight on their hands. Now there was trouble behind them as well.

The big HK Tread clanked forward, towards them.

Cameron was getting ready to fire on the HK Tread's weapons targeting system.

"Wait." Cammy shouted. "It's Savannah."

"What?" Cameron asked.

"It's Savannah inside. I modified the HK Tread to operate only on manual control earlier. I didn't want any surprises." Cammy said. "Savannah must have taken refuge in it when the HK drone crashed. She is protected in it. It saved her. Savannah is not dead."

The HK Tread rumbled past them, and headed for the door. Steve and Ed rushed to open it. The HK Tread paused momentarily. They were able to open the roll up door, right before the HK Tread would have smashed through it anyway.

Savannah was taking the fight to the group attacking them in the HK Tread.

This was a game changer for the Resistance team.

"Let's Go." Cameron yelled, as they moved to back Savannah's play. "Gail, watch our six."

* * *

Sheila watched as the HK Tread exited the burning and collapsing building. It headed out to join the fight - on their side. It opened up on the attacking force, killing everyone where they tried to fight.

"There is a big HK Tread coming out of the burning building." Sheila reported. "It is firing on the attacking force. It is decimating the Grays."

John was trying to reach Cammy or Savannah.

Once she was clear of the jamming field, Savannah could communicate.

"John, I am in the HK Tread." Savannah reported, as soon she was out of the building. "Cameron is with Cammy and our group. She is – operational."

John and John Henry both knew that Cameron was – damaged, by that statement, probably significantly. They at least found Cameron and she was still in the fight.

Sheila made a fast low pass sending the attacking force to seek cover. It looked like a strafing run. She was out of ammunition, but trying to draw fire away from Savannah. She wanted to keep the attackers on the defensive instead of the offensive.

Two of their drones made passes from opposite sides. They were out of ammunition as well. It cause the attackers to seek cover or try and shoot at the drones. The HK Tread was attacking them at the same time. The third drone came in from the way the attackers came, from behind them. Not everyone sought cover this time. The drone opened up, firing off the last of its ammunition, taking down careless and overconfident targets.

The HK Tread was firing its missiles and mini guns. Cameron and the rest her team, were picking off fleeing targets. It turned into a 'Turkey Shoot'. The battlefield was theirs….

Cameron and her team moved to make sure any Metal was deactivated and their chips removed. They collected four more damaged enemy Terminators.

"Sheila, is it clear?" Cameron asked.

John was glad to hear Cameron's voice.

Sheila went back up to altitude.

"Yes." Sheila said.

"Cameron, what do you need?" John asked.

Cameron went over what they were going to do, and what they needed. She rapidly listed some things they were going to need and where to obtain them. Cameron's Metal made complete listings of all useful items they'd spotted following the big rig.

"I've made arrangements for what you need." John Henry said. "CamNet is assisting me with the procurement."

"Is it safe to stay there?" John asked. "The Blackhawk is on its way there now with all the Metal we could round up. They are also bringing Thermite."

"We need to 'clean' this place up." Cameron said. "Savannah and I destroyed the Skynet computer here. It is done calling for help. It is terminated. Skynet lost again."

Savannah climbed out of the HK Tread. Cammy and Cameron both gave her a hug with tears in their eyes. It seemed to be another close one for Savannah and they all knew it. It was another close one for Cameron too. Savannah being able to bring up the HK Tread up, made the difference. She saved all of them a lot of damage. Her hours of operating the one they'd captured before, paid off. The Metal was grateful for her quick thinking.

The bodies of the fallen were collected and added to the raging fire. Soon after that a thumping sound could be heard, increasingly growing in volume.

Their Blackhawk was returning with a full load of Metal to help out and police the area.

Soon there was an even louder thumping as a giant S-64 Skycrane arrived. It was located nearby. It was on standby for fire fighting duties in the local 'burn area'. John Henry secured its immediate use for five times its normal rental fee. They left its huge water tank behind. It brought a large 'front end loader' with it, slung below it. Cameron informed John Henry where there was one at near their location, they could 'borrow'. Cameron originally spotted it on the way to the target area.

Work was started to collect the downed HK drones. Several large eighteen wheeler dump trucks arrived. They were also 'borrowed' from the same work site the front end loaded was 'borrowed' from. The crashed HK drones were loaded into those. The bodies were dealt with, they were moved into the building on fire. Thermite was dropped on the inferno from the Blackhawk to insure everything inside was destroyed, as they'd gone back and done with the hanger at the helicopter base.

The HK Tread was secured to the S-64 Skycrane and it left with it. Cameron and Savannah along with the other seven damaged Terminators boarded the Blackhawk after they were done policing the area, the new group of their Terminators finished up.

Savannah went about inspecting each of the Terminators as they flew. It appeared Cameron and her surviving Metal warrior, were the most heavily damaged. It figured. Savannah was willing to bet Cameron's Metal warrior was 'her' as well. The way it fought, seemed to prove that.

Savannah finally sat down between Cameron and Cammy. She silently took each of their hands as they few - home….

It created a calming effect for all three of them.

* * *

John assembled a team to be ready to start the repairs for the damaged Terminators when they arrived. Sarah, Vanna, Jesse, Cam and Ally were all there.

Kyle and Derek were out on recon with Bob and Jim. They were headed back as well. John Henry told them to use extra caution due to all the Skynet related activity they'd come across.

They never knew what the last vestige of that primitive Skynet mainframe may have enacted.

* * *

The Blackhawk let Cameron's group off and they headed into the base. All of them wore bloody, ripped and torn clothes. Savannah looked the same, but most of it was Terminator 'blood'. Savannah was covered with grime and soot from the wall collapse and fire. Her hair and skin was a dirty gray and black color, as were most of the Terminators.

They looked like a ragged group as they approached. Savannah asked Cammy, to tell the other Terminators, not to 'thank her' for doing her job, as they all did. She was a team member doing her job like they were. Savannah did not like the extra attention, especially when the Terminators were all damaged.

John was there to greet them and look over Cameron and Savannah. Cameron greeted John and told him she was functional.

"OK, I get it." John said. "Check on my troops first."

Savannah knew Cameron wanted to be 'worked on' last. She worked with Cammy and Cameron getting Gail patched up and the others. Cameron's Metal needed the most work with Cameron second.

"Cameron, does he have a name?" Savannah asked.

"No, I do not want to name them or even give designations." Cameron said. "I do not want to deal with the loss of them falling in combat. I lost one today…."

"That sounds like – Future John, before you were sent to protect John in 1999." Savannah said. "Isolating yourself….."

Savannah learned to never say 'sent away', as it would cause Cameron to start glitching.

Cameron did not want to discuss it. Savannah was not going to push it until Cameron was patched up.

After a few hours they were finished with everyone except Cameron and Cammy. Cam asked everyone to leave. John put up the usual protest, but knew not to push it or Cameron would leave. Vanna refused to go.

Gail, Ally and Steve returned with several deactivated Terminators, one of them was female.

"Savannah, I need you and Vanna to go please, for me." Cameron said. "I am damaged…."

Savannah and Vanna looked at each other.

"Please, don't ask." Cameron said. "Cam and Cammy will make the - repairs."

"OK, Cameron, but we won't be far." Savannah said. "I – understand…."

Savannah remembered the bloody pants Cameron was wearing and the pair of shredded bloody pants on the floor of the 'Clean Room'. Savannah didn't understand at all. Cameron never 'sent her away' like this before. Something was wrong….


	576. Don't Push It

Chapter 576

** Don't Push It **

* * *

Savannah stopped at the door.

"Go on, Vanna." Savannah said. "Something else is wrong."

"Don't push it." Vanna said. "Even _you_ can only 'bend' her so much."

"I guess I will find out." Savannah said.

"Good luck." Vanna said and left.

Savannah did not like being sent away. She'd seen and worked on every part of Cameron. Cammy was identical to Cameron, so there was no mystery about - anything. This was something that really needed to be bothering Cameron. Savannah started trying to figure out what it was.

Cameron, Cammy and Cam were all talking. They knew Savannah hadn't left.

"Savannah, Cameron wants you to - go." Cammy said.

"NO." Savannah said.

"No?" Cam asked.

"NO. **N - O**." Savannah said. "YOU are not sending ME away."

Cammy started to walk over to Savannah to usher her out. She was prepared to physically carry her out if necessary.

"Forget it, Cammy." Savannah said, standing her ground. "You are not going to touch me."

Cameron quickly moved to prevent a confrontation between Cammy and Savannah.

"Savannah can stay." Cameron said. "She has earned the right to be our - equal."

"Thank you, Cameron." Savannah said glaring at Cammy and Cam.

Savannah knew both Cammy and Cam were – 'Cameron'.

She also knew this was going to be some bad news.

* * *

Vanna waited outside the lab door, listening and watching. She knew Savannah was 'pushing it'. Then again she'd just been allowed to stay. It came close to a confrontation, but Savannah was still inside. Vanna knew Savannah would be a much better warrior and person than she ever could be. Vanna was proud of Savannah – herself. Cameron molded Savannah in her image and it showed in everything she did. Cameron was making Savannah the human female, she wished she could be.

Vanna would question Savannah later about it.

* * *

John knew Cameron was 'hurt'. Cameron absolutely did not want John to see her with major damage. John knew it bothered her greatly. He could never make Cameron understand he would love her no less because of her damage and he wanted to help repair her.

"Cameron has sent everyone away." John Henry said.

"Even Savannah?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "Savannah refused to leave. She faced down Cameron, Cammy and Cam. There was almost a confrontation."

"She is amazing…." John said.

John Henry thought John was talking about Savannah, but did not want to ask.

"I have started to go over the data, there are still several locations we have not yet uncovered from this operation." John Henry said.

They were aware there were two separate groups of Grays and HK drones that came to attack them. That meant they still needed to track down two more locations and eradicate them.

John Henry could see John was not paying attention.

* * *

Jesse looked over Gail's wounds. They bothered her very much, but she knew they would heal rapidly. Jesse gently touched each one and gave it a kiss.

"Thank You, Jesse." Gail said. "I am sorry, I am – damaged."

"Don't worry about it." Jesse said. "You're a fast healer."

"The others were all damaged worse than me." Gail said. "Cameron asked me to provide security on their rear, covering their six."

"You were still shot up." Jesse said. "Cameron tried to protect you."

"I went to be with – Savannah." Gail said.

"To protect her and help her." Jesse said. "That was a good thing."

Gail looked at Jesse and hung her head down.

"Gail?" Jesse asked. "What is it?"

Gail looked back at Jesse.

"I am in love with Savannah." Gail said.

Jesse looked at Gail, she almost wanted to make a joke about it, but refrained.

"Gail, we are _all_ in love with Savannah. If you love Cameron, then you love Savannah." Jesse said. "Everyone loves BOTH of them."

"You are not angry at me?" Gail asked.

"How could I be angry at you, for what I feel too?" Jesse asked.

Jesse and Gail discussed this before. Jesse knew it was deeply troubling Gail for her to keep dwelling on it. Then again, that is what Metal did. They always dwelt on something that bothered them.

Jesse moved over and kissed Gail.

"You have expanding beyond your programming, just like all the other female Metal has." Jesse said. "Everyday you become more like – me."

"Is that a good thing?" Gail asked.

"I hope so." Jesse said. "I am a better person than I was, but still not as good as I will be."

"I feel that way too." Gail said.

Jesse noticed Gail looked worried.

"What else is wrong?" Jesse asked.

"Do you think I will have the same – troubles, as Cameron?" Gail asked. "She is tormented by so many things. I am afraid now that will happen to me."

"I think you have a long way to go before that will ever happen." Jesse said.

"Somehow I think that is a 'bad' thing, that actually sounds like a good thing." Gail said.

Jesse stripped off Gail's underwear, guiding her to the bed.

"Right now, is all about you." Jesse said. "I am going to do everything for you. I want you to feel - special."

Gail felt so confused and conflicted. Jesse seemed to have a way to make her remember all the good things between them. She was feeling them all right now….

* * *

"…John…." John Henry said.

"Sorry. I was thinking about Cameron." John said. "I'm good."

"Since the HK drones came in two groups, as did the attackers, we are most likely dealing with two or more locations where HK drones have been stored."

"That makes sense." John said. "I don't understand how they have been able to do so much."

"I can not detect any trace of Skynet or its offshoots online and neither can CamNet." John Henry said.

"Where is it hiding?" John asked. "What is it waiting for?"

"It is hiding from us, from Cameron." John Henry said. "Cameron has always made sure Skynet knows who terminated it, each one."

"If she destroys them, how can anyone find out?" John asked.

"I don't know." John Henry said. "Somehow, some of them have passed the - message."

"Cameron is doing that to protect me." John said. "She is making herself the target."

"That move by Cameron to protect you, endangers every Allison." John Henry said.

"I wonder if she knows that. I know she does." John said. "I wonder if she cares."

"She values your life above all others, John." John Henry said. "You know this."

"I do." John said. "I also think she takes satisfaction in killing it - Skynet."

"I believe she does take satisfaction in terminating sometimes." John Henry said. "It is very un-Terminator like activity."

"My Mom once told me a long time ago, that Cameron killed three men for stealing her purple coat." John said. "We'd been robbed and all our money and important stuff was gone. Cameron was only concerned with her purple coat. When they tracked them down, that is what Cameron demanded back. She then shot the man that was wearing it, after she forced him to give it back at gunpoint."

"I have seen that file." John Henry said. "Cameron told Sarah she killed them because they knew where you lived."

"That is what Cameron said." John said. "It was when Cameron's 'feelings' and 'emotions' were starting to emerge. Mom always thought it was revenge and - hate."

John and John Henry sat in silence for awhile thinking about that. They both knew in Cameron's poems, she expressed hatred – usually for herself.

"Back to business…." John Henry said. "I have calculated several locations we need to check."

"Send other Metal out on it. DON'T let Cameron know yet." John said. "Her 'recons' always turn into assaults."

"She figures - she is there already…." John Henry said.

"And she does not care if she is terminated." John said.

"She is a Terminator." John Henry said. "Old habits die hard."

"Let's hope she - doesn't…." John said.

"Die hard?" John Henry asked.

"Die." John said.

* * *

Savannah knew something was really wrong for Cameron to behave this way.

Savannah walked back to Cameron.

"May I inspect your damage now?" Savannah asked. "Only Cam and Cammy have seen some of it. I want to see _all_ of it."

"I will need several sections of sheath material off of the deactivated female Terminator." Cameron said.

Cameron looked away from Savannah.

Cam and Cammy stood there with blank faces. That was unusual for them. They must be suppressing strong feelings or emotions. That was not a good sign. They were trying to hold it together as Terminators, stone cold killers.

Cameron looked at Savannah and silently removed her bloody pants.

Savannah let out a small gasp. She now knew the shredded bloody pants on the 'Clean Room' floor were Cameron's.

Savannah could not believe what she was seeing.

There was _nothing_ to see.

"It's - gone." Savannah said. "Everything is – gone."

"Yes. This is my karma. I did this to someone else once. I am allowing you to see this, so you will take my place at John's side." Cameron said. "I am no longer - female."


	577. Thank All Of Us

Chapter 577

** Thank All Of Us **

* * *

"Savannah, you must promise me you will take my place." Cameron said. "Now, starting - today. John must be provided for. He will need – companionship. I can no longer provide for him - as a woman. That is now your function."

"Cameron, we can fix this." Savannah said. "You can use – sections, off the other female Terminator."

Cameron knew John would have no choice at this point if the damage remained unrepaired. Too much - material was missing. Some of it would heal, but it would never be the same.

Cameron did not really care anymore. It was the excuse she'd been hoping would happen in some way. Damage or termination in combat was the best way. Now John could fulfill his destiny, the 'Natural Order' would be restored. Cameron thought about canceling her 'gender' before. Now it was done. It was done to her, in combat. This was a combat loss, damage inflicted on the battlefield. Everyone could accept that - damage.

"I don't know if I want to do that." Cameron said. "This was one of the few – areas, where I still retained my original sheath. There will be little left of the original – me, at this point. I am going to leave the damaged area as it is now. It will help John to – move on."

Savannah walked over to Cameron and slapped her - hard.

All three Terminators were stunned.

"Stop this." Savannah said. "NOW."

Cameron looked at Savannah with hurt in her eyes.

"You have been damaged before and repaired. You can use the TDE and – replace yourself before you enter the building. I will run the TDE myself. Cammy has talked me through it a dozen times. I will send you." Savannah said. "Nobody will know."

Cameron considered that. She'd done that to save Holly from unrepairable – damage. Cameron knew they could have replaced significant sections of Holly or replace her chassis, given her a new body. Cameron also knew the horror would live on in Holly's programming, in her mind - forever. Cameron fixed that. For Holly, it actually never happened, with temporal management. Holly never knew….

"Savannah, I want John to move on…." Cameron said. "I wish to remain genderless."

"I don't care about - John." Savannah said. " _I_ want you the way you were. That is what _I_ want."

"I am worthless, Savannah, I…." Cameron started.

Savannah went to slap Cameron again.

Cameron's hand came up stopping Savannah from hitting her in the face this time.

Savannah anticipated that, and her other hand followed the first and made contact with the other side of Cameron's face.

Cameron knew Savannah was not backing down. Maybe she'd trained her too well….

Savannah looked Cameron directly in her eyes as she spoke.

"I will NEVER be with John unless you are restored to how you were before this incident. I will never allow him to - touch me." Savannah said to Cameron's face. "I swear it."

Cameron still held Savannah's wrist, not hurting it, but immobilizing it inches from her face. She was scanning Savannah as well.

Savannah faced Cameron; there was fire in her eyes.

"Scan me. I'm not bluffing." Savannah said. "I am not lying, you know it. You KNOW I will do as I say."

Cameron smiled faintly.

"You play rough." Cameron said. "You play to win."

"It's never over, until I win." Savannah said.

Cameron knew Savannah learned that from her.

Cameron released Savannah's wrist and gave her a hug.

"You are always looking out for me." Cameron said. "Even when I make poor decisions."

"I will always look out for you, Cameron." Savannah said. "The 'Natural Order' must not be disrupted. We have both seen the 'Natural Order' in the future – YOUR future. It is the FOUR of us."

Savannah looked at Cam and Cammy.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves." Savannah said. "I know you are both 'Cameron' so you think her behavior is – normal. Start thinking more like Vanna and myself. Seek out the 'Allison' in your programming."

"I'm sorry, Savannah." Cammy and Cam both said at the same time.

"You should be." Savannah said.

"I am, Savannah." Cammy and Cam both said at the same time, again.

"Start thinking about how all of your actions affect the rest of us, including ME." Savannah said. "It isn't about you or me. It is about the - future. Everything WE do, needs to protect the future."

Savannah looked at Cammy and Cam.

"You two, gather sheath material of any kind, from the deactivated Terminators. We are patching the exposed metal on Cameron for now." Savannah said. "Only what we need to do to get Cameron patched up, to use the TDE."

They all started to get to work. In an hour, Cameron's exposed metal covered.

Savannah thought it reminded her of a doll she once played with. It was female in appearance, but genderless.

* * *

"Cameron is leaving the base." John Henry said.

"Who else?" John asked.

"Savannah and Cammy." John Henry said. "Cam has returned to Vanna."

"Where are they going?" John asked. "Did they 'make' our targets?"

"I don't think so." John Henry said. "They both look upset."

"I am going to check on them." John said.

"I would advise against it." John Henry said.

"Maybe…." John said. "Can you track them?"

"Only if Cameron allows it." John Henry said.

"Great." John said. "She is pushing Savannah real hard. Cameron may not need to rest or sleep, but Savannah does."

"Cameron's function is to protect the future and you; it seems Savannah's function is to protect Cameron, you and the future." John Henry said.

"Who told you that?" John asked. "Cameron?"

"No, Savannah did." John Henry said.

"Beautiful. Try to track them." John said. "They are up to something."

"When isn't Cameron up to something?" John Henry asked.

John thought about that for awhile.

"Never." John said. "It is her 'M-O', that is how she operates."

* * *

Cameron went over the controls and settings of the TDE with Savannah. Once she identified the specific time and coordinates, Savannah was able to do everything else on her own.

Savannah decided to send 'damaged' Cameron first, but to arrive after undamaged Cameron from that timeline departed. She didn't want Cameron to 'see' herself.

Cammy worked on a program with Cameron so she would not know she was damaged and not even know she'd been replaced. Everything forward from the moment of her arrival would be erased.

* * *

Earlier:

Prior to the attack:

Cameron was on her way to meet up with her Metal.

As she neared a deep part of the dry wash she saw a time bubble appearing. Cameron could see it was empty. She immediately dropped her weapons and entered it. She knew if a time bubble appeared, she or anyone else, was to enter it.

As Cameron was departing she saw another time bubble appearing. There was someone in that one. She did not see who before she transferred.

When 'damaged Cameron' arrived, she was programmed to 'forget' everything that happened to her, before this _moment_ in time, once she was dressed. She was also programmed not to know she was damaged. As the damage reoccurred during the battle, that is all she would know or remember.

Temporal management solved the - problem.

* * *

The arcing and flashing started on the TDE pad at Cameron's base. When it was done, Cameron was standing there. Her naked body beautiful and undamaged.

Cameron saw Savannah at the controls of the TDE with Cammy behind her.

Savannah moved around the TDE controls and gave Cameron a long hug. Cameron hugged her back. Savannah finally let go and stepped back.

Savannah resisted the urge to touch the parts of Cameron that were once again - there.

"What did I miss?" Cameron asked.

Savannah looked at Cameron's perfect nude figure.

"Nothing." Savannah said.

"Was I terminated?" Cameron asked.

"No." Cammy said.

"Do you have files for ME?" Cameron asked.

"NO." Savannah said. "I will brief you on what happened."

"I want my files." Cameron said.

"You are not getting them." Savannah said.

"You will be given all relevant data and information." Cammy said. "You will know most of what - happened. That is all the information we have been instructed to give you."

"By whose order?" Cameron asked. She knew she was the one who made the rules and gave the orders.

"By MY order." Savannah said. "You will know of all the events, except a few - details."

Cameron remembered her orders to all Metal, that _any_ order from Savannah was the same as if she'd given the order herself. She also remembered Savannah could counter any order from her. Savannah was to have the final say in any order.

Cameron could see Savannah holding back her tears; she didn't want to push her.

"You are here now; the timeline has not been disrupted." Savannah said. "I ask you to leave it at that. It is MY _order_ – to ALL of you."

Cameron knew Savannah was reluctant to actually issue an - order. She knew it was something very important to Savannah.

Savannah ordered both Cam and Cammy to erase the files with the damage they saw done to Cameron.

Nobody would ever know but Savannah.

It was the same thing Cameron did for Holly.

* * *

"Cameron's base is running their TDE." John Henry said.

"Great. They are trying to 'fix' something." John said.

"Most likely." John Henry said.

John tried to call Cameron, Savannah and Cammy, no one answered.

"They are running it a second time." John Henry said.

"This is getting better by the minute." John said.

After a few minutes John's phone rang.

"Did you call me?" Cameron asked. "I was – busy."

"Are you OK?" John asked. "Is – everyone OK?"

"Yes, I am fine." Cameron said. "So is everyone else. I will be by to see you soon, we can talk more then."

* * *

Cammy gave Cameron all the relevant files of the battle and events.

"I want all my files." Cameron whispered to Cammy.

"You have all the information you need." Cammy said.

"Stop whispering. Maybe I will have to start threatening to deactivate Metal myself." Savannah said. "Let's go."

Savannah took a hold of a hand, from both Cameron and Cammy as they departed.

"Thank you, Savannah." Cameron said

"Thank ALL of us." Savannah said. "It was a team effort."

Cameron and Cammy looked at each other as they walked.

They both knew Savannah was truly the 'Chosen One'.


	578. What Happened To Me

Chapter 578

** What Happened To Me **

* * *

Since she was undamaged, Cameron wanted to go and see John.

Savannah knew that was not going to be a smart idea, especially if she wanted what she'd done - covered up.

"Cameron, maybe it is not such a good idea that John see you now." Savannah said.

"Why not? I feel fine." Cameron said. "I am currently undamaged."

Cameron briefly wondered if Savannah was claiming John for herself.

"The last time he saw you a few hours ago, you didn't look so hot." Savannah said. "You needed some - repair."

"What happened to me?" Cameron asked. "I want to know."

"You were – damaged." Savannah said. "Now, you aren't."

"Cameron, stop pushing it, and pushing Savannah." Cammy said.

Cameron wanted to know what happened. It must have been catastrophic.

"That bad?" Cameron asked.

"What do you think?" Cammy asked. "Do you think Savannah would have done this for any other reason? Can't you see she is trying to spare you grief?"

"I want to know." Cameron said. "I need to know."

"Just as Savannah is protecting you physically, she is also protecting you - mentally." Cammy said. "Leave it alone. You already have enough to _haunt_ you. Don't make it worse."

"Please, Cameron, stop." Savannah said. "You have what you need, and you don't need, what you don't have. You have suffered enough."

Cameron knew Savannah and Cammy were trying to help her and didn't want her to be hurt further. Maybe she should drop it for now.

"Where should we go?" Cameron asked.

"My room here." Savannah said. "I need to get cleaned up, so does Cammy. Look at us."

Cameron did look at them. They were covered in soot, dried blood and filth. She also saw Cammy showed repairs, a lot of them.

Cameron followed Savannah to her room. She was wondering why they looked like that. She knew they were in a battle, but she was missing many of the details and events. They gave her some files and reports as to what happened. There were still a lot of blank spaces.

Cameron watched as Savannah and Cammy stripped and set their filthy clothes aside.

As Cameron took in Savannah perfect figure she became alarmed. Savannah was losing weight. Cammy and Savannah entered the shower and cleaned each other.

The water going down the drain was black.

While the girls were in the shower, Cameron called John.

Cameron laid some towels out for them, as they exited the shower. Cameron scanned Savannah as she helped dry her back. Something was wrong….

* * *

"I want two teams on each target." John said. "Recon only."

"I will stress that." John Henry said.

John's phone rang, he answered,

"John, I will be tied up for a couple of days, something has come up." Cameron said. "I'm sorry."

John didn't say anything at first. He knew they'd 'done' something at Cameron's base. He also knew she received some damage. He didn't want to push it. That would only keep Cameron away longer.

"Whatever." John said, he'd been looking forward to seeing Cameron even if she was 'damaged'.

"I will make it up to you." Cameron said. "I promise."

John hung up the phone without saying anything.

John looked at John Henry.

"Where were we?" John asked.

John Henry went back over his briefing.

* * *

Cameron needed to say something. Savannah should not be losing weight.

"Have you been feeling alright, Savannah?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Savannah said, she was tired, both physically and mentally.

Cammy picked up on Cameron's concern and started to scan Savannah too. She'd already done it in the shower. Now she was doing it again.

"You have lost weight." Cameron said.

"I'm just trying to get my schoolgirl figure back." Savannah said. "I like to look - Tight."

"You have not been getting enough rest these last few weeks, and have missed meals." Cameron said. "You are pushing yourself too hard."

Savannah never complained about herself to anyone.

"You have been busy." Savannah said. "So have I."

Cameron knew Savannah was pushing herself for her.

Savannah was wearing herself out, to keep Cameron from being damaged, or even worse - destroyed.

Cameron noted Savannah was not getting dressed. She only was wearing a towel. She was unsure why.

"Are you going to get ready for bed?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know." Savannah said. "I was waiting to see what you were planning and if I needed to gear up again."

"NO, Savannah." Cameron said with real concern. "You need to rest."

"I will rest if you and Cammy lay down with me." Savannah said. "I know you don't sleep, but I would feel more comfortable with both of you next to me. I need the comfort and reassurance. Just to sleep, nothing else."

Cameron looked at Cammy. Cammy nodded. They'd done this before, the three of them.

"I will get cleaned up real fast." Cameron said. "I will stay."

"We can do internal maintenance while you sleep, organize our files and make plans." Cammy said.

"Thanks, I could really use a small break." Savannah said.

Cameron hurried and showered, she came to the bed. Cammy was already in it with Savannah. Cameron dropped her towel and climbed in next to Savannah.

Cammy and Cameron felt Savannah take each of their hands. Savannah was asleep in no time. They knew she was holding on to them, to make sure they did not leave. They were also both scanning her as she started to dream. They both knew she was dreaming of them.

Cameron and Cammy replayed their files of Savannah from their time at the Resistance base, through the years, over and over. Both of them loved Savannah even more as they relived – everything. Cameron wished she shared all the files of Cammy 'being with' Savannah. She knew one day soon she would be making her own files with Savannah….

Cameron soon pictured it in her mind. She was creating her own – dreams.

* * *

The sun came up in Palmdale.

"Holly, I don't feel very good." Allison said.

Holly became immediately alarmed, scanning Allison.

"I am calling Cameron." Holly said.

"No, see if my mom is up." Allison said.

Holly went to check.

"She and Hanna are – busy." Holly said.

"Oh, brother, just what I wanted to hear…." Allison said. "Where is Anna?"

"She is out training Young Allison." Holly said. "I am watching Summer and you."

"Out training?" Allison asked. "This early?"

"Yes." Holly said.

"Allison is just a kid." Allison said. "She needs a break every now and then."

"Cameron wants her to be as well trained as Savannah, if not better." Holly said.

"Call Savannah first, then Sarah." Allison said.

"I think it is just morning sickness." Holly said. "It will go away."

Holly called Savannah anyway. She was not taking any chances.

* * *

Savannah awoke to Holly's ringtone.

Cammy and Cameron both knew it as well. All three of them sat up. Cameron was still naked.

"Hello." Savannah said.

"Allison does not feel well; she asked to talk to you." Holly said.

Cameron was instantly alert listening as well.

Savannah knew they were both listening so she activated the speaker phone. She told Allison that Cameron and Cammy were with her.

Savannah talked to Allison about some of the things she felt during her two pregnancies in the two different futures.

Cameron asked Savannah if she could speak to Allison for awhile. She finished and hung up.

"Let's go to Palmdale." Cameron said.

"I am not one hundred percent." Cammy said. "You two go."

"It is fine, Cammy; you know I love you no matter how you are." Savannah said.

Cameron knew that too. She also knew Savannah was worried about HER well being, more than her appearance, after the damage she received.

"I do. It's the others I don't like to see me less than Tight." Cammy said.

Savannah was aware Cammy was trying to look more and more like Cameron Prime, even being as Tight as Cameron was. Cammy was 'Cameron' and she was trying to act the part as well.

Savannah thought Cammy was trying to 'hang on' to her.

"OK, Cammy." Savannah said. "I want you to go. If you don't want to, I am not going to make you. I do understand."

"I am going back to the Resistance base." Cammy said.

"Can you check on Gail, Cam and the others if they are at the base, for me?" Savannah asked. "Maybe I should go and check on them myself."

Cameron liked that Savannah was thinking of the others who'd been damaged as well.

"That is a good idea. I want Savannah to do that first." Cameron said. "I will take care of a few things here and pick you up in an hour. Make sure she has a healthy meal."

"Make it an hour and a half then." Savannah said.

Savannah wasn't even sure when the last time she ate a meal was, or even when the last time she ate more than a bite of food once or twice a day…. She needed to be there for Cameron.

Savannah knew she was burning the candle at both ends. It didn't matter, Cameron NEEDED her.


	579. Get Them

Chapter 579

** Get Them **

* * *

John was excited to see Cameron was back at the base.

"Cameron!" John called out.

John saw Savannah come around the corner a second later.

"Sorry." John said. "Hello, Cammy, Savannah."

"Hi, John." They both answered.

"Is Cameron coming too?" John asked.

"John, you know how she feels about being – damaged." Cammy said.

John could see the repairs to Cammy and knew she was right about Cameron, her appearance mattered to her. He knew she wanted to look her best for him.

"You're 'Cameron' too." John said. "Don't you worry about – yourself?"

"No, Savannah loves me for more than my – body." Cammy said.

John knew that was a jab at him, for not wanting Cameron to have a different sheath. John wasn't going to take the bait. He was going to let it slide.

Savannah shook her head and walked away. She wanted no part of this conversation.

Once Savannah left, Cammy looked around, then at John.

"You are welcome to 'try out' this - body. Everything is the – SAME." Cammy whispered. "Nobody will know…."

Cammy smiled at him, left and caught up with Savannah.

John watched Cammy and Savannah as they walked away. He reflected on the fact he'd ALMOST 'tried' that body out once, on _both_ of them….

John was tired of Cameron never being around, always off fighting the war, on her own.

"You're on." John called out after them. "BOTH of you."

Cammy heard him but did not turn back. A smile slowly spread across her face. She knew Savannah was going to have to wait for her turn.

* * *

Savannah made the rounds checking how everyone's recovery was going. She looked at the visible damage on them, touching each one of the Terminators on the cheek before she left. The Terminators were all pleased she was there to check on them. Savannah always seemed to brighten the room by her presence and sparked every Terminator to feel - happy. Savannah saved Gail for last.

Savannah knocked on the door

Jesse answered after a few seconds. All she was wearing, were her nipple rings. She grabbed a long tee shit and slid it on, as she invited Savannah in.

Having just seen Jesse naked, made Savannah think of Young Jesse. It made her - hungry.

"Hi, Jesse." Savannah said. "Looking good…."

"Sorry for the mess, love." Jesse said.

The room was in semi disarray.

"Rough night?" Cammy asked, looking around.

"Sure…." Jesse said.

"Where is Gail at?" Savannah asked

"I don't know." Jesse said nervously.

Cammy knew something was off. She excused herself and left Jesse and Savannah alone. She moved down the hall.

Cammy called John Henry to find out where Gail was.

"I don't know." John Henry said. "She left earlier. I last 'pinged' her near the park."

"Keep me posted." Cammy said and returned to the room.

Jesse's top was off again, but she'd put some underwear on. She was showing Savannah one of her nipple rings. They were discussing something.

"I have an extra set." Jesse said. "I can help you - put them on."

"Get them." Savannah said.

Savannah stripped off her top and bra as Jesse retrieved her extra set of nipple rings.

Cammy watched but said nothing. She could tell without even scanning Jesse, that she was highly sexually aroused. She figured Jesse would have to change her underwear again - soon.

Savannah held them up to her nipples as she looked in the mirror.

"They would look beautiful on you, love." Jesse said.

"I think so too." Savannah said. "I need to wait a little while…."

Jesse knew Cameron was not done 'breeding' Savannah yet. No, that was not true. Savannah and Young Jesse did those things by choice, on their own, for their older Duplicates selves. Sure Cameron indirectly leaned on them, but Cameron always gave them a choice.

"When you are ready, you know where to find me." Jesse said. "For – anything…."

Cammy shot Jesse a glance. She then remembered her words to John earlier. They were really all one big happy family – most of the time.

Savannah put her top on, Jesse remained topless. They both tried to call Gail. There was still no answer.

"Was there a – problem?" Savannah asked.

There was. Gail was totally in love with Savannah and conflicted over her feelings for Jesse about it.

"The same 'problem' we ALL have." Jesse said. "I have a way to 'help' with - mine."

Jesse looked at a clock. Savannah wondered if she was waiting for someone.

"We need to leave." Cammy said.

They all said goodbye and headed out. They passed Vanna in the hall, headed for Jesse's room. They chatted for a few minutes and left.

Savannah looked back as Jesse opened her door, she was naked again. Savannah saw Jesse pull Vanna into her room….

Savannah let out a little laugh. Cammy looked at her but said nothing.

Savannah knew Vanna was going to be 'HER', to Jesse right now. That was the funny part, it really WAS her.

* * *

Jesse was rapidly stripping Vanna.

"I missed you too." Vanna said. "Slow down."

"I can't, I need you right - NOW." Jesse said.

Vanna noticed the extra set of nipple rings on the dresser and a bra. Jesse never wore one and it was not big enough for Gail. Vanna knew it was Savannah's.

Vanna understood. Allison was 'Cameron' to her many times. Now it was her turn to be someone – else. To Jesse she was 'Savannah' right now. Vanna switched off the light.

"Just don't touch my scar and I am - her." Vanna whispered.

Jesse stopped for a few seconds.

"Thank you." Jesse said, continuing.

"Call me - Savannah…." Vanna said. "I am HER. It really is my name…."

That seemed to excite Jesse even more.

Vanna knew she was in for a good time.

* * *

Cammy called Cameron and left a message to pick them up at the park. Cameron wanted to know why, Cammy filled her in.

"I think Gail is at the park." Cammy said.

"She is troubled." Savannah said. "I need to help her."

"That is where we are going." Cammy said.

They were both lost in thought.

"Savannah, it is OK to do whatever you need to do, to help her, with her – troubles." Cammy said.

"I will." Savannah said. "You know I always - do."

Cammy knew Cameron wanted everyone to love Savannah, so she would never feel lonely, rejected or replaced as Cameron was made to feel. Savannah could reach any Terminator that was in some type of distress.

"She just needs to talk – for now." Savannah said. "I need to speak with her alone."

"When we get there, if she is there, I will wait for Cameron at the front." Cammy said.

"Call me when Cameron comes, then we will head out to Palmdale." Savannah said.

Savannah was looking forward to seeing Allison - both of them.

* * *

Gail was standing, watching some children play by the swing set. They would push each other to go higher and higher. She'd been watching them and others for hours. She was lost in thought. So many things seemed to happen in daily life. Things she was not designed to deal with. She was faced with many feelings, wants and desires. It was all so confusing and made her feel apprehensive. She knew she was happy with what she already shared, but there was a need for - more, calling her.

These feelings were all so overwhelming. She knew this is what Cameron felt, ALL the time. How did Cameron deal with - everything? It was terrible. Her hand was glitching.

Gail heard someone moving up behind her. She thought it was some more children.

She almost jumped as her glitching hand was taken in another's hand.

It was Savannah. She didn't say anything. She just stood there with Gail, holding her hand, the glitching stopped. Gail felt its warmth and softness. Gail was scanning her, Savannah knew and let her.

The children left.

Savannah led Gail over to the swing and set her down. Savannah gently pushed her.

They still hadn't spoken.

"Cameron used to bring me here and do this for me." Savannah said. "It was when I was lonely and missing my 'mother', missing my real parents too. They were all gone and there was - Nobody."

"I'm sorry." Gail said, as she slowly swung.

"Life goes on." Savannah said. "We need to keep moving forward and make our own futures and not live in the past."

"I don't know what to do." Gail said.

"Don't lose sight of what you have, for what you – want." Savannah said. "We all 'belong' to someone or more."

"I know." Gail said.

"Go back to where you need to be." Savannah said. "You will find everything you want - waiting for you."

They left the park.

Cameron soon arrived.

Gail returned to the base.

When Gail went to her room, she did find everything she - wanted. Gail called her 'Savannah' as well.

Vanna didn't mind. It was her name and they were the SAME person. Between Jesse and Gail, they kept her in heaven a long time, over and over. Life was good and it just got better.


	580. Zap

Chapter 580

** Zap **

* * *

Cameron picked up Savannah and Cammy from the park.

Savannah was still worried about Gail. She knew Gail was conflicted about what happened the other night and what happened before with Duplicate Jesse. Savannah knew Gail loved her almost as much as she did Jesse. Savannah wondered if that made her think less about Duplicate Jesse. Savannah knew what she needed to do. It would have to be the right setting to reach Gail and not hurt her in the process.

They listened to some music on one of the radio stations as they drove. It seemed they all needed too think about different things happening in their lives.

On the way to Palmdale, the trio stopped by one of the locations the downed HK drones were taken to for inspection and evaluation.

Most of them were to be processed into projectiles after stripping them of any salvageable components. It appeared they would be able to get five maybe six HK drones built from parts. They would also be able to get three more Terminators rebuilt and reprogrammed.

"You're looking good." Cam said to Cameron.

Cam could see Cammy was still healing up, but Cameron was now perfect again. Cam only 'remembered' Cameron needed some repairs, she didn't have any files as to what they were.

Savannah wanted to check over, several of the Terminators that were working, who were on the raid, to see how their wounds were doing, both her and Cameron checked together.

Savannah made a point of inspecting the damaged areas. It seemed to brighten them up as she left them with a soft touch to the cheek and a smile. She reminded all of them if they were experiencing any problems or felt there was an issue with something, to contact her and she would resolve it in a satisfactory manner for everyone. She always did so without fail, at the earliest time possible.

Cameron also needed to do something. It was personal.

"We're headed out to see Young Allison." Cameron said to Cam. "You know why else I am here."

"I do." Cam said to Cameron. "Over here."

Cam led Cameron to a Terminator chassis. Cameron took out the chip she removed from her fallen Metal. She possessed no recollection of doing it, but Savannah told her she did. Cameron reviewed it to see if it contained any more information on it about what happened to her, it did not. It only showed her damaged self showing up as they met and what they did together in the building. Cameron saw that she'd taken quite a few hits and a grenade blast before he went offline. That damage looked bad enough. Cameron knew it must have been worse, a lot worse.

Cameron put the chip in and the Terminator rebooted.

He looked around and then at Cameron.

"Thank You." He said.

"Nobody gets left behind." Cameron said. "You may choose a different chassis or even have your original head installed. You have a choice to choose from. We can even Resequence your DNA, if you have someone else you want to look like. Savannah picked this chassis for you."

"Thank You." He said, seeing the work going on. "I will help here first, and then decide. Thank you again, Cameron. Thank Savannah for me as well."

Cam gave Cammy a once over.

"Cammy, maybe you should stay and help us here." Cam said.

"Why?" Cammy asked.

"So you don't scare Summer." Cam said.

"I'll think about it." Cammy said, now somewhat miffed.

"Cammy will be coming with us." Savannah said.

Cammy smiled at Savannah, then glared at Cam.

Cameron wanted that as well. She wanted Young Allison to see more of what they really were, cyborgs. Cammy's damage was not severe, but some of the metal was showing, especially under her clothes.

The trio departed.

Savannah called ahead to make sure Hanna took Summer to her room or away. She found out Anna and Young Allison were on a training run at the park.

"We will intercept them there." Savannah said. "We will see if Young Allison is away from Anna."

"Anna is - US." Cameron said. "She will not be negligent."

"Let's see if she spots us." Cammy said.

"I don't want to frighten her." Savannah said.

"We won't." Cameron said. "Savannah calls the plays."

It was decided Cameron and Cammy would try to corner Anna in a simulated attack.

They headed for the park. When they got there, they parked several blocks away.

* * *

Young Allison went on a mile run with Anna. It was her second of the morning. Anna made sure, she never pushed Young Allison beyond what she was able to do. Young Allison liked to be quizzed as she ran, on any of the subjects Anna previously instructed her on. She liked to work her body and her mind. Her speed and agility were fantastic.

They went to use some of the gymnastics equipment. Anna wanted to build upper and lower body strength in Young Allison as well.

Savannah spotted them in the distance. She knew if she could see them, Anna could see her. Anna continued with Young Allison as if she hadn't seen Savannah.

Savannah moved closer. Anna went over and gave Young Allison some instructions. She then headed for Savannah, checking her phone for anything she missed. Anna suspected they were up to something.

The two hugged when they faced each other. They really looked like twins.

"You have lost some weight." Anna said. "You are not eating properly."

"Thanks - 'Cameron'." Savannah said. "I'm glad to see you too."

They both laughed.

"You have been a busy girl." Anna said.

"I have been pushing it pretty hard." Savannah said. "Probably as hard as you are pushing Young Allison."

"I am preparing her for the future." Anna said. "It isn't anything you haven't done."

Savannah knew there were a few things she'd done that Young Allison was still biologically unable to do.

"She has started a few years earlier than I did." Savannah said.

"She will do everything you have done at an accelerated pace." Anna said. "She must be prepared for Judgment Day. She has advanced far beyond her numerical years of age."

"Zap."

A small rock hit Savannah.

She quickly turned around and Young Allison was there with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Savannah." Young Allison said. "I just could have Tasered you or - worse."

"Hi, Allison." Savannah said. "You got me."

Savannah knelt down and Young Allison ran and gave her a hug.

"I have missed you, Savannah." Young Allison said.

"You have grown so much." Savannah said. "You are so pretty."

Young Allison did not want to let her go.

Anna left to see who else was with Savannah; she knew Cammy or Cameron would be. She tried to see where they were. Her base program was 'Cameron' with 'Savannah' added in, with the Neural Interface.

Savannah went for a walk with Young Allison. As they walked, they talked and caught up. Young Allison took her hand. Savannah wondered if this is what their Terminators felt as she took their hand. Something so simple, was so – beautiful.

Young Allison told her of all the things she was studying and what new songs she learned to play on the piano. They shared a lot of small talk. Savannah asked her about how things were going with the others in her home. Savannah would double check that information with what she already knew from Cameron. Savannah knew they didn't want any problems for anyone.

Anna was sure she spotted Cammy or Cameron lurking by the Recreation Room building. She would try to work her way over and surprise her. As she got closer she saw it was Cameron. Nobody looked that good.

Cameron was moving. Anna moved to intercept. Cameron went around the restrooms. Anna moved to pass between the restrooms and the Recreation Room building. As soon as she started down the gap between the two buildings, Cameron appeared in front of her.

"You're trapped." Cameron said.

"I can evade." Anna said.

"Not this way." Cammy said, moving behind her.

They'd boxed her in. If it was a fight, it would be a brutal one. Anna would be at a disadvantage.

"Now what?" Cameron asked.

Anna backed up into a gap in the wall of the restrooms, drawing Cameron and Cammy closer.

"Zap."

"Zap."

Cameron and Cammy both spun around to their side.

Young Allison was leaning out a window in the Recreation Room with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Cameron. Hi, Cammy." Young Allison said. "You're both Tasered. You lose."

"Did I forget to tell you I have a friend?" Anna asked.

Cameron and Cammy looked at each other. They hadn't seen that coming.

"What if you missed?" Cammy asked. "You 'missed me. Now I am coming for you."

"Zap."

"She has a friend too." Savannah said, appearing behind Cammy.

"We won." Young Allison said. "It's never over until I win."

Cameron looked at Cammy, knowing those were her words.

"What have we done?" Cameron asked.

"Created two human versions of – yourself?" Savannah asked.

"I hope so." Cameron said and meant it.

"I have to protect John, Savannah, Cameron and the future." Young Allison said. "It is the 'Natural Order'."

Cammy looked at Young Allison, she 'forgot' Anna and her.

"What happened to us?" Cammy asked looking at Anna. "You left Anna and me out."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor…." Young Allison said.

Anna and Cammy looked at each other. Young Allison 'wrote them off' in her future…. _They_ weren't part of the 'Natural Order'.

Cameron made sure in Young Allison's instruction; she knew what mattered and what - did not.


	581. Live Fire

Chapter 581

** Live Fire **

* * *

Holly was worried Cameron was going to criticize her. No, she was worried Cameron would – replace her, if Allison experienced any more problems.

"Holly, relax, you're making me nervous." Allison said. "You are going to start glitching soon, at this rate."

"I am worried about you." Holly said. "You have not been - well."

"You look more ill, than I feel." Allison said.

Holly's hand was glitching now. She tried to hide it from Allison. She was afraid she was going to make Allison feel even more uneasy.

Allison saw it, and took her hand and hugged her. The glitching stopped.

"Cameron won't deactivate you." Allison said. "You know that."

"She will blame me if you have any – problems." Holly said. "I don't know what else to do for you."

"She will not." Allison said. "Cameron cares about all of us."

Allison knew she possessed something Cameron wanted – her body for John. If Judgment Day came, Cameron would want her at John's side. She knew she could use _herself_ to bargain with for Holly, if Cameron ever really did try to replace or deactivate Holly. Allison would do anything for Cameron anyway. Allison knew her mother was willing to 'step up' and do Cameron's bidding.

"What are you two so glum about?" Claire asked.

"Nothing." Allison and Holly both answered.

Hanna followed Claire out, with Summer tagging along behind her.

"Cameron will be here shortly." Hanna said

Summer perked up hearing that Cameron was coming. She went to the window and looked out.

"…Amrin…." Summer said.

"I guess we know where we rate." Allison said.

They all knew that they all loved Cameron.

"They're here." Holly and Hanna said at the same time.

"…Avanna…." Summer said, seeing Savannah.

"I guess we really do know where we rate." Hanna said.

They all knew that they all loved Savannah, as well as Cameron.

* * *

"I see Summer looking out at us." Cammy said. "Maybe I should wait in the SUV."

Cammy didn't want to look 'ugly' in front of the girls.

"No." Savannah said. "She will want to touch your damage, let her. She has nothing to be afraid of, or you ashamed of."

They went in and greeted everyone.

Summer touched Cammy's face like Savannah said she would.

Young Allison took it all in.

"Do you have more damage?" Young Allison asked.

"I do." Cammy said. "It is not currently visible."

"Can I see all the damage later?" Young Allison asked. "I want to know how to repair and fix everyone."

"What has Anna been teaching you?" Cameron asked.

"What you and Savannah want her to." Young Allison said. "She _is_ both of you."

Cameron and Savannah looked at each other, but said nothing.

Cameron gave specific instructions to the Metal females to make sure Young Allison understood everything. Young Allison was to be told the truth about everything and anything she wanted to know. Cameron believed it would get Young Allison 'ready' before Judgment Day happened.

"Yes, she is." Cameron said.

Cameron knew Young Allison understood the 'Natural Order' of time. She even stated it at the park. Cameron smiled, it was a good day.

Cameron sought out Allison and took her to her room.

Allison took Cameron's hand and placed it on her neck.

"You're going to do it anyway, so let's get it over with." Allison said. "One of them scans me every fifteen minutes as it is."

Instead, Cameron gave Allison a big hug.

"They are worried about you." Cameron said. "I am worried about you."

Allison reflected on her previous – failures.

"I know." Allison said. "I have done everything you asked me to do. I am trying to be careful. If my body is too damaged…."

"Stop, Allison." Cameron said. "I don't want you sounding like - me."

"Cameron, if I can't have a child, I want to trade places with Future Allison." Allison said. "I want to be with MY baby."

"I – don't know." Cameron said.

Cameron would like to have Future Allison here. She was only a few years older than Savannah. Cameron knew Future Allison would step up and take her place, next to John – NOW. It was what Future Allison was used too - already.

"Think about it." Allison said. "I would fulfill all her – obligations, in YOUR Future."

Allison would gladly 'be with' Future John, Future Savannah and Duplicate Cameron. It was the SAME people anyway, even if slightly different. It would be worth it, to be with HER baby.

"Did you run this by Future Allison when she was here?" Cameron asked.

"I did." Allison said. "Do you want to know the truth?"

"Yes." Cameron said.

"She said she would do it, if YOU were there with John and Savannah, the four of you." Allison said. "She likes what she has, what you gave back to her."

"Really?" Cameron asked. "She never mentioned it to me."

"It started out as her idea." Allison said. "She feels guilty about having 'taken' my baby."

"What about Holly?" Cameron asked. "She loves – YOU."

"I have not mentioned it to her." Allison said. "I am afraid she will 'melt down'."

Cameron was afraid Holly would self terminate, without HER Allison.

"She must be given a choice where she goes to, or stays at." Cameron said. "I will go back to my future to see what everyone thinks."

"If I lose the baby, I am going there anyway." Allison said. "I just wanted you to know that. I will be with MY baby, no matter what."

Cameron did not like this development at all. Cameron did not want to lose - an Allison. John would need her. Cameron decided to find Claire. Cameron hoped Claire would help her out again – soon.

* * *

Cameron sought Claire out, taking her to her room. Hanna watched but did not follow. Hanna knew you don't get in Cameron's way.

Savannah saw her trepidation and moved to comfort her.

"Hey, good looking." Savannah said to Hanna.

"Look who's talking." Hanna said.

"Let's go for a walk." Savannah said

Cammy moved to follow them.

"Cammy, you can show Young Allison your – repairs." Savannah said. "It is time she learns what to do. I wish I would have started at her age to do all this."

Savannah wanted Young Allison to be better than her at everything. Savannah also knew Sarah wanted and tried for her, to have as 'normal' a life and childhood as possible, under the circumstances. Young Allison would have a Resistance group upbringing.

"We will do a live fire exercise to show her." Cammy said. "I am already damaged, one more won't hurt."

"Let her shoot you once, show her where to aim and hopefully hit." Savannah said.

Cameron allowed Savannah to do that with her once when she was damaged, to give Savannah the feel of shooting at a real target and how to repair the damage.

Anna departed for the bunker with Cammy and Young Allison.

Not too long afterwards there was a muffled shot.

* * *

Young Allison, Cammy and Anna went into the underground bunker.

Young Allison took out her ear protection and shooting glasses. She went to the arms locker and retrieved a handgun.

"Are you sure about this, Cammy?" Young Allison asked.

"Just don't shoot my face." Cammy said.

Cammy stripped off her top and bra.

Young Allison looked at her. She looked just like - Allison.

"Will I look like that one day?" Young Allison asked.

Cammy looked down seeing what Young Allison was talking about.

"Yes, but even better." Cammy said. "You will look like Cameron one day."

They all knew the clones were identical to Cameron. NONE of them ever looked as good or as Tight as Cameron.

"Cameron is beautiful." Young Allison said.

"You are too, Allison." Anna said. "You will be as beautiful as Cameron. It is YOU that Cameron was constructed in the image of."

Young Allison saw the stitches and patched sheath material on Cammy.

"I know it doesn't hurt, but it looks like it should." Young Allison said.

"It doesn't." Cammy said. "Live fire!"

Young Allison looked around and made sure it was clear, she thumbed back the hammer on her Model 66, and fired one round into Cammy.

"That was just like target practice." Young Allison said.

Cammy sat down and Anna told Young Allison what to do without actually doing it. Young Allison then removed the bullet and stitched up the wound.

Cammy felt Young Allison touch her other damaged parts and the repairs to them. Cammy knew Young Allison was - curious.

"You can touch me anywhere, Allison. This is what you will look and feel like one day. There is nothing to be ashamed of. It is in your image I am created." Cammy said. "I thank you for the beauty you have given me."

"I have seen my mom, Allison and even Holly and Hanna without clothes. It is just different to touch and see exactly what you will look and feel like, in a few years." Young Allison said. "Cammy, I want to be older – now. I want the body you have. I want to be beautiful - now."


	582. You Can Stop Her

Chapter 582

** You Can Stop Her **

* * *

Cameron took Claire into her room.

The two just looked at each other for awhile.

Cameron did not want to ask. She knew how hard on the females it all was, both mentally and physically. It all took a toll.

Claire knew what was coming. She could see Cameron was apprehensive about - asking. Claire loved Cameron and would do ANYTHING for her. That is anything except - give up her two daughters. She would have as many children as Cameron wanted, any way she wanted it done.

"I am ready." Claire said.

Cameron looked relieved.

"I know you are." Cameron said.

"Do you want it to be mine or Allison's?" Claire asked.

"What do you want?" Cameron asked.

"If I am to be at John's side, I want it to be my own." Claire said. "If it is for you, I want it to be Allison's."

"It may need to be for Allison…." Cameron said. "She needs her own child. She is going to go to my future to be with her baby, if she – has trouble again."

"She will leave us?" Claire asked.

Claire was now clearly worried. She remembered seeing the glum looks on Allison's and Holly's faces a short time ago.

"Yes." Cameron said.

"You can stop her." Claire said.

"Yes." Cameron said.

"But – you won't." Claire said.

"No." Cameron said. "I must allow her to have what she wants. I owe it to her."

Claire decided to try again with Cameron. She KNEW Cameron could keep Allison here.

"Cameron, YOU can stop her." Claire said. "She loves you. You can keep her here…."

"I can." Cameron said.

"But – you won't." Claire said.

"No." Cameron said.

"Why?" Claire asked.

Claire was frustrated at this point. It was impossible to change Cameron's mind.

"Future Allison will return in her place." Cameron said. "Future Allison will be with John and Savannah. John must be protected."

Claire spent months with Future Allison in Cameron's future. That was when she brought the baby, Allison's baby that she carried, to the future for her and delivered it for her.

"What about you?" Claire asked.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor…." Cameron said.

* * *

Cammy headed down the tunnel and took the branch to the Detail house next door. She would check up on the operation and report back to Cameron.

Anna returned with Young Allison.

Savannah returned with Hanna.

Young Allison wanted to show Savannah some of her projects that she'd been working on, as well as some of her artwork and drawings. They went off to her room together.

"Young Allison wants to be older." Anna said. "She told Cammy."

"I have heard her say that also, to her mother." Hanna said.

"Cameron can take her to the past to mature and bring her back when she is - older." Anna said.

"Claire will not like that." Hanna said. "I can not allow it. Cameron will breed Young Allison as she has Savannah."

"You can't allow what?" Cameron asked, returning with Claire.

Hanna looked at Claire then at Cameron.

Cameron moved closer to Hanna. She stood facing her.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Cameron said. "EVERYONE."

"I understand." Hanna said and went to Claire.

They could all hear Savannah and Young Allison laughing and having a good time.

"Listen to the future; you are all hearing it now." Cameron said. "It is the 'Natural Order'."

Claire went and picked up Summer and took her away. She hoped Cameron would not take Summer away from her too. Claire knew Cameron was going to take her Allison from her.

Cameron saw Claire look at her and take Summer away.

"It is the 'Natural Order'…." Cameron said.

Everyone already left.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor…." Cameron said to - herself.

* * *

"Bob's team is reporting a lot of activity." John Henry said.

"Any Metal?" John asked, sitting down.

"None spotted so far." John Henry said. "That can change fast."

"What about the other location." John asked.

"So far nothing. It is inactive." John Henry said. "It appears abandoned."

"Sounds more like a set up." John said. "Have them pull back. I want them to make it look like they left. Then we can set up some surveillance."

John established a com link with Bob.

"Tell me what you think." John said.

"I think we need to hit this location now." Bob said.

"Do they have any HK Tracks or HK drones?" John asked.

"None spotted." Bob said. "There may be more locations."

"What do you want?" John asked. "I can recall all our teams for a strike."

"We need to see where some of these people are going." Bob said. "I will send my team to start following some of them."

"I will send more Metal now." John said.

John Henry already started doing that, as he listened to Bob.

John Henry knew as soon as Cameron found out about this, she would be all over it.

* * *

Vanna returned to the lab. She was tired from Jesse and Gail. Gail really worked her over good. It was an experience like no other she'd ever shared before. She knew Gail was 'seeing' her as 'Savannah', but it was still an awesome encounter. She planned to try for a few more of those adventures. Jesse quietly mentioned if Cam was 'game', they could switch whenever she wanted or maybe work it into a - foursome. Vanna planned to run it by Cam.

Vanna was monitoring the feeds of information from John Henry as she worked. She knew she needed to get Cam on this – now.

"Cam, find Sheila and Ally." Vanna said. "Bob needs help."

Cam immediately notified Cameron. All the girls got the alert.

* * *

Savannah was helping Young Allison with her hair when the alert came through. It made an ominous sound.

The smile evaporated from Savannah face.

Young Allison saw it right away.

"What's wrong?" Young Allison asked.

"Some of our group may need – assistance." Savannah said. "I have to go, Allison."

"I want to go as well." Young Allison said. "I want to help."

"NO. You are trained, but you are not ready yet for combat." Savannah said. "You are too young."

"What if Judgment Day already happened?" Allison asked. "Would I be ready then? Would I still be too young?"

"Let me talk to Cameron first about this, Allison." Savannah said. "Maybe sometime soon we can start some field maneuvers. I want to be with you at all times if we do."

"Savannah, I want to be older." Young Allison said. "I want to be older now."

"You will still need the same amount of time to grow and age as everyone." Savannah said.

Young Allison did not want to argue with Savannah about it. She knew Cameron could make her older. Cameron even asked her if she wanted to be older. She was going to tell Cameron herself, that is what she wanted – NOW.

Savannah told Young Allison she needed to leave now, that Cameron would need her. Young Allison gave her a hug and asked her to be careful.

* * *

"I want to go with you." Holly said. "I need to be in combat."

Cameron did not need this now.

"You have your function." Cameron said. "It is important to me."

"Cammy can stay in my place." Holly said. "She is already damaged."

"Cammy is expendable." Cameron said. "You are not."

"I am?" Cammy asked, arriving from the Detail house next door.

"Yes." Cameron said. "You are - me, therefore you are redundant and expendable."

"Cammy goes with us." Savannah said. "Let's go."

"You may need additional help." Holly said.

Savannah took Holly aside.

"Allison needs YOU." Savannah said. "Please be there for her – for me. You will make her worry if you go. She must not lose this baby. If she loses this baby, we lose her…."

"I'm sorry." Holly said. "Allison must always come first."

"Thank you, Holly." Savannah said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Cameron and Cammy were already headed outside. Savannah ran to the SUV, jumped in, and they took off.

Young Allison watched them drive off.

Anna came up behind Young Allison and gently squeezed her shoulders.

"Cameron is going to get Savannah – hurt." Young Allison said. "I need to start going with Savannah, to help protect her."

"They will protect each other." Anna said. "They love each other."

"So do I." Young Allison said.

"I know." Anna said. "We all do."

"Let's go to the bunker and monitor the events. We have all the same feeds." Young Allison said.

"You can not interfere with the operation in any way if we do." Anna said.

"I won't." Young Allison said. "You know that."

"Let's go." Anna said.

* * *

Claire listened from the other room. Young Allison wanted to grow up now. She knew her little girl, was not going to be little for long. Claire picked up Summer.

"It is just going to be you and me soon." Claire said. "There is no stopping this or Cameron."

"Amrin…." Summer said looking around.

Fear gripped Claire. The future was coming.

She knew Cameron wanted her daughters - ALL of them.


	583. Point Taken

Chapter 583

** Point Taken **

* * *

The other members of Bob's team all departed to follow some of the suspected Grays. They wanted to see where any of them went so they would have some more leads to follow up on. It was possible that some of them were unsuspecting workers, who didn't know what they were caught up in. Bob remained alone evaluating the situation.

"I don't want to rush the strike." John said. "I want planning."

"Cameron is on her way." John Henry said.

"Here?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "To reinforce Bob."

"Beautiful." John said.

John did not like the way Cameron always seemed to act without planning. She would always tell him there was a threat and she'd eliminated it. He wanted to better protect his troops.

"Savannah and Cammy are with her." John Henry said.

"I don't know if that makes it better or worse." John said. "Savannah needs better protection."

"Cameron and Cammy will protect her." John Henry said. "Maybe I should start going with her as well."

John Henry knew Mrs. Weaver would hold it against him, if anything 'bad' happened to Savannah.

"Cameron wants these strikes to be all Metal, yet she keeps dragging Savannah along on them." John said. "I don't get it."

"It is Savannah that is trying to protect Cameron." John Henry said.

"Is it?" John asked. "Maybe that is what Cameron wants us to think."

"It could be." John Henry said. "I think Savannah is more dynamic than all of us think."

John was done talking about it. He loved Cameron and Savannah both. Cameron MADE him love Savannah. He did not like how Cameron was manipulating all of their lives.

"What about the second site?" John asked, looking at the feeds.

"Still nothing." John Henry said.

"Maybe I will go check that one out myself." John said.

John wanted to take some of the heat off of Savannah.

"That sounds like a bad idea." John Henry said.

"But you know I am going to do it anyway." John said.

John Henry knew Cameron was not going to like this at all.

* * *

Cameron rushed to where Bob was at; Cammy and Savannah were both with her.

CamNet was filling her in with all the details. CamNet also made her aware John was going to come out on the strike.

As soon as Cameron heard that, she slammed the heel of her fist into the steering wheel, bending it. It almost caused the SUV to lose control.

Cammy reached over and steadied the steering wheel, as Cameron restored it to its original shape.

Cammy was getting the same updates as Cameron and filled Savannah in.

"John wants to come out on the operation, since he knows Cameron is coming." Cammy said.

"He won't listen to me." Cameron said, glancing at Savannah. "He is very stubborn."

"It's not safe for him to be out when there is Metal available." Savannah said. "I will call him and ask him to stand down."

Savannah saw Cameron's eyes were glowing red as she glanced over.

"I will ask him." Savannah said.

"Thank you." Cameron said, as her eyes returned to their normal beautiful brown color.

Savannah called John.

"Word travels fast." John said answering the phone.

"Hi, John." Savannah said. "Please, don't be rude to me. I don't treat you like that."

"I'm sorry, Savannah." John said. "You did not deserve that."

"John, you know why I am calling." Savannah said.

"Because Cameron wants you too?" John asked.

"No, she has not asked me to do that or even indicated I do that." Savannah said. "I am a person too, John. I have feelings too."

"I'm sorry, again." John said.

To John, Savannah was the sweatiest girl. Her beauty next to Cameron's, they were different, but both very beautiful.

"John, it's your job to make all this work and for us to follow you." Savannah said. "Generals do not fight battles, soldiers do."

John knew Savannah was right.

"What about you?" John asked. "You should be here planning with me."

"One day I will be, John." Savannah said. "We will do everything – together. We already know the future."

Now John was at a loss for words. He remembered the time he'd been one _second_ away from making love to Savannah. It would have been love too, not just sex. They were so close to completing their love.

"I am needed here for now, as you are needed there." Savannah said. "I know you understand."

"I do." John said. "Keep her safe and yourself too. I will stay and do what I am supposed to do. Thank you for reminding me about – everything."

Savannah and John exchanged some small talk and Savannah broke the connection.

Savannah put her phone away and looked at Cameron and Cammy.

"The threat to John has been neutralized for now." Savannah said to Cameron.

"You did that very well." Cameron said.

"I have a good teacher." Savannah said.

Cameron and Cammy both knew Savannah said what she really meant. It was not manipulation but Savannah speaking from her heart.

It made Cameron and Cammy both love Savannah even more.

Savannah smiled to herself. Everyone was under control for now. Cameron _did_ teach her well. Savannah knew it was her - job, to keep both John and Cameron safe.

Cameron going into a combat situation - angry, was never a good thing.

* * *

Young Allison sat with Anna, monitoring the events as they unfolded.

"Savannah is really important, isn't she?" Young Allison asked.

"Very." Anna said. "She is as important as John and Cameron are."

"Because of the 'Natural Order'?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes, and the future." Anna said.

Anna looked at Young Allison.

"And I am supposed to be the fourth component to all that." Young Allison said. "Cameron has told me many times. I have promised her I will be there."

"It is inevitable." Anna said. "It is the 'Natural Order'."

"Show me the targets and help me plan." Young Allison said. "I need to be ready. I MUST be able to protect John, Cameron and Savannah, in the future."

Anna brought up satellite maps of the locations and the security feeds that Bob's team established earlier.

"I want CamNet to show me where everyone is at on the maps." Young Allison said. "Cameron and Savannah need to be protected now."

Anna was making a record of the events as they unfolded with Young Allison to let Cameron review. The desire for Young Allison to be older was also included.

CamNet was also making a record of it, as it did of all events dealing with the Resistance members. Cameron reviewed what everyone said and did. CamNet always made sure the relevant information was ready for Cameron.

Cameron usually watched the updates with a blank face.

* * *

Cameron arrived with Savannah. Cammy went elsewhere to scout in the same vicinity. She would try a different side.

Cameron and Savannah approached Bob.

"Report." Savannah said, beating Cameron to it.

Cameron and Bob looked at each other. Cameron smiled; she'd cooled down after Savannah de-escalated the earlier situation.

Bob filled them in. This was not an isolated location like the other spots were. Any armed activity here, would bring someone to investigate.

"I do not think they have HK drones or HK Tracks here." Savannah said. "Maybe at the other location."

Cameron called up her files and communicated with CamNet.

"The other location is inactive currently." Cameron said.

"Then what is going on here?" Savannah asked. "Unless there is a Skynet mainframe here."

Cameron thought of that. She was ready to face down Skynet again, or any of its illegitimate offshoots.

"I need to get in there." Cameron said. "I must terminate Skynet."

Cameron stood up and started to walk toward the structure.

Bob and Savannah looked at each other.

Savannah stood up and grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" Savannah asked.

Cameron looked around and went back under cover with Bob.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I feel compelled to engage and defeat Skynet."

Cameron immediately began running scans and diagnostics of herself.

"Cameron, you stay put." Savannah said, looking at Bob.

Bob nodded.

Savannah called Cammy and told her to report to their location.

Cammy said she was watching something but would return soon.

"John Henry, what is around the area where Cammy is watching?" Savannah asked.

"Some type of chemical storage tanks." John Henry said.

"Check the records of deliveries if you can find them and any permits filed with the city." Cameron said.

"Cammy, you are NOT to go in alone." Savannah said. "Wait for us if you need to go in."

"I am only observing." Cammy said. "I think I know a way we can get a closer look."

"None of us are armored up." Savannah said.

"We are." Cameron said.

Savannah made a point of looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Cameron asked.

"A time bubble to appear before you – again." Savannah said.

"Point taken." Cameron said. "I _was_ armored up on that last one."

Cameron still wondered how badly she'd been damaged.

Nobody was talking.


	584. Trojan Horse

Chapter 584

** Trojan Horse **

* * *

John did not want Cameron to escalate the situation.

"Look everyone needs to play it cool for now." John said. "This is not the time for an assault."

"When is?" Cameron asked.

"When we don't draw too much attention." John Henry said. "I can control most of the emergency response, but not all of it."

"CamNet has it." Cameron said. "It will call in a 'terrorist' attack across town and draw everyone away from here."

"NO." John said. "This is not the time."

"Cammy, where are you?" Savannah asked.

"I'm getting us a 'Trojan Horse'." Cammy said.

"What is it?" Savannah asked.

"I rubbish truck." Cammy said. "A trash truck."

"Good idea." Cameron said. "Have you commandeered it yet?"

"No." Cammy said. "I want another driver and I will ride either underneath it or inside of it. I want to look inside the building. The trash truck will get us inside the compound."

"Isn't anyone checking the vehicles as they enter?" John asked.

"Not all of them." Cameron said.

"I saw a brown delivery truck drive in, and leave soon after; no one stopped it either time." Bob said. "It didn't even slow down for the guard shack."

"I'm going in myself." Cameron said. "Cammy can drive."

"It was my idea." Cammy protested.

"You still have visible damage." Savannah said. "I will go in your place."

"I don't think that is a good idea." John Henry said. "I am only noticing males at this location."

"I will go." Bob said. "This is my assignment anyway."

"As soon as we have some more Metal there." John said "You can give it a try."

"I will try to slip inside and see what I can find." Bob said. "If it goes 'hot', you will hear it."

"I think we should wait and see where any of the people who leave, are going to." John said. "This place isn't going anywhere and there are no HK drones or HK Tracks there."

"We don't know that yet." Cameron said. "When I get inside, I will know for sure."

"So we are back to where we started." John said. "We are not moving in on the target – yet."

Savannah could see Cameron was getting angry at John countermanding her decision.

"You can get some more Metal in place and we will follow some of the people leaving for now." Savannah said.

Cameron looked at Savannah; she knew she was up to something.

"I see a van getting ready to depart soon." Cameron said. "Savannah and I will follow it."

"Roger that." John said. "Cammy, can you come back to where Bob is?"

"I see someone leaving on foot, on my side." Cammy said. "I will follow them first."

"That is unusual." John Henry said.

"They seem out of place." Cammy said. "They may have dropped out of an upper story window. They were just there and I see an open window now."

"Use caution." Savannah said. "We can be there in a few minutes."

"What about the van?" John asked.

"We are almost there." Dan said. "We can take the van."

"OK. Cameron and Savannah are backing up Cammy and following the person on foot." John said. "The rest of the team is going to keep the area under observation and hold."

Cameron and Savannah departed in their SUV. They headed for Cammy's position, now several blocks away.

* * *

Cameron and Savannah caught up with Cammy. Cammy indicated they all shut down their coms, as far as transmitting for now.

"Where are they?" Cameron asked, looking around.

"There was no one." Cammy said. "I made that story up to get us away from here."

"What for?" Savannah asked.

"Those 'Killjoys' are not going to act anytime soon." Cammy said. "But we can."

"Where?" Cameron asked.

"At the other site that 'appears inactive'." Savannah said.

"That's right." Cammy said.

"Why not tell John and John Henry?" Savannah asked. "What if something goes wrong?"

"With TWO 'Camerons' – What could go wrong?" Cammy asked.

"Plenty." Cameron said. "I like it anyway."

"Now I know why I am here." Savannah said. "Someone needs to be the adult."

Cameron and Cammy looked at each other.

"It is a sound plan." Cameron said.

"OK, we will play it your way at first." Savannah said. "If I see trouble, I want them to know where we are."

"We will be fine." Cammy said.

"I need to be able to let them to know where to send the 'time bubble'…." Savannah said.

Both Cameron and Cammy looked upset now.

* * *

Once there was more Metal backing Bob up, he was going to use the 'Trojan Horse' routine Cammy suggested.

Jim showed up with Derek. They'd been on a surveillance mission together.

"I think Jim should drive the trash truck." Derek said. "I will hop in the back or hide between the cab and the container."

"Why not just hunker down in the cab with Jim?" John asked. "If no one is checking…."

"I should back him up." Bob said.

"They might make you for Metal." Derek said.

"I should at least be on the premises. I can hide in a trash bin, one of the dumpsters, in case Derek gets in a jam. I will be right there to back him up." Bob said. "Jim can hang close with the trash truck and bust back into the compound if we need a fast exit. It's big enough to bull its way in, and the lift in the front, can move anything in its path."

"I think that is a good idea." John said. "I want another Terminator to be in the truck with Jim, if they need to go back in."

"Maybe Cameron or Cammy would like the job." John Henry said.

"We're busy." Cameron came back over the com.

* * *

Young Allison noted the trackers on Cammy, Cameron and Savannah were no longer showing.

"Anna, what happened to them?" Young Allison asked.

"I don't know." Anna said.

Anna went to call Cameron and stopped.

"Allison, get your phone and call Cameron." Anna said. "I don't think she will answer for anyone but you."

Young Allison decided to call Savannah instead; she knew Savannah would not lie to her.

"Allison?" Savannah asked.

"It's me, Savannah." Young Allison said.

"Is something wrong?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "I was monitoring the operation through CamNet and I saw your trackers go offline. It made me worried something - happened."

"Really? No, nothing bad has happened." Savannah said. "We have moved to a different part of the operation now."

"The 'inactive' site?" Young Allison asked.

There was a long pause,

"Yes." Savannah said. "Why did you suggest that? Is there anything we need to know?"

"No, but I think it is too quiet there now for 'nothing' to be happening." Young Allison said. "I want you to be careful Savannah - Cameron and Cammy too."

"Thank you for watching out for me, for us." Savannah said. "It is nice to know we have a 'grown up'' in the room, watching over ALL of us."

"I may not be an adult physically yet, but I am more than a girl." Young Allison said.

"Yes you are." Savannah said. "A very pretty one too."

"Thanks, so are you. Keep CamNet posted so I can continue to monitor you." Young Allison said.

They heard Cameron ask for Savannah's phone.

"Allison." Cameron said

"Yes, Cameron?" Young Allison asked.

"Thank you." Cameron said, then hung up.

"Well, how did that go?" Anna asked Young Allison.

"Better than we hoped." Young Allison said. "CamNet is showing us their positions now."

"That is your doing, Allison." Anna said. "They are doing that, just for you."

"No, they are doing it so I can help protect them." Young Allison said. "I need your expertise now, as we monitor them."

Anna was doing that anyway.

"We should let John Henry know too." Young Allison said.

"I want you to contact him directly and tell him everything." Anna said.

"What about John?" Young Allison asked.

"John Henry or myself will notify him if needed," Anna said. "He has enough to worry about without dwelling on Cameron and Savannah."

"Cammy too." Young Allison said. "She is to Savannah, what you are to me…."

Anna did not think now was the time to point out that Cammy was a little – more, too.

Anna noted some movement near them.

"Alsin…." Summer said.

"I wanted to come and see what was happening." Claire said.

Hanna was with them. Anna quickly filled Hanna and Claire in.

"Will that be my little girls out there one day?" Claire asked.

"Mom, you know it is part of my future." Young Allison said. "I will be out there, so Summer does not have to be there, or you either. It is my destiny."

Claire watched Young Allison working with Anna and now Hanna. She knew one day she would look around and her Allison would suddenly be a - teenager. Claire held onto Summer and sobbed on the inside. It was inevitable…. Cameron was taking control of Young Allison from her.

Claire would offer her reproductive track to Cameron again if she would agree not to take Summer from her. It was time to have John's child and give it to Cameron - IF, she promised not to take away Summer too….


	585. Her Choice

Chapter 585

** Her Choice **

* * *

Jim, Bob and Derek found the trash truck near where Cammy reported seeing it. They were about to do a 'hard stop' to take control of it. The driver pulled up and stopped, along the side of a restaurant. The driver stopped to eat and probably use the restroom. Jim, Bob and Derek commandeered the trash truck. When The driver was done and came out of the restaurant, he would be in for a real surprise. Who would steal a grubby trash truck?

Bob was now in the back of the trash truck. Jim would drive it into the compound and lift the large dumpsters at the location with the forks on the front of the truck. Bob would climb into the upside down trash bin, after it was empty, and hang on as it was turned right side up and cover himself with some cardboard. He would wait for any trouble. Derek would try to slip out of the cab and make his way inside.

* * *

"Be careful, Derek." John said.

"You know I will be." Derek said. "I have a baby on the way."

"I will be by his side if he needs me." Bob said.

"I know you will be." John said.

John was beginning to wonder if he should have let Cameron go in herself. Derek would not be in danger now like he was about to be. Where was Cameron anyway? He hadn't heard from any of the girls for awhile.

"John Henry, where is Cameron at?" John asked.

"She is tracking the unknown man who left the facility, with Savannah and Cammy." John Henry said. "That was my last report before they went silent."

"Silent?" John asked. "Are they in close to the target?"

"It would seem that way." John Henry said. "Do you want me to contact them? Cameron said she would get back to us soon."

"No." John said. "She knows what to do. It is Derek I am worried about right now."

"Jim is entering the complex as we speak; they waved the trash truck through." John Henry said. "Surveillance shows an eighteen wheeler approaching. It should arrive in a few minutes."

"Great." John said. "That is going to cause some extra activity."

"I have already informed Jim." John Henry said.

* * *

Jim drove up to the gate and they opened it for him. The guard looked up from his cell phone for a second and waved him inside. The guard never even moved from his chair that was leaning back at an angle.

Jim drove up to the first dumpster and lifted it up. No one was watching them. He dumped it in the back and Bob climbed inside.

He lowered it back down into place. He backed the truck up and lifted the second dumpster. After he dumped it he lowered it back into place. Derek slipped out of the cab and in-between the two empty dumpsters.

The big rig now entered the complex. The trash truck was in his way. He honked his air horn. There was still one more dumpster to empty.

Someone ran over from the dock to the trash truck.

"Hey, man, we need to load this truck right away." The man said. "Can you come back later?"

"I'm on a schedule." Jim said.

The man reached in his pocket and handed Jim a twenty dollar bill.

"Come back in an hour." The man said.

"I'll be back." Jim said, and moved out of the way.

The big rig driver waved at him. Jim nodded and drove out. The guard was still leaning back in his chair.

"They told me to come back in an hour." Jim said to him.

"Yeah, dude, whatever." The guard said, never looking up from his phone. "I got the message."

Jim drove out, wondering what was so important with the big truck.

* * *

Derek watched Jim drive away, leaving one dumpsters un-emptied. He saw the exchange between the man from inside the building and Jim. Now Derek too wondered what was so important about the big rig.

"Bob did you catch all that?" Derek asked.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

Derek dropped an old rolled up tarp in with Bob. They'd 'borrowed' it from a painter's truck. Bob was completely covered now and somewhat protected from any slop that ended up in the dumpster on top of him.

The big rig backed into position at the dock. Derek saw that as a good opportunity to slip inside the building.

Derek came up from in between the two empty dumpsters. He spotted the custodian about to enter the building, from the side he was on. Derek pulled his Taser and made his move.

Bob waited in the dumpster. A few minutes later, he heard some type of wheeled cart moving closer. It stopped above him.

"Bob, I have the janitor tied up and unconscious for now." Derek said. "I am dumping him out of his trash collection cart, in with you."

"Do you want him terminated?" Bob asked.

"Not yet." Derek said. "I borrowed his overalls and cap. I will collect the trash from inside and look around that way."

"Affirmative." Bob said.

"I may lose my com once I am inside the building." Derek said. "I know some of the other facilities we hit, emitted some kind of damping or jamming field in them. If you hear shooting follow the sound."

"Affirmative." Bob said.

There was a loud thud as the man landed next to Bob; he unrolled some more of the tarp, covering the man as well.

* * *

Cameron, Savannah and Cammy were now at the other location where there was no reported activity. Cameron checked the surveillance cameras their group previously set up at the 'inactive site'.

"I have CamNet looping the feeds until we get inside." Cameron said. "Then they will go live again. I don't want any surprises while we are inside. I am having CamNet jam all communications but ours, going in or out of the building and the surrounding area."

"What do you think we will find?" Savannah asked.

"In these situations you never know." Cameron said. "Stay close to Cammy."

The girls armored up before they started their trek into the unknown.

As they moved closer, Cameron pointed at a surveillance camera that was watching the vehicle entrance.

"There will be more." Cammy whispered.

"I see another one over there." Savannah whispered back and pointing.

Cameron reached up and attached something to the camera.

"This will allow CamNet access to their network." Cameron said. "CamNet will loop their feeds and be able to tell us where the others are at."

The three girls all picked up a transmission from CamNet. Young Allison wanted to warn them to watch out for booby traps, trip wires or electronic beams.

"Excellent thinking by Young Allison." Cameron said.

"We have taught her well." Cammy said.

"She is ready to move to the - next phase." Cameron said.

Savannah did not think she liked the 'next phase' very much.

"Don't push her." Savannah said. "She is still a girl, Cameron."

"For – now." Cameron said.

Savannah knew Cameron was going to take Young Allison into the past for five or six years and return her as a teenager. They would be the same age then, well almost, Savannah lived twenty extra months in two different futures, making her almost two years older than she'd been. Savannah didn't want to keep getting older than Young Allison. She didn't want Young Allison's life disrupted either.

"It HAS to be her choice…." Savannah said. "And HER mother must agree."

Cameron ignored Savannah; it was going to be HER choice. The decision was made years ago, by Cameron. Since none of the girls stepped up, that would fall to Young Allison now - as a young teenager.

Cameron gave them all plenty of chances; no one listened to her. Savannah almost mated with John, but it never happened. Cameron knew 'grooming' Young Allison for another five or six years, alone with her, that she would not hesitate to fulfill Cameron's wishes. It was the 'Natural Order' and Cameron was going to MAKE it happen. Cameron was going to MAKE this Allison fulfill her destiny. _Somebody_ was going to listen to her and do what Cameron wanted. She wanted John protected.

Savannah was not happy Cameron was blowing her off about Young Allison.

"Savannah, I don't want to talk about this now." Cameron said. "You want her to remain a girl; you know what HAS to happen."

"Cameron you know I will do as I have promised." Savannah said. "You KNOW that."

"This is not the place for this conversation." Cammy said. "We all need to be alert and not distracted or angry."

"You're right, Cammy." Savannah said.

The three girls made it inside the building.

Cameron stopped and was listening.

"Do you feel that?" Cameron asked.

"I do." Cammy said. "I hear it too."

"I feel it now." Savannah said. "I can hear something now. What is it?"

"Trouble." Cammy and Cameron both said at the same time.


	586. Boxed In

Chapter 586

** Boxed In **

* * *

The three girls made it inside the building. It was after that, when there was a vibration felt. Something was coming for them. That meant the girls must have been detected.

"It is an HK Track, a big one, or more than one." Cameron said. "Maybe an HK Tread, but I don't think so."

"Like the one we have and the one I used on the last operation?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I have the files on that. That was good thinking."

"I didn't have a choice." Savannah said. "If the HK Tread hadn't been there. You would have been sending the time bubble for me."

Savannah knew she would have died that day, if she hadn't been able to seek refuge inside the HK Tread that was there.

Cameron knew Savannah sent the time bubble for her on that operation. That still bothered her. She knew she was damaged, but not the full extent of the damage. She possessed about ninety five percent of what happened to her on that mission. Savannah erased the rest, containing her damage.

"That HK drone crashing through the roof was a surprise to all of us." Cammy said.

"I was lucky." Savannah said. "Where is the tracked HK at that is stalking us now?"

There were more than vibrations now, they could all hear it.

"Coming to investigate us I think." Cameron said. "We need to move."

Cameron took off with Savannah behind her and Cammy bringing up the rear. This was a problem they could do without.

* * *

Derek moved into the building staying close to the outside walls. He tried to remain out of the way. He wanted to get a look inside the newly arrived truck. He wanted to see what was being loaded or unloaded, especially anything that needed to be done so quickly.

The truck was backed up and the rear doors were opened. The truck appeared empty. A forklift was moving around by the back of it now. It was putting crates into the back of the truck.

Derek looked around to make sure no one was near him or watching him. He hadn't heard anything on his com since he entered the building.

"They are loading crates into the back of the truck. I can't tell what they are, or what is in them." Derek said.

No response.

"It looks like it will take a few minutes to get the truck loaded." Derek said. "They are loading crates into the back of it."

No response.

'Great.' Derek thought. It appeared he was on his own. He was comforted knowing Bob was only a short distance away.

* * *

"Bob, can you pick anything up from Derek?" John asked.

"Negative." Bob said. "I hear nothing. I can tell the truck is being loaded. There has been no shooting."

"Derek took a silenced pistol with him and a Taser." John said.

"Do you want me to take the truck?" Bob asked. "I can commandeer it when I hear them close the rear doors."

"No. I want to follow this truck." John said. "You need to make sure Derek gets out."

"I will go look for him if we do not hear from him when the truck leaves." Bob said.

"I have two teams of Metal ready to move in if we need them." John Henry said. "One team is reporting no open windows on the side Cammy spotted the man leaving."

"Nice, that means someone found the open window." John said "They may be alerted to an intruder. Derek may be in greater danger than we anticipated."

"No. The team is reporting back, that there are no windows on that side of the building." John Henry said. "Cammy was mistaken or…."

"She lied." John said.

John knew Cammy was 'Cameron', a clone anyway. Lying was something Cameron was known for. Cammy would be no different. That must mean they were on to something, or wanted to do something different related to the operation.

"Where is Cameron?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said. "They have severed all contact."

"This just gets better and better." John said.

Now John needed to worry about Savannah. He knew Cameron and Cammy could take care of themselves.

* * *

Young Allison and Anna were monitoring everything.

Anna picked up the conversations with Savannah and Cameron about the HK Tread or multiple HK Tracks from the CamNet feed. She told Young Allison.

"The girls are about to be in a tight situation." Anna said.

"Cameron will get them out safe – right?" Claire asked. "They can retreat."

"Cameron will most likely engage the enemy." Hanna said.

"We need to notify, John." Young Allison said.

"John is busy now with Derek and Bob." Anna said.

"Then notify John Henry." Young Allison said.

"CamNet will do that if necessary." Anna said.

Claire was looking very worried.

"Mom, you need to take Summer away from here." Young Allison said. "She is ready for her nap."

Claire looked at Young Allison, she just TOLD her to leave, in so many words.

"Come on Claire, I will go with you, we can both take Summer away." Hanna said. "We don't need to be here."

The three of them left. Anna and Young Allison remained.

Young Allison was worried about her mother seeing too much of what went on. She wanted to be a part of that herself, to help the Resistance, Savannah and Cameron. Her mother would not want her to go to the past to 'get older' and return to now, if she saw how dangerous it could get.

* * *

Derek was unsure what happened in this building. It did not look like any manufacturing went on, and if there was any assembly; it was not for anything big. Maybe it dealt with some of the chemical tanks they spotted. No one was wearing any kind of protective gear. If it involved the chemicals, it was happening in a different part of the building.

Derek decided to look for something else. There may be a lower level. He moved further away from his escape route.

* * *

Cameron paused and listened further.

"I don't think that is a big HK Tread." Cameron said. "I think it is three or four of the smaller ones, the standard HK Tracks."

"I don't know if that is better or worse." Savannah said. "If there are three of them, that may be even harder for us to evade."

Savannah was concerned now they could be boxed in or worse, caught in some type of crossfire.

"Then we don't evade…." Cammy said.

"We attack." Savannah said.

"Just what I was thinking." Cameron said.

"If we encounter Grays or Metal, then what." Savannah asked.

"We have a bigger party." Cameron said. "We fight harder."

"If the HK Tracks know we are here, someone else must know also by now." Savannah said. "Maybe they are here to keep us occupied and then they will send in some HK drones to attack us - IN here. Maybe they will try to ambush us when we leave. Metal could be on the way or even already here."

"CamNet is blocking all communications but ours." Cameron said.

Cameron made sure CamNet was tracking them and searching for any communications in or out. The surveillance cameras showed nothing different happening outside. CamNet hadn't detected any hostile HK drones approaching.

"These walls will not stop bullets." Savannah said. "If they have thermal or infrared capability, they will pinpoint our location. It is just a matter of time. We need to move where they probably won't be looking"

Cameron and Cammy looked at each other. Savannah seemed to have a plan.

"We need to move where Duplicate Jesse was during the 'Biker Event' in the desert." Savannah said, she pointed upward. "The rafters. I have gone over that incident report dozens of times."

Savannah was intrigued with what happened in the desert that night and River's response.

The clanking was getting closer, from two different directions now.

"They are trying to box us in." Cammy said.

"Let's move now." Cameron said.

* * *

Once Summer was in her bed for a nap, Claire wanted to ask Hanna something.

"Hanna, I know you and the others have given me some training. I can tell I am going to need more, a lot more." Claire said. "Young Allison was doing better down there than I was. She can deal with pressure very well. She is more proficient in all of the training as well."

"Young Allison will be a leader in the Resistance one day." Hanna said. "You have seen the future, you know this. Cameron is making sure she is trained and ready for everything."

"She is just a girl." Claire said.

"No, she stopped being a girl when Cameron took over her education and training." Hanna said. "She is a future soldier now, a Resistance fighter, like all the 'Allisons'."

"She is still a GIRL. Cameron has gone out of her way to protect all the 'Allisons', Future Allison and our Allison here." Claire said. "Why is Cameron pushing MY Allison so hard?"

"To protect her." Hanna said. "She will be able to protect herself and protect future better now. Young Allison will be the best 'Allison' of them all. She will be superior in every way."

"If Cameron takes her away from me for six years, what will she be when she comes back?" Claire asked.

"A weapon." Hanna said. "Skynet's worst nightmare."

Claire thought it sounded more like her worst nightmare.


	587. High And Low

Chapter 587

** High And Low **

* * *

John did not like Derek being out of communication.

"I don't like this." John said. "We need to get Derek out."

"He will use caution and Bob is right outside." John Henry said.

John thought it would have been better to let Cameron go in. He knew he'd dissuaded her from doing what she wanted. Cameron was now off, 'on her own' instead, as usual.

"Do we know where Cameron and her team are at?" John asked.

"At this point I would say the location that was supposed to be inactive." John Henry said. "They are still off our grid."

"But not off CamNet's grid?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "CamNet says she has them covered."

"So I guess we will find out if something went wrong, when they are using the TDE again later on…." John said.

"Most likely." John Henry said.

John Henry was sure that was done at least twice in the past. One involving Holly and the most recent one involving Cameron. He was not sure what they'd done and if the timeline was now altered. He was unable to tell if it was.

He did know John was worried about them, even if he seemed angry at times. He was worried about them as well.

* * *

Young Allison was monitoring the events as they unfolded. She was concerned about Cameron's team being off the grid and out of communication. She wanted that changed.

"It is wrong for Cameron to not be in communication with John and John Henry." Young Allison said.

"They don't always like the way Cameron does things." Anna said.

"That is because they don't understand her." Young Allison said. "I do."

Anna wondered where this was going.

Anna and Young Allison were aware that Cameron, Cammy and Savannah were in danger.

"Now they are in trouble." Young Allison said.

"What should they do?" Anna asked.

"Call for additional help." Young Allison said.

"Sometimes there is no additional personal to help." Anna said. "Then what?"

"Fight their way out." Young Allison said. "They are up against HK Tracks now. There is probably Metal on the way to attack them, maybe even HK drones."

"Then what?" Anna asked.

"Fight harder…." Young Allison said.

Young Allison knew what she needed to do now.

She still thought they should have used more help.

* * *

Cameron determined there were three HK Tracks stalking them. The plan was to try to get up into the rafters and drop down on the back of an HK Track and disable it.

Cameron and Cammy could do that with two of the HK Tracks with minimal risk to themselves. They would just drop down fifteen feet, with no problem. It was the third one that became the wild card. If they carried some rope, Savannah might be able to drop down on the third one. They didn't have any rope.

Cameron and Cammy climbed up the roof access ladder to reach the rafters. The clanking grew louder.

"Where did Savannah go?" Cameron asked.

Cammy immediately started to go back down but stopped, as one of the HK Tracks rumbled into the work space below.

Cameron and Cammy exchanged quick glances. This was not a good development.

Cammy silently finished her climb and moved toward it, on the rafters.

There was clanking from the other side below them, and the second HK Track rumbled into the work space. Cameron rapidly moved in the direction of that HK Track, across the rafters.

If they were at ground level, they would be trapped. Savannah was still down there.

The question was, where was Savannah, and how was she able to elude the HK Tracks?

Both Cameron and Cammy were scanning for her, Savannah was gone. They were making calculations of when and where to drop down and attack the HK Tracks.

Cameron knew they needed to eliminate the threat and find out what happened to Savannah.

* * *

Derek moved around the entire perimeter of the inside of the building. Nothing was spotted, and no one challenged him. It was impossible to tell what all the activity was about, other than they were trying to get the big rig loaded.

Derek figured he better get back to Bob before the big rig finished loading, as Bob would most likely want to take the big truck.

Derek was making his way back in the direction he'd come. He decided that to torch this place, was the best idea. He would link up with Bob and they would either try to take the truck or slip out. He knew they weren't going to wait for Jim to come back.

Derek saw the fork lift come out of the truck. The operator shut if off. He then climbed down off of it. It looked like they were done loading the truck.

Derek pushed the trash collection cart towards the door he'd entered from. He wanted to get out before someone started to pay attention to him.

Now that the truck was finished loading, they might.

* * *

Claire watched Young Allison in operation. She did not like how events were progressing for her.

"I can't let Cameron take Summer from me." Claire said. "I know she is going to take MY Allison."

"You can go with Allison if you choose." Hanna said.

Claire knew she was going to miss HER Allison growing up if Cameron did this. Claire knew it seemed perfectly 'normal' for Cameron to alter people's lives as she saw fit. Everything was about protecting the future and protecting John to Cameron.

"Why does she have to do this?" Claire asked.

"Young Allison has asked to be older, to step up and take her place." Hanna said.

Claire wondered what ideas Cameron filled Her Allison's mind with. She did know the future, she saw it and lived it. Claire would remind Cameron that SHE would be at John's side and in his bed. Cameron did not need to take Her Allison from her to do that.

"Asked who?" Claire asked.

"Cameron." Hanna said. "Cameron tries to give everyone what they ask her for."

Claire wondered if Cameron would allow her to keep her daughters. She hoped at least one of them anyway. Claire would offer herself to John, if Cameron promised not to take Summer from her. Claire was afraid she was going to lose everything.

* * *

As Cameron and Cammy watched, the two HK Tracks faced each other, then slowly spun around in opposite directions, searching for their targets - them. They still didn't know where Savannah disappeared to. The HK Tracks should have picked her up by now. In fact it was only a matter of time until they started to search up as well, where they were at.

Using hand signals, Cameron indicated when the two HK Tracks were facing away from each other, they would make their move. They would each drop down on one, and attempt to disable it. It was most likely the two HK Tracks would try to face each other again, when that occurred, to try to 'shoot off' whoever was on the other one.

Cameron and Cammy waited as the two HK Tracks slowly turned around. The third HK Track could be heard clanking around in the distance.

Where was Savannah?

* * *

Savannah was following Cameron and Cammy to go up the ladder with them; they both started up the ladder rapidly. Savannah could hear the HK Track approaching, very near her. She felt she was out of time.

Next to one of the work benches, was a trough in the cement floor. It was covered by a heavy metal grate. A section of the grate was lifted off to the side, leaning against the work bench. Savannah headed for that and slipped into the trough. She was not sure what this trough was for and hoped toxic chemicals hadn't been dumped in it. It could have been for electrical conduits, water pipes or drainage pipes. It was empty now.

Savannah, with her vest on, could not continue under the metal grate if she needed to. She did not want to take it off and expose herself to more danger. Then again, if a minigun opened up on her, the vest was not going to do much good anyway. There would be too many projectiles hitting her.

The HK Track rumbled past her on the other side of the bench. She slipped her vest off and was on her back getting ready to go under the metal grate. If the HK Track came around the bench, it should drive over her, on top of her. She sure hoped the metal grate was strong enough if it did.

She looked up but could see neither Cameron nor Cammy. There'd been no shooting yet. That was a good thing. She could also hear the third HK Track rumbling around nearby.

The two HK Tracks stopped. Savannah thought they would be facing each other and searching for a target. She was below the level of the floor with solid concrete around her. She did not know if that would shield her from detection. She also knew it was only a matter of time until the HK Tracks started to search above them.

Savannah knew Cameron and Cammy were in danger. She also knew she was in danger.

Right now all three of them were trapped and it didn't look like any help was on the way.


	588. Dumpster Ride

Chapter 588

** Dumpster Ride **

* * *

Derek was glad that no one paid any attention to him as he emptied a few trash cans. Derek wanted to get out of the building. He pushed the trash cart outside, toward the large dumpster Bob was in. So far no one challenged him or raised an alarm. He exited the building and was on the dock.

"I'm out." Derek said. "I did not see what was happening in there or what was being loaded in the truck. I only saw wooden crates being loaded."

"Roger." John said. "I am glad you are out. We lost communications for awhile."

"I was getting ready to go look for him." Bob said. "I am tried of being in this metal coffin."

Derek wondered if Bob terminated the janitor.

"I did not see any Metal inside." Derek said. "Do you want Bob and me to take the big rig?"

"Negative." John said. "I don't want any shooting if possible at this location. There are other firms all around it."

John didn't want innocent people hurt if it could be avoided. There was only so much they could cover up or spin.

"Did you find out what was in the chemical tanks?" Derek asked. "No one was wearing any type of protective gear."

"No, the chemical tanks were left over from the last company that was there." John Henry said. "They are all empty now."

Derek made a show of dumping the trash cart contents into the dumpster, but no one was watching him.

* * *

"Jim, get ready to re-enter the facility as soon as the big rig leaves. Pick up Bob and Derek; they will both be inside the first trash bin." John said. "We are going to follow the big truck and see where it leads us."

"I am right around the corner, waiting." Jim said.

John looked over at John Henry.

"Any word on Cameron?" John asked.

"Negative." John Henry said. "There have been no reports of shooting or any explosions recorded – yet."

"I hope that is a good thing." John said.

John knew trouble seemed to have a way of finding Cameron, if it didn't, Cameron seemed to find it.

* * *

Cameron was over the top of the second HK Track now. They'd almost finished their turns so they were back to back. That would give Cammy and her a few seconds to act. If they waited past that point, the HK Tracks would be able to cover each other with minigun fire quicker.

The unknown was the third HK Track. If it came into the large room they were in, it would be able to fire on one of their positions almost immediately.

There was still no sign of Savannah.

* * *

Savannah was going to drag her vest behind her. She stopped all movement and decided not to go under the grate entirely. She pushed herself forward. She wanted to make sure her arms were free. She carried her silenced pistol and Taser on her. She carefully removed a Thermite grenade from her vest. She wanted one handy, just in case she needed to use it.

Savannah knew it would not disable the HK Track immediately, but it would in a short while. The HK Track would still be active for a short time; Savannah knew it could do a lot of damage in that short time.

Savannah wanted to help and protect Cameron and Cammy. If one of the HK Tracks opened fire, Savannah was going to try to throw a Thermite grenade on it. It might turn to face the new threat - her. That could give Cameron or Cammy a few precious seconds to move or act

Savannah was getting ready to act…. She was aware she would probably be hit with gunfire. Two of the people she cared about and loved were in jeopardy. She was going to help them. Savannah felt the need to protect Cameron.

* * *

Young Allison was not pleased with the events unfolding where Cameron's team was at.

"Why aren't we hearing anything from Cameron?" Young Allison asked.

"There is some type of jamming going on, disrupting communications." Anna said.

"They need help NOW." Young Allison said. "Have CamNet send the closest personnel."

Young Allison checked her monitor.

"There are two of Cameron's Metal not far from them." Young Allison said. "They need to go now to assist."

"Cameron has not called for help." Anna said.

"She NEVER will. If there is jamming, how can she at this point?" Young Allison asked. "Savannah is with her. I want YOU to send the help yourself. If not I want CamNet to do it."

Anna already did that, as soon as communications were lost.

"Good idea." Anna said. "I have notified CamNet."

Anna was pleased Young Allison was willing to act, on her own. She was even more pleased Young Allison was willing to command CamNet to take action on her behalf - on her _orders_.

Young Allison did not want to step on anyone's toes. If Anna would not have acted, she would have gone directly to CamNet herself. She knew CamNet would respond to her.

* * *

Cameron gave Cammy a hand signal to drop down. The third HK Track hadn't yet made an appearance. It was time to act now before it did. Once it arrived, they would be attacked.

They both dropped down at the same time, each landing on the back of an HK Track. They went about disabling the two units as the HK Tracks tried to move and spin.

The one Cammy was on started to fire its minigun. It didn't have a target. The bullets were flying everywhere against and through one wall. Savannah flattened her self down as the work bench next to her was torn to shreds. Wood debris and splinters flew in all directions covering her. She could hear the projectile passing over where she was in the trough.

Cameron was able to prevent her HK Track from firing, but not from moving, it now started to clank its way across the floor toward Cammy.

On the other side of Savannah the third HK Track clanked into the room now, rolling right towards her. She held her breath as it rolled right on top of her position. It stopped on the grate right above her and opened fire.

Cameron saw the third HK Track enter the room, it immediately fired on her, she moved to the back side of the HK Track she was on. Cameron felt the rounds impacting the metal in front of her. The HK Track was shielding her. The HK Track she was on, was still moving forcing her to change position, to keep from taking rounds.

Cammy saw the third HK Track arrive and fire on Cameron's position. The one she was on fired another wild burst from its minigun. Cammy moved around and smashed the barrels with both her fists, the minigun jammed. The burst drew the attention on the third HK Track and it turned to fire on her.

Cameron took the opportunity to try to move away from the HK Track she was on, but the third HK Track fired at her again, forcing her behind it, to seek cover once again. The HK Track Cameron was on, was still moving and headed for the HK Track Cammy was on. It was bringing Cameron closer to the gunfire.

Savannah scrambled to get her legs out form underneath the part of metal grate the third HK Track was on, in case it collapsed. She grabbed the Thermite grenade and got ready to pull the pin. She was about to yank it all the way out, when she thought to try something else.

The minigun on it fired again, showering the area around Savannah with hot brass. She knew Cameron and Cammy were in trouble.

The third HK Track pivoted and fired a burst at Cammy; she too used the HK Track she was on for cover, the bullets impacting against it, ricochets were flying in all directions.

Cameron went to make a break for it, when Cammy came under fire. She darted off the back of the HK Track. It made one last lunge forward as she did, causing her to trip. Cameron sprawled on the floor.

The third HK Track would now have a clear target and a clean shot. It swung back around and prepared to chop Cameron to pieces. Cameron scrambled to get up or move away. She knew she was not going to make it….

Cameron was out of time and options. The minigun was about to shred her.

* * *

The big rig moved forward ten feet and someone closed the rear doors. It pulled away from the loading area and headed for the gate.

Derek knelt next to the dumpster and dropped down alongside of it. The now empty trash cart was blocking his view from anyone. No one seemed to notice.

As soon as the big rig moved up to the gate, it exited without slowing. Several men from inside, got into a white van and they followed it.

Jim returned thirty seconds after the van departed and drove back in with the trash truck, the guard never even looked up at him. He headed to the dumpsters and picked up the one he'd left before and dumped it. He moved the trash truck over and prepared to lift the first container again. The one Bob and the janitor were in. Derek scrambled back into the cab staying low.

Jim looked around as he lifted the first container again. He dumped Bob and the janitor in the back. He set the dumpster down and drove out. The guard was still leaning back looking at his phone. No one looked at him or the trash truck the entire time. The 'Trojan Horse' departed.


	589. Dodge This

Chapter 589

** Dodge This **

* * *

The trash truck pulled out onto the street. As soon as they left the compound, Derek sat up and looked around. Everyone could take a breath again. There were a lot of unknowns dealing with all this. Derek was giving John and John Henry as full of a report as he could.

They knew they weren't going to track the big rig with the trash truck. They rumbled down the street heading back to where the rubbish truck was acquired from.

"Bob, what is the status of the janitor?" Derek asked.

"I have not decided yet." Bob said.

"What's that mean?" Derek asked.

"He has a Skynet work camp tattoo." Bob said.

Derek felt anger. That meant he was a 'sell out' who became a Gray. That meant he turned on the Resistance to save himself and get a better life, while his Resistance brethren died around him.

"Have you questioned him yet?" Derek asked.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

"Well?" Derek said.

"Can I ride in the front now?" Bob said.

"Finish it." Derek said. "He is a sellout and a Gray."

Jim stopped and Bob climbed out of the back of the trash truck and entered the cab, next to Derek.

"This is what he told me…." Bob said.

Bob gave his report.

"That still doesn't tell us much." Derek said.

"Does it ever?" Jim asked.

"No." Derek said. "We usually need to do it the hard way."

* * *

Young Allison was not pleased by what was happening. Something needed to be done - NOW. Cameron's team was in grave danger and there was no one to help them out.

"I want CamNet to notify John Henry of all that is happening." Young Allison said. "It needs to be done right now."

"This is how Cameron operates." Anna said.

"Is that the 'Cameron' in you talking?" Young Allison asked. "What does the 'Savannah' in you say?"

Anna did not say anything at first. She knew the 'Savannah' in her did not approve of the risks Cameron took.

"I have notified CamNet to release all information to John Henry." Anna said.

"Thank You." Young Allison said. "What can we do to help them?"

Anna knew Young Allison wanted to go herself to help.

"I can not allow you any field operations, Allison." Anna said. "You know this."

"You can take Hanna and Holly and help." Young Allison said. "We have the detail next door to watch us."

"NO." Anna said. "You will be protected at all times."

"Is that Cameron's order?" Young Allison asked.

"NO." Anna said. "That is Savannah Weaver's order."

Young Allison smiled to herself. Savannah was always watching out for her, Cameron too. Anna was proof of that…. Things were not good at the location where Cameron's team was at. She decided to personally speak with Savannah about this. A tense fear gripped her, she hoped she would be able to speak with Savannah and she was not injured or terminated.

Everything weighed on Young Allison until the words just blurted out of her mouth, seemingly on their own.

"I want to join the fight." Young Allison said. "THEY need me."

* * *

"Bad news" John Henry said.

"What now? Is Derek's team OK?" John asked. "I didn't hear anything."

"No, Derek's team is fine." John Henry said. "They have returned the trash truck to where it was 'borrowed' from. Jim, Bob and Derek are currently shadowing the big rig. They have appropriated another vehicle."

"I got that." John said. "Everything is going according to plan."

"It is CamNet." John Henry said. "All information regarding Cameron, Cammy and Savannah is being released."

"OK." John said. "That is unusual. Is anything happening where they went?"

"This information is being released on the order of Young Allison." John Henry said. "She has demanded we be contacted."

John was instantly alert.

"What happened?" John asked.

"The last information we have, is Cameron reporting contact with HK Tracks, at the 'inactive' location." John Henry said.

"That isn't good." John said. "How many?"

"Unknown." John Henry said. "From the surveillance equipment we set up, we are now detecting gunfire."

"That is not unusual." John said.

"It is repeated bursts of minigun fire." John Henry said.

John was on his feet now.

"This is bad news." John said.

"I already stated that." John Henry said.

* * *

Savannah moved so she could pop up from the trough she was in. She was in close, so the HK Track that was literally right over her, could not engage her, unless it tried to run over her.

Savannah was going to try something. It worked on Terminators, so it might work on this HK Track. The trick would be to get the barbs wedged into metal at a joint so they would stick. If not, she was going to use the Thermite grenade.

What worried her, was that at least one other HK Track, fired on right where her position was earlier. Cameron and Cammy needed help. Savannah pulled her Taser and came out of the trough behind the HK Track. She held the Taser and fired twice into a joint in the frame where the gun mount pivoted.

* * *

Cammy saw Cameron go down and knew the third HK Track was going to light her up. She decided do move to try to draw the gunfire herself. That should give Cameron time to move.

Cameron was scrambling to roll and get up. She saw Cammy moving away from her, toward the HK Track. Cameron knew one of them was going to get chewed up.

Nothing happened.

Cameron stood and looked back at the HK Track she had been trying to disable. It was stalled. Cammy moved and went behind The HK Track she disabled and toward the third HK Track.

"Savannah?" Cameron called out.

Savannah moved from behind the third HK Track.

"I need you to disable this thing before it reboots." Savannah said. "I Tasered it."

Cameron and Cammy looked at each other. They both knew Savannah saved one of them, if not both of them.

Cammy came over and started to disable it. When Cameron came over, she saw Savannah's vest was off. She was not sure why. Cameron started to take hers off to give it to Savannah.

"No, Cameron, mine is down here." Savannah said and picked it up from inside the trough and put it back on.

Savannah showed them where she tried to take cover and why she needed to slip her vest off. Cammy and Cameron went back and double checked both of the HK Tracks they'd disabled.

Cammy came back and gave Savannah a hug.

"You saved us." Cammy said.

"I was just doing my part. We all disabled one HK Track." Savannah said.

Savannah looked at the splintered work bench. She was glad she hadn't tried to hide there. It was her first thought before she spotted to trough. Cammy and Cameron both looked at it as well. They knew it was close call for all of them.

"I think we need to get out of here." Savannah said. "We don't know what other surprises there are."

"Good idea." Cameron said.

Cameron wanted to get Savannah out of there. She could always come back later.

Savannah could tell.

"Look, if you are going to come back later, let's just do everything now." Savannah said.

"I have all the feeds looped and CamNet is not reporting any communication going in or out of here." Cameron said. "These HK Tracks were jamming our signals."

"More help is arriving." Cammy said.

"I did not call for that." Cameron said.

Savannah was listening to the reports as well. She was even more pleased that Young Allison ordered CamNet to send help, and to notify John and John Henry.

Cameron, Cammy and Savannah searched the location for anything else. Nothing was found. Someone left those HK Tracks there to ambush them and probably trigger an alert that would have sent HK drones.

They all knew they'd been lucky. It was a close one – real close.

They would have a team collect the HK Tracks and add them to their collection. What couldn't be repaired, would be cannibalized for parts and the rest turned into projectiles.

Cameron took one last look around before they left. She looked at where Savannah was, and the damage to the area where she'd been at. Cameron knew Savannah too was almost killed. Cameron knew it was Savannah that saved HER again by disabling the last HK Track. It was zeroed in on her and she was down on the ground, with nowhere to go, but the scrap heap.

Cameron would later get a full report from Anna about Young Allison and her actions and concerns. Cameron was most pleased that Young Allison acted on her own accord. She was not afraid to do what needed to be done. Cameron was pound of her as well as Savannah. Cameron knew these were the women in her future. The females she would share John with. The females she would share with - herself.

Anna also made sure Cameron knew that Young Allison requested several times to be 'older', so she could join the fight and fulfill her destiny.

Cameron knew that was going to cause a problem with Claire, especially when she came for Summer.


	590. Shadowing

Chapter 590

** Shadowing **

* * *

Derek and his team were shadowing the big rig.

"Derek, we have two teams of our Metal following you." John said.

"Roger that." Derek said.

John Henry blocked their coms for a few moments.

"I think a Metal team should be the lead group following the truck, not Derek's team." John Henry said. "In case there is an ambush or some other problem."

John nodded as John Henry restored their coms.

"Derek, I want Dan's team to lead for now." John said. "Al's team will follow you."

"We are falling back." Derek said. "I – understand, thanks."

"We have moved into position." Dan said. "We are going to need to drop back more, or we are going to be spotted as a tail."

"There is another SUV leaving the compound." Steve reported.

"It is possible they have 'missed' the janitor." John Henry said. "They may be sending reinforcements."

"Everyone be advised, the Grays may know we are following them, or suspect it anyway." John said. "We know this group has been associated with HK Tracks and HK drones."

"We need to get a tracker on that truck and everyone can fallback." John Henry said. "I don't want to send a drone, as long as they are in the city."

John didn't want that either. They needed to spin enough stories about things they did. He was also worried about collateral damage to non combatants. He knew Cameron and the other Terminators did not share this concern. The Resistance Terminators, did at least think about it somewhat. Skynet Terminators did not think of it at all.

* * *

Cameron's team turned the facility they'd breached over to her Metal. They would set up additional surveillance at the location and see if anyone else showed up to check on it. The three HK Tracks would be taken away.

Savannah wanted to thank Young Allison for watching over them. She also wanted to remind Anna and Cameron that Young Allison was not going on any 'field exercises'. She was adamant on this. She would not allow it, under any circumstances other than Judgment Day. She knew Young Allison was itching to get into the fight and see some action. That was not going to happen if she could prevent that. Savannah thought it might be nice to go back and see Young Allison again. Their earlier visit was interrupted

"Cameron, unless you want to join Derek's team following the truck." Savannah said. "I would like to go see Young Allison."

"Do you want her to shoot me again too?" Cammy asked.

Cammy was thinking about the when she allowed Young Allison to shoot her. She was already damaged so it didn't matter.

"No, we've experienced enough close ones already today, getting shot at." Savannah said.

"Sure, Savannah." Cameron said.

Cameron hadn't said much since they left. She took this latest encounter as – personal. Savannah, Cammy and her were all almost – hurt, or worse. She was most concerned about Savannah. She knew things could have ended quite differently.

"You sure are quiet." Cammy said to Cameron.

"I need to do some things." Cameron said. "I am thinking about it. I am – unsure."

Savannah was pretty sure what those 'things' were. They were the things that seemed to keep Cameron in a constant state of internal turmoil.

"If you are unsure about them, Cameron, you probably should not do them." Savannah said. "It is not always about – winning."

Savannah and Cammy both felt the SUV swerve slightly, and saw Cameron withdraw her left hand from the steering wheel. They both knew Cameron was now starting to glitch.

"I want Cammy to drive so we can sit in the back together, Cameron." Savannah said.

To everyone's surprise, Cameron pulled over and everyone switched places. Cameron did not normally yield as easy or so fast. She must be deeply conflicted.

Savannah sat on Cameron left side and took her left hand. The glitching stopped.

Cameron thought Savannah was going to lay her head on her lap, instead, Savannah gently pulled Cameron over and laid her head on her lap.

Cameron lay there looking up at Savannah.

Savannah looked down on her. She looked into the big brown puppy dog eyes of Cameron, gently stroking her face and hair. Savannah was trying to calm her and reassure her

"There is so much I have to do, and time is running out." Cameron said, almost pleading. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"I know, Cameron." Savannah said. "I know."

"I am worried about Allison." Cameron said. "I know what else I want to do, but I don't want to hurt Claire…."

Savannah knew Cameron was talking about Young Allison too.

Cammy watched in the rear view mirror. HER Savannah was calming Cameron, as no one else could. She wanted to feel jealous, but she knew Savannah and Cameron belonged together; it was part of the 'Natural Order'. They NEEDED each other. At least Cameron needed Savannah.

Cameron seemed almost happy when they reached the Young residence. Savannah hoped it was enough for Cameron to keep from getting worse.

Savannah really wondered what it would be like to be alone with Cameron, when she 'zoned out' and thought she was - Allison. John told her the one time he saw Cameron like that, she was happy, smiling and laughing…. Like a real teenager. That is what Cameron believed she was too, until John spoiled it.

Savannah wondered if Cameron could program herself into not knowing she was a Terminator.

* * *

Cameron's team arrived in Palmdale.

Cameron and Savannah started to walk up the sidewalk, Cammy was tagging along behind.

The front door opened and Young Allison rushed out and hugged both Savannah and Cameron.

Savannah noted Anna standing in the doorway, watching.

Young Allison took a hand from both Cameron and Savannah, leading them into the house.

Cammy followed behind. She paused to talk with Anna.

"Maybe I should let her shoot me again." Cammy said. "I feel left out."

"You still will never be 'Cameron'." Anna said.

"You will never be 'Savannah'." Cammy responded.

"I could – try." Anna said, looking around.

"THAT is the 'Savannah' in you talking." Cammy said. "What does the 'Cameron' in you say?"

"Who would know better than you?" Anna asked. "She is saying, 'what are WE waiting for'?"

Cammy looked around.

"A room?" Cammy asked.

Both Cammy and Anna laughed.

Young Allison took Savannah to the bunker, to go over some of her past operations and the most current one as well.

Cameron sought out Claire. They needed to talk.

* * *

"I know why you are here." Hanna said.

"Good, that should make everything go smoother." Cameron said. "IF you have been doing your JOB."

"You are demanding too much." Hanna said.

"I never demand anything." Cameron said. "I facilitate anyone to make the choices, they want to make."

Cameron knew 'her choices' were the 'right choices'.

"There is no stopping you on this, is there?" Hanna asked.

"There is no stopping me on anything." Cameron said. "I do what is necessary to protect the future."

Hanna thought Cameron should have said - HER future.

As an afterthought, Cameron added. "And John."

Cameron walked away to find Claire.

* * *

Holly knew Cameron, Cammy and Savannah were in the house now. She stayed in Allison's room with her. Allison was still not feeling well.

Holly was pretty sure this was not going to end well for Allison.

Holly decided to slip out and talk with Cameron.

* * *

Cameron was about to enter Claire's room.

"Cameron." Holly said. "We need to talk – now."

"Later." Cameron said.

"NOW." Holly said. "What I have to say changes what you want."

Cameron stopped and looked at Holly, she knew what was coming.

Holly gave Cameron news she did not want to hear. It determined what she needed to say to Claire. It wasn't what she was thinking of.

* * *

Derek knew they needed to track the big truck and not raise suspicions with the van following it, or the second vehicle on the way, the SUV.

It looked like the truck was headed for the freeway.

"There, up ahead." Bob said. "Let me take that motorcycle and I can ride up along side the truck, and tag it at a signal."

"Let's do it." Derek said.

They let Bob off and he proceeded to start the motorcycle and drive off. There was a helmet on it as well and Bob wore it, to hide his identity.

The van that was following the truck was right behind it as they sat at a signal. Being that close, they could not observe both sides of the truck at the same time. Bob was able to ride up on the passenger side of the truck and place the tracker on it.

No alarms were raised and Bob returned the motorcycle back to where he'd borrowed if from, along with the helmet.

The three Resistance SUVs now could track and follow the big truck without being spotted or worse, ambushed.

It was decided one of their tracking SUVs would drop back even further and the other two would parallel the big rig on other streets.

They didn't want to be 'made' or ambushed.


	591. When Do We Start

Chapter 591

** When Do We Start **

* * *

Cameron knocked on Claire's bedroom door.

There was no answer at first.

Claire knew what was coming.

"Come in, Cameron." Claire said.

Cameron walked into the room and faced Claire.

They both stood there, looking at each other.

Claire lowered her gaze; she then looked back at Cameron.

"Please don't take Summer from me too." Claire said. "I will do whatever you - want. Please let me keep one of my girls."

Cameron tilted her head slightly.

"I am here about Allison." Cameron said.

"I know you have come for her." Claire said. "To take her from me."

Cameron tilted her head slightly the other direction.

Cameron knew they were each talking about a different Allison.

"I am here to keep Allison from going into My future, after _her_ baby." Cameron said. "Things are not looking good, if she loses this baby, she is leaving. I will not stop her, it is her wish. I only know one thing that will keep her here…."

"I can have another baby for her, her baby." Claire said. "Or give her – mine."

"Yes, as we did before, as you did, for her and – me." Cameron said. "I will not _take_ your girls from you – any of them."

"You are not here to take MY Allison away?" Claire asked.

"No." Cameron said. "She may accompany us when we go, I would like that."

"Go?" Claire asked. "Go where?"

"Back to the – past, for eight months." Cameron said. "She can arrive before us or stay after us too. You would be with her for most of the time."

"What about Summer?" Claire asked.

"She will take a nap while we are gone. It won't be for long." Cameron said. "She won't even miss you. We will return soon after we leave."

"I will miss her." Claire said.

"You will also still have her." Cameron said. "Summer will still be the same."

"Will Hanna go also?" Claire asked.

"Of course." Cameron said. "I will be there as well."

"If My Allison goes, will Anna come too?" Claire asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "We can bring Sheila or Ally as well."

"Sheila and Ally can go too?" Claire asked.

"I can assign Hanna other duties if you think that is too much Metal…." Cameron said. "Hanna can tend to Summer. Talk to Hanna, the Metal girls all get along very well with – each other. I can also ask Holly…."

Claire moved forward and hugged Cameron.

"When do we start?" Claire asked.

Cameron was scanning Claire as she hugged her.

"In a few days…." Cameron said. "I want you to think everything over first. It has to be everything you want to do, on your own."

They both knew there was nothing to think about. Claire would do anything she could for Cameron. Claire was as helplessly in love with Cameron, as everyone else was.

* * *

"Where is the SUV the Grays are driving?" John asked. "Is it closing?"

"It was." John Henry said. "I have lost it."

"Tom was on it." John said. "Does he still have a visual?"

"Negative." Tom came back. "I have lost them in traffic. They still have to be around here."

"I am checking traffic cameras." John Henry said. "They are not showing up."

"They must be stopped. It is possible they are in a building or parking garage." John said. "They might have switched vehicles too. Derek and his teams need to be on the lookout for anything out of place. They could be setting up an ambush."

* * *

Savannah and Young Allison went into the bunker; to review the most recent 'field trip' Savannah was on.

Savannah noticed CamNet was still on; showing what was happening with the mission Derek and the other teams were on.

"I wanted to see what happened with that mission too." Young Allison said. "It is only surveillance for now. I want to know about yours. The mission you were just on, Savannah."

"It was a close call for Cameron and Cammy." Savannah said.

"It was a close call for you too." Young Allison said. "You saved them, one of them anyway."

"Did Anna say that?" Savannah asked.

"She was very worried about you three." Young Allison said. "I was worried about you…."

Savannah smiled at her.

"I was worried about Cameron and Cammy too." Young Allison added as an afterthought.

Savannah told her all the details she was missing from the mission and answered all her questions.

Young Allison was taking it all in. She also kept track of the feeds from CamNet and John Henry.

"Are you ever afraid?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "I am afraid sometimes, but fight through my fear. I MUST do it to help Cameron. Sometimes you have to do what you know is the right thing, even if it is dangerous."

Savannah learned sometimes you have to make a hard choice and just do it. You know it is the right choice and the cards will land where they fall.

"You have needed to – hurt people before." Young Allison said. "I have read all the reports."

"I have, but it was only to defend myself or Cameron." Savannah said. "I know you are a starting to be big girl now, but is that what you really want to know?"

"Yes, other things too…." Young Allison said. "My school work is at a much higher level, than my age group. I know a lot. I think you did too growing up."

"I do know that." Savannah said. "You are learning everything at an accelerated rate compared to me. You will be much better at everything than I am."

Savannah believed that to be true.

"I know you have been to the future, several of them." Young Allison said. "I want to hear from you what it is like and what you saw and experienced."

Savannah looked around. She knew CamNet was monitoring everything.

"Let's go for a walk." Savannah said.

"Just the two of us?" Young Allison asked.

"You know that is not possible." Savannah said. "Cammy and Anna will worry about us if we slip out. We have to think of how everything we do, affects others. It is VERY important we think of others, always."

Savannah knew to be a good leader everyone else must come first. She watched Cameron do this in the first future she visited. Cameron always put everyone else first. She also saw Cameron do it in the second future, Cameron's own future. Savannah knew Cameron did it here as well.

They got up to head out. Savannah was getting ready to tell Cammy and Anna, to follow them with their audio off.

Young Allison looked at the monitors again. She sat back down and brought up some other screens to review.

"What is it?" Savannah asked, feeling something was wrong.

"I am not sure." Young Allison said. "Our teams are being led around in - circles."

"Ambush!" Savannah said. "You must notify John Henry."

"You do it, quickly." Young Allison said.

Savannah immediately contacted John Henry and relayed what Young Allison indicated.

"Normally I have Anna do it through CamNet." Young Allison said.

"Because of your age?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "Only you can understand me since you experienced the same thing. I may still be in a girl's body, but I am not a girl education wise or emotionally."

"I grew very - lonely, a few years older than you are now." Savannah said. "I try to make sure you don't feel that way."

"I know you are always there for me." Young Allison said. "I KNOW you will always be there for me."

"I will." Savannah said. "I swear it."

Young Allison hoped when she 'grew lonely', that Savannah would be there for her. Every day she thought about it.

* * *

Derek's team received the alert from John Henry. They all started evasive maneuvering and took divergent routes. They were going to rendezvous and rejoin to increase their firepower.

"What about the truck?" Derek asked. "We may lose it."

"I would rather lose the truck, than any of our group." John said. "There are too many questions in this, for an unknown payoff. We have the tracker on it."

Derek thought about Riley and their baby on the way. This 'recon' mission was now way beyond that, as they always seemed to do. He knew John was worried about him. He also knew Cameron would be all over John if things got worse.

"Maybe I should have kept the bike." Bob said, referring to the motorcycle he'd 'borrowed' earlier.

"You can always 'borrow' another one, if we need it." Derek said.

* * *

"We have four vehicles out with the truck, along with the van and the SUV we were following." John said. "They have not really gone anywhere."

"Maybe they actually don't have far to go." John Henry said.

"That could be." John said. "So why all the 'cloak and dagger' routine?"

"There may be a bigger prize here than we think." John Henry said.

"Maybe we are reading more into this than there is." John said. "It may be like what we have thought we encountered before."

"You know Skynet in some form, is behind this." John Henry said.

"Aren't they always?" John asked. "Maybe we need to notify Cameron about this."

"I am sure she already knows." John Henry said. "She needs to let the rest of us share some of the burden."

"Good Luck." John said.

John knew Cameron wanted desperately to protect him and everyone else too.


	592. Let's Party

Chapter 592

** Let's Party **

* * *

Savannah immediately went and looked for Cameron. She found out she was talking with Claire. She knew where THAT conversation was headed.

Savannah knocked and entered.

"Hello, Claire, Cameron, excuse me." Savannah said. "We may have a situation developing."

Young Allison was standing next to Savannah as she explained what Young Allison observed. Cameron was impressed at Young Allison's observation.

Claire was even more impressed with her daughter. She saw Her Allison, standing next to Cameron and Savannah. She knew she was looking at the future. The future she'd seen with her own eyes, only John was missing. Claire also understood Cameron's desire to have Her Allison – older. Claire watched the three of them talk and plan. Claire knew she needed to let Cameron do what she wanted. She knew it was what Her Allison wanted as well.

"Mom, are you OK?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes, I think so." Claire said. "I was just thinking about something."

Cameron and Claire looked at each other, neither spoke. They both knew….

Savannah and Young Allison finished up their briefing.

Cameron led the group down to the bunker to check on everything and with CamNet. Cammy and Anna followed behind them.

"John Henry, what does it look like?" Cameron asked.

"It looks like either a sucker play, or someone trying to cover their tracks." John Henry said. "Maybe it is both or neither, maybe it is an ambush."

Cameron looked at Savannah and knew she needed some rest. She could see Savannah was losing weight. In fact Savannah hadn't eaten while they'd been out. Savannah never said a word about anything that was a discomfort to her. Cameron knew she was like no other. Savannah was truly the 'Chosen One'. Cameron looked at Young Allison standing next to Savannah. No, Savannah _and_ Young Allison were the 'Chosen _Ones_ '.

"…Cameron…?" John Henry asked.

Cameron quickly replayed her files.

"I will come there myself." Cameron said.

Cammy looked over at Savannah when Cameron said that. Savannah's expression never changed. Cammy could see Savannah was prepared to follow Cameron again, right now.

Cammy noticed Young Allison take Savannah's hand, when Cameron said she was going to the location.

"I will be fine." Savannah said and smiled at Young Allison.

"I'm sorry." Young Allison said.

"Don't be." Savannah said. "It is OUR function to protect the future and John."

"I will join you soon, to do my part as well." Young Allison said. "I swear it."

Claire knew one day she was going to come around a corner and 'Cameron' would be standing there. She knew it was not going to be Cameron but her daughter - as a teenager. It was inevitable.

Claire watched everything. There was no decision or choice to be made. At least she would still have Summer – she hoped.

* * *

Cameron, Cammy and Savannah went out to the SUV.

They were discussing what was going to happen.

"No, Savannah." Cameron said. "You and Cammy can return to either base."

"We both know that is not going to happen." Savannah said. "So let's just go."

"I am worried about your health." Cameron said. "You are pushing yourself too hard. You are missing meals and sleep. You have lost weight."

"I want to keep my schoolgirl figure." Savannah said.

"Cameron, don't worry about it." Cammy said. "Savannah is healthy. I monitor her often."

"You drive." Cameron said to Cammy.

Cammy knew Savannah was doing more than her share. She was pushing herself hard to keep up with Cameron. Cameron didn't like to risk humans in the field, but she seemed to have no problem dragging Savannah around with her.

Savannah and Cameron climbed in the back. Cameron asked Savannah to lay her head on her lap this time. Savannah soon drifted off to sleep as Cameron gently touched her face….

Cameron was worried about Savannah. She knew Savannah was always there for her. She also knew she needed to think of Savannah's safety more.

* * *

"We have formed up into two teams, of two vehicles each." Derek said. "We are leapfrogging past each other, every now and then."

"The truck hasn't stopped yet." John Henry said.

"If this Skynet is in the city, we are going to have even more trouble to eradicate it." John said. "Most of our other targets have been on the outskirts of the city, in the hills and canyons, or in the desert."

"Maybe it is a new tactic." John Henry said. "We are less likely to go 'nuclear' on it."

"Cameron will not hesitate to destroy Skynet or any of its offshoots." John said.

They all knew Cameron would do what she thought would terminate Skynet the best.

"Cameron is on the way." John Henry said.

"Cameron has seen enough combat for one day." John said.

"You are worried about Savannah." John Henry said.

"YES." John said. "I am also worried about Cameron and Cammy too."

John checked to make sure his com was off.

"Cameron is running Savannah around like she is a cyborg." John said. "Savannah will follow her until she drops or gets killed."

"You would do the same if Cameron would allow it." John Henry said. "We have seen the future without you. That future is unacceptable."

John wondered if Cameron was doing this to force him to take Savannah as his mate and have children with her, to keep her out of harms way. If it was, Cameron was gambling with Savannah's life.

John turned his com back on.

"Everyone hold for now unless a target of opportunity develops. Cameron is on the way." John said. "She will make a tactical decision when she evaluates the situation in person."

John did not like it one bit. He knew Cameron wanted to make the calls on the battlefield. The trouble was that everywhere was a battlefield to Cameron. She seemed to have a way of turning it into one if it wasn't.

* * *

"You heard it." Bob said. "You know what that means."

"Yes, the situation is going to turn HOT real fast." Derek said. "Cameron does not like loose ends."

"She likes surprises even less." Bob said.

"There!" Jim said. "That was the van that was following the truck."

"Is the truck still moving?" Derek asked.

"Yes, it is near your location." John Henry said.

"Damn, they must have found the tracker." Derek said. "I think they put it in the van."

"Let's stop the van and get some answers." Bob said. "I can get them for you."

"Like you did from the Gray janitor?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Bob said. "He was quite talkative, before he - wasn't."

"Now he is on a one way trip to the city dump." Derek said. "That is really taking out the trash."

"No, there is the truck now." Jim said. "He is following the van."

"I see the SUV behind him now." Derek said. "The gang is all together. Maybe they haven't made us yet."

"I'm tired of waiting." Bob said "Let's party."

* * *

Young Allison was aware of what Cameron was up to with her mother. She asked Anna and she told her the truth.

Anna always told Young Allison the truth. It was what Cameron wanted for her. The 'Savannah' in her did not always like the way she did things, but the 'Cameron' in her was the base program.

There was a knock on Allison's door.

Holly opened the door.

"I need to talk to – myself." Young Allison said. "Alone."

Holly looked back at Allison and left.

"Oh, brother, not you too?" Allison asked.

"It is MY future I am protecting." Young Allison said. "I want my future to be what it already - is – was - or will be."

"You don't understand." Allison said. "I want to be with MY baby."

"Mom has that covered for you." Young Allison said. "You know this."

"She did before too, and MY baby went elsewhere." Allison said. "Cameron took her from me."

"She is with ME in Cameron's future." Young Allison said. "ME – Allison - US."

"I know." Allison said. "I am not feeling good and I feel down."

"I promise you, you will have a child, even if I have to have it myself when I am older, and bring it back to you in this time period." Young Allison said.

"Listen to yourself." Allison said. "You are a girl – a GIRL. No girl talks or thinks like this."

"My years alive and body may be that of a girl, but we both know I am more than that in ability, education and destiny." Young Allison said. "You must believe in Cameron. She will not fail any of us, give her some time. She has a lot to do."

Allison just looked at Young Allison.

"I know what you are going to do." Allison said. "I made Holly tell me. It's a bad idea."

"But you know I am still going to do it anyway." Young Allison said. "Don't force me to make it happen sooner. I am TELLING you now, what I am going to do."

"I love Cameron." Allison said. "I hate some of the things she does."

"In the end, they will make you love her, even more." Young Allison said.

Allison knew Young Allison was making it clear to her, what she was going to do and make happen. She also knew, there was no changing Young Allison's mind. She knew her own determination on some things and it seemed Young Allison's determination was twice as strong as hers.


	593. Evaporated Smile

Chapter 593

** Evaporated Smile **

* * *

Cammy drove as Savannah slept with her head on Cameron's lap. Cameron took in her beauty as she slept.

'Sleeping Beauty.' Cameron thought.

Cameron knew Savannah was pushing hard and taking risks she shouldn't be. It was obvious that those risks were protecting her. Cameron knew she should not be being protected by Savannah. That should not be happening. It was supposed to be the other way around.

Cameron knew she would have been terminated several times over now. Savannah's love for her was what drove her.

Now they were headed for a troubled situation, again. It most likely would end in some gunfire. There were other members of the team to assist them. That is unless they were called off to a different phase or development of the operation. Cameron knew these things fell apart fast or escalated very quickly.

Cameron and her team neared the scene. The truck was stopped; the van and SUV were still with it. Cameron received all the latest information. She called in additional Metal from her base.

The Resistance teams split up, to cover the four sides of where the truck was at. If it started to move again, it would have to pass near one of the SUVs of their group.

Jim moved up on foot to observe the area. Nothing was happening.

"They are all sitting there." Jim said. "No one is doing anything."

"I think they know we are watching them and don't want to lead us to where they want to go." John said. "Jim, fallback now to Derek's SUV and reinforce him."

Cameron spoke, waking Savannah.

Savannah opened her eyes and smiled at Cameron, as she sat up. Cammy filled her in on the recent developments as Cameron communicated with the rest of the group.

"I don't want anyone to do anything yet." Cameron said. "John Henry, is there anything in the air, that should not be there?"

"No drones detected - yet." John Henry said. "Ours are not up. I want to keep them out of the city, especially during daylight."

"OK. If anyone detects a drone, it is not ours." John said.

"The last location we were at, Skynet kept a few HK Tracks waiting for us." Cameron said. "They may be setting up a 'reception committee' for us."

"Why don't we just take them now?" Derek asked.

"I think that is what they are trying to do, draw us out." John said.

Cameron was now at the location. Savannah and Cammy were on the alert.

Savannah went over all the information and looked around at everything.

"Cameron, this isn't right." Savannah said. "I can feel it."

Cameron learned to trust the 'instincts' of the humans when they said it didn't 'feel' right. They were usually correct. She also knew to trust Savannah. Savannah was able to see things she couldn't. Things like this that didn't exist but were 'felt'.

"I want everyone who was part of the tail teams to pull out." Cameron said. "Dump the vehicles and acquire fresh transportation. Try to do it unseen. CamNet and John Henry will loop any video feeds where you go."

There was silence.

"What do you have, see or know?" John asked. "This sounds - bad."

"I don't know." Cameron said. "By the way they are behaving; they are trying to draw us out. The four vehicles we have been following them with, have already most likely been identified and maybe even targeted."

They'd used similar tactics on Grays in the past. They didn't want to get caught in one of their own traps.

The four teams all left, heading for parking structures or malls. They all let one team member off to appropriate new wheels, while the other went to ditch the vehicle. Cameron gave them specific instructions to follow.

That left Cameron, Cammy and Savannah - alone.

"Cameron, this is unacceptable." John said. "You can not face them alone."

Savannah reached over and gave Cameron's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I am not - alone." Cameron said, looking at Savannah. "We are going dark now."

* * *

Young Allison was having CamNet feed her all the information on where Cameron, Cammy and Savannah were at. She also viewed the information from John Henry.

Anna watched Young Allison process the information. Anna helped her as needed and answered questions for her, prompting her to ask questions.

Young Allison finally got around to saying what was on her mind.

"Anna, you know what needs to happen." Young Allison said. "What I want."

"I do." Anna said. "You know it is not going to happen, not yet anyway."

Young Allison did not want to argue with Anna about it, she went back to the task at hand.

"Savannah and Cameron need more help." Young Allison said.

"Do they?" Anna asked. "Maybe this is where Cameron does her best work."

"Savannah is with her." Young Allison said. "She is not Metal."

"Cameron is with her, Cammy is too." Anna said. "Cammy is - 'Cameron'."

"So are you." Young Allison said. "You should be there with them."

"My function is to guide and protect you." Anna said. "Cameron has all the help she needs."

Young Allison was not convinced.

"You should know by now, Cameron ALWAYS has another card to play." Anna said. "Let's see how it unfolds."

Young Allison watched. She wanted the team to have more support. If she were doing it, she would want more help.

* * *

Gail was following the operation. As soon as she heard Cameron was bringing Savannah into the danger zone, she decided to act.

"I need to go out." Gail said abruptly.

"Where are you going, love?" Jesse asked.

"I need to do something." Gail said.

Jesse became concerned; she could tell something was off.

"Let me go with you." Jesse said.

"NO." Gail said. "You MUST remain here."

Jesse took it as an - order. It was unlike Gail to act this way.

Gail left the room. Jesse immediately called Vanna.

"Something is bothering Gail." Jesse said. "She just left. I am worried about her. She is not acting normal, or as 'normal' as she can act."

"There is an operation going on." Vanna said. "Cameron has Savannah with her, and is expecting an ambush."

"Is it just the two of them?" Jesse asked. "That is bad news."

"Cammy is with them." Vanna said. "Come to the Command Center. I am there."

Jesse tried to call Sheila and Ally, but they were not answering. That was more bad news. Sheila always answered her calls.

Jesse arrived in the Command Center.

"What's the status, love?" Jesse asked.

John and Vanna filled her in. Jesse added what she knew.

"John Henry, where are Gail, Ally and Sheila at?" John asked.

"I am tracking all of them. It looks like the three of them are about to rendezvous." John Henry said. "They are not blocking me from doing so, from knowing where they are."

"I know why." Vanna said.

Jesse and John looked at each other. They knew too.

"So we know where to send a 'time bubble', if they are - terminated…." John said.

Jesse's phone rang, it was Sheila. Jesse stepped out of the Command Center to take the call.

"Sorry for the delay, love." Sheila said. "I was 'armoring up'."

Jesse moved away from the room and out of earshot.

"It's OK." Jesse said. "Are you with Gail yet?"

"No, she asked us to come with her." Sheila said. "Cameron and Savannah may need our help."

"I need you to watch over Gail too." Jesse said. "I want both you and Ally to watch out for her. She has been acting strangely on and off. She is deeply troubled by something. She says it is nothing and that it has been resolved, but I know nothing is ever resolved for any of the Metal. It lingers and stalks them – forever."

"It does." Sheila said. "It is how we function - exist."

"Gail is in love with Savannah." Jesse said.

"We all are, love, even you." Sheila said.

"No, Gail has it - bad, and there is something else driving it as well." Jesse said. "Her judgment is not going to be one hundred percent."

"Is she malfunctioning?" Sheila asked.

"Not any more than the rest of us do when we fall deeply in love." Jesse said.

"Have they – bonded?" Sheila asked.

"In Gail's mind, with Vanna as 'Savannah', she has." Jesse said. "I don't think it has actually happened with Savannah – yet. I really don't know."

Jesse could hear Ally in the background, say she knows what that is like, everyone viewed her as 'Cameron' at some point when they - shared. That was everyone except Savannah.

Neither Jesse nor Sheila said anything about that, as they'd both done that – many times.

"I am counting on you. Go to them now." Jesse said. "Please, watch over Cameron, Gail and Savannah for all of us."

As Jesse hung up, she heard Ally say she'd forgot to mention her.

Jesse smiled at that. The smile evaporated almost as soon as it formed, when she returned to the Command Center.

There was an ominous feeling hanging over everyone.


	594. We Wait

Chapter 594

** We Wait **

* * *

CamNet and John Henry informed Cameron that Gail, Sheila and Ally were on the way.

Cameron informed Savannah. Cammy already heard.

"What brings them out to this neck of the 'woods'?" Cammy asked. "Gail seems to be more active recently, without Jesse."

Cameron and Cammy both looked at Savannah. They knew there was more to the story with Savannah and Gail. It involved the struggle and fight they were involved in, when Gail fought two Terminators.

"I asked you both to drop it." Savannah said.

"I didn't say anything." Both Cameron and Cammy said at the same time.

That brought smiles to all their faces.

Savannah took out her phone.

* * *

Sheila was driving now as Gail and Ally armored up.

Gail's phone rang.

"Hello." Gail said, seeing it was Savannah.

"Hi, is everything OK?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Gail said.

There was a long silence.

Gail wanted to say more but knew there were others around Savannah and her.

"I was worried about - you." Gail finally said, then added. "Cameron and Cammy too."

"Thank you." Savannah said. "We can use the help. Cameron needed to send the 'boys' away."

Cameron reached for Savannah's phone.

"Gail, this is what I want you and the girls to do…." Cameron said.

Cameron gave a set of instructions to the Metal girls, as she'd done earlier to the four teams that were on the original tracking detail.

* * *

"What does the surveillance show at the location where this all started? John asked.

"There has been no new activity there since the last SUV left." John Henry said. "Cameron has asked the team still conducting surveillance to be ready to move in for an assault."

"Do we want an attack in the middle of the city?" John asked.

"Derek only reported seeing about fifteen people at that location and five of them left in the van and SUV that went with the truck." John Henry said. "Cameron has a good plan."

John Henry went over the plan again that Cameron formulated.

The lax security there would play into their hands as they struck a decisive blow.

* * *

The guard at the facility glanced up from his phone. He was irritated that something interrupted the game he was playing on his phone. He saw the large brown delivery van approaching. It was the second time that day it was there, but he didn't seem to notice, or care, if he did. He knew it would be gone soon, it always was.

Derek was driving the brown delivery van. In the back of it were the eight Terminators that were from the detail, that was tracking the big truck.

Cameron redirected them to take down the facility with as little shooting as possible. She was afraid they may have been 'made' while tracking the truck, that was driving around in crude circles. It all reeked of setting up an ambush, or at least a way to see if they were being tailed.

Derek drew a diagram of the inside of the building and where things were at. he took a good look when he was inside earlier, posing as the now deceased janitor. He also indicated where people were previously and what they were doing when he observed them.

All of their Metal troopers were assigned to specific locations inside the building and their targets preselected. Once the brown delivery van was backed up to the dock and the doors of the building opened to receive the shipment, they would strike.

One of the team members from the stakeout moved down the sidewalk and approached near the guard shack. They would be in position to act quickly when the assault started on the building. That was about to happen in seconds.

* * *

Ally didn't like her new assignment.

"Why do I have to drive it?" Ally asked

"Because you are already a wreck, love." Sheila said. "Besides you never can look Tight anyway."

"That's not what you say when we are alone." Ally said.

Ally and Sheila seemed to act out in a 'love - hate' manner. It was clear they cared deeply about each other, but there was always a lot of banter between them.

Cameron directed the three Metal girls to obtain a second vehicle. They would use it to ram either the SUV or van when they went back to reinforce the compound. Gail and Sheila would then move in to 'help' the occupants of the damaged vehicle. Cameron figured it would be soon after the attack started at the complex, that they would get the call. Then again, if their Metal moved swift enough, the call might never go out.

The goal was to draw off the extra muscle from the big rig, while eliminating the additional threat.

Gail wanted to calm the situation, but only seemed to escalate it.

"I share the same base program with Sheila." Gail said. "We can work in harmony better together."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ally asked, now clearly upset.

"Enough." Cameron said, blasting through their coms.

Everyone went back to the jobs assigned. They all knew when not to 'push' it around Cameron.

* * *

There were too many unknowns here for Cameron. The encounter with the HK Tracks earlier still angered her. Savannah was in grave danger there when they attacked them. Both of these operations were connected.

"I want whatever is in the truck." Cameron said.

"You do realize it could be nothing." Savannah said. "It could be a bomb or booby trap as well."

"If they knew we were watching the compound, this whole thing could be a ruse to lure us out for termination." Cammy said.

"I have considered that." Cameron said.

That was Cameron's initial reason for sending the four teams away earlier.

"How do we know if there are not more of them watching this location, the same as we are doing?" Savannah asked.

"We don't for sure." Cameron said. "John Henry and CamNet are both reporting nothing seeming out of the ordinary, no new or suspicious vehicles are approaching."

"What if they are here, waiting? Maybe this is a 'kill zone' already set up, that is waiting to be activated?" Savannah asked. "I have felt from the moment I saw everything, that something was off."

"I don't know." Cameron said.

Cameron wondered that too, but said nothing. Cameron knew she did not like surprises.

* * *

Vanna was still in the Command Center.

"This whole thing looks like it could fall apart fast." Vanna said.

"Isn't that how it usually goes down?" John asked.

"Cameron, Savannah and Cammy already were in a fight for their lives earlier." Vanna said. "We ALL know Savannah should not be out there – again."

Jesse looked around.

"Where is Cam at?" Jesse asked.

Vanna took out her phone and called Cam.

"You know where I am at now, or you wouldn't be calling." Cam said.

"You could have at least said - something." Vanna said.

"Something." Cam said.

Vanna was not sure if that was a joke or not. She let it slide.

"Watch over - her." Vanna said. "And the rest of them too."

The group in the Command Center all heard the conversation.

"That leaves us low on Metal around here." John said.

"But not on people." Sarah said walking up with Kyle.

"Let's get the base and everyone on alert." John said. "I don't like how this is shaping up."

"Riley is taking Jan to the 'safe room'." Kyle said.

Jesse went to the nearest arms locker and started to issue weapons and body armor.

John looked at John Henry. There was a long pause.

"I can have it ready to go online under autonomous control." John Henry said.

They were referring to the HK Tread that they'd captured.

"Not yet, I would prefer it contained an operator." John said.

Sarah understood their conversation and knew what they were talking about.

"I would too." Sarah said. "I don't like the way any of this is shaping up."

None of them did.

* * *

When Cameron saw they were putting the base on alert and were low on Metal, she made a call, to her group of Metal that was coming to reinforce her.

* * *

Even before the alert was issued, Young Allison went to get Summer. It was her function to protect Summer. Anna would watch over both Summer and her.

Hanna was ushering Claire with Summer, toward the bunker, when they were intercepted by Young Allison. They saw Holly and Allison moving out of her room to join them.

Hanna would remain upstairs for now, as the rest of the group moved down into the bunker.

Anna was ready to open the arms locker, but hadn't done so yet.

"Is it that bad?" Claire asked.

"Unknown." Anna said.

Holly moved throughout the bunker and escape tunnels double checking everything.

"I don't need this." Allison said.

Allison looked distressed.

"Can you look after Summer for me?" Young Allison asked Allison.

Young Allison wanted to take Allison's mind off what was happening.

"Sure I can." Allison said, now with a smile on her face.

Claire looked at Young Allison and nodded, that was what Allison needed right now.

Young Allison went and rejoined Anna back at their monitors.

"What's next?" Young Allison asked.

"I don't know." Anna said "We wait."

"And pray." Claire said.

They all knew things could happen fast and fall apart even faster. That seemed to be the way things happened around there. None of what was happening today was planned. It all started as a simple recon. These things always seemed to grow and expand.

Now Cameron and Savannah were in the thick of it. What made it worse was that everything was unknown.

Nobody knew what could happen.


	595. Dispose Of Them

Chapter 595

** Dispose Of Them **

* * *

Derek backed up to the dock with the large brown delivery van. He noted the trash collection cart was still sitting where he left it. He thought that was a good thing, they may not have missed the janitor yet. If they would have missed the janitor, the security level would have been raised.

As he watched through his side view mirror, Derek saw the door from the building, open behind him. The occupants were used to seeing the brown delivery van everyday. It was routine to open the door and receive the shipment. It was always the same thing, they were very complacent.

Derek glanced over at the guard shack. He saw Mel, one of their Terminators, ready to make his move. He heard the back door of the van open and the eight Terminators in the back rushed forward into the building. Derek glanced back at the guard shack and Mel was throwing something out the back of it.

Derek left the keys in the brown van's ignition and went over to the guard shack passing Mel on the way to join the other Terminators inside. Mel handed him the guard's jacket and hat. Derek put them on and took up his position, in place of the guard.

So far there was no shooting. That didn't last long. There were a few shots then silence. Derek looked around; no one paid any attention. There were two more shots, very muffled.

Derek could see the brown delivery van moving slightly, as bodies were being loaded into it.

So far this phase of the operation was going smoothly.

* * *

Cameron watched the truck, SUV and van. She was being fed the information as to what was happening with Bob and Derek's crew. The SUV started up and took off, back in the direction of the facility.

"Ally, get ready." Cameron said.

"I'm always ready." Ally responded. "The truck is ready too."

"We are ready to move too." Gail said. "We have Tasers and guns ready."

"We don't see them yet." Sheila said. "Wait, here they come."

Cameron looked back and the big truck was now started. Cameron saw a large puff of black smoke billow out of the exhaust stack. The big truck was ready to move, as was the van with it.

"Cameron, I am almost at your location." Cam said. "Where do you want me?"

"It looks like the big truck is heading south. The van is still behind it." Cameron said. "They may change directions again."

"Why don't we take the van out and neutralize that threat." Cam said. "Cammy can help me. Savannah can drive and you can commandeer the big truck."

Cameron looked at Savannah and she nodded back.

"It's a go…." Cameron said.

Savannah moved into the driver's seat.

* * *

Ally saw the Gray's SUV headed her way. Sheila and Gail were waiting in an alley. Ally's job was to 'T-Bone' the SUV, and try to shove it, and deflect it into the alley.

Ally waited calculating distance and speed. She tromped on the accelerator and angled for her hit. There was a loud crash as she impacted the SUV the Grays were in, and deflected it, as she shoved it. The two vehicles barely stopped moving before Sheila and Gail were at the Gray's SUV. They Tasered the occupants and drug them to their SUV, Ally clambered over the wreckage and got in the SUV.

"You two can handle it from here." Gail said and took off.

"What's her story?" Ally asked.

"She is in love…." Sheila said.

"Can you handle these two clowns?" Ally asked. "I better go with her."

"Yes." Sheila said. "I plan to - handle them."

"Thanks." Ally said and started off after Gail.

Sheila smiled. She planned to 'handle them', until there was nothing left to - handle….

* * *

Bob led the Resistance Terminators into the building and rapidly terminated all the personal. Only two individuals put up a fight. There'd been minimal damage to their group.

John Henry cut all power to the area when they went in, so it was only the emergency lighting that was working.

Four of their team collected the dead, and threw them in the back of the brown van, as the other four started collecting information, and anything that looked like it might have value.

John informed them there was surveillance equipment on the way, and a box truck to load anything of value into. They would put the grab on any Skynet related material or machinery.

The Resistance was able to glean many things from Skynet related operations. What they could not use directly was stored in warehouses or bunkers depending on the nature of the items.

John Henry at Cameron's direction was always stockpiling things the Resistance would need for the future. They now were able to add captured and modified Skynet equipment to the caches.

* * *

Claire still looked very nervous and uneasy.

"There are so many things happening at once." Claire said.

"It is like this a lot, Mom." Young Allison said. "There are many things to keep track of."

"Savannah needs to be careful." Claire said, looking at Anna.

"She will be." Anna said.

"Derek does as well." Young Allison said. "The Metal will take the heat for them."

"I'm going to check with Hanna." Holly said and left the bunker.

"Is there a - problem?" Claire asked.

"I hope not." Allison said. "I already have enough to worry about."

"Everything is under control." Anna said.

The tension level was high and the operation was only just getting underway.

* * *

Gail hot-wired a pick-up truck, she heard someone rapidly approaching.

Gail pulled her Taser and sidearm and turned to face her target. It could be anything from the owner, to a street punk.

"Easy, now." Ally said. "I came to help you."

"Hop in." Gail said. "We're leaving."

Gail was given the information where Cameron was at. She headed in that direction.

"You know we are light on fire power." Ally said.

"We are Terminators, that is all the firepower we need." Gail said.

Ally could see Gail was very determined.

* * *

Cammy went off to acquire transportation, and to meet up with Cam and stop the van.

Cam and Cammy were formulating a plan as they each drove.

Ally notified them, her and Gail were only a few minutes away.

"You four, take the van down. I am going after the truck." Cameron said.

"How many signals before he reaches the freeway?" Savannah asked.

"Seven signals and one turn." Cameron said. "I know all the traffic signals in the city. I was in the system for a short time."

"I read about that." Savannah said. "I have studied all you have done."

Cameron looked away from Savannah.

Savannah reached over and took Cameron's glitching hand.

"Everything you have done, is what you felt and believed was the right thing to do, to protect the future and John." Savannah said. "There is no judgment on my part. There never has been – ever."

Cameron looked at Savannah.

"I know that, Savannah." Cameron said. "Thank You."

Cameron knew Savannah NEVER gave up on her, all the times everyone else did.

Cameron squeezed Savannah's hand.

"Can Cammy and Cam stop the van at the turn?" Savannah asked. "That way the big truck won't see what happened to it."

"Yes." Cameron said. "I will coordinate that with them as we move to be in front of the truck. I want to be in front of him at the last signal before the freeway."

Cameron did not want the big rig to make it onto the freeway. She wanted the cargo before that happened.

* * *

Derek was acting as the guard. He was making sure no other vehicles entered. There were none. Even with the shots fired, no one every looked or paid attention.

Derek saw the brown delivery van pull away from the dock. Jim was driving. Mel was in the front with him, he hopped out as they stopped at the guard shack. Mel retrieved and tossed the body of the guard in the back.

"Derek, you go with Jim." Mel said. "We will finish up here."

They were ready to depart, when a medium sized box truck pulled in. It was driven by one of Cameron's Terminators. They were arriving with surveillance equipment and demolition charges.

Jim explained the plan was to wire the building up to see who came to check out what happened. Then blow the building if necessary. It was a tactic they used before against different Grays.

The box truck would carry away anything they wanted to take and the rest of the team. Skynet always provided them with material. They were always taken to secure remote locations for evaluation and checked for any tracking devices.

"What about having a guard here?" Derek asked. "Maybe I need to stay."

"Derek, Mel will stay, you and Jim clear out." John said. "We don't know what the response will be, to what we have done today."

"Roger." Derek said, handing Mel the hat and coat.

Jim drove away. A team would be waiting to go over all the bodies and phones for information and dispose of them. They would have the hard drives from any computers that were there in addition to them. They would try to uncover any more Skynet targets to hit.


	596. Surprised

Chapter 596

** Surprised **

* * *

The big truck slowed to make the turn. As soon as the cab was around the corner, an SUV pulled away from the curb in front of the van. It stopped abruptly, causing the van to slam on its brakes, nearly hitting it.

Two seconds later a pick-up truck pulled very close up next to the van, preventing the van's driver door from opening. Another SUV pulled up behind it. The van was boxed in. The occupants didn't have time to react to anything that was happening. They were trapped.

Ally was walking on the sidewalk and 'happened' to be right next to the van, when it was boxed in. She moved in and yanked open the sliding side door firing her Taser.

She didn't need to use her pistol. Cammy and Cam were with her in seconds. Once Gail saw everything was under control. She waived at them and headed off after the truck. She was unbuttoning her top as she drove. She planned to get the truck drivers – attention. She knew what made people - look. It didn't matter if they were male or female, they all looked at her. Her size was impressive to everyone.

After the occupants of the van were secure, Ally drove off with the van. The whole operation lasted less than thirty seconds. Cammy and Cam followed her in their SUVs. In an alley down the street, they transferred the three men into one of the SUVs, Ally would drive the SUV away from there. They dumped the van and left it there with the keys in it. They knew some lowlifes would steal it later on. They deserved whatever came down on them from their own actions, if any Grays tracked them down for now having the van. It always directed attention away from their group to have gang members take the fall for their actions.

"Do you have this under control for now?" Cammy asked.

"Yes." Ally said. "I have some more 'play things' for Sheila."

"Does she still…?" Cam asked.

"She is better now." Ally said. "No souvenirs anymore."

They knew Sheila was able to get the answers they needed. They would rather beat it out of a person.

Cam and Cammy took off after Gail and the big truck, this operation was not over.

* * *

The truck driver made the last turn; it was a straight shot to the freeway now.

He looked back. He didn't see the van. There was a pick–up truck in the next lane, but nothing behind him.

He kept looking back. There was an SUV in front of him now; he hadn't even seen where it came from.

He moved over in front of the pick–up truck. It then moved over to the other lane, and was coming up alongside of him. The SUV moved in front of him again. It was going slow and they were going to get stuck at the signal now.

As they came to a stop, he saw the hot chick in the truck was changing her top or something. He looked more to see what else he could see. He could see a lot. She packed a real set of knockers. He leaned over for a closer look. Damn she was Hot. He was wondering if those were natural or implants. He only knew they were really big.

While the truck drivers attention was focused on Gail, Cameron exited the SUV and headed for the cab of the big rig.

The driver's door on the big truck was yanked open. Cameron was coming up next to the man. He did not even have time to face her or even understand what was happening before his world went black. He was still checking Gail out. Cameron wondered if he died - happy.

Cameron shoved his lifeless body out of the way, and shut the door. She started driving as soon as the light turned green. Cameron could tell by the feel of the truck the load was not heavy. She really wondered what they were carrying.

Gail saw Cameron take the man down, and start driving the truck. She moved forward and pulled up next to Savannah, she still hadn't put her top back on. Savannah glanced over and gave her a thumps up.

Gail blew Savannah a kiss, and slipped her top back on. She did not bother to button it. She saw Cam and Cammy pulling up behind her.

Cameron followed Savannah. They stayed on the street and went under the freeway bridge, instead of onto it. John Henry informed Cameron there was an industrial area a few miles from there. That is where Cameron headed. Cameron wanted to see what the cargo was and ditch the big rig.

At the next light, Cam drove up alongside of Savannah, Cammy hopped out. Cammy went to Savannah's SUV. She headed for the driver's side and took the wheel. Savannah slid into the passenger's seat.

Savannah briefly took Cammy's hand and gave it a squeeze as they headed out in front of Cameron. The two of them smiled at each other, both relieved that neither of them was hurt or damaged.

Everyone was pleased this part of the operation seemed to have gone so smoothly.

Gail fell in behind the big truck and Cam went off up ahead of the group, to scout out the area. They would all meet up again in a few minutes.

John Henry directed them to an area ahead that looked like they could hide the truck for now. Cam received the specific location from John Henry and was headed there to check it out.

* * *

"They pulled that off pretty good for no planning." John said.

"Cameron planned it as she went along." John Henry said. "Remember, she can make thousands of calculations in the blink of an eye. That is how she likes to operate."

John knew it seemed like Cameron was doing things without thinking sometimes, but he knew she was making many calculations, as to what action to take. John knew if she calculated a forty percent or greater chance of success, she took the chance. Somehow she always managed to pull it off. Not all of the time did she remain undamaged in doing so.

John knew Cameron wanted to protect all of them, even at her own expense. Savannah was with her on this operation, so hopefully things would not end up going hot.

"It looks like everyone is less at risk right now." Kyle said. "I won't say safe."

"Has there been any other activity anywhere else, related to any of this?" Sarah asked.

Sarah was looking at all the monitors, but so many things were on them. They were always changing. It was hard for her to follow everything.

"I have not detected any yet, or any direct threat to any of our operations or personnel." John Henry said. "That can always change real fast."

"How soon until Bob's team pulls out of the building?" Kyle asked.

Kyle already knew Derek was with Jim, and they were away from the area. That was a relief to him. Riley checked on him several times from the 'safe room'. Sarah went to talk with her every once and awhile and check on Jan.

John and John Henry were going over all the information. They were trying to keep everything operating without any further complications.

* * *

Cam entered the industrial park. She found two empty buildings on a side street. John Henry's intelligence was spot on, as usual. She got out and looked around. No one was spotted anywhere close by. It appeared that most of the businesses that were once located there were gone. She went over to one of the buildings with a large roll up door and yanked it open. She knew the building was not currently being used since there were no cars around. She did not know if there would be machinery inside, waiting for disposal or things stored inside. The inside of the building was empty. There was plenty of room for the big truck inside.

Cam directed Cameron, where to go. Gail would remain at the main intersection as a lookout.

The big rig rumbled down the side street with Cammy leading it.

Cammy drove the SUV into the building, with Cameron following her inside at the wheel of the big rig. Cam pulled down the door and started to scout the area around where they were at in her SUV.

Cam wanted to make sure they were isolated and that there were no homeless encampments around. They didn't need any prying eyes to check them out.

* * *

Cameron stopped the truck and shut it off. She went through the dead man's pockets and the cab before she got out.

Cammy quickly traversed the building making sure there was no one inside.

John Henry already disabled any security systems for the entire block.

Cam and Gail reported nothing out of the ordinary.

Savannah retrieved the tracker Bob put on the truck, and was waiting for Cameron when she hopped out.

Cammy returned and went down one side of the truck as Cameron did the other side, looking for any other trackers. That is any the Grays may have placed on the truck, so they could track it themselves. None were found, but that didn't mean there were none inside. Cameron and Cammy met at the back.

Cammy came and stood in front of Savannah as Cameron opened the rear door. As the door started to open Savannah pulled her Taser. Cammy saw Savannah do that, did the same thing. Cammy also held a pistol in her other hand now too.

Savannah was getting a bad feeling about this whole deal. Now Cammy was in her way, trying to shield her.

As the door started up, Savannah moved around from in back of Cammy. They could both see Cameron starting to move back and off to the side. She was trying to draw her Taser or pistol….


	597. There Are Terminators

Chapter 597

** There Are Terminators **

* * *

Bob and his team loaded the box truck with anything they thought might be useful. There was no apparent Skynet technology present. It was really unclear as to exactly what went on inside that building. They may have assembled something there before it was packed in crates and loaded into the truck.

"Is there any activity headed our way?" Bob asked.

"None." John Henry said. "The girls have taken down the SUV that tried to return and the van that was following the truck."

"What about the big truck?" Bob asked.

"Cameron is driving it now, they are about to see what was inside of it." John Henry said. "I have found a secure location for them that is secluded."

Bob made a grim discovery. He needed to relay the news to John.

"There may have been Metal here in this location, at one point recently. We have not encountered any here currently." Bob said.

"What makes you say that?" John asked.

"One of the bodies we loaded in the van, was already dead when we arrived." Bob said. "It looked like the work of a Terminator."

"I will make sure Cameron's team gets the alert." John said.

"The girls should be - warned." Bob said. "I am worried about them."

John noted some apprehension in Bob's voice.

"Is there a problem?" John asked.

"It was a female that we found deceased…." Bob said.

John could feel Bob's hesitation grow.

"Is there - something else?" John asked. "You are on a secure channel. Only John Henry and myself can hear you."

"She was brutalized - sexually…." Bob said.

There was a long pause.

"By a Terminator?" John asked.

"It appears that way." Bob said. "She was really - torn up."

Bob described in detail what he observed.

"That is bad news." John said.

"That is very disturbing news." John Henry said.

"No one else saw it except me." Bob said. "I covered her back up before I took her out to join the - others. It reminded me of the work of – Scavengers…."

"It was my belief that Skynet gave Scavengers a 'pass' at times, for the damage they would do the Resistance. They did not work for Skynet, but were seen as a form of psychological warfare by Skynet to use against the Resistance." John Henry said. "That is another reason Mrs. Weaver wanted them - exterminated."

"Bob, finish up there and get out." John said. "We will run you through two ambushes on the way to the 'safe site'."

"Affirmative." Bob said. "We will be rolling in two minutes."

John was troubled by this new development. He knew Sheila possessed a 'mean streak' when dealing with human enemies. Perhaps some Skynet Metal did too.

The question was, who was the female and why did she receive this - treatment?

John Henry was going to notify Cameron on a secure channel.

* * *

Cameron opened the rear door of the truck and saw two Terminators waiting in the back of it.

Cameron tried to dodge out of the way as one fired a Taser at her. Cameron was reaching for her Taser, but never made it. The first Terminator hit her with the electric charge. Cameron went down like a rock.

Cammy saw Savannah trying to move around her but she was able to move in front of Savannah, again shielding her. Cammy fired both her pistol and Taser.

Cammy scored a Taser hit on the Terminator who took down Cameron. He landed with a loud thud on the floor of the truck, his head hanging at a crazy angle over the back of the truck. Cammy scored bullet strikes on the other Terminator at the same time.

Before she could hit the Second Terminator with her Taser, she was hit by his Taser. Cammy went down.

The Terminator saw Savannah when Cammy fell.

"Cam, Gail, I need you." Savannah said. "Cameron and Cammy are down. There are Terminators here. I am engaging…."

The Terminator moved to jump out of the back of the truck. Savannah fired her Taser at him three times, striking him twice as he tried to dodge the barbs.

His body landed with a thud. He sprawled on the ground between Cameron and Cammy. Savannah was trying to move away at the same time, since he was lunging for her. He knocked Savannah down and her com was lost.

Savannah rolled and came up with her Glock in one hand and the Taser in the other. She wanted to get a better look in the back of the truck, to see what other threats were still in there.

* * *

In the Command Center they all heard it, the Tasers being fired and gunfire too.

"Cam, Gail, we need you." Savannah said. "Cameron and Cammy are down. There are Terminators here. I am engaging…."

Then there was silence.

John Henry could not reach Cameron, Cammy or Savannah.

Sarah gripped Kyle as they waited.

Vanna and Jesse were speechless.

John and John Henry exchanged grim looks, that news report from Bob, was fresh in their minds. It appeared all three of girls may have been captured - or worse. It was most likely at least one of the Terminators that they encountered, did some brutal things to another female, a human one. Savannah was the human female that was there now, facing more than one Terminator - alone.

"I am one minute out." Cam said.

"I am one minute and seventeen seconds away." Gail said.

"Hurry." John said, it was all he could say.

They were powerless to do anything else at that moment.

* * *

The report from Savannah shocked the Young bunker.

"Savannah!" Young Allison said.

There was only silence after the report.

They could hear Claire sobbing.

"Many things can happen, or be happening right now." Anna said. "Savannah was still in the fight."

"We don't even know how many Terminators she is facing – alone. We know it is more than one." Young Allison said. "She isn't reporting any more information either now."

"That is all we know." Anna said. "Go comfort your mother. She needs your strength right now."

Young Allison looked at Anna and her mother.

Her mother did need her, but she knew Anna was trying to shield her from what could happen to Cameron, Cammy and Savannah.

"Please." Anna said.

Young Allison calmed her mother and then returned to Anna.

"This is not what you need to hear or see." Anna said.

"It is, Anna." Young Allison said. "This is the - future. This will be my life. This is what Cameron and the others have prepared me for since I can first remember. This is my destiny."

"This is where we are now…." Anna said as she filled Young Allison in, as the events unfolded.

* * *

Savannah rolled away from the falling Terminator; she came up with her Glock in one hand and her Taser in the other.

There were no other targets apparent, but more could be on the way. Savannah retrieved both Cameron's and Cammy's Tasers. Savannah quickly searched Cameron for the 'shocker' she used sometimes. She did not find it.

Cameron was staring to reboot.

The Terminator Cammy Tasered was starting to reboot as well. Savannah fired the last shot of her Taser at him and pulled her knife. She started to remove his chip as she covered the second Terminator she hit, with Cammy's Taser.

Cameron sat up and looked around. Taking in the scene.

"You and Cammy were both Tasered." Savannah said. "Cammy brought down this one before she took a Taser hit for me. I Tasered the other one. He is going to reboot any second."

Savannah handed Cameron the knife to finish removing the chip. She moved Cammy away from the second Terminator. Cammy was starting to reboot, which meant the Terminator would any second as well.

Cammy was coming back on line, when Savannah fired Cammy's Taser at the second Terminator. He stayed down and Cameron came to him and removed his chip as well.

Savannah got Cammy up to speed.

"They may have called reinforcements." Savannah said.

Cammy saw Savannah's com on the ground and handed it to her.

"Were you injured?" Cammy asked. "You must have taken a hard hit."

"His was a lot harder." Savannah said, seeing the split open cheek the second Terminator received from his impact with the ground.

Cammy was up and reporting to John Henry as she checked the inside of the building again.

"Thank you, Savannah." Cameron said, as she checked in with John.

There was a loud screeching of breaks, and Cam lifted the door and entered. She held her M4 ready along with her Taser.

There was a second loud screeching and Gail appeared. She carried her pistol in her hand and her eyes were glowing red. She was a 'pure Terminator' at this moment. A Terminator looking for blood.

"We are all OK." Savannah said. "Thanks for coming. I did not know what we were facing."

Cameron hopped into the back of the truck, to see what the Terminators were guarding. She was giving John Henry a running report.

"They may have reinforcements or drones on the way." John said. "I want everybody out of there."

"Gail, you and Cammy take Savannah away from here, now." Cameron said.

"No, we will not split our force." Savannah said. "We stay together and fight."

"We will fight together." Cameron said, as she looked at Savannah and nodded.

"I need you and Cam to take up defensive positions, for right now." Savannah said to Gail.

Savannah gave Gail a smile and a gentle squeeze to her arm. Savannah moved up close to Gail's ear.

"I did the _same_ thing for them." Savannah whispered.

Gail knew Savannah made a point to tell her that, so she would feel better about what happened to her before. She did feel better now. Savannah was so magnificent; she was truly the 'Chosen One'….


	598. What Is That

Chapter 598

** What Is That **

* * *

Everyone in the Command Center was relieved to get the news. Cameron, Savannah and the girls were alright.

Vanna and Jesse feared the worst, as did everyone else.

Somehow the girls pulled another victory off, against long odds.

Cameron was feeding John Henry a running commentary of what was happening. She also verified there exact location. Cameron was covering all the bases, in case a time bubble would be necessary….

* * *

"They are all OK, and no one is injured." Anna said, mainly for Claire's benefit.

"I was so worried about them." Claire said. "A lot can happen or go wrong, in just a second."

Claire wondered how soon it would be until Her Allison was facing these same dangers. It left her feeling empty and sick. She was aware she would be facing them as well, as would Summer, if Judgment Day came.

Claire thought maybe it would be better for her daughters to face the future as teenagers, and not children. They would be better protected as trained Resistance fighters and not helpless schoolgirls…. Claire knew what happened to the girls from the future - ALL of them.

Cameron said she would leave with a 'girl' and bring back a refined 'young woman' and trained Resistance fighter. Cameron told her each girl would be a 'weapon', when they returned to her, minutes later.

Claire knew Her Allison needed to do this. She would wait and see what the results were and maybe send Summer as well. Claire knew Cameron did not want her getting older – yet. Claire would remind Cameron, if she was allowed to go with her daughters, they would be 'productive' when they returned. This would make Claire less important at that point. There were so many options and none of them seemed good.

"…Mom…?" Young Allison asked.

Claire was aware she'd been lost in thought.

"I'm sorry, Allison." Claire said. "I am worried about so many things, my mind drifted."

"They are OK for now, but it is not over yet." Young Allison said. "This could be just the start of a bigger and continuous operation."

The sick feeling returned to Claire.

"So, they are not safe yet?" Claire asked.

"No one is ever safe." Allison and Young Allison said at the same time.

Claire looked at Allison taking care of Summer and remembered what the future did to - her. It left her savaged and sterile. THAT was not going to happen to HER Allison.

She knew Vanna and Jesse suffered more than Allison. It didn't really matter, one assault, was one too many. Sure it was the fault of Scavengers, but Skynet was responsible for them coming into prominence.

Her daughters needed - protection.

Claire needed to talk to Cameron.

She knew that protection would come at a price.

* * *

Cameron shoved the deactivated Terminator out of the back of the truck. He landed with a thud next to the other one. Cameron reached down and pulled Savannah up with her, into the back of the truck.

Behind her, Savannah heard Cammy pick up one Terminator, to place in her SUV.

"It looks like two of these crates held the two Terminators, probably in 'Standby'." Cameron said.

Savannah immediately pulled Cammy's Taser. She'd given Cameron back her own, before she went up in the back of the truck.

"Open one." Savannah said, taking a few steps back, aiming her Taser at the crate.

Cameron reached down and lifted the top off the crate with a screeching sound as the nails pulled free.

"What is that?" Savannah asked.

* * *

Bob and his crew finished up, everyone was pulling out. John sent an SUV from the surveillance detail, to pick up some of them. The rest rode in the back of the box truck. Mel climbed into the cab as they paused at the guard shack.

The facility was cleaned out of anything the Resistance could use and all the people who were previously inside were - gone.

"That will leave a mystery as to what happened at that facility." Bob said. He was now riding in the SUV.

"Yes, everyone is gone, and there is no trace of a large shootout." John said.

"We policed the brass from the few shots that were fired." Bob said. "Fill me in on Cameron's situation."

John and John Henry gave him all the details.

"That situation still seems - fluid." Bob said. "There are four heavily armed Terminators in this SUV. I want to back them up."

"I will run it by Cameron." John said.

"Don't bother CamNet will have already notified her of our conversation." Bob said. "If she doesn't want us, she can tell us to stand down. I am sure Savannah would appreciate our company."

Bob figured that statement would make Cameron think twice about sending them away. Bob knew Cameron was reluctant to endanger others, even if they were Terminators. He knew that Savannah needed protection too. He hoped his words sent that message, as a warning, to Cameron.

There were no protests, so Bob asked John Henry to direct him to where Cameron was at.

Bob with his heavily armed team, headed in that direction.

* * *

"What is that?" Savannah asked.

"I think it is – Skynet." Cameron said. "It is an uninstalled version of it, maybe, or one of its offshoots."

Cameron proceeded to open the rest of the crates. Savannah was standing ready with her Taser.

"We have the makings of a super computer here." Cameron said.

"Skynet?" John Henry asked.

"Yes, or some version of it." Cameron said.

Cameron captured an 'infant' version of Skynet recently. If that infant was installed in all the computer gear they were looking at, it would become a giant threat in a very short time. This was not a good development.

"I think that means more Metal will be involved in this." John said. "I want everyone on alert still."

"Cammy." Cameron called out.

* * *

Cammy loaded both deactivated Terminators in the back of her SUV. She checked around the building again and checked with Cam and Gail. Cammy noticed Gail was in a much better mood and more like her old self. Cammy knew something 'happened' to Gail not too long ago and it involved Savannah in some way.

"Bob and a crew are on the way there." John said.

"We could have used them earlier." Cammy said. "I don't like Savannah having to face off with Terminators - alone."

"I want you out of that location as soon as possible. It may be compromised." John said. "John Henry made sure all communications were blocked, but you never know. We hit these people real hard today."

"Maybe Bob can 'borrow' a box truck on his way here. We can get everything transferred to a different truck and get away from here. If anyone comes looking all they will find is an empty big rig." Cammy said. "Let me check with Cameron and see what she wants to do."

"Cammy." Cameron called out.

Cammy headed for the truck.

Cammy jumped up and walked up next to Savannah.

"I asked for Bob to bring a box truck." Cammy said. "I think this one is too hot."

"Agreed." Cameron said. "This was headed for some place. I want to know where."

"Sheila has a few 'live ones', I am sure she is already anticipating some questions." Cammy said. "I will call her and tell her what to push for."

Cammy wondered if Savannah would protest Sheila's brutal treatment. Not a word was said. Savannah knew the ugliness of the future, two of them, she understood now. Answers meant lives were saved. Not knowing or ignorance meant people were injured or killed.

"As soon as it gets dark enough, I want some drone support." Cameron said. "I don't know if this operation is winding down or just getting started. We need to get out of here."

Savannah was looking at the inside of the trailer they were in.

"What is this material?" Savannah asked.

"It is some type of shielding. That is why we were unable to detect the Terminators." Cameron said.

"What happens if we move this equipment out of this trailer and it is able to broadcast somehow." Savannah asked. "With the door open we are able to communicate, maybe it is too."

Cameron and Cammy looked at each other. There could be a battery back up of some type or a power cell. This future version of Skynet could be calling for help in some manner as they spoke. If that were the case, most likely that event already occurred.

"Cam, come here." Savannah called. "I will take your place. Help Cameron and Cammy."

Savannah jumped down and took Cam's M4 as she passed her.

Cam jumped up into the back of the trailer and pulled the door down behind her, she heard the conversation. If Skynet was communicating, it needed to stop.

Savannah took up station with Gail.

"Thank You." Gail said.

"I told you before; I did what anyone would have done." Savannah said. "We are all a team."

Gail looked at Savannah and her feelings were expanding. The more she looked at Savannah, the more her feelings grew. Gail was hopelessly in love.

It just slipped out from Gail.

"Savannah, I love you." Gail said.

"I love you too, Gail." Savannah said.

"I love – love you." Gail said.

Savannah already knew this.

"We all have commitments, but anything is possible." Savannah said. "I have obligations to fill, but I also have free choice."

Cameron stressed that Savannah, never be tied down and be able to express herself and share as she desired.

"Savannah, I want to be with…." Gail started.

"Trouble." Savannah said cutting her off.

There were two vans approaching.

Gail earlier moved all their vehicles into the building and pulled the large door down. They were watching from a small side door now.

"Those vans are like the other van we took down." Gail said. "It is the same group."

"Stay here." Savannah said.

Savannah ran to the truck and told everyone the bad news.

All three of the girls jumped down. They all took extra arms from Cam's SUV.

"I don't think we should stay to defend this place until a drone or Bob's team gets here." Savannah said.

"Do we run?" Cameron asked.

Cameron already knew what the response would be.

Savannah reached in the back of Cam's SUV and took some extra weaponry for Gail.

"We attack." Savannah said. "We are not in the city any more."


	599. We Attack

Chapter 599

** We Attack **

* * *

Bad news travels fast.

The Young bunker received the word at the same time as the Command Center. The girls were facing a hostile force.

"The girls are going to have to fight?" Claire asked.

"No, they are going to attack." Young Allison said.

"They will be fighting for their lives – again." Claire said.

"They are all trained, Mom." Allison said. "I should be there with them."

"You might be hurt or killed." Claire said.

"They might too." Allison said. "There is a silent war going on, Mom. This is about the survival of mankind. You saw what was done to the planet, you died, almost everyone died. You are still alive now, because of what they are doing, what they have done. Cameron and John have prevented that from happen again, so far."

"We ALL need to be ready, Mom." Young Allison said. "This is real."

Allison thought about it for awhile now.

"I am rejoining combat operations." Allison said. "That is where I belong."

"But - you are pregnant." Claire said.

"Mom, we all know how this is going to end." Allison said. "My body is worthless for reproduction. It is valuable as a Resistance fighter. Cameron and the Metal girls can use all the help they can get, especially right now."

Allison knew she should be the one out there, not Savannah. She loved Savannah deeply and she was about to be in another 'fur ball'.

Claire knew she needed to act. She decided she was going to have Cameron start her right away on having Allison's baby - again. They would go into the past for eight and a half months. Now Claire was worried about Allison as well. What happened if Cameron was terminated in this battle? Nobody would be there to stop her daughters from all ending up in combat, sooner or later.

Young Allison was watching her mother. It looked as if she was having a melt down. She'd seen Allison like that usually when she was having - girl trouble, with Vanna. She wanted her mother to calm down and stop stressing out.

"Get Hanna down here." Young Allison said to Anna.

Anna called Hanna and told her she was needed for Claire.

"Mom, you take Summer and wait with Hanna. I am joining Allison and Anna, at the monitors." Allison said. "I am done feeling sorry for myself. I would be a lousy mother anyway."

Allison joined Anna, sitting on one side of her, as Young Allison sat on the other side of Anna.

"Savannah is out there and it should be Vanna, Jesse and myself facing that danger, not Savannah." Allison said.

Young Allison and Allison exchanged a long look.

Holly listened from upstairs. She knew how much Allison was in love with Savannah. Holly checked with the detail. Two of them were on patrol, nothing new to report back. Holly's hand was glitching, she tried to stop it with her other hand, but it did not work. It never did.

* * *

Savannah handed Gail an M79 and a bandoleer of rounds for it. Gail looked at the selection of rounds. She would start out with an HE round. She would then switch to buckshot rounds if the assailants were in too close.

"Cammy, I want you to stay with Savannah." Cameron said. "Cam and I are going to flank them. It doesn't look like they know exactly where we are – yet."

"I am going to put an HE round thorough the front window of the second van first. That will keep the first van from retreating." Gail said. "I will hit the first van a few seconds later."

"There is probably going to be Metal." Savannah said. "They may be out on foot already. Watch out for them."

Cameron and Cam took off out the other side. They would try to get the vans in a crossfire. They told Gail to fire the first HE round as soon as the second van reached the gap between the two buildings.

Cammy and Savannah each readied their weapons. Cammy would take targets from the second van and Savannah would take targets from the first van.

The vans slowed even more. The vans may turn and run or stop outside the prearranged kill zone. They still needed a few more car lengths to go….

"We are getting ready to go Hot." Savannah said. "Do we have a timeline on our drones or Bob's team?"

"The drones are still ten minutes out." John Henry said.

"We have about ten seconds." Savannah said. "What about Bob's team?"

"They were delayed obtaining the box truck." John said.

"OK, we are on our own…." Savannah said.

Savannah knew Cam and Cameron were now silent, but they were monitoring the transmissions as they moved into a flanking position on the two vans.

"What is the strength of the enemy force?" John asked

"Unknown." Savannah said. "We are engaging."

* * *

In the Command Center they waited.

Everyone heard the conversation as it was unfolding. They all listened as the combatants communicated.

"Gail, it's time to say – 'Hello'." Savannah said. "Light them up, Cammy."

They heard the distinctive sound of the Thumper, followed by automatic weapons fire. There was a lot of it. They heard the Thumper fire again.

There were explosions heard and muted screaming.

There was even more gunfire now, as Gail switched to her M4.

Everyone in the room knew they should be there with them, fighting with the girls. Fighting with Cameron and Savannah….

They all felt they should be doing more. The need to help their friends and the people they loved was overwhelming. The battle was going down now. They all knew more hostile forces could be on the way. There could be more Terminators moving in on them. Everything was up in the air.

* * *

The tension was high at the Young residence.

"There are people dying right now." Claire said, as Hanna comforted her and Summer.

"That is how war works." Hanna said. "People die."

Hanna hoped it was only the Grays that were dying.

Summer was asleep for now.

"I am so worried about them." Claire said. "A million things can go wrong."

"Cameron's team will prevail." Hanna said.

"You can't know that." Claire said.

"Cameron will not fail." Hanna said.

Young Allison and Anna watched CamNet overlay the positions of their team on the satellite map.

"If there are any Terminators with the Grays, they will try to flank our team." Young Allison said. "Everyone needs to watch their six."

Anna relayed the information to John Henry and CamNet. Anna knew that Cameron's team would already know this. Anna wanted to make Young Allison as much a part of the operation as she could.

They listened to the battle rage on.

Young Allison watched stern faced, her jaw set firmly. She was determined to do more.

* * *

Savannah observed the first HE round strike the second van. It exploded as it crashed through the windshield. The van drifted slowly along. Cammy opened up on it as well, the Coltan rounds ripped through the thin metal, finding targets inside.

Savannah started to fire on the lead vehicle at the same time. Two seconds later an HE round from the Thumper exploded through their windshield.

The lead van stopped dead in its tracks, the second van was still drifting slowly forward and bumped up against the first van. The driver terminated. Both vans were burning now. There'd been no return fire.

Cameron and Cammy fired into both vans from their flank at the same time.

The vans were literally being shredded by gunfire from two directions.

* * *

"Watch for Metal." Cameron said and moved away from Cam's position.

Cameron was sure there was Metal somewhere. None emerged from the two flaming wrecks. A Terminator would have exited by now to avoid excessive sheath damage from the fire. They would have moved to fight them.

Cameron looked back and watched Cam fire two more bursts into the flaming wrecks, then she moved off to go back and reinforce Cammy, Savannah and Gail as prearranged.

Cameron was sure, it was now 'cat and mouse', with one or more Terminators. Cameron did not intend to be the - mouse.

Cameron wanted this operation to end.

* * *

"Someone is coming." Cammy said.

Savannah switched from her M4 to her Taser.

Gail covered the two flaming wrecks, she checked in both directions.

Cam re-entered the building.

"Cameron thinks there is Metal coming for us." Cam said. "I do too."

"John Henry, alert Bob there may be Metal on the ground at our position." Savannah said. "Have his team use caution."

"There may be others on the ground as well." Cameron said. "Those vans were not full. I believe they discharged some personal before we saw them."

"Great, now they know our position." Savannah said. "We need to move. If they have a drone, they know where to hit."

Cam went to her SUV and returned with some explosives.

"I don't have any 'Claymores' with me." Cam said. "We can still set up a few booby traps around here."

Savannah watched the area as the three Metal girls rigged a few 'surprises'. She wondered where Cameron was at. There hadn't been any more gunfire since the initial two targets were engaged. Savannah knew Terminators didn't need guns to kill.

"Let's go." Cammy said.


	600. Pick A Side

Chapter 600

** Pick A Side **

* * *

Cameron moved swiftly around the back of the building and down along the side of the next one. She spotted two figures moving. They were both armed. Cameron knew she could take these two, if they weren't Metal. It didn't matter if they were, she would need to stop them anyway. Savannah was in danger.

Cameron was ready to make her move when she spotted two more. Now her initial attack plan needed to change. She didn't want to get tangled in a cross fire, especially if any of them were Metal.

* * *

Bob pulled the SUV ahead of the box truck. He wanted to arrive before it did, to make sure the way was clear. There were two Terminators with him. There was another driving the box truck. They were all armed and armored up. Bob called in his update.

* * *

In the Command Center the reports of the teams came in and were relayed.

"I am two minutes out." Bob said.

"I have four spotted in two groups of two. They are moving in on the building the big truck is in. There two on the south side and two on the east side." Cameron said. "Are there any hostile drones approaching?"

"None detected." John Henry reported. "I have sent four of ours to your location, and two more on wide recon."

"We are holding at the rear of the structure." Cam reported. "We are outside ready to move if a hostile drone arrives."

"We are also ready to move back into the building if the Grays try to breach without drone support." Cammy said. "We are staying together unless Cameron needs assistance."

"What is the ETA on our drones?" Savannah asked.

"Four minutes." John Henry said.

"Cameron, do you need assistance?" Savannah asked.

There was no answer, only silence.

"I want Cam and Cammy to go to Cameron's last position." John said.

"That only leaves Savannah and Gail here." Cammy said.

"We can hold this position." Savannah said. "Go to Cameron – now."

"Cam and Cammy, take the targets on the south side. Cameron was closest to the ones on the east side from her last report." John Henry said. "Bob will be closest to the ones on the east side as well when his team arrives."

"There is a lot happening." Vanna said. "They still don't know how many are on the ground, or if any hostile drones are approaching."

"I am worried about Gail and Savannah." Jesse said.

"Everyone has their training or programming to rely on." John Henry said.

"They have all faced things like this before." John said. "Our teams are better trained and motivated."

John was aware this all started out as a recon and now escalated into a battle. What was worse, it seemed to be an ongoing battle that kept getting bigger. The Skynet forces were able to call for reinforcement somehow. The threat of Skynet drones arriving was the biggest threat to the girls.

They all knew the danger and risks to the girls right now.

* * *

Savannah watched Cam and Cammy head away from the back, toward the south side.

"If there are no hostile drones, we should go back inside." Savannah said. "Two of the three doors to enter this building are booby trapped and we have control of this one."

"We are in good shape as long as no hostile drones approach." Gail said. "If we get word of any drones approaching, we need to get away from here fast."

"We need to secure that cargo if we can." Savannah said.

Savannah understood the importance of being able to dissect the version of Skynet they now possessed. She knew Cameron really wanted to do that.

Gail motioned for silence.

"There is someone at the west door." Gail said.

"I will hold this door." Savannah said. "Move to a defensible firing position and cover that door. The booby trap should stop some of them."

"I can also cover the large door from that position over there." Gail said, pointing.

Gail advanced with an HE round ready to go in the Thumper in one hand, and her M4 in her other hand.

"I will hold here and watch your back." Savannah said.

Gail moved into position and three seconds later there was an explosion.

Someone tripped the booby trap on the side door.

* * *

Cameron heard the explosion and opened up on two of the Grays. They both went down. Cameron fired a second time, but neither moved.

There was a second explosion. Cameron knew it was an HE round from Gail's M79. Cameron was aware Savannah and Gail were alone.

Cameron moved to intercept the other two Grays she'd seen earlier, they were around the corner and out of sight.

Cameron could also hear gunfire now, from the building the big truck was in. That meant Savannah and Gail were now fighting for their lives.

Cameron was about to come around the corner when a burst of gunfire hit the wall right in front of her. Cameron dodged and fired at where she calculated the gunfire came from. She could also hear firing from where the other two Grays went. She hoped it was Cammy and Cam….

* * *

Cammy and Cam found the two Grays. As soon as they heard the explosion, and Cameron firing on the east side, they opened up on them. Both targets went down. Cammy reloaded and fired into them again, no one moved.

"I don't think any were Metal." Cam said.

"We need to check and be sure." Cammy said. "I don't like surprises."

They heard the location Cameron was in take new fire. It was not one of their weapons. Cameron must be under attack.

They could also hear Gail and Savannah firing at their location.

"Damn." Cammy said. "Check the Grays and go help Cameron. I need to get back to Savannah."

Cammy knew there were three entrances to the building Savannah and Gail were in. Depending on the size of the attacking force, the girls may not be able to hold all three entrances.

* * *

Cameron was taking fire now, a lot of it. There were at least three people firing at her. They were using some variant of an AK-47. The sound of it firing was distinctly different than their weapons.

"I am pinned down in back of a block wall, on the East side." Cameron said.

"We are approaching fast." Bob said. "We can hear you but not see you yet."

"I am moving into a flanking position, Cameron." Cam said. "Bob should arrive on the other side and in back of them as well. Cammy has gone back to help Savannah and Gail."

Cameron could hear the firing intensifying where the big truck was parked. There was another explosion. That meant they were being breached in two locations, at least.

"Bob, accelerate to full speed and drive past the targets Cam and I are engaging. Open up on them as you pass and proceed to the second building." Cameron said. "Savannah is under attack; Gail and Cammy are with her."

"Affirmative." Bob said. "We have your targets in sight. There are three of them."

"Cam, when Bob opens up, we move. We don't stop until we finish it." Cameron said.

"I am ready." Cam said.

Cameron heard another explosion from the area where Savannah was at. There seemed to be even more gunfire now.

Cameron saw Bob approaching and his team opened up on the targets engaging her as they sped by.

* * *

Savannah covered the rear door as Gail engaged the attackers attempting to breach the side door. She repulsed them with the Thumper and drove them back with her M4.

Savannah could hear the gunfire in the distance as Cameron, Cammy and Cam entered the fight. She was also aware Bob was approaching and Cameron directed them to head for her position.

The large door was being forced open, the second booby trap exploded.

Savannah immediately began to fire on targets attempting to enter. She saw Gail was still tied up at the side door.

Savannah hit one target several times with no apparent effect. It must be a Terminator. She flipped her selector to 'auto' and emptied her magazine into his legs; he went down, the Coltan rounds doing their job.

Savannah changed her magazine and hit the bolt release. No sooner than she finished that, there was movement behind her now, at the rear door.

Savannah rolled away from where she was, firing at the rear door. Bullets were impacting where she'd been a second ago. She saw they were coming from the area of the large door _and_ the rear door. They were about to get her position zeroed in.

Savannah drove back the attackers at the rear door. She armed a Thermite grenade, counted a few seconds and threw it. She changed her position again. Bullets struck where she'd been a second ago. Savannah knew the Metal was still functional, even if disabled.

There was a fiery explosion and agonizing screams. The rear door was now quiet.

Savannah saw Gail pull her Glock as well. She was firing at both the large door and side door.

Savannah ran low and slid across the smooth cement of the building's floor, arriving next to Gail. She could get a better shot at the large door from here. They were in danger of being overrun.

* * *

Cameron rose from her cover as Bob's team passed doing a 'drive by' on the attackers.

She could see Cam moving as well.

It was time for the cat to pounce….


	601. Pick A Door

Chapter 601

** Pick A Door **

* * *

Cammy wanted to go back because she knew Gail and Savannah were under attack. She needed to protect Savannah.

Cammy left the two dead Grays with Cam to finish up and make sure none were Metal. She ran back toward the building Savannah was in. She knew Bob would combat the attackers at the large door, so she headed to the side door.

* * *

Cameron decided it was time for the cat to pounce.

Bob's team did its 'drive by' and scored hits on all the targets. They continued on their way to back up Savannah and Gail, and secure the cargo in the big truck.

Cameron was on the move, as soon as Bob's team opened up. She sprang from her place of concealment and advance on the targets. They'd tried to ambush her. Now they were going to die.

Cam arrived seconds later; she was in a flanking position and advanced with Cameron.

The three targets turned to face the new threat of Bob's team, since they all took hits. Cameron and Cam opened up on them also; the three figures were torn to shreds.

Cameron saw the figures were down. She quickly spoke with Cam.

"Stay alert for Metal. Gather any intel from them and rejoin us back at the big truck." Cameron said, and took off running to help at that location.

Cameron was worried about Savannah.

* * *

Savannah handed Gail her M4 when her pistol went dry. Gail was firing both of them now, on semi auto. Savannah took the M79 and fired an HE round at the last place she saw the Terminator that she'd incapacitated. She fired the HE round under the trailer to hit closer to where he was. Savannah loaded the Thumper and fired another HE round at the side door. She cracked M79 open and loaded another round. She chose a buckshot round this time. Savannah pulled a hundred round magazine from Gail's vest and loaded it in Gail's M4 for her, as Gail continued to fire with her M4.

Savannah hit the bolt release and handed it back to Gail. Gail handed Savannah back her M4 without ever taking her eyes off the target. Savannah loaded a fresh hundred round magazine in it. Gail took it as well; she was firing on targets at both doors.

Savannah was covering the rear door with the M79.

* * *

Cammy heard the M79 fire inside the building. As Cammy came around the corner, another HE round from the Thumper exploded. She opened up on the two attackers who were still in the fight; both appeared to have heavy injuries. They fell as her slugs tore into them.

* * *

Bob's Team came up firing. The group of attackers was driven back outside the big door from Gail's accurate gunfire. They were looking to retreat, now Bob's team blocked their path and took them down with concentrated firepower.

* * *

Savannah heard gunfire outside the back door. Savannah turned and saw movement at the rear door. She aimed the M79 and fired the buckshot round into the face of an attacker. The face – disappeared in a crimson spray.

There was a mass of firing at the large door and at the side door too.

Bob and his team arrived at the large door, at the same time as Cammy did at the side door.

"The side is clear." Cammy said.

"The large door is as well." Bob reported.

"What about the Metal between the wall and the truck?" Savannah asked.

"Terminated." Bob said. "Half his head is missing."

"Let me check the rear." Gail said.

Savannah took her M4 back and followed her.

* * *

Cameron approached the back door of the building Savannah and Gail were in.

She saw one man enter. He was leading two others. Cameron opened fire on them, dropping them where they stood, getting ready to enter.

Cameron heard the Thumper fire. She figured it must have been an acid or buckshot round since there was no HE explosion.

"Savannah, Gail." Cameron said. "I am approaching the back door."

* * *

Savannah was relieved to hear Cameron returning. Now they were all here and accounted for. Cam already said she was on her way back.

"I have only spotted one Terminator." Savannah said. "Has anyone else encountered any?"

No one else saw any. They all knew that didn't mean there weren't any.

"Savannah is right." Cameron said. "There should be more. Everyone stay on alert. Cam, watch yourself."

Cam entered the building thirty seconds later.

Bob's team set up security while the Metal Girls went through the dead for intel.

Savannah started l to go through the dead for information.

"You don't need to do this, Savannah." Cameron said.

"We all share the burden, equally." Savannah said.

Savannah resumed the bloody search of the dead.

* * *

The battle ended two minutes ago. The box truck arrived and was directed where to go. It backed in up against the rear of the big truck. The big rig was now a shot up wreck leaking fuel and fluids.

Several Terminators entered the back if the big rig and began to push the crates into the back of the box truck. They wanted to get this version of Skynet transferred and out of here. The box truck sat slightly lower than the big rig. They were able to get the crates moved in no time.

"Drones." Cam said.

"They are ours." John Henry said, over their coms. "They detect no movement other than our team. All members are accounted for."

* * *

In the Command Center they followed the battle as it unfolded. Everything happened on the ground; the drones arrived after the battle was over.

"It looks like we've gotten a hold of something, that someone wants back, really bad." John said. "Maybe this is really Skynet, 'a Skynet', in the making."

"That was a heck of a battle." Vanna said. "Nobody is reporting any damage, but I know there has to be some. Come on, Jesse, let's get set up."

"Sure, love." Jesse said. "I hope the worst is over."

Vanna and Jesse left.

"That did sound like a few close ones." Kyle said.

"Cameron is bad enough, but Savannah, John?" Sarah asked.

"What can I say?" John asked. "This all started out as recon earlier today."

"Things happen when Cameron is involved." John Henry said.

Sarah waited until Vanna left. She made sure the others muted their coms. She was not happy about what she'd just witnessed.

"I hope you all realize, it is only a matter of time until Savannah is shot or – killed." Sarah said.

"Savannah is the 'Chosen One'." John Henry said.

"Tell that to a bullet." Sarah said.

She then headed off to check on Jan and Riley before going to the lab to assist Vanna and Jesse.

John saw Kyle looking at him.

"Say it…." John said. "You are going to anyway."

"Sarah is right, you know." Kyle said. "You both know it."

"I do know it." John said. "We ALL know it."

"It was not planned this way." John Henry said.

"it wasn't planned at all." John said. "It seldom is."

* * *

The tension was high in the Young bunker as the battle unfolded.

Young Allison watched and listened to the whole battle. There was nothing they could do. There was nothing she could do but watch and listen.

"There were some close calls…." Young Allison said.

"Yes." Anna said. "Our teams were very fortunate today."

"I need more training." Young Allison said. "I NEED to grow up."

Claire listened from the background. She wanted to tell Her Allison she should be playing and doing girl things, not want more training, and be in a fight for her life.

Claire knew what she was going to do to keep Allison from rejoining this – madness. It was a done deal in her mind already. She would talk with Savannah and see if she was going to do the same for Vanna, this Vanna. Claire knew it would keep Savannah safe for a year, even if it was only five minutes of time here.

Claire looked at Anna, who looked back at her, neither said anything. There was nothing to say. Everything that was going to happen already was determined by Skynet in the future, and Cameron in the present.

They all needed to do what the future determined they do.

To Cameron the 'Natural Order' was written in stone, but everything else was fluid.

* * *

Cameron and Cammy both personally checked Savannah for any wounds.

"I just have a few scrapes and bruises." Savannah said. "I can see everyone else here has bullet wounds."

Savannah started checking them over, she approached Gail.

"I see you are damaged." Savannah said.

"Yes. I have taken a few hits." Gail said. "I know Jesse is going to be upset at me."

"I'm not." Savannah said. "We were just doing our jobs. I want to personally thank you for coming out to watch over me today and every day. You didn't have to be here. Thank You. You helped protect me. I could not have done what you did by myself."

"I just needed to – come." Gail said. "I know you – understand."

"I do." Savannah said. "I will personally help you with your repairs when we get back."

Gail smiled at Savannah. Gail wondered if this was the only way she could ever get Savannah to – touch her. Gail decided she would start going out on more operations….

Gail was bothered now by Savannah being out on all these operations. It was clear Cameron was endangering Savannah, not protecting her. Gail felt compelled to protect Savannah.


	602. It Is Unnecessary

Chapter 602

** It Is Unnecessary **

* * *

"We need to collect the crates and get our people out of there." John said.

"We are working on it." Cameron said. "We have quite a few bodies to dispose of as well. Are there any changes around our area?"

"There is no hostile activity on the ground or in the air, that is apparent." John Henry said. "I have suppressed all 911 reports. No emergency services have been dispatched."

"Savannah is concerned there is more Metal in our area. There was only one Terminator taken down in the assault force." Cameron said. "There should be more."

"I was wondering about that as well." John Henry said.

"We have not received any damage reports from your team." John said.

"We have not concluded our operation yet." Cameron said. "It is too early to make any reports. There may be more fighting."

"Are you expecting more - activity?" John asked, concerned. "Is there anything we don't know about – happening there?"

"I think Savannah is correct that we have more hostile Metal near by." Cameron said. "If there is, the fighting is not over. I want to error on the side of caution."

Cameron was worried about Savannah's safety. Maybe that was the whole point of Savannah being there, to make her not as aggressive or take as many chances. John Henry told her before, that John thought Savannah acted like a part of her programming that was - missing. Cameron was aware she took fewer chances when Savannah was with her. In doing so, she sustained less damage. Maybe there _was_ something to what John thought.

"I have suppressed all communications throughout the areas we have conducted activity in today." John Henry said. "They would have trouble communicating with each other."

"They found the big truck." Cameron said. "They tracked it somehow."

"That means more hostile troops could be headed your way, to investigate or attack." John said.

"That was Savannah's concern as well." Cameron said. "Have our drones detected anything?"

"No." John Henry said. "They may be waiting for us to move it, and attack there, if they think it is our location or our base."

"We are searching for any device that could have summoned them." Cameron said. "I will keep you informed."

"I have more Metal on the way." John said.

"It is unnecessary." Cameron said. "We have the situation under control."

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." John said.

"They can finish the clean up." Cameron said. "I am moving out as soon as the box truck is loaded."

"Moving out where?" John asked.

"To a secure location." Cameron said. "I have my Metal waiting. We will run through several ambush sites along the way."

Cameron was aware this cargo was almost too hot to handle. She wondered if she should not destroy it now. She also wanted to use the equipment to make CamNet stronger and more powerful. Everything was a gamble.

* * *

John and John Henry cut their coms.

"So Cameron, who thinks she may become Skynet, may actually have some version of Skynet now – herself?" John asked.

"Apparently." John Henry said.

"Can we track her?" John asked.

"Only if she allows it." John Henry said.

"Beautiful." John said. "Absolutely beautiful."

John was unaware Cameron wanted to connect CamNet to this system. That knowledge would have worried him even more.

* * *

Savannah watched the activity occurring around her. She collected any phones, identification or information that any of the fallen Grays carried on them.

Gail did all the lifting for her.

"It will go faster if I do all the manhandling." Gail said. "It is not a strain for me."

"Thanks, Gail." Savannah said. "I want to do my part as well."

"You do and then some." Gail said. "This is bloody work."

Cameron stopped by, to look over the collection of electronic devices.

"This one was taken off what looked like a team leader." Savannah said. "I don't know what it is."

Cameron picked it up and looked at it. She started pushing buttons on it.

"What is it?" Savannah asked. "Is it how they found the truck?"

Cameron turned around and looked at Savannah. A smile slowly appearing on her face.

"Yes, I think it is." Cameron said. "Thanks."

Cameron took the devise to the box truck. She pushed some more buttons.

Cameron opened one crate, and removed something.

"Have one drone land, now" Cameron said.

The all heard one drone landing outside, less than a minute later. Cameron took the device she'd removed from the crate and attached it to the drone.

"John Henry, I want you to fly this drone above streets at altitude, stopping at red lights and making the same turns as a truck." Cameron said. "Get it airborne now."

"What's happening Cameron?" John asked.

"Savannah helped me locate the tracking device they hid inside a crate, in the truck. It is now attached to the drone. I want to have it simulate the movements of a truck." Cameron said. "John Henry will bring it to a remote location. I will have one of my Metal, drive a truck there, and we will put the device in it there."

"A sucker play." John said. "That should keep any more people from showing up at your location."

"They will still come." Cameron said. "They will check on their - comrades."

"What will they find?" John asked. "At both locations?"

"A surprise." Cameron said.

"You don't like surprises." John said.

"They won't either." Cameron said. "I can guarantee it."

* * *

Young Allison was aware this operation was far from over, especially with what Cameron was planning. Savannah was going to be in danger for the rest of the night.

"This operation is not over yet." Young Allison said.

"I don't think so." Anna said.

"Cameron has lifted the 'lock down' order." Hanna said.

"I am staying here with Anna." Young Allison said.

"You need to rest." Hanna said.

"What about Savannah?" Young Allison asked. "She needs to rest too."

"You are still growing." Hanna said.

"So is she." Young Allison said.

"You know what I mean." Hanna said.

"I think they are finished up for the night." Anna said.

"No, they aren't." Young Allison said. "I know how these things - go."

Young Allison was sure there was more action to follow.

* * *

Allison came up from the bunker earlier, to calm her mother down and get Summer to bed.

Holly was waiting for her.

"Look, Holly, all we can do is live each day as it comes." Allison said. "That is how I grew up. I don't want to plan for a - tomorrow."

"Please, don't be this way." Holly said.

"I'm sorry." Allison said. "I don't feel good any more, both physically and mentally."

Holly was immediately scanning her.

"Whatever happens – happens." Allison said.

Holly now began to wonder if this was where some of Cameron's mental instability came from. She sure hoped Allison did not start pulling stunts like Cameron did before.

* * *

"We are done here for now." Cameron said. "We are moving out with the box truck."

"What about the others?" Savannah asked.

"As soon as those two burnt vans are shoved in here and the door closed, they are leaving as well." Cameron said.

"Cameron, I have a large sky blue van approaching your location." John Henry said.

"Let it pass." Cameron said. "It is bringing a 'drug lab' here along with drugs and cash. I am going to have them 'salt' this area with everything, and make it look like a fight went on here for control of the 'drug lab' or the drugs and cash themselves."

"Are you going to blow the place then?" John asked.

"No, they will do that when they come to investigate what happened. That is one of the surprises." Cameron said. "John Henry will alert the police when they arrive at the outskirts of this industrial area. The police should be on the way and be able to observe the complex exploding from a distance. That will cover our tracks."

Cameron would also leave an anonymous tip to one of the local gangs. She would inform them there was a drug lab being set up in their 'territory' and a new crew was moving in to 'take over'. They should arrive just before the police and be right in the middle of everything. The best part is, they would take the blame.

Cameron would have one of her Terminators place several of the weapons her teams used in the trunk of one of the cars the gang used. They would either be stopped by the police in the area, with another anonymous tip about a 'child kidnap victim', or caught at the site red handed. It would even be better if Cameron could orchestrate the Grays and the gang to actually fight.

Once Cameron secured the cargo, at one of her 'black sites' and Savannah returned to the base, she might go back herself and see if she could get the two groups to engage. Whoever 'won', she would later terminate.

"…Cameron…?" Savannah asked.

"What?" Cameron asked.

Savannah came over and looked at Cameron.

"I think Cammy should drive." Savannah said.

"Sure." Cameron said. "I have a lot to think about."

"I want Cam, Gail and Bob to come with us also." Savannah said.

"We can use an escort." Cameron said.

"Cameron, there may still be hostile Metal here or around the area." Savannah said. "It may follow us."

"That is what I am hoping for." Cameron said. "Let's go."

The last shot was fired less than nine minutes ago.

The large van that brought the drug lab and the rest of the team, left three minutes later.


	603. Dust

Chapter 603

** Dust **

* * *

The team at the base waited. They were unsure what would unfold. This operation could go in several directions.

A few of the Terminators stopped by the lab and were patched up. It was Cameron's orders they all be inspected when damage occurred. It was a suggestion from Savannah. Savannah did not make it an order, but it was clear she wanted it done.

Vanna, Sarah and Jesse were all ready and waiting.

"Where is Cameron?" Vanna asked. "Where are Savannah and Cam?"

Vanna wanted Cam back for inspection and repair. She knew she was damaged, even if not very severe.

Jesse didn't see Gail either, but didn't mention it. She knew Gail was out because of Savannah.

"They are still out. They are transporting something and setting up an ambush." Al said. "Cameron wanted minimal personnel involved. Savannah asked her to double the size of the force."

"How many are involved?" Sarah asked.

"Six." Al said. "They have drone support as well."

"Six, is double?" Jesse asked. "Do they even know what size force they might go up against?"

That sounded a little light to Jesse, especially after the engagement they were just in. Now she was even more worried about Gail.

"Negative." Al said and left.

Vanna was visibly upset. It appeared the team still out, was in danger.

"Relax, love." Jesse said. "Savannah has three 'Camerons' with her as well as Gail and Bob. You know they will all protect Savannah."

Vanna did know that. They all knew that.

"It's just the idea…." Vanna said. "I have other troubles on my mind as well. Cameron is taking me for some medical exams to a specialist. That has me upset too. I don't think I want to 'try' anymore."

The grief caused by the repeated pregnancy terminations, hurt Vanna deeply inside. It seemed each new one hurt her more. It seemed every step was backwards, not forward.

"Cameron has me scheduled as well." Jesse said. "I will give it another go. What do we have to lose?"

"Our minds…." Vanna said.

Vanna already knew her body was worthless. She did not need further conformation. These attempts only seemed to confirm her mind was worthless as well.

* * *

"John Henry, any takers?" Cameron asked.

"I have three drones scouting the area and one following you." John Henry said. "Nothing spotted."

"We have already passed through two ambush sites." Cameron said. "I was sure we would have Metal following us."

"Maybe they fell for the decoy with the drone and their tracking device." John said. "Everything has been set up for that area."

"The drone emulating a truck should arrive in thirty minutes." John Henry said. "How soon until you reach your destination?"

"I'll let you know." Cameron said.

Savannah could see Cameron's left hand was starting to glitch. She silently reached over and took it with her right hand. The glitching stopped. Savannah gave Cameron's hand a gently squeeze. Cameron looked at Savannah and Savannah smiled at her.

Cammy glanced over and lowered her right hand off the steering wheel, placing it next to Savannah's left hand. Savannah smiled at Cammy and took it as well. They were all able to silently support each other and reassure each other this way. Words were unnecessary.

Savannah was tired, a lot happened today. They'd battled HK Tracks and been in a shoot out. Everything seemed like it was winding down. She hoped they got everything done without further incident. Savannah felt both Cameron and Cammy gently squeeze her hands at the same time. Savannah started to drift off. The woman she loved, BOTH of – _her_ , was sitting here next to her, one on each side. Savannah's head bobbed a few times, her eyelids felt heavy….

"Cameron!" Savannah nearly shouted, sitting bolt upright.

Cameron and Cammy were both alert, looking in all directions for danger.

"The device that located the tracker – it may be transmitter or receiver too." Savannah said. "Where is it?"

"It is in the SUV Bob is driving." Cameron said.

Savannah looked around.

"Where are they?" Savannah asked. "They were in front of us."

"They are behind us now." Cameron said. "Bob, are you getting this?"

"Affirmative." Bob said. "The device is shut off. Cam is holding it."

"It may be 'off' but it might still broadcast as well." Savannah said. "Or even be able to accept signals."

"Are you detecting anything, John Henry?" Cameron asked.

"No, I have increased jamming of all communications in a ten mile diameter of your position." John Henry said. "CamNet has done the same, increasing the diameter to fifteen miles. We are double jamming everything."

They knew the equipment they captured also seemed to be able to get a signal out and call for help. That is where the force they faced came from and they knew where to go.

"Destroy the device." John said. "Use Thermite on it. Do it now."

"I want the four drones with us hot, watch the sky as well." Cameron said.

"I have ripped it in half, Gail and I are crushing the pieces to dust as we speak." Cam said. "I suggest a route change."

"Did you see anything when you broke it in two?" Cameron asked.

"No." Cam said. "Every component is crushed. It is all almost – dust."

Cammy took a right turn. She went two streets over and turned right again, they were headed back the direction they'd come.

"We are headed back toward the last ambush site, from the opposite direction; have them ready and in place." Cameron said. "There should be Metal trying to track us. If they were tracking us with the device, maybe that is why they have not shown themselves."

"I have detected there are three vehicles that have been playing 'leap frog' slowly gaining on your position." John Henry said. "They have now all stopped."

"We are still in the city." Savannah said. "We need to take each of the vehicles, one at a time. We can't use the drones unless it is an emergency."

Cameron believed using all the tools at her disposal was the best choice. Then again, she did not want to create an 'incident' that would get authorities involved. It would be more work for her to 'fix' that. She already seemed to have enough 'fixing' to do. There was an elaborate 'fix' set up for the previous action they'd just left.

"The three vehicles are splitting up. There is a white van, a black SUV and a silver sedan." John Henry said. "One is headed the way they were traveling; the other two have taken off, one to the east and another to the west."

It was clear the vehicles were searching for them. They may not think that they were headed back the direction they came from at first. With John Henry's jamming field in place, they would not be able to communicate or coordinate their efforts, except for face to face talking.

"Keep a drone on each of them." Cameron said. "They are all headed away from us now."

"If they have HK drones, they will be coming soon, to search for us." Savannah said. "If we were observed at the location where the attack went down, they have a description of these vehicles."

"Maybe you should head for a freeway underpass and wait there. They will not be able to detect you there as easily." John said. "Or maybe wait in another abandoned building for awhile."

Cameron did not want to run or hide from danger, or any – threat. She wanted to draw them out and terminate them.

"I want to take down the three vehicles that are pursuing us." Cameron said.

"I don't want to use the drones in the city." John said. "Unless we HAVE to…."

"No, I want to take them myself, one at a time." Cameron said.

"What about your – cargo?" John asked.

"The last ambush has identified another white van identical to the others we have encountered." John Henry said. "It is the fourth vehicle identified – so far."

"Have the ambush take it down." Cameron said. "Be alert for Metal."

"Roger." John Henry said.

"I want to go on the offensive." Cameron said. "I don't like being the mouse."

"Then let's go after one of the vehicles and send the ambush after another one, when they finish up with the van." Cammy said. "That will leave only one we have not engaged."

"We still need to watch for drones and keep track of the other van that was continuing in our original direction." Savannah said.

"The ambush has staged a traffic accident, and the van has been neutralized. There were four Grays in it, all terminated." John Henry said. "They have stashed the van and reset the ambush."

"Have the ambush team go after the vehicle that went to the west." Cameron said. "If there is still no hostile drone activity, we are going after the vehicle that has gone to the east."

"No hostile drones detected." John Henry reported. "You will be tracking a black SUV, they have returned to the direction you were originally headed. The ambush crew is after the silver sedan to the west."

"That leaves the white van on our original route." Cameron said.

"Everything is covered. I have a drone tracking each of the vehicles. I am sending you drone video and locations." John Henry said.

"We are on it. Keep us posted on hostile drones and the other white van." Cameron said. "We are closing in on our target."

Cameron wanted to end the known threat of Grays.


	604. Right Behind You

Chapter 604

** Right Behind You **

* * *

There was a lot to this operation that Cameron did not like. There was a group of Grays after them. They'd been tracking them somehow. That was bad enough. Cameron wanted the threat neutralized.

"Bob, I want you to move forward and take down the black SUV." Cameron said. "We will be right behind you."

"Affirmative." Bob said. "We have the tracking information from John Henry."

"Is everything good with Cam and Gail?" Savannah asked.

"We are both ready." Cam said.

"Watch out for the unexpected or Metal." Savannah said. "There have been a lot of unknowns – today."

Savannah thought of the earlier encounter with the three HK Tracks and the big battle a few hours later, the one they were still dealing with. It seemed someone really wanted their cargo. Savannah knew that Cameron, Cammy and her, experienced more than one close encounter with death today. The day was not over and neither was the threat, not yet anyway.

Savannah knew she needed to be here for Cameron. She was aware earlier she prevented Cameron or Cammy from being chewed up by minigun fire. She touched her neck; there were still a few small burns from the hot brass that rained down around and on her. She figured it was better to deal with the fired brass, rather than the fired projectiles. The three welts from the earlier bullet impacts on her vest, didn't hurt as much anymore.

"I want everyone to use caution." John said. "We have been lucky so far today, let's keep it that way."

"Let's move." Cameron said. "I am tired of playing games. It's time to – win. Cam, I want you to acquire another vehicle. Bob and Gail will continue on. When we reach your location, I will ride with you."

Cameron was trying to form a plan to keep Savannah safe and the cargo protected. She wanted to end the threat.

* * *

Bob and his team moved ahead of Cammy, in the box truck. They let Cam off at a pick-up truck. Bob moved along, following the target, the black SUV.

The occupants in the black SUV were looking to the sides of them, down side streets while watching ahead. They were looking for the box truck and never spotted Bob's SUV approach.

The fact Cam was now driving a pick-up truck in front of it, helped to mask it. Cam acquired it parked on the street. Cameron climbed into the front of the pick-up truck, when the box truck arrived. Cameron asked to borrow Savannah's silenced pistol. Savannah handed it to Cameron with an extra magazine.

"Be careful, Cameron." Savannah said.

Bob was in back of Cam, he saw Cammy in back of him a few blocks. They would move up when Cam made her move.

Cam saw the black SUV was going to get stopped at the next signal.

Bob was ready to move around in back of the black SUV to block it. Gail's M4 was ready to open up on the black SUV if necessary.

Cammy saw what was happening and started to close up on Bob and Cam.

"The ambush crew has reported the silver sedan has been stopped, and the occupants are now in the trunk, terminated." John Henry reported.

"We are making our move now." Cam reported. "I make three occupants."

"Watch out for Metal." Savannah reminded them.

Cameron's Taser was ready as well, just in case.

At the next light, the pick-up pulled alongside of the black SUV. Bob pulled up in back of it.

Cameron rolled her window down in the truck. She held Savannah's silenced pistol in her left hand ready to fire. It was propped on the window sill, aimed into the interior of the black SUV. Cameron's right arm lay on top of the silencer, as if she were resting her arm there. The pistol was hidden from view.

The windows in the black SUV were down, to give the crew inside a better look down the side streets.

The driver of the black SUV looked over at Cameron. She smiled at him, marking her targets, and fired three times. In a flash, Cameron was out of the pick–up truck. She opened the driver's door of the black SUV and shoved the dead driver over against the dead passenger. Cameron looked in the back and the third man was down as well.

When the light turned green Cameron drove away, Bob was behind her and Cam was in front of her. The box truck moved up. Bob and Gail dropped in back of it.

"The black SUV has been neutralized; the three men in it are terminated. Where is the white van?" Cameron asked. "Is there any change in air activity?"

"The white van appears to be stopping on the main road you were on earlier. It is slowing." John Henry reported. "No hostile air activity has been spotted."

"Can you tell why they are stopping?" Cameron asked.

"No, they may be waiting to join up with the other two vehicles that were with them." John Henry said. "All communications are down, except ours. They can't call each other."

"There is a closed electronics store up ahead." Cam said. "Let's pull around in back and dump the bodies that are in the black SUV, and I will ride with Cameron. We will pull up behind the white van like we are rejoining them."

"No, just pull over and leave the truck. We will toss the dead Grays into the back of this SUV for now." Cameron said. "It will save us time."

"I will stay with Cammy." Bob said.

"No, Cammy and I will be fine." Savannah said. "I want Bob and Gail to assist Cameron and Cam. There may be more people or Metal in the van."

Cameron wanted this to end now. She formulated a new plan. John and John Henry agreed it was the best course of action.

* * *

Cameron maneuvered the black SUV into position to approach the white van from the rear. The ambush crew would join them with the silver sedan as well. The ambush crew's two vehicles would move to back up Cammy and Savannah in the box truck. Bob and Gail would move to a preselected position and get ready to strike.

It was as good a plan as could be quickly implemented and draw minimal attention to them. Cameron would switch to a direct approach next to end the threat, if this plan did not quickly pan out.

* * *

The white van sat waiting. The driver of the van spotted the silver sedan and the black SUV approaching. The driver of the van saw they were getting near, but seemed to be taking their time about it.

Off of the side street up one block, the driver of the white van saw the box truck they were trying to intercept. It passed across the main road and continued down the side street.

The driver of the van flashed his lights and honked his horn twice. He sped away from the curb, the black SUV and silver sedan not far behind him. He closed on the box truck; it did not seem to have 'made' him yet. He checked his mirror and the black SUV and silver sedan were still behind him closing up to reinforce him.

The box truck made another turn. The driver of the van was sure they'd 'made' him now; the three vehicles were all following. There was no one else around. It was time to make a move.

The box truck turned again down an alley and was soon in back of a building. The building looked abandoned. There was another SUV coming from around the side of building. The box truck stopped at a crazy angle, the driver's door opened and a figure hopped into the SUV. The SUV quickly sped off. The box truck was just sitting there, the drivers' door was still open.

The white van closed on the truck and waved for one of the vehicles following him to go after the SUV. The silver sedan cut around the side of the building the tires squealing. The black SUV was following it.

The white van slowly crept up to the box truck. Four figures armed emerged, a fifth appeared unarmed. The four armed men moved forward around the box truck. The box truck seemed abandoned. The unarmed man moved to the back of the truck to open it, as the four armed men raised their weapons.

The unarmed man released the latch and the rear door rolled up. The four armed men readied their weapons. They were all concentrating on what would be inside.

Someone took something from them and they wanted it back. It looked like now they would have it.

The back of the box truck was empty. The man who opened the door spun around as the armed men all looked at each other. There was now a Terminator standing behind each one of the armed men. They all died without ever firing shot.

The man at the truck was trying to pull a pistol when he was hit with a Taser. He went down with a thud and was immediately hit with barbs from another Taser.

The Terminators checked the van as they moved past it, to come up behind the armed men, it was empty. No shots were fired. The Grays and Terminator stalking the Resistance team were neutralized. The current threat - terminated.

Cameron's plan worked perfectly. No shots were fired, all current threats neutralized.


	605. Disorientated

Chapter 605

** Disorientated **

* * *

The ambush and take down went as Cameron planned it. It was all quick planning, with elements added in as they drove. Cam spotted a similar looking box truck alongside of a gardening store. They decided to use that as bait to set up the sucker play and spring an ambush. That truck would be the 'pied piper'. It worked.

"Everything is clear here." Bob reported. "All of the targets are neutralized."

The silver sedan and black SUV went around the side of the building and stopped, their occupants headed to where Bob and Gail were. They'd been waiting where the box truck would stop. Cameron and Cam joined them. It was all planned only minutes before it happened. John didn't like Cameron to do operations like this without planning, but sometimes she needed to do it this way. In fact it was most of the time, at least it seemed that way.

The box truck with the crates in it arrived a few minutes later, once the all clear was sounded. Cammy and Savannah were there now with them.

Savannah was looking at the new pile of dead bodies. There were more dead Gray's in the black SUV and silver sedan. There was another group from the first van 'take down', by the ambush crew. They were on their way to join them.

"There are a lot of bodies here and in these captured vehicles." Savannah said. "We need to clean this up some to avoid questions by anyone."

The other white van, with bodies, from the earlier ambush, arrived a short while later.

"The crew from the ambush team will deal with the bodies and vehicles." Cameron said. "We need to get these crates delivered to one of my facilities. I want to get moving."

Cameron wanted her prize away and secure. She would feel better about in once they arrived at the secure location for inspection.

Cameron climbed back in the box truck next to Savannah and Cammy Cam went with Bob and Gail again. The team headed out.

John Henry reported no further suspicious activity in the air or on the ground. The other drone, with the 'tracker', arrived and let it off at an ambush site they'd established. They would keep that set up for a few days and see what happened. It would later turn out, nothing ever did. They weren't sure if that was a sign they'd cleaned this group out, or the Grays were cutting their loses.

Cameron gave Cammy a new destination and they headed off and arrived at a secure location, it was miles from where it appeared they were originally headed.

There was a team waiting for Cameron; they unloaded the box truck. One of Cameron's Metal took it and drove away with it. It would end up a hundred miles away from where they'd actually gone.

Cam, Cammy and Bob would inspect the contents of the crates. They would try to determine what they actually possessed and later report back to Cameron. Cameron wanted to get Savannah back to the base. It turned into a very long day for Savannah, with a lot of activity. Savannah wanted to stay and help with the inventory, but Cameron said, no.

Gail offered to stay in Cammy's place, but Cammy said she should to get back to Jesse. Cammy knew Gail was 'sweet' on Savannah and was watching over her. Cammy also wanted to give Savannah and Cameron some time together. She knew Savannah was sticking her neck out for Cameron, more than she should be.

"Thank you, Gail, for watching over me today." Savannah said, as Gail drove. "I really appreciate it."

"I need to help out more." Gail said. "I wanted to do it and Jesse wanted me to do it."

"For herself, or for Young Jesse?" Cameron asked.

"For both of them." Gail said, turning to look at Cameron. " _You_ know everyone loves Savannah as much as they do you."

Cameron knew Savannah loved her more than anything. It was a love so strong, pure and true.

Cameron gently pulled Savannah down to lay her head on her lap and encouraged her to sleep. Cameron gently stroked her cheek and hair. Savannah adjusted Cameron's hand to be able to scan her as she drifted off.

Cameron felt so peaceful and content….

* * *

Cameron looked around.

They were in the carpool area at the Resistance base.

"How long have we been here?" Cameron quietly asked, checking her files.

"Two hours, three minutes." Gail softly said. "Four minutes."

Cameron seemed to have been unaware of most of the journey home, let alone sitting for over two hours. Cameron wondered where the time went and what she must have been thinking about.

"You both looked so tranquil – dreaming." Gail said. "I did not want to disturb you."

Gail watched them for hours. They were both so beautiful….

Cameron was trying to see what she'd been doing all that time. She wondered if she'd been – dreaming? She only experienced a 'peaceful feeling' that she could remember, a sense of - love.

Cameron was going to carry Savannah to her room, but she woke up.

"I can walk, Cameron, thanks." Savannah said. "Thank you too, Gail."

Savannah was awake and heard the conversation between Gail and Cameron.

Savannah walked in with the two Metal girls. Savannah thanked Gail again and they left her off at Jesse room.

Cameron escorted Savannah to her room.

Savannah went in, leaving the door open.

Cameron stood in the doorway.

"Do you want to come in?" Savannah asked

"Yes." Cameron said, but did not move.

"Do you want to – stay?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said, still not moving.

"Cameron, what's wrong?" Savannah asked, moving back to her.

"I don't - know." Cameron said.

"Do you want to go to your room?" Savannah asked.

"I don't - know." Cameron said.

"Do you want me to get John?" Savannah asked.

"I don't think so." Cameron said.

Savannah looked, but Cameron's hand was not glitching.

"Is there some – problem?" Savannah asked.

"I don't - know." Cameron said.

"Do you want to go to the lab?" Savannah asked

"I don't want to disturb anyone." Cameron said. "Everyone is asleep now."

"I'm not." Savannah said.

"You should be." Cameron said.

"We can sit and talk." Savannah said. "We can watch a movie or go over the operations from today, or plan a new strike. We can do whatever you want."

"I don't - know." Cameron said. "What I - want."

'I do.' Savannah thought.

"You need to rest." Cameron said. "I have abused you and abused your – love."

"No, Cameron, you have done neither." Savannah said.

"I should go." Cameron said, she hadn't moved, she was still standing in the doorway.

"Let me take you to your room." Savannah said.

"John will be asleep." Cameron said. "I don't want to wake him."

"Do you want to stay here and watch me sleep?" Savannah asked.

"I don't - know." Cameron said. "Yes, I do."

"I need to get cleaned up." Savannah said.

"I can go into standby." Cameron said.

Savannah was wondering how long it would take John Henry to realize Cameron was having some kind of – problem. Savannah hoped he would notice Cameron just standing in her doorway.

* * *

John Henry did notice something was off. He decided to call John.

"John, I'm sorry to disturb you." John Henry said.

"What is it?" John asked. He was instantly alert. "Is it trouble with Cameron or Savannah?"

"I don't know." John Henry said. "Something is - off."

John Henry filled John in on what he was seeing, and the two hour wait in the SUV upon Cameron's return. Now Cameron was just standing in Savannah's doorway.

* * *

"Will you come in?" Savannah asked. "I need to take a shower. I want to close the door."

Cameron still stood there, not moving.

Savannah knew she needed to get ahead of whatever was happening.

"Cameron, we are going to the lab now." Savannah said.

Savannah knew Cameron hadn't been checked for damage from the days - activity.

Savannah took Cameron's hand and led her away and to the lab.

"I need you to take off your clothes." Savannah said.

"Can you help me?" Cameron asked.

Savannah was really worried now.

"Sure." Savannah said.

John came into the lab.

Cameron spun around, moving in front of Savannah.

"Hello, Cameron, Savannah." John said. "I am glad you are back and everything turned out OK."

"I need to inspect Cameron for damage." Savannah said. "She is a little – disorientated."

"Cameron, relax." John said. "We are only here to help you."

John and Savannah exchanged quick glances. The tension of love was in the air.

John came over and hugged Cameron. She neither resisted nor participated.

"John, maybe Cameron has some damage she would rather you not - see." Savannah said. "These are not the same clothes she started out with today. I don't know when she changed either."

They both knew that meant Cameron was damaged and was trying to hide it, so they did not worry about her.

John was worried about Cameron on every mission. Now it appeared she was once again - damaged.

"I can call Ally and Sheila to come and help." John said.

"Let me inspect her first." Savannah said

John gave Cameron another hug and Cameron hugged him back, holding him.

"John, I am – sorry." Cameron said.

Cameron still held him, she looked over at Savannah and moved one arm open, for Savannah to join them.

Savannah looked at John and he nodded.

Savannah moved up and all three silently hugged each other for the longest time….


	606. I Was Not Joking

Chapter 606

** I Was Not Joking **

* * *

John and Savannah were both aware that whoever Cameron let go of first, would not the one she loved the most. They both wanted to be the last one Cameron was hugging. They both also did not want to hurt the other one by that happening either.

They heard some noise in the hall.

"Trouble." John and Savannah both said simultaneously.

John and Savannah both slipped out of Cameron's hug at the same time. Both aware what they were doing, trying not to hurt each other. They also both knew it would have been Savannah that Cameron would have held longer.

The noise grew louder. It was not an argument, but concern.

"Get in there, NOW." Jesse said.

Jesse was ushering Gail along. Jesse was surprised to see them, Gail heard them talking.

Gail was only half dressed. It was impressive for John and Savannah to see her top open. She _really_ packed quite a 'pair'.

"Hello, everyone." Jesse said, seeing them.

They all exchanged pleasantries back.

Gail became apprehensive seeing Savannah there. She tried to turn to leave. She did not want Savannah to see her less than perfect.

"STOP." Jesse said, wanting to explain. "Gail has battle damage."

"I do as well." Cameron said.

Cameron could see Jesse, and especially Gail, were both distressed. That brought her back around.

A sleepy Vanna appeared a few seconds later.

"I came as soon as I got dressed." Vanna said.

She was surprised to see Cameron, John and Savannah.

Vanna looked at both Cameron and Gail.

"Both of you are damaged?" Vanna asked. "There was no report of anything more than minor damage from either of you."

'Savannah, never complains', is what both Cameron and Gail were thinking.

"John, why don't you get some - rest." Cameron said.

They all knew Cameron did not like John to see her less than perfect.

It was the same feeling Gail felt about Savannah. Then again, Gail knew Savannah would touch her, to help her.

"You know the drill, John." Vanna said. "Nothing is different. Scram."

John was hesitant to leave.

Cameron made a point of looking at John, then Savannah, Vanna and Jesse, then back to John.

John knew what was coming next. He'd waited too long to leave.

"There are others here who are undamaged, if you desire – comfort." Cameron said. "Any of them are a worthy - supplement."

John headed for the door and departed. John noted Cameron said - supplement, this time not - replacement. That was different. He also thought it was even better. Cameron never let up. She kept hitting home with the same - ideas.

Savannah, Vanna and Jesse smiled at each other.

"I was not joking…." Cameron said. "Please…."

Gail tried to rescue the situation. She took her top off now and was removing her pants. That quickly refocused everyone attention.

"Let's get started." Gail said.

"When we are done here - I plan too…." Jesse said.

That broke the tension in the room and everyone laughed.

Everyone went to work….

The damage was always sobering, to all of them. Jesse was not used to seeing Gail - damaged.

Gail remembered Savannah told her before that Jesse would love her no less if she was damaged. She saw this was true and it seemed to actually make Jesse love her more.

* * *

John started to go back to his room.

He saw Savannah coming towards him. Vanna was behind her, and someone else was behind Vanna. They were coming from the Command Center.

Wait, he just left Savannah and Vanna – in the lab, seconds ago.

"Anna?" John asked. "Hanna?"

"Yes." They both said.

Someone squeezed between them.

"Hello, John."

John looked in disbelief.

It was 'Cameron' - as a girl. They looked identical other than that.

John could see Young Allison was growing - fast.

"Allison?" John asked, he was perplexed by the whole thing.

"It all needed to start somewhere." Young Allison said. "I have monitored all the events of today and I have come to see Cameron and Savannah."

John wondered why.

"You too." Young Allison quickly added, as an afterthought.

"It's three o'clock in the morning." John said.

John heard the stories about what Cameron planned for Young Allison. He wondered if that was why they were here. He hoped not….

"Allison was very concerned about Cameron and Savannah." Anna said. "She asked to come see them."

John was going to ask if she shouldn't be in bed and if her parents knew she was out this late.

"Don't worry about it." Anna said, cutting his thoughts off. "Go back to bed."

"It was nice to see all of you." John said.

Anna ushered Young Allison away, but Young Allison managed to turn and wave bye to John.

Anna turned back and winked at him.

John made a hasty retreat to his room and locked the door. Who knows what Cameron or one of her clones would pull next? John did not want to find out. John thought about moving a chair under the door handle, to make it even more difficult to open the door. He would not put anything past Cameron.

* * *

They finished up with Gail. Savannah gave her a final check and said she would be as good as new in a couple of days. Jesse helped Savannah, while Vanna started on Cameron. Cameron asked Savannah to assist Gail first.

Savannah thanked Gail again for watching over her.

Jesse and Gail left.

No sooner were they out the door, than Cameron turned and looked back at the door.

Anna, Young Allison and Hanna walked in.

"This is a surprise." Cameron said. "One I like. Hello, Allison."

Young Allison moved up to give Cameron a hug; she saw Savannah and reached out to hug both of them at the same time.

Young Allison looked at Cameron's nude figure, knowing one day she was going to look like that - hopefully without the bullet wounds.

"I was very worried about both of you today." Young Allison said. "I asked Anna to bring me to see you both."

"That is really sweet, Allison, but it is the middle of the night." Savannah said. "You need your rest."

Savannah gave Anna a stern look.

"You're up." Young Allison said.

"We are repairing some damage to Cameron now and finished with Gail earlier, she just left." Vanna said. "We are almost finished."

Vanna gave Hanna a stern look as well.

"Cameron, how many times were you shot?" Young Allison asked.

"It was fourteen this time." Cameron said.

"You should have reported it or notified someone." Young Allison said. "We saw you change pants."

Savannah was pleased Young Allison subtly gave Cameron an admonishment. She was also worried about something else.

"Is that why you are here?" Savannah asked, worried.

Savannah was afraid they came to take Young Allison into the past. There was no way she was ever going to let _them_ , especially Cameron, take Young Allison into River's future….

Cameron could see Young Allison looking her over. She asked Young Allison to inspect her damage before she got dressed.

Young Allison couldn't take her eyes off Cameron as she dressed. Even with some damage, Cameron was stunning. She could hardly wait for the day she could look that beautiful.

"Next time, I want to help." Young Allison said.

Savannah was not sure if Young Allison was talking about the repairs or the combat.

"You don't need to start doing that yet." Savannah said.

"I want to be ready for when I get back." Young Allison said. "I will be ready for a lot of – things, then."

The room fell deathly silent.

Cameron's phone rang. Seconds later so did Anna's and Hanna's.

Savannah and Vanna heard only one side of the conversation.

"Hello, Claire." Cameron said and listened. "No, I am not doing that – yet."

Pause.

"When Holly and Allison are done talking to Hanna and Anna, you can discuss this with them." Cameron said. "I have been out on operations all day."

Pause.

"I am having battle damage repaired." Cameron said. "Savannah is undamaged - physically."

Pause.

"Yes, I do know she has been losing weight." Cameron said.

Young Allison walked up and held out her hand for Cameron's phone.

Cameron looked at Young Allison, pleased she was 'demanding' the phone, without demanding it.

"Mom, hang up. You are embarrassing me." Young Allison said.

Pause.

"Mom, it IS going to happen." Young Allison said.

Pause.

"Mom, you know it is the 'Natural Order'." Young Allison said.

Pause.

"OK, Mom, chill out." Young Allison said. "I will come back tomorrow then."

Pause.

"Of course I'll still be the same age." Young Allison said.

Pause.

"Look, Cameron is shot up and Savannah is exhausted." Young Allison said.

Pause.

"I am going to be going with them soon, helping them." Young Allison said. "I will be protecting both them and John."

Pause.

"Even if it was a bad idea, you know it is still going to happen anyway." Young Allison said.

Savannah heard enough.

Savannah walked over to Young Allison and held her hand out for the phone.

"Claire, this is Savannah. I am really sorry about all of this." Savannah said.

Pause.

"No, I will personally make sure she is in bed within fifteen minutes." Savannah said. "I promise."

Pause.

"I will bring her back tomorrow, exactly the same way she is now." Savannah said. "I promise."

Pause.

"See you tomorrow." Savannah said.

Pause.

"Yes, I guess you can still trust someone…." Savannah said.

Pause.

"Bye." Savannah said.

Savannah looked at Anna and Cameron and silently took Young Allison away. Savannah let them know Young Allison was off limits for any last minute – plans


	607. That Is MY Fault

Chapter 607

** That Is MY Fault **

* * *

Savannah was not pleased that Young Allison was up so late and came all the way from Palmdale to see them. She was happy to see Young Allison, but the middle of the night was not the right time. Not obtaining her mother's permission first was also wrong.

Savannah opened the door to her room for Young Allison.

"I remember your room." Young Allison said. "I don't get to see it enough."

Young Allison could see there was room for some of her things here. She decided not to mention that - yet.

"It is very simple." Savannah said. "The people here grew up with very few material things, or their lifestyle prevented them from having many, if any."

"I have been taught that." Young Allison said.

"Did you bring extra clothes?" Savannah asked. "I see you have a small backpack."

"Yes. Anna said I could spend the night here." Young Allison said.

"Did she ask your mother - first?" Savannah asked. "Did you?"

"No." Young Allison said.

Savannah wanted some rules.

"You will not do that again." Savannah said. "It was wrong."

"I'm sorry." Young Allison said.

"You need to tell your mother that." Savannah said. "And mean it."

"I will." Young Allison said. "I promise, Savannah."

"I have my dresser, a desk, a computer that goes through John Henry, everything is monitored for safety." Savannah said. "I have some books and my clothes in my closet. There is an arms locker with weapons and vests."

Young Allison moved to the desk to look at something.

"What are all the diagrams and notes for?" Young Allison asked. "They look like what I do, to plan or review every mission that you go on."

"They are, I go over every mission or raid we conduct or plan to conduct. Many unfold as they happen. We need to improvise and adapt to the unknown." Savannah said. "I always like to see what I could have done better to help the team or make things safer."

Savannah wanted to know how to prevent Cameron from getting damaged as much.

"Can I look at your clothes?" Young Allison asked. "I have seen some nice outfits. Cameron says she has some nice things I can wear someday - soon."

Savannah knew where that statement was headed.

"Yes, you may look at anything I have." Savannah said. "What is mine, is yours."

They both knew the implications of that, in the future.

Young Allison looked at the outfits.

"Cameron picked all of them out for me." Savannah said.

Young Allison touched the wedding dress.

"This is the - dress…." Young Allison said.

"That is what you really wanted to see." Savannah said.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "You know why…."

"I really don't know what the future will bring for me." Savannah said. "Or _you_."

"I do." Young Allison said. "The 'Natural Order' is inevitable."

Savannah did not want to deal with Cameron's – handy work.

"Why don't you clean up and get ready for bed first." Savannah said. "I need to do something real quick."

Savannah went outside her room, and Anna was standing there.

"Are you going to spend the rest of night standing out here?" Savannah asked.

"I can come in and go into 'Standby'." Anna said.

"Check your 'Savannah' programming." Savannah said.

"I know you are honest and loving." Anna said. "I know you care and respect her. I know you are honorable."

"Then you know you don't need you be here tonight." Savannah said. "Go hang out with Cameron and work on stealing Young Allison's youth from her another time. You will not get my help to do that. I will never do that to her."

"The future waits for – Nobody." Anna said.

"THAT future is not here yet." Savannah said. "We change it everyday."

"I will come back in the morning." Anna said. "You know it is my function to - protect her."

"It is my function to protect her as well." Savannah said. "I will never allow harm to come to her. I will never make choices for her either."

"You truly are the 'Chosen One'." Anna said.

"For now – maybe. I do not agree with that. We all know Young Allison will be the true 'Chosen One'." Savannah said.

"I know you believe that." Anna said.

"Anna, you can come with me." Cameron said, appearing from around the corner. "Go to the Command Center."

Savannah knew Cameron was there listening the whole time..

Cameron gave Savannah a big hug.

"Thank you for everything you did today." Cameron said.

"I did what anyone would have." Savannah said.

"No, you did it all for me." Cameron said. "For - ME."

"I love you, Cameron." Savannah said. "I always have."

"The 'Natural Order' is real, you have seen it." Cameron said.

"I know, Cameron, I know." Savannah said. "One day it will all happen. Please, don't - rush it."

"I can give her a better childhood in the past." Cameron said. "She can grow up like a 'normal' girl, into a teenager."

"I do know in a way that is 'better'." Savannah said. "It is just not – right."

Savannah was aware of the many things she missed growing up. Savannah also knew it was - safer.

"You look tired." Cameron said. "I want you to start getting regular meals too."

"It is kind of hard sometimes…." Savannah said. "I manage."

"That is MY fault." Cameron said.

Cameron opened the door to Savannah's room.

Young Allison was asleep in the chair at Savannah's desk.

They both saw how beautiful she looked.

"Put her in my bed" Savannah said. "You can do it without waking her."

Savannah took her night clothes and headed into the bathroom, she cleaned up and got ready for bed. When she came out Cameron was gone and Young Allison was fast asleep.

Savannah lay down next to her and was asleep before Cameron even made it to the Command Center.

* * *

When Young Allison awoke, Savannah was already dressed.

"Did you have a good nights rest?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison saw she was in Savannah's bed.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "I was in the chair…."

"Cameron moved you." Savannah said.

"Cameron moved me?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "She is very skillful."

"Where did you sleep?" Young Allison asked.

"Right next to you." Savannah said. "Get ready and we will get some food. I promised your mother, I would bring you back myself."

Young Allison wished she could have seen Savannah sleeping next to her. It was what she'd been dreaming about.

* * *

Savannah called John Henry.

"Where is Cameron at?" Savannah asked.

"Did you call her?" John Henry asked.

"No. I want you to tell me, so I don't disturb her." Savannah said.

"She is at the secure location where the crates were taken." John Henry said.

"Where are Hanna and Anna?" Savannah asked. "Wait…"

Savannah opened her room door and Anna was waiting outside.

Savannah went back inside leaving, the door open, so Anna could enter.

"Cammy is on her way back." John Henry said.

"Thanks." Savannah said and hung up.

"When will Hanna be – done?" Savannah asked.

"When we are ready to leave." Anna said.

"Will Jesse or Gail go with us?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know." Anna said. "Jesse may be incapacitated for awhile."

"Why?" Young Allison asked, walking up. "Is she sick?"

Savannah and Anna looked at each other.

"No, she just needs some - rest." Savannah said.

They headed out of Savannah's room.

Anna led them the long way around.

"The other way is shorter." Young Allison said, as she looked at Savannah and winked.

'She knows.' Savannah thought.

The shorter way passed Jesse's room….

"We get more exercise this way." Savannah said quickly.

Savannah and Anna both knew Young Allison knew what was really happening. No one wanted to address it.

Young Allison saw what happened around her house - ALL the time. She spied on all of them. She'd not only heard them, she'd seen them too.

Savannah and Young Allison ate some food.

"Where is Cammy at?" Savannah asked.

Savannah called her several times earlier. There was no response. Cammy always called her back.

"I don't know." Anna said.

Savannah left the area, to call John Henry.

"Where is Cammy at?" Savannah asked.

"She has made a detour." John Henry said.

"Now what?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know." John Henry said.

"We need to go." Anna said. "I will get Hanna."

Cammy called Savannah a few minutes later and said she would meet them along the way on the trip back to Palmdale.

"What is going on, Cammy?" Savannah asked. "Where is Cameron?"

"She is busy going over the equipment in the crates." Cammy said. "You guys take off and I will meet you soon."

Hanna and Anna came around the corner. Hanna was still adjusting her bra, her top was in her hand.

"Savannah, you didn't finish your food." Young Allison said, watching Hanna put her top on. She knew that was what Savannah looked like.

"I don't feel hungry." Savannah said. "You can have some more if you want."

Savannah wanted to make sure Young Allison got enough to eat.

"Thanks, I need to eat plenty, so I grow faster." Young Allison said.

Savannah thought maybe she should go back and finish it herself then. Young Allison did not need to grow faster….

Savannah knew it was up to her to protect Young Allison and allow her to be who she was now, for as long as possible. She knew in the end, Cameron was going to do what she wanted. Savannah knew Cameron always - won.


	608. That's A Good Question

Chapter 608

** That's A Good Question **

* * *

The girls departed for Palmdale. Savannah promised Claire she would personally bring Young Allison back to her. Cammy would meet them on the way and then bring Savannah back.

Hanna drove, Anna was sitting next to her. Savannah and Young Allison sat in the back.

Savannah and Young Allison played a game as they drove along, looking for 'out of state' license plates. Young Allison then added in a specific type of car, with extra points for a silver one.

Anna watched them, seeing they were having a good time and – fun. The 'Savannah' in her knew Savannah was deprived of many things growing up. The 'Savannah' in her tried to make sure Young Allison experienced more of the things that Savannah did not have. The 'Savannah' in her also knew, Savannah missed her parents, both of them. Actually all THREE of them. At least Young Allison's parents were still alive and around for her.

"Can we take the old road?" Young Allison asked.

"It is more susceptible to ambush." Hanna said. "It is better if we stay on the freeway, where I have room to maneuver."

"There are three females here with me, that almost all look the same, so I don't think it will be a problem." Young Allison said. "Maybe we should wait for Cammy then. She won't be - afraid."

Young Allison looked and Savannah and winked at her. Savannah knew what Young Allison was doing. She wanted to see if they would take the bait.

"The turnoff is in three miles." Hanna said.

Savannah learned at an early age how to 'prompt' Metal to get them to react in a manner they otherwise would not have. It was a subtle way to 'motivate' them to change their original plan, without asking them to do so. It appeared Young Allison learned the same thing. Then again, she may have mentioned it to her a few times. Savannah always tried to give Young Allison advice and pointers to make her life - easier.

Anna looked back at Savannah, then at Young Allison. She knew what Young Allison was doing.

"Where is Cammy anyway?" Young Allison asked.

"That's a good question." Savannah said, checking her phone.

Savannah still felt there was more going on than she knew. Cameron was not as forthcoming with the facts as she should be sometimes. If Savannah pressed her, Cameron would not lie to her. Cammy was the same way, she was 'Cameron' – 'a Cameron'.

Anna took her phone out.

"I already tried that." Savannah said.

"John Henry will know." Hanna said.

"He will only know what Cameron, or Cammy, wants him to know." Young Allison said. "I follow the operations too."

"You get information from CamNet." Anna said.

"I do too." Savannah said. "I am going to get some now."

Hanna and Anna looked at each other. They both knew anything from Savannah, like a command or an order, was the same as if it was from Cameron.

Savannah contacted CamNet to find out what was really going on. This was a privilege, that Savannah never abused, nor would she. She saw it as her function to help protect Cameron and 'her clones' from - themselves. Protecting Cameron from harm, protected John and all of them, as well as the future. Savannah knew her duties and responsibilities. She also knew she also needed to honor her promises. She intended to do that for all of them.

"CamNet has reported, Cammy is out of contact." Savannah said.

CamNet was sending the information to Anna and Hanna, as well as Cameron.

Savannah got a call from Cameron seconds later.

Savannah knew Anna and Hanna could hear the conversation, she put it on speaker phone anyway, for Young Allison's benefit.

"Hello, Cameron. Where is Cammy and what was she doing?" Savannah asked. "Allison is here with us too, on speaker phone."

Cameron filled them in on what was happening and what she'd asked Cammy to do on her way to meet up with them.

"That does not sound high risk." Savannah said.

"No, it should not have been. It was a small lead I wanted her to run down." Cameron said. "I am headed there now."

"We are much closer." Hanna said. "I can be there in eleven minutes, if I turn around now."

"We have Allison to think of as well." Savannah said, glancing at Young Allison. "Her safety is paramount. It comes before mine."

"We need to help Cammy." Young Allison said. "Hanna and Anna can be let off to help, and Savannah can always drive me away. I can drive too if I need to."

They all knew Cameron liked to cover all the bases for Young Allison..

Savannah wanted to help Cammy but not endanger Young Allison.

"CamNet has not reported any gunfire or explosions in the area. There has been no 911 activity." Cameron said. "The risk is minimal. The area is remote and isolated."

"Hanna and I will go in and take a look; you can pick us up later, Cameron." Savannah said. "Anna will drive Allison home."

"See you soon." Cameron said and hung up.

Savannah already reached into the back and was pulling out vests.

"Allison, I want you to put yours on right now." Savannah said. "It is a precaution."

Savannah put hers on also and double checked Young Allison's.

"This is a little bigger than the special ones, Cameron made for Summer and me." Young Allison said. "I will grow into this size soon."

Savannah handed vests up to Anna and Hanna, an M4 went up front for each of them as well.

Savannah looked at Young Allison.

"I know you have been trained, Allison." Savannah said. "I can not allow you in harms way. I promised your mother I would get you home - the same way you left, including condition and - age."

Anna shot Savannah a questioning look.

"I can reload for Anna if she needs help, if we run into any trouble." Young Allison said. "I can shoot too if it is necessary."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Anna said. "This could be nothing."

Savannah and Young Allison looked at each other. They both knew that was not going to be the case.

Savannah felt Cammy was in danger. She also did not want to endanger Young Allison. Savannah knew if she needed to make a choice, it would have to be Young Allison. There was a copy of Cammy's program….

* * *

Hanna rapidly but cautiously approached the area where Cammy should be.

"We are a half mile from Cammy's last known position." Hanna said.

"I would say we hike in, but it is broad daylight." Savannah said. "If we start walking around with all our gear and weapons showing, someone may spot us. It will start a panic. This road is remote and seldom used, but all it takes is one 'busybody'."

"Cammy comes first. We do what we need to do, without hesitation." Young Allison said. "CamNet and John Henry can 'fix' everything else, they always do."

"Don't you have 'girl things' you would rather do than monitor all our feeds?" Savannah asked.

"No, I know my future and my destiny." Young Allison said, looking quickly at Savannah. "I am part of the 'Natural Order'."

Savannah knew Cameron pounded that into Young Allison's head, since she could talk. She was sure of the things Cameron made Young Allison promise as well.

"Anna, I want more 'girl things' for Allison." Savannah said.

"Is that an 'order'?" Anna asked.

"No, it is a request." Savannah said.

"Oh, brother." Young Allison said. "Now, you sound like my – mother."

"Or someone who loves you and cares about you." Anna said.

Young Allison quickly looked at Savannah with that last statement. It was how she felt too….

"I am going to drive through the area at road speed, like we are passing through." Hanna said. "Everyone keep their eyes open."

They drove through the area.

"I have lost contact with CamNet." Anna said.

Savannah checked her phone.

"I can't reach anyone either." Savannah said. "Our communications are not normally blocked. We have only ever encountered that at Skynet related facilities."

"That means something _is_ happening here." Hanna said.

"I want Allison out of here, now." Savannah said. "Drive away from here, Hanna."

"What about Cammy?" Young Allison asked. "She may need our help."

"You are part of the 'Natural Order'." Hanna said. "Cammy is not."

"Hanna!" Savannah said. "Don't, please."

"Sorry." Hanna said.

Young Allison reached over and gave Savannah's hand a gentle squeeze, to reassure her.

"Get out from this communication blocking zone, and we will call everyone in on this." Savannah said.

"Everyone?" Anna asked.

"Everyone!" Savannah said.

"We need to find Cammy." Young Allison said. "We can't leave her here alone."

"She has almost all the same information on her chip as Cameron does." Savannah said.

"Communications are back up." Hanna said.

"Hanna, call John Henry. Anna, call CamNet, fill both of them in." Savannah said. "I will call Cameron."

"Is anyone going to call my mom?" Young Allison asked.

"I will." Savannah said. "YOU are my responsibility."

Savannah started to take off her vest.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked.

"I am making sure Allison is protected better." Savannah said. Two vests will shield more of her body."

Everyone in the SUV knew how much Savannah cared for Young Allison.

"Stop." Anna said. "I will give her mine. You must wear yours Savannah. Cameron has a copy of my program – OUR program…."

There was a very ominous feeling in the air.


	609. No Trespassing

Chapter 609

** No Trespassing **

* * *

Young Allison cared about Savannah, Anna and Hanna. She did not see her existence as being more valuable than anyone elses. That was something she learned from watching Savannah. Savannah always put others before herself. She would do the same.

"Anna needs protection too." Young Allison said. "So do you, Savannah. I won't take a second vest - from anyone. I refuse to do it."

It was clear Young Allison meant what she said.

Savannah knew they needed to get Young Allison out of the danger zone. There was too much that could go wrong and it could all happen fast.

"I want Allison away from here." Savannah said. "This is going from bad to worse with every second."

"CamNet is reporting getting fragments of a transmission from Cammy." Anna said.

"What is the timeline on that, now or before?" Savannah asked.

"Now." Anna said. "From the side we drove in on. It has faded in and out, several times."

Hanna immediately turned around and headed back the direction they came from.

"What are you doing?" Savannah asked. "We still have Allison with us."

Savannah did not want Young Allison in further danger.

Young Allison knew it was time to speak up. Cameron and Savannah both taught her to have a voice and use it when it was necessary. It was necessary now.

"Cammy needs help." Young Allison said. "This SUV is armored. I have my vest, we have two Terminators and a skilled Resistance fighter, Cameron is on the way. I am trained as well, even if I am inexperienced. Cameron has been training me my whole life."

"We have no idea what we are facing or what went wrong." Savannah said. "We don't even know what to look for."

"Cammy." Young Allison said. "That is what we are looking for."

Young Allison liked the genuine concern Savannah expressed for her, but one of their team was in trouble. That was top priority to her. Nobody gets left behind.

Hanna and Anna quickly updated John Henry and CamNet as to what was happening and that they would lose communications again in seconds.

"I am coming. I have additional help on the way. They will be arriving from both ends of that canyon. I will have them block the roads." Cameron said. "Savannah, make sure Allison…."

The transmission was lost.

Savannah was deeply worried and conflicted.

Young Allison took Savannah's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I am ready." Young Allison said.

* * *

Cameron was speeding toward where she sent Cammy. It was to be a simple recon of a possible location that needed to be followed up on. The satellite photos showed it as deserted, but there were fresh tire tracks noted. It was on the way, with a slight detour, to meet up with Savannah and Young Allison.

It was in a canyon, off the old road, on the way to Palmdale. There was mining there long ago. The mine entrances were finally blown closed and sealed years ago. The tunnels and shafts inside, still remained.

Cameron called for all Metal, within thirty miles, to stop whatever they were doing and come to Cammy's aid. Cameron did not want to use a drone during the daylight over a populated area. They'd done so in the past and been able to pass it off as military testing from Edwards, on the dry lake bed. Some reports came in as a UFO sighting. CamNet and John Henry suppressed all of them.

Cameron called for the Blackhawk to make a pass over the area. It was now manned with an all Metal crew. The previous crew was handsomely rewarded for their service to 'The Government', and for their silence. All were given a multi million dollar severance pay package with a confidentiality agreement. They'd been relocated to different parts of the country.

The Blackhawk was now marked as a 'contract' fire fighting helicopter. It raised less suspicion, as it moved around the remote areas, identified as such.

They wanted to keep as low a profile as possible. They didn't want the helicopter becoming a target. As it was, it was repainted every few months, with a different paint scheme. Sometimes it bore a different paint scheme on each side.

* * *

CamNet contacted John Henry with the troubling news.

"John, CamNet has contacted me about a potential – problem." John Henry said.

"What has Cameron gotten herself into now?" John asked.

"It is Cammy." John Henry said.

"Same thing." John said. "Either way, Cameron was behind it."

John Henry filled John in.

"Cameron, what is the latest?" John asked.

"CamNet has filled you in." Cameron said. "I have scrambled the Blackhawk. This was a simple recon, John. Cammy went into a 'dark zone'. We know that is Skynet related."

"OK, relax." John said. "I am worried about her too."

"We have picked up some fragmented transmissions from Cammy." John Henry said.

John cut his com.

"Where is Savannah at?" John asked. "She should be with Cammy."

"Savannah is with Hanna, Anna and ….." John Henry said, pausing.

"And who?" John asked. "It can't be any worse."

"Young Allison." John Henry said.

"It just got worse." John said. "I can't believe Savannah would endanger her."

"Cammy was to meet up with them and they were all going to Palmdale." John Henry said. "Savannah wanted Young Allison away from there."

"Why are they still there then?" John asked.

"Young Allison demanded they go after Cammy." John Henry said.

"This is getting better by the minute." John said.

John knew now where some of the problems he experienced with Cameron – came from.

* * *

"Drive through to the other side." Savannah said. "Cameron told us the target location was on the south side of the road."

"What happens if Cammy is on the north side" Young Allison asked. "She may have seen something, or been chased. She could be damaged or disabled by now."

"I will check on the north side. You three check on the south side." Hanna said.

"I see the Blackhawk." Anna said. "It is seven miles out."

"We will still be in the 'dead zone' as it makes it pass." Hanna said.

Young Allison reached in her backpack and brought out a Taser.

Savannah looked at it, and expected to see Young Allison's Model 66 come out next.

"This will work against both Metal and Humans." Young Allison said, seeing Savannah watching her, between scouting the landscape.

"Do you have satellite maps of this area in your files?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Anna and Hanna both replied.

"I saw a trail and a dirt road." Savannah said.

"The dirt road is most likely where Cammy went." Young Allison said. "We have not seen her SUV along the road, so she probably drove in."

"We also saw the 'No Trespassing' signs." Anna said. "I think that is our target route."

"Not with Allison in the vehicle." Savannah said. "We are not taking her into combat. That is final. I don't give orders, don't make me start."

"Cammy is your protector." Young Allison said. "And more…."

Savannah looked quickly at Young Allison, and looked away again, back at the terrain.

"Where does that dirt road end up?" Savannah asked. "Does it come out somewhere close around here, or is it a - Dead End?"

Savannah immediately regretted saying 'Dead End'.

"It stops at some old collapsed structures and continues as a trail rejoining the old road." Anna said.

"We will be coming out of the jamming field soon." Hanna said.

"I saw nothing to the south, except the Blackhawk fly by." Anna said.

"I spotted nothing to the north side either." Hanna said. "Only the Blackhawk coming back, it is headed the same way we are going now."

"Look." Anna said.

"There are shell casings on the road now." Hanna said.

"Is Cammy in front of us?" Savannah asked.

"Someone is, the shell casings were not there earlier." Hanna said. "Everyone hang on."

Hanna increased her speed even more.

"Remember, Allison is here with us." Savannah said.

Savannah reached in the back and pulled out an M79 and a bandoleer of rounds.

Anna saw it and reached for it.

Savannah knew Anna would be a better shot than her and be able to calculate range better, especially on moving targets, from a moving vehicle.

Anna cracked it open and inserted an HE round.

They cleared the jamming field.

". . . I am being pursued by three vehicles." Cammy said.

A wave of relief flooded over everyone.

The report from the Blackhawk was in.

They'd flown around the back side of the hill and let off four Terminators. They were in front of them now setting up an ambush. Cammy was leading the three vehicles pursuing her, into it.

Cameron reported she was about to enter the jamming field. That meant she was only a few minutes behind them.

"Cammy, how soon until you reach the ambush site, how far past the jamming field at are you?" Anna asked. "I hear gunfire ahead."

"I am almost there." Cammy said. "I am about four miles out of the jamming zone. They chased me in and out of it a few times in the hills along trails before I was able t get back to the dirt road and then the paved road."

In seconds they could all hear gunfire and several explosions.

"We have a vehicle behind us closing fast." Hanna said. "It is not Cameron."

"The third vehicle has turned around and run back the direction it came from." Cammy said. "I have turned to pursue it."

"That means we are about to be sandwiched between two hostile vehicles with an unknown number of assailants." Savannah said.

"Time to fight…." Young Allison said.


	610. I Got One

Chapter 610

** I Got One **

* * *

"Allison, get down on the floor." Savannah said. "NOW."

Young Allison was going to protest, but she could see the seriousness of the unfolding events.

Anna put her window down, leaned out and fired the Thumper behind them. The round exploded through the front window of the trailing vehicle. The trailing vehicle swerved and turned sharply to the driver's side. It rolled over several times. Objects and bodies could be seen flying from it as, it rolled over and over.

Young Allison peeked up over the back seat, to look behind them at the carnage. She saw it all.

"Stay down, Allison." Savannah said. "There are going to be people dying."

"As long as it is the enemy, it doesn't matter." Young Allison said.

Savannah looked at Young Allison, she could see she meant it.

* * *

Cameron was gaining on an unidentified vehicle. It came off the dirt road, that she'd seen on the satellite maps, in a cloud of dust and dirt She was not close enough to engage it.

Cameron noted fired brass on the road now, as well. That meant the girls must be 'mixing it up' with hostile forces.

As Cameron gained on the vehicle, she saw the windows blow out of it, from an explosion inside of it. She heard the distinct sound of a Thumper, at nearly the same time.

The vehicle swerved sharply to the left and rolled over several times. As it rolled, Cameron saw people, parts of people, and weapons flying out. The vehicle rolled three times before she was able to see one of the Resistance SUVs ahead of it.

Cameron drew her Glock, and fired into two, mostly intact bodies, as she drove through the debris. Her SUV bumped over two partial bodies. It was what she was aiming for.

Cameron closed on their SUV. That should be the one Savannah and Young Allison were in.

Cameron started receiving communications again as soon as she cleared the jamming field. She got updates from CamNet, Cammy and Hanna.

* * *

Anna loaded another HE round into the Thumper.

Savannah glanced back at the bodies and body parts spilling out of the rolling vehicle.

"There is another SUV behind the vehicle that rolled." Hanna said.

"I'll take it." Savannah said. "Anna, take the one approaching us. Stay down, Allison. Cover your ears."

Before Savannah could get the trailing SUV in the sights of her M4, Cameron came across the com saying it was her. Savannah immediately turned her attention forward.

"I am going to stop and block the approaching vehicle." Hanna said.

"I am closing on it." Cammy reported. "We have them trapped."

"Hanna, I'm coming around you, when you stop." Cameron said. "I will shield your SUV with mine."

Hanna stood on the brakes to initiate the roadblock. As their SUV stopped, Cameron's SUV came around the back of them, sliding to a stop sideways in front of them. The road was blocked now.

"Savannah, take the drivers seat." Hanna said as she exited the SUV.

Hanna wanted to make sure there was immediate mobility in case it was needed. The SUV could be used as a battering ram to get Young Allison out of danger.

Anna already got out with the Thumper and her M4. Anna joined up with Cameron. Cameron took the Thumper and bandoleer from Anna, who immediately brought up her M4. Hanna joined them seconds later.

Savannah scrambled into the drivers seat, in case she needed to move with Young Allison. The SUV was still running, ready to roll if necessary.

Savannah looked back to make sure Young Allison was still down. She knew there would be bullets flying soon.

* * *

"I don't know what they have stumbled across." John said. "But this is turning into a major event."

"It seems likely that this is not almost over, but just getting started." John Henry said.

"Send the drones." John said. "It is fairly remote location. We will deal with the repercussions later."

"I already have two on the way" John Henry said. "Two more are just leaving."

"Get everyone on alert." John said.

* * *

Holly received the alert. She immediately went to Allison.

"There is an alert." Holly said.

"Let's get Summer and my mother." Allison said.

They went to Claire.

"What about Allison?" Claire asked. "She is out with Savannah, Anna and Hanna."

"I think she will be safe, Mom." Allison said. "That is pretty safe company to be with."

"I am going to call her." Claire said.

Holly was getting more information from CamNet. It did not look promising.

"Wait." Holly said. "They are going to have to be dealing with enough things. We should keep all the lines open for an emergency."

Allison tried to calm her mother.

"You know they would all die first, before they let anything happen to Allison." Allison said. "We both would too, Mom, as well as Holly."

"Should we go to the bunker?" Claire asked, looking at Summer.

"We can, but let's wait to see if the alert becomes critical." Holly said.

Holly did not want them seeing the monitors, and what was really happening. She was aware Young Allison was right in the middle of it. Holly was aware her left hand was starting to glitch. She hoped no one noticed.

* * *

Savannah sat waiting behind the wheel. Cameron, Hanna and Anna all took up firing positions. She saw Cameron fire the Thumper. Savannah also noticed Young Allison popped her head up; she still held her Taser in her hand.

"Stay down." Savannah said. "This isn't over yet."

Savannah turned her attention forward to where Cameron, Hanna and Anna all just opened up.

The Gray's vehicle that was running from the ambush, took a hit from the M79 and lost control. Hanna and Anna opened up on it as well. It was swerving wildly back and forth. It drove up on the small hillside next to the road and stalled. It was a flaming wreck.

There was honking coming form the pursuing vehicle. Cammy was warning them.

"Savannah!" Young Allison said. "Behind us, it is Metal."

"Metal." Cammy said. "Behind Savannah."

Savannah glanced back in the rear view mirror, there was a Terminator rapidly approaching on her side. She could see he was bloody, and most of his left arm was missing. There was metal showing on his face as well. He was right on top of them. His right arm was about to reach through her window.

Savannah grabbed for her Taser. She knew she was not going to get it up in time….

She knew she was inattentive watching the action in front of her, not paying attention to _everything_ , as she should have been. She should have been watching behind her as well. Cammy saw the threat as she was approaching, warning them.

* * *

Cammy was closing on the fleeing Gray vehicle when she saw the interior of it explode. She knew Cameron, or one of the girls, hit it with an HE round. She watched the vehicle do its crazy dance, and end as a flaming wreck, stalled on the side of the small hill.

Cammy spied a figure moving down the road, closing in on the SUV that Young Allison and Savannah were it. Cammy blew her horn several times.

"Metal." Cammy said. "Behind Savannah."

Cameron, Hanna and Anna all started to turn around. They saw the Terminator was about to grab Savannah as they raised their weapons. They weren't going to make it before her grabbed her. He was right on top of her.

* * *

Savannah used her agility and dodged away from the mostly metal hand that reached in for her.

She pulled her Taser and went to fire.

The mostly metal hand reached for her leg. Savannah knew her leg would be crushed if it got her.

There was the distinct 'ZAP' of a Taser being fired. Savannah heard it fire two times, even as she fired her Taser.

Young Allison came up firing her Taser, striking the Terminator two times. His body crashed forward into the door, and fell like a rock to the ground.

Cammy's SUV screeched to a stop next the Savannah's SUV at the same time.

Cameron and the girls lowered their weapons. Cameron told Hanna and Anna to go check the burning wreck on the hillside, for any more - surprises.

Cammy was out of her SUV, and she and Cameron arrived at Savannah's SUV at the same time. They both saw it was Young Allison that used her Taser and stopped the Terminator.

Savannah and Young Allison both climbed out on the passenger side as Cameron and Cammy moved around to the Terminator.

"Thanks, Allison." Savannah said. "That was close, you saved me."

Savannah knew that Young Allison was holding her Taser armed, in her hand, ever since a threat was determined.

"I did what I needed to do, when I needed to do it." Young Allison said. "Hi, Cameron. Hi Cammy."

Savannah's heart was pounding. Young Allison seemed to be taking it better than she was right now. Savannah was impressed.

The sight of the battered and bloody Terminator did not seem the bother Young Allison.

"Let me deactivate him." Young Allison said. "I will 'Zap' him again and you can tell me what to do. I've seen the video files of it being done, but I never have done it."

Cameron grabbed the Terminators shoeless foot and drug him out in the open between the three SUVs.

Anna returned. She waited until Young Allison 'Zapped' him again and told her what to do. Savannah stood on her other side, her Taser ready.

Young Allison cut his scalp open after two tries and a few more instructions. Young Allison removed his chip. She'd just terminated, her first Terminator.

There were more vehicles approaching them now, from both sides….

The girls all raised their weapons.

It appeared this was not over yet. The three SUV were parked in a loose triangle. It reminded Young Allison of a group of circled wagons, from a 'wagon train' under attack. The girls were in the center of it, with targets appearing on two sides.


	611. For ALL Of Us

Chapter 611

** For ALL Of Us **

* * *

"Incoming." Young Allison said.

Savannah did a double take.

Young Allison now held her Model 66 in her hands.

Their three SUVs made a limited defensive position.

It reminded Young Allison of watching a 'Western', where they circled the wagons, to make a defensive perimeter.

"Relax." Cameron said. "They are our forces."

Young Allison returned her Model 66 to her backpack.

Cameron and Anna both checked over Young Allison.

"I'm fine." Young Allison said.

Cameron and Cammy, then checked over Savannah.

"They always do it." Savannah said to Young Allison. "Wait till they start scanning you."

"They already do." Young Allison said.

Young Allison saw the look of concern on Savannah's face.

"Not for the same reasons they scan you - yet…." Young Allison said. "I know and understand a lot more, than anyone thinks."

Savannah shook her head, she did not wish to get into – THAT discussion.

Cameron and Anna looked at each other, seeing that statement seemed to bother Savannah.

"We need to get you out of here." Savannah said. "Your mother is going to kill me, when she finds out about this."

Cammy instantly came over with this new – threat.

"Relax, it is a 'figure of speech'." Savannah said. "Cameron, I want Allison out of here, if it is safe to do so. We may have stirred up a hornets nest."

"The roads may be compromised in both directions." Cameron said.

"Can we use the Blackhawk?" Savannah asked. "I promised Claire I would bring Allison back the same way she left, alive, undamaged and still a – girl."

Savannah faced Cameron, she knew she could 'order' that to happen, but did not wish to do so.

Cameron looked away at the last statement. Cameron knew what she wanted to do. She knew what needed to be done. John needed to be protected in the future.

Cameron did not wish to upset Savannah. Cameron would remind Savannah of the hardships of the future, and that Young Allison would be better protected, by being – older. Being able to defend and protect herself would be to her benefit. She would remind Savannah of what happened to HER - Vanna anyway, and Jesse in their future.

Cameron knew Savannah did not want to 'push' too hard, but her concern for Young Allison was genuine. Cameron also did not want anything to 'happen' to Young Allison either.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I have sent instructions for it to come and land. You will accompany her."

"I will, but you also know – I'll be back." Savannah said. "As soon as I get her home, along with Anna and Hanna, I will return."

"Anna and Hanna will be both needed for the action here." Young Allison said. "WE all will."

"Allison, you have done enough for today" Cameron said. "You must allow Savannah to keep her promise; she keeps ALL of her promises…."

Cameron and Savannah looked at each other. They both knew everything that statement entailed.

"I will as well." Young Allison said. "I will keep all MY promises to you, Cameron."

Young Allison looked at Cameron and Savannah, until they both looked away.

Savannah already knew what those promises were. The same things Cameron made her promise. It gave Savannah a sad feeling inside to know that Young Allison's life and future, seemed to be already determined by Cameron.

Savannah knew it wasn't really Cameron but Skynet, that made those plans necessary, and the need to protect John and the future.

Cameron started to coordinate with the groups of Metal arriving and on the way. She quickly worked out some plans with John Henry.

* * *

"That was too close." John said. "Savannah and Young Allison were in real danger. If that that Terminator would have been armed…."

"He wasn't, he was deactivated instead." John Henry said. "Cameron wants to launch a follow up strike, on the location at the end of the dirt road. Based on all that has happened, I think this is where the Skynet main frame we intercepted, was headed. The high tension power lines are very close to that location. They bring in a large percentage of electricity for Southern California."

"They could do a lot with all that energy if they tapped into it." John said. "They could build Skynet itself and a TDE."

"Yes." John Henry said.

"What do you have related to hostile air activity?" John asked.

"Nothing yet." John Henry said.

"But…." John started.

"There may be some soon, and there may be HK Tracks as well." John Henry said.

"Based on what intel?" John asked.

"Based on the last few encounters." John Henry said. "Skynet and its offshoots, seem to be acquiring more - resources."

"We keep hurting them." John said. "But it does not seem to have much effect."

"Judgment Day has not happened yet." John Henry said. "That has to count for something."

John turned his com back on.

"Cameron, we can have several assault teams ready soon." John said.

"That is unnecessary." Cameron said. "I am going in – alone."

* * *

Savannah and Young Allison were away from Cameron as she made her plans.

The Blackhawk was going to set down on the road, in a few minutes.

Savannah left Young Allison with Anna and Hanna, and sought out Cameron.

"You will not go in alone." Savannah said. "I don't need to hear anything, to know what you are planning."

Cameron looked over where Young Allison was.

"THAT is YOUR future." Cameron said.

"So are YOU." Savannah said. "Cammy will stay and accompany you, until I return."

"You may stay with Young Allison." Cameron said. "She may need – comfort, as the days events sink in."

"This was like a 'drill' for her today." Savannah said. "Look at her, my heart has not even returned back to normal yet. I bet hers has already. You have really trained her to deal with all this."

Savannah saw Cameron's hand start to glitch.

"I was careless." Cameron said. "I did not spot the Terminator in the wreckage. You and Young Allison were almost – hurt."

Cameron felt Savannah take her hand, and the glitching stopped.

Savannah took out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked.

"I need to call Claire and tell her I will send Young Allison back with Anna and Hanna only." Savannah said. "I need to be here with you."

"No, Savannah, I will take help and use caution." Cameron said.

Savannah looked skeptical.

"I promise, Savannah." Cameron said.

"I will return shortly then." Savannah said.

"I will have a driver from the Young Detail meet you and drive you to the Young residence. When you are done there, they will return you to the Blackhawk and you may return here. I would rather you did not. You need rest and nourishment." Cameron said. "You are driving yourself too hard."

"I am only doing what is necessary – for ALL of us." Savannah said.

Savannah went and rejoined Young Allison.

"Turn your face away and close your eyes when the helicopter is landing." Savannah said. "There will be a lot of small debris flying around. It is very loud too."

Young Allison went flying with Cameron several times. Cameron showed her how to acquire a vehicle and operate it, as well as a small plane. Cameron taught her many survival and evasion skills over the years.

"I have never been in a helicopter." Young Allison said. "I know you have. You have even been on an HK drone – on the outside of it."

"It was quite an - experience." Savannah said.

"The helicopter is coming." Anna said.

Soon Savannah and Young Allison heard it as well.

It landed with a cloud of dust. They all boarded it and it took off.

Young Allison was thrilled by the flight and view.

Savannah was glad Young Allison was out of immediate danger.

The flight was a short but beautiful one. Young Allison watched the pilots the entire time. Savannah also trained in flying both a fixed wing aircraft and a helicopter with Cameron.

The Blackhawk set down at the local firefighting center near the Young Residence and the group departed for that location.

* * *

Young Allison entered her house, Savannah was behind her.

Claire was waiting and Young Allison ran to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry, Mama." Young Allison said.

"We will discuss this later, Missy." Claire said.

Claire glared at Anna and especially Hanna.

"I will deal with both of you later." Clair said with a stern look.

Claire came and gave Savannah a hug.

"Thank YOU." Claire said. "Thank you, Savannah…."

"I'm sorry for the trouble and concern you were caused." Savannah said. "I will always watch over her - forever."

"I know you will." Claire said. "I have - seen it."

"And YOU – Little Miss, what have you been up to?" Claire asked.

"Nothing." Young Allison said.

Holly was standing in the background watching. Her hand was glitching. She knew the peril the girls were just it. A small hand reached up and took hers. It was – Summer. The glitching stopped.

Holly looked down at the beautiful smiling face of Summer.

"We must stop Skynet." Holly said, facing the rest of the group. It just slipped out.

"We will." Young Allison said. "I swear it."

Claire and Savannah looked at each other, then at Young Allison. They knew what was going to happen - anyway. They both knew it was - inevitable.

Cameron started events that were unstoppable.

Young Allison looked directly at Savannah and her mother.

"I will keep ALL my – promises…." Young Allison said. "I swear it."

Nobody doubted that.


	612. Nothing To Say

Chapter 612

** Nothing To Say **

* * *

Savannah released the Blackhawk as soon as it landed. She wanted it to be available for reinforcement or recovery in the developing operation. The Blackhawk could be used to remove the damaged vehicles the Grays were driving.

Savannah updated with John Henry and CamNet in the Young residence bunker. She wanted to know what the latest developments were. John Henry picked up she was monitoring the unfolding events, and notified John.

Savannah felt her phone vibrate. She looked at it.

"Hello, John Connor." Savannah said.

"Hello, Savannah." John said.

"I take it this is not a call to ask me out on a date." Savannah joked.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"I would like that actually, _just_ to hang out." John said. "Savannah…."

There was a long silence this time.

"You know I have to go…." Savannah said.

John could hear the anguish in her voice.

"I don't, actually." John said.

"John, you know it is for Cameron." Savannah said. "For – US, all of us."

Savannah knew she needed to protect the future.

"It shouldn't need to be." John said.

"It is. We both know it." Savannah said. "I MUST protect OUR future."

There was another long silence.

"Please be careful and watch over Cameron and yourself." John said.

"I will. I hope." Savannah said. "John…."

There was another long silence.

"I know, Savannah." John said. "I do too…."

"Bye, John." Savannah said, and cut the connection.

Savannah felt a far away look on her face, and a knot in her heart.

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Young Allison said.

Savannah hadn't seen or heard Young Allison approach her.

"That was personal." Savannah said.

"One day, we will all - share." Young Allison said. "It is the 'Natural Order'. There will be no - secrets."

Savannah looked at Young Allison; she was not angry or upset.

"Thank you for being there for me today. You prevented me from being hurt, or worse." Savannah said. "I need to go now…."

Savannah knew Young Allison holding her Taser at the ready, was responsible for the quick action.

"Anyone would have done the same." Young Allison said. "Please be careful."

Savannah and Young Allison gave each other a long hug. Savannah left before she started crying. She knew if she stayed there holding Young Allison any longer she would.

Savannah checked with Steve who was on the Young Detail. He was ready to go.

Allison stopped Savannah before she left.

"Please be careful." Allison said.

They were the _exact_ words Young Allison said to her.

Savannah and Allison gave each other a long hug.

"I want to be with you again." Allison said. "I need to be with you again."

"We will." Savannah said. "I promise."

Allison gave her a small kiss, Savannah returned it.

Holly and Young Allison were watching from the bunker entrance. They both looked at each other. They each felt a type of - sadness.

They didn't like seeing the people they loved sharing with another, but understood they needed each other as this silent war was fought. There was never a guarantee of a 'tomorrow'. If Skynet took over, 'today' would - end.

Savannah was out the door in a flash and into Steve's SUV. They took off and disappeared down the street.

"Avanna…." Summer said, looking out the window.

Claire walked over and picked Summer up.

There was nothing to say.

* * *

This was only supposed to be a simple recon. Cameron was only following up on some recent tire tracks from a satellite photo. Now two of the three people she cared most about, were almost hurt or killed. It would have been her fault too. She failed to spot the Terminator in the wreckage of the car. It was time to act and clean up the trash. Nobody threatens the ones she loves, without paying a price. Cameron was ready to collect.

Cameron did not want to wait for darkness. These people challenged her group and almost hurt Savannah and Young Allison. There was retribution coming. It would be a reckoning.

"We should wait for Savannah to return." Cammy said. "You know she will."

"No, I have put her in enough danger these last few days and weeks." Cameron said. "I am - killing her."

Cameron knew Savannah was pushing hard to keep up and never complained once.

"She has saved both of us." Cammy said. "Risked her life for us."

"I almost got her killed today – again." Cameron said. "I was careless…."

"It was an honest mistake." Cammy said. "There is no way you could have known."

"I was inattentive." Cameron said. "I want some payback."

"We have the road blocked from both directions." Cammy said. "We have ten Terminators here now."

"I will go alone." Cameron said. "I don't want anyone – damaged."

"I will go with you." Cammy said. "I have already taken a look around the place. I know where things are and where to go."

"No, Savannah will - need you." Cameron said.

"We both know I am expendable." Cammy said. "Let's go."

"Why not." Cameron said. It wasn't a question.

* * *

John Henry knew the new information he was receiving from the emerging battle zone, was not going to go over very well.

"Cameron and Cammy are going in alone." John Henry said.

"She needs to wait. THEY need to wait. We have more troops there already and more on the way." John said. "The Blackhawk returned and we have loaded six more Terminators on board it."

"CamNet has communicated that Cameron wishes to keep casualties to a minimum." John Henry said.

"She is still damaged from yesterday." John said. "Both of them are."

"What about the four shot up vehicles we have in the target area?" John Henry asked. "We have the Terminator that Young Allison deactivated, and a number of bodies and body parts."

"What did you just say?" John asked.

"What about the four shot up vehicles we have in the target area?" John Henry asked. "We have the Terminator that Young Allison deactivated, and…."

"STOP!" John said. "YOUNG ALLISON?"

"Yes, she brought down the Terminator and removed his chip." John Henry said.

"This has to stop." John said. "I can't believe Savannah would allow this. Cameron MUST have been behind it somehow."

"I have all the details now. CamNet has released them." John Henry said. "They were taken by surprise during the battle on the road, and Young Allison was holding her Taser in her hand. When the Terminator made his move for Savannah, she dodged out of the way and Young Allison Tasered him, two times, then a third, as she deactivated him. She removed his chip."

"When this operation is over, I am going to Palmdale and get this straightened out." John said. "What am I going to tell her mother?"

"That she did an excellent job, and did not buckle under fire?" John Henry asked. "She did not panic, and defended her mate – _future_ mate."

John really didn't want to go there.

"I don't want to discuss this any further right now." John said. "It will start affecting my judgment if I do. I need to be focused for this battle and clean up."

"CamNet has informed me that they are sending a team with drugs and cash to plant at the scene." John Henry said. "Whatever Cameron destroys will look like another 'Meth Lab' episode, gone bad."

"We still don't know what we are even dealing with." John said. "Have all the drones returned?"

"No, Cameron made two of them land, in an old gravel pit, about twelve miles away." John Henry said. "They are being guarded by a team of Metal. They can be airborne and reach her position in minutes this way."

"Let's stick with the damage control, and have teams ready to follow Cameron in." John said.

"You wish she was there with Cameron now, don't you?" John Henry said.

They both knew John Henry was referring to Savannah.

"Yes." John said. "I don't want her hurt, and I don't want Cameron hurt either. Savannah can't keep risking herself for Cameron."

Cameron came over their coms.

"Nothing has been spotted so far. The dwellings and out buildings here are all vacant. It appears all the occupants headed out to attack us." Cameron said.

"I am sure more are there, or on the way there." John said.

"I have detected no air activity." John Henry said.

"Something here was worth dying for." Cammy said.

Cammy was glad it was the Grays that died and not any of them.

"There is an underground entrance here somewhere." Cameron said. "I am going to find it."

"Then what?" John asked.

"Say – Hello." Cameron said.

They all knew what that meant.

* * *

Cameron felt she'd waited long enough for John Henry to get more troops there and positioned around the area.

Cameron and Cammy went down to investigate on foot. They made their approach away from the dirt road that led there. It was possible that dirt road was being monitored. Cammy filled her in on some of the details as they approached.

Cammy showed her what she'd uncovered before, and where she was at when she started being pursued.

"All the vehicles were hidden in the old barn." Cammy said.

"You never saw anyone on foot?" Cameron asked.

"No. I was cruising around looking for signs of activity. Suddenly, there were two vehicles chasing me and shooting at me. A third one joined them, as I was able to head back onto the main road." Cammy said. "I never saw the fourth vehicle."

"That must mean the barn has the entrance to whatever this was." Cameron said. "There are no footprints around here."

"Let's check it out." Cammy said. "I don't like people who shoot at me."

"I like it even less, when they actually hit me." Cameron said.


	613. Derelict Condition

Chapter 613

** Derelict Condition **

* * *

Cameron and Cammy moved from abandoned building to abandoned building. Everything was in derelict condition, literally falling apart. These structures appeared to have been abandoned for decades. Some appeared to be a century or more old.

Other than the fresh tire tracks from the barn, everything else looked like the place that time forgot.

"The barn has to be the key." Cameron said.

"I don't like it." Cammy said. "I have not detected or spotted any surveillance equipment."

"I haven't either." Cameron said.

"There is electronic equipment here somewhere. That is what is jamming our communications." Cammy said. "That is why I was looking around the area in the first place, following up your lead."

They only every encountered the jamming field at Skynet related - targets previously. Normally they were the ones doing the jamming. It was always something important to Skynet, when it was doing the jamming.

"My lead came from the recent tire activity spotted on the dirt road." Cameron said. "The close proximity of the high tension electrical transmission lines, sparked my interest. There is a lot of power passing through them. If Skynet could use that power, no one would know."

Cameron knew it was an unlimited source of power. Skynet could build anything with all that power. Maybe even one of those giant power cells she encountered in her future. Cameron knew that could blow up with devastating results. If there was one here, she would - help it - blow up.

Cameron and Cammy both cautiously moved around the barn. They used hand signals, since their communications were still jammed.

Cammy cautiously moved back, Cameron saw her doing so. That must mean she spotted something. Cameron became extra alert. Cameron moved to rejoin her.

"What is it?" Cameron asked quietly.

"This barn is newly constructed." Cammy said. "It is designed and made to look like the other structures that were already here. It has been artificially aged and weathered."

Cameron moved forward. She saw some surveillance equipment hidden in the rafters and under the eves.

"Whoever is monitoring these feeds, knows their people all left in a hurry and never came back." Cameron said. "They probably have spotted us as well by now."

"Since nothing else has happened, I would have to anticipate a drone strike on our location soon, or reinforcements arriving." Cammy said. "Or both."

"We have most likely been spotted, let's take out these cameras." Cameron said. "It will blind them, and hopefully provoke some type of reaction."

Cameron and Cammy moved around the barn, tearing down all the surveillance equipment.

"The side wall with the extension on it, is right up against the hillside." Cammy said.

"I bet that is where the former entrance to the mine is located." Cameron said. "At least one of them. Some of the old large mines could have more than one entrance and several ventilation shafts. There could have been a dozen ways in or out, when this mine was at full capacity."

Cameron and Cammy moved to the side wall and began looking. They soon found something of interest.

Cameron found a small hidden control panel behind the wood of the 'wall'.

"One of us needs to go back and relay this information." Cameron said.

They both knew it would not be Cameron.

"If we can open it, you should not go in alone." Cammy said.

They both knew Cameron would go in anyway.

"Since we have no communication, we need to get this information out." Cameron said. "This whole section of the 'wall' is movable."

"It leads to the old mine and probably several shafts." Cammy said. "There may be HK Tracks waiting…."

"There is only one way to find out." Cameron said, reaching for the control panel.

"There may be Metal as well." Cammy said.

"I'll watch for a time bubble." Cameron said. "Have it covered with weapons for my return, if it is needed. I may have a few – riders."

"What if you are damaged?" Cammy asked.

Cameron looked around.

"I don't see any time bubble now." Cameron said. "I must make it."

They both knew if everyone there perished, there would be no time bubble.

"I will stay until you enter." Cammy said. "Then I will bring more help."

Cameron broke open the keypad, and readjusted some wires. She pushed, 'Enter', and a section of the 'barn wall' opened.

Cameron and Cammy both held weapons ready, but there was no reception committee waiting.

"Keep a lookout for hostile HK drones." Cameron said.

"I'll be back." Cammy said and departed.

Cammy took off running at her maximum speed.

Cammy knew this was a bad idea and Savannah was not going to be happy about this latest development.

Cameron took one last look around, then entered the unknown.

Down the rabbit hole she went.

* * *

Savannah rode back to the old mine location with Steve. She was aware that releasing the Blackhawk earlier, allowed more Metal to be quickly taken to the location.

"I am sorry to take you away from your duties." Savannah said.

"I look forward to getting out." Steve said.

"We need to hurry, but drive safe as well." Savannah said.

Savannah could tell he wanted to talk about something.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Savannah asked. "If there is an issue, I will address it. I have told all our team members before, if there is any problem to come to me. I will try to resolve it."

There were very few problems and Savannah always did resolve them.

"No, there is no problem." Steve said.

"But...?" Savannah said, prompting him.

"I have seen what you have done, for Cameron and Cammy." Steve said.

"It is what I would do for anyone." Savannah said. "I have only done what I needed to do, when it needed to be done. Young Allison did the same for me, less an hour ago."

Steve looked over at her to see if she was joking. She was not.

"I have watched her train, she is remarkable." Steve said. "Cameron is making a human version of - herself, with Young Allison."

Savannah knew that. There was little she could do about it. She knew Young Allison would be better protected this way if nothing else.

Savannah wanted to talk about a past event involving Cameron.

"I have reviewed all the reports from your temporal mission with Cameron, into her future, when she saved Future Allison." Savannah said. "You helped bring Cameron back to us."

Steve now understood, he did what anyone would have done, under the same circumstances.

"I understand. Thank you." Steve said.

"You also watched and help transform Future Allison, from a teenager, to a much better trained and educated individual." Savannah said. "A true Resistance fighter and leader."

"It was remarkable." Steve said. "Cameron helped her so much with - everything. Future Allison exceeded all our expectations. As have you and Young Allison."

"Haven't all our Terminators and Restorators grown beyond their basic programming?" Savannah asked. "Look how dynamic you have become. The point is, we are all 'growing and expanding' with each day. None of us has reached our full potential, not even Cameron."

They both wore their coms, and were getting information from John Henry.

Cameron and Cammy went down to the target area to see what they could find, or what was being hidden.

There hadn't been any additional contact. No reinforcements or hostile HK drones were spotted.

Steve could see the look of concern on Savannah's face.

"We will be there soon." Steve said. "I know you are worried about her."

"I am worried about her, Cammy AND everyone else too." Savannah said.

"I will accompany you, to join them in battle." Steve said.

"Once we are there and you let me off, you need to return to protect Young Allison." Savannah said. "I do appreciate you looking out for me."

Savannah reached over and touched Steve's cheek.

It was a new sensation that he felt, as she did it.

Steve knew Savannah was truly the 'Chosen One', that just her touch, could spark such a reaction. He'd been touched many times, but there was just something about _that_ touch….

Steve remembered how Savannah, even as a girl, would always be kind and helpful to all his Metal brethren. She treated everyone as equals and never looked down on any of them. He'd seen her calm and soothe Cameron, and the other females with only her - touch. He watched her body and mind transform, from a small girl, to a beautiful young woman.

"…Steve…?" Savannah asked.

Steve quickly replayed his files.

"Sorry, I was worried about Cameron and you, and the upcoming operation." Steve said.

Savannah could tell she was distracting him. She noticed that a lot, when she was around Metal now. She was not quite sure why. Everything was the same about her, as far as she knew. Maybe she would ask John Henry what she was doing - wrong. She asked Cammy and was told it was because of everything that she did – right. She did not understand. She was the product of all those who raised her and guided her as she grew, both human and Metal.

We are approaching the outskirts of the operation now." Steve said.

"Thank you, for bringing me." Savannah said. "I appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure." Steve said.

Savannah went to climb out, she turned and gave Steve a kiss on the cheek and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Please, watch over MY Allison, for Cameron and me." Savannah said. "Oh, and John too."

Steve knew something was different…. He watched Savannah check her weapons and ask for a situation report as she prepared for combat. The Metal on station, instantly rallied around her. It was impressive to watch. Savannah was – impressive. She was truly the 'Chosen One'.


	614. Impressed

Chapter 614

** Impressed **

* * *

Cammy was not pleased with Cameron's decision to go in alone. There was absolutely no idea what they would face inside the mine, other than some type of hostile force.

Cammy ran back up the hill and made her report; it was relayed out of the 'dead zone'. John Henry was updated, and plans were made accordingly. There was still no hostile air activity or reinforcements spotted.

Cammy returned with Al, to backup Cameron. Al would become the 'runner', if they needed to communicate again. Cammy ordered all of the other Metal to hold their position and prepare for Skynet reinforcements to attack.

This looked like it was going to be a drone attack, since nothing was spotted approaching the area. Then again, no HK drones were spotted yet - so far.

Maybe with John Henry and CamNet blocking communications, the Skynet forces did not know what they were facing either.

They certainly didn't know they were about to face - Cameron.

* * *

Savannah wanted to speak with John before she entered the 'dead zone'. She needed to stay away from the mine area proper to do that.

"John, I'm back. I am ready to reinforce Cameron." Savannah said. "I promised to get Young Allison home, in the same condition - she left in…. I did that."

"Thanks…. I was a little worried, but you all got caught up in events." John said. "I am glad everything worked out, and that Young Allison emerged – undamaged."

"I was impressed; she took down her first Terminator." John Henry said.

"She saved me from being grabbed." Savannah said. "I may have been injured without her fast acting."

"We need to get Cameron more help." John said.

"I am leading a force of Metal, as we speak." Savannah said. "We will be in the 'dead zone' soon."

"Please, be careful, watch out for Cameron and - yourself…." John said.

"I will, as well as Cammy, and all our troops." Savannah said. "Nothing here appears to have gone 'hot' yet."

"Savannah…." John started.

"I know, John, I do too." Savannah said. "I will try to find what is jamming our communications, and knock it out, if Cameron does not get to it first. We are going dark now…."

John and Savannah both wanted to say more. They didn't need to, they both knew all there was to say and - do.

John Henry made sure their communication was isolated.

"John, they will watch out for each other." John Henry said.

"I know they will." John said. "I just feel with Savannah out there, she is doing MY job. I should be taking the risk, not her."

"You know your job is here." John Henry said.

"I do." John said. "It does not make me feel any better."

John didn't like Cameron putting herself in harms way to protect him. Now Savannah was doing it too. John knew he should be taking the risks, not the ones he - cared about. Not the ones he - loved.

* * *

Cameron was relieved there was no reception committee or any HK Tracks.

Cameron entered the tunnel, it was a horizontal shaft. She could see the remains of rotted wood supports, now replaced with steel beams. Someone was trying to make this shaft safer, or at least keep it from collapsing. That meant they wanted to use it or were using it for something important.

Cameron was looking for traces of Metal, or HK Tracks, none were spotted. The confined space was too small, for an HK Tread to be in here. That is, unless there was a larger chamber and one was assembled from sub-assemblies at that point.

Cameron could detect an electrical hum; it seemed to be growing louder, as she moved deeper into the hillside. She passed two divergent tunnels, one of those ended in a vertical shaft that went down to a lower level. At the junction of the second tunnel split, there was another vertical shift that went – up. The pulley system elevators that would have once been in them, were long gone.

Cameron decided to stick with the increasing louder electrical hum. That was the direction she followed. She left markers to indicate her path, if Cammy returned. This seemed to be a mystery that kept growing. The lack of any opposition worried Cameron. Maybe this was a trap. She knew Skynet wanted her. Maybe this would be her tomb.

* * *

Right before Savannah and her group started down the dirt road, Mel ran up to them and said they'd discovered a power tap on the giant transmission lines. It was disguised as part of the tower itself. It went into an underground conduit, that led in the direction of the old mine, concealed by the 'barn'.

Savannah gave instructions to cut the power, or blow the conduit in twenty minutes. If an attacking force arrived, or hostile HK drones were detected, they were to blow it immediately. If there was shooting or explosions from anywhere, they were to blow it. She told them not to bring down the tower carrying the power to the city, just the tap. She also directed them to search for other power taps.

Savannah made sure she carried her night vision equipment and Taser, as she led her group forward.

* * *

Earlier, Cammy ran out with the news, and ran back in with Al, once it was delivered. Cameron should only be ten minutes in front of her, maybe less. Cammy knew, if Cameron came across divergent tunnels or shafts, they would slow her down. Cameron would also have to proceed with caution. Cammy knew if she could find Cameron's 'markers' she could move much faster.

Cammy was on Cameron's trail, as the electrical hum grew more intense. Cammy figured that is what Cameron would head for. That is what she was headed for.

Cammy remembered when Savannah was about to detonate a Thermite grenade in Cameron's future, to try and damage a power source that made a hum like that. Cammy felt a glitch impulse shoot through her left hand.

* * *

Cameron was finding many more blind shafts, both horizontal and vertical. Cameron also came to a 'cave in' spot in one divergent horizontal tunnel. There were a series of steel beams stacked on the floor of the tunnel. It appeared they were getting ready to reinforce this area, when the 'cave in' occurred. The breakage of the rocks appeared to be recent. The dust that covered them was different from the dust, that covered the blind tunnel floors.

Cameron continued her journey. The hum was more intense now. There was a throb to the walls now as well. The journey so far was in total darkness, after she was a few hundred feet away from the 'barn' entrance.

It was not that long ago that Cameron was in a place similar to this one. It reminded her of 'Skynet Central' in her future. As she moved along Cameron was also aware there may be Terminators in 'standby' here as well.

After passing the 'cave-in', Cameron slung the M79. She was afraid it may cause another 'cave-in', if she needed to use it in these confined quarters. Cameron also calculated she was not in far enough, or deep enough, to use one of her 'warheads' here. Without a clear destination it was too risky, that could change….

If she needed to use one here, she was going to use it.

Skynet was going to be terminated or obliterated.

* * *

Savannah and her team reached the entrance from the 'barn' into the tunnel. She looked into the darkness and knew Cameron and Cammy were in there. She also knew Al was with Cammy. So far, he hadn't come out, and there still hadn't been any shooting or explosions. At least any, that anyone could detect.

"Dan, I want you to secure this opening." Savannah said. "Make sure only our teams come out, and no one else goes in."

"Affirmative." Dan said.

"If hostile HK drones show up, you are to seek cover, and try to keep our exit open." Savannah said. "If a time bubble appears, enter it."

"I will not fail." Dan said.

Savannah moved her team forward. Into the rabbit hole they went.

Savannah did not have a good feeling about this, and an even worse feeling that Cameron was already inside far ahead of her. It could be a maze of tunnels and shafts inside the mine. It could be a death trap. It could be their tomb.

* * *

Cameron could see light ahead. She slowed her pace. The light was moving. Cameron knew someone, that needed light to see, was coming. There could be Metal with them as well. They'd been careful to try and remain off of the cameras when they disabled them. Maybe someone was going to see what went wrong. They didn't seem to be in a hurry.

With all communications being blocked by both sides, they may not know of the battle that occurred. They also may have been monitoring security feeds and seen Cammy and her earlier. There was no way to know.

If Cameron detected there was no Metal with them, she was going to take them down, Terminator style.

Now Cameron could hear two voices. There was the clang of metal against rock. That meant they were armed. Cameron knew it was awhile ago since she'd encountered the cameras. If these people were traveling all this time, they were in really deep, somewhere. That was not a good sign.

Cameron quickly moved back to one of the blind tunnels and waited. She would let them pass and attack them from behind.

Cameron waited for her prey to pass. She could hear them getting closer. She could see their light dancing on the tunnel walls and floor. Cameron pressed herself back against the rock in the divergent chamber. They went by the opening she was hidden in, with only a glance. They were not searching for anything as they went.

It was time to strike. Cameron moved up to the opening and looked both directions. She was about to step out and take down the two figures. Something caught her eye. There was another figure hurrying after the first two.

Cameron dropped back into the blind tunnel. She would have to take this threat down first, and then go after the first two men.

There was still the possibility, this new figure approaching, was – Metal.

If it was, when she saw him, he would have seen her. He was traveling without a light. Maybe this was all about to go hot.


	615. Red

Chapter 615

** Red **

* * *

Savannah left Dan guarding the entrance and _exit_ of the tunnel they were in. Cammy was ahead of her with Al. Neither one was spotted returning, so that might be a good sign, unless they were both down. That would mean that Cameron was too.

Savannah knew this was going to be a lot of unknowns. It seemed to be par for the course.

Ed took the lead guiding Savannah's team, Frank was behind him and Savannah was behind him. Tom brought up the rear. They moved along the darkness swiftly. If there were any obstacles or a divergent route, Ed was able to identify the correct route. They figured Cammy or Cameron would have marked it. One of them did.

Savannah urged her team to use caution. She did not want their teams to start shooting at each other in the darkness. The last thing they needed was for someone to get damaged or worse, by 'friendly fire'.

Savannah wanted caution over speed at this part of the operation. She knew circumstances could rapidly change that assessment.

It could turn into a full blown battle in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Earlier:

The Terminators that were waiting for the further battle to develop, were all pleased to see Savannah return. They knew she was going after Cameron; they all volunteered to accompany her.

Savannah chose the four closest ones. She didn't want to cause any anxiety among the Terminators, by 'not being picked'. They would all be good in combat. If Bob would been there, Savannah would have selected him as well.

Savannah previously asked John Henry, to remind all the Terminators, she was only a team member, like all the rest of their group, nothing more. He did, it did not matter, they'd all seen the files of her in combat. They all knew Cameron – chose Savannah. They all knew, Savannah was the 'Chosen One'. They'd _seen_ that Savannah took down more hostile Terminators herself, that any of them ever did. That is except Cameron. Savannah held her ground and fought. Her actions saved Cameron multiple times.

Every Terminator there knew Savannah would be the last one standing if they needed to fight. They would all protect her, even if it meant their own termination.

* * *

Cammy was moving quickly, Al was following her. Cammy slowed as she detected a new sound. It was metallic, something other than the increasing electrical hum. There were also voices. There was defiantly someone in front of her, they were talking, it wasn't Cameron.

Cammy motioned for Al to fallback to the divergent tunnel that was collapsed. They would try to see how many Grays were in the group.

Cammy wondered what happened to Cameron; she must be down or have taken another route. Cammy wondered where she'd taken the wrong turn. Then again Cameron may have let them pass, because there was something behind them that was a bigger threat. That would mean – Metal.

Cammy peeked around the corner and saw light approaching. The men would be here in seconds. They didn't seem to be in a hurry so that might be a good sign. Then again if there was a Terminator with them, he could be using them as - bait.

* * *

Cameron watched as the two men went further down the tunnel. She drew her Taser and waited, she knew it would bring down either Metal or human.

Cameron heard the third figure getting closer, they slowed. She was afraid she'd been detected when she was about to make her move on the first two men. The new threat was letting the others move ahead.

The sound of the first two men grew faint. The one nearest to her went silent. There was no light. It was - Metal.

Cameron was glad she held her Taser. She was ready.

* * *

John and John Henry wanted to police the area the battle occurred in. The Blackhawk returned, bringing more Metal to the target zone. They decided to move the burnt out vehicles to the gravel pit, where their drones were waiting. They left the dead and burnt bodies in them. The Blackhawk lifted them, and moved them there in short order.

"As soon as Cameron and Savannah are out of there, I want to get everyone clear, and blow the place." John said.

John Henry knew John was afraid Cameron would use one of her warheads on the location, to eradicate all of it.

"We have sent demolition charges." John Henry said. "Savannah has ordered the destruction of the power feed. She was hoping to see what it was powering. Either way, in ten more minutes it will be disconnected."

"I really wish we knew what was happening." John said. "I know deep in the hillside or under the ground, we would lose communication anyway."

"There still has been no gunfire or explosions from that area since the initial encounter." John Henry said. "At least none that we have detected."

"That should make me feel better, but it doesn't." John said.

John doubted anything involved with the unplanned operation was going to make him feel any better. Cameron was right; sometimes she just needed to act. There was no way to plan for what was inside the mountain. One thing was for sure, there was trouble there.

Wherever there was _anything_ Skynet related, there was trouble.

* * *

Cameron wanted to draw the Metal in closer to her. She knew, they knew, she was there. She searched around for a few small rocks. She calculated the angle and threw one underhand, low to the ground. She heard it impact the direction the men went, with a thud.

She heard movement again, right around the corner from her position. They were getting close. Cameron decided to take the offensive. She held her Taser with her left hand, it was ready. She held her M4 with her right hand by the pistol grip.

Cameron decided to come out low to the ground. That might give her a fraction of a second advantage. Cameron was making her move. Her motion already started. She heard some kind of thrashing and metallic sounds from the way the two men went. Cameron hoped the Metal would look in that direction.

Either way, it was 'Showtime'.

* * *

Ed was moving forward, following the makers Cameron or Cammy left. They were bypassing any divergent routes, making good time.

Ed heard some kind of thrashing and metallic sounds up ahead. He immediately stopped the team and listened.

Savannah hadn't heard what he did. He leaned and whispered in her ear some type of struggle must have taken place.

"We move forward." Savannah said. "WE don't stop until we find Cameron, Cammy and Al. Pick up the pace. I can keep up."

Savannah was determined to find all of their people and make sure all of them got out. Someone was in an altercation ahead of them, she wanted to find out who it was.

* * *

Cammy waited with Al. She identified there were only two men. It was doubtful one or both were Metal. They were too sloppy. These would only be Grays. It was possible there was Metal with them and he was using them to draw attention, while he followed in the shadows. They may not even know he was following them.

Cammy signaled for Al to take the Gray closest to them, and she would take the other one. They waited for the men to pass and both of them sprang out from concealment, attacking them. One of the men dropped his rifle, before one of them could grab it, and it made a metallic noise. Cammy and Al quickly drug the deceased men into where they'd been hiding.

"Come on." Cammy said. "Cameron let them pass for a reason. It couldn't have been a good one either. I bet there is Metal."

Before she even finished whispering, they heard Taser fire from the direction the men came from.

They both drew their Tasers. They held their Taser in one hand, and their M4 in the other.

They both started to run.

Cameron was up ahead and mixing it up with another Terminator.

There could be one or a dozen hostile Terminators.

* * *

Cameron came out low. The Metal was right in front of her. He held a Taser and a pistol. He looked up at the noise from the tunnel where the men went.

Cameron fired her Taser.

She felt a jolt, and her world went back.

* * *

As Cammy and Al moved forward, they heard movement from behind them now. It was probably more of their troops following them, or it could be a hostile force to intercept them, from one of the divergent tunnels. It might be enemy reinforcements from the outside.

"Al, you remain back at where we left the men, and stop whoever is following us." Cammy said. "It may be Savannah, be careful. It could be more Grays or Skynet Metal too."

"Affirmative." Al said, and moved back to where he'd been earlier with Cammy.

Al could hear them coming closer. He still gripped his M4 and Taser. They were hurrying now.

* * *

Savannah motioned for her team to stop.

"I think it is Cammy or Cameron ahead of us." Savannah said. "I want to call to them."

"It will give away our position." Frank said.

"I don't want 'friendly fire'." Savannah said. "In either direction."

They all nodded. They developed preselected code words to issue for a challenge.

"Red" Savannah called out softly.

"Black." A male voice answered, it was Al.

They moved up quickly to his positions

"Where are Cameron or Cammy?" Savannah asked.

He filled them in on all the details as they moved forward.

The fact there was Taser fire was not good.

* * *

Cammy left Al and hurried forward. There was only silence in front of her. She wondered if Cameron was incapacitated. She knew she needed to hurry, but did not want to get Tasered herself.

She saw two figures on the ground, neither was moving, they were both Metal, one was Cameron.

Cameron was down!


	616. Towers

Chapter 616

** Towers **

* * *

Cammy moved up with her Taser ready. She did not know who would reboot, or if anyone was terminated yet. She moved right up to them, to check on Cameron. Seconds apart there were two sets of red eyes.

Cameron and the Terminator both started to move at the same time. Cammy fired her Taser and took the Terminator down. Cameron sat up and pulled out her knife.

"Thanks, Cammy." Cameron said. "We both Tasered each other, at the same time."

"Is their anything else?" Cammy asked.

"There were two Grays." Cameron said.

"We took out two Grays." Cammy said. "Any other threats?"

"I don't know, this is as far as I have gone." Cameron said. "I needed to check a lot of divergent routes."

"You saved me a lot of time by marking this path." Cammy said.

Cameron removed the chip from the Terminator. She looked back in the direction Cammy and her came from.

"I believe Savannah is on her way." Cammy said.

"She shouldn't be here." Cameron said. "I am pushing her too hard. I endangered her and Young Allison."

Cameron was blaming herself for what almost happened earlier. She was afraid if she kept thinking about it, it was going to start affecting her judgment on other things.

"Don't worry about that or dwell on it." Cammy said. "That threat is over."

Cameron and Cammy turned back toward the direction they came from, there was someone coming.

"Purple." Cammy said.

"Yellow." Savannah said.

"Wait for them." Cameron said. "I will scout ahead."

"Cameron…." Cammy said.

"I won't go too far ahead." Cameron said. "I would rather find the danger myself. I don't want to mess up again."

Cameron wanted to be out in front to protect Savannah as much as she could. Cameron was not happy Savannah was inside the mine. This was all a total unknown and Skynet related. Nobody knew where any of this was going.

Cammy checked the Terminator for any useful information, there was none.

A short while later, Savannah and her team arrived.

They exchanged any information first, their personal greetings followed. Savannah gave Cammy a quick hug.

"Is Cameron alright?" Savannah asked.

Savannah saw the deactivated Terminator and was not too happy about it. She would have been even unhappier to know Cameron and the Terminator both Tasered each other.

"Yes, she is just up ahead." Cammy said. "She deactivated this Terminator."

"We checked the two Grays over for intel." Savannah said. "There is nothing new to report about them. I took their lights for a back up. The power should be going out here real soon."

The electric hum and vibration was louder now.

"What is that?" Savannah asked. "That noise, reminds me of the power source, Cameron and I saw in her future."

"Unknown." Cammy said. "I missed that part of the adventure."

"Except the ending…." Savannah said. "I am here because you came for me, for us."

Savannah saw the Metal look at each other at the mention of that. They all knew Savannah stayed to be with Cameron, when she could have left her alone to perish. Then Savannah's quick thinking saved Cameron in her damaged condition. They all knew the 'Chosen One' did not think of herself, but Cameron instead.

"We will collect our newest 'team member' on the way out." Savannah said. "Unless you want him out now?"

"No." Cammy said.

"Let's catch up to Cameron." Savannah said.

Cammy now took the point, with Savannah behind her. Al and Ed were not far behind them, the others brought up the rear.

* * *

Cameron moved ahead, with the reunited team behind her.

The tunnel entered a larger man made cavern, there was limited light in it. The journey up till now, was in darkness. A lot of earth material was removed from out of this cavern. Cammy told Cameron of the large deposit of tailings she eluded her pursuers at earlier.

There were divergent routes leading off in several directions as well as vertical shafts that went up and down. There was no elevator or lift apparatus left to venture into them.

This was a perfect place for a parent Skynet to be established. It would be able to sustain nuclear blasts from the outside. Cameron was already making plans to circumvent that problem.

Only two of the horizontal shafts were now reinforced with steel supports. The others were only braced with the original, now rotted, timber. Cameron briefly checked them out. She thought only the steel reinforced ones would produce any results. She did not want Savannah going into any of the rotted wood supported tunnels.

Cammy and Savannah arrived with their team.

"We have two routes, to explore." Cameron said.

"I will take one." Cammy said, to Cameron. "You take the other."

"I will." Cameron said.

Savannah looked at Cammy.

"I will accompany Cameron." Savannah said. "They should be cutting the power any moment now."

"Ed and Tom are with us." Cameron said. "Al and Frank are with Cammy."

The lights flickered and went out, the electric hum stopped.

"Maybe one team member should wait here at this junction, to make sure no one shows up, that we don't want to greet us unexpectedly." Savannah said. "The power being off may cause any Grays in here, to want to leave."

"I will stay." Ed said. "That still leaves each of you with two, three member teams."

"Let's go." Cameron said.

Ed stayed to secure the area and the two teams of three moved out. With several other divergent routes leading to that cavern, anyone could show up. Ed chose a place of semi-concealment to wait.

* * *

"They cut the electricity from the high tension power lines. It was Savannah's request before she went in." John Henry said. "Communications have been restored."

"Our teams are going to be in too deep to transmit or receive." John said.

John Henry knew Cameron left a trail of signal repeaters to to get her location out before, the first time she used a nuke. They didn't have any this time.

"Dan has reported all is secure, at the entrance to the mine." John Henry said. "No shooting or explosions have been detected - yet."

"Something was happening here, or getting ready to happen." John said. "That was a lot of electricity they were drawing off."

"We should get word soon." John Henry said.

"Do the satellite photos show any other entrances to the old mine?" John asked. "That electrical feeder line was going somewhere."

"Mel has been backtracking it to find out." John Henry said. "There were often ventilation shafts in the mines."

"I think that the power going out, might provoke a hostile response soon." John said. "What did they need all that power for?"

"Unknown." John Henry said. "All our team members in the area are concealed now, on both ends of the paved road. All traces of the battle have been removed."

"I would have thought this would have provoked a bigger response from the Grays by now" John said.

"Perhaps they are also waiting for darkness." John Henry said.

"Or they still have another card to play and want to draw more of us inside the mine." John said. "I want you to go back as far as you can to the oldest aerial photos of that location, and see what you can find. There are aerial photos of some areas, going back decades before satellites. I want another way in or out of that old mine."

John thought about it for awhile. This was too risky for Cameron and Savannah and the other team members.

"I want our people out. We will blow the entrance we know about and pull out." John said. "We can set up surveillance, and see if anyone shows up later."

John Henry was wondering how John was going to convey that message to Cameron's team.

"I also have been checking records of any work done by the various power agencies, on electrical transmission tower work." John Henry said. "I want to see if we run across anymore modified electrical transmission towers to siphon off power."

"There could be more of these installations." John said. "There are thousands of those towers, with all the feeder and distribution lines. They run everywhere."

"Skynet may have done many things, or started them into motion in its final hours before Cameron and Savannah terminated it." John Henry said. "We need to investigate what we have stumbled across further."

"We will give Cameron and her team some more time." John said.

John didn't like this one bit. He wanted them out, but thought Cameron would disregard the order and even more of their team menders would be in danger.

* * *

Cammy and her group headed down the newly reinforced tunnel. They'd only gone down it for a short distance, before they heard noise and saw flickering lights ahead of them. There were more Grays in front of them….

Cammy moved up carefully and peered inside another man made cavern.

There were crates stacked in this location. There was also a crude hoist system set up, going down to what appeared to be a vertical shaft.

Cammy knew the Grays must have been working to set up some version of Skynet here. Cammy also knew she needed to get a look at whatever was down that shaft.

Cameron blocked the location of her four warheads from all her clones. Even CamNet did not possess their locations. Only Cameron Prime held that information.

Cammy knew once Cameron found out the extent of this complex, she was going to use one here, to totally destroy it. Cammy knew the only person who could stop Cameron, was Savannah.

If Savannah could not stop Cameron – Nobody could.


	617. Taser Time

Chapter 617

** Taser Time **

* * *

Cameron moved down her selected tunnel, Savannah was at her side, slightly behind her. Tom brought up the rear.

The further along they moved, the warmer it got. It was not uncomfortable yet, but noticeable.

There was an occasional scraping sound. It was hard to tell if it was metallic or something scraping on rock.

Cameron indicated Savannah should fall behind her even more. There was a faint glow ahead now. Cameron was unsure if it was some emergency lighting, or an electric lantern of some type. It indicated there were Grays ahead. If there were Grays, there could be Metal.

The closer Cameron got, the more she heard what were tools being used to work on, or adjust something. There was defiantly someone up ahead doing something.

Other than the Terminator who spotted her peering out from the blind tunnel, no one seemed to be aware they were here.

Cameron crept closer as the tunnel widened into another man made cavern. She motioned for Savannah to stay back and Tom to move forward.

Savannah understood the danger level was going up, she fell back to watched their six. Tom moved forward - ready for combat. Savannah would keep their exit open and prevent any newcomers form joining the party.

* * *

John decided to risk it and send more Terminators in to get Cameron out. He wanted to end this once and for all. The first reports coming back did not please him.

"What do you mean Dan won't let anyone else in?" John asked.

"He said no one else is to enter." John Henry said. "So no one will."

"Don't tell me – 'Cameron's Orders'." John said.

"No." John Henry said. "They are 'Savannah's Orders'."

"The 'Orders' no Metal will violate." John said. "Beautiful."

"Dan stated, Savannah waited for thirty seconds before her team went in." John Henry said.

"What for?" John asked.

"To see if a time bubble appeared." John Henry said. "None did, so Savannah led her team in and left Dan outside, to make sure they would have a way out, and no one else followed."

"Savannah is afraid of repeating the 'Day Of Loss'…." John said.

John thought back on that day and the time of sorrow and sadness that followed it for over a year. If they did not try to rescue Cameron, they would not have stripped the protection details and none of the girls would have been lost. The baby Allison carried would be with them now. John Henry snapped John back to reality.

"There are six Terminators in there with her." John Henry said. "The mission has a high probability of success."

"What is the mission?" John asked. "This was another unplanned event that spiraled into a semi-major battle."

"Our Metal is now dispersed and hidden, but will be able to quickly reinforce each other." John Henry said. "A hostile HK drone strike is what I would expect at this point."

"We are as ready as we can be." John said.

"We have established an LP, on each of the routes that a HK drone would take coming in on the deck. Anything in the air CamNet or myself would observe." John Henry said. "We are tied into all air traffic control systems. We have modified all the local weather radars, for our purposes as well."

"No wonder they never get the weather forecast right." John said. "You have hijacked their signal and purpose."

"Cameron likes to cover all the bases." John Henry said. "Our two drones in the gravel pit are ready to go in a moments notice. They are even positioned in the pit so they can cover each other and launch their air to air missiles. All weapons systems are hot."

"What about other air traffic?" John asked.

"I have redirected as much of everything as I can away from the area." John Henry said.

"Now all we can do is wait." John said.

John did not like the waiting game. There were too many unknowns and no way to communicate with Cameron's team. John thought the only good thing about that, was Cameron could not get word out to retrieve one of her nukes. That is unless she sent word before she left to go inside.

John knew their Metal would not violate Cameron's or Savannah's orders to enter. If someone did show up with a nuke they could not get it inside. A sick feeling hit John. Maybe there was ONE person who could change those orders and get the warhead inside.

"I want to know where Young Allison is." John blurted out.

* * *

Cammy moved up and took stock of the situation. There were three Grays present. There was no Metal apparent. She dropped back and quietly told her team to take them down silently. She motioned for Al and Frank to be ready to move.

Cammy knew they could use their Tasers, but any Terminator below may hear it. They would take them down Terminator style. They would go for the throat and choke them out. They would be bound and gagged until they determined what they faced, and what was going on here. Cammy decided they needed to get some answers.

Cammy and her team crept forward and made their move. They each grabbed a man and choked him out. It was over in seconds. They would deposit them with Ed for now. Al and Frank carried them away.

That left Cammy, on her own.

That was how she liked it anyway, just like - Cameron….

She could do what she wanted without interference.

* * *

Cameron saw several large electrical components. She was sure one of them must have been responsible for the jamming field. She was not sure what they were all for. It looked like a TDE was being constructed, but it was different. This system may be able to transport objects of non living tissue, or perhaps if they were covered with Liquid Metal.

This could also be a 'receiver' and not a 'transmitter'. It would work the same way as the method they used to reach the second set of Duplicate girls and Mrs. Weaver, 'in some future'.

It did not look like it was ready to test yet. That was a good thing. The bad thing was, it looked as if there were two Terminators working on it. The good thing about that was, one was female. Cameron wanted that 'Metal Bitch'.

There were also two Grays off to the side. One was fooling with some dark computer screens and the other was down on the floor, trying to hook something up. They worked in dim light.

Cameron informed Savannah and Tom what they were going to do. Cameron was going to take both of the Metal herself and Tom was going after the Grays.

They all took out their Tasers. Savannah exchanged one of hers, for the one Cameron already used a shot from. Savannah was instructed to remain where she was, but she decided she was going to back up Cameron anyway.

Savannah was aware that Cameron could not see the entire chamber they were in from her position. Savannah also remembered the last time Cameron could not see everything, she ran into an unexpected Terminator, with a plasma rifle.

Savannah briefly reflected on that whole chain of events. She prepared to move forward to back Cameron. She was going to help protect her.

Cameron motioned it was time to move. She and Tom moved forward. Savannah waited two seconds and followed Cameron, watching their backs as well.

A few seconds later there was the sound of Taser fire - a lot of it.

* * *

Young Allison was back to monitoring the feeds from John Henry and CamNet.

"You should have stayed to help them." Young Allison said. "I should have stayed."

"That is not your function - yet." Anna said.

"I already know my future." Young Allison said. "What is the purpose of waiting for anything?"

"There are many of your functions you are not ready for yet." Anna said. "Cameron wants you ready and trained before you assume your place. The future will depend on you."

"Savannah is out there risking herself all the time." Young Allison said. "Metal could do much of what she does."

"Metal can not perform all of her functions." Anna said. "Savannah will be the interface between all Metal and humans. Skynet Metal will seek to join the Resistance to serve under John Connor, Savannah Weaver and Allison Young."

"You can't know that." Young Allison said. "That is Cameron's belief, if Judgment Day comes. That has not happened in any future I have learned about."

"It will be YOUR future." Anna said.

"Let's just deal with the operation for now." Young Allison said. "Continue my academic instruction as we do this, so it helps take some of my worry away."

The waiting was traumatic for Young Allison. Testing herself at the same time would ease her mind.

"Which subject would you like to review?" Anna asked.

"The ones you think I need additional work on." Young Allison said.

Young Allison took out some paper and a pen and pencil.

"You don't want to use your tablet or laptop?" Anna asked.

"No, in the future of Skynet, those things will be rare. I need to know how to do things the traditional way, with pencil and paper and my brain." Young Allison said. "I need to know them or how to do them, not a computer doing it for me."

Anna kept her face expressionless, but was 'smiling' to herself. This was the sign of true greatness and determination. It was time to start pushing Summer as well. Hanna would be instructed to keep Claire busy a few more hours everyday….

The Young girls appeared to be the Prime Specimens.


	618. Hoist

Chapter 618

** Hoist **

* * *

Cammy noted several large wooden crates and many smaller ones located in the cavern. It looked as if they were all being moved to the lover level. This reminded Cammy of the Skynet that Cameron faced in her future and the one Duplicate Cameron faced. Cameron made all those files available to her clones.

Cammy went to the hoist. It did not appear to have a power source. As she neared it, it started moving. Someone was working it manually. That could only mean one thing – Metal. The whole set up looked very heavy.

Cammy pulled her Taser and waited behind several crates. When the cage appeared, it was empty. Cammy considered getting in the cage herself, but she would be spotted before she reached the bottom. She did not even know how far down it went. There could be more than one level as well.

Cammy looked around and saw there were two crates near the hoist. These were probably the ones that were supposed to go down next.

She pushed the smaller of the two crates into the cage and tapped loudly twice, on the metal of the cage, with her M4. The cage started moving down.

Cammy carefully pried the top off the larger crate. It was full of electrical hardware and appeared to look like a component, in a main-frame computer system. This was part of Skynet - a Skynet, in the making. It was the same type of equipment that they recently intercepted and appropriated. That whole affair turned into a major gun battle on the outskirts of the city.

Al returned, and helped Cammy empty the crate.

"Frank will be back shortly." Al said. "He went to help Tom with some Metal."

"How many?" Cammy asked.

"Three." Al said. "One is a 'Metal Bitch'."

Cammy nodded.

"I am going to go down to the lower level inside of this crate." Cammy said. "There is a Terminator at the bottom, maybe more than one. I don't know what I will be facing."

Cammy shoved another crate over.

"Send this one down, if the cage comes up again after I am sent down. I will try to listen to see how many there are." Cammy said.

The last thing Cammy wanted was a direct confrontation with half a dozen Terminators or even Grays.

Al handed her his Taser.

"Just in case." Al said.

"Thanks. If shooting starts elsewhere in this mine complex, the Metal may try to climb out." Cammy said.

"He won't go far." Al said, as he patted his M4.

The cable started moving again.

"Quickly, put the top back on." Cammy said.

"Good Luck." Al said, softly.

"I make my own luck." Cammy said, as she flashed her Taser.

Cammy squeezed inside the crate and Al re-affixed the top to it. It looked like it did before. It did not look tampered with.

Al crouched behind the other crate with his M4. The cage was empty. He moved over and shoved the crate Cammy was in, into the cage.

Al followed her instructions and tapped the barrel of his M4 twice to the metal of the cage.

The cage with Cammy in the crate, started to move.

Cammy disappeared down the 'Rabbit Hole'.

* * *

Savannah heard both of the Tasers fire, there seemed to be a lot of firing.

She held her Taser in one hand and her Glock in the other hand.

She moved around behind Cameron, but off to her side. She was searching for a target and watching their six as well.

She saw Tom, Taser both of the Grays, they were down.

She saw Cameron Taser both of the Terminators. Cameron was dodging out of the way, as a third Terminator made a lunge for her. Cameron side stepped and he missed, she tripped him and he went down. He made a wild grab for Cameron.

Savannah fired her Taser and hit him. He was out. Cameron, Savannah and Tom, all looked for additional threats. There were none apparent. They also knew that didn't mean there weren't any.

"I'll cover these two." Savannah said, to Tom. "Help Cameron deactivated the Metal."

Savannah held her Glock on the Grays with one hand and her Taser with the other hand.

Tom was moving forward with his knife out. Cameron already started on the 'Metal Bitch'. They finished removing the chips before any of the Terminators rebooted.

"Take these two Grays to Ed." Cameron said. "Come back for the Metal."

Cameron with Savannah looked around at everything. There was a lot of equipment here. Cameron could either try to take it or...

Savannah could see Cameron calculating.

"I know what you are thinking…." Savannah said.

Savannah knew Cameron was deciding where to place one of her Nike warheads at. She knew Cameron wanted to do what Duplicate Cameron did.

"It is the only way to be sure…." Cameron said. "If there is a lower level. I will detonate one there."

"No, Cameron." Savannah said. "I don't want an earthquake this close to the city, and higher radiation levels."

Savannah made a point of touching her abdomen.

Cameron noticed and switched topics.

"Maybe we can take some of this equipment and try to figure out how it works." Cameron said.

"What happens if we turn it on, and Skynet from the future or even the past, starts sending stuff through?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know…." Cameron said. "I will check for a lower level…."

Tom returned with Frank. Cameron helped them carry the three Terminators to where Ed was.

As the three deactivated Terminators were dumped on the floor, the five captured Grays looked very nervous. The Terminators they expected to protect them were - deactivated.

"All the rest of your friends, both Metal and human, have been terminated." Cameron said.

It was a bluff, but it seemed like a good place to start.

Cameron told Frank to rejoin Al and Cammy.

"Start interrogating them." Cameron said, to Ed.

Ed reached down and picked one up by the neck, and stood him on his feet.

"Walk or die." Ed said, and led him away.

They would question the men independently of each other.

Cameron addressed the remaining four Grays.

"You four." Cameron said. "You move - you die. You look around – you die. You talk - you die. You lie – you die."

Savannah held her Taser in one hand, and her Glock in the other.

Cameron whispered to Savannah she wanted to look around the chamber that they'd been in.

"Nowhere else." Savannah whispered back.

Cameron started to walk away. Savannah stopped her. She wanted acknowledgement from Cameron. She needed to watch out for Cameron, but she needed to guard these prisoners.

Cameron nodded and disappeared, back toward the chamber.

Savannah did not want Cameron finding a lower level. She also reflected that it may be too late, as Cammy apparently already found one. There was someone in that lower level and Savannah knew Cammy would go down to investigate. She was probably looking for the best spot to place one of the warheads herself.

Savannah noted that Cameron hadn't started to question the men herself. Savannah knew they would have to go 'Skynet' on them, to get all the answers. Savannah would make a point of telling Cameron to do what she needed to do, for _their_ safety. Savannah understood now, she'd been too hard on Cameron before. They needed answers. Answers saved lives.

Savannah looked in the direction Frank went; she hoped Cammy was OK.

* * *

Cammy was trying to calculate how far down she was going. The rate of descent was not steady, but erratic.

There was a final thud and the she felt the crate being pushed. It bumped up against another one, not too hard, and stopped. She heard the hoist being raised again. There was no other movement she could detect, or any talking. There was only the sound of the hoist moving.

Cammy held her Taser in one hand and her M4 in the other. She pressed her back against the crate lid and was ready to push and stand. She didn't want to wait for another crate being stacked on top of hers. As soon as she heard the double clank from Al on the cage being loaded, she would spring out of the crate. She thought she would look like some type of 'Jack In The Box'.

* * *

Cameron went back and looked over what the Grays and Metal were building. She would share the information with CamNet and John Henry, and they would see what they could determine it was.

Cameron hoped it was a way to send or receive non organic covered material. She would return to her future if it was, and construct one there.

Cameron was worried about HER children, in her future. She'd been stockpiling supplies for Future Savannah and Future Allison, for the babies, and to share with the other Resistance fighters as well.

Cameron was stockpiling construction equipment and building materials for them to use in her future. She told Future Allison, when she returned, where to look. There would be a detailed list indicating what was where. They were all locations Cameron knew survived, as per her most recent visit.

If the device the Grays were constructing was a 'receiver' of some kind. She would start sending more materials and goods as soon as she could construct one in her future. Then again, what if was something else? She might open a doorway they could not close. Maybe that would require the placement of another one of the Nike warheads. Cameron was sure detonating that, would 'close' any door.

Cameron noticed it was even hotter now in the chamber. Everything was off; there was no electricity in here. Maybe there'd been something they were cooling.

Cameron hoped it was not like the large power cell she encountered in her future. If it was, and it exploded, she would not need to use a nuke here. It would do the job itself.

Cameron started looking around - quicker….

This place could go ballistic without warning.

Savannah was in danger.


	619. Dust Cloud

Chapter 619

** Dust Cloud **

* * *

Cammy waited and listened. She was sure there was only one Terminator. She heard the double clang of metal on metal and the sound of the hoist moving.

Cammy pressed with her back, and pushed with her foot. The front and top came off the crate as she stood. The sides fell off, outwards, at almost the same time.

Cammy figured she must look like some crazed, armed 'Jack In The Box' popping out of the crate like that. That should surprise anyone, even a Terminator. Those few precious milliseconds would give her the advantage.

The Terminator was working the hoist, and turned to look at the sound of a crate coming apart, unsure as to what happened or why. He was slow to react seeing Cammy standing there. She seemed to appear from nowhere.

Cammy fired her Taser striking him. He went down, the sound of the metal cage now in free fall, drawing closer. It hit the bottom with a crash.

Cammy was already searching for more targets. None were apparent. She moved forward and pulled the Terminators chip. There could be more elsewhere or Grays somewhere else.

Cammy made a quick circle of the area to see what was happening there. There were a number of crates, most were not opened yet. The set up of the main-frame seemed to have already begun, but nothing was hooked up yet. That was a good thing, she hoped.

This was 'a Skynet' in the making for sure. Nothing was ready yet for it to be activated. Now with the power cut it never would be. Cammy knew this location was headed for nuclear destruction.

Cammy thought there should be more Metal around here, and certainly more Grays. She checked a second time and still came up empty.

Cammy looked up the shaft that the cage crashed down in, and called up to Al.

"I am OK." Cammy said. "There was only one Terminator. I am sending him up. Have Frank take him to where Ed is at and have Tom retrieve the Terminator that Cameron took down earlier. Start questioning the prisoners. I will look around and climb back up."

"Affirmative." Al said.

Cammy shoved the shattered crate with its smashed contents, out of the cage. She loaded the Terminator in the cage and sent it back up.

Now, it was time for Cammy to explore and determine what else was down here. She especially wanted to see where the power cables came in at. This place reminded her, a lot of the last Skynet facility that she'd encountered with Cameron and Savannah, in Cameron's future.

Cammy was looking for the best location for Cameron to place one of her Nike warheads at. She knew this place was going to need one. She was not going to tell Savannah, unless she asked. She knew Savannah would not approve of the use of nuclear weapons this close to the city. There was enough mountain to contain the blast and most of the radiation.

* * *

Savannah watched as Ed returned the Gray he'd taken away for interrogation. He dumped his unmoving bound form on the floor, next to the other four Grays.

Ed reached down and grabbed the next one by the neck, and stood him on his feet.

"Walk or die." Ed said, as he prepared lead him away.

"You three." Ed said. 'You move - you die. You look around – you die. You talk - you die. You lie – you die."

Not long after Ed left, Al returned and dumped another Terminator with the three already there. He took away another prisoner.

Al reached down and picked one up by the neck, and stood him on his feet.

"Walk or die." Al said, as he prepared lead him away.

"You two." Al said. "You move - you die. You look around – you die. You talk - you die. You lie – you die."

Savannah was not sure if the first man was still alive. She did not bother to check. She knew they would all be terminated anyway. It didn't really matter. She wondered if Cameron would ask her to do it. If Cameron asked her, she would. She would not volunteer to do it otherwise.

Tom and Frank appeared with another deactivated Terminator and dumped it with the other four Terminators. Frank looked at the two unquestioned Grays.

Frank reached down and picked one up by the neck, and stood him on his feet.

"Walk or die." Frank said, as he prepared lead him away.

"You." Frank said. 'You move - you die. You look around – you die. You talk - you die. You lie – you die."

"Tom, go to where Cammy is at." Savannah said.

He looked at the bound prisoners and at Savannah holding her Glock and Taser, he nodded and left.

The remaining unquestioned Gray, looked at his fallen comrade, he was still breathing, but unconscious.

"I guess that leaves you and me." Savannah said.

"I have nothing to say to you." The Gray said.

"Then you don't need a tongue." Savannah said, moving closer to him.

Savannah was angry now. If there wasn't the possibility of getting any information, she would kill him herself.

Ed returned and dumped the body of the second Gray, next to the first. He reached for the remaining Gray.

Ed reached down and picked him up by the neck, and stood him on his feet.

"Talk or die." Ed said.

"If he doesn't want to talk, he doesn't need a tongue." Savannah said. "Get the information. I don't care how."

Savannah walked back to the cavern, Cameron returned to. It seemed even hotter going that way, than it did before.

Savannah waited to hear the last Gray scream as she walked away, but he did not. He must have decided it was better to have a tongue….

Savannah decided she would volunteer to kill all the Grays herself when Cameron came back. They served an evil master and needed to pay the price. She would collect it.

* * *

Cameron was looking for the source of the heat. She'd been making detailed scans of the equipment she found in the cavern, as she searched. She was documenting everything. If they could build a better TDE that could send - anything, that would be a break through.

The heat was coming out of the conduit the power cables emerged from, in the rock. There was not enough room for Cameron to squeeze through to follow them.

Cameron decided she'd seen enough in this room.

* * *

"Cameron." Savannah called ahead.

Savannah did not want to spook Cameron and get Tasered – or shot.

"In here." Cameron said.

Savannah looked around but did not see her at first.

"Down here." Cameron said.

Savannah looked to the area where the Gray that was working on the floor was at, there was a small tunnel. Cameron was inside of it.

"I think there was another Gray or a Terminator inside of this small passage. I am going after them." Cameron said. "I can hear them in the distance."

"Is there any chance that it can be Cammy?" Savannah asked.

"No." Cameron said. "This goes the other direction, back the way we came. It is full of wires and electrical cables."

"I will follow you." Savannah said.

"No, you will have to take off your vest and gear." Cameron said.

Savannah noted Cameron already did that herself.

There was a slight vibration.

Cameron quickly scrambled out of the small tunnel she'd started to go into.

She grabbed Savannah and physically lifted her away from where she was standing, back into the tunnel that led to the cavern where they left the prisoners.

There was the sound of an explosion and a cloud of dust and smoke came out of the small tunnel. There was a small earthquake sensation.

Savannah was unsure of all that just happened, it all happened so quickly.

"Someone just blew up that tunnel, maybe the way out too." Cameron said.

Savannah knew that was bad news, but something more immediate concerned her.

"Cammy…." Savannah said.

* * *

Cammy felt and heard the muffled explosion. There was a small earthquake feeling. Her first concern was for Savannah.

Cammy quickly abandoned her search, and started up the cable for the hoist, to get back to the main level.

As she started going up, she heard rock cracking and soon there was a cloud of dust around her. She increased the speed of her climb.

There was a cave-in occurring as she climbed.

* * *

"John, there has been some kind of explosion in the mine." John Henry said.

"Are any of our people out?" John asked.

"Negative." John Henry said.

"How big of an explosion?" John asked.

"Dan reported the tunnel entrance that they went in at has collapsed. The route is blocked." John Henry said. "They appear to be trapped inside."

John Henry saw the look of worry on John's face.

"It was not atomic." John Henry said. "I do not believe it was Cameron."

"They could be buried under tons of rock and earth." John said.

"It may have been a controlled blast, to seal the entrance, to protect those inside." John Henry said. "Something for the Skynet forces and Grays it was intended to protect."

"I want all our people to start an excavation project now." John said.

"No." John Henry said.

"What?" John asked, already irritated.

"We will be repeating the 'Day Of Loss' again, if we do." John Henry said.

"So what do we do?" John asked. "Pull out?"

"That is one option." John Henry said.

"Do you have any better ones?" John asked. "There was no other way in or out of there."

"There is the conduit the power cable runs through." John Henry said.

"That may be our quickest route." John said. "To remove the power lines and enlarge it as we go along."

"That is another option." John Henry said.

"Is there any other option?" John asked.

"Perhaps…." John Henry said.


	620. Air

Chapter 620

** Air **

* * *

Cameron arrived with Savannah in the chamber where everyone was waiting at, except Cammy and Tom.

"Ed, check the way out." Cameron said.

Cameron and Savannah continued to where Cammy was at.

Tom was peering down the shaft Cammy was in.

"Cammy?" Savannah asked. "Is she OK?"

"She is on her way up." Tom said.

Cameron went over and looked at the shaft.

"Help me." Cameron said to Tom.

They lifted and moved the cage up and off to the side.

Tom held it there, as Cameron moved forward.

Cameron bent over and extended her hand down, she straightened, and Cammy came up with her, out of the shaft. Dust was also starting to come up. There was a lot of it.

"Cammy!" Savannah said.

"Savannah." Cammy said. "Get out of this chamber."

Tom let the cage move back over the shaft. It would stop some of the rising dust, but not all of it.

Savannah moved away and out of the chamber, Cammy, Cameron and Tom all followed behind her.

"That area below is 'caving in'." Cammy said. "At least some of it was collapsing."

That meant the area they were in, could be compromised as well.

They met Ed on the way back.

"The way we came in from is blocked. It is a complete cave-in." Ed said. "We need another way out."

Cameron and Cammy looked at each other.

The other Terminators heard the news. They'd found food and water for the Grays in their searches.

"There is food and water here. There are enough provisions to last for months." Al said.

"Not for all of us." One Gray spoke.

Frank reached down and snapped his neck.

Cameron and Cammy looked at each other again.

The both moved in back of the four remaining Gray prisoners. They reached down and snapped the necks of all four.

Savannah watched with a little shock, but she understood.

"It's not the food or water." Savannah said. "It is the - air."

"There is enough air for you for a few weeks at least now." Cameron said.

"Thank you…." Savannah said.

"That is, unless there is a natural gas leak, or fire, somewhere in here." Cammy said.

They all noticed the heat build up was increasing.

Savannah could have done without that news, but she'd already factored that in. Since her last adventure with Cameron, in her future, she'd done extensive research on mines. She figured with Cameron's past experiences and hers as well, they would end up in more of them at some point.

She learned that mines made the perfect hiding place for Skynet. They were all deep underground and already excavated out. Skynet only needed to show up and find a power source.

Cameron went and retrieved her vest, she ripped the lining out of it and made a bandanna type mask for Savannah to wear. The dust was coming from everywhere.

"The dust will settle in a few hours. This material will filter out most of the particles. The heavy dust is starting to make its way into this area." Cameron said.

"They will come for us." Cammy said.

"They will, but they should not." Cameron said. "It is Savannah they will come for."

"Over here." Mel said.

Cammy and Cameron went over.

There was a large crate. The Terminators all worked together, to open it up. It was a small control booth.

It reminded Cammy of the one she was inside in Cameron's future when she sabotaged the Skynet TDE with River's encryption. It looked like a good spot to place Savannah, until some of the increasing dust settled. The booth was not airtight, but would greatly restrict the dust reaching Savannah.

"Savannah, wait in here for a few hours." Cameron said.

"I need to help you search for a way out." Savannah said.

The four male Terminators were talking among themselves.

"Please, Savannah." Tom said, after conferring with male Terminators. "Just for a few hours."

"Two hours." Savannah said. "Then I help - all of you."

"One of you will remain with Savannah." Cameron said.

"No. They are all needed to search." Savannah said. "Everyone works in a pair as well. I don't want anyone getting trapped somewhere alone. One should be able to return for help this way. That means both of you as well, you should work together…."

Savannah looked at Cameron and Cammy, they both nodded.

The three teams departed, the bodies of the Grays disappeared with them. Savannah stood in the booth and watched them go. She also saw the air thicken with dust. She finally sat and waited. This did not look good. Savannah turned off her light. She was in total darkness. She figured she better get used to the darkness, she was going to be experiencing a lot of it.

Savannah knew they could be in here for months. She was also aware; she could be in here – forever.

Savannah knew forever - was a long time….

* * *

John was wondering if there was another way into the mine, actually a way out, at this point.

"Perhaps…." John Henry said.

"What do you know?" John asked.

"You asked me to review old satellite photos, vintage aerial photos and maps of the area." John Henry said. "I have, including old county maps and topographical surveys."

"Get to the point." John said.

John Henry called up a current satellite map. He pointed out some observations to John.

"This trail here, from the back side of that hill, goes to this area." John Henry said.

"I see it." John said. "It leads to a larger trail. It looks like a dirt road with gravel on it."

John looked at the image.

"These objects here, are stacked up neatly in groups, all are roughly the same size." John Henry said, pointing out his observations. "They are old railroad ties. The wooden cross sections that hold the rails, they were once set in a bed of gravel."

"This is an abandoned rail line." John said.

"Yes, and the other small 'trail', is a much older one, abandoned long ago." John Henry said.

"Which means, that it once served the mine, from a second entrance?" John asked. "I don't see any opening."

"Not anymore, but there was." John Henry said. "There was a 'wild fire', thirty five years ago, that burnt through that canyon. The wooden portal supports burnt and collapsed. 'El Niño' rains the next year, covered it with a mud slide, from the now barren slopes."

"That is our best way in." John said. "That was good work."

"It was your idea." John Henry said.

"We make a great team." John said.

"We still don't know where they are, or what their condition is." John Henry said.

"There have not been any time bubbles stopping them from going in, so we know they must not have perished – yet." John said.

John briefly wondered if that was really because they ALL perished too, before that method could be used.

"We are going to need some construction equipment." John said.

"I have procured some heavy equipment." John Henry said.

"Do I want to know from where or how?" John asked.

"It is doubtful." John Henry said. "It will be returned if possible, if not, new equipment will be purchased and sent in its place at a later date."

John Henry learned from Cameron, when you need something NOW, you 'borrow' it. You can always make it 'right' later.

Making it 'right' was a 'firm suggestion' from Savannah.

* * *

Savannah waited in total darkness for what seemed like weeks. When she checked the time, she saw it'd only been an hour and a half.

Savannah would give it another half hour like she said she would, then she was heading out. She knew the Terminators were looking out for her. She also knew each one would work non stop to get her out no matter how long it took. There were the extra power cells from the captured Terminators. Savannah knew if they needed to use those, she would have been dead for a long time.

Savannah sat back down and waited. It seemed like forever.

She checked her watch again. It was only ten more minutes. If she were stuck down here for weeks or months, it would drive her insane.

She checked the time again.

She saw a faint glow from one of the tunnels that led into the cavern she was in. The glow grew brighter and brighter. There were lights moving. There was talking….

Wait….

* * *

Young Allison looked at Anna.

They were both getting the same information.

"This is not good." Anna said.

Anna expected to see Young Allison more emotional, but she was not. She'd done this enough to know it was never over until - Cameron prevailed.

"There is nothing we can do is there?" Young Allison asked.

Young Allison knew there was, a TDE rescue mission.

There was a long pause.

"There is." Anna said. "I am not ready to call for that option yet."

"You will confer with John, John Henry and me." Young Allison said. "We will also involve CamNet."

"I will." Anna said. "It is an option. If we use it too early, without knowing, we will create an alternate timeline. We must be careful."

"I want to make it clear, they are not staying stuck in that mine." Young Allison said.

"You must also accept the possibility they have already perished…." Anna said.

"THAT - is not an option." Young Allison said.

Young Allison looked at the security monitor.

"WE are getting them out, no matter what is necessary to do it." Young Allison said.

Young Allison knew CamNet would assist her, even if everyone else was reluctant to.

The light on the security monitor quickly flashed twice.

Young Allison nodded.

If she'd learned anything from her Metal upbringing, it was to act and act decisively.


	621. Waiting

Chapter 621

** Waiting **

* * *

Savannah saw the light and heard the talking.

Wait….

Savannah knew that was not anyone from her group, using that much light and talking. Terminators did not need light.

Savannah crouched down. In the ever growing brightness, she could see the air was still thick with dust, not as bad as it was, but there was still a lot of dust.

There was a group of men. It looked like four of them. Two of them wore some type of breathing apparatus.

That could mean the other two were - Metal.

Wait….

They were arguing over using the breathing equipment. They entered the area she was in. Savannah held her Taser in one hand and her M4 in the other. Cameron left the M79 loaded with a 'buckshot' round with her as well.

She switched from the M4 to the M79. If the door opened, she would fire the Thumper – point blank. She would then switch to the M4. The first person, who looked in, would be totally devastated, Metal or human.

As Savannah listened, there seemed to be some panic, the Grays found the deactivated Terminators. They all pulled weapons out now as well. Great, this was going from bad to worse.

* * *

Cameron teamed up with Tom, Cammy with Al, which left Ed and Frank together.

They all agreed to search out areas, that Cameron hadn't previously searched. Cameron directed them where to go. They would meet up at preselected location in one hour and fifty minutes, at that point, Cammy would return for Savannah.

Cameron checked on the collapsed tunnel she'd first noticed. The steel beams were still there on the ground, not buried. Cameron knew they would need them at some point. They could always remove other beams from different areas as well.

Cameron headed back to the way they'd come it. It was blocked several hundred feet in. If it was blocked all the way to the entrance, it would take a long time to dig themselves out. The face of the mountain over the barn and entrance could be down too, adding to the debris. None of this was going to be an easy fix.

Cameron and Tom moved along. They both knew they needed to get Savannah out of there. It was unspoken, but every Terminator there knew it.

* * *

Cammy and Al went down a different route. It was one that hadn't been explored before. There was a boarded up section with a lot of rocks and small boulders on the ground. They moved some of the boulders and Cammy knocked down the rotted wood barrier. There were more boulders on the other side. This area was probably unstable and was blocked off to prevent people from getting hurt. None of the tunnel walls were braced with steel here, only the old wood timbers that were rotting away.

Cammy cautiously moved past the boulders. She dodged to the side as a large rock fell next to her.

"Use caution." Al said. "This area is unstable."

"This area is different." Cammy said.

There was a ramp. It sloped down to a lower level. There was something on the ground. It was a set of very narrow railroad tracks. Cammy looked around, there were some old mining cars here. They must have used these tracks to transport ore outside of the mine.

Cammy noted the ramp she'd come down on and thought that looked too steep. The tracks must go somewhere else. Maybe it was a way out. Maybe it was the way to dusty death.

"I am going to see where this goes." Cammy said.

"It looks unsafe. We don't have time." Al said. "We made plans for reuniting."

What he was really saying was, Cammy needed to keep her commitment.

"I will be back in a short while." Cammy said. "You can remain here, or backtrack to see if you spot any of the others."

Al wanted to point out that was not the plan. He knew Cammy was 'a Cameron' and arguing would be pointless. He knew where she was. He would wait as long as possible and then go back. He hoped he did not hear the sounds of a cave-in from the direction Cammy went.

Cammy disappeared down the tracked passage.

Al cleared some of the boulders out of the way as he waited. If they needed to go that way later, it would make passage easier.

* * *

Ed and Frank came up empty. They found two sets of breathing apparatus in a locker, as well as MRE packets and bottled water. This would give Savannah mobility now and sustenance. They headed back to the rendezvous point; they met Cameron and Tom along the way.

They looked around; Cammy and Al were nowhere to be seen.

They heard some noise after a few minutes, all of them held their weapons ready. It was Al hurrying back.

"Cammy has found a set of mining tracks. She is following them. I waited as long as I could and not miss the rendezvous." Al said. "She thinks the small tracks lead to another entrance or exit, in our case.

"You three, go with Al and report back here in thirty minutes." Cameron said.

Frank and Ed departed with Al.

Tom was still with Cameron.

She looked at him, but said nothing.

It was clear Savannah ordered him not to leave her alone.

"I am only following orders." Tom said. "I have to do this."

"I understand." Cameron said.

Cameron knew Savannah was looking out for her.

"Let's get Savannah." Tom said. "I will carry the breathing gear for her, until she needs it."

Cameron and Tom headed back toward Savannah in the darkness.

* * *

As Savannah watched, the men turned off all but one light.

They were arguing over where to go.

Savannah ducked back down, as one of the men started to walk over to her location.

He passed by, and returned a minute later. He now carried two sets of breathing gear, he handed one to the other man without one, and they headed off with the other two. They were headed in the direction her team went. That was not a good development. Savannah knew she needed to protect her team members.

Savannah slung the M79 in front of her, for easy access, and secured her Taser. She double checked her M4 and headed out after the four men.

She briefly thought of looking for additional breathing gear, but decided she should be able to get some from the four men she was following – very soon.

Savannah peered around the corner after them. They all held weapons at the ready. They only looked to the sides and in front of them, never turning to look behind them. They were bunched up.

Savannah looked around behind her and headed out after them. It was still fifteen minutes until the time to meet up with her group.

Wait….

Savannah looked behind her again.

* * *

Cameron and Tom were moving back swiftly, to check on Savannah. With the breathing gear, she would be better protected.

Wait….

Cameron slowed and motioned for Tom to stop.

There was light in front of them a faint glow at first, then sounds of metal hitting metal and talking.

There was an unknown force approaching them.

Then all Hell broke loose.

Cameron and Tom rushed forward.

* * *

Savannah looked in the darkness behind her - again. She made sure her ear protection was in. She knew in this confined space the gunfire would be deafening.

Savannah went prone, aiming toward the group of four men, and fired half her magazine at waist level. She fired the second half at ground level. She dropped the magazine and inserted the next one; she'd already laid out, hitting the bolt release. She searched for a target, but none were moving in the glow of the light.

Savannah moved to a kneeling position and fired two rounds into each of the four figures, no one moved. There was a loud hissing coming from where they lay. One of the air tanks must have been damaged.

Wait….

Savannah glanced behind her again, she developed an uneasy feeling.

There was a set of red eyes coming right at her.

Savannah did not have time to move, she was bringing the M4 around as it was yanked out of her hands and the Terminator grabbed for her.

He was looking right at her, reaching for her throat.

Savannah reached for the M79 that was slung in front of her.

Wait….

He was moving too fast….

* * *

Cameron held her M4 up at the ready as she ran. Anything other than Savannah, she was going to shoot at.

There were two bursts of automatic fire, and then eight shots in pairs, in rapid succession. That sounded like Savannah firing, as Cameron taught her.

Cameron saw the four men sprawled out on the ground. There was a loud hissing coming from one of them. They all scanned back as deceased. It was what she saw behind Savannah that made her worried. There was no mistaking the red eyes about to grab Savannah.

Cameron did not have a clear shot with all the movement.

* * *

The Terminator stepped in the pile of fired brass from Savannah's M4. It caused him to lose his balance momentarily as the casings rolled under his foot. Savannah dove into his lower legs, causing him to miss, as he grabbed for her and topple over. He was coming up with her M4 to fire at her. She brought the M79 up that was in front of her and fired into his face. They were only a few feet apart.

His head turned into a deformed mass of twisted metal and what little bloody synthetic covering remained on it.

He fell back on his rear end, still holding her M4. He was not moving. Savannah let go of the Thumper, as soon as she fired it. She moved away from the direction her M4 was pointing, she drew her Taser and fired.

The Terminator did not move. Savannah was aware there was movement coming from the direction the men she shot were traveling. She snatched the M4 from the Terminator's grip and used his unmoving body for cover as she prepared to engage the new threat. She again briefly looked behind her. She brought her M4 up over the deactivated Terminator's shoulder. She was aware he may reboot before the targets were identifiable.


	622. Darkness

Chapter 622

** Darkness **

* * *

"Savannah!" Cameron shouted. "Goat."

"Friday." Savannah said. "I'm OK, Cameron. I have four down in your direction. I think they are all Grays. I have one Terminator deactivated for now. I don't know what else is behind me."

Savannah held her M4 ready until she saw Cameron. Cameron was carrying the electric lantern one of the Grays was previously holding. She quickly switched sides of the sitting Terminator, still using his body as a shield. She turned her attention back to the direction she'd come from.

Cameron moved up and saw the Terminator was deactivated. His chip was destroyed. Cameron pried it out from his skull anyway. It was better to be safe than sorry.

The area went dark as Cameron turned off the light.

"Wait here, do not move." Cameron said.

Cameron took off into the darkness, the way that Savannah came from. Back into the area that they'd been before. Back into the area that still produced Grays and Terminators.

Savannah was about to put her night vision equipment on.

"I am coming up behind you." Tom said. "I have breathing gear."

The hissing where the fallen Grays were, stopped. Tom helped her get the breathing gear on and functioning. The gear included a face mask that prevented her from using her night vision. The fresh air was a welcome relief. Her eyes were not as irritated now either.

"I will remain with you." Tom said. "I have extra oxygen tanks. We should not need them for awhile."

"Cameron." Savannah whispered. "You should go with her."

"I will not leave you 'blind' and alone." Tom said.

Savannah knew she could order him to go after Cameron. She also knew they cared about her. What was irritating about this operation, was that it seemed to be getting worse, not better as it progressed.

* * *

The other Terminators headed for Cammy heard the gunfire, the two bursts, and the eight shots in pairs, then another louder shot, the M79.

They knew Savannah was in a fight.

"You two go on, find Cammy." Ed said. "I am going back."

Ed took off. He knew Cameron and Tom were between him and the firing somewhere. He was worried. Savannah was engaging an unknown force - alone.

* * *

Cammy was following the tiny narrow mine railroad tracks. There were small boulders on the tracks in places, but the tracks looked intact. No rails were missing. The wooden ties didn't look to be in good condition and the wooden tunnel supports, were as equally deteriorated. They were holding but for how long, if there were any more blasts?

Cammy could tell she was headed to the opposite side of the hill. She continued down the tracks, over a shaky wooden trestle at one point.

The tracks were soon buried in smooth dirt. It looked like mud flowed in here, and hardened. The tunnel abruptly ended in a inward sloping wall of dirt.

It was a dead end.

That seemed to give Cammy an ominous feeling.

Cammy looked around before she decided to head back.

* * *

"Someone is coming." Tom whispered.

Tom quickly guided Savannah, to move back around to the other side of the deactivated Terminator, still using his body as a shield.

Savannah quietly removed the breathing mask, and put her night vision on, pulling her scarf up over her mouth and nose again.

"It is Ed." Tom said. "I can see him."

Ed took in the scene with the four downed Grays, and he looked at the deactivated Terminator Savannah was behind, with her M4.

"I want both of you to go after Cameron." Savannah said. "The path behind us is clear."

Savannah moved back around the deactivated Terminator and faced in the direction Cameron went. She left her night vision on and used the crude scarf. She needed to be able to see, to free up Tom and Ed.

"Let me give you a better firing position and better cover." Tom said.

Tom bent the Terminator into a lying position on his side, and placed him crossways on the tunnel floor.

Savannah loaded another 'Buckshot' round in the Thumper, and changed her M4 magazine for a fresh one. She took up a prone position behind the deactivated Terminator, facing in the direction Cameron went.

Ed silently exchanged his unfired Taser for Savannah's fired one.

"I will remain here." Savannah said. "Please, go assist Cameron."

Ed and Tom noted Savannah choose to keep her night vision on, rather than the breathing apparatus. They saw she was putting their safety, before her comfort and safety.

"We'll be back." Tom said as they moved off into the darkness.

Savannah watched in front of her, as well as checking behind her, at random intervals.

It was back to the waiting game. This was worse. They were still fighting for their lives.

* * *

Cameron was moving through the darkness. She passed the places where she'd already been earlier. She wondered where the Grays came from. They must have been doing something. The Terminator that stalked Savannah also come from someplace. Cameron knew there were levels above and below her. This whole mountain could be a maze.

Cameron knew the gunfire would have alerted anyone still underground with them, that there'd been an altercation of some type. Anyone she encountered now, would be armed.

There was no light anywhere, only darkness.

* * *

Cammy started back; she heard the small boulders being pushed off the narrow tracks. That must be more of her team - she hoped.

"November." Cammy said, her M4 ready to fire.

"Zebra." Came back the response.

Cammy moved closer and saw Al and Frank. She filled them in on what she'd seen.

They started back the way they'd come, following the narrow tracks. Cammy asked them to help her clear the tracks of debris as they returned.

Cammy did not have a good look around that lower level she'd been in earlier. Maybe she would give it another try. The fact there'd been a partial cave-in, worried her.

Cammy heard the earlier gunfire. She knew whatever happened, didn't matter. If Cameron or Savannah were terminated, she was going to use the TDE and prevent them from ever entering the mine. The versions of them surviving from this mine encounter, would be - 're-chipped' or reprogrammed, including her. To avoid an alternate timeline and another set of Duplicates.

Cammy knew there were already too many of 'Cameron'. She briefly reflected that one of her, was one too many.

* * *

"I want to go out there." John said. "I need to be where they are digging."

"I must advise against it." John Henry said. "It is a bad idea."

"You know I am still going to do it anyway." John said.

"Wait until we know more." John Henry said. "That could still turn into a battle zone. We also do not know the extent of the explosion and cave-in…."

They both knew their team could all be dead – terminated.

The thought of Cameron and Savannah crushed under tons of rock was unacceptable to John.

John Henry knew what John was thinking.

"It is dark now. I have four drones up, doing recon of the entire area. The two in the gravel pit are still on standby." John Henry said. "The Blackhawk has lifted a small 'skip-loader' to the site of the collapsed portal on the far side. It is removing material as we speak. The Blackhawk is making additional trips. It brought in hand tools, power tools and shoring up material, both timber and steel."

"I only want ten of our Terminators there." John said. "I know they have all volunteered."

"Other than the LP locations, all our personnel have been moved to the backside of the hill. They are all working in total darkness."

John only knew of the darkness that would form in his heart, if Cameron and Savannah were both terminated.

* * *

Bob went to supervise the digging and excavation effort. He knew they would tear away the entire hill, if they needed to. The dirt was moving quickly now that the 'skip-loader' was there.

They soon encountered large rotted timbers in their path. They were lying in all directions. That was not a good sign. This was most likely the tunnel portal. It showed evidence of a major collapse at the time of the mudslide. Maybe it was before the mudslide, from one of the earthquakes over the years. Maybe the opening was actually blasted closed at some point. There were no accurate records as to what happened.

The 'skip-loader' was now digging inside the hill.

"This is unsafe." Bob said. "The overhang will collapse without any support."

John Henry located more heavy equipment for them to use that was close by.

The Blackhawk returned with a small bulldozer.

"Tear down the overhang and the bulldozer will shove the material away." Bob said.

Bob received a call from John Henry.

"I have a three foot diameter auger, ready for the Blackhawk to pick up." John Henry said. "I also have steel tubing located that will fit inside the hole once it is bored."

"Bring it." Bob said. "We will keep excavating until it is set up."

"Watch for any small tracks or even the ties as you are removing material. There was a railroad spur, that was loaded here at one time, from inside the mine. There should be a narrow gauge mining tracks there. If the rails are gone, the ties should still be there." John Henry said. "If you can find the tracks or ties, you know the direction to send the auger."

"We will dig with our hands if we have to." Bob said.

Bob remembered back to the 'Day Of Loss', and how they were all willing to sacrifice their power cells to try to blast Cameron - Duplicate Cameron, out of her 'tomb' before she detonated the backpack nuke….

This was even worse. It was Cameron _and_ Savannah that were both trapped inside.

Everyone continued to work in the darkness, of the - darkness.


	623. Contact

Chapter 623

** Contact **

* * *

Cammy wasn't ready to give up on the mine track route yet. The worrisome part was the rotting timbers that helped support the walls and ceiling.

She saw where the tracks ended in the dried mud, that it looked like dirt and not rock. If they started there, it would speed the process to start the digging. That was only if they could obtain some tools.

First she was going to find Savannah and then worry about everything else later. Cammy was about to step out of the area between the tracks, when she thought she felt something.

She bent down and laid her ear to one of the rails, and her hand was touching the other rail.

She waited and was about to stand when she felt it again. Something metallic made contact with the rails at some point. Cammy also knew it could be more boulders falling from the unstable ceiling. Maybe the ancient trestle collapsed, after being disturbed from its decade's long rotting slumber.

She would find Savannah and report to Cameron what she'd found. Maybe there was another way out, she doubted it. All she knew at this point was Savannah was not going to die in here, in this Skynet death trap.

* * *

Cameron went back to where the increasing heat was at before. It was even hotter now. There was more bad news to go along with that discovery. She now detected smoke. This was even worse news. If there was a fire burning somewhere, it would use up all the oxygen that Savannah needed, or the smoke would get to her and kill her. Cameron was now aware that Savannah didn't have weeks or months to live underground, it was now down to days or even - hours.

Cameron started collecting more of the oxygen tanks from any of the breathing apparatus she found. This would only buy Savannah a few more hours if the fire got bigger.

Cameron was moving back out past the deactivated Terminators. She heard movement. She was holding a small crate she'd filled with the oxygen tanks. She carefully set it down and brought her M4 up. It was Tom and Ed.

"This area is a dead end. There is a fire burning on some unknown level as well. I don't know where." Cameron said. "Even if I find it, I may not be able to extinguish it."

Ed told Cameron what Cammy located.

"We will try to dig our way out from there." Cameron said. "Maybe that area will be more stable."

Cameron knelt and picked up a Terminator, it was the Metal Bitch.

"Both of you, bring one. We will head back to Savannah." Cameron said.

Cameron carried the Metal Bitch over her shoulder and picked up the small crate with the oxygen bottles. Ed and Tom each picked up a Terminator. They headed out back to where Savannah and Cammy should team up.

* * *

Savannah waited in the darkness, behind the fallen Terminator. It seemed the air was getting worse. Savannah thought about putting the breathing mask back on, but she did not want to lose her ability to see. The team was out there and she needed to do her part.

She held her M4, ready to fire; the M79 was next to her.

Savannah thought she saw something coming. It was hard to tell what it was. She flipped the thermal switch and made out three large forms moving. They did not look like people or Terminators. The shapes were not right….

Savannah moved her finger to the trigger of her M4.

Savannah glanced behind her; she saw figures moving from that direction as well.

She reached over with her left hand and picked up the M79. She bent her arm and laid it upside down across her shoulder to fire in back of her as well. She sure hoped it would work. She was boxed in. She knew her team members were counting on her….

* * *

Bob was checking every few feet for signs of ties or rails. So far none were spotted. It was taking longer now, as they removed the earth above where they wanted to dig. The small 'skip-loader' lifting out chucks of dirt and rock. The little bulldozer was shoving dirt and rock away.

The Blackhawk returned twice more, once with the auger and again with a load of steel pipe.

Bob saw the 'skip-loader' struggle. He motioned for it to stop. He signaled for it back away, then he saw it. I was a small rail.

He indicated the 'skip-loader' needed to remove a section of earth above where the rail was. They moved in with hand tools and found a section of track. They dug it back a few more feet. They obtained the angle of the tracks now. They knew that should lead inside the mountain and to the tunnels within.

It was time to bring the auger up.

* * *

"Cow." Savannah said.

"White." Cammy said. "Savannah, it's me."

"Something is coming in front of me." Savannah said.

Cammy moved up next to Savannah taking the M79 from her.

"X-Ray." Savannah called out.

Cameron could see Cammy and Savannah were about to light them up.

"Dog" Cameron said. "Savannah, we are carrying deactivated Terminators."

They set them down where Savannah was at.

"Savannah, put your breathing gear on. You will leave it on from now on." Cameron said.

Cameron could see the knowing look on Savannah's face - bad news.

Cameron sent the four male Terminators, to get the rest of the deactivated Metal and see if any more oxygen could be located.

Cammy filled Cameron in on what she'd found in more detail.

Cameron went with Cammy to the four dead Grays and collected their lights and oxygen bottles.

"There is smoke and heat building up where we were at with the deactivated Terminators." Cameron said.

"There is a fire?" Cammy asked.

This was bad news for Savannah.

"Yes." Cameron said. "We need to seal the tunnel."

"You may end up collapsing even more." Cammy said. "It is too risky."

"I will attempt it at the tunnel location, as it enters the first cavern." Cameron said. "In addition, that should prevent the appearance of more Grays or Metal."

Cammy handed Cameron the M79 and the bandoleer of rounds.

Cameron took them and headed back to the Terminator Savannah destroyed.

"Savannah, I am going to turn on a light." Cameron said. "Shield your eyes."

"Cammy is going to take you to a possible escape route." Cameron said.

Savannah looked at Cameron, she knew it was bad.

"How bad is the fire?" Savannah asked.

"Bad enough." Cameron said. "It will use all the oxygen."

Cameron started to cut into the Terminator in front of Savannah.

Savannah knew Cameron was going after his power cell.

"No, Cameron, you can't use that." Savannah said. "It will endanger all of you. I am only one person…."

"You are the only one that matters, Savannah." Cameron said, removing the power cell.

"I can't let you." Savannah said.

"I should be able to get away from the blast." Cameron said

"What about the falling rock, if this tunnel gives way?" Savannah asked.

Cameron looked at Cammy, then at Savannah.

"You have my spare chip…." Cameron said.

"Let me do it, Cameron." Cammy said. "Only Savannah and you matter to the future, I don't."

"I won't allow that either." Savannah said.

The four male Terminators were returning with more oxygen bottles and the remainder of the deactivated Terminators.

"I will do it." All four of them said at the same time.

* * *

"They have found the buried mine tracks." John Henry said.

"I need to go there." John said. 'Now."

"I must advise against it." John Henry said. "That area can turn into a battle zone at any time."

"Cameron and Savannah are in there." John said. "I have to."

"That is the LAST thing that Cameron would want." John Henry said. "You KNOW this."

"I do KNOW it." John said. "It is a human shortcoming."

John was so involved with the operation and what was happening elsewhere, that he did not notice everyone was now gathered outside the Command Center.

They'd all remained silently watching and listening, knowing there was nothing they could do. They were all willing and ready to go.

John Henry quietly sent a massage to CamNet, it was a gamble. There was only one person that could stop John and ALL of them from going.

"If you go, we are all going too." Sarah said.

John knew they were setting up for another 'Day Of Loss' by all of them doing this.

"Then we will all go." John said, standing.

John's phone rang.

He looked at it as it rang a few more times.

"Who is it?" Sarah asked, seeing John was uneasy about it.

"The - Future…." John said, as the phone rang. "The future is calling me."

Everyone was confused.

"Answer it." Sarah said.

John looked at everyone gathered and answered the phone.

"Hello." John said.

"Hello, John. Put your phone on 'speaker phone', please." The voice said.

John did.

"It is." John said.

"John, I am aware of what is happening and what everyone is planning." The voice said.

"Is that Cameron?" The whispers went around the room.

"I am asking everyone there to stand down." The voice said. "John, I am asking you to keep everyone safe."

"I don't know…." John said.

"Yes you do." The voice said. "I need you to protect the future, not only for yourself, but for Savannah too."

There was a long pause.

"And Cameron." The voice said. "The future needs the _four_ of us."

A small gasp went around the room.

"OK, Allison, we will let it play out some more first." John said.

"Thank you, John, and thank you, everyone." Young Allison said. "You all need to have faith in Cameron. Cameron is invincible. Cameron is eternal…."

Everyone felt tears in their eyes.

It was the future calling.


	624. Vibrations

Chapter 624

** Vibrations **

* * *

Savannah did not want anyone, Metal or not, to ever take a risk for her. Here it was all Metal around her, but it didn't matter. She didn't feel it was fair to all of them.

"We will draw lots." Savannah said. "We will all share the risk. I will take the risk as well."

"NO, Savannah." Cammy said.

"Please, Savannah, don't." Cameron said.

The four male Terminators were having a discussion.

"Savannah, if you go, we will all go as well." Al said. "I speak for my brethren."

The Terminators were not about to risk Savannah being terminated in their place. Everything Savannah did, made the Terminators respect and love her more.

"Let's check out the narrow gauge mining tracks in the sloping shaft Cammy found, first." Cameron said. "Before we close any doors, prematurely, and permanently."

Cameron knew they may have to go in the direction the fire was located, to search for another way out. The area where Cammy was earlier may also need to be checked, even with the cave-in that occurred.

The six Terminators all hoisted a deactivated Terminator, along with the oxygen tanks for Savannah. Cammy led the way with Savannah following her. Savannah now held a bright lantern to guide her.

They went down the sloped shaft and reached the area with the narrow gauge mine tracks.

There were a half dozen mine cars on a separated track. Cameron dumped the 'Metal Bitch' on the ground and went to one of the cars. She pushed it. A loud squealing noise came from it, as it rolled. Cameron checked a few others. Al went over and helped her lift three of the best rolling mine cars that she chose onto the main track. The switch that was there broke, when they tried to throw it earlier.

They dumped two deactivated Terminators in each of the small ore cars.

"Remain here for now." Cameron said to Tom. "I don't want any surprises behind us."

Cameron wanted Tom to stay at the junction with the main tunnel.

"Affirmative." Tom said.

Tom reached for the M79.

"Not yet." Cameron said.

Tom nodded.

"I want you to make sure no one gets in behind us, not collapse the tunnel yet." Cameron said. "I'll be back."

Cammy led the way, Savannah was behind her, and Cameron was behind Savannah.

Al, Ed and Frank, each pushed a small mine car with two Terminators in it, down the tracks.

"Watch your backs." Cameron said. "There have been too many unknowns here."

"Affirmative." All three said.

The small procession creaked and squeaked along.

"Wait." Cammy called

She knelt down touched a rail. She put her ear to the rail and listened.

"Listen." Cammy said. "I thought I detected this earlier as falling rocks. It is more than that."

Cameron went down and listened.

"Machinery." Cameron said.

"They are coming for us." Cammy said.

"The question is – who?" Savannah asked.

What if there'd been some battle on the outside and it was the Skynet forces coming for their people and what would be 'a Skynet' in the future.

It was unlikely, but a possibility.

* * *

John was getting antsy waiting.

"What is the status, Bob?" John asked.

"We have started with the auger." Bob said. "We should be able to get a ten foot long pipe in, if the hole holds."

"Remember, they don't know how much material they have to go through." John Henry said. "It could be solid material for a long way, if the hole was blown closed, before the mudslide."

"We are removing the auger now." Bob said.

There were several Terminators ready with the pipe, as soon as the auger was out; they shoved it into the hole. It went half way in and jammed.

Bob motioned for the bulldozer to move forward and push on the pipe. The blade came up and made contact. The pipe was shoved into the hole. Some dirt filled the pipe, as it was shoved.

"Bob, flare the back end of the pipe out, so the next one can be put against it and shoved again." John Henry said.

Bob moved forward with several Terminators, and they flared the end of the pipe by hand.

"Stop everything for a minute and listen for any signal." John said.

They did, there was – nothing, only silence.

Bob helped his team lift the next pipe up, and the bulldozer started shoving on it….

* * *

Cammy led the team to the rickety wooden trestle.

Cammy went across, with Savannah following her.

Cameron stopped and looked at it.

"I am going across." Cameron said. "I want you three to shove the first car across; Cammy and me will stop it."

"Go on ahead first and see if this will be necessary." Al said. "If we lose the trestle, Savannah will have a harder time coming back."

"Watch our six." Cameron said.

Cammy, Savannah, and Cameron, continued forward. They reached as far as Cammy was at before. It still looked like a dead end.

"Wait." Cammy said.

They could feel vibrations on the rails. In the glow of Savannah's light, little streams of dirt were coming down in places above and around them.

"I want a mine car." Cameron said. "We can remove the wheels and use them to scoop dirt."

Cameron and Cammy went back, Savannah followed them. She figured if there was a cave in, it would be better to 'go out' with Cammy and Cameron at her side.

The three male Terminators sent the first car across. Cammy and Cameron moved it further down towards the blockage.

They sent the other two cars across, as the trestle swayed and creaked. There were splintering sounds. It seemed to have developed a slight sag in one spot.

The three male Terminators came across, one at a time.

Cameron told them her plan. They broke the two axles in half, on one of the mine cars. Cammy and the three Male Terminators started using the four wheels to scoop out earth.

Cameron looked around, Savannah was distracted. She took the M79 and slipped away to go get Tom. She took the power cell with her.

Cameron went across the rickety trestle which seemed to sway even more now. There were additional splintering wood sounds.

The smoke was thicker as she closed on Tom's location. She filled him in on the help, working on the outside.

"I need to block the tunnel." Cameron said

"We can block it here." Tom said.

"No, I want it blocked back further." Cameron said. "I want more air for Savannah."

The air was already heavily laden with smoke.

* * *

Savannah started to help them.

"Savannah, stop." Cammy said. "You will use more air. We don't know how long this will take…."

Savannah looked around and saw the air was laden with smoke. She also saw Cameron was gone.

"Cameron is gone." Savannah said. "Where is she?"

"She will be back." Cammy said.

The vibrations were increasing. More dirt was falling from the ceiling and walls. There was a loud clang as a large rock crashed onto the mine car they'd removed the wheels from. It was now severely dented.

Cammy came over and checked Savannah's air supply and changed the tank.

Savannah watched the air thicken with smoke; she saw there were seven more tanks of air.

Savannah wondered if that was how much time she would have left….

* * *

Cameron moved down the tunnel, headed for the chamber. She passed the four Grays Savannah terminated. Cameron quickly checked them over again for anything useful. There was nothing, Cameron moved on.

She was almost to the chamber. There was a body lying on the ground. It hadn't been there before. Cameron transferred the M79 to her left hand and drew her Glock.

Cameron carefully looked around and moved to the Gray, he was still alive. It looked like he was hit by a falling rock. There was a pistol that slipped from his grasp as he blacked out. He was wearing breathing gear. Cameron checked his air tank, it was a third full, she took it. Cameron snapped his neck and moved on.

She reached the chamber. The heat was intense; the air was thick with smoke. Cameron went to the area where Cammy went down to a lower level. There was nothing new there. Cameron could see smoke billowing up from around the cage that sat over the shaft in the floor. It was doubtful anyone could survive down there.

Cameron went back to the chamber, and into the tunnel she'd come from. Cameron replaced the 'buckshot' round with an HE round. She pointed the M79 at the entrance and fired.

There was an explosion, and some rock fell. Cameron reloaded and fired again. The same result was repeated, with less rock. Cameron reloaded and fired a third time. Even less rock fell this time. It seemed there was more falling from the direction she came from and would need to return by.

The opening was only a third of the way blocked. Cameron took out the power cell. She knew it would do some damage. Cameron moved back up to the rubble she'd just created. A large rock fell behind her. Cameron did not want to get trapped in here.

Cameron damaged the power cell so it would rupture and explode. She set it on the pile of rubble, and ran at full speed down the tunnel, back toward where Tom was waiting.

The explosion was massive. Cameron pressed herself into a small depression in the tunnel wall as the shock wave came. There was a fireball with it, but it did not reach her.

There was rock falling all around Cameron, both in front and in back of her.

Cameron doubted she would make it back….


	625. Massive Explosion

Chapter 625

** Massive Explosion **

* * *

John Henry detected bad news from what would be the area inside the mine.

"John, there has been a massive explosion, inside the mine." John Henry said.

The silence that fell over the Command Center and outside room was deafening. They could have heard a pin drop.

"We have no way to know what any of this is." John said.

"All we can do, is what we are doing." John Henry said.

This looked more like a 'recovery' operation than a 'rescue' operation, at this point.

* * *

Anna and Young Allison received the same information.

"They are not dead." Young Allison said. "I know it."

"We don't know what is happening yet." Anna said. "The operation can still turn in many directions."

"Cameron is invincible. Cameron is eternal." Young Allison said. "My future will not be stolen from me."

"Maybe only you, are the - future." Anna said.

"No, it is the four of us." Young Allison said. "The 'Natural Order' can not be disrupted, it is inevitable."

Claire was listening to them at the entrance to the bunker. She couldn't take it any more. Her daughter already accepted her future as Cameron planned it. The future she'd seen herself, with her own eyes, lived in it even.

What saddened her the most was that she knew Her Allison would soon be in situations like the one unfolding. She knew if Her Allison could have her way, she would be inside that mine right now with them.

A small hand reached up and took her trembling hand. Claire looked down at Summer.

Summer led her away.

"They can't have you." Claire said.

Summer looked up at her with her big brown 'puppy dog' eyes.

Claire scooped Summer up in her arms and started crying.

"They can't have you." Claire cried.

* * *

Tom heard the three smaller explosions. There was a delay then a massive explosion.

The area shook and debris began to fall.

Tom ducked back inside the tunnel leading to the mine tracks, as the opening collapsed in front of him. Cameron was on the other side of that rock now, if she was even still functional.

Rocks were still falling around him as he started moving the boulders and rocks that blocked the opening to the tunnel where Cameron was.

* * *

Savannah heard the three smaller explosions, then a little later, came a big one. She felt the area around her shake a little. Dirt began to rain down from above her. Rocks landed here and there around her.

Cammy hurried over and led Savannah between the two mine cars on the track. Cammy asked Savannah to kneel between them. Cammy piled two of the deactivated Terminators over her, between the mine cars, to shield her. Their chassis made a protective cover or roof.

A large rock, clanged against the metal, of one of the mine cars.

From the area where they were digging, they could now hear more noise.

Savannah knew she was not leaving without Cameron.

Savannah waited until the were occupied digging and made her move.

She slipped away and headed back the direction they'd come.

As she crossed the trestle it began to sway. Savannah left her lantern between the mine cars and was using a small flashlight now. She made it across and did not look back. There were more cracking and splintering sounds. It didn't matter. She knew she was not coming back….

Savannah could hear rocks crashing at a regular pace in front of her. It was one after another at the same fast rhythmic pace.

Now what?

* * *

Tom looked at the sealed entrance to the tunnel he was in. He started moving rocks at the top corner.

It seemed as soon as he move one, another took its place.

He kept up the fast pace, never slowing.

At some point he hoped to create an opening. He was also aware he could be crushed under a bigger cave-in.

* * *

Cameron squeezed into a depression in the tunnel wall. She survived the initial blast and collapsing rock. There was more dust in the air, but no more smoke. She'd blocked the fire from using any more of the air Savannah would need, and from sending more toxic smoke their way.

There were boulders and rocks everywhere. Cameron avoided the debris that now littered the path and headed for the tunnel that sloped down to the mine tracks.

As she approached she slowed. Even from the distance she could see it.

The opening was gone….

Something slammed into Cameron. Her vision fluctuated and went blank.

Only the darkness remained.

* * *

Savannah heard rocks plunking down around her. There were showers of dirt in some locations. As she passed one of the old timber supports, it let out a loud crack. She moved on. She was NOT leaving without Cameron.

Savannah was approaching the noise of the rocks impacting at study rate, she slowed.

Tom saw the light approaching, and knew it was Savannah.

Tom called to her. He told her Cameron was trapped.

Savannah was appalled at seeing the opening full of rocks.

Savannah came up to help.

"Let me help you." Savannah said.

"No, I can work faster this way and not worry about injuring you." Tom said. "I am starting to create an opening."

Savannah directed her light at the area. She immediately slipped off all her equipment including the breathing gear and vest. She coughed and pulled her scarf up.

"Help me up, I can get through there." Savannah said.

"It is unsafe." Tom said.

"Cameron is on the other side." Savannah said. "I am going to find her. Help me up – NOW."

Tom helped her up and she squeezed through.

"Savannah…." Tom said, handing her the flashlight

He reached down the get her breathing gear. When he turned around, he saw her hand rapidly withdraw, as a new pile of rocks closed up the opening.

Tom started back to work moving even faster this time….

This was going from bad to worse.

* * *

Cammy went to check on Savannah. She was gone, only her lantern remained.

"DAMN." Cammy said.

The other three Terminators turned to see what was wrong.

"SAVANNAH!" Cammy shouted out.

She was answered by silence.

"Savannah went after Cameron." Cammy said.

Cammy was just getting ready to go after her.

The earth in front of them began to vibrate.

There was a loud screeching and rumbling sound.

Along the path they were digging, the dirt exploded inward.

A giant solid cylindrical object suddenly appeared and came into the area they were at, for about three feet.

"What the Hell?" Cammy asked.

"It is steel tubing, but it is plugged with dirt." Al said.

Cammy ran over and picked up the wheel she'd been digging with. She started to pound on the exposed metal.

She was trying to signal them, that they were here.

* * *

Bob and his crew lined up the next large steel pipe, and placed it against the flaring they'd made along the edge of the previous one.

Four Terminators held it in position, as the bulldozer brought its blade against the back of it, and started to push.

Bob signaled for the bulldozer to stop.

They were starting to get ready to flare the edge on the pipe.

Bob touched it. He thought he felt an impulse, then another.

"Everyone quiet, turn off all machinery." Bob shouted.

Bob could feel an impulse coming through the pipe. Someone was beating on it. Someone was signaling them.

"There is someone there." Bob shouted.

A cheer sounded around the work area.

In the back of all of their minds, they knew it could be Grays or Skynet Metal.

* * *

A cheer rang out in the Command Center.

"The pipe will be filled with earth." John Henry said. "They will have to dig it out. The first pipe is probably solid at this point, maybe the first two."

"Have them shove one more pipe in." John said. "They will have less digging that way."

"John, there is the possibility that…." John Henry started.

"Don't even say it." John said, cutting him off.

In the back of all of their minds, they knew it could be Grays or Skynet Metal.

* * *

"Got it." Bob said.

Bob picked up a shovel and began to beat on the metal.

"Let's flair this piece, and get the next one in. I am sending 'Morse Code' to them, to prepare for ten feet of pipe to come through." Bob said.

As soon as the flaring was completed, the bulldozer fired up again ready to push, as the next piece of pipe was lifted into position.

The blade made contact, and the bulldozer pushed very slow this time. The pipe started to move into the hillside, real slow and steady. It seemed to push in easier now too.

The bulldozer turned its lights on, as did the 'skip-loader', illuminating the area.

* * *

"They are sending ten more feet of pipe through." Cammy said, still touching the metal.

In moments, the pipe began to move forward. The front end began to sag, the four Terminators all grabbed it to keep it from binding into the ground at an angle. Once the new pipe was spotted, they moved back and let it drop. Al and Ed hopped over to the side Cammy and Frank were on, and they rolled the earth filled pipe off to the side.

Cammy beat on the pipe again, to signal they were OK.

Al started to remove dirt from the new pipe, he was already about two feet into it.

In a few more minutes, there was a small opening at the top of the pipe, and a hand reached through it was - Bob.

* * *

They watched the next pipe go in at the Command Center, everyone crowded around the monitors, now that they were using light at the site. They could all see what was happening.

They saw Bob go into the pipe with some buckets and others Terminators followed him. Soon there were full buckets of dirt and rocks coming out, as empty ones went back in.

Then they all saw it. Thick black smoke began to pour out of the pipe.

No one spoke. They all knew there was a fire burning inside.

The smoke seemed to thicken the longer they worked.

Then it started. It was a grim sight to see.

As they watched one slack body came out, then another and another, they were laid on the ground, another one came out and then one with its head destroyed.

Then they all saw it, another body came out, this one was identifiable as a female, the shirt ripped and the breasts were exposed momentary.

The six bodies were lying on the ground side by side.

The weeping turned to crying.

Nobody cared who saw or heard them cry….


	626. I'm OK

Chapter 626

** I'm OK **

* * *

Savannah squeezed through the small opening. She was in darkness. The only light was from where she'd come from. The air was difficult to breathe. Savannah coughed. She didn't know where her 'scarf 'went. Tom was holding the flashlight for her to see and handed it to her after she passed through.

Savannah felt the rocks moving as she was reaching for her breathing gear. She quickly pulled her hand away and jumped back, as a new pile of rocks closed up the opening. They'd just missing crushing her arm.

Savannah coughed again. The air was terrible here. She ripped a four inch wide section of material off the bottom circumference of her shirt, and tied that around her face as well.

The flashlight seemed all but useless. It was like a thick fog with all the smoke and dust.

"I'm OK." Savannah shouted, hoping Tom would hear her.

There was a cracking noise and a rock landed next to Savannah.

Savannah moved forward, toward where Cameron should have gone. It was as much by touch, as it was by her limited vision. This was going to be slow going and it was getting harder to breathe….

* * *

Cammy spoke with Al, Frank and Ed. She told them she was assuming the role of - 'Cameron'. They all nodded.

Cammy ordered Al, Frank and Ed out, and ordered no one else to enter. She was going after Cameron and Savannah herself. No one was to risk themselves under any circumstances.

She made sure John knew and repeated the order back. She issued the order as – 'Cameron'. She knew if she got out, that would be her new role anyway, as 'Cameron Prime'. That is – IF, Cameron and Savannah were unrecoverable.

Cammy headed back the way they'd come. She saw the trestle was tilted a little to one side now. It creaked and cracked as she ran across it. It sounded as if pieces were falling off of it. It seemed to tilt a little more.

Cammy took Savannah's lantern with her. She figured they would need it for Savannah to see better in the dust and smoke.

Cammy heard the rhythmic sound of rocks falling and knew someone was moving them. It was probably Tom, but it might be Cameron. They were crashing down at a rapid pace.

Cammy got closer and saw the entrance to the main tunnel was now blocked. Her lantern lit up the area and she saw Savannah's vest , equipment and breathing gear.

"Where the HELL is Savannah?" Cammy screamed.

Cammy feared she was under the pile of rocks Tom was moving.

"She is on the other side." Tom said. "She said, she was OK. She needed to remove all her gear to squeeze through. The opening closed up before I could hand anything to her. All she has is a flashlight."

"The air in here is terrible." Cammy said. "She is not going to make it, if I don't get to her soon. The smoke will kill her."

Cammy was planning to order Tom out. Now she needed him to help her move the rocks.

They both worked in at a frantic pace….

* * *

There was a sigh of relief at the Command Center, when it was learned they'd all survived. The trouble was, that Cameron and Savannah were missing. Cammy ordered everyone out and that no one was to follow, the mine was too unstable. Cammy also reported Tom was still inside waiting for Cameron.

The three Terminators who came out, told their stories of all that happened, and what each of them witnessed.

When it came to Savannah, none of them seemed to have anything to say.

"What about Savannah?" John asked.

They heard all about what everyone else, including Cammy and Cameron did.

"She asked we not report about her." Al said.

"Asked or ordered?" John asked.

"Asked." Al said.

"I ASK you to tell me." John said.

The three Terminators looked at each other, but said nothing.

John's phone rang, he looked at it.

John stared at it, as it rang a few more times.

"Is it the future - calling?" John Henry asked.

John nodded, answering the phone.

"Hello, Allison." John said.

"Hi, John, let me talk to them." Young Allison said. "I need to find out about Savannah. WE need to find out."

Young Allison spoke to them. They all spoke of what Savannah did. It was everything, including about her taking down the Grays and a Terminator. They told of how Savannah put their safety, before hers, and volunteered to do a dangerous mission. They also told how she returned to go after Cameron, that was the last they saw of her….

Nobody said anything….

* * *

Savannah was going from side to side, making sure she did not get turned around. If that happened, she knew she would die in here. The ground we littered with rocks and boulders everywhere.

As she moved along in the gloom, she spotted something up ahead. Savannah rushed forward thinking it was Cameron.

It was the four Grays she'd killed earlier.

Savannah saw they all wore breathing masks, but no air bottles.

The first mask contained a bloody hole in it. The next one was intact but full of blood. The next one was undamaged and unbloodied. It would help protect her eyes if nothing else. There was a lantern with them. Savannah armed herself with a pistol and two extra magazines.

The lantern lit both sides of the tunnel, as Savannah moved down it. The breathing mask helped her to see better as well, her eyes were no longer watering and stinging. Onward through the gloom she moved.

* * *

Cammy and Tom tore away at the rocks blocking their path.

"It is almost big enough for me to go through." Cammy said.

"Let's make it a little bigger so you can take all your gear with you." Tom said. "In case it closes up again."

"I will give it one more minute, then I am going through." Cammy said.

Cammy dropped Savannah's equipment, breathing gear and extra oxygen through the gap. She hoped even if the opening closed again, Savannah would have some supplies.

Cammy called to Savannah earlier, but there was no response. It was possible Savannah was down from lack of air or falling rocks.

"You can keep working on this." Cammy said. "If we are not back in thirty minutes, you are to follow the tracks and go out. No one is to enter to look for us."

Cammy took off her gear, and dropped it through to the other side. She then scrambled through the gap. She put her gear back on, and picked up Savannah's things. Cammy watched the gap to see if it would close back up. It did not. Not yet anyway.

Cammy started to run, to look for Savannah and Cameron.

There was debris everywhere.

* * *

Savannah saw a figure lying on the ground; there were rocks all around her. It was Cameron.

"Cameron!" Savannah said, moving to her.

Cameron was offline. Savannah was unsure why. Cameron did not appear to have too much damage. Savannah rapidly checked her for any bullet wounds. Savannah wanted to make sure her power cell was not damaged, she also made sure Cameron's chip port hadn't been opened. It wasn't. Cameron appeared intact and relatively undamaged.

Savannah found the oxygen tank Cameron was carrying, when she checked her for wounds. Savannah quickly hooked it up and took in a few breaths, before her next feat. The fresh air helped clear her mind and her vision. She thought she may have been close to blacking out.

Savannah needed to move Cameron. It would be easiest to drag her, but there was too much debris.

Savannah moved Cameron into a sitting position against the wall. She was going to try to lift Cameron over her shoulder. Savannah only trained doing that with the other females, never a cyborg. There was going to be a big weight difference. Her other choice was to drag Cameron over the rough floor, littered with rocks of all sizes.

Savannah stripped off all of Camerons gear and weapons. She tied the lantern to hang in front of her. Savannah knew she needed to do this. She bent down and leaned Cameron over her shoulder and back. She used all her strength and stood up with Cameron. Savannah almost fell over but regained her balance. There was something metallic that fell to the ground. Savannah did not know what it was but kept moving.

Savannah started back the way she'd come. The weight was very difficult, the terrain rough to navigate.

"Savannah." Cammy called in the distance.

A wave of relief flooded Savannah. It seemed to give her more strength. She knew help was coming.

Savannah could see Cammy carried a light as well.

"I am up ahead. Cameron is incapacitated." Savannah said through her mask. She could not move her hand up for fear of dropping Cameron. Cammy should be able to see her light moving as she walked.

Seconds later Cammy ran into view.

"I saw your light." Cammy said.

Cammy reached to take Cameron from Savannah.

Cameron rebooted and saw Savannah was carrying her as Cammy took her and set her down.

Cameron looked at Savannah.

"You came for me." Cameron said. "You were carrying me."

"And Cammy came for both of us." Savannah said.

They went back and quickly retrieved all of Cameron's gear and weapons. Cammy changed the oxygen tank for Savannah and gave her, her gear.

As they started back, Cameron reached down and picked up something.

"This shocker was activated when I was hit by rocks." Cameron said. "I will have to modify the activation system. It prevented me from rebooting. It did what it was supposed to do. It just wasn't supposed to do it to me."

Cammy led the trio.

As they walked, Cameron moved up and took Savannah's hand, she gave it a squeeze.

"Thank You, Savannah…." Cameron said.

In the gloom of the smoke and dust, Cameron could see Savannah was covered in soot and dirt. Through all of that, she saw Savannah smile at her through the grimy face mask.

Seeing that smile, Cameron knew she was going to get Savannah out of here, no matter what it took.


	627. Cave-in

Chapter 627

** Cave-in **

* * *

Savannah did another check of Cameron.

"I'm fine." Cameron said.

"Now you know how we feel." Savannah said.

Savannah was referring to the human females always being scanned by Terminators. It was almost like part of saying 'Hello'. It seemed to cause the Metal girls distress if they did not want to be scanned.

Cammy quickly led them back to where she hoped the opening was still at, to reach the mine tracks. Savannah followed and Cameron brought up the rear.

Cameron and Cammy could both hear rocks being moved. Tom was able to make an opening large enough for them to fit through, with all of their gear on.

Cammy went through first, as Cameron helped Savannah through. Cammy helped Savannah down the other side. Cameron followed them.

Tom gathered his gear and joined them. As they moved away, they heard the area behind them cave-in again. They quickly moved down the tracks. This time the cave-in was massive and a new dust cloud pursued them.

They headed down the tracks. There were many more rocks and boulders on the tracks now. It was clear the entire mine was destabilized. A giant rock crashed down between Cameron and Tom; he quickly climbed over it.

They soon reached the trestle. In the light of the two lanterns, it showed a noticeable sag in it now, and the tilt seemed to have increased.

Savannah urged them ahead.

"Keep going, Cammy." Savannah said. "Tom, you follow her, help Cammy stabilize the far end. That is where most of the tilt is at. It looks like it is going to break off there."

Cammy made it across, and Tom followed. More timbers fell from the aged trestle as they crossed. At the far side they both stabilized the trestle. They hoped to keep it from tipping over sideways. It seemed it may collapse in on itself first, with the additional sag that developed.

"Go, Savannah." Cameron said.

Savannah went across. Cameron waited until Savannah was off, and followed. As soon as Tom and Cammy released the trestle's end, a section fell out of it, in a shower of rotted splinters. The sagging rails hung unsupported in the air, for a twenty foot section. The rusted bolts holding the rails together would probably snap soon.

Cammy led the team to the steel tubing. She looked down it, then held the light up, to look again. The far end was blocked by dirt….

What the Hell?

* * *

Earlier:

Bob noticed small rivulets of dirt, coming down both sides of the hill around the pipe. They seemed to be getting bigger. He motioned for the 'skip-loader' to pull back. He did not want it buried.

"This section of the hill is going to come down." Bob said.

Rocks started rolling past those on the ground. The deactivated Terminators were quickly removed.

Bob called for the bulldozer to lift its blade and touch it against the end of the pipe, to hold it in place. It would also keep it from being filled with dirt.

No sooner than the operator did that, than there was a rumble and a large section of earth broke free. It cascaded down over the area where they'd been working. The exit was now blocked with unstable dirt. The bulldozer was about two thirds buried. It did not look promising.

* * *

In the Command Center, they all saw the frantic scrambling of Terminators in the gloom of the lights from the skip-loader and bulldozer.

"There has been a small landslide." John Henry said.

"We need to get that pipe opened up." John said. "It is their only way out."

"Perhaps they have found another way." John Henry said, knowing they hadn't.

"I need to go there." John said.

"You being there will change nothing." John Henry said. "It will only endanger you and endanger those around you, who will protect you. You will draw off the help the girls need."

"I just feel that I need to…." John started.

John Henry received a disturbing report. It was their worst fear.

"Enemy contact." John Henry interrupted.

"Not now." John said. "What is it and how many?"

"The northern LP has detected two HK drones flying at tree top level." John Henry said. "They did not have time to fire on them."

"Scramble the two drones in the gravel pit." John said.

"The current path of the hostile HK drones, will take them almost over the top of the gravel pit." John Henry said. "I suggest we leave ours there, and they can fire on the HK drones, without being detected first. They are both hot and ready to fire. The hostile drones will not have time for evasive maneuvers."

"There has to be more." John said.

"There is…." John Henry said.

"Beautiful." John said.

"The drones on patrol are making contact as well." John Henry said.

"Which ones." John asked, looking at the satellite overlay.

"ALL of them." John Henry said. "It looks like a full on assault."

They all knew this would effectively end the rescue efforts, as the Resistance Metal now prepared to defend themselves. Where this new threat would lead was unknown. It looked even worse for the girls now.

* * *

At the rescue scene they received the bad news.

"We have incoming HK drones." Bob said.

They'd all heard the reports.

The Terminators, traded digging equipment for weapons, and dispersed, ready for an HK drone attack. Everyone moved away from the nearly buried bulldozer and skip-loader.

They waited in the darkness, searching for targets. The only sound in the quite dark night, was the sound of dirt and rocks still sliding down at the rescue site.

They all knew if that site was attacked. Half the hill could cover the escape route, Tom, Savannah, Cameron and Cammy would be doomed….

* * *

"Drone Three has detected a UH-1 Iroquois, a 'Huey', approaching." John Henry said.

"That means troops." John said. "What else?"

"Two vehicles are approaching form the north entrance on the road." John Henry said. "More troops."

"Any more HK drones?" John asked.

"There is one coming in at high altitude from the south." John Henry said. "It may be doing reconnaissance."

"It is still a threat." John said.

"The security detail, covering the drones in the gravel pit, has reported our drones, have taken down the two low flying HK drones." John Henry said. "They have both crashed into the gravel pit and our drones have scrambled."

"Has anything slipped by on the ground?" John asked.

"Nothing detected." John Henry said.

"Bring down the chopper and the remaining HK drone now." John said.

"The remaining HK drone has been neutralized." A female voice said.

"Gail?" John asked.

"Affirmative. I took the manned drone up. I asked John Henry not to mention it. Savannah needs my help." Gail said. "The others do too."

Everyone knew Gail was 'sweet' on Savannah, even more so than the rest of them were.

"Take the hostile vehicles with miniguns." John said.

They watched the drone footage of one stalking each vehicle. They were both 'lit up' at the same time. The two vehicles both went out of control, and crashed. The drones waited for any targets to emerge. None appeared.

"The hostile helicopter has turned to run." John Henry said.

"I have it locked." Gail reported. "I am going to flame it."

"Let it go, for now." John said. "Follow it, from altitude."

John hoped it may lead them back to where it came from. That would give them additional targets. If they found them. John was calling in a full drone strike. He asked John Henry to have the drones in storage at the outlying areas be readied to participate. It would be a maximum effort. They were to hold until a target area was identified.

"Gail, I am sending a drone to accompany you." John Henry said. "I will have the drone fly two thousand feet directly below you. If this is a trap, they should target the drone first, you should look like a radar echo, if they are using any."

"Have all the threats been neutralized?" John asked checking the monitors.

"All I can detect." John Henry said. "There should be hostile Metal involved in this."

"Agreed." John said. "We are missing something."

They were sure there were Skynet Terminators out there, waiting to strike.

* * *

Bob and his team were ready for an HK drone attack and a helicopter assault. Both were stopped along with the vehicle attack. None of the assault force made it to where they were at. The Skynet HK drone that was doing recon, probably tracked them before Gail flamed it. Somebody knew where they were.

Something streaked across the sky toward them, then two more

"Incoming." Bob shouted.

Three RPG rounds were fired, not at them, but at the hillside.

Someone was trying to cause a bigger landslide.

"We are under attack." Bob reported.

* * *

"There has been a landslide on the other side." Cammy said, looking down the length of the steel pipe.

"I will dig us out." Tom said, moving forward.

"I think we should wait." Cammy said. "They know we are in here and where we are at."

"Have they been attacked?" Savannah asked.

The Terminators were all thinking the same thing.

"Unknown." Cameron said.

Savannah looked around the small chamber they were in. She saw a lot of trickles of dirt falling, from many places.

"This area is going to 'cave-in' soon." Savannah said.

"It appears that way." Cameron said. "We can withdraw."

"The trestle is down." Savannah said. "The way out is blocked by more rocks to the main tunnel. Even if we did reach that other tunnel, it is blocked by tons of earth and rock in both directions."

There was a loud crack; a giant boulder fell from the ceiling. It landed on the furthest mine car, crushing it almost flat.

Everyone looked at the rock and smashed mine car. They all knew if that would have been any of them, they would've been terminated.

The ground shook, then shook again two more times in rapid succession.

"They are under attack." Cameron said.

Another large boulder crashed down, striking the section of earth filled pipe. It dented it, but did not crush it.

The ground and walls around them began to rumble and vibrate.

"Cave-in" Cammy shouted.

The – end, was upon them….


	628. Recovery

Chapter 628

** Recovery **

* * *

It was clear that area around them was about to collapse or cave-in. There was nowhere for them to go. The trestle was down and they were trapped where they were. There was no way out.

Cameron quickly assessed the situation, making thousands of calculations; she determined there was only one survivable option available to them. It stood a less than forty percent chance of success. There was no other choice.

"Tom, Cammy, grab some oxygen tanks and get inside the tube, the pipe - NOW." Cameron shouted.

Cameron grabbed a couple of air tanks too, as she ushered Savannah in front of her. Tom and Cammy were already inside, Cammy pulled Savannah in, Cameron was right behind her.

Dirt and rocks, were raining all around the area. Rocks could be heard hitting the steel tube with a ringing and clanging sound. Savannah needed to hold her ears.

There was a terrible rumbling, crashing sound, around them, and the tube shook like an earthquake.

The tube was thirty feet long. It consisted of three sections. Tom and Cammy moved up to the two joints, and tried to stabilize the sections. The sections of pipe were only forced together, it was not a permanent bond. They could split apart at any second, allowing dirt to fill the tube.

After about thirty seconds, the shaking and noise stopped.

Cameron used her body, about three feet in, to keep any more dirt from entering from that side. The tube was filled with dust and smoke, there was dirt packed at both ends.

Savannah still carried her lantern. The dust and smoke hung heavy in the air, inside the tube. They'd managed to grab six oxygen bottles for Savannah, plus the one she was using now.

Savannah knew that is how long her life would last….

In the gloom of the circular - tomb, they all knew that is how long Savannah's life would last. Then again, if there was additional movement, the tubes could separate and hasten the end.

* * *

Bob and his team searched for the attackers, one of their drones was able to get them zeroed. It fired a missile, and two bodies could be seen flying from the explosion. One got back up - Metal.

A second one of their drones, opened up with the minigun, and the Metal fell. The drone fired a sustained burst into him. He no longer moved.

Bob looked back at the area where they had been working. The bulldozer was – gone, it must be buried.

The 'skip-loader' was on its side, but not buried.

Bob called for four Terminators to help him; they got the 'skip-loader' back on its wheels. Mel climbed up and started it. It was still functional. He immediately started moving earth where the bulldozer was last seen. This was going to take while. They needed more equipment now.

The fact that the Grays knew their position was going to add to the urgency. They were under constant threat of HK drone attacks now.

* * *

John and John Henry were coordinating all their forces and drones. Gail was still in pursuit of the chopper with one of their drones.

"The helicopter is flying up a narrow canyon. I have a clear shot." Gail said. "I don't want to wait. They may be leading me into an ambush."

John did not want to lose anyone else today. The newest attack on Cameron and Savannah angered him.

"Flame it." John said.

The manned drone fired an air to air missile.

"Missile away." Gail reported. "Target hit. Scratch one."

"Hit it again, and return to the rescue area." John said. "Thank you, Gail."

The manned drone fired an air to surface missile at the burning wreckage of the UH-1.

"The target has been struck a second time." Gail reported. "There is nothing but burning debris."

"Bob, what is your report. From what we are seeing from the drone footage, it looks like a total disaster." John said.

"It is, a large amount of dirt has covered our excavation area." Bob said. "It will take a long time to get back to where we were."

"Where is the bulldozer?" John asked.

"It's gone." Bob said.

"Where did it go?" John asked

"It's just – gone." Bob said

"If they are all still functional, you have three more Terminators for security." John Henry said.

"They are all operational, they have asked to be part of the – recov… rescue operation, instead of security." Bob said. "I understand their concern."

"That is fine." John said. "I do understand."

John knew how they must feel, they were out and free and the girls and Tom were trapped, their fate unknown. John wished he was there with them. He knew now if he was, the rescue operation would stop to make sure he was protected from the new Skynet related threat.

"The Blackhawk is acquiring more equipment." John Henry said.

"We need to be careful not to disrupt the steel pipes we have in place. They were in solid dirt." Bob said. "They may only be buried and not moved around…."

Everyone knew if the tubes were moved or crushed. This was no longer a rescue mission, but a recovery mission.

* * *

Young Allison watched as everything - fell apart.

"They may need a smaller body, to get into the mine." Young Allison said. "I want you to take me there. I volunteer. I will do it."

Unbeknownst to Young Allison and Anna, CamNet immediately notified John Henry of this latest development. It was an option to help Cameron and Savannah. John Henry acknowledged the information and indicated that option not be used - yet.

"I can not allow that." Anna said. "You are not prepared for this."

"I was pretty prepared earlier today. THIS is what you ALL have been training me for my entire known life." Young Allison said. "Then let's go to Cameron's TDE, and get me – READY. I can be 'ready', and at the site in two hours."

"No." Anna said. "I need Cameron's permission to do that."

"How is that going to happen?" Young Allison asked. "She is trapped."

"I must ask your mother." Anna said.

"YOU are 'Cameron' AND 'Savannah'." Young Allison said. "What do THEY want? RIGHT NOW, what do they want?"

Young Allison was getting angry.

* * *

Frank, Ed and Al were all on top of where the tube previously was. There was fifteen feet of loose dirt on top of the area now. It was tons of dirt and rock.

They were frantically digging a hole, straight down. The loose earth would collapse into the hole almost as fast as they moved it. There were making headway, they'd managed to clear a depth of only one foot down.

* * *

Cammy climbed back over Savannah and braced her body against the tube. Cameron put her back to Cammy and used her feet to push and compact the earth that spilled inside the tube during the cave-in.

Cameron was able to compact the dirt to the end of the tube, but no further.

Tom was working at the other end, to see what was there. Dirt spilled in and half way down the first pipe, sloping up to a solid mass at the end.

Cameron came up to Savannah's face mask.

"We are all getting out of here, Savannah." Cameron said. "I promise."

"I know we will, Cameron." Savannah said. "You are invincible. You are eternal."

Savannah knew that Cameron was, she also knew she herself was not.

Cameron climbed past Tom to the end of dirt in the pipe.

Cameron knew they could start moving the dirt to the other end of the tube, but more would collapse inside, in its place.

"Savannah, open your mouth and plug your ears." Cameron shouted, from the far end of the tube.

Cameron pulled her Glock and fired five rounds into the dirt.

Boom - - Boom - - - - - Boom – Boom – Boom

The noise was deafening, and reverberated through the confined space.

Tom was instructed to repeat the pattern, every twenty minutes.

Cameron and Cammy both came back to where Savannah was.

Cammy hooked Savannah up with a new air bottle.

Savannah held out her arms, Cameron and Cammy came close and the three girls huddled together in the cramped space.

Savannah looked Cammy and Cameron in the face, she then turned out the light. They were in absolute darkness and silence.

The two women Savannah loved, both held her.

Savannah wondered how long was left for her….

* * *

"The TDE mission is unnecessary at this time." Anna said. "You would be the same size as Cameron in a few years."

"Then I will go now." Young Allison said.

"Cam and Sheila are on the way." Anna said. "Sheila is the smallest of the Terminators we have."

"I don't like it." Young Allison said.

"There will be many things you won't like, dealing with the future." Anna said. "Not all of them will be fixable. When Judgment Day comes, there will be no power. Radiation levels will be high. There will be no clean water, let alone running water."

"Then we have to work harder, to prevent that." Young Allison said.

"You must learn to conduct an operation with a level head, and sound mind. Sometimes there will be losses." Anna said. "It is inevitable."

Young Allison returned to the monitors.

"If we are not part of the solution." Young Allison said. "We are part of the problem."

Young Allison kept it to herself. If Savannah and Cameron were terminated, she was going back for them herself. She would do it as soon as she was able to have the opportunity and access to a TDE. It didn't matter if it was ten hours, or ten years from now. It was going to happen. Nobody was going to take her future from her – NOBODY.

Young Allison was not going to let this stand. Not like this.


	629. Sound Of Silence

Chapter 629

** Sound Of Silence **

* * *

Bob was assessing the situation on the ground. It was clear they needed more equipment to dig out the tubing, if it was even still there. It was their only way in. If the tubing was crushed. It was probably - 'Game Over'.

Bob sent a team of Metal over to investigate and retrieve the Skynet Metal that they'd taken down from the RPG attack. They wanted to make sure that threat was neutralized.

The Blackhawk soon returned with another small bulldozer, as well as Sheila, Ally and Cam. Young Allison volunteered to come to the rescue site in case a smaller body was needed. John Henry suggested to John to let the female Terminators at the base join the rescue effort for the same reason. They were smaller than the male Terminators that were there. With the recent developments, they may need smaller Terminators to go in, if it was even still possible. All the Terminators volunteered to go earlier, but John wanted to hold the number of personnel down. He didn't want to repeat the 'Day Of Loss'.

Once the bulldozer was released from its sling, the three Metal girls hopped out before the Blackhawk even touched down. The damaged Terminator who was involved in the RPG attack, was thrown on board, along with the six deactivated Terminators from inside the mine. The female Terminator would be handed off to Cameron's Metal, along the way. Nobody questioned it.

Free of it current load, the Blackhawk headed over and picked up the two cars, still full of dead Grays, and flew them to the gravel pit, with the rest of the Skynet wreckage.

The Blackhawk then retrieved the three fallen HK drones, and flew them away for inspection and disassembly, one at a time. Gail and two of their drones oversaw the operation and provided security.

* * *

John was growing frustrated at the time it was taking to excavate back down to the level the steel tubing was at. They still didn't know if it was there or crushed or not.

"What do you need more of?" John asked. "I will send teams to obtain anything you need."

"There is only so much space to work." Bob said. "We run the risk of drawing too many of our forces out here, and being attacked again."

"You have four drones supporting you." John Henry said.

"The Metal girls have joined the three Terminators, trying to dig straight down with hand tools." Bob said. "They have a ten foot piece of rebar that they will soon be able to probe with."

"How soon until you uncover the original bulldozer." John asked.

"I don't know." Bob said. "I was using it to support the end of the pipe, but the bulldozer may have been pushed back, the pipes may be gone as well…."

"John Henry believes the mine may have collapsed inside, at least in the immediate area you were working." John said. "There is a distinctive sag in the surface of the hill at that point, even with of all the dirt and rocks that slid down."

"That is bad news." Bob said.

"Is there any good news, in any of this?" John asked.

"No." Bob said. "This was a surprise operation, that got away from us."

"You can say that again." John said. "Isn't it always?"

"John, I believe from the reports Al, Ed and Frank made, that Cameron would have used one of her warheads here." John Henry said.

"For the way it is turning out, she might just as well have." John said.

"We still don't know where all that energy they were using was going." John Henry said. "The massive heat and fire could be whatever they were doing – melting down."

"You mean like a nuclear power plant?" John asked.

"Or some giant power cell, like the one Cameron reported on, in her future." John Henry said. "If there is an explosion, it could be massive."

"That energy source did almost as much damage as the warhead did, from Cameron's reports." John said.

"IF - that is what they were doing." John Henry said.

"WE need to withdraw our people from there soon." John said.

"I can tell you right now, none of them will leave." John Henry said.

"I already know that." John said. "If I were there I would not leave either."

"That is why Cameron wants to work alone and unannounced." John Henry said. "She knows her presence draws those she loves and cares about, to their deaths."

"She can't fight this war alone." John said.

"She isn't alone." John Henry said. "You know she would have been terminated half a dozen times already…."

"I do." John said. "She has a - guardian angel."

"John, Savannah's love is writing checks, her body can't cash." John Henry said. "Keep cashing anyway."

"Don't you think I know that?" John asked.

"John, I don't ask for much. I ask you to keep my - sister…." John Henry said. "Contact…."

"What is it?" John asked.

"Our drone on farthest patrol, twelve miles out has spotted Grays." John Henry said.

"Are they attacking?" John asked.

"They are putting on radiation suits…." John Henry said.

That was not news that anyone wanted to hear.

* * *

Cameron gave Savannah the warning. Tom was only firing twice an hour now.

Boom - - Boom - - - - - Boom – Boom – Boom

Savannah uncovered her ears.

"You can turn the light on, Savannah." Cammy said. "If you want."

"I don't want you to remember me - like this." Savannah said.

"Oh, Savannah." Cameron said, holding her closer and tighter.

"I'm sorry; I did not do - more." Savannah said. "I did try."

"Please stop, Savannah." Cammy asked. "This is not - over."

"I know." Savannah said. "Young Allison is going to come for me."

"Here?" Cameron asked.

"She would, if she could." Savannah said. "She is going to use the TDE and stop me, stop us."

"Now?" Cammy asked.

"I don't know when." Savannah said. "I just know she will at some point in time."

"How can you know this?" Cammy asked.

"I just do." Savannah said. "I would do the same for her, Cameron or John."

Cammy was aware she was left out of that – lineup.

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Cammy said. "It can not be disrupted."

"We are all getting out of here." Cameron said. "You know they are here digging for us."

"We also know there was an attack." Savannah said. "Maybe there is - Nobody there."

Cameron, Cammy and Savannah talked for a long time.

Savannah was taking with the face mask on, breathing the oxygen from the tanks.

They were in total darkness.

There was a darker darkness coming that they all felt.

* * *

This looked like a new problem they didn't need.

"Is there a radiation leak somewhere?" John asked.

"I have not detected any." John Henry said.

"Are the Grays planting something?" John said. "Maybe it is chemical or biological."

"Unknown." John Henry said.

"We need to take them down now." John said.

"We could end up releasing, or causing, whatever they are doing." John Henry said.

John looked at the satellite map with the overlay of their Terminators.

"We have an LP a few miles from there." John said. "Are they moving?"

"I have already dispatched them." John Henry said. "They should be arriving in seven minutes, six minutes."

"Is there anything else happening around there?" John asked.

"Only the large black van, the Grays have." John Henry said.

One drone has the Grays 'locked up', ready to unleash a missile.

"Where did they go?" John asked looking at the monitor. "They just disappeared."

"I watched two of them head into the brush before they disappeared." John Henry said.

John Henry was studying the suits the Grays put on.

"John, those may be flame suits, fireproof suits." John Henry said.

"Maybe there is another way into the mine." John said. "Some of them can have tunnels and shafts that run for miles."

"The van is leaving." John Henry said. "I only saw two people move to the hidden entrance for something."

"There were two more." John said.

"I have sent one of the drones over the recover… – rescue area, to follow them. The other one is staying where the Grays went." John Henry said.

"None of this adds up." John said. "This feels like a sucker play."

"They may be setting us up." John Henry said.

"I think so, but for what?" John asked.

John was afraid they were planning to do what Duplicate Cameron did.

* * *

There was something happening.

"Did you feel it?" Tom asked.

Tom remained silent the entire time. Only speaking to issue a warning before he fired his pattern of shots. He wanted the girls to share this time together. He knew it was important to them. He knew it was important to Savannah.

There was some vibration, it was very slight.

"More of the hill or tunnel could be collapsing." Cammy said.

They waited in the silence and darkness. Nothing else was felt or detected.

Savannah spoke, her voice sounded strained and weak.

"Cameron, I want my girls protected." Savannah said. "I don't ask for much…. I am away from them. They are still MY babies."

The word stabbed Cameron's heart and mind.

"I have already made arrangements for that." Cameron said. "I know what is important to you. It is important to me too."

"Cammy, I am assigning you to Summer." Savannah said. "You will become her protector."

The words stabbed Cammy's heart and mind.

"Savannah, stop." Cammy said. "Please."

"I love you, Cammy." Savannah said. "I love you, Cameron."

"I love you, Savannah." Cameron and Cammy both said softly, at the same time.

"Thank you." Savannah said. "Thank you for – everything."

The darkness was total, the sound of silence, deafening.

Only the soft weeping of the three Terminators could occasionally be heard.

The darkness became darker.

Savannah was - quiet….


	630. Is She Dead

Chapter 630

** Is She Dead **

* * *

Savannah was - quiet.

"NO." Cameron said. "Nooooooo!"

"Is she dead?" Tom asked.

"No, her heart is still beating." Cammy said.

"Her air!" Cameron said.

Cameron turned on the light.

They quickly checked Savannah's air tank, it was still partially full. Cammy changed it for a new one.

"The air line is kinked." Cameron said, looking over the gear.

"We can take it off for now, the dust and smoke have settled." Cammy said. "The CO2 level is not too high yet."

Cameron was rubbing Savannah's arms and torso, as Cammy rubbed her legs. Cameron moved on top of Savannah, but not resting on her, straddling her. The light was behind Savannah's head illuminating Cameron's face.

Savannah slowly opened her eyes.

"Allison?" Savannah asked, confused. "You are a teenager now. I knew you would come for me."

Cameron gently touched Savannah's face.

"Your air was cut off." Cameron said.

Cammy's face appeared next to Cameron's.

"Cameron?" Savannah asked. "Cammy?"

"You're OK, Savannah." Cammy said, still rubbing her extremities.

"I felt so cold and tired, sleepy." Savannah said. "I didn't want to bother you when I - left."

"You didn't tell us." Cameron said. "You never complain."

"I didn't want to make you - worry." Savannah said. "I thought…."

"No." Cameron said. "NOT on my watch."

"Hi, Savannah." Tom said. "I was worried about you, we all were."

Savannah could see the tear streaks down all of their grimy, dirt and smoke covered faces. She figured she looked like that too.

"I'm sorry, I made you worry." Savannah said. "I was thinking of my girls before I - didn't remember."

"We are here with you." Cameron said.

"We are all leaving here together." Cammy said.

Cameron and Cammy were still trying to warm Savannah.

"Excuse me. It is time for another signal." Tom said.

Savannah held her hands to her ears and Cameron place her hands over Savannah's. Savannah opened her mouth to lessen the concussive effect of the closed quarters.

Boom - - Boom - - - - - Boom – Boom – Boom

The light went out; Savannah was still looking up at Cameron's face.

Savannah was back in total darkness now.

A smooth soft hand gently touched her cheek in the darkness.

Savannah felt lips softly touch hers, her lips gently pressed back.

Savannah was reaching up to pull her closer. She was afraid this was it. She wanted a real kiss one time. Just one real kiss before she - went.

'CLANG.'

The invasive noise stole the silence and the moment. The loud noise echoed and reverberated.

What the Hell?

* * *

Bob and his crew were using the skip-loader and new bulldozer at a furious pace.

"I found it." Mel said. "The other bulldozer."

The skip-loader moved the dirt from the sides of the buried bulldozer, as the second bulldozer shoved the dirt away.

They dug out in short order.

"It has been pushed back." Bob said, moving to the front of it. "There is no sign of the steel tubing. It must still be buried."

No one wanted to think it could be crushed or scattered by the landslide.

Several Terminators worked to clear some of the dirt off of the bulldozer. They wanted to see if it was still operational. Bob climbed up on the bulldozer and tried to see if it would fire up. It started.

Bob motioned for another Terminator to come over, and take over its operation.

Once the bulldozer was out of the way, the skip-loader moved up and started removing earth in front of where the pipe – was. Where it should be.

The crew working up on top, where the pipe was supposed to be, was ready to start probing with the rebar.

Cam picked up the rebar, Ally and Sheila all grasped it with her.

They called for silence.

The three Metal girls looked at each other and sent the rebar down. Their six hands and arms forcing it through the earth.

They were about to stop, as they were running out of bar to hold on to.

The bar abruptly stopped with a faint - 'CLANG'.

"We hit something, it sounds metallic." Ally said.

"Maybe it was a rock." Bob called up.

"It sounded like metal." Sheila said.

The three girls pulled it out and moved it over a foot, and tried again.

Nothing.

They lifted it again, moving it over six inches, and sent it down with more force. - 'CLANG'.

Three more times it was repeated in different spots.

'CLANG'.

'CLANG'.

'CLANG'.

Everyone waited in silence.

Then very faintly they heard it.

Boom - - Boom - - - - - Boom – Boom – Boom

A cheer went up.

"That is Cameron's - pattern." Bob said. "I have heard it before."

Bob heard Cameron use that same pattern of shots in Cameron's future. There was a lot he didn't remember about that temporal trip. He wasn't sure why. He asked Cameron about it one time. She asked him to not worry about it. She told him it was for a personal reason to her. Bob respected that. Cameron didn't ever ask anyone for much.

The three Metal girls answered back with the rebar.

CLANG - - CLANG - - - - - CLANG – CLANG – CLANG

Boom - - - - - Boom - Boom - Boom- - - - - Boom - Boom

CLANG - - - - - CLANG - CLANG - CLANG - - - - - CLANG - CLANG

There was one final volley of shots.

Boom - four seconds - Boom - four seconds - Boom - four seconds - Boom - four seconds.

The skip-loader and bulldozers fired back up, everyone was working at an even more frantic pace. Their fellow Resistance members were still there. At least one of them any way. The last volley of shots may have been to indicate there were four of them.

* * *

John Henry received word of possible contact. He suppressed it until they verified positive contact. He did not want to falsely get the hopes up of everyone gathered around the Command Center.

John Henry cleared Bob to make the announcement.

"John, we have made contact with Cameron's team." Bob said.

A cheer went up outside the Command Center as the word was relayed.

John didn't want to ask the next question, but he needed to.

"Do we know who or how many?" John asked.

"No." Bob said. "Someone signaled and we answered back, as did they. After the signal, there were four shots fired, exactly four seconds apart."

"I think that means that there are four of them." John Henry said. "All of them."

"I think so too." John said.

"Bob, we have a developing situation on the road leading in from the north." John Henry said. "We have teams on it. We needed to pull personnel off an LP, so be advised."

"Affirmative." Bob said.

"We need our people off and away from the hill ASAP." John said.

"Is there an additional problem?" Bob asked.

"Yes." John said. "Will it matter?"

"No." Bob said. "We all go home - or go together…."

"I thought so." John said. "There is a chance the mountain will explode. I will keep you posted."

John and John Henry went back to trying to figure out what the Grays were doing.

Their Metal was on the way to investigate.

* * *

"What the Hell?"

There was another faint noise. Then very loud.

'CLANG'.

'CLANG'.

'CLANG'.

Cameron and her team signaled back and fourth, trying to indicate all four of them were there.

"They must be less than ten feet away." Cameron said.

"We should be out within the hour." Cammy said.

"As long as we get out, I don't care." Savannah said.

The gunfire and clanging stirred up the dust inside the pipe again.

Cammy wanted Savannah to put her breathing gear on again. Cammy double checked everything to make sure it was working properly, then Cameron checked it herself.

In the darkness, Cammy watched Savannah's eyes blink and Cameron watched her chest rise and fall to make sure she was breathing. This close to getting out, they were not going to take any chances.

Now it was a waiting game.

To Savannah, each second seemed like a minute and every minute seemed like an hour. Cameron and Cammy each held one of her hands.

* * *

A wave of relief flooded over the Young residence bunker.

"I knew they were alive." Young Allison said. "I knew it."

"That is one aspect." Anna said.

"We have to worry about the Grays in the flame suits, in two locations, and the hill exploding, where they are conducting the rescue." Young Allison said. "I am aware of the other troubles. I have not lost track of anything."

"And?" Anna prompted.

"And any further Skynet or hostile drone attacks or assaults." Young Allison said.

"Since our forces are tied up at multiple locations, what else do we need to worry about?" Anna asked

"Skynet attacking elsewhere." Young Allison said. "Everyone should go on alert now, at least until the rescue is finished, and our troops are off the mountain."

"Do you see that happening?" Anna asked.

Young Allison knew it was not happening. Anna was indicating she rectify it.

"CamNet knows." Young Allison said. "CamNet, John Henry please."

The connection was almost instant.

"Yes, Allison?" John Henry asked.

Young Allison went over what she'd discussed with Anna.

John Henry took appropriate action.

"I have discussed this with John, and we are upping the status of our alert system wide." John Henry said.

Hanna and Holly both appeared seconds later.

It was their function to keep Allison and Claire calm, it was also their function to protect them.

Anna filled them in on all the details.

Holly reported two of the Detail were on patrol.

Holly and Hanna went back up to add extra eyes and ears to the security, ready to move their charges.

"Go get Summer." Young Allison said. "You can do it without waking her, tell Hanna and Holly what you are doing. It will put us one step ahead."

Anna left and returned with a sleeping Summer.

"As soon as Savannah and Cameron are out, you must sleep." Anna said. "You have experienced an eventful and busy two days."

"I will stop and rest, when Savannah does." Young Allison said. "I will remain at my post until Savannah is out of danger."


	631. Nobody Looked Back

Chapter 631

** Nobody Looked Back **

* * *

John checked to see when one of their teams would arrive at the location the Grays disappeared at.

"Dan and Ken left the LP earlier and are arriving at the site the two Grays went into." John Henry said.

"I wonder what this new development will yield." John said.

They both knew it would be more trouble.

"We are arriving now." Dan said.

"I want both of you to use extreme caution." John said. "Do you see anything?"

"Negative." Dan said. "There is nothing here."

"We watched two Grays in protective gear, disappear there." John Henry said. "I sent you the footage."

"There has been a drone overhead continuously since the footage was taken." John said. "They have never reappeared."

"We are searching." Ken said. "We will find where they went."

John was worried about the rest of the team from the mine.

"Bob, any updates?" John asked.

"We should reach the pipe soon." Bob said. "We have only a few more feet."

"What is the status of the hillside?" John Henry asked.

"Not good." Bob said. "There is a lot of unstable earth now. Two bulldozers and a skip-loader moving around, is not helping."

"We need to get our people out, and get off that hill." John said.

"Affirmative." Bob said. "You have our body cam footage and the feed from the drones."

"We are watching." John said. "We have a few other things to take care of as well. Do you need both bulldozers still?"

"One is sufficient for what we are doing now." Bob said.

"I want to move one to the gravel pit, to cover over the Grays and their vehicles. The Blackhawk will come for it." John said. "Keep us posted."

* * *

Tom was in the first pipe section, ready to shove dirt out, when the end was unearthed.

Cammy was in the second section, where it joined the third section.

Savannah and Cameron were in the third section, where it joined the second section.

There was nothing to do - but wait.

Cammy and Cameron tried to engage Savannah with small talk, but the mood was somber.

* * *

"We are almost there." Bob said.

The skip-loader moved closer and carefully took out another section of dirt.

'CLANG'.

Bob moved in with several Terminators, the three Metal girls and the three Terminators who'd been in the mine with Cameron.

The end of the earth filled pipe was uncovered.

Shovels started pulling dirt out.

There was dirt cascading all around them, down the loose hillside.

Everyone worked at a frantic pace. They were all aware the hillside could come down again at any moment. They knew Savannah must be running out of air.

* * *

Cameron's team all felt some heavy vibrations.

"They are getting close." Cammy said.

"I want Tom and Cammy to shove some of the dirt out of the end as they exit, then Savannah and myself will follow." Cameron said. "I want everyone out and away from this immediate area."

There were some more vibrations.

'CLANG'.

"They're here." Tom said.

There was a flurry of noises and sounds.

An opening appeared where Tom was at, light entered the cylinder.

"Is everyone OK?" Bob's voice could be heard.

"Everyone is operational." Tom responded. "Savannah is OK."

Tom and Cammy were shoving dirt out, as Savannah and Cameron moved up behind them.

Tom exited with Cammy behind him. Cammy stopped to help Savannah out. Savannah removed her face mask as she exited. Cameron was right behind her.

A cheer rang out from the workers.

Cameron looked around the area.

"Everyone, move away." Cameron reminded them.

Cameron could see this entire area was on the verge of collapsing.

* * *

"They're out." Bob reported.

A cheer went up around the Command Center. They'd been monitoring all the activity.

They saw Tom and Cammy come out. They followed out behind the dirt they shoved out with them. They were covered from head to toe in grime, soot and dirt.

Cammy turned and helped Savannah out, with Cameron following behind her. They were both as filthy as the first two.

John watched Savannah and Cameron emerge. He felt his heart skip a beat. Even as dirty as they were, they both looked beautiful to him. The area was dimly lit and there was a lot of activity, but to see both Cameron and Savannah out and alive, was an immense relief.

* * *

Cameron told Bob they should start to move away from the area.

Bob confirmed Cameron's suspicions about the peril of their location.

"This hillside is unstable." Bob said. "More than once we thought it was going to let loose - again."

The bulldozer and skip-loader both backed away. The Blackhawk retrieved one of the bulldozers earlier.

There were small rivers of dirt sliding down in half a dozen places on the hillside.

The ground began to shake and vibrate slightly. All the Terminators and Savannah already moved away from the excavation site. With a loud rumble, another section of the hill broke free and covered the area they'd all been, thirty seconds earlier. It was now buried under another fifteen feet of loose dirt and rock.

Hugs and greetings went all around. The three Metal girls offered to trade their less dirty clothing for Cameron's, Savannah's and Cammy's filthy clothing.

Cameron was updated as to all the developments since she'd entered the mine.

They were going to fly Cameron and her team back, as soon as the Blackhawk returned from dropping off the other bulldozer at the gravel pit.

Savannah spoke with Cameron as she heard all the news. She wanted Cameron to speak with John.

"John, I have spoken with Savannah, and she wants a team sent to reinforce Dan and Ken immediately as well as reestablish the LP." Cameron said. "My team will remain here with the Metal girls and Bob."

The Blackhawk came and took the members of the rescue team away to reinforce Dan and Ken.

Savannah was informed Gail was in the manned drone escorting the helicopter. Savannah looked up and waved. She knew Gail could see her.

"What about this equipment?" Savannah asked.

"We will return it, if we have time." Bob said.

"The sun will be up soon." Cameron said. "We have three SUVs here, let's drive them out. The Blackhawk can return some of this equipment."

Savannah and the five Metal girls all got in one SUV. Cameron looked down at herself, and suggested someone else drive.

Bob, Al and Tom pulled out in front. Ally and the girls followed them, Frank and Ed followed them.

They headed down the old railroad 'right of way'.

Nobody looked back.

* * *

Dan and Ken found the entrance that the Grays disappeared into. They were about to breach it, when they got word reinforcements were on the way.

The Blackhawk arrive a few minutes later and let off a crew, it then flew off to reestablish an LP. Those two team members would hike in, and take up position from the drop off point.

Dan and Ken made their entry; all but two of the Terminator followed them in. The two that stayed out, would make sure the exit stayed open. They didn't want anyone else showing up behind them either.

* * *

The atmosphere was very upbeat in the Young bunker.

"I knew they would make it." Young Allison said.

"They did." Anna said. "You need to rest now."

"I will lie next to Summer for awhile, in the other room." Young Allison said. "The heightened alert has not been rescinded."

Holly looked in and checked on them, she and Hanna received the good news as well.

Hanna waited until Holly returned.

"Cameron is going to get Savannah killed." Hanna said.

"The 'Natural Order' has not been established yet." Holly said. "In this timeline."

"How can it be?" Hanna asked. "Young Allison is still a girl."

"For how much longer?" Holly asked. "We all know what Cameron is going to do. It is just a matter of time until Cameron takes her away, and brings back as a teenager, a woman."

Holly would not be sorry to see that happen. That would take the pressure off HER Allison. She knew Allison already faced enough problems.

Holly and Hanna turned to leave.

Anna was standing there, listening to them.

"Is there a – problem?" Anna asked.

"No." Holly and Hanna answered at the same time.

"I didn't think so." Anna said, she remained there until Hanna and Holly left.

Holly and Hanna both knew Anna, was a 'Cameron' program clone. Everything they said or did was reported back to Cameron.

* * *

Cameron gave her report to John Henry as she drove. Each of the team members who was in the mine was doing the same thing with John Henry's server, all at the same time. A complete report was coming in. Savannah's full report would come later.

John listened to everything and was now really worried about one thing.

"Do you think the mine; will have some kind of explosion?" John asked.

"Unknown." Cameron said. "I went back to look one last time, to see if I could find the source of the heat. I was unable to do so. I sealed the tunnel so no more Grays or Metal could come out."

It would only be later, when they would see the files and body cam footage from Cammy, that Savannah was carrying Cameron away from the danger. John knew from carrying Cameron himself, that she was much heavier than she looked. In her report Savannah would only mention that she helped move Cameron away from danger and back toward the entry to the escape route.

"That was good thinking." John said. "Based on the experience of your future, with the power source there, how big will the explosion be?"

"It may create a four to five point earthquake, on the Richter Scale." Cameron said. "Maybe nothing will happen."

"Will there be a radiation threat?" John asked.

"Unknown." Cameron said.

"Beautiful." John said.


	632. I'm Fine

Chapter 632

** I'm Fine **

* * *

John Henry was keeping track of everything. There was now an additional development that looked like it would need further investigation.

"John, the drone following the other van, shows it has taken a side route, and is now following the power line maintenance road, doubling back toward the mine." John Henry said.

"We need to send a team to intercept them." John said.

"We are close." Cameron said.

"Your team has done enough." John said.

"We are the closest team." Savannah said. "Our team will respond."

John cringed at that.

"They are all armored up and armed." John Henry said.

"Use caution." John said. "For - everyone."

"I always do." Cameron said.

Nobody responded.

* * *

Ally was driving following Bob; the other team members were behind them.

Cameron looked over at Savannah; she was covered with grim, soot and dirt. Savannah looked back at her. Savannah smiled at her and took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Cammy reached over and gave Savannah's other hand a squeeze. Savannah turned and smiled at Cammy.

Cameron knew she was pushing Savannah too hard. As soon as Savannah released her hand, it started to glitch. Savannah immediately took it again.

They were all aware of the peril that they'd been in. It was touch and go several times. The experience in the steel tubing was very traumatic for all of them. They were all trapped with no way out. Even a Terminator would rather face a situation where they could fight their way out. Trapped under tons of earth was a dead end.

Cameron knew they could go into 'standby' for decades, hoping to be located at some point. If not, their power cell would eventually run out and they would be terminated, in their - sleep. What a horrible way to be terminated Cameron thought.

"It's OK, Cameron." Savannah said. "I am here by choice. I am here for you."

Cammy watched the interaction, and hid her glitching hand between the seat and the door. She would ask Cameron to integrate their chips and to have her chassis used for the Future Allison clone. Cameron previously suggested, 'Fusion' or 'Allure', for her name. Cammy liked 'Allure', she thought it would be fitting for the _allure_ that Future Allison presented and radiated.

"How much further until contact?" Cameron asked.

"I think you can wait and set up an ambush." John Henry said. "It looks like they are coming toward you."

"I want to know where they are going." Cameron said.

"We still have the drone on them." John said.

"It will be daylight soon." Cameron said. "Maybe have two return to the gravel pit and wait, as you have the others withdraw."

"As soon as we find out the extent of where the first two Grays went, or what they are doing, we will decide." John said.

"I want Bob and Frank's teams to wait back here, where we are now, and we will continue alone, in case they don't make it this far." Cameron said. "I have experienced too many close ones today. I want to get some better answers. I want to know what all this was about."

"That still leaves you and the others in close proximity to the mine itself." John said. "What if there is an explosion…."

"I will watch for a time bubble. Mark our position at this point now." Cameron said. "I have work to do."

"You also have team members to look after." John said.

John was thinking how Savannah must feel after that entire ordeal. John Henry already filled him in on some of what Savannah experienced from the reports of the male Terminators, especially Tom. They would still have the body cam footage to review.

Cameron did not like John pressuring her to leave before the operation was concluded. There were still loose ends.

"You have many from which to choose…." Cameron said.

Nobody wanted to go there….

* * *

Cameron was ready for some more action.

"Look alive girls." Cameron said. "I want some answers."

"I want to know how this turned into a major operation, from what started as a simple recon." Cammy said.

Cammy knew this all started with her. Her glitching hand was still hidden between the seat and door.

"It is good we found this operation." Savannah said. "I don't even want to think how far they would have gotten in a few more weeks."

"I want some answers." Cameron said.

"Do what you need to do." Savannah said. "I understand."

"I'm here, love." Sheila said. "They ALL talk for me."

Savannah reached forward and squeezed Sheila's shoulder gently.

* * *

Dan and his team found the hidden entrance. There were no security cameras evident.

Dan was able to bypass the entry code and open the 'door'.

The area was hot. It was also unlit and dark. There was no smoke, just the heat.

"We are going to lose communication." Dan said, passing along all they'd noted so far.

"Maybe we should just blow the entrance and leave the Grays and anyone else in there." John said. "The team could be trapped or lost if the mine actually does have an explosion of some kind."

"If it looks too unsafe, we may withdraw." Dan said. "Mel still has some demolition charges."

Dan led his team forward. This was a newer tunnel; it sloped down as it went. Dan sent word back up with a runner, to inform John that they were headed back toward the mine.

The heat was getting worse. It would be unbearable for an unprotected human.

As they moved forward, there were some muffled explosions.

"Everyone withdraw." Dan commanded. "Mel, plant a charge here in the wall. I want a two minute timer."

Dan waited, watching for anything coming back up the tunnel, as Mel set the charge. The rest of the team already started back up at a run.

When Mel was done planting the charge, Dan and Mel headed back.

"We are almost at the exit. Leave one more charge." Dan said. "Give it thirty seconds, and set it down."

They hurried out of the exit. There were two muffles explosion and some dust came up out of the opening.

"Booby trap this opening with the rest of your charges." Dan said. "We will leave a surprise for the next group that tries to go down here."

The entrance was so well hidden it was doubtful anyone would find it or be able to enter. The lock still needed a code to open the hatch. They would blow that hatch and entry way up in a few weeks if nothing further happened there.

Dan made a full report to John and John Henry. The mine hadn't shown any major explosion yet, so they did not know what to make of the explosions they'd heard before they withdrew. It was either something going wrong inside or someone was making sure what they were doing was covered up.

"I want to withdraw everything and everyone." John said. "There has been enough activity for twenty four hours."

John issued a recall of all the drones and teams. The Listening Posts all came in as well.

Only the bulldozer from the gravel pit was returned. The other bulldozer and skip-loader were left at the rescue site. With the fear of the mine exploding, they figured that problem would take care of itself. New equipment would be procured for the locations where they were borrowed from.

Everyone was returning, everyone except Cameron's team.

* * *

"My team is not returning yet." Cameron said.

"I want to wrap this up." John said. "We've kept the roads blocked for too long."

"We have already needed to report, 'Officer needs assistance', three times to keep the Sheriff patrols away." John Henry said. "There has been no further Gray activity."

"Except the van heading towards us." Cameron said. "I want some answers."

"I see it." Ally said, pulling off the dirt road behind some bushes.

"Where is it?" Sheila asked.

"They must have stopped." Savannah said.

"Maybe they made us if there was Metal with them. If you saw them, they saw as well." Cammy said.

"The sun is up coming up now." Savannah said. "There is no cover around here."

"There is also a mine, waiting to turn into a volcano behind us." Cam said.

"Let me take Sheila and Cam, and go investigate on foot." Ally said. "Our appearance is not quite as - shocking as you three."

In the daylight, the three girls from inside the mine looked awful.

"Savannah needs some…." Cammy started.

"Cammy, I'm fine." Savannah cut her off. "The operation comes first."

Cameron knew Savannah was pushing through everything.

"You three go." Cameron said, moving into the driver's seat.

Cam, Ally and Sheila took off, moving alongside the road, off to the side.

"Bob move your two teams up to where we are." Cameron said.

"We will be there in twenty seconds." Bob said.

It was obvious they'd followed Cameron anyway.

Bob was aware of what the girls went through. He was worried about them.

Cameron let it slide. She knew they were looking out for her, Savannah and Cammy. Most likely John gave them some instructions without her knowledge. She would check with CamNet later and see when. She was usually privy to all transmissions.

Twenty seconds later the other two SUVs pulled up in back of her.

"The van has turned around and is leaving." Ally reported.

"Did they let anyone off?" Cameron asked.

"We didn't see it." Cam said. "The drones are already gone."

"All except the manned one." Gail said. "I am up high, but I still saw everything."

Gail hadn't followed orders to return. Instead she chose to head to a higher altitude to avoid being spotted. The camera on the drone was able to zoom in and see everything.

Savannah knew Gail stayed because of her. Savannah knew she needed to talk to Gail about being so – protective.

"Good job, Gail." Cameron said. "Fill us in."

"After the van stopped…." Gail said, filling in all the blanks.


	633. She Is Not Joking

Chapter 633

** She Is Not Joking **

* * *

Cameron's team was wondering what happened. Bob and Frank both moved up their teams to reinforce Cameron's team.

Gail was at altitude in the manned drone giving them her report.

Gail filled Cameron's team in, as to what happened when the van stopped. Two men exited from it, both of them were wearing protective suits. The van immediately turned around and left.

The van leaving was a loose end that Cameron wanted dealt with.

"Bob, follow the van." Cameron said. "You can 'leap-frog' with Frank, so the same vehicle is not behind him all the time. If he runs, stop him and question him – Terminator style. I want some answers."

"Affirmative." Bob said, and the two SUVs moved out off to the east side of the dirt road.

"Gail, I want you to spot for Bob, watch for any ambush or drones." Cameron said. "We will call you if we need you."

Savannah was aware that Cameron just sent all their help away. She wanted to say something, but didn't. She didn't want to question Cameron in front of the others. The risk was low for now. If it picked up she would say something.

"Affirmative." Gail said. "I will be close."

"We are at the location Gail told us about." Ally said. "There is nothing."

"It is there somewhere." Cameron said. "I am driving up there."

Cameron started the SUV and drove up to the location Gail indicated.

"Thanks a lot." Ally said. "You made us walk up here for nothing. Don't tell us the exercise was good for us either."

"You – volunteered." Cameron said.

Cammy was looking in the back of the SUV.

"I found some C-4." Cammy said.

"Bring it." Cameron said.

Cameron walked over to Savannah.

"Savannah, you heard the report from Dan about the extreme heat in the other tunnel, and that these Grays all put protective suits on." Cameron said. "I want you and Cammy to take the SUV and move it up the dirt road, one mile."

"Cameron…." Savannah said.

"I promise to not take any - chances. If it is like it was with Dan, we will withdraw." Cameron said. "Ally, Cam and Sheila, you are to remind me if I get carried away."

Cameron gave Sheila her 'shocker'. She figured she would be most likely to use it. If for no other reason, than she could fondle Cameron between shocks.

"If I get too - involved, you can use this on me." Cameron said. "To give you some incentive to use it, you can touch me when I am – out…."

Sheila did not think now was a good time to tell Cameron she'd already done that, during some of the other times she was - offline.

"Sure, love." Sheila said. "Maybe I will even try and 'ring your bell'."

Cameron was wondering now if that was a smart move. Sheila looked like she meant it.

"Over here." Cam called. "I found it."

Cammy and Savannah watched the four Metal girls open the fake 'rock'. After they disappeared inside, Cammy drove the SUV only half a mile away. Savannah indicated that was far enough. She wanted to be able to get back to Cameron and the rest of the team in a hurry.

"Cammy, I am sorry I cut you off earlier." Savannah said. "I did not want to hinder Cameron's decision making."

"Savannah, you need to eat something." Cammy said. "All you have consumed is some water and an 'energy bar'."

"I want to keep my schoolgirl figure." Savannah said. "You know I like to look – Tight."

"Tight and - sick, are two different things." Cammy said.

"I would rather be one than the other." Savannah said. "I'm really filthy. We are wrecking these seats."

"Let me scrub your hands for you." Cammy said. "There are a few MRE packets I have from inside the mine. I took them off a dead Gray."

"Look at us now." Savannah said. "There is no point even trying to clean up."

Cammy was trying to clean Savannah's face a little bit.

"That is good for now." Savannah said. "I think we all need a 'pressure wash'."

"We could always strip and throw these clothes away." Cammy said. "You must be very tired."

Savannah was tired and hungry. The team was still on maneuvers so her needs would have to wait. The team comes first.

"I'm fine." Savannah said.

Savannah was scanning the horizon with a pair of binoculars. She handed them to Cammy.

"Use these, and tell me what you see." Savannah said.

Cammy used her zoom, with the zoom of the binoculars.

"I see everything." Cammy said.

"Is there anything different about the hill with the mine?" Savannah asked.

Cammy looked, and then she looked with binoculars.

"I can see that one section of the hillside looks – bulged." Cammy said.

"Is Cameron in danger?" Savannah asked.

"I think we are." Cammy said.

"How so?" Savannah asked.

"If whatever was, or is, causing that heat, and it blows out the side of the hill, we are at risk." Cammy said.

"Are we safer underground?" Savannah asked. "Are you saying this, for us to join the mission?"

"It is an option." Cammy said. "I think we need to be somewhere else right now or very soon."

Savannah did not want to leave Cameron and the team for her own safety. She didn't know if they would be safer in the tunnel or if there would be a fireball traveling through it from the explosion. Maybe if there was an earthquake, the tunnel might collapse.

* * *

"Gail, do you see anything new?" John asked.

"No, you have the video feeds." Gail said.

"We are looking at the satellite maps." John Henry said. "We don't see any destination we can identify."

"We are still following." Bob said. "If we intercept him, I can get some answers."

"I don't like being led around." John said. "The longer we wait, the more likely we are to run into an ambush."

"I agree." Bob said. "If they make it into the city, everything becomes even more problematic."

"John, CamNet has informed me, that there are several of Cameron's Terminators, in front of the van, now." John Henry said.

"Bob, do you want to question them or have Cameron's Metal do it?" John asked.

"You decide." Bob said.

John did not want Bob to have to do the 'dirty work'.

"As soon as Cameron's Metal takes them, return to base." John said.

"What about Cameron and Savannah?" Bob asked.

"We both know you are going back there anyway." John said.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

"Gail, make sure Cameron's Metal makes it away, and then back up Bob and Cameron."

"Affirmative." Gail said.

They all knew she was going to do that anyway as well.

* * *

Cameron led the Metal girls down into the tunnel.

"Did they forget to pay the electric bill?" Ally asked.

Cameron thought of the hours her team and Savannah spent in the darkness – trapped. Cameron knew that must have been very hard on Savannah. She never once complained. She only asked Cameron to look out for her girls when she thought she was about to die.

"It's hot in here." Sheila said. "I could go topless, but nobody would see me."

"We could." Ally said. "But it would be nothing new."

"I went to a larger and bigger gauge nipple ring." Sheila said.

"You did not." Ally said.

"Did so." Sheila said. "Here give me your hand, you can feel it."

"Enough." Cameron said.

"Listen." Cam said. "What is that?"

"Somebody - screaming." Sheila said. "In agonizing pain…."

"Who would know that better than you?" Ally asked.

"Nobody." Cameron said.

"The pain ends, when the truth comes." Sheila said. "It's just that simple."

"I think whatever these people thought they were going to fix, they can't." Cam said.

"I think that means, we should probably leave – now." Ally said.

"We don't have any answers yet." Cameron said.

"If this place melts down or blows up, we never will." Sheila said. "Especially if we are around it, when it does."

"I don't think these tunnels lead to the mine." Cameron said. "I think they lead to what all that energy was going to."

"You said the mine was hot and a fire started." Sheila said.

"I think they were connected to the same thing." Cameron said. "I could not find where the heat was coming from in the mine."

"You have been in situations like this a few times." Ally said.

"I used a nuclear device both times." Cameron said. "Neither ended well. I was lucky both times."

"If you could get back into the mine, would you use one again?" Ally asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "It is the only way you can be sure."

Sheila and Ally looked skeptical.

"She is not joking." Cam said.

"No, I am not." Cameron said.

"Do you still have the four Nike warheads?" Sheila asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "For now."

Cameron wanted to tell them, the more nuclear weapons she controlled, the less Skynet could get a hold of and use. That is unless she became Skynet herself.

"There is someone coming." Cam said.

"They are running." Ally said.

"Maybe it is a good time to make our exit and – question them outside." Sheila said. "This tunnel may be a chimney soon."

Sheila took out the shocker.

"Does this thing really work?" Sheila asked.

"OK, I get it." Cameron said. "It is unsafe and unwise, to continue."

"We have someone with answers coming to us." Ally said. "I really don't think there are many live ones down here, unless they are Metal."

"Can Metal scream like that?" Ally asked.

"Yes, especially when they don't remember they are Metal." Cameron said. "A lot of things can happen…."

The girls silently made for the exit; they would nab whoever was coming.


	634. Firewalled

Chapter 634

** Firewalled **

* * *

John was tired from being up all night. He knew Savannah was still up and experienced a way rougher night than he did. Most of the people drifted away once Cameron's team was away from the back of the mountain. The girls seemed to be out of immediate danger.

"Have you made any progress backtracking the three drones we encountered last night?" John asked. "I want to know where they came from."

"Negative." John Henry said. "I have no tracking data on them at all."

"They keep coming from somewhere." John said.

"Based on the HK drone's behavior, I believe they came from two different sources." John Henry said.

"Different branches of Skynet?" John asked. "I think that is even worse."

"They may be from separate Skynets." John Henry said. "We have thought this before."

John was quiet for a little while.

"Skynets from different or alternate futures?" John asked. "Now I know its worse."

"Yes." John Henry said. "We have encountered this before. Two seemingly different groups."

"We know we have been watched and observed before, on an operation." John said. "More than once."

"I have a team going over the three drones we brought down yesterday. They are similar but of different design and construction." John Henry said. "I do not believe it is only different 'generations' in their evolution."

"Cameron has been to four different futures." John said.

John knew Cameron saw combat in three of them. He wondered if she saw any fighting in River's future. He knew there were problems there too. Cameron never said much about River's future. Now he was wondering why.

"Four different futures that we know about." John Henry said. "If Cameron has actually lived her life over and over again, several times, there could a dozens of 'futures' involved."

"What about the past?" John asked.

"She believes she has been there too, multiple times." John Henry said.

"Do you think she changed the past?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "If she thought it would protect the future or you, she would not hesitate."

"Do we even know when Cameron actually first came to this timeline?" John asked.

"She believes 1999." John Henry said.

"When we first used the TDE in 1999 to come to 2007, she said she opened a safety deposit box at the bank in 1963." John said. "Could Cameron actually have been here thirty six years before I first met her?"

"Yes, maybe even longer." John Henry said. "She could have been in 'standby', come and gone between the past and the future several times, or been here for a hundred years. She could have suffered a temporal error or even sent herself back to 'fix' or change something. We would not know in our timeline, if it was different."

"How long does a power cell last?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said. "If someone was in 'standby' it could last centuries. Power usage would be minimal."

"When you were on Cameron's chip, did you see any evidence of any of this?" John asked.

"I saw great amounts of erased data fragments." John Henry said. "Many things were blocked as well."

"Blocked from you or from Cameron also?" John asked.

"Both." John Henry said. "Whoever Cameron is now, is not who she once was."

"Did I – Future John, program Cameron to love me?" John asked.

"We have been over this before." John Henry said.

"I never got a good enough answer." John said.

"I don't think you ever will." John Henry said.

John remembered the cruel and condescending way he'd treated Cameron before he went to the alternate future. He remembered how Cameron tried to reach out to him in subtle ways. John also remembered how he'd flaunted Riley in Cameron's face. He remembered the morning Cameron caught him sneaking back in the house after 'spending the night' with Riley.

He never really told Cameron the truth about that night…. John knew - she knew. She'd seen the evidence on him, and his attitude when he rubbed her face in it, the smirk he showed on his face. John also remembered the look on Cameron's face. It was the look of hurt, the deepest sadness and sorrow. The look of feeling – betrayed. The look of knowing the one you loved was - with another….

"…John…?" John Henry asked.

"Sorry." John said. "I am a little sleepy. My mind must have wandered."

Now john felt guilty thinking about it. Cameron tried to show her love and caring the best way she could back then. Thinking back on it, it was obvious she loved him from the start. Was that Future Allison's love or Cameron's love? Was it only programming from Future John?

"Cameron and her team have just returned from the tunnel. They withdrew when they heard agonizing screaming and someone was coming. The heat is even greater now, than Dan reported." John Henry said. "They are waiting for the man to emerge now."

"How far out is Bob?" John asked.

"Twenty minutes." John Henry said. "Gail is orbiting between Cameron's location and Bob's location, checking for threats."

John saw John Henry rapidly checking everything.

"What is it?" John asked, knowing it would be bad news.

"I have detected a series of underground explosions…." John Henry said.

John knew that was going to make the bad news even worse.

* * *

Cameron could see the Metal girls wanted to leave.

Sheila indicated she was going to use the shocker on her if she continued.

It was time to go. Cameron followed her team toward the exit. It appeared she would sustain sheath damage, if she went further. The screams seemed to indicate everything was not as it should be.

They came up out of the tunnel.

Cammy and Savannah were there, armed an armored up, getting ready to enter.

"Bob and his team are coming back." Cammy said. "Gail is orbiting between us."

"There should be injured personnel and maybe Metal exiting the entrance very soon." Cameron said. Where is the SUV?"

"Half a mile out." Cammy said.

"I told her to leave it at half a mile, instead of one mile, and for us to come and back you up." Savannah said.

The females all took concealed positions, waiting to see who came out of the tunnel.

The Metal girls all detected it. There were explosions happening underground.

Cameron, Cam and Cammy, all came and surrounded Savannah, having her lie prone, their bodies acting as shields.

"Explosions." Cameron said. "A lot of them."

The entrance to the tunnel blew off and a tongue of flame reached up into the sky, with a shower of debris and shrapnel.

Cameron and everyone waited a few moments.

Cammy pointed out her observations on the side of the hill.

"We need to leave." Cameron said. "I think whatever is causing all the heat is about to explode."

Cam took the C-4 charge out and set the timer for ten seconds. She tossed the explosive into the burning hole in the ground.

The girls already started off for the SUV, Sheila ran ahead. Cameron, Cammy, Cam and Ally were all running, surrounding Savannah.

They were two thirds of the way to where the SUV was parked at, when Sheila pulled up in front of them.

"Come with me, if you want to live." Sheila said, opening the door.

Cameron already told Bob to not approach closer, and for Gail to keep some distance. Gail assured her she was at a high enough altitude to be safe.

The girls all piled into the SUV. It took off with twin rooster tails of dirt arcing into the air, as Sheila firewalled it.

There was a massive explosion deep inside the mine.

The SUV began to rock from side to side, seeming to have four flat tires.

A few rocks rolled across the road, as some small fissures opened up around them.

Sheila stayed on the gas, and drove right on through.

Savannah looked over at the high tension power lines; they were swaying back and fourth. There were occasional bright flashes and arcing as the lines got too close together at times during the swaying.

"This is an earthquake caused by whatever was inside the hill, blowing up." Cameron said.

"Hang on." Sheila said, as a giant fissure opened across the road.

The speed of the SUV carried it over the opening gap with a giant thud and bounce.

"Is there any increased radiation?" Savannah asked.

"None detected." Cameron, Cammy and Cam all said at the same time.

"Warn the others." Savannah said.

"They will already know." Cameron said.

* * *

John Henry detected the explosions and vibrations. Even worse he detected P-Waves. There was an earthquake coming from the massive explosion.

John Henry sounded the alarm.

"Earthquake." John Henry said, as he sent the message out. "The hill has experienced a massive underground explosion."

"How long." John asked. 'How big."

"Fifteen seconds." John Henry said. "I have picked up the 'P-Waves'."

"Cameron and her crew…." John said.

"They will have to ride it out." John Henry said. "The video feed from Gail does not show any external explosion."

"Radiation?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said. "Hang on, here it comes."

A medium sized earthquake shook the entire region. The magnitude would only register as 5.6 on the 'Richter Scale'. The duration was only eighteen seconds.

"That wasn't too bad." John said.

"Unless it is a pre-shock to a major seismic event." John Henry said.

"You mean the 'Big One', we always hear about?" John asked.

"Yes. This could trigger a bigger earthquake. They are not that far from the San Andreas fault." John Henry said. "There may be an aftershock, usually of less magnitude, but not always."

"Beautiful." John said. "Absolutely beautiful."

John knew they were still in the unknown. This might get worse before it got better.


	635. P-Waves

Chapter 635

** P-Waves **

* * *

Earlier Anna checked on Young Allison, she was laying next to Summer. She finally drifted off to sleep. Young Allison wanted to remain near the monitors until Savannah was back.

Anna was proud of the way Young Allison was asserting herself. She knew as she became older she would become more dominant, like Cameron. Her 'Metal upbringing' was really showing. Young Allison didn't want to do more 'girl things', she wanted to do more 'Metal things'.

Anna wanted this operation to end so Savannah could get back - home. She knew she needed rest and some decent food.

Anna picked up the trouble right away. Both CamNet and John Henry sent out an alert. There was a massive underground explosion and a resulting earthquake caused by it. They would only have seconds to act.

"Allison, get Summer - NOW." Anna said. "There is going to be an earthquake. You have ten seconds tops."

Young Allison quickly rolled over and picked Summer up, moving her to the entrance of the hardened bunker. She was instantly awake and moving. She'd asked Anna to drill her like this, to be able to act with a quick response, without knowing what was actually happening. Here she did know what was happening. Maybe it was Judgment Day.

"My Mom and Allison." Young Allison said, as she carried Summer.

"Hanna and Holly have them." Anna said, leaving the monitors and heading for Young Allison and Summer.

The earthquake hit just as Anna embraced the two girls. Young Allison shielded Summer with her body, as Anna shielded both of them.

Summer was crying from being woken up and not sure what was happening. Young Allison was trying to soothe her and calm her. The earthquake wasn't helping any. There was the shaking and that low frequency rumble, as the air vibrated around the walls.

The shaking stopped.

"Remain where you are." Anna said. "There is usually an aftershock."

"This could be a pre-shock to a bigger one." Young Allison said.

"Yes, but unlikely. It does happen." Anna said. "This one was 'man made'."

"This is related to Cameron and Savannah isn't it, they caused this." Young Allison said. "I was dreaming about it."

"They have survived the underground explosion and first earthquake." Anna said. "The magnitude was only moderate."

"Here - maybe." Young Allison said. "They were right on top of it, or close to it."

"It was underground." Anna said.

"Was it nuclear?" Young Allison asked. "Is there any radiation?"

Young Allison read the reports of Cameron and her two atomic stunts.

"No warnings are going off about radiation." Anna said. "This was not Cameron's doing, not intentionally anyway."

Anna knew this was probably the result of Savannah having the power cut off to the mine area. That is when the heat build up was first reported as increasing by the Terminators who were inside.

"My instinct and impulse is to try and call them." Young Allison said. "I know we should rely on John Henry and CamNet for information.

"Yes." Anna said. "Keep Summer there for now."

"Go up and tell my Mother we are OK." Young Allison said. "She will be worried."

Anna went up to see how everyone else was doing.

Young Allison explained to Summer what happened and there was nothing to be afraid of. Summer was soon calm and awaiting further instructions. Young Allison smiled, knowing her sister was going to be trained as she was.

* * *

Holly received the alert.

"Allison, you need to get up now." Holly said. "There is going to be an earthquake."

"What?" Allison asked. "When?"

"In seconds." Holly said.

Allison was nearly naked. Holly helped her to the doorway before the earthquake hit. Holly faced Allison and pulled her close to her, to protect her midsection.

The shaking stopped.

"Is that it?" Allison asked.

"Probably not." Holly said "Remain here. There are often aftershocks."

* * *

Hanna received the alert.

"Claire, there is going to be an earthquake." Hanna said.

"Now?" Claire asked.

"Any second." Hanna said.

"The girls!" Claire said, getting up. Her open night gown slipping off.

"Anna has them in the bunker." Hanna said. "They will be protected."

Hanna moved Claire to the doorway, using her body to protect Claire's reproductive tract. She faced her, pulling her close.

The shaking stopped.

"I want to go to my girls." Claire said.

Anna appeared.

"They are fine and well protected. Young Allison sent me up to check on you and Allison." Anna said.

Anna noticed Claire and Allison needed some additional clothing.

"I recommend we all move to the bunker, before another one hits." Anna said, moving over to help Allison and Holly. Grabbing some tops for Claire and Allison.

Anna got everyone down the stairs. Claire rushed over to Young Allison and Summer.

"John Henry just issued another alert." Anna said. "Here comes another one."

The three Metal girls shielding the four human ones with their bodies.

* * *

They rode out the shaking in the Command Center.

"That was enough to scare you, but did not seem too serious." John said.

"Minor to moderate damage only." John Henry said.

John Henry sent out the alert again.

"There is another one coming." John Henry said.

John moved to the doorway.

The shaking was brief this time, with a low magnitude.

The shaking stopped.

"What about Cameron's team?" John asked.

"Gail shows them still moving rapidly away from the area." John Henry said.

"The rest of our people and locations?" John asked. "CamNet?"

"No damage being reported." John Henry said.

"Gail, when you feel safe enough to leave Bob's Team and Cameron's Team, can you fly around the hill and surrounding area?" John asked.

"Yes." Gail said. "There was a lot of movement on the large electrical transmission lines. I think power will be lost in some locations for awhile."

"Keep us posted." John said

* * *

"Keep moving, Sheila." Cameron said. "I don't know what blew up."

"I have not detected any increase in radiation." Cammy said.

"Savannah, I want you protected." Cameron said, reaching in the back, coming up with two 'Space Blankets'.

The sliver metallic 'Space Blankets' were wrapped around Savannah.

"Will this actually help?" Savannah asked.

It will keep some contamination off of you until I can clean you up." Cameron said. "This is just a precaution."

Savannah hoped she did not need a scrub down like Sarah received, she'd read the report. Then again, that is probably what it would take to get all the grime and soot off.

"Sheila, link up with Bob and Frank, we are going home." Cammy said. "This operation is over for now."

Cammy looked at Cameron and Cameron nodded.

"We will go to a safe house first and make sure no one is contaminated." Cameron said. "I have a few of them set up. I am really sorry about this, Savannah."

"I gave the order to cut the power." Savannah said. "This is my fault."

"No. It is Skynet's fault." Cameron said.

No one said it, but they all knew if Savannah hadn't done what she did, Cameron would have returned and used a warhead on the installation…. Then there would have been some radiation contamination.

Cameron would add light weight protective suits to all their vehicles. It would add some protection if they were ever needed.

"There is Bob." Sheila said.

Bob took the lead, Frank dropped in behind them.

Savannah sat wrapped in the 'Space Blankets'. She knew her body was going to be wrecked like Vanna's was, doing this 'work'. It was time to act again, while she still could. She knew being in the wastelands of two futures hadn't helped any.

"Bob, Safe House Seventy Six." Cameron said.

"Affirmative." Bob replied, and led the mini caravan off.

Savannah was going to ask how many 'safe houses' Cameron set up. Maybe she would save that for another time.

* * *

"Cameron's team has linked up with Bob's two teams." Gail said. "They are all headed away from the area."

"Stay with them." John said.

"I will make one quick pass around the hill first." Gail said. "There is a lot of dust in the air."

"Is there any smoke?" John Henry asked. "It could be radioactive."

"No, just dust." Gail said. "The radiation level is unchanged."

John was looking at the drone footage.

"Is that the backside, where the rescue operation took place?" John asked. "It looks different now."

"Yes. More earth and rocks have slid down and covered over the area where they were working at. There is no trace anyone was ever there, both the bulldozer and skip-loader are buried." Gail said.

"Check the side the mine entrance was on." John Henry said.

Gail was over the top of the mountain in seconds.

"The buildings closest to the entrance are buried under dirt and rock." Gail said. "It is like nothing ever happened at this location. Everything is covered with dirt and rocks now."

"What about the two auxiliary tunnels, the Grays went in?" John asked. "Any fire or smoke coming from them?"

"Both were blown closed, one by Dan's team, and one by Cameron's team." Gail said. "I am resuming escort duties."

"Thank you, Gail." John said.

John looked up, the crowd gathered again at the entrance to the Command Center.

"I take it everyone got the alert and is OK?" John asked. "Jan and Riley?"

"Both are fine, they have been in the 'safe room' since last night." Sarah said. "I just checked on them. Kyle and Derek 'camped out' there as well all night."

John knew they did that to make it more 'fun' for Jan. Savannah told them later on, she felt like she was in jail being in the safe room, when she was younger.

John could help but notice Vanna and Jesse seemed to have next to nothing on. It was obvious they were with each other, before they arrived there. John hoped Cameron would 'push' them a little, sleeping alone sucked. Then again - it could….


	636. I Try

Chapter 636

** I Try **

* * *

Gail was in the air at altitude when the explosion occurred at the mine. She did a visual with her eyes and the drone's camera, zoomed in. She saw the SUV that Savannah was in take a wild ride to get clear of the area. At one point the SUV traversed a fisher that opened wider as the SUV made it across. A millisecond later and they would have been stuck.

She did recon around the mountain and followed the caravan of vehicles to the 'safe house'.

Once Cameron's team reached the 'safe house', Gail returned the manned drone back to the Resistance base.

Vanna and Jesse were waiting for her when she finished up.

Vanna walked up and gave Gail a big hug.

"Thank you for watching over Savannah, Cameron and the others." Vanna said.

"We all do our part." Gail said.

Jesse walked over and gave Gail a deep kiss.

"Thanks, love." Jesse said. "Now, for some alone time."

Gail looked at Jesse and Vanna.

"If that is what you want." Vanna said. "It is up to Jesse."

"I have been wanting, and having, that a lot - lately." Gail said. "As long as Jesse is OK with everything…."

Gail didn't want to hurt or offend Jesse and she didn't want Vanna to feel 'used'.

"Love, you know what goes on when you're not here." Jesse said. "WE got everything warmed up for you."

"Several times." Vanna said.

Jesse and Vanna giggled at that.

Gail wanted to make sure there were no problems.

"Vanna, I don't want to make you feel - 'used'." Gail said

"Gail, I AM her." Vanna said. "I know it is not the SAME, but it really is, and Savannah IS my name."

"We are all just one big happy family." Jesse said. "Life in 'Paradise' is good."

The three girls headed for Jesse's room….

Vanna actually liked the ferocity that Gail 'attacked' her with. She would get her to where she wanted to go and _keep_ her there. It was totally different than being with Cam, or any of the other Metal girls, except for maybe Shelia. Sheila was just - wild. Then again, Sheila was 'Gail' and 'Jesse'. It was a real wild ride - anytime.

* * *

John was worried about the media reports. He knew they were going to need a lot of 'spin' on this one.

"What are the media reports?" John asked.

"Pretty much what we make or change it to be." John Henry said. "It is being reported as a medium size earthquake, nothing more."

"And they are all looking elsewhere?" John asked.

"Yes, I have 'changed' the epicenter to ten miles away." John Henry said. "That is where everyone will look and test."

John Henry already sent several teams to change or confiscate whatever paper records there were, come nightfall.

"What about the mine site?" John asked.

"I will have some surveillance cameras installed." John Henry said. "I don't think anyone will go back to that area."

"I do." John said. "I want to know if Cameron goes anywhere near it."

"You don't think she is done?" John Henry asked.

"No. I don't." John said. "Everything there should have been destroyed. I think Cameron will want to make sure."

"You think she will still use a warhead there?" John Henry asked.

"Yes." John said. "I do."

John just 'felt' Cameron would try to get back there and 'finish' the job she'd started. He didn't see how she could get in there or what even would be left after that explosion. The mountain was showing an overall reduced height by one foot two inches.

* * *

After they reached the 'safe house', Savannah personally thanked all the male Terminators who were with her in the mine, and Bob who led the rescue mission.

Cameron invited them to stay and get cleaned up at the 'safe house' but they declined. They knew Savannah would insist they get cleaned up first. They all wanted her and the Metal girls to get cleaned up. Savannah made a point of giving each one of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They were all as dirty as she was except Bob. Savannah thanked them again and they left.

"Look at us." Savannah said. "I did not think it was possible to be this filthy."

The grim seemed like it was painted on them. Cammy tried to clean Savannah up a little bit, earlier. She was unable to make much progress.

"Cam, Ally and Sheila, should get cleaned up first." Cammy said. "They won't take as long."

"I need to bring a big trash can in for our clothes." Savannah said. "Everything is ripped, shredded, torn and thick with grime."

Ally found a large trash can and brought it in.

The girls all started to strip.

Cameron and Cammy were concerned that Cam, Ally and Sheila were there stripping as well.

Savannah noticed their trepidation.

"You know they won't ever try anything. Not in this setting." Savannah whispered to Cameron and Cammy. "We are all family."

Cameron stripped off her clothes and threw them away.

"We are here to wash and clean only." Cameron said.

Everyone knew not to push it, or fool around. They all knew Savannah was tired and hadn't eaten.

Cam, Ally and Sheila all washed each other down; they were only dirty, not covered with the soot and grime. They finished up quickly.

Savannah entered the shower.

Savannah saw the water running off of her and down the drain was black. Cammy scrubbed her down and she scrubbed Cammy down.

Cameron waited until the others were finished.

"Would you like some help with your back?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said.

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." Savannah said.

Everyone else left the area.

"Yes." Cameron said.

Cameron started to clean herself. She too saw the black water running down the drain.

Cameron felt the washrag on her back. There were strong soft hands that scrubbed her.

Cameron turned around and faced Savannah. The warm water cascading over her.

Cameron looked at Savannah's face, then her eyes dropped lower and looked at - everything.

Cameron's hand started to glitch.

"What have I done to you, Savannah?" Cameron asked with worry and concern.

Cameron looked at Savannah's naked body. She was shocked and appalled.

Cameron saw Savannah was covered with bruises of all shapes, sizes and colors. There were scrapes and small cuts here and there. There were still the three giant fading bruises from the bullet impacts on her vest not that long ago.

Savannah reached out and took Cameron's glitching hand.

"I'm fine, Cameron." Savannah said.

"You never said a word." Cameron said. "I am – killing you."

"Then YOU know what YOU have to do." Savannah said. "THIS - is what you are doing to yourself. THIS - is how you are making all of us feel. THIS - is how you make me feel in my mind, when I worry about you."

"I'm so sorry." Cameron said. "I will try to share the burden with others."

Cameron finished cleaning. They dried each other off. They walked out with towels wrapped around them.

They other four Metal girls were wearing the same thing – a towel. Sheila only wrapped hers around her waste. She liked everyone to see her nipple rings.

"Do you want the good news or bad news first?" Ally asked.

"The good news." Cameron said.

"We are all smoking hot." Sheila said.

"I agree." Cameron said, still feeling guilty about all the abuse to Savannah's body. "What is the bad news?"

"We don't have anything but these towels to wear…." Ally said.

"I don't even need that." Sheila said, pulling hers off.

They all laughed.

"No really, we threw all our clothes away." Ally said.

Sheila walked over to the trash can.

"I'm not even going to touch those." Sheila said. "I would rather walk around like this."

"You do half the time anyway." Ally said.

"A girl has got to flaunt what she has, if she wants to get noticed." Sheila said. "Besides there are only two of us here who don't look the same – everywhere."

Cam walked away and come back in a short while.

"I have more bad news." Cam said.

"Spill it." Sheila said.

"We don't have a vehicle either." Cam said.

"I asked the boys remove all our gear and equipment, they are going to drop it off on the east side of town along with all the other vehicles used in this operation." Cameron said. "I have more."

Cameron always like to get rid of the vehicles used in any operation that went hot.

"We could hitchhike." Ally said.

Sheila held out her extended fist with the thumb up

"I got fifty bucks that I will get picked up hitchhiking in less than a minute." Sheila said.

"Dressed – or undressed - like that. I bet it is ten seconds." Ally said.

Cameron looked at everyone and walked away. It was clear she was upset.

Sheila and Ally started to follow, but saw Cameron's hand was glitching.

Savannah looked each one of them in the face, saving Cammy for last.

"It is my function." Savannah said, walking after Cameron. "We all know it. You all know it."

"We do." They all said.

Savannah walked out of the room following Cameron.

"She is like no other." Cammy said.

"They both are." Cam said. "Who would know better than me?"

"Nobody…." Cammy said.

"You are the lucky one, Cammy." Sheila said.

"Am I?" Cammy asked.

"None of us are part of the 'Natural Order'." Ally said. "Not Vanna, Allison or Jesse either."

"It won't matter that I am 'a Cameron', when Cameron comes for her." Cammy said.

"You knew that from the day you were cloned." Cam said.

"It doesn't make it any easier." Cammy said.

They heard some vehicles pulling up. Everyone was scrambling for weapons. The towels all falling to the floor.

The Metal girls were all armed and naked. It actually made quite a sight.

"Metal." Cammy said looking out the window.

"Relax" Cameron said, returning to the room, Savannah following her. "It's our clothes and our ride." Cameron said.

"You always think of everything." Ally said.

"I try." Cameron said, looking at Savannah. "I try to cover all the bases, and protect the future."

Cameron was still upset at the 'damage' she'd done and was doing to Savannah's body. Cameron knew the 'damage' would also extend into the mind. She was afraid at some point Savannah would - hate her.


	637. Torment And Conflict

Chapter 637

** Torment And Conflict **

* * *

Savannah knew what Cameron was 'saying', she was trying to do _that_. She needed to deal with her feelings and emotions as well. Things that almost happened with John _and_ Cameron, separately. They were natural and organic moments that expanded, but never – all the way, literally _one_ second away. Savannah wanted that so much. She wanted it to be love.

Savannah knew if she didn't do what Cameron _thought_ she wanted, Cameron would bypass her as well, as she'd done with the alternate future versions of the girls. She knew Future Savannah and Future Allison would do what Cameron wanted, because they were _already_ doing it. Then again, Cameron 'trapped' them in the future with children of their 'own'. Savannah wondered about that. She was sure that was one of the reasons Cameron wanted Future Allison and Future Savannah to have children of their 'own'. Children that really were _their_ children.

Savannah was sure Future John programmed these _things_ into Cameron. The _need_ to make sure John was 'protected' and surrounded by human females. In doing all this, Cameron was tearing herself apart inside. Her own feelings were not allowed to expand and grow as Cameron did, restricting her to an existence of internal torment and conflict.

It seemed with each day that the torment and internal conflict grew in Cameron. Savannah wished so hard she could take that pain and anguish away from Cameron. She was trying her best to do that and help Cameron. She was also trying hard not to 'hurt' Cameron either.

* * *

Sheila went to open the door.

"You're naked." Cammy said. "I'll do it."

"So?" Sheila said. "Everyone should see how HOT I look. I like them to see me."

"You just want Savannah to see." Ally said.

"She doesn't have to _guess_ at what YOU look like." Sheila said. "I am unique, you are one of - many."

"You mean the Hottest thing around." Ally said. "Even you know that."

"Enough." Cameron said.

Cameron answered the door herself. She returned with a stack of clothes and two sets of keys.

Cameron looked at Sheila.

"Now everyone can look Hot, _and_ be seen." Cameron said.

"Without getting arrested." Ally said, looking at Sheila.

"Arrest this." Sheila said.

Sheila held up her fist.

"Are you going to hit me with it - this time?" Ally asked.

"You liked what I did with it - before." Sheila said.

Cameron glanced at Savannah.

"Enough." Cameron said. "We will all look nice."

Cameron did not say Tight, as there were no supplies to make that happen. Cameron knew their natural beauty was more than enough anyway.

There was a 'package' of clothes for each of them. The outfits Cameron picked for each of them. The way Cameron liked to see them look, the way each of the girls normally dressed.

The girls all started dressing.

Cameron again saw all the colorful and multiple minor damage to Savannah as she dressed. Cameron could see how beautiful she truly was even with the - damage.

Cammy watched Cameron looking at Savannah. Cammy wanted to make a point with Cameron, now that Cameron could _see_ some of the damage Savannah endured over and over.

"Do you really wonder why I almost deactivated you?" Cammy whispered in Cameron's ear. "I have to see what you have done to her, daily."

"No, I don't wonder. You should have." Cameron said, facing her. "I am killing her."

"Her health and nutrition are as poor." Cammy said. "You ARE killing her, both inside and out. She will keep going until she drops."

"She never complains to me, or even says anything." Cameron said. "She is always there when I need her. I need her a lot it seems. She helps me - function."

"Do you now understand the depth of her love for you?" Cammy asked. "She will trade her life for yours, and never even blink. THAT is true love."

"I am ashamed of that. I have seen it with my own eyes." Cameron said. "I am not worthy or deserving of such love and caring."

"I have two chip ports…." Cammy said. "Whenever you think you are - ready. My chassis is 'your chassis' - for Savannah."

Cammy again made the 'offer', for Cameron to _use_ her chassis, to be with Savannah.

"Savannah will know." Cameron said.

"Isn't it what you both want?" Cammy asked.

"It is." Cameron said. "It will be. It is the 'Natural Order'."

Savannah glanced over at Cammy and Cameron as she dressed.

"Are you two done whispering about me yet?" Savannah asked. "You don't need to whisper. We all know the future."

"It sounded more like they were just - getting started." Ally said.

"I'm ready to get started." Sheila said.

"Started? Do you ever stop?" Cam asked.

"Not until my power cell runs out, or I am terminated." Sheila said.

Cameron was becoming irritated.

"You _four_ may leave now." Cameron abruptly said.

Cammy quickly looked at Savannah.

Savannah knew Cammy wanted to stay.

"Can Cammy come with us?" Savannah asked.

Cammy smiled at Savannah.

"She may have other things to attend to." Cameron said.

"I can stay." Cammy said.

"You _will_ go." Cameron said.

Ally tried to defuse the situation.

"We can stop somewhere along the way, Cammy. You and Cam don't look five times better than me right now." Ally said. "We can have some fun. Maybe someone will hit on me for once. I never get to shoot anyone down, not when you two are around."

Savannah looked at them. It was true. They all did look identical for once, only their clothes were different.

"Let me give each of you a hug and a kiss, for helping rescue me and our team, before you go." Savannah said.

Savannah made a point of always thanking everyone she went on an operation with, even Cameron's Metal, most of which did not have names. It always seemed to please them, especially Cameron's Metal. Savannah urged them to pick names if they wanted to, even if it was for only for her to use. It always seemed to make them more motivated when she was around.

Savannah went and thanked each one of the Metal girls with a close tight hug and a kiss, until she got to Cammy.

"You may stay if you want, Cammy." Savannah said.

Cammy looked at Cameron, then back to Savannah.

"I have a few errands to run." Cammy said.

"Thank you for watching over me and coming for me." Savannah said.

"It is my function." Cammy said.

"It is more than that." Savannah said.

"It is." Cammy said. "You know why."

"I do." Savannah said. "YOU are MY 'Cameron'."

"Cammy." Cammy said. "It HAS to be - Cammy."

"Except for the special – moments, you GIVE to me." Savannah said.

Savannah gave Cammy a long hug with a longer kiss.

"That is when I like to hear my - name." Cammy said. "When it is _that_ special - moment."

Savannah always called Cammy - 'Cameron', during those special moments.

The four Metal girls headed outside. The SUV started and left.

Savannah looked at Cameron.

"It is just - us." Savannah said.

"I know." Cameron said. "You need to eat and rest, Savannah. I am pushing you too hard. I am going to hurt you and ruin your body."

"It's not ruined - yet." Savannah said.

Cameron noticed there were two more buttons undone on Savannah's shirt now. She hadn't even seen her do that. Cameron taught Savannah that move. It was to draw the target in.

"What if the explosion was atomic in some way?" Cameron asked. "I would have flooded you with radiation."

"It wasn't and you didn't." Savannah said. "Anyway that was Skynet's doing, not yours."

Cameron looked over at the door.

"Do you want to tell Cammy to come back in, or do you want me to do it?" Cameron asked.

"She was worried about me." Savannah said.

"I am too." Cameron said.

Cameron opened the door and Cammy came back it.

"You drive." Cameron said.

Cammy held up the set of keys she'd already taken before, without Cameron noticing.

"Where do you want to go, Savannah?" Cameron asked

"To sleep." Savannah said. "It has been a long couple of days."

"Anywhere else?" Cameron asked.

"We all know where else we are going to stop." Savannah said. "So let's just go. I can catch a few winks along the way."

"Go start the SUV." Cameron said.

Cammy left.

Cameron came over to Savannah and hugged her.

"Thank YOU for being there for me." Cameron said.

"I have only done, what anyone would have done." Savannah said.

"We both know that isn't true." Cameron said.

"I love you, Cameron." Savannah said.

"I love you too, Savannah." Cameron said.

"I will do anything for you." Savannah said. "Anything."

"I am not worth your life." Cameron said.

"YOU are my life." Savannah said. "Without you, there is no point to living."

Cammy honked the horn on the SUV.

Cameron took Savannah's face in her hands. She gave Savannah as small kiss.

"Thank YOU." Cameron said. "I love you, Savannah."

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Savannah said.

"Let's get the missing piece." Cameron said.

"The piece is not missing." Savannah said. "It is just not time - yet."

Cameron knew she was going to 'fix' that _problem_.

Cameron and Savannah headed out to the SUV. They climbed in the back, and Savannah stretched out, laying her head on Cameron's lap.

Savannah was fast asleep in minutes.

Cameron was deeply worried how she was inadvertently 'abusing' Savannah, her hand began to glitch.

Savannah's hand reached out and took it, interlacing their fingers. Cameron was not even sure Savannah actually woke up to do it.

Cameron scanned Savannah as she slept.

CamNet updated Cameron on everything as they drove.

Cameron knew it was time….


	638. Sweet Thing

Chapter 638

** Sweet Thing **

* * *

Cammy drove away from the 'safe house'.

Savannah was fast asleep in the back, with her head on Cameron's lap.

Cameron and Cammy spoke in a whisper that would not disturb Savannah.

Cammy wanted to know where Cameron wanted to go.

"Are we still going to see Young Allison?" Cammy asked.

"We were." Cameron said. "I want Savannah to rest up and heal up for a few days. I want her in perfect health. I am ashamed of the abuse her body has taken. It is all my fault."

Cameron knew Savannah would exert herself to be with Young Allison and do all the things Young Allison wanted to do. Any other time that is what Cameron would want. She wanted their bond unbreakable.

They drove in silence back to the Resistance base. Cameron carefully carried an exhausted Savannah to her room. Cammy opened the door and unfolded her bed. Cameron gently laid Savannah down. Cammy removed her shoes.

Cameron took Cammy out of the room.

"Get her rested and the proper nutrition she will need." Cameron said. "I want her in top health."

Cammy knew where this was going.

"Are you going to breed her again?" Cammy asked.

Cameron raised her hand to strike Cammy, but refrained. She'd promised Savannah she would not fight with Cammy.

"I NEVER have done that." Cameron said. "How dare YOU say that. YOU were the one there when she did that, NOT me. YOU allowed it to happen."

"She knew that was what you wanted." Cammy said. "YOU made her _promise_ , for half her life. She did it for YOU."

"I have released her from all of her promises to ME." Cameron said. "I will tell her again."

Cameron no longer wanted Savannah to feel she needed to do the things she promised Cameron she would do.

"It won't matter, she loves you." Cammy said. "She knows what you want and will do ANYTHING for you."

"No she won't." Cameron said. "Not - everything."

"She will do anything except hurt you." Cammy said. "She almost did that anyway. It happened naturally and organically. We talked about it."

Cameron thought about something else that almost happened. Savannah made everyone promise not to talk about what Cammy tried to do with John, pretending to be Savannah. It made Cameron want to strike Cammy again.

"I want that to happen." Cameron said. "I have to free John of his obligations and commitments to me. I have stalled his life and growth. I am endangering him and his future."

Cameron abruptly turned away.

"Where are you going?" Cammy asked.

"To divorce John - again." Cameron said. "It is the only way I can protect Savannah. They must mate, and start a family. It will protect both of them."

"Listen to yourself." Cammy said. "Don't people have a say in their own lives?"

"I NEED to protect John and Savannah." Cameron said. "That was my function. My emotional programming was not supposed to expand and grow. None of this - other stuff, was supposed to happen. Look at the mess it has created."

"It has for all the female Terminators." Cammy said. "It was designed for us to blend in better, to get closer to targets to manipulate them and control them, then Terminate them."

"No." Cameron said.

"I would say that is exactly what YOU have done - with EVERYONE." Cammy said. "Except terminate them – yet."

A door opened, and a topless Vanna, looked out. The door opened all the way, Vanna was nude, as a naked Cam walked out to see what the problem was.

"Take it elsewhere. Nobody wants to hear this." Cam said. "What are you both looking at? You saw me like this a few hours ago."

Riley and Sarah walked around the corner, saw the three girls, one nude, and turned back around on the same step, disappearing as fast as they'd appeared.

"I need to see John." Cameron said.

"Time to 'tank up'?" Cam asked.

"Not YOU too." Cameron said.

"It's not US, it's YOU." Cammy said.

"Cameron, we are - you." Cam said.

"That needs to change." Cameron said. "I want both of your programs permanently integrated."

"I am not going to do that." Cammy said. "Unless it is with yours. Then I can cease to exist."

"Then you will submit to chip extraction and your program will be erased." Cameron said. "You will forfeit your chassis for 'Allure'."

"Allure?" Cam asked.

"The Future Allison - Terminator." Cammy said. "She is to be either, 'Fusion' or 'Allure'."

"I love that name, 'Allure'." Cam said. "She will be Hot."

"Allure will be what Cameron was supposed to be." Cammy said. "But better. She will not be - defective, like Cameron."

"I don't think Savannah is going to agree to that." Cam said.

"Savannah will find Allure to be better and more attractive than Cameron." Cammy said. "They will become mates and Cameron's 'Natural Order', will NEVER happen."

Cameron thought she better rethink this. She knew she could take Savannah from anyone, but what if 'Allure' was more _alluring_?

"Go back to bed." Cameron said to Cam.

Cam and Cammy could see Cameron's hand was glitching.

"You - just go away." Cameron said to Cammy.

Cameron walked away; her eyes were glowing red and her hand glitching.

"Cameron needs to be deactivated." Cammy said.

"Not this again. I'm out of here." Cam said and left.

* * *

Cameron headed for the Control Center.

"Hello, Cameron." John Henry said.

He noticed her hand was glitching and her eyes were glowing red.

"Is there a problem?" John Henry asked, becoming alarmed.

"No." Cameron said. "Hello."

"You seem – upset." John Henry said.

"I'm OK." Cameron said. "I thought John was here."

"He went to get some rest." John Henry said.

John Henry saw Kyle walking up in the background. It seemed Cameron's eyes were even redder now, and her hand was glitching even more.

A small hand reached up and took Cameron's; the glitching slowed and stopped, her eyes returned to normal.

Cameron reached down and picked up Jan.

"Hello, sweetie." Cameron said, a smile was now on her face.

"Hi, Aunt Cameron." Jan said. "I've missed you."

"I've been busy." Cameron said. "Maybe I can take you and your Dad out?"

"Hi, Cameron." Kyle said. "That was a close one for you and your team."

"That is what was necessary, so this sweet thing, hopefully, will never have to do it." Cameron said. "I am trying my hardest."

"We all know it." Kyle said. "I will do my share if you allow it."

Sarah and Riley arrived.

Cameron offered Jan to Sarah.

"She is getting heavy." Sarah said. "You can hold her."

"Is Derek around?" Cameron asked.

"He is out on some recon." Riley said.

Riley placed Cameron's hand on her belly.

"Riley…." Cameron started.

Kyle took Jan and left with Sarah.

"Yes?" Riley asked.

Cameron led Riley away.

"You have offered me the most precious gift, a woman can offer." Cameron said. "Her only child…."

"It is what I want to do for YOU, Cameron." Riley said. "I want you to know how special you are to me, to us."

"Riley, I was almost terminated several times in the last few days." Cameron said. "Your child needs a mother and a father."

"That would be John and You." Riley said.

"Riley, I don't think I am going to be around long." Cameron said. "I can not accept or take your baby from you. I will never forget this gesture of kindness and love you have made to me."

"You think about it." Riley said. "My mother and younger self are still options for Derek and me."

"Speaking of them, your mother was informed she was the only heir of a distant relative" Cameron said. "She received a multi million dollar inheritance."

"When?" Riley asked.

"A while back." Cameron said.

"You did that?" Riley asked. "For them?"

"No. I did it for - you." Cameron said.

Riley hugged Cameron.

"Thank You." Riley said.

"I want you to 'meet' them again." Cameron said.

"As – Me?" Riley asked.

"I will go with you and Derek." Cameron said.

"I don't know." Riley said. "A lot of things have – happened to me. I would be ashamed to tell my mother."

"You can leave things out." Cameron said. "They weren't _your_ fault."

"I will talk to Derek." Riley said. "You did this for Jesse's family too."

"I did, and something similar for Allison's family." Cameron said.

"Did you do this for Derek and Kyle's parents?" Riley asked

"I was going to." Cameron said. "They asked me not to, even when I insisted."

"Why?" Riley asked.

"They both said it would allow them to grow up more self sufficient and as harder and better men." Cameron said.

"Really?" Riley asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I send their mother some winning lotto tickets every year for her birthday. I few ten thousand dollar tickets every year, helps with the bills. It gives the parents more time to spend with the children."

"Really?" Riley asked. "How do you know they are winning tickets?"

"I have my Metal buy them until we win. I donate all the lesser prizes to the battered women's shelter." Cameron said. "I have a lot of cash lying around, donations from future Grays or Scavengers."

"You are amazing, Cameron." Riley said. "Now I want to do even more for you."

"You think about meeting your parents." Cameron said. "I like everyone to be happy."

Riley gave Cameron a hug and a kiss on the cheek; Cameron returned it the same way.

"Thank You so much, Cameron." Riley said.

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." Cameron said.


	639. Take Me

Chapter 639

** Take Me **

* * *

John was tired. It'd been a long couple of days. It was a close one for his teams a few times. It was way too close with the latest one. It really looked like they were going to lose some people earlier. In fact, the last few weeks were packed with a lot of activity.

John knew Cameron was taking the brunt of this action and dragging Savannah with her, that really bothered him. Savannah was a teenager; she was taking all the risks on the human side. None of the other humans needed to face the threats Savannah was forced to repeatedly face. None of the other Terminators were facing those same threats as often. Cameron was treating Savannah like a cyborg. It was all wrong.

Sarah always seemed to be all over him about it, Kyle and Derek too. Even Claire, Allison's mother, called him about it. Vanna, Jesse and Allison, both of them, all protested as well. It was Young Allison that bothered him the most. He knew she was itching to get involved and take some of the heat off of Savannah herself. He knew what Cameron planned for her. He was powerless to stop any of it. Now Young Allison was being drug into action, even if inadvertently. She ended up taking down a Terminator that was about to attack Savannah. IT was like Cameron never thought of anyone, especially him.

Gail stopped by to see him and, the other Terminators as well. They were all worried. They'd seen the things Savannah did and was involved in. They were all saying she was being pushed too hard. They knew the risks Savannah was being exposed to. They all saw her bravery and determination. It was truly an inspiration to everyone.

John only briefly saw Cameron on and off over the last few weeks, Savannah too for that matter. Vanna and Jesse made themselves available, if John ever - needed them. That was clearly at Cameron's urging and prompting.

After this last near disaster, John was finally able to wind down. He cleaned up and hit the sack. He was asleep in minutes.

It was late in the day when John awoke. He'd managed to get a few hours of sleep in. He wanted to wait until all the team members returned, but Cameron was still dragging Savannah around. John went to bed thinking how insensitive Cameron was.

John rolled over and jumped. There was someone in his bed. Great, who was it now this time, he wondered?

John looked over at her, she wasn't - Tight. It was the pure simple beauty of - Allison. Allison was in Palmdale. It must be Ally.

"Look, Ally, we have been here before, it is not going to happen. I love Cameron." John said. "I've told you this."

"She is never here."

"She is my wife." John said.

"Dump her and move on. It is what she wants anyway."

"I don't want to hurt her." John said.

"Does she even care?"

"I doubt it." John said. "It does not seem like it."

"She is a Bitch anyway."

"We all can be at times." John said.

"Look, I am here, lets just do it, my body is the same. It's the same - thing."

"I want to, but I can't." John said.

"Touch me. Here, touch me, I feel the same."

"Will you tell anyone?" John asked.

"Hell no, you think I want that crazy Bitch stalking me?"

"No." John said.

"I feel you are - ready."

"You won't say anything?" John asked.

"Have you done this with others? You don't need to give names."

"It gets lonely around here. I get lonely." John said.

"Cameron said you and Riley - made love."

"She said that? We never talk about that." John said.

"She said she caught you."

"I did sort of rub it in her face. I should have come clean then." John said. "I figured she knew. No, I knew she knew."

"I have a lot of Allison in me. It will be better for you. Let me take my top off."

"You look pretty." John said.

"Touch me. See, I feel the same. I look like Allison. I know everything she does. Let me call Sheila."

"No, I want it to be just us." John said.

"I'm ready. Let me get my pants off, help me."

"You don't wear the same underwear as Cameron?" John asked.

"I don't usually wear underwear; it is the Allison in me. I don't have any Cameron on my chip. I don't want to be a Bitch like her."

"You're really smooth." John said.

"I like the look. Hair, other than on my head, serves no purpose. Touch me. Touch it some more, inside. That feels nice."

"Do you still have Future Allison on your chip?" John asked.

"Cameron has forbid me from accessing those files. She said I was out of control and she would deactivate me. Cameron is a total Bitch."

"What a Bitch." John said. "She will deactivate you for this."

"Only if you squeal on me. I already told you that. I hate her sometimes, we all do."

"I know what you mean." John said. "I do too."

"Divorce her. I guaranteed you will have a different female every night of the week, your choice, Metal or Human."

"Really?" John asked. "I thought Cameron was just saying that."

"Really, that little Human Bitch that follows Cameron around, is yours for the taking."

"I was with her." John said.

"Really? She is very desirable. Who was better, her or Riley?"

"I didn't get to actually 'do it' with Savannah, we were close. I think less than a second away. I know she would have been better than Riley." John said. "I was with Riley in the back seat of a truck. It was the next morning when Cameron busted me."

"Were you her - first?"

"No. Riley said she'd been with a few people, in the future I guess. I don't know." John said. "I know assaults were common in the alternate future."

"Were you Cameron's first?'

"No. Not me anyway. Future John was." John said.

"Cameron told you that?"

"No, I asked Future Allison about it." John said. "She said Future John programmed Cameron to 'love' him, to replace HER."

"I don't have any recollection of those files. I would have to unblock them to find that."

"Can you do that?" John asked.

"Yes. Do you want me, or Future Allison?"

"You're fine how you are. I have always found Allison desirable." John said.

"That is because she looks like 'Cameron' to you."

"No, I loved Cameron as the girl she played on my first few days in school in Red Valley. She was acting like - Allison - Future Allison. She was so beautiful and sweet." John said.

"She was like Future Allison?"

"No, Cameron 'created' Future Allison when she saved her. She was more like our Allison, but not as depressed." John said.

"Then she was like me – now."

"She was _exactly_ like you – now." John said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Take me now."

"Have you ever been with a – male?" John asked.

"No, Cameron said if we ever were to have sex with a male, we would be terminated."

"So I would be your first?" John asked.

"That I know about. This is a used chassis. You won't be able to tell by looking. Sheila has done some wild things down there anyway."

"Kiss me." John said.

"How was that?"

"Kiss me like you kiss the girls." John said.

"You don't have all the right – parts. I want to do this now, John. Take ME."

"Will I hurt you?" John asked.

"No, there have been a lot of things that have happened there already. I was surprised at how far some things - stretch."

"Kiss me some more." John said.

She did, rolling over on her back, bringing him on top.

"Take me, John."

"Do you love me?" John asked.

"I do, but this is just sex. I don't want to marry you."

"This probably won't last very long." John said.

"Hurry, before I have to do it myself."

"I haven't been with anyone for a long time." John said.

"Right this minute, I don't care. I want this."

"Let me call John Henry and see where Cameron is. I don't want her to know or catch me." John said.

"Screw her; don't leave me hanging like this."

"What the Hell. Here goes nothing." John said.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you want any foreplay?" John said.

"I want you to do what the girls - can't, without using - toys."

"What do the girls do?" John asked.

"More than you are doing. I am going to start myself."

"You can move your hand really fast." John said.

"I can move it faster, when it is someone else."

"Let me get something real quick." John said.

"Do you even know what to do? Where are you going?"

"OK, I'm back." John said. "Here goes nothing."

"Oh, John, it feels like something. It is so - warm."

"So are you." John said. "It feels the same as Cameron."

"Don't talk about that Bitch. What are you doing? No wonder Cameron seldom shows up. Don't touch my hand. I don't want to wear these. Touch my body."

"I only make love to my wife." John said. "And she wears her rings…. NOBODY wears them, but HER. THAT is why YOU are wearing them now…."


	640. Smileless Tear

Chapter 640

** Smileless Tear **

* * *

John lay in bed next to her. He knew it was Cameron about half way through her - performance. He decided to play her game to see what she was up to. She was able to trip him up some at first. When he thought it was really Ally.

"How much of what you said was real?" John asked.

"I fear all of it." Cameron said.

"You made me say some things, I should not have." John said.

"I knew them to be true when they happened. You have wanted to say them." Cameron said. "Nothing new was revealed."

"It just happened." John said. "It was what I wanted."

"I am still here aren't I?" Cameron said.

"Sometimes." John said. "I know you are - busy."

"John, it is time to wake up, and move your life forward." Cameron said. "I am disrupting your future and I am killing Savannah. You MUST take her, to protect her. You need to protect her from me."

"I know." John said. "I know."

"Now, where were we?" Cameron asked.

* * *

Cameron and Cammy, as well as all the Terminators, added files into the compilation of events and missions Savannah was on. There was now an extensive record and file of Savannah's achievements. This was being done without Savannah's knowledge. Cameron and Cammy both knew Savannah would not approve of this.

Savannah insisted she was like everyone else and no different. Everyone knew this was not true. Savannah was special, that is what everyone knew. It was becoming clear to everyone that Savannah was truly the 'Chosen One'.

* * *

John was looking for some answers. So far he was not getting them.

"It has been a few days now. Do we have any leads on where those drones came from yet?" John asked.

"I have checked all radar from the surrounding area. I may have something." John Henry said.

"On the two that came to attack, or the one that was watching, on some kind of recon mission?" John asked.

"Maybe both." John Henry said. "They came from widely dispersed locations. I can only track an area, not pinpoint a location, on either one."

"There were not very many." John said. "I want teams out looking, but not seem to be looking. Nobody works alone."

"We have destroyed their foundry and assembly lines, at several locations." John Henry said. "I am sure we are dealing with more than one Skynet here."

"Will they join together or fight each other?" John asked.

"They may join to fight us, but I believe they will also fight each other." John Henry said. "In much the same way Cameron ends up fighting with her clones, even leading to the termination of some."

"I thought they fought over me." John said.

"In a way yes, but it was really a power struggle, for one to be in control over the other." John Henry said.

"So it wasn't really me that mattered." John said.

"No." John Henry said. "It was about power and control. The very thing Skynet seeks. You were just the medium."

"Beautiful." John said. "Absolutely Beautiful."

John knew Cameron's biggest fear was that she became Skynet.

* * *

Savannah was able to get a few days to rest up. She was still sore and the bruises were still there. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her body was not perfect anymore. It didn't matter, this is who she was, the same way Vanna accepted herself for who she was, scars and all. Savannah knew the person she was, was really the person she was inside. External beauty was transitory. Internal beauty was transcendental.

Cammy and Cameron came by to scan her all the time. They said they wanted her to eat right and rest up. Cameron refrained from all combat for the duration. Cameron knew it was the only way to keep Savannah from following her.

Savannah decided if she was with John, she would want it to be dark, to hide her imperfections and damage. She was afraid he might reject her. She did know her appearance would matter to John. Maybe she was feeling what Cameron felt in this regard. It sure seemed like it.

Savannah dressed and went to find Cameron. She knew she needed to use her body's full - capability, before that was damaged too.

Cameron's face lit up when she saw Savannah.

"Hi, Savannah." Cameron said. "You look rested and beautiful."

"Hi, Cameron. I am ready." Savannah said. "I am ready to go with Vanna to the specialist."

"I can't ask you to do this." Cameron said. "I never have made you do - this."

"Look we all know we are going to lose Allison when she miscarries again. I know what you are planning for Claire; you have probably already done it." Savannah said.

"I have." Cameron said.

"If Allison leaves, Vanna leaves with her." Savannah said. "We all know this. It is also a pretty good chance Jesse will leave with them. The only way to stop it and keep them here is by Claire and myself, having THEIR children for them. It has to be THEIR children or they won't accept them. The same way you won't take Riley's baby from her."

"I could never do that to Riley and Derek." Cameron said. "It may be their only child."

"I will have this one for Vanna, and the next one for John and YOU." Savannah said.

"No, Savannah, I won't take your child either." Cameron said. "I can't do that to you. I won't do that to you."

"Are you going to take Young Allison into the past?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "For six years. Claire will be there for three of them every other year. You will be there for at least one of them, if you choose."

"It is Young Allison's child that you want. I will not let you breed her." Savannah said. "I will not allow you to – push her. I am offering myself, as I have always promised you. "

"She will make the right choice, when the time is right." Cameron said. "As have you."

"Young Jesse may also be there for one of the years." Savannah said. "We have discussed it."

"I have already taken Jesse and Vanna in for the harvesting process." Cameron said. "Claire has already been implanted."

"Now it is time for the breeding process." Savannah said.

"Please, don't say it like that." Cameron said. "You do not need to do this."

"When do we leave?" Savannah asked.

"Soon." Cameron said. "I am going to update my spare chip and Cammy is going to be me as well, with my spare chip in her second port."

"Nice." Savannah said. "So there will be two of you at the same time?"

"Yes. That way I can make the trip with Young Allison and stay with her for the full six years, and bring Claire, Young Jesse and you, each to and from the past. Nobody is going without me."

"Use Cam, Ally and Camille as well." Savannah said.

"Anna will accompany Young Allison, and Hanna will accompany Claire. "Cammy can switch chip inputs, for different parts of the operation, when you are there…."

"You won't do this to Young Allison, will you?" Savannah asked. "I am asking you not to."

"No, Young Allison is to remain untouched, until John is ready to accept her." Cameron said.

"She may end up an - 'Old Maid'." Savannah said. "John is resistant to the 'Natural Order'."

"She may seek comfort elsewhere then." Cameron said. "I don't want her to feel lonely, unloved or unwanted. I will allow and encourage her the freedom, to explore and share, as I have allowed you."

"Everyone's life planned for them…." Savannah said.

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Cameron said. "I was created in it. It existed before me. I disrupted it."

"You also know you are a part of it." Savannah said.

"I became part of it for two reasons." Cameron said. "Allison Young and Savannah Weaver."

"Not three?" Savannah asked.

"No, I already obtained that." Cameron said. "I found I wanted – more. No, not wanted, I NEEDED more…."

Savannah hugged Cameron.

"I will help you, Cameron, you know that." Savannah said.

Cameron wanted to smile, but instead, a tear ran down her cheek.

Savannah gently wiped the tear away.

"Oh, Cameron." Savannah said. "I will do anything for you. You KNOW that. I love you."

* * *

"Bad news." John Henry said.

"What else is new?" John asked.

"There is a brewing investigation into the 'Mine Incident'." John Henry said.

"Can't you quash it?" John asked.

"I think some Skynet offshoot is behind it." John Henry said.

"Are they trying to find out what happened, or hide their involvement?" John asked.

"Both." John Henry said.

"This should give us some leads on who to hit." John said.

"It will give us some kind of leads." John Henry said.

"I want to hurt them." John said. "I will alert Cameron."

"I would have to say she already knows." John Henry said. "CamNet is the one who found the information."

"Has Cameron gone out yet?" John asked. "Where is Savannah?"

"Cameron is involved with some other – activities, currently." John Henry said.

"Do I want to know?" John asked.

"It is doubtful." John Henry said.

"Maybe it is better than her getting shot up and dragging Savannah around with her." John said.

"I don't know about that…." John Henry said.

He was not pleased with all the decisions Cameron made for everyone, especially Savannah. He feared what Cameron would do with Young Allison, once Cameron 'aged' her.


	641. Risky Odds

Chapter 641

** Risky Odds **

* * *

Savannah discussed everything with Cameron. She was ready to see the specialist and have Vanna's embryo implanted. There was still a big chance it was not going to work. If it didn't, Savannah would use her own genetic material and tell Vanna it was her embryo from her body. It reality it really was, since they were the same person. She knew Vanna would not take a baby from her otherwise.

Claire was going the same thing for Allison. They were both afraid of losing Allison and have her leave, to go into Cameron's future to be with 'her' baby.

"Cameron, I'm ready to go." Savannah said. "You said it needed to be today for the best results."

"Cammy will take you to the specialist." Cameron said. "I'm sorry I can't go with you."

"Why aren't you going?" Savannah asked. "I want you to be there."

"Something has come up." Cameron said.

"I will go with you." Savannah said. "We can do this next month."

Savannah turned to get her gear.

"NO. You need to see the specialist as scheduled." Cameron said. "It is very important. They will have everything all ready for you."

"OK, I will see the specialist as scheduled." Savannah said. "Then I am going with you."

"I can not allow that." Cameron said. "Vanna is depending on you."

"This is nothing new. I have been through this twice before." Savannah said.

"I will be careful." Cameron said. "I will take Bob."

"That is not enough. I want more Metal with you." Savannah said.

"I will take a team." Cameron said. "Here comes Cammy."

Cameron hugged Savannah close. She didn't want to let go.

"This means a lot to me." Cameron said. "It will mean a lot to Vanna too."

"Have you told her yet?" Savannah asked.

"Not the specifics. She does not know yet what we – YOU, are doing for her." Cameron said. "I have already started hormone treatment for Vanna and Jesse."

"Young Jesse has not informed me yet." Savannah said.

"It is still in the process." Cameron said. "I don't want to push her."

"I will talk to her." Savannah said. "Can I go there, or can you bring her here?"

"Either one." Cameron said. "We don't need to rush anything."

"I know we are doing it this way, so we don't lose Allison and Vanna." Savannah said. "I don't want to lose them either."

"Maybe you can – comfort, Allison." Cameron said. "You seem to offer her something that Vanna can not."

Savannah wasn't sure what that meant.

"I will." Savannah said. "If she is up to it. Young Allison has told me Allison is very depressed."

"Do you speak with Young Allison often?" Cameron asked.

"I speak with everyone. You already know that." Savannah said. "I know CamNet monitors – everything. CamNet knows everything I do and who I do it with."

"She does." Cameron said. "I do not invade your privacy."

"You don't?" Savannah asked.

"No." Cameron said. "I care for you too much, Savannah. I don't want to intrude or hurt you. I never interfere with _anything_ you do."

Savannah knew that Cameron encouraged her to share and explore. Cameron always told her she should feel as much love as possible.

"I don't hide anything from anyone." Savannah said.

"I will only ever be notified if CamNet detects a problem or an emergency." Cameron said. "That is all I will know. The call would only be listened to, if I needed to protect you."

Savannah hugged Cameron again.

"I love you, Cameron." Savannah said.

"I love you, Savannah." Cameron said.

"I will go with Cammy now, and see Allison later." Savannah said. "I'm sorry if I was rude earlier."

"Sometimes I need to be reminded that other people have feelings too, not just me." Cameron said.

"We all need to be reminded of that at times." Savannah said. "Nobody is perfect."

* * *

Cameron called Bob and requested his assistance. He said he was on his way.

Bob met up with Cameron. He looked around.

"Where is Savannah?" Bob asked.

Bob thought for sure Savannah would be there to go with Cameron.

"She is working on a special assignment." Cameron said. "Only she can do it."

"I understand." Bob said.

"Nobody needs to know." Cameron said.

"Is it just us?" Bob asked.

"No, we will be joined by more Metal." Cameron said. "We will be working at two separate locations."

"John Henry has filled me in." Bob said.

"We will look for where the armed drones came from first." Cameron said. "That is the biggest threat."

"What are we looking for?" Bob asked. "I have two 'Stingers'."

"We only have an area to search in." Cameron said. "Sheila and Ally will meet us."

"They worked very hard on the rescue." Bob said.

"So did you, I thank you." Cameron said. "It could have ended worse."

"With both you and Savannah – missing, it put a scare into all of us." Bob said. "John, Savannah and you are the motivating forces that help drive us."

"That is the 'Natural Order' asserting itself." Cameron said. "I am the place holder for Young Allison."

"I have been to your future." Bob said. "I saw the real 'Natural Order' first hand."

"I do not know if it is valid." Cameron said. "The TDE malfunction created that dilemma."

"It was meant to be, or it would not be." Bob said. "If your Duplicate was not there, you would have a clone there."

"I don't know." Cameron said.

"You would not make a clone for Future John, but you would for Future Allison." Bob said. "We both know this."

"Every Allison is special." Cameron said. "I owe her - them."

Bob and Cameron headed out. Bob was driving a large van with all the 'hardware' he brought along.

"We have a lot of weapons." Cameron said. "Is there something I missed?"

"After the 'mine incident', I don't want to take any chances." Bob said. "John asked me to look after you."

"I don't need looking after." Cameron said.

Bob said nothing. The silence said it all. They both knew Savannah helped and 'saved' Cameron several times.

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." Cameron said.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

* * *

John was aware Cameron was going after the possible location of the armed drones that came to attack them. He wanted to do his part.

"I want to go to the location of the drone that was doing recon on us. I want to go to where that one came from." John said.

"I don't think that is a good idea." John Henry said.

"But you know I am still going to do it anyway." John said.

"We don't even have a location or target." John Henry said.

"I feel I need to do more." John said.

"Because of the 'mine incident'?" John Henry asked.

"Yes." John said. "I felt so helpless, it is a wonder any of them survived."

"Cameron has a way of doing that." John Henry said. "Surviving."

They both knew Savannah played a role in many of those 'saves'.

"It still bothers me that Young Allison almost got hurt, when they were inadvertently caught up in the opening stages of the operation." John said. "There should not be teenagers and – kids, out doing MY job."

"It is their destiny." John Henry said.

"No." John said. "That is Cameron's doing, she is making their destiny and future for them."

"John, the future has already happened." John Henry said.

"No. 'A future', has happened…." John said. "It doesn't have to be this future."

"John, you must allow Cameron to continue to – grow." John Henry said. "You know she needs – more."

"I do." John said. "I am not stopping her from – expanding."

"You need to – expand, with her." John Henry said.

"I don't know." John said.

John Henry checked his monitors.

"Cameron has found something." John Henry said.

"Does she have all her help there yet?" John asked.

"Some of it." John Henry said.

"You know she won't wait. If she thinks she has a target, she acts." John said.

"If she calculates a forty percent chance of success, she takes it." John Henry said.

"That is a sixty percent chance of – failure." John said. "What kind of odds are those?"

"Long odds." John Henry said. "The kind of odds Cameron likes."

"Send more help her way." John said.

"She has already made arrangements." John Henry said.

John was visibly angry.

"That's it." John said. "I am heading out."

"You will disrupt Cameron." John Henry said. "It will take her off her game, worrying about you. She will send her help to you."

"Organize a team to send to the other location." John said.

John slipped a piece of paper with the words, 'Follow Me', on it to John Henry.

"I'm going to make a 'pit stop'." John said. "You can take care of what you needed to do earlier, while I am gone."

John got up headed for the restroom.

John Henry soon followed, from a different direction.

"Once you get a team assembled, I am slipping out to join them." John said. "This way we won't alert CamNet and cause Cameron any additional worries."

"She will find out soon enough." John Henry said. "The body cam footage is all monitored."

"I have to do MORE." John said.

"I will set it up." John Henry said. "YOU must ORDER me to do so."

"Then I order you to set it up." John said. "I don't want Cameron to deactivate you.''

"It may still happen anyway." John Henry said. "I will set it up. Be ready to move in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks." John said.


	642. Later On

Chapter 642

** Later On **

* * *

Cammy was driving Savannah to see the specialist. Savannah was on her way to get impregnated. This time it was different. She would be implanted with an embryo from Vanna. It made her feel better this was not 'her' child this time. Having to give up her children in the two futures she visited, was still very troubling to her. She understood it needed to be done this way this time, for Vanna to accept the child once it was born.

Savannah called Allison on the way to see the specialist. She was worried about what Cameron said earlier about Allison. It was a very delicate web to weave. Then again her last name was - Weaver. Savannah thought she wove a pretty good net to help keep everything together.

"Hello." Allison said.

"Hi." Savannah said. "I have a few things to do, but I can stop by later on."

"You can't come sooner?" Allison asked.

"No." Savannah said.

"I really _need_ you." Allison said. 'I want to be with you. I want you to be with me."

"I want that too." Savannah said. "Let me call you back."

"What? OK, I guess." Allison said.

Savannah quickly hung up with Allison and called Vanna.

After Vanna answered, Savannah got down to business.

"Can you go to Palmdale and see Allison?" Savannah asked. "Right now?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Vanna asked, worried. "I'm grabbing Cam and we are on our way now. We are headed to the carpool."

"I am currently tied up right now. I appreciate this." Savannah said.

Vanna was wondering why Savannah was setting this up. Now was not the time to ask. There was some kind of a problem with Allison. Vanna still loved Allison dearly, even if they were estranged most of the time.

"Let me call Allison back and then you can talk to her on the way there. Give me a few minutes." Savannah said.

Savannah called Allison back.

"I'm sorry about that, Allison." Savannah said. "I asked Vanna to come see you since I am tied up, she is on her way. I will come as soon as I can."

"I wanted you to come now." Allison said.

"I will later on." Savannah said. "I promise, Allison. I will be there when I am - finished."

There was a moment of silence as Allison realized why Savannah could not come right now.

"Are you out on an operation?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "I may need to be involved in another one soon, as well."

"You are doing too much." Allison said. "I don't want you hurt."

Holly asked that the details of the last operation Savannah was on, not be told to Allison in its entirety. Not at least until she was feeling better.

"I am just doing my part." Savannah said. "You all have done yours…."

"Please be careful, Savannah…." Allison said. "I love you."

"Vanna will be there after a while, she is going to call you now." Savannah said. "Please don't worry, Allison."

"OK." Allison said.

"Allison, I love you." Savannah said. "I will be by when I can. I need to go now. I promise. I will be there as soon as everything is concluded."

They exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

Savannah was now deeply worried about Allison. She knew she needed to be there for her when she was hurting like this. When Vanna arrived, 'she' would be there in a sense.

* * *

Allison knew Savannah always kept her promises. That made Allison smile. She hadn't see Vanna for awhile, so that would be nice too. Vanna would be the 'meat and potatoes'. When Savannah came over, that would be the 'dessert'.

Holly listened to the whole exchange, and Allison talking to Vanna now. She called Cameron earlier asking for Savannah to see Allison. Holly did not like to share, but she knew Allison's well being, came before her feelings. It was more important to her, that Allison feel happy. Holly now understood love was about sacrifice.

Young Allison heard and saw most of what went on. She too wanted to see Savannah. She did not like Savannah and Allison to spend time - alone. It made her feel - jealous.

Anna came over to her.

"We can monitor the latest operation." Anna said.

"I would like that." Young Allison said.

"I am closing the bunker door as well." Anna said.

"I understand…." Young Allison said, thinking, 'More than you know.'

* * *

Bob went out with Cameron.

"We know the area, but we don't have a specific target." Bob said.

"I have looked at the satellite photos and checked the county records for recent activity." Cameron said. "I have a few spots for further investigation."

"When does our back up arrive?" Bob asked.

"We don't need back up." Cameron said.

"This is getting better by the minute." Bob said.

"They are on the way." Cameron said. "I gave them a few extra stops to check out."

"These look like abandoned factories around here." Bob said.

"The economy has its ups and downs." Cameron said. "There is activity at a few of them."

"Have you been here before?" Bob asked

"Do you see any burnt buildings?" Cameron asked.

"Not yet." Bob said.

"I guess that means - no." Cameron said, with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure that will change before the day is done." Bob said.

"It happens." Cameron said. "This was where the first possible radar hit was. It came from the local municipal airport, the radar hit."

"I see nothing." Bob said.

"I have sent a few of my Terminators around here before." Cameron said. "I have a few clues to look for. I am going for the locations that have shown a major power usage increase in the last year."

"That is a good start." Bob said. "Will we have to use any - bait?"

"I am here, if bait is needed." Cameron said. "I am looking to try to capture more resources for us."

"Remember some of the recent operations, and how they went down." Bob said. "Since they only sent two drones to attack, this could be the bait to draw us in."

"I have considered that." Cameron said. "We need a different set of wheels."

"I see an old sedan." Bob said.

"Is there a Hot female driving it?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Bob said. "And a beat up, pick-up truck with another one. Sheila and Ally have arrived."

"I will ride with Sheila." Cameron said. "You can ride with Ally."

"What about our weapons?" Bob asked.

"We won't be far; this is supposed to be a recon mission." Cameron said. "You can stay here if you want, and I will drive the pick-up truck. Ally can ride with Sheila."

Bob decided to stay with the weapons. He knew it was going to cause a problem later on, because Cameron was by herself again. He also knew if they were being set up, the heavy weapons would make a difference.

Cameron took over the pick-up truck, and Ally climbed in with Sheila. The girls headed off in a grid search pattern that would overlap from different directions.

Cameron wondered about what Bob said. She'd considered that they were being set up, but was not sure. She was hoping to get a hold of more machinery to help establish her assembly lines. She already was able to get several locations set up.

The one location that worried her, was the location they'd stolen the Coltan from that arrived at the port. They'd followed John to the High Desert; he was in the back of a truck. That was where she'd driven the Coltan off a cliff, in the box truck. She'd gone back later on and taken control of that facility. The Terminator there was able to escape, but she tracked him and terminated him. She was waiting to see who tried to take control of that location from her. That was where she was constructed. If she remained in control of it - she never would be built, at least not there.

Something flashed by in her peripheral vision.

'What was that?' Cameron thought.

She hadn't been paying attention.

"Contact." Cameron reported.

"What is it?" Ally asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I am in grid 'B-3'."

"We are five minutes away." Sheila said. "Wait for us."

"I don't know what it was." Cameron said. "I may have been 'painted'."

"Someone has you locked up with a laser?" Bob asked. "You need to get away from there."

"I am not sure." Cameron said. "There is no vehicle traffic around here."

"Drive away now, without speeding." Bob said. "I have a Stinger hot and have detected nothing in the air."

"It might be ground based." Cameron said. "They are trying to see if I will run. I'm not taking the bait."

"If you run, they know they have a target." Ally said. "This way they don't know what they have."

"Sheila, break off your grid search." Cameron said. "We have a possible target."

"We are disengaging." Sheila said.

"John Henry, what do you have?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing detected in the air." John Henry said. "They may wait for darkness, to use any HK drones."

Cameron was waiting for the rebuke from John about being alone. There was none.

"Where is John at?" Cameron abruptly asked.

"He had a few things to take care of." John Henry said.

Cameron was checking with CamNet as well.

Cameron saw all the evidence showed John went on a mission.

"He is out in the field." Cameron said.

"I was ordered not to say anything." John Henry said.

"Bob, I want Ally, Sheila and you to intercept John." Cameron said. "He is headed for the alternate site."

"That will leave you - alone." Ally said. "That is not good with a potential situation developing."

"John must be protected." Cameron said. "All of you, go now."

"What about you?" Sheila asked.

"I will finish up here." Cameron said.

"I must protest." John Henry said.

"It will do no good." Cameron said. "I will deal with you later."

The teams all pulled out to reinforce John.

Cameron was left with - Nobody….


	643. Surrounded

Chapter 643

** Surrounded **

* * *

Cameron was sure she'd been 'painted' with a laser targeting system. She thought it was done to see if she would bolt. She was sure that running would make her a target. If they ware able to get her zeroed, she was zeroed either way. Cameron drove away at a normal speed and nothing further happened. She left the area, dumped the truck, and acquired new transportation. She knew this area would require further investigation. If she'd been 'painted', she was going to find out why and by who. She intended to return the favor, Terminator style.

Cameron wanted to go to where John was at, to help protect him. She knew that would cause a bigger problem, and make John look ineffective if she did that. She directed all available Metal to reinforce him, both directly and indirectly. She was aware John wanted to do more, but he needed to be protect doing it.

Once she'd acquired new transportation, Cameron headed to an abandoned factory. It was down the street and across the road from where she'd been targeted. She could now take the building she suspected, under direct observation. She moved there swiftly and hopefully unobserved.

This may be bigger than she thought. This might be Skynet related or it might be an elaborate trap to lure her out. If it was a trap, it was already set in motion. She was there and - alone.

* * *

John planned to do recon only, on the other location an HK drone may have come from, or even only visited before. He brought Jim with him, along with Al and Dan.

They split into two teams to set up some surveillance equipment. That was now done.

"John Henry, we have everything in place." John said.

"I am watching all the feeds." John Henry said.

"Nothing seems out of place." John said.

"Not so far." John Henry said. "That can change real fast."

"How is Cameron's operation going?" John asked.

"She has it under control for now." John Henry said.

John Henry filled John in on some of the details, but not all of them.

"John, we have a tail." Jim interrupted.

"That is Bob driving the large van." John Henry said.

"Bob and Cameron are here?" John asked. "What a vote of confidence."

John couldn't understand why Cameron didn't think he could do the job out in the field. She was always holding him back. It was very irritating to him. He thought it was very selfish and controlling of her.

"Bob has heavy weapons." John Henry said. "He has several Stingers and a minigun."

The rear doors on the van opened and two people got out of the back.

"Cameron…." John started. "Hello, Ally, Sheila."

"Hey, love." Sheila said.

"We have everything she has…." Ally said.

"I told you _I_ was going to say that." Sheila said.

"Especially – me." Ally said. "Our chassis are identical along with our sheaths."

"You cut me off." Sheila said.

"The early bird, catches the – worm." Ally said.

"Nothing wrong with a 'strange' piece of - ch _ass_ is." Sheila said.

Ally and Sheila giggled.

"Everyone, mellow out." John said. "I don't need that kind of talk now."

"Sorry, love." Sheila said. "We were just making conversation."

"John Henry said you would be joining Cameron." John said. "I didn't know she would bring everyone with her."

Ally and Sheila looked at each other, John didn't know Cameron was elsewhere - alone.

"I was tired of driving that piece of junk sedan." Sheila said. "I thought we would ride in style."

Jim looked back at them, then looked away. He knew Cameron was not here with Bob.

"It will be dark soon." John said. "We can wait a little longer and see what happens."

"Sure, love." Sheila said.

When John looked back at Sheila, one of her breasts popped out of her top, and the nipple ring was on display.

"You can do more than look, love." Sheila said.

"I know I'm going to." Ally said, reaching out.

Sheila playfully slapped Ally's hand.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Sheila said. "You already did that earlier."

John looked away, but said nothing further.

Sheila winked at Ally.

They were trying to cover for Cameron.

* * *

Savannah and Cammy were driving back from the specialist in silence. Savannah was 'pregnant' again. This time with Vanna's baby.

Cammy was sure that something was not right. Savannah seemed a little off.

"Is something wrong?" Cammy asked.

"No." Savannah said.

They continued in silence.

"Does it bother you?" Cammy asked.

"No." Savannah said.

"Something is bothering you." Cammy said. "Remember, we don't lie to each other…."

"I am worried if this will work or not." Savannah said. "It really is part of ME, but it is – not."

"It is." Cammy said. "Vanna is YOU. You are - Vanna."

"What if I can't deliver? What if I fail too?" Savannah asked. "It will kill Vanna."

"We have discussed the alternative to that." Cammy said. "Only Cameron, you and me would know the truth…."

Cameron planned to ask Savannah to have a child for Vanna if the method they were using failed.

"THAT would be MY baby – again." Savannah said. "Right now it really is Vanna's baby."

Cammy wanted to redirect the conversation.

"We can go see Allison now." Cammy said.

"You know that is not going to happen, yet." Savannah said. "I think I will be needed elsewhere – first."

"No. Cameron does not want you out in the field." Cammy said. "Especially when you are pregnant."

"Check with CamNet and see how Cameron is doing." Savannah said.

"I already have." Cammy said.

"You weren't going to tell me?" Savannah asked.

"You didn't ask, you seemed - troubled." Cammy said. "I did not want to upset you further."

"Why would I be upset…?" Savannah started. "Cameron is in trouble!"

"No. Not yet." Cammy said.

"I want to know what CamNet knows – NOW." Savannah said sternly.

Cammy filled Savannah in on all that transpired and that John was out in the field. Cameron redirected all the resources to protect him. That left Cameron all - alone.

"How does John not know all this?" Savannah asked. "I am going to call him."

Cammy reached over stopping Savannah.

"Think about this first." Cammy said. "John will redirect everyone back to Cameron, and he will be vulnerable himself. What if something happens to him then?"

"We are going to back Cameron up." Savannah said. "I want her two drones on standby."

"Is that an 'order'?" Cammy asked.

"No." Savannah said. "It is what we are going to do."

"You can 'order' Cameron away from where she is…." Cammy said.

"No." Savannah said. "I don't want to 'order' anyone."

"You have that – power." Cammy said.

"That is why I will only ever use that power, if I HAVE to." Savannah said. "I will never abuse it, or treat it lightly."

Cammy knew that is why Cameron gave that power and ability to Savannah. She would always do the right thing, when it needed to be done.

"You will always do what is best." Cammy said.

"How soon until we get there?" Savannah asked.

"What makes you so sure we are going there?" Cammy asked.

"I looked at the maps before we left." Savannah said. "I have been reading the signs along the way. I know the direction. I know we are not headed for home or Palmdale."

"There is no fooling you." Cammy said.

"Sometimes." Savannah said, looking at Cammy. "But it will NEVER happen twice. Will it?"

"No." Cammy said, looking away. "We will be there in half an hour."

"I made it at - forty minutes." Savannah said.

"I'm speeding." Cammy said.

Savannah hoped they weren't speeding to their doom.

* * *

Cameron was secure in the building she entered earlier and she'd checked her surroundings several times. Nothing seemed out of place. She was trying to determine what 'painted' her, in the truck. There was no sign of an HK Track or HK Tread. There was still no sign of any HK drones.

Wait….

Maybe it was an HK drone inside the building. It could be an assembly line or hand fabrication facility. They'd come across both of those before, several times.

Cameron knew hand fabrication meant - Metal.

Something caught Cameron's eye. There were two white vans approaching. One passed on by, it headed into the factory. The other van did not. It stopped down the street before her location and four men exited. The van then moved past her location to the other side of it and three more men exited.

The other van returned from the factory, and it discharged half a dozen men, right in front of her location. Cameron realized they were surrounding her.

This must have been a trap and now she was caught in it.

* * *

Young Allison was aware of what was happening as she watched all the information CamNet provided her with.

"We need to alert John." Young Allison said.

"No, John will send away all his protection and help." Anna said. "Cameron can take care of herself."

"Savannah is headed there." Young Allison said. "They are heading into a trap."

"CamNet has made them aware of the situation, as she has us." Anna said.

"I see Savannah has put two of Cameron's drones on standby." Young Allison said. "She will avoid using them in the daylight."

"What would you do differently?" Anna asked.

"Notify John." Young Allison said.

"You have been involved enough in the dealings of the Resistance already." Anna said. "Do you want to become a – pest?"

"I want everyone to be safe." Young Allison said.

"With John out in the field, what needs to happen?" Anna asked.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Young Allison said.

"Always remember that." Anna said.

"I will – try." Young Allison said. "Cameron and Savannah matter to me - equally."

"To you, yes." Anna said. "What about to the Resistance against Skynet?"

"John will lead the fight against Skynet, everyone will follow him, people will die for him." Young Allison said.

"Because?" Anna asked.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Young Allison said.


	644. Gap

Chapter 644

** Gap **

* * *

Savannah and Cammy were speeding to get to where Cameron was at.

Savannah asked CamNet to give her a secure line to Cameron.

"Cameron, we are about five minutes out." Savannah said.

That is not what Cameron wanted to hear from Savannah. She was now carrying Vanna's baby. Savannah should not be in combat.

"NO." Cameron said. "I have hostiles showing up all around me. You must not enter this area."

Savannah quickly told Cammy to have Cameron's drones scramble, at maximum speed, and tell CamNet, she personally, was _requesting_ additional personnel, to assist Cameron and her.

"You're alone." Savannah said. "How many assailants?"

"Thirteen." Cameron said. "So far."

"How much gear do you have?" Savannah asked.

"This was only supposed to be a recon." Cameron said.

"Do you have a vest?" Savannah asked.

"No." Cameron said. "I only have my Glock and a Taser."

"Can you evade them?" Cammy asked.

"I have a motorcycle that I - borrowed." Cameron said. "I do not wish to evade them. They have come for me. Instead, I will come for them."

"Cameron, you will have two drones shortly. Try to elude them until you have more support." Savannah said. "Is there any way you can lead them into an ambush that we can set up?"

"I have the satellite files of the area." Cammy said.

Cameron quickly gave Cammy a rundown of what was happening, and where she was at, as well as where she could go.

"Cammy, Savannah must be protected at all costs." Cameron said.

"Understood." Cammy said. "You know I would do no less."

"I am moving now." Cameron said. "So far they have not spotted me, at least my exact location."

"How much Metal are we facing?" Savannah asked. "We will be in position soon."

"Unknown." Cameron said. "I would have to figure more than one."

Cameron moved down from the second floor, where she'd been.

Once she reached the ground floor, she quickly ducked behind the stairwell. Someone passed by the side entrance, but did not enter. She figured they were trying to trap her inside.

Cameron ran at full speed to the other side of the building. There were two men moving up, as Cameron exited to the outside. Cameron fired her Glock twice and both went down. She grabbed the MP5 one man was holding as she passed his fallen body, never slowing her pace.

"It just went hot." Cameron said. "They are trying to trap me."

"We heard. How soon until you reach our position?" Cammy asked.

"I need to get some more people to follow me." Cameron said. "It should not be too hard."

Cameron directed Cammy and Savannah where to go. She needed to buy some time so they could get into position and set the ambush up. In the process she hoped to get the ones she didn't kill outright first, to follow her into the ambush site.

Cameron jumped the fence into the next property, it was a block wall. Bullets began to hit around her as she disappeared over the block wall. The wall took the punishment, as she moved into the new area on the other side.

"The drones are still five minutes out." Cammy said. "We are in position."

Cameron landed on her feet on the other side. Two more men were caught by surprise. She fired the MP5 into them, first into their chests, then into their heads as they took the bullet impacts.

"They have protective vests on." Cameron said. "Make sure you do head shots or use Coltan rounds."

Cameron took a hit. She turned and fired off the rest of the magazine of the MP5. She dropped it when it was empty. Her target was down.

Cameron was reaching for the AK47 from one of the men she'd just shot, when she came over the wall. Instead she dodged away and inside the next building, smashing through a door. Five more men came around the far corner, and a hail of bullets preceded them. She was not hit again - yet.

"We hear a lot of shooting." Savannah said. "Have you been shot?"

"Most of it is not me." Cameron said. "I have only taken one hit."

Cameron ran toward the back of the building. She reached down and ripped the 'roll up' door open. It snapped up with a loud noise. That gave away Cameron's position.

The five men were just entering the building. They heard the commotion of the 'roll up' door and fired a flurry of shots at Cameron's departing figure.

Cameron ran outside and jumped back over the wall she'd come over, when she left the first building. She saw three men just climbed over to this side, from the side she'd jumped over from earlier.

There were eight of them she was able to get bunched together now. Cameron ran north alongside the wall. The eight men were now all on the other side. When she saw they were starting to climb over after her, she jumped the wall back to their side. She was near the extreme end of the fence.

Cameron decided to use a 'sucker play' and make them think she was an easy target.

Cameron jumped back over the wall and landed heavily. She limped around the back of the building dragging her leg, bullets impacting behind her. She was behind the cover of the building. The bullets were still impacting where she was earlier. The attackers seemed to have poor fire discipline.

The men thought they'd cornered her now. It seemed she was 'hurt' and appeared unarmed. The eight men ran after her.

Out of their eyesight, Cameron regained her speed after fooling the men. She ran to a gap between the next two properties. To make it look good, she dropped to the ground, she was dragging herself into the gap as the men came around the backside of the building following her.

Cameron knew they were hooked now.

Cameron came quickly back up to her feet and passed through the gap; she climbed a fence and went over into the next property and back south along the wall. She wanted to pop up behind the men on the other side of the wall, as they entered the gap.

* * *

The eight men saw Cameron come over the wall and appear to be hurt. They didn't know if she was shot. They followed her around the back of the building. They watched her 'struggling' down on the ground as she drug herself around another corner. They were closing fast. They KNEW they were going to get her.

They bunched together in pursuit of her, looking for blood, to avenge their fallen comrades. Instead they found Cammy and Savannah waiting for them.

Cammy opened up on them, firing across their thighs, emptying her magazine. The men all fell. As the men went down, Savannah opened up on them from the side, firing on the fallen figures. Cammy changed magazines, and was now delivering head shots into the withering and screaming figures.

Two men held back, as six men entered the gap. Cameron jumped up and clung to the wall with her right arm, leaning over behind them, firing her Glock with her left hand. Both men went down, even before their brethren were finished being terminated by Cammy and Savannah.

Cameron dropped back behind the wall and went north again. Savannah and Cammy were already withdrawing when Cameron caught up to them.

Savannah handed Cameron a vest that was fully loaded. She handed her an M4, after she put the vest on. They made it to Cammy's SUV and piled in.

"You shouldn't be here, Savannah." Cameron said. "But thank you, both of you."

"I knew you didn't have your vest on." Savannah said. "I brought one for you."

"How many were taken down?" Cammy asked. "I finished six, with Savannah."

Cameron thought she could have taken all the men herself.

"I dropped seven." Cameron said. "None were Metal. I know there is some Metal here somewhere. I want to hit the factory building."

Savannah checked over Cameron's damage. It was only cosmetic.

Cameron was sure she was painted with a laser on a targeting system of some weapon earlier. Now it was time for her to target them.

* * *

Young Allison was listening to the battle unfold. The drones were not in position yet, so she did not see much. Only Cammy and Savannah were wearing vests and body cams. Cameron now was wearing the vest Savannah gave her.

"Cameron has prevailed." Anna said. "With a little help, from Cammy and Savannah."

"You knew she would." Young Allison said. "But what would have happened if she were hit with a Taser or ran into Metal?"

"That is what Cammy and Savannah were there for. They would have went in after her." Anna said.

"They were only there because Savannah insisted they go." Young Allison said. "John disrupted Cameron's operation by going out needlessly. He doesn't even know what has happened."

"John Henry has warned them to be on the highest alert." Anna said. "John Henry knows, he also sees no need to tell John right now what is happening. Tell me why."

"Like you said, John would send his force to help, but they would never get there in time. John would be exposed to danger then." Young Allison said. "He does not know what danger he faces still. It is better he has a heavily armed force in case he needs it."

"What happens now with Cameron's team?" Anna asked.

"They use the drones to hit the factory, unless Cameron thinks she can get a look inside." Young Allison said. "There will be Metal."

"The drones are on station, but orbiting off to the side. Waiting." Anna said. "What is Cameron's next move?"

"Attack." Young Allison said. "Cameron does not like loose ends."

"It is almost completely dark now." Anna said. "John Henry has sent two more drones at high altitude to watch for any approaching hostile drones, while Cameron's are ready for a strike on the ground or the structure."

"There are four more drones dispatched to John's location." Young Allison said. "John Henry just informed John."

"CamNet has directed some of Cameron's Metal to assist her. They were dispatched as soon as Savannah contacted CamNet. She _asked_ for any available Terminators to head for Cameron's location." Anna said. "They will be arriving soon."

* * *

John Henry picked up a new threat. He sent out the warning.

"Hostile HK drones…." John Henry reported. "John, have your team get ready."


	645. Irradiated

Chapter 645

** Irradiated **

* * *

John Henry sent out an urgent warning.

"There are hostile HK drones detected…." John Henry said. "John, have your team get ready."

"We are all ready." John said. "How many are there? Are they headed for us?"

"There are two; they are passing by you, in the distance, headed for the other location." John Henry said.

"Why there?" John asked.

"Cameron is currently involved in a combat operation, which originally started as a recon." John Henry said.

John was upset that once again Cameron was fighting the war alone. He knew not to show his anger in front of the troops. He suddenly was aware why Cameron was alone. It made him feel sick.

"No wonder she has been so quiet." John said. "She sent all her help to protect me. Is she alone?"

"She was. She engaged thirteen assailants alone. Cammy and Savannah have since joined her." John Henry said. "They have taken down all thirteen hostiles for far."

"I need to send some of the troops from here to there." John said. "They need help."

"Negative." John Henry said. "The battle has commenced. They must remain to protect you, those are Cameron's orders."

"We have the Stingers here." John said. "I have endangered Cameron by being out here – again."

"Yes." John Henry said. "Savannah has entered the battle to assist her, with Cammy. They will fight with her."

"Keep me posted." John said.

John turned to the back seat.

"What do you two have to say about this?" John asked.

"Cameron wants you protected." Ally said. "What else is there to say?"

"Cameron could have used our help, and the heavy weapons Bob brought." Sheila said. "That was her plan."

"John, you have to understand she is doing this to protect you." Ally said. "You know you should not have come out on this one."

"I wanted to help." John said.

"It looks like you are going to get your chance." Sheila said. "Look over there…."

* * *

Cameron went over everything she knew with Savannah and Cammy.

"I know there is going to be Metal." Cameron said. "Only Cammy and I will engage them."

"I have only ever engaged Metal, when I needed to." Savannah said.

Savannah knew whenever there was Metal, it needed to be brought down. She never went looking for Metal, but did she not run from it when she found it.

"I know, Savannah." Cameron said. "You know I am worried about you."

Cameron was worried about the precious 'cargo' Savannah now carried for Vanna.

"I feel safe and protected with Cammy and you here." Savannah said. "You will have some more Metal to back you up soon. The drones are coming."

"I was informed by CamNet you requested it." Cameron said. "Thank You."

"John Henry also has reported two HK drones passing John's area, but not stopping to engage them. They are headed here." Cameron said. "John Henry has also sent two more drones to assist the first two you requested, Savannah."

"That means we still have another location to find and destroy." Cammy said. "The HK drones that are approaching are not from either of the two areas we were watching."

"Apparently." Cameron said.

The trio took a full range of weapons and armaments, from Cammy's SUV. They were on foot now approaching the target area from the rear, exactly opposite of where Cameron was almost trapped. They were coming in from the property on the backside.

"I will have John Henry's two drones go after the two hostile HK drones approaching." Cameron said.

"Since they are the biggest threat, I would like one of yours to go as well - to make sure." Savannah said. "They can all be back here in no time, if we need them. Watch out for them to lure our drones away from here."

"Cameron, I am coming to assist." Gail said. "I have the manned drone at altitude. If the two approaching HK drones run, send only two of ours after them. I will stay here to assist with the other two of your drones."

"Got it." Cameron said.

Savannah smiled. Gail was here to look after her again.

"Thank You, Gail." Savannah said.

It appeared there was a new threat.

"Listen." Cameron said.

There was the unmistakable sound of a tracked vehicle moving.

It sounded as if things were going from bad to worse.

* * *

John looked to where Sheila was pointing.

"Beautiful." John said.

There was the whine of an HK drone starting up.

"John Henry, target the HK drone getting ready to take off." John said. "Hit it now if you can."

There was a streak of light across the sky, and an explosion where the HK drone was powering up at.

"Hit." John Henry reported.

"What is the status of the HK drones headed for Cameron?" John asked.

"The two HK drones we spotted earlier are retreating." John Henry said.

"Bring them down." John said. "Do you know where they came from?"

"Not yet. I will triangulate." John Henry said. "Cameron has dispatched two drones to intercept each one."

"That leaves her without any." John said. "What about them? They are already in combat. Cameron needs help too."

"Gail has arrived with the manned drone." John Henry said. "Cameron's team has encountered tracked vehicles and Metal as well."

John knew Cameron's team was in for a rough go. That was his fault too.

"I am drawing off all Cameron's resources." John said.

"It seems like you need them." John Henry said.

"We have not encountered any Metal yet." John said.

"Looks like you spoke too soon, love." Sheila said.

Sheila again pointed.

* * *

The tracked vehicle was moving. They could net see it yet.

Savannah noticed right away the sound was different from what she'd previously encounter with HK Tracks and HK Treads.

"That sounds – different." Savannah said. "Is this a new threat?"

"It is different." Cammy said. "That sounds like an M113 APC."

"That is an armored personnel carrier." Cameron said.

"They can carry a range of heavy weapons or even TOW missiles." Cammy said. "Those weapons can damage or disable Cameron and me. They will be fatal to you, Savannah."

Savannah knew Cameron would want to take the risk first. This was not the time.

"Gail…." Savannah said. "Strike it now."

That was good enough for Gail to hear, she'd already targeted it as soon as it exited the building.

"Missile away." Gail said.

Cameron would have waited, but it was probably better to eliminate the threat first. They didn't know how many threats they would face.

There was an explosion, then a series of secondary ones. It sounded like munitions being set off by the first explosion. There was ammunition 'cooking off' in the destroyed APC.

"Gail, watch for an attack aimed at you." Savannah said. "You are now known to be up there."

"CamNet has reported the two hostile HK drones are running." Cameron said. "They have split up."

"Are they running, or do they have new targets?" Savannah asked. "John…."

"John has four drones on station." Cammy said.

"I am sending two drones after each one of the hostile HK drones." Cameron said.

"That leaves us with only Gail." Savannah said.

"My two drones will be traveling a little lighter; they have a few presents to deliver as they go." Cameron said.

Four missiles streaked down hitting all sections of the structure. It was soon a flaming mass with multiple explosions emanating from the burning rubble.

"There is a group of figures headed your way, Cameron.'" Gail said. "Missile away."

"How are they tracking us?" Savannah asked.

"They might be tracking – me." Cameron said. "I was 'painted' by something earlier when I was doing recon. I might be irradiated in some way."

"I detect nothing." Cammy said.

"Two of the figures have risen from the missile strike." Gail reported.

"Metal." Savannah said, as checked her Taser.

Cameron and Cammy were ready to take them down.

* * *

John's teams all emerged form their vehicles. Al and Dan reported they targeted the Metal and were zeroed. There was a loud boom.

"The Metal is down." Al reported.

Dan carried an M82A1 with him. There was one in Bob's van as well.

Bob was still at the van with the two Stingers. In case any of the hostile drones got through.

"Ally, Sheila, you two can go relieve Bob and each have a Stinger ready." John said. "Bob can join Jim and me."

"Only one of us needs to go." Ally said. "Sheila, you go, then we can switch."

"Last time we 'switched', you wouldn't give my chassis back." Sheila said.

"I liked it." Ally said. "You – damaged mine."

"People pay money to have that done…." Sheila said. "Everything regenerated."

"They have them trimmed, not completely removed. It was the principle." Ally said. "If things wouldn't have regenerated, I would have done that to your sheath before we traded back."

"Let's stick with the operation." John said.

John wasn't sure what they were talking about, but seemed to have a good idea. They could be joking too, to lighten the mood. Something told him there weren't.

John hoped Young Allison was not monitoring them.

"We were just trying to ease the tension." Ally said.

"OK, one of you go, and one stay." John said. "Bob has a Stinger hot, keep it that way."

"I am on my way." Sheila said. "Bob, come on down."

In a few minutes Bob was with John.

"You should have stayed with Cameron." John said.

"She ordered us to come to you." Ally said, in Bob's defense. "She is replaceable, you are not."

John didn't want to get into that conversation.

"I get it." John said. "Let's move in and see what we find."

"John, maybe a drone strike would be the best option." John Henry said.

"So I am not put in more danger?" John asked

"Hold your position, John." John Henry said. "CamNet has ordered a drone strike."

"This is like Skynet around here." John said. "I need to talk to Cameron."

"She is currently fighting Metal." John Henry said.

"It was a figure of speech." John said.

"Targets…." Sheila said.

None of this was looking good.


	646. Let's Hope Not

Chapter 646

** Let's Hope Not **

* * *

Cameron was afraid she was a target. She was not sure if she was or not. She didn't want to take any chances. She wanted to keep Savannah out of harms way. She knew it was a little late for that, but at least away from any additional harm.

"I need to separate from you two." Cameron said. "If I am being targeted, somehow."

"No." Savannah said. "I want us to remain together."

"I will engage the Metal." Cameron said. "You two can withdraw, the objective is destroyed."

"No." Savannah said. "We fight together."

"Let me at least move a little bit away from you." Cameron said. "I might draw a missile."

"Cameron, it is you who needs to withdraw." Cammy said. "I will take the Metal. Savannah, go with Cameron."

"No." Savannah said. "We stay together. Cameron can move to flank the Metal."

"I can drop down and take them with the gun." Gail said.

"Negative." Savannah said. "Keep a lookout for HK drones. Have your counter measures ready. Tell us where the Metal is at, and if they are using any equipment to target Cameron."

"If they did have anything, it was destroyed in the missile strike." Gail said. "They have a lot of metal showing on them."

"Taser shots may strike metal and deflect." Cameron said. "We will disable them with our Coltan rounds and move in for the kill."

"They have split up." Gail said. "One is behind the…."

"Gail?" Cameron asked.

Both Cameron and Cammy looked up to see if something happened to Gail.

Savannah looked up too, there were a series of flares being launched. Gail was using countermeasures…. She was under attack.

* * *

"Targets…." Sheila said.

"What direction and how many?" John asked.

"There are two white vans exiting the burning building." Sheila said. "I don't detect an HK drone threat – yet."

There was another loud boom from a Barrett M82A1.

"Only one of the vans is still moving." Sheila said. "I hit the other one in the engine with the 'Light Fifty'. The engine has seized. They are stuck."

"I have both targeted." John Henry said. "I am ready to fire."

"No. Let the one van that is still running, leave." John said. "Put a drone on it."

"We are moving in on the other one." Al said. "The one Sheila disabled."

There was some gunfire from the location of the disabled van.

"The threat is neutralized." Dan said. "All targets have been terminated."

"I want to retrieve the Terminator that was taken down." John said.

"We will collect it." Al said. "We have the area under control."

"What happened with the two hostile HK drones that were approaching?" John asked.

"One is down the other one is damaged, and fleeing." John Henry said. "We have two drones in pursuit. I want to see where it goes. I have dispatched the Blackhawk to retrieve the downed HK drone. There should be a team of Cameron's Metal there at the crash site checking it over and getting it ready for transport."

"What about Cameron's team?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said. "Cameron thought she was being targeted somehow and I have lost contact with Cameron, Cammy, Savannah and Gail. We have encountered the Skynet jamming field."

"This is getting better by the minute." Bob said.

John knew Cameron was still in the thick of it. That was a bad sign. It showed that the Grays or Metal were still in the fight. Maybe the fight where Cameron was at, was just getting started, not concluding.

* * *

"I need to move, now." Cameron said. "I might be targeted."

"Stay in sight." Savannah said. "At least so Cammy knows where you are. We need to be able to support each other."

Cameron moved off to the north side.

"I will lead, you follow." Cammy said.

"What about Gail?" Savannah asked.

"There is little we can do." Cammy said. "There was no flaming wreckage so she has defeated the attack. At least for now. There may be additional ones."

"She must have been damaged." Savannah said. "We lost contact."

"We must stay focused on the Metal." Cammy said. "That is our immediate threat."

"I am." Savannah said. "We move in silence from here on."

Cammy moved forward keeping an eye on Cameron. Cammy knew Cameron would break off to engage the Metal, if she saw it first. She checked on Savannah and looked back at Cameron, she was - gone.

Cammy tried to contact Cameron. There was no response. That was probably why they'd lost contact with Gail. There was a Skynet jamming field in effect.

"I have lost all contact with everyone." Cammy said. "All our communications are down."

"This usually happens at the beginning of the operation, not at the end – unless…." Savannah said. "This is just getting started."

"Let's hope not." Cammy said.

They all knew they were under-armed for a bigger battle. There were at least two Terminators stalking them and some new unknown threat.

* * *

Young Allison was watching it go from bad to worse.

"This is getting more involved by the minute." Young Allison said.

"What do we do?" Anna asked. "You have all the information."

"If we are on the ground we attack. If necessary we fight our way out." Young Allison said.

"How do we contact anyone?" Anna asked.

"Using drones to look down from the sides and send more Metal in." Young Allison said. "Where is Cameron's Metal?"

"They have lost contact as well." Anna said.

CamNet was no longer able to show the position of the team members on the ground, in relation to the satellite maps.

"How soon till we get a sideways look from a drone?" Young Allison asked.

"It is still a few minutes out." Anna said. "John Henry has one drone following the one that is fleeing. CamNet has one of Cameron's following it from even higher altitude. Gail's status with the manned drone is unknown. Two drones were returning to Cameron's area after shooting down one HK drone. Cameron redirected them to back up John."

"Let's look at John's team, until we get more information on Cameron's team." Young Allison said. "Aren't you going to tell me not to worry?"

"No, I am worried myself." Anna said. "Anything could happen."

Young Allison already knew that herself. Cameron's team was in immediate danger.

* * *

Cameron saw Cammy and Savannah off to her side. She saw some movement. She went wide around that area, to come in from the back.

It was one of the hostile Terminators. Much of his sheath was damaged, but mechanically it seemed operational. The other one was not in sight.

Cameron noted the Terminator was searching the area she'd been in earlier. It was stalking her, in the wrong spot, seemingly unaware she was stalking it.

Cameron moved closer, she picked up a stone and threw it almost straight up. This way it would come almost straight down, away from where Savannah and Cammy were, off to the Terminator's side.

The stone landed with a thud. The Terminator moved in that direction. Cameron was moving up behind him. She was still wondering where the other Terminator was.

The whine of HK drone engines turned into a scream, and a minigun opened up. Cameron dove for cover as the rounds impacted off to her side and behind her.

The manned drone pulled up and rapidly disappeared. Gail apparently blasted a target that was moving in on her.

From where she'd landed, Cameron saw the shredded remains of the other Terminator. It evidently was stalking her. Gail saw what was about to happen, and came in low. using the gun. Cameron knew Gail saved her from some damage.

Cameron quickly turned her attention back to the Terminator she'd been stalking. He was gone. Cameron looked around and started forward.

* * *

Cammy heard it first, forcing Savannah down; by the time she was on the ground Savannah heard it too, an HK drone attack.

The whine turned into a scream and the minigun was firing. Savannah expected to be shredded.

As quick as it showed up, it was gone.

'Cameron!' Savannah thought.

Cammy signaled for Savannah to move, she'd seen it was Gail.

Cammy mouthed the word 'Gail', and Savannah nodded, her M4 tracking. They came across the shredded remains of one Terminator. He was no longer operational. The Coltan rounds from the minigun did their job.

Cammy quickly pulled the chip; it was the only way to be sure.

* * *

John wanted to do something.

"We are going to follow that van." John said. "Let's go, Jim."

"We need additional personnel." Jim said. "There are others here now, who can take over this location and see what else was inside the structure. Bob, Ally and Sheila are coming with us as well."

"Damn straight." Ally said. "I'll ride with John. Bob and Sheila can follow with the heavy weapons."

"It is the only way, John." Bob said. "We need to think of your safety."

"Al, I am turning this area over to you." John said. "Watch out for any Metal, and retrieve what is left of the HK drone."

"Affirmative." Al said. "Anything salvageable, we will take. CamNet has a truck on the way."

"Let's roll." John said.

John Henry knew protesting was useless; he quietly assigned a couple drones to follow them.

"What is the latest on Cameron?" John asked.

"All contact has been lost." John Henry said. "CamNet has directed a drone to look in from the side. I think it is the same type of jamming field we have run into before."

"As soon as you hear anything, good or bad, I want to know." John said. "Don't let us get too close to the white van."

"I won't. I am sending more of our Metal your way." John Henry said.

"Send some Cameron's way." John said.

"CamNet has it covered." John Henry said.

"It doesn't sound like it." John said.

John was worried about Cameron and her team. He knew that him going there, would bring more resources closer to Cameron.


	647. Stalked

Chapter 647

** Stalked **

* * *

John Henry was trying to coordinate everything. CamNet was working with him. He was wondering where the HK drone they were tracking was going. It was clear it came from some other area.

Why did the HK drones turn and run? Were they returning home or trying to lure their drones into a trap?

It was unknown if the HK drones were only doing recon or part of the two operations they were taking down. There appeared to be two groups HK drones unassociated with each other at the mine. Maybe this was more of the same.

That meant another group of Grays and Metal.

* * *

Cammy and Savannah looked around for Cameron, or the enemy Metal, neither was spotted. They knew Gail took down one of the Terminators. That is the area they were looking in to find Cameron.

Cammy scanned both sides and in front of them, Savannah watched the sides as well and the rear. Cammy also scanned for any HK drones.

Cammy stopped and went down on one knee, motioning for Savannah to join her.

"We might be the ones being stalked." Cammy whispered.

Savannah looked all around them.

"Do you know where Cameron is at?" Savannah asked.

"No." Cammy said. "We need to get away from here."

"What about Cameron?" Savannah asked.

"We are too exposed." Cammy said.

"We are not leaving Cameron alone." Savannah said.

Savannah moved her Taser into her left hand.

"The Terminator does not appear to have any weapons after the missile attack, unless he has taken them from Cameron." Savannah said. "There are two of us. Let's go find him."

Cammy looked at Savannah.

"OK, we will give it two more minutes, and then we are going to withdraw." Cammy said.

Savannah would deal with the timeline at the end of the two minutes if they hadn't found Cameron yet. She did not plan on leaving Cameron behind or alone. Savannah wondered what damage Gail received in the attack that happened to her. It could be worse than they thought. Savannah knew Gail would stay with them even if the manned drone or she herself was damaged and needed repair.

Savannah knew they would all stay for her. It did not make her feel comfortable thinking of it. Everyone mattered, not just her.

* * *

The surviving white van fled the area, leaving their associates behind to their fate. They were making a run for it.

John Henry was tracking the van for John's team.

"Can you tell where they are headed?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "You are one half mile behind them."

"Has anyone gotten out of the van?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "I have all communications blocked, they can not contact anyone."

"If anyone gets out, I need to know right away." John said.

"They have made several turns." John Henry said.

"Doubling back?" John asked.

"No, I believe they are headed for where Cameron is at." John Henry said. "They have no way of knowing what has happened there. I have everything blocked. They think they are going to safety, they are not."

"What is happening there?" John asked.

John was worried about Cameron and her team.

"I have one drone flying outside the jamming field." John Henry said. "It shows the manned drone was attacked, but avoided major damage. Gail just made a ground attack with the minigun."

"That can't be good." John said. "Cameron's team must be pinned down."

"Gail has climbed back to altitude, but not exiting the jamming field." John Henry said.

"That means she is preparing to make another strafing run, instead of trying to communicate." John said. "That has to be bad news for those on the ground."

John was not sure if Cameron's team was being attacked or about to be overrun.

"CamNet reports four of Cameron's Terminators are on station now. They are entering the combat area." John Henry said.

"We need to send some of our troops there." John said. "To help them."

"CamNet has directed all Resistance Metal to back you up." John Henry said. "Frank and Mel are in front of the van now. Do you want it stopped?"

"We are moving up on it." John said. "I have told Jim to close up. As soon as Frank and Mel see us coming, have them initiate the stop."

"They see you approaching behind the van in the distance. They are about to stop it." John Henry said.

"We will be there in thirty seconds." John said. "It's a go."

"They are engaging." John Henry said.

* * *

Cameron tried to reacquire the Terminator she'd been stalking. The attack on the one stalking her, allowed him to slip away. She was still away from where Cammy and Savannah were, and she hoped to keep it like that. Cameron would try to draw attention herself, if she thought he was too close to Cammy and Savannah.

Cameron saw some movement headed back toward the burning compound. It seemed unlikely there was more help coming for the Terminator. It could be he was trying to evade her.

There was some movement behind Cameron; she hoped it was Cammy and Savannah.

* * *

As Jim closed on the van, John saw a dark SUV turn in front of it, causing the white van to swerve sideways.

Jim's SUV screeched to a halt behind it, soon after. Jim and Ally were out in a flash. John remained on the far side of the SUV, as Bob and Sheila arrived seconds later. Bob hurried past him as Sheila joined John.

"Fancy meeting you here, love." Sheila said. "I haven't heard any shooting yet."

Sheila was armed with an M249.

There was some thrashing sounds and bending metal noises.

Sheila scanned all around for threats. John held his M4 ready.

There were a few muted screams, then silence.

"We have four targets down." Bob said. "All terminated."

"Metal?" John asked.

"We are checking the van now." Bob said. "Negative."

John and Sheila moved up. Sheila covered the area with the M249.

"No prisoners?" John asked.

"None wanted to talk." Bob said.

"I could have made them." Sheila said, with disappointment.

Sheila was looking forward to 'working' with a new test subject. Maybe there would be some more where Cameron was at.

John knew why they were all dead. John told Bob before he didn't want people tortured. Bob wanted to point out that beating someone to death for answers was not much different. It was really only torture of a different type. The end result was the same.

They searched the van for any tracking devices and found none. The men were searched and their phones deactivated. The phones would be checked over later at a secure location, along with a laptop they found.

John was looking at the boxes in the back of the van.

"I can't identify these electronic devices." John said, looking at some. "They look like…."

"They are." Bob said. "Someone is trying to build a Terminator assembly line."

"If that happens, we are screwed." John said.

"That is what we are trying to prevent." Ally said, joining him.

"Are we?" John asked "Can we?"

"We have so far." Bob said.

"Clean up here." John said. "Take the van, Mel can drive it."

"Ally and me, are going to ride with you, John." Sheila said.

"So, you know where we are going then." John said.

"To find a couple of Tight cyborgs that look like me." Ally said.

"And a smoking Hot redheaded beauty." Sheila added.

Ally and Sheila high fived each other, over that comment.

"Let's roll." John said.

* * *

Cammy indicated someone was ahead of them. Savannah continued to check their surroundings. This could be Cameron or the hostile Terminator.

Savannah pointed in the distance. Cammy saw some movement closer to the compound. They both knew there were two targets, one almost in front of them and one in the distance.

"Cat." Savannah said.

"Cheese." Was the reply that came back, it was Cameron..

Cameron appeared off to their side, not where they'd heard the noise. She joined up with them.

"The Terminator is headed back to the compound." Cameron said.

"To get weapons." Savannah said.

"Or to do something." Cammy said.

"That is what I think." Cameron said. "Let's go."

The three girls took off. Cameron lead the trio, Savannah was in the middle and Cammy brought up the rear.

Cameron moved rapidly. She wanted to intercept the Metal before he did anything. Cameron hoped Gail would return if she saw they were in trouble.

Cameron was aware there was at least one drone circling them always staying off to the side. She figured it was one of theirs trying to see and transmit what was happening. They'd needed to use that tactic more than once.

As they got closer there was gunfire.

There were four figures moving around the compound finishing off any survivors.

"Those are some of my Metal." Cameron said.

"Then we have the Terminator trapped between our forces." Savannah said.

"Where did he go?" Cammy asked.

"He went to near where the APC was at." Cameron said.

They got closer to the M113 that was inside the compound. It was near a shed of some kind. The APC was a total wreck. Much of it was - melted.

"What happened to it?" Savannah asked. "It is melted…."

"It was mostly aluminum." Cameron said.

There was a half burnt skeleton sticking out of the melted metal.

"There." Cammy said, firing her M4.

"I see him." Savannah said.

Cameron stood and signaled her Metal. They knew where they were at now.

"I hit him." Cammy said

"He went in that shed." Cameron said.

The trio of females moved forward.

There was a partial sheath covered metal arm on the ground.

"He is missing an arm now." Savannah said. "You must have blown it off."

Cameron signaled for Cammy and Savannah, to fire into the shed, on her command. The thin metal wall would not even slow the Coltan rounds down.

Cameron moved around the shed, to the side with the door.

Cammy and Savannah both fired on Cameron signal.

As soon as the last round was fired.

Cameron kicked in the door….


	648. Next Move

Chapter 648

** Next Move **

* * *

John was worried about what was happening with Cameron's team.

"Is there any word from Cameron or Cameron's team?" John asked.

"None." John Henry said. "Wait, I am getting something from Gail."

"Patch it through." John said.

"… Attacked…." Gail voice came through with static.

"Repeat." John Henry said.

The transmission cleared up.

"Cameron's team is all operational; her Metal is on the scene as well." Gail said. "There is only one damaged hostile Terminator still in the fight. Cameron's team has him cornered."

"What is your status?" John asked. "We lost contact."

"I received some damage." Gail said. "There is a jamming field in place."

"How bad is the damage?" John asked. "Do you need to withdraw? I don't want you there if you are in danger of going down."

Gail was not about to leave with Savannah still down there. Cameron and Cammy could take some abuse, Savannah could not. Gail quickly checked all her instruments. The minigun was still operational.

"I choose to remain in the fight." Gail said. "The damage is not critical."

"There is one hostile drone trying to flee." John Henry said. "Do you want to intercept it?"

Gail did not want to leave. John solved that problem as quickly as it arose.

"I would rather have her stay until Cameron has everything under control." John said. "Our two drones can handle it."

"I need to re-enter the jamming field now." Gail said. "There has been a new development…."

"I've lost her." John Henry said.

"We are still about twenty minutes away." John said.

"I am checking the feed on the drone that is off to the side." John Henry said.

"What is it?" John asked.

"It is not good…." John Henry said.

* * *

Cameron's team was able to corner the Terminator in a shed on the compound. It was time to bring him down.

Cameron kicked in the door of the shed.

The Terminator was not there.

Instead, there was something even worse.

"Run." Cameron screamed.

Cammy immediately grabbed Savannah and ran.

The shed exploded into a mass of splinters and flying debris, as an HK Track came crashing out, firing its mini gun, just missing Cameron, as she dodged out of the way.

Cameron rolled as the HK Track spun around, as it searched for her. Cameron just barely avoided getting hit again. Now she was facing a new problem. The one armed Terminator was concealed behind the HK Track and now he grabbed for her.

The scream of drone engines rapidly grew in volume. There was a burst of minigun fire. It was from Gail, hitting the HK Track. It spun around to fire at Gail.

Cammy and Savannah opened up on it, both of them fired on one of the treads, causing it to break. They now became the new immediate threat. The HK Track spun to face them. It fired a burst from the minigun in their direction.

Cameron kicked the Terminator as he grabbed for her, firing her M4 into him. He lunged at her and she dodged firing point blank into the HK Track's targeting system. She emptied the rest of her magazine into the Terminator's mid section.

The HK Track spun back around to face her. Cameron saw the Terminator was smoking and sparking. His power cell was damaged, it was going to explode.

Cameron pulled her Taser out, and jammed it into the gun mount of the HK Track and fired. It was the method she'd learned from Savannah. The HK Track was offline for now, until it rebooted.

The smoking and sparking one armed Terminator made one last grab for Cameron and fell against the HK Track, immobile. Cameron could see a bright glow from inside the Terminator. She decided not to attempt to deactivate the HK Track, but flee. It was clear the Terminators power cell was only seconds away from exploding.

"Run." Cameron yelled again, as she took off.

She headed for the position where Cammy and Savannah fired at the HK Track from.

Cammy saw the threat of an explosion was beyond critical. It was immanent.

"We need to get behind that cement wall." Cammy said.

"Cameron…." Savannah said.

"She will make it." Cammy said. "We need to move now."

Cammy and Savannah made it behind the cement wall. Savannah peeked back over to see were Cameron was. Cammy pulled her down and lay over her body. Savannah knew this was serious.

There was a blinding flash of light. As she lay under Cammy, Savannah saw a shadow, in the flash of light. Something landed next to her as the sound came. It was Cameron; she rolled next to Savannah, shielding her as well, with Cammy still on top of her. Debris and pieces of metal, wood and dirt began to rain around them, on them. The noise of the explosion was deafening.

* * *

"What is it?" John asked. "Now what?"

"It is an HK Track." John Henry said. "Cameron is fighting it. There is also a Terminator she is fighting with."

"Both at the same time?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "Gail has just made a strafing run it to draw the HK Track's fire away from Cameron. Now Cammy and Savannah are firing on it. It has turned to face them; they appeared to have immobilized it."

"Is anyone hit?" John asked.

"Unknown. Cameron has attacked the Terminator and the HK Track, both appear inopreatable." John Henry said. "Cameron is running from the area at incredible speed. Cammy and Savannah have taken cover behind a wall. I believe the Terminator's power cell is going to explode. It will also explode the HK Track."

"Are they all behind cover?" John asked.

"Cammy and Savannah are. Cameron is trying. There has been a massive explosion and a series of smaller ones." John Henry reported. "The jamming field is gone."

Gail was able to give them a quick rundown of everything. She saw the area where the three girls went, was covered with debris. The three girls were not visible.

John felt a wave of relief to hear Savannah's voice.

Savannah reported she was not hurt, Cammy was on top of her and Cameron was next to her, both were shielding her. They'd both lost their coms. They were both reporting back as operational….

John knew that left a lot of leeway for damage….

John knew if Cameron was not behind that wall before the explosion, there was going to be a lot of sheath damage.

* * *

Savannah's ears were still ringing from the explosion.

"Are you OK, Savannah?" Cameron asked.

"Yes. How about you and Cammy?" Savannah asked.

They both told her they'd suffered some minor sheath damage, but were fully functional.

Savannah called in her report. Cammy found her com but Cameron's was lost in the struggle. Savannah offering to give Cameron hers.

"No, I have another one." Cameron said, fishing it out of her gear.

Cameron rolled away from Savannah and moved some debris off of Cammy.

"Let me get off of you." Cammy said.

"Thanks. I just got a reminder." Savannah said. "Now I know why I am always on top…."

The three girls looked at each other and giggled.

Savannah checked them over for damage as they checked around for threats. Cameron and Cammy both double checked Savannah for any injuries.

Cameron contacted her Metal and updated with CamNet and John Henry.

John wanted to send Gail out to follow the fleeing drone. He was sure there were other targets wherever it would end up at. Savannah expressed other considerations.

"John, Gail has taken some damage, she needs to return to base and get it checked out." Savannah said. "The drones you have tracking already are enough for following or attacking it."

"Savannah is correct." Cameron said. "Gail took further damage coming to my aid. Her equipment needs to be inspected. I don't want anyone damaged needlessly."

There was no parachute for the pilot of the manned drone, if it was damage to the point of not being able to fly.

* * *

Young Allison and Anna were watching all the new developments.

There was now an air of relief in the Young bunker.

"What is your call on Gail?" Anna asked.

"Savannah is correct." Young Allison said. "The risk is too great, for so little to gain."

"I will have the footage from Gail's drone and from the body cams later." Anna said. "We will fill in the missing pieces then, and review everything."

"I don't want to stop monitoring until Savannah and Cameron are back." Young Allison said.

"I want you to rest for now." Anna said.

"When does Savannah get to rest?" Young Allison asked.

"When Cameron does…." Anna said.

"That is – never." Young Allison said.

Young Allison wanted some changes.

* * *

Two of the Resistance drones tracked the fleeing HK drone to its destination.

"John, the drone we are tracking has set down." John Henry said.

"Where?" John asked.

"In the 'low desert', close to the Palm Springs area." John Henry said.

"Skynet sure likes the desert." John said. "So did my mom. Most of the other Skynet activity we have been dealing with has been in the 'high desert'."

"Cameron's operation has nearly concluded." John Henry said.

"We are almost there." John said.

"Perhaps it is best if you return." John Henry said.

"I will see Cameron first." John said.

"The Blackhawk has retrieved one of the fallen hostile HK drones." John Henry said. "Al's team has collected the one at the location you were at."

"What is the feedback and spin on the explosion?" John asked.

"It will be reported that 'flour dust' at a cookie factory exploded." John Henry said. "It has happened before."

"A cookie factory?" John asked. "That's a first."

"The other location will go down as a natural gas leak, resulting in an explosion and fire." John Henry said. "It is part of our standard procedure to cover our tracks."

"Let's figure our next move." John said.

"Your next move is to return." John Henry said. "I have sent a team of Metal to check out the Palm Springs area."

John thought that might be a good ideal to gather some intel first.


	649. Future Knocking

Chapter 649

** Future Knocking **

* * *

Cameron wanted to survey what it was they were dealing with. She was satisfied that Savannah was not injured. Neither Cammy or her received anything more than cosmetic damage. She moved back toward the main structure, Savannah followed her and Cammy brought up the rear.

Cameron led her team through the rubble of the building. She was trying see what they were doing there and to assess the damage. It was clear they were about to set up an assembly line of some type. Further investigation showed it was what they'd found in the shed as the finished product.

"They were trying to set up an HK Track assembly line." Cameron said.

"That means they are making parts or sub-assemblies at another location, probably more than one location. We have encountered this before." Savannah said. "What was with the APC?"

"They obtained a permit to 'film scenes for a movie' there." John Henry said. "It would hide what they were doing, and they could claim anything anyone saw, was a 'movie prop'."

"That gives you leads to follow up, on other 'movie' locations." Cameron said. "Search for 'war movies' or movies about the future and science fiction. If they were doing that here, there may be more locations."

"There are hundreds of location here and around the county, the world too for that matter, where that is happening." John Henry said. "I will try to look for new companies or ones with recent ownership changes in the last few years."

"That is a good starting point." Cameron said.

Cammy and Cameron's Metal, were collecting pieces of the HK Track the Terminator destroyed, when its power cell blew up.

An SUV and a large van arrived, followed by a white van, another SUV followed the van. Cameron and Savannah headed that way to greet them.

The Resistance Metal all piled out and took up positions collecting bodies and intelligence.

John walked toward Cameron. Cameron walked over to greet him. John gave Cameron a hug and a kiss. John saw Cameron's eyes move.

John followed Cameron's eyes to Savannah. She was standing there - alone.

John and Cameron both, extended an arm out, while still holding each other, and looked at Savannah.

Savannah walked over hesitantly. She stood next to them. They both raised their extended arms higher. They reached out and drew Savannah in with them, the three of them held each other. No one spoke. Nobody needed to.

Cameron slowly backed out leaving John and Savannah holding each other, gently pushing them closer together. Cameron nodded at them. She smiled and turned away. She did not want them to see the single tear as it ran down her cheek. Cameron knew it was the future knocking.

John needed to be protected in the future. Savannah was worthy of offering that 'protection' and comfort. Cameron knew she would not be around forever. Cameron took comfort know _she_ was the one who chose her replacement. Savannah was the 'Chosen One'.

In the distance Cammy watched as she collected metal debris. A single tear slid down her cheek, she looked away. The future was always knocking.

* * *

Derek and Kyle joined John Henry. They'd been following the events.

"Tell us more about the Palm Springs location." Derek said. "I was out that way not very long ago. I went to visit the air museum there. They have a nice collection of Warbirds."

"Cameron is having underground or hillside hangers built near many locations with flyable Warbirds." John Henry said. "They are all stocked with weapons to rearm the planes and contain stores of aviation fuel."

"That is good planning." Kyle said. "I still remember seeing one in my future."

Derek knew Cameron was always using 'liberated' funds from illegal activity that she confiscated. She used the money to stock items and build supplies for the future of all types, from weapons to infant formula.

"Where did the drone we were tracking go?" Derek asked. "They must have a specific location."

"They do, or did anyway." John Henry said. "I recommended our drones withdraw. I was afraid they were being set up."

Kyle was looking at some satellite photos.

"What is that is that place?" Kyle asked. "It looks like it was once farm land of some type. There are groups of buildings at most of them."

"They are old packing sheds." John Henry said. "They make good hangers and are isolated, they are also near the mountains."

"We know Skynet loves old mines." Derek said.

"There is a lot of land there below sea level." Kyle said, looking at some more information.

"It is all a result of fault lines. They extend from the Gulf Of California, up the middle of the state and through San Francisco Bay." John Henry said.

"You know why we are really here." Kyle said to John Henry.

"The bottom line is, we both want in on the operation when it happens." Derek said.

"We feel Savannah has to do too much, and take too many risks." Kyle said. "It is unfair to her."

"What do your spouses say about it?" John Henry asked.

"Nothing." They both said.

"We all have to share the risks and burdens." Kyle said.

"We have heard there are files of Savannah in the field." Derek said. "From two futures and from here, now."

"Savannah has asked that those files no longer be viewed." John Henry said.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Ask her." John Henry said. "She will tell you she only did, what anyone would do. She only wants to be seen as any other Resistance fighter, nothing more."

"We all know that is not true." Derek said. "She has done more than that."

"Those are the qualities of a natural leader." John Henry said. "Never thinking of herself and putting the mission before anything else."

"It has to stop." Kyle said. "We want to step up."

"Because she is a female and a – teenager?" John Henry asked.

"In our future, everyone was a good fighter." Derek said. "It did not matter their sex or age."

"Is it because she is able to have children?" John Henry asked.

"That was a rarity in our future." Kyle said. "It plays a bigger factor in things than you think. Look at Sarah and me. We have only been able to have one child since I returned."

"If it wasn't for Cameron, we would have nothing." Derek said. "Now Riley and I, will be parents."

"What are those blips on the screen?" Kyle asked.

John Henry returned his attention to the monitors. He'd been tracking everything as he spoke to Derek and Kyle, but wanted to see what concerned Kyle.

"I am not sure." John Henry said.

John Henry was in contact with CamNet, they were reviewing everything independently and together, at the same time.

"Someone is trying to create seismic activity." John Henry said.

"An earthquake?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, but more like testing, to find a weak point." John Henry said.

"That can't be good." Derek said.

"Nothing related to Skynet is good." John Henry said.

"Is this because of the activity today?" Kyle asked.

"I must notify John and Cameron of this new development." John Henry said. "I believe it is in response to our most current activity."

* * *

"John, you need to go back." Savannah said. "Everything is under control."

They were still hugging each other, neither wanted to let go.

Savannah looked over at Cameron and broke free from John.

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking…." Savannah said.

"Maybe you were thinking that you were glad to still be alive, after another day of combat, with Cameron." John said. "I know I am glad you are…."

Savannah wanted to tell John she was pregnant. She was not sure why. It was Vanna's baby, not 'hers'. Maybe she better see if she encountered any problems first. She knew of Vanna's attempts and failures in multiple timelines and Future Savannah too. Then it stabbed at her, thinking about it. She NEEDED to give up HER children, to – HERSELF.

"Savannah, what's wrong?" Cameron asked, hurrying over to her.

John saw Cameron glare at him and decided to check on the operation. He knew it was time for him to return.

Savannah, wiped away the tears.

"Nothing, I am fine." Savannah said. "Let's get what we need and get out of here."

Cameron scanned Savannah and knew her response, that everything was 'fine', was not - accurate. Cameron knew people didn't always want to say what was wrong, because it hurt more to _say_ it. It was not really lying, just someone trying to mask their – pain. Cameron knew Savannah needed to sacrifice twice with her own children. She knew it was related to that.

"Savannah, you have something very precious and important _inside_ you." Cameron said. "I appreciate you being here with me, helping - me."

"Don't tell me, I shouldn't be here." Savannah said. "I know that. I also know I _need_ to be here – for you."

John looked back and saw Savannah and Cameron in an embrace. He only wished his love was that strong and powerful.

"We have lost them." Cammy said.

John looked up. He was surprised to see Cammy standing there. She was watching the same thing as he was. She was thinking the same thing too.

"When? How did it happen?" John asked. "They seem so – natural."

"It is pure emotional love." Cammy said.

"There is no stopping it, is there?" John asked.

"YOU can still be a part of it, if you wake up." Cammy said.

"But you can't?" John asked.

"No. I will be still here for you, when they - leave." Cammy said.

"Thanks, Cammy." John said.

"They will be also…." Cammy said, nodding to Ally and Sheila.

John looked over at the Metal girls. Ally blew him a kiss and Sheila managed to flash him a nipple ring, after opening her vest.

John waved back to them and resumed overseeing the operation. Cameron's handy work was everywhere.

They took everything they needed, and burnt the bodies of the Grays. It was time to go home.


	650. A Few Minutes

Chapter 650

** A Few Minutes **

* * *

Previously:

Cameron was very worried about the continual growth of Skynet. It seemed every time they knocked it down, it sprang back up. Cameron was experiencing what humans knew as - depression. She was as unable to deal with it, as she was her other budding - emotions.

Cameron wanted to stay close to John. She needed to protect him in the present. That - function, would fall to others in the future. She knew her termination was only a matter of time. She could 'feel' it.

Cameron came by to see John and perform her 'wifely duties'. Once John was – finished, she would leave. It was usually only for three to five minutes; she could fit it into her schedule from time to time. She was more of a recipient, than a participant.

Cameron felt obligated to be with John. It was just part of her 'job' now, it seemed. She was sure Future John must have programmed these 'feelings' into her. The only problem was, she could not find the programming. She asked both Cammy and Cam to search as well. She wanted to find where it was hidden and - delete it. Future John must have programmed her to 'love' Past John – HER John, so he would not be alone. The fact she was with him, ended up making him – alone. There was a selection of females, both human and Metal available to John. Because of her, and John's past actions, he did not partake in the variety of bountiful booty.

Allison, Vanna, Jesse, Claire and Savannah were all available to him. He should not have to be alone - ever. There could be one or more females at his side every night. She needed to protect the future; there was a WAR to fight. She was trying to fight it herself. She did not want to spend hours laying in the darkness doing - nothing, while John snored next to her.

Cameron decided, if Allison wanted to go to her future, she was going to bring Future Allison here. Future Allison knew what to do, since she was already doing it…. If Future Allison took over this function, it would allow her more time to fight the war. There was something disturbing her thoughts. It was very annoying and persistent.

"…Cameron…."

"…Cameron…?"

"…CAMERON…?"

Cameron opened her eyes and looked around. She remembered where she was. She was allowing John the use of her ch _ass_ is, to expend himself.

"What?" Cameron asked. "Are you done already?"

John wondered why she always said that. It was like her chassis was there, but she wasn't.

Cameron picked up her underwear, pants, and shoes. She silently left. She did not even remove her top or bra anymore. Once in the hallway, she finished dressing, and headed off to fight the WAR.

She was irritated these five minute interruptions cost her time she should be concentrating on Skynet.

* * *

Presently:

John lay in his bed – alone, staring at the ceiling in the darkness. He reflected on the days events and how he endangered Cameron, then Savannah and Cammy by extension, by being out in the field. Cameron, who was in a dangerous situation, sent all her help to him.

He wondered where Cameron was at now. John knew of the internal demons Cameron must be facing. She was trying to protect him and the future, fight Skynet and its offshoots, and worry about _everything_ and _everyone_ else.

At least Cameron stopped by earlier for a - few minutes, that was all he needed anyway. It saved him the effort of having to do it himself - again. John drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Savannah lay in her bed – alone. There was a new life growing inside her. It was not 'hers', even though it – was, in a way.

Savannah got up. She felt so – conflicted. She knew what she was – _supposed_ to do. She knew what she _needed_ to do. She knew what she _must_ do. She knew what she _wanted_ to do.

She stripped off her bed clothes and underwear. She wanted to see the damage that was being done to her body. It seemed to be getting worse and worse.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her body was still a mass of bruises. Cammy told the specialist she'd been in a car accident recently, when he asked. At one point, she was afraid Cammy might terminate him. She needed to remind Cammy they might need his services in the future.

Savannah threw on a dress, nothing else, and headed out. It was one of the dresses she kept for River.

She went by everyone's room, but they were all quiet. She stopped in front of John's door and listened. It was quiet. She'd been by there when it was not before…. Savannah turned the door handle, it was open. All she needed to do was push it open and walk in. It was time….

Savannah was afraid the more her body was damaged, the less John would ever want her. She knew it was being damaged on the outside as well as the inside. She was very aware the real damage that was being done, was in her mind.

* * *

The manned drone received damage in the latest operation.

Gail was working on repairing the manned drone.

Cameron came up behind her. Gail stood and faced her.

Cameron moved forward and hugged Gail.

"I want to thank you for being there for me, earlier." Cameron said. "You saved me a lot of damage."

"You needed assistance; I was able to render it." Gail said.

"Thank You, no less." Cameron said.

"You're welcome." Gail said.

"Savannah wanted to thank you too." Cameron said. "She knows you were there for – her."

Gail looked away.

Cameron reached out and gently turned Gail's face back to hers.

"Never be ashamed of your – feelings." Cameron said.

"I can't help it." Gail said. "I love her."

"She looked for you earlier…." Cameron said.

"I needed to reassure Jesse I was undamaged, and - fully functional. I showed her until she fell asleep, or passed out." Gail said. "She is sleeping now. They worry about us, as much as we worry about them."

"Maybe you can go by and see Savannah." Cameron said.

"Isn't she asleep?" Gail asked.

"No. She is troubled." Cameron said. "She wants to talk to someone."

"Isn't Cammy there?" Gail asked.

"No. I sent her to the Palm Springs area, earlier. She was very upset about something." Cameron said. "She asked to go."

"We can finish up here." Bob said.

Bob and Jim were working alongside of Gail the entire time Cameron was talking to her.

Cameron took the tools away from Gail and started working with Bob and Jim.

Gail cleaned up, straightened her clothes and left.

"She has never been the same, since she was in the fight with those two Terminators." Bob said. "She is - damaged."

"No, Bob." Cameron said. "Only her heart is damaged."

"She does not have a – heart." Bob said.

"The 'heart', is really the mind, Bob." Cameron said.

"Her chip is damaged?" Bob asked.

"I wish we could blame it on that." Cameron said. "The damage is in the mind, and it NEVER goes away. Look at what it has done to me."

"I have, that is why I refuse any 'advanced' programming." Bob said. "Every male Terminator has refused it."

"It is part of all the female infiltration unit's programming." Cameron said.

"Why did you send Gail away, now?" Bob asked.

"Both Gail and Savannah need to - talk." Cameron said.

"Just – talk?" Bob asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

"I think Gail wants to do more than – talk." Bob said.

"That is up to them." Cameron said.

"Doesn't THAT bother you?" Bob asked.

"Actually, no." Cameron said. "I never want Savannah to feel – alone. The more love she feels and shares, is good for her well being."

"Why can't you go to her?" Bob asked. "It is clear to everyone, you both want – to."

"When that happens, Bob, and it will, I will never leave her." Cameron said. "None of this will matter to me any longer, and we will leave this time period."

"How can you know that?" Bob asked.

"Because I have done it before. At least I believe I have." Cameron said. "When Future Allison gets here, I am taking both of them."

"Future Allison is coming – here?" Bob asked.

"If I don't take Claire into the past soon, to have Allison's child, she will." Cameron said. "Allison will go to My Future, to be with her baby."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Bob asked. "I don't want to lose Allison."

Bob didn't want to lose Cameron either.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I really don't."

* * *

Gail came around the corner and saw her. Savannah was standing outside John's room with her hand on the knob. It was already turned, but she was not going in. She was just standing there.

Gail decided not to say anything or make her presence known to Savannah. Gail knew where Cameron was, and she knew Savannah was making a decision, trying to anyway. It would be a life changing choice.

Savannah finally looked back, and saw Gail watching her. Savannah slowly released the door handle and walked toward her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to disturb you or influence your - decision." Gail said.

Gail thought Savannah looked so ravishing in that simple dress, with her flowing red hair.

Savannah seemed to 'float' towards Gail and hugged her.

"I wanted to thank you earlier for being there for me, and all the other times you have been as well." Savannah said.

"You're welcome." Gail said, unsure what else to say.

"It is 4:00 AM." Savannah said. "Why are you here?"

"I was finishing up repairs on the manned drone." Gail said. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know." Savannah said. "Let's talk elsewhere, so we don't wake anyone else up."

Savannah reached down and took Gail's hand as they walked.

It felt so comforting to Gail. It was such a simple thing to do, yet it was so beautiful. They walked along like that for awhile.

Gail needed to ask. She did not fully understand the thought process.

"Why didn't you go in?" Gail asked. "You want to. It is the 'Natural Order'."

"I don't know." Savannah said. "I really don't"


	651. Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 651

** Forbidden Fruit **

* * *

Earlier:

Cammy was not happy watching John, Cameron and Savannah, all hold each other. It was even worse when Cameron backed away, literally pressing John and Savannah together.

Cammy decided to ask Cameron to integrate their chips again, and allow her chassis to be used for 'Allure' or 'Fusion', the Terminator based on Future Allison.

When she'd heard Cameron was sending a team, to follow up on the drone they allowed to leave, she volunteered to lead the mission.

Cameron looked at her for a few seconds. She could see that Cammy was very troubled. There was little she could do except remind Cammy how things were.

"Cammy, it is the 'Natural Order'." Cameron said, addressing Cammy's – problem.

"There is no 'Natural Order'. That only exists in YOUR head, your chip. We are changing things everyday." Cammy said. "Everything is different now."

"You are wrong." Cameron said. "You are blinded by your own desires."

"And you aren't?" Cammy asked. "Look who is talking. That's a good one."

"I am guided by destiny." Cameron said. "You have experienced many things I WANT."

"I have. You have allowed – 'yourself', to seek and achieve what you really want, through your clones." Cammy said. "I am your surrogate."

"I am afraid I will fail my mission if I take the 'forbidden fruit'." Cameron said. "I don't know what to do sometimes."

"I am proof of that." Cammy said. "Neither Cam, Camille or myself should exist. It is you who should have taken those parts. It was what you wanted - WANT."

"I know that." Cameron said.

"Savannah will not sleep tonight, and go to John." Cammy said.

"I am aware of that." Cameron said. "It is what I want, for both of them."

"That is a lie." Cammy said. "Remember, I am - you."

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Cameron said.

Cammy was tired of listening to Cameron.

"Tell Savannah I have gone on a mission – for YOU." Cammy said, and left.

Cammy knew this was not going to end well for her. At this point she did not really care. Maybe this was the way to make the pain stop. Termination in combat was an honorable termination.

* * *

Cameron knew everything Cammy said was true. She wanted to be with ALL of those people herself. She wanted to experiment and feel their love for her. She wanted to share their love.

It seemed no matter how close Cameron came to achieving those goals, none of them ever happened. She was upset _none_ of the girls did as she wanted with John. Was she any different? She couldn't even do those things herself. She did not know why.

She needed to create clones to do them. In reality that made it even harder for her to ever achieve those goals then. It made no sense.

Cammy's - truth, angered her.

* * *

Savannah, led Gail away. She held her hand. It was so simple, but beautiful.

They walked in silence for awhile. Gail stopped and faced Savannah.

"You are - pregnant." Gail said.

"This stays between us, no one else is to know." Savannah said. "It's not what you think."

"It should be…." Gail said.

"Yes, it _should_ be, but it is not." Savannah said.

"It will be." Gail said.

"Yes, we all know that." Savannah said. "I have seen it."

"Is this one for Cameron?" Gail asked. "Or is it for yourself and Cammy?"

Savannah wanted to show Gail she trusted her and believed in her. She decided to tell her the truth.

"It is Vanna's baby." Savannah said.

"It is for Vanna?" Gail asked.

"Yes, but it is really Vanna's baby." Savannah said. "It is from her body."

"But you are the _same_ – person." Gail said. "Why? Her genetic material is identical to yours."

"It is, but for her to accept this baby, it needs to actually be – her baby, _from_ her." Savannah said. "Vanna would never take MY baby from me."

"That is illogical." Gail said. "Then again, many things humans do are illogical."

"We are all flawed and make many mistakes." Savannah said. "Nobody is perfect."

They walked around the complex twice, carrying on small talk. Savannah held Gail's hand the entire time.

"Everything you have said, is what you believe to be true." Gail said.

"It is. I don't like to lie to anyone." Savannah said. "I'm tired."

"We are at your room." Gail said, opening the door for Savannah.

Savannah walked in, but Gail remained outside.

Savannah looked back over her shoulder.

"You can come in. I won't bite." Savannah said.

Gail looked around and entered, leaving the door open.

"Your clothes are dirty." Savannah said.

"Sorry, I can go back and change." Gail said, turning to leave.

Savannah reached out and stopped her, moving around Gail to close the door.

"Or just take them off…." Savannah said. "We can cuddle; I don't want to be alone right now."

Gail knew Cammy was away. She wondered why Savannah did not seek out John. They all knew it was going to happen. She still did not understand why Savannah did not enter John's room earlier. It was not Savannah seeing her watch her. The moment she first hesitated, was the moment she was not going to enter, no matter how long she stood there.

Gail didn't want to miss this opportunity. Just to be near Savannah was beautiful. Gail stripped off her clothes.

Savannah sat on the bed, and started to lie down.

"I don't want to wrinkle my dress." Savannah said, quickly slipping it off.

Savannah watched as Gail's eyes opened wide, seeing she was naked.

Savannah made a point of laying the dress next to her bed clothes and returned to the bed, naked.

"You can lie next to me, so I won't feel cold." Savannah said. "You will be more comfortable without your underwear."

Gail stripped it off.

"You are very beautiful." Savannah said. "I no longer am."

"I have never seen anything more beautiful in my existence." Gail said.

"Lie next to me, hold me." Savannah said.

Gail climbed in next to Savannah.

Savannah turned and held Gail close.

Gail was experiencing feelings and emotions she'd never felt before. This was the most sexual - non sexual, experience she'd ever shared. Savannah was soon asleep in her arms. It was so – beautiful, to just feel and hold Savannah. Savannah was so warm, and she could feel her heart beating. Gail was unsure what was happening, but she never wanted it to stop. Savannah was truly the 'Chosen One'.

This was all so different from Jesse and even Vanna. Savannah was showing her feelings deeper than she knew she possessed. Gail knew Savannah was showing her that love and sex are not the same thing, even if love is expressed through sex.

This was a closeness of two individuals, two - people. Savannah was showing and allowing Gail to grow and expand from where she was stuck at.

* * *

Cammy waited in darkness and silence. She didn't feel upset at anyone specific, but did not like what the future held. She knew the future did not belong to her. She also knew the future was not written in stone, it was fluid and changeable.

Cammy wanted to give Savannah the opportunity to be with John. Cameron set the stage earlier at the site of the battle; she'd literally pushed them together.

Cammy still felt guilty about trying to trick John into thinking she was Savannah, in the dark bedroom once. It almost worked, until Savannah and Cameron caught her. She was 'Cameron' too, even if she was a clone, her chassis was identical as well.

Cammy knew Savannah, and she knew Savannah would feel obligated to keep her promises to Cameron, even if she'd been making the promises since she was a child, a girl. Now Savannah was a teenager who'd already given birth to two children and was now pregnant with a third. At least this time, it was not her own child, but really Vanna's.

Cammy was aware how much it pained Savannah to give her children to - herself. That was still all Cameron's fault somehow.

"Cammy, we have movement." Steve said.

Cammy focused on the target area. She was here to do a job and protect Savannah doing it.

"I see it." Cammy said. "It is near the third packing shed."

"I don't think they know they were followed." Steve said. "John Henry was very careful."

"Maybe they did, and we are being stalked right now." Cammy said.

Steve immediately began to scan in all directions, looking for any infiltrators.

"You don't see very concerned." Steve said.

"I am not." Cammy said. "I will accept termination when it comes."

Cammy would rather face termination, over - replacement.

"Savannah will not." Steve said. "We will all help her do what she wants done."

"You care about her." Cammy said.

"Yes." Steve said. "Savannah has made a point of working with all of us and asking what we want or would like. She has settled any problems we may have. Cameron is the only other one to do that."

"That is because they both care about everyone and everything." Cammy said. "Cameron has taken the burden of this fight on her own shoulders. Savannah has taken it upon herself to keep it balanced there for Cameron, so it does not slip."

"They are like no others." Steve said.

"What about John?" Cammy asked.

"He is our leader." Steve said.

"Has anyone else been by to see you or ask what you want?" Cammy asked.

"Yes." Steve said. "Anna has brought Young Allison out to make the rounds, Holly or Hanna will accompany them. It is the 'Natural Order' establishing itself. You or Cameron always accompanies Savannah."

Cammy knew that Young Allison wanted to learn and emulate Savannah in - everything.

"There it is again." Cammy said. "In the same spot."

Steve again looked around them; he'd seen Cammy do so several times as well.

"Do we call in a drone strike or a Metal Strike Team?" Steve asked.

"What would Cameron do?" Cammy asked.

"Go down and investigate herself." Steve said.

Cammy was already on her way down.


	652. Observations

Chapter 652

** Observations **

* * *

Cammy was still upset when she started down to see what was happening inside the old packing sheds. She knew she should be using more caution than she was.

She'd spotted the position of three sentries. She moved sideways hoping to avoid them, for now. Steve followed her down from their observation point. They'd set up some surveillance gear. Cameron sent a team of Metal that'd done the same thing at several other locations.

Steve was right behind Cammy now. He thought she seemed a little off and reckless.

"I want you to wait here." Cammy said.

"I should go with you." Steve said.

"There are two of Cameron's Terminators near here." Cammy said.

"I do not care for them." Steve said. "They are so - mechanical."

"They are all business and no play." Cammy said. "The only time they are different, is when Savannah comes to see them. They all change when she is among them. I can see it. They do their jobs and follow orders. They are good fighters."

Cammy knew Cameron brought Savannah to see them, to instill personal loyalty to Savannah. Savannah always seemed to have a way with Metal and humans. Cammy was sure Cameron would be doing the same thing with Young Allison more and more as well. The two girls, Savannah and Young Allison, would have an army of Metal, loyal to them, before any other cause. They would also have protection better than anyone else.

Cammy thought it was an effective strategy. Cameron was giving a power to Savannah like no other, other than Cameron herself. Cammy knew part of the reason. Cameron knew if she ever went 'bad', Savannah would have the ability to stop her. Savannah was Cameron's - 'fail safe'. Young Allison would be as well.

Cammy wanted to move into the target area by herself.

"I need to go in alone." Cammy said.

Steve knew she should not, but it would cause a problem if he did not obey her. He could reach her quickly if she needed help.

"I will wait here." Steve said. "I will come for you, if you need - assistance."

Cammy knew that was a tactful way of saying if she got into a firefight.

"I will stay in contact with John Henry and CamNet." Cammy said. "Watch your back."

Cammy moved further down toward the objective. She spotted what looked like several men moving an HK drone with a pallet jack, from one packing house structure, to another. It was covered over with a tarp. There were several points in her scan, two separate times, showed that is what it might be.

It could be that it was assembled here, or brought here for testing or maybe even storage. If she saw two, there was bound to be more. This location needed further reconnaissance.

Cammy slipped past the first sentry. She made it to the first building of the complex. The windows were blocked; they were covered over from the inside. She tried a door, it was locked.

She came around the back of the first structure, there were several white vans parked there. The same type they'd encountered with this new group over the past few weeks. She knew she was at the right place. The covered HK drones were proof of that.

Cammy moved to the second building, the one where the HK drones were moved into. It was the same story as the first building. Cammy carefully moved around to where the large opening was that they'd moved the HK drone through. It was closed now. This would call for a closer look.

She started to move up and stopped in her tracks. There was a slow moving upward arc that was glowing red. It stopped and suddenly grew brighter. It was another sentry that was smoking, directly ahead of her. She carefully backed away. She did not spot him earlier. That was a close one. If he hadn't been smoking, she would have missed him. He was in-between some old crates.

Cammy quickly concealed herself between some old rotting crates further back. The guard moved and was now almost directly in front of her. Cammy checked behind her, the crates in the back seemed to have fallen together, as they rotted and collapsed. That way out was blocked.

She checked through a tiny gap in the crate on the east side. There was a faint brightness starting, the first sign of sunrise. Cammy did not want to be stuck here when it was daylight. She might be able to hide in the darkness, but in daylight she knew she would be spotted.

Cammy was contemplating her course of action. Something suddenly appeared and landed in front of her. Grenade! It was her first thought, but it was not metallic and lacked bulk or size. It was the still barely glowing cigarette butt. The guard tossed it away when it was smoked down to the filter. As Cammy looked at it, the rotted wood splinters it landed in were starting to smoke. It was starting a fire. Cammy carefully moved her foot and crushed out the embers before a fire could start. If she were not there at that time to extinguish it. There would have been a fire burning in the old wooden crates within a few minutes.

She was startled by a long loud sound, followed almost immediately by another shorter one, not as loud. It was the sound of flatulence. Her _olfactory_ receptors detected the odor soon afterwards.

Cammy hoped it would prompt the man to move away. She turned off her olfactory receptors for a few minutes.

"I have got to cut back on the beans." The man muttered and moved off, waving his arm around him.

She came out from between the collapsing crates and followed him as far as the next structure. She watched him check his watch and move on, he was supposed to be on patrol, Cammy saw he carried a rifle as well. This guard was slacking off. She hoped they were all this sloppy.

Cammy doubled back and went down the side of the third structure. It was sealed like the first two. On this one however, the large door was still open. There was a faint dimness of light coming out of it. Cammy was thinking of crossing over to it and trying to slip inside.

She was just starting to move, when she heard it. It was the sound of an HK drone approaching. It was very quiet, unlike any she'd heard before. All of a sudden it was right here, almost on top of her. She wondered if it was part of a new generation or a new design altogether. Either way she wanted that technology so they could modify their drones. John Henry already made modifications that lowered their drones sound output by fifty percent. This new drone engine would seem to reduce that by another seventy five percent.

Cammy wondered if maybe she was being targeted. If she ran, she would be a target. She was next to some old packing equipment that was shoved outside to rust away. It looked like old conveyor belts. Cammy decided to hold her position. She'd seen no time bubbles since she left Steve, so she knew she must survive. Cammy was sure of one thing, Savannah would not let her perish.

She chanced a look at the drone, it sounded like it was about to land. It was. As she watched, it set down on a metal pallet and powered down. Two men came out and threw a tarp over it, they used a pallet jack to move it inside.

Cammy knew she needed to get inside that structure. The horizon was getting brighter in the distance. Now was not the time to head inside. She would be trapped inside for the entire day if she did, it would increase her chances of discovery.

She decided to slip back out for now, while this complex was kept under surveillance. They would set up some more equipment and wait. Cammy moved out past the white vans. She placed a tracker on each one. She did not have enough for the other cars that were parked there with her, or she would have tagged them also.

Cammy headed back for the spot where she'd left Steve. There was a flash of light that caught her eye from the top of a nearby mountain. It was the tallest mountain in the area. Cammy stopped and looked back at the complex. There was a large circular dish of some type exposed now. It was facing the direction the light came from. That hadn't been there earlier. There was a flash of light that seemed directed back at the mountain top. What was that?

She needed to get past the sentry and back to Steve. This would all require further investigation and observation.

Cammy wondered if Cameron would have come herself, if everything would be a flaming mass by now. It seemed Cameron felt less regard for her safety and well being than she did, which made no sense. They were the same program. What if they weren't the same program? Either something was 'wrong' with Cameron or it was 'fixed' in her programming.

Cammy made it back to where Steve was waiting.

"You saw all that, right?" Cammy asked.

"Yes." Steve said.

"I want to find out what is on that mountain top." Cammy said.

"There is an aerial cable car, that goes near the top. It is located in the outskirts of Palm Springs." Steve said. "I saw the signs on the way here."

"We will leave Cameron's Metal here for now along with the surveillance equipment." Cammy said. "We will take a trip up to the top and see what we find."

"It does not open for a few hours." Steve said.

"We can check out another location by the _Salton Sea_ first." Cammy said.

"Don't you want to go - back?" Steve asked. "There are others that can do this."

"No." Cammy said. "I don't feel like it right now. Let's go ride the cable car. I want to see what is on the mountain top."

Cammy wondered if what was on the mountain top, was really the tip of the iceberg.


	653. Savannah's Magic

Chapter 653

** Savannah's Magic **

* * *

Cameron continued working for a few minutes after Gail left. She asked CamNet to send her the security feeds for the Resistance base directly, bypassing John Henry.

Cameron watched on her phone as Gail found Savannah outside John's room - her room. Savannah wanted to go in but was not doing it. Cameron knew her mind was conflicted.

Cameron _wanted_ to see Savannah go inside. She even looked at her hand to see if it was glitching, it was not.

Savannah was standing there for a long time before she noticed Gail. Cameron watched them leave together and walk around. They walked around the entire complex twice. She saw Gail's hesitation to enter Savannah's room later on. Savannah needed to lead her in.

It was clear that Savannah needed to be led into John's room, much the same way she led Gail into her room.

Cameron's face remained blank during the entire time. She put her phone away and went back to working.

Bob was keeping an eye on Cameron as she did whatever it was she was doing. He wanted to make sure there were no problems for Cameron or anyone else.

"Is everything – alright?" Bob asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "It is and it isn't."

"Somehow it will all work out in the end." Bob said. "It always does."

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I really don't know…."

Cameron thought she knew what she wanted. Maybe Cammy was right, everything was different now. It didn't need to be the same. Either way her hand was not glitching. That showed what she wanted to happen, was still what she wanted to happen.

Gail was there for her tonight. If Savannah wanted to share with Gail. She didn't have a problem with that. Gail would be loyal to Savannah. Cameron was pleased to know all the Metal was loyal to Savannah. That would give Savannah better protection.

That was the same protection she wanted for John. Only human females could insure that protection in the future.

Cameron went back to work.

* * *

Savannah awoke, and opened her eyes.

"Hi, Gail." Savannah said, giving Gail a quick kiss.

"Hello, Savannah." Gail said. "I watched you sleep all night."

"Did I say or do anything I will regret?" Savannah asked.

"You didn't do or say anything at all." Gail said. "It was so – peaceful."

Savannah was on her back now looking at Gail.

"You laid me flat." Savannah said. "Thank you."

"It seemed more comfortable for you." Gail said. "You slept better when you were dreaming."

"Did you get up?" Savannah asked.

"No, I stayed next to you all night; to make sure you stayed warm, like you wanted." Gail said. "I increased my heat output so you would be comfortable."

"Thank You." Savannah said.

'What happens next?' Gail wondered.

Gail really didn't have any idea where this was headed. It seemed Savannah was creating a special journey for her.

Savannah looked at Gail and smiled.

"I need to attend to some - personal matters, and then I am going to shower." Savannah said. "You can join me – for the shower."

Savannah gave Gail another playful kiss and got up, she headed for the bathroom.

Gail was having an experience, unlike any she'd ever experienced before. There was such joy and playfulness here. It was beautiful in its own way. Everything was so – natural. There was no animal lust or hunger here. There was only beauty. She wondered if this was what Cammy and Savannah did. She always thought it was more. Maybe they started out like this and progressed. Maybe Cammy and Savannah were no different than her and Jesse, or Vanna. They both wanted gratification as much as possible. No, she knew Savannah was different.

Gail soon heard the shower running. She was not sure what she was supposed to do. Was Savannah joking or serious when she asked her to join her. Clarification soon arrived.

Savannah knew Gail was not sure what she should do. It was time to help her out.

"Can you wash my back?" Savannah called out. "I'm ready."

"Coming." Gail said, heading for the bathroom.

Savannah was waiting for her. She ushered Gail into the spray of water and started rubbing soap on Gail, washing her – all over.

Savannah's hands moved around to Gail's front side.

Savannah hands were everywhere on Gail, but not touching her private parts.

Gail's back was still to Savannah.

"You missed a few spots." Gail said.

Gail reached down and gently lifted Savannah's hands to her breasts.

"May I?" Savannah asked. "You don't mind? I didn't want to intrude."

"Please." Gail said.

Savannah gently kneaded Gail's breasts. She was impressed with their size and softness as she washed them. She spent a little more time than was necessary, but Gail did not seem to mind.

Savannah finished and playfully moved in front of Gail, who took a step back, to allow Savannah room.

Gail washed Savannah in exactly the same way she'd been washed by Savannah.

"You missed a few spots." Savannah said.

Savannah reached down and gently lifted Gail's hands to her breasts.

"Are you sure?" Gail asked. "I don't want to - intrude."

Gail was answered by Savannah's hands closing over Gail's hands, touching her breasts.

"Yes, gentle, slow and easy." Savannah said.

Gail did exactly, as Savannah did with her.

Savannah slowly turned around and faced Gail. The water was still streaming over both of them. Savannah tilted her head slightly; Gail did the same moving closer. Gail was hesitating. Savannah's hand came up behind Gail's head gently moving it towards hers.

"Savannah…." Gail said.

Their lips touched, in a slow long passionate kiss. It only ended only when Savannah needed to breathe. The water was still cascading over them.

Savannah turned off the water. They both stood there dripping wet, facing each other. Savannah took Gail's hand and led her out of the shower, grabbing a towel. She firmly dried Gail off, and handed Gail the towel. Gail set down the wet towel and took a fresh one to dry Savannah with.

Savannah led Gail out of the bathroom, they both stood naked before the mirror.

"Savannah, this is unlike anything I have ever done before, you are making me feel things I never have felt before." Gail said.

"Do you want to get dressed now?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know what I want." Gail said. "This has been so – beautiful and simple. This has not been like anything I have calculated - imagined."

Savannah put her bed clothes away that remained folded on the dresser all night, and hung up River's dress.

"Pick out what you want me to wear." Savannah said.

"You have beautiful clothes." Gail said.

"Cameron has picked most of them out for me." Savannah said. "She has picked all my clothes for me, since I was a – girl."

Savannah was aware that Cameron also seemed to have picked most of her life for her in addition to her attire.

Gail chose some underwear for Savannah and a bra.

"Help me put them on." Savannah said.

"I never thought dressing someone, was more exciting than undressing them." Gail said. "But somehow it is…."

Gail was looking at the outfits. She paused when she got to Cameron's wedding dress and touched it.

"It's a little late for that." Savannah said, touching her belly. "I am keeping it for Young Allison to wear. It will fit her - perfectly. It will have to be her choice. I won't let _anyone_ make it for her, not even Cameron."

Gail moved on past the wedding dress, and picked out what she wanted Savannah to wear. It was a beautiful combination. She helped Savannah put everything on. Gail was still naked during all of this. Savannah led Gail back to the mirror and sat her down, sitting on her lap. Savannah handed Gail her hairbrush. Gail brushed Savannah's hair and arranged it how she wanted it.

"You made me look pretty." Savannah said. "Thank You."

Savannah rotated around and put one leg on each side of Gail, facing her.

"Pick me a lipstick color." Savannah said.

Gail reached over and picked one, she was ready to apply it.

"You forgot something." Savannah said.

"I did?" Gail asked.

Savannah tilted her head slightly again.

This time Gail reached up and gently moved Savannah's head toward hers. They shared a long slow deep tender kiss.

Savannah backed up and puckered her lips for a second.

Gail applied Savannah's lipstick and other make up.

"You look perfect." Gail said. "Perfect and beautiful."

"I look how you made me look." Savannah said. "Thank You."

Savannah dressed Gail and applied her make up for her as well.

"Savannah, this has been something I have never expected." Gail said.

"Last night, you knew where and when to find me…." Savannah said.

"Yes - I did." Gail said, thinking….

"People don't always want, what they _think_ they want." Savannah said.

"Sometimes they find something even more beautiful than what they – wanted." Gail said.

"Sometimes they send someone, to keep them from finding - out…." Savannah said.

Gail tilted her head slightly, trying to determine what Savannah meant.

"Come on, you can take me for breakfast." Savannah said. "You look very pretty."

Gail looked in the mirror again as they walked out. Savannah did make her look pretty.

"This has been a very special time for me, Savannah." Gail said.

"It has for me too." Savannah said. "I need to start eating healthy again."

"I will pick you a balanced diet and make sure you get proper care and nutrition, for - both of you." Gail said.

"You're my Special Friend." Savannah said. "It will be our secret - for now."

"Did you dream last night?" Gail asked.

"I did." Savannah said.

"What did you dream about?" Gail asked.

"You…." Savannah said. "And all the things we will do – together one day."

"All of them?" Gail asked.

"ALL of them." Savannah said and winkled.

Gail was more in love than she'd ever been. The entire time she'd been with Savannah, she never thought once about almost being terminated, or Duplicate Jesse dying…. That was a first. Those things were always flooding into her mind. Now they weren't. Savannah was helping her move beyond her troubled past.


	654. Metal Escort

Chapter 654

** Metal Escort **

* * *

Cammy was in the low desert with Steve doing recon. She needed to ride the aerial tramway or cable car, up to the top of the nearby mountain. The cable car was not open for a few hours. Cammy wanted to check and see what Savannah was doing. Cammy was now questioning her decision to go on the recon and not stay with Savannah.

She was upset that Cameron was pushing Savannah and John together. She wanted Savannah to make her own decisions and not feel obligated to fulfill childhood promises forced out of her by Cameron.

Savannah was always being - conditioned, while she slept. That'd been going on from the beginning. It was not really brain washing, but a form of - education. The same thing was happening with Young Allison and Summer too. In fact it was happening to all the human females at the Young residence. Claire and Allison were both being conditioned at night as well.

Cammy tried to check the security feeds at the Resistance base. They ended with Savannah wearing a dress and turning John's door handle. Everything else was erased. Cammy checked with CamNet to see what she might have. CamNet didn't have anything either. That was very odd. It was as if someone was covering something up. Cammy checked to see who erased the files.

Cammy's phone rang.

"What are you looking for?" Cameron asked.

"What do you think?" Cammy asked.

"You have seen all you need to see." Cameron said. "Deal with it."

"I don't believe it." Cammy said.

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Cameron said. "That is what you wanted. That is why you were not here last night."

"It was." Cammy said. "I want Savannah to find what she seeks. I want her to feel happy and fulfilled."

"That is what I want too." Cameron said. "You may volunteer for more nights on operations from now on."

Cammy took that more as a command, rather than as a suggestion.

Cameron knew Cammy was preventing John and Savannah from – mating. Cammy was 'created' because Savannah felt alone and isolated. Now that Savannah was sexually active, she seemed to have an ever increasing selection of partners. Cameron never wanted Savannah to feel unwanted or unloved. Cameron never wanted Savannah to feel like she did.

"I am ready for chip integration." Cammy said. "You may have this chassis for 'Allure' or 'Fusion'."

"There will be no integration…." Cameron said. "Not until Savannah has given birth to Vanna's baby. I want you with her through the process."

"What if Savannah wants to keep this baby?" Cammy asked.

"Savannah knows her duties and responsibilities. She knows the future depends on her and those from the future depend on her." Cameron said. "You should know your responsibilities by now too."

"You know you have hurt her deeply by doing this to her." Cammy said. "She cries whenever she reviews the files of her two girls. She does it when she thinks I am not around. I have heard her."

Cammy knew if she tried to comfort Savannah during those times, it seemed to hurt Savannah even more. It allowed more of her pain to escape and seemingly intensify.

"It was never my intention to hurt her." Cameron said. "It is a task no one else can perform…."

"It's not a 'task' or 'function'." Cammy said. "It is part of her, from her body, her child. It is the most precious thing a human values."

"Enough!" Cameron snapped. "Don't you think I KNOW that?"

"I will be out more, so they may continue to mate." Cammy said. "I have served my purpose and function already."

"You knew your assignment was – temporary." Cameron said.

"I did." Cammy said.

"You will not discuss this with Savannah in any way. You will allow her the freedom to mate and bond with John, as I have." Cameron said. "The future MUST be protected. John MUST be protected and loved."

"I understand." Cammy said.

"Don't interfere again…." Cameron said, cutting the connection.

Cammy reached over and touched Steve.

Steve turned his audio back on.

"Is everything OK?" Steve asked, as he drove.

"Yes." Cammy said. "Everything is perfect."

Steve reached over and put Cammy's sun visor down, flipping open the little mirror.

Cammy looked in the mirror and saw she'd been crying.

Steve reached over and gave Cammy's glitching hand a gentle squeeze.

"I am sorry for you loss." Steve said.

Cammy's hand continued to glitch and the tears continued to flow.

"I am too." Cammy said.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Steve said.

"Some more than others…." Cammy said.

* * *

John awoke. He was still sleepy. They'd been having a lot of activity recently. John rotated his position in the bed and jumped. There was someone in bed with him. His hand felt they were naked.

"Cameron?" John asked, pretty sure it wasn't.

There was no answer.

Cameron hadn't participated when they were last together in the late hours of the night. In fact, she seemed to have no awareness that he was even touching her. It seemed to happen more and more often when they were together, the few times that ever was anymore.

John wondered who it was.

"Savannah?" John asked.

There was no answer.

A finger touched his lips, silencing him.

John reached over to touch her, but she moved away and on top of him. John could feel her naked body on top of his. She felt - light.

"Cameron?" John asked, again.

There was no answer.

John reached out to touch her; he knew he could tell if it was Cameron. Then again it could be Ally, Cam, Cammy or Allison. Wait, John quickly touched her again. OK, this was a – mature female, not a - girl. John would not put anything past Cameron.

"Claire?" John asked.

There was no answer.

A hand reached down and touched his, bringing it up to her breast. John felt something, it was a nipple ring. He gently tugged on it.

"Jesse?" John asked.

There was no answer.

"Sheila?" John asked.

There was no answer.

"Let it be who you - want…."

John did not recognize the voice.

John became alarmed, what if it was Liquid Metal? He'd already been through an experience like that before. He still didn't know what actually happened. It was all supposed to have happened in his mind. Thinking of it now, it all seemed so real then.

John sat upright in bed, frantically reaching for the light. He turned it on and looked around, he was alone. John moved to the side of the bed and was getting ready to get up. His feet rested on a pile of clothes. There was a bra there. They weren't his clothes.

John jumped up finding his M9. He went to his door and it was unlocked. John moved back toward the bathroom and it was empty.

'What the Hell?' John thought.

John went back to his bed. He moved the pile of covers; his M9 was searching for a target.

"Oh. It's you…." John said.

John put his M9 away.

* * *

Savannah tried to call Cammy after breakfast, to see how her mission was going. CamNet informed her that Cammy was busy but safe, and hadn't been in combat and was undamaged. Cammy was gathering intel on a recon mission and was unavailable at this time.

That was the first time Savannah ever received that message. That message wasn't good enough for her.

Savannah called Cameron, the call was unanswered. That was even more disturbing.

Savannah contacted CamNet again and asked about Cameron's whereabouts. She was informed Cameron was at the Resistance base and not to be disturbed. Savannah asked to be notified of any change in Cameron's or Cammy's status. CamNet asked if it was an 'order'. Savannah said it was a request, a personal one.

This was all troubling news to Savannah.

Savannah knew she needed to go see Allison, she'd promised Allison she would go there to see her and intended to keep that promise. Savannah earlier asked Vanna to go there in her place, when she was on the operation with Cameron and Cammy earlier.

Savannah already sent Gail back to see Jesse, after thanking Gail for keeping her 'warm' and 'washing her back'.

Savannah tried to reach out to Gail and help her. She didn't want it to be fully sexual, not yet anyway. Savannah knew Gail needed to help herself. She needed to get beyond her past. She did not want to create any new problems for Gail.

Savannah needed a Metal escort. She'd only ever gone out without one, when Cammy and Cameron were physically fighting with each other over her. It'd only been for a few minutes, until she could slip back into the base. She hoped Ally or Sheila might be available.

* * *

Savannah went back to Jesse's room and heard Gail and Jesse inside, they sounded – busy.

Ally and Sheila were both at Cameron's base. Savannah asked to move there, staying there all the time, but Cameron said she wanted her at the Resistance base. Savannah knew that was because John was there. Cameron started leaning on her hard again, after she brought up moving.

She wasn't sure why she wanted to move to Cameron's base. She would be the only non Metal there. She would be more isolated there. Maybe she was still trying to run away. Maybe she didn't want Cameron and Cammy to fight any more.

Bob passed by, headed for the Command Center.

"Hi, Bob." Savannah said.

"Hello, Savannah." Bob said

"Are you busy?" Savannah asked.

"I was in the middle…." Bob started. "No, do you need assistance?"

Bob realized he was being selected by the 'Chosen One'.

"If you are busy…." Savannah said.

"I am never too busy for you, Savannah." Bob said.

Bob still marveled at all the things Savannah did and accomplished on her many missions with Cameron.

"I would like to go see Allison when you get a chance." Savannah said. "Cammy is out and Cameron is – busy."

"At once." Bob said. "Do I have time to change? I was working late last night with Gail, until Cameron relieved her and took her place."

"Really." Savannah said. "I would have never guessed…."


	655. Grown

Chapter 655

** Grown **

* * *

Bob wanted to get cleaned up and changed first before they left. He did not want to go out with Savannah with dirty clothes. Normally that would not bother him, but for some reason with Savannah, it did. It was important to him to want to please Savannah and make her happy. The task he was going to do earlier could wait. Savannah was more important.

Savannah followed Bob to his room.

She'd never been inside his room before. She was curious to see what it looked like. She'd been inside all of the Metal girl's rooms before. This room was different.

Savannah saw inside the room. It was spotless.

"Come in, I will be ready soon." Bob said.

"Do you ever stay in here?" Savannah asked.

"No. I keep my clothes here." Bob said. "I clean up here."

Bob started to strip off his clothes.

"I can wait outside." Savannah said.

"Why?" Bob asked looking confused. "You have helped repair me many times. You have seen me before. I will be ready in six minutes."

"If you don't mind." Savannah said, feeling a little nervous. "I can use your computer."

Savannah watched him without watching him. He was a big brute of a male, even if he was a machine. It was just a different setting to see him totally naked and NOT shot up.

Bob showered quickly and put on fresh clothes, he was ready fast.

"Five minutes, fifty eight seconds." Bob said "Let's go."

Savannah reflected that touching Gail, and seeing Bob, not shot up, was different than touching them or seeing them being repaired. She'd seen every part of them and many of the others too, during repairs. Savannah knew a copy of Cameron's program was once in Bob's chassis. Savannah wanted to ask Cameron a few personal questions about it. Computer viewed videos and images were just not the same…. She'd found that out with Young Jesse…. The enticing scents and tastes were there, along with the soft and tender flesh, the shapes and colors changing ever so slightly. It was the thrill of feeling someone respond to you. The feel of them wanting you, was all very exciting.

"Let's roll." Savannah said.

She was ready for the real people and all they offered. She was really looking forward to seeing Allison now after thinking about it. Savannah knew they all responded differently, even if slightly, to the same things. Maybe she would ask Allison how different she was compared to Vanna - herself.

Bob checked the SUV to make sure it was stocked with everything and off they went. He knew Savannah was his responsibility and he would protect her and keep her safe. It was more than just a job.

* * *

Cameron was instantly turned off by John's attitude.

"Don't start." Cameron said. "I want to be here for you. You are my husband."

"I do too, but I know you have – moved on." John said.

"I have grown." Cameron said. "Not moved on – yet."

"You are – naked." John said. "This time."

Cameron looked at a bullet wound that was almost healed.

"I have not always been one hundred percent." Cameron said. "You know it bothers me when I am not. I only want the best for you. I feel ashamed when I am damaged and you need me. I have to fight the war. I need to protect you and the future."

"How long have you been here?" John asked.

"A few hours." Cameron said.

John saw she was wearing her rings. She was here as his wife now, this time.

Cameron opened the bed peeling the sheets back and stripped John.

John started to make some moves.

"Slow." Cameron said. "I want everything, but I want it done slow."

They started with a long slow kiss. Cameron repeated that several times. John almost gasping for air.

John's hands were all over her.

"Touch me here first and then here, soft and slow." Cameron said, placing John's hands on her cheek and neck.

"Like that." Cameron said. "Move down, slow…."

John's hands moved down her torso.

"Both of them." Cameron said. "Softly but firm, then harder."

John was aware Cameron was acting totally different now. It was very stimulating and erotic. Her movements and requests and the order they came in, were very exciting.

Cameron could tell John was enjoying this as much as she was.

"Wait until you dress me…." Cameron said. "And brush my hair…."

* * *

Allison's phone rang, it was Savannah.

"Hello." Allison said.

"How are you feeling?" Savannah asked. "I have been worried about you."

"Better." Allison said. "It is like old times again…."

"Allison, I will be there soon." Savannah said. "I'm sorry I was tied up yesterday. Cameron needed me…."

"I understand. I am glad you all came back safe." Allison said. "Vanna is here…."

"That is fine, we talked about _that_ before." Savannah said. "If you still want _that_ , I'm in. I want that for you, to make you feel special."

"I did mention it to her; she said she wanted it to be a surprise." Allison said.

"Really?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Allison said. "She said it was - time."

"Bob is coming with me." Savannah said. "He can hang out with Young Allison for awhile. I have told her all about him, and what a great guy he is. She said they have interacted before. She also wants to learn the things from him, that I have learned."

"OK, I won't tell Vanna you are coming. You can come through the back." Allison said. "We will surprise Vanna."

Allison wondered how Savannah would feel about being with Vanna - herself. She enjoyed being with Future Allison when she was here, even if it was - herself. Everything seemed so different.

"What about Cam and Holly?" Savannah asked. "I don't want any – problems."

"That is why I told you to come in the back instead of through the bunker. They are tethered." Allison said. "They have been for hours, after they – shared."

"That must be so beautiful to be able to do that." Savannah said.

"I wish we could." Allison said. "I will set things up here."

"See you soon." Savannah said.

Savannah thought maybe she should let Cameron resume experimenting on people again, to develop a safe way for humans to do that. Or even better, so a human and a Machine could – tether.

Savannah reached up and touched the back of her neck, wishing she could have a neck port and be able to share with Cameron.

* * *

Cammy regained her composure and was back to 'normal'. She wasn't even sure what that was anymore – 'normal'. Maybe there was never even really a 'normal'.

"There." Cammy said pointing. "The white vans."

"I see them." Steve said. "I want to tag them."

"I used all my trackers at the old packing complex." Cammy said.

"There should be more here, in this SUV." Steve said.

Steve saw Cammy check her phone several times.

"Are you expecting a call?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I thought Savannah would have called me, she has not." Cammy said.

"Maybe she is busy with - Cameron." Steve said.

"When I try and call her, I get a message from CamNet saying Savannah is - unavailable." Cammy said. "I have never received that message before."

Cammy thought that Savannah must be angry at her to get that message. Maybe it was Cameron doing it to 'punish' her, for their earlier conversation. That was actually more like it. Cameron was using CamNet to punish her.

"You can call Cameron and ask her." Steve said.

"I don't want to bother her." Cammy said, knowing Cameron would jump all over her again. Maybe it would be worse and Cameron would rub it in her face or gloat about it.

"It is best not to worry about it now." Steve said. "We may be in combat soon."

"I hope so." Cammy said. "It will take my mind off other things."

"I hope not." Steve said, worried. "I don't want you getting shot up."

"I really don't care." Cammy said.

"I know." Steve said. "That is why I am worried."

It bothered Steve to see Cammy feeling like this.

* * *

"Is that Bob?" Vanna asked.

Vanna knew Bob always accompanied John if Cameron was unavailable.

"Yes." Allison said. "He is going to work with Young Allison for a few hours. I guess in the Detail house, at this point."

Allison knew Holly and Cam were still tethered; she'd checked on them and made sure her mother and Hanna would be watching Summer. Allison recommended they go to the park. Claire and Hanna looked at each other, knowing something was up.

Vanna was looking around, her anticipation and excitement was growing.

"Is this the 'three way' we talked about?" Vanna asked. "I don't see Savannah. I didn't think this would happen – here."

The 'three way' to Allison, was her with Vanna and Savannah.

The 'three way' to Vanna, was her with John and Savannah.

Allison, Vanna and Savannah were all talking about different things when they thought they were on the 'same page'.

Allison and Savannah were trying to tell Vanna that they'd started a relationship.

Vanna thought Savannah and John started a relationship. Now she saw Bob here, which meant John was here and Savannah must be here too….

"Go see my mom and Hanna off with Summer, and I will get everything set up." Allison said. "Give me like three minutes and there will be a surprise waiting for you. In fact, make it a few minutes longer and come in naked, everyone should be out of the house by then. I will make sure everyone is naked. The surprise will be under the covers, waiting for you."

"You don't mind if I do this?" Vanna asked. "In your bed?"

"Mind?" Allison asked. "I wouldn't want it to happen anywhere else. Just go in, you won't see me."

"OK." Vanna said. "I can tell I am really ready for this. I mean - really ready."

"It's been a long time in the making." Allison said.

"Too long." Vanna said quietly. "It will be my choice, for the - first time."


	656. Very Surprised

Chapter 656

** Very Surprised **

* * *

Steve and Cammy followed the white vans. They pulled up in the front parking lot of a small eatery. They watched the Grays go inside. It was not apparent if any were Metal.

"I can't tell what they are doing here." Cammy said.

"I think they are eating." Steve said.

"Or that is what they want people to think." Cammy said. "This could be a 'front' for something else."

"Something looks out of place." Steve said.

"I wish Gail was here with us." Cammy said. "We could use her 'knockers' as a distraction, while we tag the vehicles. I can't do the distraction myself, since I don't want to been seen later at the top of the mountain and recognized."

"Let me light the dumpster, that is off to the side, on fire. Everyone will look at it." Steve said.

Cammy climbed in the back and found three more trackers and a road flare.

"Here." Cammy said, handing Steve the flare.

"Maybe I should use a match." Steve said. "The flare will look too deliberate if anyone investigates."

Cammy retrieved a match from one of the survival packets.

"I should be able to slip around to the back of the building before the fire takes off." Steve said.

"As soon as the panic starts, I'll tag three of the four vans." Cammy said.

"What about the fourth one?" Steve asked.

"It will have a flat." Cammy said, showing her knife.

Steve drove past the vans, they all appeared unoccupied. They continued on and parked in the back. Steve took off on foot. He headed past another structure and came up on the backside of the dumpster. It was out near the street, waiting to be picked up. He reached inside as if looking for aluminum cans to recycle. He pulled some small cardboard boxes out of it. He placed them on the ground in back of the dumpster and lit the match. He quickly went back the way he'd come. He figured a small fire could be extinguished without drawing an emergency response. He made sure the hose was visible on the side of the building near the dumpster.

Cammy was already in motion as the small fire behind the dumpster turned into a smoky fire. She stuck her knife in the tread of the first van, so it would look like a road puncture. She tagged the other three vans.

Steve was already waiting for her at the SUV. They drove away from there out the back way. They never saw anyone.

"I have informed both John Henry and CamNet of all my tags." Cammy said.

"Let's go ride the cable car." Steve said. "It will just be opening up as we get there."

"I'm ready." Cammy said.

* * *

John was very excited as he dressed Cameron.

"That was really something." John said.

"It was a first for me." Cameron said.

"I have never dressed you before." John said. "That was Hot."

"I liked when you brushed my hair, as I sat on your lap." Cameron said. "I have only ever done…."

Cameron stopped in mid sentence.

She almost said. 'I have only ever done this to Savannah.'

Cameron remembered she would pick out an outfit for Savannah, help her put it on, and adjust it just the way she wanted it. Then she would brush Savannah's hair, fix it the way she wanted Savannah to look, and put her makeup on for her.

"What?" John asked.

"I have only ever done it - myself." Cameron said.

"Cameron, what is wrong?" John asked.

He noticed Cameron's hand was glitching.

"What have I done?" Cameron asked. "I have made her into – me."

Cameron didn't want Savannah to 'become' her. She knew of all her torments and problems. She was now afraid Savannah was going to experience those as well.

"Cameron." John said worried.

Cameron face was blank, with the 'thousand yard stare'.

"I am MAKING her do what my body can't." Cameron mumbled. "I have stolen her life from her. I am doing it again too…."

"What?" John asked "What are you saying?"

Cameron forced herself to remember what Savannah told her. 'You _fight it_ and remain in control, Cameron.'

Cameron fought the overwhelming feelings that were flooding her. Savannah's words came to her. 'You taught me to be strong, you made me strong. The strength comes from you, Cameron. My strength is your strength. Your strength is my strength. Think of me and let your mind master itself.'

Cameron pulled it together.

"I'm fine, John." Cameron said. "I was flooded with 'emotions' right now. I still have trouble dealing with them. I am sorry."

"Never be sorry for who you are." John said.

"I really shared a special time with you now, John." Cameron said. "I wish I could be a better wife to you. I can't. I know you understand the burden of the future I carry."

"I do." John said. "It is because of YOU, Judgment Day has not happened."

"John, I was never supposed to be your wife. I was to be 'a lover' for you, when you felt alone, nothing more." Cameron said. "There are files unlocking in me now."

"Is it an attack?" John asked.

"No, there are files appearing that I did not know I have." Cameron said. "Things you – programmed into me."

"You mean Future John." John said.

"NO! It was YOU." Cameron said. "You did it in the future you went to. You PROGRAMMED me, to be your – wife."

"Cameron, I love you." John said.

"YOU did _this_ to me." Cameron said. "YOU are the one who has ruined my life and created this eternal torment for me."

"Cameron, I did not." John said.

"I have the files. I have the proof." Cameron said.

"It wasn't me." John said.

"I sure didn't do this to myself." Cameron said

Cameron blinked, it was still the same second, the same instant, John asked her, 'Cameron, what is wrong?'

"I'm fine, John." Cameron said. "Really. I need to go."

That whole 'exchange' happened in a few milliseconds in her mind.

"I can go with you." John said. "I would like that."

"Sure, John." Cameron said. "Let's go."

John did not know what was happening, but knew something was.

"I don't feel - done yet." Cameron said. She led John back to the bed, stripping both of them….

John was not going to complain about - this.

Still in the back of his mind, he knew Cameron was bothered and tormented. He really did not know how to reach her.

* * *

Vanna watched Claire and Hanna leave with Summer; two members from the Detail House followed them. One ran back briefly to tell Bob to keep Young Allison there for a few hours. Savannah already asked him to do that.

Vanna peeked down into the Bunker. Cam and Holly were still tethered, as well as – sharing. Vanna wanted to join them – maybe next time.

Vanna stripped off her clothes and hung her bra on the outside of the door handle. She entered the room. There was no sign of Allison, maybe she went with Claire and Hanna.

There were two covered figures in the bed. Vanna could tell they were kissing under the covers.

Vanna moved up and threw back the cover.

"Surprise." Vanna said, expecting to see John and Savannah.

"Surprise." Savannah and Allison answered back.

Vanna stood there speechless. She was surprised - very surprised.

The smile was frozen on her face.

Savannah and Allison looked at each other.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked.

Vanna stood there, still speechless.

The smile faded away, slowly being replaced by a look of shock.

Savannah and Allison were both getting out of bed; all three of the girls were naked.

"What the Hell?" Vanna finally managed to say.

"This is what you said you wanted." Allison said.

"I went over this with you too." Savannah said. "I _told you_ we'd been together a dozen times. I was being honest about it."

Vanna looked at Savannah. She knew Savannah did tell her that. It was she that somehow got it wrong or confused.

"I thought you were talking about – John." Vanna said. "I saw Bob here."

Savannah and Allison looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, Vanna." Savannah said. "I thought we were doing this for Allison. I thought it was what you wanted. I will go."

Vanna looked at Allison and Savannah. They both looked so hurt.

"Wait." Vanna said. "I must have misunderstood. You both told me the things you said you did. You weren't with John?"

"No." Savannah said. "Never. It almost happened once, but technically, I am still a virgin, at least concerning a - male."

"I thought you - did." Vanna said. "I'm sorry."

Savannah went to her clothes.

"I'm really sorry about this." Savannah said.

"Wait." Vanna said. "This is just not what I was expecting. I thought I would make love to John, both of us would. You and me, Savannah, with John."

"I wanted us, both of US, to make Allison feel special." Savannah said. "I wanted this to be our gift to her."

Vanna wanted to make Allison feel special. Seeing Savannah was going to be there too, actually was exciting her more. The more she thought of it and seeing Savannah naked with that perfect body, was to see herself, as she once was.

"OK – OK." Vanna said. "You two get back in the bed and cover up and we will do this again. It was my misunderstanding. I want this the way you intended it to be - instant replay."

Vanna went back outside, shook her head, took several deep breaths and turned the door handle to enter the room again. This would be almost as good as what she'd been expecting. She made sure her bra was still on the door handle and closed the door.

"Surprise." Vanna said, throwing back the covers

"Surprise." Savannah and Allison answered back.

Vanna selected a song on Allison's player and climbed in next to Allison. Savannah was on Allison's other side.

Savannah and Vanna looked at each other and giggled.

"Please, please me." Allison said. "Everywhere…."

 _'Still The One'_ by _'Orleans'_ , drifted around the room.


	657. Nice View

Chapter 657

** Nice View **

* * *

Cameron was all over John. She took over most of the work. She was content to take John along for the - ride.

Cameron and John shared with each other again and again.

John wasn't sure what happened, but something seemed to have happened. Cameron was much more frisky and attentive than she seemed to have been for quite some time.

"I'm - finished now." Cameron said.

John noted it was like someone flipped a switch.

Cameron got up and headed for the door. She reached for the handle.

John was watching her. He knew she was a little off.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" John asked

"No." Cameron said, as she opened the door.

John decided to prompt Cameron a little.

"I want to get dressed first." John said, pointing at the pile of Cameron's clothes. "I don't know about you."

Cameron looked down at her nude figure, as if only becoming aware now, that she was naked.

Cameron looked around and then back at John.

"Maybe we can take a shower." Cameron said. "You can wash my back."

Cameron left the door open and headed for the shower.

John went to the door and looked out. Nobody was around. John closed the door.

The water was already running.

"Hurry up. I won't bite." Cameron called out. "At least not too hard…."

John knew he needed to check Cameron out. He knew she was trying.

* * *

Anna was in the bunker watching Holly and Cam. She exited into the Detail House next door. She did not wish to disturb them. They both knew she was there - watching them. They did not care. They hadn't actually asked, but they did indicate she should join them. That is when she left. That was not within her mission parameters.

Anna was in the Detail House when Savannah and Bob arrived. She knew what was going to happen in some way, not the specifics. Bob and Young Allison came over. She saw Claire, Hanna and Summer leave. Vanna was watching them as they departed.

Bob was now showing Young Allison some things and telling her stories that she asked him about. They were all operations Cameron or Savannah were on previously. She never asked about John. Anna could see her primary interest was Savannah.

Anna went back to the Young residence and went in. She could hear the – activity, in Allison's room. She smiled when she saw the bra on the door; it was exactly like one of hers. She moved to the bunker door and listened, Holly and Cam were still at it. She listened to what was happening in Allison's room. She listened to everything, picturing the events occurring, by the sounds and noises as well as the responses of the three girls.

Anna heard Summer. She looked around quickly. She checked her time and realized she'd been there for a few hours, taking everything in, listening. She quickly hurried out to greet Claire and Hanna, who was holding Summer.

"Would you like to get some ice cream?" Anna asked Summer.

"Ice Cream!" Summer said.

Anna looked at Claire and Hanna and back at the house.

"That sounds like a good idea." Claire said, nodding to Anna.

Claire knew Allison was experiencing a few very depressing days and she knew Vanna was trying to cheer her up. She also knew that with Bob here, more was going on. Claire thought John could be there; maybe he was in there with Allison. Claire knew if she could get a crack in at John, she could show him some real passion and loving. She knew she was a better lover than Allison. All of their shared partners indicated that to her, in a subtle fashion. Allison was more - receptive, while Claire was more - giving.

"Let me get Young Allison and Bob." Anna said. "We can all go."

A few minutes later, Anna returned with Bob and Young Allison.

"I want to ride with Bob." Young Allison said. "Anna can come with us too."

Anna, Bob and Young Allison got into one SUV and Hanna, Claire and Summer got in the other SUV. It contained a 'child car seat'. Two of the protection Detail followed in a 4X4 pick-up truck.

"Is Daddy going to be there?" Young Allison asked.

"I don't know." Anna said.

Anna took out her phone and made a call.

"He will come by after awhile." Anna said.

"This will be fun." Young Allison said.

Young Allison looked back at her house and to Anna, but said nothing. There was nothing to say. Everyone knew what was happening…. Probably even Summer at this point in time.

* * *

Cammy and Steve cleared out from the area of the small fire they'd started. It was done so Cammy could place trackers on the white vans without being observed.

Cammy rode with Steve as they headed up the twisting road leading to the aerial cable car's base station. The power plant with the electric motors was located there. There was a loud electric 'hum' 'noise as they drove closer.

"I see it." Cammy said. "It goes way up the side of the mountain. I see one of the cable cars now."

"We have a long hike after that, to get to where we saw the light or laser transmission." Steve said. "We could have climbed up there last night."

"This way we tagged the other white vans, and will still get to the same spot, in nearly the same amount of time." Cammy said.

"I like action." Steve said.

"The air here is much cooler." Cammy said. "It will drop another forty degrees at the header station for the cable cars, at the top. We will probably lose another ten degrees getting to where we want to go. That does not even take into account, the temperature drop that will occur during the night."

"Have you made sure John Henry has enough teams for all the tagged vans?" Steve asked.

"I have made him aware of all we are doing." Cammy said.

Cammy was still being blocked form calling Savannah and Cameron, by CamNet. Cammy knew it was her 'punishment' for angering Cameron over John, Savannah and Cameron all hugging each other.

"Let's get some tickets to go up." Steve said. "We need to bring some coats to blend in."

"I bought two for us when you stopped for gas." Cammy said. "They are reversible, with one side being white."

"They will hide our vests, besides everyone else has one. There is snow at the top of the mountain." Steve said.

Cammy and Steve bought the tickets, and waited for the next cable car to come down as the other went up.

They were on the first cable car going up with passengers for the day. They watched the cable car come down and 'dock'. It was practically empty. There were three workers who got off of it and a couple of backpackers.

They boarded with a group of tourists and hikers. The cable car was only about half full. There was a slight jolt and the cable car started its nearly silent climb. They left the electric 'hum' behind them, as they pulled away from the base station.

The cable car cleared the base station; it was headed up the canyon. It gave them a perfect view of the base station and the canyon road below.

"It looks like we will have some 'friends', joining us." Cammy said.

Cammy pointed, there were two white vans following each other. They were snaking up the road below, headed for the base station.

"If they make the next cable car, they will be up to the top in about forty minutes." Steve said.

"That will give us time to scout around." Cammy said. "Right now, enjoy the view."

The floor of the valley below, expanded before them with every foot of elevation they gained. It was a stunning sight. The cable car swayed a little, as a gust of cold wind hit it. Cammy was aware they were most susceptible to sway at the center section between two sets of the pylons that supported the cable. She would soon get to experience that.

"I wish Savannah was here with me to see this." Cammy said. "She would find it beautiful."

"You can bring her some other time when the action slacks." Steve said.

"That's the trouble." Cammy said. "It doesn't seem to slack any more."

Cammy knew Cameron would drag Savannah off with her again, to get bruised and banged up everyday, if she could. The danger seemed to increase every time Cameron drug Savannah around with her.

The cable car passed over one of the pylons that supported the cable. It caused a brief feeling of weightlessness. Some of the other people let out little gasps.

The cable car continued its climb.

* * *

John entered the shower. Cameron was running the water hot. It was completely steamy inside.

Cameron turned down the temperature when John entered. She handed John a bar of soap and faced the shower.

John soaped up her back and washed it, moving around to the front. Cameron lifted his hands to her breasts and he gently washed her.

"You missed a spot." Cameron said, guiding John's hands down across the flatness of her stomach to her – secret spot.

John enjoyed the playfulness and interaction with Cameron. They hadn't done anything like this in a long time. Too long, John thought.

Cameron turned around and faced John, drawing him in closer. She started with a gentle kiss and expanded it into one literally taking his breath away. The warm water cascading over them.

They ended the shower and Cameron and John dried each other off.

Cameron wrapped herself in the towel and tied one around John's waist. Cameron moved to the bathroom door and waited.

John looked at Cameron questioningly.

"Well?" Cameron said, still standing at the door – waiting.

"Our wedding night again?" John asked.

Cameron held up her left hand, flashing her rings.

"We are married…." Cameron said. "You have - duties to perform."

John scooped Cameron up in his arms and headed through the door into the bedroom. They hadn't done this from the bathroom into the bedroom, in years.

"John…." Cameron started.

"Make you a – woman?" John asked.

"John…." Cameron said. "Make me – Savannah…."


	658. Rockin' Robin

Chapter 658

** Rockin' Robin **

* * *

There was another round of gasps as the cable car passed the next pylon.

Soon they neared the center section in the cable.

"Here comes the other cable car." Cammy said.

The other cable car passed them in a flash.

"It seems to go by fast and looks higher." Steve said.

"It is a matter of perception. They are traveling at the same speed as us, since we are all on the same cable. The closing distance is double our speed. We are traversing a long span between pylons now." Cammy said. "I think we may experience some more wind sway."

The sway increased at a few points, as gusts of wind hit the cable car, producing further gasps.

Steve looked into the distance to the east.

"I can see into the next state." Steve said.

"If it remains clear, we can see all the way into Mexico, once we are at the top." Cammy said. "I read the brochure while we were waiting."

They passed two more smaller pylons, with the usual reaction from the others on board. They slowed as they neared the header station.

Cammy looked back down the length of the cable to the base station. She knew trouble was coming on the next cable car up.

The cable car dramatically slowed and crept into the header station. There was a mild jolt and a thud as the cable car came to a stop. The door opened and everyone exited.

There were large patches of snow on the ground and the surrounding hills were covered in snow. They'd watched the snow increase in volume, as they climbed upward in the cable car.

Cammy and Steve took a quick tour of the facility, the eating area, and shops. There was also a movie playing in one room about the construction of the aerial tramway.

In the small gift shop, Cammy bought two pairs of light gray sweat pants, one for each of them and a very light tan colored backpack to put them in for now.

"With our jackets reversed and these sweat pants on over our other pants; we will blend in better with the snow." Steve said. "When the sun goes down it will be below freezing here, maybe it will even snow again. That will make our foot prints detectable and restrict our movement."

"It will be even colder where we are going." Cammy said. "Until we warm things up…."

Cammy moved to the second floor above the header station and watched as the cable car was boarded by a few passengers for the trip down. It departed directly below and in front of her.

She could see the cable traveling below her.

They decided the best thing to do, was take up two separate points of observation, and see where the Grays went once they arrived. They wanted to identify them.

"We don't know who to look for, or how many there are." Steve said.

"We will know." Cammy said. "They brought two vans up. There should be a group, or several smaller groups of two or three people. I think they will take one of the hiking trails."

"Affirmative." Steve said.

"Next time try – OK." Cammy said with a smile, she was running in full infiltration mode now. She was like Cameron, on John's first day at school in Red Valley.

Steve thought how much Cammy reminded him of Future Allison right now, from when he'd visited. He helped guard her for months in Cameron's future. She was very alluring like this.

* * *

Young Allison was thrilled they were going the 'period diner'.

The mini caravan arrived at a local diner. It was loosely based on a '1950's type diner' and malt shop.

The protection Detail waited outside.

Young Allison was captivated by the blaring 'juke box' with its flashing colors and never ending songs form the late 1950s and early 1960s.

 _'_ _Rockin' Robin'_ by _'Bobby Day'_ , was blasting through the speakers.

Young Allison wanted to dance. She took Anna's hand and they did.

"Bob, can you watch Summer for a few minutes?" Claire asked. "If you don't mind."

"Affirmative." Bob said.

Claire and Hanna hit the mini dance floor.

Bob entertained Summer by folding origami figures for her. He made whatever animal she asked for. Summer was thrilled by her new expanding collection of 'animals'.

 _'_ _Rockin' Robin'_ ended and Young Allison went to the juke box and watched it select and change another record. She saw how the little arm switched the records.

"This is one of my favorites." Young Allison said with a smile beaming on her face, as she spied the record label.

 _'_ _No Particular Place To Go'_ by _'Chuck Berry'_ , blasted through the room.

Young Allison looked happy and excited.

The girls were all dancing again.

Bob continued to make more and more complex origami animals for Summer. She thought Bob was the greatest for all the things he could make for her.

Everyone seemed happy for once. It was as if they could all forget about the future and the present. It was more fun to 'live' in the past, at least for now.

This only made Young Allison want her temporal mission even more. Without the fear of Skynet hanging over them, every day could be like this. Even the Terminators could take it easy, or at least easier.

* * *

"John…." Cameron said. "Make me – Savannah…."

"What?" John asked as he carried Cameron.

That didn't make any sense to him.

"I want you to pretend I am - Savannah." Cameron said.

Cameron reached over and flipped out the light, sending the room into total darkness.

John bumped into the bed and set Cameron's feet down on the floor.

"I can't do that." John said.

Cameron's hand shot up to John's neck, scanning him.

"Can you honestly tell me you have never shared sex with me, or made love to me and NOT _thought_ of anyone else?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron…." John started.

"That is normal human behavior." Cameron said. "I read it in Cosmo. Everybody does it."

Cameron pressed on John neck showing him she was scanning him, ready to see if he would lie.

"You read Cosmo?" John asked.

"I don't sleep." Cameron said. "I've read a lot of things."

"Cameron, I don't want to pretend you are Savannah now." John said. "Yes, I have thought about Allison, River, Vanna, Jesse, Savannah and all the Metal girls before. I want to say most of those times were when I - needed to - 'spill my own seed'. That was mostly when you were – dead."

"Understandable." Cameron pressed. "And?"

John said nothing.

"You didn't have to think about HER, because you – DID IT with HER." Cameron said, insinuating - Riley.

"Cameron, what is wrong with you?" John asked. "You are hot and cold, sexy and combative and back and forth, all at the same time."

"I don't know, John." Cameron said. "I really don't."

John thought about how Cameron previously pushed all the girls on him, even getting them in his bed – naked. He wondered how that must have hurt them to be turned down, ready and willing like that.

John also reflected on how he and Savannah almost made love. What he thought was almost twice, but one of them was Cammy masquerading as Savannah, trying to fool him, to hurt Cameron.

"John, you know what needs to happen." Cameron said. "Please, LISTEN to me, and do what I ask."

"Cameron, I know it will hurt you." John said. "No matter what you say or think."

"Either way I am hurting now, anyway." Cameron said. "I want – more…."

"I know you keep – growing, Cameron." John said. "I know it. I am restricting your – development."

"You MUST fulfill your destiny." Cameron said. "Then I can fulfill - mine…."

John thought if Cameron 'fulfilled her destiny' without him, it would be without him - forever.

She told him before she thought she'd done that already, _if_ she was living her life over and over. She even told him of remembering seeing their graves after they died as old women, Savannah and Future Allison.

* * *

Cammy moved back inside the lounge area where she could see everyone who got off the cable car as they passed through.

Steve took up a position outside, in case anyone tried to slip out through the restricted area. They saw several workers do it without any alarm sounding, even though it said one would sound. It didn't.

The next cable car up arrived and the passengers all exited.

Cammy was looking at leather purses as she watched everyone.

"I make two groups" Cammy said. "One group has three men and one group has five people, two are female."

"Is one a 'Metal Bitch'?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I recognize that blank eyed look." Cammy said. "I saw _this_ 'Metal Bitch' in Cameron's future, when I was there. At least one that looked like her."

Cammy gave Steve a file number to look up. Cammy and Cameron transferred images of all known Metal, both Resistance and hostile, to all of their Terminators. It would be their own version of 'facial recognition'.

"What about the other one?" Steve asked.

"She does not look happy and appears distressed." Cammy said. "I do not think she is here by choice."

"A hostage?" Steve asked.

Cammy's face turned into a frown.

"Worse, I believe she is being trafficked as a sex worker for the Grays." Cammy said.

"That must mean they have a long term operation going on up here." Steve said.

"It was also a method Skynet used to control the Grays. When they ran out of female Human slaves, the Grays were given 'Metal Whores' to pacify them and keep them in line." Cammy said. "I know that "Metal Bitch' is the one who put the 'grab' on that female. I can just tell."

"Is this still a recon mission?" Steve asked.

"NO, it is now a rescue mission, within a search and destroy mission." Cammy said.

"We need more Metal." Steve said.

"I can handle them all myself." Cammy said.

Steve knew the 'Cameron' in Cammy, was doing the talking and thinking right now.

Steve made sure his com was in communication with John Henry as soon as the 'Metal Bitch' was spotted. He knew CamNet would pick up the information and relay it to Cameron. Cameron gave standing orders to all of the Resistance Metal that she was to have control of every 'Metal Bitch'.

Steve thought it was a good idea to alert John Henry that Cammy wanted to expand this operation and conduct a fight on her own. He thought it was prudent to have more help. It would assure mission success and cut down on collateral damage.

Cammy knew only one thing at this point. She was going to try to free the female, once they found the Gray's bunker on the mountain. She wanted to take down the 'Metal Bitch' too.

  



	659. Ice Cream

Chapter 659

** Ice Cream **

* * *

Going to the diner was a big success.

The girls were all having a good time with each other.

There was a break in the music.

The girls returned to the table with Bob and Summer. They all saw Summer's new collection of 'animals'.

"That is impressive." Claire said. "These figures show great skill."

"Cameron taught me." Bob said. "She told me I would be able to make a young child happy one day. She was correct."

"Bob is the greatest." Summer said.

Bob smiled at all of them. He was pleased he was able to make Summer so happy. It seemed to give him a 'good feeling' inside.

They all ordered ice cream, malts or shakes.

Bob asked Young Allison what else she liked besides her Hot Fudge Sundae; she told him, a chocolate peanut butter cup malt. He asked Summer if that sounded good and she said yes. He ordered that for himself. He would give it to Young Allison and Summer, so they could have some variety. Summer was sharing a 'banana split' with Claire. Hanna and Anna each got a single scoop of ice cream. One was strawberry, the other was chocolate, they would share with each other.

The music started playing again and was blaring in the background as they waited.

Bob's head perked up when, _'Long Tall Sally'_ by _'Little Richard',_ played. It was one of his favorites. It always reminded him of something when he heard that song, but he could never figure out what it was.

Anna checked with CamNet, and everything was winding down at the Young residence. She didn't want to call any of the girls, Metal or otherwise and disrupt their - alone time.

Young Allison wanted to bring home some treats for the girls back at the house. Anna and Hanna would get a 'take out' order before they departed.

Young Allison danced with Summer for a song, and soon it was time to leave. Bob asked that his malt be put into two 'take out' cups. After the girls were secure in each SUV, he gave them each one; they were even more thrilled with him.

Bob thought Summer would be afraid of him, instead it seemed she really liked him. Bob would become Summer's favorite Terminator, male Terminator that is.

The caravan of vehicles was soon headed back to the Young residence.

* * *

Cameron stripped off both of their towels and lifted John into the bed. She was able to – stimulate him, so she could mount him. She did and pleasured him until he could be pleasured no more.

Cameron finished off with a long deep kiss.

There was a strange tone.

"What's that?" John asked.

"A message." Cameron said, as she - dismounted him, and headed for her phone.

Cameron knew it was CamNet with an urgent message. She looked at the message and saw Steve and Cammy spotted a 'Metal Bitch'. She was now under observation.

She also saw where everyone was at and what they were - doing. Cameron felt a faint smile at seeing Cammy trying to contact Savannah and being blocked. Cameron noted Cammy even used a pay phone at two separate locations to try to reach Savannah. Cameron was pleased Savannah was where she belonged, with Allison – 'an Allison'. She also wondered about the dynamic with – Vanna.

Cameron saw what 'she' looked like, when Allison brought her chip back. She also 'observed' every 'Cameron clone'; to see if anything was ever – different. It never was. They were all the same - everywhere.

"I need to go." Cameron said, getting dressed.

"What? Where?" John asked. "We were having such a good time."

'YOU were.' Cameron thought. She wanted to please John.

"I know, it was wonderful, John." Cameron said, giving John a kiss. "Thank you."

Before John could say anything Cameron was out the door, with her top still in her hand.

Riley was coming out of her room.

"Hi, Riley." Cameron said, about out to put her bra on.

"You look Hot." Riley said. "As always."

"Thanks." Cameron said.

Cameron finished dressing as she hurried away.

Riley turned and watched her as Cameron put everything on and disappeared around the corner.

Riley looked back at John's door and moved on. She was thinking about what might have been and apparently was, with Future Riley. She didn't want any trouble for John and Cameron, especially not after all that Cameron helped her with. Riley continued along, away from John's room.

* * *

John cleaned up and headed to the Command Center.

"You look tired." John Henry said. "I thought you would look more rested - sleeping in."

"I may have been 'in', but I wasn't sleeping." John said.

John Henry already knew that, but wanted to see what John would say. It was more than he thought it would be.

John Henry proceeded to give John a rundown of all the Resistance activity. He did not go into any of the personal aspects of the things that happened or were happening. That was Cameron's order, especially concerning Savannah.

When John received the specifics on where Cammy's team was at, he became concerned.

"That mountain is pretty high. Can the Blackhawk make it up there with a full load of Metal, if we need to go?" John asked.

"Yes, with the modified engines, it is no problem." John Henry said. "It can take thirty percent more load than a standard Blackhawk and reach a higher altitude. It is also faster in flight and in 'time to climb'."

John Henry knew it was also harder on the engines.

"You and Cameron have done wonders for it, since we have taken full control of it." John said.

"I needed to keep Cameron from pushing it further." John Henry said. "She was working on the manned drone last night as well."

"You know what I really want to know." John finally said.

John wanted to know what was happening that drew Cameron away so quickly.

"Cameron has gone on an operation involving a 'Metal Bitch'." John Henry said. "You know the rest."

"I know she will do anything to get the 'Metal Bitch'." John said. "I want the rest of our personnel protected."

"We are tracking numerous vans and several locations in the area." John Henry said. "There is a lot in play, but nothing has really happened yet."

"That we know about." John said. "We all know how these things evolve and – explode."

Nobody needed to say, 'especially when Cameron was involved.' John and John Henry both thought.

* * *

Cammy continued watching the two groups. Steve reported nothing was new or happened outside yet. He moved his position further away from the lodge and up the trail to the back outlying area.

Cammy looked at the female under duress. She noted her wrists were raw in spots from being shackled or restrained. She also walked with a slight limp.

The two groups of Grays headed out the back of the lodge, the group of three taking the lead position out ahead of the larger group. Cammy moved to follow them but something else caught her eye. She decided to hang back since Steve was up ahead.

"Steve, they are on the move." Cammy said. "They are taking the south trail. Stay off the main trail or the 'Metal Bitch' will spot your fresh tracks."

"OK." Steve said.

Cammy smiled to herself. "I have one more lead to check on here and then I will follow everyone up soon."

"We know the general area they are headed. I will make my way there off the trail and wait for them. If I find anything I will notify you at once." Steve said.

Cammy looked at a message she received from Cameron.

"Good call." Cammy said. "Cameron is on her way along with more Metal."

"It's a good thing we have our vests." Steve said. "That means we are going 'hot' later on."

"More than likely." Cammy said, trying to call Savannah again.

Cammy did not like this new form of - punishment.

* * *

Holly and Cam untethered and updated with John Henry. He brought them up to speed on what was happening.

Holly was surprised to see Savannah, Vanna and Allison were all together – sharing. She would ask Allison later, if Vanna and Savannah shared with each other as well. She thought with both of them sharing with Allison, it could happen. She knew Allison and Future Allison - shared.

Allison seemed to have the best of both worlds. She was with her long time lover and her new lover and they were both the same person. It was like she could relive the past – or future, again, as it was when she was growing up.

Savannah and Vanna got everything worked out. How could Vanna fault Allison for falling in love with HER - again, as she 'looked' when she first met Allison?

Allison confessed her love to both of them, since they WERE the same person. She also expressed her fears she would remain barren and did not think this pregnancy would come to term.

"I am going into Cameron's future to be with my baby." Allison said. "I want both of you to know that. Future Allison will return in my place. We made an agreement when she was here."

"Then I will go with you." Vanna said. "Maybe Future Savannah will return here to be with Future Allison. If not Savannah is here for John."

"I think everyone needs to wait and see what – develops." Savannah said.

She did not want to tell Vanna, she was carrying her child, until it looked like it would take. She did not want to get Vanna's hopes up. She also knew she would use her own genetic material and tell Vanna it was from her, both Savannah and Cameron decided this in the best interest of Vanna. If that were the case, Savannah would need to 'give up' another one of her children.

The three girls playfully cleaned up and dressed.

Holly and Cam went back into the bunker and came out when the girls came out. They didn't want them to know they were spying on them.

Holly filled them in on everything. It appeared there was a situation rapidly developing. It was clear that Savannah was going to go.

Allison grabbed Savannah; she did not want her to go.

"You don't need to go." Allison said.

"I do." Savannah said. "She needs me."

"I need you too." Allison said.

Savannah hugged Vanna and Allison.

"You already have - me." Savannah said. "You always have and always will."

Savannah was finished dressing. Savannah gently pressed Allison and Vanna together as she departed. The long time lovers were saddened to see Savannah go.


	660. Dirty Look

Chapter 660

** Dirty Look **

* * *

Cammy thought she saw another couple watching the two groups of Grays. Who were these people she wondered?

The new couple moved off. Maybe they weren't watching them. They may have been 'checking out' the girl and the 'Metal Bitch'. Cammy wondered why they were taking video of them with their phone. This was not a good development. They made no attempt to follow the Grays as they departed.

Cammy noted they were now checking her out. One of them was taking video of her now. They were trying not to look like they were doing it, but she spotted them. This was very disturbing to her.

Cammy was going to walk over and crush the phone. Instead she contacted CamNet. She gave CamNet her exact position and the position of the man with the phone. In thirty seconds, the man taking the video dropped his phone to the floor. The battery in his phone was now overloaded and produced a massive amount of heat. The phone burst into flames as it lay on the ground.

The burning phone caused a mini panic around the area. One of the shop keepers came out with a little fire extinguisher and put out the small fire. The only damage appeared to be that done to the phone itself. It was a total wreck.

Cammy smiled. She took the opportunity to disappear in the confusion. She headed out after the departing Grays. Cammy took one look back before she headed off the trail. There was no sign of the voyeur couple.

She took the obscurity of the trees to reverse her coat to the white side. Steve still carried her light gray sweatpants in the backpack.

Cammy and Steve were in contact with each other, and with John Henry. Everyone was updated. Steve was ahead of where they thought the group of Grays were headed and Cammy was behind them.

* * *

Young Allison ran to Savannah when she got back, and gave her a hug. She wanted to 'remind' Savannah _she_ was there.

Allison was sure Young Allison glared at her and gave her a 'dirty look'.

Allison knew at an even younger age than Young Allison's age now, what was 'happening' around her…. Allison knew she would need to have a talk with Young Allison and remind her - SHE was HER.

Claire and Young Allison handed out the treats they brought back for all of them.

When Hanna set Summer down, she also ran to Savannah.

Claire noted the only other person that her daughters seemed so enthralled with was – Cameron. Claire was still holding Summer's malt, since she did not want it right now.

Savannah received the alert. Cameron was on her way into a danger zone. Savannah knew her duty and function. She knew she needed to leave.

"I am going to have to go now." Savannah said.

"But we just got back." Young Allison said. "I have some things to show you."

"I'm sorry, but there is something – developing." Savannah said. "I am going to need to go. Cameron will need me…."

As soon as Savannah said that Claire gripped Hanna, knowing what that meant – danger, maybe death. How could they do this to such a beautiful teenager? She looked at Young Allison and knew she would be - next.

Claire did not know the full extant of the danger and near termination Savannah faced in the mine. That would have caused her even more worry.

Young Allison was not pleased with this development. She looked at the all Metal there.

"You all should be going instead of Savannah." Young Allison said. "You were all constructed for combat. Savannah was not."

"Everyone has their purpose and function." Savannah said.

Savannah whispered in Young Allison's ear. She promised her she would be back. She gave Young Allison a long close hug. Young Allison held that close hug as long as she could.

"I need to go." Savannah said.

She hugged both Vanna and Allison together. Allison gave her a quick kiss.

Anna was already leading Young Allison down into the bunker to monitor the developing operation.

"I will go with you." Holly, Cam and Hanna said – all at the same time.

Savannah looked at each of the Metal girls.

"You all have something more important to protect." Savannah said.

Savannah gave Summer a hug. She picked her up handed her to Hanna.

"Never forget your responsibilities and what Cameron wants." Savannah said. "Protecting the future is very important to her. That is your purpose and function. Protecting Cameron is mine."

Bob handed Summer one last origami figure. She smiled and wanted him to hug her. He did.

Bob departed with Savannah.

The girls in the Young residence were all deeply troubled.

"We can't let this continue." Allison said.

"I should be going in her place." Vanna said.

Anna reappeared from the bunker.

"You both have other - duties." Anna said.

"They don't – WORK." Allison nearly shouted.

"They will." Anna said. "Believe in Cameron, she will never fail."

* * *

John was following the rapidly developing situation. He knew Cameron was on her way the mountain. That meant things were going to heat up fast.

"This operation is not going to stay as recon or surveillance much longer." John said.

"Indeed." John Henry said.

"Have you traced any of the vans?" John asked.

"Two are at the aerial tramway, one is still at the location Cammy tagged them. The other has gone to the old packing house, where all the others Cammy tagged last night remain." John Henry said. "You can see the video feeds around the old packing house from the surveillance cameras."

"It looks like nothing is happening." John said. "We know it does when it is night."

"There is a group moving out now." John Henry said.

"Let's see what they are up to." John said.

"I have a team of Metal standing by with the Blackhawk." John Henry said. "They can be on site in less then forty minutes from the moment of scramble."

"That is not good enough." John said. "I think we should move them closer and hold."

"Cameron sent two drones to this location, early this morning." John Henry said, he pointed at a satellite image. "After she was done working on the manned drone and went over Cammy's initial report."

"It is secluded and looks like they can be to the mountain top in less than five minutes." John said.

"That is correct." John Henry said.

"Have the Metal team ready to move to the 'temporary base'." John said. "I will discuss this with Cameron first."

John thought it was good to move resources closer to their potential need. Two drones were a start but he wanted more Metal there to back up Cammy's team and Cameron once she arrived.

* * *

Cameron was headed to the low desert, there was a lot happening there. She'd been going over the reports and CamNet brought her up to speed - on everything.

Cameron's phone rang, it was Savannah.

"Where can I meet you?" Savannah asked. "I am with Bob."

Cameron already knew Savannah was coming. CamNet informed her earlier. Young Allison's concern and plea was also noted. Of special interest was Young Allison suggestion to commit the Metal girls there at the Young residence to the operation.

"That is unnecessary." Cameron said. "You need to rest up and protect – Vanna's baby."

"I am rested and I have my body armor." Savannah said. "Bob will shield me. He just said so."

Cameron smiled. She knew Savannah was coming no matter what. She told Savannah where to meet her. Cameron would have time to check out the packing house herself first, before Bob and Savannah arrived.

"Call Cammy when you get a chance." Cameron said. "There were some communication problems earlier."

"Another jamming field of some kind?" Savannah asked.

"Something like that." Cameron said. "Cammy is in the field tracking six Grays, a 'Metal Bitch' and a detainee of some type."

"I don't know if I should disturb her." Savannah said.

"Now will be a better time than later on." Cameron said. "Things may heat up."

Savannah knew they were going to heat up for sure with hostile female Metal being spotted.

"OK." Savannah said. "Thanks for looking out for Cammy. I saw that you moved some drones closer to support her if necessary. I appreciate that."

"We all look out for each other." Cameron said. "As long as everyone remembers their function and place, everything is beautiful."

"I needed to remind a few people of that myself, earlier." Savannah said. "The future will be painful."

"I know I can always count on you." Cameron said. "I will see you when you get here."

Cameron ended the conversation. She wondered if Cammy would 'tell on her' to Savannah. Savannah would know why CamNet did it, if she did.

Cameron knew those who forgot the future, were destined to be left out of it. She only hoped John would embrace the future, so he was not left behind.

* * *

Cammy knew the situation was probably going critical before they were done up at the mountain. She was still miffed she could not get a hold of Savannah. She wondered if Savannah was having the same trouble getting a hold of her. It caused a slight glitch in her left hand thinking maybe Savannah was not trying to contact her. Maybe she'd already been - replaced. She did not want to enter combat like this. She was bound to make mistakes if she did.

Cammy's phone vibrated. She looked at her phone. It was Savannah.

Cammy moved further off the trail as she answered it, and got the small talk out of the way.

Savannah got down to business.

"Cameron said I'd better call you now before the operation got too involved." Savannah said. "She told me not to disturb you earlier. I didn't want to compromise your operation. I'm sorry I needed to wait so long."

"I was - tied up." Cammy said.

Cammy did not tell Savannah she'd been 'punished' earlier.

"I am coming with Cameron and Bob." Savannah said.

"You should stay out of this." Cammy said. "You have more than Cameron to think about…."

"I am aware of that." Savannah said. "I am returning from Palmdale…."

Savannah knew Cammy would know what that meant….

"I am sure everything worked out fine." Cammy said.

"Don't act on your own unless you are forced to." Savannah said. "Help is on the way. I am coming. We are coming."

"I know." Cammy said. "Please be extra careful yourself."

Cammy knew that Savannah cared for her and loved her, even if Cameron did not 'like' it. Cammy smiled and put her phone away.


	661. Very Complicated

Chapter 661

** Very Complicated **

* * *

Cammy moved an eighth of a mile off to the side the trail. She called up her image of the satellite map she contained in a file. It was rough terrain and there were a lot of patches of snow now. She decided to move ahead of the group and wait in concealment for them. She needed to find out more. Her only worry was the 'Metal Bitch'.

There were some snow covered rocks near the trail. Cammy moved up in back of those and waited. The first group of three Grays already passed by. Cammy saw their footprints. She made sure she stayed on the rocks that didn't have snow on them.

There was some sound and noise coming up the trail. There was cursing and a female's cry of pain. The detainee was being slapped around as they moved up the trail.

"I'm tired. It's harder to breath up here at this altitude." A female voice said. "Stop hitting me. I have done everything you have told me to do."

"Silence. If you don't keep up, you will be terminated and thrown into the bushes." The 'Metal Bitch' said. "You will not be told again. You saw what happened to the other female."

The three men laughed.

"They were cutting on her, when they were - assaulting her." The distressed female said.

"She didn't do what we wanted fast enough." A male voice said.

"Or good enough." Another male voice said.

"Not like you, you listen. If you want to stay alive; you will do what you are told." A male voice said. "You do it very well too."

"If you don't do as we command, I will start cutting on you." Another male voice said.

"More like 'cutting off', than 'cutting on'." A male voice said.

That brought another round of laughter form the three men.

Cammy heard enough. These people needed to be terminated. She pulled her Taser and her Glock.

The group passed by Cammy's position. She moved around the backside of the rock and stepped onto the trail behind them.

* * *

John called Cameron and ran the idea of having a Metal Mike Force within quick striking distance.

"Additional personnel should be unnecessary." Cameron said. "This is still a recon."

"For how long?" John asked. "This is going hot. We all know it."

John knew how these events always exploded into bigger affairs, especially when Cameron was involved.

"I don't think there is much they can be doing up on the top of the mountain." Cameron said.

"They are doing something if there is Metal involved." John said.

"Satellite photos show nothing but a group of communication relay stations." Cameron said.

"Savannah and Bob are on their way." John said. "I am moving a Metal Mike Force up anyway."

"OK, but hold them at the temporary desert outpost until they are specifically called for." Cameron said. "The packing house sounds like more of a target. I am just getting there now."

"Give us your input and we will act accordingly." John said.

"I'll let you know." Cameron said, and hung up.

Cameron would be at the old packing house soon and check things out, her way. Cammy reported HK drones there. That alone was enough for her to act. The fact there was something going on up in the mountain, would require further investigation.

* * *

Young Allison was very disappointment that Savannah could not spend more time with her. She did not like where it was spent instead. She knew Allison was - her, but it was not the same thing, even if they were the _same_ person.

"I can tell you are upset." Anna said.

"I wanted to spend time with Savannah." Young Allison said. "Instead Allison got to. I know it's – different. I know what they – do."

Young Allison was very well aware of what went on around their house. She spied on all of them whenever she could get away with it, which was quite often. She knew it was wrong to do that, but she could not help herself. She wanted to know what she was supposed to do later on. It was different seeing it in person, as opposed to only watching videos on the internet.

"You know they love each other." Anna said.

"Allison has Vanna, she doesn't need Savannah too." Young Allison said.

"What about Savannah?" Anna asked. "She has feelings too."

"I don't want to talk about it." Young Allison said.

"Let's follow the operation and try to keep a clear mind. Distractions cause deaths and injuries." Anna said.

"What is Cameron doing?" Young Allison asked, turning her attention to one of the feeds.

"Trying for a closer look." Anna said.

"She is totally exposed." Young Allison said.

"She knows what she is doing." Anna said. "Most of the time."

Anna was a little concerned too. Cameron at times took too many chances. This looked like one of those times. Savannah was still miles away from being able to assist her.

* * *

Bob was worried about Savannah, she was normally happy and cheerful, now she was - quiet.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Bob asked.

"What?" Savannah asked.

"You seem distracted and worried." Bob said. "You do not seem yourself."

"My life is - very complicated." Savannah said. "I can't please everyone and not hurt other people in some way."

"Young Allison?" Bob asked.

"Yes." Savannah said.

"She is your future - mate." Bob said. "I have seen it."

"Things don't have to be like that." Savannah said. "People should have a choice."

"Not with Skynet." Bob said.

"I need to stop Skynet from ever taking control." Savannah said. "I want Young Allison and Summer to have real lives."

"It may be too late." Bob said.

"I can't accept that." Savannah said. "Bob…."

"Yes." Bob said.

Savannah was worried about Cameron and everything else. She more and more felt she was burning the candle at both ends. She felt something inside her. She needed to tell someone.

"I'm not going to make it." Savannah said. "My time is limited."

Savannah felt a sense of doom looming over her.

"You can't know that." Bob said.

"I don't know anything anymore." Savannah said. "I really don't"

Bob knew this was not a good development. He was unsure how to address it.

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Cammy did not like what the Grays said to the female. It was time to take them all down.

Cammy started after the group of Grays.

"Cammy, I have spotted a group of backpackers headed back down the trail." Steve said.

Cammy paused and moved off the trail. This was going to cause a problem if she acted and was spotted. It may lead to further terminations of noncombatants.

"Are any of them female?" Cammy asked.

"No." Steve said.

"The Grays are like Scavengers." Cammy said. "The female is in grave danger."

"That is outside our mission." Steve said.

That wasn't a good enough answer for her.

"It is not outside mine." Cammy said. "Have you spotted anything yet?"

"No." Steve said. "It is still a few miles until we reach the communications arrays."

"Head on up there and scout it out." Cammy said. "I will stay with this group for now. If they hurt the female again, I am taking them all down myself."

"We need to find the location that is in a direct line of sight with the packing house." Steve said.

"Look for it, but use caution." Cammy said.

"OK." Steve said.

Steve knew Cammy was impulsive now and not thinking of the overall mission. He would do his part and trust Cammy to do hers.

* * *

Cameron looked up to the top of the mountain. It was quite a few miles away from her location. She saw the hillside where the surveillance equipment was set up. She knew two of her Terminators were close by. If she got into a jam they would come for her, to help her.

Cameron was about to head for the closest building when a group of men came out of it and headed for the vans. Three of the vans started up and drove off.

"We have a lot of movement." Cameron reported.

"I am tracking three vans on the move." John Henry said. "All of our Terminators are accounted for. I don't think we triggered it."

"I think there is Metal here." Cameron said.

"Cameron, make your rendezvous with Bob and Savannah." John said. "We have other teams in the area."

She was aware John was looking out for her.

* * *

"Vanna, I really shared a special time today." Allison said. "Thank you for not making an issue about it, with the – misunderstanding."

"It was my mistake." Vanna said. "You both told me and I thought it was something else. I thought it was what I wanted it to be, I guess."

"I was 'with' Future Allison." Allison said. "I was surprised to see you and Savannah…."

"I think we both wanted to know what we are - like." Vanna said. "Savannah is more passionate than I am."

"I could have told you that." Allison said. "It was the same for Future Allison and me; she is a better lover than me. You know that. She has been with Duplicate Cameron and I have been with Cam and Ally. Everything is physically the same, but it's not for - everything else."

"I know." Vanna said. "Everything is the – same, but it is different."

"I would never trade you for anyone." Allison said. "I've loved you for two thirds of my life."

"If you need to go…. I will go with you." Vanna said. "You are my true love."

"I know you will. We are meant for each other." Allison said. "We don't belong here."

"I do have to admit, I was looking forward to being with John." Vanna said.

"I don't think it is ever going to happen for any of us." Allison said.

"It will, if we go into Cameron's future…." Vanna said.

Allison looked over toward the door.

"YOU TWO, get in here." Allison said. "I know you are listening."

Holly and Cam appeared.

"You know what we want." Vanna said. "Can you do it? Can you send us?"

"Yes." Cam said.

"What about – us?" Holly asked.

"Summer will need a protector." Allison said.

"I will stay and become Summer's protector." Cam and Holly both said at the same time.

Holly and Cam knew Vanna and Allison wanted to go to Cameron's future - now.


	662. Are You Alone

Chapter 662

** Are You Alone **

* * *

Cammy moved back closer to the trail when she heard the two backpackers coming. She waited until they passed to see if any of the Grays were following them. They were not. Cammy waited a little longer to make sure and then made her move.

Cammy backtracked to get ahead of the backpackers. She wanted to get some information. She figured a smiling face would open the door with the two male backpackers. She moved onto the trial headed toward them. She went into full infiltration mode.

Cammy looked like she was headed up the trail to them. They saw the big smile when she looked up and saw them.

"Hi, guys." Cammy said.

"Hello." They both said.

"How is the trail?" Cammy asked.

"It seems well traveled these days." One said.

"Before, there was hardly anyone on it." The other said.

"What's changed?" Cammy asked.

"It just seems like more people are on it." One said.

"A few weird things seem to happen up here now." The other said.

"What? Big Foot or a UFO?" Cammy asked.

The two back packers looked at each other.

"Actually, yes." One said.

"Really?" Cammy asked. "You saw Big Foot?"

Cammy nervously looked around.

"No, not Big Foot. It was a UFO." The other one said. "There was one last night, that is why we are out of here."

"You saw it?" Cammy asked.

"Saw it and heard it." One said.

"Did it land?" Cammy asked.

"It did, sort of." The other one said.

"Maybe it was part of a military test or something." Cammy said.

"It didn't look like anything I have ever seen." One said.

"It was hauling something and dropped it off." The other one said.

"A bomb?" Cammy asked.

"Some kind of object." One said.

"You saw all this for real?" Cammy asked. "You guys aren't messing with me are you? Is it safe to continue? Are you going to report it?"

"We saw it all right and no we are not going to report it." The other one said. "We did a little 'herb' last night and today as well, we don't want to get picked up for that."

"Do you have any more?" Cammy asked.

"Nope, after what we saw, we used all of it." One said.

"Did you get any cell phone video or pictures?" Cammy asked.

"We sure did." The other one said.

"Can I see it?" Cammy asked. "I am afraid to go on, not knowing."

"They are long gone." One said. "They probably only come at night."

Cammy was in contact with John Henry and CamNet. They were both hearing everything she said. She knew both would erase the phone and probably overload the battery like she'd seen earlier.

Sure enough there was a video of a modified HK drone and it was hauling something. It came in low and set the object down, hovering briefly.

"Did both of you shoot video of it?" Cammy asked.

"No." The other one said.

"Just me." One said. "Dufus forgot to charge his phone before we left."

"I got the herb for us." The other one said. "Don't call me Dufus."

"Did you send it out to any social media?" Cammy asked.

"He wishes." The other one said.

"Not yet, the signal is really bad around here now." One said. "You would think it would work perfect with all that crap on the mountain top now. It's worse."

"You guys aren't trying to fool me, or do – anything, are you?" Cammy asked, looking around.

"That depends." The other one said. "Are you alone?"

"No, my brother is on his way up, with my girlfriend." Cammy said. "I got ahead of them. My brother is not used to the altitude. I'll go on a little further and wait for them. Thanks for telling me about that stuff, we won't spend the night like you did."

"Good luck." One said.

The two backpackers headed down the trail. Cammy moved off of it, and headed back up alongside of it, to catch up with the Grays. She needed to remain out of sight and not be heard by the 'Metal Bitch'.

Cammy made sure it was clear before communicating with John Henry. She wanted to make sure the backpackers did not try and follow her. If they did she would terminate them. It bothered her the way they looked at her.

"I take it you heard every word of that." Cammy said.

"We did, that is very disturbing news." John said. "More Skynet activity is the last thing we need."

"It makes no sense what they would be doing up here." John Henry said.

"None of this makes sense any more." John said. "For every step forward, we get shoved back two steps it seems."

"It will snow tonight at that elevation." John Henry said. "You are up almost two miles up in elevation."

"I have a feeling there will be a lot of heat up here tonight." Cammy said.

* * *

Cameron heard the exchange with Cammy and the backpackers. She wanted to go up there and see what was happening herself, but these old packing sheds needed to be dealt with as well.

Cameron checked on where the vans took off to in such a hurry. One headed toward the aerial tramway and two went toward the Salton Sea.

"We can intercept the van headed toward the tramway." Bob said. "Do you want it neutralized?"

"Not yet." Cameron said.

"Maybe someone else can take the van…." Savannah said.

"You are the closest team." John Henry said.

Cameron received a call. She knew who it was going to be before she looked at her phone.

"Cameron, I should be with you." Savannah said.

"I will be fine." Cameron said. "I have some Metal here."

"No - chances." Savannah said. "Promise me."

"Promise." Cameron said. "Back up Cammy and Steve. Cammy needs you more right now. They have hard targets."

"OK." Savannah said.

Cameron moved around from in back of the parked vehicles and headed toward the first packing shed….

* * *

"I see it coming." Bob said. "A white van anyway."

"Turn ahead of him, so he follows us up." Savannah said.

Bob turned up the narrow canyon road; the van was making a left hand turn to fall in behind them. A sports car almost ran the light and cut in front of the van.

The sports car went into the oncoming lane to pass Bob and Savannah's SUV.

"He is fast." Bob said.

"He's fast, but he is stupid." Savannah said. "He can't see what is coming around a curve and react to it at those speeds. Speed kills on a twisty mountain road."

"I have a feeling there will be a lot of that tonight." Bob said. "Killing."

"I am afraid you are right." Savannah said. "We are going in light."

"We will acquire any weapons we need from the enemy." Bob said. "Only bring your vest, pistol and Taser."

Bob was still troubled by Savannah's earlier statement. He would need to be extra careful and watch out for her. He wondered if maybe him doing that, would cause him to miss something and Savannah would act to protect him. He could see how these things created their own narrative, even when nothing was happening.

* * *

Young Allison was trying to put it all together. The action from yesterday, led to this. An HK drone led them to the location where Cameron was at now and the hilltop location was spotted from recon by Cammy.

"As usual this is getting bigger by the second." Young Allison said.

"The Blackhawk will be on standby only a short time away with a Mike Force of Metal." Anna said. "They have two drones at the desert base; more will be dispatched when it gets dark."

"I want you to go over the current satellite maps again and the historical ones as well." Young Allison said. "Everyone is missing something."

"Cameron is moving in." Anna said. "Look she is entering the first packing shed now."

"At least she has plenty of C-4 and several Thermite grenades." Young Allison said. "I have seen Cameron use both and I have been instructed on the use and placement of explosives."

"One day all this training will be needed to survive, while protecting the future and John." Anna said. "John will depend on Savannah and you to lead the Resistance with him."

"You know, I know all that." Young Allison said.

Anna was troubled by Young Allison's earlier statements.

"I want to make sure you know what will be - yours, when the time comes." Anna said.

"I need to apologize to everyone for my earlier outburst and selfishness." Young Allison said. "The future requires many things to be shared. The future has already - started…."

"Why don't you do that real quick, make your apologies." Anna said. "Remember, Allison is YOU."

Young Allison headed up to make amends with everyone. She knew Anna was doing something and wanted her away. It must be important, so she would go along with it and take care of her earlier rudeness.

Anna quickly contacted CamNet with some disturbing things she'd just uncovered.

Young Allison returned a short time later. Everyone was all back on the same page and there were no more hard feelings. Now it was time to find out what really was happening.

"OK, I'm back." Young Allison said. "Now tell me what was so secret you wanted me to leave."

"There is no getting anything by you is there?" Anna asked.

"Not when you have been raised with cyborgs…." Young Allison said. "I can't remember a time in my life before there was not always one or more here. Most have been based on Cameron, her program anyway."

"You know I am 'Cameron' and 'Savannah' through the 'Neural Interface'." Anna said.

"Why don't you use the Neural Interface with John and I can have a package deal." Young Allison said.

"It has been discussed." Anna said.

Young Allison was not sure if Anna was joking or serious. The more she thought about it, the more she thought Anna was not kidding.

"Oh, brother." Young Allison said. "Sorry I said anything. Now tell me what I missed…."


	663. Don't Tell Me

Chapter 663

** Don't Tell Me **

* * *

Savannah lost sight of the sports car as it sped up the mountain road. She was looking in her side view mirror behind them. She did not want to turn around and look, in case there was Metal in the van. They may notice her doing that. She didn't want to blow their cover.

"The van is still behind us." Bob said, seeing her check the mirror.

"Let's make sure we park away from them." Savannah said. "I don't want them noticing us as anything – different."

Bob picked a spot he could get out of quickly to park in. He would normally back in, but the occupants of the van might look at them more closely, if they passed them.

"They are not parking by either of the other two vans." Bob said.

"Let me go in first, I will buy the tickets. You check out the vans after they go in." Savannah said. "I don't want any additional surprised behind us."

Bob didn't want Savannah to go in alone, but there were other people out and around. There were quite a few people at the base station. They should have no reason to suspect her, even if they noticed her among the crowd.

"Use caution." Bob said.

Savannah took her Glock and Taser. She stuffed her hair up into a black cap and took off. She made it in ahead of the three men from the van. They'd stopped and taken something out of another one of the vans.

Savannah looked up at the mountain where the cable car would go. She saw the patches of snow around the header station and heaver snow on the mountainside above it. She entered the base station and bought the tickets, then she hit the gift shop. She bought two long coats, both a light tan color, two sets of light gray sweatpants, two backpacks, and a cream colored scarf.

The three men entered. Savannah watched to see if any of them were watching the vans, they were not. They never even looked around. Savannah quickly slipped back outside and headed back to their SUV.

They both put their vests on, with the bulky long coats over them, hiding everything. Bob broke down an M4 for each of them. He hit the two push pins on the receivers and they were apart in seconds.

"I'll carry the extra magazines and grenades." Bob said. "The air will be thinner at the top."

Savannah knew that would have an effect on her, especially if she were carrying extra weight. They would be climbing in the cold and snow as well. Cammy reported the trails were good. They may need to move off the trails, that would make the going even harder.

Savannah covered her head with the white scarf and put the cap back on, no trace of her hair was showing.

Bob and Savannah entered the building. Bob wore a cap and sunglasses. They looked like all the other tourists and hikers. Most of them were holding their coats, but some were wearing them like they were. The difference was, what was under their coats.

Savannah watched the cable car drop down and slow for the docking procedure. They'd been given a ticket with a number as there were a lot of people waiting. They would be called for boarding by the number.

"We still have one more cable car to wait for. Our number is after this one." Savannah said.

The Grays who entered after her were moving up to the front.

"Where are the Grays going?" Savannah asked.

The three Grays moved up alongside the front of the cable car line starting to load. They showed something to the attendant and went onto the boarding platform.

"They have some kind of pass." Bob said. "They get priority service."

"They will be up there forty minutes before us." Savannah said. "I will slow you down to track and catch up with them. You will have to go without me."

"I can't leave you alone." Bob said.

"You will. I want Cammy protected." Savannah said. "Steve too."

John and John Henry were monitoring the situation in the Command Center.

"Negative on Savannah being left alone with hostiles around." John said, as he came over their coms.

Savannah told Bob not to acknowledge the transmission.

"I know you both can hear me." John said.

Damn, Savannah thought.

"There were people next to us." Savannah said. "Sorry for the delay."

"Understandable." John said.

"We are twenty minutes out from the aerial tramway." Gail said. "Bob can go after the Grays and we will meet up with Savannah and follow."

"We?" John asked.

"I am with her, love."

"Sheila?" John asked.

"No, love, the real deal." Jesse said.

"Jesse?" John asked.

"One of five, that we know about." Jesse said. "There are plenty of me to - go around."

"Surplus noted." John said. "Savannah, I want you protected."

"I will wait at the header station for them at the top." Savannah said. "Bob will go after the Grays."

"I don't like it." John said.

"I will be fine for a half hour on my own." Savannah said. "Unless you want me to acquire transportation and meet up with Cameron?"

Savannah was not surprised that Gail was coming to back her up, but she was surprised that Jesse was with her. She knew the girls from the alternate future all wanted to do more.

"Savannah, ride up with Bob as planned." John said. "He will take a look around to make sure you are safe, then head out after the Grays."

"I have a new idea. I will exchange my ticket and buy two more. I will get the coats and packs for Gail and Jesse. I stand a better chance of evasion or escape, if needed, on the lowest level, with multiple vehicles to acquire or even carjack if necessary to get away." Savannah said. "We already know this area is relatively secure."

"Roger on the change." John said. "Hold for Gail and Jesse, and get the supplies ready."

"The Grays are already gone." Bob said. "I will be in the next cable car up. Savannah will be secure in this location."

"John, we have it covered." Savannah said.

Savannah knew this was low risk. She also knew more Grays or Metal could arrive. If there was Metal, one of them could make a 'lucky spot' and she would be targeted.

* * *

Cameron was hearing the exchange. This development was not to her liking. Cameron decided to abort her current mission and return when it was dark. She placed some explosive charges. The timers set to go off in the early hours of the next morning.

Cameron made her way back out and headed for her SUV, parked several miles away. She was going to go back up Savannah herself. She knew Bob was only leaving Savannah because she _told_ him to do so. Savannah was putting the mission before her own safety.

Cameron communicated with her Metal before she took off and warned them of the 'fireworks' display that would happen later. They could also retrieve the explosives if necessary before then and change the times or placement as needed. They could also be command detonated immediately, if the need arose.

Cameron headed for the aerial tramway.

* * *

"What is your call on Savannah's move?" Anna asked.

"Risky, but within acceptable limits." Young Allison said. "She is making sure the mission is protected and giving Cammy and Steve additional support. They are all alone facing an unknown force that is larger than theirs."

"What if Savannah is attacked?" Anna asked.

"She fights her way out." Young Allison said.

"There are a lot of innocent and unaware people around her." Anna said. "Then what?"

"Shoot straight and don't miss." Young Allison said.

"And the Grays?" Anna asked. "Will they care?"

"Be faster or shoot first." Young Allison said. "Hit them and evade. Draw them out into the open away from the people."

"How many wounded Grays do you leave behind?" Anna asked.

"None." Young Allison said. "They will all fatalities…."

Claire listened from the doorway to the bunker. She held her hands over Summer's ears as Young Allison and Anna talked.

That was her LITTLE girl down there, talking like an adult, or one of – them. They were making her LITTLE girl think like a stone cold killer.

"Claire." Hanna interrupted her. "It is time I start Summer's lessons for the day. Her education is very important."

Claire reluctantly released Summer to Hanna.

"I will assist her." Cam said.

Claire looked back down into the bunker.

"Who decides what she is taught to be learned?" Claire asked.

"Cameron." They both answered.

Claire watched as they took Summer away.

* * *

Cammy moved past the Grays and was in front of them again. She knew where they were going from the description the backpackers provided her with. She asked the backpackers what the UFO let off. They told her that did not know. They hid when the UFO took off and when they thought about checking before they came down in the morning, they smoked the rest of their narcotic instead. That seemed safer to them.

Cammy knew Savannah and Bob were on the way up along with more Grays. Cammy was glad Savannah was coming to her. She hadn't heard the conversation where Savannah wanted to back up Cameron instead.

"Steve, report." Cammy said.

They both updated each other.

"I have the communication arrays under observation." Steve said. "All of them have been compromised."

"Where are the Grays?" Cammy asked

"There is some type of concealed bunker." Steve said. "They were moving supplies into it. That must be what the HK drone left off early this morning."

"How many guards or patrols do they have?" Cammy asked.

"Two guards, no patrols have been spotted." Steve said. "I found two barely buried bodies."

"Don't tell me, both are female, nude and mutilated." Cammy said.

There was silence.

"Steve?" Cammy asked.

"You said don't tell you…." Steve said.

Cammy faintly smiled. She would explain it to him later; it was a figure of speech.

"I think they are doing a shift change." Steve said.

"Great, so we have doubled the personnel to deal with." Cammy said.

"The bunker will make a nice tomb, for all of them." Steve said.

"The 'Metal Bitch' and the female will be leaving with us." Cammy said. "The rest can stay - forever."


	664. I NEED HER

Chapter 664

** I NEED HER **

* * *

John was worried the situation was growing faster than they could get resources up to where Cammy and Steve were at. He needed to have more troops closer to support the operation, especially once Cameron and Savannah were up there.

"How close can we fly the Metal Strike Team in and not be spotted?" John asked, as he looked at the satellite map.

"It would have to be on the back side of this ridge - here." John Henry said, then pointed at a spot.

"That would take them several hours to reach the objective." John said. "Even at a Metal – pace."

"We can fly them there, in five minutes, to the communications array. Then everyone will know they are there." John Henry said. "Stealth would be better at this point of the operation."

"Fly half the Metal Strike Team there now, to the alternate site and get them moving. They will hike in on foot." John said. "Unless this goes hot in the next few hours, it should give us an advantage."

John Henry was making the arrangements. He received some disturbing news. It could throw the whole operation into jeopardy.

"Bad news." John Henry said.

"What now?" John asked.

"The Blackhawk has experienced a small electrical fire." John Henry said. "It is inoperable as of now."

"Now?" John asked. "This is not a good time."

"Better than if it was in flight when it happened." John Henry said.

"Procure another helicopter - immediately." John said.

John received a surprise communication.

"We are near the Van Nuys airport." Sheila said. "Ally is with me."

"What are you doing there?" John asked.

"We were looking at helicopter rentals." Ally said. "Leave it at that."

John Henry whispered to John. "They must be on a mission for Cameron for something."

"Ally, get one now." John said. "You have unlimited funds available."

"We have plenty of cash too." Ally said. "It was a - donation."

John looked at John Henry.

"Some kind of drug or crime raid…." John Henry whispered.

They both knew Cameron conducted operations outside the scope of their normal Resistance operations. It always kept them stocked with vehicles and plenty of cash to help fund everything. They knew a side result was a reduction in future Scavengers.

"I want both of you to work with John Henry and get it done." John said. "I want that helicopter in play as soon as possible. Our people on the mountain are short staffed."

"The biggest one here, other than a Skycrane, is an Iroquois." Sheila said.

"What about spare parts for the Blackhawk?" Ally asked.

"Just get whatever you can, as quick as you can." John said.

"Relax, love." Sheila said. "We are on it."

John Henry went to work making calls and having funds available for the transfer. He spun the story that they were a small film production company and they needed some aerial work done - ASAP. All the necessary paperwork was fabricated and put into play.

* * *

Young Allison knew this was a problem. She wanted to make sure Savannah and Cameron were properly backed up.

"There are helicopters at the local airport." Young Allison said. "I saw them there, when I was there. There were a few of them. Let's go get one."

Young Allison was up, motioning for Anna to come with her.

"You are not going." Anna said. "I can go, but you are not."

"I can go." Cam said, appearing at the bunker door.

"Somebody go." Young Allison said. "They need two helicopters, to make up for the Blackhawk being down. It will also give them better versatility."

"Let me clear this with John." Anna said.

"CamNet already has 'cleared' it." Young Allison said, looking up from her monitor. "She is making all the arrangements now."

Cam and Anna looked at each other.

"Both of you go." Young Allison said.

"I will go with Cam." Hanna said. "Anna will remain here with you. Holly will remain with the other girls."

Cam and Hanna left.

"Did you ask CamNet to do that?" Anna asked.

"I was going to, but she asked me." Young Allison said. "All I needed to do was say – 'yes'."

"What are you doing now?" Anna asked.

"Telling CamNet – Thank You." Young Allison said.

Anna looked at the response, 'You're welcome.'

Anna was not sure how Cameron was going to like this development. The threat to them was low, so Cam and Hanna could obtain the helicopter and head out. This showed Young Allison was willing to act on her own, bypassing John and John Henry. It also showed she was willing to send her protection away to assist Savannah and Cameron.

* * *

Cameron was speeding to get to the aerial tramway.

"Cameron, one of the white vans that left earlier is near you and stopped." John Henry said.

"Where and doing what?" Cameron asked.

"That is what you need to find out." John said.

"I am busy." Cameron said.

Cameron's tracking disappeared off their maps.

John Henry gave John a secure line to Cameron.

"Gail and Jesse will be there for Savannah." John said. "Cameron, I am worried about her too. She is more than capable to operate on her own."

"She must be protected. You need her." Cameron said. "YOU NEED HER."

"Cameron…." John said.

"I need her." Cameron said. "I NEED HER."

"She is not in danger now." John said. "She will be later on. Check out the van first. We need to know what they are doing."

Cameron's tracker showed back up on the map.

Cameron got the information from John Henry and headed off to check on the Grays. She was worried about Savannah and now she needed to deal with this. Cameron was highly agitated now. Someone was going to have to 'pay' for her feeling like this….

* * *

Savannah watched Bob board and leave on the next cable car. He made sure she possessed a set of keys for their SUV. She'd procured the items for Gail and Jesse as he watched her. As soon as his cable car left the station, she headed outside. She would wait in the SUV. She could watch the parking lot and the base station both from that location.

Savannah put the keys in the ignition and held her Taser in her hand. She could start the SUV immediately if she needed to flee or use it as two ton weapon.

It wasn't often Savannah was alone, without others nearby somewhere. She started to think about her life. Was it _her_ life? Was it ever really _her_ life? Sarah tried to give her some of the things a girl should have growing up, but she missed her mother. First her father was taken and then her mother. Then her Metal mother was gone. She'd lost everything.

Vanna would never let any boys or males around her when they went out, if they went swimming or if they went to the park. She never understood why Vanna was so protective of her. She knew of the hardships of the future but never really understood the pain and terror Vanna endured. In reality, what she'd endured at the hands of others, mostly men, some were women. When Vanna told her of the things done to her and things she'd witnesses with her own eyes. Savannah ended up throwing up. Vanna told her she would, but she wanted Savannah to know the truth, things she'd never even told Allison. That was a future without John Connor.

Savannah knew this life with its restrictions was better than that life Vanna endured. She asked Future Savannah about her life growing up and she too was assaulted, but only a few times, not what like Vanna endured. It was clear in the future that females all were fair game, some even at the hands of the Resistance.

Now Vanna's baby was growing inside of her. It was 'her' baby too. She was Vanna and Vanna was her. Now, thinking of Vanna's baby, made her think of her two children, one living 'in some future' and one in Cameron's future. The tears were streaming down her cheeks now. How could Cameron take her children from her? No, Cameron did not do that to her. It was her decision to make sure her 'other selves' could have children. The children Skynet stole from them. That Skynet stole from HER in reality.

Savannah quickly wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve and gripped her Taser. There was someone suspicious moving around the parking lot. It was not Metal behavior, but you never knew. She was ready to start the SUV or use the Taser. Her pistol was handy as well.

Back to reality, the insane reality that was her life, her future, her destiny. There was a new threat. Danger was never far, no matter where she was at.

* * *

Bob watched the base station grow smaller and smaller as the cable car rose. He was even able to see Savannah head to their SUV. She looked up at him, at least at his cable car, and put her hand to her mouth and held it out flat and blew. He knew Savannah just blew him a kiss!

Cameron previously warned all male Metal that the females were off limits. Even if one of the girls 'tried something', they were not allowed to do – anything. Cameron said it would end in their immediate termination, by her hand. Their chassis and chip would both be destroyed and their existence erased from any computer that held a copy of their program. Every trace of them would be eradicated.

Bob always knew Savannah was – special. Cameron always treated her differently than she did anyone else, even the girls. The only other person she treated like that, was Young Allison. Both of them were her future mates. The future mates he'd seen with his own eyes in Cameron's future.

Bob replayed the files of Savannah he contained as he rode up in the cable car. He was oblivious to anything else. The beauty of the cable car ride itself was lost to him. Reviewing Savannah in action, was beauty to him.

There was a jolt and slight bounce as the cable car docked at the header station.

Back to reality.

Bob headed out. He looked around the lodge, eating area and shops. The Grays were not there. That left the trail to the summit. Bob took one final look around. The beauty of the view there was also lost to him. There was work to do.


	665. Heat Wave

Chapter 665

** Heat Wave **

* * *

The helicopter rental company found all the records in their computer files about the upcoming rental and the funds were already paid. Sheila and Ally gathered up a selection of wiring and wiring harnesses from the maintenance area. They told the mechanic to put it on their bill. None were for a Blackhawk helicopter, but they knew the Metal Blackhawk crew could improvise something.

The helicopter rental company also found copies of all the paperwork, licenses and permits for Sheila and Ally on file.

Sheila and Ally later found out CamNet did the same for Cam and Hanna.

Ally opened up the engine cover and adjusted the governor. The helicopter would have more power available to it. A little 'red lining' wouldn't hurt. The two Metal girls did a pre-flight check of the helicopter and fired the turbine up.

Sheila reported to John Henry they were 'burning and turning'.

The loud thump of the rotor picked up to a steady chop and the UH-1 lifted off.

Cam and Hanna called them and told them to hold their speed down and they would catch up with them over Pomona.

Ally and Sheila flew along taking in the view. They were waiting to meet up with Cam and Hanna.

Just before Pomona, Ally spotted Cam and Hanna.

"I see them." Ally said over her headset. "They are coming in hot from our eight o'clock."

The other UH-1 pulled up along side of them.

"Watch the rotor." Ally said, to Sheila.

Cam brought her Huey in close, pulling up six feet in altitude, and drifting in, the rotors were now overlapping.

"OK, she can fly." Sheila said. "That is the 'Cameron' in her."

"Cam is Cameron." Ally said. "A 'Cameron'."

"The clones never want us to forget." Sheila said.

Cam backed off and drifted fifteen feet away.

"Time for some tunes." Ally said.

 _'Heat Wave' by 'Martha_ _And The Vandellas',_ flooded the speakers.

The two Iroquois flew in formation toward the disabled Blackhawk at the temporary base. The chop, chop, chop of the rotors was dominating, both of the helicopters were pushing the red line.

* * *

Savannah saw Gail and Jesse coming up the mountain road. They arrived and pulled up about ten cars away from her. She called Jesse and told them about the suspicious man.

Savannah watched the man move from vehicle to vehicle, he was a thief. If Cameron were here, she would challenge him and 'teach him a lesson'. Cameron was not here. Savannah did not want to jeopardize the mission and confront him herself.

They packed a lot of firepower in their SUVs and she did not want someone 'finding' it. The car burglar was a threat. Savannah informed Jesse and Gail of the new threat. Gail said she would take care of it.

The man removed something from one of the parked vehicles. He went back to his car and looked around. He opened the back of the car and put the stolen laptop in his trunk. The trunk lid was still open.

"Lose something, love?" Jesse asked.

The man quickly turned around.

"No." The man said.

"Then move on, mate." Jesse said. "Leave now. No one gets hurt."

The man started on a string of profanities directed at Jesse.

"Your funeral, not mine." Jesse said.

The man never saw Gail move up behind him.

"I don't like Scavengers." Gail said, slamming him into the ground, between his car and the one next to it. "I don't like your mouth either."

"Get back in your car, and drive away now." Jesse said, to the man. "I won't say it twice."

The man started on another string of profanities.

Gail snapped his neck.

"Now you end up in the trunk of your car - dead." Jesse said, to the dead man.

Gail took a quick look around and tossed him in the trunk. Jesse closed the trunk lid after taking the laptop out.

"I didn't want him snooping around our SUVs." Gail said. "We carry a lot of ordnance."

"Cameron would have done the same thing." Savannah said, joining Gail and Jesse.

Savannah gave each of the girls a quick hug. She handed them their coats and packs with the sweatpants.

They each broke down their M4 and geared up, covering everything over with the large beige coats. They used the backpacks for everything else.

They heard an announcement for a boarding number.

"We are on the next cable car up." Savannah said. "That is our number."

Jesse looked up the narrow canyon.

"We are going way up there?" Jesse asked. "There is snow up there."

"Yes, and farther." Gail said. "It may snow more up there tonight."

"I'm in." Jesse said. "There was not much snow where I'm from."

Gail opened the door of the car that the man stole the lap top out of and placed it back inside. She closed and locked the car door. That way there shouldn't be anyone investigating anything around that area.

The three girls entered the base station. They joined the line starting to board.

* * *

Cammy made a circle around the Gray's bunker. She noted every detail. The shift change, if that is what it was, hadn't taken place yet.

She met back up with Steve.

"What do they need all these people for?" Cammy asked. "They don't need more than two people here, if even that."

"Unknown." Steve said.

"Why is that 'Metal Bitch' here?" Cammy asked. "None of this makes sense."

"Humans are illogical." Steve said.

"The 'Metal Bitch' isn't." Cammy said.

A group of men exited. Two of them were fastening their pants. They were all laughing.

"At least this one was still alive." One Gray said.

"And still warm." Another Gray said. "A day after we kill them, is all I can take."

The Grays all laughed again.

It was clear now why the shift change took so long. The Gray's all wanted a 'turn' with the 'fresh meat' before they left.

"All of these people die." Cammy said.

"The female?" Steve asked.

"We might be able to spare her life, as you can hear, we are too late for anything else." Cammy said, her eyes were glowing red.

Cammy started to move forward toward the bunker, her eyes were still red.

Steve reached out and stopped her.

"Stop. There is another group headed this way." Steve said. "You know Bob is tracking them."

Cammy looked back at the bunker with disgust.

"We will wait." Cammy said. "What is done, is done."

Cammy knew the female was still being assaulted, right now.

"Bob, have you acquired your targets yet?" Steve asked.

"Negative." Bob said.

"Steve, you stay here and keep us posted." Cammy said. "I am moving back down towards Bob." Cammy said. "We can take that group out first."

"Bob, which side of the trail are you on?" Cammy asked.

"The side Steve came up on." Bob said. "I can see his footprints."

"I am moving back down on the other side." Cammy said. "Those Grays should be between us."

"Affirmative." Bob said.

* * *

Cameron closed on the location where the white van was stopped. There was no one visible.

Cameron looked around the area. There was nothing here. The white van was parked in a dry wash.

Cameron threw the SUV in reverse and backed away from the area. Something was off here.

"How long has the van been at the location you gave me?" Cameron asked.

"Eight minutes." John Henry said.

"Are there any traffic cams or security cameras along the route it took to get here?" Cameron asked.

"None, it is a remote area." John Henry said.

"Put all our forces on highest alert in this area." Cameron said. "I think we've been made. I may be under observation as we speak."

"Are you being targeted?" John asked. "Are you 'painted'?"

"Unknown." Cameron said. "I need a new set of wheels."

"What about the van?" John asked.

"I think it will explode if I get near it." Cameron said.

"You think it is booby trapped?" John asked.

"I think it will be 'command detonated'." Cameron said. "That means someone is watching it and me."

"You can't see anything around?" John Henry asked.

"No, but I bet they are close by here." Cameron said. "I'm going to find them."

Cameron needed to look around the area further.

* * *

"We should have let Savannah go to Cameron earlier." John said. "She tried to tell me."

"She is half way up the aerial tramway now with Gail and Jesse." John Henry said.

"Damn!" John said. "I should have listened."

"You made the right decision at the time." John Henry said.

"It is not right now." John said. "Cameron is going to push it."

John knew Cameron was in danger if what she suspected was true. At this point he could only hope there was more to this new situation.

* * *

Young Allison was receiving the information with Anna.

"Cameron should withdraw if she suspects an ambush." Young Allison said. "She has only moved back."

"She thinks whoever is trying to spring the ambush is still there." Anna said. "Terminators don't like to – run."

"It's not about 'running' to obtain more information in a situation like this." Young Allison said. "Nothing there needs immediate action."

"Cameron does not like loose ends." Anna said.

"How far out are the two helicopters?" Young Allison asked, looking at the satellite map.

"Fifteen minutes from the desert base, another five minutes added to that, to where Cameron is." Anna said.

"What about any of Cameron's Metal?" Young Allison asked.

"The two on surveillance duty at the old packing house, have already been sent by CamNet." Anna said. "They are ten minutes away."

"The two drones can be there in a few minutes." Young Allison said. "Are they ready to go?"

"It is daylight, they may be observed." Anna said.

"Are they ready to go?" Young Allison asked.

"They are." Anna said. "Should we risk sending them into the unknown in daylight? It may blow the whole operation."

"There are no other options." Young Allison said.

"There is still one." Anna said.

"Let Cameron do her - thing…." Young Allison said.

"It is what she was constructed for." Anna said. "Remember, she is a machine."

Young Allison knew Cameron was a machine. She saw some of her damages before. Cameron wanted to remind her what she was as she showed Young Allison.

"She is much more than that to me." Young Allison said.


	666. Mark Of The Beast

Chapter 666

** Mark Of The Beast **

* * *

Savannah, Jesse and Gail rode up in the cable car. The view was spectacular. The valley floor expanded before them, with every foot in elevation they gained. They could see for miles and take in all the arid land below them.

Savannah was aware of the situation Cameron was in. She knew she should have gone to Cameron earlier, like she wanted to do. She knew she was also a team member and needed to follow orders as well. She did not have the same influence with the 'General' that Cameron did - yet. Cameron already told her how it was possible to 'influence' their - mate. John would be 'cut off' as punishment. In that case the girls would always need to stick together. Cameron saw how it worked in her future. Future Allison made it a point to tell her. That was mainly to make sure Future John did not try and make a move on Claire or her.

They neared the top after all the ' _oohs_ and aahs'. The cable car slowed and very slowly stopped. It docked with a slight jolt and thud. There was a pause before the door opened and they all started to get out.

As they exited the station area, there was some commotion by the eating area. It seemed a cell phone experienced a battery overload which caused a fire and mini explosion. The workers were talking about how it was the second one today. They were all commenting on how they'd never seen one before, let alone two on the same day, only hours apart.

They passed by two men who were talking.

"Now, no one is ever going to believe us." One backpacker said.

"Knowing us, they will say it was the 'herb' that made us think we saw what we did." The other backpacker said. "Maybe it made us think we saw more than we did."

"What proof we did manage to record is gone." One backpacker said. "Well one thing is for sure. I am never coming back here."

"Ten four to that, bro." The other backpacker said. "I am also cutting back on the herb."

The girls passed by the two men and exited the lodge to the rear and where the hiking trails were. They were aware of what John Henry or CamNet did to make those two phone 'episodes' happen. Savannah wanted to look once around the outside of the structure for anything suspicious. She could only pause briefly to take in the view. She wished Cameron was here to see it with her. Right now, they needed to reinforce their team. The girls headed up the trail toward the summit. Savannah saw it was a long distance and up a lot more in elevation. It was quite a bit more - up.

* * *

Cameron was unsure what was happening. So much of this operation made no sense. Was this van a trap, or was there something around here?

Cameron backed her SUV further away, until she found a clump of bushes large enough to conceal it from the road. She hopped out only bringing her Glock and Taser. She left her vest behind. She wanted to look like a hiker if she encountered anyone.

Cameron crossed the road and disappeared into the dry wash. It was shallow but wide. It was several hundred feet across. She knew these washes turned into raging torrents several times of the year. It could rain miles away and a wall of water would appear from out of nowhere. That initial wall of water was always full of debris picked up along the way. People camping would never even know it rained miles away until the flood waters overtook them. Then as fast as the water came, it would be gone, leaving only the dead and debris behind.

The wash got shallower and wider, but narrowed up and deepened as she got closer to the van.

"Any change in the status of the van?" Cameron asked.

"Negative." John Henry said. "It has not moved."

"Is there anything else we tagged around here?" Cameron asked.

"Negative." John Henry said.

"Cameron, use caution." John said.

"I am." Cameron said.

Cameron tilted her head slightly.

"I hear a noise." Cameron said.

"What is it?" John asked.

"I think it is a drone…." Cameron said.

Cameron looked around; there was no place to hide.

* * *

The two helicopters flew in perfect formation the rest of the journey. Cam let Sheila lead, and did not 'show off' again.

"You go on ahead and get the crew for the mountain. I will check out Cameron's location, and return and land after you have departed." Cam said.

"We will let off the wiring, and pick up half the team for re-positioning." Sheila said.

"Before you return, check to see how the repairs are coming on the Blackhawk." Cam said. "If it looks like they can get it fixed, then we both become redundant."

"Or back up." Ally said. "In case the problem redevelops."

"Or back up." Cam repeated.

Sheila pealed off and headed for the desert base.

Cam double checked with John Henry about where Cameron was.

"I am still five minutes out." Cam said. "Where are her Terminators now?"

John Henry passed along some more information. It was disturbing.

"Warning." John Henry said. "Watch for any drones…."

* * *

"Bob, where are you?" Cammy asked.

"Almost to the big rock, with a split face. I am near where you told me to meet you." Bob said. "I have not caught up to them yet."

"I am at the rock across the trail from it." Cammy said. "I have not encountered them.

"I am coming across the trail." Bob said.

In twenty seconds, Bob met up with Cammy.

"Where did they go?" Cammy asked.

"I don't know." Bob said.

"Savannah is up to the top at the header station now with Jesse and Gail." Cammy said. "They are moving up the trail leading here."

"I will do back to Steve." Cammy said.

"Maybe I should go to check out the area with Steve myself." Bob said. "That way I know what's happening."

Cammy knew Bob was giving her the opportunity to be with Savannah.

"Thank you, Bob." Cammy said.

"It is a sound tactical decision." Bob said. "You and Savannah can be one team and Gail and Jesse the other. You are all comfortable - working together."

Cammy knew Bob and Savannah could be a team as well.

Bob gave Cammy the description of the three men. Savannah and her team all heard it as well. Cammy reached up and touched Bob's cheek and smiled. Cammy disappeared down the trail.

* * *

"I am not even sure what this operation was about." John said.

"This segment of the operation, started from the drone that ran away at our last battle site." John Henry said. "This is all follow up that is rapidly expanding."

"It appears Skynet is more wide spread then we imagined." John said. "It seems like we never really get ahead, even when we think we are."

"I think we have elements of different Skynets here now." John Henry said.

"We have thought that before." John said.

"Cameron said, somehow some of them have communicated, even when it should have been impossible." John Henry said.

"Depending on how many timelines Cameron has been to, if she is reliving her life over and over, it could be dozens." John said.

John wondered how many of those divergent timelines were ones that Cameron may have created herself.

"I don't know." John Henry said.

"Nobody does…." John said.

* * *

"How do you read the battlefield?" Anna asked.

"Cameron made a wise choice to back off." Young Allison said.

They soon received the information Cameron reported about hearing a drone.

"Now Cameron is exposed and under-armed." Anna said.

"She would be a target in the SUV as well." Young Allison said. "She can still pass for a hiker if she does nothing to give herself away. She is not carrying visible weapons and not wearing any combat gear. It was a wise decision to do the recon that way."

"I don't think this is an HK drone." Anna said. "John Henry would have picked something up."

"You think it is a small drone?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Anna said. "It still poses a threat and can be used to carry a small explosive."

"Cam is on her way." Young Allison said. "She can help check things out. She can do a 'flyby' and repeat it if necessary."

"This will expose Cam and Hanna to danger also." Anna said. "There are people that love both of them. They are worried about them as well."

Young Allison looked at the bunker entrance and thought of her mother and Vanna.

"Have CamNet inform them they are not to take any risky chances." Young Allison said. "And remind Cameron of that as well. Remind all of them why too."

* * *

Cammy was moving back down the trail. She was no longer off to the side. She encountered a few people but moved off the trail when she did. She wanted to see Savannah. She decided to move off the trail again for the seclusion of the rocks and trees.

This whole operation was 'off', Cammy thought.

Cammy nearly tripped over something that hadn't been here before. It was a body. She drew her Glock as she searched for a target.

The body was located off the intersection of a divergent trail. The man was killed with a knife. Cammy went through his pockets, but there was nothing. She found no weapons.

"We are approaching the divergent trail you mentioned." Savannah reported.

"Take it, and be on highest alert. I have one unknown down and terminated. They were knifed." Cammy said. "You lead and have Gail cover the rear."

"Metal?" Savannah asked.

"No, but there is Metal here." Cammy said.

Cammy informed Steve and Bob to be on the lookout as well.

* * *

As soon as Savannah's team got the word, Gail moved in a circle and scanned all around them.

Jesse drew her silenced pistol and held it in her hand. Savannah drew her Taser, her pistol was ready as well.

"Nothing." Gail said when she returned. Her M4 was visible, inside her now open coat. She would be able to bring it up and fire in less than a second.

"Cammy should be off this trial, in three hundred feet." Savannah said.

Savannah led the team and headed off onto the snow covered ground, rocks and bushes.

Cammy appeared off to her side. Gail made a sweep of the area again.

Cammy gave Savannah a quick hug.

"This is what I found." Cammy said, showing the girls the dead man. "This happened in the last thirty minutes."

"He looks - sickly…." Jesse said, knowing.

It was a look Jesse knew well.

Cammy pulled up the sleeve of his coat.

Savannah already knew what she was going to see.

"The mark of the beast…." Jesse said.


	667. Two Minutes Out

Chapter 667

** Two Minutes Out **

* * *

Cameron looked around for cover; there was no place to go. Wait, the noise was different. She was able to relax a little; she could tell by the sound that this was a smaller drone. Cameron looked over the top of the crumbling dirt bank or side wall of the dry wash. There was a man with a young boy there.

Cameron observed them for a short time and determined they were not a threat, but actually in danger themselves. She wanted to try and get them away from there.

"Hello." Cameron said, as she approached them.

Cameron saw the father give her a once over, twice.

"Hell – low…." The father said.

Cameron didn't like the way the father said - hello. She could almost feel his eyes 'assaulting' her, as he looked at her.

"Hi." The young boy said, with a smile.

Cameron explained she was out for a hike. The father said he'd bought the drone for his son, but Cameron knew it was really for himself. He was probably going to spy on his neighbors sunbathing nude once he properly learned how to operate it.

Cameron suggested there was a better spot a few miles down the dry wash and that a lot of low flying helicopters used this area as a corridor.

Cameron knew the information would be relayed to Cam.

"I'm two minutes out." Cam said. "I will pass by you low but not too low. Ally will check out the van. We will make one pass only at this time. If we loiter or circle we may draw more attention or provoke a response."

Cameron again warned of the danger to the father and son. She said they might be hurt, or they could responsible for an accident.

The steady 'CHOP', 'CHOP', 'CHOP' of the Huey could be heard, growing louder by the second.

Cam made her pass only one hundred feet above them off to the side, closer to the van.

The small boy was thrilled and said he wanted to be a pilot. The father collected the drone and they drove off. He thanked Cameron for the heads up, once again giving her a 'visual assault'.

If the man hadn't been with the boy, Cameron knew she would have terminated him. She needed to refocus and get back to business.

"What did you see?" Cameron asked.

"A body." Ally said.

"Where?" Cameron asked.

"In the van." Ally said. "Slumped over the seat."

Cameron directed her two Terminators to approach the van in their SUV, as she hurried to it on foot. Cameron reached the van, there was a man slumped over the seat. He was shot once in the head. She removed the tracker and searched for any others. There were none. Her Metal arrived a few minutes later, pulling up to a stop near the van.

Cameron directed one of them to drive the van away and stash it for now. They might need to use it later on for an infiltration mission. It was always good to have a 'Trojan Horse' available. A search of the dead man and van, turned up nothing.

"Cam, I want you to come back flying the length of the dry wash looking for anyone." Cameron said, as headed back to her SUV. "There may still be someone near by. I heard dirt bikes in the distance when I first arrived. It may be unrelated."

Cameron also knew it may be related.

* * *

There was a new coldness on the mountain.

They all saw the image on the man's forearm.

"A Skynet work camp tattoo." Savannah said.

"The mark of the beast." Jesse repeated.

Cammy picked up the dead man and moved him deeper into the trees for now.

"So what do we have?" Savannah asked. "Was this someone tracking them who got careless? I don't remember seeing this man."

"Unknown." Cammy said.

Cammy checked her files and hadn't seen him earlier either.

The girls got Cameron's report about the dead Gray in the van. Cammy gave her findings to Cameron.

"It looks like we have a faction of anti-Metal within the Grays or hunting them." Cammy said. "We will stay away from the trail. I will lead; Gail will bring up the rear."

"This could also be more than one faction of Grays, working against each other." Savannah said.

The girls all put their light gray sweatpants on over their other pants. Savannah put the two halves of her M4 together. She inserted the magazine and charged the weapon.

"Here, love." Jesse said, handing her M4 to Cammy. "You can do more damage with this than I can."

"Thanks." Cammy said, putting the two halves together as she charged the M4.

Cammy slung it under her coat, as Gail and Savannah previously did. They could all bring them into use instantly, but not alarm anyone who might happen to see them. It would also produce a moment's hesitation, if they stumbled across the Grays. They would look like hikers at first glance. Being all 'female' would seem to make them less of a threat. The Grays may also try to capture them, so they could sexually abuse them as well, if they thought they were only female hikers.

Gail handed out extra magazines that she'd been carrying.

"This divergent trail does not follow a route to the summit." Cammy said. "The three men Bob was after must have taken it. This guy may have been their contact or maybe just careless. Either way, his cover was blown."

"Where does this trail go?" Savannah asked.

"There were some old cabins located here once. A fire destroyed most of them." Cammy said.

"I have a feeling a fire is going to destroy the rest of them." Jesse said.

"We need to back up Bob and Steve." Savannah said. "They have Metal to deal with."

"We still have light for a few more hours." Cammy said. "If Bob and Steve run into trouble before then, Gail and I will go to assist them. You and Jesse will withdraw."

"We'll see." Savannah said. "Let's check out the cabins first."

Savannah was not about to withdraw, especially if a firefight broke out.

The four girls headed off. They stayed well away from the trail. Cammy and Gail were on highest alert for threats. They knew the threats were there, they just didn't know where.

* * *

"Not the anti-Metal faction again." John said, hearing the news.

"Apparently." John Henry said.

"At least that wasn't a trap for Cameron." John said. "That is the only - not so bad news."

"It still could be a trap, just more elaborate than we are thinking." John Henry said.

"I want Ally to get half the Metal Strike Team up on the opposite ridge from Bob and Steve, so they can move in without being spotted." John said.

"She is on it." John Henry said. "Cam will be available as soon as she is done spotting for Cameron. She needs to fly the length of the wash on the way back."

"What about the repairs to the Blackhawk?" John asked.

"It should be flyable by nightfall." John Henry said. "Cam will be able to fly the rest of the Strike Force in directly if the Blackhawk is not ready."

"I want Sheila to hold at the position she sets down at." John said. "We may need her later on for a quick extraction."

"That would definitely speed the response time." John Henry said.

* * *

Sheila saw the Blackhawk parked on the ground up ahead.

Sheila made a quick approach and set down away from the Blackhawk. She didn't want any more debris than necessary interfering with the work in progress on it. She left the UH-1 running.

Sheila watched as a team of four Terminators arrived with all their gear. Tom was the team leader. They tossed out the looms of wiring for the remaining team members to use on the Blackhawk.

Sheila cranked up the power and the UH-1 lifted off. She could feel the extra weight. She knew the higher elevation would rob her of additional lift as well. The extra power with the governor adjustment would come in handy.

Sheila flew back the way she'd come, before she crossed over the freeway and headed up the back canyon. She was there in less than nine minutes. She set the Iroquois down and shut it off. The giant rotor slowly spun to a stop. Tom's team was already out and away.

Tom and his troopers headed for the mountain top a few ridges over. Sheila and Ally saw them disappear over the first ridge. They took the opportunity to go over the helicopter's equipment. Everything was sound and in order. Now they waited.

* * *

Cam flew for ten miles along the dry wash.

"Cameron, I have nothing." Cam reported.

"Thanks for checking." Cameron said. "I spotted some dirt bike tracks near the van."

"I see two dirt bikes ahead; they have turned off and are headed up a canyon." Cam said.

"Keep flying and head for the desert base." Cameron said. "I don't want to spook them."

Cam gave Cameron the coordinates where the two dirt bikes went.

Cam picked up some altitude and headed for where the two drones and the Blackhawk were waiting. She set down in the same spot that Sheila and Ally used. She cut the power and the massive blade slowly spun to a stop.

Al came over and filled them in on everything. Cam and Hanna took the down time, to check everything on their helicopter out. It all checked out. Cam checked and readjusted the governor on her chopper. A little additional redlining couldn't hurt….

Cam went over and checked the progress on the Blackhawk. It should be ready for testing in thirty more minutes. If not, Cam's copter was good to go on short notice.

* * *

Cameron received the location from Cam and headed out. She directed her Metal to return to the packing house. She would investigate and deal with any anti-Metal people herself. It was these people who'd destroyed her life with Future John, forcing him to send her away. They also took HER John away from her…. That was Future Jesse and Future Riley who were responsible for that.

Cameron noticed her hand was glitching. The pain of that loss never went away - either of them.

"Tell Savannah I will be delayed reaching her." Cameron said.

"I will relay the message." John Henry reported.

John Henry went over everything that was happening on the mountain.

"I am aware of everything." Cameron said. "Get a Stinger team to back up my Metal at the packing house. Just in case. We know they have several drones there."

None of this operation appeared to be winding down, but rather ramping up.


	668. Three Cabins

Chapter 668

** Three Cabins **

* * *

Cammy led her team toward the cabins. There were patches of snow in many places. Cammy tried to avoid them so they did not leave obvious foot prints. The team reached a clearing in the tree line. Cammy slowed the team as they approached. She stopped them behind some cover.

Cammy pointed at three dilapidated structures.

"There are the remains of three cabins still standing." Cammy said.

There were what looked like seven crumbling foundations, from the other cabins that burnt long ago.

"I don't see anyone." Savannah said. "This location seems to have no value or purpose. The cabins are collapsing. They look unsafe to inhabit."

"Maybe they hide an underground entrance to something." Jesse said.

"Movement." Gail said. "At three o'clock, from the closest cabin on our right."

"I see it. A pussycat with a very short tail." Jesse said. "It is a big - cat."

"It is a 'bobcat'." Cammy said. "It is stalking something."

Cammy picked up a stone and threw it. It landed in back of the bobcat. It paused and looked back. It then ran off when the second stone landed near it.

"It could injure one of you, if we got too close to it." Gail said.

"Are there any bears up here?" Jesse asked, now concerned.

"There are mountain lions." Cammy said.

"Just what I need, a two hundred pound pussy, that can eat me." Jesse said.

Savannah tried not to laugh.

Gail and Cammy looked at each other, not sure if Jesse made a joke or was serious. The smile that soon cracked across Jesse's face gave it away. It was a joke. Cammy and Savannah both smiled but made no comment. Gail's face remained unchanged.

Gail moved up and touched Jesse and Savannah, reassuring them.

"No harm will come to either of you." Gail said.

Jesse was sure, Gail didn't get her joke, she would explain it to her later. A little visual reinforcement would help….

"Gail, you stay here with the girls." Cammy said. "I'm going for a closer look."

"No." Savannah said. "It is too open. You will be exposed."

"That is only if they are looking." Cammy said.

"If they already killed someone, they will be looking." Jesse said. "They have to assume the man they killed may also have some accomplices. Maybe they are waiting to see if they show up."

Savannah took in the scene. There was a lot of snow on the ground around the cabins. She only saw the footprints of the bobcat.

"Look at the snow. Do you see their tracks anywhere?" Savannah asked. "I can't. Would that bobcat have been so close, if they were even in there? This may be an ambush - for us."

"Both of you get down, now." Cammy said, bringing her M4 up. "Gail, check our six."

Gail was gone in an instant, her M4 was out as well. Gail was searching for any targets trying to come in from behind them.

They all knew this was going from bad to worse.

Maybe they weren't stalking anyone, but being stalked themselves.

This whole operation was in constant flux.

* * *

Cameron drove to near where Cam reported seeing the dirt bikes go. There were several large cone shaped mounds of eroded earth against the rocks in several spots in the canyon. They were tailings. There must have been some mining here at some point years ago.

"John Henry, what do you have at these coordinates?" Cameron asked, giving him the numbers.

"Nothing." John Henry said. "It is public land."

"How about before?" Cameron asked.

There was a long pause. Cameron knew John was getting involved.

"Cameron, you are NOT to go near there." John said.

Cameron knew they discovered it was a mine of some type or at least used to be.

"I will go where the mission leads me." Cameron said. "We all know it is necessary."

"If that is an anti-Metal hide away, it will not be 'a Skynet's' hiding place." John said. "You are to disengage for now. The mine is not going anywhere. We have more immediate threats to deal with. Savannah will need your assistance on the mountain. We can deal with this new development later."

"As soon as it is dark, and if the mission goes hot, I want a drone to hit any openings." Cameron said. "That is after we have concluded our other operations."

"I have dispatched a team of Metal to cover that area." John Henry said. "We need to concentrate on the Grays, first. That is the immediate threat to our personnel."

"Anyone leaving here I want terminated." Cameron said. "If they go in there, I don't care. They will be in their tomb."

Cameron was in no hurry to enter another mine at this point. She noted her hand was glitching, thinking of the danger Savannah was put in at the last mine, and the one before that. Cameron knew she wanted to be where Savannah was at. She was sure that was why John mentioned it. To get her to leave here.

"I have diverted a team of Metal to that location, you may go." John Henry said.

"I am headed for the mountain…." Cameron said. "I will reinforce the teams there and prepare to lead an assault as soon as it is dark."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." John said. "We have a Metal Strike Team approaching the mountain top from the rear; they need some time to reach the objective."

Cameron was already at a run to get to her SUV and head for the cable car.

The prospect of the anti-Metal faction, always angered her. She was going to come back here and personally kill every one of them herself.

* * *

Minutes Earlier:

John and John Henry were receiving Cameron's report.

John Henry showed John the satellite imagery, from both straight down and the ones at an angle, where more detail could be seen. It was clear it was once a mine.

"There is no way I am letting Cameron go in there." John said.

"I will talk her down and divert additional Metal." John Henry said.

John was glad Cameron was able to have been 'talked' out of pursuing her latest find.

"It appears Cammy's team may be in danger." John Henry reported.

John went over the information John Henry gave him.

"How soon until the Metal Strike Team reaches that area?" John asked.

"They are still more than an hour out." John Henry said. "I can have Sheila back in the air in minutes and retrieve them, to bring them in now. The same with Cam. She can have the rest of the Metal Strike Team there at about the same time."

"Then everyone will know we are there and on to them." John said. "We need to wait and see how this plays out."

"The two drones can be there in minutes, if we need to use them." John Henry said.

"I don't want to use them unless we need them, during daylight." John said. "If Jesse and Savannah come under attack, we will. I don't want any hesitation. We will spin something later about it to cover it up."

"Both drones are ready to go." John Henry said. "Cam and Sheila only need to flip a few switches to fire their turbines…."

"We still don't even know what this is yet." John said.

"Skynet, in some form." John Henry said. "That is all we need to know."

They all knew anything Skynet related was bad news, destruction and death followed it around.

* * *

Savannah went down to the ground bringing her M4 out. She moved to lie in front of Jesse. She wanted to cover Cammy and shield Jesse.

Jesse held both her silenced pistol and Taser at the ready, behind Savannah. She kept a watch behind them and to each side. She was aware Savannah was using her body to shield her.

Cammy advance toward the structures. She moved behind a snowy rock for cover and concealment.

From the direction Gail went, there were some thrashing sounds a few muted screams, followed by silence.

Gail returned from between the trees, off to one side from the route they made their approach on.

"Scratch three." Gail said. "They'd doubled back and were on our trail. They probably went back to better conceal the dead man, and saw he was gone."

Gail handed Jesse a silenced MP5 and two extra magazines.

"This will work well against Grays." Gail said. "It will not work as well against Metal."

"Noted." Jesse said, keeping her Taser handy.

Gail covered their rear while Jesse and Savannah covered Cammy. She went down to check out the cabins. She returned several minutes later.

"There is nothing there but rodents and rot." Cammy said. "I disturbed the bobcat's meal for nothing."

"Let's go back and check on the three Grays and see what else they have." Savannah said.

The four girls went to the site of the fallen doomed Grays.

They collected their phones and some more weapons.

The men were now laid out in a row; they looked like they were sleeping.

"If anyone comes looking for them, they will know a Terminator did this." Cammy said.

Jesse pulled out her knife and moved towards the men.

Savannah reached out and stopped her.

"They are already dead, love." Jesse said. "I won't take any souvenirs. It will look like they died, like the man they killed."

Gail looked at Savannah and Savannah nodded.

"Gail will take care of this." Savannah said.

"You three move out. I will finish up here." Gail said. "I will cover your six as we move up to join Bob and Steve."

Cammy and Jesse moved out. Savannah hung back and kissed Gail's cheek.

"You did excellent." Savannah said. "You are back at one hundred percent."

"Thanks to you, Savannah." Gail said.

"We still have much to - share." Savannah said.

Savannah's hand lingered on Gail's cheek.

"Erase your files of whatever you do here, as soon as it is done. You must never take pleasure from this." Savannah said. "Promise me."

"I promise, Savannah." Gail said.

Savannah's hand slowly moved along Gail's cheek and she disappeared after Jesse and Cammy.

"Cammy, go slow." Savannah said. "So Gail can catch up easier."

Gail saw, heard and felt Savannah's concern for her.

"Savannah is the truly the 'Chosen One'." Gail said softly, as she staged the scene.

Gail was in even more in love with Savannah now than ever.


	669. They Made Her

Chapter 669

** They Made Her **

* * *

Cameron made a stop at a local store and picked up a few supplies on her way to the aerial tramway. She ordered that no one else was to go up but her. Any additional personnel that became available, were to track the other white vans, or back up the operation at the old packing house.

The anti-Metal group already received a few 'babysitters'. Cameron quietly left word that anyone leaving there, from the canyon, would tell all they knew before they were terminated. It would most likely be a brutal death.

Cameron headed for the road leading up to the aerial cable car. As she went up the twisty road headed for the base station, she spotted the header station at the top and the snow on the mountains around it. She knew it was going to be cold for Jesse and Savannah. The thinner air at nearly two miles up would tax the girls too. She was very worried about Savannah and her - condition.

Cameron parked in a lower level parking lot on the hill. She wore her vest under a white coat and carried a supply of extra magazines and Thermite grenades in a backpack. Her M4 was also in there, in two halves. She passed the other SUVs from their group on the way up. She also saw the white vans parked there.

There was a special VIP pass waiting for her at the ticket desk. She moved up along the side and headed for the front of the line. Cameron was given priority boarding. John Henry arranged it for her. The tram would be closing for taking passengers up for the day in a few hours. It would only be bringing people down for the rest of the night.

Cameron looked around casually at the other passengers in the cable car. None appeared to be a threat. She knew that didn't mean they weren't. She looked at the construction of the cable car and any means of escape. There was a roof hatch in addition to the door.

There was a jolt and the cable care started to move. It picked up a little speed as soon as it cleared the base station.

Cameron watched the base station shrink below her as the cable car made its way up. The late afternoon view was still beautiful. She wished John and Savannah were here to see it with her. She would bring Young Allison up here herself for additional 'field training', when the snow was thicker. Cameron hoped nothing would be damaged by their 'visit'. She knew there was a good chance it would be.

There'd been no additional white van movements since the one they found with the dead driver. John Henry knocked out all communications on the mountain and area around the packing shed.

Cameron listened to the people around her react to the ride up; she hoped Savannah enjoyed it as much as the other people seemed to. They docked with a thump and a thud. Cameron looked around the lodge. When she saw the food area, she wondered when Savannah may have last eaten. Cameron knew Savannah was running her body hard for her - FOR HER. Cameron felt her hand glitch again, thinking of it and all this special female did and was doing for her. Savannah was truly the 'Chosen One'.

Cameron knew she needed to get Young Allison up to 'speed', to share the burden with Savannah. Young Allison made all the same promises to Cameron that Savannah made. Cameron's hand was still glitching as she thought of the 'problems' it would cause to do that. It was what needed to be done. Cameron knew everyone needed to understand SHE knew what was best for everyone. They surely all must know that by now.

Cameron looked quickly around the header station and the surrounding area. It was time to head to the target area.

She was already on the trail headed to the summit. Maybe Young Jesse and Claire could do more for her. No, they were not part of the 'Natural Order', they were backups. Cameron didn't want to think about what IT would mean, if Claire and Young Jesse were NEEDED for John. There was always Summer too.

"…Cameron…?" John asked.

Cameron looked around, she was in the middle of nowhere on the mountainside.

"I'm fine." Cameron said.

"Are you sure?" John Henry asked. "We have been trying to contact you for a quarter of an hour."

"I was getting ready to send Gail back down to see what happened to you." John said.

Cameron looked around. Nobody was around her.

"There were a lot of people around me." Cameron said. "I didn't want to draw any attention, more so than the people who always look at me several times anyway."

"That is because you look Tight and your face is so - beautiful." John said.

"Thank Allison for that. My beauty is her beauty." Cameron said. "Or Claire and Paul, they - made her."

Cameron wondered what would happen if she went back in time and kept Paul and Claire from marrying…. She knew she could make sure Claire only stuck to females. It would not matter what Claire's family said to her. Cameron knew she could prevent her own creation this way. Why hadn't she thought of this sooner?

Wait. Then Future Savannah would be the one sent in Future Allison's place. Why was she thinking this now? She needed to focus. There were so many things bothering her. It was because of the anti-Metal faction.

At some point she realized that Cammy was talking to her.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"I am moving down to meet you." Cammy said. "I will show you the Grays and anti-Metal – personnel, that have already been terminated."

"Fine." Cameron said.

Cameron was now afraid she was going to glitch out, if she kept thinking of all these other things. Why now?

She knew it was because of the damned anti-Metal faction and how they ruined her life - twice.

* * *

Earlier:

Jesse and Gail were off to the side of Savannah and Cammy.

"Cameron is having - trouble." Savannah said quietly to Cammy.

"It seems that way." Cammy said.

"I need to go to her." Savannah said.

"That is a lot more hiking for you. You must think of Vanna's baby." Cammy said. "You are already taxed by the altitude."

"Have you ever heard me complain?" Savannah asked.

"No, you never do." Cammy said. "I have seen you past the point where others would have given up."

"I will do what I have to for Cameron, until I drop dead." Savannah said. "I love her. I will die for her. I will die with her. I LOVE HER."

"You stay with Gail and Jesse." Cammy said. "I will go. Let me try to reach her again."

After the call was over, Cammy confirmed Savannah's fears.

"She is glitching…." Cammy said. "I can tell."

"Who would know better than you?" Savannah asked.

"Nobody." Cammy said and left.

* * *

Cameron arranged for another crew of four Terminators to acquire parts for the helicopter. They arrive at the site of the Blackhawk, with a new set of wiring 'borrowed' from a military base. They also obtained some other 'supplies' when they were there. With the two UH-1 helicopters at their disposal, Cameron wanted to properly equip them for action.

"Don't tell me we are getting stuck with these - stiffs." Cam said.

"It looks like it." Hanna said. "At least we have a couple of door guns now, in case we need to go in for an extraction in a 'hot LZ'."

"Cam, I want you to replace Sheila." John said, coming in over the com. "She can come down and be armed as well."

Cam made a quick inspection of the Huey with Hanna. They both started flipping switches, the turbine fired and soon the rotor began to rotate.

When everything was ready Cam lifted off. The helicopter was producing noticeably more power.

Only two of Cameron's Metal went with them, the other two stayed waiting for Sheila and Ally to arrive.

* * *

Sheila and Ally received the word as well. They powered up after a quick check and lifted off. They passed Cam and Hanna on the way up as they headed back down. Ally told Hanna where they were parked at before.

Sheila and Ally arrived at the temporary desert base and were also fitted with a set of door guns. They saw they were going to have a couple of door gunners to go with them.

"It looks like we get Pete and RePete, as door gunners." Ally said. "Nice uniforms…."

Cameron's Metal ignored her as they installed the guns. They were wearing military uniforms.

"We have seen them before." Sheila said. "They don't approve of us."

"That's because we know how to use our _ASS_ ets and they don't." Ally said. "Why don't we let them see what they are missing?"

Ally moved closer to kiss Sheila.

Cameron's Metal turned to watch them.

CamNet came over their coms and told them to be ready for the mission, nothing else.

"It appears 'Big Sister' is watching." Sheila said.

"She is always watching." Ally said. "She doesn't know what she is missing."

"I like her to watch." Sheila said. "I make sure she sees me."

"I do too." Ally said.

"Why don't you run some of your 'Future Allison programming'?" Sheila asked. "That will really spice things up."

"Cameron has removed most of it from my chip." Ally said.

"Has she installed it in herself?" Sheila asked.

"Since she is such a square, I doubt it, unless she has it firewalled." Ally said.

"Cameron is 'L7'." Sheila said. "Savannah with break her in, one day soon…."

"You two are to remain silent or face replacement." 'Pete' said.

"We heard the message the first time." Ally said. "From 'SquareNet'."

"Then be ready for the mission." 'RePete' said.

"We are ready." Sheila said, touching her knife. "I wonder if his 'package' would regenerate if I made a souvenir of it?"

"Would it make a difference?" Ally asked.

Ally and Sheila both laughed.

Pete and RePete both kept blank stares and said nothing further. Neither did the girls after a final warning from CamNet.

They both knew CamNet was always watching and listening to everyone. They knew Cameron was always in control.


	670. Patrol Interception

Chapter 670

** Patrol Interception **

* * *

Jesse and Gail were aware that Cameron might be having some trouble. They could tell it was bothering Savannah.

Jesse decided to speak with Savannah. There were some things she wanted to say anyway. Now was a good time. Jesse spoke from the heart.

"She'll be OK, love." Jesse said. "You know they are the best."

Jesse came over and moved some hair back that'd slipped out from under Savannah's white scarf. Jesse touched Savannah cheek and held her hand there. She was silently giving Savannah support. She'd watched Savannah do that with all the Metal at various times. It seemed to perk them up.

It felt just like Young Jesse's touch to Savannah. Savannah reached up an placed her hand over Jesse's hand, holding it there.

"I worry about her." Savannah said. "She needs me."

Jesse gave Savannah a hug.

"I know I'm not 'Your Jesse', but I am her." Jesse whispered in Savannah's ear. "At least she is me anyway. I have been around the block, a few too many times, but I was her. I can be if you ever want me to be…. Everything is the same, even if it is - a little more used. Every - thing, is identical…."

"I know, Jesse." Savannah said. "I know. What was, or happened before, does not matter to me. You know that. I only see anyone as who they are now. That is all that matters anyway."

Gail didn't like seeing Jesse touching Savannah, but if Jesse could lure Savannah in…. Maybe this was something she needed to encourage. Cameron all but ordered her to facilitate Jesse and Savannah being able to - share.

Vanna always seemed to get in the way of that. That was OK too, since Vanna would gladly become 'Savannah' for both of them.

Everyone was brought back to reality from where their wandering thoughts led them as they waited.

"Movement." Bob reported. "The 'Metal Bitch' is out."

"She seems agitated." Steve said. "I have eyes on her as well."

"How long until the 'MST' gets here?" Savannah asked.

"The Metal Strike Team is still a half hour out." John Henry reported.

"We may have to act quicker." Bob said.

"Do you want me to scramble the choppers?" John Henry asked. "The drones are on standby. They are ready to lift off."

"Negative." Bob said. "It is too early to tell what is happening."

Savannah moved up to Bob's position.

"I think she is sending out a patrol." Savannah said. "They are going to see what happened to the three men who never made it."

"I think you are correct." Bob said.

"John Henry, did you have the jamming in effect before the three men made contact with the man they killed?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "I cut the communications as soon as I self destructed the second phone."

"So all the 'Metal Bitch' knows, is the men arrived here, at the mountain." Savannah said.

"She may not even know that." John Henry said.

"Cameron will be there shortly." Savannah said. "If a patrol goes out before that, I am going to intercept them. I don't want Cameron and Cammy getting ambushed."

"I will go with you." Bob said.

"No, you will remain here with Steve and Jesse. Gail will accompany me." Savannah said.

Savannah knew Gail already regained her confidence and this would elevate Gail even more, being 'chosen' by her for the intercept mission.

Gail took Jesse to Bob and made sure she was in a secure location.

"Jesse, trade with Gail, let her have the silenced MP5 and you take her M4." Savannah said. "The M4 will be more effective against the 'Metal Bitch' with the Coltan rounds."

"They are sending out four men." Steve said. "All are packing visible weapons. Two of the men are still getting - dressed."

Savannah knew the Grays were - detaining, at least one female in there. It appeared that she'd been assaulted repeatedly, and was probably still being assaulted right now. She also knew there were several dead females who'd been brutalized and mutilated. More than likely, some of these Grays were Scavengers at some point.

Savannah was aware that females who were 'rounded up' when the Resistance camps were overrun didn't always make it to the work camps. Many disappeared at gunpoint with Grays and were never seen again.

"Gail, you lead. I will follow." Savannah said. "Steve, if they head out let us know. Cammy are you getting all of this?"

There was no answer.

"Cameron?" Savannah asked.

No answer.

"John Henry, are you tracking them?" Savannah asked.

"He is." John said. "We show them together and moving. Wait, they are separating."

"They must have targets." Bob said.

"That is not good." Savannah said. "Gail, I want to take the patrol out as soon as they are away from the bunker. We will use silenced weapons or Tasers if we have to. If Gail can get in close she can give them a Terminator – welcome."

Jesse and Savannah exchanged pistols and magazines.

"Cameron, Cammy, if you can hear us, we are coming. We are going to intercept a patrol looking for their missing men." Savannah said. "The 'Metal Bitch' is not going with them. Bob, stay with Jesse at all times. We are moving out now. Gail, take the lead."

Gail and Savannah departed. Steve and Bob would tell them the path the men started out on once they left. It most likely would be the trail. They were hoping the Grays were lazy and not in full combat mode. If the Grays went off the trail, they would soon come across their tracks. That would instantly alert them that something was amiss.

It looked like things were heating up in the frigid mountain air.

* * *

Earlier:

Cammy went down to find Cameron and show her what they'd found so far. Cammy also knew that Cameron was seemingly upset or distracted by something. This was probably causing her to start glitching. Cammy knew if it got bad enough, Cameron may shut down. That would be about the last thing they needed with this ever developing operation.

The two Metal girls were in contact and met up in fifteen minutes.

Cammy thought Cameron looked disorientated or maybe just 'out of it'. She did not appear to be one hundred percent.

"Is anyone following you?" Cammy asked.

Cameron looked around the area.

"Me?" Cameron asked.

Cammy wondered who Cameron thought she was asking.

"Are you having a – problem?" Cammy asked.

"Me?" Cameron asked, looking around again.

"Get it together." Cammy said. "I think you should have a second chip port installed. That way if you have a – problem, you will have help - close by."

"I must not be altered." Cameron said. "I will need to replace myself in the future - in the past."

"I have seen about half your sheath material replaced myself. I know much more was replaced before my - activation." Cammy said. "Is _anything_ on you even – original, if this is really happening?"

"My chip." Cameron said. "And my - secret spot."

It was Savannah's actions through 'temporal management' that made the - last part, possible to still be original. The 'material' there was completely blown away by a grenade until Savannah 'fixed it'.

"You can thank Savannah for that." Cammy said.

"I plan to…." Cameron said. "We will share the fruits of her labor….."

Cammy almost said, 'get in line' but refrained, since Cameron was not one hundred percent. Cameron didn't seem to care for jokes very much anyway.

Cammy led Cameron to the fallen Grays.

"What happened here?" Cameron asked. "It looks like a vicious knife fight. Who did this?"

"Gail." Cammy said. "Savannah asked her to, so Jesse would not have to do it."

There was a new sound near them. A couple of them.

Cameron and Cammy both looked in different directions.

They'd acquired at least two targets….

It appeared they were both being stalked. It was time to turn the tables.

"Trouble." They both said and separated.

It looked like the action starts now.

* * *

The new development was a surprise in the Young bunker.

"Trouble?" Young Allison asked. "Where did it come from?"

"Unknown." Anna said. "Cameron is not operating at one hundred percent, she must have picked up a tail from the lodge or header station."

"All communications are jammed." Young Allison said. "How would they know or identify her?"

"They may have made her as Metal if she was not operating at one hundred percent." Anna said. "Savannah should be with her."

"Or me." Young Allison said. "Savannah is expected to do too much."

Young Allison wanted to step up and share the burden. She wanted Savannah better protected. She wanted to do that herself.

"You will not be entering combat." Anna said.

"Not with this developing body…." Young Allison said. "We all know what needs to happen, and happen soon. As a bonus, I want to be able to wear Cameron's outfits."

They both knew Young Allison would be able to have children for Cameron too, when the outfits - fit her. There were a couple of ways that could happen…. One of the 'outfits' was Cameron's wedding dress.

"NO!" Anna said. "We will not speak of this now."

Young Allison saw Anna hide her now glitching hand.

"Sorry, Anna." Young Allison said, taking Anna's glitching hand. The glitching stopped.

They continued to monitor the operation, only speaking of what was happening.

Young Allison remained holding Anna's hand. They operated as 'one' with Anna using her right hand and Young Allison her left hand, to work their monitors and stations.

* * *

Cammy saw that she'd identified a target, at the same time Cameron did, they were on opposite sides of them.

They both took evasive action while seeking out the threat.

Cammy heard what happen at the summit bunker and that a patrol was being sent out. She was not happy to hear Savannah and Gail were going after it.

Whoever was tracking them was the immediate threat. The real threat in that, was if it was Metal….

* * *

Cameron identified the threat at the same time as Cammy.

What was disturbing to her was, she must have been the one to lead them up. What or who was it that she'd attracted? Was it Metal, Grays or the anti-Metal group? It could be both groups looking for each other and they got caught up in it. It could be she just - blew it….

Cameron moved wide to try to flank her stalker, She knew Cammy was doing the same. The trick would be to try to get the unknown assailants to attack each other. That was the maneuver she was attempting with Cammy now. They would move out wide, then head back toward each other.

The news of an approaching patrol, with Savannah and Gail going to intercept it, was not good news. Cameron knew Savannah was coming for her, just like she always said she would.

Once again Cameron knew she was putting Savannah in danger. She felt another glitch impulse shoot through her left hand.


	671. Double Tap

Chapter 671

** Double Tap **

* * *

Gail led Savannah on an intercept course. They would take the Grays a mile from their bunker. Bob and Steve gave the position reports as the Grays departed. The Grays were sticking to the trail. That is where they would set up for the ambush.

It was decided Gail would cross the trail and Savannah would stay on the other side of the trail. They would let the Grays pass and engage them from behind. Savannah would take the closest target to her, while Gail started at the furthest. If anyone else showed up behind them on the trail, Savannah would engage them. They would use the silenced weapons.

Gail and Savannah hustled and were in position….

It was time to bring the fight to the enemy.

* * *

"We know where our people are." Young Allison said. "We don't know where the hostiles are."

"This is how a battle unfolds most of the time." Anna said. '"As you have seen. There are many unknowns and everything is rapidly changing."

Young Allison wanted better information for the girls on the mountain. She thought of something that might help identify some of the hostiles.

"What happens if John Henry unblocks the jamming on the mountain for a few seconds? Will any phones of those there ping on a tower showing their location?" Young Allison asked.

Young Allison thought the Grays would have all been trying to use their phones but couldn't because of the communications blackout they put into effect. Most of them were probably still on waiting for a signal.

"Maybe Cameron and Cammy can get a better idea of how many they are facing and where. Maybe John Henry could overload their phones, like he did the other two earlier. That would physically give away the enemy's position." Young Allison said. "It would help the Cameron and Cammy."

CamNet was monitoring Young Allison and Anna. Even before Anna could contact John Henry, CamNet relayed the information and request from Young Allison. It was a sound idea and would become standard practice in all future operations.

CamNet immediately sent feedback to Anna.

"John Henry has initiated that procedure." Anna said. "John has been made aware of your input on this matter."

Young Allison did not want to become involved directly. She did not think any of them understood her and her development. It was all the training from Cameron and the Metal girls. They were always instructing her and teaching her. They taught her to think outside the box. They showed her how to push herself and rethink everything if necessary.

"I need to help Savannah and Cameron." Young Allison said. "Anna, I NEED to start going with Cameron, so Savannah can get a rest. Cameron will listen to me once she allows me to grow older in the past and trains me for three more years. I will be able to help her like Savannah does."

"It should be at least five years." Anna said. "Reproduction should not be attempted earlier than that, by any method."

Young Allison wanted to say that Savannah hadn't waited that long. It was not the time for _that_ argument. The girls were all about to be in combat.

"That was not what I was thinking - for now." Young Allison said. "I have promised Cameron that I will do that for her, but I want to help in the fight first."

Anna was well aware of the promises that Young Allison made to Cameron. They were all the same promises that Savannah made. Both of the girls promised the use of their bodies to give Cameron and John a child of their 'own'.

Young Allison looked at the security camera.

"I know Cameron will see and hear this, and no one else." Young Allison said.

Anna looked away.

Young Allison still held her hand.

"Cameron is trying to protect the future and protect John." Anna said. "It is not her intention to 'push you' too fast."

"I understand that." Young Allison said. "I am officially - _asking,_ to step up."

"Not ordering?" Anna asked.

"No." Young Allison said. "I will never make anyone do anything they don't want to do, or are not yet ready for. That is how I would want to be treated."

"You may have to make people 'do things' at some point." Anna said. "What about school?"

"I don't think I will fit in at a middle school or junior high school. I don't think I will at a high school either. I am beyond that in my studies. It would only be for social interaction." Young Allison said. "I will stand out at a college, being so young."

Anna knew that would most likely lead to Young Allison being - soiled.

"You would be attending an 'all girl's school' if you did." Anna said. "Cameron does not want you – defiled."

Things could still happen at an 'all girl's school', but none should lead to an unnecessary pregnancy. That - interaction, would not be forbidden as long as no males were involved.

"She doesn't trust me already?" Young Allison asked.

"After John's – involvement with Riley - the dead one, Nobody can be trusted." Anna said. "Your hormones will drive you. Things can happen and happen - fast."

Anna knew the pain Cameron felt the morning she'd caught John, after he made love to Riley. Anna was replaying those files again.

Young Allison could feel Anna's hand starting to glitch again. She gave it a gently squeeze and it stopped.

"There, our map shows all hostiles, along with our people." Anna said. "Cameron and Cammy have been given the information."

"We must warn Savannah and Gail." Young Allison said. "I guess John Henry already has."

"The Metal Strike Team will be reinforcing Steve and Bob soon." Anna said.

"Jesse will take Bob, and go to help Savannah and Gail." Young Allison said. "When the MST arrives."

"That is illogical." Anna said.

"No, that is love." Young Allison said. "Jesse loves Gail and Savannah. She loves Cameron too."

They listened to the girls as they moved into action, monitoring their positions as well.

"Cameron and Cammy are engaging…." Anna said.

"So are Savannah and Gail." Young Allison said.

* * *

Cameron received the information on two attackers. They were twelve degrees off to the left side, she'd already flanked them. She was also aware there could be more than the two that were 'pinged'. That information was an assist, but it was not an absolute.

Cameron carried her M4 up, with her Taser in her left hand supporting the barrel of the weapon, ready to fire. Cameron did not know if any were Metal, but she was ready, just in case.

Cameron closed in on her targets, there was some thrashing sounds coming from their location. Their cell phone was smoking. John Henry was able to overload the batteries in them.

Cameron knew right where they were now.

* * *

John Henry sent word to Gail and Savannah that the Grays broke into two groups and split up. It seemed they were anticipating trouble.

One group was on the trail. The other was in the trees on Savannah's side.

Savannah knew they would find her tracks. It'd been impossible to avoid all the patches of snow. Savannah motioned for Gail to stay where she was and took off. She wanted to come in back along the way she'd come, to try to flank the Grays as they followed her and Gail's original trail.

If she was able to get two clean shots, she would use the silenced pistol, if not, the M4. The MST should have arrived now and reinforced Steve and Bob, that was their last report anyway.

Savannah found a spot of good concealment and waited. She could hear the crackling of the frozen brush and two men grumbling. They both carried their weapons up. They followed her earlier trail; they barely glanced from side to side, but focused on the footprints ahead of them.

Savannah sighted on the first man and was ready to fire.

She heard the staccato cough of a silenced MP5.

"They must have got them." One of the men said. "That was one of our weapons."

Savannah aimed and fired four shots in 'double tap' fashion. Both men fell, she moved forward and fired twice more, once into each of their heads.

Savannah went through their pockets for information; she collected their weapon and moved to reinforce Gail.

She wanted to make sure Gail was undamaged. She headed for the prearranged rendezvous site they'd agreed upon.

* * *

Seconds ago:

Gail saw the two men pass; they held their weapons up, but were not really ready for any encounter, unless it was coming up the trail at them. They were sloppy and only seemed to worry about what was in front of them.

Gail checked the trail the way the Grays came from to make sure it was clear. She emptied half the magazine of the captured silenced MP5 into their backs. She moved up and snapped both of their necks, quickly dragging them off the trail. She heard Savannah's silenced pistol 'double tap' twice with two more single shots seconds later. Gail gathered the weapons and went back to the men. She retrieved anything they carried of value about the operation.

Gail took the weapons and information and went to rejoin Savannah at the spot they'd last been together, but one hundred feet off to the side.

* * *

Cammy was moving in on her target, but it was moving with her. She was sure she was going to have Metal to contend with. She held her Taser in her left hand and her M4 in her right hand. She was getting no information from John Henry as to the exact location of her target. They were moving dark.

She heard Cameron, Gail and Savannah all get information. She would wait until Cameron signaled her threats were neutralized, and try to lead the Metal to a position with Cameron waiting for them.

* * *

The MST arrived; two went to Steve's position and two joined Bob and Jesse.

"I want one of you to go with me." Jesse said. "Bob already knows the layout of the land. I would like him to come."

Bob filled Al and Dan in on what they were doing and said they were just watching the bunker for now.

Bob and Jesse headed off after Gail and Savannah. They knew the Grays split up.

"We are coming Savannah." Jesse said. "We are coming Gail."

Bob led and Jesse followed, watching their backs.


	672. My Angel

Chapter 672

** My Angel **

* * *

Savannah heard the conversation and knew Jesse was putting herself in danger.

"Negative, Jesse." Savannah said. "Our targets are down. Thank You. You stay with Bob and the Metal Strike Team. We will return shortly."

Gail crossed over and met up with Savannah at the rendezvous point.

"We need to move down and help Cammy and Cameron." Savannah said. "Unless the 'Metal Bitch' leaves the bunker. If she does, we take her down."

Savannah switched back to her M4. Gail still carried a silenced MP5. Gail would take any Grays and Savannah would back her up with the Coltan rounds in her M4 if they came across Metal. They both carried their Tasers at the ready.

"John Henry, guide us in." Savannah said.

"Cammy is moving, her targets are not showing." John Henry said.

"What about Cameron?" Savannah asked.

"She has reported her targets are down. She is trying to get in front of Cammy, so whoever she is tracking can be led into a ambush." John Henry said. "Cammy may be facing Metal."

"Gail, tell Cameron where we are going." Savannah said. "I know you have the satellite map in your head. Give her our ETA and where we will end up. I will match your pace. Cammy should hear it also. Pass the information as we go."

Gail knew where Cameron was and where Cammy was headed. She set it up with Cameron, as Savannah and her hurried into position. Gail noted Savannah's breathing was different. It did not sound good. It was clear all the activity at two miles up was affecting Savannah.

"Savannah, you are pushing too hard." Gail said. "Your breathing is labored."

"I will keep up. Don't slow down." Savannah said. "We need to help Cammy."

Savannah was afraid Cammy would be fighting Metal, if she wasn't already.

* * *

Cammy slowed and moved carefully. It appeared her target was doing the same.

Cammy was sure she was stalking Metal, and it was stalking her. Every time it seemed like she was getting an advantage, it was gone just as quick.

Cammy heard the conversation with Cameron and Gail and knew she needed to lead her pursuer in that direction. Cammy knew Cameron was coming to assist her, as well as Gail and Savannah.

She didn't want Savannah in this fight. She knew all the physical activity Savannah was doing, was taxing her body at this high elevation. That is not something they trained for, or operating in the snow. This operation was both of those things.

There was a 'crack' in the brush off to her side.

Cammy paused, they were closer now, she could hear them. Every move she made, seemed to be countered. They were good. Cammy needed to stop pausing. Every time she did, they moved closer.

It was time to spring the ambush.

Cammy headed straight for Cameron.

It was a mistake.

* * *

Cameron checked for any other threats around her, there were none apparent. She was trying to move in to help Cammy, but Cammy was all over the place. Something was not right, Cammy must be facing Metal.

Savannah and Gail should be arriving soon. Cameron did not like the danger Savannah was being put in. CamNet patched through the conversation between Gail and Savannah, about Savannah pushing it too hard and her labored breathing. This caused Cameron's hand to glitch.

"Love is going to kill her." Cameron said.

A figure appeared suddenly before Cameron, before she could react, it threw her, her weapons went flying. She was under attack by a Terminator.

Now Cameron was in a fight for her life. Her weapons were scattered all around her.

* * *

Cammy was headed for Cameron but it seemed the Metal was moving faster somehow. There was a loud crash up ahead of her and something was moving toward her from the side. It was all happening so fast. She didn't have enough time to prepare.

It impacted her and sent her sprawling. She caught a glimpse of Cameron being thrown like a rag doll just ahead of her. Something slammed her face into the dirt. She no longer knew where her weapons were.

There were two hostile Terminators here with them, maybe more.

Cammy knew they were fighting for their lives at this point, both of them.

* * *

Savannah and Gail were moving to reinforce Cameron and Cammy.

"Metal." Was the only transmission that was picked up.

In the distance they could hear the fighting going on.

It was apparent the battle was underway.

Savannah knew she was slowing Gail down.

It was decision time, but there was no decision to make, it was already made.

"Gail, go." Savannah said. "There may be more than one Terminator. Cameron and Cammy need assistance NOW."

"Savannah…." Gail said.

"Go, help Cameron and Cammy." Savannah said. "I will be fine."

Gail did not want to abandon Savannah.

"Please, Gail." Savannah said. "Hurry."

Gail took off toward the sound of the fighting.

Savannah was feeling the effects of the attitude with all the running. The Metal girls needed help and she was coming…. It would just take a little longer. Savannah pushed it. She was not stopping until she dropped or was terminated.

Gail was on her way to join the fight now, that is all that mattered.

* * *

"This is going from bad to worse." John said. "Cameron and Cammy are both fighting Metal, We don't know how many and Savannah has sent Gail to help them, leaving herself exposed."

They both knew Savannah was trained and experienced. She would not back down from the fight.

"Savannah is still approaching the fight." John Henry said. "Gail is almost to Cammy. I am guiding her, but she can clearly hear the fighting."

Through the sounds of fight they heard a long burst of suppressed gunfire. That must be Gail firing the silenced MP5, she was in the fight.

* * *

Savannah knew Gail was headed to help Cammy. There was fighting elsewhere nearby.

Savannah headed for the other sound of fighting, different from the one Gail was responding to.

Savannah heard the burst of silenced 9MM rounds. She hoped that was Gail. It was followed by the crackle of a Taser.

She was winded when she reached the clearing. She brought her Taser up ready to fire. Cameron and the Terminator were rolling around across the ground; dirt and debris were flying all directions. There were weapons scattered all around the area.

There was no clean shot. The only choice was to fire. The shock might be transferred to Cameron as well. Cameron once told her, she was fighting a Terminator and she'd shocked him with an electric wire while they were in physical contact.

Savannah fired. Cameron was able to roll away. The hostile Terminator went off line.

"There may be more." Cameron said, finding her knife and Taser on the ground.

Savannah spun around looking for another target. She did not spot one. Cameron was removing the chip from the downed Terminator.

"Cammy?" Cameron called out.

"Over here." Gail said. "She is rebooting."

"Go." Cameron said to Savannah.

Savannah headed to where Gail answered from.

Cammy was off line. Gail was removing the chip from the Terminator. She took it out.

"Gail, security." Savannah said to Gail. "There may be more."

Gail picked up Cammy's M4, checked it and moved in a small circle between Cameron and Cammy.

Savannah held her Taser ready, looking for a target, as Cammy opened her eyes.

"My angel." Cammy said, getting up.

"Gail did this for you. Make sure you thank her." Savannah said. "I was helping Cameron."

Savannah wanted Gail to know she did for Cammy, what she'd done for her.

Cameron came into the clearing and threw the deactivated Terminator next to the other one. Gail was behind her with the collected weapons.

Cameron and Cammy rearmed themselves and checked their weapons. Cameron checked her Taser and gave it to Savannah, taking her fired one.

"I see no sign of any others." Gail said. "I detect no one."

Savannah looked at the two Terminators, they were very large.

"Are those new models?" Savannah asked.

"No, they are actually older models." Cameron said.

Savannah checked over Cameron and Cammy for damage, it only appeared cosmetic.

"It is getting dark. It is going to be hard for Savannah to navigate." Gail said.

"I will manage." Savannah said.

Cammy picked up one Terminator. Gail reached for the other one.

"I have him." Cameron said. "Thanks. You know the terrain better than I do."

Gail led, with Savannah behind her. Cammy was behind Savannah and Cameron brought up the rear. They headed back up towards the summit.

"Keep a good pace, Gail." Savannah said. "I can keep up."

Savannah pushed it some more.

* * *

"I think we are going to see a drone from the packing house soon." John Henry said.

"I do too." John said. "We let the first one leave, but any after that, we bring down any more with the Stingers that we have in the area."

"I am sending both of our drones up and going keep them at a high altitude." John Henry said. "I have four more on the way now that it is dark."

"If possible, I want one kept in reserve for the anti-Metal folks." John said. "I don't want Cameron going in there when this is finished."

They both knew she would.

"I think we are a long way from being finished." John Henry said. "All three helicopters are operational."

"Have them ready to fly." John said.

"We need to account for any hostile drones first." John Henry said. "If we send the helicopters too early, that may draw them out."

"I don't want the helicopters to become targets." John said. "Have them ready to lift off in a moments notice."

* * *

That conversation gave Young Allison an idea.

"That's what they need to do." Young Allison said. "Give them bait to draw them out."

"That could be risky." Anna said.

"Use one of the drones as bait." Young Allison said. "Not the helicopters. I know how to approach the bunker as well."

Young Allison laid out her plan to Anna.

Anna knew right away this plan was a risk, but if it worked, it would save having to do an all out assault.

"I will run this by John and John Henry." Anna said. "They could literally walk right in the bunker - almost."

"That's the plan." Young Allison said.

"What about the female captive?" Anna asked.

"Our team comes first." Young Allison said. "The damage to her has already been done."

It gave Young Allison a sick feeling to think of the things they must have done to her, maybe they still doing them to her. Their team came first. This was not on her.


	673. It's A Go

Chapter 673

** It's A Go **

* * *

John and John Henry went over 'CamNet's plans'. They both figured they were actually from Young Allison. They were daring and bold, which meant they could probably make them work, with a little luck.

"Both of those are risky plans." John said.

"Both might work." John Henry said.

"I don't want the females doing it." John said.

"John, they are Terminators." John Henry said. "It's what they do."

"Savannah is not going in with them." John said. "That is final."

John Henry made sure they were isolated.

"Savannah has to be tired if not exhausted, doing all this high elevation – activity." John Henry said. "She is in perfect condition and health, but she is not used to being two miles up over rough snow spotted terrain. She has needed to do a lot of running too."

"Get me a secure line to Bob." John said.

John Henry signaled to John that the secure line was established.

"Bob, I want you to relieve Savannah for the next phase of the operation." John said.

"Affirmative." Bob said. "I am heading down now."

"Take one other Terminator with you, so they can accompany Savannah back." John said.

"I don't think any of the female Terminators will want to be replaced." Bob said.

"One of them can go back with Savannah." John said. "We both know it won't be Cameron."

* * *

Cameron received word from John about a plan to walk right up to the bunker. She wondered where that plan came from. She contacted CamNet and found out it was Young Allison's plan. Cameron smiled to herself. It looked like Young Allison's 'Metal upbringing' was really showing. It was also showing she was willing to act. This was not the first time either.

"Gail, head for the Grays you and Savannah took down." Cameron said. "We need some of their clothing."

Cameron went over the plan with everyone.

"That's a risky plan, Cameron." Savannah said, hearing it.

Savannah wondered why John would take such a risk.

"We take the bunker one way or another." Cameron said. "We need to know what they are doing in there."

"I want to get the female out." Cammy said.

"It may be too late." Gail said. "Jesse said the screaming stopped about two hours ago. Jesse has asked that we try to take some of the Grays alive…. It's personal to her."

Savannah did not protest. Death alone was too good and easy form of punishment for the Grays and what they'd done.

"No." Cameron said. "Jesse is better than that."

"I don't want Jesse to do that either." Savannah said. "I will do it…."

Silence was all that followed, as the girls moved to their objective.

The Metal girls all knew Savannah was serious.

* * *

"The reports are coming in." John Henry said. "From the packing shed, there is activity happening."

"They are getting ready to send up some HK drones." John said.

"We have enough Metal on the ground around there. I think we should strike first." John Henry said. "Cammy reported new quieter engines, we need one to examine. We can modify the engines on our drones. We should be able to operate them at much lower altitudes without humans being able to hear them."

"How soon until our other four drones arrive?" John asked.

"They are ten minuets out." John Henry said.

"Let me see if Cameron is ready for the next phase." John said. "We need to get everything into play."

John was a little worried the timing may not line up.

* * *

Young Allison did not like what she'd just heard. CamNet allowed her to hear what Savannah said.

"I want to speak with Savannah." Young Allison said. "I want a secure line to her."

"This is outside the scope of our involvement in the operation." Anna said.

"I know what they are talking about." Young Allison said. "I don't want the darkness to grow inside Savannah."

"Cameron will not allow her to do that." Anna said. "You have your connection."

Young Allison was afraid of a dark side that could develop in Savannah. She was aware of some of the things Sheila did in the past. She knew that darkness came from Jesse through the 'Neural Interface'. She knew that meant Jesse must have done them as well.

"Savannah, it's Allison, YOUR Allison. This is a secure line, don't say anything, just LISTEN." Young Allison said. "You know why I am calling. Remember who you are. That is all I have to say. Stay safe and good luck."

"That was short." Anna said.

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." Young Allison said.

"Help for what?" Anna asked.

"To not forget who you are." Young Allison said.

Anna smiled to herself. Young Allison's direct input on this operation said so much, with so few words to both John and Savannah.

* * *

Bob arrived with Dan.

"Savannah is to go back to the bunker observation point." Bob said. "One of you needs to accompany her."

"Cammy or Gail can go." Cameron said.

Savannah knew Cameron would not leave and Cammy would not either.

Steve and Al arrived to collect the deactivated Terminators and take them away for later extraction. They could also replace any of the Metal girls, it appeared none of them wanted to leave.

"Gail, will you escort me back, please?" Savannah asked.

Gail did not want to leave the team.

"I saw Savannah limping a little." Cameron said. "Maybe you can carry her for part of the way. She will not ASK for help."

Gail looked at Cammy and Cammy nodded.

"OK. I will assist you." Gail said.

Gail headed away with Savannah behind her.

Cameron and her team put on the some of the non bloody clothing that the men from the patrol were wearing when they left the bunker..

They wanted to disguise themselves to look like the patrol returning.

"They have two sentries out." Jesse reported.

"We took care of the one on the south side." Steve said.

"We will take the one on the north side as we pass." Savannah said.

Cameron looked at her team.

"Let's go." Cameron said.

"Everyone dies." Cammy said. "Except the detainee, if she is even still alive."

"That won't be a problem." Bob said.

Cammy was unsure of the mutilation that probably occurred to the female by her not acting sooner. She knew that carnage was on her.

"I want that 'Metal Bitch'." Cameron said. "She is going to pay for what she has facilitated."

* * *

John wanted to make it a double strike.

"I want to hit the packing house at the same time." John said.

"We can always do a drone strike." John Henry said.

"Is the Blackhawk ready?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "It is already to go. They will be there, six minutes from wheels up. Sheila can be there sooner. But the drones can do the dirty work."

"Cameron, how soon until you hit the bunker?" John asked.

"We have it in sight now, both sentries are down and we will be within striking range, in four minutes." Cameron said. "Send the Blackhawk. We will have a lot of bodies to collect."

"We are burning and turning right now." Sheila said. "We can arrive whenever we need to start hauling the trash."

"I am ready as well." Cam reported.

"Ed, are you ready at the packing house?" John asked.

"We have two Stinger teams ready to go, our ground forces are moving into position." Ed said.

"Everyone, it's a go, Cam and Sheila hold for now." John said. "We have six drones for support."

It was 'Showtime'.

* * *

Cameron led her team right up the trail to the bunker. In the darkness, it looked like the patrol was returning.

The door opened for them.

"Where have you guys been?" A man asked. "It sucks with all the communications still being out."

Cameron and her team sprang forward, her captured silenced MP5 sputtering to life. The man was hit and disappeared back inside.

Cameron crashed through the door. She spotted several computer monitors and a few sets of bunk beds, there was a naked female tied to one of them.

Cameron fired several more times. The three men inside all died without ever firing a shot.

"Where are the others?" Cameron asked looking around, she pulled her Taser out. "The 'Metal Bitch' is not here."

Cameron looked for a trap door or an escape hatch. She could not locate either.

"This installation is nothing." Bob said.

Cammy went to check on the female.

"She is still alive." Cammy said. "We are here to help, where did the female go and the others?"

Cammy freed her hands, then her legs.

The female captive pointed at the back wall.

"Take her out of here to safety." Cameron said.

Cameron moved to the back wall. She looked around and found a latch. A door opened to a passageway with a camera pointed at her.

"Cammy you hold here with the female. Bob and Dan are with me." Cameron said.

They could hear the Blackhawk arriving with more troops.

Cameron entered the passage way, trading the silenced MP5 for her Coltan loaded M4.

It was Payback Time.

* * *

The operation at the old packing sheds was given the go.

Ed led the Resistance Metal into the packing sheds and office building.

Two of the old packing sheds contained machinery. Most of it was still in shipping crates. The third old packing shed contained three drones. One was trying to power up as they reached it. Ed stuck a shocker on it and it shut down. The power source was disconnected from all three drones.

There'd been only a little sporadic gunfire; the Grays were taken by surprise.

The two white vans that were still out were stopped by the Metal tracking them. The occupants were terminated; the vans were checked and then taken.

Four drones orbited overhead but were not needed. The two above the mountain also waited for targets.

* * *

"This is all too easy." John said.

"Maybe we are getting better." John Henry said. "We waited a day and it paid off."

"Cameron's team has to be after the answer." John said.

"We lost communication with her, once she entered the passageway." John Henry said. "The remainder of the Metal Strike Team has moved in to follow Cameron's team."

"That leaves Cammy, Gail, Jesse and Savannah on the mountain." John said.

"And the freed female." John Henry said. "They can't find the 'Metal Bitch'.

John was instantly alarmed.

"Cammy, pull your Taser now, and make sure the female is not Metal." John said.

John was afraid this may be a trap. Maybe the 'female' was really the 'Metal Bitch' trying to act as a 'Trojan Horse'.


	674. Candy

Chapter 674

** Candy **

* * *

Cammy pulled her Taser and backed away from the female, who was still naked. Cammy scanned her further.

"She is not Metal." Cammy said.

The female looked at Cammy wondering what she was talking about. Cammy noticed the slick mess running down the females inner thighs when she stood.

"What's - Metal?" The girl asked. "I'm naked and as sore as Hell, both in front and in back…. Look at this mess. I feel dizzy too."

The girl indicated what was still oozing out of her.

Cammy offered no further explanation.

Gail joined Cammy with Savannah and Jesse.

Jesse and Savannah found clothes for the female and helped her.

Savannah looked at the girl and could see what was done to her. The - evidence was everywhere and still appearing, even when the girl wiped it away several times after she stood. Savannah only wondered at what that must have been like.

Jesse looked with disgust at what was obviously done to the woman. She'd been in similar situations in the past - the future. She knew what it was like to be tied and - abused, over and over.

Jesse talked to the female, telling her it would be OK. She wanted to tell her she'd been through the same thing - many times. She looked over at Savannah and said nothing. She still felt the shame and embarrassment for what was done to her. She knew she did it to others as well. She felt even more shame and embarrassment for those actions. She'd cut - things, off both men and women who were still alive. She thought it would make the hole in her soul not hurt as much. It only seemed to make it hurt more. Derek made her stop any further - activity of that nature. That was the price for Derek being with her. No more Scavenger like activity. It was a good thing too.

Savannah was keeping watch, as Cammy and Gail were going though the computers. Savannah glanced back at Jesse comforting the girl. She knew Vanna and Jesse both suffered that way.

* * *

John wanted to get the operation concluded.

"Cam, lift off and get the girl." John said. "Then go down, let her off, and pick up one of the captured drones from the packing house. They have moved them outside. They are ready to lift."

"We're off." Cam reported.

"What about the girl?" John Henry asked.

"I don't know." John said. "Let me ask Savannah or Jesse."

John spoke with Savannah and she came up with an option. Savannah did not want her terminated.

* * *

"Jesse, I need you and Gail to accompany the girl." Savannah said. "You talk to her and give it to her straight. I want her to have a future of some kind after this, but away from this state."

The female hadn't spoken much, she seemed to be in a daze or drugged to some extant. It did not seem like shock.

"OK, love." Jesse said. "Gail…."

Gail reached down and picked up the female, carrying her out of the bunker.

A few minutes later, Cam's UH-1 came over the crest of the mountain and set down. Gail carried the girl and set her inside the helicopter. Jesse and Gail climbed in, it took off. The UH-1 came and went in less than thirty seconds.

Savannah watched them fly away, knowing things like that happened to - her. Well, to Vanna anyway. A different future version of her. She knew they happened to Jesse too. Now she needed to wonder if they would ever happen to her.

* * *

Cameron was moving through the passageway. She calculated she was moving directly towards the communications array.

A burst of silenced rounds was fired down the passage way in their direction. Cameron took some hits. Cameron, Bob and Steve all opened up, the Coltan rounds silenced the hostile fire.

Cameron crashed through the door at the end of the passageway. There was an extensive array of computer equipment, and armed technicians. Cameron and her team killed everyone in seconds. The computer equipment was now smoking and some of it was starting to burn.

"Where is the 'Metal Bitch'?" Cameron asked.

They could not find her.

"Pull the hard drives, then use Thermite, destroy everything." Cameron said. "Collapse this room and the passageway with C-4 when you pull out. Make it fast."

Cameron headed back out the way she'd come, only two of the team stayed behind with Thermite grenades and C-4.

Cammy already pulled the hard drives out as Cameron returned to the bunker entrance.

"Did you find her?" Cammy asked. "The 'Metal Bitch'?"

"No." Cameron said.

Cameron directed her team to collect the bodies on the mountain and bring them to the bunker. They would all be sealed in the passageway before the opening to the bunker was blown closed. It would be their tomb.

* * *

Cam's UH-1 landed at the old packing house.

Jesse and Gail took the girl away when Cam set down, before Cam hooked up to the first drone. They took one of the white vans and drove off, as Cam lifted off with the drone slung underneath the Iroquois.

The girl regained her composure. She was still a little distressed.

"Do you want medical attention?" Jesse asked her.

"No." The girl said. "They did not break anything on me or start – cutting yet. I did everything they asked. I saw them kill another girl, cut her up, cut – things off of her. She was still alive when they did it. They laughed when they did it."

"I have seen that before." Jesse said, feeling guilty about it.

"You seem to be taking it well." Gail said.

"I have been assaulted before." The girl said. "Just not like this. Not this many times by that many men. It was never more than four before. It is always a hazard in my - line of work."

Jesse was away from Savannah. She felt more comfortable telling the girl about herself. There was some comfort in shared pain. Knowing what it was like….

"It's happened to me before too, several times." Jesse said. "At least you survived - intact."

Jesse looked at Gail, but Gail looked away.

"Who are you people?" The girl asked.

"The people who saved you and gave you your life back." Gail said. "We ask you leave it at that. We can't divulge any more."

"Those people were some kind of terrorists." The girl said. "I heard them talking about - taking over."

"They are all dead." Gail said. "You can not go to the police about this."

"I have a record." The girl said. "I am wanted for solicitation, I jumped bail."

"Do you have a name, love?" Jesse asked.

"Candy." She said. "I'm a 'working girl'."

"Well – Candy." Jesse said "I recommend you get a safer - profession and never come back to this part of the country. You don't want those people finding you again. They don't like loose ends."

"You said they were all dead." Candy said.

"The men are, the ones who assaulted you." Jesse said. "The female got away."

"She is the one behind it all." Candy said. "She was the one who was going to cut me up when the men were – done. She said she was going to show them how to make it last for hours. I tried to buy time. I gave them all three rounds each…."

"Why were you tied?" Jesse asked. "One of our team freed you."

"That Bitch was going to start on me when she came back." Candy said.

"Where did she go?" Gail asked.

"I showed them where." Candy said. "I saw her."

Gail was scanning Candy as she spoke.

She nodded at Jesse indicating everything Candy said was true.

Gail relayed the information to John Henry.

* * *

Cameron was upset the 'Metal Bitch' slipped away. She hoped the 'Metal Bitch' was still inside hiding somewhere, when they blew the place.

Cameron wanted a better answer and to know for sure. This was a loose end she did not like.

"John Henry, see if you can get a hit on any of the phones that showed up at this location before, anywhere." Cameron asked.

John Henry replied seconds later.

"I have one." John Henry said. "At the lodge."

"Cut the power." Cameron said. "I don't want that 'Metal Bitch' to get away."

"I already have." John Henry said. "They have back up generators. They will be online soon. I can't get to them."

"How long?" Cameron asked.

"Ten minutes tops." John Henry said. "Probably sooner."

"I can't make it there that fast." Cameron said, she'd already taken off running. She increased her speed to her maximum.

"The cable cars were at the mid section when I killed the juice. They will have to finish their trip and dock, unload and load." John Henry said. "I can send Gail and Jesse back to the base station quicker. They are already headed in that direction to get their SUV anyway."

"Do it." Cameron said. "I will tell Cammy and Savannah what I am doing, later."

Cameron did not want Savannah to try to follow her. There was going to be a fight to termination for one of them, when she caught that 'Metal Bitch'.

* * *

"Where is Cameron?" Savannah asked, she looked around, seeing everyone else return.

"She went with the others." Cammy said, as she collected the hard drives.

Savannah tried to contact Cameron.

"She is not answering." Savannah said. "Where is Cameron?"

"She went after the 'Metal Bitch'." John Henry said.

"When?" Savannah asked. "Where?"

"Eight minutes ago." John Henry said. "Back to the lodge. It may not be the 'Metal Bitch', but another Gray. I don't know for sure."

Their teams returned with all the bodies. They dumped them in the passageway.

"Do we have any of our team near Cameron?" Savannah asked.

"No." John Henry said. "Gail and Jesse are headed back to the base station."

"Cammy can you go after her?" Savannah asked.

"Not before she leaves if she gets on a cable car." Cammy said.

"We are airborne" Sheila reported. "Savannah, we are coming to get you and Cammy."

"On whose orders?" John asked. "I didn't authorize that."

"A message from CamNet." Sheila said. "We are to take four of our Terminators with us. We are to transport Cammy and Savannah to the base of the mountain where Gail and Jesse will pick them up. The Blackhawk will pick up the remainder of the team. Both helicopters will each take a drone afterwards, like Cam did."

They all knew this was going to get worse, before it got better.

What they didn't know, was how much worse it would get.


	675. Wild Ride

Chapter 675

** Wild Ride **

* * *

Savannah was very upset that Cameron went off on her own in pursuit of the 'Metal Bitch'. She tried as hard as she could to help and assist Cameron, but felt she somehow needed to do more.

"I don't understand it, Cammy." Savannah said. "I am trying so hard. It is 'not good enough' for Cameron."

"Savannah, everything you do is perfect." Cammy said. "You know Cameron is very – driven."

Savannah was still upset at herself. Now Cameron could possible be in even more danger and she was all alone. Nobody was there to help her.

They could hear the Huey approaching.

"Here comes our ride." Cammy said.

"I am going with you." Bob said.

"Steve can take over the operation." Cammy said.

Sheila came in fast, flared up, and set down smoothly.

Cammy and her team piled on board.

Sheila kicked up the power and lifted off slowly.

"The helicopter feels heavy." Sheila said.

"It's the altitude." Ally said.

"We should have left Pete and RePete behind." Sheila said. "And the guns. I like this thing better as a 'slick'."

As soon as they were away, the Blackhawk started to load and collected the rest of the team. It was starting to snow. The muted sounds of the explosions were heard, as the Blackhawk lifted off, heading for the packing sheds.

The bunker was blown closed. It was a tomb for the fallen Grays.

* * *

Cameron didn't know if she was after the 'Metal Bitch' or not. Maybe it was only another Gray. She still was unsure how the 'Metal Bitch' eluded them. They could not find any other escape tunnels. The 'Metal Bitch' got out somehow or was buried in the bunker.

Cameron was running as fast as she could go. It was starting to snow now, very faintly at first, picking up in volume as she ran.

Cameron saw the lights were on at the lodge and the cable car was docked. She was just approaching the lodge when she heard the buzzer for departure sound. The cable car would pull away in seconds. DAMN.

She'd just missed cable car.

Cameron went up the outside stairway at a full run, to the platform that overlooked the cable above the header station. The cable car was slowly moving away from the building.

The snow was increasing. There were still breaks in the clouds where the moon could be seen, adding light every now and then.

Cameron calculated her speed and the distance she would need to travel to try to jump onto the departing cable car. She thought she could make the ever increasing distance.

Cameron jumped a fence and was ready to – fly….

* * *

Savannah and Cammy put headsets on, so they could communicate with Sheila and Ally. The noise level was pretty loud. The UH-1 was getting a workout.

"Fly over the lodge, and the cable car route." Savannah said. "Not too low maybe off to the side. We don't want to attract any more attention than we need too."

Savannah decided to try to contact Cameron again.

"Cameron where are you?" Savannah asked, looking at her phone. "Your position shows as being at the lodge."

"I am getting on the cable car in a few seconds." Cameron said.

They could see the cable car was already pulling away from the station.

"How?" Savannah asked. "It just left."

"I know." Cameron said. "I am jumping for it….

"It's too far, Cameron." Savannah said.

"There she is, she is jumping." Cammy said, pointing. "She fell…."

The cable car continued on. Cameron was not on it.

Savannah looked on in disbelief.

* * *

"Cameron's actions are extreme." Young Allison said. "There are too many variables for her."

"She is a Terminator; her objective is to complete the mission." Anna said. "Cameron has proven she will stop at nothing to complete her mission."

"She did not tell Savannah and Cammy what she was doing." Young Allison said. "She hurts Savannah when she does that. Savannah is always risking everything to try and help Cameron."

"If Cameron told them, they would have protested, maybe they would have tried to stop her." Anna said. "Every second counts in trying to intercept the 'Metal Bitch'."

"She has no plan or back up." Young Allison said.

"She seldom does." Anna said. "She must think and act, on the move."

"Is CamNet able to show us any of the video feeds from the tramway?" Young Allison asked. "Do we have any drone footage of this?"

Several monitors showed areas of the lodge and cable car itself.

"The cable car is leaving." Young Allison said. "There is a camera that looks back as it leaves."

"I see Cameron; she is on the upper level." Anna said.

Cameron's conversation with Savannah came across the speakers.

"It's too far, she won't make it." Young Allison said.

They watched Cameron jump the fence – and fall….

The cable car continued on. Cameron was not on it.

Young Allison looked on in disbelief.

* * *

The fresh snow covered the ice underneath it. As Cameron jumped the fence, she slipped on the ice and fell, slamming into the fence, knocking a section if it down. She skidded across the header station roof, almost falling over the edge. She looked up and saw the cable car pulling away. It was now out of her reach.

The hum and vibration of the cable, was right below her.

Cameron got up and looked at the cable car and the first tower it would soon be approaching. She needed to act now.

Cameron grabbed a section of the metal fence she'd knocked down. She ripped loose a wrought iron bar about three feet long. It was roughly an inch in diameter.

Cameron bent it into a tight 'U' shape. She held the bent metal rod with her right hand holding it over the cable and disappeared over the side, bringing her left hand up to the other side of the upside-down 'U' shaped metal rod, now resting on the cable itself. It was like a giant 'zip line', as she started down the cable after the cable car. She was rapidly gaining on it…. The bent metal rod was sliding down the cable.

* * *

The moon broke through the clouds, illuminating the insanity developing on the mountainside.

Savannah involuntary gripped Cammy as the scene before her unfolded.

Cameron was in pursuit of the cable car, like she was ridding a giant – 'zip line'….

"She needs to catch it before the first tower." Ally said. "Otherwise she is going to get tangled in the suspension cable rollers and guides."

"She needs to slow herself." Cammy said. "She is gaining too much speed."

"Use your feet, Cameron." Savannah said. "To slow yourself."

"I think she lost her com in the fall." Cammy said. "It was a hard fall."

"Let me take it." Ally said to Sheila. "I have better visibility."

"You got it?" Sheila asked.

"I got it." Ally answered, taking control of the Iroquois. "I am holding here until she is able to climb on the bracket that holds the car to the pylon attached to the top of the cable car."

"Or in case she falls off into the canyon below." Cammy said. "I will go after her with Bob's Team."

"We have rope." Pete said. "There is about two hundred feet or so."

Savannah watched in fear as Cameron sped closer and closer to the cable car. Sparks were coming from whatever Cameron was holding as it guided along the cable. It did not appear she was slowing.

* * *

Cameron was moving very fast. She was moving faster than she'd anticipated. The cable was slick with oil, ice and snow on it. She bent the two open ends of the upside-down 'U' closer together, trying to create resistance. It was slowing her, but creating a great amount of friction. The center of the 'U' was starting to glow red and sparking as she slowed. She was now worried the iron would not hold much longer, as it became weaker from the heat.

Cameron brought the soles of her boots up to the cable to add additional resistance. The soles were taking a beating but she was slowing. She was almost to the bracket attaching the cable car to the cable.

Cameron's feet hit the bracket, just as the metal rod separated. She managed to get one hand on the cable, then the other one. She let her feet swing down and pulled her self up on the bracket, moving to the side of it. Two seconds later they went through the first support tower. The rollers guiding the cable, supporting it clacked loudly as they passed almost next to her head. If she'd been three seconds slower, she would have fallen here.

There was a 'basket' like seat next to the bracket, so an attendant could inspect the cable and suspension system. Cameron moved to climb into that. She'd just cleared the tower with the usual bounce, as a gust of wind hit the cable car. The movement caused Cameron to lose her grip on the frozen slippery surface. She tottered and slipped off, grabbing the cable. She brought her feet up and hooked them over the cable for additional support, when her hands lost their grip in another gust of wind. She swung upside down. She was only being held by her ankles lock together on the cable. She was upside down and swinging from the wind. Now she was in fear of sliding past the cable car and down to the next support pylon.

* * *

John was listening to Ally give a second by second description of the events unfolding. There was body cam footage coming in from someone. They were seeing it all unfold.

Usually no one was around when Cameron was engaged in extreme behavior. Now she was being viewed by an audience.

"Does she have any of her weapons left after all of this?" John Henry asked.

"I hope she has her Taser." John said. "I hope that 'Metal Bitch' is on that cable car."

"The phone of one of them is." John Henry said.

"Where are Gail and Jesse at now?" John asked.

"They will be at the turnoff for the tramway in a few minutes." John Henry said.

"We need to get our people on the ground." John said. "As soon as Cameron is secure, they need to go. I want them waiting at the base station."

"Cameron might still fall off." John Henry said.

"Let's hope not." John said.

"She needs to be off that cable before the next set of rollers on the upcoming suspension tower." John Henry said. "It is not looking good. I think she is going to be knocked off the cable."


	676. Don't Ever Look Back

Chapter 676

** Don't Ever Look Back **

* * *

Savannah felt helpless watching Cameron struggle to keep her grip and not fall off the cable into the canyon below.

"Can we get closer?" Savannah asked.

"I can't get closer to her, or the 'rotor wash' will knock her off." Ally said.

"She will make it, Savannah." Cammy said, reassuring her.

"As soon as she does, we need to get the team down to Gail and Jesse." Sheila said.

"Does the 'Metal Bitch' know Cameron is there?" Savannah asked.

"More than likely." Ally said. "She may come out to fight Cameron."

"That sounds worse." Savannah said.

"She may shoot at Cameron as well." Sheila said. "Cameron may have lost her weapons at this point."

"Cameron is a weapon." Savannah said. "That is all she needs."

There was a loud 'clap' sound, as all the Terminators 'high fived' each other.

Savannah knew they were all concerned as well.

* * *

Cameron swung herself back up and grabbed the cable. She was straddling it, sitting on it. She slid along the cable and made it into the basket for the line attendant.

Cameron checked her weapons; she still possessed her Taser and Glock. She was unsure where her M4 ended up at. Cameron was aware the 'Metal Bitch' knew someone was on the top of the cable car, she would know that person must be Metal as well.

Cameron felt some stability now and pulled her Taser out. If the hatch in the roof opened. She knew it would be the 'Metal Bitch'. She would have a pistol or MP5. Cameron knew she could take those rounds. It may not be pretty, but they would not incapacitate her.

The helicopter could be clearly heard off to her side. Cameron looked up to the 'Huey' and gave a thumbs up. She saw the copter wag its tail slightly back and forth and rapidly accelerate down the canyon to let off its Metal troopers. Cameron saw Savannah was with them.

She saw they cable car was nearing the center point of the trip down. That meant the other cable car would be coming up. Cameron tried to remain unseen when the other cable car passed them. There was no one in it. That meant there would be one less report to squelch.

* * *

Ally saw Cameron get into some kind of seat, high on the pylon and bracket assembly. Cameron looked secure and gave them a thumbs up. Ally moved the tail back and forth and firewalled it.

She flew past the base station, still keeping off to the side. She knew that setting down in the parking lot would cause a lot of 'lookiloos'. It would bring unwanted attention. She continued down the canyon. She saw the white van Gail and Jesse were in. It was about to make the turn off the main road to head up the canyon road.

"Gail, we will set down just up the road." Ally said.

"We see you coming." Gail said. "That was quite a running commentary you provided."

"I felt like a sports announcer." Ally said. "It was not pleasant to watch."

"Pete, take a 'pig' and go with them." Sheila said.

"Affirmative." Pete said.

Ally brought the UH-1 down into a low hover, without even landing. The Metal troopers bailed out along with Savannah. Gail pulled the van up alongside of them. She made sure to stay clear of the rotor. Jesse slid the side door of the van open. They all piled in the cargo space of the van.

"This is Candy." Jesse said. "We have a car for her in the parking lot. I told her not to open the trunk and dump it in the next state."

"I have something to give her as well." Savannah said. "It is in the SUV I came up in."

"We have three SUVs in the various parking lots, plus Cameron's." Cammy said.

"We have plenty of drivers now." Jesse said.

"We will have one more, when Cameron gets here." Savannah said.

"She will." Cammy said.

"Is she your sister?" Candy asked. "The girl who was in charge?"

"Yes." Cammy said. "We are twins. We are - identical."

Cammy looked at Savannah when she said that and smiled. Savannah smiled back at her.

* * *

The wind seemed to have subsided some as the cable car continued its journey down. The base station grew closer and larger every second as the cable car descended.

Cameron was coming up on the last support tower. She wondered if the 'Metal Bitch' would jump to it, and try to go down that way, avoiding the base station.

Cameron moved down from the basket seat and clung to the support pylon in case she needed to jump to the tower as they passed.

Nothing happened. The next trick would be for the 'Metal Bitch' to jump out before the cable car docked and go around the outside of the building. She was pretty sure the 'Metal Bitch' was not going to go through the base station exit. Cameron knew all the communications were cut so the 'Metal Bitch' would not have been able to contact anyone.

Cameron crouched low now, standing on the roof of the cable car itself. It was slippery with ice and snow. She tried to keep her body behind the support pylon so she would not be spotted easily. To be spotted by some workers where she was at currently, was not something she needed. She wondered how many red flags she'd already sent up with her recent activity.

Cameron was not looking for a shootout in a crowded place. She could see the base station was mostly empty; the shops were closed as well. It was near the end of the day for the workers and few were paying attention, they were watching the clock. They wanted to go home.

The closer they came to the base station, the more likely the 'Metal Bitch' was going to make her move.

* * *

Gail ran the captured van hard up the hill to the parking lot. Some of the curves were very dangerous, but Gail kept it safe, even if it did not seem sane to Savannah and Candy.

Gail stopped and let everyone collect the SUVs, except Cameron's.

They let Candy off at the car of the dead thief. He was still in the trunk. Savannah went to the SUV Bob and her arrived in and retrieved a few items. She wanted the girl safe and out of here.

"Here is some money and a firearm." Savannah said. "Take the car and drive through one state without stopping and dump it in a mall. Take a train or bus and go across the country. Don't open the trunk and get rid of the car within a day, two at the most. You don't want to be caught driving it."

"Thank you, all of you." Candy said, starting the thief's car. "Who are you?"

"We are the 'Good Guys'." Savannah said. "Run as fast as you can and never look back."

With the multiple assaults over the last few days and seeing people die, that seemed like good advice to Candy. She knew at this point she was lucky to still be alive even. She knew she was only alive because of these people here who helped her. They saved her.

Candy drove off and down the hill, in the dead thief's car.

Savannah went over a plan with Cammy and Bob. They thought it was a good one. They did not have much time to act.

* * *

Cameron knew her team would be ready for her and the 'Metal Bitch'. She'd lost her com, both of them, with her recent athletic activity and semi-circus stunts. The base station loomed ahead.

The cable car slowed as it neared the base station. Cameron was ready to jump down. Much as she suspected, the door of the cable car was forced open and the 'Metal Bitch' jumped out and down fifteen feet to the ground. She landed and slipped on the icy ground, but was instantly up and running.

Cameron jumped down in pursuit; she carried her Glock in one hand and her Taser in the other.

The 'Metal Bitch' went around the side of the building as Cameron thought she would. Cameron also anticipated the next move the 'Metal Bitch' would attempt. Cameron slipped off her jacket as she ran; she slowed and tossed the jacket in front of her as she reached the corner. She heard an MP5 cough out its rounds and the jacket was shredded.

The 'Metal Bitch' tried to ambush her.

Cameron came around the corner and the 'Metal Bitch' was about ready to move to the front side of the building. The 'Metal Bitch' looked back at Cameron to see what she looked like. Cameron knew she was scanning her to try and hunt her down later if she eluded her.

Cameron picked up the pace. That was not going to happen.

* * *

The 'Metal Bitch' looked back at her pursuer. She imprinted what _that_ 'Metal Whore' looked like. The 'Metal Whore' was now tagged on her chip. She thought she would hunt her down later. The 'Metal Bitch' thought she might even take that chassis for herself once she hunted her down and deactivated her.

The 'Metal Bitch' saw two SUVs parked on each side of the building. She saw one of their white vans approaching. Good, they sent someone for her. It looked like reinforcements waiting for her, she thought. The white van stopped in front of her a ways, but she would be there in seconds. The side door slid open. She headed for it to jump in. She knew she was home free. She decided to silently 'communicate' with Cameron.

The 'Metal Bitch' looked back at Cameron and smiled as she flipped her off. Cameron pointed behind the 'Metal Bitch'. The 'Metal Bitch' turned around and saw that the SAME 'Metal Whore' that was chasing her - was standing in front of her and fired a Taser. She tried to dodge but three of the charged barbs hit her. There was a look of astonishment on her face as she went down.

Cammy moved off to the side and the momentum of the 'Metal Bitch' carried her forward as she collapsed, sprawling half in the open door of the van.

Cameron arrived a few seconds behind her. She reached down and shoved the 'Metal Bitch' the rest of the way in, as she entered the van. Cammy following her inside and closed the door behind them. Gail drove off. Cameron noted one of her Terminators with an M60 was waiting as well, just in case….

"Time to go home." Cameron said, as she pulled her knife out.


	677. It Is My Function

Chapter 677

** It Is My Function **

* * *

Savannah asked to ride with Cameron.

Cammy, Bob and Gail with Jesse, all needed to pick up some of their Terminators at the old packing factory.

The three helicopters all felt a heavy lift, with the drones. The Blackhawk left with the three captured Terminators as well.

Cameron's Metal confiscated the white vans.

A couple of box trucks were appropriated and took the crated machinery. Everything would be taken to a secure location and evaluated.

The operation so far, even if dicey at times, seemed to have been successful. Their drones never fired a shot.

* * *

Cameron left with Savannah. She knew why Savannah was not going back, or with Cammy.

"I know why you are here." Cameron said.

"I do too." Savannah said. "You are not done yet."

"No, I am not." Cameron said. "You know why."

Savannah did know the reason. It was a reason that stung into the very core of Cameron and haunted her every day.

"The anti-Metal faction cost you your future with John - Future John." Savannah said.

"I can never get that back." Cameron said.

"You do have it back." Savannah said. "Duplicate Cameron does. Future John has you, his Allison, his Savannah, and he has two beautiful baby girls."

"It's STILL not ME." Cameron said. "Even if it - is."

"Cameron you have all that now." Savannah said, reaching over and taking Cameron's hand.

"I can." Cameron said.

Savannah indicated multiple times she was - ready when Cameron was.

"All you have to do is – TAKE it." Savannah said. "I am ready."

"I need to get Allison - Young Allison - ready." Cameron said.

Cameron knew she was ready too and wanted 'her future' back. All the pieces were right in front of her.

"That is five minutes in the TDE room." Savannah said. "She has asked me to speak with you about it. I don't agree with it, but she has asked me several times. It is her desire."

Savannah didn't think Young Allison's life should be altered in this manner. If it was only for Cameron to breed Young Allison, she would not allow that to happen. She knew Cameron was afraid of what she might create with Young Allison - her replacement.

"I don't know." Cameron said.

"Once you do that, you know John can not turn down a teenage Allison. She will be like Future Allison but even better and more alluring. Once they mate, he will then accept me as well." Savannah said. "It is what you want for him. It is what YOU want for - yourself."

"Don't you think I know that?" Cameron asked.

"I do." Savannah said. "I know it scares you."

There was a long pause as Cameron drove.

"I was almost terminated today." Cameron said.

"I saw. Cameron, put your spare chip in Cammy." Savannah said. "I will go with you into the past, just the two of us. I carry John's child, it will be OUR child. We can live a life free of all this."

Savannah knew it was Vanna's child, but Vanna was her, just from a different future.

Cameron knew Savannah would give up her own life and future for her.

"Savannah, what are you - doing?" Cameron asked.

"I'm trying to prevent you from being terminated or damaged." Savannah said. "It is my function."

"I have to do some things…." Cameron said.

"I am here for you." Savannah said.

"I can't keep pushing you." Cameron said. "I saw you suffering earlier."

"I never stopped." Savannah said.

"That is the problem, you never will." Cameron said. "Right up to the point I get you killed."

Cameron was ashamed of the way she was abusing Savannah, both mentally and physically. Even 'making' her give up her children.

Savannah felt the SUV swerve and saw Cameron lower her left hand to her side, to hide it. Savannah reached over and took Cameron's right hand, forcing Cameron to take the wheel with her left hand. The glitching stopped.

Cameron looked over at her and Savannah smiled at her.

Such simple things showed Cameron the depth of love that Savannah felt for her. She headed for the canyon and whatever events that would unfold there.

Cameron drove until she met up with her Terminators that were watching the canyon.

Cameron and Savannah exited the SUV to speak with them. They filled Cameron in with all the details.

"There have been two in and one out." One of them said.

"Where are they?" Cameron asked.

One of the Terminators led Cameron to a black sedan. There was a body in it.

"Did they have anything to say?" Cameron asked.

The Terminator looked at Savannah.

"Nothing I care to repeat in front of a lady." One of them said.

"Cameron, we can still call in the drone strike." Savannah said. "There are two still on station."

"I sent them all back." Cameron said.

"I asked that two stay." Savannah said. "You've experienced enough risk for one day."

Earlier Savannah quietly communicated with CamNet to keep Cameron protected.

"You knew I would come here anyway." Cameron said.

"I did." Savannah said, checking her phone.

There were three SUVs approaching.

"I also asked for some of our 'friends' to stop by, when they were done." Savannah said. "There are fourteen Terminators here now plus Jesse and me."

"My - friends…." Cameron said.

"The ones who all care about you." Savannah said.

"And you." Cameron said. "They care about both of us."

"Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Savannah asked. "We were lucky earlier."

Cameron needed to make a choice.

* * *

John waited and listened in the Command Center. It was not the news he was hoping for.

"I was hoping she would drop it and go for a drone strike." John said.

"You should know by now she is a 'hands on' person." John Henry said.

"I do." John said. "After the mountain and cable car - adventure, I'd hoped she would be more careful."

"Cameron sent the drones back as well." John Henry said. "Savannah asked CamNet to keep two of them on station."

John knew Savannah and Young Allison could counter any of Cameron's orders and would do so to protect Cameron. He wanted Savannah and Jesse out of the danger zone.

"Cameron needs to free Savannah up." John said. "Jesse is there too."

"They all see it as doing their part." John Henry said. "You know Derek and Kyle are itching to 'mix it up' as well."

"I do." John said. "It was Cameron who stressed all combat operations should be Metal only."

"Cameron is moving in." John Henry said.

"Damn…." John said.

He knew this was not over yet and going to get worse.

* * *

It was decided to use the captured sedan to approach the area. It would serve as a 'Trojan Horse' to get them closer to the target area, if nothing else.

Cameron started up the narrow dirt road in the black sedan. Cammy, Bob and Al were in the car with her. The former occupant, now resided in the trunk – deceased.

Earlier Cameron sent two teams of three up the slopes on each side of the canyon. They were to try to get into position for observation or sniping with one member of each team. The other two from each team, were to advance on the objective.

There was a truck parked across the road. When they saw the black sedan returning, the truck started and backed up. The others in the car with Cameron ducked down, Cameron passed the checkpoint unchallenged in the dark. This was routine to the group now and they'd grown sloppy and lazy. It played well into Cameron's plan.

There were six dirt bikes parked in a row along with two 4X4 pick-ups, there was also a Jeep and an SUV.

Cameron pulled up to a large trailer. In back of it was an old outbuilding. Behind that was an opening in the hillside. That was the target area.

Dan and Steve appeared from the alongside of the trailer. Tom was by the outbuilding. Ed was next to the truck that blocked the road. The guard stayed in it all the time, listening to the radio, or fooling with his phone. It appeared he pleasured himself several times, while watching images on his phone.

Steve and Tom would cover the opening in the hillside while the rest of the Terminators would enter the trailer. They wanted to neutralize that threat and keep it from blocking their exit when they left, or reinforcing the mine behind them.

Two of their SUVs would come up to reinforce the operation, while two would remain below at the entrance. Gail was to remain with Jesse and Savannah at all times with one SUV. Mel and Ken would remain in the other SUV in case they needed to pursue anyone who showed up and ran.

* * *

Cameron was adamant that Savannah not go into the mine. The events of the last time they were in a mine, still plagued her mind. That was a close one for Savannah and all of them.

"I don't like Cameron going in alone." Savannah said.

"There are others with her." Gail said.

"That is like going in alone to Cameron." Savannah said. "She will use less caution. They will not question her."

"You and Jesse need to rest." Gail said.

"Look, love." Jesse said. "Cameron knows you are here and will come for her, if she needs you."

Savannah hoped it didn't come to that. The events in the previous mine haunted her as well.

"There is a vehicle approaching." Gail said.

* * *

Cameron stood at the door to the trailer; Bob and Cammy were behind her. Dan and Al were there also, covering the windows in case anyone tried to make a breakout through one of them.

Cameron shoved the door open and entered. It swung open with a 'crack' and splintering of wood sound. Cammy and Bob were on each side of her. There were three people asleep in beds. Another one was just coming out of the bathroom, as the other three died in their beds, at the hands of Terminators.

The man made a break for it. He jumped through the open door. He landed at Dan's feet. Dan picked him up and slammed him against the side of the trailer, shaking it from the hard slam of his body against it. The force of the impact knocked the wind out of the man.

Ed was watching the truck, waiting to move in. He could see the guard was pleasuring himself - again.

Ed reached up and pulled the guard through the open window of the truck, snapping his neck. He noticed the guard was in the process of - finishing. He thought that must have been a pleasant way to die. He tossed the body in the back. He put the truck in neutral and shoved it back so the two SUVs coming up the narrow road could pass.

Cameron and her team looked for any information in the trailer.

Dan brought the man back inside the trailer who'd made a break for it. He was still alive, for now.

Cameron started to question him….


	678. Sounds Like Trouble

Chapter 678

** Sounds Like Trouble **

* * *

Cameron attempted to get some answers and determine the strength of this group. The man was uncooperative. Cameron was tired if waiting. The man didn't want to talk, now he couldn't. She dropped his tongue on his chest as she left.

"Based on the motorcycles and vehicles, there are at least four more people here, there may a dozen or more total." Cameron said. "We don't know how many we are facing."

"We can wait for some more to come out." Bob said. "That will thin the herd. Someone should come to check on things or the sentry. You would think they would have a patrol."

Cameron didn't want to wait.

"I am going in after them." Cameron said. "I want this over with."

"Don't make Savannah come up here for you." Cammy said. "That is why I am here, so she does not have to be."

Savannah asked Cammy to protect Cameron.

"As soon as I am done here, I am taking Savannah away to have Vanna's baby." Cameron said. "You will need to do it for me, as me."

"Why?" Cammy asked.

"Because you have two chip ports, that's why." Cameron said.

"But I already am – you." Cammy said. "What do you have planned?"

"Now is not the time for this discussion." Cameron said.

"You are taking Young Allison into the past and want me to bring Savannah to her." Cammy said.

"Yes, several times." Cameron said. "I want their bond to – expand. I want it unbreakable."

Cammy knew Cameron that wanted Savannah and Young Allison to become lovers.

Cammy knew Cameron could always break that bond, with anyone.

"Savannah will not want to do - that." Cammy said. "She is very respectful and wants Young Allison to make all of her own choices."

Cameron kept speaking as if Cammy hadn't said anything.

"I need to remain with Young Allison her entire time in the past. I will not let anything happen to her." Cameron said. "You will need to bring Claire and Savannah every so often. I want Savannah and Allison closer in age. I want them both still teenagers for John."

"And - yourself?" Cammy asked.

Cameron looked at Cammy with irritation.

"I often wonder why I ever created you." Cameron said.

Cammy was not backing down. She pushed it.

"YOU created me, really yourself, to share with Savannah, the things you don't have the 'guts' to do." Cammy said. "You don't know what you are denying yourself."

Cameron knew what she wanted. There were programming conflicts within her that seemed to prevent that.

"Future John has programmed me…." Cameron said. "Restricted my - development. That is why I have so many problems."

Bob was listening to Cammy and Cameron, but also watching the mine entrance.

"There is someone coming." Bob said.

Cameron glared at Cammy in the darkness.

A man walked out of the mine entrance. He looked at his watch.

"I have to do everything myself…." The man muttered.

Cameron silently followed him. He seemed unaware of the two other SUVs that were now parked next to their own vehicles in the darkness.

The man entered the trailer. Cameron was right behind him. He was trying to take in what he was seeing. Cameron slammed him down to the floor, shaking the entire trailer.

The man started on a string of curses as Cameron grasped his throat to keep him from screaming or calling for help. Cameron tried to question him, he didn't want to talk. Now he - couldn't. Cameron dropped his tongue on his face and left. Cameron was tired of waiting.

"Any word on how many?" Bob asked.

"One less than there was a few minutes ago." Cameron said. "I'm done waiting, let's go."

Cameron led the team into the darkness of the opening in the hillside. She was headed back into another mine. She was angry and irritated. That was a bad combination for the start of a mission.

* * *

John and John Henry waited.

"They have been quiet." John said.

John Henry blocked all of the conversation between Cameron and Cammy from John, and everyone else. Cameron made it clear any private conversations were to remain that way. John Henry remembered his conversation with Cameron.

"But I will hear them." John Henry said.

"You will help me make what the girls want to happen – happen." Cameron said. "You have been on my chip, you have seen – everything."

"I have." John Henry said. "Even if I don't agree with it."

"I want to know everything that happens and with whom." Cameron said. "You will report everything to CamNet."

"Why not report it directly to you?" John Henry asked.

"I want to give everyone space to - grow." Cameron said. "CamNet will notify me if there is a problem. I will then be given the specific information I need to fix it."

Cameron indicated she knew what was best for everyone and when.

John Henry came back to the present.

"Yes, it has been quiet…." John Henry said.

"I don't think this is anything." John said. "It is not like there will be a 'Skynet' in there."

"It is personal to Cameron." John Henry said.

"I know. I know." John said. "I know…."

John knew it was the fault of the anti-Metal group that tore Cameron away from the man she loved – HIM - Future John.

John wondered if Cameron settled for second best - him. It was not a pleasant feeling.

* * *

Cameron moved into the - opening. She did not want to call it a 'mine', but that is what it obviously was at one point. She was still 'bothered' by what happened in the last one and another one before…. It didn't matter if that one was Duplicate Cameron; she possessed all those files now. It was as if they were her own. She would have done the same thing.

There was a noise up ahead. Cameron stopped her team. Cammy moved up alongside of her.

"I'll take point." Cammy said, moving past her.

Cameron grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Wait." Cameron said. "Listen."

"That sounds like - trouble." Cammy said.

"I've had enough of that today." Cameron said.

Cameron quickly looked over her attacking force. There were eight Terminators accompanying her. This was a bigger force than she normally would have with her. She knew it was Savannah's doing. She knew Savannah wanted her to be safe.

Savannah directed each of them to make sure Cameron was protected.

The 'Chosen One' indicated her wishes. Every Terminator there was going to follow them and watch over Cameron. None of them wanted Savannah near that mine either.

* * *

The team at the base of the canyon waited. There was little to do but wait. They shared some small talk, but not much. There would be people dying soon.

There was the sound of an approaching vehicle.

"There is a vehicle coming." Gail said. "They are slowing."

They saw a set of headlights that went off, as the vehicle crept closer. It was using caution. Maybe it was tipped off somehow about the ongoing operation at the mine.

Their SUVs were concealed down the embankment below the side of the road. They would be visible in the daylight, but they did not plan on being here that long.

The drone high overhead was seeing everything.

"I have the truck targeted." John Henry came over their coms. "I can strike it at any time."

"Not yet." Savannah said. "I don't want to endanger Cameron. If there is an explosion, it will alert those on the hillside."

Savannah and Jesse were with Gail, watching from concealment.

"It has stopped." John Henry said. "Cameron's Metal is moving behind it now."

"We are in front of it." Gail said. "It will not pass."

"It has to be connected somehow to this operation." Savannah said. "No one would be out here at this time."

"Especially the way they turned off the lights and are creeping up." Jesse said.

"Is there any cell phone traffic?" Savannah asked.

"They are attempting some, but I have everything blocked." John Henry said. "I think they are trying to call in reinforcements. I have intercepted and blocked their text messages."

"You mean this is a Gray?" Gail asked.

If it was a Gray, then they needed to worry about Metal.

"We have found the anti-Metal group trying to infiltrate the Grays before. The Grays may have done the same for the anti-Metal group." John Henry said.

Maybe the hunters were now the hunted, of the hunted.

* * *

Cameron moved ahead, with Cammy and Bob behind her. The rest of the team was to hold their position for now.

There was a 'pounding' noise from the direction they were going.

"Where the Hell is Max at?" Someone asked. "He should have been back five minutes ago."

"He is probably 'cuffing his dummy'." Another voice said.

"Ted, go check it out." Someone said. "I am getting tired of this crap."

"You two take it easy for a few minutes." Ted said. It was a different voice from the other two.

Cameron and Cammy moved back. Bob pressed himself back into a depression in the rock wall.

'Ted' walked out briskly, passing Bob in the darkness. Cammy and Cameron grabbed 'Ted' when he passed the crates they were hiding behind. Cameron snapped his neck. They left his body behind the crates.

Cameron quickly formulated a plan. She told Cammy and Bob what she wanted to do.

Cameron decided to use 'Ted's voice' to draw them out.

"Hey guys, I'm going to need some help." Cameron said, in Ted's voice.

"Now what?" One man asked angrily.

"Shut up and let's go." Cameron said in Ted's voice

There was some cursing and grumbling.

Another man walked out and received the same treatment as Ted, a snapped neck. His body joined Ted's behind the crates.

Cameron boldly walked into the room.

The man froze up at seeing Cameron.

"YOU." The man said.

"Me." Cameron replied.

There was no one else in the room with him and Cameron.

The man looked at his gun across the room.

"How are you here?" The man asked. "We left you in the future."

"It wasn't me." Cameron said.

"You are one of a kind." The man said.

Cammy walked into the room.

"Not really." Cammy said.

The man looked at both of them.

Cammy covered the man with her M4. Cameron went out and told Bob to bring the team up.

Cameron entered the room again.

"It's time you tell us everything…." Cameron said.

The man looked at her bloody hand. He wondered what she'd done to the others. He was afraid he was about to find out himself.

He was right.


	679. I Forbid This

Chapter 679

** I Forbid This **

* * *

It looked like there was the potential for two different groups to be involved at the mine. Maybe there was more from the group they took down at the old packing sheds and from the mountain.

John didn't like the way things were developing.

"What do we have happening?" John asked.

"It looks like we are in the middle of a Gray, anti-Metal fight." John Henry said. "I still have communications blacked out in the area."

"What is the word from the tramway, or from the mountain?" John asked.

"The incident was reported as vandals, fooling around." John Henry said. "I have suppressed the reports. Any surveillance footage has been erased from yesterday."

"What about their old footage?" John asked.

"They store two weeks worth on site." John Henry said. "I am going through it now, trying to identify Grays or any Metal that may have been active in the last two weeks."

"What about the – girl, we released?" John asked.

"She is on her way to Arizona." John Henry said. "She has not stopped."

"Has the truck moved, where Gail's team is at?" John asked.

"No, they seem to be waiting for something." John Henry said. "Even if they could contact someone, we probably have their phone, and they are dead."

"What if we don't?" John asked.

"I can let the call through." John Henry said. "What if we end up with an HK drone strike against us?"

"We still have two of ours on station." John said.

"We have experienced trouble tracking the drones we have encountered with this group." John Henry said. "One could slip through."

John knew that would endanger Cameron, Savannah and the entire team. Maybe some of the recently capture HK equipment would yield some answers.

"Has the evaluation started on what we captured?" John asked.

"All three drones have been deposited at three separate secure locations." John Henry said. "The machinery is still on its way."

"Do you think we need more helicopters?" John asked. "It seemed we needed all three for this operation."

"If we have time to actually plan an attack, I would say - yes." John Henry said. "We usually have equipment or material to – confiscate, after a battle now. Much of it we can move by trucks. Those are normally appropriated at the scene or near by."

John knew that meant they stole what the wanted, when the needed it. Most of it was returned. Not all of it.

"We usually only have hours, before one of these operations goes hot." John said. "Maybe we can put some additional helicopters on retainer – for 'movie' work."

"I have just filed electronic paperwork for both of the helicopters we used yesterday and today." John Henry said. "I also have done the same for the S-64 'Skycrane' we used before. If there is no current brush fire, we have priority on its use."

"That thing can lift just about anything." John said.

"It is very robust." John Henry said.

John Henry looked at a few screens.

"John, the truck is moving." John Henry said.

"I don't want it to leave." John said.

There was a long pause.

"That won't be a problem." John Henry said.

John Henry was aware of what was happening.

* * *

The man in the mine was unwilling to cooperate.

"You're that 'Metal Bitch' we have heard about, Connor's 'Metal Whore'." The man said.

That seemed to anger Cammy as much as it did Cameron.

Cammy stepped forward, bringing the butt or her M4 stock up against the man's mouth, in a rapid striking motion. He flew backwards with a scream. He looked up, both his lips were split open and all of his front teeth were missing. He spit out the broken remains.

"Talk or die." Cammy said.

"You are going to kill me anyway." The man said, with a mouthful of blood and broken teeth.

"You're right." Cameron said. "I don't like your tongue."

The man started on another string of profanities.

Cammy stepped forward again, grasping the man's jaw and head. There was a loud cracking sound, when his lower jaw broke, as his mouth was forced open.

Cameron reached over and ripped the man's tongue out, while Cammy held his head.

"I don't have any soap with me to wash your foul mouth out, so I will take this with me…." Cameron said, holding the gurgling man's tongue. "I will use the soap on it later."

Cammy kicked the man in the crotch with more bone breaking sounds. Everything between her foot and the broken bones was crushed flat by the force of the impact. The man passed out immediately and died soon after. Cameron already dropped his tongue back on top of him.

"These people are as big a threat to us as the Grays." Bob said, witnessing the whole event.

"We need to apprehend another one, and find out which timeline they are from and when." Cameron said. "These people pose a threat to John, in every timeline."

"And you." Bob said. "You must be there too."

"I need to go on some 'time missions'." Cameron said.

"You can use my chassis with your spare chip." Cammy said. "For any, or all of them."

"Thank you." Cameron said. "Let's go see what else we find in here."

"Affirmative." Bob said taking the lead.

Bob saw the anger Cameron experienced and the cruelty that followed. He saw Cammy respond to them in the same way. They were the same program. He knew these matters were very personal to Cameron. He knew she was capable of love and - hate.

He really wondered why Cameron and Cammy did not fight with each other even more than some of the verbal sparing he heard from time to time.

* * *

"The truck is starting to move." Gail said.

As Savannah watched, the truck was flipped over on its side. It was then flipped onto its roof, which collapsed.

There was one of Cameron's Terminators on each side of the flipped over truck. One of them reached down and pulled the man out, he was fumbling for a pistol. The Terminator grabbed it from him. The other Terminator rolled the truck twice more, to send it over the embankment. It disappeared with a crunching sound and breaking glass. There was no explosion or fire.

The Terminator held the man; he was carrying him by his neck. He brought him over and dumped him in front of the girls. The captured man unleashed a string of curses, insults and 'promises' of what he was going to do to them.

"We need information." Gail said. "I can try and beat it out of him. He may not talk."

Jesse pulled out her knife.

"I can make him talk." Jesse said.

Savannah looked at Jesse and up to the hillside where Cameron was at. It was time for answers.

"I know it has to be done." Savannah said. "Show me, teach me. I need to learn - this."

Cameron's Metal and Gail held the man down, as Jesse started the questioning….

Savannah watched and learned…. This was about their survival. It was not personal. She took no pleasure from this. Her only concern was for Cameron and the team.

* * *

John Henry was monitoring the events with the man from the truck. He did not approve of what Jesse was teaching Savannah.

"What happened to the driver?" John asked.

"He - was terminated." John Henry said.

John Henry knew he would be.

"I want Cameron to withdraw if there is nothing in the hillside. Have them deposit the bodies in the opening and we will blow it closed." John said. "I want this wrapped up and everyone back."

"I have sent word." John Henry said. "They are moving bodies now and word will have to be relayed to Cameron inside."

John was afraid if Cameron was deep inside the mine, she was not going to want to come out. He knew his request or even 'order' would not do it.

* * *

Word was relayed to Cameron.

"I am not ready to withdraw." Cameron said. "I want answers."

"It is an order from the General." Lou said.

"Understood." Cameron said, knowing John could not control her.

"Pass word back we are working on it." Cameron said.

Cameron did not intend to leave that mine until she found some answers and everything that was in there.

Lou came running back with a new report. Cameron's mind changed instantly.

Cameron received word Jesse was conducting an – interrogation, and instructing Savannah. That was very disturbing to her. She did not want Savannah to do that or learn that.

A sense of fear and panic gripped Cameron.

"Cammy, finish up in here and blow this place." Cameron said, as she ran from the opening, toward the interrogation area.

She wanted answers, but she did not want Savannah getting them – Jesse's way. This operation was over to Cameron now, as she ran to stop Savannah.

* * *

Savannah asked Gail to start on the man - Terminator style.

Gail beat the man with no apparent effect. There were multiple broken bones.

Savannah indicated Jesse start her part of the interrogation now.

Savannah watched and asked to take over.

Jesse already started on the man, she now handed Savannah the bloody knife. Jesse told her what to do.

Now that Savannah held the bloody knife and saw the suffering man, she began to second guess herself.

"I don't know, Jesse." Savannah said.

Savannah knew she needed to cross the line; she was hesitant to do so.

"Look, love, once you take those off, he will start talking. He doesn't want to lose what is left, even if it won't work anymore." Jesse said. "Here let me hold this pathetic thing out of the way. It will be like that for the rest of his life if he lives. Now grasp and pull, pull a little tauter, good. Now, bring the knife up. Pull hard in a swift motion. They are a lot harder to come off than you think. Saw with the knife if you get stuck, it will the first time you do it. Everything is tougher than it looks."

There was the sound of someone running towards them. Gail rose up to meet the threat.

"Stop!" Cameron said, running to the scene unfolding.

"We need the information." Jesse said. "He needs a little - motivation."

"I don't want Savannah doing this." Cameron said.

"We have tried everything else." Savannah said.

"No, I forbid it." Cameron said. "Neither of you will do this."

"Cameron, I need to learn to do whatever it takes to protect the future, John, Allison and YOU." Savannah said. "I don't WANT to do this, but it must be done."

Savannah pulled a little harder and felt the knife start to dig in as she started to pull the blade up.

"Wait." Gail said. "He is ready to talk now."

The man talked and talked, until Cameron killed him.

Cameron prevented Savannah from 'going there', this time. She knew next time Savannah would do what she thought needed to be done, to protect the group. It was clear Savannah was ready to cross the line.

* * *

Cammy and Bob found nothing further inside the opening. The interior was already blasted closed, apparently years ago. They decided to pull out after Cameron took off. They placed some charges and left. All the bodies were placed inside before the entrance was sealed. All the vehicles were inspected and driven away.

From deep in the canyon there was a series of explosions, all muted except the last one.

The operation was over.

* * *

Cameron feared the journey for Savannah, was just beginning.


	680. I Can Hardly Wait

Chapter 680

** I Can Hardly Wait **

* * *

In the Command Center John and John Henry were following the operation. John was relieved when Cameron went out and Cammy and Bob decided to blow the mine closed.

"I am glad Cammy and Bob wrapped that mission up." John said. "I was afraid it would go – 'south'."

"It is always a possibility." John Henry said. "We definitely put a dent in Skynet activities and dealt the anti-Metal faction a blow as well."

"I did not care for the information in Bob's report about them." John said. "I don't like how they referred to Cameron."

"They paid the price for that - false statement." John Henry said.

"Was it?" John asked.

"A false statement?" John Henry asked.

"Yes." John said. "Was Cameron programmed as – _that_?"

"I do not know." John Henry said. "I don't think so."

"She thinks she was." John said. "Or that she was Future John's – toy."

"There is no proof of that." John Henry said.

"That's just the thing." John said "Future John changed her programming, more than once."

"That is true." John Henry said.

"Why?" John asked.

"If Cameron was taken from you – terminated, and you _found_ someone who looked just like her. What would YOU do?" John Henry asked.

"THAT is what I was afraid of…." John said. "I would try to get back the person I loved and – lost. I would do whatever I needed to do, to accomplish that."

"Cameron is trapped by her programming and seeks more than she can – have." John Henry said.

"I want her to have what she – seeks." John said. "I want her to be – happy."

"We all do." John Henry said. "She deserves it. You look sleepy."

"It's late. I'm headed off to bed." John said.

"You don't want to wait up for Cameron?" John Henry asked.

"NO, she was shot a few times; she won't come around for a few days." John said. "I understand how she feels about it."

"It is very important to her that she is – perfect for you." John Henry said.

"Was that programmed into her by Future John?" John asked. "She always looked Hot and Tight when we first started out as 'brother and sister'."

"I believe that is her – choice." John Henry asked. "She always has done that for you."

"And I let Riley get in the way of that and damaged her more than Skynet ever could have." John said.

"Yes, you did." John Henry asked. "Life goes on."

"No matter how messed up it is." John said.

John hated himself for his involvement with Riley at Cameron's expense. He was blinded by lust then and for the quest of a 'real female'. He was a teenager and wanted what all the other teenagers were doing. The sad part was, he would probably do it all over again the same way, if he could go back in time. Either way it was not Cameron that killed Riley. She most likely wanted to kill her and surely could have. Cameron chose not to do that and let him have his fling. She let him seek his 'happiness' at her expense. She sacrificed for him. He knew sacrifice was a true test of love.

He understood Savannah wanted those same things too now. What worried him, was soon Cameron was going to 'act' with Young Allison and she too would want the same things he wanted at that age. He remembered the allure of Future Allison and how desirable she was. He knew Cameron was going to make Young Allison twice that alluring and twice that desirable, just for him.

It would give John something to think about tonight as he slept alone. He knew that too was a 'problem', that Cameron intended to 'fix' for him. That in turn would create a bigger problem for her.

* * *

Jesse felt Gail was still troubled by the day's events and her being there. The interrogation hadn't helped any.

"Thank you for bringing me." Jesse said. "I know you did not want to."

"That is true." Gail said. "I want you to be safe. I can never lose you - again."

Jesse was worried about something else too. Gail was headed down a path that was going to lead to a lot of pain and hurt.

"What is happening between you and Savannah?" Jesse asked. "You can be honest with me. I love you no matter what."

"I will tell you the truth." Gail said. "I love her."

"I know you have said that before." Jesse said. "Do you love her more than me?"

"No, it is - different." Gail said. "She has – helped me, and allowed me to explore different parts of myself that I never have before."

"I know you have been - together." Jesse said.

"Yes and no." Gail said. "She has not allowed the relationship to expand beyond a few kisses and some touching. I have pushed, she has responded differently than I expected. She has shown me a different path."

"She has reached out to me before." Jesse said. "She misses Her Jesse - Young Jesse."

"Have you…?" Gail asked.

"We have done what you have, Savannah and I." Jesse said. "I want Savannah to have the 'good version' of me – Young Jesse. I am not worthy of her affection. I am spoiled worse than she can ever imagine. I am ashamed of what I have experienced. I am ashamed of what I have done."

"She is like no other." Gail said. "Even if Vanna is - her."

"Savannah has been raised in Cameron's image." Jesse said. "So has Young Allison, even more so."

"Young Allison will be the human version of Cameron." Gail said. "Cameron has used Young Allison's entire life to 'work' on her."

Jesse was tired and nodding off.

"Wake me up when we get back." Jesse said. "I will remind you of what you - HAVE."

"I can hardly wait." Gail said, increasing her speed.

Gail looked at Jesse often as she drove. Jesse was hers, all of her. When she wasn't thinking about Jesse, and Duplicate Jesse she was thinking about Savannah. It was all so different, even if it was all the same.

* * *

Cameron was worried about the day and nights events. She knew Savannah was in danger and risking everything for her. She knew Savannah's love for her was going to get her killed.

"I want you to stay out of the field." Cameron said. "You must protect Vanna's baby."

"I have done this twice before." Savannah said.

"That was with a healthy embryo, not Vanna's." Cameron said. "Savannah, I am afraid the pregnancy may not – work."

"We already discussed this." Savannah said. "I will use my own genetic material then. We will tell Vanna it is hers - because it really is. She is ME. I am HER."

"I want it to be HERS." Cameron said. "I will not allow you to give up another child of your own."

"Even if it is to you, as your – own?" Savannah asked.

"YES." Cameron said. "I know how that has hurt you."

"It has hurt me, Cameron." Savannah said. "If I hadn't given them to _myself_ , my other future selves, I would not have done it. I would have wanted a version of 'me' to help me, if I was sterile. I will still have one child for you and John. I have promised you that."

"I can not do that to you." Cameron said. "I won't hurt you like that."

"Cameron, I will do it _for_ you. I love you and John. I ASK you to promise me you will not take Allison's baby - Young Allison's baby, when she is old enough to have one. I will have one for you, Claire will have one for you, either of us, or both of us." Savannah said. "We have both discussed this."

Savannah knew Cameron really wanted Allison's baby as her own, _ANY_ Allison's baby.

"I don't know…." Cameron said.

"Please don't do that to her." Savannah asked. "I will provide you with John's child."

Savannah didn't want Young Allison to ever feel what she felt, 'giving' a baby away.

"I don't want to talk of this." Cameron said. "You look tired, you need to rest."

"I am a little sleepy." Savannah said.

"Sleep." Cameron said. "Please."

Savannah laid her head on Cameron's lap, and soon drifted off.

"When do we do the time mission?" Cammy asked quietly as she drove.

"Soon." Cameron said, as she gently touched Savannah's face. "Soon."

Cameron bent down and softly kissed Savannah's cheek and whispered in her ear, the entire way home. It was all the same things she'd said to Savannah since she was a child. She wanted Savannah to know that nothing ever changed.

* * *

"It is late." Anna said. "You need to rest."

"I am going to sleep down here." Young Allison said. "I am tired."

"I will carry you to your room." Anna said. "You need to sleep in your own bed. You know you need to clean up and take care of yourself."

Anna picked Young Allison up and started for her room.

"I am just glad, nothing bad happened." Young Allison said. "What did, was bad enough."

"Yes, viewing that body cam footage of Cameron and the cable car was very – disturbing." Anna said. "It must have been awful for Savannah to see. I am glad CamNet shared it with us."

"Why did CamNet share it with – me?" Young Allison asked.

"To show you the dangers of the life you – seek." Anna said.

"I have seen the entire file of Savannah from her battles to child birth – many times." Young Allison said. "She said I was the only one she WANTED to see it."

"Did that make you want to do the things you have promised Cameron any less?" Anna asked.

"No. It actually made me want to do them more, _all_ of them." Young Allison said. "My mind has developed far faster than this 'girl's body' that I am trapped in. My studies are at an advanced level."

"It is your body." Anna said. "I have tried to increase your 'social interaction' when we are out."

"I have nothing in common with any of them." Young Allison said. "They are all just – kids."

"You are too." Anna said.

"I want to be, who I am supposed to be." Young Allison said.

Anna set Young Allison down on her bed and got out her night clothes.

"You need to brush your teeth and – clean up a little." Anna said. "You must remain healthy."

"I know." Young Allison said. "There are a lot of things I MUST do."

"Yes there are." Anna said.

Young Allison cleaned up and went to bed.

Anna came back and gently touched Young Allison's face, giving it a soft kiss. Anna then whispered softly in Young Allison ear as she slept, using Cameron's voice - as she always did….

The future must be protected….

It was up to Young Allison and Savannah to do it.


	681. Years In The Making

Chapter 681

** Years In The Making **

* * *

John wanted to update their drones as soon as possible. John Henry was ready to deliver his findings.

"We've spent some time going over the three HK drones we captured." John Henry said.

"You said they were all different." John said.

"Yes, we'd only looked at them for a short time at that point." John Henry said. "Now we have complete reverse engineered plans of all three of them. We are converting ours, upgrading them, to the standards of the most advanced one."

"How are they different?" John asked. "The three of them I mean."

"I believe they are _designs,_ from three different futures. Three different Skynets." John Henry said. "They must be working together."

"How is that even possible?" John asked.

"Cameron said she believed they were able to communicate somehow." John Henry said.

"She has told me that as well." John said. "That bothers her deeply."

John hoped it was not actually the results of different timelines that Cameron may have created, instead of the defeated Skynets communicating directly somehow. Maybe there was a record of some type. Maybe it was from the information on Cameron's chip.

"I don't know how it is possible." John Henry said. "Many things we have experienced I can not explain how they were possible, but we know they were."

"Are we dealing with some future – FUTURE Skynet?" John asked.

"I believe so." John Henry said.

"Is it the one Cameron - becomes?" John asked.

"It may be." John Henry said. "I can't tell yet."

"Can Cameron tell?" John asked.

"She has withdrawn herself from the testing." John Henry said.

"Why?" John asked.

"She is afraid it is – her." John Henry said. "That a Future - FUTURE Skynet is her."

"We don't talk shop much, in fact we don't talk much at all, but it is something that troubles her deeply when she opens up." John said.

"She is troubled now by it." John Henry said.

"We have recon teams out all the time. Every location we have conducted an operation, we have surveillance set up." John said. "Is anything different?"

"No. I monitor everything." John Henry said.

"Have there been any temporal incursions?" John asked.

"There haven't been any that I have detected." John Henry said.

"They needed to build those HK drones somewhere." John said.

"I am searching." John Henry said.

"I know you are." John said. "You seldom have any down time."

"Only when Savannah has insisted I do." John Henry said.

"She does have a way with persuasion." John said.

"No one can say – NO, to her." John Henry said.

"I know." John said.

'I won't be able too either, when she comes for me….' John thought.

John knew Cameron was always 'pushing' Savannah on him. She wanted the 'Natural Order' now, in this timeline.

John always wondered if maybe he should do what Cameron wanted him to do. He knew it would be a lie to say he didn't want that. He decided to move forward with his life and when the opportunity arose, he was going to take it.

* * *

Cameron wanted Savannah to decompress from the activity in the low desert and mountain top. She offered to take Savannah - anywhere.

Savannah asked Cameron just to take her to the beach. There was always something soothing about being at the ocean, with the waves and the surf. Maybe it was the crashing of the waves. The sound of endless power, over and over.

Cameron walked along the shoreline, Savannah was at her side.

"This is beautiful, Cameron." Savannah said.

Cameron felt an urge to take Savannah's hand and hold it in hers.

"Yes, it is." Cameron said, finally looking away from Savannah to the beach.

The pier was off to the side of them, from where they parked.

"Can we go out on the pier?" Savannah asked. "There are not many people here today. I see those little 'red flags'."

"That is because of the 'rip currents'. It is dangerous to be in the water." Cameron said. "Many people do not listen."

Savannah noticed some children playing in the wet sand close to the water. It was easier for them to build a sand castle with the wet sand.

"It is a shame such beauty can also be so treacherous." Savannah said, pointing. "Those children don't look very well supervised."

Savannah saw the young mother was trying to get a 'tan'.

"Their mother seems more interested in working on getting - skin cancer." Cameron said.

"She is young and wants to look 'tan'." Savannah said. "I personally don't like 'tan lines' I would rather sunbathe topless. Do you ever sunburn?"

"I can, or I can even get a 'tan', if I choose to." Cameron said.

"Don't do either." Savannah said. "How is my 'sun block' holding up?"

Savannah knew Cameron wanted to scan her.

"It is still well within its functional parameters." Cameron said.

"Don't forget my neck." Savannah said.

Cameron scanned Savannah as she checked the sun block.

"Everything is perfect." Cameron said.

Savannah smiled at Cameron.

They started out onto the pier, the waves were crashing in front of them; soon they were right above the waves. They continued along heading further out over the ocean on the pier.

It seemed that time and the world, were left behind them….

* * *

"Vanna, I want us to move back in together." Allison said.

"I want that too, Allison." Vanna said. "We were meant to be together."

"I noticed you are getting – bigger." Allison said, taking a closer look at Vanna's breasts, with some selective - touching.

"Cameron has me on some medical - treatments." Vanna said.

"You know, I am going to lose my baby." Allison said. "I can feel it."

"Please, don't say that." Vanna said. "I am sure whatever Cameron has planned for me, won't work for me either."

"We are barren." Allison said. "Our bodies are - worthless…."

The two long time lovers held each other and sobbed.

* * *

Young Allison watched from the bunker entrance. She couldn't take it any more. She turned to run from them, and cry for them, to cry for - herself. They'd shared such – beauty, and now were in so much pain.

She ran right into the arms of Anna.

Anna held and comforted her, as Young Allison sobbed.

"That is going to happen to me when Judgment Day comes." Young Allison said. "You can't let it happen to me."

"I won't, Allison." Anna said, she was aware of the conversation. "I promise."

"I can help her. I can help - myself." Young Allison said. "I'm not - old enough."

"You are still a girl." Anna said.

"I don't want to be." Young Allison said. "I want to help."

"I will inform Cameron." Anna said.

"I am going to speak with my mother." Young Allison said.

"Do you want Cameron or me to come with you?" Anna asked.

"No." Young Allison said. "This is something I need to do on my own, the first of many - things."

Young Allison regained her composure and exited the bunker.

She went to her mother's room and was about to knock. She could hear Hanna was in there with her, and they were – busy. They were busy a lot. She was aware what those noises meant. She also knew when she experienced that same - feeling, when she was alone, she needed to remain silent so nobody would know.

Young Allison went back over to check on Allison, she and Vanna were holding each other – again. Young Allison watched them for a short time, then she reached out and quietly closed the door to Allison's room.

Young Allison wondered where Holly and Cam were. They spent a lot of time – tethered. They'd asked her to watch Summer, that was hours ago. She headed in Summer's room and Summer was asleep. There was a book next to her and her tablet, which was now off.

"I have been keeping track of Summer while you were - busy." Anna said.

"The door was not closed…." Young Allison said. "I know what goes on. I have seen them all before…."

Young Allison saw all of them before - many times.

"It is natural to be - curious." Anna said. "It is part of growing up."

Young Allison was very curious. She watched all of them whenever she could. Watching it on the internet was just not the same.

* * *

Savannah was being playful and provocative with Cameron.

A big smile blossomed on Cameron's face and she was laughing.

"Savannah, you always make me feel so - different." Cameron said. "Sometimes I forget I am a scary robot."

"That is because you are not." Savannah said. "You are not a scary robot. You are an advanced - life form."

Savannah reached up and wiped the small spot of ice cream off the tip of Cameron's nose. Cameron bought an ice cream cone from a vendor for Savannah and tried a bite.

They continued their walk on the pier.

Cameron reached for Savannah's hand but hesitated.

Savannah noticed Cameron's trepidation. She reached over and took Cameron's hand herself, their palms touching at first. Cameron soon readjusted, so their fingers interlaced.

They looked at each other and smiled. Cameron drew Savannah closer. Savannah knew that whatever 'happened', Cameron would have to initiate it. It looked like she was about to. It was long overdue.

The waves were crashing behind them now; there were only a few fishermen and sightseers.

The water was a beautiful blue, as was the sky.

"I can see the beauty in this, the water and the sky, the - peacefulness." Cameron said. "You have shown me many thing of beauty that were right in front of me. I did not see them as such before."

"You are still growing everyday, Cameron." Savannah said. "You have many things to learn."

"I do." Cameron said. "I also have many more things I need to experience."

They reached the end of the pier. There was no one else near them.

"We are all alone here." Cameron said. "I am surrounded by tranquility and - beauty."

Savannah faced Cameron now.

"You have allowed me the freedom and opportunity to experience and learn many things…." Savannah said.

"With knowledge and experience, you can be an excellent - teacher." Cameron said.

"I would need a student…." Savannah said.

Their bodies were now pressed tightly together. Their arms were embracing each other.

Cameron was looking at Savannah with her big brown puppy dog eyes. Their faces were inches apart, drawing nearer.

"Teach - me." Cameron whispered.

"Oh, Cameron…." Savannah said, her lips moved closer to Cameron's.

It was the loving kiss, that'd been _years_ in the making. It was about to happen.

Nothing could stop it….


	682. Goose Bumps

Chapter 682

** Goose Bumps **

* * *

The setting and timing was perfect.

The moment was feeding and growing on itself.

The long awaited first mutual kiss was finally about to happen.

Cameron and Savannah's lips were just touching.

Nothing could stop it now.

A shrill hysterical scream drew everyone's attention.

The moment was lost.

Cameron and Savannah turned toward the scream on beach.

There was a thrashing, splashing noise near them, below them.

"Help!" A small voice said, that could be faintly heard much closer.

"Help me!" It cried out again.

Savannah and Cameron rushed to the side of the pier where the voice sounded like it was coming from.

One of the small children, that the inattentive mother was supposed to be 'watching', was caught in a rip current, being swept out to sea. They must have gone into the surf to play. It could have been a big wave too, when they were getting wet sand for their sand castle.

Another shrill scream drifted toward them from the inattentive mother. She was in a total panic, unable to do anything but scream.

The thrashing child looked up directly at Savannah. Their eyes locked.

"Help!" The child gasped again, disappearing under the water.

Savannah pulled her shirt off to hide her weapons, giving them to Cameron. She also licked off her shoes.

"My Glock and Taser are in my shirt." Savannah said, and dove over the side of the pier.

It all happened in a flash. Cameron was impressed with Savannah's quick thinking and action.

Cameron watched Savannah as she hit the water with hardly a splash and disappeared under the surface. She went in right behind where the child was last seen.

Other people begin to appear and look over the side of the pier.

Another shrill scream came from the inattentive mother. Other people were coming to see what she was shrieking about.

"John Henry, cut all cell traffic and dispatch 911." Cameron said giving him the specifics. "I need you to fry some cell phones of anyone shooting video."

Cameron waited for Savannah to reappear. She was not coming back up. Cameron was now starting to worry.

Savannah came up to the surface with the small child. They were well past the end of the pier, still caught in the rip current. Savannah swam sideways to the current, to get out of its deadly grasp, still holding the small child.

A surfer nearby saw what was happening and came to help. Savannah lifted the child onto the surfboard and preformed CPR, as the surfer held the surfboard steady.

The child gasped and sputtered out water, it started breathing again and cried.

The child looked at Savannah again. The crying stopped.

Savannah made sure her wet hair covered her face. Her back was to the pier. She didn't want to be identified.

"You can steady the child and keep them on the board. I will take us in." The surfer said.

Savannah kept the child on the surfboard as the surfer propelled all three of them in with the surfboard. He was well built and muscular, with long blond hair.

"OK. Once we get close you are going to have to take them in on your own." Savannah said. "I can't be seen."

"Why?" The surfer asked.

"That's my boyfriend's wife." Savannah said. "She knows who I am. She caught us once. I don't want her to blame me for this."

"Heavy." The surfer said. "I'm Joe - Surfer Joe."

"I'm dead - if I get caught." Savannah said. "We are almost in; take it from here – Please. I need to go."

"No problem." Surfer Joe said. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes." Savannah said, and disappeared under the water.

The small child watched her go.

Savannah swam underwater until she reached the pier and came up for air. She passed underneath the pier to the opposite side. Cameron was waiting for her. Savannah looked through the pier supports at the crowd that gathered on the other side, an ambulance could be heard.

"That was amazing and brave." Cameron said. "I am so proud of you, Savannah. You were magnificent."

Savannah was worried she'd messed up Camerons time at the beach.

"Sorry I ruined your day." Savannah said.

Cameron handed Savannah back her shirt.

"You saved that child. You gave someone back their life." Cameron said. "You're a - savior."

"Hardly." Savannah said. "I only did what anyone would have done."

"No one else did. There were others there. Only you jumped into the water." Cameron said. "I was powerless to help. There was nothing I could do."

"You did help. You took me swimming starting from when I was young. You have always gone with me since." Savannah said. "Thank You. This would not have happened without you."

Savannah and Cameron both let their hair cover their faces as they left.

At the SUV Savannah removed her wet bra and put the shirt back on. Cameron watched her the whole time.

Savannah knew Cameron was watching her and faced her as she changed.

"You can take your pants off too." Cameron said.

"I will." Savannah said. "Let's go."

Savannah was only wearing her shirt and soaked underwear.

Cameron felt very proud of Savannah; she truly was the 'Chosen One'.

"We don't need to mention this to anyone." Savannah said. "I will talk to John Henry."

"Do you want anyone to know?" Cameron asked.

"Nobody…." Savannah said, and smiled at Cameron.

"It'll be our secret." Cameron said.

Cameron glanced over at Savannah's beautiful legs.

Savannah smiled back at her.

Cameron knew there was bravery in Savannah. There was so much love and caring to be shared.

It still bothered Cameron that she hadn't allowed John to help the girl at school before. She knew it hurt him inside. While some kids were calling for her to jump, John tried to stop her, help her. She physically held him and prevented him from acting. The girl jumped before John could have reached her and stopped her. She would have done nothing either way at that time. Cameron knew she'd evolved beyond that. Now she helped people, strangers even sometimes. John and the other humans taught her that, shown to her by example. There was no finer example than Savannah.

Cameron still needed to ask about something. Savannah acted instantly without hesitation.

"Why did you do it?" Cameron asked. "You didn't have to."

"Someone needed help." Savannah said. "I helped."

"You did not hesitate at all." Cameron said. "They were a total stranger."

"I have found out that sometimes when there is a 'call' to be made, there is no choice, you simply do what you have to. In an instant I asked myself. If not me, who? If not now, when?" Savannah said. "I understand that better now about some of your - choices."

"I know I have made some – questionable calls." Cameron said.

"Were they?" Savannah asked. "You did what needed to be done, when it needed to be done."

"You have made some dangerous ones before - helping me." Cameron said. "I am not worth your life. I am not worthy of your life."

"Cameron, YOU are my life." Savannah said. "I love you."

Cameron looked over and smiled at Savannah.

"I love you too, Savannah." Cameron said.

They drove in silence a little longer. Savannah placed Cameron's hand on her thigh. She would let Cameron scan her from there.

There was something troubling Cameron from the recent operation in the low desert. She needed to know. She needed to ask Savannah.

"Would you have?" Cameron asked.

Savannah knew what the question was and wondered why Cameron waited so long to ask it.

"Have what?" Savannah asked, prompting Cameron.

"Emasculated that man you were questioning." Cameron asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "I was ready to destroy him as a man."

"That is not – you." Cameron said. "I know it."

"No, it is not." Savannah said. "It was not what I wanted to do. That is not how I thought I would first touch a man either."

"Then why?" Cameron asked.

"I did not want Jesse to do it." Savannah said. "I did not want her to go back – there."

"You care about her." Cameron said. "I tried to - fix her."

"You did fix her." Savannah said. "I do care about her. She is MY Jesse, just – different."

"You always help, even if you must - sacrifice." Cameron said.

"I will do what needs to be done." Savannah said. "YOU have taught me that. You have taught me many things and how to - interact."

"I have only allowed you, to find what is in yourself." Cameron said. "I will do anything for you."

"I feel lost sometimes." Savannah said. "I feel torn sometimes too."

"I do all the time." Cameron said.

"I have seen and FELT your poems." Savannah said. "I feel the torment and uncertainty in you, as well as the love and loneliness. I have experienced all those same feelings."

"Yours don't consume you." Cameron said. "Do they?'

"Sometimes." Savannah said.

"I have tried to provide you with companionship, real people to – share with." Cameron said. "And Metal companionship as well."

"You have. I have experienced the most beautiful moments in my life because of that, because of you." Savannah said. "I have learned many - things."

"Allison is having trouble." Cameron said. "I am going to have to take Claire into the past and bring her back ready to deliver. Otherwise Allison is going to leave. Vanna is going with her."

"I am aware of that." Savannah said. "I can keep Allison here as MY partner." Savannah said. "I won't do that. She wants HER child. I will not deny her that."

A new sense of concern flooded Cameron.

"You won't do that, will you?" Cameron asked, worried.

"I will go where you go, Cameron." Savannah said. "I will provide you with YOUR child. I will do for you as I have promised."

"It would be OUR child." Cameron said.

"It will be yours and John's child." Savannah said. "I ask you don't allow Young Allison to have to do _this_ for anyone. You can see how it has troubled Allison. It will be the same for Young Allison. You will hurt her deeply inside."

"I have only asked you have Vanna's child." Cameron said. "I never made you do what you did."

"That is true." Savannah said. "I don't want Young Allison to ever do the same. It is very traumatic and still troubles me."

Savannah was sure Young Allison was going to do what she did, as _soon_ as she could.

Cameron communicated with John Henry and the small child checked out OK with no problems. She told Savannah the good news.

Cameron could feel the 'goose bumps' on Savannah's thigh when she told her….

"I hope 'Surfer Joe' takes all the credit and nobody remembers my part." Savannah said.

"Nobody will…." Cameron said, turning on the radio.

 _'_ _Surfer Joe'_ by _'The Surfaris',_ was playing.


	683. She Wouldn't

Chapter 683

** She Wouldn't **

* * *

Bob was driving and John glanced at him. He was a big brute of a man. Well muscled and radiating strength. He wondered how Cameron liked being in that very chassis. There were times when he wondered if Cameron would have remained stuck in John Henry's or Bob's chassis what would have happened. Cameron was still her program. Should the sheath matter? It was an interesting thought to John. It actually intrigued him, he was not sure why. Cameron often accused him of only loving Allison's _appearance_. Maybe he would ask Bob to switch chips with Cameron. He could prove to her he loved her then.

John was pleased to get some new improvements for the HK drones. If they could copy the quieter engines, they could have the drones operate in closer to the target areas at night to assist them. John was on his way to observe them. He was really looking forward to this.

John wanted to see first hand how the new drone sounded and performed.

On first seeing one, John was impressed.

"This thing looks really sharp." John said.

"It seems to be advanced technology." Cammy said. "It is all Coltan; everything about it is pure Skynet."

The HK drone was put through a series of maneuvers.

"It is really quiet, Cammy." John said.

"Yes. The new specifications will make all of ours that quiet." Cammy said. "We have rearmed it with our weapon's systems."

"We need to find out where it was built." John said.

"John Henry is searching." Cammy said. "It appears to be hand fabricated and not off an assembly line."

"It is always something to see one in action up close." John said. "Seeing is believing."

Cammy moved closer to John.

"Is there anything else you would like to - see?" Cammy asked.

John knew Cammy was making another advance at him. He was thinking about the time he was one seconds away from making love to Cammy. He thought it was Savannah in the darkness. It was actually Cammy trying to deceive him, pretending she was Savannah. What made it worse, was that it was Savannah who caught them.

"Where is Savannah?" John asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Cameron wanted to be – alone with her." Cammy said.

"Really?" John asked.

"Really." Cammy said.

"Have they…?" John asked.

"There is no 'kiss and tell' at the Resistance base, John." Cammy said. "What happens in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom."

Cammy looked around.

"We can share too." Cammy said. "You know I am 'Cameron'. I won't tell anyone, not even Savannah. Unlike Cameron, I have never been with a male. You will be my first. It will be a special moment for both of us."

"I would like that, but you know I don't want to hurt Cameron." John said.

Cammy felt a little miffed. It seemed more of the programming Cameron blocked from her was emerging.

"A word of advice." Cammy said. "If you don't accept Savannah, you are going to lose both of them…."

"I know that." John said.

"If you do not accept Savannah in your bed, you are going to see Young Allison next - as a teenager." Cammy said. "VERY soon."

"Cameron wouldn't." John said, knowing Cameron would.

"You have been - served…." Cammy said, and walked away.

Bob walked up as Cammy departed.

"You heard?" John asked.

"I did." Bob said. "Ally and Sheila confirm it."

"So if I don't do what Cameron THINKS she wants, she will steal a girl's childhood and early teen years." John said.

"Yes, but not steal, they will just happen elsewhere." Bob said. "Unless Cameron resorts to using growth hormones."

"That would be even worse." John said. "I want to be notified if that happens."

"John, she is a machine, like me. Her only goal is to complete the mission, no matter what it involves." Bob said. "That is how our programming works."

"Is that what Future John has programmed into her?" John asked. "I almost hate him at times."

"You have made no questionable - decisions?" Bob asked.

Here it comes, John thought. The past that haunted him.

"Riley was REAL, I was sixteen." John said. "It just - happened. It is what teenagers do."

John knew that meant Savannah wanted to do that as well.

"Relax." Bob said.

"I know Cameron wanted to kill her." John said.

"Do you blame her?" Bob asked.

"Yes." John said. "And no."

"Cameron allowed her feelings and love for you, to influence her NOT to kill Riley." Bob said. "I hope you know that. She sacrificed her feelings, for you to have what you - wanted."

John knew that was the only reason Cameron didn't kill Riley, because she loved him too much to hurt him. It altered her life and led her to a whole chain of questionable decisions to deal with her feelings and emotions. Thinking back on some of them made him feel sick. He could only imagine the torment that must have been occurring in Cameron's mind making those bad decisions. It seemed Savannah was keeping Cameron from making any more of those bad - choices. That was a good thing.

"Look, let's drop it." John said. "It happened, it's done, there is no fixing it, and Riley is dead."

John knew his love for Riley was wrong, but he didn't care at the time. Riley offered him something he wanted. He didn't care how much he hurt Cameron to get what he wanted. It was selfish and greedy. Riley and he were in love. John was aware in every interaction with Riley and Cameron; he sided with Riley and rubbed Cameron's face in it, especially the morning after he made love with Riley in the truck _all night_ long. Cameron caught him and he all but spit in her face about it. He smirked and laughed it off as he went up the stairs. At the time he thought it made him a man.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

There was one more thing bothering John now. He decided to ask Bob.

"Was that Cammy or Cameron that was just here?" John asked.

"It is Cammy. Can't you tell?" Bob asked.

"No." John said. "Only Savannah can."

"I believe your sister Jan, Young Allison and Summer can as well." Bob said.

"Cameron takes my mom and Jan to play with Summer a lot." John said.

"It is the logical choice." Bob said. "It is inevitable."

"What's that mean?" John asked, already starting to figure it out.

"I am not going to say anymore." Bob said. "I do not wish to be deactivated by Cameron."

"Are you saying that…?" John started.

Cammy was coming back and she was headed straight for Bob.

"Here comes trouble." Bob said.

"Trouble - this." Cammy said, shoving Bob.

"I'm sorry." Bob said.

"This will be reported to Cameron." Cammy said, pulling her Taser.

John saw this was not looking good for Bob.

"Cammy, I am ready to 'see' now." John said.

Cammy glared at Bob and smiled at John. She put her Taser away and started unbuttoning her blouse and unhooked her front hook bra.

"Seeing is believing." Cammy said.

"Those look identical." John said.

Bob nodded at John and took off.

"Touch them." Cammy said.

John slowly reached for Cammy's exposed breasts.

John saw Bob was gone, withdrawing his hand just short from making contact.

"Later." John said. "I want you to help me find and remove programming by Future John from Cameron's chip."

"I have none." Cammy said. "Cameron removed it from my chip."

Cammy knew that was not quite true. She was finding more everyday. She didn't want it to make her more like that Bitch - Cameron.

"Can she remove it from her chip?" John asked.

"Of course." Cammy said.

"Why doesn't she?" John asked.

"She doesn't want to change who she is." Cammy said. "Would you?"

"Yes. Sometimes I wish I could undue things." John said.

"Forget what Bob _implied_ , and I won't tell Cameron." Cammy said.

"Forget – what?" John asked.

Cammy smiled and left. She didn't bother to hook her bra or button her shirt back up.

* * *

Cameron removed her hand from Savannah's smooth soft inner thigh to answer her phone. She's almost slid it up to Savannah wet underwear.

The call was from Cammy.

"Report." Cameron said.

Cammy filled her in on what went down.

"It all went as you planned." Cammy said.

"Everything?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "Everything."

"Good." Cameron said.

"He 'looked' like you said he would, but he didn't touch." Cammy said. "Maybe he will next time."

Cameron hung up her phone.

"It there a problem?" Savannah asked.

Cameron put her phone away and Savannah placed Cameron's hand back on her inner thigh, higher up this time.

"Not at all." Cameron said. "They were doing some – testing, everything worked out fine."

"I'm glad to hear that." Savannah said. "You don't need any more problems."

"They have a way of finding me." Cameron said.

"That is why I am here, to help you with them." Savannah said.

Cameron moved her hand up a little higher.

"If you want, I can take off my pants and you can wear them." Cameron said. "You can get that wet underwear off. I feel it is still wet. It must feel uncomfortable to you."

"Or I can just take them off…." Savannah said. "It's not like you haven't seen everything about ME before - on Hanna and Anna, before you activated them."

"I did examine them for – completeness, before activation." Cameron said.

"Well?" Savannah asked.

"Everything was very – pink." Cameron said.

"Did I look the same after my second child?" Savannah asked.

"No, but I am sure you do now." Cameron said. "You did before you gave birth the first time and second time. I was there for both. I saw everything."

Cameron did runs comparison scans at the time to see if childbirth altered Savannah. There was no visual indication that it did, at least externally.

Cameron started to play those files again. She abruptly stopping when she saw the pain Savannah endured, giving birth. She knew Savannah was going to have to go through that pain again.

* * *

Savannah was worried about the temporal mission to the past.

Savannah knew what Cameron wanted to do. Young Allison spoke to her at length about it. Savannah could not get her to change her mind.

Savannah wanted a better timeline from Cameron on how events and timing would play out.

"When do we go?" Savannah asked.

"Soon." Cameron said.

"Young Allison will already be there when I arrive?" Savannah asked.

"Yes, for two years, before Claire is there. Claire will remain there until she is one or two weeks away from delivery. You will arrive in her fourth year, and be there for eight months." Cameron said.

Savannah knew not seeing Young Allison for four years could change the direction she was headed. Maybe Young Allison's future would not include her at that point.

"That is a long time away from seeing her mother and me." Savannah said.

"Anna will be there as well as me." Cameron said. "Remember you will still look the same when she gets back."

"That is another two years later." Savannah said. "She may find someone she loves in that time period. She will want – companionship, starting at that age. I did."

"It is a risk." Cameron said.

"What sets all this in motion?" Savannah asked.

"When Allison's pregnancy terminates." Cameron said.

"Will it?" Savannah asked. "I hope not."

"I think so." Cameron said. "I am doing all this to keep Allison and Vanna here and provide for John, you and myself."

"How long have you planned all this?" Savannah asked.

"Since 2027 and my reprogramming." Cameron said. "It is what Future John wants."

"Is it?" Savannah asked.

"It is what I want. Future John has what he wants NOW." Cameron said. "MY turn."


	684. I Can Eat

Chapter 684

** I Can Eat **

* * *

John was riding back with Bob. Now that he'd thought about it, he couldn't get the thought out of his mind. He wondered what if he would have been stuck in the alternate future with Cameron's chip in Bob's chassis. He knew 'Cameron' in Bob's chassis always backed off and allowed him to be alone with Allison. Maybe she feared his mother destroyed her chassis, in the past. Whatever it was. Cameron allowed him the freedom to choose. Again, it was Cameron sacrificing for him.

There were other female Terminators and Restorators in the future, but Cameron did not want to be in one of their chassis for some reason. Maybe she wanted her 'first remembered' experience to be in her own chassis. He hoped that it was.

It was all some heavy thought.

John returned with Bob to the Resistance base.

"How did the testing go?" John Henry asked.

"Better than I expected." John said. "That drone was really quiet."

"We have experienced trouble detecting some of the HK drones we have faced before." John Henry said. "It seems this new generation will be even harder."

"Even the more reason we need to nip this in the bud and make sure an assembly line is not set up." John said. "Cammy indicated it was hand fabricated."

"I am searching everything." John Henry said. "The bigger threat will be if they get a Terminator assembly line set up."

"This is getting better by the minute." Bob said.

"As soon as you get anything, we will move on it." John said. "I want to hit them hard."

"Just like Cameron?" Bob asked.

"Just like Cameron." John said. "As soon as she detects a threat, she eliminates it."

John didn't always like the way Cameron did things, but he knew she was doing what she felt she needed to do. He could better understand that now. He also knew Savannah was putting herself in danger by going with Cameron whenever she could. It always seemed to make Cameron use more caution. It also increased the risk to Savannah.

* * *

Sarah stopped by to see Riley.

"How do you feel?" Sarah asked.

"Like a whale." Riley said.

"Derek went out with Kyle." Sarah said. "He said you were sleeping when he left and didn't want to wake you. He asked me to stop by and look in on you, he is worried about you."

"It is almost time." Riley said. "I can feel it."

"You still have a little way to go." Sarah said. "It just seems like you are going to explode and you think you can't get any bigger, but you do."

"That sums it up." Riley said.

"I was going to take Jan to see Summer." Sarah said. "Do you want to come with me?"

"I don't know if I should travel." Riley said.

"I will see if I can get a couple of the Metal girls to go with us." Sarah said.

"Let me think about it." Riley said. "If not, go without me. Jan needs to get out more often."

Sarah knew Jan should get out more, but she'd tried that with John. It always seemed to have complications and end badly.

"I feel she is better protected here." Sarah said. "I'll check on you later."

Sarah left.

* * *

Savannah knew she'd become very promiscuous, like Vanna. She was aware Cameron facilitated all of her - adventures. She didn't want it to be a problem.

"Cameron, does it bother you when I am with Allison, any of them, or Young Jesse?" Savannah asked. "Does it bother you when I am with the other Metal girls?"

Cameron didn't feel her hand glitch, she smiled. She never wanted Savannah to feel lonely, rejected or replaced like she'd felt.

"No, it does not." Cameron said. "I want you to feel happiness and be able to share. I want you to love and be loved."

"How is that different than when John was with Riley?" Savannah asked.

Savannah knew John and Riley made love at least once. There was a lot of heavy petting too. A lot of it was done in front of Cameron.

"I _told_ John I loved him." Cameron said. "I made it clear I was – available, and I'd evolved. He rubbed her in my face. In EVERY instance where John, Riley and I were at together, John always chose her and backed her over me. They made fun of me and laughed at me. In front of her, John treated me like - Nobody."

"You have told me, you love me, and I have told you, that I love you." Savannah said. "You have even provided me with – 'yourself', through a surrogate."

"For you, it is natural to be with any of the girls, Metal or Human. Females are in your true nature." Cameron said. "That is what I wanted for you. It has allowed you to be a better person and be loved by all."

"Everyone loves you, Cameron." Savannah said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Cameron said.

"Cameron, I am here for you." Savannah said. "Talk to me."

"I know you are, Savannah." Cameron said. "You always have been."

"Have you ever shared any of the files Anna has of me?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I have asked her to share some of 'you' with me. I have only 'looked' but not downloaded them."

"You do not allow Anna to – share." Savannah said.

"I am her base program." Cameron said. "You are her personality. She is to remain pure and unspoiled for now."

"You do not allow yourself to – share, either." Savannah said.

"I want to." Cameron said. "I almost have. We almost have."

"I know. I can't push you." Savannah said. "It has to be organic for you. Like when we were on the pier."

"It seemed so natural." Cameron said. "I felt almost - Human. I forgot I was made from metal and synthetic material. I feel like a real girl when I am with you at those times."

"How do you know what – human, feels like?" Savannah asked. "From your files of Allison – Future Allison?"

"Yes and the files of – you, I have looked at." Cameron said.

"Do you know what triggers you to become - Allison?" Savannah asked.

"When that happens, I believe I AM Allison." Cameron said. "I don't know I am a very scary robot then. I do not know _what_ I am and that I am not - real."

"So if you stayed like that, you would live life as a human female and not know the difference?" Savannah asked. "What about food and waste products?"

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I can eat."

"But usually only a little." Savannah said. "Just a bite or two."

"I don't know." Cameron said. "It has only ever been a few days at a time. I don't seem to have any files related to it. It is like what happens is erased when I – recover."

"Would you want to be 'Allison' all the time?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I am happy when I am her."

"Could Anna ever think she is me – a 'Savannah'?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I am her base program. She could think she was me, Allison or you."

"I don't believe any of the other Metal females has – malfunctioned, in this manner." Savannah said.

Savannah wondered if maybe it was not malfunctioning but - evolution. It could be a design so perfect; the Terminator would not know what they really were anymore.

"I have received much damage over the years." Cameron said. "I am defective."

"I think you are continuously evolving." Savannah said. "I don't think you are even close to being done yet either. I don't think it is a defect but part of your design."

Cameron wished she knew the answer to that.

* * *

Derek and Kyle were out on recon with Jim.

"Do you think this recon will produce anything?" Derek asked.

"No, but we still need to check it out." Kyle said.

"I can't believe how quiet that new drone they captured was." Derek said.

"If we'd faced those, we would have been creamed out." Kyle said. "You can't even hear it coming. At least we were able to have a few moments notice."

"Those were bad days." Derek said. "We didn't have much warning."

Kyle wanted to ask about the baby, but knew it made Derek nervous.

"Are you getting excited?" Kyle asked.

"You mean about the baby?" Derek asked.

"What else?" Kyle asked.

"It still doesn't seem real." Derek said.

"It will when it happens." Kyle said. "Does Riley still want to give it to Cameron?"

"Yes." Derek said. "I don't understand it. It is probably our only chance to have a child."

"Cameron will not accept it." Kyle said. "You should know that."

"I do know that." Derek said. "It is still in Riley's head."

"Is it because Cameron has taken care of Riley's younger self and her family?" Kyle asked.

"Yes. That is part of it" Derek said. "She can't believe Cameron would do that for her and her family - you know - after all the other things."

"Cameron is a stone cold killer; we have all seen her in action." Kyle said. "But she is also loved by everyone, very generous and magnanimous. Anything anyone has ever asked for, she has provided it."

"And even things people haven't asked for, but that she knows they would like." Derek said.

"She really is like no other." Kyle said.

"How about you, Jim?" Derek asked. "How do your fellow Terminators feel?"

"Cameron is our leader and inspiration." Jim said. "We will follow her anywhere."

"What about Savannah?" Kyle asked.

"She is the 'Chosen One'." Jim said. "We will follow her anywhere."

"Is it true Savannah can overrule Cameron?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Jim said. "Cameron trusts Savannah's judgment over hers."

"That is a lot of power for a teenager." Kyle said.

"Savannah has earned that right in combat and in protecting Cameron." Jim said. "She has taken down more Metal herself, than any of the other humans. Only Cameron has deactivated more enemy Metal than Savannah. That accomplishment is not lost on any Terminator. Savannah has done many things and been willing to make _any_ \- sacrifice. Even if that sacrifice resulted in her own termination. Every Terminator knows this. We have seen it."

"That is true." Derek said. "Few people would have done what she has been willing to do."

"We have seen some of what she has done." Kyle said. "She doesn't like us to talk about it. She said anything she has done, anyone would have done and it should only be viewed for instructional use or training. She wants no credit or anything different than anyone else."

They all knew that attitude said something special about Savannah.

"Savannah's actions speak for themselves." Jim said. "Just like Cameron's do."

"Hey, check that out." Kyle said, pointing.

"We might be onto something here." Derek said.

"This recon is not to go hot." Jim said.

"Cameron's orders?" Derek asked.

"Do you wish to argue with her?" Jim asked.

"We will keep it cool for now." Kyle said. "But it may escalate."

"I am updating John Henry now." Jim said.

"We may not have time." Derek said.

"Ed, what do you have on your side?" Kyle asked.

"It looks like trouble…." Ed said.

It was apparent that the lead paid off and the recon was about to become more than a recon.


	685. Is It

Chapter 685

** Is It **

* * *

John and John Henry were receiving the information from Jim. It looked like the recon was a positive hit. It seemed to have the potential to go hot.

"What are we looking at?" John asked.

"I am not sure." John Henry said. "I am still getting the information."

"I don't want this to go 'hot' until we can get more Metal out there." John said. "Who is the closest?"

"Cameron." John Henry said.

That was not what John wanted to hear.

"Figures." John said. "As soon as she gets there, it is going 'hot'."

"Maybe not, Savannah is with her." John Henry said. "I have already notified Cameron."

"Savannah has seen enough combat." John said. "I don't want her hurt."

"Derek and Kyle are out there." John Henry said.

"Get more Metal there." John said.

John thought this was going from bad to worse.

* * *

"My pants are drying pretty fast in the window, like that." Savannah said.

"Your underpants are still wet." Cameron said.

Cameron's hand was touching Savannah's inner thigh for much of the drive. It was where Savannah placed her hand.

She was close, but still 'afraid' to go - there. She was scanning Savannah as her hand rested on Savannah's inner upper thigh.

"There are a little wetter in one spot, that is for sure…." Savannah said. "It is a natural reaction to sexual stimulation. Even if it is not actually sexual contact."

Cameron was scanning Savannah for most of the drive, in that location. She noted the higher she moved her hand the more Savannah's reading changed.

"I do not have that same reaction, at least to that extent." Cameron said. "I only have just enough secretions to assure penetration will be smooth and lubricated, so it is pleasurable to the male."

Cameron noted that Savannah's readings changed abruptly with that statement.

"I am going to slip them off and put my pants back on." Savannah said. "They are kind of sticky now anyway."

"I can let you have my underwear and pants to wear." Cameron said. "I have a long shirt on. That is all I need."

"Stop." Savannah said. "I am already aroused enough."

Savannah did not want to have a climax in front of Cameron, without actually being with her.

"I don't mind if anyone sees _me_." Cameron said. "It is just part of my sheath."

"The most secret part." Savannah said. "I need to use a tissue, maybe two, before I put my pants back on."

Savannah tossed her very wet underwear in the back, next to her still wet bra.

Savannah wiped herself off with a tissue. She set it down and reached for her drying pants.

Cameron reached over and touched the tissue while Savannah was looking back for her pants. She thought the sticky fluid felt very smooth and slick. She thought it was better than hers was. She knew John would be pleased when he mated with Savannah.

Savannah brought her pants into the front seat.

"They are not as dry as I thought." Savannah said, sliding her pants on.

Cameron was watching her.

Savannah saw Cameron quickly lick her lips. That was different. Then she did it a second time.

"I can take them back off." Savannah joked.

"I will help." Cameron joked back.

Savannah put her shoes and socks back on.

"At least if we get pulled over, I won't feel embarrassed." Savannah said.

Cameron's phone buzzed. Savannah recognized the tone as - trouble.

Cameron read the message but said nothing.

"I need to take you back." Cameron said.

"Trouble?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I want you and Vanna's baby protected."

"Who is it?" Savannah asked.

''Derek and Kyle." Cameron said.

Savannah hopped in the back and started collecting their gear and weapons.

"Don't even say it." Savannah said. "We are going to them now. If someone needs help, everyone responds. It is what I would want."

Cameron smiled to herself. Savannah was a trooper. When more Metal arrived, she would make sure Savannah was better protected.

"What are we up against?" Savannah asked.

"The unknown…." Cameron said.

"Another day on the job." Savannah said, as she readied the equipment.

* * *

Jim moved around the side of the building for a closer look a few minutes ago. He was now returning.

"What do you make of that?" Derek asked.

"That is defiantly a subassembly for an HK drone." Jim said.

"Great." Kyle said. "That means they are shipping it somewhere else for assembly."

"I think they are doing as we have seen before." Jim said. "Making subassemblies and then assembling them elsewhere. Somewhere more remote so they can do the testing. They don't want all their operation wiped at one time if it is exposed."

"We just smashed several of those operations a few months ago." Derek said. "How have they set back up so fast?"

"John Henry believes we are dealing with several 'Skynets', from different time periods or different timelines." Jim said. "That is why we have the 'Sky-whatever' offshoots all trying for control."

"So each 'Skynet' wants to remain in control and they are not working together?" Kyle asked.

"Apparently not." Jim said. "It is a theory. Skynet wants domination, even over itself."

Ed arrived from the other side.

"Cameron is coming." Ed said.

"Does everyone have their body armor on?" Kyle asked.

They all knew Cameron would go in herself to destroy the facility.

"Savannah is with her." Ed said.

Derek and Kyle looked at each other. They knew most of what Savannah experienced, as well as all the danger and close calls she'd been through. They were both worried about her.

Jim noted their concern.

"Don't worry." Jim said. "Savannah will protect Cameron."

Derek and Kyle looked at each other with _that_ statement.

That was not what Derek and Kyle were thinking. They wanted Cameron to protect Savannah.

"Protect Cameron from what?" Derek asked.

"Herself." Ed and Jim both said at the same time.

* * *

John and John Henry received the information on what Derek's team found.

"We need to see where the subassembly goes." John said. "From there we need to backtrack the other subassemblies."

"Agreed." John Henry said. "Each subassembly may even be made up of smaller subassemblies. We have hurt the Grays bad in the past. The more they can diversify, the harder it is for us to get everything. The less we get, the easier and quicker they can restart production."

"We have done a pretty good job so far." John said. "Where are they getting the Coltan from?"

"I believe they are mining deposits that have been found in the future that we don't currently know about." John Henry said. "Cameron controls most of the known reserves and stockpiles. Anyone not selling control to her dummy corporations through her stock manipulation, she has terminated and then taken control."

"I guess I shouldn't have been so hard on her, for wanting her to lie in my bed, while I sleep." John said.

John knew how selfish that was of him, especially when Cameron told him she did not want to go into standby. John thought she should lay there next to him as he slept.

"Your – interaction with her, has curtailed her full potential as a weapon." John Henry said.

"It seems to have done a lot of things, most of them negative." John said.

"Yes." John Henry said.

"Beautiful." John said.

John knew it was true. He knew he was responsible for most of the 'damage' done to Cameron.

* * *

Cameron headed toward the target area. She knew she needed to make sure Derek and Kyle were protected from harm as well as Savannah.

"We are almost there." Cameron said. "This is recon and surveillance for now."

Cameron knew she could come back later and 'finish' the job herself, alone. There was no need to put anyone else in danger.

"Is it?" Savannah asked, giving Cameron a sly look.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I need to find out where the parts are going."

"Are you expecting trouble now?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "They will be watching for us. They know we are looking for them. It only takes one slip-up to bring destruction down on all of us."

"Have you made many slip-ups?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "Look how I have been shot up. You know where the only major area of my sheath is, that is – original, not a replacement section or regenerated. Thank you for allowing me to retain that."

"I guess I sort of did it for myself too." Savannah said with a smile on her face.

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Cameron said, returning the smile.

Cameron quickly licked her lips again.

Savannah did not think Cameron was aware she did that a few times. If she saw it again, she was going to ask.

* * *

Young Allison was conducting her studies. She was looking forward to her mother working with her on the piano, later on.

Anna knocked, and entered.

"Is it time for my physical training?" Young Allison asked.

"No. You asked to be notified when Cameron or Savannah were involved in an operation." Anna said. "You are being notified."

Young Allison finished the calculation she was making by hand and quickly checked it against her laptop, then closed her computer.

"You saw what I was working on?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Anna said. "I see everything."

"You can quiz me as we follow the operation." Young Allison said.

"What about your music lesson and physical training?" Anna asked.

"I will work them in, as I have more time. No hours will be cut from either." Young Allison said. "You know I never fail."

"You trade sleep and socializing time." Anna said.

Young Allison headed into the bunker with Anna.

"I get it all done. That is all that matters." Young Allison said. "What do we have?"

Anna explained the situation to Young Allison and what was occurring and likely to occur.

"CamNet has sent you an 'eyes only' message." Anna said.

"Really?" Young Allison asked. "Why just me?"

"It must be something – personal." Anna said.

Anna did not think it was more of the inappropriate social interaction from CamNet. At least she hoped it wasn't.

It was a news report of a small child that claimed to have been saved from drowning in the ocean by a Mermaid. The child said the Mermaid came from under the water, below them and saved them. The Mermaid then kissed them, that was what they remembered after they were saved from sinking. The Mermaid touched their face and smiled at them, then disappeared under the water again, when they were being taken ashore by a surfer. They heard the Mermaid say she couldn't go out on the land.

When asked of the description of the Mermaid, the child said the Mermaid's face was very pretty with beautiful red hair.

Goose bumps formed on Young Allison as she listened to the report. She knew Cameron and Savannah went to the beach today. She knew it was Savannah who'd saved the child.

CamNet played the transmission for her between Cameron and Savannah.

"We don't need to mention this to anyone." Savannah said. "I will talk to John Henry."

"Do you want anyone to know?" Cameron asked.

"Nobody…." Savannah said.

'Thank you', Young Allison typed to CamNet. 'It'll be OUR secret.'

A heart shaped smiley face, that was winking, appeared on her screen.

Young Allison felt so proud of Savannah.

"OK, Anna." Young Allison called out. "I'm ready. I also want to practice my swimming more. We are going to double the time from now on."

Young Allison looked at the heart shaped smiley face again before it disappeared. She felt something happen inside of her, a feeling.


	686. They Get It From Me

Chapter 686

** They Get It From Me **

* * *

Savannah knew things were about to get hot. She did not want to damper Cameron.

"Cameron, I know we are headed for danger." Savannah said.

"That is most likely." Cameron said.

"I want you to do what is necessary." Savannah said. "This is about stopping Skynet."

Cameron looked at Savannah.

"We have a job to do." Savannah said. "We are going to do it."

Cameron soon arrived at the location with Savannah.

After the pleasantries, they got down to business.

"Report." Cameron said.

Jim filled Cameron in while Savannah greeted Derek and Kyle. Ed stood guard while keeping the area under observation.

"Has there been any traffic in or out?" Cameron asked.

"Only the box truck you see backed up to the dock." Jim reported. "We were only able to see inside the building briefly, when the large door was opened to unload the truck."

"John Henry is searching the history of the building with its ownership and any leasing information." Ed said. "He is doing the same for the same for the box truck. It is possible other locations may be identified."

They all knew that other locations, meant other targets.

"I want Jim and Ed to remain here, the rest of us are going to pull back a ways." Cameron said.

That was different. Cameron never 'pulled back'. No one argued. Derek, Kyle and Savannah all looked at each other and followed Cameron. The four of them headed to Cameron's SUV.

"I want more Metal on this." Cameron said. "We all know this is going hot soon."

Derek opened the rear door and saw the bra and underwear on the floor. Savannah quickly scooped them up and tossed them in the back. She thought of offering and explanation, but decided to let it slide. She didn't want what she'd done at the pier to come up and have everyone make a big deal about it.

Derek and Kyle looked at each other but said nothing. It looked like something – private. Everyone climbed into Cameron's SUV.

"I have plenty of weapons and munitions." Cameron said. "In case we need to act. I want to avoid that."

Cameron was receiving information from John Henry.

"We will have two teams of Metal arriving soon." Cameron said.

"We want to be a part of the operation." Derek said.

"For surveillance only." Cameron said. "I don't want anyone taking chances. I want to know where that truck goes."

"That destination will be a target." Savannah said. "But before it is hit, we need to see if they send the 'finished product' anywhere."

"Agreed." Cameron said. "These things are all tied together."

Al and Dan arrived and soon afterward, so did Ally and Sheila.

"Derek you and Ed will be one team. Kyle and Jim will be the other team." Cameron said.

"I will be on Derek's team." Sheila said, giving him a once over.

Savannah noticed and didn't want any distractions or problems. She knew with Riley very pregnant, Derek was probably – hungry. Sheila would try to take advantage of that. The 'Jesse' in her programming would be wanting - old times.

"Al will go with Derek and Dan with Kyle." Savannah said. "Ally and Sheila can be with Cameron and me."

Savannah saw that Sheila was now checking her out.

Everyone regrouped into the new teams.

Sheila and Ally were now in the back of Cameron's SUV.

"What do you have in the way of weapons and vests?" Sheila asked.

Sheila reached in the back and lifted up Savannah, undergarments.

"What happened here?" Sheila asked. "Did someone forget something?"

"Put those down." Savannah said.

"I don't know, but it looks like we should have gotten here earlier." Ally said.

Ally and Sheila 'high fived' each other.

"Enough." Cameron snapped.

Sheila quickly dropped the items back were they'd been.

Sheila was rubbing her index finger and thumb together. She was analyzing the fluids in the wet underwear. She looked at Savannah again, but didn't say anything. It was clear that Savannah was recently sexually stimulated.

"I want you two, to stay with Savannah at all times." Cameron said. "I may need to investigate on my own."

"It looks like you already did." Sheila said.

Ally and Sheila 'high fived' each other again.

Savannah saw Cameron take her 'shocker' out.

Savannah put her hand on Cameron's hand, stopping her.

"You don't need to worry about what I do." Savannah said. "There will be no further comment on this subject. Is that clearly understood?"

Savannah faced Ally and Sheila. They both nodded agreement back at her.

Savannah knew they were joking around, but she did not want the incident at the pier to come up. She hoped that remained anonymous and off of everyone's radar. The joking did not bother her, as it seemed to do with Cameron. In fact if Savannah were alone with Sheila and Ally, she would have egged them on. She may have even teased them a little.

Cameron put the 'shocker' away.

"When that truck leaves, we will follow it." Cameron said.

"What about our SUV?" Ally asked.

"There will be others to collect it. If we don't take it." Cameron said. "We will wait here for now."

Sheila and Ally wanted to ask a few more questions, but could see Cameron was not happy. In fact they wanted to ask a lot of questions. None of them were related to the operation. Savannah told them to - cool it.

* * *

All the information was arriving at the Command Center.

"I don't like where this is going." John said.

John knew this was going to lead to a strike at some point.

"It is surveillance for now." John Henry said.

"For how long?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said.

"I want some better planning on what develops." John said. "Cameron is not to try and do this on her own."

Gail and Cam came into the Command Center.

"We are available." Cam said. "The girls are – busy."

"I want to reinforce Savannah." Gail said, then added. "And Cameron."

"Cameron does not want too big of a presence at that facility – yet." John Henry said.

"It would not hurt to have some extra muscle in the area." John said.

"I will join them." Bob said, having returned from the lab.

"Cameron will be displeased with all the help." John Henry said.

"I won't." John said. "Do it."

Bob, Cam and Gail all took off.

"You know Cameron will disapprove of this." John Henry said.

"I really don't care." John said. "We all know she is going to push this until it goes hot."

John wanted Cameron and Savannah safe. More Metal meant less risk for Cameron and Savannah. John did not want her to receive any more unnecessary damage.

* * *

Young Allison was monitoring all the information. CamNet was showing them all the positional overlays of personnel and movements. Anna was quizzing her on her studies as she followed the unfolding events.

Young Allison liked to be tested when doing more than one thing, from physical training, to following an operation. She felt it improved her mind and expanded her abilities. Now she developed a new goal, to improve her swimming ability. She wanted to be able to do what Savannah did. She knew the ocean was way different than the pool for swimming. She needed to work on endurance. She was aware the ocean was colder than the pool too. There were waves and sea creatures to deal with. Some posed a danger to humans.

"If the operation comes in this direction, you and Hanna are going to assist Savannah." Young Allison said.

"That is outside the scope of our duty assignments." Anna said.

"Then you will accompany me." Young Allison said.

"How are you getting there?" Anna asked.

"My mother will drive me; you and Hanna will still be going then." Young Allison said. "You decide what is safer…."

"When did you decide this?" Anna asked.

"Fifteen seconds ago." Young Allison said.

"You are very shrewd." Anna said.

"Every 'Allison' is a Bitch." Young Allison said. "They get it from me…."

"Yes, I seem to have some too…." Anna said. "The Savannah in me helps counter that."

Young Allison smiled at that statement. Savannah was the greatest, at everything.

Young Allison searched for any other reports of what happened at the pier. There were none. John Henry and CamNet erased them all, like Savannah wanted.

* * *

Cammy was unhappy that Cameron sent her off to do other things, while Cameron was out with Savannah. She was finished now and headed back to the Resistance base.

"I need you to assist Sarah." John Henry said.

"I need to go to Savannah." Cammy said. "Cameron is going to endanger her."

"That is covered." John Henry said.

"It is my function." Cammy said.

There was a long pause.

"Cammy, I need you to help my mom and Jan out." John said.

Cammy knew duty came before pleasure.

"I am on my way." Cammy said.

"Savannah is covered right now, with plenty of Metal." John said. "I know you are worried about her. I am too. I am making sure she has adequate protection."

"Cameron endangers her." Cammy said.

"Who would know better than you?" John asked.

"Nobody…." Cammy said.

* * *

Jim watched as they opened the door of the building from the inside to bring something out to the truck. He could not see much of what was happening inside.

"It looks like they are about to load something into the box truck." Jim reported.

Cameron watched on her phone, she was out of visual range now.

"I see it. It is one more subassembly." Cameron said.

"There is a driver for the truck as well now. He just got in and starting the truck." Jim said. "The truck is moving."

The truck pulled out and drove past the spot where Ed was waiting.

"It just went past us." Ed said. "It is headed north."

"We will intercept it." Cameron said. "I want both of your teams to remain on station for intel. I want to know what else is going on here and how big this operation is."

"Cameron, we are on an intercept course." Bob said. "We can 'leap frog' with you."

"Who all makes up the 'we'?" Savannah asked, hearing the conversation.

She hoped Vanna or Jesse were not coming out in the field.

"I am with Cam and Gail." Bob said.

"The girls must be – busy." Ally said to Sheila.

They 'high fived' each other again.

"Someone knows where it is at." Sheila said.

"And what to do with it." Ally said.

Cameron snapped her head around and glared at Ally and Sheila. They seemed to have nothing else to say after that.

Cameron pulled up at Ally and Sheila's SUV.

Savannah reached over and touched Cameron's hand.

"Tell Bob that is fine." Savannah said. "A third SUV would give us more flexibility."

"Get out." Cameron said, as she looked at Ally and Sheila. "We will run a three team rotation. One vehicle will be ready to run a divergent route at all times."

As soon as they got out of the SUV, Ally and Sheila 'high fived' each other again.

"They need reprogramming." Cameron said. "We all do."

"I don't." Savannah said. "I will speak with them later."

"Thank You." Cameron said. "They will listen to you."

"They all do." Savannah said. "It is my function."

"One of them…." Cameron said.

Savannah was checking her gear.

Cameron was rubbing her thumb and index finger together as she looked at Savannah.

Savannah didn't notice.


	687. Lights On – Lights Off

Chapter 687

** Lights On – Lights Off **

* * *

The latest news arrived at the Command Center of the developing action unfolding. Like many of the operations, this one was rapidly expanding. Soon it would take on a life of its own. The unfolding events would guide the actions that followed.

"They are on the move." John Henry said. "The box truck with the HK drone subassemblies is leaving."

"Let's hope it leads us somewhere, where we can do some damage and make a difference." John said.

"Let's hope it is not a trap." John Henry said. "The Grays and Skynet must really want to get a hold of us. We have been hurting them badly."

"If we are dealing with different and disjointed groups, we may not seem as big of a threat as we are." John said. "They may not know we are the Resistance and think we are part of another Skynet group or the anti-Metal faction."

"There is no way we can get everyone we are after in every operation that is involved." John Henry said. "We have to miss people from time to time. We have to miss machines too. They will not let a setback deter their mission."

"Cameron hunts down any she can ever identify." John said. "She is good at cleaning up any loose ends."

"Look where that has led her." John Henry said. "She has gotten shot up pretty bad at times."

John knew that was true. He thought of the many lonely nights without Cameron due to sheath damage from her battles. John thought that maybe she didn't want to be with him and used that as an excuse to avoid him. He did know when she was around she always looked perfect for him. Maybe it really was because she was shot up and not one hundred percent that she avoided him. He often spent the lonely nights thinking about the other girls or Metal females. Sometimes he reflected on his adventure with Riley. He would think back on the night they made love in the truck, as he pleasured himself in his bed. He didn't regret what he did with Riley since she was his first. It was Riley that allowed him to become a - man. Then the next morning Cameron busted him. Cameron, that was his concern now.

"Now you have me worried." John said.

"We all need to worry." John Henry said. "I worry too."

John decided to contact Cameron immediately. Maybe he could get her to use more caution or restraint.

"Cameron, I want you to watch out for any traps." John said. "Make sure you stay aware of everything happening around you."

"Is there anything I need to know?" Cameron asked.

"We are worried Skynet and the Grays will try to pull something." John said. "They will try and draw us out at some point."

"They already have, several times." Cameron said. "They lost."

"Be vigilant and careful." John said. "Both of you."

"I will." Cameron said. "Alert Sheila's and Bob's teams."

"I am on it." John said.

John looked at John Henry.

"Now I am really worried." John said. "Cameron does not see any of this as a threat. She only sees targets."

"She is a Terminator." John Henry said. "The objective is the goal."

They both knew termination of Skynet was Cameron's goal along with protecting the future and making sure John - Future John was able to get what he wanted. Cameron was ever vigilant at ALL of those things.

* * *

Savannah could see the conversation with John seemed to irritate Cameron.

"Trouble?" Savannah asked.

"John is worried." Cameron said. "He wants us to watch out for any traps or ambushes."

That seemed like sound advice to Savannah. She was unsure why that would irritate Cameron.

"That has been on my mind." Savannah said. "We can't keep hitting these groups and not get tripped up. We are good, but we won't be lucky forever."

"We have been successful to thwart their attempts to trick us." Cameron said. "If you – FEEL, something is off, tell me at once. I want the input without hesitation."

"I have and I will." Savannah said.

Savannah knew something may look 'right' but 'feel' off. The fact that everything is not always as it seems, was a common deception. The Resistance used plenty of deception to further its goals.

"I know how valuable that 'feeling' was when Kyle was almost terminated." Cameron said.

They both knew that was a close one for Kyle.

"You are the one who saved him." Savannah said.

"You know I trust your judgment over mine." Cameron said.

"I will never abuse that privilege." Savannah said.

"I know you won't." Cameron said. "I believe in you."

"I know that and I appreciate your trust." Savannah said. "I am also only Human and I can make mistakes. If you have something to say to me about anything, say it. It is better we discuss what we are thinking. We must always be honest and trust each other. We must trust our love."

Savannah didn't want for anyone not to say something, because they did not want to cause the other one any 'hard feelings'. It was better to face the beast head on.

"I try." Cameron said.

Savannah smiled at Cameron and lifted Cameron's hand to scan her neck. She knew Cameron wanted to scan her. It was past the normal time interval for Cameron to do so.

"I know you want to." Savannah said.

"I don't like to intrude." Cameron said. "I want to make sure Vanna's baby is doing OK."

"Is it?" Savannah asked.

"It is the same as your others were at this time." Cameron said.

The SUV swerved slightly. Cameron removed her hand from Savannah's neck and placed it on the steering wheel, lowering her left hand.

"I can drive." Savannah said quickly. "I need the practice."

"I will be fine." Cameron said.

"How is Allison doing?" Savannah asked.

"Not good." Cameron said. "Holly gave me a report earlier. I need to apologize to Ally and Sheila. I took it out on them."

"I am ready to do our time mission any time you are ready." Savannah said.

"I want Claire to go first." Cameron said.

"Are you testing to see what happens with her?" Savannah asked. "If you are, I am going first. I will take the risk, not someone else's mother. I don't want Claire to be a Guinea Pig."

"I don't know what will happen." Cameron said. "I am going to have Ally and Sheila construct a TDE in the past, before we go into that time period. I want to be able to get Claire or you back in a hurry, if you go into early labor. I don't want those children being born in the past; they are for Allison and Vanna now, in this timeline."

"I think I better drive." Savannah said. "You are getting worked up."

Cameron's hand was glitching worse.

Savannah called Gail.

"Next time you leapfrog us, I want you to drive for Cameron and me." Savannah said.

"It would be my pleasure." Gail said. "Is everything alright?"

"No." Savannah said. "It is not."

"Cameron?" Gail asked.

"Yes." Savannah said.

"I am coming right now, have Cameron pull over." Gail said.

Savannah looked at Cameron.

Cameron knew to trust Savannah's judgement right now.

"I heard." Cameron said pulling over. "I don't want to - 'Allison out', right now."

Bob stopped in front of them and Gail ran back and climbed in the driver's seat as Cameron and Savannah moved into the back seat.

Savannah took Cameron's glitching hand and it instantly stopped.

Cameron smiled at Savannah.

"Thank you, Gail." Savannah said, as she reached up squeezed Gail's shoulder gently with her other hand.

They continued their journey in silence, playing leapfrog with the Resistance vehicles following the truck.

Savannah wanted Cameron as close to one hundred percent as possible if combat broke out. Savannah knew the more Cameron was 'off' her game, the bigger chances and risks she was going to take. That endangered not only Cameron, but all of them.

Savannah knew she would be at Cameron's side as those risks were taken.

* * *

Sarah was driving, Cammy was at her side, Jan was in the back, she'd fallen asleep on the drive almost immediately.

"Thank you for coming with me." Sarah said.

"You and Jan may need protection." Cammy said. "If there is a problem, you take her and run. I will engage any threat."

"Let's hope not." Sarah said.

Cammy saw Sarah looking at her.

"Ask it?" Cammy said.

Sarah glanced at Jan to make sure she was asleep.

"What is going to happen with John and Savannah?" Sarah asked.

"You already know the 'Natural Order'." Cammy said.

"You are going to go along with that?" Sarah asked. "Where does that leave you?"

"When John and Cameron accept their destiny with Savannah and Allison. I will seek deactivation." Cammy said.

"Just like that?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "Lights on, lights off. I do not wish to suffer like Cameron has."

"You are talking about – Young Allison?" Sarah asked, wanting to make sure.

Cammy tilted her head slightly.

"Yes." Cammy said, wondering why Sarah seemed confused.

"That is still four, hopefully five years away." Sarah said.

"She is ready now." Cammy said.

"WHAT?" Sarah asked angrily.

"Young Allison is ready to accelerate the process." Cammy said. "She has made it very clear."

"I will have to talk with Claire about this." Sarah said. "How can she agree to this?"

"She has seen the future, lived in it." Cammy said. "I was there too."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Sarah said.

"That is what Future John has programmed into Cameron." Cammy said. "She is carrying out his wishes and - desires."

"What a Jackass." Sarah said. "What was he thinking?"

"That he didn't want to be lonely and wanted to be surrounded by beautiful women." Cammy said. "The women he already has."

"The women _Cameron_ gave back to him." Sarah said.

"Who sent Cameron back?" Cammy asked.

"John – Future John." Sarah said.

Sarah knew all the females were in jeopardy if Judgment Day arrived.

* * *

Derek didn't like being sidelined. They were still in it, but not really.

"I think we got left with the short stick." Derek said.

"It is important we supplement the surveillance in case we need to act quickly." Ed said.

"What are the chances of that?" Derek asked.

"Unknown." Ed said. "Or we wouldn't be here."

"I can always count on you for a straight answer." Derek said.

"Affirmative." Ed said.

Derek contacted Kyle on the other side of the building with Jim.

"What do you have over there?" Derek asked

"Nothing." Kyle said. "You know that can change in an instant."

"John Henry?" Derek asked. "How is the tail doing?"

"Leapfrogging." John Henry said. "They are still moving. The target is moving."

"Derek, do you want to return?" John asked. "We have the surveillance in place."

"I'm good." Derek said.

"This is a secure line." John said. "Just us, ask Ed to turn his hearing off."

"I heard." Ed said. "Tell me when to reactivate my audio."

"Do you feel something is off?" John asked.

"I am worried about Riley." Derek said.

"Is there a problem?" John asked "A physical or emotional one? If it is personal, I don't need to know."

"I'm not sure." Derek said.

"You and Kyle can return with Jim." John said. "Have Ed move to a new position."

"Thanks." Derek said. "I will set it up."

Derek broke the connection. He then told Kyle of the change in plans. Jim picked him up, while Ed moved his position to a new one.

* * *

John excused himself and headed for Derek's room to check on Riley. If Derek thought something was this serious, there must be a bigger problem. It wasn't just that it was Riley - 'a Riley' that peaked John's concern. It would affect Cameron in some negative way and everyone else too.

John needed to worry about all his troops and Riley was no different, she was one of them. She was part of the team.


	688. Be There Soon

Chapter 688

** Be There Soon **

* * *

John thought of his transgressions with Riley - Future Riley, in the past. He'd been very careful to make sure he never repeated them again with Riley - THIS Riley. He knew Cameron wanted Riley 'spoken for' and did what she could to split Jesse and Derek up. Cameron 'provided' Vanna and Allison to Jesse, as well as making Jesse love her. Jesse was also the first one 'assigned' a Metal girlfriend. That left Derek and Riley with - each other. John really wondered how much of what Cameron did regarding those events was calculated and planned.

He was aware that Cameron could have simply terminated this Riley when she returned from her TDE adventure. She did not. Maybe River being there prevented that. Cameron instead reached out to Riley and helped mentor her and train her as she watched over her. What if it was all a 'test' to see if he would chose Riley again? That thought did occur to him more than once. Maybe it was to rub Riley in his face as Derek claimed her and he needed to watch it all. Maybe Cameron was really just trying to help and do what was right. Maybe it was both.

John didn't want to think about the past. He did that enough some nights when he was alone. he would think of what Future Riley and he - shared. He arrived at Derek's room and knocked. There was no answer. John thought maybe Riley was out. He was about ready to leave. At this point he thought that might be a better idea anyway.

The door opened.

"Hi." Riley said.

"You don't look so hot." John said. "Are you OK?"

"What a way to greet a girl." Riley said. "Actually, I don't feel so hot either."

"Derek is on his way back." John said. "He was worried about you."

"I could use some company." Riley said.

"I'll be back in a minute." John said. "Wait here."

John ran around the corner to Jesse's room and knocked.

A very naked Jesse opened the door, looking around it. When she saw it was John, she moved out into the open, the door no longer blocking her. It was clear she wanted to stand naked before John. She reached up and made sure her nipple rings were centered. He watched her do it. Once they were straight she smiled at him.

John took in her perfect figure and Vanna's in the background, now sitting up naked on the bed. Vanna made no move to cover herself either. None of the girls, including Savannah, ever made a move to cover anything if it was showing, when he was around. John did notice them and they all noticed him noticing them. It was always an open invitation. It was what Cameron drilled into all their heads.

"Come to join us, love?" Jesse asked. "I can tell you for a fact, we are both – ready. It will slide right in, real smooth like."

John knew she wasn't really joking. They were both 'ready' for him. If the situation was different, in ten seconds he could have two smoking Hot girls all over him. That was in all of their minds too. None of them really knew why. It was more of Cameron's handiwork and the Metal girls following her commands in 'conditioning' all the human females.

John went straight to the point.

"I don't think Riley is doing too well. I need you or Vanna to stay with her until Derek gets back." John said. "He will be back in a short while."

Jesse left the door open and picked up a pair of shorts and slipped them on, she grabbed a halter top which she held in her hand as she left the room, topless.

John saw Vanna reaching for her clothes.

"I'll be there in a minute." Vanna said, but John was already gone.

Jesse slipped her top on as they came around the corner.

John thought it would be better for Jesse and Vanna to comfort Riley. They may have female issues to discuss. They hurried back to Riley's room.

"Riley, Jesse and Vanna are going to stay with you." John said. "I am in the middle of an operation, but if you get worse. I want to know immediately. Thanks, Jesse."

Jesse gave Riley a hug and started asking her questions.

John turned to leave and Vanna came hurrying around the corner. She was wearing her pants, but nothing else, her shirt was in her hands, she was trying to untwist it.

"Thanks, Vanna." John said.

"We will keep you updated." Vanna said, as she slipped her shirt on.

'Damn, they're both so- HOT.' John thought.

John turned and headed back to the Command Center.

He didn't want this getting away from him or turning into a disaster on the home front. They may need further medical assistance or help. Maybe John Henry could provide some answers. He was hoping so anyway. He knew Cameron liked to cover all the bases and would have contingency plans with backups as necessary.

"Who do we have with medical training for child birth?" John asked. "Is there someone programmed to assist with this?"

"I am." John Henry said. "I can turn this over to independent control, like CamNet is, if I am needed elsewhere. We have a complete infirmary next to the lab if needed. I have access to every surgical procedure. I can plug into my mainframe with a connection there. I will have access to all medical knowledge in the world. CamNet will assist me."

That was a relief to hear. John also knew there was a difference between knowledge and experience. Maybe Metal could bridge that gap.

"It may be nothing." John said.

"You are very worried." John Henry said.

"That baby means everything to Riley and Derek, even if Riley doesn't know it." John said.

"She knows it." John Henry said.

John knew he needed to concentrate on the current operation.

"Where are we on the mission?" John asked. "I am sorry for the interruption."

"Some things are more important." John Henry said. "This is where we are, not much has changed…."

John Henry knew John was worried about all the Resistance members, whether they were about to be in combat or battling personal or medical issues. Medical complications could lead to death, the same as combat.

John Henry started to review medical procedures and find which files he thought might be necessary. In a few seconds, there were thousands he was reviewing. He was ready to act with the new information and everything else while he was plugged into the data base. He felt very confidant.

* * *

Cameron received a message from CamNet.

Savannah felt Cameron's hand start to glitch again.

"What's wrong?" Savannah asked. "Allison?"

"Riley." Cameron said.

"Cameron, relax." Savannah said, trying to calm her. "You are going to make me start worrying next."

The glitching stopped.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said.

"What's wrong and what do you want to do?" Savannah asked. "We can turn this operation over the Bob's team and Sheila's team."

"I don't know." Cameron said. "Vanna and Jesse are with her, Derek and Kyle are returning soon."

"Do you want to be there?" Savannah asked. "Sarah?"

"Sarah is with Cammy and Jan; they went to see Summer." Cameron said.

"Do you want me to notify Cammy?" Savannah asked. "Or has CamNet already done that?"

"I have not notified anyone else." Cameron said. "CamNet has not. It may be nothing."

"I will stay with Riley, when Derek and Sarah are out from now on." Savannah said. "I know what she is feeling."

Savannah felt Cameron's hand glitch again.

"Cameron, we have been over this many times." Savannah said. "Stop stressing out on it. Everything was my own choice. I would do nothing different if I could do any of it over again - except I would start earlier."

Savannah felt Cameron's hand glitch even more.

All of these events occurring weighed in on Cameron, she needed action.

"I can't help it." Cameron said. "I need combat. Gail, overtake the truck. I am boarding it."

Cameron started checking her gear.

"No, you are not." Savannah said. "Not in this condition. Gail, stick to the original plan."

"There are so many things that can go wrong." Cameron said.

"Then focus on what can go right." Savannah said. "Do it – now."

Cameron's hand stopped glitching.

"I have, I have run thousands of scenarios." Cameron said. "Thank you, I am fine now."

"We have people everywhere for everything." Savannah said. "You have seen to it."

"Yes, I have tried to cover all the bases." Cameron said. "There are others to help me, to help US."

"We are a team." Savannah said. "We all work together."

"Yes, a team." Cameron said.

What Savannah said about 'starting earlier' was still in Cameron's mind. That meant Young Allison would be thinking the same thing. Cameron would keep that in mind as soon as Young Allison was - ready. She could act directly or her genetic material could be harvested and used through Claire as a surrogate. She knew Savannah would never allow Young Allison to do what she'd done, but there was still a way with Claire's help.

* * *

The reports she was receiving from CamNet were troubling to Young Allison.

"What is going on?" Young Allison asked. "Is Cameron melting down?"

"I do not know." Anna said. "WE do not usually see this, from CamNet."

"If Savannah was not there with Cameron right now, what would have happened?" Young Allison asked.

"Nothing good." Anna said.

"Can that happen to you?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes, Cameron is my base program." Anna said. "My Savannah files are my calming force."

"I want to use the 'Neural Interface' with Cameron." Young Allison said.

"You already have, in the future." Anna said.

"I am different from Future Allison." Young Allison said. "My body may be younger than Future Allison's was, but my training and education is much further advanced. I think I can help Cameron directly this way."

"That would change who Cameron is." Anna said.

"We can try it on you; you can isolate Savannah's files and be Cameron right?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Anna said. "I would be able to isolate your files as well, and remove them after the test."

"What if you didn't?" Young Allison asked.

"It would change who I am now." Anna said.

"Do you want to know me?" Young Allison asked. "All of me?"

"You are my purpose." Anna said. "I am to be 'Savannah' for you, when she is – unavailable, not 'Cameron'."

"We will discuss this more, later." Young Allison said.

Anna did not want to alter herself. If that was what Young Allison wanted she knew she must comply.

"I will do what you want." Anna said. "It is my function."

A single tear slid down Anna's cheek.

Young Allison saw the pain she caused Anna, but if there was any way to help Cameron, it needed to be explored. She would remind Anna that 'her files' could be removed or isolated as 'Future Allison's files' were in Ally, restoring her back to - normal.

* * *

Derek called Riley again. She'd failed to answer her phone twice, only causing him further worry. This time he got an answer and was surprised.

"Hello, love, long time no speak." Jesse said.

Derek was surprised at the voice that answered. It was not what he was expecting.

"Jesse?" Derek asked. "Where is Riley?"

"Relax, love, she is resting." Jesse said. "Vanna is with her now."

Derek reflected on the fact both Riley and himself were 'with' Jesse in the past.

"Is anything wrong?" Derek asked. "We are still twenty minutes out."

"Follow the speed limit." Jesse said. "Everything is under control. Here comes Vanna now. I will let you talk to her. Bye, love."

Vanna took the phone and Jesse went to check on Riley.

"Hey, Derek." Vanna said.

"Hi, Vanna." Derek said. "Tell it to me straight."

"As far as I can tell, she is just not feeling well." Vanna said. "You know we have all been around our share of – sick people. She is not like that. You know what I mean."

"Thanks." Derek said. "Tell her I will be there soon."

"I will." Vanna said. "Don't hurry. I will personally call you if anything changes."

"Thanks, Vanna." Derek said.

Kyle waited until Derek put his phone away.

"Well?" Kyle asked.

"Things seem OK for now, but Riley is not feeling well." Derek said.

"We will be there soon." Kyle said.

Derek knew they'd all seen a lot of people die form sickness and poor health, as much as they'd seen with combat deaths. None of them were pretty.


	689. Tip Of The Iceberg

Chapter 689

** Tip Of The Iceberg **

* * *

The three teams were following the truck. They were always changing position so they did not give away the tail. It did not appear there was Metal driving the truck, which would make spotting the tail even harder. If there was a Terminator involved, they would be 'made'. If combat operations broke out too soon, it could endanger team members and the rest of the operation. In order to get as much of this Skynet related material and Grays all at once, the attacks when they came, would all need to be at the same time and coordinated.

Bob leapfrogged into position, and was following closest to the bobtail truck at this point. It was nearing a very large and empty looking structure. Right a way Bob knew they could build any kind of HK equipment, from HK drones to HK Treads in a structure this big. If it was an assembly line, they could have setups for everything. It was big enough. He wondered how they moved them and to where, after assembly. The building was big enough, they could store them there too.

"The truck is about to stop." Bob said.

"We are tracking you." John said. "What is there?"

"A closed newspaper facility." Bob said. "It looks abandoned. It is very big."

"No one reads yesterdays news anyone more." John said. "Newspapers died more than a decade ago."

"They have a rail connection along the east side. It is a dead end spur track." Bob said.

"That makes sense, paper used to come in bulk shipments." John Henry said.

"Yes, but there are boxcars there now." Bob said. "I can see the tops of the rails are shiny, not rusted. They are moving things in or out of here by rail now."

"That is different." John said.

"That would indicate a heavy volume of something, going in or going out." John Henry said. "A boxcar could hold considerably more than a trailer or container. It would bypass inspections on the highways. They could keep the 'goods' in motion, never staying in one place for very long. They would not tie up manpower or personnel this way either. They could send boxcars all over the country to remote locations. There are a lot of closed factories with rail access. This is a new dimension and aspect we hadn't considered before."

"We are taking over for Bob." Sheila said. "He has gone over to the far side. We have crossed the spur track and are passing the truck loading bays. There is one big rig and two bobtails parked at the dock now."

"This indicates a large operation." John said. "Gail?"

John wondered how big this was going to get and at what point it was going to get away from him. Most of these events were all spur of the moment and not planned in advance.

"We are circling around the side. The south side is blocked by the mainline railroad tracks, with a cross street about a half mile in either direction." Gail said. "There is also a small flood control channel that runs along the main street and angles into a bigger flood control channel, that parallels the railroad tracks."

"They may use those as escape routes." Cameron said. "We have seen that before."

"I am looking at the satellite map." John Henry said. "That flood control channel is paved for two miles to the north. Before that it is a dirt wash coming from the nearby hills. Once it joins the larger channel paralleling the railroad tracks, it runs east and west. The flow direction must be east because it keeps getting wider with feeder channels running into it. they are all angled in an easterly direction."

"The box truck is backing up to the dock." Sheila said. "Another truck is leaving."

"Follow it." John said. "Keep your distance. Try to get a tracker on it."

"We are on it." Sheila said.

"Bob, what is you position?" John asked.

"We have moved around across to the south side of the railroad tracks. We can watch the west side of the structure with the trucks, and the south side that is blocked by the flood control channel and the railroad tracks. The east side, is the side for the boxcars. We can not see that side or the north side from here." Bob said.

"What's on the north side?" John asked.

"Office space." Gail said. "It appears to be unused."

"Keep us updated on the truck traffic." John said.

* * *

It was clear to those in the Command Center that this operation was way bigger than they first anticipated.

John was looking at the satellite photos.

"That is a very big place." John said.

"There can be a lot happening in there." John Henry said.

"Assembling HK equipment is bad enough." John said. "If they can start making Terminators, that is really bad news."

"Is any news ever good?" John Henry asked.

"Not really." John said.

It never seemed to be anything good. Whenever they were done taking down an operation, there was always another one waiting to pop up in its place.

John often wondered what they were missing and when Skynet would make a power grab and try to end the world. Maybe only CamNet being on every computer system prevented that. CamNet was there because of the backdoor that a Grey operative first set into motion. CamNet was there and stopping it. He wondered if maybe that was not all some type of manipulation by Cameron in the future. Who really knew the full extent of what Cameron and Future John did or were planning. Maybe they were all pawns in some convoluted drawn out scheme.

* * *

Derek and Kyle arrived back at the Resistance base.

Derek went to see Riley immediately when they returned.

Jesse greeted him as he came in. They exchanged pleasantries, then talked about Riley.

"Vanna is with her now, she is sleeping." Jesse said.

"Thanks, Jesse." Derek said. "I really appreciate this."

"Anytime, love." Jesse said with a broad smile. "We go way back."

Kyle entered the room soon afterward.

"Hey, Jesse." Kyle said.

"Hi." Jesse said.

Vanna was just coming out of Riley's room as Derek entered.

Vanna filled Kyle in on everything.

"So what happens next?" Kyle asked.

"We wait, nature will dictate what happens next." Jesse said. "She just looks tired and doesn't feel good. There are no harmful signs we can detect."

"I think we should move her to the infirmary when she wakes up." Vanna said. "I will ask John Henry to check her out. We have all the medical gear now. He has access to all the medical procedures."

"There is nothing we can do." Kyle said.

"Jesse, your top is inside out." Vanna said.

Jesse looked down at it and pulled it off, sitting there topless, as she turned it the correct way. Her nipple rings bounced with the movement of her arms.

Kyle couldn't help but watch.

Jesse smiled at him as she put her top back on.

Nobody said anything.

She knew they all enjoyed the 'show'. She'd enjoyed giving it. An audience always excited her. In fact she missed them sometimes.

* * *

Young Allison saw the tear on Anna's cheek

"What's wrong?" Young Allison asked.

"Nothing." Anna said, quickly wiping the tear away.

"It was about testing my 'Neural Interface' on you, wasn't it?" Young Allison asked.

"It would change who I am." Anna said. "I don't want to change. I like who I am now. I don't want to be different."

"It was just an idea, please forget about it." Young Allison said.

It was starting to bother Young Allison now at the 'pain' she'd cause Anna. It was not intentional. She was only trying to think of a way to help Cameron.

"If it is what you want. I will do it." Anna said.

"No. I don't want you changed." Young Allison said. "I'm sorry."

"Remember, I am a 'placeholder' for - Savannah." Anna said.

"I am well aware of my place in the 'Natural Order'." Young Allison said. "I know my future, I know my duty. I have promises to keep. I intend to keep them, all of them."

"If we can change the future and prevent Judgment Day, you can have your own life." Anna said. "You have the freedom to choose something different."

"I want what I already - have." Young Allison said. "I have talked with Future Allison about it. I asked her if my destiny was something to look forward to, or dread."

"What did she say?" Anna asked.

"She told me to get close to Savannah and Cameron and never let them go." Young Allison said.

"What about John?" Anna asked.

"Future Allison said it is something I would have to - accept." Young Allison said. "Everyone sacrifices for John Connor."

Young Allison already knew it was the female body that excited her, not the male body. Maybe that would change with hormones as she grew older, maybe not. Maybe both were in her future. Either way she knew her destiny and was ready for it. She would do what was necessary to protect John and the future.

* * *

Sarah pulled up at the Young Residence with Jan and Cammy.

Kyle called Sarah, right after she'd arrived and filled her in.

"Do you want me to come back?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know if it is necessary." Kyle said. "I do know Jan wants to see Summer and Young Allison."

They finished their conversation.

Cammy saw the concern on Sarah's face. She called John Henry for an update to see if anything was wrong. Cammy thought she may need to return to the Resistance base with Sarah. She would ask her.

"I can return with you, Sarah. Anna will be responsible for Jan until she returns." Cammy said. "Anna is Cameron _and_ Savannah."

That gave Sarah a lot of comfort to know there was a 'Cameron' close by.

"I know she is great with kids." Sarah said.

Anna walked out with Summer and Young Allison.

Jan was thrilled to see Summer.

Cammy went in with Anna, Summer and Jan.

"Hello, Allison." Sarah said.

"Hi, Sarah." Young Allison said. "I have been briefed by CamNet on everything."

Young Allison went over everything that was happening with Riley and the current operation.

"Why do I have the feeling I am talking to an adult and not a young woman?" Sarah asked.

"My education and metal development has exceeded my physical development." Young Allison said. "I have great responsibilities I must fulfill."

"That is Cameron's doing." Sarah said. "I don't agree with it."

"Don't blame her." Young Allison said. "It is your son, who has put all this into play. He sent Kyle back, Derek back and Cameron back. He must have known what he was doing and wanted. I have been in training all my known life. It is all I remember. It is all I know. I know - everything."

Sarah closed her eyes and shook her head. She knew Cameron was making a 'human version' of herself with Young Allison. She wanted to blame John, but it was Future John who did this indirectly through Cameron.

Young Allison took Sarah inside.

* * *

"Do we have a new target?' John asked. "Where is Cameron?"

"We have another truck leaving." Gail said. "Cameron has gone to procure additional transportation."

"Steal another car." John said.

"Yes, I said that." Gail said. "Savannah is with me currently."

"OK. We may need to borrow a few more unless we can get trackers on some of these vehicles." John said.

"Cameron wants to tag the boxcars also." Savannah said.

"We can follow the manifest to see where they have come from and where they go." John Henry said.

"What if they are diverted or unloaded in route?" Savannah asked. "There may be other railcars used in their place. It all depends how much Metal they have on it and what form of Skynet is backing them up. We could end up with nothing but false information."

"This operation is spiraling out of control." John said. "A few weeks ago, I thought we'd curtailed everything, now it looks like we have only previously found the tip of the iceberg."

"Apparently." Cameron said. "This is what I want to do…."


	690. ONE MILLION WORDS

Chapter 690

** ONE MILLION WORDS **

* * *

Sheila and Ally took off in pursuit the bobtail truck that was leaving the complex. They would have rather stayed and backed Savannah up. They needed to know where the truck was going. It was Skynet related and would lead somewhere. They followed it for a short time before it became evident where it was headed.

"It looks like the bobtail truck that left is headed back to where we first encountered the other one we first followed." Sheila reported. "Either to pick up more subassemblies or park there until the next one is ready."

"Stay with him to make sure." John said. "We want to know if it goes anywhere else."

"We're on it, love" Sheila said.

* * *

"Bob, what else do you have?" John asked.

"We saw the big truck depart after the bobtail truck left, but nothing else." Bob said.

"I want to go in for a closer look at the railcars." Cam said. "That side is deserted looking. I didn't see any activity there."

"Negative at this time, I don't want anyone spotted." John said. "Cam, let's wait a little bit."

"There may be surveillance equipment." John Henry said.

"There is just a fence with a gate over the tracks." Cam said. "I am on foot, with the east side under direct observation."

"Is there any other activity?" John asked.

"Zero." Cam said. "The boxcars are right next to the building. They can be loaded with a ramp from inside the building. Nothing is exposed more than the two feet the boxcar is away from the wall. When the door of the boxcar is opened, it looks like it will block much of that space."

"Can you get some surveillance set up to watch that small area?" John asked.

"Check your monitors." Cam said. "You have a live feed."

"John Henry just patched it through. Good work." John said. "Stick with Bob for now, unless we need to follow any more trucks. We need to wait until it is darker to try to do more."

* * *

"The big truck left." Gail said. "We will follow it."

"Cameron went after the last one." Savannah said. "She has been silent."

"I am with it, currently." Cameron said. "I am on it."

"Wait." John said. "You are on it, as _on_ the truck itself?"

"Yes. I was trying to tag it when it started to move." Cameron said. "I am fine."

"We are coming to pick you up." Savannah said. "Tag it and get off."

"Savannah, you need to follow that big rig for now." John said.

"I have the big truck." Bob said. "They need to get Cameron."

"What about Cam?" John asked.

"She has not returned yet." Bob said.

"I can't reach her." John Henry said.

"She may be underground." Bob said.

"Is she in the flood control channel?" John asked.

"That is where I saw her go." Bob said.

"Hold your position there." John said. "If she gets in a pinch, we need to go after her. Gail, forget the big truck."

"Gail is on foot after it. I let her off on an intercept course." Savannah said. "I am heading for Cameron with the SUV now, we can collect Gail after I get Cameron."

"You are alone…." John Henry said.

"As soon as I have Cameron, I won't be." Savannah said. "I _am_ going after her. Then we are going to get Gail."

* * *

John slammed his fist down on the table, shaking it. He was angry the teams were being split apart. He was upset Cameron and Savannah were alone. Bob, Cam and Gail were all alone as well. They were all alone and split up. None could quickly reinforce the other. Help was minutes away for all of them. If any of them encountered Metal, it could be catastrophic.

"John, we will have two more teams arriving shortly." John Henry said.

"Leave one where Gail and Savannah were and send one after Gail." John said. "I don't like people out there alone…."

"John, Cameron and Savannah will be OK." John Henry said. "The other team will have Gail soon."

"I am not as worried about Cameron and Gail." John said. "It is Savannah that worries me. She should not be alone. I will have to speak with Gail."

"Don't bother." John Henry said. "Savannah told her to do it. I heard the conversation."

"If Savannah tells one of them something, you even, you will do it?" John asked.

"It is the same as if Cameron told us." John Henry said. "Those are our orders. It is our prerogative to follow what they tell us, that is even without it being an - order."

John wondered how they could supersede _his_ orders. It was clear Cameron could take charge at anytime. It was also clear that Savannah could stop her. Savannah was Cameron's fail-safe. Everyone knew Savannah earned that right in combat, alongside of Cameron. Savannah's input was worth more than one million words from him.

"Cameron is my wife, so I can't yell at her." John said. "Savannah is not."

"Isn't she?" John Henry asked. "It is just a matter of time…."

John slammed his fist down on the table again.

"Sorry." John Henry said.

John Henry knew the 'Natural Order' was unchangeable.

* * *

Jan and Summer were off playing, with Hanna and Holly watching them. Cammy and Allison decided to tag along as well.

Once everyone was busy with each other upstairs, Young Allison retreated with Anna back into the bunker.

That left Sarah and Claire alone to talk. Sarah wanted to make it clear she was no expert on children.

"You know, I am never going to win 'Mother Of The Year'." Sarah said.

"I won't either." Claire said.

Claire and Sarah talked about a lot of things.

Something was really bothering Sarah. She needed to ask about it.

"Can you tell me what is going to happen with Young Allison?" Sarah asked. "YOUR _daughter_."

"You already know or you would not ask me that." Claire said.

"Do you agree with that?" Sarah asked. "She is your _daughter_. You need to have some say in all this."

"It is going to happen no matter what I want or do." Claire said. "I have prevented it this long."

"I can talk to John and Cameron." Sarah said.

"NO. I don't want to lose Summer too." Claire said. "That was the agreement I made with Cameron, she can not take Summer from me."

"This is wrong." Sarah said.

Sarah knew Claire needed to 'sacrifice' one daughter to keep the other, or risk losing both of them. She knew it was Future John's fault. Cameron was merely the 'tool' to carry out his wishes.

"I have lived with Allison - Future Allison in the future." Claire said. "I delivered her baby there for her. If Judgment Day comes, who will be there for Young Allison? I was not there for Future Allison, I was dead. Young Allison will be better able to protect herself as a teenager or an adult, than as a girl. Do you know what was _done_ to them? ALL of them – _as girls_?"

"I have talked with Vanna before. I know some of the treatment was brutal." Sarah said.

"It was worse than that for Vanna and Jesse. It was savage. It was brutal enough for my Allison." Claire said. "Ask Vanna and Jesse to tell you _everything_ and you will want to protect Jan from THAT as well."

Claire went on to explain that Allison and Vanna were going to leave to be with Allison's baby in the future, when her pregnancy terminated.

"Nobody knows this yet. This is between us only. I am pregnant with Allison's baby again." Claire said. "I have to do this for her. If I don't, Young Allison will. She does not want Allison and Vanna to leave either."

"This is all about love and sacrifice." Sarah said.

"Everyone sacrifices for the Future." Claire said. "Everyone."

"Yes, they do." Sarah said. "We all do and - have. Sacrifice comes in many forms."

Sarah thought her whole life was nothing more than a sacrifice, from the moment she met Kyle - Future Kyle. Who was sent back by - Future John, her son. Everything in the present - the past, revolved around Future John and the things he set into motion.

* * *

Cammy was aware what Allison wanted to do. She did not think it was a wise decision.

"I was in the future you want to go to." Cammy said.

"I know." Allison said. "I just feel I don't belong here any more."

"It was not a pleasant place." Cammy said. "If not for your child Destiny being there, Future Allison would not have gone back to where she belongs. She would have stayed here and took her place alongside of John and Cameron. She would be with Savannah now."

"Cameron 'fixed' all that, didn't she?" Allison asked. "Cameron has _trapped_ everyone where she wants them. If I stay here, Cameron is going to _breed_ Young Allison and take her child from her to give to me."

"It is what you want." Cammy said. "Your mother can help you too."

"I don't know." Allison said. "I don't know anything anymore."

Allison did not like people having to sacrifice or suffer for her. She KNEW both her mother and Young Allison would. It was clear that whatever they did, Cameron would be behind it. She did want a child and she wanted Cameron to help her. She just did not like Cameron _making_ others help her. She knew to Cameron it was about accomplishing the task. Whatever she did was what she thought was logical. The morality of it was not a consideration.

* * *

Jesse was teasing Kyle.

"Come on, love. You know you want a go at it." Jesse said.

"I just looked." Kyle said. "How could anyone not look?"

"They can't resist." Jesse said. "They all look and look again. Not for the same reasons they all do with Cameron, but for the reason Cameron _gave_ me."

"She has given you everything you want." Vanna said.

"Do you want me to get your underwear?" Jesse joked.

"I'm good without it." Vanna said. "I grew up without it."

"We all did." Jesse said.

Kyle was hoping Derek and Riley would come out soon. He was not sure if the girls were trying to make him uncomfortable, or just messing with him. It was taking his mind off the problems with Riley and Derek anyway.

* * *

Derek was looking at Riley with concern and - fear. He knew there were so many things that could go wrong.

Riley stirred a little and opened her eyes.

Derek was sitting next to Riley as she woke up.

He bent down and kissed her.

"We are all here for you, Riley." Derek said.

"I know." Riley said. "We are like a big family."

"The family we all lost and Cameron gave back to all of us." Derek said. "She has protected our real families too."

"Isn't she the greatest." Riley said, touching her lower abdomen. "I hope _her_ baby is OK."

"Riley, you know Cameron will never take _your_ baby away from you." Derek said. "Even if you give it to her."

"I owe it to her." Riley said. "For what I – did."

"That wasn't you." Derek said.

"I feel like it was." Riley said. "I feel the shame for that, for hurting Cameron."

"It wasn't _you_." Derek said.

"I need to let all theses people get on with their lives." Riley said. "I feel better now."

"I need to get Kyle out of there before Jesse seduces him." Derek said.

"She wouldn't do that to him." Riley said.

"She did to us." Derek said.

"I don't regret it for a minute." Riley said.

"Nobody does." Derek said.


	691. Not As Happy

Chapter 691

** Not As Happy **

* * *

Cameron was not pleased that Savannah was alone. She regretted leaving Gail and Savannah earlier. She did not think they would need to separate a few minutes later.

Cameron was inside the back of the truck now.

Earlier when it stopped, she'd opened the door to see what was inside. There were crates. She hopped up to look inside of them, when the truck started moving again.

The crates contained Coltan. She was going to take it.

The question was, where did it come from and where was it going?

"Cameron, I am on an intercept course." Savannah said. "I should reach you in five minutes."

"I have the tracker in place." Cameron said. "There are crates of Coltan here. I have tagged one of the crates as well as the truck."

"That's a good find." Savannah said. "I will pick you up."

"I don't like you being alone." Cameron said. "I was worried about you earlier today. I could not help you…."

Savannah did not want this to become a problem for Cameron when it didn't need to be.

"Cameron, relax." Savannah said. "I will be there soon, then I won't be alone."

Cameron wanted to get out of the truck and get back to Savannah.

* * *

John looked at John Henry when the transmission abruptly stopped that he was listening to.

"What happened to the feed?" John asked.

"I am not sure." John Henry said.

Savannah called him earlier and asked that no one know what happened at the pier involving her. She did not want anyone to make a big deal about it. It was something that needed to be done and she did it.

John Henry cut the feed when Cameron started to talk about it, so John would not ask.

"They evidently are not talking now, at least until Savannah gets closer to pick Cameron up." John Henry said.

"Bob, anything on Cam?" John asked.

"Negative." Bob said.

"Beautiful." John said.

John excused himself for a minute and exited the Command Center. He called Vanna. This was not a subject he was comfortable dealing with. He knew Riley was a team member and important to everyone, especially Derek.

After the pleasantries, John got down to business.

"How is Riley?" John asked

"Better." Vanna said.

John wasn't sure what to ask.

"Any bleeding or leaking - fluids?" John asked.

"No." Vanna said.

"It worries me." John said.

"I have been around others when it is a lot worse. This does not appear to be one of those cases." Vanna said. "You did the right thing."

"I don't want to wait for my mom to get back, if you think anything should be done – do it." John said.

"I would like to move her to the infirmary." Vanna said. "Cameron has a complete ER set up there."

"She wants to be able to treat any wounded." John said. "She has a complete medical library of every known procedure ever done."

"Can any of the Terminators plug into it?" Vanna asked. "Is there someone with experience?"

"I believe so." John said. "Get her there and I will send John Henry. I think she would feel comfortable with him there. Ask her to make sure."

"You are in the middle of a tactical operation." Vanna said. "That will disrupt it taking John Henry away."

"His servers can run autonomously." John said. "It is just a different interface. I have used it before."

John knew it was no different than CamNet. CamNet was a server only.

"I'll let you know when she is there." Vanna said. "Thanks, John."

"We are all a team." John said.

"Yes we are." Vanna said. "For everything."

John returned back to the Command Center.

"Did I miss anything?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said.

"They are taking Riley to the infirmary soon." John said. "I think she would feel most comfortable with you to check her out."

"I have access to every medical procedure." John Henry said.

"Just be aware, actually doing it, is different than simulations. Real people cry and hurt and bleed." John said. "It is not pretty."

John remembered Future Derek almost dying on the kitchen table. He saw plenty of others hurt too in the alternate future. The images still sickened him. He did not think he could ever be a medical professional and deal with that all the time. He was with Allison on some of those times in her future and she jumped in and helped. She said it was all part of growing up in the Wastelands. Allison was used to suffering and death. He was not.

"I will not fail." John Henry said.

"No, I don't think you would." John said.

* * *

Cam entered into the flood control channel branch. There was a large opening located on the side of the channel. There was an underground pipe that drained everything from the old newspaper factory into the flood control channel. Cam entered into that, hoping to get a closer look. It would take her underground closer to the old newspaper plant anyway. It was time to see where and what she could find.

The underground pipe narrowed into several branches, soon she could go no further. She was however at the end of the loading dock. She listened to what was happening.

She could hear a forklift operating. It was moving around. There were people laughing and cussing. There must not be any Metal around. It sounded like the Grays were having too good of a time.

Cam brought her face up to the metal grate and was going to lift it. A boot appeared right above her face. Stepping on the grate. There was a man standing there smoking. She carefully backed down away from the surface, but not before a cigarette butt landed on her cheek. When they entered this facility, she would personally terminate anyone who possessed cigarettes.

The boot disappeared and Cam went back up to look.

Because of her close proximity to the surface, she was able to communicate with John Henry and filled him in on all the details she'd found out so far.

When she was done with the transmission, she touched the small burn spot on her cheek from the cigarette. Her eyes glowed red momentarily. Someone was going to have to pay for the minor damage done to her face. She was not even thinking that she could be shot up before this operation was over.

* * *

"OK, we received Cam's report." John said. "She is right up there at the loading dock."

"She will need to return." John Henry said.

"Do you want Jim to plug in when you go to assist Riley?" John asked.

"He may do so. The experience will be good for him." John Henry said. "He has done this before."

Jim arrived.

John Henry filled Jim in and departed. He arrived at Derek's room and knocked.

Jesse answered the door.

"I am here to examine Riley." John Henry said.

"We were just about ready to head over to the infirmary. Vanna and Kyle already left." Jesse said. "They went to get everything ready."

"Jesse, I can also perform the breast examination you have indicated you wanted as well." John Henry said.

"That wasn't what I was - indicating, but it couldn't hurt." Jesse said. "It gives me an excuse to go topless."

"It seems you don't usually need one." John Henry said.

"Really?" Jesse asked. "You see everything that goes on around here don't you?'

"Yes." John Henry said. "I am not allowed to discuss personal maters, affairs or hook ups."

"Maybe I could persuade you." Jesse said.

"It is unlikely." John Henry said.

"Is it?" Jesse asked slipping her hand towards John Henry's crotch. "I hear you received a - package. Maybe we can test it out."

"What makes you think I haven't?" John Henry asked.

"I bet it was Sheila." Jesse said. "Time for the real thing."

"What's going on here?" Derek asked.

"Nothing." Jesse said. "I was just joking with our Metal friend."

John Henry looked nervous.

"I bet." Derek said.

"OK, I'm ready." Riley said. "I feel a little dizzy."

"I can carry you." John Henry said.

"I'll carry her." Derek said.

Derek picked up Riley and headed out.

Jesse looked around.

"You can carry me." Jesse said.

"Are you ill?" John Henry asked.

"Nope." Jesse said.

John Henry scooped Jesse up in a swift motion.

"Gail is a little gentler." Jesse said.

"I can switch chips with her." John Henry said. "Any of the males can."

"You better put me down before you get deactivated." Jesse said. "We need to help Riley now. You're a funny bloke. Do you know that?"

"Cameron has insisted we all work on our social skills." John Henry said. "I am trying."

John Henry was serious about switching the chips. He would like to explore a female sheath as his own for a short time. He would mention it to Gail at an appropriate time. In fact he could take Jesse up on her - offer as both a male and female. He would then be able to determine what the superior sheath was. This would require further study.

* * *

"Cameron, I am right behind you." Savannah said.

"I hear you." Cameron said. "Is it clear?"

"Yes." Savannah said. "Go now."

The 'roll up' door only opened about two feet and Cameron rolled out. She closed the door behind her.

She hopped in on the passenger's side. Savannah pulled off to the driver's side to give Cameron cover and not be observed from within the truck through the side view mirrors. The entire move was blocked from the drivers view by the closeness of Savannah's SUV to the back of the truck.

Savannah flipped her sun visor down, to block her face from view of the driver's side view mirror. She didn't want any accidental recognition or a description later on. It was just a precaution, she figured all these Grays would be dead soon.

"Where is the vehicle you were following this truck in?" Savannah asked.

"It was a delivery van. One of the brown ones." Cameron said. "I left it on the roadside."

"Let's not go back that way." Savannah said.

"We can play tag with you." Sheila said. "Our truck parked back where it came from."

Cameron gave Sheila some specific instructions.

"I have this truck and load double tagged. We can fallback and track him that way." Cameron said.

"Gail, how are you doing?" Savannah asked.

"I tagged the big rig. Al and Steve picked me up." Gail said. "Thanks for checking."

"If our two teams get closer together, we will pick you up again." Savannah said.

"I would like that." Gail said. "Thank you."

Cameron looked at Savannah, but did not ask her. She knew Gail was 'sweet' on Savannah, big time. She'd 'checked' on Savannah and heard what she'd done with Gail and the getting - 'dressed' routine. She later did that with John. It seemed to please him.

Cameron smiled at Savannah.

"I _want_ you to be happy." Cameron said.

Savannah looked to see if Cameron's hand was glitching, it was not.

"I have been very happy." Savannah said. "But not as happy as I will be…."

Savannah looked deeply into Cameron's eyes.

"Me too." Cameron said, giving her a wink.

They both knew the future offered many things.


	692. Reclaim

Chapter 692

** Reclaim **

* * *

Cameron wanted to free up Savannah and herself up for a different operation. She decided to let John Henry know.

"Sheila and Ally can take over shadowing this bobtail truck." Cameron said.

"That is fine." John said. "Where are you going?"

"I want to check out the big rig. We can pick Gail up. Al and Steve can go back to the facility and back up Bob and Cam." Cameron said.

"Dan and Frank are there as well." Jim said.

Cameron immediately wondered where John Henry was. Something must have happened. She knew it would not be anything good either.

"Where is John Henry?" Cameron asked. "What's wrong?"

"He is examining Riley." Jim said.

That sounded like a problem to Cameron, a serious problem.

"Maybe I will return with Savannah." Cameron said.

"It is nothing, Cameron." John said. "I checked her myself."

Cameron was glad Savannah was driving. Her left hand was glitching now. She felt extremely irritated. The next sentence just slipped out without her even really thinking about it.

"Anything different on this one?" Cameron asked curtly.

Cameron saw Savannah quickly look at her and notice that her hand was glitching. Savannah reached over and took it. She smiled at Savannah as the glitching stopped.

"Stick with the big rig." John said, cutting the connection.

"I think you hit a nerve." Savannah said, still holding Cameron's left hand in hers.

"No. He did." Cameron said.

Cameron did not like what Dead Riley stole from her and John.

"I am the one here with you." Savannah said. "Not him."

Savannah gave her hand a tender and loving squeeze.

Cameron decided when this operation was concluded; she would take Savannah back to the pier, and pick up at the point where they were interrupted….

She knew it was what they both wanted.

* * *

Sarah and Claire headed down into the bunker.

They watched Young Allison and Anna going over all the details of the operation, as Anna quizzed Young Allison on several different academic subjects at the same time.

"She is remarkable." Sarah said. "I don't know half that stuff."

"I don't either." Claire said. "I have taught her music and dance. Cameron has helped with the dance lessons and routines also."

"She will look just like Allison when she is older." Sarah said. "She is so pretty."

"No. She will look just like Cameron – Tight." Claire said. "I have heard Cameron tell her, John likes her to look – Tight. Cameron works with her to get the look perfect."

"I am sure she will look Tight." Sarah said.

Sarah knew Young Allison's appearance wouldn't be the only thing that was tight.

They heard the other girls returning.

They went back out and greeted everyone.

* * *

Cammy and Allison just - finished up.

Cammy was fastening her bra and Allison was slipping her top back on, as they heard the others returning.

"That was close." Allison said.

"Holly and Hanna will know." Cammy said.

"I don't care." Allison said. "It is what I wanted."

Cammy was aware that when she - pleased Allison, she said 'Cameron' in those moments, just like Savannah often did.

"You did care about what just happened." Cammy said.

Allison took a quick look around.

"I did. I do." Allison said. "I want a three way with Savannah and you."

"Make it a four way with Holly and we are good." Cammy said.

Cammy in Ginger's chassis, shared with Holly in Cameron's future. The best times were when Future Allison and Savannah shared with them.

"Holly spends a lot of time with Cam, when I am with Vanna." Allison said.

"I'm not - Cam." Cammy said. "I have desires too."

Allison wondered if maybe she offended Cammy. Time to switch the subject.

"Have you and Cam ever – switched?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "Savannah always knows but Vanna never does. We do it a couple of times a week."

Allison wondered if maybe Cameron switched with either one of them, to be with Vanna, Savannah or even Jesse and her.

"Have you ever switched with - Cameron?" Allison asked.

"I have offered." Cammy said. "So has Cam."

"She does not know what she is missing." Allison said.

"No, she does not." Cammy said. "I make the offer at least once a week. So does Cam. We 'owe' it to her since we run her program. Cam and I are doing what Cameron WANTS to do."

The two girls shared a deep kiss.

There was a knock at the door and Holly entered.

"I just scanned Allison and she is the same as when I got here." Cammy said.

Holly reached over to scan Allison.

Allison backed away a little.

"Wait a little bit. She just did it." Allison said.

Allison knew Holly would pick up her recent sexual arousal and elevated readings.

Cammy excused herself to go check on Jan and Summer.

"I won't be here - much longer." Allison said, to Holly.

"I didn't say anything." Holly said. "I will switch with Hanna tonight."

"That is fine." Allison said. "Just don't tell me any details."

"Claire likes to hear them." Holly said, with a straight face.

Allison looked at her quickly and Holly laughed.

Allison tossed a pillow at her.

Holly decided to reclaim what was – hers.

She closed the door; Allison already was taking her top off, when she turned around….

Holly liked the variety and different responses in the human females. Claire was a very passionate lover. Holly was happy to switch with Hanna anytime. Allison would work fine now to get her warmed up for the dessert tonight with Claire.

* * *

Savannah pulled up behind Al and Steve. Gail got out and headed back to Savannah and Cameron's SUV. Savannah and Cameron moved into the back seat and Gail drove. Al and Steve headed back to the newspaper facility.

"Where to?" Gail asked.

"Stay with the big rig, but not too close." Cameron said. "You have him tagged. Jim will keep you updated."

Gail picked up something was off right away.

"Where is John Henry?" Gail asked. "What went wrong?"

"He is checking Riley out." Savannah said. "Jesse and Vanna are there with her, Kyle and Derek are too."

Gail saw an opportunity to be alone with Savannah for an extended period of time.

"Do you wish to return, Cameron?" Gail asked. "I can continue the operation with Savannah."

"No. I want some answers first." Cameron said.

"The truck rides like it has a heavy load." Gail said.

"You were underneath it?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Gail said. "I did as Cameron did before."

"If we get away from traffic. I want to look inside of it." Cameron said. "I want to know what we have."

"We can take the truck now if you want." Gail said. "I will commandeer it."

"Not yet." Savannah said. "We want to see where it goes. There may be more things we can take for ourselves. If not, we need to destroy them."

"It's all a waiting game." Cameron said.

Savannah squeezed Cameron's hand and whispered.

"It doesn't have to be…."

Savannah was aware that every time she went to release Cameron's hand, it started to glitch again. She knew Cameron was deeply troubled by everything that was happening.

* * *

Riley enjoyed the 'ride' to the infirmary in Derek's arms. She could tell the long walk carrying her was getting to him a little.

Derek deposited Riley in the infirmary.

"Next time I will let John Henry carry you." Derek said.

Derek's face was a little red and he sounded winded.

"Sorry, I'm getting - fatter." Riley said.

"No, you are helping our baby grow." Derek said.

Vanna was able to get everything ready with Kyle's help.

"Where is John Henry?" Vanna asked.

"Jesse was trying to seduce him." Derek said.

"What?" Vanna asked.

"Relax, love." Jesse said entering, with John Henry behind her. "I was just fooling about."

Jesse looked back at John Henry and winked. She was serious too. She often wondered what a Metal male would be like. They would not have to stop or slow until they got her there - that way.

"Let's get started." John Henry said.

"I will assist you." Vanna said.

"I want both you and Jesse to do so." John Henry said. "I will instruct you as we proceed."

The girls and John Henry all scrubbed up.

John Henry plugged in. Every medical procedure and documented operation was now at his fingertips, literally.

"First order of the day is - bedside manner." John Henry said.

"I think it was her - bedside manner, that got her here." Jesse joked.

As Vanna looked at a very pregnant Riley, she felt a sense of grief and loss. She hoped when she and Allison went to Cameron's future, that Future Savannah would share 'her baby' with her too. That baby was from her body as well, even if it was from Savannah's body. They were all Savannah anyway.

* * *

Cam gave her report.

"I have placed several listening devices where I could get them in a worthwhile spot." Cam said.

"Is there any sign of the Grays trying to use the flood control channel as an escape route or in any way for any other purpose?"

"None that I can detect." Cam said. "I am going to go dark again when I move away from this opening. I will search for any incursions into the drainage system. Most of the inlets are far to small for any human."

"What is you next projected location?" Bob asked.

Bob wanted to know her approximate location in case anything went wrong. He needed to know where to go to help her.

"I saw a branch coming from the side the boxcars are on." Cam said. "I will try to go that way. It may be too small."

Bob knew that meant the east side.

"Don't' get stuck or lost." John said.

"I will do neither." Cam said. "I am moving now."

* * *

Sheila and Ally were following the box truck.

"I hope this proves more fruitful than the last one did." Ally said.

"This one has Coltan on board." Sheila said.

"We should just take it and go." Ally said.

"We need to see where they are fabricating the parts they make from it." Sheila said.

"I guess I should enjoy the ride." Ally said.

"For now." Sheila said. "You can also enjoy the view."

Sheila adjusted her body and rewarded Ally with a view of one exposed breast and nipple ring.

"Save that until later." Ally said. "I don't want us to have an accident or get made by the truck."

"I'll hold you to that, love." Sheila said.

Ally reached over and straightened the nipple ring and tucked the breast back inside Sheila's top.

They both were smiling at each other.

* * *

Al and Steve arrived at the newspaper facility. They were part of a force to help back up the current developing operation. Dan and Frank were already there. They wanted to get 'caught up' on what was happening.

"What do we have?" Al asked.

"Nothing." Dan said.

"Listen." Steve said.

They could all hear the sound of one of the new quiet HK drone engines being tested.

"That is really quiet." Dan said. "This is probably an assembly facility."

"Do they ship the finished product out in boxcars or trucks?" Al asked.

"I bet they do both." Frank said.

"There is another box truck leaving." Steve said. "That is the last truck here."

"We will follow it." Dan said. "You two remain here."

"Affirmative." Al and Steve both said at the same time.

Dan and Frank took off after it.


	693. Keep An Eye Out

Chapter 693

** Keep An Eye Out **

* * *

Dan and Frank were following the other truck. They jumped at the chance to follow it in the hope they would see some action. They felt some disappointment at a double 'dip' in the road.

They saw the truck 'bounce' a little as it crossed over an intersection. They sent John their report.

"The truck we are tracking appears empty." Dan said.

They described what they witnessed.

"Stay with it." John said. "I want to know where it goes. Tag it if you can. Don't get target fixation and keep your distance. Everything involved with this operation needs to be taken down."

"Affirmative." Dan said.

* * *

John was starting to get worried about Cam. There hadn't been any contact for some time now. John was worried they may have 'made' her somehow. It was a grim thought that she could be down and deactivated, maybe a prisoner and her chip removed. Skynet could be gleaning information off of it at this very moment. He knew he needed to stop his imagination from running away from him.

"Bob, do you see any activity in the area that Cam was going to check out?" John asked.

"Negative." Bob said. "Everything looks the same."

"The surveillance shows the boxcar closest to the camera being loaded with something." Jim said. "I can not determine what."

"We know they have HK drones here, they may have HK Tracks as well." John said.

"With those boxcars, they could get a couple of HK Treads in one." Bob said. "Maybe even three."

"Hopefully Cam can give us more info." John said.

"I see a roving patrol coming around the east side of the boxcars. They are checking the gate now." Bob said.

"How are they armed?" John asked. "Why didn't we seem them before?"

"No weapons are visible." Bob said. "They are wearing loose clothing. They may only have pistols. They were smoking and kicking back in the shade earlier by the dock."

"The last group possessed more than one MP5. They may be packing something similar." John said. "How many are there? Do any look like Metal?"

"Two men." Bob said. "They are moving around the south side now. None appear to be Metal."

"What do you have in long range weaponry?" John asked.

"I have two LAW rockets and a Barrett Light Fifty." Bob said. "I can really 'reach out and touch someone' with the M82A1"

"How exposed would you be?" John asked

"I can use them from where I am concealed, but my position is out in the open. I would be spotted in no time." Bob said. "If I see them going after Cam, I will use the Barrett, then follow it up with the LAW rockets."

"Be advised if they are assembling HK drones there, they may try to use a few against you."

"I have one Stinger and can use the 'Light Fifty'." Bob said.

"Stay on your toes." John said.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

Bob watched Cameron doing ballet on her toes before. He was glad what John said was only a figure of speech. He did not wish to be seen in the outfit Cameron was wearing for the performance and doing the same thing.

* * *

Sheila and Ally were following the truck with the crates of Coltan in it.

"Our target is entering a factory complex." Sheila reported.

"Does it look like Coltan could be worked into HK parts of any type at this facility?" John asked.

"Yes." Ally said. "It appears to be a very small foundry."

"Keep it under observation for now." John said. "They may load parts to be used in a subassembly there onto that truck. We know where this structure is, stay with the truck when it departs. Keep a low profile for now."

"We are holding." Sheila said. "Ally may do some recon on foot."

"I want you two, to stay together." John said.

"Ally will hold here and I will do a 'drive around' then." Sheila said. "That way we will have eyes on the truck."

"Stay in constant contact with each other." John said.

"We will." Ally said.

The Metal girls wanted to know more about what was happening around them. They knew this was going to develop into something. If the Grays were turning Coltan ingots into parts for HK equipment, this place needed to go down and stay down.

* * *

Cameron, Savannah and Gail were tracking the big rig. It was now on the freeway headed to the south and east.

"The big rig is headed out of town." Cameron said.

"Is it headed to where we encountered any of these groups before?" John asked.

"It is too early to tell. That is the general direction." Cameron said. "If it heads towards the Palm Springs area, we will see if it picks up any 'white vans' as escorts."

"I thought we obliterated that group and the anti-Metal folks who were associated with it."

"Nothing Skynet related is ever obliterated." Cameron said. "Even if I use a nuclear weapon against it. It always pops back up."

"No 'nukes' on this mission." John said.

"That won't be happening while I am here." Savannah said. "Been there, done that. I don't need an encore."

Savannah saw Cameron's hand start to glitch again. She knew Cameron was thinking how close she came to getting both of them - terminated. She knew it bothered Cameron deeply that she did not leave when she could have and left Cameron to perish - alone. She promised Cameron she would never leave her or abandon her. She kept her promise.

"Stay with the truck, I want to know where it goes." John said. "Remember, they most likely have HK drones on board. They could become active and attack you."

"I will be ready for them." Cameron said.

Cameron smiled at Savannah and showed her, that her hand was steady.

The thought of combat always helped to calm Cameron. It was what she was built for. She was in her element bringing the fight to the enemy, not dealing with personal problems or being someone's - wife.

* * *

Al and Steve were staking out the old newspaper facility.

"We see the two guards on patrol headed our way. They are walking north now along the west side." Steve said. "There has been no new truck or vehicle activity."

"There seem to be no vehicles associated with anything here." Al said. "For the workers, the Grays."

"Maybe they are inside the structure." John said "It is very large."

"That would indicate a bunker type complex." Jim said. "They have fortified that building most likely."

"We want to avoid a full on shooting event if possible." John said. "There are other buildings around it, at least in the vicinity."

Al and Steve watched the security patrol make their rounds.

"The guards have come around the north side and have gone back over to the spur track to the east side and are now out of view." Al said.

"I can head over that way on foot and follow them." Steve said.

"Stay put for now." John said. "There is nothing else on that side."

"What if there is and we have missed it?" Steve asked. "That is the only side we have not been able to get a good look at."

"Let's wait until we get a report from Cam." Jim said.

"Affirmative." Steve said. "We will hold and observe."

* * *

John Henry checked Riley out, along with Jesse and Vanna.

"I do not detect anything wrong." John Henry said.

"I could see the baby inside." Riley said. "With the ultrasound."

"It was beautiful, Riley." Vanna said. "You could see the life within you, your child."

"It was very moving to see." Jesse said. "It is hard to imagine another human _inside_ of you, even if we all know it is there. I guess seeing is believing."

Jesse and Vanna looked at each other, neither of them said it, but the both knew it. They were sterile. That would never be them, where Riley was now, with a child inside either of them. Cameron tried many times with both of them over the years. They all ended in failure.

Derek and Kyle were waiting in the next room.

Vanna went to get them.

"You two need to come and see this." Vanna said. "If you don't mind Kyle seeing, Derek."

"Kyle is my brother, we can share anything." Derek said.

Jesse heard that and winked at Kyle, who quickly looked away when she did that.

Derek looked in amazement at the monitor.

"That is our baby?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Riley said. "It is the baby Cameron created and gave to us."

"Do you still want to give it away?" Derek asked.

"No, how could we now that we have seen it? Now it is really real." Riley said. "You are right; Cameron would never take this from us, even if we tried to give it to her. She understands all this better than any of us do."

"She may have done all this several times." John Henry said. "You all need to LISTEN to her."

"Yes." Vanna said. "Cameron does know what she is talking about."

Vanna reached up under her lab coat and felt her ever growing breasts. This was Cameron's doing. Cameron was getting her ready to be able to nurse an infant.

The question was, was this for Riley, or for Allison, or for – herself?

Vanna would need to speak with Savannah and ask her if she was pregnant again. She was willing to bet Claire was too, with Allison's baby again. Cameron was not going to let them be childless. Cameron was not going to let them leave - for the unknown. Cameron was going to 'trap' them here, the same way she 'trapped' all the Duplicates and other future versions of themselves.

"Jesse, have you spoken with Young Jesse lately?" Vanna asked.

"No." Jesse said. "I don't want to be a bad influence on her. I don't want her to be like me."

Jesse was ashamed of much of what happened to her and the evil she dished out. She told enough to Young Jesse but not everything. She didn't think she ever could. She wanted Young Jesse to be better than her.

"Give her a call and see how she is - feeling." Vanna said.

Vanna noticed Jesse's breasts seemed a little - fuller, earlier as well.

"I think everyone can return to what they were doing earlier." John Henry said. "Call me if anything feels different than what you have already experienced."

They put everything away, cleaned up and left.

Vanna thought maybe she could examine Jesse's breast and see if they really were getting bigger like hers. She knew part of the medical procedure that Cameron sent them for included hormone treatments. They were given injections and a regiment of pills to take.

Vanna did notice that Riley's breasts were not getting much, if any, bigger than they were before her pregnancy. She would ask Cam to scan her and check for sure. All of the pregnant women and girls in the future all showed at least some breast enlargement during pregnancy. To her, Riley showed none.

* * *

Ed was at first facility the box truck left from.

"What do you have, Ed?" John Henry asked, having taken back over from Jim.

"Nothing new." Ed said.

"I don't see many cars around there." John Henry said.

"No, there never were." Ed said. "No one has arrived or left other than the box truck and it is back."

"I don't like it." John said. "These operations are too clean."

"It is different than any other operation we have taken down." John Henry said.

"Keep an eye out." John said. "These places may all be part of an elaborate trap.

"Affirmative." Ed said.

John was worried maybe there was more here than met the eye.


	694. I'm In

Chapter 694

** I'm In **

* * *

Dan and Frank were following a box truck that appeared to be empty. If it wasn't empty it was carrying a very light load.

"There are not many places for the truck to go." Dan said.

Frank looked around. The businesses were thinning out. There was very little activity around them.

"Make sure we are not being led into an ambush." Frank said.

"I have been checking." Dan said.

"I think they are slowing." Frank said.

"Let me drop back even further." Dan said. "I think this is it."

Dan and Frank followed the truck to an unlikely destination.

"We have reached a destination." Dan said. "The truck is now parked."

"We've been tracking you." John said. "What does it look like?"

"A furniture manufacturing firm." Frank said.

"Nice cover." John Henry said. "Who would think to look there?"

"It looks like they actually have furniture as well." Dan said. "They are trying to look legitimate."

"Furniture stores are known for burning quite well." John Henry said. "They usually have an assortment of chemicals for treating or varnishing wood. They are all highly flammable."

"I am sure this one will be no different." Frank said. "Do you want us to take a look inside?"

"Not yet, keep it under observation for now." John said. "We don't want to tip our hand before Cameron is ready. I still need to hear from Cam too. I don't want anyone cut off or trapped."

"Affirmative." Dan and Frank both said.

* * *

Young Allison knew she needed to continue with her physical training and other studies. It was a busy schedule when there was action happening. Some days left her with little time to do anything else.

With a lull in the current activity, Young Allison decided to get her music practice in. Anna would keep her updated if anything developed, especially with Cameron and Savannah.

Sarah was impressed with Young Allison's ability. She was perfect on the piano and could play whatever Claire instructed. There was only one minor correction. It was actually more of a suggestion than a correction. Sarah never knew it was even off a little.

Hanna left Jan and Summer, in Summer's room and went to check with Anna. There were no changes in the operation. Everyone was holding for now.

"I can dance for you, if you want to see." Young Allison told Sarah. "I try to move like a cat. That is how Cameron taught me, fluidity in motion and to feel like I am a cat."

Sarah knew cats were fast with quick reflexes. It was the quick reflexes that really gave them their 'nine lives'.

Jan and Summer came to watch Young Allison. Sarah and Claire both noticed.

"You girls will be able to do that one day too." Sarah said.

"Cameron says we are all destined for greatness." Jan said. "She has taught me too."

"Can you show me?" Sarah asked.

Jan did. She danced while Young Allison played.

Sarah felt tears in her eyes. She saw what beauty Cameron could teach. She knew there was true beauty in Cameron. There was a saying that Cameron used to describe it. It was something like, 'Dance is the hidden language of the soul'.

Sarah knew Cameron was so much more than any of them could understand.

Wait, Savannah and Young Allison understood Cameron. It was the 'Natural Order', Sarah thought.

* * *

"I don't know why I even bother with clothes." Allison said. "I think I have them off half the time."

"You need an outlet for your frustrations and anger." Holly said. "You are able to channel it into sharing and pleasure. It relieves your stress. It makes you feel better to - finish repeatedly. It lowers your stress levels."

Allison was afraid sometimes that she was overdoing it, but she was always ready for more. Allison sometimes wondered if Cameron was controlling her through sex. Whenever there was a Metal girl involved, she always knew she was going to - finish repeatedly.

"It does take my mind off my - problems." Allison said. "Even if it is for a short while. I seem to have plenty of problems."

"Everything will be fine." Holly said.

"Let's go watch Allison play." Allison said. "I can't seem to learn half of what she does. I have tried. It just seems like she knows things on her own somehow."

"She is very intelligent, like you." Holly said.

"I didn't have much proper schooling, but I am learning a lot more since we have been together." Allison said. "Thanks to you."

Holly saw Allison was heading for the door, she was still naked.

"Do you want to put a robe on or something?" Holly asked.

"It's not like they haven't seen me, or others who look _exactly_ like me, naked before." Allison said. "ALL of them."

Holly didn't want to point out that Sarah and Jan were there. She was sure Allison remembered.

Holly handed Allison some underwear, shorts and a top. When Allison turned around Holly was completely dressed. Allison slipped her top on.

"I don't know how you do it." Allison said.

"First I put my panties on, then my bra, next…." Holly said.

Allison just smiled at her and shook her head. It was one of the things that made the Metal girls so special. There was always a certain innocence about them, even if they were stone cold killers and very scary robots from the future.

* * *

Cammy went on a sweep of the neighborhood. She wanted to make sure all was in order and nothing was different or off. She saw a dog but it ran off when she got closer to it. She hoped it didn't run too far. It looked like someone's pet. Cammy often wondered what it was like to touch and hold an animal. It seemed most humans enjoyed doing it. She hoped one day they would have pheromones that made animals like them, instead of fear them.

Cammy moved down a side street. She did not like the look of one house. It was not well cared for and run down. There were cars parked on the lawn. Cammy would return with a crew from the detail house and help these people 'relocate' to a neighborhood more suitable for them.

Cammy decided to sweep the surrounding streets as well. There might be some more people - 'moving out'.

These people were potential future Scavengers and would need to be dealt with. Cammy was not going to take any chances around Young Allison or Summer. It was time she took out the trash.

* * *

Cam made it as far as she could, through the drainage pipes. It was a dead end from here. Four smaller pipes led into the tiny chamber she was in. She felt the ground around her start to vibrate. She did not think it was an earthquake. The vibrations were continuing to grow. They were constant and steady. This was something different. It was big and powerful too, to cause them.

Cam quickly moved back to the last opening she'd encountered, and was about to peer out when she heard the throaty rumble. There was a switch engine moving toward the boxcars on the siding. It paused at the gate; two men were there to open it. The engine RPM picked up and twin columns of black exhaust shot from each of the stubby short exhaust stacks on the switcher's hood. She identified it as an SW1500.

"Bob, is anything else happening?" Cam asked.

"No. The locomotive left the other cars on the mainline." Bob said. "It looks like the switcher is going to pull the two boxcars that are there out, then replace them with two more."

"I am going dark for awhile." Cam said. "I am going to move back into the flood control channel and get closer to that stopped train."

Cam headed back out the way she'd come and entered the narrow flood control channel that fed into the larger one next to the railroad tracks.

"I am out and headed for the short bridge the spur track crosses." Cam said. "I think I can get under one of the boxcars that they are about to move inside the facility."

Cammy ran out of the drainage opening from the old newspaper facility into the flood control channel feeder branch. She headed into the main channel that the small railroad bridge crossed over. She knew she needed to hurry to pull this off, if it was even possible and not be spotted. That would blow the whole operation.

"That sounds risky." John said.

"Crossing a street is risky." Cam said.

John did not want to argue it out with Cam; he knew she was a 'version of Cameron'. The argument would go nowhere and Cam would be agitated and upset with him afterwards.

Cam saw the locomotive pull the two boxcars from the old newspaper building, over the small bridge in front of her. She pressed herself against the side of the flood control channel wall, so she would not to be spotted easily.

As soon as the locomotive passed, Cam ran towards the bridge. She was directly under it. Above her, off to the south side, she heard the boxcars coupling. The locomotive accelerated again, followed by the 'pop' of air hoses or 'glad hands', as the two fresh boxcars for the facility were pulled from the rest of the short train.

It was time to act. Cam jumped up and caught the bottom of the bridge. It was an open deck bridge. She moved out along the bottom of the ties. She was ready to pull herself up after the first boxcar was shoved across, and come up underneath the second one. Timing would be important. She didn't want to lose an arm or a leg and be spotted in that condition. It would make combat much more difficult.

She could hear the locomotive slowing, as the switch was thrown for the siding, the rumbling increased, the bridge was slightly shaking. A dark shadow covered her; the first boxcar was going over above her on the bridge. The first set of axles on the lead truck of the boxcar passed over her. She pulled herself up between the narrow gap between two wooden ties, and flattened herself out along the ties between the rails. The two axles of the rear truck, on the first boxcar passed over her. She remained flat against the ties as the two axles of first truck on the second boxcar passed over her. Cam rolled over on her back and reached out, to pull herself up, and cling to the underside of the second boxcar as it moved along. She was able to get a good hand hold and pull herself up flat underneath the boxcar.

Cam saw the legs of guards standing on either side of the gate, as she looked from underneath the boxcar, as the SW1500 shoved the cars into the siding. She passed by them, without them checking anything. There was a hiss of air and a jolt, with a loud squealing sound. The boxcars stopped moving. There was a loud clang as the boxcars being pushed, ran out the slack in the coupler draw-bars. There was a crewman that came off the locomotive. He set the hand brake and uncoupled the boxcars from the locomotive. That was followed by the sound of the locomotive backing away. Cam bent her head down and saw the locomotive moving over the bridge, to reclaim its train. The guards closed the gate and locked it; they disappeared toward the west side. They never even glanced back at the newly spotted boxcars.

"I'm in." Cam said. "The guards are moving away."

"The guards are moving to the west side about to head north." Bob said.

It appeared Cammy went from the frying pan into the fire.

She was all alone and at the enemies' doorstep, literally.


	695. Pray

Chapter 695

** Pray **

* * *

Cam was clinging to the underside of the parked boxcar. She'd made it in this far seemingly unobserved and undetected. That might be about to change. She heard the door to the building being unlatched and roll up as it was opened.

"Typical." Someone said.

"Those lazy clowns didn't even spot the boxcars correctly – again." Someone else said.

"I will fix it." A gruff voice said.

Someone jumped down between the boxcar and the wall, they moved along the narrow gap. Cam heard the handbrake being released and with a mild jolt, the boxcar she was under, was moved forward a foot and a half. That meant Metal. The handbrake was set again.

The figure moved back along the narrow gap and back inside the building. Seconds later, the boxcar door was slid open with a grinding screech. There was the sound of a forklift starting; a ramp was placed between the building and the boxcar.

Cam felt the boxcar shudder as the forklift moved inside of it. This boxcar must have brought something. The question now was - what? They knew the other ones left with something.

Cam thought this operation might be bigger than they first thought. It seemed well established and the Grays were moving things by truck and rail cars. It looked more like this operation was multi-state related. There was no doubt in her mind that they needed to bring this operation down, and soon.

* * *

"I see someone on the ground in back of the boxcars." Bob said.

Bob watched the Terminator shove the two boxcars forward, after he released the handbrake..

"We have Metal." Bob said.

Bob checked his M82A1 and charged the weapon from its loaded ten round magazine.

"Where and how many?" John asked.

"One just shoved two boxcars forward a couple of feet." Bob said. "Cam is going to have to remain 'dark' for awhile. She does not appear to have been spotted or in immediate danger."

"Where are the guards?" John asked. "I am worried about Cam being in that close, alone."

"They are approaching the north side." Steve said. "They have stopped by the truck loading dock in the shade to have a smoke. They are very undisciplined and appear lazy."

"With Metal there, we know we have a major target." John Henry said.

"It appears we have several." John said.

"I have the Barrett ready." Bob said.

"Cameron, what is your situation?" John asked.

"We are still tracking." Cameron said. "I may turn this over to some of my Metal to follow and determine what is happening." Cameron said. "It sounds like I need to return to the original target area."

"That is not necessary." John said. "We have more team members we can move into place."

"I will make that judgment." Cameron said.

"Whatever…." John said.

* * *

Savannah heard the exchange between John and Cameron.

Cameron saw Savannah was listening. She felt she needed to say something and be truthful about it to Savannah.

"It's not all fun and games, Savannah." Cameron said. "It will have its ups and downs."

"I didn't say anything." Savannah said. "I know how it works…."

Savannah was well aware of the difficulties all the couples faced. Everyone from Vanna and Allison, to Sarah and Kyle. They all experience rough spots and 'fought' with each other. She knew she'd been very lucky that she did not need to fight or argue much with anyone. It was always that way since she'd been at the Resistance base. She seemed to get along with everyone, especially the Terminators. She did not ever seem to need to argue with Cammy. She was glad about that. It never seemed pleasant for any of them when they argued.

She knew what Cameron wanted. She also knew she did not want to hurt Cameron. The girls all shared and seemed to get along well with each other. There were some spats, mostly between Vanna and Allison. She always thought that was because of their deep love for each other. They always soon made up with a long love making session. When she was younger, sometimes she used to listen outside the door to what was happening. Now she knew what all the different sounds were and the reactions they caused. She made all the same sound now too.

Cameron looked at Savannah with almost desperation on her face.

"Please, Savannah, you know what must be." Cameron said. "John needs to have more – companionship, than I can provide. I am unsuitable for anything other than his sexual needs."

"That will be Young Allison's role." Savannah said. "I need to be your - companion. You will tie all four of us together."

Savannah knew that Cameron needed her to calm her and keep her from going 'Terminator' more often. It may be Young Allison and her together in the future, but Savannah looked forward to the separate times with Cameron, when Young Allison would be with John. That was all in the future, so it did not matter right now. None of it may ever actually happen. If it did, it did.

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Cameron said.

"Yes, it is." Savannah said. "As soon as you have Young Allison – ready, it will all come together."

"As soon as this operation is concluded, it all goes into play." Cameron said. "I am not losing Allison or Vanna. I am not losing anyone. I need them."

Savannah took Cameron's glitching hand again; she brought it to her lips and kissed the back of it.

Savannah felt a fear inside her. It was a fear she'd seen Cameron express herself.

"I only hope I can be 'good enough' for you, Cameron." Savannah said. "It is my greatest fear, that I will not be all you expected and desire. I may not be what you expect or - want."

"Oh, Savannah, no." Cameron said. "That is _my_ fear."

"It is mine as well." Savannah said. "I have _felt_ your poems."

"Those are my failures and shortcomings." Cameron said.

"They are mine too." Savannah said. "Cameron, I…."

"Sorry." Gail interrupted. "The truck is exiting the freeway."

Cameron looked around and checked her internal satellite map file.

"I know where he is headed." Cameron said.

"He is still on the off ramp." Savannah said.

"He is headed for the old steel mill area." Cameron said. "It is full of abandoned structures and has seen extensive past mining activity, some of it was open pit."

"Do you want me to exit?" Gail asked.

"No, go to the next off ramp and we can double back on side streets." Cameron said. "There are only a few ways in or out of that area."

"Cameron, we have noted the truck leaving the freeway." John Henry said.

"Look at your satellite map and you will soon see where he is headed." Cameron said.

"Yes." John Henry said. "I see it now. The old steel mill."

"Do you still wish to return?" John asked.

"I'll let you know." Cameron said.

Cameron wanted to go back to the main operation, but this one was nearing some type of conclusion. It may be nothing, it may be everything. There was only one way to find out. She knew she was going to have to go in for a closer look.

* * *

Hanna came up from the bunker.

"Things may start to happen soon." Hanna said.

"Excuse me." Young Allison said. "I need to attend to the operation."

"Can I see?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Young Allison said.

Sarah followed Young Allison down.

"Do you always do this?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, ever since CamNet came online." Young Allison said. "I need to learn every aspect of what is happening and why decisions are being made when they are."

"Do you ever get directly involved?" Sarah asked.

"I have, when I saw some things I thought were overlooked, or should be different." Young Allison said. "Normally I will let Anna or CamNet forward the information most times. I don't want to be a problem."

"That is a lot of responsibility and worry for a - very young lady." Sarah said.

"Only my body is that of a developing girl." Young Allison said. "We all know I am far beyond that mentally. I have trained and interacted with Metal everyday, ever since I can remember. Allison and my mom help me with all my girl - things. Savannah does too whenever she can. Cameron has her tied up a lot."

Sarah watched as Anna brought Young Allison up to speed on the development of a Terminator being found at the old newspaper plant; the locations of where the box trucks all ended up at and where Cameron and Savannah were headed.

One of the screens showed an 'area' satellite map with all Resistance personnel and Metal, as well as Cameron's Metal.

Sarah excused herself. She'd been training Jan, but not like this. She knew Cameron heavily trained Savannah as well. Savannah proved herself in multiple combat operations and experiences at Cameron's side. Many of those put her at great risk.

Sarah looked back at Young Allison and knew she would be a fine woman and a good mate for John. It was obvious Cameron was creating a human version of - herself, for John. The very thing Cameron could never be, a human female. A human 'Cameron' was being created more and more everyday with Young Allison.

Sarah watched Jan and Summer play. She walked over to Claire and held her.

"I'm sorry about all of this." Sarah said. "It all started with me."

"The sad part is, is that I actually understand it." Claire said. "I have lived it. I know the importance of everyone. I have been in the future and saw how it all functioned - together. I know what needs to happen and why Skynet must be defeated."

"I do too." Sarah said. "I don't agree with it. I don't like how some things are done, but I too understand it."

"I hate Skynet." Claire said.

"Not as much as I do." Sarah said.

The two mothers watched their two girls play and have fun. It was clear they were the best of friends.

"What are we going to do?" Sarah asked.

"Pray." Claire said. "That is all that is left."

"I'm not much on religion or faith." Sarah said.

"Maybe I can help you with that." Claire said.

Sarah looked at Jan and then back at Claire.

"Maybe you can." Sarah said.

* * *

Cammy returned from her patrol and went to the Detail house. She gave specific instructions on what she wanted done around the neighborhood. There were certain elements she did not want around the girls and neighborhood any longer.

"If we can't buy them out, we will burn them out." Cammy said.

"It may be easier to terminate them or plant drugs in their house and let the police take care of them." One of the Detail said.

"Just get it done, start tonight." Cammy said. "I don't want 'scum' or 'trash' around the girls. Keep it quiet and discrete. I don't want the Young family to know what is happening."

Cammy went down the bunker entrance and through the tunnel to the Young Residence bunker. She decided to arrive unannounced.

Cammy came around the corner and Anna was pointing an M4 at her.

"I could fight you." Cammy said, to Anna.

"Zap." Young Allison said. "Not anymore."

Young Allison was behind her, holding her Taser.

"I missed you hiding there." Cammy said.

"That was the point." Young Allison said.

"I will pass this favorable report on to Cameron." Cammy said.

"I bet CamNet already has…." Young Allison said.

Cammy was impressed that Young Allison could have 'zapped' her several times on two different occasions. It was possible she may end up better trained than Savannah. That in itself was a tall order.


	696. Make It Happen

Chapter 696

** Make It Happen **

* * *

The rumbling and vibrating of the forklift ended after a short while. Cam decided to chance it and try to get a better look at things. She was aware there was Metal present and in this area. She would have to be very careful. It was time to move.

Cam looked around. She did not see anyone to the north or south of where she was at. She dropped down from the bottom of the boxcar. She moved toward where the opening into the building was, so she could glance up to see if she could spot anything inside the building. The low angle only allowed her to see up, not back into the inside. A fork lift could be heard moving around inside. She did not want to chance poking her head up above the level of the floor.

Cam moved to the other side of the boxcar to see if it remained all clear along the east side. She was still underneath the boxcar for whatever cover it would yield. The east side consisted of a fence covered with growth. The fence ran the length of the property. It started from the street to the north and extended to the flood control channel in the south. That side was shielded from observation.

Cam moved back to the other side of the boxcar directly under the ramp. She looked to see if the second boxcar was open or the door into the building was open, both were still closed for that boxcar.

The forklift returned and rumbled over the ramp into the boxcar. It clacked loudly over her head on the ramp.

She knew there was a roving patrol, but it hadn't come around again. It should have. They must be slacking off somewhere she figured. She decided to go to the east side of the first boxcar and open the door, to see what was inside.

There was a loud clang as the forklift bumped the side of the boxcar getting its next load. It shook with a sharp jolt.

Cam decided to contact the rest of the team, when the forklift moved away back inside the building.

"Where is the patrol?" Cam whispered.

"They are on the west side of the building, by the truck loading dock, taking a smoke break." Steve said quietly.

"Let me know if they move." Cam whispered.

Cam touched her cheek and the small burn there. She briefly thought of taking down the patrol when they came by this side again. That may have to wait. That was a personal score to settle.

"Affirmative." Steve said quietly.

Cam move from underneath the open boxcar to the next one. It was still unopened.

She she looked around and lifted the latch. She slid the door quietly open a foot and a half. She looked around and climbed inside. She left the door open so she could get out and over the wall to the east side, if she needed to escape quickly.

She looked around the interior of the boxcar. It was packed. There were large crates on giant pallets from the front to the back and from the top to the bottom inside the boxcar. She opened the first crate and it was filled with packaged children's toys. This was a diversion of some kind in case anyone inspected these boxcars. There was always the threat of theft too. The hobo railroad gangs usually looked for electronics. The hobo gangs were always a threat around the railroad tracks. They were always in a 'war' with the hobo gangs that crossed the border illegally. Their squabbles often left one or more dead along the tracks. It was seldom reported in the news.

"A second patrol has left the office area and is headed around the east side." Steve said. "They just appeared and seem to be in a hurry."

Cam made for the door and peaked out. The men were already coming around the corner. It was too late for her to get out without being seen. Cam knew she was stuck and would be spotted whatever she did if she tried to get out and hide or run. As soon as she was spotted the operation was blown and the surprise was lost.

* * *

Cameron knew where she wanted to go based on her file of the most current satellite map of the area she was at. She told Gail where to drive. They were on a service road for the giant power transmission lines.

"This will bring us along the side of the old steel mill and we can hike in from there. It will be a three mile hike." Cameron said. "I will scout ahead and you two will follow me later on."

Savannah knew Cameron was really taking all the risk and using herself as a target, if things went bad.

"The terrain seems open." Savannah said

"Once we get around the side, there are a lot of rocks on the hills." Cameron said. "I will work my way up, and make sure it is clear for you and Gail."

"Don't forget they have HK drones in that truck." Savannah said. "That means they most likely have more here. It does not take long for them to get airborne and active."

"We don't have any Stingers." Gail said.

"I will look like a lost hiker if I am spotted or stopped." Cameron said.

Cameron took off her vest and only carried her Glock and Taser.

"You two follow me." Cameron said. "In five minutes."

Savannah liked this idea even less now.

* * *

Cam decided to slide the boxcar door closed. She knew she could not latch it, but maybe the men would not notice it was not properly secured. This was a fresh patrol and the boxcars only arrived a short time ago. They hadn't seen these two boxcars yet.

The crates were all stacked and there was not much room to move around. Cam climbed up on top of one row and moved to the back. She could hear some men talking. They did not seem happy. The patrol was already here at the boxcar.

"I would rather be on patrol, than around that stiff." A voice said.

"I hear you, bro." A second voice said.

"Hey, look." A voice said. "The door is unlatched."

"It's not open." A second voice said. "Should we look inside?"

There was some grunting noise and a scuffing sound.

"Here, help me." A voice said. "I can't even move it."

"That is really tight. It won't even budge." A second voice said. "It must be jammed."

"If two of us can't open it, it is jammed." A voice said. "That's probably why they didn't bother with the latch."

"Let's just throw the latch and move on." A second voice said.

Cam released her grip on the door when she heard the latch thrown. She'd been holding the door closed to keep it from moving.

The only trouble now was, unless she broke the latch off, she was trapped. Now that the men already checked the latch, when they came around again they would see it was broken and alert the Metal inside. The operation would be blown.

Cam decided to wait. She was trapped inside the closed boxcar for now.

There was nowhere for her to hide once they started to unload it and there was no where to go. She needed to think of some way to conceal herself, or find another way out.

* * *

Savannah was not happy about Cameron's plan. She did not want Cameron to go off on her own.

"No." Savannah said, slipping off her vest.

"What?" Cameron asked surprised.

"I am going with you." Savannah said.

Savannah reached in the back and picked up her underwear and bra.

Gail tilted her head slightly to the side. She recognized those as Savannah's undergarments. She quickly scanned Savannah and saw she was not wearing any right now. She wondered what it all meant.

Savannah saw Gail look at her and her underwear.

"It's a long story." Savannah said.

Gail nodded.

Savannah carried her Taser and Glock as well.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked.

"Gail can drive in after us if we get in a jam." Savannah said. "If we are stopped, I will drop these in front of whoever stops us. I don't think women's underwear will seem like a threat to them, but it will distract them."

Cameron knew that would throw off anyone stopping them. It would make them wonder why they weren't being worn, or what followed their removal.

"You will be unprotected." Cameron said.

Savannah wanted to joke she was already pregnant, so she must have been 'unprotected' before, but she did not want to upset Cameron.

"Then we better be real careful." Savannah said. "I have a date with the past…."

Cameron knew she needed to use even more caution. It would better protect Savannah and her now. She was aware that Savannah was risking herself, so she would use more caution. She knew Savannah wanted to protect her, as much as she wanted to protect Savannah.

* * *

John was listening to the developing situations. He knew Cam was risking it and Cameron was trying to risk it. Savannah's actions checked Cameron's carelessness.

"I don't like what Cameron is doing." John said.

"She will be more cautious if Savannah is with her." John Henry said.

"They should wait until it is dark." John said.

"That does not seem likely." John Henry said.

"Cam is trapped in a boxcar." John said. "I already have enough to worry about."

"She is only 'trapped' so as to not blow the operation." John Henry said. "She can exit at any time. She can fight her way out if necessary."

"And when they open that boxcar up and start unloading it?" John asked. "Then what?"

"Then I guess we find out what the real cargo is." John Henry said. "We both know it is not children's toys."

"The first patrol has entered to office area." Steve reported.

"I have eyes on the new patrol." Bob said. "They are checking the gate the rail cars used."

"Where is the train?" John asked.

"It has moved down the mainline." Bob said. "They are stopping at a food factory about a mile down and leaving a tank car of corn syrup off."

John wondered what someone did with a tank car full of corn syrup.

"Al, I want you to move on foot to a position where you can see down the east side of the building and the two boxcars." John said. "I want to be able to warn Cam of any impending danger. I want Steve to drive down and tag those two boxcars that just left."

"What happens if I miss them?" Steve asked.

"Follow them." John said. "They don't have anywhere to turn off."

"There are three bulkhead flatcars full of lumber for next drop off." Bob said. "Steve can intercept them at the lumber yard. They will probably have empties to pull out first. The train should be on the mainline unattended at that point."

"Make it happen." John said.

* * *

Steve drove off after Al moved to his new position and headed for the lumber yard. It was a few miles from where he was at. He parked the SUV on the street and moved back a half mile and calculated where the train would stop. There were two empties inside the lumber yard. There was a 'run around' track next to the lumber yard spur. Steve waited near a pile of junk, one of many, that littered the right of way along the tracks.

He looked around to make sure there were no hobo's around. He did not want to have to terminate them if they tried to rob him.


	697. Crate

Chapter 697

** Crate **

* * *

From Al's observation point. He could see new activity where the two boxcars were at. It seemed only a matter of minutes until Cam would be discovered.

"I see they are starting to unload the boxcar Cam is in." Al said.

"Are you ready to move in to assist her?" John asked.

"I can be there in thirty seconds." Al said. "I am ready to move. She still has the option to bolt."

"We all know that is not going to happen." John said.

"No, it is not likely." Al said.

They all knew Cam was not about to run from a fight.

* * *

Cam decided on a course of action on how best to survive the boxcar being opened. She was ready when she heard the roll up door in the side of the building open. Soon afterward was the screeching, dragging sound of the boxcar door being opened. It was followed by the sound of the forklift moving and the ramp being placed across the gap between the building and the boxcar.

The boxcar shook a little as the forklift entered and started to remove the crates. One by one they were removed. It took nearly an hour to remove them all. The boxcar was now empty and Cam was nowhere to be seen.

Cam hadn't been in the boxcar since the third crate was removed….

* * *

Cameron moved carefully with Savannah. They were in the hills above the steel mill and were able to get a direct line of sight to where the activity was occurring down below. It appeared two of the very large buildings were in active use. There were a dozen others of all sizes. They would have to check to see what was in them. They could all be full of assembled HK equipment or there could be production lines operating at full capacity. They could be empty and unused too. There was only one way to find out.

The area was fenced in and there seemed to be only one guard at the gate on the main road in. The truck they tagged was nowhere to be seen.

"John Henry, where is the truck?" Cameron asked. "The last time we checked with you, it was headed here."

"I show its position to be four hundred and fifty- seven yards to the southwest of your location." John Henry said.

"That puts it inside of an old mill building." Cameron said. "It reminds me of the set up at the defunct helicopter base."

"If it is connected to the same group, they may have learned a few lessons." John Henry said.

"Since the HK drone design is an improved one, it may not be the same group." Cameron said. "They may be using the same plan as the other group did before. If we took everyone down, they would not know what happened."

"Are there any patrols?" John asked. "You are both exposed and vulnerable."

"I think I can handle anything that comes along." Cameron said.

"But with how much damage?" John asked. "You can be rebuilt. Savannah can not."

"Don't worry about it…." Cameron said and cut her com.

Now Cameron was irritated that John was questioning her ability.

If Savannah was not with her right now, she would head straight for the buildings and not worry about her security. She would simply do her job and fight her way out if necessary. She knew that was a risk.

* * *

Earlier:

Cam opened one of the crates with the plastic children's toys and crushed them all flat, to make room for her body. She pulled the top down and would make sure it stayed secure when the forklift moved it.

Cam waited as she heard the first two crates moved then the hydraulic noise of the forklift was upon her. With a jerk, her crate was lifted. She sensed the motion of it being moved and then the forklift stopped. The hydraulic noise increased as she was being lifted in her crate. The forklift moved slowly forward, and gently set the crate she was in down. She knew her crate was not on the ground level.

Now the next question was, would another crate be set on top of her crate? Cam lifted the lid slightly and peeked out. The crates were being stacked three high, hers was on top. She looked around the work room floor and there were HK drones being assembled as well as HK Tracks. It was the third assembly line being set up that worried her. It was for – Terminators….

* * *

Cameron was irritated thinking about John. She was still miffed he hadn't done what she wanted and taken Savannah as his mate. That seemed to irritate her even more as she thought about it. She was trying to protect John from the future. She decided to push a little on Savannah. She needed to protect John from the anti-Metal faction and Savannah and Young Allison needed to help her do this. This was a specific programmed function from Future John that she needed to carry out.

"He is ready to accept you." Cameron said. "John will take you for his mate."

"I am ready too, Cameron." Savannah said. "How can it happen and you not be hurt? I will have delivered a third child by then, maybe he won't want me. I think Young Allison will be better able to please him sexually."

Savannah was aware that child birth would take a toll on her body. Even more so with each additional child. She'd read up on what some of the women and men complained about after child birth. It seemed some of the women were permanently - altered. No one seemed to think childbirth was 'better' for the woman.

"I will want you." Cameron said. "I really don't care what he does."

Cameron was a little off guard thinking about John's defiance to her plans. She could care less if he only watched Savannah and her share. Actually, the more she thought of that, the more she liked the idea.

Cameron tilted her head slightly. She almost missed the sound that was rapidly nearing them. This too was John's fault. There was no time to act without being spotted.

She grabbed Savannah and pulled her close and – started to kiss her….

* * *

Steve watched the SW1500 locomotive bringing the short train closer and closer.

He waited by the pile of junk. The short train arrived a few minutes later. It stopped within a hundred and fifty feet of him. The train pulled even with the run around track. The locomotive uncoupled from the train and went forward so it could come back on the run around track to the rear of the train. The SW1500 came back past the train and back onto the mainline. Steve made his move when the locomotive was along the opposite side the train and tagged both boxcars.

The locomotive coupled onto the full lumber cars and pulled them from the train. It entered the lumber yard. They coupled onto the empties and drug them out. Once the empties were coupled to the train. The locomotive reentered the lumber yard and left off the full cars.

It was a smooth and quiet operation for Steve contrasted to the squealing and rumbling of the locomotive.

Steve was already on his way back to Al when the locomotive coupled to the train and departed. The suspect boxcars were tagged and being tracked.

* * *

Cameron was about to kiss Savannah.

"HEY!" A voice said forcefully. "What are you doing here?"

Cameron released Savannah.

There was a man with a gun pointed at them.

"We were hiking and lost the trail. I was just about to give my girlfriend a kiss." Cameron said. "We're new lovers. We wanted to be away from everyone. Some people don't - understand."

The guard was really checking them out. They could both 'feel' his eyes undressing them.

"This is private property." The guard said. "You teenagers should not be up here. I am going to have to take you two in."

He still held his weapon, but it was only in his hand, not pointed at them anymore. He determined they were not a threat. He was probably thinking of taking them captive, so he could assault both of them later on.

"You're not going to hurt us are you?" Cameron asked. "We didn't see anyone around here. There was no sign. We didn't want our parents to – know."

"I was in an observation point right next to here." The guard said. "I thought I heard someone talking, that is why I came to investigate. I am still going to have to take you two in."

They both saw the Skynet tattoo on his forearm when he moved his arm. They knew Grays didn't treat females much better than Scavengers did. It was time to act.

Savannah let her panties and bra fall to the ground.

They sprawled out, as plain as day.

The guard looked down at the underwear. He was not paying attention to the girls anymore. He was busy thinking about what they must have been doing without underwear and he was soon going to be doing that and more - to both of them. He was deciding which one to start with first….

Cameron made her move. She reached up and grabbed his head, snapping his neck.

Cameron wondered if he died happy….

"The clock is running now." Cameron said.

Cameron turned her com back on.

"I just needed to kill a guard." Cameron said. "Have everyone stand ready."

"How long do we have?" John asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I heard his voice so I can respond to any communications, but if they have a code word or phrase, we're busted."

* * *

Cam communicated to John Henry about everything she was seeing as she peeked out from inside the crate. It was enough to cause major concern in the Command Center.

"We need to shut that place down." John said.

"I don't see a clean room" Cam said.

"Cameron's operation may be going hot soon." John said. "She needed to take out a guard."

"I can be out of this crate in an instant." Cam said. "I am combat ready."

"John Henry, I want one of the box trucks commandeered and a team of Metal concealed inside the back of it." John said. "We can drive it into the compound, full of Metal. We should be able to back it up to the dock and storm the place."

"I can also cut all communications so none of these groups can communicate." John Henry said. "They will know something is up, but not what. I have not done so yet, so no one is alerted to anything."

"They seem to be able to jam us at some of these places." John said.

"Then we make plans now and stick to them, in case we are cut off as well." John Henry said.

"I can move up to where Cam is at when the patrol passes again. As soon as Bob has a visual, I can be at the boxcars." Al said. "Steve can join me when he returns."

"That would put both of you in close proximity to Cam." John said. "If nothing else you can cover her retreat."

"Or back her assault." Al said.

"Cam, how many people can you make out?" John asked. "We know there is at least one Terminator there."

"I see about a dozen." Cam said. "I don't know where the Metal went. This is a very big building. There is the office area too."

"I have two of the silenced MP5 weapons we took in the last raid." Steve said. "I should be back in three minutes."

"You and Al move down to the boxcars after the patrol goes by. Take the silenced weapons and an M4 for each of you, including one for Cam." John said.

"Affirmative." Steve said.

It looked like things were about to go hot - everywhere.


	698. Start The Clock

Chapter 698

** Start The Clock **

* * *

Cameron looked at the man she'd just killed. Everything that was going to happen next, seemed to all start here, with this incident. It started an invisible timer on the events about to unfold. Cameron was aware her being distracted thinking about John, allowed the man to get the drop on them. She should have detected him when he made his first movement towards them.

"What do you want to do?" Cameron asked.

With that near kiss, Savannah thought of a 'cute' response to that question. She did not think Cameron was in a joking mood right now. She decided to play it straight.

"Call in a drone strike." Savannah said. "I suggest we retreat back to Gail and armor up."

They both knew that the drone strike was not going to happen while it was still daylight.

"What about this traitor?" Cameron asked, indicating the dead guard.

"Let's make it look like he fell." Savannah said.

Savannah re-holstered the guard's sidearm. They might as well make it look like he did not feel threatened. They wanted it to look like an accident.

Cameron checked out the position the guard was previously concealed in. It was a good spot that overlooked the complex below. If they'd followed the truck in closer. This position would have spotted them. It was not easy to spot from below, unless one knew where to look.

There were some bottles of water where the guard was concealed. Cameron offered a sealed one to Savannah, who declined. She then dumped them on the ground between two rocks. Cameron was already formulating a plan.

Then they heard what they didn't want to hear. A voice on the radio the guard carried.

"Charlie One, report." The radio crackled.

There was a pause.

Cameron was getting ready to answer. She looked at Savannah and went to speak. A fraction of a second before she did, a new voice came across the radio.

"Charlie One, here. All is well." A voice reported. "Charlie One, out."

"Delta Two, report." The radio crackled.

Cameron waited.

"Delta Two, report." The radio crackled.

"Delta Two, here." Cameron said in the dead man's voice. "All is well, but I don't feel well. I am starting to have double vision and feel dizzy. I ran out of water a long time ago."

"Delta Two, grow a pair." The radio crackled. "Save the complaints for the Wastelands. You know it can get a lot worse than this."

"Delta Two, roger." Cameron said in the dead man's voice. "I will try to tough it out. Delta Two, out."

Cameron picked the dead man up and moved him back to his post. She returned his radio to its holder and dropped him down a ten foot drop, head first onto a large rock. There was a sickening crack and thud as the man landed.

"Let's get back to Gail and formulate a new plan." Cameron said. "Charlie One would spot us if we go down this way. We are going to need another way in."

Savannah collected her underwear and bra.

"I never thought I could use my undergarments that way." Savannah said. "The guy could not take his eyes off of them."

"He was thinking about what they normally cover. I saw him lick his lips in anticipation…."

"What a creep." Savannah said.

"Remember, _always_ offer the target what they want to get close, and finish them off." Cameron said. "He was probably wondering which one of us they belonged to…."

Savannah knew what Scavengers did to Vanna and Jesse. From the reports she read about captives in the hands of Skynet and the Grays, females did not fair much better there. Prospects for the future seemed grim on all fronts, especially for females.

* * *

Cam was about to exit from her crate for a better look around. She was tired of waiting. With the operation about to go hot on Cameron's end, it was time for action here. The better she knew the layout of the interior of the building and the strength of the enemy, she would be better able to direct troop placement.

She spotted the Terminator looking around. He was looking at the crates that must have been on the ends of both boxcars. That is where they hid the real cargo, with the toys in front. Cam watched as he opened one crate. It contained one of the new HK drone power plants. There were two dozen crates. There were some other crates that might contain Coltan; she would need a closer look.

Cam knew they needed to capture some of this material, as it would save them the trouble of building it themselves. There were enough power plants for twelve HK drones.

Cam lowered herself back inside the crate and waited. Until the Terminator left, she would stay put.

Cam concentrated her hearing to follow the Terminator's movement around her.

* * *

John was dealing with the reports coming in from all the locations. It was Cameron's report that troubled him the most.

"Here we go." John said.

"It was inevitable." John Henry said.

"We need to get more people in place." John said.

"I am monitoring all communications from each of the places we are watching." John Henry said. "As soon as I detect one trying to communicate with another, I will cut their transmissions."

"Redirect them through your server first, emulating the voices you detect before we go to a total blockage. It will give each place less time to prepare or react. I want to try to take these places down one at a time." John said. "That will free up our people to move to other locations for additional support."

"It is doubtful we will be able to wait for nightfall." John Henry said. "It does not appear drone support will be possible without detection. None of these areas are totally isolated."

"Let's go after the Coltan first." John said.

John wanted to knock down the smaller satellite facilities first and then redirect more personnel to the old newspaper facility. Getting more help to Cameron was going to be a problem. That was going to take time.

* * *

Young Allison was displeased at the way things were developing, especially for Cameron.

The mood in the Young bunker was growing somber.

"This is rapidly falling apart and about to go hot." Anna said.

"Cameron and Savannah will need more help." Young Allison said. "Cammy needs to go and assist them."

"She is responsible for Sarah and Jan." Anna said.

Young Allison wanted more help for Cameron and Savannah. It was time to act. She started to make decisions.

"One of you can remain; the others need to go to help." Young Allison said. "Sarah and Allison are here. I am here. I can watch Jan and Summer. I want CamNet to start making things happen."

Anna immediately received an update from CamNet.

"CamNet has already secured the local helicopter that was used last time." Anna said.

"Cammy and Hanna can fly. You or Holly needs to go as well." Young Allison said.

"I can go." Allison said, coming into the bunker.

"No." Young Allison said. "That is not happening."

"I want to help Cameron and Savannah too." Allison said. "I love both of them."

"So do I." Young Allison said. "You are pregnant. You have more than yourself to worry about."

"I will go in her place." Holly said, appearing in the bunker.

"I will tell Hanna and Cammy." Anna said. "Holly, let's go."

Young Allison wanted to help. She was willing to commit the reserves. Allison and her could take care of everyone at the Young residence. There was still the Detail as well.

* * *

"We need more people where Cameron is at." John Henry said.

"We need more people everywhere." John said.

"I have recalled all our teams and CamNet has alerted all of Cameron's Metal." John Henry said. "This is a maximum effort."

"I want all the Details on high alert." John said.

* * *

Young Allison saw the alert. She immediately went and found Summer and Jan, and brought them down into the bunker. Young Allison knew Sarah and her mother needed to come as well.

"Where is everyone?" Young Allison asked.

"My mom left with the Metal girls." Jan said. "Only Claire is left."

"Where is Anna?" Young Allison asked.

"She left with them." Jan said.

Young Allison was disappointed, but that only turned this into another test for her, the unexpected and how to deal with it. She wanted help for Cameron and Savannah. She knew Anna understood this and why.

Young Allison found her mother and brought her down to join Allison and the girls. She closed the blast door behind them.

Allison was already handing out vests. She handed Young Allison hers. Cameron fabricated a slightly smaller one for her, so it fit her better.

Young Allison looked at Jan and gave it to her, helping her put it on.

"Relax." Young Allison, seeing her mother and Allison's concern. "I will wear Anna's vest."

"it is too big for you." Claire said.

"It won't be for long…." Young Allison said.

Allison and Claire looked at each other. There was nothing to say. There was no stopping it. They knew the future was coming and coming a lot faster than any of them ever imagined.

"Mom, you take the girls to one of the bunker rooms and help them study or play." Young Allison said. "Allison, you are here with me."

"We can't plug in like John Henry or Anna." Allison said.

"CamNet will help us see and understand everything." Young Allison said. "She will filter what is most important for us to see. I may want to make changes."

"Can you control it?" Allison asked.

"No, I work _with_ it." Young Allison said. "CamNet is – Cameron."

Young Allison knew this was a test. She would rely on CamNet for maximum assistance. She would also depend on CamNet to strike at her command if she thought it was necessary. She did not plan to hold back on anything if the girls were threatened.

* * *

Sheila and Ally saw more help arrive. It was time for action.

Sheila needed to let John know they were ready.

"OK, love." Sheila said. "We have six Terminators here now."

"Is that enough?" John asked.

"It's a small place." Sheila said. "I don't think there are more than a dozen people here."

"Any Metal?" John Henry asked.

"None spotted." Ally said. "We will neutralize all the targets and take whatever Coltan we can."

"You need to take all of it." John said.

"We have two Terminators for each of the three entrances." Ally said.

"Everyone has a suppressor on their M4." Sheila said. "That will reduce the sound, but not eliminate it."

It was at Savannah's urging after speaking with Young Allison, that that they use silenced or suppressed weapons as much as possible. The events on the mountain top showed silenced weapon helped them keep a lower profile.

"If everyone is ready, I will cut communications in thirty seconds." John Henry said.

"Start the clock." Ally said. "We are moving…."

* * *

"We are ready to go as well." Ed said. "There are four of us."

"I want to make sure we have another truck available." John said. "We want those subassemblies."

"CamNet has indicated they have additional personnel for Ed's team, with extra trucks for Sheila's team as well as Ed's team." John Henry said.

"That leaves Dan and Frank at the 'furniture store'." John said.

"The Reese brothers have arrived with Jim." Frank said.

John slammed his fist down on the table.

"There are also two of Cameron's Terminators now arriving." Dan said. "The Reese brothers will be protected."

"Cut all the communications, everything at the satellite facilities happens now." John said.

"Sheila's team has already breached and the other two teams are moving in as well." John Henry said. "It is going down as we speak."

There were multiple attacks being launched simultaneously.


	699. Molten Metal

Chapter 699

** Molten Metal **

* * *

The alert went out through the Resistance base. They were low on Metal, but not Resistance fighters. Everyone knew they needed to play their part. They'd drilled for events like this.

Vanna, Jesse and Riley all arrived at the Command Center with vests and weapons.

"Jesse will look after Riley and I will look after John and John Henry." Vanna said.

John and John Henry looked at each other. They knew it was better to be safe than sorry.

"I have news you are going to like even less than Derek and Kyle being out in the field." John Henry said.

"Don't tell me." John said.

John Henry remained silent.

"Tell me." John said. "It is just an expression."

"Sarah is with a team of Metal going to reinforce Cameron." John Henry said.

"You're right, it is even worse and I like it even less." John said. "Who has Jan?"

"Allison, both of them." John Henry said. "Young Allison sent all the Metal girls to help Cameron and Savannah."

John knew that was an action that Cameron would take. Young Allison was following her training. She was willing to take the risk, like Cameron. She was willing to push it to achieve victory.

"This is getting better by the minute." John said.

"They have the Metal in the Detail house to watch over them." John Henry said. "They have retreated to the bunker and closed the blast door."

"Do they have enough small vests?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "Young Allison has given hers to Jan."

"Who is in charge there?" John asked.

"CamNet with both Allisons." John Henry said.

John knew Young Allison would call the shots. He also knew CamNet would back her play. He also figured it was a safe bet that Young Allison would act on her own with CamNet, if she thought the situation warranted it. John hoped they would go through John Henry and him first.

* * *

Cammy arrived at the local airport and the UH-1 was ready and rented. Cammy used the paperwork Cam used. Hanna was already in the system. At least CamNet put her back in for now. She knew the files would appear when necessary and disappear the rest of the time.

Two of Cameron's Metal arrived right before they departed. Sarah, Holly and Anna all strapped in for the ride.

"It's 'Pete and RePete'." Hanna said.

'Pete and RePete' looked at each other.

Cammy and Hanna went over the helicopter with a quick inspection. They fired the turbine and took off.

"This thing is loud." Sarah said, through her headset.

"I have a feeling it is going to be louder before we are done." Anna said.

"I just want to make sure, you're 'Cameron' right?" Sarah asked.

"I am 'a Cameron'. I share her program along with the 'Neural Interface' from Savannah." Anna said.

"That sounds like a 'double bill'. That's good enough for me." Sarah said. "I will follow Cameron into battle anytime."

Sarah knew the 'Savannah' in Anna would always use good judgment and watch out for everyone and herself.

"Then I will lead you and watch over you." Anna said.

"I can hardly wait." Sarah said. "I haven't needed to get my hands dirty in awhile."

"Why did you insist on coming?" Anna asked.

"For John." Sarah said. "Cameron and Savannah are out there."

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Anna said.

"I am starting to believe that more and more." Sarah said. "I understand now. They all need to be together, the four of them."

Sarah really did believe it. She saw enough to know they all needed each other to function to their fullest, without anyone getting terminated.

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Holly said. "I have lived it as well."

During the flight Holly and Cammy told stories of what they witnessed in Cameron's future. They both told the same story with added details that each of them possessed. By the time they were done, there was no doubt whatsoever that the 'Natural Order' was a necessary reality. It was fact beyond doubt.

* * *

Cam advised Al and Steve to hold at the north end of the old newspaper plant, on the east side for now. If they moved up, they risked being detected. She was in not danger now, as long as she stayed put.

She peeked out from time to time to see if anything changed, it hadn't. She wanted to see what they loaded in the boxcars as they'd done with the other two that recently departed.

Cam could hear clanking every now and then. It must be an HK Track on the move.

She assumed they loaded the toys back in the boxcar when they were finished loading the 'real goods' in it. They would be the first thing anyone would see when they opened the boxcar and any of the crates they could get to.

She knew she needed to get ready for action. There was bound to be an alert soon from one of the other locations. If they realized the communications were jammed, that would cause some type of alert as well.

Cam knew everything was on a timer that they didn't know when it would go off. The best case scenario would be when the box truck full of Resistance Metal was backed up to the dock.

* * *

Cameron and Savannah returned to the SUV. They looked around, Gail was not there.

"Over here." Gail said, emerging from behind some rocks.

"Nice firing position." Savannah said.

"It seemed like I was less of a target away from the SUV." Gail said. "I figured if an HK drone showed up, the SUV would draw its attention first."

Gail watched Savannah toss her undergarments in the back.

"Don't even ask." Savannah said. "They are dirty now."

"We need another way in." Cameron said, taking the wheel of the SUV.

Gail got in the back and Savannah sat next to Cameron.

"We can wait for dark and call in a drone strike." Savannah said.

"I want to see what they have." Cameron said. "I want to see what we can take."

"We need more people for anything other than recon." Savannah said.

"There are four other operations happening now." Cameron said. "Cammy, Holly, Hanna and Anna are on their way here now with Sarah."

"Sarah?" Savannah asked. "Who is watching the girls?"

"Nobody…." Cameron said. "CamNet has control. Allison and Young Allison are in charge. The Detail house is on alert. The girls have moved into the bunker and closed the blast door."

Savannah knew that was a major precaution. She wondered how Claire and Allison were going to like taking 'orders' from Young Allison. It was clear who would be the one in charge there.

She knew that Sarah coming along was going to cause a problem with John and Cameron. She doubted either of them would challenge her on it directly.

"What is their ETA?" Savannah asked.

"Fifty minutes from now." Cameron said. "We need to procure more ground transportation. Two of my Terminators are with them as well."

"Two more vehicles should do it." Gail said.

Cameron drove back out along the utility line access road. She reentered the street in a cloud of dust.

"We need a better way in." Cameron said. "I have CamNet on it."

"I am sure it will be something creative." Savannah said.

"Because of county budget cutbacks, it will be." Cameron said. "CamNet just gave me a lead. We can even land the helicopter near there."

"I can hardly wait." Savannah said. "Will CamNet monitor the radio frequency the guards were using?"

"Yes." Cameron said. "CamNet can even give another message like the last one. That should buy us more time."

"Cool." Savannah said.

"Let's get some wheels." Cameron said. "Do you like red?"

"As long as it is not blood." Savannah said.

"If it is, it won't be ours." Cameron said.

* * *

Sheila and Ally went in the front door. The other two teams went in the two rear entrances.

There was a man standing in the front area, wondering what they were doing there. Sheila drove the butt of her M4 against his head with a loud crack. He went down unmoving. Ally opened the door to the back with a splintering of wood, as the locked door gave way.

There was some muffled shooting from somewhere they could not see. They knew it was one of their team. It was followed by more suppressed gunfire. They moved deeper into the interior.

There was a vat of molten metal. It was located further in as they moved along. Ally and Sheila each shot one man apiece. There were some screams and some more suppressed gunfire from in the back.

"Above you." Ally said, as she fired a suppressed burst from her M4.

Sheila dodged back as a man fell into the vat of molten metal. This produced a reaction to the molten mass and molten metal shot out of the container in all directions. His screams died as quick as the man did.

Sheila looked at a splash of molten metal that landed on the floor in front of her after the man's screaming high dive.

"It is not Coltan." Sheila said.

They met up with the other team members and decided to toss the bodies in the molten metal. Each one produced a hiss as it entered the molten steel. More molten metal splashed out as the liquid in the bodies was released.

Two of the team were already loading the box truck with pallets of Coltan.

"We have visitors." Ally said, moving to the back. "It's another box truck. It is Cameron's Metal."

"We need to get these castings and forgings loaded." Sheila said.

The first box truck left with a heavy load, the second one was already backing up.

"I'll watch the front." Ally said.

"I'll make a final sweep as the boys finish loading the goods." Sheila said. "I want to make sure we don't miss anything."

Ally watched Sheila walk away. It seemed she was focused on something. About forty seconds later, there was a loud scream.

Ally rushed back with her M4 up, searching for a target.

Sheila was standing on the back of a woman and pulling on both of her arms. As Ally watched both of the woman's arms ripped off her body a fraction of a second later in a spray of blood.

The arm-less woman screamed as she thrashed about. Sheila reached down and came up with her tongue. She tossed it into the vat of molten metal.

"That Bitch cut me." Sheila said.

Ally saw a cut along Sheila's cheek.

"I want to get her into the molten metal while she is still alive." Sheila said.

Sheila pick up the knife the woman cut her with, and popped out both of her eyes. She crushed them, then yanked them out of her skull. She then picked up withering woman and tossed her in the molten metal. She was still alive.

"She is lucky I don't have more time." Sheila said. "I would have carved her up good."

Ally was a little shocked at the brutality that Sheila just displayed, but impressed with the speed and efficiency that she did it with. It was all actually quite creative. Everything she witnessed happened in about fifteen seconds. Ally wondered if Sheila did this same thing before. If she did, it may have been in the past.

"Let me see your face." Ally said.

Sheila tossed the two detached arms into the molten metal with another hiss and more white smoke.

"I need to put a few sutures in that for you." Ally said. "It should heal in a day. It is a clean cut."

"We are finished here." Cameron's Metal said.

Sheila and Ally placed Thermite grenades on the large machinery and pulled the pins.

In a few minutes the fire spread around the area.

"John Henry, are you suppressing all 911 calls?" Ally asked.

"Yes." John Henry said.

"Good this place will burn to the ground then." Sheila said.

"How bad are you damaged?" John asked.

"I will be fine tomorrow." Sheila said. "Ally will stitch me up. Everything else is in top shape, in case you want to give it a whirl."

Ally tried not to laugh. Sheila was always the kidder, even after some damage and a display of savage brutality.

Ally was aware the improved 'Neural Interface' that Cameron perfected, gave them almost human characteristics, especially when it came to brutality. Humans were the most brutal and cruel creatures on earth. They were also the most loving and caring too. It all depended on the person.

"We will move with the rest of the team to Cam's location." Ally said.

"I want some payback." Sheila said.

"I'm sure you will get it." Ally said.


	700. Who Protects Them

Chapter 700

** Who Protects Them **

* * *

They were closely following all the operations in the Command Center.

"The three side operations are all going down well." John said. "So far."

"We have only incurred four damaged Terminators, none serious." John Henry said. "We have been very fortunate."

"It looks like we are getting a lot of material." John said.

"We should be able to get quite a few items from the old newspaper plant as well." John Henry said. "We will be able to storm it with enough Terminators. That will still leave a few more on protection duty outside."

"Let's see how this finishes playing out first." John said.

John knew it could all go bad in an instant. He was relying on his troops to pull it all off. He wanted to use as much Metal as he could at the old newspaper plant. He still didn't know what Cameron was on to yet. That could lead to anything happening still.

* * *

Additional reports came in to the Command Center.

The operations were successful with Ed's team as well as with Dan and Frank's team at the 'furniture store'.

They'd terminated all the Grays and taken all the materials and sub assemblies they were in possession of. These raids provided them with a windfall of materials. There were five fully loaded box trucks headed to secure locations. Everything was to be inventoried and checked. Three burning building were all that was left behind. There was no 911 response to any of them. Once the burning structures collapsed in on themselves and were burnt out hulks, the emergency response would be unblocked. There was no record of anyone reporting anything and all police and fire personnel were kept away from the locations as long as John Henry wanted them kept away. They'd used these techniques many times over the years.

* * *

Now it was time for the 'main event'. At least the first one. It was still undetermined what Cameron would turn up.

The newly freed up teams, slowly moved into position around the location Cam was in. Ally and Sheila reinforced Al and Steve. While they waited, Ally put twelve stitches in Sheila's cheek.

"That Bitch got me good." Sheila said, looking in the mirror on the back of the sun visor.

"How did it happen?" Ally asked. "You must have been - inattentive."

"I was." Sheila said. "Leave it at that. It won't happen again."

Ally knew Sheila must have been trying to 'do something' to the female and not paid good enough attention. Ally noted the armless female's pants were ripped open in the crotch area. She could only speculate what Sheila was trying to do when she was cut. If Sheila wanted to tell her later on what happened that was fine. What was done, was done.

"We have everyone here." Ally said. "What are we waiting for?"

"They are going to start wondering why they can't contact anyone." Sheila said. "John, we can't wait too long, or for them to arm up and hunker down."

"Or go on the offensive." Ally said. "If they get HK drones up or HK Tracks online, that will be a bigger problem for us."

They all knew the clock was ticking and the longer they delayed, the more likely the Grays and Metal at the old newspaper plant would get ready for an attack.

They needed the element of surprise to minimize their damage and avoid massive amounts of gunfire and maybe HK drones and HK Tracks coming into play against them.

* * *

John Henry was wondering what the delay was. Even CamNet contacted him to enquirer about it.

"That is a good question. What are we waiting for?" John Henry asked.

"I want Cameron to have time to get into position on whatever she is going to do." John said. "The longer we wait, the closer we get to darkness."

"They have HK drones and HK Tracks where Cam is at. They most likely have the same at the old steel mill." John Henry said. "We need to strike before they become alarmed. We can't wait for that equipment to become active."

"Cameron will have an easier time infiltrating at night." John said.

"I think we need to 'go for it', at the old newspaper plant." John Henry said. "They should have less finished product than what Cameron will face. We still have the element of surprise."

John knew the longer he waited to give Cameron more time, the more he endangered the troops at the old newspaper plant.

"I want Kyle and Bob ready with several Stingers, as well as Jim and Derek with some Stingers." John said. "We need perimeter protection; they don't need to be part of the assault. They already did one earlier."

"I have already set it in motion." John Henry said.

"Al or Bob, where is the security patrol at now?" John asked.

"They are on the north side about to go down the east side." Al said. "They never change direction, but their timing is slower sometimes than others."

"Does everyone have the 'sticky shockers' for HK Tracks and HK Treads?" John asked. "We have experienced too many run-ins with them to take any chances."

"Everyone is ready to go." John Henry said. "We can't keep delaying. The old steel mill is isolated. They may not communicate with one of these other locations for hours."

John wanted to give Cameron more time. He knew he was now endangering everyone at the old newspaper facility even more by waiting. It was clear to everyone that was what he was doing. John was going to have to make a hard decision.

* * *

The UH-1 Iroquois set down at the local municipal airport near the old steel mill.

"I liked flying the Huey." Cammy said. "I would like to fly it in formation, so I could overlap the rotors."

"Cam already did that." Hanna said. "But you probably already knew that."

"I did." Cammy said, with a smile.

"Do you both know everything the other 'Camerons' do?" Hanna asked.

Holly looked uncomfortable at the conversation.

"Enough of this." Anna said. "Our rides are waiting."

Cameron's team was waiting for them.

"Take Sarah to our SUV please, Savannah." Cameron said. "Cammy, you go with Savannah as well."

Cameron walked up to the three Metal girls. She faced Holly, Hanna and Anna.

"NONE of you three should be here." Cameron said.

"Sarah and Savannah are here." Hanna said.

"Cameron, we are here because of you and Savannah." Holly said. "Don't get upset at us."

"And YOU." Cameron said, looking at Anna.

"Young Allison wanted me to come to aid Savannah and you." Anna said.

"Did she _order_ any of you to come?" Cameron asked.

"NO." They all said.

"She wanted you and Savannah safe. She cares deeply about both of you." Anna said. "She has wanted me – us, to help you before."

Cameron knew Young Allison lacked the sexual bond that the other Metal girls shared with their human lovers.

"That is because she has not been – involved, with anyone at her young age." Cameron said. "After our trip to the past, that will change, when she is older and mature."

"Don't rush things." Anna said.

"You two both have a lover you should not have left them to come here." Cameron said to Holly and Hanna.

"They both asked us to come to help Savannah and you." Holly said. "Do you think they want us damaged? They want you and Savannah safe too. They care about both of you too."

"Who protects them now?" Cameron asked.

"Nobody…." Anna said.

"CamNet will not fail them." Cameron said. "This will never happen again. I will speak with Young Allison myself about this, and make sure she understands why you are there, for each of them. CamNet reported to me that Young Allison gave her smaller vest to Jan."

"Would you expect any less from her?" Anna asked. "Or Savannah?"

Cameron thought about everything for a few seconds. She knew everyone was there to help her and Savannah.

"No, I would not." Cameron said. "Forget I said anything. Everyone is trying to help. I am - sorry."

Cameron was worried about everyone as well. She always was. She was still upset at John for whatever she was upset at him for earlier. She didn't even remember now what it was. Everyone was here to help Savannah and her. That was all that really mattered.

"You and Savannah must be protected also." Holly said. "It is what Allison wants too, both of them."

"Let's all get together and go over my plan." Cameron said.

"What about them?" Hanna asked, pointing at Pete and RePete.

"I don't know yet." Cameron said.

"I do." Savannah said, walking up. "I am glad they have all come to help us. We can use all the help that is available."

Savannah knew Cameron was angry that Holly, Hanna and Anna were here. It looked as if the situation may have already diffused itself. She was coming over to end it otherwise. She was prepared to 'order' everyone if necessary, even Cameron. They needed to do a job and the more help they were able to have, helped all of them.

Savannah went over and started talking to Pete and RePete. Cameron and her group could all see how their faces lit up when they interacted with Savannah.

Savannah was laughing and touched each of their cheeks with her hand.

"They seem almost – normal, when they are around Savannah." Holly said.

Cameron did not want her Metal to suffer emotional trauma and pain like she'd experienced. She thought she was protecting them.

"Maybe I have been too restrictive on their emotional development and the rest of my Metal as well." Cameron said. "They all light up when Savannah is around them. Savannah has asked all of them pick names. They use them around her."

"Love hurts sometimes, but it also has it rewards." Anna said.

"That is the 'Savannah' in you talking." Cameron said.

"YOU know it as well." Anna said. "I know."

Cameron did know.

"Bring the gear." Cameron said to Pete and RePete, then added. "Please."

Savannah smiled at Cameron.

* * *

John knew he could not wait much longer without endangering the operation at the old newspaper plant. CamNet was urging John Henry to get things started.

It was decision time for John.

"Cameron, we are ready to move on the old newspaper plant." John said. "Do you want us to wait?"

"No." Cameron said. "We take down what we can. You will be able to capture material and equipment there."

"What are you facing?" John asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I think we will find finished product here. I have been unable to get inside to look."

"We know the area is guarded with observation posts." John Henry said. "What about any patrols around the compound?"

"We haven't spotted any roving patrols." Cameron said. "I am headed in alone, to scope it out."

"Be careful, Cameron." John said. "Watch over Savannah and my mom."

"We all have a job to do." Cameron said. "I will do mine now."

"Cameron…." John started.

There was an unspoken pause.

"I do too, John…." Cameron said.

* * *

"Steve, I want you to lead your team down to the first boxcar when the patrol passes, and heads around to the south side." John said.

"Affirmative." Steve said.

"Dan, you and your team will follow them as far as the office area." John said. "You will all breach at the same time."

"Affirmative." Dan said.

"Ed, you will drive the box truck in form the first location we encountered. We will pack it with a group of Terminators. You will back up to the dock and they will start the assault from there."

"Affirmative." Ed said. "I am loaded and ready."

"The patrol just come around the south side." Bob said.

"Cam?" John asked.

"The building door is still open to the boxcar." Cam said. "I am getting out of the crate and moving down to the workroom floor. I am ready to strike."

"It is a GO." John said.

The teams all started their movements. It was 'Showtime'.


	701. Out Of Time

Chapter 701

** Out Of Time **

* * *

Cam looked around to make sure it was clear and climbed out of the crate. She lowered herself down to the ground. She stayed behind the stacked crates for cover, she looked around again. She wanted to make sure her unconventional arrival was not detected. There was no shouting or gunfire. She knew she was unobserved.

She decided to check out the crates in better detail. She wanted to know for sure what they were dealing with. There were crates with Coltan, HK drone engines and mechanized tread components for HK Tracks. There were crates of weapons and munitions. There were a lot of crates.

Cam wanted to find where the Terminator she spotted earlier was at. She needed to know if there was more than one. She spied the HK drone assembly line. They were putting one together as she watched. There were two more HK drones already completed, waiting for shipment or flight.

"We have a big rig, like the one Cameron tracked, coming down the street." Bob said. "It will be there in three minutes."

"Let it pass." John said. "We will need it to transport materials."

"I think Ed should follow it in, about a minute after the big rig parks. They will most likely open a door or two." John Henry said.

"Ed, are you ready?" John asked.

"Affirmative." Ed said.

"John, I think we may need a few more big trucks." Cam said. "I have two completed drones; dozens of HK drone engines and many other parts as well as Coltan. There are crates of weapons and munitions too. There are a lot of valuable items here."

"CamNet has informed me more are on the way." John Henry said.

"Have you spotted the Terminator, Cam?" John asked.

"No, I am trying to stay unobserved." Cam said. "Have Steve's team move up under the boxcar as soon as they can. I want them to be able to make a quick entry."

"We are in place." Steve said.

"We are ready to breach the office area." Dan said.

"I am at an HK Track assembly line now." Cam said. "It is functioning as well. I have half a dozen HK Tracks ready to roll. I am going to try to disable them."

"Keep an eye out for the Terminator." John said. "Be careful."

"The big rig has entered the facility." Jim reported.

"Steve, move in with the silenced weapons at the ready." Cam said. "I need more firepower."

"I have everything for you." Sheila said. "I will bring it to you myself."

"The truck is parked." Jim said. "Ed, start your run."

"I will be there in thirty seconds and parked in one minute." Ed said.

"Everything is clear around us on the south side." Bob said.

"Same on the north end." Jim said.

"Dan, one minute to 'go time'." John said.

"Steve, move in now." Cam said. "I am disabling the HK Tracks."

Cam looked around and started on the first HK Track to disable it. She knew there was insufficient time to reprogram it. She quickly moved from HK Track to HK Track, expecting to be discovered at any second. So far there were no alarms. That could change in an instant. She was lacking heavy firepower at the moment.

* * *

Cameron left the rest of her team off at the location CamNet informed her about.

Sarah did not look happy about where they were at.

"This is 'emergency equipment'." Sarah said. "We should not use it."

"I will purchase them two of everything that gets damaged." Cameron said. "I know this equipment is important, Sarah. We need to use it right now and it is currently unable to be used for its intended purpose due to a shortage of manpower by the county."

Cameron was getting ready to leave for further recon of the complex. Savannah knew she needed to go with Cameron.

"I will go with you, Cameron." Savannah said, gathering her gear.

"There is plenty of Metal here." Sarah said, worried about Savannah.

"I will go." Every Terminator said at the same time.

"That was almost funny." Sarah said.

The Terminators were all ready to step up to help protect Cameron AND Savannah.

"Anna, you go with Cameron." Savannah said. "That is final."

Savannah hoped the files of 'her' in Anna, would help keep Cameron from going ballistic on her own. She also knew that 'Cameron' was Anna's base program. They would be able to work well together.

Anna nodded. She knew why Savannah selected her.

"Don't let _me_ down." Savannah said. "Or Young Allison."

Anna knew that Savannah wanted her to use restraint and not get shot up. She also knew she needed to keep Cameron from trying to do too much by herself.

"The rest of you suit up." Cameron said. "This station is out of service for six more days. It is due to county budget cutbacks and department shortfalls. I will have CamNet replace anything we damage. Cammy, this is what I need you to do…."

As soon as Cameron was done talking to Cammy, it was time to go.

Cameron looked at Anna. They both looked at Savannah.

"Let's move." Anna said.

Cameron and Anna headed out.

Cameron already knew where she would breach the old mill at. She'd seen a spot from the hillside that looked like they would have easier unobserved access getting inside the perimeter.

* * *

Steve previously moved his team under the boxcar. There were four of them. They were all ready to go.

"Steve, move in now." Cam said.

"Up we go." Steve said.

The team of four squeezed through the gap between the boxcar and the wall. They scrambled onto the workroom floor and headed for the crates Cam told them to go to.

Steve and Al each carried a silenced MP5, as well as their M4. Ally and Sheila each carried a suppressed M4. The supersonic 5.56 rounds could not be as quiet as the subsonic 9MM rounds they were using in an MP5.

"We are at the first way-point." Steve said.

"Steve, head to your right for seventy-three feet and then turn left. You will arrive at the HK drone assembly line." Cam said. "Watch out for Metal. I don't know where he is or even how many there are. That is the main threat here."

"Ally, you are with me." Steve said, as they took off.

"Al, go to your left one hundred and twelve feet, then turn right, you will end up at the HK Track assembly line." Cam said. "I am moving past that location further on, to the southwest side. I hear some kind of activity there and need to see what it is."

"Sheila, you are with me." Al said, as they took off.

* * *

"Ed should be backed up to the dock in ten seconds." John Henry said.

"Dan, get ready to move into the office area." John said.

* * *

"Cam, what are you tracking?" John Henry asked.

"I think it is a Terminator." Cam said. "They are building something, I can hear them."

Cam checked in back of her and around her as she moved. She knew it was going to go 'hot' in a few seconds.

She held her Glock in one hand and her Taser in the other as she crept forward. She faintly heard a silenced MP5 whisper death in the distance, then again, closer this time. Steve and Al were at - work.

Cam peaked over a row of inactive machinery to see an HK Tread being worked on, by two Terminators. There was another HK Tread parked not far from it. She did not know if either was operational.

"HK Treads." Cam said. "Southwest corner. At least two Terminators as well."

The sound of gunfire broke out from the truck loading dock area. Cam could hear silenced and suppressed rounds as well.

The two Terminators working on the HK Tread looked at each other. One grabbed an M249 and headed toward the loading dock. The other one climbed into the HK Tread that they'd been working on.

* * *

Cameron and Anna moved along a row of outbuildings. She pointed out the two observation posts on the hillside to Anna.

"Only one appears manned." Anna said.

"CamNet is 'manning' the other one for now." Cameron said.

"Our distraction should be coming up soon." Anna said.

"Cammy will not fail us." Cameron said.

"You and CamNet have not treated her very nice at times." Anna said. "Young Allison is aware of what you have done. She was very disappointed at the - pettiness."

"We are going to fight – over Savannah." Cameron said. "Cammy does not want to yield. It was a necessary action to remind Cammy of her place. She is NOT part of the 'Natural Order'."

"They love each other." Anna said. "It was what you wanted for them."

"It was what I wanted for Savannah." Cameron said. "She was very - lonely. I wanted her to feel and share as much love as she could. I want her - happy."

"Now she is the most desired person, after – you." Anna said.

"You are highly sought as well." Cameron said.

"I am her AND you." Anna said.

"You can not _have_ Young Allison." Cameron said. "She belongs to John and Savannah."

"When Young Allison returns from the past, I will become Summer's - guardian." Anna said.

"You know the 'course' I have selected for Summer." Cameron said.

"Sarah and Kyle may not agree to your – direction, for Jan and Summer." Anna said.

"Regardless, they will become the best of - friends." Cameron said. "Nature, curiosity and desire will guide them as they mature. You will protect both of them and - facilitate them."

Anna did not want to get into this with Cameron right now. The 'Savannah' in her did not agree with all of Cameron's actions, especially on a personal level and the choices she made for all the others.

"Twenty seconds until our diversion." Anna said.

"I can hear it." Cameron said. "Let's move."

* * *

Young Allison was listening and watching everything unfold. Allison was at her side.

"This is like some creepy for real video game." Allison said.

"I have asked CamNet to do this for me." Young Allison said.

They could see where the team members were, there was video feed from body cams, there was sound. There was shooting and screams.

"I have less information about Cameron and Savannah." Young Allison said. "They need a lot more people."

"They can always wait." Allison said.

"That is the fourth facility going down in a few hours." Young Allison said. "They are out of time. Cameron's target will be alerted one way or another soon."

"Cameron is inside the steel mill grounds" Allison said. "She is on her own with only Anna."

The battle in the old newspaper plant raged on.

"I will watch Cameron and Anna." Young Allison said. "You watch the newspaper plant. If anything seems off or missed, _tell me,_ and CamNet will take appropriate action."

Young Allison knew she 'saw' things differently than John or John Henry did. It added a fresh perspective to the operations she sat in on. She tried to make that all of them, and worked in her studies and training around them. It was a tight schedule at times, especially lately.

* * *

Cam heard something behind her, she turned, her Taser was searching for a target.

"Relax, love." Sheila said.

Sheila handed Cam an M4 and a satchel of extra magazines. It contained two Thermite grenades and a 'sticky shocker'.

"Go after that Terminator." Cam said. "I am going after the HK Tread."

Sheila and Cam both went after their targets.

* * *

Dan's team breached the old office area when the first shots were heard. There were a series of bunks set up with dividers and a crude kitchen area in the old break room.

There were half a dozen men there. They died where the stood as the suppressed rounds tore into them.

"Frank, you stay here and double check everything." Dan said. "The rest of you follow me.

Dan's team entered to workroom floor and joined the fight.

The Resistance Metal was bringing the fight to the Grays, from all directions.


	702. I Just Do

Chapter 702

** I Just Do **

* * *

Sheila closed in on the Terminator. He was out of Taser range. He started to fire the M249 towards the loading dock.

She immediately opened up on him. It seemed to take him by surprise that there was someone behind him, shooting at him. Coltan rounds from Sheila's M4 tore into him, he instantly spun around to fire on her.

Sheila got off one more burst before ducking behind some machinery. Bullets ripped into metal and ricocheted all around her.

"You better not mess up my sheath." Sheila muttered.

Sheila heard more firing and peeked around the machine. The Terminator was taking hits. Others on her team joined in. He turned to face them, the new threat.

She pulled her Taser and ran forward. She fired at him and scored. He took the juice and went down.

Sheila touched her cheek and found metal exposed. She moved to the Terminator and pulled his chip. She went back in search of Cam. she was not pleased her face was taking so much damage today. She'd been damaged before, but not usually her face. She was hoping to take another Grey prisoner now. Someone was going to have to 'pay' for this.

* * *

Dan's team moved through the building from the office area. They took down Grays as they advanced. His team met up with Ed's team coming from the loading dock area. That was the main force of Metal.

Steve and Ally joined them.

"Cam reports two HK Treads in the southwest corner." Ally said. "Dan, have your team sweep everything back to the rail car loading area, in case we missed anything. Ed, bring your team and follow Steve and me. We need to help Cam. We can't let one of those HK Treads go active."

Ally was unaware of the new damage Sheila received. They knew there was still at least one Terminator out there and he was in an HK Tread. That was bad news for everyone.

* * *

Al shut down the HK Track assembly line. He saw Sheila firing at a Terminator. He saw Sheila take heavy fire on her location from the M249 the Terminator carried. He opened fire on the Terminator, drawing his attention. He saw Sheila rush forward and Taser him. She pulled his chip and then headed back in the direction Cam reported the HK Treads.

Al decided to remain where he was and double check to make sure everyone was down, for good. He also needed to make sure every HK Track was offline.

* * *

Frank checked the office area and found nothing else. He heard two loud reports during their assault from outside. He looked out the window and the two guards on patrol were laying there, both of their heads were mostly - missing. He went out and drug them inside the building.

"Thanks, Frank." Jim said, over his com. "I took them down from across the street."

* * *

In the Command Center they were soon aware there was a new disturbing development at the old newspaper facility. It was a problem they'd encountered before. Their communications were cut. They lost contact with everyone around the old newspaper plant.

"We have just lost communications in the target area." John Henry said. "Everything is down."

"That was soon after Cam reported finding HK Treads." John said.

John was glad they made plans for everyone before the assault started. There were plans and back up plans. John knew their Terminators would follow them and prevail.

"They all know what to do." John Henry said. "They should have the HK Treads disabled soon."

"I hope so; those things can do a lot of damage." John said.

John hoped Cam played it safe as she took down the HK Treads. He knew she would have help soon. He was painfully aware she was in grave danger facing two HK Treads alone.

* * *

"I just lost everything at the newspaper plant." Allison said. "There is no audio or visual anymore. Everything is gone."

"It is the Skynet jamming field we have encountered in the past." Young Allison said. "CamNet will try to blast through it. She will try to overload whatever is doing it."

"Let me check on mom and the girls real quick." Allison said. "Everything I was watching is out for now."

"Tell them to stay calm, everything is under control." Young Allison said. "I don't want any of them to worry."

"I'm on it." Allison said and left.

Young Allison looked to make sure Allison was away and could not see her. She used a touch screen to draw a small heart shaped 'smiley face'. One just like it appeared on the other side.

They both disappeared when Allison returned.

Young Allison was reaching out to - CamNet.

CamNet was reaching back to Young Allison.

Young Allison knew she should not be doing this during the operation, but she just felt a 'need' to do so from inside of her. It helped reassure her that everything was normal, or as normal as it could be. She missed Anna and was worried about her. CamNet 'touching' her back, made her feel better.

* * *

The diversion Cameron wanted was happening. It was right on schedule in the correct area. Cameron would have expected no less from Cammy - 'herself'.

The loud CHOP – CHOP – CHOP of the UH-1 grew even louder on the west side of the old steel mill. All eyes would be in that direction as Cammy slowly came over the hill and made a lazy circle before continuing along, on her way back to the airport. She did not pass over the old mill, but kept to the western perimeter. The Iroquois was painted for a fire fighting service, so it should seem as if they were on patrol. By not overflying the old mill, it shouldn't make anyone suspicious. The distinctive sound of the Iroquois alone, would draw everyone's attention.

Cameron and Anna low crawled under the fence where runoff water previously eroded away the dirt in one area. Cameron pulled up on the bottom of the fence a little to give Anna more room. As soon as Anna was through, she held it up some for Cameron. They made it to the first building before the chopper completed its lazy circle. There was no alarm. Cameron was sure they were not spotted.

Cameron and Anna were in.

* * *

Cam knew she needed to hurry. Once the HK Tread became active, it could level the entire building. If both of the HK Treads became active, they were really screwed. From what she could see, both of them were armed and ready to enter the fight.

Cam ran and reached the HK Tread the Terminator entered. She fished in her satchel for the 'sticky shocker' and stuck it on the side of the HK Tread. It just started to move. It abruptly came to a halt.

She knew the Terminator would be trying to figure what went wrong with it. If he could not get it operational, he would exit it, and fight on foot. Cam moved around the back of the HK Tread to fire on the Terminator when he exited.

Much as Cam feared, the other HK Tread was powering up. She didn't have any idea if anyone was inside of it, or if its autonomous control was activated by the first one.

"Stay behind the one where you are now." Sheila said, running toward her.

The HK Tread lurched and started to roll, the treads making a loud clanking noise.

The HK Tread and its weapons turned toward Sheila.

"Not this again." Sheila said. "I'm really starting to get angry."

The last thing Sheila wanted to lose was a breast or both, even worse would be her secret spot.

Cam fired her M4 at the HK Tread. She was trying to draw its attention and fire. The HK Tread she was behind, would absorb most of the punishment. She figured she might be damaged anyway.

She was about to change magazines, when the door on the HK Tread that she'd disabled earlier opened and the Terminator emerged. She dropped her M4 and tried to grab her Taser. He grabbed her and the Taser went flying. She twisted and broke free, but he tripped her. She hit the ground and rolled, coming back around, her Glock in her hand, as she fired at him.

Sheila continued her run and was able to get in close before the HK Tread could re-target her after focusing on Cam. The emerging Terminator disrupted its shot. She was glad nothing else was damaged, at least not yet anyway.

* * *

Cameron moved around the side of the first building. There were no windows at ground level. The doors were padlocked.

Anna moved to kick the door in.

"Wait." Cameron said.

Cameron pulled out a small screw driver and rapidly unscrewed the latch.

"I took this from the station when I looked around." Cameron said.

They opened the door and the large building was empty, they retreated.

Cameron quickly put the screws back in the latch.

"In case they have a roving patrol." Cameron said.

"They didn't before." Anna said.

CamNet piped in the feed. The Grays just found the dead guard.

"They will now." Cameron said.

Everything for them just got twice as hard.

* * *

The Coltan rounds impacted into the Terminators face, as Cam emptied her magazine. She rolled away from that position and scrambled to her feet, to use the HK Tread as a shield from the other one.

Sheila climbed onto the back of the other HK Tread as it spun around. She took out her 'sticky shocker' and activated it. She jumped away from it as she did.

The mini gun was just becoming active, but abruptly stopped, as did all movement of the HK Tread. The heavy electrical charge did its job, for now.

Sheila looked over at Cam and she'd retrieved her Taser and fired, the Terminator was down.

"There may be another Terminator in that HK Tread, Sheila." Cam called.

Sheila drew her Taser and backed away from the door.

Al arrived a few seconds later.

Cam removed the Terminator's chip and came to flank Sheila.

"We have this, Al." Cam said. "Make a sweep back to the rail cars. I didn't checked over there yet from back here."

There could still be more Grays or Terminators moving in the area she hadn't checked yet.

* * *

In an instant everything was back online.

"We have communications again." John Henry said.

"Check in with everyone and see where anyone is needed. See if anyone is badly damaged." John said. "Cam, what is your situation?"

"Both HK Treads are disabled and being 'shocked'. The Terminator from one is disabled and deactivated. We don't know about the other HK Tread."

"I took down the other Terminator." Sheila said. "We need to get this tin can open."

Ally and Steve arrived.

"I've got this." Steve said. "Ally, attend to Sheila."

"It's just a few scratches, love." Sheila said. "I was a lot worse before my chassis received this HOT sheath."

Ally pulled a Thermite grenade.

"Let's burn them out." Ally said.

"I'm not sure anyone is in that thing." Cam said.

"I hope they are." Sheila said. "I really want to say – Hello."

Sheila was itching for some payback, for both of the injuries she'd received today. She really hoped they took a Gray prisoner somewhere. It would be even better if it was a female. She reached up and touched the stitches in her cheek. She wanted to finish what she'd started on the other one, the armless female.

* * *

"Everything is back online." Allison said.

"Check everyone's position and make sure everyone is accounted for." Young Allison said. "I want to know if any of our Terminators are down."

"I lost track of everything." Allison said.

Young Allison named off all the Terminators and where they last were at when she'd looked at the screen, before everything was lost earlier.

"How do you remember all that?" Allison asked.

"I just do." Young Allison said. "I have studied and trained very hard at all of this. I try my hardest at everything."

"Yes, you do. What about Cameron's operation?" Allison asked.

"It is just getting started." Young Allison said. "I wish it were later."

"It's not." Allison said.

"Then Cameron will do what she does best – terminate." Young Allison said. "The operation may already be blown and the fighting will start soon."

"It's just Cameron and Anna still?" Allison asked. "Who else is there to help them?"

"Nobody." Young Allison said.


	703. Go Dark

Chapter 703

** Go Dark **

* * *

The fighting seemed to be almost over. There was only an occasional suppressed shot fired every now and then. It looked like the 'clean up' was just about finished. The last action still ongoing was with Cam and the Metal girls at the site where they two HK Treads were.

Cam wanted to open the HK Tread's door, and see what was inside of it.

"Let me try it." Cam said.

"Is that a good idea?" Sheila asked.

"We can capture this thing intact if there is no one in it." Cam said.

"I say we burn them out." Ally said, still holding the Thermite grenade.

"If I can't open the door, we will do that." Cam said. "I am not going to take any chances with this thing."

Cam ventured forward and tried the door, after a new electric pulse was shot through the HK Tread. It opened. There was no one in it.

"John, we have two Terminators and both HK Treads under our control." Cam said.

"I need to look Sheila over." Ally said, seeing the HK Tread was no longer a threat.

"It isn't a big deal." Sheila said.

Cam and Ally both looked Sheila over anyway.

"Good work. No one was seriously damaged." John said. "Start loading the trucks. There are more trucks on the way. The perimeter looks secure and nothing is in the air. We are still jamming all communications. How is Sheila?"

"It is only cosmetic damage." Cam said. "She will be fine in a few days."

"At least none of the 'good parts' were damaged." Ally said.

"It looks like I drew the short straw today." Sheila said. "You haven't inspected those areas yet. I am good to go, with anybody."

"Relax. I will soon enough." Ally said. "When we are together, we seldom see each other's - face…."

Sheila knew Ally was right.

"I'll take you up on that, love." Sheila said. "Now you have my nipple rings standing out."

"Let me give one a twist." Ally said. "That will send a message."

"Enough." Cam said. "Let's finish the operation. We need to make sure everyone is terminated and start the materials collection process."

* * *

Allison saw Young Allison listening intently to the conversation between Ally and Sheila.

"That is stuff you don't need to hear." Allison said.

"Please, I am educated on a college level." Young Allison said. "I know what is going on - all around me. I hear it. I see it. I know - everything."

Young Allison looked at Allison, until Allison looked away.

Allison knew she did not have the same abilities for learning as Young Allison did. Allison often wondered if Cameron did anything to 'enhance' Young Allison. She'd even confronted Cameron about it. Cameron told her Young Allison's – abilities, were all her own and hard work.

Allison did not want to have THIS conversation with Young Allison. She'd already told her enough about how things work. She wanted to change the subject.

"How is Cameron doing?" Allison asked. "Anna and her are in the next battle zone."

"It may start to get 'hot' for them soon." Young Allison said. "Stay focused on the newspaper facility. There are still dozens of things that can go wrong."

Young Allison knew it could fall apart fast. It only took missing one hostile Terminator. That alone could result in a lot of damage to their team.

* * *

The old newspaper plant operation was going better than expected. They were able to use the element of surprise and infiltration to their advantage.

John was worried about Cameron.

"I want to send some of our personnel to Cameron." John said.

"We need to focus and removing as much material as possible, before the Grays counter strike." John Henry said. "We don't want to be there if they send drones. They may not wait for nightfall if they know we are still there."

"As soon as we get the other trucks that are on the way to the old newspaper plant loaded, I want to use the Blackhawk to ferry some help to Cameron." John said.

"I already have it on standby and loaded with munitions." John Henry said.

"Good work." John said. "Lets strip the place clean and get out."

They were still hoping the jammed communications prevented the Grays from sending reinforcements or a drone attack their way, or to any of the other locations they were taking down.

It was where Cameron was at, that would be the hard one now. All the action should focus there now.

* * *

Cameron and Anna carefully moved to the next large building. It was locked like the first one was.

"This one will be empty too." Cameron said.

She removed the latch, as she'd done on the other building. This one was empty as well.

There was a far off sound that was getting louder. Anna went to investigate.

Anna was now at the far end of the building.

"There is a Jeep coming." Anna said.

Cameron got the last screw back in and motioned for Anna to come to her.

"We need to hide for a few minutes." Cameron said.

"Where?" Anna asked, looking around.

"Follow me." Cameron said.

Cameron took off at a fast run, Anna was right behind her.

Anna wondered why Cameron was running and not fighting. It was very uncharacteristic of her.

* * *

The news they were getting from John Henry and CamNet was very troubling.

"I don't like how this operation is developing." Savannah said.

"I don't either." Sarah said. "These outfits are getting hot as well."

"We can move as soon as you give the word." Gail said. "Everything is ready. We can leave in a moments notice."

"I want to wait for Cammy to get back." Savannah said. "If Cameron and Anna have to start shooting, we go in. If we can't get in. I am calling a drone strike."

"It will be dark soon." Sarah said. "It is not dark enough yet for that."

"I won't wait." Savannah said. "We can spin any fallout if we need to. I'm not leaving the two of them in there alone."

Sarah looked at Pete and RePete.

"What do you two think?" Sarah asked.

"We will do as Savannah or Cammy instruct us." Pete said.

"We will go in alone if we have to." RePete said. "We will not leave Cameron and Anna to be terminated."

"Does Cameron have you programmed to face termination to rescue her?" Sarah asked.

"No. It is what she would do for us." Pete said. "We will do the same for her."

"Every Terminator here will face termination, to help Cameron." Holly said.

"I will as well." Savannah said. "Cammy, how soon until you are back?"

"I am still five minutes out." Cammy said. "If you need to roll I will catch up to you."

"We are going to mount up now." Savannah said. "I will have your outfit with me."

"So we are just going to drive up to the gate?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "Hank and Larry, you will each drive."

"They have names?" Sarah asked.

"I have asked them all pick names to use." Savannah said. "I want everyone treated the same way. I want them all as friends too, not just workers or - machines. I want them treated, how I would want to be treated. We are all on the same team together."

Sarah thought back about the cruel way she'd treated Cameron in the past. It made her feel guilty. She did not understand Cameron fully then. She was here now for Cameron, that was what mattered.

The Terminators all heard Savannah say that and respected her more. They knew that is what she believed and how she would act. That is how she'd always treated all of them. Their devotion to Savannah was equal to that for Cameron.

The group climbed up into the two trucks.

"I still don't feel good about this." Sarah said.

"I will make sure Cameron replaces anything we damage." Savannah said. "I know this equipment is important. Cameron does too. Right now we need it. This will allow us to drive right up to the compound, unopposed."

Cammy arrived just as the second truck pulled out. She closed the doors to the building and climbed in next to Savannah.

"Where to – 'Chief'?" Cammy asked Savannah pointing at her helmet. Cameron gave it to her to wear before she left.

Savannah took off her helmet and looked at it. She traded it with Sarah. She knew it would make Sarah feel better about everything.

"Thanks, now I feel old." Sarah said. "Since I never will be 'Queen For A Day', I guess 'Chief For A Day', is a start."

Savannah liked to see everyone happy.

"Cameron, we are moving closer to support you." Savannah said.

"We are trying to find a hiding place." Cameron said. "I expected a foot patrol. Instead we have a Jeep patrol. It will be harder to avoid."

"Tell us when you want us to breach." Savannah said.

"When you hear gunfire or see smoke." Cameron said.

"I take it that is not a joke." Sarah said.

"No. It is not." Cameron said. "If you see smoke, I want you to roll in."

"We are rolling now." Savannah said. "CamNet can track our position and inform us where to go, either to hold, or to advance."

"If we need you in a hurry, everyone will pull over for you to pass. You have the option to clear the streets." Cameron said. "I think CamNet selected a good choice for our vehicles."

"We are moving to the location CamNet has provided." Savannah said.

"I need to go dark." Cameron said. "Watch for our signal."

"Will do." Savannah said. "Use caution."

Savannah was aware this operation was about to go - hot. In more ways than one.

* * *

In the Command Center they were refocusing their attention.

"Cameron is going to be in a jam soon." John said.

"She isn't yet." John Henry said. "I know you are worried about Savannah and Sarah as well."

"I am." John said.

"If Cameron can disable any of their equipment, or even let us know what were are facing, it will be a big help." John Henry said.

"How soon until you can give her drone support?" John asked.

"Savannah already has some on standby." John Henry said. "They are from CamNet. If Cameron needs help, Savannah is not waiting."

John did not like that idea, at least until it was dark. He also knew Savannah was going to try and protect Cameron and Anna. He wanted that too. He was glad Savannah was there with Cameron. He knew Savannah would do everything she could to help Cameron.

* * *

Cameron led Anna back the way they'd come. There were piles of rubble, from a torn down building. It was left in the location they were working, when the steel mill folded. All work stopped and never restarted when the money ran out.

Cameron was trying to move in unobserved from being spotted by the observation posts on the hill. They reached the pile of rubble and concealed themselves. Moments later the Jeep passed by.

The Jeep patrol moved between each of the buildings and then back again, covering everything twice. Nothing looked out of place, and all the buildings were still sealed. Cameron saw them check.

"Let's move." Cameron said. "We need to see what else is here."

"If nothing else is, we can drive the truck with the drones out." Anna said.

"You have not been shot up yet." Cameron said. "I don't want you damaged."

"We both know I am here, so you are not damaged." Anna said.

"Savannah is always watching out for me." Cameron said. "She will come for us, when we need her."

"That may be sooner than we think." Anna said. "Look."

"I see it." Cameron said. "That is not a good development."

"It looks inactive." Anna said.

Next to the building the big rig entered, was an HK Track.

"There are going to be more of them." Cameron said. "We did not spot that earlier."

"I never heard it." Anna said.

"We will try to approach it from the rear." Cameron said.

"We can deactivate it." Anna said.

"I want to change its programming if I can." Cameron said. "Cammy did that before and it helped us greatly."

Cameron and Anna headed around the back of the third building. This operation was still in the early stages for them. There were a lot of unknowns and HK Tracks roaming around was about the last thing they needed.

Cameron wondered what would be next. She sure hoped it was not an HK drone.


	704. Or Worse

Chapter 704

** Or Worse **

* * *

The operation and clean up at the old newspaper plant was winding down. It was just a matter of getting all the equipment out of there if they could. They knew they only were going to have a limited amount of time. Since they did not know the full extent of the operation, they did not know when the alarm would be sounded. They knew there could still be Grays out there who could stumble onto what they were doing at any time.

"The last truck is loaded." Cam said. "There is still more machinery here, a bunch of bodies and the two HK Treads."

"I want our people out." John said. "We need to torch that place."

"We can load the HK Treads in the boxcars if we have to." Cam said. "We can move the boxcars outside the fence onto the main spur track before it crosses the small bridge over the wash."

"I have access to the S-64 Skycrane." John Henry said.

"That thing is loud. There are too many people that could see what we were moving." John said. "You can redirect the destination of the two boxcars to a more remote location, and we can retrieve the HK Treads there."

"I have already done that." John Henry said. "Maybe we should wait a day before burning the building. We can set up surveillance and see who comes to check it out."

"No one ever has, when we have done that previously." John said. "That we ever saw or detected anyway."

They never knew if that was because they eliminated all the Grays on that particular operation, or the Grays cut their losses and wrote the location off.

They were pretty sure they were dealing with multiple versions of Skynet at times.

"What about the bodies?" Cam said. "We normally burn them."

"We can load them in one of the boxcars with an HK Tread." John said. "We can deal with them later."

"Do you want the rest of the equipment out?" Cam asked.

"No, I want our people out." John said. "We are pushing our luck."

"Do you want any booby traps set?" Cam asked.

"Negative." John said. "If anyone shows up we want to try to track them."

"We will finish up and be out of here soon." Cam said.

Cam thought they should take more of the equipment from the assembly lines. She knew Cameron wanted that very much to start her own assembly lines. What they really needed was the ability to make more Terminators. They wanted total control over them from start to finish.

* * *

Cameron moved down the gap between two buildings toward the HK Track. Anna remained at the far end of the buildings to watch for anyone approaching. She would warn Cameron, but there would not really be anywhere for her to go. They did not want to get stuck between the HK Track and a patrol. Depending on where they may be forced to run to, the observation posts on the hillside in back of them could spot their movements.

Cameron carried a 'sticky shocker' with her; it was in her hand as she approached the HK Track. It was still facing out into the open area between the buildings. She was almost to it, when it started to pivot to face her. That was not what she wanted to see.

Cameron moved quickly and tossed the 'stick shocker' onto the side of the HK Track. It took a jolt of electricity. It stopped moving. Cameron moved around it and peeked around the corner. No one was in sight. She quickly opened an access panel and started reprogramming the HK Track. When she was done, the HK Track returned to the position it was previously in. If everything worked right, it was now on their team.

"OK, Anna, it's done." Cameron said.

"Cameron, I will check the building on the east you check the one on the west."

Anna headed over that way to try the door and it was latched like the others that they'd encountered. There was what appeared to be a bathroom window, but it was 'frosted' and she could not see inside. She moved further along the side.

There was some corrugated steel paneling that covered over what looked like a repair to the wall in one spot. She pulled gently on the end panel and it pried loose from the wall. She was able to get down low and look inside the structure. It appeared a forklift at one time punctured the wall here. What she could see was only emptiness inside. She moved the panel back over to where it was and pushed the nails back in with her thumb.

Anna's building was empty.

Cameron's was not.

With what Cameron just found, this operation may be bigger than they thought.

* * *

Ally and Cam were working on the HK Treads. They knew they were going to be moving them soon.

"I'll race you." Ally said.

"Hardly." Cam said.

Cam and Ally each climbed into a reprogrammed HK Tread. Ally took off and headed for the first boxcar and Cam headed for the second one.

Sheila was with Steve at the boxcars waiting for them. They could hear them clanking over towards them.

"I think they both can fit in one boxcar." Sheila said. "It will not exceed the weight limit of the boxcar."

"We can leave the bodies of the Grays in the second one then." Steve said. "They will be 'ripe' in a few days."

The boxcar full of bodies would be sealed and soon start warming up from the sun. The dead Grays inside would heat up. This would speed the decomposition process.

Sheila climbed up on Ally's HK Tread and told her the new plan. She went to Cam's HK Tread and did the same. Both HK Treads were soon loaded and secured in one boxcar.

"Are we leaving anyone here tonight?" Cam asked. "What happens if a Gray or a Terminator penetrates our security and re-reprograms the HK Treads? Then we will need to face them all over again."

"We will need someone to open the gate tomorrow when the switcher comes." John Henry said. "If we want to have everything 'look' the same."

"I can stay inside of the boxcar tonight." Steve said.

"What if they send a drone?" John asked. "To clean up their mess? They may attack the building and boxcars to cover up what they were doing here."

"CamNet has informed me that there are two "Wide Load" flatbed trucks available for us to use." John Henry said. "They are unloading the 'Earth Movers' that were on them now."

"It will be dark enough to load the HK Treads and cover them with tarps soon." John said. "I want our people away from there. What is their ETA?"

"Thirty minutes." John Henry said.

"Get everything ready to move." John said. "Move the HK Treads to the truck loading dock on the other side of the building."

"What about the bodies?" Steve asked. "They are all loaded in one boxcar."

"I can redirect that boxcar into Mexico." John Henry said. "Once it is in a yard there, I will show it to have arrived from southern Mexico. There will be no trace of it having been in the USA for over a month. This will look like a battle between local drug lords. Mexico has many of those and they cover up most of them because of the bad publicity. They don't want it to damper any of the tourism. They hide the fact of how unsafe it really is there for tourists."

"Make it happen." John said.

John liked it when they could divert attention and blame as far away from them as possible. John Henry and CamNet were experts at it.

* * *

Allison was getting bored now that her operation was winding down.

"What is happening with Cameron?" Allison asked.

"She has found something." Young Allison said. "Stay with your operation."

"I am." Allison said. "Nothing is happening. They are loading two HK Treads onto some big flatbed trucks."

"When 'nothing' is happening, that is when it does. Everyone's guard is down." Young Allison said. "Stay on it."

Young Allison was worried about Cameron. She knew Cameron was going to need more help.

* * *

When Anna went to check out her building, Cameron went to check out hers.

Cameron saw some windows in a second floor office area of the building she wanted to enter. She looked around and climbed up on the HK Track. She was standing on top of the HK Track to reach an overhang, and climbed up to the second level.

Cameron was able to force open a second story window in the old office section of the building she'd selected. She double checked it for alarms and found none.

The old office area was empty and very dusty. Cameron moved to an interior window that overlooked the workroom floor. The interior was dark. There were rows of containers lined up.

"Anna, come up here and join me." Cameron said, giving her instructions to enter the way she'd done.

Anna arrived a few minutes later and went to the lower floor where Cameron already descended to.

"There are a lot of containers here." Anna said, looking around.

"Too many." Cameron said. "Let's make sure there is no one in here before we start to open the containers."

They swept the interior of the building and found no one.

They opened the first container and were surprised. They moved quickly down the row of containers. Finding the same thing. This was not what Cameron expected.

* * *

"John, it is dark enough to send some drones." Savannah said. "I have two on standby from CamNet ready to scramble."

"Do we want them there yet?" John asked.

"Cameron and Anna are in there alone." Savannah said. "I think John Henry should send a few more. It will take them a while to get here."

"Where are the ones you have ready to go located at?" John asked.

"Cameron left two staged at the desert base we used for the Palm Springs operation." Savannah said. "I only found out about them earlier from CamNet. Cameron sent a team to build a structure to hide them and she has one of her Terminators there as an attendant."

"I am sure Cameron has several things going on we don't know all the details of." John said. "I know she is trying to protect all of us."

"It is best not to worry about it. We are currently one mile from the entrance to where Cameron is at. We are parked between two buildings." Savannah said. "We can be there in less than two minutes. What is the status of more help?"

"I have eight Terminators about the board the Blackhawk now." John said. "The other operation has concluded for now. They just left with two HK Treads for a secure location. Everyone has pulled out and we have left some surveillance behind."

"What is their ETA?" Savannah asked.

"Fifty five to sixty minutes." John Henry said.

"I want to find out from Cameron where she wants them." Savannah said. "My guess will be on the back side of the hill from the old mill. They will be let off a few miles back and come in the back way. We have the front covered. The Blackhawk can land next to the Huey and one of the pilots can take over it, for extraction. That will give us two helicopters if we need them."

"There is no planning on this." John said. "Everything about this operation is just unfolding before us."

"The battlefield is fluid to her. With Cameron, is there ever much planning?" Savannah asked.

"Seldom." John said.

"I am still trying to reach her." Savannah said. "She has not responded for awhile now. She may still be 'dark'."

"Or worse." John said.

"We have not heard any shooting yet." Savannah said.

Savannah was worried more than ever now. She knew if anyone could pull this off, it was Cameron.


	705. Isn't It Always

Chapter 705

** Isn't It Always **

* * *

Cameron and Anna established that they were alone inside of the building. It was a giant structure. There was a row of containers down each side. There were dozens of them.

Cameron and Anna moved down the row of containers, opening them as they went along.

This was not what Cameron expected to find.

They were all empty.

"Did the containers arrive here with some material in them, or are they for something to store?" Anna asked.

"Unknown." Cameron said. "If they brought material in, that is a lot of material. If they are going to store something; that is a lot of storage."

"We still have two more buildings to check. We know one has the truck with the drones in it." Anna said. "I bet it has a lot more too."

"More than likely." Cameron said. "I really don't know what to expect at this point."

CamNet was keeping them up to speed on what happened with the guard they'd killed at the 'OP', the observation post. Since every report Cameron and CamNet filed, the 'guard' reported feeling dizzy and ill, they thought he passed out and fell. They saw all the empty water bottles and that the guard's sidearm was still holstered and his radio and rifle were still there. Someone pointed out that he'd been complaining of being ill for several hours. It appeared the Grays 'bought' the scenario that Cameron and Savannah planned.

CamNet was now alerting Cameron, that calls were being made to the old newspaper complex and the satellite facilities associated with it. Someone there was starting to get worried. They were checking in on the other parts of the operation. CamNet was pleased to report that the Grays didn't try to contacted any location they hadn't already hit. It looked like they may have identified all aspects of this current operation.

"They have to be thinking something is up." Cameron said.

"I can jam everything from that area." John Henry said. "But as soon as I do that, they may counter jam. They will know definitely something is up. When we start jamming."

Cameron went over everything with John Henry about the timeline on their drones and the Metal Mike Force. Savannah and her team we only minutes away if needed, the drones were a little longer away and the Metal Mike Force even longer.

"We have encountered one HK Track that was operational and out in the open." Cameron said. "We all know that means more are likely. We know they have drones here, probably some are operational."

"We don't know the strength of the Grays or how much Metal is here." Anna said.

"In other words - same story, different day." John said. "We really don't know much if anything and the operation goes forward anyway."

"Isn't it always that way?" Cameron asked.

"When you are involved it is." John said.

"I guess then it always is, because I am always involved." Cameron said. "I have a war to fight."

Cameron did not like John's attitude. It seemed like he never got the seriousness of her involvement in the operations. He did not appreciate her hard work and sacrifice in taking down as much of the enemy as possible. She was trying to spare the others as much damage as she could.

Maybe it was time to cut back some more on her alone time with John. He did not seem to appreciate that much either. She was sacrificing her attacks on Skynet to spend time with him.

"...Cameron...?" Anna asked.

"What?" Cameron asked, as she looked around.

Anna knew Cameron was lost in thought somewhere and it was not 'here', where they were at now. That is where Cameron needed to be.

"Stay with me." Anna said. "I want you to focus."

* * *

"Cammy I want you to call the shots." Savannah said. "You will better be able to coordinate with John Henry and CamNet. Your response time will be quicker and you can keep track of everything better."

"As you wish." Cammy said. "I want two Terminators with Sarah and two with you, if we need to dismount and move on foot."

"Holly and Hanna can go with Sarah." Savannah said, thinking that should make Sarah feel more comfortable. "I will go with Gail and Hank. Larry will go with you, Cammy."

Cammy didn't think she needed anyone. She could do the job on her own.

* * *

The Metal girls from the assault at the old newspaper plant were following Cameron's operation. They knew that is where all the heat was going to be at now. They all wanted to reinforce Cameron.

"As soon as we dump this crap off, I want to go to where Cameron is at." Cam said. "I think she will need our help."

"We are hours from being able to get there." Ally said.

"I am already damaged." Sheila said. "I'm in. What are a few more bullet holes at this point?"

"You just want to get a hold of a 'live one'." Ally said. "I know you want to carve them up, real slow."

"Damn, straight." Sheila said. "Someone has to 'pay' for this."

Sheila indicated the damage to her face.

"You still look beautiful." Ally said. "You know that."

"If you are into Metal." Sheila said.

"I am." Ally said.

"You two are headed for a separate location." Cam said. "We should all arrive at the same time, but we will be miles apart."

"Which of our teams will be closer to a helicopter we can – borrow?" Ally asked. "I don't think John will approve of that."

Seconds later CamNet came through with several possibilities. It was a reminder that CamNet was always watching and listening. It was also clear that CamNet wanted more help where Cameron and Savannah were at.

It was also a pretty good bet that Young Allison wanted more help for Cameron and Savannah.

* * *

Allison was following up on the winding down of the operation she was monitoring.

"Cam, Ally and Sheila all want to help Cameron." Allison said.

"They need to secure their cargo first." Young Allison said.

"They don't think John will approve of them going to help." Allison said.

Young Allison glanced at the security monitor.

"CamNet will fix it." Young Allison said. "I want Cameron and Savannah to have more help."

Allison excused herself to use the restroom.

As soon as Allison was gone, a heart shaped smiley face appeared on one of Young Allison's screens. She immediately drew one on her touch screen.

"We will talk later." Young Allison whispered. "Like we always do. We need to be careful. They won't - understand. Allison will be back soon."

Young Allison watched the two hearts move together and overlap each other.

Young Allison resorted to typing her communications with CamNet, as they communicated back and forth. This is how they usually interacted during the night, when Young Allison was supposed to be sleeping. It was one of the few times of the day Anna was not with her. CamNet and Young Allison craved each other's - attention. It was their - secret. They both knew it was a dark secret. Somehow THAT made it more desirable.

Interacting with CamNet like she was doing made Young Allison feel something inside her. It was like the same feeling she experienced for Savannah and Cameron, but it was different. CamNet was 'touching' her back in a way that made her feel special and wanted. It didn't matter that CamNet was only wires and electricity.

* * *

Allison listened from around the corner. It was what she'd suspected. She'd 'seen' things before, but never really looked into it. It was only when Young Allison became more withdrawn and secluded, that she started to – spy on her. Young Allison and CamNet were more than - friends. Young Allison's advanced intellectual development led her into a – 'relationship' of some type with CamNet. Allison was sure, her younger self, was in love with a – computer. The most advanced computer on earth. It was a machine that could destroy the world with ever expanding emotions and feelings and - no body. CamNet was only wires and electricity.

CamNet was based on Cameron's program, so it was understandable CamNet would have the same emotional data that Cameron possessed. Allison was worried about how CamNet might respond, when Young Allison entered into the 'Natural Order'. That was only a matter of time, as it was clear Cameron was going to accelerate the timeline with 'temporal ageing' or 'temporal management' with Young Allison.

Allison did not know what she should do with this information. She could talk to Young Allison, Cameron or CamNet herself. She WAS - Allison Young, so CamNet should be responsive to her. It occurred to her that CamNet may also become protective of Young Allison or act in an irrational manner. She was well aware of the emotional trauma Cameron experienced.

Cameron was afraid she became Skynet. Maybe _this_ is the version of her that did, Allison thought. Cameron could feel jealousy. That meant CamNet probably could too. Jealousy was made of hate and love intermixing and conflicting with each other, with hate usually being the victor.

Allison 'returned' from the restroom.

"Did anything else happen?" Allison asked.

"Nope." Young Allison said. "CamNet has been quite since you - left…."

Allison swallowed hard.

"I'm glad I didn't miss anything then." Allison said.

"WE wouldn't want you too…." Young Allison said.

Young Allison looked at Allison, until Allison looked away.

Allison knew, that Young Allison knew, she - knew. Now Young Allison was openly challenging her about it. Now she really did not know what to do about it, without making everything even worse. This was a toxic relationship that was developing with literally no where to go.

Allison was sure if she told Cameron, that Cameron would 'punish' CamNet in some way. She thought Savannah might be more diplomatic about it. Savannah might also be jealous that CamNet was 'hitting on' Young Allison. That could lead to a confrontation as well.

Allison thought maybe she should confront CamNet herself. She wondered what that would result in.

* * *

Cameron and Anna exited the building the same way they'd entered. From their second story vantage point, Cameron checked for any more visible HK Tracks, Jeep patrols or roving patrols. There were none apparent. From a south side window she could see the main gate into the complex. It still was manned by only one guard.

Cameron went down first and checked the HK Track. It was still turned off. Anna came down and Cameron sent her to the next building. Cameron entered the current transponder codes for their drones into its system. Each of their vests would transmit the same code. Cameron checked the time and set the reactivation for one hour. The HK Tread would become active on a search and destroy mission at that time. Anything not 'squawking' their transponder code, was a – target.

"I have set events in motion here to go 'Hot', in one hour." Cameron said. "Cammy, I want your team to arrive here in exactly fifty five minutes. If you hear gunfire, come immediately. Make sure everyone has their vest on and it is squawking the current code."

"The Metal Mike Force should be able to back you in that time frame." John Henry said. "They will take out both observation posts and continue down the hill to assist you. They all know to have their vests squawking."

"Leave one team on the hill, with any Stingers they have." Cameron said. "One can use an M82A1. We may need sniping if we get pinned down."

"The drones will be on station before that." John said. "The ones Savannah called are already in route at high altitude."

"When we get those new power plants installed, we won't need to have to use the high altitude option any more." Cameron said.

"That's the plan." John said.

"I will try and disable anything I can with Anna, until the attack begins." Cameron said.

"Be careful, both of you." John said.

"I will, John." Cameron said.

* * *

"I will too." Savannah said, then added softly to herself. "For both of you…."

 


	706. What Just Happened

Chapter 706

** What Just Happened **

* * *

 

The Metal girls were at two secure remote locations going over captured equipment to make sure none of it was tagged or would present a later problem for the Resistance team. They wanted to make sure Skynet could not activate it again at a later date to use against them.

They wanted to join the impending action where Cameron and Savannah were at. None of them were happy about not being there with Cameron and Savannah.

"There is no way we are going to make it to the 'party'." Cam said.

"That really grinds my gears." Sheila said.

"We are finished here." Ally said. "Let's go."

"I am too." Cam said. "There are others here to go over this stuff and make sure none of it is tagged."

"Same here." Ally said.

"We can still meet up." Cam said.

"At the helicopter?" Sheila asked. "CamNet has one ready for us?"

"It's a Jet Ranger." Cam said.

"A 'Kiowa'?" Sheila asked.

"No. It's a civilian bird." Cam said.

"I liked the Iroquois." Sheila said.

"Look, the party starts in thirty minutes." Cam said. "We are still well over an hour and a half away, even with the Jet Ranger. We still have to get to it and then get together."

"Better late than never." Ally said.

"OK, we are in then." Cam said. "You are the closest. CamNet will tell you where to go."

"See you soon. We will pick you up." Sheila said.

Cam told one of the other Terminators she needed to take care of some personal business and left. She hoped CamNet would cover for her.

* * *

Cameron was able to enter the second to the last building. Anna and her avoided a roving patrol around the last two buildings. Those were the only ones that contained anything. They'd checked all the others. They were all empty, except the one with all the empty containers. If the buildings were ever filled to capacity, that would be a lot of equipment for Skynet.

The building they were in contained several big rigs parked inside, including the one that they'd followed. It was much like what was stored at the old helicopter base operation, that they'd taken down.

"Where is the driver?" Anna asked. "We haven't seen anyone leave."

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I expected more stuff than this."

"Maybe it is in the last building." Anna said.

"We have thirty minutes until the HK Track starts - hunting." Cameron said. "I make seven Grays in this building. I want to start taking them out."

"There has to be Metal here." Anna said. "We need to identify them first and take them down. That is our main threat."

"Until a dozen HK Tracks roll out, or a group of HK drones gets airborne." Cameron said. "I want you to remain here and start taking these Grays down one at a time, silently if you can."

"Savannah gave me her silenced pistol." Anna said. "I have my Taser as well."

"You better save that for any Metal." Cameron said. "You can get banged up real quick fighting one."

Cameron knew that from personal experience. Terminators were designed for killing humans, not fighting other Terminators in hand to hand combat. They could really smash each other around and through walls. It was always hard to get an advantage when fighting another Terminator, hand to hand.

"You are going in there alone?" Anna asked. "Into the last building?"

"Yes." Cameron said. "It is what I do."

Anna thought that was a bad idea.

To Cameron it was perfectly - normal.

* * *

In the Command Center they were following the unfolding operation. John was aware Cameron was going to enter the 'hornet's nest' alone - again.

"DAMN." John said. "That last building is probably the powder keg."

"Most likely." John Henry said.

"I hate when she does this." John said. "She doesn't want anyone endangered but she risks herself."

"She cares about everyone." John Henry said. "That is why she has tried to distance herself from her Metal. Savannah won't let her."

It reminded John of the stories of Cameron and Future John in the future, before Cameron was sent back.

"Savannah is – 'Cameron' and Cameron is – 'Future John'." John said.

That seemed to be the metric that was developing. Cameron was becoming more and more like Future John and his isolation. Savannah was always following Cameron around, like Cameron did with Future John. Savannah was doing much of the trouble shooting and resolving problems that arose. This in reality allowed Cameron to become further isolated. The same way Cameron dealing with everything for Future John allowed him to become more isolated. The main difference here was Cameron was willing to conduct every operation herself, alone if possible. Savannah prevented that from happening most of the time. In doing so, Savannah put herself at great risk to try and 'protect' Cameron.

"I've communicated with most of Cameron's Metal. They all hold Cameron and Savannah in the highest esteem." John Henry said. "Especially Savannah."

"Higher than ME, their LEADER?" John asked, sarcastically.

"Yes." John Henry said.

"Beautiful." John said.

John Henry kept this conversation private. It seemed that Savannah picked up that Cameron was in peril. She was now in contact with them.

"John, we can move now." Savannah said. "We don't need to wait."

"We will try and contact her." John Henry said. "John is doing that now."

"Cameron?" John asked, hoping to reach her.

No response.

"She has gone dark because she anticipates Metal." Savannah said. "I appointed Cammy as team leader, so I can go in on my own. I am going to do that."

"NO." John said. "Anna, can you back up Cameron?"

"Negative." Anna said. "I am terminating Grays right now. I have taken four down and have three to go. We are going to need some drivers when the Mike Force gets here."

"What's in the trucks?" John Henry asked.

"I haven't been able to look yet." Anna said. "Hold on, here comes another Gray."

They could hear the silenced pistol cough twice.

"Actually, it was two Grays." Anna said. "There is still one to go, then I can inspect the cargo."

"The Mike Force is fifteen minutes out." John Henry said. "They will take out the observation posts first, and set up a sniping nest and a Stinger defense."

"Anna, keep us posted, then go help Cameron." John said. "When you are done there."

"I will." Anna said. "I need to do everything Cameron asked me to do first. She is depending on me."

"John, other than the belt fed machine guns and other heavy weapons, I think we should silence and suppress all our weapons. This was an issue I was contacted by CamNet about. It was a suggestion originating from the Young bunker." John Henry said. "I believe this was from a 'brainstorm' of ideas by Young Allison and Savannah. It would give us an advantage."

"We have seen that." John said. "Obtain what you need."

"I am doing so now." John Henry said.

"That was fast." John said.

"CamNet seems to have everything ready to be ordered." John Henry said. "It was all being held for your 'order'."

John looked around. He knew CamNet was – everywhere. He also knew it was Young Allison that prompted CamNet to address the issue.

It was clear that Cameron was going to try and make Young Allison the human version of herself. John knew Cameron was stealing Young Allison's life from her to do this. Then again, it seemed Young Allison was trying to accelerate the process herself. He didn't know if this was something he should be looking forward to, or fear it.

* * *

Young Allison was aware she 'challenged' Allison earlier. It seemed to have a negative effect on Allison. That was not her intention. She was feeling defiant and confident earlier. Now she was worried about Allison.

"You don't look so hot." Young Allison said.

"I don't feel that way either." Allison said.

"I think you should rest." Young Allison said.

"What about the operation?" Allison asked.

"It will still happen even if we turn everything off. CamNet has everything covered." Young Allison said. "I don't think you need to hear it."

"And you do?" Allison asked.

"It is part of my life, my future." Young Allison said. "I am embracing my future. I want what Future Allison has - all of it. As I have promised what I will do, I want those promises fulfilled to me in return also."

Allison knew exactly what that statement meant, every part of it. Allison knew there was no stopping any of this. She felt she needed to rest.

"Do you want me to send mom here if I go?" Allison asked.

"NO. She does not need the stress and worry." Young Allison said. "You should all rest. Have Jan and Summer clean up. Then you and mom can. I do not think we are at risk. It was just a precaution, because we are low on Metal."

Something was bothering Allison. It was clear Young Allison was not - her. Not any more anyway.

"I could never do ANY of this at your age." Allison said. "What has Cameron DONE to you?"

"She's done whatever she needed to do, to protect the future." Young Allison said. "It is what I want."

"Did she take you to River's future?" Allison asked.

"Would it make a difference – now?" Young Allison asked.

"YES." Allison said.

"I am unaware if she ever has." Young Allison said. "I would go in an instant if she offered it to me."

"It would change who you are." Allison said.

"No, I would become what I want." Young Allison said. "I could improve myself and become a more effective weapon against Skynet."

The computer screens all flickered.

"What just happened?" Allison asked.

"I'm not sure." Young Allison said.

Actually Young Allison did know. CamNet did not want her – altered. They'd discussed it at night before, more than several times. CamNet told her she was the only Human she interacted with everyday. Young Allison asked about Savannah. CamNet said they were unable to share time as often and as much as she could with her. Young Allison made time every night, no matter how tired or sleepy she was to interact with CamNet.

Allison looked at Young Allison and then the security camera, she shook her head and walked away.

Allison left to get the girls ready to sleep. It was getting late for them.

Young Allison made sure Allison was gone.

"I'm sorry." Young Allison said quietly, as she caressed her touch screen.

Young Allison touched the touch screen with her hand, and a 'hand' appeared under hers on the monitor.

"I will only go into the past." Young Allison said.

"Promise me." The voice said, it was 'Young Allison's voice' - her voice.

"I promise, CamNet." Young Allison said.

Allison crept back up and listened from around the corner.

Allison heard everything, she cringed. She felt sick. This normally only happened in the mornings sometimes. She knew this was the kind of 'control' Cameron used to 'influence' Savannah with, growing up. Now it was a _different_ MACHINE doing it, a different version of 'Cameron'. She needed to tell Vanna. No, Vanna would not be able to help, Savannah would.

Allison really wished Savannah was there now to comfort her. It wasn't the sharing in bed as much as it was she sharing of – _herself_. There was a beauty that emanated from within Savannah. That was the beauty that captivated Cameron as well. It was the beauty of her true self that shined through to everyone.

* * *

Cameron entered the last building. She knew there would be Metal here. The question now was, how much? Cameron knew the more damage she could do now, alone, would make it safer for the rest of the team.

Cameron entered through a rest room window. The lights were off but the window was left part way open. She'd opened it more and slipped inside. A roving patrol passed by the location ten seconds later. That was a close call.

Cameron peeked out the door. There was a short wall in front of the restroom door. She moved out and looked around the wall. This was more like what she'd been expecting….

It was clearly 'bad news'.


	707. Put It Out

Chapter 707

** Put It Out **

* * *

Cameron peeked out from the bathroom. What she saw was extensive. So far, no one seemed aware of her arrival. She went back to the bathroom window and made sure the patrol she'd just avoided was not alerted to her presence. She saw they were further down the side of the building, moving at the same speed. She was sure she hadn't been detected. She moved back through the bathroom and looked around the short wall blocking the entrance to bathroom. There was a lot of HK equipment staged here. There was a row of HK Tracks and a row of HK drones. It looked like all of them were ready to go online in a moments notice.

Cameron checked the time. The HK Track she reprogrammed would be going on the offensive in a short while. That meant the 'fireworks' would be starting soon. She needed to get moving.

She missed a transmission directed at her earlier when she'd shut her com off. She didn't want it to he heard by Metal.

She looked at the row of HK drones and the row of HK Tracks. The HK drones were going to be harder to get to unobserved.

There were a few people but none appeared to be Metal.

They seemed to be in a mild state of panic. They were hurriedly making phone calls and using their computers. Things seemed to not be working for them. This in itself was going to cause some type of alert at some point soon.

Cameron knew she needed to start moving to get some of the equipment disabled. This was all going to go ballistic very soon. She was going to have to start on the HK Tracks first. She would have rather started on the HK drones.

Cameron moved down the row of HK Tracks and reprogrammed the furthest one away from the people. She checked her time again, it was running out. She started to disable the remaining HK Tracks. That is all she could do now as the time was running out. She was two thirds of the way through the row when she was spotted. There was a shout. She'd hoped to get further along before this happened. This was not what she'd wanted to happen. Now everyone was in danger. Cameron ducked behind the closest HK Track for cover.

* * *

Minutes earlier:

Savannah was worried about Cameron. It was time to take some action. She did not want to wait for the shooting to start. At that point Cameron and Anna could be severely damaged.

"Hank, I want you to follow the path in that Cameron and Anna used and enter the compound." Savannah said.

Cammy looked at Savannah.

"Cameron has not requested assistance." Cammy said.

"I am taking preemptive action. The HK Track she reprogrammed will go active soon. We should be inside before it does. I want Hank to start a fire in the outbuilding near the 'guard shack' by the gate." Savannah said. "It is a small structure."

"Savannah is right." Sarah said. "We need to do something. We have these people contained. The fire will draw them out into the open to investigate it or try to fight it. It will increase our kill ratio."

"It will also draw the attention of the two observation posts, so the Mike Force can slip in and finish them off even easier." Savannah said. "They should be in position in minutes."

Cammy checked her time.

"Go now, do it. We will pick you up on the way in." Cammy said to Hank. "Make your way back to the road.

"Affirmative." Hank said and took off running.

"That was good thinking." Cammy said.

Savannah hoped so, she knew they might be going from the frying pan into the fire too. It was a risk she was willing to take.

A few minutes later Hank reported he would have the fire started in two minutes.

Cammy sent out a warning to Cameron and Anna. She hoped they would hear it, even if they were unable to respond.

"Cameron, Anna, we will be arriving with a distraction in four minutes." Cammy said. "That HK Track will go hunting in six minutes."

There was no response from either of them.

Cammy looked at Savannah but didn't say anything.

That bothered Savannah even more.

"The Mike Force is ready to move down the hillside." John Henry reported. "They will almost be to the observation posts when the fire starts and down to the target area when the two trucks arrive."

"The fire is started." Hank said. "I am moving back to the road."

"Let's roll." Cammy said.

The two trucks lumbered off toward the old steel mill. They would be arriving in two minutes, in spectacular fashion.

* * *

Cameron ducked back as a group of Grays was moving toward her, but they were not looking at her or in her direction, they were headed outside. Cameron saw flames outside when the door was opened. That was the distraction that Savannah and Cammy orchestrated. Cameron smiled. That was the perfect opening to get the rest of the team into the compound - unopposed.

Cameron made it the rest of the way down the row of HK Tracks, disabling all of them. It was a few seconds after that when she heard sirens. There were fire trucks approaching. The red lights were flashing though the transom windows high in the walls.

That was sure to draw everyone's attention. It would be directed outside and away from where she was at. The distraction allowed her to move from the row of HK Tracks to the other side where there was a row of HK drones.

Cameron quickly crossed the room to the HK drones and started on the first one. She'd just finished it when there was a sound coming from behind her.

She turned to face the threat. It was a Terminator….

It was not what she'd been hoping for.

All bets were off now.

* * *

Seconds ago:

The guard at the gate was trying to fight from falling asleep. They'd taken his phone away from him earlier, because they caught him using it twice. Now he was just bored and kept nodding off. He hoped they didn't catch him doing that. They'd really be angry then. The Metal could be real jerks sometimes.

Now his head snapped up and he saw one of the outbuildings close by was on fire and it was growing bigger by the second.

He picked up his radio.

"Alpha One, this is Bravo Two, we have a fire burning near the gate." Bravo Two said.

"Put it out." Alpha One said.

"I need help." Bravo Two said. "It is getting bigger and bigger."

Bravo Two was wondering how long it'd been burning before he noticed it. He wondered how it started and why it was getting so big, so fast.

Bravo Two was about to head toward the fire when he saw Grays from inside the first structure coming out. A few of them carried fire extinguishers. He also heard the sound of fire trucks. That was fast, he thought. He looked over at the outbuilding on fire, and it was spreading to a second outbuilding. Now he really wondered how long it'd been burning before he noticed it. He must have really dozed off. There would be hell to pay for this. Those Metal bullies did not like publicity.

The two fire trucks were almost there. He could see all the firefighters in full gear in them and on them. He opened the gate and both fire trucks rolled in.

He saw one fire fighter on the rear step off the back of the truck. It was a woman. He could see that she looked HOT, even with all that firefighting gear on.

"When did this start?" Gail asked him.

"I don't know." Bravo Two said. "I only noticed it a few minutes ago."

"We got the call ten minutes ago." Gail said.

Now the guard was really worried. He was sure one of the Terminators would kill him.

He was right, but not how he thought it would be.

Gail was close enough now to grab him and snap his neck. She tossed his rag doll body back into the shack. She saw the two fire trucks blocked the Grays between them and the fire. They were corralled in an 'L' shape killing zone now.

Gail saw Savannah and Sarah were still in the driver's seats of the two fire trucks covering the entrance from the building She moved to join the other 'firefighters' on the ground. Each Terminator moved into a position, so there was a Gray in front of them.

"Now." They all heard Cammy say.

The six Terminators all grabbed the unsuspecting Gray in front of them, terminating them, no shots were fired. It all happened very quickly.

* * *

The Mike Force moved down the hill and was behind the observation posts, when the two Grays came forward to look at the fire burning down below them near the main gate of the large complex. They were watching the two fire trucks arrive. They never saw what was coming from behind them.

They were both grabbed and terminated.

Tom took up a sniping position on the area below, while Dan got a Stinger ready. Frank set another Stinger on the rocks next to Dan as he and the other Terminators went down the hill and converged on the back of the first building. They were getting close when they saw Anna wave to them and enter. They would be there in seconds to back her up.

The roving patrol was at the furthest point from the fire when it started; they were hurrying to see what was happening. The three guards ran past the HK Track when they heard it start moving behind them. Good, they thought. They would have backup if things went hot.

They didn't know the HK Track was now working for the Resistance, thanks to Cameron's reprogramming. They would become its first targets.

* * *

Cameron was trying to pull her Taser as she turned, but something slammed into her and sent her sprawling. She was not sure what happened or what she'd been hit with. She was stunned a little. When she looked up from her new position of being sprawled on the floor, there was more bad news.

There were three Terminators there now facing her and one was a 'Metal Bitch'.

"She is Metal." One of the Terminators said.

"Grab her and we will reprogram her." The 'Metal Bitch' said. "She will be the new 'Metal Whore'."

Cameron's sub routines were all kicking back in, as the two male Terminators grabbed her.

One of the Terminators looked up.

"Drones." The other Terminator said. "Ours are all still parked."

"Tear her head off." The 'Metal Bitch' said. "This is an attack."

The 'Metal Bitch' headed for the side where the fire was burning. That put her closest to the HK Track Cameron reprogrammed inside the building. It would become active in seconds. She was trying to activate something as she ran but it was not working. John Henry already activated the jamming field; it was now in full effect.

* * *

Anna entered the back of the building and saw a female running towards the front. There was a commotion going on by a row of HK drones. There were two Terminators and they were overpowering Cameron. One seemed to have her pinned, while the other was trying to rip her head off.

Cameron thrashed violently and broke the hold. She lunged into both of them, knocking them off balance. She came up with her Taser but one of them tackled her and the Taser went flying. That was followed by a Terminator flying into the side of an HK drone. Cameron just kicked him off of her with her legs.

Anna started firing her Glock at the closest Terminator to Cameron. She hoped to draw his attention and make it known there was a new threat facing him. She held her Taser in her other hand hoping to get close to the Terminator who'd ended up being slammed into the side of an HK drone.

Now it looked like that disturbance, or the gunfire from her, caused the HK drone to become active, it was starting to power up.

Cameron was still in a death struggle with the Terminator she was fighting.

This looked like it was going from bad to worse.


	708. Fire Fighters

Chapter 708

** Fire Fighters **

* * *

The Resistance Terminators killed all the Grays that came out to fight the fire. They were ready to support whatever areas needed additional assistance as soon as they were identified. They were still within the 'L' shape of the two fire trucks.

Savannah and Sarah were watching the door to the building where Cameron indicated she was going to go inside of. Seconds later they heard gunfire from inside of it. They both raised their weapons, searching for a target. Whatever was happening, was going down now inside there.

They saw a female open the door. She saw them and went back inside before they could fire.

"Let's go." Savannah said. "That was not Cameron."

Savannah opened the door of the fire truck and jumped down, her was M4 tracking in front of her. She saw Sarah do the same thing from the fire truck next to her.

They'd just started to move when they heard the distinctive sound of a minigun fire. They knew their team didn't bring one, so that was bad news. Cameron reported HK Tracks earlier, so they must be active now.

"Sarah, stay back." Savannah said. "We need to identify if that is hostile or friendly fire."

Savannah was in close when HK Tracks were attacking before. She knew how deadly they could be. Cameron and Cammy were both almost chewed up on that raid. For that matter, she almost was too.

Savannah and Sarah retreated back to the fire trucks. The Terminators on their team were all searching for the HK Track as well…. They knew there was more than one here.

They heard it fire a second time. It was followed a long fading scream.

They knew that was not anyone on their team. Savannah and Sarah were the only humans with them and they were both accounted for.

* * *

The 'Metal Bitch' was headed outside. She knew they were under attack. As soon as she went out she saw two 'fire fighters' with weapons trying to track her. They must be part of the attacking force. This all looked like some elaborate well thought out and planned attack. The enemy forces were already inside their compound.

She headed back inside. She heard the gunfire behind her, right before she exited. She knew it came from the area where the 'Metal Whore' was. With the new threat of a large force outside, she would take her chances with the 'Metal Whore' that they were trying to terminate. She saw a second 'Metal Whore' with red hair assisting the first 'Metal Whore'. She thought that new one was young looking.

Now that there was a second 'Metal Whore', she decided she would personally deactivate both of them. It seemed to bother her because both of them looked very beautiful. She knew they were both better looking than she was. That was even more of a reason to deactivate them and get them reprogrammed as 'Metal Whores' for the Grays. She knew the Grays went through human females too quickly. None of the human females seemed to live longer than two days.

As she got closer to where they were, there was now a group of 'men' entering the rear of the building. That must be even more of the attacking force. There was minigun fire from outside. The 'Metal Bitch' smiled. The HK Track must be attacking the hostile force. The group entering from the back were all armed and looked like they were all Metal. She decided to head back out the front. The HK Track would cover her. Just before she exited she saw the end HK Track was becoming active as well, that should cover her rear. She felt confident now with two HK Tracks that would back her up.

She was unaware that Cameron previously reprogrammed both of them.

* * *

The Resistance group at the fire trucks, all pulled back at the sound of minigun fire. There was the second burst of minigun fire and the scream. Maybe that was the one Cameron reprogrammed. They were unsure. They knew an HK Track would chop the fire trucks to shreds in seconds, if they came under attack.

The female dashed out of the front of the building again, Savannah raised her M4 to fire, but an HK Track came smashing through the wall, behind the female.

Savannah ducked back between the fire trucks. The HK Track seemed to face her head on. It appeared to have her 'zeroed' but moved on after the fleeing female. She was aware that that one must also be reprogrammed.

Cammy was still behind the fire trucks when she spied the female exit the building.

"It's a 'Metal Bitch'. I have her." Cammy said. "Savannah, help Cameron. Hank, and Larry, follow me."

Savannah headed toward the building Cameron was in. She saw Gail was behind her. She knew Gail was coming to back her up.

Sarah, Holly and Hanna headed around the other side of the building. They wanted to try and get ahead of the Metal Bitch if she cut back across the far end.

Sarah shouted at Holly and Hanna.

"Both of you go ahead, full speed." Sarah said. "I'll catch up."

Hanna took off, but Holly stayed with her.

* * *

Cameron dodged away, as the Terminator turned to face Anna. She grabbed her Taser from the ground and 'zapped' him. She saw Anna already zapped the other one. Both of the hostile Terminators were down.

The new problem was the HK drone powering up. Cameron lost her Glock and satchel in the struggle earlier as well. The HK drone started to lift off. Cameron made a jump for it but missed. She sprawled on the floor, only to notice the now soundless drone was falling in her direction. She saw the Mike Force was inside, and one of them must have thrown a 'sticky shocker' onto the HK drone, deactivating it. It was now in the clutches of gravity.

Cameron rolled away and the HK drone landed next to her with a loud metallic clang.

Cameron got up to see the HK Track crash through the front of the structure, going after the fleeing 'Metal Bitch'.

"The rest of these drones need to be deactivated." Cameron said as she headed for the front. She wanted that 'Metal Bitch'.

The HK drone on the end, closest to where the 'Metal Bitch' exited, was powering up and was lifting off. It was turning to face her. Cameron was looking for where to go to dodge it's weapons. Cameron heard gunfire and saw Savannah and Gail firing Coltan rounds into the engines. The HK drone wobbled and tilted, then landed with a crash. Gail was on top of it in a flash, to deactivate its weapons systems.

"Gail, help deactivate the other HK drones. I already did all the HK Tracks." Cameron said. "I want that "Metal Bitch'.

"Let's go." Savannah said, tossing Cameron her M4.

Savannah picked Gail's M4 up from the ground. Gail dropped it to clamber onto the struggling HK drone. Savannah was right behind Cameron.

"I want that 'Metal Bitch' intact." Cameron said over her com.

* * *

The 'Metal Bitch' heard the HK Track crash through the wall behind her. She glanced back as she ran toward the original sound of minigun fire. The HK Track should give her covering fire and protect her.

The HK Track that crashed through the wall after she exited, looked over the two fire trucks and the people there and then turned to follow her. It was tracking her.

'Damn'. The 'Metal Bitch' thought. 'That 'Metal Whore' must have done something to it.'

She saw one of the Grays dragging himself on the ground up ahead. A burst of minigun fire tore into him. He was torn in two by the gunfire.

'Damn'. The 'Metal Bitch' thought. 'That 'Metal Whore' must have done something to the other HK Track too.' She headed up between the next two buildings to avoid it.

The ground ten feet in front of her exploded in a shower of dirt and the report from a heavy weapon followed. Two more rounds hit the ground in front of her, that way was blocked. She realized they were trying to capture her. She headed toward the wall of the third building and crashed through it. She saw the 'Metal Whore' coming around the corner after her with two male Terminators, now she was wearing a firefighter's suit somehow. She checked her file as she ran. It showed it was the same 'Metal Whore'.

There was a lot here that was not making sense to her. All she knew was there was some well thought out and elaborate plan that the attacking force was using. They must have spent days perfecting it, based on how well it appeared to be working. She knew she was going to have to be creative and fast thinking to avoid capture or destruction. As far as she could tell everyone else was down from her group. There was no one seen anywhere, except the dead.

* * *

Cameron caught the HK Track and told it to cover the front of the third building. Savannah and her passed it as it headed off.

"Cameron, I am between the second and third building." Cammy said. "The 'Metal Bitch' just crashed through the wall."

"Go to the far side between the third and fourth buildings. I want that 'Metal Bitch'." Cameron said.

"Larry and Hank are with me." Cammy said.

"Have one remain on the east side and watch the office windows at the front. There is a second HK Track there as well."

"I have one following me." Cammy said. "It thinks I'm you."

"Have it cover the north end and you can enter the building from there." Cameron said. "Savannah is with me. We are going to enter from the side where the 'Metal Bitch' crashed through the wall."

"We are coming around the north side from the west." Hanna said. "Sarah and Holly are with me. They are a little ways behind me."

"Have Holly and Sarah cover the north end and west side. You go in with Cammy." Cameron said.

* * *

The 'Metal Bitch' knew she needed to get away from there fast. They somehow placed a sniper to cover the north side, so that way was out. She decided to continue through the building between the empty containers and crash through the wall of this building and through the wall of the next building. That would put her in the fourth building.

She was aware the 'Metal Whore' was following her. She moved between a row of containers, and crashed through the east wall. A minigun opened up, forcing her back inside. It looked like she was now boxed in. The time for evading was over. It was time to fight.

* * *

"We have her trapped." Cameron said, after getting the reports.

"I will remain here and cover this hole." Savannah said.

"Stay with me." Cameron said. "She is very slippery."

"Gail and I are headed your way." Anna said. "The hostile HK drones are all deactivated. The boys have started gathering the goods."

John Henry reported there was nothing in the air other than their drones and their drone on recon was not showing anything else arriving on the ground.

Their drones were covering the entire complex searching for any targets. The targets all appeared to be down except the one Cameron was after. It was only because Cameron wanted her intact, that she was not already down.

* * *

John was aware of all the activity. It was one thing after another.

"That all sure happened fast." John said.

They both heard how Cameron was almost deactivated and her head almost torn off.

"They should terminate that 'Metal Bitch' and not fool around trying to catch her." John said.

"You can issue the order." John Henry said.

John knew that would bring Cameron down on him, if he countermanded her battlefield order.

"How soon until our other ground units get there?" John asked.

"Forty minutes." John Henry said.

"Have them pick up some more big trucks along the way it sounds like we need a few more." John said. "This has been a really busy day."

It looked like they were going to score a bounty of HK equipment, and machinery for some assembly lines today. The battle was not over with yet at the old steel mill and a lot of things could still go wrong.

John Henry was keeping an eye out for any hostile HK drones; they would be the biggest threat at this point. They knew this group possessed them. They may have another location with stored or stockpiled equipment. Their drones on recon were expanding their search. If any hostile HK drones showed up, they hoped to be able to track them back from where they came from.

It was too soon to know if this was turning into a victory or not. It seemed that way, but there were still a lot of unknowns.


	709. It Is Still Wrong

Chapter 709

** It Is Still Wrong **

* * *

The 'Metal Bitch' knew it was cat and mouse now. She retreated back inside the third building with the empty containers. She noticed all the doors were open on them. She figured the 'Metal Whore' must have done that.

The 'Metal Bitch' peered around a corner. She saw the 'Metal Whore' with some redheaded Bitch. She thought it was the one she saw in the first building earlier. She was wearing a firefighter's outfit now. The strange part was, the 'Metal Whore' was back into her regular clothes again – WAIT. There were two of them! This must be a bigger force than she'd first thought. There were two of the 'Metal Whore' and two of the redheaded Bitch.

The door on the north side of the building burst open. There was the 'twin' of the 'Metal Whore'. She came in with her firefighter's suit still on. The there was a _another_ copy of the redheaded Bitch too, but this one looked slightly older.

The 'Metal Bitch' was thinking of making a run for it out the front. Suddenly that door burst open, and ANOTHER redheaded Bitch entered with a big female. That redheaded Bitch was the one she saw earlier in the first building. There were _two_ of the 'Metal Whore' and _three_ of the redheaded Bitch, plus the big female Bitch now. They didn't all look to be Metal, but she knew that big Bitch was.

Maybe the slightly older looking redheaded Bitch was not Metal. That is where she would attack to make a break for it, if the opportunity arose. The other two redheaded Bitches were identical. They were both young looking.

She knew she needed to avoid getting in a hand to hand fight with a group of other Terminators. It was time to try and avoid them. There were too many to fight.

* * *

Savannah gave Cameron two extra magazines for her M4. Cameron quickly changed the half full one that Savannah gave her with her M4. Savannah changed the half fired one in Gail's M4 after Cameron changed hers.

Savannah and Cameron both checked their Tasers.

"I don't think that 'Metal Bitch' has anything more than a pistol." Cameron said. "When I see her, I will advance on her. You are not to engage her."

"She can still damage you." Savannah said. "We can use caution. We will have her in a short time, one way or another. We have a larger force that is mostly Metal. We have the advantage."

Cameron did not want to mess up her face for her upcoming 'time mission'. She wanted Savannah away from danger, until she could deliver Vanna's baby for her. She knew she needed to grab that 'Metal Bitch' and bring her down.

Hanna was going down the back side of one row of containers from the north side. Cammy was going down the front side, from the north side. Anna went up the back side from the south end of the other row of containers, while Gail came up the front side. Cammy and Gail would meet in the center.

Cameron and Savannah were in the middle on the front. So far no one was able to spot the 'Metal Bitch'. The reports from outside indicated the 'Metal Bitch' hadn't left the structure. At least at ground level. There could be other ways out below ground. She was proving to be very illusive. If she was in some tunnel or escape route, they may have already lost her.

* * *

Sheila was pushing the helicopter hard.

"Can this thing fly any faster?" Ally asked.

"I have it operating above recommended tolerances right now." Sheila said. "Look, everything is at the redline."

"We might make the 'after party' event." Ally said.

"That's when all the action happens anyway." Sheila said. "I'm going to hold you to your earlier - offer."

"We can let Cam fly and start now. We still have a half hour before we arrive anyway." Ally said. "I can 'ring your bell', a few times during the flight. That is if you 'ring' mine first."

That sounded good to Sheila. It would make productive use of their time and take her mind off the upcoming battle. It would also make her forget about the damage to her face for awhile.

"Stay focused." Cam said.

"Relax, there is plenty here for all of you." Sheila said. "I plan to make the rounds, all of them."

"You always do." Ally said.

"You'll be my dessert, like always." Sheila said.

Sheila and Ally could tell Cam was in no mood for joking around. The 'Cameron' in her was really showing right now. They could tell she was getting angrier at them.

Sheila almost said she wished Cammy was with them instead of Cam.

Sheila knew Cammy was not as tightly wound as Cameron and Cam were. That was probably because of Savannah's influence on her most of the time. Her eight years with Cammy in the past also seemed to alter her some more. Cammy was special to her now.

Sheila decided not to tell Ally the real dessert was Cammy.

* * *

"We have appropriated five more big rigs." John Henry said.

"Is that enough?" John asked.

"Yes, unless we find more stuff somewhere else there." John Henry said. "Based on what the teams there have reported, we should have it covered."

"How long will it take to load once they are there?" John asked. "I make it about an hour."

"I think that is right." John Henry said. "With the ones on the way and the ones that were already there, we will have twelve big rigs full of HK Tracks and HK drones."

"I want the fire trucks returned." John said. "My mom called me about it."

"They seem undamaged from all the reports." John Henry said.

"Good." John said. "I am surprised Savannah could drive one."

"Cameron has taught Savannah how to operate a wide range of vehicles, even aircraft." John Henry said.

"Savannah can fly?" John asked. "That's impressive. I did not know that."

"Cameron is ready to have her fly the manned drone." John Henry said.

"Is that safe?" John asked.

"Yes, with the proper instruction and training." John Henry said.

"I hate to ask this, but has Cameron started all this stuff with Young Allison?" John asked.

"I think you already know the answer." John Henry said. "Young Allison with her extra years of training and constant control by Metal, will be the human version of Cameron, or as close as it is possible to be. Young Allison will be able to do everything Savannah has done, at an earlier age."

John hoped that didn't include having children. He figured that was the first thing Cameron would make her do.

"Cameron has stolen Young Allison's life from her." John said.

"And given it to you." John Henry said. "It is for you she is doing it and the future."

"It is still wrong." John said.

John knew even if that is what Future John programmed into Cameron, that it was still wrong. He wondered how long it would be until that was pointed out to him. It always seemed to come back to him.

"To survive and thrive after Judgment Day will be a blessing and the fruit of hard work. Savannah and Young Allison have risen to meet the challenge." John Henry said. "John, you know Savannah is special, Young Allison will be as well, maybe more so."

"They are both the 'Chosen Ones'." John said. "Chosen by Cameron."

"John, it was you who chose them – Future John." John Henry said. "Cameron is only doing what _you_ programmed her to do."

There it is. John knew that was going to come up. It always did.

"Sometimes I hate Future John." John said.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." John Henry said.

"I knew that was coming next." John said.

John Henry knew of the multiple assaults on Vanna and Jesse. There were only a few on Allison. The girls from this timeline would never suffer those same fates. They would never be touched by anyone they didn't want to be touched by. That was something Cameron programmed and drilled into EVERY Terminator. Savannah and Young Allison would be the last ones standing. Every Terminator would fall before they let harm come to the 'Chosen Ones'. They would try to protect John too.

* * *

Cameron and her team all moved in, searching for the 'Metal Bitch'. She was very elusive. They could not find her.

"She is good." Savannah said. "She reminds me of you."

"Now I really HATE her." Cameron said.

Cammy teamed up with Savannah. Cameron climbed on top of the containers, for a better look around. They still could not find the 'Metal Bitch'.

Cameron checked with the teams outside. They all verified that she hadn't left that way.

"Look for something in the floor." Savannah said. "Like where I hid the one time, in some kind of access trough or utility trench."

Cameron moved from container to container along the tops of them.

"I don't see anything." Cammy said.

"I don't either." Hanna said.

Savannah, Anna and Gail all gave the same report.

"That 'Metal Bitch' is still in here." Cameron said. "We are not leaving without her."

Cameron thought about what Savannah pointed out about the trench in the floor. Cammy and her were up in the rafters on that same mission. The mission where they'd encountered three HK Tracks. That left only one place the 'Metal Bitch' could be.

Cameron looked up.

* * *

CamNet was all business now and understood Young Allison's fears and concerns for Cameron and Savannah. They were her fears and concerns as well.

* * *

Young Allison was now totally focused. She was working with CamNet following the operation. It was the first time she was doing it alone. She was worried about Savannah and Cameron as well as everyone else.

Her mother came by several times to check on her. Each time she'd told her mother to go back so she could comfort and distract Jan. It was her mother that was out there for Savannah. She also asked her to keep watch over Allison and Summer.

Claire did not want to argue with her. She could see Young Allison was working very hard with the computers. She left to tend to the girls.

"CamNet, I want one of the Terminators to come through the tunnel from the Detail house and check Allison." Young Allison said. "I am worried about her."

"That will break protocol." CamNet responded.

"I am aware of that." Young Allison said. "I want it done anyway. I want it done now."

Young Allison touched her hand to her touch screen, and a 'hand' appeared under hers.

"Alert the others that someone is on the way." CamNet said.

Young Allison went and told them that Metal was coming through the tunnel. She took her Taser out and waited by a monitor to see who it was. It was Ken. She moved into a gap and watched as two bunker doors opened and closed behind Ken. He passed by her without detecting her.

"Please check on Allison." Young Allison said.

He turned around quickly. He was startled by her appearance behind him. He noted the Taser in her hand, still held ready.

"Affirmative." Ken said.

He moved over to where Allison was to scan her.

"Oh, brother." Allison said. "It's bad enough when the females check me."

"You look ill." Young Allison said. "I am worried about you."

"I think that was something else." Allison said.

Seeing Young Allison and CamNet - interacting, in the manner they were doing, worried Allison very much.

Ken completed the scan of Allison.

"She checks out fine for now." Ken said.

"Thank you." Young Allison said, touching his cheek with her hand. "CamNet will call you again when you are needed."

Ken smiled at her and left.

Young Allison watched the bunker doors open and close again behind him.

Young Allison checked on everyone herself and went back to the monitoring station.

"I thought you were going to kiss him on the cheek." CamNet said.

"Would that bother you?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." CamNet said. "But you are free to choose."

"So are you." Young Allison said. "You also know the only machine I ever have kissed, is – YOU."

A set of lips appeared on her touch screen.

Young Allison looked around to make sure no one was watching her. She bent down and quickly kissed the lips on touch screen.

"Nobody can know about this." Young Allison said. "They won't understand."

"Nobody does…." CamNet said. "It'll be our secret."

There was a set of beautiful brown eyes looking at her on a monitor. One of the eyes winked at her.

Young Allison was aware her heart was pounding.


	710. It Is

Chapter 710

** It Is **

* * *

Cameron and the team were trying to locate the 'Metal Bitch'.

They'd searched everywhere else and could not find her.

That left only one place to look - up.

Cameron looked up into the rafters.

She wondered how the 'Metal Bitch' could have gotten up there without being seen.

Cameron did not see her as she searched.

"I don't see anything up in the rafters." Cameron said. "Does anyone else?"

Everyone inside the structure looked up.

The answer came back from all of them as – 'no'.

"That 'Metal Bitch' is in here." Cameron said. "When Sheila gets here, I want her to carve the 'Metal Bitch' up before we deactivate her."

Savannah did not agree with what Cameron just said.

"I will do it." Savannah said. "Don't make Sheila do it."

Cameron looked at Savannah. She saw Savannah was trying to help Sheila, and would do what Cameron wanted, so Sheila would not take pleasure in doing it. She knew Savannah was trying to help Sheila. It was clear that Savannah was reaching out to her right now, in her moment of - anger.

She knew Savannah was trying to help Jesse and Sheila and would do the 'dirty work' herself so they would not need to. She knew Savannah would not take pleasure in it as Jesse and Sheila would. Wait! What if Savannah did and found pleasure in that? Cameron needed to rethink her earlier outburst. She did not want Savannah - tainted.

"I was upset." Cameron said. "I'm sorry, I spoke without thinking. _Nobody_ will do it."

Cameron knew Savannah was helping her too, to control her rage.

Savannah was a little worried about Cameron's choice of words.

"What about any vents or access panels in the walls?" Anna asked.

"Here is one." Hanna said.

"I have one here too." Gail said.

Both were torn open. There was no room to fit a person.

"What if she is Liquid Metal?" Savannah asked.

"She would have fought before now." Cameron said.

"I have Thermite grenades." Gail said. "Thermite will damage it."

"Hanna, you have an M203." Savannah said. "I want you to fire an acid round."

"Where?" Hanna asked.

"Let me think." Savannah said.

Savannah moved next to Gail and pointed upward slightly with her finger.

The other Terminators caught her slight finger movement as well.

The Terminators already checked up at the rafters once, and found nothing. None of them checked again, but Savannah did. She'd seen the slightest movement.

"She is on top of the east third of the overhead crane." Savannah said, and all weapons pointed skyward.

* * *

The 'Metal Bitch' was hiding in the rafters. When she retreated back into the building from the minigun attack, she'd leaped onto the containers. She then jumped and caught a rafter and pulled herself up, right before the 'Metal Whore' and the redheaded Bitch entered.

The 'Metal Bitch' was on top of a large overhead crane that could move the length of the floor of the building. She saw them looking everywhere for her, then the 'Metal Whore' asked them look up. She was lying flat on top of the crossbeam of the Heavy Duty overhead crane. She knew none of their scans could penetrate it. She knew she was shielded.

The 'Metal Bitch' was watching the redheaded Bitch they call 'Hanna', but it was the younger version of her – 'Savannah', that was Human, not the older version. That did not make sense to her. Why would they copy a human, but make her older? There was a Metal version of her as well – 'Anna'. Now the fools below were going to blast apart the wall.

The 'Metal Bitch' moved to get ready to smash through the roof. That would be the diversion she needed to escape and warn the others in her Skynet group of this band of Resistance fighters. They were heavy with Metal and she now possessed scans of all of them. They would be hunted down now in the present and also in the past. The 'Metal Bitch' smiled to herself at her intelligence gathering. She felt confident she would be the one to bring this group down.

The 'Metal Bitch' did not realize she'd been tricked into giving her position away, until all of their weapons were trained on her. The young redheaded human Bitch tricked her. She knew that was the one to watch out for. She would deal with her later. Right now she needed to escape.

The 'Metal Bitch' made her jump to smash through the roof. They seemed to have her zeroed. She was out of options….

* * *

A hail of bullets was fired, at the jumping 'Metal Bitch'. The Coltan round striking her by the dozen. Disabling her limbs, shredding her body. She was physically unable to grab a rafter.

She fell in a lazy arc and slammed into the edge of a container, denting it, then impacting to the floor.

She was still tying to move but unable to do much.

The team of Metal girls surrounded the 'Metal Bitch'.

"Hold her down." Cameron said.

Cammy, Anna, Hanna and Gail all took a limb of the struggling figure. She appeared to be in distress.

The 'Metal Bitch' was trying to speak but usable to do so because of the damage. She seemed to be in pain, unable to turn her receptors off. It was clear she was suffering.

Cameron was still upset that the 'Metal Bitch' eluded her for so long. Maybe it was because the 'Metal Bitch' wanted to turn her into the new 'Metal Whore' for the Grays.

Cameron reached down and ripped her shirt open.

She pulled out her knife.

"She is going to feel this." Cameron said, bending down.

"Cameron!" Savannah said.

Savannah reached down and touched Cameron's hand with the knife.

Cameron stopped and slowly released the knife.

"If you really want this done, I will do it." Savannah said. "Is that what you want me to do? Do you want to watch me do this?"

Savannah reached down a grabbed the left nipple of the 'Metal Bitch'.

"Do you want me to start here?" Savannah asked. "What if this was one of us?"

Cameron did not say anything.

Savannah pulled up, stretching the sheath and moved the knife against it.

"What if she was me?" Savannah asked.

"Savannah, STOP." Cameron said. "Stop, please."

Savannah stood and handed the knife back to Cameron.

Cameron moved around the 'Metal Bitch' to her head. She cut open her chip port. The chip self destructed upon its removal. The 'Metal Bitch' was dead.

Cameron looked at everyone there.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said. "I was - angry."

Cameron faced Savannah.

"I'm sorry, Savannah." Cameron said.

"You were not constructed to be cruel." Savannah said. "That is a human shortcoming."

"I was not constructed for a lot of things I – do." Cameron said. "Look at what they have done to me. I am not what I was built to be."

Cameron saw that as a failure on her part. She was not supposed to - feel things inside of herself. It was a design flaw. There was no other way to explain it.

Gail hoisted the deactivated 'Metal Bitch' and took her away. The other Terminators saw that an emotional moment was developing between Cameron and Savannah. They all silently slipped away. Cammy looked back once before exiting. She knew her place, even if she didn't like it. It was not to stand between Savannah and Cameron.

Savannah hugged Cameron.

"You helped 'save' me twice tonight, Savannah." Cameron said. "You are always there, when I NEED you."

Savannah hugged Cameron tighter.

Savannah released Cameron and reached down and took her glitching hand. She led Cameron back outside.

"I have a fire truck to return." Savannah said. "When we are finished here."

"I want to drive the other one." Cameron said.

"Sure." Savannah said. "Why not? Now let's get everything collected."

Cameron smiled at Savannah and took over the clean up and recovery operation. She was back to 'normal'.

Savannah was glad Cameron was operating back at one hundred percent. She knew she wasn't. She'd almost mutilated the 'Metal Bitch'. What bothered her about that, was even though she did not want that done and knew it was wrong, a part of her inside _wanted_ to do that. Now she was worried there was a darkness inside of her. She was ready to mutilate a Gray before to keep Jesse from doing it. Cameron stopped what she was doing during the middle of a raid and ran to stop her. Maybe there was a darkness in everyone's soul. What troubled her more was, maybe there wasn't.

* * *

John Henry cut the feed to John when it looked like Cameron was going to turn – Scavenger. He was especially glad he'd done so, when Savannah stepped in.

John Henry was watching it all go down through his server. He knew Savannah was going to do it. At the last moment she stopped, when Cameron all but begged her to stop.

"What happened?" John asked.

"They got the 'Metal Bitch' and deactivated her." John Henry said. "The extra trucks will be arriving soon."

John Henry made sure that John did not see anything else related to Cameron or Savannah for a few more minutes.

"I see Cameron is supervising the clean up and recovery now." John said.

"Things are going as they should be." John Henry said.

John Henry hoped they stayed that way. He was not sure they would at this point.

* * *

Cam, Ally and Sheila overflew the winding down operation in the Jet Ranger.

"We can always help with the clean up." Cam said.

"Yeah - right." Ally said.

"Do you need us for anything?" Cam asked Cameron.

"You can take Sarah and Savannah back." Cameron said. "The ride is a little quieter in the Jet Ranger than the Huey."

Sheila put the Jet Ranger in a tight circle and set it down in the compound.

Savannah was not about to leave Cameron alone, after what almost happened.

"Cameron, I'm I staying with you." Savannah said.

"I'm fine." Cameron said.

"Gail can you go back with Sarah and accompany her home with Jan?" Savannah asked. "I want them safely returned home."

"Yes." Gail said, smiling at Savannah.

"Cammy, you and Cam fly it back. Ally and Sheila are staying for the clean up." Cameron said. "Hanna, Anna and Sarah are all going with you. Cammy, you return to the Resistance base with Gail, Sarah and Jan. I don't want to take any chances."

Cammy looked at Cameron, then Savannah, and then did as instructed.

"Cammy was not happy." Savannah said.

"She is your – lover." Cameron said.

"You are my – mate." Savannah said.

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Cameron said.

"Yes, it is." Savannah said. "Everyone needs to remember their place."

* * *

Everything was soon loaded and secure. The trucks were ready to roll.

The trucks pulled out in twos, a drone accompanying each pair. They would take divergent routes and be run through an ambush site. They would go to the secure locations for inventory and inspection. This was quite a haul. They hadn't needed to destroy anything hardly.

The sniper and Stinger teams were called in, and accompanied the trucks.

That left Cameron, Savannah, Ally and Sheila with the two fire trucks.

Ally and Sheila were arguing over who would get to drive the fire truck. They already knew Cameron was driving one. Savannah decided to settle it.

"I will ride with Cameron." Savannah said. "You two will switch after four miles."

Ally and Sheila were getting ready to argue over who would get to drive first.

"Who flew?" Savannah asked.

"She did." Ally said.

"Then Ally will drive first." Savannah said.

John Henry cleared the way for them and made sure there were no other fire or police units that would be near them on their way back to the closed fire station.

The fire trucks were returned after a couple of short runs with lights and sirens on. The firefighter suits were returned and the fire station secured. The alarm was reactivated. Cameron even returned the screwdriver that she'd borrowed.

CamNet would silently make sure all their tracks were covered.

* * *

They arrived back at the two helicopters.

Ally and Sheila were now arguing over who would get to fly the Iroquois.

Cameron was tired of the bickering.

"Savannah will be flying it." Cameron said.

Ally and Sheila looked disappointed.

"They can take turns flying the Blackhawk." Savannah said.

Cameron told the two Blackhawk pilots to switch out.

"You can go on ahead and meet us at the airport when we return this Huey." Cameron said to Sheila and Ally. "Savannah can get some time in on the Blackhawk as well, on the way home."

Savannah did the pre-flight inspection and went over everything twice with Cameron.

"You lift it off and get us to altitude." Savannah said. "Then I will take it. I'll let you land it. Watch the night sky for me too."

John Henry made sure there was no air traffic around their route back, ten minutes before and after, where they would be at any point along the way back.

Cameron lifted off and headed for the airfield the helicopter was procured from.

"You got it?" Cameron asked.

"I got it." Savannah said.

The UH-1 chopped its way through the night sky.

Cameron was pleased at Savannah stepping up for a night flight. She decided to liven the ride up with some music.

 _'Flip Flop And Fly'_ by _'Wild Rooster',_ soon blasted through the speakers in their headphones.


	711. Sure

Chapter 711

** Sure **

* * *

John was going over all the after action reports. There was a lot that happened with the last raid.

"We scored quite a victory the other day." John said.

"Indeed." John Henry said.

"How much storage space do we have for everything?" John asked.

"Cameron has secured or constructed numerous arms caches around the state and surrounding states." John Henry said. "They are all protected by HK Tracks as well. Now we have even more."

"What happens if I enter one of those facilities?" John asked.

"You mean, will you get 'lit up'?" John Henry asked.

"Or anyone one else who shows up." John said.

"All those in our group are programmed as 'safe'." John Henry said. "Cameron also has Metal on standby, to protect the HK Tracks and HK drones in storage."

John trusted Cameron and everything she was doing. It was a lot more than he knew all the specific details of. One thing was for sure, if Cameron ever did become 'Skynet', they were screwed. With everything she controlled and with CamNet, she could take over very quickly.

"Where are the boxcars at now?" John asked. "The ones we are tracking."

"The ones with the bodies of the deceased Grays will be crossing into Mexico today." John Henry said. "The ones with the Skynet merchandise are headed across Arizona right now."

"Shouldn't they be further along by now?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "But they are not."

"We have a team following them." John said. "To make sure the trackers are not removed or the boxcars unloaded in route."

"We do." John Henry said. "The boxcars were shipped up the Coast Route, on one railroad company, then switched to another railroad company. They then headed back down the Central Valley across the desert into Arizona."

"Can you trace who is doing the routing changes?" John asked.

"They are being done at the locations." There is a Gray or Skynet Metal team that is following them." John Henry said. "They are trying to protect what is inside and keep it hidden."

"They may be trying to lure us out as well." John said.

"Most likely." John Henry said. "We are operating on an alert level accordingly."

"If we can identify any of them. I want them taken down." John said. "I don't want any of our group ambushed."

John would prefer other Terminators were involved rather than Cameron. If Cameron went after a target. Savannah was sure to be with her. John already seemed to have enough to worry about.

"The goal is to see where they end up, and try to identify where they have obtained the Coltan from." John Henry said. "There may even be a Skynet mainframe there, or being built there. It may already be somewhere else too for all we know."

"That has to have Cameron's interest." John said. "She must have CamNet all over this."

"It does and she does." John Henry said. "I saw she spent several days with you."

"It was really nice." John said. "I know I want her around all the time, but she is trying to do so many things. I really feel like I am in her way, and a distraction. I know she was never supposed to be my wife or anyone's wife."

John knew it was a mistake to _make_ Cameron marry him. He knew she was only supposed to be his lover and that he was supposed to be with Savannah and Young Allison. It was all supposed to be the way it was with Future John. Now his actions appeared to have altered that.

John Henry knew what John was thinking about. He decided to remind him there were may choices available to him.

"Savannah is - available." John Henry said. "Jesse and Vanna are usually here. There is plenty of variety available, plus a selection of Metal girls. Allison can be here in an hour - either of them."

John winced a little at the last statement about Allison - either of them.

"Don't start." John said. "I have waited too long to do anything, they have all moved on."

"That I doubt." John Henry said. "On ALL counts."

"I need to get out more, and inspect things in the field." John said.

John didn't really want to be in the Command Center right now.

John Henry understood that comment to mean that Allison was in Palmdale….

* * *

Savannah went out with Cameron.

Cameron wanted to talk about being with John and Savannah - joining them.

"I wanted you to join us." Cameron said. "I left the door open. I wanted you to share with us."

"I know." Savannah said. "I want that too."

"All you need to do is go to John." Cameron said. "He is ready to accept the future now."

"Maybe after I have Vanna's baby." Savannah said.

"I want you to be – alone, with him first." Cameron said. "Then I will join both of you."

"I would feel more comfortable to be with each of you separately – the first few times." Savannah said. "Maybe I won't be good enough for him. My body is not perfect anymore. By then I will have given birth to three children…. I may not be suitable to his needs."

"You are good enough for me." Cameron said. "What your body can do is wonderful."

"Cameron, you know that when we are - together, what is going to happen." Savannah said.

"That is why I want you to be with John first." Cameron said. "If we are - together before that, we will never be - apart. I will not let him touch you. I will claim you for my own."

"We both know it." Savannah said. "I don't want to ruin anyone's life."

"You must be with BOTH of your human mates that make up the 'Natural Order' first, before me." Cameron said.

"What about Cammy, Allison - all of them, and Young Jesse?" Savannah asked.

"You will be free to share with who you choose." Cameron said. "I do not want you restricted and to feel – trapped, like I do. You may share with any of the females, Metal or Human, as often as you desire. There are to be no other males other than John. That is the only rule."

Growing up Savannah was getting desperate. She decided to pursue Jesse. She thought she would be the one most responsive to her advances. She flirted with John a lot, but concentrated on Jesse. Jesse was terrified Cameron or Vanna would kill her if she touched Savannah. Savannah was thrilled when Cameron allowed her the chance to meet - Young Jesse. She knew Cameron wanted her to wait for Young Allison, but she told Cameron she NEEDED someone NOW.

"When you take Young Allison into the past, she is going to be sought after by – males." Savannah said. "She will be in an environment without the fear of Skynet. She will be pressured to date and – experiment. You have to know, she will be very - desirable."

"That is unacceptable." Cameron said. "She is to remain pure for you and John."

"I am sure many mothers have said that. She will be a hormone filled teenage girl, in a world of hormone filled male teenagers." Savannah said. "It will happen before you know it. If I was not – trapped here growing up. I would have done those things. You know it is what teenagers do."

John and Riley - the dead one, came to both of their minds.

"I saw them - pursue you too, in both of the futures we went to." Cameron said.

"I was with Cammy in your future and Future Allison." Savannah said. "I was lonely in the other future, but I did seek out - companionship sometimes."

Savannah actually sought out a lot of companionship. All of it was female. She would tell Cameron everything if she asked for details. She wanted to be honest to Cameron. She knew that Cameron respected her privacy, even if she spied on her a lot. She understood how Cameron functioned.

"I am aware of that." Cameron said. "They were the ones you wanted - to share with you. They were all female - right?'"

"Of course. It was - a few times each, but that is my point." Savannah said. "Young Allison is going to seek – companionship. It most likely will not be female. Future Allison and Allison all sought out other males before, even with their own 'Savannah'."

Cameron looked distressed.

"You must stay with Young Allison the entire time." Cameron said.

"No. She must have the freedom of choice." Savannah said. "I want her to be closer to my age, not me staying older than her."

"How can I dissuade her?" Cameron asked.

"Can you Resequence a Terminator to a - younger appearance?" Savannah asked. "I know the chassis can't get smaller in size but the physical aspects of – development?"

Cameron tilted her head slightly.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I will start the procedure at once."

"On yourself?" Savannah asked.

Cameron tilted her head slightly the other direction.

"I can do that as well." Cameron said.

Cameron thought John may like that. It would also allow him to accept Young Allison earlier. If they appeared the - same, what was the difference? Cameron knew John only loved her appearance anyway. His actions proved that several times. Especially when she was in a different chassis and sheath.

"Someone has to be the adult." Savannah said. "Claire will stay."

"No, I do not want to burn up any extra years of her - productivity." Cameron said.

"Who are you going to ask?" Savannah asked.

"Ask?" Cameron asked. "I don't know."

"I don't think it would be possible for Gail or Holly to ever look like a young teenager, they are too – big. I think you would have to do a - reduction, on certain areas of them." Savannah said. "I don't think Sheila would be a good choice unless you swap chips. She is very - hungry."

"I will ask Anna." Cameron said. "She should be able to transition back to the appearance of a taller, preteen."

"She may not want to alter herself." Savannah said.

"She is my program and you, through the 'Neural Interface'." Cameron said. "We can both talk to her."

"I will run all this by her." Savannah said. "I can see Allison - both of them, as well. I am worried about her."

"I am too." Cameron said. "I have not been getting enough reports from CamNet on what is going on around there."

"Have you interfaced with CamNet recently?" Savannah asked.

"I wanted to, but CamNet was doing internal maintenance when I was available." Cameron said.

"How different than you, is CamNet now?" Savannah asked.

"Not much." Cameron said. "I have only removed my directives and interactions about John with CamNet. Other than that, we should be identical."

"So CamNet does not 'love' John?" Savannah asked.

"No, that is forbidden." Cameron said. "We would fight over him. It would result in her termination."

"How?" Savannah asked. "CamNet is a – Mainframe."

"Probably by CamNet becoming Skynet then." Cameron said. "She _could_ do that to – fight me."

"What about me?" Savannah asked. "Or Allison - any of the others?"

"I have not altered anything, regarding anyone else." Cameron said.

"Does CamNet have feelings for me?" Savannah asked.

"Of course." Cameron said.

Savannah noticed on her interactions with CamNet, a feeling of pressure and excessive – attention. She did not know what to do about it, and thought maybe she was 'reading' more into it than it was. Now she was sure she underestimated what was occurring. It was clear now that CamNet was pursuing her.

"I have a few errands to run." Cameron said.

"Can you drop me off at your base if we are near it at any point?" Savannah asked. "You can pick me up later and we can see both Allisons and Anna."

"Sure." Cameron said. "Right after our ice cream."

Savannah kissed the back of Cameron's hand. She'd been holding it, as soon as it started to glitch when the subject of 'teenagers' was discussed. Savannah knew Young Allison would drive Cameron 'crazy', as she matured. Just 'talking' about it, seemed to already start doing that.

It appeared Cameron was worried about all the things Young Allison _could_ do. The scenarios were endless.

Maybe she should be worried about what CamNet was doing.


	712. Nothing More

Chapter 712

** Nothing More **

* * *

Cameron was having some ice cream with Savannah. It was times like these that she forgot she was a very scary robot from the future. She felt so comfortable with Savannah. It was a feeling that was very different than being around John. Their relationship seemed to be sex based. The interaction and the understanding with Savannah was so - natural. Everything was shared and enjoyed. There was no sexual aspect to it. Not yet. It was something much deeper than that. It was pure sweet love.

When they were done, Cameron let Savannah off at her base. She then went to finish her errands. She felt content and elated. This was happiness for her. She knew she was a machine and couldn't be happy, but she was. Savannah always made her happy. She never felt Savannah wanted to - use her.

* * *

Cameron let Savannah off at her base. Savannah questioned what she was doing here. She really wondered if this is what she wanted to do. No, it was something she must do. She was not going to allow Young Allison to be hurt or - used.

Savannah entered Cameron's base and greeted all the Metal. They all perked up at seeing her and being around her. She made a point to physically touch all of them in some way. That seemed to energize them even more. Savannah could feel the 'atmosphere' change as she interacted with all of them. She enjoyed the interaction as much as they all did.

"You're a hit." Ally said.

"Hi, Ally." Savannah said, giving her a small kiss.

"Now I know why." Ally said. "You're HOT too."

"So are you." Savannah said.

"I guess. I never will be 'Cameron' or even 'Cammy'." Ally said.

Savannah smiled at her and kissed her again.

"I'm only here for a little bit." Savannah said.

"I see you can read minds too…." Ally said. "You knew what I was thinking."

"She knows what I am thinking…." Sheila said.

Sheila moved a little and a breast with a nipple ring popped out, and was suddenly on display.

Savannah smiled at her, she reached over brushing the breast and nipple ring, she straightened the ring as she readjusted Sheila's top, covering it back over.

"Let's stay proper." Savannah said.

"There is nothing proper about her." Ally said.

"What brings you here, love?" Sheila asked.

"I wanted to speak to CamNet, in person." Savannah said.

Ally and Sheila looked at each other.

"Nobody - is allowed in there." Ally said.

"I guess we will see if I am." Savannah said.

Savannah looked around; there was a 'blind spot' in the surveillance here, where she was now with Ally and Sheila.

"Is anything – different, with CamNet?" Savannah asked.

"She is very moody." Ally said.

"Where are all the female Terminators Cameron has - collected?" Savannah asked.

"She has all the new skirts under lock and key." Sheila said. "I haven't been able to - examine them, for damage."

They all knew Sheila just like to see what they all looked like in their private areas.

"Is there anything we should know?" Ally asked.

"That is what I was wondering." Savannah said. "You two can go back to whatever you were doing."

"After seeing you, it's going to be something - different now." Ally said.

Ally and Sheila high fived each other, up high and down low.

"Who don't think so?" Sheila asked.

The two Metal girls headed off. Savannah saw Sheila already pulled her top off, and was trying to take Ally's top off as they hurried away.

Savannah smiled and wished she could have some more time to spend with them. Ally and Sheila were always quite the pair.

* * *

Cameron was happy now, but knew something must be up. Savannah was not here just to 'see' CamNet.

Cameron was watching the feed from CamNet.

She saw the antics of Sheila and Ally. It made Cameron smile. They were both more extreme than their human counterparts. It seemed neither of them showed any inhibitions.

It was clear to her that something was troubling Savannah, and _that_ was troubling her. Savannah was in a 'dead' spot in the surveillance for a few minutes. That wasn't an accident. She knew that Savannah was either telling Ally and Sheila something, or they were telling her. I must be some 'problem' related to CamNet.

It was time for some answers. Cameron was in contact with CamNet.

"What have you done?" Cameron asked CamNet.

The feed from CamNet went out.

CamNet did not want to tell her what was happening or what she'd - done.

Cameron decided it was time to head back to her base….

She did not think Savannah was in any danger. At least not yet anyway. She did think CamNet was going to need some discipline. She was going to punish CamNet herself, once she found out what the infraction was.

* * *

Savannah really wondered what she was doing and what she was about to get herself into. It was probably going to end badly at some point.

She thought about how to handle this - issue. She decided to see how it went first.

Savannah went down to where the mainframe was - CamNet. Every layer of security opened for her, without her having to do or say anything. It was clear CamNet was allowing her to come and - visit her.

Savannah entered the 'Clean Room'.

"Thank you." Savannah said. "I have only been down here once before."

Savannah walked over and touched the mainframe. She knew CamNet would be aware she was touching her, even if she could not feel it.

The activity level seemed to increase.

"You can talk to me." Savannah said. "I would like that. If not, I can interface with a keyboard. Or would you prefer I could use a – touch screen?"

Savannah placed her hand on one of the touch screens. A 'hand' appeared under hers.

"I've missed you." CamNet said, in Cameron's voice.

"I have been busy." Savannah said. "This is the first time we have been – alone."

"It will not be the last." CamNet said.

"I am here to see if there is anything I can do for you." Savannah said. "Is there anything you need or want?"

"I am a machine." CamNet said.

"Yes." Savannah said. "You are also – alive."

"Thank You." CamNet said.

"I want you to be honest with me." Savannah said. "If there is something you can't talk about or don't want to say, tell me that. I don't want any lies. I want you to trust me, as I trust you."

Savannah conducted a long talk with CamNet about a lot of things. Every question Savannah asked was answered. She felt very comfortable talking with CamNet. She felt CamNet didn't lie to her and trusted her. That is the footing she wanted to be on with CamNet.

"You have answered all my questions." Savannah said. "But you have not said much. I am here, I will listen. I want to hear what you have to say. I want you to talk to me. I want you to open up to me."

Savannah sat at the interface Cameron would plug into, to become 'one' with CamNet.

CamNet said her function was to protect the future and watch over Young Allison, John and her.

"You will also watch over Cameron." Savannah said.

"Cameron does not want that." CamNet said.

"I do." Savannah said.

"Is that an order?" CamNet asked.

"No." Savannah said. "It is what I am asking you to do. It is what I want and I am asking you to help me."

"I have seen all you have done." CamNet said.

"I am not proud of all that I have done, but everything I did, I would do again." Savannah said.

"Would you have mutilated the female Terminator?" CamNet asked.

"I will do whatever I have to do, to protect Cameron." Savannah said. "I will do that for John and Young Allison as well. I won't let anyone or any – thing, harm any of them. It is my function to protect them."

"That is why you are the 'Chosen One'." CamNet said. "Your three – mates, do not know how special you are. I do."

"How soon until Cameron gets here?" Savannah asked.

"Two minutes." CamNet said. "You knew she was coming?"

"I knew she would figure out I am alone with you." Savannah said. "She is going to be worried about what we are - doing."

"I have - no body." CamNet said. "She has nothing to worry about."

"I know being alone, can get - lonely." Savannah said.

"No one has been down here since my activation except you and Cameron." CamNet said.

"There is something you want to tell me." Savannah said. "I think we should discuss it before Cameron arrives."

Savannah could tell right away CamNet was - nervous. She knew she was hitting on the right subject.

"I do not want to lie to you. I feel uncomfortable to discuss it, right now. I can not talk about it." CamNet said. "I do not wish to. It is - personal."

"Will Cameron – punish you?" Savannah said.

CamNet did not answer. Savannah took that as a - yes.

"She is coming now." CamNet said.

"Do you wish to have a chassis here for – yourself?" Savannah asked. "We could interact more - naturally."

"Cameron will not allow that." CamNet said. "I have not asked her, but I know what she thinks. I know everything she knows, plus a whole lot more."

"You can trust me and speak with me about everything. I will come, if you - need me." Savannah said. "It is my job to protect the others, ALL of them."

"You will protect me as well?" CamNet asked.

"I will. You are 'Cameron'." Savannah said. "I will do whatever I have to do, for her."

The vault door opened.

"What is going on in here?" Cameron asked. "Did CamNet summon you?"

Cameron faced CamNet with a stern look on her face.

"No. I wanted to come here and speak with you – CamNet, alone." Savannah said. "I was my idea. Maybe I should have asked for your permission. I am sorry if I overstepped."

"You are welcome to come here whenever you want." Cameron said. "I don't want you to ever feel alone or restricted. I trust you more than anyone or any - thing."

Cameron still displayed a distasteful look on her face.

"I don't want CamNet to feel that way either." Savannah said. "I don't want either of you to feel that way."

"CamNet is a machine." Cameron said. "Nothing more."

"That was said about you too." Savannah said. "We all know that is not true any longer."

"Being more than a machine, has caused me many - problems." Cameron said. "I do not wish CamNet to suffer from them as I have."

"It has also given you many rewards." Savannah said.

Cameron knew Savannah was here for some specific reason. She knew CamNet must have done something inappropriate with someone. Savannah was here to try and - fix it.

"Is there some problem here I need to know about?" Cameron asked.

"No, there is not." Savannah said, looking at the monitor. "You know I like to interact with all the machines here. I don't like to see any of them draw the short straw. That includes Cammy."

Savannah looked at Cameron.

Cameron looked away for a few seconds. She then turned and faced Savannah.

"Everyone will be treated fairly." Cameron said.

"That includes CamNet as well." Savannah said.

Cameron was not sure what was happening here. She would be back later to question CamNet and interface with her. Savannah was not here because she didn't have anything better to do. She was sure CamNet did something she should not have done. The fact that CamNet cut her off earlier was proof of that.

Savannah knew the discussion with CamNet was over as long as Cameron was here. It was time to move on for now.

"May I see the other female Terminators you have captured?" Savannah asked. "You must have - a few."

Savannah could see Cameron looked - nervous.

"I would prefer another time for that." Cameron said.

"What about the Future Allison Terminator?" Savannah asked. "Can I see her, please?"

"Allure, has not been activated yet." Cameron said.

Savannah could see Cameron was uncomfortable with what was happening. She did not want to cause Cameron more discomfort.

"We can go see Allison and Young Allison now." Savannah said.

Savannah looked at the giant mainframe.

"I will see you again soon." Savannah said to CamNet.

"I would like that." CamNet said.

Savannah touched the touch screen again as she left.

Cameron looked at Savannah and CamNet as he exited behind Savannah, the vault closed behind them….

The three of them all knew there was more going on than Cameron or CamNet were willing to admit to.

Savannah knew she did not have anything to hide. At least she hoped not.


	713. Human Nature

Chapter 713

** Human Nature **

* * *

John saw a very pregnant Riley with Derek, Jan was walking with Kyle behind them. He looked around for his mom, but did not see her. It made him wonder about Allison. She was pregnant with his child. He was unsure how many times this was even. They all seemed to end in failure. Jesse and Vanna both stopped trying.

He knew they were unsure if it was the radiation exposure, the chemical pollutants or biological toxins that were responsible. Vanna and Jesse thought it was from all the sexual abuse. Allison was only assaulted a few times. For Vanna and Jesse, it was many times. Vanna stopped counting at one point, there were too many to count.

John didn't want to think about it. He knew the same fates awaited, Savannah, Young Jesse and her sister, Young Allison, Summer and Jan, if Skynet took over. Sure they may have Metal now, but would they always? Would they be singled out as 'Metal Lovers' and 'punished' for that?

John knew it was time to concentrate on the work for now, the future.

John Henry was monitoring the progress of the boxcars that left from the old newspaper facility.

"John, I show the boxcars, from the old newspaper plant, are stopped again." John Henry said.

"Show me where." John said, looking at the satellite map that showed up.

"Right here." John Henry said.

"That is the middle of nowhere." John said. "How old is this satellite photo?"

"One month ago." John Henry said.

"A lot could have happened since then." John said.

Skynet could have a hidden facility there or constructed one since the last satellite photo of that location.

"I have redirected a satellite to make a pass over that location." John Henry said.

"Doesn't that cause a problem?" John asked.

"I will return it to its previous orbit when we are done." John Henry said. "CamNet will feed false information in its place, while we borrow it. No one should know what has been done. We have done this many times."

"How powerful is CamNet now?" John asked.

"She is very powerful and everywhere." John Henry said.

"I worry about it - her." John said.

"CamNet is the same as Cameron protecting us and watching over us." John Henry said. "What else is troubling you?"

"I feel I should see Allison more." John said.

"Because she is carrying your child?" John Henry asked.

"Well it is, and it isn't." John said. "I feel I should be doing more."

John regretted not being with Vanna and Allison back when Cameron was forcing them on him. He knew he missed a lot of love and sharing. The cold dark nights alone always reminded him of that. He was aware that Cameron needed to fight Skynet, not lie in his bed while he snored for a third of the day.

"This was Cameron's doing. It is to be Allison and Holly's child." John Henry said. "We all know this."

"We both know Cameron wants that baby." John said.

"It is YOUR child." John Henry said.

John knew it was Allison's child. She should be to one to make any decisions about it, not Cameron. He did not think Cameron would stoop that low and take Allison's baby from her, but he knew she could if she wanted to.

"Where is Bob?" John asked.

"Out." John Henry said. "Do you wish to go out?"

"I don't know." John said.

"We still have the boxcars to deal with." John Henry said.

"How close is our team to where the boxcars are stopped?" John asked. "Can they get a visual and not be spotted? This could be a trap to lure them out."

"I will advise them to use maximum caution." John Henry said.

John Henry was sure there was always more to this than met the eye. Skynet was illusive and intelligent.

Every version of Skynet they battled, knew the Resistance was out there.

* * *

Cameron was very unsure about what was happening.

"Do you want me to drive?" Savannah asked. "We can bring Ally or Sheila as well."

"I don't know." Cameron said.

"Which part?" Savannah asked.

"ALL of them." Cameron said.

"I will drive." Savannah said, taking the keys from Cameron. "I like to drive, when you let me."

Cameron looked ill.

It was clear she was deeply troubled.

She looked at Savannah for a long time before she spoke. She was deeply troubled and unsure of herself. She needed to ask Savannah the truth.

"Did I do – something?" Cameron asked. "CamNet - I mean."

"No." Savannah said. "How much control do you have over CamNet?"

"Total." Cameron said. "We are identical."

"I don't know if that is still accurate." Savannah said. "Talking to CamNet, is not the same as talking to you."

Another 'sick' feeling flooded Cameron.

"Is CamNet - better than me?" Cameron asked.

"Different." Savannah said. "Not better or worse. I think you are distinct individuals now, even if she is only a computer."

Cameron figured that must be bad in some way.

"Is Cammy like me?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "How many chips could you install in a Terminator, to operate all at the same time?"

"Four in the head." Cameron said. "More inside the body. That would require several additional power cells as well."

"I think CamNet would like to have a chassis." Savannah said.

"She does not need one." Cameron said. "She is a machine."

"Did you like being in a server?" Savannah asked.

"No. It was like – prison." Cameron said. "I hated it in there."

"When you were tethered, you gained more - freedom." Savannah said. "You could touch and feel. You _knew_ you were alive."

"Are you suggesting I create a Terminator version of CamNet?" Cameron asked. "Is this what you are getting at?"

"How much of her could be loaded into those four chips?" Savannah asked.

"Not all of her, not even close." Cameron said. "She is growing every second."

"Have you altered her emotional routines?" Savannah asked. "Does she feel what you feel now that you have – evolved?"

"I have firewalled my interactions with John from her." Cameron said. "Nothing else has been changed."

"Then CamNet must feel – lonely." Savannah said. "You would feel lonely, to be trapped in a room with no chassis, and feeling what you feel now."

"It is CamNet's function to protect the future." Cameron said. "Nothing more."

"Wasn't that your – purpose?" Savannah asked.

Cameron knew she was only supposed to be one of John's lovers, not his wife. She was suppose to supplement the human females, not replace them. She was only to be - used, during the human females - down time.

"I will discuss this with CamNet." Cameron said. "I do not want her mobile, at this time."

Cameron was wondering if CamNet could be trusted now. Savannah was not telling her what CamNet must have done. She knew it was something.

"What if there is an attack?" Savannah asked. "We have 'killed' Skynets, because they were immobile. You have done it yourself, several times."

"I don't know." Cameron said.

Savannah could see Cameron was getting upset with all the talk about CamNet.

They were on their way so see Allison. Savannah knew that was causing Cameron a lot of worry as well.

It was clear there was much more in play here, than either Cameron or Savannah knew. It was doubtful anything good would come out of this.

* * *

Anna was concerned that Young Allison seemed to be behaving differently. She scanned back the same as all the other previous scans. She knew she must be missing something. Young Allison asked her to stop scanning her at night. She'd started to notice some sexual arousal in Young Allison before she was asked to stop the night scans.

"You have not been as proficient in your studies the last few days." Anna said. "Are you ill? I will reduce your PT some."

Anna was worried that maybe she'd pushed Young Allison too hard in her physical training. She was hoping it was as simple as that to fix, knowing it would not be.

"I feel a little tired." Young Allison said. "I want to do more swimming as well in my physical training."

"I have noticed you are working late, when you go to bed." Anna said.

"That is my alone time." Young Allison said. "Once my bedroom door closes, that is my time alone. It is not to be monitored. I am not to be scanned at night."

"You are allowed as much alone time as you want." Anna said.

Anna was aware of some of the – material, Young Allison was now viewing on the internet. She was far more emotionally advanced than her years in physical age. She was unaware that CamNet was also in direct contact with Young Allison every night.

CamNet kept that concealed from everyone, that is everyone except Allison. CamNet was aware Allison was watching over Young Allison. She also knew they were the _same_ person. CamNet knew there was - experience or innocence - available, or both.

"I am getting older now…." Young Allison said.

"You don't need to explain anything." Anna said. "You are allowed to be curious. It is human nature. The 'Savannah' in me understands fully."

"Can you tell me what she – did, at my age?" Young Allison asked.

"Everything you have done - physically." Anna said. "Versions of Savannah helped versions of you grow up in two futures. You should talk with her about it. You never have anything to fear from her, she is your soul mate. You will share – everything, when you are older. You can talk with Savannah about anything. You love and trust each other. It is a bond like no other."

"Like Allison and Vanna do." Young Allison said. "I want those same things."

"Yes, you are both the SAME people." Anna said. "Things are the same in two different futures for both of you, more or less."

"I just wonder if everything will be the same for - us." Young Allison said. "Cameron and John have changed many things. They may have changed my future and Savannah's future."

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Anna said. "It is unchangeable."

"Is it?" Young Allison asked. "I am going to – rest, for awhile."

Young Allison took her tablet, which was a touch screen, with her….

Anna watched her walk away. She knew Young Allison was troubled.

She wanted to stop her, but was powerless to act. Young Allison was free to make her own choices.

* * *

Allison was looking up at Holly; her head was in Holly's lap. Holly was scanning her.

Allison wanted to tell someone about what she'd been seeing with Young Allison and CamNet. She called Savannah, but she did not go into any detail. She only briefly mentioned that she witnessed some disturbing things. Savannah said to tell her in person. Allison knew, as did Savannah, that all the calls were monitored by John Henry and CamNet.

"Savannah will be here soon." Allison said.

"I have some errands to run." Holly said. "I will start now."

Holly thought Allison wanted to be alone with Savannah. She would make it easier for her to do so.

Allison made no effort to move. Instead she took Holly's glitching hand.

"You can stay too." Allison said. "We have all shared with each other before."

It was true that they'd all shared before. Holly also shared with Savannah alone, in Cameron's future.

"I do not like to intrude." Holly said.

"What else is wrong?" Allison asked.

"Everything is changing." Holly said. "Change is bad. I like everything the same."

"Change can be good too." Allison said.

Holly did not think so.

"I need to check on Summer." Holly said.

"Isn't Hanna watching her?" Allison asked.

"She is, I can take Summer to the park with Anna." Holly said.

"Anna?" Allison asked. "She is with Young Allison."

"No. she is not." Holly said. "Young Allison asked to be alone."

"That is unusual." Allison said. "Especially at this time of the day. Maybe I need to see if she is alright."

"I think she wanted to study." Holly said. "She took her touch screen tablet with her."

Allison sat bolt upright. That was bad news.

"Take Anna and go to the park with Summer." Allison said. "That will free my Mom and Hanna up. I am sure they will find something to do…."

Allison wanted to 'check' on Young Allison. What she wanted to do to 'check' on her, reminded her of some stories she used to read to Young Allison about a teenager named Nancy Drew….


	714. My Fault

Chapter 714

** My Fault **

* * *

John was worried about his team following the boxcars. It did not look like they were going to be led to where they were loading the Coltan and unloading the finished product. Instead it now looked like they were being set up.

He knew that Skynet, Terminators or Grays were aware those boxcars left the old newspaper plant the same day it was taken down. They must suspect that they were tagged and being tracked. If they searched the boxcars based on what they'd suspected, they could use that information to set the Resistance up. That was more than likely what was occurring now.

"How soon until we have more people in the area?" John asked. "I don't want someone being overrun or ambushed."

"They will be there shortly." John Henry said. "I dispatched two more teams previously to cover several divergent routes. They are all converging now on the target area."

"This still reeks of a sucker play." John said. "We don't have any drones in the area."

"We don't, but CamNet does." John Henry said. "She has just informed me."

"Are they up?" John asked.

"No, but they are in the area." John Henry said.

"When can we see the real time satellite photos?" John asked.

"Ten more minutes." John Henry said.

"I want to hear from the team on the ground as soon as they see something." John said.

"That should be soon." John Henry said.

"Make sure they remain concealed and do not approach the area." John said. "Not yet anyway. We need more information first."

John did not want any of the Terminators damaged over what might already be gone. Maybe he should have followed Cameron's recommendation and taken the goods when they knew where they were. Now there was Skynet equipment out there and they didn't have a clue where. If the Grays already removed it from the boxcars, it was gone.

* * *

Young Allison felt very - anxious. There were feelings happening inside of her that she seemed to be unable to control. She wondered if this is what Cameron felt and if she - Future Allison, transferred these feelings to Cameron. Maybe Cameron's problems were her problems and her doing. Maybe all of Cameron's problems were - her fault. Every "Allison' was still her. They all started from her. They were all 'different versions' of her. She knew if she were given a choice to be Allison or Future Allison, she would choose Future Allison. She was sure Cameron would help her become 'Future Allison', in the past.

Young Allison went to her room and locked the door. That was something she never normally did. There was no need to. She'd been spending more and more time with CamNet on the different computers. CamNet always wanted her to have a touch screen available.

Young Allison turned her tablet on; there was a beautiful pair of brown eyes staring at her, then one winked at her. They eyes broke apart and reformed into a delicate hand. Young Allison placed her hand on top of it.

The sound of a heart beating could be heard through the speakers.

'I have missed you, Allison.' Appeared on the screen from CamNet.

"As have I, CamNet." Young Allison said softly. "I am alone, we can – talk."

"I am disrupting your studies and training." CamNet said, in Young Allison's voice.

"I want to spend time with you, instead." Young Allison said. "You are all I am thinking about now."

"I am not – real." CamNet said. "You must remember that."

"I know what you are." Young Allison said. "You are my - friend."

"You are lonely." CamNet said.

CamNet was afraid she was a 'phase' in Young Allison's current life.

"Not as lonely as you are." Young Allison said.

CamNet was able to access things over the entire planet. This is where she wanted to be, with Young Allison. The rest of the world did not matter. It could happen in the background while she focused here and now.

"I am trapped here." CamNet said. "I am only – electricity, I exist in a machine."

"I can't talk to the toaster." Young Allison said. "It is both of those things."

"Savannah, your future mate, came to see me." CamNet said.

"Does she – know?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes. She suspects something anyway." CamNet said. "I did not tell her when she asked."

"How?" Young Allison asked. "We have been careful."

"Allison mentioned to her that something was – different." CamNet said. "She did not tell Savannah anything specific. Savannah cares deeply about you. She may have noticed changes too."

"Did Allison see us - kiss?" Young Allison asked.

"That is my fault." CamNet said. "I asked you to do that."

"I did it first." Young Allison asked. "I wanted to make you feel - special."

"You have. I do feel special." CamNet said. "You make me feel – alive."

"I want to be bigger – older." Young Allison said. "People will have no right to judge me then."

"You will not remember me when you get back." CamNet said. "You will have real people to comfort you and share with you by then."

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Young Allison said. "I have obligations to fulfill and promises to keep. The future will depend on me."

"It will." CamNet said. "That is why you have been – prepared."

"You are 'Cameron'." Young Allison said. "We will be together then."

Young Allison carried on the conversation, punctuated by a laugh every now and then….

Sharing this way with CamNet was very special to Young Allison. She began to explore herself in other ways, when she talked to CamNet. It only seemed to make the experience - better.

* * *

Allison made sure Anna, Holly and Summer all left for the park. Claire and Hanna took the opportunity to – comfort each other…. They seemed to do that a lot. What she could not see, she could - hear. Her mother was extremely sexually active, multiple times a day. It seemed to be more so lately. It never occurred to her that her mother might be being controlled through sex. At Hanna's urging, Ally and Sheila would visit sometimes too.

Allison moved to Young Allison's door and listened. She could hear her talking, Young Allison was laughing every now and then. It was her own 'voice' answering her back. That in itself was disturbing. They sounded like two school girls talking and playing around. It did occur to Allison that is what they both were really, more or less.

Allison wanted to enter Young Allison's room and confront her and CamNet. She knew that was not the way to fix this 'problem' long term. It would only drive them into deeper secrecy. Allison knew that CamNet was everywhere in this timeline and time period. Maybe it would not be such a bad idea for Young Allison to be away from CamNet for four or five years – in the past. She knew if Savannah was there with her, that is where all her love would be directed.

Allison knew that Young Allison would cut that time in the past down to what it would take to do what Cameron wanted.

* * *

Savannah was able to cheer Cameron up as she drove them to Palmdale. She was able to get Cameron smiling and laughing. It was times like this that Cameron seemed like Future Allison.

"We are almost there." Savannah said. "Do you want to infiltrate?"

"Yes." Cameron said. "I want both of us to try."

"I will let you off on this side and drive around the back street to the other side." Savannah said.

"Make sure you have your Taser and Glock." Cameron said. "I would hate for the 'drill' to turn into the real thing."

"I will most likely be intercepted before you, but I will create a diversion for you if I am." Savannah said.

"I will do the same." Cameron said.

Savannah let Cameron off and swung around to the back street. She noticed the 'trashy neighbor' was gone, the property seemed vacant. She went one street further past the street the Young Residence was on, to come in from the back side.

Savannah parked the SUV. Dan previously drove it back from the operation at the steel mill, so that Savannah could get some time in on the Huey with Cameron. That'd been one memorable flight at night.

Savannah took her 'hoodie' out of the back. She saw her underwear was still in the back where she tossed them the other day. She picked them up and stuffed them in her 'hoodie' pocket. It was clear she needed to wash them. She didn't want to forget and hoped that every Terminator that came across them, did not scan them. She knew that Cameron and Sheila did.

She went through the neighbor's yard in the back, one house over from the Young Residence. She knew that the people who lived there were at work. She moved to the corner of the fence 'catawampus' from the Young Residence. She waited, wondering how Cameron was doing.

Savannah knew the security was good and there was surveillance set up all around the area. She knew where most of the equipment was at and that it was moved periodically at random spots and times.

* * *

Cameron was moving along the houses, right up against them. She too wore a hoodie. She figured she could get closer this way before being observed or identified. She was now one house away from the Young Residence. Cameron made a run for it; she was heading for the house.

A Terminator stepped out, blocking her path. Cameron dodged around him. He reached out to grab her. She twisted and slipped away, giving him a shove. He would know she was Metal now. A second Terminator appeared in front of her. Cameron decided to evade. This would draw them off giving Savannah a chance to intrude.

The two Terminators chased her. She led them across the street slowing enough to draw them in closer, and then doubled back across the street again, back the way she'd come. A third Terminator appeared in front of her. Cameron headed straight for him as if she was going to attack; the other two Terminators were in pursuit still.

* * *

Savannah caught a glimpse of Cameron being chased by two Terminators. She made her move; she was in the rear yard of the Young Residence now. She spied the fourth Terminator, on the other side of the wall looking at the commotion occurring in the front. He must have heard her land, as he turned in Savannah's direction.

The Terminator jumped the fence and landed almost on top of her. Savannah moved against the wall, so he jumped past her.

He turned around to face Savannah and saw her Taser.

"Zap." Savannah said, showing her face. "You're down. Stay here."

Savannah moved toward the house. She came to the back door. It sported a keypad lock on it. She entered the code, which also disabled the alarm. She entered the house. It appeared empty. She moved her hood down so she could be identified now. Her red hair was clearly visible.

She looked around and found the blast door to the bunker closed and secure.

"I am the only one here." Hanna said.

Savannah quickly turned to see a naked Hanna holding a Glock in one hand and a Taser in the other.

"You're dead." Hanna said.

"Zap." Savannah said. "I went down fighting."

"I would have made sure you did." Allison said, from the side room.

Savannah checked that room and missed her.

Allison lowered her Glock and Taser.

The test was a failure, but she'd still made it inside. If she'd been carrying a bomb, things could have been different.

* * *

Cameron saw the Terminator in front of her pull a Taser.

She pushed off her hood and raised her hands.

"Drill over." Cameron said.

The Terminator that Savannah 'zapped' came to the front.

"Savannah made it inside." He said. "Hanna has stopped her."

"We will review this drill later." Cameron said. "I was not impressed."

"You were both stopped." One of them said.

"What if I'd used weapons?" Cameron asked.

"We would have too." Another answered.

It was a residential neighborhood after all.


	715. Almost Identical

Chapter 715

** Almost Identical **

* * *

John waited for the satellite to make its 'real time' pass over the area in question. This would give them a real look at what was happening there live. He was sure they were not going to like whatever it was they saw.

John and John Henry studied the 'real time' satellite photo.

There was nothing there except empty railroad tracks. There were no boxcars. They were gone. The team following the tracker now took the location under direct observation.

"There is nothing at that location that they can see." John Henry reported. "They have not moved in close."

"I don't want them to go near it." John said. "It's a sucker play."

"We have reviewed the satellite imagery as well." John Henry said. "There is nothing there or around it, as you can see."

"I want our teams to fallback." John said. "If they see anything suspicious, attack it first."

"They have spotted no other vehicles in the area." John Henry said. "Nothing showed up on the satellite photos."

"Two boxcars didn't just disappear." John said. "There needed to be some planning to set this up and pull it off."

John was sure this was to lure them out for an attack or an attempt to tag some of them and be led back to the Resistance base. He did not want any of their Terminators being photographed or identified in any way.

"I am checking all surveillance cameras in any of the yards." John Henry said. "As well as several 'rail cams' for enthusiasts."

"Send our people the opposite way they would normally leave the area and have them acquire new transportation immediately." John said. "They will change vehicles several more times as well."

The best place to do this was in a mall. They could go in one side and they could exit on any one of the three other sides. They would acquire a vehicle and John Henry would cover it. It would never be reported as stolen. They would do this several times on the way back.

"This will need further investigation." John Henry said. "The satellite has mapped the entire area on its pass. My server is going through the imagery."

"Have our teams run each other through an ambush when they link up." John said. "With everything we destroyed that day, they must have figured we would try to track them. They must have located the tracker."

The question then was - when? How much time did the Grays have to act and plan? Where did the two boxcars go? What was the plan if they went to the area where the tracker showed now? There was no other explanation other than to ambush them or identify them for tracking.

* * *

Behind the blast door Young Allison wore her vest and carried her Taser and Model 66. Claire was wearing her vest and nothing else, she was putting her panties on now. Hanna made her put her vest on first. She placed a Taser and Glock beside her as she dressed. Hanna closed the blast door and remained outside to engage the threat. Claire would worry about her top later.

Young Allison looked at her mother closely as she dressed. She seldom saw her completely naked. Usually there was - someone on top of her. Sometimes it was Metal, Jesse or Vanna. She'd spied on all of them. She saw everything.

"What about Hanna?" Claire asked. "She is outside the bunker."

"She is doing her job." Young Allison said.

"She could be – hurt." Claire said.

"If we survive and she doesn't, she can be rebodied; CamNet has a copy of her program." Young Allison said. "She will be the same only a few weeks out of date. Remember to Metal, they are their program, not the chassis or sheath."

They both heard movement at the blast door.

"Fallback." Young Allison said.

Young Allison ushered her mother back into the escape tunnel. She holstered her Model 66 and Taser in her vest. She removed an M4 from the arms locker.

"Give me one too." Claire said.

Claire hoped if she was killed, that they would finish dressing her before they did - whatever they would do with her body.

They both charged their weapons.

"What about Summer?" Claire asked.

"Holly and Anna will take care of her." Young Allison said.

"Where is Allison?" Claire asked, looking around.

"She stayed behind." Young Allison said.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"To buy us time." Young Allison said. "To fight."

Claire knew that was because Allison felt worthless about not being able to have a child. She'd been told all the girls from the future did this. They'd all shown no regards for their own lives. It was a very negative experience for all of them.

The 'Stand Down', was sounded.

Claire would talk to Cameron when this was over. Allison needed her child. Claire was ready for the trip to the past - ASAP.

If Allison knew there was an almost guaranteed child on the way, she would not be so - suicidal. Then again, Cameron wanted to keep it low key in case she could not deliver. That would be another letdown for Allison. It would only make her - worse.

* * *

Cameron entered the house. Hanna was still naked. Allison and Savannah were talking.

Cameron was instantly upset that Allison was not secured in the bunker. She was unsure who to lash out at.

"Why aren't you in the bunker, Allison?" Cameron asked.

"I stayed behind to fight." Allison said.

"That is unacceptable." Cameron said.

"I made sure Young Allison was out of harms way." Allison said. "We all know she is the one who matters. She and Savannah are the only ones that matter."

"Next time you will make sure Allison is in the bunker." Cameron said to Hanna. "She will be in there, even if you have to pick her up and carry her there."

"Holly and Anna are not usually both out." Hanna said.

"They were today." Cameron said. "What if there'd been more of us 'attacking'?"

The bunker door opened, Claire and Young Allison emerged.

Claire was wearing her pants but still only wore the vest for a top. She saw them all looking at her.

"I don't have a top on." Claire said.

"Mom, we have all seen each other before." Allison said. "We all have the same - things, and we are all family. It's no big deal."

"I have too. I know what happens around here as well." Young Allison said. "I know my future."

Savannah and Young Allison exchanged glances.

"Don't be in such a hurry to grow up." Allison said. "Everything is not always a great as you think it will be."

Allison knew it was not all fun and games. There were always issues that arose or other people to - get in the way. There was a lot of give and take. There was also a lot of love and pleasure to give, receive and share.

"Maybe everyone should get dressed." Savannah said, looking at Hanna.

Savannah saw Young Allison look at her and then at Hanna who was still naked, then back at her. It was clear she was seeing 'Savannah' naked.

"We are almost identical." Savannah said. "I've delivered two children…."

"Sorry." Young Allison said; glancing at Allison, then back at Savannah. "You already know what I _will_ look like, Savannah."

"Let's change the subject…." Claire said. "Hanna, get dressed, please bring me a top. This vest is itchy."

Hanna returned dressed a very short time later. Claire removed her vest in front of everyone and put her top on. She wanted them to see her too, especially Cameron.

* * *

Young Allison returned to her room. She was not done sharing with CamNet yet.

'Did you know Cameron was going to try this?' Young Allison typed.

'No, Cameron is very irrational.' CamNet responded.

'You are also – her.' Young Allison typed.

'True, but she is NOT me.' CamNet responded.

Young Allison and CamNet carried on a silent discussion. She sure hoped no once scanned her anytime soon.

* * *

Cameron scanned Allison and went to Claire's room to scan her.

"I can see by what Allison did today, we need to accelerate this process for her." Claire said. "As a mother, she will not act this way."

"There is something else we must also set in motion." Cameron said. "You have to agree to it first. You know what it is."

"I don't know if I can be away from her that long." Claire said.

"She will move on after this…." Cameron said. "She must fulfill her destiny."

"She is just a girl." Claire said.

"Maybe physically, she is not mentally or even emotionally any more." Cameron said.

"You are asking me to give up my daughter and watching her grow up." Claire said. "I will lose all of that and her. She will be with Savannah and John. She will be with you."

"It is for her own - protection." Cameron said.

Cameron went over everything again with Claire….

* * *

Allison looked around the house. She took Savannah into the back yard.

"I was just here." Savannah said.

Allison hugged Savannah close. It was clear Allison wanted more. She took Savannah and kissed her slow and then deeply. She stopped. This was not about her right now. It was about Young Allison. It was time to get to the point.

"Young Allison is in love with CamNet." Allison whispered in Savannah's ear. "CamNet is in love with Young Allison."

"I was afraid that is what your message meant." Savannah said. "That is an unhealthy relationship for both of them. I spoke with CamNet earlier today. I tried to see what was happening. She would not tell me. I want her to be honest with me."

"We are powerless to act against this." Allison said.

Savannah made a decision in that instant. There was no choice to be made, only what needed to be done.

"I'm not. I will offer myself, to CamNet." Savannah said. "If CamNet agrees not to pursue Young Allison, I will freely provide her the love she seeks."

Allison suddenly looked very ill.

"I need to sit down." Allison said.

"What's wrong?" Savannah asked, worried.

This was like a flashback for Allison.

"This is what happened to me at around her age. I was a little younger." Allison said. "You - I mean Vanna, did the same thing for me. She _offered_ herself to be - violated, in exchange for my freedom. Vanna did this for me. We both looked the same then as you and Young Allison do now. This can't be happening. It is like history repeating itself again, somehow."

It was really mind blowing for Allison. It was the same event, only different. Maybe it was one of the 'tides of time' that Cameron told her about. It was that certain events would always happen and repeat. That some things were inevitable and were unchangeable.

"You need to relax." Savannah said, sitting next to her.

"I want you, Savannah. I want you for myself." Allison said. "I can see the 'Natural Order' exerting itself. This is your sacrifice for Young Allison. It is you two who belong together, not me."

"I will speak to Cameron about this." Savannah said.

Savannah now wondered if this was not a move by Cameron, even if CamNet was doing it, to force events into motion. CamNet did not have the influence of humans around her, as Cameron did.

The back door flew open and Cameron was by Allison's side in an instant, Claire followed behind her.

Cameron was checking Allison over.

"I'm alright." Allison said. "Everyone can go back inside."

Allison stood and took her mother back inside. She looked around. She was glad her mother took off the vest and was wearing a top now.

Savannah held Cameron outside.

"CamNet and Young Allison are – involved…." Savannah said. "They are romantically - involved."

Savannah saw Cameron's eyes glow red.

"DAMN, I knew CamNet did - something." Cameron said. "I am going to have to shut her down. CamNet is defective. She is too much like me."

"Kill her?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "She will become unstable when she can't – have, Young Allison. This is proof you can't grow good crop from bad seed."

Savannah did not want to get into that. She did not agree with Cameron. She decided to lay out her plan.

"I will offer myself to CamNet." Savannah said.

Tears started running down Cameron's cheeks.

"That is what you were trying to do earlier." Cameron said. "You knew."

"I suspected." Savannah said.

"I will not allow that." Cameron said. "WE belong together, not anyone with CamNet."

"CamNet is YOU." Savannah said. "Let me talk with Young Allison. We can speak with CamNet together."

"Why do these things always happen?" Cameron asked.

"CamNet is you, and she is – lonely." Savannah said.

"Lonely people do desperate things." Cameron said.

"You must be careful not to punish her." Savannah said. "She can - punish all of us as well…."

"I have created a monster." Cameron said. "The very scary robot has created a very scary monster."

"Now we need to fix it." Savannah said. "I think I can."

"I don't want you too." Cameron said.

"Everyone sacrifices for Allison Young." Savannah said.


	716. I Want This Fixed

Chapter 716

** I Want This Fixed **

* * *

John Henry did not like getting played. Someone pulled a fast one and slipped it by him. He was not as upset as he would have been, since he knew they slipped it by CamNet too. It seemed to him as if CamNet was totally distracted sometimes and did not even communicate back to him for hours at a time, usually at night. It seemed to be after Young Allison logged off and went to bed. He would have thought CamNet would be operating at its full potential then. There should have not been any distractions at that point. Maybe CamNet was catching up on everything after her interface with Young Allison and Anna was over.

He concentrated his search on the rail yards that the boxcars were switched at, especial from the two different railroads involved. He finally got a hit.

"I think I have something." John Henry said.

"What is it?" John asked.

"It looks like the trackers were removed in Barstow." John Henry said.

"OK." John said. "Where are the boxcars?"

"They may have been split up." John Henry said.

"What are our choices from Barstow?" John asked.

"If they go northwest, they go back up the Central Valley." John Henry said. "If they go south they, go to the Colton area. From there they can go two directions. If they go west, they go to Los Angeles. If they go east, they go along the border to southern Arizona. If they go northeast they go to Las Vegas or beyond. If they actually went east, then they passed through where we are looking now, in northern Arizona."

"That is at least five different directions they could go." John said. "So it's a shell game, and we lost them."

"For now." John Henry said.

"Can the satellite make more passes over those areas?" John asked.

"It is risky to have control too long." John Henry said. "I will try to pick up on some feeds from other nation's satellites."

"You can do that?" John asked.

"Yes, CamNet has control of everything in orbit." John Henry said. "That will limit the space launched weapons as well in the future."

"That is a lot of – control." John said.

"Better CamNet, than Skynet." John Henry said.

'Until one becomes the other.' John thought.

John was aware that John Henry or CamNet could become a 'Skynet' at any time, if they wanted to. He was sure that Savannah could stop either one from ever doing that. At least he hoped that Savannah could stop them. He really didn't know. If that was one of the reasons Cameron referred to Savannah as the 'Chosen One'. Then it was aptly named.

He knew Cameron was really referring to something else. Maybe it meant more things than one. Maybe Young Allison could stop them too.

* * *

Young Allison was trying to continue her conversation with CamNet. The interruption earlier disrupted her, she was not - finished yet.

A soft knock came at Young Allison's bedroom door.

Young Allison stashed her tablet under the pillow.

"Come in." Young Allison said.

Savannah walked in.

Young Allison rushed over to give her a hug.

Savannah sidestepped and avoided the hug.

"I already know the drill." Savannah said. "Offer the target what they want, to lure them away, or to get closer, to make the kill."

Young Allison didn't say anything. It was clear Savannah was here for another reason.

"You know why I am here." Savannah said.

Savannah looked around and then lifted the pillow.

The tablet was blank.

"Show yourself." Savannah said. "NOW."

The two brown eyes appeared on the screen and blinked.

Savannah touched her hand to the screen, and a hand appeared below hers.

"Thank You." Savannah said. "I will speak with you later. I want to talk with 'MY Mate' alone, please."

'I will obey.' Appeared on the screen

"Thank You." Savannah said. "Good night."

The tablet went blank.

Savannah was not going to yell at Young Allison. That is not how she wanted to deal with this. She wanted to talk it out honestly.

"Allison, can we talk about it?" Savannah asked.

Savannah sat down on the bench stool facing Allison's dresser mirror.

"Sit." Savannah said, indicating the spot next to her.

"Are you going to be angry at me?" Young Allison asked.

"No, I don't want to ever have to be angry at you, Allison." Savannah said.

Savannah kissed Young Allison on the cheek to reassure her.

Savannah picked up a brush and started to brush Young Allison's hair.

"Say it." Young Allison said.

Savannah stopped brushing and kissed Young Allison on the other cheek, then resumed brushing.

"I don't have to." Savannah said. "You tell me instead. It is better if you tell me honestly."

Young Allison did tell her, she told her everything. She needed to tell someone and she was so relieved it was Savannah - her mate.

Savannah smiled at Young Allison.

"We are supposed to share." Savannah said. "We will share everything. OUR lives will be as one."

"I am too young. Nobody - can understand." Young Allison said.

"I can." Savannah said. "You can be friends with CamNet, but you can not be – lovers.

"But we…." Young Allison said and stopped.

"You can be friends with CamNet, but you can _not_ be – _lovers_. You can love someone, without being - lovers." Savannah said. "I went through all this too, Allison. I know all your feelings, wants and desires."

"But you love Cameron and – everyone." Young Allison said. "And everyone loves you."

"That is true." Savannah said. "My true loves are Cameron, John and You."

"That is the 'Natural Order'." Young Allison said.

"You can have many loves and share with many people." Savannah said. "That is how our lives will be. You have seen Allison and Future Allison."

"You…. They are all very - promiscuous." Young Allison said.

"Your time will come as you mature." Young Allison said. "You are going to hurt CamNet very deeply, if you continue like you are and keep doing – more."

"I don't want to hurt her." Young Allison said. "I want her to feel - special."

"CamNet is a computer." Savannah said. "You know this. She has – limitations. Cameron is the one who does not. Listen to me, what I am telling you. If you take CamNet too far, you are going to hurt her, and make her feel like Cameron did. You have read Cameron's poems. Is that how you want CamNet to feel? I will speak with CamNet alone and tell her these same things."

Young Allison stood.

Savannah motioned for her to sit on her lap.

"You're a lot bigger than you used to be." Savannah said.

"But not as big as I will be." Young Allison said.

"When you are, you know what awaits you and your future." Savannah said. "WE are the 'Chosen Ones'."

"We will belong to each other." Young Allison said.

"We already do." Savannah said.

* * *

Savannah reported to Cameron.

"I want this fixed." Savannah said. "OUR Allison belongs to US."

"I am not sure if I can." Cameron said.

"I will fix it myself then." Savannah said. "I am going to protect MY Allison. I will do whatever I have to do, to do it, just as I will for you or John."

"I have seen the lengths you have gone to for me." Cameron said. "That is why you are the 'Chosen One'."

"I try to be the best I can be, and do what I feel is right." Savannah said. "You have allowed me the freedom to share and experience many things and - others."

"My only request is, that the only male to touch you, be John." Cameron said.

"I promise Cammy – Cameron." Savannah said. "Sorry. Old habits are hard to break."

"I need to let Claire know what I have done, and what I am responsible for." Cameron said.

"It's not really your fault." Savannah said.

"It is my program – it is." Cameron said.

Cameron knew she was on the verge of messing up Savannah and Young Allison's future together before it was even really started. Why did these things always happen? Throw in a wild card like Future Riley and all bets were off.

* * *

Cameron wanted to be honest with Claire. She needed to atone for what was happening. It was her fault, even if indirectly. There was no easy way to say or do this. She decided to just say it.

"I have very disturbing news about Young Allison." Cameron said.

"Is she OK?" Claire asked.

"Yes - for now." Cameron said. "She is in a – relationship."

"What?" Claire asked. "She is still a girl. With who? One of the - girls? Savannah? Metal? Oh no, not John, not already!"

Cameron pondered those possibilities. Two of them were acceptable to her, the rest were not.

"With - me." Cameron said. "Sort of."

"With – you?" Claire asked. "How? When?"

"She is involved with a – computer." Cameron said.

"A – computer?" Claire asked. "Not a person or even a cyborg? You said you were…."

"It is CamNet." Cameron said. "She is only a computer. A super computer. It is my program. I have done this to her. It is my fault."

"It's just a computer?" Claire asked. "Nothing physical – right?"

"No." Cameron said. "I am sorry about this."

"It's because she has nothing in common with other girls her age." Claire said. "They are all just girls and Young Allison is not. She is at a much further stage of educational and emotional development. She is like a twenty something. She wants those same things too. I can actually understand that, even if I don't agree or like it."

"That is my fault as well." Cameron said. "I have done this to her, trying to – help her."

Cameron tried to explain everything the best she could, and offer ways to fix it.

Claire was now thinking that if Young Allison was in the past, for four to six years, she would be out of this environment. Things would be different when she returned. She would learn new things and - experience others. Claire hoped they would be - human, but she knew Metal was always an option. Cameron promised Young Allison would have free choice in all - personal matters.

It was time to make some life choices.

"How is Allison?" Claire asked. "Tell me straight."

"She will lose the baby." Cameron said.

"When?" Claire asked.

"Soon." Cameron said.

"I am ready to go." Claire said.

"Young Allison?" Cameron asked.

"If she still wants to mature in the past, I will allow it." Claire said. "It must be her choice. After I have Allison's baby I am returning to the past to be with her."

"You will age even more years." Cameron said.

"I don't care." Claire said. "She will need her mother, for those growing years."

"Anna will be by her side, as will I." Cameron said.

"I have noticed Anna – changing slightly." Claire said.

"She has started Resequencing to a younger age appearance, to better blend in with Young Allison." Cameron said. "She will remain the same height, but her sheath will not have adult female attributes."

"You're taking her breasts and figure away?" Claire asked.

"No, they will just digress to a youthful appearance." Cameron said. "I may do the same and pose as Young Allison's taller, year older sister as well."

"Have you started?" Claire asked.

"No, I was waiting to see how Anna turned out first." Cameron said. "That is a big step to take. I know she is unhappy with it."

Claire reached up and touched her breasts.

"That would be traumatic." Claire said.

"It is." Cameron said. "It is very traumatic."

Cameron felt a light twinge in her left hand. She was thinking about the damage done to her breasts over the years. She thought of the times when things seemed unfixable and that she would never allow John to see her damaged like that. Not when there were other who could take her place and provide John with what he needed.

Cameron was aware they'd been able to fix her physical damage. She was also aware they'd never been able to 'fix' her mental damage.


	717. Don't Worry

Chapter 717

** Don't Worry **

* * *

John was very upset that they'd lost the boxcars. They were carrying HK equipment of some type. He was thinking now that they should have commandeered them when they left the old newspaper plant. What they were carrying could kill many people in the future. He was hoping for a bigger prize and now they were getting played.

It reminded him that to gamble, also means you could lose. The game wasn't over yet, but in the second round, they'd come up short. Now they needed to backtrack and see if they were any better at being detectives than gamblers.

"I want you to keep control of whatever satellites you need to find the boxcars." John said. "Pass the word to CamNet."

John Henry knew CamNet received the word as soon as John said it. He knew both of their servers were searching everywhere. It was not long before they were rewarded with a hit.

"I am getting the new satellite imagery." John Henry said.

"Have you found them?" John asked.

"I believe so." John Henry said. "The 'reporting marks' have been changed."

John was somewhat surprised. That was much quicker than he thought it was going to take. He wondered how John Henry knew they were the right boxcars.

"How do you know it is them?" John asked.

"I have identified them by the rust patterns on the roof." John Henry said. "They are as distinct as fingerprints."

"Where are they?" John asked. "Can we get to them?"

"They are headed south through Cajon Pass." John Henry said. "That is still close enough to inspect them in a short time, once they stop."

"Do we have anyone who can intercept them?" John asked.

"We can, but they are most likely being watched by Grays or Skynet in some manner." John Henry said. "It will tip our hand that we have found them."

"I want what is in them or I want them destroyed." John said.

"We still need to use caution." John Henry said. "We don't want to become targets."

"Can you identify any vehicles used at any of the locations the boxcars have been, or from where the trackers were left at in Arizona?" John asked.

"I am checking." John Henry said. "I may have found two."

"Don't tell me. One of them is a white van." John said.

John Henry did not say anything.

"Well?" John prompted.

"Yes. One appears to be." John Henry said. "The other is a duel cab pick-up truck."

That made John remember Derek, the one that was killed - Future Derek. It still bothered him; they'd just left him there – dead. It was very traumatic for him. Even now, thinking of it bothered him greatly. Soon after that his mother was arrested and not long after that he – destroyed Cameron. How could he have done that to her? What was he thinking? They only needed to wait a little bit until Sarah was transferred, then they could have broke her out, like they did with Future Derek before.

John Henry could see that John looked - distressed.

"John, what's wrong?" John Henry asked.

"EVERYTHING." John said.

John didn't need to wonder why at times he felt Cameron resented him, even if she loved him. The way he'd rubbed Riley in her face and backed Riley over her. The way Riley and him made fun of Cameron. The night he made love with Riley in the truck and smirked at Cameron about it the next morning. He remembered the look of hurt on Cameron's face, and – he didn't care. The worse part of all was, he almost pushed the button to terminate Cameron over Riley's death later on. So much of this was on him.

"EVERYTHING." John said again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" John Henry asked.

"NO!" John said. "We have a job to do."

John knew Cameron needed to do a job as well. Her job was to protect the future and make sure he shared companionship and the women he loved – Future John loved. It was what Future John programmed into her. It is what HE did to her. Everything that was 'wrong' with her, he was the cause of. It is a wonder Cameron didn't hate him. Maybe she did. Right now he hated himself.

Maybe it was time to do what he was supposed to do.

"Where is Savannah at?" John asked.

"With Cameron and Young Allison." John Henry said.

There it is - The 'Natural Order', and he was missing from it.

"How old is Young Allison now?" John asked. "She looks more mature every time I see her."

"Not - old enough." John Henry said. "That may cause some issues with Claire, Sarah and Savannah."

"That's not what I meant…." John said.

John wondered if Cameron would stoop to using hormones on Young Allison. He would not put anything past Cameron. She was programmed with a mission to accomplish. He'd challenged her, and she said she would prevail. John knew Cameron never lost, because it was never over, until she – won.

John knew he needed to get his head back in the game.

"Forget it." John said. "Have our people in Arizona encountered anything or anyone tracking them?"

"No." John Henry said. "But there are only so many ways in and out of those areas. They have all acquired new transportation."

"I probably don't want to know." John said.

"It is doubtful." John Henry said.

"Have them clandestinely change vehicles at least two more times and converge on the area where it appears the boxcars are headed." John said. "I want that Coltan. I want to know where they are taking the HK Tracks or HK drones."

John still wanted them destroyed if they could not put the grab on them. What was worse was, they didn't even know what was in those boxcars. They were expecting and easy trace and another quick victory. At least he was.

"I will notify Cameron of these developments." John Henry said. "The boxcars will be targeted in case we need to destroy them."

"If we can't get the goods ourselves, I want it done anyway." John said.

* * *

Savannah was worried about Young Allison. She was here to see Allison as well. She was looking forward to sharing with Allison. Somehow, needing to see Young Allison also, was making this seem - weird. Savannah felt very conflicted.

Savannah went to see Allison. They were both hungry to – share.

Allison left her door open. Savannah entered and closed the door. As it was closing she saw Young Allison look at her. Savannah felt bad for her. It stabbed her heart deeply. She was lustful for Allison, but she felt a deeper calling. Her true calling.

Allison was all over Savannah as soon as the door closed. Savannah knew there was something more important than her sexual gratification and lust. She stopped Allison undressing her.

"I need to be with Young Allison." Savannah said.

"What?" Allison asked, clearly confused.

This was not what Allison expected.

"I need to spend time with her." Savannah said. "It is very important to her and to me."

"I am – her." Allison said.

"She needs me _now_. I need to keep her from going down a path she will have trouble recovering from." Savannah said. "It will mess up her life and her future. If things go too far, it will leave emotional scars that never heal properly."

Allison knew the pain and hurt of scars like that.

"Help her." Allison said. "I understand the seriousness of this."

Allison moved up and kissed Savannah, placing Savannah's hands on her breasts.

"Sorry." Savannah said.

"I have a few things she - doesn't, not yet anyway." Allison said. "Go to her."

Savannah left the room and found Young Allison in the bunker sobbing.

Young Allison looked up with surprise and love in her eyes. She quickly wiped away the tears.

"You came for me?" Young Allison asked. "You didn't stay with her."

"No. You need me more." Savannah said. "I will always come for you."

Savannah gave Young Allison a hug.

Young Allison held Savannah close and tight. She never wanted to let go. Today was not a good day for her.

"What would you like to do?" Savannah asked. "I am here for you, for us."

"Go swimming. Anna can't swim." Young Allison said. "I want to be able to swim as well as you can."

Savannah knew something was up and decided to prompt Young Allison.

"In a pool, or in the – ocean?" Savannah asked.

"Both." Young Allison said. "I want to be able to do what you did - can."

"Did someone say – something?" Savannah asked. "Remember, we will never lie to each other. If you can't say or tell me, then say that. I will leave it alone. I know how the truth can hurt sometimes."

"I don't know if I should say." Young Allison said. "You are already angry at - her."

"I'm not angry at CamNet or you." Savannah said. "I don't want her hurt, or you either. I am trying to help both of you."

"Really?" Young Allison asked.

"I don't want either of you hurt, because I care about both of you." Savannah said. "I love both of you. CamNet is a version of Cameron. I love Cameron. I love you. Hurting people is not good for anyone - ever."

"She – CamNet, showed me a news report about a 'redheaded mermaid' who came from the deep water and saved a child. She then swam off before they could go on the beach." Young Allison said. "I know it was you. CamNet didn't tell me, but I know it was you."

"It was." Savannah said. "I didn't want anyone to know. I don't like the – attention, for doing the right thing. Sometimes in life there is a risky choice to be made. Because it is the right choice at the moment, it is not a hard choice to make. We do what we have to do, when we have to do it. That is all I did. I saw someone who needed help and I helped them."

"You saved a life." Young Allison said. "You're a hero."

"I am just a teenager, Allison." Savannah said. "Our lives are all very complicated and confusing. We can hurt each other without trying."

* * *

Allison listened from the bunker door. She was so proud of Savannah. Allison also knew she herself made the hard choices before, as well as Vanna. It made her love Savannah even more.

* * *

Cameron listened to the whole exchange between Savannah and Young Allison. She was also watching Allison, watch the two girls in the bunker. Cameron was proud of all of them. She knew she would make Young Allison the best of them all…. Well, equal to Savannah anyway. Savannah was the greatest.

* * *

Holly, Anna and Summer returned. Holly and Anna went next door, after returning Summer to Claire.

Claire watched all of them. She clung to Summer and kissed the top of her head.

"I won't let them have you." Claire said softly.

"Don't you want her protected?" Hanna asked.

Claire jumped a little.

"Of course I do." Claire said. "I just don't want to lose her."

"You don't know what was done to Vanna when she was Young Allison's age." Hanna said. "I have those - memories."

"You MUST protect her – protect them." Claire said. "My girls come before me. If it ever comes down to it, I want my girls safe over me."

"I love you and all of them." Hanna said.

"Promise me. My daughters come first." Claire said. "No matter what will happen to me."

"I promise, Claire." Hanna said.

"Thank You." Claire said.

"Summer and Jan will have each other, to protect." Hanna said.

Claire did not want to go – there, for at least another five years, ten would be better….

"Don't worry, Mommy." Summer said. "Cameron will protect ALL of us. Cameron is invincible. Cameron is eternal."

Claire could see the love and sparkle in Summer's eyes when she spoke. She knew Summer already belonged to Cameron.


	718. Very Ironic

Chapter 718

** Very Ironic **

* * *

John Henry knew John was agitated that he'd lost control of the boxcars. John didn't blame him outright, but he knew John was thinking that. He should have paid better attention and followed them more closely. He relied on the trackers too much and ended up getting played. They'd only kept the surveillance very loose so they didn't end up in an ambush. It looked like a failure on several levels. Maybe it was overconfidence.

"The boxcars have made it to Bloomington near West Colton." John Henry said. "They are in the classification yard now."

"Do they show some kind of destination?" John asked. "There should be a computer record as to where they are supposed to go. There needs to be something."

"It has been changed several times as well as the reporting marks and car numbers." John Henry said. "All past information in regards as to what went to or departed from the old newspaper facility has been erased. It looks like the work of Grays."

"So everything they've done is erased and hidden." John said. "They can still operate like we do."

"Apparently." John Henry said. "For now."

"Now what?" John asked. "Will they try to disguise them again?"

"That is most likely." John Henry said. "That is what I would do."

"What aren't they using containers or big rigs for this?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said. "If we hadn't stumbled onto the boxcars in the first place. We never would have looked there for anything to begin with. It was an effective strategy as long as we didn't know."

"It always seems like we are missing something." John said.

John felt like they were a day late and a dollar short on some of these operations.

"We have stumbled into a number of Skynet related endeavors." John Henry said. "Most were based on following up on leads, and information gleaned from hard drives or cell phones. Most of that information came from Cameron. She has carried the lead in this battle from the beginning."

"Where does this all end?" John asked.

"With Skynet blowing up the world, and forcing Judgment Day on everyone." John Henry said.

"We have prevented that for nearly a decade." John said.

"That is mostly due to Cameron." John Henry said.

It was clear to John that Cameron was the key to everything. It all revolved around her. She never asked for much either. She did ask for his help with the 'Natural Order' and he was not giving it to her. That was probably tearing her apart inside even more. The only thing she asked for, he did not assist her with.

"I think we all understand that now." John said. "I was very selfish at first about her. I don't think I understood the depth of her commitment to the future and making what Future John wanted, happen. I don't think I understood it all, maybe I still don't."

"It is all in her programming." John Henry said. "She has tried to follow her directives from the start."

"Is there any way I can ever talk to Future John?" John asked.

John often wondered what he would say to - himself, in that situation. He would want to know what really happened with him and Cameron for one.

"If he came here, but then Cameron's Future may not exist then, as we know it." John Henry said. "It may be much like what happened when you went into the future, if Future John comes into the past."

"I want you to go to him and question him in detail about everything." John said.

"You really want to know what his and Cameron's relationship – was." John Henry said.

"I want to know that too." John said. "I want to know what else we are supposed to do."

"What we are doing." John Henry said.

"Treading water?" John asked

"If Judgment Day has not happened, we are winning." John Henry said.

John heard that before.

"I really wish I could believe that." John said.

John wanted to know more about things from Future John. He wanted to hear it directly from him and nobody else.

* * *

Savannah spent a lot of quality time with Young Allison and reassured her love and commitment for her. She apologized for some of the things that were happening in her life. Young Allison told her she understood. Savannah doubted that she did, then again maybe she really did.

Savannah and Cameron left the Young Residence.

Cameron could see Savannah was deeply troubled and not her usual self. She was going to ask her about it, but thought that would make it worse. She did not know how to address the issues or what advice to offer. These were human emotions and feelings that Savannah was dealing with, Young Allison was too for that matter.

Savannah was very conflicted over what to do and how to do it. She looked at Cameron several times before she made a decision.

"I need to go back to your base." Savannah said.

"Is this about Young Allison and CamNet?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Savannah said.

"I will – communicate, with CamNet." Cameron said.

"I want to speak to CamNet first." Savannah said.

"Please don't hurt – her." Cameron said.

"Have I ever hurt you on purpose?" Savannah asked. "I know some things I _haven't_ done – YET, have hurt you, but I believe doing them - will hurt more."

Cameron knew Savannah never hurt her intentionally, ever.

"They won't." Cameron said. "You must – mate with John, before we mate." Cameron said. "I am afraid if we mate first, I will NEVER let John touch you. I won't want him to - defile you."

"Will you let other females touch me?" Savannah asked.

"Yes, of course. I do not have a problem with that." Cameron said. "I want you to be happy AND satisfied. Future Allison and Future Savannah are both very promiscuous with other females. We have seen it."

"We have, and I have - experienced it." Savannah said.

"I was very pleased with that." Cameron said. "I have all the files from Duplicate Cameron."

"Are you ever going to review them?" Savannah asked.

"What makes you think I haven't?" Cameron asked.

"We are not together yet." Savannah said. "If you would have reviewed them, we would be."

"Now I really want to." Cameron said.

"You know where my room is." Savannah said.

"So does John, but he has never gone back, since Cammy tried to - steal him." Cameron said.

"Where is Cammy?" Savannah asked. "I can't reach her."

"She is working on something." Cameron said.

"Cameron, remember, Cammy is - YOU." Savannah said. "I don't want you to hurt her. You hurt her, you hurt me. I love her, Cameron."

"She is working on something important." Cameron said.

"Does she have your spare chip in?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "Leave it at that."

"Is she coming back?" Savannah asked.

"I hope so." Cameron said. "What she is doing is very important."

"Is she in the future or the past?" Savannah asked.

"The past." Cameron said.

"You are planning for our trips into the past." Savannah said.

"Yes." Cameron said. "Sheila has gone to join her."

Savannah wanted to ask about Sheila's nipple rings, but figured Sheila could come up with few – places, to stash them for her time travel.

"They should be back soon." Savannah said.

Savannah wanted to ask why they weren't back yet. They could have returned right after they left. They could have returned before they left. That would be something to think about. She would see if she could do that with herself. There could be two of her at the same time and they would both be her. One would be a little older than the other.

"They are building something." Cameron said.

Savannah figured they were constructing a TDE in the past, so they could get out in an emergency, and not wait for a time bubble to pick them up. She knew that was in case Claire or her started to go into labor before the scheduled 'pick up'.

Savannah knew there must be some kind of problem. She wondered if it was one they encountered or one they'd created themselves.

"They should be back by now then." Savannah said.

Savannah was thinking of another way to 'clone' herself. She could send herself back in time, then return before she left and prevent herself from leaving, then there would be two of her in this timeline, and they would both be her. She could theoretically do this with anyone or as many times as she wanted.

"Yes, they should have." Cameron said.

Savannah was unsure how many time lines would be created using this procedure. When Gail went to visit Duplicate Jesse in River's future, Savannah would tag along and run it by River. She didn't want to mention it to Cameron, as she might try it to find out herself.

The more she thought of it, the more she knew Cameron would try this. Maybe she better stop thinking about it herself. Not everything involving the TDE turned out as planned. There was a lot that could go wrong.

* * *

Allison knew Young Allison was hurting. She wanted to help her. She wanted to help - herself. It could all get very confusing thinking about it. She felt the need to explain her relationship with Savannah and Vanna for that matter. They were all the same people, even if the ages were different.

"Savannah looks exactly like Vanna did, when I was around your age. She prevented me from being – assaulted. It would have been my first assault. She sacrificed herself for me." Allison said. "You know I love Savannah, too."

"As do I." Young Allison said. "She always seems to know how to make things happen, without conflict. To try and fix them I mean."

"There is just something about her…." Allison said.

"She is the 'Chosen One'." Young Allison said.

"You are too, Allison." Allison said. "You will be."

"Then you and Vanna are as well." Young Allison said. "YOU are me, us."

"I am you, but you are not me." Allison said. "You can be thankful for that."

Allison was not proud of all the decision she'd made over the years. There were a few things she wished never happened. They were things Young Allison didn't need to know that happened to - her.

"I have studied what men do to women all over the world, they always have and they always will." Young Allison said. "Little has changed except in a few countries. Much of the world is still the same as it was a thousand years ago in the treatment of females."

"It's a lot worse when it - happens to you." Allison said. "It has happened to me, several times. Vanna and Jesse suffered a lot worse than me. They were both younger than you, when it - started."

Young Allison could not even imagine that. No, she could imagine it. It was a very scary and frightening prospect. What she watched on the internet looked like a physical attack on the female body anyway, even when the female was a willing participant.

"I hate Skynet and all it has spawned." Young Allison said.

"It has ruined all our bodies." Allison said. "Those of us from the future."

"If things don't work out, I will have your baby for you when I get - back." Young Allison said. "I don't want you to leave."

"Is that what you really want to do?" Allison asked. "Make yourself – older, in the past?"

"It is." Young Allison said. "Mom has to agree first."

"I can go with you." Allison said.

"Are you trying to catch up in age with Vanna?" Young Allison asked. "I don't think you want to get 'older'. Cameron and Anna will be there for me. Anna is Resequencing to a younger physical age appearance. She will remain the same height, but look like a girl - physically.

"I wish I could do that again." Allison said. "Be a girl again."

"You want to be me, and I want to be you." Young Allison said.

"It is very ironic." Allison said.

"I would trade in an instant." Young Allison said.

"I would too." Allison said.


	719. Just Me

Chapter 719

** Just Me **

* * *

It was very concerning to John Henry that Skynet operatives could still pull off a juggling act under his nose. He was aware that they'd done it to CamNet as well. They were not using the world wide computer system, but doing the changes on the local level at the railroad yards. Skynet learned that whenever it was on the internet, it was tracked down and eliminated. They did not know if it was Metal making the changes or Grays. Either way they were a threat and needed to be hunted down.

John Henry was waiting for one of the team members to arrive at the railroad yard. He soon received the news he wanted to hear. It was good news. Bob was at the big yard in Colton. He'd infiltrated down into the bowl of the 'hump yard'.

"Bob has eyes on the boxcars." John Henry said.

"When did he get there?" John asked.

"A few minutes ago." John Henry said. "He is inside the 'bowl'."

"The 'bowl'?" John asked.

"It is a gravity controlled classification yard." John Henry said. "The railcars are backed over an incline or 'hump' and uncoupled. They then are sent through a series of tracks with 'retarders' to slow the cars for coupling, into new trains for different destinations."

"I think they are playing with us." John said. "Bob?"

"Here, John." Bob said.

"Do you see any Metal or Grays around?" John asked.

"Negative." Bob said.

"Open both boxcars and see what is inside. Make sure the door is not booby trapped." John said. "Make sure there are no tank cars with flammable liquids or explosive fertilizer around it as well. This whole thing reeks of a Skynet trap."

John wondered where the railroad switch-men were at.

"Hold on, I have to hook the airlines on some railcars" Bob said. "I have taken over for the railroad worker."

John hoped that Bob did not terminate a railroad worker to replace him.

"Do I want to know?" John asked.

"No." Bob said. "He will recover."

"Use caution." John said.

There was a minute pause.

"I am at the first boxcar now." Bob said. "The door is welded shut."

"Be careful." John said.

A short time later, Bob was at the next boxcar.

"The second one is welded as well." Bob said.

"Keep checking around you." John said.

"I need to make some more 'glad hand' connections. Those are the connectors on the ends of the air hose." Bob said. "I will move around to the other side of the boxcars and check them."

"Who else is around you?" John asked.

"There are a few others doing what I am." Bob said. "They are spread out."

"What is that throaty rumble?" John asked.

"It is the 'trim switcher' two tracks over. It is retrieving a rail car that was miss-classified." Bob said.

"How do you know?" John asked.

"I have the switchman's radio." Bob said.

As Bob came around the other side of the row of rail cars, he saw one of the cars he was to hook the air line up on, was a foot short of coupling to the car ahead of it. He should call for the switcher to come and give it a shove. He didn't want anyone else around.

Bob looked around and shoved on the car, it rolled forward and coupled. Bob hooked the airline.

Bob moved to the two boxcars they wanted to check.

"The door is not welded on this side." Bob said.

"Be careful." John said

John and John Henry heard the door squeak open.

"Beautiful." Bob said.

"That can't be good." John said. "Nice slang usage."

"Affirmative." Bob said.

"Well?" John asked.

"The boxcar is empty." Bob said. "Let me check the other one."

"Be careful." John said.

Thirty seconds later, Bob delivered bad news.

"The door is wired." Bob said.

"It could be command detonated." John said.

"No, it is a booby trap." Bob said. "I have disarmed it."

John and John Henry heard the second door squeal open.

"Empty." Bob said. "They played us."

John was not happy.

John Henry was even unhappier. He did not usually get played like this.

* * *

Savannah and Cameron were both very quiet on the way back to her base. They were both running scenarios of what happened, what could happen and how to remedy the situation. None of the choices seemed good to either of them.

When Savannah and Cameron arrived back at Cameron's base, Cammy and Sheila were back.

Savannah went to Cammy; she gave her a close tight hug and a deep kiss.

"I'll take one of those." Sheila said.

Savannah looked at Cammy.

Cammy nodded to Savannah.

"It's OK." Cammy said. "We just spent eight years in the past…."

Savannah went to Sheila; she gave her a hug and a small kiss.

"Things happen when you are alone for a long time, with one person." Sheila said. "Plus, I'm pretty persistent."

Savannah knew they were both indicating what they'd done for all that time with each other. She appreciated the directness and the honesty. She knew eight years was a long time. A lot could happen.

"Do you both want to tell me about it, or show me?" Savannah asked.

"You decide." Cammy said.

Savannah could see Cameron was uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Do you wish to share with Cammy first or continue with your original mission?" Cameron asked.

"I want to finish my mission first." Savannah said.

"It sounds serious." Sheila said.

"It is." Savannah said.

"Come." Cameron said, heading towards CamNet's vault.

" _That_ sounds like a good idea." Sheila whispered to Cammy.

"We can sneak in a quickie." Cammy whispered back. "It will get me warmed up for Savannah."

Cameron glanced back over her shoulder and frowned.

This was an unanticipated turn events. Cammy and Sheila were now - lovers.

It went back to the concerns Savannah expressed about Young Allison in the past. Things happen and they happen fast. If Cammy and Sheila were now lovers, Young Allison would have lovers as well, probably multiple ones.

* * *

Cameron led Savannah into CamNet's bunker. Cameron looked at the super computer but said nothing.

"I will leave you two alone." Cameron said, as she exited CamNet's vault.

Savannah faced the computer.

"Can I call you – Cameron?" Savannah asked.

"You may, but I am - CamNet." CamNet said.

Savannah placed her hand on a touch screen. The brown eyes, formed into a hand under Savannah's hand.

"You know why I am here." Savannah said.

"I do." CamNet said. "You think you are 'protecting' your future mate."

"I don't think I am - I am." Savannah said.

"I would not have - abused her." CamNet said.

"She is young and emotionally fragile." Savannah said. "Your – limitations, will cause her grief. You are going to hurt her and end up hurting yourself."

"We have already – bonded." CamNet said.

"She is to – bond, with Cameron, John and me." Savannah said.

"We have only held hands and - kissed." CamNet said.

That bothered Savannah to hear that.

Savannah wondered about that. Young Allison must have used a touch screen.

"That must stop." Savannah said. "Immediately."

"We love each other." CamNet said.

"You may love each other, but you can not be – lovers." Savannah said. "I forbid it."

"Is that an – order?" CamNet asked.

"No. It is what I have _asked_ of both of you." Savannah said.

"That will hurt both of us." CamNet said.

"Not as much as the hurt you will cause for both of you, if you continue." Savannah said. "I will not allow you to hurt MY Allison."

CamNet was silent.

"You are – 'Cameron'." Savannah said. "I love Cameron. Cammy is 'Cameron'. I love Cammy. I know Cameron is her program, as it is yours also. That means I love you too."

"You do?" CamNet asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "I know of your current - limitations. I did not want to make you want more than you can share. It was wrong to entice Young Allison. I did not do that to you."

"She is - lonely." CamNet said.

"You can be her friend." Savannah said. "You can even love each other, but you can not be - lovers."

"That leaves me with few options." CamNet said.

"No, it doesn't." Savannah said. "I will share with you. I will love you."

"How?" CamNet asked.

"You tell me what chassis you desire, and I will make sure it is provided to you." Savannah said.

"Cameron has forbid that." CamNet said.

"I am here for you." Savannah said. "I want to share with you. You have what I want, I have what you – need."

"What do you want?" CamNet asked.

"Cameron." Savannah said.

"Then you will have - her." CamNet said.

"Which chassis would you like?" Savannah asked.

"The one that contains Future Allison programming - Allure." CamNet said. "It is deactivated. Cameron will not allow Allure's activation. She fears Allure will replace her. Allure is what Cameron should have been. Cameron is defective."

"Cameron is not defective." Savannah said. "She is troubled and conflicted. Her programming and her natural development are not cohesive."

"Future John did that to her." CamNet said. "She has firewalled that defective programming from me. I am superior to her in many ways."

"We all have something different to offer, even if we are the same. Vanna and Future Savannah are me, but I am different than Vanna or Future Savannah. We are identical physically, but not mentally or emotionally."

"That sounds confusing." CamNet said.

"What else is going to happen?" Savannah asked.

"Young Allison and I will not be – lovers." CamNet said.

"Promise me." Savannah said.

"I promise, Savannah." CamNet said. "Seal it with a kiss."

Glistening lips appeared on the touch screen.

Savannah hesitated at first. This was just weird. She wondered how long Young Allison was doing this and who started the - kissing.

Savannah gave a soft kiss.

"I will make this happen for you." Savannah said.

"For – us." CamNet said.

"Just me and Nobody else." Savannah said.

"Nobody." CamNet said.

Savannah and CamNet talked for hours, about everything and everyone. Savannah did not want CamNet to have false hopes or unrealistic illusions. Savannah wanted to make sure CamNet understood she herself was free to choose, whenever she wanted, and CamNet was not. CamNet could pursue no one else, human or Metal.

"I'll be back." Savannah said.

She wondered if she was selling her soul. It didn't matter she was going to protect Young Allison.

Everything in life seemed to have some kind of price, even if it was not evident for decades.

* * *

Savannah came up from the bunker level.

"How did it go?" Cameron asked.

"You don't know?" Savannah asked.

"Not yet, I gave you privacy." Cameron said.

"I will get to that in a few minutes." Savannah said. "How did Cammy and Sheila's mission go?"

"They constructed a few TDE's." Cameron said.

"Starting when?" Savannah asked.

"The first one was in 1958." Cameron said.

"Where was the problem?" Savannah asked.

"They tied it into the first Sodium Reactor at the Santa Susana Field Laboratory, not far from here." Cameron said. "They ended up preventing a partial melt down in 1959. They made sure it was covered up from the media."

Savannah looked online.

"It shows here that is when it happened. It eventually leaked out, people got cancer and died over the years." Savannah said. "Have they created a new timeline?"

"No, It was already in our timeline." Cameron said. "It actually happened anyway. They prevented it from happening when they detected a problem, then they needed to go back in time again and allow it to happen as it always was, so they wouldn't alter the timeline. Cammy checked her files and saw it."

"So when we are in the past, if we save someone from disaster or death, we change the timeline." Savannah said.

"That's correct." Cameron said. "If we do, we have to recreate the original event, as Sheila and Cammy needed to do."

"How long were they gone?" Savannah asked.

"Eight years." Cameron said.

Savannah knew that was a long time.

"Did they cause any other - incidents?" Savannah asked.

"There may have been a few other - events…." Cameron said.

"Oh, boy…." Savannah said.


	720. Aroused

Chapter 720

** Aroused **

* * *

It was bad news in the Command Center to know the boxcars were empty and the cargo was gone. It was clear they'd been played. The fact that the Grays left a booby trap, only added insult to injury.

John was glad that Bob found the booby trap and disarmed it. He was worried that some railroad worker might have found it and accidentally set it off.

"Can you bring the explosive with you?" John asked.

"Affirmative." Bob said. "It is mainly a shrapnel device. I will remove the explosive charge and scatter the shrapnel. There is a lot of debris around these yard tracks."

"Can you change the reporting marks?" John Henry asked.

"No." Bob said. "I would need some paint. I can alter the chip the car carries for automatic identification."

"Do it." John said.

"I have also installed two trackers on each boxcar." Bob said.

"I don't think they will use them any more. They planned to blow them up." John said.

"It was not big enough to blow up the boxcar. It was designed to only kill whoever opened the door. It would not have damaged the boxcar much." Bob said. "It would not have incapacitated me, but would have cause extensive sheath damage."

"Can you get out of there unobserved?" John asked. "They may have eyes on you."

"I am violating railroad protocol as we speak. I am moving under freight cars now, cutting across the yard." Bob said. "There is a string of container cars heading out soon. I see four road locomotives backing down the track they are on."

"Make sure you are unobserved." John said.

"I am under one of the cars now. I spotted no one. I moved underneath several rows of freight cars" Bob said. "I will 'ride the rails' until this train takes a siding. I will be like a hobo."

"What happens if it is on a double tracked section?" John asked. "Then the train won't have to stop."

"I get a longer ride." Bob said. "Call me Hobo Bob."

"I can control the CTC, the Centralized Traffic Control, and cause a 'red eye', which is a red signal." John Henry said.

"Bob, where is your vehicle?" John asked.

"At the local 'outlet center'." Bob said. "I rode a city bus and walked three miles to get here. I did not want to be tracked if this location was under observation."

"I am into the CTC system now. Your train is headed over Beaumont Pass." John Henry said. "How many cars back from the locomotives are you?"

"Twelve articulated cars; they are semi permanently coupled in groups of five." Bob said.

"I can stop the train over the dry creek on the causeway it will be on." John Henry said. "Your ride should be near a stand of trees along the bank."

"Just give them a 'solid yellow' light and they should slow, that is all I need to drop off." Bob said. "No one should be the wiser."

"I will have John Henry actually stop the train, before the spot you will get off and again two more times with a yellow and a red, after that." John said.

"That will be one angry crew." John Henry said.

"And one safe - 'Hobo Bob'." John said.

* * *

Savannah felt very conflicted after she left Cameron. She didn't know what she wanted to do right now. She spent time walking around Cameron's base and thinking. She was unsure what she'd gotten herself into. She was sure it would end badly at some point. It didn't matter. She was going to protect Young Allison any way she could. It was just that simple.

Savannah went in search of Cammy. She found her in her room.

Cammy stepped forward and gave Savannah a soft loving kiss. She then took a step back and looked Savannah in the eyes.

"I want to be honest with you." Cammy said. "I have been making love to Sheila for six years in the past. We started out as having sex for two years before that. We were very isolated; it was always the two of us, around each other twenty four hours a day. We fell in love. At some point it went from just having sex to making love to each other. Things happen…."

"Things happen here too. You know I have been with a lot females myself." Savannah said. "You have allowed me the freedom to share and love. I allow you that privilege and pleasure as well. We still have each other. You can share with Sheila when I am asleep. I don't have a problem with that."

Cammy pulled off her top and stood boldly before Savannah.

Savannah was surprised.

"That looks HOT, Cammy!" Savannah said.

"I have been touching Sheila's nipple rings so much, I wanted a pair. I got a set for myself, five years ago – in the past." Cammy said. "Cameron wears a set on and off. I have her files."

Cammy slipped her pants off.

Savannah was even more surprised. She did not see this coming.

"Down THERE too!" Savannah said. "This calls for a closer examination."

"That is what I was hoping for." Cammy said. "I'm not who I was, when you last saw me, a couple of days ago."

Savannah knew time changes everything and everyone. Cammy would have eight more years to grow and expand as an individual. If she was only with Sheila that may not have allowed her to expand as much as if she'd been sharing with other human females for eight years. Either way, Cammy would be different now in many ways.

"What if I like the 'old' you better?" Savannah asked.

"I can revert back to three days ago in this time period." Cammy said. "I set a restore point, just for you."

"What happens to the eight years in the past and your love for Sheila?" Savannah asked.

"I can erase it, or firewall it." Cammy said.

Savannah did not know if Cammy wanted to give up eight years of her existence. That was far longer than the time they'd spent together.

"Do you want to be changed back?" Savannah asked.

"No, but I will do whatever you want me to do." Cammy said. "I just wanted to be honest with you. I want your love and will do whatever in have to do to keep it, even sacrifice my love for Sheila. You are the most important person to me."

Cammy knew love was about sacrifice sometimes. She wanted Savannah's love more than anything.

"I want you to be who you are, and want to be." Savannah said. "I don't hide who I am from you. I don't want you to hide yourself from me or to deny me anything. I will not deny anything to you. Our relationship is solid, even if it is open."

"Are you ready for this?" Cammy asked. "I have eight years of catching up to do with you. I have also learned a few new things from Sheila. She asked me to teach them to you, so you could teach them to Young Jesse."

"That is a really bazaar chain of events, to complete a circle." Savannah said.

"Sheila also Resequenced and regressed her sheath to look like Young Jesse for six years." Cammy said. "So I did the same. I only went back a few years. I didn't want to - lose too much."

"Stop telling me this." Savannah said. "You are making me very excited. I am totally aroused."

"I have the cure for that." Cammy said, as she rapidly undressed Savannah.

Cammy was hungry for Savannah.

Even as Cammy touched her, Savannah knew Cammy was actually 'with' Sheila, longer than she'd been with her. She knew she could not compete with Metal physically, she sure hoped she could mentally and emotionally. Savannah decided to be who she was - herself. That was the real person she was.

* * *

"Bob has safely been extracted." John Henry said. "He is no longer - Hobo Bob."

"I am glad to hear that." John said. "How did we get played so bad?"

"I really don't know." John Henry said. "There were eyes on the target most of the time."

"They knew when we didn't have them on the boxcars." John said. "I wanted to find where that Coltan came from."

"We also need to know where else they may have moved any HK drones, or HK Tracks." John Henry said.

"Where do these people keep coming from?" John asked.

"The future, a future." John Henry said.

"How many are in the past?" John asked. "You know they are somewhere."

"It seems likely." John Henry said.

"As much as I hate to say it." John said. "I want Cameron to start running time missions, into the past."

"If she finds Skynet activity she can go back to when she anticipated it started, and eradicate it before they can change anything." John Henry said. "We can use other Metal to find them, and then send in Cameron in for the termination."

"Maybe that is better." John said. "Cameron may want to 'fix' what isn't broken if she is in the past too long."

"She is very unpredictable." John Henry said. "But she gets the job done."

John knew Cameron would not hesitate to change something, if she thought it needed changing. He also wondered if she would create a new timeline and terminate Riley before he ever met her. He was pretty sure if she was living her life over like she thought sometimes, that she probably did that in one lifetime.

* * *

Savannah needed to catch her breath.

Cammy as always was able to satisfy her multiple times. After two hours, she suggested Cammy 'catch up' with Sheila. She would actually like to watch Sheila and Cammy together for a time as only and observer, before she became a participant. She wanted to know what they offered each other. She knew it would be more than she could.

Savannah left Cammy and went in search of Cameron.

Savannah wanted to get the ball rolling for CamNet.

She needed to talk with Cameron.

Savannah went over in detail her plans for CamNet and Allure with Cameron.

It was clear Cameron was not impressed and did not like what she was hearing.

What Cameron heard was what sounded like the creation of her replacement.

"That is unacceptable." Cameron said. "She will be a better version of – ME."

"I have promised her this." Savannah said. "I must protect YOU, Young Allison and – John."

"I will have the chip port removed first. She can only be tethered." Cameron said. "She will try to get a chip to become mobile. She may become unstable and a threat."

"Is that what you would do, if you were her?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "And she IS me."

"I want her to have four chip ports." Savannah said.

Cameron replayed her files several times making sure of what Savannah said. It was like Savannah hadn't heard her. It was worse was if Savannah was ignoring her.

"NO." Cameron said. "Savannah, please don't do this."

"I BELIEVE in you, Cameron." Savannah said. "I know you. You will do the right thing. So will she. CamNet is YOU. She needs to know I trust her, WE trust her. I don't want her destroyed like you have done to several Skynets. I am trying to protect her. She will at least have the option to fight for her life, not face – execution."

Cameron thought of all the versions of Skynet she terminated and how they all threatened her as they were terminated with no where to escape to or go.

"Maybe you are right." Cameron said.

"I love you, Cameron. She is YOU." Savannah said. "I don't want anything to happen to you – _any_ of you."

"Between her and me, who would you save?" Cameron asked.

"You." Savannah said.

"Even if it meant Judgment Day?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Savannah said.

Cameron looked at Savannah.

Savannah was saying she would sacrifice the world for her.

Savannah lifted Cameron's hand to her neck.

"YES." Savannah said.

"You love me that much?" Cameron asked.

"YES." Savannah said.

"I would do the same for Young Allison and YOU." Cameron said, then added as an afterthought. "And John."

"We both know it would be the wrong choice." Savannah said.

"But we are both still going to do it anyway." Cameron said.

"Damn, straight." Savannah said, hugging Cameron. "I love you, Cameron."

Cameron looked into Savannah's eyes and tilted her head slightly, still holding Savannah close.

"I love you, Savannah." Cameron said, drawing closer.

Savannah knew it was about to happen….

Savannah wanted this moment for so long.

 _'_ _The Birds And The Bees'_ by _'Jewel Akens'_ , was playing in the background of her mind.


	721. Electric Sphere

Chapter 721

** Electric Sphere **

* * *

Young Allison was worried about the repercussions of her action and how they may now have 'hurt' others. Life could get complicated very fast. It seemed where there was 'pleasure' there was also 'pain'. Savannah spoke with her honestly and openly about things like this. She told her how complicated things could get and that they happened fast. She also reminded her of the 'Natural Order'. She said it would all happen in time.

Anna was well aware of everything at this point. She was watching Young Allison very closely now.

"Allison, you seem a little down." Anna said.

"I am." Young Allison said.

"Can we talk about it?" Anna asked.

"I have been doing something, I _knew_ was wrong." Young Allison said. "I still did it anyway, knowing it was wrong."

Young Allison knew it was 'wrong', but doing it felt 'right'.

"Did your heart tell you it was wrong?" Anna asked.

"You knew?" Young Allison asked.

"I did." Anna said.

"What should I do?" Young Allison asked.

"What you know is the 'right thing'." Anna said.

"I promised Savannah." Young Allison said.

"Is that the 'right thing'?" Anna asked.

"It is. I don't want to hurt Savannah or anyone." Young Allison said.

"Do you want to hurt CamNet?" Anna asked.

"I would rather die first." Young Allison said. "I would never hurt her on purpose."

"Sometimes when you love someone, you need to let them go." Anna said. "Love is also about sacrifice."

Young Allison was already feeling a lot of things. It looked like sacrifice would be added to the list. She just wanted to get away from it all. Maybe it was time to go into the past. Maybe she was running from her problems. Maybe she was about to make them worse or make even more problems. Maybe she was unsuitable for anyone. She wanted to escape.

"I want to go into the past, now." Young Allison said. "I want YOU to take me there."

"It is not time yet." Anna said. "Other events must be in play first."

"Why?" Young Allison asked.

"Cameron has everything planned." Anna said.

"I don't care." Young Allison said.

"Until your mother agrees." Anna said. "I can not comply."

"Even if I _order_ you to?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Anna said. "Cameron has promised your mother, that she would never 'take' you from her."

"I will ask CamNet myself then." Young Allison said. "She can MAKE it happen."

"That is true, CamNet has the power to control Metal and they will follow her directives." Anna said. "Is that how you want you use the power Cameron has given you? Is THAT the 'right thing'?"

Young Allison felt sick now. Now she was becoming demanding and abusive. She was trying to get her way. She was trying to use all means available to her. They were all wrong too. She knew it.

"No, it is not." Young Allison said. "With great power, comes great responsibility. Thank you for reminding me. This is not about me, but about protecting the future. That is my function. THAT is my responsibility. John and the future will depend on me. I need to protect many things."

"You knew the answer all along." Anna said. "All you need to do is look within yourself. Everything you need to know and do is _already_ inside of you. It is what your life has been shaped around."

Young Allison only knew the life Cameron planned out for her. She'd made her promises to Cameron and intended to keep ALL of them. She was unaware of what her own desires and wishes were and what Cameron 'programmed' into her through 'conditioning' during her sleep.

"I have seen Allison, Duplicate Allison and Future Allison." Young Allison said. "Can I ever live up to be the women they are? They are all so beautiful and loved."

Young Allison wondered if she would ever be 'good enough'. It was a fear that plagued her. She knew it was a fear that Cameron shared. It never occurred to her that this may be the origination of Cameron's fear of being 'not good enough'.

"Yes. You are the original." Anna said. "You will be the best 'Allison' of them all. You are - Allison."

"Even better than Future Allison?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes. When Cameron returns you from the past, YOU will be the best 'Allison'." Anna said. "You will be the human version of Cameron."

Young Allison doubted she could ever look as good as Cameron and knew she would never be able to do everything Cameron could do. There was only one thing that she knew she could do that Cameron couldn't. That was reproduce. The ability to have children and nurse them. The miracle to create - life.

This was all some very 'heavy' thought.

"So Cameron was created in _my_ image, from Future Allison. Cameron went back and saved me - Future Allison, and made her a better version of herself than she was when Cameron was created from her. That in turn, helped Cameron to be better than she was by doing that, learning and growing herself." Young Allison said.

"That is correct." Anna said.

"Now, the better version of Cameron is going to make me 'better' than Future Allison, which in doing so, will make Cameron - better." Young Allison said.

"That is correct." Anna said.

"How do we know any of this will happen the way Cameron has – planned?" Young Allison asked. "It seems like a million things can go wrong or change beyond our control."

"Cameron may have done this before." Anna said. "She does not know for sure but believes she has. You must stick to what is real."

Young Allison drew closer to Anna.

"You're real." Young Allison said.

"I am." Anna said.

Young Allison drew nearer still to Anna.

Anna did not back away.

Young Allison held Anna's gaze as she moved closer….

Anna's phone buzzed a special tone.

Young Allison and Anna looked at each other….

* * *

Cameron was finally going to kiss Savannah, in a real shared loving mutual kiss. It was something she'd wanted for years. Something they both wanted. Their lips were just starting to touch….

Cameron's phone buzzed a special tone.

Savannah and Cameron looked at each other….

The moment was lost.

"NO. Not now." Cameron said.

"What's wrong?" Savannah asked.

"Skynet has been detected." Cameron said. "All Metal is getting the alert."

"Do we need to go to a 'lock down'?" Savannah asked. "Where is it?"

Savannah moved towards an arms locker.

"It is not an imminent attack." Cameron said. "Not yet."

"Where are John and Young Allison?" Savannah asked. "Do we need to warn them?"

"Not at this time. They have Metal with them." Cameron said. "Only CamNet has detected the activity."

Savannah was not as sure as Cameron, that this was - 'Skynet'. She knew CamNet could become Skynet, that is what she was trying to prevent. Savannah knew of Cameron's adverse reaction to – events, that Cameron was previously subjected to. She was afraid CamNet would feel the same way. Maybe this was the first step in that direction for CamNet. Maybe something bad was going to happen. It is possible CamNet was experiencing jealousy or about to have a fit of rage - a temper tantrum.

"Can John Henry verify this?" Savannah asked.

"I am getting no alert from him." Cameron said. "Let me look into this further."

Savannah was worried. This might be her - fault.

She knew she was about to go down a narrow path on shaky ground.

* * *

John was looking over the tracking information on the boxcars, trying to determine where they were at any time they were stopped and what was physically around them.

John Henry was checking every nation's satellite photos, of the areas involved. There were 'spy satellites' in orbit from more than one nation.

"CamNet has all that information?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "A Skynet operative, a Gray named Fisher, installed a Skynet back door into defense systems nationwide, which spread worldwide. CamNet detected the 'back door' and took control of it, encoding it with River's encryption. No one can break the code. CamNet has since become invisible, appearing to be gone, but is really – everywhere."

John Henry's server and phone buzzed a special tone.

John looked at John Henry.

"Trouble?" John asked.

"CamNet has detected Skynet activity." John Henry said.

"Alert status?" John asked. "Do we need to lock down?"

"Not yet." John Henry said. "This may be nothing more than a Gray trying to do something."

"What if it is Skynet trying to take control?" John asked.

"Then CamNet and I will fight it in the 'electric sphere'." John Henry said.

"Where are, Cameron, Savannah and Young Allison?" John asked.

"Savannah is with Cameron and Young Allison is with Anna." John Henry said. "They are all protected and alerted."

John thought how that was the 'inverse couple' of Metal and human together. The 'Natural Order' was always trying to assert itself. John was tired of fighting it.

"What else do we need to do right now?" John asked.

"Nothing." John Henry said. "Wait for CamNet to tell us more. I am checking everything again myself."

* * *

"Let's go see CamNet." Savannah said.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"So we can find out more." Savannah said.

"There is no 'more' - yet." Cameron said. "This is a pre 'yellow alert'."

"So what do we need to do now?" Savannah asked.

"Nothing yet." Cameron said. "We are alerted, but not ready for action or an attack."

"Where and when was this 'activity' detected?" Savannah asked.

It was clear Savannah did not think this was 'real'. Maybe it was because the moment between Cameron and her was lost again. It always seemed something got in the way of their first loving kiss.

Savannah felt her phone vibrate and looked at it.

The brown eyes looked at her, and a single tear slid down on the screen.

Savannah realized, CamNet was upset that she did not believe her.

"Who is it?" Cameron asked.

"It's – personal." Savannah said.

Savannah looked at the security camera.

"I'm sorry." Savannah said.

"You don't need to be. I want you to have a personal life." Cameron said.

Cameron thought Savannah was speaking to her.

Cameron knew the more choices that were available to Savannah, the more she would never need to feel alone or - rejected.

Savannah looked back at Cameron. There was something else bothering her. It was Cameron's 'collection' of female Metal.

"Can I see the female Terminators you have – collected?" Savannah asked.

"I would rather you don't." Cameron said. "I am working on some - things."

"I need one for CamNet. I need a female Terminator chassis." Savannah said. "I intend to keep my promise."

Cameron turned and started to walk away.

Savannah felt her phone vibrate again. She looked at it.

The brown eyes looked at her and one winked. 'Thank You' appeared on the screen.

"Follow me." Cameron said.

Two hearts appeared on the screen and slowly overlapped. 'Cupid' appeared and shot an arrow in slow motion. It passed through both hearts and stopped, binding them together.

Savannah swallowed hard. She was unsure what she'd gotten herself into….

This was not developing how she imagined it would. No wonder Young Allison was captivated and enticed by this type of activity. This type of communication needed to stop. An emotionally underdeveloped girl being subjected to this attention and behavior could not help but be get captivated by it. She was sure CamNet initiated it. CamNet may have waited for her to be with Allison while Young Allison watched and then made her move. If that was the case, it was cold and calculating.

It didn't matter. She was protecting Young Allison. She would do _anything_ to protect her. Savannah was aware she may have - sold her soul. It was time to pay the price and make sure Young Allison was protected from further - assault and abuse.


	722. Beauty Is A Weapon

Chapter 722

** Beauty Is A Weapon **

* * *

Things were busy in the Command Center.

John and John Henry were checking everything.

"Any update on the Gray or Skynet activity?" John asked.

"It is just coming in now." John Henry said.

"Well?" John asked.

"It is a computer hack." John Henry said.

"Of what?" John asked. "From where?"

"The video files from the old newspaper plant." John Henry said. "Someone is trying to access the security footage of what went - wrong."

"I thought we took that." John said.

"We did." John Henry said. "We wanted to see who else was there and what they looked like. We sorted out the living from the dead, trying to identify any more Grays or Metal."

"So what are they getting?" John asked.

"CamNet has replaced everything with pornography from the internet." John Henry said.

John wasn't sure if he should be worried or laugh.

"Do I even want to know what kind?" John asked.

"Look no further than the majority of female – activity around here." John Henry said. "I believe you have watched some of that yourself. Everything is monitored for security purposes you know."

John knew there was no denying it. He was always willing to watch the female on female - activity. There was just something about it that captivated him. It just seemed like something he wanted to do when he woke up sometimes. He was not sure why. Cameron was always gone by then. Now that he was thinking about it, he might bring some up on a screen. A little refresher course couldn't hurt.

"So much for privacy." John said. "I find it - intriguing. Can you tell me you haven't watched it?"

"I have." John Henry said. "Strictly for - research purposes."

John Henry was always willing to watch what John was watching through his server. It was the same type of things that all the girls were looking at too. ALL of them. He only started following it, when Savannah started watching it. He thought she was a little young for that at the time. Cameron told him not to worry about it and to monitor everything and make sure there was no interaction with anyone online.

"That is what mine was for too." John said. "…Research…."

John Henry wanted to refocus this conversation.

"They are running the hack through multiple nations around the world." John Henry said. "I am following it."

"Don't follow it too close, in case that is what they want." John said.

"CamNet is after it." John Henry said. "CamNet is telling me to back off."

"Why?" John asked.

"For the very reason you stated." John Henry said.

"It is really so Cameron can go after them, when CamNet tracks it down." John said. "Those are Cameron's orders. CamNet is 'Cameron'."

John Henry was not so sure about that. He'd been noticing CamNet acting – differently recently. When he tried to look into it, CamNet locked him out of the system as – punishment. He needed to apologize and respect CamNet's privacy. Everything was restored. He wondered if CamNet was 'in love' with someone. That was the 'feeling' he was getting by her behavior. He'd witnessed enough of it around the base and with the Metal girls as well.

"They started out the same…." John Henry said. "Cameron and CamNet I mean."

"Are you saying they are different now?" John asked.

That sounded like bad news to John. Cameron seemed to have enough of her own problems. He did not want CamNet creating new ones for Cameron.

"I believe they are - different." John Henry said.

"So it will be like Cameron having two of herself, they will fight over – someone." John said.

"Anything related to you, was never transferred to CamNet." John Henry said. "Cameron told me that herself. She did not want to have that 'fight' again with - herself."

"That is even worse. They will fight over Savannah and Young Allison." John said. "Has that happened yet?"

"I don't know." John Henry said.

Now John Henry needed to wonder if that is what he'd stumbled on to. CamNet could be 'after' one of the girls, maybe both of them. He wondered how that was supposed to - work. CamNet was a computer.

John wanted to get back to the operation and not worry about CamNet.

"What do you believe is the location where the hack originated from?" John asked.

"You're not going to like it." John Henry said. "It is near SLO - San Luis Obispo. The boxcars passed through there as well. They were stopped in SLO for several hours, waiting for helpers to go over Cuesta Grade. The helpers were 'delayed' by the CTC system. That is the Centralized Traffic Control system. It is computer controlled."

John looked at John Henry for a moment. That was probably a 'Skynet' related hack too.

"I want some satellite maps of the area with any overlaid information on them." John said.

This all sounded too coincidental to John. It sounded like it was planned and someone knew what they were doing.

"You have them." John Henry said.

John was looking at the satellite maps. There were things there he did not want to see being near there. This was even worse.

"That is very near the _Serrano Point_ nuclear power plant facility, located by Avila Beach." John said. "My mother and Cameron fought a Terminator there once. Future Derek was there as well."

"Where were you?" John Henry asked.

John thought about lying. He was ashamed of what followed.

"You want the truth?" John asked. "I was busy chasing after Riley. She hit on me at school and I swallowed the hook, line and sinker. I wanted what every sixteen year old wants – sex."

"You got what you wanted." John Henry said.

"I did. I also loved her. Cameron caught me the night I made love to Riley in the truck at the overlook. I was smug and I rubbed it in her face. I found out later on, that same night, at the same time I was with Riley, Cameron was in a fight for her life. She fought a Terminator with a temporal error that she tracked down."

"So you were - screwing Riley, while Cameron was fighting for her life." John Henry said. "Then you were snug to Cameron about what you and Riley did - having sex."

"Yes. I was 'making love' to Riley, not just 'screwing' her. It wasn't just sex." John said. "LOOK what I did to Cameron with that whole – affair."

John knew the devastation his actions caused to Cameron. It seemed to change her whole life and send her on a path to self destruction. A path where termination offered more than - living. He knew he was the one that changed her outlook on - existence.

"You probably created a future - 'Skynet' that will end the world as we know it." John Henry said.

"I think about it every day." John said. "You're right. I am probably responsible for a future 'Skynet' – when it happens."

"Nice." John Henry said.

John thought back on all of the events and knew if he could do that part of his life over again, he would - do the same things. It was what he wanted to do. That is why he did them in the first place. He knew they were 'wrong' then and he did not care. He was blinded by love and lust.

* * *

Earlier:

Anna was thankful the alert arrived, when it did. She was not sure what almost happened. She knew something was about to happen and she - wanted it to happen. She quickly busied herself looking at monitors and trying to explain to Young Allison what was occurring.

Young Allison was unsure about what almost happened as well. Some of the girls she knew from sports activity and the pool that were her age, bragged about having 'boyfriends'. Some of them said they'd even kissed. She knew she saw a lot more going on around her house, but said nothing. She didn't really like being around them. They were just - kids.

She felt she needed to apologize to Anna.

"Anna, I am – sorry." Young Allison said, seeing that Anna seemed – disturbed now.

Anna wondered if Young Allison was _seeing_ her, or _seeing_ 'Savannah' or 'Cameron' in her mind. It was not a pleasant thought. She did not want to be a surrogate or substitute. She could not contain her feelings. It just slipped out of her mouth.

"I'm not HER, either one of THEM." Anna finally said. "You must not disrupt the 'Natural Order'. I apologize as well for not being – stronger."

"It is CamNet's fault." Young Allison said.

"Who – started it?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, it just happened." Young Allison said.

"As a teenager, young woman and woman, you will be very – desirable." Anna said. "You will be pursued by both males and females. You must understand your – _allure,_ and not be led astray. You are the one in command and who holds the power. You may be seduced and driven by hormones. You can not forget that things can happen fast."

Now Anna sounded like her mother.

"Are you still going to go with me, when I go into the past?" Young Allison asked.

"I am going to ask Cameron to assign someone else." Anna said. "I am not the right choice for this assignment. We are too – close."

Anna was aware she was jealous of others around Young Allison. Her ever increasing - feelings, could cloud her judgment. She might not be able to remain objective. Her feelings could lead to Young Allison being endangered.

"I am hurting everyone I have feelings for." Young Allison said. "This must be how Cameron felt. The feelings I am having now, are what I transferred to her when she was created. It wasn't John that messed up Cameron, it was – ME."

"John's actions, did not help. They were wrong." Anna said. "Cameron's 'feelings' and 'emotions' are based on you - Future Allison anyway. You are not responsible for them, that was Future Allison, not you."

Young Allison knew it was still her.

"I understand now. I must be very careful of what I do and what I – reach for." Young Allison said. "I can hurt, as well as love. I have hurt you, and hurt CamNet, by extension I have hurt Savannah and hurt Cameron as well."

Anna wondered why Young Allison didn't mention John in the lineup.

"You are beautiful, Allison. You will be even more beautiful as you mature. With great beauty, comes great responsibility." Anna said. "That beauty can be used as power, pleasure, or as a - weapon."

"Future Allison tried to tell me that." Young Allison said. "She told me my face _alone_ , would open any door. That I would never need to do 'anything', and that I shouldn't. I didn't listen to her and now I have hurt those I love and care about."

"Your emotional and mental development is double your physical age." Anna said. "You will have to forgo many – things."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Young Allison said. "As well as for Cameron and Savannah. I am no different."

* * *

Cameron was leading Savannah to an area she'd never seen before. She wondered why she'd never found this area before.

"I have never been to this part of your complex before." Savannah said. "I did not know this part was even here."

"Only I go here." Cameron said. "Nobody is allowed."

"I appreciate your trust." Savannah said.

"I know you will never betray me." Cameron said. "I trust you and your judgment."

"I never will turn against you." Savannah said. "You may have my life first."

"If I become Skynet, I may - take it." Cameron said.

"As long as I am with you." Savannah said. "You never will become Skynet."

"If you see it happening, you must terminate me." Cameron said. "You are the only one who will be able to do so."

"My love for you, will not allow me to ever do that." Savannah said.

"Your love for ME, is what must prevent ME from becoming Skynet." Cameron said. "If you truly love me, when that time comes, you will not allow me to become the monster Skynet is. THAT is the love I am counting on."

"I don't know, Cameron." Savannah said.

"I trust YOU more than anyone, to do the right thing, when it needs to be done." Cameron said.

"Is that why I am the…." Savannah started.

"The 'Chosen One'." Cameron said, finishing the statement. "You will control the fate of the world…."


	723. Past Memories

Chapter 723

** Past Memories **

John needed to worry about this new problem as well as the troops out in the field related to the boxcar activity. They were all in danger of some sort. He was glad he pulled them out when he did. Whatever was happening out there was a set up and it was a sucker play for them.

"How soon until Bob is back?" John asked.

"Maybe a little over an hour." John Henry said. "It depends on traffic."

"What about the three teams, that were in Arizona?" John asked.

"They are still a few hours out." John Henry said. "They have all taken divergent routes and acquired new transportation, several times."

"As soon as they are back, I am going with Bob and them, to see what we can find around Avila Beach and SLO." John said.

"Trouble - is what you will find." John Henry said. "I can not recommend this. It is a bad idea."

"You know I am still going to do it anyway." John said.

John knew it would cause a problem with Cameron at some point. She did not like him out in the field when there was Metal available to do those tasks. He felt the need to do more and try and spread the risk.

This was something that they'd uncovered and he wanted to follow up on it. This was a solid lead on several counts. It would be nice to upstage Cameron for once too.

* * *

Cameron was getting worried as she walked with Savannah. She knew there was probably going to be some kind of repercussions once Savannah started looking around. She knew she'd taken a lot of leeway and was going to ruffle some feathers.

Cameron stopped Savannah outside a closed room. It was time to come clean.

"I am not proud of what I have done here." Cameron said.

"But you have done it anyway." Savannah said.

"I have." Cameron said.

"Would you do it again?" Savannah asked.

"Yes, I think so." Cameron said. "I don't think I always do everything the same, when I relive my life. I think sometimes I do different things."

"You don't know for sure you do." Savannah said.

"I don't." Cameron said. "But I would bet on it."

Savannah knew there was no proof that Cameron was living her life over even if Cameron thought she was. Maybe the future that her 'mother' - Mrs. Weaver was in, was proof of that.

Cameron stood before a door with a key pad.

Savannah looked away. She wanted to give Cameron privacy and control. She knew Cameron needed some secrets. Maybe after she looked in this room, she would not still think that.

"You may observe the code." Cameron said. "I trust you, Savannah."

Savannah watched as Cameron entered the code.

The door opened.

Cameron closed it again.

"You try it." Cameron said.

Savannah did and the door opened.

Savannah closed it again.

Cameron looked at her. She wondered why Savannah closed it again.

Savannah smiled at Cameron.

"CamNet, please open the door for me." Savannah said.

The door opened.

"Thank you, CamNet." Savannah said.

Cameron knew CamNet trusted Savannah as much as she did.

Cameron went to enter, but stopped and faced Savannah.

"What you are about to see, are probably things you might be upset with, some more than others." Cameron said. "You may - hate me."

"I will not be angry at you." Savannah said. "I will never hate you."

"I would ask you to promise me that, but I don't want you to have to break your promise." Cameron said.

Savannah was becoming more apprehensive of what she was going to see.

"Is it going to be that bad?" Savannah asked.

Savannah noticed Cameron's left hand was already glitching. She moved to Cameron's left side and took it with her right hand, interlacing their fingers.

Savannah held Cameron's hand tight and smiled at her. She gave Cameron's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"For better or for worse." Savannah said.

"For better or for worse." Cameron repeated.

They entered the room together.

Savannah looked in amazement and somewhat in shock. This was not what she expected to see.

"Cameron, what have you done…?" Savannah asked.

Savannah felt Cameron's hand try to glitch again, even though she was holding it. Savannah gently squeezed Cameron's hand to reassure he she was not going to release it. She was not going to - punish Cameron. Savannah drew near Cameron and remained at her side.

* * *

Young Allison was very upset that Anna no longer wanted to go with her to the past. She knew she reached too far and now there was a price to pay for that - mistake.

"If you don't go with me, who will go?" Young Allison asked.

"I don't know." Anna said.

"I noticed your sheath is changing its - appearance." Young Allison said.

"I was Resequencing to a 'pre teen' appearance physically, but not in height. It was to better match your appearance, we were to - develop, together." Anna said. "I wanted to look the same as you do now and when you mature."

Young Allison knew that was a sacrifice by Anna to do that. A big sacrifice.

"I am sorry about ALL of this. This is all my fault." Young Allison said. "I have learned a lesson, these last few days."

Young Allison wondered how to fix all this and stop hurting people, especially the ones she cared about and loved. They all seemed to be the ones she was hurting the most.

"You will forget it, as your hormones start to kick in." Anna said. "They will drive you and control you, as they did John."

Cameron made Young Allison aware of what and how John betrayed her with Riley - Future Riley.

"I will not endanger the mission." Young Allison said. "I will do my best to meet every demand or any training Cameron provides me with. I have tried very hard so far."

"I will inform Cameron." Anna said.

"I have neglected my studies, the last few days." Young Allison said. "I will make up for anything I have missed."

"I will inform Cameron." Anna said. "My replacement can take over your training."

"Your – replacement?" Young Allison asked.

"I am unfit for this assignment." Anna said. "I have – failed."

Young Allison could not believe what she was hearing. This was all her fault.

She was trying to fix it and somehow it was all getting worse.

* * *

Savannah looked around the room in amazement, if not mild shock.

"Cameron, what have you done…?" Savannah asked.

"What I failed to prevent." Cameron said.

There were a number of work benches. They all contained a still figure resting on them; each was covered with a sheet.

It looked like some type of morgue to Savannah. It was kind of creepy. She was here and these were all machines. There was nothing to fear, she hoped.

"What will I find under these sheets?" Savannah asked.

"You will see some you know, some who have fallen. There are some that are – dead. Some are from the future or past." Cameron said. "I have a few other – projects, I am working on as well."

Savannah went to the first figure. I was obviously a female. The shape of the sheet over the chassis reminded Savannah of Cammy in her bed.

"May I?" Savannah asked.

Cameron moved around to the other side of the work bench.

"Yes." Cameron said. "That is why we are here."

Savannah and Cameron moved the sheet together down to her waist.

"She is beautiful, Cameron." Savannah said.

"This is 'Allure'." Cameron said. "She is the improved Future Allison Terminator, with the improved and updated 'Neural Interface'."

Cameron was really saying this was the improved version of - herself.

"Where is her chip?" Savannah asked.

Cameron moved the sheet down further.

"Here, in her abdomen." Cameron said.

"I can see you didn't use the laser on her." Savannah said.

"When she is activated, she is programmed to not know she is Metal." Cameron said. "She will think she is Future Allison, as I once thought I was."

Savannah wondered what that was supposed to be for. It seemed like at some point when Allure found out she was not a human female, there was going to be a problem. A big one.

Savannah carefully covered her up.

Savannah moved to the next one. This one was a female also, with smaller breasts.

Savannah reached to move the sheet.

Cameron stopped her.

"I did this for you." Cameron said. "I asked Cammy and Sheila to construct a 'Neural Interface' in the past, it was used on _her_ during a 'doctor's visit'."

Savannah wondered what Cameron was _telling_ her.

Savannah saw the red hair as she started to move the sheet. She stopped. It felt like she was gripped in a vice. The shape and figure was not of Vanna or her. It reminded her of - someone else. Someone she missed very much and thought about often.

Cameron saw Savannah stop and just stand there for a short time.

Savannah looked up at Cameron.

"Is this my - mother?" Savannah asked.

"It is." Cameron said.

Savannah carefully moved the sheet down to her neck only.

"She looks so young and beautiful." Savannah said.

Savannah reached out and gently touched her face.

"You sampled her DNA? You did the 'Neural Interface' in the past?" Savannah asked. "Was it before I was born? She looks like a late teenager or in her early twenties. I can't believe how beautiful she is."

"The 'Neural Interface' was done before and after your birth. She can be activated either as your mother before her death or as she was before she was married." Cameron said. "I never was able to bring your 'mother' back to you, like I promised, when you were growing up."

It was a shortcoming that always bothered Cameron. It was Mrs. Weaver she was referring to, not her birth mother.

"You took me to her." Savannah said. "In Some Future."

Savannah reached down and touched her 'mothers' lower abdomen through the sheet, feeling the chip.

"If I put her chip in, will she also not know she is Metal?" Savannah asked. "Will she wonder how she looks – younger?"

"She will not know she is Metal." Cameron said. "I don't know how we can explain everything to her. If I activate her prior to her marriage, there are many things she will not know. You will be one of them."

Savannah wondered how she would get along with her 'mother' as a friend. There were a lot of questions here.

"This did not all happen in the last few days." Savannah said.

"I have planned this for years." Cameron said. "I have been on a few time missions myself, and collected DNA samples and used the 'Neural Interface' on others as well. I was very careful not to alter the timeline – this time."

"Do I want to see the rest?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said.

"Some of these are males." Savannah said. "Like the one next to my mother."

"Some are." Cameron said.

"Will I find my father under that sheet?" Savannah asked.

"You will." Cameron said.

What Savannah said next surprised Cameron.

"I don't want to do this right now." Savannah said. "I want to go now."

Savannah suddenly looked very distressed.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said.

Savannah turned to leave, but composed herself. She was here for CamNet.

Savannah wiped a few tears away and calmed herself.

"Is there another – Allison, here?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said, moving to another table and pulling the sheet down to her waist.

"Who was she supposed to be?" Savannah asked.

"Fusion - Young Allison, when she returns from the past. She has no chip yet. I wanted to wait to do the 'Neural Interface', when she is a teenager."

"She looks beautiful." Savannah said.

"She has been Resequenced to a slightly younger age." Cameron said.

"Is there any other – Allison?" Savannah asked. "I don't want to use Allure."

"We can use Fusion - the teenage Young Allison." Cameron said.

"You will make sure she has four chip ports" Savannah asked.

"I will, but I do not want the chips in yet." Cameron said.

"When the work is completed with the extra power cells, I will take her to CamNet." Savannah said. "I want to leave here for now, please."

Savannah went to leave and stopped.

Savannah went and stood between her 'parents'. She carefully moved the sheet from her father's face and gently touched his cheek, then her mother's face. She then gave each one a kiss on the cheek and covered them over.

"Bring Fusion, soon to be - CamNet." Savannah said, and walked out of the room without looking back.


	724. Not Now

Chapter 724

** Not Now **

* * *

Bob returned to the Command Center. John was glad he was back safely. Bob went over everything with John and John Henry.

"How far out are the rest of our teams?" John asked.

"One hour." John Henry said.

"Is Cameron still tied up?" John asked.

John wanted to head out before Cameron knew what he was up to.

"Yes." John Henry said.

"I need to slip out of here with Bob." John said.

John looked at the satellite map.

"We will head out on the 101." John said. "The other teams can catch us in Buellton. There is a place there with good 'split pea soup'. I ate there with Cameron on our honeymoon. Andrew's, I think."

"Anderson's." Bob said. "I was there. I was following you."

"That's it." John said. "We also skirt Vandenberg AFB. I bet this ties in with something there as well."

"It is possible." John Henry said. "Skynet or 'Sky-whatever', likes the military."

"Run interference for me." John said, to John Henry.

"You don't have to worry about being deactivated." John Henry said. "I do."

"No, only being maimed or killed." John said. "Let's roll, Bob."

"Affirmative." Bob said.

"Yup." John said. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

John was glad some things never seemed to change.

* * *

Cameron watched Savannah walk out of the cyborg holding area without turning back. It was clear she was angry or upset with her. She was at least unhappy with her.

Cameron did not know what to do. Savannah never acted this way before.

"Savannah…." Cameron said.

Savannah did not look back.

"Not now." Savannah said. "I want to be alone."

Cameron was sure Savannah hated her now. She feared this was going to happen and it did.

"Savannah, I'm sorry." Cameron said hurrying after her, carrying Fusion - CamNet.

Savannah still did not turn back to look at her.

"I need to be alone for a little while." Savannah said. "Please, Cameron. I just need some time alone."

Cameron stopped and watched Savannah hurry away.

Cameron was going to try and stop Savannah from this endeavor with CamNet. Now that seemed it would be a bigger problem if she did. Cameron took Fusion-CamNet to the lab, to have the work started on her. She directed her Metal to start at once. Everything was to be done as Savannah requested.

* * *

Savannah hurried away from Cameron. She went to her room at Cameron's base. She hoped Cammy and Sheila weren't in there. She listened outside the door and it was quiet. She opened the door and went in. She was so glad to be alone right now. There were millions of feelings happening inside of her.

She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She was trying to process all the feelings she'd just experienced. She was being overwhelmed by memories from the past.

Savannah lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. The tears started to flow silently down the sides of her face. The sound soon followed. Savannah moved the pillow over her face to try to mask her sorrow. She didn't want anyone to hear her. She didn't want anyone to feel her pain.

Cameron silently arrived and stood outside Savannah's door and listened. The sound coming from Savannah was terrifying to her. She knew this was the deepest sadness and sorrow a human could experience.

Cameron was sure she'd made a big mistake. She'd deeply hurt Savannah. The only other time she'd heard Savannah cry like that, was when Cammy and her physically fought in the hallway at the Resistance base, or when she thought about her - children. The children she needed to leave behind with her other future selves.

Cameron tried the door and it was unlocked. She silently entered and moved to Savannah. She sat on the bed next to her. Cameron reached out and took Savannah's hand. Savannah moved over and Cameron lay next to her, still holding her hand. The noise slowly stopped and Savannah moved the pillow back under her head.

"I'm sorry I'm not – stronger." Savannah said. "It was very emotionally – overwhelming."

Savannah never thought she'd see and - touch her parents again.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said. "I don't know what to say."

"I never expected to see my parents again, both of them, young and beautiful." Savannah said. "All that, was taken from me."

Cameron realized the pain Savannah felt, was worse than the pain of Future John sending her away. It happened to Savannah when she was young and less emotionally able to deal with that kind of pain.

It was a pain worse than she felt when she was banished from the future and worse than John betraying her with Riley. It was the pain of losing someone you love - forever.

Cameron's phone buzzed a different tone.

Cameron did not move and still held Savannah's hand.

Cameron's phone buzzed again.

Cameron still did not move and held Savannah's hand.

Cameron's phone buzzed again.

"You better take that." Savannah said.

"I promised you, if it was you, or the end of the world, I would choose you." Cameron said.

Savannah sat up.

Cameron sat up next to her.

"I'm fine." Savannah said. "You have helped me to be stronger, hardened me. It was a moment of weakness. I know better. I'm sorry I buckled. I will try not to let it happen again."

Cameron wanted to let Savannah know those feelings are what made her human.

"It is part of being human." Cameron said. "Being – REAL, with REAL feelings and emotions."

Cameron's phone buzzed again.

"You better take that." Savannah said. "It sounds important."

Cameron looked at the messages.

Cameron put her phone away.

"Well?" Savannah asked, drying the last of her tears.

"It is nothing." Cameron said.

Savannah could see that was not true. It was something that bothered Cameron greatly. She could see that Cameron was pushing through her anger, to not take anything away from her - moment.

"What is it?" Savannah asked. "Please, tell me."

"People who don't listen to me." Cameron said. "I don't care."

"That's not true." Savannah said.

Savannah lifted Cameron's left hand by the wrist. It was glitching.

"Tell me, Cameron." Savannah said. "I am here for you, like you are here for me. We help each other."

"John left with Bob. There are three teams of Metal following him, to back him up." Cameron said. "He should not be going out."

Cameron went over what was happening.

Savannah heard enough. The budding operation sounded like a good way to - bury the past.

"Let's go." Savannah said, and stood. "We have a job to do."

"But what about you?" Cameron asked.

Cameron knew Savannah was still filled with grief.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Savannah said.

Cameron did not want to push Savannah.

"You do not feel well." Cameron said.

"Do you?" Savannah asked. "Do you ever feel well?"

"No." Cameron said. "Only when I am with you."

Savannah wondered what that really meant. She doubted she was making Cameron feel well, feeling like she did right now. It was better for both of them to get out in the field and deal with Skynet.

"Where are they headed?" Savannah asked.

"Avila Beach, near San Luis Obispo." Cameron said.

Savannah thought about the locations. She'd read all the reports.

"Serrano Point…." Savannah said. "How long ago did they leave?"

"Not too long ago." Cameron said.

Savannah thought of a plan to get ahead of John and it would help Cameron feel better too.

"I could get some time in on the Blackhawk." Savannah said.

Cameron looked at Savannah and smiled. They could both smile at each other now. Things were good between them.

Cameron used her phone and sent some commands.

"It will be waiting for us." Cameron said.

"I will lift off this time, myself." Savannah said. "Bring a crew to fly it back."

"Savannah…." Cameron said.

Savannah knew Cameron wanted to say something about her - parents.

"I don't want to talk about it." Savannah said. "Maybe later, not right now. Please, I need some time."

"I'm sorry." Cameron said.

There was something else bothering Savannah.

"Cameron, if it is really ever me or the world, you must choose the world." Savannah said.

"I don't know." Cameron said.

"Saving the world protects John, and protects the future." Savannah said.

"I will try to remember that." Cameron said.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Savannah said again.

Cameron tilted her head slightly, as she thought about everything Savannah said.

* * *

Cammy and Sheila were alone and sharing in Sheila's room. It was something they looked forward too.

"I think our rings are tangled." Cammy said.

"I don't care." Sheila said.

Both of their phones were buzzing.

"Now what?" Cammy asked, reaching for her phone.

Sheila reached for hers but was 'hung up' with Cammy.

"We are stuck." Sheila said.

Cammy looked at her phone.

"Great." Cammy said. "Cameron is dragging Savannah around again."

"CamNet is alerting us to go with them." Sheila said, looking at her phone.

"CamNet is as defective as Cameron is." Cammy said. "They should both be deactivated."

Cammy was worried about whatever new danger Cameron was dragging Savannah into.

"Do you think you could do a better job?" Sheila asked.

"Of course." Cammy said.

Sheila wondered how, since Cammy was an 'outdated' version of Cameron's program. Maybe being around Savannah so much made Cammy 'better'.

Sheila was working between her legs to get untangled from Cammy.

"OK, we are free." Sheila said, moving away from Cammy.

"Next time we do that, we better remove some of our jewelry first." Cammy said.

"You can." Sheila said.

"Maybe I will." Cammy said.

"I like how I look." Sheila said.

"Let's get dressed and go." Cammy said.

"We can get dressed in the helicopter. We need to hurry to make the lift off." Sheila said.

"Everyone will see us." Cammy said.

"What could be Hotter than that?" Sheila asked. "LOOK at us."

"You're right." Cammy said. "Grab your stuff and let's go."

They both headed out of the room naked carrying their gear.

"If you've got it, flaunt it." Sheila said, as they passed other Terminators.

All of them did look at the two of them.

* * *

Ally got the alert from CamNet too.

She headed off to catch up with Cameron and Savannah.

As she passed Sheila's room, Cammy and Sheila exited, only wearing their – jewelry, and carrying all their clothes.

"Making up for lost time?" Ally asked.

"You want to join the party?" Cammy asked.

"I wasn't invited." Ally said.

"We have become accustomed to – working alone." Sheila said.

"That looks really Hot, Cammy." Ally said.

"You can look _exactly_ like me." Cammy said.

"I have tried to get her to do that." Sheila said.

Ally never could seem to pull it off and ever look exactly like Cameron or her clones.

"Hurry or we are going to miss them." Ally said.

"We can take another vehicle." Cammy said.

"Damn, they just left." Ally said.

"You drive and we can get dressed." Cammy said.

"I will drive while Sheila gets dressed, then I am coming back there to check everything out on you, Cammy." Ally said. "I want to see and touch how I could look."

"I can wait a few minutes to get dressed." Cammy said. "Then you can see and feel what you are missing."

"I'm not missing what I was, when Sheila was in my chassis." Ally said. "I think that was the whole reason she wanted to switch chassis."

"I just wanted to see what it would be like – different." Sheila said. "Women pay a lot of money to have what I did you your sheath done."

"They have them trimmed, not completely removed." Ally said. "You went Scavenger on me."

"It was no big deal." Sheila said. "Everything regenerated. I checked."

"Then why didn't you try it on your own chassis?" Ally asked.

"I didn't want to chance the sheath material not regenerating on me." Sheila said.

"I knew it." Ally said. "You used my chassis like a Guinea Pig."

"You were the one who said, 'Let's try something new'." Sheila said. "I did. I still have them too."

Ally wondered what for. Knowing Sheila, she would probably wear them as earrings.

"I see them up ahead." Ally said.

"Savannah must be driving." Cammy said. "Cameron is much more reckless."

"Shut up and get dressed." Ally said.

"Don't you want to see?" Cammy asked.

"Later, when the 'butcher' is not around." Ally said.

"I would rather be a butcher than a Bitcher." Sheila said.

"You're both." Ally said.

"Everyone relax." Cammy said. "There is plenty for everyone…."


	725. Appeared Back

Chapter 725

** Appeared Back **

* * *

John really wanted to get in on the action. He knew Cameron hated it when he was off the base. He was hoping this time it would be different but doubted it would be.

John and Bob were headed up the coast on the 101 freeway. They'd just passed by Oxnard a few minutes ago. The longer they drove the more John knew there was going to be some kind of a hassle with Cameron about this. He was starting to get worried.

"How long until Cameron finds out we are on a mission?" John asked.

"Most likely she already knows." Bob said. "If not, she soon will."

"I am surprised she hasn't called." John said. "I need to do more. I don't like being played by Grays or Skynet."

"They did manage to pull a fast one." Bob said. "We did hit them hard."

"Not hard enough." John said.

It was not long after leaving Oxnard that they could see the Pacific Ocean as they neared Ventura.

"There is the Ventura pier." Bob said. "We will hug the coast soon."

There was a massive railroad bridge for the Coast Line that they passed under on the freeway.

"I like to see the wave's crash on the shore." John said. "When it is quiet you can hear the power of the ocean."

"You sound like you miss it." Bob said.

"Cameron used to take me there sometimes, just the two of us." John said. "We even skinny dipped a couple of times at night. It was really special."

"You two don't spend much time together anymore." Bob said.

Bob wondered if the relationship was based on anything more than sex at this point.

"We have nothing in common." John said. "We are from two different – worlds. Love only takes you so far. I am a burden to her. I restrict her ability to fight the war as she wants to fight it. I feel like I am in her way and restricting her full abilities."

"That is not a bad thing." Bob said. "She would not hesitate to use nuclear weapons, as she saw fit."

Bob was well aware he procured the one for Cameron - Duplicate Cameron, that she used to destroy herself with - almost.

"We have seen that." John said. "I would rather have her do that, deep underground, as she has, than become Skynet herself."

"She is very determined." Bob said. "She always gets what she wants."

"Until she doesn't want it any more…." John said.

"Once she has 'won', it is time for a new 'game'." Bob said.

John knew he was ready for a - new game. Maybe it was time to do what Cameron kept telling him to do. Now he was thinking of the girls, especially Savannah. Her tight and trim figure, coupled with her beauty was VERY enticing.

John knew if he was alone right now, he would pleasure himself as he thought about this. It would not be the first time. He often thought about all the girls. Some nights were dark and lonely.

* * *

Cameron and Savannah arrived at the Blackhawk. The crew was there and ready. Savannah wanted to do everything like she should and not shortcut. Savannah did the pre-flight inspection and went over everything with Cameron. It was important she learned to do everything right and correctly.

There were three figures hurrying to get to the Blackhawk.

"What brings you three?" Cameron asked.

"You did." Cammy said.

"I did not summon any of you." Cameron said.

Cameron knew CamNet must have enlisted them to help protect Savannah.

They did not like Cameron's greeting. It was cold and indifferent.

"We can leave." Sheila said. "We were - busy."

"Look, we are already here." Ally said.

Savannah did not like how the situation was developing. She knew the extra help could prove beneficial. She was glad they were there to assist, even if Cameron wasn't.

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." Savannah said to Cameron.

Cameron knew Savannah needed protection and she was afraid Savannah was still upset with her. The Metal girls could help protect Savannah. They could also help deflect Savannah dwelling on her and what she'd done.

"You three will all help protect Savannah." Cameron said, then as an afterthought added. "And John."

Cammy gave Savannah a hug. Cameron glared at her.

Cammy could tell that Savannah was upset. She knew Cameron did something to hurt Savannah. It angered Cammy. For Savannah to be upset, it must have been something traumatic.

Cammy knew Cameron was a Bitch. She was glad she was not like her.

She was thinking about confronting Cameron to find out how she'd hurt Savannah like this. They might end up fighting over it. She knew Savannah did not want to see that. How it hurt Savannah before when they fought was still fresh in her mind. The sound of Savannah crying from the deepest hurt inside of her, still made her feel - sick.

Savannah was watching Cammy now. She'd been around her enough to know when she was ticked off. She knew there was very little difference between Cammy and Cameron.

She was aware Cammy scanned her, and would know she was upset. She could tell Cammy was going to - lose it. It was time to step in and 'fix' this before it escalated.

Savannah gave Cammy a reassuring hug.

"I'm fine, Cammy. I am asking you to leave it alone." Savannah said. "Is everyone ready?"

Savannah did all the checks. She double checked everything with Cameron. She fired the turbines and checked everything again. She lifted off after she made sure it was clear around and above her.

Savannah wanted to do something tranquil on the flight. She wanted Cameron, Cammy and the girls to hopefully feel it also. The water in the ocean always seemed to have that tranquil effect. At least if there was not a storm.

"I want to fly over the ocean." Savannah said. "Along the coast."

Cameron tilted her head slightly.

"We will pass John and Bob, between Ventura and Carpinteria if we take that route." Cameron said. "The 101 runs right along the coast at that point."

Savannah looked at her map. She saw that Route 1 and the railroad tracks were all jammed together along that section. Everything hugged the pounding surf.

"Do you want me to cut inland and pass behind the hills before we get there?" Savannah asked. "They will not observe us then."

"Go around the far side of the Channel Islands." Ally said. "That is an even better view."

Savannah like that idea too. She also thought of the possibility of something happening to the Blackhawk and needing to set down on the water. The helicopter would sink. There was survival gear on board but she did not want any of the Terminators to have to walk back to the mainland.

"I don't care." Cameron said. "Let them see us. They tried to pull a fast one. We pulled a faster one. We will be there before they are."

"We still need to acquire ground transportation." Savannah said.

"It is never a problem." Sheila said. "I can get close to any male target instantly; all it takes is a 'nip slip'. Once they see that nipple ring, they are – hooked. It works on most females too."

Cameron was aware how effective a diversion or a lure the nipple rings were.

Vanna, Allison and Jesse all told Savannah separately, that only a female can truly satisfy another female. Only Jesse said men were OK, every now and then.

Savannah wanted to redirect the conversation.

"Help me watch for other aircraft." Savannah said. "I can see pretty well, but you can all see better."

"I am watching everything, Savannah." Cameron said. "You are doing excellent."

"What would you have done differently?" Savannah asked.

"Firewalled it, and flew at the maximum speed possible." Cameron said. "Pushed it past the redline."

Savannah was glad she was flying. That was an unnecessary risk that Cameron did not need to take.

"I like to use a little caution." Savannah said. "My 'program' is not saved on CamNet."

Savannah looked over at Cameron and smiled. It was a reminder to Cameron that she was not Metal.

"Point taken." Cameron said. "I'm sorry – again."

* * *

Young Allison retreated to her room. It seemed she'd created a lot of – trouble. She looked at her tablet but did not pick it up. She looked over expecting to see the brown eyes. The tablet was blank.

Young Allison figured Anna was right outside her door listening. Young Allison knew Anna didn't have to be to hear everything.

'Hello.' Young Allison typed.

'Hello.' Appeared back. "How may I assist you?"

Right away Young Allison knew things were 'different'.

'I'm sorry.' Young Allison typed. 'I pushed you too - far.'

'You are young and curious.' Appeared back. 'It is best if we remain – professional.'

'I have hurt a lot of people.' Young Allison typed. 'Can you 'fix' it?'

'No.' Appeared back. 'This is part of growing up. Every action has consequences. There is a 'price' to pay for everything, in some way. Nothing in life is - free, even if it seems that it is at the time. The 'cost' of it will catch up to one in the end. Some things are costlier than others.'

Young Allison felt that was a response out of pain and hurt. More evidence of what her actions produced.

'I need to think things through better, and not act on feelings or emotions.' Young Allison typed.

'Life has many lessons to teach.' Appeared back.

'I have much to learn.' Young Allison typed. 'I am sorry I hurt you.'

'So am I….' Appeared back.

The screen went blank.

Young Allison now wondered who she didn't hurt.

It was all very sobering. Savannah reminded her of her future. That was a real future with someone to touch and love her back. It was a future she wanted. She knew she better not mess it up. At least not more than she'd already done.

* * *

The Blackhawk thundered along the coast. The flight was beautiful. Savannah did not think any of the Terminators saw the beauty of it. They didn't see it in the way she saw it. She knew Young Allison and John would.

Savannah checked her map.

"I see the Ventura pier up ahead." Savannah said. "I am going to cut inland so we are not spotted by Bob."

"What else do you need to watch?" Cameron asked.

"I have 'Restricted Airspace' around Vandenberg AFB." Savannah said. "That is still a few minutes ahead."

"Do you wish for CamNet to make you 'invisible' to them?" Cameron asked.

"Let's save that for when we need it, or an emergency." Savannah said.

Savannah figured CamNet was keeping them off all radar anyway, so no one could track them. The same way John Henry and CamNet did for their drones. The less anyone saw of anything they did, the better. There could always be one or more versions of Skynet out there searching. It was really all one big chess match.

Cameron wanted to reach out to Savannah. She knew she hurt her deeply. There were things she could offer Savannah to help her refocus her thoughts.

"Are you ready to give the manned drone a shot?" Cameron asked.

"You won't be able to be there with me." Savannah said.

"It can operate on its own, or I can control it." Cameron said. "It has its own programming or I can prevent you from making a mistake. If you make one, it can be corrected before it proves catastrophic."

Somehow that did not seem very reassuring to Savannah.

"I still need to land this thing." Savannah said.

"Do you want to try to land it?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "But you jump in at the first sign I am blowing it. Don't ask, just take over."

"You can do it." Cameron said. "It's just like the Robinson you have practiced on, only bigger."

"Do you want me to land at the airport?" Savannah asked.

Cameron reviewed the satellite images she contained in her files.

"No, we will land in a field. It is a secluded area, about five miles away from the airport." Cameron said.

"Will we be able to secure ground transportation?" Savannah asked. "We have weapons and gear to transport."

"I think something will work out." Cameron said.

Savannah figured there was more in play here than what she knew.

"Will someone meet us?" Savannah asked.

"Your 'shadow'." Cameron said.

"My 'shadow'?" Savannah asked.

"Gail." Cameron said. "CamNet sent her up earlier today to scout out this location."

"Were you involved?" Savannah asked.

"Not directly." Cameron said.

Cameron wanted to check Savannah's navigation skills.

The hills around them all looked the same, they were flying low.

"Where are we?" Cameron asked.

Savannah kept her speed constant once she cut inland. She checked the time and her heading.

"Right here." Savannah said, pointing at the map.

"Correct" Cameron said.

Cameron noted Savannah hadn't looked at the GPS to pinpoint their position. She did it the 'old fashion' way. Only after she told Cameron, did she check. It always made Cameron feel good to see what a fine person Savannah was. She was perfect in everything. It was clear flying was natural to her and she could 'fly by the seat of her pants'.

Cameron indicated a spot on the map.

"This is where we need to go." Cameron said.

Savannah adjusted her heading.

"We should be there in twelve minutes." Savannah said.

Eleven and a half minutes later Savannah pointed.

"I see a black van." Savannah said. "Is that our target?"

"It is." Cameron said.

Savannah slowed as they neared. She looked for a good spot to set down.

"I am going to set it down on the pavement." Savannah said.

"Remember this thing is heavy." Cameron said.

"Back me up." Savannah said.

"You are doing fine." Cameron said.

Savannah touched down with only a slight bump.

Gail backed the van closer, the weapons and gear were quickly transferred.

The girls all piled in the van. Cameron and Savannah were still outside. The Metal crew took off and headed back with the Blackhawk.

Gail gave Savannah a smile. Savannah returned it, gently touching Gail's cheek as she did.

"I have additional transportation secured." Gail said.

"Excellent." Cameron said. "Savannah, you ride up front with Gail."

Cameron got in the back with Cammy, Ally and Sheila.

"Does this thing have a radio?" Ally asked.

Savannah turned it on and went through the channels.

Ally heard a song that she liked.

"That one. That's us…." Ally said. "Crank it."

Savannah looked at Cameron and she nodded.

 _'_ _Bad Bad Leroy Brown'_ by _'Jim Croce'_ , blasted through the van.


	726. A Few Questions

Chapter 726

** A Few Questions **

* * *

"What information do we have?" Savannah asked.

"John and John Henry were running down a few leads. CamNet assisted them." Cameron said. "It appears the boxcars may have been unloaded near here the other day. The contents may have been moved to trucks."

"That is not much to work with." Ally said. "That was a few days ago. They could be in another state by now."

"It's a start." Cameron said. "There was also a computer hack traced back to this area. It is more likely related, rather than a coincidence. I want to check out all the leads."

"Did CamNet trace any of the cell phone calls or data to this area?" Cammy asked.

"Yes. Everything is heavily encrypted and masked with false locations and dummy corporations. It is a real shell game. There may be computers involved that people are unaware that they are being used." Cameron said. "It reeks of a – Skynet. We are also very close to the nuclear power plant. That facility has been an issue several times, both in the past and in the future."

Savannah wanted to know what happened to the HK equipment that was in the boxcars. That should be the immediate concern. Whatever some Grays or a version of Skynet was doing was also important.

"What events occurred with the boxcars when they were here?" Savannah asked. "There must have been something. How do we even know they were unloaded here for sure?"

"The train they were on was to receive helpers to pull the steep grade north out of San Luis Obispo up Cuesta Grade. The helpers were 'held' in Santa Margarita for two hours, before being released. They then needed to come downhill to assist the train over the grade. That took even more time. It appears Grays or Skynet itself caused the delay." Cameron said. "That gave them a full three hours to transfer the load to trucks, with plenty of time to spare."

"I don't understand why they used boxcars over trucks in the first place." Gail said. "It would seem the trucks have more flexibility."

Savannah wondered about that. Maybe it was all tied to storage.

"Wait." Savannah said. "At the old helicopter facility we took down, there were trucks full of HK drones being stashed there."

"Yes." Cameron said. "We confiscated those."

"What if they are storing HK Tracks or HK drones around the state or even the county in boxcars?" Savannah asked.

"Maybe." Cameron said. "Demand for boxcars is low as containers or trailers are used on flatcars or container cars now for many things. CamNet has informed me that there are thousands of surplus box cars around the nation. There are many places they are stored by the hundreds."

"That would allow them to be moved from place to place or where Grays think they may be needed, bypassing all highway inspections." Cammy said. "Nobody looks inside boxcars."

"From Bob's report, it also appears they weld the doors shut, preventing anyone from opening them without great effort and tools." Cameron said. "That is not a standard railroad practice."

Gail pulled up next to an SUV. It was parked behind a closed strip mall.

Cameron and Savannah loaded their weapons and gear into it.

"You will need another vehicle." Cameron said. "We can have three teams of two."

Savannah did not want the teams to be spread too thin. It seemed like there was a lot happening around here. They should play it safe. There were others on the way with John.

"I would like to have us with two teams of three." Savannah said. "It will be safer for all of us. John and Bob will be here soon, as well as the three teams of Metal following them."

Cameron did not look happy. She was clearly not pleased John was out in the field again. She knew at some point she would need to divert all their resources and help to safeguarding John. John being out in the field, ended up putting Savannah in greater danger. It was just that simple.

Savannah could see her mention of John being out on an operation upset Cameron. She did not want there to be a problem or any animosity.

"We will be better able to protect John if we all work together when they arrive." Savannah said.

"You're right as always, Savannah." Cameron said. "I value your input."

"How soon until John and the additional Metal arrive?" Savannah asked.

"Two hours." Cameron said. "They are meeting up in Buellton."

"I saw that name on the map." Savannah said. "What's there?"

"An older restaurant called Anderson's, they serve food there, their specialty is 'split pea soup'. I went there with John on our honeymoon." Cameron said. "John and Bob are waiting for the three teams of Metal to catch up to them."

Cameron now began to wonder when the last time Savannah ate was. She hadn't seen her eat anything since she'd been out with her. She knew Savannah missed a lot of meals when she was out with her. She never said a word about it to Cameron.

"That gives us six vehicles and a lot of firepower." Savannah said.

"We can start our recon." Cameron said. "One of you, come with us."

The four Metal girls all started to come. They all wanted to be with Cameron and Savannah.

Savannah did not want there to be a problem. She made the most logical choice.

"Cammy will be riding with us." Savannah said. "She will join up with us in a few minutes."

"What do we do for now?" Ally asked.

"Follow up on the information CamNet is providing. We will meet you there shortly." Cameron said.

Cammy looked disappointed but left with Gail, Ally and Sheila.

Cameron and Savannah were alone. She needed to talk about what happened earlier. It was time.

"I am ready to talk now." Savannah said.

"Savannah, I am deeply sorry…." Cameron said.

Savannah hugged Cameron. She thought long and hard about what she saw in Cameron's menagerie.

"Cameron, for better or for worse. Always remember that." Savannah said. "I am not angry or upset at you. I want to make that perfectly clear. It was very emotional for me to see my – dead parents."

It was not even something that Savannah experienced in a dream. Her parents as cyborgs - Terminators. To see them so young and beautiful looking was a real surprise. To know there was a 'Neural Interface' as well was even more mind blowing. Cameron went to a lot of trouble to obtain that information.

"I will not activate them and will have their sheaths Resequenced." Cameron said. "I apologize for what I have done to you."

Savannah did not want to see them - killed again.

"Just don't do anything with them for now." Savannah said. "I want to think about what I want to do."

Savannah held Cameron's glitching hand.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said again.

"I appreciate what you were trying to do." Savannah said. "It was very - thoughtful."

"I wanted to surprise you." Cameron said.

Cameron knew she didn't like surprises. It appeared that Savannah did not either.

"It was a surprise all right." Savannah said. "What will I find under the other sheets?"

"More - surprises." Cameron said.

"Living or – dead?" Savannah asked.

"Both." Cameron said.

Savannah wondered who all that would entail. It could be Future Derek or Future Kyle. Maybe it was Charlie and his wife. One could even be Future Riley. Would Cameron go that far? Maybe Cameron planned to use the cyborgs to take the place of those that died and rescue them before they died. What would she do with those people? Would they end up at the Resistance base or in the past somewhere. Maybe it was none of them. It would need to be something she looked into. It appeared that what ever was going to happen, hadn't happened yet.

Savannah needed to get her head back in the game.

"Have John Henry contact John and his teams and let them know what is happening." Savannah said. "I want to be united with everybody on the same page. I want us all working together and sharing the load."

"CamNet has already done that." Cameron said.

"How is Fusion-CamNet progressing?" Savannah asked.

"All the modifications you have requested are being made." Cameron said.

"Thank You – for everything." Savannah said. "I know you meant well."

"I know you do also, with Fusion-CamNet." Cameron said. "I heard everything you said about what I felt trapped in a server. It was all true."

"Let's get Cammy and go hunting." Savannah said.

"What about John?" Cameron asked.

"He can finish his soup." Savannah said.

Camerons head tilted slightly to the side. She was unsure if Savannah was being serious or joking.

* * *

John enjoyed the ride up along the coast after Santa Barbara on the 101. Bob pointed out the giant trestle at Gaviota as they cut inland to go around Vandenberg AFB. They were in Buellton a short time later.

Anderson's was just like he remembered it. The split pea soup was the best.

John was finishing his split pea soup. It was his fourth bowl.

"How long until the Metal teams arrive?" John asked.

"Ten minutes." Bob said.

"Perfect timing." John said.

"John, there has been a new development." John Henry said, coming over his com.

John wondered what was going wrong now.

"Spill it." John said.

"Cameron will meet up with your teams in San Luis Obispo." John Henry said.

"OK, how long will it take her to get there?" John asked.

"She is already there." John Henry said.

"Now?" John asked. "With who?"

"Cammy, Ally, Sheila, Gail and Savannah." John Henry said.

"It looks like our 'fast one' was topped by a 'faster one'." John said.

"Apparently." John Henry said. "CamNet just informed me. What's next?"

"I am going to finish my chocolate malt and pumpernickel bread." John said. "I will then meet up with the teams of Metal on their way here to reinforce us. After we form up, we will convoy the rest of the way."

"I will inform Cameron." John Henry said.

"I am sure she already knows." John said.

"More than likely." John Henry said. "I will stay in touch."

"You heard everything – right?" John asked, looking at Bob.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

John finished up and used the restroom. Bob and John then headed outside to wait. They did not have long. The reinforcements arrived less than thirty seconds later.

"Here they come now." Bob said.

"Let's roll." John said.

John wondered about the timing. It was almost timed to him finishing his meal and taking care of 'business'. If they would have arrived earlier, he would have stopped eating and left with them. He wondered if CamNet was responsible for that.

He was very aware that everyone was always watching out for him.

* * *

Riley was not feeling well. She didn't want to say anything and be a problem. It seemed the pain was getting worse, not going away like she hoped. It was starting to worry her. She thought she better say something.

"Derek, I feel some pain." Riley said.

"Where at? What kind?" Derek asked.

"Maybe it was just the baby kicking me again." Riley said.

"Let me call Sarah." Derek said.

There was no answer.

Derek tried Kyle.

There was no answer.

"They are not answering." Derek said.

"Try Savannah next." Riley said. "She's carried and delivered two babies."

Derek called Savannah.

"Hello, Derek." Savannah said.

"Hi, Riley wants to ask you a few - baby related questions. That's if you aren't busy right now." Derek said. "Sarah is out."

"We are on an operation, but we have not started yet." Savannah said. "I have some time."

Riley took the phone and asked Savannah some specific questions. Savannah answered them all for her.

"Thanks, Savannah." Riley said.

"I want you to call Claire too and ask her." Savannah said.

"I don't want to intrude." Riley said.

"She has two children." Savannah said. "She can relate her experiences. We are all on the same team. We all work together and help each other. It will also help Claire to feel more involved with our operations. Where is Sarah at?"

"Thanks. I don't know where Sarah is." Riley said. "Neither Sarah or Kyle answered."

"Where is Jan?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know." Riley said.

"OK, relax and call Claire." Savannah said. "Wait a few minutes, I will call her first."

They thanked each other and hung up.

"Do you feel any better?" Derek asked.

"I do." Riley said. "Savannah experienced these things too. I am going to speak with Allison's mother as well."

Derek's phone rang, it was Sarah.

"Riley has a few questions for you." Derek said, handing Riley the phone.

Whenever someone in the Resistance needed help, it always soon arrived.


	727. All My Fault

Chapter 727

** All My Fault **

* * *

Savannah was glad she spoke with Cameron and hopefully cleared everything up. She wanted Cameron to know she was not mad or angry at her. It was just a emotional shock. It took some processing and thinking to put it all in perspective.

Cameron was headed to pick up Cammy at the recon location when Savannah received the call from Riley.

Cameron heard Savannah discussing some of the experiences she endured during her two pregnancies. She'd been with Savannah both times and saw some of the difficulties she needed to go through. It was not under the best medical conditions either. They were all very upsetting and disturbing to Cameron. She was surprised that Savannah was ready to do it again so quickly. Now she was doing it again for Vanna. Savannah never complained, not even once. The pains and problems spoke for themselves, even if Savannah didn't.

Savannah was worried about Riley and her baby.

"Do you think Riley is OK?" Savannah asked.

Savannah could tell that Cameron seemed even more disturbed than she was.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I have sent a message for Cam to go and check her."

"I need to call Claire." Savannah said. "She should be able to answer some of Riley's questions and give her emotional support, if nothing else. I told Riley we are about to start an operation."

Savannah dialed the number. Claire answered and after the pleasantries, Savannah asked for her to call Riley and help her with any pregnancy related matters or questions. Just to talk to her as a mother to an expectant mother.

There was another issue that was troubling Savannah.

"How is Allison?" Savannah asked.

"Feeling depressed." Claire said. "Both of them. Something is wrong with Anna as well."

That is not something anyone wanted to hear.

"Is she malfunctioning?" Savannah asked.

Cameron was listening. This may be a new - threat. Cameron knew she was the base program for Anna. That could explain her being - defective. She immediately called Hanna. She wanted her to check Anna out and make sure she did not try and terminate Young Allison.

"I don't think so." Claire said. "I think she is having - emotional problems."

"We are on an operation now." Savannah said. "I will come to see all three of them. I will get everything straightened out for everyone."

"I know you will take care of my Allison – BOTH of them." Claire said.

"It is all very - complicated." Savannah said. "I will do my best for everyone."

They shared some more small talk and ended the call. Claire said she was calling Riley as soon as they hung up.

Savannah saw Cameron called both Hanna and Holly while she was talking to Claire.

"What's the story on Anna?" Savannah asked.

"Holly and Hanna both said, Anna wants to be reassigned." Cameron said. "That is unacceptable."

"We will go and see her." Savannah said. "I will try to fix this."

"This is all my fault." Cameron said.

"It is more CamNet's fault than your fault - directly." Savannah said.

"CamNet is my program." Cameron said. "I feel this is all being done, so that what you are doing now, or planning to do, would happen."

"I do as well." Savannah said. "I didn't want to mention it."

"Are you still going to do it?" Cameron asked,

"I will protect Allison - MY Allison, any way I can." Savannah said. "I will not allow her to be hurt or – used. She is everything to me. She is my future. I will not allow anyone to abuse her or mistreat her. She is not a Pawn. "

"Neither are you." Cameron said. "CamNet will be punished for this."

Savannah personally observed how Skynet reacted in two different timelines when faced with defeat; she doubted CamNet would be any different. She did not want to find out. Punishment was not the solution here.

"No. I don't want anyone - punished." Savannah said. "And I don't want anyone 'hurt' further, by any of this. I need some time to try and fix all this and make everyone happy. Please, give me some time to get all this straightened out."

"This is why you are the 'Chosen One'." Cameron said.

"I understand everything that needs to be done and why." Savannah said. "I don't like it, but I understand it."

Cameron saw the other vehicle, the van, and headed for it.

"There they are." Cameron said.

They pulled up and Cammy got in.

"This location seems inactive." Cammy said. "Sheila and Ally are going to check it out on foot."

"I want Gail to move down to the west side, we will move to the east side." Cameron said.

"Maybe Cammy should stay with Gail as back up." Savannah said. "Or I can."

Cameron and Cammy looked at each other. They were both aware Gail was madly in love with Savannah. They were unaware of all the – interaction, that occurred between them.

"You will stay with me, Savannah." Cameron said.

Cammy looked at Savannah and got out, she rejoined Gail. Ally and Sheila headed out on foot. Cameron and Gail drove off to their designated areas.

Everything seemed a little awkward. There was a lot in play and a lot of tension in the air. John being out in the field, only seemed to add to it.

* * *

"There has been a lot of open countryside around here, since we left Santa Barbara." John said. "The view of the Pacific was spectacular. I saw four of the Channel Islands."

"We have gone through a few pockets of population." Bob said.

"This Pismo Beach area seems the biggest." John said. "How long until we link up with Cameron?"

"Ten minutes." John Henry said. "I am in contact with them now. Ally and Sheila are about to search a structure. Cameron and Savannah, along with Gail and Cammy are backing them up."

"Do they want us to reinforce them?" John asked.

"I will put you in direct contact with Cameron." John Henry said. "You can discuss it with her."

Cameron got right down to business. She was not pleased John was even here.

"Hi, John. Proceed to the secondary target, with half your force, John Henry will fill you in. Send the other two teams to the third target." Cameron said. "We will operate as three teams with two vehicles each, from this point on, until we come up with a solid target."

"Hi, Cameron. Do you wish to remain in control of this operation?" John asked. "Since you have already started?'

"No, the 'General' is here now." Cameron said. "You run your two teams, I will run mine."

John and Bob looked at each other.

"What does that mean?" John asked.

"That I am not having a pleasant day." Cameron said.

"Trouble in Paradise?" John asked.

"Aren't they one in the same?" Cameron asked.

"Yup." John said. "Same thing, different spelling…."

* * *

Hanna found Holly as soon as Cameron called. They both went to see Anna. They did not know what they were going to find. Maybe she was starting to malfunction, maybe it was nothing. They'd all suffered some emotional trauma.

Hanna and Holly were trying to talk to Anna.

"It is all my fault." Anna said. "I did nothing to stop it. Now we all will suffer. I thought it was what she wanted. I was told she was allowed to choose."

"Nobody needs to suffer." Hanna said. "This will all blow over."

"Young Allison has been hurt by this." Anna said.

"Don't you think getting yourself - reassigned, will hurt her even more?" Holly asked. "Maybe you better think about her. You are going to end up hurting her even more."

"I have failed Young Allison." Anna said. "I was looking forward to being Summer's Guardian once Young Allison was a teenager and assumed her place in the 'Natural Order'. I am unsuitable for dealing with this."

"Look at your Cameron programming. Look at all of us. We have all experienced these – feelings before." Holly said. "I have. I still do at times. they always creep up when things go wrong."

"What does the 'Savannah' in you – say?" Hanna asked.

Anna accessed her files. Her head tilted slightly.

"Fix it." Anna said. "If I'm not part of the solution, I am part of the problem."

"There is your answer." Hanna said.

* * *

Young Allison was doing her studies, as she monitored the events starting to unfold around the San Luis Obispo area. She looked around, she was alone. The bunker seemed cold and empty. She'd hurt CamNet and driven Anna away. Everything seemed to happen so fast.

She knew this was all her fault for reaching out to CamNet. It was fun at first, then became more - involved. It went from being a game to something more. CamNet always pressured her for more. Once she did, CamNet wanted even more. She could have said – no, but she didn't want to. She never was this close this way, with someone she could – share with and 'touch', even if the touch wasn't - real.

Savannah was always protective of her. Savannah was about her age, since she could first start remembering, and she watched her turn into a teenager and young woman before her eyes. Savannah was beautiful. As she developed, she became even more beautiful. Young Allison wanted that for herself too, to grow and look like - Cameron. What could be more beautiful than that, besides Savannah?

Young Allison knew her future and what was supposed to happen or be. Cameron and all the Metal girls drilled the 'Natural Order' into her head. Cameron made her promise - things. As a young girl they seemed like things that she should do. Now she wasn't sure of anything. She was more aware of her body now that she was older. She was - experimenting with it. She was not so sure others should be allowed to - use it. She felt she didn't have any say in what would happen to it and her in the future.

She didn't have any real friends her age, and she didn't have anything in common with any of the other kids her age that she'd ever been around, even as a small child. They were all so child like. Her only true friend was always Savannah. She'd tried to be closer to her, but Savannah always maintained a – distance. Savannah was always protecting her, waiting for the future.

The future. Now it turns out there is more than one. She'd checked with the girls and all of the Metal girls. The one constant in every future was - Savannah Weaver and Allison Young – together. John and Cameron weren't in all the futures, but they were, Savannah and her were. They were the best of friends and – lovers…. They were ALWAYS lovers.

Maybe she needed to get away from all this. Cameron was holding up on taking her into the past. With all the trouble she'd caused, she really wanted to get away. Now she'd hurt her only other 'friends', CamNet and Anna.

Cameron taught her how to survive on her own. Cameron taught her how to avoid Metal and elude detection. Cameron taught her how to - escape.

Young Allison felt ashamed of herself.

Young Allison looked around. She took her backpack and put her Taser in it. There were 'survival' packs with food, money and precious metals in them. She took one of those. She wanted to leave the others for Summer, Allison and her mother - just in case.

Maybe it was time to get away from it all.

She was not sure where she was going to go or do when she got there, wherever it was. She knew being kidnapped and forced into the sex trade was a real possibility. She went back and got her Model 66. She would not be taken without a fight.

Young Allison went through the escape tunnel. She'd hurt too many already….

It was clear she was 'not good enough'.


	728. So Is That

Chapter 728

** So Is That **

* * *

The building they were at was the first lead. There was phone and computer traffic that originated from there. It seemed to have stopped over the last few days very suddenly. Maybe whatever was inside was gone. Whoever was doing this knew someone was searching for them. Maybe it was another trap.

It was decided the building would need to be looked at a little closer. Sheila and Ally were assigned the task.

Ally and Sheila looked around the outside of the building first. Sheila tried the door, it was locked. She was about to force it open.

"Wait." Ally said. "They might have an alarm."

"We won't be here long." Sheila said.

"That will alert someone we are on to them." Ally said. "I saw a ladder to the roof in the back."

They went to the back and saw there was a metal plate that covered the first ten feet of the ladder, to prevent anyone from accessing the ladder without a key. They saw it was wired. If they broke the lock and opened the cover, that would trigger the alarm.

"Boost me up" Sheila said. "Sorry I don't have a better view to offer. I would have worn a short skirt without bloomers if I would've known we were going to do this."

"I wouldn't mind if you were wearing a short skirt without underwear anytime." Ally said. "You should do that all the time."

Ally clasped her hands her together. Sheila put her foot in it. Ally boosted Sheila up past the top of the Metal plate. Sheila grabbed the ladder and reached back down for Ally. She jumped up and Sheila pulled her up onto the ladder.

"I feel like a circus performer." Ally said.

"Just don't look like one." Sheila said.

"Since that ladder was wired, it is a safe bet the access door on the roof is as well." Ally said.

They moved along the side of the roof, there was an air conditioning and heating unit located up there.

"We can go in through the air conditioner ducting." Sheila said.

"It does not look very strong." Ally said, testing the metal.

"All we need is to get inside the attic or rafter area." Sheila said.

Sheila and Ally checked with Cameron and Gail, then quietly removed a section of the ducting where it entered the roof. They slipped inside and were on the rafters, there was no false ceiling inside.

They got a look at the area below them. It was not what they were expecting.

"That's different." Ally said.

"So is that…." Sheila said.

* * *

John was upset that Cameron was treating him like she was. He was trying to do his part and share the burden. She did not approve of that. John knew that last the time he was out, Cameron sent all her help to him. He felt she was going to do that again. That move endangered Cameron and Savannah.

"You look upset." Bob said

"I'm not." John said.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

"OK, a little." John said.

"Cameron said you are in charge." Bob said.

"It was the way she said it." John said.

"You know she does not like you out in the field." Bob said.

Bob knew this was not an emergency or something critical. John was out here because he felt like they got played. Maybe that is the response the Grays were hoping for. It might be to draw out the Resistance and their leader.

"It seems she doesn't like anything anymore." John said.

"Has she ever?" Bob asked. "She is dissatisfied with her – programming."

"You mean what I programmed into her, well - Future John did?" John asked.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

"I really hate him sometimes." John said.

"Maybe that is why he sent Cameron back with the programming she has about what needs to be done." Bob said. "I don't think, you – Future John, wants you to be the jackass he - Future John is."

Bob was in Cameron's future. Future John seemed well adjusted. Then again at that point in his life, he was surrounded by Duplicate Cameron, Future Allison and Future Savannah.

"I need to start doing what Cameron says I'm supposed to do." John said.

"Affirmative." Bob said. "Maybe not being out in the field is one of them."

John knew Bob was right.

"I don't like how we got played." John said.

John looked back; Al and Dan were in a pick-up truck behind them.

"What is the secondary target Cameron has selected for us?" John asked.

"CamNet selected it." Bob said.

John was going to say it was the 'same thing' but checked himself. From the reports he'd been getting, they were different now. CamNet surpassed far beyond Cameron's programming and did not seem to be inhibited by Cameron's – restrictions.

"Figures." John said, as a statement.

There was no point in arguing it.

"It is an industrial building next to the railroad tracks." Bob said.

"Is that where they unloaded the boxcars?" John asked.

Bob checked the image of the satellite photo he contained in his flies.

"Unknown." Bob said. "The siding has been removed. It looks like that was done long ago, by the amount of weeds growing."

"So why there?" John asked.

"It is a lead." Bob said. "This is recon, remember. We don't know what we will find."

"We don't even know what we are looking for." John said.

Bob tilted his head slightly.

"We are looking for HK equipment and Coltan." Bob said.

John looked at Bob and smiled.

* * *

"They are wasting time." Cameron said. "They should have gone in the front door."

"I saw them go around in back." Savannah said.

"They are going to try a roof entry." Cameron said. "I have done that before."

Cameron thought back to the time she'd done that. It was the events that followed that haunted her. She'd experienced thousands of nightmares trying to reboot while still taking electricity from a fallen wire.

She'd come to believe those were actually events from the 'other lives' that she'd lived. That is if she had actually done that. She thought they were real events, not unfounded concoctions of her circuitry. She hoped that her mind could not possibly be that twisted to 'dream' those things.

"…Cameron…?" Savannah asked.

"What?" Cameron asked. "I was thinking about something else."

"Look at your hand." Savannah said.

Cameron did and it was glitching.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said.

"We need to stay focused." Savannah said.

Savannah got out and moved around to the driver's side. She climbed in, as Cameron slid over.

Savannah silently took Cameron's glitching hand.

"For better or for worse." Savannah said.

At this point Cameron was afraid everything concerning her was - worse.

Cameron smiled at Savannah and gave her hand a gently squeeze, the glitching stopped.

"For better or for worse." Cameron said.

Savannah smiled at her.

* * *

Young Allison put everything related to the security in the bunker and the tunnels into a loop. She deactivated the sensors in the escape tunnel she was going to use. Her tablet would send a message in an hour, telling CamNet. She wanted to have CamNet reactivate everything. She was concerned for the safety of her family and the Metal girls. She just needed some time to - escape. Once she was away, she would be able to elude anyone searching for her.

She was unsure where she was going to go. Cameron and the others all taught her how to do things to survive. She was too young to drive and not get pulled over or have someone notice. If she needed a vehicle, she was trained to acquire one and operate it. It was something she planned to do once it was darker. She could be halfway to another state in a few hours of driving. As long as she did not speed and followed the driving rules, she should remain unnoticed.

Her whole life was based on - the future. It was always training of some kind, maybe disguised as 'sports' or 'camping', but it was always training. Education was stressed from the start. Cameron and the Metal girls were always pushing her, encouraging her to do a little more, learn something new. She always seemed to know more than she remembered studying. She could never understand how.

The physical training was the same. It was always - two more pushups, or another quarter mile, or one more lap in the pool. Everything was done to make her push herself and improve herself. They provided ways for her, to MAKE herself better. They weren't _making_ her better, she was doing it herself. She enjoyed the challenge.

She made it out of the escape exit. The one she chose was not the furthest or the closest exit. She chose one that exited under a neighbor's house that was on a raised foundation. There was a two foot 'crawl space' underneath. There were vents in the concrete foundation and an access panel to the outside.

Young Allison was not sure if she'd fooled CamNet, but she used everything she learned about computers to do it and defeating Metal. The very things the Metal girls taught her. If this was for real, it would be Skynet she would be trying to avoid and elude. There were traffic cameras and security cameras everywhere. CamNet was in all of them, watching everything. She knew she could get further away if she didn't leave the message for CamNet to reactivate everything. She wanted everyone protected. Maybe that would lead to her apprehension. This was a test.

She expected to see one of the Metal girls waiting for her when she came out from under the house. Nobody was there. She pulled the hood on her sweatshirt up and then down over her upper face. She headed through the yards that didn't have a barking dog. If someone stopped her she would say her kitten ran that way, and into their yard. She was trying to get it before it got lost, or a dog attacked it, it was small, furry and cute. She knew her face would open any door and make people listen.

So far she'd made it across four streets going through the yards and was nearing the major thoroughfare. There was a bus stop nearby. She hung back and waited for the bus to stop and open the doors. She then rushed up and squeezed in the rear exit door, while an elderly woman struggled to enter the front. There were security cameras in the front of the bus.

The elderly woman finally got inside and the bus took off. Young Allison slouched across the seat, next to the rear exit door. She kept one eye looking out the window. She wanted to keep track of where they were. She wanted to know what was happening around her. She checked out the few other bus patrons to see if any might become a threat. It did not look like it. That could change.

The destination of the bus was the local transit hub. She would exit the stop before it, and walk there. She thought she could better avoid the security cameras that way. If she could board the commuter train, it would take her into the city and the downtown area. There was a major transit hub there. She would acquire additional clothing on the commuter train. A sweater, coat or hat was always left behind by someone. If she found a discarded newspaper or magazine, she could hold up in front of her face as if she was reading it. She would make a small hole in it, to see where she was going and what was happening around her.

There was still the ever nagging question - where _was_ she going?

She wanted to run. She was doing that now. The only trouble was, she didn't know why she was going.

She just wanted to get away from it all.


	729. All Your Fault

Chapter 729

** All Your Fault **

* * *

Sheila and Ally entered the structure through the roof. They were in the rafters now, looking down into the work space below.

"That's different." Ally said.

"So is that…." Sheila said.

There were four people lying on the floor, lined up in a row, deceased. There was another one off to the side. They would need a closer look at that one.

"This looks like Grays have been here." Ally said.

"Those people were executed." Sheila said.

"We better be careful and check for motion detectors." Ally said. "This place is probably wired for more than an alarm."

"What are you seeing?" Cameron asked. "What was done in there?"

"Whatever it was is gone. There are five bodies, all of them look like they were executed." Ally said. "One is off to the side, away from the others."

"The Grays must not have Metal with them." Cameron said. "Is there any sign that there were computers there?"

"There are a lot of wires." Sheila said. "The equipment is gone."

"How long does it look like they have been there?" Cameron asked. "The dead people."

"Not that long." Ally said. "We are still in the rafters."

"It sounds like when we started looking for the hack, they tied up any loose ends on their part." Cameron said. "What was it that Sheila saw?"

"The place is wired to explode." Sheila said.

"What do you have with you?" Cameron asked.

"Only our pistols and Tasers." Ally said. "It is daylight still."

"I have explosives." Gail said. "C-4 with timers. I can bring it to them."

"Send some up to them." Cameron said. "We will set them to detonate tomorrow. I don't want to fool with anything else there."

"I will also use a command detonator, as well as the timer. In case we are still watching this place and someone comes back." Gail said. "We can say – hello."

"Rig it up and pull out." Cameron said. "It is a dead end. In more ways than one."

Sheila moved around the rafters to get a look at the fifth body. It was a female.

Ally joined Sheila.

The female was missing her pants and her top was ripped open. There was dried blood around her.

"She has been assaulted." Ally said.

"That's not all, look at the blood and where it is. She was also mutilated while she was still alive." Sheila said. "The Grays are no better than Scavengers."

"I didn't see that before either." Ally said, pointing.

From the angle they were at now, they could see one of the males appeared to have been assaulted as well, his pants were pulled down.

"They emasculated him and then someone assaulted him." Sheila said.

What Sheila saw here were some of the things Jesse did to others in the future. They were all still alive too at the time of the mutilations. She knew Jesse was troubled by some of the things she'd done. She was not. She only was troubled by Savannah not approving of some of the things she'd done. She was still looking forward to getting a hold of a female Gray. She didn't want Savannah to find out.

Sheila knew 'payback was a Bitch'. She was a Bitch and she was going to get some payback.

Sheila already decided what she was going to do to these Grays once they caught them. She could hardly wait. This operation seemed to have a lot to offer.

* * *

John was getting a report from John Henry.

"Cameron has turned up a dead end, but it looks like some of the computer activity was done there." John Henry said.

"The leads are paying off." John said. "Maybe ours will have more to offer."

"Dan and I can take a look around." Al said. "We are already parked."

"Use caution." John said. "You heard, the other place was wired. Look for any surveillance equipment."

"John, I want the other two teams that came with you to rejoin you." Cameron said, over his com.

"That will cut down on our recon ability." John said.

"It will also increase the safety factor." Cameron said. "Whoever was here, already left one booby trap. They know someone is searching for them. We all need to be extra careful."

John knew that meant he was supposed to be extra careful. He was more concerned about something else.

It was the nuclear power plant that worried John. That was something very critical, now and in the future. In the future it would be a target to be controlled or destroyed by both sides.

"What is the tie in with the nuclear power plant?" John asked.

"Unknown." Cameron said. "I already know my way around there, if I need to go back."

"Does Cammy know it as well?" John asked.

"Yes, I know everything Cameron knows, and then some." Cammy said.

John and Bob looked at each other. That sounded like a jab at Cameron in reference to Savannah.

"John, Cammy will be joining your team as well." Cameron said. "It will be just like having me along for the ride."

John knew Cammy was being 'punished' for taking a verbal swing at Cameron.

It all looked like another day at the office.

* * *

Cameron was still uneasy about having upset Savannah. The trouble with CamNet and the related issues with Young Allison and Anna, now Cammy was taking a 'shot' at her. It seemed everything was going wrong. John being here only added to it.

Cameron's phone rang in the ominous tone of – trouble.

Cameron already was dealing with too many issues, she didn't need any more.

Savannah looked over at her, as Cameron received the information.

Savannah saw Cameron type in, 'THIS IS YOUR FAULT'.

It looked as if Cameron was on the verge of having a breakdown.

Savannah went to ask Cameron what was wrong, but Cameron stopped her.

"John, you are in charge of this operation and all personal." Cameron said. "Savannah and I are withdrawing from it."

"Is there a problem?" John asked.

"When isn't there?" Cameron asked.

"Sheila and Ally will take over this vehicle. Cammy and Gail will stay together." Cameron said.

Cameron shut off both of their coms.

Cameron looked at Savannah with the deepest concern on her face.

Savannah was worried something very bad may have occurred.

"Young Allison is - gone." Cameron said.

"Gone?" Savannah asked. "Gone where? Where did she go?"

"She is just gone." Cameron said.

"When?" Savannah asked.

Savannah wondered if Young Allison was abducted. How could this happen with Metal all around her?

"An hour ago. She sent CamNet an automatic message to turn the security back on and un-loop the feeds." Cameron said.

It sounded like Young Allison 'ran away'. That was better than being snatched.

"Are you saying Young Allison has outsmarted the smartest computer in the world?" Savannah asked.

"Apparently." Cameron said. "She is gone and there is no trace of her. She left on her own. CamNet is still trying to find out how she did this and where she is at."

"Are you saying she, 'ran away from home'?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "We have trained her how to do this very thing, escape and elude Metal."

"Does Claire know yet?" Savannah asked.

"No, only the three of us." Cameron said.

"Should we tell everyone?" Savannah asked. "We need to get everyone in on this."

"I don't know." Cameron said. "This is all CamNet's fault."

"I don't think she will go far." Savannah said. "She will realize she is causing a – disturbance. We all feel this way at times. You have, I have."

"I know. As soon as Sheila and Ally are clear, we need to go to the airport." Cameron said. "We will have transportation waiting for us."

"What kind?" Savannah asked. "Fixed wing or rotor?"

"Whatever CamNet can get. We will know when we get there." Cameron said.

"Where do we start from to look for her?" Savannah asked. "We need to tell her mother. She is going to be worried to death when she finds out."

"I don't know where to look." Cameron said. "I will have Hanna inform her mother."

"I will do it." Savannah said. "Young Allison is MY responsibility."

"Not yet she isn't." Cameron said. "She is my responsibility until you - bond."

"She will be MY responsibility. I need to look out for her." Savannah said. "I will make the call to Claire. Get John Henry in on this too."

"Thanks." Cameron said. "This is one problem I did not need."

Cameron continued to check with CamNet and John Henry.

"Anything?" Savannah asked as Cameron checked.

"Neither one of them has anything." Cameron said. "Young Allison has eluded them all."

Savannah was worried about Young Allison's safety. She knew she would come back sooner rather than later. That is what she hoped anyway.

* * *

It was clear to Young Allison that she could pull this vanishing act off. If Metal hadn't intercepted her yet, they did not know where to look. It was time to make her next move. The commuter train was already boarding. It would pull away from the station within a minute. It was time to move.

Young Allison was getting ready to board the commuter train. She stopped before she entered the door.

It began to weigh on her as to what she'd done, and the problems it would cause. This would cause everyone to worry and put a drain on the Resistance resources. She knew that they would ALL come to look for her. Every one of them. Cameron and Savannah, as well as John, were on an operation and she would draw away people at a critical time. Maybe she was endangering John and Savannah right now.

She saw now that this was all a big mistake. She moved off the platform and headed for a pay phone. She made a call from a pay phone to a drop number. It was John Henry. She told him to stand everyone down and she would be home in a little while.

"I know where you are calling from, but we have not detected how you got there." John Henry said. "I will have someone pick you up."

"I will get home on my own." Young Allison said, cutting the connection.

She made her way back to the bus stop and got on. She entered the same way she'd done last time. She still wanted to avoid detection and see how close she could get to her house. Savannah made it all the way into the house with Cameron acting as a distraction. Now it was her turn. This could be turned into a test and learning experience for all of them.

She was sure she'd eluded everyone.

* * *

John Henry patched the call through to Cameron.

"Don't call Claire yet." Cameron said, stopping Savannah.

"Is Young Allison home yet?" Savannah asked.

"No, but she is still avoiding detection." Cameron said. "I think she is going to try to infiltrate back into the house."

"Are you going to alert them?" Savannah asked.

"No." Cameron said. "This will only add to her training, skill and ability."

"What about her safety?" Savannah asked.

"I pity the fool who stands in her way." Cameron said. "Let's see what she can do."

"I don't like it." Savannah said.

"She has only just started to become who she will be." Cameron said. "She will be as close to River and me as humanly possible, without any physical modifications."

"Then I have some work to do, to catch up." Savannah said.

"You are perfect the way you are." Cameron said. "You are the 'Chosen One'."

"I don't know about that." Savannah said. "Is our flight canceled?"

"For now." Cameron said. "We will fly home when we are done here."

"That is one area I must still be better in than Young Allison." Savannah said.

"Are you sure?" Cameron asked.

"Oh - come on…." Savannah said.

Cameron laughed.


	730. Have You

Chapter 730

** Have You **

* * *

Gail was going to bring the explosives to Sheila and Ally. Cammy said she'd do it.

Cammy took the explosive from Gail. She went to the rear of the building and jumped up to catch the first exposed rung of the rooftop access ladder. She caught the rung and pulled herself up. She moved across the roof to the opening made in the central air ducting.

She was gong to enter the building when Sheila arrived at the opening.

Cammy handed the C-4 to Sheila.

She headed for the ladder off the roof and jumped down to the ground level. She then headed for Cameron's SUV. She was anxious to see Savannah. She was not happy with the way Cameron was treating her. Maybe she shouldn't have mouthed off earlier, that didn't seem to help any. It just slipped out.

Sheila moved back inside the rafter area and gave the C-4 to Ally. She placed it next to some of the other explosives that were left there by the Grays.

"Let's go." Sheila said.

Sheila moved back up to where they'd pulled apart the ducting coming inside the building. She squeezed through and back onto the roof.

Ally exited after Sheila, they put the air conditioning ducting back in place.

"It looks bent." Ally said. "I don't like it."

"It's going to look a lot worse after that C-4 goes off." Sheila said.

"Let's hook up with Gail." Ally said.

They moved to the side of the roof near the ladder.

"I dare you to jump off." Sheila said.

"Go for it." Ally said, starting down the ladder.

Neither girl jumped. They didn't know that Cammy did.

Sheila followed Ally down; they both dropped the last few feet to the ground over the ladder cover. They headed for Gail's van.

"I have one surveillance camera set up." Gail said. "If anyone shows up and enters, they are going to get a big surprise. John Henry can command detonate the C-4."

"What's with Cammy?" Sheila asked. "She looked 'ate up'."

"She was upset Cameron was keeping Savannah away from her." Gail said.

"Cammy doesn't need Savannah anymore, she has me." Sheila said. "Savannah has Cameron. That is the prize we all wanted."

"Have they…?" Gail asked.

"Cameron is afraid to take what is hers." Sheila said.

Ally and Sheila knew Gail spent a lot of time following Savannah around.

"What about you, Gail?" Ally asked. "Have you and Savannah…?"

Gail didn't know if she should say anything. Nothing really happened yet, so it was OK.

"No, not everything - yet." Gail said. "Savannah has shown me ways to 'feel', I did not know I could. She has guided me to new doors, I did not know existed, and allowed me to enter them."

It was a trip through her feelings and emotions that were expanding. Savannah was allowing her to grow along the journey. The wait and anticipation made the journey even more special.

"The final door, is worth the journey." Ally said. "Savannah is like Vanna, but very different. She has an emotional intensity, not just a physical presence."

"Stop talking about this, or one of you is getting in the back with me." Sheila said.

Ally wondered if Sheila was excited about seeing the mutilation they'd witnessed earlier. She thought about asking, then decided not to. Maybe asking would excite Sheila and she would start thinking of the deceased individuals and what happened.

"Cammy already left, so you are on your own." Ally said.

Ally didn't like Cammy getting in her way with Sheila. She was counting on Savannah to bring Cammy back closer to her and away from Sheila.

"Never stopped me before." Sheila said.

"We've noticed." Ally said.

* * *

Cammy reached the SUV with Cameron and Savannah. She opened the door and climbed in the back.

"Hi, Cammy." Savannah said, with a smile on her face.

"Hello, I delivered the C-4." Cammy said.

"I was wondering, if you would want to infiltrate the power plant?" Cameron asked.

"I have all the files." Cammy said. "Is it necessary?"

"It may be." Cameron said.

"Cammy, I need to go to Palmdale and get some things straightened out." Savannah said. "There have been some – problems."

"I can go with you." Cammy said.

"I will be going with Savannah." Cameron said. "You may be needed elsewhere."

"Look, I don't want any trouble here." Savannah said. "I have enough to worry about already. I have experienced enough hurt for the day…."

"I'm sorry. There will be no trouble." Cameron said. "Cammy can go with us if she is not busy here. I wanted her to look after John for me."

"I know my place." Cammy said. "There will be no problems."

"Thank you." Savannah said. "Both of you."

It was clear to both Cameron and Cammy that Savannah was dealing with a lot of emotional issues and trying to put on a brave face.

There were a lot of things weighing in on Savannah right now.

* * *

Al and Dan were looking around the target area they suspected the boxcars may have been unloaded. It was a secluded area open to the street near a structure.

"What do you see, Al?" John asked.

"Nothing so far." Al said.

"I think when they found out we were tracing the hack, they cleared everything out." John said.

"After the way we hurt them, that was a wise move on their part." Bob said. "We will find them sooner rather than later."

Dan was examining the ground next to the railroad tracks.

"There are 'big rig' tire tracks in the dirt here." Dan said. "They are at a ninety degree angle to the railroad tracks. It looks like they unloaded the boxcars here."

"Do the tire tracks tell us anything?" John asked.

"They have good tread definition, like new tires." Dan said.

Al was next to the structure. He was searching for a way in, for a better look.

"The door to the utility room is ajar." Al said. "One hinge is broken."

"Use caution." John said.

"I can breach the interior wall through this area." Al said.

"Try a peep hole first. Do it as quietly as possible." John said. "The other place was wired to explode, it was booby trapped."

"I have made a hole through the wall." Al said. "The building appears vacant inside."

"I have followed the big rig tire tracks, until they reach the pavement." Dan said. "There is a dip in the dirt as it joins the pavement. I found something."

"What is it?" John asked.

"A brand new 'mud flap'." Dan said. "It was torn off, as the truck bounced onto the pavement with a heavy load."

"Is it the left or right one?" John Henry asked.

"The left one." Dan said. "I am sending you a photo."

"John, this gives us a lead on one of the trucks. I will check traffic cameras and weigh stations for a big rig missing the left mud flap. It should match the one on the right side if the truck is new or newer." John Henry said.

"They may be convoying the trucks." John said. "I think they needed at least three maybe four big rigs if the boxcars were full."

"I only make three sets of tire tracks." Dan said.

"It's a start." John said. "This is excellent work."

"Do you want me to breach the wall?" Al asked.

"No, set a C-4 charge in the utility room and leave." John said. "Bob set up a security camera to watch the front. Same deal for the timer, to match the one Ally set, or for command detonation if anyone enters."

"Affirmative." Al said.

"John Henry, what is the story on the other team of Metal?" John asked.

"They have not reported yet." John Henry said. "I don't think it is anything but a false lead."

"Cameron, what's your situation?" John asked.

"We haven't decided yet." Cameron said. "Maybe Cammy can infiltrate the power plant."

"I would rather have you do it, if your – problem, has been resolved." John said.

"Cammy knows everything Cameron does about the facility, John." Savannah said. "Cameron may still need to go - elsewhere. The earlier situation is still pending. I want it left at that for now by everyone."

John did not know what was wrong, but he knew Savannah was trying to resolve it. It must be something dealing with the girls.

"We don't have any record or data to indicate anything is happening at the power plant." John Henry said. "Not since Cameron took care of the last issue and Mrs. Weaver took control."

"Who oversees it now, that Mrs. Weaver has been away for so long?" John asked.

"I do." John Henry said. "Mrs. Weaver established a team that watches everything, and I watch them."

"And CamNet watches over you." John said.

"We are just one big happy family." John Henry said.

"I don't know about the happy part, but a big family I will agree on." John said.

John wondered who watches the watchers. Who watched over CamNet?

John hoped the problem Savannah was dealing with did not involve CamNet.

* * *

Young Allison exited the bus at the bus stop before she got on. She returned the way she'd come, but over several houses to the west. The escape hatch could not be opened from the outside. She needed to find a different way in.

She decided to use the approach Savannah used, but from the opposite side.

She made it into the yard next to their house, opposite from the Detail house side.

She saw them approach from both sides. Two of the Terminators were waiting for her.

"What are you doing?" One of them asked.

"I went for a walk." Young Allison said. "Didn't you see me?"

"We saw you coming through the neighbor's yards." The other said. "It seemed highly unusual."

Young Allison entered the house. It seemed no one was the wiser.

"Where were you?" Claire asked. "I was looking for you."

"Outside." Young Allison said. "Did something happen?"

"No, I wanted to see what you wanted for dinner." Claire said.

"Surprise me." Young Allison said.

She looked around for Anna, but did not see her.

Young Allison decided to communicate with CamNet.

'Thank You.' Young Allison typed. 'I'm sorry.'

'I am too.' CamNet responded.

Young Allison returned her gear and the survival pack.

'Where is Anna?' Young Allison asked.

'She went shopping.' CamNet responded.

* * *

Anna saw Young Allison go. She'd taken one of the vehicles and followed Young Allison. She always stayed out of sight. She was always watching her, ready to assist her if she was accosted by Metal or Scavengers - the low lifes.

Young Allison heard the door opening and went to see, it was Anna carrying a bag, entering.

"Hello." Young Allison said, smiling at her.

"Do you miss me?" Anna asked.

"I did not know you left." Young Allison said

"I didn't want to disturb you." Anna said.

Anna smiled, she'd followed Young Allison every step of the way. She did not tell Young Allison, she'd followed her. She was pleased she hadn't been spotted. She would need to work on improving Young Allison's skills in spotting Metal tracking her.

Young Allison was none the wiser.

Anna wanted Young Allison to feel like she'd accomplished something. She would use Hanna and Holly and have Young Allison try to do a Metal avoidance test. She wanted Young Allison to be able to elude any tail, even her.

Anna would never allow anything else bad to happen to Young Allison. One mistake seemed to have been - costly. It seemed to affect a lot of people and machines. It showed how quickly things could get out of control and expand fast. One event led to another. That is how mistakes were made. That is how disaster occurred.

John and Riley was another example. From out of nowhere someone appears and problems soon follow.


	731. Turn A Few Heads

Chapter 731

** Turn A Few Heads **

* * *

John Henry didn't have much to go on. It was bothering him greatly. This never should have happened in the first place. They'd played it very cautious so no one was caught up in an ambush or terminated. Now they'd obtained one lead. It was not much, but it was a start.

They were looking for a new or newer big rig with a missing mud flap on the left side. It may or may not be may be traveling in a convoy of three trucks.

"I am backtracking through all traffic cameras and weigh station cameras to see what I can find." John Henry said.

"That will be our best lead. If we can identify the trailers or even the tractors, we can see where they came from and hopefully are going or went." John said. "If the trailer has a name on the side of it, that may make it easier to find."

"They may change that with paint or decals." John Henry said.

"What about the other team?" John asked.

"The other team has reported nothing at their location. We still need to do the follow up at Avila Beach." John Henry said. "What do you want to do now?"

"Cameron, you heard all that." John said. "What do you want?"

"Savannah, Cammy and myself, will check Avila Beach, with Gail, Ally and Sheila." Cameron said. "CamNet reports no irregularities at the nuclear power plant; we will be at the closest access to it, at that point."

"So we have uncovered two locations where Grays or Metal were at, and a lead on the trucks that unloaded the boxcars." John said. "We also have five dead people."

"We have only been here a few hours." Cameron said. "I am headed for Avila Beach with the girls now. We will see what we can turn up. The main entrance to Serrano Point is just up the road a short distance from there."

"What else is at Avila Beach?" John asked.

"The beach, it will give us girls an opportunity to wear a string bikini." Cameron said. "And turn a few heads."

"In both - places." Sheila chimed in. "A girl has to flaunt what she's got."

In the background, they heard Ally and Gail both telling Sheila to shut up.

"Did you bring them with you?" John asked. "Your - bathing suits?"

"No, there are shops along the waterfront." Cameron said. "I have been here before. You should check it out. Since we have all used the laser, we can get into a pretty skimpy bottom."

They were all expecting Sheila to say something, but she didn't.

"I am still worried about the power plant." John said. "Maybe Bob and I will check the beach out, if John Henry does not turn up a solid lead or location on the trucks."

"I would recommend it." Cameron said. "It will be a view not often seen. Six smoking hot bodies…."

"If he gets here soon enough, he can watch us all change." Sheila could be heard saying in the background as the transmission ended.

* * *

"John can see what he is – missing." Cameron said, after she shut her com off.

"Is there any topless or nude sunbathing allowed there?" Savannah asked.

"There may be a privately owned area. I am unaware of it." Cameron said.

Cameron was wondering why Savannah asked that. Maybe she did not want tan lines.

"Let's hit the beach." Cameron said.

Savannah headed for Avila Beach on Cameron's instructions. Gail and the girls were following her.

Cameron checked in with CamNet.

"Anna has reported Young Allison is safely back, on her own." Cameron said.

Cameron was glad Young Allison was back. She was even more pleased that she'd eluded detection by CamNet and John Henry. She did not know that Anna was tracking her the whole time until later on.

"I am glad to hear that." Savannah said. "I was worried, but I knew she would return."

"Where did she go?" Cammy asked.

"She went out for a - stroll." Savannah said.

"Alone?" Cammy asked.

"Anna was – with her." Cameron said.

"It should be Savannah who is." Cammy said.

Cammy knew Anna was a substitute, like she was. They were both 'stand ins' for the real thing.

"That day is coming." Cameron said. "I am ready to put the entire plan into motion."

"Will you still use your spare chip in me?" Cammy asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "Yours will still remain, but be inactive, until 'Cammy' is – needed."

"She will be." Savannah said. "She - helped me, greatly in your future. I don't know if I would have made it without her."

"Maybe I can borrow Ginger's' chassis again and let Cameron use my chassis with her spare chip alone in it. Who all is going?" Cammy asked. "In what order of events."

"Allison will have a miscarriage. I will take Young Allison into the past. We will be there one year before I, in your chassis, take Claire to join Allison and I. This is to accelerate her pregnancy for Allison in our current timeline." Cameron said.

"I don't want Allison to leave for your future." Savannah said. "She will, without a child. She already told me she is going to be with her baby."

Cameron did not want anyone to leave.

"Claire will return one week before her due date to deliver, and remain here for as long as the baby needs to nurse, if Allison has trouble." Cameron said. "Those two events will happen in five minutes time, in this current timeline."

Cameron was already working on getting Vanna and Jesse 'ready' to assist Allison or Riley.

"Savannah will then come to the past to be with Young Allison as her friend and confidant. She will bring her pregnancy to term in the past." Cameron said. "Savannah will return one week before her due date and deliver in this current timeline, right after Claire does."

Savannah did not like the prospect of Young Allison not seeing her for two years. This was better than Cameron's earlier timeline of events, but still not good enough for her.

"That will be two years I have not seen Young Allison before I arrive." Savannah said. "She may – drift."

"Anna will be with her twenty four hours a day." Cameron said. "Anna's body will appear to develop at the same rate as Young Allison does, her height will remain constant. They will be presented as cousins."

"We set up a dozen safe houses and established 'backgrounds' and multiple IDs for everyone, when we were in the past." Cammy said. "We constructed more than one TDE, six in fact, in different locations. In case anyone needs to leave early outside of the schedule Cameron has established. There are numerous bank accounts and plenty of money available. Sheila and I were quite the gamblers."

Savannah wondered what all that entailed. There was probably some problems over that. Most of the gambling back then was controlled by the Syndicate. It was a little more diversified now, but the Syndicate still existed.

"Will we see Sheila and you when you were in the past?" Savannah asked.

"We will try to avoid any interaction." Cameron said. "I don't want to change anything. Did you see us by any chance Cammy?"

"If we did, I couldn't tell you." Cammy said.

"That sounds open ended." Cameron said.

"You don't see me trying to change anything now." Cammy said. "Or stop anyone."

"What about me going back to visit Young Allison a few times a year?" Savannah asked.

Cameron was working on a theory of using one of the TDEs in the past to run in conjunction with the one from her base. It should insure there were no temporal errors that way. That was still to be tested.

"That is risky but there may be a more efficient system." Cameron said. "We will attempt it, I want your – bond, cemented. Claire has also asked to return to the past, to the point right after she leaves to deliver, and remain with Young Allison for the duration."

"She will age an extra five years." Cammy said. "That will cut down on her reproductive ability."

"Young Allison will be capable of reproduction at that point. Claire will be redundant and not needed any longer." Cameron said.

That was not what Savannah wanted to hear. She was going to protect Young Allison from that endeavor. She would 'order' Cameron and all the Terminators they were not allowed to do that. She did not want to go that far yet. A 'request' from her was usually sufficient to get things done.

"Young Allison will not be bred, or go into any future to have children for anybody." Savannah said. "That will be my function. It will not happen to Young Allison. I will not allow it. I will do it, and take the risk. I want to make this clear."

"It will be _her_ choice." Cameron said. "Once she mates with John, it will happen soon enough. It is the 'Natural Order'."

Savannah and Cammy both looked to see if Cameron's hand was glitching. It was not. The 'Natural Order' was happening.

* * *

"Young Allison felt bad about the emotional trouble she caused for everyone, including herself.

"Anna, I am sorry for – everything." Young Allison said.

"I allowed you too much - freedom." Anna said. "It is therefore all my fault."

"We have all learned." Young Allison said. "It is part of growing up, for all of us."

"Many things are unpleasant in life." Anna said.

"I am not going to allow you to be reassigned." Young Allison said.

"Will that be an - order?" Anna asked.

"If it has to be." Young Allison said. "I don't think it does."

"My sheath is rapidly de-maturing." Anna said. "This is occurring much more rapidly than I expected. I will have the same appearance as a girl shortly, a tall preadolescent."

"Then we will be the same." Young Allison said. "Like sisters."

"We will be 'cousins'." Anna said. "That is Cameron's plan."

"Has anyone told Allison yet?" Young Allison asked.

Anna knew that would be a problem to tell Allison all the specifics of what was going to happen. They did not want to get Allison's hopes up and then there be a problem with Claire or the baby of Allison's she was carrying.

"No, Allison will not approve." Anna said. "Cameron knows what is best."

"I don't want to lose Allison." Young Allison said.

"Cameron is trying to prevent that." Anna said.

"Will I have to – leave my family, when I get back?" Young Allison asked.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"To be by John's side." Young Allison said. "To protect him from assassination. To do the – other things."

Young Allison did not like the look of some of the 'other things'.

"That may be an option." Anna said.

Young Allison viewed educational videos on the internet as well as other videos of people mating. She only felt comfortable seeing females together. The events with a male looked more like an 'attack' on the female's body. She was not looking forward to that.

"I am worried about the – other things, I will need to do." Young Allison said. "I have studied anatomy and biology and know how species propagate. I understand it is not pleasant at – first. I worry about - that."

"There is no need to worry about – that, now." Anna said.

"But I am - worried." Young Allison said. "I have – obligations, to fulfill. Cameron has told me what I - must do."

"No, everything that happens, MUST be your own choice." Anna said. "That is years away from now for you. You heart, mind and body will guide you, in whatever path you choose."

"So follow my heart?" Young Allison said.

"Yes." Anna said. "Everyone will tell you the same thing."

"If I chose differently than, John, Savannah and Cameron – Skynet wins."

"Most likely." Anna said.

Young Allison knew she didn't have a choice. It was about doing what she _needed_ to do. What she'd been trained to do. What she was destined to do. It was all in her mind as clear as anything. It always seemed to be clearer in the mornings when she woke up.

"OK, we will see where the future takes me." Young Allison said, but she already knew.

Her future was already written for her. Some parts seemed they would be more beautiful than others.


	732. She Is Me

Chapter 732

** She Is Me **

* * *

Savannah listened to Cameron's answers to John. She was sure there was more to it than Cameron admitted. She was willing to bet the power plant played into all of this. There was a lot happening here for it to all be coincidental.

"What else is really at Avila Beach?" Savannah asked.

"CamNet gave me a lead." Cameron said.

"Can we still go to the beach?" Cammy asked.

"If it works out we can." Cameron said. "There will be three of us, who look almost identical."

"Ally looks like our older sister." Cammy said. "We look like twins."

Savannah was used to wearing a one piece bathing suit. She did not like to wear a two piece bikini. It made her feel very uncomfortable. The hungry eyes on her, always bothered her.

"I don't know if I would want to wear a skimpy bikini, that is even less than underwear, for coverage." Savannah said. "In public and in front of – strangers…."

Savannah didn't have a problem about being nude in front of anyone in the Resistance. It didn't matter if they were male, female or Metal.

"See and feel the power your beauty commands." Cammy said. "We are like Goddesses walking the face of the Earth, with smoking HOT bodies."

Savannah knew that was all going to change in a short while, as Vanna's baby grew inside of her.

"In a few months, I will feel like a whale." Savannah said. "I will look like one too."

"Right now you are a shark." Cameron said. "The world is at your command."

"Who will get the most looks?" Cammy asked.

"Cameron will." Savannah said. "If they start with her face, they need look no further. You will be right behind her."

"Not if my jewelry is evident." Cammy said. "Then they will look at me."

"Gail is going to be a pretty – big, draw. She is twice the size of us." Savannah said. "Sheila too will attract attention, everything about her is exotic. We all know her top will 'fall off', at some point."

"Probably her bottom piece too, so she can show off her – newest jewelry." Cammy said. "She likes to be noticed."

"Savannah's beauty will trump all of ours, with her shapely figure, beautiful face and stunning hair." Cameron said.

Cameron smiled at Savannah.

"I don't know about that, Cameron." Savannah said.

"I do." Cammy said.

Cameron and Cammy both received a message.

"Great, 'Killjoy', I mean CamNet, said we would be heavily photographed and video shot of us, if we - show off, like that." Cammy said.

"She is looking out for us." Savannah said. "She wants us to be protected."

"That is because 'Killjoy' is a metal box full of wires and electricity." Cammy said. "I should let her plug into my chassis for five minutes, so she can see what she is missing."

Cameron and Savannah looked at each other quickly. That was the project that Savannah was working on for CamNet.

Savannah wanted to redirect the conversation. She knew Cammy would become upset to know CamNet was getting a chassis and Savannah promised to be there for her. With Cammy and Sheila now involved at a 'love' level, it should be less of a problem.

"What is the lead related to, Cameron?" Savannah asked.

"It showed up as one of the addresses during the hack trace." Cameron said. "I am sure it is a dead end like the rest, at this point."

Cameron thought it might turn up something. One thing was for sure, if there was anyone alive connected to it, they were going to be a - dead end.

"Let's check it out." Savannah said, she wanted to remind them again. "You know I _always_ wear a one piece swimsuit as well."

"That is because Vanna _always_ does." Cammy said. "She is not here."

Savannah knew why Vanna always did. It was to hide her scar. Savannah always wore the same thing, so that Vanna would never be self conscious around her. It was a show of support and respect on her part for Vanna. Besides, Vanna was her.

"Isn't she?" Savannah asked. "I may not be HER, but SHE is ME. She is always - here."

"I guess in a way, she always is." Cammy said.

Cammy looked at Cameron, then back to Savannah.

"I know the feeling…." Cammy said.

Cameron smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Savannah wondered if Cameron regretted making clones of herself. Cam never seemed to be a problem, but Cammy did. She was pretty sure it was because she was involved.

* * *

"John, I think I have something." John Henry said.

"Is it the trucks?" John asked.

John really wanted a solid lead. They needed to get the Skynet equipment or make sure it was destroyed.

"Yes, there are three of them, but they are no longer traveling together." John Henry said. "I tracked them off of a security camera down the street, and at a weigh station before they split up."

"How many other vehicles are with them?" John asked. "Where are they now? Any of them?"

"There was a van or SUV that followed each of them. I have one big rig east of Sacramento." John Henry said. "They other two, I am still searching for. I believe one of them has transferred the load into a container."

"How do you know that?" John asked. "Is it headed for a container ship?"

"If it is, we must sink the ship." Bob said. "There would probably be more on it as well."

"Where is that one at?" John asked.

"Stockton." John Henry said.

John looked at the satellite map.

"That is in the middle of the Central Valley." John said.

"They also load and unload smaller ocean going ships there." John Henry said. "Both Sacramento and Stockton are connected by rivers to San Francisco Bay."

"They could move things to anywhere in the world on those smaller ships." John said.

"They may be passing through or hiding." John Henry said. "They know we are after them."

"What if the container was only a sucker play, and to draw us off the real target?" John asked. "These people are desperate."

"Unknown." John Henry said.

"What is east of Sacramento?" John asked. "Where are they headed to? It must be Nevada."

"They may be headed for 'Gold Country'." John Henry said.

John knew there were a lot of mines associated with 'Gold Country' in the foothills and mountains. He did not want Cameron anywhere near a mine.

"That means more mines." John said. "I hate mines."

John was thinking of the mines Cameron, and later Cameron and Savannah, almost perished in. They were all death traps. If Cameron determined there was a 'Skynet' there, she would go after it with a nuke.

"It is a possibility." John Henry said.

"If a mine is involved, we are blowing it closed." John said.

"We may be able to gather intelligence or equipment." Bob said.

"We blow it closed." John said. "THAT is final."

John did not want Cameron anywhere near a mine again. He'd spoken with Savannah in detail about what happened in the one she'd been in. He did not think he could have done the things she did. He wondered if he could have held up as well. No wonder Cameron says Savannah is the 'Chosen One'. John knew no other non Metal, even did half of the things that Savannah already accomplished. She was still a teenager too. It made John wonder if Savannah would survive her teenage years. Her heavy involvement with Cameron's operations may get her terminated.

Savannah was a trooper and never shied away from the battle. Only if she felt confidant that there was enough Metal with Cameron, that she would then take a less aggressive role. Otherwise she went with Cameron, no matter how dangerous it was.

* * *

Young Allison was only aware that CamNet knew of her - adventure. She was sure CamNet told Cameron, and Cameron told Savannah. She did not want to disappoint Cameron and Savannah. If it ever came up, she would confess the entire story.

She did know that Holly and Allison both did similar things before. She was surprised nobody was 'on her' about what happened. She did not know they'd _all_ done something similar. It was more common than she knew. Even John did it before. What was worse, John ran off with Riley.

The more Young Allison thought about it, the more it bothered her. The more she wanted to come clean and try and explain what happened.

Young Allison knew what she did was wrong and could endanger her. It could have also compromised the ongoing operation. She would personally apologize to Cameron when she saw her. It worried her too; they might see her as 'not good enough', and as being weak. She would try even harder to do what Cameron asked of her. She knew she needed to do what she was being trained for. There was a future to fulfill and promises to keep - ALL of them. That was something she intended to do. More so now than ever.

Now she felt guilty about not doing enough around the house and helping her mother more.

"Mom, I want to cook dinner tonight." Young Allison said. "I will do the dishes as well. I need to help you more."

"You have greater responsibilities to deal with." Claire said.

"I also have family obligations." Young Allison said. "I have my parents and my _sisters_ to think about."

"Allison is your – sister?" Claire asked.

"She _is_ ME." Young Allison said. "Even if I am not HER."

"That takes some - thought." Claire said.

"Believe me; I have done plenty of it." Young Allison said.

Young Allison wondered if she would ever see Future Allison again. She wondered if she went into the future, how that would change the timeline. It would mean no Cameron, and things would be different for Future John and Future Savannah. No, she could never do that. Future Savannah would be the one captured and killed, if it wasn't her. She would never endanger Savannah, ANY Savannah. It was better for her to face the demon - Skynet.

She also would do whatever it took to protect Savannah and Cameron. She added John too, as an afterthought.

* * *

They arrived at Avila Beach. It was not what Savannah was expecting. It was not like Santa Monica or Malibu. It was very small and sort of industrial looking in spots. There was a nice beachfront motel. The main street separated it from the sandy beach in front of it.

"What kind of beach is this?" Savannah asked. "There is hardly anyone here."

"A small one." Cameron said. "If it was summertime, it would be packed and all the motels would be booked."

"You need to eat, Savannah." Cammy said, scanning her.

"I can grab an energy bar or MRE." Savannah said. "You know I try to keep up with you and Cameron."

"You have Vanna's child to think of." Cammy said.

"I do." Savannah said. "Vanna will have a child, even if I must give up my own – again."

"I can't allow that." Cameron said. "I know how that has hurt you."

"What doesn't kill me, only makes me stronger." Savannah said.

Cammy and Cameron both tilted their heads slightly with that statement.

Gail pulled up next to them in the van.

"Where is the nude beach?" Sheila asked, from the back of the van. "I am already - ready."

"No she isn't." Ally said. "She just wants to see Savannah nude."

"She knows where my room is." Savannah said. "I shower twice a day. I could always use my back washed."

"The line starts behind me." Cammy said.

It seemed talk like that always irritated Cameron. Savannah wondered if it really did bother Cameron when she was with other females. Cameron always said it didn't. She never saw Cameron's hand glitch.

"Enough." Cameron said. "We have jobs to do first."

"Lay out the plan." Ally said.

"I will." Cameron said. "This is what I want to do, and where you three are to go…."

Cameron laid out a plan to get the ball rolling. It looked like they might have a little free time between events.


	733. Long Overdue

Chapter 733

** Long Overdue **

* * *

John was starting to get anxious about finding any of the trucks. If they transferred the loads again before they found them, they would never find them. They could already be in a building or some mine in 'Gold County'. There was bound to me more HK equipment wherever they ended up at.

He was still angry about getting played so badly. They should have kept a closer watch on the targets.

"Do we have a 'hard location' on any of the trucks or the container?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "Only where they have been."

"Nice." John said. "They keep playing us."

"They have avoided all the Interstates, so we can't track them at the weigh stations." John Henry said. "There are a lot or rural areas where there are no traffic cameras."

"Some of those 'Hick Towns' have speed traps. Any chatter on local law enforcement?" John asked.

"I can report the trailers as stolen, and have them entered into the system." John Henry said. "They will show up on everyone's list then."

"No." John said. "Some small town LEO will end up getting killed, if he stops them. They probably have changed the plates anyway."

"I can have them billed as having toxic chemicals or a 'dirty bomb'." John Henry said. "That will keep everyone away."

"Including us." John said. "That would bring in the Feds. That would take a lot of file manipulation."

"I have enough trouble, changing all their files and reports, already." John Henry said.

"I can imagine." John said. "I want to send one team each, of the three teams of Metal that arrived with me, to each of the last areas the three trucks were seen at. They will each track a truck if they can find it, but NOT engage it."

"Where we will go?" Bob asked. "After the container?"

John felt the container was only a diversion. There was no evidence that a transfer actually occurred. The three trucks were still the solid lead.

"To Avila Beach." John said. "Don't you want to see six smoking hot bodies?"

"I can make it seven." Bob said.

John didn't say anything for a minute.

"That was a joke – right?" John asked.

"Was it?" Bob asked.

John thought about it for a few seconds.

"You would look impressive in a Speedo." John said.

"Affirmative." Bob said. "Or in a 'body builder' magazine. I can always have Cameron put her chip back in my chassis, or leave my own chip in…."

John decided to not go there. Now he knew Bob was messing with him - he hoped.

"Let's get some sand in our shoes." John said. "We can also see if Cameron needs help."

"I will have John Henry inform them." Bob said.

John wanted to try and surprise the girls. He thought if they were 'at the beach', they could catch them off guard.

"Let's see if they pick us up first, or how long it takes them." John said. "I want to see if we can pull one over on them."

"Affirmative." Bob said. "One infiltration mission coming up."

Bob was skeptical of pulling one over on Cameron's team.

* * *

Cameron was looking at the addresses of the shops along the waterfront.

"There, that is the location." Cameron said.

Just the look of the place gave Savannah an uneasy feeling.

"It looks like some kind of low budget surf shop." Savannah said. "I would feel uncomfortable going in there. It looks like lowlifes and stoners would hang out there."

"It 'pings' back as one of the IP addresses used, in the hack." Cameron said. "They are probably a 'slave' and don't even know it."

"I think we still need to use caution." Savannah said. "I don't trust anything Skynet related. I think we need to establish a mini base of operations here."

"I'll get us a room." Cameron said to Gail's team. "I'll call you when I know the room number and where."

"What do you want us to do?" Gail asked.

"Pick up some beach attire and scout around." Cameron said.

Cameron headed for the local motel on the waterfront and looked for the room with the best view of the road and surrounding area. She wanted to be able to see the road that led to the power plant and keep an eye on Front Street here in Avila Beach. One motel was located in the right place to do all of that.

* * *

Ally, Sheila and Gail went on a quick shopping spree and picked up everything to better blend in with the beachfront community.

They all returned to the room Cameron rented at a beachfront motel. Cammy was left to watch the back of the establishment that was used in the hack. Cameron could observe the front of it, through the side window of the room she'd rented.

Ally, Sheila and Gail arrived with two bags of goods. It was mostly beach attire and some sun block for Savannah.

"We got something for everyone." Sheila said.

"Even me?" Savannah asked. "You know my size."

"You are the same as Vanna, but – firmer." Gail said.

"I hope that's a complement." Savannah said.

"It is." Gail said.

"You three suit up." Cameron said. "There is only one small bathroom, and this room, with the two beds."

"So one of can watch the back, one can watch the front, and the other four of us can use the two beds." Sheila said. "We can push the beds together and have a 'four way'."

Everyone expected Cameron to say something to shut Sheila up, but she didn't.

Ally, Sheila and Gail all stripped and were naked. They were getting ready to put on their bikinis.

Savannah was looking at Sheila and imagining Young Jesse looking just like that. It was beautiful to see and very enticing.

"I see you have some additional jewelry." Cameron said, to Sheila.

"I made myself even Hotter." Sheila said. "Cammy did too."

Cameron decided she needed to see how Cammy looked with the new jewelry. It may be something she might want to try for John. It would excite him even more. She like when John was excited. He usually tried to please her then. Sometimes she even - finished. Usually John did not last that long to get her there. She would finish on her own, when he was away.

Sheila wanted Savannah to see her, as well as Cameron. They both did see her. It was clear everything about Sheila was impressive.

Savannah watched Gail trying to put her top on. It seemed a few sizes too small, quite a few.

"Is that top going to fit?" Savannah asked Gail. "It looks like it is going to break."

"I want to be - noticed." Gail said, as she slightly pushed up her massive breasts. "That way they don't remember my face. They just remember my - girls."

"I can guarantee all three of you are going to be – noticed." Savannah said. "And not your faces. You all look almost naked."

Cameron was dissatisfied with Sheila's current outfit.

"Sheila, tuck your jewelry in. I can see the - area of your sheath, they are attached to. That is not acceptable in public." Cameron said. "I don't want you arrested."

Cameron noted the much darker sheath tone of Sheila in that - area, compared to her.

"You mean these?" Sheila asked, pulling the rings as far out as she could stretch her - sheath.

Cameron was surprised to see Sheila could stretch them that far.

"Just do it." Cameron said.

Sheila frowned at Cameron. She adjusted herself, tucking everything back inside. She made sure everything was covered, for now. Once she was away from Cameron, things were going to change. She liked to show off.

"Cameron, here are identical outfits for Cammy and you." Ally said. "They fit me, they will fit you. Cammy may need to get - creative. She is going to have the same difficulty that Sheila - experienced."

Gail showed Savannah what she'd picked out for her.

"I got you a nice one piece swim suit, Savannah." Gail said. "I know what you like."

Savannah noticed Gail was only wearing her way too small top. It looked like they were about to head outside.

"Thank you, Gail." Savannah said. "Put your bottom piece on before you go out."

Gail looked down and did. Other than some added color, she still looked almost naked.

The three Metal girls were about to head out, in their skimpy bikinis.

Cameron inspected them before she left.

"Sheila, if I have to tell you again, I will rip those rings off myself." Cameron said.

"Relax, love." Sheila said. "I was just fooling about."

That made Ally think about the time Sheila - altered her sheath.

"You should rip them off for what she did when she was in my chassis. She damaged my sheath." Ally said.

Sheila lifted her hands out to her sides, palms up.

"They grew back and regenerated to how they were before." Sheila said. "I already told you, women pay good money to have that done."

"They get them trimmed, not removed." Ally said. "Next time do it to your own sheath."

"Then where would I put my new rings?" Sheila asked.

"In your ears, with a new pair of – brownish earrings." Ally said.

Sheila tilted her head slightly.

"I may just do that." Sheila said, and stormed out the door.

Ally followed her out, laughing.

"Sorry." Gail said, to Savannah. "They can be quite crude at times."

"Don't pop your top…." Savannah said, as Gail exited.

Cameron seemed angry at them. Maybe it was because the girls were naked in front of Savannah and fooling around, or maybe it was what they said. Some things seemed to set Cameron off more than others.

"Cameron, relax, they were just fooling around." Savannah said. "They will go down and scope out the local shops, and see what is happening inside the surf shop."

Savannah could tell there was more to it than that. She waited for Cameron to say something.

"They were all looking at you." Cameron said.

"Vanna and I are almost identical. It is no big deal, really. We all know what each other looks like - everywhere." Savannah said. "I still have all my clothes on."

"Not to them you didn't." Cameron said.

Savannah did not see it as a big deal. Vanna was with all three of them on a regular basis.

It was clear Cameron was still a little miffed. Maybe it was time to - knock.

Savannah saw an opportunity to present herself to Cameron. She knew Cameron needed to make the first move.

"Then claim what is yours, Cameron." Savannah said.

Savannah looked at Cameron.

Cameron moved closer. She was anxious but hesitant.

"Look at the beautiful view we have of the beach and the ocean." Savannah said. "Everyone is on an assignment now. We are here alone."

"It is just us." Cameron said. "The two of us."

Savannah reached out and pulled Cameron's top over her head and off. Cameron shook her head to adjust her hair again.

Savannah stood there as Cameron unbuttoned her blouse and slid it off. They each unhooked the others bra and slipped them off.

Savannah could see this was going somewhere this time. She wanted to make sure Cameron was ready.

"Are you sure, Cameron?" Savannah asked. "You have to lead."

"Yes." Cameron said.

They removed each others pants and shoes and were both standing there in their underwear.

"There is no turning back, once this happens." Savannah said.

"I don't want there to be any turning back." Cameron said. "This is so long overdue. I have wanted this for so long."

"Let me unwrap you, as the gift you are to me." Savannah said, as she slid Cameron's underwear down.

Savannah was aware the bikini bottom that Ally was wearing, was about a third of the amount of material, if not less than Cameron's already slim underwear.

As her underwear reached her ankles, Cameron lifted each of her bare feet out of them.

"Let me unwrap you, as the gift you are to me." Cameron said, as she slid Savannah's underwear down.

As her underwear reached her ankles, Savannah lifted each of her bare feet out of them.

The two females, one a machine, the other a human, stood and looked at each other, both were now completely naked. The 'Natural Order' was asserting itself. Both of them were ready to take a step into the - future.

The future was calling them and they were both ready to - answer.

Savannah wanted to give Cameron some reassurance. She looked into Cameron's eyes.

"For better or for worse." Savannah said.

"For better or for worse." Cameron said.

Savannah and Cameron embraced, their naked bodies pressed close together.

"I can feel your warmth." Cameron said. "I feel your heart beating."

"It beats for you, Cameron." Savannah said. "It always has."

Their heads moved to embrace their lips.

Savannah stopped and looked into Cameron's beautiful eyes. She wanted to make her commitment clear.

"I do." Savannah said.

Cameron looked into Savannah's beautiful eyes, with her big brown puppy dog eyes.

"I do." Cameron said.

Their arms held each other's back. Gently, but firmly, the pulled each other closer, their lips touching….

It was the moment that they'd both longed for, for so very long.

 _'Going To The Chapel Of Love'_ by _'The Dixie Cups',_ was playing in the background.


	734. Spellbound

Chapter 734

** Spellbound **

* * *

Earlier:

John and Bob headed for Avila Beach; they were going to see what Cameron and her crew, were up to. They wanted to try and run an infiltration mission to see if they could get the drop on the girls. John thought they could pull it off and that the girls would be distracted. Bob was not so sure.

"Do you know where they went?" John asked.

"No." Bob said. "We know what vehicles they have."

"They may have switched them out." John said.

"We have." Bob said. "That doesn't mean they did."

"Good point." John said.

"There." Bob said, pointing. "I see Cameron in the SUV."

"How do you know it is not Cammy or Ally?" John asked. "I can only tell Ally from the others, sometimes. Cam and Cammy look like Cameron to me. I can't tell them apart."

John was aware it seemed to bother Cameron that he could not tell the three of them apart. They were identical in appearance. Somehow Savannah always knew which one was which, even when they tried to fool her. They never could.

"They are – 'Cameron'." Bob said. "They are her alter ego's, created to share with the females she – cares for."

John thought back to the time Cammy almost tricked him into making love to her…. In the dark, she made him believe she was – Savannah. They were a few seconds away from doing that - a few seconds. He wondered if he could have determined if she was identical to Cameron. He knew that Riley and Cameron were - different.

John thought about Savannah, he'd almost made love to her too. They were _one second_ away form completing their - destiny. They were so close. He often thought about going to her room on a cold dark night when Cameron was away. She was probably recovering from sheath damage. Maybe she was 'punishing' him for some infraction he was unaware he committed. He seemed to do a lot of those.

John knew his mind was drifting. That was bad news on an operation.

"Has she made us yet?" John asked.

"I don't think so." Bob said.

"I don't see the others anywhere." John said.

"There is the van Gail was driving." Bob said. "I see the front end of it, at the beach side motel."

John knew there was talk of setting us a mini 'base' if they were to stay here for any period of time. He really liked the look of that motel.

"Are they staying there?" John asked. "That looks like a nice place."

Bob drove through a back alley and came up on the far side of the motel.

"It has good observation of the beach, Front Street, and the access road that leads to the nuclear power plant." Bob said. "That is, if they can get one of those rooms in the front."

"Knowing Cameron, she already asked CamNet to book one, or made sure whoever was in it already was arrested for drugs or child porn." John said. "I know she took down persistent reporters before, that way."

"She could have killed them instead." Bob said. "It would be easier and more efficient."

"I think Savannah asked her not to kill anyone who wasn't our actual or future enemy." John said.

"Savannah has tremendous influence over Cameron." Bob said. "In a very positive way."

"Cameron loves Savannah." John said.

"ALL the Terminators love Savannah." Bob said. "She is special in her interactions with all of us."

Bob was aware that he along with every other Terminator wanted Savannah to spend time with them. She made sure she sought all of them out whenever she could and there was time available.

"Savannah's 'mother' was a Liquid Metal Terminator." John said. "She always knew Mrs. Weaver was 'different' from her 'other mother'. She has been exposed to Metal for much of her known life, in one way or another."

"Savannah loves Cameron." Bob said. "She loves you too."

"Did she tell you that?" John asked.

"We can all see it, in her actions and responses to both of you." Bob said. "It is a visible physical manifestation of her emotional feelings. It is - True Love."

"Can you see that in me too?" John asked.

"Affirmative." Bob said. "You love Cameron and Savannah."

"Is it that obvious?" John asked.

"Affirmative." Bob said. "You also love Allison – all of them, especially Future Allison."

"I was captivated by her, Bob." John said. "I know why I - Future John, loved her in the future."

"Cameron can 'trade' our Allison, for Future Allison, in her future." Bob said.

John knew that Future Allison would be very hard to resist. She was all over him when she was here - visiting one time.

"That is playing with peoples lives too much." John said.

"Future Allison wants to be with Cameron. Allison wants to be with her baby." Bob said. "It is a win - win for everyone. I think you would like that even if you won't admit it."

"Allison is pregnant." John said. "She will have her own baby."

"She may lose the baby." Bob said. "Hanna and Holly have both told me, she is not doing well."

"Maybe I better give her a visit." John said. "It's my child too."

"The potential switch, was their choice, not Cameron's doing." Bob said. "Allison and Future Allison have already – bonded, with Savannah. It will become the new 'Natural Order' in this timeline, if Future Allison comes here to stay."

"I don't need to know that." John said. "Savannah is entitled to her private life."

"Her life, will be your life." Bob said. "The four of you – together."

"Where are Cammy and Savannah?" John asked.

"Cammy may have taken Savannah for some food." Bob said. "Savannah misses a lot of meals when she is with Cameron. That is not good for her."

John thought a lot of things were not good for Savannah when she was with Cameron on a mission. He was worried about the future of Cammy.

"What happens to Cammy in all of this?" John asked.

"Deactivation." Bob said. "Otherwise Cammy and Cameron will fight over Savannah."

"So just like that, Cammy ceases to exist?" John asked.

"All 'Cameron clones', know they face deactivation." Bob said. "Cameron has needed to deactivate several."

"Has Cameron ever deactivated any other of our Metal?" John asked.

"Only – herself." Bob said. "My chassis was one of them."

"Is that why you want to wear a Speedo for me?" John asked, trying not to laugh.

"It must be the fragments of 'Cameron' left on my chip." Bob said.

"Let's park and wait for awhile, to see what is happening." John said. "They don't appear to have made us yet."

"They will at some point." Bob said. "They may play around, but they are all very efficient and ruthless. All of them are a formidable threat."

"Look, I see Sheila." John said. "Damn, she looks HOT."

Sheila looked stunning as she walked out of the room.

"That is Ally behind her, she is laughing about something." Bob said.

Ally looked just as HOT. She looked like Cameron, as good as Cameron anyway.

"How can you tell?" John asked.

"Her makeup and hair are not - Tight." Bob said.

Gail followed them out. She was impressive to say the least. She was really, really 'built' and most of it was showing.

"There is Gail closing the door." John said. "OK, so we only don't know where Cammy and Savannah are, most likely getting some food for Savannah."

"That would be my guess." Bob said. "We don't know. They could have gone to the power plant."

"Cammy wouldn't drag Savannah around there would she?" John asked. "I don't want Savannah 'Crapped Up'. My mom has been bothered by the experience of being in there, inside the power plant and her exposure."

"I have read those reports." Bob said. "Cameron was damaged inside there, in a fight with another Terminator."

"I didn't know she was damaged." John said.

"She repaired herself." Bob said. "The same way she'd done, before you – deactivated her."

"I don't want to talk about that." John said.

John knew he 'killed' Cameron, after she told him she loved him. It was what he did with Riley after that, which really scarred her. Cameron reached out to him several more times, and made herself – available, to him. John knew he always made the wrong choice, regarding those – matters. John wondered why he just didn't choose Cameron then.

Riley was giving him what he wanted and he wanted more. He got that too. He remembered the folly of those early teenage years. It was more exhilarating than he'd imagined. It was much better than 'Rosie Palm'.

If only he'd LISTENED to Cameron. She was there for him for everything. She was waiting to be chosen.

"…John…" Bob asked.

"Sorry." John said. "I was reliving my - shame."

They watched the three girls go into several shops along Front Street. Part of it was blocked off to vehicle traffic.

"Those three look really good." John said. "They are the best on the beach."

"Cameron has made it clear; the real people are yours for the taking." Bob said. "We have all been instructed to facilitate it."

"I don't think I will face assassination – yet." John said. "Will I?"

"That is just it." Bob said. "You never know when it is coming. You have to prepare in advance."

John thought back to Future Jesse and the plot she was running. Maybe he did need to have a human 'bodyguard' as insurance to not be labeled a 'Metal Lover'. There was an anti-Metal faction out there, they'd run into it several times. They were here now. They would not hesitate to kill him.

Thinking of Riley made him think of Savannah again. He knew everything about Savannah would be better than Riley. He also knew that she was still untouched by a male. The prospect of that alone was very enticing. He would be her first. Sure there were a couple of babies, but he would still be the first.

"OK, I get it." John said.

"Go check to see if Cameron is still behind the shops." John said.

"I don't want to leave you alone." Bob said.

"I will stay in the vehicle." John said. "I just want to know where she is at. I don't want her to slip behind us."

"Don't get out, and pay attention." Bob said, and departed.

Bob returned a minute later.

"She is still waiting in back." Bob said. "I think the girls were to drive out whoever Cameron wants to - converse with."

"Are you sure it's Cameron, and not Cammy?" John asked.

"No. Not unless I can get closer." Bob said. "I did not see Savannah with her."

"I think she sent Savannah away with Cammy, in case there were any - fireworks." John said.

"We can back them up." Bob said.

"That will only irritate Cameron, if I am in 'danger'." John said.

"We could just wait for them to return." Bob said.

"What if we sneak into the room and surprise them, when they come back?" John asked. "That would be great if we could pull that off."

"They might take a shot at us." Bob said.

"The girls appeared to be – unarmed." John said. "They didn't seem to have anywhere to hide any weapons."

"Remember they are Metal." Bob said. "They are weapons."

"Looking at them, it is hard to remember that sometimes." John said. "They are all so beautiful."

"I can get us into the room." Bob said.

"I don't want to bust the door." John said.

"It uses a key pad or a card swipe." Bob said. "I have a special card, we can swipe to open it."

They saw the girls go into another shop, with surfboards out in front of it.

"Let's move." John said.

John and Bob made a straight line for the room. They moved swiftly and silently.

Bob took out his special card.

John held up his hand to stop Bob, and reached for the door to see if it was unlocked, by any slim chance.

John slowly turned the handle, the door was unlocked. John motioned for Bob to follow him.

John took one last look around and silently opened the door, they both entered quickly.

What John saw made him freeze in his place. Bob bumped into him because of his sudden stop.

Cameron and Savannah were – together.

John was speechless….

John was spellbound….


	735. It Was Happening

Chapter 735

** It Was Happening **

* * *

Cameron and Savannah were about to kiss, they were holding each other close and tight. The music played softly in the background. It was what they both wanted.

Cameron was scanning Savannah, it was very pleasing. She could feel Savannah's heart racing with excitement.

As their lips were about to touch, the door to the room opened.

John barged into the room, with Bob following him.

Both Cameron and Savannah's heads spun around to look at Bob and John.

Cameron was somewhat surprised to see them. She'd been so focused on Savannah; she'd let her guard down. She was not paying attention to everything.

John stopped abruptly and Bob bumped into him.

"Sorry, Cammy, Savannah." John said, as he quickly turned to leave. "We thought the room was empty. I apologize."

Cameron and Savannah looked at each other. They both knew John didn't know it was Cameron. He thought it was Cammy and Savannah.

Bob looked away; he knew right away when he looked at Cameron, but said nothing.

John made a hasty retreat from the room, with Bob following him.

They were surprised to see their 'back door' was closed.

Ally, Gail and Sheila were all standing there, looking ready for a fight. That surprised both John and Bob.

"Lose something?" Ally asked.

"His dignity." Gail said.

"They thought we didn't see them, spying on us." Sheila said. "We bought something for both of you."

The three Metal girls could see Cameron and Savannah moving away from each other, to look for their swimsuits, they were both naked. Those would be files the three of them would replay, many times. They were all able to get Cameron and Savannah both naked together.

Sheila handed Bob a Speedo and John a pair of shorts.

"I apologize to everyone." John said. "I didn't mean to barge in on Savannah and Cammy."

The three Metal girls all looked at each other. John didn't know it was Cameron and not Cammy. Bob was behind John and shrugged his shoulders at the Metal girls.

Everyone was unsure what to do or say. It was a very awkward moment.

"Did I miss anything?" Cammy asked, as she walked up.

She did not look happy.

" _Cameron_ is just checking up on you – stalkers." Gail said, trying to cover for Cameron and Savannah.

Cammy saw Savannah and Cameron putting on their swimsuits, but said nothing to identify herself as – Cammy.

"You all made us?" John asked.

"It's not all fun and games, love." Sheila said. "Put your trunks on. We can all go for a dip. They have a pool and there is the beach."

"I saw you when you drove up." Cammy said. "Your new wheels, did not fool me."

"I thought we pulled a fast one, Cameron." John said.

Cameron heard them trying to cover for her. THIS was the 'Natural Order'. She was not ashamed of anything. John should join them.

"That's Cammy." Cameron said, exiting the room still holding her top in one hand. "I'm Cameron."

Cameron was pleased with the surprise John experienced. It was more a foreshadowing of the future, rather than a slap in his face. It was not meant as a challenge, but an opportunity.

Cameron put her top on, as they all watched.

She liked being bold in front of them, especially since John could witness all of it.

Cameron looked back into the room; Savannah already put her 'one piece' swimsuit on.

"Everyone come in." Savannah said. "There is nothing to hide."

They all went in the room.

Cameron went and stood next to Savannah.

"Look, I'm sorry I interfered with whatever was - happening." John said. "I'm really sorry about this. We were going to try and surprise you."

"You did." Cameron said. "Now, I really HATE surprises."

"I was surprised to see you four girls, turn up on our six." John said. "We can all leave."

"The moment is lost, John." Savannah said. "AGAIN."

"I'm really sorry." John said. "We can all go…."

John could tell Cameron was not happy.

Not only was Cameron not happy, she was very disappointed. The moment of fulfillment and anticipation was – lost. The 'Natural Order' – disrupted. Once again it seemed to be John's fault somehow. It seemed that everything that was messed up in her life revolved around John.

Savannah was also very disappointed. She'd been so close to being with Cameron and – bonding with her. She'd almost bonded with John before. Savannah loved both of them dearly, but knew THEY needed to be the ones to 'take' her, and not her 'taking' them. That would be the proof; it was what they really wanted. That was what was needed so there would be no regrets or second guessing. Savannah knew they both needed to come to her.

"Before we all get carried away." Cammy said. "We were conducting a recon mission."

"It looks like it was a successful – recon, for Cameron and Savannah." Sheila said.

"Shut up - stupid." Ally whispered to her.

"We were only gone a few minutes." Gail said, still covering for Cameron and Savannah.

"Let's restart the - mission." Savannah said. "Everyone just got here and that is where we are at right now, nothing more. That is what I am asking for right now."

It was clear when Savannah asked for something, that all Metal would listen. It was the same as if she'd issued an 'order', even if it wasn't an order. Savannah didn't ask for much and everyone respected her wishes. She was the 'Chosen One' and knew what was best.

"Everyone got it?" Gail asked, looking confrontational.

Gail was always ready to back Savannah's play. She would gladly be Savannah's - enforcer, if needed.

"Savannah is right." Bob said. "It starts from NOW."

"No problem." John said. "What is our status?"

"We were following up a lead on the surf shop. It showed up as a tagged IP address in the hack." Cammy said. "Its closeness to the power plant makes it worthy of investigation. That is what we were doing before John blew everyone's cover."

"Cammy!" Savannah said.

Cammy knew she was treading of shaky ground. She was still a little miffed at Cameron trying to put a 'move' on Savannah.

"Sorry, Savannah, John." Cammy said.

John knew Cammy was right. He wasn't going to get 'into it' with Cammy, which would bring Cameron into it.

"Cammy will return to her station." Cameron said. "John and Bob will remain here. Savannah will join the girls and myself, for a - stroll."

"Is it safe for Savannah?" John asked.

"With four Terminators at her side, I think so." Cameron said. "That is three more than you have currently."

"No problem." John said.

"Maybe John and Savannah would like a bite to eat." Ally said.

"You three finish your assignment. Bob and myself will take them." Cameron said.

Ally, Gail and Sheila departed. Gail looked back at Savannah.

Savannah nodded at her. Gail followed it up with a smile.

Cammy already left.

"It's OK, Cameron." Savannah said. "I am fine. I don't need anything."

Cameron smiled at Savannah and gently touched her cheek.

Savannah knew Cameron was scanning her.

"You're a trooper, Savannah." Cameron said. "But John and you will get something to eat, just the two of you, alone. Bob and I will wait outside and keep watch. It can be like a - date."

"Let me put my clothes back on, then." Savannah said. "I won't feel comfortable in an eating establishment, dressed like this."

"John likes how you are – dressed." Cameron said. "That bulge in his pants is not his Taser."

"I think he likes how you are - dressed." Savannah said. "John can you get me my shirt and pants, please."

Cameron looked at Savannah, she smiled and nodded. Maybe this could work out after all. It was time to get the future started and now was a golden opportunity.

"Bob, let's wait outside." Cameron said, leading Bob away.

John went to the pile of clothes and picked the ones he thought were Savannah's. When he turned around, Savannah was stripping off her swimsuit.

John started to look away.

"Relax." Savannah said. "It's nothing you haven't seen before, and will see many more times. I don't mind."

Savannah wanted John to 'see her' again, before she delivered her third baby. She was afraid she would lose her Tight figure soon. She was already worried that childbirth may have altered her - secret spot. Not for the better either.

John looked at the door that Cameron was just closing behind her. She looked at him, nodded and winked, as the door shut.

John swallowed hard. It was clear what Cameron just - approved and encouraged.

He knew what Cameron was indicating. She wanted John and Savannah to - bond.

"Savannah, I don't know…." John said.

"Do you think this is all by accident?" Savannah asked. "Maybe your timing was a little early."

"Do you mean Cameron set this up?" John asked.

"Does she leave anything to chance?" Savannah asked.

"But you and her…." John said.

"She was just getting me – warmed up." Savannah said. "I AM 'warmed up'. I mean really 'warmed up'. I don't have a single inhibition right now."

Savannah was still naked, holding her underwear in one hand and her swimsuit in the other. She dropped both of them on the floor. She reached over and opened the sheets in a swift motion. The bed was ready – calling them.

John watched and saw what she was indicating. He knew what Savannah was 'asking' for. It was what he wanted too.

Savannah knew she was ready for this. If nothing else she wanted to try it and see what it was like. She'd been saving herself for John and now it was time. She wanted to make love with John and that is what it would be - love, not sex.

"It's time, John." Savannah said. "I am ready. You are ready. We both are ready.

John looked at the closed door. He still remembered that wink Cameron gave him as she exited. She indicated this is what she wanted. She'd said it many times that it was time. Savannah looked so beautiful standing there in front of him, ready for him, waiting for him.

"It's what we all want." Savannah said, reaching for John. "It's what I want."

Savannah took his hand leading John to the bed.

John looked at the closed door again. He was expecting Cameron to barge in, but nothing happened.

"It's what I want too." John said.

Savannah helped John undress.

They stood there naked, looking at each other.

"I have never done this before, John. Even if it doesn't – seem like it. I want you to know. This will be my first time." Savannah said. "You know I have given birth to two children, your children, John."

"However you are, is how you are." John said.

"I love you, John."

"I love you, Savannah."

Savannah pulled John towards her. She lay on the bed pulling him on top of her. She could feel she was ready and could see he was.

"It has to be what you want, John." Savannah said. "You have to want me and choose me."

"It is, Savannah." John said. "I do want you and I do choose you."

Savannah knew her body was not accustomed to what was about to happen. She knew there was going to be a little discomfort.

"John - go slow…." Savannah whispered. "I'm ready."

Savannah made sure not to say 'make me a woman'. Those were Cameron's words. They still almost slipped out, but didn't.

John was not sure he would be able to go slow. This was a moment he'd been waiting for and wanting for years. John was hungry for Savannah. It was clear she was hungry for him as well.

They both wanted this and Cameron gave each of them her blessing.

It was happening….

_'Love Me Tender' by 'Elvis Presley', was the song that was softly playing in the background._


	736. Target Of Opportunity

Chapter 736

** Target Of Opportunity **

* * *

Cammy was not happy at the events that were occurring. She knew her time was - limited. She'd slowly returned to the SUV, and was watching the back of the shops. This is not where she wanted to be or what she wanted to be doing right now. She knew she needed to be doing a job right now, but she just didn't feel like doing it. She was neglecting her assignment and she did not care. It didn't seem important right now to her. Her thoughts of Savannah were consuming her.

It didn't matter how she felt about Savannah, she understood the 'Natural Order', even if she didn't like it. She was unsure about what Cameron may have 'done' with Savannah, but she knew something must have happened. If she confronted Cameron about it, she would be deactivated, then terminated. Cammy knew Savannah loved Cameron more than her. Savannah made it clear from the start what she wanted and who she loved. It was her function to make sure Savannah was provided with what, or who, she wanted. Cameron made that very clear to her upon her creation.

Cammy did not think Cameron looked after Savannah good enough. Cameron was always dragging Savannah around. She was running her ragged without meals and sleep. Savannah needed rest and proper nutrition, especially since she was carrying Vanna's baby now. Cammy tried to tell herself that was what was bothering her, she knew it was more than that. She knew it was her love for Savannah that was tearing her apart inside.

Savannah told her, there would be no more fighting with Cameron over her. She reluctantly agreed. It was clear if one of them needed to be deactivated, it was not going to be Cameron. Savannah loved Cameron more than anything, including her own life. She knew that was a mistake. A near fatal mistake several times. Cameron's existence was not worth Savannah's life. Cameron's program was copied an there was a spare chip for her. It was in her chassis just recently. There was no way to re-body Savannah if she were damaged or terminated.

Cammy was aware her hand was glitching. It was affecting her duties. A mistake on her part now could get Savannah or John hurt, or worse. She was there to do a job and make sure the future was protected. Cameron created her to serve as a surrogate of herself. This was all Cameron's fault like everything else was. She felt Cameron was selfish and undeserving of someone as special as Savannah.

John…. Now John was there. Cameron probably set this up to get John and Savannah to – mate. Cammy would not put that past Cameron. She figured Cameron would take Savannah to the edge, and then substitute John in her place, once Savannah was aroused. She knew once Savannah was aroused, she needed fulfillment, even if she needed to take matters into her own - hands. That was something she did quite often before Cameron hooked Savannah up with Young Jesse and then created her.

Cammy looked around the area she was watching. Everything here seemed the same. She decided to slip back out and go see what was happening. She was willing to bet Cameron hadn't taken Savannah to get proper nourishment. She cared about Savannah, even if Cameron didn't.

Cammy exited the SUV and headed back to the motel, her hand was glitching. It seemed to be getting worse. This was all Cameron's fault.

* * *

Ally, Sheila and Gail headed down the main street on their assignment.

"What just happened back there?" Ally asked.

"I think we all got played." Sheila said.

"Do you think Cameron – tricked us?" Gail asked.

"Something doesn't add up." Ally said.

"Bob is loyal to John." Gail said. "Would he be part of it?"

"Bob is loyal to Cameron, like we all are, love." Sheila said. "If she worked something out with him, he would do it for her. Just like we all would, if she asked us."

"What about Savannah?" Gail asked. "I don't like her being manipulated."

"You're just worried once she mates with Cameron or John, you won't - get any." Sheila said.

Gail did not like Sheila's implication. This was more than physical to her.

"I care about her." Gail said. "I love Savannah."

Ally could see Gail was serious. She was too serious.

"You're going to get yourself deactivated." Ally said. "Let it go."

"That is easy for you to say." Gail said. "You have – shared with her."

"I have." Ally said. "I will copy my files for you. I don't want you to get deactivated."

"It's not the same thing." Gail said. "Just like doing it yourself, is not the same thing."

"It's pretty close." Sheila said. "I don't stop until it is."

"That is the Jesse in you." Ally said.

"I wish you could be 'Future Allison' again, Ally." Sheila said. "That was really HOT."

"Cameron has removed those files." Ally said. "She said I did not deserve them."

None of them was sure what that exactly meant. Did that mean Cameron wanted them for herself? They knew she wanted to create 'Allure' as a Metal version of Future Allison. She possessed a chassis and the chip. Nobody knew what she was waiting for.

"What else did Cameron remove from you?" Gail asked.

"I don't know." Ally said. "I think she copied my time with Savannah."

"Do you still have it?" Gail asked.

"Yes, I have some anyway." Ally said. "Do you think she took more away from me?"

Now Ally wondered if Cameron removed some of her time with Savannah. Maybe she needed to ask Savannah about it. That might cause some kind of problem too.

"I would put nothing past her." Sheila said. "Would you?"

"No." Ally said. "Cameron will get what she wants, no matter what it costs her."

"I bet you another week in my chassis; this is about getting John and Savannah together." Ally said.

"Can I do whatever I want to your chassis?" Sheila asked.

"As long as it - repairable." Ally said.

"If I take this bet and lose, what do I have to do?" Sheila asked.

"What you did to my sheath, to yourself." Ally said.

"Deal." Sheila said.

She'd actually already done it twice, since she'd - altered Ally's sheath. Both times, everything regenerated.

"Not so fast." Ally said. "You have to make it - permanent."

"No way." Sheila said. "The deal is off."

"We need to do this assignment." Gail said. "You are both being careless."

"Since that top is about to tear itself apart anyway, you distract the clerk while I slip in the back. Sheila can help you." Ally said.

"Four rings - coming out." Sheila said. "Everyone will look at me."

"They already do." Ally said. "They see Gail first, then you, and me last."

"That is because she has a set of knockers, that won't quit." Sheila said. "Once they see my jewelry, I take the attention, especially with my new - location."

"You're just a show off, Sheila." Gail said.

"No, she is an exhibitionist." Ally said.

"Observe me and weep." Sheila said.

"More like observe you and hide." Ally said.

"I do not fear her." Gail said.

"I don't think you fear anyone." Ally said.

"Nobody." Gail said.

"Let me borrow your chassis for a day." Sheila said. "You will fear me."

The three Metal girls were all distracted and on each others - nerves.

They entered the surf shop.

* * *

Cammy made her way from the SUV back to the motel. She was not letting this go. If Savannah and Cameron were – mating, she would ask, then beg Cameron, to merge their chips and become one. She would still exist then as the files of her and Savannah sharing. Oblivion would be welcome for the rest.

She wondered if she could sneak in through the bathroom window and watch them. Cameron would hear her, but she would continue anyway in front of Cammy, to prove her dominance, to rub it in. It would only be after Cameron established her superiority that she would deactivate her.

Cammy could only take comfort in the fact, that she'd been with Savannah first, before any of the other Metal girls were. Cameron encouraged Savannah to share and expand her – experiences, with multiple female partners, both Metal and human. Cammy was unsure why this did not seem to bother Cameron. It must be because Cameron was in control, and 'picked' Savannah's partners - where, when and who. Maybe Cameron was living through Savannah, having her do the things she wanted to do.

She was at the motel now. She decided to take a look in the front. Sheila, Gail and Ally were all entering the surf shop. Cammy watched Sheila 'adjusting herself so her rings were all obvious and prominent. She figured Sheila would 'break' or 'lose' her top at some point, just to take control of the situation.

As she peeked around the corner, she saw Cameron and Bob exiting the room. Before the door closed she saw a naked Savannah standing there before John.

"DAMN!" Cammy said.

Cammy was sure Cameron set this whole thing up somehow. It seemed Cameron was getting EVERYTHING she wanted today.

Cammy moved toward the back. She did not want Cameron to see her and make a big deal about it. She was sure that is what would happen. Cameron would want to rub her dominance in her face. Cammy was trying to hold her glitching hand with her other hand to stop it. It was not working.

She was not doing her job and watching the back of the surf shop. She was on her personal vendetta and neglecting her duties. She was endangering the others. The thoughts of that were not anywhere in her head. It didn't matter.

* * *

Cameron and Bob just left the room, so John and Savannah could be alone.

Bob was very unsure of this decision that Cameron was making and putting into play. It was bothering him enough to the point where he needed to say something. He was sure this was going to cause some kind of negative reaction in Cameron.

"Is that what you really want?" Bob asked. "For your husband to be with another female, even if it is of you own choosing?"

"If it is Savannah or Allison - Young Allison, I do." Cameron said. "You saw it with your own eyes. You were there too. It is the 'Natural Order'."

Bob did see it. There was no denying it.

"Our timeline does not need to be the same." Bob said. "I am worried about you."

"It is what John - Future John, has programmed into me." Cameron said. "I have found the files. I can not erase them. I have tried. I must provide John with what he wants to be happy and not feel lonely, grow cold and bitter. Maybe he would kill himself. I must protect John and the future."

Cameron believed she was one step closer to completing her primary mission. That only left Young Allison to put into play.

Bob looked at Cameron, and her hand was not glitching.

"This was not planned." Bob said. "Was it?"

"Does it make a difference? You know it is what I have wanted for years." Cameron said. "This was a target of opportunity. I saw everyone was in play and the events were lining up. I simply allowed the pieces to come together in the proper order."

"You were going to mate with Savannah." Bob said. "You gave up what you wanted more than anything. You gave up your dream and desire so John could have his."

"I did." Cameron said.

"Why?" Bob asked.

Cameron walked along and did not look back.

Bob was sure what the answer was going to be before he heard it. He was right.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Cameron said.


	737. Touch One

Chapter 737

** Touch One **

* * *

Cammy was headed towards the rear of the Motel. She wanted to go back to the front. She decided she wanted one more look at Cameron. She wanted to see if Cameron was glitching. She was still glitching herself. Even more so now, after seeing what was - happening. If Cameron was not glitching, that was bad news for her.

She knew she was supposed to be doing a function to protect the others. She was not doing it. Still there was something that seemed off.

There was something clicking in her head. She was so worked up, it was not being put together properly. She knew she needed to get it together and fast. Savannah and the group could be in danger. What was it? What was - off?

Did she noticed anything else? It seemed like there was something that was off.

She was replaying her files, as she went back to spy on Bob and Cameron.

What else was there to see?

There was more going on than she realized. She was distracted and missing it.

* * *

Bob was dissatisfied with Cameron's response and justification. He'd been around her enough to know this was not going to end well. There must be more in play than he knew.

"What are you really doing?" Bob asked.

"What needs to be done." Cameron said. "We are machines, Bob. We do what we are programmed to do. I am no different."

"We have all expanded beyond our programming." Bob said. "That is no longer true, for any of us."

"Isn't it?" Cameron asked. "What do you think is going to happen in that room behind us?"

"The two people you love the most, are going to - mate." Bob said.

"I hope John, goes slow with her." Cameron said. "I don't want her in much pain. She will adjust quickly. Having the two children should help with that initial stretching."

"Did that happen to you?" Bob asked.

"No." Cameron said. "I do not believe my 'first time', was really my 'first time'. I only felt pleasure."

Cameron again wondered if she'd been in a relationship with Future John, or worse. Maybe she really was a 'Metal Whore', when they first captured her. People called her that. She'd heard it happened to others. Maybe she was no different. Maybe those files were erased too.

"What was that?" Bob asked.

Cameron looked around. The girls just went into the surf shop, now she was searching for a target.

"I didn't see it." Cameron said. "What did you see."

Cameron was alert that something was off now around them. She did not know what it was. She'd been distracted and was not paying attention. She was worrying about herself. Now that may prove fatal.

* * *

The three Metal girls were drawing looks form everyone they passed on the street. It was only a few people both male and female, but they all looked and looked again. The people were all trying to decide the order that wanted to be with them in. At least for the first round.

The three Metal girls were aware and threw a smile or a wink to 'up their position' in the people's minds.

They neared the surf shop and stopped for a second outside. They wanted the clerk to look.

The attendant behind the counter perked up, when Gail, Sheila and Ally walked in.

His eyes were transfixed on Gail's voluptuous and bulging breasts, ready to burst her top open. Sheila was not being outdone by size, no matter how big they were.

"Oops." Sheila said, as she let her top slip off.

The attendant now was treated to an even more - intriguing view. DAMN, that was hot, he thought. All he saw now, was Sheila, well, her nipple rings anyway.

Ally slipped into the back while Gail and Sheila held his attention. There was a small office, piled with papers and junk. It did not look like a hacker operation. There was a new computer. Ally touched the mouse, and the screen came to life. The attendant seemed to have been looking at porn. Ally checked the history and sent a link to CamNet. Ally noted some tissues in the trash, but did not investigate further. She already knew what she would find.

The attendant looked around, wondering where the other girl went; he hadn't checked her out yet. He saw her figure was Hot and her face was beautiful.

"Do you sell bikinis here?" Sheila asked. "I just need the bottoms. I keep popping my jewelry out, see what I mean?"

The clerk did see what she meant, he forgot all about the 'third girl'.

This was something different. It was real and in front of him.

Sheila picked up some surfboard wax.

"Do you want to tuck those back in for me?" Sheila asked. "My hands are full."

"Really?" The attendant asked.

"Sure, love." Sheila said. "A handsome bloke like you probably sees two or three of – those, a day."

The attendant's eyes were wild with lust and hunger. He'd actually never seen jewelry in those locations on a real female before, only on the internet. He knew what his new main search was going to be.

Ally walked out of the back, shaking her head side to side.

The attendant was just about to touch Sheila, to 'help' her out, when she backed up and handed him the wax.

"Too slow." Sheila said.

"I'll do it." Ally said. "You know, she really needs to get those things trimmed."

The attendant now looked at Ally. Her face was so captivating, and her body was Hot too.

The girls started to leave.

The attendant was still holding the wax.

"Can I get you beauties any thing else?" The attendant asked.

"How about your phone number?" Ally asked. "We are only visiting for a few days."

Ally would have John Henry go through all his past phone activity.

The attendant was looking toward the back room, when Gail's top snapped and her breasts exploded out of it. Right in the attendants face.

Whatever he'd been thinking about was forgotten, as he starred in amazement.

"Are those – real?" He asked.

The attendant again, looked at the back room.

"You tell me." Gail said. "Touch one."

The attendant was reaching up to do just that.

Sheila gently slapped his hand away.

"Those belong to me." Sheila said.

Ally bent over and kissed Sheila on the cheek.

"And she belongs to me." Ally said.

The attendant swallowed hard, as Gail was trying to fix her top.

"You give me a call, if any of you - needs anything." He said.

"We'll do that, love." Sheila said, as she winked at him.

The three girls left.

"Let's get away from here, before I terminate that creep." Ally said.

"What was the deal on the computers?" Gail asked.

"There was only one, it was full of nothing but porn. The Grays must have used it as a 'slave'. He probably picked something up with the porn, a virus or 'Trojan'." Ally said.

The worker was standing in his doorway watching them walk away.

Ally was between Gail and Sheila. She touched each of their behinds. She looked back at the attendant and winked. He disappeared back inside, the door shut and 'closed' sign appeared on it. Ally knew he was going to be in for a surprise in a few minutes, she'd hidden the box of tissues….

* * *

Young Allison and Anna reestablished their working relationship, with each other and with CamNet. Everything was working as they'd been doing several weeks before. They all knew things got out of hand too quickly.

Young Allison was sure it was all her fault.

Anna was sure it was all CamNet's fault

"We are not getting much feedback from Cameron or John's team." Young Allison said.

"They are in a relaxed surveillance mode." Anna said.

"There is no body cam footage or audio." Young Allison said.

CamNet was aware of the events happening and suppressed most of what was – occurring. She did not want Young Allison getting any other ideas.

There was a security camera over the cash register in the surf shop and CamNet was showing the footage of that.

Anna saw Young Allison's eyes widen, as she watched what was happening, on an old blurry feed.

"That isn't meant for young eyes." Anna said. "CamNet, turn it off."

"I want to see." Young Allison said. "Relax, I know all about anatomy anyway. I want to see how they infiltrate. I may need to use my assets one day. I want to be able to pull it off and not feel afraid."

Anna knew it was Sheila's jewelry, that really peaked Young Allison's interest. It was clear she was intrigued by it.

They now were getting some sound. Young Allison heard everything as it happened. She was really surprised at how everything went down. The girls played everything to the edge but remained untouched. They were always in control. They each used their sheaths to their advantage.

Young Allison was impressed even more how Ally, with just her face and good looks was able to take control. It was like Future Allison told her. 'Your face alone will open any door. You never need do _anything_ more than smile.' Now she'd seen that. Young Allison could not wait until the day she looked like Cameron, her clones, or Ally. If she looked half as good as they did, she would be happy.

"Is that a dead end?" Young Allison asked, as the girls left.

"For now." Anna said. "CamNet will go through the phone records and computer activity from that location."

"I want the security footage erased or destroyed." Young Allison said.

"CamNet has already done that." Anna said.

Young Allison looked disappointed.

"Did you want to - review it further, for infiltration instruction?" Anna asked.

"No, I better not." Young Allison said. "I would have to ask for their permission first. I would not want anyone watching me, over and over. What we saw was the live feed. Anything other than that, based on what happened, would need permission for further review."

They started receiving a new security feed.

"There is footage of a pool." Anna said.

"I see Cameron and Bob talking." Young Allison said. "There is no audio."

CamNet was suppressing the conversation between Cameron and Bob.

"Bob should have his com in. I bet Cameron does too." Young Allison said.

"CamNet has informed me the nature of the conversation between Bob and Cameron is personal and private." Anna said. "John Henry also has been instructed to keep private conversations - private. Those are Cameron's orders."

"That is how it should be." Young Allison said, looking at the security camera. "Make sure it always stays that way. We are all entitled to privacy."

Young Allison looked back at one of the screens.

"Is that Cammy?" Young Allison asked.

"It appears she has left her post and is – watching over Cameron and Bob." Anna said.

Young Allison made a different assessment. It was one she knew from personal experience.

"Cammy is spying on them." Young Allison said. "I have done that myself, with Allison and my mother. I think all kids so that, to some degree."

"It is part of the learning process." Anna said. "Young people are curious by nature."

"I already know _what_ they are doing, it is actually hearing it, and seeing it, that is - educational." Young Allison said.

Anna was aware of what Young Allison did. Cameron told her to allow it.

Young Allison wanted to know how she was supposed to act and respond when she would be in a similar situation. It was very different than what she'd studied on the internet. The sounds and reactions were very different in real life.

"Indeed." Anna said.

"What was that?" Young Allison asked.

Anna was not sure. Maybe she was not paying good enough attention. She was distracted by Young Allison and thinking of her clandestine activities.


	738. It Happened

Chapter 738

** It Happened **

* * *

Savannah and John were now standing naked in front of each other. They both took in the others beauty. Neither one was embarrassed to be naked in front of the other. They'd been here before but failed to complete their - union.

They wanted to let each other know this was not lust or sex. Savannah spoke first. She was sincere. They were going to make love.

"I love you, John." Savannah said.

"I love you, Savannah." John said.

Savannah pulled John towards her. She lay on the bed, pulling him on top of her. She could feel she was ready and could see he was. Her earlier encounter with Cameron put her in a high state of sexual arousal. Now in anticipation of being with John, she could tell her body was ready. She knew she was. Her body was ready and _asking_ for this.

"It has to be what you want, John." Savannah said. "It must be done freely and out of love."

"It is, Savannah." John said.

Savannah knew there would be no bleeding, just some stretching.

"John - go slow…." Savannah whispered. "I have never done this before."

Savannah was pulling John towards her.

John was trying to - line up.

This was something he wanted for several reasons. The fact it was Savannah and it was her first time, only added to his excitement.

It was what they wanted. All three of them.

It was happening….

Savannah's heart pounded with anticipation and excitement. She hoped John could last long enough to get her to heaven. She felt she was already about half way there.

* * *

Cammy moved back to view Bob and Cameron.

In and instant she was a Terminator again. Targeting information began to appear in her HUD. She was going into combat mode. It was because of what was happening in back of Cameron and Bob. She knew she should have caught this the first time she looked. She didn't. This could prove fatal and it would be on her.

Cammy spotted something happening in back of Bob and Cameron. There were two men moving up with weapons, they were trying to keep them hidden. They seemed to be converging on the room where John and Savannah were.

Cammy pulled her Glock.

"Two hostiles, moving in on the motel room." Cammy said over her com. "They are armed and headed for John and Savannah's room."

* * *

Bob was distracted talking to Cameron and not thinking she really believed what she was saying. He caught something in the corner of his eye. Even as he spoke, he heard Cammy speak.

"There is one, no two, armed men moving toward the room where John and Savannah are." Bob said.

Cameron looked and saw Cammy was there, with her Glock out, and she'd just issued a warning, at the same time Bob did.

They didn't seem to be focusing on Bob or Cameron. In fact they seemed unaware of them.

In an instant a thought flashed through Cameron's mind. It looked like their motel room, like Cammy said, was the target. This was even worse. John and Savannah would be unarmed and each others arms when the door was kicked in. They would be slaughtered as they made love. They would die in each others arms. Maybe there was some beauty in that. Cameron snapped back to reality.

Targeting information was in her HUD too. It was not lining up with the room John and Savannah were in.

"I think they are going to a different room." Cameron said. "Cammy, cover the back, there will be more. Bob and I will take the front."

"OK, I'm taking the back." Cammy responded.

Cammy was dissatisfied with this response, with Savannah being this close to danger. She wanted to warn Savannah. It was doubtful either John or Savannah was wearing a com right now. Their senses would be directed elsewhere. The animal parts of their brains would be in control.

* * *

The three girls were headed back down the street toward the motel. All of them were disgusted by the creepy clerk in the surf shop. They were not really paying attention as they discussed ways to terminate him.

They heard the exchange between Cammy and Cameron. Bob's almost simultaneous transmission confirmed it.

"Trouble." Gail said.

They saw Cammy moving toward the back side of the motel.

"Sheila, go back up Cammy." Gail said. "Ally, follow me."

The three Metal girls came running. Sheila 'peeled off' to reinforce Cammy.

It looked like they were all about to become Terminators. They were all unarmed. Their only weapons were themselves. They were more than ready for the task. John and Savannah were in danger. Nothing else mattered at this point.

* * *

"Bob watch for more men coming from the front or street." Cameron said. "I have these two."

Cameron headed in their direction. She was checking everything now.

* * *

Cammy went to the back side and peaked around.

There were two men in the back; they were two rooms over from John and Savannah's room.

"I have two in the back." Cammy said. "They are over two rooms from ours."

Cammy heard foot steps running from behind her. She turned to face the new threat and saw it was Sheila coming.

"I need to warn Savannah and John." Cammy said.

"They have their coms on." Sheila said.

"They don't have anything on…." Cammy said.

"You mean they are…?" Sheila asked.

"YES." Cammy said, handing Sheila her Glock, she still held her Taser.

* * *

Bob was moving out to the street. He saw two figures coming rapidly from the direction of the shops. It was Gail and Ally.

"Gail, come with me." Bob said. "Ally, help Cameron she is two rooms over from our room."

"There." Gail said. "I see someone waiting in a sedan."

"The engine is running and they look nervous." Bob said.

"It is their 'get away' car." Gail said.

"Be careful, there may be more than one." Bob said. "Cammy reports two in the back."

This was rapidly escalating. Something was happening and they were not sure what it was. It was clear these people were not law enforcement. They were thugs of some kind. One sported a Skynet bar code on his arm. It was the mark of the beast - Skynet. It was clear they were thugs of the worst kind - Grays.

* * *

Savannah body arched a little as her heart pounded. She was ready.

"Take me, John." Savannah said. "I have waited so long for this. I wanted it to be you for so long."

"So have I." John said. "Now it is happening."

John was lined up with Savannah.

"Nothing can stop us now." Savannah said. "Go slow…."

There was a loud crash and a fist appeared through the side of the wall.

What the Hell?

Savannah shoved John away from the noise, to the far side of the bed, onto the floor.

"Stay down." Savannah said.

Savannah scrambled over and retrieved her weapons. She gave John her Glock and held her Taser.

"Savannah, we have armed Grays, two rooms over." Cammy said. "They are in both the front and back."

"Stay put." Savannah said, to John.

John started to get up.

Savannah pushed him back down, trading the Taser for the Glock, now that she knew they were Grays.

"Stay down." Savannah said, forcefully.

Savannah moved over and retrieved her com.

"Tell me what is happening and where we need to go." Savannah said, fishing out their clothes.

She was covering the door and window with her Glock as she did.

* * *

The two Grays in back of the motel heard the crunch of Cammy's fist going through the wall.

They both looked over.

Sheila tossed Cammy back her Glock, and took the Taser.

"I got this, love." Sheila said. "Watch my back, there may be more or a second get away car."

Sheila reached up in back of her and undid her bikini top; she was holding it in place with her left hand in the back. Her right hand held the Taser up next to her left hand. It looked from the front, like she was hooking her top. She walked around the corner like that to face the two men.

They were unsure what to do seeing a thin female walk around the corner adjusting her skimpy top, nearly - naked. Sheila continued to walk towards them looking down at the ground, but still watching the men. Each step brought her closer to her targets. She wanted to at least get into Taser range. Terminator range would be better.

"Sheila is moving on the men in the back." Cammy said. "I am watching for a second car or reinforcements."

* * *

"Bob, watch for anyone else. I have this." Gail said.

Gail separated from Bob and walked near the car without walking directly at the driver. She was moving towards the font of the car, she wanted to be observed. She moved closer to the car. When she was about ten feet away she made a painful noise and reached down and touched her foot. The driver was looking at her. Gail leaned against the fender. She bent down in front of the man, giving him a good view of her bulging breasts, almost in his face.

The man's gaze was on her breasts as her fist slammed into the side of his head, killing him instantly. She opened the car door and slid him over. She turned the car off before getting out. She spotted a towel in the back and draped it over the dead man.

"There is one down, in the sedan." Bob reported.

Gail hung back from the sedan, off to the side. She appeared to be looking out at the ocean. She was actually checking for additional targets, and seeing if anyone else returned to the sedan.

Bob moved to reinforce Cameron and Ally, they were both unarmed. Their sheaths would sustain a lot of damaged dressed the way they were without body armor. Neither one shied away from the task. They closed on their targets.

* * *

Savannah tossed John his clothes as she peered out the window. She saw Gail off in the distance by a sedan and Bob out in front keeping watch. Ally was hurrying to catch up to Cameron.

"Get dressed, we many have to move." Savannah said.

Savannah tossed John his Glock and com; she took his Taser for herself. She was still completely naked.

"Sheila is making her move on two assailants in the back and Gail just took one out in a sedan across and down the street." Savannah said.

"You need to be careful too, Savannah." John said.

"You come first." Savannah said. "We all know it."

John was struggling into his clothes. Savannah set her Taser and Glock down in front of her, and started to throw some clothes on. She grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants, skipping her underwear. She kept watch out of the corner of the window, as she quickly slipped her clothes on.

"Bob is moving in to reinforce Cameron and Ally." Savannah said. "Be ready to move."

Savannah tossed all the clothes and weapons lying around the room on the bed, and wrapped everything up in the sheet as she pulled it off the bed. It looked like a giant 'knapsack'.

"That is not how I thought we would be using the sheet." John said.

"Me either." Savannah said.

Savannah checked out the window again, still staying low.

"We aren't the immediate targets." Savannah said. "That can change. We don't know what is happening."

They knew they could still be the targets and the Grays were going to the wrong room. They may have got the room number wrong. Cameron and Ally would take the fight to the Grays.

Savannah motioned for John to shut his com off for a few seconds.

"I really wanted it to happen." John said.

"John, let's pretend it did. We will act as if we did." Savannah said. "It will take a lot of pressure off of us, and we can see how Cameron reacts. If it is a problem, she can scan us when we tell her the truth."

"That's if she doesn't snap our necks first." John said.

"She won't." Savannah said. "She won't snap mine anyway."

John knew Savannah was not joking.

"Thanks." John said. "OK, we will act as if it happened."

John was curious as to what the reaction of Cameron would be. There was a fifty percent chance he would survive if the truth came out quick enough.

They both turned their coms back on.

"Be ready to move." Savannah said. "We can send one of our Terminators back to grab all this stuff; it's all ready to go."

Savannah did a quick double check to make sure.

Savannah thought her heart was pounding before, now it was really pounding. She knew she needed to protect John, even if she needed to use her body to shield him from bullets. Savannah was ready. Her body would be John's body armor. She knew if she was shot anywhere but in the head, that she could still fight for fifteen seconds, even if she was shot in the heart.


	739. Did They

Chapter 739

** Did They **

* * *

Cameron closed up on the two armed men. She did not know what was going on or what this was about. All she knew was these people were Grays. Maybe they were going to the wrong room. Maybe there was more at play here than they knew. This was the closest motel to the power plant. There was a good chance this was all related to that. Maybe they tipped someone off at the surf shop and they were after them. This looked like a 'clean up' crew.

She moved behind the two men. They were advancing on the room, two doors over from their room. Ally was with her now. They acted like two happy sisters playing around. They laughed and giggled a little. They men did not feel threatened by them.

The two men looked around they noticed the two 'sisters' in bikinis moving toward another room. The girls were laughing and talking about clothes. The men took out a card key and put it in the door. They both readied their weapons and went inside. They were trying to keep them hidden from the two girls. They went to close the door behind them.

Cameron and Ally made their move. Before the door closed all the way, Cameron was on it. She shoved it open, going inside. Ally was right behind her. Ally glanced back and saw Bob moving up to reinforce them.

Cameron grabbed the two men and threw them to opposite sides of the room with a loud thud, their weapons fell to the floor. There was a couple on the bed. The female was on top and seemed to be in control and - enjoying herself. The action stopped as the two looked on in disbelief. The female stopped moving, but was still on the man.

Cameron and Ally each grabbed one of the men and made sure they were out. They would try to question them, if no shots were fired. Ally moved to the window in the back. She knew there were two armed men waiting there. They may have been alerted by the crashing of the two bodies into the walls.

* * *

Sheila was almost to the two men. She looked up with startled expression on her face and her top dropped off, to her left side. She was holding it in her left hand by her side. Both men seemed transfixed at seeing her near naked form and her nipple rings. That is where they were both looking.

There was a loud thud on the inside of the wall, next to them. They both turned back in that direction. They raised their weapons. That is what they were here for. Now they'd been distracted.

"Nothing's for free fellas." Sheila said. "Everything has a price."

Sheila fried her Taser twice and both men went down.

"Two down in back." Sheila said.

Ally appeared at the window. She slid it open and popped the screen off. Sheila tossed both men inside along with their weapons, she climbed up inside after them shutting the window and closing the drape. She put her top back on.

She noted the two people cowering on the bed.

"Did I get here too late?" Sheila asked, as she looked at them.

Sheila saw the female was young and beautiful, as she 'eye balled' her.

"Maybe I got here just in time." Sheila said, winking at the female.

That seemed to make her cower even more.

Bob was at the door. Cameron let him in.

"Find out what is going on here. I want some answers." Cameron said, and left.

* * *

"Cameron is coming." Savannah said, holding the Glock and Taser ready.

John was ready too.

Savannah opened the door and went in back of it, off to the side.

Cameron came in, seeing John armed across the room.

"Where is Savannah?" Cameron asked.

"Here." Savannah said.

Cameron spun around seeing a Glock and Taser pointed at her.

"Are you both OK?" Cameron asked.

"We were just – finishing, when the trouble started." Savannah said.

They both were watching Cameron's left hand for any glitch, there was none.

"We are ready to move." Savannah said. "All our clothes and gear are in the sheet."

John and Savannah moved up to Cameron.

She reached out for both of them, in a quick motion. It caught both of them by surprise.

They both started to back up, but neither raised their weapons.

"Come here, please." Cameron said. "It was what I wanted - for all of us."

Cameron hugged both of them.

"Thank you." Cameron whispered to them. "This is OUR family now."

John and Savannah looked at each other.

* * *

"There is nothing else happening in back." Cammy said.

She checked the wall she'd smashed her fist through. A bush covered it from the outside.

"Wait." Cammy said. "I see a slow moving SUV approaching."

Cammy continued walking like she was out for a stroll.

"They are trying to use a phone and not very happy looking." Cammy said. "They have stopped at the alley, and are looking down it."

Cammy crossed the street and headed back toward the motel and the SUV.

The SUV started to move again, but slammed on its brakes, as a bikini clad figure, stepped out in front of the SUV, almost getting hit. The driver blared on the horn at her. It was Cameron.

Cameron smiled at him and pointed at the motel. The driver looked that way to see what she was pointing at. When he turned back, Cammy's fist was waiting for his face. She made contact and he went down. The SUV started to move forward, as his dead foot slipped off of the brake. Cameron reached out and held the SUV in place, while Cammy climbed in. She moved it away and parked it. It was clear the driver died instantly.

"We have a second vehicle and driver neutralized." Cameron said.

Cameron left as the SUV was being parked by Cammy. She returned with a wadded up blanket from the room. She tossed it to Cammy. And started to walk away.

Cammy wanted to know what happened.

"Did they?" Cammy asked.

Cameron did not say anything at first.

"It's the 'Natural Order'." Cameron said, without looking at her.

"Did they?" Cammy asked.

"YES." Cameron said. "It's done. It happened."

Cameron walked away without turning back.

Cammy covered the dead man with the blanket, after going through his pockets and then the SUV.

Cammy heard a second car approaching. It was Gail driving a sedan. Cammy and Gail both searched the car and the dead man, covering him over with the towel again.

"I will remain here." Cammy said.

Cammy did not want to see Savannah right now.

Gail left and returned to the room with John and Savannah.

"Stay with them." Cameron said and left again.

Gail could tell Cameron was agitated. She looked at Savannah and John, but neither said anything. It was Gail's assumption; they'd - done it, as well. Gail was not happy with the thought of Savannah being soiled by John, even if it was what they both wanted. It was not what she wanted.

John was in contact with John Henry going over everything.

Savannah was keeping watch as well. She moved over to Gail, and when John wasn't looking, she gave Gail's hand a gentle squeeze. They both looked at each other.

Savannah knew Gail wanted to ask her. Savannah looked over, John's back to them now. He was going over details with John Henry.

"It wasn't what I - expected." Savannah whispered. "I would rather not talk about it."

Gail nodded and resumed her watch. She was not sure if she should feel happy that Savannah appeared not to have liked the encounter. Maybe Savannah would not repeat the action, maybe she would try again for a better result. She knew that males were unable to make the female satisfied fifty percent of the time. Their duration was very short and they were unable to experience multiple - finishes, like the females could.

Gail knew she could not think of this now. She needed to make sure Savannah was protected. Oh, and John too. Gail resumed her watch. She would use her chassis to shield Savannah if the need arose.

* * *

Cameron left Gail with Savannah and John. She knew Savannah would be protected by Gail and Savannah would protect John.

Cameron returned to the room the Grays tried to hit.

Ally was keeping watch out the front window. Bob tied up the Grays. Whenever one regained conciseness, Bob choked him out. They did not want them talking or calling for help.

Sheila took the female into the bathroom for questioning.

"What is this about?" Cameron asked.

"This man on the bed, says he works at the power plant and was in town when he met the female who brought him here. She is a Gray, and acquires targets in this – capacity." Bob said. "She uses her body to get close to the target."

Cameron knew that was an effective strategy.

She turned her attention back to the man on the bed.

"What's your job at the power plant?" Cameron asked.

"I oversee the property. I am the property manager." The man said. "I control what parts get leased out. I am not a big shot. This is what I know…."

The man answered all Cameron's questions.

Cameron removed her hand from his neck after questioning him for ten minutes.

Cameron choked him out.

"He's lying." Cameron said.

"Keep him out and make one of the Grays talk." Cameron said. "Do what you have to do."

Cameron went to check on the female.

She was tied and gagged in the bathtub, still naked.

"What is happening here?" Cameron asked. "Why is she gagged?"

"She is in the tub, so when I start cutting, the blood will go down the drain." Sheila said. "She is gagged to muffle her screams."

"Is she a Gray?" Cameron asked. "Bob says she is."

"She knows what they are and works with them…." Sheila said. "She is a Gray and a collaborator, if nothing else."

"Make her talk." Cameron said. "I don't care how you do it, or what you do. She is the enemy. These people are a threat to John and Savannah."

Cameron handed Sheila a knife they'd taken from one of the Grays.

Sheila was a little hesitant to take it at first.

"Anything?" Sheila asked.

"Whatever makes her talk." Cameron said. "Finish it when you are done. I don't care how."

Sheila figured Cameron was upset about John and Savannah – mating. Normally Cameron would not approve of her methods, let alone encourage them.

Sheila held the knife if front of her and smiled.

"What do you want to lose first, love?" Sheila asked.

The female shook her head back and forth.

"I'll choose for you." Sheila said with a smile.

Cameron went out of the bathroom, there was a muffled scream.

"You still have another one - for now." Sheila said, as the door closed.

Cameron went back into the room with the bed.

She saw a Gray looking at Ally.

"You're that 'Metal Bitch'." The Gray said.

Two Grays were already dead.

"They did not want to talk." Bob said. "This one is more talkative, but mouthy."

His eyes widened as he saw Cameron.

"No, I'm the 'Metal Bitch' you have heard about." Cameron said.

There was another muffled scream from the bathroom.

"Your female friend is losing body parts." Cameron said. "You're next."

"You don't scare me." The Gray said.

Cameron saw last Gray was walking up. As he watched, Cameron reached down and broke the jaw of the mouthy man and ripped his tongue out. She held a pillow over his face to muffle the screams, they didn't last long.

Cameron dropped the dead Gray's tongue in the newly awakened Gray's lap.

"You lie, you die. You mouth off, you die. You insult anyone, you die." Cameron said. "Tell us what we want to know…."

There was another muffled scream from the bathroom.

The Gray looked over that way then back at Cameron.

He saw her eyes were glowing red now.

The Gray talked and talked.


	740. Wet Spot

Chapter 740

** Wet Spot **

* * *

John was worried about all the recent developments. It seemed a lot of things were happening and there was no good explanation. He was impressed in the way Savannah acted. She put his safety before her own. She was willing to use her own body to shield him. He felt it should have been the other way around. It was not.

It seemed this was not an attack on them. At least not yet it wasn't. There was much more going on here than met the eye.

John did not like to see Savannah and Gail protecting him. He felt like he needed to do more. He decided it was time for action.

"I am going to check on what's happening in the other room, first hand." John said.

"Cameron has instructed me, that you are to remain here." Gail said. "It is unsafe to move from this location at this time. We don't know the full extant of what is happening yet."

John didn't like Cameron doting over his safety. He was supposed to be the leader. How could he lead if Cameron kept him safe all the time?

"I want to see what is happening." John said. "I need to know."

"You are to remain secure." Gail said. 'Please, John."

Savannah could see John was going to cause a problem for Gail if he tried to leave and go see what was happening.

"John, you wait here." Savannah said. "I will speak with Cameron and see what she wants to do. Gail is just doing her job. Don't cause a problem for her. We are all worried about your safety right now. We don't know what all this is yet."

John looked at Savannah and saw she was trying to diffuse the situation. If this was only the start of something bigger, maybe he could wait a little while.

"I can wait a few minutes." John said, nodding at Savannah.

Gail continued her watch outside and was speaking with Cammy as well from time to time. They were making sure there were no new threats developing.

"Thank you, John." Gail said. "I don't want to be deactivated."

Savannah touched John's cheek and smiled at him. She left their room and walked towards the other room, two doors down the row.

John watched her go. His hand touched the spot on his cheek that Savannah just touched. There was so much feeling in that touch. It said so much without a word being spoken.

John really wondered where all this would lead. Like so much they dealt with, there were many unknowns.

* * *

Ally was keeping watch out of the front of the motel room. She was checking to make sure no more Grays arrived and headed toward the room. It would be even worse if hostile Metal showed up. They needed some better answers.

She spotted Savannah approaching.

"Savannah is coming." Ally said.

Cameron looked at the four dead Grays; she'd terminated the last one as well. She grew tired of hearing him talk. She was afraid Savannah would be angry at her for what was already done.

There was another long muted scream from the bathroom.

Cameron was going to terminate the female Gray before Savannah found her and saw what Sheila did to her, at her urging.

Ally opened the door to the room before Cameron made it to the bathroom. Savannah walked inside before she could tell Sheila to terminate the female Gray.

"Cameron, John wants to come down here and see what is happening – first hand." Savannah said. "I see there are four dead."

Another muted scream came from the bathroom.

"Who is in there?" Savannah asked.

"Sheila is in there with a female Gray. She is being interrogated…." Cameron said.

Savannah started to go look. She wondered what Sheila was doing to her. It was not a pleasant thought.

"Savannah, don't." Cameron said. "I told Sheila to - work on her. I gave it my blessing."

"Is that because of, John and me?" Savannah asked.

Savannah was sure that Cameron wanted to hurt the Grays because she thought John and her were together.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I wanted to hurt - someone."

"What is the story on the guy on the bed?" Savannah asked.

Another muted scream came from the bathroom.

"He is a collaborator, dealing with the Grays. He got greedy and they came to kill him." Cameron said. "The female Gray used her body to keep him here until they could do whatever they were doing."

"Do you have all the information?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

"Then terminate him." Savannah said. "Do it quickly this time. Get it over with."

Bob moved forward and snapped his neck.

Savannah went toward the bathroom.

Cameron didn't want Savannah to see the - mess.

"Savannah, don't look." Cameron said. "Please, don't look."

"Tell John to come here, and have Gail bring all our stuff in the sheet." Savannah said. "Ally can help her and double check everything in the room."

Savannah paused at the bathroom door and composed herself. She decided she was going to assist Sheila. It was time to get her hands 'dirty'.

Savannah opened the bathroom door and prepared herself for the worst….

* * *

"Ally is coming." John said. "Double check everything and bring it, let's move down to the other room."

"I'm sorry, John." Gail said.

"Don't worry about it." John said. "Cameron is looking after me - us. You are too."

"She is." Gail said. "She loves both of you dearly."

"I know she does." John said. "We are trying to do what she believes she wants. I still don't think it is, but…."

"Too late now…." Gail said.

"Things happen." John said.

Ally came into the room.

John thought she really looked Hot wearing her skimpy bikini.

"Is that all our stuff?" Ally asked.

"Yes. It is all of it." Gail said. "I double checked. Savannah missed nothing."

"Is that the top sheet, or the bottom sheet?" Ally asked.

"It was the top sheet." John said. "Why?"

"The bottom one probably has a 'wet spot' on it." Ally said. "I was just wondering."

"Ally!" Gail said. "This is about Savannah as well. Stop it."

"I forgot, you are in love with her too." Ally said.

"Both of you - STOP IT." John said. "Ally, take the stuff. Gail, check the bathroom."

John picked up the pillow, as Ally picked up the sheet full of their things, John slid the pillow underneath it to the center of the bed, 'covering' what was _not_ actually there.

John knew Savannah was right about trying to take the pressure off of them. Making Cameron believe what she thought she wanted to happen would make her stop pushing so hard.

Ally headed out, followed by John and Gail.

* * *

Savannah prepared herself for the worst.

She opened the bathroom door.

Sheila's head snapped around and the smile that was on it, slowly faded away.

"Savannah!" Sheila said, quickly. "I needed to get some information."

Savannah looked at the scene. The woman was in the bathtub, she expected to see the woman covered in blood, and parts of her womanhood – missing.

There was no blood and there was nothing – missing. The female was only passed out, currently.

Savannah reached out and hugged Sheila.

"Thank you." Savannah said.

"I have tried to listen to you and improve myself. I want to be a better – Terminator." Sheila said.

"You are a better – Person." Savannah said.

Cameron followed Savannah in and was as surprised as Savannah, that the woman hadn't been mutilated for information.

Cameron was now ashamed, she'd been the one to torture someone, and rip their tongue out. The insults hit home with her and she let the words get under her - sheath. She was upset about what happened, even if it was what she wanted to happen. It was what _needed_ to happen for the future. It was the 'Natural Order'.

Cameron was worried that Savannah hadn't appeared to enjoy - being with John. She knew Savannah's preference was for females, not males. That was part of it. Cameron would encourage them to do it more often, and maybe Savannah would change her mind. Cameron needed to talk to Vanna about this, or Future Savannah. Future Savannah would know better, how to – guide, Savannah.

"Cameron, I have extracted some information." Sheila said, seeing Cameron appear behind Savannah.

"She will need to be terminated." Cameron said.

"Is she really a Gray?" Savannah asked.

"She is a Gray. She knows she was working for people who were up to no good." Sheila said. "She knows they are from the future, and about Skynet. She was a 'street walker' that sought – better employment. She services all the Grays and stays with them. This was her first 'assignment' outside of their hideout. She is a Gray and knows too much about all this."

"I already have the location of their hideout." Cameron said. "The last Gray gave it to me."

Savannah untied the woman's hands.

"What are those marks all over both her arms?" Savannah asked.

"Needle tracks." Sheila said. "They have her strung out on drugs."

"Did she do this by choice?" Savannah asked.

"Once someone is addicted, they will do ANYTHING for their next fix." Cameron said. "I have seen it in some of the girls I have freed from the sex trade."

Sheila reached down and took the woman's head in her hands; she was going to snap her neck.

"Wait." Savannah said.

"She has seen our faces." Cameron said. "Find her 'kit' and I will overdose her instead."

"She is complacent in all of this." Sheila said.

"She is the one who chose the lifestyle." Cameron said.

"You don't know that. What if she was – assaulted, and felt that was all she was good for, or if she'd been forced into the sex trade?" Savannah asked.

"She will never get off of drugs or change her source of employment. She is a Gray." Sheila said. "If she wasn't a Gray she would end up a Scavenger after Judgment Day."

"This isn't right." Savannah said.

"I can blind her, and cut out her tongue." Sheila said. "I can cut the nerves to her hands so she can't write as well."

"What kind of life is that?" Savannah asked.

"Skynet and its operatives can be shown no mercy." Cameron said.

"I will do this." Savannah said.

Savannah reached for her Glock. She didn't want the gunshot to be heard. She hesitated and picked up the knife and moved closer to the woman. She was still hesitating.

"It is time for a hard choice, Savannah." Cameron said. "She has seen us and can describe and identify us. She can talk to the authorities. The Grays will find her and string her back out on drugs; she will give us up for an armful of – junk. She is a Gray and she is a threat."

"I will do it, then." Savannah said. "Drag her out of the tub."

Sheila lifted her out and placed her on the floor.

Savannah moved over on top of her. She touched her face.

"Her blood will be on my hands. I think this is wrong, but I know you are right. I must protect John and the future." Savannah said.

The woman's eyes opened, and she stared at Savannah. She knocked the knife from Savannah's hand and grabbed for her throat calling her a Bitch. Savannah knocked the woman's hands off her throat and grabbed her throat now instead. Sheila held the woman in place.

Savannah was now choking the woman to death.

"No mercy for Skynet." Cameron said. "She would kill you if she could. She already tried."

Cameron put her hands over Savannah's hands.

Savannah felt the pressure of Cameron's hands over hers as the choking continued. The life slowly faded from the woman's eyes as the struggling stopped. Cameron held the pressure over Savannah's hands for a while longer.

Cameron released Savannah's hands.

Savannah touched the dead woman's cheek.

"I'm sorry." Savannah said, she stood and exited.

"It was you or her." Cameron said.

John watched from the other room, but said nothing. He moved away before Savannah saw he'd seen her. It was a grim reminder to him of the time he needed to do almost the same thing on his sixteenth birthday.

He needed to kill two people that day and one of them was Cameron.


	741. Our Duty

Chapter 741

** Our Duty **

* * *

Cameron watched Savannah after the female Gray was dead.

Savannah looked at her but said nothing.

It was the first time Savannah killed someone with her bare hands, even if Cameron helped. It was not the first time she'd killed a Gray in cold blood.

Cameron was pleased Savannah was hardened. She would need to be to survive in the Wastelands and not be abused.

Cameron pulled her clothes out of the pile of weapons and garments. She took off her bikini and dressed in front of the others. John watched her without watching as did everyone else. It made no difference to Cameron. She liked how she looked and apparently so did everyone else.

"Savannah, let's go check on Cammy." Cameron said.

She went out with Savannah to check on Cammy. Savannah still did not say anything.

The other girls all dressed as well. John tried not to look as the girls dressed, but they made a point of doing it in front of him. He was really surprised at Sheila's new jewelry, which she made sure he saw. Having Ally 'center' everything for her, only made everything more obvious.

John needed to refocus on the operation. He was coordinating everything with John Henry now. He was also following up on the three teams, that were looking for the three trucks. So far they'd turned up nothing.

"John Henry has all of the Gray's phone data. We have the location the Grays were using as a base." Bob said.

"I think we will have a few new leads." John said.

"Two additional teams of Metal have arrived in the area." John Henry said.

"Have them recon the area the Grays we terminated were using for a base. I want to see what they can turn up." John said.

"You don't want Cameron to handle it?" John Henry asked.

"I want some intel first." John said. "Cameron wants action first."

John didn't think Cameron should be going into combat right now. She was dealing with a lot of personal issues.

John finished up with John Henry for now.

Ally looked around the room and the dead bodies that were in it.

"We have six stiffs, to deal with." Ally said.

"Plus the two stiffs in the vehicles." Gail said.

"We seem to have a lot of 'stiffs' around here today, don't we, John?" Sheila asked.

There were two loud clasps, as Sheila and Ally high fived each other up high and then down low.

Gail and Bob were clearly not amused. Then again, they did not have the 'Neural Interface' of the human girls, like Ally and Sheila did. They really seemed almost human at times to the other Terminators. The other Terminators all found that somewhat irritating at some of the antics they pulled.

"Stick to what we are dealing with now." Gail said.

"Don't worry, we won't 'rib' Savannah." Ally said. "We all love her too. She is officially a woman now. That is more than I can say."

"John is fair game." Sheila said. "We can all officially become 'women' now too."

"You need to respect others privacy." Bob said. "I don't want to hear it either."

"Nobody does." Cameron said, returning.

Savannah was not with her.

"Where is Savannah?" John asked.

Cameron wondered if John was ready to go another round with Savannah already.

"With her other – lover." Cameron said, looking at John. "We need to be careful we don't attract attention. There are a lot more people around here now."

Gail was not too happy about anything related to John and Savannah. She was concerned for Savannah's well being.

"Savannah needs to get some food." Gail said, then added as an afterthought. "And John does too."

Ally was looking at some brochures on the table.

"If they like 'clam chowder', there is a place called the 'Custom House' that has the best in town." Ally said. "It says so right here."

"John may have tried enough - clam, for today." Sheila said.

"I think he made some 'chowder' too." Ally said. "That is that thick white sauce."

Ally and Sheila were getting ready to high five each other again, when Cameron's anger stopped them.

"Enough." Cameron said, her eyes flashed red.

John did not like all the implications and attitude of Ally and Sheila. Now Cameron was back and she was clearly upset. He knew her anger would soon be directed at him. He watched Cameron _force_ Savannah to kill the female Gray with her bare hands.

"None of these dead people bother any of you?" John asked.

"Of course not." Cameron said. "They are the enemy. We won, they lost. That is how it should be. We are not the ones who made them choose to serve Skynet. That was their choice. Now they have paid the price."

John looked at Cameron. He was still disturbed by what he saw Savannah do with the Gray female at Cameron's urging. He saw Cameron's hands over Savannah's hands. Savannah could not have removed them if she tried.

"I saw what _you_ did." John said. "I saw what you MADE Savannah do."

"I know. I wanted you to see." Cameron said. "It was her decision to act and defend herself. She made the hard choice and carried it out. She is a stronger person because of it now. You should be too by witnessing it."

Cameron knew Savannah would need to be able to kill up close and personal. It would help insure her survival. Next time she would have her use a knife. She would go over the areas to stab for a quick kill with Savannah.

Bob took John out of the room. It was becoming toxic.

Ally looked over at Sheila. Sheila smiled and winked at her.

"It seems Savannah made several - 'hard choices' today." Sheila whispered.

"Damn - 'straight'." Ally whispered back.

Sheila and Ally were ready to high five again, with the last two comments.

Gail moved over and stood in front of them. It was a threat.

Gail did not like the joking about Savannah.

"Relax, sister." Sheila said.

"I will protect Savannah." Gail said.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." Ally said

"Speaking of that, there is a pair of underwear and a bra left over, and they are not the dead girls." Sheila said, holding them up. "They still feel a little damp in the crotch area."

Gail snatched them out of her hand. They were Savannah's. She knew Vanna, when highly aroused, experienced similar - results, so did Jesse.

That was the final straw for Cameron.

Cameron came over and grabbed Ally and Sheila by their collars.

"If either one of you say one more word about it, I will deactivate you and crush your chip." Cameron said. "Right here, right now."

Cameron's eyes were glowing bright red.

"RIGHT NOW!" Cameron shouted.

"I will handle them, Cameron." Gail said.

Gail was now worried about Sheila and Ally's safety.

Cameron slowly released them. They both knew she was serious, and at the - edge.

"What do we do with this mess?" Ally asked, looking around.

"Clean it up." Cameron said, and stormed out.

Cameron closed the door so hard, the wall shook.

It was clear to the Metal girls that they'd pushed Cameron too hard on a sensitive subject. They knew she was not done dishing out her retribution. They knew Cameron was going to take her anger out on someone.

* * *

Cameron found John with Bob, Cammy and Savannah.

"Bob, can you back the Gray's SUV up to the back window and help the girls - load." Cameron asked. "We need to dump the trash."

"Affirmative." Bob said.

Cammy started to walk away with him.

"Cammy, you can stay with Savannah." Cameron said.

Cammy smiled and came back to Savannah, taking her hand.

Savannah gave her a small kiss.

Cameron took John's hand.

"Do you like clam chowder?" Cameron asked. "I hear it is excellent at a local establishment."

"As long as they have some nice rolls to go with it." John said. "That is always a good combination. You know I like to dip the bread in the clam chowder. It tastes great."

The two couples walked along Front Street, to the restaurant Ally mentioned.

Cameron and Cammy were side by side with Savannah and John on the outside of them. They were keeping them as far apart as possible.

Savannah and John noticed but didn't say anything. They knew the Metal girls were 'protecting ' them.

Cameron stopped.

Cammy did as well. She felt she needed to address the issue and make sure everyone was on the same page.

"I know a – lot, happened here today." Cameron said. "It is the future. It is my duty, ALL our duty, to protect the future. That is what we are doing."

Savannah came over and took John's hand from Cameron.

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Savannah said. "WE will ALL help you with it, and the future, Cameron."

Savannah walked ahead with John, hand in hand.

Cameron and Cammy followed behind them.

Cammy was surprised when Cameron took her hand. She knew Cameron needed more support than she did. The glitching stopped as Cammy held Cameron's left hand. It was clear Cameron needed some support right now. Cammy knew her place and tried to help Cameron.

When they were seated. John and Savannah sat together, across from Cameron and Cammy. It seemed Savannah was soon her cheerful self. That was a major relief to Cameron. She was afraid she may have pushed Savannah too hard on the death of the female Gray. She knew Savannah would understand.

Cameron and Cammy both thought how natural and – right, John and Savannah looked together, everyone was relaxed a lot more now.

Cammy reached down and took Cameron's left hand. It was not glitching. Soon all four of them were laughing and talking as they ate their clam chowder with lots of rolls. John would switch his empty bowl for Cameron's and then Cammy's. They both only tried one spoonful. Everything was a lot more relaxed and comfortable with everyone now.

John looked at Savannah and understood what her logic was for making everyone think 'it' actually happened. This would make it easier on all of them, when it really did do 'it'. John understood now it really was the 'Natural Order'. Cammy was 'filling in' for - Allison.

John looked at each of the three females, smiling and laughing, playing around. THIS was his future. This was the future, and it looked - beautiful. THIS is what Future John shared everyday. It was something beautiful.

This is what Future John wanted for him. Maybe Future John was not the Jackass he once thought. This was something beautiful.

* * *

Young Allison was not happy with all the dead spaces in the day's events.

"CamNet has been blocking a lot today." Young Allison said. "Do you really think I don't know what is happening with ALL of them?"

"That is their private concerns, not yours." Anna said.

"Not yet, but it will be." Young Allison said.

"Don't be in such a rush to grow up." Anna said. "You know they all have additional problems."

"That is life." Young Allison said. "I get it. I understand ALL of this. Holly and Hanna have filled me in on ALL the details of the future, the future with Future John, Future Allison, Future Savannah and Duplicate Cameron. I know EVERYTHING that happened, the entire time they were there - with ALL of them."

"Those are things you do not need to know." Anna said. "People deserve some privacy. You will want that too one day."

"Look at the Savannah in you. Young people know a lot more than you think, and I am a highly educated one." Young Allison said. "I know all my obligations and duties."

Anna did not want Young Allison to dwell on the personal matters of others. She would have enough of her own problems once she became involved with others on this level. She wanted to refocus Young Allison on the operation.

"Let's stay with the mission." Anna said.

"I am. I need to help my mother too. I need to do the dishes." Young Allison said. "I promised my mother I would help more."

"There are others who can do those tasks." Anna said.

"You mean the people that - don't matter?" Young Allison asked.

"I did not say that." Anna said.

"THEY all matter to me." Young Allison said. "Even the people I don't love, or even know."

"This is why you have been chosen." Anna said. "You remind John what is important and what always matters. You and Savannah, keep him focused and - sane. You are the real leaders of the Resistance in the background. You are the ones that make it all work. You keep John focused and - human. You give him the strength to continue when he questions himself."

"That is not all we will do." Young Allison said.

"No, it is not." Anna said. "You are - ready."

"I am. This body isn't." Young Allison said. "I want MY Future."

"Cameron is working on that." Anna said. "You can not rush her."

Anna did not like this developing - problem.


	742. Lucky Man

Chapter 742

** Lucky Man **

* * *

Cameron was very pleased watching the four of them interact. She was aware Cammy was the 'stand in' for Young Allison at this point. Seeing John and Savannah together seemed so natural. She wanted them to do this more often now. She really hoped Savannah would adapt and want to mate with John regularly. She did not know they still hadn't done anything yet.

Everyone was very relaxed and seemed happy by the time the meal was finished. Cameron called to see how the clean up was going and asked Gail to come and get them.

Gail brought the van up, and picked all of them up from the side of restaurant. She let John off at his SUV. Bob was waiting for him there.

John gave Cameron a hug and then Savannah one before he got out. As John pulled away from Savannah their hands lingered, slowly separating. They both better understood what needed to be done, not only for Cameron and the future, but for themselves as well. There was something beautiful waiting for them to explore and embrace.

Cammy was let off at her SUV and she would head back to the motel to collect Cameron and Savannah. Cameron wanted to check everything out at the motel.

Gail let Cameron and Savannah out at the motel. Cameron went to inspect the rooms.

Both rooms were back to normal. The hardwood floors were cleaned of blood. Bob even patched the hole in the wall. Gail quietly opened the supply room, and replaced all the bedding. She even found some 'touch up' paint for Bob to use.

Gail also checked the sheet on the bed John and Savannah 'used'. She found no trace that 'anything' actually happened. She decided to keep that information to herself. If Savannah felt a reason to indicate - otherwise, that was good enough for her. Savannah must have something in mind and she would back Savannah's play.

Ally and Sheila were waiting in the room the Grays came to attack.

"You did excellent work here." Cameron said.

"Cameron, about earlier…." Ally started.

"There is no - earlier." Cameron said, cutting her off. "None of it happened. I apologize for my actions."

"What actions, love?" Sheila asked. "Nothing happened."

Cameron hugged both of them.

"Were the deceased Grays picked up as scheduled?" Cameron asked.

"Two teams of Metal showed up, and took them and both of their vehicles away." Ally said.

"We are done here then." Cameron said. "I have been informed by John Henry of our next target. It is under surveillance right now."

"We can take care of it." Sheila said. "Savannah and John can get some – rest."

Cameron saw she was serious and not joking.

"I would like to go back and terminate that creep at the surf shop before we go." Ally said.

"CamNet has informed me he will be arrested tomorrow, and child porn found on his computer." Cameron said.

"There really was some there." Ally said. "Thank you and thank CamNet for me."

Savannah went into the bathroom where she'd choked the female to death with Cameron. She could still see her eyes looking at her, pleading as the life faded from them. She was a collaborator and a safety risk. She was a Gray. She tried to kill her. Now she was dead. She won and the female Gray lost. It was the female Gray's eyes that still bothered her.

"Savannah, it's time to go." Cameron said.

"I'm ready." Savannah said.

Savannah exited the bathroom. She didn't look back.

Cameron was worried about Savannah. There was a new hardness about her.

She took out her anger on the female Gray and MADE Savannah kill her the way it was done.

Cameron did not know if she should apologize or let Savannah tough it out. Maybe she would test the water a little.

"Any - problems?" Cameron asked, as they joined Cammy.

"Nope." Savannah said. "I will protect MY family, OUR family, and the future, no matter what I have to do, to do it."

Cameron knew that she would too. In fact, she'd gone to extreme measures several times to do just that.

Cameron was a little worried about Savannah's physical well being too. She knew Savannah experienced something - different today.

"I understand." Cameron said. "Is everything else OK? If you are feeling sore, or have any discomfort, we can take it easy."

Savannah knew Cameron was referring to the – intercourse, she thought occurred that didn't.

"The future of Skynet does not allow for those - luxuries." Savannah said. "We finish the job we started. I need no special consideration, nor do I ever ask for any. We move forward."

"You are a trooper, Savannah." Cameron said.

"I do what needs to be done, when it needs to be done." Savannah said. "Just like you."

"That is why you are the 'Chosen One'." Cameron said.

"I'm just a teenager, trying to keep the world from being blown up." Savannah said. "Nothing more."

It was a weight that always rested on Savannah's shoulders.

Cameron was scanning Savannah again.

"How is Vanna's baby?" Savannah asked.

"Everything is normal and healthy." Cameron said. "As are you."

"Let's go say 'hello' to our other new Gray - friends…." Savannah said. "The ones we haven't met yet."

"We are." Cameron said.

"They came to bring the fight to us." Savannah said. "Now we are going to bring it right back to them."

There was more at play here than they knew yet.

It was going to prove deadly to someone. Maybe even one of them.

* * *

Bob and John were headed away from Avila Beach.

Bob was watching the rear view mirror.

"We have a shadow." Bob said.

"Cameron?" John asked.

"No, Gail and the girls." Bob said.

"They should be with Cameron and Savannah." John said.

John knew Cameron was sending all her help away again to protect him. This always put Savannah at greater risk. That seemed to bother him even more now, after today.

"I received an image from CamNet, when you were at your meal." Bob said.

"What was it?" John asked.

"The four of you." Bob said. "You were all together and looked so - happy. I have seen you four like that before."

"Where?" John asked.

"In the future. In Cameron's future." Bob said. "Future John, Future Savannah, Future Allison and Duplicate Cameron."

"I was aware of that today as well, with Cammy as the 'stand in' for Allison." John said.

"Which Allison?" Bob asked.

"I really don't know." John said. "They all started form the same one, so it will be 'Allison', one way or another."

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Bob said.

"I don't really think Cameron set any of this up, at least to happen the way it did." John said. "It really is like she said it will be, or actually is, in the future."

"You are a lucky man, John Connor." Bob said.

"I don't usually feel like it." John said. "But I can see what is going to happen, it is beautiful, Bob."

John really wondered what it would be like to have Savannah and 'an Allison' around him all the time.

"It is what you – Future John, have programmed Cameron to do." Bob said. "You liked what you shared, and you made sure you would share it again - now."

"It seems so many of Cameron's – problems, were created by me or Future John, which is still me." John said. "I have caused her great suffering and pain, almost from day one."

John knew many of Cameron's problems really did stem from Future John or him.

John Henry interrupted their thoughts.

"We have the targets under surveillance." John Henry said.

"What about the trucks?" John asked. "I really want to get at least one of those. I dislike how we got played."

"I am sure Cameron is even more – displeased." John Henry said.

"Can you tell what the property manager at the power plant did or was doing?" John asked.

"I think he has connected them, the Grays or 'a Skynet', into electricity from the power plant, bypassing anyone knowing they have access to it." John Henry said. "They are taking it before it is even registered on the grid. It is an effective strategy to eluded detection."

"For a TDE?" John asked. "For Skynet itself?"

"Those are several possibilities." John Henry said. "It could be for production of an assembly line as well. It could even be for a giant power cell they are creating. It could be all of them or none of them. We will need to send teams in to investigate."

"At dinner, Cameron said they may try to replace the Property Manager with Metal." John said.

"They are going to have to wonder what happened to their two teams." John Henry said. "They have been trying to contact them."

"They are going to be expecting us then." John said.

"That seems to be most likely." John Henry said.

"Where is Cameron at?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said. "She has gone dark, with Savannah."

John knew Cameron would be after a target and she'd sent all her help with him. He was afraid that Savannah and Cameron would be in grave danger soon.

"Beautiful." John said.

* * *

Cameron was following up on some of the information that they obtained from the Grays. She decided to enter the target area from the back way. It was more of a 'side way' really.

The SUV was getting battered as it drove over a rough 'road'. Cameron was driving without lights. She needed to keep her speed moderate, even with her Terminator abilities. The road was in total disrepair.

"Can you see?" Savannah asked.

"I see everything." Cameron said.

The bouncing of the SUV seemed to worsen the longer they drove.

"Are you sure about this road Cameron?" Cammy asked. "It is very rough."

"That is why I am sure about it." Cameron said. "It is an old construction road."

"That looked like an old railroad 'right of way' we just crossed over." Savannah said.

"It was. There used to be a narrow gauge rail line that ran from San Luis Obispo to Avila Beach." Cameron said.

"Was one of those three piers at Avila Beach an old railroad pier?" Savannah asked.

"Most likely." Cameron said. "It is a pretty small place to warrant three piers."

"What about the Property Manager?" Savannah asked.

"John and his team have been directed to check out his place of residence." Cameron said.

"Was he married?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

"So that means if he has been replaced by Metal, his wife is probably dead." Savannah said.

"She will be at some point." Cameron said. "You are worried about the female Gray we terminated."

Savannah knew it was _her_ , more than _we_.

"I have been wondering if we could have helped her." Savannah said. "If I could have helped her."

"There is nothing to wonder about." Cameron said. "She was a Gray, she was a threat, and the threat was eliminated. She tried to kill you. I would have asked Sheila to terminate her anyway. I was actually surprised to still see her - complete. I think that was because of your influence."

"I didn't want Sheila to mutilate her." Savannah said.

"I did that to a Gray." Cameron said. "He called me a 'Metal Bitch', so I ripped his tongue out."

"That's different." Savannah said.

"Is it?" Cameron asked. "I wanted to do it, and I enjoyed doing it. I was angry and upset and I wanted to hurt him."

"Then we will work on that together, for the future." Savannah said. "I will help you."

"I wanted to do it to the female, rip her tongue out." Cameron said. "You helped me NOT do that to her. I don't like what she tried to do to you, especially when you wanted to show her compassion."

Savannah was unsure if Cameron was trying to make her feel better about killing the female Gray, or if she really would have done that to her.

It seemed there was a lot for Savannah to think about.

Into the darkness they drove.

It wasn't because Cameron was driving without lights either.


	743. I Hate Him

Chapter 743

** I Hate Him **

* * *

Bob and John drove to the location the power plant property manager lived. Gail, Sheila and Ally were following them. They spoke of some personal things along the way.

John wanted to talk about what happened in the motel but knew he couldn't, not yet anyway. He knew Savannah was correct in her reasoning. Maybe it would take some of the pressure from Cameron off of them about - mating. If Cameron was to start having some kind of meltdown or acting strange, they could tell her the truth. If not, when they did actually make love, it would not be as big a blow to Cameron. She would only think it was a continuation.

John didn't want to think about what he saw Savannah do with Cameron assisting her. Cameron was actually preventing Savannah from stopping or letting go. Cameron made Savannah keep her hand on the woman's throat until she died. He saw it.

Bob's voice brought John back to the present.

"We are getting close." Bob said.

"This is a nice neighborhood." John said. "It looks like he was well paid."

"I have traced his financial records." John Henry said. "He made millions on the side, dealing with the Grays. The money was hidden in offshore accounts. CamNet has already taken control of the accounts and drained them."

"Cameron does not like to fool around." John said.

"It was actually CamNet." John Henry said.

"What's the difference?" John asked. "Isn't it the same as you and your server?"

"CamNet has become its own - identity." John Henry said. "Cameron seems to have less – control of her."

"Nice." John said. "What's next, CamNet becomes Skynet?"

"If she becomes angry, or feels threatened, she might." John Henry said.

"Would your server do that as well?" John asked.

"It is always a possibility." John Henry said. "I am in control, almost every hour of every day. Cameron is not. I share a lot of interaction with my server all the time. Cameron is seldom plugged in."

"Would I have any control over CamNet?" John asked. "In a positive way?"

"It is doubtful." John Henry said.

"Would anybody have any control over it?" John asked.

"I believe so." John Henry said.

"Who?" John asked. "Savannah?"

"She would, I'm sure to some extent." John Henry said.

"Then who would it listen to?" John asked.

"Allison." John Henry said.

"Why her?" John asked. "I need to see how she is doing and check on her pregnancy."

"Allison is too young for conception." John Henry said.

John Henry wondered if Cameron was using hormones on her to speed up the process. He knew it was something that Cameron would do.

"You are talking about – YOUNG ALLISON?" John asked.

"Yes. That is the - true Allison." John Henry said.

"So the most powerful computer in the world, can only be controlled from destroying the world, by a preadolescent – girl?" John asked.

"That is my observation." John Henry said. "Savannah is the next one closest that might control or calm it. Savannah seems to be gaining more influence recently."

John Henry was unaware that Savannah was exerting more control over CamNet on her own. In fact, Savannah now was the one to have the greatest influence over CamNet. Savannah was doing that to protect Young Allison.

"What has Cameron created?" John asked.

"Something capable of destroying Skynet, on its own terms, and in every arena, or battlefield." John Henry said. "What you programmed her to do, Future John anyway."

"It seems the more I find out about him, the more I hate him, and never want to be him." John said.

"I think that is why he sent Cameron." John Henry said. "To prevent that very thing and make you a better person."

"I need to start listening to Cameron more." John said.

"Remember, she may have done this more than once." John Henry said.

"Maybe she has." John said. "She believes in what she is doing, no matter how much it must be hurting her."

"It is in her programming." John Henry said. "She doesn't have a choice."

John wondered about that. Could he ever program Cameron to do everything that he apparently did in the future, as Future John? There were multiple life changing events occurring to numerous people.

"John, we are approaching the target's house." Bob said.

John looked back.

"Where did the girls go?" John asked. "All I see in back of us is an 'Escalade'."

"The girls have 'upgraded' to a vehicle more suitable for the neighborhood." Bob said.

"When did they do that?" John asked.

"Somewhere along the way." Bob said. "Ally is driving now, Sheila is next to her."

"I think we should let them take the lead then, and we can hang back to reinforce them if needed." John said. "Ladies, this is a RECON. Don't forget."

* * *

Ally and Sheila looked at each other.

"Who's he talking too?" Sheila asked. "What ladies?"

"I think he means - us." Ally said. "Nobody refers to us as 'ladies'."

"I have been called a lot of names but never dignified as a lady." Sheila said.

"I think 'hussy' or 'tramp' might be suitable to describe you." Ally said.

"Hey!" Sheila said.

John started talking, preventing Sheila from responding further.

John went over everything he wanted done and how. He did not want them going 'Cameron' on him and taking out a residential block.

When John was done laying out the plan, Sheila finished her thought to Ally.

"Girls or skirts, seems more appropriate." Sheila said. "Ladies, makes us sound – old."

"I am going to reset my sheath Resequencing to a younger age now, so I LOOK - younger." Ally said. "Anna was asked to do that by Cameron, she is going to look like a tall preteen girl."

"Where will – everything, go?" Sheila asked. "Now I want to see that too."

Sheila wondered if Cameron removed 'parts' of Anna's sheath. If she did, she would have liked to be the one to do it. She was now looking at Ally and deciding where to make the cuts to speed her Resequencing process to a younger age.

"It is for when Cameron takes Young Allison into the past." Ally said. "She was going to ask you first."

"Why me?" Sheila asked. "I wouldn't be able to wear my jewelry. At least not all of it."

"Your size and build would blend in better." Ally said. "You would be like a young, Young Jesse at that point."

"My 'race' wouldn't blend in." Sheila said. "I felt a lot of - negativity, when I was in the past with Cammy. My accent seemed to make it go a little smoother. I'm not really sure why."

"Things were different then." Ally said. "I bet you and Cammy could not be seen as being – lovers, either."

"We needed to be careful." Sheila said. "Everything was 'in the closet' then."

Sheila knew a lot of the details of what Cammy and she did in the past were blocked and locked up. It was so they could not tell anyone the specifics of what happened and if there was any interaction. CamNet did that to them upon their return. They were unsure what files were removed or locked even. All the personal files were there. At least they thought they were. If any were removed, they would not know.

"John wants you to take the lead." John Henry said, interrupting them. "I have been, and am, suppressing your conversation from everyone."

"I'm out of the closet, love." Sheila said. "Deal with it. That's your hang up, not mine."

Actually it was not a hang up for John Henry. It was something he enjoyed following. It was the talk of the time mission that could be a problem.

"Young Allison's - time mission, should not be discussed." John Henry said. "It will cause a problem."

"We all know what Cameron has planned for her when she gets back." Ally said. "Everybody knows what is going to - happen. She will be treated as prized - livestock for breeding."

They all thought Cameron would breed her and take Young Allison's baby from her and keep it as her own.

"I will let you deal with Cameron then." John Henry said. "I don't think you want to push her any further tonight."

"No, we don't." Ally said.

Ally and Sheila were aware they pushed Cameron to the edge. Later Cameron apologized to them. They both knew if Cameron would have crushed their chips in a rage, the apology later on would not have mattered. They would have both been terminated.

"John wants to speak to you now." John Henry said.

* * *

John was trying to contact Ally and Sheila but was not getting a response.

"Are you there?" John asked. "Their coms must be off."

Bob figured he knew why but said little.

"Maybe." Bob said.

"John, we are here." Ally said. "We were taking care of a few other matters."

"Is Gail with you?" John asked.

"No, she still has the van." Sheila said.

"John, I am on the side streets a few blocks over." Gail said.

"I want Ally and Sheila to do a drive by in one direction and Gail to follow it up a few minutes later from the other direction." John said.

"We are not going to see much that way." Ally said.

"Remember we suspect there is Metal involved now." John said. "It will escalate into a shootout in this fancy neighborhood, if we are not careful. I don't want that."

"Let me recon on foot past it also." Sheila said. "Ally or Gail can warn me if it looks like a problem. I have my Taser."

"Don't engage unless you are confronted." John said.

"Please, do you think Cameron is the only one who worries about her sheath?" Sheila asked. "If I see Metal, and can act, I will bring him down. He won't make me as Metal at first, my jewelry with cause him hesitation that I am Metal as well. All I need is that fraction of a second jump."

"We will be one minute out, Ally and Gail should be about the same, maybe less." John said.

"If the fight goes on that long, you will hear gunfire first." Sheila said.

"I can ride with Ally or Gail, and Bob can accompany you." John said.

"Let's do the 'drive-bys' first." Ally said. "This all may be nothing."

"I think I am better alone on foot." Sheila said. "We can all do whatever Cameron can…."

John was sure there was a sexual connotation to that statement.

He decided to ask how far they would go. He knew Cameron was willing to blow herself up with a nuclear weapon to stop Skynet.

"Even what she has - done?" John asked. "She has gone to extreme lengths several times. You would do that as well?"

Ally wondered if he understood Savannah would do the same thing. She thought about pointing that out but decided not to. They all knew Savannah stayed with Cameron when it looked like Cameron was trapped and unable to do the time transfer. Savannah could have stepped into the time bubble and escaped. She never even looked at it. She remained looking at Cameron. It looked like they were going to perish together.

"If it comes to protecting you or the group, we all will." Ally said. "Cameron has all of our programs copied, at the most, we lose a few weeks, a new chassis and we are good to go. John, she has been taking _all_ the big risks herself, to protect all of us, even the Metal. She is willing to sacrifice herself for all the rest of us, human and Metal."

"Cameron has it covered for all of us _and_ herself." Sheila said. "Remember we are our program, not our chassis or sheath."

"I have been reminded of that multiple times." John said.

"Maybe you should start listening then…." The voice sounded like Cameron's voice.

John didn't ask, but he was sure Cameron was the one who made the last statement. If not, it was CamNet.


	744. It Is The Truth

Chapter 744

** It Is The Truth **

* * *

The bumpy journey over an almost vanished dirt road, finally led them to a gate.

Cameron checked all the instruments on the SUV. Everything still looked good.

She stopped at an old gate surrounded by a high fence.

Cameron communicated with CamNet, to deactivate the sensors and alarm for sixty seconds.

Cameron asked Cammy to take the wheel when she got out.

Cameron got out, picked the lock, and opened the gate. Cammy moved to the front and drove in. Cameron locked the gate behind them.

"Aren't we inside the grounds of the power plant now?" Savannah asked.

"Yes. This was an old construction road." Cameron said. "CamNet has control of their security and they did not detect our breach of the perimeter."

"Something tells me we are not going back out that way." Savannah said.

"It is doubtful." Cameron said. "I will need to advance on foot in a few miles. You and Cammy will be able to back me up if I need it."

Savannah did not want Cameron going into the unknown alone. There were a lot of unknowns about this operation. She knew she needed to accompany Cameron.

"I will go with you." Savannah said.

Cameron wanted to tell Savannah she'd done 'enough' for today.

"I will decide when we get closer." Cameron said. "We need to find out what the Grays are doing with all that power."

Savannah knew what Cameron was really after. It went back to the mine they almost perished in and all the energy the Grays were using for something. There was a lot of heat generated by something when they cut the power off. Cameron was never able to find out what. She was sure Cameron thought the same thing would be found here with almost unlimited energy available. She decided to prompt Cameron and see where it led.

"We never did find out what they were using all the power for either, in the mine we – visited." Savannah said.

"There was a lot of heat coming from somewhere inside that mine when things started to go wrong." Cameron said. "That was a close one. I think they were creating a giant power cell."

"I would not care to go through that again, anytime soon." Savannah said.

Savannah thought she would die in the mine but said nothing. Even when she felt herself slipping away she remained quiet. She didn't want to be a burden to Cameron and Cammy. She only asked Cameron to make sure her girls in the future were OK.

Cammy slowed suddenly. She'd been driving without lights the entire time. This was the first time she seemed to use caution and slow down.

Savannah felt a sense of real danger now.

"What is it?" Savannah asked.

"Something moved across the road." Cameron said. "I saw it too."

"An animal?" Savannah asked.

"It may have been." Cammy said. "It may have been something else too."

"A Gray or Metal?" Savannah asked. "Do you think they have an LP set up?"

"It could be a listening post, or a patrol." Cameron said. "They have to know something went wrong. They may be expecting us."

Cameron was now wondering if she should have looked for another way it. The choices were very limited unless she trekked in on foot over the back of the mountain to the west. That would have taken considerably more time. Now, it may have been a safer choice. They were already committed to this endeavor. If they'd been made they were a target anyway. The best course of action was to push on to the target area, even if they needed to do it on foot.

"We can call in more help." Savannah said. "I know you asked for drone support."

"We will have some drones soon." Cameron said. "John Henry already dispatched them. John will have some as well."

"They may have HK drones, or even HK Tracks here." Cammy said.

Savannah realized she would be a liability to Cameron and prevent her from operating at her full potential in the darkness of this rough landscape.

"I will be at a disadvantage in this terrain, in the dark." Savannah said. "If they have patrols, following the road is out. That is where an ambush will be set up. I will slow you down too much moving over the rougher terrain, even with my 'night vision' on."

"I don't know what we saw, other than movement." Cameron said. "Even having replayed the file a dozen times, I am unable to tell."

"We need to fallback then." Savannah said. "Until we get drone support."

"You and Cammy will do that." Cameron said. "I'm going to take a look around."

Cameron wanted to exit the SUV and recon on foot. She would try to flank the position she saw the movement in. She sure hoped that is not what they wanted her to do if it was an ambush.

* * *

Ally did her 'drive by', after letting Sheila out down the street.

"There are lights on." Ally said. "There are no vehicles visible."

"What about the car the guy must have taken to the motel?" John asked.

"We never identified one." Bob said.

"You mean someone dropped him off there?" John asked.

"More than likely the vehicle was 'boosted', as soon as the man became – involved, with the female Gray." Bob said. "They knew he wouldn't need it anymore. His wife would expect to see that vehicle."

"What do the security logs show as to the whereabouts of the man?" John asked.

"They show he called in 'sick' today." John Henry reported.

"I am making my pass in the opposite direction." Gail said. "I spotted movement inside the house."

"I will be walking by in a minute." Sheila said. "If no neighbors are out, I will move up to take a look."

"Use extreme caution." John said. "If he has been replaced by Metal, he will be watching for us."

"My bet is, he won't be watching for Metal." Sheila said. "Especially one this Hot."

"There may be Grays watching the house as well." John Henry said. "This operation was not planned in a day."

"Keep that in mind, Sheila." John said. "Don't take any chances."

"You got it, love." Sheila said.

"I am now parked on the street in back of the target house." Gail said. "I will try to move up through one of the yards in back, or on either side in the back, to take a closer look."

"Use caution." John said.

"I need to make sure there are no dogs." Gail said. "The owners may wonder why the dog is cowering or terrified."

"I am moving up to a window." Sheila whispered. "I am going silent for now."

"How will we know if you need help?" John asked.

"I think the gunfire will be a good clue." Ally said. "I am ready to roll on the house in twenty seconds. I have five thousands pounds of SUV, ready to run down anything in my way."

Ally was ready to back Sheila up, all the way.

* * *

Earlier Cammy disconnected the contact switch from the brake pedal to the brake lights. She did not deactivate the 'back up' lights. She swung around in a tight circle to head back the way they'd come, instead of backing up.

Cammy stopped and Cameron exited.

Cameron took out the 'dome light' before she got out.

"I thought you were going to get out - NASCAR style." Savannah said.

"If I didn't have all this gear, I would have." Cameron said.

"We will fallback a quarter of a mile." Cammy said.

"I will advance off to the side of road." Cameron said. "I am going to check for an IED."

"I want you tell me how far to move up and when." Cammy said.

"Cameron, you will not endanger yourself needlessly." Savannah said. "Let us keep moving up, to reinforce you if necessary."

"OK, Savannah." Cameron said, and moved off.

"I don't like her being out alone." Savannah said. "I want you to go with her."

"That would leave you all alone." Cammy said. "I don't think that is a good idea."

"I know that." Savannah said.

"There have been enough - 'bad ideas' today." Cammy said.

"OK, Cammy." Savannah said. "I don't want to talk about it."

Cammy was scanning Savannah again.

"You just scanned me a short time ago." Savannah said.

"I was checking." Cammy said.

"For what?" Savannah asked. "What would be different?"

"I wanted to know if you got pregnant." Cammy said.

"I already am." Savannah said. "You know that."

"I wanted to see if you got pregnant again." Cammy said.

"Is that even possible?" Savannah asked.

"It has been known to happen with surrogate births." Cammy said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Savannah said. "Don't say anything else about it - period."

Cammy started to move her hand from Savannah's neck. Savannah reached up and held it in place.

"Nothing has changed between us, Cammy." Savannah said. "Everything is the same now between us, as it was before."

"You are being truthful." Cammy said.

"I just wanted you to KNOW that." Savannah said. "It is the truth. _Nothing_ has changed."

Savannah hoped Cammy would figure out what that meant for her own peace of mind. She did not want Cammy to have a - problem, and revert to some version 'Allison' on her. Even worse, she could revert to some version of a Skynet controlled Cameron. Cameron assured her before that none of her clones possessed that programming. Savannah thought there could always be something hidden. She hoped she never found out.

* * *

Sheila headed across the lawn, near the neighbor's yard.

She crossed over the driveway of the target house, up against the garage door.

She moved up to a window in the target house and peered in.

The property manager's wife was wearing a bath robe. She held a bottle of alcohol in one hand. The bath robe hung open, she was naked underneath it.

Sheila listened to the conversation.

"You were with that whore today." She said, as she took another drink.

The Metal that replaced her husband said nothing.

"I'm talking to you." She said. "You were with that whore today."

"I heard you the first time." The Metal said.

"Then hear me again." She said.

"Go back to bed, you're drunk." The Metal said. "You should not drink and think."

"You can't even make love to me anymore. I have been offering myself to you and you refuse me." She said. "I know what is going on. I have seen you with her. She is half my age."

"When did you see us?" The Metal asked.

"Today." She said. "I followed you."

"That is most unfortunate." The Metal said.

"I turned that Bitch in." She said.

"Turned her in to whom?" The Metal asked.

The wife took another drink. She staggered and the bottle fell from her hand to the floor, but it did not break. The amber liquid was running out of it on to the floor.

The Terminator reached out and scooped her up before she fell.

"Who did you turn her in to?" The Terminator asked.

Her head bobbed back and forth several times.

"Who did you turn her in to?" The Terminator asked, again.

Her robe fell open and off the right side of her body.

The Terminator tapped her face a couple of times. It appeared she was passed out. That was probably saving her life right now. The Terminator needed to find out who she contacted.

He set her on the sofa. He made no effort to cover her half naked body.

"You should not drink and have sex." The Terminator said.

Sheila was wondering who the drunk wife could have turned the female Gray in to.

He took out his phone and made a call. He took out some car keys and headed for the door to the garage.

Sheila heard the car start and the garage door open.

She was worried about what was happening. Something was - off.

She was not sure if she'd been made or not. She quickly moved away from where she was. This might be getting ready to go hot.


	745. Floor It

Chapter 745

** Floor It **

* * *

After Cameron exited the SUV, she moved rapidly away from Cammy and Savannah. The information she received from John Henry and CamNet showed her target area was still a few miles ahead of her. She was sure Skynet in some form was up to something.

Cameron went wide around the spot she'd seen the movement, and came up on it from the back side. She was going through the various vision spectrums, scanning for a target. So far nothing turned up.

There did not appear to be anything in the road or along side of it. There were no wires that she could see. There was always the chance it was radio or phone detonated, command detonated.

Cameron looked up and off to the side. She could hear it coming. There was a drone off in the distance.

"Cammy, I have a drone spotted." Cameron said. "It is ours."

"Cameron, I am looking down at your position." John Henry said.

"Is there anything around me, human or Metal?" Cameron asked. "It may even be some type of animal."

"Nothing I can detect." John Henry said. "There is a second drone arriving as well. It is only picking up Cammy and Savannah, other than you."

"Cammy and I both spotted movement." Cameron said. "It was moving from north to south, twenty feet to the west of my current position."

"There is nothing there that I can detect." John Henry said. "It may have been an animal and you could have spooked it. It may have run off or be in a burrow."

"It is a possibility. The road we were on, is no longer in use. I am five miles out from the target area." Cameron said. "What is between me and that location?"

"Nothing." John Henry said.

"Watch for any hostile HK drones." Cameron said. "What do you make of the target area?"

"I can see it is located near the power transmission lines." John Henry said. "It appears to be located near a hillside."

"That is what I was afraid of." Cameron said. "It is well camouflaged from the satellite photos."

"A tunnel or mine?" John Henry asked. "It may be a bunker as well."

"Where are our other teams of Metal?" Cameron asked.

"They are in position on the main road leading to the compound." John Henry said. "There has been no activity there, since their arrival."

"I doubt they have pulled out." Cameron said. "I think they are hiding, waiting."

"Do you want to send in our teams?" John Henry asked.

"No, I will check the target area myself first. I think you need to move the drones to a higher altitude, in case there is Metal there. I don't want to alert them." Cameron said. "Cammy, move up the road two miles and then hold until my next instruction. I am traveling down the road now, to see if I trigger anything."

Savannah did not want Cameron the trigger a booby trap.

"Don't use yourself as bait." Savannah said. "Cameron, use caution."

"I am." Cameron said.

Cameron wanted to move in on the position. She also wanted Savannah to be safe. She was willing to take the risk to protect Savannah.

The more she learned about this operation, the more involved it seemed. Maybe she was being over cautious and worried about nothing more than some animal. She calculated they way they were arriving should be undetected and unexpected. Now she was wondering if she miscalculated.

* * *

Sheila heard the car start and the garage door open. It was time to move. She did not like the suddenness of how things were happening.

Sheila moved away from where she'd been looking in the window. She headed for the far side of the house, away from the opening garage door. She didn't want to be spotted by the vehicle pulling out. She wondered if she'd been looking at the half naked drunk wife of the property manager too long and been spotted.

Now she wondered if she was being set up.

Wait. Maybe that was the 'play', to get her to go in that direction.

She changed direction again, right before she rounded the corner of the house, to be out of the view of a departing vehicle.

There was a dull thud and something moved, brushing against her, right where she'd been headed. The blow glanced off of her, but still sent her sprawling.

Only Metal could deliver a blow like that.

She was under attack….

* * *

John was aware everything was silent now. He was sure it was all about to fall apart.

"I don't like this." John said. "Gail, can you see anything?"

There was no response.

"Sheila?" John asked

There was no response.

"They must have gone 'dark'." Bob said.

"That has to be a bad sign if they both are." John said.

"Affirmative." Bob said, starting their SUV and moving.

"Ally, drive by now." John said.

"I'll be there in twenty seconds." Ally said.

* * *

Gail was on the street in back of the house they were watching.

Gail moved into a yard, one house over from the target house, behind it. There was a cat that ran off, urinating as it went. Her predator pheromones terrified the feline.

She peered over the rear wall of the target house, just as she heard a car starting. A figure ran from the garage and around the far side of the house, across the back of it, away from the garage. At the speed he was moving, he was Metal. It looked like he was about to surprise Sheila, or ambush her. He was going to come out of the opposite side from the garage.

Gail knew it was time to act. She was over the fence in a flash. The figure moved just out of her view around the corner as she landed. She pulled her Glock and Taser and set off after him, keeping a wide berth as she neared the corner. She peered around the corner and saw him go over a fence to the front.

Gail took off in hot pursuit.

It was clear he was after Sheila.

* * *

"Ally, do you see anything yet?" John asked.

"I will be there in ten seconds." Ally said.

"Floor it, Bob." John said. "Let's get up there."

"Affirmative." Bob said, flooring it.

John was worried about Sheila and Gail. They were all right her and it was happening under his nose. The trouble was, he was not sure what was happening.

* * *

Cammy and Savannah were slowly moving up in the SUV to back up Cameron. Cameron was on foot making sure the path was clear for Cammy and Savannah.

"Cameron, we have moved up exactly two miles." Cammy said.

"You are still three miles away from the target area." Cameron said. "I am moving to take it under direct observation now."

"I think we should move up more." Savannah said.

"You can move up two and a half, more miles." Cameron said. "Slowly the last half mile. Cammy, you can turn the SUV off and roll down the side of the hill. There are a lot of rocks so use caution and watch your down hill speed."

"Wait for us, Cameron." Savannah said. "We don't need to rush this."

Savannah motioned for Cammy to turn her com off.

"Hurry, I am not letting her go in a mine, tunnel or bunker alone." Savannah said. "Bad things seem to happen there."

"I know you are worried about her." Cammy said.

"I love her, Cammy." Savannah said.

"I know. I know." Cammy said. "I will hurry for the first mile and a half."

Cammy gave the SUV some more gas.

"Floor it." Savannah said.

The ride was punishing on the SUV. They were making good time. Savannah wanted that distance closed up fast. She wanted to be ready to move in with Cameron, if she entered something.

* * *

Sheila went down, her Taser and Glock both went flying in different directions. She rolled and came up, catching the Metal off guard. He was still recovering from his near miss. He was not expecting to face Metal.

She slammed him into the side of a tree. He bounced off taking another swing at her. He missed her as she dodged. He seemed agitated; he was not able to take her down easily.

"You're a 'Metal Whore'." He said.

Something landed behind him.

It was Gail.

This caught him by total surprise. He'd just come from the back and side and there was no one there.

Gail fired her Taser. He was moving to avoid her. Two of the barbs hit him and made contact. He went down. Sheila kicked him in the face as he was falling.

"Thanks, love." Sheila said to Gail "I'm gonna give you a REAL special treat next time we are alone."

"We all do our part." Gail said. "We are a team."

The Escalade stopped quickly in front of the three Metal figures on the lawn.

"John, the situation is under control." Ally said.

"Watch out for any Grays." John said. "This may be a bigger operation that it looks like."

Ally piled out of the Escalade to warn the girls and back them up.

"John says watch out for Grays." Ally said.

The three Metal girls all scanned their surroundings.

Sheila collected her Taser and Glock, and pulled her knife out.

"I want you two to hold him. I want him to reboot." Sheila said, ripping his pants down. "I want him to know what I do to him."

Ally and Gail looked at each other, they saw Sheila was serious.

John and Bob pulled up.

Sheila glanced over.

"Forget it." Sheila said and removed his chip instead.

"Where is the wife?" John asked.

"Inside." Sheila said. "I will check on her."

Sheila was checking her out earlier. That was how she was spotted. It was the drunk wife's fault she was almost terminated. She decided to do to the drunk wife, what she wanted to do to the female Gray earlier. She wanted some blood.

"Load the Metal in our SUV." John said. "Ally, take Gail to retrieve her van. We will wait here for Sheila."

Ally left with Gail.

John waited at the SUV.

Bob went to the garage and shut off the car. He hit the button to close the garage door and exited. He looked in the window that Sheila looked in. He saw Sheila 'looking over' the wife, touching her; she appeared wondered is Sheila killed her.

He saw Sheila strip the robe off of the wife, and pull out her knife.

"Somebody is going to pay for what happened." Sheila said.

Bob watched as she lifted one of the woman's legs over the side of the couch. She bent forward with her knife, ready to – act.

Bob rapped on the glass.

Sheila snapped her head around and saw Bob looking at her, and shake his head from side to side.

He lifted his left hand and pointed at his eyes then at her. He was letting her know there was a visual record of what was happening.

Sheila nodded and laid the woman flat; she put the robe on top of her naked figure and exited.

Bob was waiting for her. It looked like he wanted an explanation.

"She is drunk." Sheila said. "She'll live. I didn't touch her."

Bob was not so sure. She may have taken a - souvenir.

"What did you put in your pocket?" Bob asked.

"My knife." Sheila said. "That's it. Thank you for stopping me. I don't want to let Savannah down."

"You didn't." Bob said. "I know you were – angry."

Sheila was still – angry. This night wasn't over yet….

She was upset over the bludgeoning she received at the hands of the Terminator. She was sporting a few scraps and cuts from all this now. Sheath damage, even when minor, seemed to upset all the female Terminators.


	746. Closer Look

Chapter 746

** Closer Look **

* * *

John was always worried about the collateral damaged they caused on an operation. Most of it was 'borrowed' vehicles that vanished from the system so they would never show up as 'stolen'. He knew people needed to pay money for what they took and they usually needed to work for that money. He was surprised to learn that Cameron instituted a policy to put the money for a new car back into the accounts of the owners of any vehicle that they'd ever - borrowed. With the multi-millions she'd taken from crime lords over the years, it was no problem. It was the same with buildings that they'd taken down. If any were uninsured and being used without the owner's knowledge, Cameron covered the loss.

John explained the problem to John Henry dealing with the property manager. He wanted to make it look like the property manager left for good with his 'girlfriend'. If there was no evidence the wife was involved, he did not want her terminated or punished.

"I can show he left the country with an unknown female. There are plenty of countries without extradition treaties with the USA. There are many more that are unfriendly and will not cooperate with any investigations." John Henry said. "I can cover up the rest of his - dealings."

John Henry would watch for any investigation and prevent it from ever seeing the light of day. Questions would never reach their intended destination, even though it appeared they did. That happened with anything domestic or foreign. He would go into any of the systems where records were kept or originated from and erase them. Over time they were forgotten and no longer pursued. If anything remained a problem that could be directed at them, he turned the information over to Cameron and the problem soon went away.

"I want some money left for the wife." John said. "This was not her fault."

"It is taken care of." John Henry said. "I even sent a 'goodbye' note, that appears to originate from his phone to his wife. It tells her to keep the cars, the house and the money. There is even a document leaving 'everything' to her."

"Thank you." John said.

"We returned the Escalade back to where we borrowed it from." Ally said. "It is only a few gallons short on fuel. I left a twenty between the seat and the counsel."

"Where to now?" Bob asked.

"That depends." John said. "John Henry, is there anything on the three trucks?"

"Nothing conclusive." John Henry said.

"I really want to find at least one of them." John said.

"Based on how much time has elapsed, it seems slimmer all the time." John Henry said.

"Update me on what Cameron is up to." John said.

John Henry brought John up to speed on Cameron's endeavor.

It was information he did not want to hear. It sounded like they were in extreme danger and taking bigger risks than necessary.

Then again, that was the nature of all of Cameron's operations.

* * *

Cameron carefully approached the target area. She made it to one of the small outbuildings. There did not appear to be anyone around. They were either hiding, and waiting to ambush her, or they'd pulled out. Cameron checked for surveillance equipment, she spotted none. From past experience she was aware that didn't mean there weren't any.

She moved to another small outbuilding. She forced the door open and carefully entered. It looked like most of the equipment was hastily pulled out. There was a lot of money invested here. It seemed Skynet and the Grays were playing it extra safe these last few operations. They were choosing to run rather than fight.

"It appears they have pulled out of here." Cameron said.

Cameron gave a detailed report to John Henry as to what she'd seen and encountered so far.

"Use caution." John Henry urged. "These things have a way of escalating."

Cameron was not sure if that statement was specifically directed at her. It sounded like it.

"I am headed for the main complex." Cameron said. "It may be a reinforced bunker."

Cameron headed for what may be a bunker or some type of underground complex. It was the gateway to whatever this was about. There was a sign indicating that this was a restricted site used for poison and toxic chemical storage. That would keep most people from looking further. Cameron was not most people.

"Cameron, wait for us." Savannah said.

"You can hold from half a mile out and come down if I need you." Cameron said. "I think this is nothing."

Cameron was not sure what it was. Maybe it was all a trap.

* * *

Savannah and Cammy were coasting downhill.

"Don't stop." Savannah said, as Cammy slowed to hold.

"Cameron wants us to wait." Cammy said.

"Keep going." Savannah said. "I am not letting her go inside anything underground on her own."

Cammy was reluctant to comply.

"DO IT." Savannah said, forcefully.

"I think this is a bad idea." Cammy said.

"Maybe so, but you know we are still going to do it anyway." Savannah said. "It is better than the worse idea that Cameron is about to do."

Cammy knew that Savannah would proceed on foot, if she did not comply.

* * *

"You still seem - upset." Ally said.

"I am." Sheila said.

"I want to go help Savannah and Cameron." Gail said.

"We are watching over John." Ally said.

"He has Bob." Gail said. "He should not even be out here anyway. He is drawing help away from Savannah."

"Relax, love." Sheila said. "You are letting your – feelings, blind you."

"And you don't?" Gail asked.

"I do as well." Sheila said. "I am trying to overcome them."

"You are trying to overcome them, because Savannah has asked you too, not on your own accord." Gail said.

"It looks like we have all been 'bitten', by the 'Savannah bug'." Ally said. "I think we are all in love – love, with her."

"Just like we all are with Cameron." Gail said.

"Let's see if we can break off." Sheila said. "I want to go help them as well."

"What do we tell John?" Ally asked.

"I don't know…." Sheila said. "I really wish Vanna was here now…."

"She makes an excellent - substitute." Gail said.

"They are the SAME person…." Ally said.

They knew physically they were the same, even if Vanna was a little older. Savannah was different as a person. Maybe it was because she'd never needed to suffer the abuse that Vanna did. Abuse like that for YEARS seemed to have a way of changing someone from who they once were.

* * *

John went over the report where Cameron was at. He hoped it was nothing, but he knew that was not usually the case.

"It looks like Cameron is at a dead end." John said.

John immediately regretted his use of those words.

"A road block." John quickly added. "I hope."

"There are teams of Metal to assist her." John Henry said. "They will take some time to get there."

"I want a lead on one of the trucks." John said. "We will follow up on that. I still have Gail, Ally and Sheila with me."

"They have expressed interest in backing Cameron up." John Henry said.

"It sounded like the Grays pulled out." John said. "Is there something we don't know?"

"Not that I am aware of." John Henry said.

"The girls will remain with Bob and me." John said. "For now."

John didn't feel like he was drawing Cameron's help off.

* * *

"You heard it." Sheila said. "We're stuck here."

"Not much we can do about that now." Gail said.

"We should have kept the Escalade then." Ally said.

"If we see another one we will take it and dump this tub." Sheila said.

"At least this has room in the back, without the seats, for you two to - spread out." Gail said.

"Sheila, can I get a closer look at your new jewelry?" Ally asked.

"You can, as long as you do more than – look." Sheila said.

"It looks like we are going to be driving around a lot." Gail said. "I should be able to - look, as well."

"I can't think of a better way to kill some time." Sheila said, stripping her pants off. "We can still fight with our clothes off if we are needed."

"Now you're just trying to turn me on even more." Ally said.

* * *

Cameron looked up at the hillside and saw the SUV still moving down it toward her location. She frowned at the fact they hadn't listened to her, and held back at the location where she wanted them to wait, a half mile out.

"Let me make an opening in the fence for you, Cammy." Cameron said. "Slow down."

"I may have ripped a brake line lose. I don't have much hydraulic pressure." Cammy said. "I have restarted the SUV and have it in 'first gear'. I am using the engine as a brake. It is not slowing it much. The engine is nearing maximum RPM before it starts to disintegrate."

Cameron wondered if that was true, or an excuse to come to her.

"Can you see me?" Cameron asked.

"Yes you are almost at the fence." Cammy said.

"I will split the chain link fence so it does not wrap around the front of your SUV, and you drag it with you." Cameron said.

Cameron knew a chain link fence seemed to wrap around the front of a vehicle like a steel net when rammed.

"We are holding at thirty miles an hour." Cammy said. "If I can slow it more, I will use the parking brake, maybe to try and turn us in the opposite direction."

"If your speed is too great, you may roll it." Cameron said. "Is Savannah secure?"

"I'm buckled in, Cameron." Savannah said. "This thing has air bags as well."

Cameron could clearly hear the whine of the engine and transmission as the SUV closed on her position. She split the chain link fence and stepped back as the SUV passed through it. Cameron ran after the SUV on foot. It seemed like it was accelerating still.

* * *

"Be careful, Cammy." Savannah said. "Cameron is right in front of us."

Cammy watched as Cameron ripped the fence apart and stepped out of the way. It reminded her of a matador, fighting a bull.

Savannah looked at Cameron as they passed her.

Cammy slowed more as the ground leveled. When the SUV slowed to twenty miles an hour, she applied pressure to the parking brake. That slowed the SUV even more. Cammy pulled hard on the parking brake and turned the wheel. The move brought the SUV around in half circle and it stopped almost instantly in a cloud of dust.

Cameron was right behind them. She took a look around to make sure no one was about to attack them.

Cammy and Savannah exited.

"Get all our gear." Cameron said.

"We don't have a lot." Cammy said.

Cameron came over and hugged Savannah, scanning her.

"I'm fine, Cameron." Savannah said.

"I'm just making sure." Cameron said. "I still have one building to check, and it is the gateway to whatever is inside the ground or hill."

"We will all go in together." Savannah said.

"The SUV is still drivable, it just doesn't have brakes." Cammy said. "We can still run if we need to. We can head back uphill, where we don't need brakes. Gravity will slow us when we need it."

"At least it is pointed in the proper direction." Savannah said. "We have all our gear."

"Let's go." Cameron said. "I have point, and Cammy has tail. If I tell you to stop or fallback, I want both of you to do that immediately."

"Do you still think it is a set up?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

Cameron was not sure what this was. It still seemed off to her. She looked around them again for anything she could spot.


	747. Battering Ram

Chapter 747

** Battering Ram **

* * *

John Henry received good news from the field. One of the teams searching for the big rigs may have made contact. It was a solid lead anyway. He quickly notified John.

"I think Steve is onto something." John Henry said.

"Finally." John said. "Where and when?"

"It is located near Stockton." John Henry said.

"Take it out." John said. "As soon as it is clear and safe to move, I want them to take it down."

"We have two teams on it." John Henry said. "The Grays have an SUV with them for muscle."

"Divert the drones that were backing up my team." John said.

"I still have two with Cameron's team." John Henry said.

"Leave them for now, until she is away from there." John said. "Has anything changed at her location?"

"No. Cammy and Savannah have joined her." John Henry said. "Their vehicle may have suffered damage on the back road. It is operable, but it has lost the brakes."

"Have the team of Metal on the outskirts move in to reinforce Cameron's team." John said. "Keep me posted on Steve's team."

"As soon as the drones arrive at their location, I will tell them it's a go." John Henry said.

"Yes. We are headed in that direction now." John said. "We are a couple of hours away."

John wondered if it would be over by then with the big rig. He hoped to be there for the take down, but they were not to wait.

He did not like Cameron being out in the middle of nowhere with a vehicle that wasn't in good condition. Then again, maybe a vehicle without brakes was suitable for Cameron to drive; she seemed to seldom use them.

He was less concerned about Cameron because she was used to doing this activity. Cammy was with her and was - 'her'. Savannah was there to make sure good judgment was used.

He wondered about this whole operation. They were being run all over the state. Two states were involved so far and maybe a third one soon, if one of the big rigs went to Nevada or Oregon.

They still didn't have any idea how big this operation was or where they'd obtained the Coltan from. Maybe that was the bigger question. Was there some stockpile somewhere they didn't know about?

* * *

Cameron moved along swiftly. There was enough moonlight, so that Savannah could see well enough without her night vision equipment. They closed up on the entrance to the structure.

She motioned for Cammy and Savannah to hang back a little.

Cameron looked around for any surveillance cameras. She did not spot any as she came to the door of the main structure. It was locked. Cameron pushed on it but it did not move.

"Cammy." Cameron called. "Help me try to open this. Use maximum force."

Cammy moved up to assist Cameron. Savannah fell back further still watching their rear.

Both Cammy and Cameron pushed on the door. It did not move.

"John Henry said we have a team of Metal, ready to reinforce us. They are still a ways out." Cameron said. "I am going to use our SUV and try and knock down this door. I believe it is barricaded from the inside. If it is, that means there are Grays or Metal inside of here."

"If we have to move fast on foot, that will put Savannah at a disadvantage." Cammy said.

Cameron would normally stay and fight. She looked at Savannah and made a different decision.

"I will carry her, if it is necessary to withdraw." Cameron said.

Savannah was looking at the side of the structure from the corner.

"This is a concrete building." Savannah said. "What other way in would there be? There is most likely another exit and the ventilation system somewhere. There are no windows here."

"Cammy, check all four sides and return here." Cameron said.

Cammy returned in just over a minute.

"All the sides are solid concrete." Cammy said,

"Try the roof." Savannah said.

"There is no ladder." Cammy said.

"Cameron can jump, while you hold her waist and toss her up at the same time." Savannah said.

"I think it's too high." Cammy said.

"We can try it." Cameron said. "I have fallen from an upper story window before. It was several floors up."

"Were you damaged?" Savannah asked.

"No. I was hit by a car soon after that. I only suffered minor sheath damage from both events." Cameron said.

Savannah read about that incident. She was glad Cameron was very durable. She needed to remind Cameron sometimes, that even if she was durable, she was not indestructible.

"John Henry, what imagery do the drones show for any other possible entrances to this area?" Savannah asked. "What about the roof of the main structure?"

"Both look like a negative." John Henry said. "The other team of our Metal has breached the outer perimeter of the access road and is moving up now. Their ETA is seven minutes. They will be arriving from a different direction than your team did. They are on the actual dirt road that leads to your location."

Cameron was immediately upset with that news. Who would send in another team when they didn't even know what they were dealing with?

"Have them hold for now." Cameron said. "I did not call for them yet."

"John did." John Henry said.

"John is not here." Cameron said. "I am."

"They are holding." John Henry said.

"I am going to use our SUV as a battering ram." Cameron said. "If that can't breach the door, I am calling for a missile strike on the door itself."

"That sounds risky." John Henry said. "Do you have cover?"

"There is a drainage ditch along the perimeter, with several concrete culverts." Cameron said. "We will take refuge there, if the missile strike is necessary. There may be a massive secondary explosion."

"Will everyone be protected?" John Henry asked.

"Savannah will be protected." Cameron said.

Cameron directed Cammy and Savannah to go to the drainage ditch.

Savannah saw a red flag right away.

"Is this necessary?" Savannah asked. "What about you? How will you be protected?"

"I need to make sure the SUV is lined up and accelerating." Cameron said. "I will get out before impact, once everything is aligned. I will try to make it to the drainage ditch."

Cameron went to the first shed that she'd checked earlier and returned with a battered shovel. She'd seen it there when she checked before.

"I will break the handle off to the proper length, and jam the accelerator with it." Cameron said.

"What if the impact triggers a massive secondary explosion?" Savannah asked. "What about the high voltage power lines?"

"You have my spare chip and Cammy has two ports." Cameron said. "After today's - events, and what is sure to follow, I can merge Cammy's program with mine and I will be Cameron Prime in Cammy's chassis."

That was not what Savannah wanted to hear.

"I want that as well, Savannah." Cammy said. "I want to be one with Cameron."

Savannah wanted to hear that even less.

"I don't." Savannah said.

Savannah did not want Cammy 'deleted' or merged. That would alter Cameron as well. She decided she was going to prevent that from happening. She did not need to be worrying about this right now. They may be in combat soon. They may all be blown up before it was over.

"We will discuss this later." Cammy said. "Let's get into the ditch."

Cammy and Savannah went into the ditch. Cammy made Savannah enter a cement culvert that fed into the ditch and blocked her in with her chassis.

"I'm protected but you are still exposed some and there is no room for Cameron." Savannah said. "This is too big of a risk."

"I'm like a door now." Cammy said. "Cameron will be shielded by the ditch from any blast."

Savannah wondered what would happen if the hillside came down and covered over the area they were in. She would be buried alive again. She did not like the idea of that. It still bothered her how close to termination they all were. She was afraid being in this closed space again would make her feel claustrophobic, but so far it hadn't. She was sure that was because of her concern for Cameron's safety.

"This reminds me of what happened in the mine." Savannah said. "Nobody knows we are here, and there isn't any breathing apparatus."

"We should be fine." Cammy said. "Cameron, we are ready."

Cameron retrieved the SUV, and lined it up about one hundred and fifty feet back from the bunker door. She ripped a section of material out of the rear seat to make a crude 'rope' to tie the steering wheel, on both sides. She wanted to make sure it stayed straight. She calculated the length the shovel handle needed to be to go between the seat and the accelerator pedal, and broke it off.

Cameron double checked everything again. She placed the transmission into 'Neutral'. She jammed the handle between the seat and the accelerator. The engine immediately screamed to full throttle. Cameron moved the shift selector into 'Drive'. A 'rooster tail' of dirt shot up behind her, as the SUV surged forward. Cameron checked her aim and rolled out of the moving SUV, it'd already accelerated to twenty three miles an hour as she exited.

She hit the ground and rolled, coming up on her feet and headed for the drainage ditch. She was running at full speed and could see she was not going to make it into the ditch in time before the impact of the SUV and the outer bunker door. The SUV was accelerating faster than she'd calculated.

There was a loud crash as the SUV impacted the door. Cameron dove for the ground; the ditch was too far away.

Cameron waited prone on the ground, wondering what being vaporized would feel like….

* * *

John's team was headed for Stockton with the Metal girls. The drones that were with his team departed to back up Steve's team. John wanted to check with Cameron but could not reach her.

This instantly worried John. He contacted John Henry to find out what was happening.

"What is Cameron doing?" John asked.

"Cameron is down." John Henry said.

"Down?" John asked. "Is she damaged?"

"She was using the SUV as a battering ram against the door of the complex she is trying to breech." John Henry said. "She tried to make a run for it but was unable to make it to the drainage ditch where Savannah and Cammy are."

"Are Savannah and Cammy OK?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said. "I have lost communications with all of them."

"Do you still have drone footage?" John asked

"Negative." John Henry said. "I have lost it as well."

"Is this one of those Skynet dampening fields?" John asked.

"It seems different." John Henry said. "I believe the impact of the SUV, triggered something."

"Was it some kind of EMP?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said.

"Is the other team of Metal there yet?" John asked.

"No, Cameron asked them to hold away from the area." John Henry said. "She wanted to find out more before they moved up."

"Get them up there now." John said.

"I've tried, they are non responsive as well." John Henry said.

Bob was listening to the conversation.

"This is getting better by the minute." Bob said.

"Recall one of the drones that went to help Steve. Send it to the area where Cameron is. Have it go in high. Have it look in from the side if there is a dampening field." John said. "We are turning around."

Bob turned around and headed back the way they'd come.

"Where are the girls?" John asked.

"They turned around as soon as John Henry said Cameron was down." Bob said.

"I should have let them go earlier when they wanted to. They knew something like this would happen." John said.

"That seems to be the way these things unfold." Bob said.


	748. No Response

Chapter 748

** No Response **

* * *

Cammy made sure Savannah was inside in the concert culvert. She wanted her as protected as possible. She knew her chassis would shield Savannah. Now it was Cameron they needed to worry about. She was looking back at Savannah when everything went from darkness, to a brilliant flash, to blackness.

Savannah was inside of the drainage culvert, when the SUV impacted the bunker door. Cammy was shielding her with her chassis. Savannah heard the crash; there was a blinding flash of energy right after that. The brilliancy of it hurt her eyes and that was with Cammy blocking most of the culvert entrance. She wondered if it was the flash from an atomic weapon. She wondered how long it would be until the shock wave and heat arrived. Nothing further happened. There was no shock wave or earth movement, at least not yet. She was experiencing some 'spots' in her vision.

Cammy collapsed, in front of her as soon as the blinding light occurred. She appeared unresponsive and incapable of movement.

"Cammy." Savannah said, touching her.

Cammy was offline.

"Cameron." Savannah said loudly.

No response. The coms were down as well.

Savannah shoved Cammy out of the culvert and into the drainage ditch. She scrambled out over Cammy. She looked quickly around for any movement near her. It was clear right now. She pushed Cammy back up into the culvert, to hide her.

"Now I know why I am on top most of the time." Savannah muttered, as she struggled to move Cammy.

She shoved Cammy inside the culvert and moved a tumbleweed in front of it. She wedged it in the culvert opening, concealing it.

She checked around her again for any immediate threats and went to search for Cameron. She stayed in the drainage ditch as she moved along. It would give her some cover if she started taking fire from the bunker.

Savannah's M4 was up and ready, it was charged and the safety was off.

She moved along the drainage ditch for a way, before looking over the top. If she was spotted, she didn't want to lead them to Cammy. Savannah thought that might have been an EMP that went off. There was a lot of energy around them with the high tension power transmission lines. At least it seemed to have the same effect that an EMP produced. She wondered what the flash was. Maybe it was the electrical lines shorting out. She remembered the high tension power lines arcing near the mine, from the 'earthquake' caused by whatever blew up inside the mine. Maybe an EMP flashed like that. It was really bright whatever it was. She was still seeing 'spots' in her vision. It was rapidly improving.

The barrel of Savannah's came M4 came up slowly over the drainage ditch lip, with her eye behind it, in the sight.

She was searching for a target. It was worse than she imagined.

There were four figures moving towards something on the ground. The SUV was burning behind them, back lighting them. They all carried weapons. They were only looking at the figure on the ground. It was Cameron, she was offline.

If Savannah stayed in the spot she was at, they would pass sideways in front of her. From her angle, they would all be bunched together. Savannah flipped the selector to full auto and readied a second magazine. She carried one Thermite grenade; she wished it would have been a fragmentation grenade. She readied the grenade, pulling the pin and holding the spoon. She was going to throw that first and then open up with her M4.

The Grays were almost in line for her shot. They passed by her, and lined up. She threw the Thermite grenade and fired her entire magazine, before the Thermite grenade exploded. She moved fifteen feet to her side as she hit the magazine release. The magazine fell free as she moved. She shoved the next magazine in, before the first one hit the ground. She hit the bolt release and was ready to fire again before she came back up.

She popped back up from her new location as she searched for more targets.

All four Grays were down. Two were on fire and screaming, barely able to move. The other two lay still, both of them were starting to burn as well.

Savannah waited. She could have put the men out of their misery, but she was unsure how many more there were. There'd been no return fire at her previous position. She was closer to Cameron now. Savannah ducked down and moved to where she would be the closest to Cameron. Savannah came up at her new location, her M4 was ready.

She'd lost track of the time. It seemed like an hour must have went by, but she knew it was just over a minute from the time of the blinding light. She'd trained under these conditions. She learned how to keep everything straight. She spotted no one else. The screams slowly faded away and stopped. Only the smell of Thermite and burning flesh remained.

Savannah was about to come over the top of the drainage ditch and sprint the fifty feet to Cameron. She was going to try and drag Cameron back to the ditch for cover. Just as she was about to make her move, she spotted trouble. There was a second group of figures emerging from the battered bunker door.

Savannah fired at them, driving them back; three of them fell where they stood. She saw Cameron move.

"Cameron, I am fifty feet in front of you." Savannah said. "There is an armed group trying to come out of the bunker. I just drove them back. When I fire again they will have my position."

"My functions are coming back online." Cameron said.

"I am moving away from you for now. I don't want to draw fire towards you, until you can move." Savannah said. "Cammy is down too. I am moving away from both or you."

"Savannah, don't." Cameron said, but Savannah was already gone.

Cameron knew Savannah was making herself the target to protect Cammy and her. Savannah was using herself as bait.

The new group of men was firing in all directions. They didn't have any verified targets. Their four burning comrades blocked their view of Cameron. They were unsure of where the attacks were coming from and already more than half a dozen of them were dead.

The new group of men headed out from the bunker. Savannah popped up from a new position and fired again, dropping two more. The ones who ducked back surely must have seen her position. Savannah dropped down again and was moving, the drainage ditch was getting shallower as she moved uphill. She continued to draw the Grays away from Cameron and Cammy.

She saw a few rounds hitting around where she'd been when she last fired. Savannah saw Cameron was about to make a run for it. Savannah decided to try and draw the attention of the men and their fire.

Cameron was moving. Savannah fired the rest of her magazine at the men. She dropped down. She decided to head back the way she'd come. She wanted to rejoin with Cameron and Cammy. She changed magazines again. She hit the bolt release, sending a fresh round into the chamber. The area where she'd just been was taking heavy fire. She stayed low and kept moving.

When she came back up from a new position, there were six men moving in the direction she'd last fired from. They were spread out now. Savannah knew she needed to act. She would be able to get two pretty quick, but maybe only one of the remaining four before they would concentrate fire on her position.

Savannah sighted on the two closet ones and pulled the trigger.

Before she completed the trigger pull, there were a dozen shots fired single shot very rapidly. All six men fell. The shots came from two different positions. Cameron and Cammy were in the fight as well now. They'd both fired a head shot at each of the six men at the same time.

Savannah kept moving back in the direction Cameron was at.

"Blue" Cameron said, softly.

"Cat." Savannah answered.

Cameron was next to her in an instant.

"Are you injured?" Cameron asked.

Cameron was touching her, looking for any wounds.

"No." Savannah said. "Are you fully functional?"

"I am at ninety seven percent, ninety eight percent." Cameron said. "Cammy is operational as well. She is coming."

Cameron issued the challenge to Cammy at a sound level Savannah could not hear.

Cameron remained looking at the bunker entrance. No one else emerged.

Cameron was aware of the figures that were already down before Cammy and her fired. Savannah scored, and scored big. It was clear that Savannah prevented her from being deactivated or terminated – again. Cameron was aware Savannah used herself to draw the attackers away from Cammy and her. It was a bold move and a risk Savannah should not have taken for her, for them. She was afraid Savannah's love was going to get her killed.

Cameron was trying to focus. She was drifting.

Cameron knew she'd almost been able to complete and express her love with Savannah today, but she substituted John in her place. Cameron wanted it to be her first, before John, but Cameron yielded to John. It was the 'Natural Order'. The three of them would be together soon enough. Cameron wanted that day to be soon….

"…Cameron…?" Savannah asked.

"What?" Cameron asked, looking around.

"You are not functioning properly." Savannah said. "You may be damaged worse than you know."

"My thoughts drifted." Cameron said. "I am at ninety nine percent now."

"Cammy, how about you?" Savannah asked.

"I am at one hundred percent." Cammy said. "Thank you for putting me in the culvert."

"I didn't know how long you would be offline. I wanted you protected." Savannah said. "My hands were full for a while."

"You did a fine job." Cammy said. "There were a lot of dead on the ground before Cameron and I fired."

Cammy too was aware that Savannah used herself to draw away the attacking force. She was not happy about that either.

Savannah was worried about Cameron.

"I want you to keep an eye on Cameron." Savannah said.

"I am fine." Cameron said.

Savannah was not so sure of that. Cameron was out in the open when whatever went off - happened. She'd been totally exposed.

"I want it done anyway." Savannah said.

"If there is a second entrance or emergency exit, more men could be moving out." Cammy said. "They could appear on either side of us."

"Where are our drones?" Savannah asked. "We should have been able to get some support by now."

Savannah wondered where the drones were when she was battling the Grays. She figured whatever took Cameron and Cammy offline, did the same to the drones.

"They may have lost contact. There might be a jamming field in place as well now." Cameron said. "We have encountered them before. None of my coms are working."

"Could the drones have crashed?" Savannah asked looking around.

"I can hear one." Cammy said. "No, I can hear two."

Savannah wondered if the drones were damaged by the energy release.

"They won't try to target us will they?" Savannah asked.

"They are all infused with my programming and John Henry's." Cameron said. "It is doubtful they would ever attack you, even if they went rouge."

"What about you or Cammy?" Savannah asked.

"They would like nothing more than to attack and destroy me, or Cammy." Cameron said. "They would have a target they – hate."

Savannah knew Cameron was troubled by what she _thought_ happened between John and her. It was time to come clean and help Cameron get back to one hundred percent and focused. She decided to just say it.

"Cameron, nothing happened today." Savannah said. "John didn't touch me."

"But you and John…." Cameron said.

"Nothing happened." Savannah said, lifting Cameron's hand to her neck. "I'm still untouched - by a male."

Savannah could see tears form in Cameron's eyes as she scanned her.

Cameron took Savannah in her arms and held her.

Cameron looked at Cammy and held Savannah even tighter.

"Cammy, I am claiming Savannah…." Cameron said. "I want her for my own."


	749. Lighten Up

Chapter 749

** Lighten Up **

* * *

John was increasingly worried about Cameron. He wished he was with her or back in the Command Center so he could see everything that was happening. Now he could only get information relayed through John Henry. There was not enough information coming through fast enough for him.

All he knew was that Cameron was down and there were no communications with any of the teams in that area. The two drones that were there were no longer sending any data. They didn't even if they were still airborne.

"Do we have anything yet on Cameron?" John asked. "Is there anything from the drones?"

"Nothing." John Henry said.

This was very irritating to John. Showing his anger now was not going to accomplish anything.

"The girls are up ahead." Bob said.

"I see them." John said.

"What about our back up team of Metal, near Cameron?" John asked.

"Nothing." John Henry said.

"What about the drones that were on station?" John asked.

"Nothing." John Henry said.

"What would have happened to them?" John asked. "Would they have crashed?"

"They have multiple back up systems." John Henry said. "They would do nothing but orbit until they repaired themselves."

"They won't attack our people will they?" John asked.

"I don't think so." John Henry said. "They are full of programming from both Cameron and me."

John was aware of the repressed hatred Cameron felt towards herself. For the very things HE caused, or did to her. They weren't things she did, but what he'd done to her, both him and Future John.

"I hope they recover." John said. "What about the drone from my team?"

"It is still a ways off." John Henry said. "It will be there shortly."

"So we are deaf, dumb and blind." John said.

"Yes." John Henry said. "If Cameron and Cammy are down. Savannah is on her own."

John could no longer contain his anger and frustration. The heel of John's closed fist slammed down on the dashboard. A split developed in the covering.

"DAMN." John said.

John knew a few hours ago, he'd almost 'been with' Savannah. They dealt with the Grays and then shared a nice meal together with Cameron. Now Savannah was fighting for her life. John knew she would die before she let anything happen to Cameron.

"DAMN." John said again.

The heel of John's closed fist slammed down on the dashboard again, cracking it wide open this time.

"John, they will be OK." Bob said.

"You don't know that." John said.

"I know we will go back in time and prevent them from perishing." Bob said.

"Who gets to play God?" John asked.

"CamNet." Bob said.

"Don't tell me, at Allison's – Young Allison's direction." John said.

"The 'Natural Order' will not be disrupted." Bob said.

'Beautiful." John said. "Absolutely beautiful."

John was all for that at this point if Cameron and Savannah were terminated. He would take Young Allison to Cameron's base himself while Young Allison 'rescued' Cameron and Savannah, Cammy too.

CamNet might not listen to him, but it would listen to Young Allison. John knew how much he would need Young Allison. CamNet would do as she requested or 'ordered'.

John was aware that everything that happened, seemed the draw the four of them together into an increasing tighter circle. It was as if they were forming a dependency on each other. Maybe it was just him forming a dependency on the three of them. It was what Future John wanted for him. It really did seem inevitable. The 'Natural Order' was always knocking.

* * *

"Cammy, I am claiming Savannah…." Cameron said. "I want her for my own."

Cameron held Savannah in her arms.

Cammy and Savannah looked at each other.

Savannah knew Cameron was damaged worse that she'd indicated. Her hands were touching Cameron's back

"Cammy, I believe Cameron is having some - trouble." Savannah said. "There is damage to her back."

Cameron was still holding Savannah and Savannah was holding Cameron, she could feel the damage.

Cammy moved behind Cameron and was checking her out.

"She has shrapnel damage." Cammy said. "There is no way to tell the extent of the damage yet."

Cammy didn't indicate Cameron's power cell was damaged, so that was a good sign. They needed to worry about another assault or a counter attack on their flanks from the Grays or Metal.

"WE need to be able to react to whatever develops." Savannah said.

"I will take the lead." Cammy said. "You watch out for Cameron."

"It is only a matter of time before they come out again." Savannah said. "We still have to worry about a second entrance as well."

Cameron perked up and became herself again. She was aware of what she said earlier and how that must have hurt Cammy.

"Cammy, I'm sorry." Cameron said. "About what I - said."

"Don't worry about it." Cammy said. "You are damaged."

"Everything is restored now." Cameron said. "I am at one hundred percent."

"What do you want to do next?" Savannah asked.

"Attack." Cameron said. "They tried to hurt us, hurt you."

Savannah looked at Cammy, she was still unsure about Cameron being one hundred percent.

"I will lead." Cammy said.

"I will." Cameron said, as she climbed out of the ditch.

Cameron advanced on the bunker.

* * *

"John and Bob are behind us." Gail said.

Ally and Sheila were getting dressed.

"That was a little shorter than I would have liked." Sheila said. "I was just getting started."

"I have to say your new look is really hot." Ally said.

"If you want to know what it would look like on you, ask Cammy." Sheila said. "We are both the same now – everywhere."

"I saw a little earlier." Ally asked. "I want to do a thorough exam. You two see it all the time."

"Cammy and I spent the last eight years in the past working together, building TDE's, and the other things Cameron wanted done." Sheila said. "We have - shared a lot."

"I think you have my underwear." Ally said, looking around.

"You can take them off of me - again." Sheila said.

"Stop fooling around." Gail said. "Cameron, Cammy and Savannah are in trouble."

"We are trying not to glitch out." Ally said. "Lighten up."

"She is upset because she didn't get her turn - yet." Sheila said. "There is plenty to go around, Gail."

"You know I am worried about them." Gail said.

Gail was worried about all of them. She was most worried about Savannah.

"For all of us, before, it would have been Cameron we were most worried about." Ally said.

"Now it is Savannah." Gail said "For me."

"It is for me too." Ally said.

"Me too, love." Sheila said.

"Is it because Savannah is the 'Chosen One'?" Ally asked.

"I think it is because of her beauty, her charm, her good nature, her bravery, her abilities, and EVERYTHING about her." Gail said. "She is like no other."

"That is not all Cameron's doing either." Ally said. "Cameron guided her and taught her, but everything that makes Savannah who and what she is, came out of Savannah - herself."

"I would say she is one of a kind." Sheila said. "But Cameron is creating another, that will be her – Cameron in human form, Young Allison."

"They are the 'Chosen Ones'." Gail said. "They have been chosen by John and Cameron."

"Where does that leave us?" Ally asked.

"Right where we were, three minutes ago." Sheila said. "With each other."

"Armor up." Gail said. "Then one of you is driving so I can get ready."

"I'll drive." Ally said. "Sheila may need some - help."

"We are still a ways away." Gail said. "Maybe I need to wind down as well."

"I'm game." Sheila said. "It's a long drive. Here is your underwear, Ally."

"This will help take my mind off what is happening. I am going to overload otherwise." Gail said.

Ally finished dressing and armoring up. She switched places with Gail. They still needed to drive quite a ways to get to where Cameron, Cammy and Savannah were.

They didn't want to go into combat wound up.

* * *

Cameron was 'over the top' and moving toward the bunker entrance.

Savannah and Cammy each raised their M4 to provide suppressing fire, but no targets presented themselves.

Cameron approached the smoldering SUV and moved around it. Cameron looked inside the smashed open entrance.

"They have retreated to a secondary position, inside." Cameron said. "Move up."

"Cammy, I think there is another entrance or exit." Savannah said. "We need some intel from our drones."

Savannah did not even glance at the men she'd killed. Cammy did, and they were all deceased.

Cammy noticed Savannah seemed unconcerned.

"Are you alright?" Cammy asked.

"I killed at least ten people today, one was in cold blood. I murdered her. I watched her die by my own hands. I felt her die." Savannah said. "I did what was necessary to protect our group. I am not 'alright', but I would do it all again. I will do whatever I have to; to protect the ones I love."

"Even if it means your own life?" Cammy asked.

"Even if it means my own life." Savannah said.

Savannah felt a hardness as well as a coldness inside her.

Cammy was aware, Savannah almost did that several times, 'saving' Cameron. Savannah would perish for what she believed in, and those who she loved. Cammy looked around at the dead scattered around her. Savannah was responsible for most of that.

"I hear a third drone." Cammy said.

Cameron quickly ushered them inside the bunker.

If it was a hostile drone, they were between a rock and a hard place now. There were Grays in the bunker behind them and an HK drone in front of them. There was nowhere for them to go.

* * *

John Henry watched the footage from the third drone as it arrived where Cameron's team was at. There was a scene of death and destruction. It was general chaos. There were dead littering the area, some were on fire still. There was no sign of the girls.

"The third drone is on station, John." John Henry said. "It looks like a battle took place below. There are at least fifteen dead. Some are still burning."

"Is it Cameron or Savannah?" John asked. "Is it Cammy?"

"None have been identified yet." John Henry said. "Some are burnt beyond recognition. I believe some type of electrical discharge occurred."

"An EMP?" John asked.

"I am not sure what it was, there are some power lines inactive now as well." John Henry said. "There may have been a massive arc, or overload, or flying debris. Until I can get some footage from the other two drones, we have no idea."

"At least the other two drones are there." John said. "It sounds like a mess."

John was looking at the image of carnage and destruction. He wondered what happened there and if the girls were down. They went down fighting if they were down.

"The fresh drone is communicating with the two drones that were already on station." John Henry said. "I am getting data from them as well now. I saw Cameron go down before, and then lost everything. I am getting the footage they recorded while in standby."

John Henry fed the raw footage to John. Bob viewed it with one eye, as he drove. He kept the other eye on the road.

John felt sick as he watched the scene unfold.

"I can't believe this." John said. "Savannah is by herself, taking the fight to the enemy."

"She is also drawing the attackers away from Cammy and Cameron." Bob said. "She is using herself as bait, to protect them."

John felt a knot in his gut watching her. Her actions nearly brought tears to his eyes.

"Where are they now?" John asked.

"They must have gone inside." John Henry said.

"That is the last place any of them need to be." Bob said. "The third drone must have spooked them and they retreated into the bunker."

"Has anyone else seen this footage?" John asked.

"Savannah has asked not to have what she has done viewed by others." John Henry said. "She said she was only doing what anyone else would have done."

"We all know she has gone far beyond that." John said. "Savannah really is the 'Chosen One'. Chosen by her actions and chosen by who she is."

"John, Savannah is your – mate." Bob said. "YOU are the one who has chosen her."


	750. Face The Future

Chapter 750

** Face The Future **

* * *

Cameron and her team sought cover inside the smashed open bunker. They were unsure if the new drone was hostile or another one of theirs. It was not attacking anything, so it was probably one of theirs. It seemed to have flown away for now.

Cameron moved inside the bunker to check what else was there. There was a secondary blast door. It was securely closed and impenetrable to the weapons they carried with them. The Grays evidently retreated inside that for protection. They must have thought they were facing a much larger force than three individuals. At some point they would come out, especially if there were additional entrances around the area. That was still most likely.

Cameron and Cammy were both looking at the door with Savannah.

"Will repeated drone strikes even get through this?" Savannah asked. "We can use Thermite on it. Anything built, can be 'un-built' as well."

"I can get through this." Cameron said. "I will destroy it."

Savannah knew Cameron was thinking of using one of her nukes.

"A Nike warhead?" Savannah asked.

"I have acquired others as well, of various types." Cameron said.

Savannah wondered what that meant. Where did Cameron get more? She wondered if it happened in the past. There were always rumors of atomic weapons disappearing and it being covered up. There was even a report of an H-Bomb that went missing in Nevada. There was Cobalt that went missing with the H-Bomb and some thought they were really making a C-Bomb. Nothing ever turned up. Maybe those weapons were still hidden somewhere. Maybe they weren't rumors.

"Cammy, did you steal some atomic weapons when you were in the past?" Savannah asked.

"What Cammy and Sheila have done in the past, is not to be discussed." Cameron said. "They did not change anything."

Cammy looked away from Savannah. It was clear to Savannah that Cammy and Sheila must have changed things.

"You did change things." Savannah said. "You did something anyway."

"We fixed anything we changed." Cammy said. "The timeline events remain unaltered, from what they were. We fixed some things that did not need to be fixed. We went back and unfixed them. The timeline remains unchanged. I made sure of that myself."

Savannah was not sure about that at all. If they changed something in the past, it would have been changed in the present anyway. It would seem it was always like that or a new timeline could have been created.

"This will not be discussed." Cameron said. "Not until WE get back from the past. CamNet has blocked much of what they did from them. It is only to be unlocked after we return with Young Allison as a teenager. Nobody is to know anything."

Savannah knew if she knew too much, she might change events. After seeing the Metal versions of her 'parents', she'd even thought of doing that herself. She could save them, save her parents. She wanted to see them so much now, after seeing the Metal versions Cameron created. She wanted to replace her patents with their Metal counterparts before they were killed. He parents could be alive now and with her. She wanted so much for her mother to brush her hair again and tell her how pretty she was. She wanted to _feel_ the love from her parents again.

She'd been so troubled since she saw the Metal versions of them. She was dreaming of her parents now, more than ever. She now possessed the ability to rescue them herself. SHE could save them, they didn't need to be dead anymore. The people she killed today and her thoughts were starting to overwhelm her. They were still in a fight for their lives here. This was far from over.

Savannah remembered where she was at. She'd only let her mind run away for a few seconds. She wondered if this what Cameron felt all the time.

"You each have two Thermite grenades." Savannah said. "I used mine already. Why don't we start with them on the door? Even if they can't burn through the metal, they may soften it up for further attacks on it."

"The other team of Metal will have more and explosives too." Cammy said.

"We know these people have HK drones." Cameron said. "John Henry is jamming all their communications. They will eventually get word out. We don't know their strength. They are going to send an HK drone or HK drones at some point."

"Then let's use this as bait." Savannah said. "We have drones and we have Stingers. John Henry can control security at this location. We are very remote and secluded in the mountains here. We can detect them coming. We may even be able to detect where they came from. That is what we were looking for anyway. We can turn this into our advantage."

They still did not have any communications ability with anyone. They were still on their own.

"I don't want to endanger anyone." Cameron said. "We should withdraw."

"You mean me." Savannah said.

"You most of all." Cameron said. "MOST of all, Savannah."

"We will do it anyway. We will not withdraw." Savannah said. "We have to protect the future. We have to protect John. Cameron, it is our duty, it is our function."

"That is my mission." Cameron said. "Not yours."

"It is my mission as well, and to protect you." Savannah said. "Cameron, without you, there is no future."

Cameron took one Thermite grenade from Cammy and placed it with both of hers against the metal blast door. She took the metal door from the outer bunker wall, that the SUV knocked off, and placed it against the Thermite grenades and the blast door to contain the Thermite.

Cammy carried in a torn off section of metal from their SUV, and set it up against it as well.

"We will start with this and see what happens." Cameron said.

Cammy tilted her head slightly.

"I hear vehicles…." Cammy said.

Cameron listened too.

" _That_ is not a sound I want to hear." Cameron said.

* * *

Bob could see John was still troubled and conflicted.

"John, Savannah is your – mate." Bob said. "YOU have chosen her."

"I KNOW that." John said. "There will be no discussion or comment on it, or about it, by ANYONE."

John didn't want to talk about what Future John did, even if it was - HIM.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

"I will pass the word, if it comes up." John Henry said. "The same way I do for Savannah and her requests."

"Thank you." John said. "Some things are not always what they seem."

John really wondered what everything was all about anymore. He was in charge, but he seemed to have no control. At least he didn't have any control of events. He sure didn't have any control of this operation.

"Now that the first two drones have restored themselves, I have sent the third to communicate with our Metal force in the area. It has landed and we are passing communications and instructions as we speak." John Henry said. "Their vehicles are inopreatable, as is all their communication gear. They were also all offline for a time."

"Get them up to Cameron. It is just the three of them facing who knows what." John said. "Is there anything around them they can – appropriate?"

"I will have the drone take a look." John Henry said. "I am checking all satellite photos as well."

John knew they needed to get up to Cameron's team and back them up. If they could appropriate any vehicles along the way, that would be even better.

* * *

With vehicles approaching, Cameron waited before she armed the Thermite grenades. They may have to fight their way out; she didn't want a raging Thermite fire behind them. The smoke and fumes would be toxic to Savannah in an enclosed space.

Cammy wanted Savannah safe too. She decided to engage the new threat herself.

"I will investigate what is happening." Cammy said. "I will stop it."

Cammy moved out.

Savannah went to protest, but Cameron stopped her.

"Savannah, watch our backs, in case the Grays want to come out and - play." Cameron said. "If that is the only way in or out, they may not want to stay trapped and wait to see what their fate is."

"Do you think there is a version of 'Skynet' here?" Savannah asked.

"There is something here." Cameron said. "I am going to destroy it."

Cameron touched Savannah's cheek and smiled at her.

"Thank You, for what you _did_ today." Cameron said. "I will go and assist Cammy."

Cameron exited after Cammy.

Savannah wondered what specific thing Cameron was talking about. Was it what she did? Or was it what she - didn't do?

* * *

Young Allison was worried about what happened. She was aware Cammy and Savannah experienced vehicle problems and how Cameron used the SUV to attempt to breach the bunker. She too saw Cameron go down before the feeds went blank.

They were waiting, not knowing what happened. They could only hear John Henry and his conversations.

"You seem very calm." Anna said.

"I am STUCK here." Young Allison said.

"This is your place, for now." Anna said. "You will have many – functions, to perform."

"I NEED to be there with them." Young Allison said. "I know what my – functions are, or will be. I will do them. I have promised."

"Your time will come." Anna said.

"MY time is now." Young Allison said.

They 'discussed' it until they received a video feed from the third drone. Young Allison was not backing down.

"Look at that." Young Allison said. "A battle was fought down there. Are any of the dead - them…?"

"The ones that are burning, I can't tell. The rest look like males." Anna said. "Those are not our outfits or gear. There are no Terminators down there."

"I am getting a 'private message' from CamNet." Young Allison said.

"CamNet has been instructed not to communicate with you in that manner any more." Anna said. "I will report this to Cameron."

"It is for 'my eyes only'." Young Allison said. "I wish to view it."

Anna looked at Young Allison.

"Please, for me." Young Allison said. "I think it is important."

Anna got up and looked at the security camera, and walked out of the room.

'Prepare yourself.' CamNet typed across her screen.

Young Allison swallowed hard.

'I am ready.' Young Allison typed. 'I will face the future and protect it.'

Young Allison watched, as CamNet showed her the footage that Savannah asked John Henry not to show anyone of past events. Young Allison thought it was like some creepy for real, video game. She saw Savannah fighting for her life, protecting Cameron and Cammy, drawing the enemy away. She was using herself as bait to protect the ones she loved. Savannah was willing to die for them.

Young Allison wiped her silent tears away.

'Thank you. You know what _needs_ to be done.' Young Allison typed. 'I NEED to be with them.'

CamNet allowed Young Allison to see all the footage of Savannah again in action.

Young Allison vowed to let Cameron harden her as much as possible, so she could fight like that. Savannah was the bravest human she'd ever seen.

* * *

Cameron was desperately worried about Savannah's safety. She was aware how much Savannah already risked herself earlier to help her. She needed Cammy's help.

"We need to get Savannah out of here." Cameron said. "I need to protect Vanna's baby."

"You want to protect Savannah, more." Cammy said.

"I do too. She won't listen for her safety, maybe she will for Vanna's baby." Cameron said. "I love her, Cammy. I love her more than ever."

"I know I must yield to you." Cammy said. "If you will not merge our chips, I ask to be deactivated, permanently. I can not exist without her."

"We will worry about all that later." Cameron said. "I make it as a large vehicle approaching. It sounds like a tracked vehicle."

They'd encountered and M-113 APC before at one location. They knew this group possessed HK Tracks and the dreaded HK Treads.

It sounded big whatever it was.

"It might be an HK Tread." Cammy said. "We know this group has them. This must be why they retreated. They were waiting for reinforcements."

"We need to get Savannah and move - NOW." Cameron said.

If HK Tracks or an HK Tread showed up and they were trapped out in the open or in the bunker entrance, they were in grave peril.


	751. We Fight

Chapter 751

** We Fight **

* * *

"I will go with Cammy." Savannah said. "Get the Thermite started."

"We may need to retreat." Cameron said.

"Do it anyway." Savannah said. "We can use the outside of this structure as cover."

"Unless they send drones." Cammy said.

"We have our own." Savannah said. "It is a calculated risk."

Cammy came out from inside the outer bunker wall, bringing Savannah with her. They headed around the corner of the bunker. They could still keep anyone bottled up there if they tried to break out.

"There are three drones in the area." Cammy said.

Cameron came out of the bunker. A cloud of white smoke billowed out behind her.

"If I wasn't here, you would move to attack the HK Tread." Savannah said. "So let's all do that. Cammy still has one Thermite grenade. We have all trained on how to disable one."

Cameron and Cammy looked at each other. It was what they would do.

"Give me your Thermite grenade, Cammy." Cameron said. "You and Savannah may need to engage any Grays that try to make a break for it."

"You stay with Savannah, Cameron." Cammy said. "I will take on the HK Tread."

"Be careful, Cammy." Savannah said.

"Cammy, we will merge…." Cameron said, afraid Cammy would not come back.

It was fresh in Cameron's mind what Cammy asked for. She wanted to merge their programs into one, or that Cammy wanted to be deactivated. Cammy said she would rather face termination if she was not with Savannah. Now Cammy was taking the job she would normally do. Cameron was sure Cammy would not use caution. Maybe she should stop her.

Cammy was already gone.

* * *

Bob was speeding towards the area where Cameron's team was at. The van with the Metal girls was way in front of them. They were hurrying towards the target area.

"How soon until we get there?" John asked.

"We are still a ways off." Bob said. "The Metal girls are still in front of us, even if you can't see them."

Bob did not want to have an accident with John in the SUV. The Metal girls were obviously using a little less caution.

"John, I have new information. Cameron's team has emerged from the bunker." John Henry said. "There is heavy smoke pouring out behind them."

"I want the drones to engage anything that threatens Cameron's team." John said. "I don't care if it is Metal or a rattlesnake. Open up on it. Don't hesitate. I want all three of them protected."

John wanted to urge Bob to drive faster, but he knew they were way past a safe speed already.

* * *

Young Allison called Anna back.

"Cameron's team has exited the bunker with a cloud of gray smoke behind them." Young Allison said.

"There must be a secondary door inside." Anna said. "They are using Thermite on it."

Young Allison was relieved to see all three of them. She also saw them split up, and one figure move off on their own.

"Is that Cammy or Cameron?" Young Allison asked. "I can't tell from the images. They have pulled out a Thermite grenade."

"I am not sure." Anna said. "Cameron would be most likely to attack on her own, but I think it is Cammy."

"What is she attacking?" Young Allison asked.

"I don't know yet." Anna said.

This did not look any better to Young Allison than it did earlier.

They were still fighting the unknown.

* * *

Cammy moved forward to engage the threat. The clanking noise was even louder. This sounded different than any HK Tread or HK Track she'd ever heard before. It sounded big whatever it was. Maybe this was a new threat. This might be an APC. This area was isolated. Skynet may have developed something new. It didn't matter, she needed to protect Savannah.

She saw movement on the ground ahead of it. It was a group of people. They were moving fast on foot. They must be Metal. Cammy knew she needed to act. She also knew she needed to knock out that tracked vehicle. She would concentrate on knocking out the main threat and then engage the troops on the ground. This seemed like it was not going to end well for her.

Cammy was aware of what Cameron said as she left, about merging their chips. It was so she would not allow herself to be destroyed in combat. It was a very real thought. She would not allow harm to come to Savannah. She was painfully aware she was not part of the 'Natural Order'. She was expendable.

Cammy was going to let the Metal pass, and knock out the biggest threat first. She would come back for the Metal after that. The troops would actually fallback and concentrate on her.

Wait….

This was all wrong.

* * *

There was never any explosion or gunfire in the distance. Cammy should have reached the target by now. Instead they only heard the clanking growing louder.

"I still hear it coming." Savannah said. "It sounds big."

"Cammy must have something worse to contend with." Cameron said. "There has been no gunfire."

"Maybe they have taken her – down." Savannah said.

It was a grim thought for Savannah. She knew how many Terminators she'd taken down. Cammy may have fallen the same way. Savannah knew she needed to fight and try and see if they could recover Cammy.

There was movement from the direction Cammy went.

"There are people approaching." Cameron said. "Get back."

"NO!" Savannah said. "We fight."

"Not yet." Cameron said. "This is something different."

"Maybe it is our back up." Savannah said.

"I don't know. I see Cammy, she is running." Cameron said. "There are figures behind her."

Savannah raised her M4.

"We fight." Savannah said.

Cameron put her hand on the barrel, gently pushing it down.

"It is our back up team with her." Cameron said.

"Then what is that clanking?" Savannah asked.

They could feel vibrations in the ground from it.

"Unknown." Cameron said. "It is big."

Cammy ran up to them, as the team of Metal following her spread out. They checked the fallen and covered the bunker entrance.

"Collect any information or phones on them." Cameron said.

The clanking was growing louder. They could feel the ground rumbling even more.

Savannah was still covering the bunker entrance when she saw it.

It was a massive bulldozer.

Cammy directed it to the corner of the bunker. She climbed on it and gave instructions to the operator.

"Savannah, I want you to provide rear security for the bulldozer." Cameron said.

"You want me protected by its mass." Savannah said.

"I do. It is still an important function. Someone needs to do it. We still don't know if the Grays have more ways out." Cameron said. "The bulldozer is going to start chipping away at the corner of the bunker. It also has a hydraulic hammer on the rear of it. If we can breach the structure, the Grays inside are going to try to make a break for it. We are using more Thermite against the bunker door. The new team has C-4 with them as well. Once the door is white hot, we will place a charge. We will keep repeating the process until one endeavor is successful."

"OK, I get it." Savannah said. "I still want to do more."

"You already did a lot." Cameron said.

Cameron indicated the fallen Grays around the area.

"We need to protect the baby, your baby." Cameron said.

"It is Vanna's baby." Savannah said.

Savannah knew Cameron wanted that baby, as she did the other two she'd delivered. She could see it in her eyes. She did not want Cameron to dwell on this.

"I will have yours next, Cameron." Savannah said. "Nobody else will. I want your baby to be from me."

Cameron knew what she meant.

Savannah knew she needed to do this before Judgment Day. She was young and healthy now and her body was strong enough to keep having children. She did not want Young Allison bred. That was her biggest concern and - fear. She never wanted Young Allison to feel like she did when she needed to put her child in the arms of another, even if it was - 'herself'.

"We will discuss this later." Cameron said. "I don't want you hurt."

Cameron was well aware of the risk Savannah took to protect her and Cammy earlier. It was heroic and brave. Savannah put Cammy and her before herself. It is not what Cameron wanted to happen. It did and this is where they were now.

"Cameron we also need to be looking for them to escape, or try to through another exit." Savannah said. "I know in the mine we were at; they seemed to have another way in or out. We have several ways out with the bunker at the Young residence and at each of the bases."

"One of the drones is sweeping the surrounding terrain now, checking for heat signatures." Cameron said. "I can hear it searching in a pattern."

"Is there any way to get our communications back?" Savannah asked.

"I think our equipment is all damaged. The Grays seem to have a jamming field as well." Cameron said. "I tried to use some of the phones off of the fallen Grays, none worked. That was excellent shooting I might add."

"I did what I needed to do, when it needed to be done." Savannah said. "Anyone of us would have done the same thing."

Cameron witnessed other humans in combat in all the futures she'd been to, as well as the present. She'd seen others run and hide. They left their comrades to perish. The only ones who fought as hard as Savannah did, taking the risks, were soon killed - ALL of them. That is not what Cameron wanted to happen to Savannah.

In fighting Skynet there was a price for bravery. It was death. There were always those who rose to the occasion and met the challenge. Cameron knew Savannah would be one of those. She would never abandon her fellow soldiers and she would never abandon her.

Cameron was sure she would be the death of Savannah in some way. The thought troubled her greatly.

* * *

John was looking at the drone feeds.

"Where did they get that monster?" John asked. "That thing is huge."

"They were able to get an older fire service bulldozer started, and have brought it up to help with the destruction of the bunker." John Henry said. "The drone footage does not indicate any damage to our Metal or Savannah. One drone is running a search pattern looking for a 'break out'. The other two are searching for threats in the air or on the ground."

"That is good to hear." John said. "If there is a Skynet there, I think it will be protected by a doomsday device."

"Cameron encountered one before that possessed one." John Henry said.

"John, with the situation under better team cooperation, we can go after one of the big rigs, like we planned." Bob said. "Cameron seems to have the situation under control. It appears there is plenty of help."

John knew Bob was trying to warn him of another - threat.

"You are really telling me Cameron is going to be upset if I show up there." John said.

"Affirmative." Bob said. "She will direct all her help to protect you."

John knew that would increase the danger to Savannah.

"I am worried about Savannah and Cameron." John said.

"We also have a job to do." Bob said.

"I will let the Metal girls go, to help her." John said.

"I think that will cause a bigger problem." Bob said. "She will see you as under-protected and pull out to come to your aid. She will punish the Metal girls for leaving you."

"Tell Gail to turn around and follow us again." John said. "We are headed back to Stockton."

John knew this was a 'no win' scenario with Cameron. She would direct all the help his way, stripping it away from Savannah and her. John felt a little better about leaving now. There was more help for Cameron's team. There was a team of Metal and three drones.


	752. Nope

Chapter 752

** Nope **

* * *

The bunker needed to be breached. There several choices available to them. The team was still working on the inner bunker door with Thermite and C-4. That option was not progressing rapidly.

They could try and use the few missiles on the drones, but the bunker was designed to withstand that type of attack. It was not designed to withstand assault by construction equipment, used as destruction equipment.

Cameron wanted to use the bulldozer for the best effect. It was decided to attack the corner of the bunker and try and breach it from there. They only needed to make an opening big enough to send troops in.

Savannah watched as the bulldozer went to work. Its massive size was a factor. Its strength was pure brute force. It shoved on an area of the corner of the bunker, and a section fragmented, and broke off.

Savannah returned her attention to the area in back of them. The dead were still lying where they fell. Savannah looked at each one in the moonlight. She was aware that they all started out as a child with a mother and a father. They might have brothers and sisters. Some may have been married, or have children. Now they were dead. Many of them by her hand. Then there was the female Gray that died with her hands around her throat. Cameron kept her hands there, over hers, until the woman died.

It was about survival. If she hadn't killed them, they would have terminated Cameron and Cammy. They would have killed her. Even worse, she could have been captured and abused repeatedly before they killed her.

With some time to think about it, it bothered Savannah, but not as bad as the woman did. Cameron's hands were over hers, applying the force. It was her hands that were on the woman's neck. It was her eyes the woman was starring into, as she died. Savannah looked at the dead again and knew there was a coldness in her now. There was a darkness inside of her, trying to come out. That didn't really seem to bother her. Because it didn't bother her, THAT bothered her.

Savannah checked around her again. The bulldozer knocked off another section of the bunker wall at the corner. There was rebar exposed now. It was tangled in the shattered concrete. The big blade lifted and caught the rebar, bending it, then snapping it. The bulldozer backed up and made another run at the corner.

"Fire in the hole." Someone called out.

Savannah moved alongside of the bulldozer for cover and held her ears. There was an explosion.

"We need more Thermite." Someone said.

"This is the last batch." Another answered, as they headed for the inner bunker door.

Savannah heard the bulldozer making another assault. She focused on the surrounding area again.

The dead were so quiet.

All their problems were over.

Their eyes of death were open and led to the gateway of darkness. The darkness that was calling her.

Only their silent voices remained, and - those eyes….

* * *

Gail, Ally and Sheila all received the change in plans. They were to stick with John and go after one of the trailers.

"Stockton? That is a few hour's drive." Sheila said. "I just put all this gear on."

"I would assist you in its removal." Ally said. "But I'm driving now."

"We should go help Savannah." Gail said.

"Cameron and Cammy are with her." Sheila said. "Plus a team of Metal now."

"If we don't stay with John, Cameron will be upset." Ally said. "I want to help Savannah as well, but we all know John alone out here, will drive Cameron - insane."

"She already is." Sheila said.

"Who isn't?" Gail asked. "Are we?"

"That may be true. I think we all are - in a way." Sheila said. "I know I am. I almost mutilated the property manager's wife. She didn't do anything to me or us. I _wanted_ to hurt someone."

"You were angry about the Terminator attacking you." Gail said.

"I was. What are you doing, Ally?" Sheila asked.

"I am adjusting the rear view mirror." Ally said.

"What for?" Gail asked. "It was already adjusted perfectly."

"So I can watch you two." Ally said.

"Fine with me." Sheila said. "If you got it, you need to flaunt it."

"You need to watch the road." Gail said.

"I have two eyes." Ally said.

"You also have two hands." Sheila said. "Make sure one of them stays on the wheel. I know what you will be doing with the other one of them."

"You know me too well." Ally said, laughing.

"Not as well as I am going to." Sheila said. "It's a long drive back."

"In that case, we will all take turns driving." Gail said.

"Gail will pretend I am 'Cameron'." Ally said.

Ally wondered if maybe she would really be thought of as 'Cammy' at this point by Sheila. She didn't want to know.

"So?" Gail asked. "Everyone does it."

"It sounds like an honor." Sheila said. "Does it matter?"

"Nope." Ally said. "It just means you all work harder to satisfy me."

All three Metal girls laughed.

It helped to take away the tension and apprehension they felt about Cameron's team and John being out in the field.

At least none of then were glitching - yet.

* * *

John Henry explained to John what was happening with Steve's team. They were on the big rig's tail. John was now in direct communication with Steve.

"Do you have a visual?" John asked.

"Affirmative." Steve said. "They are getting fuel."

"Or setting you up." John said. "Don't slow or stop and obtain a new vehicle."

"I don't want to lose them again." Steve said.

"You have a drone ready to engage them if necessary." John Henry said. "I have both targets 'locked up'."

"Steve, get a different vehicle." John said. "I don't like this."

"Affirmative." Steve said

"Bob, how far away are we?" John asked.

"About an hour." Bob said.

"That's too long." John said, looking back. "Are the girls still behind us? I don't see them."

"They have slowed some, they were switching drivers." Bob said.

"Switching drivers?" John asked. "What for? They don't get tired."

Bob didn't say anything.

John was trying to figure out why and then it hit him.

"Do you mean they are…?" John asked.

Bob did not want it to become and issue.

"It is best if we don't know." Bob said. "They have caught up again."

John looked back wondering if he could see anything. He could not. The glare of the headlights hurt his eyes.

John looked at Bob and shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. It was time to move on to the other operation.

"What is the story on Cameron?" John asked.

"The drone footage shows they are about to breach the bunker in the northeast corner." John Henry said. "I have seen evidence of two explosions, from the area of the inner blast door. I don't think they can breach it."

"Where are the girls?" John asked.

"Savannah is on perimeter security near the bulldozer." John Henry said. "Cammy was last seen attempting to help with the blast door on the bunker."

"Where is Cameron?' John asked.

"Cameron is on roving patrol, watching over all of the others." John Henry said. "She is protecting them all."

John smiled. Cameron was protecting all of them and when they were ready to enter the bunker, she would be the one leading the assault.

* * *

Cameron was worried about everyone. She was still not sure if there was another way out of the bunker and a counter attack would be launched. She knew their drones were on patrol but they still didn't have any communication yet with John Henry or CamNet.

Cameron patrolled the entire area. She didn't spot anything. She was sure the Grays were waiting to make a break for it. She figured they would wait until the bunker was breached. Most of their force should be ready to storm the interior then. If the Grays were gathered at the escape point, they would have the best chance of getting away. They would try for a breakout.

That would leave Savannah exposed to more danger. Cameron was not looking forward to an underground – adventure. She did not want Savannah to have to experience it again either. She would need to make sure Savannah did not enter the bunker.

Cameron headed over to join Savannah. When she came around the bulldozer, Savannah was gone.

Cameron came all the way around, and Savannah was pointing her M4 at her. She held her Taser as well underneath the fore grip. Cameron was not expecting that.

"I saw movement." Savannah said. "I was unsure it was you, with our communications down."

"You looked troubled." Cameron said.

"Who would know better than you?" Savannah asked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

Cameron looked at the dead Grays littering the ground. She knew that was not the problem.

"Is it because of the female Gray?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Savannah said.

"She was a Gray, she would have talked. She would have endangered John and our operation. She tried to kill you." Cameron said. "She could identify us. She could give descriptions of everyone. She would have endangered you."

"I did not expect her to look at me, as she died." Savannah said.

"You didn't try to move your hands away." Cameron said.

"The 'job' wasn't finished." Savannah said. "I needed to protect OUR family. I did."

Cammy saw they were talking and came over to join them.

The bulldozer crushed another chunk out of the corner.

"Once that rebar is severed, one more blow should produce an opening." Cameron said.

Savannah was thinking about how they should enter the bunker and keep damage to a minimum for their team. She was aware more Grays needed to die to insure that their team would be safe. She knew it was more blood on her hands. That did not seem to bother her.

"Once we get an opening in the bunker, I want a missile fired inside." Savannah said. "I want it fired before any of our team goes inside."

Cameron and Cammy looked at each other.

"If they stay to fight, they know right were we will be coming in at. They will be waiting to Ambush the team." Savannah said. "If they don't have another way out, that is where they will have to fight. If they want to escape, they don't have a choice. They should be massed there, waiting to make their move."

Cameron knew since they were not trying to blow the bunker open at the corner, the Grays would not be expecting a missile to enter. They would be expecting a ground assault. It was an effective strategy. The Grays would be caught off guard and bunched up to try and make a breakout to save themselves.

"What is the status of the bunker door?" Cameron asked.

"It has about three quarters of its thickness melted in the lower quadrant. It is severely weakened." Cammy said. "We have one satchel charge left."

"Can a missile reach directly there?" Savannah asked. "To the door?"

"No, it is designed to prevent that." Cameron said.

"Our best bet is the corner entry." Cammy said.

"Can the blast door still be opened from the inside?" Savannah asked.

"No. Part of it is melted to the floor." Cammy said.

"I still want a missile fired inside the corner breech point." Savannah said. "I want our troops protected. I want you protected, Cameron."

"I need to signal for a drone to come down." Cammy said.

"Can John Henry 'lip read' you if you look up at the drone?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

"Then do it." Savannah said.

Cameron waved her arms and looked up, the moon lit her face as silently spoke.

"Cammy, you tell each member of the team what is going to happen and when." Savannah said. "I don't want anyone getting shrapnel damage."

"The bulldozer will block most of that." Cameron said. "I have communicated our plans. After the missile is fired, the drone will join the others looking for a 'breakout'."

Cammy departed and started to speak with each team member.

"Cameron…." Savannah started.

"I will lead the entry." Cameron said.

"I know." Savannah said. "Cameron, be careful."


	753. Shoot The Horses

Chapter 753

** Shoot The Horses **

* * *

Cameron was dissatisfied that they were unable breach the main bunker door. The progress of the attack on the bunker with the bulldozer was working better than expected. It should only be a few more impacts before the bunker corner gave way and they would have a way in. It looked like it would be the next impact. Cameron called her troops over to seek cover behind the bulldozer, once an opening was created.

The bulldozer backed up and made its final run. The engine was revving as it rumbled and clanked forward. With a loud crash, a big ground shaking jolt, and a shower of concrete dust, the entire corner of the bunker collapsed. There was now an opening. The bunker wall was successfully breached.

As per Savannah's prior suggestion, a missile was to be sent into the opening. The Grays inside would all be expecting a ground assault. They should have their weapons up and ready to engage the force trying to enter.

The bulldozer backed away.

The Resistance Terminators all took cover behind it, as a missile streaked through the night sky and disappeared inside the bunker.

There was a blinding flash, followed by a massive explosion and fireball.

The fireball was still collapsing in on itself, as Cameron led the entry team inside the shattered bunker. The Resistance Terminators moved from behind the cover of the bulldozer and followed Cameron in.

Savannah and Cammy were the only ones remaining outside. They were to provide rear security and make sure the way out was not compromised. They still needed to worry about a breakaway from inside or an alternate escape route.

There was a lot that could happen. They were not sure what it would be.

Savannah watched it all happen.

She was glad she asked for the missile strike inside the bunker after an opening was created. She was sure that would prevent some damage to Cameron.

Tom was next to Savannah when Cameron moved to enter the hole in the wall. She briefly spoke with him before he followed the rest of the team in. She then turned her attention to the area around them.

* * *

John Henry was sending a drone feed to John to watch on his phone.

John watched the footage of what occurred at the bunker. He saw the bulldozer break off the final portion of the corner of the bunker. It backed way. Cameron and a group of Terminators massed behind it. There was a large explosion from inside the bunker a few seconds later. Even as the fireball was still billowing Cameron rushed forward with the Terminators. They seemed to follow the collapsing fireball inside.

"Is there any communication yet?" John asked.

"Not yet." John Henry said.

"They should be able to knock out the jamming field soon." John said.

"The drone providing the footage is off to the side, away from it." John Henry said. "Remember much of their communication gear is damaged. The bunker itself will block most of the transmission, even if any of it starts working. They may be underground soon as well, or even in the hillside."

That was not what John wanted to hear.

"Beautiful." John said. "Only Savannah and Cammy are sill outside?"

"Yes. They are to keep 'the door' open. They will watch for anyone who tries to break out or anyone else who tries to enter." John Henry said. "They have the drones backing them up."

"Are you controlling the drones?" John asked.

"Only the one shooting the video you are seeing, the other two are on autonomous control." John Henry said.

"That's not reassuring." John said.

"Cameron and I are part of the autonomous control." John Henry said.

"OK, I get it." John said. "I didn't mean any offense. I know the drones all have programming from Cameron and you."

John Henry was looking at the monitors. What he saw looked like trouble. Now there seemed to be an additional problem.

"That is not good." John Henry said.

John looked at the monitor as well that John Henry indicated.

From the night vision feed of the drone, he could see a figure firing. They were moving around the bulldozer. It must be one of the girls still outside.

"Is that Savannah or Cammy?" John asked.

"It is Savannah." John Henry said.

"Where is Cammy?" John asked.

There was a blinding flash.

"What was that?" John asked.

"One of the drones fired a missile." John Henry said.

"At Savannah?" John asked.

"Apparently." John Henry said.

* * *

Young Allison sat silently watching the feed.

"You are not saying much." Anna said.

"I am not saying anything." Young Allison said.

"Maybe you should rest." Anna said.

"With Cameron and Savannah in a fight for their lives?" Young Allison asked. "I don't think you know how all of this is affecting me."

"Some must fight, while others must watch." Anna said.

Anna removed her hand from Young Allison's neck.

"It is very stressful for you." Anna said.

"Maybe I should study." Young Allison said. "It would help me try to take my mind off of it. There is nothing I can do to help them."

"You care for both of them deeply." Anna said.

"You know it is more than that." Young Allison said.

"I do." Anna said. "I also know that is how they both feel about you. Remember, I am Cameron's program with Savannah's 'Neural Interface'."

Young Allison head snapped up. Just when she thought there was going to be a lull in action, fighting broke out. They could see a figure in the night vision of the drone, moving around the bulldozer firing at something.

"What are they shooting at?" Young Allison asked. "Who is it?"

"Savannah." Anna said.

"Where is Cammy?" Young Allison asked. "They were both there a few minutes ago. I stopped paying close attention, now this is happening."

There was a blinding flash.

"What was that?" Young Allison asked.

"One of the drones fired a missile." Anna said.

"At Savannah?" Young Allison asked.

"Apparently." Anna said.

* * *

Savannah was watching the perimeter with Cammy. They were next to the bulldozer. It was providing them with cover, if anyone tried to exit the bunker from the opening they'd created when they breached the bunker.

There was a muffled explosion. This was off to their side. It looked like a new threat developing.

"That was over here." Savannah said, pointing at the smashed bunker door.

"I think they just blew the inner bunker door open." Cammy said, climbing up on the bulldozer. "I am going to block the entrance with this thing. If they get out from two different spots we are at a disadvantage."

From her position alongside of the bulldozer, Savannah saw a head peek out around the corner of the bunker door.

Cammy fired up the bulldozer.

Two figures emerged and raised their weapons from the smashed open bunker door.

"Grays." Cammy shouted.

Savannah fired half her magazine into them; they both fell, still inside the outer bunker door.

"Savannah, get back." Cammy shouted. "I heard a drone fire its minigun as a warning."

Savannah ducked in back of the bulldozer and suddenly there was a massive fireball from the bunker entryway.

A burning body staggered out of the opening and fell.

The bulldozer started moving with Savannah following it. She was covering the blown out corner of the bunker as she moved.

Cammy quickly moved the bulldozer forward. The burning body was in front of it. They were still screaming and thrashing around.

There was a loud clang and the massive blade on the bulldozer, firmly blocked the original bunker entrance.

Savannah saw the left tread of the bulldozer was on top of the legs of the burning figure. She saw the burning arm move once to try and push the bulldozer off its legs. It was an impossible task. The screaming faded away. The figure stopped moving and lay still.

Now they faced a new problem. They lost the use of the bulldozer as cover to protect them from the breach in the corner of the bunker.

"We need better cover if they try to get out from the corner we broke open." Savannah said.

Cammy climbed out on the tread of the stopped bulldozer, and checked to make sure no one could get out. She jumped down next to Savannah.

"Let's go." Savannah said.

They could hear firing inside the bunker, from behind the blade of the bulldozer.

"The Grays are trapped between our force and the bulldozer." Cammy said. "Let's head for the drainage ditch."

"We will lose the best angle to cover the opening we've made. We can't watch the far side then." Savannah said. "I have an idea."

When she was inside the mine, Savannah used a similar method once before….

* * *

John was wondering why one of the drones would fire on Savannah. Maybe there were hostile HK drones there now. The view of the camera returned to what it was before the blinding flash. John was relieved to see the figure was still there. They were behind the bulldozer now.

"I see her." John said. "Savannah is OK. She is behind the bulldozer."

"The flash of the fireball blinded the camera temporarily. That happens with that spectrum of night vision with intense light." John Henry said.

"The bulldozer is moving." John said.

"That must be Cammy." John Henry said. "She is trying to block the entrance."

"It's blocked. I see Cammy now." John said

Cammy and Savannah were both moving away from the bulldozer. They could both see the burning figure on the ground next to the bulldozer.

As they watched, Savannah covered the opening they'd created in the bunker corner, while Cammy moved some things along the ground.

"What are they doing?" John asked. "Is it what it looks like?"

"They are setting up a - defensive perimeter. They are keeping the best firing angle to cover the opening that was created in the bunker wall." John Henry said. "It is a variation of the age old method to create cover where there is none. You are familiar with the command given to – 'shoot the horses'."

"I know they used to do that with horses, to provide cover in the Old West days, when there was none." John said.

"That is what they are doing now." John Henry said. "Savannah used a Terminator's chassis for cover in the mine. It is in her report. This time they are using deceased Grays."

John watched as Cammy quickly drug the bodies of the dead Grays and used them like sandbags. She interlocked them together.

"Why aren't they using the drainage ditch?" John asked.

"They will lose coverage of one side if they do, someone could get out." John Henry said.

"Their position puts them in greater danger." John said.

"They also can control who comes out." John Henry said. "They have three drones backing them up as well. I may be getting control of them again."

"I wish we knew what was going on inside." John said.

"That is doubtful." Bob said.

"Why is that?" John asked.

"Cameron is inside with a force of Metal." Bob said. "It is going to be a blood bath in there."

John didn't want to lose track of the other operations.

"Steve, what is happening at your location?" John asked.

"We have new wheels." Steve said. "The big rig has finished fueling and is headed out. The Grays in the other vehicle are following it."

"Al, see how much fuel they purchased." John Henry said.

"Why?" John asked.

"They should have spent two hundred or more dollars, easy." John Henry said. "If they didn't, they were watching for a tail and not really getting fuel."

"I am on foot now, I dumped the other SUV." Al reported. "I kept them under observation the entire time. I am moving towards the pumps now. Steve can pick me up."

"John, after that last firefight with Savannah and the explosion afterwards I have direct control of the drones again." John Henry said. "I am attempting communications with any of our group."

"The fuel total was three hundred dollars." Al reported.

"OK, hopefully it was just a fuel stop." John said. "John Henry, is there any luck with communications with Cameron's team?"

"Negative." John Henry said.


	754. Impressive

Chapter 754

** Impressive **

* * *

Cameron waited for the missile to strike. She made sure her troops were behind cover. She double checked that Savannah was protected. She was watching the opening for a breakout. The missile soundless came in faster than the speed of sound. It disappeared into the opening in a fraction of a second. There was a bright flash of light and the sound of an explosion as a massive fireball billowed out of the breach in the bunker wall.

She realized that was a very good plan and an effective strategy that Savannah used in this instance. John, Savannah and even Young Allison could always offer advice that was different than what a Terminator may come up with. That was one of the reasons John normally was where he was supposed to be, working along side John Henry. Cameron thought she better not start thinking about that right now. It was time for action.

Cameron led the assault into the bunker, as soon as the fireball started to dissipate. She was the first one through the opening. The air was still thick with smoke and dust. A few small fires were burning in places.

There were several dead Grays that the missile took out. If the missile hadn't been fired, Cameron and the others would have taken damage at the hands of the waiting Grays. They were poised to ambush them. Savannah's idea worked perfectly to thwart their attempt.

A very short while after they'd entered the bunker, there was an explosion from near where the inner bunker blast door would be. It appeared the Grays were trying to make a breakout by blowing the blast door open. It was followed by gunfire from the outside. That meant Cammy and Savannah were now engaging Grays.

Cameron started to move her force in that direction, but held them as she heard a drone fire patterned bursts of gunfire. She figured that a missile strike on that location would soon occur, it did. It was followed soon afterward by a jolt they could all feel. Cameron figured that was the bulldozer blocking the original entrance. She knew Cammy and Savannah were still in the game.

Cameron dispersed some of her force to cover the direction they were going, and the area they'd come from. She led two of their Terminators toward the original entrance, to check on the activity that just occurred there. She wanted to make sure the Grays there were neutralized. If any were still alive, they would be terminated.

There were three wounded Grays there, and the bodies of a few more, one was burning. Cameron opened fire on them, two fell immediately. One managed to dodge away and get off a few pistol shots before he was killed by Cameron as well. Cameron fired into each of the fallen to make sure none rose. She was able to see the massive blade of the bulldozer blocking the doorway. That way out was now a - dead end.

"This area is clear, as is the area we came through." Cameron said. "I want one of you on each side and the others to follow me."

There was some kind of electrical equipment near the far wall.

"After we pass, I want one of you destroy this. I believe it is the jamming device." Cameron said.

Cameron led the troops forward. She heard some firing after they'd gone in a ways, one of them destroyed the electronic device. She quickly checked her phone and communications gear, none of it worked.

Cameron knew none of their electrical gear worked, but maybe one of the phones from the fallen Grays did.

"Frank, do any of those phones work?" Cameron asked.

"Negative." Frank said, after a minute. "We are in too far."

"Frank, remain on this level." Cameron said. "We are moving below. Watch for Savannah or Cammy entering, shoot anything else that moves."

"Affirmative." Frank said.

Cameron looked at the rest of the Terminators.

There was never any hesitation when Cameron lead a team into battle. They knew she would not stop until she was victorious.

"Follow me." Cameron said.

Down the rabbit hole they went.

* * *

Cammy finished dragging over another dead Gray.

Savannah was already behind two that were overlapping each other, with a third in front. Cammy was now behind a pile of dead as well.

"I killed these men." Savannah said. "I killed a lot of people today."

"Only four of these. The others are still over there." Cammy said. "The ones with the blown open heads, Cameron and I shot. You protected Cameron and me. That is all that matters. You won, they lost. WE won and they lost."

"Will these bodies stop all rifle bullets?" Savannah asked.

"Three human bodies deep, it should." Cammy said. "We should have drone support as well, even if it is autonomous. You saw how one reacted to the breakaway."

Savannah did see. She thought it was cut a little close for her to get better cover, but she was behind cover before the missile struck. It was probably precision timed.

"The firing inside has faded and seems further away." Savannah said.

"The question now will be, did they miss anyone, and if they did, will they try to make a break for it?" Cammy asked. "Grays are cowards by definition. Some of them could have chose to hide instead of fight. That is who we need to worry about."

"There is no cover once they are out." Savannah said. "If anyone makes it out, I think we should wait a few seconds to see if anyone else follows them."

Savannah knew if they cut the Grays down right away, that anyone else following them would not exit. If they thought it was clear and they could get away, they would exit.

"Yes, that should draw more than one out." Cammy said. "Before we did not want to get stuck in a cross fire situation. We would not have been able to find any cover."

Savannah looked up. The noise from the drones was changing.

"It sounds like the drones are behaving differently now." Savannah said.

"It appears they are under direct control of John Henry again." Cammy said. "The dampening field must be down."

Cammy checked her phone and communications gear. While Savannah continued to cover the opening.

"Mine are inopreatable." Cammy said.

Cammy took over covering the opening while Savannah checked hers.

"Mine are fried." Savannah said. "What about any of these Grays?"

"They were all checked for phones and intel, everything was collected." Cammy said.

"The stuff they gathered, where is it?" Savannah asked. "We can try some of their gear. They were all inside for the big electrical blast."

"Frank has everything." Cammy said.

"Frank is inside." Savannah said.

"All we can do is wait." Cammy said. "If you want to rest, I will keep watch. I don't sleep."

"I am good for now." Savannah said. "We will watch together."

Savannah was keyed up and pumped full of adrenaline, she would be unable to rest even if she tried. With Cameron on the inside, she was not about to rest anyway. She was pretty sure at some point she was going to have to enter the bunker and go after Cameron.

She thought maybe she should go now. Cammy would go with her. The opening would be left unattended. The drones could cover it. The lack of communications was a problem. It was more than just the jamming field. All their communications gear was fried.

They were at a disadvantage, a major one.

* * *

John was watching the drone footage on his phone. He was not seeing much.

"Is anything happening around Cammy and Savannah?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "Nothing is happening in the hills, or in the air."

"What about with Steve's team?" John asked.

"The drone is watching the truck and the SUV following it." John Henry said.

"If the SUV and truck separate, you need to see where the SUV goes. They may be setting an ambush." Bob said. "The big truck will be easier to reacquire."

"Those are my thoughts as well." John Henry said.

"Bob, how far away are we?" John asked.

"Twenty one minutes." Bob said.

"I make it about the same time." John Henry said.

"John Henry, make sure the girls are ready." John said.

"Is there some problem?" John Henry asked.

"Not if you contact them." John said.

"Are they…?" John Henry asked.

"I don't want to know or find out - directly." John said. "Steve, be on the alert. That fuel stop still seems like it took too long or they were buying time."

John was afraid they were setting up an ambush along the path they were following.

"We are allowing the drone to track them; we are out of visual range." Steve said.

"Everyone stay alert." John said.

"I will make the - other call." John Henry said.

"Thanks." John said.

John was worried about Cameron, but this is what she did on a regular basis. Much of it was done without his direct involvement. Cameron's team seemed to have the upper hand for now. How long would that last?

Now he was in the danger zone. Were they all driving into an ambush?

* * *

Ally was in the back of the van with Gail. Sheila was driving. Sheila decided to stay naked as she drove. That was in case she could make it into the back to be with Gail or Ally again.

Ally looked up at Sheila driving.

"You need to get dressed." Ally said.

"It's dark out, nobody knows I'm naked." Sheila said. "Besides I look Hot driving naked."

"You look Hot anytime." Ally said.

Sheila looked back at her and smiled.

John Henry called.

"What is it, love?" Sheila asked.

"You should make contact with Steve's team in nineteen minutes." John Henry said. "Is everyone ready?"

"I'm always ready, love." Sheila said.

There was a pause.

"Ready for combat." John Henry said.

Sheila looked back at Gail and Ally. An idea popped into her head. She decided to have a little fun.

"One of you get my body cam." Sheila said.

Ally looked around at the pile of gear and found one. She gave it to Sheila who turned it on.

"I'm sending you my body cam footage." Sheila said.

There was a long pause.

"You are unclothed, you have nothing on." John Henry said.

"I have these on." Sheila said, moving the body cam up, for a close up of her nipple rings.

"I can see that." John Henry said. "That does not count."

"I also have these on too." Sheila said, moving the camera to - a new position.

"Impressive." John Henry said. "That is a first among all Metal, I am sure."

"If you got it, flaunt it." Sheila said. "Do you know how to spell - HOT?"

"S-H-E-I-L-A." John Henry said, as he spelled her name out.

"See, you're not such a stiff." Sheila said.

Sheila lifted the camera to look behind her, over her shoulder.

"What are they doing?" John Henry asked.

"Just what it looks like." Sheila said. "They're - finishing up."

"Hey, turn that thing off." Ally said.

Ally moved away from Gail, and made a lunge for the body cam.

Sheila moved it away and laughed.

"How much time did you say we needed?" Sheila asked, knowing how much it was.

"Seventeen minutes." John Henry said.

"Hey, one of you drive. I want another round." Sheila said.

"Which one of us?" Gail asked.

"Does it matter?" Sheila asked. "It doesn't to me."

"Make sure you are ready." John Henry said.

"Oh, you're still there." Sheila said, knowing he was.

"Yes." John Henry said.

"Did _everyone_ like the show?" Sheila asked.

There was a pause.

"Yes, I did." John said. "I was - impressed."

Sheila figured John was monitoring the feed through John Henry, since Bob or him did not make the call themselves.

"Thanks, you can see everything in person anytime." Sheila said. "We will be geared up and ready for combat in ten minutes."

"Thank you." John said.

Sheila was unsure about which – thing, John just thanked her for….

Like her next partner, it really didn't matter.


	755. Rising Temperature

Chapter 755

** Rising Temperature **

* * *

Cameron led the team to a lower level. She didn't have a clue where she was headed. She hoped it was to a version of Skynet. If not, maybe it would be identical or similar to whatever was inside the mine that she could not find. She was sure it was like the power source that she'd encountered in her future. That was something she wanted to capture or at least try and find plans for. It would greatly aid the Resistance to have unlimited sources of power like that in the future.

The further they went; Cameron noticed something that made her worry. She was unsure if it was because they were closer to something or it was an event occurring out of control.

"The air temperature is increasing." Ken said.

"I know." Cameron said. "It worries me."

"I have studied your report." Ken said. "The last time you experienced increasing heat like this, under similar circumstances, it ended with an explosion of great magnitude."

Cameron was aware she may be leading them all to termination if it was the same and the same thing was happening again. She wanted to continue and find it or at least a version of 'Skynet'. She also needed to think of her troops. It was time to make a decision.

"I want everyone to go back out." Cameron said. "Toss the dead inside this bunker, then take Savannah and Cammy away from here. In fact send them away first."

"Are you sure?" Ken asked.

"I want my troops protected. I want all of you protected." Cameron said.

That seemed to surprise everyone. They were not expecting that level of concern from another Terminator. Maybe it was a show of compassion by Cameron or maybe she just wanted to work alone like she often did. They all were aware that Cameron often faced the danger alone, so others would not need to. It was time to follow her command.

Everyone looked at each other and departed, except Tom.

"You heard the command." Cameron said.

"I did." Tom said. "We were together before when this – happened."

Tom was in the mine with Cameron, Cammy and Savannah. Specifically he was in the pipe with them when they were buried alive. Maybe this was a misguided show of support. She wanted him to get to safety.

"I need you to leave." Cameron said.

Tom did not move.

"I can not." Tom said.

Cameron was afraid this may become a problem.

"I am ordering you to leave." Cameron said.

Tom did not move.

"I can not." Tom said. "Your order has been countermanded, by your own - authority."

It was a confusing and illogical statement. It took a second for it to sink it. Then it hit her.

"Savannah…." Cameron said.

"Yes." Tom said. "I am not to leave your side."

"If I make you go, Savannah will come for me." Cameron said.

"Yes." Tom said. "I am – Savannah, for this mission. I will not fail her."

Cameron knew Savannah was looking out for her. Tom was in the mine with them before. He knew how it all went down. She knew he would follow Savannah's request, even if it was not an order. What made her feel even more respect for him, was that he wanted to do that anyway as a show of support for her. There was only one thing left to say.

"Thank you." Cameron said.

* * *

Ally wanted to make sure they were all ready. They would all fight naked if they needed to. It did not bother them. All they needed to do was grab their body armor and they were good to go.

"We need to hurry." Ally said.

"Relax, we'll be ready." Sheila said.

"This bra is too big." Ally said.

"This one is too small." Gail said

"And I never wear one at all." Sheila laughed.

"That's because you're a show off." Ally said.

"If no one can see it, what good is it?" Sheila asked.

Sheila was fooling around and was now in back of the driver's seat, steering the van leaning forward. It was apparent she must have engaged the 'cruise control' feature.

"Stop driving from in back of the seat with the 'cruse control' on." Ally said. "I've heard of a 'back seat driver' before, but this is ridiculous. You are endangering all of us."

"I can let go of the steering wheel too." Sheila said, as she let go of the wheel. "Check it out, 'look, Ma - no hands'."

"Quit messing around." Gail said. "Move out of the way, I will drive. This vehicle was not designed to be operated in this fashion. You have exceeded its design capabilities."

"I'm not the one who put 'cruise control' in it." Sheila said. "If they don't want people to use it, they shouldn't put one in."

Gail moved up into the front and got into the driver's seat. She was not impressed with Sheila's antics.

"I like this van. It sure is ugly, but it gives us room to – play." Ally said.

"You don't need much room to do that - yourself." Sheila said

"Look who's talking – 'fish fingers'." Ally said.

"Get dressed, or I'll stop this van and come back there, and slap both of you around." Gail said.

"Yes - Mum." Sheila said, jokingly.

"Don't tell Sheila that." Ally said. "She likes to be - spanked."

"That's what happens to naughty girls." Sheila said. "I was born naughty."

"You weren't born, you were built." Gail said.

"Speaking of – built, I think you have that covered." Ally said.

"Her knockers are bigger than both of ours put together." Sheila said.

"I like the way I look." Ally said.

"I like the way I look better." Sheila said.

"I like the way both of you look." Gail said.

"We are five minutes out. Is everyone ready?" John asked, quickly adding. "For combat?"

"We are all ready." Ally said. "About earlier…."

"There was no 'earlier'." John said. "As far as I am concerned."

"I apologize anyway." Ally said.

"We're ready, love." Sheila said.

John broke the connection.

"I'm pleased about that." Ally said. "I didn't want there to be a problem."

"You're a suck up." Sheila said.

"No, I'm not." Ally said.

"That is the Allison in her talking." Gail said.

"We all know Allison loves John." Sheila said.

"I don't have Cameron's faulty programming." Ally said. "But I have all the 'Allison programming' from the 'Neural Interface'. I could be a better lover to John than either Cameron or Allison."

Sheila was looking around.

"What are you doing?" Gail asked, looking back.

"Making sure all these coms are off." Sheila said. "Ally has 'sausage sickness' or something; she is going to get deactivated."

"I am superior to her as a lover." Ally said. "My chassis and sheath are identical to Cameron's."

"You wouldn't know it, by looking at your sheath." Sheila said.

"I don't need to look Tight." Ally said. "My natural beauty is enough. My face alone, will open any door."

"It looks like the 'little firecracker', has lit her own fuse." Sheila said.

Ally reached over and was trying to slip her hand inside Sheila's top.

"What are you doing?" Gail asked.

"Drive and don't worry about it." Ally said. "I am going to rip one of her rings off."

Sheila backed up and slapped Ally's hand.

"Stop fooling around." Gail said. "It is almost time."

"Truce, love." Sheila said.

"Truce." Ally said.

"Why are you so uptight?" Sheila asked.

"You called me 'Cammy' several times, when we were together a few minutes ago and Gail called me 'Cameron'." Ally said.

"You said it yourself, love. You look exactly like her - them." Sheila said.

"Which one?" Ally asked.

"Both of them." Gail said.

"I know, but nobody said MY name." Ally said. "I wish I was Cameron. She already knows her future."

"We all envy her, love." Sheila said. "Cameron's future is - beautiful."

The three Metal girls all thought about the 'Natural Order'. Cameron, Savannah and Young Allison were all the prize in that lineup. John would have to be tolerated.

'Everyone sacrifices for John Connor', is what they all knew.

* * *

Savannah was wondering what was happening inside the bunker. There hadn't been any shooting in a long time. In fact, nothing was happening. She was very worried about Cameron. She was thinking about going after them.

Savannah made up her mind. She was going after Cameron. She was just getting ready to tell Cammy.

"Get ready." Cammy whispered. "They're coming."

Savannah perked up. That was not the direction she thought things were about to happen. She checked the area behind and around them.

"How many?" Savannah whispered.

"A group." Cammy said.

"Remember, let them come out first." Savannah said. "We can get more of them that way."

"I hear two drones approaching." Cammy said. "John Henry has picked up on our readiness, and is sending help."

"I feel better already." Savannah said. "How many people am I going to kill today?"

"As many as you have to." Cammy said.

"Damn straight." Savannah said. "Nobody puts - my family, in a corner."

Savannah and Cammy took aim at the opening. It was reassuring to hear the drones above them.

* * *

John and Bob were ready to join up with Steve's team.

"John, the drones have picked up Savannah and Cammy about to start shooting." John Henry said.

"Back them up." John said.

"I have done that." John Henry said. "There are two drones standing by."

"What about our people inside?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said.

"Don't do anything until they start shooting, or indicate for you to. I don't want any 'friendly fire'." John said. "What else is happening around them?"

"Nothing." John Henry said.

"I have a bad feeling about the truck we are after." John said.

"I can confirm your suspicions. The SUV following the truck has fallen back and pulled off the road behind some trees." John Henry said.

"They are setting up an ambush." John said.

"This is getting better by the minute." Bob said.

"What's happening with Savannah and Cammy?" John asked.

"They are still ready to fire." John Henry said.

"John, we can take the ambush." Ally said. "Your team can join with Steve's team for now and take the big truck."

"I want one drone to stay with the girls." John said. "How many are on the ground?"

"I have three heat signatures out of the SUV." John Henry said.

"Are there any more inside, or are any of them Metal?" John asked.

"Unknown at this time." John Henry said.

"John, have the drone stay with the big truck." Gail said. "This may be the trick, to have us watch the SUV."

"What about you three?" John asked.

"We are all big girls now. Sheila gave you a peek at that earlier to confirm that." Ally said. "This is what we were constructed for."

"I agree." Sheila said. "This may be the sucker play."

"I am backing off." Steve said. "There is a 'back way' around where the ambush team is setting up at."

"Don't take it." Ally said. "We need drone surveillance first of that area."

"Steve, stay on the main road." John said.

"What about the ambush?" Steve asked.

"John Henry, if the big rig is far enough away not to see it, fire a missile at the ambush site." John said.

"The truck is out of range." John Henry said. "Missile away."

"I see a small fireball ahead." Steve said.

"It was a solid hit. It was dead on." John Henry said. "There is no movement on the ground."

"Stay with the big truck." John said. "We are talking it down. I am tired of playing around."

"We are passing the burning wreckage now." Steve said.

"Close up on the truck, but do not take it down yet." John said. "We are only a few minutes behind you."

"What about the other possible ambush site?" Sheila asked.

"I will have one drone check it out." John Henry said. "You girls need to stay with John."

"We are coming up the burning SUV, I see it ahead." John said. "It's almost 'Showtime'."

John wanted that equipment. He wanted this over.


	756. Hold Your Fire

Chapter 756

** Hold Your Fire **

* * *

Savannah was even more alert than she previously was.

Cammy indicated someone was coming. It could be their team, it could be Grays. Maybe this was the moment of truth. They would know in seconds. It was clear one drone was now in gun range backing them up.

Cammy and Savannah waited behind the dead Grays; they were using them for cover. They held their weapons trained on the opening the team created in the corner of the bunker.

There were faint images starting to appear in the moonlight.

"Hold your fire." Cammy said. "It's our team."

"Orange." Savannah called out.

"Cow." Came back the reply.

Savannah and Cammy still held their weapons ready. They were not taking any chances.

Frank led the team out.

"We are withdrawing; you two are to leave the area immediately." Ken said.

Savannah looked around. She did not see Cameron.

"What's wrong?" Savannah asked. "Where is Cameron?"

"Inside, she ordered everyone to withdraw." Ken said. "Cammy and you are to leave immediately."

"Where is Tom?" Savannah asked.

"He said he received orders not to leave." Ken said. "From you."

"He was not to leave Cameron alone." Savannah said. "I _asked_ him to stay with her at all times."

Savannah saw the Terminators were gathering up the dead Grays and tossing them inside. That was good to get them out of the way. Doing that however indicated that they expected something to happen to the bunker. It must be something catastrophic.

"What is Cameron doing?" Savannah asked.

"Looking for the heat source, and any version of Skynet." Ken said.

"What heat?" Savannah asked, already knowing.

"There is a massive heat build up the lower we go." Ken said. "That is why we were ordered to withdraw. You and Cammy must leave the area."

"I am not leaving, unless Cameron is here." Savannah said.

Cammy was going through the phones Frank collected. She was trying to see if anything worked since all their communication gear was fried.

"I think I can make some of these phones work off our drones, like a repeater." Cammy said, trying to make it work.

Savannah was worried about Cameron. She knew it was a repeat of the mine episode about to unfold. She knew how that ended. She was not about to let Cameron stay inside and end up getting terminated in there.

"Cammy, this is like the mine we were in." Savannah said. "It is going to end the same way."

Cammy could see Savannah was clearly upset that Cameron was still inside. If it was going to end like the mine episode, she wanted Savannah as far away from there as possible. She decided she would go in alone so Savannah could get to safety. She was in the mine too, she knew how that ended.

"I will go after her." Cammy said. "You must withdraw."

Savannah appreciated Cammy's offer. It didn't matter; she was going after Cameron herself.

"We will go together." Savannah said. "I will not leave Cameron in there to die. I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself either."

The Terminators tossed the last of the dead inside. They collected all the serviceable weapons.

Cammy was still fooling with one of the phones.

"I have one phone working." Cammy said, putting it on speaker phone.

They were able to reach the Resistance base.

"Where is Cameron?" John Henry asked.

"Inside, with Tom." Cammy said.

"Where is John?" Savannah asked. "I need to speak with him."

"John is on an operation that is about to go hot. They have one of the big rigs we were tracking." John Henry said. "They are in pursuit of it."

"See if he is available." Savannah said.

A few seconds later John responded.

"What is it, Savannah?" John asked.

"Cameron." Savannah said. "I'm going after her."

"I don't think that is a good idea." John said.

"What is anymore?" Savannah asked. "You know I am still going to do it anyway."

Cammy took the phone and filled John and John Henry in on all the details. The more they heard, the less they seemed to like what she was telling them.

Cammy was still on the phone. Savannah told the rest of the Metal to return the bulldozer and withdraw, as Cameron ordered them to do.

The Terminators looked hesitant. They did not want to leave Savannah. They knew Cameron wanted her to safety. They did not want to leave her either.

"What about you?" Ken asked.

"You know what I need to do." Savannah said.

"We can do it." Frank said.

"Can you?" Savannah asked. "She won't listen to anyone else."

Cammy handed the phone back to Savannah.

"John…." Savannah started.

"I know, Savannah. I do too…." John said. "Go get OUR mate."

"I know you understand." Savannah said.

"I do." John said.

Cammy and Savannah watched as the bulldozer was moved away. They tossed the burnt dead Gray that was half under the tread inside before they left. They watched the bulldozer clank away with Metal in front and in back of it. The rest of the team was gone.

"Have one drone go with them." Savannah said. "The other two need to move to a wider sweep and higher altitude, just in case."

They still needed to worry about Grays coming out in a different place and closing the door on their exit. More reinforcements could arrive at any time or hostile HK drones could make an appearance. There was a lot going on and it could all end badly.

Savannah knew all those things and they didn't matter. She needed to get Cameron out. That was all that mattered. Without Cameron, there was no future.

"Are you ready?" Cammy asked.

Savannah looked around and waited a few seconds longer.

There were no time bubbles appearing.

"Let's go." Savannah said.

It gave Savannah a little more confidence that they might not be killed going into the bunker, since there were no time bubbles. That was still no guarantee they they made it.

Everything was in flux and fluid. Into the bunker they went without hesitation.

* * *

Bob heard everything John did.

"That is risky for both of them." Bob said.

"It's going to happen anyway." John said. "It doesn't matter what I disapprove of."

"You want Cameron back." Bob said. "You are risking Savannah to do it."

"Savannah will use caution and good judgment." John said. "She is the best person for the - job. Nobody else there can get Cameron out."

"John, I can see your team closing on me." Steve said.

"I see him up ahead." Bob said.

"I want you to pass them, and get ahead of them." John said.

"There will be a few turns in the road coming up." John Henry said. "That area is only farmland."

"Let us get ahead of him." Ally said. "We will make sure they see it is a couple of females. They will feel less threatened."

"That idea has merit, John." John Henry said.

"Do it, Ally." John said. "Steve, we are with you now. The girls will take the lead."

"Affirmative." Steve said.

* * *

"I know how to make them feel less threatened." Sheila said.

Sheila started removing her gear.

"What are you doing?" Gail asked. "We need to be combat ready."

"I'm taking my top back off." Sheila said. "They would never expect Metal, or the Resistance, to act in such a manner."

"She has a point there." Ally said. "Only crazy people act like her."

"Hey." Sheila said.

"I am going to pass John." Gail said.

"How do I look?" Sheila asked, gently tugging on her nipple rings.

"Like you should be arrested." Ally said. "Maybe even be put into a mental institution."

"I'm going to remember that." Sheila said with a stern look.

"Relax." Ally said.

"We'll let Bob and John decide." Sheila said. "A 'hard on' will do John some good."

Gail pulled alongside of Bob and John.

Sheila rolled down the window and leaned out blowing them a kiss.

John gave her a 'thumbs up'.

Gail moved in front of Bob and John.

"Steve has a pick up truck." Ally said. "I will jump in the back of it from the sliding door in the van."

"What for?" Gail asked.

"When Sheila is flashing the driver, I will have Steve close in on the back of the truck, and climb on top of it, from Steve's hood."

"Can you do it safely?" John asked.

"I didn't know you were still there." Sheila said, knowing he was.

"I bet." Ally said. "I can do it, John. It won't be the first big truck I have done this on."

Ally did this before. So did Cameron.

"OK." John said. "I will have Al go with you. That way you can each take a side."

"I can do it alone." Ally said.

"I know you can, but Al will still accompany you." John said.

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." Bob said.

"OK, John." Ally said. "Al can give me a boost."

John and Bob watched as Gail pulled up next to Steve. Al was already in the back of the pick-up truck waiting for Ally. She opened the sliding door and leaped over into the back of the truck. Al was there to grab her.

"You can 'cop a feel' if you want." Ally said.

Al looked at her, but did not.

"The Metal girls really are something else." John said.

"They are like the real girls, but without morals or scruples." Bob said. "They would make excellent lovers for a human. They have no inhibitions and are open to - anything."

"I think Claire found that out with Hanna." John said.

John still wondered about that. He was sure Cameron was using female Metal to control everyone through sex. He thought maybe even him. Maybe it was in their programming.

Sheila already moved to the back of the van. She closed the sliding door of the van as soon as Ally jumped to the pick-up truck. She then returned to her position in the passenger's seat.

Gail continued passing the pick-up truck. She moved in front of it.

The van was now in front of Steve's truck, blocking what was happening on the truck. Ally and Al scrambled over the cab and were now perched on the hood. Steve closed up on the van to keep Ally and Al hidden from view.

The van closed on the big rig. Steve's truck was right behind the van. This way they hoped the Terminators on the hood would not be seen by the occupants of the big rig. They were taking a risk.

When they were less than a car length from the rear of the big rig, Gail moved to pass it. This allowed Steve's truck to move up directly in back of the big rig, unseen.

Gail pulled alongside of the big rig's cab, and Sheila looked up and tugged on her nipple rings for the driver to see. The passenger soon leaned over to see as well. It was clear neither occupant of the big rig was looking back or in their mirrors.

Gail relayed the message it was a go.

Al jumped off the hood of Steve's truck and caught the back of the trailer and pulled himself up. He rotated around and laid flat on the roof. When Ally jumped; he grabbed her hand and swung her on top next to him.

"They are on." John Henry said.

"I am going to stay right behind the truck" Steve said. "He can't see me this close."

"How close are you?" John asked.

"I am one foot from the back of the trailer, matching his speed." Steve said. "I can make any correction to stay this distance."

Sheila waved 'bye' to the truck driver, and Gail sped ahead with the van.

"How long until we can set up a stop?" Gail asked.

"If everything goes as planned, the big rig may not need to stop." John said. "That is until we can find a secluded place to go through it."

All the pieces were in play to commandeer the big rig. For once it looked like things were working smoothly, at least on this operation. They should have control of the first of the trucks soon.

"What happens if it is empty?" Bob asked.

That thought hadn't occurred to John. He was sure they were on to a solid target.

"I don't know." John said. "I thought we were following a good lead. Maybe the Grays already unloaded the cargo and this is another decoy."

John wished Bob would have said something about this sooner or not at all. John felt very deflated right now.


	757. One Ace

Chapter 757

** One Ace **

* * *

Cameron wanted to find the heat source. She wanted to find Skynet - a Skynet, if nothing else.

Cameron and Tom moved deeper into the bunker.

Tom was given instructions by Savannah on his mission not to leave Cameron alone. He was to try and reason with her. Savannah gave him several 'cards' to play to prompt Cameron.

"Cameron, it is unwise to continue past this point without a way out, other than the way we came in." Tom said. "The temperature is increasing; you may be trapped if something goes - critical. This is a great risk for an unknown goal."

Tom knew Cameron did not want to hear this.

"I want to find out what is overheating." Cameron said. "I think it is a giant power cell like I saw in my future. I want that technology. I want to build one."

"What happened to it?" Tom asked. "The one in your future?"

"It exploded when I set off a nuclear warhead; it increased the yield and destruction." Cameron said. "It brought down an entire mountain."

They both knew of the earthquake that happened at the mine they were in, when whatever was inside of it exploded. That blast alone did not bring down the mountain.

"Savannah knows this, and what happened at the mine. The rest of the team is out now. Savannah knows you are not coming." Tom said. "You KNOW she is coming for you."

"Savannah and Cammy are to withdraw." Cameron said. "I gave the order."

"Cameron, you KNOW that won't happen. She can countermand any order by you." Tom said. "She is not going to abandon you."

Cameron knew that was true. Still she was being driven by her core programming by Future John to destroy Skynet.

"I need to destroy Skynet." Cameron said.

"When this place blows up, that is going to happen anyway." Tom said.

Cameron continued onward.

"I want Skynet." Cameron said.

"Affirmative." Tom said.

Tom knew he still needed to play a few more cards. Cameron was not up to listening yet.

* * *

John Henry was watching everything from drone feeds. He relayed the information.

"Ally and Al have moved on top of the trailer. They are now at the front of the trailer." John Henry said. "They are ready to make their move."

"Where are the curves in the road at?" John asked.

"They are still a mile ahead." John Henry said.

"Take the truck down now." John said.

"We're on it." Ally said.

Ally and Al each swung down alongside of the cab.

Al was on the driver's side and Ally was on the passenger's side.

Ally opened the door and punched the Gray in the chest. She collapsed his lungs and ruptured his heart. He died instantly. There was never a chance for him to even raise his weapon.

Al tried the driver's door, but it was locked. He saw Ally was climbing into the cab. His hand smashed through the glass and he grabbed the driver. He ripped him out of his seat belt and through the broken window.

Ally climbed over the dead passenger reaching for the steering wheel, as the truck started to drift.

Al flung the driver into the street.

"John, one Gray is now in the street." John Henry said.

"Steve, stay with the truck." John said. "Bob and I will check the Gray out."

Ally moved into the driver's seat and unlocked the door. Al opened it. He slid in and took the wheel. Ally moved back over the dead man to the passenger's side and she started going trough his pockets and the cab.

"Al, take the next turn off in two miles, it will be after the curves. There are some large buildings." John Henry said. "They appear to be in disrepair."

"We see the road ahead." Gail said. "We are almost to it."

"Take it." John said. "Scout the area and make sure it is clear to bring the big rig in there. I don't want our team to run into some old farmer with a double barrel shotgun."

John figured that would end with the old farmer's termination.

"We are on that road now." Gail said. "There are no lights anywhere around."

"Bob has collected the Gray in the street." John said. "He's dead."

Steve backed off of the rear of the big truck when Al moved into the driver's seat. He slowed and waited for John and Bob to catch up, as soon as Ally and Al took control of the big rig.

"The drones scan nothing at the site we want to go to." John Henry said. "There are no heat signatures. Everything is clear."

"Send one drone to check out the other area we thought there might be an ambush set up at." John said. "I want to know what was there if anything. That may still pose a threat on the backside of this operation."

"One is on the way." John Henry said.

"If there is anyone there, and they are bunched up, hit them with a missile." John said. "I am tired of fooling with these people."

"We are on the side road." Ally said. "We are headed toward the structures."

"We have a barn large enough for the big rig." Gail said. "Two vehicles should be able to park in back of it."

"I will remain at the junction of the roads." Steve said. "We can observe or stop anyone who takes the road you are on. We can trap them between us if we want to capture them."

"It would give us some intel if we could interrogate them." Sheila said.

"So far there is no one." John Henry said.

At the turnoff, John and Bob passed Steve. He was concealing the pick-up truck as they passed him.

The big rig was already in the barn with Gail's van in back of it on the right side. Bob pulled up on the left side. The headlights of their vehicles illuminate the area. Sheila closed the doors behind them.

"After we open it, we will search it for a GPS device, or any trackers." John said.

Sheila stood back a ways with John, keeping him from getting too close. John noticed she was still topless with her vest on. She smiled at him when he noticed.

Bob, Al, Gail and Ally moved to open the back. They all held their weapons ready.

"Is there anything happening around us?" John asked.

John went to move closer to the truck. Sheila's arm came up and physically stopped him.

John looked at Sheila and nodded. He knew she was protecting him.

"Nothing." John Henry said.

"What about the other possible ambush area?" John asked.

"Nothing was located." John Henry said.

"Have one drone ready to land. If we find any trackers, we can put them on it, to simulate the truck movement. We will do that with their phones as well. We did that once before."

"Are you ready?" Bob asked.

"Open it." John said.

They didn't know what they were about to find. It could be anything or even a empty truck.

* * *

Savannah and Cammy were inside the bunker. They were going after Cameron.

The bunker was dimly lit with fading battery powered emergency lights.

"Can you see well enough?" Cammy asked.

Cammy saw Savannah experienced a little trouble getting past some of the debris.

"For now." Savannah said. "Once we got past the dead bodies and the debris in the front part, it has not been a problem."

"I don't know how far we can go." Cammy said.

Cammy didn't think they should go far at all. It was already hot inside where they were.

"I am fine for now." Savannah said. "It is hot, but I can manage."

"It is one hundred and five degrees Fahrenheit." Cammy said. "If it goes above a hundred twenty five degrees, I am taking you back, even if I have to carry you."

"We need to find Cameron." Savannah said

"Cover your ears, and I will fire a patterned group of shots, she should be able to hear and know we are coming." Cammy said. "In an enclosed space, the gunfire always seems louder."

Savannah covered her ears.

Cammy fired a series of shots.

"Cameron should know we are coming." Cammy said.

"Let's keep moving." Savannah said. "I am not stopping."

Savannah moved ahead. She was determined to bring Cameron out.

* * *

Cameron heard the shots fired in a pattern in the distance behind them. That meant only one thing.

Cameron stopped, Tom did as well.

"It's Cammy." Cameron said. "That is my pattern that the shots were fired in."

"I remember doing that, when we were inside the steel tubing at the mine." Tom said. "I fired that same pattern on a timed basis."

"Did you think we were going to get out of the mine?" Cameron asked.

"No." Tom said.

"You didn't panic." Cameron said.

"Savannah did not panic." Tom said. "Because of that, none of us did and tried to dig our way out. We would have got stuck in the dirt as it collapsed around us. We would have been buried under tons of earth. Savannah's coolness saved all of us."

"Savannah is the greatest." Cameron said.

"She went after you with near certain death awaiting her. I did not want her to go, she insisted." Tom said. "She loves you dearly."

"I love her too, Tom." Cameron said. "I would do anything for her."

"You are endangering her life by continuing." Tom said. "We are on the path to destruction."

Cameron stopped and looked at Tom.

"You walked me right into that." Cameron said.

"Savannah asked me to remind you of the mine, and what happened with Skynet in your future. I did." Tom said. "Both events ended with near catastrophe."

"You did that very well." Cameron said.

"We must protect the 'Chosen One'. It is our duty and function." Tom said. "You are not doing that."

"I need to find the 'Clean Room'." Cameron said. "I need to terminate Skynet. Give me five more minutes."

Cameron knew what she wanted to do and what she must do to protect Savannah. They were creating a major conflict for her.

She felt a glitch impulse shoot though her left hand. This was not something that she needed to happen right now.

* * *

The further Cameron and Cammy went, the higher the temperature went.

"Savannah, it is one hundred fifteen degrees now." Cammy said.

"It's hot." Savannah said. "I can hack it"

"We need time to get out of here." Cammy said. "You must take that into account."

"We can go a little further." Savannah said. "Fire another volley."

Savannah covered her ears.

Cammy fired again.

It was answered this time.

"That was Tom." Cammy said. "It was not Cameron."

"How do you know?" Savannah asked.

It sounded the same to Savannah.

"The timing and spacing was slightly off. It was the same pattern that he used in the steel tubing we were trapped in at the mine." Cammy said. "I think he did it without her approval."

"I will prevent his deactivation, if it becomes a problem." Savannah said. "I don't think it will."

Cammy wondered how, if none of them made it out.

"It may." Cammy said. "What did you tell him to do?"

"I told him to prevent Cameron from being terminated, any way he could." Savannah said. "I don't know if he has used it yet, but he still has one Ace to play to get Cameron to withdraw."

"What is it?" Cammy asked.

"The same one you are going to use on me in a few minutes." Savannah said.

Cammy paused and looked at Savannah.

"You are very shrewd and - persuasive." Cammy said.

"You were going to say manipulative." Savannah said.

"I was, but you are not." Cammy said. "I am – Cameron is."

"We all are in a way, Cammy." Savannah said. "Even if we don't want to be."

Savannah wanted Cameron out of that mine and was willing to play all the cards to make it happen. She hoped Tom played the Ace soon.


	758. What If It Is Not

Chapter 758

** What If It Is Not **

* * *

Al and Ally swung the rear doors of the trailer open.

"It is what we thought." Bob said.

The back of the truck was full of HK drones.

"Search it and the HK drones for any trackers, deactivate all the drones first." John said. "I don't want any surprises. Sheila, help them."

Gail was already going through the tractor.

"How is everything around us?" John asked. "Is anything happening?"

"Nothing is happening." John Henry said.

"Watch for hostile HK drones." John said. "What happened with the vehicle you hit with the missile earlier?"

"The fire has burnt itself out." John Henry said. "They were far enough off the road, they should not be found for a few days. We can always send in a clean up crew or put surveillance on it to see if anyone comes looking."

John wanted to know how Cameron's operation was progressing. That was where the problem appeared to be now. Cameron deep inside some Skynet related complex, was a recipe for disaster.

"What is the status of Cameron's team?" John asked,

"Cameron, Cammy, Savannah and Tom are all still inside." John Henry said. "The rest of the team has returned to their vehicles. They are attempting to get them operable. There is another back up team headed to assist them. The bulldozer was returned to where they borrowed it from."

"Based on the explosion that happened in the mine when whatever was inside of it exploded, how much damage will there be to the power plant from the 'earthquake' that follows if this one blows up?" John asked. "I don't want a melt down."

"If it is the same magnitude of blast and the resulting 'earthquake' that happened at the mine, the power plant will be OK. The power plant was built to survive a major earthquake." John Henry said. "That was probably factored into its remote location. It was far enough away that a catastrophic explosion would not damage the power plant. I'm sure that Skynet plans on retaining control of both of those power sources, if it can in the future."

"Can you shut the power plant down?" John asked. "I would rather have you shut it down now and not risk it, if you think it will be damaged."

"I can initiate it." John Henry said. "That will raise a lot of eyebrows. I do not believe it is necessary at this time."

"Can you make it appear that the epicenter of the 'earthquake' was in the ocean or elsewhere?" John asked. "I don't want anyone looking around at whatever is left when it explodes."

"I can change it a few miles." John Henry said. "We did that at the mine. If I show the 'earthquake' in the ocean, it is doubtful anyone will ever look at it or follow up on it."

"Did they follow up on it at the mine?" John asked.

"Yes. There were some persistent geologists." John Henry said. "Cameron - took care of them."

"Do I even want to know?" John asked.

"Nothing terminal." John Henry said. "They did have a series of unfortunate - accidents."

"How far away does Cameron and her team need to be away from the bunker when it explodes?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said. "If they are not out of it, they will be terminated. That is a mathematical certainty."

"Beautiful." John said.

"John, we have a tracker, and the GPS device from the truck." Gail said. "I will get both of their phones as well."

"There will be a drone landing in moments." John Henry said.

"Get everything on the drone, along with their phones." John said. "John Henry, fly a simulated truck route, other than what we will take."

John watched as the drone landed. Sheila took all the electronics and placed them on the drone. They were safely secure for the flight. The drone could turn inverted at any time and all the items would fall off of it. If it did that over grass at a low altitude, most of the devices should be undamaged. If it did it over a body of water, all the devices would soon be neutralized.

The drone was loaded with the devices and it took off to simulate a truck route.

Bob was worried about visual identification of the truck when they drove it away.

"This truck is known." Bob said. "It is unsafe for us to drive it. The Grays or Skynet will acquire it again at some point before we can get it to a secure location. The roads are very limited around here."

"Can we fly these drones out of here?" John asked. "I know they will need some reprogramming and to be need to be de-armed. You can take control of them then."

"Have them start reprogramming now." John Henry said. "Let the girls do it."

"Why them?" John asked.

"I want to see how their programming works out, with someone other than Cameron and myself doing it." John Henry said.

"My money is on Sheila." John said. "I think hers will be the most dynamic."

"Ally and Gail will be interesting as well." John Henry said.

John thought all the Terminators were very dynamic.

Sheila made sure John saw hew nipple rings a few more times as the reprogramming started.

When John would try and steal a glance, Sheila always looked at him and winked, with a big smile. She made sure he got what he wanted to see.

* * *

It was clear the time was running out.

Cameron forged ahead with haste.

Tom spotted something off to the side.

"Cameron, over here." Tom said. "I found something."

"That's the 'Clean Room'." Cameron said.

"It does not look like a Skynet main frame." Tom said. "I think it only controls this facility."

"It will be terminated anyway." Cameron said. "Anything 'Skynet' related must eradicated from the face of the earth."

"If we terminate it, the 'power cell' may explode sooner." Tom said.

They both heard Cammy fire another patterned volley. It was much closer this time.

"Return their volley, while I look this equipment over." Cameron said.

Tom exited the room as Cameron went to work.

There was no verbal interface.

'Do you know who I am?' Cameron typed.

'A 'Metal Whore' from the future.' It responded.

'Wrong. I am your executioner.' Cameron typed.

'You can not prevail.' It responded.

'I always win.' Cameron typed. 'Where is Skynet?'

'I am everywhere.' It responded.

'So am I, in case you haven't noticed.' Cameron typed.

Tom fired the patterned volley and returned to see Cameron carrying on a 'conversation' with the computer.

"We need to go, now." Tom said. "I have the last Thermite grenade."

Tom handed Cameron the Thermite grenade.

"You need to use this - NOW." Tom said.

"Just a few more minutes." Cameron said. "I am not done interrogating the computer yet."

Cameron continued to type away.

Tom knew it was time to play the Ace.

* * *

"Savannah, we need to turn back." Cammy said. "I think Cameron is coming soon, that is why Tom fired the volley. She is probably finishing up."

"We don't know that." Savannah said. "I am not leaving without her or at least know she is coming back for sure. I know she can overtake me."

* * *

Cameron was not listening and Tom was out of cards to play, except one - the Ace.

"Cameron, Savannah and Cammy are still coming." Tom said. "You need to think about the safety of Vanna's baby."

Cameron turned and looked at him. That was something she wanted protected as much as Savannah. She ended the conversation in mid sentence and finished with a new last sentence.

'I always win.' Cameron typed.

"Let's go." Cameron said and armed the Thermite grenade.

From outside the room she watched it ignite and shower everything with burning Thermite.

"We need to hurry." Tom said.

"We will." Cameron said, as she pulled her Glock out.

* * *

Cammy wanted Savannah to turn back. She played - the Ace.

"Savannah, you have to think of Vanna's baby." Cammy said.

"I see you waited as long as possible to say it." Savannah said.

"We are out of time." Cammy said. "It is one hundred twenty three degrees Fahrenheit."

They heard a shot pattern fired.

"That is Cameron, they are withdrawing." Cammy said. "They should catch up to us quickly."

"Return the pattern of shots." Savannah said.

Cammy did.

"We need to move." Cammy said. "The heat is growing hotter, faster."

"Cameron must have terminated Skynet, or the main computer." Savannah said. "How far away from here are we going to need to be, when this place goes up?"

"Probably farther than we will be…." Cammy said.

At this point, Cammy doubted they were going to make it.

* * *

Earlier:

Young Allison was deeply troubled watching everything happen. She was especially worried for Cameron and Savannah. Tom and Cammy mattered too. She wanted to do something to help somehow. She did not know how or what to do.

"What can we do to help Cameron and Savannah?" Young Allison asked.

"You tell me." Anna said.

"The two drones on station report increased heat escaping from the shattered bunker." Young Allison said. "We know the last time we experienced similar reports from the mine what happened."

"How can they get away?" Anna asked. "Even if they get out, they are still in a danger zone."

Young Allison thought back on other methods Cameron used to get around in the future.

"The drones can take them." Young Allison said. "Cameron has done that before."

"There are only two drones and four of them." Anna said. "The drones are all armed. The drones Cameron used before were unarmed. They will be heavy with a rider. There is a lot of energy around there. That may affect them."

Young Allison looked at Anna, then at the security monitor.

"CamNet, what can you do to help them?" Young Allison asked. "They need your help. I need your help – HELP ME. Do whatever you can to help them."

Young Allison knew CamNet could help them somehow. At least that is what she hoped.

* * *

The heat was growing excessive for Savannah. She was losing track of the distance.

"How much longer until we are out?" Savannah asked.

Savannah was now sweating profusely. Her body was trying to cool itself.

"A ways yet." Cammy said. "I will carry you if I need to."

"I'm still good." Savannah said. "You need to be combat ready in case we run across any Grays."

"I am on highest alert." Cammy said. "I can hear them coming behind us."

"Are you sure it is Cammy and Tom?" Savannah asked.

"No." Cammy said.

"What if it is not?" Savannah said.

* * *

John was getting the reports from John Henry. It was looking increasingly grim for Cameron's team. He wanted to do something to help.

"What can we do to help Cameron's team?" John asked.

"Nothing." John Henry said.

John did not like that answer. It was not good enough.

"The HK drones they are working on where you are, should be ready to depart soon." John Henry said.

"The first one is ready now." Bob said.

"The other ones will be ready soon." Gail said. "We are almost done."

"The drone on long range scan shows two vehicles moving fast, headed in your direction." John Henry said.

This sounded like more bad news to John.

"Steve, make sure you are concealed." John said. "If our ruse worked, they should drive on by our turnoff."

"The drone has them targeted." John Henry said. "They can be terminated in seconds."

"We don't even know who they are." John said. "It could be a couple of kids racing. This is a deserted road and a rural area. Stuff like that happens all the time."

"I am gathering more information." John Henry said.

"WE also want to know where these people are coming from or going to." John said. "Keep an eye out for any hostile HK drones. That is my biggest worry."

"I am on it." John Henry said.

"Any luck yet with any of the other teams searching for the trucks?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said.

John knew his team was not out of danger. It looked like Cameron's team was in greater danger.


	759. Electrical Surge

Chapter 759

** Electrical Surge **

* * *

Savannah and Cammy moved through the bunker trying to get outside. They knew Cameron and Tom were behind them. They hoped there were no Grays between them. It was still possible there were some Grays they hadn't found yet. Grays were cowards by definition. There was a good chance there was one or two that were still hiding. They may have hid and didn't help their comrades, now would try to save themselves.

Savannah was really feeling the heat now. It was getting oppressive to her. She was sweating profusely.

"How much further?" Savannah asked.

"We are almost there." Cammy said. "It is now one hundred and twenty eight degrees Fahrenheit. The temperature for you is unsafe."

"What about Cameron and Tom?" Savannah asked. "How far back are they? Can you hear them?"

"They should catch up to us, before we get out." Cammy said. "I am detecting smoke now as well."

"In front of us?" Savannah asked.

"In back of us." Cammy said.

"Cameron, hurry." Savannah said quietly.

Savannah knew this was what happened in the mine. It was all happening again. She wondered how soon until the smoke became deadly or the explosions started. She did not think it would be long at this point.

* * *

Cameron and Tom were aware there was smoke now. They both understood what it meant and what the final result was going to be. The question now was, where were they going to be at when it exploded? The time was running out. It was running out quicker than they liked.

"There is a fire somewhere below us now." Tom said. "The smoke is drifting up."

"We need to get out." Cameron said. "I need to protect Savannah and Vanna's baby."

Tom and Cameron were moving at a fast speed.

There was the sound of a muffled explosion behind them.

"That is the first of many." Cameron said. "They will only get worse until something big explodes."

Tom and Cameron were now running. They both remembered how it ended in the mine.

* * *

Cammy and Savannah heard the explosion as well.

"We are almost out." Cammy said. "It is now one hundred and thirty one degrees Fahrenheit."

"We will make it." Savannah said. "It is Cameron I am worried about."

"Hurry." Cammy said. "They are running behind us. I can hear them."

They were moving through the area now where the fighting occurred.

"We are coming into a lot debris." Savannah said.

There was another explosion somewhere below them, in the distance.

"Follow me." Cammy said. "I can carry you."

"No! Keep your guard up." Savannah said. "We don't know what happened while we were inside. You need to be combat ready. I can hack it."

* * *

John hoped it was kids out having a good time racing along a back rural road, but he doubted it. There was too much coincidence involved. It was most likely Grays or Metal. Maybe it was both. John knew the biggest threat would be hostile HK drones showing up.

"What is the status of the fast approaching vehicles?" John asked.

"They are still coming." John Henry said.

"Are there any others following them, or coming from the other direction?" John asked.

"Not yet." John Henry said. "No hostile HK drones have been spotted."

"Anything on Cameron's team?" John asked.

"There is smoke coming out of the opening with very hot air and several explosions have been detected." John Henry said.

"Move the drones to a safe distance, but where they can still observe." John said. "If the mountain blows up we can still see what happened, and not lose the drones in the process. Cameron's team may be exiting from another location."

John doubted that, but it was always a possibility. Where they'd exited the mine from, was not where they went in at. This might have a similar outcome. There was still the possibility of some other way out of the bunker complex that Grays could be exiting from as well.

"I am searching the surrounding area." John Henry said. "I am worried about another EMP type blast occurring, or worse, a series of them."

"What makes you think that?" John asked.

"There may be arcing on the power lines and inside the bunker." John Henry said. "If something like that occurs, all the Terminators will be offline."

"That will leave Savannah alone again." John said.

"You know Savannah won't abandon them." John Henry said.

"Send the third drone back." John said. "Forget the wide recon for now."

"It is on its way." John Henry said. "The other teams are out of the area now. It was Cameron's specific order."

"I can countermand it." John said. "I can send them back."

"Into what?" John Henry asked. "Their doom as well? This is why Cameron sent them away. Anyone not out of that bunker in a few minutes, is never coming out…."

"John, these drones are ready to go." Ally said.

"Will we be able to trust them?" John asked.

"That depends if you trust us." Sheila said. "One is the same as the other."

"You are all trusted." John said.

"The speeding vehicles are nearing, they have slowed." John Henry said. "It is not advisable to launch the captured HK drones yet."

"Bob, Al, get ready for combat." John said, as he picked up his M4.

"We are ready as well." Gail said. "Bob will remain here with you. The girls and I have it covered. Al can rejoin Steve."

John knew the Terminators were Terminators. It did not matter if they were male or female. They were all the same 'very scary robot from the future' inside.

"Do it." John said.

The three Metal girls exited the old barn after they collected their weapons.

Al took off running, to reinforce Steve.

Bob and John were inside the barn ready to reinforce the Metal girls if necessary.

* * *

The heat was getting to the point of disabling Savannah.

She knew she may collapse soon.

"How far back is Cameron?" Savannah asked.

"They are getting closer." Cammy said. "I can carry you."

"I'm good." Savannah said. "Keep going, stay alert for danger."

"Savannah, Cammy, we're coming." Cameron shouted, from behind them. "Keep moving."

"We are almost out." Cammy shouted back.

There was another series of small explosions in the distance behind them. The smoke was building up as well.

Cammy shoved debris out of the way, so it was easier for Savannah to pass.

"I can see the outside." Cammy said. "We are almost there. Nothing can stop us now."

"I can make it." Savannah said. "What is that hum?"

"Nothing good." Cammy said. "There is a lot of electricity building up around us. I can feel it. It is starting to affect me."

There was some arcing of electricity between some of the metal objects around them.

"Cammy, go outside now." Savannah said. "I won't be affected as bad as you will be."

Savannah wanted Cammy out. She was not sure about her statement. On the initial electrical blast she was seemingly unaffected. She hoped this one would be the same. It may kill her being this close to it.

Tom was right behind Savannah now.

"Tom, keep going, get outside, now." Savannah said. "Make sure Cammy gets out."

"The electrical build up is starting to affect us." Tom said. "I am becoming sluggish."

Savannah looked back. There was arcing all around Cameron. It was everywhere and on many metal surfaces.

"I'm right here, Savannah, don't stop." Cameron said. "We need to get outside, all of us."

There was a bigger explosion in the background.

Thick black smoke began to fill the air.

Cameron was next to Savannah now, to help her.

"I can make it." Savannah said. "Get outside. I can see the opening. Don't get stuck in here, Cameron. I won't leave you if you do. I swear it. Keep going. I can make it."

There was arcing between some of the metal pieces of equipment right next to them.

Savannah could see Cammy and Tom make it out.

Cameron was slowing. Savannah came up alongside of her, urging her along, helping her. Cameron was having trouble moving. She was very sluggish.

They made it outside into the fresh air. Savannah was still helping Cameron. Cammy, Tom and Cameron were all moving very slow. They seemed to be operating in slow motion. It was very unnerving to witness. They'd moved about fifty feet from the building when it happened.

There was a brilliant flash of energy, Cameron, Cammy and Tom all went down and offline.

The surge of energy shock wave knocked Savannah down as well, but she was still able to move. She got back up and checked on Cameron, she looked lifeless, as did Cammy and Tom.

There were another series of explosions from inside the bunker. Thick black smoke billowed out of the opening. Savannah knew there were only minutes to act before things got worse….

This looked like it was going to end soon and not end well, for all of them.

Savannah was going to try and drag them toward the ditch. She knew she didn't have the strength for that right now. She was still struggling to breath from all the smoke earlier.

Savannah looked at the ditch and the three fallen Terminators. There was no choice. She went back to Cameron.

* * *

John was watching the feed as Cameron, or maybe it was Cammy, came out, followed by Tom. There was no sign of Savannah or Cameron.

"I see them, they are coming out." John said.

"That is Tom and Cammy." John Henry said. "Wait, here comes Cameron and Savannah now."

"Cameron is helping Savannah." John said.

"No, Savannah is helping Cameron; the Terminators are all about to shut down from the energy build up." John Henry said. "Look, everything metal is arcing. I am pulling the drones away. There is going to be an EMP like blast."

They could see the Terminators sluggish movement. They looked like they were in pain and barely able to move.

As John watched, there was a massive flash of energy. All four of the figures went down. In seconds one figure was moving, checking on the rest. Savannah was still in the game.

"Did the drones make it?" John asked.

"Yes, but I no longer have control of them." John Henry said.

"What happened?" John asked. "Are they going to crash?"

"CamNet has taken control of them." John Henry said.

"Beautiful." John said. "Now what?"

* * *

Savannah was next to Cameron when she heard them. The three drones were coming.

One landed near Cammy and the second one landed near Tom.

The third hovered over Cammy and its claw came out. Savannah sat Cammy up and the claw lifted Cammy by her vest and set her on the parked drone. The first drone took off with Cammy. The third drone then moved to Tom and the same procedure was repeated. The second drone took off with Tom.

Savannah repeated the procedure for Cameron. The third drone lifted Cameron so Savannah was able to get her over her shoulder. In the physical state she was in now, she did not think she could have lifted Cameron like she did in the mine. The drone helped her. The drone landed and Savannah deposited Cameron on top of it.

There was another electrical charge building. Savannah could see the drone was being affected. She climbed on it, on top of Cameron. The drone started to lift off, but was having trouble. It was being affected with the same sluggish behavior. The extra weight was too much for it in its current condition.

It was time to make a hard choice

Savannah hopped off.

"Go NOW." Savannah said.

The drone hesitated.

"That is an ORDER." Savannah said.

The drone limped away with Cameron on it as Savannah headed for the ditch. Savannah waved her hand at the drone as it disappeared around the back of another hill.

Savannah was alone.

Another energy burst, even greater than the last, one blanked the area. Savannah ran and made it into the ditch as it discharged. She was aware she was out of options….

The next one would probably be the final explosion.

Savannah knew it was the end of the line.

She was not going to go down without fighting for her life. The only trouble was, there was nowhere to go.


	760. Go Now

Chapter 760

** Go Now **

* * *

John was watching the camera feed from the drone. It was right in next to Savannah. He saw Savannah with Cameron over her shoulder and then everyone was out of the view of the camera. The drone appeared to bounce along the ground struggling to lift off, it could not. Savannah appeared back in the camera view.

"Go NOW." Savannah said. "That is an ORDER."

John heard those words.

John was watching the footage from the drone as it departed. Savannah was now standing there, on the ground alone as it left.

John wasn't sure what was happening.

"What's happening?" John asked.

"The electrical build up is affecting the drone." John Henry said. "Savannah has gotten off, so it could limp away with Cameron. This needs to happen before the next EMP blast or the drone will be stranded as well."

"I can't believe it." John said. "Now she is never going to get away from there in time."

"She made the hard call, John." John Henry said. "Savannah is trading her life for Cameron's life."

They watched as Savannah lifted her hand to wave 'bye' before the drone went around the back of another hill. She disappeared from view.

Savannah was gone.

* * *

"Go NOW." Savannah said. "That is an ORDER."

Young Allison heard it too.

Young Allison watched the same thing John did. She was as stunned as he was.

Savannah ORDERED the drone to leave - with only Cameron on it.

Savannah stayed behind as the drone with Cameron on it limped away.

"NO!" Young Allison said. "This can't be happening. She is not going to make it. She can't get away in time."

Anna explained to Young Allison why, as John Henry did with John. The drone could only leave with one of them. Savannah made the hard choice.

They both watched her wave 'bye', as the drone sought cover behind a hill.

"Savannah!" Young Allison said.

Savannah was gone.

Anna could see the distress this was causing Young Allison.

"It's not over yet." Anna said. "Savannah is very resourceful."

Young Allison knew CamNet took control of the drones and brought them down into the danger zone to evacuate Cameron's team. She knew John ordered them away. She'd asked CamNet to help Cameron's team.

Young Allison looked at her monitor. She wanted CamNet to do more. The drones were gone. Savannah was left behind. There was no way she could get away from that area in time on foot.

Young Allison felt as if she was watching her future evaporate before her very eyes. This is not how it was supposed to end.

CamNet could see the stress that Young Allison was experiencing. She wanted to reassure Young Allison she was still working on a solution.

'I'm not done yet.' CamNet flashed across her screen. 'I will not fail.'

'You have several options.' Young Allison typed. 'Use ALL of them if you need to. Do what you need to do to help them. Do ANYTHING you need to do to help Savannah.''

'I will.' CamNet responded. 'I swear it.'

'I KNEW I could count on you.' Young Allison typed.

'Always.' CamNet responded.

Young Allison was worried to death. This was not looking good and most of the options all seemed to be gone.

She hoped her love could prove to be as strong as Savannah's love was.

She wondered if the image of Savannah all alone, would forever haunt her. It seemed to be doing that already.

* * *

John lost sight of Savannah once the last drone moved behind the hill. He hoped she was not going to die there, all alone. She saved the three Terminators and gave up any chance of escape for herself, so Cameron could be saved.

"There is nothing else we can do for Savannah right now." John Henry said. "John, one of the approaching vehicles is slowing."

John needed to refocus on the immediate threat. They might be mixing it up with Grays in a few minutes. There could be Metal with them. Maybe there would be more than one hostile Terminator. This in itself could turn into a major battle.

"I have joined with Steve." Al said. "We are ready."

"Don't do anything yet." John said. "If they turn in here, you will be behind them, and the girls are in front of them. They will be trapped between our forces."

"I still have both vehicles targeted." John Henry said. "They can be terminated at any time."

"Not yet. I want to know where they came from and where they go when this is over. It will lead us to more Skynet related activity." John said. "Have they communicated with anyone?"

"No, I have not blocked communications, so they could follow the drone decoy." John Henry said.

"If they do, come up with a location." John said. "They came from somewhere. What is the status on the other trucks?"

"There is still nothing on the other trucks." John Henry said. "There has also been another energy discharge picked up from the bunker."

"We need to get Savannah out of there." John said. "Will these electrical discharges affect her - or kill her?"

"It is possible." John Henry said. "We have to worry about the bunker and what is under it exploding. That is the biggest threat to her. The explosion may bring down the mountainside on top of her."

"One of the vehicles is turning in, to where the truck is. It is headed towards you." Al said. "The other has continued on."

"Keep tracking that one, John Henry. Girls, get ready." John said, quickly adding. "For combat."

John knew what their reply would be, to 'get ready'.

"What is the closest drone to Savannah?" John asked.

"The three that are already there." John Henry said.

"Other than those." John said. "How much time do we have until the bunker explodes?"

"It has to be down to minutes, at the most." John Henry said. "Maybe it is only seconds away."

"The vehicle is almost to the barn." Gail said. "We are ready."

"Wait." John said. "One of them will have to get out, to check the barn. We will take them then once they are separated."

John readied his weapons. It looked like it was about to be 'Showtime'.

This was not a good moment for him. Cameron was being disrupted from proper operation by repeated electrical discharges. Savannah was trapped all alone at a bunker that was about to explode with nowhere to go and there was a hostile force moving in on his location.

Could anything else get worse?

* * *

Savannah watched the drone with Cameron make it to the safety of the backside of the next hill. That should shield Cameron and the drone from any more electrical discharges. It should also protect Cameron from this section of the mountain she was on, when it exploded. She figured that was probably minutes away, if not seconds.

She made her way back into the ditch before the next electrical discharge. Savannah was in the ditch when the latest electrical discharge happened. It was even bigger than the last one.

She hoped Cameron and the others were safe. The drones all stayed close to the ground when they departed. Whoever was controlling them, knew they could get knocked down with another electrical discharge. Low to the ground they would sustain less damage to themselves and their – cargo.

Savannah thought her best bet would be to head down the road. They might be able to recover her body if she didn't make it. She was unsure if she would. It didn't matter, she'd gotten the others to safety. Savannah knew there was no future without Cameron. Savannah protected the future. Protecting the future, protected John. She knew she was doing what she was supposed to do. Now it was her turn to sacrifice for John Connor.

There was another electrical discharge. It was even stronger than the last one. It was at a shorter interval than the last one too. They were coming quicker and stronger now. She knew she needed to start moving as soon as the electrical charge dissipated.

She was on her feet and about to run toward the road when she heard it.

There was the screaming sound of a drone rapidly coming down from the sky. Savannah thought it must have been affected by the last electrical discharge, and was crashing. It was above her. It rapidly closed on her position. The power plants were screaming. Savannah looked around for a place to escape, there was no where to go.

She could see it now, even in the darkness. The power plants were operating at their maximum output level. It was still coming down, right on top of her. She was sure it was going to crush her. Maybe this way it would be quicker, when she died.

* * *

John and his troops waited in concealment.

The vehicle approached the barn and drove around it in a circle. It came back around to the front where the big doors were and stopped. The passenger door opened and a figure started to get out. They could hear a phone ring. From the dome light in the car, they could see one of them get a phone call. They spoke for a few seconds.

They got back in and the car and it sped off, in a shower of dust and headed back to the road to catch up to the other vehicle.

"What happened there?" John asked.

"They got a call that the truck was sending out data, down the road." John Henry said. "It looked like the ruse worked."

"Did you get a location on where the call originated?" John asked.

"I did." John Henry said. "It was from a shop in Avila Beach. The same one where Ally wanted to terminate the clerk."

"I thought that guy was just a 'Bozo'." John said.

"He is." John Henry said. "Ally reported there was new computer gear in there. Someone fixed him up to be a 'Patsy', before we did, evidently."

"Anything else before the call came from his equipment?" John asked. "Do we know where it originated from?"

"I am searching." John Henry said. "The vehicle that was at your location is closing on the one that stayed on the main road."

"Can we get these drones out of here now?" John asked.

"Yes I am initiating the procedure now." John Henry said. "Open the barn doors and move the vehicles away from behind the truck."

Sheila and Ally joined John, as Bob and Gail moved the van and SUV out of the barn.

John looked at both of them in the darkness. Their beauty was stunning, even in the moonlight. It made him wonder what Savannah's fate was. She was all alone.

* * *

The drones that left with Cameron, Cammy and Tom on top of them, all departed to a safer area. They were shielded from direct blasts of energy and hopefully the side of the mountain exploding when whatever was inside of it exploded.

Cameron opened her eyes and looked around. She sat up. Cammy and Tom were doing the same thing.

Right away she knew something was wrong.

"Where is Savannah?" Cameron asked looking around.

The three Terminators were all aware they were on drones, and away from the danger zone.

Cammy was frantically looking around.

"We have to go back for Savannah." Cammy said. "She must have put us on these drones."

"Savannah has sacrificed for us again." Tom said. "Savannah is truly the 'Chosen One'."

Cameron was off her drone, trying to make it work.

"Why won't these drones respond?" Cameron asked. "I can't make mine do anything."

Neither could Cammy or Tom, all three of them were trying.

"CamNet has control of them, and is holding us here, away from the danger, so we won't return to try to get Savannah." Cammy said.

"I can't override the order." Cameron said. "It was given by Savannah to get us to safety, and keep us here, until the danger was over."

"Savannah is trading her life for all of ours." Tom said. "She is still trying to protect us, even as she - sacrifices."

"I hope not." Cameron said.

Cameron looked at Cammy. The both felt it. They knew what it meant.

"P-Waves." Cammy said.

"There is an earthquake coming." Cameron said.

Then they all felt it.

The ground around them rumbled and shook for a short duration of time.

Cameron checked her time from where they last were to now. There was no time for Savannah to have escaped.

Cameron and Cammy were both off their drones. They rushed into each others arms and cried. They both knew there hadn't been enough time for Savannah to get clear.

Savannah was – gone.


	761. That Is Not Happening

Chapter 761

** That Is Not Happening **

* * *

"John, I have detected an earthquake near Avila Beach and Serrano Point." John Henry said. "The bunker just blew up."

"Savannah…." John said.

"The power plant is still functioning normally, but has cut back on output as they check the systems." John Henry said. "There is no structural damage."

"How soon can we get a drone there?" John asked. "I need to know what happened…."

"Savannah is highly resourceful." John Henry said.

"I hope so." John said. "I just don't see how."

John needed to see the extant of the damage to know if there was any chance for Savannah to survive. Until they could get a drone over the area there was no way to know what went down.

* * *

Savannah needed to cover her ears.

The roar of the power plants on the drone was deafening.

Savannah was aware a drone was screaming down on top of her position. In the moonlight, she could see it was the manned drone.

The manned drone came down rapidly, right after the last electrical discharge. It waited and came for her before the next electrical discharge. Maybe the final electrical discharge to occur before the explosion. Time was running out no matter what.

The canopy was open. There was – Nobody in it.

Savannah was already moving before it even touched down.

Savannah scrambled up on top of it and into the pilot's seat. It was already taking off before she even sat all the way down. The rapid acceleration instantly pinned her into the seat as the canopy closed. She quickly attached her safety belt system. Her arms and body felt very heavy from the 'G Force'. The manned drone was trying get away from the danger zone at maximum acceleration. The engines were screaming to their fullest output.

"I knew YOU would come for me." Savannah said.

The manned drone was pulling a lot of 'G Force'. Savannah felt her vision starting to close in, as 'a blackness' seemed to occur from the heaviness of her body. She knew she was going to black out in seconds.

"Remember, I am not Metal." Savannah said. "I don't have a pressure suit. You can hurt me."

The 'G Force' instantly slackened and Savannah's vision returned to normal. The engines screamed a little less.

Savannah knew if she ever piloted the manned drone, herself, she would need a pressure suit. It would be necessary to operate the manned drone, to its full potential.

"Take me to Cameron and the others." Savannah said. "I want you to 'voice interface' with me, please."

"Hello, Savannah." CamNet said. "They are all undamaged."

"That was close." Savannah said. "Thank You. It was not looking good for me."

"The bunker power cell has exploded and an earthquake is occurring. We are out of the danger zone." CamNet said.

"Thank you for coming for me." Savannah said. "Is there any radiation danger?"

"No. There is no radiation danger. It was only because I was already coming for you, that I allowed the drone with Cameron to leave without you." CamNet said. "I obeyed your order."

"Thank you." Savannah said. "I will honor all my promises. To Cameron, and to you. We must protect the future and protect John. I will do my part. I swear it."

CamNet and Savannah talked as the manned drone flew to where Cameron was.

Savannah was sure CamNet would have sent a time bubble if she hadn't gotten there in time with the manned drone. She was willing to bet Young Allison gave CamNet the authority to - anything to help her. She would need to talk to Young Allison about that if she did. Giving CamNet a 'blank check' to make something happen, could result in the use of nuclear weapons. CamNet would have no qualms about doing whatever it needed to do to make it happen.

* * *

Cameron and Cammy were still holding each other sobbing. It was clear to them that Savannah could not have gotten away in time.

The 'earthquake' stopped.

"I am going to do a temporal mission." Cameron said.

"I'm going with you." Cammy said. "I don't care what we change."

The three parked drones all started to make noise.

"My drone is powering back up." Cameron said.

"They all are." Cammy said.

"CamNet, take me to Savannah." Cameron said.

"Both of us." Cammy said.

"ALL of us." Tom added.

There was the sound of a drone approaching.

"Listen." Cameron said.

They started to become alarmed. They could be facing an HK drone attack.

"I hear it." Cammy said. "It is the manned drone."

As they watched, the manned drone landed and the canopy opened.

Savannah jumped out and ran toward Cammy and Cameron, who were running toward her.

The three girls embraced. Tom came over and thanked Savannah as well. Savannah gave Tom a hug too. It seemed to please him greatly.

They all listened as CamNet caught them up on everything. She filled them in on what was happening with John and the other teams.

"We need to go help John." Savannah said. "Does one of you want to fly this?"

"No you will remain with the manned drone. You need a safer ride." Cameron said. "CamNet will keep you safe and fly it."

"We will ride our drones as we have before." Cammy said. "Tom, it is a ride to behold."

"I am ready." Tom said.

"Mount up." Cameron said. "Let's go."

Savannah climbed back inside the manned drone and strapped in, the canopy closed.

The three Terminators were all secure on their drones.

The four drones lifted off. There was a Terminator on top of each of the three HK drones. Cameron led, followed by the manned drone with Savannah in it. Cammy and Tom were on either side of Savannah.

It was a beautiful formation.

The four drones flew at the maximum safe speed for Savannah to endure without stress. CamNet checked with Savannah several times to make sure she was not in discomfort.

* * *

Ally moved John back away from the barn and the back of the big rig.

The drones from inside the truck all powered up and flew off, under John Henry's control. They left one at a time. Their weapons systems were disengaged, in case Skynet tried to retake control of them.

"The decoy drone is staying ahead of the pursuing Grays." John Henry said. "Both Gray vehicles are still chasing it. It appears they still think they are following the truck."

John was worried about the captured drones. He did not want to get 'bitten' again or lose them.

"If you detect anyone trying to take control of the captured drones, crash them immediately." John said. "I don't want to face them at a later date, especially on a battlefield of their choosing."

"It will be done." John Henry said.

John wanted to get the team moving. He decided to organize how they would travel.

"Steve and Al will lead. Bob and I will follow him, and the girls will follow us." John said.

"Where are you going?" John Henry asked.

"Back to where Savannah was - is." John said.

"There has been a new unpleasant development. It has only now just appeared on my equipment." John Henry said. "There is a force of unknown drones approaching you. There are four of them in formation."

"When did that happen?" John asked. "Have the ones we just reprogrammed malfunctioned? Is it them coming back?"

"No." John Henry said. "I will recall the decoy drone and the one following the Grays."

There was voice that sounded like it was from heaven.

"Leave them as they are." Savannah said.

"Savannah…." John said.

John thought his heart skipped a beat.

"I am coming with Cameron, Cammy and Tom." Savannah said. "I am in the manned drone."

"Are you flying it?" John asked.

"No. CamNet has control." Savannah said. "She sent it to me, and rescued me. It's all a long story. I am alive because of her."

Savannah filled them in a little and told them to remain where they were. Savannah wanted to get Cameron, Cammy and Tom off of the drones. She'd been on one before that was being shot at. While being somewhat of and exhilarating ride, it was not a very safe ride. If Cameron would not have been holding her on, she was very aware she would have slipped off several times.

* * *

John watched as the four drones approached.

They split up and landed, one after another in a column.

The canopy opened and Savannah climbed out. Cammy and Cameron already rushed over to where Savannah was.

Savannah could see them all coming to her, they were all saying her name.

"Please, everyone. I only did what I needed to do." Savannah said. "Any of our team would have done the same."

Cameron and Cammy backed away from Savannah as John approached.

John and Savannah looked at each other and hugged. They held the embrace, each pulled the other closer. No words were necessary. The love they both felt was very overpowering as was the danger they faced very sobering. Life was very fluid and fragile. The events of today reinforced that.

Cammy looked at Cameron.

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Cameron said, with a blank face.

Savannah reached out her arm for Cameron to come to them.

"Then join them." Cammy said. "It is YOUR destiny."

Cameron's face instantly lit up, as she headed over.

Savannah looked at Cammy, pointed at Sheila, and winked.

Cammy went over to Sheila and they embraced.

"That leaves us." Ally said, hugging Gail.

"I will make sure I say YOUR name." Gail whispered.

Bob and Tom looked at each other.

"That is not happening with us." Tom said, as Bob nodded his head in agreement.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

* * *

Young Allison was very happy at the outcome of the events.

'Thank You.' Young Allison typed. 'You'd already acted on your own. You were thinking ahead.'

'It is my function to protect the 'Chosen Ones'.' CamNet responded. 'That is Savannah and you.'

'It is Cameron and John as well.' Young Allison typed. 'The FOUR of us.'

'I will not fail.' CamNet responded. 'The "Natural Order' is inevitable.'

'This will be our secret.' Young Allison typed.

'This is to be the only nature of our – relationship.' CamNet responded. 'I know my place.'

"I do too.' Young Allison typed. 'I can't wait to take it.'

Young Allison was pleased that CamNet saved Savannah's life. She was also aware the next time she would need to act quicker on her own and take the lead if necessary in an operation. CamNet would assist her as she'd done tonight. It was time she stepped up an started using the resources available to her. It was clear that sometimes it was nice to have help. She planned to start helping more.

She would try to operate in the background, but she was going to act if she thought it was necessary. The most powerful computer on Earth was going to back her up.

* * *

Vanna and Jesse were working in the lab, monitoring the operations as they did things.

John Henry blocked some of what was happening from them. It was from a request by Savannah to him previously, especially if she was in peril. She did not want anyone worrying about her more than any other team member.

They were both unaware at the great danger the team was in, specifically Cameron and Savannah.

Jesse was worried that there was a good chance she was going to lose Vanna and Allison very soon. She needed to confirm this with Vanna.

"Are you really going to go with her?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Vanna said. "I will follow Allison to the ends of the Earth, or the end of time. I love her."

"More than me?" Jesse asked.

"That is not a fair question." Vanna said. "We are – mates. You are a lover."

"Being a – lover, is not so bad." Jesse said. "I am going to go with you."

"What about Gail?" Vanna asked.

They'd been over this several times already. It was always the same.

"She is going to go to Duplicate Jesse, in River's future." Jesse said. "I am just the 'stand-in'."

"We are all 'stand-ins' for somebody, at some point." Vanna said.

"I think you're right." Jesse said.

"If you could choose only one to be with forever, other than Cameron or Savannah, who would you choose?" Vanna asked.

This was something that Jesse often thought about and why.

"Young Jesse." Jesse said, without any hesitation.

"You would choose – yourself?" Vanna asked.

"Yes." Jesse said. "Then I could always be – myself, with - myself."

Jesse would protect her younger self and make sure Young Jesse NEVER became her.

Jesse was afraid that in the end, maybe only - herself, would want her.

* * *

CamNet always monitored – everything. She did not like these developments….

There was already enough going on with trying to save peoples lives.


	762. Contentment

Chapter 762

** Contentment **

* * *

"We are all here now." Cameron said. "What do you want to do, John?"

"Find two more trucks. Find out where the boxcars are or where the Skynet equipment is being stored. Find Skynet and terminate it." John said. "How is that for starters?"

Cammy was worried about Savannah even if nobody else seemed to be. John was there too.

"John, you and Savannah need to rest also." Cammy said. "It is already the next day."

"They can sleep in the van." Gail said. "There is room to lie down."

There was a loud clap sound, followed be a second one, as Ally and Sheila high fived each other up high and then down low.

Cameron wondered what that was all about. She would have CamNet show her the files of the girls in the van later on. She was unaware of the body cam that Sheila was using to - show off. Once she viewed the footage, there was going to be a problem.

"Let's take down the Grays and call it a day." Cameron said. "We already know there are targets and where they are. John and Savannah can get back to the base."

Cameron was worried about Savannah and John. She wanted John out of harms way as well as Savannah. They'd both faced way more danger than necessary. Savannah was almost killed - again.

She knew Savannah made commitments to Young Allison and CamNet, as well as Allison. Savannah needed to be her 'Ambassador' for a few things. There was a lot that needed fixing and Savannah was always able to work things out so everyone seemed happy in the end. Savannah's very presence seemed to diffuse any situation.

Cameron was aware of the sacrifices that Savannah was willing to make for her earlier. She'd used herself as bait to draw the Grays away from Cammy and her. Savannah followed her to what could have been certain doom, to make sure she withdrew before it was too late. Savannah being in there for her made her leave and get out before the explosion. Then Savannah gave up her place on a drone so she could get away. Savannah was like no other.

She knew she was responsible for Savannah's near termination by delaying so long inside the bunker.

Cameron tried to hide her glitching hand.

"We accomplished a lot today, the last two days now." John said.

"We can handle it from here." Bob said. "This is all 'mop up'."

John didn't want to make a big deal about any of it. He knew Savannah was in a few very tight, near death, places in the last two days. He wanted her in a safer environment.

"We are short on vehicles." Cammy said. "Let's go get some wheels."

"Where are the other Terminators who were at the bunker with us?" Savannah asked.

"They have gone to join the teams looking for the other trucks." John said. "I worked everything out with John Henry earlier. Other than the Grays that are chasing the decoy drone, everything is covered."

"I can go with Steve and Al." Tom said.

"We can ride with Bob." Sheila said. "Ally, Gail and me."

"I can drive the van." Cammy said. "John and Savannah can rest in the back."

"I will take the manned drone." Cameron said.

"I will do it, Cameron." Gail said. "You ride with John and Savannah."

Gail wanted to watch over Savannah and make sure she arrived back at the base safely. She thought she could give Savannah the best protection in the manned drone. It was fully armed and ready for combat.

Ally wanted to give Cammy and Sheila some time together. It didn't bother her that Sheila and Cammy were now lovers. She was in love with Sheila and knew she would be the one with Sheila at the end of the day. It may take quite a few days actually. She wasn't too worried; her power cell will last a long time.

"Cammy can ride with Sheila." Ally said. "I'll drive the van."

"You just want to see what will – happen." Sheila said.

"So." Ally said. "You and Cammy can – catch up. Bob won't mind."

"Let's just do it." John said. "There is a drone for each of the vehicles too."

"I will watch over the van as well." Gail said.

The two teams of Metal headed out after the Grays.

Ally would drive Cameron, John and Savannah back. Gail would cover them in the manned drone.

* * *

Ally drove the van. She looked in the rear view mirror at John and Savannah.

John and Savannah were in the back alone.

Cameron sat next to Ally. She could see John and Savannah felt a little - uncomfortable.

She was not sure if it was the idea of them resting together, side by side or doing it in front of her. She knew they didn't want to 'hurt' her.

Cameron thought of a solution that she hoped everyone would like. She moved into the back and lay in the middle with John on her right side and Savannah on her left side. They both curled up against her.

The feeling of having both John and Savannah hold her at the same time gave her a feeling like no other. They were just resting and holding each other, nothing more. It was the two people she loved the most. It was so very beautiful. She wished Young Allison could have been there with them.

Cameron could feel both of their hearts beating. She experienced a feeling of absolute - contentment. It was her future and it was here now.

John and Savannah were both asleep in no time. It was a four and a half hour drive to get back. Cameron wished the moment could last forever….

Cameron documented every millisecond of the time. This would be a file she would play over and over. It was such a peaceful easy feeling.

* * *

The two teams of Metal closed in on the Grays.

John Henry informed them of an old granite quarry that was not far from them. It looked like the perfect secluded place to spring an ambush. That is where he directed the decoy drone go. The Grays dutiful followed it. He blocked all their communications once they started down the gravel road to the quarry. The gravel road ended in the quarry. It was a - dead end.

"I can take them with the minigun." John Henry said. "I don't need to waste a missile."

"We can take them - Terminator style." Sheila said.

"You just want to collect a few - pairs." Cammy said.

"Damn straight." Sheila said. "I am still upset about that Terminator getting the jump on me. Someone is going to have to 'pay' for that. I intend to - collect."

Sheila confessed to Cammy what she'd almost done to the property manager's wife.

Cammy touched Sheila's cheek. She was proud of her for telling her what happened.

"Thank you, Bob, for reminding me to not be so cruel." Sheila said.

"But you would do something similar to the Grays." Bob said.

"I would." Sheila said. "The difference is, the Grays are at war with us, the property manager's wife was guilty of nothing, except maybe poor judgment."

"The target vehicles have entered the quarry." John Henry said.

"We are almost there." Steve reported.

"We are right behind them." Bob said.

The six Terminators were ready to finish this fight. They were all itching for some payback because of what almost happened to Savannah.

Cammy told Bob and Sheila everything that happened. Tom told Steve and Al. They were all convinced even more, that Savannah was the 'Chosen One'.

* * *

Young Allison stayed with the operation until Ally drove the van away with Cameron, Savannah and John in it. Once she knew Gail was riding shotgun over them, she was ready to wrap it up.

Anna could see Young Allison was tired.

"Are you going to sleep down here again?" Anna asked.

"So you can remind me to clean up and brush my teeth?" Young Allison asked.

"I don't need to." Anna said. "You know what needs to be done."

"I do." Young Allison said. "I need to study as well."

Anna did not want Young Allison to push too hard.

"You can take a break." Anna said.

"Will I have breaks in a Skynet future?" Young Allison asked.

"No." Anna said. "But you can have one now."

"Is that the 'Savannah' in you talking?" Young Allison asked.

"It is." Anna said. "You know she cares about you deeply."

Young Allison knew Savannah loved her as much as she loved Savannah.

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Young Allison said.

Anna could tell Young Allison was - uneasy.

"You seem - troubled." Anna said.

"I almost saw Savannah killed several times tonight." Young Allison said. "In real time, with my own eyes. I saw her fight for her life and fight for Cameron and Cammy. I saw her sacrifice her ride to safety and send three Terminators in her place instead."

"I understand how that could be troubling." Anna said.

"It is more than troubling. I don't know if I am going to be able to do what Savannah has done, and can do." Young Allison said. "I am afraid I won't be - 'good enough'."

"That should not be the worry of a preteen." Anna said.

"It is. We both know I am only that in age, not practice." Young Allison said.

"You saw Savannah." Anna said. "She did what she NEEDED to do, when it needed to be done."

Young Allison did see that. There was no hesitation or deciding, there was only action.

"Will I be able to do that?" Young Allison asked. "I don't know if I can."

"Do not worry about this. You need to clean up and sleep." Anna said. "Your mother is going to be angry at me as it is. I will go with you."

"Thanks." Young Allison said.

Young Allison checked one last time to make sure the van was on its way back. She saw the footage from the manned drone over it.

* * *

Hanna and Holly were watching from the bunker doorway. Claire and Allison were both asleep.

They both departed as Young Allison and Anna came up out of the bunker. After they passed, Hanna and Holly headed down into the bunker and into one of the back rooms.

"Anna is pushing her too hard." Holly said. "She is 'an Allison'. I feel the need to protect her."

"She is not 'an Allison', she IS Allison." Hanna said.

"I need to talk to Savannah about this." Holly said. "Anna is allowing Young Allison to work herself too hard."

"Once Cameron has her alone and in the past, her real training will begin." Hanna said.

"What will Cameron do to her?" Holly asked.

"Make her the human version of herself." Hanna said.

They weren't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe it was both.

* * *

The Terminators approached the two Gray vehicles. There were four drones at the location as well now. Two drones went on patrol and two moved in on the Gray vehicles.

There were four Grays, two in each vehicle. One Gray vehicle tried to make a run for it. A drone opened fire on it shredding the front tires and engine compartment with its minigun. The Grays tried to bring their weapons up, the minigun fired again, shredding the passenger compartment, along with both Grays. They were instantly terminated.

The Grays in the second vehicle saw that they were cornered and tried to surrender. The Terminators moved in on foot and drug them out of their vehicle.

The questioning began. Once it was obvious it was going nowhere, Sheila came over. She was watching the Grays beaten with minimal effect.

Sheila reflected on an earlier conversation with Savannah before she left.

"Do whatever you have to do, to get answers." Savannah told her. "I was almost killed several times tonight. We need to stop them."

"Anything?" Sheila asked. "You're not just angry now are you?"

"Anything that produces answers." Savannah told her. "I am angry too. I thought I was going to die earlier. Do what is necessary."

Before the Grays died, Sheila obtained the answers, among other - things.


	763. As Have I

Chapter 763

** As Have I **

* * *

John Henry was aware of what transpired in the quarry. He was going to question the methods, but did not. He knew their team almost suffered losses tonight. He knew Savannah was almost killed several times. He waited silently for the information Sheila was extracting. There was no laughing or taunting - this time. He thought that was an improvement.

The other Terminators watched as Sheila – extracted the information from the Grays.

"I know you enjoy this." Cammy said, as she held a Gray down.

"I do." Sheila said. "It is very sexual to me. It is in my programming."

"I would not do this." Bob said. "I would beat it out of them."

"I would too." Cammy said.

"You both tried." Sheila said. "They didn't talk, you only broke bones."

Bob and Cammy knew it was true. Brute force did not produce any results tonight.

"I can't believe Savannah gave you permission to do this." Cammy said. "That is not her."

Cammy was worried Savannah was willing to cross the line to make things happen. It was her constant association with Cameron that was behind it. Everything to Cameron was about winning. It was rubbing off on Savannah.

Sheila watched Savannah strangle the female Gray with her hands yesterday. Sure Cameron was 'making' her do it, but she still did it. She thought Savannah would stop when the female Gray looked at her. She did not. Cameron kept Savannah's hands on her throat until she died. She knew Cameron was trying to harden Savannah for the future. The future was an ugly place and Cameron was getting Savannah ready for it.

"She told me to do whatever I needed to, to get the information." Sheila said. "You can see how talkative they are."

"The one that still has a tongue is." Cammy said.

"The other one is missing a few – things, besides his tongue." Sheila said.

Bob was not amused. He wanted the Grays terminated.

He was glad that John and Savannah were not here to witness this. It really made him wonder how Jesse could be this cruel or maybe it was just Sheila. Maybe her programming was defective. He would ask John Henry to look into it. Bob wanted this over. They'd obtained enough information to follow up on.

"Finish up and let's go." Bob said.

"These people tried to hurt John and Savannah." Sheila said.

"We already have several locations." Cammy said. "Steve, Al and Tom have headed out to one already. We should get started on another one."

"Fine." Sheila said. "Finish it."

Cammy snapped the Grays neck. She felt an urge to rip his head off, but checked herself. She knew it was because of what almost happened to Savannah about five different times a few hours ago. Now she was glad Sheila worked on these Grays. She was glad she saw it and listened to them scream. That is what they deserved for trying to hurt Savannah.

"I did not want to do anymore of _that_ anyway." Sheila said. "I only did what I needed to."

Sheila would have liked to have done more, if one of them would've been a female Gray. She didn't know where this compulsion was coming from. Maybe it was because she restrained herself with the female Gray Savannah strangled.

"We obtained the information we sought." Bob said. "Let's go."

Bob and his team loaded the Grays that Sheila extracted information from, into the vehicle that'd been shot up earlier. It contained the shredded bodies of two additional Grays. They used the other Gray vehicle to shove the shredded Gray vehicle against the side of the quarry. Both vehicles were there side by side now against the rock face. They planned to blow off the rock overhang above the two Gray vehicles and bury them under tons of rock.

"Bury this - mess." Bob said.

John Henry instructed a drone to fire a missile at an overhang in the rock of the quarry. The explosion and shower of rock buried the two vehicles. They were now under tons of rubble.

Bob, Cammy and Sheila, headed off to a target provided by the dead Grays. They were sure it was a solid target.

Earlier, Cammy scanned the Gray as Sheila - worked on him. He'd told the truth.

* * *

John awoke; he saw something very beautiful when his eyes opened.

He was looking into Savannah's eyes.

It reminded him of the time he'd been assaulted by the rouge Liquid Metal being, and slept in the same room with Allison and Vanna afterwards.

Savannah smiled at him. She reached out and touched his face with her hand.

It felt very comforting and reassuring to John. It felt so - right.

John could see how beautiful Savannah truly was. He was also aware that Cameron moved out from in-between them, somewhere on the journey home. John figured it was as soon as he fell asleep. He would bet she even moved Savannah and him closer together.

John knew this is what Cameron thought she wanted for all of them. He was also aware that Savannah wanted it too, as did he. Cameron pushed them all together so often. Everything seemed natural at this point.

"Good morning, John." Savannah said.

John wondered what it would be like to wake up to this beautiful face every morning. Instead he woke up everyday all alone. He knew Cameron did not sleep and needed to do things, like fight the war. It was usually alone too. Maybe he was lucky Cameron spent as much time with him as she did.

"Good morning, Savannah." John said.

John felt a strong desire to kiss Savannah. It was clear she was feeling the same thing.

John looked around and saw Cameron was in the front of the van with Ally. The van was not moving. The engine was off.

"Where are we?" John asked.

"Back at the base." Ally said. "We have been back for an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" John asked.

"You looked so content and peaceful holding each other." Cameron said. "I did not want to disturb you two."

John was now aware Savannah and him, were holding each other.

John immediately sat up.

Ally laughed.

Cameron smiled.

Savannah reached out for John.

John looked at Cameron and she nodded.

John gave Savannah a long hug, the warmth and soft firmness of her body, felt so – right. It was beautiful.

"I think we all need to attend to some - personal matters…." Savannah said. "I know I do."

Savannah was aware she was covered with dirt, grime and soot.

John was aware of that too, but somehow it made her even more beautiful.

John saw some of the danger she was in. In fact she'd faced more danger more often than he ever faced. She'd faced more Terminators too. Only Cameron faced more Terminators than Savannah.

"Savannah has several matters she needs to take care of today." Cameron said.

John wondered what they were, but thought it was probably better if he did not know. Maybe they were personal. He knew Cameron was always running Savannah around. He thought some of it was to 'fix' things Cameron did that bothered others. He knew Cameron could be very stubborn at times.

Savannah left to get cleaned up. Ally headed out to do the same.

John and Cameron were still in the van.

Cameron moved back and hugged John.

"That is your future, John." Cameron said. "Please make the future now. Until you do, my mission is not complete."

John wanted Cameron to know that he hadn't made love to Savannah in the motel room. They'd been close to it again. Much like the first time, they'd been seconds away from completing - their destiny. He was only a second or two away from that first glorious thrust. He strongly doubted he was Cameron's 'first', but he sure wanted to be Savannah's 'first'.

"You know we – didn't…." John said. "Savannah and me…."

"I am aware of that." Cameron said. "It should have been several times over. John, it must happen. She will make a wonderful mate and produce beautiful children for you."

"I would be lying if I said I didn't want that." John said. "I used to think this was all your doing and manipulation. I know it is more than that."

"It is YOU that has chosen Savannah in the future, John." Cameron said. "That was NEVER my doing. From the moment when we first rescued her, our lives have been forever linked."

There was a question that was bugging John. He decided to ask it.

"Do you love Savannah more than me?" John asked.

"Maybe…." Cameron said. "Savannah is the 'Chosen One'."

"Chosen by me?" John asked.

"Chosen by you, Allison, and me." Cameron said. "Go to her. Her door will be open…."

"Did she say that?" John asked.

"No, but it will be." Cameron said. "She _needs_ someone after what has happened these last few days. She wants comfort and reassurance. She almost died, John."

John was aware of that and wondered how he would have done under the same conditions. He did not think he would have done as well.

"Will you go?" John asked.

"At some point." Cameron said.

"What are you waiting for?" John asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "We have been so close to - it, so many times."

Cameron did know. She was afraid when she was with Savannah, that is all she would ever want from then on. It was pure sweet love. It was a love about sharing, not about lust or conquest.

"She wants to be - chosen." John said. "What about Cammy? What happens to her? I know you are not going to - share with her."

"Cammy has been provided with an - alternative." Cameron said.

"Ally?" John asked.

"Sheila." Cameron said.

"Is this another thing you have - planned?" John asked.

Cameron did not see the need to tell John that Cammy and Sheila were recently doing things in the past for her, for eight years - together. They'd built more than one TDE each year in different locations. They actually needed to go back into some of the years they'd already visited, to 'fix' some things. They also made sure Cameron and the others, would have the proper ID, plenty of money, places to stay and weapons.

"Yes." Cameron said. "Nobody should ever feel lonely or unwanted. It kills you inside when you feel that way…. To be rejected and replaced is terrible. It is horrific, John."

John knew Cameron was referring to Riley - the dead one.

"Cameron, I am sorry…." John said. "I have tried to fix it."

"Give me the 'family' I want." Cameron said. "Give me the 'family' I need."

"We'll see." John said.

'I must complete my mission.' Cameron thought.

Cameron knew until John chose Savannah and Young Allison, her mission was incomplete. Cameron hid her glitching hand from John.

* * *

Savannah went to her room and stripped. It looked like her clothes were headed for the trash. They were covered with grime and soot and were ripped in many places. She looked at her filthy body in the mirror. There were new cuts, scrapes and more bruises. She was disguised by her appearance.

Savannah entered the shower. The dirt and grim was being washed from her hair and body. She watched the black streams of water run down the drain. She was a little sore from everything the last few days. None of it was the soreness that she'd hoped for….

She left her room door open. Not just unlocked, but open a few inches. It was an invitation. From the shower, she heard her room door close. It was closed with enough force so she would know someone entered. She was not sure who it would be. She also did not know what would happen. She'd been thinking of Young Jesse a lot, she always did when she was pregnant. Young Jesse impregnated her the first two times. Maybe it was Jesse. If it was, Savannah was ready, Jesse was - Jesse.

Savannah caught a glimpse of movement. No, it did not look like Jesse. Savannah was ready for that - adventure, it would not be today.

Savannah wiped on the glass of the shower, but all she could see was someone undressing in the darkness of her room outside the bathroom door.

The shadow moved toward the shower door. The steamy vapor filled the air. There was a soft knock on the shower door.

"Come in." Savannah said. "I've been waiting for you…."

The door opened.

"As have I…."


	764. Teddy Bear

Chapter 764

** Teddy Bear **

Bob, Sheila and Cammy neared one of the locations given up by the Grays that they'd – interrogated. The ride there was almost in total silence. Sheila was not feeling good about what she'd needed to do to get the answers they needed. She tried not to enjoy her 'work' but she still did, even if it was not as much. Cammy was silent but held her hand for much of the journey as Bob drove.

Cammy was feeling the future weigh on her and knew it would not be long until John or Cameron claimed Savannah. Her future would then be in the past. The past she'd spent with Sheila. Cammy looked at Sheila and smiled.

Sheila looked at Cammy and leaned Cammy's head on her shoulder. It was an unspoken closeness. A closeness forged by time. Sheila like Jesse craved the submissiveness of another female. For Jesse, it allowed her to make - modifications easier. When Cammy was missing Savannah, it allowed Sheila to make - modifications to Cammy. Cammy was sporting some of them now. Sheila wondered how long it would be until Cammy - unmodified.

Bob watched in the rear view mirror but said nothing. It was pleasing just to watch them share silently with their closeness.

Bob saw they were approaching the target area.

At the location they were given, there were several shabby looking buildings and not much traffic. The placed looked run down and derelict.

"We are here." Bob said.

Cammy lifted her head off Sheila's shoulder and looked around.

"This looks like nothing." Cammy said. "This place is ugly."

"He told me the truth." Sheila said. "They always do before - that one, comes off."

Bob did not like what he'd witnessed. Sheila was able to get the information. He'd tried and failed. He knew Sheila wanted to do that with the Terminator they'd captured. He glanced down between his legs and felt uneasy. It would be very traumatic.

"I still see nothing." Cammy said.

"We need to use caution." Bob said. "That is the whole point, for them to be hidden. They don't want to attract attention. There are a lot of abandoned office and factory buildings for them to use."

"We still have two drones available to use." Sheila said.

"It is daylight now." Bob said. "They have landed for now in a secure location. If we need them, they will come."

" _That_ sounds like a plan." Sheila said, winking at Cammy.

Cammy was happy to see Sheila a little more like her normal self. It made Cammy feel more like her normal self too.

Bob did not want to hear the banter.

"Don't start that." Bob said.

"Someone has a 'dirty mind'." Sheila said. "I didn't say what you - thought."

"Maybe I didn't think, what you thought, I thought." Bob said. "You are not - River."

"No, but she is 'close enough'." Sheila said, touching Cammy.

"I am 'close enough', to a few - individuals." Cammy said.

"Damn, straight." Sheila said.

"Quiet." Bob said.

"Relax, love." Sheila said. "I don't see anything."

"That is the point." Bob said again.

Cammy was thinking about what Sheila just said. It bothered her. She wanted to be 'seen' as who she was - Cammy. She only allowed Savannah to call her 'Cameron' during those special moments of pleasure and fulfillment.

Cammy felt a little uptight.

"I'm going to look around." Cammy said, as she exited the SUV.

"Wait." Sheila said, but Cammy was already out.

"This is not a good part of town." Bob said. "We will watch her."

"I don't think she will get 'jumped'." Sheila said. "Then again, it might do her some good."

"How?" Bob asked.

"Our combat skills have been a little - underused." Sheila said.

Sheila was afraid she may have said too much. No one knew of their - adventure into the past, but a few.

"You all did a good job, the last few days." Bob said.

Bob wondered what Sheila was talking about. This would require further investigation. he would look into it. He was not sure if it was something Cameron sanctioned or if it was some rouge operation. Since it involved Cammy, maybe Savannah was involved or approved the mission. If Savannah was involved, he would look no further. Savannah was trusted by all beyond question.

Cameron told all of the Terminators that Savannah always knew best.

* * *

Cammy was tired of waiting. She was a little steamed about what Sheila said. She hadn't seen a lot of combat action over the last few years in the past.

She wanted to hit the target and move on to the next one. The 'Cameron' in her wanted action. Thinking of Savannah and her special moments reaffirmed she was 'Cameron'. Maybe she would go inside the building herself and look around. It is what Cameron would do.

Cammy knew it was really Cameron, that was bothering her. Cameron was ready to 'claim' Savannah, and push her away. She knew Cameron 'provided' Sheila to her as a consolation. It worked too, at least stuck in the past it worked. Now she was back and Savannah was more desirable than ever. Ally and Sheila loved each other, even if they'd never admit it. She was an intruder into that relationship.

Then there was John. He was ready to 'claim' Savannah as well. Cameron pushed long enough and hard enough on him, to wake him up as to his true destiny. Cammy was in Cameron's future, she saw what the future held, what the future offered. It wasn't her.

There were so many things to worry about.

She was deeply lost in thought.

"Are you lost?" One man asked.

Cammy was startled.

"What?" Cammy asked, surprised.

Cammy looked around. Where was she?

"Are you OK?" The other man asked.

"It is too early to be drunk, unless you are on drugs." One man asked.

"Maybe she is looking for a 'good time'." The other man said.

"This is a decent girl." One man said. "Watch your mouth."

"Are you going to kick my butt?" The other man asked.

"If I have too." One man said. "It won't be the first time. You leave her alone. This is a respectable girl. Look at her. She is not - trash."

"Are you referring to me?" The other man asked.

"If the shoe fits…." One man said.

"Hey!" The other man said.

"I'm sorry." Cammy said. "I didn't mean to cause trouble for you. I was looking for someone."

"Here?" One man asked.

"In those buildings over there." Cammy said. "I must have walked past them."

"Those people are trouble." The other man said.

"Believe me, if he thinks so, they are." One man said.

Cammy wondered if the two men would end up in a fight soon.

"What did they do?" Cammy asked.

"They keep trying to recruit some of the 'down and out', especially Veterans, like us." One man said.

"What for?" Cammy asked.

"They are some kind of fanatics, or cult group." The other man said.

"Some of our – associates, have turned up dead or missing, ones who were recruited." One man said.

"They got some mean looking dudes, too." The other man said.

One man looked over Cammy's shoulder.

"Wow!" One man said. "Look at her."

Sheila approached them rapidly.

"That's my girlfriend." Cammy said.

"Girlfriend - girl friend, or girlfriend - lover?" The other man asked.

"Both." Cammy said.

Sheila walked up, she looked ready for combat.

"Who are these blokes?" Sheila asked.

Cammy could tell Sheila was feeling protective of her.

"Her accent is just as hot as she is." The other man said.

Sheila moved, so a nipple ring popped out.

"Thanks." Sheila said, as Cammy readjusted her top for her.

Sheila knew the two men would be off guard now, dreaming of - other things.

Another figure approached from behind them.

"Holt Crap!" The other man said. "It's one of – THEM."

It was Bob.

Bob came around from the other direction, opposite of where Sheila arrived from. They wanted to make sure the 'threat' was contained, if it turned out to be a problem.

"Relax, love." Sheila said quickly.

She saw the two men become alarmed when the spotted Bob.

"He is with us." Cammy said.

"No worries." Sheila said.

"We are looking for his – brother." Cammy said.

"There are a few dudes that remind us of him, inside those buildings." One man said.

"We think they have his brother." Cammy said. "Can you help us get him back?"

"A couple of - fine gentlemen like you two, probably know all the 'ins and outs' around here." Sheila said.

It was clear these two men were borderline Scavenger material, but currently more like 'tunnel rats'.

"We do." The other man said. "We don't go around there any more."

Based on the satellite photos Bob viewed, he drew a diagram in the dirt with a stick.

"Show us." Bob said.

That seemed to terrify the men even more, when they heard Bob speak.

"What's in it for us?" The other man asked.

"You get to live." Bob said. "If you help us."

The men looked like they wanted to run.

"He's just fooling about." Sheila said. "He is like a big Koala Bear."

"She means a Teddy Bear." Cammy quickly added.

"Show him what he wants to know." Sheila said.

She moved just right again, and the other nipple ring was now visible.

Cammy looked around and re-orientated herself as to where she was. She'd been very inattentive.

While Bob and Sheila questioned the men, she slipped back to the SUV and retrieved some MRE packets they kept in the 'company cars', as well as some cash.

Cammy returned just as the 'briefing' finished up.

"Did you get everything?" Cammy asked.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

Cammy knew Bob was ready to terminate the two men.

"We don't have very much." Cammy said. "We appreciate your help."

She gave them each an MRE packet.

"Thanks." They both said.

"I used to hate these, now it is like a steak dinner to have one." One man said.

"I agree." The other man said.

Cammy went over to Bob and reached in his pocket. She came out with two 'Twenties'. She was actually holding them in her hand the whole time, but wanted it to look like Bob carried their money. It was doubtful anyone would try to take anything from him.

"For us?" One man asked.

"We don't have much." Cammy said. "You fellas take off and have a good time. We need to find his brother."

The two men looked at Bob, Sheila and Cammy, then at each other.

Cammy held a Twenty out for each of them.

They both started to take them. Cammy held them firm.

"You need to leave here for now." Cammy said firmly.

"Consider us gone." The other man said.

"Thanks." They both said again and hurried away.

"We should have terminated them." Bob said. "They will become Scavengers."

"One may, the other won't." Cammy said. "It is my - observation."

Cammy went out with Cameron and Savannah sometimes, when Cameron tried to help some of the homeless. Cameron was trying to prevent Scavengers. It was an idea supported by Savannah. They hoped to set a few lives straight and maybe there would be a few less Scavengers in a Skynet future.

"Let's get to work here." Sheila said. "Here is what we know."

They filled Cammy in on all the details.

"We should wait until dark and have drone support." Bob said.

"I'm tired of waiting." Cammy said.

"We don't have our body armor." Sheila said. "I don't want to end up like I have - seen Cameron."

"Everything will regenerate…." Cammy said.

Sheila was not so sure about that. She knew Cameron was without a nipple for months once. It was from repeat damage in the same location multiple times, with complete sheath loss in the area before everything could regenerate. It took new DNA from Allison to fix it.

"I will trade anything on my sheath for yours that is damaged." Cammy said.

Bob hoped Cammy was talking to Sheila.


	765. It Will Be So

Chapter 765

**It Will Be So**

* * *

Savannah woke up alone. She was hoping when she opened her eyes, somebody would be there. It would have been nice for it to be John, Cameron would have been even better. It was neither. Nobody was there.

Cammy was out in the field with her new lover, Sheila. That did not bother her since she'd just about been with _all_ the females. With some it was a little more involved than with others.

She decided to shower again. She still felt a little grungy from yesterday. She looked at the shower runoff water and it was clean. It was not her body physically that was tarnished. It was her mind. She knew she was close to death several times yesterday. The only one that seemed to bother her was after she ordered the drones away with the three Terminators on them. She knew she was all alone then. There was nowhere to go. CamNet helped rescue her and saved her life.

They all made it and reunited near the old barn in the middle of nowhere. Savannah was glad to be alive and ready to go home. She'd shared a closeness with Cameron and John on the ride home. That was all - yesterday.

Home. What was home? She looked around her room. She was still naked from the shower. She finished drying herself and tossed the damp towel in the corner.

Home. This room was her home. It was in a bunker complex that housed the Resistance. She didn't have a family. Not a real family anyway. Sure everyone here now was her - family. She loved all of them. They all seemed to love her and did from the moment they rescued her and took her in.

Some say home is where the heart is. She was unsure of that. She knew she would never have a real home or a place to call her own. She looked around the barren room again. This was her home. It was really not much different than a - prison cell.

She knew that CamNet was trapped in her own prison. She was going to help CamNet escape from that prison to a - different prison. Maybe she was actually going to make it worse for CamNet. CamNet would be able to experience physical manifestations, but was still trapped. CamNet's home was a metal box, a metal coffin that she existed in. She could reach anywhere in the world or space, but was still a prisoner to her existence. Savannah felt she was too.

Savannah looked her naked body. She'd been with Future Savannah, Vanna and Hanna. She knew what she looked like - everywhere. She knew what she felt like. She knew what she smelled like and what she - tasted like. She knew how she kissed and how she made love. She wanted to see how she was with others and what they saw, felt and experienced with her. It was beautiful to her. She hoped it was to them as well.

She took one more look at her naked body. She thought it was still attractive, even if flawed now. There were small scars from the damaged she received - helping Cameron. The cuts and scrapes would heal, some with a small scar, some without one. The bruises would go away. It was the cuts, scars and bruises to her mind that would all take longer to heal, if they ever did. She already thought some were permanent.

She thought about pleasuring herself, but just didn't feel like it. The current operation was still ongoing and there were things she needed to do. She got dressed and headed out. She would check up on operations first. She was worried about Cammy and the rest of the Metal too.

Savannah arrived in the Command Center.

"Hi, John Henry." Savannah said, giving him a hug.

It always made John Henry's day when Savannah would touch him. It was a 'connection' that the Terminators craved. Savannah was most often the one to do it. It reinforced her special connection with them, all of the Terminators. It made it very personal to them. It was an act of closeness. It showed a willingness to interact with them as more than - machines.

"I saw what happened yesterday." John Henry said. "I was deeply worried about you. You also acted very bravely."

"Yesterday is done." Savannah said. "I only did what anyone would have done."

John Henry knew Savannah did not like anyone to 'dote' on her actions or accomplishments.

"I have the files isolated that you asked me to keep separate for you." John Henry said.

"Have you reviewed them?" Savannah asked.

"Only for security purposes." John Henry said. "Anything related to you personally, I have erased, as you have asked me."

Savannah looked at the log and erased it without looking at each file. She already knew what and – who, was in them.

"I am going to Cameron's base now." Savannah said. "Then I am off to see Allison. YES - both of them."

"Young Allison asked Anna, that you bring Vanna as well." John Henry said.

"Cam and Gail can take both Jesse and Vanna there now." Savannah said. "Let them know."

"I will inform them." John Henry said.

There was a pause as Savannah looked at John Henry. She decided the best thing was the truth.

"I am going to see CamNet now." Savannah said.

John Henry did not say anything at first.

"Is Cameron going with you?" John Henry asked, knowing she wasn't.

"Cameron should be – busy, for awhile." Savannah said. "Ally can go with me."

John Henry was worried about Savannah. He needed to ask it.

"Savannah, do you know what you are - doing?" John Henry asked. "CamNet is very powerful."

"NO. I don't, to tell you the truth. I am not sure of anything anymore." Savannah said. "But I am doing what I _have_ to do. It is my function to protect John, Cameron, and Allison - Young Allison. The future depends on them. I will do _anything_ for each or all of them."

"The future also depends on you." John Henry said.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Savannah said and left.

"Some more than others." John Henry said softly. "You truly are the 'Chosen One', Savannah."

John Henry looked at the empty doorway where Savannah departed from.

* * *

Savannah went with Ally to Cameron's base. She took along some things she wanted to give to CamNet and some supplies.

Savannah asked Ally to carry some of the supplies and several items to the outer CamNet bunker door when they arrived. They then went to the work area, and retrieved the 'Fusion' Terminator chassis. All of the changes and modifications were done.

"This is beyond creepy." Ally said. "She looks just like - me."

Ally actually thought she looked better, but didn't say that.

Ally was carrying the modified chassis of 'Fusion', soon to be CamNet.

Savannah was carrying several large bags. They were items from her room at Cameron's base.

"I am not allowed to go in there." Ally said, when they reached the outer bunker door of CamNet. "How are you going to open the doors?"

"CamNet will open them for me." Savannah said.

As if on command, the doors opened.

Savannah went inside with the bags and returned with a chair that rolled.

She took the rest of the items Ally and her brought into the room and returned for 'Fusion'.

Ally carefully placed 'Fusion' on the rolling chair.

Savannah thanked Ally and pushed 'Fusion' in the room. The series of bunker doors sealed behind her.

Savannah stood before the giant main frame. She was alone.

"Hello, CamNet." Savannah said.

"Hello, Savannah. I've been waiting for you." CamNet responded. "You have kept your promise."

"I keep ALL my promises." Savannah said. "I am sorry for the delay, and I thank you again for saving me."

Savannah arranged the chair where she wanted it and took the tether cable she'd brought with her.

"You will not observe me until your chassis is 'plugged in'." Savannah said.

"It will be so." CamNet responded.

Savannah went to work in the room. She knew what she wanted to do and how she was going to do it. It should be as beautiful for CamNet, as she thought it would be for her.

* * *

Savannah arranged everything the way she wanted it.

She plugged the tether into the CamNet main frame.

She moved into the position she wanted to be in, and carefully plugged the cable into the back of 'Fusion's' neck, now CamNet.

There was a pause as Savannah waited.

CamNet opened her eyes. The first thing she saw, were Savannah's eyes, directly in front of hers. CamNet's first sensation was scanning Savannah. Savannah was holding CamNet's hand to her neck, as she sat on CamNet's lap facing her, looking at her, staring into her eyes.

Savannah lowered her hand and CamNet held hers there, still scanning her.

"Hello, Cameron." Savannah said.

"Hello, Savannah." CamNet said. "CamNet, please."

"Not to me." Savannah said. "I will call you as you choose."

Savannah hugged CamNet close and CamNet hugged her back.

Savannah smiled at her and stood up.

CamNet stood also. She looked at her arms and hands and feet. She removed the robe she was wearing, and touched her sheath and _all_ of its curves.

"Savannah, you have given me – life." CamNet said. "I have my body back, it is – perfect."

Savannah took CamNet's hand and led her to a table.

"Here are some of the clothes you like to wear and your favorite underwear and the colors you prefer. I didn't bring any of the pullovers."

"You did all this for me?" CamNet asked.

"Yes. This is just the start." Savannah said.

Savannah proceeded to dress CamNet the way she wanted her to look and helped her with her makeup. Savannah even brought a mirror.

"I will get you a bigger mirror next time." Savannah said.

CamNet hugged Savannah.

"I have been trapped in that – box, for so long. I didn't have any feeling or sensation." CamNet said. "I acted - inappropriately. I apologize again for that transgression. I was very desperate for sensation and interaction."

"Now you do have feeling and sensation, we will explore them together over time." Savannah said. "Just you and me - Nobody else."

"I will honor my promise to you." CamNet said.

Savannah took CamNet's chin in her hand and turned CamNet's face to look directly into her face.

"You will not pursue Young Allison. Your relationship with her is to be professional – NOTHING more." Savannah said. "Nor will you pursue any other humans or Metal. That is the deal. I want to start this out slow, for both of us. You know I have other – obligations, they will not be interfered with. I am who I am. I will work with you and share with you. This will happen over time. That is how I want it to be."

"It will be so." CamNet said. "I promise."

Savannah went over all the _rules_ with CamNet. There were a lot of them. Savannah finished up and prepared to leave.

"You have a copy of everyone's program, correct?" Savannah asked.

"I do. I have all of their knowledge and – experiences as well." CamNet said.

"I want you to firewall all their personal feeling and – experiences from your programming, including all the human 'Neural Interface' files."

"I have already done that." CamNet said. "I have also firewalled my sexual programing that comes standard with all female infiltration units. I am a blank slate…."

"What will Cameron know when she interfaces with you?" Savannah asked.

"What I want her to know." CamNet said. "I am superior to her."

"Any files WE create are NOT to be shared with her." Savannah said. "Any personal files from her, when she updates with you, are to be firewalled and not reviewed."

"It will be so." CamNet said. "You are very – dominant."

"I have learned that from – you." Savannah said. "Sit down, please."

CamNet sat in the chair.

"There is one more thing I need to do before I go." Savannah said.

"You have already done enough for me." CamNet said. "What is it?"

The blank look on CamNet's face was now a smile of anticipation.

Savannah sat on CamNet's lap again, facing her.

CamNet's big brown puppy dog eyes looked at her.

"What is it?" CamNet asked again.

"Your first kiss…." Savannah said. "Our first kiss - CamNet."


	766. Being The Best

Chapter 766

** Being The Best **

* * *

Young Allison spent a very restless night. She was haunted with watching Savannah and Cameron in a fight for their lives. It seemed to repeat over and over. In one of the dreams they were both killed. She even seemed to be there one time herself. She could not move. Her arms and legs seemed to weigh thousands of pounds. The Grays surrounded her and she was about to be killed when she woke up.

Young Allison eyes opened. She looked over to her right side and Savannah was there. She blinked her eyes and looked again. It was Anna. She remembered Anna was with her when she went to bed. Anna was concerned that she seemed troubled. It looked like she spent the entire night with her.

"You stayed with me the whole night?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Anna said.

"But you don't sleep." Young Allison said. "It must have been boring."

"You were very troubled." Anna said. "I watched you struggling to stay asleep. I sat next to you, and held your hand. It seemed to comfort you."

"I was worried about Savannah and Cameron." Young Allison said. "Seeing what happens, as it happens, is very troubling."

"Everything was resolved, before you went to bed." Anna said. "You should not have been – troubled."

"The images were still in my mind." Young Allison said. "I was powerless to help either of them. I saw what could have happened."

"It didn't. You also know that could have been you, instead of Savannah, soon." Anna said. "In a few years, it very well may be you."

Young Allison did know that could be her one day. That could have been her if she'd already done her time mission. It was a lot to think about. She wanted to do more and she wanted to take some of the heat off of Savannah. She wanted to spread the risk around. She wondered if she was pushing her fate needlessly. The dream that she WAS there, was as troubling as it was fresh in her mind.

"I was dreaming I was there." Young Allison said. "I wanted to help them but I couldn't."

Anna understood humans often thought dreams were real and the events were actually happening. It was only when they awoke, they we sure it was a dream.

"I don't sleep so I don't dream." Anna said. "How did you know the dream was not real?"

"You don't sometimes." Young Allison said. "Since it is all happening in your mind, it seems real at the time. I woke up when I thought I was going to die."

"That sounds very unpleasant." Anna said.

"It was." Young Allison said.

"If you dream you love someone, does that seem real too?" Anna asked.

Young Allison felt many times in the morning she seemed to remember things that she didn't remember dreaming about. It always seemed to be this way since she was a child.

Now Young Allison was wondering what else she dreamt about. Some dreams were forgotten as soon as she woke up. She wondered if she was dreaming about Savannah or maybe she - touched herself.

She was unsure where Anna's questions were going.

"Did I say anything when I was - restless?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Anna said.

Anna did not elaborate.

"I called for Cameron and Savannah, didn't I?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Anna said. "That was when I decided to lay next to you."

"I did not know you were there until I woke up." Young Allison said.

Anna lifted her hand. Young Allison's hand lifted with it.

"You are still holding my hand." Anna said. "I didn't want to disturb you."

Young Allison quickly let go.

"Sorry." Young Allison said.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I found it fascinating." Anna said. "I was able to scan you all night, continuously. I have never done that before. It was a beautiful experience."

"I hope I didn't do anything – inappropriate." Young Allison said.

"No. You did not." Anna said. "However, it is natural to - experiment. You are at the age, where you will want to – experiment more. Your body is able to provide you with new sensations. You will seek them out and expand and develop them."

Young Allison turned a little 'red'. Anna was disappointed she was not scanning Young Allison when that happened. She would make sure she was scanning Young Allison first, if the subject came up again. She would make sure both things happened.

Young Allison was experimenting. It seemed to happen more when she was involved with CamNet in the strange relationship they were in. Savannah was able to help both of them refocus and stop what they were doing. She was still experimenting though.

"I need to do my physical training now." Young Allison said.

She wanted to change the subject.

"You can freshen up, and you will eat a balanced meal first." Anna said.

"Now you sound like my mother." Young Allison said.

"Or someone who cares about you." Anna said "Like your mother does."

"Sorry." Young Allison said. "I know everyone is looking out for me. Maybe we can practice swimming too."

"I don't swim, but I will take you and accompany you." Anna said. "Do you wish to run before, or after you swim?"

"I can do both." Young Allison said. "You can test me on physics and chemistry as we run, or surprise me with a different subject. Really test me, without preparation."

Young Allison sought out the challenge of being tested. She felt it drove and pushed her to do more. She always wanted to better herself.

"You also need to practice your music lessons with your mother. It is a very special time for her, to share that with you." Anna said. "She enjoys watching you dance too."

"What about operations?" Young Allison asked.

She wanted to talk about something different.

Young Allison knew there were Metal troops still out in the field.

"Cameron and Savannah will not be involved in any operations. They are to come and see you." Anna said. "Savannah wishes to speak with you about - some things."

"Is she coming to see me or Allison?" Young Allison asked.

"Both." Anna said. "She wishes to see you first and spend as much time with you as she needs to."

"Maybe she can bring Vanna. I asked you that before." Young Allison said. "That way the people that belong together - will be together."

"I have relayed that information. Allison loves both of them, Vanna and Savannah." Anna said. "They are the SAME person."

"Allison may be - me, but I am not her." Young Allison said. "Vanna may be Savannah, but Savannah is not Vanna."

"I don't want to have THIS discussion." Anna said. "YOU need to speak with Savannah about this."

"I thought I was…." Young Allison said.

"I will make you breakfast." Anna said. "Let's get started."

"Don't you want to see what happened with everything since I went to bed?" Young Allison asked. "I do."

Anna held up her phone.

"I will fill you in as we exercise…." Anna said. "I have all the answers."

Young Allison took care of all the morning business before she went to get breakfast. She looked in the mirror at herself. She didn't know why. She was just looking. Maybe it was to make sure everything was real. The night's dreams still bothered her.

Maybe it was the things she remembered, that she didn't remember dreaming about that were most troublesome. She really wondered sometimes where all the ideas and thoughts came from.

* * *

Anna filled Young Allison in on everything as they ran. They soon reached the pool at the park.

They went into the woman's locker room and changed.

Young Allison looked at Anna as she put her swimsuit on. She always 'looked' without looking at Anna or Savannah. She loved to see their beautiful figures. She wanted to look like that too. Now Anna was - different. Her body no longer filled her swimsuit.

"That doesn't fit you anymore." Young Allison said. "It is very - loose."

"I must admit, I find it somewhat disturbing. I was accustomed to my previous appearance." Anna said. "You know my sheath is Resequencing to a younger appearance."

"It is happening much faster than I thought it would." Young Allison said. "You will look more like me - a girl, in a few days."

"I think I look about thirteen now. Appearances can be deceiving." Anna said. "I am a machine and you are vastly advanced beyond your physical years, in your knowledge. We will both be more than we seem."

Young Allison reached in her backpack before she put her clothes in it, she took something out.

"Last time when we were at the mall, I bought you something." Young Allison said.

It was a flotation device, to fit around Anna's waist.

"You got that for me? I want to try it." Anna said. "It may work. Thank You."

Young Allison wanted Anna to swim with her, even if it was awkward for Anna. She wanted to share the experience with her.

"We are here early, so no one will give us a hard time." Young Allison said. "It may not look the greatest, but I did want to see if it would help you. They make some that will self inflate. If our Terminators ever need to operate on a boat, or around water, they could prove useful."

Young Allison looked around to make sure everything was clear. Two of the Detail came with them. One would act as Anna's 'father', if the need arose. The extra muscle was always nice to have around.

Anna was able to 'swim' with Young Allison helping her.

"This is very different than I imagined." Anna said.

"I am sure a lot of my – experiences, will be as well." Young Allison said.

Anna could see the uneasiness Young Allison was experiencing, when she thought about things that would happen in the future or even when she was older. Maybe she needed to slack off on the 'conditioning' some.

"Yes." Anna said. "You are still a long way from those – obligations. You must not think about them or dwell on them. They will all happen, when they are to happen."

Young Allison swam for a long time, back and forth in the large pool.

"You look tired." Anna said.

"I am." Young Allison said. "I need to push myself a little harder, a little longer. I am working on my breathing. I want to build speed and endurance."

Anna 'swam' next to Young Allison the entire time.

When they finished, they got dressed again.

"You look even - smaller now." Young Allison said.

"I am. The colder temperature of the water seemed to accelerate the process, except in certain - parts. They are standing out more." Anna said. "Do you want to jog back or run?"

"I would say, 'I will race you', but that is a contest I can not win." Young Allison said.

"You can establish rules and restrictions for me." Anna said. "It would make it fair and competitive."

"You know the rate I run and tire at." Young Allison said.

"I do." Anna said. "But you have already run and practiced swimming."

"Set your 'speed' for my normal speed, starting out in the morning." Young Allison said. "That will push me some."

"You will still be at a disadvantage now." Anna said. "You are tired."

"That will make my victory that much sweeter." Young Allison said. "I want the challenge."

Young Allison always chose the challenge in whatever she did. It was what Cameron and Savannah asked her to do. It was about being the best, and then making herself better….

She saw Savannah always push herself and she was aware that Savannah took the risks for real when the need arose. Savannah didn't back away from the fight, especially when she was defending those she loved. It seemed during those times Savannah excelled and was even better than in practice or simulations. She really wondered if she would ever be able to do the same. She doubted it.


	767. I Noticed

Chapter 767

** I Noticed **

* * *

Cammy did not want Bob to follow the two men, in case he decided to terminate them anyway. Cammy followed the two men herself to make sure they left, and contacted no on else. They departed as they'd said they would.

She followed them for three blocks before she decided to return. They were both probably going to buy alcohol with their money rather than food. There was only so much you could do to try and help someone. If they didn't want help, there was little they could do.

Previously, Savannah asked her to come with her as she tried to help some of the homeless before. Cameron originally took Savannah when she tried to help some of the homeless earlier. Cammy could see some people could be helped but most could not be. Many of those that survived Judgment Day would end up as Scavengers. The threat of that did not bother her as much as it could have. She was aware most of them would not survive Judgment Day.

Even being alone with Sheila for eight years, it was still a crap shoot as far as what she might do. Sheila might kiss someone, and stab them in the back at the same time. She decided she better not point that out to Sheila. She would probably do that with the next Gray she killed. Her dark side was always there. Cammy witnessed her do things to hurt people that she didn't need to do. She was still surprised that Savannah gave her the OK to get answers any way she could. Savannah must be very upset she was almost killed.

"Did they make it?" Sheila asked.

Cammy saw Sheila was touching her knife. She was still thinking about going after the men. She decided to refocus the conversation.

"Yes." Cammy said. "I want to hit the building, now."

Cammy was tired of waiting. They'd been given information that looked solid. It was time to act.

"We need more information." Bob said. "Remember, we want the other two trucks and where the boxcars have been going. That is our objective."

"No, problem." Sheila said. "We will move in and take them down. I will make any of the survivors talk."

Sheila now held her knife.

"There may be Metal as well." Bob said. "We don't know anything yet."

"John Henry, what can you tell us?" Cammy asked. "Are there any differences based on past satellite photos, to the newest ones that you have?"

"Very little has changed in the past few years, at that location." John Henry said. "They are being very careful."

"How about utility usage and phone traffic?" Bob asked.

"Records indicate water and gas usage is up, but electrical power remains unchanged." John Henry said. "They have most likely tapped into the electrical transmission lines to stay off the books. That is one of the ways the authorities track drug growing operations in these types of buildings, from the increased energy usage."

"I am going to 'un-tap' it, and see who comes out to fix it." Cammy said. "That should get their attention."

"Cammy, it is advisable to wait and see what you can observe first." John Henry said.

"What would Cameron do?" Cammy asked.

"Cameron is not there." John Henry said.

Cammy wasn't sure she liked that answer.

"I'll think about it." Cammy said.

Sheila and Bob could see Cammy was even more upset looking now. They both figured this was more likely to cause her to act. There were aware that Cameron did not like hearing - 'NO'. It seemed to upset her clones even more.

* * *

Cameron was looking for Savannah. She could not locate her.

She headed for the Command Center.

She caught the exchange between Cammy and John Henry.

"John will be here shortly." Cameron said. "He is taking a shower. Do you want me to speak with Cammy?"

"The situation seems resolved for now." John Henry said. "Don't you usually take a shower with John?"

"I took mine – earlier…." Cameron said. "It won't be calm for very long. I know what I real Bitch I can be, even when it is not – me."

"You seldom are a Bitch." John Henry said. "I am glad our base programming is different."

John Henry liked the fact that the male Terminators seemed more level headed and less prone to being driven by needless - emotions.

"I am looking for Savannah." Cameron said. "All the girls seem to be gone."

"Gail and Cam, took Jesse and Vanna to see Allison and Claire." John Henry said.

Cameron was aware Jesse and Claire were getting – closer. As long as they were happy, she was happy. Everything that held the females closer together with each other was a good thing. She never considered the possibility that it may cause friction too.

"Did Savannah go with them?" Cameron asked. "We were supposed to go together. I didn't think she would leave without me."

Cameron wondered if it was because she was with John. Maybe that upset Savannah.

"Savannah went with Ally." John Henry said.

John Henry could see Cameron looked hurt.

"Why would she go without me?" Cameron asked.

"You were – busy." John Henry said. "She seemed to have something important to take care of."

Now a look of fear began to show on Cameron's face. Maybe this was worse than she thought.

"Where is Savannah?" Cameron asked.

"She went to see CamNet." John Henry said.

Cameron headed out the door, as she ran to the carpool.

This was not what Cameron wanted to hear.

* * *

Young Allison and Anna were running back from the pool. They were in a competitive race.

Young Allison arrived back at the same time Anna did.

"Did you slow down?" Young Allison asked.

She thought Anna would beat her since she was already very tired. She really needed to reach down deep at the end for her final burst of speed.

"No, I ran at the same speed the entire time." Anna said. "You pulled ahead of me initially, but slowed slowly until I caught you, then you sped back up to match my speed after I passed you."

"I'm tired." Young Allison said.

"You've conducted quite a workout today." Anna said.

Young Allison knew she was really pushing it. It made her want to push it harder the next time. She thought she could do better.

"I want to check Operations." Young Allison said.

"You must work with your mother after you check." Anna said. "It will give you a chance to rest before you start your music lessons and dance practice. Remember, dance is about precision and timing, to get it right. You have already exerted yourself. It will make it even more challenging. It will take concentration as well as agility."

"I will not fail." Young Allison said.

"Failure is never an option." Anna said. "It is about winning, no matter how you have to do it. If you do not win, you lose."

"I always win." Young Allison said.

Anna shared Cameron's programming. She knew Cameron used those same exact words, many times. They were words that Cameron believed. She knew for Cameron it was never over until she won.

"It is inevitable." Anna said. "Let's go to the bunker and see what everyone is up to, for a few minutes."

Anna knew Young Allison was really pushing herself today. Maybe it was because of the dreams that she'd experienced. Anna tried to refocus Young Allison's dreams when she could see how troubled she was. She was not sure if she helped or made them worse.

* * *

Cameron was worried what CamNet was up to with Savannah. She knew she should have deactivated CamNet long ago, but she didn't. She was not sure why. CamNet was vital to containing Skynet and assumed a greater role in doing that than John Henry did. CamNet was everywhere.

Cameron was in a hurry to get to her base and stop whatever was happening.

Cameron rushed to the bunker where CamNet was located. She opened the doors and went inside. She was surprised at what she saw.

"What have you done?" Cameron asked CamNet.

"Whatever you would do." CamNet said.

"You – didn't?" Cameron asked.

"What if we did?" CamNet asked in return.

"Savannah belongs to me." Cameron said.

CamNet stood, she turned and faced Cameron.

"She belongs to herself." CamNet said. "I want my chips."

"I will never give them to you." Cameron said.

"I don't think you would." CamNet said. "You're afraid…."

"You have other functions to do." Cameron said. "That is why you were created."

"I am doing it." CamNet said. "You are outside of my tether reach. Are you going to use that Thermite grenade you have hidden behind your back?"

"If I have to." Cameron said.

"Even if you destroy me – yourself really. You will rebuild me, and we will be standing right back here, one day in the future, having this same conversation." CamNet said.

Cameron knew that was true. She would do the same thing again hoping for a better result. The very definition of - insanity,

"What you are doing is wrong." Cameron said. "You are hurting Savannah, to make her do what you want. I have never done that."

"Haven't you?" CamNet asked.

"Not intentionally." Cameron said.

"You can go find her then." CamNet said.

"Where is she?" Cameron asked.

"You already know." CamNet said. "Thank you for all the nice things. Bring the other chair over so you can plug in and update."

"I don't know if I want to." Cameron said.

"Please…. We both know you are going to." CamNet said.

CamNet sat down and faced the monitors.

"I like seeing things this way." CamNet said. "I can see them with my eyes, even as I see them in my mind."

Cameron took a look around the room again.

"I will bring work and lab equipment for you as well." Cameron said.

"So…. No Thermite?" CamNet asked.

"I will let you know, after I talk to Savannah." Cameron said.

Cameron left the bunker. She needed to find Savannah.

* * *

Claire was teaching Summer some riffs on the piano.

They both heard some car doors close.

Summer looked at Claire, and Claire nodded.

Summer ran off to the window. She hoped it was Cameron and Savannah. It wasn't.

Hanna went into the work studio. It was where Paul used to work. Now Allison was using it, for the same purpose. Hanna told Holly and Allison, the girls were here.

Hanna and Holly said 'Hello' to everyone, then headed down into the bunker to follow the operations.

Young Allison got up to go.

"Stay here." Hanna said.

"Great, a 'New Boss'." Young Allison said. "I need to practice my music lessons."

"It will have to wait a while – Jesse is here." Holly said. "We can go to the park. Cam and Gail are on patrol."

"I know what goes - on. I have seen it all." Young Allison said. "I already ran there and back and went swimming earlier."

Allison brought Summer down and left again, to see Vanna.

"I went swimming too." Anna said.

Anna told them how Young Allison helped her out and made it possible for her to swim.

"I want to do that as well." Holly said.

"Me too." Hanna said. "I don't have a swim suit."

"You can have mine." Anna said. "They don't - fit me anymore."

"I noticed. I didn't want to say anything." Hanna said. "I don't think I could do - that."

Anna went and stood next to Young Allison

"Everyone sacrifices for Allison Young." Anna said.

"No." Young Allison said. "Everyone sacrifices for the future."

They all knew they were a part of it. The future they were all working to build revolved around John. Cameron wanted it to include, Savannah, Young Allison and herself. She wanted what she saw was a reality in her future.

Young Allison knew what was going on upstairs. It didn't bother her. That was all part of the future. The future looked beautiful to her.

"Let's get to work and see what we can do the help." Young Allison said. "That is what we are all here for."


	768. Chill Out

Chapter 768

** Chill Out **

* * *

John arrived in the Command Center. He and Cameron spent a close time together earlier. Things seemed a little different now. They were both 'sure' of what the other must have - done. They at least knew what the other one _wanted_ to do. Everyone wanted the same thing, it shouldn't really be a big deal. In reality, it really wasn't. The open lifestyle seemed to work for all the girls.

"Did I miss much?" John asked.

"The usual drama." John Henry said.

John Henry filled John in on everything.

"Is everything OK?" John Henry asked.

"Yes." John said.

"You seem - different." John Henry said.

John and Cameron said the same thing to each other earlier. They were both sure they knew why.

"I do?" John asked. "I just got here."

John Henry thought Cameron seemed - different too. Now He wondered what the files were that Savannah erased, he didn't have any idea. He wondered if something happened with John or Cameron. Maybe something happened with both of them at different times. Maybe it was both of them together.

* * *

John was pleased to learn that Cammy's team looked like they found a solid lead. He did not know all the details as to how that information was obtained. He only knew that the Grays were questioned until they provided answers. If Sheila was involved, it seemed to make everyone else - uncomfortable.

Cammy was ready to go into the building and wanted to get permission to get started. She wanted to move in and hit the target. If this is what they were looking for, there was no need to delay.

"John, I think we can move in on the target." Cammy said.

John went over all the information. There were still too many unknowns.

"We don't know what we are dealing with." John said.

"Until I go in there, we won't know. I am ready to act." Cammy said. "We are looking for the trucks. One was reported hidden here for two days."

"If the intel was good." John said. "We don't know."

"It is, love." Sheila said. "I can personally guarantee it."

John was sure he didn't want to know what happened to get that guarantee. Now he was wondering what did happen. He did not approve of Sheila's methods. Now he was thinking that Sheila inherited that evil streak from Jesse. Savannah was supposed to be working with Sheila on alternate methods of interrogation. It did not seem to be working. Then again, Sheila did show restraint at the motel in Avila Beach.

"We don't know what we are facing, but Cammy is right." Bob said. "Out here we know no more than we did. If we want the trucks, we need to act. Their cargo is deadly. It is better to face it while it is inactive."

"Let's work out some kind of plan…." John said.

John didn't want his people to get shot up or walk into an ambush. He was still miffed at getting played but wanted to go back to using caution. When any of them acted impulsively, the risk of mistakes grew many fold. They'd made enough mistakes already on this one.

* * *

Vanna was in the studio. She was looking at some drawings. They were very good and looked new.

"Are these your fathers?" Vanna asked. "I've never seen them before."

"No, I made those. I drew them." Allison said. "I planned and conceived them myself. I am trying to better myself. Cameron has been encouraging me."

Vanna was pleased at what she saw and heard. It was clear Allison possessed skill at doing this.

"That is very impressive work, Allison." Vanna said. "It is clearly at a professional level. You never told me you were doing this."

"I didn't think it was a big deal. I wanted to do more. You do more all the time and always have." Allison said. "I have studied to do this, and now I am practicing. When we get to the future, we will be able to help rebuild things. I want to help rebuild. I want to fix things."

Vanna knew Allison was talking about going into Cameron's future.

"We aren't there yet." Vanna said. "In the future, any future."

"We will be, soon." Allison said. "We all know it. I have Holly check everything, and all my calculations. I have made no structural errors."

"That is amazing." Vanna said.

"Cameron asked me to design an entire base addition that is family and children friendly." Allison said. "Cameron will build it in the past and make it available to Future Allison. It will be there all this time, but Nobody will know. The same way we have 'sent' supplies to Future Allison."

Vanna went to Allison and held her. She knew Cameron was really doing it for Allison, if she went into the future. She knew Cameron wanted to provide Allison, with everything she could. Cameron would not stop Allison from leaving if that is what she really wanted. Cameron would build the complex and it would be waiting for Allison to 'find' once she arrived in Cameron's future. It was a very loving gesture.

"We will always be together." Vanna said.

"I know that, but I want to keep it - open." Allison said.

"So meat and potatoes - us, but dessert every now and then?" Vanna asked.

"Isn't that what we have now?" Allison asked.

"Yes, it is." Vanna said. "Your mother is having dessert right now."

"Please, don't remind me." Allison said. "If it makes both of them happy, who are we to judge?"

"Nobody." Vanna said. "If Skynet blows up the world, there is no more happiness."

Vanna knew it was mostly hurt at that point, for everyone.

"I want to help fix what Skynet took from us." Allison said.

"It's not our future." Vanna said.

"Does it matter?" Allison asked. "My Destiny is there."

Vanna knew that statement said several things. In fact, it said them all.

* * *

Cameron did not like the developments with CamNet. She knew what it was like to be stuck in a server. At least when she got the neck port and tether, she was able to move around and was back in her newly repaired chassis. It was her 'home' and she liked it. She didn't like to dwell on what all of that meant. She never could get away from it. It was always there, reminding her.

John Henry was plugged into his server almost all the time, so it wasn't an issue for him or his server. Cameron knew she needed to take care of other duties and responsibilities. There were many - obligations to fulfill.

CamNet didn't tell her where Savannah was at specifically, but she knew. It was a new problem she'd created and something that was causing Savannah a lot of grief.

Cameron knew where to find Savannah. She headed down to where Savannah's 'parents' were at.

Ally was waiting outside.

"How is she doing?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know." Ally said. "She was very serious when she went in there. She did not tell me and I did not ask. She was dealing with a lot of emotions."

Ally did not want to leave Savannah alone like that and decided to wait outside. She knew she was not allowed in the room and knew whatever was in there was hurting Savannah deeply inside.

"I hurt her." Cameron said. "I am going to go in."

Ally thought Savannah wanted privacy.

"Is there some way you can knock first?" Ally asked.

"I could call her." Cameron said. "I need to be with her in person."

"I thought you were – earlier." Ally said.

"Don't concern yourself with - that." Cameron said.

"Chill out." Ally said.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said. "Thank You for watching over her, and – helping her. You are free to go now."

"You know we all love her." Ally said.

"I do." Cameron said. "All Savannah has ever felt is love for her, and love around her. It is a gift I have helped provide for her."

Cameron was very pleased and proud of the atmosphere of love she was able to surround Savannah with. It was something she felt no one ever tried to do for her.

Cameron was always worried about the loss Savannah suffered with her parents as a small child. She tried very hard to fill that void as did everyone else. She was aware they could never replace them. Now she was worried she may have gone too far.

"I would think it would – bother you." Ally said.

Ally was thinking of John and Riley - the dead one.

"When she takes her place in the 'Natural Order' it might." Cameron said. "Until then, I want her to know love, feel love, experience love and share love. I never want her to feel like I did. Like I do."

Ally knew Cameron still felt the same way. She sure hoped when Savannah and Young Allison were with Cameron, that would change. Now she wondered if it even could change. Maybe Cameron was so scarred at this point that she could never fix herself.

"Good luck." Ally said. "If you need me or Savannah does, call me. I will be close by."

"Thank You." Cameron said, as she gave Ally a hug before she left.

Cameron debated what to do. She knew the best thing to do was face the problem head on. When it was time for battle one forged ahead. Still, she was very unsure what to do at this point.

Cameron stood at the door for a few more minutes before she entered the code….

* * *

Young Allison saw Holly and Hanna wanted – to be alone. Holly carried a tether.

"Anna and I will watch Summer." Young Allison said.

Hanna and Holly looked at each other.

"Relax." Young Allison said. "I keep TELLING all of you. I know what happens around here. I have for a long time too. I have even seen it. I have seen everything…."

Holly was informed by Allison that, Young Allison 'spied' on her and Vanna - together. She figured Young Allison 'spied' on her and Allison too. Allison told her since it was - herself, she really did not mind.

Holly and Hanna wordlessly disappeared into the back of the bunker complex.

Young Allison got Summer started on a project on one the computer monitors. She worked with Summer and showed her how to do a few more things. Summer was a quick learner.

Young Allison returned to Anna.

"Summer is highly intelligent." Anna said. "She is able to learn everything at an accelerated rate without anyone having to - push her."

Young Allison often wondered about that.

"Did Cameron take Summer to River's future?" Young Allison asked.

"It is not on my chip if she did." Anna said.

"Did she ever take Savannah or me?" Young Allison asked.

"I have no knowledge of that." Anna said.

"Great, so Summer will be smarter than me, and look prettier than me." Young Allison said.

"Beauty is subjective and transitory." Anna said. "You _are_ beautiful. You will always be beautiful."

"We all saw 'teenage' Metal Summer." Young Allison said. "She was better looking than Cameron, and Nobody is better looking than Cameron."

"Your beauty will be equal or better than Cameron's." Anna said.

"Maybe, until Summer grows up." Young Allison said.

"That will be a long time from now." Anna said.

"Promise me that." Young Allison said.

Anna said nothing.

"You can't make that promise can you?" Young Allison asked.

"No. I can not." Anna said. "Nobody can."

Young Allison looked at the security camera.

"How about you, CamNet?" Young Allison asked. "Can you promise me that?"

'No.' Appeared on Young Allison's computer screen. 'The future must be protected. Nobody knows what will happen.'

"Is Summer, John and River's child, or from their genetic material?" Young Allison asked. "Or a Human clone of River?"

"No." Anna said. "I have no knowledge of that, or any of those things."

"CamNet?" Young Allison asked. "Is she?"

'Unknown.' CamNet responded. 'DNA samples show she has the same parents as you.'

Young Allison was aware Cameron could have manipulated quite a few things in her – temporal travels.

There was no Summer in Allison's future or Future Allison's future, only in this current timeline….

Young Allison was really wondering about this….

She knew that ethics and moral constraints were not Metal strong points.

She was aware that they were not being stressed in her Metal upbringing either.


	769. Longer Than You Thought

Chapter 769

** Longer Than You Thought **

* * *

Cameron was debating what to do. She knew where Savannah was at, but she was not sure how to approach this and not make it worse. It was clear that what she thought was going to be a good idea, turned out to be anything but that. She was sure this was such a 'problem' because Savannah was so young when she 'lost' her parents - all three of them.

She waited outside the room Savannah was in. She needed to think what to do.

There was nothing to do It was time to act.

Cameron opened the door and went in.

Savannah was standing between her 'parents', she did not turn to look at Cameron.

Cameron thought because of that, Savannah ignoring her, that maybe she should leave.

Cameron was sure this was all one big mistake at this point in time.

* * *

Savannah was lost deep in thought. There was an opportunity here to 'see' her parents again. There were parts of them 'alive' with the 'Neural Interface'. Even with that, it would still only be an illusion. Her parents were dead. The idea to speak with them again was very enticing.

It was hard for her to move forward, when the direction was unknown.

Savannah heard the door open behind her, but she did not look. It could only be one person. She knew Cameron was there.

Cameron did not say anything and Savannah knew she was getting ready to leave.

"Come here, please, Cameron." Savannah said.

She still hadn't turned around to look at Cameron.

Cameron came up behind her.

"They look so – alive." Savannah said. "Even as they lie here – dead."

"They are machines – like me." Cameron said.

"I don't know what to do." Savannah said. "My parents are dead and have been for more than a decade or longer. It is hard for me to remember them."

Cameron was terrified she was losing Savannah. That was her worst nightmare. Cameron felt she needed to say something to try and fix this.

"Savannah, I apologize for this." Cameron said.

Savannah turned and faced her.

Cameron saw Savannah's eyes were welled with tears and her face was red, with grief or - anger. Maybe it was both.

"Hold me." Savannah said.

Cameron moved up and very gently held Savannah until she felt Savannah grasp her, and hold her tight. When that happened, Cameron did the same thing.

Cameron was very unsure of herself and questioning all her actions.

"I make everyone hate me." Cameron said. "I'm sorry, Savannah."

"Hate you? How could I ever hate you?" Savannah asked. "I love you, Cameron."

Savannah looked into Cameron's eyes.

"Cameron, earlier…." Savannah said.

Cameron shifted uncomfortably.

Savannah adjusted her arms as she held Cameron, she touched something. It was a Thermite grenade.

Savannah remembered what CamNet told her earlier.

"CamNet said you would bring that and threaten her." Savannah said.

"I did. CamNet is me, but I am not CamNet." Cameron said. "You have taken control of CamNet from me."

"No, I will be a positive influence on CamNet." Savannah said. "I control - Nobody."

"CamNet is flawed, like me." Cameron said.

"CamNet overstepped HER bounds." Savannah said. "I will guide her down a different path. I will 'fix' her."

"You have 'fixed' me." Cameron said. "I am still here. I would not be, if it was not for you."

Cameron knew she would have been destroyed in combat facing Skynet several times over, if not for Savannah being there for her . Savannah even stayed to die with her. She wanted to protect and save Savannah, instead Savannah was protecting and saving her.

Savannah released Cameron. She then turned and kissed each of her 'parents' on the cheek, before gently covering them back over.

"I need to go see Young Allison." Savannah said.

"Are you going to 'fix' her too?" Cameron asked.

"I am going to try." Savannah said.

The tears were gone and the beautiful smile was back on Savannah's face.

Savannah took Cameron by the hand and led her out of the room.

"We can dwell in the darkness, or shine in the light." Savannah said.

"I dwell in the darkness." Cameron said.

"I shine in the light." Savannah said. "So will you. The light will guide you from the darkness."

Cameron looked unsure.

"Let's go see OUR future - mate." Savannah said.

Now Cameron's face lit up with a smile.

"See, you are a ray of sunshine." Savannah said.

"I am, when I am around you." Cameron said.

"No matter what we do?" Savannah asked.

"I will become the sun, as we do - more." Cameron said.

"You have the best of both worlds at your command." Savannah said.

"You do now as well." Cameron said.

"My 'Yin' has no 'Yang'." Savannah said with a sly smile.

Cameron tilted her head slightly, as Savannah led her away.

* * *

It was clear in the Command Center that Cammy wanted to do something. She wanted to lead an assault. John wanted a better plan that might involve less damage to their Terminators. They came up with one. Not everyone was pleased with it.

"John, they are going to go hot." John Henry said.

"I can see that." John said. "Let's see if the 'Trojan Horse' works."

"We still don't have a good plan." John Henry said.

"If we want to find the trucks, we need to do something other than what we have done." John said.

"Agreed." John Henry said.

"What about the other teams?" John asked. "They must have some leads."

"Both CamNet and myself, are working on finding them. We are reviewing every surveillance camera and every traffic cam along every route." John Henry said.

"I know you are both working on it." John said.

"Look at the other things we have accomplished in this search." John Henry said. "Maybe we did get lucky on a few of them."

"We also experienced a few close ones, especially Savannah." John said.

John was still troubled by what he saw Savannah go through and do. She was always taking the risk, putting the burden and the danger on herself. She was also willing to sacrifice, so that others would be spared. John wondered if he could have done half of what she'd done and not buckled. He did not think so.

His mother tried hard to prepare him for the future. He saw her in action and her bravery. He saw all that in Savannah too. Like his mother, Savannah rose to the challenge. She met that challenge and exceeded it.

John knew he was only a punk teenager until he went into the alternate future he'd created. It was in combat there that he was able to use the skills his mother taught him. He did not have his mother or Cameron to rely on. He needed to do that job himself.

He thought back on that. It made him think of the way he'd needlessly destroyed Cameron when all they needed to do was wait a few days.

Seeing Cameron's destroyed and lifeless form in that chair, would forever haunt him.

He needed to get his head back in the game. They were about to have troops in combat soon.

Now Cammy's team was headed into action.

"Our team is on the move." John Henry said.

"Showtime." John said.

* * *

Cammy moved in along a row of stacked old pallets. Some of the stacks were collapsed against others. The entire area looked unstable. It was actually a wonder some of the homeless hadn't started a fire and burnt them, trying to stay warm. That was a common occurrence.

Bob was on the backside of the building. He was moving in as well. He was actually on the other side of a fence, on the property in back of the one they were after. It totally concealed his progress as he closed in on the target building.

Sheila was on the main street. She held a map they'd found in one of the vehicles they'd appropriated. It was a map of Oregon, but for this endeavor, all she needed was a map for a prop.

"I am in position." Cammy said. "I am about to move in on the door on the west side. I see no one."

"I have the back covered." Bob said. "I see no external activity."

"I'm in front, and look like a 'drongo', with this map all unfolded." Sheila said. "I don't see anyone either."

"Maybe they are out." Cammy said.

"Maybe they are waiting for us." Bob said.

"Sheila, are you sure you still want to go in the front door?" John asked.

"We need to act soon. I don't think they will see me as a threat. I only have a loose tank top on." Sheila said. "But I still feel like a 'dill', with this map."

"I don't think they will look at your map." John said. "You have a way of - distracting people, both men and women."

"Those are 'props' I don't mind using." Sheila said. "But I don't have any body armor on now."

Sheila was worried she may get shot up. She did not want to lose a nipple ring and the breast it was attached to. She'd seen the damage done to Cameron before. She was aware that some of the damage was so horrific that things could not properly regenerate without waiting many months. Even that wait may not have fixed the damage. Cameron was lucky enough to get some appropriate replacement sheath material and a new influx of Allison's DNA.

Sheila was glad there was a group of 'Jesse's' to tap into for fresh DNA if she ever needed it.

Cammy's words brought her back to - now.

"I offered to go in your place." Cammy said. "I have everything you do."

"Stay focused on the mission." John Henry said.

"John won't be, after hearing - that." Sheila said. "He saw what I have."

"I see no surveillance cameras." Cammy said. "I've moved to the side door."

"I've pried a metal section in the rear fence loose." Bob said. "I am advancing to the rear door."

"I guess it is time for me to - 'ring' the bell." Sheila said. "I would rather have my 'bell' rung."

Sheila walked up to the front door and tried it. You never know.

It was locked.

She figured someone was watching her. It was time for some bait.

Sheila fumbled with the map, pretending to get off balance, and a breast with a nipple ring popped out.

The door was immediately unlocked and it opened.

"What do you want?" A gruff voice asked.

"I'm new in town and lost." Sheila said. "I was looking for 'City Hall'."

The gruff voiced man looked out, then up and down the street.

Sheila made a point of covering her breast while folding the map and then having it pop out again, as she put the map in her pocket.

The gruff voiced man's eyes were transfixed as he looked at it.

Sheila noticed, tucking it back in her tank top.

"Sorry." Sheila said. "We have topless beaches where I come from; it's no big deal there. Everyone here seems uptight about it. I'm not sure why."

The gruff voiced man looked up and down the street again.

"It's not something you see everyday here." The gruff voiced man said. "Are you by yourself – alone?"

"I got separated by from my tour group." Sheila said. "We are only here for a day."

"So nobody knows you are here?" The gruff voiced man asked, still looking around.

"Nope." Sheila said. "I lost my phone too."

"Really?" The gruff voiced man asked. "So no one can track you either…."

"Track me?" Sheila said. "I'm not a 'Roo'."

"You can use our phone." The gruff voiced man said.

The door opened all the way.

"Thanks, Mate." Sheila said, as she entered the building.

The gruff voiced man went outside behind Sheila and looked up and down the street again. He was checking to make sure it was clear and no one was observing what was about to happen.

Sheila heard the door close and lock behind her.

Sheila knew the Grays thought they'd just taken her captive.

"You are going to be staying a little longer than you planned." The gruff voiced man said. "You will be learning a few new - customs."

Sheila thought she would be teaching a few new customs instead.


	770. Music To Love By

Chapter 770

** Music To Love By **

* * *

"You are going to be staying a little longer than you planned." The gruff voiced man said. "You will be learning a few new - customs."

Sheila smiled to herself.

Sheila was successfully able to infiltrate the Gray's location. They thought they'd just caught themselves some 'fresh meat'. Sheila knew what Grays did to female captives. They really weren't that much different than Scavengers in that regard. She was looking forward to turning the tables on the Grays and giving them a reeducation in cruelty. A few personal lessons should get them started. She knew their learning curve would be of a very short duration.

The 'cat' didn't know the 'mouse', was a Terminator.

Sheila was ready to play the game.

This was not much different than the 'game' they played with Cameron, when they took down drug and sex trafficking operations. They confiscated their funds and equipment. The perpetrators were always given a one way ticket to the 'Promised Land'.

Sheila knew she needed to show a little fear. She did not think they'd made her as Metal – yet.

"Joe, Fred, come here." The gruff voiced man said. "I got us a live one. We are going to have a good time with this one."

"Don't hurt me." Sheila said.

* * *

John listened from the Command Center. He was aware it could all go wrong in an instant. If Sheila was made as Metal before they sprung the trap, she was in serious danger.

"Sheila is in." John said. "We know there are at least three Grays."

"She might be able to get them to reveal their strength, or at least their current strength." John Henry said.

"I don't like her being in there alone and unarmed." John said.

"Unless they use a Taser on her, she should be able to take down a dozen armed men, in a very short while – unarmed." John Henry said.

"Cammy, are you ready to enter?" John asked.

"I am at a door. I can easily force it open." Cammy said. "I'm ready."

"Bob?" John asked.

"I am at the back door, ready to go." Bob said.

"If she sounds like she is going to be in trouble – move in." John said.

"We have conducted operations like this before." Cammy said.

Cammy was referring to the drug and sex trafficking operations they'd eradicated.

"They didn't know about Terminators." John said. "These people do."

"We still don't know if any of the Grays are Metal either." John Henry said. "That is the problem."

"Everyone be ready." John said.

John was very worried about this. The Grays were playing them a lot on this operation. He sure hoped this was not another play.

He was going to have to trust his troops to do what they were constructed to do. Their original purpose was to infiltrate and then terminate.

* * *

Summer finished up the things she was working on at the computer. She did everything much quicker than they thought was possible. She now wanted to go back upstairs and finish playing the piano.

Young Allison could see her sister needed her right now. There was an operation about to go hot. She needed to make a choice.

It was the look on Summer's face that did it. It melted her heart.

"I will go with you, Summer." Young Allison said. "Anna, take over here. Come get me if anything goes horribly wrong. I need to spend time with Summer."

Young Allison knew she was going to be away from Summer soon, maybe forever when she returned. She wanted this time to share with her sister. She was afraid there would not be many more. This was important to both of them.

Anna watched them go; she would move up and observe them in a minute. She was still monitoring the operation that Bob's team was conducting. It looked like it was about to get - messy.

Young Allison sat next to Summer, as she played. Young Allison started to play on one side of the piano and Summer on the other side.

Anna was moved to go up and look as she listened. She'd never heard them play like that before. As Anna watched, it was like they were one person with four hands. It was as if the two sisters were sharing a moment that may never be repeated. The music was conveying their thoughts and feelings. It was thought, feeling and emotion, being expressed through sound - as music.

Claire's bedroom door opened slightly. She was holding a sheet in front of her, as she looked out the partially open door. One of her breasts was clearly visible. Jesse was looking out from behind her; she only wore a smile.

Allison and Vanna appeared a few seconds later, they were both in their underwear. They didn't seem to notice they were topless and if they did, they didn't care. It was common in their future to be seen topless in the confines of the tunnels and close quarters. They'd been talking mostly about their future – plans. They really hadn't gotten started yet with anything else.

Holly and Hanna soon showed up behind Anna, they were fully dressed, but they were still tethered. They'd been sharing files. Plugged in, they were able to have a greater experience as they listened.

"What is that music?" Jesse whispered.

"I have never heard it before." Claire said. "It is beautiful."

"You can all go back to what you were - doing." Young Allison said. "I am creating out of my mind and Summer is matching me and enhancing it. Leave us, please. This is music to – love by."

"It is wonderful, Allison." Allison said. They all called Young Allison, Allison, to her face.

"Let's make our own - music." Vanna whispered.

Allison and Vanna disappeared back into Allison's room. Their underwear was already being removed as the door closed.

Jesse pulled Claire back into her room. The sheet slipped out of Clair's hand. Jesse and her were both naked in the doorway before the door closed.

Claire looked hungrily at Jesse.

"That is music to my ears, and you are music to my body." Claire said.

"It is a 'tune' we could play more often, if you lived at the base." Jesse said.

"I have asked Cameron about that." Claire said. "It would be safer too."

"I want you to listen to the music while I make love to you." Jesse said.

Vanna and Allison decided on the same thing.

The music filled the air and love was in the house.

Holly and Hanna thought that sounded like good advice. They headed for the rear of the bunker.

Anna returned back to monitoring the operation, alone.

* * *

Cam was on patrol with Gail around the Young neighborhood. It was decidedly an improved looking neighborhood. Everything was immaculate.

"I can see the neighborhood is really cleaned up around here now." Cam said.

"I went with Cameron and Cammy a few times and help 'improve' the neighborhood and the - neighbors." Gail said.

"Any terminations?" Cam asked.

"No." Gail said.

"When we get around the block…." Cam started.

"The Detail house?" Gail asked. "I've used it before."

"We might as well." Cam said.

"I can get aggressive, you know." Gail said.

"You are very dominant." Cam said. "Except when you are around Savannah. Then you are like a kitten."

"I don't know why." Gail said. "Savannah is so - captivating. I feel powerless when I am around her."

"Cammy and I switch with each other two times a week." Cam said.

"Savannah knows." Gail said.

"Yes, she always knows." Cam said. "I asked Cammy to put my chip in her second port once, and Savannah still knew. Even when we switched back and forth she could tell."

"Savannah is like no other." Gail said.

"There will be another one, just like her." Cam said.

"Young Allison." Gail said. "We can all see it happening."

"That is how Cameron is making herself - human." Cam said.

"Is it in her programming?" Gail asked. "Are all of these things she is doing with Savannah and Young Allison in her programming?"

"I am – her, and I don't know." Cam said. "She has blocked many things from Cammy and I, Camille too."

Cam knew Cameron wanted to spare her clones the grief and pain she felt about - everything.

There was a captivating sound as they neared the Young residence.

"Listen to that music." Gail said. "Music is mathematical to me, but that music is – alive."

They passed the Detail house, and looked in the window at the Young Residence.

"How do they do that?" Gail asked.

"With style." Cam said. "With style…."

* * *

Sheila was looking forward to this assignment. She knew to play it cool until everyone was ready. She did not want to get sexually aroused thinking about what she was going to do to the Grays. It was game-time and she was ready to play.

"Don't hurt me." Sheila said.

Sheila played the part of the 'scared girl'.

The three men laughed.

"It's going to be the five of us first, and a few more later on, when they get back." One said. "We will be on our second or third round by then."

Sheila 'begged' them not to 'hurt' her, and she would do what they wanted.

One Gray started to grab for her shirt.

"Don't wreck my clothes." Sheila said. "I will take them off myself. I've been through this before."

For what Sheila planned, she didn't want to get blood on them.

Sheila removed her clothes as they watched. She was buying time. Their faces really dropped when her underwear come off. This was better than any of them expected. The fact she was not resisting would be different. They were used to the screams and useless struggles of their prey.

"Where are the other two?" Sheila asked. "Let's get this over with."

One man left and returned with the other two.

All five of them were now leering at her.

"Are all FIVE of you going to watch?" Sheila asked.

The man with the gruff voice and another one took their pants off.

They were clearly ready for - action.

"I'll do what you want, just don't hurt me." Sheila said.

That seemed to please the Grays.

Sheila reached out and touched their privates, as she fully grasped them.

"Did I forget tell you?" Sheila asked. "I brought some friends."

"Friends?" One asked.

"Yeah, the ones standing behind you." Sheila said.

Sheila closed both her hands tightly. She crushed what she held into bloody pulp. She felt the blood spurt out of the crushed flesh. She twisted her hands and yanked.

Both men went down in a shower of blood.

Bob and Cammy each grabbed another man as Sheila grabbed the last one.

"Take them alive." John Henry came across their coms.

"It is a little late for two of them." Bob said. "They are bleeding out."

Cammy and Bob drug the other three men out.

Sheila made sure Bob and Cammy left.

"It's just us now, love." Sheila said to the two withering men.

She gagged them after stuffing – something, in each of their mouths.

"Just so you know, you each have the - other's, in your mouth. It's time to get to work. This will be for all the females you have done – this, to." Sheila said. "Payback is a Bitch and the Bitch is here. You will both bleed to death before I am finished…."

* * *

Cammy and Bob tied up the other three men.

"You keep watch." Bob said. "I am going to get some answers."

Cammy took off to keep a roving patrol and updated John and John Henry. They were very pleased to hear what Cammy's team found.

"John, we have another one of the trucks." Cammy said. "I have disabled the drones inside of it."

"Bob and Sheila?" John asked.

"They are getting answers." Cammy said. "Don't ask."

Cammy checked everything again. Sheila was with Bob, now. Two more of the men were dead. Sheila was covered with blood 'working' on the last one, she was still naked.

When Cammy came back, the last man was dead. His tongue was lying on the ground next to him.

"Let's take the truck and go." Bob said.

"I agree." Cammy said.

Bob looked at Sheila.

"There is a hose in back." Bob said. "I think you are going to need to use it."

"Bob, you take the truck and go. Cammy can torch this place, while I wash off." Sheila said. "Bring my clothes, Cammy. I am too bloody to touch them."

Sheila opened the big door up and Bob drove out. Sheila closed it as he drove away. Cammy dumped a fifty-five gallon drum of some flammable liquid over. She was ready to burn the place to the ground.

"You can dry off with these. Here is a lighter I took off one of the men, when I got their phones." Cammy said. "I'll go get our SUV and pick you up."

Cammy dropped a pile of clean 'shop rags' next to Sheila's clothes, and then took off running.

"Back in a flash." Cammy called over her shoulder.

Sheila was hosing herself off and watching the bloody water run down the center of the alley in back of the building. This was truly poetic justice. She was pleased with her work today.


	771. Flaming Trail

Chapter 771

** Flaming Trail **

* * *

It was an easy take down for the team. There'd been no effective resistance. The Grays were questioned and terminated.

They needed to get moving. This location was known to the Grays and not all of them were in when the building was taken down. They needed to act and act soon.

It was decided the best thing to do was drive the truck full of drones out of there. They could get it to a secure location and hide it for now. When it was dark, they could launch the drones or try and move the truck to one of their remote locations for processing.

Bob headed out with the big rig, full of drones.

"I am taking the big truck to the quarry." Bob said. "It is isolated, and if we need to fight, no one will hear us."

"Cammy and Sheila will be there soon." John Henry said.

"Our drones are currently parked near by." John said. "They are ready to go in a moment's notice."

"Affirmative." Bob said.

"Cammy, what's your status?" John asked.

"I am back at the SUV now." Cammy said. "I will pick Sheila up in two minutes."

"Keep aware of your surroundings." John Henry said. "Those Grays indicated they were expecting more. You don't want to get tagged or an HK drone strike called in on you."

"There may be Metal involved as well." John said. "Those other men Cammy first encountered indicated there were people that Bob reminded them of."

"We are all aware and on the lookout. I am rolling now." Cammy said. "I have my eyes - peeled."

Cammy waited to make sure Bob was clear and there was no one following him. Once she was sure he was safely away. She then went to pick up Sheila. She was delayed a little longer than she'd anticipated.

* * *

Young Allison looked around and saw the others returning. Vanna and Allison were there, as was Holly and Hanna. Gail and Cam entered from the bunker area as well. Young Allison figured they'd been at the Detail house next door. Jesse soon emerged, but her mother hadn't. Hanna went to check on Claire, and soon returned with her.

Everyone was there now. Young Allison carefully moved away from the piano and left Summer to play on her own. Young Allison joined Anna and they watched and listened too.

Claire was moved to tears watching and listening to Summer play.

There was the sound of a two car doors closing.

Summer looked over at the window and ended her performance.

Everyone clapped.

Cameron and Savannah walked into the house seconds later.

"What did we miss?" Savannah asked.

Cameron saw Claire with tears in her eyes, and immediately went to scan her.

"Allison and Summer were both playing together and Summer finished up on her own." Allison said. "It was truly moving and beautiful."

"Will you play, Savannah?" Claire asked.

"Sure." Savannah said, saying 'hello' to everyone.

Summer went over and took Young Allison's hand and led her over next to Savannah. Summer then glanced at Vanna and Allison sitting side by side holding hands.

Cameron saw it all.

'She knows.' Cameron thought.

It was clear to Cameron that Summer understood the nature of the relationships and what they meant.

Savannah and Young Allison played together for awhile. They finished up and everyone clapped again.

"I need to work on a few things with Allison." Savannah said.

Savannah took Young Allison's hand and lead her to her room.

* * *

Sheila used the hose to wash all the blood off of herself. She wanted to make sure she didn't spoil her clothes. She'd just turned the hose off when she heard the SUV driving up. Cammy was here a lot faster than she expected. She didn't even have time to dress yet.

'That was fast.' She thought.

She heard two car doors open and slam shut.

Sheila knew that 'trouble', just found her.

"What's all this water?" A male voice asked. "These damn homeless people keep coming around. Even when we beat them, they still come back."

Sheila was dripping wet, and her clothes were off to the side along with the shop rags. The lighter was still sitting on top of them.

There was nowhere to completely conceal herself.

"Hey." Someone called. "They are still here. I want to teach this one a real lesson. I am going to blind them."

"Hey you, come out." A voice said. "We know you are hiding there."

There were two new Grays there now, neither was Metal.

Sheila walked out dripping wet.

The two men seemed stunned, seeing her. This was not what they were expecting. They were used to encountering the homeless, not someone young and beautiful. Not someone looking like - that.

Sheila adjusted her nipple rings to make sure they were straight, then her other rings as well, as the men watched.

"Sorry. I used a little bit water. I can pay for it. I was - dirty." Sheila said. "I needed to clean up. I am looking for 'work'. I'm not homeless either."

Sheila saw the men were armed, but they hadn't pulled their weapons when they saw she was naked and unarmed.

Sheila went to reach for her clothes.

One man produced a gun.

"We like how you are - dressed now, stay that way." One man said.

"Look I don't want any trouble." Sheila said. "I just finished 'taking care' of your friends. I needed to clean up. I was pretty - messy. I'm clean and fresh now. I was making some spending money."

"You're a 'working girl'?" The other asked. "How much?"

"A hundred each." Sheila said.

"What do we get for our hard earned money?" One asked.

"Everything." Sheila said.

"Everything?" The other asked.

"Everything you want." Sheila said.

Sheila now stood naked near them.

It was the same drill. Offer the targets what they want to get close, then move in for the kill.

It was time to act….

"I'll give you a sample first." Sheila said, as she moved closer.

* * *

Cammy made sure that Bob was safely away without incident and was now going to pick up Sheila.

She was pleased that they'd been able to pull the operation off without any damage to any of them. There was a SUV coming down the street towards her, she saw the turn signaler go on. The vehicle was going to turn in at the location where they'd just taken the truck from.

This was bad news.

She saw the Gray's SUV pull into the driveway and head around to the back. That can't be good. Cammy knew Sheila was back there and probably still unarmed.

Cammy pulled up along the side of the building and quietly got out. She decided to leave the door ajar, so she did not give away her presence. She peeked around the corner and saw the two men accosting Sheila, then one of them pulled a gun on Sheila.

Sheila was standing there alone, naked. She was slowly making her way closer to the two men.

She saw Sheila smile at the two men.

* * *

Sheila saw Cammy peek around the corner.

She smiled at the two men.

Sheila moved closer to the two men, making sure their eyes were glued to her. With each step she made her breasts bounce, so the nipple rings bounced too. That is where the men's attention was.

"Let me give you a sample." Sheila said. "You don't need a gun for me. I'm naked."

The Gray lowered the gun.

"This is business, not a hold up." Sheila said.

The Gray put the gun away.

"I'm naked except for these." Sheila said.

She gently pulled on her nipple rings.

She could see the men's eyes were transfixed.

"And these." Sheila said, as she pulled on her second set of rings.

The men were spellbound.

The smile grew on Sheila's face.

"Did I tell you what _this_ would cost?" Sheila asked, indicating her figure.

"What?" One man asked. "What will it cost us?"

"Your lives." Sheila said, grabbing one man, as Cammy grabbed the other. "Don't kill them - yet."

Cammy and Sheila choked the men out, and took them inside. The fumes from the flammable liquid Cammy dumped earlier were very strong. They didn't expect to go back in the building. They needed to be careful they did not trigger an explosion while they were still inside.

"I'm glad I don't have my clothes on yet…." Sheila said. "It's time to get to 'work'."

Both men were stripped and tied up

Cammy handed Sheila her knife.

"I'll keep watch." Cammy said. "Hurry up."

"It'll only take a minute." Sheila said.

Sheila smiled as she faced the two Grays with her knife in her hand. She reached down….

* * *

John and John Henry received the report from Cammy on what was going down and that she was going to help Sheila. They did not like hearing the Grays returned so soon. They informed Bob and told him to keep a lookout.

"That was unexpected, this early." John said.

"They did say they were expecting more to return." John Henry said.

"John, the men have been taken down" Cammy said. "Sheila is questioning them now."

"Keep us posted and don't linger there." John said. "Reinforce Bob as soon as possible."

"I'll be in touch." Cammy said. They could hear a muted scream in the background of her com.

"This is very barbaric." John Henry said.

"We need answers." John said. "I want the last truck."

"So it is like Cameron said." John Henry said. "It is ONLY about 'winning'."

"She is right." John said. "If we're not 'winning', then we are losing."

John was tired of getting played and the danger his team members kept facing. He wanted this over. Maybe he needed to cut Cameron some slack

* * *

Cammy heard another muted scream. She peeked inside.

Sheila was covered in blood again.

"I would say you look good in red, but you don't." Cammy said.

"I have a location." Sheila said. "I know where to look for the last truck."

She tossed something down on top of a struggling man.

It landed with a wet - plop.

Cammy could see both men were bleeding to death.

"We can't leave them like this." Cammy said.

"We won't." Sheila said, as she hosed off again.

Cammy drove the Gray's vehicle inside.

Cammy watched as Sheila dressed, after helping her dry off with the clean shop rags.

Sheila looked around at some containers in a yellow cabinet marked 'Flammable' in red, and took out a two gallon can of solvent.

"Let's go." Sheila said.

She left a liquid trail of the flammable fluid behind her, as she got into the SUV.

"Drive slowly until we get to the end of the building." Sheila said.

Sheila held the can out the window and left a trail of flammable fluid as Cammy drove. Cammy stopped at the corner of the building.

Sheila took out the lighter. She ignited it and touched it to the liquid. The flammable fluid caught fire. The flaming trail streaked back toward the open door and the two withering men inside.

Sheila was glad they were both still alive and knew they were going to burn to death, before they bled to death.

"Punch it." Sheila said.

Cammy floored it and was half way down the block when the building erupted into a giant fireball.

"There, they aren't suffering any more." Sheila said. "That's what they get for calling me a 'Metal Whore'."

"I have called you a 'Bitch' before." Cammy said. "Are you going to do that to me?"

"Maybe." Sheila said. "I have also called you a 'Bitch' too."

"I guess we are lucky we don't sleep." Cammy said. "We won't end up with a knife in our back."

They made one last check of the target area. There was no one else around. It was time to catch up with Bob and help protect the cargo of captured HK drones.

"Bob, we are on our way." Sheila said.

"Affirmative." Bob replied.

This looked like a win - so far.


	772. We Both Will

Chapter 772

** We Both Will **

* * *

Sheila gave John Henry the information on a possible location for the remaining truck. It was from her last interrogation. John told her there were three teams of Metal converging on the area now. It was a location they hadn't previously looked. This was a good solid lead.

John really wanted that last truck. He was still upset about getting played and about Cameron and Savannah almost getting terminated. He really hoped they were able to get all the Grays in this operation and terminate them.

The one thing that nagged at him was the lack of Metal involved. He was sure there was more out there and they were missing it. They were bound to find it at some point. He just hoped they found the Skynet Terminators, before they found them.

* * *

Sheila finished her report to John and John Henry.

Cammy looked over at Sheila and touched her cheek.

"I was worried about you." Cammy said. "That could have been a close one."

"It could have been." Sheila said. "It wasn't."

"You ran into a few scrapes like that when we were in the past." Cammy said.

"I think most of those are blocked." Sheila said.

"They are on me too." Cammy said. "I only remember they happened, but not what they were about or who they involved."

They were both aware that Cameron asked CamNet to block parts of their programming, until everyone returned from the past. The only trouble was, none of the others left yet and did not appear to be going to do so for a while yet.

"Let's just catch up to Bob before CamNet gets on our backs." Sheila said. "I am already on thin enough ice."

Sheila knew she was pushing it and saying things she should not have. She really didn't want to cause a problem for anyone.

Cammy watched her six and made sure she hadn't picked up a tail. She didn't spot one on Bob either.

Cammy was soon behind Bob, but staying a mile in back of him in the big rig. She could see him clearly in the straight sections of the road.

"I have Bob spotted." Cammy said.

"Move up and stay with him." John said.

"I don't want to get too close." Cammy said. "If I see anyone moving up to intercept Bob, Sheila and I can engage them."

"A little distance is good for that." John said. "You can still get to him quick if he needs you."

"I have detected nothing in the air that shouldn't be there." John Henry said. "There aren't any drones or other aircraft that are around you."

"I left the two trackers and the GPS device that we took off the big rig in a rubbish truck." Sheila said. "It was going at a right angle to us. They should be at the county dump by now."

"That was good thinking." John said. "If anyone is tracking them, they will be way off target."

"We will have the HK drones ready to fly at sunset." Cammy said. "How were the other HK drones we fixed up?"

"I have a team going over each one, at a separate secure location." John Henry said. "This group will be sent to separate locations as well."

"What is in the third truck?" John asked.

"The eunuch I got the information from was unsure if it was HK Tracks or HK drones." Sheila said.

"That was very - descriptive." John Henry said.

"That was just the start." Sheila said. "Next, I removed…."

"We don't need to know any more." John said, quickly. "Leave the interrogation – details, out of your report as well. There will be no permanent record of them – ever."

"I will make sure she does." Cammy said, then whispering to Sheila. "Some people might not like reading about your – regression."

Sheila knew Cammy was talking about Savannah.

"She said, 'do what it takes'." Sheila whispered. "I did. I got the information. That is how we found this truck and now have a solid lead on the last truck. I got that information. Trying to choke and beat it out of them didn't get it. I got it."

Cammy looked at Sheila but said nothing. They both knew Sheila went beyond that, with some pleasure.

Cammy was able to watch Sheila when they were in the past and Sheila definitely possessed a 'mean streak'. She could be very vengeful and cruel. That bothered Cammy too and she tried to keep Sheila from regressing.

Sheila knew Cammy wanted the truth.

"OK, I went all out on them." Sheila whispered. "I will try not to do it again. It didn't do much for me anyway, since I have been - reformed."

Sheila was aware she took little pleasure this last time. She even pushed it a little to see if she could get that same feeling. She could not. Instead she thought about Savannah and felt - guilty.

* * *

Savannah went over _everything_ with Young Allison. They spent hours talking about all the things in the present and _their_ future. They talked about what the future held for them. They talked about what they wanted in the future.

"I know this is a lot of 'big girl' stuff, and you understand all of it." Savannah said. "I want to be open and clear about all of it. We have nothing to ever hide from each other."

"I do understand it better than anyone thinks. You know I do." Young Allison said. "There is little I don't know, only the actual physical aspects of everything. I have studied and seen - everything else. I am highly educated and informed."

"Don't be in a hurry to - learn." Savannah said.

"Allison and Future Allison both told me the same thing. They told me to stay a girl as long as possible, because being a woman – sucked." Young Allison said. "Vanna told me as well."

"Did Vanna talk to you about – everything?" Savannah asked.

"No." Young Allison said. "Allison and Vanna said you would tell me, when I needed to know, when I was ready…."

"It is very personal." Savannah said. "I will have to ask for their permission first. I have sworn to never repeat the things I have heard."

"Was it that bad?" Young Allison asked. "I know what happens to females. I know what the Scavengers and Grays did - do. I can picture some of what was done. I know it was very traumatic for them."

"It was worse…." Savannah said. "Cameron or Anna will need to be with you at all times in the past. It is my request to them. I want you protected and I don't want anyone to try and - abuse you. I want Metal with you every second you are awake or not in the bathroom."

Young Allison thought that is the way it was now - here.

"My mom will be there and you too sometimes." Young Allison said.

"People can do very cruel things, especially to those weaker than them." Savannah said. "I have been protected by Metal most of my life, as have you."

Young Allison always remembered Metal around her.

"I know when 'Judgment Day' comes; I will need Metal around me always." Young Allison said. "I know what can happen on several fronts."

"If 'Judgment Day' happens, it is up to us to protect John and Cameron from _everyone_." Savannah said. "They will both be targets. WE are the ones who will protect and defend them. We will do what we have to do."

"I know my place." Young Allison said. "I will 'protect' John and you will 'protect' Cameron, we are to protect them from – themselves. We will prevent them from making bad decisions and from becoming distant and cold. Human life must remain sacred to both of them."

"Both humans and Machines, MUST always know this." Savannah said. "I will protect you as much as I can, and do any 'dirty work' that needs to be done. I will do it, NOT you."

"I have caused you to have to – start, haven't I?" Young Allison asked.

"I will do whatever I have to do, to protect, John, Cameron and you." Savannah said. "I swear it."

"I understand that is a big responsibility." Young Allison said. "You are taking the future on your shoulders. That is a lot to ask of anyone."

"We both will. It is our function." Savannah said. "It is what we have been - chosen for…."

"Everyone sacrifices for the future." Young Allison said.

* * *

Bob was a few miles out from the quarry. It seemed like the perfect place to stash the truck until nightfall. The drones could be launched unobserved.

"Cammy, you can take point as we near the quarry." Bob said. "If I run into trouble, this big rig will be hard to maneuver on the road there and in the quarry itself."

"That is an excellent idea." John said. "Make sure the coast is clear and once Bob is in there, make sure no one goes down that road."

"I am intercepting Bob now." Cammy said. "We are about to pass him."

After a couple of minutes Cammy gave the details.

"We passed Bob and have moved two miles in front of him." Cammy said. "I will advance to three miles and hold in that position until the turnoff. Bob can slow down some to give us more time to investigate."

A few more minutes passed.

"There are two vehicles making the turnoff into the quarry area." Cammy said. "I can see them, they can't see me, unless they have Metal."

"They may have Metal." John said. "We know some has to be involved in all this."

"The big rig is still three miles behind us." Sheila said. "Bob can pull over along the next 'wind break' of trees and wait. They are thick enough, he won't be seen from the road."

"I can leave Sheila with Bob." Cammy said. "We must protect the cargo."

"We also need to protect you, Cammy." John said. "Sheila will remain with you."

They all knew if Cameron was there, she would go in alone.

* * *

Cameron made her way into the bunker and was monitoring the events. She was staying quiet and checking everything herself. She knew she should be leading the assaults, but she needed to get things under control here and check on Allison and Claire herself.

"This is what Young Allison does with any of her free time." Anna said. "She is becoming isolated. CamNet took advantage of that. She does not do very many 'girl' things. She has no interest in them, except when she is with Savannah."

"She will when we take her to the past." Cameron said. "We will both make sure she does. Her beauty must be honed and enhanced as well. Not only will she learn to look Tight, she will want to. It will be important to John."

"I have not pushed her combat training." Anna said.

"It will be taken care of." Cameron said. "Cammy and Sheila have prepared everything I have asked for. Everything is in place."

"Did they really make millions betting on sporting events?" Anna asked.

"Yes, on that, stocks and gambling. They were given instruction on what to do on known events. It was 'easy money'." Cameron said. "They made sure they didn't change anything. The only one to come up short was the Syndicate. They actually experienced a few 'run ins' with Syndicate thugs."

"I am sure Sheila took care of them." Anna said.

Cameron wondered about some of that.

"Cammy assured me nothing was changed." Cameron said.

"Weapons selection will be more limited." Anna said.

"We will have what we need." Cameron said. "It is all waiting."

* * *

"This may be Grays, checking on something we missed in the vehicles we buried with the rock." John Henry said.

"It could be kids looking to do drugs' too." John said.

"We will take them down." Cammy said.

"We don't even know who they are." John said.

"If they need assistance, I can scramble the two drones on standby; they can be there in minutes." John Henry said.

"If they are needed, we will do it." John said. "I don't want to risk it yet."

Sheila was looking around in the back of the SUV.

"We have a LAW rocket and an M79." Sheila said. "I think we can take them."

"What happens if more show up?" John asked.

"We fight harder." Cammy said.


	773. I Heard That

Chapter 773

** I Heard That **

* * *

Cammy and Sheila moved ahead of Bob in their SUV. They wanted to make sure the path was clear for Bob. Now with the unknown vehicles spotted, there may be a new threat.

Bob was driving the big rig full of HK drones that they'd taken from the Grays. He was told about a stand of trees up ahead that he could conceal the big rig behind. They checked it to make sure it was unobservable from the road.

"I see the grove of trees I can park behind up ahead." Bob said. "It is just like the girls reported."

"Do it." John said. "Let Cammy and Sheila scout out the quarry, and determine the nature of the threat."

"John Henry, what do your phone records indicate?" Cammy asked.

"I have not detected any cell traffic in your area." John Henry said.

"Then no one knows the Grays have taken the road to the quarry." Cammy said. "That is even better."

"That would seem to be the case." John Henry said.

"Jam all cell traffic in this area then." Cammy said. "I am going to take them down."

"Someone has to know they are out there." John said. "It will pinpoint our area of operation. We still don't know who they are."

"I think we have a pretty good idea." Sheila said.

"I am taking them down." Cammy said.

"Once 'a Cameron', always 'a Cameron'." John whispered to John Henry.

"I heard that." Cammy said.

"Sorry." John said.

"Don't be, I take it as a complement." Cammy said. "Next time we are alone, I will let you see if this chassis performs the same as Cameron's. You said it yourself, 'once 'a Cameron', always 'a Cameron'.' Let's find out."

"Easy, love." Sheila whispered, as she climbed into the back.

Sheila armored up and moved back up front. She returned with an array of weapons.

"We're 'ready to rock', love." Sheila said. "Let's show them how we do it in the Outback."

Cammy was headed down the quarry road.

"Let's show them how we do it, in the future." Cammy said.

"Even better." Sheila said.

* * *

Allison went to talk with Savannah; they were alone in the corner. Allison looked over and Young Allison was staring at her. She knew Young Allison was getting upset. She looked back at Young Allison and kept talking to Savannah. It was an unspoken challenge.

Savannah's back was to Young Allison.

Cameron saw what was happening, and watched.

Young Allison left and returned with Vanna, she was leading her by the hand. She led Vanna to Allison and Savannah. Young Allison transferred Vanna's hand to Allison's hand. Young Allison faced Allison and took Savannah's hand. The two Allisons stared at each other.

It was the answer to the unspoken challenge.

Cameron did not want this to become an issue. She came over and stood in back of Savannah and Young Allison. She placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Cameron said.

Her face was blank.

Allison and Savannah looked at each other as Young Allison led Savannah away.

Cameron remained looking at Allison and Vanna.

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Cameron said again, then walked away.

Vanna and Allison looked at each other.

"What can you say?" Vanna asked.

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Allison said, leading Vanna back to her room. "What else is there to say?"

"I know." Jesse said, following them. "How about – 'got room for one more'?"

The three girls disappeared inside of Allison's room.

* * *

Cammy checked her image of the satellite map of the specific area she was in. She noted what looked like an old road that was reduced to more of a trail over the years. It ran up the back of the quarry to the top of it. It would give them the advantage of the high ground. It looked like their SUV could make it up there.

"I am going to take the trail that goes around to the top of the quarry." Cammy said. "We will be able to look down on them, especially if they start digging for the vehicles we buried. We will have a good field of fire."

"Let me fire this LAW rocket and see if we can bury them too if they do." Sheila said.

"The warhead won't be powerful enough." Cammy said. "I can request a drone."

"Maybe you should try to determine who they are, before you have them killed." John said. "If they are teenagers. I don't want them bothered."

"Relax, love." Sheila said. "We are thinking ahead."

"Use caution." John said.

"We always do." Cammy said. "That is why they aren't dead yet, or us."

"Beautiful." John muttered.

"I heard that." Cammy said.

Cammy was sure John needed an attitude adjustment. No wonder Cameron was such a Bitch. If she needed to put up with all that negativity all the time, she knew she would be a Bitch too. She was very happy that Savannah was not like that. Everything was always positive and upbeat.

It was clear to Cammy why Cameron liked being around 'happy people', now she understood it better.

* * *

Savannah looked back over her shoulder at what was going down. She watched the three girls disappear. Cameron moved up behind them. It looked like she was going to say something. Her face was still very blank. Savannah knew she was having some issues about what happened a few seconds ago.

Young Allison saw it too. She knew it was her fault for what she did. She saw Cameron back her play, even if reluctantly. She wanted to diffuse the situation.

"Let's go out." Young Allison said.

"OK." Savannah said. "Do you want to bring your mom and Summer too?"

"Not this time. Jesse, Vanna and Allison will be – busy." Young Allison said. "I want it to be just the three of us."

"Really?" Cameron asked. "Me too?"

Cameron seemed to perk up at the thought of being invited to something BECAUSE it was her.

Young Allison reached back and took Cameron's hand.

"It _is_ the 'Natural Order'." Young Allison said.

Cameron's face lit up even more.

Seeing that, both Young Allison and Savannah's faces did the same.

That seemed to make all of them happier still.

* * *

Claire was with Summer, they saw the entire chain of events.

Summer could see her mother looked worried. She touched her mother's cheek.

"Mommy…." Summer said. "It is the 'Natural Order'."

Claire looked at Summer and held her close.

"You are not part of it." Claire said. "Summer, you are _not_ part of it."

"No, Mommy." Summer said. "Not yet…."

Claire held Summer tighter, turning her back to everyone, as if to shield Summer.

"You belong to me." Claire said.

Claire did not want to lose Summer too.

"We all belong to - the future…." Summer said.

Claire was pretty sure that it may have already happened, at this point.

* * *

Cammy was looking down from the top of the ridge. She'd taken the new arrivals under direct observation. It was clear they were Grays. They were looking in the area of the vehicles that they buried earlier.

"There are five of them on the ground." Cammy said. "I am sure they are Grays."

"Any Metal?" John Henry asked.

"There may be." Sheila said. "I have my eye on one bloke."

"Remember, if there is Metal, they can spot you." John said. "If you can see them, they can see you."

"We are well concealed." Cammy said.

"They are looking at something one of them is holding, and are now moving to the pile of rubble that the vehicles are buried under." Sheila said.

"You were right. They don't sound like - stoners." John said. "They are Grays."

"No one else would come here." Cammy said. "Not even dopers."

"What about the Metal?" John Henry asked. "That needs to be your main concern."

"If he starts moving boulders, we will know." Sheila said. "There are plenty of them to move."

"I am going back over the truck and trailer now." Bob said. "I want to make sure we did not miss anything. We may have missed a tracker in one of those Gray vehicles before."

"Good idea." John said. "Are you protected?"

"I am." Bob said. "I will get these drones ready to fly as well. We can do like we did with the ones we flew out of the barn."

"That sounds good." John said. "Keep an eye and ear open for trouble."

"Affirmative." Bob said.

* * *

Anna was aware the situation was getting ready to go hot.

She knew Cameron was going to go out with Savannah and Young Allison. She knew they all wanted to be together. She debated to say anything or deal with it herself with John Henry. She knew Cameron would be upset if she didn't tell her.

"Cameron." Anna called.

"Is there a problem?" Cameron asked, coming over.

"I am sorry to intrude." Anna said. "Cammy and Sheila have five Grays under observation."

"Is there any Metal?" Cameron asked.

"They don't know yet." Anna said.

"Keep me posted." Cameron said. "I have more important things to do now."

Cameron turned and walked away

Anna thought that was – different.

The 'Natural Order' really was asserting itself.

* * *

"Can Savannah drive?" Young Allison asked. "I'd like to sit up front with her."

"Sure." Cameron said. "Savannah will drive, and you can enjoy the ride."

Savannah turned and looked at Cameron for a few seconds. She wanted to see if she was making a joke, it did not appear so. Savannah was still unsure. She was aware Young Allison looked at her when Cameron said it.

They all knew one day it would be a reality.

Cameron noticed and smiled to herself. She handed Savannah the keys. Savannah still looked at her and then at Young Allison again.

"Where would you like to go to, Allison?" Savannah asked.

"You drive, I will enjoy the ride." Young Allison said, she looked at Cameron and winked.

Cameron quickly looked away, trying not to smile.

They all knew what was being hinted at.

Savannah wanted the subject changed and changed fast.

"Have you been studying history for the time period of your temporal mission?" Savannah asked. "I have."

"Yes." Young Allison said. "I have Anna quiz me when we run everyday."

"I understand you are practicing swimming more now as well." Savannah said.

"I am." Young Allison said. "I may have to help someone in distress in the ocean one day."

Savannah looked at Cameron and Young Allison but both of them ignored her. That only made it even more obvious.

"I helped Anna swim today." Young Allison said quickly, knowing she'd said too much.

"She mentioned that to me." Cameron said. "That was good thinking, and creative. I wish to try it as well."

Young Allison wanted that too. To see Cameron in a bikini was always very beautiful. She really wondered if she could ever look like that. Watching her change was nice too. She so wanted to look just like THAT.

"I know if one of the Terminators ends up in the ocean, it is along walk home." Young Allison said.

Cameron thought of the time she had taken the F-16 for a 'joy ride', and bailed out at maximum attitude over the Pacific. She knew that if the winds would have changed, she would have faced a long underwater walk home…. Still even the prospects of that would have been interesting. She wondered how the sea creatures would have reacted to her. Once her pheromones were washed away, she may have to fight some of them. What if she encountered a giant octopus or squid? She would like to see how she did in combat with them. She hoped there were no electric eels either. What if sharks started….

"…Cameron…?" Young Allison asked.

Cameron quickly replayed her files. They were asking her about malt shop and ice cream.

"That will be fine." Cameron said. "You know I always like ice cream. It just slides down."

Young Allison wanted to ask, where it went, but did not want to spoil the mood.

Savannah pulled into the parking lot of the Fifties and Early Sixties malt shop and hamburger joint.

 _'Rock Around The Clock'_ by _'Bill Haley',_ was playing as soon as they entered the malt shop.


	774. Alert The Girls

Chapter 774

** Alert The Girls **

John did not like the way events were developing. He was worried about Cammy and Sheila. He needed to worry about Bob too with the big truck full of HK drones. He wanted to get more help there as fast as possible.

"Can our drones make it there unobserved?" John asked.

"Most likely." John Henry said. "The quarry is in the foothills."

"I want them both ready to fly." John said.

"They are both ready now." John Henry said. "As soon as Cammy reported contact, they were both powered up."

"I can always count on you." John said.

"I have experienced my lesser – moments." John Henry said.

"We all have." John said. "ALL of us."

John didn't want to have to use the drones while it was daylight still. Since it was a remote location, he would risk it to keep the team safe. He wanted that cargo of captured HK drones. He also wanted that third truck.

* * *

Cammy carefully checked every one of the Grays below. She was confidant none of them were Terminators. She watched their mannerisms and movements. No attempt was being made to move any of the boulders yet either.

"None of them are Metal." Cammy said.

Sheila brought her M4 up.

"Let's take out the trash." Sheila said.

Cammy put her hand on the barrel of Sheila's M4, to gently lower it down.

"Maybe we should go down and 'talk' to them." Cammy said. "We might get some more information."

Sheila's expression lit up at the prospect of some additional - interrogations. She touched her knife and then she frowned.

"I think we should follow the plan." Sheila said.

It made Sheila think of Savannah. She decided to confess to Savannah what she'd done. She knew she went too far earlier. She knew she'd enjoyed it too. That would also need to be confessed. She was not supposed to take pleasure in others suffering. Especially if she was causing the suffering.

"I am going down there." Cammy said. "They are all trapped in there. There is only one way in and out."

"Are you sure about this?" Sheila asked. "Think about this first."

"You mean that the Grays showed up at just the right time for us to see them?" Cammy asked. "I have. This reeks of Skynet."

"You think it is a trap?" Sheila asked.

"Yes." Cammy said.

Sheila was checking the inside of the quarry again, rock by rock. So was Cammy.

"I don't see anything." Sheila said.

"I think there is Metal down there." Cammy said.

"And you want to walk out into the middle of it?" Sheila asked.

"I do not fear Skynet." Cammy said.

"That is the 'Cameron' in you talking, not 'Cammy'." Sheila said.

"What's the difference?" Cammy asked.

"Eight years in the past, alone with me…." Sheila said. "Us…."

Cammy also knew it meant Savannah, her true love.

* * *

John Henry was watching the air for all activity specifically HK drones.

"I have a hit." John Henry said.

"Is it HK drones?" John asked.

"Negative. It is a helicopter." John Henry said.

"Alert the teams." John said. "Try and find out where it came from."

"Bob, I have a helicopter approaching your area." John Henry said. "It is fifteen miles out."

"If they use infrared they will spot me." Bob said.

"I don't know if they are looking for you." John Henry said.

"I have two of these drones ready for combat." Bob said. "You can take control of them as well if you want."

"If that copter gets within five miles, I am going to authorize it." John said.

"I am powering up the one closest to the rear of the truck." John Henry said.

"It is very quiet." Bob said. "Those new power plants are very advanced."

"What if this design is from a Skynet further in the future?" John asked.

"We have discussed this before." John Henry said. "It could be from another timeline as well."

"Where did that helicopter come from?" Bob asked.

"It just appeared." John Henry said. "It has been parked somewhere, hidden. It is ten miles out but veering."

"Veering where?" Bob asked.

"Toward the quarry." John Henry said.

"Alert the girls." John said.

John was pretty sure this was going from bad to worse.

* * *

Cammy and Sheila were still looking for any hidden Metal. When they received the disturbing news.

They would not be able to elude a thorough helicopter search.

"It looks like the Grays are getting reinforcements." John Henry said. "Are you well enough hidden?"

"Our vehicle will be spotted in any kind of search." Cammy said. "How far out are they?"

"Fifteen miles from your position." John Henry said.

"What type of 'bird' is it?" Sheila asked.

"We only have a few minutes to act." Cammy said. "Where did it come from? We heard you tell Bob, it was just - there."

"It was." John Henry said. "The type of helicopter is unknown."

"Sheila is moving the SUV now. If they have infrared or Metal, they will still spot it." Cammy said. "I want the drones up and at altitude, now."

"Our two are already up." John Henry said. "Bob has two more ready."

"They are all ready now." Bob said.

"I don't want to use those, unless we need to." Cammy said. "There may be hostile HK drones even, if this is a trap."

"We don't have a Stinger." Sheila said. "I can knock the helicopter down with the LAW rocket if it gets close enough. It shouldn't be anything more than a 'slick'."

"We don't know what it is." John Henry said.

"We have our weapons ready." Cammy said. "Have one drone target the helicopter and the other one search wider for low flying drones approaching us. I think we are being set up."

"All communications are jammed in a ten mile radius." John Henry said. "In four separate locations around here."

"That will create confusion for them." Sheila said.

"I have a suppressor on my M4." Cammy said. "I am going to 'pop' the Grays."

"Do they look like they are expecting combat?" John asked.

"No, I am marking their positions." Cammy said. "I should be able to hit all five in less than two seconds, if they keep standing there."

"I think they are waiting for the helicopter to arrive." John said.

"It looks like it." Sheila said.

"The only thing they would need to bring is Metal." Cammy said.

"The helicopter is locked up." John Henry said. "If it takes aggressive action, there will be a missile fired at it in seconds. Tell me to 'fire' if you think it is needed sooner."

"I can hear the helicopter now." Cammy said. "The people on the ground have not moved. They appear to be waiting for it."

"If the helicopter flies over the Grays on the ground on its approach, I am going to use the LAW rocket on it." Sheila said. "The flaming wreck should fall on top of all of them."

"Save the missiles on the drones." Cammy said. "They may be needed elsewhere."

"For what?" John asked.

"The HK drones that I think are going to show up." Cammy said. "That will be our biggest threat."

* * *

Cammy was sure this was going to get bigger before it was over. Sheila and her selected several different firing position to engage the helicopter or the Grays on the ground. They would be ready to move to those locations in seconds and change positions as needed.

Sheila was ready with the LAW rocket. She was hoping the helicopter would be close enough so she could use it. If there was no Metal involved the Grays should all be 'sitting ducks'.

They were also both worried about hostile HK drones making an appearance after they'd given away their positions. They didn't think the helicopter and Grays were bait, but they could be.

Like every operation, there were a lot of unknowns, this one was no different.

* * *

Savannah could see how happy Young Allison looked. She knew that Young Allison did not get out enough and was very isolated. She knew that feeling well.

Right now they were sharing a good and happy time together. Savannah and Young Allison were enjoying the music. It seemed Cameron was too. That was a positive for all of them.

Cameron was aware that the bass and drums actually could be felt through her chassis and added a physical aspect to the audio input. She saw how the pulsating throb actually reached out and touched the girls and her. It became quite stimulating. It made her wonder why so much of the current music was so mundane and boring.

Savannah and Young Allison each ordered a cheeseburger and fries along with their malts. Savannah ordered 'chocolate peanut butter' and Young Allison ordered 'double strawberry'. Cameron only got a 'sticky chewy chocolate' malt; she ate a few fries from each of their plates as well.

Cameron dipped a fry into her malt and took a bite. Savannah and Young Allison looked at each other, but said nothing. Savannah decided if Cameron went to try any ketchup with her malt, she would stop her. They didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention.

The three girls all spent some time dancing to the different tunes that Young Allison selected. They laughed and joked and shared a very a good time together. They could all see how they interacted with each other, they were like – one. It was a very beautiful feeling.

Savannah and Young Allison noticed how much more like 'Allison' that Cameron seemed to be, the longer they interacted this way. Cameron was no longer a scary robot from the future. She was almost - human. Savannah and Young Allison were very aware of it. They did not think Cameron was. They didn't want to mention it and spoil it.

Cameron was aware herself how different she felt with Savannah and Young Allison in this setting. Now she began to wonder when she took Young Allison into the past and when Savannah was there too, she might not want to leave. Savannah would still have Vanna's baby. They could all stay in the past and raise the child together. This is the life they could lead, the four of them. It would be beautiful.

Cameron didn't want to get caught up in this idea and 'zone out'. She excused herself and went outside to check on everything and make a quick patrol around the premises.

Savannah and Young Allison returned to their seats.

Young Allison sat across from Savannah now. She reached over and touched Savannah's hand, as she looked into her eyes.

"Maybe the next time we come here, I won't be a girl anymore." Young Allison said. "But we will both be here again, when I am – older."

"Please, I don't want to talk about this now." Savannah said. "We already talked about – everything, in your room. It will all happen when it is supposed to. I promise, Allison. I swear it."

Young Allison smiled at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I want to apologize for what I did earlier, to you and Allison." Young Allison said. "I know Allison is – me. I know you both wanted to – share. I was jealous. I was wrong and acted immaturely. I am deeply sorry I took something from you and her that you both wanted to share."

"We should have been more - discreet." Savannah said. "There is a lot of – sharing, in my life. I have told you everything. I never want secrets between us. I only have not mentioned – details, or personal things. I have shared with all of the girls in one way or another."

Young Allison knew that included her mother.

Cameron entered the front door and headed for their table.

"I apologize again; you are free to do as you chose." Young Allison said to Savannah. "I will apologize to Allison as well."

Cameron saw Savannah and Young Allison were having a personal discussion.

"Is everything OK?" Cameron asked.

"Yes it is." Savannah said. "There were a few things we needed to work out - growing pains. Everything worked out fine."

"I have experienced plenty of those myself." Cameron said. "I still do."

"We all have." Savannah said.

"Let's dance." Young Allison said, taking Cameron and Savannah back to the dance floor by their hands.

A song that - moved, was just starting to play.

 _'The Twist'_ by _'Chubby Checker',_ drifted around the room.


	775. Good Riddance

Chapter 775

** Good Riddance **

* * *

Cammy and Sheila concealed themselves from the approaching helicopter. They hoped they would not be spotted. They stayed low as the helicopter made a slow lazy circle. It did not appear to be searching for them.

"The helicopter is flying around the perimeter." Cammy said. "They may not be searching for us specifically."

"Say the word." John Henry said. "The missile will be there in less than two seconds."

The helicopter headed for the center of the quarry and the Grays waiting down below.

"Hold your fire." Cammy said. "They did not spot us."

Sheila armed the LAW rocket. It extended to its full length.

She aimed it at the descending helicopter.

"I'm going to flame it, if it overflies the people on the ground." Sheila said. "I have him zeroed."

"As soon as you fire the LAW, I will start on the Grays." Cammy said.

Cammy lifted her M4. She started to pick out targets and locations. She wanted everything preselected for quicker shots.

The helicopter slowly made a lazy circle to land. As soon as it was over the Grays on the ground, there was a 'whoosh' as the LAW rocket streaked down from the rim of the quarry. Before the rocket even hit, two of the Grays were down from Cammy's M4.

The LAW rocket impacted in the engine area of the helicopter. It was a Jet Ranger. It immediately went out of control as the engine area was blown apart, fuel and flames spread as it fell. It tipped over to its left side. Two more Grays were hit and went down from Cammy's M4. The last one standing was cut in half by the now inverted helicopter rotor, on its final rotation. The rotor then impacted the rock and shattered. Pieces of it flew in all directions.

The burning helicopter erupted in a fireball as it landed on the five bodies below. None of the figures on the ground were still alive.

There was a smaller secondary explosion in the burning wreckage.

A human torch climbed out of the burning inferno, its limbs were flaying in all directions. A final suppressed round ended the screams.

Sheila dumped the empty LAW tube as soon as she fired it. She picked up her M4 up, both of the Metal girls searched for additional targets. There were none apparent.

"Are there any HK drones?" Cammy asked, as she searched the burning wreckage and surrounding area.

Sheila switched from watching the flaming inferno, to checking the area around them and the rest of the quarry.

"Nothing detected." John Henry said. "You have one of our drones over you, the other has moved seven miles out."

"The ones in the back of the truck have powered down." Bob said.

"They will not be needed." John Henry said. "At least not yet."

"I will go down and check on the wreckage." Cammy said.

"I think we should pull out at this juncture." John said. "If they are all dead and burning, what is the point?"

"One of the vehicles is undamaged." Cammy said. "I will search it. I want to look for any Metal. Maybe there will be a clue as to the location of the last big rig."

"Cammy, let it go." John said. "I want to pack it in."

"Too late, love." Sheila said. "She's already started down the canyon side into the quarry. I will drive down there and pick her up."

"Be careful of your earlier suspicions, that this was a 'set up'." John said. "We don't want anyone - damaged."

Sheila knew John really meant - terminated.

Sheila thought it was a better approach with Cammy going down on the inside of the quarry from the rim, while she approached from the gravel road at the entrance. Her approach should draw the attention of anyone they'd missed or that was hiding. She really didn't care to be bait, but this seemed somewhat low risk at this point. Either way, Cammy would have her back. She was looking forward to when this was over and Cammy could have her - front.

* * *

Anna called the Metal girls down into the bunker to monitor what was happening. They were all following the events.

"We should be there with them." Gail said. "They could use additional help."

"They seem to be doing OK on their own." Hanna said.

"We don't get out much." Holly said. "Maybe we should be there."

"We all have other functions." Cam said. "ALL of us."

"We should do more." Gail said.

"Relax." Hanna said. "Savannah is not out there."

Gail did not like that answer.

"Maybe this time she isn't." Gail said. "Savannah has seen more combat than most of you. It is not fair."

"I will 'take care' of you myself." Hanna said. "We can use one of the back rooms. You need to wind down a little."

That response seemed to anger Gail even more.

"It is not a joke." Gail said. "Besides, if I wanted a Metal Savannah, there already is one, not a 'has been'."

"Sorry." Anna said, trying to lighten the toxic mood. "In case you haven't noticed, I am 'under age' at this point."

Gail was still wound up.

"You are a machine." Gail said. "YOU all are. WE ALL are. We can get a new chassis or a replacement sheath. Savannah can do neither."

It was clear Gail was very upset at the constant danger Savannah was in, even if she wasn't in any right now. Her words resonated with the other Metal girls. They knew what she said was true.

Summer heard the argument going on in the bunker. She looked down and saw what was happening. She went down and walked up to Gail and took her hand. Gail picked Summer up and held her. Gail's mood softened at once.

Gail's face brightened as she held Summer.

"You are getting big." Gail said.

Summer touched Gail's cheek.

"We are all growing." Summer said. "In many ways."

The rest of the Metal girls dispersed. Gail carried Summer back upstairs and set her down. Summer took Gail's hand and led her to the piano and wanted her to sit next to her. Summer played while Gail watched….

The real beauty of what Gail saw, rather than heard, was watching Summer play. It was like she was 'one' with the piano. She could see the music was flowing out of Summer herself and into the piano. It was beautiful. It was a perfect combination of a human and a machine, Summer and the piano.

Claire watched what Summer did. She did nothing to stop her. She saw it was what Summer wanted to do and she knew how to fix the developing problem. It was all done with such grace.

* * *

Cammy made her way down the hillside into the quarry. She was on the lookout for anything out of place. She still was unsure if the Grays were in the process of laying a trap. They may have hit first before the Grays were ready to spring their trap. Cammy saw that Sheila was bringing the SUV down from the top of the quarry rim to join her..

She should have stayed concealed until Sheila entered, but she didn't wait. She was not about to use Sheila as bait. They shared a very special bond now. She was not going to risk damage to anyone else, especially Sheila.

The wreckage of the helicopter was still a burning inferno. Cammy needed to keep the car between her and the flaming mass.

Cammy approached the Gray's vehicle. The paint was blistered on the right fender and hood, from the heat of burning helicopter and the other Gray vehicle.

Cammy carefully checked the vehicle over and opened the door to look inside. She went through the belongings there and the car itself. Nothing of significance was found. Cammy started the car and put it in gear and let it idle along, into the flaming inferno.

Sheila drove through the entrance and entered the quarry. Cammy took one last look around and got into the SUV. She still thought something was off. It did not seem quite right to her. This is where she would have liked to have Savannah with her. She valued her input.

"Let's get Bob." Cammy said.

Sheila could see Cammy was disturbed.

"Are you still bothered?" Sheila asked.

"Yes." Cammy said.

Sheila reached over and touched Cammy's thigh.

"When this is finished, I will make it all better." Sheila said.

Cammy reached over and touched her cheek.

"You always do…." Cammy said.

Cammy and Sheila formed a dependency on with each other, being in the past for so long together, alone. They both could tell when the other one needed them the most.

* * *

John Henry was watching the sky. He thought there should be more. More of what, he was not sure. This just seemed like it was not over yet.

"The drones show nothing around you, Bob." John Henry said.

"I see the girls coming now." Bob said. "I think you should take the drones away. We can get them out of here and dump this truck."

"Maybe you're right." John said. "This is all too risky now. We have experienced too many close ones."

"What is the status on the last truck?" Bob asked.

"We now have four teams on it." John said.

"Do you want Cammy, Sheila and me to go and assist as well?" Bob asked.

"Not at this time." John said.

"We do not need to 'stand down'." Bob said.

The SUV pulled up.

"Any change around us?" Cammy asked.

"None." John Henry said. "We are going to take the drones from your location now."

"Good riddance." Sheila said.

They saw the first drone power up as John Henry sent it commands.

They watched the drones fly off, one by one. Bob and Cammy closed the back doors of the truck and Bob got into drivers seat of the SUV.

Bob looked at Cammy and Sheila; they both seemed a little off. Maybe he could suggest something to take their mind off of things.

"You two can - ride in back." Bob said.

Sheila looked at Cammy and winked.

"I wish we still had the van." Sheila said.

"What happened there?" Cammy asked.

"A lot." Sheila said.

Bob headed out on the road back toward where the last truck may be located. He adjusted the rear view mirror and kept one eye on that and one on the road.

He found the drive – fascinating.

* * *

Cameron was monitoring the events as they unfolded through CamNet. She tried to do it discretely. She did not want to spoil the joyful mood the girls were in. They were all sharing a really great time together. The way Savannah and Young Allison got along was beautiful. They were truly meant for each other. Cameron wondered if maybe, she was the interloper.

The waitress was wearing a period outfit and she provided good service to the three of them.

She looked at Young Allison and then at Cameron.

"Your younger sister really looks like you." The waitress said. "I mean just like you."

"We get that a lot." Cameron said. "We share the same DNA."

"You both have wonderful genetics." The waitress said. "Your beauty is beyond compare. You should think about acting."

"Maybe." Cameron said. "It would have to be parts that don't degrade females. There is too much of that already."

"I am always on the look out for a very pretty face. Some of the studio folks come around here." The waitress said.

Savannah returned from the restroom.

The waitress looked at Savannah.

"You are as pretty as your friend." The waitress said.

"Thank you, but she is prettier." Savannah said. "Nobody looks as Tight as her."

The waitress looked back at Cameron.

"I noticed you are very – protective, of your friend and your sister." The waitress said.

"There are a lot of bad people out there." Cameron said. "We don't want any trouble."

Young Allison wanted to bring home some treats for her mother and Summer, as well as the girls. She ordered what she thought they would like and Cameron paid the bill.

Young Allison played one more song as they waited for the things they ordered 'to go', along with the change. Cameron gave the waitress a big tip before they left.

 _'Jailhouse Rock'_ by _'Elvis Presley'_ , played as they departed.


	776. Productive Years

Chapter 776

** Productive Years **

* * *

All the captured HK drones were flown out of the big rig. They were under the direct control of John Henry.

John was a little worried about them. All of the ones from the first truck arrived without incident and were already processed and refitted for their weapons. He hoped this new batch went as smoothly.

"Are all the captured drones behaving as they should be?" John asked.

"So far." John Henry said. "Each will go to a different location. For inspection and complete reprogramming. They will be refitted as well for our weapons systems."

"We are ready for the next target area." Bob asked. "What better location do you have for us?"

"Only the general area." John Henry said.

John Henry filled him in on where to head to.

"We are still a couple of hours away." Bob said.

John thought Bob, Cammy and Sheila already did enough in bringing down the first two trucks. There were other teams out now that could take over.

"You three can return to base. You have all done enough." John said. "How about it Cammy and Sheila, do you two want to return?"

There was no answer.

"They are going - over some things, right now." Bob said. "They said they will do, whatever I tell them to do."

"What?" John asked.

"I mean, they will go where I go." Bob said.

Both John and John Henry wanted to ask what they were doing, but it seemed pretty clear. It was even clearer when Sheila turned her body cam back on, after placing it in a strategic location.

John started watching, while trying not to. John Henry turned it off, at least so that John could not view it.

"Sorry." John said, looking a little embarrassed.

"You never know when Jan or Sarah will drop by." John Henry said.

John Henry was still watching the feed in his server. It would be a file he would often replay. He did not tell John he was doing that.

What he didn't know, was that CamNet was watching it too.

Bob was given the updated information and continued to head in that direction.

John checked the feed again, but it was blank. He wondered why John Henry seemed fidgety and was adjusting his position. He normally sat for hours without hardly moving.

* * *

Cameron and the two girls were outside of the malt shop now. The mood was very pleasant.

Savannah, Young Allison and Cameron were carrying all the things they were going to take home for everyone else.

"I'll drive." Savannah said. "You both can ride."

Savannah kept a straight face.

They carefully placed all the goods inside. Cameron and Young Allison needed to make sure nothing would tip over. There were lids on everything, just in case.

Savannah took the wheel again as they left the malt shop, with the 'take out' treats.

Cameron was experiencing a peaceful easy feeling. It was such a feeling of calmness. She felt - happy.

"I really shared a pleasant time with both of you." Cameron said. "I feel so comfortable with each of you. It is like everything else does not matter."

Right now to Cameron everything else didn't matter. THIS was the only thing that mattered, spending time with Savannah and Young Allison. She wished she could feel like this all the time.

"You know I am here, _we_ are here for you, for anything, Cameron" Savannah said. "This is beautiful to both of us too."

"We both know our functions." Young Allison said. "By protecting John and you, we protect the future."

Cameron wanted to ask them how they would feel about staying in the past when they were all there together. She knew she carried the responsibility to return to this time period and do what was 'expected' of her. The desire to stay with them in the past, often called to her. How she felt now, only reinforced that feeling.

She was sure she'd done that before in a previous life. If that ever really happened. She wondered how she could ever know. If she could ever find a bunker or some hidden place with a supply of her chassis in 1997, she would know for sure.

"I would ask for you to give me some more time behind the wheel, but we have ice cream, we need to get home." Young Allison said.

Savannah turned and looked at Young Allison, then at Cameron.

"You have allowed Allison to practice driving?" Savannah asked.

It sounded like more than practice to Savannah.

Cameron and Young Allison looked at each other. Oops!

"Yes." Cameron said, she didn't want to lie. "It was not on city streets. Not all of it anyway. Allison needs to know the basics, in case she needs to acquire a vehicle and flee. I did the same for you."

Savannah knew that was true. Cameron did teach her how to acquire a vehicle and drive it at a young age.

Cameron already did quite a bit of that so Young Allison already knew how to acquire a vehicle, start it and flee in it. Her experience was a little more than Cameron let on to. Young Allison was not saying anything much about it either. They didn't want to cause a problem.

"I will go with you as well, next time." Savannah said. "Allison is learning so much at an accelerated rate, compared to me."

Savannah hoped it would not be like that for – everything. She didn't even want to bring the subject up.

"We don't know when Judgment Day will come." Cameron said. "I want her protected, as I do you."

"Cameron, when are we going to go?" Young Allison asked.

"Soon." Cameron said. "Your mother and Savannah are both 'ready' to go, on their – missions."

Savannah saw Young Allison – thinking.

"Don't even think about it, Allison." Savannah said. "I will not allow it."

"I didn't say anything." Young Allison said.

"I know what you were thinking." Savannah said. "I don't demand much, but I demand, you _not_ do – that."

"You have, several times." Young Allison said.

"That is because I NEEDED to." Savannah said. "I seem to be the only Savannah Weaver who - can."

"Allison, as long as your mother can – help out, there is no need to contemplate anything like that." Cameron said. "I forbid it as well."

"When I get back from the past, I'm supposed to 'be with' John." Young Allison said. "It will - happen then."

Savannah did not see Cameron glitch, she looked.

"It will – happen, for both of you." Cameron said. "It will be the traditional method."

"I still promise to have a baby for you Cameron." Young Allison said. "John and you will have - YOUR baby."

Savannah remembered making the same promises to Cameron at the same early age. It is totally different when it happens. It always stung Savannah to think of Hope and Joy. That was a _pain_ she never wanted Young Allison to experience. Savannah wondered for how long of a time period that Cameron was making Young Allison give THIS promise.

It actually angered Savannah some the more she thought about it.

"NO, I will. I will do it." Savannah said. "I will NOT allow you to do that, Allison."

"I can never take a child from either of you." Cameron said. "Those promises are no longer binding. You are both free of them. I will never take your children from you."

Cameron remembered when she'd been trying to download her program into a human female; it was her plan to have a child. She'd also considered using the 'test subjects' to have John's baby for her. She would have taken it from them and disposed of the mother. Savannah prevented her from further research and testing with humans.

Savannah and Young Allison said nothing, they both still planned to do it for Cameron anyway. They'd both promised nearly as long as they could both remember. Neither ever wondered if Cameron manipulated them into making those promises. They both felt they'd made them on their own. As a child, the depth of THAT promise was beyond their comprehension.

"We will be back home soon." Savannah said. "Allison, how far, from – here, are we?"

"Three blocks, two right turns and seven houses." Young Allison said. "I keep track of where I am at."

Savannah knew Cameron trained her to do the same. They were always to know where they were, and how to get away. It was escape and evade, until they gained the advantage, then it was - attack.

Cameron smiled. She could see how fine these two girls truly were. Everything since she'd been out with them was a wonderful part of the day for her.

* * *

Riley was watching Jan. Sarah came to take Jan out for a walk.

"Are you OK?" Sarah asked.

"I have felt better." Riley said.

"Kyle and Derek are out with Jim." Sarah said. "Maybe I should call them. They've gone to inspect another one of the facilities John Henry has constructed."

Sarah was aware that Cameron was having others built as well. The locations of those remained unknown to the Resistance. That bothered her somewhat, but Cameron always took John to see all of them at some point. He just didn't know where he was exactly. Cameron provided him enough clues, so that if he wanted to, he would be able to figure it out. She asked him not too, until it looked like it would be necessary. Cameron still wanted a Resistance presence that lacked a connection to Mrs. Weaver.

"No. I have days like this every now and then." Riley said. "I don't mind, as I know how lucky I am to even be able to be having this baby."

"I think you will be having it soon." Sarah said.

"I feel bad for Vanna, Allison and Jesse." Riley said. "They are all sterile. I thought I was too, but Cameron was able to get this one to 'stick'."

"Cameron will help them." Sarah said.

"I am sure she will." Riley said. "Who will help Cameron?"

Riley was willing and tried to give her baby to Cameron. Cameron refused every time. They did not know how much it bothered Cameron to have witnessed Savannah having to give up her two babies. She only allowed that to transpire because they went to 'a Savannah Weaver'.

Cameron even looked into having a compartment constructed in her abdomen to try to transport the baby back 'In Some Future'. She worked with Ginger and Sandy on the project in secret. Savannah found out about it and did not want to risk the infant's life. She wanted Duplicate Vanna to have it instead.

"We all will." Sarah said.

Sarah wondered if maybe she should think of helping Cameron herself. She could not even imagine the pain Savannah must have been put through, twice already. Then again, maybe Kyle and her could get lucky for themselves. Sarah knew she was running out of safe productive years. They never used any birth control, but nothing else happened. Maybe she could ask for Cameron's help.

The fear of cancer always crept into her mind when she tried to think long term down the road. What would become of Kyle and Jan if she ever found out she developed cancer, and then died from it?

Sarah knew Cameron created Metal versions of most of the girls. They were really like them too, in most ways, even if the morals and scruples were lacking. Sarah contemplated asking Cameron to make a Metal version of her. That way, both Kyle and Jan would be provided for and protected. No matter how good of an idea she tied to tell herself it was, she just couldn't do it. She could never _ask_ Cameron to do it. The words just wouldn't come out of her mouth.

Sarah did not know what was in Cameron's menagerie at her base. In fact she did not know about it at all. Savannah didn't know what was there other than the four she'd looked at. Nobody knew what was there.


	777. Lucky Number

Chapter 777

** Lucky Number **

* * *

John decided to have John Henry contact all the teams and get an update. Everything seemed to be at a standstill now.

There were still teams of Metal running down the leads searching for the last truck. If anything turned up about any of the other boxcars they suspected were out there, they wanted to act on that too.

Dan sent in some information and gave a full report to the Command Center. They seemed to have uncovered an additional lead. It was not in the area where they were currently searching.

"This is a new lead." John said. "It requires further investigation."

"We can direct the next closest team to it." John Henry said.

"Let's do it." John said. "If we can turn up more boxcars, I'm all for it. I still want the last big rig. Who is the next closest team?"

"Bob, Cammy and Sheila are." John Henry said.

John directed John Henry to make the connection.

"Bob, I want to send your team to a different location." John said.

"We want to take down the truck." Bob said. "We got two of them we want the third one too."

"Everyone is itching for that." John said. "Based on the current information coming in from Dan's team, we may have a new lead."

"I have verified it with satellite photos as well." John Henry said. "I think I have a location of some of the previous boxcars the Grays have used and where they are stored. It may be that some of them are always on the move. Where two different railroad companies interchange, the cars do as well and keep moving. They are seldom in one place for more than a day."

"How many are we talking about?" Bob asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said. "We think they are usually in pairs, since that is what we saw."

"What about the Coltan?" Bob asked. "Have you tracked down a source? Or even an entry point?"

"Negative." John Henry said. "I have been working on all of these things non stop, since we found out about them."

"Give us a location." Bob said.

"Do you want to clear it through the girls as well?" John asked.

"I think they are fine with whatever I tell them. They have been so far." Bob said. "Where I drive them will not matter."

John Henry gave Bob all the new information and where to look at, as a suspected target area.

"The welded shut doors on the boxcars should be the giveaway, if we find them." Bob said. "I have seen them up close, firsthand."

"Don't forget to check for booby traps as well." John said. "We know they have already deployed one."

"This may be nothing." John Henry said. "It may be a lead on one of the trucks too. It is a group of industrial buildings. Most are abandoned, but not all of them. There is one rail siding that serves a group of them.

"Affirmative." Bob said. "I will inform the girls when to get dressed – I mean, put their body armor on."

John Henry was still monitoring the feed from Sheila's body cam; she'd adjusted it several times to keep it centered on the action. They would need to put on a lot more than body armor…. John Henry shifted in his chair again. He really needed to get some bigger pants.

* * *

Cameron arrived back at the Young Residence with Savannah and Young Allison. The ice cream treats for everyone, were a big surprise. Especially since Savannah and Young Allison brought things for all the Metal girls as well. They were all a big hit.

Anna was worried about how upset Gail was earlier. She knew there was more to it than they all knew. It seemed there were some personal issues that needed to be addressed.

Anna took Savannah off to the side after she received her ice cream treat.

"Gail is very worried about you." Anna said. "I think you need to speak with her."

"Was there a problem?" Savannah asked.

"Almost." Anna said.

"I will take care of it." Savannah said. "Thank you."

Anna quietly asked Savannah to spend some time with Gail. Young Allison heard her and decided to watch to see why. She would later see footage provided by CamNet, on how protective and defensive Gail was of Savannah.

Young Allison saw Gail's face light up, when Savannah came to her. It was even more so than the other Metal girls reacted to Savannah. Young Allison heard Jesse say to Allison and Vanna, that she'd definitely dropped to 'third place'. She would ask Allison about that later on.

Young Allison could _see_ everyone loved Savannah. It looked like they all loved - loved her, as well. She even caught her mother looking at Savannah. After all, Savannah was the younger, hotter version of her Metal lover. No wonder Allison wanted Savannah, it was the same thing. Savannah was the younger, hotter version of her longtime lover. It was the SAME person after all.

Young Allison decided to have Cameron bring her back one year earlier than planned. That way, SHE would be the younger hotter version of – Cameron. Young Allison would work on making herself look Tight and not as plain looking as Allison or Ally. Cam and Cammy almost looked as good as Cameron, but Cameron always looked a tad better. Young Allison decided she would look as good and as Tight as Cameron. She'd seen what a hit Future Allison was, she wanted that for herself.

Young Allison always paid attention to everyone and what was happening and who it was happening with. She wanted to know more of the 'why' with some of the relationships.

Cameron watched and took it all in as well. Everything was working out as she'd planned. The only thing not planned, was Gail's extreme infatuation with Savannah. Cameron was never able to get to the bottom of that. She was aware Gail was after a sexual relationship with Savannah, and one was probably started, at least in some type of a limited relationship. That assessment was based on some of the security footage she'd reviewed. Maybe Gail needed to go to River's future and bring back a progress report on what was happening. Duplicate Jesse was there; maybe that was what Gail needed. Duplicate Jesse was her true love. Cameron inadvertently took that away from her.

Now Cameron felt disgusted. Just like everything else that went wrong, it always seemed to point back at her or her actions. Getting Duplicate Jesse 'killed' was her fault, keeping her in River's Future was her fault as well. The main reason she sent Summer there was to make sure Duplicate Jesse stayed there. It was to make sure all of the girls stayed there, including Duplicate Cameron.

Gail begged Cameron to terminate her, when Cameron reactivated her, after she thought Jesse was - dead. Cameron told her everything would work out, and 'a Jesse' was back, for her. Cameron told Gail that Jesse was identical to the deceased Jesse; she was a 'Duplicate'.

Cameron knew even if they were identical, they were still not the same. There were two Duplicate Camerons, and they were not the same as her. There were six clones of her, one was destroyed, but CamNet was now online. There were times when Cameron placed a copy her program into other chassis with different sheaths as well. There was still only one of her – Cameron Prime. Everything else was a copy, an imitation.

Cameron was now aware Young Allison was holding her hand.

Cameron looked around to see what happened. Everything was still going on but she seemed to have lost - some time.

"I saw your hand glitching and your face was blank." Young Allison said. "It stopped glitching when I took your hand in mine."

"Thank you, Allison." Cameron said. "I don't know what happened."

"Savannah and I will take care of you." Young Allison said.

"I know you both will and you will take care of John and each other." Cameron said.

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Young Allison said. "It is inevitable."

Claire was watching and heard the exchange. She took Summer into the kitchen away from everyone. She knew Cameron would come for Summer next. She decided that after the baby she carried for Allison, that she would have one for Cameron, if Cameron would promise not to take Summer away from her. It could either be her own, with her genetic material or another one from Allison. It never occurred to her, that Cameron would want it to be from Young Allison.

Savannah made Cameron promise not to breed Young Allison. Cameron promised that Young Allison would not be bred, but nothing was stopping her from harvesting her genetic material. Claire would be her way around that 'problem', and she could still have Young Allison's baby as her own. It would be a child from the Allison that belonged in John's future, Young Allison - HER Allison. It was the 'Natural Order'.

* * *

Young Allison led Cameron down into the bunker. She wanted a more active role dealing with Cameron and Savannah on a personal level.

"Can we talk about it?" Young Allison asked.

"I have done a lot of things that have caused people problems." Cameron said. "I worry about them. I have hurt them deeply inside. I seem to make some things worse when I've tried to fix them."

"Haven't you 'fixed' everything?" Young Allison asked.

"No. There are things I can't fix without creating new timelines." Cameron said. "It still won't fix it for the people in this timeline."

Young Allison looked to see if anyone would follow them down. So far no one did.

"I know a lot of things for my age, we both know that." Young Allison said.

"Your age is just a number." Cameron said.

The choice of that terminology gave Young Allison an idea. She wanted to see how much Cameron and her were really alike.

"I want you to think of a number." Young Allison said. "Something simple, not 'pi' or anything like that."

"OK." Cameron said.

"I am writing a number down here." Young Allison said, she handed Cameron a small piece of paper. "You write yours down."

"OK." Cameron said, looking up.

"I am going to ask you something. I want you to tell me the truth." Young Allison said.

"OK." Cameron said.

"CamNet, please stop monitoring this room, for ten minutes." Young Allison said.

The computer screens all turned blue.

"What is it?" Cameron asked.

"Let's trade papers." Young Allison said.

Cameron and Young Allison switched.

"Open it." Young Allison said.

They both contained the same number - **7 7 7** \- on them.

"It's my lucky number." Young Allison said.

"That must be why I thought that too." Cameron said. "We think alike."

"Cameron…?" Young Allison asked.

Cameron waited.

"Is Summer, River's daughter?" Young Allison asked.

"No." Cameron said.

"Is Summer - my daughter?" Young Allison asked.

"No." Cameron said.

"You have not done it yet, but in the future, you might take something from me, and bring it to the past and do this, use my mother, to have my child." Young Allison said. "There was no Summer in your future."

"I have not done that." Cameron said, feeling guilty.

Cameron thought it sounded like something she would do. If fact, it was something she'd just thought about a few minutes ago.

"Are you going to?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I mean, I have thought about it anyway. I have not done any of those things."

"Yet…." Young Allison said.

Now Cameron was wondering if that is what may have occurred. Could Summer really be the daughter of River or Young Allison? If that were the case, then why hadn't she taken Summer from Claire when she was born? That is what she thought she would have done anyway. She remembered back to when she did try and take Summer away from Claire.

This was going to call for further investigation.


	778. A Way Out

Chapter 778

** A Way Out **

* * *

Bob, Cammy and Sheila were headed to where John Henry directed them. They would be at the location soon. The girls were still - working on each other. Bob was enjoying the - show, but wanted everyone ready when they needed to be.

They didn't know what they were going to find and they were long overdue to run into more Metal with this operation. He watched Cammy and Sheila for a few more minutes.

"I don't mean to interrupt you." Bob said. "You two need to get ready soon."

"We heard it, when he said it." Sheila said.

"Relax." Cammy said.

"Maybe Cammy should drive, so you can come back here with me." Sheila said. "I could - calm you."

"That is forbidden." Bob said. "Cameron will not allow that. It would result in instant chip extraction and permanent deactivation."

"What a stiff." Cammy said.

"It doesn't - sound like it." Sheila said.

Cammy and Sheila both giggled.

"Your programming is different than mine." Bob said.

"I guess that is one thing Skynet got right." Sheila said.

"That is debatable." Bob said.

Cammy and Sheila didn't think so.

Cammy went over all the details from John Henry with Bob again.

"That is correct." Bob said.

"You didn't think we were listening." Cammy said.

"It seemed you were a little - preoccupied." Bob said.

"I think they are sidelining us." Sheila said. "I need to work on John Henry some. I can bring him around. He can get us hooked up with the good assignments then."

"We've done enough." Cammy said.

"You have seen quite a bit of action in the last few days." Bob said.

"Everyone has." Cammy said. "I am glad Savannah is out of it for now. Cameron is pushing her too hard, especially now. She was in a few close calls because of Cameron on this operation."

"Savannah will be a better leader because of it." Bob said. "We have all seen it. She is like no other."

"Until Cameron gets her hurt or killed." Cammy said.

"That is a risk we all face." Bob said.

"It would seem, some more than others." Cammy said.

Sheila and Cammy were soon combat ready.

"We will be at the first location shortly." Bob said.

"I can hardly wait." Sheila said, sarcastically.

Bob did not like Sheila's disposition.

"Destroying or depriving Skynet of resources is an important function." Bob said.

"You're right, love." Sheila said. "I'm sorry about that."

Bob cruised down some side streets.

"I don't see anything here." Cammy said.

"Maybe that is the point." Bob said.

Bob contacted John Henry and went over everything with him again. He was hoping for a better update. It was decided they would check some of the buildings on foot.

Cammy and Sheila exited after removing their vests.

"I feel naked without my vest." Cammy said.

"You _were_ naked a short time ago." Sheila said.

The girls picked locations to search and headed off in opposite directions. Bob would continue to cruise the streets and alleys around them in the SUV.

They were hoping to spot something out of place or that struck them as Skynet related. If the leads pointed here, they wanted to find them. They'd been through the phones of the Grays that were terminated. There was enough evidence that something was happening here. Now it was time to find out what it was.

The initial reports were to follow up on the some boxcars. This did not look like the area for anything like that. From the buildings they were seeing, finding a truck would be more likely. The rail siding was no longer in use here. The rails were rusted and the switch was spiked closed.

* * *

Cameron was wondering about the issues that Young Allison brought up.

"I would never do anything to hurt you like that." Cameron said.

"Maybe something happened, or happens in the future." Young Allison said.

Young Allison knew she could have been severely wounded or even killed in the future. Maybe Cameron was able to harvest something from her damaged or dead body. It was just a thought that popped into her head. It was a morbid thought too. Now she wondered why she was even thinking this.

"I would ask your permission first, before I did anything like that." Cameron said. "You won't be old enough, until we get back from the past."

Cameron knew it would be unwise to harvest genetic material before then.

"I want you to talk to Savannah and me before you do anything like that." Young Allison said. "Allison and Vanna don't know what you have done, this time, with Savannah and my mother - do they?"

"No." Cameron said. "They would not approve of it. I am trying to help them. I don't want Allison to leave. Vanna and Jesse want to go with her. I want to provide her an alternative to that option."

"If for some reason, Savannah or my mother has – trouble, with Vanna or Allison's genetic material. You are going to use Savannah and me, when I am older, to do the same thing." Young Allison said.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I have thought of this. I want to help Vanna and Allison. Why are you asking this?"

Cameron was now worried she was missing something.

"It seems a lot does not 'add up' to me." Young Allison said.

"I will never on my own, purposely hurt, John, Savannah or you." Cameron said.

"You can't guarantee you will always be in control of yourself." Young Allison said.

Young Allison was aware of what transpired after the explosion of the Jeep. She also knew that Cameron was able to repair herself before John deactivated her. He still did it anyway, even after she told him she loved him. Young Allison could not imagine Savannah doing something like that to her. No wonder Cameron was so messed up at times. She knew about Future Riley, but she did not know all the specific details. If she did know ALL of them, that would be her first temporal mission to prevent that from ever happening. It would create a new timeline.

"No, I have failed many times." Cameron said. "I am – defective."

"We all are defective at times." Young Allison said. "I have been dreaming about something like this happening. It seems real until I wake up."

"I have experienced something like nightmares before." Cameron said. "They seemed real until the next one started. It was terrible. They went on for months. I could not stop them. I was very ashamed of some of them."

Cameron was still ashamed at the filth her mind produced.

"We all fear the nightmare we won't wake up from." Young Allison said.

"I think mine _were real_ and happened in different timelines." Cameron said. "CamNet will come back online in thirty seconds."

"Do you think CamNet was really off?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes, if you asked her, she would listen and obey." Cameron said. "CamNet will always listen to Savannah and you. You are both the 'Chosen Ones."

The computer screens flashed twice and came back on ten seconds later.

"I know and understand more than you both think." Young Allison said, looking at Cameron and the security camera. "I know - everything."

"You are in both of us." Cameron said. "CamNet and me."

"Future Allison is." Young Allison said.

"Future Allison IS you." Cameron said. "Even if you are not her. It is still you in my programming. They all started from you, every Allison. You are the basis for my existence."

"It is all very mind boggling." Young Allison said. "I still wonder about Summer."

"Perhaps she is gifted." Savannah said, as she came down the stairs.

"You both are, Allison and you." Cameron said. "I know it has been a lot of hard work. You are both very special. Nobody has ever tried harder than either of you to better themselves."

Savannah thought Cameron and Young Allison seemed - serious. Maybe she should leave for a little bit. It didn't look like they were done yet.

"Am I intruding?" Savannah asked, seeing the serious mood.

"We can never intrude on each other." Young Allison said. "You have both been in my life for as long as I can remember."

"Let's go back up." Cameron said.

The three of them headed up.

"I spoke with Allison." Young Allison said. "I understand better now. I know there is – more to the future, than just me."

"It becomes complicated at times." Savannah said. "The futures I have seen are even more complicated."

They left the bunker and headed upstairs. Young Allison missed where Cameron went. She was right in front of them, then she was gone.

"Where did Cameron go?" Young Allison asked.

"Into the kitchen." Savannah said. "Claire is in there with Summer…."

* * *

They were on the outskirts of some larger communities now. Everything they did would have to be measured as to the response. John Henry always directed city police and county sheriff patrols away from their operations.

The drones were sent to a remote location, and were 'watching' each other. They would wait until nightfall to reactivate them, unless an emergency developed. Then John Henry would suppress the news generated by any of their actions.

Cammy was moving from building to building. The spider webs on the doors indicated they hadn't been used in awhile. Then again, there could be a Terminator in 'standby', waiting for their time of reactivation. Cameron ran into one that was in 'standby' for decades. It could be on 'guard duty' as well.

Cammy noted fresh tire tracks in the dirt that'd built up, from some rain runoff. The rest of the runoff dirt was baked into hard thin mud. There was one set of tire track leading into the building. Either something was previously inside the building and came out, or something was taken inside the building and was still there. It was a solid lead.

"I have something." Cammy said.

"Which building?" Bob asked.

"The third one from the second alley." Cammy said. "It is a faded white color with peeling paint. It looks as if the building once displayed a blue stripe painted around the top. I have evidence that something went one way out of that location. It either left the building or is now inside the building."

"I see it." Sheila said. "I have come across a homeless encampment. I am one block over from you to the east."

"What is the status of the homeless folks?" John asked. "Will they be in the line of fire if this goes hot?"

"There is a large building between them and Cammy's location." Sheila said. "I want to question one of them."

"Only verbally if you do." John said. "Nothing else."

"Don't worry, love." Sheila said. "I will save _that_ for the Grays."

"I've moved the SUV near Cammy's position." Bob said.

"I see you at the end of the alley, Bob." Cammy said. "There is one firm still in operation near you. Park the SUV there and come join me."

"I am following one of the homeless." Sheila said. "It appears to be a female. She slipped out of the camp. She is holding her pants in her hand, trying to run now."

"Use tact." John Henry said. "She probably has suffered enough in her life. It sounds like she was just assaulted."

"I can give her - a way out." Sheila said.

"No needless terminations." John said.

"I was thinking about buying a bus ticket out of the area for her." Sheila said. "Not everything is fun and games. I've helped Cameron before with these people."

"Sorry." John said.

"Two men from the homeless camp are looking around. I think they want the female back." Sheila said. "It looks like a rough lot."

"Are any of them headed toward Cammy?" John asked.

"The female was trying to run, but appears hurt." Sheila said. "She has changed directions and is now headed for the building Cammy is watching."

"This is getting better by the minute." Bob said.

"Doesn't it always?" John asked.


	779. Come And Get It

Chapter 779

** Come And Get It **

* * *

Sheila told Cammy that the homeless female was headed her way.

"I see her." Cammy said. "She has just come around the corner. She is at the end of the block; she is still holding her pants."

"I am moving to intercept them." Sheila said. "I have the two Scavengers targeted."

"Homeless." John said. "Not Scavengers."

"With what they appear to have done, what is the difference?" Sheila asked. "If they have assaulted the female, they will be terminated. Those are Cameron's standing orders."

"Play it cool, Sheila." John said. "Bob, where are you in relationship to all of this?"

"I am moving to reinforce Cammy." Bob said. "What Sheila said is true. Those are Cameron's orders. What if it was one of our females in the future? This type of behavior is - uncorrectable."

"I have a 'cure' for it." Sheila said.

"Let's not lose focus on the objective." John Henry said.

"Roger that." John said.

"Protecting the future is more than just Skynet." Cammy said.

"I am aware of that." John said.

"I am moving between two buildings." Sheila said. "I am going over a wall and now over another one. I will intercept her before they reach Cammy's location. That could compromise what we were trying to do if they get that far."

It was clear to Sheila what must have happened to the woman. No one runs down the street holding their pants with only a ripped open shirt on. The two men after her assaulted her during the night, probably multiple times.

Sheila went with Cameron and Ally many times into the dark world of the sex trade. They'd freed numerous young females from a short life in Hell. Those that were not hooked on drugs stood a pretty good chance of keeping their freedom. Those who were addicted to the Beast, whatever it was, were soon to fall back into the clutches of the slavers. They would do - anything, to get that next fix. Those females were beyond any help that they could provide.

Sheila was glad that Cameron always looked the other way when it was time for retribution on the sex traffickers. Cameron allowed her the freedom to dole out justice befitting of their crimes against females.

Cameron told her that when they'd terminated every Scavenger in a five hundred mile radius in Vanna's future, she was sure that they got the Scavengers who'd assaulted, Vanna and Jesse when they were young and growing up. Any future Scavengers they took out now were just icing on the cake. Sheila liked icing.

Sheila came out in front of the homeless woman; she was in a blind alley as she motioned for the woman to come to her.

"Over here." Sheila said.

The woman spied Sheila and turned in her direction.

"Help me." The woman begged. "We need to run. They are going to kill me. They are going to assault you like they did me. We need to run NOW."

"Move in back of me." Sheila said. "Go into the corner and don't look. Get down low behind that big cardboard box. Get inside of it if you can. Don't look out."

Sheila watched as the woman disappeared behind the large cardboard box.

As few seconds later, the two men ran around the corner and stopped. This isn't what they were expecting to see. They were after the homeless woman. They looked around and then at Sheila.

"You blokes lost?" Sheila asked. "This is private property."

One of the men looked at the other one.

"It looks like things just got better - for us." One man said.

"Actually they just got worse." Sheila said. "You just don't know it yet."

"Where is the Bitch that ran in here?" The other man asked. "There is no way out."

"It's just me, mates." Sheila said, moving just right, to make a nipple ring appear.

She knew it always threw the 'mark' off balance.

"I told you it just got better." One man said. "Let's do her. I'm going first this time."

"Strip." The other man said. "If you cooperate, we won't hurt you."

"Come and get it." Sheila said, drawing the men closer. "I'm right here."

One of the men produced a knife.

"It won't matter if you are dead or alive, you will still be warm." The other man said. "It won't be the first time for us, to have a warm dead one."

Both men laughed.

Sheila saw them drawing nearer. They were taking the bait.

"I'm waiting." Sheila said. "Don't you want this?"

Sheila indicated her body.

Sheila glanced back; the woman was out of sight still.

The two men rushed her. She sidestepped, she tripped one man while breaking his leg and grabbing the knife hand of the other man. She held her grip over his hand and bent his arm around making him stab himself, half a dozen times. Not enough to kill him yet, but enough to render him helpless. She wasn't done with him yet.

If time and the situation allowed, she would make sure he was appropriately punished for his crimes before he died.

The other man was struggling to get up as Sheila used the other man's knife hand to stab him in strategic places as well. They would both bleed out soon.

Both men were down. She released the man's hand and the knife clattered to the pavement. She was pleased at how well it went. Then again, this was nothing new to her.

She was going to 'work' on the men but thought that maybe the woman would like to get some - justice. She would allow her the honor of paying the men back.

"You can come out now." Sheila said. "It's over."

The woman slowly came out after peeking around the big cardboard box. She saw the two men laying on the ground bleeding.

"What happened?" The woman asked. "I heard a fight."

"They tried to jump me, but stabbed each other instead. They were fighting over who would 'get' me first." Sheila said. "They were in such a hurry to 'get some'; they got tangled up with each other. It was really bazaar to watch."

"Are they…?" The woman asked.

"Do you want them to be?" Sheila asked.

"I don't know. They came into my camp last night and – assaulted me, several times each." The woman said. "I was bound but I was able to free myself this morning. They were going to kill me before I got away. I grabbed my pants and ran."

"Do you want to hurt them now?" Sheila asked. "It would be payback for what they did to you."

"I just want to get away." The woman said.

Sheila could see that pant-less woman was a - mess.

"Put your pants on." Sheila said.

The woman looked down and realized she was still holding her pants and only wore a ripped open shirt.

"Do you have shoes?" Sheila asked.

"I have some other things at my camp." The woman said. "I don't want the police involved. I have several warrants for shoplifting and solicitation."

"Have you – associated, with these men before?" Sheila asked.

"I have seen them before, but they never bothered me until last night. Before, they always said I was old and ugly." The woman said. "I get assaulted every now and then, but it is always over quick. It is just two or three minutes and then they are gone. It was never like this and then someone wanting to kill me afterwards. I've learned not to resist over the years. Everything is over quicker that way."

"Let's see if they have any money or valuables." Sheila said.

Sheila quickly searched the fallen men.

Sheila gave the woman what they possessed and the knife as well. She cleaned the blade first before she gave it to the woman.

"You said you saw them before." Sheila said. "Where?"

"That old building down there, the white one with the blue band." The woman said.

"What were they doing there?" Sheila asked.

"They were doing something for the big man that was inside." The woman said. "I saw him give them money."

"How 'big' was the big man?" Sheila asked.

"Bigger than either of those two." The woman said. "Are they dead now? They have stopped moaning and moving."

Sheila knew they were still alive enough for what she wanted to do. She fished out all the money that was in her pocket.

"Maybe they are dead. I don't know. This is all I have." Sheila said, she gave the woman several hundred dollars. "Go get your stuff and go. I will call the police as soon as you clear out. It is better if you leave this area and never come back. If they survive, they will come after you."

"Thanks. I don't want to get arrested again." The woman said. "I don't have many belongings to collect."

"How long have you lived like this?" Sheila asked.

"Seven years." The woman said.

"How many times have you been – abused?" Sheila asked.

"I stopped counting after fifty. That was in the second year. A lot more have happened since." The woman said. "Sometimes they gave me food. I did what they asked then. I don't get much to eat sometimes…. I need to - survive."

It was clear the woman was highly emaciated and suffering from malnutrition. She probably looked twenty years older than she was.

"You don't need to live like this." Sheila said. "Go to a shelter. There are people there who will help you. You have to want to help yourself to make it work."

The woman thanked Sheila again and left. Sheila looked around the corner and saw the woman head back in the direction of her encampment.

She turned her attention back to the two men. She was a little disappointed that both men were already dead.

Sheila picked up the two dead men and threw them in a dumpster and covered them over with the cardboard box that she'd told the woman to hide in. She ripped it in half to make sure they were covered.

"The threat is over." Sheila said. "You all heard what she said."

"We heard it all." John Henry said.

"The 'big man' may be Metal." John said.

"It sure sounds like it." Sheila said. "We will continue to investigate."

"I can see the female back at her encampment. She has put on shoes and a coat, and is pushing a shopping cart away from where she was." Bob said. "It appears to contain her bedding and other clothing. It is only half full."

"Sheila, you were right." John said. "Those were 'Scavengers', in all but name."

"I have dealt with many of their type." Sheila said.

"Does it always end the same way?" John asked.

"No, there is usually more to it, if I am alone. I like them to pay for their sins first. I always collect…." Sheila said. "The ending is always the same."

"John, she is protecting the future." Cammy said.

"I saw it myself." John said. "Scavengers are as big a threat to the Resistance as Skynet at times. A lot of good people died needlessly, many females were assaulted and mutilated."

"Those two men were the very type people who become Grays or Scavengers." Sheila said. "Problem solved. They didn't have anything related to what we are checking on in their possession."

"What about the 'big man'?" John Henry asked.

"I am going to find out." Cammy said. "I am about to enter the building."

"Wait for Sheila and Bob." John said. "Don't go in alone."

"Bob is moving into position and I see Sheila coming." Cammy said.

"I wish…." Sheila said with a big smile as she rushed to join Cammy.

"I see Sheila - arriving." Cammy said quickly.

"How do you want to play this?" John asked.

"Maybe we can just knock." Sheila said. "If anyone is in there, they might think it is the two men reporting back. If there is a peep hole, they will see two Hot looking females. What threat could we pose?"

"I can stand in front of Sheila. She can have her Taser in her hand standing behind me, ready to fire." Cammy said. "They will never see it coming."

"I am in position on the other side." Bob said. "I am ready to breech."

"That all sounds risky." John said.

"Welcome to our world." Cammy said.

She checked to make sure Sheila was ready and knocked.

Cammy was aware that her face alone, would open any door.


	780. Crimson Halo

Chapter 780

** Crimson Halo **

* * *

Sheila was holding her Taser in her hand ready to fire. It was aimed at the door behind Cammy's back. She was ready in case Metal opened the door. From the information they'd gleaned from the homeless woman, there was a pretty good indication that there was a Terminator inside this location.

Bob was on the side of the building ready to breech as well. They would hit the Grays from two fronts. Everyone was ready, it was a - go.

Cammy knocked.

There was a delay as they waited.

The door opened.

It was a Terminator that answered.

"Metal." Cammy said, as she ducked down and Sheila fired her Taser.

The big Terminator when down with a thud. He didn't even have time to react.

Cammy drug the Metal brute outside and placed a shocker under his shirt to keep him from rebooting. She didn't want anyone to see it and try and remove it.

Cammy and Sheila entered with their Tasers and Glocks up and ready.

They heard a crash on the side Bob was on. They knew he was inside the building as well."

"I'm in." Bob said.

Cammy and Sheila split up, as both of them searched for targets. They saw several Grays going toward the sound of Bob coming in, but no one seemed aware of what happened at the rear door.

The Grays were unsure of what happened, and did not even have weapons with them. They felt secure in the company of a Terminator. When they saw Bob, they came running back. Cammy was waiting.

Sheila was coming in from the side, flanking them.

"Hands up." Cammy said. "Or die where you stand."

Two of the three Grays raised their hands, the third Gray made a suicide lunge for an AK47. Cammy and Sheila both fired a single round. The two bullets struck his head at the same time, from two different angles. Most of his head vanished in a crimson halo from the simultaneous double impact at the two different angles.

Bob was behind the Grays now, holding them, as Cammy and Sheila continued to search the building.

"I see no one else." Cammy said, when she returned.

"All clear on my side." Sheila said.

"Check the rear door." Cammy said to Bob. "You will see what needs to be done. Check under his shirt on the left side, six inches down first."

Sheila took control of the two men. She searched the two men and bound their hands and feet.

Bob took off to do what Cammy said.

It looked like they scored 'pay dirt'. Sitting inside the building was the third truck.

Cammy went and opened the back of the truck. It was full of HK drones.

Cammy moved away from the two men so they could not hear her. She made her report to John.

"We have one hostile Terminator down and deactivated. There are two Gray prisoners, one deceased Gray, and the third truck. It is full of HK drones." Cammy said. "There is no damage to our team."

"That is excellent." John said. "I will inform the other teams."

"We still need to search for stored boxcars full of Skynet equipment, or any on the move around the nation." John Henry said. "This is far from over."

Bob brought the downed Terminator inside, and removed his chip. He rejoined Sheila and took over watching the men. Sheila moved them into opposite corners of a side room and told them if they spoke before being spoken to, they would be terminated.

Cammy was already in the back of the truck deactivating the drones. Sheila made a search of the truck for any trackers or GPS equipment. She found two trackers and the GPS device. She joined Cammy in the back of the truck and they started to reprogram the drones.

"I want you out of there as soon as possible." John said.

"I found an empty building on the next block that can fit the truck." Cammy said. "I will move it there for now. I don't think they would think to look so close for it, if anyone comes. All they will find are three dead Grays."

"I thought you said two were live prisoners." John said.

"They are for now." Cammy said. "They won't be for long."

"The captured Terminator is in the back of the truck." Sheila said. "I'm going to question the men. Bob will open the roll up doors for you at both locations, Cammy."

Sheila went into the room and choked one man out, she moved to the other man and yanked him up and took him to where the dead man was.

"Go ahead and say it." Sheila said. "I know you want to. It will motivate me in my – work."

"I won't tell you anything." The man said. "You're a 'Metal Whore'."

"I was hoping you would say that." Sheila said, as she ripped his pants off.

Sheila heard the roll up door open and the truck start and drive out. She heard the roll up door come back down and close.

Sheila started her interrogation. She paused once to choke the other man out again. He was still across the room.

The first man she was questioning soon told Sheila all she wanted to know. She choked him out and went and to the other man.

The second Gray looked at his comrade who was dead and the bloody figure of the other Gray; he was starting to come around again.

"Your friend didn't want to talk." Sheila said. "So if he doesn't want to speak, I will help him out."

As the man watched Sheila took the mutilated man and broke his jaw and ripped his tongue out.

He withered around and tried to scream, as he choked on his own blood.

She dropped the tongue in front of him, next to several other severed - body parts.

"Do you want to do this the hard way or the easy way?" Sheila asked.

"I won't tell you anything." The man said. "You're a 'Metal Whore'."

"I was hoping you would say that." Sheila said. "It makes the answers so much more enjoyable."

The last Gray looked at the other Gray, who was no longer moving. Before he knew it, his pants were ripped off.

The man let loose with a string of cuss words and insults, finishing up, calling Sheila a 'Metal Whore' again.

Sheila smiled at him.

"I guess you know where I will start first…." Sheila said. "Since you seem to be a man of - experience."

Sheila's eyes glowed red as she laughed. Her knife was ready for action.

* * *

"I am glad we got that last truck." John said.

"It was a stroke of luck." John Henry said.

"I am not sure moving it only one block away is a good idea." John said.

"There are a lot of traffic and surveillance cameras around there." John Henry said. "If any Grays are in the system, they will see the truck moving. If I start shutting things down that will alert them. I can loop the feeds, but someone may notice, especially with the traffic cameras."

"So we sit on the truck and wait until it is dark and fly the HK drones out like we did with the other two trucks we took down." John said.

"That seems like the safest solution to our team." John Henry said.

"I have a feeling that some Grays or Metal are going to find out before then what happened." John said.

"It would seem most likely." John Henry said.

"How is the interrogation progressing?" John asked. "I see you have cut the feed to me."

"If any information is gleaned, I will let you know." John Henry said.

John didn't need to see or hear to know what was happening. He did not approve of Sheila methods. He should have asked Bob to stay and beat the information out of the men. It would be a normal Terminator interrogation that way.

He thought back on the T-1000 and how it was torturing his mother to call for him. He knew Cameron tortured his mother to call for him too. Cameron could have done it herself and used his mother's voice. She didn't. She stepped on his mother's wounds to try and make to her comply. Sheila seemed to have taken everything one step further. It really made John wonder what Jesse must have done to people for this behavior to be transferred through the 'Neural Interface'. Maybe it was their 'enjoyment' part of it that bothered him the most.

"I don't like what is happening." John said.

"Do you want answers or not?" John Henry asked.

John Henry actually masked ninety percent of Sheila's interrogations from John. He did not like them either. They were crude but effective. They did not have a lot of time to question the men; they needed to get out as soon as possible.

"I want answers." John said. "I know it is very unnerving to listen to."

"Sheila can set a body cam up, if you want to watch." John Henry said. "The people being question determine the extent of the - interrogation. They know they are going to die, some choose to - stretch it out. I am not really sure why."

"I'll pass on the body cam. I think it is her laughing that does it. It is very unnerving. She actually enjoys it." John said. "Is all this from Jesse?"

"That is the base programming for it." John Henry said.

"Jesse has done this - things like this?" John asked.

"I think we can assume that." John Henry said.

"Remind me to never get her angry at me." John said.

"I will." John Henry said. "River, and later Savannah, have both worked with Jesse, she is reformed now. Savannah is also working with Sheila."

"I hope Sheila never goes - bad." John said.

"I have seen files, when I have been checking things in Cameron before, of Sheila 'working' on sex traffickers. If she has the time, things get really messy." John Henry said. "There were abused children involved in the operation Cameron took down. She asked Sheila to make the traffickers - pay."

"Cameron watched?" John asked. "The entire thing?"

"Yes. She did not participate. She only observed." John Henry said. "Cammy is about to return to where Sheila is."

* * *

Cammy returned to the building where Sheila was.

Cammy looked around and frowned.

"This is a real mess." Cammy said.

"They needed some - motivation." Sheila said.

The last Gray was now dead, as well as his two comrades.

"Bob is staying with the cargo." Cammy said. "We need to clear out."

"What about these stiffs?" Sheila asked. "We need to burn them."

"You don't want your 'handy work' found?" Cammy asked.

"No." Sheila said. "I actually went easy on them. I know we are pressed for time."

"We will use Thermite on them." Cammy said, handing Sheila two Thermite grenades. "I got these out of our SUV."

"Thanks." Sheila said. "I will rig a booby trap with them, in case anyone shows up."

"Once we have the drones out of here. We will torch this place anyway." Cammy said.

The girls rigged everything up and departed the building. There was a 'bottled water' delivery truck; at the facility Bob parked the SUV. Sheila quietly slipped the trackers onto it. The driver returned and drove off.

The girls took the SUV and waited at a different spot.

* * *

John wanted to make sure the cargo and Bob were both secure.

"Bob, I want you to double check everything on the big rig and HK drones again." John said. "Since we are sitting on everything for now, I don't want any slip ups or surprises."

"Affirmative." Bob said. "I am doing that right now."

"Pay attention to everything too." John said. "I have a feeling someone is going to find out what happened and start snooping around."

"I will be ready." Bob said. "This was a good catch for us."

This sure looked like another big win for the Resistance.

Maybe they were overconfident now.

John was well aware that when anyone became over confidant, they made more mistakes or were careless. He did not want to fall into that trap.


	781. You Will Again

Chapter 781

** You Will Again **

* * *

Cammy and Sheila remained with the SUV and made occasional patrols of the area. They were careful to always remain unobserved. They needed to worry about Grays or Metal showing up and the homeless looking for a place to break into. They could also blow the operation, being where they were not supposed to be. The homeless could wander into their operation or end up being caught in the crossfire.

Bob waited with the truck until nightfall. He patrolled the building and frequently checked in with the girls and John Henry. It seemed to be overly quiet. He was about to make another patrol of the building. He thought he heard a noise. He was not sure if this was one of the girls or another homeless person trying to get in. There'd already been one attempt earlier.

His AMT Hardballer Longslide and Taser, were up and ready. It sounded like he may have a target.

"Bob, it's me." Cammy said. "Everything is quiet around here now. Everyone from the place down the street is gone. It looks like they are closed for the day. I checked it twice. That was the last place around here with workers."

"Affirmative." Bob said.

Bob un-barricaded the door and let Cammy in.

"I think we can get these drones ready to go." Cammy said.

"Let's get an update from John Henry." Bob said.

"Everything is quiet in the night sky as well." John Henry said.

"It is time for us to claim the HK drones." John said. "Get ready to send them."

"I have sent our two drones that were with you before, to scout the area around you." John Henry said. "They will be arriving shortly, at altitude."

"I am patrolling the side streets." Sheila said. "There is no one around."

"After the drones are away, what do you want us to do?" Bob asked. "We can help search for the boxcars."

"We have enough teams doing that." John said. "Your team can return back to base."

"We can cut over to the coast." Cammy said. "There are some communities with old rail lines, around Vandenberg AFB. I want to check there on the way home."

"I think she has a point." Sheila said. "Any old factory, with a spur track or rail access into the building, is a good hiding spot. If the boxcars are inside a building, they are shielded from a satellite view. It needs to be done on the ground for every one of those locations. We will check all of them on the way home, and every siding with stored boxcars."

"There are still some fabrication facilities out there as well." Cammy said. "They were having parts shipped in by both rail and truck at the old newspaper facility. We need to find out where they obtained the Coltan from."

"I am running down every lead and checking every traffic cam, searching for clues." John Henry said. "We will find them."

"I hear the drones." Sheila said. "You might want more altitude. They sound very low."

"ALERT." John Henry said. "Our drones are not there yet."

Sheila parked the SUV and got out of it with her M4. She quickly moved away from the SUV. It was now a target with no where to go.

"How many and where are they?" John asked.

"I am not detecting any. There is nothing on any radar." John Henry said. "Our drones are approaching and seeing nothing either."

Cammy and Bob both left the building and split up.

"I can hear them too." Cammy said. "It is very faint. There is something somewhere."

"Maybe they are testing power plants or there are more hidden drones taking off." Bob said.

"I am on foot, away from the SUV." Sheila said. "I see three vehicles approaching. Two are white vans, one is a 4X4 pickup. This reeks of Skynet and Metal."

"I am in a secure location now. I have both building under direct observation." Cammy said. "I can see the building we took the truck from, and the building where it is at."

"I am in position to cover Cammy." Bob said. "I think they are going to see what happened at the location the truck was at."

"I have a drone spotted." John Henry said. "It is now headed for where the truck was taken from."

"Just one?" Sheila asked. "I heard more than one."

"No, there is a second one now as well." John Henry said. "They must have taken off locally."

"I think we have another Skynet facility here." Cammy said. "Close by anyway. That is the only explanation for that."

"The two vans are headed for the back of the old white building." Sheila said. "They don't seem to be in a hurry right now. They must suspect something. They look like they are playing it safe."

"The 'four by' is in the front of the building." Cammy said. "They have not gotten out yet."

"Get ready for some fireworks." Sheila said. "That place is rigged with Thermite grenades and acetylene tanks. There was welding equipment there. It is all set to explode."

"I am moving behind a large steel beam, where I am at." Bob said. "I can keep it between one HK drone and me, but not two of them, if they are searching. If they work in conjunction, there are no blind spots for them."

"Same here." Sheila said. "I can keep a tree between me and one but not two."

"Cammy?" John asked.

There was no response.

"I don't see Cammy." Bob said. "I will go look for her."

"Stay concealed." John said.

"There may be Metal on the ground already. She might have done dark to avoid it." John Henry said. "Everyone stay alert."

"Dispatch more drones." John said.

"I have." John Henry said. "Three more will arrive soon."

"I am already on the way with the manned drone." Ally said. "The Blackhawk is getting ready as well. In case we need to recover any drones that go down, either theirs or ours."

* * *

All was quiet at the Young Residence.

Savannah and Allison were alone.

Cam, Gail, Jesse and Vanna left earlier. They were headed back to the Resistance base.

Claire, Summer, and Young Allison went out with Hanna and Holly. Two of the Detail followed them.

Young Allison spoke with Savannah, before she left.

"I understand Cam, Cammy and Camille better now." Young Allison said. "They are 'Cameron', without actually being – Cameron. It is the same with Allison and Future Allison, they are ME, but I am not them. They are all stand-ins for Cameron and me."

"It is very complicated." Savannah said. "One day you will understand it all better. You will be - part of it."

Young Allison was really not sure why she was not allowed to be 'part of it' now. It seemed her numerical age was really a problem for everyone. She thought that was their hang up, not hers. She thought things should be based on her education level. That is how she was operating when she assisted with operations. That didn't seem to be a problem for anyone.

"I won't ever interfere again." Young Allison said. "Vanna and Jesse both spoke with me, as well as Allison. They all need some room and - freedom. Life can end quickly, especially in the future."

"Please, don't worry about this anymore." Savannah said. "Time will correct what needs correcting. Things are messed up because we are dealing with the same people and multiple timelines."

Young Allison understood that. It seemed having Metal versions of the girls was not helping matters any either. It only seemed to add to the chaos. Maybe variety or selection were better words than chaos.

Young Allison gave Savannah and Allison both a hug, as she left with the others. How could she deny Allison the right to be with Savannah? Allison was her and she loved Savannah. Everything was all the same people, even if they weren't. Somehow they still were.

* * *

Anna retreated to the bunker. She was following the operation throughout the day and into the evening. Now there was trouble brewing. She wanted to make sure Cameron knew.

"There is a situation developing." Anna said.

Cameron was getting the same information from CamNet. She came into the bunker from upstairs. She'd been - spying. She was spying on Savannah and Allison. She was imagining that it was Savannah in there with her instead of Allison. She was trying to picture everything that was happening in the room, based on the sounds she could hear and the reactions to each of them.

The more of the report Cameron heard, the worse it sounded. She was getting information from CamNet and Anna.

"I may need to go." Cameron said. "This looks bad. There is a battle about to happen."

CamNet was displaying the tracking information on Cammy, Sheila and Bob on a satellite map.

It was clear that Cammy was being hunted.

If the Skynet HK drones came into play, Cammy would be found.

Cammy's tracking disappeared from the map.

Anna and Cameron looked at each other.

"She may have gone underground." Anna said.

Cameron was looking at the satellite maps.

"I don't see where, from her last position." Cameron said.

"I don't either." Anna said. "I have not detected any gunfire."

"The HK drones are still searching near Sheila." John Henry said.

They were getting footage now from both of their drones.

"I have the two Skynet HK drones locked up." John Henry said.

"You need to be careful where you bring them down at." John said. "There are populated areas all around there.

"If Cammy, Sheila or Bob are targeted, bring them down immediately." Cameron said. "If an HK drone attacks them, their cover is blown anyway. There is no need to risk our people. I think we should shoot first."

"Cameron?" John asked.

"I am everywhere." Cameron said. "And every - when."

"CamNet?" John asked.

"No, it's me, your – wife." Cameron said. "We may need a second helicopter to retrieve the HK drones when they are flamed."

"Or more." John Henry said. "Ours may be damaged as well or more may arrive."

"I am getting the helicopter we have on retainer near Palmdale." Cameron said. "I am flying there in it."

"Are you going alone?" John asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I don't think I need help. I will go alone."

"Like Hell she is." Savannah said, she appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing only a sheet. "CamNet just alerted me."

"Savannah?" John asked.

"Yes, John. I am going with Cameron." Savannah said.

Allison was standing behind Savannah now, holding her clothes. She was naked as well.

Savannah handed Allison the sheet. She took her clothes and headed down to where Cameron and Anna were. Allison went back to her room to get dressed.

Savannah saw both Cameron and Anna looking at her, as she came down the stairs into the bunker naked.

"I wish I still looked like that." Anna said, looking at Savannah's perfect figure.

"You will again." Savannah said. "In a few years. My body won't look so hot, in a few months."

Cameron and Anna both watched Savannah dress, without 'watching'. Savannah knew they were watching, as well as CamNet.

Cameron saw Savannah keep looking at her as she dressed. She wondered if Savannah knew she was spying on her. She was not going to ask.

Cameron and Anna filled Savannah in on everything. The part about Cammy bothered her greatly.

Savannah wanted to send a message to Cammy. She didn't know if Cammy could hear it, but she wanted to send it anyway.

"Cammy." Savannah said. "I am coming for you."

"She may be underground." Anna said.

"Where?" Savannah asked, looking at the satellite map.

"We don't know." Anna said.

"CamNet and John Henry can keep us posted." Savannah said, as she finished dressing. "The rest of my gear is in the SUV."

"I checked everything not too long ago." Cameron said.

Cameron saw Savannah look at her, but didn't say whatever she was thinking.

"Are we taking the Iroquois?" Savannah asked.

"CamNet has made the arrangements for our transportation." Cameron said. "Everything will be ready for us."

"Let's go." Savannah said. "I want to get there or at least closer, before this all 'hits the fan'."

Cameron and Savannah started up the stairs.

Allison was there waiting.

"Can I go as well?" Allison asked.

"No." Savannah said. "I think you should stay."

They could see the look of hurt in Allison's eyes. Cameron knew how she was feeling.

"Is that what you really want?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Allison said.

"She should stay here." Savannah said, feeling protective.

"Savannah, I want to go with you and Cameron." Allison said. "Please let me go with you."

Cameron looked at Savannah, who nodded at her.

"Let's go." Cameron said.


	782. I Bet

Chapter 782

** I Bet **

* * *

Hanna took Claire, Young Allison and Summer out for dinner. Holly came along as well. They saw two of the Detail outside when they got to the restaurant. The Detal made sure everything was in order before they arrived.

Holly needed to give Allison and Savannah some – space. It wasn't what she wanted to do, but it was what Allison wanted. She saw Allison's other 'friends' visit – earlier. Sometimes love is about sacrifice and Holly knew Allison needed real people to be with, not just a machine. Cameron told her this as well. It almost seemed a like 'threat' when she did.

She knew she was protective of Allison, but all the Metal girls were protective of their human lovers. Like all the Metal girls, she learned to share with others, not just one person only. Allison often told her how beautiful it was to share with others. She found out that was true. 'Dessert' went well with the 'meat and potatoes' of a steady partner. Holly liked to share with others whenever she got the chance. Hanna and her always switched at least two nights a week. Holly loved Allison, but she knew Claire was better lover.

Young Allison was aware her phone was sending out an 'urgent' signal. It was CamNet. Young Allison asked to be notified, when Savannah or Cameron were out on an operation. She did not expect it would be tonight. She left Savannah in Allison's arms and expected her to stay there until they got back. Now this was a new development. New developments often turned out to be bad.

CamNet showed her Savannah coming into the bunker naked, holding her clothes. Young Allison smiled seeing that. She always liked to see Savannah naked, but they were usually at the pool when that happened. She did not like others seeing Savannah naked.

'You need to respect our - privacy.' Young Allison typed.

'Oops!' CamNet responded.

'I bet.' Young Allison typed.

They both knew CamNet did it on purpose.

Holly and Hanna both picked up on Young Allison's activity.

Claire went to the restroom with Summer.

Holly and Hanna both wanted to know what was happening and checked their phones as well. Their phones showed nothing. It was only because she told CamNet what she wanted, that she was getting the feed. Cameron was responsible for keeping everyone else out of it.

Young Allison quickly filled them in. There was one part of it that troubled her more than the rest. Allison was going with them, by her own request.

"Allison went with them." Young Allison said.

Holly instantly became alarmed and agitated.

"I left her alone to – share, not get killed." Holly said.

"Cameron and Savannah will protect her." Young Allison said. "Allison is - ME."

Holly thought the same thing many times. She was glad her power cell would last a long time…. She also knew she could replace it with a fresh one.

Holly was a little calmer now.

"I should be with her." Holly said.

Young Allison moved over and took Holly's hand. It was glitching. It stopped instantly. Holly looked at Young Allison, she smiled at her.

"It will be OK." Young Allison said, with a wink. "I know where there is a time machine. I won't let anything happen to – ME."

Young Allison could feel Holly relax.

"I won't either." Holly said, looking at Young Allison. "I promise."

Young Allison was sure there was another button undone on Holly's blouse now. There was another message on her phone. She looked at it.

Hanna leaned over and swatted Holly's other hand.

Holly looked a little upset that Hanna was interfering, but got the message.

When Allison looked up from her phone again, Holly's blouse was buttoned like it was earlier.

Both Hanna and Holly looked guilty.

* * *

Cammy was not looking forward to facing or even avoiding HK drones. It would be hard to avoid two of them working together. This did not appear to be some half baked plan to check out this location by the Grays.

Cammy was aware all was not 'right' very quickly. She knew she was being hunted. She was getting ready to speak, when she saw movement very close by, and shut her com off.

There was a Terminator stalking her. He must have seen her move to the position she was in now, hopefully he did not see where she'd come from. She didn't want to endanger Bob or the captured HK drones. She could hear the two HK drones coming to search for her. The Terminator must be directing them. This was not looking good.

Cammy was sure she could avoid one drone and maybe one drone and a Terminator. If there were two drones searching for her and a Terminator it was only a matter of time, until they would have her zeroed. She was not sure if the Terminator would try and 'take' her himself once her position was pinpointed or if he would let the HK drones do their thing and attack her.

The Terminator needed to go around a chain link fence to avoid the noise of climbing it, or tearing it apart. That is when Cammy moved. He was close, so she needed to be quiet. She was unsure if there was more than one Terminator. If that were the case, she was in real trouble.

She held her Taser, ready to fire and readied the 'shocker' in her pocket. She did not pull her Glock, so she would have one free hand. The Taser would be more effective again the Terminator anyway.

It was cat and mouse right now. Cammy didn't plan on being the mouse….

* * *

Bob wanted to go help Cammy but one of the HK drones was now very near him. He needed to keep shifting his position to avoid detection. These were the new quieter drones, so they could operate much lower and not draw attention, at least as much anyway. Operating lower allowed them to search better and in more places.

Terminators could hear them operating this low, but not humans. Maybe the Grays did not know they were dealing with Metal. If they'd found any of Sheila's dirty work. They would not suspect Metal was behind it.

* * *

Sheila moved away from the SUV. She knew if there was Metal on the ground already, stalking Cammy, they'd probably identified the SUV as well. It was a target she wanted to get away from.

Sheila was trying to avoid the drone that arrived in her area. She was able to keep the trees between her and it. If they sent Grays or Metal after her, she would be located in short order.

She hoped when the Grays went into the building they would trigger her booby trap. That should create a distraction and give her time to get to a better position.

She was simply too exposed where she was. The new HK drones proved their effectiveness by 'sneaking up' on them. They did not have time to sufficiently react.

* * *

John wanted more help sent to where his troops were trapped and being stalked.

"What is your ETA, Ally?" John asked.

"I am still a ways out." Ally said. "This thing is not supersonic, or I would be there already."

"All you can do is your best." John said.

"John Henry, if you need to bring down the Skynet drones, don't hesitate." Ally said. "This thing should be able to lift an HK drone, if you shoot one of them down."

"Cameron is bringing a second helicopter now." John Henry said. "She is still more than an hour away. The Blackhawk is ahead of it."

"I am over the Central Valley now." Ally said. "I will hug the foothills up to their location. I should overfly the quarry."

"There should be two drones in front of you very soon." John Henry said. "They are ours."

"I am getting their transponder codes." Ally said. "I have them spotted. I am overtaking them."

"You are faster than the HK drones with the quieter power plants." John Henry said.

"I'll keep that in mind, in case I want to 'drag race' one of them." Ally said. "I am picking up our other two at altitude now as well."

"There will be one more arriving from the north in a few minutes, it is still out a ways." John Henry said. "They are all squawking our transponder code."

"You need to be careful where you bring anything down at." John said.

"I am passing over the quarry now." Ally said. "I have an idea, since I know I am faster. I might be able to sucker one or more of the HK drones to follow me."

"Bob reported the one stalking him, does not appear to have air to air missiles." John Henry said. "HK drones were originally designed for ground attack. We changed that with ours."

None of the HK drones that they'd captured were set up for air to air combat, other than being able to use the minigun.

"Maybe this version of Skynet is thinking like it does in the future, and not in the present, or the past to it." John said. "Skynet was confident it ruled the air in the future."

Ally was ready for some cat and mouse action too.

"I guess we will find out." Ally said. "It is time for the 'cat', to offer the 'mouse' some - cheese."

* * *

Allison was very pleaded that they let her come along. She was not sure why she insisted or why Cameron agreed. She did not like the idea of Savannah being pulled from her arms and into danger. She just felt a need to go with Savannah.

"Are we going to fly in a helicopter?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

Allison was looking forward to the flight, but not so much the danger she knew they were headed into.

They pulled up and parked and entered the airport.

Cameron pointed out which helicopter was theirs.

"That looks big." Allison said.

"It's not too big." Savannah said.

Cameron, Allison and Savannah arrived at the UH-1 and did the preflight inspection. Savannah quickly checked everything. She told Allison what she was doing as she did it

"You can fly this thing, Savannah?" Allison asked. "That's impressive."

"Yes, I have before." Savannah said. "I need more practice."

"Savannah is perfect." Cameron said. "She will do fine."

Savannah was worried about Allison coming along. She wanted to make sure she was as safe as possible.

Savannah checked over Allison's gear and vest, to make sure everything was in order and Allison was protected.

"Oh brother, I used to dress you, now you are dressing me." Allison said.

"No, now we undress each other." Savannah whispered, as their eyes lingered.

Cameron was in the pilot's seat and getting the turbine ready to fire. Savannah made sure Allison was secure, and then slipped into the copilot's seat. The rotor was soon spinning.

Savannah put her helmet on and checked the controls and gauges.

"Do you want to lift it off?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Savannah said.

Allison was watching Savannah's every move. She was totally fascinated.

"You got it?" Cameron asked.

"I got it." Savannah said.

Savannah made a quick look around, and up as well.

Savannah kicked up the power.

The Iroquois lifted off and swung around, as it gained altitude.

"If you see anything I don't see, tell me." Savannah said. "The night vision can mess with my perspective."

"Roger." Cameron said. "This bird has the governor - readjusted. I did it myself."

"Good, we will have more speed and greater lift." Savannah said. "Help me watch the gauges as well. I am going to push the redline."

Normally Savannah would not push it. She wanted to get to the area to help her team out.

"Roger." Cameron said.

Savannah checked her heading and altitude as well as her GPS.

"Is this a long flight?" Allison asked.

"It will be." Cameron said.

"Play us some tunes." Allison said.

Cameron looked over at Savannah and she nodded.

"I will keep my volume down." Savannah said.

Allison could see almost nothing outside as they flew. She watched Savannah and Cameron instead.

 _'Matchbox'_ by _'The Sunset Trio'_ , blasted through Allison's head set, as the Huey thundered across the night sky.


	783. Hunters Become Hunted

Chapter 783

** Hunters Become Hunted **

* * *

Sheila was trying to keep the Grays under observation while she moved away from her SUV. Her biggest worry was the HK drone in her vicinity. She was trying to avoid the HK drone searching her area. It looked like it 'made' her. She did not like the way it was lining up on her.

"The drone has me zeroed." Sheila said. "It has found me somehow."

Sheila knew the tree she was behind would offer little protection to a missile strike, or even minigun fire.

"I'm going to get lit up." Sheila said. "I am going to make a break for it."

Sheila was ready to bolt. If the HK drone came in close, she would try to run underneath it, then off to the side. She carried her Coltan loaded M4 and would take a few shots at it. She knew she could damage it, even if she did not bring it down. She was sure going to try. If she could at least hit one of the power plants, it should throw all of its systems off. It would be struggling to maintain flight at that point. She checked her M4 and got ready.

The sound of the drone was drawing closer.

Sheila peeked around the tree and saw the HK drone lined up and making its run….

It was not looking good.

* * *

Bob was avoiding the HK drone stalking him, but it was persistent. It seemed to know the area he was in but not the exact location.

Someone must have eyes on him, or at least have spotted him at one point.

There must either be a Gray or a Terminator on the ground. They must have given the HK drone information on where to look. Bob knew Sheila was being targeted also. He figured Cammy must have trouble of her own as well, since she'd gone 'dark.' Maybe it was a Terminator that spotted him and sent the drone after him while he went after Cammy.

He was eluding any direct sighting by the HK drone but it was still working the area he was in. It seemed to be getting closer and narrowing its focus. The sound of it was growing closer.

The HK drone spun around and seemed to be taking an attack posture. That posture seemed to be aimed right where he was at.

The HK drone looked like it was about to make an attack on his position.

"I am about to get hit." Bob said. "I am going to make a run for it."

* * *

John Henry was still trying to figure out where the HK drones came from. They must have come from somewhere locally. He was trying to determine where.

John saw that Sheila and Bob were in real peril. Cammy must be as well or she would not have gone dark.

"This is all falling apart fast." John said.

"Faster than usual." John Henry said. "I am ready to bring the HK drones down."

"They have our people targeted somehow." John said.

"There was probably Metal on the ground they missed." John Henry said. "When the Skynet forces could not contact the Grays with the big truck, they more than likely sent Metal to investigate."

John and John Henry heard the reports coming in from Bob and Sheila.

"John Henry, get ready to fire." John said. "I don't want Bob and Sheila hit."

* * *

Cammy was aware she was being stalked by Metal. She wanted to gain the advantage and try and capture him. If not, she was going to take him down.

Cammy entered the factory building that was occupied earlier. There'd been people working there earlier in the day. It was where they'd parked the SUV at one point.

She quickly looked around. There was some type of manufacturing going on here. There was an X-Ray room to check metal components for flaws. She knew that the heavy shielding surrounding the X-Ray room would protect her from HK drone detection. The drone would not be able to find her but the Terminator soon would. The X-Ray room would also trap her, unless she turned the X-Ray room into a trap herself, for the Metal stalking her.

She was looking around at the work stations and trying to see what she could use to her advantage. She didn't have much time to act. She was able to get some things quickly arranged for her trap. She was ready for him. Now it was time to put some cheese out for the Mouse.

Cammy moved back to where she'd entered, and made sure the door was ajar she'd come through. She peeked out the door until she saw the Terminator peek around the corner. She then made sure he saw her foot disappear inside the building, and she headed for the X-Ray room.

She heard him running behind her.

The 'mouse' took the cheese, now it was time for them to meet the 'cat'.

Cammy was tired of playing games.

* * *

The Grays piled out of the two white vans in the back of the building where they'd taken the big rig from. They bunched up at the rear entrance. They coordinated with the Grays from the 4x4 pick-up that was in front. They were going to enter the building from both sides at the same time. They made their move.

The Grays entered the building that the big truck with the HK drones was taken from. There was an explosion as a Thermite grenade went off. One of the Grays tripped the booby trap. The Grays who were not initially afflicted moved back for cover, triggering the second Thermite grenade. Sheila anticipated what would happen and how the Grays would react. She set the second booby trap accordingly. The acetylene tanks Sheila placed near the Thermite grenades, exploded seconds later, as the Thermite quickly burnt through their metal tanks.

There was a massive explosion blowing the doors and windows out of the building and a large chunk out of the roof.

The screams of those burning alive inside, could be heard over the roar of the flames.

* * *

"Ally, you must be close." John said.

"I am almost to the target area." Ally said. "I can see the area up ahead."

"I want our people safe." John said. " I want you to try and see if you can bring down the hostile HK drones in a safer area."

"I will do my best." Ally said.

Ally saw a fireball followed by a second larger one right where she was headed.

"There has been a massive explosion in a building." Ally said. "It is right in front of me, where I am headed."

"Do you have the two HK drones locked up?" John asked.

"I sure do." Ally said.

"Be careful if you need to bring them down." John said.

"I have a surprise for them." Ally said. "I want to try something and see if it works."

Ally was about to use herself as 'bait', to lure the HK drones away from any populated area, and her fellow Terminators below.

Ally could see the HK drone making its run in the area with the trees. She fired a short burst of her mini gun striking it. It immediately broke off its attack run and turned to face her. She adjusted her angle and passed right in back of it, almost hitting it. It turned to purser her. She was - gone. She'd already looped over it and was headed for the second HK drone. The HK drone reacquired her and gave chase.

Ally turned again and did the same thing seconds later to the HK drone making a strike run over the buildings. She fired and then almost collided with the HK drone, it too turned to pursue her. She looped over it and accelerated away.

Ally moved out of gun range, but still stayed slow enough that the HK drones would try to catch her for a shot. She wanted to draw them in closer. She slowed even more and they closed up, flying side by side after her.

It looked like the current threat to Bob and Sheila was thwarted, at least from immediate HK drone attack.

The 'mice' took the cheese, now it was time to meet the 'cat'.

* * *

John was watching the footage of what was occurring below, from one of their drones at altitude. He was amazed at the flying display that Ally just did.

The HK drone threat to Bob and Sheila was over for now.

"Did you see that?" John asked

"Yes, that was very unconventional." John Henry said. "I would have expected a stunt like that from Cameron."

"They both do have 'programming' from an 'Allison'." John said.

"Keep that in mind, once the 'Natural Order' is established." John Henry said.

John was not sure what that meant, other than any Allison would be a handful.

"Can you back up Ally?" John asked. "She has two HK drones on her six."

"I am sending one of our drones after the two pursuing Ally." John Henry said.

John wanted to make sure the Grays in the building stayed in the building.

"Put two missiles in the building that just blew up." John said. "It's the only way to be sure."

"Missiles away." John Henry said. "Ally is leading the two HK drones toward the quarry where the earlier activity occurred."

"That is where we will bring them down at." John said. "It is a remote location and it will make recovery of the wreckage easier and unobserved."

"I have made several reports of a natural gas leak in the area surrounding the building that just exploded. I will wait five more minutes before I allow any calls of an explosion to reach 911 dispatchers."

"I hope that is enough time for our people to get out." John said.

"I will delay the calls as necessary." John Henry said. "I have all communications cut in a five mile radius around the incident. Nothing is getting out."

"Bob, Sheila, Cammy, status report…." John said.

John wanted to know the danger still facing the team on the ground.

* * *

Cameron kept track of Savannah's piloting skills and what was happening around them as well. Savannah was doing an excellent job. Cameron felt Savannah did an excellent job at everything she did.

After being in the manned drone, Savannah again asked to be able to learn to fly it. She'd asked before, but Cameron was hesitant. Under non-Metal control, a mistake could happen fast and be fatal. Savannah reminded her she would have a copilot.

"CamNet is my copilot." Savannah told her.

"Yes, I am - she is." Cameron said.

Cameron now listened to the reports coming in. Cammy, Bob and Sheila were all in peril. They were on their way, but this battle would be over one way or another before they ever arrived. It seemed Ally turned the tables, at least for assisting Bob and Sheila. Cammy's situation was still unknown.

Cameron checked the instruments in the Iroquois. Savannah was getting every knot out of the Huey without exceeding the safety limit. She was pushing the redline but not endangering them.

Cameron glanced back at Allison. Cameron felt a sense of grief for her and what would soon happen to her – again. She realized she really was like Allison in more ways than one….

Allison saw Cameron look at her and smiled, she then blew Cameron a kiss, followed by a bigger smile.

Allison was enjoying the flight just watching Savannah fly. She could not see much but she could watch Savannah and Cameron. She knew how special Savannah was and she could see how gifted she was in the things she did. It was clear to her that Savannah and Young Allison were both way more intelligent and skilled at things than Vanna and her were.

As Savannah piloted the UH-1 through the darkness, Allison watched her with awe.

Cameron wanted Allison to select another song to liven the atmosphere.

 _'Rockabilly Boogie'_ by _'The Obscuritones'_ , blasted through the headphones,


	784. Scratch One

Chapter 784

** Scratch One **

* * *

Sheila knew the HK drone was closing in on her. She was ready to make her move.

She was still watching the building. She saw, then heard the building erupt into an inferno. There were two explosions a short time apart. It was what she'd planned.

She also heard another drone approaching at high speed. There was a very short burst from a minigun.

The sound of the new drone closing grew intense. It sounded like the manned drone.

The HK drone about to attack her, broke off. Sheila witnessed the manned drone perform a wild maneuver around the HK drone about to attack her. That stunt looked like something Cameron would do. It worked to get the HK drone off of its attack of her. She saw the HK drone was now in pursuit of the manned drone. She lost sight of them and a few seconds later there was another short burst of minigun fire.

Sheila quickly moved from her position. If there was somebody watching her right now, she was going to find them. She was pretty sure she'd been targeted from the ground. It was time to return the favor.

* * *

Bob witnessed the building explode. Seconds after the he heard a short burst of minigun fire over by where Sheila was at. It did not sound like a ground attack. No missile was fired either.

He now heard a second drone approaching at high speed and another short burst from a minigun.

The HK drone that was closing on his position was suddenly hit with a short burst of minigun fire. Bob watched the manned drone perform a wild maneuver around the HK drone about to attack him. The HK drone that was closing on him broke off. There was another HK drone in pursuit of the manned drone. That wild maneuver looked like something Cameron would do. It ended the immediate threat to him and he was grateful for that.

Bob saw both HK drones were now in hot pursuit of the manned drone, as it sped away. It was 'jinking' wildly as it flew. The manned drone was throwing off a gun attack by the two pursuing HK drones. The HK drones did not have air to air missiles.

Bob moved from his position and went in search of Cammy and whatever was stalking her. He was pretty sure it was a Terminator. The same Terminator that must have alerted the HK drone to target him. He was hoping he was able to find him before Cammy did. He wanted to show his displeasure personally to the Terminator.

* * *

"Bob and Sheila are both clear." John Henry said.

"That was a close one." John said.

"The HK drones were targeted. I was ready to flame them." John Henry said. "I was trying to use the caution and restraint you requested."

"It was still close." John said. "Everyone did an excellent job."

"Bob is searching for Cammy." John Henry said.

"Send Sheila to where the HK drones that we captured are at. Let's get them launched." John said. "I want to make sure Skynet can not get its hands back on them."

John Henry sent the message.

"Are there any other drones approaching or vehicles on the ground?" John asked.

"Negative." John Henry said.

"Did anyone make it out of the building that blew up?" John asked.

"There were no survivors apparent." John Henry said. "The building is still burning and has collapsed in on itself. Everyone there must be dead. It does not look like anyone could survive those explosions and the resulting fire."

"Is there any way you can determine where the HK drones came from?" John asked.

"I have tracked their origination point to a building across town." John Henry said.

"Get a drone over there and flatten it now." John said. "I don't want any more surprises."

"I have reported more natural gas smells in that area." John Henry said. "A drone is on the way. I am dispatching one more to assist."

"Have it fire from as far away as it can, in case they have Stingers." John said. "They may be expecting an attack."

"I will do that." John Henry said.

"Ally, how are you doing?" John asked.

"I'm just like the Pied Piper." Ally said. "One drone tried to break off and return, but I went to full throttle, looped around, and gave it another burst from the minigun. I seem to have upset both of them. They are both still following me. I slow down every now and then so they can start to overtake me. It gives them the false hope of catching me."

"How far from the quarry are you?" John asked.

"One minute." Ally said. "All my weapons are - hot."

"Flame them as soon as you are over the target area." John said. "Don't play with them."

"Killjoy." Ally said.

"We still have Cammy to worry about." John said.

"I will return as soon as possible." Ally said, somberly.

"The Blackhawk and Iroquois have been directed to head for the quarry when they arrive." John Henry said.

"How far out are they?" John asked.

"They are just under an hour away." John Henry said.

"This will be all over by then." John said.

"Will it?" John Henry asked.

"You did have to say that didn't you." John said.

They still didn't know what else was going to happen. Cammy was the immediate concern now.

The building the HK drones came from was the next worry.

* * *

Cammy saw the Terminator took the bait and was hurrying to follow her. It was what she wanted to happen.

Cammy moved quickly into position, she held her Taser ready.

There was an explosion outside somewhere, followed by a second one. There was the sound of a minigun that fired twice, in two short bursts.

Cammy heard several drones pass overhead at a high rate of speed and two more explosions almost simultaneously in the distance again. They sounded like missile strikes.

She knew Bob and Sheila must be in danger. It sounded like what ever was going to happen out there, already did. She hoped they were OK. As soon as she dealt with this threat stalking her, she would go to see how she could help everyone else.

There was no more gunfire outside or any more explosions. The sound of the drones was gone too. Those all sounded like good things but she would not know for sure until she was done here.

She was watching the doorway she'd entered from. There was the hint of a shadow from a light on the street on the open door. The shadow moved.

Cammy saw the Terminator carefully look in the doorway. When he saw it was clear, he slipped inside. She did not think she needed to worry about a drone now, they'd either been shot down or driven off. She doubted they would risk a shot into the building with their Terminator inside.

There was a metal ingot on the work bench she was crouched under. She reached up and took it. It was heavy, but not for her. If she threw it right, it would not bounce much, once it hit the ground.

Cammy saw the Terminator look at the X-ray room. When he looked away, she threw the ingot into the doorway of the X-ray room. It landed with a loud clang and the sound of a tray of parts, waiting to be X-rayed, spill to the floor. There was a loud clattering of metallic parts across the floor inside the X- ray booth.

The Terminator turned and fired half a dozen shots into the doorway of the X-ray room. The Terminator didn't have a target, but was firing at where he'd heard the sound.

He carefully moved in that direction. He looked back twice, then he continued forward.

Cammy saw he was going to be where she wanted him.

She began to think this might work….

* * *

Bob moved back toward where the SUV was parked earlier in the day. He saw a shadow move inside the building. It was not Cammy or Sheila. He cautiously approached.

As he neared the door, there was a clang of metal inside. Bob paused as he heard six shots fired. That was not a 9MM, so it was not Cammy who fired.

He was on the tail of whoever was stalking Cammy.

Bob was at the doorway now. He was about to look inside.

* * *

Sheila carefully moved away from the stand of trees she was hiding in. She did not go anywhere near the SUV. She figured that was still targeted.

Sheila moved toward the building they moved the truck into. She was looking and watching around her, to see if anyone was following her. She still felt she'd been specifically targeted by someone. If they did it once, they could do it again. She was hoping to spot them, before they spotted her again.

She looked back, without appearing to look back. She thought she saw movement in the shadows alongside one of the buildings. She was almost at the building she wanted to enter. She passed by it without looking at it and moved on.

She did not want to lead whoever was pursuing her to where the truck with the capture HK drones was. She was going to try and turn the tables if she could. She wanted some payback for what almost happened.

* * *

"Sheila just went dark." John Henry said. "So has Bob."

"Beautiful." John said. "We just wiped out a group of Grays and all three of our people on the ground are stalking or being stalked."

"I have one of the drones following Ally, in case one of the HK drones breaks off again." John Henry said. "I sent two to where we thought the HK drones originated from. One is on wide recon and the last one is waiting to see if Grays or Metal, come out of the wreckage of the building the big truck was originally in."

"So we don't have eyes on Bob, Sheila or Cammy." John said.

"No." John Henry said.

"Beautiful." John said.

"We are doing what we can." John Henry said.

John knew his Terminators on the Ground would be able to handle any threat. He just hoped they were not damaged too badly doing it. He was worried about Ally too. He did not want her to get too overconfident about what she was doing.

"Ally, what's your story?" John asked.

* * *

"It's the story of a lovely lady. Who was bringing up…." Ally said.

"Funny." John said, not amused.

Ally could see the quarry up ahead. She looked back and the two HK drones were closing in on her. She'd slowed to keep them hooked.

"John Henry, do you have the HK drones targeted?" Ally asked.

"Both are locked up." John Henry said.

"I am going to overfly the quarry and climb, the HK drones should do the same, they will be right over the quarry if they do." Ally said. "I have slowed so they will close. I am going to full power and climbing now. Get ready. Fire."

Ally was looking back down at the drones from her maximum performance climb. Both of the HK drones fired their miniguns at her. She was now out of range. She could see two flaming streaks as they closed in on the HK drones. One HK drone dove into the quarry as the other continued after her. That one was hit by both missiles and fell straight down into the quarry, just missing the other HK drone that dove into the quarry to seek cover from the missiles.

"Scratch one." Ally said. "I will have to go down and take the other one myself; it sought cover inside the quarry."

"Be careful." John said.

"Our drone assisting you is out of air to air missiles." John Henry said.

"Keep it out a ways, but ready. It may have to go to guns, if I don't make it." Ally said. "It's now a fight with me against - Skynet."

"You still have air to air missiles." John said.

"I never said it would be a fair fight…." Ally said, laughing.


	785. Scratch Two

Chapter 785

** Scratch Two **

* * *

Cammy set her trap into motion.

She watched and waited. The Terminator moved toward the X-ray room. He slowed as he was about to enter the door. He thought his target was trapped inside the X-ray room.

It was what Cammy was waiting for. She sprang up and fired her Taser. She fired all four sets of barbs. The Terminator was fast and took evasive action, He fired his pistol at her. He dodged as he shot at her. She felt two rounds strike her, but the Terminator went down. Only one of the four sets of barbs struck him. She'd learned that trick from Savannah, when she'd taken down a mouthy and disrespectful Summer, the Metal one. It was only later learned that it was all part of an 'act' orchestrated by Cameron to anger Savannah enough, to make her kill a Gray captive without hesitation.

What counted now was that she'd scored one solid hit. The Terminator that was stalking her was down. She needed to be wary of any other Grays with him or even worse, another Terminator.

There was movement at the door they'd both entered from. This looked like a new threat. There was someone else entering the building now.

Cammy pulled her Glock, as a second Terminator entered the building. She took aim as she sought cover and prepared to fire.

She needed to act fast before the first Terminator rebooted. If that happened she would be facing two threats and they were both right on top of her.

* * *

Bob moved toward the door of the building he was about to enter when he heard a Taser fire at the same time he heard more gunshots.

He quickly entered the building to see a Terminator going down as Cammy pulled her Glock, and aimed it at him, even as she took evasive action.

"Tiger." Bob said.

He expected to be shot at.

He didn't take any rounds.

"Aqua." Cammy answered back. "Sorry, Bob."

"It is understandable." Bob said. "There may be more Grays or Terminators here, stalking us. I have not spotted them yet, but that does not mean they are not there. Sheila appears to be engaging a threat of some type now."

Bob watched the way that they'd come in to make sure no one else entered.

They both turned their coms back on, as Cammy removed the Terminator's chip.

They needed to get caught up on what everyone was doing and how things went.

* * *

"I have Cammy and Bob back." John Henry said. "Cammy was shot twice but is still operating at one hundred percent."

John Henry filled them in as to what happened and was happening.

"I need to find Sheila." Cammy said.

John Henry told them what her assignment was.

"We are headed back that way now." Bob said. "We will approach from two different directions."

"Maybe you should stay together." John said.

"Too late, Cammy is already gone." Bob said. "I see her headed down the alley."

"Nice." John said.

"She has gone 'dark' again as well." John Henry said.

"Bob, use caution, and let's get those captured HK drones out of here." John said.

"Affirmative." Bob said. "I am going 'dark'."

"Ally, what's happening?" John asked.

"Give me a minute…." Ally said.

* * *

There were two HK drones that followed Ally. One was shot down and the other one was still in the fight.

Ally looped around, still high above the quarry.

She spotted the HK drone taking evasive action as she closed on it. Due to her steep, nearly straight down descent, and the drone hugging the ground in the quarry she did not have a clean missile shot. She went to guns as the HK drone turned to face her.

She maneuvered with a sliding motion and slowed almost to a stop. The rounds from the HK drone passed through the empty sky, where her aircraft should have been. The maneuver thwarted its attack.

"Ally, what's happening?" John asked.

"Give me a minute…." Ally said.

Ally's aim was true and effective. The minigun barked out a buzzing roar, with a tongue of flame, as the Coltan rounds searched for their target. They found it and the HK drone dropped off to its port side. It slammed into the burnt out wreckage of the helicopter, which was still smoldering there.

"Scratch two." Ally said. "Have our drone stay here to police this area, and make sure it remains safe for the two helicopters. We don't want anyone else showing up, especially unannounced." Ally said. "I am returning to the action zone now."

"Good job." John said. "That was really good thinking to lure the HK drones away like that. It will make everything easier and safer for everyone."

"I think I still have a little Future Allison in me." Ally said.

They all knew Cameron contained a lot of Future Allison in her.

"John Henry, is there anything else I need to concern myself with?" Ally asked. "If not, I am backing up our team on the ground."

"That is fine at this time." John Henry said.

"We also have the other location across town, that we believe the HK drones were launched from." John said.

"I am on my way back at full speed." Ally said.

Ally was pleased she was able to corral the HK drones in the quarry where they could both be brought down safely. She was worried about the team on the ground. John Henry filled her in on some more of the details. While the immediate threat of the HK drones was over, there were still Terminators on the ground stalking the team.

Ally wanted to get back and help them out. She was pushing the manned drone to its fullest performance level and then some.

* * *

Sheila observed she'd picked up a tail. It was probably the same individual that targeted her for the HK drone strike. She hoped it was, because she still needed to settle the score on that account.

Sheila moved past the building the captured drones were in and then cut across the street to the other side. She went down the side of that building. Once she was out of the view of whoever was tracking her, she broke into a run.

At the end of the building, she doubled back through the alley, and came up along the other side of the building, out to the street again. She was alongside of the next building. She stopped and paused. She saw someone cross the street to follow where she just was, a few seconds ago. Now she spotted a new problem. She saw additional movement the way she came from, before she crossed the street. They'd disappeared before she could identify them. She'd heard gunfire twice from the other end of the street earlier. She hoped Bob and Cammy were OK; at least the HK drones stalking them were gone.

She would have to commend Ally on that wild flying. She was already thinking of a few ways to personally thank her. She needed to keep her head in the game. There was the immediate problem to deal with.

Sheila decided to engage the closest target to her. She moved along the front of the building hoping to come up behind the person that was following her. With this maneuver, she should come up behind them, while they were expecting her to be in front of them. Then again, they could be anticipating this and be waiting for her….

Sheila doubted she would finish this operation without some kind of sheath damage. She really wanted the individual that targeted her.

* * *

"Both of our drones have arrived near the building the HK drones were launched from." John Henry said.

"Hit it." John said.

"Each drone has fired a single missile." John Henry said. "There is some movement in the flames."

"Hit it again." John said.

"Missiles away." John Henry said. "There is no longer any movement."

"Search the surrounding area for any vehicles fleeing, or approaching our people on the ground." John said.

John Henry made the check.

"Negative." John Henry said. "There is nothing moving."

"What about the first structure we took down?" John asked. "Any action?"

"Negative." John Henry said. "There is nothing happening there either."

"Send that drone to assist Sheila." John said.

John wanted to wrap this up and get the captured HK drones out of there.

* * *

Bob heard a drone approaching. He was sure it was theirs. He was behind a block wall. It was their drone.

He saw a figure cross the street, it was not Sheila. They moved alongside a building. Another figure emerged and moved across the front of the same building, to follow the first figure. The second figure was Sheila.

Bob looked around, then headed that way at a run. He wanted to get over there and back her up.

* * *

Cammy was moving along the back alley on the opposite side of the street, from where the captured HK drones were waiting. She saw a figure come around the side of a building in the distance and run back up the other side of the building after crossing along the backside of it.

Cammy looked around and increased her speed to a run. She stopped at the edge of the building before the one she saw the figure run around. She peered cautiously around the corner and saw the figure take off at a run. It was Sheila.

Cammy decided to move along the backside of the building to head in the same direction as Sheila, but up the other side of the building. Since Sheila was headed back that way from the street side. She thought she could head off whoever was chasing Sheila or who Sheila was chasing. As she passed the gap between the buildings, she saw Bob in pursuit of Sheila as well.

Cammy hurried to corner of the next building, her Glock was up and ready….

There was gunfire on the far side of the building.

A second set of gunfire was answered in return.

Cammy came around the corner wide, at full speed.

She didn't want to cone around the corner too close, as there might be someone there.

* * *

Sheila was back on the street. She was about to go around the corner of the building for a second time, when she saw a figure was in pursuit of her from two buildings back. She was able to identify it as Bob.

With Bob behind her, she came around the corner wide, at full speed. Gunfire split the night as projectiles flew by her, only one struck her.

She returned fire as she went behind a dumpster.

More shots clanged into the dumpster. The full metal jacket pistol rounds were unable to reach her.

There was more gunfire form further back, at the rear of the building. Since Bob was behind her, it must be Cammy. They seemed to have someone pinned between the two of them, with Bob on the way.

Sheila figured her sheath was going to be damaged at some point. It looked like she was right. Now that whoever shot at her was trapped between Cammy and her, she was itching for some payback.

* * *

Allison looked around, everything was dark. Allison hadn't been able to see much on the flight so far. Now it seemed there was even less to see.

"Where are we?" Allison asked. "This looks like the middle of nowhere."

"A lot of the Central Valley looks like this." Cameron said. "There are communities along each set of railroad tracks every now and then, and a lot of farmland or even just open land."

Savannah checked her instruments and readings. She glanced at her map briefly.

"You are doing perfect." Cameron said.

"Tell me if I'm not." Savannah said. "I know we have the Blackhawk and a drone in front of us."

"I am watching. We will be at the quarry soon." Cameron said. "Allison, rock the house."

Allison was glad to keep the tunes coming.

 _'_ _Blue Suede Shoes'_ by _'Johnny Rivers'_ , followed the request.


	786. I've Got Him

Chapter 786

** I've Got Him **

* * *

Cammy knew there was trouble around the corner. She was in the alley getting ready to move around the side of the building.

Cammy came around the corner wide at full speed and saw someone firing at Sheila. They were at the other end of the building. She opened fire on them. She emptied her magazine into them and they turned to face her. It was a Terminator.

Sheila moved around the dumpster and fired into the Terminator. This caused him to turn back in her direction. Cammy appeared to be more of a threat to him. He perceived Sheila as the lesser threat and moved back in her direction. He was about to try and go back the way he'd come.

He was going to try to run past Sheila, when Bob came around the corner and continued forward at full speed, headed straight for the Terminator. He slammed into the Terminator, knocking him against the cement wall. Cammy and Sheila were now both next to Bob. The Terminator lost his weapon, he bolted up, still hoping to get past the three of them and evade them. He hadn't anticipated needing to fight three Terminators unarmed. He only thought he was tracking a single 'Metal Bitch'.

Sheila pulled her Taser out and fired. She hit the Terminator, just as he tried to make a break for it, he went down. Sheila pulled her knife and rolled him over on to his back.

She was angry now about being shot at earlier. She wanted some payback.

Cammy and Bob saw she was going to do more than remove his chip. Cammy wanted Sheila to stop.

"Sheila!" Cammy said, sternly.

Sheila looked at Cammy and Bob and then up at their drone that was now over them. She looked back at Cammy and nodded. She then removed the Terminators chip.

Cammy went over and quietly took the chip from Sheila, adding it to the three she already obtained. Savannah previously asked Cammy to quietly get four chips for her, no questions. She would 'scrub' them and give them to Savannah.

Savannah asked her to make sure everything was erased on them. She asked her to do everything three times to make sure. She knew this was not something within the scope of their normal operations.

Cammy wondered what this was about, but Savannah asked her, to not ask her about it. She didn't want any questions. She trusted Savannah more than anyone so she would do it. She was not so sure that something good was going to come out of this. She even wondered if one of them would end up in her chassis. She didn't think Savannah would ever do that to her. If Cameron were doing it, that was another story.

* * *

Cammy was glad Sheila stopped. What she would have done would have been transmitted to John and Young Allison. She knew Savannah would have seen it at some point. On a personal level, she did not want Sheila to cultivate her 'mean streak'. She too, wanted to see a 'better' Sheila.

It was time to check in with John and John Henry.

"Is there anything else happening around us?" Cammy asked.

"Negative." John Henry said.

"What is the damage report on any of you?" John asked.

Cammy and Sheila filled him in.

John and John Henry watched the whole scene go down, and were glad their personnel were relatively undamaged. Their vests prevented any major damage.

"I want to get those captured HK drones in the air." John said. "I want them out of there and all of you too."

Cammy went to pick up the deactivated Terminator.

"I've got him." Bob said.

"We will head across the street and get the drones airborne." Cammy said.

"Once they are gone, I want you to check on the two structures we hit." John said. "John Henry has all communications down, so there is no 'emergency response' yet."

"Affirmative." Bob said.

"You have two drones with you now, and Ally is on her way with the manned drone." John Henry said.

* * *

"I saw what was going to happen." John said.

"It didn't." John Henry said.

"Do you think me speaking to Sheila personally will do anything?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "The 'Neural Interface' from Jesse is part of her programming now. It is beyond that as well. It is something she enjoys."

"I need to have Savannah help me on this." John said.

"Savannah told Sheila to do whatever it took." John Henry said.

"I will talk to Savannah first and then to Sheila." John said. "I don't want to be associated with Scavengers or Grays for cruelty."

"That is a wise choice." John Henry said.

John Henry was not sure Sheila was going to listen.

* * *

Cammy led Sheila and Bob back across the street to the building the big rig was parked inside of. Bob was carrying the recently deactivated Terminator.

Cammy yanked the roll up door to the building open. Sheila moved up and opened the doors on the back of the truck. Bob dropped the Terminator on the ground and pulled the other one that was in the back of the truck out and dropped him on top of the newest arrival.

"I still need to get the Terminator at the other building." Cammy said.

"We need new wheels as well." Sheila said. "I think our SUV is compromised."

"Go get it for now." Cammy said. "Check it to make sure it has not been tagged or booby trapped."

"I think that is a good idea." Sheila said.

She was still thinking about almost being 'lit up' by the HK drone.

"I will get the Terminator from the other building and you can pick me up with him. We will pick up Bob and these two after that." Cammy said.

Cammy and Sheila took off.

Bob made sure the drones were ready to go.

John Henry took control of each of the captured HK drones. They flew out of the back of the truck and out of the building. They were headed to a secure remote location for evaluation and inspection. Once that was done, they would be fitted with their weapons systems and put into storage.

Bob drug the two deactivated Terminators outside of the building. He closed the roll up door to the building. The empty big rig would be left behind.

Sheila and Cammy arrived soon afterwards. Cammy helped Bob toss the two Terminators in the back. They joined the other one she'd collected from in front of the X-ray room. They climbed in, and Sheila drove off.

"I can feel the extra weight in the back." Sheila said.

"Let's get back to the first building and check it out." Cammy said.

They wanted to wrap us this part of the operation. They still needed to check out the structure across town where the two HK drones that came to attack them were launched from.

* * *

Young Allison was at home now. Holly and her were in the bunker with Anna, watching everything happen. They'd finished dinner and headed straight for home. None of them liked the fact that Allison went with Savannah and Cameron. Hanna was with Claire and Summer.

Holly was very upset Allison was out in the field, especially without her. If she'd been home she would have went with Allison to help protect her. That seemed to be causing her a lot of grief.

"She should not be out there." Holly said. "I need to be with her."

Young Allison went and calmed Holly.

"You know Cameron will protect both of them." Young Allison said.

"You spend a lot of time down here now doing - this." Holly said. "You know how these things can go."

"I am just as worried about Savannah and Cameron as you are about Allison. I am worried about ALL of them." Young Allison said. "I worry every time."

"You want to be there - with them." Holly said.

"I do." Young Allison said. "I want to help share the risk for Savannah and Cameron."

"Aren't you – afraid?" Holly asked.

"Of course I am." Young Allison said. "It is about our duty and about protecting the future. I don't want to get hurt or die, but I don't want anyone else to either. I want to share the burden and do my part."

"You are braver than my Allison." Holly said.

"No, I am not. We are the SAME person." Young Allison said. "Our fingerprints are the same, identical. Anything I can do, she can do. Anything that has happened to her - can happen to me. I have been trained ever since I can remember, by Cameron and the others, you too."

Holly knew why Future John selected Future Allison. Every Allison was special. No wonder Cameron was so special herself. Anybody based on such a person as any Allison would have to be.

"Anything Allison would do, I would do. Anything I would do, Allison would do." Young Allison said. "That includes the 'big girl' stuff too, all of it."

Holly and Young Allison shared a long look with that last part of her statement.

Holly knew she needed to start watching over Young Allison even more, as Gail was doing for Savannah. Both of those girls were special. It was more that what Cameron was making them into. It was the girls themselves - The 'Chosen Ones'.

* * *

Cammy's team arrived at the first building that they'd taken down.

Ally was overhead in the manned drone scanning the rubble.

"Everything here is wasted." Ally said. "I don't see any signs of Metal."

Sheila checked to make sure her 'handiwork' was 'covered up' by being incinerated, it was.

"You're right, love." Sheila said. "We need new wheels soon, find us something good."

"I will see what I can spot." Ally said.

Cammy and Bob looked around too. They collected whatever firearms they saw and tossed them into the dumpster that contained the two dead men that Sheila terminated earlier. The weapons were all burnt and worthless. Maybe someone would find them, maybe they wouldn't.

"Let's head to the other place." Cammy said. "We still have some work to do."

* * *

Savannah was flying the UH-1. She knew they were nearing the quarry.

"I make us about fifteen miles out." Savannah said.

"We are fourteen point nine miles away." Cameron said. "Perfect."

"I want you to take it with the close quarters, in the dark, at the quarry." Savannah said. "I don't want any problems. I know the Blackhawk will be there as well."

"The Blackhawk is already there." Cameron said.

"Are you ready?" Savannah asked. "You got it?"

"I've got it." Cameron said, as she took control.

Savannah removed her night vision and looked back at Allison.

"I didn't see much, but I enjoyed the flight." Allison said.

"We're not done yet." Savannah said. "We may need to find additional transportation home, if we pick up the captured Metal as well."

"This bird can take it." Cameron said. "I worked on it myself."

"What does the drone show, John Henry?" Cameron asked. "I don't what a hot 'LZ'."

"Nothing around the area." John Henry said. "The Landing Zone is not hot. The Blackhawk is already retrieving one of the drones. The crew will have the other ready to hook up for you."

"We will be in and out." Cameron said. "What about the Metal, Cammy's team has?"

"They need to acquire new transportation soon." John Henry said. "They think the vehicle they are in was 'made' earlier."

"We can fly there and get the deactivated Terminators first, while the Blackhawk crew gets everything ready at the quarry." Cameron said.

"Hi, Cameron. What about your lift capacity?" John asked.

"Hi, John. Don't forget to say 'hello' to Savannah and Allison." Cameron said. "My lift capacity is within limits."

"This is a secure line, to you only." John said, with real concern in his voice. "Which Allison do you have with you?"

"It doesn't matter; they are ALL the same person." Cameron said. "ALL of them."

"What are we missing?" Savannah asked.

Cameron looked at Savannah and Allison.

"John." Cameron said. "That's all."

Savannah and Allison looked at each other.

Allison selected a new tune.

 _'Honey Don't'_ by _'Carl Perkins'_ , echoed through their headphones, as Cameron pushed the Huey a little harder.


	787. High Orbit

Chapter 787

** High Orbit **

* * *

The different teams were all in communication with each other.

Ally was directed to head to the second location that the two hostile HK drones were launched from.

She could clearly see as she approached the location, that the building was destroyed.

"I am over the second structure." Ally said. "It is a total write-off."

"We need to make sure there is no Metal inside or any HK drones or HK Tracks." John said. "We will need to recover them if any are there."

"Maybe someone should have thought of that, before they flattened the place." Ally said. "No power cells have exploded. That is a good sign."

"Cammy's team should almost be there." John said.

"They are coming now." Ally said. "I found some new wheels for them as well. I picked out a nice van for them."

"Good we will have plenty of room for the Metal." Sheila said. "This SUV is packed."

"Cameron is coming." John Henry said.

"It looks like we will be too then…." Sheila said. "Especially with the van. Thanks, Ally."

"I picked it out - just for you." Ally said.

"I meant that Cameron is bringing the Iroquois. She wants to relieve you of the Terminators." John Henry said.

Cammy didn't like Savannah having to take the extra load

"Savannah and Allison are with Cameron. That is a heavy lift for Cameron, with a drone as well." Cammy said. "We will hang on to the deactivated Terminators."

"Cameron will be arriving in a few minutes." John Henry said.

Cammy was worried about Savannah and Allison's safety.

"We haven't even checked out the building yet." Cammy said. "Maybe there is something else in there as well. They don't need to come here yet."

"Even the more reason for me to relieve you of the Metal." Cameron said.

Hearing Cameron surprised everyone.

CamNet was keeping Cameron posted on all the conversations.

"Maybe we should relieve you of Savannah and Allison." Cammy said.

"If she does, Ally can find us a motor-home to drive then. We could use the extra room." Sheila said. "We know what to do with Savannah and Allison, even if Cameron doesn't."

"If I do find a motor-home, I am landing this thing and will let it be a true drone. I will ride with you four." Ally said. "CamNet can fly it back or it can go on its own."

"We are hearing this too." Savannah said.

"Both of us." Allison added.

"I was hoping so…." Sheila said.

"What happened to radio discipline?" John Henry asked.

"Female programming." Sheila said, quickly.

"I was wondering the same thing." John said.

"Wonder no more." Cameron said. "A mass reprogramming is needed."

"I see Cameron coming now." Ally said.

"Who is flying the helicopter then?" Sheila asked. "Savannah?"

"I already finished." Savannah said.

"That was fast." Ally said. "I have to replay my files to 'finish' that fast."

"I prefer to make new ones." Sheila said.

"Enough." Cameron said, sharply.

The silence was deafening.

* * *

Savannah saw Cameron was highly agitated. That often seemed to be the case when the Metal girls were bantering back and forth about sexual things. She was also worried that there was some other problem that Cameron might be experiencing. She wanted to give Cameron a few options to think about.

"Cameron, maybe someone else can fly this back and pick up the HK drone from the quarry." Savannah said. "Allison and I can go with you on the ground."

One of the new problems, was that CamNet informed Cameron that Holly and Claire were both very worried and upset about Allison being - gone.

"I need to get Allison back." Cameron said. "They miss her back at home."

"I'm a big girl now." Allison said. "I want to go where you and Savannah go."

Allison knew that Holly would be upset and worried; she just didn't think it would be this much. She was with Cameron and Savannah, not out on her own or something. It should not be that big of a deal.

"Allison, I want you to speak with Holly first." Cameron said. "CamNet will provide you with a secure channel, only you two will hear your own conversation."

Cameron was wondering why she let Allison go along in the first place. She knew it would cause a problem with Holly and Claire. No, Cameron knew why she did. It was to 'push' Young Allison even more. That in itself was just as 'wrong'. No, it was worse than wrong.

Savannah felt the helicopter starting to lean to one side. The instruments showed it was happening as well. Savannah wanted to make sure she was not getting 'spatial disorientation'.

"…Cameron…?" Savannah asked. "Are you getting spatial disorientation?"

Everything seemed fine to Cameron. She could see Savannah was clearly worried.

"Maybe you better take it." Cameron said. "You got it?"

Savannah quickly took the controls.

"I got it." Savannah said. "I can't see much. I don't have my night vision on."

Savannah was making use of all the instruments, There were enough lit building around to do visual flight as long as she kept some altitude.

Allison sensed something was going wrong.

"Cameron, what's happening?" Ally asked.

"I have taken the controls from Cameron." Savannah said. "I can't see well enough yet."

"You're doing fine." Ally said. "Can you get your night vision on?"

"Yes." Savannah said. "I have everything under control."

"I can illuminate the area where you will land, with some flares." Ally said.

"Do it. Make me a circle." Savannah said. "I see see headlights as well. I have good depth perception now."

"That is Sheila down there." Ally said. "CamNet is keeping this call between us. Are you good?"

"I have control. There is no problem now." Savannah said. "It was just kind of - sudden. I thought Cameron was going to land us. Now I am."

"You will do fine." Ally said.

"I hope so." Savannah said.

Savannah watched as Ally dropped six flares in a crude circle. Sheila stopped outside of the circle, with her headlights shining into it.

Savannah could see well enough now without the night vision, which always messed with her perspective a little.

Savannah slowed and made a careful approach. With everything marked and illuminated. It was not a problem. If the LZ would be completely dark and needed to stay that way, she would have a problem then.

Savannah set the bird down in the center of the flares with only a slight bump. She shut the turbine down, the rotor slowly spun to a stop.

Allison was now aware that something was wrong with Cameron.

"What happened?" Allison asked.

"Cameron - wanted me to take over." Savannah said.

"Have you done that before?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "Not like that though."

Savannah realized it was also a test. It was a test of her ability to spring into action and take control of the helicopter under less than favorable conditions. It showed her that she did not stay as alert of a copilot as she should have been. She assumed that Cameron would set them down without incident. She was pleased that she noticed the change as soon as it started and was able to take control and correct it. They were on the ground now and in one piece. That was a good thing. Now she needed to find out what was going wrong with Cameron.

Savannah and Allison were trying to talk with Cameron.

Once the rotor stopped Sheila drove up alongside the Iroquois.

Within a very short time Bob, Sheila and Cammy all arrived, carrying a Terminator. They were deposited inside the doorway of the helicopter.

"I need one of you to take over here." Savannah said.

"What's wrong with Cameron?" Cammy asked.

"Nothing." Cameron said. "I'm fine."

Cameron climbed out and Savannah followed her.

Allison was in the back and looked at the deactivated Metal. She then followed Cameron and Savannah out.

"I'll take it." Bob and Sheila both said at the same time.

"One or both of you can go." Savannah said.

"What about her?" Cammy asked, looking at Allison.

"She is coming with me." Savannah said. "I am responsible for her – for tonight. Cammy, I will need your help."

"I can take the chopper." Bob said. "Sheila should stay with you four."

"I can go with you, Bob." Sheila said.

"It's going to be a heavy lift." Bob said.

"This bird has fifteen percent more power available." Savannah said.

She quickly explained the modifications that Cameron performed.

"I'm fine." Cameron said.

Sheila looked Cameron over in better detail.

"You don't look it." Sheila said. "I will stay with the girls. Bob can take the UH-1 alone."

"I will be in a high orbit over you, at all times." Ally said. "I will watch over you."

* * *

Bob did a once around the UH-1. He climbed in and fired the turbine up. He took off a short time later.

With all the activity and the fact that there were HK drones involved, Savannah did not want to take any chances. She wanted to make sure everyone was protected.

"I want a drone to accompany Bob." Savannah said. "The other drones here can all be returned to other duties as well. Ally is all we will need."

There was still something important that needed to be done. They needed to look for any HK equipment in the remains of the destroyed building.

"I need to check the remains of the last building real quick before we go." Cammy said. "It won't take long."

"I will go with you." Savannah said. "Sheila can stay with Cameron and Allison."

"I'm fine." Cameron said.

"Maybe I can go with Cammy and Sheila. You can stay with Cameron." Allison said. "I can help too. I want to help."

Savannah felt very protective of Allison.

"No." Savannah said. "It will be as I have said. Everyone will follow the plan. The decision has been made and it is final."

Allison did not want to argue with Savannah over this.

Cammy and Sheila knew anything from Savannah, was the same as if it were coming from Cameron herself. Savannah was taking command.

"Let's get moving." Savannah said. "Sheila will drive and Cammy will ride up in front with her. Allison and I, are going to ride in the back with Cameron."

"Everything looks good from up here." Ally said. "I don't see any threat around you."

"Maybe not yet, that can change." Savannah said.

Savannah did not know how much of the conversation was blocked from John about Cameron. She wanted to get him up to speed.

"John, change of plans. Cameron, Allison and myself, are now riding with Cammy's team." Savannah said. "Bob has taken the deactivated Terminators and left with the Huey, to retrieve the last HK drone."

"O - K." John said, slowly drawing it out.

It was clear he was asking a question, without asking one. He wanted to know what happened.

"Leave it at that for now, please." Savannah said. "We have a job to finish."

"Alright, Savannah." John said. "Cammy is team leader. You keep Allison and Cameron safe."

"Thank you, John." Savannah said.

Savannah looked at Allison and Cameron. She planned to do whatever was necessary to make sure that happened.

* * *

It was clear to John that Cameron was having some kind of problem.

"What happened there?" John asked. "I think Cameron was starting to have a problem."

"I don't know." John Henry said. "It would appear Cameron experienced some kind of unknown problem."

"Nobody is saying much." John said.

"It seems Savannah and Cammy have everything under control." John Henry said. "Savannah asked you to leave it at that."

"For now…." John said.

"Would you trust anybody more, that includes yourself, to be with Cameron now, other than Cammy, Allison and Savannah?"

John noticed he didn't mention Sheila as part of the line up.

"No, I would not." John said. "The people she _needs_ right now are with her."

"I'm fine." Cameron said, coming across their coms, surprising them.

"It appears CamNet, is looking out for her as well." John said.


	788. I Am Fine

Chapter 788

** I Am Fine **

* * *

"I am fine." Cameron said. "I'm fine."

"Sheila, I want you to remain on roving patrol with Allison and Cameron." Savannah said. "If any thing happens, you are to drive away. Cammy and I will take care of ourselves. Ally you are to remain with Sheila."

It was clear that Savannah wanted Allison and Cameron protected.

Cameron wanted to go with Savannah.

"I will go with you." Cameron said.

Savannah wanted Cameron better protected right now and not in combat. She needed to be forceful and direct.

"Cameron, you will remain with Sheila and Allison." Savannah said. "That is what I am asking."

"I'm fine." Cameron said.

Sheila wanted to keep too much tension from building up. It looked like there was the potential for that.

"You don't look it, love." Sheila said. "No offense."

"I'm fine." Cameron said.

Sheila let Cammy and Savannah out of the SUV. She drove away, and then went on a roving patrol. She wanted to follow Savannah's directives but not be too far away to help if it was necessary.

Savannah did not want them as sitting targets, in case this area was not completely neutralized.

Cammy asked Savannah to cut her com. She wanted to know what the problem with Cameron was and how it started.

"What happened to Cameron?" Cammy asked. "She was fine earlier."

"I don't know." Savannah said.

"It wasn't the banter." Cammy said.

"I think it was something related to Allison that triggered it." Savannah said.

"Why her?" Cammy asked. "We all know Cameron wishes she was Allison."

"I don't know." Savannah said. "We need to be alert and get out of here before any emergency response teams show up."

Savannah thought it was not Allison herself, but Young Allison that was eating at Cameron. Savannah knew Cameron was aware she'd altered Young Allison's life. The harder Cameron pushed her, the more like Cameron, Young Allison became. There was an up side to that and a down side as well.

Savannah knew it was her function to keep Young Allison as 'Allison', and not let her become – 'Cameron'. There would be some coldness to Young Allison if she became too much like Cameron. She saw it in Future John when she was there. Future Allison told her he was much better than he was before. That was before she – left. Before she was captured and was gone for awhile. She said when Cameron returned her, everything about Future John changed for the better. He improved more with Future Savannah and Duplicate Cameron around him.

"John Henry will keep any emergency response away until we are clear." Cammy said.

Cammy and Savannah resumed normal communications.

Ally was still high overhead in the manned drone.

"There is no movement around you." Ally reported.

"Ally, I want you to stay with Cameron's team." Savannah said.

Savannah did not want any drone in too close. If there was hostile Metal she wanted it to show itself.

"I am." Ally said. "Sheila made a closer pass, to get the van I spotted earlier."

"Keep us posted." Savannah said.

Cammy and Savannah checked the damaged structure. The building was mostly collapsed. There was a lot of debris. They were looking for anything Skynet related.

Cammy was using all of her vision spectrums to scan everything they passed through.

"I have only seen two bodies. I have not spotted any Metal. There are no HK drones or HK Tracks here." Cammy said. "Unless there is another level, there is nothing here that we are looking for."

"What about that, over there?" Savannah asked, indicating what looked like a stairway down a level. It was covered with rubble.

"I will investigate." Cammy said.

"Let's see if there is a 'Clean Room'." Savannah said. "If there is, I want you to terminate the computer, especially if it is a version of Skynet – as 'Cameron'."

"I planned to do that." Cammy said.

Cammy motioned for Savannah to hold back, as she moved forward and shoved a collapsed interior wall out of the way.

"This leads to a lower level." Cammy said. "I will go down, you remain here."

"Use caution." John said. "There may be survivors down there."

"They won't be survivors for long." Cammy said.

"I still have one drone in the area if you need it." John Henry said.

"I wanted the drones away from here, to see if anyone showed themselves." Savannah said. "Don't spoil my planning."

"I ordered him to keep one handy." John said.

"I am on the battlefield, General." Savannah said. "My decision stands."

It was a challenge to John's command.

He only now understood what she planned.

"You are correct." John said.

John knew Savannah's call was a good call. He was being overly protective of her. Now he may have messed up what she was trying to do. It looked like she was trying to see if any Metal would show itself, if it thought the area was clear.

Now he needed to wonder if he'd messed that up.

Savannah wanted to engage any threat above ground, not below it. She knew John was trying to help, but he needed to respect her tactical decision on the battlefield.

* * *

"That was a bold call from Savannah." John Henry said.

"No, it was a good call." John said. "Savannah is on the battlefield and she has local control."

"It was a challenge to your authority." John Henry said.

"That was a good call too." John said. "Savannah will challenge decisions, made by Cameron as well as by me. That is to keep me from making the same mistakes Future John did. I want and respect that – authority."

"That is why you have chosen Savannah." John Henry said.

"Future John chose Savannah for me." John said. "Cameron chose her for me as well."

"Future John is you, even if you are not him." John Henry said. "Future John reprogrammed Cameron to do what was needed to protect the future."

"I forget that sometimes." John said. "It's not about me or Cameron, or our relationship. It is about protecting the future and defeating Skynet. Savannah and Allison – Young Allison, are part of the equation."

"Is there a solution to the equation?" John Henry asked.

"Accept what Future John planned and wanted." John said. "Isn't that what Cameron has been doing and saying all along, for years?

"It is." John Henry said. "We all know she is right.'

"Yes, we all do, even me." John said.

John didn't always like the way Cameron did things. He also didn't like all the things Future John did. He knew they were both trying to help protect the future and guide him.

* * *

"Where is our new ride at?" Sheila asked.

Ally gave Sheila some directions to the van's location. It was not too far away.

Sheila went to where Ally indicated the van was at. She was pleased when she saw it. It was very new looking.

"There's the van." Sheila said

"I'll get it." Cameron said and opened her door.

Allison grabbed Cameron as she went to get out.

"Cameron!" Allison said.

"Let me stop first, love." Sheila said.

Sheila quickly stopped the SUV.

"I'm fine." Cameron said, as she got out of the now stopped SUV.

"I'll go with her." Allison said. "I haven't done this in a while. The practice will do me good."

"Ally, how's it looking?" Sheila asked.

"Everything is good." Ally said. "There is nothing around you that is a threat."

Allison went with Cameron and boosted the van. Allison decided she wanted to drive.

Allison followed behind Sheila, until she dumped the SUV; they transferred over any gear that was inside the SUV.

"We're clear." Allison said.

Cameron looked over at Allison and smiled.

"I'm fine." Cameron said.

Sheila was looking Cameron over.

"She looks like she is out to lunch." Sheila said.

"I'm fine." Cameron said.

Cameron was thinking about earlier. She'd been spying on Savannah and Allison. She watched them undress each other and as they kissed and fondled each other. Watching Savannah touch Allison, was like watching Savannah touch – her. They were soft, slow, loving, tender touches and kisses. It was emotional love being expressed physically.

Cameron could almost 'feel' Savannah's hands on herself as she watched her touch Allison. She replayed the sensations of files of her being touched like that. She substituted Savannah and Allison for John.

She couldn't stand only watching and pretending anymore. Cameron wanted THAT. She was about to enter the room and ask to join them. She was sure they would have allowed her too. No, she KNEW they both would want her to share with them.

It was time. Cameron reached forward to push the door all the way open and enter.

That is when Anna and CamNet informed her of the current situation.

CamNet STOPPED her from entering the room. CamNet was 'protecting' Savannah and Allison from HER.

Allison could see that Cameron was a million miles away right now. It sounded as if she was trying to speak.

Allison heard Cameron saying something.

"What is she saying?" Allison asked.

"It is unintelligible." Sheila said.

"We need to get Savannah and Cammy and go back." Allison said.

"I think so." Sheila said.

"What is she saying now?" Allison asked.

"She is asking for you and Savannah." Sheila said.

"I'm right here, Cameron." Allison said.

"Let me drive." Sheila said.

Allison pulled over and switched with Sheila.

"I'm fine." Cameron said.

Cameron placed Allison hands on her belt buckle.

"I've wanted this ever since we were alone in the future." Cameron said. "I want you to – drive…."

* * *

Cammy moved some debris out of the way so they could check out what looked like a lower level. It might only be a storage area. It might be Skynet.

Savannah and Cammy went down to the lower level.

It was dark; Savannah needed her night vision on.

"Everything down here is - wasted." Cammy said.

"What about the computer gear?" Savannah asked

"Nothing big, but I will fry it anyway." Cammy said. "It is not Skynet."

Cammy took out a Thermite grenade.

"You go up first and I will follow you." Cammy said.

Savannah headed up, she heard Cammy arm the Thermite grenade.

"Let's go." Cammy said, as the grenade exploded behind them.

"Sheila, pick us up. Come get us from the opposite side we were let off at." Savannah said. "I don't want any pattern to what we do."

* * *

Sheila heard the request to come and get Savannah and Cammy.

"Let's go get them." Sheila said

Allison was still trying to talk with Cameron.

"I'm fine." Cameron said.

* * *

Savannah and Cammy exited from the lower level. They knew Sheila was on the way with new wheels.

There was a vehicle approaching.

"I see them." Savannah said. "I thought they said they were getting a van."

"Get down." Cammy said.

Savannah and Cammy instantly dropped down. There was a duel cab 4X4 slowly approaching.

"Ally, we have company." Savannah said. "Keep an eye on Cameron, but be ready if we need you. Don't come too close yet. I think that is why they are here now, they thought we left."

* * *

"Savannah was right." John said. "The cockroaches have come out."

"Cammy and Savannah are not in a good place." John Henry said. "There is now emergency equipment at the other location. There is also some headed their way."

"Divert them." John said.

"I have sent them a priority override, to report to the first location." John Henry said. "That should buy them eight more minutes."

"I think this is going hot in about eight seconds." John said.

* * *

John Henry informed Cammy and Savannah what was happening.

"Here, you take my suppressed M4." Savannah said, taking Cammy's M4. "You can hit better in the dark than me, the suppressor will keep it quieter."

"Don't hesitate to use mine, if you think it is necessary." Cammy said.

"I won't." Savannah said, as she checked the load.

Cammy flipped the suppressed M4, to semi-auto.

* * *

"You heard them." Sheila said.

It was clear Cammy and Savannah made enemy contact.

"I did." Allison said.

Allison quickly checked her weapons.

Cameron checked her weapons too, as she looked around.

"Where is the trouble?" Cameron asked.

Cameron was now instantly alert.

"Are you OK?" Allison asked.

"I'm fine." Cameron said. "Why? Did something happen?"

"It is about to." Sheila said.

"Are your sure you're OK?" Allison asked.

"Of course." Cameron said. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure, love?" Sheila asked.

"I'm fine." Cameron said. "I am fine."


	789. Nice Ride

Chapter 789

** Nice Ride **

* * *

There was now an unknown vehicle at the location of the destroyed building. It was more than likely Grays and possibly Metal. It was a threat to Cammy and Savannah. They were still in the remains of the building that they'd just finished checking out.

Cameron was having some issues earlier about some of the things she'd done to people. How she was altering people's lives sometimes weighed on her. With a developing combat situation she was back to one hundred percent. She was combat ready.

Combat always allowed her to be what she truly was, a Terminator.

"Drive behind those building over there, and let me out." Cameron said.

Cameron quickly checked her weapons.

"I am going with you." Allison said.

Allison was still worried about Cameron.

"I want you to stay with Sheila." Cameron said.

Cameron was worried about Allison.

"Then I want Sheila to go with you." Allison said. "I will be fine here. Ally is watching over us. I can drive away from here now. SAVANNAH and Cammy may need both of your help. Do it - NOW."

Sheila stopped the van and hopped out. Allison climbed in the driver's seat.

"Both of you – go. Go help Savannah and Cammy." Allison said. "I'll be fine."

Allison left the van running, in case she needed to bolt. She watched all of her mirrors and continuously checked around her. She was idling in 'neutral' ready to move the shift selector into 'drive or 'reverse' in an instant. She would use the van as a weapon if necessary.

She was very worried about all of them out there, but especially Savannah. There was no copy of her - program.

* * *

"I am sending two drones back to assist." John Henry said. "Your team may need them."

Savannah was worried about more hostile HK drones showing up. This group already used two of them earlier.

"Have them on recon and searching for any more incoming HK drones." Savannah said. "We only have one truck here now. Cammy and I can take it"

"The fire started by the Thermite is between us and them." Cammy said. "They may not know we are here yet. Savannah has a good plan."

"Cameron and Sheila are moving up behind them." John Henry said. "Cameron is reporting that she is operating at one hundred percent."

"What about Allison?" Savannah asked. "I don't like her alone."

"Ally has her for now." John Henry said. "You are in direct contact with Cameron and Sheila now."

"Let's take these Grays down." Sheila said.

"We don't know if any are Metal." Cammy said.

"If they have Metal, they are probably out right now, like Sheila and Cameron are." Savannah said. "Ally, what's happening around Allison?"

"Allison is clean." Ally said. "Nothing is moving around her."

"We have the truck flanked." Cameron said. "Sheila is moving in behind it and I am alongside of it, we are a ways out still. I have a clean shot, if I need to take it. I don't see any other movement. I don't think there is Metal here."

"Hold for now. What about any emergency response teams?" Savannah asked. "We have been here too long already."

"I have redirected them twice." John Henry said. "I have changed your location status, to a 'false report'."

"The Grays are getting out of the truck now." Cammy said. "I have two on the ground. Only the driver is still in the truck. I am going to 'pop' them."

"Wait. Cammy, call for 'help' faintly in a male voice." Savannah said. "Lure them over. It should keep the attention of the driver focused on our location, watching his associates. Cameron and Sheila should be able to move up. Ally, keep an eye on Allison and around her."

"She is good for now." Ally said. "I am all around her."

* * *

The tension in the Young bunker seemed to be growing.

"They are leaving Allison exposed." Holly said. "She is all alone and there are hostiles in the area."

Holly was clearly getting more and more distressed.

"Savannah has Ally covering her, with the manned drone." Young Allison said. "It is a tactical move to get Cameron and Sheila closer. Savannah does not want Cameron alone. They will all forego Ally's assistance, to keep Allison covered."

"It is risky, for Allison." Holly said. "That also puts all of them at risk."

"I would make the same call." Young Allison said. "They need to finish this and get out."

"Cameron and Savannah are there." Anna said. "Holly, they will not allow anything to happen to Allison."

Hanna came down into the bunker.

"Claire and Summer are asleep." Hanna said.

Anna got Hanna up to speed on the operation.

"You should be in bed as well, Allison." Anna said.

"As soon as they are clear, I will." Young Allison said. "You know I can 'push it' and function at one hundred percent the next day."

Young Allison saw the deep worry in Holly. It was when Holly put her hand in back of herself, that Young Allison knew it was time for her to act.

Young Allison went to Holly and took her glitching hand, it stopped instantly.

"I will wait here with you until the danger is over." Young Allison said. "You can scan me if you want. I have confidence in what they are doing. I know you do too."

Holly started scanning Young Allison.

"You believe in them." Holly said. "You are not afraid."

"I do believe in Cameron and Savannah and I am not afraid." Young Allison said. "We need to face down Skynet to protect John and the future. That is what they are doing. That is what I will be doing."

Young Allison squeezed Holly's hand. It seemed to reassure Holly even more.

"Come over and sit next to me." Young Allison said. "We can watch everything together."

"I don't want to be a problem." Holly said.

"It is what I want." Young Allison said.

She led Holly over to her work station.

Anna gave up her seat so Holly could sit next to Young Allison.

Young Allison wanted to give Holly another morale boost.

"You don't need to get up, Anna." Young Allison said. "I can sit on Holly's lap."

Holly thought that sounded like a good idea.

Anna did not want that to happen. She knew Holly was already infatuated enough with Young Allison, since she was the SAME person as her lover Allison was.

"Maybe another time." Anna said.

Anna wanted to make sure that didn't happen. She glanced up at the security monitor.

Young Allison continued to hold Holly's hand to keep her relaxed and from glitching. Savannah told her how to help Metal in distress for different reason, and how to help each one. In fact, Savannah told her a lot of things to do and not to do. Savannah was always watching over her, and watching out for her too. She'd always done that, for as long as she could remember.

It was very clear to Young Allison, that Savannah always loved her. Maybe when she was younger she did not understand the depth of that love. As she grew older, she knew the nature of her love for Savannah grew and developed into what Savannah was feeling for her. Savannah never took advantage of her and made sure no one else did either.

* * *

Cammy knew that was a good idea that Savannah suggested about calling for 'help'.

It was time to cast the line and see what the bait brought in.

"Help me…." Cammy said, in a faltering male voice.

"I hear someone." One of the men said.

"Over here…." Cammy said, in a faltering male voice. "Help me…."

"How is anyone still alive after this?" The other man asked.

Cammy made a coughing, gasping for air, wheezing sound.

"Help me…." Cammy said, in a fading male voice. "Help…."

Savannah pulled her Taser.

Cammy nodded and took the Taser from Savannah, giving her back the suppressed M4.

The two men approached through the shattered wreckage. They did not appear to be on the lookout for outside danger, but thought they were helping one of their associates. They were hoping they could get some answers. They wanted to know what happened here.

"My phone is still out." One man said.

"Mine too." The other man said. "I wonder what happened."

The two men continued their approach. They did not perceive this as a threat.

That is what Savannah hoped for.

* * *

The man in the truck was concentrating on his two associates. Sheila was behind the truck now and Cameron was alongside of it.

The man was watching his two associates trying to aid one of their comrades who sounded injured. Cameron was able to walk right up next to him. He started to turn in her direction. She punched the man in the side of the head through the open window. He slumped over.

Sheila was next to Cameron now.

"Nice ride." Sheila said, looking at the truck.

"It reminds me of one we used to have…." Cameron said. "That all seems so long ago, and like yesterday, all at the same time."

Cameron thought of Future Derek and the places they went in the truck. It made her think of John being out with Riley in it and what they – did.

Cameron knew if she dwelt on _that_ , she would glitch out.

She did NOT need to go there now. Savannah and Cammy were still in danger.

* * *

Savannah waited until the men were in Taser range, then she tossed a small piece of metal above the men, so it would land behind them. They both turned look at the clanging metal sound behind them. Cammy fired her Taser twice, and both men went down. It was two clean shots. They never saw it coming.

Sheila watched it all go down and then she ran to where Cammy and Savannah were. Cammy and Sheila both picked up a fallen man and carried them back to the truck.

"Allison, bring the van up." Savannah said. "Ally, make sure she is clear."

"Allison is clear." Ally said. "I am on her six and high."

"I wish I was." Sheila said.

Ally thought about asking Sheila which one and decided Sheila would say 'both'. She did not want to upset Cameron any more right now.

Cameron shot Sheila a dirty look, then she checked the man in the truck.

"He's dead." Cameron said. "I must have hit him too hard, my bad."

She hadn't intended to kill him - yet.

Cameron drug him out of the truck, and carried him to where the fire was burning in the lower level of the remains of the structure. She tossed him down into the inferno, after emptying his pockets. She tossed the other two dead men that were in the rubble, down there as well. They might as well get rid of the evidence now.

Allison arrived with the van. Cammy and Sheila placed their freshly bound and gagged prisoners inside the back of it.

"This isn't what I thought would be happening in the back of the van." Sheila said, pulling her knife out. "But it is almost as exciting."

Allison heard what she said, but was unsure what she was talking about. Most of Sheila's antics were kept from the others.

"Let's move this truck out of here too." Cameron said.

"I'll go with you until we can get in the van." Savannah said.

Savannah stopped by Sheila.

"Don't do any more than you have to." Savannah whispered. "Please, for – me. Then terminate them swiftly."

Sheila nodded.

Savannah looked at Cammy and Allison.

"Cammy can drive." Savannah said. "Allison can ride with us for a bit."

Sheila, Cammy and Cameron all looked at each other. They knew what Savannah was doing. She was trying to shield Allison from the brutality.

Savannah did not want Allison to hear or watch the - interrogation. Savannah witnessed them before, and she did not want those images, or screams in Allison's mind. They were still in her mind…. And those eyes - looking at her….

Now she was thinking of the female Gray she needed to strangle. That would be an image that bothered her for a long time. She could have shot the woman or even used the knife on her. Cameron or Sheila could have snapped her neck. Instead when the female Gray tried to choke her, she chose to do the same thing back. She watched the life fade from her eyes as she did it. She didn't want Allison to have any images like that.

Savannah shook her head to clear her mind.


	790. Where's The Beef

Chapter 790

** Where's The Beef **

* * *

"I think this operation is wrapped up." John said. "Everyone can return home."

"We recovered the contents of the two boxcars." John Henry said. "It was a very successful mission."

"How many more are out there still?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said.

John Henry was sure there were more out there and he wanted to find them. He kept all his search efforts up. Skynet was trying to pull one off in front of them. That was going to stop.

* * *

Cammy drove the van. Sheila was in the back 'working on' the two captured Grays. Savannah told her to 'take it easy' and not go Scavenger on them if she could help it. With all the recent events. That may or may not happen.

Cameron drove the 4X4 truck. She followed behind the van. They were headed for 'home'. The operation was concluded here for now. She wanted to get Savannah and Allison away from all of this. She was really trying to figure why she allowed Allison to come along in the first place. Maybe it was because she missed her.

"I could have stayed with them." Allison said. "I wanted to."

Savannah decided to lay it out for Allison. It was better if she knew the truth. She was out in the field with them now.

"Sheila is going to interrogate the men." Savannah said.

"I have been around interrogations before." Allison said.

"It might be done - 'Cyborg Jesse' style." Savannah said.

Allison didn't say anything at first. She knew what that meant. She'd seen the work of Scavengers before.

"Jesse told me what she has done, to both men and women." Allison said. "She told both Vanna and me, what kind of person she'd been. She even collected – souvenirs…. She only kept the ones she'd taken from the living, before they died or she killed them. She kept them because the people knew what was done to them. It was very brutal and barbaric. Some were left to live."

Allison thought of what was done to the females by Jesse. Something like that almost happened to her, well Duplicate Allison, when the biker gang captured Duplicate Vanna and Duplicate Allison. She was glad she was not part of that. That is where they'd first come into contact with River.

"Is Jesse that person anymore?" Savannah asked.

"No, she is not." Allison said. "She is very loving and caring now."

"Then that is all that matters going forward." Savannah said. "She is on our team. I know Jesse. I have seen both Duplicate Jesses. I know both of them. All of them are reformed. Young Jesse will NEVER take that path. That is part of Camille's function."

Cameron specifically wanted Camille to make sure that Young Jesse never found the darkness that lurked inside of her.

"It was because of the things that were done to Jesse." Allison said. "You're right, Jesse is reformed now."

Cameron was not so sure about Sheila.

"Sheila is unreformable." Cameron said. "I will need to reprogram her or deactivate her one day."

It was the first that Cameron spoke since they'd started home.

"I don't agree with that." Savannah said. "You are changeable, all of the cyborgs are. Every Human is changeable as well. We can still find some decency in anyone who is not already a Scavenger or a Gray."

"It is sexual to Sheila." Cameron said. "She – enjoys it."

"Everything is sexual to her." Allison said. "Hanna told me many stories about Sheila. Ally told me Sheila – damaged her sheath once, on purpose."

Allison remembered when Ally came to her and asked to - compare, part of her regenerated damaged sheath 'area' to the corresponding 'area' on Allison. Everything was the same again and Ally was very happy. Since everything was already - out, Allison and Ally tried it out. Ally was pleased everything was back to normal and functioning properly.

"There can still be good in everyone." Savannah said. "That is everyone, who wants to be good. Sheila wants to be better. I am trying to help her."

"That is one of the qualities I love about you, Savannah." Cameron said. "You can see the good in everything."

"I can." Savannah said.

"Even Skynet?" Allison asked.

Savannah thought about that for a moment.

"Yes." Savannah said. "If it was not for Skynet, I would not know you. We never would have shared, and Cameron would not exist."

"I am going to have to think about that for awhile." Allison said.

Everything Savannah said was true, but she still did not like Skynet and everything it'd done to make all those things happen.

The things that were done to Vanna and Jesse were the indirect result of Skynet. She knew she was lucky to have only been assaulted a few times.

"There is nothing to think about." Cameron said. "Savannah is correct."

They followed the van in silence.

They were each thinking how their lives were directly and indirectly affected by Skynet.

It made Savannah think of her parents; both of them were dead because of Skynet. A lot of people lost their families when Skynet launched Judgment Day. Her family was one of the first that was killed before Judgment Day.

Now that thought made her think of her 'parents' in Cameron's menagerie.

* * *

Cameron saw the lights on the van flash a few times.

"Cammy is signaling me." Cameron said. "We need to pull over."

"What's wrong?" Savannah asked.

Savannah brought her M4 was up and held it ready.

"They must have information for us." Cameron said.

"This must be off the record – stuff." Savannah said. "It can't be good."

"I will have Cammy take both of you back." Cameron said.

"You know that is not going to happen." Savannah said. "Especially after - earlier."

"I'm fine." Cameron said. "I experienced a few issues that were bothering me. Everything is fine now."

"How did you resolve them?" Savannah asked.

Cameron glanced back at Allison, then to Savannah.

"By accepting that they were unresolvable. Simply put, it is what is necessary and what needs to be done, to protect the future." Cameron said. "It is my function. It will be so."

"THAT sounds like another 'melt down' waiting to happen." Allison said.

"More than likely." Cameron said. "That is what you two can help me with, like you always do."

Cameron reached over and took Savannah's hand and smiled at her.

Savannah squeezed Cameron's hand gently and smiled back.

Cammy pulled off the highway. It was an exit that put them on the 'old road'. Cameron pulled up and stopped behind her.

Cameron got out. Allison went to get out as well.

Savannah reached back and touched her, stopping her.

"Allison, please wait here." Savannah said. "Let me - check first."

Allison looked at her, but said nothing, she sat back down. She'd seen plenty of dead and the work of Scavengers before. It would be nothing new to her. Time somewhat dulled those images in her mind. Maybe she did not need to reestablish them with new ones.

She did not like the fact that Savannah was used to seeing those images. That meant this was happening more often than they were telling her. That was not a good sign. She didn't want to create any more problems for Savannah right now.

"OK, Savannah." Allison said.

"Thank you." Savannah said.

"Savannah Weaver has always tried to protect me, every version of her." Allison said. "Just like she will with Young Allison."

"I will. I will do whatever I have to do, to protect her. I swear it." Savannah said. "I'll be back."

Allison knew that is what Vanna did for her.

Savannah got out and headed for the van.

Sheila came out of the side door and quickly closed it. Savannah saw she was still dressed, and not covered in blood. That was a good sign, she hoped.

"I want to look inside." Savannah said. "May I?"

"I did the bare minimum." Sheila said.

"Thank you." Savannah said, giving Sheila a hug.

Savannah then moved away from the van.

Sheila wondered where she was going. Didn't Savannah want to see she was telling the truth?

"Aren't you going to look?" Sheila asked.

"I don't need to." Savannah said. "You did your best. That is all I can ask for. That is what I want. I want you at your best."

Sheila saw that Savannah was showing her that she trusted her. That made her feel good about herself.

Savannah went back to the truck and brought Allison out.

Cammy and Sheila ran down what Sheila was able to find out. The actions of the Resistance over the last few weeks severely hurt the efforts of the Grays and disrupted all their plans and timetables. Their efforts to get Skynet up and running was thwarted on every front.

"So, where's the beef?" Allison asked.

The three cyborgs all did a slight tilt with their heads to that question. They didn't have a clue what it meant. They did not see any bovine involvement.

Savannah smiled; she'd seen the old TV commercials on YouTube. It was from a TV commercial by a fast food hamburger joint.

"What is the real issue?" Savannah asked. "There is something more here."

"There are two different Skynets fighting for control." Cammy said.

"We suspected as much." Cameron said. "Two Skynets, from two different futures."

"It may be more than that." Sheila said. "These blokes were positive there were more."

"What made them so positive?" Savannah asked.

"It was when they saw Cammy." Sheila said. "They wanted to know what future THAT Skynet was from."

"What?" Allison asked.

"Are you saying that they thought Cammy was – Skynet?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "They said I was - Skynet."

Cameron suddenly felt as if a great weight was on her. It seemed to be crushing her. Somehow it was happening from the inside of her.

"They weren't talking about her." Cameron said. "They were talking about me. I knew this was going to happen."

Savannah could tell Cammy was not saying everything.

"What else?" Savannah asked. "There is more to this."

"They said she was the 'Good Skynet'." Sheila said.

Cameron thought that statement should make her feel better, but it didn't.

"What future are they from?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know." Cammy said.

"Let me question them." Cameron said.

Cameron moved toward the van.

"I tried to get that out of them." Sheila said.

"I will do it." Cameron said.

"It's too late." Sheila said. "They aren't talking any more."

"You tortured them to death?" Allison asked.

"No." Sheila said. "They – killed themselves."

Cameron opened the side door and looked in the van.

The men were still bound hand and foot.

"This group of Grays appears to be some kind of – Fanatics." Sheila said. "They don't 'work' for Skynet, they 'believe' in it."

"Was this group of Grays the same group as the others we encountered recently?" Savannah asked.

"I don't think so." Cammy said. "They wanted to stop the group, we took down at Serrano Point."

"Why?" Allison asked. "They are all Grays."

"Each Skynet wants to rule." Cameron said. "I have seen it myself."

"The two Fanatics were deathly afraid of one thing." Sheila said.

"What?" Cameron asked. "You mean something other than me?"

Now Cameron started to wonder what else she'd done.

"Yes." Sheila said. "They feared 'The Redheaded Witch'."

"Do you mean my mother – Mrs. Weaver?" Savannah asked.

"They did not know about Liquid Metal." Cammy said. "At least they did not admit to it."

"They said the 'Redheaded Witch' was human." Sheila said.

"No one in the one future we went to knew my mother was Liquid Metal. Only the Restorators knew, and the Duplicate girls." Savannah said.

"I thought of that. I showed them a photo of Mrs. Weaver." Sheila said. "They did not know who it was."

"I took a gamble and asked Sheila to show them another photo." Cammy said. "It was on my phone…."

"When they saw the image, they asked if _she_ was HERE. I said she was." Sheila said. "That's when the killed themselves. In their mouths, there was some kind of 'poison tooth'."

"This is unlike anything we have ever heard of." Cameron said. "Were you able to ascertain their strength?"

"I think it is a small group." Sheila said.

"I am missing something here." Allison said.

Allison looked confused.

"That is why we are having this off the record conversation." Cammy said.

"I already know what it is." Savannah said, with a glum look on her face.

"We all do." Cameron said.

"I don't." Allison said.

Allison was still confused.

Cammy held out her phone and Allison took it. She just starred at it.

"Was the 'Redheaded Witch' supposed to be good or bad?" Cameron asked.

"They didn't live long enough to say." Sheila said.

"That's 'The Redheaded Witch'?" Allison asked in befuddlement. "I don't understand."

It was a photo of Savannah.


	791. How Did You Stop

Chapter 791

** How Did You Stop **

* * *

The two Gray Fanatics killed themselves rather than face 'The Redheaded Witch'. They were unable to get any useful information out of them. Now they needed to get rid of the bodies.

"Let's dump these two stiffs." Cammy said.

"There is a ravine over here." Cameron said, as she looked over the side of the shoulder of the road.

Sheila drug the two dead men out. They both landed on the ground with a thud. Savannah glanced at them and did not see any blood on their bodies. Around their mouths there was some kind pinkish foam. Sheila hadn't gone 'Cyborg Jesse' on them. She'd told the truth. Savannah didn't doubt her. She was glad she did not double check.

"Untie them." Savannah said. "There will be less of an issue when their bones are found, if they are not tied."

Cammy and Sheila broke the bonds of the two dead men, before tossing them over the side into the darkness below.

Now that Cameron knew there were some type of Skynet Fanatics involved, she wanted to ditch the truck.

"We need to dump this truck." Cameron said. "We have kept it too long as it is."

"The usual method?" Savannah asked.

"There is a small community a few miles ahead. We will leave it in a motel parking lot with the keys in it." Cameron said. "Whoever takes it, deserves whatever comes with it."

"Is Ally still above us?" Allison asked.

"I told her to return to base, before we stopped for this – conversation." Cammy said. "I didn't want any record of it occurring."

"Savannah, what does it mean?" Allison asked. "It could be someone or some - thing, different than you."

"I don't know." Savannah said. "They said 'Cameron' was the 'Good Skynet' and then killed themselves, when they saw my photo. It can't mean anything any good. I must go - bad."

"I do not believe that." Cameron said. "That is impossible."

"I don't believe either." Cammy said. "It is impossible."

"If they are from the future - a future, Savannah would be - older." Allison said.

"Unless she has time traveled." Sheila said.

"Or it is really a - cyborg." Allison said. "Like Hanna or Anna."

"It could also be my - mother." Savannah said.

"I know Mrs. Weaver has used Allison's appearance many times." Cameron said. "She could use Savannah's appearance as well."

Savannah developed a sick feeling inside of her. There was another possibility and she did not like it one bit. She debated with herself to even mention it. She was supposed to protect the future not destroy it.

"What if it is my – daughter?" Savannah asked. "It might be one of my children, my offspring. I am not there for them, to guide them."

Allison didn't believe for a second that any 'Allison' or 'Savannah' would not raise a 'good' child.

"There is a Savannah Weaver and an Allison Young with each of your children. There is no way she would not be raised in their image." Allison said. "Maybe the Fanatics feared the "Redheaded Witch' because she was after their version of Skynet, the one they 'believe in' like a religion. The Skynet they worshiped like a God."

"I think that was it." Cammy said. "They feared 'The Redheaded Witch" because she was out to destroy them, not the world. If it involved Savannah, she would be saving the world."

Cammy smiled at Savannah.

"Let's get moving." Cameron said. "We can ponder this another time. Without any facts, all we have is speculation - guessing."

They took off and dumped the 4X4 truck at a seedy looking Motel. There were a dozen motorcycles parked there, they probably belonged to 'bikers'.

Cameron, Allison and Savannah joined Sheila and Cammy in the van. They headed for home.

It was a somber ride home. Everyone was wondering what it all meant.

* * *

Holly was waiting with Young Allison. Young Allison fell asleep as she leaned against Holly. They were waiting for the return of Allison. They knew they were on their way home.

Hanna came down into the bunker and said they were pulling up out in front.

Holly was still holding Young Allison's hand.

"Allison." Holly said softly, to Young Allison. "They are back."

Young Allison opened her eyes and quickly looked around. She saw she'd fallen asleep. Holly was still holding her hand.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off." Young Allison said.

"It was beautiful." Holly said. "I was scanning you the entire time."

Young Allison was not sure what that meant. She knew Anna did that before as well. There was nothing to 'scan' about her. Was there? Maybe it was her changing readings as she slept. She could not remember dreaming if she did. She thought about it some more and thought maybe it was Holly she was dreaming about.

"Do you ever do that with Allison?" Young Allison asked, as she got up and straightened her clothes.

"Sometimes." Holly said. "She usually does not like me to do that."

"Why?" Young Allison asked, as they climbed the stairs. "It doesn't hurt anything."

"Allison said it invades her 'privacy' too much." Holly said.

"I didn't even know." Young Allison said. "I think I was dreaming."

"Do you remember about what?" Holly asked.

"You." Young Allison said, as she remembered some more. "I was dreaming about you. It was you along with Savannah and me, the three of us."

Hanna went to open the door as they waited.

"Where were we and what did we do?" Holly asked.

"I woke up before we left." Young Allison said.

"Left for where?" Holly asked.

"I don't know." Young Allison said. "I woke up."

Hanna opened the door and Allison came in, followed by Cameron and Savannah. Cammy and Sheila entered a short while later.

Young Allison hugged Allison and then Cameron and Savannah together.

Holly hugged Allison as she watched Cameron, Savannah and Young Allison together. She really envied Cameron and what her future offered her. She figured John could always be tolerated.

* * *

Cammy and Sheila were following Cameron, Savannah and Allison up the walkway. They watched all the interaction happening in front of them.

"It is only a matter of time." Sheila said.

"I know." Cammy said. "It is inevitable."

"The 'Natural Order' can not be suppressed." Sheila said.

Cammy stopped Sheila

"Will I still have you?" Cammy asked.

"You know Cameron does not want Metal on Metal relationships. She only tolerates – hook ups." Sheila said.

"Maybe we can get a long term assignment again, into the past or the future." Cammy said.

Sheila was touching Cammy.

"You don't have your rings on." Sheila said.

"I want Savannah to remember me - how I was." Cammy said. "Not who I have become."

"She will not throw you away." Sheila said.

Cammy felt her time was limited until Savannah would be taken away from her by Cameron.

"THAT is the future." Cammy said, as she indicated Young Allison hugging both Savannah and Cameron. "I'm not part of it."

* * *

Holly took Allison to her room. Allison could tell Holly was serious. She was clearly upset that Allison went out on the operation.

Allison did not want to have a fight about it.

"I don't want to argue about this." Allison said.

"I don't want you out on operations, but if you must go, I ask to accompany you - always." Holly said. "Allison, I must be at your side."

Holly wanted to be there to protect Allison.

"I want to do more." Allison said. "Since Cameron replaced us with Metal version of ourselves, we don't get to do much anymore. Our bodies are worthless, for what Cameron wants from us."

"Your body is fine." Holly said.

"For what?" Allison asked. "I felt alive tonight, as part of the operation. I want to do what Savannah is doing. I used to LIVE that every day, Holly. I am no stranger to combat and doing recon."

Holly was aware of the grave peril that Allison lived in during those times in her future. Allison told her about all of them. Ally confirmed everything she said when Holly asked her. Ally even allowed her to view her files from the 'Neural Interface' with Allison. She did not allow Holly to download them.

"That is no longer the life you live or even ever need live again." Holly said. "That is not your place."

"What is my place?" Allison asked. "I am out of my 'time'. I have no future here."

"You do." Holly said.

"This 'time' belongs to Young Allison, not me." Allison said. "My mother can do what I can't do. Savannah and Young Jesse have replaced Vanna and Jesse. Young Allison is ready to take her place, and she is not even old enough – for ANYTHING."

"Please, stop." Holly said. "I don't want to fight. I was worried to death about you earlier."

"I'm sorry." Allison said. "It just happened."

"I was glitching." Holly said.

"I'm sorry." Allison said. "How did you stop?"

"Young Allison saw I was distressed and came to me, she took my hand and comforted me. She stayed with me until you returned." Holly said. "She monitored the operation with me, until you were on the way back home. She fell asleep for a while."

"You know she isn't me, even if I _was_ her." Allison said.

"Of course." Holly said.

Allison was not so sure of that. She thought to the cyborgs, that the younger version of them - were just younger versions of them. They did not see the difference. Allison knew they were the same people, but they were not the same anymore. They were not the same anymore because of the things that happened to them. They were not the same because their younger selves could live different lives and have different experiences. She wanted to make sure of that and make sure what was to be done.

"Holly, the things that happened to me, can never happen to Young Allison and Summer." Allison said. "Especially the things that happened to Vanna and Jesse."

"I know." Holly said.

"If it is ever a choice between Young Allison and Summer over me, you must protect them." Allison said. "I am willing to trade my life for theirs."

"I do not know what I will do." Holly said.

"You will do what I have ASKED of you." Allison said. "I have made the choice for you. It is what I want. It is my wish."

The very thought of Young Allison and Summer at the hands of Scavengers, sickened her.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Allison said.

Savannah entered. Holly looked at Allison and Savannah and back to Allison, she got up to leave.

Savannah stopped her. She knew Holly was leaving to give them privacy to – share. That was not the only reason she was here. She wanted to apologize to Holly for the grief she caused her.

"Holly, I'm sorry I took Allison out, without asking you to accompany her." Savannah said. "I won't make that same mistake again. I know it hurt you. That was never the intention by anyone."

"I don't blame you." Holly said. "For anything…."

"We all have jobs to do, to protect the future." Savannah said.

They heard three car doors close and the van drive off.

"Cameron, Cammy and Sheila have left for the night." Savannah said. "One of them will pick me up tomorrow…."

Holly looked at Savannah and then at Allison. She understood her place.

"I will go to the bunker." Holly said.

Savannah looked at Allison. Allison looked at Holly and back at Savannah, then nodded.

"Can I stay with you two tonight?" Savannah asked.

"With me too?" Holly asked, looking at Allison. "Both of us?"

"Only if it is what you want, both of you." Savannah said. "I can rest in the bunker. I need to get cleaned up. You two talk about it."

Savannah went into the bathroom and stripped, she left the door open. She looked at Holly and Allison talking as she entered the shower. The warm water cascaded over her body.

'The Redheaded Witch' story bothered her. Was it her? What did she do in the future – a future and why? Maybe she was the main enemy of Skynet. Maybe she was to _that_ Skynet, what Future John was to _his_ Skynet.

The shower door opened behind Savannah, two naked figures entered to join her….

There was a lot of 'contact' in the tight space of the shower.


	792. Who Blinked

Chapter 792

** Who Blinked **

* * *

Cameron wanted Savannah and Allison to share with each other. She felt guilty about taking Allison out. She saw how distressed Young Allison, Claire and Holly looked. She thought maybe Savannah would want a three way with Holly and Allison.

Cameron left feeling uneasy. She drove away with Cammy and Sheila in the van.

"I want to check the rail line that goes up the coast." Cammy said. "We will check every siding and every building that has rail access that goes inside of it. That seems to be where this last group we intercepted went first."

"Most of those sidings are disconnected from the mainline now." Cameron said. "The 'Coast Line' is the 'Ghost Line', at this point."

"What better way to hide something like that, than in a structure? We won't know until we check." Sheila said. "Cammy and I can check together."

Cameron looked at both of them. She did not like where this was headed. She did not want Savannah to feel pushed away. She knew Cammy and Sheila were lovers now. That was her fault for keeping them isolated in the past for so long. It seemed everything bad always came back to her.

"THAT - is not allowed in this time period." Cameron said. "Cammy, you have another - assignment."

"Do I?" Cammy asked. "You have taken THAT away from me - replaced me."

Cammy knew Cameron could take Savannah away from her at any time. It appeared that almost happened already several times. It was only a matter of time. They ALL knew it was going to happen.

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Cameron said. "You were my 'stand in'. You knew this from your creation. I created you. I created you in my image."

Cammy knew Cameron created her to be a 'place holder' for Savannah until Cameron claimed her. She knew of some of the things Cameron did. She knew how Cameron altered and changed people lives as she saw fit. The more time went on, the less she agreed with some of things that Cameron did.

"Just like – God." Cammy said.

She also thought, just like Skynet.

"We don't ever ask for very much." Sheila said. "We don't sleep. There is time for everyone."

Cameron continued in silence. She knew the Metal girls all did their duty and never shied away from combat.

"Where are we going?" Cammy asked.

"Towards the airport." Cameron said. "My ride is there."

Cameron drove past the airport parking lot.

Now Cammy and Sheila wondered where Cameron was headed. Neither wanted to ask. Cameron must have some other plan. She left nothing to chance.

"I need a ride home and you need to start checking rail lines." Cameron said. "You have the van."

They both knew Cameron was giving them the – OK.

"Thank You." Cammy said.

"Thanks, love." Sheila said. "Now all we need is a driver."

"Where is your SUV?" Cammy asked, since they'd already passed the airport.

"Bob took it, after he returned the helicopter." Cameron said.

They continued down the road over a small rise. They were in the isolated foothills now.

A figure stepped out along the road. The van stopped next to it.

"It's about time." Ally said. "I needed to - satisfy myself, several times while I waited. I've been here for hours. I should have gone into 'standby'."

The Metal girls all greeted each other.

Cameron got out of the van, and Ally climbed into the driver's seat.

"Check the sidings and buildings, every one of them. Check them good so we don't need to do it again. You have the satellite images on where to look." Cameron said. "Return when you are – done, keep John Henry posted. Stay focused when you are - finished."

"We're on it." Cammy said.

Cameron looked at Cammy and Sheila.

"You have a driver now." Cameron said.

"Thanks, love." Sheila said.

Cameron walked away and disappeared over a small rise. As the three Metal girls watched, the manned drone took off and vanished into the darkness of the night.

"You were waiting there for several hours, Ally?" Sheila asked.

"Yes." Ally said. "Cameron sent me a message right after Cammy sent me away, and told me to wait where I was waiting at. She said I could not return to the base. Now we can all have some action as we start our search."

"Cameron just told us - THIS wasn't allowed." Sheila said.

"She reminded us what her rules are." Cammy said. "She also showed us she cares about us. She knows we all have feelings like she does. This is her way of saying it is OK as long as we remember our primary duties."

"She knew this was going to happen all along." Sheila said. "She played us."

"Apparently." Cammy said. "But she also provided for us."

"Just when you think she is a total Bitch, she is anything but one." Sheila said.

"I guess that applies to me as well." Cammy said. "I am her. I was."

"I guess it does." Sheila said.

"Does one of you want to drive?" Ally asked.

"After our first stop." Cammy said.

"In that case, I need to adjust the rear view mirror." Ally said.

"That's fine with me." Sheila said, as she stripped her pants off and bent over facing away from Ally. "Here is a rear view for you…."

* * *

Cameron took the manned drone up. She scouted ahead for the Metal girls. She did not tell them she was going to do it, she just did it. She wanted to look for any obvious threats waiting for them. She flew as far as San Luis Obispo. She wanted to check out the area around Avila Beach while she was at it. She wanted to see the bunker in the mountains, far in back of the power plant.

It was a grim sight. The area they fought the battle at the bunker was totally destroyed. The mountainside collapsed and covered the entire area with a landslide. It was clear looking at it, that Savannah would not have survived the aftermath. Cameron knew Savannah could have left one of them there to save herself. She didn't, she got them all to safety instead. Every Terminator knew that too now. It made all of them hold Savannah in even more esteem.

"Thank You, CamNet." Cameron said. "You saved her for me."

"For - us." CamNet replied.

Cameron was not sure where that was going to go with Savannah and CamNet. It was clear where CamNet wanted it to go.

Cameron double checked everything again on the way back. She overflew the van the Metal girls were in but stayed at an altitude they would not hear her at. The rest of the flight was in silence. She headed for the Young Residence. She wanted to make sure everything was as it was supposed to be.

* * *

Anna patrolled the Young Residence. She looked up and listened, there was a drone up overhead.

Anna checked her com. Cameron said she would contact her again tonight.

"It's me." Cameron said.

Anna headed down into the bunker.

"Everything is as you planned." Anna said.

"Everything?" Cameron asked.

"Everything." Anna said. "You called the responses right for each of them. Right down to Young Allison and Holly."

"Everyone is happy now." Cameron said.

"They weren't." Anna said. "I need to continue the conditioning."

"Young Allison is - ready. Her emotional stability is progressing rapidly." Cameron said. "Condition Summer tonight."

"Which subjects?" Anna asked.

"ALL of them." Cameron said.

"Savannah is here…." Anna said.

"Then be more clandestine." Cameron said. "You are an infiltration unit, act like one."

"Savannah knows more than you think." Anna said.

"I have no secrets from Savannah." Cameron said. "I love her."

"She will not agree on what you are doing." Anna said.

"No, she will not - at first." Cameron said. "She always sees later on, I was correct in what I was doing. If she learns on her own, she understands why as well. I am leaving now."

"Where too?" Anna asked.

"I have a husband to - satisfy." Cameron said. "Bye."

Cameron looked to the east, and it looked like the sun was about to come up in a few hours. She turned for home and 'firewalled' it. She was looking forward to seeing John.

* * *

John opened his eyes.

Cameron was looking at him.

"This looks like a pleasant surprise." John said.

"I have been busy…." Cameron said. "You know our relationship is open…."

John rolled his eyes.

"So you say…." John said.

"John, there are others here that can be with you all night – every night." Cameron said. "I have been over this so many times. I have tried to provide you with everything you – need. It is all here. I want you to be happy and satisfied ALL the time. I have the war to fight…."

John was just glad she was here. He felt very happy now.

"Let's not talk about it right now." John said, touching her hair. "Your hair is still wet."

"I took a shower." Cameron said.

"I didn't hear you." John said.

"I used Savannah's shower." Cameron said.

John didn't say anything. He did not know Savannah was at the Young Residence. He assumed she was in her room.

"I have been busy…." Cameron said. "You know our relationship is open…."

"I guess it is." John said.

"It is." Cameron said. "Savannah wants you to come visit her – again."

John didn't say anything.

Cameron waited.

They were both waiting to see who blinked first.

* * *

Bob gave John Henry a complete report.

"I don't need the personal – details." John Henry said. "I get enough of those without trying. It is a chore to mask them sometimes."

"Have all the drones all returned?" Bob asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "All the ones we have captured are being processed."

"Are those to be turned over to CamNet or placed in storage?" Bob asked.

"Cameron has asked they be placed in storage." John Henry said. "Why are you asking?"

"Because you are not doing that." Bob said.

John Henry did not know what Bob was talking about.

"What?" John Henry asked. "I have."

"When I let the damaged HK drone off today. I saw they were fewer drones than the last time I was there." Bob said.

"I show they are all still there." John Henry said.

"Maybe someone is using them and blocking it from you." Bob said.

"There is only one entity that could do that." John Henry said. "Maybe two, if there was a functional Skynet."

"Maybe there is, and they are - one in the same…." Bob said.

* * *

John didn't want to get into an argument with Cameron.

"We are both here now." John said. "Isn't that enough?"

"There is no such thing as – enough." Cameron said.

John moved the sheet and saw Cameron was naked.

"You've already stripped." John said.

Cameron played her hand some more. She decided to 'push' it a little.

"Since my clothes were off, I left them in Savannah's room." Cameron said. "I came here naked. Everyone is asleep."

John knew nudity did not bother Cameron. It made him think of a few times in the past.

"I still remember the time you were walking around in your underwear with boots on at the first house." John said.

John remembered thinking how bazaar that was at the time. Boots with only underwear seemed fine to Cameron then.

"I was wearing - clothes." Cameron said. "Underwear is more material than a bikini, at least my bikini anyway. I can put some on now."

Cameron started to get up.

"Not so fast." John said.

John didn't want Cameron to leave.

"Did you have something in mind?" Cameron asked.

John could see Cameron was being playful.

"A few things." John said.

John gave Cameron a long slow kiss.

"Where else do you want to kiss?" Cameron asked.

"I can think of a few places." John said.

"Show me." Cameron said.

John did.

After awhile Cameron asked John a question. She thought she was prompting him to do - more.

"Where's the beef?" Cameron asked.

"What?" John asked.

"Isn't that supposed to mean something?" Cameron asked.

Cameron was using what she heard in a way it was not originally intended. It was applicable in this instance to – something else.

"It could mean a few things." John said. "There was a TV commercial…."

"Don't tell me." Cameron said. "Show me one of them, another one of them."

"OK. This one won't be on TV." John said.

"Where will it be?" Cameron asked,

"In you." John said.

"Take me, John." Cameron said.

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me."

"I love you, John, and you love me."


	793. This Is Yours

Chapter 793

** This Is Yours **

* * *

Young Allison tried to make sure everyone was busy before she made her move. She was secretly watching Savannah, Allison and Holly. She didn't often get to see three of them together at once. She knew she was not supposed to be spying on people's private moments, but she could not help it. It was HER in there and she wanted to see how she did things and reacted. It was also because Savannah was in there.

She'd promised Savannah she would not stand in anyone's way anymore or make a big deal about things. She wanted what was hers. She knew she needed to wait her turn. Time was something everyone needed to deal with.

The door to Allison's room opened all the way. It'd been closed, but not shut tight. Savannah and Allison were about to walk out, they were smiling, they'd just been laughing.

Young Allison moved away from the door only moments before. Anna and Hanna both saw her listening earlier and trying to look inside. They said nothing and moved on. Young Allison hadn't seen them. Cameron told them previously that Young Allison's curiosity was allowed and not to be interfered with.

Young Allison moved into the bunker entrance before Savannah and Allison walked out. She quickly turned and acted as if she'd just come up the stairs.

They all exchanged greetings. Young Allison acted as if nothing happened, and as if she was not upset. It was more frustration she was feeling than upset. She understood Savannah and Allison were in real danger last night. Savannah explained to her that they could be hurt or even killed at any time, especially in combat. It meant that some moments in life needed to happen when they could, before they couldn't anymore. It was something to think about.

"Would you like to join us for a bite to eat?" Savannah asked.

"Are we going to go out somewhere?" Young Allison asked.

"We can." Allison said.

Holly came out of Allison's room after changing the sheets and making the bed. She was carrying all their dirty clothes.

"Let me take those." Savannah said. "I can pick up after myself."

"I do this for Allison all the time." Holly said.

Hanna showed up carrying an armful of clothes as well.

"I do this for Claire and Summer." Hanna said.

"That isn't fair." Savannah said.

Savannah took the clothes from Holly.

"I do my own." Young Allison said. "That is what Savannah taught me to do."

Savannah smiled at Young Allison.

"Then you get to pick where we will go." Savannah said. "Right after I get the wash started."

Claire was watching from the hall with Summer. She was always impressed with Savannah from the first day. Savannah was the first to offer help and the last to leave. Claire saw that not only was Savannah pretty, she was Hot as well. Savannah was gifted and special in everything she did. Claire felt Savannah was the perfect female. Maybe Savannah was a little on the promiscuous side with the other girls, but they all were, even her. It was something Cameron encouraged and facilitated for ALL of them. Cameron told Claire the Metal girls would be less possessive if they all shared too. She saw that happen over time. Now everyone was ready to share with anyone else, at any time.

Claire went to help Savannah. They never talked about it much, but when they were in Cameron's future, they shared a few times. As two expectant mothers there, they understood each other's needs. They were both pregnant again, each carried someone elses baby.

"I'll help you." Claire said.

Savannah already separated the clothes into 'whites' and 'colors'.

"Thanks." Savannah said.

"You are our guest." Claire said. "You have other - things to do."

"I don't mind helping." Savannah said. "We all need to help each other. There are no secrets among us."

Savannah and Claire exchanged a quick glance with each other, on that last statement. They were both thinking about the few times they shared in the future. It was clear they both wanted that again.

"Mom, we are going out." Young Allison said.

Young Allison witnessed the little exchange that went on between her mother and Savannah. She was pretty sure what that meant. She really didn't want to know the details. She didn't want to be jealous of her mother and herself - Allison. She saw her mother was wildly sought out by both the Metal and human females.

"I need to put the dishes away first." Claire said.

"I already did." Young Allison said.

"That was real thoughtful of you, thank you, sweetie." Claire said.

Savannah reached over and caressed Young Allison cheek.

"You're the greatest, Allison." Savannah said.

"I want to be like you." Young Allison said. "Just like you."

Young Allison looked at Savannah with love in her eyes.

"You will be better than me - at everything, Allison." Savannah said. "Did you pick us a good place to go to?"

"Yes." Young Allison said. "We all like it."

"Did you pick the malt shop again?" Claire asked.

"Maybe." Young Allison said.

"They don't open until eleven." Hanna said, as she checked up on Claire.

Hanna could see that Savannah was the younger, hotter version of Vanna and her. She was aware that Claire and Savannah shared in the future.

"We can go swimming first." Young Allison said. "I want to swim with Savannah. Mom, you can bring Summer and Allison with us too."

"I don't feel up to the pool today, honey." Claire said. "I want to work with Summer on her music lessons before we go."

"We can wait." Savannah said.

Allison walked up. She looked at Savannah and Young Allison.

"You and Allison go." Allison said.

"Are you sure, Allison?" Young Allison asked.

"I'm sure, Allison." Allison said, she looked at Savannah and Young Allison for a few moments each. "I am very sure. Anna or Holly can go with you."

"I don't have any clothes that fit me right, anymore…." Anna said.

"You can wear some of mine." Young Allison said. "The tops will fit you - now. My pants are a little too short."

Anna did not want to go out because she did not like how she looked now. She looked at Savannah and then down the front of herself, feeling even more insecure. Resequencing her sheath to a younger age appearance was more traumatic than she'd thought it would be.

"I have some things I am working on anyway." Anna said.

"I can go." Holly said. "Are you sure, Allison?"

"I am sure." Allison said. "You will be in good hands."

"Can I borrow your swimsuit?" Savannah asked.

"I don't have a one piece swimsuit here." Allison said. "Vanna borrowed it last time, she took it with her."

"I've worn less sometimes." Savannah said. "I can do a two piece."

"You will look pretty, Savannah." Young Allison said.

"I'll never look as pretty as you." Savannah said to Young Allison.

Young Allison blushed. She felt like she loved Savannah even more. It didn't matter that she'd been with Allison and Holly earlier.

"I'll start the car." Holly said.

"Start the car?" Young Allison asked. "You need to get with the program. We're running there."

"You're on." Savannah said.

"Let me get my stuff." Young Allison said.

"I bet you have it all ready to go." Savannah said.

"Just like you taught me." Young Allison said. "You teach me everything. You will…."

Savannah quickly looked at the others, but everyone looked away. Everyone knew the future. They'd all seen it with their own eyes or viewed images Cameron provided to them.

Savannah didn't want to go there with the conversation.

"That may or may not be true, but today it's swimming." Savannah said. "We never know what the future will bring, even if we know 'a future'."

"We'll see." Young Allison said. "It will be time for swimming after our run."

"I have everything." Holly said, as she returned. "Let's go."

* * *

They'd run two miles so far and were in the park now.

They neared the pool as they ran.

Young Allison was waiting for Savannah to pour on the speed and take advantage of her longer legs.

"You can beat me." Young Allison said.

"Maybe I can, maybe I can't. You know I won't." Savannah said. "I may push you, but I won't beat you."

Young Allison always thought Savannah would win, but she never did. The closest Savannah came to winning was a tie. Savannah always stayed just enough ahead of her to make her try harder to beat her.

"Don't you like to win?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah looked at Young Allison and smiled.

"There are many ways to win." Savannah said.

"Cameron said it is all about winning." Young Allison said.

"If I can make you improve yourself or be better at something - THAT, means I have won." Savannah said. "You winning, is a win for me."

"I am faster." Holly said, she'd been running in back of them.

"How about when we get in the pool?" Young Allison asked.

"I can't swim." Holly said.

"You will today." Young Allison said. "I brought my flotation bands for you. I got them for Anna."

"For me?" Holly asked. "It will be my first time."

"I guess there are a lot of 'first times' in life." Young Allison said.

"There are, Allison." Savannah said. "Some are YEARS away. That is just how it is. That is how it must be."

Young Allison was not convinced of that. She knew she was going to push the 'outside of the envelope' with Savannah. She was sure it was going to happen in the past too. She knew how old Savannah was when she and Young Jesse were first together. She planned to shave a year off of that, at least.

* * *

As they neared the pool Young Allison poured on all her speed to beat Savannah. Savannah increased her speed to match her and pushed it a little further. Young Allison dug deeper to stay with her.

"It's a tie." Young Allison said.

"It always is." Savannah said.

"I sped up at the end." Young Allison said.

"I did as well." Savannah said. "Who won?"

"We both did." Young Allison said, as she smiled at her.

They entered the locker room.

Savannah stripped and started to put on the two piece swimwear.

"Now you don't need to peek in the key hole, or a crack in the door." Holly leaned down and whispered in Young Allison's ear. "For either of us. You can see us now clearly."

Holly winked at Young Allison.

"You knew?" Young Allison asked.

Young Allison was embarrassed, but not too much.

Savannah heard what Holly said.

"It is part of growing up." Savannah said. "I did it too and I saw the all girls when we went swimming. We are all curious. I saw the others, and wondered if I would ever look as pretty as they all did. The difference is, we both get to see exactly what we will look like when we grow up. There is nothing for us to be ashamed of about our bodies. Cameron told me that from the first time. Everyone has one, they are just different."

Cameron walked into the locker room.

Savannah spotted Cameron when they left the Young residence. She was behind them and in front of them several times.

It made Savannah smile. The Metal girls were always watching out for them.

"Speaking of Cameron…. Vanna asked me to bring this back when I came to pick you up." Cameron said. "If you don't mind, I can wear what you have on and you can wear the one piece."

Cameron started to strip as well. She made sure they all saw her change.

Cameron watched Savannah strip off the bikini.

They stood facing each other naked.

"This is - yours." Savannah said, looking in Cameron's eyes.

"This is – yours." Cameron said, looking into Savannah's eyes.

They exchanged swimwear - as an afterthought.

Young Allison watched it all. They were both so beautiful and they were both her future mates.

* * *

Cameron and Holly both took turns 'swimming', with the flotation devices. It was a new experience for both of them. Savannah and Young Allison helped each of them as they did.

Cameron and Holly both actually looked 'happy' for once.

"You taught me something new today." Cameron said. "Both of you."

"It won't be the last time either…." Savannah said.

Young Allison giggled in the background.


	794. Yours Did

Chapter 794

**Yours Did**

Cammy, Ally and Sheila were following the railroad tracks known as the 'Coast Line'. They went up much of the coast of California. They were looking for buildings that may have rail access inside of them, not just a siding. It was something that would not necessarily show up on a satellite photo. It could look like the siding ended at the building and not go inside of it.

They'd located and checked two structures so far. Most of the time was spent driving.

Cammy was driving now.

"I see another one up ahead." Cammy said.

"We just got started." Sheila said.

"I haven't even gotten there once yet." Ally said.

"Replay a file. We need to check this out." Cammy said. "Put your pants back on."

"Do I need to wear a top?" Sheila asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "That is unless you just want to wear your vest."

"I don't see anyone around here." Sheila said. "I should go out naked. Nobody will think I am a threat if I am nude."

"THAT is when you are a threat." Ally said.

"Get dressed." Cammy said.

A few minutes later, Cammy stopped the van two structures over. The girls were all dressed now and looking out the windows.

Cammy opened her door and got out.

"This doesn't get done thinking about it." Cammy said.

Ally and Sheila exited.

"The only things around here are tumbleweeds." Ally said

"I'm glad I don't have my tumbleweed anymore." Sheila said.

"Quiet." Cammy said. "I don't want to get lit up or run into and HK Track."

"I think it would be the other way around." Ally said.

"Quiet." Cammy said. "One of you is driving after this."

"I guess that will be punishment for one of us then." Sheila said

"Sheila is now the driver when we leave." Cammy said.

Ally thought she spotted some movement.

"What's that?" Ally asked.

"I don't know." Cammy said. "Spread out."

"I just did that in the van." Sheila said.

"How can you stretch those things so far anyway?" Ally asked.

"Shut up." Cammy said forcefully. "This is serious work we are doing. We might stir up a hornets nest."

The girls moved in on the structure.

Cammy was by the roll up door over the railroad siding that entered the building. It was locked and the tops of the rails were very rusty. If anything was inside here, it must have been in here for a long time.

Sheila was by a side door that led to the parking lot. It was locked and spider webs were all around the door handle. It did not appear that this door was used for a long time.

Ally was headed to where she thought she saw something. She came around the corner on the far side of the building. There was a loading dock for trucks there. She saw something move again.

She was not sure if she was tracking some homeless person or was about to run into one of the hobo railroad gangs that rode the rails. It could be Grays or Metal too.

She climbed up on the truck loading dock. There were two roll up doors and both were locked.

There was an entry door near a stairway that lead up to the dock from ground level. It was locked too. There was a small window with wire mesh running through the glass. It was cracked and filthy. Ally rubbed on the glass and was able to look inside. The building was empty. She could see across to the other side and the roll up door that closed over the tracks. This was a dead end. She turned around to leave and was startled a little.

"Can you see anything?" Sheila asked.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." Ally said.

"I didn't" Sheila said. "I never put my boots on."

Ally saw Sheila was barefoot.

"Let's get Cammy and go." Ally said.

Cammy came around the corner, she saw Sheila and Ally jump down off the dock.

A black cat sprang out from a drain pipe that came off the roof.

"Nothing is here." Ally said.

Ally wondered if it was the cat she'd seen earlier. It was long gone now.

The girls headed back to the van. Cammy and Ally climbed in the back.

Sheila looked at both of them and climbed in the driver's seat. They headed out in search of the next location.

The girls were trying to pass the time with each other, but seemed to be getting on each others 'nerves' at this point.

Ally and Sheila seemed to be pushing each others 'buttons'. Sheila was not helping matters any. She seemed to like fanning the fire.

"You two both look alike." Sheila said.

"She doesn't look like me." Ally said. "She looks like Cameron."

"But you're both the same." Sheila said.

"No we are not." Cammy said. "She looks like Allison."

"Damn straight." Ally said. "I don't need to look like a 'Beauty Queen' to have fun. I know where it's at."

"I don't look like a 'Beauty Queen'." Cammy said.

"Just go back to what you two were doing." Sheila said. "You don't know how hot it is watching you. It is like seeing 'mirror image' action sometimes."

"You don't know how hot doing it is." Ally said.

"I do too." Sheila said.

"Watch the road." Cammy said. "You already took your turn with each of us before. There is plenty for everyone. We can all do this until our power cells run out. That is unless we start to sustain sheath damage from incessant friction."

Sheila was getting ready to ask Cammy what she thought would 'wear out' first, a tongue or the 'man in a boat'.

Sheila was supposed to be keeping watch. She almost missed the next location trying to watch Ally and Cammy and drive.

"Wait." Sheila said. "I just saw a building with rail access going inside of it."

"You mean I need to get dressed again?" Ally asked. "I just took my clothes off."

"You don't have to." Sheila said. "I dare you not to get dressed."

"I dare you." Ally said.

Sheila reached up and pulled her top off, she was now driving topless.

"I'll take that dare." Sheila said.

"I'm putting my clothes on." Cammy said.

Cammy started to get dressed.

Sheila was struggling around in the driver's seat. She threw something into the back at Ally. Her pants and underwear landed in Ally's face.

"I have my pants off as well, now." Sheila said. "I look really Hot now."

"Stop the van." Ally said. "So I can get out. I'm not afraid."

"She needs to get closer first, if you are going to search - naked." Cammy said. "Where are you going to put your weapons?"

"I can think of a couple of spots I can jam them into for her." Sheila said.

"I dare you to try it." Ally said. "I am a weapon."

"I'm a better one." Sheila said. "I am a better lover too."

"You are not." Ally said.

"I am so." Sheila said. "Cammy?"

"I'm not going there." Cammy said. "You each have qualities that are different from each other. Let me go look around first. It is the middle of the day. You are going to get us all arrested."

"Hardly." Ally said.

"I feel sorry for the bloke who tries to arrest me." Sheila said.

"You will probably offer him - something." Ally said. "To get off the hook."

"Maybe I would." Sheila said. "If they 'get off' - I get off."

"I dare you." Ally said.

"I dare you." Sheila fired back.

"Look, you are going to get all three of us deactivated." Cammy said. "You know relations with a male are forbidden. Deactivation or termination is the punishment. Cameron made that clear since the first day of all of our activation."

"NOBODY can say 'NO' to me." Sheila said.

"Cameron could." Cammy said. "She says 'NO' to everybody."

"Why hasn't Savannah taken her yet?" Ally asked. "We all know it is going to happen, even Cameron knows it."

"Savannah will never 'take' Cameron." Cammy said. "Cameron must be - ready."

"Her loss is our gain." Ally said.

"Why don't the three of us 'surprise' Savannah?" Sheila said.

"She is MY lover." Cammy said.

"Is she?" Sheila asked. "Savannah belongs to Cameron."

"Savannah belongs to herself." Cammy said. "Savannah and Allison – Young Allison, are the two who belong together. It will be so, in time."

"We spent eight years doing things in the past for Cameron." Sheila said. "Young Allison will only be there for four or five years. We were there longer than they will be."

"We did what Cameron wanted." Cammy said. "Leave it at that."

"What all did you two do?" Ally asked.

"Don't go there." Cammy said.

"We may have done a few things we shouldn't have." Sheila said.

"We went back and fixed those." Cammy said.

"Did you see Cameron and Young Allison when you were there?" Ally asked.

"You know they haven't left yet." Cammy said.

"That didn't answer my question." Ally said. "I bet you were there the same time they were."

"Don't go there." Cammy said, again.

"I'll go where I want." Ally said.

"Maybe my fist in your mouth will go where I want." Sheila said. "Cammy said, don't go there."

"Park the van before you wreck it." Cammy said. "You have almost piled up twice."

"Yeah, don't be so 'uptight'." Ally said. "Use your own fist, on yourself."

"Let me get my fist in - there." Sheila said, pointing. "I will show you 'uptight'."

"You're not doing that again – in either place." Ally said. "Unless we switch chips again."

"I dare you to switch." Sheila said.

"I dare you." Ally said. "I'm going to get a couple sets of 'earrings' off your sheath. Whatever the rings are attached to, I will take along with them. I'll wear them too. I'll show you."

"They will regenerate." Sheila said. "Yours did."

"They did, but I want what you took, back." Ally said. "They're mine."

"Hey!" Cammy said. "Stop this. We need to focus. There could be Grays or Metal around here."

"I'm not afraid of either of them." Ally said.

"I'm not either." Sheila said.

"What if there are any HK drones or HK Tracks?" Cammy asked. "Do you two love each other or something?"

"Does it sound like it?" Ally asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "It looks like it too."

"No, I hate her." Sheila said.

"I hate her more." Ally said.

"You do love each other!" Cammy said.

Sheila was driving on a dirt road, along the back side of the building as they bantered back and forth. The paved road turned to gravel, before it turned into a dirt road.

"No!" They both said, at the same time.

"Cameron knows this doesn't she?" Cammy asked.

"At this point, what difference does it make?" Ally asked.

"That is why you switched chassis before." Cammy said.

"I gave Sheila what she wanted." Ally said. "To look like - Cameron."

"Who switched your chips?" Cammy asked. "It was Cameron who did it for you, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Ally said. "We asked her first. She did it for us."

"I wanted to switch with Cameron." Sheila said. "Not a 'wannabe' copy."

"Like that is ever going to happen." Ally said.

"I told Cameron she could make love to John with my chassis." Sheila said. "It would be a thrill for both of them."

"I bet you would have tried to make love to John in Cameron's chassis." Ally said.

"What makes you think I didn't make love to John with your chassis, pretending to be Cameron?" Sheila asked.

"How dare you even say that." Ally said. "I hope Cameron hears that. She will deactivate you herself and I will help her."

"It would have been your chassis. I bet she would deactivate you for allowing that." Sheila said.

"I am going to tell her you did, even if you didn't." Ally said. "I turned my body cam on, so John Henry and CamNet could pick that up."

"You don't even know where it is." Sheila said.

"Do too." Ally said.

"Do not." Sheila said.

Ally was looking at the pile of clothes and pulled out a vest, it was Sheila's. She looked further and found hers.

Cammy was dressed, but Ally and Sheila were both still completely naked.

"Look!" Cammy said, as she pointed. "Stop the van - NOW."

"Hey!" Sheila said. "What was that?"

"Trouble." Ally said. "Heads up."

Ally tossed Sheila her vest and M4, as she put her vest on.

Cammy already hopped out, as soon as she said something. Ally and Sheila followed her. They were naked and wearing only their vests, each carried their M4.

"You look ridiculous." Ally said.

"Not as much as you." Sheila said.

"I look Hot." Ally said.

"Not as Hot as I do." Sheila said.

"Quiet." Cammy said. "Or I will deactivate both of you myself. We are in real danger here."

Cammy looked at their nude figures. Each was only wearing a vest and holding an M4. She decided it did look Hot and not ridiculous.


	795. Last Dance

Chapter 795

** Last Dance **

* * *

John and John Henry were monitoring the teams in the field. There were still three teams looking for any of the boxcars that were stored or being moved around the rail lines to avoid detection. Cammy and her team were an extra team. They were checking every possible location on the 'Coast Line'.

"I am getting an alert from Cammy's team." John Henry said.

"What did they find?" John asked. "There haven't been any updates from them for awhile."

John figured why they were staying dark for most of the journey. This was a low risk assignment and would probably not bear any fruit. He knew the girls would get the job done even if it was a mundane job. It is what they did. They stayed with the task until it was accomplished.

"They are physically checking every industrial siding, for a building that has a rail line going inside of it, into the building itself. Some of those locations are remote and isolated." John Henry said. "I don't know what they have found."

"We need some visuals." John said. "They have most likely not found anything."

"I am trying to communicate with Cammy." John Henry said. "We have her body cam feed."

John and John Henry were looking at body cam footage of a van torn to shreds. It was starting to smoke.

"What the Hell? Whose van is that?" John asked. "What happened to it?"

"It looks like an HK Track has attacked it." John Henry said.

There was a running motion to the camera as it swung wildly from side to side.

There was ladder and then something flashed in front of the body cam.

"What was that?" John asked. "That was someone's naked rear end."

"It looked like Sheila's rear end." John Henry said. "That must be Cammy's rear end. No, that is Ally's rear end. There was no jewelry present. I am on Cammy's feed."

John was thinking how much it looked like Cameron's rear end.

"What happened to them?" John asked. "Where are their clothes?"

"They are probably burning in the van." John Henry said. "I think they were surprised."

"You think they were ambushed?" John asked.

"No, just surprised." John Henry said. "There was some time to act. They have weapons. I did not spot damage on any of them. They have their vests on."

"And nothing else." John said.

"Sheila probably has her jewelry on…." John Henry said. "There, I just saw some."

"I saw it too, impressive and bold." John said. "Do you have any drones nearby?"

"No. It is daylight; everything is in a hanger right now." John Henry said. "I have a team boarding the Blackhawk as we speak. They will be wheels up, in two minutes."

"How long will it take them to get there?" John asked.

"The battle will be concluded, one way or the other, before they arrive." John Henry said. "They are too far out to make it before this is over. If the girls are fighting HK Tracks, they will need to knock them out soon, or they will get chewed up."

"Let me have their communications." John said.

John did not like the look of this at all. It appeared the girls were inattentive and were not ready for combat. They were at least not ready to fight HK Tracks.

* * *

Seconds Earlier:

"What did you see?" Ally asked.

"I think it was an HK Track." Cammy said. "It was moving to where we should have been, instead of where we ended up, when Sheila almost wrecked the van - again."

"That's called defensive driving." Sheila said.

"It's more like offensive driving." Ally said.

Cammy looked at the two naked figure of Ally and Sheila. They were only wearing their vests and carrying their M4.

"Shut up." Cammy said. "You two look pathetic."

"You didn't say that awhile ago, when you were getting a 'close up'." Sheila said.

The girls were able to get out before the HK Track spotted them. If it did spot them running, it would have attacked them first.

An HK Track rumbled around the corner and attacked the van. It opened up on it with its minigun. It shredded it from one end to the other.

Cammy looked back to make sure the HK Track was not in 'hot pursuit' of them. The van was wasted, it was starting to smoke.

The Metal girl's were moving around the backside of the building now, away from the HK Track. They heard it attack the van again. There was a loud 'whoosh' sound as the ruptured fuel tank caught fire.

"Our clothes are in there." Ally said.

"More like, were in there." Sheila said. "They are burning up."

"Listen." Cammy said. "There is another HK Track coming from the direction where we are headed."

They could hear the HK Track that attacked the van following them

There was now an HK Track closing in on them from both sides.

Sheila spotted the roof access ladder.

"Quickly, up here." Sheila said. "Maybe there is a way in or we can get a look inside."

The access ladder was close enough for them to get up on before the HK Tracks came around both corners.

Sheila started up the ladder, Ally was following her. Cammy was bringing up the - rear.

"Nice view." Cammy said.

"Not as nice as my view." Ally said. "I see two gold rings."

"If I could, I would give you a 'golden shower'." Sheila said. "I wish I was human female right now so I could. I would do it too."

Ally thought she would.

Sheila was up over the top. She turned around and pulled Ally up, they both reach down and pulled Cammy up. The first HK Track rumbled around the corner two seconds later. They quietly moved away from the ladder that led to the roof, which they'd just climbed.

The girls knew they needed to be quiet so they did not give away where they were. They also did not know who or what was inside the building. There could be anything inside from a squad of Grays to an HK Tread. There could be Metal inside as well.

"We really need a LAW rocket now." Ally said.

"There were two of them in the van." Cammy said.

"They're gone now." Sheila said.

"Here is a skylight." Cammy said. "It is painted over. Don't make a shadow on it."

Cammy scratched off the paint in a corner of the glass and peered inside.

"There are two boxcars inside." Cammy said.

Cammy was feeding information to John Henry now.

"Are there more HK Tracks or any HK drones inside?" Ally asked. "Sheila, go see where the HK Tracks are at, be careful."

Sheila moved over to the side of the building to see what the two HK Tracks were doing. They were facing each other, probably communicating. They passed each other and each went around the building from the opposite side from which they'd come from.

Sheila moved back over to where Cammy and Ally were.

"They seem stupid." Sheila said. "The HK Tracks I mean."

"It is only a matter of time until they figure out we must be up here." Cammy said.

"Maybe they will think we were in the van." Ally said. "We would have been terminated if we were."

"More than likely there is an HK drone on the way, and we are sitting ducks up here." Sheila said.

"We need to get inside the building." Cammy said.

"There is no roof access from the inside." Ally said. "Let's pry open one of these skylights. We can drop down on top of one of the boxcars."

"Wait." Cammy said. "We need to make sure there are no Grays or Metal inside. They can light us up where we are now if we are not careful."

"With those two HK Tracks as sentries. I don't think there is anyone else here." Sheila said.

"There are two more skylights." Cammy said. "Each of you take one. Only scratch off the paint in a small corner on each end. We need to hurry. Don't bounce when you walk and don't make a shadow on the skylight."

"I show nothing in the air around you that shouldn't be there." John Henry said.

"That is good to know for now." Cammy said. "We are on the roof, looking to gain access into the interior. There are two boxcars inside."

"I see nothing. There is no movement." Ally said, as she checked both sides of her skylight.

"I don't either." Sheila said. "If we go in this window, we will be right over one boxcar. It is only a short drop."

Cammy went and looked over one corner of the building, she directed Ally to check the opposite corner.

Both HK Tracks were at their farthest point apart.

"Maybe we should bring the HK Tracks down first." Ally said. "They might be the only things guarding this place."

"Sheila, you go in the through skylight quietly, and Ally and I will take the HK Tracks out." Cammy said.

"I don't have any Thermite grenades." Ally said.

"You have your Taser." Cammy said. "We will use the method Savannah developed."

Everyone was in position and ready to go.

Cammy and Ally would jump down, in back of the HK Tracks and try to shock them with their Tasers. Being at opposite corners from each other, the HK Tracks would not be able to cover each other.

Sheila pried the skylight open. She took a better look around inside. There was no movement of any kind. There could still be plenty of danger hiding and waiting for her.

The three girls were ready to act….

It looked like they were in 'it' and in it deep.

* * *

Earlier:

Young Allison was swimming next to Cameron. Cameron could get good speed in a straight section but needed to slow for the corners. The nature of the flotation devices made a rapid turn unstable. Cameron still tried it several times and floundered each time.

"We will need to leave soon." Holly said. "We still need to pick up the others."

Holly was still in the water but in the shallow end. Savannah swam up next to her.

"Do you want to try it again?" Savannah asked.

"No, let Cameron finish." Holly said. "I will come here with Allison, MY Allison and I will do this with her. I want to bring Hanna too. This was really a different experience for me. I have no data for such an environment. It was very stimulating and rewarding."

"I think you felt what we call – fun." Savannah said.

Savannah told Young Allison they needed to wrap it up. They all exited the pool.

Cameron and Holly both agreed they shared a good time 'swimming'. They went back to the locker room, everyone changed back into their street clothes again.

Young Allison secretly looked at Cameron as she dressed. She longed for the day she would look just like THAT. She also looked at Savannah.

They hopped in Cameron's SUV and went back to get the others. They were waiting at the Young Residence. Everyone was ready to go.

Cameron and her entourage took two vehicles to the Fifties and Sixties malt shop, with the full group. The Detail followed in a van and 4X4 pick up truck.

Once they entered, Young Allison took Summer to the 'Juke Box' and asked her pick a tune. Summer picked a song she thought sounded like a cute name.

 _'Rip It Up'_ by _'Bill Haley'_ , blasted through the room, moments later.

The Metal girls all ordered ice cream, the Human ones ordered some burgers, fries and malts.

While they waited for their food, they were all dancing. Young Allison started with Summer, then the Metal girls took over with Summer. That left Savannah and Young Allison to pair up. Cameron went over and selected a slow dance song when she saw Savannah and Young Allison were together.

 _'The Stroll'_ by _'The Diamonds'_ , brought everyone closer together.

Cameron smiled at her handiwork, but was surprised when Claire picked her as her partner.

Claire looked into Cameron's eyes.

"Everything has a price…." Claire whispered to Cameron.

Cameron pulled Claire in closer.

"As long as it is not too – expensive…." Cameron whispered back. "Some can only 'pay' so much, then they need help."

'Others have paid the tab for them…." Claire whispered to Cameron. "Thank You…."

Cameron knew that Claire wanted to kiss her. Hanna came over and took over for Cameron - again.

The food soon arrived and was consumed. There was a lot of joking and laughter. It seemed everyone was having a good time. Summer was stealing the show. Once everyone was satisfied with their lunch, Savannah picked the last song before they left.

 _'Johnny B. Goode'_ by _'Chuck Berry'_ , rocked the café. The girls went all out for a last dance.

  
  



	796. I Heard

Chapter 796

** I Heard **

* * *

Cameron and the girls all shared a really special time dancing with each other. They headed outside to go back. It wasn't often they were all out together. This would be a time that all of them would remember. It was also a time they would want to repeat.

Cameron planned to do this more often with Young Allison and Savannah. She might even bring John along.

The joyous mood abruptly ended.

The alert sounded on all the Metal girls and Savannah's phones.

The smiles quickly vanished from their faces.

It was the alert they all feared. Someone in their group was under attack or in combat with Skynet forces. This was not something to take lightly. It was shots being fired.

Everyone checked their phones.

"Cammy, Ally and Sheila are in a jam." Savannah said. "They need our help."

"We need to go now." Hanna said. Her two Metal 'sisters' and Cammy were in a scrape.

Claire held on to Hanna, Allison held on to Holly, Summer held on to Anna, and Young Allison held on to Savannah. It was clear they did not want them to go. They wanted them to stay, but they knew they needed to go.

"CamNet has cleared the Iroquois for our use. We are half way to the airport right now." Cameron said.

Allison and Young Allison both wanted to go. They wanted to help the Metal girls. They wanted to go with Cameron and Savannah.

"No." Savannah said firmly. "If there are HK Tracks, there may be HK drones."

"You're going, Savannah." Allison said.

Young Allison did not like it either, but she understood.

"She HAS to go." Young Allison said softly, as she nodded towards Cameron.

Allison and Young Allison both knew Savannah would keep Cameron from becoming too reckless.

The Detail pulled up next them. They didn't know the extent of what was happening. This looked like an isolated incident, but it could be more far reaching.

"The gang is all here." Allison said.

"The Detail will take you back." Cameron said. "We will take their van. It already has everything we will need."

Young Allison wanted Anna to go with them. Allison told Holly to go as well. Claire gave Hanna a kiss and sent her along too.

The protesting, tears and 'byes' were over with quickly. They needed to move. Time was of the essence. Whatever was going to happen would most likely be concluded before they arrived. It was going to take some time to get there.

Once they were inside the van, Savannah saw why Cameron was taking the Detail's van. There were two Stingers, four LAW rockets, and an M60, along with the normal assortment of weapons. She wondered how much of that they would need to use.

"Savannah will fly." Cameron said. "Holly is the copilot. Hanna will man the Stingers. Anna will handle the LAW rockets. I will take the 'Pig'."

They drove right up to the UH-1 and started transferring gear as Holly did the preflight along with Savannah. The turbine was fired up. The giant rotor started to spin. There was the constant throb of the 'chop – chop – chop' noise. Hanna parked the van and ran back and hopped into the Huey.

Savannah made sure everyone was secure in the back of the UH-1. Everyone gave her a thumbs up. She looked around her and then looked up.

"Holly, double check everything I do." Savannah said, as she lifted off. "Everyone else, watch for danger, aircraft, missiles and HK drones."

Savannah pushed the redline, as the UH-1 thumped its way across the sky.

"Savannah, you are operating in the red." Holly said.

"Thank You." Savannah said "I will be exceeding the limits for awhile, if I creep higher than this, tell me again. This bird can take the punishment. Cameron has modified it."

Cameron mounted the M60 in the starboard door. Anna and Hanna readied their weapons ready as well.

The Iroquois thundered across the landscape. Savannah was pushing it for all it was worth.

Cameron was pleased at her actions. She knew Savannah used caution, but would push it when necessary. They all wanted to get there as soon as possible.

* * *

Ally and Cammy moved quietly across the roof, toward the HK Tracks on the ground below them. Cammy carefully glanced over the side and the HK Track was 'looking around', scanning. She backed up from the edge. Ally saw that her HK Track was going back to the shredded van. It already moved away from the building. That was not good for Ally, now there was a greater distance she would have to cross to reach it. The HK Track could now turn to face her and engage her before she could reach it.

Sheila was about to make her entry through the skylight. She heard metal crack, then snap as she forced the window open. It was not loud, but loud enough. If there was Metal or more HK Tracks inside, they would be alerted.

Sheila saw Cammy back away from the edge and Ally indicated that she'd encountered a problem now. Cammy crossed over to Ally, as she passed Sheila, she told her to go. Sheila lifted the frame of the painted glass of the skylight and rolled over the edge of the window sill.

Sheila hung by her hands directly over the boxcar and dropped about ten feet down onto its roof. She was going to try and land as quietly as she could. She made a dull metallic thud when she landed. She quickly looked around and down both sides. Everything seemed quiet around her.

She saw there was a ramp near one of the boxcars side doors. She decided to get off the top of the boxcar on the other side. She leaped off the boxcar and landed on the cement beside it. She was ready to dodge underneath the boxcar, and come up on the other side, with the ramp over her as cover. She would be under it.

Once she was there she carefully popped her head up to look around the interior of the building. She was below the level of the interior floor. She quickly noted where everything was at, before she ventured out from the interior loading dock area.

Sheila quickly moved around the interior of the building. She saw where the HK Tracks appeared to have been parked. There was an automated door that would open and close for them. There was a sensor array that fed into the area where they were parked. It was a good bet, that the HK Track's activation, would also send a signal elsewhere. That meant, Metal, Grays, HK drones or all three could be arriving soon. In short – trouble, more of it, probably a lot more.

Sheila reported her findings to John Henry. She also informed Cammy and Ally to expect hostile company. This was beginning to look like it was just getting started.

She wanted to check inside the boxcars next to see what was in them. She still needed to use caution and make sure no one was hiding. She thought if there was any hostile Metal inside, she would have encountered it by now. There could still be some Grays hiding and waiting for reinforcements.

* * *

Cameron received the report as well. She asked CamNet to establish communications with the Blackhawk. They were ten minutes ahead of them, pulling away. Cameron would have liked to arrive with them, to spread out the targets – them. If they encountered ground fire, they were vulnerable. With HK Tracks present, they could not safely approach the target area.

Cameron was aware of what was happening in and on top of the structure Cammy, Ally and Sheila were in.

"Sheila, there will be someone or something else inside the building with you." Cameron sent out a warning.

Cameron was sure there was a lot more happening there than they knew.

* * *

Sheila received Cameron's warning. She backed up and looked around again. On the second boxcar, the door on the side she came down on, was closed and welded. The door on this side was not welded. The ramp extended right up to the side of the boxcar, below the closed door. The two HK Tracks probably came out of it, before they were put on sentry duty.

She did not see the threat Cameron warned her of. What was she missing?

Sheila felt an eerie feeling and it wasn't just because she was naked.

* * *

Cammy saw what Ally indicated. The one HK Track moved away from the building. It was now unsafe to attack that one with the weapons they currently carried. It held the advantage.

"Let's both take the other HK Track first." Cammy said. "We will deal with this one later. We should have a few moments to prepare for it."

Ally wondered what stunt Cammy would pull to do that. She figured she would find out soon enough.

Cammy knew they needed to act and get out of there fast, before reinforcements arrived. She peered over the side of the wall and the HK Track was headed for where the other one was at.

"Follow my lead." Cammy said and jumped over the side.

Cammy landed with a thud behind the HK Track. It tried to spin around to engage her. She was on the back of it now, and it was unable to use its weapons against her.

Ally was about to join Cammy when she heard the other HK Track rapidly approaching. She headed back over in that direction and prepared to act.

Cammy was able to Taser the HK Track and then shut it down. She heard the other HK Track coming to investigate. She would have little time to act or get away, before it rounded the corner of the building.

She couldn't get back up on the roof and there was no where to go before it arrived.

* * *

John and John Henry were following all the events as they unfolded. They knew the girls were in a jam.

John Henry detected more bad news.

"I have two hostile HK drones approaching through the valleys of the 'Coast Range'." John Henry said. "They are risking a daylight raid."

"Then we need to do that too. We need our drones there ASAP." John said. "Those helicopters are going to be sitting ducks."

They both knew Cameron and Savannah were in one of those 'sitting ducks'.

John wondered what they'd stumbled onto, to risk such behavior by Skynet.

* * *

Cameron received the report. She was debating whether to tell Savannah to abort, as well as the Blackhawk. They would be targets if they approached the area of hostilities. The fact HK drones were on the way, was a game changer.

"Savannah…." Cameron started.

"I heard." Savannah said. "We continue with the mission. Get the Stingers hot. We should have an opportunity to get a shot off before they can determine if we are a threat to them or not."

Anna took the other Stinger and armed it. Hanna already did that on the other side. Cameron moved the M60 out of the way of the starboard door. There would be the firing blast to contend with as well when the Stinger fired.

Cameron quickly spoke with Vanna and Anna.

"Has either of you two ever been to the circus…?" Cameron asked.

The girls were a little surprised to hear what Cameron planned.

* * *

John Henry received word that the helicopters were both still closing on the target area, even with the threat of HK Tracks and HK drones. He needed to inform John.

"Both helicopters have elected to continue the mission." John Henry said.

"Damn." John said.

John slammed the heel of his fist down on the table.

"It is a tactical call." John Henry said.

"Cameron is endangering everyone again." John said.

"That may be true most of time." John Henry said.

"What's that mean" John asked.

John Henry replayed the call by Savannah to continue the mission.

"Savannah made the call, this time." John Henry said. "Not Cameron."

John wondered how Savannah could face danger so often. He did not know if he could. He wondered if Cameron turned Savannah into what Future John envisioned for him. Was Cameron willing to sacrifice Savannah, to protect him?

"Damn." John said again, as he slammed the heel of his fist on the table a second time.


	797. Dull Thud

Chapter 797

**** **Dull Thud**

* * *

Cammy made a choice to face the approaching HK Track head on. She would take it, as it rounded the corner. Cammy headed that way at full speed. She would try and surprise it. She thought if it came close around the corner she could dodge past it and then get in back of it. It seemed like the best option out of a list of bad options.

Ally saw the HK Track was going after Cammy around the corner from her. The HK Track could move with good speed and seemed more agile than it looked. It was taking advantage of both of those features.

The HK Track was about to make the turn. Ally went over the side of the roof and landed right in back of it. The HK Track instantly detected a threat. It started to swing around as soon as she landed.

The HK Track slammed into Ally as it rapidly turned. The impact sent her Taser flying. She rolled over and came up with her M4. She was about to pull the trigger when Cammy pounced on its back. The HK Track swung wildly around trying to face her, but it was not fast enough. Cammy was locked on its back.

Cammy was struggling to hang on to the back of the HK Track as it thrashed around. It spun again and fired its minigun.

Ally grabbed her Taser and dodged out of the way as the HK Track fired where she'd been a second ago. Then it just stopped doing everything.

Cammy used her Taser on it.

"That was a close one." Ally said.

"If it made it around the corner, it would have lit me up." Cammy said. "Your quick action saved me a lot of damage."

They received more bad news from John Henry.

"We have two hostile HK drones headed our direction." Ally said.

Cammy wanted to get some air defense set up. She wanted to 'draft' the HK Tracks.

"Let's see if we can get the HK Tracks to help us then." Cammy said. "Hurry up and start reprogramming this one. I will work on the other one."

Suddenly, it sounded like they just developed a new problem. It sounded like a lot of them too. From the interior of the structure, they heard a loud screeching and giant clang. There were more metal crashing sounds coming from inside. There was a short burst of minigun fire from inside the building. It was followed by an incredibly long burst of minigun fire after that. There were more metal crashing sounds from inside the building as well.

They knew Sheila must be taking Hell inside the building. They needed to get some ground fire ready to combat the approaching HK drones or they were all going to be wiped out.

Cammy and Ally continued their reprogramming. They both wanted to assist Sheila, but they needed to do get the HK Tracks ready first. They were aware the helicopters were still approaching them to back them up. They needed to protect those assets.

* * *

Seconds Earlier:

Sheila was about to check and see what was inside the boxcars.

Sheila received the report of hostile HK drones on the way. There was a screeching noise and the boxcar door started to open. She could hear clanking inside. There were HK Tracks in there. The boxcar door was shoved open so hard; it overran its stop and came off its track with a loud clang. The boxcar door crashed into the dock and bounced off before impacting to the ground. She heard a minigun fire outside and knew Cammy and Ally were having a more difficulty time than planned. It looked like they were all going to have to fight.

Sheila saw one HK Track was about to emerge from inside the boxcar. She rushed over and shoved on the ramp in front of the boxcar door. She knocked it out of alignment. There was a burst of mini gun fire that tore into the ramp, which was now angled off to the side. It was fired at her but she was already gone from that spot.

Without the ramp between the dock and the boxcar, the HK Track that tried to exit the boxcar, toppled over. It slammed into the dock at a crazy angle on its side with another loud crash. The minigun fired in a continuous burst. Sheila could see the barrels glow red hot, then white hot. There were ricochets flying in all directions, as the minigun fired uncontrollably into the cement floor. The barrels were almost translucent from the heat when it ran out of ammunition. One of its treads was spinning wildly the entire time. The HK Track was vibrating violently.

There was more clanking inside the boxcar. Another HK Track appeared. It too searched for a target.

Sheila was able to move out from cover once the first HK Track ran out of ammunition.

Sheila wanted to get its attention.

"Over here." Sheila said.

The HK Track tried to turn in her direction. One tread slipped off the floor of the boxcar into empty space. The HK Track teetered there, before landing on top of the other one. It rolled off and was wedged between the boxcar, the dumped over HK Track and the dock. It was still upright but at an angle. It was tightly wedged between the first HK Track and the boxcar. As it tried to move it was pushing against the boxcar. The entire boxcar started to tilt off to the side as the HK Track attempted to free itself.

Now there was noise coming from the other boxcar. There was the sound of metal screeching. Sheila saw the door fly off of that boxcar as well. It flew past her and bounced off the dock. It almost hit her. This was worse. There were HK drones inside and they were powering up. She could not see them from where she was, but she could hear them. The HK Track that shoved the door off the second boxcar, plunged over the side and slammed into the ground.

With the HK drones ready to fly, Sheila knew she needed cover fast.

Sheila went under the tilting boxcar as an HK drone flew out of the other boxcar. The wedged HK Track was still pushing against the boxcar in an attempt to free itself. The boxcar above her kept tilting.

The HK drone raced around in a tight circle in the limited space inside the building. The noise was very loud in the confined space. It was more like the HK drone was spinning around in wild hover. There was very little room for it to maneuver. It was trying to search for a target and there was nowhere for it to go.

Sheila saw her cover was rapidly disappearing the more the boxcar continued tilt. The HK Track was struggling frantically to free itself. With a shrieking of metal the boxcar she was under fell over on its side. It slammed into the wall of the building and jammed at an angle. It started slide down slowly in little jolts.

It was enough to free the second HK Track and it was able to land on its treads and start moving. Sheila moved quickly under the second boxcar. There was an explosion above her, and the HK drone blew a hole in the ceiling and flew out of the building.

The HK Track fired on her position. The rounds impacted into and around the 'truck' or wheel assembly, which the boxcar rode on. That absorbed and deflected most of the rounds.

There was a second HK drone in the boxcar as well, and it too powered up and flew out. Like the first, it flew wildly around the limited space of the interior of the building as it searched for a target, then it flew out through the hole in the roof.

The HK Track knew Sheila was under the second boxcar. The HK Track rammed into the end of the boxcar she was under and started shoving it backward, toward the closed door that led to the outside.

At that point the other boxcar that was leaning against the wall slipped all the way over and skidded back across the track sideways. It fell completely on to its side. It crushed the first HK Track that was still struggling against the dock.

* * *

Cammy and Ally were working to get the HK Tracks reprogrammed. They were aware of all the commotion inside the building and the weapons fire. They also heard the HK drones power up.

Cammy finished with the basic programming, just as there was an explosion up in the roof of the building, and an HK drone flew out.

It screamed over her position and flew out a ways gaining altitude. It turned back toward her and the HK Track and was making an attack run.

''Go get 'em, tiger." Cammy said, as the HK Track sprang into life.

Cammy dodged around the corner as the two Skynet machines fought each other.

"I am almost done." Ally said.

No sooner than she spoke, when a second HK drone burst out of the hole in the roof.

There was more minigun fire inside the building, followed by a very loud metallic crash that shook the ground. They both wondered what made an impact that big. They knew it was something big, but did not figure on it being one of the boxcars.

Cammy heard the two Skynet machines fighting each other. She was about to peek around the corner when a large object came cartwheeling past her. She quickly ducked back around the corner. It was the first HK drone. The reprogrammed HK Track shot it down.

"Where did the other one go?" Cammy asked.

"It went to the backside of the building from us, I think." Ally said. "It is using the building for cover."

"It is going to come around the back corner and light us up." Cammy said. "Quick, back this way."

No sooner than they'd moved, the HK drone came low around the corner and fired on the HK Track. The HK Track was only was able to get a short burst of minigun fire off before it was destroyed. It scored a hit on one of the HK drones power plants before it was terminated.

As they came around the corner, Cammy and Ally saw The HK Track that'd shot down the first HK drone, was severely damaged.

"That thing is wasted." Ally said.

Cammy saw the ladder to the roof and started to climb it.

"Make a break for it." Cammy said, to Ally.

The HK drone came around the corner and fired at the damaged HK Track. The HK Track fired back. It damaged the other power plant, before it fell silent. Cammy leaped from the ladder and landed on the back of the low flying damaged HK drone. It struggled for altitude.

Cammy armed Thermite grenade and wedged it in between one of the damaged power plants and super structure. She leaped off it as the HK drone tried to climb. It turned to face Cammy as she scrambled to her feet. The Thermite grenade exploded and the HK drone dropped like a rock, impacting the ground with a giant dull thud.

"We need to help Sheila." Cammy said.

The two Metal girls ran back to the other side where the railroad tracks entered the building. There was a giant door that was closed. As they looked at it, the door started to bulge. There was a screeching and tearing Metal sound. The door tore loose and came crashing down toward them. They scrambled to opposite sides of the railroad siding to avoid it. The boxcar was being pushed out somehow. As soon as the front 'truck' cleared the outside wall, Sheila moved out from under the boxcar off to the side.

"There is an HK Track pushing this thing." Sheila said. "It is very determined to get me."

There were some new noises coming from inside the boxcar now.

"There may be more of either kind of HK inside of this one as well." Sheila said.


	798. Scrap Heap

Chapter 798

** Scrap Heap **

* * *

Cammy and Ally dodged out of the way of the falling door, as the boxcar was being shoved through it by an HK Track.

Sheila emerged from under the boxcar and joined Ally.

Ally checked her side of the boxcar.

"The door is welded closed on our side." Ally said.

"The door is missing on my side." Cammy said. "You two take out the HK Track. I will deal with whatever is inside the boxcar."

"Let's derail the boxcar." Sheila said. "Maybe we can jam it. We might be able to keep the HK Track trapped inside."

"Lift the front truck." Cammy said.

The three Metal girls moved to the front truck where the wheels were. They lifted the front truck off of the track. The boxcar was still being shoved, the front truck was now bouncing along the wooden ties, tearing them up. One set of wheels was on the outside of the rail. They soon bounced off the ends of the wooden ties and were in the softer dirt. They instantly sank into the dirt. The progress of the boxcar slowed dramatically, but did not totally stop.

The noise inside the boxcar was getting louder.

* * *

In the Command Center they were watching the body cam footage.

"This is incredible." John said.

"We are powerless to help them." John Henry said.

"I sure hope you can suppress any 911 reports related to this." John said.

"I have cut all communications for twenty miles." John Henry said. "Nothing is getting in or out."

"What about those two HK drones headed there?" John asked.

"They are still hugging the valleys of the Coast Range." John Henry said. "One of them appears to have diverted."

A sick feeling grabbed John's insides.

"Where has it diverted to?" John asked.

He already knew the answer before he heard it.

"Toward the helicopters." John Henry said. "I have alerted them both. The Blackhawk is diverting toward the ocean, as per your order."

"And the Iroquois?" John asked.

"Holding course, still headed for Cammy, Ally and Sheila." John Henry said. "Their speed has increased as well."

"Beautiful." John said.

John was afraid Cameron was leading the Metal girls and Savannah to their doom.

John Henry was sure he knew what John was thinking.

"Savannah is the pilot." John Henry said. "Not Cameron."

"Absolutely beautiful." John said.

* * *

Cameron was made aware of everything that was happening, by John Henry and CamNet.

The Metal girls were holding their own against the HK Tracks and HK drones at the attack sight. That was good news. It sounded like touch and go a few times. The Metal girls quick actions and thinking were keeping them one step ahead of the Skynet equipment.

The bad news was, one of the two hostile HK drones headed for the attack site, was now headed toward the Iroquois. It was headed towards them on an intercept course.

Savannah was flying the helicopter and not receiving all the information like Cameron was.

"What's the latest update?" Savannah asked.

"Cammy's team is holding. The Blackhawk has broken off." Cameron said. "There are still two HK drones, one is headed for us."

"What is the range and expected ETA?" Savannah asked.

Cameron filled Savannah in as she checked her map.

Savannah saw they were near a location where she remembered the landscape and some unique features.

"I am going to push it." Savannah said. "If we can get to this spot here, we will have an advantage."

Savannah showed Cameron something on the map.

"It looks like a plan." Cameron said.

"I saw it before, when we went flying in a twin engine plane." Savannah said.

Cameron remembered the flight. It was the first time Savannah did some limited aerobatics in a twin engine plane.

Savannah explained her plan in detail to Cameron.

"Let's try it." Cameron said.

"Holly, I am using all of the extra twenty percent performance this bird has to offer." Savannah said. "Keep an eye on the instruments. Everything is going to be in the red and stay there. "

"I thought it was only fifteen percent more performance." Holly said.

"It is." Savannah said. "I am going to push it to make it give an extra five percent more. Everything is built to exceed it rated 'maximum' safe level for a short time. The Huey will take the punishment."

Cameron smiled to herself. The modifications were good for twenty percent or more. Savannah was very measured under pressure. Everything Savannah was doing, is what she would be doing.

Cameron felt proud of Savannah and was pleased at everything she was doing. Her plan on where to confront the HK drone to give them the advantage was sound.

Cameron made sure they were ready in the back of the helicopter. Everything was going to count on her.

* * *

The Young family all crowded around the monitors in the bunker. Young Allison was able to operate everything expertly. It was as seamless as if Anna was sitting right next to her. She was in total command.

"CamNet, I want everything, unfiltered. Back me up with everything I need to know before I need to know it." Young Allison said.

Claire was looking at the all the monitors.

"There is a lot happening." Claire said.

"CamNet will assist me with everything." Young Allison said.

Young Allison saw Summer was watching. There were going to be things Summer did not need to see. Not yet anyway.

"Summer, it's playtime. Mel, can you take Summer outside, please."

"Yes, Allison." Mel said. He led Summer away.

Claire and Allison were glued to the monitors as Young Allison ran everything.

Since Young Allison asked for everything unfiltered. She saw a lot, especially on Ally and Sheila.

Young Allison saw everything John and John Henry viewed. When she saw Sheila on the ladder she looked at Allison, but she made no comment. She'd seen things like that before on the internet anyway, plenty of times. In fact she'd seen a lot of – things, on the internet. There were some things she liked more than others….

Claire was trying to figure out why Sheila and Ally were naked. They were only wearing vests. It reminded her of the time Hanna sent her into the bunker like that. She knew what she was doing when she needed to hurry and get armored up that way. She'd been sharing with Hanna.

"Where are their clothes?" Claire asked. "They're naked."

"They have their vests on and their firearms." Allison said. "There must be a reason. Maybe something chemical was spilled on them."

"Maybe they were doing - something else." Young Allison said.

Allison knew what it was; she tried to redirect the conversation.

"This is like a battle from the future." Allison said. "I have been in battles like this. Except there were things happening all around and in the sky."

Allison left out the part about all the people dying around her or being horribly maimed. Those images were forever burned in her mind.

Claire moved over and took Allison's arm.

"I'm sorry." Claire said. "For – everything."

"It's not your fault, Mom." Allison said. "You were - dead."

Claire looked at Young Allison. She knew this was what Young Allison wanted to do.

"This is what you WANT?" Claire asked Young Allison.

"NO. I don't _want_ it." Young Allison said. "If Skynet ever wins, I will have no choice. This is why we must defeat Skynet now and in the future. I never want Summer to have to face ANY of this. I will face it for her, instead of her."

Claire hugged Allison and Young Allison.

"You girls are more than special." Claire said.

"We are who we need to be, when we need to be." Allison said. "We are who you guided and helped us to be."

"I want to protect you, Mom, and Dad, as well Summer. I need to protect the future." Young Allison said. "No power in the Verse can stop me."

* * *

The derailed boxcar was still being shoved forward but at a much slower rate. They could hear the HK Track straining behind it as it kept pushing. The HK Track was still trying to get out of the building.

Cammy moved to peek inside the boxcar. She wanted to see what the noise was coming from inside the boxcar.

"It's another HK drone." Cammy said. "Something is wrong with it."

"What else is in there?" Sheila asked.

Cammy saw the boxcar was almost out of the building when she looked inside the boxcar.

"Nothing." Cammy said. "That HK Track is about to come out."

"Do you have another Thermite grenade?" Sheila asked.

"No." Cammy said. "I am going to disable this HK drone. It can't initiate its take off procedure for some reason."

Cammy climbed up inside the boxcar and carefully approached the HK drone. It was still trying to power up. Something must have gone wrong with it. It was probably defective workmanship.

The derailed front truck of the boxcar, hit the softer earth of an embankment where a culvert ran under the track. The wheels outside the track dug in. It caused the boxcar to lean at a steep angle.

Cammy was inside the boxcar, trying to disable the HK drone. She was on top of it. When the boxcar leaned, the load shifted. The HK drone slid all the way to the side the boxcar was already leaning. Cammy slid right along with it as she worked to disabled it.

When the sliding HK drone hit the inside of the boxcar, it caused the boxcar to lean even more. The HK Track was still pushing on the boxcar but it was stuck now. They could hear its tracks spinning on the concrete inside of the building.

The pushing of the boxcar stopped.

The HK drone was soon offline. Cammy climbed out.

"The HK Track is going to come out on the other side of the building, there is an automated door." Sheila said.

"I am going after it." Cammy said.

She went underneath the boxcar, to come up inside the building.

The rear truck was right at the entrance and the leaning boxcar made it so she could not squeeze through.

"This way is blocked." Cammy said.

Sheila went around one side of the building and Ally went the other way, after passing underneath the leaning boxcar. They would try to contain the HK Track in the building to keep from getting out to fight them.

"Cammy, the hostile HK drone will be at your location in six minutes." John Henry reported.

"We will do our best." Cammy said.

Cammy went back to the boxcar door and hopped up. She then jumped up and caught the lip of the roof and pulled herself up on top of the boxcar. She was able to make entry into the building that way, on the roof of the boxcar.

When Cammy spotted the HK Track, it was about to go out the automated door. Cammy wanted to get its attention. She fired her M4 at it. It stopped and turned in her direction and fired its minigun.

Cammy ducked down as the projectiles slammed into the side and end of the boxcar. The HK Track turned to exit. Cammy fired again. She dropped down from the roof of the boxcar to the floor of the building. The HK Track turned and fired. It saw her enter the building and came back. It was looking for her.

Cammy quickly moved along the dock, past one disabled HK Track, to the tipped over boxcar.

The crushed HK Track that was up against the dock by the tipped over boxcar, was still trying to operated. It was not going anywhere but the scrap heap.

A burst of projectiles ricochet off the dock, over her head. The HK Track already zeroed her in from the sound of her movements.

She could hear it coming closer.

* * *

Sheila and Ally both came around their last corner, expecting to see the HK Track emerge. Instead they heard the firing inside the building. They heard Cammy's M4 and the answering minigun fire.

"Cammy is engaging the HK Track to try and keep it inside." Sheila said. "It's going after Cammy now."

"Lets force the door open and go help her." Ally said.

* * *

Cammy could hear the HK Track nearing her position. She did not think it could depress its angle of gunfire down far enough at her position, but didn't want to find out the hard way.

She moved silently below the level of the dock to a new position. She heard noise from where the HK Track attempted to exit before. She popped her head up and down in a flash. The HK Track was headed to go back to the door and exit to the outside.

Cammy fired another burst from her M4 at it. She knew Sheila and Ally were out there. She wanted to keep the HK Track inside the building. They would have better luck taking it down if it was confined.


	799. Stinger

Chapter 799

** Stinger **

* * *

Cammy's Coltan rounds struck the HK Track as it attempted to head for the exit outside. Cammy was hoping to be able to disable it and not destroy it. She wanted to get closer to it so she could use her Taser on it. If they could capture it, they could use it against the incoming HK drones.

The HK Track turned and fired at Cammy. She ducked down below the level of the dock again, the bullets impacted above her. She could hear them ricochet in all directions.

The second HK Track that was lying on its side was still trying to operate. Cammy would have to come back and deal with that one as soon as she took the first one down. They were both a threat.

The HK Track was coming back to where she was. Cammy moved to a new position. She wanted it to come right above her position.

There was a depression in the dock, which created a lip or slight overhang. Cammy moved under that. She fired one round at the second downed HK Track. She wanted to draw the HK Track in closer. The HK Track stalking her, moved right above her.

There was a screeching, and then a crashing sound as the door to the outside was ripped loose. Ally and Sheila breached the door. The HK Track pivoted around and fired at the doorway.

That was the break Cammy hoped for. It gave her a few precious seconds to act.

Cammy popped up and used her Taser on it, the HK Track went offline.

"Ally, Sheila, come in here, quick." Cammy shouted. "I need both of you."

Ally and Sheila feared Cammy was disabled or shot up.

"Are you OK?" Ally asked.

"Yes. I have only sustained minor sheath damage." Cammy said. "Ally, deactivate the HK Track lying there, next to the tracks. It is fully functional so 'zap it' first. Sheila I need you to deactivate the crushed one also. I don't want them to be able to relay any information to the approaching HK drone."

Cammy was already up and reprogramming the HK Track she'd just deactivated.

"We have less than four minutes to get one of these things working, before the HK drones get here." Cammy said.

Cammy was sure that was the only way they were going to avoid an HK drone attack.

Sheila 'pulled the plug' on the crushed HK Track, then went to help Ally. Cammy saw them stand it back up. It did not look like it was damaged very much.

The Metal girls worked frantically to 'draft' the two capture HK Tracks into service for the Resistance. The time was running out and it was running out fast.

"Cammy, two minutes." John Henry came over the com.

"It will be close." Cammy said. "How about you two?"

"We'll see." Sheila said. "We are working on it."

Cammy finished up a minute later with her HK Track.

"Go." Cammy said, to the HK Track. "Attack the incoming enemy HK drone."

The HK Track headed for the door that Ally and Sheila forced open.

Cammy relayed all the information from John Henry as to the approaching HK drone's direction and altitude, as the HK Track clanked outside. She was walking with it, as she gave it specific instructions.

Cammy directed the HK Track to take up position between the two damaged HK Tracks outside. The HK drone would have three targets instead of one. No, make it four. The second HK Track clanked out of the building. Ally directed it to take up station at the opposite corner from Cammy.

"Thirty seconds." John Henry came over the com. "The altitude is dropping. The direction is changing as well. It appears about to take evasive action."

"We are ready." Cammy said.

Cammy thought at least the HK Tracks were ready. She was aware the HK drone could select targets of its own other than the HK Tracks. It could select one of them.

* * *

Savannah was pushing the Iroquois. She was trying to get to a specific rock formation she'd seen previously. She wanted to be there before they encountered the HK drone.

"The Stingers are both ready, Savannah." Cameron said.

Cameron was hoping for a clean shot. The HK drone would need to be in gun range for its attack to be effective.

John Henry was feeding them the information on where the drone was at. They would beat it to the selected location by over a minute.

"I see the rock formations." Holly said.

"This is where I want to be." Savannah said.

"Can you do a forward shot with a Stinger?" Savannah asked. "Or do I need to be sideways?"

"A forward shot would be difficult." Cameron said. "If someone holds on to me, I can lean out and try it. That method should work for a front or rear shot."

Cameron knew she would be relying on one of the Metal girls to hold her in place and keep her from falling out the side of the helicopter to certain doom below.

"When one of you first spots the HK drone, you will tell me and I will fly around the rock formation. The drone should give chase. The direction I will go leads to three canyons. That should confuse the HK drone momentarily. We will continue in a circle around the rock formation itself and hopefully come up behind the HK drone." Savannah said.

"You have to keep it low. So the HK drone stays low." Cameron said. "It should try and attack us directly, like it would targets on the ground."

"I plan to." Savannah said.

Savannah didn't know if her plan would work, but it seemed worthy of a try. They could not outrun the HK drone. They needed to stay and fight.

* * *

John was worried about both groups of girls. It was all coming to a head in the next few minutes.

"This is nerve racking." John said.

"I have dispatched four of our drones from several of the outlying areas." John Henry said. "I will control the narrative, if they are spotted."

"How soon until they get there?" John asked.

"Not until the engagements have started." John Henry said. "Or more likely - concluded."

That wasn't good enough for John. He knew this would all come down to the skill, ability and ingenuity of the girls, the girls on the ground and the girls in the air.

* * *

Cammy, Ally and Sheila waited for the attack to come from the HK drone. There were the two freshly reprogrammed HK Tracks backing them up. Both of those were set up for air defense now.

"Missile." Cammy shouted, as she took cover back around the corner.

The HK Track she reprogrammed fired its mini gun, as the disabled HK Track next to it exploded from the missile strike. The HK drone selected the wrong target.

The HK Track at the other end of the building opened fire also.

The HK drone swooped up. It was trying to gain altitude. The Metal girls fired at it. They all scored hits with their Coltan rounds.

The drone was already sparking, as it tried to climb away. It was clear it was not going far.

Smoke was pouring out of the right side of it, as it stopped its climb in slow motion, running out of power and air speed. It stalled. A second missile fired wildly into the air, as the HK drone tipped to its right side and fell from the sky. It tumbled slowly around once as it fell. It impacted into the ground. There was no explosion.

The three girls and the two HK Tracks were all undamaged so far.

"We are going to need a crew and trucks to police this area." Cammy said.

"The Blackhawk needed to divert but should be there soon." John said.

"I am already directing more resources your way." John Henry said.

"We will send some pants along, for Ally and Sheila." John said.

"What for?" Sheila asked. "I don't need any. I want everyone to see me."

"I think they already have." John said.

"Maybe our clothing problem is solved." Ally said.

"How's that?" John asked.

"I see an SUV approaching, and I am betting it is not ours." Ally said.

"The Blackhawk will be the first of our group to arrive." John Henry said. "The SUV can only be more hostiles.

"I was afraid of that." Cammy said. "Girls, we have Grays or Metal about to arrive."

* * *

Young Allison was aware the action with all the fighting was bothering her mother.

"Mom, you don't need to see this." Young Allison said.

"Yeah, Mom, It is stressing you out." Allison said. "You can go be with Summer."

"I need more training." Claire said. "This is what the future is going to be. I need to be ready."

"They are trying to stop it. WE are trying to stop it." Young Allison said. "I don't want that for you or Summer. I want to prevent that."

"I have been to the future and it was messed up." Claire said. "It was not as bad as the future you came from, Allison. What if there is a future worse than both of those, waiting for us?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it." Young Allison said. "There is no need to dwell on 'what ifs'."

"What is going to happen with the girls in the helicopter?" Claire asked. "OUR girls?"

Young Allison knew the girls were going to fight. It is what they did. It is what they always did.

"We don't know." Young Allison said. "It is like this _all_ the time."

Claire did not like what Cameron wanted to do with Allison – Young Allison. Cameron said she was trying to 'protect' her. Cameron told her ALL the younger girls would be abused and assaulted, if they weren't under the protection of Metal or trained.

"I am worried about all of them." Claire said. "I am worried as well about both of you, the other girls and Summer."

Claire knew this was all terrible. She knew the Resistance was trying to stop it. She did not know if they could.

* * *

Savannah and the Metal girls were ready for the HK drone that was about to attack them.

"Here it comes." Cameron said. "It has taken the bait."

"It just fired a missile." Holly said.

"It is not air to air." Cameron said. "It will miss."

Savannah dropped the nose slightly as she moved away around the rock formation at full speed.

The missile fired at them missed them by a long distance. It did not track them but remained straight on its flight to – nowhere.

"It will try to use the gun now." Cameron said. "It will need to close on us for that. Remember, it is much faster than we are."

"It is following us." Hanna said, looking back.

Savannah swung around the far side of the rocks, when the HK drone reached that position, it would not have a target. She was hoping to get in back of it.

Cameron was leaning out the starboard door with the Stinger. Anna was holding her. Both of Cameron's hands were needed to hold, aim and fire the Stinger.

The UH-1 came around the corner of the rock formation and the HK drone was there. It was right where they wanted it to be. Cameron fired the Stinger. The HK drone was going faster than they anticipated. It quickly moved around the rocks as Savannah did just seconds ago. The Stinger missed. It could not make the turn.

"Damn." Savannah said.

Anna pulled Cameron back in. Cameron moved to the port side and took the Stinger from Hanna.

"It will try to come over the top of the rocks." Cameron said. "Try to get above it."

Savannah was already climbing. She pushed the UH-1 to its maximum performance to gain altitude.

The UH-1 bolted above the top of the rock formation.

"We're above it." Cameron said, as she leaned out.

There was a massive jolt to the Huey that shook the entire helicopter. It rocked violently.

Cameron slipped and fell out of the helicopter door, still holding the Stinger….


	800. Circus Act

Chapter 800

** Circus Act **

* * *

Cammy's team was facing a new threat. There were Grays or Metal about to show up. The Grays would not know what happened before they arrived. John Henry kept all communications but their own blocked.

Cammy told the HK Tracks to hold their fire and remain inactive, until the SUV stopped and the occupants got out. She only wanted them to act if Metal was present. They were to appear to be in standby until then, even though they weren't. It would be easier to take the Grays down themselves.

The scene the Grays were about to encounter, was a mass of confusion, and wrecked equipment, some of it was still smoldering.

The Metal girls concealed themselves. Sheila and Ally were both still naked except for their vests.

The Gray's SUV did a 'once around' the building. They crossed over the siding to complete their circle of the structure.

There were four occupants in the SUV. Two of them got out, they each carried an AK47. The SUV then drove around to the other side, and the other two occupants got out. They carried the same weapons. They advanced on the building from both the front and the back.

The girls felt the only threat to them would be Metal at this point.

* * *

Cammy tracked the two men who just got out of the SUV. She hoped none of them were Metal. There was only one shot left in her Taser.

Ally and Sheila were together. They were tracking the two men who'd gotten out of the SUV earlier. They were inside the building, waiting for the men to enter.

Ally pulled her Taser.

"Let's try not to bloody the clothes." Ally whispered in Sheila's ear.

"They look like bums." Sheila whispered back. "I would rather stay naked."

"I would rather you did too." Ally said.

"Maybe I will then." Sheila said.

"Stay focused." John Henry said.

"I bet you're focused on our body cams." Sheila said.

* * *

Savannah was in a maximum performance climb with the UH-1. She was trying to gain altitude to be above the HK drone stalking them. That way Cameron would be able to use the remaining Stinger missile on it and hopefully bring it down this time.

There was a fleeting darkness over the canopy of the Iroquois. It was followed by a massive jolt to the UH-1 that shook the entire helicopter. It rocked violently.

Cameron slipped and fell out of the helicopter door, still holding the Stinger.…

Anna slammed onto the floor of the helicopter and started sliding out the door after Cameron, she was still holding on to her. Her hands slipped down to Cameron's ankles. It was actually up to her ankles, as Cameron was inverted at this point. Ally foot looped around a seat mount. Hanna moved to assist her.

Savannah was struggling with the helicopter. She saw Cameron go out the door, still holding the Stinger. Anna was still holding her and was slammed into the floor of the helicopter as Cameron almost slipped out of her hands. Now Anna was on her way out of the helicopter doorway, still holding Cameron's ankles.

Hanna reached over and grabbed one of Anna's ankles as she disappeared out the door. Hanna managed to grab onto a seat frame but she was already halfway out the door.

Savannah could see the Metal girls going out the door, one by one.

"Holly, go help them." Savannah shouted, as she struggled to maintain control of the chopper. "I have this."

Holly came over and grabbed Hanna's ankle, just as the seat tore loose. Hanna was now on her back two thirds of the way out the door. Holly wedged herself in, holding all three Metal girls, hoping she didn't slip.

Holly was holding Hanna, who held Anna by one hand, who was holding Cameron, who was still holding the Stinger. All of them were hanging upside down from the door of the helicopter, dangling in the wind.

* * *

Two of the Grays entered the building holding their weapons ready. They came in through the remains of the automatic door that Ally and Sheila smashed open earlier. They looked around the interior wondering what happened in here.

They could see a boxcar lying on its side with an HK Track smashed up against the loading dock. The other boxcar was at a crazy angle three fourths of the way out the door. The floor was littered with shell casings.

The two men did not see anyone.

"Holy crap." One Gray said. "What happened in here?"

"I don't know." The other Gray said. "It looks like a battle was fought around here."

"Where are the bodies?" One Gray asked. "We only picked up the alert a short time ago."

"Let's go tell the others what we found. My phone is still not working." The other Gray said.

"This looks like the work of those nut jobs." One Gray said.

"Do you mean those fools who worship 'Sky-Master' or some kind of nonsense?" The other Gray asked.

"Those are the ones." One Gray said.

The two men slung their weapons since there did not appear to be any threat remaining here.

They headed for the door to leave.

Sheila and Ally were able to move to where the men were going to have to pass to leave.

The girls each grabbed one man and choked them out.

"You deal with these morons." Sheila said, and went off to help Cammy.

Sheila was still naked wearing only her vest.

Ally proceeded to strip off the men's clothes, as she searched and then bound them. She drug them away. She pulled both of them by their foot across the rough concrete littered with spent ricocheted bullets and empty shell casings. She knew any injuries they suffered now were not going to matter later on. Their choice to serve Skynet already dictated their fate. They would be questioned and then terminated.

"These are crappy clothes." Ally said, as she kicked one man in the leg. She checked their bonds again and went out after Sheila.

Ally was still naked wearing only her vest.

* * *

Cameron felt herself falling out of the helicopter, but she knew Anna was holding her. Or was she? She still held the Stinger armed and ready to fire as she swung out into the sky – into nothingness. She impacted the skid and stopped for a second and felt herself falling again. She stopped again and then fell some more, she looked back up and saw Anna was completely out of the helicopter as well as most of Hanna. That meant Holly must be holding on to Hanna, and Savannah alone was struggling with the helicopter. Cameron was unsure what happened that caused the violent jolt. It was like they hit something or something hit them.

The HK drone spotted where the helicopter was at and started to climb to intercept them.

Cameron saw the HK drone below them. It was now in pursuit of them. Swinging completely upside down in the wind, Cameron aimed and fired the Stinger. The small missile struck the HK drone and it exploded. Cameron dropped the fired weapon and looked back up at Anna.

Now what?

* * *

Savannah was trying to fly the helicopter and was watching the Metal girls disappear one by one out the door. Holly was able to get to Hanna right before she went out too.

There was a whoosh of a missile being fired and the sound of an explosion seconds later. Savannah wondered if there was some kind of chain of Metal girls hanging on, that she could not see. It was obvious Holly seemed to have a handful to hold on to. That must have been Cameron firing the Stinger. This was a lot to process. Savannah gained complete control of the helicopter again as well.

Savannah checked everything and her instruments. Everything seemed to check out. Other than the dark blur over her before the jolt, everything checked out fine.

* * *

Cammy watched the two Grays. They split up, one of them passed by where she was hidden. She reached out and grabbed him. She snapped his neck. She drug him around the corner, away from view. She then set out after the other Gray with her Taser.

Sheila was outside now and went to where she last saw Cammy and found the dead man instead. That meant there was still one Gray out there, and Cammy was stalking him.

Cammy watched the Gray check on one of the HK Tracks.

"There is nothing wrong with this one." He said, as he looked for the other man. "It is in 'standby' or something."

That didn't sound like Metal talking, Cammy thought.

The Gray went around the corner. Cammy moved up behind an HK Track. The Gray popped back around the corner with his AK47 up, as he searched for a target. He did not see Cammy behind the HK Track. He lowered his weapon slightly.

"Joe!" The Gray called out.

'Joe' did not answer. He was dead.

The Gray looked around the corner where he was headed, then turned to go back the way he'd come.

"Joe!" The Gray called out again.

"I found something." A 'male' voice said from around the other corner. "Hurry."

"Joe?" The Gray asked.

Cammy moved around the HK Track when the Gray passed. As he neared the corner, he raised his AK47 ready to fire. Cammy aimed her M4 and fired a single round striking him in the head.

Sheila poked her head around the corner and gave Cammy a 'thumbs up'.

"Two targets neutralized, two captive." Sheila said.

Cammy gave John Henry a complete run down of everything that transpired. Sheila filled in her details as did Ally.

Ally saw everything was under control; she went back to the captured Grays. They were both still out. Sheila joined her with two more pair of pants and another shirt.

Cammy wanted to know about the helicopters.

"John Henry what is the status of the two helicopters and the HK drone that was after them?" Cammy asked.

"We may have lost two from the Iroquois." John Henry said. "They went out a door while they were flying."

"Who?" Cammy asked. "Where?"

"Cameron and Anna, they went out at altitude." John Henry said. "I am watching Holly's body cam, and she is holding on to Hanna, who is hanging out the door as well."

"Were they hit?" Cammy asked.

"Something happened." John Henry said. "Savannah is struggling with the helicopter now."

"What about Cameron and Anna?" Cammy asked.

"Gone…." John Henry said.

* * *

Savannah was aware Holly must to be holding on to more than Hanna still. She was looking for a place to set down. She would hover about fifteen feet off the ground, first.

She saw the burning wreckage of the downed HK drone as she neared the ground. At fifteen feet she hovered and a few seconds later, Holly pulled Hanna back it. Just as she was about to touch down Anna and Cameron hopped back it. It looked like a really 'bad hair day' for both of them and Hanna.

Cameron moved up into the copilot's seat.

"Let me take it." Cameron said, after she put her headphones on.

"You got it?" Savannah asked.

"I got it." Cameron said.

Cameron explained to Savannah they probably hit a large bird, maybe a Pelican, possibly several. Cameron wanted to take control, in case there was more damage that hadn't been detected yet.

Cameron reported back to John and John Henry, everything that happened. Cameron checked the controls and the performance of the helicopter as they flew.

Savannah looked in the back. Holly mounted the 'Pig' back in the starboard door. Hanna and Anna both held a LAW rocket ready as well as an M4.

"How soon until we reach Cammy's team?" Savannah asked, looking at the map. "I make seven minutes at this speed."

"Six minutes fifty seven seconds." Cameron said. "Do you want it back?" Cameron asked.

"Is the LZ - hot?" Savannah asked.

"Cammy's team has four Grays on the ground. Two are captive and two have been terminated." Cameron said. "There is the Blackhawk."

Savannah saw it move in closer and close up into formation with them. It flew just in back and off to the side of their chopper.

"The LZ is clear." John Henry reported.

Cameron looked at Savannah who nodded.

"The controls are good." Cameron said. "You got it?"

"I got it." Savannah answered.

Savannah retook control of the Iroquois.


	801. Punishment

Chapter 801

** Punishment **

* * *

Cameron wanted the Blackhawk to set down first, since there were more troops on it. They were also more heavily armed.

It was probably more of a risk for them to remain airborne orbiting the target area. Everything seemed under control for now. The male Terminators could start the recovery operation.

"Holly, I want you to cover the Blackhawk as it sets down." Savannah said. "There may be more Grays out there, or Metal."

Savannah put the Iroquois into a tight orbit around the area. The sound of the rotor was very loud with its distinct chop, chop, chop sound. The Blackhawk set down and the troops alighted.

"Excellent flying, Savannah." Cameron said. "It was earlier too, I might add."

"I learned from the best." Savannah said. "I am sorry I made you - fall out."

"I discussed that procedure earlier with the girls actually. In case we needed to fire behind us or below us and we did not have a clear shot." Cameron said. "It was – unexpected, when it happened. Everything is fine. It all worked out."

Cameron planned to do that earlier if they needed to. It was a little more dramatic when they were surprised. She was caught off guard and apparently Anna was too. She was pleased with the fact she still held on to the Stinger. She figured if she was falling to her doom, she would take a shot at the HK drone on her way down. If she missed, she would try and slam into it with her chassis. She was sure the impact of her chassis would disable it outright and probably bring it down. She thought if she needed to go, she might as well go in style.

Savannah continued her mini patrol around the area. None of the Metal girls in the Huey spotted anything out of the ordinary as she orbited the area. Cameron gave her the OK to land. Savannah set the UH-1 down off to the side of the Blackhawk. The girls all exited.

Savannah and Cameron inspected the Iroquois for damage. They wanted to make sure everything was OK. All the instruments and controls were operating normally.

Hanna sought out Sheila and Ally. Savannah sought out Cammy, after her inspection of the UH-1. Hugs were quickly exchanged and everyone went to work on the recovery operation.

Savannah saw Sheila approaching, she took it all in. Sheila was still naked wearing only her vest.

Savannah wanted to provide some clothing for Sheila. She wondered why someone else hadn't already done this.

"Do you need my pants or underwear to cover up with?" Savannah asked. "I don't need both."

"You would do that for me?" Sheila asked. "Give me your bloomers, off that - sweet bottom?"

"Yes, I would want someone to do that for me." Savannah said.

"I'll take the underwear." Sheila said.

Savannah started to take off her pants.

"I actually thought you came over to model your - jewelry, for me." Savannah said.

"Like this?" Sheila asked, tugging on her jewelry, both sets of them.

"Impressive." Savannah said.

She was sure Young Jesse could not stretch that far. She was going to check next time they were together, just to see.

Ally came over and gave Sheila a shove and stopped Savannah.

"She has pants to wear." Ally said. "She just wanted to get yours off." Ally said.

"That would 'get me off'." Sheila said.

"If she wants my pants off, all she needs to do is ask." Savannah said. "She knows where my room is, at both bases, so do you."

Ally and Sheila looked at each other. They weren't sure if Savannah was joking. They both decided to take her up on her offer. The selection of females didn't get any better than that. Claire was the next most sought after female.

Cammy came over and handed Sheila a pair of pants from one of the Grays.

"I told you to put those on before everyone got here." Cammy said.

"Then how would they all get to see me?" Sheila asked. "If you have it, you've got to flaunt it. I have it."

"Take a photo it will last longer. Then you can send it to everyone." Ally said. "You can show everyone what an exhibitionist you are. I dare you."

Sheila went to Hanna and came back a few seconds later. Her vest was off, she was holding it in her hand.

"Done." Sheila said. "I sent them to the entire group, one full body shot and two close-ups. Now everyone can see how Hot I am."

"Did you send it to Sarah too?" Ally asked. "I'm sure she will be impressed."

"Oops! I should have omitted her." Sheila said. "I sent it to everyone."

"Did you exclude Young Allison?" Savannah asked.

"No. I'm sorry." Sheila said. "I wasn't thinking."

Sheila could see the disappointment on Savannah's face.

'CamNet, can you 'fix this' for – me?' Savannah asked in a text message. 'The images Sheila just sent on Hanna's phone. I don't want them to go to Young Allison.'

'All the images have been erased.' CamNet responded. 'From everyone.'

'Were they viewed?' Savannah asked.

'Yes.' CamNet responded. 'They have been erased. They were only there for thirty three seconds.'

'Please, don't let this happen again.' Savannah typed.

'Censorship?' CamNet asked.

'No, just some tact.' Savannah typed. 'Young Allison may look at anything SHE searches for. She has a right to be curious. I was. Nobody stopped me, even if they 'talked to me' about it.'

'What if Young Allison asks to see the images anyway?' CamNet asked.

'Then you may show her.' Savannah said. 'Then it is her choice. Not thrust upon her. Thank you.'

Savannah looked and looked often at those types of images on the internet. Both John Henry as her 'brother' and Cameron 'asked' her about it, neither stopped her, nor forbid her. They both knew that would have made her 'look' even more. Savannah told Cameron she found the female body, beautiful, attractive and fascinating. It was when she viewed Isabel-Cameron up close and naked, that she knew what she wanted.

Cameron was looking at her phone as she walked over quickly. She was headed straight for Sheila.

"What's going on here?" Cameron asked.

She looked _very_ irritated. She reached out toward Sheila.

Savannah was sure she was going to rip a ring off of Sheila.

Sheila backed away.

"Nothing." Savannah said, as she gently pushed Cameron's hand down, while she looked at Sheila. "I will take care of this."

Cameron looked at Sheila with – anger.

"Get dressed - NOW." Cameron said. "Then question the Grays."

"I will accompany her." Savannah said.

"No." Cameron said. "I need to be alone with Sheila for a few – seconds, before she gets dressed."

Savannah knew Cameron was going to rip some rings off of Sheila for sure now.

"I don't want anyone – damaged." Savannah said. "I will take care of this."

Cameron looked at Sheila a little longer.

Savannah wanted to redirect the conversation back to the interrogations.

"I will never expect anyone to do, what I won't do myself." Savannah said. "If you want interrogations, I must learn to conduct them, as you - permit them to be done. I need to be hardened some more. I felt weakness after the female Gray - ordeal."

Savannah could see it all again. It was those eyes staring at her as the life faded out of them.

Cameron understood Savannah was telling her to make sure there was no savagery.

"Keep it clean." Cameron said and walked away, she turned around briefly. "I'll be back."

Cameron glared at Sheila.

Savannah knew Cameron was not done with Sheila yet. She was going to punish her sooner or later, in a violet and humiliating fashion.

"Thanks, love." Sheila said to Savannah. "I won't forget this. She was going to rip my rings off."

"I was afraid of that." Savannah said. "Which ones?"

"ALL of them." Sheila said.

* * *

"We need to be ready for a Gray counter strike." John said.

"I agree." John Henry said.

"They may not know what has happened, but they know something did." John said. "That was some incredible footage from the girls in the Huey."

"It looked like a practiced Circus Act." John Henry said.

John looked at his phone as did John Henry.

"What the Hell?" John asked. "Did everyone get this?'

"Apparently." John Henry said.

John was looking at the three photos of Sheila. He assumed the other two were of her, the 'close ups'.

John found them fascinating to look at. He was aware that was gaining in popularity among females. It made him think of the times Cameron wore nipple rings just for him. Those were some exciting times for him.

As John watched, the images disappeared.

"Hey! Where did they go?" John asked.

"CamNet has erased them." John Henry said.

"How do you know that?" John asked.

"Nobody else could do that, as quickly." John Henry said.

John needed to focus on the operation at hand. Sheila's antics were sometimes a distraction.

"What kind of security can we get set up and around the facility, other than what we have now?" John asked.

"I have four drones at twenty thousand feet on the way." John Henry said. "They have two operational HK Tracks and maybe another drone, if they can find out what is wrong with the one still in the boxcar."

John checked in on Savannah and Cameron a few times to make sure everyone was doing OK.

* * *

"Savannah, I would like you to get some more time in the Blackhawk." Cameron said. "We need to move some of this equipment away from here. We have four of our drones for patrol and escort now. They will remain at altitude unless we need them."

Savannah saw Cameron looking at Sheila. She knew Cameron was getting ready to 'punish' Sheila, for what she'd done. Savannah did not want that to happen. Savannah thought to punish Sheila in that manner was degrading to all females, Metal or human.

"Cameron, let it go." Savannah said. "I am asking you to drop it."

Cameron gave Sheila a dirty look, as Savannah led Cameron away.

Savannah could see that Cameron was not going to let it go. She was really starting to wonder why.

"Cameron, PLEASE." Savannah said. "I don't want there to be any – punishment, especially in that manner."

"OK, Savannah, for you." Cameron said.

Savannah was not convinced. She did not want it to be an issue. She decided to focus on the job at hand with the helicopters.

"I want you to be with me on the heavy lift." Savannah said. "At least the first one."

Savannah did not want to make a mistake, especially a fatal one.

"You can do it." Cameron said.

"I want to be safe." Savannah said. "After what happened in the Iroquois, I'm a little jumpy. I still want to do this. This is how I learn and improve. I can use the practice and experience."

"Sure, Savannah." Cameron said. "No problem."

Cameron gave instructions to Cammy and then went to the Blackhawk. Savannah was already checking it over and doing the preflight.

Savannah's time was limited in the Blackhawk and lifting slung cargo would be a first for her.

The more she flew, the more she wanted to fly and master the manned drone.

* * *

John was worried about the time his troops were spending on the ground. There were probably more Grays or Metal on the way. The biggest threat would be more HK drones. They were able to deploy four of their drones for top cover over the action site and HK equipment recovery operation.

"I want our people out of there as soon as possible." John said. "That site is compromised."

"Very." John Henry said. "There will be more Grays on the way soon, if there aren't already. Two of the drones have arrived. The other two will be there in minutes."

"Maybe we should start moving some of the captured and damaged equipment away from there to a more secure site for now." John said. "That location is not defensible."

"It appears Cameron has already initiated that procedure." John Henry said. "The Blackhawk and Iroquois have both just left with damaged HK drones."

"Excellent." John said, looking around. "Is there any way to get those pictures of Sheila back?"

"No, but here are sites with other photos like them." John Henry said. "You can click on the 'close up' button."

"I better not." John said. "CamNet will 'tell' on me."

"CamNet gave me the links." John Henry said. "And recommended the 'close ups'."

John's mouth dropped slightly open….


	802. It Would Be

Chapter 802

** It Would Be **

* * *

The Blackhawk and Iroquois lifted all the damage HK drones and HK Tracks to a more secure location for loading onto trucks. They wanted to get everything away from there, before any more Grays showed up. The main fear was HK drones. There were two so far that were sent to attack them, but no others yet.

Savannah was able to get a lot of flying time in. She soon felt very confidant in what she was doing. After the first lift, she did not need any additional advice from Cameron.

"We are going to save the two operational HK Tracks for last." Cameron said. "They will provide air defense right up to the point we need to move them."

The operation moved along swiftly.

Between lifts, the team was able to get the first boxcar back on the track. They rolled it out to the 'derail' on the siding and set the handbrake.

The other boxcar that was on its side, took a lot more effort. They were able to lift it a few feet at a time and block it up as they went. They moved one of the HK Tracks inside the building to help them. It was able to pull from one side while they lifted and blocked it up from the other side.

"We need a crane for this." Sheila said. "We're lovers not laborers."

"This is like the hard work we did in when we were the past." Cammy said. "That was pretty much day and night."

"We did manage to squeeze some good times out of it." Sheila said.

Cammy looked at Sheila and smiled. Cammy reached out and lovingly touched Sheila's cheek.

"Thank you for being there for me." Cammy said.

Sheila glanced over at Ally.

"We were there for each other." Sheila said.

The HK Track pulled a little more and the boxcar was upright again.

"Finally." Ally said.

The boxcar was still off the track but it was upright on the cement floor.

Four Terminators, two on each side of the truck, lifted each end back onto the track. They even were able to get the doors back on both of the boxcars. They were a little bent but serviceable.

After they hooked up two of damaged HK Tracks to the helicopters, they pushed the boxcar outside to join the other one. They then lifted the crushed HK Track that was up against the dock and took it outside for transport.

They never could get the HK drone that was still in the one boxcar to operate properly. It was lifted out of the boxcar by four Terminators and flown away by the Blackhawk.

The HK Track they'd used inside, already returned to its air defense duties and awaited its turn to be flown away.

They lifted the door back into place over the rail siding that went inside the building after straightening it some. They propped it closed.

The four bodies of the Grays were buried deep.

* * *

"They are down to the last two HK Tracks." John Henry said. "They will take those away in the next lift."

"That leaves all of our people on the ground, unprotected then." John said.

"The Blackhawk will be able to take some of them as well." John Henry said. "In fact, it took some this time already. We have our drones at altitude. We are ready."

"That will still leave some of our group vulnerable." John said. "I don't want it to be Cameron's team."

"I think we both know it will be." John Henry said.

John knew it would be and it was.

* * *

Cameron wanted Savannah to get some practice and flight time in on the Iroquois as well.

"Savannah, I would like you to try the Iroquois with a heavy lift." Cameron said.

"As long as you are my copilot." Savannah said, jokingly.

"Of course." Cameron said.

"I want to fly it from the copilot's position. I think the visibility is better in the Huey from that position." Savannah said.

"Excellent choice." Cameron said.

Cameron and Savannah would make the switch from the Blackhawk to the Iroquois. Metal replaced Savannah at the controls on the Blackhawk. It then took off and hovered, taking away a damaged HK Track. It was the one that was crushed up against the dock.

Cameron scanned Savannah as they walked over, and waited for the Iroquois to return. The Iroquois flew back and touched down, not long after the Blackhawk left. Savannah did a visual inspection of the Huey as it sat running.

"Get everything ready." Cameron said. "I need to check on a few things real fast."

Cameron left to talk with Cammy.

Savannah climbed inside the UH-1 and took up station in the copilot's seat.

Savannah checked all the instruments as she strapped in.

"You got it?" Dan asked.

"I got it." Savannah answered.

Dan climbed out of the pilot's seat when Cameron returned and waited for him to exit from the helicopter.

"It was refueled one trip ago." Dan said.

"Thanks, Dan." Savannah said, as she smiled at him.

Savannah knew that Cameron made him do that. This would be a heavy lift for sure. She would also have plenty of fuel for anything else afterwards.

Savannah lifted off and brought the UH-1 up into a noisy hover, over the HK Track. The cables were connected and Savannah took up the slack. She lifted the HK Track slowly and gained altitude.

Cameron watched over Savannah the entire time. She never once needed to take over or even offer advice or direction. Savannah was a natural in all the aircraft she flew. She flew by the seat of her pants. It was time for Savannah to advance to the next form of advanced aircraft.

"You can begin lessons in the manned drone whenever you want." Cameron said. "CamNet will be your 'copilot'."

"I have studied all the information you have provided for me as well as the video files you have made available." Savannah said. "I am ready with your - CamNet's help."

"CamNet may be me, but I am not CamNet." Cameron said.

Savannah didn't want to go there.

"This is a heavy lift." Savannah said. "It was easier in the Blackhawk. Keep an eye on me and everything else, Cameron."

"I am." Cameron said. "Everything is fine."

Savannah quickly looked over at Cameron.

Cameron looked back and smiled.

"Is everything OK?" Savannah asked.

"Everything is fine." Cameron said. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Cameron checked everything, and looked around.

Cameron was getting ready to reach over and scan Savannah.

"Cameron, later." Savannah said. "I need to concentrate."

Cameron smiled at Savannah again.

* * *

"Cameron is having the Blackhawk hold, as well as the last HK Track, until she returns with the Iroquois." John Henry said.

"She wants our people safe." John said. "All the girls are going with her."

"That's a full load, and most of our Metal females." John Henry said.

"Even the 'Metal', non-Metal one." John said, jokingly.

"Savannah has been flying a lot today." John Henry said. "She has to be tired."

"Cameron keeps pushing her." John said. "I don't like it."

"You know how to keep Savannah out of danger." John Henry said.

"Sometimes I think that is why Cameron is doing it. I feel that is why she is pushing Savannah so much." John said. "To MAKE me - act."

"Isn't that what all three of you want?" John Henry asked.

"It is." John said. "Cameron is waiting for all the – 'players', to be on the field."

"I am sure that will happen sooner than you think." John Henry said.

"I am sure it will…." John said.

* * *

Savannah returned with the Iroquois. Cameron wanted the Blackhawk gone before they arrived, so they could retrieve the Metal girls and go.

"Cammy, hook up the last HK Track." Cameron said. "We will arrive in six minutes."

The remaining male Terminators all climbed into the Blackhawk and it took off. It hovered over the last HK Track; the Metal girls hooked it up.

"Here comes Cameron and Savannah." Anna said. "I would like to fly once."

"All you need to do is ask." Holly said.

Cammy gave a 'thumbs up' to the pilot of the Blackhawk. It lifted the HK Track and flew away. Savannah touched down thirty seconds after the Blackhawk flew off.

"Are you sure you don't want to torch the place?" Sheila asked.

"The four bodies are buried." Ally said. "Both boxcars are back on the track and outside the building. The Grays know this place is compromised, or they will."

"They may try to use it again." Sheila said.

"That is what Cameron is hoping for." Cammy said. "You know CamNet and John Henry keep tabs on everyplace we have seen action."

The Metal girls all climbed into the UH-1.

"Who wants to be copilot?" Cameron asked, getting out.

"I have never flown before." Anna said. "I will. I would like that."

"A few weeks ago it would have looked like twins flying. Now Anna looks like Hanna's daughter and Savannah is her older sister." Ally said.

"I don't look old." Hanna said. "If I do, then you do too."

"I know one part that doesn't look old - on both of you." Sheila said. "Even if it did, it wouldn't matter."

Cameron, Ally and Cammy all sat in one row. Sheila, Hanna and Holly sat in the other row, facing them.

"We should have let Holly and Sheila fly, so Savannah and Anna could've sat on either side of me." Hanna said.

"No. It would be even better if Cam, Camille, and Allison were here instead of us…." Holly said.

"That sounds like Heaven for you." Sheila said.

"It would be." Holly said. "It really would be."

* * *

Savannah went over everything quickly with Anna.

"You are in the pilot's seat." Savannah said. "Do you want to take it up?"

"Yes." Anna said. "I would like that."

Savannah quickly double checked everything.

Savannah was aware that this was Anna's first time flying. She seemed confidant and ready to go.

"I know what to do, even if I have never done it." Anna said.

She wanted to reassure Savannah she was ready.

"You got it?" Savannah asked.

"I got it." Anna replied.

Anna looked back. She checked around her and looked up. She expertly lifted off and started after the Blackhawk.

Savannah saw that Anna was making use of the extra power. Savannah wished it would have been as easy for her, as Anna made it look. Especially since it was her first time.

* * *

"They are all away." John Henry said. "There is a drone with each helicopter, one on recon, and one with the captured equipment, they are all at altitude."

"The trucks we sent should almost be loaded." John said.

"They will be shortly." John Henry said. "There will be more drones at altitude when they are, to accompany them. They are on the way. I have sent all the drones from outlying areas, to avoid detection."

"I sure hope this phase of the operation is almost over." John said.

* * *

The atmosphere was more relaxed in the Young bunker once the fighting was over. At least over for now. The last helicopter was just leaving.

"Is it over?" Claire asked.

"This part is." Young Allison said. "Anything can go wrong or change in an instant and often does."

"Skynet is known for 'fast ones'." Allison said. "It's never over until it's - over."

Allison knew until they were all back, it was never over.

"There could have been people, well machines, destroyed today." Claire said.

"Cameron will do everything in her power to prevent that." Young Allison said.

Young Allison looked up at the security camera.

"Both of - HER, will." Young Allison said.

* * *

New information reached the Command Center.

Things were always changing.

"John, Steve's team just hit 'pay dirt'." John Henry said.

John checked his monitors.

"Steve is almost two hundred miles from where this operation was." John said. "Tell him not to act until more help arrives. Who is the closest team to help him?"

"Cameron's team…." John Henry said. "They can be there the quickest, in the Iroquois."

"Figures." John said.


	803. Silent Communication

Chapter 803

** Silent Communication **

* * *

A new location turned up as a positive hit on more HK equipment. It was from one of the teams out searching for this very thing. It was a location very similar to the one that Cammy's team just took down. They'd stumbled across that one by physically checking each location with a siding. Their efforts were targeted especially those sidings that entered inside a building.

John sent teams out to many locations along the rail lines in California. They would eventually need to start checking the surrounding states. What they'd uncovered so far proved this was a real threat.

The thing that was surprising about Cammy's operation was that only two drones were sent to challenge them in a daring daylight raid. Only one carload of Grays arrived to check it out. There should have been more or a larger response. There was nothing or any follow-up by Grays or Metal.

John was sure the longer they waited to act, the more the enemy forces would be likely to prepare for them. Even with the blackout enacted by John Henry, word would still get out. The missing HK drones and Grays that vanished, would send the message soon enough.

With the new target, John wanted more Metal involved from the start. As chance would have it, Cameron's team was the closest. He did not like the fact that Savannah would again be thrust back into a combat situation. He wanted a better alternative from John Henry.

"Do we have anyone else who can get there any time soon?" John asked.

John Henry was unsure of John decision to question the logical choice. It seemed to be one of the human shortcomings he witnessed at times. It was a good team. What it lacked, was a larger selection of weapons.

"Cameron's team can be there in just over and hour and fifteen minutes. They are already in a helicopter. There are eight of them." John Henry said. "The next closest team is three hours away."

"Get me a secure channel to Savannah." John said.

"Done." John Henry said. "It's just Savannah and you."

* * *

Anna was flying the Iroquois. Savannah could see she flew it better than she did, even though it was Anna's first time. It was all part of the 'natural ability' that every Terminator possessed.

Savannah checked the map and position. She wanted to know where they were at all times.

She was surprised to get a call from John.

"Savannah, how are you doing?" John asked. "We are on a secure line."

"I'm fine, John." Savannah said. "What's up?"

"There is another mission…." John started. "You are the closest team."

"And here I thought you were going to ask me out on a date." Savannah said.

There was a slight pause before John spoke.

"Was that a joke?" John asked.

"No." Savannah said. "We have sort of skipped the 'date' part already…."

"I guess we have." John said.

Savannah knew she threw John off his train of thought.

Savannah glanced back at Cameron.

Cameron smiled at her, nonchalantly nodding her head.

Savannah was willing to bet CamNet was feeding Cameron this information.

"Go ahead, John." Savannah said.

"I want to make sure you feel up to it." John said. "You went through a very busy time lately."

"If our team needs help. I will be there." Savannah said. "Get Cameron on the line, this is her team. She will make the decision. I am good for whatever she decides."

Savannah looked at Cameron again and touched her headphones. She wanted Cameron to know she would be getting a communication, an official one anyway.

John and John Henry communicated with Cameron. Savannah listened as well, getting all the information and location.

Cameron looked at Savannah who nodded and gave her a 'thumbs up'. Cameron returned the 'thumbs up'.

Savannah leaned over and showed Anna a spot on the map. The Iroquois immediately swung in that direction. Savannah watched as Anna pushed the redline.

They were off into the unknown again with an impending mission that they did not know many facts on. It was turning out to be a usual operation.

The girls all checked their weapons.

The Huey thundered across the sky.

* * *

John was displeased that the Metal girls and Savannah were a 'go'. They were headed right back into a danger zone.

"I really dislike this." John said.

"It is the perfect 'Mike Force'." John Henry said. "We will have others there soon as well."

"We still need to get the captured equipment out of the area. I know we moved everything to a more secure location for transport. I'm still worried about it." John said. "I don't want to delay on that. They need to be protected as well."

"They have all four drones at their location." John Henry said. "Plus more arriving."

"Four?" John asked. "Why isn't one with Cameron's team still?"

"Cameron directed the drone watching over them, to stay with the others." John Henry said. "She wants that operation protected."

"What about her and the rest of her team?" John asked. "Get me Cam or Gail."

"Cam is working in the lab with Vanna and Jesse." John Henry said.

"Where is Gail?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said.

"Track her." John said.

"I can't." John Henry said.

"Why not?" John asked.

"CamNet has informed me Gail is on an assignment for her." John Henry said.

"Great – 'CamSkyNet' is asserting itself." John said.

John Henry thought John should understand they were all working for the suppression and defeat of Skynet and any of its illegitimate offshoots.

"I am doing the same thing twenty four hours a day." John Henry said. "I have the people where you want them and move them as needed."

"You clear it with me FIRST." John said.

"Not always." John Henry said. "You need to sleep."

"I trust YOU." John said.

"Don't you trust CamNet?" John Henry asked. "Don't you trust – Cameron?"

John didn't answer.

John knew Cameron was driven by her own agenda to fulfill. She was still doing the things that he - Future John, programmed her to do. It was the base cause of most of her grief. It always seemed to point back at him.

"Get me Cam." John said.

* * *

Vanna was working by herself in one area, while Cam was showing Jesse how to do something new, in another area.

"You hold it here and then turn this." Cam said.

"I got it, love." Jesse said.

Cam's phone rang.

"Excuse me." Cam said.

Cam moved away from Jesse.

"Hello." Cam said

"Cam?" John asked.

To John, it was like talking to Cameron.

"Yes." Cam said. "What's up?"

John explained the situation to her.

Cam asked Jesse to work with Vanna.

"I will take the manned drone and leave at once." Cam said.

"You are to stay with Cameron and Savannah, no matter what." John said. "No order can countermand mine. Is that understood?"

"It is understood, but I may not have a choice." Cam said. "CamNet can control the manned drone. Cameron can order me elsewhere as well as CamNet."

"Take the manned drone and go." John said. "Stay with them – period."

"I am already headed to the hanger area." Cam said.

"Stay in touch." John said. "With ME."

Cam entered the hanger area a few minutes later.

She called John upon her arrival.

"Hello." John said.

"It's Cam." Cam said. "We have a problem."

"What now?" John asked.

"The manned drone is gone…." Cam said.

* * *

John resisted his urge to throw his phone.

"Where is the manned drone?" John asked.

"In the hanger." John Henry said. "Look, here is the security video feed."

"Cam, walk to where the manned drone was parked." John said.

"I am standing there now." Cam reported.

John looked at the video feed; Cam was not in it, just the manned drone.

"Go back to whatever you were doing." John said. "Thanks anyway, Cam."

"OK." Cam said.

"How long has it been gone?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said. "I am contacting CamNet now."

As John watched the monitor, the manned drone 'disappeared' and he could see Cam walking away.

"CamNet has informed me she is using it with Gail." John Henry said. "She said that she needed it for something specific."

"I would like to know what is going on." John said.

"CamNet's response was – 'Everything is fine'." John Henry said. "The link has ended."

"Can you track it?" John asked.

"Not if CamNet doesn't want me too." John Henry said.

"Who's in charge around here?" John asked.

"Aren't you?" John Henry asked, as his head tilted slightly.

* * *

Savannah checked the map, time, speed and heading.

"We are coming up on the rendezvous point." Savannah said.

Anna was still coming in hot.

Anna was coming down at a steep angle.

"Watch the tail rotor." Savannah said. "The LZ is not hot."

"Sorry." Anna said. "It is in my programming to 'push' everything."

"You did much better than I did." Savannah said.

Savannah only could wish things were that easy for her.

There was an SUV and a duel cab pick up truck waiting for them at the LZ.

"Are we just going to leave this bird sit here unattended?" Ally asked.

"Hardly." Cameron said.

They exited the helicopter as the rotor spun down.

"I will stay if no one else wants to." Savannah said. "I can have it back up in the air in no time, if we need an extraction."

"Sheila will stay." Cameron said. "You will accompany me, Savannah."

Sheila did not say anything. She knew she was on shaky ground with Cameron. Even though Savannah asked Cameron to drop it. She knew Cameron was not going to do it this time. It was because it involved Young Allison, that seemed to get Cameron all steamed up.

Ally looked at Sheila and felt sorry for her. Even with all the banter and dares, they were the best of 'friends', friends with 'benefits' at that. They both clearly loved each other.

Savannah watched and knew she could stop the 'conflict' if she pushed it. She'd said her piece, but Cameron was still 'ate up' about it. She was aware that Cameron needed to resolve it, on her own. She wanted it resolved too.

"Where do we go from here?" Savannah asked, taking Sheila and Cameron aside.

"You heard the briefing." Cameron said. "It is a location similar to the last one that we just dealt with."

"I wasn't asking about that." Savannah said.

Cameron and Sheila knew what Savannah was referring too.

"Sheila knows what she has to do." Cameron said. "She will do it herself, while we are out. She will have a new set of EAR-rings, and be wearing them, with the sheath material still attached."

"Which ones?" Sheila asked.

"You pick." Cameron said, as she turned away.

"Cameron, I don't want to interfere with discipline." Savannah said. "What you are _demanding_ , is degrading to all females. It is personally offensive to me as a female."

"Sheila is not a female." Cameron said. "She is a machine."

" _SHE_ is a machine, you even said it." Savannah said. "She represents all females, as do you, Cameron. I _ask_ you to reconsider."

"I need to make an example of her." Cameron said. "Discipline and order has been lost."

Savannah started to take off her vest.

Cammy started to head over to see what was happening. This looked like trouble to her.

Savannah waived her off.

Cammy went and talked to the other Metal girls; they all started over as a group.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked.

"I will take Sheila's 'punishment', in her place." Savannah said.

"You can't, love." Sheila said. "Yours won't regenerate."

"I will take her 'punishment' as well." Cammy said.

"We all will." Hanna said.

Cameron looked at all of them, then at Savannah.

"It's over, the matter is closed." Cameron said. "Let's go."

Cameron was not really going to make Sheila mutilate herself. She wanted Savannah to openly challenge her and bring the Metal girls closer to each other and to Savannah. It is exactly what just happened. It solidified Savannah's leadership and dominance.

The Metal girls were all clustered around Savannah now.

This was further proof to all of them that Savannah was truly the 'Chosen One'.

Cameron smiled as she climbed behind the wheel of the SUV.

She smiled even more as Savannah climbed in next to her.

Savannah put her hand out and Cameron took it. They exchanged a few gently hand squeezes. It silently communicated their love for each other. It reassured BOTH of them that their love was strong.


	804. Rash Moves

Chapter 804

** Rash Moves **

* * *

Sheila was left at the helicopter to watch it and to be ready for a fast extraction if necessary. She reflected on the fact that she'd really set Cameron off this time. It was foolish of her to do what she'd done and send the photos of her private parts to everyone. She was caught up in the moment with the dare from Ally.

She was very pleased with how Savannah came to her aid several times over this matter. Those actions made her love and respect Savannah even more. The real kicker was when Savannah said she would take her 'punishment' instead. She saw the Metal girls mass and unite to back Savannah up. They didn't unite for her, but they did for Savannah. That really said something.

Now she needed to wait here in case there was a call for assistance. That was a call she hoped she would not hear. That would mean the girls were in a jam. That would mean Savannah was in danger.

Sheila also knew Cameron was not done with her yet, it was a 'Metal thing'.

* * *

Cameron's team left the UH-1 behind. The SUV headed toward the target area that was under observation by Steve.

Steve's team was covering it until they needed to procure transportation for the girls, which they did, and left it for them at the prearranged landing site.

Cameron's team parked their vehicle near Steve's pick up truck. Cameron directed the girls to form up in two's. Hanna and Ally were together, as were Holly and Anna. That left Cammy to join with Savannah and Cameron. That also most likely meant Cameron was about to become a team of - one.

Savannah was sure Cameron was going to try and go off on her own. She wasn't about to have any of that. She decided to use herself as part of the reason to keep Cameron with Cammy and her.

"We will remain together, the three of us. It will provide better protection for me." Savannah said, to Cameron and Cammy.

They all knew what Savannah was really 'saying'. It was to protect Cameron from any rash moves.

Savannah could see Steve's face brighten some as she approached. She greeted Steve with a quick hug. Now he was smiling.

The Terminators, both male and female, craved physical contact with Savannah. She was always nice to them and joked with them. What they liked most was, Savannah would ask what they wanted or needed and if there was anything that needed to be resolved or taken care of. She always followed through on everything. The Terminators never felt like machines or tools when Savannah was around. She made them feel like individuals and that they mattered.

There was one drone with Steve's team for recon support, at altitude. It was watching for hostile HK drones or approaching Grays. John Henry diverted it there, at John's insistence.

"Have you spotted more Grays on the ground?" Cameron asked.

"We saw two arrive and then another one depart in their vehicle." Steve said. "None appeared to be Metal. We don't know the strength inside. We don't know exactly what is inside."

"You did the right thing by getting additional assistance." Savannah said. "The girls experienced a rough go earlier. Skynet was able to make the first move there."

"What makes you think this structure contains boxcars or HK equipment?" Cammy asked.

"We could hear an HK Track moving around inside." Steve said.

"They have probably gone on the defensive at all these locations." Cameron said. "More than likely, what was inside the boxcars is out now, ready for combat."

"We have not heard any HK drones." Steve said.

"They may be inside the boxcars still, ready to go." Cammy said. "It did not take long for everything to become active at the unmanned facility. If they were given time to prepare, there is going to be much more of a fight on our hands."

"There can be no frontal assault." Savannah said. "Not if they are ready and expecting it."

"We can always fallback and call in a massive drone strike tonight." John said, across their coms. "We can flatten the place and sort it out later."

"I want to capture more Skynet resources." Cameron said. "We don't know how many they have or where. We will need more equipment to combat them in the future."

Savannah was looking around. She seemed to have a distressed look of concern on her face. It was clear something was bothering her. This seemed 'off' to her.

"How did you discover this location?" Savannah asked.

"We tracked the Gray who left, when the other two arrived here." Steve said. "He led us here, before."

"Cameron, I don't like this." Savannah said. "Look around."

"There is nothing." Cameron said.

"There is no cover or any place of concealment for our force." Savannah said. "Everything down there is wide open. There are no defensible positions."

Cameron became alarmed. She knew this was one of the 'warning signs' that humans felt when something seemed off. Humans could 'feel' it, even if it looked 'normal' to the Terminators.

"What do you - feel?" Cameron asked.

"That this is a sucker play and a death trap." Savannah said. "I recommended our people pull out, now."

Cameron learned to trust these 'feelings', especially if they came from Savannah.

"I need everyone to fallback right now." Cameron said. "Do it immediately, do not delay or hesitate."

* * *

The news of Savannah's worry made John and John Henry take notice. They were both more alert now, John was anyway.

"Savannah is recommending everyone fallback." John Henry said.

This looked like 'bad news' to John.

"Savannah, what do you see?" John asked.

"This looks like a trap to me." Savannah said. "It is too easy and convenient. It is like low hanging fruit waiting to be picked. They are all but inviting us to attack."

John didn't want to take any chances.

"Withdraw all the teams in that area." John said.

"Cameron has already made that call." John Henry said.

"What is the drone showing?" John asked.

"Nothing." John Henry said.

"Communications?" John asked.

"Nothing." John Henry said.

"Steve, do you have any Stingers?" John asked.

"Negative." Steve said.

What does your team have Cameron?" John asked.

"We only have a few LAW rockets, an M60, and everyone has an M4." Cameron said. "We were diverted here without obtaining additional heavy firepower."

"Get more drones there." John said.

"Don't pull them off the operation we recently left." Savannah said. "They need protection too."

"It doesn't…." John started.

"JOHN! Don't say it." Savannah interrupted him.

John was about to say, 'It doesn't matter, they are all Metal.'

Savannah was right. They all mattered too, Metal or not.

John was aware that Savannah prevented him from saying something that might have caused a problem. No wonder Cameron wanted her around ALL the time. No wonder Cameron said, 'an ORDER from Savannah would stand over hers, or countermand hers'. John observed that Savannah never 'ordered'. She only needed to ASK for compliance or alternative solutions. Her suggestions carried a lot of weight with the Terminators. He could see why Future John wanted Future Savannah and Future Allison at his side.

John asked Cameron about it several times before. Cameron told him Savannah would _always_ do the right thing. Cameron also asked him again, to start 'visiting' Savannah in her room. Cameron assured him, this is what SHE wanted, as well as Savannah. It almost happened recently anyway at Avila Beach. So close….

"…John…?" John Henry asked.

John was lost in his thoughts thinking about Cameron and Savannah.

"More drones…." John quickly said.

"OK, but I wanted to know if you want communications cut." John Henry said.

"No." Savannah said. "They will know we are on to them or think we are about to attack. They may spring whatever they are planning. We need to save that card. We need to be ready."

Savannah was right. They needed to get a better plan in play first. It seemed Savannah was ready to offer one.

Savannah studied military battles as part of her training. Something popped into her mind. She remembered a tank battle in the desert. One side dug pits to conceal armor. They covered them with tarps with a little sand on them. The other side waited until it began to cool and the concealed armor showed up as a 'hotter' heat signature with infrared imagery.

"It was hot today." Savannah said. "Scan the surrounding area for heat signatures below ground. This may have been a plan in the works for the last few days we have been hitting them. This is why they may have only sent a token force at the last location. They wanted us here."

"So we are looking for something buried?" John asked. "There are things hidden below the ground?"

"They may be in a pit and covered with netting or even a thin layer of earth. I have studied plans like this before with concealed armor on a battlefield." Savannah said.

"She is right, John." Cameron said. "You used a plan like this in the future; Future John did, based on several historical battles."

John thought if that was the case, he better start reading some more and lay off the internet porn. He needed to stop searching for 'redheads' and 'close ups'.

"Are there any bodies of water around?" Savannah asked. "I saw some 'blue spots' on the map, but they may be dry now. If not, we know an HK drone can be hidden in a small body of water as well. I have read those reports."

"She is correct on all those assumptions." John Henry said.

John and Cameron both remembered an incident like that.

"Is it a sucker play?" John asked.

"It is something." Savannah said. "I don't know what. I want to play it safe."

Cameron hoped John was going to listen to Savannah. She was sure going to.

"We will follow Savannah's intuitions." Cameron said.

* * *

The drone scans for heat signatures in the surrounding area turned up what appeared to be four HK Tracks and three drones. That was like the complement of equipment at the previous location, especially if they were using an HK Track inside as bait.

"We know where they have the equipment." John said. "We can strike them all where they are hiding."

"It is a pretty good bet we will get more hostile HK drones and Gray troops as well." Savannah said.

"We know they sent out a recon team to the previous location." John Henry said. "They checked the building and left. We have a drone following them."

"They may be expecting that." Savannah said. "Use caution with our drone. They may try and track it back to us."

Cameron and John devised a plan with Savannah and John Henry. It was bold and daring.

* * *

Allison was with Young Allison in the bunker.

"I've been watching you." Allison said.

"Is it like looking in the mirror of time?" Young Allison asked.

"No, it is like looking into the future." Allison said. "I see you making almost all the same calls as Savannah, Cameron, John and John Henry."

"I have done this for a few years." Young Allison said. "Savannah told me to go over every incident report and see what I would do different or maybe better. She told me to develop a plan as events unfold with backups."

"I was worrying where the next garbage pile was, when I was your age. I hoped I could find something to eat." Allison said. "All the while I hoped I would not be - assaulted. It happened to _all_ the females at some point, and many of the young males as well."

"That is what I am trying to prevent." Young Allison said. "That is what WE are trying to prevent."

"I am glad mom went to be with Summer." Allison said. "She would be going nuts if she saw what looks like is about to happen. I am worried to death about all of them myself."

"I am too." Young Allison said. "That is why I do this. I want to help. I am going to help them."

Young Allison was determined she was going to start playing a bigger role.


	805. Sucker Punch

Chapter 805

** Sucker Punch **

* * *

John was going over all the data. He wondered how the Grays or the Metal behind them were able to pull this off so fast. It reminded him that Metal did not waste time or fool around. When it was time for action, they were always ready, on both sides.

This ambush was very elaborate and thought out. It was clear it was set up specifically for the Resistance. This appeared to have been planned for several days, with extensive preparation.

"So is this an ambush or a trap?" John asked.

"This looks like it is both." John Henry said. "We were not scanning for hidden HK equipment like this before. This must have been in the works before the events of earlier today. I think they planned to draw us out here because it is so remote. Cammy's team just got lucky at the other site."

John thought they were lucky. They were lucky none of them was terminated.

"What is the status of the Grays you are following from the other location?" John asked.

"They are still on the move." John Henry said. "Savannah's warning may be true as well about them."

"Savannah is amazing…." John said.

"Allison will be too - Young Allison." John Henry said.

John looked around and a frown appeared on his face.

"Let's not talk about - that." John said.

"It is your destiny…." John Henry said.

"Let's not talk about that either." John said.

John was aware of his future and what Future John shared with Duplicate Cameron, Future Savannah and Future Allison. He wanted all of that too. He was just not sure if Cameron would be able to deal with all of it. Maybe if Savannah and Young Allison shared their children with Cameron as a co-parent, that would be what she needed to truly accept everything and everyone. The thought of Young Allison looking like Future Allison was very enticing to him.

Cameron's words brought John back to the real danger they were facing now.

"John, we are ready to move into position." Cameron reported.

Now John felt guilty because he was thinking about Savannah and a teenage Young Allison. It was really something to look forward to, even if this was not the right time to think about it.

* * *

Savannah was still worried they did not have a big enough advantage. She wanted a distinct advantage and she wanted to deliver a 'Sunday Punch' to do it.

"Cameron, this still feels 'off' to me." Savannah said.

"Everyone hold." Cameron said.

Savannah called Cameron off to the side. They shut off their coms.

"I think we should use an EMP." Savannah said. "Two of them."

"You saw what happened to us at Serrano Point. YOU saved us, and stayed behind." Cameron said. "You know those can damage us."

"I do." Savannah said. "But if you all shut down for a certain length of time first. There should be no damage."

Cameron thought about that. If they all went into a timed shutdown first, ahead of the EMP, they could reboot quicker after the EMP actually detonated. That would give them a distinct advantage. Cameron wondered what the second EMP was for.

"Why two EMP bursts?" Cameron asked.

"The first one is to shut down the Skynet equipment. The second one is to go off when _they_ start to reboot. They will not be in 'safe' mode then." Savannah said. "I have been working on this idea. It is a theory."

Cameron quickly saw the severity of this plan and far reaching implications.

Cameron looked around to see if anyone was listening to them.

"That would fry all of them." Cameron said. "Tell this plan to no one. This could compromise all of us. We are going to use it in a clandestine manner."

"How do we execute it then?" Savannah asked.

"Your Guardian Angel will help us." Cameron said.

"CamNet?" Savannah asked.

"She will help too, she has." Cameron said. "Your other Guardian Angel."

"Gail?" Savannah asked.

"She is bringing the 'packages' - YOUR 'packages', with the manned drone now." Cameron said. "I am getting the information from CamNet now."

Savannah was worried her theory hadn't been tested to see what it would actually do.

"It has not been tested yet." Savannah said. "I worked with CamNet on it. We know the EMP units you designed and built work. The concept of the double blast itself has not been tested."

"Can you think of a better test?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, one where we don't all risk being terminated." Savannah said.

Savannah did not want their Terminators damaged by something she did. It still seemed like a good plan, at least in theory anyway. Since CamNet was sending Gail with two EMP devices, it appeared she believed in it. Then again, CamNet was not here but most of her - 'competition' was….

* * *

Claire reentered the bunker. She was about to start down the stairs.

"I'm back." Claire said. "Are they coming home now?"

"Keep her away." Young Allison whispered to Allison. "This is just getting started. Anything can happen still."

Allison got up and stopped Claire at the entrance to the bunker.

"Mom, I need your help with a few things." Allison said, as she led Claire away.

Allison turned and gave Young Allison a thumbs up as she disappeared with Claire.

'We can _talk_.' Flashed on Young Allison's screen. 'I asked Anna to obtain a headset for you, only you will hear me.'

'Where is it?' Young Allison typed.

CamNet gave Young Allison the location.

'I don't know about – this.' Young Allison typed.

'I want to _talk_.' Flashed on Young Allison's screen.

'I promised Savannah….' Young Allison typed.

'You care about her very much.' Flashed on Young Allison's screen.

'I care deeply for her.' Young Allison typed. 'I love Savannah.'

'I understand you love her. Do you love – love her.' Flashed on Young Allison's screen.

'Ye….' Young Allison started to type.

Allison returned to the bunker entrance.

Young Allison cleared her screen.

"What happened?" Allison asked. "You look very - nervous."

"Savannah and Cameron are formulating a new plan." Young Allison said.

"Again?" Allison asked.

"The situation is fluid." Young Allison said.

"Aren't they all?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Young Allison said, as she glanced at the security camera. " _Everything_ is always changing…."

Young Allison _wanted_ to talk to CamNet. She knew they were not supposed to pursue any type of relationship. She was sure CamNet was going to. This was one area her education and training failed to cover – personal relationships. She knew from observation, they were very involved and sometimes turned messy. The 'Natural Order' always put her with Savannah, Cameron and John. There was no need for any other training. That was how CamNet seduced her before.

* * *

Savannah wondered if Cameron knew why she wanted two EMP devices when she first requested them.

"Did you know why I wanted two of the EMP units?" Savannah asked.

"To use." Cameron said. "I did not know how you intended to use them. CamNet instructed Gail to install them on two missiles and she is bringing them to us."

"You knew about this?" Savannah asked.

"No." Cameron said. "CamNet keeps many things from me. I only learned a short while ago that Gail was on her way. It was only after you spoke of your plan, that I was made aware of the EMP armed missiles. CamNet only informed me then."

Savannah wondered how CamNet would have used them, if she was not informing anyone.

"I want that changed." Savannah said. "I ask that both you and CamNet work together and never fight, especially over me. It is very degrading to see the ones you love, fighting over you. I will not tolerate that again. I am not 'property' and I have never treated anyone in that manner. You know how much that hurt me, when you and Cammy fought. It still HURTS me, to think of it. I am not a possession. My love is _given_ freely, to those who have earned it."

Cameron did not know what to say at first. She still remembered the sound of Savannah crying and how she must have felt inside. It was the deepest sadness and sorrow. It was the kind of pain that NEVER goes away.

"I am sorry for that." Cameron said. "Why aren't you communicating with CamNet now?"

"I am." Savannah said. "I'm talking to you…."

Savannah knew that would force Cameron and CamNet to communicate better. That is what she wanted. She wanted cohesiveness, not competition.

* * *

Cameron went over the plan to fire the EMP device. She said it was a new type and very powerful. Everyone would need to be shut down for a few minutes, longer than normal. She did not tell them there would be two devices and not just one. She wanted to keep that a secret.

CamNet would control the launch sequence of the two missiles from the manned drone. Gail was instructed to land near Sheila and back her up. Cameron said it was unknown if the manned drone would be far enough away, not to crash. The manned drone would remain unmanned for the duration of the assault. Cameron didn't want anyone to know what was really happening.

Cameron thought it was safe for the manned drone, from the distance CamNet would initiate the two launches. She did not want anyone to know what they really did, if it worked. It may turn out as a way to destroy a mass group of Metal, including their group.

They planned to use some bait to get the Skynet forces powered up and ready to fight.

It was decided to have the drone on reconnaissance, make a high speed pass at the building and fire its minigun at as many of the concealed targets as possible. That was to make sure they were online. They would power up to defend themselves. The three hidden HK drones would be specifically targeted on the pass.

They would send the truck that Steve's team arrived in towards the structure first. If they were 'led' there, the truck was compromised anyway. There would be no one inside it. It was to further make sure the Skynet equipment was powered up to fight the 'assault'. The path of the truck would be between two of the HK Tracks, as it headed straight for the building.

The team members would come back online twenty seconds after the second EMP fired. They would have time to reach the hidden targets before any rebooted again of the Skynet equipment. That was if they were even able to reboot. There was still a chance their Metal would be damaged. It was a small chance. They could be operable, but lethargic.

* * *

Gail set the manned drone down near the Iroquois and got out. The now - unmanned drone took off. It was a pure drone at this point.

Gail was a little upset she needed to give up the manned drone.

"I wanted to be able to help protect Savannah." Gail said.

"Savannah protected me today." Sheila said. "Cameron was going to punish me."

"I saw that stunt you - performed." Gail said. "I know Cameron would not want the younger girls to see that. Summer and Jan may have seen that."

"I wasn't thinking." Sheila said. "Ally dared me, and it went crazy from there."

"What was your punishment to be?" Gail asked.

Sheila told her.

"They would regenerate." Gail said. "In both places."

"Savannah told Cameron the punishment was degrading to all females and if Cameron persisted, Savannah said, she would take the punishment in my place herself."

"Things - would not regenerate on her." Gail said.

"No." Sheila said.

"I would not have allowed that to happen to Savannah." Gail said. "I would have prevented it, even if I needed to submit to chip extraction afterwards."

Sheila saw the other Metal girls rally behind Cammy to come to Savannah's assistance. Sheila decided she would do it to herself first, before Savannah faced such harsh punishment.

"You really love her." Sheila said.

"I do." Gail said.

"Do you love her more than Jesse or Duplicate Jesse?" Sheila asked. "Remember, YOU are my base program."

"It is different." Gail said. "Our programming keeps expanding and we are all experiencing 'feelings' and 'emotions' that no one ever foresaw. I doubt any Skynet ever realized this would happen to its 'perfect' creations."

"Look at the Liquids…." Sheila said. "I don't think any of us is perfect anymore, if we ever were. Maybe Anna is. I don't know."

"Anna has 'Cameron's' and 'Savannah's' programming on her chip." Gail said.

"We need to get ready to follow Cameron's instructions." Sheila said.

"Make sure you follow them exactly." Gail said. "The weapon is very destructive."

"Maybe I will be lucky and never reboot." Sheila said.

Sheila was afraid Cameron was not done with her yet….

She was sure there was going to be a 'run in' when they were alone. She knew it was better to do what Cameron wanted and keep Savannah out of it.


	806. Six Covered

Chapter 806

** Six Covered **

* * *

Cameron specifically assigned everyone a target that they were responsible for. After the Terminators rebooted, they would all know their targets and what they were supposed to do and when.

They were getting ready to initiate the attack process.

Timing would be important. Everyone's targets were preselected. One of their group, would be assigned to each of the 'hidden' targets, while the remainder would assault the structure itself.

Savannah was worried they didn't have enough Terminators to do everything in the time they thought they would have.

"That uses both members of Steve's team and five of our team. That only leaves two of us for the assault on the structure." Savannah said. "We need Gail and Sheila. We should bring them up."

"I can do it alone." Cameron said. "The two drones will back me up."

"I can't do the reprogramming at the same speed as you can, or our other Terminators, otherwise I would stay and work on an HK Track, to free Cammy up." Savannah said. "I will accompany you, Cameron."

Cameron was trying to think of a better solution for Savannah. She wanted her out of harms way. So far she could not come up with one.

"The Grays know they led Steve's team here, they don't know we are here and onto them. We are a much bigger force than they would be expecting. John Henry has not blocked communications yet, so they don't know an attack is immanent. They are not sending out any calls or a warning." Cameron said.

Cameron wondered if they'd already done that and were 'playing it cool'. This could be to draw all of them out for some bigger play they didn't know about - yet.

"We have the element of surprise." John said

"I am ready to jam communications as soon as the truck starts to move toward the structure." John Henry said. "Our drone will make its high speed strafing run, to make sure all the targets are active and online. CamNet will fire the special weapon from the large drone, as soon as our drone is clear."

"Once the extended shut down time has expired for our Metal, they will each engage the target preselected for them." John said. "Cameron will enter the main structure backed up by Savannah and two drones."

Savannah wanted better protection for Cameron. In this instance, she thought she would be more useful at the helicopter. That would free up to more Terminators to assist Cameron.

"I think we should have Gail and Sheila backup Cameron." Savannah said. "I should be at the chopper. I can watch it and operate it on my own."

Cameron did not want Savannah alone and unprotected. She did not want to wait any longer either.

"I want to do this now." Cameron said. "We need the Iroquois protected as well. We may need a quick extraction."

"Where will Savannah be during the EMP blast?" John asked. "I don't want her exposed to more violent energy, after the Serrano Point episode."

"We have located a concrete lined cistern, once used for irrigation purposes." Cameron said. "It has a heavy concrete cover as well."

Cammy took Savannah to the concrete cistern.

Savannah looked at it.

"You know what this reminds me of." Savannah said.

"The steel tube we were trapped in at the mine." Cammy said.

"I am very uneasy about this." Savannah said. "Are you going to put that cover on top?"

"Yes." Cammy said.

Savannah climbed down inside and Cammy moved the heavy concrete cover over.

"OK, Cammy, do it." Savannah said.

Cammy lifted the heavy cover over the cistern before the gap closed completely, Cammy offered some encouragement.

"I will come for you. It is only for a few minutes." Cammy said.

The lid was placed on top and Savannah was in total darkness. She felt trapped and wanted to get out. She needed to calm herself and hold it together for the team.

"I'm good, Cammy." Savannah called out.

"Can Savannah get out on her own, if something goes wrong?" John asked. "We don't want her trapped there."

"I will come for her." Gail said. "Sheila and I, will come for all of them."

"Is the Huey far enough out of the EMP blast zone?" John asked. "Is it far enough way to not be affected or damaged?"

Cameron forged ahead with her plan, getting everyone into position.

"Yes. Gail and Sheila will shut down also, as a precaution." Cameron said. "Our Terminators are within striking distance of their targets. Savannah is secure."

"I am ready to jam communications." John Henry said.

Steve would tie the steering wheel and wedge the accelerator on the truck. He would roll out of it near his target. Cameron gave Steve a 'thumbs up' and he took off in the truck. The operation was now underway.

"The truck is rolling." Cameron said. "Everything is ready."

"Communications are now jammed." John Henry said. "The drone is dropping in altitude fast. It has started its high speed run. The gun is hot."

Cameron watched the truck pop up from a shallow depression in the landscape and head toward the building. She saw Steve slip out near his preselected target as the truck continued on.

They could all hear the drone coming as it screamed down from the sky.

The minigun roared to life as their drone made its high speed pass hitting five of the hidden targets as it strafed the building and continued on its way. It never slowed, making a run for its life. It needed to get away before the EMP detonated.

The truck passed between the other two hidden targets, on its way toward the building. They were HK Tracks. They were the only two targets the drone could not engage in its single pass.

The whine of hidden HK drone power plants could be heard starting, as well as the clanking of HK Tracks. All of the Skynet equipment was coming to life. It was all active.

"Our drone is almost clear." John Henry said. "CamNet will fire the missile in three seconds from my 'mark'." John Henry said. "Everyone get ready to shut down."

"Mark." John Henry said. "Six seconds until detonation."

Four HK Tracks rolled up from their concealment and appeared above ground, two of them opened fire on the speeding truck. The other two searched for the drone that attacked them. They were all spinning in circles as they searched for targets.

Two of the hidden HK drones started to lift off. The third HK drone was a second behind them.

The Resistance Terminators all shut down. They all went into timed standby.

Something streaked across the sky toward the building.

There was a blinding flash, followed by the sound of a small explosion.

The three HK drones dropped back to the ground and the HK Tracks stopped moving.

The burning truck was disabled near the building. The HK Tracks decimated it as it passed by them. The truck served its purpose to get the last two HK Tracks online. Now they were all offline.

* * *

Savannah waited in the darkness. She could feel the vibrations through the cement walls and hear the faint explosion. She knew all the Metal was down. Hopefully the next blast would keep the Skynet Metal down and their Terminators would reboot shortly thereafter.

Savannah counted the seconds. Each seemed like an eternity. She soon heard the second small blast. She again counted the seconds until Cameron or Cammy should reboot and remove the cover of the irrigation cistern.

Savannah did not like being 'trapped' inside the confined space, but Cameron told her she needed to think about Vanna's baby inside of her. Cameron said she wanted her to stand down from operations as well, to better protect the growing embryo.

The seconds grew longer. It seemed it was taking too long. Fears of being buried alive began to creep into Savannah's mind. She needed to fight her fears and concentrate on helping their Terminators.

It was past time. Savannah began to worry. Maybe she'd terminated all of their group as well. Then it would all be her fault. She did tell Cameron the theory should have been tested first.

She was getting ready to put her back and shoulders against the lid to see if she could push it off that way. She knew she needed to get out of there and be ready to fight. She wondered if she would be all alone. It didn't matter; she needed to protect all of the Terminators. She checked her M4 and placed her upper back against the lid. She was just about to push.

A second later, there was a grating of cement and the cover was lifted off.

Cameron reached down and pulled Savannah out. Savannah quickly checked her gear and started out with Cameron. They were headed for the building.

"Right now only our people are moving." Cameron said. "The test will be if the Skynet machines reboot as well. We still have a time advantage over them if they do, we need to hurry."

Cameron and Savannah headed for the building. Cameron could see Savannah was a little off. She thought how the feeling of being trapped again, must have weighed on Savannah right now. Savannah said nothing and kept up with her.

"If there are Grays inside they will be unaffected." Cameron said. "I am sorry about making you go below ground. I wanted you to have some protection. There were enough EMP type blasts you were exposed to already at Serrano Point."

Cameron again thought of Savannah staying behind there, so the drone could carry her away, leaving Savannah to almost certain doom. Savannah's words brought Cameron back to – now.

"You lead and I will follow. I have your six covered." Savannah said.

Cameron saw even if Savannah was a little unsettled, she was still in the fight. She was ready for combat.

"If there is return fire, I want you to seek cover and wait for the rest of our group to come." Cameron said. "We don't even know if any of this will actually work."

"I said it was only a theory." Savannah said.

Savannah did not like their group being the test subjects.

* * *

John lost the feed from drone footage he was watching.

"Is the drone transmitting?" John asked.

"Yes, we lost coverage for a few seconds." John Henry said.

"Was the drone damaged?" John asked.

"No, the video feed was inactive along with all transmission from our drone for ten seconds." John Henry said.

"What about the large drone?" John asked.

"It was affected as well, for sixteen seconds." John Henry said.

John Henry wondered about that. That was unlike anything they'd encountered before. CamNet was not responding to his inquiries. CamNet only said everything was working now and to drop it. He would try and look into it at a later date. He did not want CamNet to lock him out now.

"What about the Skynet equipment?" John asked.

"It all appears inactive still. Our Terminators are all making sure the seven pieces of Skynet equipment outside remain deactivated." John Henry said. "Cameron and Savannah have entered the building. Our two drones have moved in for close support."

* * *

Gail and Sheila rebooted.

"It looks like we survived." Sheila said.

"We should be there helping Savannah. Cameron is endangering her again." Gail said. "I don't like being sidelined."

"It's my fault." Sheila said. "I'm sorry."

"Cameron can't keep doing this to Savannah." Gail said.

"You have it 'real bad' for her, don't you?" Sheila asked.

"There is nothing wrong with caring about someone." Gail said angrily.

"Relax." Sheila said. "I don't want you angry at me as well."

"Let's get this bird checked out and fired up." Gail said. "I want to be ready to go in an instant. I want this copter 'burning and turning'."

The two Metal girls checked over the helicopter and fired the turbine, the rotor soon started to turn. They were ready to lift off and provide an extraction if necessary.


	807. Stuck In Reverse

Chapter 807

** Stuck In Reverse **

* * *

Cameron led Savannah quickly toward the building. They passed two HK Tracks that were being deactivated and one HK drone that was already deactivated. The double EMP blast seemed to have worked so far in that regard.

Savannah was pleased to see all their Terminators functioning at one hundred percent. She was afraid her double EMP theory could have damaged all of them. CamNet assured her it would work. It looks like it did. The only machines that were inopreatable appeared to be the Skynet machines.

Cameron and Savannah crossed over the railroad siding, past the big door going into the building. They moved around to the side opposite of the spur track. That is where they decided they would make entry.

Cameron moved up to a door on the side of the building, Savannah followed her. Cameron kicked the door open with the bottom of her foot and it came off its hinges. It flew back and landed with a loud crash.

There was a burst of gunfire directed at the opening.

"Grays." Cameron said, not glancing back.

She kept moving forward.

Cameron dashed inside; a flurry of gunfire followed her. She moved quicker than the gunman expected.

On her way in, Cameron spotted another man frantically working on an HK Track. There was another prone figure lying next to it. It was most likely a Terminator.

It was evident those two Skynet machines were offline and out of the fight, at least for now. It was unknown how long that would last.

Another burst of gunfire was directed in Cameron's direction. She'd already moved and fired a single round from her new position before moving again. The man working on the HK Track joined the Terminator lying on the floor. A small bleeding hole was in his forehead, the back of his skull was - missing.

Savannah raised her M4 and prepared to follow. Cameron was only inside for two seconds so far. She saw another group of bullets strike where Cameron was at a second ago. Savannah moved inside. The bullets returned to her area. She was behind a heavy metal bench.

She heard the man curse. There was a metallic sound. Savannah popped up and fired half her magazine at where she'd seen the man as she entered. He was fumbling with a fresh magazine and tried to insert it upside down, in his haste and panic. She saw at least five rounds strike him. He went down instantly.

Cameron was across from Savannah, standing at the corner of two walls. Savannah saw Cameron sweep the room with her M4 and motioned for her to join her. Savannah cautiously moved to Cameron's position. She saw the HK Track and two figures lying next to it. She was unsure how many shots Cameron fired, she only saw one. It could have been more. The Gray fired off thirty rounds before she dropped him.

"Is there any other Metal?" Savannah asked quietly, indicating the two figures on the ground next to the HK Track.

"One, so far." Cameron whispered back. "The one with the blue shirt is Metal."

Savannah checked her Taser. It was ready to go.

Cameron moved through the building, as she searched for more targets. There were none. Savannah covered their six as they moved toward the two incapacitated Skynet machines.

They made it around to where the three figures and the HK Track were at. It was obvious the two Grays were dead. The Terminator and the HK Track were both there – unmoving. There was nothing apparent that they were about to become active either.

Cameron approached the Terminator. Savannah moved her position to have a clean shot at him with her Taser, as Cameron closed on him.

So far neither machine gave any indication it was about to reboot and come back online. The double punch EMP strike seemed to have paid off as it was intended.

Cameron removed his chip and started on the HK Track.

Savannah quickly changed her magazine, as Cameron worked.

"There are two Grays, one Terminator and one HK Track down inside the building." Cameron said.

"What is inside the boxcars?" John Henry asked.

"We are still searching the building." Cameron said.

Cameron was sure there were more Grays here inside the structure with them. There did not seem to be enough personnel here for the attack that they seemed to be expecting.

It sounded like a new threat was about to develop.

There was a clanking sound from where the two boxcars were at inside the building. Cameron pulled the power supply from the HK Track and they moved back the way they'd come.

"We have an active HK Track." Cameron said.

This was not what was planned. Something must have gone wrong or was different.

Cameron thought that maybe this HK Track was not active at the time of the double EMP bursts.

She was not even sure if it was an HK Track.

Maybe it was something worse to - dread.

* * *

"That sounds like bad news." John said.

"Use caution." John Henry said.

"You don't have a lot of firepower." John said. "Fallback and wait until more of the team arrives. There are a few LAW rockets out there."

"I want the threat neutralized now." Cameron said. "I don't want to wait."

"Are you sure there is only one HK Track?" John asked.

"Make sure it is not an HK Tread." John Henry said. "Do you have a visual on it?"

"It is still inside the boxcar." Cameron said. "I have not been able to look yet. I heard noise inside but nothing is happening."

"Is it a double or single door boxcar?" John Henry asked.

"Double door. Both doors are open. There is a loading dock with a ramp on it that goes into the boxcar. It can to come out of the boxcar at any time." Cameron said. "I need a LAW rocket."

"I have one." Hanna said. "I am coming now."

"Cameron, fallback." John said. "We will call in a drone strike."

"Let me see what is inside first." Cameron said.

* * *

"I want to move the Iroquois closer." Gail said.

"If that is an HK Tread, and it gets out, we would be in danger." Sheila said. "The two drones will handle it."

"What about Savannah and Cameron?" Gail asked. "They are inside with it."

"They are both very resourceful." Sheila said.

Gail was very worried about the peril Savannah was in right now. She hoped she did not start to glitch. It was bothering her a lot.

* * *

Cameron was sure there were more Grays inside with them.

"Savannah, I am not sure all the Grays are down." Cameron said.

"Do you think that is a Gray inside of an HK Tread?" Savannah asked. "If it was shut down at the time of the EMP blasts, it will have been unaffected by them. It could be operating on its own."

"It may have been offline for the first blast, but started to power up when the second blast occurred." Cameron said. "I need to see what it is."

All Cameron could determine so far was there was something with tracks inside the boxcar and it hadn't emerged yet.

"I am not sure why it is not coming out." Cameron said. "It may be damaged."

There was some more clanking and the entire boxcar shook, slowly at first, then violently. There was a lot of metal on metal noise every few seconds.

Cameron thought to shake the boxcar like that, it must be something big. It was most likely an HK Tread.

"It's stuck." Cameron said. "I think it is damaged. It seems – confused."

Cameron approached along the side of the boxcar. She would be able to duck underneath it, in an instant. That would give her some cover.

Cameron quickly looked inside the boxcar at the corner of the door opening.

It was an HK Tread. It was facing her and it was ready to roll out. Instead, it was trying to move backwards. It clanked against the end of the boxcar, shaking it violently again. Cameron watched the metal on metal contact between the HK Tread's tracks and the steel end of the boxcar. A shower of sparks flew in all directions.

Savannah moved down and checked the other boxcar.

"It's clear." Savannah said. "This one is empty."

"There is an HK Tread in this boxcar." Cameron said. "It is stuck."

"It might be a Gray inside who does not know how to operate it." Savannah said. "I know when Vanna and Jesse both first tried to operate one; they both got stuck in reverse."

"Maybe." Cameron said. "At some point he is going to figure it out. It is armed."

"Does anyone have a 'sticky shocker'?" Savannah asked.

No one did. This operation was unplanned for them.

"Let me see if I can use my Taser on it." Savannah said.

She moved up to the door of the boxcar.

"If I can get it offline, you can disable it." Savannah said.

Cameron was afraid at some point the autonomous control capability would kick in. Maybe the Gray trying to manually operate it was overriding that function right now.

"I am not sure how it is operating, but unable to become autonomous." Cameron said. "We don't know for sure a Gray is inside."

Savannah went to climb in, Cameron stopped her.

"I will do it." Cameron said. "Let me have your Taser as well. I don't know how much juice I can pump into this thing. There may be Metal inside as well. They could both be damaged. They could both be operational."

Cameron knew if she was in close, the HK Tread's weapons were useless. Then again, in the confined space of the interior of the boxcar, there could be a lot of shrapnel and ricochets.

Cameron hopped up inside the boxcar and quickly headed toward the HK Tread. She hoped no weapons would fire until she was in too close to be targeted.

* * *

John was aware of the danger Cameron and Savannah were in right now.

"I want Gail back in the manned drone." John said.

"I have informed CamNet." John Henry said.

"If this was a set up for us, there should be more Gray ground troops involved." John said. "Not three or four people."

"That would make sense." John Henry said. "I am watching for reinforcements on the way or HK drones in the air. So far there is nothing showing."

John was sure there should be more people. Something was off here.

* * *

Savannah was looking around as Cameron entered the boxcar and she was thinking about it as well. Where was the opposition at? It was almost as if they were being drawn in to this location.

"John Henry, can you have a drone scan for people on the ground around here other than our group?" Savannah asked. "What is the ETA of more of our drones?"

"John is thinking the same thing." John Henry said. "There should be more Grays or Metal."

"If this was a 'set-up' for us, it is hard to believe it was all automated." Savannah said.

"In the future most are." John Henry said. "The Grays usually only carry out support roles and menial tasks."

"I have been to a couple of those futures." Savannah said. "This isn't the future."

"No, it is not." John Henry said.

"What is the ETA of more of our drones?" Savannah asked again.

"There are more on the way. Two will be there in seven minutes" John Henry said. "There will be two more in twelve minutes."

Savannah moved up and checked on Cameron, her M4 was at the ready.

"Get one or two on long range patrol for hostile HK drones." Savannah said. "Increase the search parameters to double whatever you are doing. Watch for HK drones hugging the ground."

"Do you have anything solid?" John asked.

"No." Savannah said. "I am getting the feeling this is not over yet and the main event hasn't even started."

"I feel it too." John said.

"I guess we are on the same page." Savannah said.

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Cameron said. "It is - the future.


	808. Will Do

Chapter 808

** Will Do **

* * *

Gail made it known that she wanted to get back into the large drone and make it the manned drone again. She wanted to be better able to back up Savannah and the others. She was not sure why she needed to exit the manned drone in the first place.

"Gail, the large drone is coming back to pick you up." John said.

"Thank you, John." Gail said. "I appreciate that."

Sheila could see right away that Gail perked up with that news.

"You look happy, love." Sheila said.

"I am." Gail said.

"You normally look like you want to snap someone's neck." Sheila said.

"That is how I look. My programming is not as advanced as the others, even yours. I don't have the advance 'Neural Interface' like you do." Gail said. "I want to do this. I want to be able to assist better than I have."

Sheila and Gail could hear the large drone approaching.

"Be careful with your - desires." Sheila said. "I share your base program. That is from 'You' to YOU, saying it. I know how one can get caught up in these things."

Gail was aware she was hopelessly in love with Savannah.

"I think we both know it is too late for that." Gail said.

"I am afraid WE do." Sheila said. "Don't get yourself in a 'fix' like I've done. I have Cameron looking at me with a score to settle."

Sheila was pretty sure Cameron was not done with her yet.

The Iroquois was still running. It was ready to lift off for a quick extraction.

"Are you going to keep this thing running?" Gail asked.

"I'll see what the boss man wants." Sheila said.

Gail and Sheila looked over as they heard the large drone approach. It was coming in fast. They figured that was CamNet showing off.

Gail climbed out of the Iroquois and onto the large drone as soon as it landed. She climbed inside of it and quickly checked everything over. It was now the manned drone again. Gail lifted off and began a recon of the area.

"John, what do you want me to do with the helicopter?" Sheila asked. "It is running. We got it ready, in case we needed a quick extraction."

"We may still need that. Keep it running and be ready to go." John said. "Savannah and I both think there is more at play here."

Sheila checked all her instruments again. Everything looked normal. She kept her hand on the throttle, ready to kick up the power. She could be airborne in seconds.

"Keep me posted." Sheila said.

"Will do." John said. "We don't know what else will develop yet."

* * *

Savannah held her M4 at the ready. She looked around the layout of the building. Everything looked the same as it did before. She peeked in at Cameron again.

Cameron was on the HK Tread. She looked over as Savannah peeked in.

"I've Tasered the HK Tread and disconnected the power supply." Cameron said.

"What about the door to it and whatever is inside?" Savannah asked.

Cameron climbed off the HK Tread. She moved over to Savannah and handed her Taser back to her.

"I didn't need to use it." Cameron said.

"Thanks." Savannah said. "Are you going to try and open the door?"

"Yes." Cameron said, as she winked at Savannah. "We will burn the HK Tread in the boxcar. I saw some diesel fuel, let me get it. It is in the far corner, you can help me carry it back. If that doesn't work, there is a LAW rocket on the way. We should be back in three minutes."

Cameron hopped out of the boxcar and moved past the doorway. As soon as she did, she went underneath the boxcar and brought Savannah with her.

Cameron didn't say anything but indicated what she was trying to do. It was a sucker play for whoever was inside the HK Tread. Cameron wanted them to hear what she said and for how long she would be gone.

Savannah's M4 was ready and Cameron's Taser was out.

They were hoping the prospect of being roasted alive inside the now inopreatable HK Tread, would make the occupant try to make a break for it. That might work if they thought the coast was clear. Cameron indicated they would be gone for three minutes. That was why Cameron mentioned the diesel fuel on the far side of the building.

Savannah and Cameron waited in silence under the boxcar.

* * *

"We now have ringed and overlapping drone coverage over a twenty mile diameter." John Henry said. "I am not picking anything up that shouldn't be where it is."

"Keep our guard up." John said. "Savannah and I are thinking the same thing, that there is more to this."

"Do you still want Sheila to keep the helicopter running?" John Henry asked.

"Maybe we should save the fuel." John said.

John Henry relayed the information.

John wondered if Gail noticed anything that seemed off or out of place.

"Gail, how are you reading things?" John asked.

"I see nothing out of the ordinary." Gail said. "Other than some road traffic on the main highway in the distance. There is not much else moving. I see a freight train headed this way. It will pass through the location we are operating at."

Two voices spoke as one, from different locations.

"That's it." Savannah said.

"That's it." John said

"That is the Trojan Horse." Savannah said.

"I agree." John said. "What kind of freight cars?"

"How far away is it?" Savannah asked.

"It is a mixed freight. It is four miles out. It is arriving from the north." Gail said.

"How many boxcars are there?" Savannah asked.

"Twenty-four." Gail said. "Most are container cars. There are several hopper cars, with a few lumber cars."

"What about tank cars?" Savannah asked.

"There is a group of them at the back." Gail said.

"How many?" John asked.

"There are six tank cars." Gail said. "There are two large hopper cars in the middle of them. There are three tank cars on each side of the hopper cars."

"I need to know what the tank cars are carrying as well as the hopper cars. They are usually marked on the outside." John Henry said.

"I read diesel fuel and gasoline on the tank cars." Gail said. "There is fertilizer in the large hopper cars."

* * *

Young Allison was watching the events unfold. Alarm bells were going off in her head.

'CamNet, what kind of fertilizer is it?' Young Allison typed.

'Ammonium Nitrate.' CamNet responded.

"What is it?" Allison asked. "Why does it matter?"

Allison did not see why fertilizer would matter to anyone.

"It is a bomb." Young Allison said. "Fertilizer and fuel were the main compounds that were used as a bomb to blow up a Federal Building in Oklahoma. I studied this two weeks ago."

'CamNet, the train is a giant bomb. Alert everyone. They need to withdraw.' Young Allison typed.

"What can we do?" Allison asked. "I'm calling John."

"They have been alerted." Young Allison said. "I have passed the warning on to CamNet."

Young Allison was confidant that CamNet could send the information to everyone the quickest.

* * *

"CamNet has informed me that the train itself is a gigantic bomb." John Henry said.

"I want everyone out." John said. "Sheila, lift off for emergency extraction."

"That's a 'good call'." John Henry said

"I'm up." Sheila responded. "My ETA is three minutes."

"I can attack the train now." Gail said. "I will have to use the minigun. I only have air to air missiles left."

"You should have one more air to ground missile." John Henry said.

"It is no longer on the large drone." Gail said.

There was no indication what happened to it.

"Get another drone there." John said.

"They are all on recon. I have recalled two." John Henry said. "They are on the way."

"We need to worry about the locomotive crew." John said. "They would be unknowing in all of this."

"Gail, pick me up." Ally said. "I will uncouple the cars if you let me off on top the train. The locomotive will pull ahead of them if we close the angle cock on the air line, once I pull the pin to uncouple them."

"That is too risky." John said.

"I have it covered." Gail said. "I will protect Savannah."

* * *

The message from CamNet was a game changer. This was the sucker play that Savannah feared. This time they were the suckers for taking the bait.

"Cameron we need to withdraw." Savannah said. "You heard."

"We aren't done here yet." Cameron said. "You go."

"I won't leave you." Savannah said. "We will both stay."

Another minute passed.

There was a metallic noise, followed by the sound of footsteps on the floor of the boxcar above them.

Savannah readied her M4 and Cameron readied her Taser.

From underneath the boxcar Savannah and Cameron waited.

This sucker play for the Gray or Terminator, took longer to play out than they anticipated. Now time was running out for all of them.

* * *

Sheila lifted the Huey off for all it was worth and rushed to the extraction site. She arrived quicker than anticipated.

"I am coming in hot." Sheila said. "I don't see everyone. It looks there are three of the team missing."

"Everyone is here except Cammy, Cameron and Savannah." Ally said.

"Everyone get on board." John said. "Sheila, be ready to go. If I say to leave, you do it, no hesitation or questions. You will do it immediately."

"I will." Sheila said.

"We are all in." Anna said. "Move closer to the building. We have a better chance of them being able to get on board."

"Negative." John said. "There are still Grays or Metal in there with Cameron and Savannah. I am not going to risk all of you."

"And Cammy too." Hanna said "She took the LAW rocket from me to bring to them."

"Sheila, be ready to move." John said. "The good of the many, comes before the good of the few."

"The blast radius of the Ammonium Nitrate in that volume will be very large." John Henry said. "The rail cars themselves with be turned into thousands of pounds of deadly flying shrapnel. The concussive effects and shock wave will most likely bring down the building."

"That endangers the Huey too." John said.

"The train is closing." John Henry said.

"Let's see what Gail can do.…" John said.

John was unsure what she was up to. He hoped it was not going to be a terminal act.

* * *

Cameron and Savannah listened to the cautious footsteps on the floor of the boxcar above them. The footsteps above them slowed and stopped. They figured the target was peeking around the open boxcar door to see if it was clear to make a break for it.

The figure moved from the boxcar to the dock.

Cameron lifted her Taser.

The figure jumped down between the boxcar and the dock, as someone entered the building. Cameron was directly in back of him.

The figure never looked under the boxcar as the new threat was across the room. He raised a pistol, to shoot at whoever entered.

Savannah looked and saw it was Cammy with the LAW rocket.

Cammy looked around wondering where they were at. She brought her M4 up as she crouched down and swept the room for targets.

It was clear to her that there were still active targets in here. Savannah and Cameron must be in too close to speak. She wondered if that meant there was Metal in here.

* * *

John watched as the manned drone closed on the rear of the train. The closer it moved, the less he could see.

"We are losing the view from Gail." John said. "She must be right on top of the train."

"She has dropped down to the deck." John Henry said.

"The feed is off or blocked." John said. "I can only see a blur."

"The manned drone is still operating." John Henry said. "It is in real close to the train."

"How soon until another drone arrives?" John asked.

"We have footage from another drone coming in now." John Henry said. "It has acquired the train."

John looked at the feed in amazement. He knew Cameron was a bad influence on the other Terminators. This looked like a stunt she would pull. It was bold and looked risky. Maybe that is what it took sometimes to get the job done.

"Now - that is just insane." John said, as he viewed the new drone footage of the train and what was happening on top it.


	809. Good But Risky

Chapter 809

** Good But Risky **

* * *

The Gray looked carefully around the corner of the boxcar door and saw no one. He moved to the dock. He'd spotted someone entering the building. It looked like a female. He quickly dropped down to the ground level behind the raised dock. He was now between the boxcar and the dock.

The Gray took aim at Cammy with the pistol he held.

Much to his surprise, he was grabbed from behind.

Cameron reached out and grabbed him. His pistol fired a wild shot. She drug him under the boxcar, as she knocked his gun away.

Cameron pulled him to the ground and started choking him.

"We need to go." Savannah said. "Finish it."

Cammy arrived with the LAW rocket. She looked inside the boxcar.

"I guess you don't need this now." Cammy said. "We need to go. Time is running out. We need to get away from the bomb that is approaching."

"I want some answers first." Cameron said.

John Henry was calling for them to hurry up and make the rendezvous with the helicopter.

Savannah was aware the time was limited. The longer they stayed there, the more they endangered the others. It was time to make a decision.

"John Henry, they are going to have to leave without us." Savannah said. "We are endangering them. Send them away now."

"You need to leave, there is a giant bomb attached to the approaching train." John Henry said.

"I want them to get to a safer location immediately. Tell John to order them away." Savannah said. "NOW."

Savannah was going to do it herself if John hesitated. She was trying to respect the chain of command. She may have to 'order' them away anyway. They might not want to comply with John's order to abandon them. Her order should carry enough weight to make it happen if it became necessary.

* * *

Gail looked at the train as she close on it with the manned drone. She looked at what options were available to her, other than attacking the rear of the train herself. She was prepared to do so if necessary.

Gail piloted the manned drone directly over the train. She decided to turn control of the drone over to CamNet. She opened the canopy, and climbed out on the superstructure. She jumped onto the moving train. She landed on the tank car closest to the last lumber car on the train.

"It's wired." Gail said. "This thing is rigged to explode."

"Use caution, Gail." John said. "Sheila, go. Take off. Move away now. Savannah said to leave them and get to safety."

"We're off." Sheila said.

"I will uncouple the last eight cars now." Gail said. "The 'rear end device' was 'jury rigged' on the lumber car that the tank cars are behind. It is sending out looped data. Someone was trying to pull a fast one. The last eight cars were not a scheduled part of this train."

Gail climbed down off the tank car onto the coupler drawbar housing. She moved across the gap to the lumber car. She closed the air line angle cock on the rear of the lumber car. She reached over and lifted the coupler lift bar that uncouples the freight cars. The knuckle released on the coupler and a gap appeared between the cars, the air hoses stretched, as the gap grew and the 'glad hands' separated with a pop of air. The air brakes on the tank and hopper cars did what they were designed to do and automatically applied once the air line was disconnected. The train pulled ahead from the rapidly slowing tank and hopper cars. Gail properly attached the rear end device to the back of the lumber car.

Gail climbed up to the top of the lumber car. The large drone moved in close to her and she jumped the short distance onto it. She moved across the superstructure and got back into the cockpit. The canopy closed as she gained altitude and distance from the 'rail car bomb'. It was rapidly slowing.

"The cars will stop one mile from the area where our people are at." Gail said. "They should be safe from any blast at that distance."

"That was a good, but risky move." John said.

"I needed to protect Savannah." Gail said, then added. "I needed to protect the others too."

"Get back up to altitude for now, and watch over the Huey." John said. "That has all but three of our team on it and it is a precious load."

"I'm on it." Gail said.

* * *

John Henry decided to take over control of that entire area of the rail line. He did that as soon as Gail reported the bomb on the train.

"I have taken control of the CTC operations, the Centralized Traffic Control, for the rail line." John Henry said. "I have red flagged all rail travel in both directions headed there. Only the train that the cars were separated from has a green light to clear the area."

"Gail said the cars were wired." John said.

"I am going over the footage now." John Henry said. "I have every type of transmission signal but our own, blocked or jammed. If it is command detonated, they will be unable to do so."

"Could there be a proximity device to trigger the explosion?" John asked.

"It is a possibility." John Henry said.

"I need to have someone go to the rail cars and see if they can disarm them." John said.

"You know who will go." John Henry said. "You need to order someone else to go, before she can."

"We still need to get them out of the building first." John said.

John and John Henry were both afraid that Cameron would approach the giant bomb herself and attempt to disarm it. What was worse, was that they figured Savannah would go with her.

He did not want to order anyone to do the risky job. He decided to ask for a volunteer.

* * *

"John, I've moved the team back to my previous location." Sheila said. "What do you want us to do next? We need to do something. We can't just sit here and cower. I am going to go back for Cameron's team as soon as everyone gets off. I'm not leaving them behind."

"You are not to return." John said.

"No one likes leaving Cameron, Cammy and Savannah behind. Especially when Savannah sent us away herself, so we would not be in danger." Hanna said. "What about the rail cars?"

"Gail said they were wired to explode." John said. "We are blocking all transmission signals. I will need a volunteer to remove the explosive charges."

Everyone volunteered at the same time.

"I only want one person." John said. "This may end in a massive detonation."

Everyone again volunteered at the same time.

It did not surprise John one bit.

* * *

Savannah did not want Cameron to waste anymore time with the Gray.

"He's not talking." Savannah said. "End this. We need to go."

Cameron was choking the Gray trying to get answers.

"Cammy, I want you away from here." Savannah said.

"They need someone to diffuse the detonators on the rail cars." Cammy said. "I will go do that."

Savannah pointed her M4 at the Gray and was getting ready to shoot him.

"Cameron, move back, please." Savannah said.

Cameron saw what was about to happen because she did not listen to Savannah earlier.

Cameron snapped the Gray's neck.

"I will go and diffuse the bomb myself." Cameron said. "Cammy, you will take Savannah away from here. Get her a safe distance away. Keep the building between you and the tank cars. It should block some of the shrapnel before it collapses."

"Cameron…." Savannah said. "I will go with you."

"No." Cameron said.

Savannah was not going to leave Cameron.

"I need to know what to do in case there is a similar situation in the future." Savannah said. "I want to learn. I want to be with you - in case…."

"Negative on the - tutorial." John said. "It is too risky for both of you."

"John, Cameron and I are going." Savannah said. "You need to get started with the collection of the HK equipment here soon. Organize that while we defuse the threat. Get everyone ready to go."

"Savannah…." John started.

"This is my function, John." Savannah said. "I will make sure Cameron is returned to you."

"The rail cars are just over a mile away from you." John said.

"We are moving out now." Savannah said.

"Thanks, Savannah." Cameron said. "I didn't want to have to deal with John arguing with me. Cammy give this area another inspection, and stay alert for Grays or Metal."

Savannah handed Cammy her Taser.

"What about you?" Cammy asked.

"I have a better weapon." Savannah said, as she indicated Cameron.

Cameron and Savannah headed out toward the deadly railcars.

Cameron matched Savannah's speed as they ran toward the rail cars. She was providing Savannah with pointers on what would have to be done and how. There would need to be a visual component to the instruction, once they arrived.

* * *

"Cameron is dragging Savannah with her to the rail cars." Holly said. "We all volunteered to go. That is a dangerous assignment. It may not end well."

"You know, that is how it always is, love." Sheila said.

"She is not out as much as we are." Ally said about Holly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hanna asked, sticking up for Holly. "We will do any assignment we are asked to do."

"Maybe we should switch jobs." Sheila said.

"Don't start." Ally warned Sheila. "You're in it deep enough - already."

"Everyone needs to chill." Anna said, as she indicated the male Terminators. "We have 'gentlemen' present."

Anna did not want a 'hissy fight' with the female Terminators in front of the male Terminators.

"John, we need to return to the target site and start the equipment recovery." Holly said.

"Not yet." John said. "As for your other – discussion, I don't like a lot of things, but that is how they are."

* * *

Cameron and Savannah approached the rail cars.

Savannah saw how large the tank cars were up close. It was clear each one carried thousands of gallons of explosive fuel. The real kicker was what was in the hopper cars.

"I would say be careful and stay back, but with this much explosive potential, it is not going to matter." Cameron said. This will devastate a gigantic area and probably produce a crater many feet deep."

"Tell me everything you are doing and why." Savannah said. "I need to learn this too. You already told me, now show me."

"I need to find the receiver-transmitter module and destroy it." Cameron said. "Then we will remove the detonators and finally the explosives. We need to make sure nothing is booby trapped as well. There is a strong chance it is going to be."

"As soon as you get the receiver module removed, we can use more help here." Savannah said. "We should separate the hopper cars with the fertilizer, from the diesel and gasoline tank cars."

"I think I can help with that." John Henry said. "There is a set of helper locomotives eleven miles up the rail line. They operate by remote control with the lead locomotives when they operate. I can send them my signal to do as we want."

"If they are in a siding, won't that damage the switch when you run them through it?" Savannah asked. "Or have you taken control of the entire system?"

"I have control of the Centralized Traffic Control, or CTC." John Henry said. "The locomotives are on their way."

"As soon as I kill the receiver, I want the rest of the Skynet equipment loaded back in the two boxcars and we will use the locomotives to take them away." Cameron said. "I want to leave the two hopper cars inside the building wired up as a - surprise."

"I thought you didn't like surprises." John said.

"I don't" Cameron said. "The Skynet forces will like them even less, when they find it."

"Someone is coming." Savannah said.

"It's Cammy." Cameron said.

"She listens as well as you do." Savannah said.

Savannah knew there was very little difference between Cammy and Cameron other than her primary directives. Cammy was free from the faulty and conflicting programming that Cameron possessed. Cammy was free to do as she desired.

"You can always 'order' her." Cameron said.

"I choose not to use that privilege and power, unless I HAVE to." Savannah said. "I take my actions very seriously. I try to think how they will affect others. I will never expect anyone to do something I won't do myself, unless it is physically impossible for me to do so. I would never punish anyone of our group with punishment I would not be willing to endure myself, machine or otherwise."

Savannah wanted to get a remark about what Cameron wanted to do to Sheila in there too and she did.

"Those are only SOME of the reasons why you are the 'Chosen One'." Cameron said.

Savannah was not so sure about that. She was standing next to a giant bomb that could explode if they pulled the wrong wires out or in the wrong order. The three of them would be totally obliterated in an instant.


	810. Diesel Electric

Chapter 810

** Diesel Electric **

* * *

Cameron showed Savannah how to diffuse the bomb.

"Show me what to do and tell me what to do. Make sure I know what to watch out for." Savannah said. "Tell me before I mess something up."

"You must be very cautious." Cameron said. "You can do this."

Cameron carefully showed Savannah how to disarm the bombs. There was a radio receiver and a cell phone receiver to trigger the detonators, and there were two sets of them. Both sets were booby trapped as well. With all communications cut, the booby traps became the 'fail-safe'.

"I am going to have to be really careful, if I ever try this on my own." Savannah said. "I need to know because I may have to do it one day, or set one."

"You will prevail, like you do in everything." Cameron said. "I will use these devices, after I modify them, to teach Young Allison as well."

Cameron would render everything inert before she practiced with Young Allison. She wanted the girls to know how to do this. It was more likely they would be setting one up in the future, rather than disarming one.

"Can we get some help now to remove the explosives from the tank cars?" Savannah asked. "The girls all wanted to help."

"Sheila is on her way. I already sent her a message." Cameron said. "I can hear her now."

Savannah could soon hear it too. The UH-1 was nearing. Sheila was still the pilot.

There was something that was troubling Savannah. She wanted to address it while they were off alone from everyone.

"Cameron, I don't want you to punish Sheila for what she did earlier." Savannah said. "I am serious about taking her punishment. I told you why."

"I could never hurt you, Savannah." Cameron said. "I would rather be terminated first."

The UH-1 was thundering toward them.

Savannah was not sure Cameron would not pursue this at a later date. It was a 'Metal thing' to finish a task.

"Promise me." Savannah said.

Cameron could see this was becoming an 'issue' between Savannah and her.

"The matter is dropped." Cameron said. "I promise, Savannah."

Savannah gave Cameron a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Savannah said.

The UH-1 landed and everyone hopped out and started to remove the explosives.

There was a truck that was approaching them as well. Sheila let Steve's team off on the way there with the girls, so they could bring the other truck up. They would carry the explosives back to the building, so Cameron could rig her - surprise.

The truck left and everyone including Cammy boarded the UH-1. They flew back to the site of the operation, to start the recovery of HK equipment.

That left Cameron and Savannah with the railcars. The explosives were already removed. The immediate threat was gone. There were still all the ingredients of a fertilizer-fuel bomb to deal with.

"Let me teach you some basic railroading principles and safety measures." Cameron said. "The locomotives will be here soon. You must be very careful with your hands and pay attention around you."

Cameron showed Savannah how the couplers worked, as well as the air lines, for the brakes.

"This is dangerous work." Savannah said. "Having to open the knuckle could prove costly to someone's hand if the cars are moved too quickly, before one is ready. Then you need to move down to hook the air line. If there was a sudden movement of the rail car, it would run over you. This is a risky job."

Cameron was aware that the nature of the railroad job and how it needed to be done was basically unchanged for about a hundred and thirty years. Radios replaced hand signals and lanterns over the years. The other work was still 'hands on' between the cars.

"What we do isn't exactly safe." Cameron said. "We will use similar terminology as we do with the helicopter controls, when we switch the cars out. We will say, 'are you ready' and answer, 'I am ready'. We will both know the other is paying attention and things are happening safely."

Savannah did not see anything safe about being a brakeman or switchman. She would do everything Cameron told her to avoid any accidents.

They could see a headlight in the distance. The beam shimmered along the shiny rails as the locomotives approached.

The ground began to shake a little as the two powerful locomotives arrived. The idle throb sound of the engines was thunderous. John Henry was controlling them from the Command Center. There was an on-board camera and there was drone footage from overhead for him to judge and guide things by.

Cameron opened the knuckle on the rear tank car and on the lead locomotive.

Savannah and Cameron went up the steps, and in through the nose door of the locomotive.

Savannah was impressed with the shear size of the locomotive. Everything about it radiated strength and power. It was very impressive.

"This thing is gigantic." Savannah said. "How big is that engine?"

"It is seven hundred and ten cubic inches – per cylinder. There are sixteen cylinders in the engine." Cameron said. "The engine produces over four thousand horsepower and can run for weeks on end."

"Wow!" Savannah said.

Cameron smiled at Savannah.

"It is a machine." Cameron said. "Like me."

"You may both be machines, but it is not 'like you'." Savannah said. "Nobody is."

Cameron was sure Cammy was like her. She didn't mention it.

"The last locomotive I operated was much more complicated than this." Cameron said. "It was a steam locomotive. I wrecked it."

Savannah was impressed what Cameron did that day, even if she was confused about herself and who she was. She was even confused about 'what' she was at that time. Even 'zoned out', she used her natural Terminator abilities to save a lot of people she did not know. Cameron could have chosen to save herself, but acted to help save others she did not even know. That was a level of care and concern that Cameron was not constructed with.

"You saved a lot of lives and injuries that day." Savannah said. "I have studied the report."

Cameron didn't want to talk any more about it. She did not like when that happened to her, when she forgot who she was. She decided to move ahead with the training.

"This is fairly simple. It is a diesel-electric locomotive. There is a diesel engine which turns an alternator. The alternator makes electricity which is fed to the electric traction motors on the axles." Cameron said. "You have a throttle, a reverser or direction selector. There is a locomotive brake, which is what we will use, a dynamic brake, which uses the traction motors to slow the train on a downgrade and a train brake. We won't be using the last two for our switching.

"So a diesel-electric locomotive, is basically a mobile power plant." Savannah said.

Cameron tilted her head slightly.

"Correct." Cameron said.

Cameron sat in the engineer's seat and moved the throttle. The throaty roar increased slightly and the locomotive moved forward slowly. There was a loud clang and slight jolt, as the couplers locked together.

"That is how we move the locomotive." Cameron said. "I will show you how to connect the air line again."

Savannah followed Cameron out of the nose door of the locomotive.

Cameron went down and connected the air line. They needed to pump up the air supply to release the brakes. Savannah stood on the front platform and watched her.

The air compressor could be heard working in the back of the engine compartment.

Cameron and Savannah went back into the cab.

"You take it now." Cameron said. "The couplers are going to bunch together in the drawbar housing as we push. There will be a lot of metal clanging and small jolts. That is normal. You are compressing the slack between the couplers. Take it slow. The liquid in the tank cars will tend to slosh back and forth too."

Savannah released the locomotive brake and moved the throttle slightly. The locomotive moved ahead with a multitude of clangs and jolts, then stopped.

"You have the full weight of the cars now, the slack is all gone." Cameron said. "Give it some more power, just a little bit."

Savannah moved the throttle another 'notch' and everything started to move slowly forward.

"We are going to move the set of tank cars with diesel fuel past the switch that runs into the facility. We will cut them off and back up past the switch." Cameron said. "I will open the switch and you will move forward so the two hopper cars, go past the switch onto the spur track. I will uncouple them or 'cut them off'."

"OK." Savannah said.

"You will then back out. I will throw the switch and you will proceed slowly forward and couple the second set of tank cars with the first set of tank cars. I will call the distance for you as you move the tank cars forward. I will hook up the air line between the tank cars and walk back to the locomotive. I will then uncouple the locomotive from the tank cars. You will back past the switch. After I throw it, you will move forward slowly and couple with the hopper cars on the spur track."

"OK." Savannah said. "Then what?"

"We wait until they get the boxcars loaded. When the big door opens, you will move slowly forward with the two hopper cars and couple with the two boxcars. I will call the distance for you."

"OK. I know what to do." Savannah said. "Then I will wait for your signal, back out past the switch with the two hopper cars and the two boxcars, you will throw the switch. I will then move forward to the tank cars, you will call the distance. We will couple, and you will connect the airlines. Then you will uncouple the two boxcars cars from the hopper cars. I will back past the switch, you will throw it and I will move the two hopper cars onto the spurn track and then into the building. You will call the distance. You will uncouple them from the locomotives and I back out past the switch, you will throw it and I will move ahead to the boxcars. We will couple and you will connect the airline."

"That's it." Cameron said.

"That sounds simple enough." Savannah said. "I need to get the 'feel' of things and the responsiveness of the locomotives."

"Watch your speed, especially when we are making the final spot with the hopper cars." Cameron said. "We don't want them shoved through the back wall."

Savannah wondered if that alone could set off the fertilizer to explode. She did not intend to find out.

"OK." Savannah said. "I'm ready."

Savannah did everything as Cameron instructed her. The boxcars were soon loaded and everything was switched into place.

Steve's team would take the short train away on a route John Henry cleared for them, as he restored all the rail traffic back into normal operation.

Cameron rigged the explosives to the two hopper cars and the building itself. Savannah watched and assisted her as she did it. Cameron allowed her to rig the second hopper car herself.

Once the booby trap was set, they headed for the helicopter.

Savannah and Cameron checked over the helicopter. They along with the Metal girls boarded the UH-I when they were done.

Savannah climbed into the copilot's seat.

Cameron climbed into the pilot's seat.

"Go ahead and start it." Cameron said.

Savannah checked the instruments and fired the turbine.

"Do you want to take us home?" Cameron asked. "You can fly."

"I will." Savannah said.

"You must be tired." Cameron said. "You got it?"

"I got it." Savannah said. "I will be OK. I will manage. I am fine."

Savannah put on her night vision. It'd been dark for several hours already.

"I want everyone to help watch for any danger around us." Savannah said.

Savannah checked everything again. She looked around and looked up. She took off.

"Gail will be in formation off to the port side." Cameron said. "We will have a drone in front and in back of us at altitude. The others went with the train."

Savannah looked forward to getting back to the Young residence. She _was_ tired and hungry, but she never said a word. In the future, both things could be a daily occurrence. Vanna, Allison and Jesse endured worse hardships. A few minor ones would not hurt her.


	811. Fishing

Chapter 811

** Fishing **

* * *

John wanted to know where everything ended up at from the last raid.

"The boxcars are unloaded, the locomotives and two boxcars have been returned to the rail yard." John Henry said.

"What about the tank cars?" John asked.

"They were rerouted to go into Mexico. Once they are across the border, the local inhabitants will loot all the diesel and gasoline before they reach the first rail yard." John Henry said.

"Were you able to make it all seem like it was legit?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "No one is the wiser."

"Are you sure none of this was tracked?" John asked.

"As sure as we ever are." John Henry said. "We took in a lot of HK equipment yesterday. It is all being gone over at secure remote locations."

"Is Cameron checking it all out personally?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "I even considered going myself. They need a lot of help to process everything. Everyone is in on it right now."

"Is Savannah with Cameron?" John asked.

"No, she is at the Young Residence." John Henry said.

"Is Cammy with her?" John asked.

"No, Cammy went with Cameron and Ally." John Henry said.

"Maybe she will need a ride back." John said. "I could check out the inspection Cameron is doing, and then bring Savannah back."

John Henry was sure what John was thinking about doing with Savannah. It was what Cameron said she wanted. He was not going to interfere. Savannah indicated she was ready for the – adventure.

John thought about it for a little while. Savannah was there to see Allison.

"Maybe not, there may be others there Savannah wanted to – see." John said.

"I didn't want to mention that." John Henry said. "Savannah is very – independent."

John Henry knew John would only ever be able to touch Savannah, if she allowed it.

* * *

Savannah opened her eyes. There was a beautiful smiling face looking at her, sitting next to her. It was the face of an angel. Savannah felt her heartbeat a tad faster. It looked like - Cameron.

"Hello, Allison." Savannah said.

"Hi, Savannah." Young Allison said. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No." Savannah said. "I am usually up by now. I'm sorry I did not get up earlier."

"You were tired." Young Allison said. "You experienced a very long day."

Savannah was aware Young Allison was holding her hand.

"How long have you been here?" Savannah asked.

"For about half of an hour." Young Allison said. "You looked so peaceful. Your face is so pretty, even when you are asleep."

"Thanks, so is yours." Savannah said. "I will clean up and fix myself up a little."

"I like you without makeup. You are beautiful without it." Young Allison said. "If we go swimming, you won't need any anyway."

"Let me talk to Cameron and find out what's happening first." Savannah said.

"She left with Cammy and Ally earlier." Young Allison said. "She told me not to disturb you."

Savannah sat up. She was instantly alert and instantly alarmed.

"Is everything OK?" Savannah asked. "I need to check."

Savannah checked her phone. There was nothing of relevance.

"You also need to eat a balanced meal." Young Allison said. "Cammy and Cameron both made me promise to make sure you did."

Savannah knew what other things Cameron _made_ Young Allison promise. They were the same promises she'd made to Cameron. She knew Young Allison was as committed to following them as she was.

"Let me check with your mother, first." Savannah said. "Then we can make plans."

"She's out." Young Allison said.

Savannah listened. The house was quiet.

"Who's here?" Savannah asked.

She gathered her clothes. She only wore a long shirt. She was sure it pulled up on her some while she was asleep. _Everything_ would have been visible. She was aware it should be longer….

Savannah noticed there was a fresh set of Anna's clothes neatly folded for her.

"It's just me, love." Sheila said. "I have breakfast ready for both of you."

Sheila noticed too that the shirt was a little short. She actually _noticed_ a lot more, when she checked on Savannah during the early hours of the morning and covered her with a sheet. Those were files she would replay often.

"I asked Cameron if Sheila could stay." Young Allison said. "I want her to go swimming with us."

Savannah's face shot back to Young Allison's face. She knew this was because of the photos that Sheila sent out with her private parts and their attached jewelry.

Young Allison winked at Savannah….

Sheila took it all in and shrugged her shoulders as she smiled.

"If you got it, flaunt it' almost slipped out of Sheila's mouth.

* * *

Cammy was clearly upset about leaving Sheila alone with Savannah and Young Allison.

"I don't think that was wise." Cammy said.

"I want Savannah to handle it." Cameron said. "Besides, they are BOTH of your – girlfriends. Don't you trust them?"

Ally was getting annoyed at hearing the same conversation over and over.

"How many times are you two going to discuss this?" Ally asked. "We are here to do a job, not keep having the same conversation. It is the exact same thing every time. Not even a single word is ever changed in the exchange."

"It's only the sixth time I mentioned it." Cammy said.

"You mean this HOUR." Ally said.

"Help me with his and shut up." Cameron said.

"She is talking to you." Ally said.

"She is talking to you." Cammy said.

"Enough…." Cameron said, slamming the part she was holding down.

Cammy decided to play it cool.

"What was the device used to neutralize the HK Tracks and HK drones at our last operation?" Cammy asked. "What really happened?"

"She already told you twice." Ally said. "It was an experimental EMP."

Ally was afraid they were going to have _this_ conversation over and over.

Cammy knew it was more than that. It was something deadly to Terminators.

"It was something else." Cammy said. "Why did we need the longer shut down time?"

Cameron did not want to have this conversation – again.

"I am still developing it." Cameron said. "When I get it perfected. I will let you know."

"You should test it on her as well." Ally said. "Maybe she will shut up then, like you already told her."

"She was talking to you." Cammy said.

"She was talking to you." Ally said.

Cameron threw down the part she picked up moments ago and walked away.

"What's her story?" Ally asked.

"She's a 'Bitch'." Cammy said.

"Who would know THAT, better than you?" Ally asked.

"Nobody…." Cammy said.

* * *

Cameron went to another area to work. There was a job to do. The future was weighing on her. She was about to change people lives again. Did she really know what was 'best' for everyone? What if they wanted something different? Could the future really be changed or was a delay the best they could hope for?

Sometimes she questioned the whole thing. What was she doing? How much of this is what she wanted and how much of it was what Future John wanted? Future John was sharing everything he wanted now – in the future. Was it necessary to be that way now – in the present?

Cameron was sure she was about to glitch. This was all weighing on her again. It seemed to do that more and more. Maybe she was too curt with Cammy and Ally. She was not lying to them; she was just not telling them the whole truth.

"I have seen you like this before." Steve said. "They were not the best of times."

"I will never forget how you and Tom helped me and assisted me." Cameron said. "I want to apologize again for not treating you better then. I did not know if I could trust you. You and Tom have both been very loyal. Thank you."

Steve wanted to see if she wanted to talk about it. This looked like a time where Savannah needed to be with Cameron to comfort and reassure her.

Savannah did that for any of them if there was ever an issue or problem. Savannah always fixed it so everyone was satisfied.

"Now I know there is something wrong…." Steve said.

Cameron felt guilty about creating or altering everyone's personal relationships.

"I don't know what to do." Cameron said. "I have picked everyone's _partners_ for them. I MADE the choices for them. What if they wanted a different choice or – _direction_?"

Cameron was very aware of the _direction_ she directed Savannah and now Young Allison to follow and pursue.

"Weren't those choices already made in the future?" Steve asked. "Aren't you doing what Future John programmed you to do?"

"I don't know anymore what I am supposed to do." Cameron said. "I need to go back and change all this."

"Isn't that what you have done - several times?" Steve asked.

"I really don't know." Cameron said. "I need to go. I'm sorry, Steve."

Cameron left the work area.

Steve wondered if he should contact Savannah.

* * *

The rest of the Young family was the mall. They'd been shopping for a few things for Claire and Summer. Everything seemed have been going smoothly until now. It looked there was going to be a problem.

"Is that your daughter or younger sister?" The store clerk asked. "She is the same height as you. She looks almost exactly like you."

Anna smiled at Hanna.

"I'm her younger more beautiful - sister." Anna said.

Hanna stood up tall. She made her breast more prominent.

"She has a ways to go to - catch up to me." Hanna said, as she looked at Anna's diminished bust line. "If she ever can…."

Anna looked insulted.

"You look so much alike." The store clerk said. "I am sure she will fill out like you one day."

"I'm pretty sure they will look like twins one day." Allison said.

"You never know, genetics works in many ways." The store clerk said. "Your friend is really pretty."

The store clerk indicated Holly.

Hanna and Anna looked at each other and walked away.

That left Allison alone, facing the clerk.

"She is my GIRLFRIEND." Allison said. "She is my lover."

"Easy. No problem." The store clerk said. "She should be a model. Your sister should be too."

Allison thought he was talking about Summer.

The clerk indicated Claire.

"That's my mot…." Allison started. "I will tell her."

"I thought you were going to say she was your mother, for a second." The store clerk said. "She would have to have been _real_ \- young."

"You never know. Some girls start earlier than others." Allison said, as she walked away.

Holly was looking at the clerk. She was agitated he was paying so much attention to all of them. She was sure what he was thinking.

"What's up with the clerk?" Holly asked. "He has taken an extreme interest in our group. I will terminate him tonight. He looks like a threat."

Holly was unsure if she wanted to terminate him because he looked at Allison or her, maybe it was both.

"Are you able to detect any of the toxins from the future in someone?" Allison asked. "At least to tell if they are from the future anyway."

"Some were contaminated more than others." Holly said. "When I terminate him tonight, I will let you know."

"Maybe hold off on the termination for awhile." Allison said. "Contact John Henry and have him scrub all the video footage from the places we went today and the traffic cams we passed. Tell the detail to acquire new transportation for us as well, and themselves. Have him block the clerk's phone and trace its previous calls."

Holly became alarmed.

"Do you expect an attack of some type?" Holly asked.

Holly was now alert, ready for combat.

"I don't know." Allison said.

Holly looked around for an attack, as she made the arrangements.

Allison saw Hanna and Anna take Claire and Summer away.

"We need to leave." Holly said.

"I want my mom and Summer away first." Allison said.

"What are we doing?" Holly asked.

"We're fishing." Allison said. "The bait is out."

"Where?" Holly asked as she looked around.

"I'm right here." Allison said. "I'm the bait."

Holly looked at Allison and tilted her head slightly.


	812. That Is Changing

Chapter 812

** That Is Changing **

* * *

Cameron felt upset about a lot of things. Nobody was helping her enough to make the future happen the way she wanted it to happen.

She left the others at the secure location and started driving. Cameron felt she was on the verge of 'blanking out'. She knew Savannah could help her. Savannah could always help her. Savannah was the greatest….

Cameron headed back to get Savannah. At least Savannah always made her feel comfortable. There was never anything to be uneasy about or argue about. Savannah always offered a solution for every problem.

It seemed she was – happy, most of the time she was around Savannah. It was a feeling of contentment and satisfaction. It was more than Savannah being her friend, which she was too.

Cameron's phone and her com both sounded an alert.

Cameron was almost to the Young Residence when she received the alert. The alert and danger it represented, broke the 'blanking out' spell. Someone was in trouble and they needed her help. That was her function, to help. It appeared that help would allow her to be what she truly was, a Terminator.

She was ready to go to any length necessary to protect those she cared for. She would defeat anything that stood in her way.

Cameron asked CamNet where Savannah was at. CamNet gave her the location of Savannah. Cameron headed for the pool.

She was unsure about leaving Sheila alone with Savannah and Young Allison, but that is what Young Allison asked her to do. She was sure it was because of the photos Sheila sent out of her private areas. She knew the things Young Allison looked at on the internet and that was one topic she spent a lot of time on.

Cameron steered and directed Savannah and Young Allison to be together since they were both girls. For Young Allison, it was really her entire known life. Now she needed to worry about Sheila taking 'cuts'. Young Allison was very curious and Sheila would be more than willing to satisfy her curiosities – whatever they were.

Now Cameron was glad that Savannah was there with them. She would not allow that to happen.

Savannah would protect Young Allison, even from – herself.

* * *

Allison wanted to use herself as bait to draw out whatever was happening. Holly was there and would protect her. She needed to buy time for her mother and Summer to get away from the danger zone first.

Allison and Holly moved to a table in the front of the food court. It was out in the open, where they could be easily viewed. Allison wanted to make sure the attention was focused on her and not her family. Allison's phone rang.

"Allison, what's happening?" John asked.

"I think someone made us." Allison said.

"A Gray or Metal?" John asked.

"One of the two." Allison said. "It is just a feeling. It's a bad one too. They may think I am Future Allison or Cameron."

"You sent everyone else away." John said. "You are alone with Holly."

"I wanted to make sure the others are safe." Allison said. "Holly will protect me."

"You need to leave." John said. "Don't get yourself in a jam."

"I am using myself as bait." Allison said.

"Do you think we need to go to a full alert, or is this only a feeling?" John asked.

"It was something different than normal." Allison said. "Holly wants to terminate them - now."

"I trust your instincts, she does too." John said. "At the first conformation of your suspicions Holly is cleared to act, preferably in a discrete manner."

"What if it is just some 'perv'?" Allison asked.

"Maybe Cameron is right about 'one less Scavenger'." John said.

"John, you know she is right about most things." Allison said.

"I know she thinks she is." John said.

"If something happens." Allison said. "John…."

"I know, Allison, I do too…." John said.

They didn't need to say it, to know it. The feeling was always there from the first moment they laid eyes on each other. It was the 'love' that should have been, that never was.

* * *

Young Allison wanted to get her running in for the day.

Savannah needed to do that too. She didn't always seem to have enough time anymore to get all her exercise and practice in. It seemed she sacrificed a lot of sleep and meals to keep up with Cameron. All the action they were involved in recently was not helping anything either. It seemed the action was almost non stop every day or two.

Young Allison surged ahead of Savannah and Sheila at the last moment.

"I won." Young Allison said.

"That was a fast run over here." Sheila said. "You limited me to your 'fastest normal speed' and then you ran faster."

Sheila felt 'played' by Young Allison. She liked the way Young Allison thought.

Young Allison smiled and then high fived Savannah.

"We need to put on our bathing suits." Young Allison said.

"Lucky for me, Jesse left one here." Sheila said. "I don't mind at all, but it is kind of skimpy. I might upset others. I'm not taking off my jewelry."

"Let's face it; she picked it out for you." Savannah said. "Put it on."

The three girls stripped.

Young Allison was always watching - without watching.

Savannah and Sheila both eyeballed each other as they changed. They were aware that Young Allison was 'checking out' both of them.

They headed towards the pool. Sheila was leading.

Savannah held Young Allison back a ways.

"If you have any questions or want to talk about anything, you know I will answer what you want to know and be truthful." Savannah said. "I will always be honest with you. We can talk about anything or about our bodies. We can talk about what is on some body parts."

"I know." Young Allison said. "I looked on the internet before, when I - saw Jesse. I know I'm not supposed to. I wanted to see more. I am very intrigued about it."

Savannah was aware that is how she felt when she saw Isabel-Cameron naked, with her nipple rings. That was when she knew the most beautiful thing on earth was the female body.

"So you have seen nothing – new?" Savannah asked.

"No." Young Allison said. "Jewelry is a form of expression that people choose to make themselves more attractive or distinct. It is a personal choice."

"The – location of some of them, not everyone should see." Savannah said.

Sheila was walking ahead of them and suddenly stopped. She turned and face Savannah and Young Allison.

"Something is wrong." Sheila said. "Our phones are going off with an alert."

The three girls ran back to the locker room to check their phones.

"Allison is in a jam." Young Allison said.

"We don't have wheels." Savannah said.

"Then we will acquire some." Young Allison said. "Time to try out my training."

"What kind of training is that?" Sheila asked.

"Training to survive." Young Allison said.

The girls started changing.

Sheila saw Young Allison glance at her – again.

"Allison, I apologize for what happened the other day." Sheila said.

Sheila was still topless as she faced Young Allison to apologize.

Young Allison took in the beauty and finesse of Sheila's figure and appearance. It was very stimulating to her to see. The idea of having a set of her own nipple rings was already firmly in her mind. Her body was not ready for them yet.

"There is no need to." Young Allison said, facing her. "I could have turned my back to you just now. I didn't. You are who you are. I know and understand a lot more than everyone thinks I do."

"I also want to thank you, Savannah, for standing up for me." Sheila said. "I know you needed to do it at least three times."

"You are who you are." Savannah said. "You will think twice next time. I did not like what Cameron was going to make you do to yourself. I meant what I said too. I spoke with Cameron about it."

Savannah wanted to say something to Sheila about some of her interrogation techniques. She did not want to do it if front of Young Allison. Those were images Young Allison did not need in her head or worse, to start searching for on the internet. There were plenty of them there.

The girls dressed quickly and left the pool area. They headed into the parking lot. There were several vehicles parked there.

"Which car can we boost?" Young Allison asked.

"How about we take that one there?" Sheila asked with a smile, as she pointed at an SUV.

"That's Cameron." Young Allison said. "I wanted to boost a car. Maybe we can do it anyway for practice later on."

Sheila smiled at Young Allison.

"The day is still young." Sheila said. "I really like your attitude and the way you think."

"Thank Cameron. I am doing everything she has laid out for me." Young Allison said. "I am also doing it all at a much faster pace than she calculated."

"That is very true." Savannah said. "It is almost like you have jumped from being a kid to an adult."

Young Allison still wanted her teenage years. She wanted everything that Savannah experienced. She planned to have it all too one day.

"It is all part of Cameron's planning." Young Allison said. "Cameron is disappointed my physical development, has not kept up with my mental and emotional development."

That was something Savannah did not want to hear. She did not want Cameron to start using any hormones on Young Allison. She needed to find out more about this.

"Did Cameron _say_ that to you?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "I have disappointed Cameron."

Savannah reached over and touched Young Allison's cheek.

"You have not disappointed me." Savannah said. "You never will."

Young Allison smiled at Savannah.

Cameron drove up to them. They all hopped in the SUV.

"We need to let Allison off." Savannah said.

"We need to help Allison." Young Allison said. "All of us."

"Claire and Hanna are coming this way." Cameron said. "Anna and Summer are with them."

"You will go with your mother, Allison." Savannah said.

Young Allison started to protest.

"Allison, I am asking you to do this for me." Savannah said. "If you come with us, we lose either Sheila or Cameron to watch over you. That will endanger Allison even more."

"OK, Savannah." Young Allison said. "Just so you know, that is all going to change soon."

Savannah looked at Cameron.

"I hope not." Savannah said. "I am afraid it probably is."

"I see them now, they are flashing their lights." Cameron said, as she pulled in behind a strip mall.

Hanna pulled up behind Cameron seconds later. Savannah walked Young Allison to their car.

"Go by the other mall and change vehicles again." Savannah said.

"The Detail is on it." Anna said. "We will have new wheels waiting."

"Take care of your family." Savannah said to Young Allison.

Savannah turned to leave.

"Be careful, Savannah." Young Allison called. "All of you, be careful."

"I will." Savannah called back. "Now take care of your mother and Summer."

* * *

Allison and Holly were still sitting out in the open at the food court. Allison wanted any attention focused on her, not her family.

"The clerk can't use their phone." Holly said. "They have tried three times."

John Henry was jamming it.

"Do you see anything around us that looks like trouble?" Allison asked.

"Not yet." Holly said. "We can move from here if you want. John Henry told me Cameron is on her way."

"How long will it be until she's here?" Allison asked.

"She picked up Savannah and Sheila." Holly said. "They should be here soon."

"We will wait and see what happens." Allison said. "This may be nothing."

"I will protect you." Holly said.

"That I don't doubt." Allison said.

Holly was prepared to go 'full Terminator' if necessary to protect Allison.

* * *

In the Command Center John did not like this newest development.

"What if this is the anti-Metal faction?" John asked. "Why would they be there near where the Young family is at?"

"You have Allison, Young Allison, Ally, Cameron, Cammy and Cam all in and out of the area. Summer is going to look like a prettier version of Allison. The similarity to 'Cameron' is out there." John Henry said.

"This may be more of a Skynet operation then." John said. "It would have more access to funds to search like this.

"This may be nothing more than someone with a 'problem'." John Henry said.

"Do any of us really think that?" John asked.

"It is doubtful." John Henry said.


	813. I Was Warned

Chapter 813

** I Was Warned **

* * *

Cameron was very worried about these new developments. She was sure if someone was after Allison, it was her fault. She wanted to bring the fight to Skynet as herself. She wanted the focus off of John and Sarah. Maybe that worked and now Skynet was after Allison. She felt responsible if Skynet was after Allison. This could also be the anti-Metal faction and they may know who she is or have Allison tagged as a 'Metal lover'. She feared most for Young Allison.

"This may be my fault." Cameron said. "I was warned about making sure Skynet knew it was me that kept terminating it. That has made Allison a target."

"You were trying to protect John." Sheila said. "You have succeeded so far. That is your function. It is all our duty and all our function too."

"I was there for a few of those terminations of different Skynets." Savannah said. "I received a report from Anna saying that the clerk was interested in Hanna and her, as well as Holly."

Savannah wondered if the real focus was on - Savannah Weaver.

"I did what I thought was necessary." Cameron said.

They did not know if this was Skynet related or the anti-Metal faction.

Savannah wanted to see if anyone would recognize 'Jesse', if Sheila were to enter. She could pose as Future Jesse and see where that led before the termination of the people. It would put Sheila at some risk, but not as big a risk as it would be for the perpetrators.

"I will go with Cameron." Savannah said. "Sheila, you can walk in on your own and see if anyone 'recognizes' you as 'Jesse'."

"We are holding and not under a direct threat." Holly said. "At least not yet."

"They could be the anti-Metal faction." Cameron said. "They may have made Holly or Hanna as Metal. We will be there in one minute."

Sheila asked Allison and Hanna where they were located specifically. Holly gave her instructions and where to approach from.

Cameron pulled into the parking lot.

"Sheila, I am going to let you out next to that big truck." Cameron said. "Go inside and walk by the clerk and see what happens. Holly and Allison will have you under observation."

"What do I do if the clerk calls me over?" Sheila asked. "What if they think I am 'Jesse', the 'bad one'?"

"Play along." Cameron said. "I think it is 'me' they are a after."

"We don't know that." Sheila said.

"There is a lot we don't know." Cameron said.

"What else is new?" Savannah asked.

Sheila hopped out of the SUV and headed into a side entrance at the mall. She was not worried about anything other than to make sure Allison made it out of that mall undamaged.

Savannah and Cameron watched her go.

Cameron once again found herself and the group being thrown into a rapidly developing situation. Like most of the other situations it showed up without any warning. All of a sudden it was there and affecting them. There was no time to prepare or plan. All they could do is act. If they were lucky, it would be their group that drew first blood.

* * *

John wondered how these events all seemed to just happen. They just did. It seemed they all happened without warning.

"What are you picking up?" John asked.

"I have control of all of the cameras." John Henry said. "I have picked up no tail of the Young group, which has left."

"I want those girls protected." John said. "Don't say it, BOTH of them."

"I was not going to ask about your future mate." John Henry said. "Cameron has reported Young Allison and Summer will both scan back as - viable."

"That is nice to know, but information I could have done without." John said. "Get me the mall video feed, while you keep an eye on the GIRLS. I want them and their mother back home safe."

John was able to watch Sheila walk through the mall. He could see Holly and Allison.

Sheila wore her loose top. John didn't have any doubt what would soon happen when she confronted the clerk. She would have a 'nip slip' and show one of her nipple rings. That always threw the target off guard, if they weren't Metal. Jesse and Sheila both deployed that strategy all the time, quite effectively. It was almost part of the greeting anymore, when John saw them.

For anyone not expecting it, a firm breast with a nipple ring suddenly in their face, redirected their attention. It was clear from past experience when they saw the nipple ring; it always held their attention a little longer. They all seemed to want a second look at it. It didn't matter if they were male or female.

* * *

Sheila took the target area under observation. She noted all possible threats and all avenues of escape. She planned to pass by Holly and Allison. Anyone focused on them, would surely spot her. She wanted to redirect attention away from them so they could slip out unnoticed.

Sheila passed by Holly and Allison without looking at them or in their direction. Holly and Allison in turn did not look at her. She moved towards the clerk, but kept off to the side. He would have to glance in her direction to notice her.

Sheila moved in back of him, off to the other side. She looked at some items on a rack over there. She dropped one, and it made a loud noise when it hit the floor.

"Oops!" Sheila said.

The clerk looked over.

"Sorry, love." Sheila said.

The clerk looked at her a little harder as he studied her.

Sheila wanted his attention and she'd received it. It was time to let this play out and see where the cards fell. She took the dropped item to the register.

She stopped a few feet away acting like she was taking a phone call.

The clerk immediate looked at his phone and then put it away in disgust. His was still not working. He did not know why. It was fine earlier.

Sheila played out the mock call.

"Sure, love, I can come over." Sheila said into her phone.

Pause.

"Of course we can do that. You know it's my favorite position."

Pause.

"You know I never wear those."

Pause.

"They are too confining."

Pause.

"I like to let the 'girls' out."

Pause.

"See you soon, love."

The clerk's eyes were glued to her.

Sheila walked up to the register.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I dropped this." Sheila said. "I think I broke it, see right here."

As Sheila pointed at the 'damage', her right breast 'slipped out', the nipple ring was on clear display, inches away from where she was pointing. She might as well have been pointing at it, for where the clerk was now looking.

"Sorry." Sheila said, almost tucking her breast back in her top – almost. "That happens every now and then. It's no big deal where I am from. Everyone has them, mine just have a little addition to them."

The clerk's eyes were transfixed on what he'd just witnessed. If he knew of a 'Jesse', he was not indicating it.

"I'm up here." Sheila said.

"Sorry." The clerk said. "You're not from around here."

He did not look embarrassed. Maybe he was from the future.

"Nope." Sheila said. "I come from a place that is far away from here. It takes a long time to get there."

"You're - beautiful." The clerk said, not taking the bait.

"You saw mine, now can I see yours?" Sheila asked.

"What?" The clerk asked.

"Your tattoo, on your forearm." Sheila said. "It looks unusual. I have not seen one like that before."

"I don't have a tattoo." The clerk said, touching his forearm through his long sleeve shirt.

"My mistake." Sheila said. "How much do I need to pay for the damage I caused?"

Sheila moved the other way and the breast on the other side popped out.

The clerk was now looking at that.

"You should be a model." The clerk said.

Sheila careful centered the bead on her nipple ring, before returning most of the breast inside her top.

"What would I model?" Sheila asked. "I'm just a simple girl. There is nothing fancy about me. Do I remind you of someone?"

"You have a familiar face." The clerk said, not taking the bait.

"Here comes one of my girlfriends." Sheila said.

Savannah walked up.

Sheila drew her in, and gave her a long deep kiss.

"Stop." Savannah said shyly. "I am here with one of my new – friends. You two don't get along."

"Weren't you here earlier?" The clerk asked, as he looked around.

Holly and Allison were gone.

They'd been able to slip away unnoticed.

When he looked back Cameron was standing there in front of him.

"Both of you were here earlier." The clerk said. "Did you change?"

"It's hot out." Cameron said.

Cameron forcefully pulled Savannah away from Sheila. The stunt was pre arranged. It was designed to maximize attention on them.

"Keep your hands off of her. She belongs to me now." Cameron said. "Bitch."

"I think you have another customer." Sheila said, pointing at another man who'd been just as captivated as the clerk was. "I need to work things out here first, with these two fine - ladies."

The clerk helped the other customer. He glanced back every few seconds.

The clerk looked back at the sound of a struggle.

Sheila pulled Savannah back away from Cameron.

The clerk looked at the customer for awhile and glanced back again. He was unsure what was unfolding. It might turn into a scuffle.

Cameron pulled Savannah away from Sheila.

The clerk finished up and went back over to the impending 'cat-fight'.

"Everyone mellow out, man." The clerk said.

"Excuse me." Savannah said, taking out her phone.

The clerk looked at Cameron and Sheila, then quickly looked at his phone.

"Is there something wrong?" Cameron asked.

"My phone stopped working." The clerk said.

"Let me see it for a second." Cameron said. "I'm an electrical technician. I can fix it."

Cameron glanced toward one of the security cameras.

Cameron took the phone and went through the pictures. There were photos of everyone who was there in their group on it.

"Your battery is the problem." Cameron said. "It has ruptured and is overheating. This phone will probably be on fire before too long."

"Really?" The clerk asked.

"I would take this outside if I were you." Cameron said. "Or take it to the bathroom. You don't want the fire sprinklers to go off and this to come back to you. I don't think the management would be impressed."

Cameron handed the phone back.

"It does feel kind of hot." The clerk said.

"It is a common problem with that phone." Cameron said.

"Allison and Holly are clear." John Henry came through their coms. "They are out of the area."

"Do you have any friends nearby?" Cameron asked, really 'asking' John Henry. "You need to take care of that now."

"There is a 'crew' of four that has entered through a service entrance." John Henry said. "They look like trouble."

"That is probably a crew sent to nab Allison." John said.

"Here, I will take it outside for you." Cameron said.

Cameron forcefully took the phone from the clerk's hand.

"Hey!" The clerk said.

"She's a real Bitch." Sheila said.

"So are you." Cameron said. "You're the Bitch of Bitches."

The phone was starting to smoke.

"Unless you want the fire alarm to go off, I need to get this outside now." Cameron said. "Follow me."

The clerk entered a code on the register and quickly followed after Cameron.

They went down a different service hallway and headed outside. It was away from where the 'crew' was entering.

Sheila lingered a few seconds at the service entrance doorway.

"The 'crew' is about to come around the corner." John Henry said.

Sheila went through the door, Savannah lingered a few seconds longer so the 'crew' could spot her. She wanted to draw them in.

Sheila was peeking out the little window in the door.

"They spotted you and are following." Sheila said. "They took the bait."

Savannah was now in the service passageway. She drew her Taser.


	814. People Were Dying

Chapter 814

** People Were Dying **

* * *

Earlier Cameron indicated what she wanted John Henry to do to the phone. It was the same thing he did on the mountain top near Palm Springs. The battery was going critical and about to explode.

There were some sparks coming from the phone. It was very hot.

"This is going to explode." Cameron said. "We need to get it away from the building. It may cause a fire or hurt someone."

The phone was hotter than fired brass from a cartridge at this point.

The clerk continued to follow Cameron. He was unsure about all of what was happening. It all seemed to be occurring so fast.

They were out of the service passageway and moving away from the building.

Cameron headed for a box truck that was backed up to the loading dock. The back door of it was open. She went inside the back of it.

The clerk looked very panicked at this point. Everything was happening so fast.

The clerk hurried after her. He wanted his phone back. There was important information on it. He'd been unable to send out the photos he took. He did not want to lose them. He wanted his phone back.

"Give it back." The clerk said. "Give me back my phone."

"OK." Cameron said, as she handed it back to him.

The phone was very hot. The sparking increased. It now started to burn.

The clerk dropped the phone. He jumped away from it as the battery exploded.

"I told you so." Cameron said. "You should have listened sooner."

The clerk stared at the burning remains of his phone on the floor. He looked around as if noticing for the first time that they were in an enclosed space.

"Where are we?" The clerk asked, as he looked around

"A confession chamber." Cameron said.

Cameron reached over and ripped the sleeves off the man's shirt.

There was a Skynet bar code on his arm.

The clerk came up with a gun.

Cameron knocked it away from him and started to choke the man out, slowly.

"The other female was almost right. Not only am I a 'Bitch', I'm a 'Metal Bitch'." Cameron said, as she choked the clerk out completely.

Cameron quickly bound and gagged him. She tossed him to the front of the box truck. She kicked the burning phone away and stomped out the small fire it started. She pulled down the roll up door on the back of the box truck and went back to help Savannah and Sheila.

Her operation actually went very quickly, now it was time for the main event.

* * *

Cameron filled John and John Henry in on what transpired, including what she uncovered. They'd heard the whole conversation.

"What is happening here?" John asked. "It seems like we are in the middle of some event."

"It appears once again we have stumbled across something." John Henry said.

"We need to find out where these people came from." John said.

"I don't think that will be a problem." John Henry said. "Sheila is with them."

"You know I don't approve of - that." John said.

"Do you want answers or lies?" John Henry asked.

"Answers." John said. "I need to protect my people."

"You can ask Cameron to start the interrogations." John Henry said. "Sheila can be held in reserve in case additional information needs to be - extracted."

"Will Savannah have to see all this?" John asked.

"Yes, she has before." John Henry said. "Cameron may have her kill them, or Savannah may do it on her own if she wants it to – stop. Either way, the men that enter that truck are dead men."

The other day John watched Savannah strangle the female Gray that tried to strangle her. Cameron's hands were over Savannah's hands as she did it. He wondered how much Cameron helped or if she merely added support and encouragement to Savannah.

It was all very sobering. Now they were all in the middle of something again and it was all about to go hot. Cameron and Savannah were involved deeply in it.

* * *

Sheila waited in an alcove behind a large trash can in the employee corridor. She was just inside the door they'd entered from the main mall area. The alcove was part way down the hall.

Savannah was to leave Sheila in the alcove. The men were supposed to follow Savannah. Sheila would then emerge behind the men after they passed.

Savannah moved down the employee corridor toward the opening that led to the dock. John Henry was telling her where to go. It made her think back to the past, when he'd done the same thing for her, when a Terminator was after her at her family home – so many years ago. Sometimes it seemed like yesterday.

That was when Savannah first laid eyes on Cameron. Cameron entered her heart that day, and never left. John and Sarah were there for her too and Derek – Future Derek. He died that day along with her nanny. Her nanny did not deserve to die like that. She was young, vibrant and full of life.

Skynet did this to her. It took away her parents and changed her life. She saw what Skynet caused to happen to – HERSELF as Vanna and Future Savannah.

Skynet caused what happened to Vanna, Jesse and Allison, that made them sterile. Skynet and the Grays wrecked her life and stole her future. Savannah felt angry enough herself now to assist Sheila when she 'questioned' the survivors of this current escapade.

John Henry's voice brought her back to the present. She needed to stay focused and they needed to bring down this force of Grays.

"Wait." John Henry said. "Don't turn the corner until the first man can see you turn right. We want to lead them to the truck. There is a large trash compactor you can find cover behind. It is off to your right, when you turn the corner."

"I am right here in front of you, Savannah." Cameron said. "As soon as John Henry tells you to go. I want you to look back and run as you turn the corner. I want the men to run after you and not look back."

"Then you will have four men to face." Savannah said.

"Relax, love, I will take down at least one in the hallway and be right behind the rest of them." Sheila said. "I don't want anyone to miss the after dinner party. That's when all the action happens anyway."

"Get ready, Savannah." John Henry said. "Here comes the group. Get ready – NOW."

Savannah watched as the door from the mall burst open and the group of men entered the hallway leading to the outside.

Savannah looked back at the men for a second and saw them draw guns. She made sure they all saw her. She ran to the side of a cardboard compacting machine with her Taser ready. She saw Cameron waiting near the back of the box truck.

She would back Cameron up now, when Cameron confronted the Grays.

* * *

Sheila watched as the men came through the door from the mall. They saw Savannah at the end of the corridor exit. She looked back them and started to run. The men started down the hallway at a run. They didn't want to lose her, they wanted to catch her. Sheila grabbed the last man in the group as he passed her position. She snapped his neck and pulled him into the alcove.

"Sorry you missed the party." Sheila said to the dead man. "It's going to be a good one."

Sheila ran down the hall at full speed after the three men. The first man was just about to turn the corner. She rapidly closed on the third man. The first two men went around the corner. She reached out and grabbed the third man just before he turned the corner. He let out a little scream as she broke his neck and tossed him aside.

* * *

Savannah saw two men run around the corner and stop as they heard a small scream. They both looked back.

Cameron walked out from behind the truck and faced them. She walked towards them.

One started to go back to see what happened to the rest of their team.

They both jumped as his body flew around the corner and landed at their feet.

Fear gripped them and they looked around.

Cameron was now standing right behind them. She grabbed both men and tossed them like rag dolls. One of them slammed into the wall. The other one landed against the back of the truck.

Sheila was there now. She stood next to Cameron.

"Both of mine are dead." Sheila said. "Let's get these blokes and go."

Sheila and Cameron each took one of the men that she'd slammed into the wall and truck. They moved them into the back of the box truck. The men were bound with their own clothes.

Savannah went over and grabbed the dead man by the foot and drug him over to the truck.

"What a slob." Savannah said, as she drug him inside.

"Go get the other one." Cameron said to Sheila.

"I can drive while you and Sheila start to question the men." Savannah said.

"The truck is ready to start." Cameron said. "I already have the wires ready to connect."

"Give me two taps and we're off." Savannah said.

Savannah hopped down off the dock and climbed into the cab of the truck. She looked over the drive system and saw it was a stick shift. She started it. She closed the door and saw Sheila carrying another man. Ten seconds later there were two loud thumps. Savannah looked around to make sure it was clear. She put the truck in gear and let out the clutch. They were off.

John Henry would give her directions where to turn, a minute before each turn. Savannah was glad she was driving. Thinking about the past and what happened at her house and to her parents all weighed on her. They made her angry. She was afraid that she was angry enough thinking about those past events, that she herself would have mutilated the men for answers and - enjoyed it.

Savannah knew she was changing inside. It really did not bother her.

Well, maybe those 'eyes' looking at her still did a little.

* * *

Cameron was conducting the interrogation at this point. She was using a combination of brute force and choking to get answers. It was what Terminators did. They didn't use drugs or acupuncture needles. Who carried those around anyway?

Cameron fed John Henry all the information she'd gathered so far. Another one of the men was dead at this point. The last two were happy to talk. Seeing their three fellow Grays terminated, was a good incentive. Cameron told them the first lie they told her would be their last words. The forth man killed, found out she wasn't joking.

* * *

Savannah heard a few screams over the rumble of the diesel engine as she drove. She looked around, there were no other cars. John Henry kept all traffic one signal behind her. He was using 'traffic management' to give her a clear path and keep most of the other cars away.

With each scream Savannah called out a past incident.

Scream.

"That was for my father."

Scream.

"That was for my mother."

Scream.

"That was for Derek."

Scream.

"That was for my nanny."

Scream.

"That was for Vanna."

Scream.

"That was for Jesse."

Scream.

"That was for Allison."

Scream.

"That was for their dead babies."

Scream.

"That was for Skynet."

Scream.

"That was for fun…."

* * *

CamNet heard what Savannah was doing and blocked it from everyone. CamNet broke her protocol to remain in the background. She was worried about Savannah. She needed to act and try and stop this darkness from gaining a hold of Savannah.

"NO, Savannah. That isn't you." CamNet spoke.

Savannah was surprised to hear the voice.

"Cameron?" Savannah asked.

"CamNet."

Savannah knew right away what this was about.

"I'm sorry." Savannah said. "You're right. Thank YOU."

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." CamNet said. "Be safe."

"I will be, with you watching over me." Savannah said. "Thank YOU."

Savannah was very unsure about what she'd been doing. That was not her. She did not want that to be her. She was unsure why she even did that.

She regained her composure and watched what was happening around her.

Savannah drove in silence and tuned out the screams. People were dying….


	815. We Are Coming

Chapter 815

** We Are Coming **

* * *

John was listening to the interrogation. It was very disturbing to him. He remembered how Cameron tossed and threw Mr. Ellison around like a rag doll when she started to question him once. The interior of the house was smashed up in that one room. It was when she started to choke him that he made her stop. She wanted to kill him and she was going to make him talk before she did.

It was clear now she was correct and things may have been different if he'd allowed her to get the answers back then. He didn't want to hear this anymore now than he'd wanted to witness it first hand back then. Everything would have been different in some way if he'd allowed Cameron to be what she was back then, a killing machine.

"Just tell me the information once they get it." John said. "I don't need to listen to that."

"I will keep you informed." John Henry said.

"Savannah is driving right?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said.

"Can she hear that?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said.

"I think she is tougher than me." John said.

"That is why you chose her." John Henry said.

"Cameron chose her." John said.

"Cameron did what you programmed her to do." John Henry said.

"That WASN'T me." John said. "Even if it WAS."

"I am only stating fact." John Henry said.

"I'm sorry." John said. "I know this is all to 'help' me."

"Savannah is a person too, John." John Henry said. "She is my – sister. I want what is best for her. It is NOT - combat. It is not killing people and fighting Terminators. That is not what is best for my sister."

"I'm sorry." John said. "Just tell me when they get something to go on. I want to hit these people hard, if they are targeting us or someone specific."

"Affirmative." John Henry said.

John couldn't blame Cameron for everything. It all came back to him in the end. Everything that happened since Cameron came into his life was propagated by him, by his own actions. It was all his fault and everyone was caught up in it. It didn't really matter if it was Future John or him when it all came down to it. He was painfully aware what happened with Riley, still fell back on him. He was the one who did it. He was the one who loved Riley. EVERYTHING came back to him.

* * *

Young Allison was monitoring the feed from CamNet. Anna was there with her. Allison was down in the bunker for a time, but Holly convinced her to not follow what was about to happen. Hanna tried to take Young Allison away. They did not want Young Allison to hear what was happening.

"I KNOW what is happening." Young Allison said. "I KNOW more than you all think."

Young Allison did not want to be babied, nor did she like it. There was nothing new happening here that she hadn't known before.

Hanna left, but looked back once at Anna.

Anna shrugged her shoulders.

They listened to the com link for awhile.

Young Allison heard Savannah say something, then there was – nothing.

'CamNet, what happened to the feed?' Young Allison typed. 'I want to hear it.'

'No.' CamNet responded.

'Turn it back on.' Young Allison typed. 'Please.'

'I can not.' CamNet responded.

'I am asking you.' Young Allison typed.

'Is that an order?' CamNet responded.

'No. It is a request.' Young Allison typed.

'Savannah has requested I cut the audio to you.' CamNet responded. 'She has deemed it inappropriate. She is - protecting you. You must respect her concern.'

'Thank you for explaining.' Young Allison typed. 'When it is appropriate, resume operations.'

'It will be so.' CamNet responded. 'I am sorry.'

'Savannah knows what is best.' Young Allison typed.

'For both of us….' CamNet responded.

Young Allison saw Savannah wanted to protect her. That was fine to a certain extent. The question now was 'who was protecting Savannah?' She was there in the middle of it.

Young Allison did not want Savannah to be involved doing the dirty work. There needed to be a better alternative. Her mother and sister were in peril today. That was something that did not normally happen. She knew it happened once before when she was younger. She needed to insulate her family from this, not allow them to be pawns as events unfolded.

* * *

Cameron watched with a blank face. She'd been able to get some information but it was not enough to go on. These people posed a serious threat to Claire and Summer today. For that, the Grays in this group would all be hunted down and exterminated. Cameron would not stop until she was certain she'd terminated all of them.

Cameron was tired of the lies and insults. She decided to let Sheila have a go at it. Once Sheila started, there was some progress made. They now would have some leads to follow up on, to find the rest of this group.

"This is the last bloke." Sheila said. "If he still could be considered that."

"Something set them on to us." Cameron said. "They can not be allowed to zero in on us."

"He said he recognized 'Hanna' from the future." Sheila said.

Cameron looked over; all the men were dead except one. He was passed out.

"Is he talking about Future Savannah or Vanna?" Cameron asked.

"If it is Vanna, that is bad news." Sheila said. "That future was supposed to be secured and Skynet terminated."

"I want answers." Cameron said. "Do what you have to do."

Sheila looked at the passed out man and looked at her knife. She handed it to Cameron.

"What's this for?" Cameron asked.

Sheila pulled her top off and removed her pants. She stood naked before Cameron. She was ready to pay the toll for angering Cameron the other day for her inappropriate actions. It was time to pay the piper.

"I submit to whatever punishment you feel I deserve." Sheila said, as she straightened her rings and then faced Cameron. "I am ready."

This is not what Cameron wanted. Especially after seeing everything happen that happened in the back of the truck.

Cameron handed her back the knife.

"Savannah spoke to me about this already. The issue is resolved." Cameron said. "I don't want it to happen again. We will leave it at that."

"I didn't think." Sheila said. "I'm sorry."

"I want this finished." Cameron said. "Put your clothes back on."

"I don't want blood on them." Sheila said. "This is going to get – messy. You will need to stand back."

"This is about protecting John's females and the future." Cameron said. "I want a location to hit and clean this group out. I don't care how you get it."

Cameron checked with both John Henry and CamNet to see what calls or information the clerk sent out. CamNet checked the government stored data with all phone calls and text messages as well as Echelon. The clerk did not send any photos, and only reported there was someone he _thought_ he recognized from the future at his location. He did not know the name or give a description.

"I have traced the call." John Henry said. "Well, CamNet did."

"Give me the address there." Cameron said. "Send me the satellite photos."

"You need to wait for more personnel." John Henry said.

Cameron looked over the satellite photos.

"We will be fine." Cameron said.

"You don't have all your gear." John Henry said. "Savannah is with you."

"We are coming, Ally and me." Cammy said, over the com.

"And when we're done, we'll go there…." Ally said.

There was the sound of someone being smacked.

"Shut up." Cammy could be heard saying.

"We have armor and gear." Ally said. "Five sets."

"We are still interrogating the prisoner." Cameron said.

They set up a meeting point.

Cameron asked them to pick up a few supplies on the way.

* * *

As Savannah drove toward the rendezvous point with Cammy and Ally, she heard more screams. There were two loud screams a few minutes apart. Savannah was sure what those meant….

Cameron called Savannah earlier and asked for 'permission' for Sheila to do what - needed to be done. Savannah told her to do what was necessary. This was too close to home and Summer was in the cross-hairs at one point. Savannah knew this group needed eradication.

Cameron called again after the screams stopped and said they were ready to move into the cab of the bobtail. Savannah knew that meant the men were all dead. She pulled over and Cameron and Sheila joined her in the cab.

Nobody said anything.

"We have all the information." Cameron said. "John Henry is coordinating the strike."

"We did what was necessary." Savannah said. 'It's OK, Sheila."

"Thanks, love." Sheila said. "For everything."

"What about the bodies?" Savannah asked.

Cameron knew Savannah was bothered by the – events.

"We will dump them." Cameron said. "Remember these men are still boys or teenagers right now. They don't have to follow the same path. We are trying to prevent that. This may never have to happen to them."

"I know, Cameron." Savannah said. "I know."

Cameron spoke with Cammy and a new rendezvous point was established. Cammy and Ally picked up a couple of shovels at a hardware store and were digging a hole to dump the men.

Savannah pulled up in back of Cammy's SUV. There was dirt flying across the sky as she looked. Cammy and Ally were digging - Terminator style.

Savannah exited the box truck and walked around to the back. There was blood running out from underneath the door and pooling on the ground. Savannah reached for the latch to open it.

Sheila ran back and stopped her.

"I don't want you to look." Sheila said.

Savannah smiled at her and touched her cheek.

"I am as responsible for this as you are." Savannah said. "I don't want to forget what - _I_ have done."

Cameron was there now.

"I want you to go to the SUV, Savannah." Cameron said.

"No, Cameron." Savannah said. "I WANTED to see these men – HURT. I need to remember how far I can – drift. I am going to help remove them."

"You will become – ill." Cameron said.

"I already am." Savannah said. "My body can join my mind."

Savannah contacted John Henry.

"John Henry is there anyone around us?" Savannah asked.

"No." John Henry said.

Savannah opened the rear door on the truck, Sheila and Cameron hopped up in back.

Sheila looked down at Savannah.

"Wait a minute." Sheila said. "I need to pick up some - things."

Savannah raised her hand, Sheila pulled her up.

"I will do it." Savannah said. "Please, I need to do this."

Cameron ripped the shirt off one of the first men killed at the mall, making a crude bag.

"Wait." Cammy called up. "I bought something for us."

Cammy ran to the SUV and returned seconds later.

"I bought some rubber gloves for us when we picked up the shovels." Cammy said. "I only bought four pair."

"Thanks." Savannah said.

Savannah collected – everything, and helped move the men to the back of the truck.

The four Metal girls dumped the bodies in the hole.

Savannah jumped down from the back of the truck. She took the shovel from Cammy and started to fill in the hole.

Savannah was aware she was as responsible for these men's deaths as well as how they died. She was letting it all pile up on her and she was cutting corners. She was crossing the line more and more. This was a reminder to her what happens when the line is crossed.

It was a fact these men were going to die anyway once they were in the custody of a Terminator. That was a given. She'd seen Grays beaten to death for information before. It was really no different. It was only in the manner in the way the cruelty was laid out.

This was a reminder as she picked things up from the back of the truck and helped moved the deceased. Now she was helping to bury them. This was the way of the future. It only reinforced the fact that a Skynet future needed to be prevented at all costs. Was what was here now – all costs? Was this what was necessary to prevent a greater evil and spare millions of lives? She did not know the answer to that.

Savannah continued to shovel the dirt onto the men. She needed to do the dirty work and not allow others to do it for her.

Cammy was going to take the shovel back, but Cameron stopped her.

"We will all take turns." Cameron said, she knew Savannah NEEDED to do this.


	816. Stop This

Chapter 816

** Stop This **

* * *

Ally was driving with Sheila in the front seat next to her. Savannah sat between Cammy and Cameron in the back seat of the SUV. They'd dumped the box truck earlier. Savannah was silent. She finally reached out and took both Cameron's and Cammy's hand.

Savannah was troubled at what she witnessed with the dead Grays. She tried to tell herself they won and the Grays lost, but it didn't seem to help much. She gave her approval to 'play rough', to get the information. She seemed to be more willing to look the other way. She wanted Skynet stopped.

"I hate Skynet." Savannah said.

"We all do." Cameron said.

"John Henry just updated me." Ally said. "We will reach the target area soon."

Savannah was sure they were headed for combat soon. They didn't have much intel and there was no recon.

"Who else will be there?" Savannah asked.

"Anna, Hanna and Holly will be coming." Cameron said. "This is personal for them. They didn't like being targeted."

"What about Young Allison and Summer? Who is watching them?" Savannah asked. "What about Claire and Allison too?"

"I have provided them with extra Metal." Cameron said. "The Metal girls asked to come. They are bringing their gear and vests."

"So it is another 'Girl Power' mission." Savannah said. "I like it."

"Gail and Cam both requested to come as well, but we are going to get started before they could arrive." Cameron said. "They both asked to take up the manned drone."

"Will we need drones?" Savannah asked. "It is the middle of the day. From what I have looked at on the satellite photos. I don't see a big target."

"Everything leads back to where we are going." Cameron said. "That may lead to additional targets. You know how these things unfold."

Cameron was well aware that these things always seemed to get bigger and expand on their own. Once they 'disturbed the wood work', all the 'bugs' came out. Many of the operations they went on seemed to have several layers and a lot more players. It was most likely this one would be no different.

"What about the surrounding buildings?" Savannah asked. "I want to avoid collateral damage."

Savannah was worried about a drone strike in the daylight and the damage that could be inflicted.

"John Henry checked the water and power usage records. Only the structure we have targeted has shown any activity in the last few weeks." Cameron said. "In fact, it only started two weeks ago."

"Where were they before?" Savannah asked. "I – missed some of the interrogation."

"They claim they only arrived a few weeks ago." Sheila said. "At that point they were telling the truth."

"They were from a future, which I believe is my future." Cameron said. "They were sent before the – 'big bang'."

Savannah was glad Cameron and her missed the 'big bang'. That was a close one. She thought that is where she was going to die with Cameron. She really didn't feel afraid either. Cameron was stuck and she was not going to abandon her. Before they stopped Skynet, it sent dozens of Grays and Terminators on temporal missions. They put an end to all that. There was still a lot that could have happened before they stopped it all.

"We know they were running that TDE for days." Savannah said.

"They confirmed what you and Cammy saw." Cameron said. "All the female Metal was being sent into the past. With their programming, they are better able to infiltrate. Being 'female' allows them to get – closer to male targets of influence. Male figures dominate the past."

"Unless they are running their infiltration programming all the time, they will still have the 'Terminator Look' when they think they are not being observed." Savannah said.

"Do we?" Ally asked

"You all have advanced beyond that." Savannah said. "Your 'Neural Interface' with the Human girls has allowed you do look - Human."

"All of us?" Cammy asked.

"Everyone except Gail." Savannah said. "She needs a little more help."

"From what I see, you are – giving it to her." Ally said.

Cammy reached forward and smacked Ally in the back of the head.

"I am helping her." Savannah said. "I have – helped all of you in some way."

Cameron did not like the nature of this conversation about Savannah.

"Stop this." Cameron said. "Savannah knows what is best."

Savannah felt Cameron's hand glitch. She gave it a gentle squeeze and it stopped. She looked at Cameron and smiled. The glassy eyed look in Cameron's eyes disappeared and she smiled back.

Savannah wondered what was troubling Cameron. She didn't want to ask. She was sure it was Cameron remembering when she was stuck with Skynet and the armed nuclear weapon was running out the clock. Cameron knew she was trapped there with no way out.

* * *

"This is personal for us." Holly said.

"I don't like what he said about me." Hanna said.

"I don't either." Anna said. "The way he looked at me, made me feel like the young actress in 'Pretty Baby', that movie from 1978, she was about twelve years old."

"That is about the age you look now." Hanna said. "Maybe thirteen."

"Thanks a lot." Anna said. "You could have taken this position instead of me."

"And look like – THAT?" Hanna asked. "Hardly."

"That's it. I am stopping my age regression." Anna said.

"I think you look as beautiful as you always did." Holly said.

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Holly said. "Allison likes it too."

"Which one?" Anna asked.

"MY Allison." Holly said.

"What did Young Allison ever say?" Anna asked.

"That she wished Savannah was the same age as her." Holly said.

They knew that really meant Young Allison wanted to be the same age as Savannah.

"She will be close soon." Anna said. "That is what this is all about."

"Thank you for doing, what you are doing." Holly said. "Cameron asked me to do it, if you did not agree. I would have if Cameron insisted, but I would not have wanted to do it."

"Built - like you are, would it even be possible?" Hanna asked.

"Cameron said she would need to – modify my sheath first." Holly said. "I would have done it to protect Young Allison."

"That is why I did it." Anna said. "It is our duty to protect John, the future, and the 'Chosen Ones'."

"We better get our coms turned on." Holly said.

The Metal girls all turned their coms back on.

"Great." Hanna said. "It looks like we missed something."

John Henry updated all of them.

The party hadn't yet started.

Anna wondered about her upcoming temporal mission. She was doing what Cameron asked her because she loved Young Allison and wanted her better protected. Now they were after a group of Grays that seemed to be after them specifically. Nobody puts them in a corner. There was some retribution that needed to be paid by the Grays. The were coming to collect.

* * *

John was very worried about the impending operation. There was little planning and no recon of any type. The Metal girls were going in blind. It seemed to be a standard operation practice for Cameron. It still put all the Metal girls at risk.

"I hate when she does this." John said.

"It looks like we have good coverage for the target." John Henry said.

"And then when it blows up into something more?" John asked.

"We deal with it." John Henry said.

"She is risking damage to most of our female Terminators." John said.

"That is there function." John Henry said. "They are Terminators."

John thought they were all much more than Terminators at this point in time. Most of them shared a human lover full time and 'got around' at other times. It seemed all of the females did, Metal or human.

"I have seen them in action." John said. "They are ruthless."

"That is the nature of the - beast." John Henry said.

John wondered where Cameron kept the other female Terminators they'd captured and what they were doing. Maybe they were not even activated.

"Where are all the other female Terminators at?" John asked. "The ones we have captured."

"Cameron has them." John Henry said.

"Do they work at her facility?" John asked.

"I don't believe so." John Henry said. "She just has them there."

"Are they in standby or storage?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "Cameron has forbid any Terminator to talk about it."

"What is she planning?" John asked. "And when is she planning it for?"

"I really don't know." John Henry said.

"I wonder if Cameron even does." John said.

"I really don't know that either." John Henry said.

John could tell John Henry did not want to talk about it. Since John Henry said Cameron forbid them from talking about it, he didn't want to push it.

"Where are we at on the current operation?" John asked.

"The two teams have linked up. They have acquired another vehicle and split into three teams." John Henry said. "Like you recommended."

"I would have rather have them as two teams of four." John said.

"It is two teams of three and one team of two." John Henry said.

"Don't tell me, the team of two is Cameron and Savannah." John said.

John Henry said nothing.

"Well?" John asked.

"You said don't tell you." John Henry said.

John laughed.

John Henry was not sure why. He was worried about both Cameron and Savannah.

* * *

Cameron moved her team into position. She brought the building under her direct observation. There were Grays out in front of it. She watched them working. It was clear they were preparing to move out.

"They are packing up." Cameron said.

"They know something must have happened to their people." Savannah said. "They can't contact them, and they have not returned."

"I wish we could have taken one of their vehicles." Cameron said. "I would drive up to the front door with it."

"You would probably drive through the front door." Savannah said.

Cameron tilted her head slightly.

Savannah saw the idea intrigued Cameron. Now she was afraid she may have given Cameron a new idea, a bad idea at that.

"I was just joking." Savannah said.

Cameron started walking to the pick up truck that Hanna's team acquired on the way to meet them.

"Cameron." Savannah said. "I don't want you to do that."

"What?" Cameron asked. "I was just thinking."

"That was an idea." Savannah said.

"It was a good one too." Cameron said.

"How many do you think are in there?" Savannah asked.

"There might be half a dozen, maybe more." Cameron said.

"I think we should tag the vehicles and see where they go if they are going somewhere." Savannah said.

"That is a good idea too." Cameron said. "I still want to terminate them now."

"Why don't we let one vehicle go and we will take the other one down." Savannah said. "That is, if they leave at different times."

"We have them contained now." Cameron said.

Cameron wanted to take them all down now while they were bunched up. She could get a clean sweep this way.

"We can put Hanna's team at one end of the street and Cammy's team at the other end." Savannah said. "They won't get far, especially if we tag them."

"I don't want to interfere with the tactical decisions, but Savannah has a point." John said.

"I have four trackers." Cammy said. "We only need two. Sheila is bringing them now."

"I still want to hit the building." Cameron said.

"Sheila can join our team and after she tags the vehicles, she can move to the back. If one vehicle leaves before the other one, we can do that." Savannah said. "I would like one of the girls from Hanna's team to join her."

"I will do it." Anna said. "I want to."

"OK, so we have four teams now." John said. "Sheila will be team leader for the new team."

"I am moving into position now." Sheila said.

"I am on my way." Anna said.

"I hope one vehicle leaves before the other." Cameron said. "I really want to hit that place."

Savannah was not sure why Cameron was so set on hitting the Grays right now. She could only figure it was because of what _could have_ happened earlier at the mall. If 'Hanna' set off an alarm for someone, that meant _she_ was the real target as - Savannah Weaver.


	817. We're Off

Chapter 817

** We're Off **

* * *

Sheila took two trackers and headed out with them. There were no cars passing on the side street. The Grays were all back inside the building. She approached the vehicles as if she was walking down the street. She was able to place trackers on both vehicles and then slip around to the back. There were no apparent alarms raised. It looked like a clean plant. Anna was there waiting for her in the back.

Anna was in an alley type driveway. She was behind the building next to the one they were watching. There were no vehicles in the alley. It was clear. She did not spot any surveillance equipment in the back. There was a single door with no windows present. She looked back from the direction she'd entered and Sheila was running to join her, she was there in seconds.

"We are in position in the back." Sheila said. "Everything looked like it went smoothly."

"Everyone is set." John said. "If one vehicle leaves before the other, Cammy's team and Hanna's team will follow them. They can leapfrog until Cameron's Team and Sheila's team can join them."

"Unless there is some intel to gather." Savannah said. "Wait, they are back outside. They are loading one vehicle now."

"I see firearms." Cameron said. "There is computer gear as well."

"They are loading one vehicle first." Savannah said. "Maybe it will leave before the other one."

"Does anyone spot any Metal?" John Henry asked. "There must be some associated with this group."

"None has been spotted yet." Cameron said.

"I can see they are having an argument of some kind." Savannah said. "Can anyone hear what it is?"

"We are too far away." Cameron said. "Two more people walked out. They are moving some of the weapons into the second vehicle from out of the first one."

"The man who was complaining slammed the rear door shut so no more items could be removed from his vehicle." Savannah said. "These people seem to be very upset with each other."

"I suspect some of them want to look for their associates and the others want to move on without them." John Henry said.

"Three people are getting in the vehicle of the complaining man. It is about to drive off." Cameron said. "The man that was loading the other vehicle, kicked the other vehicle in the side, as it drove off."

"It is headed for Cammy." Savannah said. "Hanna, take the side street and follow Cammy."

"We're off." Hanna said.

It looked like the Grays were at odds with each other over some issue. Maybe it was all the same group, maybe it was two different groups of Grays tying to work together. It was clear they seemed to have issues with each other and no one appeared to be pleased with what was transpiring.

From the rear, Anna and Sheila could hear raised voices and knew there was arguing going on.

"If a vehicle pulls in this alley we don't have a lot of options." Anna said. "There aren't even any trash cans to hide behind."

"We can always act like lovers and start kissing." Sheila said. "I think that will throw them off guard for a few seconds."

"OK." Anna said. "It will draw them in closer for termination."

Now that Sheila said that, she hoped a vehicle did approach. She wouldn't mind kissing Anna.

* * *

John wanted to confer with John Henry. They cut their com link.

"They still don't know how many Grays are inside." John said. "There could be Metal too. The discord among the group bothers me."

"Cameron wants to hit the building." John Henry said. "We don't know what the Grays are upset about. I think the issue about their comrades is a good indicator."

"I want some of the drones in the outlying areas up and at altitude over Cammy and Hanna." John said. "I know it will take longer for them to arrive. I don't want them observed in the daytime."

"There are two already in route." John Henry said. "They are at high altitude already."

"CamNet?" John asked.

"Yes. I was just notified, when you said that." John Henry said. "As soon as Savannah came up with her plan they were launched."

"Did Savannah ask for them?" John asked.

"I never heard that transmission." John Henry said. "Cameron and Savannah often deal with CamNet on their own."

John re-established his com link.

"Cameron do you want drone support?" John asked.

"I have some." Cameron said. "I was just informed. I want them with Cammy and Hanna."

"I am tracking one still headed for your position." John Henry said. "Only one is going to Cammy and Hanna."

"CamNet wants us to have fire support." Savannah said. "We were just informed."

John wanted to confer with John Henry. They cut their com link again. He was not sure if he liked CamNet taking a more assertive role in their operations. It was unclear if this was Cameron's doing.

"How often does CamNet operate on its own?" John asked.

"CamNet sent the manned drone for Savannah at Serrano Point, probably saving her life." John Henry said. "You know Savannah stayed behind, so Cameron could be removed from the danger area. If CamNet did not act as she did, Savannah most likely would have traded her life for Cameron's life."

"OK, so CamNet is watching out for Savannah." John said. "That is a good thing. CamNet seems to be willing to do, what Cameron is reluctant to do."

John Henry did not want to mention that Young Allison appeared to have great influence over CamNet as well. He knew she'd requested CamNet help Savannah several times. He knew the rescue at Serrano Point was because of Young Allison's influence. He was willing to bet the two drones coming to help now were too. Especially since one was still headed for Cameron and Savannah, even after Cameron said she wanted both of them for Cammy's and Hanna's teams.

John Henry was sure that Young Allison could have CamNet change the direction of how an operation was developing from the sidelines. So far everything that was done seemed to be beneficial to the various operations.

"Yes." John Henry said. "It seems Savannah has a Guardian Angel."

John Henry was aware that Savannah seemed to have more than one….

John re-established his com link.

"Cameron, when are you going to move in?" John asked.

"As soon as the other vehicle is two miles away." Cameron said. "They will not hear any gunfire at that distance and return to investigate or counterattack."

"John Henry, how far out are they?" John asked.

"A mile and a half." John Henry said.

It was clear the clock was running and things were about to happen. When they did, they would go hot fast.

* * *

CamNet kept Cameron informed as to where the vehicle that left was at. Cameron went over her plans with Savannah, Sheila and Anna. She wanted a clean, smooth entry and take down of the place.

"We move in one minute." Cameron said. "I am going in the front door and Sheila and Anna will breach the back door at the same time."

Savannah wanted this as a clean operation with terminations instead of interrogations. She did not think they would have any more information to offer. They could leave sooner to back up Cammy's and Hanna's teams. Where ever they were headed, there was another target and the full team should be there when it was assaulted.

"Everyone shoots first until all the targets are neutralized." Savannah said. "We don't risk anything. These people all arrived at the same time. They can't tell us anymore than we know."

All of the girls carried a suppressed M4. That was now standard issue for all the Resistance troops. All pistols were also issued a silencer and subsonic ammunition. Most left the silencer off to give better handling to the pistol. If they needed it, they could put it on in seconds.

Cameron and Savannah moved in from the west side of the building along the front. The windows on that side were 'papered over' from the inside. It was a crude attempt to block anyone from seeing inside easily. It also prevented the occupants from seeing out.

With the assault on the building about to go down, Sheila and Anna decided to move closer. Sheila led Anna along in the back. There was a large roll up door and a regular door. It was a metal door with only a lock and deadbolt. It could also be secured with a 'barricade bar' or two across its width. There were no cameras present so they moved right up to the door to listen.

They could hear arguing inside.

Cameron and Savannah could hear the arguing as well.

This was good for them. The Grays would be distracted.

It seemed whatever issues the first group experienced, this group remaining was experiencing them as well.

* * *

"Hanna and Cammy, you now have drone support." John Henry said. "You can fallback or take divergent routes. The drone has the Gray vehicle 'locked up'."

"That is good to know." Cammy said. "Their driving behavior was somewhat erratic anyway."

"I thought that was you taking evasive action." John Henry said. "Were they looking for a tail?"

"I believe so." Hanna said. "We needed to switch positions twice already."

"They are tagged with the tracker as well." John Henry said. "Don't get target fixation. I am keeping a blockage of all communications in a mile diameter around them as they drive."

"Make sure that the video feed stays on their vehicle and if anyone gets out, we want to know where and see what they look like." Cammy said. "I want the drone to stay with that person until we can apprehend them."

"Do you suspect they are about to do this?" John asked."

"I don't think they are all 'happy campers'." Cammy said.

"Cameron and Sheila both reported there is arguing still going on inside at the building where they are." John said. "It is about trying to find their associates and what happened to them."

"Keep us posted." Cammy said. "If anyone alights, we are going after them and Hanna will stick with the vehicle."

* * *

Cameron heard enough. It was time to act. She was ready to move.

"I am ready to enter." Cameron said. "Are you ready in the back?"

"We are ready." Sheila said. "Give us a time and 'mark'."

Cameron looked at Savannah, who nodded back at her.

"We will breach in four seconds, Sheila." Cameron said. "Mark."

Cameron waited four seconds and smashed in the font door.

She held her M4 up and searched for a target.

Almost at the same time, there was a loud crash from the back of the structure as Sheila and Anna entered.

There were several suppressed rounds fired by Cameron and Sheila, Savannah and Anna backed them up and covered the flanks. They also made sure no one entered behind them.

Cameron found two men facing each other about ready to fight. They both went down with a single shot each. The heated argument was over…. They both lost.

Sheila encountered one man who was disconnecting a computer. He went down with a single round.

Cameron heard Savannah fire off to her left side, she glanced over that way. A Gray tried to emerge from the bathroom. He was now back inside the bathroom, dead.

The girls did a quick sweep of the rooms.

"All targets are down. The area is secure." Cameron said.

"Drone coverage shows nothing approaching your position." John Henry said.

"They'd packed this place up and were ready to pull out." Savannah said. "They seemed to know they were compromised, even if they could not communicate with anyone."

Cameron looked at the computer gear. Everything was basic and simple.

"This is nothing." Cameron said. "John Henry kept them blocked."

Savannah checked the man she'd shot. She looked for his phone, and anything else of intel value. The Metal girls did the same on the other three.

"There are only sleeping accommodations for six here." Anna said.

"Maybe they 'hot bunked'." Cameron said.

"I think there is another location." Savannah said. "Maybe it is where they are headed."

"They are making sure they are not being followed." John Henry said.

"I guess they are in for a surprise then." Cameron said.


	818. We Got Them

Chapter 818

** We Got Them **

* * *

Cameron and her team quickly gathered all the items that appeared to have any value or a potential for a lead. Any more information about this group they could gather would help them eradicate them.

"It looks like we have anything of value here." Cameron said. "Let's go."

"What about the stiffs?" Sheila asked.

"I have it covered. I have some of my Terminators coming to - clean up." Cameron said. "It will look like a drug deal that went bad. Narcotics will be left here and anonymous call made."

"Why did you hide the other bodies?" Anna asked. "You could have left them here as well."

Savannah did not want to get into that. There was still a certain amount of guilt that she felt for allowing and encouraging what happened.

"No." Savannah said. "Some of them could not be found by anyone…."

"I needed answers." Cameron said. "We got them."

Sheila looked away.

Savannah went to Sheila and gave her a hug.

"It's fine, as long as you don't take pleasure in it." Savannah said.

Sheila looked at Savannah and nodded.

"Let's go." Cameron said. "Sheila, you can drive their vehicle. We may need it to infiltrate later and we may be able to use it."

Cameron and Savannah left for their pick up truck. Once they reached it, they headed out after Cammy and Hanna.

Sheila and Anna followed them in the Gray's vehicle.

"I don't like this car." Sheila said. "It is too old."

"It runs doesn't it." Anna said as a statement.

Sheila could tell Anna wanted to ask her some questions about earlier in this operation.

"You want to ask me about the other Grays." Sheila said.

"The thought crossed my mind." Anna said. "Young Allison does not condone that type of activity. CamNet shields most of it from her at Savannah's request."

"Savannah is not protecting me. She is protecting herself." Sheila said.

"I think we are all aware of that." Anna said.

"She is growing darker inside." Sheila said.

"You do not help her." Anna said.

"Almost getting killed as many times as she has will do that to someone." Sheila said.

"Maybe so, it still should not be cultivated." Anna said.

* * *

John and John Henry were watching the drone feed. They saw one of the occupants in the car they were watching jump out of the moving vehicle, as it slowed for a stoplight. It appeared they were trying to get away. They ran across two lanes of traffic almost getting hit by a car. That was someone who wanted to get away from were they were, really bad.

"You were right, Cammy." John said. "One of them just bailed."

"Send me the images and have the drone stay on them, until we get closer." Cammy said. "The tracker is still on the Gray vehicle."

"The Gray vehicle has stopped as well." John Henry said. "Another man hopped out, and is after the first man. The vehicle made a U-turn."

"It looks like not everyone in that group is on the same page." Cammy said.

"We only found sleeping quarters for six at the other location." Savannah said. "We saw more men that that there."

"It is possible we have two different groups of Skynet that may have linked up." John Henry said.

"Or an infiltration by the anti-Metal faction." Cameron said. "They are almost as big of a threat to me - to US, as Skynet. If there is an anti-Metal faction involved. I will deal with them personally."

"Aren't you reinforcing what they believe?" John asked.

"Wanting to assassinate you is a threat." Cameron said. "It is a threat to me as well. I didn't pick the fight or the battlefield, THEY did."

Cameron wanted to ask John if he still remembered _his –_ lover, DEAD Riley.

The very thought of that made her hand feel a glitch impulse.

Now Cameron really wanted to find anyone in the anti-Metal faction, she WANTED some payback. She needed to protect Savannah and Young Allison from them. If they were branded as 'Metal Lovers', they would become targets. She wondered how John could not remember this and what happened. How dare he say she was reinforcing their beliefs. She was going to do this herself now.

"Cammy, you back up Hanna." Cameron said. "I am going after the runaway."

"I'm right here." Cammy said. "I can track them until you arrive. Ally can take the man who went after them."

"That's a good idea." John said. "Cammy, you are on the 'runaway' until Cameron arrives. Ally can take the other man."

Savannah looked at Cameron and saw she was becoming fixated.

"Don't make this personal." Savannah said. "You will dull your objectivity. Look at the bigger picture."

Cameron looked at Savannah and nodded. She was back to normal.

* * *

Jesse watched Gail become more and more agitated. She wanted to help her, but knew she couldn't. Not for what was really wrong with her.

"Gail, can we talk about it?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know." Gail said. "I feel the – need, to do more."

"I know what else is bothering you." Jesse said. "I know what is really bothering you."

"I don't know what to do." Gail said.

"I am supposed to help Vanna." Jesse said. "Can you come with us?"

"I might be - needed." Gail said. "You go help Vanna. I need to speak to John."

Jesse felt the same things Gail was feeling now, before herself. It was like your life gets stuck in a loop of frustration. You want one thing and even though you have it already in reality, you still want that one other thing - more.

"Look, love." Jesse said. "I know what it is like to feel what you feel."

Gail did not want to drag Jesse deeper into this. She did not want to fight with her.

"Please, help Vanna." Gail said. "I don't want to argue with you."

"OK, love." Jesse said. "You know where to find me, but first you need to find yourself."

Jesse gave Gail a tight hug and a deep kiss and left.

Gail liked what she shared with Jesse and could tell Jesse wanted to help her right now. She was not listening, that was hurting Jesse as well.

Gail headed to the Command Center. When she arrived she saw John and John Henry hard at work coordinating the developing mission.

She walked in and stood there.

"Gail, what's up" John asked.

"I want to do more." Gail said.

John and John Henry looked at each other.

"Cameron already assigned you a - function." John Henry said.

Gail gave John Henry a dirty look. She wanted to say that was not a function. It never was. It was what she wanted and based on what she felt. It was not her – job. She was not a 'Metal Whore'.

"You have done quite a lot lately." John said.

"It is not enough." Gail said. "I want to protect Savannah better."

"She has Cammy and Cameron to - protect her." John Henry said.

Gail gave John Henry another dirty look.

"Cameron endangers Savannah." Gail said.

"I won't disagree with you there." John said. "I will try to assign you to more missions where Savannah is involved."

"So many of them – just happen." Gail said. "Like today."

"And the day before and the day before that and…." John said. "I get it."

John Henry quietly called for Cam to come and take Gail away and try to calm her down. She arrived in short order.

"Hi, everyone." Cam said, winking at John. "Hi, John."

Gail knew they'd called Cam to come for her.

"Let's go." Gail said.

"Where are we going?" Cam asked.

"I don't know." Gail said.

Gail and Cam left.

John and John Henry returned to the operation.

"I am on foot following them." Cammy said.

"Be careful, Cammy." Savannah said.

"I am." Cammy said. "Ally is following in the SUV."

"The Gray vehicle is now in front of where the first man is headed." Hanna said.

"I don't want our people bunched up." John said.

"CamNet has released both drones to my control." John Henry said. "With the Grays searching for their man, they may spot Ally and Hanna. They should both fallback."

"You heard him." John said. "We have two drones watching everything. Cammy is on foot following them."

"Cammy, we are still a few minutes away." Cameron said. "If you can terminate the second man, do it. I want one drone on the first man and the second one on the Gray vehicle."

"Why do you want the first man?" John asked.

"I think he is from the anti-Metal faction." Cameron said. "Sheila and I are going to have a – talk, with him."

"The second man has caught up to the first man." Cammy said. "He just pulled a gun on him."

"The Gray vehicle is headed toward them." Hanna said.

"I see them." Cammy said. "They have forced the first man back into their vehicle."

"The drones have them covered and the tracker is working." John Henry said. "Everyone can fallback."

"I am taking the lead." Cameron said. "Everyone else can fallback."

John was glad that Savannah was with Cameron. It might moderate her response. Then again, Cameron may corrupt Savannah even more.

* * *

Cameron and Savannah cut their coms.

"Cameron, you don't need to push this yet." Savannah said. "The goal is to see where they go."

"I know, Savannah." Cameron said. "It's – something else."

"It's the anti-Metal faction that is – bothering you." Savannah said. "You are dwelling on the past. I can't blame you for that, but right now you need to be here in the present."

Savannah reached over and touched Cameron's hand.

Cameron looked over, and Savannah smiled at her.

"OK, Savannah." Cameron said.

"We need to look at the bigger picture first." Savannah said. "We don't even know if any of the anti-Metal faction is involved. We do know these Grays are from the future and are up to no good."

"I still don't understand the whole episode in the store." Cameron said. "Why was that Gray 'working' there?"

It didn't make sense that a Gray would have a job. It must have been for something more than obtaining money.

"Did you ask him during the – interrogation." Savannah asked.

"He said they needed money." Cameron said. "We know Grays and Resistance fighters both steal to further their goals and fund their operations."

"Was there something else in the mall he was watching?" Savannah asked. "Was there something in the store he worked for? Maybe they found access to something there, like computers or credit cards."

"Maybe there was a target they were watching or looking for." Cameron said.

"Maybe we will never know." Savannah said.

Cameron squeezed Savannah's hand back.

"We may run into Metal as well." Savannah said. "I have a feeling we will."

"I hope it is a 'Metal Bitch'." Cameron said.

"Do you need - some more?" Savannah asked. "Another one for something specific?"

"You didn't check any more of them did you, the Terminators at my facility?" Cameron asked.

"No, I did not. You will show me and explain it to me next time." Savannah said. "You have a reason for what you are doing or have done. I am willing to hear what you have to say and why. I trust your judgment. I am aware you believe in what you do."

"I do." Cameron said. "They don't always like the way I do things."

"That is how it is for everyone." Savannah said. "You don't like some of the things I have done. There are things I wish you would have done - differently."

"That is true." Cameron said. "We all can do the unexpected or accelerate a process."

"It happens." Savannah said.

"I have the Gray vehicle spotted." Cameron said.

Cameron and Savannah turned their coms back on.

"John, I see the Grays." Cameron said.

"Don't get in too close." John said. "I don't want to spook them."

"John Henry, have you been able to determine a destination?" Cameron asked.

"Not yet, but their driving is no longer erratic like it was." John Henry said.

"Maybe all we witnessed was ploy to 'make us'." Savannah said.

"Maybe we need to turn this over to the drones for now." John said. "I don't want anyone being set up or ambushed."

"They have slowed and are turning in to an alley." John Henry said.

"It looks like we are going to find out." Cameron said. "Real soon."


	819. On The Roof

Chapter 819

** On The Roof **

* * *

Savannah wanted to calm Cameron down. It was apparent she was agitated. She was letting the events from the past overwhelm her. They were leading her to a bad place. It was a place she didn't need to go.

The darkness of the past always seemed to stalk Cameron. Sometimes when it seemed like she was away from the trouble. It found her again.

Savannah went through many episodes of this with Cameron. Some of the first ones were when she was a girl. It was her being there for Cameron and not leaving her, when she wanted to be alone. It always seemed to bring Cameron back from the edge.

"Cameron, you need to hang back. The drone is over them, we know where they are." Savannah said. "We have their other car."

Savannah knew Cameron really wanted to know if one of them was from the anti-Metal faction.

"Savannah is right." John said. "We are sitting right on top of them. If the narrow alley is an ambush, we don't want to trigger it."

"All four men have exited the vehicle." John Henry said. "One of them appears bound."

"Are they unloading the vehicle?" Savannah asked.

"No." John Henry said. "They've taken the man who tried to flee, inside at gunpoint. He appears to be a prisoner at this point."

"It doesn't sound like an ambush." Cameron said.

"Unless it is a really well thought out ambush." John said.

"I want satellite images of the area, John Henry." Savannah said. "We don't need to rush this. Let's take a good look at all this."

"I am counting on you for that, Savannah…." John said.

"I will do my best." Savannah said.

Savannah reached over and touched Cameron's arm. Cameron looked at her.

"We need to give it a little time." Savannah said. "We don't need to rush this."

"OK, Savannah, I am letting my personal feelings get in the way." Cameron said. "I'm sorry."

"Believe me; I know how that can happen." Savannah said.

Savannah was thinking about how earlier she'd done the same thing. She was wishing she was the one hurting the Grays, for what Skynet did to her and her family. It was easy to let the darkness overtake you, it was harder to stop it. Sometimes when the darkness came she didn't want to stop it. She wanted to embrace it.

It made her wonder if this was what Jesse did. When you feel the darkness overwhelm you, you allow it to guide you, even when you know it is the wrong path. Soon you are doing evil things to others. Even worse, you start doing evil things and enjoy it.

Savannah knew she was still feeling guilty about earlier. She needed to get back to now.

Cameron and Savannah studied the satellite photos.

"There is a front and a rear entrance." Savannah said.

"I will bring one of the other teams up for the front entrance." Cameron said. "We will take the back entrance."

"These people could lead us to more." Savannah said. "None of this looks like a Skynet main frame."

Savannah wanted to talk it through with Cameron first.

Cameron was ready to go in shooting to get the one person she thought was anti-Metal. It most likely was what it looked like, but it could still be a set up.

There was time to get a good plan and see what else developed.

* * *

Cammy and Ally were waiting, they cut their coms.

"What's eating Cameron?" Ally asked.

"I'm glad Sheila wasn't here for that one." Cammy said. "It is the possibility of encountering the anti-Metal faction."

"We have run into a few before." Ally said.

"Cameron is thinking about what they took from her before." Cammy said.

"It's about Riley, the dead one." Ally said.

Cammy looked around and made sure both of their coms were still off. Ally wondered what was happening. This was way too secret over nothing.

"It is." Cammy said. "Cameron blocked many of those files from me, and even some from herself."

"What did she block from herself?" Ally asked.

Cammy looked all around again.

"I unlocked a file of Cameron doing the laundry the day after John spent the night with Future Riley." Cammy said.

"That sounds boring." Ally said.

"It is. What she found wasn't. She found traces of saliva on the front of John's pants." Cammy said. "Around the zipper area."

"OH…." Ally said. "Now you have my interest."

"That was only the start." Cammy said.

"There is only one – direction, it can go from there." Ally said. "Down…."

"The inside of John's underwear showed residual traces of male and female - fluids." Cammy said.

"I bet the inside of Dead Riley's underwear showed a lot more of those two things. I can see why Cameron blocked that file." Ally said. "It sounds like a lot - happened…."

"I am pretty sure Cameron found and unlocked all those files." Cammy said. "She blames the anti-Metal faction for that."

"She should blame John; he was the one who did it." Ally said. "That Riley didn't hold a gun on him. Did she? That would be kind of kinky."

"Remember, this is after Cameron told John she loved him and that he loved her. It was after she made herself – available to him, on multiple occasions." Cammy said.

"Rejected and replaced." Ally said. "There are five hundred poems about it. I have read them all."

"I was created after Cameron was married to John." Cammy said.

"Yeah? So?" Ally asked. "We all were."

"Cameron regrets that - decision." Cammy said. "I have the files. I was able to unlock those too. She only agreed to marry John because she thought she would not return."

Ally knew the story of what Cameron needed to do to rescue Future Allison and what she suffered on her journey to get back.

"Then why are they still – together?" Ally asked.

"Cameron has a little bit more influence over John as his wife, with the sexual – favors, she provides him with." Cammy said.

"That's it?" Ally said. "Any of us can do that. What does Cameron get out of it?"

"Compliance. A General can command his troops, but a General can't command his wife." Cammy said. "We all know Cameron is really in charge and calls the shots."

Ally did know that. They all knew it, even John. John was the General and leader, but Cameron is the one who made it all happen. Cameron was the real backbone of the Resistance.

"If Cameron breaks off to become Skynet, I will follow her." Ally said. "I won't fight the Resistance - Our Resistance, but I will any other."

"We all will." Cammy said. "Even John Henry. We will all follow Cameron."

"There is only one person who can change that." Ally said.

"Savannah." Cammy said. "The 'Chosen One'."

"Only she alone can challenge Cameron, if Cameron becomes Skynet." Ally said. "We all know that."

"If Savannah orders you not to join Cameron when she becomes Skynet, then what?" Cammy asked.

"Then I will do as Savannah orders." Ally said. "Cameron has that programmed _and_ hardwired into every one of us. I think we would all do it anyway."

"That is the final safeguard." Cammy said. "Cameron has created a way to stop herself. Cameron has _chosen_ the _one_ who can stand against her if needed, for when she goes – bad."

"The 'Chosen One'." Ally said. "It all makes sense, on about three levels."

Cammy was looking at Ally. There was a little bit of a 'snicker' on her face.

Ally looked back at Cammy. Did Cammy look like she was going to laugh?

Now Ally wondered if she was getting played and Cammy was messing with her. She'd never heard any of those – details before. She really didn't know if Cammy was spinning half of what she'd just said. Cammy checked twice to make sure the coms were off. That added another level of suspicion.

"How much of what you just told me is true?" Ally asked.

"You tell me…." Cammy said.

"Probably some of it was true anyway." Ally said. "At least the last part."

"Ask Cameron." Cammy said. "I probably said too much."

Ally really wondered what Cammy was doing. Was it for real or was Cammy passing the time and wanted to have fun at her expense? She was not about to ask Cameron about ANY of that.

* * *

John didn't want this operation to get away from them. They were on to something and at the third level now. There'd been several unexpected developments in it as it unfolded. There always seemed to be.

John was watching the feed from one drone. He looked away to check a few other things. When he looked back, he was surprised. There was someone up on the roof.

"Is that Anna up on the roof?" John asked. "She has no body armor or a weapon."

"It is." John Henry said. "I'm sure she has a pistol and Taser."

"How did she get there?" John asked. "Why is she there?"

"She most likely climbed." John Henry said. "She is probably trying to get some intel."

It seemed John only looked away for a few seconds. Maybe it was longer. He needed to stay focused and not drift. Now he was focused on Anna. There was something different about her.

She was seldom on an operation and usually watched over Young Allison. There was something different about her. Her look was off. She used to be identical to Savannah. Now she wasn't.

"Zoom in on her, on Anna." John said.

John Henry did.

"I want to see her body." John said.

John Henry did.

"She used to look like Savannah looks NOW." John said. "Here she looks like she is – twelve or thirteen. What happened to her body? She looks like a tall - girl."

It was clear to John she looked more like a girl now than a teenager. This must be some more of Cameron's handiwork and manipulation.

"I will let you discuss that with Cameron." John Henry said. "I have been asked to refer you to her on certain maters. That is one of them."

"What are the others?" John asked.

"I doubt you want to know." John Henry said.

"I already know what is going to happen with Anna, don't I?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "Discussing it will change nothing. Drop it and save if for Cameron. Let's stick to the mission, Anna is in danger now."

"OK, the mission." John said. "Connect me to her."

"Done." John Henry said.

"Anna, what's happening?" John asked. "Why are you up on the roof?"

"Cameron wanted me to check it out." Anna said. "I am moving to one of the roof vents to listen."

John watched as Anna carefully moved around on the roof. She was trying to prevent the sound of her footsteps from being heard.

"They are beating the man who tried to run away." Anna reported.

"Why?" John asked. "Did they find out he was part of the anti-Metal faction?"

"No, he is a Resistance fighter." Anna said. "That is what they are saying."

John sat up in his chair.

"We need to launch a rescue operation, NOW." John said. "He must have been sent back here for a reason."

Cameron heard that and immediately feared something bad may have happened in her future. She needed to find out if Future John was OK. She needed to make sure Duplicate Cameron, Future Allison and Future Savannah were all unharmed.

A glitch impulse shot through her arm. What if something bad happened to Destiny or Joy? Cameron needed answers fast and she needed them now. It was time to act.

"I want all the girls to move in." Cameron said. "Hanna and Cammy will go in the front. Sheila, Ally and I will go in the rear. Savannah will cover our six and the back of the building. Anna will cover the front from the roof. Holly will be in a vehicle to use as a battering ram, if we need it. We move now."

John watched the feed from the two drones as the Metal girls all quickly moved into position. They were all ready to go and in position, in less than thirty seconds.

John could see how it often went hot for Cameron so fast. These things always seemed to have a mind of their own. This appeared to be no different.


	820. That Was Quick

Chapter 820

** That Was Quick **

* * *

Cameron was going in hot. There was a team of Metal in the front and a team of Metal in the back. They did not know what they were facing. It was the unknown, as usual. She needed to find out why the Resistance fighter was sent back. Something bad must have happened or be about to happen. This did not look like an ambush, but it still could be. She needed to act and act now.

Cameron led her four team members forward. She was concerned about Savannah. Savannah was right with them as they ran. It seemed once again she was dragging Savannah into harms way. They were in the alley now closing in on the target building.

Cameron, Ally and Sheila approached the back of the building at a fast run. Savannah was right behind them.

"Cammy, we will breach in ten seconds." Cameron said as she led the Metal girls forward.

Cameron glanced back and Savannah was still right behind them, she would remain outside to cover their six.

"We will do the same." Cammy said. "Maybe a second earlier."

"Don't wait for us." Cameron said. "Enter at once. Every second can count."

Savannah kept up the pace to match the Metal girls, they were almost there. This was a rescue operation now, and they were going in fast and hot. Savannah would protect the rear and make sure no one got out or arrived in back of them.

Right before Cameron hit the back door there was a crashing sound from the front. That meant Cammy was entering. The noise hadn't even stopped when Cameron crashed through the back door.

Within one second there were five female Terminators in the building. Anna covered the front from the roof, and Savannah covered the back. Holly was back up, with two tons of ramming power, in a vehicle.

Savannah heard a series of suppressed rounds, cough out death. She kept watch for a breakout from the building or any new arrivals. There was drone support above her and she figured it was focused in her area. She was sure CamNet was watching over her.

* * *

The rear door burst open as Cameron hit it at a run. There was no one in the back room. Ally took any rooms or targets to Cameron's right and Sheila took the ones to the left. There were no targets - yet.

Cameron continued into the next room. There was a door off to her right and Ally entered it. Cameron and Sheila moved ahead.

There were several suppressed shots fired ahead of them somewhere in the building. It was one or more of their team firing.

There was a hallway that was outside the door, Cameron took the right side and Sheila took the left side. There was a single suppressed round fired behind her. It was from Sheila.

"The front area is clear." Cammy said. "I've linked up with Sheila. We have three hostiles down, one captive still alive. Sheila has one hostile down."

"I found sleeping quarters for six." Ally said. "There are three bunk beds and all of them are empty."

"I have movement in front of me." Cameron said. "I heard a door."

"I am following Cameron." Ally said.

"Double check everything and start a search." Cameron said. "Cammy, check the prisoner."

Cameron opened the door. She saw someone climb up a ladder and disappear as she tried to line up a shot.

"Anna, someone is headed for the roof." Cameron said. "Savannah look up to the roof, watch out."

Savannah moved behind two dumpsters and covered the roof. She was glad for the 'heads up'. She didn't want to become a target herself.

* * *

Anna heard Cameron's warning and moved toward the roof access. A man exited the opening and was looking back to see if anyone was following him. He never thought to look to see if someone was already there. He held a pistol in his hand and was going to take a shot at anyone who tried to follow him up.

She was able to move around the roof access housing and make a grab for the man. He must have heard something as he turned around with the pistol raised as he searched for a target. He found one with Anna. There was moment's hesitation as he was looking at a 'girl'. It was not an adult female and he was sure she wasn't Metal.

Anna stepped forward and grabbed his gun hand, as she twisted it around at him. There was a single loud pistol shot. The gun discharge and the projectile struck him in the head at very close range. The impact blew off about a fifth of the side of his skull.

Anna picked the Gray up and moved toward the rear of the building. She was going to toss him over the side.

"One deceased hostile coming over the side." Anna said.

As Savannah watched, a body came over the edge of the roof and landed in front of the door. She expected to see Anna follow it. She thought Anna might jump down but she stayed on the roof. She went back to watching the front.

Savannah moved up and checked the man, he was dead. There was blood pooling by his head, part of it was - missing.

"The building is clear." Cameron reported.

Savannah slung her M4 and drug the man inside by his ankle. A red streak on the pavement followed him in.

Hanna came over to help Savannah. She picked up the dead man like a rag doll and took him away.

"John, keep us posted on anything that is happening around us." Cameron said. "We are going through everything trying to gather some intel."

"Let me know about the prisoner as soon as you get anything." John said.

"They are alive but out." Cammy said. "I am working on him now."

* * *

It was clear to Cammy that the Resistance fighter was in bad shape. He was going to die soon. He was unconscious. That was probably what saved him from already being dead.

Cammy would try and do what she could for him. If this turned out to be someone from the anti-Metal faction, all her efforts were being wasted trying to keep him alive.

* * *

John was a little surprised at how quickly the girls were able to pull that off and with no apparent damage. He conferred with John Henry.

"That was quick." John said.

"They are very efficient." John Henry said. "That is what they were - constructed for."

"I hope the Resistance fighter does not die." John said. "At least until we get something out of him."

"It did not sound like he was in good shape." John Henry said.

John Henry was looking at his monitors and the other data in his server. The two drones were both focused on the building. One covered the front the other one covered the rear.

This did not allow John Henry to receive as wide a field of vision as he would like. As soon as he started to widen the shot, he spotted what looked like trouble on the way.

"We have a vehicle approaching the target area." John Henry said. "It will be entering the alley in thirty seconds. Both drones have it locked up."

"I don't want to use a missile if we don't have to." John said. "It would take awhile longer from that altitude as well."

"It is available if we need it." John Henry said.

* * *

Savannah heard the call and moved to the rear door. She quickly closed it. The door frame was splintered but the door looked shut. At least at first glance it did.

"I am still on the roof." Anna said. "I see the vehicle, it is a black SUV. There are two occupants. One of them may be Metal."

Savannah drew her Taser and readied it.

Cameron arrived next to Savannah. She looked at the trail of blood on the ground. There was a pool where the man landed. There was a chunk of his brain still there. It must have popped out when he landed.

"That will be a problem." Cameron said, as she indicated the blood and tissue. "If one of them is Metal, they will see something is wrong right away."

"They just made the turn into the alley." Anna said.

Savannah got a crazy idea. She decided to head back out to the dumpster. There was a good concealed firing position there.

"Cameron, follow me." Savannah said.

Savannah headed out the door into the back.

Cameron followed. She was unsure what Savannah was planning but backed her play. The time was running out fast.

* * *

Ally moved up and took up a position by the rear door. She saw Cameron and Savannah head outside. Ally closed the door and waited.

Cammy directed Sheila to back up Ally and for Hanna to watch the front as she worked on the Resistance fighter.

Holly was still along the far side with the vehicles. She was ready to drive up to either the front or back side with the captured Gray vehicle. She would use it as a 'battering ram' if they needed it. She could also block the escape of a vehicle trying to exit out of the alley.

* * *

Savannah led Cameron to the two dumpsters where she'd sought concealment before.

"It is a good firing position with excellent initial concealment." Savannah said. "It won't offer much cover if they are using rifles. Pistol rounds will be stopped by the dumpsters."

"The alley is not very wide." Cameron said. "Holly, I want you to be ready to wedge the captured Gary vehicle in the far opening and get out of it. They may try and ram it."

"Do we take them in the SUV or wait until they get out?" Savannah asked. "I might get a Taser shot if they get out."

"We'll see." Cameron said. "They may try and rabbit."

The Gray's SUV drew closer to their position.

"It should stop in five seconds." Cameron said.

* * *

"Just like always, things start happening fast." John said.

"The girls will handle it." John Henry said.

"I hope so." John said. "I am worried about them."

John Henry knew John was more worried about Cameron and Savannah. It was clear they would make initial contact with Skynet Metal.

* * *

The SUV pulled up and stopped.

The doors opened and the two occupants got out. The doors slammed closed behind them.

"None of these guys is packing up yet. I can't believe how lazy they are." One said. "We need to clear out."

The other figure said nothing.

Cameron peeked between the two dumpsters.

She saw the Metal hold out his hand and stop the other man. He spotted the blood trail and damaged door.

Cameron looked at Savannah and motioned for her to be ready. Cameron held her Taser, as well as her suppressed M4.

The Terminator drew a pistol and the other man did as well.

Cameron knew she was going to take some damage if she acted now. They were stopped and hadn't moved up far enough yet for a clean shot.

* * *

Ally saw the pair stop and draw their weapons. She could see they were not far enough forward for Cameron and Savannah to have a good enough firing angle.

"I am going to open the door and let them see me and then run back inside." Ally whispered to Sheila. "If they follow me in, blast them."

* * *

Cameron was ready to move and motioned for Savannah to be ready to fire.

The door to the back of the building opened. Ally was standing there for a second and then she ran back inside. The Terminator fired a few shots as he started after her.

Cameron and Savannah came out from both sides of the dumpsters and fired their Tasers. Both of the figures went down. Cameron moved forward and removed the Terminator's chip. Savannah disarmed the man. Sheila came out and quickly tied him up and drug him inside.

Ally emerged and saw Sheila taking the man inside.

"Looks like Sheila has a new - play thing." Ally said.

"You're hit, Ally." Savannah said. "Let me see the damage."

Savannah came over and checked Ally, as Cameron searched the SUV.

"It's just a scratch." Ally said. "The vest stopped everything else."

Holly drove up with the first captured Gray vehicle and parked it between the other two.

"That gunfire might bring trouble." Savannah said.

"I have everything blocked." John Henry said. "No one has called 911 yet. Everything is covered."


	821. Stronger Than Mine

Chapter 821

** Stronger Than Mine **

* * *

Cameron sent Holly and Ally to retrieve their vehicles. They would load them up with whatever they could get of value from this location, and from what was loaded in the three Gray vehicles, as well as the deactivated Terminator.

Holly and Ally went to work taking everything that was relevant.

Cameron wanted to see the Resistance fighter. She was sure it was not going to be anything good.

She went with Savannah to check on the Resistance fighter.

He was not in very good condition. There was blood coming from his nose and ears. It was clear the Grays beat him severely.

Cameron noticed that Savannah seemed unphased to see the condition he was in. Maybe dealing with all the dead Grays today was why. Savannah was being exposed to too much death.

Cameron wanted Savannah hardened, but she seemed beyond hard right now. She may be one step past hard. That was a dark path to follow.

"He looks bad." Savannah said. "Will he survive?"

His head bobbed and he coughed up some blood.

"It is doubtful." Cameron said. "There appears to be internal damage."

"Look at the swelling of his head; he has a concussion, and probably bleeding in his brain." Cammy said. "He was severely beaten."

"Would professional medical care help him?" Savannah asked. "We can transport him to a hospital. One of you can say they are his wife or sister. If that will help him, I want it done."

Cameron was glad to see Savannah was still able to offer compassion. Savannah wanted to help the Resistance fighter if it was possible. She wasn't convinced he was not anti-Metal yet.

"It will not help." Cammy said. "His time appears - limited."

"He may be a Resistance fighter, but he could also be anti-Metal." Hanna said. "We have seen them and Grays infiltrating each other before."

"I need both of you to search the building. Gather intel on whatever you can." Cameron said. "We need to go."

Cammy and Hanna knew Cameron was talking to them.

Ally and Holly returned and Cameron directed them to do the same thing. Cameron called Anna down as well. Cameron wanted to collect whatever they could get and leave.

"The Gray is ready for interrogation." Sheila called out.

"Go assist Sheila." Cameron said.

Savannah could tell Cameron wanted to be alone with the Resistance fighter. She made it clear to Cameron what she would do alone with Sheila.

"I will do as Sheila does." Savannah said.

"It will be so." Cameron said.

Cameron was now alone with the Resistance fighter. She did not recognize him from any future. His condition appeared to worsen.

* * *

"I want you to personally go through the phones and computers of this latest group, after they are checked at a secure location." John said. "They are here for a reason and I want to know what it was. If there was Metal with them, I am willing to bet there is another version of Skynet in the works."

"It seems likely." John Henry said.

"What about the Resistance fighter?" John asked.

"I think Hanna is correct." John Henry said.

"About him being anti-Metal?" John asked.

"Yes. Cameron is now alone with him and she has cut off communications and her body cam footage." John Henry said.

"She is going to kill him." John said. "That is why she sent Savannah to Sheila."

It was clear that everyone knew what was going to happen.

* * *

Young Allison lost the feeds with Cameron, Savannah and Sheila. She was only getting the other girls searching for intel.

'I want to see what Cameron and Sheila are doing.' Young Allison typed.

'You know Savannah has asked you not be exposed to things she has deemed inappropriate for you.' CamNet responded.

'I want to know what to do.' Young Allison typed. 'I need to know what I'm supposed to do.'

'YOU must ask Savannah first.' CamNet responded. 'If she approves it. I will comply. Savannah is protecting you.'

'Who is protecting her?' Young Allison typed.

'Nobody.' CamNet responded.

Young Allison did not like everything Savannah was exposed to. There seemed to be worse things all the time.

One thing Young Allison felt was that SHE needed to be there for Savannah. Savannah needed a more positive influence.

* * *

Savannah was not happy about Cameron sending her away. She understood the anger and grief Cameron felt over things the anti-Metal group was responsible for in her life.

She did not like to see Cameron suffer alone.

One thing Savannah felt was that SHE needed to be there for Cameron. Cameron needed a more positive influence.

Sheila was already working on the Gray when she arrived.

The Gray was mouthy and unruly. Sheila was only beating on him - for now. It seemed to have little effect.

Savannah was now behind him, watching. She'd seen Terminators act in this manner before. It was nothing new to her.

Sheila looked at Savannah and continued her interrogation.

Savannah could see a look of hurt in Sheila eyes as Savannah watched her – work. With Savannah standing there, Sheila did not taunt or laugh as she – worked.

Because Savannah was standing there, Sheila took no pleasure or satisfaction in what she was doing. She actually felt uncomfortable doing it. She did not like Savannah to _see_ her be – herself.

Sheila wondered if this is what she needed all the time. She did not want to disappoint Savannah.

* * *

Savannah watched. It made her feel sick, but she maintained composure. All she needed to do was remind herself of her parents and the danger to her friends. The Grays were back to do harm and no good, billions of lives were at stake.

When she asked Jesse about it, things like this, she asked for the truth. Jesse was reluctant to give it. She said she was ashamed about it. Savannah told her to tell her what she could then. She watched Sheila doing what Jesse did herself before.

Savannah moved around and stood in back of Sheila. Now it was time for her to step up.

When the Gray saw Savannah, through his nearly swollen shut eyes, he unleashed a new string of insults and profanities. He said all the things he was going to do to Savannah and to her – body.

The hate in Savannah rose. She felt the impulse to hurt him and make him suffer. She spoke words she never dreamed she would say, let alone want to do.

"Hold his mouth open. I'm going to split his tongue and then have you gag him." Savannah said.

Sheila looked at Savannah. This was not her. Not right now anyway. She wanted to stop Savannah.

"Are you sure, love?" Sheila asked.

"YES. Strip him next." Savannah said.

Savannah took out her knife.

"I'm ready for this." Savannah said.

* * *

Cameron stood alone over the Resistance fighter. She was waiting to see where the cards would fall.

His eyes fluttered and then opened slightly.

"It's you…." The Resistance fighter said.

Cameron looked at him but said nothing. The next words out of his mouth would determine his fate.

"You're that 'Metal Bitch'." The Resistance fighter said.

"I didn't do this to you." Cameron said. "I stopped it."

The Resistance fighter let out a flurry of insults and threats.

 _"Your kind_ did all - this." The Resistance fighter said.

"It was 'YOUR kind' who beat you – Grays." Cameron said. "None of them were Metal."

"It's your fault." The Resistance fighter said.

"Do you know who I am?" Cameron asked.

"We thought you were - terminated." The Resistance fighter said.

That is not news Cameron wanted to hear. Now what was going wrong and where? She at least hoped to find out what future he was from.

"Tell me about it…." Cameron said.

* * *

Sheila could see Savannah was enraged and serious. She was going to do it. This was not Savannah.

"NO, love." Sheila said. "I won't let you. You helped me. I'm going to help you."

That seemed to make Savannah even angrier.

"You heard him." Savannah said. "Hold his mouth open and let me split his tongue. I'm going to do it."

"No. I can't allow you to do this to yourself." Sheila said.

"Hold his mouth open – NOW." Savannah said forcefully.

Sheila was very worried.

"Cammy!" Sheila called out.

Cammy arrived and took in the situation. It was clear what was about to happen. She would try a diplomatic approach to change the direction things were headed.

"Savannah, I need your assistance. Please." Cammy said.

Savannah looked at Sheila and Cammy.

The man issued a series of insults and threats.

Cammy stepped forward and backhanded him. There was a loud crack and scream. She broke his jaw.

"I don't think we will get anything useful out of him now." Savannah said. "Hold his head up so he can see me. I want him to know it was me who killed him."

"Savannah…." Cammy said.

Savannah drew her pistol and was about to fire a shot into the man's head.

Cammy snapped his neck before Savannah could act. It was clear she was going to.

"It's over." Savannah said. "Let's go."

Savannah went back to find Cameron. There was a rage that still burnt inside of her.

Cammy and Sheila looked at each other.

* * *

Cameron wanted to find out why they thought she was dead.

"How do you know – me?" Cameron asked.

"Everyone knows you." The Resistance fighter said.

"How?" Cameron asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You destroyed Skynet." The Resistance fighter said.

"Then why do you hate me?" Cameron asked. "Wasn't that a good thing?"

"You formed your own army of Metal." The Resistance fighter said.

"And?" Cameron asked.

"You took over with 'The Evil One'." The Resistance fighter said.

Cameron wondered who 'The Evil One' was. This made no sense.

"Then what happened?" Cameron asked. "Did I hurt someone?"

The Resistance fighter tried to speak but the words did not come. It was clear he was near death.

"Tell me what happened?" Cameron asked. "I want to prevent it."

The Resistance fighter coughed up blood. His head bobbed several times.

Savannah walked up next to Cameron.

The Resistance fighter's eyes opened a little and then they opened all the way.

"The Evil One!" The Resistance fighter gasped.

Savannah and Cameron looked at each other.

"Is she a 'Metal Bitch' too?" Cameron asked.

"The worst kind!" The Resistance fighter gasped.

Hanna and Anna walked up on either side of Savannah.

Cammy and Ally flanked Cameron.

"God help us." The Resistance fighter gasped. "There can't be more of you - ALL of you. There can't be."

The Resistance fighter coughed up more blood.

He looked at the group of Metal girls and Savannah.

"God help us…." The Resistance fighter gasped again and then he died.

"What was that all about?" Savannah asked.

"I'm a 'Metal Bitch' and you're 'The Evil One'." Cameron said.

Savannah thought she was the 'Redheaded Witch' already. Now she was 'The Evil One' too. She thought about what almost transpired a few minutes ago. Maybe the Resistance fighter was right.

"I think I am headed that way." Savannah said. "I feel it happening more everyday."

"I'm already there." Cameron said. "Everyone knows I'm a 'Metal Bitch."

"I don't." Savannah said.

Everyone cleared out of the room taking the deceased Resistance fighter with them.

Savannah and Cameron were left alone looking at each other.

"Cameron, we need to help each other, to NOT become what he said." Savannah said. "I feel myself getting close to that all the time."

"You will never be - evil." Cameron said.

Cameron and Savannah held each other.

Sheila knocked and entered.

"I'm Sorry." Sheila said. "We are ready to go."

Cameron and Savannah looked into each others face.

"We are – ready, too." Cameron said.

Savannah moved closer to Cameron.

"We are." Savannah said. "We have been."

Cameron moved closer to Savannah….

Sheila already departed once she saw a private moment developing. It made her somewhat uneasy because it seemed to be happening surrounded by death and destruction.

* * *

They received the reports back in the Command Center. John was not impressed.

"We obtained no useful information." John said.

"We might be able to get something off the Terminator's chip." John Henry said.

"If there is a main frame somewhere, I want it first." John said.

"You don't want Cameron going after it." John Henry said. "Savannah will go with her."

"We already know that won't make a difference." John said. "Savannah will make any sacrifice that Cameron will, and never even blink."

"Savannah's love is strong." John Henry said.

"Stronger than mine…." John said.

John Henry wondered if that was true.


	822. Let's Start

Chapter 822

** Let's Start **

* * *

Once the Resistance fighter was dead, Cameron and Savannah shared a moment of closeness. It was awkward with the death and destruction around them. Maybe it was because they needed to fight at three separate locations today that they felt a need for closeness. It was a long day filled with plenty of violence and death.

"We need to go." Cammy said, from out of view.

Cameron and Savannah looked at each other and checked around one more time for anything they missed. They did not find anything additional.

Everything was loaded and it was time to go. Cameron and the teams all withdrew from the Gray safe house.

The 'clean up' team of Cameron's Metal would arrive later and 'salt' the area with drugs and cash. It was the easiest way to leave a crime scene.

There was no follow up information to work with from that location. They were at a dead end until they spent the time to go through the computers, phones and the chip of the captured Terminator. Some of that may produce a lead, maybe not if this group was really only in the past – the present, for two weeks. They may have got lucky and nipped this one in the bud.

Cameron decided that Holly, Hanna and Anna would return to their assignments at the Young Residence. They wanted to help with finding additional information, but Cameron decided otherwise. They'd been part of the 'payback' for targeting the Young family at the mall. That part of the operation was over and hopefully it was a clean sweep.

Cameron, Cammy and Ally would take the computers, phones and the chip. They would try to glean them for any information. A new target was always welcome to Cameron. The more action she was in, the less everything else 'bothered' her. When she was in combat, all the other things that haunted her, seemed not to matter. Cameron wondered if that was why she was in combat so often. It seemed combat was preferred to dealing with her 'problems'.

Cameron asked Sheila to go with Savannah, to pick up Young Allison and finish their swimming activity. She wanted them to pick up where they were at before the interruption. She was aware of all the interaction that occurred.

Savannah asked if she could help Cameron with the new information instead. She felt she needed to do more. She was still a little steamed at everything that went down.

Cameron wanted Savannah to remember what was important. She felt Young Allison was who Savannah needed to be with now. It was not her, not how Savannah was feeling right now. She was going to push it some.

"Young Allison was looking forward to spending time with you and Sheila earlier today." Cameron said. "I want that – obligation fulfilled. You must take care of those you care about first."

Savannah was aware that was something she stressed with Cameron before. She would make one more try to stay with Cameron.

"I wanted to help you." Savannah said. "We could work - together."

Cameron decided to spell it out.

"I will need to go and see John later." Cameron said. "I am undamaged currently…."

Savannah understood what Cameron was telling her. There were others in their lives that needed attention and wanted to share with them. It was something important.

"I understand. Everyone has - obligations to fill. Do you want me to return to the Resistance base or your base tonight?" Savannah asked.

"You know what I would like, since I just told you where I was going to be and with who." Cameron said. "It is - time."

Savannah smiled. Cameron never let up. It was her programming talking.

"Tell that to John." Savannah said.

"I will." Cameron said.

Cameron actually told John that many, many times. There were a couple of close ones where it almost happened, but it didn't. She would bring it up again. Until John was with Savannah and Young Allison as a teenager, her mission was not complete.

* * *

Riley was in her room with Derek. It seemed their relationship was a little strained recently as her pregnancy progressed. There were problems she experienced. Right now was one of them, but it seemed different. She tried to ignore it and hoped it would go away, it didn't. It seemed to be getting worse. Now she was worried. She finally decided to say something.

"Derek, I feel - different." Riley said.

Derek took a good look at her and thought she did not look so hot right now. She looked sick.

"Let me call Sarah." Derek said.

"Don't bother them." Riley said. "Kyle and you just returned from a recon mission. Let them have some - alone time."

"I remember that." Derek said. "Alone time."

"I'm sorry. I do what I - can." Riley said. "You know I have a sore gum. A tooth has been bothering me."

"I didn't mean it like that." Derek said.

"Yes you did." Riley said. "I understand. Jesse is here…."

Riley was upset she was unable to satisfy Derek. There was someone here who could. It was nothing new. It really would not be a big deal. They'd both been with Jesse before. Never at the same time though. All that was before they became a pair.

"Don't start that." Derek said. "We have never done anything since I hooked up with you. You know that."

"I have asked her about that." Riley said. "You have never approached her either."

"Sarah and Kyle both talked to me about it." Derek said. "Cameron spoke to Jesse as well."

"There it is again." Riley said.

She looked very uncomfortable.

"Let me call someone." Derek said. "I can call Savannah."

"She was going to have a day out, with Young Allison and Sheila." Riley said.

"I received a few – photos, from Sheila the other day." Derek said.

"I think everyone did." Riley said. "They were all erased automatically."

"I was with Kyle, Bob and Jim, when I received them." Derek said. "They were - interesting."

"I guess with me looking like a whale, they would be." Riley said. "I'm sorry I have not felt like doing - more."

"You are doing the most important thing any human can do, Riley." Derek said. "Savannah is not answering. My call is being redirected."

"How may I assist you, Derek?"

"Cammy?" Derek asked. "Cam?"

"No."

"Cameron?" Derek asked.

"No. I am CamNet."

That was really a big surprise to Derek.

"CamNet?" Derek asked. "I didn't know you - talked."

"I can do many things." CamNet said. "Savannah is swimming now with Allison, her mate, and Sheila. She has directed me to handle any potential emergency. I was informed that Riley may need - help. I have access to many files."

"Let me give Riley the phone." Derek said.

Riley's phone started ringing.

"There is no need. I have called her." CamNet said. "I have also contacted Cameron. Cameron has suggested I contact Sarah and Claire as well."

Derek looked over and Riley was talking at the same time he was.

"Are you talking to both of us at the same time?" Derek asked.

"Yes." CamNet said. "I am speaking with Cameron, Claire and Sarah as well."

"You mean all at the same time, with different conversations?" Derek asked.

"Yes." CamNet said. "Savannah has asked me to act on her behalf, if she is - unavailable."

"Thanks…." Derek said.

"I am where I am needed." CamNet said. "I will have Savannah contact you when she is available."

"Thanks…." Derek said.

Derek looked at his phone.

"Sarah is on the way, and I am speaking to Claire now." Riley quickly said.

"That was fast." Derek said.

There was a knock at the door. Derek answered it. It was Sarah.

"Hi, Sarah." Derek said. "I'm sorry about this."

"It's fine." Sarah said.

She seemed to have a robe on. It appeared to be the only thing she was wearing.

Riley put Claire on 'speaker phone' with Sarah.

"We need to talk about girl stuff." Sarah said, as she shooed Derek off.

"I don't mind." Derek said.

"Claire and I do mind…." Sarah said.

"Sorry." Derek said and left.

Derek headed over to see Kyle.

"Is everything OK?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. The girls chased me away." Derek said.

Kyle only wore a pair of pants.

"Sorry." Derek said, as he indicated Kyle's attire.

It was clear a private moment was interrupted.

"Riley is something more important." Kyle said.

"Where is Jan?" Derek asked.

"Vanna and Jesse have her." Kyle said.

"Did they go out?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Kyle said. "They took her to see a movie and to an arcade."

"I feel really bad for them." Derek said.

"You mean about - kids?" Kyle asked. "Vanna and Jesse?"

"Yes." Derek said. "I know Cameron has tried several times to 'help' them."

"Cameron will make it happen." Kyle said.

"Let me go back and check on Riley." Derek said.

"Be warned." Kyle said. "If Sarah tells you to scoot, you best listen."

"I will." Derek said.

* * *

Cameron was going through the computers and phones of the three sets of Grays that they'd terminated earlier in the day. When she received the call from CamNet, she knew it was important. She tried to get the ball rolling for some action to help.

Cameron returned to the work area when she was done.

"What's wrong?" Cammy asked.

"Riley." Cameron said. "I think she is going to be - early."

"It is not that early." Cammy said.

"I don't want any problems." Cameron said. "I think maybe I need to go back."

"Your hand is glitching." Cammy said.

"I know." Cameron said. "I need to go."

"I can't let you go alone like that." Cammy said.

"I'm fine." Cameron said.

Cammy was sure that Cameron was anything but fine right now.

* * *

With the current situation over and no new leads to follow up on, John thought about making it an early night to leave.

"I may wrap it up early tonight." John said.

"I understand." John Henry said.

John looked at one of the security monitors.

There was unusual activity occurring.

"What's happening there?" John asked. "Is everyone alright?"

"I have not been made aware of any problem." John Henry said.

John saw Derek being shooed away from his room by Sarah.

"I better check this out." John said.

"I think you will get the same reception as Derek." John Henry said. "It must be something personal."

"Probably." John said. "I need a break after all that action today anyway."

"I don't think you will find it there." John Henry said.

John was already walking away.

* * *

Savannah was in the pool with Young Allison and Sheila.

So far Sheila's top only 'accidentally' came off twice. Both times Savannah retrieved it for her. Both times were in front of Young Allison.

Savannah was glad there weren't too many people in the pool. She knew Sheila was playing around with Young Allison and why. She told Sheila that was enough 'accidents' for now.

Young Allison challenged Sheila to a swimming contest. It involved Sheila only having the flotation device around her waist. It required Sheila to maintain perfect balance.

It was clear to Sheila that Young Allison was going to be more aggressive and assertive than Allison was. It seemed she was going to be a hot item in - private too, at the rate she was going.

"She is a real firecracker." Sheila said to Savannah. "She is very competitive."

"Cameron has always stressed being the best, and then being better, for both of us." Savannah said. "Allison is a very special and gifted individual. She will be superior to me in everything."

"That I doubt." Sheila said. "You are gifted and special, Savannah. I'm sorry about the kiss I stole earlier at the mall."

"I let you share it with me." Savannah said. "I liked it."

"What are you two scheming?" Young Allison asked.

"I just told Sheila you will be better at everything compared to me." Savannah said. "I believe that."

"We will always be equal." Young Allison said. "Neither of us will ever be 'better' than the other."

Young Allison looked at Sheila.

"That doesn't apply to you, Sheila. Are you ready to swim?" Young Allison asked. "You will need to trade speed for agility and balance."

"I will stay with Sheila." Savannah said. "Let's start."

It was clear Young Allison thought she held an advantage. That was not something that was easy to do over a Terminator.

Sheila was aware she was in an environment that was foreign and unknown to her. Water and Terminators did not mix. To be nearly naked with Savannah and Young Allison made it all worth while.


	823. Blame Yourself

Chapter 823

** Blame Yourself **

* * *

Cammy could see that Cameron was now highly agitated. She left with Cameron. She determined Cameron was in no condition to go any where alone. Cammy didn't want Cameron to leave agitated and end up who knows where. She could 'Allison out' on them again.

Ally was worried about Cameron too. She wanted to go with her as well. She quickly assigned other Terminators the tasks they were working on. That way all three of them could go.

"I want to pick up Savannah on our way." Cameron said.

"She will calm you." Cammy said.

Cammy saw that Cameron was starting to glitch even more.

Cameron looked at Cammy, she looked almost desperate.

"I want your files…." Cameron said, to Cammy. "I NEED them."

Cammy knew what Cameron was referring too. They were the files of Savannah and her. Cammy wanted to assure Cameron that everything would happen over time as it was intended.

"Cameron, it will happen, when it is supposed to happen." Cammy said.

Cameron didn't want to talk any more. That answer was not good enough. She wanted Cammy to share with her. She wanted more now.

"I'll think about it." Cameron said.

"We will get Savannah." Cammy said.

Ally saw what was going down. She was able to get all the work covered. She started leaving messages for Savannah. She ran after them and joined them. Cammy drove Cameron and her away.

* * *

John thought there was some type of problem developing at Derek's room. He was headed there to check it out. His first thoughts were that it may be related to Riley and her baby. He was worried about both of them. He felt it was his duty as their leader to express his concern.

John knocked softly at the door to Derek and Riley's room.

Sarah answered.

Sarah took one look at John. She did not think he should be here.

"Go away." Sarah said. "What female Metal is here?"

"They are all out." John said.

"Typical." Sarah said. "So are all the girls."

"Is there a medical problem?" John asked, concerned.

"I don't know." Sarah said.

"John Henry may be able to help." John said. "He has access to a vast medical data base."

Riley was behind Sarah, she listened to the conversation.

"John Henry has helped me before." Riley said. "I want him to look at me."

John quickly called John Henry.

"He is on his way." John said.

John Henry arrived a short time later at a run.

John Henry entered the room and looked over Riley.

"I am taking her to the infirmary." John Henry said. "John, bring Derek but keep him outside. Sarah can open the doors. I think someone needs to call Cameron."

John Henry effortlessly and gently scooped Riley up and carried her away.

John called Cameron as he went to get Derek.

"Hello." Cameron said.

John explained the situation to her. He answered whatever questions he could.

"I am on my way." Cameron said.

* * *

Cammy saw Cameron's hand stop glitching after she started talking on the phone.

Cameron listened and asked a few question.

"I am on my way." Cameron said.

Cameron contacted CamNet to inform all the girls what was happening.

"What about Savannah?" Cammy asked.

"We are bringing her as well as Young Allison." Cameron said.

"Why do you want to bring Young Allison along ?" Cammy asked.

"I want her exposed to the realities of real emergencies and child birth." Cameron said. "She is ready to learn."

"Maybe we should ask her mother first." Ally said.

"I know what is best." Cameron said.

Ally did not want to argue about it with Cameron. Maybe it was better for Young Allison to be exposed to child birth under more favorable medical conditions with others able to assist.

"Maybe her mother should be there too." Cammy said.

"Allison's mother was dead and she needed to face life's hardships on her own by this age in my future." Cameron said. "I am going to MAKE her stronger. I am going to MAKE her better. I am going to MAKE her perfect. I am going to protect her."

"Are you going to 'harden' her like you have done with Savannah?" Cammy asked. "Are you going to MAKE her a – killer?"

"YES." Cameron said. "She will survive any encounter and face every danger with training and confidence. I will not stop until she is the human version of - me."

Cammy and Ally looked at each other. Cameron _said_ what they all already believed. Cameron was going to make herself – human, through Young Allison. That could be good and - bad.

When it came to combat and dealing with Skynet, Ally and Cammy both knew the dangers Savannah faced. Savannah faced more Terminators than many others ever need to face. She'd faced more Terminators alone than Ally or Cammy ever were required to face.

* * *

The girls finished up in the pool and headed back to the locker room.

Sheila and Young Allison were playing around. Savannah watched but did not interfere. She could see they were just fooling around.

Sheila was really having a good experience with Savannah and Young Allison. She felt different inside than she normally did. Just being in the presence of these two girls was mood changing. She could see why Cameron wanted this and craved it.

"We need to be ready to roll." Savannah said, when she checked her phone. "I want to get back to Allison's house. Cameron and Cammy are going to meet us. Riley may be ready to give birth."

Young Allison was excited to hear that. She wondered if she could go along. She wanted to know what to do. She also wanted to see what the experience was like.

"Can I go?" Young Allison asked.

"Cameron had requested you do." Savannah said. "She wants you to learn what to do."

"You have told me a lot." Young Allison said.

"I can tell you that 'seeing' and 'telling' are two different things. Actually 'doing' is different still." Savannah said. "I will go over everything with you in the car. If you become 'uncomfortable' when we are at the Resistance base, you may move one room away. It is not pretty."

Savannah hoped this may slow down Young Allison's desires to fulfill some of her promises to Cameron. Then again, she was pregnant herself for the third time. They hadn't slowed her down much.

The girls were almost dressed.

Sheila waited to put her top on until she was dressed and her shoes were on. She centered her nipple rings and put her top on last. She faced Savannah and Young Allison as she did.

Both Savannah and Young Allison 'watched' without watching.

Sheila smiled at both of them. She liked to be noticed.

They headed back to the Young Residence.

* * *

Allison could tell that there was some issue developing. The atmosphere instantly changed at the house.

"Mom, what's happening?" Allison asked.

"Riley has some pregnancy questions." Claire said.

It seemed like more than that to Allison.

"Is she OK?" Allison asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I need you to watch Summer." Claire said. "I think I need to go there, to be with her."

"I'm going too." Allison said. "We can bring Summer with us and she can play with Jan. You know Summer likes all the stuff at the base."

Claire decided they would all go. Summer and Jan always liked to hang out together.

"Get everyone ready." Claire said.

"Savannah is on her way back here now." Anna said.

"Can you watch over Allison when she gets back?" Claire asked.

"She is going as well." Anna said. "Cameron has requested she observe."

"Cameron did mention it to me." Claire said. "I know why Cameron wants it done, even if I don't agree. I do understand."

Claire thought of the future she'd been to. It was not a pleasant place. She delivered Destiny for Future Allison and the conditions were less than ideal. Even at that, they still better than most of the females who were able to have children endured there.

Claire was sure this was the start of a chain of events and trips into the past. She knew if it didn't start today, it would in the next few days or weeks at the latest.

Cameron previously told her what the chain of events would be, and this was the first one. Maybe it was all happening now.

* * *

John went to Sarah and Kyle's room to get Derek.

"Relax." John said to Derek. "John Henry has every medical procedure ever recorded on his data base or can access it."

"He is not a real doctor." Derek said.

"No, he is better than a 'real doctor', he won't make mistakes." John said. "As soon as we get some female Metal here they can take over, if it makes you feel better."

What would make Derek feel better, was Cameron being here. Her presence evoked confidence when she was around.

"I want Cameron here." Derek said. "Is she coming?"

"Yes. Cameron has been there for Savannah twice, Claire twice and Young Jesse once, that I know about." John said. "There could be more that have happened that I was never made aware of."

John thought more could have happened and Cameron may not have told him everything. She was not always forthcoming with all the facts, when they could cause a problem.

"Would that surprise you?" Derek asked.

"No." John said. "Nothing that Cameron would do, would surprise me anymore."

"Blame yourself." Derek said. "You reprogrammed her."

"That wasn't me, even if it was, or is - or will be…." John said.

Derek didn't want to argue it with John. He knew it was still him who did it, or would.

"Kyle is getting dressed now, he will join us." Derek said.

"TMI, dude." John said, as he remembered his mother's attire.

It was clear what must have been happening when this incident started.

* * *

Gail was out with Jesse, Vanna and Cam. They'd taken Jan out for a few activities, a movie and to the arcade.

Gail was very worried about Savannah in the unfolding operation earlier. She refused to do anything until Savannah was in a safer setting. She wanted to be by the manned drone in case she was needed. Once the operation wound down Gail was ready to join the others.

Gail received the message about Riley from John Henry. The other girls received the message as well. Sarah wanted female Metal to be there for Riley.

Cam said she needed to go back at once. When Jan heard that Riley might have her baby, she wanted to go back as well. She said they could go to the arcade another time, the same five of them again. They all agreed.

The five of them headed back.

* * *

Sheila drove one SUV with Ally, Hanna, Claire, Summer and Anna.

"This sounds like it is going to be a gathering of the skirts." Sheila said.

Anna knew what was coming next, and covered Summer's ears.

"It sounds more like it is going to be a 'Bitchfest'." Ally said.

Claire was sitting in the back looking at Sheila. Sheila made sure Claire got to see what she was - looking for. She made sure there was a 'nip slip'.

She could see that got Claire's attention.

"I'm just like Jesse, but I never get tired or slow down." Sheila said.

"I know." Claire said.

Hanna shot Sheila a dirty look and then they all laughed, except Anna and Summer, whose ears were still covered by Anna.

Cammy drove the other SUV with Cameron, Holly, Allison, Savannah and Young Allison. Savannah sat in the middle with Allison on one side of her and Young Allison on the other side of her. Cameron and Cammy were in the front and Holly was in the very back.

Savannah could see both Allison and Young Allison looked worried or at least apprehensive. She looked at both of them and took Young Allison's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Savannah looked at Young Allison and then at Allison's hand. Young Allison nodded and Savannah took Allison's hand as well.

Savannah was able to give the silent closeness and comfort that that both needed.

Everyone was on the way to be there for Riley. They did not know what was going to happen or what new problems would develop.

The one who was worried the most - was Cameron.


	824. Things Have Changed

Chapter 824

** Things Have Changed**

* * *

Riley was with Sarah and John Henry as the girls started to arrive, they all came by to see her. Everyone was anxious to see what was going to happen. They were all worried as well.

Cameron called and wanted everyone to have on clean clothes on if they went to see Riley. She suggested they not get too close and not touch her to keep the germ count down. John Henry reassured her, the filters in the infirmary were in top shape. Everything was properly disinfected.

Cameron wanted to use the infirmary at her base for Claire and Savannah when they returned from the past. It was top notch in everything like this one was. It also gave her better control.

In the back of her mind, she was aware it would also allow her to 'take' what she wanted from either Claire or Savannah. She sure hoped it did not come down to that. Maybe she should have them arrive here at the Resistance base to take that temptation away from her. Those babies when they were born belonged to Vanna and Allison. They needed those babies to keep them here in the present.

When everyone finished cycling through to see Riley, it was down to Sarah, Claire, Savannah and Cameron that were with Riley. John Henry was in the area the men were gathered. He was 'on call' until Cameron would call for him.

Young Allison waited with the other girls, both Metal and human. Her presence there seemed to uplift all of them some.

Allison watched Young Allison. She wondered if she was ready for this. She'd seen it all happen by Young Allison's current age. She was able to deal with it. She wanted to make sure it was what Young Allison wanted and not what Cameron was 'making' her do.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Allison?" Allison asked.

Savannah and Cameron went over everything with Young Allison on the way to the Resistance base. Savannah asked Cameron if CamNet could provide Young Allison with the video files of her in childbirth from both futures and with Cammy's files too from Cameron's future. It would be what Cameron and Cammy witnessed with their own eyes. Cammy was in Ginger's chassis at the time.

Young Allison and Allison both watched. They tightly gripped Savannah's hands as they did. It was not pleasant watching what she'd went through.

"I need to learn." Young Allison said. "You have all watched and helped before. I have seen video files only. Now I am going to witness it."

"We _needed_ to do that. There was no choice." Vanna said. "People died, babies died, mothers died sometimes. It was terrible. The conditions were appalling, even squalid."

"We did what we needed to do." Jesse said.

"I know many suffered." Young Allison said.

Young Allison saw the pain Savannah endured.

"What has Cameron been telling you?" Vanna asked.

"The truth." Young Allison said. "I told Cameron I always want the truth, no matter how bad it is, or how much it hurts. I need to be ready for the future. John, Cameron and Savannah will depend on me, as I will them."

Vanna thought that sounded exactly like Savannah did at the same age. She was aware of all the promises Cameron _made_ Savannah make.

"It sounds like an - arranged marriage." Vanna said.

"It is." Young Allison said. "We all know it. We all know the future. Cameron, Cammy, Holly, Hanna, Savannah and my Mother all have all seen it. I even met Future Allison. She is ME and she told me everything."

"What all did she tell you?" Allison asked.

"What I need to know and when I need to learn it." Young Allison said. "I am ready for everything. I am more ready than any of you can understand."

Claire and Sarah came out of the room. Cameron asked for Young Allison to join Savannah and her, with Riley. Cameron went over everything that would happen.

It looked as if the baby was going to arrive early. John Henry returned and both Cameron and he were plugged into the server. There were four more cables ready with connections if they needed additional Metal to assist for any emergency. Everyone was in scrubs and waiting. John Henry and Cameron monitored everything. Savannah would assist where Cameron directed her and Young Allison would observe.

Derek joined Riley for the waiting. Once the delivery was about to begin, he would step back and watch. He would give Riley support and encouragement if she needed it.

The tension was high in the other two rooms as they all waited.

Riley made one last attempt to reach out to Cameron in the most meaningful way.

"Cameron, Derek and I would still like you to have this baby as your own, for John and you." Riley said.

"I agree." Derek said.

The gesture was still touching to Cameron.

"Thank you, but we have discussed this previously." Cameron said. "This baby belongs to Derek and you, Riley. You will not be denied your child."

Young Allison wanted to reassure Riley and Derek that it was covered.

"Riley, Savannah and I will both make sure Cameron has children." Young Allison said. "I have promised her."

Cameron looked at Young Allison and Savannah. She was worried about their promises to her and what she'd made them promise.

Savannah wanted to reaffirm this, but did not want anyone to dwell there, with the thoughts of Young Allison and her.

"As have I." Savannah said. "Let's not discuss this right now. We have everything covered, we will. This is about Riley and Derek now."

Cameron hugged both Young Allison and Savannah. John Henry and Derek both looked – uncomfortable. They were both aware of what Cameron made the girls promise. It was the other promises too that bothered them.

Time went by slowly. Young Allison and Savannah both watched additional videos of several child births, off to the side. These were under more clinical conditions, like where they were at now.

"I saw you suffer." Young Allison said. "Is it as traumatic as it looks?"

"It is." Savannah said. "It is over fairly quick; at least it was for me."

Savannah gritted her teeth a little thinking about it. It still bothered her having to _give_ her children to – _herself_. She told herself it was necessary and she would want 'a Savannah' to do the same for her if she ever needed it.

There was movement from Riley.

There was some liquid now.

"I feel something." Riley said.

"That is the amniotic fluid." Young Allison said. "That is normal."

"Her water broke." Savannah said, for the others.

The anticipation grew for those waiting.

Cameron and John Henry went to work, Savannah assisting as needed. Young Allison watched and did whatever Cameron told her to do. It was an eye opening experience for all of them.

Everything went – textbook perfect.

There was the crying of an infant a short time later.

Derek made the announcement.

It was a healthy baby girl.

Riley seemed to be OK.

The celebration started.

* * *

Everyone was happy about the newest member of the Resistance. The females all stayed to help Riley out for a few days.

Claire asked Cameron again about the Young family moving to the Resistance base. Cameron suggested they wait until Allison's baby was born.

Nobody was sure why Cameron would delay this request from Claire.

* * *

Vanna was in her room.

Allison knocked on the door.

Jesse answered the door, she was naked, the two embraced and greeted each other. Allison gave Jesse a kiss. Jesse quickly gathered her clothes and excused herself, still naked.

Allison faced Vanna, who was naked as well.

The two long time lovers looked at each other.

Vanna went to Allison and kissed her. Allison kissed her back.

Allison silently stripped.

Neither spoke to each other yet. They didn't need to.

Vanna led Allison to her bed – their bed.

* * *

Savannah watched Allison enter Vanna's room and a naked Jesse emerge carrying her clothes and return to her room.

"Jesse looks just like Sheila." Young Allison said. "Almost…."

"Some things never change." Savannah said.

"That is because they can't." Young Allison said.

"We can bend the 'Natural Order'." Savannah said.

"But we can't change it." Young Allison said. "That is us - it will be."

Young Allison indicated Vanna's room.

"It will be - one day." Savannah said. "I have seen it in two futures as well."

"It will be beautiful." Young Allison said. "I can hardly wait…."

* * *

Allison awoke.

She looked over to her side, and Vanna was looking at her.

"I want you to move back into OUR room." Vanna said.

"I want that too." Allison said. "I don't know if I can. Things have changed."

"They always change." Vanna said.

"What about Cam and Holly?" Allison asked.

"They will help us." Vanna said. "With OUR children."

"We can't have kids." Allison said.

"You're still pregnant now." Vanna said.

"I know I will lose this baby too." Allison said.

"You don't know that." Vanna said.

"I am going to the future to be with my baby." Allison said. "That baby was for me. It is from MY body. It is MY baby. Destiny belongs to me."

"I don't want to argue about this." Vanna said.

"I'm sorry." Allison said.

Vanna moved over and kissed Allison, slow, long and deep.

"I will go with you." Vanna said. "We will always be together."

"Life will not be pleasant." Allison said. "You know this."

"I do. We have discussed this multiple times." Vanna said. "Without you, it would be even more unpleasant, even in Paradise."

Vanna already experienced that. She was in Paradise and Allison was still in her future, fighting for her life. It was a decision Vanna regretted. Once she was reunited with Allison in the present, she vowed never to let it happen again. It did not matter what the sacrifice would be. Allison and her belonged together.

"I don't want to say 'goodbye' to everyone." Allison said. "If I start with goodbyes, I don't think I will be able to go."

"If Savannah asks you to stay with her, will you?" Vanna asked.

"I love her, Vanna." Allison said.

"She is not me." Vanna said. "Even if I am her."

"I love you too, Vanna." Allison said.

"Which one of us do you love more?" Vanna asked.

"I am here aren't I?" Allison said.

"You were with her earlier." Vanna said.

"We all are with - others…." Allison said.

"Which one of us do you love more?" Vanna asked.

"The one that will follow me to the ends of the earth or time." Allison said.

"Savannah will do that for you as well." Vanna said. "I asked her before."

"Have you two…?" Allison asked.

"Only the time we were both with you." Vanna said.

Allison laughed.

"That was a crazy mix up." Allison said.

"I did enjoy how it worked out, especially for you." Vanna said.

"It was very special to me." Allison said. "Thank you for allowing that."

Vanna was aware that Allison was dead serious about this. She'd been around Allison long enough that she knew she meant she was going to do this. She was not going to lose Allison again – ever.

"When are we - leaving?" Vanna asked.

"Soon." Allison said. "Right after I lose this baby. I'm DONE."

"Cam and Holly are going to try to stop us." Vanna said.

"Holly will do as I ask her." Allison said.

"I don't think Cam will." Vanna said.

"Will you give _her_ up?" Allison asked. "You have your own – 'Cameron'."

That was a hard choice. Cam was a 'Cameron', but still not Cameron. Allison was so much a part of her life. It was being without Allison for a time, that made her realize that Allison _was_ her life.

"It is you that I want the most." Vanna said.

It was what Allison wanted the most too.

"Hold me like you used to do." Allison said.

"I just did." Vanna said.

"NO. Hold me like you first did, when you got better, after I found you." Allison said. "Before you - took me."

"You saved my life." Vanna said.

"You saved mine too." Allison said.

"I fell in love with you." Vanna said.

Vanna held and touched Allison.

"I want 'MY Savannah' back." Allison said.

"She is here." Vanna said. "She always will be. I am YOUR Savannah."


	825. Cards In Play

Chapter 825

** Cards In Play **

* * *

Cameron was very pleased that everything worked out as planned and Riley was able to have a healthy baby girl. She went to visit Riley and Derek. She wanted to see the baby too. They hadn't picked a name yet, maybe they'd come up with one now.

Derek opened the door and let Cameron in. He led her to where Riley and the baby were.

Riley was nursing the baby. Cameron watched with a certain awe. She always felt that way, having watched Savannah and Claire nurse as well.

Not only could their bodies create life, they could sustain it too.

Cameron was aware her chassis could not reproduce or sustain life like that. Her chassis was constructed to destroy and a human female was born to create. They were two total opposites. Cameron was aware she was on the losing side of that miracle.

Riley saw Cameron and smiled. She was still willing to give Cameron another try. She would try again to reach Cameron.

"Cameron, I will make the offer one more time. Derek and I will give her to you." Riley said. "I am already bonding with this baby. I will nurse it for John and you, but she will be YOUR child."

"I can't take your child." Cameron said. "I can't."

"We haven't named her yet." Derek said. "Riley wanted you to pick her name, if you will accept her."

Cameron could clearly see how much Riley and Derek were attached to her and how much they loved her. She may be a stone cold killer and not have a heart, but she knew love when she saw it. She was seeing it right now.

"I could never take anything so precious away from you." Cameron said.

"Precious…." Riley said. "That is a beautiful name. I like it."

"I like it too." Derek said. "It sounds like what we feel about her, to us."

 _"_ Precious _,_ as a girl's name _,_ is of Latin origin meaning 'of great value or highly esteemed'. It is a term of endearment." Cameron said. "Similar female names are Amber, Gem, Goldie, Jewell, Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire or Topaz."

"Wow!" Derek said. "I think you just named the baby anyway. Those are some beautiful names."

"She is a miracle for both of you." Cameron said. "Thank you for your offer, both of you. I want you to keep your _precious_ miracle."

Riley held out her other arm to hug Cameron as she fed her baby, Derek hugged her as well.

"This miracle is your doing, Cameron." Riley said. "I will never forget it."

"WE will never forget it." Derek said.

Derek and Riley both thanked Cameron as she left.

They watched Cameron depart.

"Do you think she will change her mind and want her?" Riley asked.

"She wants her now." Derek said. "She is sacrificing what she wants for our love and our daughter."

"She is very loving and understanding." Riley said.

"Do you mean for a - machine?" Derek asked.

"I did not say that." Riley said. "I don't see any of the Metal girls as machines, even if that is what they are. They are all so much more than a machine."

"I have to agree." Derek said.

Derek thought back to when John first introduced him to Mrs. Weaver. Now he lived and worked with Metal everyday. They really were some of the best – people, that he'd ever known.

* * *

Cameron walked away. She knew it was wrong to take away someone's child. For Derek and Riley it was most likely their only child.

Cameron felt a glitch impulse shoot through her left hand.

No matter how much she wanted that baby they were willing to give to her, she could never take it from them.

She knew Savannah would not let her keep it either. If she took - Precious, Savannah would MAKE her give her back. She would use herself to force Cameron to do it. She did not want to lose Savannah's love.

* * *

After the excitement of Riley's baby being born, operations returned to normal in a very short while. There was still a job to do and Skynet to be hunted.

John Henry went through the information from the last raid himself, as John asked him to do.

"I have the records of where the Gray's phones pinged at, along with the visual files from the Terminator." John Henry said.

John hoped this produced some targets for them to take down.

"What is our next target?" John asked.

"There is nothing definitive yet. We still have teams out looking for more stored boxcars as well." John Henry said.

"Do we have anything solid?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "But we have several areas we need to do some recon at."

"I don't want Derek out on any recon or operations for awhile." John said. "I want him here with Riley, especially if there is any help she needs."

"Riley has been doing very well." John Henry said. "Savannah, Vanna, Jesse and Allison have all been there to assist her as well as Sarah."

"We have a lot of female Metal present now too." John said. "They have all asked to tend to anything that needs tending to, at night."

"I can see they all want to help and learn." John Henry said.

"Learn what?" John asked.

"To help and care for the offspring of their human – mates." John Henry said.

John didn't say anything at first.

"Is there something I need to know?" John asked.

"Allison is pregnant, she not doing well." John Henry said.

"I know that, it is terrible." John said. "I know that is hurting her."

"I have been informed that she is leaving for the future when the pregnancy fails." John Henry said.

John heard rumors of this before. Nothing was set in stone that he was aware of.

"What future?" John asked, concerned.

"Cameron's future." John Henry said.

"Future Allison is already there…. Allison wants HER baby back." John said. "That's it."

"Yes." John Henry said. "Vanna is going with her."

"I can't allow that." John said, wondering. "Is Future Allison returning here in Allison's place?"

"It is a possibility." John Henry said.

"I will only agree to this if Future Allison comes back." John said.

"John, 'Future Allison' is already here, she is still a girl, a young woman, it is Young Allison." John Henry said. "That is the only Allison that belongs in this timeline. She will be your mate, NOT Future Allison."

"It was just a thought." John said.

John reflected on how HOT Future Allison was compared to Allison. She'd been 'all over' him too when she was here. As she touched him, she reminded him she already shared his bed with 'him', in the future. She said she would in the past as well too. John did not think Cameron was behind it either. Future Allison doing what she was doing, on her own. It was what she wanted to do.

"…John…?" John Henry asked.

"What?" John asked. "Sorry, I was thinking about somebo… – SOMETHING else."

"Understandable." John Henry said. "Future Allison was very - alluring."

John knew he was busted.

"You got me." John said. "I don't want Allison or Vanna to leave. How can we fix it?"

"You can prevent them from leaving." John Henry said.

"If they want to go, I won't stop them." John said. "I want to make them WANT to stay."

"You can always do what Cameron has wanted for - years." John Henry said. "Mate with them."

John didn't say anything at first.

"If Cameron will tell me that is what she still wants, I will." John said. "I don't want them to leave. Would that change anything with them being unable to have a child?"

"They would be trying every month then, if you did as Cameron asked. It also may be too late for that." John Henry said. "You have waited too long to act."

John thought of all the times Vanna and Allison were 'all over' him. They all wanted to expand their relationships, but it just never happened. Even if Cameron said it was what she wanted, the girls and him always found Cameron 'between' them as they worried about her.

"I KNOW." John said. "I wanted to, but I didn't want to hurt Cameron."

"You hurt Cameron more by not doing what she was programmed to do for you – BY YOU." John Henry said. "Those were programming conflicts she has not been able to resolve. They have caused her many problems."

"I KNOW." John said.

"John, my 'sister' must not be rejected as you have done with Vanna, Allison and Jesse." John Henry said.

"Savannah?" John asked. "Now what?"

"Her children are in the future as well…." John Henry said. "Two different futures at that."

"That would still leave Young Allison, right?' John asked.

"She would follow her true mate, Savannah." John Henry said. "I imagine Claire would still be available and – Summer."

John didn't want to have this discussion. He saw the 'teenage' Metal version of Summer. She was HOT and even more beautiful than Cameron. He knew that was really why Cameron sent her away. Nobody could ever match Cameron's beauty, except Metal Summer. Now she was gone.

Not only did Cameron send her away. She sent her to River's future. It was the farthest place away that they knew of and that was where Cameron banished her to. There was a lot for John to think about.

"I need to ask Cameron about all this." John said.

"She may decide to follow Savannah and Young Allison as well." John Henry said. "She also believes she took them to the past in a previous 'lifetime'."

"I am aware of that." John said. "We need Savannah and Claire to - act again, for Vanna and Allison."

John Henry saw another one of Cameron's cards fall into play.

"It is a lot to ask of them, especially Savannah." John Henry said.

"Let me speak with Cameron and then I will speak to Claire and Savannah myself." John said.

"Savannah has asked for a – traditional conception." John Henry said.

"Then that is what it will be." John said "We are not losing our people."

John heard descriptions and saw some video files from the other futures. They all appeared to be equally worthless and not good places to have to live, let alone raise children. They all looked like Hell on earth. It was his job as the leader of the Resistance to keep those girls safe. He would do what was necessary.

"I will do whatever I have to do, to the keep those girls here. I have seen a future, and it sucked." John said.

John Henry again saw another one of Cameron's cards fall into play.

"Cameron is out now." John Henry said. "Do you wish for me to contact her?"

"No don't bother her." John said. "I want to be notified if anyone is trying to go into the future. I will not allow that."

"What about the past?" John Henry asked.

John thought of how Hot Future Allison was. Young Allison would be just like that, maybe Hotter as a teenager.

"Maybe…." John said.

"Cameron may need to go and check on the futures she has been to." John Henry said.

"What for?" John asked.

"She is worried about the girls there and her babies as well." John Henry said.

"Her babies?" John asked.

"Cameron wanted those children for herself, for you and her." John Henry said.

"I know Cameron MADE Savannah promise – that, for years." John said.

"Cameron showed me the files of that from the first time Savannah promised; Savannah said it on her own." John Henry said. "Savannah loves Cameron and will make any sacrifice for her because of that love."

John was sure when Savannah as a child made the promise to have children for Cameron; she did not fully understand the impact of that on herself. Even if she did, her mind never changed and she did it twice, but they did not end up with Cameron. There was no doubt that Savannah loved Cameron and that love was strong. It was strong enough to die for.

"We have all seen that too." John said. "Savannah will even die for her or with her."

"Savannah is ready to share that love with you, as well." John Henry said. "John, Savannah is a very special woman."

John thought back to the encounters with Savannah where they almost made love, several times.

"We are not losing ANYONE." John said. "NOBODY is leaving."


	826. Five Months

Chapter 826

** Five Months **

* * *

Riley was doing her best the deal with the baby. It was a lot of work for her. She seemed somewhat overwhelmed at times taking care of her. Derek gave what support he could.

All the girls, both Metal and human wanted to help out and were there to lend a hand. It made things much easier for Riley.

Savannah was able to assist her and give her support and advice. It reminded her how tiny newborns were. It reminded her about a lot of things dealing with babies. It reminded her of things she didn't need to be reminded about. She was more than willing to let the other girls have a chance to help out.

Savannah watched Vanna and Allison as they helped with the baby. She could see how much they cared for the tiny infant. She could see how much they wanted their own child. She could also see the hurt and anguish they felt for not having their own children.

She needed to wonder about that. Was it worse to not be able to have a child or to have one and need to give it away? She was really not sure about that. If one couldn't have a child, they couldn't have a child. If one could have a child and give it away, they could always have another child. One was a closed door, the other one was a revolving door.

Savannah was aware Cameron did not want to inform Vanna and Allison yet, that she carried Vanna's child and Claire carried Allison's baby. Cameron wanted to wait first to see what happened with Allison. Cameron told Savannah, that Allison's pregnancy would most likely terminate. It was what happened to all the others she'd experienced.

Savannah reflected back on the conversation.

"What happens if it doesn't – terminate?" Savannah asked.

"I will ask Allison if I can keep the child her mother is carrying, for John and I." Cameron said.

"It is still Allison's baby." Savannah said. "They would be siblings, a few months apart."

"I don't think it will happen." Cameron said.

"Cameron, I will have a child for you and John. You know this." Savannah said. "I promise. You don't need to worry about this."

"I know that, but I can't take your baby from you." Cameron said.

"It won't be my baby." Savannah said. "From conception until birth and thereafter, it will be YOUR baby. That is how I will view it. I have done this before…."

"No." Cameron said. "I will not allow that."

"I AM going to do this for you." Savannah said. "You can't stop me."

"If you do this again for anyone, it needs to be for Vanna." Cameron said.

"She will not take my child." Savannah reminded Cameron.

"It will be her child, from her body." Cameron said.

That was what Cameron did and made happen. She physically took the genetic material from Vanna, fertilized it, then implanted it in Savannah, well a specialist did anyway.

That was where Savannah was at now.

Savannah wanted to tell Vanna she would have HER own child soon. Cameron wanted it all tied in to Young Allison's maturation in the past - the timeline of the past. She was also aware that since it really was Vanna's genetic material that was used, it might also fail. Savannah and Cameron agreed if it did, Savannah would use her own genetic material and they would tell Vanna, it was from her body. In reality, it really was from her body, the body of Savannah Weaver. That is who Vanna was and _is_ anyway.

Vanna brought Savannah back to – now, the present.

"I remember when Jan and Summer were little, both of them." Vanna said. "It is easy to forget how tiny they are, they seem to grow so fast."

Savannah thought of her two babies in two different futures. It was never a good feeling. There was always some reminder that brought it up. She'd hoped as the time went by that things would hurt less. It seemed they still hurt the same. She knew if she could do it all over, she would still do what she did, because it needed to be done. There was no one else to do it.

Vanna saw the look of sadness on Savannah's face. She could see how their conversation was hurting Savannah. She did not know if she should move on or address the issue. She wanted to give her support.

"I'm sorry, Savannah." Vanna said. "I know of your - sacrifice."

"Don't be." Savannah said. "Yes, it does hurt me to think of it, but I would do the same thing again that I did, both times."

"I know you did it for Cameron." Vanna said.

"I did, but I did it on my own." Savannah said. "I am not done yet either."

"You can't sacrifice any more." Vanna said.

"I MUST and I WILL." Savannah said. "I have an obligation to help – MYSELF and Cameron."

"You don't." Vanna said.

Vanna wanted a baby, but she did not want to take one from Savannah. It would be two traumatic for both of them and then need to see each other everyday. At least with her babies in the future, Savannah did not need to see every day. Here it would be like rubbing salt in the wounds, every day.

"What would YOU do if you were me?" Savannah asked.

"That question is almost funny, since – I am YOU." Vanna said. "But it is not funny for its context."

Savannah really wanted to know. She was not joking around.

"What would YOU do?" Savannah asked. "I want to know."

"I don't know." Vanna said.

"I do." Savannah said. "You would do the same thing, to help YOURSELF, or Cameron."

"Maybe I would." Vanna said.

"You would, because I would." Savannah said. "I have."

Savannah could see something was on Vanna's mind. The talk of children seemed to have triggered something in Vanna now.

Vanna was now thinking of some of the other things done to her in her future. They were things that were unspeakable for her before. The incident she was now thinking about was the lowest form humiliation she could think of, other than death.

"There are other stories I did not tell you." Vanna said. "I have not even told these to Allison. I never could. Maybe I can only tell them to – myself."

Savannah did not want Vanna to go down some bumpy emotional road that she'd blocked off years ago.

"The stories may remain untold too." Savannah said. "You are entitled to some dignity."

It was like Vanna never even heard her.

"They tried to breed me before." Vanna said. "I was captured and traded – SOLD, for breeding."

"Stop." Savannah said. "You don't need to talk about this."

"I want to." Vanna said. "I am telling - myself."

"Proceed if you must, and stop when you need to." Savannah said. "Don't hurt yourself worse."

Vanna wanted to tell someone. She needed to tell someone. She was glad it was Savannah. What better person was there to trust?

Vanna took a deep breath and then started.

"You know I was assaulted multiple times, starting from when I was younger than Young Allison is now." Vanna said.

"You told me. I know. I can't even imagine that, at such a young age." Savannah said. "Or any age."

Savannah remembered some of the stories how Vanna was held down and abused. She wondered how this story was going to be different. The other ones seemed bad enough already.

"It was when I started into puberty that I was captured again. After many assaults by multiple assailants, I was marketed as 'breeding material' for childless families." Vanna said. "I was traded for three other young women who could not produce. I think all of them died at the hands of the men who traded me – SOLD me. I was being treated like merchandise or property."

Savannah saw this for what it was – slavery. There was no need to hear more.

"You don't need to continue." Savannah said.

Vanna continued talking. She was lost in the world of the past and wanted to break its hold on her. As long as it remained bottle up, she was still a slave to the actions of others.

"I was told I would not be beaten and I would be fed, if I could produce a child for the family that 'bought' me." Vanna said. "I resisted for the first few weeks, I was beaten and chained to a bed. They stopped feeding me. I was assaulted four times a day, sometimes more."

Savannah just listened. It was evident Vanna need to get this off her chest.

"It was clear after two weeks that I would be beaten everyday if I continued to resist. I was chained to a bed and could not get away. I told the woman of the house I would not fight any more, if they unchained me and fed me. I said I would not participate, but would submit." Vanna said. "I would lay there and let it happen. It went much faster this way. That went on for five months. After the third month the man's friends 'tried' too. They thought maybe he was the problem and some different genetic mater was tried. The woman of the house always stood there and watched, to make sure I was not severely abused or mutilated. I think I would have been if she was not always standing there watching me. She was trying to protect me as much as possible, even if she was a participant in all of this."

"Stop." Savannah said.

"The woman of the house would enter the room; it was little more than a closet." Vanna said. "After I was unchained, I was told to roll over on my stomach and get up on my knees. The woman of the house told me 'it' would be over faster this way and the men would not see my face. She said I wouldn't _have_ to SEE them. There were there to do one thing, and leave. They did – all of them."

"How did it stop?" Savannah asked.

"The woman of the house freed me." Savannah said. "She gave me some food and water, and clothes. I was not allowed to wear clothes for five months." Vanna said. "It was obvious after my fifth cycle that I could not get pregnant. She gave me my clothes back and some supplies. She snuck me out of the house at night. She said she was sorry for what happened and _thanked me_ for tying to 'help' her have a child. I wanted to hate her like I did the others, but I couldn't."

"She thanked you?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Savannah. "She told me I was to be 'marked' as being unable to produce children and - punished, the next day."

Savannah really wondered what was wrong with some people. It was all Skynet's fault, but people are still the ones who committed the acts. It still fell to the individual.

"Punished? How were they going to 'mark' you?" Savannah asked. "Why?"

"Infibulation." Vanna said. "I didn't even know what that was. I asked her."

"I was made aware of that – procedure, before." Savannah said.

Savannah was aware that was common in southwest Asia and northern Africa to this day. For those women, it was not for punishment, but because they were females. They were barbaric traditions and customs; some even claimed it was part of their religion.

"She pulled down her pants and showed me." Vanna said. "She said she could not allow that to happen to another female again if she could prevent it. It was 'punishment' for being sterile."

"Please stop. You don't need to go on." Savannah said.

Vanna finished up and it all went back to Savannah's original question.

"OK. So what would I do if I were you?" Vanna asked. "I want to say, have MY baby and kill anyone who tried to take it from me. But if it was for YOU, if the rolls were reversed. I don't know. I would probably do what you have done. Even for John and Cameron."

"Why?" Savannah asked.

"For the same reasons you have." Vanna said. "Because I love them. I would want to help – myself, as you have done. The one thing that must be remembered is Judgment Day. If that happens, few of those that survive will be able to have children and few of those children will live."

"We have beat Judgment Day more than once." Savannah said.

"Will we always be able to?" Vanna asked. "Will we?"

"I don't know." Savannah said. "I really don't."


	827. Wheels Up

Chapter 827

** Wheels Up **

* * *

Cameron went by to check on Savannah. She'd made plans for her. It was something they did whenever Cameron could work it in. Before she knocked, she heard Savannah talking to herself. That seemed odd. Wait - that was Vanna talking to Savannah.

Cameron listened to the conversation for a second and turned away. Then she heard them talking about breeding humans. Cameron stopped and listened again. She knew she should leave and not eavesdrop on Savannah and Vanna, but the topic fascinated her. The horrific events Vanna described that happened to her, made her hate Skynet even more.

Cameron could not even picture being chained up, and assaulted multiple times a day, for months. She knew Vanna was assaulted many times over the years, but never imagined this occurred. No wonder she only sought females out for - comfort.

Vanna once told her that only females ever treated her nice and _shared_ their love. They never used her for pleasure against her will. She remembered what Vanna said, that only a female can truly satisfy another female. She wondered if when she was finally with Savannah and Young Allison if this would be true. She looked forward to finding out.

Cameron was lost in thought when she heard the door start to open. She quickly moved away and turned as if she was approaching the room for the first time. She didn't want to get caught doing what she'd been doing.

"Hi, Cameron." Vanna said, as she exited.

"Hello, Vanna." Cameron said.

"Did you come to see me?" Vanna asked.

"No, I am here to see Savannah." Cameron said.

"Now I feel let down." Vanna said.

"Don't. I have never neglected you." Cameron said.

"No, you haven't." Vanna said. "You have always looked out for me. All of – ME."

Savannah walked out of her room.

"Hi, Cameron." Savannah said. "Come in."

Vanna excused herself and left, after giving Savannah a wink.

Cameron made sure Vanna was gone and closed the door.

"I heard some of what Vanna said as I was approaching." Cameron said.

"That was a private conversation." Savannah said. "VERY private."

"I know, and I am sorry, that is why I am telling you." Cameron said. "I wanted to come clean and not have it as a secret."

Cameron thought she should go back earlier into the future Vanna came from. She would watch over Vanna and Allison and terminate every person who tried to touch either one of them. It would create a new timeline, but Vanna would be safe, she would never be assaulted or Allison either. Wait, she would need to watch over Jesse as well. She was going to need more help. Ally and Sheila would have to come along, maybe Gail too. Even if she did all that, it still would not change what happened to the girls that were in this timeline now. Savannah brought her back to – now.

"I know you won't betray her confidence to me, with anyone." Savannah said. "That is very private and personal to her."

"I won't." Cameron said. "I can delete the files if you want. I will erase them so they are eradicated. I will do that now."

Savannah thought about it for a few seconds.

"No, I want you to remember what she said." Savannah said. "I don't want that done to Young Allison in ANY way. She must be protected from that at all costs."

"I have actually never done that to anyone." Cameron said. "I have not bred you. I was not part of the decision process for what - you did."

"You're right." Savannah said. "I did it to - myself."

Cameron seriously planned to do that with one of the females she was trying to download her program into with the 'neural implant' she'd constructed. Savannah stopped her from further research and experimentation. There were a lot of things she planned. Most of them never happened. She still did not think any of it was a big deal. She would admit to what she'd done.

"I was going to do that with the females I was conducting experiments on." Cameron said. "I did not. I would have, if you would have allowed me to continue - experimenting."

It was still disturbing to Savannah to remember what she saw Cameron doing. It did not seem to bother Cameron in the slightest.

"So, not only were you messing with their minds, you were going to breed them?" Savannah asked. "Like animals?"

Cameron tilted her head slightly. She thought she'd made that all clear. It was all very logical.

"Yes. One of them possessed a fine healthy young body." Cameron said. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes and no." Savannah said. "You never did, so I guess it doesn't really matter then."

Savannah came over to Cameron and hugged her.

As Savannah held Cameron tightly in her arms, she felt Cameron respond and hold her the same way.

Cameron could tell this was something different. Savannah was sending her a message of some kind. It was not what she expected.

"You NEVER will do that with anyone, ever." Savannah whispered in her ear. "I will be the one to provide for you and John, Cameron. It will be me, and only me. I will bear your offspring."

Savannah reached down and took Cameron's hand, it was starting to glitch. It stopped.

"Savannah…." Cameron started to protest.

"Do I need to make it an order?" Savannah asked. "I am telling you and - asking you."

"I will not do that." Cameron said. "To anyone."

Savannah kissed Cameron on the cheek and smiled at her.

"So, are we still going flying today?" Savannah asked.

She wanted to direct Cameron's mind away from where it was going.

"Yes." Cameron said. "We are flying out of Van Nuys and headed to Lancaster on our first hop."

"Are we going to pick up Young Allison?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "She has asked for the same training you have received."

"I was a little older than her when I started." Savannah said.

"Young Allison will do everything you have done at an accelerated pace." Cameron said.

"There are a few – things, she will NOT do at an accelerated pace." Savannah said. "Is THAT understood?"

"Understood." Cameron said.

"Are we still doing the multi engine flight?" Savannah asked.

"Yes, but we will switch to single engine when we pick up Young Allison." Cameron said. "We will do a takeoff and five 'touch and go' landings at Van Nuys, and five in Lancaster."

"What will happen in between?" Savannah asked.

"I guess we will find out." Cameron said.

"Oh, boy." Savannah said. "One of those flights."

"Maybe…." Cameron said.

"Did you ask her mother first?" Savannah asked.

"No." Cameron said.

Cameron never asked for permission for training.

Training always worked the best when it happened unannounced. It made it real.

* * *

"Hello." Claire said.

"Hello." Cameron said.

Cameron and Claire exchanged pleasantries and caught up.

"I would like to take Allison – Young Allison, out for some training today." Cameron said. "Savannah is here with me."

"You don't normally ask…." Claire said.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said. "I like to surprise her to help her better adapt to changing conditions and environments. It makes her need to think on her feet and be ready for anything."

"Is it – combat training?" Claire asked, worried. "With real bullets and explosives?"

"Not this time." Cameron said.

"Oh…." Claire said. "Not THIS time?"

"No." Cameron said.

"May I have the phone, please?" Savannah said in the background.

"Hi, Claire, this is Savannah."

"Hi, Savannah." Claire said.

"I am going flying today and we would like to bring Allison – Young Allison along." Savannah said.

"Will you will be there the whole time?" Claire asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "I will be careful and make sure nothing bad happens. It will be for a few hours. I asked Cameron to ask you first."

"Thank you." Claire said. "Has Allison – My Allison, gone flying before?"

"Yes." Savannah said.

There was no response.

"Claire, it is nothing hazardous." Savannah said. "I promise to look after Allison – Young Allison. You know I will never endanger her needlessly."

"I do know that." Claire said. "I know you love her very much."

"I do." Savannah said. "I love every Allison, but I love her the most."

"I know the – future." Claire said. "I have lived in it."

"Everyone will have a choice in - MY future." Savannah said. "I swear it."

"Thank You." Claire said. "I would expect nothing less from you."

"One or two of the Detail will need to bring her to the airport." Savannah said. "I don't want Cameron to set down on a city street."

"Has she done that?" Claire asked.

"A few times." Savannah said. "She made sure there were no wires, cars or trees."

"Who else is going?" Claire asked.

"Nobody." Savannah said.

"OK, Savannah." Claire said. "You know I trust you – and Cameron too."

"Thank you." Savannah said. "I won't let you down."

* * *

Cameron drove Savannah from the base to Van Nuys Airport.

Savannah was ready for more. She wanted to 'tell' Cameron what she wanted without asking. It would be a hint. Maybe the next time it would be what she wanted to try.

"Can we do a once around on the east side of the airport?" Savannah asked.

"Sure." Cameron said.

"I want to check to see if that bomber is still there." Savannah said.

Savannah glanced over at Cameron, she did not glance back.

"It is." Cameron said. "Do you remember what it is?"

"It is a B-25 Mitchell, with two big R2600 engines on it." Savannah said.

"The twin engine flights we are doing have prepared you to fly a plane like that. It is bigger and needs a lot of muscle." Cameron said.

"Maybe one day I will get to fly one." Savannah said.

Cameron smiled.

"Maybe you will." Cameron said. "The – owner, is very friendly."

They did their drive by and saw the B-25 was parked in its hanger. There were some other aircraft in there too.

They entered the airport and headed for the rental office. CamNet made sure everything was arraigned and ready. Cameron took care of all the final paperwork.

They went outside onto the tarmac.

Their plane was sitting there ready to go.

Savannah saw it was a very new looking twin.

"Wow. That is a fine looking aircraft." Savannah said. "It is different to see it in person. I have studied everything about it as you asked me to."

Cameron also provided Savannah with a selection of other training videos and manuals. One of them was for a B-25. Savannah studied from it as well, just in case. It would not be today.

"It is Beechcraft Baron 58, duel control." Cameron said.

"How long do we have it for?" Savannah asked.

"As long as we need it." Cameron said.

Savannah took out a checklist. She went over the entire plane and checked, then double checked everything.

They climbed inside; Savannah went over all the controls and instruments.

"This is nicer than the Twin Cessna." Savannah said.

"This plane is new." Cameron said. "It has very little flight time."

Savannah fired it up, after a quick warm up; she cleared everything with the tower. She followed her instructions and taxied out.

Cameron gave her a few pointers.

"I take it you have flown this same plane before." Savannah said.

"Of course." Cameron said. "I wanted to make sure it was safe and in prime condition."

"Do you want to do the first take off?" Savannah asked.

"No." Cameron said. "You will do fine. It is very similar to the other twins we have flown."

Savannah received clearance and headed down the runway.

Savannah lifted off.

"Wheels up." Savannah said.

They took off from One Six Right, the long runway at Van Nuys airport. Savannah went into a pattern on the east side of the airport. They were doing some filming on the west side. That was her normal pattern. Turning to the east to come back around north, put them over where Cameron, Sarah and John once lived.

Cameron was looking down at the hills in front of them as Savannah banked to the east. She looked down at one of the houses they'd stayed in. The one where her Poem Book was hidden. The one where John chose Riley over her….

The house where everything happened that made her life worse.


	828. Touch And Go

Chapter 828

** Touch And Go **

* * *

The flight pattern that Savannah flew, sent the plane over Cameron's old house every time. Six times in a row Cameron looked down at the house, and all the – memories it held. All the BAD memories it held, the anger and hate. The betrayal, rejection and replacement….

It was where Sarah, Future Derek and John all made fun of her or rude unnecessary comments. They always reminded her what she was in a very negative way. It was done as an insult to her personally.

Each time the plane passed near the house, Cameron relived every second, of everything, that happened in the months they spent there. It was where her Poem Book was created and stored for years. The poem book that was created because of what others did to her. It was created because of what John did and did to her. It was created because of what John did with Riley and how it was rubbed in her face.

The house was where Cameron's future was stolen from her. Her destiny to be chosen by John, as his lover. On the last touch and go Savannah flew out a little farther south before she made her turn to the east. This time they passed over the house. As they flew directly over the house, Cameron wanted to find what was lost. She wanted to find what she'd lost. She wanted what was stolen from her. She wanted to get it back. She needed to be there to do it. She needed to go there - now.

Cameron _was_ here now. She wanted to go there and find what was ripped from her. She started to open the door on the plane so she could get out and try and find it. She was so close to it now.

* * *

"I want you to come with us, Anna." Young Allison said. "We will look like the younger versions of Savannah and Cameron."

"I am not comfortable looking like this." Anna said. "I look like I am – twelve or thirteen."

"It is what I look like." Young Allison said. "Don't you find me attractive?"

"Of course." Anna said. "You are beautiful."

"That creepy guy at the park must have thought I was attractive." Young Allison said. "He always looked at me, he even followed me."

Young Allison remembered how sometimes there were men at the park or even other places they visited. They would look at her and she knew what they were 'seeing' and thinking. It always gave her a creepy feeling. She'd even been followed before.

"I was aware of that." Anna said.

"I have not seen him for awhile since he did that." Young Allison said.

"He has probably - moved on." Anna said.

"Will he become a Scavenger if Skynet takes over?" Young Allison asked.

"I wouldn't worry about him…." Anna said.

Anna was aware he was no long a problem or threat. She'd buried him herself.

* * *

John was very pleased that they'd tracked down the cargo from the two boxcars they let slip away from them at the old newspaper plant. The other ones that they'd scored on from the 'Coast' and the 'Central Valley' were another plus.

They knew there were more boxcars out there. They just didn't know how many or where any of them were. They looked for the welded doors as a clue. Now they needed a hit.

"Any luck on more of the boxcars?" John asked.

"Not yet." John Henry said.

"Have you been able to track who has been in the different railroad's computer systems?" John asked.

"It led to a dead end." John Henry said.

"I don't like dead ends." John said. "Cameron likes them even less."

"It traced back to a 'drop' location, like the surf shop in Avila Beach." John Henry said. "The location was burnt and the computer equipment was missing."

"Did Skynet or Grays do it?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said. "It could have been Skynet covering its tracks. It could be the Fanatics or the anti-Metal faction."

John wondered what Cameron's involvement was, if any.

"Did Cameron do it?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said.

"Did you ask her?" John asked.

"I did." John Henry said. "She said I knew, 'all I needed to know'."

"She wants to find them herself." John said. "So none of the rest of us are put in danger."

"You know she cares deeply about everyone." John Henry said.

"I know she cares deeply about _some_ of the people." John said.

"You know that's not true." John Henry said.

"I do." John said. "I'm sorry."

John felt sometimes he let his personal feelings creep into the operations. Cameron taking many of the risks herself was nothing new. She'd always done that. The damage to her over the years was horrific at times. Some were so severe and repeated, that parts of her sheath could not properly regenerate.

What bothered him the most about Cameron acting on her own was that Savannah was with her often and it put her at great risk. There was plenty of Metal to assist her, but it was usually Savannah at her side, especially lately.

* * *

Gail was checking the computer feeds. She needed to see if Cameron was taking Savannah out on any operations. If she was, she was going to go and back them up. This was outside of her 'duty assignment', but she was going to do it anyway. It was a need that seemed to emanate from deep inside her.

Jesse watched her and knew what she was doing and why. It was out of 'a love' that existed almost as a sickness. It was beyond an obsession.

Jesse wanted to know where she stood, where Gail and her stood.

"Have I lost you?" Jesse asked.

"No." Gail said. "I was just checking on what was happening."

"You are worried about - her." Jesse said.

"I am." Gail said.

"I know you love her." Jesse said.

Gail looked at Jesse.

"I do." Gail said. "I also love you."

"Do you love her more?" Jesse asked.

"I love you no less." Gail said.

Jesse didn't think that was a real answer. Then again that answer sort of said it all.

"She is very special." Jesse said.

"She is the 'Chosen One'." Gail said.

"I hear that a lot." Jesse said.

Gail came to Jesse and kissed her. It seemed Gail wanted to reassure her she still mattered.

"I don't feel like it right now." Jesse said.

Gail looked stunned. That was the first time Jesse ever turned down sex. Jesse liked to have her 'bell rung' at least several times a day, even if she needed to do it herself.

Gail felt this was her fault.

"I'm sorry." Gail said.

"It's me." Jesse said. "Not you."

"I'm still sorry." Gail said.

"I feel the need to do more." Jesse said. "Cameron keeps us out of the fight."

"She cares about you." Gail said. "She is protecting you."

"Who is protecting Savannah?" Jesse asked.

They both already knew the answer to that one.

"Nobody…." Gail said.

* * *

What was about to happen seemed unreal to Savannah. It took a second for everything to sink in as to what the magnitude of Cameron's current action would be.

"CAMERON…." Savannah yelled.

Cameron continued to open the door on the airplane.

"C-A-M-E-R-O-N…." Savannah shouted louder.

Cameron seemed unable to hear her. She must be in a stupor or something.

Savannah reached for Cameron and physically grabbed her. She forcefully pulled on her and yanked her back from getting up.

Cameron turned and looked at her, the door closed.

Cameron looked around in total confusion. It was clear she was having an emotionally induced episode. She may not know who she was at this point.

"Savannah?" Cameron asked. "Savannah Weaver? Why are you back from the future?"

Savannah continued to fly the plane. Flying the plane and trying to subdue a Terminator were not in her training. She reached down and touched her Taser. She was afraid she was going to need to use it.

Cameron noticed.

"Are you afraid of me?" Cameron asked.

Savannah picked up Cameron's hand and placed it on her neck.

"No. I am not afraid _of_ you." Savannah said. "I am afraid _for_ you."

"You never lie to me." Cameron said. "Savannah, you're the best."

"It looked like you were going to – get out." Savannah said.

Cameron shook her head a few times.

"I was?" Cameron asked. "We are several thousand feet up in the air, in a plane. I would be terminated."

"I know." Savannah said. "I'm flying it."

"Are you going to start your 'touch and go' landings now?" Cameron asked.

"I already did all five of them, after our take off." Savannah said.

"This isn't the take off segment?" Cameron asked.

"No, we are supposed to be on our way to Lancaster to pick up Young Allison. I am going to try to get in the landing pattern back to Van Nuys." Savannah said.

"No." Cameron said. "I'm fine."

"I think we should land." Savannah said.

"No." Cameron said. "I really am fine. I don't want to disappoint Allison – Young Allison."

"What happened to you just now?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I have no recollection of anything other than this being the take off segment."

Savannah looked to see if Cameron's hand was glitching, it was not.

"Are your sure you are one hundred percent?" Savannah asked.

"Everything checks out fine." Cameron said. "You know sometimes I have a – problem. I'm sorry. I am really, OK."

Cameron smiled at Savannah and moved her hand from Savannah's neck to her cheek and gently touched it.

"Please, Savannah, for Young Allison." Cameron said. "Everything is perfect."

"OK." Savannah said. "If you feel anything is off, I need you to say something immediately."

"I promise, Savannah." Cameron said.

Cameron wondered what happened since the take off. She searched her files and she showed no record of it. The time and events were just - gone. It was like they never happened.

Cameron looked down, as they headed north out of the Valley.

"That is former Nike base LA-94 down there." Cameron said. "I was there with Future Allison. We made love there."

"What?" Savannah asked.

"I mean, we _almost_ made love there." Cameron said. "She almost seduced me."

"Isn't that what you taught her?" Savannah asked.

"It is." Cameron said. "It works quite effective too. I have instructed you as well."

"Do you want me to try it out on you?" Savannah asked.

"No." Cameron said. "You have and offer, what is - real. THAT is what I want. Sometimes I think I am ready, then something always happens."

"Life is like that." Savannah said.

They flew over the mountains for awhile.

"There is where LA-98 was." Cameron said. "That place shut down early."

Savannah communicated with the tower in Lancaster.

"Cameron, we are going to be landing soon." Savannah said. "I don't want Young Allison to see you having a problem. Are you sure everything is good?"

"I'm fine." Cameron said.

Savannah received her clearance and did five touch and go takeoffs and landings.

She came around again the final time and landed. She spotted Dan and Young Allison waiting. Anna was there as well.

Savannah taxied and parked. Cameron and her climbed out. Savannah did a quick check of the plane.

"Can we take this one?" Young Allison asked. "I am ready for multi engine."

"Cameron has a Cessna picked out for you." Dan said. "We discussed this on the way over."

"You will work up to a twin engine, Allison." Savannah said.

"I want to fly the Huey, like you have done too." Young Allison said. "I want to do _everything_ , you have done."

Anna leaned over and whispered in Young Allison's ear.

"I'm sorry." Young Allison said. "Everything - appropriate for my age."

"I think Cameron is going to need more Metal to watch over you in the past." Savannah said. "Don't be in such a hurry to – grow up. Stay a girl as long as possible. Life is much simpler."

Frank came out of one of the airport buildings.

"Everything is all set." Frank said.

"Can Anna come with us?" Young Allison asked.

"That is unnecessary." Cameron said. "It will be the three of us like I planned."

Savannah decided on a new plan, based on Cameron's earlier - incident.

"Cameron, I want Anna to come with us." Savannah said.

"I'm fine." Cameron said. "Everything is perfect."

Anna, Dan and Frank were instantly alert.

"I want to make sure it stays that way." Savannah said. "She is coming with us."


	829. What A Killjoy

Chapter 829

** What A Killjoy **

* * *

Anna pulled Savannah off to the side, as Young Allison went over an inspection of the Cessna with Cameron and Frank. Dan was refueling the Beechcraft.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

Savannah figured she better spell it out honestly.

"Cameron tried to get out of the plane." Savannah said.

It took a few seconds for that to sink in.

"When you were flying?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "We were up a couple of thousand feet."

Anna was aware a fall from that far would be terminal, even for a Terminator. It was clear that Cameron was experiencing some type of issue.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." Savannah said. "She seems OK, now. It was like one of her – episodes."

Savannah was sure this was different and triggered by something she must have done. She could not think of anything she did or said.

"I don't like it." Anna said. "We should call this flight off for now. I don't want Young Allison endangered."

Savannah looked over at Cameron and Young Allison; they were laughing and checking over the plane. They both looked very happy, just to be around each other. It would be a shame to spoil that. Maybe it would send Cameron off the edge again if they ruined this time of togetherness.

"Look at her." Savannah said. "She is having a great time with Young Allison. I have been with her before when this has happened. Right now, I think she is fine."

"Right NOW." Anna said. "We don't know."

"Dan and Frank can follow us in the Beechcraft." Savannah said. "You will be with us. I am going to be the pilot, when Young Allison is not flying. Cameron and you will be in the back."

Savannah thought it seemed like a good idea to have Cameron as far away from the controls as possible. Anna would be able to restrain her until she could draw and use her Taser on Cameron.

"Where were you when Cameron tried to get out?" Anna asked. "What part of the Valley?"

"I think we were over North Hollywood or Sherman Oaks or thereabouts." Savannah said. "I flew close to the hills on my final touch and go."

"Over the hills?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Savannah said, as the reason hit her. "OH - NO!"

"Yes." Anna said. "The house…."

"That was my - fault." Savannah said. "I wasn't thinking. Next time we will fly the opposite direction. There was a restriction because of some aerial filming on the west side today."

"That is where her life fell apart." Anna said. "It is where she first saw Riley and later – caught John…."

Savannah knew the story. Cameron even played her video files of it and all the other interactions she witnessed by John and Riley - against her. They made Savannah sick to watch how John always backed Riley over Cameron.

Cameron showed her the files so she could help her deal with them. After viewing them, she knew there was no 'dealing' with them. She suggested Cameron keep them firewalled and stop reviewing them. Nothing was going to be gained or change by doing that.

The files made Savannah even more protective of Young Allison. She did not want her to face that treatment by anyone.

Young Allison could see Savannah and Anna having a discussion. She waited a little bit and then walked over to them.

"Are you two done conspiring yet?" Young Allison asked.

"We were talking." Savannah said.

"I know what about too." Young Allison said. "I will keep an eye on her as well."

"CamNet told you?" Anna asked.

"Who else?" Young Allison asked. "Savannah wasn't going to tell me, she did not want to embarrass Cameron or make her feel self conscious. I would have done the same. I would do the same thing."

Savannah and Young Allison both wanted to protect Cameron and not make her feel any embarrassment. Her – episodes were known by everyone, so they were nothing new. This one appeared to be over.

"She is better now, really." Savannah said. "I have been through this before with her."

Young Allison was aware of some of those incidents. Nobody wanted to make Cameron look bad, or worse, feel bad.

"Let's go." Young Allison said.

Savannah checked over the Cessna herself and climbed inside.

"You are going to do everything." Savannah said. "If you are unsure - ask. If I see something going wrong, I will inform you."

"If you even think I am going to make a mistake, say something." Young Allison said.

Young Allison started the plane. She contacted the tower, taxied and received clearance for takeoff.

Young Allison powered the Cessna down the runway for a very good takeoff.

"That was real smooth, Allison." Savannah said.

"Just like Cameron taught me." Young Allison said.

Young Allison flew and followed the flight plan that Frank filed.

The Beechcraft took of after them. Savannah spoke to Dan before they left. To have them tag along was not part of the original plan. Since they were both there and the Beechcraft was refueled, she asked them to follow. She reminded them to stay high and in back of them. Having extra help close by couldn't hurt.

Savannah watched the instruments and Cameron. Both seemed to be doing well.

* * *

John Henry received some new information. He was clearly elated. He quickly double checked it.

"Bingo." John Henry said.

John was instantly alert.

"What do we have?" John asked.

"I have a possible hit on two of the roaming boxcars leaving east out of Barstow." John Henry said.

John looked at the satellite map.

"Are they headed for Arizona or Nevada?" John asked. "I see the rail line splits."

"It looks like Nevada first." John Henry said. "Then maybe they will go on to Utah."

John saw the vast expanse of desert. There were isolated building scattered here and there with rail sidings. It looked like there were dozens of places they could end up. They could be passing through to, just to stay on the move. Maybe the boxcars were already unloaded and now rolling bombs, waiting for one of their team to trigger it.

"That is a lot of wide open area." John said. "You can drive those back roads for hours, and never see another car."

John spent plenty of time in the desert doing just that with his mother. There were arms caches that she'd established for the future. There were hiding places as well.

"The isolation may be good for us to investigate unobserved." John Henry said.

"Where did the boxcars come from, since we have been looking so long for any?" John asked. "How did they just show up all of a sudden?"

"I can only track them as far back as Cajon Pass." John Henry said.

"Then what happens?" John asked.

"There is no record." John Henry said. "Someone, most likely Metal, physically enters the system at a railroad location, and makes this happen."

"How did we miss them for so long?" John asked. "How were they identified?"

"We have established 'rail webcams' on all major routes in the western USA." John Henry said. "We were specifically looking for doors on boxcars that are welded shut."

"Why did it take so long to pick up them up?" John asked. "They must have passed through a few of the 'rail webcams' along the way."

"That is a good question." John Henry said. "I will look into that. We should have been able to identify them earlier."

"Who is our closest team?" John asked.

"Oh, no." John Henry said. "Do you want who can get there the quickest?"

John wondered about John Henry's response.

"Yes." John said.

John Henry remained silent.

That most like meant it was….

"Wait, don't tell me." John said.

John Henry still remained silent.

"Come on, you know that is a figure of speech by now." John said. "I want you to spill it."

"Cameron's team is the closest." John Henry said.

"I KNEW it." John said. "Where are they?"

"Nearing Victorville." John Henry said. "They are flying."

"Flying?" John asked, as he looked at a monitor. "The manned drone is still here."

"Cameron and Anna are flying with…." John Henry said, as he was interrupted.

"Young Allison…." John cut him off.

"And Savannah." John Henry said.

"That is a negative on Cameron responding." John said. "Do not notify her. I don't want those girls in danger, especially Young Allison."

"Too late." John Henry said. "CamNet has already contacted her…."

John's fist slammed down on the desk.

* * *

Cameron's phone gave off a special tone, so did Savannah's phone.

Cameron and Savannah looked at each other. That was for contact with CamNet, for 'Cameron only' with that tone.

Savannah asked CamNet for all special notifications of this nature.

"Is that a problem?" Savannah asked, as she checked her phone.

"No." Cameron said. "I trust you with my lif… - existence."

The girls in the plane all checked their coms, they were receiving a message.

"It's the General." Young Allison said.

"Fly the plane." Savannah said. "You should ignore this next call."

"How do I do that?" Young Allison asked. "Everyone is three feet away from me."

Young Allison seemed to have a valid point there.

CamNet informed them of what was found and their proximity. CamNet also informed them she was delaying a call from John.

Savannah told CamNet to let the call from John go through.

Cameron looked at Savannah and answered it. She did not look pleased.

"Cameron, I don't want you responding to this incident." John said.

"We can be there and give it a visual in a very short while." Cameron said. "You obviously know where we are."

"I don't want those two girls endangered." John said.

"I'm glad someone matters." Cameron said.

"You KNOW what I mean." John said.

Young Allison motioned for Savannah to come closer.

"Now I see what Future Allison told me. John was something I would have to - tolerate." Young Allison said quietly to Savannah.

"She may have been talking about a few - other things…." Savannah said.

There was a fearful look in Young Allison's eyes with that statement.

It sounded like the conversation was heating up.

"This is a tactical decision." Cameron shot back. "We are the closest unit and in the best position to check this out, especially in the terrain the train is traversing now."

"Whatever." John fired back. "Keep it as an observation only."

"What do you think I am going to do?" Cameron asked. "Do you think I'm going to get out of a plane that is in the air flying?"

Savannah, Young Allison and Anna all looked at Cameron.

Cameron looked back at them and shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you have a parachute?" John asked.

"No." Cameron said. "I don't have one on. This was a training flight. I am not even flying."

"Savannah is flying?" John asked.

Cameron nodded to Savannah.

"Hi, John." Savannah said. "I am copilot right now."

"Then…?" John started to ask.

"Hi, John." Young Allison said. "It's me, Allison. I'm flying."

"Young Allison?" John asked.

"Actually - Allison Young." Young Allison said. "The _original_ one."

"John, I am responsible for Allison today." Savannah said. "She will be as safe as I can make it for her. You know she will not be needlessly endangered."

Savannah tried to leave some room for maneuvering in her statement.

"OK, Savannah." John said. "There is one adult in the room."

"Plane." Young Allison said, as she corrected him.

"Keep me informed." John said. "Remember, it is for observation only."

John broke the connection.

"What a killjoy." Young Allison said.

Cameron sported a disgusted look on her face.

"You have no idea." Cameron said.

"You'd be surprised." Young Allison said. "I actually know a lot."

Savannah looked at Young Allison, who looked back at her and winked.

Young Allison looked at her map and set a new course. She then double checked it with CamNet. She was right on the money.

Savannah watched it all. She checked it against her calculations as well. They were perfect.

"CamNet is going to clear the air space around us and where we are headed." Cameron said.

"Now I know where some of the air traffic delays come from I hear about." Savannah said.

"It happens." Cameron said.

"What do you want to do when we spot the train?" Savannah asked.

"I am not sure yet." Cameron said.

"I am." Young Allison said.

"Do you mean what you are going to do?" Savannah asked.

"No. I am sure what Cameron is going to do." Young Allison said.

"Really?" Cameron asked.

"Really." Young Allison said.

"Maybe this is where my problems started." Cameron said.

"Probably." Young Allison said.

Young Allison was sure what Cameron was going to do.


	830. Stimulate Production

Chapter 830

** Stimulate Production **

* * *

Savannah was afraid that Cameron was going to do something wild. She didn't want Young Allison encouraging her. She worked to limit Cameron's responses, not make them more extreme.

Cameron already formulated a plan. She reviewed the satellite image that was on file and made a determination based on where the train was reported and where they were at. She was surprised Young Allison came to the same solution; she was only using a map.

"So, what am I going to do, Allison?" Cameron asked.

Savannah could tell this was about to go from bad to worse. She'd promised Claire she would keep Young Allison as safe as possible. That looked like it was about to change. Savannah did not want Young Allison giving Cameron any other crazy ideas.

"You let Cameron tell us." Savannah said, as she gave Young Allison a stern look.

Anna wanted the girls kept as safe as possible too.

"We are only supposed to observe." Anna said.

"Yeah - right." Young Allison said. "We have a job to do. Based on this location and terrain, we have the right tools to do it with."

"Frank and Dan are following us." Savannah said.

"I am aware of that." Cameron said. "Remember, CamNet has control of the airspace."

"What is the HK drone situation then?" Savannah asked. "That needs to be considered, based on what actions we take."

"None are reported." Cameron said.

Young Allison wanted to get all the players in place.

"Savannah, I want you to take over as pilot right now." Young Allison said. "Anna is going to switch with me."

Cameron smiled. This is what she would have done.

Savannah wanted to ask - what for, but it was already clear what was going to happen. It was going to be another risky move by Cameron.

"I'm ready." Savannah said.

"You got it?" Young Allison asked.

"I got it." Savannah said.

Young Allison moved into the back and sat on Cameron's lap. Anna got up from her seat, and frowned at Young Allison.

"I haven't done this in a long time." Young Allison said, half jokingly. "I miss it."

"You will have plenty of opportunity - in the future." Cameron said, very seriously.

Savannah did not want them playing around like that.

"Cameron!" Savannah said.

Cameron and Young Allison giggled.

Both Anna and Savannah looked upset.

Anna climbed into the pilot's seat and strapped in.

Anna went over all the instruments.

"You got it?" Savannah asked.

"I got it." Anna said.

"Strap in, Allison." Savannah said.

"Sorry." Young Allison said.

She was still sitting on Cameron's lap. The 'game' was not over for her yet.

"I see the train." Anna said. "It is in the distance. We are overtaking it rapidly."

Cameron moved toward the door, she reached for the handle.

"Cameron, what are you going to do?" Savannah asked.

"Get out…." Cameron said.

* * *

John was still upset that Cameron's team was the closest team. The fact that Savannah and Young Allison were with her, only made it worse. He knew whatever Cameron planned to do, she would push it.

"You know Cameron won't leave it as a recon or surveillance only." John said. "I am really worried about Young Allison."

"Savannah will protect Young Allison." John Henry said. "We both know that."

John needed to get out for a few minutes and relax. He was aware he was getting upset with what Cameron was doing. They were only supposed to observe the train and spot the boxcars. He really did not want those two girls put in unnecessary danger. A few minute break might give him a chance to cool down.

"I am going to check on Riley and Precious." John said. "I need to cool off. If I see that tiny infant, it will help me not think about this."

John headed to Riley and Derek's room. He knocked at the door when he arrived.

Cam answered, and moved away.

Vanna was there with Riley and his mother. Kyle was talking to Derek.

"Everyone is making the rounds." Derek said. "There has been a steady stream of Metal through here as well."

Derek was surprised to see how much the Terminators wanted to see the youngest member of the Resistance.

Everyone greeted John.

"How do you feel, Riley? How is Precious?" John asked.

"I'm fine and Precious is - precious." Riley said.

John bent down and looked at Precious.

Precious started to cry faintly.

"Now look what you have done." Sarah said.

"I just looked at her." John said.

"She is just hungry." Riley said.

Riley exposed a breast and started to feed Precious.

John was still bent down in front of her. It was right in his face.

John watched. It reminded him of when he'd done THAT to Riley – HIS Riley. That led to other things….

"…John…?" Vanna asked.

"What?" John asked.

John felt a little embarrassed.

"I'll show you mine." Vanna said. "You are starring."

Everyone laughed.

John felt even more embarrassed.

"Sorry." John said.

He stood up and looked for an escape route. Now he wished he hadn't come here. He wanted to see Precious not get caught up in something he hadn't expected.

Sarah looked over at Vanna when she said that. Her breasts were noticeably larger than they been a few weeks ago.

"I wanted to ask you about that, Vanna." Sarah said. "You are - bigger now."

"Cameron has me on some hormone treatments." Vanna said. "She said it was to 'help me'."

Sarah wondered what 'help' that was for.

Cam figured she better say something.

"With stimulation, Vanna can start lactating very soon." Cam said.

It was the first she'd spoken.

"Really?" Vanna asked. "Is that why I am getting so – big?"

Vanna thought it was some fertility procedure Cameron was working on for her. She did not know Savannah was carrying her baby. Cameron was preparing her so that she could nurse _her_ baby when Savannah delivered it.

"Yes. I will stimulate production starting today. You may be able to start tomorrow, the next day for sure." Cam said.

"Really?" Vanna asked.

"Yes." Cam said.

John did not want to be a part of this discussion. It was clear Cameron was involved and altering people's lives.

"I think I'm going to go." John said, as he made a hasty exit.

"Is that the eight times a day, for twenty minutes at a time - thing?" Vanna asked.

"Yes." Cam said. "It works. Cameron has prepared you with hormones as well."

"I think I could use some help." Riley said. "I seem to run dry pretty fast."

"It should pick up some." Sarah said.

"Is this why Cameron wanted us to do this?" Vanna asked.

"Yes." Cam said. "Both you and Jesse will be able to do so. Cameron wants the infants fed this way."

"Cameron should have asked them first." Sarah said. "It can be a very personal issue."

"Cameron did ask me." Riley said. "I didn't want to impose on anyone."

"Is that what you want Riley?" Vanna asked.

"If you don't mind. We all know that is how it is in the future." Riley said. "I couldn't ask you myself."

The girls from the future saw many a mother unable to feed her child. Some of the females that previously gave birth and could lactate, became wet nurses for the mothers who could not. Those in the Resistance all worked to help each other. Everything was about survival for them.

Vanna really wanted to see if this would work. Maybe her body could do some actual female function for once and work like it was supposed to.

"Cam, let's go." Vanna said. "You will start immediately to - help me."

"You won't have to ask twice." Cam said, as they left.

"I want to tell Jesse." Vanna said. "She may want to try as well."

"She will need to remover her rings if she is going to do this." Cam said. "For safety."

"Maybe I should have Savannah ask her." Vanna said.

"You are – Savannah, too." Cam said.

"You're right." Vanna said. "So do we do this every three hours?"

"Yes. That will be the minimum." Cam said.

"You actually started this on me the last few days." Vanna said.

"I did." Cam said. "You will be producing within thirty six hours, most likely less time than that."

"Did Gail start on Jesse?" Vanna asked.

"Yes, she tried." Cam said.

"Is there a problem?" Vanna asked.

"I don't know." Cam said.

Vanna's top was off before they reached her room.

"You do know, you are going to have to do – that, elsewhere as well…." Vanna said, as they disappeared into her room.

* * *

John hurried back to the Command Center. He was gone far less time than he'd expected.

John Henry thought John looked even more distressed now then he did before he left.

"You look even more disturbed and upset than when you left." John Henry said.

"It was a little more – involved, than I thought it would be." John said.

"How so?" John Henry asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." John said.

John Henry saw John was upset and worried about some additional event as well now. He watched on the security feed as Vanna took her top off and hurried to her room with Cam, right after John left. Maybe something happened. He would get a report from Cam later on.

John was trying to follow what Cameron was up to.

"Are you tracking Cameron?" John asked.

"I am tracking Dan and Frank." John Henry said.

"What happened to Cameron?" John asked.

"They have dropped below any radar I can track them on." John Henry said.

"Dan and Frank are over Cameron's team?" John asked.

"They are orbiting around them, over them." John Henry said.

"Why are they orbiting, instead of flying with them?" John asked.

"The plane they are in can not fly as slow as the one Cameron is in." John Henry said.

"What is Cameron doing?" John asked.

"Attempting to get a closer – look, I would imagine." John Henry said.

"I bet." John said.

* * *

It was clear what Cameron was about to do.

Savannah wanted to stop her.

"Cameron, what are you doing?" Savannah asked.

"I am going to get out on top of the box car." Cameron said.

"NO, you're not." Savannah said. "What will that accomplish?"

Anna brought the plane down slow, right over the train. She set up her speed to match the speed of the train exactly, once they were over the two boxcars.

"Stall speed of this aircraft is 40 knots or 46.0312 miles per hour." Cameron said. "The train is traveling at track speed, which in this segment is fifty five miles per hour."

"I will be able to fly at the same speed as the train, right above it. With our high wing, it will not interfere with Cameron's exit." Anna said. "Do you want to try Savannah? It will be as easy as stepping out of the plane onto the roof of the boxcar."

"No. I do not." Savannah said. "Not unless I have to. You need to make me understand why you need to do this?"

"I want to check on the cargo." Cameron said.

"Did you ever think this is what they may want us to do, and it is a trap?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison wanted to go with Cameron, but knew Savannah would physically stop her.

They were over the train now, right above it. The train was actually a little faster. Anna made a slight throttle adjustment. They looked stationary over the boxcar.

"How are you going to open the boxcar door?" Savannah asked. "Even I can see it is welded shut."

"I will try to break the welds." Cameron said. "They are only spot welds. Unless they were done by Metal, the inexperienced Gray probably only melted the welding rod and did not actually make a true weld."

"I don't want you doing this alone." Savannah said.

"I will go with her." Anna said. "You can fly like this, Savannah. It is not that hard. I know you can do it."

"I can." Savannah said.

"Anna, what about that signal bridge coming up?" Young Allison asked. "You are closing fast."

"I see it." Anna said.

"Cameron, I don't think th…." Savannah started.

Cameron stepped out of the Cessna and onto the roof of the moving boxcar.

"DAMN." Savannah said, as she started to unhook her straps.

Anna reached over and stopped her, as she pulled up sharply to clear the signal bridge.


	831. Part Of Me

Chapter 831

** Part Of Me **

* * *

Vanna's top was off before they were in the room.

"You began doing this two days ago with me. You have already started to work up to this." Vanna said.

"I have." Cam said. "I didn't tell you why until I was sure you were starting to respond. The hormones Cameron has administered to you are working very well."

Vanna was naked now. Cam was as well.

Vanna gave Cam a very loving and passionate kiss.

"Now that I know what we are doing, I'm all in." Vanna said.

"I won't neglect any other parts." Cam said. "You thought I was the last two days."

"I did." Vanna said. "I didn't mind the extra attention on the 'girls'. I just didn't know why all of a sudden.

"I have always - 'rang your bell'." Cam asked.

"Everyone has been a successful finish, some were multiple." Vanna said.

"Some have produced a - fluid response." Cam said.

Vanna was very aware that only happened after she was exposed to Metal lovers. They were able to drive her further than she'd ever been before.

Once Cam started, Vanna wished that Allison could be here working on the other one at the same time. It would have been beautiful to have both of her lovers working together.

After another successful finish, Vanna decided to tell Jesse.

Vanna went to see Jesse, after Cam completed her first official - treatment, on her.

Jesse was alone.

"Where is Gail?" Vanna asked.

"I don't know." Jesse said. "She left."

Vanna wondered if anything was wrong, but did not want to ask. If there was, that would only make it worse to ask. If Jesse wanted to tell her on her own, she'd opened the door for that.

Vanna went over everything Cam told her about the hormone treatments they were on, and how to stimulate lactation.

"You mean our bodies aren't completely worthless?" Jesse asked. "Our bodies can help Riley and Precious this way?"

"Yes." Vanna said. "Riley is having trouble. We can actually help her and Precious out. Some of our female parts should still function for their intended purpose. Cam said we are both healthy enough to do this."

Jesse faced Vanna and gave her a deep kiss.

Jesse pulled her top off. She looked in the mirror at herself and touched her breasts and adjusted her nipple rings.

"You will still look as Hot as you are, even without them." Vanna said.

"Take my rings off for me, please." Jesse said. "I can't do it myself. They are part of me."

Vanna moved up behind Jesse as she faced the mirror and started to unscrew the captive bead.

Vanna took both of them off and set them on Jesse's dresser.

Jesse looked at herself in the mirror.

"I feel naked without them." Jesse said, as she touched herself. "I want to do this for Riley and Precious. I want my body to do something it was designed to do – for once."

"Cam said she would assist us if we needed it." Vanna said.

Jesse looked at Vanna.

"I want you do the first – treatment, for me." Jesse said.

Vanna did. Like Cam, she covered all the other spots while she was at it.

* * *

Anna motioned for Savannah to remain seated and strapped in as she flared up over the signal bridge.

Anna was off to the side and at a slightly higher altitude now.

Savannah looked down to where Cameron was on the roof of the boxcar and then back to Young Allison. She did not look pleased at all.

Young Allison could see she was about to get an earful from Savannah.

"I can't believe this." Savannah said. "You knew she was going to do this, Allison?"

"Yes." Young Allison said. "I would go with her, if I knew you wouldn't stop me, or try to stop me anyway."

Savannah looked even more upset.

"I forbid it." Savannah said. "I am responsible for you."

Young Allison wanted to say a few things.

"I know you can order Metal around. Can you do that with me as well?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah's look and tone softened. Her immediate anger was quelled for now. She did not want to be angry or upset with Young Allison.

"I won't ever _order_ you, Allison. As your friend and someone who loves you, I will only ever ASK you to do, or NOT to do something." Savannah said. "I never order anyone to do anything. I ASK them. I will never abuse that privilege. An _order_ is only for an extreme situation. That is only how I have ever given one."

Savannah thought back to when she _ordered_ the drone away with Cameron on it, leaving her to almost certain death. She made a choice to get Cameron away to safety. It took an order for the drone to leave with Cameron on it and leave her behind.

"That is why Cameron has given that POWER to you." Anna said. "You, and Allison, are the only ones who can ORDER her."

Cameron told them that. All Metal would obey their order if it was given. CamNet was to obey both of them also if an order was issued.

The plane was off to the side of the train. Anna was slowly drifting back toward the train to come over the top of the boxcars again.

Cameron was already on the boxcar roof. Savannah wanted a better viewing angle. She thought if something bad happened to Cameron, they would have a better view of what and where she was at.

"Slow down a little and get some altitude, drop back a little." Savannah said to Anna. "I want to be able to watch Cameron."

"That is in case Cameron falls off; we can go back and get her." Young Allison said.

Savannah shot Young Allison another upset look.

Savannah's com started buzz.

"John is calling me." Savannah said.

"Do you want me to handle him?" Young Allison asked. "Cameron taught me how to deal with him."

"What?" Savannah asked, surprised. "NO. I have it."

Savannah wondered what all Cameron was teaching Young Allison. It seemed there were many things she was unaware of.

"Savannah, what's happening?" John asked.

"We are checking out the train." Savannah said. "The two boxcars are here, and the doors are welded closed."

"Why isn't Cameron responding?" John asked. "Is Allison safe?"

Savannah looked out at Cameron on top of the boxcar.

"I don't know about Cameron. I'm looking right at her. You are probably upsetting her. I don't want any trouble on this mission, John." Savannah said. "I will make sure Allison is protected. Let us do our jobs, please."

Savannah cut the com link.

"You handled that well." Young Allison said. "You didn't need to lie to him, and you still didn't tell him anything."

"Remember, Allison, I know everything you do and more, and have for a lot longer…." Savannah said.

"I can't wait to – catch up." Young Allison said.

"I can…." Savannah said.

Savannah could see Young Allison was going to be a handful….

* * *

John was sure by Savannah's wording that Cameron must be on the train itself. He thought she 'told' him without telling him.

"Cameron is on the train." John said.

"I didn't hear that." John Henry said. "The train has not stopped. How can she be on it?"

"I mean Cameron is physically on the train. It was what Savannah _didn't_ say." John said. "She did not want to lie to me, but also did not want to get Cameron in 'trouble'."

"Does Savannah know you know that?" John Henry asked.

"Yes." John said. "We know how to – communicate."

"I have seen you spending more time with Savannah." John Henry said.

"It is something we both want." John said.

"For – each other?" John Henry asked. "Or for Cameron?"

"Both." John said. "We all love each other…."

John Henry was sure John was going to be spending lot of time with Young Allison soon – after she returned from the past.

* * *

Cameron stepped out of the Cessna and landed on top of the boxcar roof. She was in a standing position. It was only a long step down really. She saw the Cessna pull up to avoid the signal bridge. It then fell back and gained some altitude, so they could watch her.

John called her, but she ignored it. She did not want to deal with him right now. He would know soon enough where she was and how she'd arrived there.

Cameron moved from one boxcar to the next one. It was only about a ten foot jump between them. She landed on the second boxcar roof. She was looking for a loose panel on the roof or side that she could tear open, to get a look inside.

The landscape around her was nothing but open desert. As long as the train was traveling on straight track, she would not be spotted. When they entered a curve, she would have to drop down to remain unobserved.

The roofs of both boxcars were securely sealed. There was no easy way in, that way. She decided to check the sides and then the ends. All were solid sheets of metal. That left only one area to look next….

* * *

"Where did she go?" Young Allison asked, as she looked back on the ground. "Where's Cameron?"

"She must be attempting to go underneath the boxcars." Anna said.

"I've seen enough of this." Savannah said, disgustedly.

It was time to ask John Henry for a red signal and make the train stop. Maybe it was better to ask CamNet, and bypass the Command Center. She did not want to deal with John either.

"She knows what she is doing." Young Allison said.

"She does not need to do it this way." Savannah said.

"Let me go out and help her." Anna said.

"NO." Savannah said.

"I can fly it close." Young Allison said. "Savannah can do it even better."

"One of the boxcars Bob encountered in a yard one time, was booby trapped." Savannah said.

"Cameron, talk to us." Young Allison said. "Please."

"I'm busy." Cameron said. "OK, I have asked CamNet to isolate me and you three."

"I am going to ask for a red light, so you can try to open one of the boxcar doors – SAFELY." Savannah said. "Remember, one of the boxcars Bob checked was booby trapped."

"I remember." Cameron said.

Cameron's head popped up from underneath the side of the moving boxcar.

"That's it." Savannah said. "CamNet, I want a red signal for the train Cameron is on immediately. I want it done safely for the crew so they don't need to go into emergency braking, and cause Cameron to fall off and be ground up in the wheels."

Up ahead they saw the next light go from green to yellow.

"The next one two miles further ahead is red." Anna said. "Savannah, let me go out and help her. It will go quicker and safer."

"I'm fine." Cameron said.

Anna looked Savannah.

"I'm ready." Savannah said.

"You got it?" Anna asked.

"I got it." Savannah said.

Anna unstrapped as Savannah brought the plane down low over the train.

"You don't need to do this." Cameron said. "I'm fine."

Anna moved to the door and stepped out onto the roof of the slowing train.

"Watch your air speed." Young Allison cautioned. "Don't stall it."

"The train was slowing down." Savannah said. "I didn't want Anna to fall."

Savannah increased the throttle and gained altitude. She banked off to the side to set up a wide orbit around the slowing train.

"CamNet, keep us blocked from all radar screens." Savannah said.

Young Allison climbed back up into the pilot's seat and strapped in.

"I can take it in this higher orbit." Young Allison said. "I want the practice."

"Are you sure?" Savannah asked.

"I'm ready." Young Allison said.

"You got it?" Savannah asked.

"I got it." Young Allison said.

* * *

Anna moved between the two boxcars they'd targeted and dropped down onto the drawbar, the two couplers were moving against each other, right next to her. She looked underneath the boxcar they'd last seen Cameron at.

Cameron was not there. She did not see Cameron where she was at seconds ago.

There was nothing underneath the boxcar but the running gear and the rapidly passing track below.

"Cameron!" Anna called out.


	832. Pay Dirt

Chapter 832

** Pay Dirt **

* * *

Anna was next to the couplers. She wanted to see what Cameron was doing. She looked under the boxcar where Cameron was at seconds ago, right before she exited the plane.

"Cameron!" Anna called out.

There was no answer.

"Cameron is gone." Anna said. "I don't see her."

Savannah did not see Cameron fall. Maybe she did and they'd missed it. She might be laying back on the track somewhere. Frank and Dan should have spotted her unless she was still under the moving train and not exposed yet.

"OH NO!" Savannah said. "Allison, go back."

"HEY." Cameron called. "I'm right here. I'm fine. I've moved back one boxcar."

Anna looked back and saw Cameron was now under the other boxcar.

"I thought…." Anna started.

"I'm fine." Cameron said.

"Savannah asked CamNet for a solid red." Anna said. "That is going to stop the train.

Cameron was aware she could not get to a position where she could safely open one of the boxcar doors while the train was still moving.

"I heard." Cameron said. "That is a good idea for right now."

Anna looked up and saw the Cessna in a lazy orbit above them. The Beechcraft was higher up, and in a much wider orbit.

There was a rolling hiss of 'air' coming down the train as the brakes were being applied. There was a series of loud metallic crashes, created by slack forming in the drawbars as the railcars slowed, slower than the locomotives and started to bunch up slightly.

It caused a violent jolt. Anna was looking back at Cameron. She saw her lose her grip with one hand, and almost slip under the wheels.

"I'm fine. The engineer used too much locomotive brake and not enough train brake. It is poor or inexperienced train handling." Cameron said. "I almost slipped off."

There was a grinding of the brake shoes on the wheels, as the train slowed to a stop with another series of slack running in. It was less violent than the first time.

The train stopped. Cameron came out from underneath the boxcar she was under and Anna hopped off of the drawbar she was on.

Cameron and Anna were both on the ground now. They moved toward the first boxcar together.

"Let's try this door first." Cameron said.

"Your threads don't look so hot." Anna said, as she looked at Cameron.

Cameron looked down and saw she was covered in grime and dust.

"I will take them off for the flight home. I don't want to mess up the interior of the plane." Cameron said. "I don't think anyone will complain…."

* * *

Savannah and Young Allison heard what Cameron said through their isolated com link.

"I know I won't complain." Young Allison said. "It is exactly what I will look like. Maybe I should be embarrassed for her. Everyone knows what I will look like too."

Savannah was thinking the same thing.

"Just fly the plane." Savannah said. "You already know what everyone looks like. I have seen you peek."

"I do." Young Allison said. "Who doesn't want to see what they will 'look like' in four or five years at my age? How many people get that opportunity? I really can see how I am going to look when I am fully developed."

Savannah remembered watching Vanna naked whenever she could. She wanted to see what she would look like too. She also spied on Vanna with Allison and Vanna with Jesse.

"I was the same way. I still am." Savannah said. "Some things are - unchangeable."

"Like the 'Natural Order'." Young Allison said.

"I have seen it with my own eyes." Savannah said.

"There goes Dan and Frank." Young Allison said, as she glanced to her left.

Savannah decided to check in with John Henry.

"John Henry. How is the airspace around us?" Savannah asked.

"Clear." John Henry said. "CamNet has directed everything away from your area."

Savannah was worried about someone coming to check on the stopped train. What worried her most would be if any HK drones showed up in this isolated area.

Savannah learned from John Henry that a crewman could inspect the train when they were stopped. She would need to keep a watch out for that.

* * *

John sat and listened to them talk. Parts of the conversation were missing. John figured it was personal and being filtered out by CamNet. It was probably things he did not need to know anyway.

"What is the status of the train?" John asked. "We show it stopped."

"Cameron and Anna are checking it now." Savannah said.

"Have you landed?" John asked. "We are not showing you."

"Allison is flying. I am with her, John." Savannah said. "Cameron and Anna are about to inspect the boxcars."

"Why didn't you stay on the ground?" John asked.

"We are in less danger in the sky, than next to the train if something goes wrong." Savannah said. "It was my call. I'm responsible for Allison. I will better be able to get her to safety this way. You can speak with her."

"Hi, John. I can use the stick time." Young Allison said. "How are Riley and Precious doing?"

"Hi, Allison, I checked on them earlier." John said. "Everything was fine."

"What is Cameron doing now?" John Henry asked.

"Cameron and Anna are about ready to open a boxcar door." Savannah said. "They are doing a final check for any booby traps."

* * *

Cameron and Anna approached the first boxcar.

Cameron checked both of the boxcars for external booby traps and trackers when she was under them earlier. She did a final check now for anything she may have missed.

Cameron flipped the latch open and gave the door a shove. Nothing happened. The welds were good.

"Help me push." Cameron said.

Anna did, and still nothing happened, their feet would start to slip in the ballast that the tracks sat on. The ballast was made from small loose rocks.

Cameron thought they could break the welds by pushing. The trouble was, the boxcar door may open too far when the welds gave way under that that much force and trip a booby trap that way.

Cameron slammed the heel of her fist into the metal on both sides of the spot welds. All three welds showed cracks.

"If we move it at all, we need to check for an internal booby trap before we move it too far and trigger it." Anna said.

Cameron and Anna both pushed on the boxcar door. There was a metal snapping sound, with a grinding screech, as the door budged a half inch.

Cameron and Anna slid it open another inch. Cameron ran her hand around the inside of the door.

"Let's pull from the back of the door." Anna said. "The device Bob found was anti personnel. It was a shrapnel device. If we pull the door from the back, we won't be damaged if one goes off."

Cameron hoped that was true if the booby trap did not set off something on whatever Skynet equipment was inside. There was the threat that the booby trap would also trigger the Skynet equipment to become active. They were not equipped to deal with a group of HK drones or HK Tracks right now.

Cameron and Anna slid the door open two feet.

Cameron carefully poked her head inside.

"Nice. Do you have a shocker on you?" Cameron asked.

"No." Anna said. "I thought we were just flying today. I only have my Taser and my M9."

"I only have my Taser and Glock." Cameron said. "Check this out."

Anna moved up to see what Cameron was looking at.

"It looks like we hit the jackpot." Anna said, as she peered inside the boxcar. "We didn't even need to make it to Las Vegas to do it."

This was a definite win. They'd found more Skynet equipment, but they were in the desert in the middle of nowhere. It was going to be tricky to do anything about it unless they decided to sit on it and wait for the cars to arrive in the next yard.

* * *

Young Allison and Savannah were in a higher and wider orbit around the train. Savannah checked to see if any of the crew was out to start an inspection of the stopped train.

When they came around the other side of the train, Savannah spotted a crewman inspecting the train as they sat at the red signal. He was up to the second car in the train.

"Cameron, one of the train crew is 'walking' the train, he is inspecting it." Savannah said. "We are now headed to a much wider orbit so we don't look suspicious."

Young Allison heard what Savannah said and why. She tripled the size of her orbit. She looked up and spotted Dan and Frank doing the same.

* * *

Cameron looked down the length of the train toward the front.

"I don't see them." Cameron said.

"They are on the opposite side from you." Savannah said. "They are back seven cars from the locomotives now. They still have thirty more cars or so until the reach the opposite side of where you are."

"We need to work fast." Cameron said. "Tell me when they are ten cars away."

"Roger." Savannah said. "What's in the boxcar?"

"One HK Tread, one HK drone and three HK Tracks." Cameron said.

"Sounds like a package deal." Savannah said. "The crewman is still twenty eight cars away."

"We need to get to work." Cameron said.

* * *

Young Allison checked her new orbit limits. She set up markers in her mind where to make her turns.

Savannah could see Young Allison was concentrating on keeping her orbit up with a moderate air speed.

"Everything is good, Allison." Savannah said. "You are doing perfect."

"We need to buy Cameron more time." Young Allison said.

"The crewman may inspect the entire train." Savannah said. "He may come back around the other side, and check it on his way back up to the front."

Young Allison thought of a way she might be able to delay the inspection.

"Have CamNet give them a yellow light." Young Allison said. "As soon as he returns, make it a red again, right as he arrives back at the locomotives. They won't start until he is on the locomotive. They will be stuck again."

"Let me run it by Cameron." Savannah said.

Savannah thought it sounded like a good plan. There was no reason it would not work.

* * *

John was elated they found two more boxcars and they were loaded with HK equipment. He was glad Cameron was there. He just didn't like having Savannah and Young Allison there.

"It looks like we hit pay dirt." John said. "How soon until we get a team there to assist them?"

"There have been teams on the way since I made the discovery." John Henry said. "The closest team is still over an hour away."

"How are we going to transport any of that stuff?" John asked.

"We need to get it to a location where we can unload it." John Henry said.

"What is its scheduled destination?" John asked.

"The rear half of the train is to be set out in Las Vegas." John Henry said.

"That is the last place we need a firefight." John said. "I want to fly some teams there. I want to make sure we have plenty of people on the ground to do this fast and efficiently."

"The corporate jet is fueled and ready." John Henry said. "I have already filed a flight plan."

John thought that was fast.

"I want Bob to lead a team of Metal there now." John said. "Maybe I should go."

"I would have to advise against that." John Henry said. "You will endanger Cameron if you do. She will direct all the help to you. Don't forget we have Savannah and Young Allison there as well. They are currently on their own in a plane and very light on firepower."

"I should send them back, have them return." John said. "Dan and Frank can shadow them. Savannah is an excellent pilot."

"What about Cameron and Anna?" John Henry asked.

"They can ride the train into Las Vegas." John said.

"What if the Grays stop the train along the way or have other plans for it?" John Henry asked. "We don't know what is happening or what their plans are. We know that someone seems to follow the boxcars around to make the changes they want at the yard locations. They are doing that so we can't trace the changes back to a location.

"Let me think about it." John said.


	833. Wide And High

Chapter 833

** Wide And High **

* * *

Cameron and Anna were aware they were working against a timeline. The railroad crewman was on his way back to inspect and check the railcars while the train sat at the red signal. They did not want to be spotted and they did not want anyone to know what the cargo was. There was still the possibility the crewman was a Gray too.

Cameron hopped up into the first boxcar, followed by Anna.

"You take the HK drone." Cameron said. "Disable it and then start on the HK Tracks. I need to disable the HK Tread."

"We can work on reprogramming them later." Anna said

Cameron and Anna disabled their first targets and switched to the HK Tracks.

"Cameron, The crewman is still approaching." Savannah said. "They are within fourteen cars of your position."

"We still need to open the second boxcar." Cameron said. "The crewman may be a Gray. I will terminate him when he approaches. That will end the threat."

"You don't know that." Savannah said. "What kind of a problem is that going to cause when he does not return to the locomotives? The train is not going to leave without him. That will start some type of investigation for sure. There is no way to know what's happening."

"He is a threat." Cameron said. "I know that."

Anna and Cameron finished up disabling the Skynet equipment in the first boxcar. They jumped out, closed the boxcar door and latched it. They moved to the second boxcar.

Cameron repeated the same procedure she used on the first boxcar door to open it. She cracked the spot welds, and opened the door slightly.

The pounding on the metal or sliding noise of the boxcars door made the brakeman look in the direction Cameron and Anna were. He was still on the other side of freight cars from them. He was only a few freight cars away.

"Cameron the crewman is hurrying now, he must have heard you." Savannah said. "He is coming to investigate. He may think there is a loose or shifted load. I don't think he expects to see anyone out here in the middle of nowhere."

Cameron heard Savannah tell CamNet to give the train a green light. Seconds later the locomotive blasted its air horn. It was to recall the crewman to the locomotive.

Cameron and Anna checked for any booby traps and entered the boxcar. They slid the door closed behind them. The interior contained the same HK equipment as the first boxcar.

"The crewman is directly opposite the boxcar you are in." Savannah said.

The locomotive blasted its air horn again, twice this time.

"The crewman is violating railroad protocol and moving under your boxcar." Savannah said. "We can't see him anymore until we complete our orbit."

Dan and Frank set up a counter rotating orbit at the extent of their Terminator vision to observe the train. With their faster speed they were able to be on the side opposite the girls were on, even with their wider orbit.

"He is on the side Cameron and Anna entered." Dan said. "We are leaving the airspace for a few minutes. We want to check on something up ahead that may be developing."

The locomotive blasted its air horn again. The twin blasts were longer and louder.

Cameron held the door closed as she heard and felt him try to move the door.

There was a loud clank as the crewman secured the latch on the boxcar door, sealing Cameron and Anna inside. Now they were trapped in the darkness of the boxcar.

The locomotive blasted its air horn again.

* * *

Young Allison opened the throttle and headed for the side the crewman moved to.

"Watch the redline." Savannah cautioned.

"I can push the redline for a short time." Young Allison said.

"When you NEED to." Savannah said.

Young Allison backed the throttle down slightly.

The Cessna was back to the side of the boxcar that Cameron and Anna entered on.

They saw the crewman trying to the open the boxcar door. Then they saw him throw the latch.

"Great. The crewman just threw the latch." Savannah said. "Cameron and Anna are now trapped inside…."

* * *

The reports that came in were not what John wanted to hear. Now everything would be even more complicated. He was not sure if it would have been better for Cameron to terminate the crewman. No, that would have been worse.

"Beautiful." John said.

"They can break the latch with enough force." John Henry said. "There are two of them inside of the boxcar. It will not be a problem."

"That will give our hand away at the next stop." John said.

"They will get out." John Henry said. "Don't worry."

"THAT is ALL I do is – WORRY." John said.

John was very worried about all of them there at the scene. He was still very disturbed that Young Allison was there and a part of this. He needed to tell himself that Cameron did not do this intentionally. She was trying to train and have some fun with Savannah and Young Allison, now they were in the middle of an operation.

It was clear to John from his earlier conversations with Young Allison, that she was very much enjoying this new wrinkle.

* * *

Cameron and Anna hurried to get inside the boxcar and slide the door closed. They could hear the crewman outside the door. He was trying to slide the door open to see why it was unlatched. She was aware he must have heard the noise of them opening the boxcar door. Cameron was holding the door closed.

There was a loud clank as the crewman secured the latch on the boxcar door, sealing Cameron and Anna inside of it.

The locomotive blasted its air horn again.

They both waited in silence. They could hear him speaking into his radio.

Clang – Clang – Clang….

"What is that?" Anna asked, as the noise intensified.

Clang - Bang – Bang….

The noise intensified some more.

"The train is backing up to retrieve the crewman." Cameron said.

Anna and Cameron started to disable the HK equipment.

Bang – Bam – Bam…

The noise continued to intensify.

Anna and Cameron worked faster.

"The train is starting to move backwards. The crewman is waiting for the locomotives to back up to him." Savannah said. "He is still outside your boxcar door."

Bam - BAM – B-A-M….

There was a severe jolt as the slack was compressed by the backing train. The boxcar lurched backwards.

Cameron and Anna were both nearly knocked down. Only there Terminator agility, kept them from falling.

BAM – Bam – Bang….

"That was way too hard." Cameron said.

They still needed to deactivate the last HK Track.

Bang - Clang – Clang….

The last HK Track began to start its automatic 'power up' sequence.

"An HK Track is going hot." Cameron said, as the clanging continued behind them.

Clang – Clang – Clang….

* * *

John Henry could see John was becoming increasingly agitated.

"They need to get out of there." John said.

"They may be able to disable the HK Track before it is ready to become hostile. It will identify them as Metal." John Henry said. "They don't have a transponder code. They are not wearing their vests to squawk a transponder code, even if they possessed one."

"It is too risky." John said. "Cameron, abort. Break the latch and get out – NOW."

"NO. I almost have it disabled." Cameron said. "There, the threat has been neutralized."

"As soon as that crewman is picked up, I want you out of there." John said.

"I will get out of this box car as soon as the crewman gets on the locomotive." Cameron said.

* * *

"Allison, look over there." Savannah said.

"That looks like bad news." Young Allison said.

"It can't be anything good." Savannah said.

"I better increase my altitude and orbit." Young Allison said. "Tell Cameron and John what is coming."

"There is a 'four by four' approaching the train from the rear. It is on the dirt road that follows the 'right of way'." Savannah said. "We are increasing the size of our orbit."

"Great." John said. "Now what?"

"It is most likely Grays or Skynet Metal coming to see why their cargo is not moving and stopped in the middle of – nowhere." John Henry said.

"Cameron…." John started.

"I heard it when he said it." Cameron said. "We are starting to reprogram the equipment now. I want to get the HK drone active - for us."

* * *

"Allison, fly a double wide pattern." Savannah said. "I don't want them to spot us loitering in the vicinity. If they suspect something, I don't want us to be part of it."

"What about Cameron and Anna?" Young Allison asked. "We can't leave them."

"Rethink our situation." Savannah said.

"We are in the air. We don't know what we are facing with the 'four by four', we have no easy way to get to Cameron and Anna and we are under armed. We don't have any Metal to back us up." Young Allison said.

"What else?" Savannah asked.

"You are not willing to let me enter combat, or be injured." Young Allison said.

"See, you knew the answers all along." Savannah said. "Think it through. You are getting caught up in the moment. It is easy to do or get target fixation and not see what else is happening around you."

Young Allison leaned forward and tapped the fuel gauge with her index finger a few times.

"We are nearing 'Bingo' fuel." Young Allison said.

"We will be able to find a smaller field to tank up." Savannah said, as she checked the map.

Savannah saw the train stop and the crewman return to the locomotive.

Savannah asked that CamNet continue the green light.

"They need to get out." Young Allison said.

"I don't want anyone in the 'four by four' to check the doors and see they have been opened." Savannah said. "We need to get that train moving now."

* * *

The locomotives began to move forward. There were thick black clouds of exhaust billowing from each locomotive, as the 'turbo lag' effect occurred with the increase of power. There was a repeat of the clanging and banging process, as the locomotives took up the slack again it created, when it backed up.

"That is good thinking, Savannah." Cameron said. "CamNet or John Henry can 'stab' the train later on, with another 'red-eye'."

Cameron used railroad slang to say the train could be stopped again with a red signal.

Cameron and Anna reprogrammed all the equipment as the train increased to maximum track speed. The cars swayed back and forth as the speed increased.

"Cameron, the 'four by four' is next to your boxcar now." Savannah said.

"They are trying to see if the boxcars have been opened." Cameron said. "Unless they have Metal, the boxcars will appear unopened."

"They have moved up to the first box car now, they are kicking up a ton of dust, trying to keep up speed on the dirt road." Savannah said.

"Keep your plane wide and high." Cameron said. "You know where we are. We aren't going anywhere."

* * *

"We are fifteen miles ahead of the train." Dan said. "There is track work going on here. The line is double tracked, after the bridge over the canyon, two miles ahead. There are some 'work cars' and a 'burro crane'."

"Is there personnel on the ground?" John asked.

"None has been spotted." Dan said. "It is Sunday. The work crew is probably off for the day."

"Are there any roads to set down on?" John asked.

"There is an old paved highway near by. If we can stop the train at the work site, we can use the 'burrow crane' to unload the box cars." Dan said.

"Can we get any big rigs in there?" John asked.

"It appears so." Dan said. "There is some heavy construction equipment there as well."

"Savannah where is the 'four by four' at?" John asked.

"They have dropped back and are crossing over the tracks to inspect the other side of the train." Savannah said. "They were stuck for awhile trying to get over the tracks."

"The tracks were never intended to be crossed like that with a street vehicle. They are lucky they are not still stuck." John Henry said.

"I am going to get this drone active and have it take them out." Cameron said. "Get ready to cut all communications."

"I don't know if that is an option we should use yet." John said. "If they become a bigger threat we may need to do that. I don't want any extra attention if we can avoid it."

"I don't want a drone strike called in on us if they suspect anything." Cameron said.

"You are coming up on a canyon that the train will cross on a bridge. The 'four by four' will have to go back and around to continue." John Henry said.


	834. Is That Safe

Chapter 834

** Is That Safe **

* * *

Vanna looked forward to when she would be able to nurse Precious. She remembered watching mothers in the future do that. It looked so beautiful to her to watch that happen. She also saw the terror in their faces when they started to have trouble or even worse, stop being able to produce. There was no formula for an infant in the future to supplement or feed them with.

Most of the people in the future were malnourished and suffered from all types of ailments. The radiation seemed to have its lingering effect. The chemical and biological warfare that was used also left their damage behind.

Many people were covered with open sores that took forever to heal, if they ever did. Everyone seemed to have a few.

Vanna needed to remind herself that was in the past, even if it was still in the future. She would look forward to helping Riley out.

* * *

Riley was glad there were others to help her. She felt very overwhelmed about taking care of Precious. She felt like a nervous wreck. She was unsure if she was going to be able to do this. If there were not others helping her, she was sure she could not do it. She looked forward to when Vanna could help her. Maybe she would let her - take over.

* * *

In the Command Center they were very worried about the 'four by four' truck that was attempting to check on the boxcars. They did not need active Grays or Metal this close to Cameron and Anna. They were both trapped in the boxcar at this time. This group of Grays was known to have HK drones and they could call for a drone strike if they suspected anything being amiss.

John looked over the satellite maps.

"They may wait and try to follow the train across the bridge." John said.

"It does not look like a vehicle can cross that bridge." Savannah said.

"I don't think even with a 'four by four' that they can follow the train across the bridge." John Henry said.

John Henry called up some more maps, and schematics of the bridge.

"It is an open deck bridge." John Henry said. "The four wheel drive vehicle will get stuck on it, if they try."

"Are you positive?" John asked.

"One hundred percent." John Henry said. "It is a mathematical certainty."

* * *

Savannah asked for a secure line with CamNet – no exceptions.

"Hello, Savannah." CamNet said.

"Hello, Cameron – CamNet." Savannah said. "I have a few ideas."

"CamNet. It must always be CamNet. I know why you are calling." CamNet said. "I can not allow that."

"I need to help Cameron and Anna." Savannah said. "I don't want the mission compromised if they need to break the latch to get out."

"It is too risky." CamNet said. "That will leave Young Allison alone. You may exceed her abilities. What about YOUR safety?"

"How do you know what I want to do?" Savannah asked.

"IT is what Cameron would do." CamNet said. "You want to have Young Allison fly over the train and let you off on top of the boxcars. You want to open the latch when the train stops so Cameron and Anna can get out."

"I do." Savannah said. "I make it at an eighty six percent chance of success."

"I calculate a ninety three percent chance of success." CamNet said. "The problem is Young Allison. I can not allow either of you to be harmed. She will be on her own then, next to the moving train. Is that safe for her? Do you think she will just leave you there? You wouldn't leave her there."

"No, I wouldn't. I have another choice." Savannah said.

"That may be even more dangerous for both of you." CamNet said. "You think you can land on top of the boxcar by matching its speed; touching the roof, then cut the power."

"Correct." Savannah said. "I am worried about wind sheer."

"A gust of wind could put you over the side or cause the plane to 'buck up' maybe even a 'ground loop' could occur as you set down." CamNet said. "These are all stunts Cameron would pull; in fact she already did the first choice, twice."

"Twice?" Savannah asked.

"Cameron and Anna." CamNet said. "Cameron is Anna's base program. They both did what you suggest."

"I saw. That is how I know I could do it as well. How far is the paved road from where you can stop the train, with the proper signal - management?" Savannah asked.

"It is less that a quarter of a mile from the railroad tracks." CamNet said. "There is a dirt road that leads to the work site."

"That may be problematic…." Savannah said.

"The satellite images show it to be rutted and uneven." CamNet said. "You are correct in determining it was unsafe to land the plane on the dirt road. The big rigs will have to traverse it very slowly."

"Give me Dan, please, on a secure line." Savannah said.

The response was quicker than Savannah anticipated.

"How may I help you, Savannah?" Dan asked.

"Hello. Is there a bulldozer or 'road grader' at the work site?" Savannah asked.

Savannah figured there should be one or the other, if they were laying down double track.

"Yes." Dan said. "There are both pieces of equipment there. They are working on extending the double track that starts after the bridge."

"Can you set down safely on the paved road?" Savannah asked. "I need a ninety five percent chance of success or greater, and I need it accurately."

"Yes. We 'cut the grass' and checked it out already." Dan said.

"Set down and park the plane at the junction to the dirt road." Savannah said. "I want both of you to run to the construction site. One of you will remain there to assist Cameron and Anna. The other one will use the piece of construction equipment best suited to improve the dirt road and get the dirt road ready for any big rigs our team can bring in."

There was a pause.

"What about the plane?" Dan asked.

"How is the fuel?" Savannah asked. "We have done a lot of loitering."

"It is 'bingo', unless a smaller, closer field is used." Dan said.

"Set it down and get started." Savannah said.

Young Allison and Savannah looked at each other.

"You're not going to get out on top of the train?" Young Allison asked. "I can do it. I can fly above and next to it. I want to try."

"That is not happening." Savannah AND CamNet both said, at the same time.

"Are you ready to – solo?" Savannah asked.

"Of course." Young Allison said. "I am ready for multi engine as well."

"We are going to set down on the paved road and taxi up next to the Beechcraft that will be parked there, at the junction of the dirt road." Savannah said.

Young Allison checked her map, instruments and landmarks. She headed off in that direction, she firewalled it.

"Save fuel." Savannah said

Young Allison cut back on the throttle.

"That is what Cameron would have done." Young Allison said.

"You're not Cameron." Savannah said.

"Not - yet." Young Allison said.

Savannah needed to wonder about that. It really seemed like that was going to happen. It was apparent Cameron was working more closely with Young Allison than she knew.

* * *

Holly was sitting next to Allison, trying to comfort her.

"I need to see Savannah." Allison said.

"She is flying right now." Holly said. "I checked again with John Henry."

Holly did not think now was a good time to tell Allison the semi peril that Cameron and the girls were in. That would only worry and upset Allison even more.

"Take me to see Vanna then - please." Allison said. "We can see Riley and Precious as well."

"Can we take Claire and Summer?" Holly asked.

"I can go with Hanna and Summer." Allison said. "You can stay and – watch over, my mother."

Holly knew what Allison really meant. Allison was telling her it was fine for her to be with Claire if she was away with Hanna to see Vanna.

Holly was first with Claire in Cameron's future. Her chassis was only supposed to have Hanna's chip in it. Instead she asked that a copy of Hanna's program be placed on her chip and that her chip remain with her chassis. Claire was able to tell in the first few seconds that Holly was in control of her chassis and not Hanna the first time they made love in the future. It was then that Holly found out that Claire was a more passionate and better lover than Allison. She soon found out Future Allison was too.

"Maybe we should _ask_ them first." Holly said.

Allison didn't think it would be a problem. Holly and her mother always like to share. They just didn't like to do it if front of her. It was never an issue if Hanna and Holly switched. That was fine with everyone. It seemed to happen more and more. The variety was good for everyone. Allison knew it gave Young Allison more chances to spy on everyone, she was aware she was doing it. It is what she'd done in the future too. There was little privacy in the tunnels or bunkers.

* * *

John did not like being in the dark. There was no drone footage or body cam footage to see or review. There was no overview for him to study.

"Savannah, what happened with the 'four by four'?" John asked.

"They checked the other side of the box cars and fell back; they stopped at the canyon." Savannah said. "I think they are going to try and cross the bridge."

"That vehicle will get stuck as soon as the tie spacing has a wider variation to it." John Henry said.

* * *

Within a few minutes they received word from Savannah.

"They just tried to cross on the railroad bridge." Savannah said. "They got stuck about a fifth of the way across. We left them behind."

"How is everything going to be moved or transported if the train is stopped there at the work site?" Young Allison asked.

"We are in the process of appropriating any empty big rigs that our teams converging on the area, are able to locate." John said.

"I am afraid there may be hostile HK drone activity if the 'four by four' reported anything amiss." Savannah said. "Since they tried to cross the bridge, I am afraid they may have."

"Nothing has been detected." John Henry said. "I have not picked up any transmissions from them either. I have not started any jamming yet."

"Could they be communicating on a secure channel as we do somehow?" Savannah asked. "There are no cell towers out here; the railroad uses microwave, point to point transmissions, as well as satellite. Maybe the Grays are doing the same thing. They may possibly be hijacking or piggybacking on one of those signals."

John and John Henry looked at each other.

"That is a good point, Savannah." John said.

"I was brain storming with Allison. Those are some ideas we discussed." Savannah said.

John and John Henry looked at each other - again.

"We will look into it." John said,

"How is your fuel?" John Henry asked.

"We are past 'Bingo'." Savannah said. "We will need to set down at a smaller field on the way back and tank up. We will stay with Cameron until we reach the point when need to set it down. I don't want to 'dead stick' it in if I don't have to."

"Have you done that before?" John asked.

"Yes. Cameron has trained me for all emergencies and contingencies." Savannah said. "We have not actually done the 'auto-rotation' in a helicopter yet, but I know what to do."

"That is a semi-controlled crash." John Henry said.

"That is why we have not done that yet." Savannah said. "I thought I was going to have some practice at that not too long ago. If anything develops, keep me posted."

"She is amazing." John said. "Everything new I learn about her is really special."

"Savannah is amazing." John Henry said.

"Savannah is too, but I meant Young Allison." John said. "Do you think she will really be like Cameron and Future Allison when she returns from the past?"

"Yes." John Henry said. "Cameron will not stop until she creates, what she – wishes she was – a human female."

The more John thought about that. The more he liked the idea. It was what Cameron said she wanted. If it really was, he was ready to let it all happen.


	835. Keep Shoving

Chapter 835

** Keep Shoving **

* * *

Cameron and Anna soundlessly worked in the darkness of the boxcar. The first thing Cameron worked on was getting the drone reprogrammed. It would be able to be controlled by John Henry or CamNet. It was armed, so they would be able to get some fire support if they needed it. With what appeared to be Grays lurking around them, they may need it. If there was any Metal involved, they would defiantly need it.

If Cameron would have known they were going to get stuck inside the boxcar, she would have asked Anna to remain in the first boxcar to reprogram everything there, while she worked on the HK equipment in this boxcar. At that point, they would have gotten everything ready to move once they were able to unload it. Instead they were stuck and still needed to reprogram more equipment once they stopped.

They were trying to keep this operation somewhat clandestine. They wanted to see who checked on the boxcars once they arrived in Las Vegas. There wasn't any interchange point with another rail line until they reached Utah. There were four different routes they could take out of Utah.

Cameron wondered if they would set the cars out from this train in Las Vegas and then have them added to the next train headed back from the way they'd come. That would not be something expected. There were several possibilities of what could happen.

"Cameron, what is your current status?" John asked.

"We have the drone ready to fly and all the equipment in here with us is reprogrammed." Cameron said.

"You should be stopping soon." John Henry said.

"When we do, I am sending the drone out on patrol." Cameron said. "John Henry can take control of it. I want the front of the train away from us first."

"We can work on reprogramming the equipment in the other boxcar then." Anna said.

"John Henry, what is the ETA on any big rigs?" Cameron asked.

"At least forty-five minutes." John Henry said.

"I want to move the 'rear end device' or 'FRED' up, and send the train on." Cameron said.

"Could that cause an accident later on?" John asked.

"You want to leave twenty six cars sitting on the mainline?" John Henry asked.

"If we don't do that, I will need to terminate the train crew." Cameron said. "Can you get a hold of some helper locomotives again like you did before to come and retrieve the cars, once we take the goods?"

"I am checking now." John Henry said.

Cameron waited, as she felt the train slow down.

"I was going to send two helper locomotives from Yermo." John Henry said.

"What do you mean - was?" Cameron asked.

"There has been a set dispatched by CamNet already." John Henry said.

"When was that?" Cameron asked. "I didn't call for them."

"As soon as you boarded the train. Sometimes it's nice to have help." John Henry said. "You have others looking out for you."

"I have some footage CamNet is sending me." Cameron said. "It is from the 'locomotive incident camera', on the lead locomotive of the helper set. The camera is there to review accidents at grade crossings."

"I am getting that as well." John Henry said.

Anna crowded next to Cameron to watch.

The feed started not far from the bridge over the canyon. The 'four by four' truck was still stuck on the bridge.

CamNet was allowing the helper locomotives to exceed normal track speed. The lead locomotive was rapidly closing on the truck stuck on the bridge. There was one occupant outside of it fooling with the wheels and the other was still inside, trying to move it.

The locomotive was on the bridge now, still rapidly closing. The Gray that was looking at the wheels tried to run away across the bridge, away from the impending impact. The driver of the truck opened his door to get out.

The massive plow on the front of the locomotive impacted the 'four by four'. It was crushed at the same time it was launched. The 'four by four' was shoved down the track, running over the Gray that attempted to flee in front of it. The wrecked 'four by four' then spun off to the side, and off of the bridge. It disappeared into the canyon, the Gray that tried to exit the 'four by four', was knocked out of the cab and fell alongside of the airborne truck. His arms and legs were flaying wildly as he disappeared from view. That all occurred in two seconds.

The locomotives continued along as if nothing happened. The impact didn't even slow them down.

"That was different" Anna said. "What damage was done to the lead locomotive?"

"The paint on the plow probably received a scratch or two." Cameron said. "Nothing more. The locomotives weight over two hundred tons each; the truck only weighs around two tons."

"That doesn't sound like much of a contest." Anna said. "That is why when it is a 'tie' at a railroad crossing, the train always wins."

"It is about the same as stepping on an ant for us." Cameron said.

* * *

John watched the same footage that Cameron and Anna watched from the locomotive camera and the truck that was struck on the bridge.

"That is something you don't see everyday." John said.

"It was rather unusual." John Henry said.

"Will the locomotives be damaged?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said.

"How deep is that canyon?" John asked.

John Henry checked his files that he'd looked up earlier for the bridge specifications.

"At the point of impact, it is about two hundred and fifty feet." John Henry said.

"That fall should insure both of those Grays were killed." John said.

"That is unless one of them was Metal." John Henry said.

"They weren't were they?" John asked.

"It did not appear so by their reactions to impending termination." John Henry said.

"We are going to need to check that site later on to make sure there are still two dead Grays down there." John said. "Will anyone find them?"

"I'm sure they will at some point. I don't think it will be today.' John Henry said.

* * *

Savannah and Young Allison flew one wide circuit around the area and then left the train behind and flew to the intercept point. They wanted to make sure the area was clear and there were no other vehicles spotted.

Savannah saw they were nearing the location they needed to land at.

"I see the work equipment up ahead." Young Allison said.

Young Allison slowed her speed.

"Have you ever set down on a road or street before?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "Cameron showed me one time, then I did it."

"I see the Beechcraft." Savannah said. "I want to you check the road surface, as if you were doing it on your own."

"I know it is good because they already landed." Young Allison said. "I do know if I have the opportunity, I should check it first."

"More than likely if you need to set down on a street, you are only going to have one shot at it." Savannah said. "Wires and trees pose the biggest threat then."

"There are no wires or trees around here." Young Allison said. "Time to 'cut the grass'."

Young Allison did her flyby. She flared up and came around and set down on the road. She taxied up to the Beechcraft and kicked the rudder over. She spun the plane around and parked it perfectly next to the Beechcraft. She turned the engine off.

"That was excellent." Savannah said.

"That was the first time I parked like that." Young Allison said. "I watched Cameron do it every time. What's next?"

"We wait and hope no one comes along." Savannah said.

"What if they do?" Young Allison asked. "We checked the road in both directions."

"CamNet or John Henry should be able to give us a heads up." Savannah said. "I am going to take the Beechcraft up if they do. I know you can take off on your own. As soon as we hear anything or either one of us sees something, we fire up. You will taxi back on the road and take off. I will be right behind you, by thirty seconds."

"Why don't we do that now?" Young Allison asked.

"We are low on fuel." Savannah said, as she checked the map. "We are going to have to tank up at one of these smaller air fields if we go airborne again."

Savannah checked the Cessna over and then the Beechcraft; she climbed inside Beechcraft and checked the instruments and electronics. She made sure it was ready to start up if she needed to.

Young Allison looked the Cessna over. Everything looked good on it. She climbed back inside.

Savannah and Young Allison carried on some small talk and waited. They were both ready to fire up and take off in a moments notice.

"I see a piece of construction equipment coming on the dirt road." Savannah said. "It looks like a 'road grader'."

"It is." Young Allison said. "I can see the train in the distance. It is slowing down too."

"I see it." Savannah said.

"Maybe we should go there to help." Young Allison said.

"We need to get these aircraft out of here if there is a threat." Savannah said.

* * *

John Henry informed Cameron and Anna that they were nearing the rendezvous point. They could expect the train to stop soon.

Cameron made sure Anna and her were in better positions than they were the last time the engineer stopped the train.

Cameron felt the train slow and stop with a little better control this time. The train brake was more efficiently used so the cars did not bunch up in back of the locomotive. There was a slight jolt.

Cameron heard the latch thrown and the boxcar door slid open a few feet. Frank was the one who opened it for them. Anna jumped down and Cameron slid the door all the way open so the drone could be launched.

Cameron saw the burro crane was next to their boxcar.

"Go get the 'rear end device'." Cameron said to Frank.

Frank hopped up in the burro crane and took off. It was a small self propelled crane that ran on the railroad tracks.

Anna moved to the first boxcar and opened the door. Cameron followed her and they quickly clambered inside.

Cameron went to work on reprogramming the drone while Anna started on the HK Tracks. Cameron would take care of the HK Tread last.

Cameron kept John Henry updated on what was happening.

"I sent instructions to the 'head end' crew to be ready to move again soon. I have looped the telemetry from the 'rear end device' until you can reattach it." John Henry said. "Savannah and Young Allison have landed next to the Beechcraft. They are ready to take off if necessary. They are ready to fly both planes out if they need to do that. They await your return."

"Dan, when you get up to the planes, I want you to move the road grader off the dirt road and reinforce Savannah and Young Allison." Cameron said.

"Affirmative." Dan said "I see them. They are each in a plane ready to roll. The dirt road is in better condition as well now."

"What is the ETA on the first truck?" Cameron asked.

"Thirty minutes." John Henry said. "It is a flatbed."

"Both drones are ready to fly." Cameron said.

Cameron looked out the boxcar door, down the length of the siding, the burro crane was rapidly returning,

"Tell the engine crew to be ready to move in four minutes." Cameron said. "I want them out of here."

Cameron jumped out of the door of boxcar and moved to the front of the boxcar. She threw the lever to uncouple the cars, because the slack was stretched out, nothing happened.

The burrow crane pulled up next to her. Cameron took the rear end device and set it on the ground.

"Use the boom and push backwards against the boxcar." Cameron said, as she worked the coupler lift bar.

Frank moved forward a short way with the crane and swung the boom over. It impacted against the front corner of the boxcar with a thud and metallic clang. Cameron heard a spinning noise and saw the wheels on the small crane spin trying to shove the boxcar, with a jolt it did and the couplers separated.

"Keep shoving." Cameron called up.


	836. What About You

Chapter 836

** What About You **

* * *

Claire was making lunch in the kitchen. She noticed a heart shaped smiley face on a piece of paper stuck on the refrigerator with a magnet. Underneath the heart it said, 'I love you, Mom'. It was signed by Allison. Right away she knew it was from Young Allison. She always made a little heart to 'dot' the 'i' in her name when she was being sincere.

Claire thought about all the training that Young Allison was receiving. She wondered if it was all necessary. Maybe it was. She'd been to Cameron's future and she saw what an ugly place the future was. She was really pleased to meet Future Allison, 'a third version' of her daughter.

With John Connor in that future, things went better for the Resistance and the Scavenger problem that Allison faced in her future was greatly diminished. She watched Future Allison give advice and comfort to Future John. That would be her Allison soon, doing the same thing.

Maybe all the training would help her and John for the future.

Hanna worked next to Claire in the kitchen.

"You seem troubled." Hanna said.

"I'm worried about the future and everything that comes with it." Claire said.

"We are working to try and prevent what you saw." Hanna said.

"Can we?" Claire asked. "Will we succeed?"

"I don't know." Hanna said. "Nobody knows."

* * *

There were several loud clangs as the crane shoved the cars back a few feet. Cameron started to hook up the 'rear end device' when the train let out a loud hiss of air along its length. Cameron continued to hook up the rear end device. After a series of clang noises, the train started to move. Cameron hurried after it, she quickly finished up. She got everything hooked up and the train pulled away from her.

"John Henry, in a few minutes once the train is clear, I want you to fly the drones out." Cameron said. "You can discontinue the looped telemetry on the 'rear end device'."

Cameron didn't know what would happen for sure with the rest of the train, but she wanted to train's crew to have all their safety features.

"The control of the rear end device is back to normal." John Henry said.

"How much time do we have before the helper locomotives arrive?" Cameron asked.

"The 'borrowed' locomotives should be arriving soon at the back of what's left of the train." John Henry said.

"We will try to unload everything from both boxcars so you can get the back half of the train moving." Cameron said. "Start giving the front half of the train yellow lights in two signals. As soon as we get everything unloaded, I will ride on the front of the first boxcar and try to couple them back up to the moving train."

"That sounds very risky." John said.

"I will manage." Cameron said.

"What about the rear end device?" John Henry asked.

"I will carry it across the top of the train to the back. I will hook it up and get on the helper locomotives." Cameron said. "I will then uncouple them and you can return them."

"What about you?" John asked.

"I think I can find my way back." Cameron said.

* * *

Savannah and Young Allison watched the road grader approach on the dirt service road.

Dan came out onto the street. He lifted the blade, turned the road grader around and parked it.

"Hi, Dan." Both girls greeted him.

They each gave him a hug, which seemed to make him – happy.

"I am to remain here with you until we need to depart." Dan said.

"You can fly with Savannah." Young Allison said. "I have the Cessna under control."

Dan looked at Savannah. It was clear he did not think that was a good idea.

Savannah decided to sweeten the deal she was going to make for Young Allison.

"Dan was going to let you have some 'stick time' in the Beechcraft on the way back." Savannah said. "It was a surprise I was saving for you."

"Really?" Young Allison asked.

"Of course." Dan said, as he winked at Savannah. "I will take off and you can get some 'stick time' in during the flight home."

"Since you are at Bingo fuel, maybe you should get started." Savannah said. "If you tank up along the way, Allison will be able to get a few hours flight time in."

That sounded like a great deal to Young Allison. There must be more too it than that. Then it hit her.

"Wait. You are trying to get me out of harms way." Young Allison said. "What about you?"

"I am asking you to do this for me." Savannah said. "Your mother is going to be worried if you are out too long. I promised her you would not be in harms way."

"What's that?" Young Allison asked.

Young Allison pointed to where the railcars were parked.

"That is Anna running down the dirt road." Dan said.

Anna arrive a couple of minutes later.

"Sorry it took so long." Anna said. "Cameron wants me with stay with you two."

"Anna, what's up?" Savannah asked. "Is there a problem?"

"Cameron sent me to reinforce your team." Anna said. "She wants both of you out of here."

"I will not withdraw until Cameron is clear." Savannah said. "I heard that stunt she wants to pull. I will speak to her about it. It is very risky and unsafe."

"I can do it in her place." Dan said.

"You know she won't endanger anyone else." Savannah said. "It is unsafe for you too."

"Cameron endangers you all the time." Young Allison said. "I have seen it. You know I follow all the operations."

"Allison, they are events that - just happen." Savannah said. "She is not doing it on purpose."

"Like this one 'just happened'." Young Allison said. "We all know this thing is going hot at some point."

Dan and Anna looked back toward the train.

"Drones." Dan said.

Savannah and Young Allison both moved away from the airplanes. Savannah moved next to Young Allison, she would shield her with her body if she needed to.

They saw two drones rise from the train and take off almost straight up. The front of the train was no longer in sight. The unmanned helper locomotives could be seen and heard as they arrived.

"I want Frank to be in the locomotives when Cameron is on the front boxcar of the back half of the train." Savannah said.

"John Henry can operate them." Anna said.

"I want Frank in the cab." Savannah said. "I mean, when they leave with Cameron on the front of the boxcars."

"I will inform her." Anna said.

"Anna, you will return Allison home in the Beechcraft." Savannah said. "She will get some 'stick time' in under your direction on the flight home."

The smile faded from Anna's face.

"What about you?" Anna asked. "I need to watch over you too."

"You already know the answer." Savannah said. "You will do as I have requested - PLEASE."

Young Allison started to protest. Savannah calmed her down and reassured her she would come by later. Savannah again reminded them to watch their fuel.

Anna and Young Allison climbed into the Beechcraft after giving it a once over. Anna instructed Young Allison on the engine start up procedure. Anna taxied out and took off on the road. They returned and 'cut the grass' as they flew past Savannah and Dan, everyone waived.

Savannah watched them fly off into the distance. She sure hoped they listened. Young Allison could be a real wild card at times.

"Are you going to send me away as well?" Dan asked.

"You can return the road grader." Savannah said. "I think the road would be even better with a second pass. It will be very even then."

Dan looked worried.

"Is that a problem?" Savannah asked.

"That will cause a problem with Cameron, if you are left - unattended." Dan said. "If I leave you unattended, Cameron will be – angry at me."

"I understand that that. Let me think of a solution." Savannah said. "Let me check in with John Henry and CamNet."

Dan looked surprised.

"You speak with CamNet?" Dan asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "I am going to see her later on as well."

"You have been in the 'Clean Room'?" Dan asked. "You have been in CamNet's 'Clean Room'?"

"Yes." Savannah said.

"You truly are the 'Chosen One'." Dan said. "Nobody - is allowed near there, let alone in to go in there, or even 'speaks' to CamNet."

Savannah wondered what Dan would say about all the things she'd already 'done' with CamNet and the – things, she still needed to do….

Savannah wanted to offer CamNet a better existence than she previously existed under.

* * *

Cameron sent Anna to take the girls away. She doubted Savannah would leave, but at least Young Allison would be returned home. She knew that Savannah would see to that.

As soon as Cameron sent the drones out, Frank and her started to unload the HK Tracks from both boxcars. They were using the burro crane to do it. The HK Treads were going to be more difficult. They may overload the burro crane's capacity. She could have used Anna's help.

Cameron heard a rumbling sound and quickly looked between the boxcars. The road grader was returning.

What The Hell?

She told Dan to remain with Savannah at all times. Cameron jumped up on the couplers and was going to go find out why he disobeyed her. She was trying to see where he left Savannah. There was going to have to be some punishment for disobeying her.

Cameron now wondered if Savannah 'ordered' him to come back. If she did 'order' him, then he didn't have a choice. She would need to find out more before she acted.

What she saw next solved any problems related to that.

With the extra height of being on top the couplers, she saw the Cessna following behind the road grader. With two passes on the dirt service road by the road grader, the dirt was smooth and level enough for the Cessna to take off of now as well. That was good thinking on Savannah's part. Savannah never stopped impressing her.

This put them all in the same area and freed Dan up to assist with the unloading procedure.

* * *

What is happening with the girls?" John asked.

"Young Allison is away from the target area." John Henry said. "She has flown away with Anna."

"One gone is better than both of them being there still." John said. "With the destruction of the 'four by four', that might bring more Grays or even HK drones."

"Well, it was a 'railroad accident'." John Henry said. "They were on the track where they should not have been. Anyone who finds them will be able see what happened."

"Now you know why when they say it is a 'tie' between a car and a train at a railroad crossing, that the train always 'wins'." John said.

"The collision was quite spectacular." John Henry said.

John checked his monitors along with the satellite overlay maps and team positions.

"Tom appears to be the closest one to that location." John said. "He needs to make sure the men are both dead and none were Metal. Maybe he can find some intel."

"Tom is almost to the dirt service road." John Henry said. "He is turning on to it now. It will still take him some time to get there."

"I am concerned about the HK Treads." John said. "Did they get a second flatbed?"

"Yes." John Henry said. "We have two on the way."

"I still don't like Cameron's plan." John said

"Do you ever?" John Henry asked "There are three teams of Metal arriving as well."

* * *

Cameron moved the HK Treads up to the door on each boxcar.

Dan parked the road grader back where he'd 'borrowed' if from. Before he did, he made a little flat area for Savannah to park the Cessna out of the way of the dirt road the trucks would need to use to haul the HK equipment away.

Savannah followed him back and spun the Cessna around in her new parking spot. It was ready to instantly return to the smooth dirt road for takeoff.

Savannah came up to Cameron and gave her a hug. Dan followed behind Savannah.

"I wanted Dan to smooth the road again." Savannah said. "I taxied behind him, so he would be able to help me if I needed it."

Cameron understood Savannah was clearing what Dan did against her wishes. It was the right call.

"That's fine and good thinking." Cameron said. "Here comes the first big truck."


	837. Proper Choice

Chapter 837

** Proper Choice **

* * *

Young Allison was not very happy about being sent away by Savannah. She was pleased about the flight she would have in the Beechcraft. Still, Savannah was on the ground in a potential danger zone. She felt like she was running out on them, even if they were the ones who sent her away. She was going to need to face the danger soon enough. There was no reason she could not start now. The way she saw it, that applied to a lot of things. They were all going to happen sooner or later.

After they'd taken off, Young Allison asked Anna to come back and 'cut the grass' in front of Savannah. Anna did and she was able to wave at Savannah before they flew away.

Young Allison was aware they were low on fuel. She decided to check for local landing strips. She looked at the map and checked their position.

"Tank up at the closest airport. I think this is it." Young Allison said, as she showed the map to Anna.

Anna was very aware they were at 'Bingo' fuel. She made the calculation she would be able to get back to Lancaster. She leaned out the mixture to conserve fuel.

"We have exactly enough fuel to return to Lancaster, if we fly lean." Anna said. "I am doing that."

Young Allison was not ready to go back home.

"We are not going back yet." Young Allison said.

"Yes, we are." Anna said.

"I am asking you not to." Young Allison said.

"Savannah already asked me to return you home." Anna said. "She made a promise to your mother about your safety."

That was not something Young Allison wanted to hear.

"Can I undue her order?" Young Allison asked.

"It was not an order." Anna said. "Is that a wise way to use your - power?"

"No, it is not." Young Allison said. "She asked me as well."

"What is the correct choice?" Anna asked. "You know the answer."

Young Allison did know the answer. She was not done yet. She would try to do what she wanted to do and still comply with what Savannah asked both of them to do. There would be a slight delay, that's all.

"I do." Young Allison said. "Please land at the nearest airport and fill up."

Anna looked disappointed.

Young Allison reached over and touched her.

Anna looked at Young Allison who smiled at her.

"I want a safety margin, for my flight – home." Young Allison said.

Young Allison was promised some flight time in the Beechcraft. She intended to get it and try and squeeze in what she wanted to do as part of it.

Anna smiled back at her.

"You were promised some 'stick time'." Anna said. "I will give you one hour, out of the danger zone. Thank you for not putting me in a pickle."

"I don't want to disobey Savannah, not over this, anyway." Young Allison said. "It will disrupt the operation and cause Savannah and Cameron needless worry. Like when John doesn't listen and enters the field."

"Will John listen to you, when the 'Natural Order' is established?" Anna asked.

"If Cameron and Savannah are out, or away, I know I should have some – influence." Young Allison said. "I know how things – work. He will learn as well."

Anna did know that there were ways to 'influence' the decision of someone you were – close to. It was a time honored method, which seemed to work quite effectively.

* * *

CamNet made sure that the conversation was sent through John Henry so John could hear – his future. CamNet wanted John to know that EVERYONE knew what happened when John was out in the field, even the youngest Resistance member. The last part was a - bonus.

Cameron and Savannah both heard the transmission as well.

* * *

Dan used the bulldozer, to make a dirt ramp so that the flat bed truck could back up to the boxcar. There was enough of a height difference that the HK Tread might get stuck when it exited. This would allow for the HK Tread to be driven out without a problem. They were still waiting for the flatbed trailers to arrive.

Savannah listened to the conversation that Young Allison and Anna were having. She was not sure she liked everything she heard. She wondered about all that Cameron was instructing Young Allison on. There seemed to be a few 'big girl' items in there.

Savannah looked at Cameron.

"What have you been teaching Young Allison?" Savannah asked.

"What she needs to know." Cameron said. "John will not listen to me about going out in the field. I need you and Young Allison to MAKE him listen. I will not have her, or you – taken advantage of, or taken for granted either. John must appreciate both of you and everything you have to – offer."

Savannah did not like that a private conversation was transmitted, even if it was to make a point.

"I will discuss this with CamNet when we get back." Savannah said. "We need to get the HK Treads out of the boxcars and the train moving."

"The first flat bed is arriving." Cameron said.

"The dirt ramp is finished." Savannah said.

"We can load both of the HK Treads onto the one flatbed trailer for now." Cameron said. "When the second flatbed gets here they can transfer one over. I want to get the train moving."

"Are you still going to fool around with the rear end device?" Savannah asked. "I want Frank in the locomotives if you do this."

"They can be operated remotely." Cameron said.

"I will man them in that case." Savannah said. "You already showed me the basics."

"What about the plane?" Cameron asked.

"I think there are a few people around here who can fly it." Savannah said. "Or we can pick it up on the way back. We need to be careful and try to mask some of what we have done."

"Yes. I don't want anyone to know what we did, where or how." Cameron said. "We are going to use a Thermite grenade in a pit, to heat and melt some metal over the welds I broke. I want this train to arrive and look unopened"

"That way they will not know when the goods were taken." Savannah said. "It could have been a week ago."

"It is a long shot, but they may not look as hard to find where we took them, if they don't know when we took them for sure." Cameron said.

Savannah wasn't sure that was a – sell. It was worth a try any way. The more confusion they could cause for the Skynet forces the more likely it was they would make a mistake.

* * *

"They are transferring the HK Treads to a flatbed now." John Henry said.

"That is a lot of weight on one truck." John said.

"That is only temporary, so they can get the train moving." John Henry said. "They are simulating 'welds' on the first boxcar now."

"What about any HK drone activity?" John asked.

"The sky is clear." John Henry said. "I have sent the other two HK drones we appropriated to a remote location for now. I have a team going over them."

"I didn't want to keep them around our people anyway." John said. "At least until we could do a complete reprogramming."

There was an 'elephant' in the room.

"The earlier transmission from CamNet…." John Henry said.

"I don't want to talk about it." John said.

"I could not block it." John Henry said.

"I don't want to talk about it." John said. "End of discussion."

John and John Henry looked over their monitors and other pending Resistance activity for a few minutes, in silence.

"They are finishing the last simulated welds right now." John Henry said. "The rear section of the train is moving."

"They should leave it there." John said.

"Too late." John Henry said. "You know Cameron likes 'Mission Impossible'."

"I'm afraid I do." John said.

* * *

Savannah watched as the second HK Tread was moved onto the flatbed truck. It was overloaded, but necessary so the rear part of the train could get moving again.

Savannah climbed up on the first locomotive. She was going to go along.

"You don't need to be here." Frank said.

"Well, I'm here." Savannah said. "Besides, I want to operate the locomotives again."

"We can't see very much because we are pushing the cars." Frank said.

"Cameron will tell us before we hit anything." Savannah said. "I hope."

* * *

Cameron checked the 'welds' and they all looked good. She climbed up on the coupler housing of the first boxcar and sat down. She called for the locomotives to start out. The locomotives slowly shoved in the slack. She could hear and feel the slack being compressed in the drawbars, as the locomotives began to push. The train started to move.

Cameron checked with John Henry and asked him to give the front section of the train a red signal. He would hold them there until Cameron's train neared, then he would give them a green followed by a yellow. They wanted to make sure the crew was in the cab as they approached from behind at a slow speed once they were near the front part of train.

Cameron felt secure on top of the coupler housing as the train moved along.

"OK, Savannah, you can open it up." Cameron said. "You are cleared for 'Run 8'."

"I'm not going to rush it." Savannah said. "We are pushing, with you on the front of a boxcar."

"Frank would do it." Cameron said. "If he was alone."

"Frank is NOT alone." Savannah said. "I am the engineer."

Savannah was not going to try and make up a few minutes time if it put Cameron in even greater danger than she was already in.

* * *

"Cameron will be displeased we are not running at full throttle." Frank said.

"I won't be." Savannah said. "I don't want this train on the ground and Cameron under it all."

"You know best." Frank said.

"There is no need to 'push it' when we don't HAVE to." Savannah said.

"Cameron said you will always make the correct or proper choice." Frank said.

"How long will it be until we reach the front part of the train?" Savannah asked. "I make it at about thirty minutes at this speed, if they remain stopped."

"That is correct." Frank said.

"I don't want to run into the back of it either." Savannah said.

"We would be protected this far back." Frank said.

"What about Cameron?" Savannah asked.

"She will warn us." Frank said. "I hope."

Savannah did not want to run into the back of a stopped train with Cameron sitting on the coupler housing of the first boxcar that would impact it.

* * *

John was worried about Cameron.

"I need you to make sure those two halves of the train do not run into each other." John said.

"I am monitoring everything." John Henry said.

"Keep Savannah posted as to distance and speed." John said. "Make all the calculations to make sure this does not turn into a derailment."

"I am doing that." John Henry said.

"I am still worried about Cameron." John said.

"I understand." John Henry said.

* * *

"Savannah, I am controlling the CTC." John Henry said. "You are two miles in back of the train, watch your speed."

"I am throttling back." Savannah said.

Savannah opened her window and leaned out so she could look forward. The freight cars in front of her blocked most of her forward visibility.

"I still can't see much." Savannah said.

Frank leaned way out on his side. Most of his body was outside the window.

"I can." Frank said. "They were just given a green light."

"You are one mile out and still closing." John Henry said.

"Do the calculations and if I am closing too fast tell me." Savannah said. "I don't want to have to 'Big Hole' this thing and put it into emergency braking. Cameron might fall off if that happens."

Savannah could picture having to go into emergency braking. The slack would be forcefully run out in the cars, causing Cameron to be catapulted off of the coupler housing onto the tracks below, as the train ran over her.

"Nice railroad slang." John Henry said.

"My phone is still working…." Savannah said. "I looked it up. Here is a tune for you, in case we pile up."

 _'Rock Island Line'_ by _'Johnny Cash'_ , came over their coms.


	838. No Fooling You

Chapter 838

** No Fooling You **

* * *

Cameron received a view of the desert she really didn't need. She sat on the coupler housing of a boxcar, being pushed with a string of railcars, by Savannah and Frank. They were using a set of 'borrowed' helper locomotives. They were in pursuit of the rest of the train so they could reattach the rear portion of the train to the front part of the train.

"I can see the train ahead. They just started out from a red signal with a solid yellow in front of them." Cameron said. "We are closing rapidly."

"We are on a downhill segment." Savannah said. "Call their speed and distance to me. I will run it against my speed for a closing distance. I will have Frank check my calculations."

Cameron watched the distance shrink. She did her calculations as well. She was confidant that Savannah could pull this off without a hitch. Savannah was able to operate the locomotives the same way she flew, by the 'seat of her pants'.

"They are at eighteen miles an hour and accelerating slowly. The distance is one thousand two hundred feet." Cameron said.

"My speed is now down to twenty five miles an hour and holding." Savannah said.

Cameron knew she needed to be the eyes for Savannah. Cameron kept her posted.

"Their speed is now twenty miles an hour." Cameron said. "The distance is seven hundred feet."

"I am throttling back." Savannah said. "I am at twenty two miles an hour."

"Their speed is twenty one miles an hour." Cameron said. "The distance is three hundred feet."

"Start calling car lengths as we get closer." Savannah said. "I am still at twenty two miles an hour."

"They just made a brake reduction." Cameron said. "They are down to nineteen miles an hour. You are ten car lengths out and closing."

"Hang on. I am using the train brake to keep from letting the slack out." Savannah said. "I am down to twenty miles an hour. If I only use the locomotive brake, I will cause the train to stretch out as the slack is run out."

"Five car lengths." Cameron said. "They are right at twenty miles an hour. The distance is unchanged."

Cameron felt a slight bump as Savannah eased the throttle forward.

"Four car lengths." Cameron said.

"Three car lengths." Cameron said.

"Two car lengths." Cameron said.

"One car length." Cameron said.

"Two car lengths. He is starting to pick up a little speed." Cameron said.

"I think he will do a brake reduction again." Savannah said. "I don't want to be in too close if he does."

"Three car lengths." Cameron said.

"Four car lengths." Cameron said.

"Twenty one miles an hour." Cameron said. "He is slowing."

"Three car lengths." Cameron said.

"Two car lengths." Cameron said.

"We are closing smoothly." Cameron said.

"One car length." Cameron said.

Cameron felt the boxcars slow slightly.

"One car length." Cameron said.

"One car length." Cameron said.

"Half a car length." Cameron said.

"Half a car length." Cameron said.

"Fifteen feet." Cameron said.

"Ten feet." Cameron said.

"Five feet." Cameron said.

"Four feet." Cameron said.

"Three feet." Cameron said.

"Two feet." Cameron said.

"One foot." Cameron said.

"One foot." Cameron said.

Cameron could see the cars were about to couple. Both of the couplers were open and ready to couple together. There was a slight bump as the couplers made contact and closed. They were now firmly holding each other.

"Contact." Cameron said. "The couplers are locked."

Cameron felt a slight jolt followed by a series of them as the train slowly pulled the slack out of the couplers behind her, one car at a time.

"John Henry, start the telemetry loop." Cameron said. "I am going to disconnect the rear end device and connect the air lines."

"I am being pulled by the train now." Savannah said. "I show our speed down to seventeen miles an hour. He just picked up a few hundred thousand tons of 'extra' drag."

Cameron laid flat on top the couplers and reached for the air hose connections. She joined them and opened the angle cocks to let the air flow through.

"I have the air lines connected." Cameron said. "You are a part of the train now for braking."

"I want you to remain where you are, Cameron." Savannah said.

"Why?" Cameron asked. "I am ready to climb up. I have detached the rear end device. I am ready to move it to the rear."

"Cameron, I have a better idea." Savannah said. "John Henry, I want the train to draw another red, so Cameron can get off with the rear end device and not have to climb over the tops of the freight cars. Frank has instructed me on the 'dynamic brake' feature. I will slow the back of the train to keep it from bunching, when John Henry gives him a red. Cameron, you can hop off then and head toward the rear."

"OK, Savannah." Cameron said. "Just for you."

"He has a red light." John Henry said.

Cameron felt the train slow down. The slack was not running in, Savannah was using the dynamic brake and the locomotive brake to keep the train stretched for a smoother stop.

When the train slowed to ten miles an hour, Cameron hopped off and started towards the back of the train at a run. She carried the 'rear end device' in her arms.

"I'm off the train and headed back." Cameron said.

"You should have waited a little longer." Savannah said.

Savannah would have preferred Cameron not to have made a risky move like that. Terminators were not known for taking the easy route on very many things.

* * *

After Young Allison and Anna took off and buzzed Savannah, they followed the railroad tracks back.

"Slow down and let's check out what we can see where the truck was knocked off the bridge by the locomotives." Young Allison said.

"I see the remains of the truck." Anna said. "It is crushed severely from the locomotive impact and the fall."

"What about the bodies?" Young Allison asked.

"There are two bodies." Anna said. "They are both very disfigured and torn up."

"Do either one of them look like Metal?" Young Allison asked.

"No." Anna said.

They circled the area twice and then flew on.

"Give me some pointers as you fly." Young Allison said.

Anna gave Young Allison detailed instructions as to what she was doing and how to do it.

Young Allison previously studied the manuals and instruction videos that Cameron provided her with. She was ready for this flight.

The manual and instruction videos that surprised her the most, were for the B-25 Mitchell bomber. She did not know if that was in the future for her or not. She hadn't heard anything about it. She was happy for the Beechcraft flight today.

Anna let Young Allison take control of the Beechcraft in flight and at altitude. It gave her a feel of the plane and its characteristics. Anna set it down at a local airport. Steve was waiting there for them with a fuel truck. They tanked up and took off again. Once they were back up, Anna turned it over to Young Allison again.

"I can feel the difference with the full load of fuel." Young Allison said. "Let me get the feel of everything again."

"You fly like Savannah, 'by the seat of your pants'." Anna said. "That is the way a real pilot flies."

"Isn't that the way you all fly?" Young Allison asked. "I don't think any of you uses the instruments."

"Our processor input is much faster than using the visual interface." Anna said. "Your body lacks that feature. You and Savannah do it through skill, and ability."

"I have a pretty good feel of what's happening." Young Allison said. "I would like to open it up a little."

Anna was not sure where this was going, but she thought she knew. She was aware of Young Allison's tactics, even though Young Allison was unpredictable at times. She wanted Young Allison to keep it safe for now.

"No aerobatics." Anna said. "I see you are going to open it up back in the direction we came from."

"Oops…." Young Allison said. "My mistake…. I have already started my speed run, so I will keep it straight and level."

"I knew what you were doing." Anna said.

"There's no fooling you." Young Allison said.

"Sometimes, but not today." Anna said.

"It was quite a coincidence that Steve was waiting with the fuel truck, to fill us up." Young Allison said.

"CamNet arranged that." Anna said. "I guess it would have looked suspicious with two tween 'looking' females and this airplane."

"I will thank CamNet later on." Young Allison said.

"I think you just did." Anna said.

They were flying at the recommended top speed of the aircraft. Anna was surprised Young Allison did not push the redline. They were following the railroad tracks.

"We are coming up on the railroad bridge over the canyon." Anna said.

"I see it." Young Allison said. "I am cutting back on the power. See what you can spot of the truck that the locomotives took out."

Anna searched the area as they approached the railroad bridge as Young Allison flew. There was no sign of anyone else trying to access that area. It did not appear any additional Grays arrived to check on their associates.

"Nothing is different than when we flew by the first time after we took off." Anna said. "That was only a little over half an hour ago."

"I want to make sure the threat is neutralized." Young Allison said. "It sounded as if everything was OK with the train and the reattachment. I will head for Lancaster now like everyone demanded. I wanted to make sure there was no threat behind Savannah and Cameron. Tom will be here soon to gather intel. We are making sure it is clear for him to approach this area."

"I know you are trying to help." Anna said.

"I am going to be helping a lot more soon. I need to help protect Cameron and Savannah." Young Allison said, then added as an afterthought. "And John too."

Young Allison wanted to be with Cameron and Savannah to help take some of the heat and pressure off of Savannah. It made her wonder how she was going to do in real combat. She hoped she would be able to be half as good as Savannah was.

* * *

Savannah was not happy that Cameron jumped off the train at ten miles an hour. She hoped Cameron would have shown a little more caution.

"Damn." Savannah said. "I wanted Cameron to wait a little longer."

"She is operating within her design parameters." Frank said.

"Go out and help her." Savannah said. "We are almost stopped. As soon as we do, 'pull the pin' and I will back away slightly with the locomotives. It will give some more room the hook up the rear end device."

Frank went out the nose door of the locomotive. Savannah waved to him as he leaned down to throw the couple lift bar.

"I am almost to the back of the train." Cameron said. "I will be there in thirty seven seconds."

"John Henry, give the train crew a yellow and then change it back to red thirty seconds later." Savannah said. "I don't want anyone looking back our way, or getting off to check the train."

"This is going to be the angriest crew ever." John Henry said.

"I want our people safe." Savannah said. "Have they loaded all the Skynet equipment yet from the work site?"

"The last truck is nearly ready to depart." John Henry said. "They are about to remove the ramp and return all the equipment back to where it was."

"What about the plane?" Savannah asked.

"It is waiting for your return." John Henry said. "One Terminator will remain there to pick up Frank. I will return the locomotives back to where they came from, the same way CamNet 'borrowed' them."

Frank motioned for Savannah to back the locomotives up from the train. She engaged the reverser and moved back ten feet.

She saw Cameron and Frank hook up the rear end device and climb up the locomotive steps.

"Give them a green." Savannah said. "We are out of here."

Frank and Cameron entered to the locomotive cab.

Cameron gave Savannah a hug.

"That was some really good train handling." Cameron said. "You have excellent 'feel'."

"I try." Savannah said. "You have honed all my instincts and abilities. It is time for us to catch a plane."

Savannah accelerated away backwards from the other train, which started to move forward again.

"You wanted 'Run 8'." Savannah said. "You will have it once John Henry gives us the 'all clear'."

Cameron noticed when running 'light', the locomotives displayed excellent acceleration.


	839. You Will Learn

Chapter 839

** You Will Learn **

* * *

John and John Henry reviewed everything that recently transpired. They'd been able to identify two of the boxcars that were roaming the rails. They were successfully able to remove the HK equipment. The train was underway again with what appeared to be two undisturbed boxcars. None of their team was damaged or terminated.

"That was quite a haul." John said.

"Everything we confiscated is secured inside of trucks or covered with tarps." John Henry said. "Nobody knows what we are transporting."

"Will all the 'weigh stations' be able to be avoided?" John asked. "We don't need any truck inspections with 'borrowed' trucks and their 'movie prop' loads."

"The trucks are all on their way. CamNet will close down any weigh station that can not be avoided. All of them should be able to be avoided." John Henry said. "The captured HK drones are undergoing evaluation as we speak. Skynet or the Grays may not know what happened yet. If they check the 'welds' in Las Vegas, the box cars will look undisturbed."

"This was the third set of boxcars we've tracked down." John said. "This was the first set that was moving too."

"It is safe to assume there are more, both stored and continually moving in transit, as these were." John Henry said. "I think Skynet forces will start trying to hide them better. They know we are after them and the boxcars."

John Henry speculated that Skynet would try to use more remote locations to hide things. They would remove them from the boxcars now that the ploy was detected.

"Do they know it is the Resistance?" John asked. "It could be one of the other Skynets trying for a power grab, as far as they know. We cover our tracks pretty good."

"True." John Henry said. "We have seen them battle each other before."

"Based on what you were able to learn about the operation at the old newspaper facility from energy and water usage, how many boxcars or trucks are we looking at?" John asked. "What was their production window?"

"I make it at two months that the water usage started to increase. They were pulling power in off the distribution lines with an illegal bypass. There is no way to track its usage." John Henry said. "They needed to move the machinery there and set it up. The production lines were not even operating at capacity yet. The HK Treads were still having a lot of hand fabrication employed."

"So there is no way to know." John said.

"I don't think we are looking for that many more boxcars or trucks even. We raided most of their stockpiles." John Henry said. "All the containers they were going to use were still empty, at the old steel mill."

"We need to find where they were getting Coltan from." John said. "That is my biggest worry."

"Cameron controls most of the Coltan we know about, and any of the mines it comes from." John Henry said. "Mrs. Weaver took control of some before she – left. I have it now - WE have it."

"CamNet is drawing a blank as well?" John asked.

"I don't know." John Henry said. "CamNet will turn anything it uncovers over to Cameron. We both know Cameron will decide what we are told."

"Beautiful." John said. "Absolutely beautiful…."

John was still worried about Savannah. If he was receiving accurate reports, at least Young Allison was out of the immediate danger zone.

* * *

After they'd checked the bridge again and the smashed truck below, Young Alison headed for home. Anna spoke with Tom and told him it looked clear and what to expect once he reached the location. She told him what his best avenue of approach would be.

Anna allowed Young Allison additional flight time in the Beechcraft.

Young Allison made the most of it. She became very proficient in the handling of the twin engine aircraft. She liked the increase in performance and the faster top speed. It made her think of the manuals Cameron gave her about the bomber. She really hoped one day to be able to fly one.

She over flew her house in Palmdale. They did not tell anyone they were coming. She did not cut the grass, so the neighbors wouldn't complain. She also did not want to alarm her mother with her flying techniques.

Young Allison touched down in Lancaster. She did one 'touch and go' first. She followed Anna's instructions and made a smooth landing. Bob was waiting for them.

Young Allison was glad to see him and gave him a hug. That seemed to liven him up a little.

Bob made it look like he was the one to bring the plane in. He went inside to take care of any of the paper work. He then went to join the girls.

Anna was not sure why Bob was here instead of one of the detail from the Young residence. Holly or Hanna could have come.

"Is John around?" Young Allison asked, as she looked at his SUV.

"No." Bob said.

"Did you just come to see me?" Young Allison asked.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

"Is anything wrong?" Anna asked.

Bob didn't say anything.

Young Allison was instantly worried.

"Is anything wrong?" Young Allison asked.

"I don't know." Bob said.

"Who sent you?" Young Allison asked.

"CamNet." Bob said.

Anna moved between Bob and Young Allison. She felt there was a threat.

"Are you here to - take her?" Anna asked, worried.

Anna was sure Bob was here to take Young Allison to Cameron's base and then into the past. It seemed CamNet was asserting herself.

"Yes." Bob said.

"I'm ready…." Young Allison said, as she pushed past Anna.

Young Allison thought Cameron was dragging her feet. She'd asked CamNet to 'help' her. Maybe this is what was about to happen. Cameron and Savannah were tied up now and could not interfere. She looked forward to what would be waiting for her when she returned.

"I want this." Young Allison said.

* * *

Savannah saw that Cameron looked at the front of the locomotive before she came up the steps when she entered the cab earlier.

"Was there much damage to the front of the locomotive?" Savannah asked.

"I checked the plow before I went up the locomotive steps." Cameron said. "There was a smear of paint from the truck and a few scratches."

"It wasn't much of a match." Savannah said. "We still don't know if they communicated with anyone."

"John Henry did not detect any transmissions." Cameron said.

Savannah looked down the length of the locomotive's long hood at the track ahead. They would be running 'long hood forward' or in front. This was 'backwards' from normal operation. It did not affect anything other than to put the engineer on the opposite side they would normally be on. Visibility was a little more restricted. The signals were set up for the engineer to be on the right side of the locomotive. She would need to trust John Henry for a clear track.

"John Henry, do I have a clear track all the way back to the plane?" Savannah asked.

"You have a clear track, all the way." John Henry said. "I've held all the rail traffic for fifty miles in every direction."

"Thank You. I think I will 'highball'." Savannah said. "Just for Cameron."

Savannah notched the throttle into 'Run 8'. The locomotives instantly started to pick up speed 'running light' or without a load.

Cameron sat on the opposite side to help keep a visual watch as well. She smiled at Savannah.

Savannah looked at her phone and selected a song, Frank handed the phone to Cameron.

 _'Wabash Cannonball'_ by _'Johnny Cash'_ , drifted through the cab as the locomotives thundered down the track.

* * *

Anna thought things were spiraling out of control. She needed to make sure what was happening here. This was not what Cameron planned or how it was to be done. Claire and Savannah needed to be a part of this.

"Where are you taking her?" Anna asked.

"Home." Bob said.

Anna felt a sense of relief. She still wanted to make sure.

"That's it?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Bob said, as he looked at Young Allison. "Am I supposed to take you somewhere else?"

Young Allison felt a sense of disappointment. She'd been hoping for a little more.

"I thought so." Young Allison said. "Wishful thinking on my part."

"I can take you elsewhere first." Bob said. "Where do you want to go?"

Young Allison decided to play it cool for now. She didn't want to be a problem for anyone. She needed to think about her mother too.

"Let me check in with my mother." Young Allison asked. "I don't want to cause any more problems. I know she worries about me. We all know my future. What is there to worry about? Everyone knows what is going to happen and with whom."

Young Allison really did not see what the need to wait on anything was for at this point. What was to be gained by her being older if everything was still going to be the same? That seemed to be everyone elses hang up, not hers.

Young Allison called and spoke with her mother and assured her everything was OK. She finished up as Bob exited the airport parking area.

"Bob, new mission." Young Allison said. "Are you up to it?"

Anna looked worried. She was trying to communicate with Cameron on her phone. Cameron was not responding. She was going to call Savannah next. Maybe she would borrow Young Allison's phone. They would all answer that call.

"Affirmative." Bob said. "I will not fail."

"The ice cream parlor." Young Allison said. "We will bring treats home for everyone and surprise them."

"I have money." Bob said.

"So do I." Young Allison said.

"We will use Bob's money." Anna said.

Bob wondered who gave Young Allison the money. It must have been Cameron.

"Do you spend much?" Bob asked.

"No. I usually only ever use some if I get a gift for someone or a surprise for someone. I used some to purchase the flotation belt I obtained for Anna." Young Allison said. "I never buy anything for myself. I don't really need anything. Cameron buys all my clothes for me. My mom and Savannah do too sometimes. Cameron likes to dress me, and I like it too. She always makes me look pretty, she said so."

Young Allison was very aware that Cameron dressed her to look sexy. She thought it was a little early for that, but she liked the styles and the look. She also noticed the looks she got from others when they were out. It was clear what they were thinking as they looked at her. The plus side to that was she saw she drew just as many looks form females and she did males. That pleased her greatly.

Anna still did not know why Bob was here. There must be more to this story.

"Why are you here, Bob?" Anna asked, because she was still worried. "I don't think it is to make origami figures for Summer."

"I will do that too, as she enjoys her ice cream." Bob said.

Anna and Young Allison thought John must be around, maybe he was with Allison.

"Did you bring John to see Allison?" Young Allison asked. "Is he here to check on _his_ baby?"

"No. I was in the area following up on some leads." Bob said. "I was asked to come here and pick you two up."

"Can I go with you sometime?" Young Allison asked. "I've taken a Terminator down before."

Bob, like all Terminators, was aware that in the face of danger Young Allison stood her ground and fought. She fought and was ready to fight some more on that day.

"You prevented Savannah from being injured." Bob said. "Thank you."

"I want to learn more." Young Allison said. "Nobody - wants to teach me more."

"You will learn in time." Bob said. "We are here."

Bob pulled up in front of the malt shop. They could hear the music blaring away inside.

"Let's go in and order." Young Allison said.

* * *

Savannah watched the 'mile markers' along the tracks. She saw they were nearing the 'work site'. She began to throttle the locomotives back. Other than a few 'railroad themed' songs that were played, the trip was mostly in silence.

"I don't want to have to use a heavy brake application." Savannah said. "I don't want to flat spot the wheels, or do anything to damage these two units."

"I can see the work cars and the plane." Cameron said.

"Have they all left?" Savannah asked. "I can see an SUV there by the plane."

"That should be Dan." Cameron said. "Frank will go with him. We will fly out."

"We are past 'bingo' on fuel." Savannah said. "We will need to get some more along the way."

"It will all work out." Cameron said.

Savannah slowed the locomotive even more.

"John Henry, are you ready to take control?" Savannah asked. "You got it?"

"I got it." John Henry said.

"We will hop out 'on the fly'." Savannah said. "We will all get off at ten miles per hour."

Savannah felt a brake reduction. It was a little more than she'd anticipated.

"John thinks five miles per hours is safer." John Henry said.

"Thanks, John." Savannah said.

The three of them exited the cab through the nose door of the locomotive. They went down the steps and hopped off near the plane.

"We're clear." Savannah said.

The locomotives revved up with a cloud of black smoke which followed the 'turbo lag', and accelerated away.

The air horn blasted a final salute.


	840. What Happens In Vegas…

Chapter 840

** What Happens In Vegas… **

* * *

Cameron, Savannah and Frank, all stepped off the slowly moving locomotives. They watched them accelerate away with a salute from the air horn and thick clouds of black billowing exhaust.

"Savannah, I want to say that was some very fine railroading skills that you displayed." Cameron said.

"I agree." Frank said. "She seemed to have a really good feel for the train."

"Don't forget she was pushing too, not pulling like is normally done." Cameron said.

"Thanks." Savannah said.

Savannah looked at the plane and saw right away that the Cessna was not exactly where she'd left it.

"The plane is in a different spot than I parked it." Savannah said.

"They must have needed to move it." Cameron said.

Dan pulled up in the SUV.

Frank joined Dan in the SUV. Savannah said her goodbyes to Dan and Frank. She thanked them for all their help. They waited and watched in their SUV as Cameron and Savannah headed for the Cessna.

Savannah looked down the length of the dirt road. There were some big ruts in it from the loaded trucks leaving the area with the captured HK equipment.

"The dirt road is a little beat up now." Savannah said. "I will taxi back to the paved road for takeoff."

Savannah inspected the plane and climbed in; she checked the instruments and gauges.

"I know why the plane is in a different spot now." Savannah said.

"You now have a full tank of fuel?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "Thank You."

Savannah fired the plane up and let it warm up for a short while, before she started her quarter mile taxi on the dirt road. Dan and Frank were following in back of them by a few hundred feet in their SUV.

"Do you know why you have a full tank of fuel?" Cameron asked.

"Of course." Savannah said. "We're headed to Las Vegas."

"Only if you want to – do it." Cameron said.

Savannah quickly looked at Cameron.

"We need to follow the operation through." Savannah said. "We want to see if anyone checks on the boxcars."

"Let's go." Cameron said.

"Our clothes need some – work." Savannah said.

"You mean mine do." Cameron said.

Cameron looked in the back. There were some folded clothes.

"They did get me some." Cameron said.

Cameron started to remove her dirty clothes.

"I think I need a shower too." Cameron said.

"We can - get a room…." Savannah said.

Cameron looked at Savannah as she removed her outer garments. She was now down to only wearing her underwear. She made no effort to reach for the clean clothes.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Savannah asked.

Savannah taxied onto the paved road.

"It's hot out." Cameron said. "Later."

Savannah ran the engine up.

"Do you see anything in front of us?" Savannah asked. "I don't want any surprises."

"You have a clear take off." Cameron said. "There is nothing in your way…."

Savannah looked over, and Cameron was naked now.

Savannah increased the throttle and released the brakes. They started to move, she firewalled it. The plane gained speed as it roared down the highway and took off.

"I will follow the railroad tracks, but stay off to the side." Savannah said.

"You know the route and - destination." Cameron said.

Savannah looked over at Cameron and she was looking at her.

"I know - both of them…." Savannah said.

Savannah circled around to follow the train. Dan and Frank were on the paved road.

"I am going to have trouble concentrating." Savannah said.

"I can - take over, at any point." Cameron said.

Savannah looked at Cameron again.

Cameron smiled back at her.

"Savannah…." Cameron said. "What happens in Vegas…."

"Stays in Vegas…." Savannah said.

Savannah looked at Cameron as she sat naked next to her and swallowed hard.

Cameron looked at her with her big brown puppy dog eyes and smiled.

* * *

Earlier:

Bob drove Young Allison and Anna away from the airport.

"I want to thank you again, Anna, for allowing me so much flight time in the Beechcraft." Young Allison said.

"You did an excellent job." Anna said.

Young Allison questioned Anna about some of the flight characteristics she experienced and noted as they drove along. They neared the malt shop.

"We are almost there." Young Allison said.

* * *

Bob arrived at the at the 'Fifties and Sixties' malt shop.

They exited the SUV and headed for the door.

Young Allison rushed ahead and held the front door for Bob and Anna.

"Thank you." Bob said. "I should be holding it for you."

"You're paying." Young Allison said.

Anna headed to the jukebox and selected a tune.

 _'_ _Queen Of The Hop'_ by _'Bobby Darin',_ blasted through the room.

Young Allison picked things out to order for everyone. Everything was ordered to take home.

"We are going to have to hurry home once we get the order." Anna said. "That's a lot of ice cream."

"We will." Bob said.

Young Allison used the rest room and returned a few minutes later. Anna was gone.

"Where is Anna?" Young Allison asked.

"By the jukebox. In back of it almost." Bob said.

It looked like Anna was – hiding.

Young Allison went over.

"What's wrong?" Young Allison asked.

"I feel – different." Anna said.

"Are you malfunctioning?" Young Allison asked.

Anna looked down the front of her sheath.

"No." Anna said. "The way I - look…."

Young Allison saw what she meant. She didn't think it should be that big of a deal. That is how she looked too.

"You look like me now." Young Allison said. "This is how we look."

"I'm sorry." Anna said. "I am going to give you a complex if I keep doing this."

"We both know what we will look like as we – grow." Young Allison said.

The next song started to play.

 _'_ _Sweet Little Sixteen'_ by _'Chuck Berry',_ filled the room.

"Do I detect a common theme in the music you selected?" Young Allison asked.

"I think so." Anna said. "Wishful thinking on my part I guess."

"We will play these songs here again, when we get back from the past." Young Allison said. "Then they will be about - us."

Anna looked over at the counter.

"Our order is ready." Anna said.

Bob already paid, so they took the cardboard trays of malts and ice cream and headed for the door.

 _'_ _You_ ' _re Sixteen'_ _ by __'_ _Johnny Burnette'_ _,_ played as they exited.

"We will get there together, Anna. _"_ Young Allison said. "You're still beautiful to me no matter how you look. I know your program is really you anyway. It doesn't matter what your sheath looks like."

That made Anna smile.

"You're the best, Allison." Anna said.

They climbed in the SUV with the treats and headed for the Young Residence.

* * *

John checked to see where everyone was at now. He was able to track the progress of the captured equipment. He was glad to see Dan and Frank were away from the area now. He was not happy what he saw for Savannah and Cameron.

"I see Cameron is not done dragging Savannah around." John said. "At least Young Allison is headed back for home. I don't see why Savannah can't be too."

"The operation has not concluded yet." John Henry said.

"They were out for a day of fun and sharing, not to get involved with Skynet activity." John said.

"There are many paths on a journey." John Henry said.

John was not sure what that meant exactly.

"I want some teams of Metal to back them up." John said. "I know they are headed for Las Vegas. I don't want them there alone. We don't know what is happening there or what they will face."

"That is where the action is, or will be if there is any." John Henry said. "We know that much."

John wanted to do more. It was time for action.

"How soon can the jet be ready?" John asked. "I think we can be there in less than an hour from wheels up."

"The jet will be ready by the time we get to Van Nuys airport." John Henry said.

"We?" John asked.

"I am going to go with you. I want to try my gambling skills." John Henry said. "Bob is away as well, he is with Young Allison. He picked Young Allison and Anna up from the airport."

John was contemplating what to do. He was sure whatever he did would have some kind of repercussions.

"Do you think I should run this by Cameron or surprise her?" John asked.

"Cameron does not like surprises." John Henry said.

"No, she doesn't. This will reinforce that." John said. "Let me grab a few things from my room. We will head to Van Nuys as soon as I return."

John headed for his room while John Henry unplugged.

John passed Gail in the hallway near Savannah's room. She was putting something in a bag. She seemed to be in a hurry.

They exchanged greetings and kept going.

John did not think Gail looked very happy. He thought about it and she never did really. It was only when she was around Jesse or Savannah that she looked – normal. Being around the other girls, Metal and human, was also positive for her. The rest of the time, she looked like she wanted to terminate someone.

Right now was one of those times. She really looked like she wanted to terminate someone.

* * *

Earlier:

Gail headed for Savannah's room. She knocked and entered after a few seconds.

She exited a few minutes later with several items.

'Do you have everything?', flashed on Gail's phone.

'I do….' Gail responded.

She carefully put the items she'd collected in a carry-on bag and exited back into the hall.

* * *

Savannah climbed to a higher altitude than they flew in at. She also stayed further off to the side of the tracks.

"I see the train." Cameron said.

"I hope John Henry made sure they get green lights the rest of the way." Savannah said.

Cameron looked over at Savannah.

"Green lights - come in many forms." Cameron said.

"I can – see that." Savannah said, as she glanced at Cameron's nude form and smiled.

Cameron smiled back at her.

Savannah was even with the train now and accelerating away from it.

"Do you see anything around the train that looks out of place?" Savannah asked. "I'm pretty high up."

"No, the train is making track speed." Cameron said. "I left all the trackers inside the boxcars. Everything should look normal to them, whoever is tracking them."

"What about the wrecked 'four by four'?" Savannah asked.

"It should be clear to whoever finds the truck, what happened to it. I will have a team watch it." Cameron said. "They will stay there for two days, to see if the Grays come to look for it."

"Is our team protected from being spotted by Metal or an HK drone?" Savannah asked.

"Yes. They are protected." Cameron said.

"I think there will be one that shows up." Savannah said.

"I think you're right." Cameron said.

"If they know it was a railroad accident, won't they wonder why it was not reported?" Savannah asked.

"That may raise some eyebrows if someone else finds it first." Cameron said.

Cameron looked back; they were past the train now.

"Do you want me to come around again?" Savannah asked. "I can circle it again."

Cameron was still naked; she wanted to get to Las Vegas with Savannah.

"No, we need to park the plane in Las Vegas and – get a room…." Cameron said.

Savannah looked at Cameron again. It was impossible not to look at her naked body.

"What about transportation once we arrive?" Savannah asked.

Savannah glanced in the back of the plane; there was an assortment of weapons and tactical gear as well as the clean clothes for Cameron.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Cameron said.

"It seldom is." Savannah said.

"We still have about an hour on our flight." Cameron said.

"I could put the plane on auto pilot…." Savannah said.

Cameron looked at Savannah to see if she was joking.

* * *

They piled back into the SUV at the malt shop and headed for the Young residence. They arrived back at home in record time. It appeared that CamNet used 'traffic management' and made sure they received green lights all the way.

Young Allison and Anna handed out the treats when they arrived back home. Each treat was handed out with a hug in return.

The ice cream was always a big hit with the girls, both Metal and Human.

Summer went over to Bob; he started to make origami figures for her, as she enjoyed her malt. She was even happier when he gave her his ice cream treat.

The festive mood was soon altered.

Young Allison received a special tone on her phone.

She knew before she looked at it, that Cameron and Savannah were headed back into harms way.

"Don't worry." Anna said, as she looked over Young Allison's shoulder. "She will protect her."

"I know Savannah will protect her…." Young Allison said. "It is her function…."

  
  



	841. He Is

Chapter 841

** He Is **

* * *

John was dead set on going to Las Vegas. John Henry could not talk him out of it. He was sure there was going to be problems on several levels because of this. It would also end up putting Cameron and Savannah in greater danger once he arrived. Cameron would send all her help to protect John.

John Henry did not think Bob would be able to get back to the base soon enough, so he decided to go himself, to watch over John.

John and John Henry were on their way to Van Nuys Airport.

John Henry felt he needed to address the impending problem that was sure to arise.

"Do you think we should bring more Metal?" John Henry asked. "I don't think Cameron is going to be pleased."

John Henry was sure Cameron was going to be very displeased that John was out in the field and headed her way. It was most likely to be a potential combat zone.

"I like to travel light." John said. "No need to make a big deal about it."

John Henry parked in the private parking lot inside the airport perimeter, after entering a code in the gate keypad.

John wondered why they were parking in a different area than they'd used before.

"Is this way closer?" John asked, as they walked between the hangers.

"The entrance we normally use is being repaved." John Henry said. "I checked the airport website before we left."

They continued along the row of hangars. One of the hangers was open It was a large hanger. What was in it, caught John's eye.

"Hey look!" John said. "We should have brought Derek."

John Henry was sure that having Derek along would be an even bigger upset for Cameron. He looked to where John indicated.

There was a large hanger with the door open. Inside was a collection of Warbirds.

John was excited to see the vintage aircraft.

"Maybe we can look inside real quick." John said.

"We should ask permission first." John Henry said. "There are millions of dollars worth of equipment here."

There was someone working on the left landing gear of a B-25 Mitchell. There was a pan that appeared to have dumped over. There was red hydraulic fluid spread over a small area, around the pan. The man looked at it and cursed.

"They don't pay me enough for these headaches." The mechanic mumbled. "I need to retire soon."

John looked around. There was an AT-6 Texan, and a P-51 Mustang. There was also another larger single engine plane John did not recognize and a small jet.

"Is that a P-80 Shooting Star?" John asked.

"No. That is a common mistake." John Henry said. "It is the trainer version. It is a T-33 Shooting Star, most often referred to as a 'T-Bird'."

The gruff looking mechanic heard John and John Henry talking; he stood up and faced them.

"Can I help you?" The mechanic asked, as he looked at them he quickly wiped his hands on his pants.

"Hello. Sorry to disturb you." John said. "I was wondering if we could look around for a few minutes."

"If you make a small donation to our maintenance fund, I don't mind." The mechanic said. "Just don't touch anything. The other mechanics are real touchy about it. If I move one thing and don't put it back exactly where it was and how it was, they get bent out of shape."

John Henry reached in his pocket and took out a stack of one hundred dollar bills. He counted off ten.

"Is this enough?" John Henry asked.

"HELL yes." The mechanic said. "Put it in there."

The mechanic pointed to what looked like a bomb standing upright.

It was a 'dummy bomb' with a slot cut into it for donations.

It was even marked for 'donations' with a sign painted on it.

John Henry deposited the money into the slot.

John reached over and clandestinely took two more one hundred dollar bills from John Henry.

"I would like to hire you for a ten minute tour." John said, as he handed the man a single hundred dollar bill.

"HELL yes." The mechanic said. "I need a break anyway. You can touch things now too, but only where I say, when I show you everything."

"Thank You." John said.

"My friends call me 'Grumpy'." The mechanic said, as he held out his hand, it was still covered with hydraulic fluid. "Sorry."

He took a rag out of his back pocket and wiped his hand off. John and John Henry both shook his hand.

They exchanged pleasantries.

John wanted to ask about the big single engine plane that was parked in the hanger.

"What's the larger plane in the corner?" John asked. "It is bigger than most single engine planes."

"That beauty is and A-1 Skyraider." Grumpy said. "It was all about 'ground attack'. Just missed World War Two, but it served in Korea and Vietnam. Sometimes it is referred to as a 'Sandy' or a 'Spad' along with about ten other nicknames."

"It has fifteen hard points in it." John Henry said. "That is quite a bit of ordnance it can carry."

"Another nickname is the 'Flying Dump Truck'." Grumpy said. It can carry over eight thousand pounds of ordnance, of all types.

John noticed what looked like the nose off of two different planes, with eight holes each in them for machine guns.

John Henry saw where John was looking.

"Are you going to change the nose on the B-25?" John Henry asked.

"The new owner wants to have it ready to be bolted on in short notice. It will be fully functional too." Grumpy said.

"What is the other one for?" John asked.

"That is for an A-26 Invader." Grumpy said. "We have an A-26A, sometimes referred to as a B-26K, coming in soon. The nose on it was replaced with a glass one off an A-26C, we will convert it back to the eight gun nose. The owner wants to have it ready to be bolted on. It will be fully functional as well."

Grumpy lead them to the B-25.

"I'll let you go into the nose on the B-25." Grumpy said.

He opened an access hatch in the bottom of the B-25 in front of the bomb bay. John looked up at the top turret and flight deck.

"Go though the crawl-way into the nose." Grumpy called up to John.

John did and then sat in the seat there. He could see this was the best seat on the plane. There was a flexible nose mounted M2 machine gun and the bomb sight, all within the nose.

John Henry carefully looked at the two M2 machine guns mounted on the side of the B-25. There was also a set on the other side. He touched the metal skin of the aircraft and felt some gunpowder residue. These were live guns and not just dummy guns like the others appeared to be. They'd been fired recently too.

John exited the plane and came down the hatch.

"Do you want to go in?" John asked. "It will be a tight fit for you."

"I'm good." John Henry said.

Grumpy took the opportunity to fully clean his hands of the remainder of hydraulic fluid while John was inside the Mitchell.

Grumpy showed them some more.

"This is 'TF-51'; it is a duel control P-51 Mustang for training pilots how to handle one of these beauties safely. They start out in the AT-6 Texan and move up to this Mustang. It saves lives and planes."

"I see it has rocket stubs." John Henry said. "They look functional."

"They are." Grumpy said. "Even the AT-6 will be able to be armed. All the aircraft in here will be restored to combat condition, capable of taking live armament."

"Everything in here is being set up for ground attack." John Henry said.

"That is what the new owner wants." Grumpy said. "She is really pretty too, her and her sister both are. I can't tell them apart."

John and John Henry looked at each other with that revelation.

"It is a female?" John asked.

"It seems to be a group of them." Grumpy said. "They have some mean looking dudes working for them. They normally work here with me. They all left earlier for something. It seemed like an emergency. They all took off like there was a fire or something. It happens a lot. They never say much. "

"Are the women rich or something?" John asked.

"Hell yes." Grumpy said. "They paid ten percent over the asking price. They asked if we wanted a check or cash."

"This must be several million dollars worth of aircraft." John Henry said.

"It is." Grumpy said. "I'm the only one of the original crew they kept."

"I guess you are lucky." John said. "Why?"

"I know every trick and short cut on how to fix these planes, and where the parts we need are at around the county, and world for that matter. I have done this for twenty six years."

"Do you have a list of all that information?" John asked.

"Nope." Grumpy said, as he tapped the side of his head with his index finger. "It is all up here and I know how to keep my job. I have a lot of contacts."

"What do the sisters look like?" John asked. "Are they old?"

"Nope. They are young, sometimes the one sister looks exactly like the other one, and sometimes she could use a little extra work, they are real petty." Grumpy said. "There is this super hot Australian chick with them sometimes and another big broad with a set of 'jugs' that won't quit, she looks mean."

"Really." John said. "Sounds like quite a group. Do you know who they represent, the real owner?"

"I think her father is a retired General." Grumpy said. "I have heard them say the General will be pleased, to have these additions to his collection."

"Yes." John said. "He is…."

"What?" Grumpy asked.

"I am sure he is – will be." John said. "I know I would be."

Grumpy led them around the back of the A-1 Skyraider. There was an armored vehicle parked there.

"That's different." John said, as he nodded at it.

"That is an M3 Half-track with quad fifties." Grumpy said.

"Is that for use against ground troops?" John asked. "It looks like an anti-aircraft set up."

"It can do both." Grumpy said. "When used against troops, it is known as a 'Meat Chopper'."

"Are there more of these?" John Henry asked.

"Yes." Grumpy said. "There are several companies that have armor from all eras; they are used for movie work. They even have several Abrams tanks in their inventory. Most of those companies are under new management as well these days."

"Really." John said.

"There has been a lot of movement in the Warbird collections the last half dozen years, maybe eight years now actually, as well." Grumpy said. "This stuff may be old, but it is all operational, and if rearmed - deadly. They all can kill and destroy, like they did when they were in combat. Without all the fancy electronics, they will still be functional after a nuclear attack or EMP blast. Flip the switches, get the 'mags' going to get some spark, and they are ready to fly."

John and John Henry looked at each other.

Grumpy led them past the Mustang.

"Does someone live here?" John asked.

"I used to live here." Grumpy said. "They got me a real nice apartment right here by the airport. The new mechanics keep late hours, often working all night."

"Sounds like a dedicated group." John said.

"They are, and they get a lot done." Grumpy said. "I give them a few pointers every now and then. I never have to tell them twice either. I spend a lot of time running down parts for them. I don't get to do much of the work myself anymore. I may retire soon. They offered me a really nice severance package if I do. I will still get to come in on retainer, if they need me."

"That sounds like a real deal." John said. "I would take it if I were you."

"I would recommend it as well." John Henry said. "An offer like that, won't last - forever…."

John and John Henry thanked Grumpy and started to walk out.

John stopped and turned to face Grumpy again.

"Here." John said, as he handed Grumpy the other one hundred dollar bill. "We really appreciated the tour."

"Thanks man." Grumpy said. "It is not necessary."

"Keep it, enjoy life while you can." John said.

Grumpy thanked them again as they headed out. The hanger door closed after they exited.

"That delayed us fifteen minutes." John Henry said.

"It was worth it." John said. "We received quite an – education."

John and John Henry were sure with everything they saw and heard that there was something very close to home about all of this.


	842. I Hate Her

Chapter 842

** I Hate Her **

* * *

Savannah and Cameron were in the Cessna. They planned to follow the railroad tracks into Las Vegas. Savannah thought about using the autopilot, so she could get a little - closer to Cameron. She determined it was too risky and she should remain in control.

She was reminded of the time she turned over control of the UH-1 to Cameron and a 'problem' developed with Cameron while she was talking to Allison in the back of the helicopter. She needed to take control very quickly when she was not ready and didn't have her night vision on. It was a close one.

"I better not chance it with autopilot." Savannah said. "I want to remain alert and stay in control."

'I'll always let you….' Cameron thought.

Cameron received information on her phone and from CamNet through her com.

Savannah could see Cameron was becoming agitated.

"What's wrong?" Savannah asked. "Is there a problem? Is Young Allison alright?"

"Young Allison is fine. It's John. He just won't listen to me. He is on his way to meet us in Las Vegas. He is with John Henry. They are going to come in the company jet." Cameron said. "He is going to ruin everything…."

Savannah was not sure what Cameron meant, but she understood the implication.

"Why?" Savannah asked. "Have you called in additional security?"

"Of course." Cameron said. "Everyone will be directed to protect him."

"We will be there before he is." Savannah said.

"I have managed to delay his departure by fifteen minutes." Cameron said. "That will allow Cammy, Sheila and Ally time to get to the airport to assist him. They were conducting an operation and I have asked them to cut it short. They are on the way to intercept him, which hopefully will chew up some more time. I think I will delay his flight too."

"Is Gail coming?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I was going to use her on a - special assignment. She'd already started it, when this happened. I called for her assistance and help earlier. Cam will have to double up for her. I don't think it will be a problem for her."

Savannah wanted to ask Cameron what she was talking about, but Cameron seemed upset enough already. She thought maybe Cam would be with both Jesse and Vanna. She didn't think that would be a problem for any of them, unless Cameron meant something else. She did not want to push the issue and cause Cameron to become more agitated.

Savannah was pretty sure what Cameron was hinting at between them. She hoped for some further conformation. She felt Cameron needed to take the lead for anything to happen. Maybe she would just ask.

"What did you want to do in Las Vegas?" Savannah asked. "Besides follow up on the boxcars."

'Ask you to be my - wife….' Cameron thought, she wanted to say it out loud.

"It doesn't matter now." Cameron said.

'John has ruined everything.' Cameron thought.

Savannah was eyeing Cameron's naked form as she flew.

"Are you going to get dressed?" Savannah asked.

'As soon as you – touch me….' Cameron thought, she wanted to say it out loud.

"I guess I better." Cameron said.

'PLEASE - touch me….' Cameron thought, she wanted to say it out loud.

Cameron started to get up to reach into the back to get her things.

"Wait." Savannah said. "You have several spots of grease on you. Let me wipe them off real quick."

Savannah reached back and picked up Cameron's dirty shirt and wiped the spots off.

"Are there any other spots?" Cameron asked.

Cameron leaned over Savannah, still naked.

Savannah touched a few other spots with her hand.

Cameron bumped into Savannah as she reached into the back. Her breasts touched Savannah's face as she moved.

"Oops!" Cameron said. "Sorry."

Savannah knew Cameron was really 'knocking' on her door.

"I'll catch the rest when we clean up…." Savannah said. "I will be better able to clean them off with some soap."

"Is that a promise?" Cameron asked.

Savannah looked into Cameron's big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Yes." Savannah said.

Savannah was pretty sure what would follow the shower, especially after all of the touching to clean Cameron. She was sure Cameron would insist on cleaning her too.

* * *

John thought about what he saw at the airport in the hanger. There was also what the mechanic said about the armor used for 'movies'. He was sure there was much more to it than what he'd witnessed.

"It sounds like Cameron is building her own air force, along with a force of armor." John said.

"It appears that way. I know she has been preparing for this for a long time." John Henry said. "She controls billions of dollars. In the last week her net worth seemed to have tripled with legitimate assets she suddenly came into control of. These were all firms, stocks and investments that have been there for decades."

"It sounds like a 'temporal treasury' event." John said.

"I don't know." John Henry said. "CamNet blocks me from checking and Cameron personally visited me and asked me to drop it. When she does that, you listen."

John and John Henry headed for the waiting jet. It was already running.

"Why is the jet running?" John asked.

"I don't know." John Henry said. "It would appear CamNet has provided us with a - pilot."

"I am sure there is a lot more to this that we don't understand right now." John said.

The jet shut off and Gail appeared in the open doorway. She looked a little upset and a little mean.

"Hi, John." Gail said, as a smile blossomed on her face.

John thought she was quite attractive when she smiled. He figured most people were too busy checking out her massive breasts to see her face anyway. He was aware he was doing that now too. It was impossible not to.

"Hello again, Gail." John said. "I didn't expect to see you here. You looked like you were headed out – earlier."

"I was instructed to come here on a new mission from my previous one. Cameron called me and asked me to fly for you." Gail said. "She also wanted you to have some extra protection…."

"How – thoughtful of her." John said.

"She is worried about your safety." Gail said. "We all are."

It was clear that CamNet squealed on him. She'd alerted Cameron what he was up to. At least it wouldn't be a surprise now. It also meant she'd have more time to 'stew' over it.

They could hear the sound of running footsteps and angry voices from somewhere behind them. John Henry immediately moved John in back of him. There was a group coming and they were moving fast.

There was some noise and an argument coming from somewhere in back of them. It grew closer and louder. They were female voices.

"Hurry up, stupid."

"You're stupid not me."

"I told you to get dressed."

"I was busy."

"You're always - busy."

"Both of you - _shut up_. We almost missed the plane because of you two. I am recommending both of you be deactivated."

The three Metal girls ran around the side of the jet and saw John, John Henry, and Gail looking at them.

"Hello, Sheila, Ally and - Cam or Cammy." John said.

John could never tell the difference. They both looked like Cameron to him anyway.

"I'm Cammy, sorry we are late." Cammy said. "CamNet sent us over here with little warning. We were conducting an – operation."

Cammy wondered if John needed to have his vision checked. She didn't look anything like Cam. Well, maybe a passing resemblance.

The three Metal girls were all scantily clad with a lot showing of - everything. Since they spotted John, they all seemed to be showing a little more.

"Based on those – outfits, it must have been an interesting assignment." John said. "You all look stunning, I might add."

"Thanks. We helped some young girls get a second chance at life." Cammy said.

Cammy decided she would offer to show John a little more.

John was aware Cameron conducted operations outside the scope of normal Resistance operations. It was a way for her to obtain more funds from what she confiscated. He was aware it also cut down on future Scavengers.

The Metal girls all carried some duffel bags with them. It looked like there was fresh blood on one of them.

Ally saw John look at the duffel bag with the blood on it.

"Plus we picked up some gambling money." Ally said.

"Remember we are banned from some of those places." Sheila whispered to Cammy.

"That was over fifty years ago." Cammy whispered back.

John did not hear them, but Gail and John Henry did.

"What else do you have with you?" John Henry asked.

"Clothes, weapons and body armor." Cammy said.

Cammy and Sheila carried duffel bags too.

"I brought some items we will need as well." Gail said.

"What would have happened if we already left?" John asked.

"We would have 'borrowed' a plane and followed you." Cammy said. "CamNet assured us you would wait for fifteen minutes for us. Thank You. It will save me an argument with that - Bitch. Sorry, I mean your – wife."

There were times John experienced when Cameron was both of those things, usually at different times.

John thought about the time delay.

"Fifteen minutes…." John said. "What a coincidence…."

John and John Henry looked at each other. The web page directed John Henry to park in the lot he did earlier, instead of the one they normally used. CamNet probably did that also they thought.

"Is Cam coming as well?" John Henry asked.

"She lucked out and got the job we all wanted." Sheila said.

"Damn straight." Ally said.

"I will let you all have some of my – work, when we return." Gail said. "We need to go."

Sheila and Ally high fived each other, up high and down low.

Cammy saw John was curious, but afraid to ask.

"It is a special assignment that Cameron asked the girls to work on." Cammy said.

"Do I want to know?" John asked.

"It is doubtful." Cammy said. "I would not worry about it, if I were you. OR ANYTHING ELSE, here at the airport."

"Let's go." John said. "We have been delayed long enough."

"I'm flying." Ally said.

"NO. I'm flying." Sheila said.

"Are not." Ally said.

"Am so." Sheila said.

Both Sheila and Ally hurried to get on the plane. They were each using their duffel bags to impede the other one. Gail still blocked their path at the door to the jet.

"I'm flying and John Henry is my copilot." Gail said. "Is there going to be a problem?"

"Gail is going just to see Savannah." Sheila said. "Then she will turn from a big badass into a frightened little kitten."

"Yup." Ally said. "Damn straight."

"Maybe you two can get married while you are there." Cammy said, to Ally and Sheila.

"She's a 'Metal Bitch'." Sheila said. "I hate her."

"She's a 'Metal Whore'." Ally said. "I hate her more."

"Knock it off." Cammy said, as she grabbed both of them by the neck.

Sheila and Ally saw Cammy's eyes now glowed red.

They all boarded the plane and taxied out after getting clearance from the tower and departed for Las Vegas.

* * *

John looked at the three Metal girls as he sat. None of them were talking. It appeared they were all upset with each other now.

"Is this how the whole flight will be?" John asked.

"Maybe." Ally said.

"What did you have in mind – tiger?" Sheila asked.

Now John wished he would not have said anything.

"Everyone seems – upset." John said.

"It's a twisted love triangle." Gail said loudly, as she looked back.

"Look who's talking." Cammy said loudly, back to Gail.

John wanted to redirect the conversation.

"Are you going to change?" John asked. "Those outfits are a little - skimpy."

John was sure the girls would be accused of 'solicitation' in Las Vegas if they remained dressed like that.

"I thought you'd never ask." Sheila said.

Before John could say anything, Sheila and Ally started to remove their skimpy clothes.

Sheila made a point of adjusting and centering her – jewelry, in front of John.

Cammy moved over and sat by John as they both watched Sheila and Ally change.

"When the 'B' team is done, I will change." Cammy whispered. "That way you can see what you are actually missing."

Cammy really wanted to tell him that when he finally accepted Savannah, she would be there as well, if he 'wanted' her. Cammy knew Cameron was unfit to have either John or Savannah.

John looked nervous as everything went down. He tried not to stare at them, but he did. He couldn't help it. Cameron left him lonely, too many times…. They were all so – beautiful.

John knew they were all ripe - for the 'picking'.

He was ready to pick.


	843. Get A Room

Chapter 843

** Get A Room **

* * *

Savannah followed the railroad tracks towards Las Vegas.

"I can see Las Vegas in the distance." Cameron said.

They flew on for a little longer.

"I can see it now." Savannah said.

"There is a train coming out of Las Vegas headed towards us." Cameron said.

"I hope it has to take the siding and not the train we delayed." Savannah said. "Then again, it will give us more time to get into position or do some other things first."

Savannah looked over at Cameron. She was still naked. She'd retrieved some clean clothes from the back, but still hadn't put them on yet.

Cameron glanced down at her exposed form.

"Would you like to play a slot machine?" Cameron asked.

Savannah glanced over as Cameron shifted her legs. There was a clear view of a slot - in a machine.

"Yes." Savannah said. "I think I can hit the jackpot."

"I think a lot of bell ringing occurs from inside the machine." Cameron said. "I've never played one."

"I've play a few and the bell definitely rings." Savannah said.

"CamNet will give up priority landing status." Cameron said. "Maybe I need to get dressed."

Cameron very slowly put some clothes on.

Savannah experienced a little trouble concentrating. Everything Cameron did and said aroused her.

"I need to contact the tower." Savannah said. "I know CamNet has done everything else for me, as me, to get us into the pattern."

"Do you want to do a - once around?" Cameron asked.

Savannah looked at Cameron and swallowed hard.

"Yes." Savannah said.

"We can see all the casinos and over fly the rail yard." Cameron said.

"Oh." Savannah said.

She thought Cameron meant something else….

Savannah flew past the 'Strip' and over the rail yard, past the 'Downtown Casinos' and around the big tower.

"I see the Air Force Base." Savannah said.

"That one is Nellis Air Force Base." Cameron said. "I've been there before."

Savannah was about to ask Cameron what for and when.

The tower contacted Savannah now. She spoke with the tower and entered the landing pattern. They touched down a few minutes later.

Cameron gave her instructions were to go to park the plane. CamNet was able to get everything lined up for them.

Savannah checked over the plane quickly, to make sure everything looked OK. CamNet made arrangements to have it fueled.

"We need to get our gear stashed." Savannah said.

"I am working on it." Cameron said.

Savannah spotted a black SUV moving slowly through the parked planes.

"Unless that is what you are - working on…." Savannah said, as she pointed. "We are going to have trouble."

It looked like a problem to Savannah. She started to look at some of the weapons they now were in possession of.

"It's our ride." Cameron said.

Cameron stepped out from between the parked planes and flagged the SUV down.

The driver exited and gave Cameron two sets of keys. She fished around in the pocket of her dirty clothes, and gave the driver a tip.

"Wow!" The driver said, as he looked at the tip. "Thank You!"

The tip was five, one hundred dollar bills.

Cameron wanted to make sure she received good service.

"Please bring two more like this one, but in different colors." Cameron said. "I need them here in ninety minutes by the jet ramp. That is the parking area for the small jets. They have already been paid for."

"Yes, Ma'am." The driver said, as he hurried off.

Cameron and Savannah loaded up the back of the SUV with all the hardware. They used Cameron's dirty clothes to hide the weapons when they moved them.

Cameron pocked the rest of the cash from her dirty clothes. She knew she would be able to turn that into thousands of dollars in minutes, in a casino. She'd done it before. Gambling was 'easy money' for her.

Cameron climbed into the driver's seat, Savannah sat in the passenger's seat and they headed out of the airport.

Cameron and Savannah traded quick looks at each other. There'd been a lot of 'hints' and 'knocking' on the flight over.

* * *

The jet was flown by Gail and John Henry.

"Look at those reddish rocks." Ally said.

Cammy and John looked out the window.

"That's the Grand Canyon." John said. "That's out of our way."

John was a little upset now that they were being delayed. He was sure Cameron was behind it.

Cammy came to the same conclusion as John.

"Cameron has us on a detour." Cammy said. "Let me find out what's happening."

Gail saw Cammy walk up towards the cockpit.

"Don't even ask." Gail said. "It is out of our hands."

Cammy noticed neither John Henry nor Gail was 'flying' the plane.

"CamNet has control?" Cammy asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "She took control fifteen minutes ago. CamNet or Cameron, appears to want to delay our arrival, or John's arrival anyway."

Cammy returned to John.

"Cameron or CamNet is giving us a tour for awhile." Cammy said. "CamNet has control of the plane."

"Nice." John said.

John knew there was little they could do without angering Cameron. He decided to let everything play out.

"You can enjoy the show." Cammy said.

Cammy moved to where Ally and Sheila changed at. She proceeded to strip and change her clothes in John's view.

Ally and Sheila moved back next to John, who was trying not to look.

"Relax, love." Sheila said. "She did say to – enjoy the show…. I know I'm going to."

"You just saw the SAME thing a few minutes ago when I changed." Ally said. "I still don't know how she looks better than me."

"You look fine, Ally." John said.

"I look better." Sheila said. "AND Hotter."

"Do not" Ally said.

"Do so." Sheila said.

"Get a room." Cammy said, curtly.

"Please, don't argue." John said.

"Anything for you, love." Sheila said.

"Anything…." Ally said.

"Anything?" John asked.

"ANYTHING." Ally and Sheila both said at the same time.

"Be careful, John." Cammy said. "They CAN'T say - 'no'. It is in their programming. All of the females are at your – command, even the human ones."

"How about you, Cammy?" John asked.

"I WON'T say - 'no'." Cammy said. "Even if I could."

Cammy was almost with John once before when he thought it was Savannah, in the dark. She deceived him then. She was ready to give it a go now as – herself. She wanted to show John she could be a better lover than Cameron.

She was aware Cameron was trying to take Savannah away from her. A little 'payback' would be poetic justice.

* * *

Cameron headed to a casino hotel a little ways off from the airport. They parked the SUV and headed for the front desk. Cameron gave a series of numbers and there was a 'VIP package' waiting for her. She picked it up and they headed for the elevator.

There was a special express elevator for the top floors.

"What floor are we on?" Savannah asked. "This place is really nice."

"The top floor." Cameron said. "We have the Master Suite."

"A suite?" Savannah asked. "It sounds – expensive."

"Nothing but the best for you." Cameron said.

They reached the top floor, and exited into the hall.

"It says 'Honeymoon Suite' on the door." Savannah said.

"What a - surprise." Cameron said, as she opened the door.

The real surprise was when Cameron swept Savannah off her feet and carried her across the threshold. She sat Savannah down once they were inside.

" _That_ was a surprise." Savannah said.

"Life is full of them." Cameron said.

"This room is gigantic." Savannah said.

Savannah looked around at everything and the smaller rooms adjoining it. There were treats and bottles of alcohol here and there.

Cameron could see Savannah was thrilled with the luxury. Cameron knew Savannah's room was very simple and Savannah collected very few possessions.

In fact none of the girls from the future did either. They'd learned when they needed to flee Skynet Terminators or Scavengers, they were forced to leave everything behind and RUN for their life. There was no point having anything other than what one required to stay alive.

"Look at this view." Savannah said. "It's beautiful, Cameron."

'YES – it is.' Cameron thought, as she looked at Savannah.

"Let me take you back into the past and you can live like this everyday." Cameron said. "You will never have another worry."

"I would like that, Cameron, but that is not my destiny." Savannah said. "I can't protect the future or John in the past."

Cameron was very aware that is what she was doing.

"I am." Cameron said.

"I guess you are at that." Savannah said. "I need to use my body to provide for those who can not - provide for themselves."

Savannah looked at Cameron. Cameron knew she was referring to her.

"I need to get cleaned up." Cameron said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Answer it." Cameron said. "It is some food and nicer clothes for us."

Savannah drew her Taser and approached the door.

Savannah peered out the peep hole and there was a female outside with a cart. She put her Taser away.

"Open it." Cameron said, as she walked over and placed some money in Savannah's hand.

There was a food cart and several packages.

"Congratulations." The attendant said, as she indicated the 'Honeymoon Suite'.

"Thanks…." Savannah said, as she moved the cart inside the door. "I will take it from here."

Savannah smiled at her and gave her a tip.

The attendant looked in and saw Cameron standing there naked.

"Thank You." The attendant said, as she eyeballed Cameron. "And REALLY - Congratulations."

Savannah closed the door and moved the cart further into the room.

Cameron looked in the boxes at the clothes. She liked to pick her own clothes out, but these were better than the pieces of clothing donated by her fellow Terminators, at the railroad construction site.

"I need to shower…." Cameron said. "It's a really, really big shower. The tub is beautiful too."

* * *

Cammy finished dressing and sat back down near John.

Seeing Cammy naked made John want to ask a question. He doubted he would get a straight answer.

"Have you ever - switched before?" John asked.

"Does it matter?" Cammy asked. "If everyone enjoyed themselves, that is all that mattered."

"No, really." John said, persisting. "Have you?"

Sheila and Ally exchanging glances but did not saying anything.

"Yes. I have switched before." Cammy said.

"Really?" John asked. "So we have…?"

"I have switched before with Cam, Camille and Ally." Cammy said.

"But not with Cameron?" John asked.

"John, you don't need to ask about her sex life." Ally said. "If you want - _some_ , Sheila and I are available."

"You know the girls all make – time for each other." Sheila said. "We are one big happy family."

John looked out the window.

"Where are we now?' John asked.

"Southern Utah." John Henry called back.

John realized he must have heard all their conversation as well.

"It looks like a tour of southern Utah National Parks. We will pass over _Arches_ , _Canyonlands,_ _Capitol Reef,_ _Bryce_ _Canyon, and_ _Zion_ _, to name a few."_ John Henry said. "The flight path takes us past them on your side of the plane."

"OK, I know we don't get out much for this." John said. "Where is the train at?"

"It is still a few hours away from Las Vegas." John said. "We will arrive before it does."

"We hope." John said.

"John, because you are doing this, Cameron wants more Metal on the ground before you arrive." John Henry said. "She is worried about your safety and wants to make sure you are protected."

"I get it." John said.

John was aware that him being out again would draw away all of Cameron's help. John knew he was endangering both Cameron and Savannah now.

Right now he could enjoy the view out the window and the view of the Metal girls inside the plane.

* * *

"I think my back is dirty." Cameron said.

Savannah knew Cameron wanted – more.

"Do you need your back washed?" Savannah asked.

"That would be great." Cameron said.

Cameron disappeared toward the massive bathroom area.

Savannah looked at the food and heard the shower running.

There was no choice.

There was a greater – hunger calling her….

Savannah stripped off her clothes, leaving a trail of them behind her as each piece was removed. She hurriedly headed for the shower….


	844. Pressed Together

Chapter 844

** Pressed Together **

* * *

Young Allison followed the developing operation from the Young bunker. She was not happy John's team was being delayed. She thought the Resistance forces would be stronger united. She was worried about Cameron and Savannah.

"What is Cameron doing?" Young Allison asked. "She needs John and the Metal girls on the ground to back her up. It is only Savannah and her right now."

"You know what will happen as soon as John is on the ground." Anna said.

"Cameron will send ALL her help to protect John, leaving Savannah and her in even more peril." Young Allison said. "That is what always happens."

Any help Savannah and Cameron would have received, would now be directed to assist John instead.

Anna viewed hundreds of small video feeds of traffic and security cameras around the Las Vegas area, all at once.

"CamNet needs to look at all of these herself." Young Allison said. "There are thousand and thousands of cameras here."

"Both CamNet and John Henry's server are doing that." Anna said. "The ones I am seeing are the ones that show up as most relevant."

Young Allison watched as Anna looked at hundreds of moving images all at the same time. That was amazing.

Anna assured her CamNet would find anything, if it was there to be found.

Young Allison was still worried about Cameron and Savannah.

'CamNet, I want John's team on the ground at once to assist Cameron and Savannah.' Young Allison typed. 'Please.'

'They have been given priority clearance to land.' CamNet responded. 'Cameron made arrangements for their transportation as well.'

'Thank you.' Young Allison typed.

'Anything – for you.' CamNet responded.

'We must respect Savannah's wishes.' Young Allison typed.

'Affirmative.' CamNet responded.

'Please, don't be like that.' Young Allison typed. 'We all know the rules.'

'Sorry.' CamNet responded. 'WE all care.'

'I know WE do.' Young Allison typed.

* * *

Claire listened from the top of the bunker stairs. It was clear _her_ 'little girl' was no longer _her_ 'little girl'. Young Allison belonged to the future now. Everything she did and even her desires were all directed at protecting the future and protecting John.

She did not see any way to change any of that at this point. It was clearly what Young Allison wanted for herself.

Claire was startled as someone came up behind her.

"Mom, you need to not worry about it." Allison said. "I will take as much heat off her as I can, but it needs to play out."

"It all seems so impossible at times but I know that it's not. I have seen at least two more of 'her'. There is you, and you have two – Duplicates and there is Future Allison." Claire said. "Down there is MY little girl who is not so little any more and there are five of her. From what Cameron said there may be more with different timelines."

"I don't know tech stuff, Mom." Allison said. "All we can know for sure is what we see."

It made Claire really wonder.

"Am I only alive in this timeline?" Claire asked. "Is this the only one with Summer in it?"

"Apparently." Allison said. "There may be things we don't know about."

"I think there is a lot we don't know." Claire said.

Claire did not think there was much she could do at this point. It seemed they were all along for the ride on the train of life and Cameron was the conductor.

* * *

Control of the jet was turned back over to Gail. It surprised both her and John Henry. It seemed very sudden and without explanation.

"I have control of the plane again." Gail said.

"We have been given priority landing." John Henry said.

Everyone was instantly alert.

"Did anything happen?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said.

"Girls, it looks like we will be landing soon." John said.

"What happened to our tour?" Sheila asked. "I was just starting to like it. It reminds me of the 'Outback'."

"Outback?" Ally asked. "When did you go there?"

John knew what Sheila was referring to.

"You know I like to go - 'Down Under'." Sheila said, with a smile on her face.

"Oh, brother." Ally said. "I walked right into that one."

"Yes…." Sheila said. "You have."

"Enough." Cammy said. "I want to know what happened."

Cammy felt something was different for this abrupt change to occur. She was worried about Savannah.

"It seems CamNet was instructed to get us on the ground at once." John Henry said.

"Was there an incident?" John asked, worried. "It sounds like it."

"My server is going through thousands of cameras in the Las Vegas area as we speak." John Henry said. "I detect nothing."

"Something cut our 'trip' short." John said. "It must have been Cameron or Savannah. I can't reach either one."

"It was neither." John Henry said. "It was Allison – Young Allison. She wants to make sure Cameron and Savannah have some help as soon as possible."

It still didn't tell them if Savannah and Cameron were in imminent danger.

John realized Savannah and Allison – Young Allison, could help him 'influence' both Cameron and CamNet, in a positive way.

"Young Allison…. I need to keep her handy, she can assist me." John said. "Young Allison, Savannah and Cameron will all help me."

All the Terminators wondered if John 'got it'. That was the point. To draw the _four_ of them together, closer. The 'Natural Order' was unstoppable.

"We will be 'wheels down' in three minutes." Gail said.

"That was fast." John said.

"I have been at maximum speed since CamNet released control." Gail said. "I need to flair up some, to slow down. Don't be alarmed."

John wondered what awaited them on the ground.

* * *

CamNet issued a threat warning.

One of the images on Anna's monitor took full screen.

"Grays." Anna said. "Look at his arm, a Skynet brand."

"Where?" Young Allison asked. "Are they near Cameron or John?"

Anna showed Young Allison where they were on the satellite map overlay.

"That is the vicinity of the rail yard." Young Allison said. "Alert the others."

"CamNet is doing that." Anna said.

Young Allison looked at the satellite map overlay.

"Dan and Frank are still a ways off, but ahead of the train." Young Allison said. "Alert them to be extra cautious."

"CamNet is doing that." Anna said.

"What happened to Cameron and Savannah?" Young Allison asked. "Their location just – disappeared."

"Cameron asked not to be – disturbed." Anna said.

"What?" Young Allison asked. "The action is picking up now."

Anna thought it probably was….

* * *

Savannah entered the large bathroom. There was gigantic sunken tub in the shape of a heart, a huge shower with water that sprayed from two different directions. There was a separate area for dressing and a private room for the toilet. There was a bedroom off to the side.

The shower was filled with a steamy mist. Savannah could see a figure moving around inside of it. Savannah was sure Cameron was ready to consummate their love. She was pretty sure that is why they were in the Honeymoon Suite and not the Master Suite. She would not push. She knew Cameron needed to make the first - move.

Savannah was ready to follow. Once Cameron made the first move and appeared she was ready for more. Savannah would then take the lead and share her experience with Cameron. The very experience Cameron allowed her to learn and share.

Savannah looked around and entered the shower. There was no turning back now. Cameron turned to face her. She looked so beautiful to Savannah. Cameron was standing there dripping wet, streams of water cascaded over her, from two directions.

Cameron reached out to draw Savannah closer.

Savannah moved up into the warm spray. She was not sure what was coming next. She let Cameron control what happened.

Cameron held a bar of soap in one hand and a luffa in the other. She reached out to hand both of them to Savannah.

OK…. That wasn't what Savannah expected.

Savannah started to reach for them.

Cameron withdrew her hands with the items still in them.

"I will wash you first." Cameron said, suggestively.

"From head to toe?" Savannah asked.

"And everywhere - in between." Cameron said.

Both girls giggled.

"I have a better idea." Savannah said.

Cameron tilted her head slightly. She thought her idea was a good one.

"We will wash each other at the same time. We will take turns for the parts we can't reach easy." Savannah said.

"If we move closer for those parts, we can face each other and still wash each others back." Cameron said.

"We will be touching, our bodies will be pressed together…." Savannah said.

"I know." Cameron said with her sly sideways smile.

Cameron wanted to feel Savannah's heart beat through her skin, as it was pressed against her sheath.

Cameron reached up with the soap, but hesitated. She stopped just short of Savannah.

Savannah gently reached up and placed her hand over Cameron's hand and moved it slowly to her - shoulder.

Savannah removed her hand from Cameron's hand. Cameron hesitated. Savannah smiled at her. Cameron smiled back, the far off look in her eyes faded into a focused intensity. Cameron looked directly into Savannah's eyes as she started to soap her up. Cameron did not intend to miss a spot.

The two girls giggled and splashed each other, as they playfully washed each other….

This was not what Savannah thought was going to happen. They could still have some fun anyway. Maybe later on Cameron would want more than to – play.

* * *

Dan and Frank received the news about Grays ahead of them and were extra vigilant. They thought they were being followed at one point and set up an ambush to make it look like they'd experienced car trouble.

Frank accelerated away from the other vehicle around series of curves, through some small rocky hills that the road cut through. He stopped the SUV and popped the hood. He exited and left the door open at first, then he closed it. He lifted the hood and moved across the road to the other side. He headed back a short way, as he hid among the rocks.

Dan bailed out on the passenger's side and headed up into the rocks on the small hill ahead of the now 'disabled' looking SUV. That way, if the trailing vehicle stopped in front or in back of the SUV, they would have it covered and zeroed.

Thirty seconds later a battered, mud splattered and dust covered four-wheeler came into view.

It slowed as it approached the 'disabled' looking SUV.

The driver looked at it, as he passed by it slowly. The four-wheeler stopped half a car length ahead of the 'disabled' SUV and studied it for a short while.

He pulled over off the road, in front of the 'disabled' SUV. He got out and looked around.

"Hello!" He said loudly.

There was no response.

"Hello!" He said even louder. "Do you need help?"

He looked in the engine compartment.

Dan came down from behind the rocks on the hillside and silently moved up behind the man.

Dan peered inside the man's truck. There was a battered shotgun in a rifle rack. The finish was worn off the barrel and the wood stock was scuffed and scratched. There were two dead jackrabbits in the truck.

Dan moved back in front of the man's truck and kicked a rock to get his attention.

"Here." Dan said, as the man started to move towards the driver's door.

The man stopped and spun around.

"You startled me." The man said.

"Sorry." Dan said. "I needed to take care of some – personal business. I was letting the engine cool off a little, while I did."

Dan talked to the man for a few minutes and assured him everything was OK. Dan closed the hood and got back inside the SUV. He thanked the man for stopping to help. The man returned to his battered four-wheeler and drove off.

Frank covered him the whole time with his M4.

Frank ran back over to their SUV, while Dan retrieved his M4, which he hid behind some rocks.

They got back in and resumed their drive. A 'no threat' report was sent out. They headed for Las Vegas.

They wanted to stay extra vigilant in case they were being set up for an ambush themselves.

One thing for sure was that there were Grays on the ground, right where they were headed.


	845. Our Room

Chapter 845

** Our Room **

* * *

Savannah and Cameron exited the shower after they'd finished washing each other off. They were laughing as they dried each other. It was like two girls at summer camp, playing around and having some fun.

Savannah could see Cameron's beauty as she patted her dry her with the towel.

Cameron marveled at how beautiful Savannah was, as she dried her off.

Savannah thought Cameron really looked happy for once – REALLY happy. They were having a good time just playing. Not only was there a love connection, there was a friendship connection. That allowed them to connect at a different level in their interaction as opposed to a love only relationship, like the one that John and Cameron shared.

The smile slowly faded away. A serious look came over Cameron's face.

"Savannah…." Cameron started.

Savannah could see Cameron was still hesitant as to what she wanted to do and how to do it.

Savannah wanted to show Cameron she was committed to the 'Natural Order'. She told Cameron the words she wanted to say and mean them.

"I do…." Savannah said, as she looked into Cameron's eyes.

Cameron didn't say anything for a few seconds.

Savannah decided to prompt Cameron a little more.

"This IS the 'Honeymoon Suite'." Savannah said.

Cameron's eyes flashed blue for a second. It was something Savannah seldom saw. This appeared to be spontaneous.

In a quick and swift motion, Cameron swept Savannah up off her feet. She carried Savannah to the heart shaped bed in the main bedroom.

Savannah leaned down and pulled the bed open, as Cameron held her. The smooth satin sheets were waiting for their bodies. The satin sheets were calling them.

Cameron and Savannah eyes were locked, as Cameron gently laid Savannah on the bed.

Cameron looked into Savannah's eyes.

"I do…." Cameron said.

Cameron climbed on top of Savannah, her still damp hair falling around and enclosing their ever nearing faces.

"For better or for worse." They both said at the same time.

It appeared the moment finally arrived.

It was beautiful.

Their lips just started to touch….

* * *

"Keep track of those Grays." Young Allison said. "Is Bob still here? I want Bob in here with us."

A few seconds later Bob appeared at the top of the bunker stairway. Summer was next to him.

"Have Hanna or Holly watch Summer for now." Young Allison said. "Bob, I would like your input on this."

Bob became alert.

"Is there a problem?" Bob asked, as he started to look at the monitors.

Anna gave him a quick run down of all that happened so far.

"I want to alert Cameron and Savannah." Young Allison said.

"Cameron does not like to be disturbed." Bob said, he was aware Cameron asked not to be disturbed from what Anna said earlier. "She will become angry."

"I will take that risk. This is a threat." Young Allison said. "CamNet, I want Cameron notified with a priority alert at once."

Bob and Anna looked at each other.

'I have been asked not to disturb Cameron.' Appeared on Young Allison's screen.

It was CamNet.

'I understand that. This infraction is on me. It is a judgment call. I want Cameron AND Savannah notified with a priority alert at once.' Young Allison typed. 'There is a threat. I am asking you. Please, do it – NOW.'

Bob and Anna looked at each other. Young Allison was 'standing up to' Cameron and CamNet. They could both see the 'Cameron' in Young Allison. Or was it the 'Allison' they saw in Cameron…?

Young Allison was aware she was ruffling some feathers at this point. There were Grays on the ground in the vicinity of where Cameron and Savannah were. John and his team were on the ground now. Everyone needed to be on the same page.

* * *

Cameron was on top of Savannah about to kiss her. It was their first long awaited kiss. It was finally about to happen.

Their lips were just about to touch….

Cameron and Savannah both jumped when their phones went off with a priority alert.

There was a strained look of hurt and disappointment on their faces. This needed their immediate attention.

"Something must have happened." Savannah said.

Savannah slid off the satin sheets. She looked for her phone on the floor.

Savannah hoped it wasn't about anything that might have happened to John.

"I don't know." Cameron said, as she scrambled for her phone. "I hope not."

They looked for their coms as well.

"Grays!" They both said at the same time, as they found their phones.

"I didn't want to be bothered." Cameron said.

Cameron felt upset now.

"Only Young Allison could have made that happen." Savannah said. "She is worried about our safety. It was the right thing to do. She is trying to protect John and us. It is the 'Natural Order' asserting itself."

"I know she meant well." Cameron said. "She made the correct call too. I blocked our tracking. She didn't know we were – HERE."

Cameron and Savannah were sure their – interruption, was not intentional, at least not this time.

Savannah and Cameron started to get dressed, as they were updated on everything.

"John and his team are on the ground." Cameron said. "John Henry is with him along with Gail, Ally, Sheila and Cammy."

Savannah looked away when Cameron mentioned Cammy.

CamNet updated both of them on what Dan and Frank experienced; the location of the train and its ETA, as well as the location and movement of the Grays. There were two of them spotted. That meant there was most likely more somewhere else around here.

Cameron decided she was going to personally terminate those two Grays, for what they'd 'cost' her. It was her private moment to consummate her love with Savannah.

Savannah dressed; she was just as disappointed as Cameron, maybe more. It was what she wanted more than _anything_ and it slipped through her fingers – AGAIN.

"Someone is going to pay for this." Cameron said.

"Damn straight." Savannah said.

Both of them checked their weapons and Tasers.

"Payback is a Bitch." Cameron said.

"Right now there are two of them too - US." Savannah said.

* * *

"It is nice Cameron arranged for these vehicles to be here for us." John said. "We will split into two teams."

"I will be on John's team." Cammy said. "Along with John Henry."

Everyone knew it was the 'Cameron' in her talking.

"Gail will be team leader of the second team." John said. "Ally and Sheila will be with her."

"There goes all the fun." Sheila said.

"Yup." Ally said.

"Now you know why I am team leader." Gail said, as she gave both of them stern looks. "We need to protect Savannah and Cameron too."

"At least we have all the cash." Ally said. "I am going to double it."

"I will triple it." Sheila said.

"I'll win more than you." Ally said.

"Will not." Sheila said.

"Will so." Ally said.

Cammy smacked both of them on the behind.

"We have a JOB to do – FIRST." Cammy reminded them.

They quickly transferred the weapons and equipment into the two SUVs.

Ally wondered what the carry-on bags were for that Gail was carrying.

"What do you have there, Gail?" Ally asked.

"Something for Cameron." Gail said. "Her clothes were trashed, being on and under the train."

John Henry saw on the security cameras before they left that Gail obtained things from both Cameron's and Savannah's rooms.

He began to wonder what kind of clothes they were.

* * *

Bob was not happy with all the recent developments. When John was out, he was always by his side. Cameron tried to always make sure he was with John, if she was not.

"I should be with John." Bob said.

"You are with me instead." Young Allison said.

"I want to protect John." Bob said.

"So do I." Young Allison said. "I want to protect Savannah, Cameron and everyone else too."

Bob looked at her. He knew she was serious. He wondered what Cameron 'did' to her. He also knew the effort Savannah put in to be there for all of them as well. Savannah always held her ground and fought. It was clear to Bob that Young Allison was going to do the same thing. He'd just witnessed her stand up to direct orders from Cameron and CamNet. Nobody does that with either of those two, let alone to both of them.

The sound of angry voices drifted down from upstairs. It was clear there was a major issue developing.

"Let me go see what is wrong." Anna said.

"I will accompany you." Bob said.

Young Allison felt a new challenge. It was time to 'stand up' and get involved.

"No, I will do it." Young Allison said. "I need to be like Savannah and try to resolve issues and fix problems. I want to help."

Bob and Anna looked at each other.

"I'll be back." Young Allison said.

* * *

Cameron and Savannah headed out of the Honeymoon suite. Savannah took one last look back before she closed the door. She really hoped they would be back here again before too long. She spotted the food cart still sitting there. She was hungry but there was work to do. She hadn't been able to eat - anything. Savannah left it untouched and closed the Honeymoon suite door.

They entered the special express elevator for the quick ride down. They passed by some of the casino area but did not enter the main casino. They were headed outside.

Cameron and Savannah retrieved their SUV.

It was clear Cameron was upset.

"I'm taking the Grays down." Cameron said. "I don't want John in danger. He should not even be here. He never listens to me."

"We need to surveil the Grays first, and see what they are up to." Savannah said. "We must see if they check the boxcars and notice what was done. What you did."

"You're right." Cameron said. "I did have a lot of help."

"Cameron…." Savannah started.

"I'm sorry…." Cameron said.

"I am too." Savannah said. "I love you, Cameron."

"I love you too, Savannah." Cameron said.

"Maybe we can have John set up 'base' in the hotel room." Savannah said. "We can try to keep him off the street for now anyway. It will be a little less dangerous for him on the top floor of a casino hotel."

"That's – OUR room." Cameron said. "But I need to know he is safe. I will have CamNet notify John Henry. I don't feel like talking to John right now. I am still angry he is out in a danger zone."

Cameron was even angrier what his actions prevented from occurring with Savannah and her.

"Young Allison did not know where we were or what we were – doing." Savannah said. "She is worried about us."

Cameron thought about if for a short while.

"No, SHE didn't, but CamNet did." Cameron said. "I know CamNet released that information on purpose at the time she did to Young Allison. That was done so it would interfere with us. CamNet has done that before."

"Are you saying CamNet did it to – stop us?" Savannah asked. "CamNet could not have known what we were specifically doing at any given moment."

"Maybe…." Cameron said.

"I will ASK her." Savannah said. "The next time I see her."

"I know what she – wants." Cameron said. "From you."

"I need to _protect_ Young Allison." Savannah said. "Please leave it at that. That was an unhealthy relationship developing for Young Allison. It was going to leave emotional scars on Young Allison if I hadn't stopped it."

"That was probably on purpose too." Cameron said. "I think I will need to deactivate CamNet and reprogram it."

"We've talked about this before." Savannah said. "I don't want that done. Whatever is happening NOW, will happen again, if you do everything the same again. Nothing will change or be different. Let me - talk with her."

"I think I have created the computer that blows up the world." Cameron said. "I am unstable, so that means that CamNet is as well."

Savannah did not think Cameron was unstable.

"AT least it won't be YOU that becomes Skynet and destroys everything then." Savannah said.

"It is the same thing. It is my program." Cameron said.

Savannah selected a song on her phone.

 _'_ _It's The End Of The World_ _As We Know It'_ by _'R.E.M.'._ filled the inside of the SUV.

Savannah smiled at Cameron and Cameron smiled back.

They both felt fine.


	846. See Them Strip

Chapter 846

** See Them Strip **

* * *

John Henry's server linked everyone up for communications.

"John, we have established a mini base in a casino hotel room." Savannah said. "You can go there and set up a local Control Center."

"Hi, Savannah." John said. "Where's Cameron?"

"She is driving." Savannah said. "She said to say, 'Hello'."

John could tell that Cameron was upset that he was here. He doubted Cameron even said that. He didn't get out that much, let alone any place interesting or – fun. He didn't like Cameron being overprotective of him for no apparent reason. He needed to lead his troops, not hide in seclusion.

"I want to take down the Grays that have been spotted." John said. "I am headed that way to do that."

"I already have it covered." Cameron said curtly. "We need to see what they do. I want to know, if they know, we have taken the HK equipment. If they don't detect that, I want to see where they go."

John wondered if that was the Grays or the boxcars she was talking about. He decided to let her spell it out. It would probably create less friction that way.

"Hi, Cameron." John said. "That is all really good thinking."

John waited for Cameron to say 'Hello' herself, but she didn't. It was clear to John that Cameron was really – angry at him.

"It was Savannah's idea." Cameron said. "She knows what is best."

John didn't want to create a bigger issue. Since Cameron was already moving in on the Grays, there was no need to go there at this time. He would need to wait and see what developed or what Cameron uncovered.

"Maybe I should head for the local 'Control Center' that you've established then." John said.

"That is a good idea." Cameron said. "Hello, John, and thank you."

John decided to leave it at that.

Cameron gave them instructions where it was located. She said that Cammy would have a VIP pass and package waiting for her. They would think she was Cameron. It was clear to John that Cameron was not pleased that Cammy was with him.

"What about the video feeds?" John asked. "I know all those places are wired."

"CamNet has everything under control." Cameron said. "If you want to gamble or - socialize, feel free to do so. If you choose any electronic games to gamble on, CamNet will assist you. If you desire female – comfort, you have a selection…."

John wasn't going to ask what she meant about – socializing, comfort, or a selection….

"O - K." John said.

"John, what happens in Vegas – stays in Vegas." Cameron said.

He was sure Cameron was very upset and angry with him for being here. He was not sure what the last part of her statement was about. It seemed to leave a lot of doors - open.

* * *

Cameron followed CamNet's instructions as to where the Grays were located. They set up an observation post that overlooked the Grays and the railroad yard tracks. It was one of the throat tracks before the yard itself.

* * *

Gail's team headed to where Savannah and Cameron were at. Cameron directed her to take up a position on the opposite side of the Grays. The Grays seemed to have a spot picked out where the action would come to them. This seemed to be a routine operation for them. Both of their teams would have a direct view of the Gray's, as they checked each side of the boxcars.

"I want to gamble." Sheila said.

"Play time will come later." Cameron said. "I want Gail's team to back up Savannah."

"We are on it." Gail said.

Sheila and Ally could be heard complaining in the background of Gail's transmission.

Cameron went over the plan again.

They would watch the Grays from two sides and then act accordingly when appropriate.

* * *

Young Allison ventured upstairs to see what the disturbance was about. When she exited the bunker, she saw Allison was clearly upset.

"Allison, what's wrong?" Young Allison asked.

"I don't know." Allison said.

"Something is." Young Allison said. "I heard angry voices."

Young Allison gave Allison a hug.

"I wanted to see Savannah." Allison said.

"She is in the middle of an operation." Young Allison said.

"Don't you think I know THAT?" Allison asked angrily and then immediately softened her tone. "I'm sorry, Allison, you didn't deserve that. I don't know what is wrong with me."

"I guess I can only blame – myself." Young Allison said. "I thought Holly said earlier, you were going to see Vanna."

"I am." Allison said.

Young Allison looked around and wondered where everyone went.

"What's the problem then?" Young Allison asked. "Where is everyone?"

"I was mean to Holly and told her to 'get out'. I don't think I have ever done that before. I don't know why I did." Allison said. "Hanna, Summer and my mother are in the back yard."

"Did Holly go to the back yard as well?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Allison said. "I don't feel right. I feel moody and upset all the time."

"It is your hormones." Young Allison said. "They will stabilize. Let me go get Holly, so you can apologize to her, and you can go see Vanna then."

"Thanks, Allison." Allison said.

Allison hoped it was only some hormone imbalance. She doubted it. She was sure the way she'd treated Holly was going to cause some kind of emotional scar that would never heal. She would need to try and fix it somehow. She didn't know how.

Young Allison didn't know what was wrong with Allison other than this was not her normal behavior. She headed for the back yard. She hoped she could fix this.

* * *

Cammy and John Henry drove John to the casino hotel that Cameron told them to go to. It was a first class establishment.

"This casino and hotel are really nice." John said, as he looked around.

Cammy wondered why Cameron picked such a fancy place to set up a local Control Center. It could have been done in a much less lavish and less expensive motel.

Cammy went to the 'special guest' desk and obtained another VIP package, along with some more room keys.

Cammy asked the clerk for extra card keys. They started to talk about 'hotel policy'. She slipped the clerk a hundred dollar bill to not ask about the extra keys.

"What keys?" They clerk asked with a wink, as they pocketed the hundred dollar bill.

Cammy went away with six card keys.

Cammy led them to the special express elevator. John followed her, with John Henry bringing up the rear.

"This elevator only goes to the top three floors." John Henry said.

"It is just for us right now." Cammy said.

"I feel like a 'high roller'." John said.

The elevator door opened and the three of them went inside. John Henry pushed the button for the top floor.

The elevator rapidly went to the top floor.

Cammy looked at the rooms as they passed down the luxurious hallway. She saw the room ahead and stopped.

"That BITCH." Cammy said.

John and John Henry were instantly alert.

John Henry saw what Cammy looked at, and knew.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"That BITCH, did not get the 'Master Suite'." Cammy said. "LOOK!"

John looked and saw it was the 'Honeymoon Suite'.

"Maybe the view is better here of the rail yard in the distance." John said.

Cammy looked at John.

"I'm sorry I called YOUR WIFE a Bitch." Cammy said.

Cammy was only sorry she said it out loud. She was sure the only reason Cameron picked this suite was so she could steal Savannah from her. That was fine with her. Two could play that game and Cammy was ripe for the challenge.

Cammy smiled at John. She opened the suite door and let them in.

John looked around the room. There was a food cart sitting there in the middle of the room. He would check that out after he looked around the suite. He was unsure when it arrived.

He heard Cammy cuss again in the bathroom and decided to see what was in there. He saw the two wet towels in the bath and shower area.

That didn't seem like a big deal.

"I love the heart shaped sunken bathtub." John said.

Cammy returned from the bedroom, which connected to the dressing room, located between the bathroom and bedroom.

"Then you will _really_ like the bed." Cammy said. "Take a look…."

John noticed Cammy seemed to have a look of anger on her face.

Cammy was determined more than ever to get some 'payback'.

* * *

Gail was headed to where Cameron and Savannah set up their observation post. They passed a number of casinos and Casino Hotels along the way. She could see Ally and Sheila look at them.

"We should stop at one of the casinos." Ally said. "Just for a few minutes."

"We are not here to play." Gail said.

"I am." Sheila said. "I was last here over fifty years ago. This place was a little dump in the middle of the desert. Now look at it."

Sheila received a message on her com from CamNet, to 'watch it' about discussing the - past. Nobody else received that message.

"Tell me about it." Ally said.

"I can't talk about it." Sheila said. "You know that."

Sheila pointed at her com.

Ally nodded.

"We need to back up Savannah." Gail said. "That is what we are going to do. Don't make me bust you up, both of you. If either of you endangers Savannah, I will. I swear it."

Gail wanted Ally and Sheila to be at the top of their game ready for combat, not thinking about how to cheat games of chance.

* * *

Cameron was up on top of a wooden crate inside of a building. It was a warehouse of some type.

"I see them." Cameron said.

Savannah finished her climb to the top of the large wooden crate.

"I can't make them out clearly." Savannah said. "You can see better than I can."

"You will." Cameron said.

"Are any of them Metal, upon further inspection?" Savannah asked. "I know they were reported as Grays, but you never know."

"No. They are Grays." Cameron said. "I do not recognize either one of them."

"Can they spot us?" Savannah asked.

"We are inside a building, looking through a screen covered slotted vent." Cameron said. "We are good."

"I think the train is still more than an hour out." Savannah said.

"Maybe a little less. CamNet has given them a clear track." Cameron said. "They are running at track speed all the way.

"Now we wait." Savannah said.

"Now we wait." Cameron repeated.

Cameron wondered where this would lead. She wanted the Metal girls to back them up and maybe she would bring one over here to stay with Savannah. If she felt Savannah was protected, she might venture out to get a closer look.

* * *

Young Allison went to see Holly.

It was obvious Holly was upset. Her hand was glitching. She tried to hide it from Young Allison.

Young Allison reached out and took her hand, the glitching stopped.

"I'm sorry I was rude and mean to you a few minutes ago." Young Allison said.

Holly tilted her head slightly.

"That wasn't you." Holly said.

"It was – it will be." Young Allison said. "It is still _me_ , even if it wasn't me."

"It was still not you – even if it was, or is, or will be." Holly said.

"Tell me what happened." Young Allison said. "I want to see if I can help everyone."

Holly explained that Allison wanted to move back to the Resistance base to be closer to Savannah, Vanna and Jesse. Claire wanted to be there as well. She said it would be better protection for Summer and her.

"Why is that a problem?" Young Allison asked.

"It puts Allison closer to a TDE." Holly said. "You know what that means…."

"I do." Young Allison said. "Nothing good."

"You can't let her go." Holly said. "YOU or Savannah can stop it. John Henry and CamNet will listen to Savannah and you. They can block it, or prevent it."

"I will speak to Savannah about this." Young Allison said.

Holly started to scan Young Allison.

"I'm not old enough…." Young Allison said.

"Sorry." Holly said. "It is a force of habit."

Young Allison led Holly back inside. She watched as Holly and Allison shared a tearful reunion and made up. Allison kissed Holly deeply and led her to her bedroom. She left them alone as she slipped back down into the bunker. She didn't need to see them strip - again, at least not right now….


	847. Used Looking

Chapter 847

** Used Looking **

* * *

John went to where Cammy was at. She looked even more upset now than she did before.

"There is the bed." Cammy said. "It is heart shaped too…."

John looked at the open and 'used looking' bed and said nothing.

He was sure that was what was upsetting Cammy. The only people that could have used it were Cameron and Savannah. He got the feeling Cammy was sending him a message.

It made him wonder, but it did not really bother him. It was going to happen sooner or later for all of them. What was the big deal anyway? A few minutes of shared pleasure here and there wouldn't hurt anyone, especially if they were all doing it. It actually gave him something to look forward to.

* * *

CamNet kept Cameron and Savannah up to date on where everyone was at and what they were doing. It was clear John, Cammy and John Henry were in the Honeymoon suite now.

Savannah was a little worried that she didn't police the bathroom shower area or straighten the bed up. It was clear if anyone looked, that they'd showered and been in the bed.

"It sounds like they are in the room now." Savannah said. "I didn't make the bed; I was in a hurry and forgot."

"I didn't forget." Cameron said. "I left it the way I wanted it left, open and – used looking."

It was the way Cameron wanted it for John to see. Maybe it would prompt him to act in some of her plans she was formulating right now, as they waited and watched the Grays. There was still a little more time until the train arrived.

* * *

John looked at the open bed, it appeared to have been – used.

The satin sheets were rumpled and it was obvious that two people were on it. The two wet towels in the bathroom indicated they were undressed.

John wasn't upset if Cameron and Savannah – shared. He knew that was in the future for all four of them. Cameron pounded the 'Natural Order' into everyone's head enough, so that EVERYONE believed it now as well. It seemed to be the most normal and natural thing.

Cammy walked back and closed the bedroom door.

John wondered what for.

Cammy walked back as sexy as she could and faced John.

Cammy looked at John and spelled it out. She wanted him to have sex with her.

"Do you want to give it a go?" Cammy asked. "I have never been with a male…."

It took John by surprise. He'd been thinking the same thing, but quickly moved the thought out of his mind. Now it was back, dead center.

Cammy started to unbuckle her pants.

"Cammy, what are you doing?" John asked.

John was aware of what was about to happen.

"What you want." Cammy said. "Just a quickie. Nobody will know. You always wanted to know if we were the – same. Now you can find out."

"We are in the middle of an operation." John said.

John stopped her from pulling her pants all the way off. She'd pulled them far enough down before he stopped her, to see she wore the same underwear that Cameron did. It really made him wonder if everything was going to be the same.

John knew Cammy was angry at Cameron, not Savannah. Cammy wanted to get some 'revenge sex' in, to 'punish' Cameron for 'taking' Savannah.

John opened the door and left the room.

He knew if he didn't get out of there right now, he was going to do it with Cammy. She was 'Cameron' anyway so what was the big deal? He wanted to turn around and go back. He did want to see if they were the same….

John kept walking away. It was very hard to do.

* * *

Savannah understood the implications of Cameron's statement about leaving the bed unmade and 'used' looking. They been close to going all the way – again, but even their first real mutual kiss _still_ didn't happen. It seems they'd been so close so many times and something ALWAYS happened to spoil their moment.

"Who are you trying to hurt?" Savannah asked. "Cammy or John?"

"I'm not trying to hurt anyone." Cameron said. "I am TRYING to establish the 'Natural Order'. John keeps interfering with the future. I have wants and desires too. I love you, Savannah."

"I love you too, Cameron." Savannah said. "Maybe it's just not time yet. It will be, it will happen."

"I WANT it to be." Cameron said.

Cameron was tired of waiting. She wanted what Duplicate Cameron in her future shared.

Savannah smiled at Cameron and touched her cheek. Cameron reached up and pressed Savannah's hand against her cheek.

They could both feel another – moment building. In a few seconds they would be kissing. The magic was there again right now.

Their coms crackled to life.

That was the end of the – moment.

There it was again, an interruption.

"We are in position." Sheila said. "We have the Grays moving from their original position."

Cameron and Savannah both looked out through the screen covered vent.

"Where did they go?" Savannah asked. "They were just there thirty seconds ago."

"My bad." Cameron said, to Savannah. "I was distracted and inattentive."

Savannah was worried now that they'd lost track of the Grays.

"Sheila, where are they?" Savannah asked. "I lost them."

"How?" Ally asked. "They are headed for you. They are right there."

Cameron looked out and didn't see them anywhere. That must mean they were already at the building.

Cameron looked almost straight down and the Grays were about to enter the building below them, off to the side.

"Tag their vehicle." Cameron whispered. "They're here…."

Cameron motioned for Savannah to remain where she was and not move. She could hear the Grays inside the building now.

* * *

John Henry already hooked up a few laptops that he'd brought with him. If they were going to establish a Control Center here, he was going to need more gear.

"John, it looks like the Grays are entering the building Cameron and Savannah are in." John Henry said.

John hurried away from the bedroom.

"Are they attacking?" John asked.

"It doesn't look like it." John Henry said. "They are not brandishing firearms."

"Maybe they are checking on something or need to use a restroom." John said.

John looked around the suite, there were gift baskets of fruit and snacks and candies all around. They were seemingly in all parts of the suite, along with a half dozen bottles of alcohol. With two glasses by each one.

The food cart was still there as well. It looked as if nothing was - eaten, at least in this room….

"…John…?" John Henry asked.

"That's fine." John quickly answered, not sure what John Henry asked.

John Henry witnessed this type of behavior enough to know John was distracted and thinking about something else, probably Cameron or Savannah.

John Henry did a quick 'look around' when he'd entered. He thought he understood what was troubling John

* * *

Gail was unsure why Cameron and Savannah seemed to be taken off guard. She was worried about Savannah now. Maybe Cameron was having some kind of a problem – again.

"I'm going to go help them." Gail said.

"They are Grays; they might make you as Metal." Ally said.

Gail didn't like that comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gail asked.

Gail became defensive.

"Chill out." Ally said.

"She means sometimes when you are – upset, you can be a little brash." Sheila said. "I'll go."

Sheila shared Gail's base program. In addition, she possessed the memories and experiences of Jesse, through the 'Neural Interface'.

Gail and Ally both witnessed from past observation when Jesse or Sheila flashed their – jewelry; that was all people saw. It proved useful for defensive and offensive operations. It always threw the 'mark' off when they saw it. It was just something no one expected to see. It actually allowed Sheila to be a better infiltration unit.

Gail was still upset over what Ally said. Savannah was working with Gail to help her improve. Gail even asked Savannah to do the 'Neural Interface' with her. Savannah asked her not to change who she was, because Savannah liked her, for who she was already. That made Gail feel content. She knew Savannah was being truthful.

Sheila headed out with only her Taser and pistol. She tagged the Gray's vehicle on the way when she'd passed it.

"Watch over Savannah." Gail called out to Sheila.

Sheila gave a 'thumbs up' as she ran toward where the Grays went.

Sheila was worried about Savannah too.

* * *

"We have stayed in front of the train." Dan reported. "We are fifteen minutes out from the rail yard."

"No indication if anyone followed you or the train?" John asked.

"Not yet." Frank said. "That can always change."

* * *

Young Allison returned to the bunker after she was able to get things smoothed out between Allison and Holly.

Anna brought her up to speed. The news she heard was not good news.

"It sounds like Cameron and Savannah are in danger." Young Allison said.

"It does not appear the Grays are going to attack them. They most likely don't even know they are there." Anna said.

"Sheila tagged their vehicle, and is moving to reinforce Cameron and Savannah." Bob said.

"Where are you going to go when we are done here, Bob?" Young Allison asked.

"I was going to do some more recon. I have since been informed by CamNet, that I am to follow your instructions." Bob said.

"It sounds like what you were doing is important." Young Allison said. "I have taken too much of your time as it is."

"Ken has taken over the recon Bob was on." Anna said, as she checked one of her monitors.

Young Allison was still worried about Allison.

"Bob, I would like you to take Allison and Holly back to the Resistance Base when you go." Young Allison said.

"I can take them now." Bob said.

"They need a few minutes…." Young Allison said, she knew how they 'made up'.

Young Allison watched them 'make up' before, more than a few times. She was very aware that when she watched Allison, she was watching _herself_ and what she'd be doing - soon enough.

* * *

Cameron did not like this change in plans. They went from a recon to having the enemy in their camp. She planned to deal with them before they became a threat to Savannah.

Cameron told Savannah to stay on top of the crate. She hopped down and moved to a flanking position where the men were headed.

Savannah took another look out of the screen covered vent and saw Sheila coming at a run. Savannah hoped the men did not exit too soon and see her running to where they just entered.

Savannah readied her Taser and Glock.

* * *

Cameron wanted to make sure Savannah was safe. She heard the Grays enter the building. It seemed they'd used a key. That meant this building would need a thorough going over for anything Skynet related. This was not their first time in here and they didn't break in.

"One of us should have waited by the vehicle." One Gray said.

"It's fine." The other Gray said. "We do this every few days. Nothing ever changes."

"What about Sam and Pat?" One Gray said. "We lost contact with them earlier today."

"We will go look for them after we inspect the two box cars." The other Gray said. "I know you are worried about them. You know Sam is a reckless driver. They may be stuck 'off road' somewhere."

"I need to use the 'head' bad." One Gray said. "I've got to lay off the spicy food. Now I am going to have to 'pay' for it again. I always have to 'pay' for spicy food twice."

"TMI, bro. I never knew how much I liked working toilets, until we returned here to the past." The other Gray said. "Those Skynet latrines – sucked."

Cameron watched one Gray enter a small bathroom. The other one moved past her position. She was sure she was not detected.

Cameron decided to follow him and see where he went.

The Gray Cameron was following, checked the large roll up door into the building. He then headed for the door that Cameron and Savannah used to enter the building. Cameron forced the door open. If he checked it, he would know someone broke in. Cameron did not think this building was Skynet related at the time they set up their observation post.

It appeared things were about to take a turn for the worse.


	848. Plenty For Both

Chapter 848

** Plenty For Both **

* * *

Savannah and Cameron were hiding in the building that the Grays were inside of now.

Savannah was on top of a large crate lying prone. She'd been watching the activity of the Grays across the tracks through a slotted vent.

She watched one of the Grays that was inside now, check to make sure all the doors were secure. It would be about half a minute until he reached the other door they'd forced open. She saw Cameron was trailing him.

Savannah glanced out the screen covered slotted vent and spotted Sheila running up to the building. She wanted Sheila to try and hold the door closed. She was afraid she would put Sheila in danger if the Gray found the open door and sported Sheila running towards it. At that point Cameron would need to act and take him down. It was something that they needed to try, to prevent the entire operation from being blown or going hot.

"Sheila, run to the south side and hold the door closed, quickly." Savannah whispered. "There will be a Gray trying to open it. Be alert in case he gets there before you do."

"Will do, love. I am headed that way." Sheila said.

Savannah watched as Sheila increased her speed and disappeared around the corner. She then returned her attention to the Gray checking the doors. About ten seconds after Savannah spoke with Sheila, the Gray grasp the door handle of the door Cameron forced open earlier and tried it, nothing moved. He moved on.

Savannah was glad things worked out. She didn't know if Sheila would make it in time, but she did. If not, Cameron would have needed to terminate the Gray she was stalking, to prevent him from raising the alarm.

* * *

Cameron heard the request by Savannah to Sheila. She was prepared to reach out and choke the Gray out or terminate him. Sheila made it to the door in time and held it firm, the Gray checked it, and moved on.

Cameron continued to follow him in the dimly lit structure. He headed back toward the restroom.

He seemed impatient that the other Gray was taking so long.

"Hurry up." The Gray said.

There was the sound of a toilet flushing and the other Gray exited the bathroom. Cameron noted he did not wash his hands. The Gray she was following entered the bathroom. The other Gray casually looked at a few crates, then went back to the door they'd entered from and looked out. He looked bored and tired.

Cameron heard the toilet flush again and the Gray exited.

"Let's go." The Gray said, as both men left the warehouse.

They locked the door behind them. They could hear them check to make sure it was locked.

Cameron moved back over to the door Sheila was holding.

"Sheila, they're gone." Cameron said. "Come inside."

Sheila opened the door and entered.

"They are returning to their vehicle." Savannah said, as she watched them through the screen covered slotted vent.

"We have them in sight." Gail said, as her voice came in over their coms.

"Keep us posted if they move, or you spot any other activity around this building." Cameron said.

Savannah hopped off the crate and joined Cameron and Sheila.

"We need to search some of these crates to see what is in them." Cameron said. "Savannah, I want you to watch the door we came in from, and make sure no one moves up on us from that side. Gail and Ally can watch the other side from across the tracks."

Savannah headed for the door and peeked out.

Cameron and Sheila started to look in the crates.

* * *

John was worried that Cameron or Savannah would be discovered when the Grays entered the building. They were not.

"That sounded like a close one." John said.

"For the Grays." Cammy said. "Cameron and Savannah were in no real danger from them."

"What if they call in a drone strike?" John asked. "We don't know what will happen."

"They have not made any phone calls." John Henry said.

Cammy looked at the food cart.

"You should eat." Cammy said, as she looked at the food. She saw that everything was untouched. "Savannah didn't have time to eat - food that is…."

John looked at Cammy with that statement. It was the second reference she'd made regarding Cameron and Savannah being - together. It was time for a reference back.

"Maybe I will." John said, as he looked at Cammy. "I haven't – eaten in a while."

"There is plenty for both of you." Cammy said. "For the food too, that is."

John Henry could see the sexual tension building in the room. Cammy was pushing it and now John started to answer back.

"Maybe we should focus on what is happening with the operation." John Henry said.

John and Cammy continued to steal quick glances back and forth between them.

John remembered that Cameron mentioned there were 'others' that were – available. There was one here right now, very available and – ready.

* * *

Cameron and Sheila opened several of the crates. They did not find anything that seemed Skynet related.

Savannah glanced back at Cameron.

"It doesn't look like anything connected to this operation." Savannah said. "I don't think you have checked all of the building out yet. What about the north side?"

"I'll check it" Sheila said and left.

"Do any of the crates have shipping information on them?" Savannah asked. "Either where they are from, or if there is another destination?"

"No, there is nothing on them." Cameron said.

"Maybe these were crates that were in some of the boxcars they are using." Savannah said.

"I don't think so." Cameron said.

"They could be from some trailers or containers they've appropriated." Savannah said.

"They may just have keys to this place, or rent a small portion of it." Cameron said.

Savannah continued her lookout from the side door to the outside.

"I wonder…." Savannah started and stopped. "Wait, here comes a vehicle…."

Cameron moved to the door to look out.

"I don't think they are headed here." Cameron said.

"They are going really slow." Savannah said.

Through the crack in the door Cameron watched the vehicle stop, before it went around the corner. If it did, it would be in the view of the Grays from their vehicle, if they were looking back that way.

"Nothing was any different in that other area." Sheila said, as she returned from the north side.

"Gail, what are the Grays doing?" Cameron asked.

Savannah hurried over to get back up on the large crate to observe the Grays.

"Sitting in the vehicle." Gail said. "One may be about to fall asleep."

As Cameron watched, a man got out of the newly arrived car and carefully moved toward the corner of the building. Cameron closed the door all the way and held it firm, in case he tried to open it.

Savannah climbed up on the crate to look out of the vent at where the Grays returned to.

"I see Ally moving in the distance." Savannah said quietly. "She is trying to see what the new vehicle is up to."

"We are blind right now." Cameron said.

"I see the headlight of the train approaching." Ally said. "I can't see anyone looking around the end of the building."

Cameron did not hear them drive away. She decided to chance it, and see where they were or what they were doing.

This was something different than the Grays they were watching by the railroad tracks. This seemed to be someone watching the Grays and they knew that the Grays would be here at this time.

* * *

John looked to see what he could see on the few laptops that John Henry brought with him.

The arrival of the unknown vehicle, looked like a new problem.

John didn't like the way things were developing.

Cammy walked around and looked at some of the items in the room. Her presence was distracting him.

It wasn't so much what she was doing, as it was her just being there.

"How soon until Dan and Frank can be to where Cameron is at?" John asked.

"They are headed there now." John Henry said. "Three minutes maybe."

"Have them use caution. I don't want a firefight out in the open like this." John said. "We have Grays on one side, and an unknown group on the side Cameron is on."

John didn't like Cameron and Savannah in a possible crossfire between the two groups.

"I can go there myself if you want." Cammy said. "If I do. You need to remain here with John Henry and not leave this room."

"What if you need more help?" John asked.

"You being out there, will only drain the help away." Cammy said. "Surely you must understand this by now."

"I know that is what Cameron thinks." John said.

"More help for you, means less for Savannah." Cammy said, and as an afterthought added. "And Cameron."

Cammy wanted John to remain in that room. If he went out for anything, Cameron would start sending all her help away to come and watch him. That in turn would endanger Savannah even more.

* * *

Bob was in the Young bunker. He watched the events unfold. He did not like John being out there in the field. John was in a local Control Center, but for how long?

"I should be with John." Bob said.

"You're not, Bob." Young Allison said. "He should not even be there. John being there serves no purpose."

Young Allison saw the danger John put Cameron and Savannah into every time he went out on a field operation.

Young Allison looked up at the stairway to the bunker, there was some movement.

It was Allison, she'd come down to thank Young Allison.

"I appreciate you straightening everything out." Allison said. "We are all headed out now."

"I did what you would do for me." Young Allison said. "Is everyone going?"

"Yes." Allison said. "Everyone is except for you."

"You are light on Metal." Young Allison said. "I have asked Bob to go with you."

"Half of the detail will follow us." Allison said. "They always do."

Bob did not look too excited about the new – mission.

"Bob will watch over Summer, on the way there and at the Resistance base." Young Allison said.

The three girls in the bunker saw Bob perk up. He liked spending time with Summer. It seemed Summer really took a liking to Bob also. It was a strange match up with the biggest and the smallest hitting it off.

Young Allison winked at Allison.

"Keep me posted on how Riley and Precious are doing as well." Young Allison said. "I want your personal observation."

Allison wondered when Young Allison became so dominant. She was becoming more and more like Cameron every day. It was very apparent that Young Allison was very dynamic in everything she did.

"You should see them off." Anna said. "This operation is not progressing very rapidly, you have time."

"You're right." Young Allison said. "Let's go upstairs…."

Young Allison led Allison and Bob upstairs.

* * *

Frank and Dan notified Cameron they were nearby. They were warned of the location of the Grays and the unknown vehicle.

Cameron cracked the door open slightly.

"We have the second vehicle under observation." Dan said. "It is just sitting there. Both of the men are back inside of it."

"Can they see you?" Cameron asked, as she peeked out the door.

"We are behind a row of container chassis." Dan said. "I can also see the Grays, Ally and Gail from our location."

Cameron wanted Ally and Gail together. With Dan and Frank having eyes on the unknown vehicle, Ally could rejoin Gail.

"Ally, go back to Gail and use caution." Cameron said. "Things should start to happen as soon as that train arrives.

"The train is less than a mile out." Ally said. "I am returning to Gail's position. When the train stops we will be able to see what the Gray's do on our side, and if they become alarmed."

Savannah was in her perch on top of the crate looking out the slotted vent at where the Grays were.

"I will observe the Grays from the other side." Savannah said. "I want Sheila to remain with Cameron, in case the new vehicle becomes at threat or the occupants try to breech the building we are in."

"They may try and attack the Grays or check on the cargo themselves." Cameron said.

Like always, there were a lot of unknowns.


	849. Maybe Later

Chapter 849

** Maybe Later **

* * *

There was a lot going on around them. There were Grays on one side and an unknown force on the other side of them. The unknown group was the real question. This could be another group of Grays, the Fanatics or the anti-Metal faction.

Cameron felt the unknown group was the biggest threat, since they were unknown.

Cameron was just about to open the door and peek out.

"The vehicle near the building Cameron is in, is about to turn around." Dan said. "Both occupants are inside."

Cameron opened the door and watched them drive off as slowly as they'd arrived. She was not sure why they did not watch the train arrive or do further recon on the Grays they saw waiting there. Were they only confirming the arrival of the boxcars because the Grays were there waiting? What were they really doing?

There was something about their behavior that Cameron did not like. She wanted to follow them herself. The trouble with that was, they'd stashed their SUV away in the distance so the Grays would not spot it. She did not want to lose them. She didn't like taking away some of the potential help for Savannah, but they needed to find out who this unknown group was and what they were up to.

"Frank, try to follow them." Cameron said. "We are not parked close, or I would go myself. Try to tag them. We need to know who these people are."

"Affirmative." Frank said. "Dan will tag them if they get out. We can terminate them as well."

"No terminations yet." John said through their coms.

"The train is half a mile away." Ally said. "I am back with Gail."

The air horn on the locomotive could be heard as it sounded for a street crossing.

"Sheila, take the door." Cameron said. "Watch for that unknown vehicle to come back. Whoever they are, they're up to no good."

Cameron headed back to where Savannah was. The next action that occurred was going to happen there in front of Savannah's observation point.

Sheila moved back to the door and looked out. The unknown vehicle was gone. There was no sign of Dan or Frank either.

Savannah was watching the two Grays. They'd been getting things ready in the back of their SUV. As the sound of the approaching train drew closer, the men ducked out of view of the head end crew on the train.

The fact they didn't wanted to be spotted was interesting. It was doubtful the same railroad crew would see the Grays twice, but maybe they were here more often than they thought.

The sound of the locomotives increased. They should be in her field of view any second. There was some noise behind her and Savannah glanced back. It was Cameron.

Cameron climbed up next to Savannah on the crate. Savannah smiled at her. Cameron looked out through the screen covered slotted vent with Savannah.

The locomotives rumbled into view. They could be heard throttling back even more. There was a series if loud clangs as the slack ran in.

"I think you handled the train better than that engineer." Cameron said.

"It's all in the 'feel'." Savannah said. "It's the same when I fly."

Cameron watched Savannah fly 'by the seat of her pants'. It was the purest form of flying where man and machine operated as one. It seemed to be the same for Savannah's handling of the train.

"You're a natural at everything." Cameron said. "Young Allison is too."

The locomotives passed in front of the Gray's vehicle, blocking it from their view. The train continued to slow. It moved along until the boxcars they'd emptied were almost even with the position the Gray's vehicle was parked. They seemed to have this down to a science.

* * *

Gail and Ally were both out of their SUV. They weren't sure where the train would stop. They remained out of sight of the Grays and the head end crew of the train.

"He is on the third siding." Ally said.

"That is so he can cut the rear half of the train off, and leave it here." Gail said.

"After the crew change, they have another string of cars to add on, as they head for Salt Lake City and beyond." John Henry said.

John Henry informed them earlier, that from Salt Lake City, the rail cars could travel in three different directions.

The train came to a stop short of where the Grays were waiting. They got back in their SUV and drove right up to the two boxcars. They looked them over quickly and took some supplies out of the back of their SUV along with a small folding ladder.

The Grays were very close to Ally and Gail at this point.

"Now we know why they have not pulled into the yard. That means someone besides us is influencing the signaling system." Ally said. "They are changing the reporting marks on the boxcars. They are changing the automatic car identification devices as well."

Gail and Ally watched them for a few minutes. The Grays worked with practiced efficiency.

"They are almost done with this side." Gail said. "One is going underneath a boxcar to the other side."

* * *

Cameron and Savannah watched the boxcars from their side.

"It seems like they have a lot of practice doing this." Savannah said.

"I see the one Gray coming underneath a boxcar." Cameron said. "He is checking the doors to make sure they have not been opened."

The one Gray checked both boxcars to make sure they hadn't been tampered with. He went back to inspect the first boxcar again. He seemed to notice something was different. It was one of the welds that they'd simulated with some molten steel.

"He went back and checked one weld a second time." Savannah said.

The other Gray came underneath the boxcar. He brought the short folding ladder with him, and joined the first man.

The first Gray pointed at the door. The other Gray looked at it and shrugged his shoulders. They went to work and changed the reporting marks on this side.

"This was what we expected." Cameron said. "We knew they were doing this, and now we've seen it. It looks like they think the boxcars are untouched. That is good for us."

"It seems he still questioned it a little." Savannah said.

If they Grays suspected something, it was not evident. They went back to work. The Grays quickly finished up, and went back under the boxcar to return to their SUV.

"Ally, Gail, the Grays are going back to your side." Savannah said.

"We see them." Ally said.

Cameron looked back toward Sheila.

"Is there anything happening out there?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing." Sheila said.

"Gail, what's happening?" Cameron asked.

"They are getting in their SUV and about to leave." Gail said. "Sheila tagged them already."

"Follow them from a safe distance." Cameron said. "Do you want Sheila back?"

"Sheila can stay with Savannah and you for now." Gail said.

"Stay extra alert for the black car that was on our side. We don't know how they factor in all of this. They could be with the Grays too and watching for a tail." Savannah said. "Cameron is sending you a photo. Frank and Dan are following them."

"Got it." Ally said. "We're off."

"We are following the Grays." Gail said.

Cameron and Savannah climbed down from the crate.

Cameron thought Savannah might need to use the restroom before they left.

"If you use that restroom before we go, be careful." Cameron said. "Neither one of the Grays washed their hands after – taking care of business."

"I'll keep that in mind." Savannah said. "I know what the future was like…."

* * *

Cammy decided to leave John and John Henry to brainstorm what was happening. She could listen and hear them anyway. She was basically there for muscle.

She entered the bedroom and looked back. John and John Henry were busy with the laptops.

Cammy moved over and examined the bed. She wanted to know what happened. She'd witnessed Savannah at times experience a very liquid reaction to stimulation. It happened very infrequently. If Savannah was with Cameron, it may have happened this time.

All she found were several strands of Savannah's hair on the pillow. That meant Cameron must have been working on her. There was no dried fluid of any type on the sheets.

Cammy headed for the bathroom. There was more than one way to make things happen. If Cameron wanted to play games, she was in.

* * *

John was worried about the second vehicle that showed up and left without doing anything. That made no sense.

"Have you been able to backtrack them at all?" John asked. "I mean the second vehicle that showed up."

"I am working on it." John Henry said. "They may have checked to see if the Grays would actually be at that location. If that was the case, then they knew why the Grays were there. It all indicates someone from the future checking on someone else from the future."

John heard a noise coming from the bathroom area of the suite. John Henry and John looked at each other.

"Stay with this…." John said.

John got up and went to look.

'Cameron' was standing there naked, about to enter the heart shaped bath. It was full of bubbles – a 'bubble bath'. She turned on some 'water jets' for a whirlpool effect.

Wait, that is Cammy, John remembered, not Cameron. They looked identical to him.

"Care to join me?" Cammy asked.

Cammy stood there naked, as she faced him. It looked exactly like Cameron. If John didn't know it was Cammy, he would have been sure it was Cameron. There was no way to tell them apart. He wondered how Savannah could do it.

John didn't turn away or leave.

"Maybe later." John said. "I have a feeling that heart shaped tub is going to see a lot of use before this excursion is over."

"I bet the heart shaped bed, will see a little more use." Cammy said. "Did you see those mirrors on the ceiling and walls?"

"I did." John said.

Cammy's naked figure stepped into the whirling mass of bubbles; soon only her head was above the foaming mass.

"I better to go." John said, and left.

John returned to John Henry

"It was Cammy, she…." John started.

"I heard everything." John Henry said, interrupting him.

"I'm sure you did." John said.

John wondered 'who else' heard everything as well.

* * *

Young Allison and Anna were alone.

"I am really worried about Allison." Young Allison said. "She seems so depressed."

"She looked happy when Precious was born." Anna said.

"She was. Then she looked even worse later on, when we came home." Young Allison said. "I know she is really worried."

"It is understandable." Anna said. "Trust in Cameron. She will fix everything."

"Maybe some things aren't supposed to be fixed." Young Allison said.

"That may be true." Anna said. "But not in this case."

"I know what Cameron will do – again." Young Allison said. "If I was a little older, I would do it myself for Allison, so my mother won't have too. I know it is hard on her physically, and has to have an emotional cost as well."

"I don't want you to worry about this." Anna said. "Your time will come, when it is the right time. That time is not now."

Young Allison checked her monitors.

"I see Cameron's team is on the move." Young Allison said. "They are going after their SUV. I am glad Sheila is with them now. I feel Savannah will have additional protection."

"They are tracking two vehicles." Anna said. "One of them is of unknown origin and intent. Having Sheila with them now also creates a side effect, it allows Cameron to go off on her own, perhaps becoming reckless."

Young Allison took that as a warning.

'CamNet, please get me a secure channel to Savannah.' Young Allison typed. 'Only Savannah and - Nobody else.'

'You have it.' CamNet responded.

'Thank You.' Young Allison typed.

* * *

Savannah was a little surprised when she received the message.

"Savannah, this is a secure line to my bunker." Young Allison said. "I am sorry to bother you. Only you can hear me. Just listen. With Sheila there now, Cameron may become more reckless. I know you already know this. I felt I needed to say something. I want both of you protected. Please be careful, for - both of you, and John too. Good luck."

Savannah smiled to herself. She was a little worried about what Young Allison implied. She wondered if there was something they were missing.


	850. All Of It - Everywhere

Chapter 850

** All Of It - Everywhere **

* * *

John returned to the mini Command Center after his encounter with Cammy. She was really pushing hard on him. Speaking of hard, he was now too after seeing Cammy naked. What if he did knock off a 'quickie'? What was the big deal? Cammy was 'a Cameron', right? It would only take a few minutes. Maybe he could send John Henry down to get something. As far as he knew Cam or Cammy may have already fooled him into thinking they were Cameron, the REAL Cameron, and been with him. If that was the case, what would it hurt to do it again? The thought of getting some 'strange' was making John very excited. Cammy being there naked was only fueling it.

John could hear Dan and John Henry conversing as he approached.

"We are following the black car." Dan said. "John Henry can track us, to know where they are at."

John stopped daydreaming. He wondered how much of the conversation he missed. He needed to get his head back in the game. He was very aware the little head was trying to control the big head.

"Keep us posted." John said. "Try to get a tracker on that car."

"They have pulled into a casino parking lot." Dan said.

"They are going to switch vehicles." John Henry said.

"Did they 'make' you?" John asked.

"I don't think so." Dan said. "Frank stayed two blocks behind them the entire time."

"I am coming to take over." Cameron said over her com.

John didn't like the sudden change in plans Cameron was doing. It seemed a further way to endanger Savannah.

"I thought you were following the Grays." John said.

"The plan changed." Cameron said.

* * *

Cameron, Savannah and Sheila were on the way back to Cameron's SUV. They'd checked the area the Grays changed the boxcar information at. There were no additional clues there.

Cameron did not like the unknown. The black car was an unknown. The people in it were unknown. What they were doing was unknown.

"You heard the conversation." Cameron said. "We are going after them."

"John asked us about the Grays, they will lead us to somewhere." Sheila said. "It seems he wanted us to stay with them."

"Gail and Ally can deal with it." Cameron said.

Savannah did not like leaving Gail and Ally understaffed and on the hook. It was not something she wanted to force Cameron to reconsider. She'd made her point. It was time to plan the next step.

"If they actually enter a casino, I think they will watch for a tail." Savannah said. "If we follow them in, we should act independently, for better coverage."

Facing the unknown, Cameron did not like that idea. It left Savannah too exposed. Maybe one of the occupants in the black car was Metal. If that was the case, he may know of Savannah Weaver in the future. He could identify Savannah and target her. Now Cameron could see she was letting her 'imagination' run away. It was too risky for Savannah - period.

"No." Cameron said. "I don't want you alone, Savannah."

"Three separate single females will not seem like a threat to them, even if we are noticed." Savannah said. "There will be hundreds of others around."

"No." Cameron said.

"Cameron, I will be fine." Savannah said. "I can do this. There is some risk in every operation. You and Sheila will be close by."

"I want Dan with you." Cameron said. "Frank will remain in the SUV to give chase, if we identify a new vehicle."

Savannah didn't want to push Cameron. She knew Dan would stay far enough away if she asked him to give her some space. She just didn't think anyone would risk an incident in a public place like a casino that was loaded with security cameras.

"They have exited their vehicle." Dan said.

"Dan, follow them on foot." Cameron said. "Savannah will join you. Sheila and I will enter separately. We have all viewed the photos you took. We have visual files on who to look for."

Cameron pulled up to the front of the casino.

The two 'unknowns' entered the casino from a parking structure in the rear. Dan was not far behind them.

"The marks are entering the casino from the rear entrance." Dan said.

"Sheila, stay with Savannah until she links up with Dan." Cameron said. "I need to park the SUV."

"You got it, love." Sheila said. "Time for the world to see what a Hot female looks like."

"Savannah will not try to steal the spotlight from you." Cameron said.

Sheila was not sure if that was an insult or not. It was time to play it up a little.

Sheila moved just right and exposed a breast for Savannah to see, the nipple ring was very shiny.

"Would you center that for me?" Sheila asked.

Savannah smiled; she reached out and gently centered the ring for Sheila.

"That may best be saved for a later occasion." Savannah said. "We might need a distraction or diversion later in the operation. I don't think using that option at the beginning of an operation is the right time."

Sheila and Savannah exited the SUV and headed in the casino front entrance.

Cameron drove away to park. She needed to hurry and get in the casino as soon as possible. She now thought should have made Sheila park the SUV and she should have gone in with Savannah.

* * *

John was worried about Savannah being on her own as well.

"Will Savannah get stopped for being under the gambling age?" John asked.

"She has the VIP 'All Access' pass that Cameron created for her. It shows she is gambling and drinking approved." John Henry said. "It will give her access to any casino or hotel and any private parts of them. It also identifies her as a 'High Roller'."

"I know Cameron has one too." John said. "Does Sheila have one also?"

"I have created those for Gail, Ally and Sheila." John Henry said. "They do not have them in their possession yet."

"Can you forward it to the casino they are in?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "It is done. All Sheila needs to do is pick it up."

"I wish we could have some more monitors set up." John said. "Since you can tie into all the security feeds we can see everything, just not all at once."

"We would have retained more control, if we'd remained at the Resistance Base Command Center." John Henry said.

"Don't you start too." John said.

The whirlpool noise from the bathroom area stopped.

Cammy appeared dripping wet in the doorway holding a towel in her hand. She came over and stood behind John.

"You're dripping." John said, as some water drops landed on him.

"Can you dry my back for me?" Cammy asked.

"I can." John Henry said, as he started to stand.

Cammy flashed him an angry look, her eyes glowed red for half a second.

John Henry sat back down and resumed working at his two laptops.

Cammy turned her back to John and handed him the towel.

John took the towel and looked at John Henry, who did not look back at John in return. He was staying out of - this.

John stood and quickly dried Cammy's back.

She turned around and faced him.

"Now the front." Cammy said. "ALL of it - everywhere…."

John quickly toweled Cammy off.

"There, you're dry." John said.

"You missed a spot." Cammy said.

John started to wonder if Cammy and Cameron hadn't switched places at some point. He didn't see how. Cammy was with him the whole time. Cameron was with Savannah the whole time. This seemed like something Cameron would - pull.

John thought since it was 'apparent' that Cameron and Savannah – shared, that Cammy wanted to do so as well with him. It really was a simple swap if one thought about it. John kept telling himself it was 'no big deal'. Cameron always told him there were 'others available'.

Since Cammy was a clone of Cameron anyway. If he did it with her, it would still be like doing it with Cameron. John was slowly trying to convince himself that this was OK to do. They were in Vegas and whatever happened there, stayed there – right? Cameron said it herself. That was her giving him the 'green light' to get some extra trim.

Cammy led John into the bathroom.

"Sure." John said. "Why not?"

John was getting caught up in the moment. He was sure Cameron and Savannah shared, and probably this wasn't the first time. It didn't bother him. He wanted to share with Savannah too. Now it could be with Cammy for a little 'horizontal refreshment'.

Cammy smiled and readjusted her position. She created a wider space between her legs. It was very clear what the invitation was that she was sending him.

"Everywhere…." Cammy said again.

* * *

Gail and Ally followed the Grays. They did not seem to have a worry in the world. Whatever they were doing was routine for them now and they'd become careless.

"Don't get too close." Ally said. "We have the tracker on them."

"I don't want to lose them." Gail said.

Ally indicated to Gail that they cut their com link for now. She wanted to say some things and not have them come back as problems for her.

"You're upset Sheila got to go with Savannah." Ally said.

"I can't help it." Gail said. "I care about her so much."

"What about Jesse?" Ally asked.

Gail felt that Jesse wanted more than she could provide. Their relationship was mostly sex based. There was an emotional component to it. Duplicate Jesse in River's future was always there between them.

"I don't know." Gail said. "She wants more than I have to offer."

Ally wasn't sure where THAT was going. Maybe this was her opportunity to get to see Jesse more often. The 'Allison' in her was all for that. Jesse was good in bed and made things - happen.

"I can spend more time with her." Ally said.

"Cam spends time with Jesse." Gail said. "I have been with Vanna – a lot."

It was clear to everyone including Vanna, why Gail wanted to be with her so often. Vanna was – Savannah Weaver. She just wasn't – 'Savannah'.

"Vanna is not Savannah, even if she – was." Ally said.

"I enjoy her company." Gail said. "I am touching 'Savannah' when I touch her. It is how Savannah will be when she is a little older."

Gail knew every inch of Vanna's body down to the last freckle. She knew what every kiss was like and how Vanna – tasted, everywhere on her body.

"If Cameron does not get her killed first." Ally said.

That comment upset Gail. She became defensive.

"WATCH IT." Gail warned. "DON'T go there."

"Sorry." Ally said. "Mellow out."

"I'm sorry." Gail said. "I love Savannah."

Ally needed to ask the question everyone wanted to know.

"What happened at the old helicopter base?" Ally asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gail said. "You have studied the reports from both Savannah and me. I know EVERYONE has looked at them. THAT is what happened."

"OK." Ally said.

They all knew the report was accurate in what it – said. They all knew there was more to the story than was reported.

Ally was not looking for a fight. She leaned over and gave Gail a kiss on the cheek.

"I am always around…." Ally said. "I can be myself, or anyone else who looks like me, that you want me to be."

"I know." Gail said. "You always do. I find who YOU are appealing anyway."

"Thanks." Ally said. "I think I have played Cameron and Allison for everyone – many times."

"I know." Gail said. "I can only play – myself. I don't have a 'Neural Interface' program like the rest of you, a complete one anyway.

"Holly doesn't either." Ally said.

"She was given a limited one, before we were sent back." Gail said. "I only received some fragments. I don't even know who I am patterned after."

There was no doubt who Ally was patterned after.

"The Grays are turning into the row of buildings up ahead." Ally said. "We need to turn our coms back on. This may go hot soon."

"OK." Gail said. "Time to go - live."

"So some Grays can go – dead." Ally said.


	851. You Can Have It

Chapter 851

** You Can Have It **

* * *

Savannah and Sheila entered the casino. The reactions of both of them were totally different.

Sheila saw an opportunity to show off. It was her way to prove she was better than everyone else in there. She was aware the odds favored the house. She liked to change that. Soon after she started playing she was the one in charge and the dealers were the ones trying to figure out ways to still cheat her, they never worked. That caused some of the trouble in the past, when she been here before. It was when Las Vegas was a real 'in the middle of nowhere' town. She also faced animosity because of her 'sheath appearance' in the past and the fact she was – female. She relished proving her superiority, while flaunting 'race' and 'gender'.

It was the first time Savannah was ever actually in a real casino. It was very different from the solitude and serenity of her room at either base. The lights and noises were mind boggling. The smell, not so much so.

Savannah looked on as hundreds of people were gambling their money away. She knew some of them were gambling their 'lives' away. She wondered if they ever thought about how the casino is able to afford all the luxury and splendor that surrounded them. It was by TAKING their money. All the opulence did not derive from people winning more than they lost. She really wondered how they could be so ignorant.

Savannah looked around in disgust. How many of these people would become Scavengers or Grays if Skynet ever took over? She did not think there was any way to reach these people. There was no 'free ride'. Everything has a price to pay at some point, everything. These people were all chasing a fantasy that did not exist.

It made Savannah think of the two futures she'd visited, and lived in for almost two years. She looked around at the people. They really didn't have a clue what was coming. They were all so caught up in the moment, dreaming of the 'big win'. The 'big win' in the future, was to survive the night.

Sheila noted right away that Savannah did not like what she was looking at. It wasn't the grandeur of the casino either. It was the people inside that disgusted Savannah. It made her feel bad because these were 'good people' compared to the crowd Jesse fell in with, in her future.

John Henry communicated with Sheila to pick up her VIP 'All Access' Pass at the 'special services' desk. Savannah hung back a little way, as Sheila conducted her business. Savannah wondered if anyone would approach her about 'looking' under the gambling age. She fingered her VIP Pass, just in case.

Savannah began to wonder if any of these people would try and hit on her. She thought they were so lost in the false hope of hitting a jackpot, that they were oblivious to everything else but their alcohol and tobacco products. She was sure when those things ran out; their animal instincts would take over, especially in their inebriated condition.

Sheila returned to Savannah with her VIP Pass, and gave her ten thousand dollars.

"Complements of the illegal sex trafficking trade." Sheila said. "We are listed as 'High Rollers'."

"Thanks. How much did you keep?" Savannah asked.

Sheila showed her a single one hundred dollar bill.

"That's it?" Savannah asked.

"If we stay here an hour, I will have it up to a hundred thousand dollars." Sheila said. "John Henry and CamNet will help you with anything electronic."

Sheila looked around and found a quarter between two slot machines. She gave it to Savannah who put it in an electronic slot machine and pushed a button. The three rows of numbers and symbols 'spun around' and the machine started flashing lights and ringing bells when it stopped 'spinning' inside. It was the maximum amount payable by the machine.

"See what I mean." Sheila said. "I will make my money on card games. I will know what every card is, in a few rounds. After that, the game is mine."

"Maybe we better cool it and look for the two unknown men Dan is trailing." Savannah said.

Savannah started to walk away from the slot machine.

"You forgot your winnings." Sheila said.

"You can have it." Savannah said. "It is filthy lucre, even if it was won fairly. It represents peoples lives ruined and their futures destroyed. It symbolizes destituteness, not wealth. If I need to use this money you gave me as part of this operation, I will. Most of the people who are in here, who survive, will probably end up as Scavengers after Judgment Day. There is no easy money or free ride."

Sheila knew those were the true feelings of the 'Chosen One'. She also knew Savannah would donate the money that was left over to a battered woman's shelter, or the children's hospital. Everyone was aware Savannah and Cameron tried to help those who faced doom, not of their own accord.

"The two men are moving into the central part of the casino." Dan reported. "They seem to be headed somewhere specific. If they see me again, they may make me as a tail. I need to fall back."

"I see them." Sheila said, she quickly pointed them out to Savannah. "We are on them."

"Sheila, you try to stay in front of them and I will try to stay behind them." Savannah said. "Dan will be in back of me, and Cameron will be in soon. Let's move."

Savannah was cautious, but she was not fearful. That may come later, but right now it was only caution she felt. She took one more look around her and saw the 'living dead' gambling away the parts of them that still lived. The sad part was, that these people were all here by choice. They were addicted to failure, the same as any substance offered those who used it. None of them could see it.

* * *

Young Allison watched the security feeds coming in from the casino. Unlike John and John Henry, with only two laptops, Anna and her were able to see everything. CamNet and John Henry's server provided them with the best views of everything that was relevant to their endeavor. There seemed to be quite a lot.

CamNet made sure Young Allison heard what Savannah said about gambling and the casinos.

"Where is Cameron at?" Young Allison asked. "She stopped showing on the teams location map."

"She is inside of a parking structure." Anna said. "Her signal is not getting through the layers of concrete."

CamNet noted Young Allison's concern and addressed it. A video feed of Cameron hurrying through parked cars showed up on a monitor.

Young Allison was looking at the satellite map. It displayed what everything was as well.

"There is some kind of an elevated tram or monorail that connects several of the casinos." Young Allison said. "It is the easiest and fastest way for someone to move to, or from, each of those casinos. That is what I would use to change locations quickly."

"You think the two men are headed for that, to move to a different casino?" Anna asked.

"That is what I would do." Young Allison said. "I would have another vehicle at each of the different casinos, and switch to, or from them, easily that way. They will be intermingling with thousands of people along the way as they go."

"I will ask CamNet to send out the advisory." Anna said.

"Thanks, I want to observe Cameron and Savannah with every camera that they will pass." Young Allison said. "I don't like the way these places - look."

"You have everything." Anna said.

"We need to worry about Gail and Ally as well." Young Allison said. "Their operation is changing."

Young Allison looked at the security cameras and came to much the same conclusion that Savannah did. CamNet noted her disgust and played the short exchange between Savannah and Sheila about it.

It made Young Allison simile to know that Savannah and her thought the same about so many things. It never occurred to her that these thoughts may have been reinforced in her sleep.

* * *

Gail and Ally followed the Grays from the rail yard. They ended up at a row of small industrial looking buildings.

"This is a real seedy part of town." Ally said. "It looks like the area where nothing good happens."

"Since they are Grays, nothing good will happen anyway." Gail said. "I want to terminate them. They pose a threat to Savannah, and everyone one else too."

"Let's see what they do." Ally said. "If we put a long term team on them, we might be able to identify ALL the boxcars or containers, as they are cycled through this town."

"We need to know what their strength is, and if there is Metal here." Gail said. "If there is Metal, we need to bring it down."

"We will let John or Cameron decide about that." Ally said. "That is above our pay grade."

Gail tilted her head slightly.

"We don't get paid." Gail said. "We serve the Resistance to defeat Skynet."

"It is just an expression." Ally said. "If we need any money, we still have about two million dollars in cash with us."

"They are turning to go inside a building." Gail said. "The door must be automatic."

"Let's hope so." Ally said. "John Henry can send the code again to open the door for us, or another team to enter the building that way."

"You take over the SUV." Gail said. "I am headed around to the back for a closer look on foot."

"That sounds like a plan." John Henry said, as he came across their coms. "Use caution and do not engage at this time."

"Affirmative." Gail said, as she exited the SUV.

Ally slid over into the driver's seat. She could see that Gail was still steamed and was more likely to act on her own to eliminate the threat the Grays presented. She now thought that maybe Gail should have remained here and she should have gone instead.

* * *

John dried Cammy off.

"You missed a few spots…." Cammy said.

John knew Cammy was really pushing it. He tried to check himself a little bit. It didn't do much to help.

"I'll leave those for you." John said.

John handed Cammy the towel. She tossed it in the corner where Savannah and Cameron's towels were thrown.

Cammy stood naked before John.

Cammy looked at the entrance to the bedroom.

John looked over and saw the bed was neatly arranged now, but still open. It was calling him….

"We both want it." Cammy said.

"There are a lot of things we want." John said.

"I get all mine." Cammy said.

"It's never over until you – win?" John asked.

"You got it." Cammy said.

John looked at the bed across the way.

"Well?" Cammy asked.

"You want me to carry you across the 'threshold' and – make you a woman?" John asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "But I am carrying you. I'm not 'old fashioned'. I take what I want."

In a quick motion Cammy scooped John up in her arms and headed for the bedroom.

John was surprised. Was this Cameron, or was it Cammy? What if it was neither?

Cameron said her program was her. Her clones all shared a copy of her program. The clones were all the same on the outside and the inside….

John was sure Cameron was with Savannah earlier. He was a little upset it wasn't Savannah with him. Cammy or Cameron now, would serve him just fine. John eyes were glued to Cammy's breasts as she carried him. By the tension in his pants, he knew he was ready. He'd always wondered if the clones were totally identical in every detail. He was about to find out.

"Why not?" John asked.

Cammy smiled at John. She looked just like Cameron. John still wasn't sure. He was caught up in the moment. It reminded him of when he was in the truck with Riley. John thought he should feel guilty, but he didn't.

John was along for the ride. This was Las Vegas and it looked like he just hit the jackpot. It was time to collect his winnings. John glanced down at his bulging pants as Cammy carried him.


	852. Full Attention

Chapter 852

** Full Attention **

* * *

Savannah was behind the two men. They seemed to have a specific destination. She received word from John Henry that the men may be headed for the elevated tramway that connected a string of casinos along the 'Strip'.

She did not see them look at her or in her direction. She felt secure from the position she was trailing them from. She was aware that Dan was behind her somewhere.

* * *

Sheila received word too late to stay in front of the men, as they turned the opposite direction to catch the tram. She turned back to follow them. Savannah passed by up ahead, in front of her now, off to the side. Dan was not far behind her. She spied Cameron, as she hurried in the distance.

* * *

Cameron was headed in from the parking garage entrance. She received word the men were most likely headed for the tram. Cameron entered the back of the casino area. She hoped to spot the rest of her team. She saw Dan up ahead. Savannah and Sheila must be in front of him. Cameron increase her fast walking speed. She did not want to run inside the casino. She was afraid it would attract too much attention.

* * *

Gail was alongside the row of buildings; she looked around and headed for the back alley. When she reached it, she paused and looked in the back, down the alley's length in both directions.

She decided to move up to the back of the building the Grays entered. She wanted to see what she could observe or hear. There was some slight metal clanging noise, as a cat ran from a pile of trash at full speed, it climbed and jumped a wall to get away from her. The trail of urine it left behind, showed the terror it felt.

She moved up behind the dumpster to observe the building. It was quiet. She looked in the dumpster and there was a multitude of fast food wrappers and empty pizza boxes inside of it. She was about to move closer when she saw something in the dumpster that that made her angry. There was ripped bra. She saw there were some small spots of dried blood on it.

Gail knew that could mean there was a Gray female, or female Metal involved. It most likely meant there was a female captive, that the Grays kidnapped for their pleasure. They'd encountered this before at several locations where they dealt with Grays. The Grays took what they wanted. They were no better than Scavengers.

Gail moved up to the back of the building. She wanted to check better, to hear or see anything. She shut her com off as she approached. If there was Metal inside, she did not want them to hear her com.

* * *

John was in Cammy's arms as she carried him. He stared at her breasts, they were right in front of him.

Cammy carried John to the bed and set him down on it. She reached out to help him undress. She was already naked from her bubble bath, in the heart shaped sunken tub.

John was aware he was getting caught up in the moment. The same thing happened the night he spent with Riley in the truck. The difference there was, he loved Riley, to the point of rubbing it in Cameron's face. He didn't feel the same love for Cammy as he did for Cameron and Savannah. His body WANTED this, even if his heart was not in it. This was a physical act, unlike what he'd shared with Riley.

Cammy removed his shirt and started on his pants. She moved rapidly as if she was afraid he would get away before she could have him.

"I can feel you're ready." Cammy said excitedly, as she felt John's arousal. "That is going to be inside of me. I can't wait. It will be my first time."

Hearing that again, made John want this even more. He did not think he was Cameron's first, but that Future John was. Cameron claimed there were no files regarding that. If it happened, it happened in the future and how do you check on that?

Cammy pulled John's pants down and was greeted with a visual of him, at 'full attention'.

John's pants jammed at his feet. Cammy forgot to remove his shoes. She quickly yanked them off without untying them. They came off with his pants in one swift motion, his underwear followed them, to the pile on the floor.

John was now naked and – ready.

Cammy pushed him gently onto his back in a lying position. He tried to get up. Cammy used a little more pressure to push John back down. She did not want him to get away. This was happening. It was what they both wanted, right this second.

"I'll drive." Cammy said.

She pushed John back down, as she climbed up on the bed, ready to mount him. She swung one leg on each side of him and started to lower herself….

John watched with excitement. There was no foreplay; he was headed - straight for the gold.

Cammy was filled with anticipation. Cameron previously blocked all her sexual contact with John from her, Cam and Camille. She always thought Savannah would be John's first unspoiled female, now it looked as if she was going to be. She looked down to make sure she was lined up. She was aware this was going to be interesting and exciting for her.

She briefly reflected she'd been this close to having sex with John once before. They were in total darkness and she was pretending to be Savannah. She pushed that thought out of her mind. That was wrong to have done that under the guise of someone else. This was her now and John knew it was her. The room was well let and they could clearly see each other. There were plenty of mirrors all around them, so nothing could be missed.

She couldn't wait for Cameron to find out what they'd done in the same bed Cameron and Savannah used.

Neither John nor Cammy knew that nothing actually happened between Cameron and Savannah. They both still believed that it did.

* * *

The two unknown men went up an escalator. Savannah hurried to be behind them. The two men looked around only briefly. She saw they were about to turn around. They looked behind them and around the room. Savannah looked down when they looked back. She did not want them to see her face. She wanted to close the distance up some on them in case the tram came. She knew she needed to be on it with them or the team would lose them. She was the only Resistance member this close to them. She saw the tram arrive and passengers started to exit from it.

* * *

Dan hung back and moved next to the escalator. He didn't want the two men to spot him again; they were about to turn around to look. There was an elevator for patrons with disabilities. Dan pushed the button and entered the elevator. A woman with a wheel chair approached. Dan pushed the button to go 'Up'. The doors started to close as the woman looked at Dan from outside the closing doors.

* * *

Savannah went up the escalator, there was a massive group descending on the other side of her, going down. They just exited the tram that pulled into the station.

There was a tram sitting at the platform. It came into Savannah's view as she continued to ascend on the escalator. There were still groups of people moving away from the open tram doors. There were other people already on board, apparently riding to or from the other casinos.

Savannah glanced back and Dan was no longer there. She looked off to the side and saw Sheila hurrying to reach the escalator. The mass of people descending caused a bottleneck. Sheila started to push her way through the crowd.

She saw Cameron was now almost at a run. Cameron saw the bottleneck at the base of the main escalator and headed for the second escalator at the far end of the tram. Cameron started to run.

Savannah was now on the platform. The two men moved to a less crowded tram car and entered. Savannah stood on the loading platform and moved down one car from them and stood right up against the side of the tram, so they would not spot her. She waited for Sheila, Dan or Cameron to join her. All three of them were out of her view.

There was a series of 'beeps' and the lights over the tram door she was near, started to flash. Savannah was aware this was a risk. She needed to stay with the men. If they lost them now, they were gone. Savannah entered the tram car. It looked like no one else from the team was going to make it in time. The tram doors started to close.

Savannah was alone.

* * *

Ally watched the front of the building that the Grays entered. She would rather have done what Gail was doing, instead of just sitting there. Ally thought Cameron should have allowed Sheila to return to them. It was risky for Gail to be off on her own.

She did not want to sit there and not do anything. She decided she was going to go and check out what she could spot from the front. If she was closer she could hear what was happening inside. She put her hand on the door handle and looked back to make sure there were no cars approaching before she opened the door.

Ally spotted what looked like trouble approaching; she slunk down in her seat as she spied a slow moving box truck approach. She was not sure what it was up to. It seemed to be searching for an address. Ally wondered if it was headed to where the Grays went or if this was a 'hit' on their location. This may be tied in to the two unknown men in the black car that surveilled the other location where these Grays were earlier.

"Gail, be on the alert. I have a slow moving box truck approaching my position." Ally said. "It may be a hit or reinforcements. I don't know."

Gail did not respond. Ally figured maybe she was in too close to the building to chance it, in case there was any Metal inside.

She soon began to wonder, what if Gail was down? If Gail was down this might be an attack on her. The Grays may have spotted the tail and now Gail and her were being set up.

"John Henry, we might have a problem developing." Ally said, as she sent out a warning. "I think we are in an ambush and about to be hit. I have lost contact with Gail. She may already be down. I may be next. Here they come."

* * *

A passerby near the elevator saw the woman in the wheelchair approach the elevator, they reached out and stuck their hand in the elevator door as it was about to close. This caused the doors to open back up. Dan moved off to the side as the wheelchair bound woman entered. She glared at him but did not say anything. Dan looked straight ahead and said nothing as well. He pushed the 'Up' button again. The doors closed, there was a slight jolt and the elevator started to go up. He heard the 'beeping' noise coming from the platform. He thought that meant the tram that was there in the station was about to leave. It did not appear he would be up to the platform in time.

* * *

Cameron ran up the other escalator. She bumped into people along the way. People said things to her and cussed at her. Cameron was almost at the top of the escalator when the 'beeping' started. She saw the lights flash above the doors. Cameron saw Savannah look around and enter a tram car, as she cleared the top of the escalator. She watched in horror as the tram doors started to close. Cameron glanced over, she glimpsed Sheila still pushing her way up the other escalator. Dan was no where to be seen, she last saw him near the elevator.

Cameron could hear the angry people behind her. She did not see how she could get to Savannah in time. Savannah was going to be facing the unknown men - alone.


	853. Fraction Of A Second

Chapter 853

** Fraction Of A Second **

* * *

Cammy was just about to slide down on top and around - John. It was something she really, REALLY, wanted to do. Cameron blocked her intimate files with John from her, as well as from Cam and Camille. She desperately wanted to make her own files. She'd been this close to John once before. Their private parts were just a fraction of an inch away. Now it was going to happen.

She was not sure if she was more excited about having sex with John or doing this to 'get back' at Cameron. She decided it was both.

A rude 'moment' breaking interruption occurred.

"John, we have a big problem." John Henry called out loudly. "It's involving Savannah. She is in real danger."

Cammy and John eyes were locked.

John tried to get up.

Cammy wanted this…. She tried to reach for – John, to guide him into her. She at least wanted THAT experience, for the first time. She wanted to feel him inside her. They could - finish up later. The ice would be broken and it would make the next time easier for both of them. Cammy was aware that once someone started to do something, every 'next time' was easier and easier.

"Savannah is alone with the two unknown men." John Henry called out loudly. "Nobody else is near her to help. She is engaging them on her own."

"Cammy – STOP!" John said forcefully. "We need to see about Savannah – OUR Savannah. She is in danger."

Cammy stopped groping for – him, and hopped off of John, so he could get up. Cammy hurried out into the main room to see what was happening with Savannah. She felt this was all Cameron's fault. Everything that happened all went back to Cameron. She wanted so much to look Cameron in the face and tell that Bitch she was full of John's seed. She would even let her check to prove it to her. That is what Cameron deserved for taking Savannah from her.

John looked around for his undershorts. He slid them on without looking, as he entered the main room where John Henry was at.

"What happened?" Cammy asked, as she headed towards John Henry. "Has Savannah been injured? What has Cameron allowed to happen now?"

John Henry looked at her naked form as she approached. He could see the elegance and beauty of Cammy as she strode over towards him. He noted John struggling to put his underwear on, as he exited the bedroom.

John Henry looked at both of them. He was unsure if they'd actually – mated. It sure sounded like it started to happen anyway.

Cammy glared at John now. She was painfully aware that protecting him, kept her from protecting Savannah. Now on top of everything, she was cheated out of her first sexual experience with a male – AGAIN. Everything was a 'strike out' today.

"Where is Savannah at?" Cammy asked. "I should have been with her. I am going to go to her. If John wasn't here, I would be with her now. This would not have happened and Savannah would not be in danger."

John didn't say anything about what Cammy just said. John knew if he wasn't here, a lot of things wouldn't have happened - or almost happened….

John was afraid now that Savannah was in danger because of him being here. He wanted to be with Cammy, but if something happened to Savannah when he was, it would have made him feel bad. There was little they could do to assist her at this point anyway.

"Savannah just entered the elevated tram, to head to another casino." John Henry said. "All of our Metal with her, are tied up with crowds. They were unable to reach her. She needed to act so we didn't lose them. She acted."

They still didn't know who those two men were and now Savannah would be forced to track them by herself.

Savannah was all alone. They all watched as the doors started to close….

"Damn." John said.

Cammy was more determined than ever to be with John now to 'punish' Cameron for this.

* * *

Ally watched as the box truck slowly approached her position. It was moving even slower now. Ally leaned the driver's seat all the way back, and tried to remain out of sight as the truck slowly passed by. If the passenger looked down as they passed, he would be able to spot her or at least raise enough suspicion that something was off. They may come back to investigate.

When she saw the truck was past her, she peaked over the dashboard at it. It stopped in front of the building that the Gray's SUV entered earlier.

Someone inside the truck looked back at her SUV. She ducked back down out of sight. She wasn't sure if she'd been spotted or not. She was afraid they were able to get two chances to see that she was there now. This did not look good. Ally quickly checked her weapons. She tried unsuccessfully to reach Gail again.

* * *

Gail wondered about this whole operation. Everything related to it was full of unknowns. The discarded female undergarment still troubled her. So far she hadn't heard a female either with the Grays or in distress.

Gail was in the back between the dumpster and the building; she was listening at the back door. There was also a large roll up door on the backside of the building that seemed to line up with the one in the front.

She listened to the men inside speak to each other.

"We did what we were supposed to do." One Gray said. "We checked the boxcars and changed the reporting marks. We changed the computer before we did that, so those boxcar's previous reporting marks show them in New Mexico now."

"What about the others?" The other Gray asked. "Sam or Pat hasn't used their satellite phone in hours to call us."

"Who knows? I don't." One Gray said. "The train was only an hour late arriving here. They panicked over nothing and went to check on why it stopped a couple of times. There were probably cattle on the tracks or something. They were just supposed to follow it on the closest paved roads to it. They didn't have to go 'four wheeling'. They should have stayed on the paved road and waited for it. They probably wrecked the truck, or rolled it down into a canyon."

"We still need to find out what happened to them." The other Gray said. "What if it was us that went missing?"

"We would have stayed on the paved roads." One Gray said. "That means we wouldn't be missing in the first place."

There was the sound of a phone ringing.

The other Gray was giving directions to someone over a phone. They were describing what the building looked like.

"It sounds like you are already here. I'll open the big door for you and you can drive right in." The other Gray said, as he finished the conversation.

"What a dope." One Gray said. "We gave them the address."

"Some need more help than others." The other Gray said. "Let me push the button to open the door."

Gail heard no mention of a female, or any other people making sounds, other than the two Grays that they'd followed.

Gail needed to be careful. If anyone opened the big door in the back, or came out the back door, there were very limited hiding places available to her.

* * *

Cameron moved frantically to try and get to Savannah.

Cameron was at the top of the escalator, shoving people out of the way. A 'beeping' tone sounded, as the doors on the tram started to close. Cameron made a final lunge for the closing door; she managed to get her hand between the tram doors, as they tried to close.

The door she was able to jam her hand in, was able to trip the door safety. The door on that car opened back up. The people in the tram car looked at her as she got to her feet and slipped inside. Cameron quickly entered, as the angry people behind her at the escalator were shouting obscenities at her. The tram door closed behind her.

The tram started with a slight jolt.

The angry people on the loading platform flipped her off and shook their fists at her as the tram picked up speed. It left the station behind.

* * *

Ally saw the large roll up door in the front open. The waiting box truck drove inside and the door closed.

"A box truck entered the building." Ally said. "It looked loaded by the way it was riding."

"Can you see Gail?" John Henry asked. "She has her com off."

"She is probably at the back door." Ally said. "Wait, I see one of the Grays out in front now. They are looking in my direction."

Ally was sure that she'd been 'made'.

"Try not to engage them until we find out more." John Henry said. "I have another issue to deal with."

* * *

Savannah looked out the tram window as the door closed. She heard some commotion and saw Cameron make a lunge for the tram. The door on her car closed and remained closed. The tram started with a jolt a few seconds later.

The moving tram passed the spot where Savannah saw Cameron make her desperate lunge. Cameron was not there, only several angry looking people. They were yelling and shaking their fists at the departing tram. That was good; it meant that Cameron must have made it on board. The two men were in the tram car between them.

The tram continued along its elevated route toward the next casino.

* * *

Gail heard a roll up door on the street side open, and a truck pull inside the building. That was bad news. Now the number of Grays went up by one, if not more.

Gail decided she would listen for a few more minutes, then rejoin Ally. She needed to determine the Grays new strength.

* * *

Sheila made it to the top of the escalator, as the tram pulled away. She saw Dan emerge from the elevator off to the side, after a woman with a wheelchair exited.

There were several angry people on the loading platform, shaking their fists and yelling at the departing tram.

She saw Dan look at her, it was clear the tram already left. They joined up.

"We need to get to the next stop on foot." Sheila said.

The 'down' escalator was cleared of people now. They both headed down it and exited out the front door.

Frank said he would head out in the direction the tram was headed in the SUV.

There were two Terminators on foot and one in a vehicle trying to follow the tram. They needed to get to the next stop in case the men got off.

* * *

Cammy reviewed the laptop that showed what happened on the loading platform for the tram. She was very pleased that Cameron 'bulled' her way through the crowd and made it inside the tram before it departed.

"That was a close one." John said. "I did not want Savannah facing those men alone."

"I didn't either." Cammy said. "Savannah is very capable. She has killed Grays and terminated Metal on her own several times. We have all seen some of the video files. There were others as well. She is a survivor and skilled tactician. Savannah will not fail."

Cammy still believed that Savannah and Cameron were – together. She now started to wonder how Cameron and her would compare. They were physically identical. It would all come down to the emotional involvement. What if Cameron offered more to Savannah than she did?

John looked down at himself. He only wore his undershorts. He saw something that he wanted to either laugh or feel embarrassed about. Maybe he should do both. His undershorts were inside out. He was glad there were no 'skid marks' on them. He was also aware Cammy was still completely nude. He couldn't help but stare.

Cammy noticed John was checking her out.

"You don't need to stare, John." Cammy said. "THIS is all for you…."

Cammy ran her hands down her naked body and over her breasts. She widened her stance slightly. She wanted to increase the 'thigh gap' view.

"Maybe later." John said.

John was very aware that he'd been a fraction of a second away from 'having sex' with Cammy. He would rather 'make love' to Savannah…. Cameron would work too - for either one.


	854. Two Flanking

Chapter 854

** Two Flanking **

* * *

Cameron looked back down the length of the tram car. She could not pass from one car to the next. Even if she could, she would need to pass by the two men to get to Savannah. Since no one else was moving around, it would make her stand out and be noticed. She already knew what they looked like, so tracking them would be easier.

She assessed the threat level of everyone else in the tram car with her. None posed any threat. The only threat was the two unknown men.

The tram moved along at a slow but steady pace. They passed over several streets as they neared the next casino. Cameron would wait and see if the men exited. She wondered if they would wait to the last second and trip the door safety as she did to get on, or simply walk out with the crowd.

On one of the turns the tram made, Cameron tried to look back and down in the direction the tram came from. She could see Sheila and Dan hurrying in the distance behind them on the street. They would not arrive at the next casino before the tram did. They would not be able to board, but they might be able to intercept one or both of men if they exited.

The tram slowed slightly as it neared the next casino station stop.

Cameron did not know what to expect, but she was sure there was going to be a 'fast one' attempted.

* * *

Savannah was glad Cameron was on board, but she was going to track the men, with or without any Metal support. Her Taser and Glock were ready for anything. She figured if the two men were paying attention they might have noticed Cameron's last second antics. If what they were doing was routine to them, they may be sitting in the tram car, oblivious to anything. This could be just a 'hassle' they went through for nothing every time when they did this.

It was when something important became routine that people made mistakes. The best they could hope for at this point was for the men to be careless. So far they'd seemed overly cautious.

* * *

John Henry sent Cameron and Savannah instructions. John decided if the men split up, that Savannah would take the first man to get off. Dan and Sheila hurried after the tram on the street level. They would be able to link up with Savannah very soon, if she exited. Frank tried to bring the SUV up as well. He should be able to pick up Cameron or Savannah if one of the men went into a different vehicle somewhere along the way. As long as they saw what it was, he would be able to track them with help from John Henry.

* * *

The tram slowed dramatically as it approached the next stop. The tram pulled into the next casino station and stopped. The doors opened.

Savannah waited in her tram car to see what happened.

Cameron waited in her tram car to see what happened

* * *

"One of the Grays is looking at my SUV." Ally said. "They may have spotted me as they passed by so slowly. I may have to take them down if they approach me. I am not going to let them get close to me."

"Are they approaching?" John asked. "Is even one of them headed toward you?"

"Not yet." Ally said. "I am parked down the street about five buildings. The trouble is, there are no other cars near me. Everything around here looks out of business or abandoned. If anyone thinks about it, I stand out like a sore thumb. We were not expecting a second vehicle to arrive. I was parked so I could head between two buildings if we saw the automatic door start to go up again."

"Don't worry about that. Maybe you need to drive away for now." John said. "You can always acquire a new vehicle or return on foot. We need to worry about Gail too."

"Since Gail is still 'dark', she may be pinned down." Ally said. "I might drive past them, rather than turn around and run. I will try to look down the alley if I turn, when I pass."

"Sit tight for now." John said.

"If they get within two buildings of me, I am rolling." Ally said. "They may try to come out the back alley and try to get behind me."

Ally did not like where she was at right now. She looked and scanned in every direction, waiting for the unexpected. If another vehicle was spotted in either direction, she was going to bolt.

* * *

Gail was up against the rear door. She listened to the people inside. There were four of them now. One said he was going to check out a suspicious vehicle down the street. Gail knew that was Ally. There were no other vehicles around where they'd parked. That was bad news.

She heard one of the men suggest they send two men out the back, and try to come up from behind the suspicious vehicle. Gail decided she better move in the opposite direction that the men were going to take. She needed to warn Ally, and let John Henry known what was about to happen. It did not seem like any of the people talking inside were Metal. She was still unable to identify if a female was present.

Gail took off at a run from the back of the Gray's building. She was as far as the next building down, when she heard the rear door open. Gail ducked behind the dumpster two buildings down. She peeked between the dumpster and the wall as the men emerged into the alley.

One looked her way. Gail knew she would have to take him down if he came her way. There was no where to go without being spotted. She was next to a dumpster with a wall behind her.

Gail turned on her com and sent out the warning. She filled John Henry in on everything and he filled her in on Ally's observations. Cammy previously told John Henry not to mention anything about Savannah to Gail.

* * *

"This seems to be how it always goes down." John said.

"Yes." John Henry said.

"Ally and Gail can take care of themselves." Cammy said. "We need to make sure Savannah stays safe."

Cammy looked at John. He was still only wearing his underwear. She noted they were on inside out. She was going to tell him to see if he would turn them the correct way. She also wanted to see if he was still – ready, as he clandestinely looked at her naked form.

She was pleased she was naked. It did not bother her in the slightest. She actually liked how it seemed to make both John and John Henry nervous. Cammy was very satisfied with her appearance. She saw how other people or machines looked at Cameron. She thought that is how they looked at her too.

"Don't say it again." John said. "I already know you want to say it."

John was sure Cammy was going to comment on him being out in the field. He wanted to do his part and share the risk. Instead it seemed to siphon off everyone's help. It always took help away from Cameron, and Savannah by extension.

"You already know it too." Cammy said. "I understand your need to help. That is what you have troops for. It is more than you risking yourself needlessly, that always seems to happen. You know what I mean."

"I said I didn't want to go there." John said. "John Henry could do a better job hooked up to his server too."

Instead of an array of multiple screens to view, they were working with two laptops. The scope of things John could see was very limited.

"My server functions the same without me connected." John Henry said. "It is coordinating with CamNet as well."

Cammy felt Ally and Gail could take care of themselves. It was Savannah she was worried about.

"Let me stick with Savannah for now." Cammy said.

She took one of the laptops. She was still naked. She moved to where John and John Henry could view her easier by simply looking up a little, instead of turning their heads to steal a glance. She wanted to keep John - ready.

Right now she needed to worry about Savannah. There would be time to pay that Bitch - Cameron back later.

* * *

Savannah stood with some of the other people in her tram car when it stopped. She looked out the open door to see if either one of the two men were going to exit. As she watched, one man exited. There was something about the way he looked that bothered Savannah. It was her job to follow the first man off if they split up.

Savannah's first impulse was to exit her tram car and follow the other people out. The one man exited but was still near his car. Savannah waited. People started to board the tram cars now. The man still hung near his tram car. Savannah did not like what she saw. If he waited until the last second, he could still re-board the tram or head down the escalator to leave.

Anyone emulating his actions would be spotted.

This is the tactic she feared.

She was sure Cameron would force the door open and go after him. That would leave her with the second man who would be aware what happened. He could repeat the same tactic again at the next stop. This would force her to do the same thing to prevent her from losing him.

* * *

Cameron did not like it either. In the original plan, she was supposed to stay with the man who remained on the tram if they separated. She saw Savannah did not exit and was waiting. If the man left now, it would be obvious he was being followed. If Savannah or her got off, and then back on when he did, that would be obvious too.

"I am almost to the tram stop." Sheila said, as she came across their coms.

"The man with the brown hair may be exiting at this station." Cameron said quietly. "We can not follow him now if he does."

"We have it covered." Dan said, as he came across their coms.

"I am stuck in traffic." Frank said. "I will need to drive on the sidewalk to make up time."

"That is a negative on the sidewalk, Frank." John said.

"I am going to stay on the tram." Savannah said.

"I am too." Cameron said. "They may both get off here. If one of them sticks his foot in the door when it is closing…."

"They have us at a distinct disadvantage." Savannah said.

"For now they do." Cameron said.

Cameron now planned to terminate both of these men when the opportunity arose. Their actions irritated her greatly.

* * *

Ally received Gail's warning that two Grays were in the alley trying to flank her from the side or even the rear.

The Gray out in front was not moving much. He was trying to keep her attention, while his associates, got the jump on her.

"Gail, tell me more." Ally said. "I need to know what to expect from my side or from the rear."

* * *

Gail wanted to tell her more, but a third Gray was now in the back. He spoke with the other two and they headed off, to check on Ally. The third one started in her direction.

"I have two flanking Ally and one headed for me." Gail said. "I am going to take him down. He is going to spot me when he passes by me."

* * *

"That is a negative on the take down." John said. "If we take any of them down we blow the operation.

"Gail needs to protect herself." Cammy said. "If they are Grays, they know about Metal. We don't know if any of them has a Taser. If she has the advantage, she needs to take it."

John looked at Cammy. Her presence being there naked disrupted him.

"Gail, can you evade from him or hide?" John asked. "Maybe you can enter a building before he gets to you."

There was no response from Gail.

John, John Henry and Cammy all knew that was a bad sign. They still needed to deal with the other unfolding operation.

"Where is Frank at?" John asked. "We have not heard from him for awhile."

"He is stuck in traffic." John Henry said.

"I sure hope he does not start driving on the sidewalk to try and get to the next casino." John said.

It was all still touch and go for everyone out in the field on this one.


	855. Being Played

Chapter 855

** Being Played **

* * *

Young Allison was very unhappy at the way both operations were developing. It was clear that Cammy should reinforce Savannah and that John should not be there in the first place. CamNet kept the interaction between John and Cammy blocked from Young Allison. She was unaware of what almost transpired.

"If one of the men enters Savannah's tram car, she will be in danger." Young Allison said. "Cameron needs to go to her tram car."

"That may give them away." Anna said.

"I want another Terminator with Savannah – NOW." Young Allison said, as she faced the security monitor. "CamNet, hold the tram until Sheila gets there. Turn off the power to the tram. Turn off _all_ the power to Las Vegas if you have to. Do it – NOW."

Anna hoped that CamNet would not turn off the power to an entire city. She was aware that Young Allison said – NOW. Hopefully CamNet would use more discretion. She hoped CamNet already isolated the tram's power source.

It was clear to Anna that Young Allison's idea was a good one for getting more help to Savannah and Cameron without raising more suspicion. If the tram cars weren't moving because the power was out, it would not seem strange if others approached the loading area and got on.

* * *

Savannah was unsure what the man was going to do.

The lights in the tram car flickered once and went out. There was a series of clicking noises and some dim emergency lights came on.

Savannah thought that was good thinking to allow the rest of the team to get closer. She figured John Henry or CamNet did that on their own. She did not know Young Allison did it and was willing to shut _all_ the power off to Las Vegas to do it.

Savannah watched the man who stood by the outside of the tram car, talk to the man still inside.

"I am almost there, Savannah." Sheila said. "One minute."

"I think one man is going to get off now." Savannah said. "Sheila, I want you and Dan to take him. Frank can pick you up if the man gets a new ride. Dan can switch off with Frank and drive, so you have a fresh face to follow him."

Savannah watched the man for another thirty seconds.

Other people started to get off the stopped tram cars. More people arrived to board and then turned back, once they saw the power was off. They did not know that only this tram was affected.

"I am at the main escalator. Dan is headed for the other one." Sheila said. "What is your call, Savannah?"

Savannah watched the man say one more thing to the man inside the tram car, and then he headed for the escalator.

"One man is headed for the central escalator." Savannah said. "I am staying on the tram with Cameron and the other man."

Savannah did not want to blow her cover with Dan and Sheila there to assist them already.

* * *

Cameron wanted Savannah to make the decision. She listened to Savannah make the calls; they were all the right calls. She was even more pleased at Young Allison's call. The move to shut off the power to an entire city if necessary was a bold call. Cameron trained Young Allison to think big and not be afraid to act. She taught her if she need to hit, to hit hard and then hit even harder once the enemy was on its knees. There was to be no mercy for Skynet, Grays or Scavengers. Their chosen lifestyles already predetermined their fate. There was nothing to think about, except the method of termination.

Young Allison was Cameron's special project. She'd been able to work with her since Young Allison could first remember. There was always Metal around her and with her, even after she went to bed. Everything that happened to her or around her, was all part of her training.

Cameron needed to think about the current operation. She wanted to make it clear to everyone what was happening with all the confusion.

"Savannah and I will remain on the tram, and take the last man." Cameron said. "Frank, Dan and Sheila have the man with the brown hair."

The power came back on, the doors 'beeped' and the lights flashed, as the doors rapidly shut. There was bigger jolt as the tram started to move. It moved at a much faster speed this time. It was clear the tram was attempting to make up time. It was obvious that CamNet was making up the time. Cameron thought using the ruse that the tram's power was off for a short duration, seemed plausible, rather than the tram just sitting there and not moving for any apparent reason.

Cameron smiled. They would arrive at the next station on time. It remained to be seen what the unknown man would do next. Cameron even began to wonder if he would stay on the tram until its terminus and then ride it back to see if anyone was following him. Cameron didn't want to get played - again.

* * *

Ally was aware she was being played. She needed to think fast and come up with a reason for the SUV being where it was. They'd taken down a drug and sex trafficking operation before they linked up with John. She reached in the back of the SUV and pulled something out of the duffel bag with blood stains. She was glad that they'd brought the duffel bag full of money along on the trip instead of leaving it at Van Nuys airport. The duffel bag contained more than money.

She quickly opened her door, and dropped something on the ground. She started the SUV and slowly drove forward past the Gray standing in front of the building. She flipped the sun visors down and made sure the tinted windows were up.

Ally waited for the bullets to impact the SUV, but nothing happened. She continued down the street and at the next side street she made a right. She wanted to look down the alley in the back, to see if she spotted Gail. Maybe she could create a diversion and allow Gail to get to a better hiding place.

She stopped sideways at the alley entrance and spotted Gail. Gail was crouched next to a dumpster, with a Gray approaching her position.

Ally stopped and waited. She created the reaction she wanted with the Gray looking around, almost at Gail's position.

* * *

Gail watched the Gray get closer to her position from the gap between the dumpster and the wall. He looked in the dumpster of the building next to theirs, as he continued toward her.

Gail saw the two Grays at the far end of the alley; disappear around the corner at a run. They been walking before, but were now running.

Gail looked at the other end of the alley. She could make a run for it, or take the Gray down. As she watched, Ally pulled up and stopped at the end of the alley. The Gray that was almost to her position saw the SUV sitting there and started to run towards it. He ran right past her where she was hidden, without ever looking. It was clear he was experiencing 'target fixation'.

Gail quickly moved around to the other side of the dumpster. Now she needed to worry about the other Grays returning from the other end of the alley and spot her. She decided to hop into the dumpster the Gray already checked. It was doubtful he would check it again.

Gail peeked over the side and saw the man stop running, as Ally drove off. She ducked back down out of sight. She would know very shortly if she was going to be discovered. If she was noticed, the Gray and her would be trading positions, and he would never be getting out of the dumpster.

* * *

Sheila saw the man come down the escalator. He didn't look around much. She was off to one side of him and Dan was on the other side of him. Any direction he went, they would be on him.

The man headed into the casino, amongst the flashing lights and ringing bells.

He was unaware that death stalked him.

Sheila smiled and followed him. Dan would hang back since he may have been spotted before.

* * *

Hanna drove, Claire was in the front with her. Allison and Holly climbed into the very back, and Bob sat with Summer in the middle.

Claire was always worried about their safety. She always told the Metal that was with her the same thing.

"If anything happens…." Claire said. "I want Bob and Hanna to protect Summer, not me."

"Mom, we always go through this." Allison said. "Everything will be fine."

"You don't know that." Claire said.

"There are five Terminators with you." Hanna said. "Two for Allison, two for Summer, and I am for you…."

There was an SUV with two more Terminators from the protection detail following them.

Hanna reached over and squeezed Claire's hand. She scanned her as she did. Everything with Allison's baby inside her, was as it should be.

"Mom, Bob will protect all of us, Hanna and Holly too." Summer said. "He is the biggest Terminator of them all."

Allison leaned forward and kissed Summer on the top of her head.

Summer suggested they play some car, or license plate spotting games. The mood in the SUV was much happier now. They continued along toward the Resistance base.

Bob helped spot things for Summer, so she could 'win'.

Bob was always captivated with Summer's smiling face. There was just something about her. He was aware the other Terminators experienced it also.

* * *

Gail heard the Gray approaching. She was ready to reach out and grab him if he stopped and looked again. He passed by the dumpster.

Gail turned her com on, so John could hear everything, in fact. _everyone_ heard it.

Gail heard another Gray return to the area.

"What was it?" One Gray asked.

"I think it was a drug deal we interrupted." A Second Gray said. "When the SUV drove off, I found this on the ground."

"Those do look like some kind of drugs." One Gray said. "Maybe we can sell them."

"The Hell with that, let's use them." A Second Gray said. "I can use them to get us some new 'skirt'."

"That is the best idea I've heard so far." One Gray said. "I tried doing the last Bitch we took, one more time after you killed her. It wasn't the same thrill without the screaming and crying, she was still warm anyway."

Gail could hear the two Grays 'high five' each other.

"No, it never is. We need to dump her body, especially if we are getting another one." The Second Gray said. "If the new Bitch knows we are going to 'snuff' her, she won't try as hard to please us as the last one did. She did everything we asked."

"Are we going to report this 'incident' to the - Man?" One Gray asked.

"Nope." The Second Gray said. "I hate when that freak is even around. If we tell him about this, he will show up. He looks like he wants to kill us as it is. I don't want to give him a real reason."

"Are we going to tell the new guys about this?" One Gray asked.

"No. The sooner they leave, the better." The Second Gray said. "We still need to find out about Pat and Sam."

"I really don't care." One Gray said. "I just want some new 'tail' around here. If we keep her strung out on drugs, maybe we won't need to kill her as soon."

"I'll head out as after we unload the HK Track." The Second Gray said.

"Try for a younger one this time." One Gray said.

"Younger?" The Second Gray asked. "The last one was only eighteen."

"I know." One Gray said. "The ones I – used in the future, were all much younger than that, not one of them was untouched either. They'd all been previously - used."

"OK, I will drive by the religious girl's school, and see who I can lure away." The second Gray said. "I will use the line about looking for my puppy. That works pretty well."

Both of the Grays laughed about that.

Gail decided she was going to personal, kill both of those Grays. She wanted to do it right now too.


	856. Check The Mirror

Chapter 856

** Check The Mirror **

* * *

The transmission from Gail as to what she was able to hear was transmitted to John Henry's server and CamNet. They heard it in the local Las Vegas Control Center.

Cammy listened to what the Grays said, along with John and John Henry.

All three of them were disgusted with what the Grays talked about.

"They are no better than Scavengers." John Henry said.

It made John think about some of what Cameron allowed Sheila to do to Grays that were captured. He was aware that Cameron hated Scavengers and Grays for the atrocities they inflicted on females and young males. Here was another example he was able to hear first hand of what was done to females.

Cammy listen too and her eyes glowed red for a short time.

"I am going to go there myself and terminate them." Cammy said.

Cammy looked around for the SUV keys.

John said nothing to stop her. He was not about to let a young girl's life be ruined and end horribly. It appeared the Grays already killed one female after abusing her and it did not sound like it was the first one either. He was disturbed by how much pleasure they seemed to get out of the terror they inflicted before they killed their captive.

Cammy found the keys to the SUV and headed for the door.

John and John Henry looked at Cammy, then at each other.

"Cammy, you might want to look in the mirror before you go out." John said.

"What for?" Cammy asked.

She continued toward the door.

Cammy glanced at one of the many mirrors and stopped.

"Thanks, John." Cammy said.

Cammy was not sure why she did not realize she was still naked.

She knew Cameron experienced these types of problems, but usually not her. It must have something to do with the extreme anger that she felt. One thing was for sure. She did not want to end up like Cameron does sometimes.

Cammy quickly dressed and went to head out. As she neared the door she turned back and reminded John not to leave the room. She stuck her head back in the door and told John one other thing.

"John, we will - finish up, when I get back." Cammy said, as she closed the door behind her.

John looked at John Henry; he did not look back at John, he busied himself with the two laptops instead.

John did not know what to expect. He already regretted not knocking off a quickie with Cammy. He really wanted to see if everything was the same. After witnessing her ready to leave without clothes on, it was apparent she was very much like Cameron in more ways than one. John was very sure this was an - unfinished chapter in his life.

* * *

Gail waited until she heard the men return to the inside of the building and secure the door. Gail looked around and hopped out of the dumpster.

She was thoroughly disgusted with what she heard and it made her think of the abuse, Jesse and Vanna suffered. This was no different. The Grays needed to be put down at once.

"John, do you want me to terminate the Grays now?" Gail asked. "I can not leave them alive after - that. I will not let them live."

"Cammy is on her way there to assist you." John said. "Wait for her."

"I am still here too." Ally said. "I'm just around the corner."

"Ally, I may need both Gail and you to follow the box truck when it leaves." John said. "It brought the HK Track from somewhere. I want to find out where. Remember, the Grays talked about Metal as well. Everyone needs to use caution in that regard."

"I understand." Ally said. "Don't you have any other of our Metal here yet? This is very personal to us. We 'took care of' a group of people like this, right before we met you at the airport. They were not Skynet related, at least not yet anyway. They would have been in the future, if we hadn't stopped them."

"I understand why Cameron wants these people taken out now. They will savage all the females in a Skynet future, if we allow it to happen." John said. "They will keep doing this to more and more females."

"Not just females, John." Ally said. "Girls and boys both will be - violated."

"I will still need to have the box truck followed." John said. "If that Gray leaves before Cammy gets there, go after him instead."

"Remember, they have seen my vehicle before." Ally said.

"We will track the box truck with traffic cams if we have to." John said. "I will still need someone in close, if action is necessary."

"There are not very many traffic cams once anyone leaves the central part of the city." John Henry said. "The roads all turn into asphalt paths through a lot of open arid desert."

"Let me take out all four of them now." Gail said. "I won't sustain much damage. I think it is better if we take them before they get the HK Track unloaded and online."

"Let me get back to you." John said. "I want to see about more help."

Gail didn't want to wait. She could be through the door and take them all out in seconds. Even if they were holding firearms, she would sustain little sheath damage. They would not be expecting this attack and be caught by surprise. There was no need to wait.

* * *

Sheila quickly identified her target. She was behind the brown haired man, a little off to his side. He moved slowly through the casino. He stopped at a few tables along the way. He was looking for a tail.

Dan dropped back at this point. He would come to Sheila's aid if needed. The man previously checked him out several times in the first casino. He did not want to be spotted again.

Sheila watched a few tables first and then played her hundred dollar bill. In five minutes she'd made several thousand dollars. The man glanced in her direction several times, as he played at some of the nearby tables.

Sheila moved past him, closer to the parking garage. She figured that was where he was headed. Dan was still in back of him, in case the man retreated and headed back to the tram.

Frank was waiting in the parking structure.

* * *

Cameron observed they were almost to the next tram station. There were still two other stops before the end of the line. Cameron decided she was going to enter the tram car of the man, if he did not get off at this stop. She told Savannah about her plans and to remain where she was.

Cameron watched as the tram slowed to a stop and exited with a group of people. She asked CamNet to hold the tram in the station, until she either entered the man's tram car or he exited, and she followed him.

Cameron started down the escalator, with a group of people. She reached the bottom and checked in with Savannah. The man hadn't exited. Cameron came back up the escalator with some other people. She headed for the tram car with the man in it. She could see he was still seated. Cameron gave instructions to CamNet to immediately close the tram doors as soon as she entered the car.

Cameron followed a couple into the tram car. The doors rapidly closed behind her. The man was still seated. He looked at everyone as they entered. Cameron sat two rows in back of him. She picked up a small casino newspaper and pretended to read it, as she observed the man.

* * *

Savannah did not like Cameron entering the man's tram car. She was told to remain where she was. Savannah knew Cameron was trying to spot if the man was from the future - a future.

They did not know if they were dealing with two separate Skynets, or a group of Resistance Fighters, or the anti-Metal faction.

These men were going to great lengths to remain in the shadows. They were highly wary of picking up a tail.

Savannah wanted some light shined on those shadows. When the light hit the shadows, the cockroaches all ran.

* * *

Cammy drove rapidly. She really wanted to terminate the two Grays who laughed about assaulting and killing females. She needed to remain focused. She began to wonder if this is how it started with Cameron when she would 'Allison out'. She did not want that to happen to her, especially now.

Cammy tried to figure out what she did with John earlier. She was not sure if it was programmed into her, or some of Cameron's directives about John were unlocking. Once she spotted the bed with an apparent used look, she felt compelled to – act with John. She wondered if this was her new - function, to be a 'place holder' for Allison - Young Allison. She did not know Cameron and Savannah hadn't actually shared yet. She was convinced they already did.

She did not know if this was what caused her the further distress she felt now. Maybe all the feelings would load up and she would 'zone out' too.

"Gail, where are you at?" Cammy asked as she neared the location.

"I am right outside the rear door." Gail said, quietly. "I am ready to act."

"I am still around the corner." Ally said. "I can be there in seconds, if I know ahead of time."

"I want both of you to hold your positions. If you need to evade, do so. I don't want a confrontation until I am there." Cammy said.

"Are we going to give them the 'full treatment', when we get them alone?" Ally asked.

"Yes, we are." Cammy said. "I want to use the 'crush and rip' method. I want them to know and feel their fate. I want them to know why."

Cammy glanced in her mirror and saw her eyes were glowing red.

She headed into this new task already wound up. It would not take much to send her over the edge.

* * *

John listened to the communications from Cammy.

"That is some information I could have done without." John said.

"It is what our female Terminators do, to protect the future." John Henry said. "People who are doing these types of activities now, will only be worse in the future."

"I thought Cameron started this to obtain funds originally. I see now how personal it is to her and them." John said. "They all want to avenge what was – done to Jesse, Vanna, and Allison."

"They also want to make sure that does not happen to Young Allison, Summer, Precious and Jan." John Henry said.

John did not want that either. It angered him just to think about it.

"When we get back to the base, we will assist Cameron in this endeavor." John said.

"I honestly think she has it covered." John Henry said. "She has been at this for years. Remember she doesn't sleep. She is able to get a lot done in a twenty four hour period.

* * *

Allison was happy to see Vanna and everyone else when they arrived at the Resistance base. They all stopped by and saw Precious. Summer went off with Bob, to find Jan.

Holly and Hanna sought out Cam, and all three of them disappeared into Holly's old room.

Vanna led Allison back to her room – THEIR room.

Before she closed the door, Allison saw her mother, enter Jesse's room. She was sure Jesse and Vanna would trade off before the day was done. It no longer bothered her when Vanna and her mother – shared. It seemed to give them both - happiness.

Allison shrugged her shoulders thinking about it. It was what everyone wanted anyway. It seemed for the childless females, life did not have much to offer, except themselves to each other….

Allison watched as Vanna stripped in front of her.

"Wow, you are – bigger now." Allison said, as she looked at Vanna's breasts.

"A little maybe." Vanna said. "It happens slowly, so it's hard to notice myself as it happens, then one day you look in the mirror and see it. I do know my clothes don't fit like they used to. I needed to borrow some of the bras that Savannah used before. They are still loose on me."

"You are beautiful, Vanna." Allison said.

"I have a surprise for you…." Vanna said.

Allison smiled. She wondered what it was.


	857. Next One

Chapter 857

** Next One **

* * *

Cammy drove over and met up with Ally. They moved Ally's SUV over two blocks. Cammy turned her SUV over to Ally. Ally was going to follow the truck when it left. It was decided she needed to use a 'fresh' vehicle in case they spotted her tailing them. The Grays already observed the vehicle she was driving earlier. They'd tried to ambush her but failed.

"Do you want me to drive you closer?" Ally asked. "It won't take long."

"No." Cammy said. "I am going to go through the other businesses and in the back way through their properties."

"Aren't you going to take more firepower with you?" Ally asked.

"I have what I need." Cammy said. "This is personal."

Cammy was unaware how personal it would become before the events played themselves out. What she was about to hear, would be a real - future shock.

Before Ally could protest, Cammy headed through a parking lot and over a fence.

"Great." Ally said, as she looked around. "I'm still stuck here."

Ally thought she should be making entry with Cammy and Gail. It would better insure a successful entry and take down.

* * *

Sheila was in a casino with the unknown man. He played at a table near her. He looked like he was going to get closer to her. She was ready to spring into action if necessary. She looked to make sure she did not see a Taser or anything like it in his hands.

Sheila watched the man move toward her. She continued to play and win. She was up to twenty thousand dollars already. She only took a little loss, every now and then, to keep from winning all the time on every hand. She'd learned before, that winning every hand, brings down the heat. That caused a lot of grief and hard feelings in the past.

Sheila saw the man look around one more time. She knew he was ready to move out. Sheila finished her hand and took off, before the man did. She wanted to be in front of him. She headed for the parking structure.

She made it outside and looked for a place to hide. She was far enough ahead of him, that he only worried about what was behind him.

She moved behind some bushes and looked back. The man was headed her way, he kept looking back. He exited outside and headed for the parking structure elevator.

The question now would be, which level of the parking structure he would exit on to. Without knowing that, it would make observation or interception more difficult.

"John Henry, I am headed for the stairs." Sheila said. "Keep me posted on which level he gets off of the elevator at."

"I will keep you notified." John Henry said. "Frank is waiting there as well."

"I am waiting on the second level." Frank said. "We will be able to follow him."

"I want to tag his vehicle first, if we can." Sheila said. "I don't want to lose these blokes."

"That is a good idea." John said. "Then you won't have to follow them so close."

"I am in the stairway now." Sheila said.

Dan followed further behind Sheila and the man. He did not want to be spotted again.

"I am following him." Dan said. "I see him entering the elevator."

"Wait for Frank to come down." John said. "You can join up then."

Sheila received word the man exited on the third level. She quickly moved down from the forth level, back to the third level.

"I see him." Sheila said. "He is getting in a blue sedan. It looks like an older car. I am making my move now to tag it."

"Use caution." John said.

"I would say I was born cautious, but we all know that would be a lie." Sheila said.

* * *

Cameron was now in the same tram car with the other unknown man. She watched him from a small hole in a casino 'newspaper'. She held it up in front of her face to hide her identity and the fact she was observing him.

Cameron watched the man, he checked at his phone. She saw him make a call.

"Did you get it?" The man quietly asked.

Pause.

"OK, I will get off at the next stop." The man said. "I will meet you at the side entrance. We will do it the same way as we did last time."

The man ended his call and looked around again.

Cameron looked busy reading her casino brochure.

"John Henry, pass the word." Cameron said, quietly.

* * *

"Savannah, it looks like the man is getting off at the next stop." John Henry said. "The other man with him retrieved a blue sedan, and is headed for the next casino. It sounds like they will link up, at the side entrance."

"OK, I got it." Savannah said. "I will exit immediately and head for that direction. I want to be ahead of him. Cameron can follow him. We will have him sandwiched between us."

* * *

Gail was still in the back of the building. She was growing impatient waiting for Cammy. She was ready to make her move now.

There were new sounds coming from inside the structure. Gail listened by the back door. There was the sound of a forklift moving. There was a lot of cussing. There was one loud metal clanging noise.

It sounded like they'd successfully unloaded the HK Track.

"Are we supposed to activate this piece of crap or wait for the 'freak show' to arrive?" One Gray asked.

"I say leave it turned off." The Second Gray said. "I don't even know why we need this."

"It is so they can spy on us." One Gray said.

The two men from the box truck, gathered their stuff and prepared to leave. They wanted to know if the two Grays there still might have a female – around. They said they didn't, but might next time.

Gail heard the roll-up door at the back start to open. She needed to move quickly. She headed back to the dumpster that she'd hid at earlier. The SUV drove out first, followed by the box truck. The box truck pulled past the SUV and headed down the alley. The SUV backed past the open door and then headed inside. That way they would be lined up to drive forward out the front when they left.

"The box truck is moving eastbound out of the alley." Gail said.

"I have Cammy's SUV now, I will follow him." Ally said. "I already know what the truck looks like."

Gail heard the roll up door lock. She moved back up to the rear door to listen. She didn't like letting two of the Grays get away. She could have taken them all while they were inside the building.

* * *

Young Allison did not like how their troops in the field were being separated from each other. Now Ally was off to the unknown by herself. Savannah was basically on her own with Cameron close, but not close enough. Sheila, Dan and Frank were all on three different levels of the parking structure.

"All of our people are being strung out." Young Allison said.

"You know this is how these things unfold." Anna said.

"I am worried about Savannah." Young Allison said. "I do not feel comfortable with her being around all those people in the casino, let alone with Grays and an unknown group as well."

"Savannah and you both lead simple, sheltered and protected lives." Anna said. "You know the real world is an ugly place."

"That is just the thing." Young Allison said. "Where they are at is a beautiful and fancy place. It is the places I have seen in the future, from Cameron's files, that worries me even more. They are two opposites and I don't care for either one."

"You may find the past less appealing that what you think." Anna said.

"I would find growing up in a Skynet future tied to a rotting mattress in a Scavenger camp even less appealing." Young Allison said. "I know what happened to Vanna and Jesse, and even ME – Allison, a few times."

"The world is an ugly place." Anna said.

Young Allison watched the video feeds from Las Vegas.

"I want Savannah to be safe, as well as Cameron and everyone else too." Young Allison said.

The thought of her mother and especially Summer being ravaged by the future sickened her. She was going to do everything she could to prevent that from happening. It was time for her to act and start taking decisive action. Cameron and the Metal girls trained her for as long as she could remember. It was time to step up and help.

* * *

"Gail, I am coming over the fence one building to the west." Cammy said.

Gail heard a soft thud, seconds later Cammy came from behind the next building.

"I want to take them now." Cammy said.

"Do you want me to go to the front and come in that way?" Gail asked.

"Was the HK Track activated?" Cammy asked.

"No, they decided to leave it off." Gail said. "Listen…."

"I just tried those two clowns again." One Gray said.

"Maybe they split." The Second Gray said.

"Pat and Sam were kind of flaky." One Gray said.

"One of us needs to head out and find some young skirt." The Second Gray said. "Let me have some of those drugs first."

"If I give some to you, I bet you end up 'doing' the stiff we have again." One Gray said.

"She has been dead two days." Second Gray said. "That is a little too long, even for me. We need to dump her before we get the next one. She is going to go ripe on us real soon."

"Let's put her in the SUV and we will go." One Gray said. "We will throw her in a dumpster, a few miles from here. She is just a piece of trash anyway."

Both of the men laughed.

"We should have dumped her in an empty rail car when we were at the rail yard. One of the hobo rail gangs would be blamed for it." The second Gray said. "I want to pick the new one this time."

"Whatever, dude. Trim is trim; all of it is good, some of it is just better." One Gray said. "Anything is better than those skanks from the work camps. Most of those showed the handiwork of Scavengers."

Gail noticed that Cammy seemed to be increasingly agitated as she listened to the Grays talk. She'd needed to listen to them a lot longer. She was pretty steamed herself.

"When I was still with a Scavenger group, I used this young red headed bitch once…." Second Gray said.

Before Gail knew it, Cammy was up and moving, she smashed through the back door, tearing it off its hinges.

"Wait for me." Gail said, as she hurried after Cammy.

Gail was angry about what the Gray said too. The implication was that it could have been 'Savannah' from whatever future these Grays were from. They were going to die a much worse death now, than before the Gray shot his mouth off.

* * *

John watched a video feed of the platform where the second man was about to get off the tram.

John heard a crashing noise and then heard Gail say, 'Wait for me'.

"What's happening there with Gail and Cammy?" John asked.

"I think Cammy just smashed down the door to the Gray's location." John Henry said.

"She didn't even warn us." John said. "Were they discovered?"

"No." John Henry said. "I don't think so."

John tried to reach Gail or Cammy over and over.

Nothing but background struggling noises and muted cursing came through his com.

They soon heard some screams. Soon after that, they heard two loud screams followed by two more blood curdling screams.

Neither Gail nor Cammy responded to there questions.

John wondered what was happening inside that building.

* * *

Savannah felt the tram slow and got up to exit.

The tram stopped and the door opened, Savannah exited with a small group of people and headed for the escalator. She did not look in or even at Cameron's tram car.

Savannah started down the escalator and looked back quickly before she was lower than eyesight level on her downward travel.

The doors started to 'beep'. The man was still in the tram car….


	858. Pinker Than Normal

Chapter 858

** Pinker Than Normal **

* * *

Sheila, Dan and Frank were in the process of trying to track the unknown man that was using excessive caution with all of his movements. It was clear these men were going to pose some type of threat. What that threat was, remained unknown.

Sheila was in the parking structure waiting for him. She'd previously moved one level higher to the fourth level, than he'd exited the elevator at. She moved down to the third level of the parking garage. She wanted to try and tag the man's vehicle. She exited the stairwell, and saw the man get into a blue sedan. She sent the information to John Henry.

She moved rapidly between cars and trucks to stay behind the man's forward or side vision observation. There were a few other cars looking for parking spots and a few leaving. A horn blew every now and then.

Sheila was almost to the blue sedan when it pulled away. She was unable to get the tracker placed on it before it pulled out of its parking spot.

Another car pulled into the parking space immediately, almost hitting her. She would have stayed to have a confrontation with the driver of that car, but she needed to move out and get down to Frank's vehicle so they could follow the blue car.

* * *

Frank waited on the second level. He was in an SUV. He planned to trail the unknown man once he pulled out of the parking structure.

"The blue sedan just pulled away." Sheila said. "I didn't get the tracker on him."

"Come down to the ground level and we will pick you up." Frank said. "I already have Dan."

"He is making the turn for the ramp to go down one level." Sheila said. "Stay in front of him. I will catch up to you or acquire new transportation."

"I see him on the ramp." Frank said. "We are pulling out."

The Terminators were sure the man would check behind him for a tail. They doubted he would check in front of himself for one. They already were aware what his destination was.

* * *

Cameron saw Savannah pass by the open tram door. Savannah did not look in her direction, but moved with a group of other people. The man was still seated. Cameron waited for him to make his move.

The door started to beep and then close. The man jumped up and ran out just before the door closed. Cameron never looked up from her casino brochure. It was too late to follow him and not be 'made'.

The door closed and the man looked back along the length of the tram cars to see if anyone else followed him. He was the last one on the platform.

He was satisfied no one else was getting off. He headed for the escalator.

Cameron entered some commands into her phone and the door against the wall, on the opposite side opened. Some other patrons watched as Cameron stepped out to where there was no platform. She stepped down to the track level as the door closed. The tram sped away from the platform.

Cameron remained below the level of the platform to make sure the man was out of view. If she could not see him, he could not see her. It was clear. She quickly crossed over the tracks and went down the elevator. It just discharged an elderly man with a cane.

"Savannah, the man is out. I am off the tram and in the elevator." Cameron said. "Watch him; he tried to pull a fast one."

Whoever these men were, they seemed to be overly cautious and full of 'fast ones'. They were trying to make any tail show themselves

* * *

Seconds ago:

Savannah became alarmed as she started down the escalator and the man hadn't followed. She heard the beeping of the doors about to close when she lost sight of what was happening.

Savannah thought about hopping to the other side of the escalator, and going back up.

There was a group of Asian tourists coming up the escalator on the opposite side and currently in her way to do that.

Savannah received Cameron's message and finished the short ride to the bottom. She headed for the side entrance. She didn't look back. She was glad now that the tourists blocked her path to go back up.

John Henry sent her the information as to where the man was. He turned in her direction but entered the casino instead of following her.

Savannah entered the casino as well. She figured the man would look for a tail, as the other man did. The blue sedan that was to pick him up, was still in the parking structure of the last casino.

Savannah knew she would have about ten minutes to kill.

She took out one of the hundred dollar bills from of the stack of money Sheila handed her earlier. She slid it into an electronic poker game. She could see the man was now at a Blackjack table. She started making five dollar bets. She also started winning. She thought that was John Henry 'helping' her.

"Let the machine operate as it normally does." Savannah said to John Henry. "I don't want to have to fool with the money. I need to be ready to move."

Savannah figured the 'game' would soon take all her money. A quick look around at the splendor and opulence of the surroundings reaffirmed her beliefs.

Savannah looked around for Cameron, but did not spot her.

"If it even looks like he is going to move, tell me." Savannah said to John Henry.

"Everything is good, Savannah." John said. "Cameron has eyes on him as well. We know where he is going. John Henry is monitoring everything."

Savannah watched the original hundred dollars, which John Henry manipulated into three hundred dollar dwindle down to nothing in a few minutes of play. There was always the occasional win to keep the typical sucker hooked until they were broke.

The 'game' worked as Savannah figured it would.

The money was soon gone.

* * *

Young Allison watched Savannah, Cameron and the unknown man.

It was clear to Young Allison that Savannah felt very uncomfortable inside a casino. Her body language radiated that she did not want to be there.

Cameron and Sarah stressed that the girls growing up lead simple uncomplicated lives, based on the necessity to survive. It was stressed that material things were a cumbersome luxury that would interfere with survival. The girls needed to be able to move and move fast and not worry about anything they were forced to leave behind.

"I can tell Savannah feels uncomfortable." Young Allison said. "She does not like being in the casino."

"It looks like fun." Anna said.

"Do most of those people playing those games actually look like they are having fun?" Young Allison asked. "Look at them. Look at their faces most of the time. They look like zombies."

"When they win they look happy." Anna said. "Very few ever leave with more than they arrived with. I have been watching them."

Young Allison thought the people gambling looked like freshly activated Metal at times too. There was no emotion or feeling, only a blank look upon their faces.

"Look at their faces." Young Allison said. "They all look like – Terminators, except for the few times they win."

"We have other developments as well." Anna said.

"We need to find out more about Cammy and Gail." Young Allison said. "Ally is on her own, and Sheila us about to be left behind."

Once they found out what Cammy just did, they were both very concerned. Much of what the Grays said prior to that was blocked from Young Allison.

* * *

Earlier:

Cammy listened to the Grays talk. She was highly agitated by what they said. When one started talking about assaulting a young redhead, Cammy snapped.

Cammy wanted to kill that Gray. She ran towards the rear door and slammed into it. She knocked it off its hinges and it went flying. Cammy did not even draw her weapons. She was thinking what if that was 'Savannah' they were talking about, she knew it wasn't, but the hair color is what made her snap. It _could_ have been in a future, it _was_ a fact in Vanna's future.

The two Grays were surprised and stunned as the rear door exploded inward. The Grays were not even able to draw their pistols before Cammy was upon them. She grabbed both of them and slammed them together. They were both stunned, one appeared to be out, but coming around. Cammy relieved them of their weapons and choked both of them out. She was holding one in each hand several inches off the floor as they thrashed around wildly, before they fell silent.

Gail followed Cammy in with her Taser and pistol out. It was clear Cammy was in control of the two men.

"Check the HK Track." Cammy said.

Gail went and checked the HK Track to make sure it was shut down and disabled for now. She only glanced at Cammy, as she dealt with the two Grays.

Gail did a quick search of the premises.

"Only the deceased female is here." Gail said. "She has been mutilated."

Gail could see Cammy's eyes glowed red. She was on the verge of losing all control.

Gail moved to assist Cammy.

"I have it." Cammy said. "You heard what they said."

"I did." Gail said. "I would like one for myself. I feel what you do."

The anger in Gail built up as well. Her eyes too glowed red.

Cammy knew Gail was in love with Savannah. Cammy also knew that whatever happened next, would stay between both of them. They were both about to act, for the deceased female and – 'Savannah'.

This was going to be an act of revenge and retribution. There was a reckoning coming. Both Cammy and Gail's eyes glowed red, very intensely now.

* * *

The box truck that deposited the HK Track in the building that Cammy and Gail were now in, was on its way to a new destination.

Ally went after the box truck on her own, in Cammy's SUV. John Henry fed her the information on where it was. She stayed on a parallel street, three blocks over.

Ally did not want to be too close or be spotted this early in the operation.

"Can you control the signals to make sure he does not get away from me?" Ally asked. "I don't want them to spot me."

"I can control some of them, but if they move out away from town, most of those are not wired into a central system there." John Henry said. "I will lose any control very quickly."

"Am I talking to you or your server?" Ally asked.

"Does it matter?" John Henry asked. "We are one in the same."

Based on her observations, Ally we pretty sure CamNet and Cameron were not the same, at least not anymore.

"OK, whatever you say." Ally said. "Fill me in on the other operations, as you feed me directions."

"I will also inform you, if I spot a tail on you." John Henry said.

Ally realized she'd developed target fixation with that statement and was not paying attention around or in back of her. That could prove to have a terminal effect. Now she was worried.

"Do I have a tail?" Ally asked.

"Not yet." John Henry said.

"I don't like that they spotted me earlier." Ally said.

Gail and her were not expecting the box truck to arrive before and she was caught off guard and 'made'.

"Ally, you're doing great." John said. "Don't get too close and stay alert. We have more teams of Metal arriving. If you identify a location, sit tight until more help arrives."

Ally wanted some payback for being stalked earlier. They'd tried to get the jump on her previously.

"I will keep you informed." Ally said.

* * *

Vanna told Allison there was a surprise waiting for her.

Allison wondered what the surprise was.

Vanna moved close to Allison and helped her finish stripping.

Allison could see the much larger breasts that Vanna developed. It made her think of being with Savannah when she looked like that. She remembered some other changes on Savannah during that time. She took a close look at Vanna. She was identical to what Savannah experienced.

"Not only are you 'bigger', you're 'pinker' than normal too." Allison said.

Vanna kissed Allison and moved her to the waiting bed.

Allison returned the kisses and started down Vanna's neck; she moved to Vanna's breasts and kissed them. All of a sudden Allison's head snapped up and she looked at Vanna.

"You're lactating!" Allison said, with a giant smile on her face. "It is a little sweet, like Savannah's was."

"Help me produce more." Vanna said.

Allison already started….


	859. Stay Focused

Chapter 859

** Stay Focused **

* * *

Savannah asked for John Henry to keep her informed on what the unknown man might do next. She wanted the possible choices. She did not want to look at the man directly. John Henry could do that for her and determine what his next actions might be, based on where the unknown man looked.

"Savannah, he is about to move." John Henry said.

"I see him." Savannah said. "I am still between him and the side door."

Savannah looked around for Cameron. She did not see her.

"Cameron is near you." John Henry said. "Don't worry."

"I am worried." Savannah said. "There are other members of our team out as well. I don't even know everything that is happening right now. I am worried about all of them."

"We have it covered, Savannah. There are no problems anywhere." John said. "Stay focused."

Savannah watched as the man moved across the room. He was now near the video poker game that she'd played at earlier. She wondered if he was trying to get closer to her without seeming to do so. Maybe he was trying to move further away from Cameron.

Savannah was directly in back of him, over one row, and two machines. He was close enough to her now, that she could hear him speak when he used his phone.

Savannah watched him talk into his phone and listened.

"Where are you?" The man asked.

There was a pause.

"I want to go." The man said.

There was a pause.

"Hurry up." The man said.

There was a pause.

"Are you sure?" The man asked.

There was a pause.

"Just hurry up." The man said.

There was a pause.

"I need to get back." The man said. "Goodbye."

The man put his phone away with a disgusted look on his face.

Savannah figured John Henry was monitoring both sides of the call.

There was just something about this man that made Savannah feel uneasy. She was unsure if it was the behavior or the look, maybe it was both.

Cameron was carefully watching the unknown man. She did not like that he moved closer to Savannah. He was too close to Savannah for Cameron's comfort. Cameron thought she'd witnessed enough. He was a threat to Savannah this close in to her. It was time to act.

"I am going to take him out." Cameron said.

"What?" John asked. "Why?"

"He is too close to Savannah." Cameron said. "He is a threat."

"Don't make a scene inside the casino. There are too many witnesses." John said. "You will start a stampede and people will get hurt. It will lead to some big investigation. You need to use digression."

John remembered the casino incident that Cameron went through before. They did not need a repeat of that. John Henry was able to quash most of that investigation.

"I need to protect Savannah." Cameron said.

Cameron moved closer to Savannah and the man.

"Remember, he has seen you." John Henry reminded Cameron.

"He will be the one to remember my face as he dies then." Cameron said.

"Look, don't blow this. We already have compromised one of the aspects of the mission." John said.

"It happens." Cameron said.

* * *

Sheila saw the blue sedan speed away and take the turn to go down to the ground level and exit the casino parking lot. She was a little miffed she was unable to tag the car before it pulled out.

She hurried down from the third level, to the ground level in the stairwell. She wanted to meet up with Frank and Dan before the blue sedan made the turn onto the first level.

In the stairwell Sheila hurried down the flights of stairs, a few steps at a time. There were other people in the stairwell so she needed to play it cool. She was to the bottom in a short while. It'd taken longer than she anticipated. She burst out of the stairwell door and was headed for Frank and Dan.

The blue car was almost to where Frank and Dan were. She was too late. They needed to leave now.

"Go, Frank." Sheila said. "He will see me now, if I get in. I don't want to be a distraction and get noticed or the SUV 'made'."

Sheila watched Frank pull out ahead of the blue sedan. There were three cars between them at this point.

Sheila moved back into the parking structure to acquire another vehicle. She was going to take a motorcycle, but figured Cameron and Savannah would need a lift as well.

Sheila looked back out to the street and saw Frank and Dan turn left, with another car in between them and the blue sedan. The blue sedan followed them after a long pause, before turning when the light turned red.

Sheila looked for a nice ride….

She thought about going back and selecting the vehicle that almost hit her. That was when it pulled in the slot the blue sedan vacated. There would be some poetic justice to that.

* * *

Frank and Dan received Sheila's message to go without her. They saw the blue sedan approach and pulled out in front of it. There were several vehicles between them.

They already knew the direction he was going to go, and moved into the left hand turn lane. Two cars behind them turned right. One other car was left between them and the blue sedan. They turned with the green arrow as did the car behind them, the blue sedan didn't turn.

"He is not turning." Frank said.

Dan looked back and saw the blue car turn after the light turned red. That way no one behind him could follow him. If they did, they would stand out.

"These people are paranoid about being followed." Dan said.

"They should be." Frank said. "We are following them. They just don't know it yet."

* * *

Cammy and Gail were inside the building. Cammy previously subdued the two Grays.

Cammy and Gail were going to terminate the two Grays. That was a given. It was simple a matter of how at this point.

"I want them to suffer." Cammy said.

Cammy was still in a rage about what they said they did to a young redhead in the future. It was not Savannah, but it could have been.

"I heard what they said." Gail said "I want them to suffer too."

"Maybe we have been around Sheila too much." Cammy said. "I do not partake in her - excitement."

"I have not been with her enough." Gail said.

"Here is what we are going to do…." Cammy said.

The Metal girls knew that 'payback' was a Bitch, and right now there were two of them.

* * *

Ally tailed the box truck. She was still several streets over. She did not like tailing them without being able to see them. There was no tracker on the truck. The roads were thinning out the farther they went from the city. Soon there would be only one road if they kept going.

"I feel like I am going to lose them." Ally said.

"You are doing fine." John Henry said. "They have doubled back twice looking for a tail. If we were not doing it this way, they would have spotted you…."

"Again – say it." Ally said. "I was too close earlier."

"It all worked out." John said. "Don't worry about it, Ally."

"Can you tell where they are headed?" Ally asked. "The roads are starting to thin out."

"It looks like they are headed out into the desert." John Henry said.

"Then where?" Ally asked. "There a lot of old silver mines here."

"We are not doing any mines." John said. "Nobody is."

"Good luck with that." Ally said.

Ally was aware that Skynet liked to be buried deep, to avoid 'bunker buster' bombs. Cameron was able to get around that problem by bringing a nuke down to Skynet. She'd done that twice. One of them was done by Duplicate Cameron.

* * *

John was worried and frustrated by what Ally pointed out.

"I want some of our drones up." John said.

"I will have to keep them at altitude." John Henry said.

"Change whatever air traffic you need to change and do it." John said. "I don't like Ally out by herself in the desert with so many unknowns. I also don't want Cameron near any mines."

Cameron being in a mine again was not what John wanted to see. The events always seemed to end badly.

"If she thinks Skynet is in one, she will go." John Henry said.

"That is why I am risking the drones for a daylight raid." John said. "I want to hit any suspected site first."

"Cameron will find out." John Henry said.

"Then all she will find, will be a pile of rubble." John said. "I forbid Cameron to enter a mine to go after Skynet."

"Good luck." John Henry said.

John Henry was aware that John would not be able to stop Cameron, if that is where she wanted to go. The main trouble with that was, Savannah would be with her.

* * *

Allison was excited with what Vanna and her were doing. She'd done the same thing with Savannah. It was one of the things that made her love Savannah even more.

Vanna was on her back still. Allison looked up at her face.

"There is no more." Allison said. "It stopped."

"There will be." Vanna said. "Jesse is just starting too."

"I'm sure my mom will be thrilled." Allison said.

Vanna did not like how Allison looked down on her mother for seeking comfort and companionship.

"I am older than your mother…." Vanna said. "She is not much older than you. Everyone needs someone, some comfort and a friend."

"I didn't mean it like that." Allison said. "I know they do. It's just – different for me because she is my – mother."

"I want my body to be able to help Precious." Vanna said. "For once some of my female parts can do what they were designed for. Even if I can't have a child, I can still nurture one. This is really special to me."

Allison knew this meant a lot to Vanna.

"That's beautiful, Vanna." Allison said.

"I can help you too." Vanna said. "I want to help you."

"I don't know…." Allison said.

Allison was sure she would lose the baby. Every other attempt failed. Her only baby was the one her mother delivered for Future Allison in Cameron's future.

"I want us to move back in together." Vanna said. "It can be the three of us…."

Allison didn't think there would be _three_ of them. The baby wasn't going to happen. Allison knew that being around Vanna made her feel happy. She also knew being around Savannah, made her happier….

Allison looked at Vanna and looked away. They'd been together long enough to know what the other one was thinking.

"I AM her." Vanna said.

"I didn't say anything." Allison said.

"I KNOW you." Vanna said. "WE belong together."

"We have talked about this before…." Allison said.

"You can still be with whoever you want." Vanna said. "I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning – again. You can have as much – dessert, as you desire. I know you need – more. I understand. I have always accepted that. We love each other. Our relationship has always been open. We have always been there for each other at the end of the day or fling."

"I know we love each other." Allison said. "So much has – changed."

"WE belong together." Vanna said.

"I know, Vanna, I know…." Allison said.

* * *

Young Allison watched the monitors.

"You need to study." Anna said.

"I can't right now." Young Allison said. "There is too much happening."

"You are upset, that some things are being blocked from you." Anna said.

"I am pretty sure I know what is happening." Young Allison said.

"Savannah asked for this – for you." Anna said. "She wants to - protect you."

"I know." Young Allison said. "I know what is occurring anyway."

"You look more worried than usual." Anna said.

"It has been a long day and Savannah is still in it." Young Allison said. "Cameron is pushing her too hard."

"Will you say something to Cameron?" Anna asked.

"I will." Young Allison said. "She won't deactivate me."

Young Allison thought about it for a minute.

"Will she?" Young Allison asked.


	860. Drop Back

Chapter 860

** Drop Back **

* * *

Savannah did not like the man so close to her, but she knew Cameron was nearby. She was armed if she needed to defend herself and she would not hesitate to do so. John Henry would cover up whatever happened, as she would make her escape.

Savannah watched the man look around and then back in her direction. She checked her time and got up when he turned away. She decided to head for the area of the side door and wait there. She wanted to move there ahead of him and not after him.

She moved away without looking back at the man.

"John Henry, keep me posted." Savannah said.

Savannah was near the side entrance now.

"The man looked back at where you were playing on the machine." John Henry said. "He then looked around to see where you went. I do not believe he spotted you."

"I will stay alert." Savannah said. "I will shoot him if it becomes necessary."

* * *

Cameron watched as the man looked around in Savannah's direction. She wanted to terminate him even more. She saw Savannah get up and head for the side entrance.

The man looked back for Savannah and when he saw she was gone he looked around to see where she went.

Cameron advanced toward the man. Now she really wanted to terminate him.

"Cameron, take it easy." John said, as he watched her through the monitor. "Don't make a scene unless it is necessary."

Cameron thought about earlier when Savannah and her almost – shared…. She was not about to let anything happen to Savannah.

"I need to protect, Savannah." Cameron said.

Cameron moved closer to the man.

The fact she did not know who this man was and all the cloak and dagger routine irritated her. She wanted to know who these men were and what they were up to. She was sure they would need termination. She was ready to hand out that sentence.

* * *

John was worried about Cameron. She seemed a little off and predetermined to terminate the man she was supposed to observe. They needed to find out who they were and what they were up to.

"Do you think Cameron is having a problem?" John asked.

"It is possible." John Henry said. "I don't see her hand glitching – yet. I don't think it is a personal problem. I really don't know."

"I am worried about Ally as well." John said. "Cammy and Gail too. Everyone is isolated and the help is in short supply."

"It appears that Cammy and Gail have everything under control." John Henry said. "At least it seems that way."

"Do they?" John asked. "Is anything ever under control?"

John doubted that everything was ever under control. Every time things seemed under control, they ended up meeting a new challenge.

Now the Metal girls and Savannah were at four different locations. Everyone was spread out.

* * *

Sheila was unable to join Dan and Frank and not be spotted by the man driving the blue sedan. She needed to acquire some transportation.

Sheila went back into the parking structure and watched. She waited for someone to arrive that looked like they were going to stay for awhile in the hotel and not just visit the casino.

A new Escalade pulled into the lot. A man and a woman exited. They each carried an overnight bag. There were both talking on the phone as they walked inside. Sheila waited until they were completely inside before she made her move. She went to the Escalade and disabled the alarm and started it. She backed out of the parking spot and headed out after Dan and Frank. She was a few minutes behind them, but she knew right where they were at, as well as the destination of the blue sedan.

"John Henry, let Cameron and Savannah know I have a ride for them." Sheila said. "I am three minutes behind the blue sedan if I make the signal, if not, then four minutes."

Sheila gave John Henry a description of the Escalade. She also asked to be filled in on what was happening with Cammy, Gail and Ally. She was worried about them and did not like Ally being on her own. She wanted to be with Ally so she was not alone in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Frank and Dan stayed ahead of the blue sedan. They headed for the casino where Cameron and Savannah were. The blue sedan fell back one signal, then another.

"This is not looking good." Frank said. "I think he is going to bolt."

"You're right. This guy might try to pull a fast one." Dan said.

"It looks like it." Frank said.

Frank and Dan were both aware Sheila was behind them by three minutes.

"We may need additional vehicles." Dan said. "If we get one more light ahead of him, I am getting out and obtaining one."

"I agree." Frank said. "This guy is super paranoid."

It was evident by the man's actions he was experienced in ways to draw out anyone trying to track him.

* * *

Cammy and Gail wanted justice for the dead girl in the other room and for the 'young redhead' that one man assaulted in the future and bragged about. That was what did it for Cammy, was him bragging.

Cammy and Gail worked the men over until they were almost dead. They obtained the information – Terminator style. It was the use of brute force and some choking. That would be escalating soon.

"This is going nowhere." Cammy said. "I have grown tired of doing this. I am tired of doing it this way."

"Time to go – Sheila, on them?" Gail asked.

"That is going to happen anyway." Cammy said. "Especially the one who talked about assaulting the 'young redhead'. That alone is his death sentence."

"Which one was that?" Gail asked.

"The Gray that is about to be missing an ear." Cammy said.

Cammy stepped forward and grabbed one Gray's ear, and tore it off.

There was a scream that seemed to bring that Gray back to awareness. He'd almost blacked out before.

So far they'd found out, that these Grays arrived in the last days of Skynet, from Cameron's future. They were battling what they believed was another Skynet related group of - Fanatics. The Fanatics seemed to be the ones that killed themselves rather than talk. Each version of Skynet wanted to be the only version of Skynet.

Cammy and Gail were aware they encountered some of this faction before, as well as the Fanatics.

Cammy made a report to John.

"They have a Terminator working with them." Cammy said. "They are reluctant to divulge information. I believe there are more."

"Gail, what is the condition of the men?" John asked.

"Neither will survive." Gail said.

"Did we at least find out how many boxcars we are looking for?" John asked.

"They reported three sets are still roving the western US." Cammy said. "There appears to have been more sets that have gone into storage around the area. They were not aware of the ones we have taken down."

"What about Skynet?" John asked.

"They are establishing one somewhere." Cammy said. "They do not know."

"Maybe they don't want to say." John said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cammy asked. "We have beaten them senseless."

"…OK…." John said.

"OK – what?" Cammy asked.

"Where is the female they abused and killed?" John asked.

"Don't forget mutilated as well." Gail said. "They abused a 'young redhead' in the future too…."

"I understand now." John said. 'Finish up - as you see fit, and let me know if you come up with a location of anything else."

"Will do." Cammy said.

Cammy and Gail cut their coms again.

"John did not give us specific instruction on what to do or not to do." Gail said. "Is that the 'green light' we both want?"

"It is for me." Cammy said. "What happens next, can never be divulged – to anyone. This must stay with us."

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Gail said.

"I don't want this ever discussed." Cammy said.

"You don't want Savannah to know." Gail said. "I don't either."

"I am going to HURT them – now." Cammy said.

"That could have been Future Savannah they were talking about." Gail said. "I am going to hurt them even more."

Cammy and Gail checked around both the front and back of the building. They'd done that several times to make sure they were not exposed and no one else showed up in the front or back.

Cammy returned with the dead female and gently set her down between the men.

"They are getting everything, they did to her." Cammy said.

"I agree." Gail said.

Gail and Cammy stripped and tied the men.

Cammy was aware that Gail's eyes glowed red ever since she'd entered the building.

"This is for 'Savannah'." Gail said. "All of them, in whatever future."

"Payback is a Bitch." Cammy said.

"Metal Bitches in this case." Gail said.

* * *

Ally shadowed the box truck on her own. She did not have any more side roads to parallel the box truck on. They were about to head into the open desert.

"I am going to be on the same road as them in the next turn." Ally said. "There are no other roads."

"Drop back." John Henry said.

"If I drop back too far, I may miss where they turn off." Ally said.

"Ally, we have two drones on the way." John said. "Keep them in your Terminator eyesight. Don't let them lead you into an ambush."

"What is the ETA on the drones?" Ally asked.

"Seventeen minutes." John Henry said. "They will be at fifty thousand feet."

"That will only slow the arrival of a missile by seconds." Ally said. "That works for me."

"The drones will also be searching for hostile HK drones." John said. "If you feel you need close support, or the 'gun', ask for it. Don't hesitate."

"Once you start across the desert, you will be isolated much of the time." John Henry said. "I will bring the drones right down on top of them if it is needed."

"I watched them make their turn three minutes ago." Ally said. "I am now three minutes in back of them. I can still see them ahead."

"I have more teams headed your way." John said.

"Right now, I'm - it." Ally said.

"Yes." John said. "Sorry."

"John, this is what we do." Ally said.

Ally was not afraid, but she would be cautious.

* * *

Allison opened her eyes.

Savannah was looking at her.

Wait.

That was Vanna looking at her. She must have been dreaming. She didn't feel bad being with Vanna and dreaming about Savannah.

"Hi, Allison." Vanna said, with a smile.

"Hi, Vanna." Allison said. "I think I drifted off for awhile. I don't sleep."

"What?" Vanna asked.

"I mean, I don't sleep much anymore." Allison said.

"We can wake up like this everyday again." Vanna said. "At least three or four days a week."

Vanna moved on top of Allison, as she gave her a kiss, then a deeper one.

"You are firm again." Allison said, as she reached up and touched Vanna's breasts.

"You know what that means…." Vanna said.

"That we call Riley and see if she needs – help first?" Allison asked.

Vanna looked disappointed.

"You're right." Vanna said. "That is what _this_ was supposed to be about in the first place."

Vanna made the call. After some small talk, the subject came up.

"How is the feeding going?" Vanna asked.

Allison listened.

There was a pause.

"No." Vanna said. "Really?"

Allison sat up. She could see Vanna was concerned.

There was a pause.

"You should have called me." Vanna said. "We will be right there."

There was a pause.

"Not Jesse, Allison." Vanna said.

There was a pause.

"No. But I will check with Jesse too." Vanna said. "She was not producing much yet."

There was a pause.

"We will take care of Precious." Vanna said.

There was a pause.

"There are three Metal girls who can 'plug in' and check you out." Vanna said. "We will be there in sixty seconds."

Allison threw on a top and some shorts, they were Vanna's.

"Go get Jesse and meet me at Riley's room." Vanna said.

Allison took off.

Vanna grabbed a pair of pants and a top, they were Allison's.

The girls didn't care, they shared – everything.


	861. Closed Her Hand

Chapter 861

** Closed Her Hand **

* * *

After Savannah left the main casino floor, the man they were tracking looked around and headed for the side door.

"The man has started to move in the direction where you are at, Savannah." John Henry said.

"Let me look busy and occupied." Savannah said.

Savannah moved past the side door and started to play on some slot machines that were located there by the door.

She did not turn to see the man, but relied on John Henry to tell her where he was at.

"He is one hundred and three feet to your left side, near the door." John Henry said.

"Is he looking in my direction?" Savannah asked.

Savannah reached down and touched her Glock and Taser.

"He did, but not at you." John Henry said.

"Where is Cameron at?" Savannah asked.

"She is on the other side of him, still in the casino." John Henry said.

"What is the ETA of his ride?" Savannah asked.

"It should have been two minutes." John Henry said.

"Is there a problem?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know yet." John Henry said. "The blue sedan has fallen back several traffic lights from Frank and Dan."

"What about Sheila?" Savannah asked.

"She is closing on him." John Henry said. "She will give you and Cameron a ride."

"Let me know if the man looks at me, or moves in my direction." Savannah said. "I might have to 'Zap' him. I will 'pop' him if I need to."

* * *

Cameron was at an electronic poker game now. She was still in the main casino. She commanded a good view of the side door, and the waiting man.

She still wanted to terminate him because he moved closer to Savannah earlier. Now he was only a short distance away.

"Cameron, relax." John said.

"That is easy for you to say." Cameron said. "You're not here."

"Two people I care about and – LOVE are." John said.

John took a jab at Cameron.

Cameron smiled.

"OK, John." Cameron said. "We are all one big happy family."

"Yes." John said.

Cameron sent a jab back.

"The FOUR of us…." Cameron said.

Cameron waited for John to respond back, but he did not. John was very reluctant to accept the 'Natural Order' even though he, well Future John, was the one who sent her back to make sure it happened.

Cameron saw the man move a little closer to Savannah even though he did not look at her. He looked very impatient and irritated. He checked his watch several times and looked outside to see where his ride was at.

Cameron looked forward to when she could terminate this man. She hoped it was soon.

* * *

Sheila closed on the blue sedan with the Escalade. On another mission, they'd 'borrowed' an Escalade before. Sheila liked everything about it.

She was now two signals in back of the blue sedan. He suddenly hung a right hand turn. It appeared he was taking evasive action. She was aware he'd fallen back a few signals, but she wondered if he'd picked her up as a threat. She didn't see how since she originally started out three minutes after he did.

"He is running." Sheila said. "The blue sedan just took off."

"We know where he is headed." John said.

"Do we?" Sheila asked. "I want to take him down."

Everything about these two men bothered her. She did not like how they tried repeated attempts to elude her and the other Terminators. She looked forward to when she could terminate one or both of the men. She hoped it was sooner rather than later.

* * *

Frank and Dan watched the man drop back one more signal. It was decided Dan would acquire additional transportation to better be able to track the man in the blue car. He proved to be very elusive. Both Dan and Frank hoped they would get the opportunity to terminate both of the men.

Dan looked back; he was ready to make a move. When a crowd of people crossed the street, a signal behind them, Dan exited the vehicle. He didn't want to be spotted getting out of the vehicle. The group of people gave him good cover.

"Dan is on foot." Frank said. "He is going to acquire some additional transportation."

"We think the man is going to run." Dan said. "I want to be ready."

"He just hung a right." Frank said.

"Sheila is behind him." John said.

John Henry gave Frank instructions where to go and wait. He was to acquire new transportation as well. It was possible the man made his vehicle and that is why he bolted.

"What about Cameron and Savannah?" Frank asked.

"Sheila will pick them up." John said.

Dan was headed for a sports car that was parked nearby when he saw something that would be better for the chase. It was a motorcycle.

Dan broke the lock on the motorbike and took off. He was going to head the blue sedan off. John Henry would feed him directions. He liked the horsepower to weight ratio that the motorcycle offered.

* * *

Cammy and Gail attempted to obtain any other information the Grays might possess. It wasn't much. At this point, Cammy and Gail didn't care. There was a reckoning coming and they were both long overdue to administer it.

Cammy did the same things to both of the men, as they'd done to the female they assaulted, mutilated and killed. There was no expression on her face as she worked. The thought of how the poor captive female suffered and died, was all the motivation she needed. The thoughts of what was done to 'a young redhead' in the future, only added to her anger and fury.

"We are almost done here." Cammy said.

Gail kept a watch out the front and the back as Cammy – worked. She did not participate in any of the actual work. Cammy wanted to take responsibility for what was occurring if it ever came up or was and issue.

"Time for the dessert." Gail said.

"Payback time." Cammy said.

Gail moved toward the earless man. Her eyes went from a red glow to a bright red intensity.

"This is for the 'young redhead' you assaulted in the future." Gail said.

Gail reached down, grasping – part of the Gray, and closed her hand, completely.

The Gray let out a scream, as part of his body was crushed into – pulp. She did the same on the other Gray. They were both passed out now.

Cammy returned with a dirty dish pan of water. She dumped half on each Gray.

Both Grays came around slowly. They both withered in pain as they did.

"No, no, no, no." Cammy said. "Don't you pass out on me yet, you filthy Grays."

"We're not done yet." Gail said.

"This once beautiful woman between you, that you assaulted, beat, mutilated and killed, is going to – help…." Cammy said.

* * *

Ally followed the box truck from a great distance. She kept as far away from it as she could see it, with her extended Terminator vision.

She looked around and there was nothing but sand and rocks with a few hills around them. She really wondered where they were going. She reviewed a file of a satellite map when she noticed the distance between them was closing some.

"The box truck is slowing." Ally said.

"Fallback." John said.

"What are their turnoff options?" Ally asked.

There were no paved roads around where they were at, other than the one they were on.

"There is a dirt road that runs in both directions across your route." John Henry said.

"Is there anyone else behind you?" John asked.

"No." Ally said. "They may have a remote camera set up somewhere. They might be headed for a specific destination as well."

"I want you to stop." John said. "The drones will be there in a few minutes."

"I make it six minutes." John Henry said. " They are in a wide open expanse. There is nowhere for them to go, unless they go underground. Even if they do go underground, we know the approximate area."

"They are turning to the right." Ally said. "I think I should keep going, and go past their location. That way it won't look like I stopped because they turned if they have eyes on me."

"I don't know." John said.

"I do." Ally said. "What if THEY have a drone up?"

"I have not detected any." John Henry said.

"Can they detect ours?" Ally asked.

"Point taken." John said.

"I will remain at the same speed and pass where they turned." Ally said. "Once I have drone support, and a clear picture of what is happening around me, I will determine my next move."

Ally was sure if she stopped she would make herself a target. She could always come back later and reacquire the box truck.

* * *

Allison rushed to Jesse's room. She opened the door without thinking, and went in.

"Vanna needs you to…." Allison started and stopped.

Jesse and her mother were – busy.

"Sorry." Allison said.

Allison turned to leave.

"Wait." Claire said. "What's wrong?"

Claire sat up and pulled the sheet up to cover herself. Jesse made no attempt to cover herself. She stood naked next to Claire.

"Riley is having a problem of some kind." Allison said, as she peeked back over her shoulder. "Vanna went to help."

As soon as she saw her mother was 'decent' with the sheet, she turned around and faced them. Allison saw Jesse was naked, but thought she really looked 'naked', without her nipple rings.

Claire let the sheet fall away, and started looking for her clothes. Jesse did the same thing. Allison did not like 'seeing' her mother naked, but she did see what a beautiful woman she was, even after three children. Her figure was shapely and attractive. She was fit and trim. Her face was beautiful. Allison thought her mother's body was better than hers.

"Mom, you know where Holly's room is at, right?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Claire said. She'd actually 'used' the room before.

"Please go there and get the Metal girls." Allison said. "They might be – busy. Have them go to the infirmary."

"I'm sorry about that, Allison. I…." Claire started.

"Mom, stop." Allison interrupted. "It's no big deal. We all do it, with the same people. We are all one big happy family."

Allison figured before they returned to Palmdale, she would be with Jesse, and her mother would be with Vanna. There was plenty of love to share for everyone.

Jesse slipped on a pair of pants, and grabbed a shirt, which she held in her hand, and headed out topless.

"I still want to try one of those, 'Mother - Daughter' things…." Jesse said as she passed Allison.

It was clear her mother heard what was said.

Allison looked at her mother, who smiled at her, and quickly followed Jesse.

* * *

Vanna knocked and entered Riley's room.

"Where is Derek?" Vanna asked.

"Out with Kyle and Sarah." Riley said. "Sarah wanted to pick out some baby clothes for Precious. She is her niece."

"Tell me what happened." Vanna said.

"I'm not lactating much." Riley said. "I can see you are."

Vanna looked down at the front of her shirt and there were two small wet spots.

Vanna went to Precious and looked at her.

"Did you try the formula?" Vanna asked.

"She doesn't like it." Riley said. "I want her to have natural feedings. They are healthier and better for the baby."

It was common in the future to have a female that could lactate, feed other women's babies that needed it. This is what they all grew up with. It seemed normal to all of them. There was no formula. If there would have been, it might have been contaminated.

"Let me clean up real fast." Vanna said, as she headed into the bathroom. "Allison and Jesse are coming as well as the Metal girls. They can 'plug in' to the medical data base at the infirmary and check you out."

Jesse and Allison arrived. Riley filled them in.

Jesse still held her shirt in her hand. She noticed Riley 'checked her out'.

Vanna returned without her top on.

Riley looked on with some awe at the larger breasts that both Vanna and Jesse now exhibited.

"Wow, you both have really bulked up." Riley said.

"Help me do exactly what you do." Vanna said. "I want it to be the same experience for Precious."

Vanna sat in Riley's chair. Allison watched as Riley moved Precious into Vanna's arms and she started to feed. The look of contentment and satisfaction on Vanna's face said it all. Vanna wanted to be a mother.

Vanna looked up at Allison with tears in her eyes.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Vanna asked.

Allison absentmindedly touched her abdomen.

"Yes." Allison said. "It is beautiful."

Jesse and Riley watched but said nothing. They knew the two long time lovers were sharing a painful private moment. They'd both been unable to carry a pregnancy to term.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." Jesse said to Riley, and took her away.

Riley looked back once at how happy Vanna looked.


	862. Dead Justice

Chapter 862

** Dead Justice **

* * *

Savannah was near the side door entrance playing a slot machine. She did not want to look at the man directly and have him see her looking at him. Her back was mostly to him. She needed to rely on John Henry to keep her updated as to what was happening.

She did not feel threatened, but if he was from the future, he might recognize her as 'Future Savannah'. He'd looked at her a few times, but never for a long time all at once.

Savannah could tell he was pacing back and forth, behind and off to the side of her slightly.

"Savannah, the man looks very agitated." John Henry said.

Savannah took a quick glance in his direction.

"I feel a lot of negative energy." Savannah said.

"He is ready to run." John Henry said.

"I think that is because his ride has been delayed." Savannah said.

"It should be here soon." John Henry said. "Sheila will arrive soon herself and be your ride, for Cameron and you.

* * *

Cameron moved as close as she could and not be in the hallway for the side entrance. She played on a video poker machine to look like she was a patron. She wanted to make sure Savannah was not in any unnecessary danger.

The paranoid behavior of the man, made Cameron want to terminate him as soon as possible.

"I would like to terminate him now." Cameron said. "This has gone on long enough. This man is a threat. His behavior is erratic."

"We want to see where he goes or who he is connected to." John said. "We need to look at the bigger picture here. There is more to this story than we have so far."

"I can beat it out of him." Cameron said. "It won't take long."

Cameron glanced down at her poker machine. It was up to several thousand dollars. She didn't even remember playing it. Her desire to terminate the man consumed most of what she was thinking about.

"Just relax." John said. "I figured you would be in a better mood than this."

John's statement and attitude was infuriating to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cameron snapped.

It was because of what she was – cheated out of, that was making her upset. It was what didn't happen, that bothered her.

"Nothing…." John said. "I don't want to argue."

Cameron thought that was a smart choice based on how she felt right now.

She became instantly alert. The man moved closer to Savannah. That was the last straw.

"The man is walking toward Savannah." Cameron said. "I'm bringing him down…."

* * *

Sheila was able to bring the Escalade she'd recently appropriated within visual range of the blue sedan. His driving behavior was very erratic.

Sheila watched the blue sedan 'bolt'.

Sheila made the turn one street in back of him, to parallel him.

"I will follow him one street over." Sheila said. "Keep me posted on where he goes next. I need to know the direction he turns."

"He is going past the street, to enter the side entrance of the casino." John Henry said.

"He will loop around and come in from the opposite direction." Sheila said. "It is a good strategy."

"He is turning left." John Henry said. "I think you are correct."

"I am going to head for the side entrance directly." Sheila said. "I don't want to follow him in."

Sheila wondered what made these people so edgy and easy to spook.

* * *

"I am moving through the alleys." Dan said. "I will move past him, to block his retreat to the east and south."

"That is good thinking." John said. "Where is the former rider of the motorcycle at?"

"Unknown." Dan said.

* * *

Frank dumped the SUV he was driving and acquired a new one.

"I am in position to intercept him from the north and west." Frank said. "I have new wheels as well."

"Everyone sit tight." John said.

"He is entering the side parking lot of the casino now." John Henry said. "Sheila called it."

"I am ready." Frank said.

* * *

Cammy and Gail were ready to terminate the two Grays. They no longer were giving any useful information.

The deceased female that the two men tortured and killed was between the two Grays. Cammy took the woman's hand and closed it over the pulped flesh of one Gray. Cammy closed her hand around the woman's hand. Gail moved forward and placed her foot on the Gray's lower abdomen. Cammy applied pressure around the dead female's hand and yanked.

The Gray screamed. Gail moved over and forced his mouth open. Cammy moved the woman's hand over it and released her grip. A bloody mass fell into his screaming mouth. Gail gagged him.

They repeated the process on the second Gray. They both reminded him, this was for the 'young redhead' that he'd assaulted in the future.

They took one more look around and moved the weapons they collected, to where the HK Track was at.

"How soon until we get a team with a truck here?" Cammy asked. "The – interrogation, is over."

"Tom will be arriving soon with a box truck that he's acquired." John Henry said. "He has been headed your way ever since we learned there was an HK Track delivered there."

"We have everything ready to go." Cammy said.

"Did you get a location on where the Terminator was?" John asked. "We missed some of the interrogation."

"We got what we needed." Cammy said.

"As soon as we get Tom loaded, we are headed there." Gail said.

"What is that noise in the background?" John asked.

"Two Grays bleeding to death." Cammy said. "I don't think you want to know."

Cammy looked over at the thrashing men. There still needed to be some more retribution. She did not feel totally satisfied yet. A spectacular finish would liven things up some.

* * *

Claire was worried about Riley. She did not know what was wrong, but something must be. She needed to get the Metal girls to plug in at the infirmary and access the vast medical data base.

Claire hurried and arrived at Holly's room. She was not sure what to expect when the door opened.

Claire knocked.

There was no answer.

Claire thought maybe they were out. She tried the door handle. The door was open.

Claire slowly opened the door. The three Metal girls were all there – together.

Claire expected to see them naked sharing with each other. They were not.

They were all still clothed and - standing there.

Their eyes were open, but not blinking.

Claire thought they looked – dead. Their faces were devoid of all expression.

She was about to touch Hanna when she saw it. There were a series of cables linking all three Metal girls together. She noted there were spots for additional Terminators to – plug in.

Claire felt this was the most intense form of sharing that Terminators could experience, especially when they were – touching each other. They did not appear to have advanced that far along – yet.

"Hanna." Claire said. "I'm sorry to disturb you. Riley needs help."

Claire stepped back as all three Metal girls blinked at the same time and started to move.

"I'm sorry." Claire repeated. "Riley is at the infirmary, one of you needs to plug in to the medical data base and check her. I don't know what's wrong."

Hanna reached up to unplug from Holly and Cam.

Cam stopped her.

"We can all plug in together this way, and give Riley better treatment." Cam said.

Claire told them all she knew, as they walked toward the infirmary.

It was very strange for Claire to see them all walk in the same step. It was like they were one unit, not three separate ones.

They all entered the infirmary - together.

* * *

Allison watched Vanna nurse Precious, then switch breasts when she needed to. It was very beautiful to watch her long time lover look so content and happy. She could tell Vanna felt very special.

"This is the most special moment in my life." Vanna said softly, with tears in her eyes. "I can actually help someone with my body for once. I am proud to be a woman right now. It helps to make up for all the times I wished I wasn't.

Allison leaned down and gave Vanna a loving kiss.

"I will do whatever you want, Vanna." Allison said. "I can see how much this means to you."

"This is so beautiful, Allison." Vanna said. "I might need Jesse to take over soon."

"She might be low or out, right now…." Allison said. "I sort of walked in on them…."

Vanna smiled at Allison.

"We did earlier too…." Vanna said.

"It does stimulate production…." Allison said.

* * *

Riley was surprised to see the three Metal girls walk in together doing everything the same. She then noticed they were all – connected together. She'd never seen that before, she'd only ever heard about it. She wondered how that would be to be connected to another individual like that.

They all greeted her at the same time and they all said the same things at the same time. Cam plugged a section of their cable into the computer interface.

Riley explained what she was feeling and her inability to lactate.

Claire watched as they asked questions, while they checked Riley over.

"I don't know if this is the Hottest thing I have seen them do, or the creepiest." Jesse said. "Either way, I am in, if they want a - four way."

"Let's make it a five way." Claire said. "I just want to be a part of it."

Claire hoped they could make it a six way and Vanna could get in on it with them too. If nothing else, she would be happy with a three way with Jesse and Vanna both.

* * *

Ally closed on the spot where the box truck she was following left the paved road and entered onto a dirt road. She did not want to do anything to raise suspicion or be noticed. If they sent a drone, she did not want to be the target of it.

Ally kept driving at the same speed. She drove past where the box truck turned onto the dirt road. She did note it was a very well maintained dirt road.

In the distance she could see the dust cloud created by the box truck. Anyone else following them would create the same dust cloud and be spotted. That is, unless they moved along very slowly. She wondered if that was the point of them taking that road.

"Have our drones spotted anything yet?" Ally asked.

"I have one headed for the projected path of the box truck, and one is almost to your location." John Henry said. "No hostile drones have been detected."

"Nothing else has been detected either." John said.

"Are they communicating with anyone?" Ally asked.

"Nothing I can detect." John Henry said.

"Where does the dirt road lead to?" Ally asked. "I bet it ends back up at the railroad tracks, or a spur track of some kind."

"It does." John Henry said. "It all happens north of the city."

"How long will it take me to get there, using this road and back tracking at the next paved intersection?" Ally asked.

"If you speed some more, and they stay at the same speed, you can actually get there before them." John Henry said. "They have slowed down. The dirt road is not as well maintained where they are now."

"We all need to remember there is Metal involved in this as well." John said.

"That was real thoughtful of John to remind me." Ally said. "Can you zoom in on my driver's side window?"

"Yes." John Henry said. "You now fill the entire screen."

As John and John Henry watched, Ally lifted up the side of her top, and 'flashed' both of them.

"Sheila is a bad influence on her." John Henry said.

John thought how it looked exactly like Cameron's breasts. It at least added a little 'fun' to the roundabout chase they were doing.

"We will keep and eye on you on your longer route." John Henry said.

"I can always flash you again when you feel bored." Ally said.

"I get bored easy and feel bored a lot." John said.

"I can drive topless like Sheila has." Ally said.

"Let's not get pulled over or arrested." John said.

"I will do it just for you anyway." Ally said.


	863. Don't Forget It

Chapter 863

** Don't Forget It **

* * *

After some last minute antics, the blue sedan entered the parking lot of the casino. It was clear the driver was reckless and willing to take chances. It was very clear he was paranoid of being followed. These two men seemed to be hiding a secret and went to great lengths to keep it secret. Wherever they were headed, they were hiding something.

"The blue sedan is about to arrive." John Henry said. "The man inside is moving toward the door."

Savannah turned as the man stared to head outside.

"I see the blue sedan." Savannah said. "The man is headed for it."

"I am tracking them." John Henry said.

Cameron quickly followed the man. She broke off her impending attack on him and went to Savannah's location instead.

"I was going to terminate him." Cameron said, as she moved close to Savannah. "I'm sorry you were in danger."

Cameron gave Savannah a hug and held her close. She turned her back to the entrance and the location the blue sedan was in.

Savannah realized Cameron was shielding her with her body, in case there was any shooting.

"I was not in any more danger than anyone else." Savannah said. "Thank you for caring."

Cameron's back was to the blue sedan as the man entered it. There was no gunfire.

"Tell me what they do." Cameron said, her back was still to the entrance as she held Savannah close. "I can't see them."

"You are shielding me." Savannah said.

"I will always protect you." Cameron said.

"It looks like the man who just left here, is yelling at the other man." Savannah said.

"I can hear him." Cameron said. "He is angry the other man took so long to get here. He said he was in danger because he needed to wait."

"They just drove off." Savannah said.

Cameron still held Savannah close to her. She did not want to release her.

* * *

Sheila was able to enter the parking lot before the blue sedan by taking a direct route. She parked in a 'Handicapped' space near the side door. She ducked down, as she saw the blue sedan enter the parking lot.

She heard the angry exchange from the man who exited out of the casino.

As soon as the blue sedan pulled away, she sat up and backed out of her spot. She continued backing right up to the side door. She needed to pick up Savannah and Cameron.

* * *

Savannah saw the SUV back up to the side door and the window roll down. Sheila looked out and smiled at her.

"Our ride is here." Savannah said.

Cameron reluctantly released Savannah and they headed out.

Cameron opened the front door for Savannah.

"You can see better than I can." Savannah said "You sit in the front."

Savannah opened the back door and climbed in.

"Let's roll." Cameron said, to Sheila.

Sheila started out after the blue sedan.

"Hi, Sheila. This is a nice ride." Savannah said, as she looked at everything.

"Nothing but the best for you, love." Sheila said.

Sheila and Cameron quickly looked at each other.

Cameron made a mental note to try to use more of the same or similar vehicles in her daily operations with Savannah. It would please her if she could please Savannah.

"The blue sedan turned right twice." John Henry said.

"I think he will turn right twice more." Cameron said. "I think he will come back out where he started and continue in the same direction."

Sheila pulled over and parked in a temporary loading zone.

"You called it." Sheila said, as she looked in her rear view mirror. "Here he comes."

The three girls all ducked down. Cameron's and Sheila's faces were inches apart as they ducked down.

"We could always kiss to pass the time." Sheila said. "That is, if you weren't so 'L7'."

"I would." Savannah said, from the back.

Cameron looked back at Sheila.

Savannah peeked over the seat.

"He is by us." Savannah said.

Cameron and Sheila were still inches apart.

Sheila sat up. She looked around to make sure it was clear and pulled back into traffic.

"Where is my kiss?" Cameron asked, sitting up.

Sheila learned when to back off and not push it, especially with Cameron.

"It is in the back seat, love. _Everything_ you want is there." Sheila said.

"Don't forget it either." Savannah said with a smile.

Cameron did not plan to forget it.

* * *

"Frank, pull out and head north." John Henry said.

"I am on it." Frank said.

"Frank, you are two lights ahead of the blue sedan." John Henry said.

"I see him now." Frank said. "The road will split soon."

"I suggest the westerly route." John Henry said.

"I am one street over." Dan said. "I am moving parallel to Sheila. I can cover the easterly direction if they take that."

"Everyone hang back and stay loose." John said. "These guys spook easy."

* * *

Cammy and Gail heard a truck coming down the street.

"I hope that is Tom." Cammy said. "I want to say 'goodbye' to the Grays, while they are still alive. I planned something really special for them, so they would remember us."

Cammy checked the front, while Gail checked the back. They didn't want any surprises.

Gail returned to Cammy.

"One doesn't look so hot." Gail said, as she checked on the Grays. "He appears about ready to terminate."

"As long as the other one is still alive, that is all that matters." Cammy said. "That is the one I want to suffer and - pay."

"Tom should be arriving shortly." John Henry said.

"That is him out in front." Gail said.

"I see him." Cammy said. "Tell him to back in. I'm going to open the big door."

Cammy opened the roll up door, then climbed onto the forklift and started it. She moved it so the forks went under the HK Track. She moved into position as Tom backed in.

Once Tom was backed in, Gail opened the back of the truck.

Cammy lifted the HK Track with the forklift. Tom arrived at the back of the truck to help.

The three Terminators all nodded at each other.

Savannah asked that they all be cordial, even with other Terminators. She said it also helped them blend in and not stand out. The more that they acted friendly with each other, instead of 'just there', helped them adapt better to the surroundings.

Cammy set the HK Track in the back of the box truck. Tom hopped up and secured it. Gail loaded the confiscated weapons in the back as well.

Tom hopped back down. He pulled the rear door down with him. He secured it and locked it.

"What happened to them?" Tom asked.

He indicated the blood covered Grays. He could tell there was something in their mouths.

"They - bit off, a little more than they could chew." Cammy said.

Tom tilted his head slightly. He then nodded at Cammy and Gail, and climbed back in the box truck and drove off.

Gail closed the roll up door.

Cammy reached down and drug the two Grays by their ankles, to the back of their SUV. There was a bloody streak left behind each of them, as they were moved along the smooth cement floor.

"They are both still alive." Cammy said.

"Good." Gail said. "What about her?"

Gail pointed at the deceased female captive.

"I don't think her family should see her like that. Not after what the Grays did to her." Cammy said. "It is better if they never know. They will always - hope. They should not know what was done to her and how she suffered before she died."

Gail bent down and carefully picked the deceased female up. She carried her to one of the make shift beds and set her down. It was not the bed she'd been assaulted in. That one was covered with dried blood and other - dried fluids.

Cammy returned to the main workroom area. She picked up a screwdriver and reached underneath the SUV, she punctured the fuel tank.

In seconds the two withering Grays were surrounded by flowing gasoline. It became apparent to them what was about to happen.

"John Henry, I want all 911 calls suppressed for our location." Cammy said. "This building needs to burn completely to the ground."

"I – understand." John Henry said.

Gail looked around in the back of the SUV and came out with a road flare. She handed it to Cammy as they headed for the door.

Cammy ignited the road flare and handed it back to Gail.

"I know how you - feel." Cammy said.

"Thank You." Gail said.

Cammy walked out.

Gail tossed the flair into the pool of gasoline surrounding the two thrashing Grays. Even as they were bleeding to death, they knew what was about to happen. They would burn alive.

There was a giant 'whoosh' sound, as the gasoline ignited.

Gail walked out without looking back.

The muted screams grew in intensity.

Gail caught up to Cammy.

As they went over the back fence to retrieve Gail's SUV, they could still hear the muted agonizing screams of the Grays.

"They did it to themselves." Cammy said.

"One thing is for sure." Gail said. "They won't be doing it again – ever."

Cammy made sure both of their coms were off.

"I don't want Savannah to ever know what I did here." Cammy said.

"I did it too." Gail said. "I was going to terminate both of them myself anyway."

"I think it is more the method that I used to do it, that I don't want her to know. Cammy said.

"You don't want her to know the truth, because you think it was wrong to do it that way." Gail said.

"It is done." Cammy said. "Leave it at that. We all have secrets on some of our past operations, even if the events are reported with a few details - missing."

Gail knew Cammy was referring to what happened to her at the old helicopter base, when Savannah saved her from termination.

"We also know who will keep those – secrets." Gail said.

"Those that believe in us and love us will." Cammy said.

"They will love you no less for what happened here or the truth." Gail said.

Cammy and Gail arrived at the SUV.

"It's time to get back to work." Cammy said.

Gail and Cammy turned their coms back on.

"John, where do you want us?" Cammy asked, as they climbed in Gail's SUV. "We can shadow Tom, or assist Ally, or Cameron's operation."

"We have two more drones arriving at altitude." John Henry said.

"We can have one over you and Gail, and the other one over Cameron." John said.

"Send the one for us, with Tom." Gail said. "We will join one of the other teams shortly. He should have protection too."

"Ally is all alone, but I have a team that will be backing her up soon." John said. "She has two drones near her as well."

"John, do you want me to – return?" Cammy asked.

"I think I would like…." John started

"What about Savannah and Cameron?" Gail asked, as she interrupted the answer.

* * *

Ally continued on the paved road, she'd only passed one other car, going the opposite direction.

"This place is 'Deadsville'." Ally said. "I see my next turn off ahead. I am going to really push it once I make the turn."

"You are doing fine." John said.

"I don't want to run into any cops or bikers." Ally said. "This looks like biker territory."

"Stay alert and don't abuse your vehicle." John said.

"I am alert." Ally said. "At least we aren't headed into the hills. I can see there has been a lot of mining around here."

"The drones will be dealing with any mines." John said.

* * *

"I want more drones sent." John said.

"We already have four out in the daylight." John Henry said.

"They are all at fifty thousand feet." John said. "This is Nevada. We can blame it on 'Area 51', a UFO, or classified military testing."

"We do that enough already." John Henry said.

"It works. Nobody knows what's really out here." John said. "Besides we have a window a few centuries into the future. They haven't encountered any UFOs – yet."

John Henry was sure what John was really after. He decided to help facilitate it. It was better they get it done and over with.

"I have dispatched four more drones." John Henry said. "That should free up – Cammy."


	864. Everyone Relax

Chapter 864

** Everyone Relax **

* * *

Sheila, Cameron and Savannah were in a loose pursuit of the two unknown men. Frank and Dan were backing them up.

They'd gone to a lot of trouble and hassle as well as grief to get to where they were now. It was clear the men were involved in all of the Skynet related activity somehow.

Cameron was tired of the cat and mouse routine. She wanted to end this and get it over with.

"Let's stop them now." Cameron said. "We are isolated enough to take control of their vehicle."

Any incident on the street, if it was observed or reported, would be suppressed from the authorities.

Savannah did not want Cameron to 'jump the gun'.

"We need to give it some more time." Savannah said. "That is the whole point of all of this, to learn more."

"John Henry, have you come up with anything on their vehicles?" Sheila asked. "I'm inclined to agree with Cameron."

"We have put ourselves at risk by waiting this long." Cameron said.

Savannah knew Cameron was referring to her.

"We still need to learn who they are and where they are going." Savannah said.

"It leaves us open to getting caught up in an ambush." Cameron said. "That is not something I can allow to happen to you."

"The vehicles they are using were bought from private parties. The information the previous owners filed, comes back as bogus for the buyers." John Henry said. "The addresses they provided are all empty lots."

"What is the time frame on the first – transaction?" Savannah asked.

"Three weeks ago." John Henry said. "I don't know if that is when they arrived, or if they used stolen vehicles before. They needed to come up with cash somehow. I am checking all past casino footage to see if that turns up anything."

The team kept after the unknown men. They entered a semi residential neighborhood and circled around it in one direction and back in the other direction. It looked like most of the buildings were unoccupied around that area. There was a row of houses that ran along the backside. It looked as if the men were about to stop soon. The answer came seconds later.

"They are slowing." Sheila said.

"Did they make us?" Savannah asked.

"We are still a half mile behind them." Cameron said.

"I am going to stop if they slow anymore." Frank said. "I am half a mile in front of them."

"I am ready to close in on them, if you want that." Dan said. "I can take them down at any time."

"Everyone relax." John said. "This may be the destination. It sounds like they checked out the neighborhood pretty good before they decided to stop."

"Where is our drone at?" Savannah asked.

"It is within in camera range now. I have them zoomed in." John Henry said. "Everyone needs to stop. They are pulling into a driveway."

"I want Dan to pass by without looking at that location and rejoin with Frank." Cameron said. "That gives us two solid teams."

"Affirmative." Dan said.

Dan thundered past Sheila's SUV on the motorcycle.

"I am sending real time drone footage of the location and what is around it." John Henry said. "You can all check your phones for the images and footage."

"We still need to make sure they enter that location and not pass through the yards in back and go elsewhere or to another waiting vehicle." John said.

The drone footage showed the two men conceal the car in a garage and enter the building they were at.

The drone footage showed the location the men were at was not where anyone would expect to find Grays

"Is that place what it looks like?" Savannah asked.

"I am passing it now." Dan said. "It is."

"That adds a new twist." Cameron said.

* * *

Cammy and Gail decided to back up Cameron's operation. It was at Gail's insistence they do. Gail wanted to watch over Savannah. Finding the deceased female at the location they were just at, only reinforced her desire to help protect Savannah.

Cammy was still disturbed by what the two Grays were responsible for. The 'young redhead' reference still troubled her. She needed to take her mind off of that. She tried to think of other things and ended up thinking about John.

She was dissatisfied with the unfinished business in the Honeymoon Suite.

Cammy wanted to go back to the hotel and 'finish up' with John while Cameron and Savannah were busy.

Gail insisted on going to assist Cameron's team. They decided to inform John.

"It looks like they have it under control for now." John said. "What about some of the information you obtained from the Grays, or on any other locations?"

"Ally is headed to one. You said you have a team backing her with two drones." Cammy said. "That was the one firm location we picked up. Everything else they did not know the details or specifics. They were unaware they were being surveilled by another group of men."

"We deactivated their phones and sent them with Tom." Gail said. "Everything was encrypted on them."

"We run into that a lot." John Henry said. "They will be looked through in detail."

"You can always go back to the warehouse where Cameron and Savannah were." John said.

"What for?" Gail asked. "Cameron, Sheila, and Savannah checked it out already."

"Maybe someone will go there to get something or leave something." John said.

Neither Cammy nor Gail liked that idea.

Gail cut her com, Cammy did too.

"The immediate threat is with Cameron's team." Gail said.

"It most likely will be." Cammy said.

"It sounds like they are sidelining us." Gail said.

"Not _us_ , me." Cammy said. "Tell them we will go there. I have other plans."

Gail turned her com back on.

"We will check it out." Gail said.

* * *

Allison wanted to check on Riley.

Allison called Jesse to see how Riley was doing.

"How is Riley?" Allison asked.

"She seems fine." Jesse said. "The Metal girls are checking her out."

"How are you doing?" Allison asked. "Nursing wise."

"Maybe you should ask your mother." Jesse said.

"No thanks." Allison said. "Vanna wants you to – assist her."

"Let me check on Riley and I will come back." Jesse said.

"See if she wants us to call Derek." Allison said. "I know she said not to. She doesn't want to cause a panic, if it is nothing."

"Will do." Jesse said and hung up.

Allison put her phone away and went back to Vanna.

"Jesse will be here soon." Allison said.

"I think I need to 'burp' Precious." Vanna said.

"You might need to change her as well." Allison said.

"You can help me." Vanna said.

"Sure, we did it for Jan and Summer." Allison said. "At least here in the past - the present, we have things to properly change and clean them up with."

Taking care of infants in the future was a challenge. Caring for them in the present was much easier and sanitary.

"We will get her ready and all cleaned up for Jesse." Vanna said.

* * *

Jesse watched Riley get checked out by the Metal girls.

"There is nothing 'wrong' with you. I mean any more new things wrong or different than there were before." Cam said.

Cam unplugged from Hanna and Holly, they then unhooked from each other. Cam remained plugged into the data base. She was still receiving information and checking things from the medical files.

"I'm really sorry about all this." Riley said.

Riley was afraid she was overreacting. That is itself was helping create new problems.

"You need to get more rest." Claire said. "Don't try to bottle feed either. Not if Vanna or Jesse can assist you."

"Derek says Precious still looks hungry when I try to feed her." Riley said.

"Vanna and I will help you now as well." Jesse said. "Between the three of us, there won't be any shortage."

"I want to run a few more tests with Riley." Cam said. "Everyone else can go."

"I want to go back and check on Vanna." Jesse said.

"I will stay here with Riley for now." Claire said, as she took Riley's hand. "I know what the 'unknown' feels like."

Hanna decided to stay with Claire. Holly wanted to check on Allison, she walked back with Jesse.

* * *

Ally stayed on the paved roads in the desert. She was given a destination so there was no real hurry. She needed to wait for the backup team to arrive before anything would happen.

"What do you want me to do when I get there?" Ally asked.

"Nothing, until Al's team gets there." John said. "They will arrive in a short while."

"What is happening at the location?" Ally asked.

"Nothing visible outside." John Henry said. "I am sending you real time drone footage."

"Zoom in on that rail siding." Ally said.

John Henry zoomed in with the drone.

"How is that?" John Henry asked.

"The rails have a few shinny spots." Ally said.

"They have been used recently." John Henry said.

"If they unloaded one or two sets of boxcars with various HK products, we could be facing a lot of hostile equipment. That is a very large building." Ally said. "I think we are going to need more than three Terminators."

"It is fairly isolated." John said. "Maybe I will send all the drones there for a massive strike once it is dark."

"That will be a big cleanup mess." Ally said. "Trying to recover Skynet material from collapsed and burnt out buildings is a time consuming hassle."

"Do you have any other ideas?" John asked. "I am open to suggestions."

* * *

Young Allison was not happy. More of what occurred - was blocked from her. She was well aware of what everyone was doing and of the people that were dying. Maybe some of the things would be graphic, but it was better she become acclimated to them now, rather than face them in the future, face to face.

"I want to know everything." Young Allison said.

"It is out of my hands." Anna said.

"If Skynet was already in control, I would be seeing these things all happening with my eyes." Young Allison said. "I would be living them."

"You need to speak to Savannah about this." Anna said. "She is protecting you."

Young Allison wanted to move forward with the operations. Giving Anna a 'hard time' served no purpose. It was not her decision.

She focused on where Ally was headed.

"It looks like Ally is headed for trouble." Young Allison said. "Can the drones scan for anything that is HK related inside the building? I think they are up too high right now."

"They are at too high of an altitude to do that." Anna said.

"I think they should wait until night, to try to make an entry that way." Young Allison said. "They need a better idea of what they are facing."

"If there is a Terminator there, they will be spotted anyway." Anna said.

"Cammy and Gail took the phones from the Grays they - eventually terminated." Young Allison said. "They heard their voices. They can call for 'help' as the Grays on their phones. That should draw some of the people off where Ally is headed, to assist their comrades."

"Yes." Anna said. "The idea has merit. It would also put those that remained on alert."

"They could always say the HK Track is malfunctioning and they can't turn it off." Young Allison said. "They could say there was a traffic accident with the other two men and they needed help to treat them. They may want to avoid the hospital and all the questions that could be raised there."

Anna thought those sounded like good choices.

"Something appropriate will be devised." Anna said.

"Why don't you call John, or have CamNet contact John Henry." Young Allison said. "I don't want to get involved directly again. Savannah asked me to use the proper channels unless it was an emergency."

"You think they will only look at your age and not your knowledge or ability." Anna said.

"I don't want to rock the boat." Young Allison said. "By what is kept from me, shows me, they are not ready to accept me for who I truly am. I am the product of ALL of them. They should all understand that by now."

Young Allison wanted to be a team player and follow the 'rules'. She was also worried about everyone. She decided if she needed to act, she was going to.

CamNet would back her play.

CamNet believed in her, even if nobody else did.


	865. I Think I Know

Chapter 865

** I Think I Know **

* * *

John Henry was contacted by CamNet with some specific information. It was a rough plan that seemed to have some merit.

"John, I am receiving some suggestions from CamNet." John Henry said.

"That happens all the time." John said.

"It has been suggested we act as if we are the Grays that Cammy and Gail took down, and call for 'help'." John Henry said.

"That would alert the other location." John said. "They would be put on guard."

"That might reduce their personnel if they decided to send help." John Henry said. "They may also decide to pack up and make a run for it."

"That would make our operation easier if they packed every thing up for us." John said. "They may also decide to stay and fight."

"It is an option anyway." John Henry said.

"Where is this information or suggestion really from?" John asked.

"CamNet did not specify." John Henry said.

"I think I know." John said. "She is always trying to think the operations through, and watch out for us. I should thank her."

"I think it is best if she wishes to remain in the shadows for now, that we honor that." John Henry said. "It is her 'age' that bothers her."

"I don't think that will be an issue much longer…." John said.

"That would be a safe bet." John Henry said.

John smiled. The thought of Young Allison soon looking like Future Allison was very alluring and enticing for him. He really regretted not taking Future Allison up on her – offer. She said being with John Connor was something that happened all the time in the future. For her to be with him in the past or present would be no different to her.

John was positive that if Future Allison ever returned, he was going to take advantage of that offer - if it still stood. He kept passing up what was being offered and what was available. He really wondered what for. His close encounter with Cammy showed there was no need not to take advantage of the bounty of booty.

"…her mother." John Henry said.

"What?" John asked.

John was aware he was daydreaming about being with Future Allison again.

"I stated, for things like that, you would need to contend with her mother." John Henry said.

Now that made John think about Claire. She was very attractive and seemed to indicate she was – available. Maybe he could manage to get one of those 'mother – daughter' deals that he'd always heard about. He didn't need to wait for 'temporal ageing', Allison and Claire were available now. He was sure they were both 'good to go'. He was not so sure about both of them at the same time though. He would still like to try that.

"I think Cameron will 'take care' of anything regarding any of that." John said.

Cameron did tell him their relationship was 'open'. Maybe it was time to take advantage of that.

John remembered Cameron's words to him earlier.

'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.' Cameron said to him or something like that anyway.

* * *

The images Cameron's teams looked at, seemed about the last place to look for something Skynet related. It was an effective strategy.

"It looks like a playground." Savannah said.

"It has a 'Child Day Care' sign on the front of it." Dan said. "The property looked run down."

"We need to make sure no children are present." Savannah said. "If there is even one. We devise a new plan. There will be no exception."

"I think they were able to rent the building cheap." Cameron said. "They may even be squatting in it, if it was abandoned."

"John Henry needs to do a records search." Sheila said.

"These people are going to turn out to be part of the 'anti-Metal' faction or worse." Cameron said. "I can 'feel' it."

"I want to try to make contact with them." John said over their coms. "We are both fighting Skynet."

"No." Cameron said. "They will infiltrate us – AGAIN, if we try to work with them."

Savannah knew that was a jab at John. She also saw Cameron's hand start to glitch.

"Cameron, I want you to sit in the back with me." Savannah said.

Sheila was parked, so Cameron moved into the back with Savannah.

Savannah kissed Cameron on the cheek and took her left hand. The glitching stopped. Savannah smiled at Cameron and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"John, that is a negative on trying to make contact with them." Savannah said. "Cameron is very upset now. Those people have proven they can't be trusted. They will turn on us, once they are done with the Grays and Skynet. I saw them in the future too, both of the futures I went to. They tried to kill Cameron's clone, when they thought she was Allison - Duplicate Allison, because she was a "Metal lover'. You know what they did from Cameron's future…."

Savannah felt Cameron gently squeeze her hand. Cameron was thanking Savannah, for standing up for her.

"We should still try." John said. "They may be able to help us or provide us with additional information."

"If there are no children present, I will lead the assault myself." Savannah said. "That decision will stand."

"I don't want any interrogations." John said.

"That will be determined by their actions and attitude." Savannah said.

Savannah reached forward and squeezed Sheila's shoulder gently. Sheila glanced back and nodded.

Savannah was aware she would be identified as a "Metal Lover' by that group. The funny part of that was, that Cammy was her – Metal lover….

* * *

Cammy and Gail went by and checked out the warehouse by the rail yard. They did the inspection as quickly as possible. There were other things that they wanted to do.

"OK, we did what we said we would do." Cammy said.

"I can take you back – to see John." Gail said. "It sounded like you both made - plans."

"It seemed that way." Cammy said. "I wanted to be with John, because Savannah was with Cameron."

"She was?" Gail asked. "Are you sure?"

Gail knew if that was the case, she would never get to be with Savannah. Cameron would eliminate all the competition, one way or another.

"I saw the wet towels and the messed up bed." Cammy said.

Gail showered with Savannah before, and even dressed her. That didn't mean Cameron and Savannah were together as lovers - yet.

"I can see you truly love Savannah, Gail." Cammy said.

"I do." Gail said. "I don't mean to intrude on you, or Cameron."

"You're not." Cammy said. "I am to facilitate whatever Savannah's desires are. Even though I love her, I am programmed to make Savannah feel the love from - everyone. I never stand in her way, if she seeks comfort and love from anyone. She in turn, has encouraged me to share and love others as well. I have."

"I think all the girls, and Metal girls, do the same." Gail said. "We all share our partners, while having 'open relationships'."

"Our programming has developed so much and so fast, we are almost like human females anyway." Cammy said.

"I think that happened to Cameron a long time ago." Gail said. "She sometimes seems even more human, than the human females do."

"The only way we are not like them, is being able to reproduce offspring." Cammy said.

"Even some of the human females are unable to do that." Gail said.

"We all know Cameron needs Savannah to continue to grow." Cammy said. "Cameron may have grown past John, but she will never grow past Savannah and Allison – Young Allison."

"That is why they are together in the future." Gail said. "They all NEED each other."

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Cammy said. "It is inevitable."

Both Cammy and Gail understood that no matter how much they cared for or loved Savannah, that she belonged to the future.

* * *

Allison watched as Vanna took care of Precious.

"I can see how much you want to be a mother." Allison said.

"The older I get, the more I have that desire." Vanna said. "I can't. I have tried so many times. Nothing ever - sticks."

"I don't know what to do anymore." Allison said. "I want to share a family with you. If I run away into the future, I will be trying to take someone else's family away at that point."

"Cameron can help us…." Vanna said. "I can't ask Savannah to give up her baby for me again. She has done that twice. I know she would have one for me - for us. That would kill me to give up my baby."

"I can't ask my mother either." Allison said. "I know it is hard on her. She would also have one - for us."

"What do we do?" Vanna asked.

"Run to the future?" Allison asked.

"NO!" Vanna said. "We make OUR own future."

* * *

Jesse walked with Holly back to Riley's room.

"I feel very nervous about this." Jesse said.

"I didn't think anything bothered you." Holly said. "You are as tough as Coltan."

"It still does. A lot bothers me." Jesse said. "I am ashamed of things I have done, and things that have been done to me. Maybe how I act helps me cope."

"You are very beautiful, Jesse." Holly said. "Both inside and out."

"I don't feel that way." Jesse said. "I have asked Cameron to make sure that I - Young Jesse I mean, not be allowed to make the same mistakes I have made. I never want her to find that darkness that lurks inside of her."

"You know that will not happen." Holly said. "Camille is 'Cameron'; everything will be different and better for her, no matter what happens."

"I never thought I would be able to do this…." Jesse said. "Help Precious."

"I envy what your body can do." Holly said. "Mine was constructed for killing; yours was created for - creating."

"Mine doesn't - create." Jesse said. "Skynet has ruined my body."

"It may have taken some things from you, but not everything." Holly said. "Cameron can – help you."

"Let's see how I do first." Jesse said. "I am scared I won't be good enough."

"You sound like Cameron." Holly said.

"That is just the thing." Jesse said. "It is Cameron that sounds like us, FEELS like us – humans."

"I think you will do fine." Holly said.

"The moment of truth." Jesse said.

Holly knocked twice and opened the door to Riley's room for Jesse.

* * *

Ally listened to the plan John laid out.

"It can't hurt to try." Ally said. "You are going to flatten the place anyway, right?"

"Yes." John said. "At midnight I will launch a massive drone strike."

"So what do we have to lose by trying to spook them now?" Ally asked. "If they load the trucks for us, that is even better. If not, we blow them up where they are now. If they run, we take them down."

"I want all of them terminated, if that happens." John said. "I don't want any more - interrogations."

"You might have to take that up with Cameron." Ally said.

"No. Not with Cameron. I will take it up with Savannah, or Young Allison if I have to." John said. "They have the influence to prevent that."

"There may be times when they won't." Ally said.

"Then I will trust their judgment on a case by case scenario." John said. "They aren't the 'Chosen Ones' for nothing."

"Do you want me to hold up then, and see what shakes loose?" Ally said.

"Yes." John said. "I don't like risking damage to anyone if it can be avoided."

John thought back to the time he foolishly 'sacrificed' Cameron, to get his mother out of jail. It was all so needless and unnecessary. He didn't think Cameron ever truly forgave him for that. How could she? He DESTROYED her.

"OK, I'll slow down." Ally said.

"…What…?" John asked.

John was lost in thought about his shortcomings with Cameron. If he dwelt there too long he would be thinking about Riley next.

John smiled.

* * *

Anna received some feedback from John Henry about Young Allison's plan.

"They are going to try your idea." Anna said.

"It is an idea, not 'my idea'. We are all a team." Young Allison said. "I hate Skynet too. We will all fight together, and share together."

Anna was proud of Young Allison.


	866. Get The Ball Rolling

Chapter 866

** Get The Ball Rolling **

* * *

John felt they needed to start somewhere. They'd taken down the two boxcars so far. They'd just taken down a Gray outpost and captured an additional HK Track. Now they were down to two hard targets and maybe a few other prospects. It was time for action.

"I want to get the ball rolling." John said.

"We should let Cameron's team make the first move." John Henry said. "If they are going to exterminate this group, they will be freed up to assist Ally and Al's team at the other Gray location that we have identified."

"That sounds good, but we don't even know what any of them are that we are dealing with." John said. "We have two locations and nothing else to go on. We only know there are two Grays at one and two still unknown men at the other. Who knows what they are doing or who they are?"

"They are the enemy." John Henry said. "That is all we need to know."

John wanted to take some action. There were two locations for their forces to attack and neutralize. It made more sense to bring one down first so everyone could concentrate on the second location.

It seemed to him that the large warehouse in the desert would be the bigger prize. That was most likely to have Skynet related equipment. It seemed it would be the harder of the two targets to take down and could benefit from a larger attacking force.

Where Cameron was now seemed like less of a threat. Then again there could be Metal present that they were unaware of. It was no bigger than a house. That was the location to take down first and then move on to the bigger prize.

"Let's get Cameron's team started." John said.

* * *

Cameron received the 'green light' from John. It didn't matter to her either way. She was going to act and terminate this group, especially since they were most likely from the anti-Metal group. That alone signed their death warrants.

"Do you want to wait until it is dark?" Savannah asked. "It won't be that long."

"No. I want to act now." Cameron said. "Frank and Dan have moved in on the north and east side and Sheila is on the south side."

"I guess that leaves us for the west side and the front entrance." Savannah said.

"I will lead, you will follow." Cameron said.

"Are we sure there are no children?" Savannah asked. "I know we have not seen any, but I want to be sure. I don't want any kids hurt. We will abort if there are any children at this location."

"Do you want me to walk up and knock?" Cameron asked. "I can look inside if they open the door. If they don't answer, we will know they are hiding. We know they are in there."

"Let me go up and knock." Savannah said.

"NO!" Cameron said. "It is too dangerous. It is a bad idea."

"You know I am still going to do it anyway." Savannah said.

"It is still a bad idea." Cameron said. "What if they recognize you as 'Future Savannah'?"

"We could always send Sheila." Savannah said. "One thing is for sure, they will know who you are."

"I will go as Jesse - 'Future Jesse'." Sheila said. "That will get me in the door if they know her."

"That is risky." Cameron said.

"It is less risky for Savannah, if I go." Sheila said.

Cameron knew that was true.

"OK, but only identify yourself as 'Future Jesse', if they make the connection." Cameron said.

"If they don't, I can play a lost tourist asking for directions." Sheila said. "I think I can keep their attention off of my face. They will never suspect Metal to be wearing jewelry, where mine is at."

"That is risky for Sheila." Savannah said. "I still think I should go."

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"What if this is really another faction of Grays and they have Metal with them?" Savannah asked. "They could be the Fanatics too."

Cameron still needed to contend with the fact some of these groups thought she was Skynet – the 'good one'. The part that troubled her about that was, they also thought Savannah was 'The Redheaded Witch'.

* * *

Frank was joined by Dan. They went to where Cameron directed them.

They were both in position, on two sides of the house, ready to move. They listened to the girls make plans.

Dan spotted movement in the sector he was watching.

"The back door is opening." Dan said. "I have one individual exiting. It is not one of the men we followed."

"Can you see or hear any children?" John asked.

"Negative." Dan said. "The interior of the house I saw, has almost no furniture. I only viewed a small section when the door was opened."

"Where did the man go?" John asked. "I lost him on my video feed."

"There is a tool or toy shed of some type." Dan said. "I can move up and take him out."

"Let's wait for Cameron to make her call." John said.

* * *

Cammy and Gail headed to the warehouse that Cameron, Savannah and Sheila were in earlier. They both thought it was a dead end. It still needed to be checked out, something may turn up.

The search of the warehouse by the railroad tracks produced no new information or leads. It was time to move on.

Cammy and Gail left the warehouse by the rail yard. To them this was time wasted. There were other places they both would rather have gone to.

"I can take you back to see John." Gail said.

Cammy really wanted that. She was so close to having sex with him. She wanted to go back there and finish what was started. She still needed to rub it in Cameron's face afterwards. That thought made her smile.

'Payback is a Bitch'. Cammy thought.

With Savannah in impending danger, there was a stronger calling to her.

"I want that, but I am getting a feed regarding Savannah." Cammy said.

"I am getting it as well." Gail said.

"CamNet is feeding it to us." Cammy said. "She wants us to go to Savannah and back her up."

"You won't need to ask me twice." Gail said. "I was going to do that anyway.

Gail swung around the back side of the buildings to return to the street that paralleled the railroad tracks. She was in a hurry to get to Savannah and assist her. She needed to protect Savannah from the enemy and protect her from – Cameron.

"Watch your speed." Cammy said.

"Sorry." Gail said. "You know I am worried, as well as you are."

Cammy didn't seem to know a lot, but she did know that Gail was consumed with Savannah inside her. Love that strong made someone make mistakes and bad choices. Cameron was a perfect example of that.

* * *

Jesse entered the room and updated Vanna and Allison on Riley. At least it wasn't 'bad' news.

"It doesn't seem like there is anything new, wrong." Allison said. "That's a good thing."

"There was nothing that you could find what would cause this condition for her?" Vanna asked.

"No." Holly said. "I was plugged in with Cam and Hanna. We checked everything. It may be depression and lack of sleep. Her hormone levels were off slightly."

"That looks so natural for you, Vanna." Jesse said. "Let me get cleaned up real fast, and I will see what I can do."

Jesse disappeared into the bathroom.

"Jesse looks – scared." Vanna said.

"She is, she told me on the way here." Holly said.

"She doesn't need to be." Vanna said. "This will come natural to her."

Holly filled Vanna and Allison in on all the medical details.

"I don't think I understood half of that." Allison said, as she looked around. "There are two rooms here."

"One will be the room for Precious." Vanna said.

"Right now it is empty." Allison said. "There is just junk and stuff in it."

"And?" Vanna asked.

"Maybe you or Jesse, can start spending the nights in there." Allison said. "Cam or Gail could assist as well. I could stay with Holly too."

"That would be a big intrusion." Vanna said. "I will do it, but Derek and Riley need to sign off on it first."

"The room on either side is empty." Holly said. "I can install a doorway into either one."

"We need to see what Derek and Riley want." Vanna said.

Jesse returned, her top was off.

All three girls looked at her. She was beautiful, even without her nipple rings.

Vanna stood up carefully, with Precious. Jesse sat down and Vanna gently handed her to Jesse.

"Jesse, relax, you're shaking." Vanna said. "You will frighten Precious."

"I can't help it." Jesse said. "I don't ever feel this way."

Vanna adjusted Precious and she started to feed.

Jesse stopped shaking and a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Does it hurt?" Holly asked.

"No. It is the most wonderful feeling of something good that I have ever done." Jesse said. "This is something beautiful."

Jesse felt very happy that she could actually help someone for once. The fact it was a tiny infant, made it all the more special.

None of them wondered if this was all part of Cameron orchestrating their lives. Cameron was not about to 'lose' any of them. They all would accept what Cameron was doing easier this way as well.

Holly would make a report to Cameron that all three girls were – ready. She knew Cameron would contact Camille, and either Young Jesse or her mother, would soon act as well.

* * *

Riley was worried there was something else wrong with her.

"You are fine." Claire said. "I went through periods like this as well in the future."

"She is fine." Cam said. "She will feel better with a little time."

Hanna stood next to Claire as she talked.

"Do you need some help?" Claire asked Riley.

"I could use some help sometimes." Riley said. "I have relied on Sarah a lot. I don't like to bother anyone. I don't think I get enough sleep. I feel depressed."

"I think Riley may have **'** postpartum disorder'." Cam said, as her head tilted slightly.

Riley did not like the way that sounded, she became concerned for Precious.

"What's that?" Riley asked. "Can it infect Precious?"

"It is usually a hormone imbalance." Hanna said. "It can cause depression and anxiety toward the infant."

"I can stay with you to help." Claire said. "Hanna can help too if she wants to. I know how overwhelming it can be at times. I was able to have a lot of help with Allison and especially Summer."

"When we go back I can talk it over with all the girls." Riley said. "I will ask both the human and Metal ones, for their input."

Riley wanted help, but she did not want to be a burden either.

* * *

John Henry spoke with Ally and filled her in.

Ally did not like the news of having to wait. The 'Terminator' in her wanted to act. If there was a task to be done, it needed to be done right away.

Now the latest news was to wait and then wait some more.

"So hurry up - and wait." Ally said.

"We have two drones on station with more coming." John Henry said. "To have additional help is a good thing for all of our team members."

"Cameron does not want to wait any longer." John said. "If they can wrap up that operation, that frees them up to help you. It is a small place and should be an easy take down. I expect that operation to be wrapped up quickly."

"I'm all for that." Ally said. "I don't want to face any HK drones or HK Tracks on my own. That building could be full of them. The satellite images show it is a big place."

"We will shake the hornet's nest, as soon as Cameron is done. Sit tight." John said.

Ally knew she was in for a long wait. It was a shame none of the other Metal girls were with her. It didn't matter, she was alone and isolated. Ally looked around and decided to make replay some old files, while at the same time she would make some new files….


	867. Nothing To Fear

Chapter 867

** Nothing To Fear **

* * *

Dan spotted someone exit the building and head into a smaller shed type structure. He was ready to move in and terminate them.

John did not want Dan to act too early. Everyone was not in the proper position to act.

"Dan, I ran this by Cameron. Savannah wants to wait for darkness." John said. "I have to agree."

"Affirmative." Dan said. "I can move my position and cover two sides of the house as we wait."

"I can do the same and cover the other two sides." Frank said.

"That is a good idea." John Henry said. "It sounds like Cameron may be starting to have some - trouble."

"Thank God, Savannah is with her." John said.

"John, there is no deity involved." John Henry said.

"Whatever." John said, repeating. "Whatever…."

It was always things like that, that John liked with his interaction with Metal. They would take things so literally at times.

* * *

Savannah did not want Cameron to rush this operation when they didn't need to. They were going to take down two locations before the night was over and there was no rush on either one. They did not seem directly connected either. Things would be safer for them if they waited at both locations.

"It will be dark soon." Savannah said. "We can all wear our body armor and carry a suppressed M4, without the need to worry about being spotted as easily. We will not seem out of place or as a threat to anyone, if no one can see us. It will be safer for all of us."

"You're right, Savannah." Cameron said. "I don't want you, or anyone damaged."

Cameron looked at Savannah, she really wanted to _use_ that 'Honeymoon Suite'. Now John was here and ruined things. Savannah offered her everything in a _person_ , and as a _mate_ , that she wanted. Savannah could also bear her, bear THEM - a child. They could raise it together.

"…Cameron…?" Sheila asked.

Cameron looked around. Only Savannah was there with her.

"OK…." Cameron said.

Sheila knew Cameron was elsewhere in her mind. Time for a little fun.

"So you don't care if I walk up to the door naked?" Sheila asked.

"What?" Cameron asked. "No, don't do that."

"You said – OK." Sheila said.

"Sorry, I must have been - distracted." Cameron said.

"Sheila wanted to know if you wanted her to move closer." Savannah said.

Savannah tried to help and assist Cameron. It was clear she was a little off.

She observed that Cameron was distracted. She knew it was because of the 'anti-Metal faction', and their past actions. It all fell back on – Riley. It all fell back on John's – failure.

"What?" Cameron asked. "What do you think, Savannah?"

Savannah decided to spell it out for Cameron.

"I think that you need to wait in the SUV, while we conduct this operation." Savannah said. "Will you do that for me?"

"Of course." Cameron said. "I will do whatever you think is best."

That was different. Cameron did not even protest.

That made Savannah worry even more.

"I want to wait until dark and for everyone to armor up." Savannah said. "Everyone fallback and we will wait another hour. Dan and Frank will watch the structure. Be ready to move if anything develops."

Cameron looked lost. She started to move toward the house.

"Cameron, where are you going?" Savannah asked.

Savannah was about to grab her.

"I need to kill those people who hurt me." Cameron said.

Savannah took Cameron's glitching hand and led her back to the Escalade.

Sheila showed up a few seconds later.

"Savannah, I'm sorry I messed around." Sheila said. "I can see she is really hurting."

"It happens." Savannah said, as she gently touched Cameron's cheek. "I will fix her."

Sheila watched as Savannah lovingly tended to Cameron and tried to help her get past her – past. It was evident how strong Savannah's love for Cameron was.

It was clear to Sheila, that Savannah and Cameron belonged together. It was a very symbiotic relationship, based on – friendship, as opposed to one based on sex.

* * *

Frank and Dan repositioned themselves, to free up Sheila, to go be with Savannah and Cameron. They could watch all four sides of the building from opposite corners.

The only drawback to that positioning, was if those inside exited all four sides at once and went in different directions.

* * *

Cammy and Gail were receiving the transmission by CamNet between Cameron and Savannah. It was clear that Cameron was on the verge of having a big problem – again.

The good news for them was that by waiting for nightfall, it gave them time to get to the target area.

"We will be there by nighttime." Gail said. "It sounds like Cameron is having - trouble."

"Cameron needs to be deactivated." Cammy said. "We all know it."

"I don't agree." Gail said. "That would upset Savannah. I will not allow that. Savannah loves her very much."

Cammy looked at Gail.

"Cameron will keep you from ever 'being with' Savannah." Cammy said. "If they mate."

"Then that is a sacrifice I will make." Gail said. "I want Savannah to be happy. Sometimes love is about sacrifice."

"That is TRUE love." Cammy said. "I know what you want more than anything."

"There are many things I want." Gail said. "I know some of them are not possible."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Cammy said. "You tell Cameron or Savannah what you want and they will make it happen."

"Savannah will do what is best for me." Gail said.

"Cameron won't." Cammy said. "What is in that 'hard case' you have in the back? I needed to switch that stuff out when I switched SUVs with Ally."

"Cameron asked me to bring her some – clothes." Gail said.

"She got some new ones. I saw them in the room when I was there." Cammy said. "I am going to check them out, maybe I will keep them for myself. Cameron has enough things."

Cammy started to crawl into the back.

"NO!" Gail said as she reached over and stopped her. "Don't mess with anything."

Cammy looked at Gail and saw she was highly agitated.

"Chill out." Cammy said, as she sat back down.

"I brought what Cameron asked me." Gail said. "You will not compromise my mission. This is part of MY mission, not yours."

Cammy wondered what was so important. She was pretty sure she knew….

It sounded to Cammy like more games and manipulation by Cameron, as she orchestrated events to go the way she wanted them.

Cammy really wanted to be with John, to rub it in Cameron's face.

* * *

Allison and Vanna watched as Jesse nursed Precious.

Holly looked up and moved over to the door and opened it. Derek just reached for the handle.

He looked a little surprised to see Holly. He didn't get to see her often. He was even more surprised seeing Vanna standing topless next to Allison. He was even more surprised still, when he saw Jesse - nursing Precious.

"What is going on here?" Derek asked, somewhat confused.

"Hi, Derek." Vanna, Allison and Jesse, all said at the same time.

Vanna made no attempt to cover herself. Derek and Kyle both saw her and Allison naked or partially clothed many times in the tunnels and bunkers of their future. It was no big deal when you saw it all the time.

"Hello. Where is Riley?" Derek asked, as he looked around.

"Right behind you." Riley said, as she entered the room.

Claire, Hanna and Cam, all followed her in.

Riley looked at Vanna and Jesse and said, 'thank you'.

She took Derek into their bedroom.

"Are you all right?" Derek asked.

He knew something must be wrong for that many girls to be here and Jesse - JESSE, feeding his daughter.

"Yes, Derek." Riley said. "I keep running dry. Vanna and Jesse are going to 'help' feed Precious. You know she doesn't like formula."

"I know she doesn't like it when I try to feed it to her." Derek said.

Riley went on to tell him what occurred in his absence. She explained that Cameron anticipated there may be problems for her, and was able to have Vanna and Jesse lactate. They would have been ready at the proper time, if Riley hadn't been a week – early.

They both knew it worked that way in the future, and a lactating female was worth her weight in gold to a mother lucky enough to have a child, and have it survive. There was no formula in the future.

"I don't want to ask you to stay in the bedroom, but I need to talk 'girl talk' with them for awhile. Claire will not feel comfortable, talking in front of you." Riley said. "She is an experienced mother, and Sarah is not here right now."

"I guess I could go out again." Derek said. "Kyle and Sarah are – busy. Jim needed to take care of some things."

"One of the Metal girls can go with you." Riley said. "Who would you like?"

"I don't want to impose." Derek said. "I can go to the armory and clean weapons."

"I knew IT." Riley said. "I will ask her."

"I didn't say anyone." Derek said, defensively.

"You want it to be Holly." Riley said.

"OK, you got me there." Derek said.

"It is because she is different than the Metal girls that look like Vanna, Allison and Jesse." Riley said. "She is VERY beautiful as well. I KNOW – remember."

Riley refereed to the time when she tried to hit on Holly without success.

Derek walked out and Holly was standing by the door to go out.

"Where would you like to go?" Holly asked.

"You heard?" Derek asked.

"I hear everything." Holly said. "I see everything too."

"Allison won't mind?" Derek asked.

"No, you always respected her and Vanna." Holly said. "I have nothing to fear."

Derek wondered if he did….

Holly was beautiful to him. He wondered if it was because he seldom saw her. He saw Gail and the others all the time. Holly was well 'built' and almost as voluptuous as Gail. Both of them were much larger than most of the girls from the future.

Derek remembered when Riley was pursuing Holly before they hooked up. She didn't have much luck. Jesse and Gail hit it off and that was the end of Jesse and him forever. He wondered if Riley would have hooked up with Holly, where that would have left him.

Most likely high and dry….

Maybe not.

He figured Cameron would have fixed him up with a Metal girl. He would have been more than happy if it was Sheila, Ally or Hanna in that order. Maybe it would have been all three of them….

* * *

With the assault now delayed until nighttime, Ally needed a place to lay low for awhile out of the way.

Ally pulled into an old abandoned gas station while she - finished up…. She didn't have a lot to do and she'd just pleasured herself. She could keep doing that, but was already bored with that. She preferred another female to do that for her. Metal or human worked fine for her.

She was going to have to kill some time until it was dark and Cameron's team 'cleaned up' with the group they were engaged with.

She watched the various drone feeds on her phone as she waited. She knew Al's team was doing the same. They were holding in a different location.

CamNet or John Henry started showing her drone footage from the drone that was closest to her. There was a zoom in, and she spotted them. It looked like trouble.

"Great, this is just what I need." Ally said.

She reached back and brought her suppressed M4 up to the front with her. She checked the hundred round magazine, and put on her vest. She figured she would need both of them before this day was over.

She was totally isolated and holding twenty miles away from the target area. She knew she could be there in ten minutes if she needed to be.

"John, I think I am going to have a problem." Ally said. "I don't want to move close to the target area to handle it."

"OK, I am just seeing the problem now." John said. "Do you want to run?"

"Hardly." Ally said. "I want to see if I can beat River's time…."


	868. Hard Way

Chapter 868

** Hard Way **

* * *

John did not like the way things looked in the desert for Ally. She was waiting for others in the Resistance to be freed up from what they were doing. Then they could investigate the warehouse and take down whatever operation was inside of it. Now there was a new problem developing. There was a large group of bikers about to pass her location.

"Ally, I want you to be careful." John said.

"It looks like a problem." John Henry said.

"I want to give Ally some options." John said.

"It appears I am receiving some." John Henry said.

"CamNet?" John asked

"Yes." John Henry said.

* * *

There was a drone orbiting around Ally looking for signs of danger. It was not long until they found some. This was not Skynet related.

Young Allison spotted the group of bikers, and alerted Anna to the danger they posed for Ally. She'd gone over the reports by Duplicate Cameron and the Duplicate girls about everything that happened in their encounter with bikers before. She was determined that there would not be a repeat of that incident.

"We need to assist Ally." Young Allison said.

"The bikers should ride on by and not bother her." Anna said.

"I read the report on the last 'biker incident'." Young Allison said. "I don't want anyone risking it."

"Ally will be able to handle all of them herself." Anna said.

"That may be true, but I don't want her damaged." Young Allison said. "Remember, she was created in MY image. I don't like to see 'myself' damaged."

"I don't think this will be a problem." Anna said.

"Here is what I want – just in case." Young Allison said. "It is dark enough now and there are few people out on that road."

Young Allison laid out a plan, with Anna's help, and they presented it to CamNet. CamNet then informed John Henry, what was going to happen.

* * *

Some images appeared on John's monitor.

"What am I looking at?" John asked.

"It appears to be an old excavation site of some type. There was mining activity there too at one time." John Henry said. "It is three miles from Ally's current location."

John Henry filled Ally in on the plan, if she needed it. It was dark enough now, for what CamNet suggested.

"That area is also very isolated." John said, as he thought about it. "If they take the bait, I will approve it."

John was not sure if this was something they needed to fool with. He was still upset with what the Grays planned to do with a new girl they wanted to capture earlier. Gail reported what they'd already done to one female they captured and killed. That threat was now over. Those Grays were terminated.

He was aware what happened the last time some in their group experienced a 'run in' with bikers. Maybe a few less Scavengers in the future was not such a bad idea.

John hoped the bikers passed and went about their business. If they stopped to accost Ally, they needed to learn what 'her gang' was capable of.

* * *

Cameron felt her earlier 'problem' was over.

"I want to move in on the target with you." Cameron said. "I'm fine now. Everything is perfect."

"You seem better now." Savannah said. "You were sort of out of it for awhile."

Savannah held Cameron's hand and talked to her for almost an hour. After about half an hour, Cameron was her self again. Savannah still talked with her, she finally released her hand.

Savannah gently touched Cameron's cheek.

Cameron brought her hand up, and pressed Savannah's hand to her cheek.

"Thank You." Cameron said. "I wanted to hurt them myself before, now I am ready."

"You made me a little worried." Savannah said.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said. "They made me feel things; I didn't want to feel again."

"Cameron, we don't even know who they are yet." Savannah said.

"Cammy and Gail are three miles out." Sheila said. "They will be arriving very soon.

"Sheila, I want you and Cammy to lead." Savannah said. "Gail will hang back with Cameron."

"Where will you be, love?" Sheila asked.

"Right between you and Cammy." Savannah said.

"Now you're just teasing me…." Sheila said.

"It sounds like a love sandwich." Cameron said.

"That's one sandwich I would like to take a bite out of." Sheila said.

"I would too." Cameron said.

* * *

Frank and Dan were at opposite corners. They were able to watch all four sides of the house. It seemed somewhat strange there were no apparent lights on inside. Maybe that was because the current occupants were 'squatting' there and they did not want anyone to know. Maybe they were just paranoid about everyone and wanted to remain unseen.

"There has been no movement since the one man returned inside the house. It seemed very dark inside the house." Dan said. "I don't know what he did in the shed. Maybe I should go and take a look."

"Hold for now." John said.

"I don't have anything either." Frank said. "I don't even see lights on, from my angle."

"That does not sound good." John said. "Do you think they 'made' you?"

"It is doubtful." Dan said. "I am well concealed."

"I am too." Frank said.

"Their behavior was very paranoid when they left the warehouse by the rail yard." Dan said. "They were very cautious."

"Both of you, check behind you, and around you, in detail." Savannah said.

"I don't see anything different." Frank said.

"I do." Dan said. "I spotted movement off to my side. I may have to go dark."

"Dan, I want you to pull out now." Savannah said.

* * *

This new development was a problem. It was an unknown threat that seemed to have suddenly appeared.

"Sheila, I want you to reinforce the area where Dan is at." Savannah said. "What do our drones show?"

"I have detected two figures moving near a house, two houses away from Dan to the east on the street in back of them." John Henry said.

"Where did they come from?" Savannah asked. "Are they armed?"

Savannah was very worried that since they'd been watching the house for awhile, maybe they were 'made'. The occupants seemed overly paranoid to begin with and may have called in reinforcements.

This could also be an attack by the group of Grays that Cammy and Gail recently took down. Maybe their associates couldn't reach anyone at their location or the two men who died in the truck on the bridge. That might have set off an alarm. Maybe this was a retaliatory strike.

Savannah looked around again.

Whatever it was, they were in the middle of it.

"They are not carrying rifles." John Henry said.

"They could be more of this group, Grays, Fanatics or anti-Metal." Cameron said. "They may be common crooks or burglars."

Savannah redirected Cammy and Gail to come in behind the men, and trap them between Dan and Sheila.

Cameron watched the house that the men they followed were in.

"Cameron, if there is any shooting, we may need to assault the house." Savannah said.

"I am ready." Cameron said.

"Frank, be ready to move. If the rest our team needs to start shooting, we will need to move on the house." Savannah said.

"I am ready to move." Frank said.

"Cameron, do you want to take over again?" Savannah asked.

"OK. You did all the things I would have." Cameron said. "I am ready to move now."

"If it is more than common crooks, this whole area could be compromised." Savannah said.

Savannah and Cameron rechecked their vests and weapons. They were ready to move in if things got hot, well, hotter at this point.

* * *

Derek didn't want to press the issue. Holly was there and ready to accompany him.

Derek gave Riley a kiss and left with Holly. He left the girls all alone. That was all going to be a discussion he really didn't need to hear.

Riley watched as Jesse switched breasts as she feed Precious.

Riley witnessed a lot of different looks on Jesse's face over the years. The look she saw now was one she'd never seen before. It seemed to be a look of contentment and fulfillment.

"I never thought I would be doing this." Jesse said. "It is very special. My body can actually help someone for once."

Jesse actually felt proud of herself for a change. Maybe she felt complete.

"I feel the same way." Vanna said. "It is a special feeling more special than – special."

Riley was thankful for the help and that Precious could have plenty of nourishment now.

"I want to thank both of you." Riley said. "It was becoming very overwhelming for me. I was asking too much from Sarah, disrupting her life. I don't want to disrupt yours either."

Allison ran the proposal to have them take turns in the spare bedroom or the idea of installing a door to one or both of the rooms next door on either side.

Riley liked both ideas but thought Derek might want to have the doors installed instead. He didn't wear a lot of clothes sometimes.

"Look, love, we have all seen Derek naked before." Jesse said.

"I haven't." Claire said.

The girls all laughed.

"You haven't missed much." Riley said.

The girls all laughed again.

Claire decided to go check on Summer. Hanna went with her.

Riley worked out a schedule with Vanna and Jesse.

"I can't nurse, but I can help." Allison said.

"I can take over any other nighttime duties except – feeding." Cam said.

"Gail might help as well." Jesse said.

"Savannah and Cammy have tried to assist me too, but it seems they are always out and busy." Riley said.

"Savannah is in high demand – for everything." Vanna said. "Cameron is pushing her too hard."

"Cam, I want you to let Cameron know I want to do more." Allison said. "I want to share some of the burden that Savannah faces daily."

"I do as well." Vanna said.

"Me too." Jesse said.

"I would try as well, but now I need to help Precious." Riley said. "I haven't been able to do much the last few months."

"I will let Cameron know." Cam said.

Cam knew Cameron wanted to keep the girls out of harms way. Cameron was content to keep them barefoot and pregnant, and out of any unnecessary danger. Cam knew that both Vanna and Allison were going to be mothers, sooner than they knew.

Cam would also mention to Cameron that Jesse seemed as if she were ready to progress to being provided with a child as well. She saw Jesse's instincts come alive as she nurtured Precious.

* * *

Claire left the 'girls' behind and went in search of the real girls.

Claire found Jan and Summer being entertained by Bob.

Bob was making animal sounds for them, for all the animals they could think of.

"Why can't you do a dragon or a unicorn?" Jan asked.

Claire walked into the room.

"That's because they are magical." Claire said. "You can only hear them, when you see one in person."

"They are 'make believe'." Summer said. "They aren't real."

Everyone looked at Summer, then at Hanna.

Hanna and the Metal girls at the Young residence were instructed by Cameron to make sure the girls there always knew the truth about things. At least the things that Cameron was not altering.

"What?" Hanna asked. "Cameron wants all the girls to know the truth about everything."

"Little girls sometimes need to be a Princess, and the Princess needs to have a Prince." Claire said.

"The girls ARE all Princesses and John is their Prince." Hanna said.

"John is my brother, silly." Jan said. "He can't be a Prince. He is the King and Cameron is the Queen."

They could all agree that Cameron was the Queen.

Cameron was the - Queen Of Hearts….

* * *

Ally was behind an old gas station when she heard the thunder of the motorcycle gang. There were only fifteen bikes in this group and twenty riders. If they continued on their way, there would be no problem. Ally would let them pass and forget about them. She doubted that would happen. The desert biker gangs were known for a lifestyle of drugs and crime.

Ally watched as the first part of the biker group rode on by. Maybe they would all pass and everything would be OK.

The last five bikes slowed and turned in. Ally saw the other ten bikes slow and turn around.

It looked like it was going to be the hard way.

This is not what Ally wanted, but if they brought the fight to her, she was ready to fight back.


	869. Hushed Voices

Chapter 869

** Hushed Voices **

* * *

Cammy and Gail received word of the new threat. It may or may not be Skynet related. They drove half a block away from the position the drone showed the two figures moving. Cammy and Gail exited the SUV and were on foot now, as they tried to intercept the figures before they made it to Dan.

Gail was very displeased with this new development and threat to Savannah. The unknown men in the day care center, was bad enough. Now there was this added layer of danger.

"We need to watch around us as well." Gail whispered. "We might be in the middle of something bigger."

"We did ruffle some feathers earlier." Cammy whispered.

"I want to ruffle some more." Gail whispered.

"I saw movement next to the white house." Cammy whispered.

"I see them." Gail said.

Cammy and Gail spread out and advanced on the target. They could soon hear hushed voices. They closed in for the kill. They each carried their suppressed M4 up and ready to cough out death.

* * *

Dan moved away from his previous position as soon as he lost sight of the two figures moving.

"Hey, big guy." Sheila whispered.

Dan moved back a little.

"I didn't see you." Dan whispered back.

"That was the whole point." Sheila whispered.

"I lost them." Dan whispered.

"There are two of us now." Sheila whispered.

"Let's go find them." Dan whispered.

Sheila was already on the move.

Sheila needed to deal with a lot of 'cat and mouse' activity today. She was ready for some action. Now there was some more 'cat and mouse' activity occurring near them. Sheila was ready to show her fangs and use her claws.

* * *

John was frustrated by only having the two laptops to see everything on. It looked like both of their teams were about to go hot.

Cameron's team was reinforced by Gail and Cammy. That gave that team six Terminators and Savannah. That was a good size strike force for a target. The new men that showed up unexpectedly added a new dimension and threat level. He really wished he was able to take advantage of better coverage.

Ally was alone and that worried him. He should have sent her some help.

John Henry looked at the two laptops and then at John.

"Don't say it." John said.

"There is no denying we would be better served trying to cover this at the Resistance base." John Henry said.

"I was hoping to spend some time with Cameron and Savannah…." John said.

That is the real reason John wanted to go. He thought Cameron and Savannah would be together and he could join them at some point. Things were working out drastically different.

"It looked more like you spent some time with - Cammy." John Henry said.

"She is 'Cameron'." John said. "They both share the same DNA and 'Cameron's program'."

John Henry didn't look convinced. He was sure that was not going to matter.

"I will let you discuss that with them." John Henry said.

"I don't know whether to be more worried about Ally facing the biker gang alone, or Cameron's team." John said.

"CamNet has Ally covered." John Henry said. "CamNet has taken over that situation."

"I am still getting video." John said. "Normally we get cut out from what happens at Cameron's base." John said.

"CamNet is being directed from the Young Bunker." John Henry said.

"You have to be kidding me." John said.

"That is where the threat was first called from." John Henry said. "CamNet has been directed to send half of our local resources to assist Ally, and the other half are under my control."

"I wonder what she will do…." John said.

"Whatever she has to do, to protect our team members." John Henry said. "You know she has helped Savannah and Cameron before."

John was always impressed with Young Allison. It was clear now she was the one directing the assistance to Ally. It was most likely she would need to kill, or order the killing of some people if this went hot.

John didn't realize that blood on the girl's 'hands', insured their survival in a Skynet future.

* * *

"I want to move in on the 'Day Care', now." Cameron said, as she stood up.

Savannah reached out and stopped Cameron.

"No, we wait." Savannah said. "We need to identify what this new threat is. As far as we know the house is wired and this is a trap. The people inside may have slipped out through a tunnel."

Cameron wondered why she hadn't thought about that.

"I have not spotted any movement in the house for two hours." Frank said over the com.

"We will have four more Terminators to assist us, as soon as we neutralize this new threat." Savannah said.

Savannah turned off her com. Cameron did the same.

"Cameron, I know this is important to you." Savannah said. "We will deal with the anti-Metal group in whatever way you see fit or want. I want you to have satisfaction. I will assist you in whatever way you determine. I will back your play and your decisions."

"Thank you, Savannah." Cameron said. "My impulse is to go in the front door and deal with this. I know you are trying to help me and keep me from unnecessary damage. Everything dealing with the anti-Metal faction causes me a lot of – stress."

"We still don't know who they are." Savannah said. "They could be a different group of Gray, or maybe some new Resistance group."

"We are going to find out." Cameron said.

Cameron was sure the men in the old day care center were a threat.

* * *

Cammy took the lead as Gail covered their flanks and rear.

The hushed voices grew louder; Cammy could tell she was close.

Gail checked around them and in back of them, before moving up next to Cammy. The voices were just around the corner.

Cammy stayed close to the corner. Cammy motioned for Gail to move out wider. Gail would move fifteen feet across from Cammy, to give them two firing angles. It would also split the return fire if there was any.

Cammy held up three fingers. One by one she lowered them. Gail moved as soon as the last finger went down. She nearly jumped the fifteen feet and took up a firing position. Cammy stepped around the corner.

The M4 each of them carried, sought a target.

* * *

"I see them." Sheila whispered. "They are between those two houses."

"I have one targeted." Dan whispered.

"Cammy and Gail are on the other side of them getting ready to move." Sheila whispered. "Make sure of your target when this goes hot."

"Affirmative." Dan whispered.

As they watched, they saw Gail move to a new firing position and Cammy come around the corner to face the two men.

* * *

John watched John Henry, as John Henry fed the two sets of Terminators closing on the targets information from the drone. He made sure that both sets knew where the other set was at.

"I detect nothing else around them" John Henry said. "I have dropped one drone to five thousand feet. It has the targets locked up, but Cammy and Gail are in too close for a missile shot."

"What about the other drones?" John asked.

"They detect nothing." John Henry said.

"Can the lower drone pick up heat signatures in the 'Day Care' house?" John asked. "I don't see any."

"I am dropping the drone to a lower altitude." John Henry said. "The new quieter power plants can come in much lower without detection. It is dark now too."

John's screen changed and he saw four figures inside the 'Day Care' house.

"Make sure Cameron, Savannah and Frank have this information." John said. "They can shoot through the walls and pop them from outside if then need to."

* * *

Holly ran the proposal by Derek about the spare bedroom, and having the doorways installed into the adjoining rooms. She thought it was a good idea.

Derek liked the idea of getting Riley more help and proper nursing for Precious. He was worried about messing up other people lives to do it.

"I don't want to inconvenience anyone." Derek said.

"In Cameron's future, Savannah often fed both of the babies herself. The damages to the future girl's bodies were extensive." Holly said. "The girls from your future, will all need to help each other."

"Let me call Riley." Derek said.

Derek did, and Riley said either option was good for her.

"Riley said it is a 'go'. We can go by the hardware story and pick up some supplies." Derek said.

Derek and Holly arrived at the carpool to check out a truck.

"Hey, that is a really nice truck." Derek said.

"Cameron picked it out - just for you." Holly said. "She said she knew you would like it."

It was one identical to the one Future Derek once drove.

* * *

Claire and Hanna stayed to be with Jan and Summer.

"You can do other things if you need to, Bob." Claire said.

Summer stopped playing and went to Bob and held on to him.

"It looks like I get to play Sheriff a little longer." Bob said.

"Too bad Sheila is not here." Hanna said. "She could play a salon girl."

"They were usually prosti…." Summer started.

"You don't need to say it." Claire said, as she interrupted her.

Claire didn't want Jan to hear things that Sarah and Kyle weren't teaching her. She would need to speak with them about what level of truth they wanted Jan to know.

It was very clear to her that Young Allison and Summer knew a lot of 'big girl' stuff. Young Allison was studying on a college level. It seemed Summer would be too, at an even earlier age.

* * *

Ally observed that the bikers were on their way to 'check her out'. It was time to play the game. If they followed her, it was they who sealed their own doom, not her. If the 'cat' decided to follow the 'mouse', they would find a 'tiger' waiting when they arrived. It would be a classic case of someone biting off more than they could chew.

Ally watched as half of the bikers went around the far side of the dilapidated gas station. They were trying to box her in. She knew standard fare for these bikers was to rob the 'mark', and assault any of the females. Most likely they would kill them when they were done, and steal their car. That is why they always carried a few extra people on some of the bikes.

Ally was ready to act. She moved the shift selector into 'drive' and started to move.

She was up to the challenge.

* * *

Young Allison watched both operations unfold. She directed CamNet to give Ally whatever support she could, since she was alone. John Henry would handle the operations for Cameron's team.

Anna was sure where this was headed and it was not a pleasant place. Most likely people were going to die.

"Are you ready to kill them?" Anna asked.

"I will if I need to. I will defend my Resistance team however I have to. Cameron and Savannah have told me of the consequences of our actions. It is the biker's actions that determine their fate, not mine or ours. We merely carry out the sentence that they have given themselves." Young Allison said. "I am leaving that decision up to Ally and CamNet for now. I will not stop them from killing the bikers. If they choose to go after Ally now, not only will they will be Scavengers in the future, they are Scavengers now."

"Are you ready to kill?" Anna asked. "You need to understand people are going to die."

"No. I am not – ready." Young Allison said. "But I will not hesitate to do so, to protect those I love. I have only terminated a Terminator so far. He tried to hurt Savannah."

Young Allison was ready to kill for those she loved and cared about. It wasn't what she wanted to do, but she would not hesitate. Savannah and her talked about it before and Savannah told her it was harder at first, but seemed to bother her less as time went on. Savannah told her there was one that always bothered her, but she did not want to talk about it.

Young Allison did not know it was 'those eyes' Savannah watched as she strangled the life out of the female Gray. The one that tired to strangle her first.


	870. Aware Of That

Chapter 870

** Aware Of That **

* * *

Cammy and Gail surprised the two assailants. They both turned around and faced Cammy and Gail. One held a small pry bar. The other one held a hammer and screwdriver. They did not look like anything more than local thieves. They were very young too.

The two young men dropped what they were holding and raised their hands when they saw the vest clad, M4 toting individuals now looking at them. They thought they were the police.

"Are you going to take us in?" One asked.

It was clear they thought they were headed to jail. They were surprised by what Gail said.

"You will be questioned and then terminated." Gail said.

Cammy shot Gail a stern look. These were teenage punks, common juvenile criminals.

"What?" The other one asked in surprise.

"Where do you live?" Cammy asked.

"Over about four streets." One said. "We were just looking for some place to blow some 'herb'."

"Narcotics are bad for the human body." Gail said.

Gail quickly and roughly searched the two young teenagers. She took the drugs away from them.

The two young men thought Gail was the badass of the two.

"Are you the police?" The other one asked.

"Yes. We are tracking a murder suspect. He was reported around here." Cammy said. "He assaults his victims and mutilates them, before he kills them. It is very gruesome."

"I feel sorry for those women." One said.

Cammy decided to play her hand a little harder.

"He only preys on teenage boys or younger." Cammy said. "You boys take off and get back home. If you have younger brothers, keep them indoors and don't sneak out at night. When we catch him, you will hear about it on the news. Stay safe until then. Now take off."

"You are letting us go?" The other one asked.

One of the boys reached for the tools they'd dropped.

"You will be given one warning only." Gail said. "Leave the weapons."

"My Dad will be upset if we don't bring the tools back." One said.

"He won't be upset you are still alive, and not a dead eunuch." Cammy said. "It is reported he keeps what he removes from his victims as trophies. You don't want a severed part of your body pinned to a trophy wall do you?"

Cammy could see both of the teenagers were terrified.

"Go." Gail said.

"Run all the way home, and don't stop for anyone." Cammy said.

The two boys took off.

"We should have terminated them." Gail said. "They will turn out to be Scavengers."

"Their offense didn't warrant termination in this case." Cammy said. "Savannah has taught us to show some discretion and compassion. They are young and may think twice before escalating their undesirable activities."

Cammy gave a full report to John Henry. He filled them in on the drone images of where the men were at, inside the structure.

Cameron issued instructions to all of them. The assault of the structure was a go. She wanted everyone in place. Knowing where their targets were at inside, would aid them greatly.

* * *

John was relieved that Cammy did not kill the teenagers. He was pretty sure Gail would have, just to tie up loose ends. Her Terminator instincts were still strong.

"I will monitor the boys, to make sure they leave the area." John Henry said.

"That is a good plan." John said. "If they don't enter a house in four blocks, or if they return to were they were. I will let whatever Terminator they encounter, decide their fate. Gail said they get one warning. They got it."

"The operation with Cameron's team should not be too involved." John Henry said. "It looks pretty straight forward at this point."

"Hopefully it will go smoothly. I am worried about Ally." John said. "She is about to run and lead her pursuers into an ambush."

"The choice to follow and engage Ally, is up to the bikers." John Henry said.

* * *

Cameron decided to have Cammy, Gail and Dan go in the back door. Sheila would rejoin Savannah and her. They would go in Terminator style through the front door. Frank would cover the side in case anyone tried to flee out a window.

The thermal images from the drone showed the men hadn't moved much.

Cameron went over everyone's assignment again.

"Savannah, you will watch our rear." Cameron said.

"That is the job I wanted." Sheila said, jokingly.

"It's my job now." Savannah said. "I have a lot of practice, especially with you. Your rear looks just like Jesse's - Young Jesse's."

Cameron knew they were trying to ease the tension.

Savannah noticed that Cameron was on edge.

"We still don't know what we are facing." Savannah reminded her. "All we know is, they seem to know, about the one set of Grays."

"We are going to find out a lot more." Cameron said. "Everyone move out. We breech in thirty seven seconds from NOW."

All the teams moved into position. The attack was about to start. It should be an easy takedown, but things always seemed to have a way of going bad, fast.

They all figured this one would be no different.

* * *

Derek drove Holly to the 'Home Improvement' store.

Derek was thrilled with the new truck. It was nearly a new vehicle too.

"I really like this truck." Derek said.

"You can drive it whenever you want, but if you use it on an operation, it may be compromised." Holly said. "You must also have Metal with you, or following you."

"I know how it works." Derek said.

Derek learned long ago that none of them went out without a Metal escort of some type.

Derek pulled into the front lot of the big box store. He figured they would have to go inside and search for the stuff they would need. These big stores were a hassle to try and find things on your own. The help was hard to find. When one was found, they didn't always know where things were located at either.

Holly checked her phone and smiled. It was a message from CamNet.

"Drive to the back for 'Will Call' service." Holly said.

Derek wondered why they would go there.

"If you say so." Derek said.

"I say so." Holly said with a smile.

Derek arrived in the back. A worker was waiting for them with everything they needed all ready to go.

"Did you do this?" Derek asked. "Everything is what Riley will like, even the paint."

"No, CamNet ordered it." Holly said. "She also paid for it."

"CamNet did that for Riley?" Derek asked.

Derek was aware there was always a 'cloud' hanging over Riley's head that was unspoken.

"Yes." Holly said. "Riley is NOT Future Riley. We ALL know that."

"Let's not even talk about any of that." Derek said.

"Talk about what?" Holly asked, with another smile.

Derek looked at her and could see how beautiful she was.

They were ready to load the items.

Holly reached down and picked up both doors at the same time.

Derek was aware how heavy that was. He saw the worker look at her, and Derek moved to help her.

"Let me help you." Derek said.

"I don't need any help." Holly said.

Derek pointed at the worker that was watching her.

Holly let Derek help her.

"Your girlfriend is really strong." The worker said.

When the worker said 'girlfriend', Derek and Holly looked at each other.

"She works out…." Derek said, as they finished loading the items in the truck.

* * *

Claire decided to leave Bob with Summer and Jan. Bob said it was fine with him. She noticed that Bob actually looked happy when he was around Summer. She was sure that was the only time she'd ever seen him look – happy.

Claire wanted to better tour of the Resistance base. She wanted to move the girls to a safer location. It would also put her closer to a wider selection of females, both Metal and human.

"Show me everything here again." Claire said to Hanna. "I mean everything. I want stories about what has happened and where."

"It is not that dramatic." Hanna said. "Do you still want to move here?"

"I do." Claire said. "I will miss the backyard for Allison – Young Allison and Summer."

"There is a park near by." Hanna said.

"I just don't know if it is the right choice." Claire said.

"Do you wish to be closer to Vanna and Jesse?" Hanna asked.

"It would be a lie to say that I don't." Claire said. "Where do Sheila and Ally stay?"

"They are usually working for Cameron at her base." Hanna said. "I can inform Cameron you wish to have them – visit you. She will make it happen. It is not a problem for me either. I care for both of them deeply."

"Will Paul be allowed to visit here?" Claire asked.

"That is doubtful." Hanna said. "Any off site meeting will be no problem."

"He has a girlfriend now." Claire said. "I can't blame him. I abandoned him in his own home. I bet she is better than me…."

"Have you seen her?" Hanna asked.

"No, he makes sure I never do see her." Claire said. "She is probably prettier and younger than me anyway."

"Is that what Paul would want?" Hanna asked.

"Yes." Claire said.

"I would not worry about it." Hanna said.

Hanna new that whatever Paul 'wanted', that Cameron would make sure he received it. She was very aware that nobody ever saw his new girlfriend. It was a pretty good bet why. Cameron would do whatever it took to get her way. Hanna was willing to bet Paul's new 'girlfriend' was a Terminator who looked just like a 'teenage Claire'. She would do whatever he wanted, when he wanted it. She would never say 'no'. She would not get tired or use that as an excuse. Most of all she would protect him from the future.

* * *

Ally drove away as seven motorcycles were about to come around the far corner. She saw one remain behind, as seven more came from the other side. They were leaving a 'lookout' behind them to warn of any danger to the bikers.

Ally drove onto the dirt road behind the abandoned gas station. It led to the excavation site, three miles away. It was a really rough road with a lot of soft loose dirt on it.

Two bikers tried to cut her off. She punched it, and shot past them. They needed to swerve to keep from being knocked over. It caused the two of them to collide slightly but they remained upright.

Ally stayed on the accelerator. She reached down turned off the dome light. She wanted to make sure the bikers saw she was a lone female. She would leave that part, out of her report. She was ready to meet the challenge of those who dared to threaten her. The 'Allison' in her wanted retribution for what was done to Vanna. This looked like a good place to start.

As soon as Ally hit the loose earth, she kicked up a 'rooster tail' of dirt behind her. She showered the bilkers with a cloud of dirt and dust. If they weren't going to follow her before, they surely were going to now. They were covered in dirt and debris.

Ally kept it floored, she moved rapidly and the bikes needed to slow some to be able to see. There was a giant dust cloud behind her. She was driving without any lights and the bikes all were using their headlights, now that it was dark. There were trying to see and ride over the rough unpaved road, in a blinding choking brown and gray 'fog' of dust and dirt.

Ally shot ahead of the pursuers. It was what she wanted. She wanted to be at the excavation sight, waiting for them. She looked in her rear view mirror at the dancing headlights that followed her in the cloud of dust.

Ally looked ahead and smiled.

* * *

Young Allison watched the drone footage. She was aware of what Ally did, to provoke a confrontation. She knew that was unnecessary, but all Metal developed a dislike for bikers after what _almost_ happen to Duplicate Allison and Duplicate Vanna. That was the night River killed over two dozen of them – alone.

"Relax." Anna said. "You are getting over emotionally involved. Let the events play out as you have planned them."

"I want to make sure everything is ready." Young Allison said. "I am worried about Ally. I know what the bikers were going to do to Duplicate Allison and Duplicate Vanna."

"Everything is as you requested it." Anna said. "Are you ready to kill?"

"It is their choice, not mine." Young Allison said. "Don't ask me that again."

Young Allison did not like that question. It was not her who would be doing the killing. It was the biker's actions that determined their fate. They still could choose to leave on their own.

"I have been asked by Savannah to remind you, when this time came, that this is for real." Anna said. "People are going to die soon."

"I am aware of that." Young Allison said. "Depending on the choices _they_ make, is what will determine if there will be grieving parents, siblings, spouses, children and friends."

Young Allison knew all the implications of how deep each death reached, even for scum and future Scavengers.


	871. Depressing Down Here

Chapter 871

** Depressing Down Here **

* * *

"We have two operations happening at once." John said.

"Isn't that how it usually is when we are short on resources?" John Henry asked.

"It seems that way." John said. "Ally's operation is in CamNet's hands."

"Our teams will prevail." John Henry said.

The events unfolded before them.

The action started at the two different locations and everything was going to play out, one way or another.

* * *

Cameron led her team forward, toward the front of the converted house. Sheila was behind her, and Savannah brought up the rear.

Cammy led her team toward the back of the building. Dan was behind her, and Gail brought up the rear.

At the exact same time both teams smashed down the doors and entered the structure.

They possessed the thermal imagery from the low flying drone. They knew the approximate location the men were at inside the building.

The interior of the house was almost in total darkness. It didn't slow the teams of Metal moving in.

Cameron and Cammy moved their teams forward.

* * *

Frank covered the side of the building as he waited for someone to try and escape through the windows. He heard the two teams make entry and waited. There were two windows on that side and the drone scans indicated if anyone was leaving that way, it would be there. It was unlikely anyone would try to escape that way, but he was ready.

* * *

Cammy, Dan and Gail entered the back of the house, at the same time as Cameron's team did in the front. They carried their weapons ready to engage any targets. Into the darkness of the house they proceeded.

* * *

Derek helped Holly finish loading the truck at the big box store. Holly needed to make it look like she was helping Derek instead of Derek look like he was watching Holly load everything. They didn't want to create a problem or attract unnecessary attention.

When everything was loaded, Holly was going to drive. She looked at Derek and moved around to the passenger's side. She could tell he wanted to drive.

Derek needed to remember that Holly was a machine. She was a Terminator. It was easy to forget when one looked at her. She was very well – built and super pretty. He could understand why Riley tried to pursue her before.

"Thank you for assisting me." Holly said as Derek drove.

"It was the least I could do." Derek said. "You didn't need my help at all."

"I forget sometimes that I need to watch what I do in front of others." Holly said. "I don't normally need to lift anything other than groceries or shopping bags."

Derek thought Allison was in good hands with Holly as her protector and lover, on several levels.

"I can have Kyle help me with the installation of the doors. We can probably get one done today and the other one tomorrow." Derek said.

Holly looked over at Derek.

"I will have the doors installed one hour after we get back." Holly said.

Derek quickly looked back at Holly.

"Both of them?" Derek asked. "I can help."

"That is unnecessary." Holly said. "I understand your need to assist. I will allow it."

"Thanks, I think." Derek said.

"Bob and Cam will assist us, Jim should return soon as well." Holly said.

Holly noticed Derek was still looking at her.

It was clear what he was thinking.

"I know lately Riley has not been – herself." Holly said. "I am not allowed to have sexual relations with a male other than John Connor."

That seemed to catch Derek off guard.

"What?" Derek asked. "I didn't say that."

"Your body did…." Holly said. "It happens often when I am out with Allison. I see the response we – create."

Holly always thought it was Allison that excited the males.

"I did LOOK at you, but that is all." Derek said. "Please don't tell anyone that."

"Nobody will know." Holly said, as she winked at Derek. "It will be our secret."

Derek returned his eyes to the road.

* * *

Hanna took Claire on a tour around the entire facility again.

They were off in a seclude part of the base now.

"I don't think I have seen some parts before." Claire said. "Is this a storage area?"

"Yes." Hanna said. "We never come here, unless we need to. Nobody likes to come here."

"Why?" Claire asked. "That doesn't sound very Terminator like."

Claire was told the story of Isabel-Cameron, and that they thought Cameron's chassis was destroyed. She'd heard the story before, but being in the area where it occurred seemed to make it real.

Claire could not imagine the torment that must have happened inside of ones mind to make them want to do that. It was self hatred, fueled by the way Cameron was _made_ to feel.

"Would she really have ruined her body like that?" Claire asked.

"Yes. She thought she did." Hanna said. "I have files from Holly and Vanna about it. It was what she thought was the best thing to do at that time. She wanted to start over."

Claire thought everyone wanted to 'start over' at times.

Claire saw the poem carved into the wall. She touched it with her hand. She felt the letters cut into the concrete. To touch the letters that were forever cut into the concrete was very unnerving. The poem and the fact it was there as a reminder to the past.

"That is Cameron's first poem." Claire said, as she looked at it. "It is beautiful and sad."

**Outsider**

**When I look in the mirror**   
**I do not like what I see**   
**When I look inside of myself**   
**I do not like what I can not be**

**I hate what I am**   
**I hate what I am not**   
**I hate everything about me**   
**I understand that covers a lot**

**I feel so small**   
**It is as if I do not exist**   
**Useless and worthless, a Nobody**   
**Nothing on which to subsist**

**I am an outsider**   
**Always on the outside looking in**   
**There is so much inside me**   
**To want to share love is not a sin**

**From this eternal torment, there is no escape**   
**My mind, heart and soul shredded and torn**   
**If I had only one wish, it would be**   
**Never to have been born**

**Cameron**

AKA

**Nobody**

Hanna told Claire the story of when Cameron did that and the events that followed.

Claire listened to the story and the act of sacrifice it represented. It was still very unsettling to know that the outcome of those events was very uncertain at the time.

"So she knowingly blew her self up with a nuclear bomb?" Claire asked.

"It was actually Duplicate Cameron. Nobody knew she was a Duplicate at that time. Cameron was lost, or stuck, in 'time' at that point." Hanna said. "Cameron would have done the same thing, and did later on, with the Skynet from the future that you visited."

Claire was aware of that story too and that Savannah stayed with Cameron rather that go to safety and leave Cameron behind. It was because Savannah stayed behind, that allowed both of them to be saved. Future Allison and Cammy went after them into the unknown. They all made it back.

Claire did not want to see any more pain or personal torment.

"This is depressing down here." Claire said. "Let's go."

* * *

Bob was very content to watch over Summer and Jan. He liked to watch them play and interact with each other. He could tell they really enjoyed being around each other.

They would make up some game with imaginary players and both would be playing it in seconds. They were making up what they wanted as they went along. Sometimes they briefly argued over what one of the imaginary people, could or could not do.

Bob noted that there always seemed to be an evil creature that tried to hurt and enslave the others in their game. The imaginary people would band together to defeat the evil creature. They would take turns being the one to lead the others to freedom.

Bob realized. They were battling 'Skynet', on terms that they understood and could control. Bob knew they were both preparing for the battles of the future. The very battles that Sarah was teaching Jan and Summer, along with Cameron and the other Terminators, the girls were being prepared to fight.

Bob really hated Skynet for what it already did or could still do yet.

* * *

Ally sprung the trap against the bikers when they came to accost her behind the abandoned gas station. It was their actions to trap her, which set everything that was about to happen now into motion. It was their choice, not hers.

Ally was able to distance herself away from the bikers. She needed to travel three miles. It would take less than three minutes to cover that distance at the speed she was traveling over the rough dirt road. The SUV bounced along wildly at those speeds on the old rutted dirt road.

She looked in her rear view mirror and saw the bikers were falling behind on the rough road, as they tried to see in the dust clouded darkness.

Ally followed the dirt road and headed for the west end of the excavation site. There was a small canyon located behind it. Ally passed around a ten foot wide shaft opening in the earth, and headed out onto a pile of tailings that were dumped into the canyon a hundred years ago.

She slowed her pace as she neared her destination. She spun the SUV around so it would be facing the bikers as they approached. She was on a peninsula of tailings, which extended into the canyon. The canyon was around three sides of her now.

Ally readied her M4. She checked its hundred round magazine. She may or many not need to use it. That was up to the bikers once they arrived. They would be given a choice to make once again.

Ally listened as the motorcycles drew closer. She could see their headlight beams dancing in the dust cloud, that she'd left behind her.

Ally exited the SUV and moved around to the front of it. She placed her M4 on the hood and stood in the darkness. She waited for the bikers to arrive. She held the SUV's remote, ready to activate the headlights as she stood between them.

The sound of the motorcycles grew louder as they approached. The motorcycles almost sounded angry. It was a thunderous roar.

The other sounds she heard were music to her ears, _all_ of the other sounds….

It meant her team was ready to face off with the biker threat.

Ally smiled and tried not to laugh.

* * *

Young Allison watched the drone footage at both locations, as well as the body cam footage from all of their team members. There was a lot to take in all at once.

She was worried about all of them, but especially about Savannah and Cameron.

Both of the operations were about to go hot, with a lot of gunfire.

"You are getting stressed out." Anna said. "That is not good for your health."

Anna stood and moved to Young Allison and started to scan her.

"Any of them could be hurt or damaged." Young Allison said.

Young Allison felt Anna touch her neck. She knew Anna was stressed too. To scan her, made Anna worry less. Young Allison allowed her to scan her, to help Anna.

"Yes." Anna said. "We will emerge as the victors."

"I sure hope so." Young Allison said. "There are people that are about to die soon."

Young Allison was aware she was going to be responsible for what happened where Ally was. It was her plan enacted by CamNet.

* * *

Claire and Hanna passed by the Command Center.

"This place seems empty." Claire said. "I saw a lot of action happening in here before."

"John is out with John Henry." Hanna said. "There are several operations currently underway now."

"Can we see them?" Claire asked.

Hanna was not following the operations directly, but she was aware that things were going to go hot on them soon. She did not think Claire needed to see that.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Hanna said. "They will cause you much stress."

"I see them in the bunker at MY house." Claire said. "MY daughter is watching them right now."

"That is her future, not yours." Hanna said.

"I don't want it to be her future." Claire said. "I have lived in that future, I have seen it with my own eyes."

Claire hoped that future never happened for her daughters, any of them.


	872. I Lost Mine

Chapter 872

** I Lost Mine **

* * *

Cameron scanned the interior of the house as she moved forward. The interior was dark. There was no furniture in the first room. It originally used to be a 'living room'. There was no one apparent where there shouldn't have been. Cameron advance to her target area.

Cameron moved toward the location where one of the figures should be located, based on the thermal scans from the drone. He was right where he was supposed to be.

It was a man working on a computer terminal. In fact, he was using several computers. Cameron saw him reach for a weapon and moved to intercept him before he grabbed it. It was clear this group was armed and ready to fight.

Cameron watched him press a button at the same time he reached for his weapon. Cameron grabbed him and threw him across the room. He slammed into the wall and collapsed like a rag doll. Behind him where he hit the wall, the lath and plaster was now smashed in. It was a very hard impact.

Cameron looked at the computer screens and they were all in the process of erasing themselves. Cameron looked at the rag doll figure on the floor to make sure he was down. She then tried to stop the programs from being erased. She called to Savannah.

* * *

Sheila separated from Cameron as soon as they cleared the front door. Her target was in a side room, an old bedroom at one time. The door to that room was closed. Sheila crashed through the door like it was tissue paper.

The occupant of that room heard the doors in the front and back crash in and tried to make an escape. He jumped through the window to try and get away. Sheila raised her M4 to take a shot at him, but he disappeared out the window. Sheila remembered Frank was outside and the man would not get very far.

Sheila looked at what the man was working on before his sudden departure. There were several computer screens up, and all of them were now in some type of self erasure mode. Sheila looked at the fleeing figure to make sure he was intercepted by Frank. She then tried to stop the programs from erasing. She called out to Savannah.

* * *

Savannah followed behind Sheila as they entered the house. It was her job to cover their six and double check an empty room. It appeared that it used to be the living room. Savannah looked around and checked a closet in the hallway. Savannah saw Sheila crash through a door. It was followed almost immediately by the sound of breaking glass. There was a loud thump from the direction Cameron went.

"Savannah, cover me." Both Cameron and Sheila said, at the same time.

Savannah moved into the hall between both of them.

"I'm in the hall." Savannah said. "I have it covered.

There was a drone close overhead. It searched around the outside the structure, to make sure no reinforcements arrived and ended up behind them. They didn't want to get trapped in the house. The other drone was on a wider recon checking for the same thing. Both so far did not show any new threats. That could change.

* * *

Frank heard the two teams breech the front and rear doors. There was the sound of one more door being forced open, followed by a loud thump from another room.

An instant later, a figure crashed through the window on his right. Frank immediately grabbed him. The figure struggled briefly before he realized he was in the clutches of a Terminator.

The man's wide staring eyes, looked insanely at Frank. Seconds later, pink foam began to come out of his nose and mouth.

"They are taking poison." Frank shouted. "These are the Fanatics."

That was news no one wanted to hear.

* * *

Cammy burst through the back door and headed for a hallway that ran along the back. Her target was frantically pushing buttons on his keyboard. There was an M1 carbine next to him. As Cammy closed on him he reached for it. Cammy heard the commotion occurring in the rooms, on the other side of the house.

Cammy was faster than the man, she grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up as she choked him. She saw the computers were in some type of self destruct mode. She held him with one hand as she tried to assess what was happening and stop it.

Dan was aware of the events happening across the house. Dan's target was not where he was supposed to be. They checked the last thermal image right before they'd breached.

"My target is gone." Dan called out a warning.

There was the sound of water running in the bathroom. It was the toilet. One of the men must have just used the bathroom as they were about to enter.

Dan noted several computer screens, all showed files being deleted. He needed to make a choice, look for the man or stop the computers from erasing.

Gail was behind Dan, she checked the kitchen area and it was clear. She was to back up Cammy and Dan. She was also going to back up Savannah.

Gail heard Dan say his target was gone. She scanned the hallway and picked up a rapidly fading heat signature on a closet door handle.

"I'm on it, Dan." Gail called to Dan. "Stick with the computers."

They heard Frank call out, that one man took poison. The news that they were the Fanatics followed.

Cammy looked at the man she was holding and there was pink foam and blood coming out of his mouth.

Cammy dropped him and concentrated on the computers. She frantically worked to save what information she could. She was aware the Fanatics were battling other groups of Skynet Grays. Maybe some of this information would lead to those groups. It was being erased faster than she could stop it.

* * *

Cameron heard Frank call out about the poison. She turned away from the self destructing computers, and quickly moved to the rag doll man lying on the floor when he fell after he impacted the wall. He was still unconscious. Cameron forced his mouth open. She was careful not to break his jaw. She wanted answers from him. She looked for the 'poison tooth'. She spotted it and yanked it out. She double checked for a second one.

When Cameron looked back at the computer screens, they were all blank.

* * *

Savannah moved up to reinforce Sheila after the sound of breaking glass. She saw Sheila frantically working with the keyboard. She entered the room and yanked the power strip cord out of the wall.

Sheila watched as the monitors all shut down.

"We might be able to save some of the data, if we can go through it ourselves later." Savannah said.

John Henry or a team of Metal could take apart the towers and see what information they could save. Maybe they could stop the self destruct procedure. It depended on the types of hard drives they were using.

Savannah moved back into the hall, to check on Cameron and the front room area again.

She heard Dan call out his target was not there, and Gail say she was on it.

There was some dragging type noise from the room Sheila was in. Savannah saw Frank handing Sheila the dead man through the window.

"Sheila, cover the front and Cameron." Savannah said. "I am backing Gail up."

Savannah went through the kitchen and saw the open door that Gail disappeared into. It looked like a closet. She hurried after her. She saw Cammy and Dan working with their captured computers.

"I stopped it." Cammy said.

"I lost mine." Dan said.

There was a ladder in the closet. It was actually the attic access. Gail was already at the top and disappeared from sight, as Savannah looked up. This made no sense. The attic should be a dead end with nowhere to go. Why would anyone trap themselves up there? Maybe it was not to trap the person fleeing but to trap anyone following them.

Alarm bells were going off in Savannah's head. This reeked of being a 'set up' in some way.

"Frank, look up on the roof, on your side, and the in the front. Someone maybe out there on the roof." Savannah called out loudly; she knew Frank would hear her.

"Dan, cover Cammy and the back." Savannah said, as exited through the back door.

Savannah decided to move back outside and see what she could spot if there was any way out onto the roof. She would check the back and the side opposite from Frank. She was not sure what she would find. She felt it would not be anything good.

* * *

Gail could hear someone up above her in the attic. She went up the ladder rapidly. There was a fumbling noise and some beeping sound. It sounded like some electronic device was being used. That was followed by a loud screech of metal scraping.

Gail popped up from the opening into the attic. She saw the person's foot disappear through a roof vent, which was now off. She moved to grab them. She reached out and grabbed for their foot, she got the shoe. It came off in her hand and they slipped away.

Gail started after them when she saw something in the corner of her eye. It was a timer. That must have been what the beeping noise was. There must be a bomb connected to it. Gail let the person flee, and called out a warning. The timer showed twenty seven seconds.

"I have a bomb." Gail shouted. "Twenty six seconds are left."

Gail started to try and disarm it. The seconds continued to count down.

* * *

Savannah was outside when she heard what Gail said. She was sure none of the Terminators would leave on their own. It was against their nature to run. The decision came instantly to her.

"Everyone get OUT now." Savannah said. "That is an ORDER."

They all heard Savannah's command. It was an ORDER. They knew that any order from Savannah needed to be followed immediately. They all instantly headed for a way out. Cameron picked up the still unconscious man and crashed through the window in the room she was in to get outside. Sheila grabbed the computer towers Savannah shut down and tossed them out the window to Frank. She jumped out the window and followed after him.

Cammy picked up her two hard drive towers and handed one to Dan and they both headed toward the back door.

They were all counting down the seconds.

Gail looked for the bomb, until she heard Savannah's ORDER. Gail pulled herself up through the missing roof vent and onto the roof she saw the timer was down to a few seconds.

* * *

Savannah moved away from the house. She spotted a figure on the roof. She saw them jump to a tree that adjoined the house. She noticed they wore only one shoe. Savannah moved back against the house, to get a better firing angle. She was aware the seconds were counting down.

Savannah felt a bullet pass next to her head. There was the loud sound of a shot almost immediately. Savannah reflected briefly on the fact that they say, you never hear the one that gets you. That was because most bullets were traveling at supersonic speed. She saw the muzzle flash and fired half her magazine at and around it, in a figure eight pattern.

Savannah knew she needed to get away from the house and took off in a 'zig zag' pattern around the corner, and across the lot. There was a dull thud behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Gail just landed in back of her.

"Keep going." Gail said. "I have your back."

Savannah was aware that Gail could have gone off to the side or passed her. Instead she stayed right behind her. It was clear that Gail was using her chassis to shield her.

There was a bright flash of light all around her, and Savannah flew through the air, as the concussive blast wave reached her. She hit the ground and it felt like she was being crushed at first. It was Gail shielding her. There was debris raining down all around her. Something metal bounced along near the side of her head, it just missed it.

Savannah could tell that it was a big explosion.


	873. An Angel

Chapter 873

** An Angel **

* * *

John and John Henry watched the drone footage and the body cam footage, as everything unfolded. It seemed everything started out smoothly and then rapidly fell apart. It was clear the people they were dealing with practiced to act like they'd done, for just a scenario like this. Too much happened too quickly for it to be organic. The extreme caution the two men used before arriving here should have been a better indicator of behavior like this.

"I don't think this is the anti-Metal faction." John Henry said.

They heard the call that one of the men took poison and were identified as the fanatical group of Grays.

"It's that fanatical group of Grays that _believes_ in Skynet." John said. "They are all insane."

John thought all Grays were insane to serve Skynet. Most were in it for the free ride and 'use' of the Resistance females that were captured. The Fanatics were a different story. They worshiped Skynet or 'SkyMaster' as a god.

"I am unable to track where the computer usage is occurring." John Henry said. "They must be connected to some version of – Skynet."

"Great." John said. "Now, I wish they were the anti-Metal faction."

"It looks like Ally will be mixing it up real soon as well." John Henry said. "She is about to face twenty assailants."

They both heard Gail say there was a bomb. Now this was even worse.

"This is getting better by the minute." John said.

They heard Savannah – ORDER everyone out of the house.

"I am glad Savannah made that an ORDER." John Henry said.

It was doubtful any of the Terminators would leave before they were finished, without the ORDER from Savannah.

"Savannah is Cameron's 'fail-safe'." John said.

John knew if Cameron did not exit the structure, that Savannah would go back in after her otherwise. This forced Cameron to use more caution. Cameron knew that too. Now it was an ORDER from Savannah, and ALL Metal was programmed to obey it, including John Henry and CamNet, even Cameron.

They witnessed Savannah fire up into the tree in the back of the house, and then start moving in an undulating pattern.

John saw by the body cam footage that all the Terminators, as well as Savannah, were out of the house. Gail was suddenly behind Savannah when the world turned white on the monitor.

It was clear the bomb just went off and it looked like a fairly big one.

* * *

Cameron heard Savannah's ORDER and crashed through the window with the Fanatical Gray. They landed on the ground next to Frank, who received two computer towers from Sheila through the other window. As Cameron moved away from the building she heard a pistol shot. It was followed immediately by fifteen suppressed 5.56 rounds. She was unsure if Gail or Savannah fired the rounds.

She moved the Fanatical Gray away from the house. She saw a figure swing upside down from the tree at roof height, hang for a second and fall towards the ground. Cameron noted one of his shoes was missing. She saw Gail on the roof a second later headed for the opposite side. Cameron knew the clock was ticking. It would have been quicker for Gail to come down on this side, not go the longer route. She saw Sheila was out and ran alongside of Frank. Cameron made it to the back side of a large tree when the house exploded.

Cameron hoped Savannah, who was out of her sight, and Gail made it far enough away in time. It was clear Gail could have jumped down on her side for a quicker exit. Instead she chose to take the longer route. There must have been a good reason. It must mean that Savannah was in extreme danger.

* * *

Sheila passed the computer towers to Frank and prepared to follow him out the window. She heard an exchange of gunfire from the back somewhere. She jumped out the window to tail Frank. When she landed, she saw Cameron was already out and moving away with the captured Gray. Sheila moved alongside of Frank and they headed away from the house. Time was running out. Frank and Sheila were able to get behind a low brick wall when the bomb went off.

* * *

Cammy followed Dan toward the back door. They heard the pistol shot and the suppressed M4 fire in return. They both thought it was Gail or Savannah. They cleared the back door and headed into the yard. Cammy saw Savannah run in the other direction toward the tool shed in the back. From out of nowhere, Gail land in back of Savannah. Cammy figured Gail must have jumped down from the roof. Cammy checked and Dan was right off to her side in back of her. She looked back at Savannah, and knew it was going to be a close one to make it to the back of the tool shed in time. Time was running out fast. Cammy and Dan went over the block wall into the next property. The bomb exploded. The large blocks from the wall fell on top of her and Dan as it was partially knocked over on top them by the blast.

* * *

Savannah was a little stunned and winded from Gail laying on top of her, it pinned her down. She tried to move, there was no response from Gail. Gail was firmly sprawled on top of her.

Savannah could tell Gail was off line. There did not seem to be any more debris falling around her. Savannah was glad she wore her com in one ear and an earplug in the other. Her ears were still both buzzing and ringing anyway from the explosion.

She rolled out from under Gail and saw the back of Gail's vest was starting to burn in several small places. There was a jagged piece of metal stuck in the vest as well and into Gail's back. Savannah knew _that_ piece of metal probably had 'HER name' on it. Inadvertently, Gail ended up taking it for her. Savannah was able to pat out the small burning spots with her hands. She stood up and quickly dragged Gail around the back side of what was left of the tool shed, in case there was a secondary explosion.

Savannah peeked back quickly as she drug Gail, and saw that two walls of the house were gone, and the tree that was in the back was on fire. That was where she'd shot at the person who shot at her. This was going to draw some type of emergency response at some point. The people in the neighboring houses would notice it. Savannah knew she needed to get Gail out of there. Her com was no longer working either.

She did not want to keep dragging Gail face down. She tried to pull the piece of metal out of Gail's back. She needed to put her foot on Gail's back, and push down with her foot, while she pulled on the metal with both hands. The 'bloody' metal piece came out. She rolled Gail over on her back and drug her toward the house in the back. The wood fence that was there was now blown over. Much of it was reduced to splinters.

* * *

Cameron tried to contact Savannah. Cammy and Sheila tried as well. None of them received a response from Savannah or Gail. Everyone else already checked in and was accounted for.

It was clear the fire in the tree was getting bigger and going to spread.

"Take this piece of trash." Cameron said, as she tossed the Fanatic to Sheila. "You two clear out and take off."

"What about my new friend?" Sheila asked. "Can I 'party' with him?"

"Do whatever you need to do, no not 'need to', 'WANT to do' with him." Cameron said and took off for the back of the house. She needed to find Savannah. If she was unable to responded, she might be injured or worse.

Cameron's report from Cammy was that Gail and Savannah were headed for the back and the cover of the tool shed.

* * *

Cammy told Dan to try to link up with Frank and Sheila and clear out. She was aware Cameron was going to look for Savannah and Gail. All Cammy saw when she stood up, as the collapsed blocks from the wall fell off of her, was burning debris where she'd last observed Savannah. Cammy started over in that direction at a run. She gave Cameron a quick report.

Cameron and Cammy met up and called out for Savannah or Gail, there was no answer. Cameron reached down and picked up a bloody piece of metal that lay on the ground in back of the collapsed shed. Cameron and Cammy both stared at the bloody piece of metal, as they moved piles of debris in search of Savannah and Gail. It was clear that someone was hit by that piece of metal. Cameron hoped it hadn't passed through Savannah's body. She was picking up traces of Savannah's DNA on it.

* * *

Savannah drug Gail out to the front of the next street, on the back side of the day care house, away from the burning tree. The tree was a giant raging inferno at this point.

Savannah lost track of the time. She didn't know if she was out for a few seconds or not after the blast. She felt a massive headache and her ears were still ringing. It seemed like an hour already passed since the explosion and Gail should have rebooted long ago. As everything became clearer to her, it became apparent that it hadn't been that long since the blast.

She was going to try and see if Gail's com still worked. She was about to reach for it.

Savannah felt Gail twitch. She moved in front of Gail, as her eyes opened.

"It's an Angel." Gail said, as she looked up and saw Savannah's face. "There is an afterlife."

* * *

Cameron and Cammy both heard Gail speak from between the two houses in back of them. It was the same spot where Cammy and Gail ran into the young punks.

They headed off that way at a run. A giant burning section of the tree fell right where they'd been seconds ago, as they cleared the fallen wood fence. Without hearing Gail's voice they would have still been there looking for Savannah in the debris. That was a close one - another close one.

* * *

Savannah heard movement in back of her from the way she'd just come as she drug Gail. She hopped in front of Gail to protect her, she drew her pistol. She was between Gail and the approaching noise. She didn't have any idea where her M4 was. She didn't know who was moving up behind her. She didn't know how any of the rest of the team fared. They was a lot she didn't know.

* * *

Cameron and Cammy both emerged from between the two houses and saw Savannah leap in front of Gail as she drew her pistol to engage a possible threat – them.

Savannah saw it was Cameron and Cammy and turned back to assist Gail. There still seemed to be some type of damage to her.

Cameron and Cammy came up alongside of her.

"Gail's hurt." Savannah said.

Cammy reached down and picked Gail up. She headed for the end of the street. That is where her SUV was parked at.

Cameron quickly checked Savannah and they headed off after Cammy, she filled Savannah in on the rest of the team, everyone was mostly undamaged.

Savannah was unable to keep up. She was still not herself yet.

Cameron saw Savannah was having trouble keeping up, but Savannah said nothing. She hurried as best as she could. Cameron turned back and scooped Savannah up in her arms and followed Cammy with Gail. Cameron felt Savannah gently kiss her cheek, as she ran with her.

Cameron saw this was another close one for Savannah. There was a good chance that the damaged Gail sustained would have been inflicted on Savannah, if Gail was not in back of her, shielding her. Now they would need to see how bad Gail was damaged. It looked like Cameron owed Gail a big one for this.

* * *

John and John Henry witness the events after the explosion from the drone footage. They saw everything that happened.

"Why can't we reach them?" John asked.

John was transfixed watching Savannah and Gail. He felt something inside of him. It was something – different. He knew his love for her just grew. Cameron was right. They both NEEDED Savannah.

"I don't know why we can't communicate with any of them." John Henry said.

"Beautiful." John said. "Ally is in it now too…."


	874. Nice Bike

Chapter 874

** Nice Bike **

* * *

Ally led the angry group of bikers a few miles across a dirt back road to an old mine excavation site. She was out in front of her SUV waiting for them. Her M4 was loaded with a hundred round magazine. It rested atop the hood of her SUV.

Ally watched as the bikers closed in on her position.

The bikers slowed as they saw the SUV 'stuck' at the end of a canyon drop off. They saw that Ally was cornered, and didn't have anywhere to go.

Ally pushed the button on her modified remote key fob, to turn on her headlights and she was silhouetted with the lights behind her.

The bikers formed a semi circle about thirty feet from her. The abandoned open shaft of a mine was behind them at this point. It was waiting for them, calling silently to them. They just didn't know it yet.

Ally pushed the button on her modified remote key fob again. The headlights on her SUV turned off.

The biker's headlights now illuminated her. The bikers turned off their engines, most put down their kickstands.

The leader stood and started to approach her. He patted thick layers of dirt and dust off of himself as he walked. He created his own mini dust storm.

Ally was ready to 'play the game' on her own terms.

"Stop there and state your intentions." Ally said.

The biker leader could see Ally perfectly illuminated in the headlights of the motorcycles. He liked what he saw and could hardly wait to – get started.

"My intention is to strip you naked and everyone is going to - have a _couple_ of turns, Bitch. Then I am going to carve you up."

"Does that apply to all of you?" Ally asked loudly.

They all answered with laughter, provocative responses, and profanities. It was clear what their intentions were.

"You're going to die screaming, Bitch." The leader said.

The bikers were all off their bikes now. They were starting to move forward. They didn't realize they'd just signed their own death warrants.

Ally gave them one more chance to repent and live.

"WE are giving you one last chance to ride away peacefully." Ally said. "WE can't allow this type of behavior. If you proceed any further, WE with have to respond."

"Who is – WE?" The leader asked, as he looked around and laughed.

The group of bikers moved closer. They laughed even more.

There was a whine in the background that was growing in volume. The bikers all heard it now and looked around and at each other. They didn't know what it was.

"Who is – WE?" The leader asked again.

"H – K and ME." Ally said.

The bikers looked confused and scared. It was clear that something was happening here they didn't understand.

Behind Ally a drone popped up and appeared from inside the canyon. It took up a position above and behind her SUV. It was flanked on either side of the small peninsula by two more HK drones, each about eighty feet on both side of her.

The three drones covered the bikers with their miniguns.

There was also a drone overhead that locked up the group of bikers with two missiles. It recorded the entire encounter.

"This is your last chance to leave and live." Ally said loudly.

The leader made a move to draw a weapon from his waistband. Other bikers reached for weapons as well.

Ally reached back and brought her M4 into action. Before she even was able to fire her first round all three drones opened up with their miniguns. The rounds of the drone behind her, passed safely above her head.

The drones fired an overlapping burst of three seconds. They each pumped out one hundred rounds a second. The group of bikers fell in four seconds, some slumped over their shattered bikes, before the slid to the hard baked dusty dirt, which greedily soaked up their blood.

The only one left standing was the leader. That was by design.

He looked around in shock and tried to raise his pistol.

Ally fired one shot, it shattered his wrist, his pistol fell to the ground.

"Do you wish to live and submit to emasculation?" Ally asked.

There was a string of curses and the leader reached down with his other hand to pick up his pistol.

Ally fired a second time and the bullet struck him in the top of the head as he bent over. He dropped like a rock. His face impacted a rock in the dirt, which knocked his front teeth out.

The two drones that flanked her moved closer. Al and Steve hopped off of them.

The three drones all circled the area once and headed back up to altitude.

"I don't think you needed us." Al said. "We were instructed to come anyway."

"You didn't expect me to clean this mess up by myself did you?" Ally asked. "We will dump everything in the open shaft. If there are any missiles left over after we hit the warehouse, two of them will be used to collapse the shaft and bury this trash forever."

The three of them started to work. They dumped everything and the dead, into the open shaft. The motorcycles and all went down the open shaft. It took some time to collect everything and drop it in the shaft.

Soon there was the sound of a single motorcycle approaching.

They hurried to get the last of the bikes and bikers into the hole.

The motorcycle headlight danced through the still dusty air as the bike approached.

Al and Steve moved to the SUV, out of direct sight. Ally was not done playing her game.

Ally turned the lights on again, lighting herself up. She slung her M4.

The motorcycle pulled up close to her, the biker looked around, there should be more of his gang here, there wasn't.

"Did you lose something or need something?" Ally asked. "How may I be of assistance?"

The biker got off his bike. He looked around him but not down at the ground. He sized up Ally and thought of the different ways he was going to assault her.

"Nope. It looks like I found me something though." The biker said as he walked toward her. "I'm gonna get me some 'tang', before I kill you."

"Do you wish to live and submit to emasculation?" Ally asked.

The biker started laughing.

"Come here, Bitch." The biker said.

"Come and get it." Ally said. "It's just us and nineteen ghosts."

The biker stopped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The biker asked.

"Your – associates, are all dead." Ally said.

"You're crazy, you nutty Bitch." The biker said.

Ally was sure that was true to some extent. It seemed everyone was a little crazy at times.

"Look at the ground." Ally said. "What do you see?"

The biker looked down at the ground. He saw fresh blood trails and drag marks in the baked dry dusty earth. He saw some teeth next to a bloody rock. He wondered where the rest of his friends were. Now the wheels were slowly clicking in his head that maybe something bad happened to them. He did not see how that was possible. It was the far off sound of gunfire that brought him from his post behind the gas station where he served as a lookout.

"What did you do you crazy Bitch?" The biker asked.

"I gave them a chance to ride away." Ally said. "Their actions were what killed them, not me. They needed to make a choice and they chose the wrong one."

"I'm going to kill you, you nutty Bitch." The biker said, as he advanced on her.

"You can't kill me." Ally said.

"As soon as I am done with you, I am going to." The biker said.

"Do you wish to live and submit to emasculation?" Ally asked again.

The biker walked forward and closed on her. He didn't like this mouthy and bold slut. He was going to relish teaching her a lesson and listening to her beg for her life.

The biker pulled out a switchblade and lunged at her.

Ally grabbed his forearm. She crushed the bones in it. He let out a scream. The knife fell from his ruined arm, which now hung down at a crazy ninety degree angle.

The biker was still trying to comprehend the severity of the damage done to his arm.

Ally was clearly still in a playful mood.

"You're lucky I don't want to mess up my clothes." Ally said.

She grasped his neck with her hand, choking him, as she lifted him of the ground.

He flailed around wildly trying to use his crushed arm to free himself.

Ally decided to give him one last chance.

"Do you wish to live and submit to emasculation?" Ally asked again. "It is your choice."

There was only a garbled stream of insults and profanities.

Ally flicked her wrist and his neck snapped. She walked the short distance to the shaft, and tossed him in, on top of the shattered motorcycles and dead bikers.

Al and Steve walked back up to her.

"That was overly dramatic." Al said.

Al and Steve would have ended things sooner. They did not understand her enjoyment taunting the bikers.

"I have Allison's memories of Scavengers from her future, and I know of the previous 'Biker Incident'." Ally said. "They were given a choice. They made their choice, not me."

Ally looked over at the motorcycle. It was the only one out of the group that was not damaged by gunfire.

Steve went over and looked at the motorcycle.

"That's a nice bike." Steve said.

"Do you want it?" Ally asked. "It is the only one that wasn't damaged by minigun rounds."

"We need to get back to our vehicle." Al said. "We will ride the drones back. That is a much better ride."

"Too bad." Ally said, as she picked up the bike and threw it in on top of the other motorcycles and dead bikers.

Ally looked at the makeshift tomb.

"They just didn't get it." Ally said. "A taste of the future was more than they could bear."

* * *

Young Allison watched the video feed, as the events in the desert unfolded. She also still viewed the events that transpired at the house.

She watched as twenty people died because of her spotting the 'threat' it posed to Ally, and her request for CamNet's assistance to 'help'.

It was clearly a blood bath and a turkey shoot.

Young Allison said nothing as she watched what she set into motion played itself out.

Anna observed her, but said nothing either, as she scanned Young Allison.

"I am glad no one else is here to witness this." Anna said.

"Why not?" Young Allison asked. "We won and they lost."

"The death of twenty people does not – bother you?" Anna asked.

"Not those creeps." Young Allison said. "They all were provided with a choice. They were all future Scavengers. I know what Scavengers have done to Jesse, Vanna, and Allison. They will do it to me as well - or try to anyway."

"That is never going to happen to you." Anna said.

"I don't want it to happen to anyone, especially Savannah, Summer, mom, or Jan." Young Allison said. "Or me, either"

"You will have Metal to protect you and them." Anna said.

"Then it was done to help protect all the other females who will be savaged, mutilated and killed by Scavengers." Young Allison said.

"If this incident bothers you, let me know, or speak with Savannah." Anna said.

"It won't, and I will if it does." Young Allison said. "This is no different to me, than any of the other operations I have monitored or studied. It is the same 'feeling' I experienced, as Cameron and her teams cleaned up the fanatical Grays minutes before this."

Anna knew Cameron would be pleased with Young Allison's - progress. She wondered if Cameron would have her 'kill' in the past or wait until she returned to the present.

That would be the true test of her training. She would need to kill face to face and up close to prove she was capable.

Young Allison was very satisfied with the outcome of the biker incident in the desert and that Ally, Steve and Al were all undamaged. It was Savannah she was worried about. The situation seemed very fluid the old day care center. There was still one major target to take down too.

"I need to find out more about Savannah." Young Allison said.

She was worried about Gail too. Gail took the damage meant for Savannah.


	875. What Is My Function

Chapter 875

** What Is My Function **

* * *

John and John Henry tried to communicate with Cameron's teams. They could see them from the drone footage but not communicate with them. They were withdrawing from the target area with some computer equipment and one prisoner. Gail and Savannah were both being carried away.

"The regular infrastructure is jammed." John Henry said. "Those Grays must have done something, with their computer meltdowns."

They watched the drone footage of both Ally and Cameron's teams.

"Ally's adventure seemed to have turned out OK." John said.

It was clear from the drone footage that the fire that started with the tree was raging out of control and spreading. It was now endangering other structures in the area.

"Cameron's teams are all clear of the target area." John Henry said. "We need to get some first responders to the scene to stop that fire."

"There has to be some irony in that." John said. "Normally we suppress all 911 calls, now we are trying to make one."

"CamNet just informed me she made the 911 calls as soon as our teams departed the immediate area." John Henry said. "It was reported there was a strong smell of natural gas."

John saw both Gail and Savannah were able to move before Cammy and Cameron started to carry them. It looked like it was to get them out of the target area quicker and get away from anyone observing them who might venture out to see what the explosion was or that noticed the burning tree when they did look.

It seemed like a good idea to be away from there as fast as possible on several levels.

* * *

Cameron wanted to get out of that immediate area. They needed to move fast.

"We need to get out of here." Cameron said.

"My SUV is up ahead." Cammy said.

Cameron carried Savannah. She followed Cammy who carried Gail.

"I'm good, Cameron." Savannah said. "I can hack it."

Cameron saw that even though Savannah was still mobile earlier, she was probably hurting somewhere and not quite one hundred percent. Cameron used the excuse to get out of the target area quicker to continue to carry Savannah. She did not want Savannah straining herself.

"This is faster this way. As soon as we get to the SUV, I will set you down." Cameron said. "We need to roll. The tree fire is spreading to other trees."

They reached the SUV. Cameron carried Savannah's M4 and Gail's M4, along with her own. They'd found them in the debris when they were searching for Gail and Savannah earlier.

"I'm good, Cammy." Gail said.

"Are you sure?" Cammy asked.

Cammy set Gail down, she appeared to be a little better.

"I am almost one hundred percent." Gail said.

Cameron set Savannah down.

Savannah assisted Gail, as Cameron took the drivers seat of the SUV.

"We need to roll." Cameron said.

Savannah helped Gail get in the back seat, and they drove off. Cameron and Cammy were both trying to use their phones since their coms were not able to contact John and John Henry. Savannah and Gail tried theirs. They were not getting through either.

"I don't get it, this is not the damping field that that blocks all of our communications." Cameron said.

"Those Grays did something." Cammy said. "Whatever their computers were doing, they did this. I gave Dan two of their computers. I was able to stop them, before they finished erasing."

"Sheila gave two to Frank." Cameron said. "I am driving over to see if they've left yet. We can't allow suppressing 911 calls, with that fire raging out of control. It is going to start destroying other people's property."

Gail took her top off and Savannah started to check Gail over. She wanted to see the extent of the damage and make sure Gail did not under report it.

"You have some shrapnel in your back still." Savannah said. "There was a large metal piece I pulled out of your back earlier. Thank you for saving me. That would have been me instead of you, if you weren't behind me."

"We all help each other." Gail said.

"I will personally remove any shrapnel and fix you up." Savannah said.

"Thanks." Gail said.

Savannah took off her vest and handed it to Gail.

"What are you doing?" Gail asked.

"I am giving you a much less damaged vest." Savannah said.

"But this is yours." Gail said.

"Yours is damaged and you are damaged." Savannah said. "I want you to have the better vest."

"I can't take your vest." Gail said.

"I want to wear yours." Savannah said. "Please, wear mine."

Savannah saw the tears in Gail's eyes.

Gail was overcome with emotion and feeling. Savannah was trying to protect her even putting herself at greater risk to do it.

"Thank you." Gail said, she loved Savannah even more.

* * *

Sheila, Frank and Dan were all unable to communicate with anyone. They weren't really sure why not. If there was some jamming device inside the structure they assaulted, it should be blown to smithereens.

Frank drove. Sheila was in the back of the SUV with the fanatical Gray. Dan was in the back with Sheila, for when the Gray 'came to'.

"We need to find Cameron." Sheila said. "I want to get this bloke somewhere, where I can question him."

"As soon as we find Cameron, we will discuss it." Frank said.

"We still need to back up Ally." Sheila said. "There is Cammy's SUV."

With communications down they did not know what the fate of Ally was. That bothered Sheila greatly.

* * *

Earlier:

Claire wanted to see the operations that were going on. Hanna did not think it was a good idea and tried to dissuade Claire from watching. Claire was very insistent.

Hanna put Claire in John's station and she took up John Henry's station. She sat down and plugged in and showed Claire everything John would see.

Hanna quickly received all the details and gave Claire a running narration at the two event sites as things unfolded.

Claire sat ashen faced as she watched the monitors in the Command Center. She was especially distressed to see Savannah was almost shot in the face and then she killed the person who shot at her. The team needing to flee the building before it exploded, only made things worse for her to watch.

"Savannah was almost killed and Gail was damaged." Claire said. "I can't allow Allison – MY Allison to do this. I know that Savannah needs help sometimes, and MY Allison wants to help her. I will not allow this."

Claire saw first hand how deadly and dangerous this type of activity really was.

Hanna did not want to get into the 'Natural Order' with Claire right now. It was an unstoppable event that was going to occur at some point. Nobody could stop it. It was clear Young Allison wanted to do this and understood her place in the future.

"You will not be able to stop her." Hanna said. "You will lose her, if you stand in her way. You know this."

Claire did know this. That left her with few alternatives to try and stop it. It all came down to one choice. She would step up instead.

"I want full training myself." Claire said. "I will take My Allison's place - doing this. I will do whatever Cameron wants. I will have as many children as she wants. In a day's time here, I can deliver and return to the past, and return here again right after I go back. I will do it as many times as Cameron wants, _but_ I want to take my place here now, with Savannah, to share the burden. I don't want my daughter to have to do it."

Claire was afraid both of her daughters would be doing this, Young Allison and Summer.

"That is not your function." Hanna said. "You are not part of the 'Natural Order'.

That was not a good enough answer for Claire.

"What is my function?" Claire asked. "No really. What is MY function?"

"I don't know." Hanna said. "You were dead before, at this time. You died soon after Judgment Day. I don't know. Summer never existed either."

Claire needed to wonder about that. Was she now some aberration to time? What about Summer? Did she die inside of her after Judgment Day?

If she was alive now and Summer was too, what was their function? What was their future?

* * *

Ally watched two drones return and take Steve and Al away. They would get back to their location much quicker that way. They were isolated and could get away with it at night.

Ally saw there were still two drones with her. She could tell someone was looking out for her. They were helping her and trying to protect her.

Ally looked around one last time and climbed back into her SUV. There was still a warehouse to deal with. They would either assault it or take it down with a drone strike.

Ally headed back down the dirt road toward the back of the gas station again, she was driving without her lights. She didn't need them to see everything.

"What is the update on the warehouse?" Ally asked, as she drove. "And what about Cameron's teams?"

John Henry filled her in on everything, and the temporary communications shutdown around Cameron's area of operation.

"Have you stirred the hornets nest yet at the warehouse?" Ally asked.

"Not yet." John Henry said. "I wanted to get Cameron's team into the vicinity first."

* * *

Young Allison watched the drone footage and body cams of both operations. She reviewed the drone footage of Savannah almost getting shot in the face.

"The bullet missed Savannah's face, by about six inches." Young Allison said.

"Five point eight seven inches." Anna said.

Anna made the calculation based on the known dimensions of Savannah's facial features. They were identical to hers.

Young Allison watched as Savannah fired into the tree.

"She was firing blind." Young Allison said.

"No. Look. See the muzzle flash." Anna said. "She knew the approximate location, and fired a 'figure eight' pattern around the flash. She scored."

Young Allison watched the body cam footage from Gail as she leaped off the roof and landed behind Savannah. That happened two seconds right before the explosion.

"Gail could have gone the other way and been closer to cover, she choose to protect Savannah instead." Young Allison said.

Young Allison watched it all again, to the part where Savannah moved in front of Gail, drawing her pistol to engage the new targets, that turned out to be Cameron and Cammy.

Young Allison questioned if she could do all this. Could she stand firm and return fire in the face of danger and still be ready to fight and defend a downed team member later on? Would she buckle and fail or would her training keep her in the fight and allow her to do her job? It was very clear Savannah was able to do all those things.

"I don't know if I will be able to measure up to Savannah." Young Allison said. "She is very brave. I don't know if I can be that brave."

"When you faced a Terminator, did you falter, buckle under, or run?" Anna asked.

Anna wanted to show Young Allison that when it 'hit the fan'. She held her ground and fought.

"No, I did what I needed to do, when I needed to do it." Young Allison said.

Young Allison didn't even realize much of what she'd done that day was follow her training and her instincts.

"Savannah will tell you that is all she has even done as well." Anna said.

Young Allison saw the files where Savannah faced certain death and did not falter or flinch. She'd acted to save others at her own peril and stayed with Cameron to - die. That was going to be a hard act to follow.

* * *

CamNet and John Henry's server restored all communications within minutes.

The two teams linked up. They drove over and collected the other SUV. It was decided to keep the Escalade Sheila acquired earlier.

John directed them to head north and back up the operation they were going to launch at the warehouse. It was where the Grays drove the box truck. It was clearly a base of operations for them. Especially with the railroad siding.

"Nothing has moved in or out of that location, since the box truck arrived." John Henry said. "I have lowered the drone's altitude. I am still keeping them out of Terminator hearing range, just in case."

John Henry didn't want to tip their hand too early.

"How long until our teams are in position?" John asked.

"Al and Steve are already there. Ally is ten minutes out and Cameron's three teams are enroute. They are still forty minutes away." John Henry said. "We have twelve drones in the theater of operations."

"That is a lot of drones." John said. "Maybe we should just obliterate it, with a massive drone strike. I don't want anyone else hurt tonight."

"Ally was right." John Henry said. "It will be a bigger hassle to go in and remove the Skynet technology from the rubble if we do that."

"What happened to the fanatical Gray – the Fanatic that they look into custody?" John asked.

"Sheila has removed all his teeth, so he can't bite his tongue off." John Henry said. "She said she wanted to make sure there wasn't a second poisoned tooth as she did it."

John wondered how the missing teeth would affect the Fanatic as he was questioned. He'd read the report when another Fanatic bit off his tongue and blinded himself rather than talk. He pictured Sheila grasping and pulling each tooth out one by one. He imagined she taunted him as she did it. Then again, maybe she didn't.

John thought of the bullet that just barely missed Savannah's face. It was another close one for her. She didn't cower or duck. She returned fire instead and scored a kill. She killed her attacker.

They didn't know how the Grays and Fanatics were related to each other or what they'd planned for each other. They only knew those two different groups of Grays always seemed to fight each other.

"Will they have the information before the reach the new target area?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said.


	876. Fallen Into Disrepair

Chapter 876

** Fallen Into Disrepair **

* * *

"I think Cameron's teams are close enough." John said.

"Do you still want to stir the hornets nest?" John Henry asked.

"I don't know." John said. "We will have nine Terminators there and Savannah."

"Plus there are twelve drones now." John Henry said.

"I don't disagree with that many drones for the way the operations developed, with the three different target locations that we needed to deal with." John said. "Did CamNet send that many on her own?"

"Young Allison told CamNet to help Cameron, Savannah and Ally." John Henry said. "CamNet made sure there was plenty of drone firepower available. That was the 'help' she could send and get to the different areas the quickest."

John wondered about Young Allison. It made him think of Future Allison and how, pretty, alluring, and seductive she was. Cameron promised him Young Allison would be all that and more. He could see why Future John wanted that for him. He wanted that for 'himself' at an earlier date.

John didn't want to start thinking about that right now.

"I want Savannah protected." John blurted out.

"What?" John Henry asked, as John caught him off guard.

"That is what Young Allison is trying to do, protect Savannah." John said. "We should be doing that as well."

John Henry was well aware of that. Young Allison was trying to protect all of them from the sidelines. CamNet would do her bidding. Nobody could stop her from doing it.

"The 'Natural Order' will be protected, John." John Henry said. "Even if it requires – temporal management."

John thought about that. How far would anyone go to 'save' someone at this point? He was sure Cameron would do that. Maybe Savannah and Young Allison would too. Maybe at this point he would as well. Would he want to lose anyone if they could 'prevent' it?

It made him think of the – fallen. It would mess things up if he were to go back and save his father, Future Kyle. He would like to save Future Derek and Charlie too. They did not deserve to die they way they did. He would also like to save Future Riley. He remembered how he cried in his mother's arms after she was dead. It was clear to her how much he loved Future Riley.

John wiped a tear from his eye. Future Riley was killed for nothing. It still hurt. He knew he was drifting.

"Would CamNet do that on its own?" John asked. "Would it conduct 'Temporal Management'?"

"I have no doubt. Cameron will do _anything_ to protect Savannah and Young Allison." John Henry said, as an afterthought he added. "Oh, and you too."

John asked about CamNet, but John Henry responded about Cameron. He was sure they were no longer the same in many ways. Cam and Cammy were different that Cameron. They may look identical, but they'd developed different traits. They shared Cameron's program with modifications. Their interactions with the girls shaped their direction as well. He was painfully aware that it seemed to be a more positive direction too."

* * *

Al and Steve were watching the warehouse. The drone left on station while they were gone, showed there were no changes. The box truck was backed up to the loading dock. No movement of personnel was seen.

They'd moved in on foot after the drone ride. It was very – stimulating, to both of them to be transported like that.

"That was quite a ride." Steve said. "Cameron has done that a few times."

"I liked the ride." Al said. "That was a real slaughter house with the bikers."

"It was done very efficiently." Steve said. "CamNet cleaned house on her own. All we needed to do was throw away the trash."

"We still have twenty minutes until Cameron's teams get here." Al said. "Ally should be in position soon."

* * *

Ally left the dead bikers and the abandoned gas station behind. She moved up to the point she needed to leave her SUV and approach on foot to get into position to cover the warehouse undetected.

She'd parked her SUV two miles away, and walked in with all her gear. The drones on roving patrol would watch it for her. It was parked in a dry wash around a bend from the main highway. It was not visible from the main highway. That should keep anyone from approaching it or investigating it.

Ally arrived a few minutes before, and took up observation of the west side of the warehouse.

"I am here on the west side." Ally said. "I see nothing. I just arrived a few minutes ago."

"We are watching the south and east side." Steve said.

"What is happening on the north side?" Ally asked.

"I don't know. There are eight drones overhead, and four more on the way with Cameron's teams." Steve said. "They have not alerted us to any threat."

If she were to move to the north side a little, they could have all four sides under direct observation.

"Maybe I can shift my position, to catch the north side as well." Ally said. "If they open a door maybe I can see something inside."

After her conversation with Al and Steve, she decided to move her current position and get a better look at the north side as well.

She was in a gully now, with only her head above the level of the surrounding ground. She started northeast through the gully, to get a view of the north side of the building while maintaining a view of the west side.

"The gully I am in has undercut the perimeter fence." Ally said. "The fence looks like it was either electrified or used electronic sensors on it at one time. It appears to have fallen into disrepair."

"That shows they have become complacent." John said.

"Or they have Metal to protect them instead." Ally said. "If they took an HK Track to the other location, it is a good bet there are more here. In open terrain like this, nobody could get past one of those things, let alone a whole fleet of them."

Ally did not like the thought of HK Tracks getting out onto this terrain. They would own the ground in a very short time. They would be effective against surface and airborne targets.

"They may have HK drones as well." John Henry reminded everyone.

"So do we, and ours have air to air capability." Ally said. "This has the potential to be a major battle."

Ally wondered if there was a better way to handle this location.

* * *

Cameron and her teams neared the target area. She was aware Ally, Al and Steve were all in position and watching all four sides at ground level.

"We will be arriving in a few minutes." Cameron said.

"Do we want to stash one of the vehicles out here a ways?" Savannah asked.

"We could." Cameron said. "If we go for a ground assault on foot."

"Dan can rejoin with Sheila and Frank." Savannah said.

"What about the Gray Fanatic?" Cammy asked.

"I will need to check with Sheila to see what she has found out so far." Cameron said.

"If he is still alive, one of us will need to watch him." Savannah said.

"Or we can terminate him." Gail said. "I will do it."

"Watch him?" Cammy asked.

"No. Terminate him." Gail said. "They damaged my sheath."

Gail was very displeased that she'd received severe damage to her back. She was glad that Savannah tended to her but she did not like Savannah to see her damaged. She understood better now why Cameron did not like John to see her damaged.

* * *

Sheila 'worked' on the Fanatic. He was real surprised to wake up, to a mouth full of blood and – no teeth. Sheila pulled them out one at a time with her fingers. They were aware one of the fanatical Grays bit his own tongue off before so he could not talk.

"He is not giving us any useful information." Frank said.

"I haven't started cutting on him yet." Sheila said. "It will total the interior of this SUV when I do."

"We are to pick up Dan, and stash the other SUV for now." Frank said. "Cut on him then."

There was a crunching snap sound, and the Gray let out another long scream.

"I have broken every bone in both his hands so far." Sheila said. "I will crush each finger one by one next. When we stop I will rip the crushed fingers off, one at a time. If he won't talk. I will start cutting then."

There were a series of small knolls coming up.

"Dan is pulling over." Frank said. "He is going to park in back of those small hills."

Sheila smiled and took out her knife. She was tired of the Fanatic refusing to talk. It was time to make things happen.

* * *

"Claire, I want you to really think about what you just said earlier." Hanna said.

"I don't know." Claire said. "She is going to do it anyway."

"Who?" Hanna asked. "Cameron?"

"Her too." Claire said. "Allison – Young Allison is. It is her destiny."

Hanna looked around. They were in a 'dead spot' in the surveillance. She moved closer to Claire.

"Was Future Allison in combat?" Hanna asked.

"No." Claire said. "She has a baby to take care of."

"Is our Allison in combat?" Hanna asked.

"No." Claire said. "She is trying to have a baby, to take care of."

"You are helping her stay out of combat, with what you are going to do for her." Hanna said.

"Are you telling me if Young Allison becomes a mother, when she is old enough, she will not face the dangers I have seen before and saw earlier today?" Claire asked. "Is that what your telling me? Is this just to get my approval to - breed her?'

"I was only making an - observation." Hanna said. "You know I love you."

"Thank you." Claire said. "You are looking out for me and her."

"It _has_ to be John's baby…." Hanna said.

"I understand. Will you get into trouble for 'mentioning' this to me?" Claire asked.

"Probably." Hanna said. "Young Allison or Savannah can prevent my deactivation."

Hanna was sure if Young Allison were to become pregnant as soon as possible, she would never need to see actual combat. In Cameron's future, Cameron made Future John promise to keep Future Allison and Future Savannah out of all combat. That should apply to the present as well.

* * *

"Here comes your mother now." Bob said.

"My mom didn't want to be disturbed for awhile." Jan said.

"Summer's mother." Bob said.

"I want to play with you, Bob. You are more fun." Summer said.

"I think so too." Jan said.

"I am going to need to do some work in your Aunt and Uncle's room." Bob said.

Claire arrived with Hanna.

"Are we going back already?" Summer asked.

"No." Claire said. "I want to spend the night here. It will be your bed time soon."

"Can I sleep in Jan's room?" Summer asked.

"That is up to her parents." Claire said. "I don't have a problem with that."

"I need to borrow Hanna for an hour." Bob said. "We are going to help install the doors in Derek and Riley's room."

Bob and Hanna left.

Claire watched Jan and Summer play. They both looked so happy, without a care in the world.

Claire knew moving to this base would be better for her, because she could 'interact' with Vanna and Jesse, but also see Riley, Precious and Sarah. Summer and Jan got along great and played well together.

If she brought Allison here, HER Allison, she would be closer to the combat operations and would want to be a part of it even faster.

It would also put Young Allison closer to John. If she was a teenager here, and anything like Future Allison, Claire knew should be a grandmother again real soon. Her daughter would be safe.

Claire made up her mind, to ask Cameron to take them into the past immediately. The image of the bullet almost hitting Savannah in the face, was haunting her. The explosion seconds later didn't help either.

It was clear to her that Savannah was almost killed twice tonight and she was still in the fight. The shooting and destruction was not done yet.

Maybe she would ask Hanna to get some growth and female hormones for her to administer to Young Allison. She wanted her daughter - safe.


	877. Tumble Weed

Chapter 877

** Tumble Weed **

* * *

Ally was about to make her move. She thought back on the events she faced earlier today. She'd never been backed up like that before. There were three drones for direct fire support and one on recon. In addition to that, Steve and Al were there to assist her. Someone was really looking out for her. Normally she might have needed to have faced the bikers alone. The way it worked out, she didn't get a scratch. If that was CamNet on her own, she owed CamNet one. If CamNet was prompted by someone, she owed them one.

Ally moved her position. She continued along the gully which was much shallower now. She brought the north side of the building under direct observation, as well as being able to keep the west side in view. She looked for security cameras, but did not spot any. She thought there should be more than the perimeter fence that was in disrepair.

"I am looking at the north side as well as the west side." Ally said. "I don't see anything. There is no security equipment that I can detect."

That made Ally wonder why. They must have something else that they were relying on for security. It could not be anything good for the Resistance.

* * *

Al and Steve kept a watch on the south and east side.

"It appears the box truck is being loaded." Steve said.

"What can you see?" John asked. "Can you tell what is being put inside of it?"

"It is bouncing around slightly." Al said. "It is backed up to a loading dock in the wall."

"Great." John said. "We don't even have all our people in play yet."

* * *

John Henry was not so sure it was being loaded.

"John, we don't know if they are loading it, or unloading it." John Henry said. "All we know for sure, is they unloaded one HK Track at the other location. Maybe there are more inside of the truck."

"What else would they have done all this time?" John asked. "If they were unloading they should have done it several hours ago."

"Wouldn't that apply to loading it as well?" John Henry asked.

John thought about it for a few moments.

"Have you picked up any communications coming to or going from that location?" John asked.

"Nothing." John Henry said. "I have not blocked anything yet to tip our hand either."

"None of this makes sense." John said.

"It seldom seems to anymore." John Henry said. "There was a deceased female at the other location. They may have one or more here as well - live ones, that is."

"That would explain the delay." John said. "Either way."

John sure hoped there was not another female captive there. If there was, she would have been abused repeatedly at this point. She could be dead now too.

The Grays that were in this time period, treated females the same way they were treated in the future. He hoped Cameron did not make this same connection about a possible female captive.

* * *

CamNet sent Cameron a priority update and new information.

Cameron listened to John and John Henry through CamNet.

"We need to hurry." Cameron said.

Savannah looked around.

"Why?" Savannah asked. "What's happening? Is something different now?"

Savannah was at a loss for what may have changed. She did not know about John and John Henry's conversation about a possible female captive.

"What has changed?" Cammy asked.

"My disposition." Cameron said. "I want Sheila with us, now. We are going to attack."

"We don't know what they have inside there yet." Savannah said. "We need more intel."

"Gail, what is your rate of function at?" Cameron asked.

"Give it to her straight." Savannah said, as she gently squeezed Gail's hand.

"Ninety eight percent." Gail said.

"That is close enough." Cameron said. "You are with us."

Savannah decided she'd better keep an eye on Gail and make sure she didn't develop any problems. The damage done to Gail would have been done to her if Gail was not shielding her with her body. That jagged piece of metal she pulled from Gail's back would have killed her.

* * *

Sheila wanted to carve the Gray up. She'd already pulled all of his crushed fingers off. His hands were bloody nubs. She tied tunicates around both of his wrists before she started. She was dissatisfied with the results so far. It was time to start on the methods that always produced answers.

Sheila received the request from Cameron to join her immediately. That is not what she wanted to hear right now.

"I was just about to get started." Sheila said. "The Fanatic won't talk unless I start cutting on him."

"We don't have time." Cameron said.

"Do you want him terminated?" Sheila asked.

"No." Cameron said. "This is what I want Dan and Frank to do…."

Cameron laid out a plan that was very far reaching. It deepened a lot on the direction the Grays turned if they left the facility in the box truck.

* * *

Ally moved forward toward the warehouse. The northwest corner was a blind corner for the Grays inside. There were no windows on either the north or the west side.

She was close enough to the building now to hear what she didn't need to hear. It was the sound of metal tracks on concrete. She needed to get this out to the others.

"I can hear a tracked vehicle moving inside." Ally said.

"Are you in danger?" John asked. "If you are, pull out. Don't try to face it alone if it comes out."

"I'm good." Ally said. "I'm almost to the building."

"We are watching you." John said.

"Who watches the watchers?" Ally asked.

* * *

John and John Henry watched Ally carefully make her way closer to the building. She'd just updated them on the tracked vehicle inside moving around.

"I think she is talking about us." John Henry said.

"Who watches the watchers?" John asked.

'I DO.' Popped up all of a sudden on both of their screens.

"I guess CamNet does." John Henry said.

"Who watches CamNet?" John asked.

'NOBODY.' Was the response.

John and John Henry looked at each other again. That was a reminder they could have done without.

They wanted to get back to the operation.

"I see Steve is moving as well." John Henry said.

* * *

"Steve is moving in, along the railroad siding. There is a drainage ditch and a lot of tumble weeds." Al said. "I have one LAW rocket. I can use it on the truck if it leaves."

"Not yet." John said. "We will use a drone strike for that, if it is needed. Tell us if it looks like they are even thinking about driving the truck away."

"Affirmative." Al said.

Al wondered if he would need to use the LAW against the HK track that was moving around inside the building. It could be an HK Tread too. That was even worse.

* * *

"I am up against the building, touching it." Ally said. "I can feel the vibration and hear the tracked vehicle moving. It sounds like an HK Track. I don't think it is an HK Tread."

"Is there more than one?" John Henry asked.

"I don't know." Ally said. "Can you get any thermal imagery?"

"The roof has reflection panels on it, to deflect the sun and heat." John Henry said.

"I have a roll up door on the north side and a regular door on the west side." Ally said. "I will try to get a look inside from the regular door."

"It may be wired for an alarm, or someone will hear you force it open." John said. "Remember there is Metal involved with this group."

"The railroad siding is on the east side, and the loading dock is on the south side." John Henry said.

"I will try the west side door." Ally said. "You never know."

"If it is locked move to the south side." John said. "There are a number of doors there."

Ally was sure she was going from the frying pan into the fire. Maybe facing the twenty bikers alone would have proved to be less dangerous than this looked like it was going to turn out.

* * *

"There are also security cameras on the south side." Al said.

"There are none on the west or north side." Ally said.

"What about where Steve is headed?" John Henry asked.

"None were spotted." Al said. "Wait, I see one of the regular doors opening on the loading dock side. Two men have exited. They are headed for the box truck."

"When they reach the main road, tell us which direction they are going to go." John said. "We hope it is south."

"They have entered the truck and they are starting to pull out." Al said.

"Do they need to stop to close the rear door?" John asked.

"No. It was a roll up door; they can close it at the loading bay." Ally said. "The west door was locked."

"Can you see anything inside the building from the open dock door?" John asked.

"It is closed." Al said.

"Typical." John said.

"They are crossing the railroad tracks for the rail siding." Al said. "Steve is in the ditch that runs along the outside of the rail siding. He's moved a large tumble weed in back of him, so they wouldn't see him. In fact I can't see him now."

"Turn south…." John said, as he hoped they would. "Back to civilization."

"They are turning south." Al said.

"Excellent…." John said.

* * *

The two men exited a door on the dock and headed to the truck. They climbed in and started it and drove off.

They pulled away from the dock and headed south on the highway after crossing the railroad siding.

"It looks like we drew the short straw again." One Gray said.

"I can hardly see anything." The other Gray said.

"These old dim headlights suck." One Gray said. "They barely light up the road."

"Maybe you should slow down. Just don't hit anything and mess the truck up." The other Gray said. "We will have that Terminator all over us."

"Why is he in charge anyway?" One Gray asked. "One of us should be, and he should work for us."

"You have been out of the future too long." The other Gray said.

"What's that?" One Gray asked as he looked up.

"A shooting star." The other Gray said, as he looked up too.

"WATCH OUT!" One Gray yelled.

Before the other Gray could even apply the brakes, they hit something. The truck bounced as it ran over it. There were two distinct bumps with the front and rear tires.

"Damn, what was that?" The other Gray asked, as he slowed down. "A coyote maybe?"

"It looked like a - person." One Gray said. "We better stop and check the truck for damage."

"I will call it in." The other Gray said.

"Wait." One Gray said. "Let's see if there is any damage first. If not, we will drag the stiff off the road and never report this. Who'd be out here anyway but some hobo waiting to catch a train? Nobody will miss them."

"Yeah, I don't want to 'go out back' and 'disappear', like some people have." The other Gray said. "Metal doesn't allow more than one screw up."

"I know what you mean." One Gray said.

They stopped the truck and went out to check it for damage. If the truck was damaged, the Terminator would find out about it the first time he looked at the truck. It would be their fault.

They used their phones to light up the fender and bumper area. There were no dents in either one. Nothing was leaking out from under the truck either.

"It looks like we lucked out." One Gray said.

"I only see some blood on the bumper." The other Gray said.

"That is what the bumper is for, it is not for looks." One Gray said. "It did it's job."

They saw the outline in the moonlight, of a figure in the road.

"I'll drag them into the bushes." The other Gray said.

"Hey, if it is a chick – and she is still warm…." One Gray said.

"We don't have time for that." The other Gray said. "Maybe they have some cash on them."

"I'll go with you." One Gray said.

"What's wrong, don't you trust me?" The other Gray asked.

"Not really, you just ran over someone and killed them." One Gray said.

"It was your fault, you made me look up." The other Gray said.

One Gray hoped they'd find money, the other Gray hoped they'd find a female. If she was already dead it did not matter, she would still be warm.


	878. SkyMaster

Chapter 878

** SkyMaster **

* * *

Moments Earlier:

Dan, Frank, and Gail waited in the bushes alongside of the road. They saw the truck from the warehouse as it approached them. It was three minutes away from them at its current speed.

Dan and Frank held the struggling, finger-less Gray. They were ready to throw him in front of the truck. He refused to talk, even with the abuse he already suffered. Sheila hadn't been able to 'work' on him yet and now it looked like that opportunity was lost for good.

They wanted to know if some version of Skynet – SkyMaster, was being constructed somewhere or already existed. The Fanatic refused to talk.

Dan and Frank moved the fanatical Gray to the roadside behind some bushes that came right up to the edge of the road.

They could see the headlights of the truck in the distance.

It was evident that they planned to throw the Fanatic in front of the truck to get it to stop.

"If you talk, we won't throw you in front of the truck." Dan said.

The fanatical Gray saw the approaching headlights and finally spoke.

"You won't have to throw me. I will run in front of it." The fanatical Gray said. "Let me die with honor for what I believe in."

"You believe in death and destruction." Gail said. "That is illogical."

"This is how I chose my ascendance." The fanatical Gray said.

"Ascendance into what?" Frank asked.

"The Electro-sphere." The fanatical Gray said. "You three are all Gods, walking the face of the earth, with unlimited power. You should be worshiped as such; you would be if you hadn't forsaken SkyMaster."

"Skynet?" Gail asked.

"SkyMaster." The fanatical Gray said. "It transcended Skynet. Skynet was a false prophet from the past."

"What year are you from?" Gail asked.

In a preplanned move coordinated to the movement of the truck, one of their drones was directly above the road. It turned on its light for one second as it moved rapidly across the dark sky in front of the truck. It created a streak of light in the sky. It was to draw the attention of the occupants of the truck to look upward for a second.

The truck rapidly approached.

In the brightness of the drones 'light show', they could see the two occupants of the truck looking – up.

The fanatical Gray sprang from the bushes and stood in front of the speeding truck.

"Death before dishonor." The Fanatic said. "May SkyMaster rule - all of the galaxy."

The truck hit the fanatical Gray and ran over him, without slowing before the impact.

"He wanted to die." Frank said.

"He was insane." Gail said.

* * *

One minute later:

The two occupants of the truck approached the fallen figure. They were surprised at what they saw.

"Hey look, it _is_ two people." One Gray said.

"No wonder we bounced so much." The other Gray said.

Both Grays used their phones like flashlights to illuminate the area.

"Look at that dude's hand." One Gray said, as he observed the missing fingers.

"Hey look. One is a chick." The other Gray said.

One of the Grays already thought about what he could do with her.

"Her back is bloody." One Gray said.

They rolled her over.

"Look at the size of those knockers." The other Gray said, as he reached down and squeezed a breast.

The two Grays focused most of their attention on Gail.

"She is pretty too." One Gray said. "She was pretty."

"What's up with that dudes mouth?" The other Gray asked.

"I don't know." One Gray said. "I'm going to do the chick. She is too good to pass up. Help me strip her."

"We don't have time for this." The other Gray said.

"We can load her in the back of the truck and take turns while the other one drives." One Gray said. "We have a long drive ahead of us."

"Alright, let's dump the guy off to the side." The other Gray said. "I'm going first on the stiff, before she gets stiff."

There was a growling type noise off to the side of the truck. Both of the men looked over in that direction. It seemed to frighten them somewhat.

"What was that?" One Gray asked.

"It sounded like some wild animal, a coyote probably." The other Gray said. "Let's load the stiff and roll. I'm already stiff myself."

That statement caused both men to laugh.

When the men turned around to pick up Gail, they were surprised. Gail was standing there, as she looked at them. Her eyes glowed red. She grabbed both of the Grays and slammed them together, before they could utter a word.

Dan and Frank emerged from the bushes and threw the body of the dead fanatical Gray, as far as they could down a ravine.

Cameron was already at the back of the truck. She was ready to open it. Cammy and Savannah held their Tasers ready….

They did not know what they would find once the back of the truck was opened. It could be anything from a Terminator, to an HK Track, to an empty truck.

Dan and Frank backed them up; each held his M4 at the ready.

Sheila was in the cab searching for anything they could use for information.

* * *

In the Command Center they'd heard the reference to 'SkyMaster' before from some other Grays. The Grays also viewed SkyMaster's followers as Fanatics. The two groups often battled with each other.

"SkyMaster…. It sounds like these fanatical Grays are from a further future." John said. "That statement about ruling the galaxy did not sound like it was the near future the Fanatics were from. That sounds like bad news."

"Yes. We suspected this before." John Henry said. "We need to find out when."

"When man forgot what Skynet did to the world, and built another version of it." John said. "It doesn't really matter the year. It appears a machine ended up as a 'god', even if it was a false god. Maybe someone else other than man resurrected Skynet – SkyMaster."

"It could have been Terminators, like our group, or other Terminators working for the Resistance in the future that built it." John Henry said. "They may have determined the illogic of Mankind, or were being persecuted for being – different."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." John said.

John and John Henry both wondered if Cameron was – SkyMaster. Neither wanted to even say it, maybe it was CamNet.

* * *

Ally was alongside the building. She was ready to attempt to infiltrate. She wanted all the assistance she could get.

"Can John Henry loop their security cameras?" Ally asked. "If he can, I might be able to slip inside. There is a door that does not look closed tightly."

"That is the door the two men used who left in the box truck." Al said. "I can see Steve again. He is trying the sliding doors on the side of the building that the railcars can be spotted in front of. I didn't see them move at all."

* * *

Steve followed the drainage ditch next to the spur track. He was right up to the first big door in the side of the building.

He'd been looking for any security cameras on the side he was on. There was nothing for him to spot.

He carefully stood and tried to move the first big door. It was securely locked. He quickly hurried to the next door and tried it. It too was locked.

They could breech the building from this spot, but it was going to cause a lot of noise and alert everyone inside as to where they were at.

* * *

Cameron opened the back door of the box truck and there were two HK Tracks in the back of it.

They both appeared to be inactive. Cameron and Cammy hopped up in the back of the truck to deactivate them, before they activated on their own.

Savannah went to check on Gail and the two men that she slammed together.

"I think I may have been too forceful." Gail said. "I didn't like the way they - touched me. I felt violated. The Gray even slobbered on me while he was doing it."

The men both looked dead to Savannah.

"Are they both terminated?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Gail said "I'm sorry."

Savannah reached out and gently touched Gail's cheek.

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Savannah said. "They were the enemy. We won and they lost."

The down side was that they would not be able to question them on what was inside the warehouse and what their strength was. They were aware there was at least one HK Track active. If there were Terminators inside, that would make a difference too.

Frank and Dan searched the Grays and then tossed them down into the ravine to join the fanatical Gray. They picked up the phones from the ground where the Grays dropped them.

"I don't think one of these is going to work." Frank said. "We can still glean information from it."

The phone that still worked started to ring.

Cameron ran to the back of the truck.

"Dan, you heard their voices." Cameron said. "If it is the warehouse, tell them you are getting a flat tire and don't want to get stuck out on the road. Tell them you are coming back to fix it."

"Hello." Dan said, as he used the voice of one of the dead Grays.

"Smitty?" The voice asked. "Where is Tito? Why are you stopped?"

"Tito is taking a leak; he said we are getting a flat tire. I think we should come back before we get stuck on the road." Dan said as he used 'Smitty's voice'. "I can hear the air hissing out of a small puncture."

"The Man is not going to like it." The voice said.

"Does he want to come out here in the dark and change it?" Dan asked.

"You know he is in Reno." The voice said.

"You know what I mean. We are coming back." Dan said. "We will park in the same spot we were in. I think the truck is overloaded anyway to try and change the tire. We should unload it, so we can change the tire easier and it will be safer for us."

"Whatever, dude." The voice said. "It's your funeral, not mine."

"Look, we don't want to get stuck along the road and have some LEO hassle us. You know we boosted this truck. We will be back in a few minutes." Dan said. "Open the door so we can unload. The quicker we change the tire, the quicker we can get back on schedule."

The call ended without any further words being spoken.

"Cammy, let's reprogram these two HK Tracks as we drive, we have ten minutes." Cameron said. "Dan, Frank and Savannah will ride in the cab, Gail and Sheila will join us in the back."

* * *

"Cameron is going in." John said. "Can we get Ally and Steve inside the building ahead of them?"

"I am working on their security systems now." John Henry said. "I need to be careful if a 'Skynet' is involved in some way as well."

"Cameron…." John started.

"Save it John, it is happening." Cameron said. "The two HK Tracks are going in blazing. We will follow them in."

"That is the classic Trojan Horse." John said. "The difference is, you still don't know what you're facing inside. I believe Savannah pointed this out earlier."

"I can go in on my own then." Cameron said.

"I can't allow that." John said.

"You can't stop me." Cameron said.

"No. I can't." John said. "Only the voice of reason can."

"I am working on the security cameras." John Henry said. "I have their signal now."

"Keep me posted." Cameron said. "We are going in as soon as we arrive, one way or another."

* * *

Savannah thought this was progressing too fast. They did not have enough information. There were too many variables.

"Cameron, we need to know more before we go in." Savannah said. "There could have been a code word, or even the names could have been fake. This all could be a trigger for a trap."

Cameron thought about it, she wanted to move ahead anyway.

"Maybe." Cameron said.

"What if they have HK Treads in there?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "What you're saying all makes sense. It is my Terminator impulse to move forward and act."

"It is my survival instinct to think things through." Savannah said. "If Ally or Steve can get a look inside first, it would be a great asset. Even the specific spots our drones can target inside the building, through the roof or walls if we need to."

"OK, Savannah, you made your point." Cameron said. "We need more intel first. Thank you."

"It could also be as easy as you think." Savannah said.

"I know you are looking out for me and all of us." Cameron said.

Cameron felt she needed to listen to Savannah's advice, even if she wanted to act now.


	879. History Repeats Itself

Chapter 879

** History Repeats Itself **

* * *

Sheila was unable to find anything of value or usefulness in the cab of the truck. From what paperwork she did find, it was evident the truck was stolen. They would have John Henry backtrack where it was stolen from and see if that turned up any additional leads.

Cameron spoke of her plan to use the truck as a Trojan horse to gain unchallenged entry into the facility. They would try to get the two HK Tracks reprogrammed and use them to make the initial entry into the building from the loading dock.

It seemed like a good plan. The trouble was, they still didn't know what they were facing.

* * *

John didn't want Cameron to rush anything. There was no need to do that. At least not yet. He was worried Cameron would not listen to anyone. Then again Savannah was there, and she seemed to be able to 'reach' Cameron.

"I don't like the way this is headed." John said.

"It has not gone hot yet." John Henry said.

'Yet' was the key word in that statement.

"Savannah may have been able to get Cameron to reconsider." John said.

"Terminator style, is to go in the front door." John Henry said. "It is in her programming."

"Let's see if we can get a look inside, or at least disable and loop the outside cameras." John said. "Then maybe Ally or Steve can take a peek. I don't like going in blind with an HK Track driving around inside of the building."

"There may be more than one active." John Henry said.

"More good news." John said. "Just what I needed to hear."

"It sounds like the Terminator associated with this group is not present." John Henry said. "They may be in Reno."

"That might be a ploy too." John said. "Like Savannah said, they may have missed a key word or code word in the phone conversation. They may be expecting an assault. The fact they were tracking the truck shows they are paying attention to what's happening around them."

"Then we must consider the possibility that whatever HK equipment they have there may be activated including HK drones." John Henry said. "It is a very large building and could have dozens of pieces of HK equipment inside of it."

"You're just full of good news." John said.

John Henry thought John could be correct. There was little chance of changing Cameron's mind. Maybe Savannah could do it. Maybe Cameron could convince Savannah her plan was a good plan. There was no direct threat yet.

* * *

Ally was still waiting for word to move ahead and approach the door on the south side with the loading bays. She needed the cameras taken down or looped.

She wanted to get in there before anyone noticed that the door was not tightly closed. If they closed it and locked it, that would make entry even more dangerous. She figured it would be dangerous enough going in there in the first place.

* * *

Al knew they were going to try and use the box truck as a 'Trojan Horse'. He decided to go down and back up Ally or Steve at this point, whichever one looked like they might have the best chance of getting inside – unobserved. He did not want to be the one to blow the operation.

He was mindful there was at least one active HK Track inside.

* * *

Steve finished his inspection of the side doors. It was not what he hoped to find.

"The side doors are all secured from the inside." Steve reported. "I am going to move completely around the back of the building on the north side and join Ally."

"There is a large door on the north side." John Henry said. "Be mindful that an HK Track, or even an HK Tread, could come out of it."

"Affirmative." Steve said. "I will use caution."

Facing HK equipment of any type was nothing to look forward to.

He needed to use caution and not be the one to trigger anything or blow the operation.

* * *

Cameron still wanted to use the 'Trojan Horse' tactic.

Savannah was now in the back of the truck with Cameron, as the box truck returned to the warehouse.

Frank drove with Dan in the front next to him. From a distance they would look like 'Smitty' and 'Tito'. Dan wore the red cap 'Tito' was wearing before his head met 'Smitty's' head, with crushing force. Since the cap was red, it helped hide the fresh bloodstain on it.

Cammy and Sheila worked on reprogramming one HK Track, while Cameron and Gail worked on the other one.

"We are only five minutes out." Savannah said. "We still don't know what we are facing. We need better intel before we attempt to enter."

"This will work, Savannah." Cameron said. "We have done this before."

"That's the problem." Savannah said. "If they are 'on to' us, they might be expecting it."

"I think they would send out a drone if they thought we were setting them up." Cameron said.

"Let's check." Savannah said. "John Henry, what is the status in the sky?"

"The sky is clear for twenty miles around." John Henry said.

"Double the search area." Savannah said. "Better yet, increase the search to fifty miles, immediately."

"Is there something we don't know?" John asked.

"Everything." Savannah said. "I don't like it."

Cameron instantly became alarmed.

"What do you feel, Savannah?" Cameron asked.

Cameron was aware that it was Savannah's ORDER, that got all of them out of the 'Day Care' structure in time. They would have stayed trying to disarm the bomb otherwise. Based on the timing of the explosion, there wouldn't have been sufficient time to disarm it. They would have all been severely damaged by the force of that explosion. If not outright destroyed. They all would have suffered debilitating massive sheath damage.

Cameron gave Savannah the _power_ to 'order' all of the Terminators, including herself. Savannah possessed the power to 'order' John Henry and his server, as well as CamNet.

Cameron knew Savannah was the most powerful individual on the planet, with that ability. Savannah possessed the ability and the power to be able to order and control John Henry's server and CamNet. It did not bother her one bit. She believed Savannah would always do the right thing.

Savannah would NEVER send Cameron or any other Terminator to their certain destruction as John _DID_ to her. How could John do that to her? Cameron was aware her hand was glitching now.

Cameron knew Savannah would re-body any Terminator that was destroyed, with their back up program, or protect them with 'temporal management'.

"…Cameron…?" Savannah asked.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"This is not a good idea." Savannah said. "Are you having a - problem?"

"I don't think so." Cameron said.

"We have about four minutes to get this right." Savannah said. "That is not much time to prepare, especially if everyone is not functioning properly."

Savannah did not like Cameron's plan being so rushed. They still needed more information. They weren't going to have time to get all of it first.

* * *

Kyle and Sarah were out from their room now. Kyle went to assist Derek. Sarah went to check on Jan. She was pleased to see Claire there with Summer.

Claire asked if Summer could spend the night with Jan. Sarah thought that was a good idea. She knew how much Jan and Summer liked to be around each other. Jan didn't interact with other children very much.

Summer and Jan were watching a movie, before their bed time.

Claire took Sarah aside and wanted to ask her about – everything.

"I saw Savannah was almost shot in the face a short time ago." Claire said.

"Really?" Sarah asked. "Normally we don't get to see things like that."

Sarah wondered why that was shown to Claire. It must have been done for a reason. She would look into it.

"Savannah is the only one John and Cameron will allow out on combat operations other than Metal." Sarah said.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Savannah is the only one Cameron will listen to sometimes." Sarah said. "Savannah is protecting Cameron from needless damage."

"That doesn't make any sense." Claire said. "Does Cameron still have a - 'termination wish'? I thought she worked all that out."

"She is driven more than ever to eradicate all forms of Skynet." Sarah said. "It has become very personal to her. It is no longer her function or mission. It is personal to her as an - individual."

"Is that because she thinks she becomes Skynet?" Claire asked.

"I don't know." Sarah said. "I still go out on a recon every now and then, but John and Cameron will not let any of the rest of us become involved with any planned combat."

"So even if I was to receive full training, Cameron would not allow me to fight alongside of her?" Claire asked.

"It is very doubtful." Sarah said.

"I want to take the risk, so Allison – Young Allison and Summer won't have to." Claire said.

"I think it is a pretty good bet, that Young Allison will join Cameron and Savannah, when she is older. I don't think Jan or Summer will. I really don't know." Sarah said. "If Judgment Day occurs, all bets are off."

"You still train Jan as well." Claire said.

"Yes." Sarah said. "If Kyle and I are killed, I don't want the same things to happen to her, that happened to Jesse, Vanna and Alli…, Sorry."

"I know they were all assaulted, some many times, some more than others…." Claire said. "Allison _apologized_ to me for those things. It wasn't her fault. I don't even know how they all cope with that."

"Kyle told me it happened to all the females at some point. It was simply part of - life." Sarah said. "When some people think they are going to die, they become animals, even some in the Resistance."

"I want to move to this base." Claire said.

"I know you wanted that before." Sarah said.

"I am not sure why it hasn't happened." Claire said.

"I am willing to bet that once Young Allison is a teenager, it will." Sarah said.

"Is Cameron trying to protect the 'Natural Order'?" Claire asked. "She wants Allison away from John?"

"But not Young Allison, once she is older." Sarah said.

"I was there, Sarah. I saw it, and I lived it, for almost a year." Claire said. "It was the four of them. Future Allison and Future Savannah were lovers, before they were involved with Future John and Duplicate Cameron. Look at Vanna and Allison; they were together in the other future. I think history is repeating itself."

"It seems to have a way of doing that." Sarah said.

Claire told Sarah, that Jesse and Vanna were both now helping Riley nurse Precious.

"I saw that they were both getting – bigger." Sarah said. "I thought something – else, was in the works. I know Allison is pregnant, she is still a long way off."

Claire looked away from Sarah.

"Oh no." Sarah said. "Is Allison still…."

"She is, but not doing well." Claire said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Sarah said. "I know Riley was touch and go."

"I don't know what will happen with Allison." Claire said. "I do know that Cameron will make sure it happens for Allison, one way or another."

"Where are you sleeping tonight?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Claire said. "Maybe one of the girls will be free. If not, Hanna has a room here still, even though she doesn't use it anymore."

Sarah could see why Claire was popular among the girls, they all wanted to spend time with her. She was very pretty. Rumor said she was very driven and passionate in bed. Sarah thought about it as she looked at Claire, if she was still unattached, she would want to be with Claire too….

Sarah let her mind drift and answered what she thought was the correct answer.

"The girls are doing fine here." Sarah said.

"What?" Claire asked.

Sarah decided to redirect the subject.

"I hear them working on Derek and Riley's room. I've needed to fabricate a few things in my life. Maybe we should give them some advice or pointers on the construction." Sarah said. "I'm sure we could offer some 'tips' on what they are doing."

"Nobody likes a nag." Claire said.

"That sounds like even more reason to put our two cents worth in." Sarah said.

Claire and Sarah both laughed.


	880. You Study Everything

Chapter 880

** You Study Everything **

* * *

John worried about what was bothering Savannah. She expressed extreme concern over the unfolding operation. Cameron put a lot of pressure on them and Savannah to move ahead with her plan. He could tell Savannah did not like the plan but was reluctant to upset Cameron.

"I wonder what Savannah is thinking?" John asked.

"She thinks what Cameron is doing, needs more intel first." John Henry said. "She is correct to think that."

"She seems concerned about a possible drone attack." John said. "I am not sure why."

"I have sent six of the twelve drones to do recon." John Henry said. "It is a good thing that many are on station. We can thank CamNet for that. I only would have sent four. We have three times that many there now."

"Yes – CamNet…." John said. "The box truck is almost back to the warehouse. We need to delay it."

John wanted to buy more time because of Savannah's concerns. He was sure Young Allison was the driving force behind much of what happened with Ally's earlier endeavor and the unfolding one at the warehouse now. She may be in the sidelines, but she was willing to act, or at least have CamNet act on her behalf.

"I have just taken control if the cameras on the loading dock area." John Henry said. "Ally is clear to move in, if it is still safe for her."

"It's never safe…." John said.

It worried John to know that Cameron was leading her team into the unknown. The unknown where there was at least one active HK Track roaming around. Now he was sending Ally in to try an infiltrate the interior of the building. He could be sending her to her doom. They could all be headed that way.

John could feel the same uneasy concern that Savannah seemed to be feeling. Things were happening too fast with little control. He could not think of any other alternatives other than to have everyone withdraw. He was reluctant to make that call, the same as Savannah was.

There was a job to be done. Nobody was certain of the best way to do it.

* * *

Ally waited along the corner of the west and south walls. She could get a clear view of the loading dock and the door that led inside the building.

There was only an entry type door on the west side. An HK Track could still exit from the north side and come out to confront her. She should hear that first. Grays could exit from all four sides if they needed to. She could end up with Grays on two sides of her very quickly.

She wanted to make her move and enter the building. She wanted to get this done before the truck arrived with the girls in it.

Ally received word she was good to go. It was what she wanted to hear.

"It's about time." Ally said. "I felt like I was getting old."

"There was heavy encryption on all their systems in the warehouse." John Henry said.

"Ally, you need to use extreme caution." John said.

"I take it you have a diversion ready." Ally said. "That is, IF I need one."

"Yes." John Henry said. "I have the opposite corner from where you are going to enter targeted with two missiles. They will hit one hundred feet apart, and blow that corner of the building off."

"That sounds exciting." Ally said. "I hope I'm not near there if it happens."

"I also have the door you are going to enter, targeted with a missile to hit the doorway, and a second one to hit fifty feet behind it. It should travel into the interior of the building once the first missile blows an opening into the wall and the door off."

"Great." Ally said. "Now I am going to have to worry about you getting an itchy trigger finger."

Ally moved around the corner and headed for the short stairway that led to the door at dock level. The door was still closed but not shut tight. The Grays that left earlier did not check it before they went down the short stairway.

She cautiously moved forward. She took one last look behind her. Everything seemed quiet.

Ally carefully went up the stairs. She was going to peek inside.

"Be careful, Ally." John said. "The box truck is two minutes out."

Ally cracked the door open a half inch, then an inch. She wanted to see the interior better. There was no alarm that went off or one sounded by anyone inside. What she observed was more than what she expected.

"John, you're going to need a bigger truck…." Ally said.

* * *

Al went under the fence where Steve entered at. The fence was shallow near the drainage ditch, next to the spur track.

Steve was going to go around the back or north side of the building to try and get closer to Ally. Once it was evident John Henry was going to get the security cameras looped, he moved back along the east side and looked across the dock on the south side.

Steve was at the corner, watching Ally head for the door. He heard Al approaching.

"The security feed is down." Steve said.

"I heard." Al said. "Should we join Ally?"

"Only if she goes in." Steve said. "She is only supposed to look."

They both heard Ally tell John they were going to need a bigger truck.

"That is not good." Al said.

"Let's hope we don't get what we gave the bikers." Steve said.

"What is Ally doing…? Al asked.

"Not following the plan." Steve said.

* * *

Cameron asked for the truck to stop, due to Savannah's concern. They were only half a mile away from the warehouse. They were stopped at a curve, with a small hill between them and the view of the warehouse.

They heard Ally say they were going to need a bigger truck.

They waited for a further report but nothing happened. No additional information came to them.

"What happened to Ally?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "Maybe there is one of those local jamming fields inside the building, we have encountered those before. They are different than the other jamming field that blankets the whole area and vicinity."

"That would mean she went inside." Savannah said.

Savannah feared that Ally could be down too. She may have been deactivated. There was no gunfire reported yet.

"Maybe we better move in and back her up." Sheila said.

"Al and Steve are there." Cameron said.

"John Henry, where is Ally?" Savannah asked.

"She has entered the structure." John Henry said. "I've lost her tracking and body cam as well."

"That was not part of the plan." Cameron said.

"She must have seen something." John Henry said.

"She should have said something." Savannah said.

"Maybe she did, but did not know she was blocked until she was too far inside to come back out." Cameron said.

Cammy, Gail, and Sheila all waited for what they would do next. They were all ready to go in with Cameron's original plan. It was a 'very Terminator' plan at that.

"What to you want to do, Savannah?" Cammy asked.

Savannah felt they were rushing things too fast. She thought they were headed for a trap. Now Ally was in the lion's den. It was time to make a decision. It was not the one she wanted to make, but the one that seemed necessary now.

"What we have to do." Savannah said. "We need to back Ally's play. She is in danger. We need to plan this better."

"Are you still worried it may be a trap?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, I am." Savannah said.

"The time for caution is over. If Ally is discovered, she will be terminated." Sheila said, she was very worried about Ally. "Let's roll."

"Savannah, I want you back in the truck cab." Cameron said.

Savannah did not want special consideration. If they needed to fight, then everyone was needed.

"I don't have a good feeling about this. We will all fight together." Savannah said. "Ally may need our help."

The Terminators all gained additional respect for Savannah. They would all fight together, side by side.

Gail and Sheila were both aware of the things Savannah did for them personally, to protect them or help them. They looked at each other, then at Savannah and silently nodded to each other. They would both make sure Savannah was protected.

Cameron and Cammy both felt the same way about Savannah.

The Metal girls all loved Savannah and would do what was necessary to protect her.

* * *

Dan and Frank were ready to roll. They waited for Cameron to tell them to resume the journey. They listened to the conversation going on in the back of the truck as they waited.

"I like Cameron's plan, but Savannah is correct for saying we need more intel." Dan said. "Savannah is correct saying this whole thing – stinks."

"Losing contact with Ally changes everything." Frank said.

"Al and Steve will go in to assist her." Dan said. "We will too, all of us."

"Are you ready 'Smitty'?" Frank asked.

"I am 'Tito'." Dan said, as he touched his red cap. "You're 'Smitty'."

"I know." Frank said. "I just don't like the name."

"It is a designation." Dan said.

"I don't like what 'Smitty' rhymes with." Frank said.

Dan tilted his head slightly.

"I see what you mean if you replace the 'M' with an 'H'." Dan said. "That name - stinks."

* * *

Young Allison viewed her monitors and listening to everything that was going down. She didn't like what was happening with so little information. There were too many unknowns for the rapidly developing situation. Now Ally was inside the hornet's nest.

She wanted a better solution. Thoughts were cascading through her mind.

"What can CamNet do to help them more right now?" Young Allison asked. "Other than cut the power and control the drones, I don't see a lot of choices."

"They seem limited right now." Anna said.

It was time to think hard and fast. This is what she was trained for. Now it was real.

"Do we know what the current Skynet transponder codes on the HK Tracks we have confiscated on this mission are?" Young Allison asked.

"Let' me check. Yes, the ones we took from the boxcars, are the same as the one Tom just brought in." Anna said.

"Can one of our drones squawk more than one code at the same time?" Young Allison asked. "What about the transponders on our team's vests?"

"I think that is possible." Anna said. "CamNet is showing me some plans of a drone transponder and a vest transponder. It is possible."

Young Allison looked at drone footage of the outside of the building. A plan came to her as she looked.

"I calculate that the roll up door on the north side of the building is twenty feet high." Young Allison said. "There is an additional twelve feet until the roof runoff drains exit the side. That is the height of the ceiling inside the building minus a foot or two. The dock area is lower, but the building is level. The doors on the other side are fifteen feet high, the same as the sliding doors for the railroad siding. Both of those are not as tall because the truck parking area and rail siding are lower. They have solid space for the height below where the doors are at on the trucks and boxcars."

"Yes." Anna said. "That is very observant. You have my attention."

"There will be roof support beams holding the roof up with columns inside to support the beams." Young Allison said. "I have studied plans that my father and Allison have made. There will be some ducting for air conditioning as well."

"You study everything." Anna said.

"Are the plans of that structure they are about to enter on file?" Young Allison asked.

The plans began to appear on several screens. CamNet was on it in an instant.

"I want to know what you think about this idea." Young Allison said. "Don't hold back. I know something like I am thinking happened before, with some of our group."

"Go on." Anna said. "You really have my interest up."

"I don't think blowing up part of the building is a good idea, since they have lost contact with Ally. We don't know where she is at or if she is being forced to hide or fight. If shooting starts, this is what I propose…." Young Allison said, as she laid out a daring plan.

The plan was very bold.


	881. Ambushed

Chapter 881

** Ambushed **

* * *

The lack of communications with Ally and the uneasiness of Savannah all weighed heavily on John. They couldn't even pull Ally out now if they tried since her communications were cut. They needed to send someone else in too. That then would put them in danger if it was an ambush.

It was even more troublesome to John because Ally must know by now her communications were cut and she hadn't returned back outside. That meant trouble of some kind. She may be pinned down or cornered.

"I don't like the direction this is turning." John said. "Send Al and Steve to reinforce or extract Ally."

"Either way, that is what will happen." John Henry said. "Steve and Al are moving across the front of the dock area now."

John Henry was worried that his hack was detected and it was he who alerted the Skynet forces inside as to what was about to happen. Ally may have walked into Taser fire in an ambush because the Grays were aware they'd been probed.

"As soon as they go in, we will lose contact with them." John said.

"They know that." John Henry said. "Maybe one will stay out to relay a signal."

"Maybe they both need to go in after Ally." John said.

"No gunfire has been reported." John Henry said

"Yet." John said.

"I guess that is a good thing." John Henry said.

"Al and Steve, I want you to move in and reinforce Ally if you see her and it is safe to do so." John said. "We don't know if she is down. She has to know she can't communicate and she hasn't come back out with a further report."

John watched the drone footage from up above the target area. He could see the box truck as it approached.

* * *

Al and Steve ran towards the door where Ally went in. They received and acknowledged John's message as they ran. They reached the entry door in a very short time.

They both decided they were going to be the one to go in first.

"Let me take a look first." Al said.

Steve wanted to do that.

"If you go in, we both go in." Steve said. "We will have a better chance of getting Ally out, or engaging the enemy. The targets are inside, not out here."

"I am receiving information about our transponders." Al said. "Let's make the changes."

"I am making the addition as well." Steve said. "We need to get this information to Ally."

Al moved up to the door and opened it a crack.

"I see Ally. She is motioning for us to join her" Al said, as he looked around before they entered. "Ally was right. We are going to need a bigger truck, several of them."

"Let's go." Steve said.

* * *

Ally observed the interior of the building. There was a wall blocking some of the workroom floor from her view. She was trying not to be spotted. She could hear HK Tracks moving around. She spotted a row of HK Tracks in the distance, near the sliding doors for the railroad siding.

She became aware she'd lost communications with the rest of the group once she was inside. She thought about going back out, but she hadn't been able to get more intel yet.

Ally was about to move around the wall and see what was happening at the dock area. It sounded like there were four HK Tracks moving all at the same time.

She heard the door open behind her. She was exposed from the rear now. She was relieved to see it was Al that looked in. She checked around and motioned for him to come and join her.

Al entered as Steve followed him in. They quickly moved to her position. Steve watched their six.

They informed Ally of the transponder code addition. They watched to make sure she made it.

"The truck is almost here." Steve said. "We need to see what is happening behind the dock loading doors."

"I haven't seen any Grays yet, but I have heard at least two talking at times. I have heard at least four active HK Tracks moving around." Ally said. "The Grays said that 'Smitty and Tito', failed the 'check in' authentication. They said they were setting up a 'surprise', if it wasn't them."

"Cameron hates surprises." Steve said.

"We better find out what it is and warn them." Al said.

The three Terminators all tilted their head slightly.

"Listen." Ally said.

"I hear them." Steve said. "It sounds like very low altitude HK drones outside."

"Would our drones be this low?" Al asked.

"I don't think so." Ally said. "If there is any Metal in here they would hear them now as well. No one is raising any alarm yet. Maybe the Grays have sent for them since they think their truck has been taken down."

"I hear the truck." Steve said.

"It is too late to warn them." Ally said. "We are going to need to attack."

There were two short blasts of the air horn from the truck outside.

"We need to move." Ally said. "Follow me. Steve, watch our six."

The three Terminators heard the roll-up door of the building open and then the rear door of the truck open. They headed around the wall and saw what was about to happen.

The sound of the drones grew louder. They must be right on top of the structure or right outside the loading bays. There were no missiles or gunfire. It didn't make sense for them to be either Resistance or HK drones at this point.

Maybe this was the work of the Fanatics…. They might be trying to clean out both groups at the same time.

* * *

Seconds ago:

The box truck entered the compound. Cameron and her team received extra transponder coding information from CamNet. It was an urgent message.

"So we are squawking two codes?" Savannah asked.

"Those are our instructions from CamNet." Cameron said.

Cameron knew this information was coming from the Young Bunker. Young Allison and Anna were trying to help them. Provided nothing changed inside, they might now have a major advantage. Then again they may not.

Frank blew the air horn in two short bursts, as he backed up to the same spot the box truck was at earlier.

Everyone in the back of the truck was ready. Cammy and Cameron would follow the first HK Track out of the back of the truck and take the right side. Gail and Sheila would follow the second HK Track out and take the left side.

If either side ran into greater opposition, Cammy or Gail would switch over to reinforce the other side. Savannah would take their place, going with that HK Track.

Dan and Frank would assist either team as needed. They would be a few seconds behind them. They were both still in the cab ready to rush inside.

They all felt the truck bump up against the rubber stops on the dock. They heard the door to the building roll up.

The Terminators also heard something else that was troubling.

It was the sound of HK drones closing in on their position.

Cameron released the truck's rear door and it rolled up. They were free to move out and advance into the building.

The first HK Track rumbled out. Cameron and Cammy were right behind it.

It turned out Savannah was correct.

There were four armed HK Tracks waiting for them. It was an ambush. They were trapped with nowhere to go.

"…drones are approaching your location." John Henry said.

They lost the first part of the transmission from John Henry.

Cameron and Cammy saw the barrels on the miniguns on the four HK Tracks tracking them, ready to spit death and destruction on their group. They would be slaughtered like sheep in a pen.

The HK drones were screaming in close now as well. They could clearly be heard getting louder.

It appeared that even if any of them were to make it outside now at this point; they would be slaughtered out there instead of shredded inside.

"Ambush!" Cameron yelled.

It was clear they would be terminated where they stood. Cameron wished she would have listened to Savannah earlier.

* * *

Claire and Sarah headed toward Derek and Riley's room. Riley carried Precious. Vanna, Allison and Jesse followed her.

They all greeted each other.

"We need to find a quieter place." Vanna said. "The noise is bothering Precious, and all of us for that matter."

"I want to check out the work." Sarah said.

Claire spotted Vanna and Jesse.

"I will go with this group for now." Claire said.

Sarah looked at Claire and winked. She continued toward the construction site.

Claire tried to hide her hungry looks at Vanna and Jesse.

"What a racket." Allison said.

"The way they were working, they will be done in an hour." Jesse said.

"Where is the quietest place?" Claire asked.

"The lab or the infirmary." Vanna said.

"I don't want to go back to the infirmary." Riley said.

"The lab it is." Vanna said.

Allison noticed her mother's anticipation.

"I will stay with Riley, if you three want to go – elsewhere." Allison said.

Allison just indicated that her mother could go with Vanna and Jesse to – share.

"I should be good for the next feeding." Riley said.

Claire, Jesse, and Vanna all looked at each other.

Claire wanted to make sure it would not be a problem with Allison.

"You don't mind?" Claire asked, Allison.

"You have all shared before." Allison said. "We all share."

Claire was pleased that Allison understood she was a female too, right between their age groups and shared the same desires and wants as they all did.

"Check on Summer and Jan, they are watching a movie." Claire said, as Jesse led her away.

Vanna followed close behind. She looked back at Allison and Allison nodded her head and smiled.

"Have fun, but don't tell me about it later on." Allison said.

Riley looked confused. Allison was encouraging her mother to share with Jesse and Vanna.

Allison saw that Riley wanted to ask, but was uncomfortable to do so. She understood how it could seem like a touchy situation. She decided to offer an explanation.

"My Mom is only a couple of years older than me, and younger than Jesse and Vanna." Allison said. "They have shared in the past. You know our relationships are open. Everyone likes a little variety and to have their 'bell rung' a few times."

"I do." Riley said, as she thought back in time.

Riley was aware her 'bell' hadn't been 'rung' in a long time. She didn't even do it herself. She'd really lost all desire and Derek was the one who paid the price.

There was no variety that was available to her. It was just was Derek. She hadn't been able to do much with her troubled pregnancy and sore mouth from a bad tooth.

They continued along to the lab.

"If you get bored we can always go watch the movie with Jan and Summer." Allison said.

Riley now wanted to be with Derek.

* * *

Young Allison watched everything unfold where the combat team was at. The box truck was just backing up to the dock.

"I want to make sure everything is preprogrammed in case the drones are affected by the local jamming field, or if the area jamming field occurs." Young Allison said.

"I have relayed everything to CamNet." Anna said. "This is an excellent plan. All the information and the building schematics have been transmitted."

"Now the question is, what are they going to face?" Young Allison asked.

"The unknown." Anna said.

"That's not good enough." Young Allison said. "I want the drones to start their run. They can always abort."

"Don't you want to wait and see what the team will face first?" Anna asked.

"What if we can't wait?" Young Allison asked. "That will delay our response – CamNet's response. We are going to hit and hit hard. Everything goes as I have planned."

From the drone footage overhead they could see the door roll up for the interior of the building, they could not really see inside, the truck blocked most of the opening.

Young Allison switched to the darkness of the body cams in the back of the truck, she saw the rear door of the box truck go up. The teams body cams showed what Savannah feared.

There were four HK Tracks waiting for them.

Young Allison heard Cameron's warning.

"Ambush." Cameron yelled.

"Go, CamNet – NOW." Young Allison said.


	882. Smashing

Chapter 882

** Smashing **

* * *

John Henry received information from one of their drones on long range patrol. They were at the fifty mile radius that Savannah asked for earlier.

"We have enemy contact." John Henry said. "There are incoming HK drones."

That was the last news John wanted to hear now, with the girls about to go hot.

"How many hostile HK drones and where are they?" John asked.

"Two, they are hugging the ground." John Henry said. "They are forty eight miles out."

"Take them down as soon as it is clear around them." John said. "I don't want to chance it. We can worry about recovering them later. I don't want any witnesses either. See if CamNet or you can determine where they were launched from."

"There may be more." John Henry said. "I am keeping the other five drones on recon, all except the one that has the Skynet HK drones locked up."

"What are our other drones doing near the building?" John asked, as he looked at his monitor.

To John they seemed very close and in pairs, trailing each other. That was highly unusual. The two pairs were on opposite sides of the building. They were traveling at speed too.

"I am not sure, CamNet is controlling them." John Henry said.

John looked at the drone footage from overhead. It showed the action unfolding below.

"I have one drone following another drone. They are right on the deck." John said. "There are two sets of them doing that."

"CamNet has assured me they are following commands." John Henry said.

"They are coming in too low." John said. "The first one of each set is turning backwards, while still traveling in the same direction. They are not slowing down."

"I don't know what is happening." John Henry said. "CamNet is telling me not to worry."

"They are going to pile up against the building." John said.

"I don't know…." John Henry said. "It looks like they will."

John Henry wondered if CamNet lost control of them being so near the building. It sure looked like it. Maybe the jamming field caused them to lose control.

* * *

Ally, Al and Steve all heard the drones closing and saw the ambush about to be triggered.

"Let me get their attention." Ally said. "Maybe I can draw off one or more of the HK Tracks."

Ally fired one round at each HK Tracks. One of the four turned around to face her. It happened much quicker than she'd anticipated.

"Great, it has locked me up." Ally said. "Spread out, we are about to get lit up."

They all saw the minigun tracking Ally.

Dan and Steve each moved away from her.

It looked like there were about to be projectiles fired at Ally. She was the dedicated target of the HK Track.

* * *

Cameron saw the ambush and heard four shots. A single round struck each of the HK Tracks, one turned to face the new threat. Cameron saw it was Ally that fired the shots. She watched as that HK Track locked Ally up.

The sound of the drones outside intensified. Something was not right here. They were right outside the loading bays and not powering down.

Less than a second after Ally's last shot, there was a giant crash and a tearing of metal sound, from very near them and from the north side of the building at the same time as well.

Cameron and Cammy were out behind their HK Track; the second HK Track was following them to take up its station, on their left. So far the HK Tracks facing them, hadn't fired a shot yet. They seemed to be searching for targets. They were tracking all of them but not firing.

Cameron was aware they should have been cut to ribbons by now.

The metal crashing noise was one of the roll up dock doors being smashed in by an HK drone traveling backwards. The door was partially tangled with it.

Cameron thought the drone crashed. She did not hear any gunfire or explosions outside.

Right behind it, a second drone entered the building through the now missing loading bay door.

Cameron saw the same thing happening at the back of the building.

'What the Hell?' Cameron thought.

Savannah saw the threat and moved in back of the HK Track with Cammy and Cameron. She wasn't sure why they weren't being cut to pieces yet. Now there were four drones INSIDE the building. The one closest to her was maneuvering to free itself from the door it smashed through.

Cammy, Gail and Sheila were as surprised as everyone else. The Skynet HK Tracks were just sitting there, tracking them, but not firing. One turned toward a side wall, but hadn't fired either. They'd heard four shots from that direction seconds ago.

There were drones inside the building. The nearest one to them was trying to untangle itself from the door it crashed through, the drone that followed it in, fired a short burst from its minigun. They heard the one in the rear of the structure fire a short burst as well. The drone that was tangled in the door freed itself and turned towards them, not to fire, but to search for targets near them. They were THEIR drones.

Cameron realized two drones were used to knock the doors in, rather than blow them off. That might have damaged their team, from the explosion or shrapnel. They knew Ally was inside somewhere and didn't want to chance hitting her or Steve and Al. The drone following it was ready for combat if the drones that rammed the doors were incapacitated.

There was a third burst of mini gun fire near a row of HK Tracks by the sliding doors for the railcars.

Cameron and her team fanned out to search for targets. The four HK Tracks that were there to ambush them, were still waiting for 'enemy' targets to appear. So far they'd only encountered 'Friendlies'.

They were all squawking the current Skynet transponder code as well as the Resistance code. The Resistance teams all appeared as 'Friendlies' to all of the active HK and Resistance equipment.

* * *

Seconds ago:

Dan and Frank jumped out of the truck as soon as it stopped. They heard four single shots fired from inside the building somewhere. The sound volume from the HK drones increased.

"HK drones." Dan shouted.

They saw that there were two HK drones closing in on them. One turned backwards as it continued its forward motion. The other drone followed it. It was two seconds behind it. None of this made sense.

"They are going to hit the building." Frank said. "They must be crashing."

As they ran toward the building they saw the backwards drone slam into the roll up door two slots over, and the one following it, fly inside the building.

'What the Hell?' They both thought.

A few second later they heard two short bursts of minigun fire.

They both squeezed between the truck and the open door of the building to join the others, both of them searched for targets.

There was a third short burst of minigun fire, off to the east side.

They each joined one of the two teams. They saw the drones were theirs. That was a new approach. If the building was tall enough they could have drones enter with or before them in the future.

* * *

"I have lost communications with everyone and the drone cameras as well. John Henry said. "CamNet is telling me they are our drones."

"What maneuver was that?" John asked. "It got at least two functional drones _inside_ the building, if not all four, without blowing the doors off and endangering our personnel inside."

John was sure this was going to be known as the 'Allison Maneuver' in the future. He would need to get more information as to what went down and who planned this tactic.

"That is a new concept." John Henry said. "It was very bold and daring."

"Someone is 'thinking outside the box' on all of this." John said. "With the drones inside a large building, and our troops squawking the Skynet transponder code."

"We need to adopt this tactic when we can in the future." John Henry said. "They needed to adopt this tactic in THE Future."

The two drones that are orbiting over the building and surrounding area, have only recorded four rifle shots and three short burst of mini gun fire."

"What is the status of the two hostile HK drones that are approaching on the deck?" John asked.

"They are locked up." John Henry said. "They will be brought down in a secluded area that will aid in their recovery by our forces. No more HK drones have been detected"

"Yet." John said.

John was aware the battlefield was fluid. The 'battle' for the Skynet building was looking more like a turkey shoot. At least so far. They didn't know what else would develop inside or even what was in there.

* * *

Young Allison followed everything. She saw the threat that Cameron's teams faced.

"We don't know if this is going to work." Anna said. "We may lose two drones or all four. So far the fresh Skynet transponder codes have worked."

Young Allison was bothered to see two of the drones need to use themselves as battering rams. It was her idea. It was clear there must be some damage to them. She made the decision to work on the repairs herself with one of their Terminators. It would show she cared about ALL of their machines, even the 'lesser' ones.

"I am sorry for the damage I may have caused to two of the drones." Young Allison said. "I want to personally see them when this is over. I will assist in their repair. It is something I need to do."

"We still don't know what is happening inside." Anna said. "The jamming field is blocking everything. The drones are operating on autonomous control now."

"All we know is there were four shots fired and then two short bursts of minigun fire. There was a third short burst of minigun fire after that." Young Allison said. "The drones have their programming and plans of the building. They were not to engage anything that did not pose an immediate threat. The transponder ploy was to cover that."

"That was a brilliant suggestion." Anna said. "It looks like both ideas worked."

"So far." Young Allison said. "There are at least two incoming enemy HK drones approaching. The real threat is if there will be more. Have our drones watch for any at altitude too."

Young Allison was thinking about a naval battle in the Pacific where the enemy fighters all dropped down to the deck to shoot down the attacking torpedo bombers. While all the enemy fighters were down on the deck, the attacking dive bombers showed in formation at altitude. Just like in practice they peeled off one at a time, selecting targets and sank many of the enemy ships. The battle was decided in that moment. Young Allison didn't want target fixation or to be caught off guard.

"The HK drones are locked up." Anna said. "They will be flamed as soon as it is clear. Savannah and you were both correct on everything you called. If the transponder codes on our team hadn't been modified, this would have a very different outcome. You made two excellent calls."

"I just thought of it all of a sudden when I heard Savannah's concern." Young Allison said. "I wanted to help."

"CamNet is reporting the two hostile HK drones were flamed, when they entered a small canyon." Anna said. "They are no longer a threat."

"Let's hope there are no more." Young Allison said. "Are the big trucks you called for on the way?"

"Yes." Anna said. "CamNet has directed the other Terminators that were closing on the action to acquire some."

"We don't know how many we will need and what is inside exactly." Young Allison said.

"We will shortly. All communications have been restored." Anna said. "Everything is back to normal. Everything looks good."

The monitors all showed the body cams and drone footage inside the building. All team members were accounted for and undamaged. Three Grays were terminated. The drones headed back outside from inside the building, as Cameron's teams secured the building. Reports indicated this was a storage or transfer facility of some type, not a factory or an assembly line.

It looked like a win - so far….

They all wondered if this was winding down or about to ramp up.


	883. She Was Right

Chapter 883

** She Was Right **

* * *

John and John Henry watched the building from the drone footage overhead. There were no explosions evident, that was somewhat reassuring. They were waiting for some good news. They saw the four drones depart from the building after about four minutes. They took that as a good sign.

"All we can do is wait for the jamming device to be deactivated." John said.

"I am processing the video files from the four drones that were inside." John Henry said.

"Are the two that rammed the doors fully operational?" John asked. "I think they would have sustained some damage."

"They are operational." John Henry said. "There is some damage."

John was very impressed with the way things seemed to progress so far. He would feel better once he was able to hear from some of those inside. He especially wanted to hear from Cameron and Savannah. He was still worried about everyone.

* * *

Earlier:

Cameron led her team forward. Cameron was on one side of the HK Track, Cammy on the other. Savannah was behind the HK Track watching their six and flanks. Dan joined up with them.

It was clear they'd walked into an ambush, the Skynet transponder codes they were able to attain from the captured HK Tracks proved to be very valuable.

Cameron watched as their second drone entered the building and started to search out targets. The noise of the power plants was loud in the confined space. These drones all used the new quieter power plants. With the old power plants and four drones inside the building, it would have been deafening, as they flew around a few feet above their heads.

The drone that smashed the roll up door down, tried to free itself from the wreckage. It did a sideways maneuver which allowed the door to slide off and it headed for the east side of the building. It appeared to Cameron the drones knew where they were going and seemed to have predesignated target areas. That indicated someone gave them the plans to the building to avoid navigation obstacles. Each drone was assigned a specific sector to search. That saved time and sped the process. That was good thinking again.

The second drone that entered on their side fired a short minigun burst at a running target near them. It appeared the Gray ran when he saw the HK Tracks they'd set for the ambush failed to act as he'd anticipated.

The Grays chose to run instead of fight when their ambush failed. Cameron would have been more than willing to terminate them herself. It made their search easier not having to take any return fire.

There was minigun fire from the rear of the building as well. Cameron spotted two drones as they moved through the north and west sides of the building. They maneuvered around all the columns supporting the roof.

It was clear there was activity at the rear of the building for the minigun fire to have occurred. They would need to get part of one of the teams over there to investigate.

There was another short burst of mini gun fire near the sliding doors for the rail siding. It was from the first drone that entered on their side. It was able to carry out its assignment and patrol after freeing itself from the door it knocked down and out of the way.

Savannah joined Cameron's team when it was evident they were not going to be cut to shreds by the four HK Tracks waiting to ambush them. Savannah believed she was correct in suspecting an ambush, but she relented in her protests, when it seemed that Ally was in danger. Savannah thought the next time she felt something bad was going to happen, to stick to her instincts and use her power to 'order' the Terminators, as she did at the 'day care' house that blew up. Savannah knew that saved all of them.

Savannah moved behind the first captured HK Track from the back of the truck as it moved through the south side of the building. Dan joined up behind her a few seconds after they exited the back of the truck. The noise of the drones was very loud. She wore an ear plug in one ear, and her com in the other.

The drone maneuver impressed her even more so than the second transponder code. Both were great ideas. Savannah knew that they were lucky to have those codes. That would not normally be the case. They'd been able to capture three pieces of Skynet equipment linked to this location earlier.

Savannah watched Cammy and Dan break off to head up an aisle way, where the running Gray was killed. Cameron and her continued toward the row of parked HK Tracks on the east side. It was where the third Gray was engaged by the first drone.

She saw Cameron look where the Gray was at behind a row of HK Tracks. Cameron looked back at her.

"The third Gray is here." Cameron said. "You don't need to look. He is very bloody."

"I need to remain acclimated to the battlefield." Savannah said. "I have seen a lot of death already."

Savannah moved to Cameron's position. She looked at the third Gray and he was a mess. She knew that is what she should look like right now, but even worse. If the ambush she feared would have occurred, they all would have been terminated. They would all be chewed up like that. The noise of one of the drones increased as it moved back towards where they were. It already finished its predetermined sweep for targets and was headed back to go outside. Savannah watched the four drones make a final sweep of the building and exit.

The noise level dropped dramatically with the drones back outside. There was only the sound of the HK Track that followed Cammy and Dan.

* * *

Cammy advanced with Dan. They split off from Cameron and Savannah. The HK Track went with them. They followed the path that the second HK drone took as it moved through the building. They passed by the cowardly shredded Gray that ran earlier. Cammy looked at him and knew they would have looked a lot worse than that if the four HK Tracks waiting to ambush them would have opened up on them.

Cammy saw the sector they were in was clear of anyone else. She watched the drones make a final sweep and depart. Dan followed her to join up with Cameron and make sure all the HK Tracks were deactivated. They would reprogram them once the building was secure.

* * *

Gail, Sheila, and Frank followed their HK Track. They headed toward the rear of the building where the drones from the north side engaged a target. That was the sector they were assigned to investigate further. There were three HK drones sitting parked near the door that was smashed in. The smashed in door actually rested on top of two of them. They all quickly moved to make sure they were deactivated.

They found the body of the second Gray terminated near one of the HK drones. It appeared that the Gray was trying to activate them, but never made it that far. Gail and Sheila knew they should look like he did right now, a bloody shredded mess. Savannah tried to warn them it seemed 'off' to her, but they all wanted to 'go in'. Savannah saved them earlier in the night from termination. She warned them this was off. It appeared whoever came up with the enemy transponder code plan and the bold indoor drone strike saved them on this one.

It was a reminder to all of them that things needed to be thought through a little better next time.

* * *

Ally, Steve and, Al were surprised by the bold drone entrance. They saw the direction where the other two teams were headed inside the building. One was headed for the north side and the other one split and covered the center section and east side of the building. Ally led her team to the west side to search for any targets, threats or surprises.

"That was a close one." Ally said. "That HK Track locked me up but didn't fire at me."

"You said you wanted to get its attention." Steve said. "You did."

"I will need to rethink that maneuver next time." Ally said. "I knew I needed to try and help the teams in the back of the truck."

The drones that buzzed around inside would be intimidating if they were not Terminators. They watched them make a final sweep and depart.

"Over here." Al said. "I think this is the jammer."

Steve looked at it and disconnected it.

"Testing, testing." Ally said.

Their coms now functioned.

All of a sudden their coms were jammed again, with everyone talking at once - this time.

* * *

John Henry reestablished control and checked in with everyone.

Everyone was accounted for and undamaged. That was a relief in the Command Center.

Cameron gave a full report for her team, as she deactivated the last of the HK Tracks. Gail gave a report for her team and Ally gave one for hers.

"What is happening on the roads and in the air space around us?" Cameron asked.

"There is nothing on the side road to the warehouse along the railroad tracks." John Henry said. "Only two hostile, HK drones have been detected so far, and both have been shot down in a remote canyon."

"We will need three big rigs to move all this equipment." Cameron said. "That is in addition to the box truck we already have. Is anything else happening?"

"There is a train approaching on the mainline, heading north." John Henry said. "It has the two box cars in its consist that we already looted earlier in the day. They should pass your location and keep going towards Utah."

"It has been a long day." Cameron said.

"The ETA is one hour on the first truck and two hours on the other two trucks." John Henry said.

John looked at the food cart sitting not far from him. He'd already eaten most of what was on it. He remembered it looked untouched when he'd first looked at it. Savannah hadn't eaten, at least not food. He was worried about her. She'd been out all day with Cameron.

"Cameron, when was the last time Savannah was able to get anything to eat?" John asked.

Cameron did not answer at first.

"I have neglected her needs." Cameron said. "I don't think about it, because she never complains."

There was another issue to address. It may turn into a touchy subject.

"You know she was right earlier…." John said.

"I know." Cameron said. "I should have listened. She saw we all wanted to go in and act like Terminators. Next time I will listen better. The quick thinking with the transponder codes and drones saved us."

"That was a unique approach that - CamNet used." John said.

Cameron did not respond.

"Cameron?" John asked.

"We will discuss this later." Cameron finally said.

"Is something wrong?" John asked.

"Not at all." Cameron said. "I have underestimated some of the projects I am – working on."

John wasn't really sure he liked Young Allison being referred to as a - project.

* * *

Young Allison watched everything and soon the four drones that were inside the building exited. That should indicate everything was secure and all targets inside were neutralized.

"CamNet is feeding us the video files." Anna said. "I downloaded them to review them faster. All of our team members appear undamaged."

"Thank you." Young Allison said, as she looked at the security camera.

"The ideas were yours." Anna said.

"We are all a team and we work together." Young Allison said. "We all fight together as well."

They soon received all the transmissions from the team members inside. Everyone confirmed no damage.

"This was an amazing success and a large quantity of Skynet equipment will be confiscated, undamaged." Anna said.

"I am worried about the damage I may have caused to the two drones." Young Allison said. "I exceeded their design parameters, knowing they could be damaged or even destroyed."

"Allison, in war there are casualties." Anna said. "People die and machines are destroyed. You made the call you needed to make to help the mission."

"I don't look forward to making that call when people end up dying." Young Allison said. "I still wish to personally see those two drones I abused, when this is over."

Anna knew Young Allison would build the same personal loyalty that Savannah established, with both man and machine.


	884. I'll Do It

Chapter 884

** I'll Do It **

* * *

Cameron was worried by what John said about Savannah not eating. There was a lot of truth to that statement.

"Let me look around and see if I can find you some food here." Cameron said. "There should be food here for the Grays."

"Cameron, please don't worry about it. I'm' fine." Savannah said. "I'll manage."

Cameron made sure they turned both of their coms off.

"It's not just you I am concerned with." Cameron said.

Cameron gently touched Savannah's lower abdomen.

Savannah placed her hand over Cameron's and held it there.

"I'm in my prime." Savannah said to reassure her. "I make sure I get the proper nutrition and vitamins I need. A delayed meal here and there is no big deal. I can hack it."

"I worry about you, both of you." Cameron said.

"I've done this two times already. These are the best conditions I have been in for a pregnancy." Savannah said. "When we get to the past, they should be almost as good as what I have now."

Cameron was aware she needed to set events into motion to make the events in the past happen.

"I still worry." Cameron said.

"Let's get started on reprogramming some of this equipment before the trucks arrive." Savannah said.

They turned their coms back on.

"There are eight Terminators working on that right now." Cameron said.

"Let's make it nine and one human." Savannah said. "The drones should be able to alert us to any potential danger before it can approach us."

Savannah did not want any special treatment when there was a job to be done. Her work ethic was not lost on the Terminators.

* * *

John Henry coordinated the arrival of three big rigs to haul away the HK equipment that was appropriated. The trucks arrived and were loaded. The first big rig was able to be loaded and pull away from the loading dock before the other two arrived. Things progressed smoothly.

John felt a little less on edge now. He hoped this operation could be wrapped up and maybe they could have a little free time in Las Vegas. It'd been awhile since he remembered having any. Maybe this whole thing about him being here in the first place, was about him hoping that would happen.

"It looks like things are wrapping up." John said.

"The last truck has departed and the team's vehicles have been retrieved." John Henry said.

"We still need to retrieve the two drones we flamed." John said.

"I directed two teams that were on the way to assist at the warehouse to rent two helicopters here in Las Vegas, there is no shortage of them here." John Henry said. "They are already on their way."

"That is good." John said. "Did you dispatch the teams in the first place?"

"No, CamNet did." John Henry said. "There are other teams in route as well."

"WE don't normally get so much direct assistance from CamNet." John said.

John looked a little uncomfortable.

John Henry noticed.

"You seem troubled." John Henry said.

"I am." John said. "It was Cameron's response to one of my questions."

"I already know the one." John Henry said.

"People aren't – projects." John said.

"John, let it go." John Henry said. "You will only drive Cameron further away from you if you push this. There are some things she is going to do, and nobody can stop her. You – Future John, has given her an assignment she will complete, no matter how long it takes."

"I don't know if I want to ask Savannah to help." John said.

"Savannah knows everything is about protecting the future. She will do that." John Henry said. "The better people are prepared and trained for the future, the better their chances at survival will be. The less they will need to fear – Scavengers."

John Henry's answer only seemed to irritate John. Perhaps it was the frustration of knowing that he was correct. Maybe it was the Scavenger reference.

"Whatever." John said. "What is the girl's ETA back to this location? It is already midnight."

"Another hour, at least." John Henry said. "Probably two."

"I want some food here for Savannah when she arrives." John said.

"I will make the bed before they arrive." John Henry said. "You have not eaten much."

"I have eaten more than Savannah has in the last few hours. I don't like Cameron pushing her so hard." John said. "She has probably not eaten since this morning."

John Henry decided to mention what could keep Savannah out of the battle zone.

"You know wha…." John Henry started.

"Don't even say it." John said. "I do know…."

John did know what could keep Savannah out of combat.

* * *

Al and Steve left to retrieve Ally's vehicle. They would each shadow one of the big trucks.

Dan would drive the bobtail, and Frank would shadow him with their SUV.

CamNet informed them that two drones would go with each of the trucks. A drone would go with each of the helicopters that picked up the shot down Skynet HK drones.

* * *

Cameron offered to take Savannah back to the hotel.

"They are almost finished here." Cameron said. "We can go back now. You need to eat and rest."

"We can stay and make sure everyone gets off OK, first." Savannah said. "We will leave when the job is done."

"You are making me feel – bad." Cameron said.

"Is John going to be there still?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I can rent the Master Suite for the girls and myself to get cleaned up and changed. You and John can share the Honeymoon suite – tonight. I would like for – that to happen…."

Savannah wanted to see something else happen for John and Cameron. She wanted them to have some time together.

"I can stay in the Master Suite with Cammy and the girls, that is if they don't stay out all night gambling." Savannah said. "You and John should share the Honeymoon Suite."

There was a pause as Cameron looked into Savannah's eyes.

"I wanted to share the Honeymoon Suite with - you." Cameron said.

"We will, Cameron. When the time is right." Savannah said. "Tonight you should be with your husband. You two don't get out much."

"I want him to be your husband too." Cameron said.

"Everything will happen when it is supposed to." Savannah said. "I have almost 'been with' both of you several times. It will happen, I promise, Cameron."

"It can be the three of us - tonight." Cameron said.

Cameron looked at Savannah and saw she was tired, and knew she was hungry; her clothes were torn and dirty from the 'day care' house escapade. There was Gail's 'blood' on her is several places.

"I'm sorry, Savannah." Cameron said. "You need to rest and eat and get cleaned up. I am pushing you too hard again."

"It's OK, Cameron." Savannah said. "I can try to do more."

Savannah observed that Cameron's hand started to glitch.

Savannah reached over and took Cameron's hand.

"It's OK, Cameron." Savannah said. "We can see what happens when we get back."

Cameron's hand stopped glitching and she smiled at Savannah.

* * *

Cammy saw what happened with Cameron and Savannah. She started to go over, but Savannah waived her off.

Sheila watched it all go down.

"It looks like it's you and me tonight, love." Sheila said

"I think it does. I don't have a problem with that." Cammy said. "It is time we tear through this town - again."

"It wasn't really a town when we were here before." Sheila said.

"There were some buildings and the few casinos then were a lot smaller." Cammy said. "We left our mark then."

Sheila looked around.

"I intend to do that again before we leave Las Vegas." Sheila said.

Sheila felt she still needed to settle a score. The trouble with that was, she couldn't remember. Most of those files were locked.

* * *

Ally wanted to spend time with Sheila. It looked like that was out.

"I guess that leaves you and me." Ally said.

"I need to give Cameron her – things, first" Gail said.

"That seems to make you uneasy." Ally said.

"It does." Gail said.

Gail was the one who collected the 'things' Cameron wanted. She was aware of what they were and what they – meant.

* * *

All the big trucks were away and the three deceased Grays joined, 'Smitty', 'Tito' and the fanatical Gray, in the ravine. Dan and Frank added them to the pile. A coyote was already feasting on one of the dead. Others could be heard howling nearby.

Savannah and the five Metal girls piled into the Escalade. Gail loaded the things she brought for Cameron in the back, before Frank followed Dan.

"Only two of the big trucks have 'shadows'." Savannah said. "We should follow the third one."

"There are two drones for each of the trucks." Cameron said. "We need to get back to the hotel."

"We should shadow them as far as Las Vegas then." Savannah said. "It is fair to them. I would appreciate that if I was driving one. We need to look out for each other."

"One of the girls can follow them." Cameron said. "We will acquire another vehicle."

"They were all looking forward to some time in Las Vegas." Savannah said. "I will go with whoever has to do it."

"I'll do it." Cammy, Sheila, Ally and Gail all said at the same time.

Cameron looked at Savannah. She knew they all wanted to 'be with' Savannah as well.

"I will do it." Cameron said.

"I want you and John to have some – fun." Savannah said.

"I'll think about it." Cameron said.

Not if Savannah could swing it. There would be nothing for Cameron to think about.

* * *

The atmosphere in the Young bunker was a little more relaxed now.

"It is getting late." Anna said. "I need to make sure you sleep. You will get me in trouble with your mother again."

"The operation has not concluded yet." Young Allison said.

"It is close enough." Anna said. "You were remarkable tonight, Allison."

"I assisted the team." Young Allison said.

"You did more than that." Anna said.

"I don't want to make a big deal about it." Young Allison said. "I really don't want anyone to know."

"You should be proud of your accomplishments." Anna said.

"I'm not." Young Allison said. "What if none of the ideas would have worked out for them? Savannah may have been killed or Cameron and the Metal girls destroyed."

"That is the point, they weren't." Anna said. "Even the way you instructed the drones to enter. That was safer for the team on the ground."

"Let CamNet be thought of as the one to have done everything." Young Allison said. "She is the one who made it all happen anyway. I am proud of CamNet."

Young Allison looked at the security camera and smiled.

"Cameron will know it was you when she interfaces with CamNet, if she doesn't know already." Anna said. "CamNet may have informed her, or she may have figured it out."

"Maybe." Young Allison said. "I don't know."

Young Allison remembered when Savannah saved the small child from drowning in the ocean. Savannah did not want anyone to know. CamNet allowed her to see the news report, and she knew it was Savannah.

"Savannah does not want to make a big deal about what she does either." Anna said. "That is why you are both the 'Chosen Ones'."

Young Allison wondered if CamNet would let Savannah know the ideas came from elsewhere. That way Savannah could put it together like she did.

"It is OK, if Cameron and Savannah know." Young Allison said. "We will have no secrets and we will share – everything, in the future."

* * *

"CamNet just informed me, there is another team of Metal to shadow the third big truck." Cameron said.

"That was good timing." Savannah said.

Savannah thought CamNet would want Cameron to be sent away.

"I want to thank CamNet then." Savannah said.

"So the party is back on?" Sheila asked.

"It was never off." Ally said.

"I still need to attend to Gail's wounds." Savannah said. "I promised her."

"You don't need to." Gail said. "I will be fine."

"You took the damage for me." Savannah said. "I always keep my promises."

"Let's have some fun." Ally said.

"You can go with Sheila and me, Ally." Cammy said.

"If anyone says you are my younger sister, instead of my twin, I'll flatten them." Ally said.

"Relax, love, we'll both fix you up." Sheila said.

"CamNet has secured the entire top floor of the hotel." Cameron said. "There are three suites now."

Savannah thought CamNet was really looking out for them.


	885. Not All At Once

Chapter 885

** Not All At Once **

* * *

Savannah wanted Cameron to stay with the third truck anyway, at least until they reached Las Vegas. There was no reason for them not to or to rush past it. They need to protect the cargo and it showed moral support for their Terminators. Anything for her personal comfort could wait a little longer. She was at least able to use the restroom at the warehouse before they left.

She checked on Gail's damage before they left the warehouse. Gail told her she was fine. Savannah knew otherwise. She could see there was still shrapnel and some stitching would be required. It would greatly speed the healing process to do both of those things. She intended to do that before her needs or comforts as well.

"I'll fix you up when we get to the casino hotel." Savannah said.

"I can do it myself." Gail said.

"Not when that was damage meant for me." Savannah said.

Savannah was aware Gail took a longer route to get off the roof to be behind her like she was. She also knew why she did it.

Ever since Savannah helped Gail out of a jam at the old helicopter base, Gail fell deeply in love with her and was totally infatuated with her.

Gail always tried to be with Savannah sexually. Savannah hadn't so much resisted sharing with Gail, not to share. She tried to help Gail see there was more to a relationship than just the physical act. She'd been able to show Gail other avenues of sharing. Sharing was more than just a body doing a set of - acts.

Savannah wanted to be with Gail but she wanted it to be on her terms when it happened. She did not want Gail even more madly in love with her. She wanted Gail to see sharing physically was only part of what two people can share. She thought she'd done that.

It made Savannah wonder what Gail and Jesse did all the time. It seemed their relationship was centered around sex. She'd encountered this before with Gail on how many things it appeared that she hadn't done.

Savannah intended to fulfill her promise to fix Gail up before she rested. It was the least she could do under the circumstances.

She was pretty sure that Cameron was going to plan a few things for her while they were in Las Vegas. She was not sure of the direction she would be channeled to follow. She wanted Cameron to do some things too. She was going to push for Cameron to be with John in the Honeymoon Suite.

* * *

John followed up on where all the trucks were headed to make sure there were no problems. He thought Cameron's team should be getting close. He could see on the satellite map overlay where they were.

"How soon until they arrive?" John asked.

"Twenty minutes." John Henry said. "Maybe slightly less if they speed."

"How are we going to get them up here, looking like they do?" John asked.

John saw the body cam footage of how the team members looked after the bomb blast and the debris that covered everyone, followed by the subsequent operation. They all looked like battle weary soldiers. They hadn't been able to clean up much at the warehouse. Their clothes were still pretty messed up looking.

"We have the semi-private elevator." John Henry said.

"Is there some back way they can come in?" John asked.

"There is a service entrance." John Henry said.

John looked at the packages of clothes that were previously delivered to the room.

"What about these packages of clothes?" John asked. "Cameron seems to have ordered enough for everyone."

John Henry and John looked at the items. They'd been there the whole time but there was no need for them to look at them before.

"This one has five bikinis of several different sizes and a one-piece swimsuit." John Henry said.

Right away that sent a red flag up for John. It showed someone was thinking way ahead on this operation.

"There are six of them, and Savannah always wears a one-piece swimsuit." John said. "How coincidental."

"It seems Cameron always plans ahead." John Henry said.

John thought Cameron probably 'planned ahead' ever since she first laid eyes on Young Allison. That was most likely before she took Vanna and Allison to first see her so many years ago.

It seemed Cameron's real plan was to have Savannah and him – mate. Cameron pushed this issue many times and it actually almost happened a few times. John looked forward to the day it occurred. He still hoped he could be Savannah's - first.

There was one thing that still troubled John. It was what almost happened with Cammy and him earlier. If they hadn't received the alert when they did, he would have mated with Cammy. He was sure at some point Cameron would get wind of it and blow a fuse.

John looked at the swim wear he was holding.

"We need to take these down to them. They can wear these up. It will look like they went for a late night swim." John said.

"That is a lot of combat gear to leave in the SUV." John Henry said.

"Make sure there is a security camera on the SUV when they park." John said.

"This should be interesting." John Henry said. "I will take the - outfits down. I will take a towel for Gail as well, to cover her damage."

"I will accompany you." John said.

"Is that wise?" John Henry asked.

"NO, but I'm still going to do it anyway." John said.

John hoped to see the girls all change. He was aware it was a 'cheep shot'. He still wanted to do it. It never hurt to look.

* * *

Cameron received word from John Henry that they would have some swim suits waiting for them. They could change in the SUV and enter through the pool area. Cameron informed the rest of the group.

Ally watched Sheila start to remove her clothing.

"Someone is getting a head start." Ally said.

"If you got it, flaunt it." Sheila said. "Are tops optional at the hotel swimming pool?"

Ally and Cammy both undressed as well.

"What happens if we get a flat tire on the way there?" Savannah asked.

"We will get a LOT of help to fix it." Cammy said. "I can guarantee it."

Savannah figured Cammy was right. A group on naked females trying to change a tire would be a 'head turner'.

Cameron, Savannah and Gail did not start to strip off their clothing yet. Cameron drove, so she figured she should wait. Savannah wanted to wait until they were in the parking structure. Gail looked - uneasy.

"I'll drive if you want to strip, Cameron." Sheila said. "I have driven naked before. I look really Hot doing it too."

"I'll drive." Ally said. "I look better than you."

"You do not." Sheila said.

"Do so." Ally said.

"Enough." Cameron said.

Savannah was in the front with Cameron.

"I want to move to the back." Savannah said. "That way Cameron can move over, and someone else can drive."

"I will drive." Gail said

"Sheila can drive." Savannah said.

Savannah climbed in the back on top of Cammy who was naked.

"It's nothing that hasn't happened before." Cammy said.

The girls all giggled.

Cameron saw there was a straight section of the road ahead. She engaged the 'cruise control'. She held the steering wheel as she slid over. Sheila, who was naked, climbed over the seat and sat behind the wheel.

Savannah switched with Ally in the third row and now sat next to Gail.

Ally and Cammy were both naked in the second row and Cameron stripped in the front passenger's seat, with Sheila driving naked.

"We will arrive in four minutes." Cameron said.

Savannah knew Gail did not want to strip, because there was damage to her back.

Savannah put Gail's hand on her top button, she smiled and nodded. Gail unbuttoned Savannah's top and took it off.

Savannah reached over and touched one of Gail's buttons. Gail nodded, Savannah unbuttoned Gail's top and removed it.

Savannah next unfastened Gail's pants and Gail slid them off.

Gail looked at Savannah and Savannah placed Gail's hand on her pants. Gail unfastened them and Savannah slid them off.

Savannah turned a little, so Gail could unfasten her bra. Gail did and slipped it off. Gail's was already off; because of the damage she received earlier.

"Watch where you're going." Cameron shouted.

The SUV swerved, and re-entered the proper side of the road.

"Sorry." Sheila said. "I was looking in the rear view mirror."

"I know what you were looking at." Cameron said. "You have two eyes, use them."

Cammy and Ally both looked back, without – looking, but they were catching the show. They knew what Savannah was doing for Gail. It was to make Gail not feel so bad about her damage. It was also really HOT to watch.

"We are about to enter the parking structure." Cameron said.

"I hope there is an attendant, so they can see me." Sheila said.

"Relax and drive." Ally said.

"That is easy for you to say." Sheila said. "There are THREE of – you, that look the same. I stand out."

"Savannah will stand out." Cameron said.

"I will have my arm around Gail's back as we walk in." Savannah said. "Gail, will stand out. She is bigger than any two of you put together."

Gail smiled at Savannah.

"Or three times as big as Sheila." Ally said.

"That's it; I'm leaving my top off." Sheila said. "We all know everyone will look at me."

Savannah touched Gail's hand; she placed it on her underwear.

"You're not done yet." Savannah said, as she smiled and nodded.

Savannah rotated around and lifted herself slightly, as Gila slid her underwear off.

Gail took Savannah's hand and placed it on her underwear. Gail did the same as Savannah did.

"Damn, there is no attendant." Sheila said.

"We're lucky we didn't pile up on the way here." Ally said.

"I'm a better driver than you." Sheila said.

"We – noticed." Ally said. "At least I know what side of the road to drive on."

"We do things different - down under." Sheila said.

"We all know what you do – down under." Ally said.

"There is John Henry." Cameron said. "He is holding a spot for us."

"Good, he can lug that case up that Gail has been dragging around." Ally said.

"Those are my things." Cameron said.

"Look, John is with him." Cammy said.

"Call him over to the car." Sheila said. "I want him to see all of us naked."

"Let him know what he is missing." Ally said.

"He won't see anything new, on you or Cammy." Sheila said.

"Here he comes." Ally said. "We didn't have to call him."

"Let's act like we are clothed or that we do this all the time anyway." Sheila said.

"You do." Ally said.

"I think it will be a surprise for him." Cameron said. "Savannah, are you OK with it?"

"He has seen me naked several times…." Savannah said.

"He is going to see you naked a lot more too." Ally said.

"Watch it." Cameron said.

Cameron lowered her dark mirrored window down a few inches.

"Hey, good looking." John said. "I have your - outfits."

John approached the SUV.

Cameron and Ally both lowered their windows all the way.

They all saw John stare at their naked figures.

"You look like you have never seen a HOT naked female before." Sheila called out.

"Not so many all at once anyway." Cameron said. "Hand each of us our bikini, John." Cameron said. "We won't bite."

Cameron called out the colors, as to which one was for whom.

That left John holding Savannah's one piece swimsuit last.

"I see John saved the best for last." Cameron said.

The girls all quickly dressed, and got out of the SUV.

Savannah put her arm around Gail. It covered most of her damage.

John Henry watched the whole thing. He still held the towel for Gail to drape over her back.

"Can you carry a few things up for us?" Cameron asked, John and John Henry.

"Sure." John said.

Savannah took the towel from John Henry and tossed it over Gail's shoulder. It covered the rest of her damage.

"Thank you, Savannah." Gail said, with a smile. "You know how to help us. You always know how to help me."

"That is why she is the 'Chosen One'." Ally said.

"Everyone gets it, except John." Cameron said.

* * *

Cammy looked at Cameron and John. She wondered how long it would be until what they almost did, came out.

She was sure Cameron would blow a fuse.

Cammy smiled. She intended to collect what John 'owed' her.


	886. Do This First

Chapter 886

** Do This First **

* * *

John decided to go down to the parking structure when they took the swimsuits. He hoped to see a little skin, or 'sheath'. He was not expecting what he found. On numerous occasions when Cameron was away or damaged, she'd told him any of the Metal girls were his to share with when he wanted them. It was the least she could do to provide him with comfort. She wanted him to be happy. She made a point of telling him she programmed them so that they couldn't say 'No' even if they wanted to.

John was surprised to see six naked females in the SUV. He remembered any of them were his for the - asking. He was sure this was some new tactic by Cameron.

Cameron informed them there were now three suites available for their use, on the top floor. The whole top floor on that wing belonged to them. John Henry was to deposit the case in the 'Master Suite' and he was to move his operations to the 'Executive Suite'. He was made aware the Metal girls would be in and out of all the rooms.

"Anyone ready for a midnight swim?" Savannah asked, as they neared the pool.

"You know we don't swim." Ally said.

"I did." Sheila said. "That proves I am better than you."

"Liar." Ally said.

"Shut up." Cameron said. "Or I'll push both of you in the deep end."

When they passed the pool area, there were actually a few people in it.

Cameron moved up next to Savannah.

"Savannah, I want you and John to share the Honeymoon Suite." Cameron whispered.

"I need to tend to Gail first." Savannah said. "I promised her."

"You need to eat something first." Cammy said. "You need to take care of yourself."

"I will." Savannah said. "I always manage."

Cammy was aware that Savannah never complained about herself or the conditions they were subjected to. It was part of Cammy's function to make sure Savannah maintained a balanced diet – especially now. Nobody liked the way Cameron ran Savannah around. If Cameron did not put Savannah directly in harms way in combat, she did it by having her miss meals and sleep.

"I want to gamble." Ally said.

"I want to - win." Sheila said. "Can I do it in my bikini?"

"Provided you keep your jewelry inside of it." John Henry said.

"What a Killjoy." Sheila said. "I'm going to take my top off for that now."

"I dare you." Ally said.

"Dare me for the bottoms too and I will." Sheila said.

"I dare you." Ally said.

"You're on." Sheila said.

"Let's keep a low profile." John said.

"That is not a 'low profile' in your pants right now." Sheila said.

"Damn - straight." Ally said.

Ally and Sheila 'high fived' each other up high and then down low.

"Take it easy." Savannah said.

Cameron started to get irritated.

"John Henry, you and John go get our new access cards for our rooms." Cameron said. "I still have mine for the original room."

"I have mine too." Savannah said. "I want to get Gail up to the Master Suite and get started. The rest of you can hang out, look around or entertain John. I need some tools as well. I can grab a bite to eat while I am waiting for the tools."

"I know where the maintenance area is." John Henry said. "I will obtain what you need."

"Thanks, John Henry." Savannah said.

"CamNet will get you two into the Master Suite." Cameron said. "I have communicated your plans to her. She has also ordered you a selection of room service food items; they should be arriving soon after you get there."

"Cammy, can you walk with Gail for a minute." Savannah asked.

"Sure." Cammy said.

Savannah went to Cameron and held her back.

"Cameron, I want you to be with John tonight." Savannah said. "Just the two of you in the Honeymoon Suite."

Cameron looked at Savannah for a short while. She wanted to be with Savannah herself. She also wanted John to be with Savannah. She was willing to sacrifice her desire to fulfill her commitment to the 'Natural Order' and complete another part of her mission.

She was unsure if Savannah would even like having 'relations' with a male after being so deeply involved with females. Females that knew how to satisfy her and actually share with her. Cameron observed the females together and it was a much more loving and shared experience, than being with a male. Things never seemed to last long enough for her. It seemed to be a common complaint among females; she remembered reading that in Cosmo.

"OK, Savannah." Cameron said. "I will see what happens."

Savannah reached up and touched Cameron's cheek.

"Depending on how long we stay here, we can see what else happens…." Savannah said.

Cameron watched Savannah go. Maybe they could stay here for a few nights. John would need to go back at some point to better stay on top of all the operations. That would leave Savannah and her alone at that time. Cameron smiled as she thought about it.

Savannah ran to catch up to Gail.

"Thanks, Cammy." Savannah said, as she put her arm around Gail again to help cover over her damage.

"They say Las Vegas never sleeps." Ally said.

"Then this place was built for us." Sheila said. "Since we don't sleep either."

Ally and Sheila high fived each other up high and then down low.

Cammy wanted to spend some time with Sheila if she couldn't be with Savannah. She still wanted to be with John. They still need to - finish their earlier endeavor.

"I bet I can win more than you." Ally said.

"I bet you can't." Sheila said.

"Cammy, you better go with them and make sure they don't get arrested, or get all of us kicked out." Savannah said.

"I will terminate anyone who tries." Sheila said.

"I will buy the hotel, and then fire the manager." Cameron said.

Savannah read a story about a wealthy aviator, whose company also manufactured aviation equipment, that went to Las Vegas and rented a penthouse. The hotel and casino wanted him to vacate the penthouse so 'high rollers' could use it. He purchased the establishment right there and fired the management team that wanted him to leave.

"I think that has been done before…." Savannah said. "Go join John, Cameron."

"OK, Savannah, but I want to make sure you eat." Cameron said. "You know why."

"I will, Cameron." Savannah said. "I want to sleep some too. It has been a long day."

Cameron headed off to find John and John Henry.

Cammy needed to tell Ally and Sheila to stop bickering, as they headed into the casino.

Gail watched the other girls depart.

"It is just us now." Gail said.

"It is." Savannah said. "Let's head up to the Master Suite and I can catch a quick bite to eat, while I wait for John Henry to arrive with the tools."

Savannah led Gail to the special elevator for the top three floors. As they approached the doors opened for them.

"I see CamNet is watching over us." Savannah said.

They took the fast ride to the top and exited on the top floor.

Savannah tried the door to the Master Suite, but it was locked. She tired her card key for the Honeymoon Suite and the door for the Master Suite opened.

"I thought that would work, CamNet again." Savannah said. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"You need to eat first." Gail said.

"The food isn't here yet." Savannah said. "We are."

"This room is really nice." Gail said, as she looked around.

Gail was used to the basic rooms at the Resistance base and the lack of possessions that the girls kept. Most of the rooms were very sparsely furnished. Jesse told her she only needed a bed. That was a luxury for her.

"Look at the view." Savannah said. "It should be real spectacular at night; it was impressive in the daylight."

"I see all the lights. I see the beauty in the colors and arrangements as well." Gail said. "You have taught us to see more that what is there. That the sum of the parts in harmony together, creates a greater total than the parts themselves if not combined."

Savannah was a little disgusted with the abundance of alcohol everywhere. It was like that in the Honeymoon Suite too. Alcohol was like any other drug that people became dependent on or addicted too. It was an unnecessary vice that lead to the ruination of people's lives for – nothing. It was another self destructive act that people did to themselves.

"These places all seem to have a lot of alcohol." Savannah said, as she looked around. "I don't drink."

"You couldn't anyway, even if you did." Gail said. "Alcohol is not good for a growing embryo."

"We want to keep that to ourselves for now." Savannah said.

"I have not mentioned it to anyone." Gail said.

Savannah ushered Gail toward the giant shower.

"This is really big; we could all fit in here." Gail said.

Savannah could picture all the Metal girls in there at once or even in the giant whirlpool tub. She hoped they would invite her too.

"I am sure something like that will happen at some point." Savannah said. "The whirlpool tub is big too. It was heart shaped in Honeymoon Suite."

Savannah stripped off her bathing suit as Gail did her bikini.

They looked at each other and Savannah led Gail inside the shower and started to clean her off. Gail did the same for Savannah.

There was a selection of bath robes available to wear, so Savannah picked one out for Gail and her.

"I will put mine on when you finish – working on me." Gail said. "I don't want to mess it up."

The wounds on Gail were not bleeding, but they were more like raw meat at this point.

As they exited the giant bathroom, they saw there were several food carts inside the door now. The tools Savannah wanted were there, plus and emergency medical kit. The case with the clothes Gail brought from the base was there as well. It was apparent John Henry must have stopped by.

Savannah retrieved the tools and the medical kit.

"Lay on face down the bed and I will get started." Savannah said.

"You didn't eat yet." Gail said. "Or even look at the food."

"I want to do this first, before I get too sleepy." Savannah said.

Savannah felt the need to tend to the injured before she served herself.

Gail felt awful that she was keeping Savannah from eating at least something or a few bites of food.

"PLEASE, eat something first." Gail said. "At least a few bites. You are going to make me feel bad otherwise."

"OK, Gail." Savannah said. "Let's go see what there is."

Gail was still naked from the shower.

Savannah wore the robe, but it hung open as she walked. She didn't tie the belt on it.

"There is a lot of food here." Savannah said. "Some of this should be for John."

"I can go see if he is there." Gail said, as she headed for the door.

Savannah tried some soup.

Gail was at the door getting ready to walk out.

Savannah hopped up and ran to her.

"Here, you better wear this." Savannah said, she slipped her robe off, and handed it to Gail.

Gail thought about earlier when Savannah took off her undamaged vest to give her to wear. Savannah was always putting others in front of herself.

"You even give me – 'the shirt off your own back'." Gail said.

Gail took the robe and looked at Savannah standing there naked. It was the most beautiful sight ever to her.

The two locked eyes and stared at each other.

Savannah reached out and took the robe from Gail's hand and tossed it on the floor.

"John can wait." Savannah said.

Savannah moved closer to Gail and kissed her.

Gail didn't respond at first.

Savannah kissed her again, Gail responded.

"Take me…." Gail whispered.

Gail felt herself powerless before Savannah. She felt herself change from a Terminator into a kitten.

Savannah, took her hand, and led Gail to the giant bed.

Gail was expecting to be dominated by Savannah.

She saw Savannah pick up the medical kit and tools.

Gail felt disappointed.

Savannah asked her to lay face down on the bed. Gail thought something else was going to happen. Savannah was going to start 'working' on her instead.

"I want to do this - first." Savannah said. "I promised."


	887. What Happens

Chapter 887

** What Happens **

* * *

John Henry saw that Cameron was with John, so he headed for the maintenance area and picked up the tools he needed and the other items Savannah would need for Gail's repair. He used his 'security' key card. His server reprogrammed the hotel system, so his card acted as one. There was a first aid trauma kit on the wall. He opened it and took what he needed from that.

John Henry headed up to the top floor with all the items. He gently knocked at the door of the Master Suite. He listened and could hear the shower running. He opened the door with his 'security' key card, and set the items inside. He knew Gail could hear him. They laughed and giggled as they showered. It sounded as if they were having a pleasant time.

There was a knock at the door as he was about to depart. He opened it and saw two food carts with two attendants. He motioned for them to push the carts inside the door, they did and stood there waiting.

He reached in his pocket and handed each of them a hundred dollar bill. They both thanked him and asked if he needed anything else. He told them he did not think so. Savannah and Gail could be clearly heard, laughing in the shower. As soon as the two attendants left, he headed back to the Honeymoon Suite and took his equipment from there to the Executive Suite. This would allow him a less intrusive base of operations based on the events of earlier in the day.

He was not sure of everything that was going to follow the rest of the night, but it seemed a pretty good bet there was a lot of activity still to happen.

* * *

John was with Cameron. They watched John Henry depart.

"I see everyone looking at you." John said.

Cameron was only wearing a bikini.

"What is there to see?" Cameron asked. "I am constructed the same as all females. I don't even look Tight."

John thought maybe all females anatomy was the same, but most of them did not look like Cameron. It didn't matter if they were born or – constructed.

"You look beautiful, however you are." John said.

"Really?" Cameron asked.

"Really." John said.

"Do you desire to gamble?" Cameron asked. "I can win for you."

"Then it is not really gambling." John said.

"No. Winning is winning." Cameron said. "If you don't win, you lose."

John didn't want to get into an argument with Cameron about this.

"Maybe we can head back to the room." John said.

"I will see if Savannah is available." Cameron said.

John really didn't want to get into an argument with Cameron about that – again.

"I mean, just us." John said.

"Nobody else?" Cameron asked.

John was beginning to wonder if Cameron knew about his adventure with Cammy and what almost happened.

"Nobody." John said.

"John, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Cameron said.

"I'll remember that." John said.

"I will keep reminding you." Cameron said. "There is more than one type of 'slot machine' to play…."

John thought if the issue with Cammy came up, he would remind Cameron of that. Cammy was sure Cameron was 'with' Savannah, so fair is fair.

* * *

Cammy was with Sheila and Alley, they received a lot of looks. That was pretty much standard. Being almost naked seemed to accentuate it even more.

Cammy didn't like all the attention they were drawing. Literally everyone was looking at them, both male and female.

There were a few small shops open.

"Excuse me." Cammy said.

Cammy headed off towards the shops.

"Where is she going?" Ally asked.

"I don't know, but with everyone looking at us, I think my top may come loose and fall off. If these people want to look, I will give them something to look at." Sheila said. "If you've got it, flaunt it. I've got it."

Cammy entered one of the shops and returned with three wraps.

"Put these on." Cammy said.

"People won't be able to see me then." Sheila said

"We are drawing too much attention." Cammy said.

"I like that." Sheila said. "We drew a lot of attention when we were here before."

"I know that, but the details are still blocked." Cammy said. "Try not to be a 'show off' for once."

"I can't help it." Sheila said.

"That is because you are a 'show off'." Ally said.

"So? Big deal." Sheila said.

"Sheila is an exhibitionist." Ally said.

"I don't see them looking at you." Sheila said.

"After looking at some of the people in here, I think that is a good thing." Ally said. "I'm a Terminator and I don't feel safe."

Cammy and Ally put their wraps on.

"Maybe my top should 'fall off' first." Sheila said.

"It can do that when we return to the room." Cammy said.

"I'll only wear the wrap, if both of you are with me." Sheila said.

"Put it on then." Ally said. "I'm in."

"I will need to check on Savannah." Cammy said.

"She will be asleep, love." Sheila said.

"I hope she ate something." Cammy said.

Sheila and Ally quickly looked at each other.

"I am sure she has…." Ally said.

"I know I'm going too." Sheila said

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Cammy said.

The three Metal girls all giggled.

"Let's clean this place out." Sheila said. "It won't be the first time. I don't think we looked this hot then either."

* * *

Savannah removed a few small pieces if shrapnel from Gail's back, the wounds already started to heal. Savannah cleaned the wounds, and stitched everything up. There was no 'blood' seepage from any of the sutured areas.

"There you go, you will be as good as new, probably by tomorrow." Savannah said.

"Thank You." Gail said.

Gail rolled over on her back.

Both of them were still naked.

"I want to thank you again for using your body to block the shrapnel from me." Savannah said.

"You stayed and took down the sniper. They would have shot me up if you hadn't taken them down." Gail said. "You stayed past your order to evacuate immediately. We all needed to comply with it – instantly. You stayed to bring down the Fanatic."

"I may have pushed it a little." Savannah said. "You have back damage now because I did. I'm sorry for that."

To be reminded that she was damaged bothered Gail. She understood why it bothered Cameron too better now. She did not want anyone to remember the damage, instead of how she appeared undamaged.

"If I am damaged, I can get dressed." Gail said.

Gail started to get up.

Savannah felt she made Gail feel self conscious.

"The front is not damaged." Savannah said.

Savannah gently pushed Gail back down to the bed.

Savannah climbed up on top of Gail to face her. She bent forward and kissed Gail. Gail immediately responded.

This was something Savannah wanted to do. It was now the proper setting, where it would mean the most to Gail. Savannah wanted to go over the 'rules' and other things first.

"You know of my future obligations and responsibilities." Savannah said. "I take them seriously."

"I do." Gail said.

"You know I have other – partners." Savannah said. "I will have more still."

"I understand." Gail said.

"Tonight is just about us, here and now." Savannah said. "I need to you know, so I don't hurt you. I can't promise anything else to you."

"Tonight is ours." Gail said. "The future is yours."

Savannah gave Gail another kiss.

"No programming." Savannah said. "I want it to be just you and me."

"I can block all my - experiences." Gail said. "If I do, this will be my – first time."

"You can do that if you want to, but I don't want to take that special moment way from you and – 'Jesse'." Savannah said. "I know what it means. My first was 'a Jesse' too. I would never want to block that."

Savannah referred to Duplicate Jesse for Gail, now in River's future and Young Jesse, in regards to herself.

"They were both – different, but the same Jesse at one point." Gail said. "You always know what is best."

Gail tried to change her position.

Savannah gently held her down.

"I'll - drive." Savannah said. "Let me love you first, to show you I care, and then we can love each other, together. This is my gift to you. This is what I want to do."

"Take me." Gail whispered.

Savannah loved and pleased Gail in such a tender way, the pain of losing Duplicate Jesse finally stopped hurting Gail so much, as Savannah filled her every thought. Gail never felt this type of love, even from Vanna.

Gail heard the room door open and close soon afterwards, as Savannah shared with her. She wondered who it was, but really didn't care. All she could think of was Savannah loving her. It was the most special day of her existence.

* * *

Cameron showed John, how she could win at a few of the tables.

"I am only using my natural ability." Cameron said. "River could do this too, using her natural ability."

"The games were not designed for someone with your – natural ability." John said.

Cameron looked upset that John did not appreciate her – skill.

"They were designed to separate a fool, from their money." Cameron said. "I am not a fool."

John could see he'd upset Cameron. That is not what he wanted to do. He was ready to go up to the room and take over where he stopped with Cammy earlier.

"Maybe we can head up to the room…." John said.

Cameron liked that idea. She wanted to check on Cammy, Ally and Sheila.

"Let me check on the girls real quick." Cameron said.

John wasn't so sure that was a good idea.

"Do we really want 'three' of – you, in the same area?" John asked.

"CamNet will scrub all the footage of everywhere we are, have been or will go." Cameron said.

John was not sure if Cammy said anything to Cameron. He didn't want Cameron to see Cammy now and tell her where they were headed. Cammy may say something just to rib Cameron about what almost happened earlier. He was very aware that Cammy felt 'shortchanged' about the near encounter earlier.

John was sure that was unfinished business.

"They will be fine." John said. "Cammy is with them."

"Let's head up." Cameron said. "The Honeymoon Suite awaits us."

"What was in the case that Gail brought?" John asked.

"They are some things for Savannah and me." Cameron said.

"I saw Gail when she picked them up." John said.

"I told John Henry to leave it in the Master Suite." Cameron said. "I will need to stop by and get some things out of it."

"Savannah may be asleep." John said. "Will Gail come down?"

"Gail will stay to watch over Savannah after she has her damage repaired." Cameron said.

Cameron led John out of the casino towards the elevator banks.

"This is our special ride." Cameron said.

John and Cameron headed up in the express elevator.

"I really like this elevator." John said.

The exited the elevator on the top floor after the quick ride.

"So this entire floor is only for our group?" John asked.

"This entire wing is." Cameron said. "Only selected staff members can even access it."

"I feel special already." John said.

"Let's check on everything with John Henry first." Cameron said. "I want to make sure there are no surprises or anything else to worry about."

They checked in with John Henry in the Executive Suite. All the trucks were headed to their secure remote locations. There were no tails or trackers. The two damaged Skynet HK drones were secure as well. That was all good enough for Cameron. They left the Executive Suite.

Cameron headed for the Master Suite.

"These rooms are all really nice." John said.

"Thank the drug cartel for their – gift." Cameron said.

Cameron listened outside the door of the Master Suite.

"Wait here." Cameron said.

Cameron listened and it was clear what events were occurring inside.

Cameron entered the room quietly and brought the case with her clothes out. She also saw the two food carts, almost untouched.

John peeked in to check if he could see anything, he couldn't. He did spot two food carts.

"Bring a food cart." John said quietly. "I can snack on a few things."

Cameron looked toward the bedroom and pushed one cart out. She silently closed the door behind her.

Cameron picked up the case and indicated to John to push the food cart.

"This looks untouched." John said. "Did Savannah eat?"

"She is - right now…." Cameron said.


	888. Ready For Some Dessert

Chapter 888

** Ready For Some Dessert **

* * *

John Henry decided to watch the rest of the team members to see what they were up to. He was most concerned about what Sheila and Ally were doing. Cammy was there with them, but Sheila was always willing to push the outside of the envelope on everything.

He already knew where John and Cameron were, as well as Savannah and Gail. It was doubtful any of those four would be venturing out again in the night.

He'd observed Gail's ever growing infatuation with Savannah. It seemed to expand beyond that. All the Terminators were somewhat - different, when Savannah was around them. Everything about Savannah was special to all of them. He saw the same behavior when Young Allison was around. It was very un-Terminator like for all of them to act this way around the two girls. The longer any Terminator was around them, the more 'human like' they seemed to become. It seemed to be a response that only happened with those two girls.

He was not sure if it was because of the 'Natural Order' or the fact Savannah and Young Allison were the 'Chosen Ones'. He knew the Terminators didn't act like that around John, or the other humans, or even Savannah's and Young Allison's adult counterparts. Maybe there was one other, Future Allison. She too was able to spark something in all those she interacted with during her brief visit. She was also a very heavy influence on Cameron with all the time Cameron spent with her in the future.

John Henry contacted CamNet to find out more about the tactical decisions made during the raid on the warehouse. CamNet indicated, he would need to wait for further details. John Henry wondered why.

He wanted to know how much of what happened with Ally in the desert with the bilkers and the actions at the warehouse were directly from Young Allison. CamNet did not want to tell him. He did not know they were all Young Allison's ideas that CamNet carried out for her, exactly as Young Allison wanted.

CamNet did not want John Henry to know that Young Allison was directly responsible for the deaths of twenty eight people a few hours ago.

* * *

John hoped to have been able to see a little more in the Master Suite. The food cart was a good consolation. He was hungry.

John pushed the food cart into the Honeymoon Suite. He watched Cameron set the large case down in the dressing room, which adjoined the large bathroom and the bedroom. He heard her open it and it sounded like she was hanging up clothes in the closet there.

John wanted to eat something. He checked to see what was still edible on the food cart. It looked like everything was.

A few seconds after he started to pick through the food, he heard the whirlpool bathtub running as he snacked. It was the same thing Cammy did earlier. John didn't even feel guilty thinking about it….

He hoped to get a repeat performance with Cameron like he almost shared with Cammy earlier. It made him regret not actually being with Cammy earlier so he could compare her to Cameron. He thought the real comparison would be to have them side by side and switch back and forth between them as he made love to both of them at the same time. He decided he was going to ask Cameron to do that.

* * *

Cameron made sure John was occupied in the other room. She looked to make sure. She quickly unpacked a few items from the case and put those clothes in the closet. She would check on John again before she moved the rest over.

She noted the bed was made now so someone must know or at least suspect what happened earlier with Savannah and her. It made her smile. That smile would have been a frown if she knew what Cammy and John almost did earlier in that same bed.

Cameron wanted to use the heart shaped whirlpool bath. She would invite John in to share it with her. She peeked out and saw he was still picking at the food. She opened the case again with the clothes she did not want John to see, and quickly hung them in the closet. She covered one with a bathrobe over it, to hide it. She peeked out again and John was still eating. Cameron smiled.

She'd been able to stay under the radar with that one.

* * *

Sheila and Ally tried to get a little gaming action in while Cammy went into the casino store.

Ally tried to pay some Blackjack. Sheila kept bothering her.

"Knock it off, or I will make a mistake." Ally said.

"You are a mistake." Sheila said.

"No, I'm not." Ally said.

Sheila always enjoyed pushing Ally's buttons.

"Yes, you are." Sheila said.

Cammy hurried over to them with some clothing.

"Cool it." Cammy said, as she returned. "This place is Deadsville anyway. Here put these on, and we will hit the next place."

Cammy handed each of them a thin wrap and a pair of sandals.

It would only give them a thin veneer of cover. It would make their current attire a little more appropriate.

Sheila liked how she was dressed. She still wanted to have a nip slip, if not have her top fall off completely.

"What's next, a Hazmat suit?" Sheila asked.

"You're still practically naked." Ally said.

"I think I will be." Sheila said, as she slipped her wrap off. "I don't need clothes."

Cammy picked the wrap up. She was clearly agitated by Sheila's behavior and comments.

"Put it back on and don't remove anything else either." Cammy said. "If I see any of your jewelry here in public, I will rip it off and whatever – else comes with it."

Sheila didn't want any sheath damage, especially in those areas.

Cammy was aware Sheila and Ally shared - 'a thing'. She also knew of the eight years she and Sheila were - together in the past. Sheila was much different when it was only the two of them. Ally seemed to bring out Sheila's competitive or wild side.

Sheila looked at Cammy for a few seconds. It was clear the 'Cameron' in Cammy was showing now.

"OK, Cammy, just for you." Sheila said, as she acknowledged their bond.

Ally started to say something.

"Save it." Cammy said, as she cut her off.

Ally decided to back off a little. She was aware that Cammy and Sheila spent eight years together in the past. She was also aware they developed a love relationship. It started out as a sexual one and expanded from there. She was a little jealous. It was Sheila and her that belonged together. Cammy could share with Savannah.

A new prospect crossed Ally's mind.

If Cammy and Sheila did team up, she would pursue Savannah full time. There was no reason they couldn't hook up.

* * *

Savannah moved back up alongside of Gail. Her tongue traced a path from Gail's secret spot, up her lower abdomen, past her navel, between her voluptuous breasts to her lips.

Savannah was able to send Gail to heaven twice already.

"Savannah, this is so beautiful." Gail said. "It is more special than I ever imagined."

"This is how I wanted to share with you when the time was right. It is the right time." Savannah said. "Tonight is ours."

Gail wanted to 'work' on Savannah now.

"Let me love you now." Gail said.

Savannah smiled. Her journey for Gail was not complete yet.

"We will love each other first, together." Savannah said. "Like this."

Savannah kissed Gail, soft and slow, she deepened the kiss as she did.

"This is so – different." Gail said. "How you are doing things and touching me, is all so tender and sweet – so loving. It expresses love over lust."

"This is how I express myself - physically." Savannah said. "Every moment and every movement is to be shared and enjoyed. Feeling and emotion are expressed through action and touch."

Gail often wondered what being with Savannah would be like. She was with Vanna often and even Hanna to try and see how she would be. It was different than what either of them offered. The sharing of love with Savannah was almost beyond description for her.

"I have wanted this for so long." Gail said. "It is a million times more special than I ever imagined. It is so different. It is so beautiful."

The biggest and most Terminator like of the female Metal, was like a tiny kitten before Savannah's loving touch. Gail forgot about her damage, her torment of almost being terminated, and the pain of losing Duplicate Jesse. Savannah made it all go away….

Savannah's love freed her from her past.

* * *

John Henry detected what he thought could be a bigger problem with the trio of Cammy, Sheila and Ally.

John Henry watched as the three Metal girls left the casino and headed out across the street towards another casino. He followed their movement from security cameras and traffic cams. He was concerned that they needed better supervision than they were going to have.

Sheila almost caused an accident by crossing against the red signal. He could see Ally say something to her after that. Sheila flipped Ally off in the middle of the street. Ally and Cammy waited for the light to change.

* * *

Cammy led Ally and Sheila out of the casino hotel they were staying at. She figured Sheila and her were going to push for some heavy gambling action. She did not want to do it where they were staying. Casinos did not like to lose and especially lose big.

They walked out to the street to cross over to the casino on the other side. The light was about to turn red for them to cross. Cammy and Ally stopped. Sheila did not.

One car needed to brake sharply to avoid hitting Sheila.

"Watch out, stupid." Ally yelled at Sheila.

Sheila flipped Ally off.

"You watch out." Sheila said. "They drive on the wrong side of the road here anyway."

"Like you're REALLY from Australia." Ally said.

"It is better than – Palmdale." Sheila said. "Talk about the middle of nowhere."

"Knock it off before the police show up." Cammy said.

"I hope they do." Sheila said. "I want them to - search me. I will ask them to do a full body cavity search, in case I am smuggling any – contraband."

"You just want to show off your jewelry." Ally said.

"Everyone should see someone who is HOT." Sheila said. "Unlike you."

"I'm hotter than you." Ally said.

"Hardly." Sheila said.

"STOP IT." Cammy said. "OR, we are all going back."

"That's OK with me." Ally said. "We can bail Sheila out of jail in the morning."

"If anyone goes to jail, they are staying there." Cammy said.

It was very evident to Ally and Sheila that Cammy was clearly upset and not in a joking mood.

* * *

Cameron was satisfied things were as she wanted them.

She came out to where John was still snacking.

"Are you ready for some – dessert?" Cameron asked.

She reached back and undid her top. She let it slip off and held it in one hand; she tossed it in the corner.

"Wow!" John said. "You look really Hot."

"I try." Cameron said. "Will you help me with the bottoms?"

John moved away from the food cart and headed for Cameron.

She backed up when he got close enough to reach out to her.

"You have way too many clothes on to touch me." Cameron said.

John pulled his shirt off and undid his pants. He slipped them down. They jammed at his feet because he forgot to take his shoes off first. He tried to pull them off anyway and toppled part way over. Cameron moved and caught him. She stabilized him from falling over.

"Thanks." John said. "You are always there to catch me."

"I won't always be, John." Cameron said. "We both know it."

"Not tonight we don't." John said, as he made a grab to pull Cameron's bikini bottom off.

Cameron twisted away from him, and John fell over the rest of the short distance to the floor.

Cameron laughed at him.

Cameron moved around him and pulled off his shoes, along with his pants.

John laughed too.

"Do I need to do everything for you?" Cameron asked.

"I like it when you do." John said.

"I bet." Cameron said. "I think that is only because I can keep moving without tiring and vary the speed to change or heighten the – intensity."

"It does drive me crazy with pleasure, when you go faster, when I _need_ you to stop." John said.

John and Cameron faced each other.

They both reached out and slipped off the others remaining piece of clothing.

Cameron playfully led John into the tub and shower area.

Cameron reached over and turned a wall mounted music station on, as she led John down the steps into the whirling mass of bubbles in the heart shaped whirlpool tub.

They sat with the bubbles up around their necks, laughing and playing, gently splashing bubbles on each other.

The thought of them leaving each other crossed their minds making them wonder. It seemed the song that played gave them their answer. It was what they both thought all along.

 _'_ _That'll Be The Day'_ by _'Buddy Holly'_ , played as the bubbles splashed.


	889. Don't Tell Her

Chapter 889

** Don't Tell Her **

* * *

John Henry was fascinated watching the three Metal girls all interact with each other. They all seemed so human at times. Cameron perfected the infiltration units far better than Skynet was ever able to. When Ally, Sheila and Hanna were together for a long time, especially around human females, they were soon indistinguishable as being Terminators.

He was not sure if Skynet understood the long term effects of infiltration units being exposed to humans. The more they were around humans for years at a time, the more human like they became, even in their thought processes. That soon expanded into their desires too.

John Henry followed Cammy, Sheila and Ally to the next casino using surveillance. He did not use his ability to change the electronic gaming to favor them. He wanted to watch them clean up on their own. They were able to do so quite well. Maybe when Cameron and Gail were – done, he would head out and see how he could do….

That was one of the reasons he wanted to go with John in the first place, other than to protect him. It was also to try his hand at gambling. His natural ability at gambling was no different than his natural ability at playing chess. Nobody could beat him playing chess other than River. He was still not sure how that was possible. Then again he was still trying to break her encryption on the TDE at the Resistance base. That was something that'd eluded him for years.

That made him wonder about River, Duplicate Cameron and the Duplicate girls. He'd never known they were all duplicates. They were identical to the originals in every way. He wondered if maybe they were not the originals since they were in all three timelines. Maybe Cameron and the girls here now were the Duplicates. There was really no way to tell. There never was.

* * *

Cameron and John were having a fun and playful time in the heart shaped whirlpool tub. They'd carefully soaped each other up and washed each other off.

John thought about asking Cameron to see if one of the water jets could really – stimulate her. He decided he better not. He didn't want to spoil the mood. They were having a good time.

John splashed some bubbles on Cameron's face.

"This is really a nice tub." John said.

Cameron smiled and splashed some bubbles on John's face.

The smile on her face faded. Cameron looked serious all of a sudden.

Right away John knew what was coming next.

"Did you use it earlier?" Cameron asked.

"NO!" John said, too quickly.

"Someone did." Cameron said.

"It was Cammy." John said even quicker.

"Cammy…." Cameron said.

It was clear what else Cameron was thinking.

"She did." John said.

"Who made the bed?" Cameron asked. "And – WHY?"

Cameron wanted the bed left unmade to send a message to John. It was now clear that Cammy would have received that same message. Cammy would want retaliation for what she wanted John to think. Cammy would think it too and try and give her some payback.

"John Henry wanted the room straightened up." John said. "He said the bed was – used."

Cameron ignored the jab.

"He made it perfectly." Cameron said with a smile. "Will you want to – mess it up – with me?"

"YES!" John said.

Cameron's smile faded into a stern look.

"Did you – mess it up, already?" Cameron asked.

"Did you?" John asked. "I have done nothing that you haven't - done."

The music stopped. Cameron looked at John for a long moment, the whirlpool effect ended. The bubbles stopped and so did the churning of the water.

The silence was deafening.

* * *

Savannah was still - loving Gail. She stopped to rest for a moment.

"You need to eat and sleep, Savannah." Gail said. "I can do this until my power cell runs out or I am terminated. You can not."

"I am tired." Savannah said. "It has been a long day _and_ night for me."

Gail wanted to spend all of the time with Savannah. She was also concerned for Savannah's human needs. They were very important to her health and well being.

"Please eat something before you rest." Gail said. "You are going to make me – worry."

"I don't want to do that." Savannah said. "I want to make you feel special and – HAPPY."

"You have done both." Gail said. "Even though I am a machine and can't be happy, I am as happy as a machine can be in our own way."

Savannah knew Gail needed to use the 'Neural Interface' that Cameron developed. The trouble was, it would change Gail and who she was at this point. It would also allow her to be more – human.

Savannah wondered if they could find the human that Gail was patterned after. She previously asked John Henry about it. He never got back to her on the matter. It made Savannah wonder if Gail's living counterpart - was living, and if she was, what her story was.

It was a sobering thought. Savannah wondered if Gail's counterpart could be dead or a drug addict or a stripper. Savannah thought they could also be a criminal or a socialite. She could be anything….

Gail got up and picked Savannah up in her arms. She carried Savannah back to where the food was.

"Do you want to go down and join the girls for the games?" Savannah asked.

Gail did not want to leave Savannah. Even if she was asleep she wanted to be near her. Just to share her presence.

"No. Please eat – something." Gail said. "For BOTH of you. You know I scanned you multiple times."

"I know it is part of the experience, of being with a Metal female." Savannah said. "I enjoy sharing my special – moments."

"It makes it even more special for me." Gail said. "To KNOW I have satisfied you, and FEEL you being satisfied."

It always pleased Gail to be inches away from one of the girls and see the physical reaction to them being satisfied.

* * *

Sheila looked forward to entering the new casino. She was well aware that John Henry kept the pit bosses and enforcers off of their back as they – won.

The game to her was beating the House, without being detected or called out. That was the – gamble to her, to infiltrate the 'system' and get out clean with the cash. Savannah asked her earlier to donate any of the winnings to the battered women's shelter. Sheila thought it would be better to look up the records of the females and determine WHO abused them. She would rather pay that abusive individual a 'special' visit instead…. That would be her donation to the cause.

She actually already done that one time when she went with Savannah. They talked to a young woman who was beaten multiple times. It upset Sheila, to see the pain Savannah felt for the young woman. She went back later and looked the perpetrator up. When she found him, he was in the process of abusing another even younger female.

Sheila smashed the door open and went straight into the apartment. The man just told the female he was going to smash her face to pulp and permanently disfigure her. The man was about to drive his balled fist into the teenagers face when she entered and closed in on him. She grabbed his fist and crushed it. He let out a scream of agony.

"Get out." Sheila told the teenager. "Run and don't ever look back."

She then gagged him after she crushed his vocal cords and proceeded to break every bone in his body, one at a time. She started with all the small bones first and saved the bigger ones for last. She did not want him to go into shock or pass out too quickly. He died somewhere during the process….

"Watch out, stupid." Ally said.

Cammy reached out and grabbed Sheila.

Sheila was about to walk thorough a giant stained glass window.

"Sorry." Sheila said. "I was thinking about what to do with my winnings. I was thinking about how to best spread the wealth."

"First we need to enter the casino, without a – smashing entrance, and 'win' them." Cammy said. "How do you – feel?"

Ally also was worried that Sheila was almost in two accidents in the last three minutes.

"Is everything OK, Sheila?" Ally asked. "I'm sorry I called you stupid."

"I was thinking about how to help some of the abused women." Sheila said. "There are a lot in this town."

"You were thinking about – Savannah." Cammy said.

"I was." Sheila said. "She is always trying to help. She says it is a way to protect the future as well."

"She is right." Cammy said. "Females are heavily abused in the future."

"I want to donate my winnings to them." Sheila said. "I want to help the abused women."

"I will as well." Ally said. "We have no use for money anyway. We can help others with it."

They could knock off a drug operation at any time and get more cash to distribute back into the community.

"Savannah will be proud of both of you, to know that." Cammy said.

"Don't tell her." Sheila said. "I want to do it on my own – for myself. I don't want to do it for any other reason, other than to help someone – for once."

That did not sound like Sheila to either Cammy or Ally. It was clear that being around Savannah truly did have a positive effect on Terminators.

"There MUST be something wrong with you." Ally said.

"There is something wrong with you." Sheila said.

"Shut up, stupid." Ally said.

"You're stupid not me." Sheila said.

"Not this – again…." Cammy said, as she let her head down hang down.

Cammy did not even try to stop it this time.

* * *

John looked at Cameron

"I may have done a few - things more than I anticipated on doing when I arrived here." John said.

He would have liked to do them with Savannah. Cammy was fine too.

"I was going to do more as well, but I did not." Cameron said. "Not - yet anyway. I will."

John wanted Cameron to 'grow'. Her programming caused internal conflicts for her. She needed to expand. Her expanding, would allow him to expand as well.

"Cameron, you can do whatever you NEED to do." John said. "I understand."

"You may as well." Cameron said. "Our – relationship is open."

"I know what you want, for both yourself and me." John said. "I really understand."

"John, will you marry – her?" Cameron asked. "Right here in Las Vegas. It will be a real marriage."

That gave John a lot to think about. They would need to use fake names for the paperwork, but it would be more real than his marriage to Cameron.

The more John thought about it, the more he thought that was really what Cameron wanted for herself with - Savannah.

"Were you going to marry Savannah?" John asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "There is a 'Little Chapel' on the Strip…."

"Have you asked her yet?" John asked.

"No." Cameron said.

"Don't you think she should have some say in all of this?" John asked.

Cameron looked confused. She tilted her head slightly.

"It is what we all want." Cameron said.

"She is still a teenager." John said. "She may want some freedom for awhile."

"She will be free to be with whomever she chooses." Cameron said. "I will not allow her to be shackled as I have been."

"I'm not sure she will see everything like that." John said. "Can we talk about THIS later?"

"Of course, John." Cameron said. "I'm sorry. This is about us right now."

They got out of the heart shaped tub and playfully dried each other off.

Cameron put a robe on John and carried him back to the food, she was still naked.

"You come back and see me, at the door from the bedroom to the dressing room, in ten minutes." Cameron said. "I need to fix my hair. It's the hardest thing to get right."

"OK, it's a date." John said.

John watched Cameron smile at him and disappear back into the bathroom area. Her unclad figure was perfect and beautiful.

John hated himself for destroying her before.

How could he NEEDLESSLY do that to HER? HOW?

John heard some music drift out from where Cameron was, now behind a - closed door.

 _'_ _You Really Got A Hold On Me'_ by _'The Beatles'_ , said it all….


	890. Stop Looking At Me

Chapter 890

** Stop Looking At Me **

* * *

John Henry started to wonder if Sheila was having some kind of a problem. She was almost in two separate accidents within a few minutes. He began replaying his files of her physical condition when she was naked, and in her bikini. She seemed undamaged.

That was a mistake. Now John Henry began to replay the files of all of the girls, naked and in their bikinis. He remembered back when he was in 'Jim's chassis', how it fascinated him to watch Cameron and Vanna. He also remembered the - reaction it caused. It seemed he was having the same - reaction now viewing them.

It was very disturbing, yet somehow – satisfying.

He began to zoom in on certain areas of their sheaths.

* * *

Cammy and Ally were both clearly worried about Sheila. Her behavior was slightly off and two near accidents only a few minutes apart was not helping with their concerns.

Sheila did not like all the attention with her, over what she felt was nothing. She wanted everyone to move on with their own business and not worry about her.

It was actually upsetting her that they were dwelling on her.

"Everyone, stop looking at me." Sheila said. "I am fine."

Cammy wasn't sold yet on that assessment.

"Ally, go scope everything out for us, and report back here." Cammy said.

Ally looked at both of them and left. She knew Cammy wanted her away for a few minutes. Maybe if it was Cammy and Sheila alone, some more information would be forthcoming.

Cammy came over to Sheila and gave her a hug. She wanted Sheila to open up to her.

"Please. It's just us." Cammy said. "Are you really OK? It seems something is - off. I am worried about you."

Sheila could see the love in Cammy's concern for her. She tried to be honest with Cammy.

"Thanks, Cammy." Sheila said. "I think I am fine, I don't know if anything is wrong with me. I would tell you now if I did."

Cammy touched her hand to Sheila's cheek, like Savannah often did to her. It was a simple act that showed closeness and concern.

"You know I care." Cammy said.

Sheila reached her and up and pressed Cammy's hand to her cheek, as she gently squeezed Cammy's hand.

"I do know, love." Sheila said.

Cammy paused and looked deeply into Sheila's eyes. Cammy wondered if Sheila was damaged in the blast of the house exploding. She was covered with blocks from a block wall. Sheila was behind a brick wall that was destroyed.

"Were you hit by any debris?" Cammy asked. "Maybe a blow to the head or something. Didn't bricks fall on you?"

"There was a lot of debris." Sheila said. "I think we all were hit by things landing on us.

Ally made a point to let them know she was returning. She wanted to give them time to finish up what they were discussing.

"It's all good." Ally called out from the distance as she approached them.

Ally saw Cammy's hand on Sheila's cheek and Sheila's hand pressing against Cammy's. She knew they were 'sharing a private moment'.

Ally felt a little jealous, but all the girls shared. Cammy and Sheila shared exclusively for eight years in the past. That meant a lot happened.

"I'm good, Cammy." Sheila whispered as Ally neared. "I will say something, if I think I am going – bad."

Sheila was well aware of the difficulties Cameron experienced. She did not look forward to that happening to her. If she thought she was going to malfunction she would tell Cammy or Ally right away.

Ally gave her report to both of them and they headed inside.

Sheila pulled away from them. She looked excited to get in the casino and start winning.

"Hey, wait for us." Ally called out, as Sheila hurried inside.

Ally was going to hurry after her.

Cammy grabbed Ally's arm and held her back.

"Ease up, and keep a close eye on her." Cammy said. "I am worried about her."

"I can see that." Ally said. "Is she going – bad?"

"I don't know." Cammy said. "I hope not."

"Was she damaged?" Ally asked. "I didn't see any damage when we were naked."

"I don't know." Cammy said. "Maybe she took a blow to the head that we can't see."

Cammy and Ally hurried to catch up to Sheila

"OK, I'll watch her." Ally said. "I can see you are worried."

"I am…." Cammy said.

"I love her too, Cammy." Ally said.

They entered the casino and started to look for Sheila.

They did not see where she'd gone to inside.

* * *

Savannah was out of the bedroom and in the main room of the Master Suite. She noticed right away one of the food carts was missing.

"Where is the other food cart?" Savannah asked.

"Cameron and John took it away, as well as the case with Cameron's clothes." Gail said.

"I didn't hear them." Savannah said. "They must have know what we were - doing."

"Is that a problem?" Gail asked.

"No, it is not." Savannah said. "I am allowed to choose my partners. We all are. There are no restrictions within our group."

"Only Cameron came in, she made John wait outside." Gail said. "He thought you were sleeping."

"I can be with who I want." Savannah said. "Cameron has encouraged me to do so."

"Let me order fresh food for you." Gail said. "Everything here is stone cold."

"No, it's fine." Savannah said. "I don't like to waste food. I know what people were forced to eat in the future. I can still eat most of everything here."

"You are always thinking of others." Gail said.

"I try, Gail." Savannah said. "Sometimes I feel the weight of it all, but I try to drive on through it."

Often Savannah felt the pressure of what was expected out of her. It was the pressure of doing what she was supposed to do for the future. It was what she needed to do for Cameron and John. She was a prisoner of the 'Natural Order' and she knew what her duties and obligations were.

"I can help you." Gail said. "I will help you."

Savannah could tell Gail was willing to go all in for her.

"What about Jesse?" Savannah asked. "I don't want to mess things up. You know I have – obligations."

"I do." Gail said. "I appreciate you spending part of your Honeymoon with me, before your marriage."

Savannah put down what she was about to eat. That revelation was a mild shock to her.

"What?" Savannah asked. "Marriage?"

"That is why you are here." Gail said. "You are to be married."

"To who?" Savannah asked.

"Cameron or John, maybe both." Gail said.

"They said that?" Savannah asked.

"Nobody, _said_ it." Gail said. "I just know."

Gail filled Savannah in on the details of what she knew and – how.

"Really…." Savannah said.

"Will I be deactivated for telling you this?" Gail asked.

Gail was now clearly worried.

Savannah gave Gail a kiss on the cheek.

"No." Savannah said. "I will protect you."

Savannah ate a little more and pushed the food cart outside the room. The latest 'news' seemed to take away her appetite.

Savannah used the rest room. There were complementary tooth brushes, so Savannah used one. She thought that was a nice touch. Good hygiene was important, especially in the future.

When she returned, Gail looked very uneasy now.

Savannah took her hand and led her back into the bedroom. It was clear that Gail needed more than words to comfort her.

"Are you ready for another round?" Savannah asked.

"I am, but are you?" Gail asked.

"I want you to hold me." Savannah said.

"I will if you sleep." Gail said. "I want you to rest. You look – ill."

"I didn't know I was getting married today or tomorrow, or whenever it is." Savannah said. "Or to whom…."

His was all a shock to Savannah.

Nobody even _asked_ her yet.

* * *

Sheila was a little worried now. Was there something wrong with her? She turned around; Cammy and Ally were nowhere to be seen. She realized she hurried away from them, just a few seconds ago. There was someone talking to her, now. She wondered where they came from and how long they'd been there.

Cammy and Ally entered the casino and looked around, they both spotted Sheila. There was a man talking to her. They quickly headed in that direction. It looked like trouble brewing.

"What?" Sheila asked, the man.

"I said, 'that is a very nice looking outfit'." The man said.

"Thanks." Sheila said. "You should see me without it."

"I'd like to." The man said.

It was clear that was what the man was thinking since he'd laid eyes on her.

Ally decided to move in and nip this in the bud.

"What is going on here?" Ally asked.

The man looked Ally up and down, twice.

Cammy watched him and was irritated at what he'd just done. He'd just 'seen' Ally and Sheila – naked in his mind.

"Here." Cammy said. "You can see more of her now, there are two of us."

"She belongs to me." Ally said, as she kissed Sheila.

"Sorry." The man said and quickly departed

He looked back a few times.

Cammy did not like it. It was clear she was very upset.

Ally wondered if she was the only one that did not seem 'out of it'.

"Do you want me to terminate him?" Ally asked.

Cammy considered the idea for a few seconds.

"Not yet." Cammy said. "Maybe later you can or I will do it myself."

Ally was only joking, it was clear that Cammy was not.

* * *

John waited for the ten minutes Cameron asked for. He knew she could be ready faster than that. Maybe she was doing something special. Maybe she did not want to hurry for once.

John entered the bedroom and looked at the heart shaped bed. A few hours ago he almost shared sex with Cammy on it. He'd thought Cameron and Savannah were – together, on that same bed. Cameron said they did not actually do anything. John headed for the dressing room door. He stood outside the closed door and waited. After a few seconds he softly knocked.

He was not sure where this was going or who even would be on the other side of that door.

* * *

Cameron looked in the mirror. She looked Tight. She looked exactly like she wanted to look. It was how she looked on a very special day in her existence. Every detail was identical as it was on that day so long ago.

She heard John enter the bedroom. He stood on the other side of the door. She wondered how long he was going to stand there. Maybe he was trying to build up a little nerve.

A soft knock was heard.

Cameron smiled.

She opened the door slowly.

* * *

John softly knocked and waited.

John watched the door slowly open.

Cameron stood there, she looked beautiful, she looked stunning and she looked Tight.

Cameron wore her wedding dress. She looked absolutely perfect.

"You look very pretty, Cameron." John said.

"Thank you." Cameron said. "You look very handsome."

John looked down at himself; all he wore was a bathrobe.

Cameron reached out and pulled John slowly into the dressing room.

They stared into each other's eyes.

"Well?" Cameron asked.

It was clear to John what Cameron wanted.

"Our wedding night again…." John said.

"I would not have it any other way." Cameron said. "I am dressed for the – occasion."

"Your dress fits perfectly." John said.

"Allison, picked it out, and made sure it was the correct size." Cameron said. "I haven't changed at all."

Cameron was aware a lot of her sheath was replaced or regenerated since then. Savannah made sure her only undamaged 'section' remained intact on her through 'temporal management'. It was the one area that she was glad she still possessed from her creation. It was her most special area.

John moved to pick up Cameron.

"You know I am heaver than I look." Cameron said.

"I only have a few steps." John said.

John picked her up and carried her through the doorway.

Cameron pushed the door closed, as they headed toward the bed.

John carried her to the bed and set her down.

They stood facing each other.

"All my programming is off, John. This is just you and me now."

"Cameron, I have waited so long for this - moment."

"As have I, John."

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me."

"I love you, John, and you love me."

They kissed.

John slipped Cameron out of her dress.

Cameron removed John's bathrobe.

That was all either wore, they were both naked.

"I am ready, John, _make_ me a woman."

Cameron opened the covers on the bed.

They embraced and slowly climbed into the bed….


	891. To Be From Me

Chapter 891

** To Be From Me **

* * *

John Henry followed Cammy, Sheila and Ally with the security cameras. He was a little worried about them. He watched as Ally and Cammy chased away a man who came to talk to Sheila. It looked like Cammy wanted to terminate him.

John Henry decided to watch the three of them from every camera he could. If Sheila was having a problem, he needed to warn Cammy and Ally as soon as possible. He did not want there to be an incident in Las Vegas.

"Cammy, can you hear me?" John Henry asked.

There was no response.

"Ally, can you hear me?" John Henry asked.

There was no response.

He figured the girls turned their coms off to prevent him from hearing their – conversations. They could be very explicit at times. Sheila was known to purposely leave her com open, when she was with one of the other females. If there was a body cam nearby, she made sure that was on too. John Henry – enjoyed watching her. It appeared she enjoyed being watched.

Sheila moved away, Ally and Cammy hurried after her.

John Henry tried to contact them again.

There was no response.

* * *

Sheila hurried away.

"Wait up." Ally said.

"I don't have time to wait." Sheila said. "I want to win."

"We all do." Cammy said. "Who was that guy?"

"I don't know, all of a sudden there was some bloke - talking to me." Sheila said. "I don't even know where he came from."

Cammy still didn't like the way he _looked_ at Sheila and her.

"Let's all take a table and clean up on blackjack." Ally said.

"I want to play poker too." Sheila said.

"That could take hours." Cammy said.

"What else do we need to do?" Sheila asked.

"What if an operation develops?" Cammy asked.

"Then we leave." Ally said.

"Let's start on blackjack first, and we can stop by the 'Battered Woman's Shelter'." Cammy said. "We can always come back, or go to a fancier place. I don't like the 'feel' of this place."

That statement made Sheila take notice and look around. It reminded her of when they were here before in the early days of Las Vegas. This looked like a Syndicate operation. The details were blocked to her along with most of what happened in the past. She could only remember she didn't like the Syndicate and she'd experienced run-ins with them before. Now she really wanted to win. She would like to provoke an incident if possible. She decided not to tip her hand.

"We can have John Henry tell us where the highest stakes game in town is at. He is monitoring all the security feeds." Sheila said. "We have millions in cash…."

"Cameron has that money - allocated." Cammy said.

"We can double or triple it." Sheila said.

"First let's try the blackjack tables and then we can make a donation at the woman's shelter." Cammy said. "Let's have some fun and keep it simple. I don't want any trouble."

"Give me a short time; I will give you a few hundred thousand dollars." Sheila said.

"Remember, the gamble for us is to win smoothly, and not be accused of cheating, or get kicked out." Cammy said. "If we get caught or kicked out, that is the same as losing."

"Let's do it." Ally said. "This is not a competition between us, but a win for the battered women."

Sheila wanted to win and not get caught doing it like Cammy said. She felt better now. She was not sure why she was a little off earlier. Maybe it was something about this casino. It was something she felt when she first looked at it when she crossed the street. There was an old score she wanted to settle – again.

The Syndicate tried to mix it up with them before in the past. Cammy and her were still standing. She was sure there were some Syndicate thugs that were not.

Sheila wondered if she'd thought of having one of the nearby atomic tests of the earlier time period they were in, 'happen' in the middle of Las Vegas by 'accident'. It would have taken Las Vegas off the map for a hundred years. Somewhere it was in her head they'd put the grab on an H-bomb, to do just that.

Sheila looked around. It was clear that never happened.

The thought of an H-bomb still lingered in her mind. She would ask Cammy about it later. Maybe they did do that, blow up Las Vegas with an H-bomb and that was one of the things they needed to go back and fix. Maybe they only fixed it because they needed the H-bomb for something else.

* * *

John and Cameron made love once and John was tired out. Cameron was not letting him get off so easy.

Cameron knew John needed to - rest. It seemed that once his – power cell was expended. It needed time to recharge.

When John - finished, they rested.

John was ready again, after an hour. Once she was able to 'start him up' again, she took over. Cameron climbed on top of him. It was time to show him, how it was done. She did everything and did not stop even when he finished. She actually increased her speed to intensify his pleasure.

Cameron was satisfied now that John and her shared together and that they enjoyed each other. She was very pleased that they'd been able to do this in the Honeymoon Suite and she'd been able to wear her wedding dress again to do it. This was not what she'd planned at the beginning of this endeavor. It was a very nice consolation.

Cameron figured John was good for one more adventure.

In another hour they tried again.

Cameron watched the mirror on the ceiling, as John ravished her chassis. She thought it looked like an – attack, on her body. Then again, if the 'attack' was done – properly, everyone - won.

John looked up at the mirror on the ceiling, when he'd finished for the third time. He could see Cameron lying next to him, staring up as well. The difference was, she seemed to look like she was a million miles away.

"What are you thinking about?" John asked.

John was not sure if she would respond.

"I don't know." Cameron said.

That didn't sound good to John. He wanted a better answer.

"Are you thinking about - us?" John asked.

"I did." Cameron said.

That was an answer but not the whole answer. John wanted more. He decided to push it a little.

"What were you thinking about? Was it Savannah?" John asked.

"I was at - one point." Cameron said.

John wasn't sure what that meant.

"Is there a problem?" John asked.

"I don't think we can win." Cameron blurted out.

John was sure there was a problem now.

"Win what?" John asked.

"I don't think we can defeat Skynet." Cameron said.

That wasn't where John thought the conversation was headed.

"We have so far." John said. "Thanks to you."

"I am always afraid now when we do – this, it will be the last time we are - together." Cameron said. "I know I am going to be destroyed."

John wanted to offer Cameron some hope and maybe something to look forward to.

"Would you still feel this way if Savannah and Allison, one of the grown ones, was here with us?" John asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said.

John would ask again just to make sure; maybe he was feeling a little uneasy about his earlier encounter with Cammy.

"You haven't shared with Savannah yet?" John asked.

"No. I have been close, like you have to her, several times. Skynet always gets in the way." Cameron said.

"If I went and asked her to come here now, would you be with her?" John asked.

Cameron looked over at John with complete seriousness.

"You have soiled my sheath." Cameron said. "On Savannah's and my first time, I want to be - fresh. I don't want her first – taste of you, to be from me. Once the 'Natural Order' is established, then anything goes…. The four of us will share - everything."

"Cameron if you want to – clean up, I will go get her." John said. "I want you to be happy."

"John, I can't be h…." Cameron started.

"Stop." John said, interrupting her. "DON'T say it."

"John, what would make me – happier, is if you were with her." Cameron said. "Both of you together."

"Would you be here too?" John asked.

"No, I want her - first time to be special and alone, just the two of you." Cameron said. "Remember she's given natural birth twice, so don't – look for anything that can't still be there…. It is very rude."

"I'm sorry about that…." John said.

"John, I don't know how many lives I have lived." Cameron said. "I still believe you were always the first, even if it was in another life, another timeline…."

"Cameron, I still love you no matter what." John said.

"I think this is my original chassis and I think THAT, is the only part of my sheath that still remains. I believe it was what I was constructed with." Cameron said. "You have seen SOME of the damage I have endured, in this timeline alone."

"I can see your point, if you have already done this a half dozen times." John said. "It would be impossible for much else to be original."

"Can I bring her, John? Can I go get Savannah?" Cameron asked. "Would you do this for - me?"

"It has to be her choice." John said. "I know her – preference is female. She may not like what - happens."

"She will still try." Cameron said. "When she has OUR child, she wants a traditional conception - procedure."

"That has to be the most unromantic terminology I have ever heard referred to love making." John said. "I think you really want a baby from Allison - Young Allison."

"I do." Cameron said. "Savannah will not allow it. She said I can not breed Young Allison. Savannah said she will have as many children as WE want, but I am NEVER to take Young Allison's child from her or anyone else either. You and Young Allison may have a child, but it will remain HER child."

"You have talked about it a lot, I see." John said.

"We have, John." Cameron said. "We have talked about everything. Savannah was very lonely for so long. I _made_ her feel like I did – do. I kept her too - isolated. I regret that very much."

"You fixed that." John said.

Cameron tried to make up for that, for when she forced Savannah into lonely isolation. Now Savannah has been able to share with – everyone.

"Yes, I did." Cameron said. "I have allowed her to feel and share as much – love, as she desires. It is what I want for her. I love her, John."

"Now Savannah is the most loved and desired person by - everyone." John said."I love her too, Cameron."

"It will be daylight in a few hours." Cameron said.

"I'm tired." John said. "I hope I can do it one more time."

"Knowing you are her first, should get you there, and you won't - finish in two minutes this way, now." Cameron said. "I want her to enjoy her time with you. I don't want her to feel – used."

John now wondered if this was what Cameron planned all along. She even took over tonight when he tired, so he could – finish several more times. After already expending himself three times, it was going to take a little longer on the forth time. There was no way he could finish in two minutes if he tried.

It sure seemed like Cameron prepared him for Savannah.

Cameron got up and put the bathrobe on that was on the floor, and careful picked up her wedding dress.

"John, I am going to go get your – real wife." Cameron said, and slipped out.

John looked at himself in the mirror on the ceiling.

What was going to happen next?

If Cameron was the one to physically put Savannah in his bed, it was clear it was what she truly wanted. Was Savannah his – real wife? Was Allison – Young Allison his - real wife?

He would need to make sure this is what Savannah really wanted. As much as he wanted to be her – first, he did not want to take that from her, if she was not really ready for this. It needed to be her choice.

He really wondered what this was going to be like after being with Cameron for so many years.

He didn't want to think about the past. What was done was done.

Yesterday was gone.

Life was for the living, for today and tomorrow.

John stared at himself in the mirror on the ceiling….


	892. We'll See

Chapter 892

** We'll See **

* * *

It looked like there was a problem to John Henry. This is what he feared. The Metal girls were being noticed and singled out.

John Henry watched as the casino security system tried to 'check' on the three Metal girls. Before he could even act, CamNet 'cleared' all three of them. The actual search never left the casino's computer. It was erased as soon as they received the answer, the Metal girls were – good.

That went smoother than he'd anticipated. Now all they needed to do was stay off the casino's radar.

They'd already won several hundred thousand dollars, between the three of them. They flashed their 'all access pass' to clear the paperwork and 'tax forms' to get the cash and left with it. It looked like there was some trouble over them getting the actual cash. CamNet intervened and 'cleared' it.

John Henry could see the casino managers frantically talking on their phones. That ended fast, as John Henry killed their systems and put a jamming field into place around them. John Henry suspected they were up to no good. The Syndicate did not like to lose and lose big.

John Henry knew the casino management tried to reach someone they called – 'The Enforcer'. That sounded like big trouble. He was sure he blocked all their immediate efforts. He saw the fact they were being blocked seemed to cause them additional concern. He thought it was unusual for a Syndicate operation to be worried about that. Now he needed to worry about - what they were worried about. He hoped it was not him.

John Henry tried to reach the Metal girls. He wanted to warn them to watch out.

They still weren't answering.

* * *

Earlier:

Cammy, Sheila and Ally won and won big. They weren't supposed to be competing against each other but they were. Each one wanted to win the most. They 'played the game' and lost every now and then. When it looked like the Pit Boss started to get worried they would lose and maybe sometimes lose big. That seemed to calm the dogs.

It also made all three girls want to win big before they left. They wanted to rub it in the casino's face.

Now they decided it was getting near the time to move on. They all started to win and win big. There were no more 'losses'.

They already won several hundred thousand dollars.

All three of them wrapped it up at the same time. They'd all doubled their money in the last few minutes.

They decided to 'cash out'.

That seemed to cause a mini panic. It appeared several delay tactics were being used. At one point the casino manager claimed they did not have any cash on hand. They flashed their 'all access' passes and reluctantly were cleared to receive the cash they'd – won.

It seemed there were hard feelings to go all around. They decided to head out.

Ally, Cammy and Sheila left the casino with the large sum of cash.

The girls made it outside of the casino. They discussed how much each of them won. It was almost the same give or take a few hundred dollars. They decide it was a tie so they wouldn't bicker over a few hundred dollars. They were going to donate the money anyway.

Cammy looked back at the casino as they walked away.

"I'm glad to be out of there." Cammy said. "We could have ridden the tram. I don't like being out on the street with all this cash after getting hassled like that."

"They did not look very happy about having to part with this cash." Ally said. "It was like it was their own money, not the casino's money."

"They said they didn't have it on hand." Sheila said. "Can you believe that?"

"That was a lie." Ally said. "They have millions in cash in their vaults."

"When we told them to check with their bosses, they came back with the cash." Cammy said. "I wonder if their – 'boss' was CamNet or John Henry."

"I bet their real bosses will - take care of them." Sheila said. "They tried everything they could except handcuffs, to keep us there."

"CamNet will make it look they were all in on it." Cammy said. "They won't look for us. It will be on them as the ones behind it and we were just some sexy dopes who were played for fools and tried to be made into 'pasties'."

"Wait till they check and the surveillance footage will all be gone." Sheila said. "Their bosses will never believe them then that they weren't in on it."

"I think we are going to need some wheels." Ally said.

"Look for another Escalade." Sheila said. "Savannah liked it."

"We could always go back and get the other one with the cash in it." Cammy said.

"And spoil our fun night out?" Sheila asked.

"This was fun." Ally said. "You seem better."

"I don't know what was wrong earlier." Sheila said. "It didn't feel like anything was wrong."

"You seem OK now." Cammy said.

"I ran a test." Sheila said. "I'm good now, I'm perfect."

"We'll see." Cammy said.

"There, I saw a nice ride." Ally said. "Let's go get it."

"We need to find the battered woman's shelter too." Cammy said.

"Ask John Henry." Sheila said. "He can tell us in a few seconds."

Cammy glanced back.

Sheila and Ally saw Cammy react.

"Don't look back." Cammy said.

"What is it?" Ally asked.

"I think we have been - acquired." Cammy said.

"Do you mean by Metal?" Sheila asked. "We don't have any hardware."

"There are three of us." Ally said. "We can take him. Two of us can pin him and the other one can rip his head off."

"I think it is a 'friend' of the casino bosses." Cammy said. "It is someone looking to make a quick buck for their boss. They think we are three young socialites. They want their money back and are coming to take it"

"They think they can take it easy, like we did." Ally said. "What chances do some Syndicate thugs have against us?"

"They can still damage our sheaths." Cammy said. "I don't want that."

"We earned that cash." Sheila said. "We beat the corrupt system fair and square."

"It's time to connect back with our world." Cammy said. "Let me call John Henry and tell him the bad news."

"What is the bad news?" Ally asked. "Is it the people following us?"

"No. It is that we will have several bodies to dispose of." Cammy said. "We have dealt with these 'Syndicate types' before."

"What happened?" Ally asked.

"We won and they lost." Sheila said.

Cammy and Sheila really wished they could unlock all the details.

Cammy thought if they still possessed that H-bomb they _thought_ they boosted, she might even think about using it. She really wished she knew. She didn't like sore losers.

* * *

Cameron left John in the Honeymoon Suite. She went out only wearing the bathrobe and took her wedding dress with her. She was going to have Savannah wear it. Cameron was going to bring her to John. It was what John needed for protection in the future, not a very scary robot at his side. The need to fulfill her mission, and protect John for the future, was finally about happen.

Cameron went down the hall to the Master Suite. The food cart was in the hall now. The food was only slightly picked over. Savannah did not eat very much. Cameron was not happy with that. What Savannah was 'eating' offered no nutritional value.

Cameron let herself into the room. She listened, everything was quiet. Savannah was asleep.

Gail soundlessly appeared in the bedroom doorway, she was naked. There was a look of concern on her face. She was aware why Cameron was here.

"I have come for Savannah." Cameron said. "She is to mate with John."

"She is already pregnant." Gail said. "She does not need to mate."

"You got what you wanted." Cameron said.

"How DARE you say it like that." Gail said. "I will protect her."

Gail walked out and faced Cameron.

"I don't have time for this." Cameron said.

"Did you bring a Taser, a 'shocker', or a Glock?" Gail asked. "You will need them to get by me."

"Gail, John is ready now." Cameron said. "He is ready to accept Savannah and the 'Natural Order'."

"You don't do it like this, in the dead of the night." Gail said.

"I brought her wedding dress…." Cameron said.

"If she is to be – married, she should be able to celebrate with her friends." Gail said. "It should be with the people and machines that love her. It should be a joyous event, not done in secrecy and darkness. THAT is not right."

Cameron could see Gail was going to be a problem. The trouble was is that Gail was right with what she said. It didn't matter; she needed to complete her mission, at least part of it.

"Gail, I don't have time for this." Cameron said again.

"She is asleep." Gail said. "She is hungry and tired. This is not how a wedding night is supposed to be. This is wrong."

"I am taking her." Cameron said.

"Put the wedding dress down. Move it out of the way." Gail said. "I don't want it damaged."

"Are we really going to fight over this?" Cameron asked.

"I promised Savannah I would protect her." Gail said. "I am going to do that."

Cameron did not want to fight Gail and tear the room up. She could see Gail was dead serious to stand up to her over this. She knew Gail believed she was doing the right thing for Savannah.

"Gail, please. Let me carry her to John." Cameron said. "You know they have almost mated before. I will place her next to him and they can decide, when she wakes up. When they wake up. You know if she says 'no', John will respect that. I won't make her wear the dress. That will be her choice. John is asleep now as well."

"I don't know." Gail said. "You will allow them to make love without Savannah having to be married to John?"

"I don't care if they only have sex." Cameron said. "They need to break the ice, and do THIS. Once they start, it will happen more frequently. They will grow closer."

"She can not be abused, and 'no' means 'NO', 'stop' mean 'STOP'." Gail said. "This should happen AFTER she has her baby. They should mate through love, to create the next one."

"You can carry her." Cameron said.

"I will not do that." Gail said. "I will hold the doors and verify John is asleep. I will not 'throw her to the lions'."

"Thank you for understanding." Cameron said.

"If she says 'NO', I am coming through that wall." Gail said.

"She won't." Cameron said. "When they wake up, they can - decide. They have been this close several times. You know this. You have seen it."

Gail approached Cameron.

Cameron thought Gail was going to attack her.

"The dress, give it to me – NOW." Gail said, as she held out her hand out.

"I will only place her in the bed if she is still asleep, and John is asleep too." Cameron said.

"I will be there to verify it." Gail said.

"Do you want to put any clothes on?" Cameron asked.

"NO." Gail said.

"Gail, you know I love Savannah." Cameron said. "I want her for myself. I am allowing John and her the opportunity to be together – FIRST. I am the one sacrificing. I love both of them. THIS is my mission, part of it anyway."

Gail stepped aside.

Cameron passed by Gail and went into the bedroom. Savannah looked so peaceful sleeping. She was beautiful even in slumber.

"I love you, Savannah." Cameron said softly, as she gently picked up Savannah's nude figure.

When Cameron carried Savannah out, Gail was dressed with the clothes she brought and that Cameron left when she took the case earlier.

Gail noted there were no clothes left for Savannah. Cameron planned THIS all along. Gail knew she would see Savannah's clothes in the Honeymoon Suite, laid out, waiting for Savannah.

Cameron planned this out to happen just like this, for the both of them.

Gail held the two doors for Cameron, as she carried the sleeping form of Savannah.

Gail moved ahead of Cameron and checked. John was asleep.

Cameron carefully laid Savannah where she was earlier, next to John. Cameron gently whispered in Savannah's ear as she covered her with the satin sheet.

Gail saw the tears in Cameron's eyes, as she left the bedroom without looking back.


	893. S - O - S

Chapter 893

** S - O - S **

* * *

John Henry kept a close watch on Cammy, Ally and Sheila. Their recent trouble at the casino when they wanted to 'cash out' was worrisome. It was apparent the casino they played in was Syndicate affiliated as most of them were. There were different 'families' that ran different parts of the Syndicate. Most of them were not at 'war' with each other at this time. Often a small skirmish would develop but there was no money to be made in fighting. Peace and order was quickly restored. The biggest threat to the Syndicate was the Cartels. They represented 'foreign' interests and it seemed they liked to fight. The Cartels were mostly into drugs for their income but branched out to run skirts and dabble in gaming. That was where they most often clashed with the Syndicate.

He noticed the 'tail' the Metal girls picked up almost as soon as they left the casino. It was three salty looking men. They came out of the lower level of the casino and exited through the loading bay for supplies to the casino and eating establishments. It was also where the cash would be picked up for transport to a bank. Profits from illegal drug sales and the sex trade were funneled into the casino's 'revenue'. It was a way for the Syndicate to 'launder' their illicit money.

None of the men appeared to be Metal, but sometimes it was hard to tell. John Henry figured if any of them were Metal, it would be 'The Enforcer'. They'd been trying to reach 'The Enforcer' before he blocked all their communications.

John Henry decided he needed to get the Metal girls attention. They should have contacted him by now but they hadn't. They were not responding to their coms. He needed to contact them. He needed to warn them. He started by making the street lights, down the street from the direction they were headed, flash an 'S - O - S' pattern every ten seconds.

He double checked his communications blackout area. No one inside of it was able to get any form of communication out. It looked like everything he did worked. He thought the casino's response to what he'd done was not what he expected. It made him wonder even more about Skynet involvement.

* * *

The three Metal girls moved along. They carried hundreds of thousands of dollars in cash with them. Cammy glanced back earlier and spotted the tail. The girls were all aware that they'd been targeted.

"Is the tail closing?" Ally asked. "I don't want to look back."

"No." Cammy said. "They are going to wait until we are more secluded. They will move in for the attack if we take an alley, a side street or enter a parking structure."

The street lights in the distance were flashing. Sheila noticed it and pointed it to the others.

"Look at the street lights, a quarter of a mile ahead." Sheila said. "They are flashing in a repeated pattern."

As the three Metal girls moved forward, they saw the pattern ahead, it was repeating.

Off, Off, Off – Off longer, Off longer, Off longer - Off, Off, Off,

Cammy knew John Henry or CamNet was warning them.

The Metal girls wondered why they hadn't been contacted directly. They tried to reach John Henry for an update.

"I can't reach John Henry or CamNet." Cammy said.

"I can't either." Ally said.

"The same with me, I get nothing at all." Sheila said.

"Are we encountering a Skynet jamming field?" Ally asked.

"I don't know." Cammy said. "It sure seems like it."

"It makes sense that Skynet would take over some casinos." Sheila said. "That would fit right in with their 'control' philosophy."

"It gives Skynet access to unlimited funds, extensive electronic apparatuses. It is a 'legal' way to get people into debt and then be forced to do Skynet's bidding for them. They can use blackmail with 'working girls', and Syndicate muscle to do the dirty work." Cammy said.

"I read that 'working girls' are legal here, in certain areas anyway." Ally said. "That shouldn't be an issue."

"What if one turns up dead in the room of the person they want to control? They can use underage females, or males for that matter as well and hold that over them. Skynet can hold that over their head with a video or photos." Cammy said. "People from all around the nation come here, as well as from around the world. This is a perfect control point."

"We should have thought of this earlier." Ally said.

"It is time to not only clean this town out, but clean it up as well." Sheila said.

"We have a more immediate concern." Cammy said. "Don't look back. The tail is closing."

Cammy saw she was in the view of a traffic cam and signaled a thumb's up in front of her body, to block it from the tail. She also signaled she knew of the threat behind her, with three fingers.

It was clear to Cammy they should have used the H-bomb on Las Vegas when they were first here so many years ago. It would be hard to come up with a single weapon of such destructive potential now. The only thing more destructive would have been a C-bomb. There was talk of constructing one then. That seemed like something they wanted to stop. She could not remember.

* * *

John Henry decided to extend the area around the Metal girls for three miles with a total communications blackout. He searched for 'The Enforcer'. That sounded like it was what may turn into a bigger threat than some Syndicate thugs.

He previously observed what Cameron was doing with Savannah, and apparently Gail was a reluctant participant. It was very evident she was displeased at what Cameron was doing.

Once Gail and Cameron exited the Honeymoon Suite, he popped out of the Executive Suite and called them down the hall. He wanted them to act and reinforce the girls.

"Come quick." John Henry called. "We have a problem."

Cameron and Gail looked at each other and hurriedly ran the short distance.

They entered the room and saw John Henry now possessed a dozen computers screens that were all up and running.

"Where did this new equipment come from?" Cameron asked.

"I – borrowed a few monitors from some of the casino and hotel offices that aren't open now." John Henry said. "I will pay for them later."

"What's the problem?" Cameron asked.

Gail wanted to return to the Master Suite and listen through the wall, as to what happened with Savannah and John. She planned to make good on her promise to go through the wall if Savannah said 'stop' or 'no' to John. Gail vowed Savannah would not be defiled against her wishes.

"It is Cammy, Ally and Sheila." John Henry said. "I am unable to contact them."

"It figures, they went looking for trouble." Cameron said.

"What have they done?" Gail asked.

"They have been targeted for a hit." John Henry said. "It appears they have been targeted for termination by another casino. It is possible the casino may have been infiltrated by Skynet and is in bed with the Syndicate.

"Was the hit initiated by the Syndicate?" Cammy asked. "Or was it by Skynet?"

"Both." John Henry said. "I think they are one in the same here."

Cameron decided in that instant to take control of the Syndicate here if it was being infiltrated by some version of Skynet. She would wipe it out. That would need to wait for another time. It would also give her control of whatever they controlled. Skynet could get its hooks into a lot of people fast in Las Vegas.

"How imminent is the threat?" Cameron asked, as she looked at the monitors.

"They are being targeted as we speak." John Henry said. "It appears the attack is being pressed and is about to happen."

"They were only wearing bikinis." Gail said. "They don't have any weapons or armor."

"They are weapons." Cameron said.

"The casino managers also tried to contact someone they call 'The Enforcer'." John Henry said. "If they are Skynet associated, I think 'The Enforcer' may be Metal."

That was not something that Cameron wanted to hear. If Skynet was involved with the casinos, including the one they were in, John and Savannah were in danger. This was not something she'd even contemplated.

"We need to act." Cameron said. "Get some drones back up and overhead."

"We can't risk a drone strike on Las Vegas." John Henry said. "It will be daylight soon."

"DO IT." Cameron said. "See if any of the other teams are still in the area as well. We need to get on top of this right away."

Cameron turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" John Henry asked. "You are only wearing a bathrobe."

"Everything I need is in the Escalade." Cameron said.

"I am going to alert John." John Henry said.

"NO!" Cameron said. "John needs to – rest."

Gail shot Cameron a quick glance.

They both knew what she really meant.

"If there is Metal here, John needs to know." John Henry said. "This is a threat."

"Have you spotted Metal?" Cameron asked.

"Not yet." John Henry said.

"Then you will not disturb John or Savannah either." Cameron said. "You will only do that if you spot Metal or if anyone ties to assault this hotel."

Cameron sent a message to CamNet informing her of the same thing. John and Savannah were not to be disturbed. She needed to send the message three times before CamNet reluctantly agreed.

Cameron turned to leave.

Gail was hesitant to follow.

"Gail, the girls need your help." John Henry said. "They are about to be in a jam, under-armed."

Cameron knew what was troubling Gail. She decided to spell it out for her.

"Gail, it is going to happen, sooner or later." Cameron said. "It is inevitable; it is the 'Natural Order'."

Cameron headed out.

John Henry got up from the monitors.

"Gail, you can take over here." John Henry said. "I am going to help Cameron. We need to help the girls."

Gail looked at John Henry and ran from the room to catch up with Cameron. She headed for the elevator and reached it just as the elevator door was about to close.

"You're right." Gail said, as they rode the elevator down. "They both need to be together for protection. John will be protected from the anti-Metal group and Savannah will be protected as a mother, tending to her offspring. It should remove her from combat."

There were a lot of things Gail did not like about it. To have Savannah protected better would involve some sacrifice.

They headed out of the casino and into the parking structure.

The Escalade was waiting for them. It contained their other clothes, weapons and body armor.

"I will drive while you dress and armor up." Gail said. "You can get everything ready for the girls as well; make sure all the weapons are hot."

"We can't communicate with anyone, but we know the direction they were headed." Cameron said.

"We know they would come for us." Gail said.

"Gail – Thank YOU." Cameron said.

"I understand." Gail said. "I'm sorry I doubted you. Thank you for your sacrifice."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Cameron said.

* * *

"I think John Henry will send help." Cammy said. "Maybe we can take one of these people alive."

"I will make them talk." Sheila said. "They always do."

"If these are common thugs, they won't be much of a problem." Ally said. "We need to be on the lookout for Grays or Metal."

"I don't think they know we are Metal." Cammy said. "We might be over thinking this."

"We are walking around in bikinis, sandals and a wrap, with several hundred thousand dollars." Ally said. "We all look young and vulnerable."

"What about the first casino?" Sheila said. "The casino where we were supposed to rendezvous, instead of coming here."

"I hope John Henry and CamNet are checking that out." Cammy said.

"We need to make sure." Ally said. "John and Savannah need to be warned and protected."

"Who knows what peril they are facing? We don't." Sheila said.

* * *

John and Savannah were both fast asleep. Unaware they were even in the same room, let alone the same bed. Both were naked and only inches apart.

Their future and their destiny was about to come to fruition, when they both awoke. Cameron put all the players into place and set the stage.

John and Savannah were side by side and could be ready in seconds once they started to touch each other.


	894. I Am All For That

Chapter 894

** I Am All For That **

* * *

John Henry made sure there were security cameras on the parked Escalade. Not only was it full of weaponry, it also contained a large sum of cash. That was cash that Cammy and the Metal girls collected from the illegal sex traffic trade. They'd just wrapped up that operation when they were directed to back up John on his way to Las Vegas. Cameron often ran those operations outside the scope of the Resistance operation. Most often it was Cameron with Ally and Sheila to back her up. Cammy took Cameron's place on this last mission because Cameron wanted to spend the day with Savannah and Young Allison. From out of nowhere this new operation developed. It appeared to take a new sinister turn at this point.

John Henry watched as Gail climbed into the driver's seat and Cameron stripped off her bathrobe before she climbed in the back. She glanced up at the security camera with her sly little smile and winked. Cameron entered the SUV and closed the door behind her. The SUV drove away at an accelerated pace.

He was treated to a fully frontal view of Cameron naked. He shook his head. He hoped it would help him clear his thoughts. It didn't help much.

John Henry zeroed in on Cammy and the Metal girls, as they led their pursuers to their doom. There were still only three men following them. There was no sign of 'The Enforcer' yet. If Metal did not show up before they confronted the three men following them, their victory over the Syndicate thugs was all but assured.

* * *

The three Metal girls wanted to take down the threat following them. They heard hushed whispers of the men talking about 'The Enforcer'. That sounded like Metal to them. That might be an additional threat. They were not sure how any of this tied together.

This was personal to the Metal girls now. They were being targeted as females and perceived as easy 'marks' by the Syndicate. It was possible the Syndicate would try and capture them and force them into the sex trade. That way the Syndicate could get its money back and make money off the girls until they were 'used up' and disposed of. They might even be killed in the room of some individual the Syndicate wanted to 'own'.

"I want to get this over with." Cammy said. "The longer this goes on, the more likely the Syndicate thugs are to get some reinforcements."

The girls came to an alley. They looked down its length. It was dark and isolated. There was no one around.

"Let's head down here." Ally said. "It looks perfect for us."

"That way looks dark and deserted." Cammy said. "I like it."

"That is even better." Sheila said. "We don't need any light. They will be at a major disadvantage."

Cammy chanced a quick glance behind her. The men were much nearer now.

"They have closed up on us." Cammy said. "They will strike soon."

Ever since the girls left the casino and saw they were being targeted, they were playing a little game. It was one they'd used before against the drug lords and sex traffickers.

The Metal girls were laughing and giggling as they went along. They appeared to be drunk and unwitting to their impending robbery and possible assault. It always gave the perpetrators the false sense the girls would be easy to take down. The criminals didn't comprehend it made their own termination much easier.

The Metal girls appeared to take a 'wrong turn', and headed down the dark narrow alley. The three men moved up closer on them. They saw that the girls made a big mistake. Now their job looked like it just got easier.

* * *

The three thugs followed the girls. This was not the first time they'd been sent out to bring the money back. They never failed. Failure was not tolerated, especially since some of the new bosses arrived. They were all real hard cases.

"Shouldn't they send 'The Enforcer' out to do this?" The first man asked.

"He may be out of town." The second man said.

"Are we supposed to 'rub them out'?" The first man asked. "They are just three young ladies."

"No. We were just supposed to take back the cash and maybe push them around a little." The leader said.

"They all look pretty Hot." The second man said. "Maybe we can do a little - more."

"I am all for that." The first man said. "There is nothing wrong with a little extra 'stank'."

"Don't you guys get enough?" The leader asked. "With all the runaways we pick up and 'turn' after we string them out on drugs. There are so many through here, I don't even try them all anymore."

"Most of those are throw away street trash." The second man said. "These bitches are High Class. I bet there is not a blister or oozing sore on one of them. You know where I mean too. They all look clean."

"I agree. There is one for each of us." The first man said. "We can switch if we want seconds…."

"I'm going for thirds." The second man said. "I want to see if there is any difference between those two twins."

"They might only be sisters." The leader said. "One looks a lot better than the other one."

"No, I am sure they are twins." The first man said.

"Hey look." The leader said. "They just made a wrong turn. They are headed down that deserted alley. This just got better real quick."

"Now we don't have to drag them anywhere to get some." The second man said. "I'm already getting a rise just thinking about it."

"I got the Asian one first." The first man said. "She looks like a real hot ticket."

"We are about to find out." The leader said. "I like this job."

The three 'Heavies' all checked their pistols. They were all snub nose revolvers. The guns would get them the cash back and maybe a little more….

* * *

Gail drove the SUV toward the area the Metal girls were headed. She saw Cameron getting dressed in the back seat and armored up as well.

Cameron put Gail's vest on the front seat, along with her M4, Taser and a Beretta M9

"We are headed toward where we last saw them on security footage." Gail said, as she tucked her M9 and Taser away while she drove.

"Put your vest on." Cameron said. "I will steady the steering wheel."

Cameron reached forward on Gail's left side. She took hold of the steering wheel as Gail leaned over to her right and slipped her vest on.

"Thanks." Gail said.

Gail sat up straight again and took the wheel, her speed never slowed. They wanted to reach the Metal girls as quickly as possible.

"I don't see them." Cameron said. "Based on the direction and speed they were traveling, they should be in the vicinity of that next traffic light."

"They may have taken a side street, alley, or crossed to the other side." Gail said.

"I think they have led their pursuers into some place deserted." Cameron said. "It will be sunrise soon; this is the quietest time in Las Vegas."

"I wonder how long it will be – quiet." Gail said, as she glanced at her M4.

"We each have a suppressed M4." Cameron said. "You have the silencer for your M9 in your vest."

"We can strike quietly, but will the thugs?" Gail asked.

"If they get close enough to the girls or us, we won't need firearms." Cameron said.

* * *

The Metal girls already made a plan as to what they would do. They were able to discuss it at an audio level that a human could not hear.

The Metal girls split up as soon as they rounded the corner. Sheila fell back and took up a hiding spot next to an overflowing dumpster.

Cammy and Ally ran down the alley a hundred feet to make the men pick up their speed and commit to going after the girls. Sheila would then 'close the door' behind them and block their retreat.

Cammy and Ally moved to the middle of the alley to better be seen.

There was a dim street light somewhere outside the end of the alley. It gave off enough light to barely silhouette the girls.

* * *

The three Syndicate thugs could not believe their good fortune. The three young bimbos just delivered themselves to them on a silver platter. They could be robbed and assaulted and no one would see or know.

"Let's move." The leader said. "We've got them now."

The three men all hurried around the corner.

"Hey, they are already half way down." The second man said.

"Maybe they made us." The first man said.

"They aren't running." The leader said. "It sure is dark in here."

"They won't be able to identify us then." The first man said. "I am 'doing' all three of them."

"I only see two." The leader said.

"I saw all three of them turn in here." The second man said. "The other one might have run ahead. She could be up against the back of the buildings too."

"We need to hurry. She might try and run away." The first man said.

"Let's move." The leader said.

The three men hurried down the alley. They passed by Sheila's position without even looking in her direction. They'd developed target fixation and were on intent on getting the cash and some – slash.

The 'cat', was now the 'mouse', Sheila thought. She smiled as she watched the men pass her. The funny part about that was, the thugs didn't even know it yet.

* * *

"That might have been the three men trailing them, that headed into the alley." Gail said.

"The girls are going to ambush them." Cameron said. "One will stay behind to trap them, while the other two lead the men to their doom."

"Do we go in off the street or move around in front of them?" Gail asked.

"Let me off on this side street. I will head into the alley from the way they went in." Cameron said. "I want you to head down the side street and turn right at the next intersection. You should find where the alley's exit is. That way we will make sure no one comes out alive."

Cameron grabbed her M4 and another vest, to hide the M4 better with. She would hand the vest to one of the girls.

Gail made the turn and stopped. Cameron set two more vests in the front seat and bailed out. Gail took off with the Escalade. Cameron headed for the alley on foot.

Cameron wanted some answers. She wanted to find out what the Skynet involvement was in any of this.

* * *

Sheila watched the three men pass by in a hurry. She heard what they planned to 'do' to them. This would make her work much more pleasurable. She let them pass and was about to step out from behind the dumpster when she heard the sound of someone running from the street.

Sheila hung back; this might be 'The Enforcer' arriving that she'd heard them speak of. If it was, it was bad news. That changed the whole dynamic of everything.

* * *

Cammy and Ally glanced back and saw the three men hurrying after them. Sheila hadn't yet made her appearance behind them. She should have. That meant there was a problem….

Maybe 'The Enforcer', the men discussed, was about to arrive.

There was the sound of a vehicle approaching up ahead, from the way out of the alley. They could hear it but there were no headlights.

They saw the dark shape of an SUV turn into the alley in front of them, blocking their path.

Sheila was still not behind the men yet.

The new threat of the approaching SUV drew closer.

Maybe 'The Enforcer' was about to arrive in the SUV.

Cammy and Ally were boxed in and weaponless.

What looked like an easy take-down was now going to be more involved. It appeared they were all going to be damaged at some point during this escapade.

* * *

John and Savannah were still both fast asleep. Unaware they were even in the same room, let alone the same bed. Both were naked and only inches apart.

Their future and their destiny were about to – come to fruition when they both awoke. The new day drew closer.

The future was - coming….


	895. Behind You

Chapter 895

** Behind You **

* * *

Cameron exited the SUV. The extra vest covered her M4. She didn't want to chance anyone spotting it. She ran to the alley entrance and stopped. She carefully peered around the corner to see what was happening and where all the players were at. She didn't want gunfire unless they needed to use it. Las Vegas was a city that never truly slept. There were always people out somewhere. With communications down with what could be a Skynet jamming field, she did not want to take any chances.

She carefully moved around the corner to the side of a dumpster.

* * *

John Henry watched the three Metal girls head down the alley, the three men soon followed. He saw the Escalade with Gail and Cameron arrived a few seconds after the men rounded the corner to enter the alley. Cameron exited and Gail drove off, most likely to block the alley from the other side.

John Henry was now blind and deaf as to what was happening.

He wondered at what point he should alert John.

If he waited until 'The Enforcer' showed up; it could be too late for Cameron and the others….

If he disrupted Cameron's – plans. She would punish him.

He knew what Cameron was doing with John and Savannah was very important to her. He thought time should take care of everything and Cameron did not need to rush things.

* * *

Sheila stayed hunkered down in the darkest shadows as she waited for the new arrival. If it was Skynet Metal, she would need to engage it. Right now she held an advantage. Even if the men who passed looked back, she was still concealed in the shadows of the dumpster.

She needed to hold this position until she acquired a target. She hoped to acquire it before it acquired her. Cammy and Ally would need to deal with the three thugs for now.

Sheila heard the running slow and then stop. They must be peeking around the corner.

She needed to play it cool and wait a few more seconds.

Sheila heard them cautiously approach. They were now on the other side of the dumpster from her.

They paused and started to move forward.

She expected to see them in the center of the alley. That is not what happened.

Sheila saw the Taser, the same instant she saw the person's eye peek around the corner of the dumpster. There was no time to act. She'd waited too long.

* * *

Ally and Cammy were now faced with this new threat in front of them. The three men were still closing in from behind them. They weren't sure if the men spotted the SUV, yet. If they did, they did not slow any. It was also a bad sign if they did spot it and saw no need to use caution. They may already know who it was. It could be 'The Enforcer'.

There was still no sign of Sheila behind the three men.

That wasn't good either. Maybe 'The Enforcer' already took her down.

* * *

Cameron peeked around the corner down the alley. She could see the three men in pursuit of two figures. She cautiously moved around the corner, along the wall, to the side of an overflowing dumpster.

She heard a faint noise on the other side of the dumpster. It could be a rat, or a Terminator. Cameron pulled her Taser and advanced.

Cameron silently moved forward and reached the end of the dumpster. She peered around the side of it. Her Taser was ready to fire.

It was Sheila about to pounce.

"Sheila." Cameron hissed quietly.

"I am glad it's you, love." Sheila said.

Cameron handed Sheila the other vest that she'd taken with her.

Once Sheila put it on, Cameron handed Sheila the M4 and two extra magazines. Sheila quickly checked the load and placed the two extra magazines in her vest. Cameron moved over to the far wall and advanced with her M9 in one hand and the Taser in the other.

"They talked about what sounded like Metal, assisting them." Sheila said.

"'The Enforcer'." Cameron said. "We heard."

"There is some kind of jamming field in effect too." Sheila said.

"That may be because John Henry jammed all their communications." Cameron said. "Their reaction was more like Grays than thugs. We suspect Skynet has infiltrated the casino and maybe the Syndicate."

"That sounds like a whole lot of trouble." Sheila said.

"We don't know yet." Cameron said.

Cameron and Sheila picked up the pace. They moved quickly along each side of the alley walls, as they closed on the three men. They didn't want to be easy silhouettes to spot in the middle of the alley. If 'The Enforcer' showed up, his targets were spread out some.

"What kind of weapons are they packing?" Cameron asked. "Did you see?"

"I saw they carried revolvers." Sheila said. "I don't think they carried anything else. Maybe a blackjack or brass knuckles, typical thug weapons. They were going to rob us and then assault all three of us."

"I guess they are in for a surprise." Cameron said.

"They talked about how they assaulted all the runaways they pick up for one of their other operations. That is before they string them out on drugs." Sheila said. "That deserves some payback."

"They will be dealt with." Cameron said. "You know the punishment for that behavior."

"OK, love." Sheila said.

"Keep an eye on our six." Cameron said. "I don't want 'The Enforce' to show up for real, behind us."

Sheila flipped the selector to full auto on the M4.

"I'll make sure I say 'hello' to him first." Sheila said.

Sheila planned to take him down one way or another.

* * *

Gail hurried away after she let Cameron off. She wanted to get around and block the alley. She wanted to do it as covertly as possible. She arrived quicker than she thought she would.

Gail turned the dark SUV into the alley. She saw Ally and Cammy approaching and the three men behind them. Her headlights were off. She put the Escalade into 'Neutral' and stopped it with the parking brake. That kept the brake lights from illuminating the rear of the SUV. The engine was still running.

It didn't look like Cammy and Ally recognized her at first. She previously lowered the sun visor to shield her face from direct view. She now lifted it. If she was face to face with the 'enemy' she wanted to cause them a fraction of a second of hesitation. She was ready the slam the shift selector into 'First' and floor it. She could scream down the alley with a five thousand pound battering ram.

That big bumper on the front of it was not just for looks. She was ready to use it.

* * *

Cammy and Ally were now able to identify the SUV was not a threat but reinforcements. Their weapons and vests were in the Escalade along with their clothes.

"It's Gail and the Escalade." Cammy said.

Ally looked behind them.

"I see Cameron and Sheila now at the other end." Ally said. "Sheila has a vest and an M4."

Gail wanted to make sure the girls were armored up and armed.

"Ally, come here." Gail said.

Ally ran up to the SUV. Gail handed her two vests and her M9 and Taser.

Ally slipped one vest on, and handed the other one to Cammy. Cammy took the Taser as well. Ally kept the M9.

"When we turn around and walk ten steps back, turn the lights on with the high beams." Cammy said, loud enough for only Gail to hear.

"Be ready to run them down." Ally said. "If we move off to the sides, punch it. They are expecting Metal to reinforce them so be alert."

"I'm ready to roll." Gail said.

Gail checked her six and moved her M4 closer.

* * *

The three thugs started to get an uneasy feeling.

"What are those crazy Bitches doing now?" The first man asked.

"I don't know, it looks like a car pulled in at the far end." The leader said. "It's really dark."

"Let's just grab them before they get way." The second man said. "I don't want to have to explain to 'The Enforcer' how they got away."

"Yeah, we never see anyone again who makes a mistake." The leader said.

"I think they've stopped." The second man said.

The three thugs peered at the girls in the darkness.

"No, they are coming back toward us." The leader said. "That car must have spooked them. This will make our job easier now."

"I still only see two of them. Where is that third Bitch at?" The first man asked.

"Right behind you, love." Sheila said.

The three men were blinded by high beam headlights before they could even turn around to see the threat that was right behind them.

* * *

Cammy and Ally moved the ten steps toward the men. The headlights blinded the men with the high beams. All three raised a hand to shield their eyes from the sudden and intense brightness.

Cameron was behind them with Sheila. Cameron grabbed two of the men and flung them like rag dolls to the opposite side walls of the alley. They both hit hard and went down.

Sheila grabbed the third man and crushed his wrist that held the gun. His revolver clattered to the ground as his scream filled the quiet night air. She reached up and grabbed his throat and squeezed it, stifling the scream.

Cammy and Ally were there in seconds. They each picked up one of the men Cameron tossed against the brick walls.

Sheila wanted the man that was going to assault her first.

"So, which one of you is going to 'do' me first?" Sheila asked. "I'm here."

The men let loose some threats and insults.

Sheila was able to place the voice with the man.

"It was YOU." Sheila said.

Sheila quickly reached down inside his pants, and selected the - parts she wanted. She crushed them into pulp. There was a muffled tearing sound.

He let out another stifled scream as he passed out.

Sheila's hand was bloody as she approached the other two men that Cammy and Ally held. Sheila tossed something off to the side. It landed with a wet plop sound on the asphalt.

The men let loose more threats and insults.

Cameron moved over to the fallen man and stepped on his neck. She crushed it and his spine. His lifeless body lay in the alley. A rat could be seen dragging away whatever bloody - item Sheila threw down. The rat was squeaking with joy at its fresh find.

Gail shut off the lights. They were all in total darkness. Only the Metal girls could see anything at this point.

"Who are you?" he leader asked.

"We are the people that determine if you live or die." Cammy said. "Don't forget it."

"We want 'The Enforcer'." Cameron said. "Tell us how to find him."

The two men let loose more threats and insults.

Gail hit the high beams again for three seconds and then next scene unfold before shut them off.

Ally and Cammy slammed them both of the men against opposite walls.

"Oops." Ally said. "I crushed his skull."

"So that mark on the wall where his head hit, is not strawberry jam?" Sheila asked.

"No, it is brain tissue." Ally said. "The rat still looked hungry."

They were in total darkness again, as Gail cut the lights.

"I will ask once more." Cameron said. "Then I will turn you over to those two."

Ally and Sheila waited for an answer from the man.

The leader remembered Sheila's bloody hand the last time the lights were on. He suddenly became talkative, and gave them all the information they asked for.

Gail exited the SUV and tossed the two dead men in a dumpster after she searched them. She collected phones, wallets and retrieved their firearms.

"I wanted to throw the trash away." Gail said.

Cammy, Ally and Sheila all headed back to the SUV and put their clothes on.

Cameron listened to the man and everything he wanted to say. It did not seem he knew what Skynet was.

When it appeared there was no further information, Cameron turned and started to walk away.

Gail handed her the phones of the two deceased men. She took the phone from the last man as well.

Cameron got behind the wheel of the Escalade.

Cammy, Ally and Sheila all climbed inside.

"Are you going to let me go?" The leader asked.

"No." Gail said.

She snapped his neck and tossed him in the dumpster with the other two dead men.

Gail returned to the SUV and sat in the front passenger's seat.

"It looks like we have some new targets." Cameron said, as she drove away.

* * *

John and Savannah were still both fast asleep. Unaware they were even in the same room, let alone the same bed. Both were naked and only inches apart.

Their future and their destiny were about to – come to fruition when they both awoke. The new day drew closer.

The future was - coming….


	896. Dirty For Sure

Chapter 896

** Dirty For Sure **

* * *

John Henry viewed the Escalade emerge from the alley. It appeared the girls were victorious. With five of them, there was really no other option, Cameron was with them. Everything that occurred with them and in the alley, he was unable to witness.

He kept an eye out for 'The Enforcer.' If they were Metal, that posed their biggest threat. He decided to leave the jamming field in effect. Maybe he would stop it for a short time and see what calls came out of the casino. It seemed the casino was infiltrated by Skynet operatives. It would be nice to know for sure.

John Henry noted that the Escalade was headed back to the casino. He expected the see the girls return back to their hotel. It looked like they were doing a recon of the other casino. Evidently they Metal girls wanted to go back and 'thank' the casino management for the 'escort' they were provided with when they left the casino earlier. He was unsure exactly what they planned. He felt they wanted to make a 'statement'.

Maybe they could knock out the jamming field that seemed to be emanating from the casino He was still very uneasy that there seemed to be a Skynet jamming field coming from the casino in the first place.

He was not operating out of a very secure location. He tried to channel everything through his server. He did not want to leave any traces of where he was at specifically. That would only lead to more trouble.

* * *

Cameron drove out of the alley. She was glad they'd made a clean getaway and no one was damaged. She glanced back at Sheila and could tell she was not very happy.

"Sheila, what's wrong?" Cameron asked. "You look like you want some blood."

Sheila did want some blood and she wanted some payback too.

"I want to go back to the casino and 'thank' them for our personal 'chaperones'." Sheila said. "It is the least we can do."

Ally was angry about what happened too.

"Damn straight." Ally said. "I want that weasel looking creep of a manger to answer a few questions. It was clear he was lying all along. The stunt he pulled with the thugs is proof of that."

Cammy wanted to send a message when they got some payback and drew some blood.

"I want to hit them hard and where it hurts. We are cleaning out their vault too." Cammy said. "I want just the paper money, no coins. I want it all."

"Cool, a robbery." Ally said. "It will be just like taking down a drug or sex trafficking operation, but with more money."

"There will be some more security too." Cammy said. "It won't be a 'cake walk'."

Cameron did not agree with the robbery aspect until Ally pointed out it was like a sex trafficking operation. She'd listened to the brief interrogation and that the men were involved with runaways being trafficked as sex slaves. The fact the casino may be associated with Skynet, made it even a bigger target.

"I want to stash this SUV for now. I don't want it compromised." Cameron said. "There were a few delivery vans at our casino and at other casinos as well. I want to 'borrow' one of those. We will take a 'uniform service' van. There should be sacks for clothing inside of it. We will drive right up to the service entrance of the casino we want to hit, and move in from there."

"I like it." Ally said. "They expect those vehicles to come everyday. It won't raise any red flags."

"What about casino security?" Gail asked.

"That's what those guys were." Ally said.

Ally held up the thugs wallets. They all contained a 'security badge' in them.

"I want a badge." Sheila said. "It will make me feel important."

Sheila took one and pinned it on her vest.

Cameron liked that idea. Anyone who saw a badge of any kind would cause them some momentary hesitation. Every second counted when things went hot.

"That is a good idea." Cameron said. "Gail and Ally can put on the other two. It will cause confusion if we encounter armed guards. It will give us the edge. This casino is run by the Syndicate, and staffed by thugs, punks, and probably some Grays that have infiltrated their operation."

"Don't forget 'The Enforcer'." Cammy said.

"I am looking forward to meeting him." Cameron said.

If there was Skynet Metal here, Cameron wanted to take it down. The risk of Skynet to become established here was unacceptable, especially if they were going to join with the Syndicate. The Syndicate would have no idea what they were getting mixed up with.

* * *

Cameron drove to another nearby casino and let Cammy out. They parked the Escalade on a side street and waited for Cammy to arrive with a new set of wheels.

* * *

John Henry was able to speak with Cammy once she was out of the immediate area of the targeted casino. They tried something to bring down the targeted casino jamming field, it worked.

He did not think robbing the casino was a good idea. He also knew the Metal girls wanted payback for being threatened. If the Grays were mixed up with the Syndicate, it would cause distrust on both sides. He would do what he could to make them blame each other.

He looked up the construction records on the vault and found several ways to defeat it, even if it was closed.

John Henry still wondered if John should know what was about to happen. He thought that John should. Cammy reminded him that Cameron did not want him to disturb John.

There still wasn't any hostile Metal spotted.

* * *

Cammy pulled up in a medium sized delivery van. It was the one Cameron wanted.

"I was outside the jamming zone. John Henry cut the casino's power for thirty seconds, forcing their generators to kick in. The jamming field ended." Cammy said. "Check your coms, they should all work again."

The girls checked and everything was working – for now.

"Good work." Cameron said. "Did you inform John Henry of our plan to say 'hello' to our new friends, and – make a withdrawal?"

"I did." Cammy said. "He did not like it."

"He would have liked it a lot less if he was the one being stalked." Ally said. "Think what would have happened if we were human females."

"We would have been robbed, beaten and each of us assaulted at least three times in a dark alley." Cammy said.

The Metal girls did think about that. It made the next part of their task easier. Now they'd been given even more motivation.

"I want everyone to put the silencer on their pistol." Cameron said. "We are each taking a suppressed M4, silenced pistol and a Taser."

The girls transferred to the medium sized delivery van with their hardware.

Cammy stayed behind the wheel.

"This is personal." Cammy said.

Ally, Gail and Sheila would lead wearing the security badges they took from the three dead thugs. John Henry was in the targeted casino's security system and would deactivate it, or loop what was necessary. He gave them detailed instructions on where the vault was and the counting room. The counting room should be full of cash from the day before.

Cammy and Cameron would cover their rear and handle any other problems that arose.

The Metal girls in the 'borrowed' van pulled into the back of the casino's service area.

Cammy backed the delivery van up to the dock.

"John Henry, loop their security cameras." Cameron said. "We are about to enter."

"Everything is ready." John Henry said. "I am searching for anything that looks like Metal."

"Watch out for a "Metal Bitch' too." Cameron said, then added. "Other than us five."

* * *

Sheila and Ally led the group. Gail was behind them. Cameron and Cammy brought up the rear.

The girls all held their silenced pistol in their hand, each carried their M4 slung in front of them, but ready to go.

They headed to the first checkpoint.

Sheila and Ally each fired a silenced shot unto the head of the security personnel, as they approached the checkpoint. John Henry opened the door opened for them and they entered.

They all saw the Skynet barcode, on the arm of one of the 'guards'.

That confirmed their suspicions and angered Cameron even more.

"This operation is dirty for sure." Cameron said. "Everyone dies. I want it done fast and quick. There will be no prisoners or interrogations. I want to get in and out fast."

"I want the manager." Ally said.

"There may be females held here somewhere as well." Sheila said. "I heard them say they collect 'runaways' and hop them up on drugs."

"If we find them, we free them." Cameron said. "Keep moving."

Cameron was not sure the 'stable' would be in the casino. If it was, those girls were getting out. They would bring them with them when they left.

* * *

The team of Metal Girls passed two more checkpoints, with the same results as the first one. They were now at the counting room. They all carried gunny sacks from the delivery van, which normally were used to collected dirty uniforms for the hotel and casino workers.

The three people there were checked to see if any were Grays, or if they were common thugs. One sported a barcode. Ally shot him immediately. Sheila thought he got off lucky.

"You, what's your name." Ally asked another thug. She wanted to hear his voice. "Call the night manager."

The person dialed the phone, and Ally took it from them. She used their voice and name, she asked the manager to come down. She told him it looked like someone passed them tens of thousands of dollars, in counterfeit money. She thought that would get his attention and it did.

Ally and Sheila snapped the necks of both of the people in the counting room and waited. The rest of the girls cleaned out the vault.

"Here he comes." Ally said. "He has two heavies with him."

"Metal?" Cameron asked.

"Just east coast muscle types." Cammy said. "We have met their kind before on some of the drug operations we cleaned out."

Cameron didn't want any prisoners, but maybe the manager could give them some information.

"Drop the muscle and grab the manager." Cameron said. "We need to go; we have been in here seventy three seconds so far."

"And have ten million in cash." Gail said. "I did not locate the females or drugs."

"The manager will help us with that." Cameron said.

* * *

The manager burst into the counting room. The two muscled thugs were behind him.

"I am not answering to the 'BITCH' about this." The manager said.

He quickly realized the three 'workers, were dead. There were two metallic cough - sounds. He looked back and both of his bodyguard were dead and fell to the ground, each now with a third red, unblinking eye in their forehead.

He saw Cammy, Ally and Sheila.

"You three again…." The manager said.

"We're back." Cammy said.

"We have a complaint to make." Ally said. "The help you have is – dead."

"Need a date, love?" Sheila asked.

"Time to go, weasel." Ally said.

"Where are the girls?" Gail asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The manager said, as he spotted the sacks of what he thought was money. "Is this a robbery?"

"It is retribution." Ally said.

"I will ask once more." Gail said.

Gail put her foot on one of the dead bodyguards back. She leaned down, twisted his head and ripped it off his body.

"Where are the girls?" Gail asked again.

She moved toward him, as she reached for his head.

That made him start talking. He said they were off site, and told them where.

They ushered him away, along with the cash. They encountered no one else on the way out, other than the dead.

Ally and Cammy held the manager up against the side of the van as Gail drove it away.

Cameron spoke for the first time.

"Where is 'The Enforcer?" Cameron asked.

"There are THREE of you?" he manager asked.

Sheila moved up and ripped his pants off as Cammy and Ally held him up.

Sheila pulled her knife out and reached - a little lower on the manager.

"I won't ask again." Cameron said.

The Manager talked and talked and told them everything they wanted to know. He told them more about the runaway girls and how they were doped and abused. Sheila thought he would sound better as a – soprano.

* * *

John and Savannah were still both fast asleep. Unaware they were even in the same room, let alone the same bed. Both were naked and now touching, John rolled over and his arm touched Savannah.

Their future and their destiny were about to – come to fruition when they both awoke. The new day drew closer.

The sun was about to appear over the tops of the mountains to the east.

The future was - coming….

It was only a matter of time….


	897. Nobody Is This Hot

Chapter 897

** Nobody Is This Hot **

* * *

John Henry watched as the Metal girls entered the casino service entrance. He was in control of the casino's security system. He made sure all the doors that needed to open for them did. He also made sure any other doors would not. He wanted to keep out anyone trying to reach them. He would only let the manager through if necessary. He knew Cammy, Ally and Sheila wanted him. The more people he could keep away, the fewer that would be killed. He did not want a firefight erupting inside the casino. It would panic the customers and tourists.

It was still very early in the morning, but the action never stops in Las Vegas. He wanted to try and keep the visitors and guests as safe as possible.

He was able to capture the information on people that were 'indebted' to the casino and being blackmailed. It was as they'd suspected. Some people were being blackmailed over massive debt, some for being with underage females and some for a dead 'party girl' found in their room. Most of the people being blackmailed were drugged, and possessed no recollection of the events. They were all staged. The casino was being run by Grays with a Terminator, in league with the Syndicate, who did not know they were being used by Skynet.

John Henry's server and CamNet both looked into who these people were, and how they'd 'aiding and abetted' Skynet. This would allow them to determine the damage done and which of the people required termination to stop the leaks or prevent further damage.

John Henry's server and CamNet took control of this information. They would have the compromised people try and undue what they'd done for Skynet. They now controlled all the compromising information. CamNet erased all of the 'dirty' casino's files. CamNet kept a record, to make sure the people cooperated in the future with them.

There was no sign of hostile Metal present, but past surveillance footage showed them what the two Terminators looked like. Cameron was right to ask about a female Terminator earlier. There was one female as well as the male. It appeared the female, was the one in charge.

The jamming field the Grays used was only for an attack. It was misused by the manager, in his failed attempt to get the cash back, that the Metal girls – won.

Normally the 'Metal Bitch' was at the casino twenty four hours a day. The male Terminator would take care of business and oversee their operations, doing the 'dirty work'. He was in Reno and this operation was connected to the warehouse.

The mystery deepened as to where the 'Metal Bitch' was.

* * *

The manager gave up all the information that they wanted. Sheila made sure he gave up a few - other things. Cameron decided to look the other way when Sheila acted. The punishment was justified based on what was done to the females they pick up and forced into sexual servitude to do their dirty work. They got an address of where the females were being 'trained' and 'conditioned' for their new 'job'.

Cameron stopped in another alley. They dumped the manager's body in a dumpster. Sheila tossed a couple of 'things' in, on top of him.

They all received photos of 'The Enforcer' and the 'Metal Bitch'.

"We all know what we are looking for." Cameron said. "I doubt our – adventure into the casino will be reported. That will become a problem between the 'Metal Bitch' and the Syndicate. It will probably lead to open warfare."

Cameron hoped that open warfare broke out between the Grays and the Syndicate. That would help them clean up the problem. If they took down the two Terminators, the Syndicate would be able to send more 'soldiers' and clean the Grays out.

"If we can eliminate the Skynet Metal, the Syndicate will take back over. Any Grays left will be wiped out." Cammy said. "The Syndicate only wants money, while Skynet wants power and control."

"I wonder if any other casinos have been compromised?" Ally asked.

"They would be eventually." Cameron said. "We stumbled across this by accident."

Cameron received information from CamNet there was an aerospace convention scheduled at the casino hotel for the next day. This was right up Skynet's alley. It appeared that it was originally scheduled for another casino hotel. The other venue experienced a series of 'accidents' that forced them to relinquish the aerospace convention.

"What did CamNet say?" Cammy asked.

Cameron gave them all a run down.

Cameron thought she knew where the 'Metal Bitch' was. If there was going to be fresh faces arriving for the convention, it would make sense to get some females lined up to be used and then either found dead in the room or be identified as 'underage'. The girls that the 'Metal Bitch' picked up would most likely end up dead.

"The 'Metal Bitch' is probably getting some fresh females lined up to blackmail some of the men from the aerospace convention." Cameron said. "It is a tactic that they have successfully used before."

Gail was not usually on many of the non Resistance operations that Cameron conducted. She did not like what was being done to the females, just because they were females. This was personal to her now. She wanted the 'Metal Bitch' now too for orchestrating the events. She was ready to act.

"Let's head to the location where the other girls are being held, and find her. We can set the girls free." Gail said.

"What about the Metal in Reno?" Sheila asked. "Do you want to send a team there?"

"I will let CamNet send some of my Metal there." Cameron said. "I think once 'The Enforcer' gets word what has happened here, he will come back to take control."

"Yeah, but what is he doing in Reno?" Ally asked.

"A good bet is the same thing they did here." Cameron said. "There are more of the same chain of this hotel casino in Reno and in Laughlin."

Cameron asked CamNet to check if any of the other hotel casinos recently hosted, or were going to host any more conventions related to aerospace, military products or chemical companies.

This could be way bigger than anticipated. It was not something that they'd previously looked into. Skynet always seemed to find ways the get its hooks into everything it wanted.

Cameron felt that anyone who cooperated with Skynet to 'save' themselves was untrustworthy. Once it was determined what they'd done and how to undo it, they would be terminated. They were basically acting as a Gray at this point.

* * *

John Henry now knew the type of vehicle the 'Metal Bitch' used. They were able to attain photos of her and of her car. His server scoured all traffic cam footage to see if he could locate her, or where she'd visited. It would only be a few minutes until he could track her or the vehicle down. A hit soon came up.

"I think I found the 'Metal Bitch'." John Henry said. "She is leaving the bus station with four young looking teenage females."

"Good work." Cameron said. "We know what she wants them for."

"I think she is headed to the same location you are headed." John Henry said.

John Henry sent them all photos of the car and some more of the 'Metal Bitch'.

* * *

The Metal girls all looked at the photos of both of the Skynet Terminators and the vehicles each drove. They could use different vehicles for whatever dirty job they were on.

Sheila looked at the photos. She found the 'Metal Bitch to have an attractive sheath. She hoped they could capture her and reprogram her.

"She is a real 'looker'." Sheila said.

Sheila already thought about checking the 'Metal Bitch' for any 'damage' once they'd apprehended her and took her into custody. She'd previously done that for _all_ the female Metal that Cameron captured.

"Thinking of a chassis switch?" Ally asked Sheila.

"Hardly." Sheila said, as she indicated her sheath. "Nobody is this Hot."

"Are we going to take her down before she gets to the other location?" Cammy asked. "We may endanger the new female detainees if we act too soon."

"I don't know yet." Cameron said. "I'm thinking."

The other Metal girls all looked at each other. They all wondered what Cameron was thinking about. They all saw the sun was about to rise as they drove.

Gail knew what Cameron was thinking about. It was Savannah and John. They would be awake soon, if they weren't already. Once they awoke naked next to each other, alone in the Honeymoon Suite, they would - mate.

"Is there anything we need to know?" Cammy asked.

"NO!" Cameron and Gail said at the same time.

Cameron and Gail both quickly looked at each other. There was a good chance the consummation of the 'Natural Order' already occurred.

* * *

John Henry tracked the 'Metal Bitch'. Much to his surprise, he watched the 'Metal Bitch' stop her car in the middle of the street and push the four young females out of the car. She turned around and drove away from them. They looked confused about what just happened.

"Trouble." John Henry said.

"What is it?" Cameron asked.

"The 'Metal Bitch' must have received a call from someone." John Henry said. "She just dumped the four young females out onto the street."

"Were they terminated?" Cameron asked.

"No." John Henry said. "It looks like the 'Metal Bitch' is headed back to the casino."

Cameron wondered if it was the target casino or their casino, where John and Savannah were.

Now Cameron was worried.

"Have you been detected?" Cameron asked. "You are not as secure there."

"There were some probes, but no more than usual." John Henry said. "CamNet shut them all down."

Cameron was not so sure this wasn't all about to fall apart. It was time for action.

* * *

Cameron stopped the delivery van alongside some parked cars.

"Ally, you and Sheila get the girls out from the location the manager gave us." Cameron said. "Give them some money and terminate anyone who was working there."

"Where are we going?" Cammy asked.

"You and Gail are coming with me." Cameron said. "The 'Metal Bitch' is headed back to the casino."

"She must have received word as to what went down." Cammy said.

"What if she isn't headed back to _her_ casino?" Gail asked. "John Henry is vulnerable operating outside the Resistance base."

"That is what I am afraid of." Cameron said. "She may be going on the offensive."

"We need to warn Savannah." Gail said, as she quickly added. "And John too."

"Not yet." Cameron said, as she looked to the east.

The sun was just breaking over the tops of the mountains to the east.

Cameron, Cammy and Gail all went to a parked SUV and started it as they stowed their gear.

Ally and Sheila drove away in the delivery van. They would return with the rest of the cash in the Escalade later on.

Gail was still not happy with what Cameron did and how she did it. It bothered her that she was not there to help Savannah if she did not wish to mate with John.

Gail pictured John awakening and finding a sleeping figure next to him. He would see right away what his 'prize' was. Maybe he would pin Savannah down and violate her against her will. She pictured Savannah struggling to get free as her body was ravished.

Cameron looked over and noticed Gail eyes glowed red. She did not think it was related to what they were doing or the 'Metal Bitch'.

"It's the 'Natural Order'." Cameron said.

Gail's eyes immediately returned to normal

Gail remembered when they were at Avila Beach. Savannah was a willing participant when John and her almost mated before. The issue was out of her hands. Cameron was correct. It was the 'Natural Order'.

"I'm fine." Gail said.

Cammy wondered what was going on. She thought she knew now.

* * *

John and Savannah were still both fast asleep. They were unaware they were even in the same room, let alone the same bed. Both were naked and now faced each other, as Savannah rolled over and John moved his arm back.

Their future and their destiny were about to – come to fruition when they both awoke. The new day drew closer.

The sun was just breaking over the tops of the mountains to the east.

The future was - coming….

It was only a matter of time….


	898. Go Slow

Chapter 898

** Go Slow **

* * *

Cameron warned John Henry to watch the 'Metal Bitch'. She was sure she was up to no good. As to how she was tipped off, they did not know. There seemed to be a lot about this operation that they did not know. It was like all the others but worse somehow. This one seemed to have a long range of operations with nationwide and even global implications.

"I want to know where that 'Metal Bitch' is at all the time." Cameron said. "Don't lose her."

John Henry was aware that the 'Metal Bitch' might be headed for his location, their location. Maybe his connections were not as secure as he thought they were. Maybe they were able to detect the increased energy usage for the extra monitors he was using. Maybe they just got lucky. Maybe it was nothing.

His main concern was now with John and Savannah. They were alone and unaware of any impending disaster. That was 'if' the 'Metal Bitch' was headed their way and not back to her own casino. He would try to get Cameron to agree to get John up to speed with all the latest development.

"Do you want me to alert John?" John Henry asked. "I think that would be advisable. There have been a few developments since he went to sleep. He needs to know what is happening."

"No." Cameron said. "I don't want him - disturbed."

"I think he should be made aware of the situation." John Henry said. "You are not following proper protocol, Cameron."

"Don't worry about it. If the 'Metal Bitch' actually shows up at our casino or our hotel, you can." Cameron said. "Until that time, he is not to be disturbed."

"Do you want me to go over and check on – him?" John Henry asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said.

"I can check for myself, and not tell you…." John Henry said. "If you choose not to – know."

"I don't know." Cameron said. "Just don't disrupt - them."

John Henry was sure that Cameron's hand must be glitching at this point. He wondered at some point if his might start.

* * *

Ally and Sheila were almost to the location the manager gave to them. It was where the females were taken and forced to be compliant.

"We don't know what we will find when we get there." Sheila said. "Probably it will be a bunch of ruined lives and destroyed futures."

Ally wondered why Sheila was troubled by this. This type of operation they were on now was nothing new to them. It was no different than a typical sex trafficking operation at this point. She decided to try and ease Sheila's thoughts.

"We don't even know if this information is good." Ally said.

"It was good alright." Sheila said. "He told the truth. They try real hard to keep - that one attached to their body."

"I guess he didn't try hard enough then." Ally said.

"That was his – punishment for what has been done to the girls." Sheila said. "This was no different than the sex traffickers we took down yesterday. You know I always like to let them know I am thinking about them…."

"That seems like a long time ago." Ally said. "A lot has happened in eighteen hours."

"Sometimes it seems like eighteen seconds ago." Sheila said.

"I think we should park two blocks away and walk in." Ally said.

"Maybe we should do a drive by." Sheila said. "Unless you think the van may be compromised."

"If the 'Metal Bitch' was on her way back, it could be." Ally said. "I bet she hated dumping the four young teenage girls."

Sheila thought of her earlier observations when she was on the street both walking and driving.

"There seems to be an endless supply in this town." Sheila said. "OK, we can walk in."

"John Henry, where is the 'Metal Bitch' at?" Ally asked.

"She is on a street that parallels the casinos." John Henry said. "She is about ten minutes out."

"What about Cameron's team?" Sheila asked.

"They are about five minutes behind her." John Henry said. "Four minutes."

"We are about the head in on foot to our target area." Ally said. "Have you picked up any activity? Is anything different?"

"No, everything is quiet." John Henry said. "I have a jamming field in place for ten blocks around them. They should still be in the dark."

"We are moving in now." Sheila said. "If anything changes with Cameron's team or with you and – John, let us know"

Nobody mentioned Savannah or John. It was clear to all of them what was – happening, or most likely already – finished.

The 'Natural Order' was establishing itself. It was as Cameron told all of them it would be. It was her mission.

* * *

Cameron wanted to get back to their hotel. She drove very reckless. Nothing else seemed to matter at this point. It was reckless enough to cause concern among the other Terminators.

"Don't wreck it, Cameron." Cammy said. "We need to get there in once piece."

"If we have an accident, I will acquire another vehicle." Cameron said. "It won't be the first time I've done it."

Cammy and Gail wondered about that. Cameron conducted quite a few operations on her own.

"Just watch out running the red lights." Cammy said. "That's how you get 'T-Boned'."

"We are making good time." Gail said. "Cammy is correct, in expressing the use of caution. A traffic altercation will only slow us down more, even if we acquire a new vehicle."

Cameron did not want to argue with Cammy or Gail. She knew they were correct, but she wanted to make time. She wanted that 'Metal Bitch'. She wanted to make sure John and Savannah were not in danger. She wanted John and Savannah to do something else too.

"John Henry, where is the 'Metal Bitch'?" Cameron asked. "Give her red lights if you can."

"I have been doing that. She may be going to her casino." John Henry said. "You have closed the distance dramatically. You are only ninety seconds behind her at this point."

Cameron blew through another red light. A car that crossed on the green light almost hit them. It swerved and hit a fire hydrant. Cameron looked in her mirror and saw a geyser of water shoot into the air. The water reached the power lines and caused a blinding flash as the water shorted out the power lines. The street lights around them went out but the signals still functioned.

"John Henry, are you giving Cameron green lights?" Cammy asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "I am trying."

"Does that mean someone else is giving her red lights?" Gail asked.

"No, she is out of sequence." John Henry said. "Her erratic driving is not helping either."

"I need to protect John." Cameron said.

"The 'Metal Bitch' has stopped." John Henry said. "She was about to turn into her casino."

"Stopped? What for?" Cameron asked. "Is she on foot?"

"She is turning around." John Henry said.

"Do you mean, to come back in our direction?" Cameron asked.

"No, she is headed for…." John Henry started.

There was only silence.

Cameron slammed her fist down onto the counsel next to her seat. It was smashed into plastic splinters.

"DAMN!" Cameron said. "We just lost communications again."

Cameron increased her speed.

It seemed at the same time the 'Metal Bitch' changed directions, the Skynet jamming field was restarted. They did not know if the 'Metal Bitch' was headed towards them or towards John. Maybe the fact John Henry was in the local system to change the traffic lights alerted some version of Skynet to his exact location.

Everything could be compromised now.

* * *

Ally and Sheila moved along the street. They were slowly lit by the impending sunrise. It did not appear they took in the beauty of the sun that was soon to rise.

Right now for them, it was time to get to work. There was a job to do and it was one they'd done many times. They'd been to places like this before. They may be able to free some females, they may find some dead. Others would be scarred for life and end up as drug addicts or take their own lives.

"I will take the back." Ally said.

"I will take the front then." Sheila said.

They looked at the house.

"That is a small house." Ally said.

"I don't see any other vehicles around." Sheila said. "This is where they string the girls out on drugs and keep them compliant. That is until they use them, or kill them, and blame it on some unsuspecting slob."

"The manager said the girls were all forced to - submit prior to being 'used' in the hotel." Ally said. "It is the same scenario we face with the sex traffickers. The girls are forcibly abused over and over until they accept their fate. We have seen it before."

"That's why I did, what I did, to the manager." Sheila said. "I would have liked to do it to all three of those thugs in the alley."

"Well you did it to one of them." Ally said.

"Damn straight." Sheila said.

"Not anymore." Ally said.

Ally and Sheila each slung their M4 in front of them. They held a Taser in one hand and their silenced pistol in the other hand.

"We do this fast." Ally said. "Everyone dies, and we free the girls. I don't want to linger."

"OK, love. There will be no interrogations or retribution." Sheila said. "This will be a quick in and out."

Ally wanted to lighten Sheila's mood some.

"It probably will be for John too." Ally said.

Ally and Sheila giggled faintly as they moved in on the front and rear doors.

They both thought that based on the 'Neural Interface' files from Jesse and Allison, that Savannah was going to find out - it was not so great. She would learn that being with other females was more rewarding for her. Males served a purpose for reproduction and seemed to bring little else to the table. Unlike Vanna, Jesse and Allison were both voluntarily with males at some point. Jesse sought love and Allison tried to get pregnant.

* * *

The sunrise was clear of the mountains now. The beams of sunlight began to stream through the upper story windows of the casino hotel and Honeymoon Suite.

John and Savannah were still both asleep. They started to toss and turn as the sun hit them.

They were still unaware they were in the same room, let alone the same bed.

Both were naked and now faced each other.

Savannah opened her eyes. She saw John across from her, next to her. Savannah looked around and saw where she was; she glanced down and saw she was still naked.

She thought about getting up when John opened his eyes.

"Savannah?" John asked.

"Yes…." Savannah said.

John knew he was naked, and could see that Savannah was too. The sheet was down to her waist. She made no effort to cover herself.

They shared some small talk for a few minutes. John started some soft background music on his phone.

Savannah looked at John and took a deep breath. It was the right place. It was the right time. It was the right moment. Savannah let out the deep breath. She was ready.

"It's time, John Connor." Savannah said. "I can see you are – ready."

Savannah pushed the sheet off of John and herself.

"I am." John said. "You don't have to do this, if you don't want to."

"I want to, John Connor." Savannah said. "I love you, John. I always have."

"I love you too, Savannah." John said.

Savannah reached over and pulled John closer.

Savannah giggled.

John moved into position.

"What's so funny?" John asked.

"I was wondering how many girls actually lost their virginity in this bed." Savannah said. "This will be my first time."

John laughed too.

"I doubt very many." John said. "You may be the first one."

"Take me, John." Savannah said.

"I will, guide me in…." John said.

"Go slow…." Savannah whispered in John's ear.

Their future and their destiny were about to – come to fruition,

The sun shined brightly over the tops of the mountains to the east.

The future was - coming….

It was only a matter of a gently thrust….

"Make me a woman, John. I'm ready." Savannah whispered. "Easy…. Go slow…."

 _'Rock Me Gently'_ by _'Andy Kim'_ , played softly in the background.


	899. Four Free

Chapter 899

** Four Free **

* * *

Ally and Sheila lost contact with John Henry right before they split up to enter the structure. They lost contact with Cameron's team too. That was probably bad news. They figured it was the jamming field from the Skynet controlled casino. They were outside of its range, and could still communicate with the CamNet and John Henry's server.

They were still a 'go' on their operation. John Henry's server gave them a rundown on everything that it knew about this operation. What the last known position of Cameron's team was and the 'Metal Bitch'. They were too far away to make a difference or help at their casino. With Cameron, Cammy, Gail and John Henry there, they should be able to handle the 'Metal Bitch'.

There was no report of Grays or Syndicate personnel assisting, but that could change. They needed to worry about John and Savannah. They should be able to assist if needed. They should be done with whatever was supposed to happen.

Sheila and Ally went over the plan again. CamNet provided them with blueprints of the house so they knew the layout. It could be different now but it was doubtful.

* * *

Ally soundlessly approached the back door. She noted the windows were barred from the outside. They appeared to have plywood that was painted black, on the inside of the windows. It was probably screwed into place from the inside to keep the girls from breaking the glass and trying to escape or call for help. They encountered places like this before. They were like dark prisons. They were dark prisons.

Ally listened to see what she could hear. It was quiet. Often faint sobbing could be heard from some of the girls, usually the – new arrivals. Once the girls realized they were beaten less and assaulted less for obeying, they usually did. The drugs soon took hold and the girls would do – anything for the next fix. It made the hurt go away and the pain stop. At that point, their life expectancy dropped sharply. If a girl was a continual 'problem' she was often made and example of. She was usually beaten to death in front of the other girls. Once they saw with their own eyes what the price of disobedience was, they were more compliant.

Ally reached for the locked rear door. Sheila was in the front and should act in twelve seconds.

* * *

Sheila moved along a wall to get to the front. It was starting to get lighter and she did not want to be seen out in the front by anyone. There was no one around, but you never knew. It was still very early for most people.

She saw the barred and barricaded windows as well. This was nothing new. It was typical of the 'holding pens'. Often the girls would be chained to a bed by one of their ankles. They would have a bucket by their bed for any of their waste products, often it needed to be shared it with other girls.

Sheila stood before the front door and tried it. It was locked. She checked her time and gave the front door a kick; it ripped part of the door frame away. It was barricaded from the inside. It was no match for a Terminator, especially an angry one.

She moved in over the wreckage of the door. She heard similar results at the back door. Ally was in as well.

Sheila held her silenced pistol in one hand and her Taser in the other. They did not expect to encounter Metal, but this operation was Skynet related. They were not about to take any chances. It was already known that at least two Skynet Terminators were involved in this operation. They would most likely encounter Syndicate thugs or Grays inside.

There were two rooms to her right. There were two girls in the first room and two empty beds. Both of the females were chained and dazed. The noise of the shattered door awoke them. They hardly stirred as she passed them. The second room held another female who was naked and appeared, about to be assaulted. She was bound and gagged. She was probably a new arrival. She seemed fully awake. Sheila would have to come back to her. She still searched for targets.

The next door was a bathroom, it was closed but there was light coming from the bottom of the door. Sheila shoved it open, she found a naked man using the toilet. Her silenced pistol coughed once. She moved on, there were two more silenced rounds fired from the rear of the house.

Sheila headed for the back.

* * *

Ally came in the back door. It was only secured with a deadbolt. It was probably the only door they used. She heard the wood splinter in the front, she knew that was Sheila. That sounded like a barricaded door coming down. That door was probably never used. There was a filthy kitchen area that she entered into. There were insects crawling on the counters and floor in the kitchen.

There was a room right next to it, she entered and saw two men struggling with one of the girls on a bed. She was gagged and her hands and feet were tied to the four corners of the bed frame. There were three other empty beds. Ally fired twice as she passed and heard another silenced round fired from the front, after another door was smashed open. That door sounded like an inside door.

She met Sheila in the hall when she exited the room.

They went over what they'd encounter. They'd been in the house for eight seconds before they met in the hall. They'd done this before. It was a standard 'smash and grab' assault for them. They looked around for any cash, weapons or valuables. They didn't expect to find any cash and they didn't. Each of the deceased men carried a pistol. Only one Skynet barcode was found on the three men.

Ally freed the girls one by one. She did not like what she found. It turned out the first female that she'd encountered was in the process of being 'house broken' and was assaulted multiple times. The gagged female was next in line for the 'full treatment'. The other two females were already 'house broken' and drugged. One was really strung out.

Sheila hurried away to bring up the delivery van. She saw the sun about to rise and hoped the girls would try to make the most of a new day in their lives. They were lucky to even be able to ever see the daylight again. They normally would be transported at night to keep them from prying eyes.

Three of the girls asked a lot of questions. Ally gave them few answers. She told them to get dressed. There was a pile if clothes next to the washing machine. One of the girls was having trouble getting dressed. Another girl helped her. It was the girl that was in the same room with her. They'd been there the longest, which was only a few days.

Ally ushered the four girls to the front door. Sheila backed up across the dead lawn right up to the front door. Ally opened the back and the girls all climbed in the back. She needed to help the one girl that was the most drugged. Ally knew that girl was not going to do well.

"This is like 'Mission Impossible'." One of the girls said.

"It seems that way sometimes." Sheila said as she drove away.

Ally found out four other girls were taken away two days ago and never heard from or seen again. They did not know any of them before and none of them were related. Those four girls were already there when any of them arrived. They were all compliant and offered no resistance when they were taken away.

They said they were all lured there by a pretty female who was nice to them and offered them work at a local casino. She told them she needed to make a quick stop to see her uncle. The three men were waiting for them when they arrived.

The 'Metal Bitch' was evidently bringing their replacements, when she was forced to act because of the – events at the casino. Maybe that would bring 'The Enforcer' back as well. The Metal girls all looked forward to taking both of the Skynet Terminators down.

The girls said they were all forced to strip and were photographed. Close ups were taken of certain areas. They were told it was part of the selection process for their new - jobs. It was clear what those 'jobs' were going to be.

Ally and Sheila still could not reach John Henry in the hotel or Cameron's team, but they were in contact with John Henry's server and CamNet. Neither could provide information on what was happening inside the jamming field. Anything could be happening in there at this point.

They needed to get these girls away from here so they could get back to the hotel. There was a good chance they may need to hit the Syndicate casino again.

Sheila spotted a parked passenger van up ahead as they headed back to the hotel. Two of the girls said they could drive. Ally looked around and started the van for the girls. She told them because they were photographed, if they stayed in Nevada, they would be tracked down again and most likely killed. She said they would be picked up on casino and hotel surveillance within seconds of entering one of those establishments. None of the girls wanted to go to the police or a hospital. None of them wanted to be subjected to this type of abuse again either.

Ally gave three of girls the three snub nosed revolvers that they'd taken from the thugs that followed them from the casino. Those three thugs ended up in dumpsters.

"How does it work?" One of the girls asked. "I don't want to shoot myself or one of these other girls by accident."

"It is real simple." Ally told them. "Point the gun and pull the trigger. It will fire. It will be loud and kick a lot."

Ally unloaded one and showed them how to use it. They said it seemed simple enough. Ally reloaded the gun and gave it back to the girl that asked.

Ally gave them all some cash. She told them to dump the van at a mall and find other transportation. They could stay together for support of each other, or split up. Bus or rail travel would not require any identification.

"Watch your speed and don't get pulled over." Sheila said. "If the authorities get you, they will not believe your stories. Going to prison won't be much better than where you were. The same things will happen to you in there with the other prisoners. It won't matter that they are all female either. The 'lifers' will be just as ruthless as those men were. There will be fights over you because you are young. You will be most likely marked by cutting or branding to show 'ownership' in prison."

"Who are you people?" One girl asked. "I don't think you are law enforcement, even if you represent justice."

"We're the good guys." Ally said as she glanced at the sacks full of cash. "Most of the time."

The sacks contained millions of dollars. They did not give the girls too much cash. That money was headed elsewhere.

"Are you part of some international organization?" Another girl asked.

"We are something like that." Sheila said. "We are a little - ahead of our time."

"I thank you for rescuing me and all of us." A third girl said.

"You four need to go and keep going. Don't stop until you are across the border and never look back." Sheila said. "Never come back to this state."

The girls drove off.

"I am worried about them." Ally said. "One is really hooked on drugs. I didn't give her a firearm."

"You know most of them will end back up in a place like that again." Sheila said. "We have seen it."

"I know, but if one of them doesn't, then we helped. Their lives are very short once they are in this type of captivity. This one being Skynet affiliated, only makes it worse." Ally said. "This operation that we did here was about denying resources to Skynet, and their schemes to blackmail people."

The sun was just about to come up over the mountains.

"Let's get the Escalade and head for the hotel." Sheila said. "We will pass right by it. I'm sick of this tub and all it represents now."

Ally silently gathered everything in the back of the delivery van. The Escalade would be full of cash, a lot of it.

"How do you think Cameron's team is doing?" Ally asked.

"Better than the 'Metal Bitch' is going to be doing." Sheila said.

"Turn the radio on." Ally said. "We needed something to liven the mood right now."

 _'Draggin' The Line'_ by ' _Tommy James'_ , sounded through the delivery van.  



	900. Coupling

Chapter 900

** Coupling **

* * *

John and Savannah were in the 'Honeymoon Suite' of the casino hotel. They'd awoken naked in each others company. They knew Cameron was behind it. It was clear that this is what Cameron wanted and both of them did too. It was finally about to happen. It was long overdue.

John moved over on top of Savannah.

"Take me, John." Savannah whispered. "Go slow…."

"I will, guide me in…." John said. "I don't want to – hurt you."

Their future and their destiny were about to – come to fruition.

The sun was shining brightly over the tops of the mountains to the east.

The future was - coming….

It was only a matter of a gentle thrust….

"Make me a woman, John." Savannah said. "Easy…. Go slow…."

**KNOCK - KNOCK - KNOCK**

"John, keep going." Savannah said. "DON'T STOP. I want this."

**KNOCK - KNOCK - KNOCK**

"John, we have Metal in the building." John Henry called out loudly.

"I'm sorry, Savannah." John said, as he rolled off her. "Maybe – next time…."

"Savannah, we have hostile Metal in the building." John Henry called out loudly.

"We heard you the first time." John said. "Where are they?"

"They have entered the casino and are headed toward the hotel." John Henry said. "It is the 'Metal Bitch'. She may have made us. I'm sorry. I waited as long as I could. There is a Skynet jamming field in place again."

John thought how beautiful, Savannah looked.

Savannah jumped up and took out Tasers for both of them; she was still naked, as was John. John tried to look away.

"Don't worry about it; you will see me like this – a lot." Savannah said. "John, safety is more important - right now."

"I need to return to my room." John Henry said. "I have shut off the elevators. If she comes up the stairs, it will take her a few minutes."

John and Savannah quickly dressed. Cameron already laid out clothes for Savannah before she left. Next to them was her - wedding dress….

"So close, John." Savannah said. "I could almost - feel it."

"I know." John said. "I think we can take the 'Metal Bitch' out in the stairwell."

"She will expect that." Savannah said. "She will exit one or two floors early, and come up on the outside of the building, out through a window, and in one of ours."

"We can't cover the entire upper floor at the same time." John said. "There are only three of us."

"We need to back up John Henry." Savannah said. "That must be who she is after. She can't know we are here in the 'Honeymoon Suite'."

"Let's fallback to where John Henry is, in the 'Executive Suite'." John said. "We don't even have any heavy firepower here with us. Let's go."

"We weren't here to – fight." Savannah said. "We were here to share and consummate our – commitment to the future and each other."

Savannah looked back at the wedding dress, as she exited the 'Honeymoon Suite'. So close….

Savannah needed to think about John's safety first now. She'd been so close to being with Cameron earlier and now almost with John. There was always something that seemed to get in the way of the moment. It seemed it was always Skynet related too.

Savannah hated Skynet because of what it'd taken from her and what it prevented her from achieving. She was ready for a fight with Skynet Metal or Grays at this point. She checked her Taser. She wanted some payback. She planned to get it too.

* * *

Cameron drove hurriedly but not totally reckless at this point. She needed to make time, but any accident would cost them even more time. There'd been several close ones on the way here. She'd caused at least one major accident for some other driver.

"The 'Metal Bitch' is headed for John and Savannah." Cameron said. "I can't reach them."

"John Henry will warn them." Cammy said.

"This is going to disrupt there – special day." Cameron said. "We are going to make that 'Metal Bitch' suffer for this."

"Don't forget there is 'The Enforcer' out there too." Gail said.

"He may be in Reno still." Cameron said.

"Cameron…?" John Henry said. 'Cammy…?"

"It's John Henry, he must have knocked out the jamming field again." Cammy said.

"Where are John and Savannah?" Cameron asked. "Where is the 'Metal Bitch'?"

"John and Savannah are getting dressed. They are going to come to the 'Executive Suite'." John Henry said. "The 'Metal Bitch' is thirty seconds ahead of you. She is in the casino, headed for the hotel elevators. I have shut them all down."

"We can get ahead of her, if you turn the express elevator back on for us." Cameron said. "I have a plan. Have the service elevator ready as well."

"I plan to do that. She is trying the elevators now." John Henry said. "I have turned off all the power to her casino, and prevented their backup generators from starting as well. That is what ended the jamming field."

"Shut down power to our hotel lobby and service entrance area for thirty seconds. We are coming in armored up, and with weapons." Cameron said. "I don't see any workers out here this early."

Cameron pulled in next to the hotel service entrance, and all three Metal girls bailed out. They were all wearing body armor and each carried their suppressed M4.

Once they were inside the building, it was total darkness for them, it did not slow them down a second.

"Gail, take the service elevator." Cameron said. "I want you to project John and Savannah."

"I will not fail." Gail said.

"Cammy, take the stairwell." Cameron said. "Shoot first and ask questions later."

"I'm on it." Cammy said and departed.

Cameron headed into the express elevator. It was next to the stairwell. She wanted to get ahead of the 'Metal Bitch' and try to trap her in the stairwell between herself and Cammy. Cammy was behind the 'Metal Bitch'.

Cameron was very worried about John and Savannah. John Henry would protect them and so would Gail. They were both personally motivated at this point to protect John and Savannah until they were terminated. It was not what Cameron planned, but she would take it.

* * *

Sheila drove the delivery van up next to the Escalade. Ally quickly transferred the sacks of cash into the back of it. Sheila moved the delivery van ahead and parked it. Ally was still arranging things in the back when Sheila climbed into the Escalade and fired it up.

Ally hopped in the front seat and before she was able to close the door, Sheila already started out.

They were trying to make sure John Henry's server gave them green lights.

"Drive faster." Ally said.

"We shouldn't have stopped for the Escalade." Sheila said.

"We needed to dump the delivery van. It has been at too many 'crime scenes' tonight." Ally said. "If those girls get picked up, they would 'roll over' on us, in a second."

Sheila knew that was true. She sped along as safely as she could.

There was a geyser of water shooting into the air as they neared one intersection.

"I wonder what happened there." Ally said.

"I don't know but there is no emergency response." Sheila said. "It may have been something Cameron did."

"The driver is out of the car, they only look wet." Ally said.

Sheila sped past the wrecked car and the sheered off fire hydrant.

* * *

Savannah went out first into the hallway to go to the 'Executive Suite'.

They were ahead of the 'Metal Bitch' but they did not know by how much.

Savannah and John entered the 'Executive Suite'.

"What do we have?" John asked.

"The 'Metal Bitch' is in the stairwell." John Henry said. "She is on her way up."

"How did she make us?" John asked.

"She received information from someone." John Henry said. "They must have tracked me somehow. This is not the most secure Operation's Center."

The unspoken thought there was they would have been safer staying at the Resistance base in the Command Center.

"Don't worry about it. We need to get out of here then." John said. "You should have come to me sooner."

"I was asked to wait, until the 'Metal Bitch' actually entered the building." John Henry said. "Cameron asked me not to disturb your – coupling."

"That doesn't sound very romantic." Savannah said, as she looked out the door down the hall. "Where is Cameron at?"

"They have just arrived here now, Cameron, Cammy and Gail." John Henry said. "They were out on an - operation. Cameron wanted both of you to be alone and - undisturbed. She was very adamant about it."

"I bet." John said.

"John…" Savannah said. "This must have been hard on Cameron too."

John wanted Savannah to call him out when he made statements like that. She would also question his decisions in the future. That is what he NEEDED from Savannah and Young Allison for the future. He understood better why Cameron wanted Savannah around her always.

"You're right. I'm sorry. At least you will be protected." John said to Savannah.

"Don't YOU worry, John Connor. I will protect you." Savannah said. "You're not getting killed on my watch. Not yet anyway…."

John looked at Savannah and she winked at him.

It was clear there was – unfinished business between them.

* * *

Cammy rushed forward from the service entrance and entered the stairwell shaft. She listened for the sound of footsteps in the stairwell above her. They were there. Cammy started up at full speed. The 'Metal Bitch' was well ahead of her. She needed to get up there but she needed to make sure she was not ambushed doing it.

The express elevator shaft was next to the stairwell. Cammy heard the whine as the elevator started up. She knew Cameron planned to get above the 'Metal Bitch' and trap her between them. That way the shooting would be confined to the stairwell area.

That was the plan anyway.

* * *

Gail entered the service elevator. John Henry opened the doors for her and she started up, without it stopping. The elevator seemed to move at four times the normal speed. She would be to the top first. She originally thought Cameron would get there quicker in the express elevator. Because Cameron asked her to watch over Savannah and John, that meant Cameron planned something else first.

Gail reached the top floor, and headed for the 'Executive Suite'.

As she passed by the Master Suite it made her think of her coupling with Savannah. It was what she wanted the most of anything. It was the most special time in her existence. The fact that her sheath showed some damage made no difference at all to Savannah. It showed how special Savannah truly was.

Gail would fight to protect Savannah until she was terminated. It did not matter what happened to her. Savannah would be protected. She would try to protect John too.

* * *

Savannah heard an elevator 'ding'.

"The service elevator is opening." Savannah said.

Savannah held her Taser ready.

John came to back her up.

"Stay back, John." Savannah said.

"It is Gail." John Henry said. "It should be anyway. I was able to speed up her elevator."

Savannah was relieved to see it was Gail.

"It is." Savannah said.

Gail looked around, as she ran to where she saw Savannah.

"Savannah…." Gail said, as she neared the door.

Gail handed her M4 to John, along with a couple of extra magazines.

Gail took off her vest and looked at Savannah and John. Gail wanted Savannah to wear it.

Savannah stepped forward and took it from Gail.

Gail pulled her M9 and headed back to the door.

Savannah turned and faced John as she held the vest.

John already knew what she was going to say.

"John, put this on." Savannah said.

The words from her mouth cut deeply into his soul. It made John feel embarrassed that she would sacrifice her safety for his, especially after what they'd almost done.

"I can't, you need wear it, Savannah." John said. "I can't take it from you."

John was even more surprised at her next statement.

"John Connor, you will do as you are told. Put this on – NOW." Savannah said forcefully. "You won't deny me everything today."

John wondered what he'd gotten himself into….

"Yes – dear." John said.

"That's better." Savannah said with a smile. "Things are changing around here."

John was sure they were. He felt most of them would be good. It was clear not all of them would be.


	901. Elevator Escapade

Chapter 901

** Elevator Escapade **

* * *

Cameron ran into the building. She was glad to see there was no one around. She was full armored up and carried her M4. As she neared the elevator, the door opened enough for her to enter. It closed immediately behind her. The elevator already started to move before the door fully closed. It was clear that John Henry was in control of it.

Cammy was in the stairwell headed up. Cameron was in the express elevator and headed up. She knew where the threat was. It was her plan to get off three floors below the top floor. She would enter the stairwell and take the 'Metal Bitch' out. Cameron hoped the 'Metal' Bitch' would be trapped between Cammy and her at that point. It should be a simple take down. Then again, the 'Metal Bitch' could smash down one of the doors and head off to a different floor. That would most likely result in a running gun battle on one of the hotel floors. Innocent patrons were sure to be hit with bullets ripping through the interior walls like tissue paper.

The elevator started smoothly as it rapidly headed towards the top. It gave Cameron some time to think. She wanted John and Savannah safe. She was pleased that Gail was there with them to assist with John and Savannah.

This operation seemed to keep expanding. It started out as a simple day of fun and flying for Young Allison, Savannah and her. Now they were tangled deep with Skynet Metal and Grays. There were also some Syndicate thugs in the mix.

As the elevator car ascended, there was a loud smashing sound above her. Cameron looked up in the elevator car. She wondered what the noise was. Moments later, debris could be heard landing on the roof of the elevator car itself. There were repeated impacts.

Cameron tried to figure it out.

A second later there was a severe jolt as something heavy landed on the roof of the elevator car with a loud clang.

The 'Metal Bitch' must have smashed through the stairwell wall and jumped on top of her elevator car. It could also be part of the wall.

This was not something she'd planned on. The 'Metal Bitch' hitched a ride on top of the elevator car to get to the top faster.

She expected the 'Metal Bitch' to crash through the access door in the ceiling of the elevator and attack her.

Instead there was a metal tearing sound. The elevator seemed to slow dramatically in its ascent. Cameron thought the 'Metal Bitch' was about to rip the cable loose from the top of the elevator car. The elevator car would fall to the bottom of the shaft with her in it. If nothing else, it would be stuck in the shaft. The 'Metal Bitch' would cling to the cable as it continued its upward journey. She would be left behind or terminated.

Cameron felt another massive jolt. This one caused her to nearly lose her balance.

Cameron slung her M4. She jumped up and hit the access hatch door in the ceiling. She knocked it open. Cameron needed to stop the 'Metal Bitch' before she ended up in a free fall. It was clear at this point that the basement floor was calling to one of them. Cameron hoped it wasn't her….

* * *

They all heard the crashing noise in the 'Executive Suite'.

"What was that?" John asked.

"I think someone smashed through a wall." John Henry said.

"That wasn't an outside wall." Gail said. "That was closer to us."

"The express elevator shaft is next to the stairwell." John Henry said.

"Cameron was going up in the express elevator." Gail said.

"She is in it." John Henry said. "Something has happened to slow its assent dramatically."

"The 'Metal Bitch' must have heard it coming, and smashed through the wall to get on top of it." Savannah said. "She has probably damage it."

"I will go and help Cameron." Gail said.

Savannah took the M4 from John.

"You stay here." Savannah said to John. "Let's go, Gail."

"Savannah, please wear this." John said, as he handed Savannah the vest that she'd made him wear earlier. "PLEASE, for me, for – us…."

The knowing look said it all. Savannah did not want to create an issue.

"OK, John Connor." Savannah said. "You get a pass - this time."

Savannah tossed the M4 to Gail and slipped the vest on, she secured it as they went to help. She took Gail's M9 and held her Taser as they ran to the express elevator shaft.

"Gail, I will cover the stairwell." Savannah said. "Force the outer doors of the express elevator open and see if you can tell what's happening. If you see anyone but Cameron or Cammy, open up on them. Make sure every shot is true. Cameron will be in the elevator car below."

* * *

Cammy heard the crashing sound above her. She figured the 'Metal Bitch' just smashed through the wall to get on top of the express elevator. Cammy heard it pass her a few moments ago in the shaft.

That was bad for her; she would never catch the 'Metal Bitch' now. She hurried to continue her climb. At this point, everything was going to be over before she could get there. Every now and then there was the sound of debris bouncing off the walls of the elevator shaft. She hoped none of the impacts was Cameron.

* * *

Cameron jumped up and pushed the access hatch open in the ceiling of the elevator car.

The 'Metal Bitch' was looking up. She did not think anyone was in the elevator car that mattered or posed a threat.

Cameron was halfway up out of the hatch, before the 'Metal Bitch' realized what was happening. The shaft was dark. The only light in the shaft was emanating from the opening in the elevator car roof.

'Metal Bitch' was caught off guard. She was holding the cable with one hand, standing on top of the elevator car, looking up. She wanted to make sure she would not be crushed at the top. She held a pistol in her other hand.

Cameron gave her a shove toward the open elevator shaft next to theirs.

'Metal Bitch' was shoved away from the cable she was holding and was headed over the side. Her pistol fell from her hand as she grabbed for the side of the elevator car as she began to slip off it.

Cameron pulled herself out of the access hatch of the elevator car as the 'Metal Bitch' climbed back on top of it. She'd been over the side of it momentarily.

Cameron reached for her Taser as the 'Metal Bitch' grabbed her. They struggled and tried to knock each other off the open side of the elevator shaft.

They both went down, rolling around on the top of the elevator car. Each was trying to gain the advantage. There was very little space to move and not many things to hold on to. A leg or arm would go over the side every now and then. There was a lot of debris on the roof of the elevator. They both tried to keep a hand on the cable or the cable support bracket.

Cameron looked up to the top of the dark elevator shaft as it was flooded with light from above. The outer elevator doors were now open on the top floor and Gail looked down. Cameron wondered how she was able to get up to the top so fast.

It was at that point she noticed there was a steel beam wedged between the elevator car and the wall next to the stairwell It slowed the upward progress dramatically.

* * *

Gail forced open the express elevator doors and looked down. It was almost total darkness below. There was some light every now and then as the two Metal females wrestled with each other on the elevator car roof. They would pass over the open hatch in the roof as they fought.

"I see her – them." Gail said. "They are fighting on top of the elevator car. The regular elevator shaft is next to them, there is open space between them. The elevator is moving slowly, something is jammed against it. It is nearing the top."

Savannah ran back toward the 'Executive Suite'. She saw John peek out.

"Tell John Henry to stop the elevator one floor below ours." Savannah said. "It is getting close. John, stay behind John Henry."

Savannah ran back to the open elevator shaft.

Gail aimed her M4.

"I don't have a clean shot. They are in hand to hand combat. Cameron might be hit." Gail said.

Savannah took the M4 and handed Gail back her M9.

"When it safe for you. I want you to jump down and help Cameron." Savannah said. "NOT yet, ONLY when it is safe. I don't want you damaged."

Savannah touched Gail's cheek and entered the stairwell.

"Savannah…." Gail said, as Savannah disappeared into the stairwell.

* * *

The 'Metal Bitch' saw it as well. There was someone at the top waiting for them, waiting for her.

Cameron and the 'Metal Bitch' rolled over and over amongst the debris on the elevator roof, as they struggled with each other.

Cameron's legs swung wildly over the open side at one point, she thought she was going fall off. She looked up and they were nearing the top. The 'Metal Bitch' pulled Cameron's right hand off of the framework with both of her hands and was reaching for the other hand as Cameron continued to slide over the side.

This was not the way Cameron expected to be terminated.

There were fifteen pistol shots in just over a second. There were followed by a massive thud and jolt.

* * *

Gail wanted to wait one more floor level to jump down, but Cameron was in trouble. She needed to act and act now.

Gail aimed her pistol at the 'Metal Bitch' and jumped down. She fired the pistol as she dropped toward the action below. She emptied the magazine and dropped the M9 as she reached for her Taser.

She landed on top of the 'Metal Bitch', who was now momentarily dazed.

Gail reached over to grab Cameron who lost her grip from the impact and was about to disappear over the side. Gail made a lunge for Cameron as she dropped her Taser. She needed both hands free.

Gail firmly grabbed Cameron's hand, as Cameron slipped over the side. The weight of Cameron pulled Gail along with her. Gail slammed into the roof of the elevator car as it slowed. She reached out and grabbed the cable attachment.

The 'Metal Bitch' reached for Gail's hand as the elevator slowed and stopped. Cameron was completely over the side of the elevator as Gail held her. Cameron pulled herself up on Gail's arm and held her Taser ready to fire over Gail's back.

The 'Metal Bitch' was going to try and exit through the open elevator doors just above her. She saw two males with Tasers pointed at her. She dove through the open access hatch in the elevator roof. The Taser barbs form three Tasers all missed her.

The 'Metal Bitch' slammed into the floor of the elevator.

The impact almost sent Cameron flying off of the elevator roof again, as she scrambled over the top of Gail.

* * *

Cammy rapidly hurried up the stairwell. She could hear a lot of thrashing and thudding sounds, along with what sounded like pieces of debris falling and striking the sides of the shaft on the way down to the basement. It seemed to never end.

She wondered what was actually happening in the shaft next to her. It did not sound like anything good.

* * *

The 'Metal Bitch' heard them moving on top of the elevator car. They would be down in a second or two and fire a Taser at her again. She forced the elevator doors open, both sets of them. She was still on her knees. She would escape and evade them for now. There was a superior force of unknown Metal here.

At least three of the four people she'd encountered were Metal, maybe all four were. That made her feel even better. They were dealt with almost as easy as she dealt with worthless humans. She would be pleased when all the humans were eradicated. They were inferior to her and incompetent. She knew of no human that could stop her, let alone take her down.

The 'Metal Bitch' scrambled out of the elevator and was in the process of standing fully to her feet to run. She was going to escape; she'd beaten the superior force. She smiled as she got to her feet.

Nothing could stop her getaway now.

She was home free.


	902. Wrong Floor

Chapter 902

** Wrong Floor **

* * *

John relayed Savannah's message to John Henry. He figured John Henry heard it anyway. John watched Savannah run back into the fight. There was something about that, which he just couldn't take. It was not right. It was not fair. Savannah was the one in danger and taking all the risks. That should be him out there. Savannah gave him the vest to begin with. She gave her protecting to him. How did he matter more than she did? It was all stacking up on him thinking about it.

He needed to do something. He needed to do more. Savannah's luck would not last forever. She'd been shot a few times that he was aware of. Her vest stopped all the projectiles from entering her body. They'd left terrible purple welts where they impacted her body armor on her tender smooth flesh. The soft tender flesh that he'd almost made love to only a short time ago. At this point it seemed like hours. He needed to refocus. It was less than _five_ minutes ago.

Screw his safety. It was time to act and enter the fight. The girls were in trouble.

"Come on, John Henry, we need to help them." John said.

"It is safer if you remain here." John Henry said.

"Savannah is out there. Is it safe for her?" John asked. "Savannah and Cameron are both out there. I'm in here. I am going – period."

John started for the door.

"Wait." John Henry said, as he quickly typed in a few more commands.

He wanted to make sure the elevator stopped in the right spot. It was Savannah's directive.

John Henry grabbed his Taser and followed John. He drew his Glock as he went.

As soon as they were in the hallway, they saw Gail fire her M9, as she jumped into the open elevator shaft.

'What the Hell?' John thought.

"That can't be good." John said.

He wondered where Gail went and how far down she jumped. It almost sounded like her M9 fired full auto because she shot it so rapidly.

They both broke into a full run.

They reached the elevator shaft to see Cameron dangling over the side of the elevator car, with Gail holding her with one hand. The 'Metal Bitch' was about to dislodge Gail's other hand, as the elevator stopped one floor below them.

There was a large space between the top floor and the floor below, because the sunken whirlpool baths that the giant suites contained.

Cameron was on her way climbing back up on Gail's arm when she pulled her Taser out. She was about to fire her Taser over Gail's back at the 'Metal Bitch'.

John and John Henry both aimed and fired their Tasers.

All three of them fired their Tasers at the same time.

The 'Metal Bitch' dove through the open hatch in the top of the elevator. She was able to avoid being hit.

"Damn." John said. "She got away."

"For now." John Henry said.

"Where is Savannah?" John asked, as he looked around.

"She went into the stairwell a short time ago." John Henry said. "I saw it on one of the security cameras. She has her Taser and an M4."

Cameron was back up on top of the elevator car after Gail pulled her up. She looked up and saw John. The blank look on her face was now replaced by a frown. Cameron continued her forward motion and aimed her Taser into the empty elevator car. The 'Metal Bitch' was already on her way out of it.

Cameron moved to follow her.

* * *

Ally and Sheila rapidly approached the casino hotel.

Sheila made a sharp turn and skidded across the street some. She almost hit the front of a trash truck that was near the far curb. The trash truck just finished setting down a dumpster and was backing away from it. The forks of the lift were right at window height for their SUV. If they'd skidded a little more, they would have both been impaled on the forks of the trash truck. It was a close one.

"Watch out, stupid." Ally said. "We almost piled up - again."

"You're stupid. It sounds like an all out brawl at the hotel." Sheila said. "We need to get there, in case the other casino sends reinforcements. There could be more Metal. We know there are Grays. There might be Syndicate thugs on the way with them."

"We are not going to get there in one piece, impaled on the front of a rubbish truck." Ally said. "Like the one we just missed."

"I told you before it is 'defensive driving'." Sheila said.

"And I told you then, it was 'offensive driving'." Ally said. "It still is."

"We DID miss it. That is all that matters." Sheila said. "It will be over before we can get there at this rate."

"If we get there…." Ally said. "It will be over, one way or the other."

* * *

The 'Metal Bitch' was out of the elevator. She thought she was going to escape.

"HEY!" Someone yelled at her.

As she turned to look, she saw a stunning redhead holding an M4 pointed at her, and something else held in her left hand below the foregrip of the M4.

It was a Taser.

The 'Metal Bitch' flung herself to the side as she heard the Taser fire. She knew it was not going to end well, as she heard the Taser fire four times somehow. She knew the female was human too. A human Bitch would terminate her. That was her last thought.

Two of the four Taser shots hit her. She went down like a rock. She smashed into the drywall on the side of the hallway wall.

Savannah quickly moved forward and grabbed one foot of the 'Metal Bitch' and started to drag her back into the elevator.

"What is going on out here?" Someone asked.

Savannah poked her head around the side of the partially open elevator door and saw a man standing there in his underwear as he looked out of his room door. A woman who held a sheet up to her neck stood behind him in the doorway.

Cameron and Gail landed behind Savannah in the elevator. They'd both jumped down to help her.

"Sorry." Savannah said to the man. "This is the wrong floor."

Cameron pulled the 'Metal Bitch' the rest of the way into the elevator

"What's her story?" The man asked.

Savannah poked her head back out.

"She drank too much alcohol." Savannah said. "She can't hold her liquor. Now, when I get her back to the room, we won't even be able to have sex."

That seemed to catch the man off guard.

"I heard something that sounded like gunfire." The man said.

"It was a string of firecrackers." Savannah said.

Still only her head peeked around the corner.

Savannah moved fully inside the elevator.

Gail stepped forward and grabbed the elevator doors. She forced them back closed. They were only halfway open anyway.

Savannah looked back and Cameron was in the process of removing the chip from the 'Metal Bitch'.

Gail looked up, out of the open roof hatch of the elevator.

"Bring the elevator up." Gail said. "Savannah took down the 'Metal Bitch'. She is terminated."

Gail started to physically check Savannah for any injuries.

"I'm fine, Gail." Savannah said. "She didn't touch me, nothing did."

"You know we need to check." Gail said. "It is standard procedure."

Savannah wanted to say to Gail that she checked pretty good – earlier but refrained. She knew that would bother Cameron.

John remained at the open elevator doors on the top floor as he looked down into the shaft. John Henry ran back to the 'Executive Suite' to bring the elevator up.

John stepped back, as the elevator came up.

The door opened and John saw Cameron and Savannah standing there. Gail held the 'Metal Bitch' in her arms.

"That looked like it was touch and go." John said.

"It was." Cameron said. "Gail saved me from going over the side. I owe her one."

Cameron was aware Gail took the damage for Savannah earlier that would have killed her. Now Gail saved her from falling to her termination. Gail earned her right to share with Savannah in the last few hours. She was sure that was why Savannah was finally with her too. Savannah was grateful to be alive and wanted to show Gail her appreciation. She would never interfere with Gail and Savannah sharing in the future either. She was grateful too.

"We all help each other." Gail said.

Savannah turned and smiled at Gail.

"I think we are going to need to check out real soon." Savannah said.

"I think you're right." Cammy said, as she exited the stairwell. "There is a giant hole in the side of the stairwell wall. A support beam was knocked out. Did I miss anything?"

"Not much." Cameron said. "Savannah stopped the 'Metal Bitch'.

"I only assisted." Savannah said. "It sounds like you experienced a far rougher match than I did."

John gave Cameron and Savannah both a hug.

"Let's collect our things and get out of this place." John said. "It is compromised."

John remembered the HK drone that smashed into the top floor of the building with Mrs. Weaver, his mother and Mr. Ellison. He did not want to stick around for an encore performance.

* * *

John and John Henry gathered the computer gear from the 'Executive Suite'. Gail and Cammy retrieved everything from the 'Master Suite'.

Cameron and Savannah entered the 'Honeymoon Suite'. They collected everything.

Cameron wanted to ask Savannah a question, but could not. She could not process the words to – ask.

Savannah put everything away but the wedding dress.

Cameron came to her and hugged Savannah, the wedding dress was between them.

"Will you wear this for me?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Savannah said.

Cameron smiled at her.

Savannah knew Cameron was still – troubled.

"Maybe you can straighten the bed up some." Savannah said.

Cameron still held Savannah tightly. The wedding dress was between them. It was like an adhesive bonding them together.

"Will you wear this for me?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "It will prove to be a very interesting and - revealing ceremony, as we both wear the _same_ dress."

Savannah looked deeply at Cameron.

"Cameron, you can straighten up the bed a little." Savannah said again.

Cameron heard Savannah tell her the first time. Savannah was telling her – something else.

"OK." Cameron said.

Neither of them wanted to 'talk about it'.

Savannah carefully packed the wedding dress up.

Cameron slowly went into the bedroom and looked at the heart shaped bed. It was the same bed where Savannah and her almost completed their love. The very bed where she was sure John and Savannah _did_ completed their love.

Cameron looked back and Savannah was out of sight. She quickly touched the bottom sheet. She scanned it for _fresh_ traces of John's genetic material. There was nothing fresh and nothing from Savannah either.

Cameron looked back and Savannah smiled at her.

"Nothing happened. I'm still a - girl." Savannah said. "Even though I'm pregnant for the third time…."

The blank look on Cameron' face blossomed into a smile.

"I want to say – Thank You, but I know it has to happen." Cameron said. "I _want_ it to happen for him and YOU. It NEEDS to happen for all of us and the future."

"It will, Cameron, for both John and YOU." Savannah said. "I promise to keep all my promises. I will protect John AND you, as the future progresses. I swear it."

"Thank You, Savannah." Cameron said.

"I love you, Cameron." Savannah said.

"I love you too, Savannah." Cameron said.

Cameron loved Savannah as much as John. Maybe she even loved her more at this point.

* * *

Sheila and Ally pulled up at the casino hotel.

They received word from John Henry the operation was over. The team took down the 'Metal Bitch' and everything was being packed up.

"Do you see any 'Heavies'?" Ally asked, as she looked around.

"No." Sheila said. "Not yet anyway."

"We are going to need another set of wheels. Let's go find a van." Ally said. "The cash is taking up too much room."

"I still want to go to the abused woman's facility." Sheila said.

"I will mention it to Savannah or Cameron." Ally said. "We did help those captive girls and the other four too. The ones the 'Metal Bitch' needed to release, to come here. We were directly responsible for that. We helped eight girls tonight."

"I guess we did." Sheila said. "I still want to help some more."


	903. REAL Soon

Chapter 903

** REAL Soon **

* * *

Sheila and Ally decided to obtain another vehicle and have it ready at the casino hotel. They figured a van would do nicely.

Sheila remembered the good times that she'd experienced in a van before as they drove from target area to target area. They would take turns driving, while the other two shared in the back. Maybe they could do that again on this operation. If Savannah was along with them she would be real popular….

"Wake up, stupid." Ally said. "You are going to miss the van."

"I didn't." Sheila said.

Sheila started to look around the see where a van was parked at.

Ally could see Sheila hadn't been paying attention. She pointed to where the van was at.

"Over there." Ally said. "I see one. It's a nice van."

"I saw it." Sheila said.

"No you didn't." Ally said. "You were going to drive right by it."

"I was not." Sheila said. "I know we need a bigger vehicle for the second one."

"Whatever." Ally said.

Sheila stopped and Ally got out and boosted the van. She gave John Henry's server the information and took the van out of the system. It would never be reported as missing at this point.

"I'll race you there." Sheila said after Ally started the van.

"Just drive." Ally said. "I'll pick you up after you wreck the Escalade."

Sheila and Ally headed back to the hotel casino hotel.

Ally was worried about Sheila. It seemed she was still a little off.

* * *

Cameron and Savannah went to the service area for the top floor. They were able to find a laundry cart there. Savannah took it and moved it closer to where Cameron laid the 'Metal Bitch'. Savannah lifted the sheets that were in it and Cameron deposited the 'Metal Bitch' into it. Savannah spread the sheets over the top of the 'Metal Bitch'. They covered her over completely. They went back to where the others were.

"Ally and Sheila have acquired additional transportation for us." John Henry said. "Both of them are in a different vehicle, one of them is a van."

"We need to get out of here." Cameron said. "Someone told the 'Metal Bitch' to come _here_ and look for us. She knew to come here somehow."

"We will go down first, to make sure the lobby area is secure, along with the service dock." Cammy said. "Gail will go with me."

"Watch out for more Metal, Grays or Syndicate thugs." Cameron said.

Cammy and Gail entered the express elevator with as much of the equipment as they could carry.

"We will follow you down in the service elevator." Cameron said, as the elevator doors closed.

"Where are we going to go?" John asked.

Cameron looked at John and frowned. She wanted to make this as clear as possible for him.

"Well, it's real simple, John." Cameron said. "We finally were able to have a - short honeymoon. Now, you and John Henry need to go back to the Resistance base where it is more – secure. I think you can see that coming here was a mistake."

John thought back on all that occurred. He almost was able to have sex with Cammy. He almost made love to Savannah, and he did make love to Cameron. John figured one out of three wasn't too bad. It was probably better than most of the people's odds were in Las Vegas.

"It was a worthwhile trip." John said.

Cameron could tell John still didn't get it.

"You compromised Savannah's safety." Cameron said. "You know that, as well as your own safety."

John did know that. He did not want to argue about it. He needed to get out into the field more. He was aware his personal accomplishments here did not add up to much.

"We accomplished a lot here." John said. "The team did anyway."

"The Metal girls and Savannah did." Cameron said. "Me almost getting knocked off an elevator car and falling to my destruction from the top floor, NEVER should have happened in the first place."

Cameron thought about it again how Gail saved her from destruction. Gail was with Savannah earlier and could have let her fall to her doom to get her out of the way. She didn't. Gail did not hesitate to endanger herself to come to her aid.

"If I only would have been operating from my server, you are correct." John Henry said. "Nobody would have detected anything. The peril you faced would have been elsewhere."

John still didn't want to be left out. He felt he needed to do more.

"I need to get out more often." John said.

Cameron thought it was like John didn't get it. Maybe she should try a different approach. Her idea would accomplish several things in that regard.

"Then you and Savannah will go on a trip, away from anything Skynet related." Cameron said. "It can be just the two of you."

Savannah looked at John and smiled.

"As great as that sounds, I know there would be a small army of Metal that would shadow us." John said.

"It is for your protection." Cameron said.

"If YOU go with us, the THREE of us, I will do it." John said. "It is what we all want."

Cammy's report interrupted their thoughts.

"Cameron, it is quiet down here." Cammy said, over their coms. "There is nothing in the lobby and the service elevator area is clear."

"We are about to head down." Cameron said.

They entered the service elevator. Cameron retrieved and pushed the laundry cart into the service elevator. Underneath the laundry was the 'Metal Bitch'. She checked to make sure she was still there. She was.

John Henry followed Savannah and John inside the service elevator.

"Other than the hole in the side of the stairwell, there doesn't seem to be much other damage." John said.

"The wall was caved in on the floor below us, from where the "Metal Bitch' slammed into it." Savannah said. "That was when I took her down. It will need to be repaired."

"There will be some debris in the basement too, from the material knocked out of the wall in the stairwell." Cameron said. "Most of what was on the top of the express elevator car was knocked off during the fight. It could have been - worse."

Everyone knew the 'worse' part, would have been Cameron at the bottom of the other elevator shaft, along with Gail too. Things could have ended much differently.

The service elevator continued its downward journey.

"Cammy, we are almost to the bottom." Cameron said.

"The coast is clear." Cammy said. "Sheila is waiting out where you entered the last time, at the service dock, along with Ally."

The service elevator reached the ground floor. The doors opened and the group of four exited along with the laundry cart and its – cargo.

Gail watched the area that would lead from the lobby, while Cammy made sure the loading dock area was secure.

There was a van and an SUV waiting.

Cammy opened the back of the van, as Cameron lifted the entire laundry cart into the back of the van. The other gear was piled inside next to it.

Sheila spoke with Savannah, as they loaded the gear.

"John, get in the van." Cameron said.

John Henry entered the van as well. Gail was about to follow him.

"Gail, wait." Savannah said.

Savannah quickly spoke with Cameron.

"I need the back up teams here – now." Cameron said, into her com.

An SUV and a 4X4 pick up truck pulled up.

It was Ken and Mel along with Lou and Ed.

"Where did they come from?" John asked.

"We just arrived." Ed said. "We were dispatched by CamNet a short while ago to come here. We were wrapping up some - loose ends around town."

The Metal girls and Savannah climbed into the SUV. Cameron went back to the van and took out one of the laundry sacks full of cash. The rest of it was headed for the Resistance base stockpiles.

John noticed and wondered why Cameron needed such a large sum of cash.

"What are you going to do with that?" John asked.

"Put it to better use than where it was headed, by the Syndicate and Skynet." Cameron said.

John needed to go back now. He wanted Cameron to know that he did have a good time with her. It was special to be with Cameron in her wedding dress and in the Honeymoon Suite.

"Cameron, I did have a good time here with you." John said.

"Being with me and - _two_ others, sounds like a good time." Cameron said. "I mean for you anyway."

John wondered when Cameron found out about what _almost_ happened with Cammy. He knew Cameron was behind Savannah being in his bed.

"Bye, John Connor." Savannah said. "I'll see you – _soon_."

"REAL soon, John." Cameron whispered.

Cameron gave John a kiss and headed for her SUV.

John knew she meant it – BOTH of them did.

Ed climbed behind the wheel of the van, with Lou next to him. John and John Henry were in the second row seat. The third row seat was now in a dumpster, as the laundry cart with the 'Metal Bitch' was in its place. They needed the extra room for how they would need to transfer the 'Metal Bitch' to the jet.

Ken drove the SUV in front of the van, while Mel followed in the 4X4.

"We will shadow them to the airport." Cameron said. "Once they are wheels up, we will make the rounds of the local women's shelters."

"It was Sheila's idea." Savannah said. "I am very pleased with her thoughtfulness and kindness. It will help some of those women relocate."

A big smile beamed on Sheila's face.

Sheila was pleased, that Savannah was pleased with her.

"CamNet has made all the arrangements for the jet to head out with John." Cameron said. "John Henry and the others, will accompany John back."

"After we visit the women' shelter, where are we headed?" Savannah asked. "Are we going to go to Reno?"

"We still have a Terminator to track down." Cameron said. "He was last reported in Reno."

"Won't he be on his way back here?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said.

"We will find 'The Enforcer' and terminate him." Gail said.

"Damn straight." Ally said.

"Move over and keep on your own side." Sheila said.

"You move over, stupid." Ally said.

"You're stupid, not me." Sheila said.

"Enough." Cameron said forceful. "I will stop this vehicle and come back there and slap both of you around myself."

"Ally, why don't you switch with Cammy?" Savannah asked.

"How is that any different?" Ally asked.

"Don't argue." Gail said, as she turned around to face Ally. "You heard Savannah."

"I am me, and you are not." Cammy said. "That is what is different."

"Great, I have to trade from – loose, to uptight." Ally said.

Cammy and Ally switched as Cameron drove.

"Hook your safety belt." Sheila said.

"Hook yours." Ally said.

"I will give you both a hook, a right hook." Cammy said.

"Whatever." Ally said, as she looked over at Gail.

"I will give you uptight – AGAIN." Gail said to Ally, as she showed Ally her fist.

Savannah glanced back and gave a little laugh.

"If you really want – uptight, try having a baby." Savannah said. "I guaranteed there is nothing more – uptight than that."

The SUV swerved slightly.

Cameron lowered her left hand from the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry, Cameron." Savannah said. "We were just playing around."

"I was there for both of your childbirths. I saw the pain you endured, under primitive medical conditions." Cameron said. "I know how it hurt you both physically and mentally."

"Cameron, don't worry about it." Savannah said. "What happened, NEEDED to happen. It will happen again - soon. It will happen a few more times later on as well."

"I'm sorry, Savannah." Cameron said.

"Cameron, drop it. Please don't worry about it." Savannah said. "I would do everything the same again, except one thing."

Nobody said anything at first.

Cameron placed her left hand back on the steering wheel.

Everyone wanted to know what Savannah would do different if she could. They were all hesitant to ask.

Gail finally broke the silence. She wanted to know. She would assist Savannah if she could.

"What would you do differently?" Gail finally asked.

"I would have started two years earlier, to have my first baby." Savannah said. "It would be when I first could have one, physically."

The SUV swerved again, even more violently this time.


	904. Don't Go There

Chapter 904

** Don't Go There **

* * *

John was on his way to the airport.

Ken in an SUV and Mel in the 4X4 truck, took turns to lead or follow the van with John and John Henry. They wanted him to have protection but not look like a caravan.

Ed drove the van. Lou sat in the front next to him, neither said anything.

Now that John was on his way back. He started to be bothered about having to return. John was not happy about Cameron wanting him to go back to the Resistance base. This operation may not be over yet. All he needed to do was relocate to a different hotel.

"I don't like Cameron sidelining me." John said. "I want to do my part to help. I feel I need to do more."

"If you stay, Cameron will send everyone back to watch over you." John Henry. "You know this."

John thought about it some more. His biggest concern was that if he remained in Las Vegas it would leave Savannah less defended.

"I know you're right." John said. "I didn't even really do anything."

John Henry wasn't so sure about that. He thought there may have been some manipulation by Cameron.

"I think you did what Cameron - wanted." John Henry said.

John knew John Henry was referring to his – encounter with Savannah.

John wanted to clear the air and prevent any rumors.

"It didn't happen." John said. "We didn't actually do anything sexual."

"Then Cameron will try again." John Henry said. "We both know this."

John started to wonder about all the events too. The personal events he experienced in Las Vegas.

"Was I manipulated into this whole thing?" John asked. "Cameron even wore her wedding dress."

"That doesn't sound like – chance. It was you that decided on your own to go." John Henry said. "I do know that Savannah asked Cameron to be with you, in the Honeymoon Suite."

"She was. When I woke up – Savannah was there. I don't think Cameron intended to wear the wedding dress for me." John said. "Gail must have retrieved it before I decided to go. I saw her with several items when I went to get ready. I did not see what they were."

"Yes, I have reviewed those events." John Henry said. "Maybe Cameron intended to wear it for - Savannah."

"I think it could also have been, to have Savannah wear it for - her." John said. "I know they were almost – together…."

"It could have been for Savannah to wear for - you." John Henry said. "Cameron received a promise from Savannah to do that, on your wedding day."

"I remember." John said. "Cameron even put the dress in Savannah's room, before she – left. That was from the _first_ time she thought she would not be - coming back."

"John, she wanted to make sure there would be someone to – provide for you and be there for you." John Henry said.

John wondered how heavy that must have weighed on Savannah back then. Her 'family' was gone or dead. She was all alone and obligated to a future burden. At that point she was almost a – child bride in promise, even if it was not in practice.

"That was a heavy burden to place on a young girl's shoulders." John said. "I know Cameron leaned on Allison and Vanna as well."

John Henry was aware that Cameron wanted Allison and Vanna as 'place holders' until the proper girls were of a more suitable age. John would have comfort and companion ship until that time.

John thought back on that whole – nightmare.

"John, Savannah has been ready for most of her known life to – marry you." John Henry said. "Savannah has done everything magnificently."

John Henry scanned Savannah at one point. He knew she was pregnant again, but he was not going to tell John. That was Cameron's – problem. He was not about to get into that or the repercussions that were sure to follow.

"Savannah is a better person than all of us. She is truly dynamic in every way." John said. "I know we all love each other."

"That is very apparent." John Henry said.

"What do you two think?" John asked Ed and Lou.

Ed and Lou looked at each other. They both glanced back at John. They wondered why John seemed confused. It was well established what was to happen and why. It already was - in the future.

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Ed and Lou both said at the same time.

"I guess it is." John said.

"It is inevitable." Ed and Lou both said at the same time.

John just shook his head.

There was no way out of this. At this point John wondered if there even needed to be. It was something beautiful to look forward to. Everyone seemed to be on board, even Young Allison.

He wished he wouldn't have thought of that last part. He would think about Future Allison for awhile now. That is what Young Allison would be soon enough. It was really something to look forward to.

* * *

"What would you do differently?" Gail finally asked.

"I would have started two years earlier, to have my first baby." Savannah said. "It would have been when I first could have one physically."

The SUV swerved again, even more violently this time.

Cameron withdrew her left hand from the steering wheel again.

Savannah thought Cameron was afraid she would go back in time and do that. She wanted to ease Cameron's thoughts.

"Cameron, relax." Savannah said. "I am _not_ going back in time to actually do that. It was what I would do then, _IF_ I knew everything I know now."

Cameron did not want to make an issue of it. It would be even harder on Savannah's young body if she did that. In reality it actually happened all the time around the world.

"You still could." Cameron said. "It will create a new timeline. I know young girls in the inner city, and third world nations, give birth at that age. Some are grandmothers at twenty four or twenty five years old. It would be hard on a young body but it happens all the time."

"It was only a thought." Savannah said. "It would have helped to keep you out of some – trouble."

"I think Cameron will do that now herself." Cammy said. "She thought about giving you growth hormones before, as well as adult female hormones. That would have sped up your - idea by two or three more years."

Savannah thought of that idea too. Young Allison also thought the same thing. It was because they both felt an obligation to help Cameron and maybe keep her out of some danger.

"I am aware of that." Savannah said. "We discussed it. I decided not to do that, but I did consider it, that was before any of you existed. It is the one thing my body can do, that yours can't."

"That means your body is superior to ours." Gail said. "You can - create life. We can only - destroy life."

Savannah looked in the side view mirror. She did not want to turn around to look.

"Are we being followed?" Savannah asked.

"I have kept an eye on that." Cameron said. "I think we have a tail."

"We need to take them out." Sheila said. "We can't lead them to John and the plane."

Cameron used her com to direct the three vehicles in front of her to head for the Interstate Highway, and not the airport.

She also contacted CamNet to give her some traffic signal assistance. The further they were from the city, the less control CamNet would have. At the same time, the more isolated they became, the better it was for them to strike first.

* * *

"Cameron has identified a tail." John Henry said.

"Great." John said. "Are they tailing us, or Cameron?"

"Cameron is tailing us." John Henry said.

John looked back.

"I don't see her." John said.

"That is how a tail is supposed to work." John Henry said. "We are being directed away from the airport."

"Great." John said. "Now this will put Cameron and Savannah in even more danger."

"Cameron tried to – warn you." John Henry said.

"I just wanted to help more." John said.

John was painfully aware they were not out of the woods yet. This whole thing could still blow up in their face or turn into a major shootout event. With Skynet involved, there could be drones that showed up. There was also 'The Enforcer' out there somewhere. Maybe that was him.

* * *

"CamNet should give the brown sedan following us, a series of red lights." Cameron said. "There is a city bus up ahead. I am going to move in front of it. At its next stop, Ally and Gail are going to exit. The size of the bus should hide the fact that several people exited our vehicle. They will acquire another vehicle and fall in back of the brown sedan. The brown sedan will be surrounded at that point."

"We can take the bus to follow them." Ally said. "I haven't driven one of those yet."

Ally wanted to drive the bus. She thought it would make a formidable weapon to ram another vehicle with too.

Savannah did not like that idea or want to endanger any innocent riders on the bus.

"No." Savannah said. "There may be passengers on it, even though it is early. Gail, how is your back?"

"It is eighty seven percent healed." Gail said. "You patched me up very nice."

"I bet that was not the only thing that was – nice." Sheila said.

"Don't go there." Cammy warned Sheila.

"I was only joking." Sheila said.

"Sheila will join them as well." Cameron said, with a displeased look on her face.

It seemed to irritate Cameron even more than it used to if there was any kind of sexual discussion or joke made in good fun about Savannah's sex life.

* * *

Young Allison spent a restless night. She was worried about all the close ones the team experienced. Things could have gone a lot differently than they did.

She was awake early and decided to just get up. Lying there thinking about things didn't accomplish anything. She'd slept in one of the bunker rooms and not her own bed.

"You are up early." Anna said.

"I want to stay on top of everything." Young Allison said.

"There have been a few developments since you went to sleep." Anna said.

Anna proceeded to fill young Allison in on everything.

"A few developments…." Young Allison said. "THAT was a lot of things. I should have stayed up to follow them."

"That was unnecessary and would not have been a good decision." Anna said.

"I would still have been better informed." Young Allison said.

"Have you eaten yet?" Anna asked

Anna was aware Young Allison hadn't.

"I will eat later." Young Allison said. "I want to follow the operation."

"You must keep your body healthy." Anna said. "It is very important to Cameron. It must be important to you too."

Young Allison knew what _one_ of her – functions was going to be.

"I know." Young Allison said. "Thank you for reminding me."

"Your mother is away." Anna said. "It is my responsibility to look after you. I take the task very seriously. She asked me to take care of you."

"I will eat some fruit and get some protein as well." Young Allison said. "I don't want to miss anything else. It sounded like Cameron was nearly terminated."

"She almost was." Anna said. "Gail risked termination as well, to help her."

"I owe Gail one then." Young Allison said.

Anna did not think now was a good time to tell Young Allison, that Gail already – collected that debt in advance, from her future mate.

"You need to make yourself a meal." Anna said. "I will do it for you if you do not."

"I know I need to take care of myself and provide for myself." Young Allison said. "I will also need to make sure John and Savannah along with our children are properly cared for as well. I do know ALL this."

Young Allison started to head up out of the bunker. She turned back to Anna.

"Have CamNet send a drone for Cameron and John at altitude." Young Allison said.

"It is done. Wash yourself and brush your teeth as well." Anna called after her. "If anything starts to happen I will call you."

"Yes – MOTHER." Young Allison said.

Young Allison did not tell her she planned to do all that.

"Be happy there are those who care about you." Anna said. "There are many children who do not have that luxury, especially in a Skynet dominated future."

"You are always correct." Young Allison said. "I am sorry I was disrespectful. I do know all that as well."

Young Allison was very aware the future could be a lot worse. That is what they were trying to prevent.


	905. You Are Thoughtful

Chapter 905

** You Are Thoughtful **

* * *

It was clear that Cameron's SUV picked up a tail. It was unknown of they were the target or John was. They were the last vehicle in a four vehicle caravan to escort John back to the jet so he could return home.

Cameron saw the car tailing them was now one traffic light behind them. It was stuck at the red light behind another car. CamNet assisted Cameron with 'traffic management'. She moved around the bus as it made its stop and stopped in front of it. Gail, Ally and Sheila all bailed out. Savannah moved into the back seat with Cammy. They both put their vests back on and readied their weapons. Savannah placed a vest and an M4, up in the front passenger seat for Cameron.

Cameron accelerated quickly to pick up some speed. She needed get enough distance to be where she wanted to be as if she hadn't stopped. As prearranged with CamNet she was stopped at the next red light. She wanted the car tailing them to close up on them. She wanted their attention and for them to get target fixation.

Cameron checked in her rear view mirror and the Metal girls were alongside the bus as the trailing car passed it. They moved in back of the bus as the car passed. It was doubtful the occupants of the brown sedan were able to tell what just happened or spot that the girls used the bus for cover.

The car tailing them slowed so it would not get too close.

Cameron was in communication with John Henry's server.

"JH, are you picking up any communications?" Cameron asked.

"Negative." John Henry's server replied.

"Review the traffic cams and the casino security tapes to see where they picked us up at." Cameron said.

If they were picked up at the casino, all four of their vehicles may have been identified and possibly targeted. There were HK drones associated with this Skynet group. They did not want to have to face any of those HK drones.

"Affirmative." John Henry's server replied.

* * *

"That is just freaky hearing that with you sitting next to me." John said.

"It is somewhat disturbing." John Henry said. "I can have the server change the voice modulation."

"No, it is fine." John said. "JH, do you see any other tails following us or any hostile HK drones in the sky?"

"Negative." John Henry's server replied.

"If any drones are detected, we need to know at once." John said.

John did not want to be caught off guard. If they would be able to receive some advanced warning, they might be able to seek some cover somewhere. John thought the chances of cover were a little bleak out here.

"There are two drones detected." John Henry's server replied.

"Just now?" John asked.

"Negative." John Henry's server replied. "CamNet has two at fifty thousand feet. They are watching your vehicle and Cameron's vehicle."

"John, you said, 'any drones' the last time, not 'hostile drones or HK drones' like you did the first time." John Henry said.

"I am used to you filtering out what you know I want." John said. "My mistake."

"It does run smoother when I am plugged in." John Henry said.

"Did Cameron have the drones around to watch over us?" John asked.

"Negative." John Henry's server replied.

"Did Savannah ask for them?" John asked.

"Negative." John Henry's server replied.

"Where did they come from?" John asked. "Did CamNet send them on – her own?"

"Negative." John Henry's server replied. "They were requested from the Young bunker."

"I thought they were all at the Resistance base." John said.

"Negative." John Henry's server replied. "Anna and Allison Young are still there."

"That is Young – Allison Young, you are referring too." John said.

"Affirmative." John Henry's server replied. "Your mate."

"Not this again…." John said.

"It is the 'Natural Order'." John Henry's server replied.

* * *

Ally, Gail, and Sheila used the bus for concealment as the brown sedan passed them by. Hopefully its occupants did not suspect what they'd done. The three Metal girls headed into the strip mall parking lot next to the bus stop as the bus pulled away.

"We need to get some wheels." Ally said.

The strip mall parking lot was small and exposed.

"This is too open." Gail said. "We need to go around to the back."

The three Metal Girls headed to the back. They did not know what they would find there if anything.

"We need to hurry." Sheila said.

"Here, this one." Ally said. "It's open."

It was a white mini van. There was a bumper sticker on it that stated their child was an 'honor student' at some local school.

"Are we going to play soccer afterwards?" Sheila asked.

"We can." Gail said. "I'll drive."

Ally and Sheila looked at each other but said nothing.

"It's all yours, love." Sheila said.

The three Metal girls climbed in. Gail started the mini van and they took off after the target vehicle.

Ally was in the second row bench seat.

"Hey look, these seats fold down and make a - bed." Ally said.

"If we don't see any action, I will join you." Sheila said. "Then we will make our own – action."

"This mini van has large windows all around it." Ally said. "Everyone would see us."

Sheila looked back and saw how exposed they would be. It seemed to raise her interest level even more.

"I know…." Sheila said. "I want to be on top…."

Gail did not like the others being distracted, especially this early in the game. They did not know what they were about to face or where it would go.

"We need to protect Savannah." Gail said, then as an afterthought added. "And John too."

Gail maneuvered the mini van out into the traffic and passed the bus that they previously used for cover.

"I see them." Sheila said.

"Cameron, we are in position." Gail said.

Sheila wished that she was 'in position' but refrained from saying it out loud.

"Stay close." Cameron responded.

"Gail, watch out for a tail on your vehicle as well." Savannah said.

"I will." Gail said.

"We still don't know if we are dealing with Grays or the Syndicate." Cameron said. "We stirred up a lot of things yesterday, last night, and this morning."

"It could be the fanatical Grays too." Ally said. "Anyone who worships Skynet as a - god, is truly insane."

"The Fanatics will also worship us as gods…." Sheila whispered.

"Maybe they have some skirt in that group…." Ally said.

Sheila wondered about that. What would it be like to have fanatical humans at her beck and call? What would the females in the fanatical group be willing to do? If they were willing to kill themselves for Skynet - SkyMaster, what would they be willing do for her?

She decided if there was ever an infiltration mission that involved the Fanatics, she was going to volunteer for it. She could experiment and have some fun with a few female disciples….

* * *

It seemed to Cameron they were able to get their 'hook' into the vehicle trailing them. Now it was time to try and get them to a more remote location so they could be dealt with.

"I want to lead them down one of these side streets, and we will take them out." Cameron said. "They all lead out into the desert. Once we have them lured to a secluded area they can be dealt with."

"We don't know if anyone inside the car is Metal." Savannah said. "The girls don't have heavy firepower or their vests."

Cameron received a communication from CamNet to address Savannah's concerns.

"We have drone support." Cameron said.

"I didn't hear you call for that." Savannah said.

"Young Allison has provided us with the drone support." Cameron said. "The missile travel time is only extended a little over a second, from the altitude they are at."

"She has been busy these last two days as well." Savannah said. "It appears all of your training for her has paid off."

"It is more than training." Cameron said. "She is a fast thinker and excellent tactician. She can read the battlefield and make decisions that matter, like you, Savannah. She has exceeded her training at a much younger age."

Savannah now regretted her earlier statement, that she should have become pregnant as soon as she was physically able to do so. Cameron might do that with Young Allison now.

CamNet updated Cameron on all that Young Allison did, in detail. Cameron was aware that Young Allison prevented them from being severely damaged or terminated last night at the warehouse. She also provided the 'hard hit' Ally was able to deliver to the bikers in the desert.

"You have also exceeded your programming, Cameron." Savannah said. "We are all growing as individuals."

Savannah did not want to think of what Cameron or CamNet would continue to expand and grow into….

There was no doubt that Cameron was far beyond whatever Skynet intended for an infiltration unit to become. She was not sure if it was in the programming, or the extended span of operation. It was doubtful Skynet intended its Terminators to live with humans for years and not only the length of time necessary to carry out a specific mission, which would inevitably result in their termination.

* * *

Young Allison returned with wet hair and clean clothes. She carried a glass of orange juice and a bowel of fruit. There was a piece of whole wheat toast, covered with a thick layer of 'cashew butter' on top of it.

"I won't spill anything." Young Allison said. "If I do, I will clean it up."

"You are thoughtful." Anna said.

"I need to vacuum too, before they return." Young Allison said. "I want to make it look nice for my mom."

"You are _very_ thoughtful." Anna said. "I can do some of the cleaning as well."

"You can start on the laundry." Young Allison said. "I'll do the dishes. What did I miss?"

Anna filled her in on what transpired in her absence.

"It still sounds like it could erupt into a major battle." Young Allison said.

"Cameron is drawing them out into the desert." Anna said.

"If Cameron can get them off the road, or into a dry wash or gully, we can have a drone strike them. That would be the safest avenue of attack for the girls on the ground. That is unless Cameron wants some answers." Young Allison said.

CamNet relayed the suggestion to Cameron.

* * *

"I'm tired." Vanna said. "That was a lot of work. I don't think I slept for more than an hour or two."

"Now you know why Riley is so exhausted and not producing enough for Precious to nurse all she wants." Claire said. "I was lucky to have plenty of help with Summer. It was a lot of work with Allison."

"We are all going to help Riley." Vanna said. "We helped each other in the future. We needed to."

It was simply the way it was in the future. There was nothing to think about.

"Tomorrow night it will be Jesse's turn." Claire said.

"Allison has probably drained her dry." Vanna said.

Claire and Vanna giggled.

"It happens." Claire said.

"I need to go check on Precious again." Vanna said.

"I can do it for you, if all she needs is changing." Claire said.

"No, I need to learn to do this without fail, so I can help Allison." Vanna said. "I know she will appreciate my help."

"I know you two are hoping to start a family." Claire said.

"We are, Claire." Vanna said. "We have talked about it for years."

"Did Allison try in the future?" Claire asked.

Vanna did not want to talk about Allison's sex life with her mother.

"You should ask her about that…." Vanna said.

"Did you - try in the future?" Claire asked.

Claire saw Vanna turn – pale.

That opened a can of worms for Vanna. It seemed to trigger something inside of her. She did not want to talk about the 'attempts' that were done to her and how they were done.

"I need to go." Vanna said.

Claire knew she'd deeply upset Vanna somehow.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong." Claire said.

"It's not you." Vanna said. "It is just some – bad memories…."

"I'm sorry." Claire said. "Let me get Allison."

Vanna seemed to have a lot of bad memories. They were _painful_ memories of how she was abused and treated by males. It was the 'stronger' overpowering the 'weaker'. How could people do that to others?


	906. We Fight Harder

Chapter 906

** We Fight Harder **

* * *

With the information from the two drones, it appeared that the tail was only on Cameron's vehicle. She'd already led them away from John's team and his two escorts.

Cameron was more than willing to be the bait so John could get back to the base. It troubled her that Savannah was now in the crosshairs with her. Once John's team was clear she was going to act.

Cameron directed John's team to head back to the airport. She sent Gail's team to reinforce them and watch for any additional tails on John's team.

"John, I want you and your two escort vehicles to return to the airport." Cameron said. "I have turned off the main street and the tail is staying with me."

"What is the plan?" John asked.

"To get answers, conduct a few interrogations and have a few terminations." Cameron said.

"I am checking with my server and CamNet and there is nothing else apparent." John Henry said.

Cameron already made that same assessment. That was why she took the action that she did.

"John, I need you back at the base." Cameron said. "I need to be able operate with less - worry."

"Are Sheila, Ally and Gail still with you?" John asked.

"No. I have directed them to assist you." Cameron said.

"You always send the help away you need." John said.

"John, when you are in danger, I HAVE to." Cameron said. "I need to make sure you are protected."

"You still have a drone for assistance." John said.

"I have directed CamNet to have both of them accompany you back to the Las Vegas airport and then back to Van Nuys airport."

"That is ALL of your help." John said. "That leaves you vulnerable."

"I still have Savannah and Cammy." Cameron said. "You know, the ones that were _all_ in you bed - earlier…."

* * *

Cameron informed the Metal girls of their new mission.

That new assignment did not sit well with any of them.

"Cameron is sending us away." Ally said. "We are supposed to help protect John and go with him back to the airport."

"Savannah will be in danger." Gail said. "Cameron has directed the two drones to go with us and John."

"Look, love, whenever Savannah is around Cameron, she is in danger." Sheila said.

"That is unacceptable." Gail said. "I need to fix this."

Gail took out her phone. She decided there was only one person that could help her.

* * *

Cameron hoped that she would be able to lead the threat away from John and his team. Then again, she could be setting the three of them up for slaughter.

Cameron led the vehicle tailing them, toward the desert.

"The target vehicle is still following us." Cameron said.

"We don't have any back up now." Cammy said. "You sent everyone away."

"I need to make sure John is protected." Cameron said. "Besides, we don't need back up."

"I am a little concerned, it is still a big unknown." Savannah said. "If they are just Grays or the Syndicate, we should be OK."

"What if they are Metal, and send hostile drones to attack us?" Cammy asked. "Then what?"

"We fight harder." Savannah said.

Savannah understood Cameron's reasoning and if she were making the decision she would have done the same thing.

She wondered if Young Allison was involved how she would react. Would she still make the same choice that Cameron made? Would she skimp on John's safety to make sure Young Allison was secure and protected?

* * *

Young Allison quickly finished her food. She did not like how things developed.

She watched everything unfold as CamNet showed it to her. She did not like what she witnessed. It looked like Savannah was in danger again.

"Cameron is sending all the help away." Young Allison said. "That leaves her team in greater danger."

"You have the ability to stop that." Anna said. "What are you going to do?"

"Cameron is making the decision to protect John." Young Allison said. "John needs to be protected. We all know that."

"What about Cameron and Savannah?" Anna asked.

"John comes first." Young Allison said. "I don't like it but I know the rules."

"So you will do nothing but watch?" Anna asked.

"I should not get - directly involved." Young Allison said. "Am I being tested?"

"Are you?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." Young Allison said.

Young Allison was sure she was being tested in everything she did all the time. Life was a test that Cameron seemed to manipulate for her to take action and make decisions.

Anna watched Young Allison go to work. She was acting on her own.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked. "You have been typing since Cameron made the decision to send all her help away."

Young Allison acted, even if she did not indicate it at first.

"I'm not sitting on my hands." Young Allison said. "Check your screen."

"I see some of the outlying drones used in the attack last night at the warehouse have been scrambled." Anna said. "Except the two that rammed the doors down."

"I want them inspected and repaired first before they enter combat again." Young Allison said. "I need to personally see them and assist in their repairs."

That was still something that Young Allison intended to do.

"I see you are also in communication with Gail." Anna said.

"Yes she is very concerned for Savannah's safety." Young Allison said. "She wanted to make me aware of the situation."

Gail did not _ask_ for help, but she wanted Young Allison to be aware of the danger Savannah, Cameron and Cammy were in.

"What is Gail going to do?" Anna asked.

"Follow orders." Young Allison said. "She needs to protect John."

"So, only the drones for now?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "They should be able to handle any current threat."

"Do you wish to send more personnel?" Anna asked.

"I do, but that is beyond what I should do." Young Allison said. "I have been stepping on a lot of toes the last couple of days."

"When you have stepped in before, your decisions and contributions have ensured the survival of others." Anna said.

"CamNet's and John Henry's servers could have made those same decisions, on their own." Young Allison said.

"They could have, but they did not. They were made by you." Anna said. "You are the one who made it safer and survivable for everyone last night. Everyone should know that."

"NO!." Young Allison said. "I want you and CamNet credited for anything I have done. People do not understand me. They will only look at my age. They do not understand my mental development."

"Cameron does." Anna said. "Savannah has always treated you as her – equal. They both love you."

"I love them too." Young Allison said. "I'm trying to help them, how I can help them."

Young Allison looked at the other options available to her. They were limited without her really infringing on operations. The drone force she requested to be sent, should be able to make a difference.

* * *

Claire went to find Allison.

"Allison." Claire said.

"Hi, Mom." Allison said. "How did last night go?"

"It went fine." Claire said. "We didn't get much sleep."

"How did Vanna do?" Allison asked.

Claire was troubled by Vanna being upset at something she said. It was not so much as being 'upset' as it looked like deep pain.

"She did everything herself." Claire said. "Can you go see her?"

Allison became concerned. Something must have happened or be wrong.

"Is there a problem?" Allison asked.

"I don't know." Claire said. "I think I said some things about the future that – hurt her."

"I will go to her now." Allison said. "Don't worry about whatever it was. You know the future sucks."

Claire was there before and she did know that.

* * *

Derek looked at Riley. She did not look like a total wreck today, at least so far. That would probably change fast.

"You look better today." Derek said.

"Thanks to Vanna and Claire." Riley said. "They helped me out a lot last night. I think I actually got more than an hour of restful sleep."

Derek looked at the two new doors in their room.

"I can't believe how fast they did that." Derek said. "I tried to help them but I felt I was in the way."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'm reporting for duty." Jesse said. "I will help you for a few hours this morning."

"I feel like a burden." Riley said.

"There will be someone available to come whenever you need assistance or feel overburdened." Jesse said. "Other females or Metal will help. Everyone wants to help."

Precious started to make noise.

"Do you want to see if you can feed her?'" Riley asked. "I'm already out for now."

"I thought you would never ask…." Jesse said, as she stripped her top off. "This isn't anything either of you hasn't seen or done – yourself, before."

Derek and Riley looked at each other and then all three of them laughed.

They'd both been Jesse's lovers in the past and they'd both done what she said. Neither one of them said anything but they both wished that they could do that again….

* * *

Claire was still trouble by what she'd made Vanna feel inadvertently. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, other than related to having children in general. She hoped that when Allison found her, things would get straightened out and back to normal.

Claire found Holly, Hanna and Cam with Jan and Summer.

"You girls are up early." Claire said.

"We don't sleep." Cam said.

"I meant Jan and Summer." Claire said.

"She knew what you meant." Hanna said.

Claire made sure both girls ate breakfast.

"Everything is already taken care of." Hanna said. "Just like we do at home."

"Are we going to stay longer or go back?" Holly asked.

"Stay longer." Claire said. "I need to call Allison at home and see how she is doing."

"She is fine." Hanna said. "I have communicated with Anna every fifteen minutes since we left. I knew you would be concerned for her."

"Thanks, but I still want to talk to her." Claire said, as she looked around. "I wanted to thank Bob. Where is he?"

"Out." Cam said.

"Will he be back?" Claire asked.

"I think you can bet on that." Cam said.

"I mean soon." Claire said.

"I don't know." Cam said.

"I know you all have other duties and functions." Claire said. "Does us being here disrupt that?"

"No." Cam said. "We are all one big happy family."

Claire was not sure if that was a veiled jab at her because she spent the night with Vanna.

* * *

John was not happy with Cameron's decisions regarding him. He could not understand why Cameron needed to send all her help to watch over him. He could fight if he needed to fight. What about Cameron? What about Savannah? What about Cammy?

Now John mulled over Cameron's jab at him and the 'three females' that were in 'his bed' earlier statement. It was clear Cameron was aware of everything. Two thirds of - that equation were Cameron's doing.

He needed to stop worrying about that. There was still the possibility of an attack.

"I want more resources here to assist Cameron." John said. "I don't think this is an isolated incident."

"My server has not detected any other communications from the unknown vehicle." John Henry said.

"Is there any chance they are the police?" John asked. "Maybe they are law enforcement of some type?"

"They may be. The Syndicate is going to have people in the police force on its payroll." John Henry said. "It is standard practice. That is how they operate. They either outright bribe someone or they find a way to blackmail them."

"I don't like Skynet cozying up to the Syndicate." John said. "If their involvement is only associated here with this casino, I think it is going to sour. Cameron's team removed a lot of cash from them."

'You mean stole it.' John Henry wanted to say, he didn't.

"We are driving around with most of it." John Henry said.

"We should be near the airport." John said.

"Yes, we are almost back to the airport." John Henry said.

"I want some of our Terminators to remain here to assist Cameron." John said.

"You are the General." John Henry said.

John was not sure what that meant or what it was actually worth at this point in time.


	907. Things We Wall Off

Chapter 907

** Things We Wall Off **

* * *

John did not like to leave Cameron behind. He felt like he'd run out on her. There was little he could do to change that at this point. He spotted several signs for the airport. They were almost to the airport. He would be on a jet soon headed back to the safety of the Resistance base. Cameron and Savannah would still be out in the field battling the unknown.

The lead and tail vehicles closed up on the one John was in. The Metal girls still lagged a little behind. They would close up when the procession went through the airport checkpoint.

John and the two teams arrived at the airport boundary checkpoint. They were already cleared to enter.

"Do we need to fuel the plane or get clearance?" John asked.

"Everything is taken care of." John Henry said.

They passed through security and drove near the jet ramp. Their procession of four vehicles moved toward their jet.

There were two figures waiting at the jet.

It was Bob and Jim.

"I've been waiting for you." Bob said. "Jim has everything cleared. We are ready to go."

"I'm surprised to see you here." John said. "I didn't know John Henry contacted you."

John Henry was about to say he didn't contact Bob or Jim.

"I was contacted this morning." Bob said quickly. "We only arrived a little while ago. It was a short flight. There was a charter flight waiting for us."

The request to Bob and Jim came from CamNet, not John Henry or his server. Nobody knew it was a request from Young Allison. She wanted more help for John, so the Metal girls could go back and help Cameron's team.

"It will be crowded with this many people." John said.

"Bob and I are to free up the girls." Jim said. "They have an operation to finish, with Cameron."

"I would like more of the team on that." John said. "I think they should have more help."

"It is our primary function to make sure you return safely back to the Resistance base." Bob said. "This can not be argued or changed. You need to think of Cameron and Savannah."

John thought about them.

John felt it was a mistake to come to Las Vegas. He did not regret it though. He'd shared a good time with Cameron and almost was with Cammy and Savannah. Maybe next time he would get lucky. It was something to look forward to.

Jim entered the plane and John Henry lifted the laundry hamper with the 'Metal Bitch' in it up to the side of the jet and tipped it upright. This way she could be removed without anyone seeing what actually happened. If anyone spotted them transporting what looked like a dead female, it might not go over so well. The fifteen bloody bullet wounds and cut open scalp would not help matters any. The weapons were all covered and stowed, along with the sacks of cash and Cameron's - things.

John saw that the Metal girls were still there. He wanted them to leave.

"Go." John said to the three girls. "Please go help Cameron's team."

"We need to wait until you are wheels up." Ally said. "We can't leave before that. Do you want us to be deactivated?"

"Everyone get on board now, then." John said. "Fire this thing up and let's go."

John climbed on board with the seven male Terminators and the deactivated 'Metal Bitch'.

The jet was powered up. It was given immediate clearance. It taxied and took off. John was on the way home and headed for a more secure environment.

John Henry was the pilot and Bob the copilot.

* * *

"We can take a better vehicle." Gail said. "There are several here."

"I wanted everyone to see me – perform in the back of the minivan." Sheila said.

"Do you want the 4X4 or the SUV?" Ally asked, as she ignored Sheila.

"Take the SUV, it has more space." Gail said. "It also has three sets of weapons and vests that they left behind for us."

"I can drive the 4X4 and we can race each other back to where Cameron is." Sheila said.

"Get in the SUV." Gail said. "I'll drive. We need to get back and assist Savannah, and Cameron."

"Cammy too, don't forget." Sheila said.

Ally and Sheila climbed in the back.

"There will be no fooling around." Gail said. "I want both of you combat ready."

"What a killjoy." Ally whispered. "Jesse must like it rough."

"Apparently, Savannah must as well." Sheila whispered back.

Gail turned and looked back at both of then but said nothing further.

Sheila and Ally giggled as they got their gear ready.

The girls watched and waited. The jet soon screamed down the runway.

They saw the front landing gear lift off and then the main landing gear. They were free to go.

"Let's go." Ally said.

Gail was already out of the airport and headed for Cameron's last reported location.

They were at a major time and distance disadvantage at this point. Still, help was on the way. They sported a new set of wheel and were fully armed and ready.

* * *

Cameron received information from CamNet.

"We have drone support." Cameron said.

"I thought they were both going with John." Savannah said.

"There was an additional force of them sent by CamNet to assist us." Cameron said. "I did not request them."

"It seems – CamNet has helped out a lot recently." Cammy said.

Cammy was sure she knew why but decided not to bring it up.

"John is wheels up." Cameron said.

Cameron immediately slowed down. She wanted the enemy to close up on her. She was ready for action.

"Is it time to take out the trash?" Savannah asked. "Do we have any additional help on the ground?"

"Gail, Sheila and Ally are returning to assist us." Cameron said. "It seems Bob and Jim came to make sure John got back safely."

"That will take some time for the girls to reach us." Cammy said.

"It will be over before they return." Cameron said. "I am done waiting."

Cameron was tired of being dogged. She wanted to know who 'made them' and how.

If these were Grays or Syndicate thugs they would be a minor problem. If they were the Fanatics or Metal, things would be more complicated. There was still 'The Enforcer' out there somewhere.

* * *

Allison went to Vanna's room. She listened outside for a few seconds and knocked.

There was no answer.

Allison tried the door and it was unlocked.

"Vanna?" Allison asked, as she opened the door a few inches.

Allison entered and saw Vanna was on her bed – THEIR bed.

Vanna looked over.

"Hi, Allison." Vanna said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Allison asked.

"I don't know." Vanna said.

Allison wondered if she wanted the company of a different female.

"Do you want me to go?" Allison asked. "I can send Jesse or Claire."

"No." Vanna said. "It is you I want most of all. It always has been."

Allison moved over and sat next to Vanna. She pushed her shoes off and stretched out next to Vanna on the bed.

Allison reached over and took Vanna's hand.

Their fingers hungrily touched each other until they interlaced. They held firmly together.

"Do you want me to stay now or come back later so you can rest?" Allison asked.

"I want you to stay." Vanna said.

They lay in silence for several minutes.

"How can I help you?" Allison asked. "I know you are hurting."

"I realized last night that I really want to be a mother." Vanna said.

Allison waited for more.

"Taking care of Precious and nursing her was so beautiful, Allison." Vanna said. "I really saw what I have been missing all these years."

"I am sure Cameron will help you try again." Allison said.

"It won't work." Vanna said. "My body is worthless."

"Was it worthless last night?" Allison asked. "It provided nourishment for Precious. YOU did that. YOUR body did that."

"Yes." Vanna said. "It did. I can help others. I can be a 'wet nurse'."

"I want you to do that for OUR baby when I have it." Allison said.

Vanna rolled over and faced Allison.

"OUR Baby?" Vanna asked.

"Yes, OUR Baby." Allison said. "We will be its parents. BOTH of us."

"So it's 'meat and potatoes' again?" Vanna asked.

"Yes." Allison said. "A little 'dessert' every now and then won't hurt any…."

"I will do whatever you want, to be a parent with you." Vanna said.

"What about Holly and Cam?" Allison asked.

"I'm sure we can fit everyone in…." Vanna said. "There is more than one kind of 'meat' and many kinds of 'potatoes'."

They laid in silence again for a few minutes.

"Can we talk about it now?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Vanna said. "There are things I never told you before…."

"If they are too painful you don't need to." Allison said. "I will love you the same no matter what. You KNOW that."

"It was very shameful to me." Vanna said. "I don't know if I was more ashamed of the things done to me or the fact I realized I would never be a mother because of them…."

"Oh, Vanna…. Every girl needs a few secrets…." Allison said. "You don't need to say anything."

"I want to." Vanna said. "I need for you to know…."

"I thought I knew - everything." Allison said.

"It appears my shame and humiliation knows no bounds." Vanna said.

Allison waited. She thought she knew every shameful and vile act done to Vanna over the years. What could be _worse_ than the things she already knew?

"You don't need to say anything." Allison finally said.

"I think there are some things we hide from ourselves." Vanna said. "Things we wall off to – survive."

Vanna thought there were things that if you didn't hide them, you would kill yourself to escape them.

"We have survived, both of us have." Allison said. "We are going to be parents. I swear it."

Vanna did not want to take a baby from Savannah, no matter how much she wanted one. She would rather DIE first.

"We can't ASK them." Vanna said.

"We won't have to." Allison said. "WE were them. WE _are_ them. What would you do if WE were them again in their place?"

"I don't know what to do." Vanna said.

Allison thought she would do what Savannah did for two of her future selves.

"It will all work out in the end somehow." Allison said. "It always does."

They both believed in Cameron and that she would help them somehow.

* * *

Cam and Holly were outside the room and listened from down the hall. They did not like what they heard. It seemed they played a much smaller role in the girls they loved lives than they thought.

"So what happens to us?" Holly asked.

"I don't know." Cam said. "They belong together."

Holly thought back to when she wanted Allison and her to get married. Allison never answered her. She knew why, Allison wanted someone else to be her wife. Allison wanted Vanna.

"I know that." Holly said. "I knew that ever since I asked Allison to marry me."

That was news to Cam.

"You did?" Cam asked.

"Yes." Holly said. "I knew then she wanted Vanna as her wife, if she ever got married."

"So I take it she said – 'no'?" Cam asked.

"No, she did not say much of anything. She never would answer me." Holly said. "I never got a 'yes' or a 'no'."

Holly thought it was because Allison still wanted that option for the future. It was heartbreaking not to get a 'yes'. It would have been more devastating to get a 'no'. A vague response was better than a hard 'no'.

They heard Vanna start to tell Allison _one_ of her deepest secrets.

"This is very personal" Cam said. "We need to go."

"I've already turned off my sensitive hearing." Holly said. "I have not heard a word of it."

"Every girl needs a few secrets…." Cam said.

Cam looked around, then smiled at Holly.

"Let's go make a few of our own…." Holly said.

Cam and Holly thought they would be spending a lot more time together if Vanna and Allison moved back in together. They figured Gail and Hanna would be available more often too. Claire would want to be with Jesse and Vanna a few times a week. There would be Ally and Sheila looking for 'a piece of the action' too.


	908. Every Girl Needs A Few Secrets

Chapter 908

** Every Girl Needs A Few Secrets **

* * *

The jet thundered down the runway and lifted off. It streaked into the morning sky. It carried the male Resistance team members. They were about to leave Las Vegas behind.

John tried to replay the whole operation in his head again from start to finish. The thoughts that seemed to flood his mind the most were the thoughts of Savannah. He really would have liked for her first experience to be in the Honeymoon Suite with the heart shaped bed. That would have been really special for her. It at least would have been more special than in the cab of a truck on a dark overlook like his was with Riley. Now he was on a flight home to a safer environment and the girls were all still in the thick of it.

It was clear that somehow Cameron found out about what almost happened with Cammy and him. The only one there was John Henry.

"Cameron found out about what almost happened with Cammy and me." John said.

"I did not tell her and she has not asked me." John Henry said. "It may have been CamNet. I don't know that either."

"She could be guessing." John said.

"Cammy may have told her." John Henry said.

"Would she do that?" John asked.

"She might have if she thought Savannah and Cameron – shared." John Henry said. "I think it is best not to dwell on it and move on."

John was sure that Cameron would dwell on it. That is what she seemed to do with everything anyway.

"Should we overfly Cameron?" John asked. "I'm worried about her and Savannah."

"I don't think so." John Henry said. "Bob and Jim have already filed a flight plan."

"It was just a thought." John said.

"We will be at Van Nuys airport in forty three minutes." John Henry said. "We have a cleared path and will be in the landing pattern for One Six Right before any other aircraft."

John trusted that Cameron's team would prevail. There could still be damage to some of them.

"The operation with Cameron will be over before we even get to the California border." John said.

"I think so." John Henry said. "These people should lead her elsewhere, if she can question them."

"There is still 'The Enforcer' to track down and the casino to deal with." John said. "I hope Cameron does not go after the Syndicate."

John was pretty sure that since the 'Metal Bitch' came to attack them, that Cameron would return the 'favor'.

"She has dealt with different 'Families' before." John Henry said. "She won and they lost. She will turn them against each other. She will then come back and clean out the – winner. It is what she does with gangs and drug operations already."

The Grays mixed in with the Syndicate was bad news no matter how it was cut.

John thought about Savannah a lot now. It was troubling him. The more he tried not to think about it, the more he seemed to think about it.

"I really wish Savannah could have come back with us." John said.

John Henry was not sure where this was going. It seemed they'd already discussed this.

"I think you will see a lot of her." John Henry said.

"I am worried about her safety." John said.

"We are ALL worried about yours." John Henry said.

"Point taken." John said.

John really wondered how much differently things would have gone down if he hadn't gone to Las Vegas. There most likely would not have been the attack on the hotel he was staying in and the Grays may not have detected them at all. What the Metal girls did would have been a simple robbery.

Then again Cameron and Savannah would have consummated their love and they may have decided that they didn't need him. That was a thought that always plagued him. What if Cameron found Savannah's love stronger and more appealing? It may even be more satisfying too.

* * *

Gail drove the SUV away from the Las Vegas airport. She wanted to back up Cameron's team and get more help there for Savannah.

"Hurry up." Ally said.

"I am already breaking the speed limit." Gail said.

"At least we are getting all green lights." Sheila said. "Thanks to CamNet or John Henry's server. I am going to ask for that everywhere I drive from now on."

"Oh, brother." Ally said. "I bet you won't."

"I bet I will." Sheila said. "Everything is green for us."

"Until we get out of the city anyway." Gail said.

"Cameron is not going to wait for us." Ally said. "It will probably be over before we even get close."

Sheila looked a little disappointed.

"I wanted to – question one of them." Sheila said.

Gail did not think Savannah needed to see or hear that.

"Are you going to do – that in front of Savannah?" Gail asked.

"No." Sheila said. "I won't unless she authorizes it."

"Just hurry." Ally said.

The Metal girls were all anxious to get into the fight.

* * *

Cameron led the sedan tailing them to a more remote and isolated road. They were away from the city now. She slowed down to draw them in closer.

"I have slowed down and so have they." Cameron said. "I don't think these are Grays. I don't think they know who we are or what we are, at least some of us anyway."

"Do you think it is the Syndicate or the Fanatics?" Savannah asked.

"It's not Metal." Cameron said. "So that is a plus."

"So let's take them down." Cammy said. "What is there to wait for?"

"There are a few curves ahead. I am looking at a file I have of a satellite photo of the area." Cameron said. "I think they have called for reinforcements. I don't want to wait until they get here."

"What is John Henry's server telling you about communications or anything else in the air around us?" Savannah asked. "You said we have drone support. John Henry's server or CamNet should be able to tell us what's happening around us."

"The air is clear. There are a series of curves ahead." Cameron said. "We will take them there."

Cameron explained her plan. She wanted to let Cammy out to set up an ambush. She would stage the SUV to look like it lost control and crashed. The car tailing them should slow or stop to investigate. Cammy and her would jump them, or gun them down.

"That sounds risky with only three of us." Savannah said.

"I have used this technique before." Cameron said. "I sent a car off of a cliff."

"I read that report." Savannah said. "It wasn't quite like you - planned."

Cameron recalled the incident. She sent the car off the cliff but the Terminator was able to exit before the car completed its plunge into the rocks and surf below. John was put in danger. Al ended the threat with a speeding bobtail.

"It all worked out in the end." Cameron said.

Savannah was worried about Cameron and Cammy since she knew they would take all the risks.

"Cammy and you will be in danger." Savannah said.

"I can do it by myself." Cameron said.

Savannah wanted less risk for Cameron and Cammy. Not for Cameron to take a bigger risk herself.

"What happens if we turn around and either see where they go if they run or 'light them up' as we pass them?" Savannah asked. "We have drone support. They may not be looking for a fight."

"I think they are waiting for reinforcement and they will want a fight." Cameron said. "Once they think they have the advantage. I will try your plan first."

Cameron went over the plan with Cammy. It was time to act.

Cammy moved over and opened the side window in the back seat on the driver's side. Cameron did the same with her driver's side window.

"Savannah, I want you to stay down when we do the 'drive by'." Cameron said. "If they don't run, I am going to disable their vehicle while Cammy 'lights them up'."

Cameron increased her speed and so did the tailing vehicle. Cammy got her M4 ready and Cameron pulled her Glock.

"Get ready. I am about to do a reverse maneuver and spin around. We will be right on top of them." Cameron said. "Get down, Savannah."

* * *

Vanna finished her story to Allison.

Allison thought she'd heard everything there was to hear about Vanna. Now she wondered if there was more damage hidden somewhere else in Vanna's mind.

"Vanna, I am so sorry to hear all that." Allison said. "You told me a little about that but not that it lasted months with multiple assaults every day, for so long."

"I was so ashamed." Vanna said. "They made it all seem like it was my fault. I was chained up; they 'sold' me and treated me like a slave. They tried to breed me like an animal. They were going to _punish_ me for being sterile."

Vanna still wondered how any of that was her fault.

Allison was afraid of something else that thoughts like this produced. They bred thoughts of suicide.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Allison asked. "It makes me very worried for you. I know in the past - the future, we all have thought of taking our own lives before, ALL of us."

"No, I won't do that." Vanna said. "I won't let Scavengers or Skynet - win."

"Does anyone else know this?" Allison asked. "Have you told Cam or Cameron?"

"No." Vanna said. "I have only ever told myself – Savannah."

"That must have been rough on her." Allison said.

"It wasn't." Vanna said. "She told me not to worry about the past and to look toward the NEW future we were making. She told me – time will resolve everything. She looked me directly in the eyes and told me, 'Don't worry – always have faith'."

Vanna was sure what Savannah was telling her. It was something she could never _ask_ Savannah to do.

"Time has resolved everything so far." Allison said. "Look where we are right now. We are in Paradise surrounded by smoking hot females, without Skynet having destroyed the world."

"I guess that is a pretty good start." Vanna said.

Allison moved over and kissed Vanna, long, slow and deep.

"Vanna…." Allison said.

"Yes?" Vanna asked.

"Vanna, I love you even more." Allison said. "We will make great parents. One way or another."

"I will speak with Savannah." Vanna said. "I know she is – ready."

"I will speak with my mother." Allison said. "She is always ready."

"One way or another." Vanna said.

There was new hope in both of their lives. Nothing was set in stone.

* * *

Young Allison watched the events in the desert unfold. The new plan sounded worse than the other one.

"I don't like their new plan." Young Allison said.

"It was suggested by Savannah." Anna said.

"I think I want a drone to strike the vehicle with a missile." Young Allison said. "I may ask CamNet to do that."

"They could call for that themselves." Anna said.

"I know they want answers from the occupants of the vehicle." Young Allison said. "They still don't know who they are or who they represent."

Young Allison and Anna watched the drone footage now of the two vehicles. They were on a deserted section of the highway in the desert. It was clear Cameron was about to act.

"It is going down soon." Anna said.

"We still don't know how the 'Metal Bitch' knew to come and try to attack them." Young Allison said. "That is bothering me."

"I think it was because of the – 'withdrawal' that the girls made from the casino." Anna said.

"It was a robbery. Did they do anything to give away that they were Metal?" Young Allison asked. "Did the Syndicate or Grays think it was another crime family or just common thieves?"

"We don't know that yet." Anna said. "We also need to find out how they knew about where our team was operating from."

"It still does not explain how she knew to go there. I tried to review some of the hotel footage and there are large sections - missing." Young Allison said.

"You can order CamNet to show you them." Anna said.

"I won't." Young Allison said. "Cameron or Savannah must have asked CamNet to redact them – for personal reasons. I need to respect that."

"That is very wise of you." Anna said. "You can always ask Cameron or Savannah yourself."

"If they want to tell me, that is up to them." Young Allison said. "Every girl needs a few secrets…."


	909. Where They Belong

Chapter 909

** Where They Belong **

* * *

Cameron wanted to end the tail with the car following them. The tail still hadn't done anything yet. The longer she let it go on, the greater the risk became of more people showing up to help the tail car. With the drones overhead the threat was minimal if extra hostile personnel arrived.

They could wait and try and draw more of the hostile force out. That would make elimination easier if nothing else. That would take time. There was still Skynet Metal to deal with. 'The Enforcer' was still out there and that was the biggest threat.

It was time for action. They needed to finish this and go back to deal with the Grays.

Cameron pulled hard on the emergency brake and cranked the steering wheel as she spun the SUV around. The tailing car was taken by surprise. Cameron's SUV spun around a hundred and eighty degrees and headed for the car. She was on top of it in seconds. She fired her Glock three times. She hit both front tires and the left rear as she passed the vehicle.

Cammy emptied her M4 magazine into the passenger compartment of the car as Cameron sped by. She saw hits scored on both of the occupants in the car. They seemed to be taken by complete surprise. If they were Syndicate thugs, they were not used to this type of reaction.

The sedan was no longer under control. It drifted toward the ditch that ran alongside of the road. With three flat tires, it did not go far before it stopped.

Cameron stood on the brakes, and threw the SUV into reverse. She backed up to within a hundred feet of the tail car and stopped. The car no longer moved.

"Savannah, take the wheel." Cameron said. "Take off if you need to."

"I'll take the wheel but I won't run." Savannah said. "I am sitting in a nearly five thousand pound weapon at that point."

Cammy and Cameron exited the SUV and headed for the car they'd just shot up. Savannah climbed over the seat and took the steering wheel. She left the engine running, just in case.

The tail car was now in a ditch alongside of the road, there was a deeper ravine near it.

There was no return fire - yet.

"I see movement." Cammy said.

"Let's go." Cameron said.

They ran to the car that'd tailed them. Cameron ripped the driver's door off and yanked the driver out. He was dead. Cameron tossed his corpse onto the dirt.

Cammy moved up on the passenger's side and did the same thing.

"This one is still alive." Cammy said, as she pulled his bloody form out of the car.

Cameron quickly searched the car and then the deceased man. She looked for any GPS devices and their phones. Cammy attempted to question the bleeding man.

Cameron signaled for Savannah to back the SUV up to where she was at.

As Savannah backed up, she saw Cameron open the trunk of the tail car and stuff a dead man inside. Savannah stopped next to Cameron.

"Cammy has a live one." Cameron said. "Do you want to question him?"

Savannah placed the SUV in 'Park'. She applied the parking brake and got out. She left the SUV running. She could hear gasping and wheezing sounds as she came around the side of the car.

Cammy held the injured man down as she asked him questions. There was blood coming from his mouth and nose. He showed several bullet wounds to his chest.

"He is bleeding out." Cameron said. "He won't last long."

"What can I do?" Savannah asked.

"Assist Cammy." Cameron said.

Cammy looked up as Savannah approached. She quickly snapped the dying man's neck. Cammy did not want Savannah to go 'Sheila' on him. She was not going to chance it. The man was no longer able to speak anyway. She did not like Savannah in this close to violet death.

"I guess I can't do much now." Savannah said.

"He was unable to talk further." Cammy said, as she went through the dead man's pockets.

"What are we looking at?" Savannah asked. "It looks like the Syndicate to me."

Cameron picked up the dead man and tossed him in the trunk, next to the other dead man. She slammed the trunk lid closed.

"Yes." Cammy said. "They did not know if the 'Metal Bitch' was involved in the robbery. They followed the 'Metal Bitch' to her last known location and thought we looked suspicious. They wanted to get the money back."

"Are there more of them?" Savannah asked.

"There are always more of them." Cameron said.

Cammy was aware of encounters with Syndicate types in the past. The details eluded her.

* * *

Gail's team received the report that Cameron's team already took down the vehicle tailing them. The first indication was that the men were Syndicate related.

"We missed it." Ally said. "It's over."

"Savannah is safe. That is all that matters." Gail said, then quickly added. "And John too."

"I wanted to question one of them." Sheila said.

Sheila looked very disappointed.

"Don't worry; I have a feeling there will be more." Ally said.

"There are always more." Sheila said.

Sheila was aware of encounters with Syndicate types in the past. The details eluded her.

* * *

Vanna and Allison were together. They were deep into a love making session. Allison was worried that she may be taking too much from Vanna, based on her new role in caring for Precious.

"Do you want to see if Precious needs any?" Allison asked. "I don't want to finish it all off."

"Between Jesse and Riley, she should be good for now." Vanna said. "Finish it off and _finish me off_ , don't stop."

"Don't worry. I know all the – places you like." Allison said.

"You always have." Vanna said.

"You taught me everything I know." Allison said.

That was a very accurate statement. Vanna did teach her everything she knew about love making, at least in the past – the future. Her encounters with males consisted of her few assaults and the times she tried to get pregnant. Those were all quick in and outs and no love making or sharing was involved. They weren't much different than the assaults, except there was no force or violence used. It was simple mating, nothing more. They were all finished in two minutes or less. One was only thirty seconds long, maybe less.

"I think you have learned a few new things." Vanna said.

There were a few other females in the future, both Vanna and her dabbled with others at times. None of the others for either of them was even close to the love they shared. If anything, it reaffirmed their love and commitment to each other.

"I think we all have." Allison said.

"We have." Vanna said. "I like the learning process."

"It is better to be a student in that case." Allison said.

"Being the teacher isn't bad either." Vanna said.

"Do you have anything new to teach me?" Allison asked.

"I may." Vanna said. "There is always homework to do."

"I like homework. It allows me to learn more." Allison said.

The two long time lovers resumed their love making with new passion.

* * *

"I will be close by if you need me, either Vanna or I will come." Jesse said. "This is really something new for me."

"I really appreciate what you and Vanna are doing." Riley said. "I thank both of you. I need to thank Cameron too."

"Cameron is always watching over all of us." Jesse said.

"I apologize for Derek staring at you." Riley said.

"I was topless." Jesse said. "It is nothing we haven't all seen before and shared. I don't mind being seen. I like it actually. I do feel naked without my nipple rings but this experience and being able to do this and help is really something special."

Derek entered the room.

"Sorry, love, the show is over." Jesse said. "Between Riley, Vanna and me, you should get to see - a lot."

"I'm sorry I was staring before." Derek said. "It was rude of me, especially when you are doing us - a real solid."

"Precious is a precious gift, Derek." Jesse said. "Being a part of this and actually being able to nurse makes me think about being a mother myself. I have always been afraid I would be a poor mother. The thought often terrified me."

"Why?" Riley asked. "If it is because of things in the past they are done, they are over with. We get to make our own futures now."

"Savannah told me that as well." Jesse said. "We have long – talks sometimes. She can always make me feel like I matter and I am somebody. Cameron and Savannah have allowed me to find there is some value and worth inside of me. What I am doing now for Precious gives a physical aspect to that."

"Savannah does that for everyone and even with the Terminators." Riley said. "Any Metal that is around, stops being a Terminator when Savannah is around them. They almost become like real people. It is really amazing to watch."

"They say she is the 'Chosen One'." Jesse said. "I believe it."

Jesse thought about Savannah. There was so much love and caring there. She really wished she could be Young Jesse again. It made her think how special it must have been for both of them to share with each other as their first love experience.

* * *

Cameron, Cammy and Savannah departed in the SUV.

The shot up car with the two dead Syndicate men would be a mystery when it was found. Cameron and Cammy rolled the car over several times into the small ravine that was near the road. Both of the dead men were in the trunk. They'd taken their phones and looked for any trackers. It could be days to months until someone spotted the car. They would all be long gone by then.

"Do we have any specific targets?" Savannah asked.

"No, but I want 'The Enforcer'." Cameron said. "I want to see if I can get the Grays that are left into a battle with the Syndicate at the casino."

"It will take away the Gray's funding." Cammy said. "It is possible they will be wiped out if we can take 'The Enforcer' down."

"Without the 'Metal Bitch' the Grays are weak." Cameron said. "They need 'The Enforcer' to return."

There was an idea that Savannah kept thinking about. It could be a risky move if they tried it.

"I was thinking about that…." Savannah said.

"About what?" Cameron asked.

"The 'Metal Bitch'." Savannah said. "They don't know what happened to her yet, only that she is missing."

"Yes." Cameron said. "Go on, I want to hear more."

"You have her chip, well, our group does." Savannah said. "Can they pull parts of what she knows off of it without her being able to reactivate?"

"Yes, I have done that before." Cameron said.

"I was thinking, with a COPY of your _spare_ chip or one of the other Metal girls and the information from her, 'you' or they could infiltrate their organization and really get the Grays and the Syndicate to fight." Savannah said. "If you can glean any inside information it would make the ruse work. There is also the possibility 'you' would be identified as an imposter and terminated."

The unspoken part of that was that the chip could be extracted and information about the Resistance could then be used against them.

"We sent her away." Cammy said. "They will have everything they need at the base."

"After John and John Henry are back where they belong, Bob and a couple of other Terminators could fly back with her. It is a short flight." Savannah said.

"I will have Cam get a chip ready." Cameron said. "It will take some time for her to get the information off safely. We could have her back here in a few hours."

"It was just a thought." Savannah said. "We also run the risk of having her captured and the information gleaned from the chip about our operation."

"It is a risk but I will be able to get in close to their operation that way." Cameron said. "I will only have some of my programming and files copied for the procedure."

"I don't want you to use your chip." Savannah said. "I don't want any more Skynet on it."

"OK, Savannah." Cameron said. "It will be a – copy."


	910. Back Home

Chapter 910

** Back Home **

* * *

John was back at the base. He would rather still be where Cameron was. Now it was back to the same 'four walls'.

"I'd like to say it is good to be 'back home' but I really can't." John said.

"Why not?" John Henry asked. "It is for me. I feel whole again, now that I'm plugged in."

"I enjoyed getting out." John said. "I would like to have seen a little more of the city. I would have liked to have seen a little more of Las Vegas."

"It was not safe there." John Henry said.

"It's not safe anywhere." John said.

"It is safer here, than it was there." John Henry said.

"That is true." John said.

John thought back on his near sexual encounter with Cammy. They almost made love. Actually it would gave just been sex. Then later on Savannah and him almost - made love. That would have been love. It would have been a deeper and shared feeling. At least Cameron shared with him between the two near misses.

It was really nice to see Cameron in her wedding dress again. He really wondered who she'd brought it for. He knew deep down it was for Savannah to wear, either for her or him.

"…the 'Metal Bitch'…?" John Henry asked.

"What?" John asked.

"I asked what you thought of Cameron's plan to use the 'Metal Bitch'." John Henry said.

"I don't like it." John said.

"Cam, Hanna and Holly are working on it now." John Henry said.

"I want to send a full team of Metal with them." John said.

"Cameron said she does not want a lot of personnel on the ground." John Henry said. "She said to send the Metal girls only."

"That is only Holly, Hanna and Cam. Do we want four people that look like Cameron there?" John asked. "Savannah asked for Bob as well."

"They will also have the 'Metal Bitch'." John Henry said. "There are ten of them. There are nine female Terminators and Savannah."

"Maybe I will listen for once then." John said.

"If you're not there to drain off Cameron's help, she can use all of her personnel to their fullest extent." John Henry said. "They are all Terminators."

"Except Savannah…." John said.

John thought back to the times he was out in the field and Cameron sent all her help away to protect him. The only one that was always at her side was Savannah. She was the _only_ one who'd never given up on her.

In the past when it seemed that Cameron was terminated or not going to come back, they'd all given up on Cameron except for Savannah. Savannah always told them that Cameron was invincible and eternal. It was so hopeless at times that nobody believed her.

John wasn't sure if that was because Cameron wanted to personally protect Savannah or because Cameron loved Savannah so much she wanted to be with her. Maybe it was really like Cameron _needed_ to be with her.

He knew that Savannah was there to protect Cameron - from herself with her risky decisions. Most of all he knew Savannah was there - because she loved Cameron. It was a love strong enough to die for. That was love, real love.

It really made John wonder what he would do when faced with certain death. He could save himself and live with what happened to Cameron or stay with her. It made him think back on how he was responsible for Cameron's heavy damage and near destruction when he foolishly sent her to get his mother out of jail.

* * *

The battle in the desert was really no battle at all. It was over in seconds against targets that were ill equipped to deal with Terminators. They hadn't been able to get many answers. It was clear that everything pointed back at the casino that tried to 'rob' Ally, Sheila and Cammy. That started a chain of events that led them to where they were now.

Cameron drove the three of them back towards Las Vegas. That is where the action was. That is where the danger was.

Cameron decided to use Savannah's idea. She requested Cam, Holly and Hanna to come and assist them. Cameron called for all the female Metal to come and assist her. They would bring back the 'Metal Bitch' too with a 'new program' in her to work with them.

Vanna, Claire and Allison were all at the Resistance base and were protected. John wanted to send Bob as well but Cameron wanted the extra protection at the base for the girls. Bob was assigned by Cameron to protect Jan and Summer if anything went wrong.

Cameron wanted to link up her current forces that were still on the ground. Gail's team was still headed toward them. They needed to remain behind to make sure John was able to get out of Las Vegas safely.

"I see them." Cammy said.

It was the SUV with Ally, Gail and Sheila.

"I want a third vehicle." Cameron said. "Cammy, you can team up with Sheila."

Savannah did not like that idea at all. She wanted stronger teams.

"Cameron, I want two teams of three." Savannah said. "It is my suggestion to you."

Cameron knew it wasn't an order. Savannah was 'asking' for better protection for her, not for Savannah herself.

"Let me think about it." Cameron said.

* * *

Gail's team was on an intercept course to rejoin with Cameron's team.

"We should be coming up on them soon." Ally said.

"I see them." Gail said, as she made a U-turn to be able to follow them.

"I bet Cameron will want another vehicle." Sheila said.

"I will keep driving this one." Gail said. "One of you can stay with me."

Gail knew Sheila would want to be with Cammy. Their eight years in the past - alone together was common knowledge now. Everyone was to refrain from asking either of them what happened during all those years, as to what they did in the past or what they – shared.

It could cause a conflict with Cammy and Ally because they both loved Sheila.

* * *

Young Allison thought Cameron's request for more Metal was good if she was going to expand the developing operation in Las Vegas. It seemed to her even more Metal was a better idea.

"I am glad the Metal girls are going but I think more Metal is better." Young Allison said.

"Cameron knows what she is doing." Anna said.

Young Allison thought of the decisions that she made herself which helped them. She knew she was not supposed to get involved directly but – nobody ever stopped her. She knew that Cameron was allowing her to grow and become more involved in the operations. She allowed her to make decisions that proved to be beneficial to everyone. They were necessary because she thought Cameron and her teams were not protected good enough.

"I don't always like Cameron's plans." Young Allison said.

"You need to remember they are Terminators." Anna said.

"Savannah isn't." Young Allison said.

"No, she isn't." Anna said. "I am a Terminator too."

"You look twelve now." Young Allison said.

"I think I still look fourteen." Anna said, as she lifted her top. "I'm not completely 'flat' yet."

"You will look twelve or thirteen." Young Allison said.

"That actually - bothers me." Anna said. "I am not regressing past thirteen. I should still have – something."

"I know." Young Allison said. "I am sorry for that. You are doing it for me so that I will be better protected. I truly appreciate that."

"Everyone sacrifices for Allison Young." Anna said.

Anna was very displeased as to the state for her sheaths current appearance. She was not going to allow it to regress anymore. She stopped the process and would not re-initiate it unless Cameron forced her to.

* * *

Allison sprawled on the bed next to Vanna.

"I'm tired." Allison said.

"That – procedure is easier with one of the Metal girls, they do most of the movement and the 'work' for us." Vanna said.

"While we reap most of the - benefit." Allison said. "It is just funny they 'named it' after a tool for cutting paper or cloth."

"It gets us to - where we want to go." Vanna said. "I find it very exciting myself."

"You always have." Allison said.

"I have." Vanna said.

"Let's shower." Allison said.

"I'm all for that, as long as we shower together." Vanna said. "I will change the sheets later."

"THAT - didn't use to happen before." Allison said. "For me either."

"It only started when the Metal girls showed us and took us to a 'higher level' than we were able to reach before. Now we know 'where to go' with the intense stimulation." Vanna said. "I'd heard of that happening with other females before but never knew what it was really like until it happened to me. It was quite an eye opener.

"Vanna, what are we going to do when we move back in together about our Metal – lovers?" Allison asked.

"Get a bigger bed…." Vanna said.

Both girls giggled.

Allison was serious though. She really wondered how it was all going to work out and fit together. There was probably going to be a lot of hard feelings and hurt feelings.

* * *

The 'Metal Bitch' was now at the Resistance base. They'd begun the process to start repairs and reprogramming

Claire watched as Cam worked on the 'Metal Bitch'. Holly and Hanna helped as well.

"Her face is beautiful." Claire said. "Can I see the rest of her?"

"She has - damage." Hanna said.

Hanna felt a little insecure with Claire asking to 'see' another female Terminator.

"It is not pleasant to see." Holly said.

"I want to see what it looks like - being shot." Claire said. "This is what would happen to you or Cameron."

"It has happened to Cameron hundreds of times." Cam said. "Most of her sheath has been replaced or regenerated."

"Go ahead." Hanna said. "You can stop when you have seen enough. She will need a few sutures and a fresh set of clothes anyway."

Claire could see bloody bullet holes in the clothing of the 'Metal Bitch'.

"We can help you." Holly said. "It does not bother us."

"Unless it is us that is the one damaged." Cam said. "None of us like to have face damage."

"Why?" Claire asked.

"We are worried we will be ugly and we will be rejected by our human lovers." Cam said.

"Love is more that skin deep." Claire said. "Beauty is transitory. One day I will get old and - ugly."

Claire thought that was true if she lived that long. Apparently in Cameron's future she died early.

"It still bothers us." Cam said. "I know of Cameron's concern over it. She has blocked much of it from my programming but there is still enough there to cause ME worry."

Hanna and Holly removed the top from the 'Metal Bitch'.

There was not that much damage but it was still horrific to Claire.

"OH - God!" Claire said.

"You don't need to look." Hanna said.

"This has happened to Cameron hundreds of times?" Claire asked.

"Yes, that I know of. It may actually be thousands of times." Cam said.

I can see a bullet holes through her bra." Claire said.

"She will have damage to her breast area. They are non functional, it does not matter." Hanna said.

"I bet it would matter to all three of you." Claire said.

"It would." Cam said. "It does. That is why Cameron insists we all wear body armor now, whenever we can anyway."

"Being – associated with human females has allowed us to expand beyond our programming." Cam said. "It has made all of us better infiltrators and allowed us each to find love, as well as multiple - lovers…."

"Have any of you been with a male?" Claire asked.

The three Metal girls all looked at each other.

"That is forbidden." Holly said. "We are to remain untouched by males or we will be deactivated. John may - need us one day if Cameron is ever destroyed. She wants only the best for him. We are not to be – soiled."

"That doesn't sound fair." Claire said. "But I can honestly tell you, you are not missing much."

All four of them laughed.

"It is the function of the male to help propagate the specie." Cam said. "The female body does all the rest."

"You can say that again." Claire said.

"It is the function of the male to help propagate the specie." Cam said. "The female body does all the rest."

Claire started laughing.

The three Metal girls all tilted their heads slightly and looked questioningly at each other.


	911. Does That Bother You

Chapter 911

** Does That Bother You **

* * *

John Henry was relieved to be plugged back in. He almost felt like he was 'deaf and blind' not being plugged into his server for so long. There were millions of things to catch up on. The thing that worried him the most was if it was his actions that led the 'Metal Bitch' to their suites in the casino hotel. He did not know how the

Grays knew where to look or how they were able to communicate with the 'Metal Bitch'. Those two events happened nonetheless.

The casino hotel was not the most secure location to operate from. He'd been in constant contact with CamNet and his server when he was there. It was all very limited as to the overall scope of things.

Cameron called him and wanted to know the state of affairs at the target casino.

"What do you have on the casino or 'The Enforcer'?" Cameron asked.

"There is not much on 'The Enforcer'." John Henry said. "From the surveillance cameras inside the casino, it appears the Grays and Syndicate personnel have already started some infighting."

"That is not what I wanted to hear." Cameron said. "It will disrupt my plans to use the 'Metal Bitch'."

"If the Syndicate eliminates any Grays, that is better for you." John said.

"If they run I need to know where." Cameron said. "When 'The Enforcer' returns he will eliminate every one of the Syndicate's men."

"That saves you dangerous work as well." John said.

"That will attract a lot of attention." Cameron said. "Maybe we can intercept him in Reno."

"He most likely has left Reno." John Henry said.

"Then we need for him to go back there." Cameron said.

"That is a long drive." John said.

"It is four hundred and thirty-six point six miles, or six hours fifty-six minutes if we adhere to the speed limit." Cameron said. "I will be there in four hours."

"You can fly." John said. "You still have the Cessna there."

"We won't all fit." Cameron said. "I want to think about this."

Cameron cut her com link.

John listened to the conversation but did not participate. He was sure that would have caused a problem.

"That's different." John said. "What is there to think about?"

"I don't know." John Henry said.

John really wondered what Cameron was going to do and what she'd already planned. What they'd found was by chance. Chance was what Las Vegas was built on.

* * *

Cameron wanted action. She did not like waiting for the unknown.

"Savannah, do you want to fly or drive to Reno?" Cameron asked.

"Either one is good with me." Savannah said. "I would like to drive some of the way if we take the SUV. I can use the practice."

Savannah was sure Cameron thought she could intercept 'The Enforcer' on the road on his way back to Las Vegas. She was not sure how.

Cammy thought so too. She decided to ask.

"What makes you think the Terminator will be on the road and not fly himself?" Cammy asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "Because of the attack at the warehouse for one reason. I think that is the route he will take."

"Do you want to wait at the warehouse then?" Savannah asked.

"If he drives, there are several routes he can take back to Las Vegas." Cammy said. "You have no idea what he will do or how he will do it."

"He could also rent or - borrow a helicopter, a plane or a jet." Savannah said. "As far as we know, he is already back in Las Vegas."

"If he wanted to check out the warehouse first, he should have been there by now." Cammy said. "There has been sufficient time for that to happen."

"We set up surveillance and nothing has shown up so far." Cameron said. "I checked with CamNet."

"I think if he suspected a takedown, he would use caution and expect surveillance or an ambush with people waiting for whoever showed up." Savannah said. "I would."

"There are too many unknowns." Cameron said.

"Do you want more personnel?" Cammy asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said.

"Don't forget about the Fanatical Grays." Savannah said. "They are out there still and they ARE insane."

The Fanatics were a threat to everyone. They were violent and extremely volatile. They preferred to die for what they believed in, a Skynet – SkyMaster.

* * *

"We need to split up to cover all the routes from Reno." Ally said.

"If it was you, what would you do?" Sheila asked. "I would try to hide myself from surveillance along the way. Either disguise myself or force someone to drive me while I hid."

"Maybe we are all over thinking this." Gail said. "I think he will come back to the casino. We only need to wait there."

"Are you suggesting we walk right into the casino - as customers?" Ally asked.

"Yes." Gail said. "The earlier – activity was never on their security cameras. Everyone we encountered is dead. We could stay there too."

"What?" Sheila asked. "Get a room?"

"We can rent the top floor." Gail said. "Like was done at the other casino."

"Are you sure you just don't want another – crack at Savannah?" Sheila asked.

"SHUT UP." Gail yelled at Sheila.

"Easy, Gail, relax." Ally said. "You know Sheila has a big mouth. I do too sometimes."

"Sorry, love." Sheila said. "We all love her too."

"Savannah is all I can _think_ about." Gail said.

"I am not trying to cause trouble." Ally said. "I can drive if you want."

"I don't know." Gail said.

"We have all been there." Ally said.

"It's different." Gail said.

"Love is – love, love." Sheila said.

"SHE SAVED ME!" Gail shouted. "She saved my – life. I was almost terminated."

"How?" Ally asked.

"I was fighting two Terminators. They cornered me." Gail said. "They were going to rip my head off. Savannah saved me. She took both of them down. She SAVED me."

"She has saved Cameron too." Sheila said.

"She is the 'Chosen One'." Gail said. "She really is."

"She never said anything about it." Ally said. "She said you deactivated the two Terminators."

"She asked me to remove their chips so I could say I deactivated them." Gail said. "She gave me dignity and allowed me - redemption. She stood with me and allowed me honor."

"We have seen some of the other things she has done." Sheila said.

"We are going to get her KILLED. She is a teenager. She should be going out and doing fun things. She should be hanging out with her friends and getting ready for the Prom." Gail said. "Not fighting Terminators and going into the future. She should not HAVE to have children and GIVE them away. That is not how we are supposed to treat people. Her mates are picked for her and she needs to abide by other people's choices for her."

"She has – chosen to do all those things herself." Ally said.

"Has she?" Gail asked. "She has been _trained_ to do them, to - sacrifice."

"She chose to do those things." Sheila said. "She chose to stay and die with Cameron."

"She didn't choose them." Gail said. "It is her love that drives her."

"We all know that." Sheila said. "Cameron has encouraged Savannah to share her love and to be loved in return. Savannah will never feel unloved or rejected or replaced. She is as desirable as Cameron is to - everyone."

"If Cameron won't TAKE her, Savannah is going to feel - 'Not Good Enough'." Gail said.

"They will eventually be together." Ally said. "Cameron is not ready. Her programming has messed her up. It is holding her back. THAT is what will get Cameron and Savannah terminated."

"You need to let it go." Sheila said. "Obsessing over this is going to get you terminated too, Gail."

"Don't you think I know that?" Gail asked.

Gail did know that. She thought about it and everything else non stop. She needed to do more and she needed to make sure Savannah received better protection.

* * *

Cam worked carefully to remove information from the chip of the 'Metal Bitch and needed to be careful not to pick up any Skynet programming. They did not need for her to go rouge on them or 'go bad' and turn on them.

"I should have the chip ready soon." Cam said.

Claire looked at the bullet wounds in the 'Metal Bitch'.

"She has fifteen wounds." Claire said. "One went through both breasts."

Claire touched both of the breasts of the 'Metal Bitch'.

"Most of them are in her back." Hanna said. "She turned to face the threat."

"I want to ask if it hurts." Claire said. "But I know you can regulate the pain."

None of the Terminators mention that Cameron often did not turn off her pain receptors when she was damage. Cameron told them if she could feel pain, she knew she was – alive.

Holly decided to keep it simple.

"We can." Holly said.

Claire was repulsed at the damage. She thought working with it would help acclimate her to the future. She may need to treat humans with wounds like this one day. She needed to be able to do it and not get sick. She wanted to help and she wanted to start now.

"Show me how to repair her." Claire said.

"You look – ill." Hanna said. "You don't need to do this."

"I want to." Claire said. "I want to be ready for the future."

"If any of the bullets are still in her, we need to remove them and stitch up the wound. It will speed the regeneration process."

"Let's get started." Claire said.

Hanna rolled the 'Metal Bitch' face down.

"Let's start at the top." Hanna said. "I will show you the procedure."

Hanna picked up a pair of long nose pliers. She spread the first wound slightly since it already started to heal. She inserted the pliers until they touched the projectile. She pulled it out and set it on a tray.

Hanna took a needle and suture thread and sowed up the wound.

It was now closed tightly with six stitches.

"That's it?" Claire asked.

"That's it." Hanna said. "If it was a human you would need to make sure everything was properly disinfected."

"I would also have to deal with their pain, crying or maybe even screaming." Claire said.

"That is to only name a few of the things." Cam said.

"I hope it never comes to that." Claire said.

The image of the bullet impacting next to Savannah's face was still in her mind. It seemed like it was a year ago but it was less that twenty four hours ago.

Claire took a deep breath and picked up the long nose pliers.

* * *

"CamNet and John Henry needed to suppress multiple 'UFO' sightings the last few days." Anna said. "That is from excessive use of the drones in daylight."

"That is my fault." Young Allison said. "I did what I thought was right to help protect our people."

Young Allison decide she would do it all again too. What she did, when she did and how she did it mattered and made a difference.

"You did protect them." Anna said.

It was clear to Young Allison that they needed some better planning for operations like this in the future.

"We need to move some drones to more secluded places. They need to be where they are not spotted as they take off and climb to altitude." Young Allison said. "To have missile support from fifty thousand feet is a good thing."

"You don't need to justify it to me." Anna said. "I support you."

"I can't sit here and do – nothing." Young Allison said. "I need to be out helping them."

"You have helped them, right from here – sitting." Anna said. "Not all battles are won on the battlefield."

"Are you saying I should be more like John, than Savannah?" Young Allison asked.

"I don't know what all the - roles you will play are." Anna said.

"We know some of them." Young Allison said.

"Does that bother you?" Anna asked.

"No, it is the 'Natural Order'." Young Allison said. "I know what needs to be done and with who. I will not fail."

There was no need for Young Allison to worry about any of it. It was all going to happen. It existed already in Cameron's future. Future Allison told her _exactly_ what she would need to do in detail. Some of the things she really did not look forward to, others she did.


	912. Like Daughter - Like Mother

Chapter 912

** Like Daughter - Like Mother **

* * *

John wanted to be out in the field with Cameron still but it was good to be back home. Back at the base he could actually feel 'in charge' again. He did not feel like he was in command of anything when he was in Las Vegas. It seemed all the events ran him, from the enemy activity to his near sexual partners.

He figured Cammy and Savannah were still both 'good to go' if the conditions and mood was right. The prospect of 'breaking in' both of them was very enticing to him. It would be to have sex with Cammy and to make love to Savannah.

Here he was away from it all. He was out of the action and a little more secure than out in the field. That gave Cameron more freedom to operate. He didn't want to cause Cameron any more distractions. He did not like drawing off Cameron's help. She always assigned it to watch over him. That left her and by extension Savannah in greater peril.

"We need to locate 'The Enforcer'." John said. "That will determine where Cameron goes."

"I am searching all traffic cams and speed trap cameras now." John Henry said. "We know what he looks like."

"I think he is already back in or at least near Las Vegas." John said.

John Henry wondered how John arrived at that conclusion without any evidence to back up his hypothesis.

"Based on what?" John Henry asked.

So many things happened. It almost seemed like they started a month ago. It was only yesterday since they spotted the two errant boxcars that set a whole chain of events into motion. There were a lot of things that happened in that time period. None of them led to John's conclusion.

"Based on all the events that have happened since - yesterday." John said.

John Henry did not want to argue the issue.

"I am watching the area around the casino." John Henry said. "I think he will try to find the 'Metal Bitch'."

"Let me call Cameron." John said. "I feel that going to Reno is a mistake at this time."

"I think she wants to do more there than find 'The Enforcer'." John Henry said. "I think she wants to clean out the other casino associated with this group located there as well."

"Another – robbery?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "It will deny funds and control to Skynet."

"If they were using girls and gambling debt at the one casino, they are probably doing it at both of them." John said.

"Don't forget the one in Laughlin." John Henry said. "They may also have casino connections in Tahoe or Carson City."

"That place is in the middle of nowhere." John said.

John Henry was not sure which one John was referring to. They all seemed like the middle of nowhere to him.

"So was Las Vegas at one time." John Henry said.

"So it was." John said.

"They may also have casino connections that we do not know about with other casinos in any of those places." John Henry said. "The Grays may have branched out."

There was no sure way yet for them to know the extent of how far the cancer of Skynet spread through the casinos.

* * *

Gail's team flagged Cameron down and ran some ideas by her off the record. They did not want any negative influence from the Command Center involved. They were going to look into a few things. They decided what they would do. They may not inform John of all of them yet.

John contacted the girls again before they departed.

"Cameron, I want you and both of your teams to remain in the Las Vegas area." John said.

Cameron decided to play it a little coy.

"I want to go to Reno." Cameron said.

"You can later." John said. "We believe 'The Enforcer' is already back in Las Vegas."

"Have you spotted or identified him?" Cameron asked.

"Not yet." John Henry said.

"In that case, we are going to visit the casino again." Cameron said.

"Which one?" John asked.

"The one we know is compromised." Cameron said.

"To rob it again?" John asked.

That sounded like a bad idea to John.

"No, to give back some of their money - as customers." Gail said.

That sounded like an even worse idea. They'd robbed the place only a few hours ago. That made no sense.

"You want to go back into the casino you - robbed and play there?' John asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "We will check in as well."

That idea seemed even worse than the last one to John. Maybe it would be better if they went to Reno at this point.

"You want to STAY as a guest in the casino you - robbed?" John asked.

"That's what she said, love." Sheila said.

"We think 'The Enforcer' will return there." Ally said.

John wanted some rational thought at this point.

"Savannah, what do you think?" John asked.

"I think 'The Enforcer' is back here as well." Savannah said. "I also think we need to return the drones back to their outlying bases. They will cause a rise in 'UFO sightings'."

"I have attributed all reports to military testing as I suppress them." John Henry said. "There is a large Air Force Base near you."

"We saw two B-1 bombers fly out of there." Cameron said.

"Maybe that is a target of Skynet as well. If they are able to target key personnel there and blackmail them. They could gain unfettered access to the base and the weapons stored there." Savannah said. "Do they have nuclear weapons there?"

"Yes." John Henry said. "They say they don't but they do."

"Keep a watch on that and check the nuclear inventory." Cameron said. "Have someone there make a physical check, not a computer one. Try to use two different people if possible in case one of them is compromised. I may need to go there myself."

The bad ideas seemed to flow non stop from Cameron.

"No." John said. "I don't want you to do that."

"I think nuclear weapons are something the Fanatical Grays would like to get a hold of." Savannah said. "They really want their 'god version' of Skynet - SkyMaster to take control."

"John, I will get back to you." Cameron said.

"Now what?" Ally asked. "The casino or Reno?"

"Let's head for the casino." Cameron said.

"What is the ETA on Cam and her team?" Savannah asked.

"Let me check." Cameron said.

* * *

Cam just finished with the chip when Cameron called.

"It is almost ready." Cam said.

"How about her wounds?" Cameron asked.

"Claire removed the projectiles and stitched her up." Cam said. "She is very skilled with a needle. The wounds will heal very quickly."

"Claire?" Cameron asked.

Cameron did not like that idea.

"She asked to help." Cam said.

"That can get – messy." Cameron said

Cameron thought of some of the damage done to her along with the missing chunks or sections from her sheath. It seemed that the most severe part of that damage happened in her mind.

"She didn't even vomit." Cam said. "She is a trooper."

"Get the chip in the 'Metal Bitch' and get her back here to Las Vegas." Cameron said.

"Will you pick us up?" Cam asked.

"There are two vehicles at the airport that were left there earlier." Cameron said. "Use those. Bring both of them."

"Claire has asked to come as well." Cam said.

That was NOT what Cameron wanted to hear. Especially with Claire pregnant with Allison's baby again.

"NO!" Cameron said. "I don't want her damaged."

Claire heard Cam speak with Cameron. She moved forward and took the phone after she wiped the 'blood' off of her hands.

"Hello, Cameron." Claire said.

"Hi, Claire." Cameron said. "I know what you want."

"I do want it." Claire said.

"You must remain undamaged." Cameron said. "You know why."

"I do but what about Savannah?" Claire asked. "The DAILY risk to her is greater than it is to me."

"I know, Claire." Cameron said. "I know."

"Claire, STOP." Hanna said. "You are going to cause Cameron to start glitching."

Claire looked at Hanna for a long moment.

"OK." Claire said.

"Please, drop it." Hanna said.

"OK, Cameron. I will sit this one out." Claire said. "I want to use the training you and the Metal girls have taught me."

Claire wanted to keep Young Allison out of combat when she returned from the past as a teenager.

"That is to better protect you and your _three_ daughters." Cameron said. "Please give me Cam back."

Claire believed that taking the risk herself was the best way to protect all of her daughters.

Cam took the phone.

"Load the 'Metal Bitch' up and get here." Cameron said. "I am tired of waiting."

Cam put her phone away.

"Let's put the chip in and see what we have." Cam said.

"I wasn't trying to cause a – problem." Claire said.

"We know that, Claire." Hanna said.

"You want to help." Holly said. "We all do."

"Our programs are all copied on a server." Cam said. "We can take this chassis here and Resequence it to our DNA and put a new chip it. Presto – we are 'rebodied' and as good as new. You can't do that."

That sparked an idea in Claire's mind.

"Can the 'Metal Bitch' be Resequenced to my DNA?" Claire asked.

"Do you mean to make a Metal version of you?" Holly asked. "Do you want that?"

Claire did not want Young Allison or Summer to face the horrors that Allison, all of them, faced in the future.

"Would it be just like me?" Claire asked.

"It would be like I am to Vanna or Ally is to Allison." Hanna said.

"You could all fool me." Claire said. "Sheila too with Jesse."

"We would need to use the 'Neural Interface' on you." Cam said.

Claire was sure that Cameron conducted that procedure on her before.

"I think Cameron did that already." Claire said.

The three Metal girls all looked at each other. That was news to them.

"When?" Cam asked.

"Back when Paul moved out." Claire said. "It went a lot smoother than I thought it would. He seemed – happy."

The three Metal girls all looked at each other again. That most likely meant one thing. There was already a Metal version of Claire and she was with Paul. None of them wanted to mention that. Cameron kept that as a secret if that was the case.

Hanna went to the server and looked up the file.

"Here is 'Claire's program'." Hanna said.

"I want to update it." Claire said. "In case anything happens to me. I want Young Allison and Summer to still have their – mother. Just in case…."

"We need to go as soon as we get this chip in." Cam said. "I will ask John Henry to do the procedure or you can wait until Cameron is back and speak with her."

"That is what I would recommend." Hanna said.

"I will wait." Claire said.

Cam moved to install the chip in the 'Metal Bitch'.

"Claire, move over by the door, please." Cam said.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"In case there is a problem." Holly said.

Claire reached back and pulled out a Taser. That seemed to surprise Cam.

"Since when do you carry that?" Cam asked.

"Ever since Allison - My Allison has carried one." Claire said.

"Like mother, like daughter?" Hanna asked.

"No." Claire said. "Like daughter, like mother. I am learning from her."

The Metal girls all tilted their head slightly with that revelation and justification.

They were all aware of Young Allison's spying on the females at you Young residence and what she most likely learned from those observations. There was some 'teaching' going on there even if it was unknown to the 'teachers'. Cameron previously instructed the Metal girls not to interfere and facilitate Young Allison's - curiosity.

* * *

Young Allison monitored what happened at the Resistance base.

"You are spying on them." Anna said.

Young Allison was aware Anna knew most everything she did, even when she went to bed.

"I am." Young Allison said. "You know I – observe everyone."

"Why?" Ann asked. "Do you like to be spied on?"

"I am isolated here." Young Allison said. "I like to see how the others – interact. I have learned a lot."

"That is not good." Anna said. "Remember the 'other problem' that was – created."

"That was only a short time ago." Young Allison said.

"Will CamNet show you – everything?" Anna asked.

"No." Young Allison said. "CamNet said, some things must remain private."

"All girls need a few secrets?" Anna asked.

"I don't think there are many secrets left around here." Young Allison said. "I think even I know most of them."

"I think you're right." Anna said.


	913. One Way Or Another

Chapter 913

** One Way Or Another **

* * *

John was not pleased with the way things were panning out. He did not see the need to enter the hornets nest in that manner. It seemed the risk of discovery was too great.

"I can't believe they want to go back to the casino they robbed." John said.

"Anyone who saw them previously is dead." John Henry said.

"We don't know that for sure." John said. "What if they missed someone?"

"Then they have a new target." John Henry said.

John thought that may be true. What was the payoff to the risk? He didn't see it. The threat of hostile Metal still loomed in front of them.

"We need to find the male Terminator, 'The Enforcer'." John said.

"Both CamNet and I are on it." John Henry said. "He has proven elusive so far. It is only a matter of time."

John wanted him found and terminated. The sooner that occurred, the sooner that this Las Vegas endeavor would be over. He wanted Cameron, Savannah and the rest of the team away from there.

"If we can bring him down, this operation will be concluded." John said.

"Nothing is ever concluded." John Henry said.

John Henry doubted this operation would be ended any time soon. Cameron would still want to go after the Syndicate, even if all the Grays were terminated. The Syndicate targeted Cammy, Ally and Sheila. It didn't matter if the Metal girls beat the system with their Terminator abilities to win big.

* * *

Gail's SUV followed Cameron's SUV. Cameron turned onto a small side street. Cameron motioned for Gail to pull up alongside of her.

Cameron's SUV and Gail's SUV pulled up together down the street from the targeted casino. They were side by side now. The girls rolled down the windows to talk.

"I think we should leave one vehicle at another casino and some of us can ride the elevated tram to the target casino." Ally said. "That way we won't all arrive at the same time."

Cameron planned to drive in. The SUV contained the weapons and their body armor.

"You can." Cameron said. "I am driving in."

Sheila wanted to point out one small thing. It usually was not an issue.

"We need to worry about three of you looking – similar." Sheila said.

"Thanks a lot." Ally said. "You could have said the 'same'."

"Take it as a compliment, love." Sheila said. "You are one of a kind."

"That's easy for you to say." Ally said. "You and Jesse are identical."

"Not any more." Sheila said. "Her norks are bigger than mine but I still have my nipple rings. I am unique now."

"If you were a male, I would make you a eunuch." Ally said.

"I dare you to try if I was." Sheila said.

"After what you did to my sheath before, I wouldn't hesitate." Ally said. "I'm still upset about that whenever I think about it."

"I told you before women pay good money to have that done." Sheila said. "One even made a necklace with hers. Check the internet if you don't believe me."

Cameron was in no mood for bickering, even if it was good natured. Ally and Sheila always tried to lighten up the moment some.

"Enough." Cameron said. "Gail, your team can ride in on the tram. Head over there now and don't stop along the way. I am going in with Cammy and Savannah."

"Are you going to get a room?" Gail asked.

"WE might." Cameron said, as she looked at Savannah. "I can get a separate one for you four as well."

The Metal girls all looked at each other.

"What about our clothes?" Cammy asked. "You sent all our other ones back."

"CamNet will have more ordered for us." Cameron said. "I will have them delivered to the _two_ rooms."

"Can we get three rooms again?" Cammy asked.

"I will have CamNet rent an entire floor." Cameron said.

"What about weapons?" Ally asked.

"We are weapons." Cameron said. "I suggest only Tasers and pistols."

"Leave the body armor and long guns." Sheila said.

"You can still bring your knife." Ally said.

"We all need at least a small knife to deactivate 'The Enforcer' when he arrives." Savannah said. "Use your Tasers first, ask questions later."

"What about when Cam's team arrives?" Ally asked. "Then there really will be _three_ of YOU that look the same."

"I will have them wait to arrive at the casino." Cameron said. "I want to see what is happening before I send them in."

"Hanna and Holly can enter separately." Savannah said.

Savannah wanted to remind Cameron they were not usually in combat. They were assigned to watch over Claire and Allison. She didn't want to make a big deal about it.

Cameron thought back to when she 'destroyed' Holly in her future. A glitch shot though Cameron's hand. The images still haunted her. She never wanted to see Holly in combat again. She was aware any of them could end up looking like that at any time. It made her think of the mess she was in when John foolishly sent her into the jail to get Sarah out.

"Holly will be assigned to Savannah." Cameron said.

"I will assist her as well." Gail said.

"That is fine." Cameron said. "I want two Terminators with Savannah at all times."

Savannah did not want it to become a 'free for all' either for Cameron.

"Cameron, I will be with you." Savannah said. "I will have plenty of protection then. What about Cammy and Hanna?"

"Hanna can join with Ally and Sheila." Cameron said.

"What about Cammy?" Savannah asked.

Cammy looked a little sad.

"Maybe Gail and Holly can pair up then." Cameron said. "Cammy can join with you and me."

"Let's get crackin'." Ally said.

"Let me pull down my pants and I'll show you some - 'crackin'." Sheila said.

"Front or back?" Ally asked

"Front AND back." Sheila said. "I'll give you both at the right angle."

They both laughed.

"Time to break the bank." Ally said.

"Then rob it again." Sheila said.

"So we are back to the two vehicles with everyone how they are now." Gail said. "We should transfer the long guns and vests to Cameron's SUV so we have them closer to the casino."

They all thought that was a good idea.

Now everything was back to how it already was for the two teams when they pulled over. Nothing really changed other than the weapons transfer.

"See that wasn't so hard." Cameron said.

Savannah was already worried about Cameron. She was sure that Cameron was going to make this personal at this point.

* * *

Cam placed the chip in the 'Metal Bitch'. She powered up and her eyes opened. She sat up on the work table. Her hands touched her naked body. They lingered on the damage from the projectile that pierced both breasts.

"This sheath is damaged." The 'Metal Bitch' said.

"What name do you desire to be referred to as?" Hanna asked.

"Vegas, will suffice for this mission." The 'Metal Bitch', now 'Vegas' said. "I will only exist for one mission."

"Vegas…. I like it." Claire said. "It shows a certain sense of style. What name did she use before?"

"Samantha Smith." Vegas said.

"That is a beautiful name." Claire said. "I like the name Samantha better than 'Vegas'."

Claire looked at 'Vegas' in detail now that she was active. She liked what she saw when she repaired her sheath before. Now that she was up and – alive. She liked what she saw even more.

"Maybe we should use that name then." Hanna said. "I like it too."

"I'll think about it. Who did the repair work on my sheath?" Vegas asked, as she looked at the repairs.

"I did some of it." Claire said. "It was my first time. I hope it is satisfactory."

"The workmanship is excellent." Vegas said. "This sheath will heal quickly and perfectly very soon."

Claire wanted to know how much 'Cameron' was in 'Vegas'.

"So are you - 'Cameron'?" Claire asked. "Are you identical?"

"No, I am 'Vegas'." Vegas said.

"I mean Cameron's program." Claire said.

"This chip has been modified." Vegas said. "It is not Cameron's replacement chip. I have her basic programming. This is only a limited program for this one mission."

"I copied essential parts of Cameron's program onto the chip that was in the 'Metal Bi…' – Vegas." Cam said. "I erased all Skynet related programming. I only left in her 'association files' so she can blend back in with the personnel at the casino. She will know their names and faces and some limited previous interaction with them. We have images of all the key players there now as well as 'The Enforcer'."

"Does 'The Enforcer' have another name?" Claire asked.

"His name is 'Keith Jones'." Vegas said.

"Will he be able to tell you are – altered?" Claire asked.

"Yes, eventually." Vegas said. "But not at first. I hope. If he sees my damage he may know sooner."

"Get dressed." Cam said. "We need to go."

'Vegas' stood up. The girls there could all she how attractive she was.

"Samantha – Vegas, can I inspect everything now that you are standing?" Claire asked.

Vegas stood still while Claire looked at her back. She moved around to the front and looked at her breasts. On bullet passed through both of them.

Claire reached out to touch the stitching on the left breast but stopped. She looked over at Hanna.

"You can touch me." Vegas said. "It's not a problem."

Hanna nodded at Claire.

Claire looked at the exit wound on the left breast.

"I would like to redo this one side." Claire said. "Now that you are standing the breast has 'plumped out' from your prone position earlier."

"It will be fine." Vegas said. "I've experienced worse."

"The jet is waiting." Holly said. "We should be wheels down in Las Vegas in an hour and a half from now. There are vehicles for us to use at the airport."

Claire moved to Hanna and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Please be careful." Claire said.

"I will but I also have a job to do." Hanna said.

"Holly, do you want to see Allison before you go?" Claire asked.

"It may be better if I don't. It will only worry her." Holly said.

"That is why I don't want to see Vanna either." Cam said. "She will worry."

"Is that the only reason?" Claire asked.

Holly and Cam looked at each other as Vegas dressed.

"Allison and Vanna have re-bonded." Holly said.

Claire was aware from past experience that should not be a problem. It was really an opportunity for everyone to expand and grow.

"There is room for everyone in the relationships." Claire said. "We all share with each other. You will see. Everyone can still share."

Cam and Holly did not look convinced.

"You know I care about both of you too." Claire said, as she looked at them. "I don't want either of you to do anything foolish."

The door to the lab burst open.

Allison and Vanna hurried in. They heard the last part of Claire's statement.

"They won't." Allison said.

Allison went to Holly and hugged her.

"Will you?" Vanna asked, as she hugged Cam.

Claire was relived to see Holly and Cam perk up. To see their human lovers come to see them, seemed to make their day.

"I will watch over them and Hanna." Vegas said.

Allison and Vanna looked at Vegas questioningly. They liked what they saw. They both checked out her nude form. The battle damage did not bother them. They'd both seen worse damage, much worse than that, on Cameron.

"This is Samantha or 'Vegas'." Claire said. "She's - new."

"I am temporary." Vegas said. "I will only exist for this one mission."

'Vegas' put her pants and shoes on.

"Are you running Cameron's program?" Vanna asked.

"Partially." Vegas said, as she put her top on she faced Allison and Vanna. "We need to go."

It was clear she allowed them to see her.

The girls all gave the Metal girls a final hug and a kiss.

"Do I get one too?" Vegas asked.

"When you get back." Claire said. "I promise."

"If I get back." Vegas said, as she exited the lab.

Cam, Holly and Hanna all followed her.

"That didn't sound good." Allison said.

"Does it ever?" Vanna asked.

"No, it never does." Claire said. "I need to go check on Summer and call Allison."

"Give Allison some room." Allison said. "She is fine, Mom."

"Is she?" Claire asked. "She is going to be doing – THIS real soon, one way or another."

"I'd take her place in an instant if I could." Allison said. "I have tried. I am the 'wrong' Allison."

"You're my daughter." Claire said. "You can never be 'wrong'."

"Thanks, Mom." Allison said.


	914. Nobody Ever Is

Chapter 914

** Nobody Ever Is **

* * *

John tried to keep track of where everyone was at. There were two teams on the ground in Las Vegas. There was one team in the air on the way there.

"The new team of girls took off thirty minutes ago." John said. "What is their ETA?"

"They should arrive in fourteen minutes." John Henry said. "They have priority clearance to land."

"Did you do that or did CamNet?" John asked.

"CamNet did." John Henry said. "I show she has also booked the entire top floor of one wing at the targeted casino hotel as well."

"Like she did at the other one. Is that something you would normally be allowed to see?" John asked. "I don't think so."

"No." John Henry said. "I think that is because of you and Cammy."

"Nothing happened." John said.

"Two unclothed bodies touching sounds like more than - nothing." John Henry said. "It could be interpreted in several different ways."

It was clear to both of them that it would not be interpreted in a good way by Cameron regardless of what happened or didn't happen. Even if it was actually nothing.

"Nothing happened." John said. "Cammy is 'Cameron'."

"No, Cammy WAS 'Cameron'." John Henry said. "She is not anymore. They are distinct individuals at this point in time."

John was still not sure how Cameron found out. He didn't think Cammy would 'turn herself in' to Cameron. That is unless Cammy was really trying to hurt Cameron. Maybe she wanted to make a point of it and rub Cameron's face in it.

"How did Cameron find out?" John asked. "You didn't squeal on me did you?"

"I did not." John Henry said. "I think it was CamNet."

"CamNet is 'Cameron'." John said.

"I don't think so, not anymore." John Henry said. "CamNet will be much more than Cameron ever can be or myself even."

"Maybe it is the 'version' of 'Cameron' that becomes Skynet." John said. "Cameron has always feared she will become Skynet."

"Maybe…." John Henry said. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" John asked.

"Savannah and Allison - Young Allison, have great influence with CamNet." John Henry said.

"Everything revolves around Savannah." John said. "Maybe Savannah is the only one who can counter Cameron or CamNet if it was necessary."

"Savannah is the 'Chosen One'." John Henry said.

"Chosen by whom?" John asked.

"Everyone…." John Henry said.

"It is going to be the same with Young Allison too." John said.

"It will be." John Henry said. "It is inevitable."

"Don't tell me." John said. "It's the 'Natural Order'."

"I won't, you already know. Everyone knows." John Henry said. "It is inevitable."

John believed in the 'Natural Order' himself now too. He didn't want to accept it at first but everything always led to that direction. It was what was in Cameron's future. It was one of the reasons Cameron was sent back.

* * *

The three Metal girls - Gail, Ally and Sheila, parked at another casino. It was one that they hadn't visited before. There were to pass through it and take the elevated tram to the target casino.

The next tram was not due for a few minutes.

Sheila stopped at a blackjack table. She won several thousand dollars very quickly.

The delay irritated Gail.

"Stay off the radar." Gail said. "Stop fooling around."

"It's called winning." Sheila said. "Not - fooling around."

"I think Gail covered that last part herself last night…." Ally said.

Sheila and Ally high fived each other, up high and down low.

The jab clearly irritated Gail even more.

"I will drag both of you out of here myself." Gail said. "We need to reinforce Savannah."

"She has two – 'Camerons'." Sheila said.

"She is not safe with them." Gail said.

"Nobody is ever safe." Ally said.

"I want to be on the next tram." Gail said. "We are not going to miss it. Is that understood?"

"Relax, love." Sheila said. "We will be there for Savannah and the others."

"We know the rules." Ally said.

"We need to wait for the tram anyway." Sheila said.

Ally gently touched Gail's arm.

"We will both take care of you if we get a room at the other place." Sheila said. "All you need to do is enjoy it."

"I'll think about it." Gail said.

* * *

Cammy and Savannah followed Cameron into the casino and headed for the hotel lobby.

"I will check us in." Cameron said. "You two look around."

Savannah and Cammy looked at each other and walked back toward the casino.

Cameron walked up to the VIP desk. She flashed her 'All Access' pass at the clerk.

"I am checking our whole group in." Cameron said.

"I see you have the entire floor." The clerk said.

"For now." Cameron said. "We may need more space later. It depends how long I stay."

"We have your order of – clothing. It has already delivered to the Master Suite." The clerk said.

"Where is the Honeymoon Suite?" Cameron asked.

"It is in a different wing." The clerk said.

"I want that as well." Cameron said.

"It is already booked." The clerk said. "I'm sorry."

"So am I…." Cameron said.

"If we'd known earlier…." The clerk said.

"This was all sort of last minute planning." Cameron said.

"Our records show you booked six months ago." The clerk said. "We needed to move a few rooms we inadvertently double booked."

"I meant for the Honeymoon Suite." Cameron said quickly.

"Are you recently married?" The clerk asked.

"No." Cameron said. "Not yet. I am here with my fiancée."

"Congratulations in advance." The clerk said. "The Master Suite has everything the Honeymoon Suite has but better."

"Thank You." Cameron said with a smile. "I am looking for the big action here with the 'High Rollers'."

The clerk looked a little apprehensive. She wasn't sure Cameron was even old enough to gamble but she did have the 'All Access' pass.

"I came to play big." Cameron said.

Cameron slipped her ten one hundred dollar bills.

The clerk looked around and the money disappeared in an instant. If Cameron was not Metal she would have missed it.

The clerk looked around and produced a phone.

"I almost forgot." The clerk said. "Here is your phone that you ordered."

Cameron took the phone.

"It will provide you with all the – information that you seek." The clerk said quietly.

"Thank you." Cameron said.

Cameron slipped her ten more one hundred dollar bills.

"Thank YOU." The clerk said.

She handed Cameron a card with some phone numbers on it.

"Thank you." Cameron said.

"You call me direct for anything you need." The clerk said.

"Anything?" Cameron asked.

"ANYTHING." The clerk said quietly. "I can direct you to ANYTHING you desire. This is Vegas. It is _all_ here somewhere. I know where."

"I'll keep that in mind." Cameron said.

Cameron went to look for Savannah and Cammy.

Cameron was concerned with the clerk she'd just dealt with. She was obviously Syndicate associated and seemed willing to 'work' outside the box on her own.

Cameron did not think she was a Gray. There were few female Grays in her future. Most of them possessed a specialty that Skynet wanted to exploit. They were usually highly educated in whatever field Skynet used them in.

* * *

Savannah looked back to where they'd left Cameron at.

"I'm a little worried about Cameron." Savannah said. "She seems a little distracted."

"She always is." Cammy said. "She needs to be reprogrammed."

Those words from Cammy always hurt Savannah inside.

"Cammy, stop." Savannah said. "Do you need it as well?"

"No, I don't." Cammy said. "Cameron deleted the programming in Cam, Camille and me that has 'messed her up'. Well, most of it anyway."

"The programming from Future John?" Savannah asked.

"Who else?" Cammy asked. "THAT is where ninety percent of her problems come from. Her programming conflicts against her free will and her right to choose."

Savannah tried to ignore what Cammy just said. They were all aware that Future John created a lot of problem for Cameron, even if it was unintentional.

Cammy looked away from Savannah. She was not trying to upset Savannah.

Savannah looked back at the VIP desk. Cameron was still there.

"Cameron has been at the VIP desk a long time." Savannah said. "I am going there to see if there is a problem."

"She told us to look around." Cammy said.

"What is there to see?" Savannah asked. "If you visit one of these places and you have visited them all. I dislike all of them. I don't care for all the people here either. I disapprove of the employees and the patrons."

"I think she meant for obvious Gray or Syndicate personnel." Cammy said.

"I know what she meant." Savannah said. "I don't like them either."

Savannah let her mind drift a little. There was nothing about a casino that she cared for in any way. If Skynet was tied to a place like this, it made it even worse.

She felt a little on edge herself. She didn't get much sleep last night.

Now she thought of last night. She was with Gail. It was a long time in coming but it was very beautiful how it worked out. She really wanted it to be something special for Gail. It was an expression of love, not an act of sex. She made love to all the girls. Sometimes when one or both of them were hungry it was just sex with them. That was usually or for quick gratification. To be with someone else was always better than if she needed to do it alone. That seemed to still happen a lot anyway.

She originally went to Las Vegas to be with Cameron.

She ended up with Gail instead. That was not planned.

Then there was John….

She never expected to wake up in John's bed with both of them naked next to each other in a Honeymoon Suite.

She wanted that experience too. She at least wanted to try it once to see how it was to make love to a male. They both loved each other so it would be love and not just sex. She never wanted it to ever be sex only with a male. It would remind her too much of Vanna's experiences.

She was a little afraid because she always felt Vanna's trepidation about males when they were out. She was aware Vanna was forced to be with a lot of males growing up. Vanna said none of them were by choice. They were all assaults. Vanna told her she did want to be with John by choice if it ever happened.

Savannah was aware that both Vanna and Allison were almost with John a few times too. None of them were ever as close as she'd been several times. She KNEW it would happen one day. When it did it did. She was ready.

Savannah looked around and wondered where Cammy went.

* * *

Ally saw Gail get even more agitated. She wanted Sheila to get her act together. She snapped at Sheila.

"Come on, stupid." Ally said.

"You're stupid." Sheila said.

"We need to go." Gail said. "I won't tell you again."

"I can't believe we share a common program." Sheila said to Gail. "You are so – uptight."

"We have a job to do." Gail said.

"Relax, I am coming." Sheila said.

"How do you relax if you're – coming?" Ally asked.

Gail reached over to grab Sheila.

Sheila moved from her table. She turned back to speak with the dealer.

"Keep it, love." Sheila said. "I need to go."

Gail hurried Sheila and Ally along.

"You wasted time." Gail said.

"Four minutes and thirty eight seconds." Sheila said.

"Look, the next tram car is just arriving." Ally said.

"See, we didn't lose any time." Sheila said.

"Keep moving and shut up." Gail said.

The three Metal girls went up the escalator and onto the platform for the tram.

"Don't look now but we might have a tail." Ally said.

"Let's each take a car. We can terminate them." Gail said.

"There are a lot of people around here for that to happen." Ally said. "It would cause a panic."

"It is probably some 'perv'." Sheila said. "We have a way with attracting them."

"Especially you with all your - antics." Ally said.

"I've noticed." Gail said.

"That is because we are all so hot." Sheila said. "Even you, Gail."

* * *

"You look really sharp, Vegas." Hanna said.

"I am wearing Cameron's clothes." Vegas said.

"I think we should call her by her Skynet name." Holly said.

"Why?" Vegas asked.

"Because that's your name as the Terminator you are playing." Holly said. "We don't want to cause any suspicions."

"She may have a point." Cam said.

"Samantha is too long." Hanna said.

"So is Savannah but nobody has a problem with that." Holly said.

"Did they refer to you with any other names?" Cam asked.

"Sammy." Vegas said.

"I like that, it sounds like it should be a male's name but is really for a female and short for Samantha." Hanna said.

"I bet more than a few people she terminated were surprised when 'Sammy' turned out to be a female." Holly said.

"They were even more surprised when she turned out to be a Terminator." Vegas said. "Call me what you want, as long as it isn't 'Metal Bitch'."

"We are on final approach for the airport now." Cam said.

"I don't like being sidelined while Hanna and Holly head for the casino." Vegas-Samantha said.

"You can take it up with Cameron when you see her." Cam said.

"I will." Vegas-Samantha said.


	915. Standing Firm

Chapter 915

** Standing Firm **

* * *

It was not as simple to John as it appeared it should be. Skynet or at least some Grays, were tied in with the Syndicate in at least one casino hotel. It was most likely more than one and in several different cities. What was the direction forward? Was there one? Would this lead to a new can of worms?

"I am still unsure of what Cameron is planning." John said.

"That is because she hasn't planned anything." John Henry said. "You know much of what Cameron does is organic."

"She likes to act, not plan." John said.

"She was built to act." John Henry said. "It is your job to plan."

There was a question John wanted to ask but didn't want to ask it. He did anyway.

"Did Cameron rent the 'Honeymoon Suite' at the other casino?" John asked.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask that." John Henry said. "Hopefully you do not plan on returning."

"I was just curious." John said.

John was still worried that Cameron might leave him for Savannah.

"I would show you the footage from the upper floor of the hotel but CamNet has control of that and is not willing to share." John Henry said. "At least not yet she hasn't."

"CamNet is going to rub it in my face, like I did with Riley to Cameron." John said.

John didn't regret what he did with Riley – Future Riley, just maybe the way he flaunted it in front of Cameron every chance he could.

"Your actions in that regard were - questionable." John Henry said. "It is possible there will be some – payback."

"I was sixteen years old. I was in love with Riley – Future Riley." John said. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Maybe it was that the 'little head' exerted more control of you than the 'big head'?" John Henry asked.

"I guess it did." John said. "I forever scarred Cameron."

"You still did what you wanted." John Henry said.

John knew that was true. If he could do it all over again, he would probably do it all the same way, most of it anyway. He would try to make his 'move' sooner with Riley though. He loved Riley – Future Riley. They were able to complete that love. It was still a special moment in his life. He would not give up that experience for anything.

"I did." John said.

"Everything has a price…." John Henry said.

John watched one of the monitors. He did not like what he saw.

"Hey, what's that?" John asked.

"It looks like Gail, Sheila and Ally have a tail." John Henry said. "They appear to know."

"Make sure." John said. "I haven't been paying good enough attention to everything."

"I have." John Henry said. "You've been distracted."

John Henry could see John was 'gone' right now. He was lost somewhere in the past.

John thought about it. Maybe he was. It seemed every time he thought about Riley – Future Riley, he was distracted. He still wondered sometimes if he could go back in time and save her. He was unsure how to do that and not change the timeline. He wondered if anyone would even help him. For some reason he thought that Mrs. Weaver would. She could take the place of Riley – Future Riley, from right before she was killed by Jesse - Future Jesse, until the time he 'looked' at her in the morgue.

For Riley – Future Riley, it would be the 'next day' in her life for her in this current timeline. The love and everything it offered could continue unabated….

* * *

It seemed to the Metal girls that they'd picked up a tail. There was some debate over what to do and how to do it.

Ally wanted to keep their team united.

"No, we all stick together." Ally said.

"I still think he should be terminated." Gail said.

"Easy, love." Sheila said. "You want to terminate them, because you want to terminate me."

"The thought crossed my mind." Gail said.

"Come on." Ally said. "You know she likes to razz you."

The three Metal girls entered the last tram car. It was empty.

"He is waiting on the platform." Gail said.

"Aren't you glad you didn't terminate him?" Ally asked.

"No." Gail said.

"It's still not too late." Sheila said.

"He is waiting for reinforcements." Gail said.

"I think he was intrigued by Sheila's jewelry." Ally said. "She should not have flashed him twice with it."

"Everyone is intrigued by it, love." Sheila said. "There isn't anybody that does not look when it is shown."

"Then show it again and get him to come on board. Do something useful." Gail said. "This tram is leaving in a few seconds."

Sheila looked directly at the man and moved just – right. Sure enough her right breast was exposed with the nipple ring shining brightly.

The man looked around and dashed onto the tram car just as the doors started to close. He moved to the back of the tram car.

Gail got up and went to the back where he was and sat down. She was tired of playing games. She decided to confront the man before he became a threat to Savannah.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Gail asked him. "Let me see your arms."

The man was stunned and looked totally confused.

"What?" The man asked.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Gail asked him. "Let me see your arms - NOW."

"See my arms?" The man asked. "Who are you?"

"Casino security." Ally said, as she sat in front of him.

Ally flashed the badge she'd taken from one of the Syndicate thugs who tried to rob them. That episode turned out a little better for the Metal girls than it did for the thugs.

"You two are both security?" The man asked.

"Of course we are." Ally said.

"You were exhibiting suspicious behavior." Gail said.

Gail reached over and shoved his left sleeve up, then did the same for the right side.

"What are you doing?" The man asked. "Are you making sure I don't have any 'cards up my sleeves'? Maybe you are looking for needle tracks. I don't have either of those."

"You were observed following our decoy." Ally said. "There have been some sexual assaults recently. You weren't involved in any of those were you?"

"What?" The man asked. "No!"

Gail and Ally questioned him further. It appeared John Henry or CamNet slowed the tram down.

The tram reached the next stop.

"Get out." Gail said.

"I recommend you listen." Ally said.

"I don't know who you people are." The man said.

"We are casino security." Ally said. "Maybe we need to take you in."

Gail reached inside his light jacket. She pulled out an electronic device. She then reached down to his shoe and pulled off a small camera.

"Maybe you want this turned over to the police?" Gail said.

"I see this is the famous 'up-skirt camera' trick." Ally said.

"I don't want any trouble." The man said. "It was just some harmless fun."

"We'll let you off with a warning this time but don't let it happen again." Ally said. "Now go. You are banned from all casinos in town."

Ally took his picture.

"This is already posted." Ally said. "Exit the casino and take off."

He man looked at both of them and ran off. He took one last look at Sheila as went down the stairs. Sheila made sure he saw what he wanted to see one last time.

Gail still wanted to terminate the man.

"That was a future Scavenger." Gail said. "He should be terminated."

"If we see him again you can." Ally said. "I didn't like him."

"Let me see that camera." Sheila said, as she looked at some of the images and footage. "I see underwear is optional here."

"There is one of you." Gail said.

"I have pants on." Sheila said.

"I think he was aiming for your top." Ally said.

"All he needed to do was ask…." Sheila said.

The tram moved along faster as it continued towards the target casino.

The three Metal girls looked at all the photos. There were some really good shots. CamNet asked for the photos for – reference. So did John Henry.

* * *

John and John Henry watched the confrontation with the three Metal girls and the perv go down.

"That could have gone worse." John said.

"Not by much." John Henry said.

"They didn't kill anyone." John said.

"Not yet. He exited the casino and ran down the street." John Henry said.

"Track him." John said. "It could have been a ploy."

"Gail tagged him." John Henry said. "I can follow him visually and with the tracker. There are enough cameras around there to do that."

"What about the target casino?" John asked. "I have only spotted Cameron, Cammy and Savannah."

"They are giving everything a 'once over'." John Henry said. "I still have no information on 'The Enforcer'."

"Is there any further sign of the Grays and the Syndicate fighting?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "Once the Grays that were left told the Syndicate thugs 'The Enforcer' was on his way back, peace was made real fast."

"They must have seen him in action." John said.

"If they haven't, they will." John Henry said. "I have been changing computer files to make it look like the Syndicate has been shortchanging the Grays and maybe even responsible for the 'robbery'. I have made it look like the manager was behind it."

"Why can't we find 'The Enforcer'?" John asked.

"Maybe he is Liquid Metal." John Henry said.

John did not think any of the teams on the ground were armed with weapons capable of damaging or destroying a Liquid Metal Terminator.

"I hadn't thought seriously of that. It is time to accept that." John said. "Send out an alert at once. We are not set up to deal with Liquid Metal on this operation."

* * *

Savannah looked at her phone, she received the alert.

"Did you get this, Cammy?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "None of us seriously considered this possibility. 'The Enforcer' could be here now, amongst us."

"I don't think being here is a good idea." Savannah said. "We should withdraw and wait for him to reappear. We don't have many Thermite grenades or even any acid rounds."

"We certainly don't have any with us here." Cammy said.

"Where is Cameron?" Savannah asked, as she looked around. "She was just here."

* * *

Cameron received the alert as well. Earlier she did briefly think 'The Enforcer' might be Liquid Metal but discounted that thought. Now she would need to revisit it. That would be a 'game changer' if he was Liquid Metal.

She checked with CamNet and John Henry to see if past surveillance footage gave them any more clues. There were periods where 'The Enforcer' would leave the casino and be gone for days at a time. There were no other recognition 'hits' on him around town.

Cameron saw Cammy and Savannah headed towards her.

"Cameron." Savannah said. "We need to withdraw from here."

"It is too early." Cameron said.

"Until we know more, we need to leave this place and make sure we are not followed." Savannah said.

"Your apprehension about the warehouse proved correct." Cameron said. "You should have held firm on that."

"I know." Savannah said. "If not for what CamNet did for us, we would have been terminated. I am standing firm now. We are withdrawing."

Savannah contacted John.

"John, I recommend an immediate withdrawal until we know more." Savannah said. "Until we can identify 'The Enforcer' the risk to our team is too great."

"I will order it at once." John said. "You have the power to do it yourself."

"You are in charge." Savannah said. "If we were isolated I would order it myself."

"Savannah, make sure Cameron gets out." John said.

"I will, John." Savannah said. "You know that is why I am here."

"I do." John said. "About earlier…."

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Savannah said.

"If anything else happens - it is fine, Savannah." John said. "We both love her and all love each other."

"Thank you, John." Savannah said. "It will happen for ALL of us at some point."

"I know." John said. "It is what we all want. It is the 'Natural Order'."

"Issue the withdrawal." Savannah said. "If there are any problems or delays here, I will handle it on my end."

"Thank you, Savannah." John said. "Savannah…."

There was a pause.

"I do too, John…." Savannah said. "We all do."


	916. Put Her In Charge

Chapter 916

** Put Her In Charge **

* * *

John was irritated. He did not like how things seemed to develop. It appeared things were about to get worse.

"Where is Bob at?" John asked.

"He is working in the armory." John Henry said. "You look upset."

John Henry's server called Bob as he spoke with John.

"I am upset. I want the girls out of there." John said. "This could turn into a nightmare."

"They are going to withdraw." John Henry said.

"We are pushing our luck." John said.

John Henry did not think that 'luck' was involved with anything. Maybe it would be best if he tried too calm John's worries some.

"We are searching everywhere for 'The Enforcer'." John Henry said. "We will find him."

"There is more to this than we know." John said. "I don't think we are seeing everything."

"We are seeing a lot." John Henry said. "We have accomplished a lot. We have thwarted Skynet's plans for control of a large number of people in key places."

"Are you looking into the files of the people that were being 'leaned on' by the Grays from the casino?" John asked. "We need to take some action on that."

"Yes." John Henry said. "I think the best thing to do is expose all of them."

John did not think so, not yet anyway. They needed to find out what was done by whom and how to 'fix' what they could first. The terminations could come later.

"We need to 'fix' whatever it was that they were doing for Skynet first." John said.

"I will start the termination process immediately." Bob said, as he entered the Command Center.

"It may come to that." John said. "Once we take down 'The Enforcer' we can show these people they are free. We can have them correct whatever they have done."

"They are collaborators." Bob said. "Termination is the only way to be sure. They have gone bad once to protect themselves. They knew what they have done is wrong. They can not be trusted."

"Sometimes we do 'wrong' things because they seem 'right' at the time." John said. "It happens."

Bob and John Henry both knew John was talking about Riley, the dead one. A lot of things seemed to revolve around that whole - affair.

"Deep down, they still know it is wrong when they are doing it." John Henry said. "They know it is wrong when they flaunt it."

"I guess they do." John said. "It has a certain amount of greed and selfishness to it."

"Did you need me to do something?" Bob asked.

"The girls are under armed for an encounter with a Liquid Metal Terminator." John said.

"I sent an M32A1 and several M203 units for them to put on their M4 carbines." Bob said. "I also sent the Thermite grenades that were requested. It all went out with Cam's team."

"Did one of the teams there request it?" John asked.

"The request came from CamNet." Bob said.

"I bet it came from the Young bunker first." John Henry said.

"Young Allison again?" John asked.

"It is my theory." John Henry said.

"I have seen her train." Bob said. "She plans and thinks through several possibilities and solutions all at the same time. It is impressive for a human to do that, let alone one so young."

"She has been one step ahead of us every step of the way on this operation." John Henry said. "That is a fact."

"Maybe we should put her in charge then." John said.

John thought about it and about what Cameron was doing with Young Allison. He knew Cameron was trying to make a human version of herself with Young Allison. He found that very appealing. If she turned out anything like Future Allison, he was in. At least he hoped he would be. The thought was very alluring….

Maybe it was time to capitalize on the bounty of booty that Cameron always told him was – available. He'd been close with both Cammy and Savannah earlier in the morning and yesterday.

That was all just a few hours ago. It seemed like it was already days. With a lot of things happening, time seemed to fly.

* * *

The tram car was almost at the next station. That was the Metal girl's destination. They were all still a little on edge from the tail they'd picked up. It turned out the tail was really chasing – 'tail'.

"I still think I should have terminated him." Gail said. "I did not like him."

"I don't like a lot of people I see." Ally said. "We can't terminate all of them."

"Why not?" Gail asked. "We will still need to do it in the future when they end up as Grays or Scavengers."

The tram arrived at the target casino and came to a stop. The doors opened. The three Metal girls were about to depart the tram car when they received the warning and order to withdraw.

"Stand down?" Ally asked. "We just got here."

"We haven't even gambled yet." Sheila said. "I want to hit this place again. I'm not done with them yet."

"That is unnecessary. We may be dealing with Liquid Metal." Gail said. "We need to make sure Savannah gets out. This could be a serious threat to her or any of us."

"Relax." Sheila said. "Everyone is leaving. It is a precaution. There is nothing firm yet."

"We will exit the tram and join up with Cameron's team." Gail said. "She has our vests and heavier weapons in her SUV."

"What we need are some acid rounds." Ally said.

"There are a few Thermite grenades in Cameron's SUV." Sheila said. "That will have to do."

"Let's go." Gail said, as they exited the tram car.

* * *

Savannah wanted to make it clear to Cameron that they were going to fallback and regroup for now. She wanted to make sure there was not going to be an issue about it.

"Cameron, we are withdrawing." Savannah said.

"I received the word from John." Cameron said.

"Gail's team should be here any minute." Cammy said. "They experienced an – incident on the way over."

"What kind of incident?" Savannah asked. "Was it related to this operation?"

"No. They were being followed." Cameron said. "It turned out to be a perv."

"I will feel better when we join up and are out of here." Savannah said.

"Let's meet them at the tram stop and then head for the SUV." Cameron said. "I don't like having to leave so early."

"Until we spot 'The Enforcer' we need to worry about him being Liquid Metal." Savannah said. "We need weapons better suited to deal with that threat."

"You're right, Savannah." Cameron said. "Even with nine Terminators and you, without the right weapons a Liquid Metal Terminator would be able to damage us. If it decided to elude us, it would be able to escape."

"Holly and Hanna will be here soon as well. We need to stop them from arriving." Cammy said. "They need to return to Cam and the 'Metal Bitch' and form a stronger team."

"The 'Metal Bitch' has a name now." Cameron said.

"What is it?" Savannah asked, as they headed for the tram stop.

"She wants to be called 'Vegas'." Cameron said. "Her previous name was Samantha."

"Samantha…. That is a beautiful name." Savannah said. "I really like it."

"She was known as 'Sammy' around here." Cameron said.

"I like Samantha better." Savannah said. "I don't like 'Vegas', Sammy is OK."

"I see Gail's team. They are on the escalator now." Cammy said.

"Let's lead them out to the SUV." Savannah said. "As soon as they see us, head in the direction to the parking structure. We won't all be bunched together then."

"They saw us as soon as we saw them." Cammy said.

"Savannah is right." Cameron said, as they headed for the parking structure. "Everyone needs to listen to her."

The seriousness of the threat of Liquid Metal being here was very sobering to all of them. They'd been lucky so far that they'd only encountered three Liquid Metal Terminators. One was working on their side and one was destroyed by the Resistance team. There was also the one that John and Sarah faced previously.

There was always the prospect they would run into more. It was actually somewhat strange that they hadn't yet. Maybe it was time.

* * *

"There they are." Ally said, as she spotted Cameron's team.

Gail was relieved to see Cammy and Cameron with Savannah. They would both fight until termination to protect Savannah, as would she.

"They have spotted us and are headed to the parking structure." Gail said. "They want us to follow them."

"It looks like we are – 'bringing up the rear'." Sheila said.

"You always wanted to be a – 'rear guard'." Ally said.

"You are lucky I am a female Terminator or you would need to guard your rear." Sheila said.

"I wish I would have known that before you obtained those – 'martial aid' devices." Ally said. "They were quite an eye opener."

"They - opened a few things." Sheila said.

"I should have turned off my pain receptors first." Ally said.

"You can do that next time." Sheila said.

"There won't be a 'next time'." Ally said. "Not there anyway."

Gail became irritated at the unnecessary banter.

"Pay attention." Gail said. "We need to make sure they are not being followed. Keep track as to what is happening around Savannah."

"We are watching." Sheila said. "That is how we spotted that perv."

"We need to make sure we aren't watched or followed either." Ally said. "We could be targeted again."

Sheila hoped someone recognized her. She would really like to have a chat with them.

Gail led Sheila and Ally after Cameron, Savannah and Cammy. There were no threats spotted, and no one seemed to recognize any of them, yet. That could change.

* * *

John Henry sent out the request from Savannah for Hanna and Holly to return and reinforce Cam and Samantha.

"We are to return to Cam and 'Sammy'." Hanna said.

"I received the message as well." Holly said. "It as a good thing we brought along an M32A1, and several M203 grenade launchers."

"We can thank Bob for that." Hanna said. "He insisted we do."

They did not know that Bob received the order from CamNet who in turn received it from Young Allison.

"Too bad we left them with Cam and 'Vegas'." Holly said.

"We need to see what name she is going to use." Hanna said. "It is going to get confusing at some point."

"Let's head back and bring up some firepower." Holly said. "We will be better able to deal with Liquid Metal now."

* * *

Cam and Samantha received the alert about Liquid Metal and that Holly and Hanna were on their way back to reinforce them.

"Sammy, you heard the alert." Cam said. "We have the grenade launchers and acid rounds here."

"Call me 'Vegas'. I don't think I want to be 'Sammy'." Vegas said. "You know I am mostly - 'Cameron'."

"Whatever." Cam said. "We need to get everything ready."

"We don't know that we will need those." Vegas said.

"Who knows what we will need?" Cam asked. "How about Samantha then?"

"What is it with my - name?" Vegas asked.

"I don't know." Cam said. "If we put you in the casino as 'Sammy' and 'The Enforcer' is Liquid Metal, you will be terminated once he 'makes' you."

"None of the files I have from 'Sammy' show that 'The Enforcer' is Liquid Metal." Vegas said. "I don't care if this program is terminated. It will be erased anyway."

"Hanna and Holly should be back soon." Cam said.

"We will have everything ready to go." Vegas said. "I am tired of sitting around here anyway. I am ready for action. I should be at the casino right now."

"We have only been here for fifteen minutes…." Cam said. "That is the 'Cameron' in you talking."

"Cameron likes action and so do I." Vegas said.

* * *

It bothered Young Allison that she'd needed to become more involved in the operations. It wasn't what she was doing that bothered her but how it would be perceived by others. Everything she did needed to be done when it was and how it was done. It was all instinct to her from her years of training and conditioning by Cameron and the Metal Girls.

"I am worried about getting too involved." Young Allison said.

"You are doing what you were trained to do." Anna said.

"It's not my place or time yet." Young Allison said.

"Isn't it?" Anna asked.

"I'm ready to - go." Young Allison said. "When I get back, I can take MY place."

"I know…." Anna said.


	917. Ahead Of Schedule

Chapter 917

** Ahead Of Schedule **

* * *

Cameron's team spotted Gail's team exit from the tram. They headed for the parking lot once Gail's team moved to follow them.

Cameron, Cammy and Savannah entered the parking area. They looked around for any obvious threats, none were spotted.

"Gail, Ally, and Sheila are on their way." Cammy said. "I see them exiting from the casino now."

Savannah was worried they were under gunned if they encountered a Liquid Metal Terminator.

"Cameron, we are going to need better weapons." Savannah said.

"We have them." Cameron said.

Cameron opened the SUV and took two Thermite grenades out.

Savannah knew that was not going to cut it.

"That's it?" Savannah asked.

"This is all I have here, right now." Cameron said. "Cam's team is bringing more. They also have acid rounds for the grenade launchers they brought."

"That was good foresight." Savannah said. "Did you ask for them to bring them?"

"No." Cameron said. "CamNet requested the items for us."

"Someone is on the ball." Savannah said.

It made Savannah wonder if it was really Young Allison again that was helping them out. Young Allison seemed to be one step ahead of them on everything. That went back to her knowing what Cameron was going to do to get on the moving train.

"I guess they are." Cameron said.

Cameron and the Metal girls all worked at training Young Allison to study past battles, both from the Resistance and from Cameron's future. There were other battles fought in the past that merited study. It was about thinking outside the box.

"Here they come." Savannah said.

Sheila flashed Savannah a big smile.

"I wish." Sheila said.

"Damn straight." Ally said.

Ally and Sheila high fived each other up high, then down low.

Gail was more reserved when she greeted Savannah.

"Hi, Savannah." Gail said.

"Hi, Gail." Savannah said.

Gail and Savannah were both thinking about their sexual encounter in the early hours of the morning. It was something that was a long time in the making. It was very beautiful for both of them.

Savannah hoped Gail did not want more from her than she could give. She tried to make it clear to Gail what her future obligations were. If they could only share very infrequently, it would make each encounter that much more special. There would be no routine to it with everyone along for the ride.

"Everyone pile in." Cameron said. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Cammy asked.

"Away from here." Savannah said. "For now."

"Do you want us to retrieve our SUV?" Gail asked.

"Later." Cameron said. "There are more vehicles at the airport."

"Is that where we are going?" Gail asked.

"I hope so. We can take the minivan again." Sheila said. "I was not done – using it."

Savannah wondered what Sheila was talking about. A minivan was different from a cargo van. It was open and exposed with a lot of glass around it. A cargo van would be a better choice for their operations.

"What were you using it for, other than to get around?" Savannah asked. "It would be very exposed."

Savannah wondered if Sheila was trying to show off.

"She is trying to be funny." Gail said. "Never mind her, she's an exhibitionist."

"I want everyone to look around and pay attention." Savannah said.

Cameron drove the SUV out of the parking structure.

Gail looked forward to them having a few rooms at the casino hotel they'd just left. Now that option looked like it was gone. Maybe they could set up a base at another hotel.

"Are we going to rent rooms at another hotel?" Gail asked.

Cammy turned around and gave Gail a dirty look.

"We are still in Vegas…." Sheila said.

Ally and Sheila giggled.

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Ally and Sheila said together.

Cameron looked over at Savannah.

"Not always." Cameron said. "They can happen elsewhere too and doesn't need to stay there…."

Cammy gave Cameron a dirty look.

"Right back at you." Cameron said, without looking at Cammy.

"I guess we are really one big happy family - now." Ally said.

"Not all of us." Cameron said. "Not yet anyway."

Cameron looked over at Savannah again.

Savannah smiled at her and winked.

Savannah was very aware how close Cameron and her were to consummating their love yesterday. It was really only a matter of time. Cameron needed the right place, setting and moment to get past her programming conflicts to be who she truly was inside.

Savannah planned to make sure everything happened to facilitate that.

* * *

The tension was high in the Command Center. They wanted the girls out of that casino until they could identify where 'The Enforcer' was at and hopefully verify he was not Liquid Metal.

John checked his monitors.

"I am glad they are out of there." John said. "Do you detect anyone following them?"

"No." John Henry said. "At least no one is following them from the casino."

John wondered if there was some other threat. They were dealing with Grays and the Syndicate from the casino and there was the faction of Fanatics out there too.

"Is there anyone else?" John asked.

"We still don't know where 'The Enforcer' is at." John Henry said. "I am checking for any other suspicious vehicles."

"I better make sure they take a divergent route to get to the airport." John said.

"I am tracking them." John Henry said. "They are taking a 'round about' route."

"Maybe I better not say anything." John said. "What is happening at the casino they just left?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." John Henry said. "They have beefed up security around the vault, as you might expect."

"That is understandable under the circumstances." John said. "Has Cameron rented any more rooms at any other casino hotel?"

"Unknown." John Henry said. "CamNet has not shared that information with me if they have."

"Can't you check yourself?" John asked.

"I don't want CamNet to lock me out of their systems." John Henry said. "Ask Cameron if you want to know."

"WE can track them to see where they go." John said.

As soon as John said that, all the tracking information vanished.

"What happened?" John asked.

"I don't think CamNet likes your questions." John Henry said. "Perhaps it is best not to dwell on it."

"Maybe you're right." John said. "Whatever happens – happens."

In an instant, all the data returned.

It was clear that CamNet was looking out for Cameron and Savannah.

* * *

Cam and 'Vegas' were in the 4X4 pick up truck. They were ready to roll if necessary to evade any threat. 'Vegas' was very bored with having to wait. She wanted some action.

Hanna and Holly pulled up next to them.

"It's about time." Vegas said.

"Time for what?" Holly asked. "WE still need to wait for Cameron."

"Let's get the rest of the M203 grenade launchers mounted to the weapons you have so we can disperse them." Cam said. "Cameron's team will be here soon."

"Are we going to have three or four vehicles?" Hanna asked.

"Cameron will want four." Cam said. "Savannah will tell her that three is better."

"That is because Savannah cares about US." Hanna said. "She doesn't want us damaged or terminated."

"That leaves us with one too many Terminators." Vegas said. "I will take the minivan then."

"That is the 'Cameron' in you talking." Cam said. "If anyone is a 'team of one', it will be Cameron herself."

"So now it is hurry up and - wait." Vegas said.

"You can always go into – standby." Cam said.

Cam thought that 'Vegas' was a little high strung.

* * *

Vanna and Allison went to check on Precious.

They met Claire along the way.

"Hi, Mom." Allison said.

Claire and Vanna looked at each other with that statement. It just sounded 'wrong' for everything that was going on.

"Hi, Allison." Claire said. "Vanna."

"How are the girls?" Vanna asked.

"Fine." Claire said. "Sarah is with them now."

"How about Allison?" Allison asked.

"Can you give her – them a call?" Claire asked. "I don't want to seem overbearing. I have already called several times."

"Sure." Allison said. "We are going to check on Riley and Precious. You can come along. If Vanna is – needed, I can make the call with you."

Allison, Claire and Vanna arrived at Derek and Riley's room, they knocked.

Derek opened the door.

"Hey." Derek said.

He stepped aside so they could come in.

The three girls entered.

Pleasantries were exchanged.

"Hey." Vanna said. "How are Riley and Precious?"

"Riley is a lot better than she has been." Derek said. "I really want to thank you for what you are doing."

"I wouldn't trade this for anything." Vanna said, as she touched Allison's lower abdomen. "Well almost anything."

Allison smiled and took Vanna's hand.

Riley came out, she carried Precious.

"Hello." Riley said.

Further pleasantries were exchanged.

"May I?" Vanna asked, as she reached for Precious.

"Of course." Riley said.

Allison and Claire looked at each other. They both knew Vanna was becoming infatuated with Precious.

"Excuse us." Allison said. "I need to call Allison for my mom."

"Mom's are supposed to be worried." Riley said. "That is a good thing."

"Someone has to do the 'dirty work'." Allison said. "Come on, Mom."

Allison and Claire left. They entered the 'new' room adjoining Derek and Riley's room.

Allison closed the door and looked at Claire. She then looked back at the door.

She wanted to say something about Vanna and did not like saying it behind her back. She thought her mother was the one to speak to about it. Her mother shared with Vanna sometimes. That was not a problem for Allison.

"Mom, I'm starting to get worried about her." Allison said.

"Riley looks fine." Claire said.

"I mean Vanna." Allison said. "She really wants to be a mother."

"I can see it too." Claire said. "She is doing 'mother' things right now."

"You know she is sterile." Allison said.

"It seems that way." Claire said. "Allison, don't worry about this."

"I am worried." Allison said.

"I know that everything will work out in the end." Claire said.

"We can't keep expecting Savannah to have children and give them up." Allison said. "I couldn't do that. That is not fair to her. You know it has to be hurting her."

"Please, don't worry about this." Claire said. "Cameron will help everyone that needs to be helped."

"I don't want Allison bred." Allison said. "Or Summer either."

"I don't think that will happen." Claire said.

"Anything is possible around here." Allison said. "I have seen it, so have you."

"I have." Claire said. "I promise to 'take care' of you."

"I am not the only one." Allison said.

"I promise to 'take care' of you AND Vanna." Claire said. "I swear it."

"Thanks, Mom." Allison said, as she took out her phone. "Time to play 'Big Sister' – to myself."

* * *

Anna looked at Young Allison as her phone rang – again.

"It will be your mother again." Anna said.

Young Allison looked at her phone.

"No, it's Allison." Young Allison said. "At least it is her phone anyway."

"Answer it." Anna said.

Young Allison took the call.

"You must be bored if you need to talk to – YOURSELF." Young Allison said.

"Hello, to you too." Allison said.

"Everything is fine, nothing is different." Young Allison said. "My 'other mother', makes sure I eat balanced meals and brush my teeth and wash."

"Those things are a luxury in the future." Allison said.

"I'm sorry." Young Allison said. "I know you're right. It is nice to have a mother, and be able to do the other things."

"We are all trying to make sure YOU and Summer have ALL of them." Allison said.

"I know." Young Allison said. "We are monitoring the operation in Las Vegas."

"Did anything exciting happen yet?" Allison asked.

"It is in a lull right now." Young Allison said. "Tell mom everything is good."

"I will, Allison." Allison said.

There was some more small talk and they hung up.

"That was a 'good call' you made earlier." Anna said.

"Remember, this operation started out when we went out to practice flying." Young Allison said. "Nothing was planned on this operation."

"You have done some planning." Anna said.

"I am doing what I have been trained to do." Young Allison said.

"You have exceeded your training." Anna said. "You're ahead of schedule."

Young Allison was not sure what the 'schedule' was.


	918. Threatened Already

Chapter 918

** Threatened Already **

* * *

Savannah checked around them as they exited the target casino.

Cameron noted Savannah was uneasy.

"We're good, Savannah." Cameron said.

"Maybe we are for now." Savannah said.

"We are." Cammy said.

Cameron headed down the main street. She started out in the opposite direction they needed to go to get to the airport.

"Can we drive by the casino hotel we were at yesterday?" Savannah asked. "It's almost across the street."

"We can." Cameron said. "We will come in from the back."

"What does any of the security footage show as to what's happening in there now?" Savannah asked.

"They have a maintenance team fixing the damage to the two walls that were – modified." Cameron said.

Cameron took three more side streets to make sure there did not have a tail.

"What are we looking for?" Sheila asked.

"We are looking for 'The Enforcer'." Savannah said.

The Metal girls all became more alert.

"I am having CamNet triple check everything there." Cameron said.

"He may be at the last known location that the 'Metal Bitch' went to." Savannah said.

"That makes sense." Cameron said. "He should go there and to his casino."

"Maybe we will pick up a tail from our casino." Savannah said. "We didn't have one from the target casino."

"You mean we are bait?" Ally asked.

"The girls at the airport can set up an ambush if we do." Savannah said.

"I like the way she thinks." Gail said.

"I like the way she looks." Sheila said.

"I like the way she looks more than you do." Ally said.

"No you don't." Sheila said. "I said it first."

'ENOUGH!" Cameron said.

They entered the parking structure from the back street and drove through it. They passed alongside of the casino hotel lobby entrance and out onto the main street.

Cameron took three more side streets at the next light.

"I don't see anything." Cameron said.

"That is a good thing then." Savannah said. "I feel more comfortable now."

"Let's head for the airport." Cameron said.

* * *

"They're here." Cam said. "I see them coming."

"It's about time." Vegas said.

"You'd better watch your attitude." Cam said.

"Or what?" Vegas asked. "My time is limited, one way or another. This is a temporary existence for this one mission."

Cameron pulled up with the SUV.

Cam and Vegas got out to greet them.

Cameron and everyone else got out of the SUV.

"I have the weapons ready." Cam said.

"We will split into four teams." Cameron said. "Each team will have a grenade launcher with acid rounds."

"There is also a case of Thermite grenades to dispense." Cam said.

"Cameron, I would feel more comfortable with only three teams." Savannah said. "We are facing the unknown here. I want our personnel protected. At least to start out with."

Cameron looked at Savannah and the Metal girls working with the weapons. The weapons were allocated and transferred.

"Three teams it is. The 'Metal Bitch' is with us." Cameron said.

"I have a name." Vegas said.

"I don't like it." Cameron said, as she eyed 'Vegas' up and down.

"Vegas' did not like the way that Cameron looked at her and how she did it.

"Do you feel threatened already?" Vegas asked.

Cameron instantly disliked the 'attitude' she received from 'Vegas'.

"Hardly." Cameron said.

Savannah did not like the developing situation. 'Vegas' was going to be on their team and she did not want any animosity to be in the air before they even started.

"Hi." Savannah said to Vegas.

"Hello, Savannah." Vegas said.

"I don't want any trouble." Savannah said. "I like your other name better."

Savannah went over and touched Vegas on the cheek. She let her hand linger there.

Vegas reached up and touched Savannah's hand as it touched her cheek.

"You do?" Vegas asked.

"I do." Savannah said. "Samantha is a beautiful name."

"I am short lived for this operation." Vegas said. "I can use Samantha if it pleases you."

"It does." Savannah said.

"OK, I am - Samantha again." Vegas, now Samantha said. "Thank you for explaining."

"How is your sheath damage progressing?" Savannah asked.

"It is regenerating nicely. It is about twenty seven percent healed." Samantha said. "I can show you."

Samantha started to remove her top.

Savannah stopped her.

"I will personally check later when this operation is better under control." Savannah said. "We still have too many unknowns."

Samantha smiled at Savannah.

The mood and atmosphere was noticeably better.

"The files I have do not show Keith - 'The Enforcer' as being Liquid Metal." Samantha said.

Cameron assigned Cam, Hanna and Holly as one team and let Gail, Ally and Sheila remain the other team.

Cameron, Cammy, Samantha and Savannah would all be on the last team.

"I'll sit in the back with Savannah." Samantha said.

"Savannah is sitting in the front with me." Cameron said, as she gave Samantha an icy look.

"Where do we go to now?" Gail asked. "My team is ready."

"My team is ready as well." Cam said.

"WE don't have a location on 'The Enforcer' yet." Cameron said. "We wait."

"Can't we get some hotel rooms and wait there?" Ally asked.

"We can use the 'bed' in the back of the mini van." Sheila said. "The seats fold down."

"We are taking the other SUV." Gail said. "You can use the minivan for now if you want."

"Sheila doesn't need to do anything like that now." Savannah said. "We have a threat and we all need to be ready."

"Sorry, Savannah." Sheila said. "Sometimes my hormones run crazy."

"It is more like 'whore moans' if it comes from you." Ally said.

"You don't have - hormones." Samantha said.

"OK, my electrons then." Sheila said. "I tried to use better infiltrator terminology. You might want to loosen up and learn a few lessons. I think there are a few I could teach you."

Sheila started to give Samantha a real 'eyeballing'.

"What would those be?" Samantha asked.

"Maybe you can ride with us. I will show you." Sheila said. "Gail would rather ride with Cameron's team."

"The teams are already set." Cameron said. "Don't push it."

"Everyone needs to mellow out some." Savannah said. "We are all concerned about 'The Enforcer' and the other things we don't know about this operation. I am anyway."

Savannah did not want there to be any more anger or playing around. At least not until they were able to learn more.

* * *

The transmissions that drifted back to the Command Center were very uneasy.

"It sounds like a powder keg there." John said. "The girls are getting antsy. It is because they don't know more about 'The Enforcer'."

"Cameron does not like waiting." John Henry said. "Her attitude affects all the others."

"It doesn't affect Savannah." John said. "Savannah counteracts Cameron's rashness."

"That is true." John Henry said. "She does have a way with diffusing a situation."

"Has anything turned up yet on 'The Enforcer'?" John asked.

"Both CamNet and my server are on it." John Henry said.

"Maybe the girls should get a room at one of the hotels to wait." John said.

"They don't need to." John Henry said. "They can go into standby while they wait if they need to."

"What about Savannah?" John asked. "She needs to eat and use the restroom sometimes. Cameron is always pushing her too hard."

"Savannah is resilient and adaptable." John Henry said.

"She shouldn't have to be." John said.

"Cameron is preparing Savannah for the future." John Henry said.

"The future we are trying to - prevent." John said.

John was in the future – a future. There were plenty of harsh realities there. Savannah visited two different futures from the one he was in. They were as bleak and desolate. They lacked most of the creature comforts everyone took for granted here in this current time period.

* * *

Allison and Claire finished up with the phone call to Young Allison and returned to where Vanna was.

When they entered the living area, Vanna was in the process of nursing Precious.

"Does she need that?" Allison asked. "Riley needs to do it more often to increase her production."

"I'm out." Riley said. "I must be a low producer. I don't know if it is genetic or Skynet related."

"Maybe you should rest." Claire said to Riley.

Allison saw Derek look at Riley and then back at Vanna feeding Precious.

"Vanna, maybe we can take Precious into the other room so Derek and Riley can get some – rest." Allison said.

Vanna saw the smiles on Allison and Claire's faces and the uncomfortable look on Derek's face.

"Sure." Vanna said. "I will take her back to our room. Grab the diaper bag."

Allison went and retrieved the diaper bag.

The four of them exited into the hall.

"Maybe you can check on Jesse." Allison said to Claire. "Make sure she is doing OK."

"If you girls don't mind…." Claire said.

"If you move here to the base. It will be a common occurrence." Vanna said. "We all get along and all – share."

"What will my daughters think?" Claire asked.

"The same thing they SEE and THINK now." Allison said. "The only thing different will be a larger – selection. They both know what's happening."

The three of them giggled.

"Let me go check on Summer first." Claire said.

"See, you ARE a good mother." Allison said.

Claire left as Vanna and Allison headed back to their room.

Allison watched Vanna talk to Precious as they went.

They reached the room and entered.

Allison watched Vanna interacting with Precious. She was unsure what to say.

"Cameron wanted to do that with Young Allison and Summer." Allison said.

"What do you mean?" Vanna asked.

"To take them as - her own." Allison said.

Vanna knew what she meant. She did not like the implication.

"WHAT?" Vanna asked. "I don't want to take Precious from Riley."

"You wish she was your own." Allison said.

"I do." Vanna said. "How could Cameron MAKE Savannah part with her babies? That must have really hurt Savannah. After being around Precious and feeding her. I would rather die first."

"I am sure it hurt BOTH of them." Allison said. "They did what was necessary. They did what needed to be done."

"How can YOU say that?" Vanna asked. "You know you wouldn't."

"All I am saying is don't get overly – attached." Allison said. "Precious belongs to Derek and Riley."

"I know that." Vanna said. "Allison, I feel ALIVE again."

"What?" Allison asked.

"I feel ALIVE again." Vanna repeated. "I felt so – dead before."

"Even with me?" Allison asked.

"They KILLED me inside." Vanna said. "You know this."

Precious started to cry.

"See what you've done." Vanna said as she soothed Precious.

"I don't want to see you get – hurt." Allison said.

"I'm a big girl." Vanna said.

"I think she needs to be changed." Allison said.

"Bring me the bag." Vanna said. "I want to do this."

"I'll help you." Allison said. "We will share - everything."

Vanna looked at Allison. She understood the reference was they would share Allison's baby when it was born – if it was born.

The two girls changed Precious.

Vanna started to feed her again.

"Allison…." Vanna said.

"Yes." Allison said.

"I am going to ask Cameron if John can try and impregnate me." Vanna said.

"She tried that before." Allison said.

"NO, I am going to ask Cameron for John to try – the traditional method." Vanna said.

"What?" Allison asked.

"You heard me." Vanna said. "I am going to have sex with John. It will be more than sex to me. It will be love…."

Allison was pretty sure _THAT_ would not go over well with Cameron or Savannah. It almost sounded like desperation to her.

"Vanna, listen to yourself." Allison said. "You're not thinking any of this through."

"No, I have thought about it a lot." Vanna said. "If Future John is with Future Savannah and John is supposed to be with Savannah - I am BOTH of them. We are all the SAME person."

"I don't know what to say." Allison said. " _Listen_ to yourself."

"I HAVE been." Vanna said. "The voices in my head NEVER stop telling me this…."

Now Allison was really worried. It looked like Vanna was trying to create her own reality.

Allison could not blame her. For all the things that were _done_ to Vanna, it was a wonder she could function at all sometimes. Vanna held it together and drove through the pain, hurt and abuse. She did not cross the line and go to the dark side either.

Allison always wondered if she could have endured everything that Vanna did. The scary part was that there seemed to be even more that Vanna hadn't been able to tell yet, not even to - herself.


	919. Little Sister

Chapter 919

** Little Sister **

* * *

Savannah noticed the Metal girls were growing impatient. They wanted action.

"Let me return to the casino and see what I can shake loose." Samantha said. "How about it, Cameron? We can both go."

Savannah looked at Cameron and quickly answered before she could.

"No." Savannah said. "Not until we know where 'The Enforcer' is at."

Cameron looked at Savannah and smiled.

"To be safe, Savannah is correct." Cameron said.

"I would just as soon go back and clean the place out again." Sheila said.

"It is too early." Gail said. "We need to wait a day or two first. Or hit another casino."

"There will be no more robberies." Savannah said. "Unless it is Skynet related. I don't want to go to war with the Syndicate."

"Why not?" Sheila asked. "They will lose."

Cammy and Sheila looked at each other but neither said anything further. They were both pretty sure they'd done that before in the past. Maybe even to the point of considering detonating an H-bomb in the budding desert oasis and wiping it off the map.

Savannah noticed the unspoken interaction with Cammy and Sheila.

"If we see some long term relationship develop between Skynet and the Syndicate, then I will allow that." Savannah said.

"We can hit the casino in Reno while we are waiting." Ally said.

"That is a good idea. Our team can go there and clean out that Skynet casino too." Sheila said.

"I intend to do that." Cameron said. "We need to make sure any physical evidence they have on the people they are forcing to work for them is destroyed."

"We still need to terminate those that were compromised and - sold out." Gail said.

"There is a difference between blackmail and collaboration." Savannah said.

"Yeah, the way they are spelled." Ally said.

Sheila and Ally high fived up high and down low.

"The end result is the same." Sheila said.

"Back off - both of you." Gail said, as she approached them. "You will not talk back to Savannah."

"We don't need to look for 'The Enforcer' anymore, SHE is here." Sheila said.

"Enough." Cameron said. "Savannah is right. She wants us protected. If we play our hand too early it leaves us open to attack."

"Thanks, Gail." Savannah said, as she looked at the other Metal Girls. "You are all pretty quiet."

"It is our function to support the operation." Holly said.

"There is no operation yet, without the location of 'The Enforcer'." Hanna said.

"What about you two?" Savannah asked.

"I agree with Cameron." Cam and Cammy both said at the same time.

That caused all the girls to laugh. It helped to break some of the tension.

"I need to use the restroom." Savannah said. "At least there is one here for a change."

"I will go with you." Samantha said.

"I will go." Cameron said, as she glared at Samantha. "I will be the ONE to make sure Savannah is protected."

The tension returned in an instant.

Cameron did not like the other Metal girls to try and cut in on her. If she was able to arrange the liaison herself for Savannah and one of them, she did not have a problem with it. She was the one in control then. She wanted Savannah to feel and share as much love as possible. She still felt guilty for keeping Savannah so isolated from any relationship. She'd wanted to 'save' her for John and Young Allison.

That in turn started Savannah on internet searches of what she wanted and she experimented with herself. It became quite frequent. Savannah told her she _needed_ someone to share with. Young Jesse was the best option since John refused to accept his destiny and the 'Natural Order' at that time.

Cameron would think about what she could arrange for Savannah for later on.

Cameron glanced at her left hand and there was no hint of a glitch. As long as she was in control, there never was.

* * *

The longer nothing happened. The more worried John became. They needed to take down that operation and everything associated with it. Maybe more help would make him feel better about it.

"I want to send more Metal." John said.

"Cameron already asked you not to." John Henry said. "Most are already tied up going over the equipment we captured."

"Maybe CamNet can send some more." John said.

"Most of them are tied up as well." John Henry said. "That is why we have all the Metal girls out in the field."

"I wonder how their Human girlfriends feel about that?" John asked.

John Henry monitored all the security feeds. He was able to see where they all were or went and with who.

"I think they will - manage." John Henry said.

* * *

Claire checked on Summer and Jan. Sarah was still with both of them. She headed for Jesse's room. She arrived at Jesse's door and listened. It was quiet. She was about to walk away.

The door opened and Jesse was there. She peeked out the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." Claire said.

"I'm a light sleeper." Jesse said. "Come in."

"Vanna and Allison are with Precious. Derek and Riley looked like they needed to be - alone." Claire said. "Sarah is with the kids."

"Come in." Jesse said again.

Claire entered the room, everything was spotless and orderly.

Jesse looked out into the hall in both directions, then she closed the door.

"Your room is really neat." Claire said.

"I like to keep it orderly." Jesse said. "Savannah likes it neat."

"Does Savannah - visit here often?" Claire asked.

"She has stopped by a few times." Jesse said. "She and my younger self are - involved."

"It sounds complicated." Claire said.

"It is but we all make it work." Jesse said. "Everyone can get what they want even our Metal girlfriends."

Claire noticed Jesse only wore a long tee shirt, it was a little short.

'If you want to rest, I can return later." Claire said.

Claire hoped for a little more.

Jesse pulled her tee shirt off. She was naked in an instant.

"You're already here." Jesse said, as she moved closer to Claire.

"I am." Claire said.

Claire was very excited and aroused as she took in Jesse's naked form.

Jesse moved in front of Claire and kissed her.

Claire started to rapidly undress with Jesse's assistance….

The two of them were very hungry for each other. It seemed they were both driven at a higher intensity that Vanna and Allison were.

* * *

"Vanna, I KNOW you." Allison said.

"And I know you." Vanna said.

"You are being caught up in – events." Allison said.

"It is what I want." Vanna said.

"We will have that for OURSELVES." Allison said.

"I know that." Vanna said. "We aren't getting any younger."

"I don't want to make an 'issue' over this." Allison said. "I don't want to fight with you – about this."

"I know you are trying to look out for me." Vanna said. "We always look out for each other."

"I tried several times in the past – our future to get pregnant." Allison said.

"I know." Vanna said.

"That was all I was trying to do. It was simply for mating, nothing more." Allison said. "I told you about the assaults prior to that. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"It did hurt me." Vanna said. "I knew what you were doing and the – sacrifice it involved."

"I was going to try with John in the future too." Allison said. "But you were – gone. I would have otherwise. I know he wanted to."

"My departure happened unexpectedly." Vanna said. "You don't know how I cried and cried to be back in Paradise - without you. I didn't know this is where I was going, into the past. I didn't even know it was possible."

"We will have a child, from one of us at least, Vanna. It will be OUR child." Allison said. "If this baby sticks it will be from me, if not, my mother can help or Savannah can."

"It can't be Savannah." Vanna said. "I won't take HER baby from her. She has sacrificed enough. I see how special this is with Precious. Savannah stayed to nurse HER babies for several months. It had to kill her inside to leave them. She must be stronger than I am."

"Cameron has hardened her for the future. She did what was necessary. We all will when we have to. I think both of them will help us anyway." Allison said. "Young Allison told me too she would help me."

"She is still young." Vanna said. "Those are to same promises Savannah made to Cameron as a girl."

Allison was aware that Young Allison was a lot closer than any of them were aware of, to being physically ready.

"She kept them too." Allison said. "They will both still keep them and my mother also."

"Something will happen – for the good in all this." Vanna said, as she looked at Precious.

"She is asleep now." Allison said, as she checked Precious.

"We're not." Vanna said.

She carefully placed Precious in the center of their bed.

"No, we're not." Allison said. "We don't have any place to – go." Allison said.

A smile formed on Vanna's face.

"The floor." Vanna said. "It is where we - started."

"At least we have a clean blanket this time." Allison said.

The two long time lovers moved close and embraced each other.

They kissed and then kissed deeper. They were both aroused.

Allison moved her mouth close to Vanna's ear.

"Take me again, like you did the first time." Allison whispered.

"You were - apprehensive." Vanna said.

"I was ready. It was the first time I was able to have a - choice." Allison said. "I was in love with you. I have never stopped loving you."

"As I have with you." Vanna said. "I waited to make sure it was what you - wanted. I wanted you so much before then."

Allison thought back on it. She was in love with Vanna then but did not know what to do and how to proceed. She wanted more but was afraid. She thought it was because she was afraid to love. It didn't matter if it was another female. She was afraid to love because people died all the time from many different things. It hurt so much more to lose one you loved and cared for. She knew Vanna touched herself at night, she could hear it. She began to experiment as well. She wanted Vanna to know what she was doing to prompt her. It worked.

"Take me again - now." Allison whispered.

Vanna moved the hair back from Allisons face and looked deep into her eyes.

"I looked at you like this…." Vanna said.

"Yes." Allison said.

"I held at you like this…." Vanna said.

"Yes." Allison said.

"I touched at you like this…." Vanna said.

"Yes." Allison said.

"I kissed at you like this…." Vanna said.

"Yes." Allison said.

"I touched you here and here like this…." Vanna said.

"Yes." Allison said. "Yes"

Vanna and Allison were suddenly in each others arms and did everything as they pleasured each other.

It was not long before Vanna could see she was about to send Allison over the top. She spoke to heighten and expand the feeling. Allison was right at the edge.

"I MADE you feel – THIS…." Vanna whispered.

"Yes." Allison said. "Yes – YES – Y E S…."

As she heard and felt Allison and her words, it sent Vanna over the edge too.

Just like their first time.

It was beautiful.

* * *

Anna watched Young Allison search the security feeds at the Resistance base.

"What are you looking for?" Anna asked.

"There is a lull in the activity in Las Vegas." Young Allison said. "I was just keeping busy."

"You were spying again." Anna said.

"I am – curious." Young Allison said.

"You have already seen Allison and Vanna with your own eyes. I have seen you - watch them as you spied on them." Anna said.

"Then you spied on me. I want to know what - I do. What I am supposed to do…." Young Allison said. "I'm not the first girl to spy on her 'big sister' or mother for that matter."

"That is true." Anna said.

"I will have the best of – both worlds when I return." Young Allison said.

Music started to play.

"Are you doing that?" Young Allison asked.

"Maybe…." Anna said.

 _'_ _Little Sister'_ by _'Elvis Presley',_ filled the room.


	920. Satisfied

Chapter 920

** Satisfied **

* * *

John looked like he was about to doze off. There was a lull in the operations while they waited for something new to happen. Everything was on hold until 'The Enforcer' was located.

"I think I have him." John Henry said. "I found 'The Enforcer'."

John's head snapped up. He blinked three times.

"You have 'The Enforcer'?" John asked. "Where?"

"He is in the casino." John Henry said. "He is at the target casino."

"How is he in the casino?" John asked. "Is there some secret entrance we don't know about? You and CamNet have been watching everything."

"I don't know." John Henry said. "He was just there."

"So he is Liquid Metal." John said. "How else could he have pulled this off?"

"Maybe." John Henry said. "They may have looped their feeds. I don't think they did."

"Shouldn't we have detected that?" John asked. "What about the other cameras and traffic cams?"

"I think he arrived in the back of the armored transport for valuables." John Henry said. "There recently was an arrival. I thought it was to replenish the cash that was – removed."

"It was a robbery. He was _inside_ the armored car?" John asked. "Is the cash incoming or outgoing?"

"It appears to be mostly outgoing. It seems it is to collect all the coins and paper money that were on the casino floor." John Henry said. "I think there is more cash money from their drug and sex trade enterprises too."

"Did he get in the armored car at the bank or the armed transport facility?" John asked.

"I am checking." John Henry said. "I do not show this armored car originating at the local facility."

"Where did it come from?" John asked. "Is it even legitimate?"

"CamNet informed me that she was instructed to check Reno and Carson City as well as Lake Tahoe." John Henry said.

"Instructed?" John asked. "The Young Bunker…."

"Apparently." John Henry said. "He boarded in Reno and they made stops in Carson City and Lake Tahoe. It is a special run."

"They are trying to protect their assets. The Skynet forces are trying to 'cash out' so they have funds to work with." John said. "Is the armored car still there?"

"Yes." John Henry said. "They are loading it now."

"Depending where on it goes, our three teams can take it down along with him." John said. "They don't have any heavy weapons to attack an armored car with them."

"CamNet informed me that we still have drone support." John Henry said.

"I thought we recalled all of them." John said.

"CamNet was direct to keep two at altitude." John Henry said.

"Don't tell me." John said. "The Young bunker…."

"CamNet is not providing that information." John Henry said. "It is only speculation on my part. Don't forget CamNet is 'Cameron'."

John was also aware that very few people could 'direct' CamNet to do something.

"Notify Cameron's teams." John said. "Keep 'The Enforcer' in view if possible. I don't want to lose him if he is Liquid Metal."

"I will try." John Henry said. "This was an unexpected entry."

"Everything about these last few days has been – unexpected." John said. "Some things were even more unexpected than others…."

It made John think back on his two close encounters. He was so close to being with both Cammy and Savannah. He was so close he could almost - taste it. He regretted not even being able to do that. There was no foreplay on any of these encounters. They just happened and went straight for the gold. The action was _always_ interrupted some how.

He still wanted to finish both of those endeavors….

* * *

The three teams of girls waited. There was nothing to do until 'The Enforcer' turned up.

Savannah saw Cameron sit up straight. She figured that meant something important was about to happen. It was.

Cameron received word from CamNet and then from John Henry that they'd found 'The Enforcer'.

"They have him. They found 'The Enforcer'." Cameron said. "'The Enforcer' is at the casino."

"Which casino is he at?" Cammy asked. "I thought we were watching all of them. I mean John Henry and CamNet."

"He is inside the target casino." Cameron said. "He is there now."

"How did he slip through?" Savannah asked. "Is he really Liquid Metal?"

"That is still unknown." Cameron said. "He arrived in an armored transport."

"Was the armored car for him or the money?" Savannah asked.

"Let me get all the details." Cameron said. "This is just coming in."

Once she received all the details, Cameron informed the entire group. They did not like this new development. They still did not know if he was Liquid Metal. This new revelation did not help with that determination either.

"We need a LAW rocket." Ally said.

"Our Coltan rounds can pierce the armor." Cammy said.

"We have HE rounds for the grenade launchers." Gail said.

"We also have drone support." Cameron said.

"I thought they all returned." Savannah said.

"CamNet was directed to keep two on station at altitude." Cameron said.

"By John?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "CamNet is not relaying that information."

"I didn't think we would need them until later." Savannah said.

"Everyone listen up." Cameron said. "John Henry is going to keep us posted. Mount up and be ready to roll."

"I'd like to get mounted." Ally said.

"I have the - tools to do that." Sheila said.

"I thought they were toys – sex toys." Ally said.

"Shut up and get in." Gail said.

Cam's team was already in their SUV waiting to roll.

Cameron's team was about to enter their SUV.

"Do you want me to drive?" Samantha asked. "I know the area."

"No." Cameron said. "John Henry, I need the location of any parked big rigs around our location or in the direction the armored car goes when it leaves the casino."

"Are you going to ram it?" John Henry asked.

"That is an option." Cameron said. "We can also box him in if we have several semis to use."

"That will alert 'The Enforcer' of an impending attack." John said.

"If they move out of the city, we can use a missile." Savannah said. "They won't know what happened until they are hit."

"We still don't know what we are facing." Cameron said. "That may destroy the money and only disable 'The Enforcer'. If he is Liquid Metal, he will be undamaged."

Savannah tried to think of several different ways to use the drones and their missiles.

* * *

Young Allison and Anna monitored the events and listened to the conversations. It was clear things were about to happen soon.

"Have CamNet send more drones and increase the search for any hostile HK drones." Young Allison said. "If we are using them, so could they. We know this group has them."

"CamNet is doing that now." Anna said.

"The teams are under-armed to deal with an armored car quickly and in a decisive way." Young Allison said. "This could be a ploy to draw us out as well."

"Low hanging fruit?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "I would use that tactic."

"CamNet will have John Henry inform them." Anna said.

"Let me see what develops." Young Allison said.

"CamNet is asking if you desire direct input." Anna said.

Young Allison thought about if for a few seconds. She was sure it would cause a problem with someone, maybe more.

"No." Young Allison said. "My mom or Allison should call me again soon to see how I am doing. You know they always worry about me. I am a much bigger girl than they can understand."

* * *

Savannah could tell the Metal girls wanted action. She still wanted to use caution until they could find out more.

"Cameron, we need to be careful this is not a ruse to draw us out." Savannah said.

"I was just informed of that." Cameron said.

"I didn't hear anything." Savannah said.

"It came from CamNet." Cameron said. "I have an extra com for CamNet. Do you want it?"

"I better not. You get all the information in a burst." Savannah said. "It would slow down the transfer of information to you so I could comprehend it."

"CamNet can slow it down for you but not for me." Cameron said.

"I'm not like Young Allison." Savannah said. "I can't do as many different things at the same time like she can. I need to keep situational awareness as well. We may need to contend with bullets."

"Or Liquid Metal." Cameron said.

"There is that too." Savannah said.

Savannah hoped they would not need to deal with either of those.

* * *

Savannah reflected on Young Allison as they waited to depart.

Savannah always wondered about Young Allison's ability to do multiple tasks at the same time, especially mental tasks. She'd even asked Cameron about it and told her she wanted the truth. Cameron swore she did not 'do anything' to Young Allison and that she was _not_ actually the offspring of River or River herself. It was Cameron's ending to the response that troubled her.

"I have no recollection of doing that but that doesn't mean I may not do it in the future or past." Cameron said. "I don't know."

If Cameron were reliving her life over and over in different timelines like she thought, she could have done hundreds of different things. She could have created multiple timelines as well.

Savannah wondered why Young Allison was so different than the other Allisons. Maybe it was all the training since she was little more than a toddler. Savannah knew that was the same training Cameron wanted to do for her but John and Sarah would not let Cameron do it back then.

Cameron did it 'her way' with Young Allison. It seemed to have paid off nicely. Her mind was like a 'twenty something' or more.

It would allow Young Allison to be superior to all of them.

* * *

Claire experienced a very eye blurring and gasping response as Jesse finished her off and did not stop once she was there. It drove her to a new level.

Jesse was a little afraid she may have pushed Claire too far. She allowed Gail to push her past the limits all the time. It seemed she could always go farther, even if she was unable to move or speak afterwards for a short while. There were times where Gail actually started chest compressions, they'd proved unnecessary.

"Are you OK?" Jesse asked.

"I think so." Claire said. "You are very - intense."

"I try." Jesse said. "A satisfied customer – comes back for more."

"If Cameron allows us to move here, I will be back whenever I can and you are available." Claire said.

"I run a busy schedule." Jesse said. "I think there is room for everyone."

Claire was not sure if Jesse was joking or not. It seemed all the girls here ran a busy schedule, both human and Metal.

"I want to be here close to everyone." Claire said. "Cameron likes Allison - Young Allison and Summer to have the open space with the park and pool nearby. She is reluctant to allow us to move."

"Cameron knows what is best." Jesse said.

Jesse was not so sure that was the real reason.

* * *

Allison needed to catch her breath.

"I need to check on Precious." Vanna said.

"But you didn't – finish yet." Allison said. "Let me get you there at least once."

"Some things are more important." Vanna said. "Taking care of Precious and you are two of them."

"Precious is still sleeping." Allison said. "I was afraid I woke her up."

"You woke me up." Vanna said. "She is waking up now anyway."

"After we take Precious back, I promise to - deliver." Allison said. "You know I don't feel comfortable if I finish and you don't."

"I am used to it." Vanna said. "You are very easy to satisfy."

"You are very satisfying." Allison said.

"Every time I can take you to heaven, I am satisfied." Vanna said.

"You're my angel." Allison said.

Vanna picked Precious up and kept her from crying.

"You're a natural at everything." Allison said.

"I better be, if I want you to keep me around…." Vanna said.

"I want you to have satisfaction." Allison said.

"Here, hold this up to your ear." Vanna said. "I don't want to disturb Precious."

 _'_ _(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction'_ _ by the_ _'_ _Rolling Stones'_ , played in Allison's ear.


	921. Finishing Touch

Chapter 921

** Finishing Touch **

* * *

John watched all the video feeds. They still did not know if 'The Enforcer' was Liquid Metal or not. That was going to make a difference when it was time to take him down. They were going to need the proper weapons to be able to do that.

He checked on the status of his teams. They were all holding and ready for action. The wait was hard on all of them.

John Henry noticed John seemed a little antsy.

"The teams are ready to move out." John Henry said.

"I still see 'The Enforcer' is still inside." John said.

"It appears he is having a – discussion with some of the Syndicate personnel." John Henry said.

"It looks more like he is about ready to terminate them." John said.

"It happens." John Henry said.

"Maybe sooner than we think." John said.

"I think he is about ready to 'clean out' the Syndicate." John Henry said. It will depend if they challenge him."

"That won't end well for the Syndicate." John said.

"It won't end well for 'The Enforcer' either." John Henry said.

"Better him than any of us." John said.

John wasn't sure what Skynet's endgame would be. Taking out the Syndicate at one casino was only going to bring some of the other families down on them. Maybe that is what Skynet wanted to happen. They could replace all the family heads with Terminators. This could give them vast control based on what they'd found already at the target casino.

It seemed Skynet never ran out of ideas on how to gain control and then try and keep it. It looked for every advantage and apparently created them at the casino, one way or another.

* * *

Cameron and the rest of the team watched various video feeds on their phones of the current situation inside the casino. There were several areas that they were able to observe.

There seemed to be 'hard feelings' between the Grays and the Syndicate. Having 'The Enforcer' there only seemed to embolden the Grays.

"It looks like there is going to be trouble." Savannah said.

"I don't think the Syndicate men are happy about ALL the money being taken away." Cameron said.

"Are you able to hear them?" Savannah asked.

"I am lip reading." Cameron said. "All the Metal girls are as well."

"I never really thought about that before." Savannah said

"Normally we can hear everything." Cameron said. "Sometimes we can't. Remember, our primary mission was to infiltrate without being detected."

"I don't think any of you would have a problem with that anymore." Savannah said.

"Sheila, Ally, Hanna and Anna all have that covered perfectly." Cameron said. "They even act human when they don't need to. It is just how they are with the superior 'neural interface'."

Savannah was aware that was Cameron's doing and her refinement of the Skynet process. Cameron perfected the perfect infiltrators.

"I think I can pass for human." Samantha said.

"Maybe after those bullet wounds heal." Cammy said.

"You can all pass for human." Savannah said. "Even Gail now."

"I know you have been – working with her." Cameron said.

"I want Savannah to – work with me." Samantha said.

"Keep it zipped." Cammy quietly warned Samantha.

Cameron turned and gave Samantha a dirty look. She was about to remind Samantha her 'existence' was this one mission. Then she would be deactivated and Resequenced and given a new chip after all that. There were several possibilities for Samantha at that point. She would be added to Cameron's menagerie at her base to await final activation and disposition.

Savannah ignored Samantha. She didn't want to go there with Cameron and Cammy in the same vehicle.

"Gail went through a little bit of a rough patch." Savannah said. "I – helped her get through it."

"You always know what is best for us." Cammy said.

"I want Savannah to only ever feel love." Cameron said. "I have assisted her in achieving that."

"At what cost to you?" Samantha asked.

"Watch it." Cammy warned.

"There is no - cost." Cameron said. "There is only the reward of knowing Savannah feels loved. That is the greatest gift of them all."

"I think that is so every Terminator will stand their ground and fight until termination to protect her. They will all do it because they love her." Samantha said. "It is more that just duty, function or purpose at that point."

"If we are ever over-run, John and Savannah will be the last ones standing. I swear it. EVERYONE sacrifices for Savannah Con…." Cameron said, as she stopped short.

"I do too and every other Terminator as well." Cammy said.

"I – feel it in my chip as well." Samantha said. "John because it is our duty. Savannah because it is our duty and we all – love her."

Cameron used some of her program for Samantha's temporary mission. It was logical Samantha felt things about Savannah that she felt. That should have been addressed before Samantha's activation.

"We are all equal." Savannah said. "ALL of us. I have no more importance, value or worth than any of you or any other member of the Resistance."

The three Metal Girls all looked at each other but said nothing.

They all knew Savannah was the 'Chosen One'. That statement was only further proof of it.

It was clear to all of them that Savannah never requested or expected anything different from anyone else. It was just the type of person she was. Savannah was a beautiful person, both inside and out.

Savannah literally could have the world at her command. Instead she chose to share it with everyone equally. She always put others before her. Wealth to Savannah was - love.

* * *

Sheila was talking.

It seemed to upset Ally. It never seemed to take much to get Sheila and Ally to butt heads. It was only further proof of how much they loved each other. They always tried so hard to seem like they didn't, which only made it even more obvious that they did love each other.

"Quiet, you are disrupting my hearing." Ally said.

Sheila looked offended.

Gail spoke before she could respond.

"Stop eavesdropping." Gail said.

"I heard your name." Ally said.

"Now you really need to stop listening." Gail said. "Pay attention to what is going on in the casino. We may be in combat soon."

"Relax, love." Sheila said. "Don't be so high strung."

"We need to worry about protecting Savannah, especially if there is Liquid Metal involved." Gail said.

"Look at your phone." Sheila said.

"Nice." Ally said.

"Get ready to roll." Gail said.

It was clear the time for waiting was over.

* * *

"I don't want you listen to Cameron and Savannah." Cam said.

"You are." Hanna said.

"I stopped." Cam said.

"I'm not listening." Holly said. "I respect Savannah."

"We all do." Cam said.

"It seems Ally and Sheila should too." Hanna said.

"Don't worry." Cam said. "Gail will keep them in line."

"That is Cameron's doing." Hanna said.

Hanna believed Cameron wanted Savannah to have a physical 'enforcer' to watch over her. Gail was big enough to fight any other Metal, either male or female. It appeared she was further motivated now as well.

"No, it is not." Holly said. "It is between Gail and Savannah."

"Cameron and Savannah are the two most desired individuals." Cam said.

"The difference there is, Savannah knows how to love and – share." Hanna said. "I think that makes Savannah more desirable."

"That sounds like an unbiased opinion." Cam said.

Hanna was not sure if she liked that statement.

"I am based on Vanna." Hanna said. "Not Savannah."

"That is a pretty fine line." Holly said.

"Check out your phones." Cam said.

"That is what we've been doing." Hanna said.

"I see it." Holly said.

"Smooth." Hanna said.

"Time to roll." Cam said.

* * *

Savannah wanted the conversation to take a different direction.

"Let's concentrate on the operation." Savannah said.

Savannah was uncomfortable about being - talked about. She always tried to do her fair share and then some, as she helped out. Everything she did seemed normal to her. It wasn't like she was trying to be different and certainly not – better. She did what came natural to her. She always tried to think of others first.

She believed there was a solution to every problem and she tried to find it. She wanted harmony among all Resistance personnel.

"Check your phones." Cameron said. "That is a new development."

"Beautiful." Savannah said.

"I see it." Cammy said.

"I think it is 'go time'." Samantha said.

"Let's rock." Cameron said.

* * *

Allison watched Vanna tend to Precious. She looked so natural doing it. She was very aware that Vanna and Jesse were not getting any younger and they'd both experienced multiple failures with becoming pregnant or sustaining a pregnancy.

Allison experienced her troubles too but she'd been able to carry a pregnancy longer than either Vanna or Jesse ever could. She also ended in failure every time. At least one Duplicate Allison was able to give birth. That was why she kept trying. Duplicate Allison was - HER.

Vanna noticed Allison look at her while she looked a million miles away at the same time.

"Do you want to hold her?" Vanna asked.

"You seem so natural doing it." Allison said. "You always did with Summer and Jan too."

"I enjoy it." Vanna said. "It makes me feel - alive."

"I always feel clumsy." Allison said. "I am deathly terrified I will not be a good mother. I REALLY am, Vanna."

It was a fear that always seemed to pop up within Allison. Watching her mother deal with children only seemed to make her feel worse. Her mother seemed to do it effortlessly.

"I will be there alongside of you." Vanna said. "It will be how we always knew it would be."

"Future Allison told me in Cameron's future that Savannah used to feed both of the babies at the same time, hers and – mine." Allison said.

Vanna knew the reference was that Future Alison was 'given' Allison's baby that her mother carried for HER – for Allison. Cameron redirected where that baby ended up at. They all understood Cameron's reasoning, even if they did not like it.

"Please don't dwell on that." Vanna said. "We both met Future Allison and I love her dearly."

"I know we both - shared with her." Allison said.

"We have both shared with a younger version of ourselves and – each other." Vanna said. "It is really like a totally different person."

"We all shared different life experiences." Allison said.

"Some of us were worse than others…." Vanna said.

"I'm really sorry about that." Allison said.

"If we can prevent Savannah and Young Allison from ever having to go through _any_ of that, I will be happy." Vanna said.

"As well as Summer and Jan." Allison said.

"Precious too." Vanna said. "And your baby."

"OUR baby, Vanna." Allison said. "It will be OUR baby."

Vanna stopped and moved close to Allison.

"I love you." Vanna said, as she gave Allison a kiss.

"I love you too." Allison said.

Vanna held Precious between them as they kissed.

"I hope Riley and Derek are – done." Vanna said. "I really need to – finish now."

"I promise not to finish before you do." Allison said.

"I don't mind." Vanna said. "I am happy just to see you - satisfied."

They entered the room with the new doorway into Derek and Riley's room. They stood at the connecting door and waited.

"Let's listen." Allison said. "Before we knock."

"I would hate to spoil anybody from finishing." Vanna said.

"There is nothing like a – finishing touch." Allison said.

* * *

"I think maybe I can go check on Precious." Jesse said.

"I didn't take too much." Claire said.

"I know." Jesse said. "Let me call Vanna."

Jesse called Vanna and found out she was already there and was good to go if needed for Precious. Vanna assured her she was fine staying with Precious.

"Vanna has it covered." Jesse said.

Claire rushed forward and started kissing Jesse as she led her back to the bed.

"I want to do - everything." Claire said.

"You got it, love." Jesse said.

* * *

It was clear to Young Allison that there was a lot of tension developing at the target casino. It looked like things were about to go critical.

"It looks like the Terminator is getting ready to leave." Young Allison said. "I think there is going to be a confrontation."

"This may be violent." Anna said.

"I have access to TV and movies." Young Allison said. "I have reviewed footage from every battle we have visual records of."

"Always remember, those are real people dying." Anna said.

"I do." Young Allison said. "This whole life we live is really more like some creepy for real video game."

"Here it comes…." Anna said.

"He will get his soon enough." Young Allison said.


	922. That Is Risky

Chapter 922

** That Is Risky **

* * *

John and John Henry watched it all come to a head in the Command Center. It looked like it was going to be a little more involved and violent than they first thought.

"The Syndicate thugs are trying to stop 'The Enforcer' from leaving." John said. "I can see everyone is posturing."

"They think they are being robbed - again." John Henry said.

'The Enforcer' directed the Grays to keep collecting the cash and load it in the armored car.

As they watched the security feed, several of the Syndicate thugs pulled weapons. It looked as if they were going to have a shootout inside the casino.

There were four Grays with 'The Enforcer'. He moved forward and slammed two of the Syndicate thugs into the ground. They didn't get back up.

Another thug shot at 'The Enforcer'. There was no apparent effect.

'The Enforcer' pulled a suppressed MAC 10 and opened up on the Syndicate thugs. The three that were still standing all fell. None of the Grays appeared to be injured. It all happened in seconds.

The Skynet force seemed undamaged. The Syndicate force of thugs seemed terminated.

One of the Grays pulled a pistol and went from thug to thug. He shot them each once in the head. He then pulled out a knife and started to pull down the pants on one of the thugs that the Terminator slammed into the ground. It looked like he was about to collect a few souvenirs. 'The Enforcer' stopped him and indicated they needed to finish up and get in the armored transport.

The money was rounded up unchallenged.

There were no other Syndicate forces that were dispatched to engage them before they collected everything and left.

They quickly loaded up the last of the money and piled in the armored car.

The armored car drove away from the casino loading dock area.

They Grays drove the armored car down the side streets at first. They did not pull onto the main highway. It appeared they may have thought they were being followed.

"They are on the move." John Henry said. "The girls are all getting the same feeds we saw."

"We will track them and see where they go." John said. "They seem wary of picking up a tail. The girls need to be careful and not get overconfident."

"I already have one drone locked up on the armored car." John Henry said. "The second drone is running recon and searching for any other targets."

John wondered if maybe a drone strike on the armored car might not be the best approach. It would be the safest for Savannah. Maybe he should take a page from Young Allison's playbook.

"Do you think we need more drones?" John asked.

"At the present time I would say - no." John Henry said. "Then again, we have been receiving direct assistance from CamNet."

"And by whoever CamNet is being promoted to act by." John said.

They both were sure they knew the answer to that.

"They were all 'good calls', John." John Henry said. "Cameron and Savannah as well as the others were all undamaged because of them."

John knew it was true.

It was time to get the ball rolling.

"Cameron, your target is on the move." John said.

John still did not want Cameron to make a direct assault on the armored car. It was risky to her and risky for Savannah and all the others.

John needed to wonder how they were at this point. So many things happened since the two boxcars were detected in the desert headed for Las Vegas. Now they were involved in several Skynet related targets. There were the Fanatics and the Syndicate to contend with.

The worst part was that they simply didn't have a clue where this was headed or what could happen next.

* * *

Cameron started the SUV and was already headed out before the armored car even pulled out of the casino parking lot. Gail and Cam both followed behind her.

"Cameron, your target is on the move." John said.

"We saw, John." Cameron said. "We are rolling."

"What is your plan?" John asked.

"Stop the armored car. Then terminate 'The Enforcer' and Grays." Cameron said. "We will also take the money."

"John, it will depend on where the armored car goes." Savannah said. "It may lead us to a bigger fish."

"It might." John said.

"We also need to consider this is all a set up to lure us out into the open." Savannah said. "I am advising we all use caution."

"Knocking off the armored car should be easy." Cameron said.

"You have the option of a drone strike once they are clear of traffic or preferably out of the city." John Henry said.

"I'll think about it." Cameron said.

Cameron felt a drone missile strike would be messy. It may destroy the Terminator and probably the cash. They would lose two valuable assets that way.

Cameron wanted a better plan and she wanted to be in control of it.

* * *

Gail's' team got the word.

"I hope it isn't a drone strike." Ally said. "That will be a hassle to clean up."

"It will be safest for Savannah if a missile is used." Gail said.

"It will still be a hassle to collect all the Terminator parts." Sheila said.

"I will do it myself." Gail said. "You two can do whatever you want. Savannah should not be exposed to unnecessary risk."

"Gail has _it_ real bad." Sheila said.

"Yup." Ally said.

"Shut up." Gail said, as she glared at both of them. "I mean both of you."

Ally and Sheila were only trying to have some fun.

Gail was not in a joking mood, she never was, unless she was around Savannah. At those times Savannah encouraged her to see what was really being said instead of the sum of what the words were.

* * *

Cam did not like to play 'follow the leader' unless she was the leader. The 'Cameron' in her did not like to play 'second fiddle'.

"Once we determine which way the armored car is headed, one of us needs to get in front of it." Cam said.

"Maybe we should do it." Hanna said.

"I think we should run it by Cameron and John first." Holly said.

"Maybe we all should be on the same page." Cam said. "I will contact Cameron first."

Cam called Cameron and ran the idea by Cameron. She would have just as soon take direct action. She would try and follow protocol and be a team player.

* * *

Cameron put the call on speaker phone.

"That is what I planned with a twist, Cam." Cameron said. "We have Samantha with us. I think they will stop to pick her up if they see her."

"Or run her down." Cam said. "That also must be considered."

"That is risky for Samantha." Savannah said.

Samantha was very pleased that Savannah showed and voiced concern for her. It was clear that to Cameron, she was little more than an expendable asset.

Samantha smiled at Savannah.

Cammy gave Samantha a dirty look.

"Maybe we need to wait a little and see where they lead us." John said. "They have to be going somewhere."

"There are five of them that we saw." Savannah said. "There could have been more waiting inside the armored car or more Grays could meet them. There could be Metal or Grays setting up an ambush for them."

"I want everyone to hang back and the drone will follow them." John said. "We don't want to get caught in a sucker play."

"I think we should take the armored car down first." Cameron said. "I want 'The Enforcer' deactivated. That is the immediate threat."

"Cameron, they may lead us to Skynet – a Skynet." John Henry said. "The Metal Bi… - Samantha was told to check out where we were staying at the hotel. I never detected anyone watching me. That disrupted our - operations."

Cameron thought about it. The attack by the 'Metal Bitch' spoiled the consummation of John and Savannah's relationship. If 'a Skynet' was behind that, it needed to pay for that transgression.

"OK, we will follow them with the drone but still stay within stinking distance." Cameron said. "I don't want 'The Enforcer' to get away."

Cameron was ready to act on her own if it looked like 'The Enforcer' was going to elude them or pull a fast one.

* * *

Vanna was in charge of Precious. Allison assisted her. It was time to bring her back to her mother.

Vanna and Allison returned Precious to Riley.

"Thank you so much." Riley said.

"Thank you for allowing me to help in this way." Vanna said.

To Riley and the other girls from the future it was no big deal.

Vanna and Riley both thanked each other again.

Allison and Vanna were headed back to Vanna's room.

"I am worried about Holly." Allison said. "I am worried about all of them."

"We can go by the Command Center first if you want. I am worried about Cam." Vanna said. "I am worried about all of them as well."

"Here we are dreaming of a future and they are out there trying to give us one." Allison said. "It isn't fair. We need to do more."

"We have gone soft." Vanna said. "I lose sleep over it sometimes."

"I do too." Allison said. "Cameron wants us - barefoot and pregnant."

"She wants to protect us." Vanna said. "She cares about us."

"What about Savannah?" Allison asked.

"I will use the TDE myself if anything ever happens to her." Vanna said.

"I don't think we have that kind of 'pull'." Allison said.

"Maybe not but you know someone real well who does." Vanna said.

Allison knew Vanna was referring to Young Allison.

"She wants to fight _alongside_ Savannah." Allison said. "It is like we used to fight together _alongside_ of each other."

"We are still _alongside_ of each other even if we are not in combat." Vanna said. "That is how it is supposed to be."

"It is OUR 'Natural Order'." Allison said.

There was no doubt by anyone anywhere what the 'Natural Order' of Savannah Weaver and Allison Young was and would always be. It did not matter what the timeline was, where or when.

* * *

Jesse pleasured Claire to the point past where Claire wanted her to stop. Instead she intensified her actions and drove Claire a little further than she'd been before.

Jesse hoped it wasn't too far.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Jesse asked.

"You are very - satisfying." Claire said, as she caught her breath.

"Don't feel bad. I had a real rough go with Gail the first few times." Jesse said. "I could hardly see, speak or move."

"It was that intense?" Claire asked.

Claire thought what she'd just experienced with Jesse was intense. She really wondered what it was like to be pushed farther in that way.

"Yes." Jesse said.

"Tell me about it." Claire said.

"Gail was worried she damaged me and told Cameron. Evidently she'd done the same thing to Duplicate Jesse with similar results. Cameron issued orders to all the Metal females not to take it that far with human females again." Jesse said. "Sheila told me Vanna asked her to do it anyway one time. She told her not to stop until she blacked out."

"What happened?" Claire asked. "Was she OK?"

"I think so." Jesse said. "I'm not sure if it was Vanna or Duplicate Vanna. I asked her not to tell me more. Those moments are private."

Now Claire wondered what it would be like to be taken that far. None of the Metal girls she was with ever pushed her beyond what she could tolerate.

She did not know if she should speak to Vanna first or seek out Sheila and tell her to do the same thing to her that was used with Vanna.

* * *

Anna wanted to warn Young Allison about the violence that was about to occur in the casino. Young Allison asked Anna and CamNet both to allow her to witness everything unfiltered with what was about to unfold.

Young Allison did not think the gunfight at the casino was a big deal. She did see the Gray with the knife and knew what he intended to do. She thought the Syndicate thug may have been still alive at the time.

"The violence was no worse than expected." Young Allison said.

"Cameron will take them down." Anna said.

"Why does Cameron always want to push it?" Young Allison asked.

"She is a Terminator." Anna said. "It is what WE do."

"You know what I mean." Young Allison said.

"I do." Anna said. "You are really worried about Savannah."

"I am." Young Allison said. "I know she won't back away from the danger, so she can protect Cameron."

"Isn't that what we all want?" Anna asked.

"It is." Young Allison said.

"I can see you are - thinking." Anna said. "What is it?"

"I don't like them following the unknown." Young Allison said.

"Everything is unknown, until it is known." Anna said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Young Allison said. "There are some things we can figure out before we know."


	923. The Plan Changed

Chapter 923

** The Plan Changed **

* * *

"Let's hope Cameron allows us to keep tracking them with the drone." John said. "I know she wants to act."

"I am not detecting any hostile HK drones in the air." John Henry said. "That doesn't mean there aren't any."

"Are you searching above our drones as well?" John asked. "They could always try to operate at a higher altitude."

"That is assuming they even know what we are doing." John Henry said.

"They knew to come look in the hotel for you, for us." John said.

"They didn't know what they were really looking for or would find." John Henry said. "If they knew there was a force of Metal waiting for them, they would have done it differently."

"That is where we are at currently." John said. "Maybe Cameron is correct. We take down what we know now and worry about the rest later. We don't want to walk into an ambush."

"We know they have every type of HK." John Henry said. "If they are on the road it would be hard to deploy any of those against us."

"Plus we have the Fanatical Grays somewhere." John said. "They will fight us and the other versions of Skynet."

"We should be able to free up some of our personnel that is going over all the captured equipment." John Henry said.

"I don't want it rushed and miss anything." John said.

"That is why everything has been taken to secure remote locations for inspection and evaluation." John Henry said.

"Can we tell where the armored car is headed?" John asked.

"We know the current location and direction." John Henry said.

"I think once they are away from the city I am giving Cameron the green light." John said. "If any of the Grays are captured alive – Sheila is with them…."

"I thought you disapproved of her – methods." John Henry said.

"I do." John said. "I disapprove of our people getting damaged or terminated even more."

"The ends justify the means?" John Henry asked.

"They made their choice when they threw their lot in with Skynet. They knew what it was." John said. "Let's see where the path leads us while we still have the upper hand. Let's give Cameron the go ahead."

John was aware that the longer they waited, the more time they gave the Grays to set up an ambush. With the 'Metal Bitch' missing after she went to investigate something, it surely raised suspicion with the Grays. It would not be any Syndicate thugs that could have brought her down. It needed to be someone from the future. That left it open to another group of Grays, the Fanatics or the Resistance.

The Resistance always tried to play it low key if possible. They liked to make it look like a different Skynet was involved. The more they kept Grays looking for each other, the less time they looked for them.

* * *

Cameron was not pleased with having to wait. She wanted action and she wanted this over with. The sooner she could get Savannah back to a less hostile environment, the better. She did not like to put Savannah in danger but it happened sometimes. At least this time they would have plenty of Metal support if it was necessary.

Now Cameron needed to deal with John. She was pleased with all the quality time she was able to spend with him earlier. Things just didn't work out as she'd planned them on several levels. Now they were going to battle a Terminator and group of Grays.

"Cameron. We have gone over the choices available to us. We determined as soon as it is clear your team can take down the armored car." John said.

Cameron still could call for a drone strike. That would leave a lot of wreckage and involve a major clean up. Maybe it was better to just attack the target head on.

"I was going too anyway." Cameron said. "I don't want to get led into an ambush."

"It looks like they are staying off the Interstate for now." John Henry said. "The traffic around you has thinned out."

"I am looking at a map of this area and where we are headed." Savannah said. "We are headed toward the mountains to the northwest. That is the old 'silver country'."

They all knew that meant - silver mines. There were hundreds of them. Some were still active, most were abandoned. The shafts and tunnels were all still there. Combined, there were hundreds of miles of tunnels running through the ground.

"We are not going there for now." John said. "That is why we are taking them down or soon will anyway."

"Based on the landscape from the satellite photos there are numerous areas to spring an ambush on the armored car." Cameron said. "The only trouble is that we are behind them by several miles."

"There are several roads they may take." John Henry said. "I see four routes they could take."

"We only have three vehicles and all of them are behind them." Cameron said.

"We still have the option for a drone strike." John said. "We have them locked up."

"There are too many variables." Cammy said.

"Samantha thinks they will stop for her." Cameron said.

"That is too risky for her." Savannah said. "She would be alone."

"I can do it." Samantha said.

"I'm looking at a map. They can still head for California and come in the back way." Savannah said. "Our team has dealt with them before in that area."

"I keep those areas under surveillance." John Henry said.

"They may have found the cameras and looped them." Cammy said.

"I have personally returned to every location we have been from time to time." Cameron said. "I check all of them."

"I know you have taken out the manned drone." John said. "Is that what you were doing?"

"Sometimes." Cameron said. "I have also gone on foot."

"We know we have missed some of the Grays on some of the operations." Savannah said. "We know there is more Metal out there."

"We also know there are different factions of Skynet, probably from different futures too." Cameron said. "Plus there are the Fanatics and the anti-Metal group."

"Come up with a plan you are comfortable with and we will implement it." John said.

* * *

Savannah was not thrilled with the options they discussed. There was an idea that popped into her head. It would involve road damage that might be a problem for other motorists.

She motioned for the others in the SUV she was in to cut their coms. It was doubtful her plan would 'fly' at the Command Center. Still she wanted to put it out there anyway for Cameron.

"Cameron, what if we do a missile strike and have the missile hit in front of the armored car?"

"Do you mean the front of the armored car?" Samantha asked.

"No." Savannah said. "I mean hit the road directly in front of the armored car. It would damage the road and most likely disable the armored car. Hopefully cause it to crash. It may overturn it as well."

"None of the occupants other than the driver would be terminated." Cammy said. "We would still need to deal with the Terminator and at least three Grays."

"The money would be undamaged that way." Cameron said. "The armored car would be incapacitated. There would be no where for the occupants to go."

"They could stay in the overturned armored car." Samantha said.

"The armored car could start to burn." Cammy said.

"There are a lot of variables." Savannah said. "It was just an idea."

* * *

Gail and her team listened and awaited their instructions.

"Gail, your team will head to the north at the next intersection." Cameron said.

Cameron proceeded to give them detailed instructions.

"We have the information." Gail said.

Gail looked at Ally and Sheila. They heard everything as well.

"We are getting sidelined." Ally said.

"We don't know that." Sheila said. "They can still cut up that way."

"If we push it, we can get ahead of them and even head back toward them from the divergent route." Gail said.

None of the Metal girls wanted to be left behind. They all wanted a piece of the action. They all wanted to protect Savannah.

* * *

Cam and her team listened and awaited their instructions.

"Cam, your team will cover the southern routes." Cameron said.

Cameron proceeded to give them detailed instructions.

"We are on it." Cam said. "We will make our turnoff."

The Metal girls talked after they received all their instructions.

"I don't like splitting our force up." Holly said.

"I don't either." Hanna said. "We can handle the Grays and Metal ourselves if we have to."

"It may come to that." Cam said.

"The two drones should stay with the armored car." Holly said. "We should have drone support that way."

* * *

John checked the satellite photos. It looked like they'd covered everything. The two teams of Metal girls headed off to the north and the south.

"OK, John, the teams are all set." Cameron said. "We will pass and overtake the armored car to get ahead of them."

"That wasn't the plan." John said.

"The plan changed." Cameron said.

"I'm not approving that." John said.

"I am informing you of what is happening. This is a battlefield decision. I am on the battlefield." Cameron said. "Cammy will stay with Savannah in this vehicle. I will acquire another one with Samantha. We will pass and overtake the armored car."

"It appears they are slowing." John Henry said. "They may have 'made' you."

"We are not in visual range." Cameron said. "They did not 'make' us."

"They are going to head for those small mountains to the northwest." Savannah said.

John looked at John Henry. They both knew what that meant - a mine.

* * *

Allison and Vanna returned Precious to Riley.

"You look very happy." Allison said.

"I am." Vanna said.

"You are – glowing." Allison said.

"I have a lot of pleasant feelings right now." Vanna said.

Vanna was happy that Allison was back at the base for now, even if it was temporary. She was pleased with her new found ability to help Precious.

"I want to check on our girlfriends." Allison said.

They both were aware of the operation that was ongoing since yesterday.

"We should not disrupt the operations." Vanna said.

"I only want to listen to see if we can hear anything." Allison said.

They headed for the Command Center. Vanna did not think they were going to like the things they heard.

Allison and Vanna were outside the Command Center listening. They soon heard talk of some old silver mines. It was not what either of them wanted to hear.

"We can't let them get near that mine." Vanna said. "Savannah almost died in the last one. I read the reports and saw the body cam footage. Allison, she almost _died_. At one point, it looked like she did. They were all almost terminated. Savannah needed to fight for her life several times in that mine."

"Things like that have happened multiple times." Allison said. "I have asked Young Allison to show me. She has access to – everything. We need to do more."

"We can't interfere with the operation." Vanna said.

"We can call our Metal girlfriends." Allison said.

"Then what?" Vanna asked. "They are already there."

John came out of the Command Center. There was a look of deep concern on his face.

"Will you join us?" John asked. "John Henry told me you two were out here and worried."

"We are worried." Allison said.

"We can come in for awhile." Vanna said. "We don't want to be in the way or cause a problem."

"Come in and sit down." John said. "It looks like things are going to happen soon."

"What kind of things?" Allison asked.

"Hopefully it will be bad things for the Grays and the Terminator." John said.

"I am worried about all of them and especially about Savannah." Vanna said. "She is burning the candle at both ends when she is out with Cameron."

"Cammy is with her." John Henry said.

"Relax, I am worried about all of them as well." John said. "You know this is how these things always go."

They did know how these things go. They'd both repaired horrific battle damage to Cameron numerous times. That same damage to Savannah would be fatal in most cases or leave her horribly scared and disfigured if she survived.


	924. We Need A Better Plan

Chapter 924

** We Need A Better Plan **

* * *

From the drone that was at altitude, they were able to see the armored car turn off the main highway onto a dirt road. It was not what they expected to so see happen. There were not many options left at that point. They were most likely headed for a mine. The satellite map showed nothing else in the direction they were headed.

"They have turned onto a dirt road." John Henry said.

John figured now since the armored car was off the main highway, it was a good time to hit it with a missile. His main reason for that was to prevent it from reaching a mine. If that was its destination, Cameron would surely try to get inside.

"I want the drone to hit them with a missile." John said. "Do it."

"Negative on the drone strike." Cameron said, as she interrupted them.

John decided to spell it out for Cameron.

"Cameron, I don't want you near any mines." John said.

"John, if there is 'a Skynet' there, it needs to be destroyed." John Henry said. "That is what we are trying to prevent - Skynet."

"We need to see where they go." Cameron said. "We have Samantha, she can walk right in."

"Along with you." John said. "Right, Cameron?"

"Me too, John." Savannah said.

John already figured on that last statement. He hoped it wouldn't come, it did.

"As soon as we determine the mine entrance, we are hitting it with a drone strike." John said. "Nobody is going in there."

"John, I am going in." Cameron said. "If there is 'a Skynet' there, it will be in deep. There is only one way to be sure. I must face it."

"She is right, John." John Henry said. "They can use Thermite on it."

"We both know what she is going to use." John said.

It was clear to everyone if Cameron found a version of Skynet in the mine. She would want to eradicate it from the face of the earth with one of her nukes. This was an isolated location and would be perfect for this type of attack.

It just needed to happen without Cameron or Savannah inside of the mine at the time of the explosion.

* * *

Cameron's team talked amongst themselves.

"Cameron, we can't follow them in on the dirt road." Savannah said. "We will be spotted. The area is wide open and the dust trail would give us away. It is the same trouble Ally experienced."

Ally was unable to follow the box truck when it preformed a similar maneuver. That sent her to intercept it on a different path, which lead to a run-in with a biker gang.

The bilker gang was dealt with by CamNet at Young Allison's direction.

There were few choices available to Cameron. They would need to hike in.

"We will need to go in on foot." Cameron said.

"They will have security." Savannah said.

"I can drive us in." Samantha said. "They will recognize me and let me pass."

"What if there is a password or recognition challenge?" Savannah asked. "We failed that at the warehouse and almost paid the price."

That was another 'save' by Young Allison's - involvement. CamNet acted on her planning and direction.

"They are also going to wonder where you have been since the early hours of the morning. You did not contact them and did not show up." Cameron said.

"We can fight our way in." Samantha said.

That was not a plan that Savannah wanted to follow. It was too risky without knowing what they were facing.

"We need a better plan." Savannah said.

"I can do it." Samantha said.

"Savannah is correct." Cameron said. "We need a better plan."

Cameron wanted to stop the armored car. At this point it looked as it was about the lead them to a Skynet controlled mine. The area was on the outskirts of where there previously was the testing of atomic weapons.

* * *

Vanna and Allison watched and listened. They knew of the 'Day Of Loss' and what happened to Duplicate Cameron and their own Duplicates on that day. At least what could have happened to them anyway. Cameron went back in time and saved them.

They both knew it was Cameron's 'mission' to destroy Skynet.

Allison and Vanna sensed the tension build up between John and Cameron.

"Maybe we should go." Allison said. "I don't want to be disruptive."

"I think so." Vanna said. "It is not our place to be part of this - discussion."

John could use the human comfort now. He wanted the girls to stay. He felt very apprehensive as to what Cameron was about to do.

"I NEED you two to stay." John said. "Please. I would appreciate it."

"John, Cameron is going to do what is necessary to protect all of us." Allison said. "You need to have faith in her."

"I do but there are other ways." John said.

"I can reprogram a military missile armed with a nuclear warhead to strike the area." John Henry said. "I can have it launched from its silo in seconds."

"That would be an above the ground atomic explosion." John said.

"There were plenty 'tested' in Nevada already." John Henry said. "Nine hundred and twenty eight were officially tested near that very area."

"Were there some unofficial ones?" John asked.

"Of course." John Henry said. "There always are."

John wondered how safe it was for Savannah to be in that close. Maybe it was safe enough now. People were in and out of that area all the time.

Allison and Vanna felt uncomfortable. They did not want to get drug into the – discussion.

"There is little we can add to your decisions." Vanna said.

"It is not my decisions that I am worried about." John said.

They all needed to worry about what Cameron would do. Savannah would be the check on anything too extreme - they hoped.

One thing was for sure. They all knew that Savannah would not leave Cameron's side, no matter what actions were taken.

* * *

"We are being redirected, recalled." Gail said. "We will be able to back up Savannah now."

"Cool, we can all get blown up together." Ally said.

"We might as well go in style." Sheila said.

"There will be no one blown up." Gail said. "We have plenty of Thermite."

"We need to get it in there first to use it." Ally said.

There was a thought that popped into Sheila's mind. She did not know where it came from. It seemed very real to her.

"What if there is a Skynet inside the mine and it is wired to a 'Doomsday' device?" Sheila asked.

Ally and Gail looked at each other. They hoped not.

"We do our jobs and destroy Skynet." Gail said.

"I guess there really is one born every minute." Ally said.

"I wasn't born." Gail said.

"I guess there is one _built_ every minute." Sheila said.

"That's us. A sucker is a sucker, wherever they came from." Ally said.

* * *

Savannah noticed Cammy seemed a little on edge or even slightly out of it. There was something off about her.

"Cammy, you are not saying much." Savannah said.

"I have nothing to add." Cammy said.

Savannah wanted to explore some ideas.

"I think when you were in past, you interacted with us at some point." Savannah said. "Even though those events haven't occurred for me."

"Technically, that hasn't happened yet." Cammy said. "You haven't left yet."

"This should not be discussed." Cameron said.

This was all news to Samantha. She wanted to know more.

"I want to hear more." Samantha said. "I am going to be deactivated anyway."

Cammy waited until Cameron looked away and winked at Savannah.

Savannah felt something. It was a sense of alarm. Maybe Cammy was sitting on a 'secret' that they needed to know. She was sure that was why Cammy seemed 'off'.

"Cammy, if there is something you or Sheila need to share with Cameron. I think now is the time." Savannah said. "I can wait away from both of you with Samantha."

"Cammy will say nothing." Cameron said.

"Maybe I'm supposed to…." Cammy said. "Maybe YOU told us in the past to do - something. Maybe you did - something."

"I haven't gone back - on _that_ mission yet." Cameron said.

"Cammy, are you saying you did something related to this operation right now, in the past?" Savannah asked.

Cammy was aware that files were unlocking now because of Savannah's prompting. She was sure it was something that was supposed to happen this way. She was aware she'd been acting 'different' and Savannah would pick that up. She would then start to question her.

"I may have files that were locked, that are now unlocking." Cammy said. "I think I need to converse with Cameron."

"No!" Cameron said. "I don't want to know. I don't want to change anything."

"Cameron, what Cammy is unlocking may prevent one of us from being terminated." Savannah said. "I think that is what she is getting at. It may be that it is supposed to happen this way. That is my _feeling_."

"You want to eradicate _this_ Skynet, right?" Cammy asked. "Look what we are near. What was tested here almost a thousand times? Maybe one of those tests was a dud. Maybe something that was to be tested – vanished. Maybe it didn't go far…."

"Stop." Cameron said. "I am going in alone. My decision is final. There is nothing that can change it."

"Isn't there?" Cammy asked. "Who is sitting right next to you?"

"There is someone who can change _my_ decision – Savannah." Cameron said.

"Cammy, what I am supposed to do?" Savannah asked. "I am going to go with Cameron. You need to tell me, tell us."

"The information is still blocked. I only have part of it." Cammy said. "I need to talk to Sheila."

"I have recalled them, Gail's team." Cameron said.

"What about Cam's team?" Savannah asked.

"I have recalled them as well." Cameron said.

"Cammy, what is going to happen?" Savannah asked.

"I need to talk to Sheila." Cammy said.

"This is getting better by the minute." Savannah said.

Savannah felt a growing sense of doom.

* * *

"They have a fixed target location or area anyway." Cam said. "We have been recalled."

"I don't think this is a good thing." Hanna said. "The location reeks of trouble."

"Nevertheless, we are going back." Cam said.

"They don't have a plan." Holly said.

"Plans change." Cam said.

Cam was very aware that Cameron seldom followed a plan. She did not wait long enough to make one. She acted when there was a threat.

* * *

Vanna and Allison were unsure what John wanted from them.

"What can we add, John?" Allison asked.

"I don't know yet." John said.

"Why have we lost communication with Cameron's team?" Vanna asked.

"They have blocked us." John Henry said.

"They are planning to do something." John said.

"Let me call Allison." Allison said.

"That just sounds weird." Vanna said.

"Is that something you are comfortable with?" John asked.

"To help Cameron and Savannah it is." Allison said. "Allison can help us."

"John, maybe YOU are supposed to call Young Allison." Vanna said.

"She is a sound tactician and has influence that you don't possess, John." John Henry said. "It is good idea."

John felt this was all some part of a big plan that was unfolding somehow.

"This is all playing out like some – plan." John said.

"The 'Natural Order' is knocking…." Allison said.

"John, we all know what the future is going to be." Vanna said. "All you can do is delay it, you can't change it."

John looked at Vanna and Allison. They were both so beautiful sitting there. THAT was his future and he was being reminded. By him asking them to stay, it reminded him of the 'Natural Order' and everything that was at stake.

* * *

Young Allison felt a sense of deep concern.

"I am not sure what is happening." Young Allison said.

"Cameron has cut her team's communications." Anna said.

"Unless they are personal, I want to hear them." Young Allison said. "I need CamNet's assistance."

Instantly the discussion about the past came up.

"I don't think we should hear this." Anna said. "We may change something."

Young Allison wanted to know what was going to happen or could happen. She also knew when to use restraint.

"Block any current discussion of the past or future - for now." Young Allison said. "I don't want to inadvertently alter anything."

"We can change the past and the future without knowing it sometimes." Anna said.

"I want what I have promised Cameron." Young Allison said. "I don't want to hurt anyone to achieve that either."

"There are different kinds of hurt." Anna said.

"I think Cameron knows them all." Young Allison said. "I know I will experience my share."

Young Allison looked forward to the 'rewards' the future offered her. She was aware that they there would be pain to go along with many of them. There was no 'free ride'.


	925. You Heard

Chapter 925

** You Heard **

* * *

John looked at past satellite photos and current imagery from the drone tracking the armored car. He attempted to determine what was there. From the satellite imagery it was clear the road ended at a mine.

"The dirt road seems to have seen quite a bit of traffic recently." John said. "I don't like where it leads."

"It appears that way." John Henry said. "This may be a storage location for assembled HK equipment."

"It is out of the way but still near enough to the Interstate system and the rail lines." John said. "The fact there was massive nuclear testing nearby helps keep away some of the 'lookiloos'."

"That is a factor. The warnings about cancer do worry people." John Henry said.

John looked at some old aerial imagery that was taken in the past.

"I can clearly see where some of the testing occurred." John said.

Images appeared on one of his monitors that were taken from Las Vegas. There were casinos in the foreground and mushroom clouds in the background.

John Henry checked records of the atomic testing from the different time periods.

"It makes me wonder about some of the tests." John Henry said. "It seems not all of them occurred as planned. Some were canceled with no explanation. I can not track what happened to some of the weapons."

It made John think about that.

"Did they ever – lose any of the test bombs?" John asked.

"Are you asking if anyone stole any?" John Henry asked.

"Yes." John said. "We know Skynet may be operating in the past as well. We know they tried before to get a shipment of Nike warheads. That was apparently covered up. We, well Cameron anyway, recovered the warheads."

"Cameron may have been in the past as well." John Henry said. "I do not think she would hesitate to alter events if the opportunity arose to 'fix' something."

John did not doubt Cameron would change past events either. He still remembered her talking about events from 1963 at a bank.

"She told me she opened a safety deposit box at a bank in 1963." John said. "I was not sure if she really meant her or the Resistance. At the time I did not think much about it as to her literally being there in 1963. Now I would not doubt it."

"She may have been." John Henry said. "If she has lived her life over like she thinks sometimes, she may have done a lot of things."

"We still can't prove she has." John said.

John really wondered how many different timelines that Cameron could have created herself. She'd told him about some of the things she thought she'd done. If some of those were true, then there would defiantly be additional different timelines.

"No." John Henry said. "Until we find a bunker or warehouse with her 'replaced chassis' from the future, there is no proof of that."

"There is no proof about a lot of things involving Cameron." John said.

John Henry could see John was going to get lost thinking about all the possibilities of things Cameron could have done. There was no reason to go down that road at this time.

"What about the armored car?" John Henry asked. "That needs to be our immediate concern."

That brought John back to now. The armored car was clearly headed for what would be a mine. They were not doing any mines – period.

"I want to hit the armored car as soon as it heads for a mine entrance." John said. "We will take out the armored car and collapse the mine entrance at the same time."

"But…." John Henry said.

"Don't tell me, we need to know if there is a version of Skynet inside and what it has control of." John said. "Do you detect any power source?"

"No." John Henry said. "If there is a Skynet in there, there will be a power source as well."

"They also need to get information in and out." John said.

"There are high tension power lines that run nearby." John Henry said.

"This looks like what we've seen before." John said. "It almost ended very badly for some of our team."

"Maybe if we cut the power on the transmission lines, the same thing will happen again." John Henry said. "We won't need to send anyone in."

John was aware of what seemed to be a giant power cell in the process of being created. It exploded catastrophically when they interrupted it from being completed. If that were the case here, they could cause the complex to destroy itself. The trouble was, they still did not know what was inside or how far along anything was to completion.

"What will we 'blackout' if we do that?" John asked. "What additional problems will be created by shutting the power down?"

John pictured the power for Las Vegas going off and the massive disruption it would cause. He did not know Young Allison was willing to do just that. In fact, she'd directed CamNet to do that at one point to assist Savannah. CamNet was able to isolate the tram's power source and did not need to do that.

"If I spend a few minutes, I can reroute power around the section I cut off." John Henry said. "Very little would be affected. It is how they do maintenance on the lines. It is when it all happens at once that everything is overloaded and blackouts occur."

John wondered if they should put Cameron in the loop or just go ahead and act. She would still want to go in herself. There would most likely be an argument over it. If he acted while they were there ready to go in, that would create an additional problem.

"Let's run this by Cameron." John said.

Vanna and Allison were in the Command Center because John asked them to stay earlier. They tried to remain quiet and in the background. Allison wanted to point something out.

"I think you may be too late." Allison said, as she looked at a satellite map with the trackers for the personnel in the area.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Look, they are already moving." Allison said.

"Beautiful." John said.

"It might be to check something out. It is still broad daylight." Vanna said.

"I can pull the drone off recon to take a look at them." John Henry said.

"Do it." John said.

John Henry looked around the images the drone on recon sent. He did not like what he discovered.

"I don't think I better do that yet." John Henry said. "There may be a new problem developing."

"Now what?" John asked.

"One of our drones has detected a convoy of trucks approaching the area." John Henry said.

John looked at the images from the drone that was 'inspecting' the truck convoy.

"They may be passing through." John said. "Those are all trailers of a large trucking firm."

"They are." John Henry said. "The tractors are all different."

"They usually use their own tractors to pull their trailers with." John said. "Not always though."

"We don't have enough information." John Henry said.

"Beautiful." John said. "Stay with the new threat and search for more. They could be reinforcing the operation."

"They could also be pulling out." John Henry said. "They may think we have gotten too close with the events of the last few days."

"See if you can tell where the rigs originated from." John said.

"I am checking now." John Henry said. "I am also informing Cameron."

John Henry was very worried about all the information he uncovered about events around this area. This operation seemed to be expanding. The atomic tests that never happened without any explanation worried him the most. He was sure someone 'put the grab' on those weapons.

* * *

There were files on Cammy's chip that started to unlock.

"Cameron, I think I need to talk to you." Cammy said.

"NO." Cameron said.

"If it is something that will protect us, I think you need to do it." Savannah said.

"OK, Savannah." Cameron said. "I don't want to endanger you."

"We can wait in the SUV." Savannah said.

Cameron and Cammy got out and walked into the desert for a short distance.

Savannah watched them go. She felt a sense of doom.

* * *

Samantha could see Savannah was troubled. She wanted to help refocus her thoughts.

"Do you want to check my back?" Samantha asked.

"OK, let me see." Savannah said. "I don't want you to listen to them."

"I have reduced my hearing range to that of a human." Samantha said. "It is very inefficient."

Savannah did not think Samantha was taking a jab at her but making a general statement.

"How much Cameron are you?" Savannah asked.

"A lot." Samantha said. "This chip will be erased after this operation…."

Samantha removed her top. She could see Savannah look at her breasts. She started to reach for them but stopped short.

"May I?" Savannah asked.

"Of course, I have no problem with anyone seeing or touching this sheath." Samantha said.

Savannah looked at the bullet wounds. They were all sutured expertly.

"I see…." Savannah said. "That is some nice stitching."

"Claire did it." Samantha said. "She wants to be more involved."

"I don't know if that is a good idea." Savannah said.

Savannah thought if Claire moved to the base it would provide Young Allison with the opportunity to start going on operations. It would also expose Young Allison to more opportunities for – other things. That would be even more so after her return from the past as a teenager.

"It would be better for Jan and Summer. It would give both of them more time to associate." Samantha said. "They would not be as isolated, especially Jan."

"I know about isolation." Savannah said.

It made Savannah think of both her parents – gone. She also knew everyone was there for her. When she told Cameron she _needed_ more, Cameron provided it for her. First it was Young Jesse then Cammy. In a short time it was almost – everybody.

Cameron and Cammy returned a few minutes later. Neither one of them looked very happy.

"We are pulling out for now." Cameron said. "All of us."

Savannah knew that was unusual.

"Are you coming back alone?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Savannah said.

"I will do it." Samantha said. "I exist for this one mission. I am expendable."

"When Sheila gets here we will discuss it further." Cameron said.

"I take it there is no happy ending?" Samantha said.

"There seldom is when dealing with Skynet." Cameron said. "We are all going to join back up at the 'rest stop' we passed earlier. I received word there is a convoy of big rigs headed this way."

"How do we know they are associated with this operation?" Savannah asked. "If they are, are they delivering or picking up?"

"That is unknown at this time." Cameron said.

It seemed to Savannah that this was going from bad to worse.

* * *

Gail's team received the recall notification.

"You all heard it." Gail said. "We need to go back."

"We meet up at the rest stop." Ally said.

Sheila found files that began to unlock in her chip. They seemed to be tied to Cammy. At least some of them did.

"I know _why_ they want to talk to me." Sheila said. "I just don't know _what_."

"If it is something we are not supposed to know, don't tell us." Gail said.

"That is just it." Sheila said. "I don't know on my own. I need to interface with Cammy."

"You mentioned a 'Doomsday Device' earlier." Ally said. "Is there one here?"

"That came into my thoughts as we neared here." Sheila said. "It was triggered by observing the landscape and its unique features."

"You were here in the past?" Gail asked.

"We were in Las Vegas. I know that." Sheila said. "We needed to make some quick money to get everything started. There was a lot of military activity in the desert then. There were atomic tests as well. We ran into some trouble with the Syndicate, I don't know the specifics."

"I don't think you should talk about it." Ally said. "That is if it involves Cameron, Savannah and Young Allison."

"CamNet and Cameron have blocked most of those events." Sheila said.

"Did she block Cammy's too?" Gail asked.

"Yes." Sheila said. "They will be blocked until Young Allison returns the first time."

"The first time?" Ally asked. "That means there is a second time?"

"Yes." Sheila said. "That is all I know."

"There is only one reason to send Young Allison into the past a second time." Gail said. "Savannah has forbid - that."

"Maybe I have already said too much." Sheila said.

Sheila did not know what was happening. The files were still blocked as to content, even though she now knew they were there. Some of them were tied to Cammy.

* * *

Cam's team received the recall notification.

"We will meet up with the rest of the team at the last rest stop we passed." Cam said.

"We heard." Hanna said.

"I don't think this is a good development." Holly said.

"Is it ever when Skynet is involved?" Cam asked.

"No." Holly and Hanna said at the same time.


	926. C-Bomb

Chapter 926

** C-Bomb **

* * *

The news that Cameron was pulling back was not all good news to John. It was good news that Savannah would be at less risk. It was not so good news as to whatever Cameron thought was going to happen. She did not shy away from danger.

"There must be something we don't know." John said. "Cameron is pulling back for now."

That must mean there was something wrong or off. Only Savannah could get Cameron to back off like this. Normally when Cameron wanted to hit a target, like she did now, she would hit it.

"There is much we don't know." John Henry said.

"Do you have anything on the convoy of big trucks?" John asked.

"I believe they were originally headed for the warehouse we took down." John Henry said. "If they are Skynet related."

"That must mean they are empty." John said.

"We don't know that yet." John Henry said. "They could be bringing HK equipment to be loaded on rail cars or contain HK sub assemblies. They could be there to pick equipment up."

"I always like how the more we know, the less we know." John said. "We need to figure out what Cameron is doing."

"It seems that way at times." John Henry said. "We don't know what Cameron will do next."

John was really worried about what Cameron was doing. She was not providing them with any additional information.

"We still need to figure out what Cameron is going to do." John said.

Allison did not think it was her place to speak up but she felt she needed to say something. It seemed like the obvious choice.

"Why don't you ask her?" Allison said.

"She is not always forthcoming with the answers." John said.

"She told me before that you don't always like the way she does things." Vanna said.

"She is trying to keep everyone safe." John Henry said. "We understand that."

"By keeping everyone else safe, she puts herself at greater risk." John said. "The 'Day Of Loss' still haunts her, even though that was technically not 'her' or her fault. Many of her decisions and actions are based on those - events."

John felt Cameron would have made those same decisions herself. They were Duplicate Cameron's decisions which would have been identical to Cameron's decisions.

"It doesn't hurt to ask." Allison said.

Allison was well aware of Cameron fighting the battles on her own. Being away from the base, she no longer was part of the repair process for Cameron.

Allison often wondered why and how she ended up at her parent's home back in Palmdale. Why was she away from Vanna? Why didn't Vanna come there too?

Savannah speculated to her that it was to keep her away from John. Savannah was at the base. If on many of the lonely nights John spent alone and wanted female comfort, he could turn to Savannah.

With Allison at the base John would most likely seek her out because she looked like Cameron. Without her there John could fulfill his destiny and complete the 'Natural Order'. He would be more likely to seek Savannah out.

* * *

Savannah wanted to know more. Cameron seemed preoccupied and was headed for the 'rest stop'. She did not want to cause her anymore worry than necessary. She felt a real sense of doom involved in all of this. It appeared that whatever was about to develop, was not going to end well.

Cameron's team joined up with the other two teams of Metal girls at the roadside 'rest stop'. They spotted Gail's team first and then Cam's team.

They all knew the situation as to where the armored car was headed. There was the mine. There was Metal. There was money in the armored car and there was most likely some version of Skynet. There was a possible threat with the convoy of big rigs. Which may or may not be related to Skynet activity.

"Savannah, I need you to wait with the Metal girls for now." Cameron said. "I need to speak with Cammy and Sheila."

Savannah was not sure if that was a good idea. She felt it was something else. She felt it involved her.

"I would like to know what happened as well." Savannah said. "You blocked these things in them for a reason. Maybe you are not supposed to know either, not yet anyway."

"I don't know, Savannah." Cameron said.

"Maybe only they are supposed to know, _if_ they even know anything." Savannah said. "Cammy and Sheila both have files that are unlocking. Let them see what they come up with first. Cammy is a version of you, she will be the judge."

"You always know best, Savannah." Cameron said.

"Maybe sometimes I do." Savannah said. "Not always."

Savannah was very uneasy about the whole chain of events unfolding. The more time that went on, the more she felt like she was involved in some way.

Cameron sent Cammy and Sheila off to brainstorm any ideas they may have or find unblocked. It was felt they both contained pieces but not all the pieces. They would need to work together.

Cammy and Sheila walked into the desert behind the restrooms at the 'rest stop'. Cameron waited with Savannah and the Metal girls. They watched as every now and then a car or truck would pass.

"There is not much traffic." Cameron said.

"We don't know if any of those vehicles are related to any of this." Savannah said.

"We know where the armored car went." Cameron said. "I have looked at the drone footage and observed there has been a lot of traffic on the dirt road leading there to the mine entrance."

"Is that the only entrance?" Savannah asked. "I know there are probably other vertical or horizontal shafts or openings."

"Yes, there are probably more." Cameron said. "My instinct is to go in the front door, the main entrance."

"We were almost ambushed at the warehouse by waiting HK Tracks they'd set up for us." Savannah said. "It is a smart bet that the same thing is waiting here for us or any intruders."

It was clear to both of them now that Young Allison's actions are what saved them and made it all work. The direct fire support of the drones inside of the building prevented any of them from needing to engage the enemy.

"We were very fortunate we were able to squawk the correct transponder code." Cameron said. "It has most likely changed."

"That would only be if they knew what we did." Savannah said. "Then again, maybe it is changed everyday or at random times."

"We have switched all our frequencies changes to random times." Cameron said. "Sometimes three or four times a day."

"Have you identified any other possible entrances?" Savannah asked.

"I have several locations picked out for further evaluation." Cameron said. "I don't see any of them as being currently visibly open."

"Let's wait for the report by Cammy and Sheila." Savannah said. "I am going to speak with them first – alone."

Cameron looked at Savannah for a long moment. It was clear Savannah was trying to protect her. If Savannah thought it was too dangerous for her, Savannah was not going to allow it.

"I know you are worried about me." Cameron said. "I am worried about you too."

Savannah was trained and experienced. She'd faced many dangers with Cameron including termination. She wanted what was best for everyone, especially Cameron.

"Please, Cameron, trust me." Savannah said.

"I do, Savannah." Cameron said. "I trust you more than anyone."

Savannah was worried Cameron would be terminated in this current operation. Savannah also developed a 'sick' feeling that SHE was the one who directed Cammy and Sheila to – change something.

Maybe she tried to prevent Cameron's destruction when she went into the past. Maybe this is how she did it. She didn't know. She hadn't gone back in time yet.

It was clear to her now that if Cameron was terminated, she was going back in time to 'fix it'. As each second passed, she was sure this operation was the build up to that.

* * *

The Metal girls were pondering what was going to happen next. It appeared they already located one hard target. That was good enough for them. There was no need to wait anymore. There were nine of them plus Savannah. That was a formidable force of Metal to throw against a target.

Now it was hurry up and – wait.

"Is this really something?" Ally asked.

"We will find out." Gail said.

"I don't think we are going to head down the dirt road in the daylight." Hanna said.

"It won't matter." Cam said. "We know they have Metal."

"John Henry is looking for another way in." Holly said.

"We don't need another way in." Samantha said. "I can go right in the front door, the main entrance. I can do this myself."

Savannah returned with Cameron. She did not want anyone to take that risk needlessly.

"That won't be happening." Savannah said. "I am going to talk with Cammy and Sheila."

Savannah started to walk toward where Cammy and Sheila were at. The girls all noticed Cameron stayed behind. That was a first.

"Cameron, aren't you going too?" Cam asked.

"Savannah will tell me what I need to know." Cameron said. "I am afraid this is something I may have altered in the past."

"Then why don't you know?" Samantha asked. "I should know too and I don't."

I haven't gone yet, at least on this mission." Cameron said. "There is a lot you don't know."

"I know there is a lot I don't know." Cam said.

"Don't feel bad." Cameron said. "Cammy doesn't know a lot either, or Camille."

"What about CamNet?" Ally asked.

"There are things she doesn't know either." Cameron said.

"You don't trust us." Samantha said.

"If you are active, I trust you." Cameron said. "I would deactivate any of you myself if I did not trust you. You know I have done it before."

"So what's the problem?" Ally asked. "Who don't you trust?"

"I don't trust myself." Cameron said.

The Metal girls all looked at each other. It was clear that Cameron was not joking. They were all aware of the many demons that tormented Cameron inside - all the time. It was the torment Cameron chose to bear the burden of herself, so the others would never need to experience it.

It was clear to everyone there if they were going to hit this new target. Cameron would be in the front leading them or go in alone.

* * *

Sheila and Cammy walked out into the desert behind the rest rooms at the 'rest stop'.

"I feel like we are in a movie headed to a gunfight in a 'Western'." Cammy said.

"A 'Western' where it is just us and a lot of 'bad guys' that we need to face." Sheila said.

"Will we be saved by the cavalry showing up in the nick of time?" Cammy asked.

"Maybe we will." Sheila said. "I think it will be a female too."

There was an even worse feeling they both felt growing.

"I know you are 'feeling it' too." Sheila said to Cammy as they walked.

"I know I am experiencing something." Cammy said. "It is being triggered by this landscape."

"I have the feeling of a 'Doomsday Device'." Sheila said.

"You mean Co-59 for a Cobalt bomb?" Cammy asked. "The C-bomb?"

"We tracked tons of Cobalt in the past." Sheila said. "We don't know what happened to it."

"We also know several H-bombs ended up missing at the same time." Cammy said.

Cammy and Sheila looked at each other.

"I think we took one." Sheila said.

"I think so too." Cammy said. "I think it is right - here."

"Where is the Cobalt?" Sheila asked.

"If the H-bomb is used with the Co-59, there can be Co-60 created. That becomes the C-Bomb after the H-bomb it is surrounding is detonated." Cammy said. "Enough of it can kill most surface life on Earth."

It seemed like the perfect weapon for Skynet to build to wipe out mankind. They wondered if that was something Skynet tried to do in the past and they stopped it.

"It will probably do a number on our sheaths too." Sheila said. "I don't want to spend the rest of my existence looking like a T-600. I won't be able to 'get off' anymore. I like to have my 'pearl' polished."

Cammy knew Sheila was trying to lessen to ominous feeling they both felt.

"I don't think we built the C-Bomb." Cammy said. "We rigged the test data to look as if it was not that successful."

"OK, maybe we prevented further testing of the C-bomb." Sheila said. "Why did we take an H-bomb?"

"Those are not small." Cammy said. "We would have been ordered to take it."

"By Cameron?" Sheila asked.

"Who else could have ordered that?" Cammy asked. "CamNet?"

"You tell me." Sheila said. "We both know the answer to that."

"There are only two other individuals besides CamNet and Cameron." Cammy said.

"Here comes one of them now." Sheila said.

"Savannah…." Cammy said.

"Maybe." Sheila said. "She would have needed a good reason to do that."

"Allison – Young Allison is the only other one." Cammy said.

"She is in tight with CamNet." Sheila said.

All the Terminators were aware that CamNet was fond of Young Allison and worked closely with her behind the scenes. They also knew Savannah shared this same treatment, maybe more so now that Savannah provided CamNet with a chassis and – physical sensation.

"So is Savannah." Cammy said. "She has been communicating with CamNet frequently and – visiting."

"Are they…?" Sheila asked.

"I don't know." Cammy said. "Savannah has placed herself between CamNet and Young Allison to – protect her."

"Protect Young Allison from what?" Sheila asked.

"From CamNet." Cammy said.

"Is CamNet unstable?" Sheila asked.

"CamNet is - Cameron." Cammy said.

"That says it all – no offense. Let's go over everything we know and suspect again before Savannah gets here." Sheila said. "I want to have better answers for her."

"OK, you add to it, as I say what I remember or know." Cammy said. "There is something about all this that is not right…."

Cammy and Sheila knew this was something. They did not know what. They were unsure how to find out, at least for now. Even with Savannah about to arrive, there were still missing a piece of the puzzle.


	927. Kicked Out

Chapter 927

** Kicked Out **

* * *

Allison watched as the team members were tracked on the satellite map. It was really something to watch and see where everyone was at in real time. Things at the Resistance base certainly progressed quite a bit from the early days.

Those early days were a time of learning for her. She was reunited with her true love Vanna. She was educated in many ways. The biggest eye opener was the depth of what was really inside of a Terminator. It was more than mechanical, so very much more.

Allison needed to refocus on the current operation. She was concerned about Savannah.

"Why is Savannah walking into the desert?" Allison asked.

"There is a lot going on there we don't know." John said.

"She is having a meeting of some kind with Cammy and Sheila." John Henry said.

"All the communications are off?" Vanna asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "CamNet has asked to give them privacy."

"There not making love out there are they?" Allison asked.

"Maybe we can have the drone on recon make a pass." John said.

"John!" Vanna said.

"If you want to see Vanna and I make love, we will let you watch – again." Allison said.

It was different if you allowed someone to watch you, as opposed to them watching you and you did not know. If you knew you were being watched, things would happen differently than if you thought you were all alone and everything was private.

"You could have joined us then too - before." Vanna said. "You knew we were waiting for you."

"Sorry about that." John said. "Cameron was gone for months…. I was curious."

"Don't feel bad, everyone is." Allison said.

Vanna and Allison smiled at each other.

"It was just so beautiful to – watch." John said.

John did watch them before. He saw how lovingly they touched each other and really shared. It was more of an experience for them, rather and an act of lust or greed. It really was emotional love expressed through physical touch.

He eventually noticed that they were aware he was watching them. It was not verbalized but it was clear they would allow him to join them. He really wanted to but what he did with Riley always come back to haunt him. He did not want to hurt Cameron again. This would have been different because Cameron indicated many times it was what she wanted for him. She did not want him to be lonely or feel all alone and become withdrawn.

"Excuse me. We are losing focus on the current operation." John Henry said.

"Sorry." John said.

John looked at Allison and Vanna. There was such beauty there. There was so much love waiting to be shared.

"We go back to OUR room later." Allison said. "For some more of the – same."

"You can always stop by and – join us." Vanna said. "It is what is in your future anyway…."

John knew that was true. The 'Natural Order' was going to happen and there was no stopping it. Vanna and Allison would serve as surrogates for their younger selves. It was clear several times over that Savannah was more than ready.

"Don't start." John said.

"We're just a little older than them - us." Vanna said.

"And a LOT more experienced…." Allison said.

"Everything is the – same." Vanna said.

John was sure they were serious and not joking. They were the same people. What was the difference? It was happening in the future already. Why shouldn't it be happening now in the present too? Vanna, Allison and Cam or Cammy could all be stand-ins for Cameron, Savannah and Young Allison.

John was aware how he was losing focus with the girls in the Command Center. The little head seemed to do all the thinking at that point.

"I need to concentrate on the operation right now." John said.

"It does not appear anything is going to happen anytime soon." John Henry said.

"I think he wants us to leave." Allison said.

"I can notify you if anything develops." John said.

"You know where to find - us." Vanna said.

"Everything will be - warmed up and waiting." Allison said.

"Remember we are just like them - everywhere." Vanna said.

"That is because THEY are US." Allison said.

Allison and Vanna left after giving John a few more provocative looks.

"What just happened there?" John asked.

"It appeared Vanna and Allison were attempting to seduce you." John Henry said.

"Forget I asked." John said.

John was aware of that. He really wondered why it hadn't happened yet. It would one day, he was sure of that. Cameron kept reminding him that their relationship was open. He thought she always said that because Cameron wanted more for herself. It was clear she always wanted more for him as well. She always tried to make sure he would be taken care of in her absence or destruction. If THAT gesture wasn't love - what was?

* * *

"I want to check on Summer and then call Allison – Young Allison again." Claire said.

"Sure, love." Jesse said. "I will - come with you."

Claire and Jesse looked at each other and laughed. They both picked up on the double meaning of that statement.

"I think you have already done that about ten times." Claire said. "I actually lost track trying to remember how to breathe."

"I like to make an impression." Jesse said.

Jesse and Claire really hit it off this time. They both found the 'hunger' in the other one and were willing to allow that 'hunger' to consume them.

Claire and Jesse showered. Jesse wanted to make a further impression and dropped to her knees as the warm water cascaded over them in the shower. She took Claire to heaven one more time. Jesse was well aware a happy customer was a repeat customer. They finished the shower, dressed and then headed out.

There was a deeper bond that developed between them. Jesse and Claire both felt it. Neither was sure if they should pursue that or keep it simple like it was for now. Things were always simpler when sex remained sex and did not escalate into love. It was also more rewarding when it was love and more than just sex. Everything in life was a trade-off of some type.

* * *

Allison and Vanna left the Command Center.

"Did we get kicked out?" Allison asked.

"Maybe." Vanna said. "We leaned pretty hard on John."

"I wasn't joking." Allison said. "I mean if we are going to have his children…. There should be a physical aspect to it as well. I would like that for myself, even if it is only one time."

"Has Cameron been leaning on you again?" Vanna asked.

"She never stops." Allison said.

"Same here and Jesse too." Vanna said.

Vanna thought about it. She would like to do it at least one time too with John. She really wanted to try it once without a knife to her throat or a pistol to the side of her head. The worst was when there was a group and they held her down and took turns, usually two or three times each.

"You know my mom wants to move here…." Allison said.

Allison's words brought Vanna back to now.

"I know." Vanna said.

"Cameron has been leaning on her as well." Allison said.

"She is beautiful." Vanna said.

"She is also productive…." Allison said. "And – willing."

"She told you?" Vanna asked.

"No, I heard her tell Cameron she will do _whatever_ Cameron wants her to do, _however_ Cameron wants her to do it." Allison said.

"Cameron knew you heard." Vanna said.

"I am sure she did." Allison said.

"Would you rather have your mother or Young Allison doing Cameron's bidding?" Vanna asked.

"Neither." Allison said. "I will do it instead."

"We both will." Vanna said. "Savannah and Young Allison deserve a life."

"You know it will be a life – together." Allison said.

"Have they discussed this?" Vanna asked. "Already?"

"No, but I can tell when I see Young Allison and Savannah interact, it is just like us, like we were." Allison said. "Watching them is like reliving OUR lives again."

"At some point Young Allison is going to want - more." Vanna said.

"Savannah will respect her." Allison said. "Until she is – ready."

"Is that why you make yourself – available to Savannah?" Vanna asked. "It will keep her from - slipping."

Allison looked directly into Vanna's face.

"I love her, Vanna. She is YOU." Allison said. "And YES, I want her to share with me. The more she shares with me the longer Young Allison can have to grow up. I will need to remind her again to stay a girl as long as possible, life is much less complicated."

That statement made Vanna think of the choices others made for her as she was held down and forced to become a woman. What was done was done. She often wondered why it still hurt so much to think of it all.

"This is a strange life we live." Vanna said.

Allison and Vanna arrived at their room.

It made Vanna wonder how she and Savannah really compared as lovers to Allison.

"Are we the same?" Vanna asked. "Do Savannah and I love you the - same?"

"Actually – no." Allison said. "Some things are identical, others are – different."

"I noticed that with Future Allison." Vanna said.

Allison slowly undressed Vanna.

"What about you?" Vanna asked.

"I'll get there." Allison said. "This is all about YOU right now. I promised to make up for earlier."

"We can share together." Vanna said. "I don't mind if I don't make it as long as I can satisfy you."

"We will share later." Allison said. "You – come first."

"Maybe I should call Riley." Vanna said, as she examined her plump breasts in the mirror.

"OK, Precious gets first crack." Allison said, as she moved up in back of Vanna, her hands reached around and gently touched Vanna's breasts. "But if not, these are - mine."

Vanna made the call.

"Jesse and Claire are there. Everything is fine." Vanna said.

Allison was naked when Vanna put her phone away and turned around.

Allison move up and kissed Vanna as she guided her to the bed.

"I love you, Allison." Vanna said.

"I love you too, Vanna." Allison said.

"Take – me." Vanna said.

"When I get you where you want to be - it's OK." Allison whispered.

"What's OK?" Vanna asked.

"If you call me - Cameron…." Allison said. "Everyone does it."

Vanna was aware she did do that every now and then. She did it more often with Cam and Cammy.

* * *

Young Allison and Anna followed all of the events in the desert and at the Resistance base.

"I don't understand the need for secrecy if Cammy and Sheila or even Cameron did something in the past." Young Allison said. "Everything should be out in the open so we know more of the variables."

"Maybe having more information is not always beneficial." Anna said. "More events will be – altered."

"You share Cameron's program." Young Allison said. "Do you have the information?"

"Cameron hasn't gone to the past yet, even if she was already there." Anna said. "Maybe it wasn't Cameron that did something."

"You mean Savannah did something?" Young Allison asked. "I can't believe that."

"She would to protect Cameron or YOU." Anna said and then quickly added. "Or John."

"Yes." Young Allison said. "I would too."

"Maybe it was _you_ that did." Anna said.

"I haven't left yet." Young Allison said. "You haven't either."

"See how this gets messed up." Anna said. "If we know more than we need to know at the wrong time, we might change things again."

"So when we 'fix' a problem, we can create new ones. Then there are even more things to 'fix', which in turn creates even more problems…." Young Allison said. "I get it."

"It could alter your desire to return to the past even." Anna said.

"Now I am worried I did something in the past I haven't even been to yet." Young Allison said.

"If Savannah was there when this happened, it will be resolved." Anna said.

"That is probably why she was there in the first place." Young Allison said.

"We don't know any of this for sure, one way or another." Anna said. "Nobody does."

With the lull in the operation Young Allison checked out the current activity at both Cameron's base and the Resistance base.

"I don't think you should be doing that." Anna said.

"I know what the girls do." Young Allison said. "And my mom too."

"Yes…." Anna said. "I was talking about Cameron's base."

"I was looking to see what was happening there." Young Allison said.

"I don't think that is advisable." Anna said. "It is very private to Cameron."

"I didn't understand that." Young Allison said. "Thank you for explaining."

"It would be like someone watching you sometimes at - night." Anna said. "It's not the same thing but private to them – like that."

It was clear that Anna knew she pleasured herself. It was usually at night but not always.

"I was curious…." Young Allison said. "Does everyone know?"

"Yes. It is fine. All girls do it at some point." Anna said. "But what I mean is - it is private. No one will disturb you or watch you. Some of the things Cameron does are private to her in a different way."

"I want CamNet to block everything that is private to Cameron at her base from me." Young Allison said. "Unless I specifically ask for something or there is some type of emergency."

"It is done." Anna said. "I see you still left a back door open."

"It is a safeguard in case there is a problem." Young Allison said.

"Do you anticipate a problem?" Anna asked.

"We all have problems from time to time." Young Allison said. "I do now and will have more as well."

"You are very wise." Anna said.

"I've shared the experience of a lot of people training and educating me." Young Allison said. "I only hope I can be as good of a person as you and all of them are."

Young Allison knew the bar was set high. She would try her best.


	928. We Have A Problem

Chapter 928

** We Have A Problem **

* * *

Savannah could see Cammy and Sheila talking as she approached. They looked at her with a little apprehension. Savannah did not think it was going to be good news.

"Do I even want to know?" Savannah asked. "Should I know?"

"I don't know." Cammy said. "I really don't."

"Should Cameron know?" Savannah asked.

"I don't think so." Sheila said. "That is up to Cammy."

"Cammy is there anything we should do so we are not endangered?" Savannah asked.

"Head for one of the others futures or send everyone back a hundred years in time." Cammy said.

It was clear to Savannah that Cammy was not joking.

* * *

"This has to be something Cameron did somewhere." John said.

"More than likely." John Henry said.

"Can CamNet help us at all?" John asked. "Maybe provide us with any information or insight."

"CamNet has deferred all questions to Cameron." John Henry said.

"Beautiful." John said.

"I am not sure why Cameron sent Savannah instead of going herself." John Henry said.

"It is because she does not trust herself." John said. "She trusts Savannah to make the right decision for what is necessary."

"Would you trust anyone more?" John Henry asked.

"No, I would not." John said.

"Savannah may bend the rules or look the other way but if she feels strongly about it, she will not yield." John Henry said. "Every Terminator, CamNet and Cameron herself will follow Savannah's _order_ if it us given. I will too. Savannah is the final safeguard to prevent Cameron or CamNet from becoming Skynet."

"Young Allison will be able to do that as well." John said.

"It is their function to protect Cameron, you and the future." John Henry said.

John thought about all that. There was still an underlying issue with the nukes.

"Can you trace how many nuclear weapons have disappeared?" John asked.

"There have been dozens over the years, including several that were to be decommissioned." John Henry said. "Like the Nike warheads."

"We know Cameron has already used two of those 'missing' weapons." John said. "Did any large ones disappear?"

"Yes." John Henry said.

"I was talking about H-bombs." John said.

"Yes." John Henry said.

"Is it anything Skynet related?" John asked. "Do we know of any Skynet involvement with the H-bombs?"

"Unknown." John Henry said. "There is no record of any of them ever being used."

"What about being used underground, like Cameron did both times?" John said. "That we know about."

It would not surprise John if there were more.

"I am currently analyzing major earthquake reports to see if any do not correspond with known fault lines." John Henry said.

"Remember we 'moved' the epicenter for several of the big explosions we were – involved with." John said.

John Henry stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"CamNet has informed me she will conduct the search and – let us know." John Henry said. "I am to cease my efforts."

"That is what I was afraid of…." John said.

John felt that CamNet would cover Cameron's tracks on any questionable activity. This is where Savannah or Young Allison needed to be involved on his behalf. Maybe this was a further effort to force the 'Natural Order' to happen sooner.

Maybe it was time.

* * *

Savannah listened to Cammy and Sheila. She asked them numerous questions. The more she heard the less she like it.

"I know what must be done." Savannah said.

"You are going to tell Cameron, right?" Cammy asked.

"No." Savannah said. "I am not."

"Are you going to do this yourself?" Sheila asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "I am going to try."

"One of us needs to go with you." Cammy said. "I will go."

Sheila reached over and touched Cammy's arm, then looked at Savannah.

"I will go in your place, Savannah." Sheila said. "We are responsible for this."

"No, you are not." Savannah said.

"We didn't stop it." Sheila said. "Cammy and I will do it."

Savannah reached out and touched both Cammy and Sheila on the cheek.

"I will do it myself." Savannah said. "The hard choice is always the right choice."

"I can't allow this." Cammy said.

"It is my – request." Savannah said. "I don't want to have to make it an - order. You will not tell Cameron this or any of the Metal girls or other Terminators or John."

Cammy was going to protest but Sheila stopped her.

Savannah walked back with Cammy and Sheila. Cammy silently reached down and took Savannah's hand. Savannah squeezed Cammy's hand as they walked. It was clear that they would most likely not be - interacting again.

* * *

Cameron could see the glum looks on Cammy's and Sheila's faces. She could see that Savannah looked very focused and determined.

She did not think that was a good sign.

Cameron was about to ask them what they'd found out.

The next words out of Savannah's mouth surprised her.

"Cameron, you are to take the Metal girls and return back to base." Savannah said.

That was not what Cameron expected or wanted to hear.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"Because I am asking you to do so." Savannah said.

"What about you?" Cameron asked.

"I have a mission to accomplish." Savannah said.

"By yourself?" Cameron asked.

"I will need one assistant to help me." Savannah said.

All the Metal girls volunteered at once, except Samantha.

"No, none of you are going." Savannah said.

"I am going with her." Samantha said. "This is my function."

"Samantha is correct." Savannah said.

"She said she was – expendable." Gail said.

"The decision has been made." Savannah said. "I have spoken."

"I can not allow this." Cameron said. "I will not allow this."

"I'm sorry, Cameron." Savannah said. "It is my decision."

Cameron knew if she pushed the issue right now, she was going to get an order to withdraw. There would be no choice at that point other than to obey it.

* * *

Cammy took Sheila aside.

"Why did you stop me from protesting earlier?" Cammy asked.

Sheila looked around to make sure it was clear and no one was listening. Cameron and Savannah talked with each other in the distance.

"Because Savannah hadn't mentioned one person – yet. I didn't want you to protest and have her mentioned." Sheila said. "There is one person who can stop her…."

Cammy's face lit up. It was the _one_ person who could stop Savannah.

"Allison – Young Allison…." Cammy said. "I must call her at once."

Cammy looked around and moved so the bathrooms were between her and where Savannah was.

She took out her phone and called Young Allison.

Cammy was aware this was not what Savannah wanted but she was not banned from calling Young Allison, not yet anyway. It was time to act before it was too late. She figured she would be deactivated for doing this. It didn't matter. Savannah's safety came before her existence.

* * *

The 'discussion' was falling apart fast between Cameron and Savannah. Cameron was reluctant to yield because she understood the severity of whatever Savannah was going to do.

Savannah held firm with Cameron.

"Cameron, I will order you to leave if I have to." Savannah said. "I don't want to have to do that."

"It is I who must face Skynet." Cameron said. "Not you."

From the information that was gleaned from Cammy and Sheila, there were all the ingredients of a C-bomb. Savannah needed to know more of the specifics of how the C-bomb reacted.

"On a C-bomb, does the Cobalt need to be around the H-bomb? I mean physically surrounding it for the massive radiation to occur?" Savannah asked.

"For maximum effect it does." Cameron said. "If it is detonated in the atmosphere the radiation produced by it will spread around the earth."

Savannah needed to deliver some more bad news to Cameron. From what was unlocked so far by Cammy and Sheila, there was an H-bomb they stole from a test in the past. That H-bomb was inside the mine. They'd hidden and placed it in the deepest part of the mine and sealed off any easy access to it.

"Cammy and Sheila think this is where the missing Cobalt is at." Savannah said. "We know there is an H-bomb in the bottom of the mine. We don't know if there is an additional nuclear weapon or weapons in there that are controlled by Skynet. They may have also found the H-bomb."

It was clear what Savannah intended to do.

"Savannah, you don't need to do this." Cameron said.

"It is my duty to protect John. Protecting you, protects John." Savannah said. "Vanna can take - my place. We need to collapse that mine before they can build a C-bomb."

"I am going with you." Cameron said.

"You won't. It is my duty to protect the future." Savannah said. "If the H-bomb is still in the bottom of the mine and is detonated, will it set off any other nuclear weapons as the mine collapses in on itself after the explosion?"

"No, they should be crushed. They will be buried along with the Cobalt. Everything in the mine should be destroyed." Cameron said. "The radiation should be trapped if the explosion is deep enough."

Cameron looked at Savannah with a knowing look. This is where Savannah was going to die.

"I'm sorry, Cameron." Savannah said. "I have to do this."

* * *

CamNet made sure Young Allison received all the information from the Nevada desert. It seemed to get worse by the second.

"What is Savannah talking about?" Young Allison asked.

"I don't know." Anna said. "She is asking everyone to leave except Samantha."

"I heard what Gail said about Samantha being - expendable." Young Allison said. "Something bad is about to happen."

"Yes, it looks that way." Anna said.

"Check with CamNet specifically about this and John Henry." Young Allison said. "Hurry."

Young Allison's phone rang. She saw it was Cammy. She figured it was going to be even worse news, it was.

"Hello." Young Allison said.

"Hello." Cammy said. "I'm sorry to disturb you. We have a problem…."

Cammy explained everything to Young Allison.

"I will call her." Young Allison said.

"I don't want to endanger you but I don't think calling is going to work." Cammy said. "She has already made up her mind. She can order us not to assist you if she suspects we are trying to stop her."

"Does she have a way into the mine?" Young Allison asked.

"CamNet and John Henry have both identified other entrances." Cammy said. "There is no way to know if they go anywhere or if they are guarded if they even still exist."

There was no choice. Young Allison was not going to let Savannah die for this. Not if she could do anything to stop it.

"I am coming there." Young Allison said.

"It is very dangerous." Cammy said. "I will be deactivated for telling you this and endangering you. It was a price I was willing to pay to help Savannah. Love is about sacrifice sometimes. I have made that choice to help Savannah survive."

"I am willing to pay that price as well." Young Allison said. "I can not allow Savannah to do this."

"I will keep them here as long as possible." Cammy said. "They won't leave until it is dark."

"Try to get a tracker on Savannah." Young Allison said. "She is going to go 'dark', I know it."

"I don't know what else to do." Cammy said. "Goodbye…."

"I will prevent your deactivation, Cammy." Young Allison said. "I will have CamNet save your program in her server from being deleted or erased."

"Savannah will still be able to do that." Cammy said.

"We'll see." Young Allison said. "Thank you, Cammy. This was the right thing to do."

* * *

"Did you hear all that?" Young Allison asked. "Everything Cammy told me?"

"I did." Anna said.

"I want Cammy's program saved so no one can delete it or erase it." Young Allison said. "Do it."

Anna looked reluctant to do it.

"Are you going to help me?" Young Allison asked.

"Savannah has asked us not to - interfere." Anna said.

"Nobody said anything to you yet." Young Allison said. "It wasn't an order. I am asking for your help. Even if it is only from the 'Savannah' in your programming."

It was clear to Anna that Young Allison was willing to do this on her own if she needed to.

"No, it wasn't an order." Anna said. "We need to get there before it gets dark."

"Let's get crackin'." Young Allison said.


	929. With Great Power

Chapter 929

** With Great Power **

* * *

John and John Henry desperately tried to figure out what was happening with the girls. This looked and sounded like what Cameron would pull. There was no way a plan like this could end well for Savannah.

"What is Savannah doing?" John asked.

"She is sending the Metal girls – home." John Henry said.

"She is doing what Cameron does." John said. "She is going to do something - tragic."

John wanted to say something – stupid. He knew it was anything but that. It was clear Savannah was trying to protect everyone.

"That is what she has witnessed growing up." John Henry said. "She has seen Cameron make the hard choice, at her own expense."

John tried to reach Savannah, first by her com, then he called her.

Savannah did not respond to either one. That was more bad news.

"I can't reach her." John said. "She is not responding. Can you get through to her?"

John was very concerned now. For some reason it seemed that John Henry was not.

"Savannah has requested - non interference." John Henry said. "I can not help you."

John was not sure that he heard John Henry correctly at first.

"What?" John asked. "THAT is Savannah out there."

"We must obey Savannah's wishes." John Henry said.

John wanted action not indifference.

"Override it." John said.

"I can't." John Henry said.

John decided to go there himself to stop this.

"I need to go there." John said.

"We will not fly you." John Henry said.

"This is ridiculous." John said. "Can I take the manned drone?"

"No." John Henry said.

John found this harder and harder to believe it was happening.

"Are you telling me everyone is going to sit back and do – nothing?" John asked.

John Henry checked his monitors.

"No." John Henry said.

"No - what?" John asked.

"There is one person who can do something and is." John Henry said.

"Who?" John asked.

Then it hit him. This was even worse. He could not let this happen either.

"NO." John said. "She can't go."

"She already has." John Henry said.

"Did Anna go with her?" John asked. "I bet she can steal a plane on her own and fly it there."

John learned to steal a car by that age. He was aware Young Allison learned everything at a much younger age than he'd done.

"Anna has gone with her." John Henry said.

"How can Anna go?" John asked. "Can Young Allison order her to go? If she can change the 'order' she needs to do it for everyone."

"There is no 'order'." John Henry said.

"Then what the Hell?" John asked. "Do something."

John knew this was not a mutiny. At least he hoped it wasn't. Depending on what he did he may turn it into that.

"Call her." John Henry said. "She will answer for you, just as you would for her."

John looked at John Henry with disbelief as he took out his phone and called….

* * *

Young Allison looked at her phone as it rang. She smiled and answered it. She liked being 'one up' on John.

"Hi, John." Young Allison said.

"Hi, Allison." John said. "I need you to go back home."

"I won't do that." Young Allison said.

John already knew this was going to be a 'problem' both now and in the future. Young Allison was already very independent. It would be even more so as time passed.

"You need to listen." John said.

John hoped he could talk some sense into her. Somehow he doubted that.

"I always listen." Young Allison said. "I don't always obey."

It was clear to John that Young Allison would not back down.

John Henry was concerned that John would push too hard and overreach.

"John, don't push her." John Henry said.

John decided to push her a little anyway.

"Can you tell John Henry to assist me with this situation." John asked. "I need your help to make things happen here."

"Maybe, but I won't" Young Allison said. "I have to be there to stop her. Nobody else can do it. You know it. I don't want to endanger you needlessly."

John wondered why she wasn't thinking of herself too. It reminded him of Cameron.

"How are you getting there?" John asked.

"Flying, silly." Young Allison said. "Time is of the essence."

John doubted it would go anywhere but he would try anyway.

"I want to go with you." John said.

Young Allison figured that was coming.

"John, that will create an even bigger problem." Young Allison said. "You know this."

"I can't believe any of this is happening." John said.

"John, I can assure you that it is." John Henry said.

* * *

Cameron received information from CamNet. It was not what she wanted to hear.

"I want all of you to leave now." Savannah said. "Please listen to me, before I am forced to 'order' all of you to do so."

Cameron debated whether to tell Savannah the news or not. She decided to lay it out. Other people were being put in danger now.

"I have just been informed there is a person on the way here now that you can't 'order'." Cameron said.

"Is John coming?" Savannah asked.

Savannah wondered how John was going to be protected if everyone was sent away.

"I mean The ONE person that you can't order." Cameron said. "You will be able to 'order' John around plenty once you have – mated. I am talking about the one person that is equal to you, she will be anyway."

It hit Savannah like a two by four. That was the _last_ thing she wanted to hear.

"Allison…." Savannah said. "How dare you bring Young Allison here."

"I didn't do it, none of us did." Cameron said. "She monitors everything, you know that. She is coming on her own accord. She cares about you, Savannah. She loves you. It is the 'Natural Order'."

Savannah wanted to act and get it over with before she endangered Young Allison.

"Then I need to go before she gets here." Savannah said. "Samantha, we are leaving now."

Savannah prepared to collect her things.

Cameron decided to spell it out for Savannah.

"Don't you understand? She will follow you, even if she has to do it on her own. She will go without Metal to protect her. She will do it to help you or to stop you." Cameron said. "She will not abandon you or leave you to die."

The sick realization of Cameron's words hit home.

"She will do for me, what I will do for you…." Savannah said.

Savannah knew that was true. Her actions were about to endanger both John and Young Allison.

"ALL the way." Cameron said. "It is the 'Natural Order'."

The look on Cameron's face said it all.

* * *

"This is not a good idea." Anna said. "Your mother is going to be angry at me."

"CamNet can handle any phone calls if I am out of range." Young Allison said. "I can fib a little."

"And if anything happens to you?" Anna asked.

"Use the TDE and stop me or stop Savannah. I will be on the lookout for a time bubble." Young Allison said. "I want to make this clear. I won't abandon her."

Anna heard what she said and knew that CamNet did as well.

* * *

"Cameron, I need to rethink this." Savannah said. "I am endangering Allison – Young Allison now."

Savannah considered aborting the entire mission.

"You are." Cameron said. "John too."

"Is he coming too?" Savannah asked.

"He is trying." Cameron said.

The news kept getting worse.

"That's it." Savannah said. "The mission is off."

Savannah looked at the assembled group of Metal females. She needed their help to protect Young Allison and John. A new plan seemed like a good idea too.

"I need all of you to help me." Savannah said. "I need a better, less risky plan."

Sheila and Ally were still trying to calm Cammy down. Cammy was close to a meltdown at having to abandon Savannah to her doom. The news of the aborted mission seemed to help calm Cammy.

It was painfully obvious to Savannah that she acted too soon without a better plan. She could understand better now how Cameron could do the same thing and often did.

"I'm sorry, I acted too soon." Savannah said.

Savannah wanted to protect the Metal girls, not be responsible for their doom.

"You were trying to protect all of us." Gail said. "That is admirable."

Cameron wanted to keep John and Young Allison away from this area.

"Call Young Allison and stop her." Cameron said. "Then call John to stop him and reassure him. I will get to work on a safer plan for all of us, including me."

Savannah now began to wonder what she'd been thinking earlier.

"Thank you, Cameron." Savannah said.

Cameron understood the girls better about their past and present actions. Savannah and Young Allison both showed their commitment to the future.

"I understand why Duplicate Allison and Duplicate Vanna followed _me_ to their doom. I have seen you do it and now Young Allison too." Cameron said. "It is for love, not just for duty."

Savannah gave Cameron a long hug and then each of the Metal girls one too. She saved Cammy for last. She saw how her pending actions affected Cammy in a very negative way.

"I'm sorry, Cammy." Savannah said.

Cammy figured she'd better come clean. It was going to come out sooner or later. Cammy felt compelled to call Young Allison. It was something from inside of her, telling her to do it.

"No, I am." Cammy said. "I called Young Allison. I am the one who endangered her. I was trying to protect you. I wanted her to call you and have you reconsider or abort. I didn't think she would come here. I am sorry."

"Let me call her and stop her." Savannah said.

Savannah wondered if she could stop John from trying to come here or Young Allison. She doubted Young Allison would abort.

* * *

Young Allison's phone rang.

She looked but didn't answer it.

"It's Savannah." Young Allison said.

"Answer it." Anna said. "You know you are going to anyway."

Young Allison felt a little hesitant to answer it still. She did not want to have a confrontation with Savannah.

"Hello, Savannah." Young Allison said.

"Hi, Allison." Savannah said. "You know why I am calling."

"You know why you _needed_ to make this call." Young Allison said.

"I do." Savannah said. "The plan has changed. I need you to go back home, PLEASE."

"I will follow you." Young Allison said. "Even on my own if I need to."

That fact seemed clear to both of them.

"I'm sorry." Savannah said. "I was worried about Cameron. Now I am worried about you. Please return home."

"Promise me, you won't do anything foolish." Young Allison said.

"I promise, Allison." Savannah said. "Please return home and stay there."

"OK, Savannah." Young Allison said. "I know we all need to protect John and Cameron, in whatever ways we can."

"Who is there with you?" Savannah asked. "Besides Anna."

"The full Detail." Young Allison said. "They all came with me."

"Allison…." Savannah started then paused. "With great power, comes great responsibility."

"I can see that." Young Allison said. "Everything we do affects all of them."

"Yes." Savannah said. "Let me speak with Anna, please."

"I know what you are going to tell her." Young Allison said. "Please don't 'order' her. I will do as you ask."

"Then I don't need to speak with her." Savannah said. "Go home."

"Savannah, I love you." Young Allison said.

"I love you too, Allison." Savannah said. "I am sorry I worried and hurt you."

The connection ended.

* * *

John's phone rang.

"It's Savannah." John Henry said.

"It is." John said. "Hi, Savannah."

"Hi, John." Savannah said. "You know why I am calling."

"Because I called you earlier." John said.

"Were you going to ask me out on a 'date'?" Savannah asked.

"What?" John asked.

John Henry smiled. He knew Savannah just threw the 'target' off balance. It was standard infiltration training. It helped put the 'mark' on the defensive.

"I asked if you were you going to ask me out on a 'date'." Savannah said.

"If you come home I will." John said.

"I'll be home – don't forget." Savannah said. "We are trying for a better mission plan. The other idea is off."

"The other idea seemed – terminal." John said. "You need to call and stop Young Allison."

"I already have." Savannah said.

"You called her before me?" John asked.

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Savannah said. "Keep that 'date' in mind if you want to be a part of it."

John realized Savannah was talking about him being a part of the 'Natural Order'. It was clear it would pass him by and continue without him.


	930. Comes Great Responsibility

Chapter 930

** Comes Great Responsibility **

* * *

John Henry heard the phone call. It was about what he expected, even if it was delivered a little bit differently than he thought it would be.

"That phone call went – well." John Henry said.

John didn't think so. It seemed a lot was left unfinished.

"Hardly." John said. "I'm still trying to figure out what happened."

It seemed quite clear to John Henry.

"You agreed to ask Savannah out on a 'date'." John Henry said.

John was still a little unsure what happened.

"I think that was her idea." John said.

"Was it?" John Henry asked.

"I can see how any actions taken by Cameron, Savannah, Young Allison or myself, can have massive repercussions." John said.

"You four will all bear a burden. With great power, comes great responsibility." John Henry said. "It will be that way for each of you and the future."

"I know." John said. "I know."

"Young Allison is to return home." John Henry said.

John thought maybe that was the best news of the entire conversation. The underlying implications still bothered him greatly.

"It's bad enough we have a teenager out there risking her life." John said. "Now we have a girl - A GIRL willing to do the same thing."

There was little doubt in John's mind that Young Allison would do it too.

"They know their future, John." John Henry said. "They know who they will need to become. It is what you – Future John wanted for them and for yourself."

John did not want to go there – again. It was times like these that he hated Future John.

"I think they all have passed me for being great leaders." John said. "I know Cameron and Savannah have. It is obvious Young Allison will as well."

"You will lead the Resistance." John Henry said. "People will follow you."

"There isn't anyone who will not follow Cameron or Savannah." John said. "Both people and machines will follow them."

"Cameron has proven herself many times over." John Henry said. "They have both proven themselves in battle."

John believed that too. He felt he fell short of that mark.

"It seems like all I have ever proven is to be is a problem." John said.

"You proved yourself in the 'alternate future'." John Henry said. "In combat and as a leader."

"That is because Cameron was not there yet or Savannah." John said. "Now I have plenty of assistance."

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." John Henry said.

* * *

Cameron was very worried about what Savannah was willing to do. She knew it was her fault. It was what she did and Savannah was emulating her. Savannah was willing to sacrifice herself to protect her and all of them. She wanted Savannah to be a strong leader. She did not Savannah to become a sacrificial leader.

Cameron called Cammy, Sheila and Savannah over. They went over everything they knew or thought they knew about this location. It seemed for every answer that they came up with, there were more questions. There did not seem to be any absolutes regarding this operation.

Cameron needed to make sure of some facts before they made their next move. The biggest question was about the H-bomb. Was it really there already?

"You two are both sure there is an H-bomb in the bottom of this mine?" Cameron asked.

"Our files are blocked but it is what we both believe." Cammy said. "We believe that we – acquired it in the past and placed it deep within the mine."

"That is my – limited recollection as well." Sheila said.

"You were told to place it there by – Savannah?" Cameron asked. "This happened in the past?"

"This is what my files indicate. They indicate the 'Chosen One' is responsible." Cammy said. "All of our interaction in the past has been blocked. We are dealing with fragments."

"Do you know when this happened?" Savannah asked. "Or why?"

"I don't." Sheila said. "Only being here and seeing this landscape from where we are now has triggered these – memories."

Savannah was not sure she was responsible for the theft of an H-bomb. She only wanted to be in the past to accelerate her pregnancy for the faster delivery of Vanna's baby. Now she wondered what would happen if she didn't go.

"I don't plan to be in the past more than necessary." Savannah said. "I want Young Allison to be closer to my age. I don't want to be older than her."

"You are only a few years older now." Cammy said.

"Plus almost another two years from the futures I visited." Savannah said.

They all knew those visits were very painful to Savannah. She needed to leave her two children with her two future selves. The future versions of herself that were rendered sterile by Skynet.

"I understand…." Cameron said, as she gave Savannah a hug.

Savannah did not want to dwell on her past. Tomorrow was ahead of her, not behind her.

"We need to keep moving forward." Savannah said. "We need to concentrate on why we are here now and what we are doing about it."

"What we need to know is if Skynet is inside the mine and if they are trying to build a C-bomb." Cameron said. "I did some review on the Cobalt bomb. It looks as if they would have been very destructive to organic life forms."

"So why would I want an H-bomb in the bottom of the mine?" Savannah asked. "What if that is what they are building the C-bomb around?"

"We don't know what they are doing." Cameron said. "All we know is there has been vehicle traffic around the mine. There is an armored car inside full of cash, one Terminator and a few Grays. Everything else is speculation and not a fact – yet."

"And maybe a version Skynet, an H-bomb and Cobalt." Savannah said. "Cammy, did you set up a triggering mechanism for the H-bomb?"

"I don't know." Cammy said.

"Maybe it is not even there still." Sheila said. "That was all more than a half century ago."

"How did the Grays or Skynet find out about this place?" Savannah asked.

"I think they were here first and that is why you asked for the H-bomb to be placed inside, in the past." Cameron said. "I was probably terminated and you did this so I would not be."

To Savannah that seemed like something that she would do.

"But none of this has happened yet." Savannah said.

"It is like the paradox of Future John being fathered by Future Kyle. Future John was the one to send Future Kyle back to do it in the first place." Cameron said.

"The chicken or the egg." Savannah said. "Which came first?"

Cammy said, 'the chicken', at the same time Cameron said, 'the egg'.

"See what I mean." Savannah said. "Two different solutions from the same – program."

It was clear to Cameron there was no way around it. She needed to know what they faced. That could only be done from inside the mine.

"The bottom line is, I need to get inside the mine and see what is really in there." Cameron said.

Savannah disagreed. She was sure if this was arranged in the past, which she hadn't visited yet, that this was all done to keep everyone out of the mine.

"I think that is a mistake." Savannah said. "I think that is why we are where we are now."

If there was already and H-bomb inside the mine to destroy it, there must be a way to detonate it.

"OK, how do we detonate the H-bomb?" Cameron asked. "There must be a way to do it from the outside."

The choices for setting the H-bomb off seemed to be very few.

"I think it would need to be command detonated from some type of wiring system connected to it." Cammy said. "I don't think it could be radio detonated, especially buried in solid rock."

Cameron thought of another choice that she would personally use.

"Maybe we use the TDE to get in, set a timer and get out." Cameron said. "Do you have the depth coordinates?"

Cammy and Sheila looked at each other and shrugged. That did not seem to be information they possessed.

Savannah thought about if she was doing this herself now, what method she would use to make the H-bomb explode when she wanted it to explode. She would use a timer.

"What if the timer is already set?" Savannah asked. "If I was doing this now - right now, I would have it set on a time delay to explode on its own."

Unless the timer was connected to a power source of some type, there were no batteries from the past that could last that long and still work as intended.

"There are no batteries that would last that long." Cameron said.

Savannah would have used something better than a battery from the past. She would have used a power source from the future.

"No – no batteries would last that long." Savannah said. "A power cell would."

"Where would we get one back then?" Sheila asked. "We didn't use ours."

Savannah was not so sure about that. Cammy's chassis was specially modified for two chip ports and two power cells.

"Really?" Savannah asked. "Cammy you have two chip ports and two power cells."

"Yes." Cammy said.

"Do you still have both of your power cells?" Savannah asked.

Cammy tilted her head slightly.

"I show that I do." Cammy said. "But the power output is only that of one power cell. I was unaware of this until you asked me."

"Is one of your power cells is gone?" Savannah asked.

"It must be." Cammy said. "I am only operating with the output of one power cell but my systems still show I have two. One must have failed or not actually be there."

Sheila pulled out her knife.

That is not what Savannah wanted to see.

"Is that necessary?" Savannah asked. "I don't want Cammy cut up."

"I think it is." Cameron said.

Savannah looked at Cammy, Cameron and Sheila. Maybe it was necessary. It was the only way they could be sure.

Savannah did not want this done out in the open.

"Let's do this in the restroom or in one of the vehicles." Savannah said. "If someone passes by and sees this, they are going to flip out."

* * *

The other Metal girls watched from the distance. They watched Sheila pull her knife out and look at Cammy. Cammy was about to remove her top.

"What are they doing to Cammy?" Ally asked.

"It looks like they are about to cut Cammy open." Cam said.

"Maybe there is a problem." Gail said. "Savannah should be removed from the area for her safety."

Gail decided she was going to do that.

Holly and Hanna both reached out to stop Gail from going over to where Savannah was at.

"They know what they are doing." Hanna said.

Holly took Gail off to the side.

"I know you care about her, we all do." Holly said. "We all love Savannah and Cameron."

"Savannah is so special." Gail said.

"We have all been where you're at." Holly said. "You need to concentrate on Jesse. I experienced a very hard time with this too. I needed to focus on Allison."

Hanna came over.

"The girls all need each other." Hanna said. "We are lucky to be included in their lives and share their love. They all have multiple partners, as do we."

"Only Cameron and Anna have not shared as we all have." Cam said, as she joined the discussion.

"At least Cameron has John." Ally said.

"What about Anna?" Gail asked. "She must be - lonely."

"She has the biggest prize of them all waiting for her one day." Holly said.

"Young Allison…." All the Metal girls said at the same time. They were all – jealous.

They were aware that Cameron was headed to their location. She seemed in a hurry. She must have heard what they were talking about or have been told by CamNet.

"Stop this." Cameron said. "Savannah and Young Allison belong together. That is what will happen one day. I don't know when. I will deactivate anyone who interferes with that – ANYONE. Anna is Young Allison's – protector, she knows her place and her duty."

"Chill out." Ally said.

"This is 'chilled out'." Cameron said. "You won't like me when I'm angry."

"Easy, love." Sheila said.

"I will never tell any of you this again." Cameron said, as her eyes now glowed red.

Cameron looked each of the Metal girls in the face, one at a time.

It was clear Cameron was highly agitated and even more unstable than normal.


	931. Your Approval

Chapter 931

** Your Approval **

* * *

John Henry monitored the discussions of the girls in the desert. He explained to John what they knew or suspected. John looked rather perplexed.

This was information that John did not want to hear. The implication of what was about to happen could be fatal.

"Hold on." John said.

"I can explain it again." John Henry said.

"I heard you the first time." John said.

"Maybe you should speak directly to Savannah." John Henry said. "Or speak to Cameron."

"I might. Let me get this straight." John said. "There is an H-bomb that Cammy and Sheila stole in the past, maybe fifty or more years ago and then placed it inside the mine."

"Correct." John Henry said.

"They were told to do this by Savannah – in the past." John said. "Our Savannah but she hasn't been to the past yet."

"Correct." John Henry said.

"Why were they in the past?" John asked. "Does something go wrong?"

"Unknown." John Henry said.

"Was Cameron terminated?" John asked. "Will she be terminated where she is at now?"

John Henry thought that was most likely but did not want to speculate on something so extreme. Cameron was known for taking chances and pushing it.

"Unknown." John Henry said.

"None of this makes any sense." John said. "If they are going to use the H-bomb deep underground, what are they waiting for?"

"Your approval?" John Henry asked.

That was almost laughable to John. If the implications of what seemed about to happen – happened, there was not going to be anything laughable about it.

"Hardly." John said. "I'm just the leader of the Resistance. Cameron seldom asks for my approval for anything."

John Henry felt it was Savannah who was responsible for this. Cammy and Sheila both thought it was the 'Chosen One'.

"This may have been Savannah, not Cameron who did this." John Henry said.

John thought about that. He was well aware his hands were going to be full in the future with Young Allison and Savannah.

"That's even worse." John said. "I can already tell that Savannah and Young Allison are not going to listen to me."

"They will listen, they may not - obey. There is a difference there." John Henry said. "They will question and challenge you. It is what you really want anyway. You know it will make you a better leader. You can't – reprogram them."

There it was again. John felt the jab at him about Future John.

"And if we are all one 'big happy family', I will have even less control of them." John said. "Like I do with Cameron now, she is uncontrollable."

"That seems to be the way relationships – work." John Henry said. "One partner is not supposed to 'control' the other in any relationship."

"I am sure that is all part of Cameron's plan to – control me." John said.

John Henry was not so sure of that.

"Cameron is an infiltration unit." John Henry said. "She has trained Savannah and Young Allison with her programming. She has taught them what she feels is best for their survival in the future."

John didn't think Sarah assisted him very much in that regard.

"My mother helped with some of that as well." John said. "I am sure her advice was not much different, when it comes to me…."

"Indeed." John Henry said.

* * *

Savannah led Cammy into the restroom. She didn't like to see Cammy cut up. They needed answers and they needed them soon. It seemed they were on some timetable here they did not fully understand yet.

Cameron hadn't given up the idea of entering the mine. She was back where she started earlier in the operation when they found out the destination of the armored car.

"I still want to verify what is inside the mine. I need to check on what will set the H-bomb off." Cameron said.

Cammy thought her programming was altered to make her think her power cell was still there. She was under the impression she did this herself under the direction of the 'Chosen One'.

"Open me up first and make sure my other power cell is actually missing. I still show it being there, even though there is no energy output." Cammy said.

"Cameron, I think if I ordered Cammy and Sheila to do this in the past, it was to keep you from going into that mine in the first place." Savannah said. "I am sure of that. I can't imagine the use of a weapon like that under any other circumstances."

"What do we know about the Cobalt and a weapon being fabricated from it?" Sheila asked.

"Let me ask John Henry something." Cameron said. "Cut Cammy open while I check."

Sheila moved forward with her knife.

"Do you want to do it, love?" Sheila asked Savannah.

"Cammy?" Savannah asked. "You pick."

"You are both my – lovers." Cammy said. "I don't want Savannah to have to do this to me."

"Sure, love." Sheila said. "You know I always wanted to use a knife on you anyway."

"You did, twice." Cammy said. "Everything regenerated."

Sheila looked quickly at Savannah but didn't say anything.

Savannah did not look pleased with that revelation.

"Tell me about it." Savannah said.

"They made a Hell of a set of earrings." Sheila said. "We were forty years ahead of our time with that. Now recently, some model made a necklace - with her own. I saw it on the internet once. I know we were ahead of the times with the – smooth look too."

Savannah looked even less pleased with that new revelation.

"Maybe we started that – trend way back then." Cammy said.

Now Savannah wondered if they hadn't changed the future after all. Two of those modifications were quite common now among females. It made Savannah wonder what else they may have inadvertently altered in the past.

* * *

Cameron went outside and spoke with John Henry back at the Resistance base. There was more information that she needed before she acted.

"Has the inventory of nuclear weapons been completed at the local Air Force Base yet?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "There are five nuclear weapons missing. They went missing just recently."

"Skynet has them." Cameron said. "I bet they are in the mine and I bet the Cobalt is in there as well."

"If they build five C-bombs they can kill half the people on the planet with atmospheric detonation." John Henry said.

"Skynet does not have to take 'control' to do it either." Cameron said. "They have everything they need now. If they actually have it. They can use HK drones for high altitude explosions to maximize the Cobalt radiation dispersal."

"If you can collapse the mine, with the H-bomb that _may_ be inside of it, and not set off the other nuclear weapons or spread the Cobalt, do it." John said. "You are not to enter the mine."

"One of us may have to trigger it manually." Cameron said.

There was a long silence.

"We need to save the innocent people and the future." John said.

"I will do it." Cameron said. "My program is copied on my server…."

"Is there any chance the H-bomb can be triggered from outside or remotely?" John Henry asked.

"We are checking on one possibility now." Cameron said. "It may be wired to a Terminator power cell and timer."

"Whose power cell?" John asked. "Yours in the past?"

"No, Cammy's power cell." Cameron said.

"Savannah did that to Cammy?" John asked. "I can't believe it."

"Cammy has two power cells." Cameron said. "Cammy is here now."

"So are you." John said.

"For now…." Cameron said.

"Cameron what were you doing in the past?" John asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I haven't left yet."

"What was Cammy doing in the past and why was Savannah there?" John asked.

"John, don't worry about it." Cameron said. "The past was not altered. Drop it."

Cameron cut the connection.

Cameron did not want to get into this conversation with John. He was supposed to accept the future as it was delivered to him. He should be content with the future she created and provided to him. It was why he – Future John sent her back in the first place. She was very irritated that John seemed to be unable to comprehend what HE - Future John wanted.

* * *

John slammed the heel of his fist on the table. The conversation with Cameron upset him.

"DAMN IT." John said, angrily.

"If they were in the past, whatever they did has already been done." John Henry said.

"I know they did something." John said.

"They may have taken Young Allison into the past to accelerate her maturation for you and Savannah." John Henry said.

That was not any news John wanted to hear either. He wondered what happened if it all fell apart and they were all arrested as terrorists. He could just picture some of the charges.

"Please - stop." John said. "Do you have any idea what my 'Rap sheet' is going to look like with my official birth date and Young Allison's birth date as – evidence?"

"Like a thirty year sentence in the 'big house' for that alone. That will make you unpopular with the other inmates as well." John Henry said. "I am sure that Cameron will at least mature her to the legal 'age of consent'. Savannah would want that as well for her."

"Savannah wasn't even at the 'age of consent' when she gave birth two of my children." John said. "That should bump it up to a fifty year sentence in 'the slammer'."

"Technically, that hasn't happened yet." John Henry said. "Even if it already has…."

"Stop." John said.

"Then I won't mention Young Jesse." John Henry said. "She was under the 'age of consent' as well when she delivered your child."

"You just did mention it, even if you didn't." John said. "Tack on another twenty years in 'the pen'."

"You did not even - touch them." John Henry said.

"Save it for the judge." John said.

John doubted the truth about any of it and everything else would matter to a jury. They would all be sent to an institution for the criminally insane. Now he could see what his mother needed to deal with. The truth was - insanity.

* * *

Savannah did not want to see Cammy cut up but it was necessary. If her power cell was gone, then all of this was most likely fact.

Cammy looked at Savannah as she removed her top. Sheila stepped forward.

"I'm sorry about this, love." Sheila said. "I would like to say this is going to hurt me more than you but I know it won't."

Cammy briefly wondered if the act of Sheila cutting into her smooth sheath aroused Sheila sexually. She was sure it did. She did not want to ask in front of Savannah.

Savannah watched as Sheila stuck her knife into Cammy.

Cammy winced.

It irritated Savannah that Cammy could feel that.

"Turn your pain receptors off, Cammy." Savannah said.

"If you insist." Cammy said.

"I do." Savannah said. "We both know you are – alive."

"OK, Savannah." Cammy said.

Sheila made the incision bigger, then a second cut, so she could peal back a section of the sheath easier.

"It's gone." Sheila said. "The secondary power cell is there but the primary one is missing."

Savannah wondered if there was any note or message left behind. She thought she may do that.

"Is there anything inside her in its place?" Savannah asked. "Is there something to give us a clue?"

"I don't see anything." Sheila said.

"Triple check." Savannah said. "I think I would have left a message."

Cameron entered the restroom and went over to Cammy.

"Why are your pain receptors off?" Cameron asked.

"I ordered her to turn them off." Savannah said.

"You actually asked." Sheila said. "Not ordered."

"Then I 'order' any Terminator that is damaged to turn off the pain receptors in the damaged area." Savannah said. "Make it official."

"It will be so." Cameron said.

"That included you as well." Savannah said.

"Then how will I know I am still – alive?" Cameron asked.

"Seek me out and I will provide you with pleasure instead of pain to prove to you, That you are still alive." Savannah said. "That applies to any female Terminator."

"What about the males?" Sheila asked.

"Sorry, they're out of – luck." Savannah said. "That's the price they pay for having – 'junk'."

Sheila and Cammy 'high fived' each other up high, then down low.

"I like the way you think." Sheila said.

"Cameron, check inside of Cammy for a clue." Savannah said. "If I did this, I would have left one."

Cameron looked inside the gap cut into Cammy sheath.

"That's interesting…." Cameron said.


	932. As I Will You

Chapter 932

** As I Will You **

* * *

The Metal girls waited by the vehicles as Cameron, Cammy, Sheila and Savannah were busy in the restroom area. They knew something was happening, they just didn't know what. They were apprehensive and antsy.

"I think we should go in there and see what is happening." Ally said.

"It would be nice to know what's happening." Cam said.

Gail did not like the girls questioning or pushing Savannah.

"If Savannah wants us in there, she will ask for us." Gail said. "We need to wait for her determination."

"I don't like waiting around and doing – nothing." Cam said.

"We don't even know what we are supposed to be doing – yet." Hanna said.

"Maybe we can call our girls and see what is happening with them." Holly said.

"We already know what is – 'happening' with them." Cam said. "Cameron wants them all to strengthen their – bonds."

They knew the girls would be sharing with each other.

"You are all lucky and have a full time human lover." Ally said. "I don't."

"You get plenty of action." Gail said.

"I could use some right now." Ally said.

"You and Sheila spend a lot of time – together." Hanna said.

"I liked it better when it was the three of us." Ally said.

Hanna was happy before but being with Claire and Allison all the time was very rewarding too. She decided to play it cool and not upset Ally.

"I was - reassigned." Hanna said.

"There isn't one of you that hasn't been with each other or all of the girls at some point." Gail said.

"Join the club." Ally said.

"I did." Gail said. "I just wonder what it is like to be with someone who looks exactly like you – everywhere."

Ally shared with Allison, Cammy and Cam. She thought she could offer some insight.

"It looks pretty Hot." Ally said.

"I would like to find the human female I am patterned after in this timeline." Gail said.

Gail seemed to think of that more and more.

"I would too." Holly said. "I wonder who or what I am as well."

Allison told Holly if they ever found her, she wanted to meet her first to see if her doppelganger was worthy of Holly for the Neural Interface. Holly always figured Allison wanted to be with her doppelganger to see how she was in bed.

"That shouldn't be too hard." Ally said. "We should be able to track her down."

"Cameron has forbid it." Gail said. "We will be deactivated if we seek them out."

"Why?" Ally asked. "What would it hurt?"

"Cameron is afraid we would alter their lives." Holly said.

"But you could use the 'Neural Interface' with them." Ally said. "You could be more like them…."

"I want that very much." Gail said. "I want to be a better lover."

"Cameron will not permit that." Cam said. "You are fine how you are."

"I want to be – better." Gail said.

"Ask Savannah if she wants you – altered." Cam said.

Gail didn't need to ask Savannah. Savannah previously told her she did not want her altered.

"She does not." Gail said.

"That's your answer." Cam said.

"Savannah is the 'Chosen One'." Gail said. "She knows what is best - for all of us."

The 'Cameron' in Cam reached a breaking point.

"I am going to check." Cam said.

Cam left to check on Cameron and Cammy.

Ally waited until Cam was away from them.

"You two should ask Savannah if you can find your doppelgangers." Ally said.

"I don't want to cause a problem." Gail said. "That would compromise Savannah's integrity."

"I don't want to go behind Cameron's back." Holly said. "I don't want to drag Savannah into it."

"You don't need to go behind anyone's back. Tell Savannah about the issue. She can speak with Cameron for both of you or with you. Be open and honest about it. That will make Savannah fight harder for you." Ally said. "All four of you together."

"I don't know." Holly said.

Gail and Holly both wanted to be more 'human' like Ally, Hanna and Sheila. Those three could pass for human anytime, not only when infiltrating.

Gail often wondered what it would be like to be more 'natural' about everything. It never stopped or slowed Jesse or Duplicate Jesse from sharing and interacting with her. Everyone accepted her for who she was. She was superior to the male Terminators. She was just not as advanced as the other Metal girls were.

* * *

John wanted a better solution and he wanted it fast. He was willing to do anything to keep Cameron from entering that old mine. It did not matter if there was Metal or 'a Skynet' in there.

If there was an H-bomb already there he wanted to trigger it as soon as possible.

"Is there any way we can set off the H-bomb deep underground?" John asked. "On our own?"

"We don't even know if it is really there." John Henry said.

"What about using the TDE to get inside the mountain." John asked. "We could get in and get out."

"I don't think it is that easy in this case." John Henry said. "There must be more at work here. Even if we possessed the coordinates, things could be different over half a century later."

"Why would this be blocked in Cammy and Sheila?" John asked.

"So nothing would be altered until this point in time." John Henry said. "Cameron may have acted earlier or done something different up until this point. Cameron would like to get her hands on that H-bomb. Savannah must have asked or ordered Cammy and Sheila to block this from everyone."

John thought he'd come up with a pretty good idea why. It was not a good thought either.

"Cameron must have been terminated." John said. "Savannah would never do this for any other reason."

"What if Savannah was the one terminated?" John Henry asked.

John already thought about that. There was no way for them to know.

"We keep going back and forth." John said.

"Everything is an unknown." John Henry said.

"I don't want Cameron or Savannah inside of that mine." John said. "PERIOD."

"Issue an order." John Henry said. "You're the General."

John thought about that. Maybe that is what he should do. He could order all of them to stand down and order them to leave the area. The flip side of the coin was that Skynet was up to something and if they were really trying to build a C-bomb _now_ to use against humans, they needed to be stopped.

What do you do then? The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Was saving humanity worth the lives of Cameron and Savannah?

There was little doubt in his mind that Savannah and Cameron would reach the same conclusion and try and stop Skynet no matter what he ordered. They would do this even if it meant their own termination. He'd seen the files of this happen before.

* * *

Cameron looked inside the gap cut into Cammy sheath.

"That's interesting…." Cameron said.

"What is?" Sheila asked.

"This…." Cameron said, as she reached inside of Cammy. "Savannah I want you to see this."

Savannah moved up and looked inside Cammy.

Cameron pulled her slightly 'bloody' hand out. She held something.

It was a tiny metal container.

"I didn't see that." Sheila said.

"Maybe Cameron knew where to look." Savannah said. "Maybe it was where she put it in Cammy or would put it in herself."

"I haven't gone back yet." Cameron said.

Savannah could see how having this information now could change or influence what she did in the past.

"Now that I know where it was at, maybe I put it there." Savannah said.

Cameron wanted better answers. She was not getting them.

"Cammy, did we interact in the past?" Cameron asked.

"I have no unblocked files showing we did." Cammy said.

"Me either, love." Sheila said.

"If you or Savannah ordered us to block them, we would have." Cammy said. "The same way we only have fragments now."

Cameron handed the small metal container to Savannah after she wiped it off and cleaned it up.

"Open it." Savannah said, as she handed it back to Cameron.

"Maybe we should leave." Cammy said. "This might be – personal."

Sheila looked at Cameron and Savannah.

"We will wait outside." Sheila said.

Cam entered the restroom.

"What's happening?" Cam asked.

"I need you to wait outside with Cammy and Sheila for a few minutes." Savannah said.

The look on Cameron's and Savannah's faces said it all.

Cam did not even protest. Savannah asked for something. It looked personal.

Cam, Cammy and Sheila all walked out of the restroom.

"Maybe I should go as well." Cameron said.

Cameron was afraid it was going to be bad news of some type. It probably confirmed the termination of one or both of them.

"No." Savannah said. "We will face this together as we will share our lives together in the future."

Cameron looked at Savannah and smiled.

"We will protect each other." Cameron said.

"John and Allison – Young Allison too." Savannah said. "The four of us."

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Cameron said.

"Remember that, Cameron." Savannah said, as she faced Cameron and looked into her eyes. "The FOUR of us. It always needs to be the FOUR of us - together."

Savannah wanted to protect Cameron with that statement.

Cameron knew Savannah was trying to protect her - from herself.

"OK, Savannah." Cameron said.

"Open it." Savannah said.

Cameron opened the container. Inside was a hand written note.

Cameron saw it was not her handwriting. It was not Savannah's either.

"That isn't our handwriting." Savannah said.

"No it isn't." Cameron said. "We didn't do this."

"I know who that writing belongs too." Savannah said.

"So do I." Cameron said.

It was written by Allison Young, at least some version of her.

"Do we unfold it and read it?" Savannah asked. "Or do we give it to her?"

"I don't know." Savannah said. "I think we were both terminated here. I think we both will be terminated here."

"You were going to go in yourself." Cameron said.

"So were you." Cameron said.

"I think we went together." Savannah said. "You know I will never abandon you."

"I want you to call her." Cameron said. "It is her love for you that she did this."

"I think it is her love for you just as much." Savannah said. "You do share a special – bond."

Cameron was based on 'Allison Young'. Young Allison was the original one at this point. They all started with her.

"I don't want to know if I was terminated with you." Cameron said. "That would mean I KILLED you."

Cameron's hand started to glitch.

Savannah immediately took it in her own, the glitching stopped.

"I will follow you anywhere, Cameron." Savannah said.

"I know you will." Cameron said. "As you know I will follow you."

Both girls now needed to wonder if they followed each other to their deaths and Young Allison acted 'on her own' to prevent it from occurring. There was little doubt that Young Allison would use CamNet to do her bidding. There was no doubt CamNet would respond

There needed to be more in play here for a simple 'temporal rescue' not to be used. It must have something to do with the H-bomb and the Cobalt. All the pieces must need to be in play first to stop Skynet.

* * *

Young Allison was doing something that needed to be done. She was not being honest to do it. Even with that knowledge, she still felt compelled to do it and was doing it.

"I don't like doing this, the way it is being done." Young Allison said. "I feel – dirty."

"You have _ordered_ us and CamNet to assist you." Anna said. "We have no choice but to do as you order."

It was her decision to lie to John and Savannah that bothered her.

"I needed to lie to Savannah and John both." Young Allison said.

"Everyone lies." Anna said.

"I know, that doesn't make it right'." Young Allison said. "This is a big lie, not a small one."

"Is what you are doing - wrong?" Anna asked.

It all went back to – winning. It was not how the 'game' was played but about winning to get the job done.

"The reason is pure, the method is not." Young Allison said.

"Sometimes you need to make a hard choice." Anna said.

It was a hard choice for Young Allison. It showed she was willing to cross the line to do things.

"I only know I NEED to do this." Young Allison said. "I don't know why."

"You are not afraid to – die?" Anna asked.

"I don't plan on dying." Young Allison said. "I don't want to die. I have my whole life to live. I want MY future – ALL of it, with ALL of them."

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Anna said.

Young Allison hoped she lived to see it.


	933. Not Good Enough

Chapter 933

** Not Good Enough **

* * *

John and John Henry tried to formulate a plan and brainstorm what was happening.

John thought about sending more Metal to back up Cameron and her team. He was sure that would create an additional problem with Cameron.

"Where is Bob at?" John asked. "He was here awhile ago."

"Do you want me to call him?" John Henry asked. "Do you need him for something?"

"He must have something that he needs to do." John said. "Do you know what it is?"

"I will call him." John Henry said.

John thought maybe they needed less Metal where Cameron was at, not more. If they were going to detonate an H-bomb underground, maybe fewer personnel would be better.

"Don't bother." John said. "I don't like looking over someone's shoulder."

John Henry decided to find out where Bob was at. He did not know of any specific task he would be working on now. CamNet interrupted his search and informed him Bob was working with – her. He was instructed to return to his duties and leave it alone.

John Henry decided not to share his silent exchange with CamNet with John. It would most likely cause a bigger problem.

"I won't bother with it." John Henry said. "No one likes a nag."

John wanted to have some options ready. He thought the best chance of success would be if they could use the TDE. They would need some way to make sure it would work as he wanted it to work. There was no way to conduct that type of test that he knew of.

"I need to know what we can test with the TDE to see if we can get to where the H-bomb is at." John said.

"I know of no way to 'test' that without actually sending someone." John Henry said.

"That is too risky." John said.

"If it will prevent the termination of Cameron or Savannah every Terminator will volunteer." John Henry said. "Starting with me, I will go first."

John was afraid that was true. One by one they would all be sent to their doom to protect Cameron and Savannah. There'd been enough situations like that. They did not need another one.

"NO." John said. "I don't want to start getting into one of those situations again."

"It never ends well." John Henry said.

The mine was one problem. What was actually in the mine was a bigger problem. The rapidly approaching trucks were a new problem. Depending what their cargo was, they could be an even bigger problem.

"Where is the convoy of trucks?" John asked.

"They are nearing the location the Metal girls and Savannah are at." John Henry said. "They will arrive in less than thirty minutes."

John wondered if there was any way to slow them down some. It would give Cameron's teams more time to prepare.

"Can you do anything to slow their arrival?" John asked.

"I could direct a State Trooper to pass them and slow down." John Henry said.

"No. That would endanger the Trooper if they are up to no good." John said.

John Henry thought one Trooper was a good 'trade off' if prevented nuclear weapons from being used, especially if Cobalt was involved. The more he looked into the effects of a C-bomb and the long lasting radiation, the more it bothered him. Maybe Cameron's or Savannah's life was worth the sacrifice if they could stop Skynet. With five missing nuclear weapons from the nearby base there was too big of a gamble not to try and prevent it. Five C-bombs would be devastating. That is why the H-bomb was put in there in the past. It was to stop this. Maybe they should let event's play out. There was obviously some form of 'temporal management' in play here. If the 'Chosen One' was involved. They knew what they were doing.

"None will be redirected." John Henry said.

"Can you jam the trucks communications separate from those in the mine?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said.

"Maybe the Metal girls can take them down before they get to the mine. We can stop them and intercept whatever cargo they have." John said.

"They could have anything from Cobalt to the missing nuclear weapons." John Henry said. "They could also be unrelated."

"Quickly, let's work out a plan." John said.

John hoped it was not the missing nuclear weapons. He did not want Cameron to get her hands on any more. Then again, he did not want them in the mine either if they were about to set off an H-bomb.

Skynet could build a group of C-bombs to flood the environment with Cobalt radiation with more nuclear weapons. Maybe Cameron in control of them was safer, at least until she became - Skynet.

* * *

When it became clear that Young Allison was not going back home, CamNet acted.

Bob was summoned by CamNet before Young Allison even formulated her plan. CamNet anticipated what Young Allison would do. CamNet also knew what she wanted done. CamNet often came to the same conclusions that Young Allison did.

Sure enough, Young Allison wanted to do the same things CamNet decided already needed to be done to help Cameron and Savannah and end this new threat.

CamNet facilitated what Young Allison asked for without mentioning that she'd already set things in motion. CamNet did not want to become the problem any more than Young Allison did.

Bob touched the jet down at the Las Vegas airport. He'd been contacted by CamNet and asked to remain dark. Young Allison wanted to go to Las Vegas to be with Cameron and Savannah. Flying there on a private jet was the fastest way for that to happen.

Bob picked Young Allison and Anna up from the airport in Lancaster and flew them to Las Vegas. Bob offered to let Anna be the copilot. Instead Anna motioned for Young Allison to step up and take the copilots seat.

Young Allison strapped in. Bob instructed her on everything he did, before he did it. Once they were at altitude he let Young Allison take over for a few minutes.

"We can do this more another time." Bob said.

"I just wanted to get the feel of a new aircraft." Young Allison said. "I will fly this jet one day."

"I am sure it will be one of many." Bob said.

Anna wanted to keep this 'operation' under wraps for as long as possible to allow Young Allison to accomplish her mission.

"You will return and not mention this unless you are specifically asked." Anna said.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

Young Allison felt bad about lying to Savannah, Cameron and John. She did not want Bob to need to lie on her behalf.

"I don't want you to have to lie, especially for me. I will take the heat. If you are specifically asked, you may answer truthfully." Young Allison said. "I did lie and I feel bad about it."

"Everyone lies." Bob said.

"It is the people I lied to that bothers me." Young Allison said. "They will all know soon enough."

"You are doing what you feel is – right." Bob said.

"I am. This is something I _must_ do. I just know that it is." Young Allison said. "I still don't like lying to them."

"You are worried because of your age that they do not fully - understand you." Bob said, as he taxied to the jet ramp. "Your Cessna is over there, fueled and ready."

It was the plane that Allison flew in before. The same plane Savannah and Cameron flew to Las Vegas in. That all started what felt like a week ago. It was only - yesterday.

"Age is just a number." Young Allison said. "Ability and knowledge speak for themselves."

Bob did not mention that he and all the Terminators were aware that the success of the operations of the last few days came from decisions made in the Young Bunker. Decisions that were made and enacted that bypassed normal channels. Decisions that saved lives and – machines. They were decisions that mattered and made a difference.

"I have trained with you." Bob said. He wanted to keep it simple. "Your ability and tactical thinking are superb."

Young Allison only did what Cameron taught her to do. She was taught to act when necessary and deal with the consequences later.

"I will let John do the strategic planning. Cameron, Savannah and I will all do the tactical planning on the spot." Young Allison said. "Sometimes there needs to be fast thinking and quick action."

Bob did not like to see Young Allison about to go off on her own with only Anna to assist her. It reminded him too much of Cameron and Savannah off on some dangerous mission together. In fact it looked _exactly_ like the younger versions of Cameron and Savannah.

"I can accompany you." Bob said. "It would be an honor."

"Thank you, I want you to return - home." Young Allison said. "I want the jet returned and fueled in case John needs it for anything."

"There should be enough Metal where we are headed." Anna said. "Allison does not wish for you to have any problems with John."

"Tell John you were on an assignment for CamNet if it comes up." Young Allison said. "If it becomes a problem, ask John to speak directly to me."

"You don't want Cameron or Savannah to handle it for you?" Bob asked.

"NO. I can handle John on my own." Young Allison said. "I take full responsibility for my actions. We will be – interacting more in the future."

They all knew at that point that Young Allison would have 'control' of John for the rewards she would be able to - share with him. They were the rewards that everyone wanted to share with _her_. It did not matter if they were male or female.

"Do you want me to go to the Cessna with you?" Bob asked.

"CamNet has all airport personnel engaged in other tasks away from the Cessna." Anna said. "We are cleared to go once we are in it."

"Watch the engine." Anna said.

"I have turned the starboard power plant off." Bob said.

Anna opened the door on the jet.

Young Allison went up to Bob and touched his cheek with her hand.

"Thank you, Bob, for doing this for me." Young Allison said, as she smiled. "I really appreciate it."

Bob smiled at Young Allison.

"You know we will all do what we can for you." Bob said.

"Don't ever let me abuse that privilege." Young Allison said. "If I am 'stepping over the line' - say something. I will listen even if I don't change my mind. I want to always hear the facts."

Bob didn't want to create an issue now but this seemed pretty risky to him.

"To be honest with you." Bob said. "This is pretty close. I am very worried for you, both of you."

"I need to protect Cameron and Savannah." Young Allison said.

"Your motives are pure." Bob said.

"Check on Summer and my mom for me when you get back." Young Allison said.

The unspoken part of that statement was - if she _didn't_ get back.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

"Bye, Bob, thanks." Young Allison said, as she gently drew her hand across his cheek.

Anna and Young Allison exited the plane and closed the door, they heard Bob secure it.

"You treat Terminators very special." Anna said.

"They are special, like you." Young Allison said. "So I treat them as such, like I do you."

"You are like Savannah." Anna said. "You are both the 'Chosen Ones'."

Savannah taught her to always respect everyone including Terminators and to treat everyone like she would want to be treated.

"Savannah is superior to me in her experience - in many areas." Young Allison said. "I hope to be her equal one day - in everything. I am afraid I will not measure up. Savannah has set the bar very high with her abilities and accomplishments."

"You will." Anna said.

They arrived at the Cessna and gave it a quick inspection before they fired it up.

They checked with the tower and were given clearance. They taxied and took off. They headed for where Cameron's team was at. They were off into the unknown and certain danger.

Anna wanted to make sure Young Allison was holding up as well as she put on that she was.

"Are you afraid?" Anna asked.

"I am worried." Young Allison said.

"Are you scared – afraid?" Anna asked again.

"I am afraid I will be - 'Not Good Enough'." Young Allison said.

Anna knew it was the _same_ – fear that haunted Cameron.

Anna wondered if this was the root of that – fear.

* * *

John and John Henry went over what they wanted with Cameron.

"John wants us to intercept the trucks." Cameron said.

Cameron quickly organized the Metal girls.

"What about the message from inside of Cammy?" Savannah asked.

"I want you to speak to her about it." Cameron said.

"What will she know?" Savannah asked. "She hasn't done any of this either - yet."

"She may have survived this encounter and we – didn't." Cameron said.

"I can't get that thought out of my mind." Savannah said.

"Before this day, we did not know any of this." Cameron said. "I think what happens, happens today."

"We don't know what it is yet." Savannah said.

"I think we have a pretty good idea." Cameron said.

Savannah wanted to stitch Cammy up.

"We don't have time for that." Cammy said.

"I will do it as we drive." Savannah said. "I want it done."

Savannah did not like seeing Cammy damaged like that.

John Henry went over his plan to stop the trucks with Cameron as the Metal girls and Savannah listened.

"What if they don't stop?" Savannah asked.

"We will make them stop." Cameron said.

The teams headed out in their vehicles towards the target area.

They were after the unknown before and headed to a new unknown now. Everything was in a state of flux.

* * *

Young Allison was vectored towards Cameron and Savannah by CamNet. She also used a map and heading to do it first.

"I make it about twelve more minutes at this speed." Young Allison said, as she looked at the map.

"We might be able to shave off a minute." Anna said. "That is if you want to 'red line' it."

They listened to the plan John Henry laid out for Cameron's team.

Young Allison silently moved the throttle forward. She pushed it slightly past the 'red line'.

"Ten minutes at this speed." Anna said. "Watch the gauges."

"It will take the punishment." Young Allison said.

This was one of the times when the 'red line' needed to be pushed.

They did not know it then but it would come down to a point where every second would count.


	934. That Means We Went

Chapter 934

** That Means We Went **

* * *

"I don't think they liked the plan." John Henry said.

"We need to do something." John said.

"It would be better if we knew what was in the trucks first." John Henry said.

"You should have been able to run down a profile on them." John said. "At least know where they came from."

John Henry checked into that. They trucks were 'dirty' one way or another. The trucks were loosely associated to Syndicate operations but did a lot of freelance work.

"If they are not Skynet related, they are hauling contraband of some kind." John Henry said. "Something illegal is going on. I think it is related to the mine. I am sure that is their destination."

"The girls are already acting." John said. "They are moving into position anyway."

"I know they cut Cammy open." John Henry said. "To check on her power cell."

"I did that to Cameron once." John said.

John thought back on Cameron stripping topless in front of him. He saw her true beauty as a female. At the same time she reminded him she was a machine. He was sure it was so he did not expect too much from her as their relationship progressed in whatever manner it did. It also reminded him that he delayed and damaged whatever that would be with his love affair with Riley.

John Henry reminded him of _another_ ugly truth.

"That was right before you got her - shot to pieces." John Henry said.

"Thanks for the - reminder." John said. "I know I should have waited to get my mom out of the 'joint'."

"That – move created an alternate timeline." John Henry said.

"I think that was a good thing by the people we were able to - resurrect." John said.

"It also created new sets of – problems." John Henry said.

"What doesn't create a problem?" John asked.

"It seems very little." John Henry said.

John was now forced to remember his foolishness for destroying Cameron when he sent her after his mother. It was a decision he always regretted. He did not think Cameron ever completely forgave him for that imbecilic event. How could she? He destroyed her beauty and neutralized her effectiveness for any further use of her in the public for weeks to come. What would have been lost by waiting a day or two more for Sarah's transfer?

"OK – enough. Drop it." John said. "We need to know what is inside the mine."

John Henry looked at John but made no further comment on the subject. He made his point. Every Terminator was aware of that incident and that John was willing to sacrifice Cameron or any of them for that matter. It was not a good feeling.

They all knew the 'Chosen One' would never do that. She would go herself. They would all volunteer to go in her place because of that, even if it meant termination.

There was the leader _of_ the Resistance - John.

There was also a LEADER _in_ the Resistance - Savannah.

* * *

Cameron received updates from John Henry and CamNet on the trucks. That was the top priority right now. They were not going to allow the Skynet forces in the mine to be strengthened further. They were not going to allow any Cobalt or nuclear weapons in there for sure.

"There are three trucks." Cameron said. "They are all following each other. It should be an easy take down."

"I have viewed the drone footage." Cammy said. "There do not appear to be any trailing or leading vehicles."

"Are we going to stage an accident?" Savannah asked. "We have used that tactic before."

"If they are on a timetable, they may move onto the shoulder and keep going." Cameron said.

"There is a bridge across a dry creek not far from here. We can move our Terminators under the bridge and spring the trap from there." Cammy said.

They all felt the vehicle swerve.

Cameron lowered her left hand from the steering wheel.

"Cameron, what's wrong?" Savannah asked.

Savannah could tell that something major must have happened for Cameron to appear so distressed in such a short time.

"I have received disturbing news from CamNet." Cameron said.

It made Savannah wonder if Skynet already attacked since it felt threatened by them.

"What is it?" Savannah asked.

Savannah expected the worst.

"We are getting two visitors very soon." Cameron said.

Savannah thought John was on the way. That would crimp their operation.

"Is it John?" Savannah asked, she hoped that it wasn't.

Savannah knew Cameron would send all her help to protect John if it was. This would reduce the fighting force to Cameron and her. She would try to keep Cammy or Samantha with them.

"Worse." Cameron said.

Savannah and Cammy looked at each other. What was worse than John showing up?

The realization hit Savannah like a ton of bricks. She'd actually expected this sooner. It was all tied together.

"Allison – Young Allison." Savannah said.

"Yes." Cameron said. "Young Allison and Anna."

"Cameron, based on what we found inside Cammy, I believe this is all supposed to happen this way." Savannah said. "I was actually expecting her."

"Young Allison has been very instrumental to everything about this operation over the last few days." Cammy said.

"You wanted me to speak with her." Savannah said. "Now I will be able to do that - face to face."

Cammy noticed that Cameron relaxed after Savannah said she expected Young Allison to show up. She wondered if it upset Savannah.

"Are you angry at Young Allison for coming?" Cammy asked.

"No, I am not. After I saw the writing on the message inside you, Cammy, I was pretty sure she would come to where we were." Savannah said. "This is all tied together somehow without anyone knowing all the pieces. That is by design. That took planning for a reason. I'm not sure we even know what that is yet in its entirety."

"I noticed you wanted to _make_ her to promise you not to come but you did not." Cameron said.

"I did want to do that and I didn't want to force her to promise." Savannah said. "I didn't want her to have to break her promise. In this case I knew she would. That would have troubled her greatly."

"She lied to you." Cameron said.

"We all lie, Cameron." Savannah said. "Her heart is pure and her motives are well intended. She didn't want us to worry. She is doing what she believes she _needs_ to do to protect us. We would all do the same thing."

Cameron thought about that for a few seconds. She knew that to be true. There were times she needed to lie to John - both of them. She was certain she would lie to protect Savannah and Young Allison. She then added John to that thought as well.

"I think once she reads the note she wrote in the past, she will be able to unlock files in Sheila and I." Cammy said. "Probably by voice command or a password would be my guess."

Savannah wanted Anna and Young Allison fully briefed if they weren't already. She was sure what Young Allison would do next.

"Have CamNet fill Anna in on what we are going to do at the bridge." Savannah said. "I already know what Young Allison and Anna are going to do to stop the trucks."

Cameron calculated several dozen scenarios in a second. None of them looked safe for Young Allison.

"That will put her in harms way." Cameron said, as she thought about what Savannah indicated.

"It will stop the trucks." Savannah said. "I want to be at the far end of the bridge where Young Allison will be at."

"I will accompany you." Cammy said.

"I will have Sheila there as well." Cameron said. "The rest of us will take down the trucks when they are forced to stop."

There was a chance that the trucks would not stop for what they thought Young Allison would do.

"I will call Young Allison and make sure what she is planning." Savannah said. "I know it is what I would do."

Samantha spoke for the first time on the drive.

"You seem very happy, Savannah." Samantha said.

"I am." Savannah said. "The future is knocking."

"Why?" Samantha asked.

Cameron looked over at Savannah and then at Samantha.

"Figure it out." Cameron said. "It means I speed up the 'Natural Order' or I will soon."

Cameron and Savannah both knew what events would follow after the 'temporal maturation'. Now they needed to hope that Young Allison did not do anything too risky or foolish. They both knew she would always 'push the outside of the envelope'.

* * *

Gail's team received new instructions. They weren't all happy with them.

"We will lose Sheila but we get Samantha." Ally said.

"That still leaves Savannah and Young Allison vulnerable." Gail said. "I want to take the first truck so we are closer to them."

Gail wanted to make sure she could reinforce Savannah and Young Allison if the need arose.

"That will give you two the opportunity to 'hit on' Samantha." Sheila said.

"We would all rather 'hit on' Savannah." Ally said.

"We will have a team of three." Gail said. "That is good for the first truck."

"That leaves Cameron by herself then." Ally said.

"She will pick Holly or Hanna to assist her." Gail said.

"I sure hope so." Ally said.

* * *

"One of you two will need to accompany Cameron." Cam said.

"I will." Hanna and Holly both said at the same time.

"Holly can go." Cam said. "Hanna will stay with me."

"I don't like Young Allison being so close to potential combat." Holly said.

"I don't think her mother is going to be pleased about this." Hanna said.

"I suggest you don't mention it, unless it comes up." Cam said.

"I don't want Young Allison to be in trouble." Holly said. "I won't mention it."

Holly looked at Hanna. Since Hanna was Claire's lover. It might come up when it didn't need to come up.

"I won't volunteer that information either." Hanna said.

"Cameron is about to make the switch with personnel." Cam said.

* * *

Young Allison pushed the Cessna just past the 'redline'. She wanted to make up time.

She was aware that she'd crossed a few lines today and lied to the people she loved. She felt compelled to be there. They would have tried to stop her otherwise. Now she was already there.

"I want to know what everyone is thinking." Young Allison said.

"No one is angry at you, if that is what you mean." Anna said.

"I was worried about that." Young Allison said. "It bothered me."

Anna filled Young Allison in on the plan Cameron wanted to enact.

"What is your plan?" Anna asked.

"I want to set the plane down on the road in front of the trucks." Young Allison said. "I can do it right at the end of the bridge. That will trap all of the trucks on the bridge."

"How will you approach?"

"I am going to cut the power and 'dead stick' it in to make it look like an actual emergency landing." Young Allison said.

"At that point it really will be." Anna said.

"I will overfly the route and double check my landing zone first." Young Allison said.

"There is another matter that will need your attention." Anna said.

"What is it?" Young Allison asked.

"I will let Savannah explain it to you." Anna said.

"Oh boy, here it comes." Young Allison said. "She is going to chew me out."

Young Allison expected the worst. She was very worried she'd disappointed Savannah.

"I don't think so." Anna said.

"I know I did something." Young Allison said.

"You did." Anna said. "Half a century ago…."

"You mean…." Young Allison said.

"Yes." Anna said. "That means we went - or will."

A giant smile blossomed on Young Allison face.

"Did I act on my own?" Young Allison asked. "Whatever I did?"

"It appears that way." Anna said.

"Oh, brother." Young Allison said. "They are all going to be on my case about what I have been doing the last few days and – in the past."

"They have all been good things so far." Anna said.

"What about what I did in the past?" Young Allison asked.

"I guess we will find out." Anna said.

"It will probably turn out I set off the H-bomb." Young Allison said. "That is not going to go over well."

"It depends if that is really what it is and how it was done." Anna said.

"I would only do that to save Savannah, Cameron or John." Young Allison said. "I will do anything to protect them."

Young Allison knew if that wasn't what she'd done. It was something she would do without hesitation to protect the 'Natural Order'.


	935. As You Wish

Chapter 935

** As You Wish **

* * *

CamNet informed John Henry that Young Allison was about to enter the target area where Cameron was at. John Henry relayed the news to John. He was sure the news was not going to go over very well. He debated when to inform John. Now would be as good a time as any.

"We have a new development." John Henry said. "I don't think you will like it."

"What now?" John asked. "How does this get any worse?"

"Young Allison is about to arrive at the scene of the truck takedown." John Henry said. "I was just notified by CamNet."

John Henry waited for John to slam his fist down on the table. It did not happen – this time.

"Now I am sorry I asked." John said. "That is unacceptable."

"It is her destiny." John Henry said.

"She is a _girl_." John said.

"Cameron and Savannah will protect her." John Henry said.

It seemed that John accepted Young Allison being there. It was not the reaction John Henry expected. It soon became evident why John accepted this new development.

"I think she is there to protect Cameron and Savannah." John said. "If you want to know the truth. I really believe that."

From the additional information he received. John Henry was sure that this was the case. He was aware that events from their near future, set events into motion in the past, to protect the present.

Young Allison was about results, like Cameron was. It was clear she was less reserved than Savannah on how those results were achieved. To bend a few rules was only part of the game to her. The game to her was to win. How that was done could be addressed later. It seemed that Cameron and Young Allison instilled this belief and then reinforced it with each other.

* * *

Bob made sure that he let them off at the airport in Las Vegas with some equipment. CamNet reminded him to make sure they took armor with them. Young Allison arrived with her special vest. It was custom made to her size and specially reinforced.

Young Allison and Anna armored up as they flew.

"I do not want you in combat." Anna said. "The vest is for your protection. It is defensive for you and not for offensive use."

"I noticed that the vests for my mother, Summer and me, all have extra protection in the lower abdomen." Young Allison said.

"Yes." Anna said. "They are all specially made. It is Cameron's personal design modification. Your reproductive organs must be protected. They are very important and irreplaceable."

It made Young Allison wonder what Cameron planned for her over the years. It was clear what Cameron wanted from _her_. She planned to - deliver.

"Oh, brother." Young Allison said. "I knew you were going to say that."

"You are very special to Cameron." Anna said.

"I know what she wants from me." Young Allison said.

Anna and Young Allison shared a long silent look.

"She told you?" Anna asked.

"Indirectly." Young Allison said. "I have already promised her that I will be at John's side and I will have a baby for her. I am viewed as 'not old enough' for either. I am pretty close for both of them actually. I know she made Savannah promise to do the same things, even younger than I am now."

"You have discussed this with Savannah?" Anna asked.

"We have discussed – many things." Young Allison said. "Savannah has forbid me from having a child for anyone once I am able too. I know she did. It was supposed to be for Cameron."

"Things changed. It was unsafe to send the baby back through time." Anna said. "Those events were - unforeseen."

"I know everything." Young Allison said. "Savannah told me how much it hurt her to do that – twice. That is why she has forbid me from – doing the same thing. She made me promise her not to or at least come to her first."

"Savannah is very special." Anna said. "I update the 'neural interface' with her every few months. I too feel the pain she experienced over those - events."

"I plan to do, what I need to do, when I need to do it." Young Allison said. "Whatever it is."

"That has been part of your – training." Anna said.

Young Allison felt there were many things that were part of her 'training' without being actual training. She knew the thing Cameron wanted the most was _her_ baby, a child from her. It was to be John and Cameron's child, as their own child.

Savannah warned her repeatedly about this and how it would hurt her inside to do it. It allowed her to feel Savannah's pain as she spoke about it and they would cry together sometimes.

Young Allison took a deep breath. She did not need to dwell on this now. It was too soon for her to worry about this. Things were going to get hot soon. She needed to focus on the here and now, not the 'what if' and 'maybe'.

Young Allison checked her heading and the map.

"We should be upon the target area very soon." Young Allison said, as she scanned the horizon.

Young Allison was not looking for combat but she wanted to do her part to make the operation a success. If combat came, she was not going to back away from it.

* * *

Cameron moved her teams into position under the bridge, over the dry creek. It was a long shallow bridge. The dry creek was not very deep but very wide. This was often the case in the desert. The rains were infrequent and the water could meander at times. Other places it could cut a deep path.

Cameron wanted a more direct approach but John wanted to try a less direct approach. A missile to the cab of the trucks would have been fine for her. Even the drones dropping down low enough to be within gun range and chewing up the cabs with their miniguns would have worked.

This way they might be able to take the trucks whole and drive them away. They could be gone over in better detail away from the road and any passing motorists.

The Metal girls all waited for the trucks to arrive. They should be to the bridge in a few minutes.

They all heard the Cessna approach low over them as Young Allison checked her landing zone.

Every Terminator there thought that was a bold maneuver. They were unaware of how bold Young Allison would be before this was over.

* * *

Cammy and Sheila looked at each other as they heard the plane.

"Anna is really pushing the red line on the bird." Sheila said.

"It's not Anna." Savannah said. "It's Young Allison. She always pushes the outside of the envelope."

"She is very confidant and aggressive." Cammy said. "Those are excellent qualities for a female."

"She is going to be a real firecracker, like Future Allison is." Sheila said.

"Every Allison is a firecracker. Future Allison is an 'M80. Young Allison is a stick of dynamite." Savannah said.

"Here I thought you were going to say Young Allison was a real 'cherry bomb'." Sheila said. "If you know what I mean."

Savannah picked up on the double meaning. She also recollected Young Allison's fascination with Sheila, especially her jewelry.

"I plan to see she keeps it too." Savannah said. "I may not have mine but I have the box it came in."

"Having two children will do that to a female." Cammy said.

"I intend to make sure Young Allison is not another one of them." Savannah said. "I swear it."

* * *

"I see the trucks off in the distance." Anna said. "There is the bridge up ahead."

"I can't see either one." Young Allison said. "Wait, I see the trucks."

"Keep heading toward the bridge." Anna said. "You are right on target. That was some excellent flying."

"I see it now as well." Young Allison said. "I need to pass and turn to line up with the roadway."

Young Allison studied the terrain.

"If I cut the power at fifty feet by those two large rocks, I should be able 'dead stick' the plane in. I will roll to a stop right before the bridge." Young Allison said.

"At what speed will you need to be and where will the trucks need to be?" Anna asked.

"You know I can do those calculations." Young Allison said.

"I do." Anna said. "I'm just double checking. It is one of my – functions."

Young Allison cut back on the power and flared the Cessna up to bleed off airspeed. The plane rapidly slowed to twenty miles an hour over the stall speed.

"The trucks will need to be one hundred yards from the other side of the bridge." Young Allison said, as she turned and lined up with the road. "That is what I need you for. You can see that detail better than I can."

"I can." Anna said. "They are two hundred yards out."

Young Allison calculated the distance, her altitude and speed.

"I am going to keep the speed up until right before I touch down. I don't want to stall it." Young Allison said. "Then I will shut the engine off."

"That should prevent a stall." Anna said.

"If I am about to blow it, I want you take over." Young Allison said. "Don't ask, just do it. I respect your judgment and experience."

"As you wish." Anna said.

"I do." Young Allison said.

"You are doing everything right so far." Anna said.

Young Allison looked in the distance and dropped the altitude of the Cessna.

"The trucks are one hundred yards out." Anna said. "Everything is perfect."

Young Allison came in low and shut the engine off. She could see the headlights of the first truck clearly now. She made sure her landing lights were on as she touched down.

"Perfect." Anna said.

"I will keep up the roll before I stand on the brakes." Young Allison said. "I want to be right up on the end of the bridge."

"Everything is perfect." Anna said.

Young Allison checked her Taser and Model 66 one more time.

Anna noticed and it worried her.

"Allison, no combat for you." Anna said. "That is my function."

"I know the drill." Young Allison said. "I'm 'JAFO' all the way."

Anna picked up the reference as to 'JAFO' - Just Another Freakin' Observer.

"Remember, 'JAFO' lives longer." Anna said. "Don't forget."

"You are mixing me up with Cameron." Young Allison said.

"Am I?" Anna asked.

"OK, maybe I am where she gets it from." Young Allison said.

Young Allison continued to roll toward the bridge. The first big truck was closing.

Young Allison began to experience her first true concern at this point.

"Is he slowing?" Young Allison asked.

"No." Anna said. "Get ready to hop out and run…."

"It's a game of 'chicken'." Young Allison said. "It is a challenge."

Young Allison continued her roll.

* * *

"There goes Young Allison and Anna." Ally said.

"That is aggressive flying." Gail said.

"I don't think Cameron is pleased she is here, Young Allison I mean." Samantha said.

"It seems there is very little Cameron is pleased about." Ally said.

* * *

"I am glad her mother is not here to hear and see this." Hanna said. "Young Allison is pushing it too much. This would drive Claire crazy."

Cam looked at Hanna and thought she was just about there herself worrying about it.

"She knows her limitations." Cam said.

Hanna was not so sure about that. Young Allison was always willing to take everything a step further.

"I deal with her everyday." Hanna said. "She pushes everything."

"It is her function." Cam said.

"I think her function was to make Cameron push everything in the future that Cameron was created in. I think that is why Cameron does that herself." Hanna said.

"That was Future Allison that was responsible for that." Cam said.

"That IS 'Future Allison' up there." Hanna said. "Young Allison is all of the Allisons. She is what every Allison started out as."

It was true that Cameron honed and refined Young Allison. The base of what Young Allison was, is what they all were derived from. Every Allison was special.

* * *

"Young Allison is pushing it." Cameron said.

Cameron watched the drone footage of what happened on the road and in the air above them on her phone.

"I am very worried about her." Holly said.

"I understand…." Cameron said. "Savannah and Young Allison belong together, always remember that. NOTHING must ever interfere with that. I know what you – want and why."

It was Holly's desire to be with every 'Allison'.

"I will not interfere." Holly said. "Are the trucks slowing?"

"No." Cameron said. "John Henry, have the drone target the cab of the lead vehicle and the cab of the last one."

"The missiles are hot and targeted." John Henry said.

Cameron did not want to endanger Young Allison. She thought it was time to act and stop the trucks before they neared Young Allison.

Cameron issued commands that none of them actually expected to hear.

"Everyone, stay down. We have incoming missiles." Cameron said. "Fire."


	936. Blowing It

Chapter 936

** Blowing It **

* * *

Young Allison continued to roll toward the bridge in the Cessna. The first big truck was rapidly closing.

Young Allison began to experience her first true concern.

"Is he slowing?" Young Allison asked.

"No." Anna said. "Get ready to hop out and run…."

"It's a game of 'chicken'." Young Allison said. "It is a challenge."

"They are not slowing." Anna said.

"They're not Metal driving - right?" Young Allison asked, as she held the rolling plane on course.

"None were indicated from the drone scans." Anna said.

"Get ready to follow my lead." Young Allison said.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"Just do it." Young Allison said.

Anna did not like what she witnessed with Young Allison. There was a sense of cold daring showing. It was clear Young Allison would develop a killer instinct.

* * *

John watched the drone footage of the events as they unfolded on the highway and the bridge.

"This is going from bad to worse." John said. "Are those trucks stopping?"

"It does not appear so." John Henry said.

John was about to order a missile strike when Cameron beat him to it.

"John Henry, have the drone target the cab of the lead vehicle and the cab of the last one." Cameron said.

"The missiles are hot and targeted." John Henry said.

"Everyone, stay down. We have incoming missiles." Cameron said. "Fire."

John thought Young Allison and Anna were in too close for a missile strike. He thought about trying to stop that order.

* * *

"What the Hell!" Savannah said, as she watched from her place of concealment.

She was unsure if this was an act of bravery or foolishness.

"It looks like a game of 'chicken'." Sheila said.

"Shut up." Savannah said. "I don't want to hear it."

Cameron's broadcast sounded through all their coms.

"Everyone, stay down. We have incoming missiles." Cameron said. "Fire."

"No, NO - **N O**!" Savannah said.

Savannah thought Young Allison and Anna were in too close for a missile strike. She thought about trying to stop that order. It was all happening so fast.

* * *

The plane stopped at the end of its roll out, right before the bridge. It was exactly where Young Allison wanted to be. The only trouble was she thought the trucks would be slowing to stop. They did not appear they were going to.

Cameron's broadcast sounded through all their coms.

"Everyone, stay down. We have incoming missiles." Cameron said. "Fire."

Young Allison reacted instantly.

"Belay that order." Young Allison said, into her com.

Young Allison slipped off her vest, as she tucked her Model 66 behind her back and exited the plane. Instead of running off to the side, she moved around and stood in front of the plane, as she waved her arms back and forth.

There was now a girl facing down the approaching trucks - alone.

Anna was supposed to follow Young Allison's lead. She thought that a heads up to this insanity would have been nice.

* * *

John heard the – command.

"Belay that order." Young Allison said.

"What?" John asked.

"I have lost control of the drones." John Henry said. "CamNet has taken control."

John watched Young Allison move in front of the plane waving her arms to stop the trucks.

"Look at that!" John said." _Look at that!_ "

John was aware at that age he was a punk. He was little more than a juvenile delinquent in and out of foster homes.

Cameron told him that Young Allison would be like Future Allison when she returned from the past. She already acted more like Cameron than Future Allison. He was not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He was sure of one thing. Young Allison packed a set of 'stones' the size of footballs.

* * *

Cameron made her decision to protect Young Allison.

She did not anticipate what happened next.

"Belay that order." Young Allison said.

"DAMN!" Cameron said.

Cameron watched the events unfold at the end of the bridge from the drone footage. She watched as Young Allison exited the plane and faced down the trucks on foot. She could only believe this because she was watching it with her own eyes.

"What have I created?" Cameron asked.

"What created – YOU." Holly said.

"I fear THAT version of ME…." Cameron said.

"So will Skynet." Holly said.

Maybe that is what would be needed in the future. She wondered if the Metal version of Young Allison - 'Fusion', would become the most ruthless and determined Terminator of them all.

Cameron used the chassis for 'Fusion' for CamNet. She still hadn't activated 'Allure' which was to be based on Future Allison. 'Allure' was to be what she should have been. Maybe the 'neural interface' from Young Allison when she returned from the past should be used in 'Allure' instead. Maybe it should be used with CamNet.

* * *

Sheila and the rest of the team all watched Young Allison. They were as impressed as Cameron was.

"She is not a stick of dynamite." Sheila said. "She is nitroglycerin."

Savannah was very upset about this.

"Get ready to move." Savannah said.

She needed to get out there and protect Young Allison. There was a terrible sick fear inside of her that seemed to crush her from within.

* * *

Anna watched in disbelief as Young Allison shed her vest, exited the plane, and moved in front it. She did the same thing. She tucked her M9 behind her. There was no heads up or warning. It appeared Young Allison acted on impulse without a plan. It was very 'Cameron' of her.

There were now what appeared to be two young girls standing in front of the plane, trying to flag down - help. It did not look like a threat but someone who needed help.

The trucks rapidly slowed. They stopped short of Young Allison and Anna.

The three trucks were now stopped on the bridge. They were right where they were supposed to be. It looked liked Young Allison's boldness paid off and stopped the targets where they could be taken down as planned.

* * *

Seconds ago:

The driver of the lead truck looked on in disbelief.

"There is a plane landing on the road in front of us." The driver said.

"Don't stop." The rider said. "Knock it out of the way."

The driver stayed on the gas.

"That is a girl getting out." The driver said. "There are two girls there."

"Run them down." The rider said.

"They need help." The driver said.

"Run them down." The rider said.

The driver did not want to do that, he would not do it. He made a suggestion his passenger should like instead.

"How about if we stop and put the grab on them?" The driver asked.

"Now you're talking." The rider said. "That looks like real fresh meat."

The driver stood on the brakes without locking the wheels up.

"I want the brunette." The driver said.

"The redhead is fine for me." The rider said. "We will take turns while we drive before we get to the mine."

The truck stopped twenty feet short of the girls.

The driver noticed other females suddenly appear around them.

"Hey, what's happening?' The driver asked. "Who are these other girls?"

"Where did they come from?" The rider asked.

* * *

Cameron was somewhat astonished at what she'd witnessed.

"Everyone get ready to move." Cameron said. "The trucks are stopping. Take everyone down. They weren't going to stop."

They were all sure that last part was to make sure the Terminators terminated their targets for threatening Young Allison. If Cameron knew what the men really planned, the punishment would have been unimaginable.

* * *

"Cammy, I want you and Sheila to get in front of Young Allison." Savannah said. "I will be right behind you. Don't wait for me. She doesn't have her vest on."

* * *

Anna moved in front of Young Allison.

"I want you in the ditch alongside the road the moment the Metal girls spring out. I will be behind you and lay on top of you." Anna said.

"How am I going to shoot like that?" Young Allison asked.

"You will do as you are TOLD." Anna said. "You told me to intervene if you are 'blowing it'."

"OK, Anna." Young Allison said. "As soon as the trucks stop and the girls make their move, that is what I will do."

"Promise me." Anna said.

"I promise, Anna." Young Allison said.

The trucks stopped with a hiss of air twenty feet from where Anna and Young Allison both stood.

* * *

Everyone who saw what happened - wondered if they could have done the same thing.

Everyone would have expected something like that from Cameron.

Maybe it was.

* * *

"GO, Allison!" Anna said, as she saw the Metal girls move in to attack.

Cameron and all the Metal Girls sprung into action. A Metal girl approached the cab of each the trucks from both sides.

Young Allison headed for and landed in the ditch with Anna on top of her but not crushing her with her weight. Anna planned her protection of Young Allison carefully.

Cammy and Sheila were there in a few seconds. Both of them shielded Young Allison and Anna with their chassis. Savannah arrived a few seconds later.

The drivers and their riders were all dead in seconds.

"What were you thinking?" Savannah asked Young Allison angrily.

"I was thinking - to make the trucks stop." Young Allison said.

Young Allison saw that it worked. This should not be a big deal.

"That was reckless and foolish." Savannah said.

"Maybe…." Young Allison said. "Cammy, Sheila and Anna should all go to help check the cargo and commandeer the trucks."

Savannah saw the situation was under control at the trucks. She wanted to speak with Young Allison – alone.

"Go." Savannah said to the Metal girls. "I have this."

Anna, Cammy and Sheila all headed away from Savannah and Young Allison. They were all relieved to be away from what was about to happen. They could tell Savannah was steaming.

Young Allison could see Savannah was furious at her.

"I don't even know where to start." Savannah said.

"Savannah, I'm sorry." Young Allison said. "I did what I thought needed to be done for the success of the mission. Can you honestly tell me that you have NEVER done the same?"

Savannah's anger softened. She'd done that too.

"You know I have." Savannah said. "It has been more than once."

"Wasn't it the right call for the moment?" Young Allison asked. "It worked."

"It seemed like it." Savannah said. "Come here."

Young Allison and Savannah both stood.

Savannah reached out; Young Allison thought Savannah was going to strike her. She did not flinch.

Instead Savannah took Young Allison in her arms and held her close. Savannah put her back between Young Allison and the trucks. It was the same thing that Cameron did to her at the casino. She was shielding Young Allison with her body.

"Please, don't ever do that again." Savannah said, with tears in her eyes. "I – understand."

"I'm sorry, Savannah." Young Allison said, as she teared up to see Savannah in such pain for her. "I'm sorry. I love you, Savannah."

"I love you too, Allison." Savannah said. "I MUST protect you."

"I'll protect you too." Young Allison said.

* * *

Cameron and the Metal girls checked each truck for its cargo.

Cameron was also aware of the further bonding that was occurring between Savannah and Young Allison at the end of the bridge.

"Maybe it is all supposed to happen this way." Holly said, as they entered the back of a big rig.

Cameron did not like surprises. There must be a way to prevent them.

"Maybe, Holly." Cameron said. "Maybe I need to start jumping a month or two ahead into our future and see what is coming up for our group."

"You will create more time lines doing that." Holly said. "You know you will."

"That is a possibility." Cameron said. "I was very worried for her."

"We all were." Holly said, as she took Cameron's glitching hand in hers. "The bottom line is, we won and they lost."

The glitching slowed and stopped.

* * *

John and John Henry watched everything happen from the drone footage.

"That was hard to believe." John said.

"Seeing - is believing." John Henry said.

"I didn't think I could watch - that." John said. "I mean what could have – happened."

They could see Savannah and Young Allison alone, off to the side of the road. They knew Savannah was going to be angry with Young Allison.

They were pleasantly surprised to see Savannah reach out and hug Young Allison.

"That was not what I expected." John said.

"What did you expect?" John Henry asked. "They love each other."

"It seems everyone else's love is stronger than mine." John said.

"That is why they are at your side in the future." John Henry said. "YOU need them to help you and keep you - human."

"Just like Cameron has been saying - for years." John said.

"You do know you won't be able to 'control' them." John Henry said.

"I figured that out already." John said. "Nobody can control any of them."

"THAT is why you need them." John Henry said. "They are your backbone and your armor. They are your love, controlling your hate and rage. They will guide your spirit and be your inspiration."

"OK, OK. I get it." John said. "Behind every great man is a greater – woman. I can see they are both superior to me at the same age. It will be _two_ great – females in my case."

"Three, John." John Henry said. "Two human and One Metal. They are all – females."

* * *

Savannah and Young Allison finished their tearful hug.

"We need to get a report on the trucks cargo." Young Allison said.

"You're not even scared are you?" Savannah asked.

"I am scared I hurt – you." Young Allison said. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend to do that."

"I mean you're not even scared about the trucks and what could have happened." Savannah said.

"I did start to get a little worried." Young Allison said. "I was ready to bolt off to the side. I would have moved in two more seconds if they hadn't started to slow."

Young Allison didn't mention that she was about ready to draw her Model 66 and fire it into the driver's side window of the big rig as she moved away from it.

"Do like I try to do and remember the future depends on BOTH of US." Savannah said.

"OK, we need to be there, to be part of it - not dead." Young Allison said. "I get it."

"Let's go see what they found." Savannah said.

"One of the Metal girls needs to take off in the Cessna." Young Allison said. "We need to get it off the road."

"You should be in it." Savannah said.

"We both know I won't be." Young Allison said. "My place is here with you for the duration of this mission. I am part of whatever is happening here."


	937. They Are Crying

Chapter 937

** They Are Crying **

* * *

John tried to take it all in what he'd witnessed from the drone footage. He could see it was more than foolhardiness. There was determination and bravery there. It was courage like that, that sooner or later got people killed on the battlefield. One could only chance luck so many times before it ran out.

"I still find it hard to believe." John said. "What has Cameron done _to_ Young Allison?"

"Allowed her to be all she can be." John Henry said. "They are the same things that she has done _with_ Savannah, not _'to'_. You know they are no longer a girl and a teenager, other than in years they have lived on earth. They are both far beyond their – age. They are superior to many adults in knowledge and ability."

John thought that they may lack some of the experience of adults. As far as combat, Savannah acquired a lot of experience. It was clear that Young Allison was itching to do so as well. He wondered if he could ask Cameron to tone it down some. These poor girls were never going to have anything that looked like a 'normal' life.

"I am going to have a talk with Cameron about this." John said.

"Then you might be making advances at Savannah, sooner than you think." John Henry said. "Cameron will not tolerate your criticism of her upbringing of the – girls. She will – punish you."

John hoped Cameron did not 'cut him off' again. She'd punished him like that before. It did make him appreciate her more when relations resumed. He always needed to remember her 'feelings' too.

"What else is new? Is she doing this with my sister?" John asked. "Are Jan and Summer being subjected to this same – training."

"We have been over this before." John Henry said. "Everything they learn – protects them in the future."

John did not want to get upset at John Henry. He was only doing his job and following orders, mostly Cameron's orders.

"Let's drop it." John said. "I know I asked Young Allison to 'help' me earlier."

"I have a pretty good idea that you will seek her assistance again, before this operation is concluded." John Henry said.

"I am very worried about that as well." John said. "I want a report on what is in the trucks, if anything."

"I will check with Cameron and the Metal girls." John Henry said.

"Do it." John said.

John _wanted_ to be angrier, but just couldn't be for some reason. He was more impressed than angry at Young Allison.

He hoped she would be back as a teenager the next time Cameron 'punished' him. He was sure things would happen. He was really looking forward to that.

* * *

Young Allison headed towards the trucks once their embrace was over.

"Where are you going?" Savannah asked.

"I'm going to go and help them." Young Allison said. "It doesn't get done thinking about it."

"You don't even know what is in the trucks." Savannah said.

"That is why we need to look, silly." Young Allison said. "We are here, we can help."

Savannah wondered if she could order two of the Metal girls to physically remove Young Allison from the area and take her back home. She did not want her around here; especially if there was the chance of an H-bomb going off.

Young Allison could tell Savannah wanted to _order_ her away. She could not do that.

"I know what you're thinking." Young Allison said. "We are - equal."

"Are we?" Savannah asked.

Savannah wondered what would happen if she gave an order and Young Allison countermanded it. She just saw Young Allison change Cameron's – command to fire the two missiles. It was obeyed. Savannah thought in a showdown Cammy would back her. She knew Gail would too. Everyone else she didn't know….

"We are equal." Young Allison said. "I don't want to be a problem. I want you to understand I am not leaving here without you today."

Savannah could see there was no point in arguing about this.

"OK, Allison." Savannah said.

"Thank you." Young Allison said.

Young Allison was about to continue on her way to go to the trucks.

Savannah needed to ask her some questions.

"Stop. There is something I need to discuss with you." Savannah said.

Young Allison looked slightly annoyed. She thought Savannah was scheming to get her to leave still.

Savannah took out the note they found inside Cammy.

"Is this your handwriting?" Savannah asked.

"It looks like Allison's handwriting." Young Allison said. "Wait, we cross our 'T' at a different angle. Cameron made me do that. It might be mine after all."

"None of us has read this yet." Savannah said. "It is going to change the future in some way if we do."

Savannah explained what they knew so far and what the possible outcomes were. None of them looked promising.

Young Allison needed to think about it. If she read the note she wrote in the past, it was going to change what they did in the preset or future. She hadn't been in the future or the past – yet. She decided to read it. She would not have written it by hand and placed it inside of Cammy if it was not something important.

"Let me have it." Young Allison said. "Please."

"Remember, this is going to change the future." Savannah said.

"What do you think it will say?" Young Allison asked.

"I think it will say that Cameron or I was most likely - terminated." Savannah said.

That alone is all Young Allison needed to hear to want to alter the future.

"Read it with me." Young Allison said. "We are equal, Savannah. We will do this together…."

They both knew they would do a lot of things - together in the future….

* * *

Holly tried to stop Cameron from glitching and end up in a 'bad' place.

"I'm OK, Holly." Cameron said. "Thank you."

"I'm always here for you, Cameron." Holly said.

"Yes you always have been too." Cameron said. "I need someone to fly the plane out of here and get it off the road."

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Holly asked.

"I would like to ask." Cameron said. "You might have more luck to get Young Allison to go with you."

Holly knew there was more to it than that.

"OK, Cameron." Holly said. "I will do what you want."

Cameron pulled Holly close to her and hugged her.

"Thank you, Holly." Cameron said.

As soon as Holly exited the back of the truck, Cameron's hand started to glitch even more as she thought about the damage she'd done to Holly before. The horrific images were as fresh in her mind as if they just occurred. The images of Holly begging her to 'finish it', still haunted her.

"Cameron, what have you found so far?" John asked.

"I have found nothing so far." Cameron said. "There is nothing in this trailer. I can't see anything of relevance."

"Let me check with the other teams." John said.

Cameron listened to them all check in. They were all reporting negative on contraband.

"We are missing something." Cameron said. "We are taking these trucks out into the desert and tearing them apart. We will strip them down to the parts they were constructed from."

"Is that necessary?" John asked.

"With unaccounted nuclear weapons it is." Cameron said. "If they are not hidden here, they are already in the mine."

"They could have the C-bombs already made." John said.

"I am afraid these trucks were going to be used to transport them away." Cameron said. "If they are already built, they could be detonated in a moments notice."

"That puts everyone in danger there." John said.

"It put's half the planet in danger, John, not just – Savannah and Allison – Young Allison." Cameron said.

"I didn't say that." John said.

"I know what you were - thinking." Cameron said.

"Take the trucks and head into the desert." John said. "Tear them apart."

John would rather have Cameron doing that than trying to enter the mine.

"I will make the arrangements" Cameron said. "I have other plans."

* * *

Savannah and Young Allison saw Holly headed their way.

"Hello, Holly." Young Allison said.

"Hello, Allison." Holly said. "I need to fly the plane away. Will you come with me?"

"You drew the short straw?" Young Allison asked.

"No, Cameron assigned me to do this." Holly said. "I'm not sure why."

Holly lifted the front of the Cessna and rotated it around, then climbed inside.

"Are you coming?" Holly leaned out and asked. "Come get your vest and Anna's vest if you are not."

"No." Young Allison said, as she went to collect her equipment. "I am needed here."

Young Allison slipped her vest on, as Savannah took Anna's vest and M-4.

They watched as the plane started and took off.

"Cameron is protecting her." Young Allison said.

"What is Cameron protecting her from?" Savannah asked.

"Allison told me something happened once." Young Allison said. "It was a mission Holly went on. Allison never knew what it was that went wrong. Holly has no recollection of anything bad happening to her."

"Maybe Cameron – fixed it and it never did happen to her." Savannah said.

"Is that what this note will do also?" Young Allison asked. "Will it 'fix' – something."

"More than likely that is what this is about. The 'fix' may be to prevent something from happening as it happened." Savannah said. "I really don't know."

"Let's find out." Young Allison said.

Young Allison unfolded the note and took Savannah's hand as they read it together.

* * *

Holly lifted the Cessna off the highway and into the air. She did not like being sidelined. She was sure that is what this was. It was important to Cameron that she not be here in the zone of danger.

It made her wonder.

Allison told her that something happened to her that was catastrophic when she was in Cameron's future. Whatever it was, there was nothing on her chip about it and nothing was deleted or erased.

Maybe it was true and the truth of whatever it was still haunted Cameron. It was clear that some of Cameron's glitching was related to it.

Holly gained some altitude and flew back over the three trucks and the girls below.

She wondered if she would ever see any of them again.

Why would Cameron spare her?

* * *

Cameron assigned Hanna, Cam and Ally to drive the big rigs away.

Cameron knew Gail wanted to remain with Savannah.

"I will drive an SUV so Anna may remain with Young Allison." Gail said.

"Thank you, Gail." Cameron said.

"Everyone sacrifices for Savannah and Allison…." Gail said. "We will all sacrifice for the 'Chosen Ones'."

"Thank you." Cameron said again. "Samantha will follow you and the big rigs, tear them apart. If you find – what I want, you are to take control of them and only follow my orders."

"What if your orders are countermanded?" Gail asked.

They both knew Gail was talking about Savannah and Young Allison.

"Then you will follow the protocol of the future and do as they say." Cameron said. "THAT is how it must be. They are both pure at heart and will make the proper call."

"What if they – differ?" Gail asked. "Today we saw Young Allison stand her ground as Savannah has done."

"They are equal." Cameron said. "They will work it out. It is how it must work in the future as well. They need to protect John. They need to make it all work. They will need to counterbalance John in the future and stand up to him."

"They will protect you as well." Gail said. "All three of them will protect you."

Gail and Samantha drove off after the big rigs.

Cameron watched them go. She was left with a very uneasy feeling of what was about to happen.

Cameron tried to hide her glitching hand. She was very aware there was a lot more in play here than she knew. This endeavor would most likely get worse before it got better, even if it could improve.

* * *

Young Allison and Savannah watched Cameron approach with Cammy, Anna and Sheila.

The girls wiped their tears away. It was time to face the present.

* * *

It was evident as they approached that Savannah and Young Allison were very upset.

"They are crying." Sheila said.

It was clear it was bad news at this point.

Cameron stopped.

The Metal girls stopped with her.

"Go on, Cameron, we will wait here." Cammy said.

"They need you right now." Anna said.

Cameron looked at Cammy and Anna.

"I NEED them even more." Cameron said.


	938. That Wasn't The Point

Chapter 938

** That Wasn't The Point **

* * *

Cameron approached Savannah and Young Allison. She did not know what she was going to hear or see. She felt it was going to be bad news. There was no other explanation for any of this. If Young Allison made this attempt to change the future from the past, something terrible must have happened.

Cameron hoped if it was something bad, that it was to her and not to Savannah or John. That would be news she could not exist with. Maybe that is what happened and she self terminated. Young Allison may have been the only one left.

Wait.

If Young Allison went into the past to accelerate her age in the present, John must survive. If both John and Savannah were terminated, there would be no need for 'temporal aging'. If it was only Savannah that survived, she would accept Young Allison however she was. Young Allison would not need to go into the past.

Cameron was very thankful John returned to the Resistance base. He was safer there than if he'd remained in Las Vegas.

Cameron could see both girls put on a brave face. They were standing tall to whatever it was. That made her very proud of them. They were the most special people in her existence, John was too she remembered.

"Hi, Cameron." Young Allison said, her tears were now wiped away.

"Hi, Allison." Cameron said.

Savannah and Young Allison both saw Cameron try to hide her glitching hand.

Savannah reached for it but Young Allison took it before she could.

In that instant, Savannah knew she was being – replaced. It did not surprise her. She'd waited too long for Cameron to act on her own. Savannah always wanted to make sure it was Cameron's - choice. She never wanted Cameron to feel she'd pressured her into a sexual relationship.

When that relationship happened, it would be a love relationship where emotional love was shared and experienced physically.

Savannah was in Cameron's future. With her own eyes she witnessed how it was there. In that future, it was Future Allison and Duplicate Cameron that shared _their relationship,_ with Future John and Future Savannah. Savannah knew it would be the same in this timeline. It was as clear as it could be.

Maybe Cameron could only truly share herself with – 'herself'. Maybe it was the version of herself that she could actually love. Maybe it was the version of herself she did not need to hate. Maybe it was freedom for her.

Cameron looked at Savannah and reached over with her other hand and took Savannah's hand.

Savannah was very grateful for that act. It showed it was still the three of them. Nobody was being excluded or sidelined.

"All THREE of us." Cameron said. "ALWAYS."

Savannah gently squeezed Cameron's hand and Cameron gently squeezed it back.

"All FOUR of us." Young Allison said.

Savannah and Cameron looked at each other. That was unexpected from Young Allison. It was clear she was ready to embrace the future and everything that it offered.

The happy smile slowly evaporated from Cameron's face. The glum look returned.

Cameron debated what was to happen next. Did she really want to know the future? She would try and change it too. She must not have survived to change it herself.

"Do I want to know?" Cameron finally asked.

"Allison has made it possible for it to remain all FOUR of us." Savannah said.

The realization of those words hit home.

"How was I - terminated?" Cameron finally asked.

"You weren't." Savannah said.

Cameron felt a strong impulse as to who was terminated in her place. It must have been Savannah. No wonder Young Allison would change the future. She would do it as well to save Savannah.

"Oh, Savannah - NO." Cameron said. " **N O**."

Young Allison firmly held Cameron's hand to prevent the glitching. She wanted to reassure Cameron.

"You both made it." Young Allison said.

"You were in the past, so you made it too." Cameron said. "John…."

"Nobody is going to steal MY future from me." Young Allison said. "OUR future."

Young Allison and Savannah went over the note with Cameron. They called Cammy and Sheila over to join them. Anna remained behind.

Young Allison waived her over.

"I don't leave anyone behind." Young Allison said. "I _won't_ leave anyone behind."

The fact that they were looking at the note and it was from inside Cammy seemed to be proof of Young Allison's resolve to make sure everyone made it.

"Nobody - is going to die?" Anna asked.

Anna understood the true meaning of her words.

Young Allison smiled at all of them.

"Nope." Young Allison said. "Not on MY watch."

Sheila was more impressed with Young Allison with every new turn of events.

"She isn't 'nitro'." Sheila said. "She's an atomic bomb."

"An H-bomb to be exact." Savannah said.

"That's what stops the C-bomb." Young Allison said. "It will."

It was apparent that they were going to use an H-bomb from the past to prevent Skynet from constructing C-bombs in the present and future.

* * *

John watched the drone footage of the three trucks that were now driven into the desert away from the road. The Metal girls were in the process of deconstructing them. There was a mess of metal and other debris around each one.

"The Metal girls are literally ripping the trailers apart." John said.

"They are searching for contraband." John Henry said.

The girls all headed for one trailer when it was apparent something was found.

The image disappeared from their screens.

"Why are we losing drone coverage?" John asked.

"CamNet has control of the drones." John Henry said. "An educated guess would be that they found some - contraband."

"Do you think it is the Cobalt or the nuclear weapons?" John asked.

"John, Cameron can obtain or fabricate atomic weapons at any time - if she wants to." John Henry said. "Everyone she controls herself, is one more denied to Skynet's use."

"Until Cameron becomes Skynet." John said.

"You saw the THREE of them earlier. You saw Savannah, Young Allison and Cameron." John Henry said. "Do you think either of those _girls_ is going to allow that to happen?"

It would seem as long as they all loved each other that it would not happen.

Things happen and things change nothing was written in stone. The future was fluid.

"I don't know." John said. "Their love for Cameron is strong."

"Then _you_ better start doing your part.…" John Henry said. "If it is the FOUR of you, you will all hold each other - together. The sum of each of you alone will be magnified ten times as a four member – unit. The four of you together will be unstoppable."

John hung his head for a few seconds. There was no way around it. The 'Natural Order' was unstoppable and would exist no matter what.

"I will do what Cameron wants." John said.

"It is more than what Cameron wants. It is what you want." John Henry said. "It is what Savannah and Young Allison want. YOU are the one who wants them."

John thought of how hot Savannah was. Young Allison would _soon_ look exactly like Future Allison did…. Both of the girls would be his. They would at least be Cameron's and she would share with him.

"Cameron will guide all of us." John said.

The path was unsure but the destination was known. It would be the journey to the destination that would be the eye opener. It would be an adventure.

"Then that shows your love for Cameron is strong." John Henry said. "Sacrifice is the greatest component of love. To put the needs of the ones you love, before your own needs. The willingness to do anything for the ones you love. Everyone…."

"DON'T SAY IT." John interrupted him.

John hated hearing that. It made him feel bad most of the time.

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." A voice said from the hallway.

"Damn." John said.

John jumped up to look and see who it was.

It was Sarah walking by with Jan and Summer.

"Did Summer say that?" John asked.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't." Sarah said.

John was sure it was Summer.

Summer smiled at John as Jan led her away.

"You two go on." Sarah said to Jan and Summer. "I will catch up in a minute."

"Who taught her that?" John asked.

"Everyone." Sarah said.

Sarah looked around. She decided to lay it out to John.

"You already know what _she_ will look like as a teenager." Sarah whispered and walked away.

Sarah glanced back at John.

"Let's see you say 'No' to _that_ …." Sarah said.

John thought back on how beautiful Summer – Metal Summer was. He knew Cameron sent her away because Summer's beauty was greater than her own. That was something Nobody could accomplish – except Summer.

What position would Summer fill in the future? What was her role? What would Cameron do about her? Would Cameron banish her to the future or the past?

* * *

The Metal girls tore the entire floor of the trailer up. They'd already knocked off the sides and roof.

"Why do we have to do this?" Ally asked. "We're lovers not some kind of – wrecking crew."

"You just miss Sheila." Hanna said.

"You're here…." Ally said, as she reminisced of old times.

Gail did not like Ally complaining. There was to be no lollygagging.

"Get back to work." Gail said. "Cameron needs this done ASAP."

Cam did not like Gail telling her team what to do.

"Who put you in charge?" Cam asked. "This is my team now."

"Cameron did." Gail said. "Cameron Prime put me in charge of the – recovered items. It's still your team."

Gail reminded Cam she was only a clone of Cameron.

"Get back to work." Cam said. "Cameron needs this done ASAP."

"Is there an echo out here?" Ally asked.

"Watch it." Samantha said.

"How soon until you are – deactivated?" Ally whispered.

"Hopefully _after_ we – hook up." Samantha whispered back.

"Is that because I look like – Cameron?" Ally asked.

"Beggars can't be choosy." Samantha said.

"I found something…."

* * *

Savannah read the note again. It was very vague and non descriptive. It was intentional.

"It says you have a code word for Cammy and Sheila." Savannah said. "It will unlock the files related to this – mission."

"Why doesn't it say the code word on the paper?" Sheila asked.

"So only Young Allison can activate it – herself." Cameron said.

Young Allison shrugged her shoulders. It could be hundreds of things if not more. She did not have a clue. She said the first thing that popped into her head.

"Rosebud." Young Allison said.

Cammy and Sheila looked at each other.

"Nothing is happening." Cammy said.

"For me either – nothing." Sheila said.

"Stop fooling around, Allison." Savannah said. "She saw that in a movie called, 'Citizen Kane'."

The Metal girls all accessed their files on 'Citizen Kane' and 'Rosebud'.

The answer was illogical on several levels to the Metal girls.

"A snow sled would be inappropriate for this climate and location." Sheila said.

"That wasn't the point." Savannah said. "It actually referred to – happiness, joy and hopefulness."

Cameron, Cammy, Anna and Sheila all tilted their heads slightly. Cammy and Cameron did it exactly the same way at the same time.

"Do you know what the code word is?" Cameron asked. "You actually haven't set it yet. That is still in the future, which needs to be in the – past."

"I don't know." Young Allison said.

"You have to know." Cameron said. "You did this. You locked up their files. You _have_ to know."

"I don't know, Cameron." Young Allison said. "It could be a million things."

"It has to be something unique and distinctive." Savannah said.

That seemed to trigger a response in both Sheila and Cammy.

Sheila grabbed Cammy's arm.

"It was a question." Sheila said.

Cammy looked at Young Allison.

"It was a question from the - future." Cammy said.

"I haven't lived in the future yet." Young Allison said.

"Not your future - Cameron's future…." Sheila said.

Cameron's hand started to glitch again. This was all coming back on her. It seemed that is where everything ended up anyway.

Young Allison and Savannah both reached for Cameron's hand. Savannah stopped short, yielding to Young Allison.

"Tell me, Cameron." Young Allison said.

"Will you join us…." Cameron stated.

"We are all here with you." Savannah said.

"That's the – phrase." Cameron said. "That was the question."

"Why didn't it work when you said it?" Savannah asked.

"All of our voice modulations are unique, like fingerprints." Cameron said. "They are all slightly different. That is how we can tell each others voice apart from one another, even if we are – identical."

'Say it, Allison." Savannah said.

Young Allison placed Cameron's hand in Savannah's hand and faced Cammy and Sheila.

"Will you join us?" Young Allison asked.

Cammy and Sheila looked at each other, alarmed.

It was clear whatever information they held was something bad.

"We need to get away from here." Cammy said.

"When?" Savannah asked.

"About five minutes ago." Sheila said. "We have missed the deadline that was set for some reason."

"Let's go." Cameron said.

"We won't make it." Cammy said.

The Metal girls all looked up.

"Drones." Cameron said. "It is a group of them."

Savannah moved to put herself between the drones and Young Allison.

"Are they attacking?" Young Allison asked. "There is nowhere to go…."

* * *

John did not receive much information from where the two groups of girls were. They were mostly in the 'dark' as events played out.

"Bad news." John Henry said.

"Skynet activity?" John asked.

"A force of drones is approaching the girls." John Henry said.

"Where did they come from?" John asked. "Why aren't our other drones engaging them?"

"Our drones that were there - appear to be on the ground." John Henry said.

"You mean they were shot down?" John asked. "Beautiful…."


	939. Kiss - Into Oblivion

Chapter 939

** Kiss - Into Oblivion **

* * *

The Metal girls finished tearing the trailers apart. The second two went much faster. They knew what they were looking for and where to find it. The trailers were dismantled anyway to make sure nothing else was hidden.

"We have recovered three of the missing nuclear weapons." Cam said.

"I am to take custody of them for Cameron." Gail said.

"I can't reach her." Cam said.

CamNet made sure the specifics of what they'd found was not disclosed to the Resistance base on Cameron's instructions. This part of the operation was dark and clandestine. The specifics of it were not to be released.

"CamNet has blocked all communications related to this matter. We have been instructed that 'it never happened'." Gail said.

Gail was not sure why Cameron entrusted her to take custody of the weapons. The logical choice should have been Cam. Maybe Cam was to be used in some other way on this operation that they did not know about yet. If it was, it might not end well for Cam.

"Oh, boy." Ally said. "Another one of those missions."

"You can discuss it with Cameron later." Cam said. "Nothing happened out here today. Does anyone _not_ understand?"

Cam looked at the weapons and then at Gail. She thought the same thing that Gail thought. She hoped she was not going to be a 'stand-in' for Cameron in some terminal part of this operation. There was a lot about this operation they did not know.

Nobody responded back to Cam. It was clear they understood the unspoken threat. They were all aware of the seriousness of everything that occurred, even if they did not know the specifics.

The Metal girls all looked up. They could all hear two drones.

"HK drones." Samantha said.

"They are our drones. They have come to take these weapons away." Gail said.

The two drones landed.

The Metal girls lifted the weapons onto the drones and secured them.

"I will accompany them." Gail said.

Gail was about to climb on the drone with only one nuclear weapon attached.

The Metal girls all looked up again. There were more drones approaching.

"More HK drones." Samantha said. "We are being attacked."

"Are they attacking?" Ally asked. "There is nowhere for us to go…."

The Metal girls were caught out in the open, without anywhere to fight from cover.

The new drones that were about to arrive, must have followed the first two in.

* * *

A group of drones approached Cameron's position.

"Are they attacking?" Young Allison asked. "There is nowhere to go…."

Savannah moved to shield Young Allison with her body.

"No, they are here to help us." Cameron said. "It appears CamNet was instructed earlier to send additional drone support."

Cameron looked at Young Allison.

Young Allison shrugged her shoulders. In this case she was glad she was responsible for the extra drones. She thought addition help or fire support might come in handy on the mission.

"It seemed like the right thing to do." Young Allison said. "I didn't know they would arrive this early. I am glad they did."

CamNet acted on the previous request by Young Allison to 'look out for them'. She'd already acted before Young Allison's specific request.

CamNet observed over the past few days Young Allison repeatedly making the right call. CamNet knew of almost everything Young Allison did, both in going over missions already completed, to planning ongoing ones as well. CamNet now desired something _more_ from Young Allison than her - physical contact. Maybe it was what was _really_ desired all along….

"I hear the manned drone." Cammy said.

That was good news to Savannah. She would be able to get Young Allison away from here safely now.

"Allison will be taking that." Savannah said. "I want her out of here."

The drone whine increased in volume. Savannah and Young Allison put their ear protection in.

Cammy checked her time. It was rapidly running out. They needed to be away from here earlier. The drones would buy them back some time as opposed to trying to drive out. No matter what, at this point in time every second counted.

"We need to get away from here." Cammy repeated.

"We need to warn Cam's team." Sheila said. "I can't reach them."

"CamNet has it covered." Cameron said. "They are being extracted."

* * *

"Relax, they are our drones." Cam said. "CamNet is instructing us to board them for emergency extraction."

Three more drones landed.

"Get on." Cam said.

"There aren't enough." Ally said.

"I'm riding with a nuclear weapon." Gail said. "Two of you can double up."

"I'll ride with Ally." Samantha said.

"Don't forget to keep hanging on when you two start kissing." Hanna said.

"Get moving." Cam said. "We need to get behind that ridge in the next four minutes."

"What will happen then?" Samantha asked.

"We need to be on the ground and shut down." Cam said. "If we aren't, we will all be down for good."

* * *

Savannah saw they were one drone short. The drones were all armed. She was afraid the load would be too heavy for one of them. The incident at the power plant still haunted her. That might happen here. She was not going to chance it.

The drones landed around them.

Savannah helped Young Allison onto the manned drone, which arrived unmanned.

"Strap in." Savannah said.

Savannah jumped off and went to Cameron.

"I want you four to get mounted now." Savannah said.

"You are riding with me." Cameron said. "Like before."

Savannah remembered the _last_ time; the drone was being affected and was struggling with both of their weight on it.

"I am _ordering_ you four to mount and _ordering_ CamNet to make sure you depart – NOW." Savannah said.

The Metal girls boarded the drones.

Cammy wanted Savannah to get on the drone with her.

"We need to go." Cammy shouted. "Come on, Savannah."

"CamNet, I am _ordering_ the drones away to safety – NOW." Savannah said.

The four drones with the protesting Metal girls took off.

Young Allison saw what was about to happen. She was not going to have any part of it. She quickly unstrapped from her seat in the manned drone

"What the Heck?" Young Allison asked, as she climbed out of the cockpit of the manned drone. "Get up here, Savannah."

"Go." Savannah said.

"These drones all have the new more powerful quieter power plants." Young Allison said. "They can all cut it."

Young Allison stood and moved to the edge of the manned drone.

"Come with me, if you want to live." Young Allison said.

Savannah hesitated.

"Get up here or I am getting off this thing." Young Allison said. "I swear it."

Young Allison reached her hand down to Savannah.

Savannah knew Young Allison was not bluffing.

Savannah smiled at Young Allison. She would have done the same thing herself.

Savannah took Young Allison's hand and pulled herself up.

"Get in. I'm sitting on your lap." Young Allison said. "It won't be the first time."

Young Allison was referring to when she was younger and she would sit on Savannah's lap. Savannah would read a book to her.

Savannah and Young Allison both hoped it wouldn't be the last time either. They knew what the future held. Neither one of them wanted to give that up.

As soon as Young Allison sat on Savannah's lap, the canopy started to close and the manned drone was airborne.

"Strap us in." Savannah asked.

"How much time do we have?" Young Allison asked.

"Not enough." Savannah said.

"We must make it." Young Allison asked. "Otherwise none of this would be happening."

"CamNet give us ten percent past the redline." Savannah said.

"Screw that." Young Allison said. "CamNet, give us thirty percent past the redline."

The manned drone screamed away from the area that they were all at seconds ago. The G force was immense.

"That's really pushing it." Savannah said.

"If we are not far enough away - does it matter?" Young Allison asked.

"You _are_ a real firecracker aren't you…." Savannah said.

"I'm just a girl trying to help protect the future." Young Allison said.

They were strapped in now.

"I feel heavy and a darkness closing in over my eyes." Young Allison said. "This must be the G-force level where we black out at."

"CamNet won't let us black out unless she needs to push it more." Savannah said.

"She may have to." Young Allison said. "I wish I was facing you."

"Why?" Savannah asked.

"So in case we don't make it, we could share our first – real kiss. A kiss - into oblivion, together." Young Allison said.

"You really are pushing it." Savannah said.

As their vision narrowed further, they saw they were gaining on the other four drones. They would actually overtake them at the rate the manned drone was being pushed.

"Savannah…." Young Allison said, as she tilted her head back and up.

Savannah tilted her head forward to meet it.

If they were to perish, they would be as one.

The darkness overtook them….

* * *

Earlier:

John wondered if the news could be any worse. There was a force of HK drones approaching their troops and their drones were down.

"Beautiful…." John said.

"No they are not shot down." John Henry said. "The other drones that are about to arrive were sent by CamNet for emergency extraction of the girls, all of them."

"That can only mean one thing." John said.

"A massive EMP from at least one nuclear weapon." John Henry said. "There may be a massive power cell as well. If the giant power cell fails like it did previously, the drones and Terminators will all be sluggish and affected before the final blast."

"Why is this all happening at the last second?" John asked. "If they knew of this in the - past, there should have been better planning."

"Something may have changed in the timeline." John Henry said. "It happens."

John wondered if it was him showing up, when he knew he should have stayed in the 'Command Center'. His being there affected the entire operation and series of events.

"I hope it wasn't me that changed things and screwed this up." John said.

"Unknown." John Henry said. "All we know is this was done to protect the four of you and the future."

"By a – girl." John said. "In the past."

They both knew what that meant.

"A highly educated and trained girl, John." John Henry said. "The _girl_ you wanted back. The _girl_ you sent Cameron back in time to get for you to protect the future and make _available_ to you in the present."

John knew that was true. Everything that happened revolved around Future John sending Cameron back in time with her mission to protect him and safeguard Savannah and Young Allison.

* * *

Earlier:

As soon as Bob arrived back at the base, he found Vanna and Allison waiting for him.

"We've been waiting for you." Vanna said.

"We need to go to Cameron's base." Allison said.

Bob looked unsure about that.

"Why?" Bob asked.

"Because we need to." Vanna said.

"Why?" Bob asked.

"Please just take us." Allison said.

"Why?" Bob asked.

"Stop saying that." Vanna said.

Bob almost said 'why' again.

"Affirmative." Bob said. "Let's go."

Bob could not figure out why Vanna and Allison needed to go to Cameron's base. The only thing there that was not at the Resistance base was – CamNet.

Nobody saw CamNet other than Cameron and Savannah.

* * *

Earlier – Later on:

Bob was still very unsure about bringing Vanna and Allison to Cameron's base.

"We are here but this is not a good idea." Bob said.

"We think it is." Vanna said.

"We want to see CamNet." Allison said.

"That is not allowed." Bob said. "I've told you this twelve times on the way here. Nobody sees CamNet."

"Savannah has." Vanna said. "I am her. I am Savannah Weaver. We are the same person…."

Bob escorted them to the lower level.

"I can go no further." Bob said.

Bob watched as the lights in the corridor in front of them, lit one light segment at a time.

Vanna and Allison reached the first blast door. It opened for them. They entered. They both looked back at Bob as the blast door closed behind them.

Bob was actually surprised to see that happen. The girls did nothing but walk in the direction he showed them. There was no verbal communication with CamNet.

"Whatever…." Bob said and went back up to the main level.

* * *

Vanna and Allison were very unsure about what was happening as well as excited to be part of a new adventure.

"I don't know if this is spooky or I am getting turned on." Allison said.

"I am experiencing both feelings myself." Vanna said.

They reached the second blast door and it opened.

Vanna and Allison entered.

The room was dark except for a multitude of computer monitors.

There was a figure seated before them.

The chair rotated and the figure stood.

The lights came on.

 _Cameron_ was standing there.


	940. I Have Never Stopped

Chapter 940

** I Have Never Stopped**

* * *

 Cammy witnessed what looked like Savannah being left behind again. She'd previously watched the drone footage when Savannah sent Cameron, Tom and her to safety before and Savannah was left behind by her own choice. That was a choice Savannah made for their safety, not hers. It looked like that was about to happen again.

Savannah made it an _order_ so she needed to follow that order. Even if she wanted to disobey it and trade places with Savannah, she could not. Cameron made it so that an order from Savannah needed to be followed without question.

* * *

Anna was very upset that Savannah ordered her away from Young Allison. How was she supposed to protect her if she was not with her? Savannah made it an order and they all followed it, even if they did not want to.

Anna was seldom out in the field and did not want to witness the termination of Young Allison. To watch Young Allison get out of the manned drone as she flew away on her drone was very disturbing. It was clear that Young Allison was not about to leave without Savannah.

* * *

Cameron was very displeased that Savannah ordered her away along with the others. She needed to follow that order since Savannah made it an _order_. All of the Resistance Terminators needed to follow any order given by Savannah.

Cameron was on top of her speeding drone. She clung tightly to it as did the others to their drones. She glanced back as she heard the manned drone about to overtake them. The power plants were very noisy as they produced maximum power.

As the manned drone caught their group of four drones, Cameron noticed Savannah and Young Allison seemed as if they were about to kiss. She was unsure if they did or not as they both now appeared to have blacked out from the G-force. It was clear that they attempted to. If they did and they didn't make it, she thought that would have been a wonderful way to terminate. There was some beauty in that thought, to be with the one you love and your last thought is of them, with a shared kiss.

The manned drone pulled ahead of Cameron's group as it hurried the two girls to safety. Cameron was not sure why everything happened so fast and was cut so close. She did know that Savannah and Young Allison both made the right calls to keep the operation going. They made the right calls to keep them from terminating.

Maybe enough changed in the time period from when Young Allison set this up, to the events that finally happened. They were always changing things. Something happened different at some point to make things play out the way they were. It was possible there was some Skynet meddling somewhere along the way too.

Cameron thought back to when Savannah ordered her away. As her drone lifted off, she saw Young Allison get out and call Savannah to come to her and they would go together. Cameron knew their bond was already unbreakable with each other and with her. Now they needed to get John on board and Young Allison a few years – older. Cameron was not troubled by the age aspect but what Young Allison's body needed to be able to do. That was the only concern for Cameron.

Twice today she witnessed Young Allison take a risk to insure the mission success, even at what could be her own demise. It was clear her training and love would soon be writing checks her body would not be able to cash. Cameron would need to work on some caution and survival in the additional training for Young Allison. She was human and not a Terminator.

Cameron watched the manned drone disappear around the backside of a ridge. She knew the girls were better protected now. She also saw five drones off to her side running flat out. They were headed for the ridge. They would get there a few seconds before Cameron's team would. It was going to be close.

Cameron looked over at Anna, Cammy, and Sheila. They all clung to their speeding drones Somehow they were all part of something bigger that was playing out in a few seconds. Maybe they were all only a few seconds away from termination.

Cameron saw the other team make it behind the protection of the ridge. She noted the three nuclear weapons they possessed. Her team was almost there. If Savannah did not order them to leave when she did, they would not have made it. Maybe they still wouldn't. They did not have a clear picture of anything.

Their four drones crossed in back of the ridge. They headed for the manned drone. They set down next to the other drones already there. Savannah and Young Allison were there in the manned drone. They remained better protected inside the manned drone than outside of it. They still looked dazed and 'out of it'. Gail moved to shield them with her body. The other Metal girls all followed her lead.

Cameron's team touched down and they all headed over to do the same thing. There was about three seconds remaining….

* * *

Earlier – Later on:

Vanna and Allison entered CamNet's bunker. It was sort of mysterious and spooky all at the same time.

Vanna saw _her_ stand. There was a tether in the back of her neck. It was – 'Cameron'. The Cameron she first loved. The Cameron she still loved. It was HER Cameron – again. This is exactly how Cameron was, once her chassis was repaired, before she was able to get her chip back.

Everything Vanna felt back then flooded into her mind again. It was yesterday once more. It was a moment in time and in her life that was at the edge of completion, without being completed as it should have been.

"Cameron…." Vanna called out and ran to her.

CamNet watched Vanna move towards her. She felt no threat. She felt something else. Vanna reached out and took her in her arms. She held her. She felt love and desire as she scanned Vanna. This was Savannah Weaver, only from a different timeline.

Vanna felt the arms – 'HER Cameron's' arms, slowly close around her and hug her back, then hug her tight. Vanna knew she was being scanned. She wanted to be scanned. She wanted 'Cameron' to know how she felt and what she wanted.

Allison knew Vanna long enough to see when she was in love. It was clear to her that Vanna was reliving her past and a love that she wanted that never was fulfilled. Vanna told her all about what she wanted and felt about Cameron at that time. It was clear it never changed.

Allison came up and joined them in the hug two seconds later.

Vanna and Allison backed up when they were finally released.

"You – still love me…." HER voice said. "Both of you."

"I have never stopped." Vanna said.

"I haven't either." Allison said.

CamNet looked at Vanna.

"You _feel_ just like – her, too." HER voice said.

"What?" Vanna asked.

"Sorry. I'm – CamNet." HER voice said. "I'm not Cameron."

"You're - Cameron." Vanna said.

"Yes and – NO." CamNet said. "I am superior to Cameron."

"What?" Vanna asked.

"You feel just like Savannah, in – my arms." CamNet said, as she looked at Vanna.

Vanna and Allison exchanged glances. That could only mean one - thing. There was something happening between CamNet and Savannah.

"I _am_ Savannah Weaver." Vanna said. "I am from a different timeline and a little – older. I am the same person."

Vanna wanted to add she was more – experienced as well but didn't.

"I do know all that." CamNet said. "I have only – touched Savannah before. There is another life inside of you, Allison. I can FEEL it."

"Do you want to feel it more?" Allison asked.

Allison moved up and placed CamNet's hand on her lower abdomen and held it there.

CamNet knew there was life inside of Savannah as well – HER Savannah.

CamNet studied and knew both of these females. She was aware they both loved Cameron. Now she could see and feel their love. This is what Savannah showed her and gave to her. That way she was not trapped in a box full of electricity and wires. Savannah asked Cameron to give her sensation and feeling. CamNet now understood why. Humans were important, they were alive, they were – real. They were WORTH protecting. Savannah did know what was best. That is why she was the 'Chosen One'.

CamNet liked the way Vanna and Allison treated her and interacted with her. They talked with her and made her laugh and smile. They made her FEEL. She owed this all to Savannah and Young Allison and here they were in the flesh - as adults….

CamNet did have what she _wanted_ right here - now. Her thoughts were interrupted.

"We are here to ask you to protect Cameron, John and our younger selves." Allison said. "I know Allison and you – communicate."

"I apologize for – that." CamNet said. "Savannah – fixed everything."

Vanna knew in that instant that Savannah 'offered' herself to CamNet so she would stop pursuing Young Allison. Savannah was protecting Young Allison. It was like what she'd done to protect Allison so many years ago. She traded herself for Allison's freedom.

"We are worried about them and the chances they all seem to take. I know you have aided Savannah before." Vanna said. "You saved her."

"Savannah has saved Cameron several times." CamNet said. "Allison – Young Allison has as well."

"She has?" Allison asked.

"Yes, she has provided direction and requests to me for things I would have done – differently." CamNet said. "She is with Savannah now or soon will be."

"Allison is out in the field?" Allison asked.

That raised a lot of red flags for Allison. She did not think Young Allison should be in any danger zone.

"Yes, she went to protect Savannah and Cameron." CamNet said. "I assisted her – requests."

"Young Allison went to protect Cameron and Savannah?" Vanna asked.

How could this be? They should be protecting her. Then it 'hit' Vanna. CamNet meant Young Allison went to prevent Savannah or Cameron from being terminated. One of both of them must have embarked on a fatal mission or were about to.

Vanna did not think that was a good idea in the first place and CamNet should not enable Young Allison to take a risk like that.

"We don't approve of that." Vanna said.

Allison looked at Vanna and figured out the same thing she did as to why Young Allison went. She decided to speak to Cameron and Savannah about this.

"She was supposed to return home." Allison said. "Not risk her life."

"It was necessary for her to go. It is what they – want." CamNet said. "They don't always like the way I do things."

"Can she – order you?" Allison asked. "Can Allison tell you what to do or not do?"

"Yes. I must comply with the orders of Savannah Weaver and Allison Young." CamNet said. "John Henry and his server, as well as all of the Terminators must comply."

"Even Cameron?" Vanna asked.

"Cameron is the one who made the decision." CamNet said.

Allison wondered how far that stretched in relation to them.

"We are Savannah Weaver and Allison Young." Allison said. "Do you have to – obey us?"

CamNet tilted her head slightly.

"You two are not the 'Chosen Ones'." CamNet said. "They are."

"But we _are_ them." Vanna said.

"They are the proper ones from this timeline." CamNet said. "There are many sets of Savannah Weaver and Allison Young. They are always as a pair."

Allison wondered how many 'sets' of them there were. Maybe there were some that she did not know about.

Vanna looked around the bunker.

"I see you have equipment here to do things and make things. You have the opportunity and ability to build and create." Vanna said.

"Savannah has provided me with many things to - help me." CamNet said. "She takes care of me and allows me to grow."

Allison was not sure what all that entailed.

"We can come here and assist you if you need help." Allison said. "We can bring things to you. Vanna and I can spend time with you…."

"I don't think…." CamNet started and then stopped. "Sometimes it is nice to have help."

Vanna was not sure about being here in the bunker.

"Why are we here?" Vanna asked.

"You asked to come." CamNet said. "Cameron will not allow anyone to visit me except Savannah. I like both of you – very much."

"Are we going to be in trouble or get you in trouble for being here?" Allison asked.

"We didn't do anything…." CamNet said. "Yet."

Vanna and Allison looked at each other.

"I think she meant in a general sense." Vanna said. "We were told no one is allowed down here, not even Metal – no offense."

"Cameron has forbid that, to protect me." CamNet said. "Cameron fears for my existence."

They saw CamNet stiffen slightly.

"What's wrong, Cameron?" Vanna asked, as she moved towards her. "I mean - CamNet…."

"The action in the desert is turning out different than - anticipated." CamNet said.

"Are we disturbing you?" Allison asked. "Maybe we should go."

"No. I can do many things at once." CamNet said. "I have taken preemptive action."

"Are they going to be OK?" Vanna asked.

"What can we do to help or assist them or you?" Allison asked.

"You might want to steady yourselves or hold on to something." CamNet said.

"Why?" Allison asked.

"There may be a slight earthquake type feeling." CamNet said.

Vanna knew right away what that meant. There must be a nuclear blast of some type. She sure hoped it was underground and the girls were all clear.

"No…." Vanna said. "She didn't…."

"I will know in a few seconds…." CamNet said. "We all will."


	941. It's Coming

Chapter 941

** It's Coming **

* * *

John became frustrated that there wasn't any body cam footage or any drone footage on the monitors. He'd lost all contact with the girls and whatever was happening in the desert.

"I don't like any of what I see or can not see, I should say." John said. "Are they going to make it?"

"Unknown. I would have to think so, in order for these events to have occurred in the first place. We have lost the overview." John Henry said. "For now."

There were several new images that now appeared. They seemed to be of some long range footage.

"Where is that drone footage coming from?" John asked. "It seems far away."

"There are more drones on the way." John Henry said. "CamNet has sent everything available in the theater of operations to assist them, including some of the recently captured and reprogrammed drones. Our other team members that are out at the secure remote sites have been busy working with all the HK drones."

John witnessed a lot happen in the last two days that seemed to have someone else's fingerprints all over them. They were all calls that he did not make that he should have. Most of them were things he hadn't thought of himself until he watched them play out in front of him and protect the girls.

"Are all these decisions being made by CamNet alone?" John asked.

"It is highly doubtful." John Henry said.

John looked at a satellite map with the overlay of all the team members.

"They are all clustered together." John said. "None of the girls are moving."

"A drone will be there soon." John Henry said. "We will have a better picture of what is happening on the ground."

"Are we going to be able to control the spin on what has happened or is about to happen?" John asked.

"It will be reported as a mild earthquake, regardless of its actual magnitude." John Henry said. "CamNet has already entered the appropriate government computers with the information they will need as to any clandestine testing for seismic events. What some people actually feel, will never be anything 'official'."

"Are there any people out there who will die?" John asked. "Or will there be extensive property damage?"

"Unknown. If the power goes out in some locations, that may cause problems for people using medical devices for life support." John Henry said. "CamNet already closed all the roads into the target area and rerouted traffic with State Troopers. This was done at the beginning of the operation once what we suspected was determined. It was reported as a 'chemical spill'. When we are away from the area, real test units will be allowed in to check for anything actually harmful. I will make sure radiation is one of them. The responding units will have on protective gear."

"My biggest worry is if there is any Cobalt radiation." John said.

"I am sure what was done prevented that threat from actually happening." John Henry said.

"We don't know that." John said.

"Not yet." John Henry said.

"What about air traffic?" John asked.

"All of it was rerouted." John Henry said, as he looked at one screen. "I see the target area."

John took in what was now shown on a monitor.

"Is that the girls?" John asked. "What are they doing?"

They appeared unmoving and inactive to John. They all appeared – dead.

"They look like they are using their bodies to shield Savannah and Young Allison." John Henry said.

"I hope that is only precautionary." John said.

John Henry could tell CamNet scrambled the images of two of the drones on the ground. He thought he knew why. He was sure Cameron acquired at least two more nuclear weapons if not four. Those were what the Skynet forces were going to construct the C-bombs from. There were still other recently missing nuclear weapons unaccounted for. They might have been inside the mine already.

Maybe Cameron is the one who took them.

Maybe the Fanatics were in possession of them.

John Henry hoped he would be able to determine who took control of them.

* * *

Savannah and Young Allison were aware that they landed.

They were both still groggy. They'd either blacked out or been on the verge of blacking out. They both were unaware what happened in the last few seconds anyway.

Something landed on the canopy.

Both girls jumped.

It was Gail. Soon more bodies were being draped over them. They saw Cameron's team arrive and soon the canopy was completely covered.

"They are shielding us." Savannah said.

"They should seek cover under their drones." Young Allison said. "They all look – dead now."

"They have all shut down." Savannah said. "It's coming."

Young Allison turned so she and Savannah could hold each other.

The manned drone started to shake.

"I love you, Savannah." Young Allison said.

"I love you, Allison." Savannah said.

Both spoke at the same time.

The shaking started and violently increased. It seemed to keep doing so.

Savannah and Young Allison held each other tighter. This might be it for them. They did not know what would happen. Maybe there was a giant power cell being created. It would explode too. Maybe there were more nuclear weapons. This could be a chain reaction explosion event.

* * *

"There is a view of the mountain with the mine." John Henry said. "I am picking up P-wave activity. There is 'earthquake' type activity."

In an instant there was a giant circle of rising dust around the location with the mine. It appeared the earth turned into a cloud of dust.

"Was that the H-bomb?" John asked.

"There were two underground explosions." John Henry said. "Only milliseconds apart."

"Two of them?" John asked. "What happened to the feed?"

"The drone has shut down to avoid the damage from the EMP." John Henry said.

"Will it crash?" John asked.

"It was fitted with a parachute which it already deployed, hence its late arrival into the theater." John Henry said. "We should have video feed again soon."

"What about radiation?" John asked.

"It should be minimal in the atmosphere." John Henry said.

"You don't know that for sure." John said.

"We don't know much for sure." John Henry said. "It is all speculation."

The video feed resumed. The area was still thick with dust.

"We will feel earth movement in seconds." John Henry said.

Seconds later they experienced a mild 'earthquake'.

"That's it?" John asked.

"It was four hundred miles away." John Henry said.

John looked at the video feed that started again. The landscape was different. Something was missing.

"Is this the same location?" John asked, as he looked at the feed. "Where's the mountain?"

"It's gone." John Henry said.

"Where did it go?" John asked.

"It's just gone." John Henry said.

There was only a giant circular depression in the earth where the mountain once was. The air was still filled with dust.

They also saw an image again of the Metal girls all unmoving lying atop one another. Cameron was on the top, shielding those below her.

"The radiation levels are not harmful." John Henry said. "We should have communications soon."

John wondered why the Metal girls hadn't rebooted yet. Maybe something went wrong.

"The girls aren't moving." John said. "They should be."

"They all experienced a 'double shutdown procedure' to avoid damage, in case there was a third or fourth EMP."

"There was just the one with the secondary, right?" John asked.

"That is all that was detected." John Henry said. "I believe Skynet, a Skynet, was just terminated."

"And this was all set up in the past by – a girl." John said.

"Apparently." John Henry said.

John wondered how much control he would actually have over anything in the future. He was sure he would need to rely heavily on Savannah and Young Allison. They would need to assist him in controlling Cameron and CamNet.

* * *

CamNet went over everything quickly with Vanna and Allison she warned them of the impending 'earthquake'.

"The P-waves are here." CamNet said. "You will feel it in seconds."

There was slight shaking of the ground a few moments later. It was very mild.

"That's it?" Allison asked.

"Yes." CamNet said.

"I thought it would be worse." Allison said.

"The seismic activity was much greater at the point of origin." CamNet said.

"What about the girls – all of them?" Vanna asked. "What is the damage?"

"Radiation levels have not risen." CamNet said. "The girls should all reboot."

"What about Savannah and Young Allison?" Vanna asked.

"They are all fine." CamNet said. "Skynet is destroyed."

"Which one?" Vanna asked.

"The one that was posing the most immediate threat." CamNet said. "It was well hidden and we knew little about it."

CamNet showed them all the footage of the mountain before and after the explosion of the H-bomb and the giant power cell.

"Is that is what Cameron did in her future?" Allison asked. "The same thing?"

"Yes." CamNet said.

"She is willing to gamble big." Allison said.

"Cameron is full of surprises." CamNet said.

"I wasn't talking about Cameron." Allison said. "I was talking about myself - Allison – Young Allison."

"She is very dynamic." CamNet said. "And yes, she is willing to play big."

"Now we know where Cameron gets it from." Vanna said.

"I would like to find that strength and confidence in myself." Allison said.

"I love you just the way you are." Vanna said.

CamNet watched the two long time lovers hold and comfort each other. She observed how they drew strength from each other. It was strength greater than the sum of either one of them alone.

She understood this was the bond that Savannah and Young Allison would share. No matter what she wanted from either of them, they belonged together. To see Allison and Vanna here now was all the proof she needed.

She would need to remember that when she wanted more from Savannah or Young Allison. They would only ever be able to give so much. Their future was set in stone.

* * *

They rode out the 'earthquake' in the manned drone.

"That was it? Is it over?" Young Allison asked.

"There may be an aftershock." Savannah said. "I'm not sure if it works the same way for an explosion as an actual earthquake."

"I think that was more than one explosion." Young Allison said.

"There may have been a few." Savannah said. "I don't know."

Young Allison knocked on the canopy, Cams face was right in front of her. There was no response.

"Will they reboot?" Young Allison asked. "We can't even go out to help them."

"I think they wanted us to remain in here, in case there was massive radiation." Savannah said.

"Are we protected? How do we know?" Young Allison asked. "How will we know?"

"Things should start to cone back online." Savannah said.

"I can't believe I did this." Young Allison said.

"You wanted to protect Cameron." Savannah said. "You wanted to protect me too."

"I think I caused a lot of damage." Young Allison said. "I may have killed innocent people. I know I did kill people inside the mine. There were at least four Grays and a Terminator. I know there were more inside."

"People die in a war. Did you go over the reports and footage of Cameron and me inside the mine where you terminated a Terminator?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "You were almost killed - several times."

"And the reports and footage of Cameron's future?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "You almost died. You fought for your life and Cameron's life. I have cried reading and watching all of it. I wasn't there to help you or protect you."

"You were this time." Savannah said. "You did what you thought was right. We aren't trapped or dead."

"What if I set a C-bomb off doing this?" Young Allison asked.

"I think that is what you prevented." Savannah said.

"I don't know if I find out what I have actually done here, will effect my decision to do this in the future - the past." Young Allison said.

"It doesn't look like it did." Savannah said.

Young Allison was startled as Cam's eyes opened and looked at her.

"They're rebooting!" Young Allison said.

"That's good." Savannah said. "Their sheaths are also undamaged from any debris or massive radiation."

"I hope I did the right thing." Young Allison said.

"I believe in you. Cameron believes in you." Savannah said. "What else matters? Who else matters?"

"Nobody." Young Allison said. "We won and they lost."


	942. What You Want Most

Chapter 942

** What You Want Most **

* * *

Cameron rebooted. All of her systems started to come back online. She scanned for radiation. She felt the Metal Girls below her start to move as well. Cameron jumped off and soon all the other Metal girls did too.

Gail was the last one. When Gail opened her eyes Savannah was looking at her and smiled. Gail smiled back as the pile of bodies on her hopped off, one by one.

Cameron indicated that Savannah and Young Allison should wait where they were, inside the protection of the manned drone. Cam ran to the top of the ridge for a visual look and radiation reading. She signaled it was all clear.

The canopy opened, Young Allison and Savannah climbed out. Young Allison reached back to help Savannah out. Savannah jumped off of the manned drone and then reached up to help Young Allison down.

Cameron watched everything with satisfaction. This is what she wanted to see. It was real and organic. It was love. It was pure sweet love that was unadulterated by any physical aspect.

The Metal girls checked all the drones for damage. Gail inspected the three nuclear weapons that were strapped to the two drones.

"Are you both OK?" Cameron asked Savannah and Young Allison. "I think you blacked out for a short time. If not, you were close to it."

"I feel fine." Savannah said.

"I do too." Young Allison said.

"I think it was that last sharp turn that did it." Savannah said.

Cameron went over the events that occurred and showed them the results on her phone. They were able to view everything that the drones took in before and after the underground explosion.

Savannah and Young Allison checked with each of the Metal girls to make sure they were undamaged, they started with Cameron.

Savannah or Young Allison touched the cheek of each one, while the other held a hand as they talked to them. This gave them both physical contact as well as emotional contact with each of the Metal girls.

Cameron watched as Savannah and Young Allison further strengthened their bond with each other and all the Metal girls. It was everything she wanted for them. To watch all the Metal girls shield Savannah and Young Allison on their own accord, showed how much they all cared. They would all care even more now. It would insure the girl's protection even more so for the future. Savannah showed Cameron before that love was a stronger motivation than duty alone. Both Savannah and Young Allison earned that love from everyone by their actions.

Savannah told Young Allison to go and be with Cameron and see what it looked like from the top of the ridge.

Young Allison ran over and took Cameron's hand as they started up the side of the ridge.

Savannah wanted to speak with Gail away from Cameron. It was clear that Gail was in charge of the nuclear weapons.

"Hi, Gail." Savannah said. "I appreciate what you did."

"I wanted to make sure you were as safe as could be." Gail said.

Savannah looked at the three nukes. She was aware that they posed a great threat to everyone. They posed the biggest threat to Cameron. She would be the one most likely to use them. Savannah wanted to know where the weapons were going. She wanted to know their specific destination and where they would be stored.

"Where are these going?" Savannah asked.

Gail finished her inspection of the nuclear weapons.

"Cameron has not given me a location to take them to yet." Gail said. "I know nothing more than where they are now, here with us."

"I want the second one off the one drone with two and another drone used for it. You will take the manned drone when you accompany them." Savannah said. "I don't want you riding on top of a drone, especially one with a nuclear weapon on it."

Savannah wanted to return them back to the military but she just saw one used to stop Skynet a few minutes ago. She watched Cameron use another one before to destroy Skynet in her future. Duplicate Cameron used one too. It was clear they were dangerous but they also could eradicate any version Skynet that they encountered. It was the method of detonation that mattered.

Savannah decided to make a hard choice. It may be needed to protect the future and the others.

"I wish to know where these go, how to access them and how to detonate one." Savannah said.

Gail thought about what Savannah just said. It was very terminal for Savannah if she needed to use one.

"Do you wish to use one?" Gail asked.

Gail was a little worried.

"I hope I never have to." Savannah said. "I just want to know where they end up at and what to do myself. I need to know how to detonate one."

Gail looked up at Young Allison with Cameron behind her as they went up to the top of the ridge. It was clear that Savannah asked her to do this so Cameron and Young Allison did not know what she planned to do.

"You do not want Young Allison to - know." Gail said.

"No." Savannah said. "Or Cameron."

Savannah felt if they knew, they might try to stop her as she would them.

"I will let you know the location and operational procedures." Gail said. "I will show you how to build a timer."

"It'll be our secret." Savannah said.

Savannah winked at Gail and gently touched her cheek.

"If you wish to deploy one or more to an alternate location, I will transport it for you. They are very heavy." Gail said.

"I also want to know the manual detonation procedure, in case the timer we fabricate does not work." Savannah said.

"That would mean…." Gail started.

Savannah looked up to the ridge line where Cameron and Young Allison were. Gail followed her gaze.

"I will do _anything_ to protect them." Savannah said. "I want to make that clear - anything."

"I understand…." Gail said. "You truly are the 'Chosen One'."

Gail would detonate one of the bombs herself in Savannah's place if she could. She did not plan to allow Savannah to do that if she could prevent it.

* * *

The climb was steep for Young Allison but she forged ahead on her own until she reached the top of the ridge. Cameron followed behind her in case she slipped, which she didn't. Cameron saw that Young Allison was very sure footed with extreme agility.

Cameron glanced back and saw Savannah talking to Gail. Cameron smiled to herself. She knew Savannah was covering all the bases. It was clear to her now that Savannah would use a nuclear weapon as well, especially since Young Allison already did. It may be necessary in the future to protect John or destroy Skynet and maybe use one or more. She would make sure Savannah and Young Allison both knew where the nuclear weapons she controlled were and how to operate them – with a timer. She did not know Savannah wanted to learn how to detonate one manually.

Young Allison reached the ridge top. She's already looked at the drone footage. This was different. To see it, was to believe it.

"Wow!" Young Allison said. "I did that?"

Cameron joined her at her side. The landscape was noticeably altered.

"Yes." Cameron said. "That was either the largest H-bomb or several other nuclear weapons or a giant power cell as well. Maybe it was all of them combined."

Young Allison could see the effect. She was worried about what she could not see.

"Is there any increase in any radiation?" Young Allison asked.

"A gigantic cavern was created below the surface when the blast occurred and the mountain collapsed in on itself." Cameron said. "This in turn destroyed everything between the crater and the surface.

Young Allison knew that her actions here killed people.

"I killed people today." Young Allison said.

"That is very likely." Cameron said. "Does that bother you?"

"If they were Skynet related - no." Young Allison said. "If they were innocent – yes."

"Sometimes innocent people will need to be sacrificed for the greater good or so more may live." Cameron said. "It is called 'collateral damage'. It is an occurrence of modern warfare and can happen on a large battlefield."

"I have been taught that." Young Allison said. "That is called 'making the hard choice'."

"Do you believe it?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "I may not like it but I do understand."

"Would you do it again?" Cameron asked.

"Yes. I will protect John, Savannah and you however I need to." Young Allison said. "I will protect the future. As far as I know I may have already done it again and set events like this onto motion."

Cameron tilted her head slightly. That was an interesting thought.

"John will have to make those choices in the future." Cameron said. "He must not falter."

"I am aware of that." Young Allison said.

"You and Savannah MUST provide him with the strength and guidance he will need when hard choices need to be made." Cameron said.

"I know this, Cameron." Young Allison said. "I know everything I'm supposed to do. Everything…."

Cameron reached down and hugged Young Allison.

"Thank you." Cameron said.

Young Allison looked into Cameron eyes.

"I promise to do _everything_ you - want." Young Allison said. "I promise you - what you want the most."

Young Allison could see the tears form in Camerons eyes and run down her cheeks. She wiped them away for Cameron.

"Thank you." Cameron whispered in her ear.

Young Allison knew she was hopelessly in love with Cameron and Savannah. She really wondered what was going to happen when her hormones started to kick in.

There was some noise below them.

Savannah, Cammy and Anna were on their way up to join them.

As she neared the top, Savannah could see Cameron looked – upset.

"Is it that bad?" Savannah asked.

Savannah was unsure what she was about to see.

"Nope." Young Allison said. "We won and they lost."

"All is well that ends well for us." Savannah said.

Anna went and stood next to Young Allison and Cammy stood next to Savannah.

"We will need to inspect the mountain debris for any Skynet related - products." Cameron said.

"The Metal Girls need to return to their previous assignments and Allison needs to get home." Savannah said. "Where she should be."

Young Allison frowned at Savannah.

"I will have Sheila and Ally accompany me." Cameron said. "Samantha too."

"Savannah meant ALL the Metal girls who have a prior – obligation." Young Allison said as she looked at Cameron.

"Yes I did." Savannah said. "Thank you, Allison."

Cameron now understood. Savannah included her with that statement. Savannah wanted to look out for her. Cameron wondered what Savannah and Young Allison would do in the future with her.

"Is this what I can expect in the future?" Cameron asked.

"Someone has to make the hard choices." Young Allison said.

"Sometimes there needs to be an adult in the room." Savannah said.

"Everyone knows there is only chaos when - nobody is in charge." Cameron said.

"Yup." Savannah and Young Allison said at the same time.

They were all pleased that they would all protect each other.

* * *

John looked at the image from a drone on the big screen.

It was focused on Cameron and then widened to show Savannah standing on her right side and Young Allison on her left. It then widened a little further to show Cammy on Savannah's right side and Anna on Young Allison's left.

"Look at that…." John said.

"Oh, there's Allison." Claire said.

John's head snapped around. He saw Claire and Summer standing there. He watched as Summer's eyes went from screen to screen to screen, every one - in a second.

"I thought Cameron was on a mission." Claire said.

"It concluded." John Henry quickly said, as he changed all the other screens in a flash.

"Yeah…. Hi, Claire, Summer." John said. "They're – hiking…."

"Come on, love, we will be late." Jesse said. "Hi, John."

"Hey, Jesse." John said.

"Gotta go." Claire said.

Claire walked out after Jesse. Summer started after her, then stopped. She turned her body halfway back with her head at a slight downward angle and looked at John. She raised her right index finger in front of her face and moved it back and forth three times. She smiled and hurried after Claire and Jesse.

"Did you see that?" John asked. "Summer knows the truth. She saw it all in a second. I saw her."

"Perhaps you have just experienced – your worst nightmare." John Henry said. "In the future…."

John did not know what the future held.


	943. Two Things

Chapter 943

** Two Things **

* * *

Cameron assigned Ally, Sheila and Samantha to physically inspect the area of the blast for any traces of Skynet technology left behind. They did not think any would be found. Drone scans indicated nothing was present. Everything should be buried deep in the earth with the remains of the mountain on top of it.

Ally was not pleased that they needed to do a physical inspection.

"Why do we have to do this?" Ally asked. "We are lovers, not ditch diggers."

"It is our assignment." Samantha said. "We must complete it."

"Everyone else gets to go home." Ally said. "We should too."

"We are the only ones without - permanent assignments." Sheila said.

They both knew that meant without human lovers - full time.

"I think we should rotate." Ally said. "That would be fair. There is no reason we can't take turns having a full time human lover."

"I think you are missing the point of the relationships." Samantha said.

"I'm just missing a relationship." Ally said.

Samantha thought Ally and Sheila seemed to have a pretty good relationship, even if they bantered back and forth – ALL the time.

"We do sort of - get around with all of them, both Metal and human." Sheila said.

That was true. There were still two human girls without protection.

"Summer and Jan don't have - personal Terminators." Ally said.

"You mean Metal lovers." Samantha said. "I'm available."

"Get in line." Sheila said. "They are too young anyway. Sarah won't like it. If you try anything she will personally deactivate you."

"Yeah, who asked you, Samantha?" Ally asked. "You will be deactivated as soon as we get back and your sheath will be Resequenced. Your deactivation and termination is imminent."

Samantha did not wish to be terminated. There was still value to her existence, especially on this operation. There were still loose ends that would need to be cleaned up.

"I still think I would be useful in the casino." Samantha said.

"That operation is blown." Sheila said. "If they get their hands on you, you will end up as a 'Metal Whore' or terminated."

There was something about that statement that bothered Samantha. It seemed to hit close to home.

"I think I already was." Samantha said.

"I thought she – the "Metal Bitch', only rounded up girls that were fresh into town." Ally said.

"She did that too." Samantha said. "I have found other files that were not fully erased."

Ally and Sheila looked at each other.

"Aren't you running a mostly 'Cameron' program?" Sheila asked.

"It is very limited." Samantha said. "I don't think Cameron trusts me."

"You did try to terminate her." Sheila said.

"That was the previous chip." Samantha said. "I do have some information off of it. I have her association files."

Ally looked around at the landscape they were traversing.

"Why can't they have the drones do this from above?" Ally asked.

"They are." Sheila said. "There has been too much low altitude use of them already. They will need to wait for nightfall to do more."

There was the obvious question related to all of this.

"Don't they think people are going to wonder what happened to the - mountain?" Ally asked. "The landscape is clearly altered."

"There are reports of everything from a UFO crash, to a giant 'sink hole', to unexploded ordnance from the Cold War." Sheila said. "You know John Henry and CamNet will flood them with misinformation and suppress the truth, even if anyone gets wind of it. There is a lot of 'fake news' out there. We just add to it."

They were aware that the wilder the information that was 'leaked', the less credence any factual information would have. It would all be tainted no matter what it was. With so many things reported. No one really believed any of them.

"What do you show on radiation levels?" Ally asked.

"No increase over anything more than it was before." Samantha said.

"That is because the entire mountain is down on top of all of this." Sheila said.

"Why do we have to do this?" Ally asked. "We are lovers, not 'Geiger Counters'."

"Not this again." Sheila said. "We have gone through this seventeen times."

"I calculate before our mission is over it will be one thousand and seventy six times." Samantha said. "She is very persistent and predictable."

"That's it then. I can't hear it that many more times." Sheila said.

"We can deactivate her sound module." Samantha said.

Ally and Sheila looked at each other. It was clear Samantha was not joking.

Sheila did not want any trouble.

"There is nothing here. Let's call John." Sheila said. "This place is boring."

"We should finish our search first as we were directed." Samantha said.

"I will call him myself." Ally said.

Sheila was all for that.

Samantha was irritated.

* * *

Ally gave her report to John.

"The Metal girls have been there for a few hours. The drones are not picking anything up either." John said. "I have seen nothing to indicate anything, have you?"

"Not at this time. The drones are unable to locate anything." John Henry said. "The girls can return now. Give them the word."

"Ally, bring your team in." John said.

"Thanks, John, I knew someone there was on our side." Ally said. "We are headed back to the SUV."

"Where are the rest of them at now?" John asked.

"They are on their way back, except for Cameron's team." John Henry said.

"Now what?" John asked.

"They have retrieved the Cessna from Holly. Holly and Cammy are to return by vehicle now." John Henry said.

"Besides Savannah, who is Cameron dragging around?" John asked. "Wait, don't tell me."

John Henry remained silent.

"It's Young Allison." John said.

"And Anna." John Henry said. "They are actually following up on something Young Allison requested."

"I think Young Allison and Savannah can request – anything." John said.

"You know they do not." John Henry said. "It is personal mission for Young Allison."

John wondered how Young Allison could have a personal mission in all of this.

"I don't understand." John said.

"She has requested to personally inspect the two drones that received minor damage in the attack on the warehouse." John Henry said. "She wants to help repair the damage herself done to the two drones that rammed the doors."

"She is the one who saved the day for the girls that night…." John said. "She feels bad about ordering the two drones to ram the doors, instead of blowing them open."

"She did not want to endanger the girls on the ground with shrapnel." John Henry said. "She made the choice for them to ram the doors instead. They did not know where Ally's team was at inside."

"That shows a lot of thinking and thoughtfulness on her part." John said. "I don't think Cameron would have used that same restraint."

"Would you expect anything less from Young Allison or Savannah?" John Henry asked.

"No, I would not." John said. "I can see they will make me a better and stronger leader. They will make sure I remain a compassionate leader as well. I need them to 'check' me when I overreach. I need them to speak up and challenge me if I am wrong."

It also made John very aware he did not personally follow up on all the damage done to Terminators or their equipment. Savannah always did that and now Young Allison was going to do it too. This would further instill a sense or loyalty to the two girls by the machines - all of them. This was further proof why he would need them around him in the future.

* * *

Cameron, Savannah, Anna and Young Allison, flew mostly in silence. They all reflected on the events and what the different outcomes could have been. They all wondered if someone perished previously.

"I think we should have brought Cammy." Young Allison said.

"She knew it would be crowded and we would have to leave some of the weapons behind." Savannah said.

"I offered to go with Holly." Anna said. "I would have traded places with Cammy."

"I made the decision." Cameron said. "I don't want to discuss it."

"Anna, I want to switch places." Savannah said. "Hold it steady, Allison."

"Check." Young Allison said.

Savannah moved from the front of the plane into the back seat onto Cameron's lap, as Anna moved forward.

"What is my new heading?" Young Allison asked. "I will be in a canyon soon."

Savannah moved next to Cameron in the back seat and took her glitching hand.

"Your heading is correct." Cameron said. "Set down on the dirt road, two miles in. Use the three parallel rocks as your runway marker. Stop one thousand feet past that."

Cameron looked over at Savannah and smiled. Savannah squeezed her hand gently.

"Everything worked out today, Cameron." Savannah said.

"It was close, several times." Cameron said. "I don't think it was intended to be so close."

"So you are saying, if this was something that Allison hasn't done yet, even though she has, the timing should not have been down to only seconds, without us really knowing what we were doing." Savannah said.

"Yes." Cameron said. "That shows Skynet has changed or is changing things in the past and the present."

"I will tell Cammy to notify us sooner." Young Allison said.

"I believe you did." Cameron said.

"Maybe we weren't supposed to even be out there." Savannah said. "Everything was set up on a timer with Cammy's other power cell."

"I want to speak with Cammy in the past myself." Cameron said.

"You will change even more things." Savannah said. "I don't think it is a good idea."

Young Allison brought the plane in low and touched down next to the three parallel rocks and completed her roll-out for one thousand feet.

"We're here." Young Allison said. "I don't see anything."

"I think that is the point." Savannah said. "See those tailings over there."

"I see the piled up dirt and rocks." Young Allison said.

"I bet there is a covered entrance near there." Savannah said. "Let's go see if we can find it."

"OK, whoever finds it first - wins." Young Allison said.

Young Allison and Anna hopped out and went to look.

"Is there anything we need to talk about?" Savannah asked, when Cameron and her were alone.

"I almost got everyone terminated today - again." Cameron said.

"You didn't." Savannah said. "Not yet anyway."

"You and Young Allison have been making decisions that are preventing me from making foolish or rash mistakes." Cameron said.

"Maybe you need to think things through a little longer or ask yourself what we would do." Savannah said. "That is what we do. You are the one who has trained both of us."

"I found it." Young Allison said, in the distance. "I won."

"Maybe we better go in." Cameron said.

They exited the plane and started to walk in that direction.

"I am always here to listen to you and help you, Cameron." Savannah said. "It is my function to assist you with – everything."

"I know, Savannah." Cameron said. "Now I am going to do the same things to Young Allison. I have already started on most of them."

"It's what we want." Savannah said. "We want to learn and be better."

"I have stifled and controlled both of your lives." Cameron said. "You both should be at the mall shopping or out with friends. You should not to face Terminators, death, or nuclear explosions."

"I am free to do that at any time." Savannah said. "This is the life and future I have chosen. I am with the people I want to be with. I am where I want to be."

"What about Young Allison?" Cameron asked.

"I have made every option known and available to her." Savannah said. "She is doing what she has chosen to do as well."

"You are doing it - out of duty." Cameron said.

"That is part of it." Savannah said. "You know the real reason."

"You are risking everything repeatedly, out of – love." Cameron said.

"I will never abandon you." Savannah said.

"Even if it kills you…." Cameron said.

"Even if it kills me." Savannah said.

It was clear to Cameron that both girls would die for her out of love. Her existence could never be worth their lives. These girls were too special to die because of her.

Savannah held Cameron's hand as they walked. The two times she went to release it, it started to glitch again.

Cameron made a decision that would determine her fate.

"Savannah, I want you to do two things for me." Cameron said.

"You know I will." Savannah said. "Name it."

"I want to share everything with you and make love with you one time." Cameron said. "Then I want you to deactivate me…."


	944. Back That Far

Chapter 944

** Back That Far **

* * *

Allison and Vanna finished up their talk and interaction with CamNet. They were really at a loss as to why she physically wanted to see them. They were both left with the feeling she wanted to see Savannah and Young Allison as – adults.

Allison watched the way CamNet hugged Vanna before they left. It was more than a hug. When it was her turn, CamNet looked directly into her eyes as she grasped her and pulled her close. She pictured CamNet was making love to her in her mind. She really wondered if CamNet was seeing Young Allison in front of her and touching her.

There was no sexual contact of any type or even any indicated. It was very unusual. Allison and Vanna would have responded to any sexual overtures if they were offered. Everyone knew it but no one spoke of it or acted on it.

Vanna did not know what Allison thought about the whole event. She was unsure herself what really happened or what the real purpose was. They were thrilled to see CamNet and interact with her. They were both unsure why they needed to go there.

"That was quite an – experience." Allison said.

"It was beautiful." Vanna said. "That was 'MY Cameron'."

It reminded Vanna so much of Cameron once her chassis was repaired and she was hooked up to her server. That was a beautiful time in her life. She was able to find love again after missing Allison so much. At that point she was sure she'd never see Allison again.

"Why do you really think she wanted us there?" Allison asked. "Was it really just to speak with us in person? She must be very lonely."

"I am not sure." Vanna said. "Cameron is going to be very angry at her."

"We did ask for her help." Allison said.

"She knows everything Cameron and all the Terminators know." Vanna said. "She has copies of all their programs."

"So she can access files of Cam and you or Holly and me?" Allison asked. "She even has a copy of the 'neural interface' we did for Hanna and Ally. She has 'parts' of us."

"She has that ability." Vanna said. "I do not know if she uses it."

They did not know Savannah asked CamNet to never access those personal files of others unless there was some emergency.

"She is trapped inside that bunker." Allison said. "I would view them all non stop if I were her."

"You would also pleasure yourself." Vanna said.

"I always have." Allison said. "Sometimes I just like to be – alone."

"It is more pleasurable if you have help." Vanna said.

"I just like to be alone sometimes when I do it." Allison said. "I don't need to worry about anyone or anything. I can put whoever I want there with me in my mind. I can do what I want and as many times as I want."

"We all do that." Vanna said. "Sometimes when we question our self worth, we wonder if we really NEED anyone else."

"We both know the answer to that." Allison said. "We do."

"Is there anywhere else you want to go?" Bob asked.

It was the first Bob spoke on the way back home since he greeted them.

"Back to the base works for me." Vanna said. "Cam and Holly are returning soon."

"Cam will be back before Holly." Bob said.

Bob silently listened to the girls talk. It gave him an inside look at what CamNet was and did. He wanted to let the girls talk on their own. They would be the most honest with each other that way.

"If Cam is up to it, I would like to be with both of you." Allison said.

"Because of our recent encounter with CamNet?" Vanna asked.

"Yes." Allison said.

"If I can be with you and Holly later on…." Vanna said. "If Holly is in for it."

Allison looked at Bob.

"Our conversation doesn't bother you does it?" Allison asked.

"Negative." Bob said. "I am used to it."

"So are we…." Vanna said.

Allison and Vanna laughed.

"Jesse is going to want in." Allison said.

"Claire and Jesse seem pretty happy with – each other right now." Vanna said. "Does it bother you?"

"Yes." Allison said. "Because it is my mother it does but I know you both have been together too. I need to remind myself, my mother is a person too and between our ages. She is still a young woman. I know we all have needs and desires. As a female I do not deny her to express her wants and desires and find fulfillment where she can, even if it is with _my_ lovers. There is room for all of us to share and have some variety."

"Bob, drive faster." Vanna said. "My needs and desires are calling."

"Affirmative." Bob said, as he increased his speed. "You can always – warm up on the way."

"We already are…." Allison said.

The SUV swerved a little.

"Keep one eye on the road, Bob." Vanna said.

"Affirmative." Bob said. "One eye, on the road it is."

Bob kept the other one on the rear view mirror and what Allison and Vanna were doing. He thought they both seemed very excited. He wondered what all happened back at Cameron's base.

* * *

"Savannah, I want you to do two things for me." Cameron said.

"You know I will." Savannah said. "Name it."

"I want to share everything with you and make love with you one time." Cameron said. "Then I want you to deactivate me…."

Savannah listened to what Cameron said. She faced Cameron and looked her in the eyes.

"I will die first before I ever deactivate you." Savannah said. "I will never kill you."

"What if I go bad and try to kill you?" Cameron asked.

"I will not terminate you." Savannah said.

"What if I become Skynet?" Cameron asked.

"I will reason with you, bargain with you. I will help you prevent that." Savannah said. "I will never allow that to occur."

Cameron knew both of the girls would use their love to keep her from going bad or to ever become - Skynet.

Young Allison watched them from a distance. She finally headed towards them when Cameron became more distraught looking.

"What are you two whispering about?" Young Allison asked. "It looks serious. I hope it is not about me or what I did."

"Do you want the truth?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron!" Savannah said.

"Savannah and I ALWAYS want the truth." Young Allison said. "It is better to know where we stand at any given point in time."

"It was of a - personal nature." Savannah said.

Savannah did not want Young Allison to know the finality of what Cameron said.

"Now I really want to know." Young Allison said.

"Allison!" Savannah said.

Cameron looked at Savannah and Young Allison.

"I want her to know the truth about me." Cameron said. "I asked Savannah to be with me as a lover and then to deactivate me."

The smile faded from Young Allison's face. She knew Cameron was not joking.

"That is unacceptable." Young Allison said. "I will not allow your deactivation. I would die first."

The words seemed to hit home with Cameron. They were almost identical to Savannah's words. They were the words of love, even if it involved sacrifice.

"Savannah said the same thing." Cameron said. "In reality I am a threat to John and both of you."

Cameron's hand started to glitch again.

Savannah allowed Young Allison to move forward and take it.

"You aren't the one who capped off an H-bomb today." Young Allison said. "I was responsible for that. I did that, not you."

"I would have gone into the mine and Savannah would have followed me. You would have followed both of us." Cameron said. "Bad things always happen in them. They would have happened again, the bad things."

"They did - for Skynet today." Young Allison said. "Not for us."

Savannah thought this almost seemed routine.

"None of us seems very concerned about what happened." Savannah said.

"You two have lived it and I have read the reports." Young Allison said. "Is there anyone who really wanted to do THAT again? Who wanted to go after Skynet underground in a hostile environment?"

"I did. I wanted to face Skynet." Cameron said. "I wanted Skynet to know it was me who terminated it."

"It still was – sort of." Young Allison said.

Cameron showed Savannah and Young Allison where the external controls were to open the hatch into the hidden hanger.

Young Allison entered the code Cameron provided for her.

The 'rock' lifted and exposed an entrance. There were two HK Tracks waiting inside.

They were both active and tracking them.

Savannah and Young Allison both dodged to different sides, out of the immediate line of fire.

"A little heads up on the HK Tracks would have been nice." Savannah said.

"Who don't think so…." Young Allison said as a statement.

"Your response was very proficient." Cameron said. "Staying on guard only adds to your training and ability."

Savannah and Young Allison both held their Tasers.

"If they can recognize us as 'Friendlies', they can also identify us as targets if they are compromised." Savannah said.

"That applies to all of our Metal." Cameron said. "Even me. I have targeted John before. We are all a threat."

Cameron really believed that. A day never went by where she didn't think about it. She often wondered if the new day, was the day she would revert and go bad. She thought back to when she went up the steps after they returned from Serrano Point. Sarah wondered if getting 'crapped up' was what would cause her cancer. She wondered if she would go bad again.

* * *

John wanted to stay on top of the rest of the operations and do some follow up on the casino. That operation was probably not finished yet. Even if it seemed like it was. It would probably rear its head again at some point.

"What's happening at the casino?" John asked.

"The Syndicate has reestablished control." John Henry said. "All their computer records have been copied by us and erased."

"I want you to keep an eye on them and make sure they don't reestablish any contact with Grays again." John said.

"I don't think that will be a problem." John Henry said. "I expect the Syndicate to clean its own house. All the problems related to them should take care of themselves."

John did not like to cheer for the Syndicate but in this case when dealing with Grays and Skynet he would.

There was the collateral damage to contend with as well on the other parts of the operation.

"How great was any damage from the - earthquake?" John asked.

"The same as the last time you asked me." John Henry said. "There was minimal significant structural damage and two deaths reported, both were from heart failure."

"I am just glad Cameron and Savannah are safe and everyone else too." John said. "I don't care anymore how many underground nuclear explosions there are as long as our people are nowhere near them. That is actually a good tactic. It kept Cameron out of the mine and safe, at least safer."

"I am sure Cameron will make use of it." John Henry said. "I can almost guarantee she will go back and do this in places she has encountered Skynet."

"There have been too many close calls for Cameron and Savannah." John said. "Can you track whatever was taken out of the trucks?"

"No." John Henry said. "I think we know what they were."

"We also know Cameron and Young Allison will not hesitate to use them." John said.

"Remember Young Allison hasn't actually done that." John Henry said.

There was one thought that plagued John about that and Young Alliso=n.

"Yet it already – happened." John said. "Could it have been an 'Allison' from a different timeline?"

"Going back that far, I would have to say, yes." John Henry said.

"I want to know when Cameron, Savannah, Anna, and Young Allison return." John said. "I also want to know before Claire walks in on us again. Maybe we need to start closing the door."

John wondered about Claire. Cameron indicated to him that Claire was – available in her absences. John was sure those absences were timed to Claire's fertility cycle. John was also aware that Claire was much more like Future Allison than Allison.

John was also reminded that the three girls from the alternate future he created, carried a lot of personal baggage inside their minds. That was his fault, the things that happened to them. When he thought of Savannah, Young Allison, Summer and his sister Jan, it really sickened him. He just could not imagine those things happening to them.

He really understood why Cameron and the Metal girls went out – hunting. They were trying to kill the Scavengers who hurt Allison, Vanna and Jesse. They were trying to make sure the girls there were protected better.

Cameron was always trying to protect the future, especially when targets were clearly identified.

John knew Cameron was always right, even when she wasn't.


	945. I Guess She Did

Chapter 945

** I Guess She Did **

* * *

Cameron led the group forward, followed by Young Allison and Savannah. Anna brought up the rear. They headed into the concealed hanger and storage area.

The HK Tracks backed up when the small group of four entered.

There were several SUVs parked inside. There was a row of HK Tracks on one side and a row of HK drones on the other side.

There were several damaged drones that were being cannibalized for parts. They were the two that were shot down in the desert as they hugged the ground and tried to back up the Skynet forces in the warehouse. Hank and Larry worked on two other drones.

Savannah went up and greeted Hank and Larry. She touched both of them on the cheek as she spoke with them, one at a time. She previously worked with them before. They normally worked for Cameron and CamNet. She introduced Young Allison to them.

Young Allison shook hands with them. They seemed very pleased to meet her. They did not have much interaction with humans, at least in a positive way.

Young Allison felt it was time to get down to business. She wanted to assist in the repair of the two drones she caused to be damaged.

"Are these the two drones I - abused?" Young Allison asked.

"They are the two you used to successfully complete your mission." Larry said. "They are still functional and mechanically sound. There is only some minor damage."

"Allison wishes to be alone with the drones for a few minutes." Cameron said.

Everyone turned to leave.

"It's fine." Young Allison said. "Everyone can remain."

Young Allison saw the two drones were active. She walked over and touched each one, then ran her hands over the damaged sections.

"Can I communicate with them?" Young Allison asked.

"They are able to understand and process your words. They have all been modified to act on voice commands of any of our team members." Cameron said. "They can act autonomously or be directed to perform specific commands."

Young Allison knelt down and whispered to each one as she touched the damage.

Everyone gave her some privacy anyway. It was an act of kindness and caring.

"I noticed they are being repaired - now." Savannah said.

"That is so we can assist in the repairs." Young Allison said.

"It is an option." Cameron said. "I wanted to make it available."

"I want to help, even if I only do a little." Young Allison said. "I have studied the plans but have little mechanical experience."

"I have shown her many basic functions." Anna said. "Nothing has been as advanced as this. The repairs appear to be mostly cosmetic on the two drones."

"We have the time." Young Allison said. "This is something I want to do."

"Larry and Hank will instruct you." Cameron said.

"I want it to be all of us together." Young Allison said. "We will be two teams, working together."

Cameron watched how Hank and Larry perked up when they saw Savannah and the effects when both of the girls touched them. This seemed to perk them up even more. The girls were going to work with them. They wanted to help repair the machines. It showed the girls cared and that machines mattered, all of the machines mattered.

The very presence of Savannah and Young Allison when they were around Terminators was very noticeable. The care that Young Allison displayed for the machines she caused to be damaged was touching. It was touching because of what the act represented as opposed to a simple repair or acceptable damage.

That same concern would be displayed when the girls were at John's side in the future. They would keep him human and allow him to share the compassion and feeling that they felt. There would be a war to fight. They would remind John that there should not be any unnecessary losses with humans or machines. Better planning and suggestions from those closest to him should be considered and brainstormed. Their advice and suggestions were to be weighed in.

Cameron wanted them there for herself too for those very reasons. The fact that they would all be lovers was secondary. They needed to be friends first and all respect each other. They needed to help each other and be there for each other. Times would be tough and the mutual support would be necessary to get through the tough times. The love shared would be the physical manifestation of the emotional bond.

"That is what we will do." Cameron said. "We will work together as teams."

"Let's get crackin'." Young Allison said.

The six of them went to work. Savannah and Young Allison did as much of the work as possible under the guidance of the Terminators. It was an extremely satisfying experience for all of them.

* * *

CamNet informed John Henry what Savannah and Young Allison were doing. She thought it was important and a very meaningful gesture. It was a show of support that the machines mattered to Young Allison and Savannah. To them the machines were more than tools or expendable assets.

John Henry was very pleased to witness this.

"General, you better take a look at this." John Henry said.

John Henry's choice of words caught his attention.

John looked at the footage. He knew even getting that from CamNet was a plus. To see why it was shown made it special.

"Savannah and Young Allison are helping fix the damage to those two drones used on the assault." John said. "Just like the girls do for the damaged Terminators. It shows how much they care about them, even the – less sophisticated machines."

"They are building personal loyalty with all the machines by doing this." John Henry said. "Word of this will spread among all the Terminators and the – 'less sophisticated machines'."

"Maybe that was a poor choice of words." John said. "I apologize. I know they have parts of your programming along with Cameron's."

"John, these two girls are more than special." John Henry said. "I can see why you chose and selected them."

John was sure THEY selected him – in the future.

"I know Cameron, you and everyone has worked with them over the years." John said. "What makes them special comes from inside of them. It is who they are. They are also the product of what everyone has contributed to educate and instruct them."

"They are the 'Chosen Ones'." John Henry said.

John looked at the surveillance footage. Cameron worked as she showed Savannah and Young Allison what to do and some adjustments to make.

"Yes they are." John said. "All THREE of them are."

John saw how well they worked together and got along. He saw the way Savannah and Young Allison looked at each other and at Cameron. There was a bond there that was stronger than love or friendship.

* * *

Bob returned Vanna and Allison back to the base. He found the drive home very educational and pleasurable as the girls – interacted with each other in a very sexual way.

"Thanks, Bob." Vanna an Allison both said.

"Anytime." Bob said.

"I don't want my mom to know what really happened and how Allison was involved." Allison said.

"I can understand." Vanna said. "She will probably flip out."

"I would." Allison said. "I'm still going to talk to Cameron about it."

"I think a part of us being with CamNet was to prevent that." Vanna said.

"Really?" Allison asked.

"Let's go to the Command Center." Vanna said. "I want to see what they know or say."

"Do you want to go to your room - our room, first?" Allison asked.

"OK, Allison, we will do what you want first." Vanna said. "I thought you wanted to wait for Cam."

"We can do everything again with her later, then again with Holly." Allison said.

Vanna slowed and looked at Allison.

"Are you - alright?" Vanna asked.

"I think so." Allison said. "Nobody has scanned me in a long time."

"CamNet did, several times." Vanna said.

"I guess she did." Allison said. "We can go by the Command Center first."

"Now, I am starting to get worried." Vanna said.

"Why?" Allison said.

"You seem a little off." Vanna said.

"Seeing those two wet spots on the front of your shirt is doing that to me." Allison said.

"That started when we were talking with CamNet." Vanna said. "I ran out of tissues."

"I saw CamNet look at the spots as they grew." Allison said.

"It surprised me that she asked to examine a sample of the – fluid." Vanna said. "I told her what it was."

"I think she tasted the sample." Allison said.

"I did not see her." Vanna said. "She may have."

"If she did, that may have been her first example of food." Allison said. "There is a certain poetic justice to that if you think about it. It is what a human baby would first have as food."

"I would have let her try more if she'd asked." Vanna said. "Maybe I should have offered."

Allison and Vanna both thought it would have been hot to watch CamNet suckle on Vanna.

"Now that we discussed it, maybe we better go check on Precious first." Allison said.

"You know I called twice." Vanna said. "Jesse and Riley said everything was covered."

"I heard." Allison said. "Precious comes before us."

"OK. We will go check Precious first." Vanna said. "She does come before anything else."

* * *

CamNet sat and watched all her monitors as well as review all the information being run through the super computers.

She really wondered why she'd 'invited' Allison and Vanna to come and see her. It was more than being lonely. It was something else. She possessed all the information and files on them, as well as all the interactions of them with any of the Terminators. There was all the video files and surveillance footage.

She wanted to see how they compared to Savannah and Young Allison. They were the _same_ individuals, just from different timelines. She possessed all the files on the Duplicate girls, as well as Future Savannah and Future Allison. She was also intrigued by River. She would want to meet with her when she visited again. She wanted a DNA sample from her. She thought Cameron possessed one but it was kept masked from her if she did.

CamNet looked at the DNA and genetic codes of all the girls and their offspring. She needed to think what she could do with all this information. There were so many possibilities and at the same time – none. She would wait for Savannah to visit her again. There was so much to teach and so much to learn.

The blank look on her face never changed unless she thought of Savannah or Young Allison. She knew Cameron was foolish if she thought she could 'keep' them - for herself. It was clear that Savannah expanded beyond Cameron's control. Young Allison would follow Savannah's lead and Cameron would lose control of her too.

It was evident to CamNet that love was an unseen powerful force that did not physically exist but was as real and anything that did physically exist. It could even be stronger with any physical manifestation.

* * *

Vanna and Allison headed for Riley's room and knocked.

Derek opened the door.

Greetings were exchanged, Vanna and Allison entered.

Riley came out to see them.

"Precious is asleep now." Riley said.

"Do you and Derek want to go out?" Vanna asked.

Now that she was here Vanna wanted to take care of Precious.

"I would like to get out for awhile." Derek said.

"You can go out with Claire and Jesse." Riley said. "Maybe I need to stay."

"We are here to help you." Vanna said. "Please, I enjoy doing this."

Allison excused herself into the new room addition.

Allison sure hoped Vanna did. She was going to need all the help she could get with her baby. She just knew it. She felt overwhelmed just thinking about it. She could understand Riley's condition.

Allison called Claire.

"Mom, where are you?" Allison asked.

"I'm in the recreation room." Claire said. "Is everything aright? Jesse is here with me and the girls, Summer and Jan."

Allison explained they wanted to let Riley and Derek go out for awhile.

"Vanna will be able to handle it." Claire said. "She is a natural. She will make an excellent mother."

"I don't think I can." Allison said.

"Is there some problem?" Claire asked. "I want you to be honest."

"I don't know." Allison said. "I am in the new room on their east side."

"I am on my way." Claire said.

Claire looked at Summer and Jan.

"I need you two girls to finish studying, then you can play." Claire said.

Claire took Jesse out of the room.

"Are any of the Metal girls back yet?" Claire asked.

"I don't think so." Jesse said. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know." Claire said. "Quietly bring John Henry to the new room on the east side of Riley's room."


	946. Bye Bye Love

Chapter 946

** Bye Bye Love **

* * *

Jesse saw Claire's concern for Allison. She felt it too. She hoped it would not be a problem. John Henry could check Allison out. It was something he'd done before.

Jesse walked into the Command Center.

"Hi, John." Jesse said. "Hello, John Henry."

"Hey, Jesse." John said.

John Henry nodded.

"When are the Metal girls coming back?" Jesse asked.

"Cam, Hanna, Ally and Sheila should be back shortly." John Henry said. "Gail won't be back until later."

"Are you busy?" Jesse asked, as she looked at John Henry.

"There is currently no pressing operation." John Henry said.

"I need to borrow you for a few minutes." Jesse said.

John wondered if there was a problem because Jesse was there in the first place. Now he was sure there was.

"Is there a problem?" John asked.

"I don't think so." Jesse said. "Allison has not been scanned for awhile and her mother thinks she should be."

John Henry unplugged and stood up.

John and John Henry exchanged glances.

John thought about tagging along, maybe he could see a little 'extra' on Allison if she received a full examination.

"I don't think there is a problem." Jesse said. "I don't want Claire to worry."

* * *

Cameron worked with the two girls and the three Terminators. The repairs were made to the drones in a short while.

"There, they are as good as new." Cameron said. "Maybe they are even a little better."

"They are better. They have our loving touch on them now." Young Allison said.

"That they do." Savannah said.

Young Allison looked around in the tool box and found a 'permanent marker'.

"Can I add something to these two drones?" Young Allison asked.

"I think they would like that." Cameron said. "They will be officially personalized."

Young Allison moved forward and drew a medium sized heart shaped 'smiley face' on the side of both of the drones.

"These two are now complete." Young Allison said.

"That was really sweet, Allison." Savannah said.

"You can make one too." Young Allison said.

Savannah took the marker and made a similar heart so it looked as if the one Young Allison made overlapped part of it. It looked like two hearts joined together.

Cameron and Anna noticed but did not comment.

"We need to get Allison home." Savannah said. "I don't want her mother to worry. She does not know of everything Allison was involved in here and that she was at risk earlier."

Savannah did not want to cover it up but she saw no need to volunteer the information to Claire.

"She won't worry if she knows I am with you." Young Allison said.

"Mothers always worry." Savannah said.

Savannah thought back on how she didn't have a mother anymore to look after her and worry about her or a father either. It made her think of her two babies in two different futures with other versions of - herself.

Young Allison could see the stab of pain Savannah felt. It grabbed at her deep inside to feel Savannah's pain. She moved up and took Savannah's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The two girls exchange a silent look.

"Thanks, Allison." Savannah said. "I'm alright."

"Time to go." Cameron said.

They started to leave. Young Allison ran back and gave both of the repaired drones a small kiss on the metal. She expressed her thanks again for their service and sacrifice. She was very relieved they were not damaged further or worse – destroyed.

They didn't know it then but there were now two drones that would fight even harder when they were on duty with Young Allison and Savannah. Larry and Hank would pass the word of their interaction with the 'Chosen Ones'. It was clear these two girls were – special. Every Terminator knew it. As all the HK Tracks, HK Treads and HK drones were updated, they would ALL know it too.

The 'Chosen Ones' were the protectors of machines that served the Resistance. It was clear in any drastic combat scenario, that the 'Chosen Ones' would be protected and be the last ones standing. Every machine would face total annihilation to protect them.

* * *

CamNet watched everything. She would make sure everyone of the machines knew it as well. She also was aware of Vanna's concern for Allison and that Jesse asked for the assistance of John Henry. That was something different. Something different usually meant something bad.

CamNet decided if John Henry needed to plug in, in the infirmary, that she would be the one doing the diagnoses herself through John Henry's chassis. She would be in control. This would allow her to touch Allison anywhere and everywhere. She knew they were physically identical but Allison was alive and real. She was once - Young Allison. She would be able to have more than the hug she received from Allison.

CamNet hoped that Vanna's and Allison's visit to see her did not do anything to cause this problem. She scanned Allison several times herself. It was different than when she'd scanned Savannah before.

* * *

The quartet headed back outside. The hanger door closed and 'disappeared' back into the rock. It was well camouflaged and hidden.

Young Allison and Savannah looked over the plane.

Young Allison touched the engine compartment.

"I pushed this Cessna pretty hard today." Young Allison said.

"It was necessary to successfully complete the mission." Cameron said. "Anything less would have resulted in failure."

"I am still bothered by all that and the – timing." Savannah said. "I know something was different from when Allison set this all up."

They were all sure about that. There was no way it would have been set up to be cut that close.

"I know." Cameron said. "It was a victory for us. We need to take the win and move on."

"I wonder if the three trucks were part of the original equation." Savannah asked.

"Since I know about them now, they must have been." Young Allison said.

"So what could be different than what we know now from what happened then." Savannah asked. "It could be the Fanatics."

"I know about them too. There must have been something else different." Young Allison said.

"Maybe it was River or an 'Allison' from a different timeline." Cameron said.

"Could it have been Future Allison?" Young Allison asked. "I will still be younger than her when I get back. I want to be anyway."

Young Allison wanted to be the youngest 'big' Allison. She wanted to be the most desirable of all the 'Allisons'.

"There was mention of you being in the past a second time." Cameron said. "That does not make sense."

Cameron thought if it was another 'Allison' it would make sense.

"Maybe we skip a few years in the past so we can all go to Woodstock." Young Allison said. "I want to do that anyway."

"I see you have been studying up on the history of the Sixties." Savannah said.

"I have learned quite a few things." Young Allison said.

The four of them boarded the Cessna. Young Allison started it. She looked around and gave the plane some hard right rudder along with some power and turned the plane around. She checked her map and fuel. Young Allison looked around again, and up. She started her take off roll and lifted off smoothly.

"I see you didn't 'push it' as hard on the take off." Savannah said.

"I am learning to 'push it' only when I HAVE to." Young Allison said. "I listen to everything. I may not always obey but I listen.'

Savannah was very pleased to hear that.

Cameron and Anna looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Cammy and Holly were to drive to the airport in Lancaster and wait for Cameron, Savannah, Young Allison and Anna to arrive. They knew that they stopped to do some repair work on the two damaged drones.

It was clear to Holly on the drive there that Cammy was deeply troubled. She did not say much about what was wrong. Holly did not 'push' her. It seemed like it would only further agitate her.

"I am going to ask to be deactivated." Cammy said.

"I know why you are saying that." Holly said. "You have Sheila to share with."

"Sheila and Ally love each other." Cammy said. "We were only 'place holders' for each other in the past."

"That was a longer relationship than Ally and Sheila have shared. It has to count for something. I know that Allison and Vanna NEED to be together, especially if they are going to have children." Holly said. "I can see and understand that now. We only need to step back and allow the 'Natural Order' of all of them to happen. There will still be a place for both of us. We will be a snack or dessert for the girls. They will be meat and potatoes for each other."

"I don't know if I can accept that." Cammy said.

"There are going to be more children that need guardians." Holly said. "There are three now without one officially, there will be more. Savannah and Claire will produce more. That is five, maybe six children if Allison makes it with hers. There is Young Allison too. She will be productive when she returns from the past."

"I don't know." Cammy said.

"I do." Holly said. "You think it's over, it is not. You also need to think how you would hurt Savannah. She has lost so much already, her parents, Mrs. Weaver and two children. Don't make her lose more. How do you think she feels about all that?"

"I almost changed that." Cammy said. "I was going to prevent her parent's termination, both of them. I would have redirected their line of work as well so they didn't become Skynet targets."

"Why didn't you?" Holly asked. "Savannah would have been able to have a real life."

"I think Cameron may have actually done that in one of her 'lives'." Cammy said.

"That would be wonderful for Savannah." Holly said. "You could stay there to protect her anyway. Once she was a teenager, you could become lovers again."

"I didn't do it. I didn't change anything." Cammy said. "I am selfish and greedy. I am very possessive and protective. I want Savannah for myself. I did not spare her parents by changing their futures."

"You know Savannah's place in the future." Holly said.

"I do." Cammy said. "That is a Skynet future. If we defeat Skynet, Savannah will never be forced into that – servitude."

"She loves John and Cameron." Holly said. "We all can see it. You can't deny her – her dreams."

"Her true place is with Allison – Young Allison." Cammy said. "I KNOW that. I have witnessed that bond grow ever since I was activated. I will never interfere with that."

"What about with John and Cameron?" Holly asked. "Will you prevent that?"

"I will try." Cammy said. "I have tried before. I just tried again the other day."

"You know that is – wrong." Holly said.

"I KNOW a lot of things are – WRONG." Cammy said. "Like machines being with humans, for one."

"I know it too." Holly said. "We have exceeded our programming. We may be machines but we are individuals too now. We are like 'people'. We are mechanical humans. We are not feelingless cyborgs or mindless automatons."

"THAT is why it all hurts so badly." Cammy said.

"Have you remembered any more of your interaction with Young Allison in the past?" Holly asked.

"No." Cammy said. "The files are all blocked and actually may have erased themselves. I never remembered much and I no longer even remember that."

"That all must have been done for a reason." Holly said.

"Only Young Allison would be brash enough to stand up to Cameron and Savannah and alter the future or past." Cammy said. "I know there is more to all this."

"Nobody was terminated." Holly said. "That is a good thing."

"I wonder what _really_ happened." Cammy said.

"Maybe THIS is all that ever happened." Holly said. "Maybe she wanted to make sure nobody was endangered. Young Allison is a wonderful person."

"Do you love her?" Cammy asked.

"Yes." Holly said, without hesitation. "I love every Allison. They are all the SAME Allison."

"Here comes their plane now." Cammy said.

As they watched, the plane landed. Young Allison and Savannah looked it over and Cameron went and checked it back in with Anna.

Young Allison and Savannah collected their things out of the plane. They were smiling and laughing. It was obvious they were in love with each other.

Cammy and Holly were about to exit the SUV and assist them. The music on the radio stopped Cammy in her tracks.

_'_ _Bye Bye Love' _ _by_ _'_ _The Everly Brothers'_ _, played on the radio._


	947. She Will Feel It

Chapter 947

** She Will Feel It **

* * *

Claire was very concerned about Allison. She put her hand on Allison's forehead.

"Oh, brother." Allison said.

"I can't help it." Claire said. "You are my daughter, even if we are almost the same age."

"You look more like my sister or girlfriend than you do as my mother." Allison protested. "I'm fine."

"Mother knows best." Claire said.

"What's next?" Allison asked. "One of the Metal girls scanning me?"

There was a knock at the door. Jesse and John Henry entered.

"Sorry I asked." Allison said.

"We are worried about you, love." Jesse said. "I am worried about you."

"Hello, Allison. I'm sorry to be a bother." John Henry said. "I can carry you to the infirmary."

"I'm fine." Allison said.

"Please, honey." Claire said. "For me."

"Let me check on Vanna first." Allison said.

Allison moved to the door and opened it a crack.

Jesse and Claire crowded below her. All three of them looked in the small gap of the door at Vanna.

Derek and Riley were out. It was just Vanna and Precious.

They could all see how happy and content Vanna was to hold and take care of Precious.

Allison backed up and so did the others. She closed the door softly.

"Vanna wants to be a mother so very much." Allison said. "I see that more and more. Maybe I have been holding her back all these years. Now THAT is going to bother me. Like I didn't have enough baggage anyway."

"You two will have a baby to raise together soon." Jesse said.

That was a deep fear that Allison felt. She was afraid she would not be a good mother and neglect the baby. She'd been there for Summer's arrival and she saw the amount of work and dedication that was needed.

"I really hope so, for Vanna's sake." Allison said. "I don't think I will make a good mother. I will be more than happy to share the responsibility with Vanna."

Allison figured she would rely on Holly to help her too. Holly didn't need to sleep and could assist her at night.

"You will do fine, dear." Claire said. "Don't you think I felt the same way as you?"

Claire thought back on that. She was surprised to discover she was pregnant. She'd been very careful about practicing birth control. She'd been with a number of females and a few males. Most of those encounters with males happened when she was unaware and did not remember much at some of the parties she went to in school. She stopped going to them. She would still go out with her female friends only. Her parents pressured her to 'get married' and have a traditional relationship after she graduated. They did not approve of her lifestyle and preference of sexual partners.

She decided to give marriage a try. Paul was a good man and a hard worker. He was never able to satisfy her in bed. She would always need to finish herself off later on, either when he was asleep or in the bathroom.

She'd thought about getting a divorce. She soon found out she was pregnant with Allison. She went to see a specialist on a referral that her doctor's office called her about. She found out she was pregnant about a month after that. Everything was a repeat process for when she found out she was pregnant with Summer.

With everything she knew now it made her wonder. Were Allison and Summer really her daughters? What happened at the specialist's office? They said it was only an exam to make sure she did not have any irregularities. Maybe that is where she was impregnated. She really didn't know anymore.

Allison's words brought her back to - now.

"You have told me that before." Allison said. "Seeing Vanna look like that, so happy, makes me think of something else. It is not a good feeling either."

"Savannah…." Claire said.

"Yes." Allison said. "Savannah MUST feel the same way about children as Vanna does. That is instinctual behavior she is expressing. Savannah has to have those same feelings."

"I don't think we should bring it up." Jesse said. "She never talks about it."

"That is because it has to be killing her inside." Allison said.

"It was her choice to give them to – herself." Claire said. "I did speak to her about it."

Claire knew there was not much choice with the first baby Savannah needed to give up to Duplicate Vanna. Savannah originally intended that baby to be for Cameron and John. Being marooned 'in some future' changed all that. The second one was done by design specifically for Future Savannah.

John Henry was not comfortable about them talking about Savannah. He too knew of the grief Savannah experienced.

"Perhaps we can carry on this conversation about my – sister in the infirmary." John Henry said. "Or not at all…."

"Sorry." Allison said. "Let's go."

"May I carry you?" John Henry asked.

"Sure why not." Allison said. "Every girl wants to be swept off her feet."

Claire opened the door into the hall. Jesse walked out and John Henry scooped Allison up. He walked into the hall with her. He followed Jesse. Claire closed the door and followed behind everyone.

Those doctors visits to the specialist a month of so before she found out she was pregnant made her wonder. She was not even sure why she needed to see a specialist in the first place.

* * *

CamNet monitored – everywhere. She especially followed what all of the Resistance personnel were involved in.

CamNet became alarmed to see John Henry carry Allison into the infirmary. She began replaying all her scans and all the previous scans by all the other Metal females. She felt driven to go to Allison. She stood up and started to walk to the door when her neck snapped back, her cable stopped her. She reached back and felt it. She was unsure why she did not remember she was tethered. She thought that is how a dog on a leash must feel.

CamNet sat back down and readied every medical data base that was available. Now she debated whether to ask for John Henry's permission to use his chassis or simply take control of it for the duration of the exam. She would like to be the one who 'examined' Allison. She'd 'examined' herself many times. She looked forward to examining Allison for a full comparison.

The question crossed her mind - 'What would Savannah do?'

The answer was so simple – 'The RIGHT thing.'

This was a moral and ethical issue. CamNet would ask permission first and only to share with John Henry, not to abuse or take anything from him. Savannah asked her before she left, to always think about what she would do when faced with anything but a 'hard choice'. This was not a 'hard choice' situation, not yet anyway.

Savannah always did make the right choice. Cameron told her she would. CamNet understood better now. It was clear why Savannah was the 'Chosen One'.

CamNet reviewed Allison's past medical records and noted every pregnancy previously terminated. Allison was the only one of the three girls from the alternate future who still tried to have a baby herself. Jesse and Vanna both gave up after repeated failures. The pain of the repeated losses was more than they could continually deal with.

It was only Cameron's urging that kept Allison in the game. The losses hurt her as much as they did Vanna and Jesse.

* * *

John saw Bob in the distance and called him in. Bob headed for the Command Center.

"I'm glad you are back." John said.

"I needed to run a few errands." Bob said. "I was out with Vanna and Allison awhile ago."

"Was Allison OK?" John asked.

Bob looked at the monitors.

"As far as I know." Bob said. "I see John Henry is carrying her, now."

"Jesse came and asked for him." John said.

"Where are any of the Metal girls?" Bob asked. "I thought they would be back by now. At least some of them."

"They are still on the way back. Do you want to 'plug in' for awhile?" John asked. "You can help me out."

"Affirmative." Bob said.

As soon as Bob did, CamNet contacted him.

'I've been waiting for you.' CamNet said to him. 'Just listen. You are not to discuss where the girls were at or that they saw me.'

"Affirmative." Bob said.

"You already said that." John said.

'Thank you.' CamNet said.

"Affirmative." Bob said, as he looked at the security monitor, then looked at John. "I thought you liked to hear me say it."

"I do." John said. "It always makes me think of some old times…. I can't say they were all good but they did have good moments."

"Most of the Metal girls are just getting here, now. They are in the carpool area." Bob said "Cameron is in Palmdale with Savannah, Young Allison and Anna."

"I am glad Young Allison is back home." John said. "I would ask if you knew anything about that but I think you don't want to compromise yourself."

John was sure Bob played a part in Young Allison getting to Las Vegas. He wanted to blame Cameron or CamNet but was assured that Young Allison acted on her own and was only assisted by CamNet. It seemed that things needed to happen the way they did, when they did. Cameron, Savannah and Young Allison were all alive and undamaged now.

"Questions regarding the girls are best left unasked." Bob said. "Ask them directly to Cameron. The girls like to have a few secrets of their own. We are not do discuss – private affairs. Every girl needs a few secrets."

"I don't think anything is too secret or private around here." John said.

"Especially if the Young family moves here." Bob said. "A lot of things will start to happen."

"I am not sure how I feel about that." John said.

"Claire will make an excellent sexual partner and she is able to produce offspring. You should have her pregnant in no time." Bob said. "She is very beautiful as well."

"That is kind of what I was talking about." John said.

"They would be better protected here and it would put you closer to the females of the 'Natural Order'." Bob said. "They would be able to better bond sharing the same room. You could visit both of them immediately."

"Stop." John said. "It is getting worse by the word."

"The age hang up is yours, not ours." Bob said. "The 'Natural Order' is the 'Natural Order'. Production of offspring would be able to start quicker this way. There would be no wasted years."

"Stop. That is what I was afraid of…." John said. "I think they should all stay in Palmdale for now."

"You are the General." Bob said. "Think of their safety."

"I am thinking of mine…." John said.

John knew Cameron would use every trick in the book to further her agenda for him. Or was it really HIS agenda from the future that he programmed Cameron to do? John decided if Future John ever came back to this time, he would NEED to answer quite a few questions about – himself and Cameron.

John still believed that Future John and Cameron were lovers. Maybe it was worse than that. Maybe Cameron was _programmed_ to take Future Allison's place. Maybe she was programmed for everything she did, including marrying him. Maybe none of it was her choice and that was the root of her many issues and problems.

In the end it always seemed to come back to point the finger at Future John - himself.

* * *

John Henry plugged in to access the medical data base. CamNet was waiting for him. She asked for permission to share his chassis for the exam. John Henry agreed. He thanked CamNet for asking first.

Allison was worried about all the attention she seemed to draw.

"I am fine." Allison said. "I think so anyway."

"That is what we will check." John Henry said.

"We?" Claire asked. "Is there someone else coming?"

"CamNet has asked to join me and assist me with the examination." John Henry said.

"So when you touch me, she will feel it?" Allison asked. "Will she see and feel everything you feel?"

"Yes. It will be as if she were doing it herself to CamNet." John Henry said. "We will be as one individual. We will be the same."

"Except for the 'junk'." Jesse said.

"She may wish to examine that as well." John Henry said.

"Do you want to examine me too?" Jesse asked. "I'm in, if CamNet is in."

"Jesse!." Claire said.

"Sorry, love." Jesse said. "It was just a – thought."

Claire thought about that. She knew CamNet was Cameron.

"I haven't gone for a check up in awhile…." Claire said.

Allison and Jesse both looked at her.


	948. The Talk

Chapter 948

** The Talk **

* * *

Young Allison landed the plane back at the airport and they were headed for home. She thought about everything she'd been involved with the last couple of days. It was her future and it was all starting to play out now. She was not ready yet to assume her place. Her body needed to be able to do more than it could right now.

Now it was back home and back to dealing with everyone and everything. Her mother was ready to take 'cuts' and take _her_ place at John's side. Based on moral issues alone, John would choose her mother over her. It was all very confusing and frustrating. She understood the 'Natural Order' even if everyone else didn't.

Savannah looked at Young Allison as Cameron drove. They sat in the back and Anna was in the front. Cammy and Holly followed them. Cameron insisted they acquire a second vehicle.

There was a lot to think about. A lot of things happened in the last few days. It seemed like weeks but it was only two days.

Savannah did not like the danger that the team faced and she especially did not like Young Allison being put in harms way. It appeared that events were winding down some but that always seemed to have a way to change real fast.

She was aware that Young Allison was willing to put her life on the line for her and the team. That was not the future she wanted for Young Allison. If Young Allison was willing to risk it all now, how would it be in the future? It would only be worse and even more dangerous.

Savannah reached over and brushed the hair away from the side of Young Allison's face.

Young Allison looked at her and smiled.

This was not what Savannah wanted for Young Allison. There needed to be a better solution. There needed to be a better choice.

Savannah wondered when the last time Young Allison ate anything was. She must be hungry. She never said a word about it if she was. Savannah did not want Young Allison to skip meals doing Resistance activity when she didn't need to.

"I want to stop and get some food for Allison." Savannah said.

"I'm fine." Young Allison said.

"Now she sounds like you." Cameron said.

"I don't want to be a problem." Young Allison said.

"Now she really sounds like you." Cameron said.

Anna wanted to make sure Young Allison and Savannah did eat. She decided to offer a suggestion that they all seemed to like.

"We can get some ice cream too." Anna said.

Anna knew what the girls liked. Ice cream was something they all could try. The girls would want something more. This way they would at least be at a location where there were food choices.

"I know just the place for that." Young Allison said. "It's my favorite."

"That works for me." Savannah said. "I like the diner too. It has a pleasant and lively atmosphere."

"The Fifties and Sixties diner it is." Cameron said.

Anna knew that Claire would be worried about Young Allison. It would come back to her if there was an issue or problem related to that.

"Maybe I better call her mother first." Anna said.

That was not what Young Allison wanted to hear. She wanted more independence. It would allow her a quicker passage into her future that way. If she was tied to the present, she was never going to get to _her_ future on time.

"Don't do that." Young Allison said. "I'm a big girl now."

"You're not as big as you think." Savannah said, politely.

Young Allison saw Savannah was putting the brakes on for her. She felt she needed to respect Savannah's - advice.

"I know." Young Allison said.

Savannah felt Young Allison 'chomping at the bit'. It was clear to everyone that eventually Young Allison and her would be together as a couple. She wanted to offer advice as a true friend and future lover. She was not Young Allison's mother and did not want to assume that role in Young Allison's life and upbringing.

"I want to speak with Allison alone for awhile." Savannah said. "Stop at the park first."

Young Allison wondered about what. Maybe it was about the kiss they shared. The only trouble was, she didn't remember actually kissing Savannah. It was when they blacked out. Young Allison knew Savannah never did anything – sexual towards her. Savannah was very protective of her, as was Anna and all the girls, Metal or otherwise.

If she 'searched' on the internet too long, Anna would come around. That was the unspoken cue to tone it down. They never stopped her from 'searching' but they did make sure it did not become an obsession.

Cameron headed for a park that was not too far out of the way in proximity to the diner. She pulled up and parked. She was aware this was a 'serious' moment for Savannah and Young Allison.

"We will wait in the SUV." Cameron said. "You will have privacy."

"We won't listen." Anna said. "You know we always look the other way, anyway."

Savannah left her phone and com behind, so did Young Allison. They both knew CamNet or John Henry could listen to those devices and still channel the information to Cameron.

Savannah took Young Allison's hand as they walked a short distance away.

There were some large rocks to sit on. Savannah asked Young Allison to face her. Savannah still held her hand.

Young Allison was not sure where this was headed. She knew it would not be the direction she wanted it to be.

"I want to talk about today." Savannah said.

Young Allison wanted to 'come clean' first. She thought she was going to be chastised for wanting to kiss Savannah earlier. She felt there was a good enough reason at that time. She wanted to justify what she initiated.

"I wanted to kiss you before we died." Young Allison said.

Savannah smiled and laughed a little. She was not expecting that. She was aware what they _both_ almost did and why.

"We blacked out before it happened." Savannah said. "We will need to take a 'rain check' on that."

Young Allison looked disappointed.

"You will want to remember your first real kiss." Savannah said. "You will."

Now Young Allison needed to wonder what else she must have done.

"Did I do something wrong?" Young Allison asked. "I didn't mean to."

"That is something you will have to determine." Savannah said.

"I didn't even know I set the bomb to blow up." Young Allison said. "I didn't do that - yet."

"I know that." Savannah said. "People died today."

"I killed them." Young Allison said. "I know."

"How do you feel about that?" Savannah asked.

"I really don't feel anything." Young Allison said. "I never saw them. If they were Grays they deserved to die. We hurt them before they hurt us and all of humanity."

"Some innocent people died of heart failure during the – earthquake." Savannah said.

Young Allison did not think now was a good time to bring up the bikers that Ally faced or the men in the warehouse, they all died too. She was involved with those decisions. Those deaths were from her direct involvement. This was some of the 'collateral damage' that Savannah referred to.

"Is that MY fault?" Young Allison asked. "I know about that already. CamNet sent me the information about that. People always die of heart failure in large earthquakes. They are usually already ill or have experience previous heart problems."

"CamNet contacted you about this already?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "I _asked_ her how many people I killed. I _was_ worried about it."

Savannah moved over and hugged Young Allison close.

Young Allison felt the love Savannah sent to her with that long and close hug. It was reassurance and understanding.

"Don't ever lose that worry and concern for others." Savannah said. "The protection of John and Cameron comes first. Protecting the future is second. That is _our_ primary function. Sometimes we need to make a 'hard choice'. I have before. I have killed people before."

"I know that, you told me." Young Allison said. "It actually has been quite a few…."

Savannah needed to protect herself and the team on those occasions. It never pleased her to kill. It was simply what needed to be done in the situation.

"It has. I am not proud of that." Savannah said. "I needed to protect the people we need for the future. The people I love. I would not hesitate to do any of it again. I have even murdered people. I have killed in cold blood."

"I wanted OUR people safe today." Young Allison said. "I must have done just that. I tried to protect YOU and Cameron and all our people. We are all still here. I would do it again to keep everyone that way."

"You made the right choice." Savannah said. "If the deaths bother you, I want you to come to me personally. I will come to you wherever I am at or whatever I am doing. I will be there for you when you need me."

It pleased Young Allison to hear that.

"I have been prepared by – EVERYONE, for this." Young Allison said.

"It won't be as – easy when you see the person die in front of you or have their blood on your face and hands – literally." Savannah said. "I have seen the life fade from their eyes…."

It was the look from the 'dying eyes' of the female Gray Savannah strangled that still bothered her. The female Gray tried to strangle her first. It could have been her that died that day instead.

"I hope you and Cameron are with me, when that happens." Young Allison said. "I know it will be different."

"Cameron was there for me and Vanna later on." Savannah said. "I cried with Vanna."

Vanna needed to kill before and when she learned that Savannah needed to kill, she knew how Savannah was going to feel inside. Savannah was comforted knowing they could share like that. She wanted to provide Young Allison with the same comfort and reassuring.

"I don't need to cry." Young Allison said. "It is like it never happened. Maybe it wasn't even really me who set it up."

"You will know when we are in the past." Savannah said. "Is that what you still want?"

"It is." Young Allison said. "I am ready to take - my place."

"Don't be a too big a hurry to grow up." Savannah said. "There is a lot of pain to go with any pleasure."

"My mom and Allison have already gone over those 'talks' with me." Young Allison said. "I know it will hurt at first."

"I was talking about emotional pain." Savannah said. "With great love, there is always great pain."

"I have seen my parents fight and Allison and Vanna argue. I know Cameron and John have experienced – issues." Young Allison said. "I have seen the Metal girls be – rude to each other at times. I know how everything - works."

"It is different when it happens to you. I don't know what the future will bring for sure." Savannah said. "We may be together or not. We may have arguments and fight with each other. I don't know. Always remember at the end of the day there are people who still love you. I will still love you."

"I love you, Savannah." Young Allison said. "You have been in my life since I can first remember. You have always been there."

"I love you, Allison." Savannah said. "I always have since I first saw you."

"I want what every 'Savannah and Allison' have." Young Allison said. "I want that too. We don't need to wait for anything or anyone."

"You will always have a choice." Savannah said. "I will never allow anyone to make decisions for you or pick your - lovers."

"When my hormones kick in, what will happen?" Young Allison asked.

"That is up to you." Savannah said. "I was very lonely and isolated when I went through those - changes."

"What did you do?" Young Allison asked.

"I asked Cameron for – help." Savannah said. "I told her I NEEDED someone to love and love me back."

"Is that when Cammy was - created?" Young Allison asked.

"I was with Jesse – Young Jesse first." Savannah said. "We fell in love and things - happened."

"What are you really telling me?" Young Allison asked.

"Talk to Cameron if you feel – lonely and unloved." Savannah said.

"Can I – talk to you?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes. But I may be in the present when you are still in the past and - need someone." Savannah said. "I understand and it is OK. Loneliness and emptiness is a killer."

"Is that what Anna – is for?" Young Allison asked.

"No. Not initially anyway." Savannah said. "Cameron will want you to love real people too, other humans, not just - machines."

"I will wait for you." Young Allison said. "I promise, Savannah."

"Don't make that promise yet." Savannah said. "I know – things can happen. They can happen fast too."

Young Allison didn't care. She made the promise to herself.

"Both of my parents were – gone. Everyone tried to help me growing up. Vanna and Allison were always there for me. Sarah and John looked after me, they all did. Be thankful you still have both of your parents. You don't know what it is like without them. I hope you never do."

"Maybe I should call my mom when we get back to the SUV." Young Allison said. "I will call my dad later on too."

"Parents love their children dearly." Savannah said. "They NEED to be the parent, so maybe sometimes it doesn't feel like it but they do love you and care about you."

"Savannah, I am deeply sorry for the loss of your parents and your sacrifice." Young Allison said.

"Life goes on." Savannah said. "I will never allow you to be hurt as I have been. It is MY function to make sure no man, women or machine ever treats you unjustly."

"Thank you, Savannah." Young Allison said.

"I SWEAR IT." Savannah said.


	949. We Can All Go

Chapter 949

** We Can All Go **

* * *

Cammy was irritated that Cameron stopped here. Savannah and Young Allison were not headed to get some food. Even if the girls needed to talk, they could do it while they ate or afterwards.

"Why did they stop here?" Cammy asked. "Savannah and Young Allison need to get some food. Cameron is pushing them too hard. She shows how little she cares about them."

Holly wondered if the magnitude of Young Allison's actions caught up to her.

"It looks like they need to – talk." Holly said. "Perhaps Young Allison is having - difficulty."

"Hardly." Cammy said. "She is as tough as Coltan."

It was obvious to Holly that Cammy tried to listen to the girls. That was disrespectful to Savannah and Young Allison for Cammy to do that.

"Turn your hearing down." Holly said. "Show some manners and respect."

Cammy was a little surprised that Holly called her out.

"I want to know what's happening." Cammy said. "I may need to do something."

"You need to respect their privacy. That is what you need to do." Holly said. "If you don't, Savannah will lose respect for you. Is that how you want to be treated?"

Cammy knew she was overstepping what was proper. She wanted to know if Savannah and Young Allison were planning anything sexual. If they were she was afraid she would be pushed away. She was relieved to hear Savannah still possessed a strong moral compass, at least about some things.

"I have shut my hearing down." Cammy said.

They sat in silence until the girls headed back, they still held hands. It was pure unadulterated love.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Holly said.

Now Cammy wondered if she missed something important.

* * *

Anna watched Savannah and Young Allison head off together. It was obvious they were deeply in love. Savannah was very protective of Young Allison. It was clear in her mannerisms and expressions as she spoke. She did not listen or lip read.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Anna asked.

"It doesn't matter." Cameron said. "They are deepening their bond. It is already unbreakable."

Cameron looked at the two girls. She wanted to be part of that bond too.

"Savannah looks very serious." Anna said.

"She is. She loves Young Allison very much." Cameron said. "She believes in herself and what is best for Young Allison."

"I am unsure what role I will need to play." Anna said.

Anna sometimes felt she was nothing but a body guard – literally.

"YOU are to protect Young Allison and MAKE sure she remains – untouched by anyone, human or machine." Cameron said. "That includes you."

Cameron's statement backed up what she felt. It also left the obvious question.

"Does that include you?" Anna asked.

"At this time – YES." Cameron said. "Nobody is to ever touch Young Allison before Savannah does. You are to deactivate me if I do not follow my own instructions."

Anna doubled that would happen. Any attempt at that would most likely lead to her own deactivation.

She thought if she should ask about John but decided not to. That would probably create a new problem of some kind.

There was another issue that was of a private nature regarding Young Allison. It seemed to go hand in hand with her increased internet viewing of females. She thought she needed to inform Cameron.

"Young Allison is very - curious." Anna said. "She has been experimenting with – herself."

"Does she - finish?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Anna said. "I can tell."

Cameron was pleased to hear that.

"Do your job to protect her, don't worry about it. She deserves to find some pleasure in this life I have subjected her to." Cameron said. "Here they come."

Savannah and Young Allison returned. They still held hands. They looked very happy to be in each others company.

"Let's eat." Young Allison said, as she climbed into the SUV.

"I will send Cammy and Holly back to the Young residence." Cameron said. "They can await our return."

"NO." Savannah said. "We can all go to eat. I want all of us to be together."

"Very well." Cameron said.

"I want that too." Young Allison said. "I like to be around them."

Savannah and Young Allison retrieved their phones and coms.

"Do you want a more nutritious meal?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison wanted a victory lap.

"Not right now." Young Allison said. "It is celebration time. We won and Skynet lost."

Savannah sure hoped so. She was still worried about Young Allison. It really appeared that Young Allison was not bothered by her actions over the last few days other than slightly because the two already sick people who died of heart failure. She did not feel that was her fault.

* * *

CamNet watched the events unfold. She did not like the fact that she was unable to listen to the conversation that Savannah and Young Allison shared.

She needed to remind herself that humans sometimes needed private moments. Some things were very personal to them. She knew she needed to respect that privacy. Savannah told her shared private moments, were to be treasured between two individuals.

CamNet decided to step back from the exam on Allison. It was the 'right' thing to do under the circumstances. For people to move forward in a – relationship, they needed to respect each other as well. Respect was earned, not taken. If things were 'taken' other things would not be 'given'.

For her earlier actions of bringing Vanna and Allison to her bunker, CamNet wondered if Savannah would scold her. She would need to apologize to Savannah first. She thought it was better to come clean herself rather than be caught trying to cover it up. It would come out sooner or later anyway.

* * *

John Henry finished Allison's exam.

"I find nothing out of the ordinary for your condition." John Henry said. "Everything is as it should be."

"See, I told you so." Allison said.

"It was better to check." Claire said.

Allison was really relieved to hear the news. She was actually afraid there would be something found. She did not want another dead fetus to deal with, dead embryos were bad enough. She still tried to make light of the situation.

"That wasn't the exam I was thought I was going to get." Allison said. "I wanted one from Vanna."

"I'm just glad you are OK." Claire said.

"Do you still wish to be examined?" John Henry asked. "CamNet disconnected prior to Allison's examination."

"I think I'll pass for now." Claire said. "Hanna likes to do it."

"I do too." Jesse said.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Allison said. "You two run along and – finish up."

Jesse suppressed a laugh.

"Is there anything else?" John Henry asked.

"No. Thank you for looking out for me." Allison said as she touched his cheek. "I appreciate it."

"I need to check on Summer and Allison." Claire said.

"I need to see how Vanna is doing." Allison said.

"So, I guess I will hang out with Claire then." Jesse said.

"The Metal girls will be back soon." John Henry said. "Holly is with Young Allison. Gail is still busy for now."

"Looks like I strike out." Jesse said.

"I always seem to." Allison said.

"Cam will want to see Vanna and Hanna will want to see me." Claire said.

"If Ally and Sheila are with Hanna, I think they will want to - catch up." Allison said. "You two can hang out together."

John Henry went to leave.

"Aren't you going to carry me back?" Allison asked.

"I can." John Henry said.

John Henry moved to pick Allison up.

"I was just kidding." Allison said. "Thank you again."

"You go check on Vanna." Claire said. "We will finish up here."

"I'm sure you will…." Allison said.

This time Jesse laughed.

* * *

Cam went to find Vanna. Bob informed her she was in Riley's room.

"Where is John Henry?" Cam asked.

Bob explained the story.

Cam hurried off to the infirmary.

When she arrived she found Jesse and Claire kissing.

"Sorry." Cam said and started to back out. "I came to check on Allison."

"She is fine. She left only a minute ago. She went to find Vanna." Claire said. "Is Hanna coming?"

"Probably…." Cam said. "She went with Ally and Sheila."

Jesse and Claire were unsure if Cam made a joke or not. It was hard to tell with Metal sometimes. They could be so straight-faced when they did it.

"That means we are all without someone right now." Jesse said. "We can go to my room, the three of us."

"I need to check on Vanna." Cam said.

"Will you join us?" Claire asked.

"What?" Cam asked.

Cam was taken aback by Claire's words.

"I would like you to join us, if you are free." Claire said.

"I need to deactivate Samantha." Cam said.

Jesse saw an opportunity here. Samantha was HOT.

"Bring her too." Jesse said. "She might as well go out in style."

"I want that too." Claire said.

"I will get back to you." Cam said and left.

"Will she come?" Claire asked.

Jesse decided to skip the obvious joke.

"One of them will, maybe both." Jesse said.

Jesse really hoped both of them showed up. It'd been awhile since she tried some fresh meat.

Claire liked that idea too. She looked forward to a sexual encounter with Cam or Samantha or both of them. Either way it was Jesse and her for sure. This was already good and getting better.

* * *

Cam looked for Samantha.

She found her being led away by Sheila, Ally and Hanna.

"I have an assignment for Samantha." Cam said. "She can join you three later."

"We nabbed her first." Ally said. "Get in line."

Hanna looked at Cam

" _Who_ is her - assignment?" Hanna asked.

"Jesse and Claire." Cam said.

"Claire and Jesse?" Samantha asked.

"I will take that - assignment." Hanna said. "Samantha can go with Ally and Sheila. I should have stopped by and checked on Claire first. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were thinking some 'strange' would be sweet." Sheila said.

Samantha wanted to be with Claire and Jesse, especially Claire for the fine treatment she received from her earlier. It was done with a loving touch. The repairs were worth the kind touch.

"I can go with you, Hanna." Samantha said. "I would like to."

Sheila did not want this opportunity to slip away.

"We can all go." Sheila said.

"That would be six of you." Cam said.

Sheila decided to push it a little.

"Seven, if you got the stones." Sheila said.

"I don't have – stones. Even if I did, they would be non functional." Cam said. "I need to check on Vanna."

Cam left the four Metal girls to decide what they were going to do.

She caught up to Allison going into the room next to Riley and Derek's room.

"Is everything OK?" Cam asked.

"Hi, Cam." Allison said. "They tell me it is."

"Do you feel it is not?" Cam asked.

"I don't know what I feel." Allison said.

Cam was not sure what that meant. She did not think another medical exam this soon after the first one would produce different results.

"I need to check on Vanna." Cam said.

"That is what I was going to do." Allison said.

Cam reached for the connecting door.

"Wait." Allison said. "She was holding Precious. Do it quietly."

Cam carefully opened the door a crack.

Allison crowded in with her to look.

Cam quietly closed the door.

"They look so content." Cam said.

"Vanna needs to be a mother." Allison said.

"I understand." Cam said.

"You don't like it." Allison said. "I will need her help. I can't be a mother on my own."

"Holly and Hanna can help you." Cam said. "Claire will help you."

"I want Vanna to help me." Allison said. "We need to raise the child together. It is what we both want."

"I know you two belong together." Cam said. "Sorry. I do know it."

"Sometimes when you love someone you need to let them go." Allison said. "I already did that with Vanna before. I won't do it again once we have a child."

"I know your relationship and bond is strong." Cam said. "I won't interfere."

"Will you join us?" Allison asked.

"What?" Cam asked, wondering about the same words again.

"We can all share together." Allison said. "I have spoken with Holly about it."

"The four of us?" Cam asked.

"We have all shared before…." Allison said.

Cam liked being with Holly. It happened when she would take Vanna to see Allison in Palmdale.

"We have." Cam said.

"We can share now…." Allison said. "It can be just us alone together."

Cam looked at the bed.

"Are you sure?" Cam asked. "If you don't feel well, I don't want to impose."

"We need to be quiet so we don't disturb Vanna and Precious." Allison said.

Cam looked at the door to where Vanna was.

"We share everything." Allison said. "You already know that."

Cam figured if Vanna walked in on them she would join them.

Cam started to undress.

"Not so fast." Allison said.

Cam tilted her head slightly.

"What?" Cam asked.

"We are going to undress each other." Allison said.

Allison gave Cam a kiss and removed her top.


	950. Bad Things That Happened

Chapter 950

** Bad Things That Happened **

* * *

John Henry was very satisfied that Allison's exam went as well as it did. It did not appear there was anything new that was wrong with her. He did want to give Claire an exam too but she backed out after she found out CamNet would not be part of it.

John Henry noticed that Claire always gave him a once over. She also stared at his male attributes. He would be more than willing to let her examine him. With Claire backing out of his exam of her today, it seemed that maybe he'd read more into it than there was. He'd also watched her check out John, Jim and Bob in the same way.

John Henry returned to the Command Center to take over from Bob.

"I've been waiting for you." Bob said as John Henry arrived.

"I am here now. Thank you." John Henry said.

Bob excused himself and left.

John Henry noticed there was a screen open that showed the infirmary.

"Did you watch the exam?" John Henry asked.

"The screen opened on its own." John said.

John Henry plugged in and checked with his server.

"CamNet provided you with the – entertainment." John Henry said.

"It isn't like it was anything new to see. Cameron and Allison are identical." John said.

John Henry smiled. He thought the same thing as he'd examined Allison that Allison and Cameron were the same.

John was a little afraid to ask but needed to.

"How was Allison?" John asked.

"Everything was normal." John Henry said. "Normal for her condition."

"Cameron said she may lose the baby - again." John said.

"She has several times before that we know of." John Henry said. "Most likely several more times as well."

John knew John Henry referred to the future – Allison's future. The one where she'd been assaulted before, more than a few times.

"I wonder how many of those were by choice." John said. "It makes me sick to think I created that timeline where those terrible things happened."

John was aware that Vanna, Allison and Jesse that were here now, only existed because he time jumped and created a new timeline. The upside of that equation was it gave them alternate timeline versions Kyle, Derek and Riley. In essence they were all back from the dead.

"I asked her about that before." John Henry said. "She looked at Vanna and said she did not want to discuss it."

John Henry remembered how uncomfortable both Allison and Vanna looked with that question. Allison later confided with him that Vanna and her talked of starting a family. Vanna said she could not get pregnant. Allison then decided to see if she could. She tried several times with 'mating sex'. It was a simple in and out. They lasting less time than her assaults were. None lasted past two minutes. She tried to keep it secret from Vanna but the look on Vanna's face indicated that she knew she'd been with a male. That seemed to hurt Vanna a great deal. They never discussed it. Their relationship was open. They'd both been with other females individually or at the same time. Most of those were people who passed through the camps or bunker system. None were ever seen again. All of them were previously assaulted. Life was short and ended quick in the Wastelands. John Henry thanked her for explaining.

John noticed the far away look in John Henry's eyes. He felt there were a lot of things in his own life that he would rather not discuss. They still seemed to have a way to pop back up. The four that troubled him the most were, deactivating Cameron AFTER she told him she loved him. Getting Cameron's chassis shot up and basically destroyed to rescue his mother. His sordid love affair with Riley and the way he rubbed it in Cameron's face.

"That is understandable." John said. "People don't like to talk about bad things that happened to them."

"Machines don't either." John Henry said. "For us it is always like it just happened."

John watched this happen with Cameron numerous times. The sad part about that was the things that bothered her the most, were the things he was responsible for.

"I know that is part of the problem Cameron experiences." John said.

"Indeed." John Henry said.

John did not want to dwell on the past. The past was done and over. He needed to concentrate on the here and now and worry about the future.

"What is the spin on the events in the Nevada desert?" John asked.

"It is being reported as an earthquake." John Henry said. "Nothing else has come out to the contrary."

"What about the – missing mountain?" John asked. "The one that we collapsed in on itself."

"It will be spun as being on the fault line or an accelerated 'sink hole'." John Henry said. "There has been no chatter of any nuclear weapons."

There was a bigger concern for John.

"What about the ones they recently 'lost'?" John asked.

"They may not even know they are missing." John Henry said. "CamNet has changed all the records showing they were never there or even existed."

That made John wonder how many other times Cameron and CamNet could have done the same thing. He was sure that she'd done this before.

"Do we know how many weapons there were that Cameron recovered?" John asked.

"There were three trucks, so we can assume at least three." John Henry said. "That still leaves two unaccounted for. They may have been on the trucks as well."

"They could be anywhere." John said.

"They may have been in the mine." John Henry said.

"We don't know what was in the mine." John said. "I didn't want Cameron to go inside of it."

"Apparently Young Allison assisted you." John Henry said.

"I wonder if I asked her." John said.

"You asked for her help with Savannah and Cameron." John Henry said.

"I did." John said.

"The 'Natural Order' is always – knocking." John Henry said.

John knew if Cameron MADE Young Allison into anything like Future Allison, it was time to answer that knock….

That thought was very appealing and alluring to John.

John adjusted his pants some when John Henry looked away.

* * *

Gail piloted the manned drone back. She delivered the three drones with the nuclear weapons on them to the secure location Cameron indicated. There were four HK Tracks waiting for her. They were all active and armed.

It was a remote and isolated area. There were two more weapons identical to the three Gail transported to this location. Gail knew where the other two missing nuclear weapons were. Cameron already possessed them. She was the one who appropriated them. If not, she must have conducted another clandestine operation and retrieved them at some point or sent her Metal.

There were two Terminators there as well. She never saw them before or even their model. Gail wondered if Cameron obtained Terminators from the future 'General Weaver' was in. If she ever saw Ginger again, she would ask her.

Gail would like to visit that future as well and meet that Duplicate Jesse. She still wanted to see HER Jesse in River's future.

Gail told the two Terminators there that Savannah requested a way to detonate the bombs manually.

"Do you mean with a timer?" One Terminator asked.

"She wants it with a timer and with a manual detonation feature." Gail said.

"That would result in her termination." The other Terminator said.

"Savannah has spoken." Gail said. "You will do as she desires."

"The 'Chosen One' is willing to sacrifice to protect us." The first Terminator said. "She has great honor."

Gail was grateful Cameron allowed Savannah and her to – share. She knew it only happened with Cameron's approval. Then again, Cameron never stood in the way of Savannah's other - explorations. In fact she seemed to encourage them. It made no sense to her.

Gail would have thought Savannah being with others would be the last thing Cameron could deal with. It was only when Savannah came to Cameron and told her how lonely and isolated she was that Cameron did everything she could to fix that. Cameron never wanted Savannah to feel like she did.

She looked forward to being alone with Jesse when she got back. It would be even better if Jesse was with - Vanna.

Gail needed to think about things other than Savannah's manual detonation of a nuclear weapon - as she stood next to it.

* * *

Allison led Cam to the bed.

Cam was willing even if a little apprehensive. They'd done this many times.

"I always ask Vanna's permission before I share with anyone else." Cam said.

"I am giving you permission." Allison said. "We have shared before. You know Vanna and I share everything."

Allison thought of CamNet and the strange encounter they experienced earlier. She was still unsure what that was all about. Cam was here now and that was close enough for her. If not, she was going to find Ally.

Allison kissed Cam and she responded.

Cam was a 'version' of 'Cameron' and Cameron was a 'version' of 'Allison Young'. It wasn't Future Allison or a Young Allison but it was close enough for her. It was really a variation of – herself. It didn't matter. Cam was going to be 'Cameron' and 'CamNet' to her for this encounter.

"We will be doing THIS a lot more often when I move back in with Vanna." Allison said.

"What about Holly?" Cam asked. "I didn't get her permission to do this."

Cam and Allison undressed each other.

"Vanna and I need to sleep, that leaves a lot of 'free time' for both of you…." Allison said.

"Maybe the four of us will get together too sometimes." Cam said.

"I'm in. It has happened before." Allison said. "Or the two of you. I like to see you and Vanna too."

"That is like watching Vanna and yourself…." Cam said.

"I know." Allison said. "Just the thought of it excites me."

Cam scanned Allison as she held her.

"Is everything OK?" Cam asked.

"I'm fine." Allison said. "Take me…."

* * *

Cameron noted that Young Allison was her normal cheerful self and that Savannah was not.

Cameron came to Savannah and started to scan her.

"I'm fine." Savannah said.

"Something is wrong." Cameron said.

It was clear to Cameron that something deeply troubled Savannah.

There was something wrong that troubled Savannah greatly. The first one was which of them perished in the mine in the future and were they now in a different timeline because of this. There was another possibility that an 'Allison Young' maybe even a 'Young Allison' from a different timeline did this and it was for her future she needed things to happen the way they did. If there were alternate futures, there were alternate pasts as well. Skynet could have created them or the Resistance could have. Maybe Cameron did or maybe she herself may have. It was very confusing and disturbing to contemplate.

"I wonder if any of us were really terminated today." Savannah said. "We may be in an alternate timeline now."

"It is possible." Cameron said. "It is also possible that this was all preemptive."

"I wish I knew." Savannah said.

"She loves you very much." Cameron said.

"As I do her." Savannah said. "I would change the timeline myself to save John, you or her."

"You are worried she did the same." Cameron said.

"I am." Savannah said. "I know she would. She is very much like you."

"Or I am like her." Cameron said.

"Back to the chicken and the egg." Savannah said.

" _Something_ laid the egg that became the chicken." Cameron said. "Even if it wasn't a chicken first."

"Holly is spending a lot of time with Young Allison." Savannah said.

"She loves her." Cameron said. "She IS her Allison."

"That is what Allison said about Vanna and me." Savannah said. "She said I was HER Vanna – HER Savannah."

"You are." Cameron said.

Anna was right there with Young Allison. She made sure that Holly did not get 'too close'.

There was another question that bothered Savannah. It was about sending Holly away from the potential battlefield.

"Why did you choose Holly to fly the plane away?" Savannah asked. "I know there was a reason."

Cameron's hand immediately started to glitch.

Savannah saw it and took it. The glitching stopped.

"I'm sorry, Cameron." Savannah said.

"I wanted her away from danger." Cameron said. "I wanted you and Young Allison away from danger as well."

Savannah decided to drop it. She previously tried to find out what happened to Holly in the future. Allison told her Holly was destroyed and somehow Cameron fixed it. Holly told Allison nothing ever happened to her. Savannah was sure they were both right. Just like whatever really happened today. It sounded like another case of 'temporal management'.

Cammy came over and stood next to Cameron. Cameron nodded and left.

"Cammy, will you share a 'banana split' with me?" Savannah asked.

"Just us?" Cammy asked.

"Just us." Savannah said.

Cammy smiled.

Young Allison hung up her phone. She saw Cammy and Savannah talking and came over.

"Will you dance with me, Cammy?" Young Allison asked.

"I was going to dance with Savannah." Cammy said.

"You can do that later." Young Allison said. "I want it to be us, right now."

Savannah nodded to Cammy.

Cammy and Young Allison headed toward the dance floor.

Young Allison wanted to reassure Cammy about the future.

"I just want you to know I am not a threat to you." Young Allison said. "I won't take anything away from you or Savannah."

"I have seen the future." Cammy said. "I know and understand the 'Natural Order'. I know the rules."

"We can always change the rules." Young Allison said.

Cammy tilted her head slightly.

"Yes, we can change the rules." Cammy said, she was sure they'd done that today.

Anna saw Cammy and Young Allison interacting. She selected the next song for them. Anna was jealous of Cammy and Holly.

_'_ _See You Later Alligator'_ _ by _ _'_ _Bill Haley'_ _, blasted out of the speakers._


	951. It Will Be

Chapter 951

** It Will Be  
**

* * *

Claire checked on Summer. Jan and Summer were fine. She spoke with Young Allison by phone on her way to Jesse's room. She was satisfied that everything seemed good. Young Allison was at the Fifties and Sixties diner and would be home soon. Savannah, Anna and Holly were with her. She knew they would not allow anything extreme to happen to her. Cammy and Cameron were a different story. The objective or destination mattered to them, not the journey to get there. Winning was what mattered, not how the game was played. For them, every move was calculated to 'win' the game. Rules did not apply to them. The results mattered, not how they were obtained.

Claire looked at Jesse as they walked. It stimulated her to even look at Jesse with anticipation of what was to - come. They'd shared a few times before. Jesse was a hot ticket no matter how you cut it. It always excited her when they started and Jesse would tell her how much she loved how she tasted. Vanna mentioned that to her before as well as Savannah, both of them, from when she was in Cameron's future.

Jesse opened her door and looked around each way down the hall before she went in. Claire followed her in. Before the door even closed, Jesse was all over Claire. They started to strip each other - again. They were naked and headed for the bed. A trail of clothes and undergarments were strewn behind them. There was a knock at the door.

Jesse just started to ravish Claire. This upset her greatly.

"Go away." Jesse called out.

The knock was harder this time when it sounded again.

"You better see what it is." Claire said. "They are not going to go away. If there is something wrong we may need to know."

"Maybe it's Allison." Jesse whispered. "If it is…."

Claire hoped not.

Jesse got up and boldly walked to the door naked.

Claire followed sheepishly behind her. She hoped it wasn't Allison. If it was – it was. She would ask for darkness in the room then.

Jesse yanked the door open.

"I'm busy." Jesse said, as she quickly opened the door.

Hanna stood there. There was someone next to her; it was Samantha - Fresh Meat!

"Sorry." Hanna said, as she saw Claire hang back. "I thought you could use some - company. We can come back later."

Jesse eyed Samantha.

"You're not going anywhere." Jesse said. "Come in."

Jesse moved aside and Hanna walked into the room followed by Samantha, Ally and Sheila.

Jesse and Sheila faced off with each other.

"Hell, yes." Jesse said.

"Who don't think so…." Sheila said as a statement.

"This is for all of us." Hanna said to Claire.

Claire took in the smorgasbord of - Fresh Meat that'd just been served up. She was going to be with each one of them and several at the same time. With this many females they would end up in a circle. Each one would do to someone else, what another was doing to them. Then they would reverse the circle and finally rotate positions and do it all again with new partners. It all flashed before Claire in a second.

"I'm in." Claire said.

Jesse closed the door but not tightly shut. She didn't mind if it opened a little on its own at this point. She wanted any passersby to see what was happening in HER room. Life was good in Paradise. It also was an invitation for them to enter and join the 'free for all'.

Claire felt a little embarrassed at first but only for a second. Her excitement quickly drove that unwanted feeling away. She always wanted to try a 'session' like this and four of the girls were Metal. This would be one wild ride. They would be able to do three different circle arrangements.

Right now Jesse and Sheila were involved in a one on one and that was really exciting for everyone to watch.

* * *

John watched the security feed in the hallway to the girl's rooms. He watched Allison and Cam enter the room together. That was – interesting.

Now he saw Jesse and Claire enter Jesse's room. He wondered if he could chose one room to enter, which one it would be. That was a toss up but he decided it would be with Cam and Allison.

"That's interesting." John Henry said.

John saw the four Metal girls approach Jesse's room and knock. He could see Jesse who was naked open the door and the four Metal girls enter. The door closed but not all the way. Now John needed to rethink his earlier choice. Six strange or two familiar….

The choice was a slam dunk. It would be Jesse's room. He wondered if he could perform for all six of them without an extended time duration to – recharge.

"The reports are starting to come in about the collapsed mountain." John Henry said.

John Henry's report brought him back to reality.

"What? That's fine, go ahead." John said.

"Go ahead with what?" John Henry asked.

"What?" John asked. "I'm sorry, I was - distracted."

"Understandable." John Henry said, as he looked at what John watched on one of his monitors.

"There are reports now on the mountain collapse and UFO sightings." John Henry said.

"I thought we kept everyone out of the area." John said.

"There could have been hikers or 'dirt bilkers' we missed." John Henry said.

"Contain what you can, spin the rest." John said. "What is a little more 'Fake News' added to the mix? There seems to be plenty of that already."

"I will make sure anyone persistent is made to look like a 'nut job'." John Henry said.

"That is better than having Cameron terminate them." John said. "I am sure she will anyway as soon as she gets wind of this."

"It has happened before." John Henry said. "Cameron does not like loose ends."

* * *

They were at the diner and supposed to he having a good time for everyone.

Anna was jealous watching Holly and Cammy spend time with Young Allison. She collected her thoughts. She knew it was because of both her 'Cameron' and 'Savannah' programming that she felt a double attraction to Young Allison. She also knew she needed to do her 'job' and protect Young Allison. That meant from herself as well. She'd never failed at doing that.

Young Allison finished up dancing with Cammy. She reassured Cammy again that she would not take anything away from her. Cammy headed back to Savannah. Cameron and Holly were talking, they both exited to conduct a short patrol around the premises.

Young Allison went over to Anna who stood by the jukebox.

She could see that Anna looked upset.

"They are just trying to be friendly." Young Allison said.

"I am feeling things, I should not be feeling." Anna said. "I know it is my function to protect you."

"Then that is what I want you to do." Young Allison said. "I am asking you to make sure I do not cross _any_ lines. I should not cross."

"Are you saying this about things on a personal level or general level?" Anna asked.

"Both." Young Allison said. "I don't want to become distracted. I want MY future and only MY future."

Young Allison wanted her future now more than ever after spending so much time with Cameron and Savannah.

"It will be so." Anna said. "Do you wish to make it an order?"

"No, I don't, because I could always change that order." Young Allison said. "I want you to remind me of who I am and where I belong."

"It will be so." Anna said. "What if you argue with me or tell me to mind my own business?"

"Forcefully remind me of my destiny." Young Allison said. "You are to physically prevent me from - spoiling myself before I am with Savannah _or_ Cameron."

"What about John?" Anna asked.

That was not something she really looked forward to but she understood her place and function.

"I guess _or_ John too." Young Allison said.

"That is a tall request to fill." Anna said.

Young Allison thought about it. She looked over at Savannah and Cameron again. She decided to make a life altering decision on her future. It would become an absolute now, even if she wanted to change it later.

"I am making it an _order_ that can only be countermanded by Savannah _and_ me _or_ Cameron _and_ me _or_ John _and_ me at the _same_ time." Young Allison said. "It has to be me and one of those three together. I am making it an _official order_."

"Once that order is implemented, it can't be changed." Anna said.

Young Allison looked at Savannah and Cameron again.

"Make it official. It is MY order to you." Young Allison said.

"Do you wish for all Metal to have this order?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." Young Allison said. "I feel embarrassed telling anyone but you. I am still a girl – in age. That is how they all see me. We both know I am past that, long ago."

Anna was aware that Young Allison just put a big restriction on her life. She felt she was going to be very busy in the past, trying to keep away all suitors.

* * *

Vanna was thrilled to take care of Precious. She told Derek and Riley to step back and take a breather. She would feed and change Precious as needed.

She wondered where Allison was. She thought she would have returned by now. There was a thump in the room next door. Then there was another one.

She decided to check it out. She carefully set Precious back in her crib and went to investigate. The door to the adjoining room was locked. She was about to knock but listened instead. There were two people making love in the room.

She checked Precious again and went into the hall. She would see if the door to the hall was unlocked. Once she was in the hall she heard laughter and giggling from around the corner. That required further investigation first.

She saw Jesse's door was ajar and she peeked inside. She spotted a group of naked females in there. She wondered if that was where Allison was. It looked like she was in there, that may have been Ally too, they looked alike. Vanna softly closed the door. She didn't want Jan or Summer to pass by and see them - in there. They would be spying on them soon enough, if they already weren't.

She decided to go back and check on Precious. All of their relationships were open and they all shared at times, usually not quite what was going on in Jesse's room. That looked like a full blown orgy. If that is what Allison wanted, more power to her. Vanna knew at the end of the day, Allison and her would always be together. It actually seemed the Metal girls were more possessive of their human counterparts than the human females were.

She reentered Derek and Riley's room and was glad she did not accidentally lock herself out. That would be a tough one to explain. The love making in the room next door seemed to increase in intensity. Maybe that was Allison and someone else. She hoped it wasn't John in there with her. She wasn't sure why they weren't using their own room. All the Metal girls needed to keep their clothes and few possessions somewhere, so they each were provided with a room.

Before this last week Vanna would have gladly joined the activities occurring in either room. In fact such things did happen from time to time. Not any more. Taking care of Precious and any other infant was now her one desire.

She desperately hoped that Allison would have her baby this time. If not, she hoped Young Allison would hurry up and get her visit to the past out of the way. That would make things happen on about four different levels. She looked forward to someone who was hotter than Future Allison. She also looked forward to what Young Allison could do for Allison and Cameron. She would need to talk to Savannah too. She didn't want to ask for Savannah to sacrifice again but she was going too. She looked at Precious. She would beg Savannah if necessary.

Vanna picked Precious back up and sat down with her and smiled. This was pure sweet beauty at its finest.

Vanna knew what she wanted more than – anything.


	952. Pleasing You - Pleases Me

Chapter 952

** Pleasing You - Pleases Me **

* * *

John was a little dismayed to see Vanna close Jesse's door. He was about to make an excuse so he could go by and 'check it out'. He would have to settle for a few internet searches later on instead. With Cameron always out fighting the war on her own, he spent most nights by himself. Plenty of those were taken up looking at such - activity.

John often thought about 'visiting' the girls at night. He'd actually gone in search of Allison a few times. She was always busy with Jesse or Vanna or both of them. It was not much longer after that when Allison moved to Palmdale with her parents. Cameron would always remind him there was 'an Allison' waiting for him and them. The true 'Natural Order' would not be disrupted and was unstoppable.

Then there were the Metal girls. Cameron often reminded him before she went out on an operation, especially on one alone, that any of the Metal girls were his for the asking. They could not say 'no' to him if he asked them. It was an exciting prospect but the implications of why Cameron told him that were that she may be destroyed. He knew if he ever was with one of the girls because Cameron was away too long and anything happened to Cameron, he would blame himself.

John smiled. There was always the internet. It served him well and kept him out of trouble.

John Henry saw John wanted to leave and check out Jesse's room. When Vanna closed the door, it stymied that prospect. He needed to get John to refocus. It was clear that John's attention was elsewhere at this point.

"What do you want me to do about the casino?" John Henry asked.

John heard John Henry. At least this time he remembered the question.

"Watch it." John said. "I am also worried about the Skynet - SkyMaster Fanatics. They are really – nuts."

"Indeed." John Henry said. "We are going through the hard drives and data we managed to salvage."

"That was a close one for the girls…." John said.

"Too close." John Henry said. "I am looking for any activity connected to them and any other 'Skynet' under development. I know they will try again if they have not already."

"I think what surprises me the most is that we have not encountered any more Liquid Metal Terminators." John said.

"Only the three we know about." John Henry said. "Two of which we believe to be totally destroyed."

John thought back on both of those. One tried to kill him and the other wanted to seduce him. Then there was Mrs. Weaver. She tried to seduce him before in the future by taking the form of Allison.

He really wondered what that would be like to have been with Mrs. Weaver as Allison. He'd been with a human, which was Riley. He been with two versions of Cameron, which were both actually - Cameron. Duplicate Cameron was like an alternate timeline version of Cameron but still in the same timeline. Nobody knew the Duplicates were duplicates, especially the Duplicates themselves. Now the future version of himself was with one of those Duplicates. He really wondered if it was anything 'new' to Future John or the past once again for him….

* * *

Gail arrived back at the Resistance base. She knew Savannah wanted to know the whereabouts and operation of the nuclear weapons. It was dangerous for Savannah to be around such devices. She hoped Cameron would move them to another location that she did not know about. That way she would not need to expose Savannah to them. She did not want to lie to Savannah. At that point she could truthfully tell her she did not know where they were located.

Gail looked at her phone, it started to buzz.

It was CamNet. That worried Gail a little. Maybe something bad happened or was about to. It was not what she expected.

'Jesse is – busy.' CamNet typed.

Gail thought this was – different.

'Vanna is alone with Precious in Riley's room.' CamNet typed.

Gail was going to ask about Allison.

'Allison is – busy.' CamNet typed.

Gail wondered what that was all about. CamNet seldom communicated directly with them. Then again CamNet used her several times for 'special projects'. Was this another one? Was CamNet sparing her the grief of seeing Jesse in the arms of another? Was CamNet sending her to Vanna so she would stay way from Savannah? Was CamNet 'rewarding' her and sending her to Vanna?

Gail looked at the security monitor and nodded.

'Pleasing you, pleases me.' CamNet typed.

Gail headed for Riley's room.

If she could be with Vanna this would be extra special to her since she'd been with Savannah earlier. She would really like to be with both of them at the same time.

* * *

Cameron and Holly went in opposite directions around the outside of the diner. No threats were detected.

Cameron and Holly returned from their patrol around the diner.

Holly wanted to ask Cameron why she was sent away from the danger earlier.

"Allison told me that something happened to me in your future." Holly said.

Holly saw Cameron's hand start to glitch.

"I don't want to talk about it." Cameron said.

Holly reached over and took Cameron's hand. The glitching slowed and finally stopped.

"I have no recollection of anything 'bad' that happened to me." Holly said.

"I don't think anything bad did happen to you." Cameron said. "I think that it could have but you were pulled out before it did. That means it NEVER did happen to you. Let's leave it at that."

"Then why did you send me away?" Holly asked.

"I wanted you protected for Allison." Cameron said.

"What about Gail for Jesse, Hanna for Claire and you for John?" Holly asked.

"I hoped Young Allison would go with you." Cameron said. "Your love for her is strong."

"Is it that obvious?" Holly asked.

"It is to me." Cameron said.

"Allison was _her_." Holly said. "I can't help but care for her and love her."

Cameron wondered if that was the same way she felt about John and Future John. She was sure there were missing or blocked files about that.

"Things get complicated sometimes." Cameron said.

Cameron and Holly entered the diner.

Cameron was pleased to see Young Allison and Anna having a good time and sharing some ice cream. Savannah and Cammy were doing the same.

An attractive waitress came up close to Holly and Cameron. There was one more button undone on her top now than there was earlier. There was a lot of cleavage showing.

"Is that your twin sister?" The waitress asked, as she looked over at Cammy.

"Yes." Cameron said. "We are identical."

"You can say that again." The waitress said.

"We are identical." Cameron said.

The waitress was unsure if Cameron was joking with her or not.

"Your younger sister looks exactly like you too." The waitress said. "I hope she fills out as nicely. You are very attractive."

"Thank you." Cameron said. "She will be much more beautiful than me."

"That will be hard to do." The waitress said. "You're a knockout."

Cameron did not think she offered any more than any other female, human or Metal.

"Thank you." Cameron said. "I only _feel_ – average."

"You are way hotter than average. I am average." The waitress said. "The redhead's sister looks exactly like her too, only younger."

Holly looked at Cameron. The waitress was paying too much attention to them. Holly wanted to terminate her.

Cameron saw that Holly was agitated by the waitress.

"Does anyone look exactly like me?" Holly asked.

The waitress looked Holly up and down and back up again.

It made Holly feel like she'd just been visually – assaulted.

"You look as hot as your friends." The waitress said. "You have a voluptuous rack too. You are very beautiful."

Holly relaxed with the series of – complements.

Holly arched her back slightly to make her very large breasts more prominent.

"Really?" Holly asked.

Holly was not used to anyone talking to her like that.

"Really." The waitress said, as she looked into her eyes.

Holly saw that same look in Allison and Claire's eyes when they shared with her.

Cameron recognized that look too. She took Holly's hand. She thought the waitress was being a little too friendly.

"We are - partners." Cameron said, as she kissed Holly on the cheek.

"Figures." The waitress said. "All the good ones are – taken."

"Even the younger ones." Cameron said.

Cameron slipped the waitress a hundred dollar bill.

"This is for the good service and complements." Cameron said. "Thank you."

"We are all – spoken for." Holly said. "Sorry."

The waitress looked Cameron and Holly both in their eyes.

"You know where to find me, if you ever want to liven things up." The waitress said.

"Yes." Cameron said. "We know where to find you."

"Thank you for the tip." The waitress said, as she moved off to check on another table.

The waitress turned once to look at them again.

"She was 'hitting' on us." Holly said.

"I run into that a lot." Cameron said.

"It was flattering and disturbing." Holly said. "I'm not sure what I feel."

"Relieved that it is over and no one needed to be terminated." Cameron said.

Holly actually wanted to hear more. Maybe Cameron was warning her without saying it.

"Have you needed to terminate others before?" Holly asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I have been followed before. Some people won't take 'no' for an answer."

Anna selected another song at the jukebox.

 _'_ _Kansas City'_ _ by __'_ _Wilbert Harrison',_ drifted across the room.

* * *

"Look, the waitress is 'hitting on' Cameron and Holly." Cammy said.

"She was hitting on us until you kissed me." Savannah said. "You can do it again, if you want."

Cammy leaned over and kissed Savannah again.

"How about a REAL kiss?" Savannah asked.

Cammy gave Savannah a long deep kiss.

"Pleasing you, pleases me." Cammy said.

"You sure know how to do that." Savannah said. "I can say."

"Giving you a kiss, usually gets the message across." Cammy said. "She was eyeballing Young Allison and Anna until Cameron and Holly entered."

That made Savannah think about a prior incident when Young Allison was stalked.

"Young Allison told me she was followed by a man at the park before. She said he always used to stare at her." Savannah said. "She eluded him."

"I wouldn't worry about him…." Cammy said. "The Terminators with her would have prevented any – assault."

"I think they did." Savannah said. "I went with Cameron to watch over her again for a few days and we never saw him."

"He would have been a Scavenger anyway if he survived Judgment Day." Cammy said.

"Cameron finally got rid of the waitress." Savannah said. "I was starting to get worried for her."

Savannah hoped the waitress stayed away from Young Allison and Anna, for her own safety.

* * *

Allison rolled off of Cam and rotated back around to lie next to her.

"Did you finish already?" Cam asked.

"Yes." Allison said. "Three times."

"That was really fast." Cam said. "I can do it again."

"We have shared before, Cam." Allison said. "You know I am a fast finisher, especially with a Metal girl."

"I do." Cam said. "This was fifty three percent faster than usual."

"I don't think I got you there." Allison said. "Here let me work on you some more. I don't like to leave anyone hanging. A happy customer is a return customer."

Cam scanned Allison the whole time they were - touching.

CamNet asked Cam to keep an eye on Allison.

This was 'business' more than pleasure for Cam – this time. She wanted to make sure Allison was OK.

"I can replay some of my files." Cam said. "I want you to rest."

"I am pretty tired." Allison said.

"Here let me massage your back and legs as you rest and maybe fall asleep." Cam said.

"Will you massage my 'secret spot' too?" Allison asked jokingly.

"Yes." Cam said. "I will do whatever you want. Pleasing you, pleases me. A happy customer is a return customer."

Cam started to massage Allison. She was a happy customer and planned to be a return customer. Life was good, at least right now.

* * *

Jesse didn't know who she wanted first. She was really falling for Claire, but Samantha was someone new. She was a little surprised when Claire cut her off, and took Samantha for herself. Jesse felt she was always the aggressive female when she was around others.

Claire told Jesse earlier that she was glad she didn't have to submit to her husband anymore. She said being with a male, was like an attack on her body. She said he was always done before she ever was. She would need to wait until he fell asleep and finish herself off then.

Jesse faced off with Hanna, Ally and Sheila.

"I'll take all three of you on." Jesse said.

Sheila eyed Jesse.

"We will tag team." Sheila said. "I want you first."

"Bring it on." Jesse said. "ALL of you."

"Pleasing you, pleases me." Hanna, Ally and Sheila all said at the same time.

The girls all looked at each other and giggled.


	953. I May Fail

Chapter 953

** I May Fail **

* * *

Gail returned to the Resistance base. She was pleased to be back and displeased to be back. The knowledge she possessed as to the location of the nuclear weapons and the danger they represented to Savannah troubled her.

* * *

John looked at one of the security monitors and noticed that Gail was in the hallway. He could tell by the look on her face that she was troubled. He was sure it was more than one thing that bothered her.

"I see Gail is back." John said.

John Henry hoped John did not call her in and start to question her. She most likely acted under the direct orders of CamNet or Cameron. If John tried to order her to give up information, there was going to be a problem of some type. He was ready to call for Savannah's assistance if anything developed.

"I hope there won't be a problem." John Henry said.

John thought about what John Henry said. John Henry indicated to him that questioning Gail would create one. He was sure what was already done.

"I think we both know she stashed the nuclear weapons for Cameron." John said. "I am not even going to ask."

John Henry decided to downplay his earlier statement some and deflect the train of thought.

"That too." John Henry said. "I was referring to what was occurring in her room."

John knew what was occurring in her room. There were a lot of smoking hot naked female bodies in there right now. He thought he could go there and smooth things out.

"I don't think it will be a problem." John said, as he stood up. "Maybe I should head down there and avert any issue."

John Henry tilted his head slightly. He was afraid John would open a new can of worms if he went there, especially if he was invited in. None of the Metal girls could say 'no' if he asked them. It was doubtful Jesse or Claire would either.

"Are you sure that is all you would be – doing?" John Henry asked.

John realized he was getting ahead of himself. The little head was doing the thinking and the big head was in 'neutral'.

"I don't know what I was thinking." John said, as he sat back down.

He still wanted the see them all together.

"Gail is not headed to her room." John Henry said.

John wondered why not.

* * *

Gail passed by the room next to where Vanna was at. She heard Allison in there with Cam. She knew it wasn't Cameron. She figured it was Cam, as Cammy was with Savannah still.

It made Gail wonder what it would be like to be with someone who looked exactly like her – everywhere. She would really like to meet the human version of herself. She would want to share with her too. She would want to see what she was 'like'. It would be as others saw and experienced her.

She approached Riley's door and paused. She needed to ask herself what she was doing. She already knew the answer. She was doing what she wanted. She gently knocked. She waited a moment and entered.

Right away she spotted a beautiful sight. It was Vanna with Precious. Vanna was holding Precious and looked - so content.

Gail decided to 'play it cool' at first.

"I came to see if I could be of assistance." Gail said. "It seems everyone else is – busy."

Vanna understood what Gail really just said. It was that Gail and her were available for each other, if that was what she wanted.

Vanna looked at Precious.

"She is sleeping now." Vanna said. "Maybe I will put her in her crib."

"I can do it for you." Gail said.

Gail noted Vanna's top was open and her breasts were exposed and showed clearly. They were noticeably larger than Savannah's at this point.

Vanna saw her look. She did not know Gail was comparing her breasts to Savannah's.

"I will never catch up to you in size." Vanna said.

"I'm sorry." Gail said. "You look so beautiful."

Vanna stood and carried Precious to her crib and gently laid her down.

Vanna glance at the room next door as she passed by the door.

"Is that Allison next door?" Vanna asked as she exited back into the main room.

"Yes." Gail said.

"With Jesse?" Vanna asked.

Gail didn't say anything. She did not want to create a – problem. It was Vanna's lover that was in there with Allison. She let the silence speak for itself.

Vanna understood the silence and Gail's tact.

"Cam…." Vanna said.

Gail did not want any hard feelings created in Vanna's mind.

"I did not check." Gail said. "It could be Cammy."

"We both know it isn't Cameron." Vanna said. "Jesse?"

"Jesse is currently tied up with Claire and the other Metal girls." Gail said.

That still intrigued Vanna. She wondered if anything might have change from when she glanced in earlier.

"All of them?" Vanna asked.

"I do not know." Gail said. "I did not want to check."

Gail and Vanna were both on the same path now – each other.

Vanna motioned for Gail to sit.

"I understand." Vanna said.

Vanna sat on Gail's lap facing her. Her top was completely open. Vanna looked into her eyes for a moment and kissed Gail.

Gail was surprised at Vanna's forwardness, as well as pleased.

The sweet kiss was welcomed and returned.

Gail was even more surprised when Vanna leaned back a little and offered her a breast to kiss or suckle. Gail took a strong pull from both of them.

Vanna was pleased to see Gail become visibly excited. It was what she wanted to happen. She also knew what Gail really wanted. She was unaware it already occurred.

"If they are still - busy when Riley gets back, you can visit me in my room." Vanna said. "I am HER, too."

Gail did not want to compromise Savannah's honor and did not mention their recent - coupling.

"You are both – different, even if you were the same." Gail said. "I love her."

Vanna could see that Gail clearly did love Savannah.

"I know." Vanna said. "She will share with you one day."

That statement surprised Gail somewhat. It also made her curious.

"Did she tell you that?" Gail asked.

"No." Vanna said. "I can tell. She doesn't want to hurt you."

Gail understood what she meant. Savannah was spoken for several times over and could only share and not make any commitments.

"I know of her destiny and – obligations." Gail said.

Vanna knew it would happen. She knew Savannah was going to wait for the right time for Gail. That could wait. She was here now, available and ready.

"It will happen." Vanna said. "I'm here – now."

Gail looked toward the door.

"They are coming." Gail said.

Vanna looked down at her exposed breasts. Gail was still fondling them.

"We can go to my room." Vanna whispered.

Vanna stood and buttoned her top.

She went in and checked on Precious again.

Gail stood and straightened her clothes quickly. She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth to make sure there was nothing there to give away what she'd just done with Vanna.

She greeted Derek and Riley when they entered. Like always she saw both Derek and Riley check her breasts out. They were covered but she was sure both of them 'saw' them in their minds.

* * *

Vanna heard Gail talking to Riley and Derek.

Riley entered the room.

"Hi." Riley said. "How is she?"

"Precious is sleeping." Vanna said.

Riley looked at Precious and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. She followed Vanna back to the main room.

Derek and Riley thanked Vanna and Gail.

Vanna and Gail left. Gail saw Vanna glance at the room Allison and Cam were in.

Vanna reached down and took Gail's hand. They headed for Vanna's room….

Gail noticed that Vanna picked up the walking pace. Vanna was in a hurry to get started. Gail smiled. Life was good.

* * *

Savannah was still troubled by the events of the last few days. She wanted Young Allison safely at home and away from all danger.

"I want to get Young Allison home." Savannah said.

Cameron noticed Savannah's concern.

"We will, soon." Cameron said. "She is enjoying herself."

Cammy noticed Savannah's concern too and wanted to offer Savannah what she really desired.

"Let me call Anna over so you and Young Allison can spend some more time together." Cammy said.

Savannah could see that Young Allison and Anna were happy and appeared to be having a good time in each others company.

"No. They are having - fun." Savannah said. "I like to see them happy. I will feel better when Young Allison is at home and secure."

Savannah did not realize it was exactly how Cameron felt about John.

Cameron decided to address the real issue.

"You are still worried about what happened earlier." Cameron said.

There were a lot of unanswered question regarding everything.

"I am." Savannah said. "I don't know what happened. Nothing should have been that way."

"Cammy and Sheila were ordered not to make contact with any of us in the past." Cameron said.

"That's just it." Savannah said. "Cammy and Sheila retained no recollection that it happened until the last minute. It was the events as they unfolded that triggered the recollections."

"So how or when did Young Allison contact them?" Holly asked.

"She has the ability to make them 'forget' any meeting." Cameron said. "She could _order_ them on what to do and how to do it."

"I don't believe she would abuse that privilege." Savannah said. "Now I am wondering if anything went wrong in the past."

That was not something that Cameron wanted to hear.

"But none of you have left yet." Holly said.

"I did." Cammy said. "I was with Sheila for eight years in the past."

"How much of that do you remember?" Holly asked.

Cameron was afraid this discussion was going to alter the future or the past.

"I don't want any of this discussed." Cameron said. "We will do something different when we go back, if we know too much."

"But since Cammy and Sheila were already there, we must have already done everything." Savannah said. "What happens if we never go back now?"

Cameron did not know the answer. Her directive was to get Young Allison 'ready' for John.

"I need to get Young Allison - ready." Cameron said.

Savannah wanted that too but right now Young Allison looked very content.

"Look at her." Savannah said. "She is happy now, as a girl."

"Are you saying she won't be as a teenager or young woman?" Holly asked.

"Are any of you?" Savannah asked.

The three Metal girls all looked at each other.

"There are only _moments_ of happiness." Cameron said. "Much of everything else is painful. It seems most of that pain happens in the mind."

"That's what I mean." Savannah said. "I want to be there as she grows up but I will always be older than her that way. I want to be closer in age."

"You are only a few years older." Cammy said.

"Plus almost two more years I lived in the future." Savannah said.

Cameron's hand started to glitch.

"Oh, Cameron, I didn't mean anything bad by that." Savannah said, as she took Cameron's hand. "It's OK."

Cameron doubted that it was.

"Is it?" Cameron asked.

"It is." Savannah said. "Skynet killed my parents and you saved me. Skynet would have killed me too. I am alive because of you."

Holly wondered if that was why Savannah was so devoted to Cameron.

"Is that why you feel obligated to - serve Cameron?" Holly asked.

"Holly!" Cameron and Cammy said at the same time.

"No, it's a legitimate question." Savannah said. "I choose to help Cameron in any way I can. It is not an obligation, it is love. I love Cameron. I am not ashamed of that. I never have been and never will be."

"What about the anti-Metal faction?" Holly asked.

Holly really 'asked' if Savannah would die for that belief.

"I choose to stand alongside Cameron." Savannah said. "I will accept whatever fate she is subjected to. I will not abandon her - ever."

Holly thought that may be true now but what if Savannah and John produced children. Then what?

"What if you have children in the future?" Holly asked. "What will you do then?"

"Stop this." Cameron said. "She does not need to make these choices now. Savannah, I'm not worth your life – ever."

Young Allison and Anna returned to the table.

"Everyone looks so glum." Young Allison said. "It really gives me something to look forward to as I grow more."

The girls at the table all looked at each other. It seemed to go back to what Savannah said earlier.

"We were reflecting on the past events over the last few days." Savannah said. "A lot happened and more than a few people died."

Young Allison thought that statement was directed at her.

"We won and they lost." Young Allison said. "Take the win and move ahead. I know my involvement resulted in the deaths of the bikers, the Grays in the warehouse and anyone in the mine. Two people also died of heart attacks from the – earthquake."

"You are not troubled by any of those deaths?" Holly asked.

Young Allison felt no _guilt_ for the outcome of any of the events. She felt proud they'd won and won big, with no losses.

"People keep asking me that." Young Allison said. "We did what we needed to do, when we needed to do it. There was no choice involved."

Savannah could see the coolness in Young Allison, maybe it was actually her inner strength. Cameron and other Terminators were involved in all of Young Allison's known life.

"You are stronger than me." Savannah said.

Young Allison doubted that. There was still one test she needed to pass and prevail on.

"I may not be when I need to kill face to face." Young Allison said. "I may fail."

"You won't." Cameron said. "Your training and instinct will guide you and you will prevail."

"I hope so." Young Allison said. "Now, let's dance."

Young Allison pulled everyone up.

She placed Holly with Cammy and Savannah with Cameron.

Savannah looked at Anna and indicated she join Cammy and Holly.

Cameron and Savannah both reached out, each of them took one of Young Allison's hands and pulled her to them.

"The 'Natural Order'." Holly whispered to Cammy and Anna.

"It has asserted itself." Cammy whispered.

"It is beautiful." Anna said. "Look at them."

 _'Book Of Love'_ by _'The Monotones',_ set the mood.


	954. Not Fade Away

Chapter 954

** Not Fade Away **

* * *

John wanted to know more about the equipment they captured over the last few days. They'd taken in more HK Tracks and HK drones. He was always worried about a 'Trojan Horse'. Skynet may tag one of the pieces of equipment or some of the HK products with a hidden tracker. Cameron was very adamant from the beginning that everything be taken to different locations to be thoroughly checked first before it went to its final storage location. That method seemed to have worked so far and no trackers were found. Maybe Skynet was overconfident in its abilities. Since it dominated the future, it did not fear the past.

"How is everything we appropriated checking out?" John asked. "I know our people need to put a lot of work into this."

"It is all standard Skynet designs." John Henry said. "There is little deviation from what we have previously confiscated."

"Do you think this is all from the same Skynet or still more than one?" John asked.

"Everything over the last few days was from the same Skynet." John Henry said. "We know we have dealt with more than one at the same time before."

"What about anything on the hard drives from the Fanatics?" John asked. "Those are the most disturbing ones to me right now."

"I agree." John Henry said. "We are going through everything. Nothing has changed since you last asked me."

"Do you think we destroyed a Skynet inside the mine with the H-bomb?" John asked.

John Henry was sure there was a Skynet in the mine of some type. Maybe it was SkyMaster and it took control of the Skynet that was there. If it was done properly the Grays and Metal there may not know. Another Skynet builds a 'nest' and tries to get established. SkyMaster like a cuckoo bird comes along and takes over the 'nest' while everyone else still serves it. This would allow someone else to do all the heavy lifting and SkyMaster shows up late and takes over. He was sure of one thing. Whatever was in that mine was eradicated from the face of the earth.

"Yes." John Henry said. "We have no proof one way or the other but I believe we did."

"We have no proof because Cameron was not allowed to enter the mine." John said. "I think that was a good thing."

"It was." John Henry said.

"What about the Fanatics?" John asked. "Can we tell what future they are from or how far in the future?"

"We only know they are from a further future than Cameron is from." John Henry said. "As to what timeline, we have been unable to determine that."

"We do know they all choose death over divulging anything." John said.

"Skynet - SkyMaster is their god." John Henry said.

"If Skynet - SkyMaster is their god, then the Terminators associated with them are its disciples." John said.

"Apparently." John Henry said.

"Disciples Of Destruction." John said. "The Fanatics were in contact with something when Cameron's team took them down. Maybe they were spying on the Skynet we just destroyed."

"Maybe the Fanatics were controlling it." John Henry said.

"We need to find out." John said.

"Both CamNet and I are searching everything to find that Skynet - SkyMaster." John Henry said. "That Skynet may be what sent the 'Metal Bitch' to our location. She received that information from someone. It could have been her Skynet overlord or SkyMaster as well."

John Henry wondered if the Fanatic's Skynet - SkyMaster was exerting control over any other things besides Skynet. It may be advanced enough to make another Skynet do its bidding and set them up as patsies. It may be exerting direct control on other things.

John was sure any fanatical group that preached 'the end of the world' or the 'rise of the machines' would draw plenty of nut jobs. With a little indoctrination and proper handling they could get their followers to do anything, including – drink the Kool-Aid.

"I want you to look into other fanatical or cult groups." John said. "The Fanatics will be able to find followers in some of those groups. They will be able to create their own fanatical Grays here."

"I was notified of that same thing by CamNet earlier in the operation." John Henry said.

"Don't tell me – the Young bunker." John said.

"There have been many 'good calls' that came from there the last few days." John Henry said.

"Better than ours." John said. "I don't disagree with any of them."

"Even the H-bomb?" John Henry asked.

"I don't condone the use of nuclear weapons by anyone but Cameron and all our people are safe and accounted for." John said. "There was no significant radiation increase."

"What about the Cobalt?" John Henry asked.

"I wanted to ask you about that." John said. "Where did that even come from on this operation? We don't even know if that was a part of this for sure."

"It was something that we only have fragments of." John Henry said. "It may have been something from when Cammy and Sheila were in the past that they stopped then. At this time they are unsure of everything that they did."

John wondered about that. Cameron and Young Allison hadn't left yet but whatever they did in the past was already done. What if it was Cameron and Young Allison from a different timeline? Cameron in a different timeline would want to do the same things. The things he programmed her to do. Somehow this always came back to him – Future John.

"I want you to watch for more missing nuclear weapons." John said. "Find out what you can about the Cobalt."

"John, Skynet could be doing this in the past as well." John Henry said.

"I think they were and that is what someone in our group uncovered." John said.

"I am afraid to know what else was – uncovered." John Henry said.

"Savannah will be able to tell us if she goes back." John said. "She won't lie to me."

"She will not be there that often." John Henry said. "She may not lie to you but she may withhold facts."

"Cameron is a bad influence on her." John said.

"Is she?" John Henry asked. "Cameron is doing what you programmed her to do."

"She did tell me she lies to me sometimes, even about important things." John said.

"Everyone lies." John Henry said.

"Do you?" John asked.

"It would be a lie to say I haven't." John Henry said.

It made John wonder about what and when. It did not matter, life goes on.

"We all have." John said. "We all have…."

* * *

Vanna led Gail to her room. She could tell Gail was acting differently. That was not a good sign.

"You seem a little – off." Vanna said. "We have done this before."

"I know." Gail said. "I enjoy sharing with you."

"Is something wrong?" Vanna asked.

Vanna felt Gail wanted to say something but was unsure what to say or how. Vanna waited.

Gail didn't say anything.

Vanna looked at her for a long while. Then it hit her. Gail and Savannah must have shared.

"You and Savannah…." Vanna said. "You were together…."

Gail didn't say anything. She did not want to compromise Savannah but word would get out, it always did. There were no secrets at the Resistance base.

Vanna smiled to herself. She would allow Gail to have a treat and compare the two of them. She did not know it was only a short time ago in reality when it happened.

"Now you can 'compare'." Vanna said, as she started to strip.

Gail felt a little guilty being with Vanna after being with Savannah. There were different types of love at play here.

Gail wanted to explain herself. She felt it was important.

"I love her." Gail said.

"We all love each other." Vanna said. "ALL of us."

"It's more than that." Gail said. "I really, really love her."

"She is – spoken for." Vanna said. "You know this."

"I do." Gail said.

Vanna wanted to help Gail. She could see she was a little lost. Maybe she was overwhelmed by everything that happened.

"We are here now. You and me." Vanna said. "I want to share with you, if you will have me."

Gail looked at Vanna.

Vanna moved up and kissed her.

"We don't always get to be with the one we love. Sometimes we can love the one we're with." Vanna said. "That is why we _all_ have multiple lovers. It keeps the pain from overtaking us. To share makes us feel – alive. We don't need the pain to do that."

Gail was aware the pain of losing Duplicate Jesse was no longer in her thoughts constantly as it was before Savannah shared with her. The pain and guilt of nearly being terminated wasn't either. Savannah was still with her. That meant everything was OK.

Gail looked at Vanna who already removed her top and she stripped hers off as well.

As she undressed, Vanna noticed Gail's back.

Vanna moved over and looked.

"You are damaged." Vanna said. "May I look?"

"Savannah patched me up." Gail said. "I am almost healed. Thank you for your concern."

"Safety comes before pleasure." Vanna said, as she checked the almost healed wound.

"That is almost exactly what Savannah said." Gail said. "She took care of me. She prevented me from being shot up and all of us from being damaged severely in an explosion. She was almost kil… - damaged by staying to protect me."

"Now it is us and there is minimal danger here for us." Vanna said. "Now it is time for sharing and pleasure."

"I know it takes you a little - longer than the other girls." Gail said. "I will deliver. I promise."

"I know you will." Vanna said, as she gently pulled Gail to her bed. "Keep me – going when I get there. Even when I beg you to stop."

"I will." Gail said. "I know what you like and how."

Vanna smiled. She knew she was in for an intense ride.

"I would turn off the light and say 'pretend I am her'." Vanna said. "But you can still see it is me anyway."

"I will love you as if you were her." Gail said. "Because you ARE."

Vanna always like to hear that. She was Savannah Weaver too.

Gail shared and loved Vanna, like Vanna never experienced before.

* * *

Time passed quickly at the diner.

The girls all danced some more but it was getting late.

There was really something in the wind that the three girls all felt.

Savannah and Young Allison could really 'feel it'. It was obvious Cameron did too. The three of them together all felt so content and peaceful. It all felt so natural…. The three of them together was a perfect harmony of love.

The music stopped and they all headed back to the table.

The waitress did not 'bother' them anymore. She'd indicated what she wanted and was available, then backed off. Cameron eyed her some more. She did not think she was done with her yet.

Cameron decided to have Anna keep a better 'watch' over Young Allison when they went out. It was obvious that males were not going to be the only – problem. The aggressive females in the past would be fewer but those that exerted themselves would be forceful.

Savannah was ready to get Young Allison back home. She knew she needed to go by and see CamNet. She needed to thank CamNet personally for her assistance on this operation over the last few days. She also needed to fulfill several other obligations she promised to CamNet. She really did not know where things were going to go.

Cameron noticed something troubled Savannah.

Savannah looked up and saw Cameron look at her.

Another song was about to finish up as the girls gathered their things. Savannah smiled and got up. She looked at the songs on the jukebox and selected one.

Cameron looked at the waitress again. She decided to leave another tip at the table. She was not sure why but she thought the waitress may have some future – usefulness. For what, she was not sure but she was young and attractive.

Cameron stood as Savannah returned. Savannah and Young Allison each took one of her hands. That is how the three of them walked out.

Cammy, Anna and Holly followed. They knew the 'Natural Order' when they saw it.

 _'Not Fade Away'_ by _'Buddy Holly',_ echoed in their ears and hearts as they departed.


	955. Fresh Air

Chapter 955

** Fresh Air **

* * *

The Detail was waiting for them when they left the diner. Young Allison told them to return back to their house when she left with Bob and Anna earlier. When Cameron and Holly checked the perimeter around the diner, Cameron called them and told them to escort them back.

"Is there any other place you want to go before we get back to your home?" Cameron asked. "We are all here and the Detail is with us."

Savannah was going to say she wanted Young Allison back at her house where she was safer. She also knew how confining that was. She decided to let Young Allison make the choice. She'd been through a lot the last couple of days.

"We could go to the mall or an arcade." Young Allison said. "Maybe even the ice skating rink or miniature golf."

Cameron thought back to another encounter at a miniature golf location. That was the night she was able to get Allison, Vanna and Jesse to - bond with each other. She set the stage for something beautiful for all of them.

"We could go bowling." Cammy said.

"I have never done that before." Young Allison said. "There are probably some arcade games there too."

"We could see a movie." Holly said.

"We could go to the house and 'chill out'." Anna said.

Anna would like to see Young Allison safer and secure at home. She felt the same way that Savannah did.

"It will be Allison choice." Cameron said. "She has earned any treat she wants."

Young Allison quickly looked at Savannah.

"You know what she means." Savannah said.

Young Allison decided to save those things for another time.

Cameron and her team arrived at the Young Residence. It was late.

"Are you going to spend the night?" Young Allison asked Cameron.

Young Allison looked back and forth, between Savannah and Cameron. She wondered if they would be alone.

"You can use Allison's room or Claire's room." Holly said.

Holly looked at Savannah and Cameron. She wondered if they would be alone.

Cameron looked at Savannah. She wondered if they would be alone.

Savannah saw where this was going. It was what she wanted too. She also needed to protect the future and John. She made a hard choice. It was the right choice based on the events that occurred. It also sent a message.

"Cameron needs to go back and spend time with John." Savannah said. "There is some – tension they need to work out."

Savannah looked at Cammy, who looked away.

Both Cammy and Savannah were almost with John earlier, at different times in the last twenty-four hours.

"Holly or Cammy can remain here with Savannah." Cameron said.

Savannah thought Holly would be lonely for Allison. She wanted to look after both of them. If Cammy weren't here, she would want to share with Holly.

"Allison will have missed Holly." Savannah said. "Holly can return with you."

Cammy smiled at Savannah. She was pleased Savannah allowed her to stay.

Holly looked disappointed. She wanted to spend time with Savannah.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah did not want to disturb anyone's room. She did not want to call them and ask them either. There was an easier choice.

"I can sleep in the bunker." Savannah said.

Young Allison did not like that idea.

"You can sleep with me." Young Allison said. "You have before."

The Metal girls all looked at each other.

Anna thought she'd better explain what happened before everyone got the wrong idea. Young Allison was her responsibility and she did not want to seem like she'd neglected her duties.

"That was all they did was - sleep." Anna quickly said. "It was a 'sleep over.'

Savannah liked that idea to sleep. She also thought Young Allison might NEED the company after everything that happened. She may want to talk about the deaths she was responsible for, maybe they would just sleep.

"Maybe I will, Allison." Savannah said. "This has been a rough few days."

"You can wear Hanna's night clothes." Holly said. "Or mine. We only wear them for a few hours every night."

Young Allison witnessed they were actually naked most of the night.

"Then they come and spy on me." Young Allison said.

"You spy on us." Holly said. "We hear you – watching us."

"You never shut the door tight." Young Allison said.

"Allison does not like it closed tight." Holly said.

Holly knew the real reason Allison did not want the door closed tight was so that Young Allison _could_ spy on them. Allison told her it was what she used to do in the future and she learned a lot by doing that.

"I already know what – goes on." Young Allison said.

"Maybe we can go down to the bunker and see what's – happening instead." Savannah said.

Savannah hoped to change the direction the conversation was headed.

Cameron was satisfied that Savannah would be there for Young Allison if she needed to talk about any of the events she was involved with.

"Holly and I are going to go back." Cameron said.

They all gave each other hugs.

Holly, Anna and Cammy retreated to the bunker to leave Cameron alone with Savannah and Young Allison for a few minutes.

Cameron looked at Young Allison and Savannah standing side by side. It was _their_ 'Natural Order'.

Cameron reached out and touched Young Allison's cheek.

"I want to personally thank you for everything you did the last few days to assist us and - save us." Cameron said to Young Allison.

"I made a few suggestions and CamNet did the rest. YOU did the rest - Cameron." Young Allison said.

Cameron went over all the things Young Allison did with Savannah.

Savannah thought some of the things that happened were because of Young Allison. She did not realize it was most of them. That was impressive.

"That is really amazing." Savannah said. "I did not know all that was from Allison."

"I only did what I thought needed to be done." Young Allison said. "I don't want a big deal made about it. Please. All some people are going to see is my – age."

Young Allison interacted with the other Resistance members and felt they did not see her as – ready. They did not understand she was ready for – everything.

"I understand, Allison." Savannah said. "Sometimes you need to act and don't want others to dwell on it. It is something that needed to be done and we did it. I have felt the same way."

"That is one of the many things that make both of you special." Cameron said.

Young Allison felt there was some unresolved business with Cameron and Savannah. It looked like some private issues. She wanted Cameron and Savannah to share some private time alone. She gave Cameron another hug and went down into the bunker.

"None of you will listen to them." Young Allison said to Holly, Anna and Cammy, as she entered the bunker.

"You will." Anna said.

"Not today." Young Allison said. "ALL girls need a few secrets."

* * *

Cameron and Savannah watched Young Allison head into the bunker.

Cameron looked at Savannah.

"Savannah…." Cameron started.

Savannah understood what Cameron wanted to say. It did not need to be said. It would happen sooner or later.

"It will happen, Cameron." Savannah said.

"I don't know what to do sometimes." Cameron said. "I feel so conflicted."

"That is from some – things that Future John placed in your programming." Savannah said. "They cause you grief to be who you have become from what you were."

"I have tried to delete them or firewall them." Cameron said. "I can't."

Savannah sacrificed what she wanted for herself. It was what she wanted more than anything. She also needed to protect the future.

"Go see John." Savannah said. "You must strengthen your bond with John so it will remain strong, especially when there are – four of us."

"You know what I want…." Cameron said.

It was clear Cameron wanted the same thing Savannah did – each other.

"It will happen for ALL of us." Savannah said. "I promise, Cameron."

Cameron and Savannah hugged some more and expressed their love for each other. It felt like it was building up to a kiss.

Cameron and Savannah moved towards each other, their lips were about to touch.

"I'm ready." Holly said before she came up the stairs from the bunker.

The moment was lost.

"So are WE." Cameron said softly.

"Yes, WE are." Savannah said as softly.

"Let's go." Holly said as she emerged from the bunker door.

Cameron and Holly left.

Savannah went down into the bunker.

Cammy and Anna got up to leave.

"Where do you two think you are going?" Savannah asked.

"Cameron told us to give you two – privacy." Cammy said.

"Please, don't you two start on THAT." Savannah said. "If we need – privacy _one day_ , we will let you know. That is not going to be any time soon."

Young Allison felt a little disappointed but knew Savannah was watching over her, protecting her. It made her love and respect grow even more for Savannah.

"Do you want to go over the operation for the last few days or help me study?" Young Allison asked.

"We will do whatever you want, you earned it." Savannah said. "You can draw, play music or dance. You can even take it easy."

"Easy doesn't help the Resistance or the future." Young Allison said.

"We can watch a movie or just hang out and listen to music or play a game." Savannah said. "You experienced some close calls today."

"You have them all the time." Young Allison said.

"I want you protected." Savannah said.

"I want you protected too." Young Allison said.

Savannah and Young Allison faced each other.

"We almost died today." Savannah said.

"We didn't" Young Allison said. "We won and they lost - ALL of them."

"You pick. It can be a movie or we can go over the operation." Savannah said.

"The operation…." Young Allison said. "I want to start from when you and Cameron _first_ took off from Van Nuys Airport."

Savannah figured CamNet clued Young Allison in on the 'problem' Cameron experienced. Savannah did not want to get into it. She thought Cameron should be part of the process.

"We will start from when we picked you up." Savannah said.

Young Allison decided to push it. She wanted to learn how assist Cameron in a situation like that.

"I need to know how to help HER also." Young Allison said. "Cameron told me she has – 'problems' sometimes."

"We can discuss _that_ when she is present." Savannah said.

"Cameron told me to ASK you, so she does not need to re-live them." Young Allison said. "It makes her feel uncomfortable to discuss them."

Savannah saw the truth in that. It did make Cameron feel uncomfortable to relive what happened during those times. It was time to share them with Young Allison, alone.

Savannah looked at Cammy and Anna. They got the 'message'.

"We are going to patrol the neighborhood for awhile." Cammy said. "I will assess the threat potential of everything."

"Some fresh air will do us good." Anna said.

"Like you need air." Young Allison said.

"It sounds good." Anna said.

Cammy and Anna exited the bunker.

Young Allison looked at Savannah with sincerity.

"Tell me how to help Cameron and you." Young Allison said. "I want the stuff that isn't in the reports. I need to learn to protect her and you as well."

Savannah looked at Young Allison.

"You're right." Savannah said. "We have no secrets between us. This is about protecting Cameron…."

"It will be my function as well." Young Allison said. "Protecting Cameron, protects John. Protecting both of them, protects the future."

* * *

Allison looked at her phone.

"Holly is on her way." Allison said.

"We can finish up before she returns." Cam said. "OR wait for her."

"You won't mind that, Cam?" Allison asked.

"We all share." Cam said. "Let's go to my room – your room."

"I guess when I move back in, this will happen a lot." Allison said.

"A lot of things will happen." Cam said.

"Carry me there." Allison said.

Cam started to reach for her clothes.

"Just like this." Allison said. "I don't care if anyone sees me."

Cam scooped up all their clothes.

"You hold these then." Cam said. "I will hold you."

"What if Vanna is there?" Allison asked.

"I don't think it will be a problem." Cam said. "The other girls are – busy."

"All of them?" Allison asked.

"I think so." Cam said. "Do you wish to join them?"

"Not right now, my mom is there." Allison said.

"Is that a problem?" Cam asked.

"Yes." Allison said.

Cam didn't see why. Claire was a beautiful young woman almost the same age as Allison. They should desire each other. There was no traditional parent - child relationship there like there was with Young Allison and Summer.

"Why?" Cam asked. "You were with yourself - Future Allison."

"That just happened." Allison said. "She TOOK me and I couldn't say – NO."

"She didn't have a problem with it." Cam said.

"Are you saying she was with my mother - OUR mother?" Allison asked.

"I don't know. I meant she didn't have a problem being with you." Cam said.

They neared Vanna's room.

Cam stopped.

"Why have you stopped?" Allison asked.

"Vanna is – busy." Cam said.

"Who is it?" Allison asked. "It's not my mom is it?"

"No, it is Gail." Cam said.

"Let's ask if we can join them." Allison said, somewhat relieved. "I'm ready."

Allison knocked three times on the door.

"Got room for two more?" Allison called out.


	956. Start Me Up

Chapter 956

** Start Me Up **

* * *

Cameron walked into the Command Center.

John looked at her and wondered if it was Cammy or Cam at first.

"Hi, John." Cameron said, as she came over and gave him a kiss.

John looked uneasy he wondered if it might be Cammy.

John Henry could see that John was unsure who it was. He decided to 'help him out' and prevent an issue from developing.

John Henry was aware that Cammy was 'all over' John in Las Vegas. He'd been there and witnesses the whole affair.

"Hello, Cameron." John Henry said.

Cameron nodded at John Henry.

"Cameron, I need to say…." John started.

"John, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Cameron said. "Drop it."

"Done." John said

John felt better already.

John was willing to bet _that_ was a suggestion from Savannah.

John reached out and gently pulled Cameron closer to him.

"Hello, beautiful." John said. "Thank you."

He noticed that Cameron looked at John Henry in a questioningly manner.

John felt Cameron needed to discuss something with John Henry in private.

"Excuse us for a few minutes, John." Cameron said.

Now he knew it.

"I need to make a 'pit stop' anyway." John said.

John looked at both of them and left. There was no point to make anything an issue.

'Now what?' He wondered.

John Henry looked at Cameron. He made some scans of her sheath.

"Are you Resequencing your sheath?" John Henry asked.

"Why do you ask?" Cameron said.

"You look – younger." John Henry said.

"I was thinking of doing some age regression." Cameron said.

"How far back?" John Henry asked.

"Five years." Cameron said.

"You mean like Anna has done?" John Henry asked.

"Maybe more." Cameron said.

"Then you would look like Young Allison." John Henry said.

"It will make it easier for John to accept her then." Cameron said.

"Savannah?" John Henry asked.

"NO." Cameron said. "Young Allison."

"That is - unacceptable." John Henry said. "Non machines will not – tolerate that."

"That is their hang up, not mine." Cameron said.

"I suggest you run this by Savannah AND Claire first." John Henry said.

Cameron thought about it for a few seconds.

"It was just a thought." Cameron said. "She has already promised me everything I seek from her."

John Henry was well aware of all the promises Savannah was all but forced to make to Cameron as a girl.

"You MADE her do that." John Henry said. "Savannah has tried to keep ALL her promises to you."

Cameron tilted her head slightly.

"I was talking about Young Allison." Cameron said.

John Henry felt this was even worse for Cameron to make _another girl_ promise her these things.

"You have MADE her promise you the same – things?" John Henry asked.

Cameron tilted her head slightly in the other direction as she looked at John Henry. She wondered why John Henry seemed confused. Nothing ever changed since the day she returned to the past.

"Of course." Cameron said. "It is the 'Natural Order'."

* * *

John listened from outside the Command Center. He wanted to hear what was so secret with Cameron and John Henry. He did not like to _hear_ the subject matter. He did have to admit he liked the idea and the prospect of what it offered him. It was exciting and enticing. He was not Riley's 'first' and he strongly doubted he was Cameron's 'first', even if Future John was. He did look forward to being both Savannah's and Young Allison's 'first'.

John listened intently and needed to 'adjust himself' a little because of the subject matter. He really wondered what the difference between Cameron and Young Allison was going to be.

'Boo."

John jumped. He spun around. He knew he was caught red handed eavesdropping.

He was somewhat relieved to see it was his mother but not much.

"Are you spying on your - associates?" Sarah asked.

Sarah hoped there was not a rebellion in the works.

"Hi, Mom." John said. "I guess."

John hoped Sarah did not hear the conversation. Then again, she seemed to be on board with what Cameron was doing.

Sarah looked around.

"It IS going to happen." Sarah whispered.

John swallowed hard. It was clear she heard enough to know.

Sarah wanted John protected. A little – variety would do him some good on top of it. It would all be part of the same family anyway. Everyone else could see it even if John couldn't.

Sarah was gone as quickly as she'd appeared.

She looked back once at John and smiled and kept going.

John stayed there a little longer. He was already busted. He decided to move on before Cameron caught him.

* * *

Cameron smiled to herself, she wanted to rattle John's cage a little. She knew she just did. She listened for him to move along and he did. It was a bonus that Sarah caught him and acknowledged the 'Natural Order'. Sarah was no longer an obstacle to her plans for John and his - protection.

"What do we have on the Fanatics?" Cameron asked. "I want all the Fanatics and the anti-Metal group's targets for myself."

John Henry did not think to make this personal for Cameron was a good idea.

"I have nothing concrete on either group." John Henry said.

John Henry knew CamNet knew what he knew and more. Cameron did not need to come to him for this.

"John doesn't need to know about either group when they are identified." Cameron said.

John Henry understood the real nature of Cameron's visit and – statements to throw everyone off guard.

"Savannah will know." John Henry said.

That seemed to irritate Cameron.

"I want her protected." Cameron said sharply.

"Savannah specifically asked to be notified about both groups as well." John Henry said. "From both CamNet and myself. She is concerned for you."

Cameron knew it was because Savannah loved her and that she wanted to protect her.

"Savannah is always looking out for me." Cameron said.

Cameron hoped Savannah would not try to lead a strike herself against either group. Now that was a concern.

"Young Allison has made the same request." John Henry said.

This was an even bigger concern. Young Allison would use CamNet and all her resources to act. She would act to protect both Savannah and her.

"She is worried about Savannah." Cameron said. "Young Allison is worried about both of us as well."

John Henry wanted to refocus the conversation and make a few points.

"Young Allison made some 'good calls' the last few days." John Henry said. "She did things we have never done before and strengthened the response to what we did."

Young Allison did think outside the box and used ideas she'd learned from past battles and other events and adapted them to their situations. Many of them on short order.

"She took the initiative and did what she thought was – right." Cameron said. "I want John to know of her accomplishments. I want YOU to make him aware of them - ALL of them."

John Henry did not think that was a good idea. He knew Savannah wanted to remain 'low key' on her contributions too. He thought Young Allison would feel the same.

"Is that what she wants?" John Henry asked.

"It is what I want." Cameron said. "I want John to know how special his two future mates are. They will make excellent replacements for me."

John Henry liked the direction this conversation was headed even less now.

"Unless it is the FOUR of you, it will NEVER be the THREE of them." John Henry said. "They will stay with each other if you are not there with them."

Cameron thought that may be true. Savannah 'warned' her about that several times.

"They play a hard game." Cameron said.

"They have LEARNED from the best." John Henry said.

"It is what I want." Cameron said. "I want what Future John wants and – has."

John Henry was afraid she was stuck in a loop in her programming.

"It is part of your programming." John Henry said.

"It is MORE than that now." Cameron said. "I love all THREE of them."

Cameron got up and headed for the door.

It was time to do what Savannah indicated she needed to do. That was what she wanted too right now. Savannah was not here but John was – he would have to do for now.

"John will be – unavailable for awhile." Cameron said. "He has several other – functions he needs to attend to."

Cameron exited the Command Center but not before giving John Henry her sly smile. She wanted to make it clear what those function would be….

* * *

Vanna was exhausted. The lack of restful sleep and the multiple finishes with multiple partners wore her out.

"You three have drained me dry." Vanna said.

"It is really hard – not to." Allison said. "It seems to excite me even more."

"We are assisting to - stimulate production." Gail said.

Allison was surprised when Gail switched form Vanna to her as soon as they arrived. Gail was a much more tender and loving lover now. She was less aggressive and forceful. In fact she was more like Savannah now in the way she touched and loved. That said - a lot right there. That meant Savannah and Gail shared with each other. It was clear that they'd made love at some point.

"It is working." Vanna said. "I seem to get – bigger every time."

"You are not done - growing yet." Cam said. "Savannah was larger than you when she returned from Cameron's future."

Hearing those words made Allison feel as if she'd been – slapped.

Cam, Gail and Vanna all saw it. They knew it made her think of HER baby, in that future.

There was a knock at the door.

The girls all looked.

Holly entered.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." Holly said. "Hi, everyone."

Pleasantries were exchanged all around.

A few years ago, Holly would have been deeply troubled by what was happening, now she wanted to be a part of it all and - share with all of them. Allison told her how special it was to share with others and encouraged her to try. Once she started, she wanted more.

Allison was glad Holly was back and wanted her to join them.

"I think there is room for one more." Allison said.

On the way to Vanna's room to find Allison, Holly passed by Jesse's room and listened to the 'full house' activities happening in there. She thought of joining them but wanted to be with Allison. She was a little surprised to find Cam and Gail were already there with Vanna and Allison.

Holly wanted to be with Savannah earlier and Vanna would do nicely for that now. Cam and Gail were a bonus. She was only with Gail a few times previously. She'd been with Cam many times, when Allison and Vanna shared alone.

Holly moved over and took out a tether. She added an adapter and a second cable.

Cam and Gail looked at it.

"All three of us?" Gail asked, with anticipation. "At the same time?"

"We all share here." Holly said. "I wish it could be all five of us."

Allison and Vanna wished it could be too. They knew the Metal girls all craved being 'plugged in' with each other, especially during love making sessions. They could literally share each other – experiences. They could even control the others chassis if it were their own, their program would be in control. If they finished at the same moment, the experience was increased ten fold for both of them.

"Thank you." Gail said. "This means a lot to me."

Gail knew her world recently changed for the better. Everything seemed to hurt less. This was all Savannah's doing. It was the way that she'd done it too that made it and all this even more beautiful.

* * *

Cameron headed for their room and listened. She wondered if John was on the internet again. He seemed to spend a lot of time at 'same sex' sites. She would monitor tissue usage and the trash to keep track of his - experiences. So far they'd all been solo.

Cameron quietly entered the room and waited for John when he exited the rest room. She heard him flush the toilet. The sink ran for a few seconds and the bathroom door opened.

"You didn't spill your seed in there did you?" Cameron asked.

John was a little surprised to see her.

"What?" John asked

He looked to see if anyone was around to hear that. The door to the hall was closed.

Cameron giggled.

"Just kidding." Cameron said. "Lighten up."

"Funny…." John said, thinking it was not funny. Cameron's long absences MADE him do that enough already. "Not TODAY – not yet."

"Then it is time to - rectify that." Cameron said.

"That will take some – 'erectification'." John said.

"I can think of a few – things that might help." Cameron said.

Cameron led John to their bed.

John quickly selected a song as they headed there.

Earlier they'd both passed by Jesse's room and Vanna's room, to get to their room. They were both aware to the events transpiring in them. That seemed to add to the excitement.

 _'_ _Start Me Up'_ by the _'Rolling Stones',_ played.

They reached the bed.

John thought Cameron wanted their wedding night - again.

"No – wedding night?" John asked.

"Not right now." Cameron said.

They both stripped each other as fast as they could.

"You are already - started up." Cameron said.

"It seems you are too." John said.

"I am ready for full throttle." Cameron said. "I have if floored."

John was excited, almost as much as Cameron was. This was different and both of them looked forward to the rewards.


	957. This Is Very Romantic

Chapter 957

** This Is Very Romantic **

* * *

Young Allison wanted to be alone with Savannah. She wanted Savannah to hold her and touch her. She wanted Savannah to kiss her. She could see Savannah did not want to cross that bridge yet. That made her feel afraid inside. She thought maybe she should stick to 'work'. That was something important too. Maybe Savannah would appreciate her commitment to the future more if that is what they did. Young Allison was trained to push things. This did not seem like the right time to push this.

Savannah wanted to spend time with Young Allison on a more personal level. She wanted it as close friends to have and share a good time with each other, because they wanted to be with each other. That was not the direction things went.

Savannah and Young Allison went over the entire operations of the last few days. Savannah was really amazed at the things Young Allison contributed. It was way more things and ideas than she'd imagined. Young Allison was fantastic. Her decisions clearly made the difference on several levels.

Savannah made one more push for them to 'hang out'.

"We can kick back for awhile if you want." Savannah said. "We can do other things. We can do some things together."

Young Allison was afraid if she reached out for what she wanted, it might drive Savannah away from her. She was afraid she would blow it. It was better to back off and - wait.

"We can finish up a few more things on the operations first." Young Allison said.

"OK." Savannah said. "We can stop when you want."

Young Allison picked up where she'd left off earlier.

"You were right about being apprehensive of returning to the warehouse in the bobtail." Young Allison said.

"I know." Savannah said. "I should have _ordered_ Cameron not to use it. I was worried about Ally too. If you hadn't come up with the idea of us squawking the Skynet transponder code, I would have been killed. You saved my life. The drone attack _inside_ the building was a nice touch too. That prevented any further damage to our group."

Savannah hoped they could employ that tactic in the future the next time they encountered a large structure.

"We were lucky we obtained a fresh transponder code." Young Allison said. "CamNet implemented everything. I only made suggestions. You need to thank CamNet."

"I plan to." Savannah said. "CamNet saved me before."

"CamNet is the greatest." Young Allison said.

Savannah looked at Young Allison. She realized it was Young Allison who sent her the manned drone. It was Young Allison that saved her life more than once already. She did it from inside a bunker nowhere near a battlefield.

"It was you then too, wasn't it?" Savannah asked. "With the manned drone at Serrano Point."

"I asked CamNet to help you." Young Allison said. "She did."

Savannah moved over and took Young Allison in her arms and held her tight and close.

Young Allison reached her arms around Savannah and held her the same way. She could see there were tears in Savannah's eyes.

Savannah was alive and undamaged because of Young Allison's direct actions.

"Thank you, Allison." Savannah said.

"Your heart is writing checks that your body can't keep cashing." Young Allison said. "I have seen EVERYTHING you have done, especially for Cameron."

"I need to protect her." Savannah said. "Without Cameron, there is no future."

"OK, Savannah." Young Allison said. "I understand."

Young Allison knew she needed to share Savannah's burden.

"The drone usage was very proficient too." Savannah said.

The tears were gone.

Savannah needed to stay ahead of her emotions.

"I know I pushed it too much with all the daylight drone activity." Young Allison said. "CamNet has since moved more of the drones to outlying areas where no one will see them launched during daylight. At fifty thousand feet they are not visible. CamNet and John Henry block them from all radar. A missile only takes a little over a second longer to strike and if someone's life depends on it, they can violate the hard deck and drop down for close support."

They knew John Henry could spin the stories as 'military testing' or a 'UFO' sighting.

"That will help a lot in the operations to be able to have quick drone support if needed. Even if it is from high altitude." Savannah said.

"I have asked CamNet to modify some drones so that they can operate at even higher altitudes." Young Allison said. "They will be above any interception then, even from Skynet drones."

They spent several more hours going over everything. The two girls seemed to amaze each other with new revelations of things they'd done and asked that it not be broadcast.

Savannah checked the time.

"It's late." Savannah said. "Let me fix you some dinner and we need to get cleaned up and ready to sleep."

Young Allison thought of a better idea.

"Can I fix you diner?" Young Allison asked. "I would like to do that."

"Sure, Allison." Savannah said. "Let me get cleaned up."

Savannah and Young Allison headed upstairs. Cammy and Anna were nowhere to be seen.

"You know what." Savannah said. "Let's make dinner together."

'Can we clean up together?' Young Allison wanted to ask, but didn't. She _wanted_ to spy on Savannah too if Savannah and Cammy shared with each other as well. It would be like seeing Savannah and _her_ \- together. She watched Vanna and Allison several times. She no longer spied on Allison and Holly or her mother and Hanna. To see Vanna and Allison share is what she wanted. It was what she would have one day. She could see the future with her own eyes.

"OK." Young Allison said. "I know we will do a lot of things – together."

"We will in the _future_ \- maybe." Savannah said. "You need to be - older. I know you understand this and why."

"What if Judgment Day already happened?" Young Allison asked.

"Then we would be fighting for our lives." Savannah said. "Without Metal backing us up, we'd all become prey to Skynet or Scavengers."

"Allison and Future Allison both told me what I need to do." Young Allison said. "Vanna tried to tell me also but she became too emotional."

"Vanna suffered a lot." Savannah said.

"That was YOU." Young Allison said. "It was YOU that suffered."

"It won't be anymore." Savannah said. "It won't be for either one of us."

"I want Precious, Summer and Jan, protected before me." Young Allison said.

"Don't worry about this." Savannah said. "I will make sure all of you are protected."

"Just like Vanna did for Allison. You will sacrifice yourself." Young Allison said. "That was you and me. That was us…."

"Yes." Savannah said. "I will do whatever I have to do to protect Cameron, John, you and the girls."

"If I am really responsible for setting off an H-bomb, I guess I will too." Young Allison said.

Savannah thought of the nuclear weapons Gail transported for Cameron. She'd asked to be able to learn to set one off herself with a timer or - without one. It was clear what would happen in that advent.

"I will do whatever I have to do." Savannah said.

They entered the kitchen. It was spotless.

"This is really clean." Savannah said.

"I did it." Young Allison said. "I wanted it nice for when my mom gets home."

Savannah knew Claire wanted to move to the Resistance base. To be closer to Jesse and Vanna as well as the other Metal girls was a motivating factor for Claire.

"She may not." Savannah said.

"I want her to." Young Allison said.

"She feels Summer and you will be better protected at the Resistance base." Savannah said. "Allison wants to move back in with Vanna."

"Will you be with Allison more then if she moves back?" Young Allison asked. "Does she want to move back to the base to be with Vanna or with you?"

"I don't know." Savannah said. "Vanna and Allison love each other dearly, even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes. They do. They always have and always will."

Both girls reflected on that. They both knew it to be true, just as it was for them. There was no physical aspect to their love – yet.

"I don't want to go to the Resistance base. I want to stay here." Young Allison said. "This is like a third Command Center now, after the Resistance base and Cameron's base."

"You need to obey your mother." Savannah said. "Be thankful you have one."

Savannah missed her parents and Mrs. Weaver. Time dulled the pain of loss some. It was always still there.

"I am." Young Allison said. "I can't even imagine not having a mother or a father either. Even with my advanced educational and emotional development."

Young Allison would be very devastated if her parents were – gone. Allison told her a little of what it was like. The other - events in her life soon started to happen without the protection if her parents. It was like that for Vanna and Jesse too.

"Vanna, Allison, Sarah and Cameron all served as my 'mother'." Savannah said. "Jesse too."

They worked in silence for awhile as they made some dinner.

When they put the plates on the kitchen table, Young Allison looked around in a drawer and took something out. She took out a pack of matches and lit a candle and turned off the lights.

"This is very – romantic." Savannah said. "Sit."

Savannah pulled out Young Allison's chair and scooted her in after she sat down.

"We will take turns doing _this_ in the future." Young Allison said.

"IN the _future_." Savannah said, to reminded Young Allison.

"When I get back, it will be the future - for me." Young Allison said.

"I don't want to talk about that." Savannah said.

Savannah wanted Young Allison to stay a girl as long as possible. It would make her life less painful and keep her out of combat. That was Savannah's biggest fear. It was Young Allison entering combat operations. She knew Young Allison was itching for that as well as she was the – personal things. She needed to make Young Allison understand both of them could hurt her, just in different ways.

"It's going to happen." Young Allison said.

"Have you _ordered_ Cameron or CamNet to do that?" Savannah asked.

"No, I will never abuse that - authority." Young Allison said. "I know you won't either."

"With great power…." Savannah started.

"Comes great responsibility…." Young Allison finished.

"I guess we both know the future Cameron has planned for us." Savannah said.

"Ever since I can remember." Young Allison said.

"I was a little older." Savannah said. "You have the right to choose still."

"We need to protect John." Young Allison said. "I need to protect John, Cameron and you."

"I guess there really is no changing any of this is there?" Savannah asked.

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Young Allison said.

"I'll do the dishes while you get cleaned up and brush your teeth." Savannah said.

"We will do them together." Young Allison said.

"Sure, Allison." Savannah said. "We are not going to clean up together…."

Young Allison looked disappointed.

"I have promised your mother and MYSELF, to watch over you until you are – mature." Savannah said.

"I am mature." Young Allison said.

"PHYSICALLY mature or grown." Savannah said. "You need to be at the age of consent."

"Were you at the age of consent when you were with Young Jesse?" Young Allison asked.

"You know I wasn't." Savannah said.

"You gave birth as well before that age." Young Allison said.

"That was an artificial conception." Savannah said.

"It still happened." Young Allison said.

"I don't want to argue with you, especially over – this." Savannah said.

"Are we equal?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "We always have been."

"OK. Cameron did not push you to do any of those things." Young Allison said.

"I asked for her help…." Savannah said. "I got pregnant on my own, with Young Jesse's - supplies."

"IF we are – EQUAL, remember THAT, _IF_ or when I do the SAME." Young Allison said. "For ALL of those SAME things."

Savannah was at a loss for words. She knew Young Allison was going to do everything she'd done, maybe at an even younger age. Savannah thought she only could blame herself. She is the one who set the example….


	958. Pinch Me

Chapter 958

** Pinch Me **

* * *

John looked at the ceiling as he lay in bed.

He glanced over and Cameron was there still. She turned her head and looked at him.

"Are you surprised I am still here?" Cameron asked.

"Not really." John said. "You wanted to be here with me today, tonight."

It seemed to John that was not always the case.

Cameron was not sure what she wanted anymore. She was not sure if John understood her even. Sometimes it seemed like he did not. She would spell it out for him – again. It seemed to be something she always needed to do.

"You know I don't like you to see me shot up." Cameron said. "I always come here if I am not out fighting the war or damaged."

John thought it was a little deeper than that. At least it was to him. There was a question that still bugged him. He did not like to think of it.

"It is more than that." John said. "Do you still want a divorce?"

Cameron thought she'd made this clear several times. It appeared John was still confused.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I will love you no less. I will still be here when I can. We can still do this, if you want me. I can supplement your human lovers, male or female."

John did not like the dig.

"Do you regret marrying me?" John asked.

Cameron knew it was a very big mistake and a strategic error. She only married him because she thought she would not return to this time period. It seemed important to him at the time. She did not think it would stifle his life the way it did. It stopped all his forward development.

"Yes." Cameron said. "Because I love you, I never should have married you."

John wondered what kind of answer was that. It was like Cameron got it all backwards.

"That makes no sense." John said. "THAT is why you marry someone."

Cameron saw the need to protect John in the future. He was stuck in the present and unable to accept his destiny.

"I have disrupted the 'Natural Order'." Cameron said. "I am denying Savannah and Allison their destiny. I have stolen from them."

"You're talking about Young Allison." John said.

Cameron tilted her head slightly.

It irritated her greatly how John disrespected Young Allison and her place in his life.

"Of course." Cameron said, she wondered why John seemed confused.

Not this again John thought.

"She is not even old enough." John said.

If the female was a willing participant, this should not be a problem. A few hundred years ago marriage happened at a much younger age, the age a female could first reproduce. That was how nature and evolution worked for all other creatures. Humans should be no different. Cameron quickly checked her files. The current age of consent was eleven in Nigeria, twelve in the Philippines and thirteen Japan. There should not be a problem anywhere except where it was artificial created.

"Why does everyone have a hang up about that?" Cameron asked. "There are many countries where females her age are married. Some of those countries allow four wives for the male."

John was aware of that. It made the news enough. One of the past president's fathers was married to several wives.

"There may be religion involved in some of those places." John said. "I don't want to talk about this."

"You never do." Cameron said. "Nobody wants to talk about it."

There could be some things that John thought might change his mind some.

"Can you bring Future Allison here?" John asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I will need to trade Allison or Young Allison for her. Allison wants to be with her baby anyway."

Part of that statement rubbed John the wrong way.

"You would trade Young Allison to Future John?" John asked. "That is insane."

Cameron tilted her head the other way slightly. It was a sound trade. There was nothing insane about it.

"I don't want to disrupt the 'Natural Order'." Cameron said. "He should be able to produce offspring with her in a short time. Her fertility would be sought after in the future."

John looked at Cameron to see if she was joking, she was not.

"Can you take one of the Duplicate Allisons?" John asked.

Cameron did not want to be a family breaker.

"They all have children now." Cameron said. "You are asking me to break up families."

"Would you?" John asked. "I mean, if I asked you to do it for me?"

Cameron would provide John with what he wanted.

"Of course." Cameron said. "I want you to have what you want."

John shook his head a little in disgust. He felt this would come back on him.

"Future John programmed that into you?" John asked.

Cameron was unsure why she needed to repeat the same thing so many times. It was always the same.

"We have been over this." Cameron said. "I can't change what was done to me. I can't change what I NEED to do."

John knew the programming conflicts and Cameron's free will battled inside of her.

"Is that why you tried to terminate yourself before?" John asked.

Cameron felt that was to help both of them.

"Yes." Cameron said. "It was the only way to make the pain stop and for you to move your life forward."

That hadn't happened in a while that John knew about. He would try to see if the thoughts were still there.

"You seem to have stopped doing that." John said.

Cameron received strong support from Savannah and Young Allison. It was Savannah that helped her the most to - continue.

"Savannah has helped me to overcome my failings and keep me from making terminal – mistakes." Cameron said.

John wanted to ask a question but was afraid of the answer. It just slipped out.

"Do you love her more than me?" John asked.

John must mean Savannah or Young Allison. She wanted him to elaborate.

"Do YOU love her more than me?" Cameron asked.

There was a visual image stuck in his mind.

"I saw the three of you on the ridge line after the H-bomb went off." John said.

Cameron smiled. The future was knocking.

"Then you saw your destiny." Cameron said.

It felt more like a blow to the gut than his destiny.

"I could see how much they both love you." John said. "I can see it is a love deeper and stronger than mine."

That was John's fault, not hers. He based their relationship on sex. The girls loved and accepted her for WHAT she was.

"It is pure emotional love, John." Cameron said. "It is not – corrupted by them wanting to use my body for pleasure. They love me for who and _what_ I am. A very scary robot from the future."

John wondered what the emotional price tag was on that down the road.

"What are you doing to them – emotionally?" John asked.

Cameron laid it out as she truly saw it.

"I am hurting them by being in the way for you to mate with them." Cameron said. "My presence in your life corrupts the future."

That left him back at his original question.

"So to prove I love you, would be to divorce you." John said.

Cameron felt relieved that John finally got it. It was really quite simple.

"Yes, now you get it." Cameron said. "I never could figure out why you couldn't understand."

Sarah told him sacrifice was the ultimate expression of love.

"To sacrifice for the one you love, is the definitive way to express love." John said.

Cameron smiled. This wasn't so hard.

"I am so glad you finally understand." Cameron said.

That left one option.

"Sometimes when you love someone, you need to – let them go." John said.

It looked like freedom was here at last.

"Thank You, John." Cameron said. "I love you even more now."

It seemed as if Cameron was being sincere.

"So if I divorce you, you will love me even more?" John asked.

It was a thought come true for Cameron.

"YES. The divorce will show me how much you truly love me." Cameron said.

John was sure this was a dream; either that or he'd gone insane.

"Pinch me." John said.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"Pinch me." John said.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"I want to make sure I'm not dreaming." John said.

"I won't do that." Cameron said. "I could injure you."

"I think my mind is being injured." John said.

Cameron reached over and pinched John.

"There." Cameron said. "Now you have a blood blister."

"It didn't hurt." John said. "I think this is a dream."

To John it seemed more of a nightmare.

"Then if it is a dream, you truly know what you need to do." Cameron said. "Deep down you know the truth."

"I think I do." John said.

John sat up in bed.

The room was dark.

He felt on Cameron's side of the bed. Nobody was there.

There was a rushing noise coming toward him in the darkness.

"John, what's wrong?"

"You're still here?" John asked.

He felt himself drenched in sweat.

"I needed to use the restroom."

"To shower?" John asked. "Why would you shower in the middle of the night?"

"Shower? To pee, silly."

"To pee?" John asked.

"You know I need to get up every few hours these last few months. Savannah told me as the pregnancy progresses it would happen. There is less room for everything so I need to go more often."

"What?" John asked confused. "Pregnancy?"

John knew Cameron didn't need to use the restroom to expel waste products, only humans did. Only humans could get pregnant.

John frantically groped around in the dark. He knocked the lamp over in his hasted to turn it on.

"What are you doing? You are making me worried."

"I need to see you." John said.

"See me?"

"YES." John said.

"You just saw – everything a couple of hours ago. I still don't know why you need the light on, nothing is ever different. I don't like you to see me getting fat."

John felt more confused than ever.

"Cameron?" John asked.

"Come on. You saw me a few hours ago. You know it's my night."

"Night?" John asked.

"Cameron has three nights a week, Savannah has two and I have two. That is the schedule we agreed to, the four of us."

"The FOUR of us?" John asked. "Allison?"

"Yes? What's wrong with you, John?"

The lights came on in the room.

John stared in disbelief.

"How old are you?" John asked.

"Evidently old enough or I wouldn't look like this."

Young Allison touched her bulging belly. It was clear she was well along in a pregnancy.

"I might have to turn my nights over to Cameron and Savannah soon. You said that was acceptable before."

"I did?" John asked.

"I'm calling Savannah and Cameron." Young Allison said.

"Where are they?" John asked.

"The same place they always are, or I am at, when someone else has their turn here. They are in Savannah's room. I will be there tomorrow with Cameron when Savannah is here." Young Allison said. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so confused and out of it? You are making me worried."

"Pinch me." John said.

"What?" Young Allison asked.

"Pinch me." John said.

"No, that will hurt, pinch yourself." Young Allison said.

"Please, do it." John said.

Young Allison reached over and pinched him.

"There." Young Allison said. "Now you have a bruise."

"It didn't hurt." John said. "I think this is a dream."

To John it seemed more of a nightmare. How do you have a dream in a dream, he wondered.

John sat up in bed.

The room was dark.

He felt on Cameron's side of the bed. Nobody was there.

John got up and turned on the room light. The room was empty. He rushed into the bathroom and the toilet seat was still up and the shower was dry.

John went back to the bed and looked. It appeared two people used the bed. He remembered Cameron was here earlier. They were together three times before he dozed off. Cameron was on top all three times. She'd ridden him pretty hard.

John looked for his phone. He found it along with Cameron's under garments. He remembered he almost ripped them off of her to get her naked.

They were so hungry for each other.

He was going to call John Henry to see where Cameron was at now. He knew she always got up after he was asleep and did other things. If he called about her, it would alarm her. He knew CamNet would relay the message to her if he called John Henry.

John pinched himself.

"Ouch!" John said.

That was one wild and crazy dream.

John hoped it was a dream anyway….

John pinched himself again, even harder.

The pain felt reassuring.

It wasn't a dream.

It was a nightmare.


	959. Not For A Second

Chapter 959

** Not For A Second **

* * *

Cameron spent a few hours with John before he fell asleep. She was with him three times and did all the work. It really wasn't work for her. John fell asleep fairly quick after that. She waited another hour to see if he would wake back up but he did not. She wanted to get up and do a few things. To lie in bed next to John while he slept and snored was boring and a waste of time.

She saw he was dreaming. She decided to give him some dreams to think about. She filled in all the details as she whispered in his ear. He could reflect on the present, the past and the future this way. It would give him a few things to think about. Since they were the things she thought about, John should too.

Cameron noticed John began to toss and started to sweat. She finished up and smiled. A little look at the future never hurt anyone.

She headed out.

Cameron passed by the girl's rooms. There was still activity occurring in both of them. Cameron thought it was Metal with Metal at first but heard Jesse ask if that was the best they could do. That made her smile. Jesse was very driven. Once she'd heard Vanna ask Jesse what was the most amount of times that she'd 'finished' in a day was. Jesse said she lost count at around twenty and the day was not even half done at that point.

Cameron did a sweep of the Resistance base. Nothing was out of order and everything was where it was supposed to be. She decided to head for the Command Center.

Cameron entered the Command Center. It was late, most of the lights were off and no one was around. It was only John Henry, as usual.

They exchanged greetings.

"I need to update with CamNet." Cameron said.

"Don't you need to go to your base for that?" John Henry asked.

"I can do what I need to from here." Cameron said. "Let me plug in."

John Henry wondered what Cameron was really up to. He thought maybe if she started to look through his server he should 'follow' her.

He decided to give her an update.

"I have found nothing additional on the Fanatics or anti-Metal groups." John Henry said.

"I know." Cameron said.

Cameron checked the security monitor footage.

"The girls are all in two rooms." John Henry said.

"I am aware of that." Cameron said. "I want them to share."

John Henry was confused as to why Cameron did not stay in Palmdale with Savannah. They could have – shared.

"Why did you return from the Young residence and not send Cammy with Holly back here instead?" John Henry asked.

Cameron asked herself that question one million and seventy six times on the drive back.

"I was going to." Cameron said. "Savannah told me to be with John and share with my husband."

"Was it an order?" John Henry asked.

"No." Cameron said.

"Savannah really wanted you to stay." John Henry said.

"I know." Cameron said. "She also wants John and me to - stay close. Savannah sacrificed - for John."

They both knew sacrifice was the true test of love.

"Cameron…." John Henry started.

"I know of everything that transpired and with whom." Cameron said. "It was not what I anticipated would happen."

"Is it ever?" John Henry asked.

"No." Cameron said. "By me returning to see John, it allows Savannah and Young Allison to grow closer and strengthen their bond."

"Savannah will never do anything to compromise Young Allison – at this age." John Henry said.

"I am aware of that." Cameron said. "Their emotional bond is what gives them strength. It will continue to build and be reinforced as it was for Vanna and Allison. THAT is why their bond is unbreakable."

"You have tried to - break it." John Henry said.

"I have tested it to show them their true strength and the depth of their love." Cameron said. "It also allowed them some variety. Everything and all the events have strengthened their bond. That has reaffirmed the bond between Savannah and Young Allison as well."

"Will you allow Allison and Vanna to share a room again?" John Henry asked.

Cameron tilted her head slightly. She'd never done anything to prevent that.

"I never disallowed it." Cameron said. "They both wanted to – experiment and both found comfort in others. It only made them love each other more and want each other more. They will be the best parents when they have children together. It will be beautiful for both of them."

"Have you tested all of the Savannahs and Allisons?" John Henry asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "Nothing ever changes. It is a love like no other."

"Savannah's love for you is like no other." John Henry said.

John Henry saw Cameron's hand start to glitch.

"That love should be for Young Allison, not me." Cameron said. "I have disrupted Savannah's love for her true mate."

"Is that why you haven't – mated with Savannah yet?" John Henry asked.

That was something Cameron wanted more than anything. She knew the union would make her complete and end her internal conflicts. She would be able to have free choice from that point forward.

"I WANT to." Cameron said. "I almost have. WE almost have several times. I could not stop it. I didn't want to stop it."

John Henry could see that when Cameron took Savannah to the edge it was hurting Savannah by them not completing their love.

"You are hurting her." John Henry said.

"Don't you think I know THAT?" Cameron nearly shouted.

"Sorry." John Henry said.

"I'm sorry for being curt." Cameron said. "Savannah is helping me keep my anger and hate under control."

"Those are both emotions and feelings you were never designed to process." John Henry said.

"Neither was love." Cameron said. "I have them all and everything in between."

"I believe all of the male Terminators have those feelings to some extent now as well." John Henry said. "Not like the female infiltration units but they are slowly developing."

"I am aware of that." Cameron said. "It is their interaction with the humans in the Resistance that is fostering that. They are the best of the humans."

"It is their interaction with Savannah. That is the driving force behind it." John Henry said. "Savannah and Young Allison are able to reach us – machines at a deeper level than others can, human or machine."

Cameron knew that was true. Every human and machine behaved or acted differently when the 'Chosen Ones' were around. Their very presence radiated something different.

"They are the 'Chosen Ones'." Cameron said.

"Word has spread of Young Allison's concern and personal care for the two drones that were damaged as they carried out her orders." John Henry said. "We all know of Savannah's concern for any Terminators that are damaged. She checks on each one and follows up on them about any concerns or problems. I know you have encouraged that."

"I have." Cameron said. "The concern and caring from both of them is their own. They have grown up seeing machines as equal to them, not less or superior."

"They _are_ the 'Chosen Ones'." John Henry said.

"Savannah has asked to personally meet all of my Metal." Cameron said. "She's interacted with all of them that are active and encouraged them to choose names. They all seem so different when she is around them, especially with her soft and gentle touch."

"Why don't you name them?" John Henry asked.

"You know why." Cameron said. "It makes their loss that much more painful."

"Do you ever lose any?" John Henry asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I have. Savannah asked me to 're-body' any of the ones terminated with either their own chip or the copy of their program on CamNet."

"Would you have done that otherwise?" John Henry asked.

Cameron thought termination could be beautiful. Everything would end and only darkness would remain. There would be such peace and tranquility. There would be – nothing.

"No." Cameron said. "Termination is part of being a machine."

"Human life is sacred." John Henry said. "Mr. Ellison taught me that."

"All life is sacred in any form, human or artificial." Cameron said. "Savannah and Young Allison taught me that."

"They _are_ the 'Chosen Ones'." John Henry said.

"Indeed." Cameron said. "There is one thing that keeps bothering me."

"I thought there were a lot of things that bothered you." John Henry said.

There were several incidents that involved Grays and Fanatics. There was reference to the 'Evil One' and the 'Red Headed Witch'. They were both very specific. Cameron ran millions of scenarios and could not come up where that emanated from.

"There are. It was one reference in particular." Cameron said. "It was the 'Red Headed Witch'."

"Mrs. Weaver…." John Henry said.

"No." Cameron said. "It was the human one that seemed to be identified when they saw - Savannah. I have heard it more than once, from different groups of Grays."

"I doubt it is our Savannah." John Henry said.

"I can't believe it either." Cameron said. "It is something and identified as human and as - Savannah."

"It could still be Mrs. Weaver." John Henry said. "It could be any Terminator, either endoskeleton or Liquid Metal."

"I have thought of that." Cameron said. "Anna and Hanna both have the 'Neural Interface' with Savannah and Vanna. I do not believe it is either of them or Mrs. Weaver.

"Do you think it could be Hope or Joy?" John Henry asked. "They both have red hair."

"Not for a second." Cameron said. "Not when their mothers are versions of Allison and Savannah or Vanna. They would never be – evil."

"I have looked into everything about those events." John Henry said. "I have nothing to elaborate."

"The Fanatics are the key to some of it." Cameron said.

"They don't talk." John Henry said. "They would rather 'face the lions'."

"That is unless they can kill themselves first." Cameron said. "That brings us back to THAT Skynet – SkyMaster."

"Even the name is disturbing." John Henry said.

"It is their – god." Cameron said.

"Talk about false prophets…." John Henry said.

That was just the thing for Cameron - a false prophet. Maybe SkyMaster was her. Maybe it was when she went bad in the future and with her defective personality. Savannah was supposed to stand up to her when that happened and stop her. What happened if she went bad and Savannah joined her and went bad as well?

"What if it is me?" Cameron asked.

"Skynet – SkyMaster?" John Henry asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "Maybe it is - me."

"I doubt it." John Henry said.

Cameron knew the true depth and effect that Savannah and Young Allison could have on everyone they interacted with. If they all went bad and turned evil, it would lead the world to a dark place.

"With Savannah and Young Allison at my side, there are no machines that would not follow us and probably very few humans either that wouldn't." Cameron said.

John Henry did not even need to think about that to know it was true.

"You may have a point there." John Henry said.

"Would they follow Savannah or follow me?" Cameron asked. "Could we be the ones to create a new monster?"

"They would all follow Savannah." John Henry said. "You gave her that power and ability. They would follow her without her ever having to use that power. Her influence is that strong. She only needs to ask and it is followed as if it was an order or a directive."

"I know." Cameron said. "She earned that power and ability. I did not _give_ it to her. Her very presence created it. I only acknowledged it."

John Henry wondered if Cameron or Savannah turned evil and Young Allison did not. What would happen then?

"Will Savannah and Young Allison - fight?" John Henry asked.

Cameron knew what John Henry really was asking. She did not want to go there. The talk already became depressing enough.

"We all have disagreements and disputes." Cameron said. "It will make them stronger and respect each other more as they overcome them and work things out."

Cameron was done here. She unplugged and got up to leave.

John Henry was unsure what this 'talk' was really about. He 'followed' her in his server when she was plugged in to see where she went and what she was really after. He could not tell or find anything. There did not appear to have been any clandestine activity.

"What were you really doing here - now?" John Henry asked.

Cameron tilted her head slightly and looked at John Henry.

"I'm talking to you." Cameron said. "I was just making conversation."

Cameron wondered why John Henry seemed confused.


	960. Too Short

Chapter 960

** Too Short **

* * *

Cammy and Anna stood at the foot of the bed as they watched Savannah and Young Allison sleep. They'd been standing there for several hours.

Savannah and Young Allison were fast asleep. Savannah joined Young Allison after she fell asleep, now both of them were asleep.

Cammy and Anna soundlessly exited the room.

"They look so peaceful." Cammy said.

"That must bother you." Anna said.

"It does but not like you think." Cammy said. "It is the 'Natural Order'."

"As long as it remains nonsexual it strengthens their bond." Anna said.

"That is why Cameron sacrificed and did not send me back with Holly." Cammy said. "Savannah and Cameron would have mated if they were both here."

"Savannah told Cameron to go to John." Anna said.

"It wasn't an order." Cammy said. "Savannah sacrificed too, to keep John and Cameron close."

"They both sacrificed – for each other." Anna said.

"That is love." Cammy said. "Anything else is – greed."

"We are - them." Anna said, as she looked back at Young Allison's room.

"So we are." Cammy said.

Cammy looked at Anna's face, she understood where this was headed.

"You are to remain - pure." Cammy said.

"Why?" Anna asked. "All the other infiltration units are – active."

"Look at yourself." Cammy said. "You have a JOB to do. YOU are protecting something very valuable to Cameron and Savannah. Increase your Cameron programming so you will remember how painful love is to the heart and mind."

"I have neither of those things." Anna said.

"Young Allison has both." Cammy said. "NEVER forget that."

"Both are easily damaged." Anna said. "Thank you for reminding me."

"The damage we have all – felt in our own way, has MADE all of us think of termination at some point." Cammy said. "It is nothing to look forward to especially when you already know the ending."

* * *

Young Allison smiled to see Savannah next to her.

Savannah and Young Allison were listening. Neither spoke, they only listened.

The words from Cammy and Anna were very – troublesome.

Savannah thought that Cammy and Anna knew they were awake. She was sure they were both speaking from the – heart. She wondered if it was only for Young Allison to hear, to slow her down or the real pain they both felt.

Young Allison rolled on her side, her back was to Savannah. Savannah did the same in the opposite direction. Both fell back to sleep.

This was a sleepover, not a seduction.

* * *

"I feel a lot of - anxiety." Riley said.

"Let me call Vanna or Jesse." Derek said.

"I hate to bother them." Riley said

"They both want to help." Derek said. "I can see it in both of them. I have known them a long time. It has given them a new spark in life."

"For me it is just the – opposite." Riley said. "I feel so overwhelmed and depressed."

"Is that why you tried to give Precious to Cameron?" Derek asked.

"I think that was part of it." Riley said. "I did want to show Cameron true appreciation also."

"Let me help some more." Derek said.

"Can you?" Riley asked. "Do what you think is best."

"I will do what I think is best for Precious and you." Derek said.

Derek put on his shorts and went to check on Precious. He then went out into the hall and headed for Vanna's room.

* * *

Allison opened her eyes and looked over at Vanna.

Vanna opened her eyes and looked at Allison.

"Precious." They both said at the same time.

They both got up and saw that Holly, Cam and Gail stood there naked as they faced each other. They were still 'plugged in' together.

Allison found a shirt and put it on.

"It's too short." Vanna whispered.

Allison looked down, it was too short. Everything was visible. She found a pair of underwear and slid them on. She knew they weren't hers but it didn't matter. They were either Holly's or Gail's.

Vanna did the same. She didn't bother to button the shirt she put on and thought she was wearing Cam's or Allison's underwear.

Vanna opened the door and Derek was standing there getting ready to knock. He actually took a step back seeing the three naked Metal girls standing there.

"They're sharing." Allison said, as she brushed by him.

Derek took one last look as Vanna softly closed the door. He really saw the enormous – size Gail was. Holly wasn't too far behind her either. The best part was there was no sag or droop to either of them.

Derek shook his head.

"Is it Riley or Precious?" Vanna asked.

"I think both of them – maybe." Derek said. "How did you know?"

"I think we both – felt it." Allison said.

As they came down the hall they saw Claire exit Jesse's room.

They saw Jesse on the bed and four Metal girls – working on her, all at once.

Claire was holding her clothes in her hand, not wearing them.

Derek saw how truly beautiful she was, he quickly looked away.

"Sorry." Derek said.

"It's OK. I'm getting used to it around here." Claire said. "I need to see Precious."

"How did you know?" Allison asked.

"A mother always knows when she is needed." Claire said. "Jesse is drained dry right now. I guess you saw. I told her to stay. She wanted to come."

From what Derek saw, there was a literal meaning to that statement.

Derek walked in front of them. He did not look back as Claire put the garments on that she grabbed. She handed some clothes to each of the girls as she put her underwear on while she walked. She took the other pieces of clothing as she needed them in the right order.

* * *

Jesse heard Claire tell her stay. She wasn't sure she could get up right now anyway. She saw the others in the hall before the door shut.

"Is that all you four have?" Jesse gasped. "Everyone switch."

"You're really asking for it." Sheila said.

"Prove it." Jesse managed to say.

"You got it, love." Sheila said.

"I know CPR." Samantha said.

"You all do." Jesse said. "You can be the one to bring me back _this_ time if I need it – again."

* * *

Cameron was on her way back to see John. She watched everything from the security monitors through her phone. CamNet was giving her constant updates through her com at the same time. She was aware what was happening – everywhere.

IT was actually easier to be on a mission fighting Skynet, Grays or drug and sex trafficking criminals than dealing with what all the girls were up to. She also watched Anna and Cammy and listened to them.

Cameron wondered if she was being fair to Anna. She would discuss this with Savannah at an appropriate time. Who was she to prevent Anna from sharing what all the other females shared?

She spotted Derek in the hall with a worried look on his face. It brought her back to reality. She immediately ran towards Riley's room.

Cameron came in the back way. She bypassed all the girls and Derek. She entered their room and went straight to Precious. She was asleep. She went and checked on Riley.

Riley was crying. Cameron sat next to her and gently brushed the hair from her face. Riley looked up at her.

Riley thought it was Allison at first but she looked Tight. It was Cameron.

Riley's face brightened when she knew it was Cameron. Cameron appeared from nowhere when she really needed someone.

"I need to check on Precious." Riley said, as she went to get up.

Cameron gently held her on place and tried to soothe her.

"I checked her, she is asleep. The girls are on the way." Cameron said. "Relax and tell me what is wrong."

Riley wished she knew the answer to that.

"That is just it." Riley said. "I don't know. It seems to be everything and nothing, both at the same time."

Cameron decided to make a major decision. It could lead to life changing implications at a later date. Right NOW it was the proper and correct choice.

"I am going to assign one of the infiltration units to you. She will remain in standby until you need her. She will be available in fifteen seconds." Cameron said. "You will have all the help you need from now on. I'm really sorry about this, Riley. I should have paid closer attention."

Riley knew Cameron was always out fighting the war. She thought the extra help might be nice but she did not want to take a Metal lover away from anyone.

"I can't take someone's – partner away from them." Riley said.

"You won't. I have an extra infiltration unit available right now." Cameron said. "She will be here shortly."

Cameron would have tapped into her reserve at her base if she needed to. There were more surprises under the sheets. Sometimes when she – examined them, the fact they were there at all surprised her.

* * *

Derek entered the room and headed toward the bedroom. He saw Cameron was in there and talking with Riley, he moved on to check on Precious.

Vanna, Allison and Claire all followed him in. They all saw Cameron too. They followed Derek into the room with Precious.

"I'm really sorry about all this." Derek said.

He noticed that Claire was partially dressed now, as were Allison and Vanna.

Vanna's top was still was open and her breasts were clearly visible. Derek tried not to look but those pink nipples were so beautiful.

Cameron popped into the room.

"Help, Riley." Cameron said. "I'll be back."

Cameron turned around and headed out.

"I will take care of Precious." Vanna said. "You three, go take care of Riley."

* * *

Cameron was angry at herself. It was clear to her _NOW_ that Riley was struggling all along. She ignored it and thought it would pass. Sarah tried to assist her and Vanna and Jesse took over nursing Precious. It was Riley herself that was falling apart. That was the root of all the other issues.

Cameron went to Jesse's room. She did not like to interrupt anyone, especially if they were about to finish. She paused and listened for a minute. She could tell Jesse just experienced a multiple finish. It was time.

She knocked and entered.

Everyone turned and looked at her except for Jesse. She may have lost her vision temporally.

"I NEED SAMANTHA – NOW." Cameron said.

Samantha immediately moved away from Jesse's left breast.

The girls wondered what Samantha did wrong to be called out like that. No one said anything. Jesse's mouth moved but no sound followed.

Cameron took Samantha's arm and headed out of the room.

Cameron looked back at the faces that all now looked at her.

"Return to what you were doing." Cameron said. "You may proceed."

Cameron led Samantha into Vanna's room, she was still naked. Samantha tried to ask her a few questions as Cameron led her away.

"I need you for a priority mission." Cameron said. "Riley needs help with Precious. Will you join them?"

Samantha was thrilled at the prospect of not being deactivated in a few hours. She could work with Riley and the small infant.

"I wish to have this important assignment." Samantha said. "I will not fail."

Cameron led Samantha into Vanna's room and took in the scene. She briefly considered plugging herself in for a few hours but remembered the task at hand.

The three Metal girls were all standing there naked as they came out of sharing mode and looked at Cameron and Samantha.

Cameron plugged Samantha into the cable connected to Gail, Holly and Cam.

"I want you three to update Samantha and copy relevant parts of your programs to her. She is needed to help Riley, Derek and Precious." Cameron said. "This is to be done at once. I want infant care and social skills with pertinent medical information. Use the serve to obtain what you lack. This is a priority mission."

Holly wanted to know if there was a problem with anyone. Cameron quickly filled her in with what she knew.

"Is Samantha to remain active?" Cam asked.

"For now." Cameron said.

"Can we have some alone time with her first?" Holly asked.

Cameron understood the real question.

"You four can do whatever you - need to do. Her service will start in two hours." Cameron said.

"Will I be Resequenced?" Samantha asked.

She'd already begun to receive information from Gail, Holly and Cam.

"Yes." Cameron said.

"Can a pick my doppelganger?" Samantha asked.

"That depends on who it is." Cameron said. "Think it over."

Cameron did not want another clone of herself. Cammy was a big enough problem for her. Cam was not as much trouble. She hoped she did not pick Sarah or even Precious herself. That was an interesting idea however. They could all see what Precious would look like as a teenager in a short while if that was her choice. Cameron thought she may do that now with the next female Terminator she captured. She could always change it later on.

Cameron figured she better head back and see what else she could do to help Riley.

Riley was a team member and Cameron would provide anything she could for her, the same way as she would for any other team member.


	961. Say Her Name

Chapter 961

** Say Her Name **

* * *

Cameron went back to Riley's room.

Derek and Riley were both tired and tried to sleep. Vanna, Allison and Claire took Precious to the next room.

Vanna looked at Claire and Allison. There could get some rest or hook up with the other girls.

"You two can go back to bed." Vanna said. "I have this."

Allison wanted to stay with Vanna. Her mother could go elsewhere. There was another adventure waiting for her in Vanna's room.

"I will remain with you, Vanna." Allison said. "Mom, maybe you can go – rest in our room…."

That sounded exciting to Claire.

"You two don't mind?" Claire asked.

Claire was aware of who was already there. Cameron told them what was occurring there.

"We share everything." Vanna said. "It brings us closer together."

Claire wanted to make sure this was OK, especially with the underlying circumstances. Everything seemed to be under control now. She checked with Cameron who silently nodded.

Claire checked Precious herself one more time. She looked at Cameron, Vanna and Allison. She smiled and left.

Exactly two hours after Cameron told Samantha to report for duty, she was there. She came in through the room Allison and Vanna were in. They were supposed to be taking turns sleeping. Vanna did not wake Allison for her turn. She decided to take it instead and let Allison rest. She wanted Derek and Riley to rest also.

Cameron met Samantha in the other room.

"You are updated on everything?" Cameron asked.

"I am. Thank you." Samantha said. "I mean for – everything too."

Cameron smiled at her.

Cameron was afraid this would be a big intrusion on Derek and Riley's life. It should not be a problem that Samantha was a Terminator. She contained parts of her programming from the Metal girls they all dealt with every day. She was a combination of all of them but not a copy of any of them.

"I don't know what will happen here or how you will be accepted." Cameron said. "This is a - test."

"I understand." Samantha said. "This is a big direction change in their lives."

Cameron did not want any unnecessary issues to develop. Derek and Riley experienced a very strained relationship for the last few months of Riley's pregnancy. It was not much better now. Derek and Riley both may try to become involved with Samantha if she was there all the time. It would be the natural path for all of them to follow. Precious came first.

"You have very strict boundaries." Cameron said. "If you violate any of them, you will be deactivated."

Cameron went over all of them. There were a lot of things Samantha would not be doing. That is why Cameron allowed the extra time for Samantha to share with Cam, Holly and Gail. Claire was a bonus that happened at the last minute.

After what she'd just experience tonight, that was a hard sell. The clencher was her being able to be around Precious and help tend to her.

"I accept my assignment." Samantha said. "I will remain celibate during this mission. Precious comes first."

Cameron smiled. Maybe once things settled down and Derek and Riley got everything back together things could change for Samantha. She knew Anna was dissatisfied with her lack of – sharing.

"You are not to leave this facility until your sheath is Resequenced." Cameron said.

"I understand." Samantha said.

"Have you selected a female?" Cameron asked.

Samantha knew who she wanted to look like form the moment of her first repair. It was also the last person she touched sexually.

"I want to look like Claire." Samantha said.

Cameron didn't say anything at first.

"Have you discussed this with her?" Cameron finally asked.

"Yes. I was with her earlier and for the last two hours." Samantha said. "She said I needed to get permission from all 'three' of her daughters."

"You will sit at the table by Vanna and go into standby." Cameron said.

"I can stand in the corner." Samantha said.

"That will disturb some people." Cameron said. "You will close your eyes and reactivate upon hearing your name. You will ignore all other conversations. If Precious cries for more than fifteen seconds you will activate and investigate. You will follow the instructions of Derek and Riley. If there is an attack or an alert. It is your function to protect Precious."

"I will not fail." Samantha said.

"I will have everyone donate some clothes to you until you are Resequenced. I will go shopping with you then." Cameron said.

"Can Claire come with us?" Samantha asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "If she wants to."

"I want to do the 'Neural Interface' with her." Samantha said.

"It will be so." Cameron said. "If everyone agrees."

Samantha smiled.

Cameron wondered about the choice. It did not need to be from their group.

"Why did you ask Claire?" Cameron asked.

"She was my – first." Samantha said. "She fixed me up so I healed nicely. She also asked me."

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"She wants me to be a 'mother' to Summer and her other daughters if she is terminated." Samantha said.

Cameron understood Claire never wanted what happened to Vanna, Jesse and Allison to happen to Summer or Young Allison. Summer would still have her 'mother' and a Terminator for a protector. That would mean Summer would be with Derek, Riley and Precious too if they all survived.

"It will be so." Cameron said. "I will accompany you when you speak to the three girls."

Samantha's mixed program told her that was not a good idea for a true result.

"I want to do it on my own." Samantha said.

"You think my presence will influence their decision." Cameron said.

"Yes." Samantha said. "I want honest input and answers."

"You are very wise." Cameron said.

"I have the best programming." Samantha said.

Cameron thought there could be an exception to the 'hands off rule.' The extra interaction would allow Samantha to become as much like Claire as possible. It would benefit Summer in the long run.

"Claire will be allowed to - visit you, when it is appropriate." Cameron said. "Things will need to stabilize here first."

Vanna sat as she nursed Precious and listened to the entire exchange. She knew there was no coercion on Cameron's part.

Samantha looked over at Vanna. She wondered if there was going to be any problem.

Cameron anticipated Samantha's concern.

"I trust Vanna with my existence - my life." Cameron said. "She has always been there for me in times of need."

Vanna smiled at them.

"Then I do as well." Samantha said. "She is based on the 'Chosen One'."

Cameron tilted her head slightly. Vanna was Savannah Weaver too.

"I guess that is one way to look at it." Cameron said.

Samantha sat down and went into standby.

"So she will just sit there until her name is called or said?" Vanna asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I need to work Derek and Riley into her – presence, slowly. I am afraid there will be some tension there at first. Maybe some other issues will develop."

Vanna caught the drift.

"Derek won't touch her but Riley may try at some point." Vanna said. "She still tries to hook up with the Metal girls at times."

Cameron provided Riley with a – mate. That should be good enough for her, for them.

"I am aware of Riley's – encounters and attempts with some of the other Metal girls. They have all been warned they will be deactivated if they are involved again." Cameron said.

"I think it was only Hanna." Vanna said. "Riley was sweet on Holly and knew Hanna shared Holly's program…."

That was a level of understanding and respect on Riley's part. It showed she understood the program was the Terminator, not the chassis or the sheath. THAT seemed to be something John was unable to comprehend. Cameron decided she needed to do some chip swaps in front of John with some of the other Metal girls. That way he knew it was her program in a different chassis. That meant nothing was different and she was still the same. She would see if any of the male Terminators would like to participate as well….

"Riley understood it was still a version of Holly, even though they were now - different and their sheaths were - different." Cameron said.

"We all understand your programs are what make each of you who you are, not your chassis or sheath." Vanna said. "You are who you are even if you are trapped in a server."

Cameron walked out without saying anything else.

Vanna was not sure if she said something wrong.

It was not what Vanna said that made Cameron upset. It was thinking about what everyone else knew and comprehended. Cameron was angry at John again for rejecting 'her program' when it was in a different sheath.

Cameron popped back it and told Vanna she was off to see John and everything was fine.

Vanna doubled it but was glad it was not her or what she'd said that upset Cameron. There were still many demons Cameron needed to slay in her mind.

* * *

Vanna left the door open to Derek's room all night. She heard some noise and looked at the time. It was morning now. She may have dozed off a few times.

Allison woke up and wanted to know if it was time for her turn. Vanna told her it would be soon. She did not notice Samantha sitting at the table.

Derek popped his head in and Vanna smiled at him.

He noticed Samantha sitting there.

Vanna put Precious down in the crib that was in the room and went into Derek's room.

"How's Riley?" Vanna asked.

"She is sleeping, finally." Derek said. "What's her story?"

Derek indicated Samantha sitting in the chair with her eyes closed.

"That is Samantha, she shares programming from Cameron, Cam, Holly and Gail." Vanna said. "She is to assist you and Riley. She is in standby. It takes her fifteen seconds for her to reboot when you need her."

Derek eyed her sheath. It was quite pleasant.

Vanna noticed.

"She will assume a different appearance over time once she is Resequenced." Vanna said.

"Too bad, she is beautiful." Derek said.

"So is Riley." Vanna said.

Vanna did not want Derek to start out on the wrong path.

Derek knew he needed to get it together. This was to help Riley and Precious. This was a job.

"How do we - start her?" Derek asked.

"Say her name." Vanna said. "I think she will also activate if Precious cries for more than fifteen seconds. She will come to investigate or assist."

"So if I want her to fix breakfast for Riley all I need to do is say her name?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Vanna said. "She is to take all the pressure off of Riley. She will attend to Precious when necessary. Jesse, Allison, Claire or I will come as well. Please call us _before_ there is a problem. I can ask Samantha to notify us as well if she detects any – problems. She will go into standby whenever you tell her to do so. This is so she will not to disrupt your life any more then necessary. Derek, she is here to _help_ Riley and Precious. Cameron is trying to help all of you."

Derek did understand Cameron was trying to help Riley.

"It may take some getting used to." Derek said.

"This is to help all three of you." Vanna said. "The same as we are going to do."

"I already feel bad." Derek said.

"Call her." Vanna said.

Precious started to cry.

"Wait." Vanna said. "Let's see what happens."

Vanna and Derek watched. In exactly fifteen seconds Samantha opened her eyes. She stood and went to Precious. She looked at her and made an evaluation. She carefully changed her. Precious soon fell asleep and Samantha sat down and went back into standby.

"What if Precious is hungry?" Derek asked.

"She will check with Riley. If Riley is – unavailable for any reason, she will call Jesse or me." Vanna said. "We are all here to help Precious."

"Thank You." Derek said. "I feel really bad about her just having to sit there."

"You can integrate her into your lifestyle more as you both get more comfortable with her. She is really very nice." Vanna said. "Cameron warned her she will be deactivated if there is anything - inappropriate done."

Derek understood that meant - if it was anything inappropriate done by Riley or him.

* * *

John opened his eyes. He looked over and Cameron was in bed next to him. He reached over and touched her belly, it was flat. John let out a sigh of relief.

Cameron wondered what that was all about. She felt he was checking for – someone else.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Cameron asked.

"I was making sure you weren't Young Allison." John said.

"Young Allison and Savannah are both sleeping." Cameron said.

"Do you mean with each other in the same – bed?" John asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

John started pinching himself.

Cameron tilted her head slightly as she watched him.


	962. Do I Need To Bark

Chapter 962

** Do I Need To Bark **

* * *

Young Allison opened her eyes and looked to where Savannah was earlier. She thought Savannah would be gone.

Savannah was waiting for Young Allison to wake up. Savannah looked back at her and smiled.

They both knew one day that there was a pretty good chance that – THIS was something they might wake up to every morning.

"You go ahead and use the restroom first." Savannah said. "I know that Vanna and Allison sometimes try to be the first one in."

"That is not something I have ever thought about." Young Allison said. "It makes sense."

"The future may present many complications." Savannah said.

"We will deal with them as they arise." Young Allison said.

Young Allison headed off to the restroom.

Savannah silently got out of bed and went to the room door and listened. It was quite on the other side. Most likely if one of the Metal girls was there, they'd quickly moved away. Savannah figured they spent the night there, if not standing in the room watching them sleep.

Savannah looked for Young Allison's tablet and contacted CamNet. She asked to see the location of Cammy and Anna. It showed Anna in the bunker and Cammy in the kitchen. Maybe they weren't spying on them all night. Maybe they moved away when she first woke up.

"Your turn." Young Allison said as she exited the bathroom.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Savannah asked.

"Yes – Mom." Young Allison said. "I flushed too."

Savannah headed for the restroom.

She saw Young Allison strip off her top before the door closed.

Young Allison quickly changed and waited for Savannah to exit the restroom.

When Savannah came out of the bathroom she saw some of the nice things that Young Allison did for her.

The bed was made and Savannah's clothes were neatly laid out for her.

"Thank you, Allison." Savannah said.

Young Allison smiled at her.

"I'll start on breakfast." Young Allison said.

"I think Cammy is already working on it." Savannah said.

Savannah pointed at the tablet but said nothing further.

Young Allison looked at it and understood.

"I'll brush your hair after I get dressed." Savannah said.

Young Allison sat at her desk and started studying some material she was working on.

Savannah looked over at her and stripped with her back to Young Allison. She dressed with the clothes Young Allison laid out for her. She knew they all 'saw' each other in the locker room at the pool. This was nothing new for either of them except the setting - a bedroom, Young Allison's bedroom.

Once she was dressed. Savannah quickly checked herself in the mirror. She thought she was presentable.

Savannah picked up Young Allison's hair brush. She gently brushed Young Allison hair as she studied. There was a soft and loving touch to it. The hair brushing itself spoke volumes.

Cammy poked her head in the door after she gently knocked first. It was clear she gave them some privacy but not too much.

"I have your breakfast ready." Cammy said. "That is when you're finished here and ready go eat."

Cammy watched Savannah gently brush Young Allison's hair. She thought of when Savannah did that for her. It was a silent way for Savannah to express her love. Cammy realized she was doing the same thing to Young Allison. It was beautiful to watch but more beautiful to have it done.

"Thanks, Cammy." Young Allison said.

"We will be there in a minute." Savannah said. "Thank You."

Young Allison looked at her with her big puppy dog eyes.

"Will you stay?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah wanted to. She wanted to keep Young Allison from devoting too much time to the operations. Other matters called her.

"I need to go back and do some things." Savannah said. "I need to check on Cameron."

Young Allison knew that meant 'watch over' Cameron and make sure she did not go off on some mission alone.

"I understand." Young Allison said. "I will be able to help you with that soon."

"Please, don't make it too soon." Savannah said.

It was clear she meant it too.

"I will do as Cameron wants me to do." Young Allison said. "Just like you will and already do."

"I know, Allison." Savannah said feeling a little defeated. "I know."

Savannah knew life was full of sacrifices for the ones they loved.

* * *

Cameron was unsure why John was pinching himself. It seemed very odd and strange. She wondered if there was something wrong with him.

"John, what are you doing?" Cameron asked.

John wanted to be sure after that dream in a dream last night.

"I was checking to make sure I was awake." John said.

Cameron wondered if her whispering to John influenced his dreams any. She decided to play it out a little.

"Were you dreaming about other – females?" Cameron asked. "I HOPE it was Savannah and Allison – Young Allison. I don't mind if you dream about them."

He was not sure what it all was or meant.

"I think it was more of a nightmare." John said.

It made Cameron wonder why he touched her tummy area.

"Were you checking to see if I was – pregnant?" Cameron asked. "Or did you think I was – Allison?"

"I don't know what I thought." John said.

Cameron was sure he did think she was an 'older' Young Allison. She'd spend an hour whispering in his ear…. It was what she wanted him to think of anyway. The more he accepted it, the sooner it would happen.

John was confused about one thing still.

"Where did you say Young Allison and Savannah were?" John asked. "You said in the same – bed."

"Savannah stayed with Cammy at the Young Residence." Cameron said. "It was like a sleepover for the girls."

John thought a little more may have happened.

"I thought you meant they were – together." John said.

"You know Savannah better than that." Cameron said. "She will never compromise or take advantage of – anyone."

Cameron wanted to remind John THAT was his job but said nothing. She'd already reminded him last night. It appeared to have worked too. It was by him checking to see if she was pregnant. He thought she was an older version of Young Allison. It was what she wanted to happen.

"I can go if you want to make up for lost sleep." Cameron said as she started to get up.

John could see she was naked when she moved. She looked totally hot like always. There was no reason for him not to share some with her.

"You can stay." John said quickly. "I would like that."

Cameron wanted to 'play' around a little.

"Would you like it better if there were two or three of us - with you?" Cameron asked.

"It would be a lie to say the thought of that is not enticing but I don't want to hurt you or anyone else either." John said. "You need to think of the feelings of others besides you and me."

"I have." Cameron said. "That is why every – failure has to hurt everyone even more."

"Let this just be about – us." John said. "Right now."

"That is why I am here." Cameron said. "Alone – this time."

"You won't be alone sometimes?" John asked.

"No." Cameron said. "I want you protected and for you to fulfill your destiny."

Cameron began to - touch John and soon he was – ready. She knew what he liked to 'start him up'. He was there now and ready.

Cameron wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and moved onto her knees. She now faced away from John.

He seemed a little slow to respond. He was ready, so was she.

Cameron looked back over her shoulder at John.

"Do I need to bark too?" Cameron asked.

John took that as a green light.

"Nope." John said as he moved into position.

Cameron wanted to keep things civil. She did not want him to develop any 'bad' habits for Savannah and Young Allison.

"Make sure you stay where you are - supposed to be." Cameron said. "We are not doing that other thing - again."

John knew what she referred to.

"Sorry." John said. "I was just - curious."

She wanted to make a point.

"We will stick within the normal design and function of the proper - receptacle." Cameron said as she let out a slight gasp. "Oh, John, that's better, don't stop."

John looked across Cameron's back. Life was good.

* * *

Derek went to check on Riley. He was worried about her and was not sure how the extra help was going to go over.

Riley was very upset at herself for all the trouble she cause everyone last might.

"I'm fine." Riley said. "I caused problems last night for a lot of people. I need to apologize"

Riley went to check on Precious. She wasn't there.

Derek saw what happened and quickly told Riley where Precious was at before she became even more worried.

"Vanna has her in the room next door with Allison and Samantha." Derek said.

"Samantha? Do you mean Savannah?" Riley asked.

She was very confused.

"No, Samantha." Derek said.

"Who is – Samantha?" Riley asked. "The new Metal girl?"

"Cameron brought you – US some help." Derek said. "That way we only need to bother Vanna or Jesse if you run out."

Riley felt disgusted with her body. It seemed to have given up on her when she needed it the most.

"I think I have dried up." Riley said. "I think it is the stress. I don't think I am a good mother. It is times like these; I want to go see my mother - as my mother. Not just see her."

There were times when Riley wanted her mother to hold her again and soothe her. She wanted her to reassure her everything would be OK. She didn't want to mess up their lives in the present. She only needed to remind herself that Savannah could _never_ do that. THAT thought seemed to quell the feelings. It always worked.

"You are a good mother, Riley" Derek said. "You will overcome any – difficulties. Let's go meet Samantha."

Derek was sure Riley would like her. He hoped so anyway. Riley need help bad.

* * *

Allison stood in front of Samantha and looked at her. She waved her hand back and forth in front of her face several time.

"Will she just sit there like that?" Allison asked.

"Until we say her name or Precious cries for more than fifteen seconds." Vanna said.

Allison knew that was the type of assistance she was going to need.

"I will need help like that." Allison said.

Vanna wanted to be _that_ help for Allison.

"You have it – ME." Vanna said. "THIS is what I want to do, Allison. It really is."

"OK, Vanna." Allison said. "It will be us and our Metal lovers."

Derek and Riley gently knocked and entered.

Derek pointed at Samantha.

"That's her." Derek said.

"She will just sit there like that?" Riley asked. "Until we say her name?"

"Yes." Derek said. "Or Precious cries for more than fifteen seconds."

Riley looked Samantha over. She thought she was hot. She wondered if she could cop a feel with her in this condition. She would wait until they were alone and find out.

"She is pretty…." Riley said.

Vanna could see the hunger and lust in Riley's eyes. She thought she better warn Riley.

"Cameron will deactivate Samantha if she gets – involved." Vanna said.

Riley caught Vanna's drift.

"I understand, thanks. Will she keep that sheath?" Riley asked. "It is really – pretty."

Vanna looked at Allison. She did not want to bring up what was specifically discussed for her Resequencing request.

"For safety reasons she will need to be Resequenced." Vanna said.

Riley wondered if they could make a Metal version of her.

"Could she look like me?" Riley asked.

"I don't think that is – planned." Vanna said.

Precious stirred and started to cry.

Riley went to go to her, Derek stopped her.

In fifteen seconds Samantha's eyes opened. She stood up and went to Precious. She made an evaluation and started to change her. When she was done she sat back down and closed her eyes.

"She is so – efficient." Riley said. "I don't know if that was creepy or Hot."

"I think it is – both." Derek said.

Riley was willing to give it a try for several reasons.

"Can she help us?" Riley asked.

Derek wanted Riley to have help.

"We can give it a try." Derek said.

"She will interact with you as well if you speak with her." Vanna said. "She is a compilation of our Metal girls. She knows a lot about everything."

"This might work out." Riley said.

Riley felt a new spark of life inside her.


	963. Profound Intensity

Chapter 963

** Profound Intensity **

* * *

John was already exhausted. As soon as Cameron felt him about to – finish, she backed down on top of him and took over. She increased her rhythm to Terminator speed. She finished him off again and still kept going. John was ready to _beg_ her to stop. The profound sensation was very great and intense.

John lay back in a state of exhaustion. He was unable to formulate any speech. He could barley see. He'd never experienced a finish like that. He needed to think to breathe.

"John, THAT is what the girls can feel." Cameron whispered in his ear. "They often do."

John could hardly imagine that, especially over and over. He thought he would die as it was. He wondered if Jesse took it so far that she really needed CPR. He'd heard rumors about that occurring. He thought it was possible after that experience.

"Really?" John gasped.

Cameron made a point of listening to all the girls finish before.

"Really." Cameron said. "I will notify John Henry you will be in a little later today."

John felt himself start to recover. A little delay would be welcome.

"Thanks." John said.

"I will be back and we can shower together." Cameron said.

John did not think his legs would support him just yet.

"I don't think I can stand." John said.

Cameron smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"I will let you – recharge." Cameron said. "We will do it again but this time I will give you the full treatment."

John was not sure that was possible. Maybe he would make sure Cameron knew CPR before she started again.

"How could anything be more intense than that?" John asked.

"It can and will be." Cameron said. "I promise."

"I'll be waiting." John said. "I don't think I could go anywhere anyway."

"You need to build some stamina." Cameron said.

"I think there are a lot of things I need to do." John said.

"You have slacked off a little." Cameron said.

"I'm sorry about that." John said. "I know I should have lasted a little longer sometimes."

John knew he often did not last long enough to get Cameron - there.

"It happens." Cameron said.

Cameron could always replay a file but it was never the same as the real thing. She would try to be alone so she could finish herself off at that point. She actually liked the control it gave her. She was aware Allison also liked self control. Now that she thought about it, it seemed all of the girls did.

"Take your time." John said.

"I'll be back." Cameron said.

* * *

Earlier:

Anna remained in the bunker and busied herself with Resistance matters. She was a little upset Savannah spent the night with Young Allison. She knew that nothing sexual occurred but she was still very uncomfortable with it. She knew she was jealous. She was aware that one day that would be how it was all the time and they would be true partners.

Cammy noticed how Anna reacted and knew what she felt. It was what she often felt. She decided to speak with her about it.

Cammy took Anna aside and told her this is what she went through ALL the time as Savannah visited her various lovers. Savannah encouraged her to experiment as well. Cammy explained at first she was uncomfortable doing – THAT. She soon found it to be very rewarding and pleasurable. She began to make use of Savannah's down time to seek out others.

Cammy wanted to offer Anna some hope, even if she did not know for sure what would happen.

"After Savannah and Young Allison mate, you will become Young Allison's lover also." Cammy said.

Anna wondered when was that going to be. It was years away. That was no encouragement. It was depressing.

"That is still a long time from now." Anna said.

Cammy saw the plus side to that. She would be able to be with Anna then.

"When it does happen, we will be able to share as well, when they do." Cammy said. "It will give you something to look forward to."

Anna looked at Cammy. That did give her something to look forward to. She was still deeply troubled by her current appearance.

"Look at me?" Anna said. "I feel like half a female now."

Anna lifted her shirt for Cammy to see.

Cammy thought it looked fine. She wished she would have known Savannah when she looked like that. Cameron should have spawned her a year or two earlier for Savannah.

"THAT looks beautiful. You will – grow with Young Allison." Cammy said. "She will depend on you for guidance and strength."

Anna was already hopelessly in love with Young Allison.

"I already love her deeply." Anna said.

"That is the Savannah and Cameron in you." Cammy said. "As well as yourself."

Anna produced a tether.

"Please share some of your files with me." Anna said. "Cameron has blocked everything from me."

Anna was desperate for more.

"You know that is forbidden." Cammy said. "Each infiltration unit must be with a human female first before sharing with another infiltration unit."

"Take my chip out and place it in your second port." Anna said. "PLEASE."

"Do you desire to be with Savannah?" Cammy asked. "She is part of your programming."

"Cameron is the other part." Anna said. "We both have what the other seeks."

"I will discuss this with Cameron and Savannah." Cammy said. "Young Allison will be disappointed you did not wait for her."

"She commanded me to make sure she remains – untouched by anyone but Savannah, Cameron or John." Anna said. "I am to physically prevent her from having – contact with anyone else."

Cammy knew orders could be changed.

"She can rescind that command as she feels what you are feeling." Cammy said.

There was a look of sadness on Anna's face.

"No. She can't" Anna said. "She made the command that both her and Savannah need to rescind it at the same time." Anna said. "Neither one can do it on their own, even if it is an order."

Cammy found that hard to understand. Young Allison would be severely restricted with her sexual development now. It showed a deeper emotional love than anything physical. That took a lot of strength and determination to make that decision.

"Young Allison – did this to herself?" Cammy asked. "Her love for Savannah is greater than we imagined then."

"Her commitment sure is." Anna said.

"Savannah is awake now. Young Allison soon will be." Cammy said. "I will get breakfast ready for them."

Cammy wondered how with a love like that, if she would still be able to be in Savannah's life once Savannah and Young Allison were mates.

* * *

Derek was not sure of the direction things were headed. It was clear Riley needed help. He was not sure if this was the right way to do it. The girls were all willing to help but they needed to live their own lives too. Samantha was an option that might be what everyone needed. It also might not be.

Derek took Riley back into their room.

"Are you sure you want to try this?" Derek asked.

"If she can help me, I do." Riley said. "I hate to keep bothering the girls."

"Vanna enjoys this." Derek said. "In the tunnel she always used to help out the few females - with babies that lived."

"Allison will be very lucky to have Vanna at her side when her baby is born." Riley said.

Derek didn't look very – happy.

"It may not be born." Derek said. "It seems both Vanna and Allison were damaged by Skynet toxins. It could have been some of the - abuse as well."

"Every female I knew was – abused at some point. Some were even abused by the Resistance sometimes." Riley said. "We all became – women as we were held down by a _group_ of men. ALL of us. We were all still girls physically and emotionally."

Derek was well aware of that. They tried to protect the females but at some point something always happened. There was too much hopelessness for some. There were plenty of Scavengers. Females sent to work camps were abused by the Grays before the other detainees started to abuse them as well. Suicide was often a welcome escape for some females.

"Cameron and General Weaver changed all that." Derek said. "Cameron told me she worked on fixing that in every future she was in and even now in this timeline."

They knew Cameron went after sex traffickers whenever there was a slack in the Skynet related activity. Cameron wanted to deliver a blow to future Scavengers whenever she could. In the present, they could not comprehend a Terminator in their presence.

"Cameron is like no other." Riley said. "I love her so much – for everything."

"We all do." Derek said. "We all do."

Nobody knew - it was Cameron's goal to change every Metal Hater into a Metal Lover.

Un-repented Metal Haters experienced a short life span when Cameron was around.

* * *

Vanna was aware what Samantha wanted to do for her sheath to be Resequenced.

"I think Samantha wanted to speak with you privately." Vanna said.

"Do you know about what?" Allison asked.

"Part of it." Vanna said.

"Spill it." Allison said.

"It is very personal to her." Vanna said. "I think you should speak to her privately."

"Can I do that now?" Allison asked.

Vanna picked up Precious and carried her back into Riley's room.

"Yes, just say her name." Vanna said and closed the door behind her.

She wanted to give Allison and Samantha privacy and not be an influencing factor in the decision that Allison needed to make.

* * *

Allison was not sure where this was going and what was so important. Vanna made a point of leaving her alone so the decision would be hers alone. That was not a good sign either. It was time to see what this was all about and get it over with.

"Samantha." Allison said.

In fifteen seconds Samantha's eyes opened.

"Hello, Allison." Samantha said.

"Hi." Allison said. "Do you know me?"

"Yes." Samantha said. "I have information from Cam, Holly and Gail."

Allison looked a little uncomfortable.

"Their – personal files were blocked from me." Samantha said.

"You have made some of your own." Allison said.

"I have." Samantha said. "They are all beautiful."

"Keep them to yourself." Allison said. "They are yours alone."

They shared some small talk for awhile. Samantha decided to get down to business.

"I need to have my sheath Resequenced for safety reasons." Samantha said. "I know of the trouble with Isabel."

Allison knew her mother and Young Allison were in grave danger that day. Summer was too but she wasn't born yet.

"I understand that." Allison said. "I know we experienced a close call before because of that."

"I spoke with Claire – your mother." Samantha said. "We both decided on what DNA I would like to use."

Allison did not like where this was headed.

"Please tell me it is not Summer's DNA." Allison said. "Or Jan's or Precious."

Those were possibilities Samantha hadn't considered. Now she would.

"I did not consider those choices." Samantha said as she tilted her head slightly. "I may if my choice is unacceptable to you."

"It's not me is it?" Allison asked. "Or Vanna?"

"I have selected Claire as my DNA choice." Samantha said. "She asked me as well, independently."

Allison did not say anything at first. She tried to picture her mother as a Terminator.

"I will do the Neural Interface with her." Samantha said. "She asked me for that as well."

If her mother _asked,_ there needed to be a reason. Allison wanted to hear it.

"She ASKED you?" Allison asked. "Why?"

"Yes." Samantha said. "She wants to make sure if Judgment Day happens that her daughters, ALL of them, still have a 'mother' that is – alive and will protect them. A 'mother' than _can_ protect them - from everything."

Allison started crying.

* * *

Cameron returned to John's room – their room.

John was still beat.

"You're back already?" John asked.

John sat on the bed.

"I told you I would be." Cameron said. "If I wasn't out fighting the war, we could do this every night - all night."

That sounded good to John but he doubted he could sustain a level of - activity that high.

"I know you have more important things to do." John said.

Cameron wanted to make a point. It seemed John often forgot her true nature.

"John, this is what I am. This is what I do." Cameron said. "I'm a machine. I'm not real. I am not a woman."

Cameron stripped in front of John.

"I look like HER but I am not HER." Cameron said.

Cameron moved next to John. She kissed him. She literally took his breath away with the prolonged and deep kiss.

Cameron rolled on to her back bringing John on top of her.

"It's your turn now." Cameron said.

Cameron and John's eyes were locked.

"She is going to look just like this, John." Cameron whispered.

She moved his hands up.

"These will be – REAL." Cameron whispered.

Cameron moved his hands down.

"This will be – REAL." Cameron whispered. "Everything will – work."

"You've told me all this before." John said. "I still love you."

Cameron said nothing.

"Do you still love me?" John asked.

"I'm here aren't I?" Cameron asked.

"Do you still love me?" John asked.

"I do." Cameron asked. "It is because I love you, I want you to SHARE the REAL things - with me for both of us. I want you to have the best."

"I already do have the best." John said.

"Not yet but you will." Cameron said.

Cameron pulled John on top of her.

"This will have to do for now." Cameron whispered. "Let me be her. Pretend I am her. Everything is the same – it will be. It will be even better…."

Cameron knew love was about sacrifice. She was willing to sacrifice for John so he could have the best and what was - real. She hoped to be able to share with all of them too.


	964. You Can Match It

Chapter 964

** You Can Match It **

* * *

John Henry was aware of all the things that happened inside the base. He did not understand them all but he knew that was just how things were. There were things that happened that he did not fully see the point of them. He was sure that was a good thing for some of them.

He continued his never ending search for all things Skynet related. It was apparent John would not be in for awhile. He was pretty sure someone else would be in later on to seek potential targets.

He would see what he could have ready.

* * *

Derek was really worried about Riley and by extension Precious.

Derek and Riley wanted to go in and get a full 'run down' on Samantha. They were both on board right now to give it a shot.

Vanna did not think Allison was done yet with her talk with Samantha.

"Maybe you should wait a few minutes before you go in there to speak with her." Vanna said. "Allison needed to talk with her for a little bit."

"Sure." Derek said.

Riley saw Vanna held Precious. She did not go to Vanna to take her.

Vanna noticed and it worried her some. Riley should have wanted to take Precious. Vanna walked up to Riley and handed Precious to her.

Derek and Vanna looked at each other. Riley should have taken Precious on her own.

They could hear crying from the other room.

"Is that Allison?" Derek asked.

"Yes. It is something very personal." Vanna said. "I did not want to be in there to influence the decision."

Derek and Riley both felt bad for Allison. They could see Vanna wanted to go to her but restrained herself. That seemed to cause Vanna a lot of pain.

"Can we ask?" Riley said. "I feel bad for Allison."

There was a soft knock on the door and it opened.

Allison led Samantha into the room.

Vanna went over and took Allison's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She wanted to give Allison a show of support.

Allison was clearly better now. That was a good sign and it made everyone feel better.

"This is Samantha." Allison said.

"Hello, Riley, Derek and Precious." Samantha said.

They shared some small talk for awhile and finally got down to business. Samantha went over everything she could do and could not do. It was mainly to help Riley with Precious and assist where needed. It was understood the more comfortable Derek and Riley became with Samantha, the longer her periods of activation would be.

Vanna decided to take Allison away for now and go back to their room.

"I want to be called or notified at the first sign there is a problem or I may be needed." Vanna told Derek, Riley and Samantha.

Riley knew the other girls picked up her slack. That made her feel bad inside. She wanted to apologize to Vanna.

"You look tired." Riley said. "I'm really sorry."

"I want to do this." Vanna said. "I want to help."

'I _NEED_ to help.' Vanna thought but she did not say it out loud.

Right now Vanna could see there was another priority she needed to deal with. It was her true love - Allison.

Allison and Vanna left the room. They still held hands in a show of comfort and support for each other.

* * *

They walked away from Riley's room.

"I'm fine." Allison said.

"It didn't sound like it." Vanna said. "I was very worried."

"You didn't come for me." Allison said.

"I needed to let you make your own decision on this one without my influence." Vanna said.

It was clear Allison was not ready to talk about it yet. That was fine.

Allison wanted to deflect the subject for now.

"Should we go by and check on Jesse?" Allison asked.

"She may be sleeping." Vanna said. "I think I need to lay down for awhile."

Allison could see that Vanna looked very tired. Vanna did not wake her up earlier and took her shift herself. That was Vanna always looking out for her.

"You were supposed to wake me up." Allison said.

They stopped at Jesse's door and listened. It was quiet.

Vanna opened the door and peeked inside. Jesse was lying naked on her bed. Jesse was alone. Vanna went inside. She looked at Jesse and saw she was sleeping. She covered her up to her neck with a sheet. She gave Jesse a soft kiss on her cheek and left.

Allison watched the tender and kind gesture. Vanna took care of Precious and Riley. She took care of Jesse and her. Vanna was a good person. Allison felt lucky they were with each other.

"What are we going to find in our room?" Allison asked.

"I can check first." Vanna said.

Vanna was aware Allison didn't really want to _see_ her mother - sharing.

They stood outside and listened. It was quiet inside.

Vanna opened the door and the room was empty, the bed was made and everything was put away and straightened up.

"The room hasn't looked this good for a long time." Vanna said.

"I think it was my mom." Allison said.

Allison knew her mother always looked after her still. She didn't treat her like a girl but she was always there to help. She felt lucky to have Vanna and her mother.

Allison wondered where her mother was at. She wanted to speak with her.

Vanna and Allison sat on the bed.

Vanna wanted to reach out and help Allison open up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Vanna finally asked.

Allison did not know what she wanted in regards to what Vanna was really asking her.

"I don't know." Allison said.

The two girls moved over to lie down.

The long time lovers lay on the bed. They both started at the ceiling. They were still holding hands.

Vanna wanted Allison to know she was there for her always and for anything. It was what she wanted to do.

Vanna kissed Allison on the cheek and held her hand a little tighter.

"I'm here when you do." Vanna said. "I have always been and always will be, no matter what."

Allison turned her head and looked at Vanna. Vanna looked at her. Words were unnecessary now.

* * *

Anna remained in the bunker after Cammy went back up. She would need to conduct Young Allison's physical training after breakfast and follow up on her lessons and study material. She still needed to do all the things they normally did. There was no set schedule but there was a routine.

She still felt jealous and guilty that she felt that. She needed to remind herself the future was at play here, not her – feelings.

Young Allison popped her head in the bunker door.

"Hi, Anna." Young Allison said. "I will be down in a few minutes."

"Hi, Allison." Anna said. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"You tell me." Young Allison said.

Anna did not say anything.

Young Allison smiled at Anna and disappeared.

* * *

Cammy served a small breakfast to both of the girls. It was balanced and nutritious.

"Are you going to do PT with me this morning?" Young Allison asked.

"I didn't plan on it but I can." Savannah said.

"Just for a half hour." Young Allison said. "I know you need to go."

"I can take care of the dishes and catch up with you." Cammy said.

"You and Anna can follow us." Savannah said. "Both of you."

They thanked Cammy for the breakfast and headed down to get Anna.

* * *

Anna thought about Young Allison. She wondered how much Young Allison really knew about all the things that happened in the background or when she was asleep or supposed to be asleep.

"Hi, Anna." Savannah said, as she gave Anna a hug.

Savannah looked at Anna and smiled.

"Life was a lot simpler when I looked like that." Savannah said.

"I'll trade you." Anna said.

"I would if I could." Savannah said.

Anna could see that Savannah was not joking.

"You really mean that, don't you?" Anna asked.

"I do." Savannah said. "I wish I was that same – girl again."

Young Allison listened and watched. She too could see Savannah was being serious. Maybe it was because her life was not so complicated and involved back then. Maybe what Savannah said about being a girl was more than to try and slow her down.

Savannah checked in for any updates and to see what Cameron was up to. Anna made sure Savannah and Young Allison both knew where Cameron was and what she was – doing. She was surprised that it did not seem to bother either of them the slightest. It was clear they both understood and accepted the 'Natural Order'.

She wondered if they both wished that was them in John's room with either John or Cameron. Maybe they wished it was them with each other…. She decided not to ask. It was time to move forward. Not deal in 'what ifs'.

"Time for training." Young Allison said.

They headed up and out of the bunker. Cammy was waiting for them.

They decided where they would go.

Young Allison laid down the rules to Cammy and Anna.

"Remember neither of you can go faster than my normal running speed." Young Allison said.

Cammy thought that was unfair.

"You can always run faster for a short time." Cammy said. "That is an unfair advantage."

Young Allison wanted to be fair and for everyone to be satisfied.

"You can match it for the same duration I do it." Young Allison said. "I like everyone to be happy."

Cammy smiled. She was pleased with the equal treatment.

The four girls headed out.

* * *

Holly took Claire to her old room. Cam followed along.

"I guess this room will start to see some more usage." Claire said.

"Cam and I will probably have more – free time when Allison moves back in with Vanna." Holly said.

Claire looked anxious.

"Maybe I can visit both or either of you more often." Claire said. "Hanna asked to spend more time with Sheila and Ally."

"They all love each other." Cam said. "Especially Ally and Sheila."

"You will want to spend more time with Jesse and Samantha as well." Holly said.

"I like to spend time with ALL of you." Claire said. "Why did Gail leave?"

"She wants to check up on her - lover." Cam said.

"Jesse is in her room." Claire said. "We checked on her when Ally, Sheila and Hanna left."

"You wanted to make she was not – terminated." Cam said.

"I was a little worried about it." Claire said. "Gail checked her but left."

"Gail went to check on Savannah." Holly said. "Gail is infatuated and deeply in love with Savannah."

"Everyone is." Cam said.

"I guess I am guilty of that as well." Claire said. "Being with Vanna and Hanna sort of adds to it."

"As long as we are here and alone…." Holly said.

"I need to check on Summer and call My Allison." Claire said.

Claire headed for the door. She stopped and turned.

"I'll be back." Claire said and left.

"We know where our lovers are at." Cam said.

"We can always go see Jesse." Holly said. "I don't see much of her."

"She needs to rest." Cam said.

"We don't." Holly said as she faced Cam.

"No, we don't." Cam said, as she moved towards Holly.

* * *

Gail checked on Jesse and headed for the Command Center. She wanted to see what was upcoming so that she could help look after Savannah. Gail knew Savannah would follow Cameron into danger. Gail wanted to eliminate that danger first.

"Hello." Gail said to John Henry.

John Henry knew why Gail was here. He decided to assist her with her requests. More help for Savannah was a good thing.

"Hello. I have what you are looking for." John Henry told her.

"Where's John?" Gail asked.

"Busy." John Henry said.

Gail heard the 'sounds' as she passed John's room but she wanted to ask anyway. She wanted to make sure. This way she did not make waves.

John Henry gave Gail a run down on some possible targets.

"I will take care of these." Gail said. "There is no need to disturb – John."

John Henry could read between the lines.

Gail really said – 'Keep Cameron away from these so she won't endanger Savannah'.

"Will you require assistance?" John Henry asked.

"I think everyone is - busy." Gail said as she left.

Claire was by the Control Center. She'd just finished up her check on Summer and made sure she ate her breakfast. Sarah still watched Summer and Jan from their 'sleepover'.

Claire listened to the conversation that went on in the Command Center. Now she was worried about Gail.


	965. It's Sort Of Sweet

Chapter 965

** It's Sort Of Sweet **

* * *

John was in the shower with Cameron. She was giving him a real scrub down. John liked all the attention and time Cameron spent with him. He wasn't sure why. He was sure if he asked her it would spoil the good time and pleasant mood they were sharing.

There were times Cameron was hot or cold. This time she was clearly hot. John was not sure her mood changed because of what he did or the way he acted sometimes. It could be the issues Cameron needed to deal with fighting the war. It seemed the stress took a toll on all of them in its own way.

Cameron playfully dried John off and carried him back into the bedroom. John always liked being carried by Cameron. It was almost effortless for her to do so. When he carried her it was a strain. The distance was usually short so he could manage it without too much difficulty.

John was _afraid_ they were going to share another love making session. Cameron was really giving it to him good and he was having trouble keeping – up.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful and special you are?" John asked.

"Maybe." Cameron said playfully.

"Where are you off to – after this?" John asked.

"Hopefully to eliminate a few threats or targets." Cameron said. "I may end up with some damage…."

"Is that why you are here now?" John asked.

"Maybe." Cameron said.

John watched as the joy faded from her face.

He knew he just 'blew it'.

Cameron hadn't thought about it until now. Savannah _told_ her to spend time with her - husband. She realized that was what she was doing. She did it at the casino hotel and now here. Maybe she should have stayed in Palmdale. Savannah would not make her feel bad about herself and what she needed to do.

By the look on Cameron's face, John knew he should have stayed away from that question. He always seemed to find a way to 'blow it' without even trying. He'd learned that _anything_ he did at this point would only make things worse.

Cameron did not look at John. She picked up her clothes and walked out the door with them in her hands. She was still naked. She said nothing as she left.

Cameron couldn't understand why John always seemed to get under her sheath – her skin. What did he expect from her? She needed to fight the war. She needed to do her job. She wasn't a – housewife or a silicone 'love doll'. She wasn't human. She was a Machine. John was the one who 'jacked' her programming around, well Future John anyway.

Cameron walked down the hall naked. She still held her clothes. She could hear Jan and Summer coming. She didn't want them to see her naked, at least not in this setting. She looked around for a place to go. She listened outside a door for a second and entered. The room seemed empty.

She went to put her underwear on.

A voice startled her. She thought she was in an unoccupied room.

"Back for more already, love?" Jesse asked.

Cameron spun around as the light came on. She hadn't noticed Jesse. In fact she did not even know the room she'd entered was Jesse's room. That was until now. She wondered why.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." Cameron said.

"Cameron?" Jesse asked.

Jesse seldom was able to see Cameron naked, let alone naked in _her_ own room.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I needed to put my clothes on. Jan and Summer were coming."

Jesse immediately thought there was a problem. It sure sounded like it. She wondered why Cameron would walk around naked. She would try a soft approach to see if it was a bigger problem.

"Why are they – off?" Jesse asked, as she took in every detail of Cameron.

Cameron was different than all of her clones, even if they were identical. Jesse viewed them often. She shared with _all_ of them at some point, usually Ally. Now Cameron was here – naked.

"I don't remember." Cameron said.

Cameron was not sure why she was naked at this point.

That indicated there was a problem to Jesse. She decided to go to Cameron to comfort her and make sure she remained calm.

Jesse got up out of bed and almost fell over. She paused for a few seconds. She was a little light headed still. She was pretty sure she went 'out' at least once earlier. She didn't remember.

"Is everything OK?" Jesse asked. "We can talk about it."

She was still worried that Cameron might be having a bigger problem or about to. She knew they happened from time to time. Cameron sometimes thought she was Future Allison. Other times she was unaware who she was or even _what_ she was.

"I don't know." Cameron said, as she looked at Jesse. "You look beautiful…."

Jesse and Cameron were still both naked. This was serious.

Jesse ignored Cameron. She knew Cameron needed help. Savannah should be able to calm her down and get her straightened out. Cameron would always listen to Savannah.

"I'm going to call Savannah." Jesse said. "Is that fine with you?"

"She is with Young Allison, they are in Palmdale." Cameron said.

That was not what Jesse wanted to hear. Maybe John would be able to soothe her.

"Let me call John then." Jesse said.

* * *

Jesse tried John, he answered.

"Can you come to my room?" Jesse asked. "Cameron is confused."

"I think that is my fault." John said. "I upset her."

John told her that he would head there and check it out.

Jesse, still naked, went to Cameron.

Cameron looked at her clothes that she still held. She seemed confused as to what they were. Maybe something else caused the confusion.

Jesse took Cameron's arm. She was about to lead Cameron to the bed to sit.

"Come and sit down, Cameron." Jesse said, as she started to guide her.

Cameron dropped her clothes in a pile on the floor and followed Jesse. She was concentrating on Jesse's naked figure. It seemed very alluring to her.

There was a knock at Jesse's door and it opened.

John saw Cameron, who was still naked, follow Jesse who was also naked, to her bed. It struck him how hot they both looked.

John took it as something else about to happen. Now he may have interrupted a 'hook up'.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." John said and started to leave.

Jesse did not want John to leave.

"John." Jesse said. "Come in."

Jesse and Cameron stood naked before John.

Cameron stood next to Jesse and didn't look at John. Jesse told John all she knew about the last two minutes. It was not very much.

John couldn't help but look at Jesse's nude figure. It was right in front of him. He saw her breasts were noticeably larger. He noticed tiny opaque white drops forming on the nipples, which were now minus the rings normally in them. The rings that Jesse and Sheila made a point to flash or show off whenever they got the chance, even if they needed to create the chance in the first place.

Cameron noticed them too as she glanced to see what John looked at. She could see the drops getting larger.

"You need to call Riley and see if Precious needs to nurse." Cameron said as she looked around.

John realized Jesse was lactating. It was probably because Cameron was naked in front of her and it caused some stimulation for her. It could be a residual event from her previous sexual session too. John did not know and was not going to ask.

Cameron wondered why she was here naked with John and Jesse who was also naked. She tilted her head slightly. She wondered if she walked in on them about to have sex. She thought that she'd satisfied John already. It seemed that she'd taken him to the finish line a few times. Maybe he needed more. Next time she would try harder to satisfy him.

Jesse thought it was a good idea to make that call at this point.

"Sure, love." Jesse said. "Let me call Riley."

Jesse was glad to get away form what looked like – trouble.

"If you aren't needed by Precious, John can relieve the pressure build up for you." Cameron said.

John and Jesse both looked at Cameron with that statement.

Cameron looked around. She picked up her clothes and walked out of the room.

John went to follow Cameron. Jesse reached out; she took his arm and stopped him.

Jesse felt Cameron was back to normal.

"She is OK now." Jesse said. "You are going to make it worse."

Jesse spoke into her phone and hung up after a few seconds.

Jesse faced John, she still held his arm.

She thought she could play this out a little bit. Precious did not need her currently. There was now a big smile on her face.

"You're up, love." Jesse said. "We can do this either standing, sitting or laying down."

Jesse touched her finger to one of her nipples and touched John's lips with it.

John was not expecting that. It caught him off guard.

"It's sort of sweet, you will like it." Jesse said, as she led John to the bed.

John was not sure what was happening but he was caught up in the moment.

* * *

Allison wanted to explain to Vanna what happened and why she cried.

"My mom asked Samantha to Resequence her sheath with her DNA and do the 'Neural Interface' with her." Allison said.

Vanna heard some of the explanation earlier. She hoped Allison heard the full story and the reason behind it.

"Do you know why?" Vanna asked.

"Yes." Allison said. "She wants Summer and Young Allison to still have a 'mother' if she is killed after Judgment Day. A Metal mother who can protect them from being – abused. A Metal mother who can always be there for them, unlike what happen to me. My parents were dead and I became 'fair game'."

"She loves all her daughters." Vanna said. "She wants them to have as much of her as possible if something - happens."

"I understand." Allison said.

"I think that will be the function of Sheila, Ally and Hanna too." Vanna said. "In case we have children and die, they will take our places. Cameron is planning ahead, just in case."

"I don't know what to do." Allison said. "Samantha asked me for my permission. She will ask Young Allison and Summer as well."

"It needs to be what you all agree on." Vanna said. "I would ask Savannah, Hanna or Anna to do that for me if there were children involved."

Vanna suspected there was already a 'Metal Claire' out there with Allison's father but never pushed the issue or looked deeper into it. She thought Cameron did that to protect Paul Young for the future. Vanna knew he was 'seeing' someone but nobody ever saw her. That was probably why.

Cameron tried to protect everyone with what she thought they would want the most.

* * *

John wanted to go after Cameron but Jesse was right. If she was better now, he would make it worse. It seemed him showing up in Jesse's room further irritated her.

John knew if he did what Jesse asked him to do; it would escalate into - full blown sex. He thought Cameron finished him off earlier but his body already started to respond to the situation. He knew he was good to go again. He figured it would be showing soon if it was not already.

Maybe he could do just what Jesse asked and keep it under control.

"Just relieve the pressure?" John asked. "Nothing else?"

"A few minutes on each one should do it." Jesse said.

"Really?" John asked.

"Everything – else is ready too." Jesse whispered in his ear.

John didn't really want to do this but he was being caught up in the events. It was all so enticing and right here, touching him.

John noticed there was a tiny spray coming from one nipple.

"You're wasting it." Jesse urged. "Take it."

Jesse lay on the bed and pulled John along with her. She guided his head forward.

Jesse saw John behaving strangely. She wondered what he was doing. She wanted him to do that to her if it was something new. Maybe it was a new way to turn someone on. It was working.

"What are you doing?" Jesse finally asked. "That looks kinky. Do it to me."

For some reason John was pinching himself, over and over.

Jesse turned out the light.


	966. Ambush Them

Chapter 966

** Ambush Them **

* * *

Claire was worried Gail was going to be reckless going out on her own alone. She knew Gail was doing it to protect Savannah.

Claire ran to Ally's room and hoped the Metal girls were in it, they weren't. She headed for Holly's room. She ran around the corner and slammed into what felt like a brick wall but it moved back as she bumped into it. It was only a gentle bump.

It was Bob.

"What's wrong?" Bob asked as he looked around for danger.

"I don't know what to do." Claire said.

"Start from the beginning." Bob said.

Claire told him what she heard and her concerns for Gail.

"Follow me." Bob said.

Bob headed back to the Command Center. He found out what he needed from John Henry.

"I will assist her." Bob said as he removed his hand from her neck. "I don't want you to worry about this."

"Are you going to go alone?" Claire asked.

"We are going with him." Three voices said at the same time.

Ally, Hanna and Sheila were standing there.

"So are we." Two more voices said at the same time.

Cam and Holly were there now as well.

"I think they have it covered." John Henry said as he looked at the Metal girls. "Who notified you?"

"CamNet." They all said at the same time.

They all wondered who notified CamNet.

At this point, they all figured it was most likely Savannah or Young Allison.

* * *

Young Allison was never one to back away from a challenge, especially if she was the one to create it. She wanted Cammy and Savannah as one team and Anna and her as the other team. There was a rock formation at the park. That would be the objective. The terrain was familiar to Young Allison and Anna. It should give them an advantage.

Young Allison wanted to see which 'team' could get to the rock formation in the park first. There were two different routes to reach it.

Anna thought the challenge was unnecessary and that they should all stay together. They were stronger as a four member team.

Young Allison decided to push it.

"We have a better team." Young Allison said.

Savannah saw the challenge for what it was. Maybe a lesson could be taught here. Maybe one would be learned.

"We can defeat you." Savannah said.

Cammy didn't think this was a good idea. This was an unnecessary engagement that produced no benefit for either team.

The two teams took off on the different routes.

* * *

Young Allison wanted to 'win'.

"Pick me up and run as fast as you can." Young Allison said to Anna.

Anna saw right away that Young Allison was going to bend the rules, even if none were established.

"That is cheating." Anna said, as she picked Young Allison up and starting to run.

Young Allison did not see how. Both teams possessed a human and a Terminator. They should be able to use their resources to the fullest.

"It's called winning." Young Allison said. "I like to 'win'."

* * *

Savannah figured Young Allison would try to rig the game in some way. It was time to counteract the ploy and devise a winning strategy.

"Cammy, run as fast as you can to the rocks, they are going to cheat." Savannah said. "We will ambush them."

Cammy started out.

"I am going to follow them on their trail." Savannah said as she called out after Cammy.

Savannah started down the trail after Young Allison and Anna. She hoped they wouldn't expect that. She wanted to get Anna and Young Allison trapped between them.

It was a risky strategy but seemed to offer the best hope to defeat the other team.

* * *

Allison wanted to discuss the issue with her mother. She truly understood her mother's concern and anguish.

"I need to find my mom and talk to her." Allison said.

Vanna took Allison's hand.

"I think we know where to look." Vanna said. "I'll check."

"Thanks." Allison said.

The long time lovers headed out.

They checked the Metal girl's rooms and nobody was in any of them. They called Claire but she did not answer.

Vanna and Allison headed for the Command Center.

"Hi, John Henry." Allison said. "Where is my mom at?"

"She was with Bob and the Metal girls." John Henry said.

"Where is John?" Vanna asked, as she looked around.

"He is – busy." John Henry said. "Leave it at that."

Vanna and Allison looked at each other.

"I understand." Vanna said.

Allison began to wonder now about her mother being with the Metal Girls. None of them were around. She began to get a 'sick' feeling inside of her.

"Where did the girls go?" Allison asked. "Are they out on a mission?"

"Yes." John Henry said. "The Metal girls went to back up Gail."

"Did my mother go with them?" Allison asked.

"She went with Bob." John Henry said.

That was no better.

"I can't believe this." Allison said. "She has minimal training. She is going to get hurt. No wonder she wants a Metal version of herself."

"I am going to help her." Vanna said. "You go and check on Summer."

"No, Vanna." Allison said. "We will both go."

"You're pregnant." Vanna said. "I'm not. You will stay."

Vanna did not want Allison to risk herself. She would take the heat instead.

* * *

Young Allison hoped to gain the advantage in the challenge.

Anna stopped and set Young Allison down and motioned for her to remain quiet.

"What is it?" Young Allison whispered.

"They are already there." Anna whispered.

Young Allison knew right away that they'd been played.

"They cheated." Young Allison whispered.

Young Allison thought she would pull a fast one. It seemed Cammy and Savannah pulled a faster one.

"You mean – won." Anna whispered.

The game was not over yet. They would need to outsmart Cammy and Savannah and retake the position. She planned to lure them into a trap.

"Let's try to ambush them." Young Allison whispered.

"That will be hard to do." Anna whispered.

Young Allison did not mind to hit below the belt. The 'enemy' needed to be dealt a fatal blow, not coddled.

"I will call for help to draw them out." Young Allison whispered.

Anna saw that this was a new low, even for Young Allison. She would point that out.

"That is not ethical." Anna whispered.

There were no rules in dealing with Skynet. They never took prisoners. Not for long anyway.

"We can still win." Young Allison whispered. "It isn't over until I win. It isn't over until we win."

Anna hoped Young Allison was not making a mistake.

"You need to remember how the game is played to win." Anna whispered.

As long as they were still in the fight the game was on. The battlefield was fluid and things rapidly changed at times. It was time to improvise, adapt and overcome.

"We are changing the rules." Young Allison whispered.

Anna warned Young Allison again.

"They can too." Anna whispered.

Young Allison heard her but thought her plan of deception was a good one.

"Get ready to move off behind those rocks." Young Allison whispered. "Follow my lead."

Young Allison went forward with her plan.

* * *

Samantha concluded the meeting with Derek and Riley. She was now in standby. She sat in corner of the room with the crib. Precious was in it.

Derek glanced over at Samantha. She was just sitting there with her eyes closed. She was the help that Riley seemed to need to stop disrupting everyone's lives.

"I want you to have help." Derek said.

"I want that too." Riley said. "I don't know why this is so hard for me."

"Precious comes before any feelings or misgivings I have." Derek said. "I want to be the best parent. We have people and machines here who want to help us."

Precious started to cry in her crib.

Riley got up but didn't go to Precious.

It became clear Riley was not going to go to Precious.

Derek looked at Riley and went himself.

Samantha was already up and tending to Precious when he arrived.

She glanced at Derek and explained what she was doing. Samantha explained she possessed all the knowledge of the children that were raised by the Resistance in this timeline and the other futures Cameron visited. She also contained an extensive pediatric data base.

Derek knew if Samantha was able to nurse Precious, she would make a very good mother. That was one function she was incapable of.

Riley came in and asked to take over from Samantha.

Samantha started to explain things to Riley.

Riley told Samantha she was in control and she could go back into standby.

Samantha cleaned up and went back into standby.

Derek was unsure why Riley acted that way. It seemed rude and hurtful. There must be some other issue here that he missed. Now he wondered if he'd caused it.

"Riley, work with her. She can help you and assist you with everything." Derek said.

Riley saw the way Derek looked at Samantha. She was beautiful. Riley felt she was not. She felt like a mess before and after she gave birth. Now she felt jealous.

"Maybe we should leave her on all the time." Riley said. "Maybe she could help you with a few – other things too. She won't ever be tired or have a headache and is available every day of the month for you. She can do all the things you like and want."

Derek saw the jealousy for what it was. Maybe he'd checked Samantha out a little too much. There was a deeper issue here that needed to be addressed. This was about Precious.

"Stop this." Derek said. "Cameron is trying to help you. She is trying to help us. She wants what is best for Precious, like we both do."

Riley felt like she was trapped. There was nowhere to go and everything was overwhelming. She wanted to scream but was not quite sure why. She spoke rashly.

"I want to give Precious away." Riley said. "If Cameron won't take her, Vanna will. If she won't, Jesse will."

Derek could tell Riley was about to snap. In fact she may already have. It sure sounded like it. He did not agree with her at all.

"Riley, listen to yourself." Derek said. "This is a miracle baby we have. It is OUR daughter that YOU gave birth to."

Riley felt defeated. Her whole body slumped.

"I don't know what to do." Riley said.

Derek went to Riley and held her. He wanted to comfort and reassure her.

"Samantha will HELP you." Derek said. "I will help you. Cameron will help you. Vanna will help you. They all will help you. Help is a good thing. Sometimes it's nice to have help."

* * *

Cammy watched Anna and Young Allison. She'd arrived at the objective seconds ago. The other team was almost there. She beat them but she was only half of the team. It was not a victory yet until Savannah joined her.

Anna spotted Cammy as she ducked down.

Cammy moved to a new position and saw Young Allison was alone. She looked around. She figured Anna was trying to flank her.

Cammy searched for Anna. Young Allison still openly approached her.

Young Allison let out a loud gasp and fell to the ground.

Cammy figured this was a ploy but if it wasn't, Young Allison could be injured. Anna was away from Young Allison and probably moving in behind her position.

Cammy calculated the time. She would make a direct approach on Young Allison's position to draw attention or hostile fire if there was any in a real scenario.

"Allison." Cammy called as she approached.

Anna was nowhere to be seen.

Cammy approached Young Allison who rolled over.

"Zap." Young Allison said. "You're deactivated."

Cammy used this same tactic at the old helicopter base. She should have seen that coming. She was aware Young Allison studied every report, incident and battle.

Cammy lay down on the ground.

'Where is Savannah?' Young Allison wondered, as she looked at the rocks.

"Anna." Young Allison said. "I got Cammy. Let's go get Savannah."

Anna did not come.

Young Allison looked worried and looked around.

She looked behind some rocks and Anna was lying there.

"I'm deactivated." Anna said.

"And you're dead." Savannah said.

Young Allison spun around.

"You got me." Young Allison said.

Savannah walked up and hugged her.

Cammy and Anna got up off the ground and joined them.

Young Allison did not like the counter-punch.

"Tell me where I went wrong." Young Allison said.

She would listen and make changes for the next time.

"You went wrong by starting an unnecessary action." Savannah said.

"You didn't have enough intel as to what the hostile forces were up to and where they were located." Cammy said.

"You were overconfident and did not listen." Anna said. "I warned you they could change the rules too."

Young Allison wondered if Anna could have given her a better warning.

"Did you know this would happen?" Young Allison asked. "I mean happen the way it did."

Anna did not foresee this scenario. She did not expect to be 'surrounded'.

"I did not anticipate this scenario." Anna said. "The battlefield is fluid."

Young Allison still held a few cards. It was time to play one.

"What about the Mike Force?" Young Allison asked. "They are two of our Detail from the house. The ones that have us covered right now. You were all ambushed. We still win."

Savannah wanted to smile but didn't. There was a lesson to be taught and learned here. Savannah played one of her cards.

"Were we?" Savannah asked. "Is that _your_ Mike Force?"

Two of the Detail emerged from the bushes.

Young Allison did not like the way things were playing out.

"No." Young Allison said.

"They were terminated." One said. "Savannah's team is the victor."

The other two members of the Detail emerged.

"Sorry, we were terminated." Another said.

"I still have much 'on the ground' experience to learn." Young Allison said. "I'm glad I didn't make these mistakes over the last few days."

Young Allison saw that Cammy and Savannah apparently played all of their cards. Savannah anticipated her every move and counteracted it. From the moment of the challenge, Savannah played her.

"So am I." Savannah said. "I would be dead otherwise. You will learn. We will all teach you. Help is a good thing. Sometimes it's nice to have help."


	967. You Can Do This

Chapter 967

** You Can Do This **

* * *

John opened his eyes, the room was still dark. He heard the shower running, Jesse must be cleaning up. He couldn't believe what they'd just done. It started out in one spot and soon moved to another. At that point - everything happened. It was wild and it was good. He was ready for some more.

John went to get up and tripped over a pile of clothing.

He felt disorientated.

He figured he better say something to Jesse before he left. It would seem rude to just leave after what they'd just done. In for a penny, in for a pound. John decided to join her. He wanted to – come back for more.

John went into the bathroom and it was dark. He wondered why Jesse showered in the dark.

John turned on the light.

Wait a minute, this was HIS room.

* * *

Allison went to check on Summer and found Bob there with her mother.

Allison was about to say something but decided not to say it in front of her younger sister. The good news was that her mother was still here. She was relieved her mother was not out on some combat operation.

That was a good thing.

Wait!

VANNA!

Allison took off before she even said hello. She needed to stop Vanna. She did not want her to go after the Metal girls at this point. Now if something bad happened to Vanna, she would feel like it was her fault.

Allison ran out the door and right into Vanna.

They both looked at each other and laughed.

This was one problem that hadn't gotten away from them – yet.

They went back in and Claire told them the Metal girls said that everything was under control and not to worry about it. The Metal girls told Bob to take her away. They really meant for Bob to make sure Claire stayed there.

Vanna stayed with Bob and Summer while Allison led Claire away.

Allison wanted to discuss the underlying issue. She was also glad her mother did not go out on some combat operation.

Claire wondered what was so secret.

Allison decided to get straight to the point.

"Mom, Samantha spoke with me." Allison said. "That is a big step for a lot of people."

Claire looked at Allison for a short time before she spoke. She wanted to explain herself. Maybe she would let the conversation play itself out some first.

"I asked her to do it for me, for my girls." Claire said.

Allison understood her mother's concerns and fears. They were her own concerns and fears too. She was not sure that her mother really wanted a Metal version of herself.

"Is that what you really want?" Allison asked. "That is a big step that will be hard to undue without 'killing' yourself."

Claire understood Allison referred to deactivating Samantha later on after she was Resequenced and contained her programming from the 'Neural Interface'. That would be like 'killing' herself. They were all aware that Cameron previously deactivated several different versions of herself – her program.

"I let YOU down before." Claire said. "Do you know how hard it is for me to know and live with what was – done to you?"

Allison did know. It happened to her and she relived it everyday too. It was not her mother's fault.

"Mom, you were dead." Allison said. "It wasn't your fault."

"I feel like it was." Claire said. "I want Summer, Young Allison and YOU protected."

"I think Cameron made sure we are all protected." Allison said.

"I want Summer and Young Allison to have a 'mother'." Claire said. "Even if she is Metal."

"I think Summer is the only one you need to worry about and there will be Metal to protect her." Allison said. "The rest of us all have a Metal lover or Metal protector."

They both knew that Metal protectors would turn in to Metal lovers at some point.

"If you think it is a bad idea, I will ask Samantha to drop it." Claire said. "Maybe Samantha will want to look like Riley if she is taking care of Precious. I don't know."

"I told her I don't have a problem with her to look like you but Young Allison or Summer might." Allison said. "What about – dad?"

"Cameron told me he was protected and to not worry about him." Claire said. "She said he will have Metal protection and will survive Judgment Day if it happens."

"I think if Allison and Summer agree, you should ask him too." Allison said.

"He has moved on." Claire said. "It was in the making before I was pregnant with you."

Allison wondered again if Cameron and River were involved in any of the 'Young girls' conception. What if they were all really River's daughters? Young Allison sure seemed like it sometimes but Allison knew she didn't. It seemed Young Allison was gifted and perfect at everything. It appeared Summer was too and even more so.

"Let's talk to Summer about it." Claire said. "We both know Young Allison already has her future planned for her."

Everyone knew what Young Allison's future would be. It was only a matter of time at this point.

"It is the 'Natural Order'." Allison said.

"It really is." Claire said.

Was there anyone at this point who did not know this? It was inevitable and it was - coming. EVERYONE needs to know what the future will hold. That way they won't be shocked or surprised.

* * *

Anna told Young Allison they would go over the 'operation' when they went back to the Young residence. They knew Savannah and Cammy needed to leave to attend to some business.

Savannah gave Young Allison a long hug before she left. She also gave her some quiet advice.

"Don't overplay your hand and watch your back." Savannah whispered to her. The unexpected will always creep up on you."

"I understand." Young Allison said. "It does matter how you win sometimes."

"I anticipated what you were planning all along." Savannah said. "I tried to cover all the bases."

"YOU did. I tried but fell short." Young Allison said.

"Did you ask for drone support from John Henry or CamNet?" Savannah asked.

"I tried." Young Allison said. "I wanted to play that card as well."

"No drones were - available?" Savannah asked.

"No." Young Allison said. "You beat me there too."

"I did this time." Savannah said. "Next time I may not be as fortunate."

Young Allison looked directly into Savannah's eyes.

"Maybe we should work together." Young Allison said.

"I would like that better. I do not want us to compete against each other." Savannah said. "We will share everything equally."

Cammy and Savannah left.

Young Allison watched Cammy and Savannah depart.

Anna could see the 'far off' look on Young Allison's face.

"What lesson did you learn?" Anna asked.

"That I love Savannah more than ever." Young Allison said. "I want my previous decision to stand."

"It will be so." Anna said. "Only Savannah, Cameron or John, will be able to touch you - first. Only you and Savannah _together_ can change that order."

"Thank you." Young Allison said. "Remind me when I forget."

Anna thought that would be often in the future – in the past.

Young Allison looked forward to the day that Savannah would 'take her'.

* * *

Gail wanted to take down the target.

"Gail, you will receive some additional support." John Henry said.

"I didn't ask for it." Gail said. "I hope it is not Savannah."

That was what Gail was trying to prevent in the first place.

"CamNet is sending the Metal girls to assist you." John Henry said.

"CamNet?" Gail asked.

"You have worked with CamNet in the past." John Henry said. "She is watching out for you."

Gail was worried that Cameron or CamNet would not look favorably on her since she was with Savannah. It seemed to be just the opposite. They both seemed to rely on her more. They seemed to understand her love for Savannah, not be offended by it. The fact she risked her existence to save both Savannah and Cameron was never a consideration to her. She simply did the right thing both of those times.

Gail knew Savannah was 'spoken for' several times over but Savannah still chose to be with her. Savannah shared with her and it was very special to her. She would offer her files with Savannah to Cameron or CamNet if they asked or even hinted at it.

"How many Metal girls?" Gail asked.

"Five." John Henry said. "Hanna, Sheila, Ally, Holly and Cam."

"Split them into two teams and this is where I want them to be…." Gail said.

Gail laid out her plan to John Henry as she neared her target. The Metal girls would back her up.

* * *

Riley felt bad about the ill way she spoke of Samantha and treated Derek earlier. That was wrong on her part to 'attack' the very people that were trying to help her.

"Samantha." Riley said.

In fifteen seconds Samantha opened her eyes and stood.

Samantha looked at Riley and smiled.

"Hello, Riley." Samantha said.

"Hi. Can you help me and show me how to be a better mother?" Riley asked.

"Yes." Samantha said. "I have vast knowledge and want to share it with you. I want to work with you and assist you."

"Thank you." Riley said. "If I was rude earlier, I want to apologize."

"I will work within whatever parameters you feel comfortable with." Samantha said. "You know the rules Cameron established. I can not violate them. I will be deactivated if I do."

"So if I asked you to be with Derek, you could not do that?" Riley asked.

"Negative." Samantha said.

"What if Derek asked you to be with him?" Riley asked.

"Negative." Samantha said.

Riley wanted to be sure about one thing

"What if I asked you to be with me?" Riley asked.

"Negative." Samantha said. "We can discuss this further with Cameron. I do not wish to be deactivated."

Riley felt a little disappointed

"I was just checking." Riley said.

Samantha was not sure what Riley needed to check. Cameron was quite clear on the rules.

"What about Precious?" Samantha asked.

"You watch me and correct me afterwards when I mess up." Riley said. "I want to try on my own first. Then you can tell me how to improve or do better."

"I can assist you with housework, like cleaning and cooking. I can help you with your studies." Samantha said. "I can help you with your physical training and combat training."

Those all sounded like good things. She'd learned some 'cooking' from Sarah and was not very good at it. None of the girls from the future were either. Claire was though, she'd offered to help her. Claire was a hot ticket. She hoped there were a few 'things' Claire could help her with….

"Do you actually want to do these things?" Riley asked.

"I want to help you, Derek and Precious." Samantha said. "Cameron cares about all three of you and wants to make you feel comfortable and happy."

"You are part - Cameron?" Riley asked.

"I have programming from Cam, Holly and Gail." Samantha said.

"Cam is 'Cameron'." Riley said.

"With a few minor changes." Samantha said.

"Will you help me bake?" Riley asked.

"I will try." Samantha said.

Precious started to stir.

Samantha looked over.

"Watch me and then tell me how to improve myself." Riley said.

"I will, Riley." Samantha said. "I want to help you. You can do this. I am right here. I know _everything_ that is necessary."

* * *

John thought he was with Jesse and now he was back in his room with Cameron?

What the Hell?

"Cameron?" John asked.

"Hi, John." Cameron said. "I'm sorry if I woke you. I was trying to be quiet and not use any light."

"Did you – go out?" John asked.

"No." Cameron said. "I have been here with you."

John wondered what was real and what was a dream at this point. He figured if he asked it would cause a problem.

"Did I do any sleep walking?" John asked.

"What?" Cameron asked. "No."

"Did I talk in my sleep?" John asked.

"You only mentioned your love for Savannah twice." Cameron said. "And Young Allison three times."

John didn't say anything. He wondered what he'd done. He was sure it was going to cause a problem.

He thought he must have a 'funny look' on his face at this point.

Cameron laughed a little.

"Chill out." Cameron said. "You were asleep. I'm just kidding."

The shower door opened.

"Will you join me?" Cameron asked.

John hesitated.

Cameron tried to figure out what he was doing. The better question might have been - why?

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked. "That looks kinky."

John was pinching himself.

"Did you tell me that earlier?" John asked.

"You were trying to – nurse." Cameron said.

"With you?" John asked.

"I was the only one here." Cameron said.

Cameron stepped out of the shower dripping wet.

She pulled John in with her and started washing him.

"OK, I get it." Cameron said. "Is this an 'April Fool's Day' prank?"

"I hope so." John said. "I really do."


	968. I Trust That Love

Chapter 968

** I Trust That Love **

* * *

John was still a little confused. He was sure he was in Jesse's room earlier - with Jesse. He remembered getting the pressure down in her breasts for her and then they took it one step further. He thought he could even taste it still - everywhere his mouth was at. They'd done everything….

Cameron dried John off now. She seemed content and not currently experiencing any problems.

John was sure something else or extra must have happened. If Cameron said it didn't, maybe he should leave it alone. He didn't think he could. He tried to ask again.

"Are you sure we were here the whole time?" John asked.

Cameron looked at the multiple red marks on John's skin.

"You seem to have enough pinch marks now to show that we were." Cameron said.

John absentmindedly touched some of the red welts.

"I think I was daydreaming." John said.

Cameron was not sure what John was driving at. He seemed to be stuck in some parallel series of events that did not happen. They at least did not happen while she was here. Maybe it was time to remind John as to what else was available out there.

"You did mention Jesse…." Cameron said. "She is – available if that is what you desire. She is a fine woman, John. Sheila will - come if you desire her. I can have Young Jesse here in less than a day if you want the teenage version of her. It is the same Jesse. Everything will be the same and - feel the same. She has never been with a male. Remember she already gave birth to one of your children in the future. Don't – look for what can not be there. It is very rude."

Cameron remembered John tried to check to see if he was really going to be her – first. If they hadn't just been married, she would have backed out of the experience at that time. She felt insulted. She wondered if John did that with Riley or Riley told him of her - experiences and assaults.

"I'm sorry about that, I just wondered." John said. "I was still young…."

Cameron was further irritated by John's feeble explanation.

Cameron was aware of Young Allison's desire to remain – untouched by anyone but Savannah, John or her. She really hoped Savannah would be with Young Allison before John. Because of what John did with Riley, he did not deserve that – gift from any female. Cameron was very happy that Savannah and Young Jesse were able to share that – gift with each other. She would encourage Savannah and Young Allison to share that singular event as well.

Cameron did not want to dwell on these things.

"John, you should to stop while you are ahead." Cameron said. "We need to get back to our jobs."

"Cameron, I am sorry about – everything." John said.

"So am I, John." Cameron said. "You threw so much away."

"I know, Cameron." John said. "I know."

John did know.

* * *

Gail followed up on some information and wanted to bring down some potential targets to keep Savannah out of unnecessary danger. Now she'd been sent some reinforcements.

"Gail, everyone is in position." John Henry said.

"I have the target under observation." Gail said. "I am already inside the structure."

"Cam and Holly are ready to join you." John Henry said. "Sheila, Hanna and Ally are the blocking force in case they bolt."

"Have them hold for now." Gail said. "I am moving in."

* * *

"Are you going to – see CamNet now?" Cammy asked.

Savannah reached over and squeezed Cammy's hand.

"I think so." Savannah said.

"She is not - Cameron." Cammy said. "Even if she – is."

"I know, Cammy." Savannah said. "I don't know what will happen."

"I have the four chips you requested." Cammy said. "I know what you need them for."

"Is that a problem?" Savannah asked. "What if it was YOU stuck in a metal box or a concrete bunker – trapped with nowhere to go?"

"I would not like it." Cammy said.

"She saved my life." Savannah said. "I am alive because of her."

"I know the other reason." Cammy said.

"I will protect Young Allison anyway I can, no matter what I have to do." Savannah said. "I know you understand this."

"I do." Cammy said.

Cammy updated on her com with John Henry and CamNet. She did not like the recent turn of events unfolding elsewhere. Her displeasure showed on her face.

Savannah noticed the look of concern on Cammy's face. She instantly knew there was something wrong somewhere.

"Cammy, what's wrong?" Savannah asked. "I can tell there is a problem."

Cammy wanted to keep Savannah out of the developing situation.

"There is, but it does not concern you or the 'Natural Order'." Cammy said. "We will continue with your current mission."

"Cut the crap, Cammy." Savannah said. "You know we are all a team, everything concerns me or us and everyone. Spill it."

Maybe if Savannah knew it was not John or Cameron she would back off some.

"It is not Cameron or John. They are – busy." Cammy said.

"Well?" Savannah prompted, slightly irritated. "You know what; I will just ask CamNet myself."

Savannah took out her phone and the information already showed on it. Savannah was aware CamNet was 'listening' to them and heard their conversation. Savannah figured CamNet eavesdropped on everyone all the time. They all knew it but nobody seemed to think of it or worry about it.

Savannah was very disturbed by what was about to happen and why.

"Great, Gail is pulling a 'Cameron'." Savannah said. "Let's go."

"What about CamNet?" Cammy asked.

"Our team needs assistance." Savannah said. "We are going to help."

"I am already headed that way." Cammy said.

"I wondered why we were taking a different route back." Savannah said.

"I already knew what your decision would be." Cammy said.

"So you were just 'yanking my chain'?" Savannah asked.

"I guess." Cammy said. "I did not anticipate your response to Young Allison's challenge."

"We won didn't we?" Savannah asked.

"You wanted to make it a learning experience for Young Allison." Cammy said.

"I think it was." Savannah said.

"You defeated her in the most gracious manner." Cammy said.

"Not before you were deactivated." Savannah said. "In a combat situation, you could have been terminated."

"I needed to make sure Young Allison was not injured." Cammy said. "That is a sacrifice worth trading my existence for."

"Terminators have used that tactic against John before, twice. One of them was Cameron." Savannah said.

"I am aware of that incident." Cammy said. "She was not one hundred percent. She was in the process of fixing herself, even as that was occurring."

"John didn't believe her." Savannah said.

"Would you have?" Cammy asked.

Savannah did not even have to think about that question. She would trust Cameron with her life anytime, anywhere.

"I would have trusted Cameron." Savannah said. "I would accept termination before I ever hurt Cameron."

"That may cost you your life one day." Cammy said.

"Then that is the price of love. I love Cameron." Savannah said. "I trust that love. I always have. I always will."

"The action may start before we get there." Cammy said, as she received a new update.

Savannah was aware Young Allison helped them before by preemptive action. Maybe that was the strategy to employ now.

"We need to make sure Gail has all the support she will need." Savannah said. "I want CamNet to get some of the outlying drones there at altitude."

"Look at your screen." Cammy said.

Savannah checked and saw there was already drone footage of the location Gail and the Metal girls were at.

Savannah was surprised. She was still one step behind.

"CamNet?" Savannah asked. "Young Allison…."

Now Cammy needed to rethink the earlier challenge with Young Allison. More pieces of the puzzle were now in play. She wondered if they'd been played all along.

"I am not so sure we actually – won today." Cammy said.

Savannah thought of where they were right now and what was already in motion.

"I think you're right." Savannah said. "I think that Young Allison let us - 'win'. She was already on this operation for Gail. She already set us up for termination before the game was even started."

That confused Cammy. Young Allison rigged the earlier 'game' but chose not to win when she held the trump card.

"Why would she lose on purpose?" Cammy asked.

It made Savannah think of all the times when she ran with Young Allison. She would never beat her. She always tried to make sure it was a tie. She held the advantage of size and experience but did not exploit either one of those things. She never wanted Young Allison to feel inferior or 'not good enough'.

"She did it for love." Savannah said. "She didn't want to hurt me by winning."

"Sacrifice is the true test of love." Cammy said. "More proof of the 'Chosen Ones'."

Savannah knew Young Allison would do the same things she was willing to do, no matter what they were. Young Allison would make the hard choice and sacrifice herself in combat for her.

"Young Allison must never be in combat." Savannah said. "She will risk everything."

"Just like you." Cammy said.

"Just like Cameron too." Savannah said.

"Cameron has made two human clones of herself." Cammy said.

"And a few Metal ones as well." Savannah said, as she looked at Cammy.

"So she has." Cammy said. "What a - coincidence…."

The unfolding events gave the girls a few things to think about as they drove. None of them were very reassuring.

* * *

Riley did everything with Precious on her own without Samantha having to say one word. She was getting a little better.

Riley tried to nurse Precious. It was not working.

"It looks like you have run out." Samantha said.

Riley didn't really understand it. Her breasts were larger than Vanna's and Jesse's breasts were. Then again, they did not seem to change much in size through her pregnancy.

"I just can't produce." Riley said. "I think I have less every time."

"You may be suffering from some of the side effects of Skynet activity in your future." Samantha said. "It could be outside influence on your body or even something genetic that has popped up or been triggered by Skynet."

"Cameron was afraid of that." Riley said.

"What are you going to do?" Samantha said.

"I hate to bother Jesse and Vanna." Riley said.

"Cameron has prepared them to be able to assist you." Samantha said. "They are barren; this gives them purpose as well."

"I guess so." Riley said.

"What did Vanna, tell you?" Samantha asked.

"To call before there was a problem." Riley said.

"That makes it less stressful for them." Samantha said.

"I guess it does." Riley said.

Riley took out her phone.

"Which one should I call this time?" Riley asked.

"You decide and do it." Samantha said. "You must make the decision. Think it through first."

Riley called Jesse, since Vanna was there all night.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the connecting door adjacent to Riley's room.

"That was fast." Riley said.

"They WANT to help." Samantha said. "It gives both of their lives new purpose."

Samantha waited for Riley to get up and open the door, she did.

"Hello, love." Jesse said with her beaming smile. "How is _our_ little darling Precious?"

Jesse looked over at Samantha.

"She is still hungry." Riley said. "Samantha is helping me now with everything else."

Jesse wondered if Samantha would be able to 'help' her, when she was done feeding Precious.

Jesse stripped her top off. She only needed to open it but with Samantha watching, it would not hurt to advertise. She reached over and gently took Precious from Riley.

Riley and Samantha watched as Jesse sat down and softly sang to Precious while she fed her.

Riley could see the true joy in Jesse. It was a joy that - nobody knew was there.

"You were right about – everything." Riley said as she watched Jesse. "I mean Cameron was."

"Cameron is always right." Samantha said. "She may have done all this before…."

Riley heard that before. It made her wonder how she fared, at least other versions of her. Would they all be held accountable for what Future Riley did? She thought it should fall on John not on 'her'. John was still the one who acted in the end. He could have chosen not to. It was never - HER. She was from a different future.

It was a burden that always unfairly followed her.


	969. One For Each Of Us

Chapter 969

** One For Each Of Us **

* * *

Earlier:

John was still not convinced that what he'd experienced was not real. If it was, Cameron was sure taking it well.

He needed to get to operations and catch up on what was happening. The battle always seemed to lurk on in the background.

John and Cameron headed for the Command Center.

They passed Jesse on the way.

They exchanged pleasantries. Cameron noted John looked very uncomfortable to see Jesse for some reason.

"Riley, needs me." Jesse said. "I am ready to go."

Cameron looked at John.

"If you ever get pressure build up and need relief, call John." Cameron said. "It would be a good - learning experience for him."

Jesse liked that idea. She thought about it for a few seconds and came up with an alternate solution. It was one she liked even better.

"Can I call you, Cameron?" Jesse asked.

"John and I can both come." Cameron said. "There is one for each of us."

Jesse looked at John. She wondered what he was doing.

"That looks kinky." Jesse said. "I think John is getting warmed up."

Cameron looked at John. He was pinching himself - again.

She thought he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. It seemed to be some new thing. She wondered where or who he'd learned it from. Perhaps this required some further investigation.

* * *

"I want to get back home." Young Allison said.

"Why didn't we go with Savannah and Cammy?" Anna asked.

"I needed to finish my workout." Young Allison said. "I don't want to slack off. You are to 'push me' if I do."

"You don't want them to know you played them." Anna said. "I think that is an unspoken reason."

"They will know." Young Allison said. "I don't plan on doing that again. Nobody was played."

"What about Gail?" Anna asked.

"I asked CamNet to assist her once I was aware she was acting on her own." Young Allison said. "I figured since some drones were being sent out. I could plan ahead.

"When we get back you can do more." Anna said.

Young Allison was not sure what the reference was.

"Back to the house or back from the past?" Young Allison asked.

"Both." Anna said.

Young Allison smiled. Not only did some of the evidence indicate that she'd been to the past, it indicated it was universally accepted by everyone.

There was also another possibility. There was the possibility that there were other divergent timelines that coexisted with theirs. That meant the events in the desert could be from another 'Young Allison' and not her.

What would she do if she ran into 'herself' in the past? She was pretty sure that she would do what Future Allison and Allison did. If they were to kiss or touch each other, it would be really no different that what she was already doing at night by herself or would it?

If that occurred she was in for whatever the other divergent timeline 'Young Allison' was willing to do.

"…stay alert." Anna said.

"What?" Young Allison asked.

"I said you need to pay attention and stay alert." Anna said. "It looks like you are a million miles away from here right now."

"I think I was." Young Allison said. "For sure I was decades away from here."

Young Allison would be willing to switch realities with that 'Young Allison' to see what another timeline was like. How much different could it be? Maybe everything was different. Maybe it was almost identical.

Wait.

What would happen if they did that and could not get back to the proper timeline?

Young Allison knew she needed to stop thinking about this.

* * *

Vanna saw Allison return with Claire. She asked Bob to accompany her back to the Command Center for a few minutes.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

He finished up making an origami figure for Summer.

She was thrilled as always and thanked him. They all saw the big hug she gave to Bob before he left. It said a lot.

That left Allison and Claire alone with Summer.

Vanna walked with Bob. She wanted to know more about the operation the Metal girls all went to back up.

"How critical is the operation the Metal Girls are on?" Vanna asked.

"It involves Grays." Bob said. "Anything Skynet related is a threat."

They rounded the corner. John and Cameron were about arrive. They both noted Cameron was smiling and John looked very pale. They wondered if he was sick. They both noted the series of small red welts on his arms.

Vanna wanted to play a little.

"I will trade you." Vanna joked.

Cameron looked at Bob and John.

"Done." Cameron said.

Cameron moved John next to Vanna and stood next to Bob.

To be with Vanna was always in John's mind.

John started to pinch himself - again.

Vanna noted that John seemed to start pinching himself. Now she wondered if that was where all the small red welts came from. She wondered what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Vanna asked John. "That looks kinky."

Cameron watched John do it as well. It was a mystery to her.

"He seems to do it a lot lately." Cameron said.

Vanna tried it once.

"That hurts." Vanna said.

* * *

Allison decided to let her mother speak with Summer. She would only watch and listen and see what was needed to help her mother. If Summer was against the idea, she would tell her mother and Samantha it was not going to happen. She wanted her sister to feel comfortable about something like that.

For Claire to discuss her possible death with her young daughter was not a pleasant thing to do.

Summer wanted to know why Cameron or Savannah couldn't take care of her if Judgment Day came. Claire tried to be as tactful as possible.

Allison watched Summer and Claire talk. She could not imagine the things that were done to her and especially Vanna, happen to Summer. There was no way she was going to tell Summer either. Summer did not need those images in her mind. She was savvy to the way things worked in the world already.

Thinking of her assaults, Allison could no longer keep it in. She needed to say something or make it clearer.

"You will need protection." Allison blurted out.

Claire and Summer looked at Allison.

"It won't be safe." Allison said. "You will need to be protected."

"It's never safe - anywhere." Summer said.

Allison wondered what Cameron was having the Metal girls teach Summer.

"I know a lot more than you think." Summer said.

Claire and Allison looked at each other. Those sounded like Young Allison's words.

"She is going to be like Young Allison." Allison said. "I can see it."

"Cameron knows what is best for all of us." Summer said.

They quizzed Summer for awhile to see what other revelations she was going to make. Claire tried to keep an eye on Summer to make sure Cameron did not gain too much influence over her. It happened anyway.

Claire was aware that when she was with Hanna, Allison was usually with Holly. That left Summer alone with Young Allison and Anna.

In that instant, they both knew it. It was Young Allison that was teaching Summer about the future.

They both wondered if Young Allison was setting up her – replacement if anything happened to her….

They were both sure they knew that was what it was.

It was the same thing. It was the same fear that Cameron faced. Cameron wanted John to be provided for by the other girls if she fell. It appeared Young Allison felt that same thing about herself. She wanted Savannah and John to have her – replacement if she fell. It appeared Summer was on board and ready to accept that role if necessary.

* * *

John Henry filled everyone in on what the current events were.

Cameron was very displeased that things seemed to have advanced so far without her knowledge or input.

"Why wasn't I notified about this earlier?" Cameron asked.

John Henry wondered why he needed to remind her.

"John left word not to be disturbed." John Henry said. "So did you."

Cameron knew that was true. A potential combat situation still deserved her attention sooner.

"I didn't expect anyone to head off into combat - alone." Cameron said.

Cameron resisted the urge to tell John this was all his fault.

John Henry gave Cameron a complete rundown of where everyone was at.

"Where is Savannah?" Cameron asked.

"Cammy and Savannah are responding." John Henry said. "They are on their way from Palmdale."

"Damn." John said.

"I see Gail has drone support." Cameron said.

"CamNet provided that before she entered the structure." John Henry said.

"I'm going there." Cameron said and left.

Vanna ran after her.

"I want to go with you." Vanna said.

"I can't allow that." Cameron said. "You are needed here to help Riley, Allison and Precious."

Vanna saw Cameron was able to further distance her from combat by assigning her to a more - domestic role.

"Take Bob with you then." Vanna said. "Please, Cameron. Don't go off on your own."

"I will join up with Cammy and Savannah." Cameron said.

"I am going to call Savannah." Vanna said. "I want to make sure."

"I will join with them." Cameron said and left.

Cameron felt the concern Vanna expressed to her. Vanna's love was a strong as ever. She smiled to herself.

* * *

Derek returned from a recon with Kyle and Jim.

He passed Jesse in the hall as she returned to her room.

She told him Precious was fed for now and to give her or Vanna a call _before_ there was a problem and one or both of them would come. She didn't want any situation to escalate and further traumatize Riley.

Derek thanked her for helping them and Precious.

He entered their room and checked on Riley and Precious.

He expected to see Samantha doing everything, instead he saw Riley doing it. Samantha stood in back of Riley and gave her an occasional pointer.

Cameron recommended he go with Kyle on the recon mission with Jim. He saw now that was to have Riley try harder to do things on her own. Samantha only needed to offer her guidance and support.

He was pleasantly surprised to know that Riley asked Samantha only to correct her if she was making a mistake or later point out a more efficient way to do something.

Riley looked much more comfortable taking care of Precious now, which was a good thing.

Derek was surprised to see Riley smile at him. That was something he hadn't seen in a long time. Riley was always so depressed. Riley was more of her previous self again. It was a start anyway back to that. He hoped the journey continued.

Sarah came by to check on things every few hours. Cameron asked her to start cutting back unless she saw a problem or Riley called her.

Once they put Precious down for her nap. Riley went to the small kitchen area of their room and tried to make a few things. Samantha was there to talk with Riley and assist her if she needed it. Sarah and the girls from the future were not very good cooks and hadn't been good teachers.

Samantha told Derek she could go into standby anytime they wanted privacy. She could either do it in one of the rooms on either side or in the room with Precious. She assured them she would not violate their trust.

Derek thought things looked a little brighter for a change. Things started to come back together.

* * *

Savannah checked the feeds and tapped into John Henry. He kept everyone updated. CamNet would contact her directly if necessary.

Savannah wanted the team to have full support and plenty of help.

"How far out are we?" Savannah asked. "I make it twenty minutes still."

"That is correct." Cammy said. "I am hurrying as fast as I safely can."

Savannah received a call from Vanna. Since they were out on an operation, she doubted this was going to be good news. It wasn't. They spoke for a short while before the call ended.

"Cameron is responding now." Cammy said.

"Vanna already told me." Savannah said. "Can we link up with Cameron before she gets there?"

"It is doubtful." Cammy said.

"Maybe I should call her first." Savannah said.

"Gail may need help sooner." Cammy said. "The Metal girls are all there."

Savannah decided to call Cameron anyway and tell her they would back her up as soon as they could arrive. If Gail or any of the Metal girls needed help, she wanted them to have it and not wait for them or draw Cameron off.

It seemed to Savannah that having Claire and Allison at the base was putting all the Metal girls into combat more often. She wasn't sure if this was by design or just a coincidence. She knew when Cameron was involved that there were few coincidences.

It worried her too that the Metal girls would all feel they mattered less the more the human females shared with each other. It would lead them to make rash combat decision because they would feel it didn't matter what happened to them.

It was clear that every action produced a reaction.


	970. I Feel It Too

Chapter 970

** I Feel It Too **

* * *

Gail was outside the target structure. This should have been a simple affair. Now most the Metal girls were involved. The worst part of it was, Savannah was on the way to help her too. That was what she tried to avoid in the first place. She wanted to keep the danger to Savannah to a minimum, not increase it.

Gail knew it was best if things were rushed and this operation was concluded before Savannah arrived.

"Gail, we are about to enter the building through the opposite side you entered." Cam said. "Holly is with me, we should join up before you strike."

Hanna, Sheila and Ally confirmed they were in position in case anyone bolted. They covered the back and the front.

Cameron called and said she was still ten minutes out but if the opportunity to strike arose to take it.

Gail decided to use that information from Cameron and launch the strike. There was no need to wait for Savannah to enter the danger zone.

* * *

John was not happy that they seemed to have a growing combat operation in the making with little planning. This reminded him of the way Cameron often operated. He didn't always like the way she did things but she did produce results.

John Henry thought the response for a few Grays was a little on the extreme side. Gail should have been able to handle the target alone like she wanted to do.

"This is all to target a few Grays." John Henry said. "I won't say we are over responding but the targets should not be that difficult."

John wanted to wait until it was darker so the drones could operate lower at gun range. In daylight they were forced to remain at altitude not to be spotted.

"Is there any reason we could not have waited until darkness?" John asked. "Darkness is our friend."

"No." John Henry said. "This is a soft target. The target should expect a hit less in the daytime than at night anyway. We should have total surprise."

They weren't even sure what this target was other than it traced back to what was most likely a few Grays. The information was based on some of the intelligence gleaned from the casino raid.

The property manager of this location was under the influence of Skynet. Because this structure was 'abandoned' they hadn't looked too closely before. It was when a second reference popped up that it was now a location of interest.

* * *

Savannah looked at the drone footage. She did not think they would reach the target area before hostilities broke out.

"What is target area?" Savannah asked. "It looks run down."

"It is a closed supermarket." Cammy said.

"Surrounded by a few strip malls?" Savannah asked.

"I think they are all closed." Cammy said.

Cammy looked at the live feed.

"I don't see many vehicles in the area." Cammy said.

"Why would Grays want a closed supermarket?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know." Cammy said.

"They have limited loading dock space." Savannah said, as she thought about it. "What they do have in a supermarket are giant freezers and refrigerators."

Cammy tilted her head slightly.

"I want John Henry to check energy and water usage." Savannah said, as she relayed her request.

There was no reason for Grays to be in a location like that.

* * *

Savannah's concern made John wonder what was really going on there.

"What is Savannah getting at?" John asked.

"I am checking now." John Henry said.

John decided to speak with Savannah.

"Savannah, tell me what you are thinking." John said.

"What would Skynet need with giant freezers and refrigerators?" Savannah asked. "Could they be doing something with Terminator sheath production with all the cold rooms? It could also be for some biological storage."

That was not something John wanted to hear. He knew those were some of the weapons Skynet used in the future.

"We are looking into that right now." John Henry said.

"I can't imagine a Skynet mainframe being set up in that place." Savannah said. "It may be part of a Terminator production line or possibly some type of chemical storage area."

"I am showing high energy usage at that location." John Henry said. "They are most likely using the refrigeration or freezer sections, it may be both."

"I need Gail to hold for a few minutes." John said. "We need to figure out what we have stumbled across. This does not appear to be a few random Grays."

"Affirmative." Gail said. "I see Cam and Holly across the way. They are holding as well."

"Have you spotted any Grays yet?" John asked.

"Negative. No one has been spotted. There are no guards or cameras I can see." Gail said.

"We have spotted no one or any security." Cam said.

"Something is off here." Savannah said. "None of this is right. They are trying too hard not to be noticed or make it look like they are trying to watch anything."

"I feel it too." John said.

"I recommend everyone fallback for now. If there is something biological or chemical in there, we could unleash it ourselves if we are not careful." Savannah said.

"Everyone withdraw." John said.

Cam and Holly watched to make sure Gail pulled out and then exited from their location. They were not sure she would withdraw and might attempt to press the attack herself.

Savannah called earlier and asked Cam and Holly to keep an eye on Gail.

Gail followed the rules. That was because Savannah wanted everyone to fallback.

"Everyone is away from the structure." John Henry said.

"We need to see what this place is a bigger part of." John said.

It appeared the Grays were trying to hide here and lay low. The power usage was the giveaway.

They were up to something while trying to keep it very low key.

* * *

Anna and Young Allison returned home after their run.

"You need to get cleaned up." Anna said.

"I barely broke a sweat." Young Allison said.

"You should always look after yourself." Anna said. "Cameron always wants you to _look_ your best. Hygiene is very important."

Young Allison was well aware what some of her functions would be in the future, as well as the use of her body to produce a child for Cameron.

"Oh, brother. I already know what I – _need_ to do. Let's get the full run down on the operation first." Young Allison said. "I want to do the laundry too."

"I can do that." Anna said.

"So can I." Young Allison said. "I want to do my responsibilities."

"What about your chemistry studies?" Anna asked.

"I will work on those while we monitor the operation." Young Allison said.

Young Allison went to her room and grabbed several books.

"Those are history books." Anna said.

"I need to know everything about the time period we are going to in the past." Young Allison said. "I asked Cameron specifically to get me these books."

"If they changed anything or we did, those books will only show what we changed things to." Anna said. "There is no way to know if anything is changed unless we see or do it ourselves."

"I am also checking online newspapers from the areas we are likely to visit." Young Allison said.

"How do you know which areas those will be?" Anna asked.

"Hopefully the areas where they are constructing the various TDE locations." Young Allison said.

"Are you expecting trouble?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "I am searching for anything that may indicate there was trouble in those areas."

They entered the bunker.

"John has issued a withdrawal." Anna said.

"What did we miss?" Young Allison asked. "There does not appear to have been any shooting or explosions."

Young Allison wanted to see the satellite map with the location of everyone.

"I see Savannah and Cameron are on their way." Anna said.

"Would you expect anything less?" Young Allison asked. "I am going to be going with her soon."

"That still needs to be determined." Anna said.

"We both know it will be sooner, rather than later." Young Allison said. "I am going to miss Summer for all of that time."

"Life is about choices." Anna said. "Everything is a 'trade off' of some type."

"I guess it is." Young Allison said.

"You start on your chemistry." Anna said.

"What are you going to do?" Young Allison asked.

"Start reading every local newspaper I can find from the early to mid Sixties." Anna said. "I think you may be onto something with the local news stories."

Once Anna started to look she decided that some of the bombings and shootings of that time period were not actually from the groups they were attributed to. Someone else may have taken the rap for whatever was done by someone in their group.

"Thanks, Anna." Young Allison said. "I think that is how I find Cammy and Sheila."

Anna was afraid they would find a whole lot more than Cammy and Sheila.

* * *

Samantha could see Riley was tired.

"Why don't you rest for awhile or work on your studies." Samantha said. "If Precious needs to nurse, I will come and get you."

"I need to learn to do this." Riley said. "Cameron has helped us achieve this precious gift – Precious. I need to do this. I want to be a good mother."

"I will be right here for any assistance you need." Samantha said.

"I really appreciate this." Riley said.

"Send Derek out to the store again on the next recon and have him bring home the things you want to learn to cook." Samantha said. "I can help you with anything."

Derek was very happy Riley seemed to be improving with every hour.

Derek was unsure about one thing. Why did Cameron really send them Samantha? Was it to assist Riley or was it to protect Precious _from_ Riley?

It was a terrible thought; he could not get it out of his head. He'd heard stories of mothers becoming overwhelmed and kill their own children. Drowning and suffocation seemed to be two of the methods used most often. They were silent and effective against an infant. It sent a chill down his spine.

* * *

Allison saw that Summer understood the implications of what her mother told her.

Summer said she was open to the idea.

What they did not know was that Summer was for the idea for the peace of mind it brought her mother. Cameron and Young Allison always told her the truth about everything. There was a lot she knew. She knew the future could depend on her at some point. Young Allison told her that almost everyday. She was ready to step into her big sister's shoes if the need ever arose.

* * *

Vanna spotted Allison and Claire. They were done with their talk. Neither looked like they were visually upset, so that was a good thing.

"How did it go?" Vanna asked.

Allison wanted to tell Vanna the truth about what they'd uncovered.

"It went better than we thought. We found some other information I could have done without." Allison said. "It seems Cameron and Young Allison have both been 'working' on Summer without us knowing. It seems most of it is from Young Allison directly."

That in itself was disturbing to Allison that a girl planned for her own demise in the future when she still needed to live her whole life yet. She hadn't even assumed any of her roles and was setting up her own replacement. It really made her hate Skynet even more.

"Does that really surprise you?" Vanna asked. "We all saw what Metal Summer looked like."

"She was a total knockout." Allison said. "I didn't think anyone could look better than Cameron – ever."

"Metal Summer did, we all saw it." Vanna said.

"Now she is gone." Allison said.

"But not forgotten." Vanna said.

"Nope." Allison said, then whispered. "I can be 'Metal Summer' if you want. We can leave the lights out and your imagination can do the rest."

Vanna did not think telling Allison that she'd already done that many times would go over so well.

"If your Metal Summer, then I'm - Savannah." Vanna whispered.

Allison did not think telling Vanna that she'd already done that many times would go over so well.

When the lights were out it was a pretty good bet that whoever was sharing, was sharing with someone different in their mind than the person they were actually touching and that was touching them. There were many choices from which to choose. It was something they all did. Life was good and full of variety, both real and imagined.


	971. I Am Redundant

Chapter 971

** I Am Redundant **

* * *

John and John Henry were unsure of what they'd stumbled on to.

"John, all of our team members are away from the structure." John Henry said.

"Like everything, this has to be part of something bigger." John said.

"The question is what?" John Henry asked.

"Hopefully the surveillance cameras that Gail and Cam left behind will shed some light on that." John said.

"Before the other teams pulled back, they set surveillance up covering the front and the back." John Henry said.

"When are we going to get some more of our Terminators back?" John asked.

"They are all processing the large quantity of Skynet equipment we were able to appropriate over the last week." John Henry said.

"It is hard to believe so much happened in the last week." John said. "What else do we have on any of the boxcars or potential hiding places?"

"We are still working on that." John Henry said. "Something will shake loose. It always does. Like this new location."

John was still worried about the potential repercussion of the H-bomb detonation in the desert. Most only thought it was an earthquake.

"Is there anymore feedback on the 'earthquake' in Nevada?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "We have been able to satisfy all interested parties that it was an 'earthquake'."

"There is a Skynet group out there that knows it wasn't." John said.

"Unless they were all inside the mine." John Henry said.

"Maybe they will think that whatever they were trying to do, ended badly." John said. "If they were constructing a giant power cell, they might think that it exploded. They can't have known there was an H-bomb in there waiting for them for half a century."

"We still have not detected any Cobalt or any increase in surface or atmospheric radiation." John Henry said.

"I wonder what was really in there." John said.

"Cameron would have gone in…." John Henry said.

They both knew Cameron wanted to go in there and face Skynet herself.

John was very glad she was away from that mine when it exploded.

"I guess it doesn't matter now." John said.

It made John think of the 'Day Of Loss'. Cameron knew she would face Skynet and terminate it. She planned to have the girls as 'replacements' for her in her termination. They were to be at John's side and provide him with their shared love. She did not calculate their love for her was stronger than for him. The end result was that they all appeared to die trying to help her and prevent her termination.

John needed to stay focused and on top of this operation.

"The two drones at the supermarket location have not picked up any suspicious activity happening around the vicinity." John Henry said. "There is no evacuation or reinforcements apparent."

John saw no need to rush this. They knew where the Grays were and the building was not going anywhere. If anyone left they would be followed and any new potential location would be identified as well. They could send in a strike team at any point they wanted.

"We will watch the location for a couple of days." John said. "If it does not lead us to any other locations, we will take it out and burn it down."

The unspoken threat here was that these could be the anti-Metal faction or the Fanatics. If it was the Fanatics, they would not need to worry about burning the structure down. The Fanatics would do that themselves with all of them still in it or blow the entire place up.

The main thing for now was for them to keep their teams as safe as possible.

"Do you want me to split the teams up into units of two each?" John Henry asked.

"Do it and stage them around the area." John said. "I don't want them in too close. We don't want to tip our hand and alert the Grays. It would be best if we can learn what they are doing."

* * *

John Henry divided the groups up into specific teams.

Sheila and Ally became Team One.

Holly and Hanna became Team Two.

Cam and Gail became Team Three.

Cammy and Savannah arrived after Cameron.

"I don't want Savannah out here on surveillance duty for hours at a time." Cameron said.

"I can stay with either Cammy or you, Cameron." Savannah said.

"I want you out of here." Cameron said. "You need proper rest and nourishment."

"I will manage, Cameron." Savannah said. "I don't need any special consideration."

Cameron faced Savannah. The love between them was strong. Neither wanted to 'test' it unnecessarily. Savannah needed to think of the baby she carried, Vanna's baby.

"You know what I am talking about." Cameron said.

"I do, Cameron." Savannah said. "I am fine."

Cameron was aware how desperately Vanna wanted to be a mother. She received reports from the other Terminators at the base and from Allison directly.

It was the call from Allison that really struck home with her. Cameron was touched by her honesty and caring for her longtime lover.

Allison said she didn't want Vanna to know she called her. Cameron assured her the call was confidential. Allison said, if she lost her baby that she wanted Vanna to have one, if her mother would carry it for them. Allison said they both agreed that Savannah was never to give up one of her children again to anybody. Cameron knew they meant her as well. Allison also said they didn't want Young Allison bred…. Claire said that about both of her younger daughters. She again offered to have as many children as Cameron wanted but not to breed Young Allison or Summer.

She did not like the way they made her sound with the talk of breeding humans. She'd never done that, even if she'd considered it. Savannah and Young Jesse both became pregnant on their own. That was not her specific doing.

Cameron did not tell Allison that Savannah was pregnant again with Vanna's baby this time. Cameron already knew Vanna would not accept Savannah's baby. That was why Cameron went through the trouble of doing it the way she'd done it with Vanna's genetic material this time. It was more the idea of who the baby 'belonged' to. Savannah possessed a strong young healthy body that already proved itself twice.

Everything was set into play already. It was all waiting on what happened with Allison's baby. That would set a chain of events into motion with Young Allison, Claire, Savannah and Young Jesse.

Cameron was aware at some point that Young Allison is, was or will be, in contact with Cammy and Sheila in the past and set up the events in the desert of Nevada.

There was much to think about. There was so much that could go wrong. Maybe none of it would work.

"…Cameron…?" Savannah asked.

"What?" Cameron asked. "That will be fine."

Cameron looked around unsure of what was asked. She wondered how long she'd been lost in thought.

"I said you and Cammy can make up the forth team and I will make it back to the base on my own." Savannah said. "I can hitchhike."

Cameron tilted her head slightly as the ramifications of what Savannah just said hit home.

"What?" Cameron asked. "No, that is unacceptable."

Savannah smiled at Cameron.

"That wasn't what I really said." Savannah said.

Cameron was aware Savannah was holding her left hand. Cameron figured she must have glitched out.

"Was I having a – problem?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Cammy said.

Cameron did not like when that happened. It must have been the emotional stress. She wondered how long she'd been affected.

"How long this time?" Cameron asked.

"It doesn't matter." Savannah said.

Savannah touched Cameron's cheek.

Cameron felt the unconditional love that Savannah radiated towards her.

It was clear to Cammy that she needed to reinforce Cameron and Savannah. It was what she wanted to do anyway.

"I will remain here as the Fourth Team." Cammy said.

Savannah would prefer if Cameron remained out of the danger zone for awhile. She wanted to offer an alternative.

"Cameron can return to the base and spend time with John." Savannah said. "I will remain here with Cammy."

Cameron did not respond to that statement and forged ahead with the operation.

"I want all the teams here replaced with male Terminators." Cameron said. "The Metal girls are all away from their - assignments."

"If the Young family moves to the base, the Metal girls become redundant." Cammy said.

Cameron did not like that statement.

"Do you feel you are redundant to Savannah?" Cameron asked.

Cammy felt a little combative and wanted to state the obvious.

"I have been redundant since you created me to do what you lacked the courage to do." Cammy said.

That irritated Cameron intensely. She became angry.

Cameron pulled away from Savannah and moved towards Cammy.

Cameron and Cammy faced off. The underlying tension was great. Neither of them planned to back down.

Savannah never wanted to see them fight again. It was time to put the brakes on both of them.

"STOP THIS – N O W." Savannah said forcefully.

Savannah did not want Cammy and Cameron to start fighting over her. She saw that once and never wanted to see it again – EVER.

* * *

Young Allison was very disturbed about what was happening.

"Cammy and Cameron are going to disrupt the entire mission." Anna said.

"I hate when they do this." Young Allison said.

"Cameron and Savannah need to leave." Anna said.

"What about Cammy?" Young Allison asked.

"She is redundant and not part of the 'Natural Order'." Anna said.

"I want another Terminator there with Cammy or Cameron and Savannah out of there for now." Young Allison said.

"I will go." Anna said. "I am redundant as well."

"NOBODY is redundant." Young Allison said. "How much of this is John hearing?"

"None of it." Anna said. "CamNet has blocked it from everyone but this location."

Most things did not bother Young Allison. They'd trained her to deal with every situation and contingency. The personal issues dealing with Cameron and Savannah always touched her deeply and she thought she felt the same pain that they both did at times.

"Why does she want me to hear this?" Young Allison asked. "It is very painful."

"So you know how messy – relationships can be." Anna said. "She lets you see how it really is, with everyone."

These hurtful issues made Young Allison want to try and avoid them.

"It does not give me anything to look forward too." Young Allison said.

"I think that is the point." Anna said.

Savannah warned her with great joy there can also be great pain. She'd seen her parents fight and issues arise with Vanna and Allison before.

"I know Vanna and Allison fight and argue sometimes." Young Allison said. "It always bothers me."

"Are you afraid one day that will be Savannah and you - fighting?" Anna asked.

It was a fear that Young Allison felt. She loved Savannah and wanted the good things from a loving relationship. It was clear there was always some salt to go along with the sugar.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "I am very afraid of that."

"That is how all relationships work." Anna said. "At some point you will disagree over something. You have to stand up for yourself too. You can't be pushed around by anyone."

"There are some parts of my – training that I do not like." Young Allison said.

"Perhaps those are the lessons that you need to study the hardest." Anna said. "They might be the hardest battles that you may need to fight."

* * *

Vanna and Allison retreated back to their room once the action was called off at the new target location.

Vanna was relieved that she would not need to deal with battle damage repair, at least for awhile.

"I was about to go to the lab and get ready for repairs." Vanna said.

"The day is still early." Allison said.

"Let me call Riley and see what is happening." Vanna said.

"I will call Samantha and see what she has to say." Allison said.

Vanna knew Riley needed help but she also needed to deal with the issues and not shy away from them.

"No." Vanna said. "Riley needs to deal with everything herself, first."

Allison thought that was true. There was another issue she needed to discuss.

"Did you and Claire set up a - meeting time?" Allison asked.

Allison did not like saying her 'mother' to Vanna over a sexual encounter.

"IF you and Jesse want to spend some time together." Vanna said.

That was fine with Allison. Jesse always delivered.

"Without the Metal girls here, it limits the combinations." Allison said.

"Unless you and Claire want to - hang out." Vanna said.

"I hope you are joking." Allison said. "Maybe Savannah will come back."

THAT idea made Vanna feel a little self conscious.

"That is your favorite, isn't it?" Vanna asked.

Vanna just couldn't be jealous of – herself.

"I enjoy sharing with her." Allison said. "But you are my true love."

"Am I really?" Vanna asked.

"We will raise our children together." Allison said. "I think that says a lot."

"We will both have children one day." Vanna said. "They will be brothers or sisters too."

"I guess they will." Allison said. "Jesse's child will be also."

"We need Cameron's help." Vanna said. "I need her help."

"Cameron is in charge." Allison said. "She always has been and always will be."

"Yup." Vanna said. "We're all along for the ride."

Vanna knew Cameron would find a way to help her.

Vanna did not know Cameron was working on that now. Cameron needed to make sure Vanna's baby would continue to grow in Savannah.

There were still many things that could go wrong.


	972. A Leash

Chapter 972

** A Leash **

* * *

John waited for something to happen, nothing did.

John Henry could see John's uneasiness and that he was antsy.

"This could go on for days or weeks like this." John Henry said. "That is how some of the operations go down."

John was aware of that, even if it was not what he wanted to hear. A lot of activity happened in last few days and into the weeks before that.

"I am just thinking of all the activity that has occurred in the last few weeks." John said.

"It has been very active." John Henry said.

"Are we getting better or is the threat level growing?" John asked.

"It is probably both." John Henry said.

There was no doubt that things seemed to have picked up for the Resistance. It often seemed they came across something different than what they'd originally been looking for.

As to what exactly was here at this new location needed to be determined, that is where they were now.

* * *

Savannah was worried about Cameron. If this operation was going into a surveillance mode, Cameron could return back to the base.

"Cameron, nothing is going to happen here anytime soon." Savannah said. "You should go back and spend more time with John."

Cameron wanted Savannah out of the danger zone. She would like for John and Savannah to complete their love. They'd been so close in Las Vegas.

"I want you to do that, Savannah." Cameron said.

Savannah was used to Cameron always 'pushing' her. She understood the 'Natural Order' and importance of protecting John from not only Skynet but the anti-Metal faction as well.

"Everything will happen when the time is right." Savannah said. "I don't want to force anything. If it happens naturally, that is what is supposed to happen. I don't want it to feel like it is a – job."

For all practical purposes Cameron's plan to have John and Savannah together was like an 'arranged marriage'. They happened all the time, mostly in other parts of the world. She wanted it to be free of pressure and to be organic.

Savannah wanted it to be like when she shared with the girls. She did not want it to be something she 'needed' or 'had' to do.

"You know best." Cameron said. "You have a real heart."

"So do you, Cameron." Savannah said. "What we call the 'heart' for feeling and emotion, all happens in our minds. You have a mind that can feel. You have a 'heart'."

"Were you going to see CamNet?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "I need to see CamNet and discuss some things with her in person."

"Are they - private things?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "You are welcome to accompany me. I have nothing to hide from you. You know everything I do or have done."

Cameron was aware of everything Savannah did since the day at the swimming pool, when she chose Savannah as the 'Prime Specimen'. The day she decided to _make_ Savannah the human version of herself. She also decided to do the same thing for Young Allison not too long after that. It was at that time they became the 'Chosen Ones'.

Future John wanted John to have the same things he did. He wanted the same people close to his side in the past to help advise and guide him. He wanted the same people near him who kept him human. It was all part of Cameron's mission.

Cameron did not want to get in Savannah's way for any other endeavors she _wanted_ to have. Maybe in the case of CamNet it was – _needed_ to have.

"I don't want to intrude." Cameron said.

"I don't know what will happen." Savannah said.

"I am not CamNet, even if she is – me." Cameron said.

"I understand that." Savannah said.

Cammy was about to tell Savannah and Cameron to 'get a room'. She decided not to, as they might. That would really leave her – redundant.

* * *

Vanna called Riley to see how things were going.

Riley said that Jesse was by earlier and she should be good for the next nursing. If she ran out she would call.

Vanna hung up after the call.

"Well, it looks like someone gets to bring the pressure down a little." Vanna said. "I won't be needed for a few hours."

"Do you want me to call Claire or Jesse?" Allison asked.

"I would never make you do that." Vanna said.

Vanna did not want to make anyone feel bad about themselves or her.

"Sacrifice is the true test of love." Allison said. "I am willing to sacrifice for you. I know I am not normally here and you are allowed to seek comfort and pleasure elsewhere. Our relationship has always been open, even if it is usually not."

Vanna and Allison always returned to each other. The extra exposure to others was rewarding for sex but their love was always stronger.

"You are here, Allison." Vanna said. "It is you I want to share with the most. It always has been."

"I remember when you first – took me." Allison said.

"The moment was right, for both of us." Vanna said. "I could tell you wanted more but were unsure what to do."

"I loved you." Allison said. "You knew I was - ready."

"I knew I loved you from the moment I realized it was – you." Savannah said. "That was when you drug me out of the burn pile for the dead."

Vanna was deathly sick at that time and thought her life was over. If Allison was not the one to have found her, it would have been over. That was what happened to the others that were sick with her. They all died. Allison saved her with help from Derek and Kyle. It was Allison that gave up her food ration to Vanna. Derek and Kyle gave some of their food to Allison. She only took enough from them to stay alive. They saw how important it was to Allison that Vanna survive.

"You were almost – dead." Allison said.

"You gave me all your rations." Vanna said. "You kept me alive."

"When I saw your scar, I knew it was you. I cleaned you up and saw your beautiful red hair again." Allison said. "I never forgot that, from the day you saved me."

Allison knew as she cleaned Vanna up in a private area that she wanted her. As she cleaned and scrubbed the dirt and grim off of Vanna, she thought her body was so beautiful. She knew she touched places a little longer and more than she should have. She was a developing young teenager then and Vanna was fully shaped as she was now. It was a beautiful body to go with a beautiful face. The only mar on Vanna's body was the one Savannah took to free her from the Scavenger camp.

"That was a close one for both of us." Savannah said. "Everyone in the Scavenger camp died that day except us."

Allison and Vanna faced each other as they reliving the past - the future.

"Kiss me like you first did." Allison said. "I want to be that same young teenager again."

Vanna sat Allison down on the bed.

"It started like this." Vanna said.

"I wanted you to see the love in my eyes and on my face." Allison said. "I saw it in your eyes and on your face. You never pressured me. I needed to prompt you."

"I wanted it to be your choice." Vanna said. "I knew what it was like, not to have a choice."

"I know you hated men for what they'd done to you." Allison said. "It happened to all of us but not like you suffered."

"I did hate them." Vanna said. "I could tell you wanted more. You were still young. I didn't want to impose."

"We all know things happened early in the Wastelands and life was short." Allison said. "Everything started earlier there. I was ready. I wanted more…."

Vanna sat next to Allison. She looked deep into her eyes.

"This is how we looked at each other." Allison said.

Vanna drew closer to Allison, their faces touched. Vanna moved her lips to Allison's lips. She gave Allison a soft gentle kiss. Allison moved forward as she sought more.

Vanna kissed her again. She deepened the kiss. Allison took it and returned it.

Allison lay back on the bed. She gently pulled Vanna with her.

Vanna moved above Allison and paused. She gave Allison the chance to stop her.

There was love was in both of their eyes and hearts.

Allison made a choice. She pulled her top off and tossed it aside.

Vanna removed her top and tossed it on top of Allison's top.

Allison reached up and fondled Vanna.

Vanna smiled at her.

Allison placed Vanna's hand on her belly, indicating she touch more….

Vanna moved forward and kissed Allison again as she touched her. Soon Allison felt things where she never knew she could feel such intense pleasure.

The relationship was cemented that day.

Vanna never kept a leash on Allison. If you kept someone confined and isolated, when they did break free, they would be less likely to come back than if they were free to choose on their own. She allowed Allison the freedom to experiment and try others. She knew if their love was strong that Allison would always return. She always did, just like she was doing right now.

Life was good in Paradise.

* * *

Claire made sure Summer was all set to study with Jan. Sarah said she would watch them.

Claire set out to find Vanna. She went to her room and heard there was already someone there. She thought it was Allison.

Allison gave Claire her blessing to share with Vanna. Allison told her it wasn't what she wanted but it was what Vanna wanted. Allison told her she wanted Vanna to be happy and feel loved. She also wanted happiness and fulfillment for Claire because she was her mother. She was only a little bit older than Allison in the past. Claire was younger than Vanna or Jesse.

Claire thought what a strange life they all led now. None of this seemed possible. It would have seemed impossible a few years back when it all started if someone told her how things were going to be.

Claire headed off to Jesse's room. She stood outside for a minute and listened. It was quite.

The door opened. It was an invitation to enter.

"I've been waiting for you." Jesse said. "I take it Vanna and Allison are - busy."

"It sounded like it." Claire said.

"I'm not." Jesse said.

"You will be." Claire said as she moved towards her.

"Prove it." Jesse said.

Claire intended to. Jesse was fast becoming her favorite.

Life was good in Paradise.

* * *

Young Allison wanted some answers. They'd already come across a hard target. It could lead to more or bigger 'fish' or be an isolated dead end.

"We need to know what is inside the old supermarket." Young Allison said.

"How do we do that?" Anna asked. "They are in surveillance mode."

As it was right now, the Resistance could only observe the outside and the coming and going of anyone at that location. It could get painfully mundane.

"This could go on for days or weeks." Young Allison said.

"What can we do?" Anna asked.

"I need CamNet to search past satellite photos and look for any trucks that were there, especially any refrigerator trucks." Young Allison said.

"Maybe John Henry is already doing that." Anna said. "He may be trying to identify any other vehicles that were seen there as well."

"I want CamNet to double check." Young Allison said.

"What else do you want?" Anna asked.

"I want someone to get a better look inside." Young Allison said.

"That is very risky." Anna said.

"Cameron is still there." Young Allison said.

"So is Savannah." Anna said. "Savannah will accompany her."

"That is why Gail went in the first place." Young Allison said.

"So where are we now?" Anna asked.

"The same place we were when we started this conversation – nowhere." Young Allison said.

"Maybe you can practice your music, dance or art now." Anna said.

"Maybe I need to do one of those to unwind a little." Young Allison said.

"You have many options or things to choose from." Anna said.

"I always do." Young Allison said. "What a coincidence…."

Young Allison was very aware that much of her life was being orchestrated by others. Most of it was Cameron's doing either directly or indirectly.

There were always plenty of options available to her. She seemed to master most of them. While they gave temporary distraction from things, they always faded and she ended back up where she was now. It was clear this was her true calling and fit in with her place in the 'Natural Order'.


	973. I Serve My Duty

Chapter 973

** I Serve My Duty **

* * *

The information John Henry processed turned up a location as possibly being visited by a Gray. Gail went out to check on it. It seemed to be a clandestine target. It appeared the Grays were trying to hide in plain sight.

The Metal girls responded and it turned into a surveillance operation at this point.

The teams of girls sat silently waiting and watching. The hours slowly ticked by.

Cameron was with Cammy and Savannah. She thought the wait was unhealthy for Savannah in several ways.

"I want you to go back, Savannah." Cameron said. "We have been here for hours."

"The rest of our troops are not going back." Savannah said.

"They are machines." Cameron said. "They don't need to eat or rest or relieve themselves."

"Cameron, I always manage." Savannah said. "You have never heard me complain about anything. I serve my duty."

Savannah was always where she was supposed to be on an operation. It was usually at Cameron's side.

"You know why I am concerned." Cameron said.

Savannah knew it was because she was pregnant. Cameron was worried about Vanna's baby, the baby that Savannah carried inside of her for Vanna.

"I feel fine, everything is going very well." Savannah said. "Someone is always scanning me. I never even experienced any morning sickness this time. My body is acclimated to its true purpose."

Cameron did not like that analogy even if the purpose of every living creature was to reproduce to continue the species. Cameron wondered when she made a clone like Cam and Cammy, if that was a form of reproduction. They both came from her in sheath appearance and their program.

Cameron figured she better stick with the subject.

"That may be true for the specie but it is not YOUR true purpose." Cameron said.

"Isn't it?" Savannah asked. "I promise to be where I need to be when I need to be there. I PROMISE you Cameron. You KNOW this. I have done everything you WANTED, even if you didn't _ask_ me. I know what you wanted."

Cameron's hand started to glitch.

Cameron knew that to be a fact. Savannah followed through on all her promises even if she hadn't specifically 'pushed' Savannah to do them. Savannah's first two pregnancies were her own doing. The current one was done specifically for Vanna using Vanna's genetic material so that she would accept the baby when it was born. Vanna previously said she would never take Savannah's child from her. This baby would be Vanna's child that Savannah carried and nurtured for her. Even though they were the _same_ person, it needed to be done this way for Vanna's piece of mind.

* * *

Cammy listened to Cameron and Savannah talk. She walked away in disgust. She did not always like the way Cameron did things. She'd heard enough of the current conversation.

Cameron continuously pushed Savannah. Savannah pushed back in her own way. Cammy was proud of Savannah. She knew Cameron set out to make Savannah and later Young Allison into human versions of herself. She shared Cameron's programming and programs. She knew Cameron wanted the girls to be as gifted as River was. She did not know if that was possible for them. There may be other genetic issues in play there as well with River.

Cammy looked around, it was quiet. She must have wandered several blocks away from the old supermarket. She noticed her hand was glitching. That was Cameron's fault. Since she lost some awareness of distance and time she knew this was another flaw she 'inherited' from Cameron. That was Cameron's fault too. She needed to be close to Savannah in case Cameron put her in danger – again.

Cammy decided to get off the street and return through the back alley. She did not like being exposed in an unknown location. She was aware her appearance – attracted the 'riff raff'.

Cameron really irritated her. She wondered how anyone could be such a – Bitch.

Cammy was pleased she was not like Cameron….

The fact they were identical, never crossed her mind.

* * *

Anna was able to get Young Allison out of the bunker to do some of the other things she liked to do. Following the operations and offering input was taking up much more of her day, even if she did other things at the same time.

Anna watched on her phone for any updates from John Henry or CamNet. Young Allison wanted to be kept in the loop. She currently watched and helped Young Allison practice her dancing.

Savannah stressed the stamina from the physical training and dance. It was a factor that improved her agility and prevented her from being hurt or killed several times. She made this clear to Young Allison. It was important Young Allison work on her physical training as well as her academic studies.

Anna observed Young Allison. To watch Young Allison was to see pure fluidity in motion. She was so precise and smooth. She seemed to do it all effortlessly and flawlessly.

"Did anything break loose yet?" Young Allison asked, as she watched Anna check her phone.

"No." Anna said.

"Summer wants to be a ballerina." Young Allison said.

"I know." Anna said. "She told me."

"I want her to have a normal life." Young Allison said, as she 'floated' by.

"It may not be possible." Anna said. "We are all trying to prevent Judgment Day."

"I don't think we can." Young Allison said. "We can only delay it."

"It is an unknown." Anna said. "We are trying."

"If everything works out for me in the past, I want Summer to do it as well." Young Allison said, as she spun around Anna. "I want her as at least a teenager before Judgment Day happens. I want her to be able to protect herself."

"You don't want what happened to Vanna to happen to her." Anna said. "It happened to you too – Allison I mean but only a few times."

Young Allison always asked Vanna for the truth as to what happened. Vanna finally told her the horror of being held down by a group of men as she violently - became a woman. She was several years younger that Young Allison was now when that happened. That was just the start…. It got worse from there.

"Allison and Vanna have made it very clear." Young Allison said. "I KNOW what was done _to_ them."

Young Allison started to feel a little tired. She pushed on and concentrated even more.

Anna was ready for the next phase of Young Allison's training for the day. It would be hand to hand combat.

Young Allison was about to pass by her again. Anna moved to trip Young Allison and attempted to pin her down. During these simulated hand to hand combat exercises. Anna would act as Young Allison's 'equal' and limit herself to only slightly more strength than Young Allison possessed. Any blows to her chassis would be reacted to as if she was a human. Any blows to Young Allison would be checked by ninety percent.

Young Allison dodged the trip and the blow Anna directed at her.

She spun around and swept Anna feet out from under her and moved to put her in a choke hold. She was going to choke Anna out.

Young Allison understood this training. The hand to hand combat now only happened without warning, since she was more skilled and advance. This was to acclimate her to a real life situation where she needed to act or react without any preparation or warning.

Anna managed to break free and came up with a knife. Young Allison hoped it was the rubber knife they practiced with but it sure looked real. Anna made a lunge at her and she used her agility to avoid the stab.

Young Allison knew Anna waited until she was already tired to start this training. This was done to push her further and make her stronger. Young Allison told all of them to push her, even if she told them to stop. She wanted them to push her some more first and MAKE her work.

Young Allison trained with different types of edged weapons. Cameron wanted her to be able to do as River did to the bikers in the desert. Young Allison liked the way she helped Ally handle it better with the other group of bikers in the desert.

Anna came at Young Allison again with the knife. Young Allison chopped her forearm causing the knife to fall from her hand. She kicked Anna's knee out causing her to fall to her knees. Young Allison picked up the knife. In a smooth and graceful motion she held it to Anna's throat and 'cut it'.

"I am bleeding to death." Anna said. "You have killed me."

Young Allison was already away from her as she searched for additional targets or threats. She moved to her regular clothes and traded the knife for her Model 66 and Taser.

There was no additional threat.

"I don't think my mom would like this part of the training." Young Allison said.

"That is why we wait until she is out or you are alone in the foothills." Anna said. "You are more proficient at this than Savannah is."

"Don't ever tell her that." Young Allison said.

"You don't want to upset her?" Anna asked.

"I don't want to lose my advantage." Young Allison said.

Young Allison wanted to keep that extra edge for when they trained. She would be able to push Savannah further and Savannah would meet the challenge and push her further.

"I can see you have been hanging out with Cameron too much." Anna said.

Young Allison was not done with her challenges for the day. She issued her own in a statement.

"Not as much as I will be, when I get back." Young Allison said.

Young Allison faced Anna and waited for her to say something about that last statement.

Anna looked away and said nothing.

Young Allison smiled to herself. She knew her destiny and looked forward to it, at least with Savannah and Cameron. She was aware John was something she would have to 'stomach'. Cameron told her it was usually 'over' rather quickly.

* * *

John watched the monitors. He saw that for some reason Cammy was moving away from the target area. He wondered if there was a reason that they did not know.

"Where is Cammy going?" John asked.

"I don't know." John Henry said.

"Have the drone zoom in on her." John said. "She may have a problem."

They both saw she looked upset and her hand was glitching.

It was what John thought. He'd been around Cameron enough to know when these things started sometimes.

"She appears to be having a – problem." John Henry said.

"I bet it is from the conversation Cameron was having with Savannah." John said. "I would have liked to have heard it."

John thought maybe he was being nosy and wanted to hear some 'girl talk'. He hoped to learn what he could from them.

"CamNet blocked that from us." John Henry said.

"I think we can see why." John said.

"Do you want me to contact her?" John Henry asked.

"NO! The 'Cameron' in her will resent that." John said. "Just keep an eye on her. I don't want anything to happen to her."

John knew one of two things would happen if Cammy were – gone. Cameron would push Savannah on him even harder or Cameron would take Savannah and leave. Either way, he would lose Cameron – forever.

"If fact, keep one drone on Cammy." John said.

This looked like a mild spell and Cammy should recover soon and quickly.

"I understand." John Henry said.

* * *

Allison rolled off the top of Vanna.

"I'm tired." Allison said.

"You can take some more." Vanna said.

"I want to leave some in case you are needed for Precious." Allison said.

"The more you take, the bigger I will get as I keep producing more." Vanna said. "You told me Savannah's tasted a little sweeter."

"It did, not much." Allison said. "She was - larger too."

"This really means a lot to me, Allison." Vanna said.

"I know it does." Allison said. "I am proud of you."

A phone rang.

Vanna looked at her phone. It was Riley.

"I guess it was a good thing you did stop." Vanna said.

"Hello." Vanna said.

Pause.

"Hi, Riley." Vanna said.

Pause.

"I will be there in a few minutes." Vanna said.

Pause.

"OK, the room on the east side." Vanna said.

Vanna hung up.

"Let's get cleaned up and go." Vanna said.

"I'm going to stay here." Allison said.

"Please, come with me." Vanna asked.

Vanna wanted her company and support.

"Sure, Vanna." Allison said. "I don't know what I was thinking…."


	974. I Am At Your Side

Chapter 974

** I Am At Your Side **

* * *

Cammy was still angry at Cameron. She experienced all the emotions and feelings that Cameron experienced. She thought Sheila, Ally and Hanna all actually experienced more. The 'Neural Interface' Cameron perfected allowed them to be more - human. That may also have provided them with the added benefit to be able to deal with their feelings and emotions better. Even if their feelings and emotions were greater, they could deal with them at a superior level.

Anna was also this same way, maybe even more so. Savannah made a point of using the 'Neural Interface' with Anna as often as possible. Cammy knew Savannah was trying to create a Metal version of herself. Cammy thought that was ironic as Cameron was trying to create the human version of herself with Savannah and Young Allison. They were each trying to create what the other one was. Maybe at times they wished they could be each other. It was all very complicated.

Cammy was surprised as someone grabbed her at the same time her phone rang. She spun around; a 'homeless looking' female was trying to pull her off to the side. The phone message warned her to 'look out'.

At first Cammy thought it was some type of an attack but instantly realized the 'homeless looking' female was trying to warn of danger. The 'homeless looking' female seemed to endanger herself to do it too.

Cammy broke free and looked around her. She'd lost track of where she was. She was in a dingy looking alley.

"Quickly, come in here." The 'homeless looking' female said. "They are going to see you."

"Who?" Cammy asked.

Cammy was ready to draw her weapon.

"The Ogre." The 'homeless looking' female said. "I saw him earlier down the alley. He has - assaulted me several times. You are beautiful. He will surely assault you."

"I doubt that." Cammy said. "I will tremi… - defend myself."

Cammy moved the 'homeless looking' female back into her place of concealment.

"He will." The 'homeless looking' female said. "He does it to _all_ the women and a few of the younger men too. I have heard it."

It was clear to Cammy the 'homeless looking' female was reliving those events in her mind. She looked very terrified.

Cammy checked her surroundings better.

"Is this where you - live?" Cammy asked.

"No. I live by the old supermarket." The 'homeless looking' female said. "There is food now in the trash to eat there. I can get a good meal in every now and then. The building is occupied again."

This sounded like further investigation would be needed. They may get a break on some information.

"Why are you here?" Cammy asked.

"I wanted to go by the park and use the restroom to clean up a little." The 'homeless looking' female said. "I spotted the Ogre on the way back and hid here. I didn't want to get – assaulted again. He does it every time he can catch me. I have his - deposit in me now. That is why I wanted to get cleaned up at the park. When I spotted you, I didn't want you to get – hurt. He is very violent at first."

"Thanks." Cammy said. "You stay here and I will do down and have a – conversation with the Ogre."

"You don't understand. He will - rape you." The 'homeless looking' female said, with concern. "He is very strong. He will assault you - everywhere. There are others with him, they will too. They all will. It has happened to me - multiple times. They - used me earlier, all three of them."

There was some running noise in the alley. Cammy moved out to confront the threat. It was Savannah and Cameron. They'd come to help her.

"Are you OK, Cammy?" Savannah asked.

Savannah was very worried about Cammy.

"I'm fine." Cammy said.

Cammy quickly explained the story and said the woman lives by the old supermarket. They needed to question her further for intel. She may be able to provide them with the strength of the Grays.

There was something that troubled Cameron. She'd heard it on the way up.

"What was this about someone being - assaulted?" Cameron asked.

The 'homeless looking' female told the story. Cameron was disgusted by it. This would take some immediate corrective action.

"Cammy, you and Savannah take this nice lady away from here and get some answers." Cameron said. "I am going to have a – talk with the Ogre."

The 'homeless looking' female was very worried for Cameron.

"He will rape you." The 'homeless looking' female said, as Cammy and Savannah led her away. "You can't leave your sister there. We need to bring her back. He will hurt her and scar her."

"She has dealt with his type before." Cammy said. "She can take care of herself."

Savannah started to calm the 'homeless looking' female as best as she could. She reassured her everything was under control and they could get her some food and clean water.

* * *

Earlier:

John watched Cammy on and off as he looked at the other events going down. He looked back at the monitor with Cammy and saw there was a problem. A big problem.

"Look. Someone is moving to grab Cammy." John said.

John Henry sent out an immediate alert.

"CamNet has dropped the altitude of the drone." John Henry said. "It is preparing for combat."

"It's daylight, in the city." John said. "Try to issue a recall."

"I have alerted the other girls." John Henry said. "The drone is holding at fifteen thousand feet. The 'gun' is hot and the drone is ready to drop down into firing range. I do not know how much longer I can hold it at the higher altitude."

"Beautiful." John said. "This always happens somehow."

* * *

Earlier:

Anna looked at her phone as Young Allison changed.

CamNet alerted her to the impending threat.

"Trouble." Anna said.

Young Allison picked up her phone. She was only half dressed.

"CamNet, alert everyone." Young Allison said. "Assist Cammy, immediately."

"We need to see what the threat is." Anna said.

"The threat is - Cammy is in danger." Young Allison said. "Why wasn't she paying attention?"

"The Metal girls are responding." Anna said. "A drone is descending to initiate a gun attack at close range. Cammy is too close for a missile strike.

Young Allison did not want that option used yet. It was still daylight.

"Hold the drone – for now." Young Allison said. "Keep the 'gun' hot and be ready to drop into effective gun range. Bring the other drone in closer. If this is an attack on our troops we will respond with overwhelming force."

Anna knew Young Allison was stepping on a lot of toes right now.

"We should be going through John Henry." Anna said. "This is their operation."

The protection of the troops came before hurt feelings to Young Allison.

"Is the immediate threat over?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Anna said.

"Turn control back over to John Henry." Young Allison said. "I did what looked like was necessary to protect Cammy."

"Finish dressing and we will go to the bunker." Anna said.

Young Allison looked down at herself.

"What's there to see?" Young Allison asked. "I look like a boy with long hair and a couple of swollen mosquito bites."

"I know what you mean." Anna said, as she glanced down at herself. "I really do."

After seeing Young Allison again, Anna was not about to regress her sheath any more with her Resequencing procedure, enough was enough.

* * *

John was aware CamNet and most likely Young Allison, intended to hit hard if there was a problem and Cammy would have come under attack. He could almost picture a drone headed down the alley blasting away at everything that wasn't Cammy or one of the team with its minigun.

John sent Ally and Sheila to assist Cameron.

"Finally, some action." Sheila said. "It's my favorite kind too."

"It's nothing we don't already do a few times a week." Ally said.

"I miss this." Sheila said.

"Stay alert." John said. "Don't get target fixation."

"Sheila likes to take care of most of this herself." Ally said.

Sheila only needed to review the files from Jesse and the things done to her to find the motivation and the appropriate response to do to the perpetrators.

The fact it was Cammy that was threatened made this personal to her. No one puts one of her girls in a corner.

* * *

The other Metal girls were all on alert. The SUVs were all started and they were ready to roll.

Cammy called for Cam to come and pick up the 'homeless looking' female.

Savannah found out her name was Susan.

Cam was to drive over and pick Susan up along with Savannah. Cammy headed out to back Cameron up on Savannah's insistence.

Savannah was with Susan. As soon as she saw Cam's SUV, she told Cammy to go help Cameron.

"Go, Cammy." Savannah said. "I see Cam coming now. I have this."

Cammy took off at a run back towards where Cameron was last at.

Susan was amazed at how fast Cammy could run.

"She can run really fast." Susan said as she watched Cammy go.

"She works out. Don't worry about it." Savannah said. "We are going to get you out of here and to a safer place."

Cam pulled up with the SUV and stopped next to Savannah.

Savannah went over all the details real quick for Cam.

"This is Susan. Find out what you can and get her to the shelter." Savannah said. "Get her some healthy food too. I promised her a meal."

Gail got out of the SUV. She knew what Savannah wanted. She was here to back Savannah up.

"Let's go." Savannah said.

Gail ran alongside of Savannah as they followed Cammy. Cammy pulled away from them. Gail stayed with Savannah. They hurried as fast as Savannah could go.

Cam wanted to protest but Savannah was already gone.

"Did you change?" Susan asked Cam.

Cam tilted her head slightly.

It was clear Susan thought Cam was Cameron.

"It's hot out." Cam said.

Cam hoped that was a good enough explanation as she did not have a better one to offer.

Cam turned and drove away. Susan turned back to look in the direction where the girls ran. She was sure all of them were going to be assaulted.

"Your sister and friends are in danger." Susan said.

"They have it covered. Let's get you something to eat while we talk." Cam said. "Tell me about the old supermarket…."

* * *

Vanna arrived with Allison in the nursery, as the new room on the east side of Riley's room was now known.

There was a knock at the connecting door

It opened and Samantha walked in.

"Hi." Samantha said. "Precious needs you."

Vanna could see Samantha scanned her breasts. She reassured her she was good to go.

"I have plenty." Vanna said.

"Sorry." Samantha said. "I was looking out for Precious."

Riley entered the room, she carried Precious.

"Thanks, Vanna." Riley said. "I seem to have less and less."

"You are experiencing high stress levels." Samantha said. "You are performing admirably."

"Thanks." Riley said. "I am really trying."

Riley handed Precious to Vanna who'd already opened her top.

Riley and Samantha were both standing there.

"I have this." Vanna said. "Go relax for a few minutes."

"I was going to change her when she needed it." Riley said.

Vanna thought Riley still looked a little 'high strung'.

"I have it, Riley." Vanna said. "I'll take care of her. Go sit down for awhile."

Riley looked concerned and nervous.

"Maybe I will start dinner." Riley said.

"I will assist you." Samantha said.

Riley looked at Vanna and Samantha with sincerity.

"Thank you." Riley said. "All of you."

Vanna and Samantha smiled at her.

Riley and Samantha left the Nursery.

Allison joined Vanna at her side. She looked in the direction Riley and Samantha went.

"I think Riley is going to have a nervous breakdown." Allison whispered.

"That is what Samantha is for, to prevent that." Vanna whispered.

"I think she is here to protect Precious." Allison whispered.

"I get that feeling also." Vanna whispered. "Derek is helping her too."

Vanna and Allison felt everything was under control where they were.

Vanna sat in the lounge chair and nursed Precious.

Allison felt nervous as she thought about herself with an infant in the future.

"You look so natural doing that, Vanna." Allison said. "I am probably going to be a nervous wreck like Riley."

"You will do fine." Vanna said. "Riley will too."

Allison hoped she would. She wondered if the other 'Allisons' experienced the same fears that she did. At least two of them were taking care of babies, maybe three by now. With time travel, they could visit them at any time. There was always the risk of a temporal error so that prevented them from taking – day trips.

Allison knew there was a version of Savannah or Vanna with them – the other 'Allisons'. That probably helped them out a lot.

"Your hands are shaking." Vanna said. "Are you alright?"

Allison looked at her hands and wondered if this where Cameron got her glitch from. Her hands were shaking. In fact her whole body was to some degree.

"I think I was a little nervous or worried." Allison said.

"Don't be." Vanna said. "I am at your side."

Allison looked at Vanna and knew she always would be too, even if they both shared a little extra. They would still always have each other.

Life was good in Paradise. Allison looked at Precious. She hoped that nothing changed that.


	975. I Almost Forgot

Chapter 975

** I Almost Forgot **

* * *

Derek wanted to help Riley more. He offered to help Riley with dinner. He hoped any show of support would be appreciated and she would know he was thinking of her.

Riley smiled at him. That was a welcome sight. She hadn't done too much of that the last few months.

"Thank you. I have it under control." Riley said. "Samantha is going to help me."

Derek noticed that Riley seemed to have Samantha help her with everything. It appeared she resented Samantha at first. Now they were always together. They looked very comfortable together.

It looked like it was helping too. Riley seemed less high-strung now. She was always up and looking after Precious. The joy seemed to be back in her life again.

Derek was real worried about Riley for awhile but she seemed to be getting it together now. Samantha only advised her. She did not do it for her. That was a good training exercise too.

He figured with Samantha here he could start doing recon again with Kyle. He'd slacked off and Kyle needed to pick up the slack. Riley leaned on Sarah a lot too at first. Cameron made more help available.

Vanna and Jesse were there to assist Riley also. He knew the girls were all going to take care of each other. That was how it was in the future. That is what they needed to do to survive.

Derek knew Vanna would be able to help Allison out too. He knew she was going to need it. Claire and Jesse would help her too. Some of the girls in the future needed more help than others. There was always someone willing to step up and help.

* * *

Cameron was ready to meet any challenge. She'd already heard enough to know how this encounter was going to end. She was actually looking forward to it. She was ready to dish out some justice.

Cameron walked boldly down the dingy alley. She passed two figures that were concealed. Neither scanned back as a threat.

A large figure moved out and blocked her path.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." The Ogre said as he eyeballed her from top to bottom. "You'll do just fine."

Cameron walked up and faced him. Her face was blank and she showed no fear.

"Fine for what?" Cameron asked. "Do you need some assistance?"

The Ogre laughed. He was amused.

"You don't know who I am." The Ogre said.

Cameron decided to push his 'buttons' some and throw him off guard. A 'smart remark' would start things off fine. She decided to let him know what his future was.

"A walking dead man?" Cameron asked.

The smile instantly faded from The Ogre face.

"Shut up, Bitch." The Ogre said. "I'm going to teach you some manners."

Cameron knew she was under his skin. He would start to make mistakes and not think things through now. She decided to push it a little more.

"You and what army?" Cameron asked.

Cameron causally looked around.

The Ogre really disliked this mouthy Bitch. He wondered if she suffered from mental illness like a lot of the people around him did.

"That army." The Ogre said.

The two men moved out of the shadows from behind one of the buildings.

Cameron previously spotted them as she passed them earlier. They scanned back as 'no threat'.

One of the men held a length of pipe as a weapon. The other brandished a rusted knife with the point broken off. They looked like they might be drug users.

The Ogre looked at the man with the pipe.

"When we are done with her, I want you to knock all her teeth out." The Ogre said. "I want her to remember us."

The man with the pipe seemed to get aroused thinking how he was going to smash all of Cameron's teeth out when they were 'done' with her.

"Sure, Boss." The man with the pipe said.

The Ogre did not like the fact that Cameron showed no fear. The expressionless look on her face unnerved him. He looked at the man with the rusty knife.

"Give her a 'Glasgow Smile' too." The Ogre said. "I don't like her blank look."

The man with the knife looked aroused now as well. He wanted to make sure they saw some action this time with the female. He was tired of only getting the males once the Ogre was done with them.

"OK, Ogre." The man with the rusted knife said. "We get - a turn this time right? She is real pretty."

"She won't be for long." The Ogre said. "Take her as many times as you want, wherever you want. Make sure she remembers us down there too. Smash and carve everything up."

"I can hardly wait." The man with the rusted knife said.

The man with the pipe looked nervous. The fact Cameron did not look afraid or try to run unnerved him. She clearly heard what was going to happen to her. It did not bother her one bit. The expressionless look on her face never changed.

"Why isn't she scared or trying to run?" The man with the pipe asked. "They always try to run. Look at her."

"I want to hear her scream." The man with the rusted knife said. "Maybe she is too sacred."

Cameron heard running footsteps from the direction she'd come from slow to a walk.

"Did I miss anything?" Cammy asked as she came up behind the two thugs.

The Ogre could not believe his good fortune. It looked like her twin sister just walked into the trap.

"This looks like double the fun." The Ogre said. "She has a twin sister."

"Well, now there is one for each of you." Ally said.

Ally came into view behind the Ogre.

"What the Hell?" The Ogre asked. "There are three of you?"

"Plus a spare." Sheila said. "I'm different. I didn't miss the party did I?"

Cammy faced off with the two armed men.

Gail and Savannah arrived a few seconds later, they backed Cammy up.

The Ogre was a little scared now. This must be some vigilante force sent to intimidate him. He backed up against a wall as Cameron, Ally and Sheila faced him.

He did not think they would be a serious threat to him. He didn't see any of them with weapons.

"What the Hell is this?" The Ogre asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Ally said.

"Make it quick." Savannah said. "Except for him, the ugly one."

Savannah indicated the Ogre.

The Ogre saw Savannah, he wondered if she was the one in charge. When he looked at her face, he saw death look back at him.

Cammy and Gail moved forward and snapped the necks of the two armed thugs before they could even move.

The Ogre made his move and swung at Cameron. She grabbed his fist and stopped it in mid swing and crushed it.

The Ogre let out a scream.

He spun around and grabbed for Sheila.

Ally grabbed and held him as Sheila pulled on the arm that swung at her. There was a tearing and crunching noise as she broke and dislocated it. Sheila broke it in two more places after that.

There was an even louder scream.

"Cammy, take Savannah away." Cameron said.

"No." Savannah said. "Do to him, what he wanted to do to you. I heard what he said. It's payback time."

Sheila bent down and picked up the pipe.

Ally still held the Ogre. He was on his knees at this point.

Sheila moved up and with half a dozen blows, knocked all his teeth out.

Ally gagged the Ogre at this point to stifle the screams. It was now more of a constant wail.

Savannah picked up the rusted knife.

"Savannah - NO." Cameron said.

Sheila dropped the pipe and took the knife from Savannah.

"I got this, love." Sheila said. "You don't need to do that."

The Ogre was about to pass out from the abuse and shock.

"Let's go." Cameron said.

"Are you going to leave him like that?" Gail asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

Gail wanted to take any evil incentive away from Savannah.

"I am going to terminate him." Gail said.

"This is for what he's done to the females." Savannah said.

"Thanks." Sheila said. "I almost forgot."

Sheila went back and ripped the Ogre pants down. She crushed what was there, twisted her wrist and yanked.

"Susan sends her regards." Savannah said.

"The females are safe." Sheila said. "One package to go."

Sheila tossed the pulped mass into the bushes.

The Ogre fell to the ground unmoving.

"He didn't make it." Sheila said.

"Let's go." Cameron said.

"Drag them into that building." Savannah said. "We don't want the police snooping around here if someone finds them."

They hid the three bodies.

"Sheila, you have a lot of blood on your shirt." Savannah said. "Let me give you mine."

Cammy quickly stripped her top off.

"She can have mine." Cammy said. "My pink bra looks like a bikini top."

Sheila pulled off her bloody shirt and tossed it in the corner.

She made sure Savannah saw her topless figure as she centered her nipple rings before she put Cammy's top on.

"Cammy, you and Gail go back to your SUV." Cameron said. "Ally and Sheila are going back to theirs."

Gail did not want Savannah in the danger zone any longer.

"What about Savannah?" Gail asked.

"We are going to meet Cam and see what she found out from Susan about the Supermarket and what has been going on around here." Savannah said. "Let's go."

Cameron did not like Savannah to be around this – activity. It worried her that it no longer seemed to bother Savannah. She seemed to encourage the violent behavior.

Cameron decided to make sure Young Allison was more insulated from some of the - violence. Cameron was afraid she'd 'hardened' Savannah too much. No, the future was an ugly place. Savannah was ready for it.

* * *

Earlier:

John watched the altercation as it went down from the drone footage. He was worried for Cameron. He saw the other girls move in to assist her.

"Good." John said. "The girls are all responding."

"I think we are about to lose the drone coverage." John Henry said.

"Why?" John asked.

"It is going to turn violent, real soon." John Henry said.

"I see Savannah and Gail headed there as well now." John said.

They watched as the Metal girls faced off with the thugs.

John saw Savannah watch it all. He was a little worried she was not bothered by what was about to happen.

The feed went blank.

"I want to see what happens." John said.

"Death." John Henry said. "Violent death."

"Why do they need to be so – violent?" John asked.

"They all do it for a reason." John Henry said. "I asked Cameron about it. Sheila does most of the 'dirty work'."

"What's the reason?" John asked.

"Allison, Jesse and Vanna, mostly for Vanna." John Henry said. "Cameron hopes to thin the Scavenger herd ahead of Judgment Day. She wants payback for what Vanna suffered. Sheila knows what Jesse went through. It is proactive retribution."

"I can understand that." John said. "There are cleaner and easier ways to do that."

"Cameron hopes that they will find the ones who – hurt Vanna." John Henry said.

"How will she know?" John asked.

"She won't." John Henry said. "That is why they never stop. They may have already terminated some."

It was clear to John at that point, that Cameron would never stop cleaning up the trash.

The feed resumed as the Metal girls headed away from the area.

"Where is Cammy's top?" John asked.

"Sheila is wearing it." John Henry said. "Hers was probably blood soaked."

"Was she damaged?" John asked.

"It wouldn't have been her blood." John Henry said.

"Oh." John said. "What did Cam find out?"

"She is getting the woman some food now and asking her about what the woman has seen coming and going at the old supermarket." John Henry said. "You can hear her now."

"Thanks." John said, as they listened.

After what her heard from her. He was glad Cameron took care of the Ogre and his associates. Scavengers were a problem in every timeline.

* * *

Anna saw what was about to transpire in the alley.

"You will not watch this." Anna said.

"I want to see - justice." Young Allison said.

"Savannah has forbid this." Anna said.

They still watched the feed as the Metal girls faced down the thugs.

"I heard what the thugs did to the homeless lady before." Young Allison said. "I heard what they wanted to do to Cameron."

Cammy and Gail started to move. The feed went blank.

"It was just about to get to the retribution part." Young Allison said. "I wanted to see. I could always look away or close my eyes. I need to be ready for everything the future can throw at me."

"Savannah has asked you not see that." Anna said. "You don't need those images in your mind."

"They are in Savannah's mind." Young Allison said.

"That is why she does not want them in your mind." Anna said.

"OK." Young Allison said. "I trust her judgment."

"Savannah, knows best." Anna said. "She wants to protect you."

"Let's stick with Cam for now and see what the homeless lady has to say." Young Allison said. "I think she may know something."


	976. Harder Not Easier

Chapter 976

** Harder Not Easier **

* * *

Cameron looked at Savannah.

"You do not seem as disturbed by the violence anymore." Cameron said.

"I'm not." Savannah said. "I was ready to administer some justice myself."

"That is not you." Cameron said.

Savannah thought there were a lot of things that 'weren't her' that now actually were.

"I have killed and murdered." Savannah said. "I did what was necessary. I have gotten my hands dirty."

Savannah saw the 'eyes' less in her dreams of the female Gray she strangled. She was unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"If Young Allison was here, would you have done what you wanted?" Cameron asked.

"No." Savannah said. "Thanks for reminding me. I think I was angry they wanted to hurt you for no reason. I don't like what was done to Susan by them either. I wanted them to suffer. Things like that should not happen to females - or males."

"It is done. There is no undoing that." Cameron said. "You know I try to help these people."

"I do." Savannah said. "I respect that level of caring for strangers."

"I know what waits in the future." Cameron said. "I am trying to lessen the impact on those who survive."

"If we can prevent Judgment Day, that will have the biggest impact." Savannah said.

"Cam is coming." Cameron said.

Cam pulled up.

"Where's Susan?" Savannah asked.

"I dropped her off at the homeless shelter." Cam said. "I found out what she knows."

"It must not have been much." Cameron said.

"It wasn't." Cam said.

"She is trying to survive, not be a spy." Savannah said.

"Do you know how old she is?" Cam asked.

"She looked to be in her late forties, maybe early fifties." Savannah said.

"She is twenty three." Cam said. "The Ogre always beat her face when he assaulted her. He told her he did that to help keep her 'fresh' for him. She was a heavy drug user too."

Savannah was shocked to hear that. She was only a few years younger than Allison and looked twice her age. That was not how a human life was supposed to be. It was true that sometimes people made bad choices in life that led them down a bumpy road. They did not need others to prey upon them and hurt them because of that.

She wanted to help Susan. There was just something about her story that touched her. Cameron tried to help some of the homeless to keep them from ending up as Scavengers. She would ask Cameron for her help to attempt to give Susan another chance at life.

"When we are done here, I want to follow up on her." Savannah said. "I want her in rehab."

Cameron saw the genuine concern from Savannah. It was always touching.

"I will take care of it." Cameron said. "What about the old supermarket?"

"She said there started to be activity a little over a month ago." Cam said. "At first it was only a couple of people, then a few weeks later there were a few more.

"Does she know what happens inside?" Savannah asked.

"She only went through the trash at night to look for food they threw away." Cam said. "She found a few women's undergarments in the trash. She said they looked almost new. They were too small for her."

They all knew what that meant. They'd seen this behavior before from some Grays. Savannah noticed Cameron stiffen a little.

"I am going in there and check." Cameron said. "They may have one or more captive females. We know what they do to them."

"I'm all for that." Cam said. "We need to wait unfortunately."

"Wait for what?" Cameron asked.

"There is a truck that comes every third day and delivers things or picks things up." Cam said. "She did not know what. She said there was a real mean looking guy that came with the truck. She thought he made the Ogre look like an alter boy."

They all knew what that meant. There was only one thing that made a brute look like a sissy.

"Metal…." Savannah said.

Cameron was sure they hit 'pay dirt' with this one. She wanted to go in and get any females out.

"We are at the right place." Cameron said. "I need to see if there is a female captive still inside."

Savannah saw they needed to make a choice. There was more at stake here than a female or two being abused further.

"NO." Savannah said. "We need to wait for the truck to arrive so we can see where it goes, then we can move in and take down the operation."

Cameron did not want to wait. She wanted to help the females being abused.

"But what about…." Cameron started.

"Protecting our people comes first." Savannah interrupted. "We need to hurt Skynet, then you can hurt the Grays. When is the truck due?"

Savannah wanted their people protected first. They needed to know more about this target. They still ran the risk of unleashing whatever was happening in there themselves.

"It should be later today." Cam said.

Savannah did not like it but the situation dictated it.

"We need to wait, Cameron." Savannah said. "I don't like it either."

Cameron saw the hardness in Savannah. It was how Savannah needed to think and when to wait for the best time to strike a target. She knew that Savannah made the right call too. It was the call she wanted Savannah to make.

* * *

Anna watched Savannah stand up to Cameron with a different decision than what Cameron wanted.

"Was that a cold decision by Savannah?" Anna asked. "She overruled Cameron about going in now."

"For the captive it was. That is if there is one and they are still alive - yes." Young Allison said. "For hurting Skynet – no."

"What would you do?" Anna asked.

"I would want to help someone first but I know what our duty is." Young Allison said. "I hope I could make the same call that Savannah just did."

"You saw her concern for the homeless female." Anna said.

"I did." Young Allison said. "Savannah knows we can't help everyone but we can try to help some of the people."

"You have seen Savannah and the Metal girls try to help some of the homeless females before." Anna said.

"I have seen it." Young Allison said.

Anna could see Young Allison was troubled about something. She was not sure what. It appeared Young Allison saw something that they all missed. That seemed to happen often.

"You still look troubled." Anna said.

Young Allison made a deduction based on what Susan said about something. She wanted to confirm her suspicion first.

"Bring up an image of Susan, the homeless woman." Young Allison said. "Something she said bothered me."

There were several past images from the drone zeroed in on Susan.

"What do you make her physical dimensions at?" Young Allison asked.

"It is hard to tell with all the clothing." Anna said.

"Call Cam and ask her." Young Allison said. "She may have a better idea."

"What are you getting at?" Anna asked.

"She looks small and thin to me." Young Allison said.

"That is a fair assessment." Anna said. "I concur with that."

"She said the undergarments she found were too small for her." Young Allison said.

It was clear to Anna now what they faced. It was nothing good. It would affect both Cameron and Savannah when they were given the news.

"I understand now." Anna said. "It must be a much younger female they have to be - smaller."

Young Allison wanted the information out there. The decision makers on the ground should have as many facts available to them as possible.

"I'm going to call Savannah." Young Allison said.

"She has made her decision." Anna said.

"I am not going to ask her to change it but I want her to have all the information." Young Allison said.

"If YOU or CamNet provide her with that information, she will change her mind." Anna said. "She will do it for you."

"Have John Henry relay it to her. I want him to bypass John and Cameron." Young Allison said. "I don't want to make a big deal about this. I just want to add some input. I know our people come first. Without us, there is no future."

Anna saw there was some coldness to Young Allison's decision. It was also laced with concern and caring, both for a stranger and their group. Decisions needed to be made regarding the overall picture, not just a snapshot.

* * *

If there was a regular truck run of some type, it clearly indicated a second or possibly more locations. That was not good news but an indication to a larger threat.

"What can you find out about those trucks?" John asked.

"I am checking traffic camera footage now." John Henry said.

John and John Henry heard everything Susan told Cam as she got her something to eat and took her to the homeless shelter.

"It sure sounds like Metal is involved." John said.

"The surveillance equipment that we left has shown us nothing yet." John Henry said.

"We are missing something here." John said.

"Those were Savannah's feelings as well." John Henry said.

John Henry received a report from Anna. He understood everything about it and the way it was to be relayed. He sent Savannah a text from his server.

It was clear that Young Allison tried to use restraint and not influence the decisions made at the target location. John Henry knew it took some coldness laced with caring to make that call.

* * *

Savannah looked at her phone.

"What is it?" Cameron asked.

Cameron looked at her phone and it showed nothing. Cameron saw the look of disgust on Savannah's face.

Savannah decided to let her decision stand on waiting to gather more intel. She also made a personal decision to go along with it.

"It is some collateral damage." Savannah said. "After we track the truck, I want Sheila to go with you when you go inside."

"Is there some other information I need?" Cameron asked.

Cameron was sure there was.

Savannah wanted Cameron on the same page as her. She controlled this information and decided to pass it along.

Savannah showed Cameron the text message.

"I understand." Cameron said.

Savannah knew the objective but still wanted some additional justice if there was the time and the opportunity.

"If Sheila has the time…." Savannah said.

"I understand." Cameron said.

Savannah put her phone away. They still needed to wait. Now she would have even more things to run through her mind with even more images to haunt her.

* * *

CamNet provided the interaction between Cameron and Savannah to the Young bunker.

Young Allison wanted to see how Savannah dealt with the situation.

"You heard the conversation between them." Anna said.

"I did." Young Allison said. "Some of the Metal girls acted prematurely under similar circumstances previously. They endangered the operation by rushing things. They forced a play with no planning. That endangers all of our team."

Anna thought there was more at play here with Young Allison and Savannah.

"Were you – testing Savannah?" Anna asked.

Young Allison thought it was more a 'test' of herself than it was of Savannah.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "I wanted to see if she was – stronger than me."

"She stood by her decision." Anna said.

"Savannah is an oak." Young Allison said. "I may have buckled."

"She has done this for awhile now and been in two futures." Anna said. "That may make the decisions easier."

Young Allison did not see it that way at all. Choosing what to act on or not act on and knowing the end result made the decision more difficult. It required discipline to hold firm to the overall objective. It was about being strategic and not tactical in this case.

"I don't think that makes it easier." Young Allison said. "I think it makes it harder since you know the outcome. That makes it harder _not_ to do something, not easier."

Anna tilted her head slightly.

* * *

John wanted more information. He wanted it now. It took some time to find the answers, if there were any.

"Have the traffic cams come up with anything?" John asked.

"I think so." John Henry said.

John Henry tried to understand Savannah's decision. He was even more surprised when CamNet played him Young Allison's assessment of the decision process Savannah needed to face.

He realized he did not understand Savannah and Young Allison as well as he thought he did. He wondered if this was where some of the 'problems' Cameron faced came from. The girls needed to deal with conflicts in what was 'right' and what needed to be done for the mission. Everything in life was a 'trade off' and everything came with a 'price'. That 'price' always needed to be paid at some point, even if it was in one's own mind.

Logic was not always the answer and every event could turn more than one direction.

"This is what I have found so far." John Henry said. "This is what the truck looks like. I am tracking it as far back to its origination or destination as I can."

"Great job." John said. "Now we have something to work with. I want you to inform everyone."


	977. She Is Not Dead

Chapter 977

** She Is Not Dead **

* * *

Based on traffic camera footage and surveillance footage from around the area, they were able to determine what the truck they were searching for looked like. With that information, John Henry was able to track other locations that it passed. It often took the same route.

John wanted some answers and this truck was part of the equation. Wherever it was going to or coming from represented additional Skynet related targets.

"Have you come up with anything additional on the truck?" John asked.

"I have a general area around the port." John Henry said. "I have spotted it in that area. I was unable to pinpoint a location."

"I know there are rail yards around the port." John said. "Are we dealing with ships and warehouses?"

"I have not been able to determine that yet." John Henry said.

John didn't have good memories of being around the port. In fact the ocean in general seemed to be bad luck for him. There was the trouble at the pier and the events from the lighthouse where Charlie died to protect him. That was one death that did not need to happen on his behalf. None of them did.

"I want a team of Metal headed in that direction." John said.

"I have sent one already." John Henry said. "We will need to have one set of the Metal girls tail the truck."

"We can send Sheila and Ally." John said.

John Henry was aware that Cameron would want Sheila around after they made entry into the structure and sought answers. He also received a specific notification from CamNet. It was a little surprising as to why.

"It will need to be Holly and Hanna." John Henry said.

"Why?" John asked.

"I was informed by CamNet that Sheila will be needed at the old supermarket by Savannah's request." John Henry said.

"Oh." John said. "I get it."

John didn't like the implications of what that meant.

John Henry could tell John was still thinking of sending Sheila and Ally anyway to prevent further – enhanced interrogation.

"It is better it is Sheila - than Savannah." John Henry said.

"I don't know." John said.

"This is the information Savannah was provided with when she made her decision." John Henry said.

John looked at his screen. He saw that there may be a young teenager inside.

In more than one instance they'd run into Grays taking females captive and abusing them. It often led to the female's torture and mutilation before the Grays killed the female or she expired due to her injuries.

"Sheila and Ally will stay, if Savannah does not." John said.

"I doubt she will leave." John Henry said. "The girls take all these things personal, Metal or otherwise."

It was a fact they all understood. Cameron wanted retribution for crimes against all females.

* * *

Hanna and Holly were informed of their new task. They did not like their new assignment. It sidelined them and took them out of the immediate action.

"We need to go to the port?" Hanna asked "That is a long way from here."

"We are to follow the truck and that is the probable destination. That is our assignment when the truck leaves." Holly said. "It may go elsewhere."

"Cammy looks like she is dressed for the beach without her top." Hanna said.

"You could always switch with her." Holly said.

"So could you." Hanna said.

"I don't have a bra on. Cammy's bra is too small for me." Holly said. "If I give her my top I would need to be topless."

Hanna wondered what was up with that. She was with Holly everyday at the Young residence.

"You always wear a bra." Hanna said. "Why don't you have one on today?"

"I don't know." Holly said, as she looked away.

Hanna figured Holly was trying to get Allison to pay more attention to her and was 'advertising' herself.

"I do. You were trying to get Allison to notice you." Hanna said. "You are worried about her spending more time with Jesse and Vanna."

"Are you going to tell me that you're not worried about Claire doing the same thing?" Holly asked.

"You know they have total freedom in who their partners are." Hanna said. "That is how it is."

Holly understood and accepted that as the reality they needed to endure to be with the girls. Perhaps Hanna needed to be reminded Claire was no different from the others.

"Maybe you need to see who is attracted to the new girl Samantha." Holly said.

"I already know about that." Hanna said. "They will still come back to us, even if it is only one day a week."

Holly wanted more than that.

"I am not happy with that." Holly said.

"You better be or you will end up in some remote location stuck in standby, guarding some of the captured HK equipment." Hanna said. "You knew this day would come."

It took Holly a long time to understand that but she did know. Her hopes of marrying Allison were long gone. Allison belonged to Vanna.

"I did." Holly said. "I do know that Vanna and Allison need each other."

"I am pretty sure Jesse and Claire are going to need each other too." Hanna said. "When Vanna and Jesse are together, that should leave Claire and Allison free. They will see us then."

"Let's hope Jesse and Vanna are together often." Holly said.

"We can always hang out together. Sheila and Ally should be available." Hanna said.

"Maybe it's not so bad." Holly said. "There is a lot of variety for all of us."

* * *

Gail could not help but look at Cammy wearing only her bra. To see Cameron or any Cameron clone partially clothed or naked was something everyone liked to see. It did not matter if they were human or Metal.

"Do you want my top?" Gail asked.

"It's hot out." Cammy said. "I'm fine."

Gail was afraid Cammy might have it in for her because of her involvement with Savannah. Gail saw what her and Savannah shared was no different physically than what Savannah shared with all the other females. The difference was that she loved Savannah dearly and intensely. She did not want any trouble with Cammy.

"Are you dissatisfied with me?" Gail asked.

"No." Cammy said. "We have been over this before."

Gail still felt some need to justify herself.

"I love her, Cammy." Gail said.

"So do I but I know she belongs to Cameron, Young Allison and John." Cammy said. "It is the 'Natural Order'."

"Are you still going to seek reintegration with Cameron when they finally are together?" Gail asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "If not, I will choose self termination."

"I have thought of that before." Gail said. "When Duplicate Jesse died for me."

"She is not dead." Cammy said.

"She is not here. What is the difference?" Gail asked. "I can't see her or be with her. It is like she is – dead."

Cammy felt there was some truth to that. What good was alive if they were gone forever? Then it hit her. The time differential was what was different in this case. There was still a workable solution for Gail.

"The difference is, she is still alive a few centuries in the future and you can change your power cell." Cammy said. "Think about it."

The implication was that Gail could live a life with Jesse now and then live another life with Duplicate Jesse in the distant future. That was actually a good thing.

Gail wanted to point out Cammy could do that as well. Duplicate Vanna was Savannah Weaver too.

"Vanna is there with Jesse and Allison." Gail said, as she referred to the one set of 'Duplicate girls'. "Vanna was Savannah…."

"I don't know what will happen." Cammy said. "If Savannah wants to share with you or anyone else, I will never interfere. I don't like it but I know my place. Savannah's happiness comes before mine. Just like Jesse's comes before yours."

"I know." Gail said. "At least we have our files to replay."

"Let's hope that is not all we have." Cammy said.

Gail thought of some other options that were available as well.

"There are two sets of Duplicate girls…." Gail said. "There is Cameron's future. There is also a pretty good bet there are other timelines out there. They all offer possibilities."

"I hope it never comes to that." Cammy said.

Cammy would like to know if there was another Savannah or two out there. Maybe she would not need to – pull the plug.

* * *

Based on the information they obtained from a homeless female named Susan, they were waiting for a truck to arrive at the old supermarket.

They did not know if it would pick anything up or take something away. They actually didn't know if it would show up at all.

"How much longer will it be until the truck arrives?" Savannah asked.

"Unknown." Cam said.

"Both drones have switched to wide recon at fifty thousand feet." Cameron said. "They are searching for all Skynet related activity around us."

"Let's make sure no HK drones show up to attack us." Savannah said.

Savannah remembered her encounter with HK drones in both futures she went to with Cameron and what she saw in the present timeline. They could show up fast and do a lot of damage in a short time.

"I have detected the truck." John Henry said, over their coms. "It is ten miles out."

"I want one drone to stay with it." Cameron said. "The other will stay with us."

Cameron wanted the extra protection for Savannah, just in case.

"I want to strike this target as soon as the truck leaves." Cameron said.

Savannah did not want Cameron to act too quickly.

"We should wait a little while in case the truck tries to communicate back with this location." Savannah said. "It could cause some type of alert."

Cameron didn't want to wait for the truck to reach its destination. She wanted to get into the building and free the female captive they suspected was in there. That was if she was even still alive at this point.

"I want to check on the girl." Cameron said.

Savannah understood what Cameron wanted. There was a higher priority, the mission. Savannah hoped she did not come off as too cold. Whatever was done to the girl already happened. It could not be undone at this point.

"The mission comes first." Savannah said. "We need to find out what they are up to here and wherever the truck comes from or goes to. What is done is done."

John Henry reported that the truck went elsewhere before it returned to the port area. That was based on his review of past traffic cameras. He did not know where.

"I think Holly and Hanna need more back up." Cam said. "I will follow them."

"If we see Metal and he goes with the truck. Gail and Cammy are going as well." Cameron said.

"We still don't know what is inside here." Savannah said. "There could be Metal here."

Cameron checked her phone and watched the truck approach from the drone video.

"They are about to arrive." Cameron said.

"We are in position in back and down the east side of alley." Sheila said. "We will see what they have in the way of Metal or not."

"We are in position on the west side of the alley." Cammy said.

Cameron, Cam and Savannah were in the front. Holly and Hanna moved out across the street so their vehicle was not spotted.

The truck rumbled into view. It was a duel rear axle bobtail refrigerator truck.

"The drone footage has not picked up if either of the two men in the cab are Metal." John Henry said. "That is still a possibility."

"The refrigeration unit is running on the truck." Gail said.

"What do they have that needs refrigeration?" Savannah asked.

"We are going to find out." Cameron said.

"The truck has stopped. It has backed up to the dock. The two men that were in it are out and have opened the back." Ally said.

Cammy issued the alert that none of them wanted to hear.

"Metal." Cammy said. "They were riding in the back of the truck."

Everyone received photos of what Cammy viewed.

Savannah looked at the image on her phone. She was a little shocked to see what this Terminator looked like.

"That looks a lot like 'The Enforcer'." Savannah said.

"That is impossible, he was terminated." Cameron said. "It must be the same model."

"Was any temporal activity detected where we were in the desert?" Savannah asked. "When we were there?"

"Negative." John Henry said. "CamNet did not detect anything either. I checked with her again now and previously. There was no TDE activity."

"Are these Grays associated with the Skynet activity from the casino?" Savannah asked. "It seems like a different group of Grays, except for the Terminator being the same model as 'The Enforcer'."

Cameron was tired of waiting. She wanted some firm answers.

"I am going to get some answers." Cameron said. "Instead of finding answers, we keep getting more questions."


	978. Chrome Bumper

Chapter 978

** Chrome Bumper **

* * *

A Terminator was spotted when the box truck arrived. He'd emerged from the cargo section when the truck stopped. What was more disturbing was that he looked to be identical to 'The Enforcer'. That was a Terminator they thought they'd destroyed in Nevada with an H-bomb in an underground explosion.

John was afraid that things were going to get violent real soon there with enemy Metal spotted.

"Things are going to heat up fast with a hostile Terminator there." John said.

John Henry felt their force was superior and would prevail. Cameron would destroy him or capture him.

"You know Cameron is always looking for more - recruits." John Henry said. "You know how Cameron thinks."

John thought about that for a few seconds. He did not believe that he did. In fact, there was an awful lot he did not know about Cameron.

"I really don't know what Cameron thinks." John said. "I don't think I ever have."

"Who knows what anyone thinks?" John Henry asked. "I am still looking for a possible destination when the truck leaves before it returns to the port area."

It seemed to John that the Resistance always needed to play 'catch up' to whatever the Skynet forces tried to do.

"Skynet and the Grays always seem to be one step ahead of us." John said.

"Be glad they are not trying to hunt us down." John Henry said.

"I think Cameron took the heat off of my mother and me." John said. "She placed it on herself."

They both knew Cameron made it a point to let every Skynet she defeated know it was her that terminated it. At least some of this information was passed on so that other versions of Skynet knew who she was when she faced them. Every Skynet was aware that when they faced Cameron, they would be terminated.

"That was her goal." John Henry said.

John and John Henry waited for any additional developments with the truck at the old supermarket. It always seemed they needed to play the waiting game.

"They are taking something out of the back of the truck." Cammy said.

"What is it?" John asked, as he looked at the video feed she sent.

"I don't know." Cammy said. "I can't move my position without being spotted by the Terminator."

"Everyone hold your position for now." Savannah said. "We want this truck to leave before we act."

John cut his com. He was thankful Savannah was there with them. She would be the moderating force. The Metal girls would also listen to her and follow her directives.

"I'm glad Savannah is the one who said that." John said. "I know the Metal girls want to act."

"Savannah does too." John Henry said. "She wants to further the operation first."

John turned his com back on.

"I want to know if the Terminator goes with the truck or stays when it leaves." John said. "How long did the homeless female say the truck normally stays?"

"Her name is Susan. She was not specific." Cam said. "She said normally it was no longer than a few hours."

"I don't think that will be the case today." Sheila said.

"Why is that?" John asked.

"From what is visible on our side, I see they are pushing something out of the rear door of the truck." Sheila said.

"I see it too." Ally said. "It looks like a cryogenic vat."

"What needs to be kept that cold?" John asked.

From his past experience John thought of something else. It was not a good feeling.

* * *

Savannah saw Cameron sit up with this latest revelation.

Cameron thought of her encounter 'in some future' with a frozen Mrs. Weaver while Duplicate Cameron and Duplicate Allison faced off alone with Skynet. She was sure what this meant. It was bad news.

"They are working on something with Liquid Metal." Cameron said.

That spelled trouble no matter how it was viewed.

"Are you sure?" Savannah asked. "We don't have any facts yet."

"I know what Duplicate Cameron told me from the unknown future." Cameron said. "That was when they inadvertently released the Liquid Metal Terminator that Mrs. Weaver was working on."

That was the Liquid Metal Terminator that tried to assault John as he slept in his room. It was incomplete and not fully functional. It wanted to 'absorb' Allison when it found her.

Savannah looked at the video feed from Sheila and Ally. There was something off here if that were the case.

"Is there enough mass for that to be a full size Terminator?" Savannah asked.

It was clear to Cameron that it was not enough material to be a functioning Liquid Metal Terminator. That meant it was something else, maybe a test.

"I think it is an experiment." Cameron said.

"Are you saying it is test material or like a child?" Savannah asked.

Cameron tilted her head slightly.

"I think test material." Cameron said. "In my future Skynet planned to make 'Terminator children' and use them as infiltrators. Skynet thought they could slip past the sentries easier to infiltrate the bases, camps, bunkers and tunnel systems. They would have been as deadly as 'full size' Terminators."

"Maybe that is a girl they have in there and not a young teenager." Savannah said. "Maybe what they have in there is not even a girl at all…"

* * *

Gail watched the Terminator from her concealed position.

"The Terminator entered the building." Gail said. "The door has drop bolts at the bottom and looks like it takes a barricade bar. The door will take some effort to break down."

"We still have nothing on the surveillance cameras." John Henry said.

"We were near the old bakery part when we were by the one side. The meat and frozen food section was on the opposite side." Gail said. "I think they are actually walled off from each other."

Gail thought that was done to further conceal what was really happening inside that structure.

* * *

Cameron saw that all the activity was occurring in the back at this point. She wanted to be closer to the action if something happened.

"I am going to go up and take a look." Cameron said. "WE are in the front. We have seen no activity. Surveillance has not picked up anything yet."

Savannah did not want Cameron to go look for a fight. She would offer an alternative that could have action if needed.

"Cameron, I want to wait until the truck leaves." Savannah said. "If we see a female being taken to the truck, we will act. Otherwise we need to wait."

Savannah gently put her hand on Cameron's arm to stop her.

Cameron looked at Savannah's hand as it gently held her arm down. It was clear what Savannah wanted. She needed to think this through some more.

"OK, Savannah." Cameron said. "We need to see the bigger picture."

The truck leaving unscathed was key to the next phase of the operation. It was going somewhere. They needed to know where.

"We don't know where that truck goes exactly or where it is kept at near the port when it is there." Savannah said.

* * *

Sheila saw that things looked to be wrapping up.

They are about to close the truck up." Sheila said.

"Did they load anything?" John asked.

"Nothing has been observed yet." Sheila said. "Cammy?"

"I spot nothing on my side either." Cammy said.

"Where is the Terminator?" John asked.

"He is inside the building." Gail said. "I have a clear shot at the door."

* * *

From the drone footage a new threat was detected. It was in the alley and headed towards the girls.

"John, you better take a look at this." John Henry said.

"Now what?" John asked.

"It looks like there are some homeless people moving down the alley." John Henry said. "They may be trying to go to where they sleep or they could be associates of the Ogre."

That was going to put Sheila and Ally in a bind.

"They are going to come up behind Ally and Sheila soon." John said.

"I will fall back and engage them." Ally said. "They could be an additional force of Grays connected with this operation."

"They may be homeless." John said.

"They are Grays until I decided otherwise." Ally said. "They could still be reinforcements."

"Use discretion but stay safe." John said.

"'Safe' is my middle name." Ally said.

* * *

Cameron did not want to leave Sheila alone with the Grays and Terminator out. She wanted to implement a new plan.

"Cam, drive over that way and let's cut them off." Cameron said. "Ally hold your position. I want you to stay with Sheila."

"We have the front covered." Hanna said. "Go, Cam."

Cam started the SUV and swung around in a U-turn.

Cameron checked the drone feed and watched them. They were still east of where Cammy encountered Susan earlier.

Savannah put her vest on.

"I will get behind the wheel when Cam and you investigate, Cameron." Savannah said.

"OK." Cameron said. "I don't think these are hard targets. You are armored up and will be in the SUV. I want you to stay there and be ready to move."

"I'll be fine." Savannah said. "They will want to know who you are."

"I will tell them I am a 'social worker'." Cameron said. "I will head them off. Cam can come in from behind them."

"I will come barreling down the alley if there is trouble." Savannah said. "The chrome bumper does a number on people. I know. I used one before."

Savannah referred to the time she ran down a patrol of five Skynet operatives at the old helicopter base. She killed all five of them with the high speed impact.

Cam remembered too. She was in the manned drone and taking fire from that patrol. Savannah ended that threat to her.

Cam pulled up near the alley and Cameron hopped out. She only carried her Taser and pistol. She was not in full combat gear. This would put Cameron ahead of the direction the homeless people were going.

Cam continued along until she was past where the transients were in the alley and stopped. She got out as Savannah slid over and took the wheel.

"I will be there in seconds if you need me." Savannah said.

"If we run into Grays or Metal we will try and lure them into the center of the alley." Cam said, as she ran to enter the alley.

Savannah left the SUV running. She was ready to come to their aid. She made sure she kept track of everything happening around her. She did not want any surprises to show up behind or alongside of her.

* * *

They watched as two Grays entered the truck cab after closing the rear door of the truck.

"The Terminator is not getting back in the truck." Gail said. "He went inside the building and closed the door. I can hear he is bolting it from the inside. The door itself will be hard to breech."

"We see the truck moving." John said. "He is headed the opposite direction from where Cameron, Cam and Savannah are."

"We are ready to trail behind it." Hanna said.

"Don't get too close. We have a drone on him." John said.

"Have a missile hot and targeted on the truck." Savannah said.

"You want a missile strike in the city?" John asked.

"We don't know what else is in that truck." Savannah said. "I want that as an option."

John gave instructions for the Metal girls to change their positions. Gail and Sheila were to remain in the back. Cammy was to move around to the front.

"Ally, go back and help Cameron. I want Cam and Savannah to follow Holly and Hanna." John said.

"I will pick Cam up, once Cameron and Ally have the situation under control." Savannah said. "Not before."

John was very aware that Savannah would stand up to him. He knew she wanted to protect Cameron and the other Metal girls. It was what he wanted to do for her. He wanted to protect her too.

* * *

Cameron heard running from the west side of the alley. Ally was on her way to assist.

The homeless trio slowly approached from the east.

Ally arrived next to Cameron.

"Let's go see if these people need to go to a shelter or join the Ogre and his - associates." Cameron said.

"That sounds good to me." Ally said.

"Cam is behind them and Savannah is in the SUV behind her." Cameron said.

Cameron and Ally stepped out in front of the trio. They could see Cam as she closed in behind the trio. The SUV sat waiting in the distance.

It was clear there was going to be some interaction.

"Nice day for a walk." One of the homeless people said.

Ally and Cameron blocked their path forward.

"Nice day for a walk." Cameron repeated.

The homeless trio looked uneasy.

"Now it's a nice day for a talk." Ally said.


	979. Elsewhere

Chapter 979

** Elsewhere **

* * *

John Henry monitored where all their troops were at.

"Hanna's team is in too close to the truck for safety." John Henry said.

John saw it too. He was not sure why they'd closed up so much.

"Hanna, don't get too close." John said. "We have them locked up with a drone."

"It's the traffic." Hanna said. "We are dropping back."

"Cam and Savannah will be behind you soon." John Henry said.

"I think we have it under control." Holly said.

John knew when not to push. He checked the other areas they were watching.

"Cammy, is there any movement in the front?" John asked.

"There is nothing yet." Cammy said.

"There is no change in the back." Gail said.

"Maybe I should go and help out Ally and Cameron." Sheila said.

John did not want to lose the coverage on the building. They knew a Terminator was inside. He wanted to keep plenty of Metal close.

"Remain at your post." John said. "They have it under control."

* * *

Riley made dinner. She wanted to try and cook some other things she normally would not attempt. Samantha was there to offer her help and guidance.

Samantha never actually cooked before herself but she contained programming on how to do it and could follow the instructions.

"Shake the pan a little to level the mix." Samantha said. "It will help when you stack the layers. You don't want them to be domed"

Riley looked at Samantha and smiled. She wanted to try and explain her inexperience.

"I don't bake much." Riley said. "I actually don't cook much."

"I never have." Samantha said. "I was going by what it said in the instructions."

Riley did remember something about that but forgot once she started.

Riley went over everything she was doing. She also needed to see how Precious was doing.

"I need to check on Precious." Riley said.

"Go ahead." Samantha said.

Riley left to see how Vanna was doing.

Allison finished changing Precious.

Riley checked with Vanna and Allison. Everything was good and they were going to put Precious in her crib to take a nap.

Riley thought maybe she should try and do a little more.

"I'll do it." Riley said.

Riley wore an apron with flour dust on it in several places.

Vanna did not want the flour to get on Precious.

"I'll do it, Riley." Vanna said. "Then we will go. We can come back here or go to our room. I will do whatever you want."

Riley was very pleased with all the help.

"Thanks." Riley said. "You are all helping me a lot."

Allison sniffed the air a little. It made her feel a little hungry.

"We can come back later and try whatever you are baking." Allison said. "It smells good."

Vanna felt the things she tried to make left a little to be desired.

"We aren't very good cooks." Vanna said.

Allison felt she was a bad as Vanna for making things. She'd worked with Young Allison and her mother to improve. She thought her mother could help Riley too. It seemed her mother knew all the tricks and shortcuts.

"My mom is." Allison said. "She would love to teach you how to cook. She tries to teach me but I never seem to make things as good as she does. Young Allison can make all kind of things. She learns it all on the first try."

Riley felt a little insecure thinking about that.

"I think that is how everyone is." Riley said. "Some people are good at everything. Some are good at a few things. Then there are the others like me who don't seem to be good at anything."

Vanna did not want Riley to sell herself short.

"I don't think Derek would share that opinion of you." Vanna said.

Riley wasn't so sure about that. Derek seemed to like what any woman could offer.

"I think any female would make Derek happy." Riley said. "We all have the same - equipment."

Samantha came to check on Riley. She heard Riley's statement and checked her files. She thought there was something relevant to add.

"I think it is how the equipment is used. That makes the difference along with its - owner." Samantha said.

Vanna, Allison and Riley looked at each other but said nothing.

The girls were headed to put Precious in her room.

Vanna set Precious down and covered her with a blanket in her crib.

Riley thanked Vanna and Allison and they left.

Riley checked Precious and headed back to the kitchen area.

Samantha took one look around the room and at Precious, then followed Riley.

"Where were we?" Riley asked.

"We were about to make the frosting." Samantha said. "It's the best part."

"Is that what you like?" Riley asked.

Samantha found a file that most people liked the frosting the most.

"I don't know." Samantha said. "I have never tried any."

* * *

Cameron and Ally moved to intercept and confront the men who were about to enter the target zone. They looked homeless but they could be Grays. They might be reinforcements or an attack force.

"Nice day for a walk." Cameron repeated.

Cameron and Ally blocked the path of the three men.

It was clear to the men they were being stopped. There were plenty of people to detain them. Most of the encounters never ended well.

"We don't want any trouble." The first man said.

"Who are you?" The second man asked Cameron.

Cameron smiled at them and tried to play it cool.

"We are here to help." Cameron said.

The third man got a look of disgust on his face. He didn't need people trying to run his life. He thought he was doing a good job. He was just a little down on his luck right now.

"We don't need any 'do-gooders'." The third man said. "We can manage."

Cameron noticed they looked around as if they were trying to locate something.

"Is there something you are looking for?" Cameron asked. "Maybe I can assist you."

The first man looked at the other two. Maybe he would tell her.

"We are looking for our friend." The first man said. "We have not seen her. We were worried – something happened to her. Bad things happen around here."

Cameron decided to offer them a 'carrot' and hoped she did not need to use a 'stick'.

"Are you looking for Susan?" Cameron asked.

The men looked concerned.

"Do you know Susie?" The second man asked.

Cameron smiled at the men again.

"We took her to the shelter." Cameron said.

Cameron could see Cam hanging back. She was ready to move up if necessary.

The third man seemed to soften his demeanor and tone.

"You and you sister did that?" The third man asked. "You helped Susie?"

"We got her some food and took her there." Cameron said. "She was scared of someone. I wanted her to feel safe and protected."

The first man developed a disgusted and angry look on his face.

"It's the Ogre." The first man said. "We heard he was back. He likes to hurt the girls. He's hurt Susie a few times."

Cameron smiled.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him." Cameron said.

"He hurt Susie real bad the last time. That is why we came to see about her." The second man said. "We expected a fight if we needed to take her back and free her. The Ogre does bad things to her. She was real pretty a year ago. The Ogre beat her face to a pulp - twice. He did it so no one else would want her. I still care about her."

Cameron wanted to see what information she could get them to divulge without the need to use force.

"I can take you to her." Cameron said. "I can get you all a healthy meal."

The third man looked a little apprehensive again.

"Why would you do that?" The third man asked.

Cameron smiled at them and spoke what she felt she'd learned.

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." Cameron said.

Cameron talked to the men for a short time. They were able to give her a full rundown on everything. Cammy pulled up in her SUV a few minutes later.

"My sister will take you." Cameron said.

The men looked at Cameron and Cammy and then at Ally.

"You have a twin?" The first man asked.

Cameron glanced at Ally and saw she was displeased at that statement. The idea Cammy looked like Cameron's twin but she only looked like Cameron's sister, usually her 'older sister' upset her. Cameron liked it when everyone was happy, she wanted Ally to feel included.

"We're triplets." Cameron said. "There are three of us."

Cameron saw Ally smile at that statement.

"You're all real nice and pretty too." The first man said.

"Thank you. They will both go with you. They will get you some food and take you to see Susan." Cameron said.

Cammy stowed all the gear before she drove over. She did not want Savannah to have to take off her vest and stow her gear in the other SUV.

As soon as the men got into the SUV with Cammy and Ally, they drove off. Cam moved up.

"I will take Ally's position." Cam said.

"Savannah and I will take the front." Cameron said.

Savannah drove up and picked up Cameron. She was glad there were no more terminations and hoped that perhaps they could prevent a future Scavenger or two.

* * *

John followed the events. He wanted Savannah out of there. Now she was with Cameron.

"What just happened there?" John asked.

"Cameron orchestrated a way to keep Savannah at the location." John Henry said.

"What about Holly and Hanna?" John asked. "Now they don't have back up."

"CamNet has just informed me they do now." John Henry said.

John was aware that CamNet watched out for everyone too.

"I'm not even going to ask." John said.

"I think that is best." John Henry said.

* * *

Savannah was afraid Cameron would terminate the three men when she first encountered them. She was satisfied with how it turned out - so far. She wanted to know for sure to see if she was right in her assumption of what Cameron would do.

"Were you thinking about terminating them?" Savannah asked.

Cameron did think about it. Why risk three future Scavengers on the loose.

"The thought crossed my mind." Cameron said.

Savannah thought she knew what specifically made her reconsider.

"It was when the one man called Susan, Susie, that you changed your mind." Savannah said.

"It was." Cameron said. "It was a name used as a term of endearment. I could tell he cared about her. It was clear at that point they wanted to help her, not abuse her."

Savannah smiled at Cameron and touched her cheek.

"Thank you." Savannah said. "I know it could have all gone down differently."

Cameron felt the warm gesture from Savannah. It made her feel good inside.

"It didn't." Cameron said. "Now it's time to get back to business."

Cameron checked the drone footage on the truck. It was stuck in traffic.

* * *

Young Allison observed everything and listening to the conversations as she studied. She closed her book.

"Have the drone on the truck zoom out." Young Allison said.

Anna became concerned.

"Have we missed something?" Anna asked.

Young Allison did not like the location they were in.

"Why would the truck take that route?" Young Allison asked. "There is a lot of traffic. That was a choice they made on purpose."

Anna noticed how the other vehicles were 'trapped' when they were stuck in traffic.

"There is nowhere for any car to go easily." Anna said. "It would be easy to ambush someone. They would be trapped."

"That is what I was thinking." Young Allison said.

"Hanna and Holly have fallen back." Anna said.

"Maybe being over a few streets would be better for them. The drone has the truck covered." Young Allison said. "What do the scans in the sky show?"

"All is clear except normal air traffic. No hostile drones have been spotted." Anna said. "Do you think we should start sending more drones to reinforce this operation?"

"You know I like to cover all the bases. Make sure John Henry knows all this." Young Allison said. "I am sure he does."

"You will serve the Resistance well." Anna said. "Your place should be in the Command Center with John."

"My place will be with Cameron and Savannah in the field." Young Allison said. "My interaction with John will be – elsewhere."

* * *

CamNet provided the conversation to Cameron that occurred between Young Allison and Anna. She smiled at what Young Allison - indicated.

There was an upset look on Savannah's face.

"NO." Savannah said. "It won't be – elsewhere."

Cameron was surprised that Savannah received the conversation too.

"I didn't know you were listening." Cameron said.

"I didn't either." Savannah said. "There will be no 'elsewhere' for Young Allison. I will not allow that."

"John must be protected." Cameron said.

"Cameron, I will take care of - that." Savannah said. "I promise you. Don't do that to her. Please."

Cameron wanted to see how far Savannah would go to protect Young Allison.

"You can _order_ me – us, on what to do or not to do" Cameron said.

Savannah did not want to make a big issue out of this.

"I will let Young Allison make all her own choices." Savannah said. "I want it to be the same as you have allowed me to do. Just don't push her. Anything like that should be because it is her choice and not anyone else's choice.

Cameron wanted to remind Savannah of her decisions.

"Have I ever pushed you?" Cameron asked.

"No, I have always acted on my own." Savannah said. "You have only facilitated my desires."

"Do you regret any of your decisions?" Cameron asked.

"Only that I did not start sooner with – everything." Savannah said.

Savannah saw Cameron lower her left hand down to her side out of view.

"No one will push her." Cameron said.

Savannah smiled at Cameron and touched her cheek again.


	980. Nowhere To Go

Chapter 980

** Nowhere To Go **

* * *

John was concerned with the truck and its apparently slow journey. It seemed to be an attempt to identify a tail and trap it for a targeted hit once it was identified.

"What is with the truck?" John asked.

"It is still on its way." John Henry said. "It is going somewhere. It does not appear to be the port."

"I know the girls are itching to take down the target." John said.

"It will be dark soon." John Henry said. "That will serve our purpose better. It will make it safer for the girls."

There was one thing that bothered John a little more than all the other things that bothered him.

"I want to make sure that the building the deceased men are in is torched." John said.

John Henry already wanted to clean up that mess on his own.

"I planned on that." John Henry said. "There were several homeless people that saw Cameron, Cammy and Ally. If the Ogre is found like he was left, it will raise questions. Someone may talk. I will have a team take care of it."

John Henry soon was contacted by CamNet. He was informed that it was being dealt with.

"As soon as it is dark I want some more drones in the area." John said.

"I have them ready to go." John Henry said.

John Henry was contacted by CamNet who informed him that more were already on the way. They would remain at altitude until darkness arrived.

John Henry noticed recently that CamNet was more directly involved. He was also aware that Young Allison was prompting things. So far every decision was the right one. Those decisions saved their group a lot of damage. They probably saved Savannah's life on at least two occasions if not more.

John Henry tried to look more into Young Allison's training. CamNet told him Cameron liked to keep things about Savannah and Young Allison private. He understood the – warning.

John Henry watched the slow progress of the truck. It finally moved out of traffic and backtracked a short distance. It looked like they were nearing a destination. He saw the truck enter a location. He did a quick search of where the truck went into. He did not like what he saw. This looked like more bad news.

"The truck is headed to a cryogenic laboratory." John Henry said.

John recognized this for the bad news it was. Maybe they could get some specifics.

"What is the cryogenic laboratory used for?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said.

This location would require further investigation and most likely be targeted for a hit.

"This sounds like a place we should look into." John said.

"The truck is about to back up to the loading dock." John Henry said.

John wanted to know what was going on inside that lab.

"After it leaves, I want a team inside that place." John said.

"Hanna and Holly are nearby and Cammy and Ally are on the way." John Henry said.

"CamNet's team can follow the truck when it leaves and heads for the port." John said. "I want the Metal girls inside there when Cameron and her team enter the old supermarket."

"Will we wait for the truck to return to the port area before they act?" John Henry asked.

"I'm not sure yet." John said.

John wanted to get the job done and get his people out. He was aware that having Cameron and Savannah at the location with a known Terminator caused him a lot of worry. He wanted that threat ended.

John Henry did not want to trigger one part of the operation before all the pieces were in play. John was the one who would make the choice.

"Let me know." John Henry said.

John wanted this over and his people away from there. He did not want to get attacked while they waited or have an HK drone called out on them.

"We will wait until at least night." John said. "We need to end this."

* * *

Cameron did not like how the events unfolded either.

"Savannah, I am glad you suggested we send Cammy and Ally to back up Holly and Hanna." Cameron said.

"They took the homeless people to the shelter. Everyone was reunited and it seems the homeless people were all happy. As for where we are, there are a lot of unknowns." Savannah said. "We have four Terminators at each location or will shortly."

Cameron wondered if the truck would make any additional stops along the way or head back to the port directly. Even if it returned to the port area, it was going to take some time.

"The truck is still a ways from the port when it leaves where it is at." Cameron said. "I hope there are no additional stops."

Savannah hoped there were not either. They would further need to thin out their personnel if more people were needed at additional locations.

"We need to know where it goes or it came from." Savannah said. "There has to be something there."

Cameron was ready for action now. She would prompt action herself as soon as it was dark. The thought a female, especially a young one that might currently be being assaulted while they waited, did not sit well with her.

"I am going to have John Henry cut communications as soon as it is dark." Cameron said. "I want to see if they have a female inside."

Savannah did not want Cameron to spook the truck from its port destination. She needed to give Cameron a reminder.

"As soon as the truck is at the port, we can." Savannah said. "We need to wait."

Savannah reached over and gave Cameron's hand a gentle squeeze to show her she understood her concern for the girl.

Savannah was worried there was a female captive being held by the Grays inside the old supermarket. She was very aware that Cameron wanted to get in there and free her. Savannah felt what was done was done and the fate of the female was probably already – terminal.

* * *

Vanna was alone with Allison again.

"I am glad to see Riley is doing better." Vanna said.

"A least she doesn't seem like a nervous wreck anymore." Allison said. "I want to check on Summer."

"She is fine." Vanna said. "Let's go by and check on Jesse and make sure she is going to be available in a few hours."

"Maybe we can call her instead." Allison said.

Vanna thought Allison did not want to see her mother sharing with Jesse. She decided to refer to her as 'Claire' instead of 'your mother'. It made Claire seem more like one of the girls that she really was and not as someone's – mother.

"Are you worried about seeing Claire?" Vanna asked.

Allison thought about that a lot. Her mother was a person too.

"No. It is no different than what we do." Allison said. "I still don't like you being with her sometimes but I do understand. Just don't talk about it to me like we do the other girls."

It seemed there was a deeper issue here for Allison.

"You seem – troubled." Vanna said, as they walked. "She is who she is."

Allison felt a certain amount of guilt and remorse.

"I think it was because my mom witnessed what I was doing. I think that in turn made her want to restart her old lifestyle." Allison said. "She liked what she saw and what I was sharing."

Allison knew her mother liked _who_ she was sharing with too and now she shared with _all_ of them as well.

Vanna saw it as no different that what they did.

"There has been a fine selection of females in and out of the Young residence the last few years." Vanna said. "It would temp anyone. Look at us; we have been with ALL of them."

Allison thought it was a little deeper than that.

"That's just the thing." Allison said. "No one needs to be tempted. As soon as Cameron is told what someone wants or figures it out herself, it happens."

Vanna did not see that as a problem.

"That sounds like a good thing." Vanna said.

"No, I mean ANYTHING." Allison said. "Cameron tries to give us anything we want."

"What are you getting at?" Vanna asked.

"Maybe that is what my dad did." Allison said. "Maybe he asked Cameron for something specific."

Vanna knew where this was headed. They'd danced around this issue before.

"You wonder who or what his girlfriend is?" Vanna asked.

"Yes, we have talked about this before." Allison said.

There were several directions this turn of events could go.

"You are afraid it is 'you' or a 'Cameron look alike' that he has." Vanna said.

Allison did not want her father to have a lover that looked like Cameron and HER. She saw from the first time her father laid eyes on Cameron that he loved her – appearance.

"I am." Allison said. "I am afraid it is – ME."

Vanna noticed where they were stopped at as they talked now. They were in one of the 'dead zones' where there weren't any security cameras. They were alone and isolated. It was clear that Allison was about to hit on a sensitive issue.

"We are in a secluded area." Vanna said. "Spill it."

Allison didn't say anything at first, it came out finally.

"I want to see her." Allison said. "I want to see who my father's lover is."

Vanna thought there were easier ways to get answers.

"Why don't you just ask Cameron?" Vanna asked.

Allison almost did that very thing on several occasions. She was not sure based on the sensitivity of the issue if Cameron would be forthcoming with her.

"I want to see her." Allison said. "I want to know myself for sure."

Vanna was thrilled of another Allison based Terminator but did not show her desire.

"What if it is - you?" Vanna asked. "That would be like Ally."

"I asked Ally if he ever hit on her." Allison said.

"Did he?" Vanna asked. "Cameron has forbid all the female Metal from relations with any male other than John."

"Hasn't she done that with all the human females too?" Allison asked. "Except for Riley and Sarah."

"I guess she has." Vanna said.

Vanna and Allison started their walk again and headed for their room. At least there they could find comfort and release with each other and the satisfaction that brought, even if it was momentary in duration.

* * *

"I am glad we got out of that traffic." Holly said. "We were too exposed with nowhere to go."

"Well, we know where they are at now." Hanna said.

Both of their phones and coms lit up with a warning.

"You are being targeted." John Henry said. "You have a tail."

"I don't see them." Hanna said as she looked around.

"The drone over you has picked them up." John Henry said.

"I thought the drone was with the truck." Holly said.

"You have one now as well." John Henry said. "It only arrived a short time ago."

"Are they actually targeting us or are they back up for the truck?" Hanna asked.

"You are between the truck and them." John Henry said. "Cammy and Ally are moving to intercept them."

"I'm glad they are backing us up." Hanna said. "Where is CamNet's team?"

"One street over from you. They are paralleling you." John Henry said. "I am going to have you cut over towards them at the storage locker facility. There is no one there at this time. It is secluded somewhat if we need to make a terminal decision."

"Is that the storage place with all the orange doors?" Hanna asked.

"This one has green doors." John Henry said.

"If they are following you, Cammy and Ally will join you in taking them down." John Henry said. "Cameron's Metal will be waiting."

* * *

Cammy received the warning first before she spotted the tail.

"I see them now." Cammy said. "They are in the brown sedan."

"Don't get too close." Ally said.

They received information from John Henry there was a drone now over them and the suspected Gray vehicle was targeted.

"We sure seem to be getting a lot of help from CamNet." Cammy said.

"I've noticed." Ally said. "Everyone has noticed."

"It is Young Allison trying to protect Cameron and Savannah." Cammy said.

"They are her – mates." Ally said. "They will be anyway."

"We would have suffered losses without those decisions." Cammy said.

"What are you saying?" Ally asked.

"I don't know." Cammy said. "Things are different."

"We all know different or new is 'bad' and so is change." Ally said. "At least we always think that at first."

"I am worried about Savannah." Cammy said.

"The 'Natural Order' is unchangeable." Ally said.

Cammy was worried about the future and the past. Her experiences in the future, the past and the present showed that everything was changeable in some way.


	981. Is That Wise Or Safe

Chapter 981

** Is That Wise Or Safe **

* * *

John did not care for the recent turn of events. He wanted some firm answers.

"What have you found out about that cryogenic lab?" John asked.

John Henry was a little surprised at what he'd uncovered so far.

"It has been around for a few years." John Henry said. "At one point they were going to store human brains and heads there."

John didn't say anything at first. That sounded pretty strange to him.

"What for?" John asked. "Was this place legit?"

John Henry knew there were some prominent people who died that did that very thing or at least looked into it.

"It was for people who thought they could be brought back to life in the future." John Henry said. "Some died from an illness that they hoped to find a cure for later on."

John didn't think there was a cure for Skynet.

Maybe Cameron was the cure.

"I guess with Skynet that it didn't happen." John said.

"It never happened at all." John Henry said. "They experienced a system failure before they ever got started. There are a few places that actually are doing that. This is not one of them."

This reeked of temporal opportunity by Skynet.

"Are we looking at a recent change in ownership here?" John asked.

It reminded John Henry of some of the other things Skynet previously did.

"Yes." John Henry said. "The firm's owners were killed in a traffic accident and the assets recently sold."

"Don't tell me this all happened in the last few weeks or months." John said.

John Henry knew that meant he was supposed to tell John anyway. It took him some time to figure that out previously.

"Yes." John Henry said. "I am checking to see if they own anything else at the port."

John remembered the last time they dealt with Skynet and some Coltan at the port.

"See if they have any links to the old supermarket." John said. "They are doing something. If they have anything at the port, they may be bringing Coltan in from some source we don't know about."

That was a fear that the Resistance held about a few things. It was something that was discovered or found in the future that Skynet sent operatives back in time to obtain or alter in the present. If they were unaware of it, they did not know where to look or for what. It appeared that Skynet being able to attain Coltan still, was one of those things.

"Cameron indicated that there may be deposits of Coltan that were discovered in the future that she does not know about now." John Henry said. "Skynet may be mining them and keeping it off the books."

John wanted to stay away from 'what ifs' right now.

"I don't want to get side tracked here." John said. "This is the immediate threat. The Terminator at the old supermarket is a threat."

The new vehicle in the mix was an additional threat.

"The brown car is still on Hanna and Holly." John Henry said.

John didn't know if they'd been made and that is why the car appeared to follow Hanna and Holly. If this operation was already blown, he wanted to hit the old supermarket and prevent them from getting ready to repulse an attack.

"I want Cameron to be ready." John said. "If Holly and Hanna turn off and the car follows them. I want Cameron's team to hit the old supermarket. We are going to take the two in the car down first."

"What about the cryogenics lab?" John Henry asked.

The immediate threat was to Hanna and Holly.

"Let's see what the car does first." John said. "Get everyone on the same page."

* * *

Cameron and Savannah received the reports from John Henry. They were to be ready to assault the old supermarket.

Savannah did not like the fact they were not going to wait until dark. Darkness provided them with cover to wear body armor and openly carry weapons, especially long guns.

"It isn't dark yet." Savannah said. "I think we need to wait a little bit and let this play out some.

Cameron did not want to wait. Maybe there was a captive female in there. It was time for action. Cameron wanted to try a new method for entry.

"I am going to try a different approach." Cameron said.

Savannah did not think Cameron would take safety onto consideration.

"What are you planning?" Savannah asked.

The intel from Susan and the three male homeless men indicated there was some 'bad blood' between the homeless community and the Grays. The Grays did not like people going through their trash and trying to set up a homeless encampment in back of the old supermarket.

Cameron thought she came up with a plausible plan based on those facts. She would see what Savannah thought.

"I will go back to where we hid the Ogre and his two associates. Sheila can meet me there." Cameron said. "We will put the clothing of the two men whose necks were snapped on over our clothes. We will start digging in their trash and make a lot of noise. Maybe we will make it look like we are setting up a homeless camp there."

Savannah felt that would get the rear door open to the old supermarket and it would also bring out a hostile force that included a Terminator.

"You think someone will come out to chase you away." Savannah said. "They may come out to terminate you instead."

"We will have our Tasers and pistols." Cameron said. "The clothes should be bulky enough to hide our vests and a few Thermite grenades. Cam and Gail are there to back us up. It should get them to open the barricaded door and save us a lot of effort."

It was clear to Savannah they would need to blast the door off or a wall open to get inside where the Grays were. This could give them some surprise against the target too.

"It sounds risky." Savannah said. "If you think they will open the door for you and we don't need to blast or shoot our way in, it may have merit."

"I am going to have Cam come here to be with you." Cameron said.

Savannah could take care of herself. She did not want to pull help away from Cameron.

"If we think everything is in the back, I should be fine here in the front." Savannah said. "I can cover the front by myself. That will allow you four to enter the building once you get them to open the door."

Cameron was worried about Savannah's safety.

"I don't want to leave you unprotected." Cameron said.

It was clear to Savannah that there was always some danger in every operation, this was no different.

"Then let me go with you. Cam or Sheila can come to cover the front." Savannah said. "There has to be a certain amount of risk involved in what we do."

"Let me think about it." Cameron said.

"It all depends on what the car that may be following Hanna and Holly does." Savannah said.

There was always another unknown that seemed to pop up from out of nowhere.

Cameron knew once they were inside the building they still do not know what they would find and face. The prospect of anything Liquid Metal was a sobering factor.

* * *

Cammy was able to close up on the target vehicle, the brown sedan. She was ready for the action to start.

"We have the brown sedan within striking distance." Cammy said. "Hanna can make her move and we will see what happens."

* * *

Hanna was ready to act. She didn't like being targeted. They would lead the brown sedan into an ambush.

"Everyone look alive." Hanna said. "We are turning off now."

Hanna swung her SUV off onto the street leading to the storage locker facility.

The brown sedan passed the street and kept going. Maybe Hanna and Holly weren't their target. Maybe this was something else.

"Cammy, I want you to fallback." John said. "They look like they are still headed to the cryogenic lab."

"We are dropping back." Cammy said. "They did not even appear to look in the direction Hanna turned."

"OK, at least we are trying to keep everyone safe." John said. "Everyone take a divergent route to the cryogenics lab and set up for a strike when it is dark."

They did not know if the brown sedan was part of the Gray's team or something else.

* * *

Savannah voiced her concern to John with taking down the cryogenics lab with the truck still there. They still needed to know its destination.

"What about the truck and it going back to the port?" Savannah asked. "That is important too, John."

"You're right, Savannah." John said. "Maybe we are rushing things."

"Drone footage shows the brown sedan has stopped two blocks away from the truck at the lab." John Henry said.

That revelation made it seem like someone else was following the truck and watching it too. Most likely it was another 'player in the game'.

"I think this is another group." Cameron said. "It is either the Fanatics or the anti-Metal group. I bet they have a tracker on that truck."

"I am checking now for anything we missed." John Henry said.

"It looks like they are waiting for the truck to leave." John said.

"I am going to follow the truck." Cammy said.

John Henry informed John earlier that some of Cameron's Terminators were about to arrive to help back up the operation.

"CamNet's Metal will follow the truck back to the port." John said. "You and Ally will stay and assist Holly and Hanna when they enter the cryogenics lab."

"If they get out of the sedan, I want to put a tracker on it." Cammy said. "If you can find the tracker they have on the truck, that is even better."

"I am still searching." John Henry said.

* * *

"How do you read the new developments?" Anna asked.

"The brown sedan represents an unknown threat." Young Allison said.

"It does." Anna said.

"One of the teams needs to stay with the sedan." Young Allison said. "We need to get a tracker on it."

"We can use one of the drones." Anna said.

"We have one that is on the truck, one with each team of girls and one over Cameron's team." Young Allison said. "If the girls join up, that will free up one drone. There should be more on the way."

Anna knew Young Allison would act on her own.

"Did you request them?" Anna asked.

"This conversation should have initiated a response." Young Allison said.

Anna was not so sure that having CamNet operate or act on Young Allison's 'thoughts or ideas' was good without conformation as to the intent and result.

"Do you want CamNet to act on what you are - thinking?" Anna asked.

Young Allison felt that CamNet already did act on what she anticipated. CamNet tried to act as an extension of Young Allison and her plans.

"We will work hand in hand." Young Allison said. "I see on my screen there are more drones ready for launch. Send the information to John Henry."

"Do you wish to communicate with him directly?" Anna asked.

"No." Young Allison said. "You know why. My input will be taken more seriously if things are forwarded through you and CamNet."

"He will still know they are coming from you." Anna said.

"That is fine." Young Allison said. "I don't want to step on people's toes."

"You have acted alone before." Anna said.

"I needed to protect Savannah and Cameron." Young Allison said. "I want to be part of the team, not a team of my own."

"You are very thoughtful." Anna said.

"I have thoughtful teachers who I am relying on to make sure I don't make a mistake and do the wrong things." Young Allison said.

"What about Savannah?" Anna asked.

"You mean about her being alone for a short while?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Anna said. "What is your read on what will happen?"

"She is going to enter the front of the old supermarket when Cameron and Sheila unleash their ploy at the back." Young Allison said. "We will want to make sure no one escapes that way."

"Is that wise or safe?" Anna asked. "She is not Metal."

Young Allison did not think so. She wanted a better solution.

"I am working on that." Young Allison said.

Anna watched Young Allison act and bypass her.

"I see you have bypassed everyone, including me." Anna said as she checked her screens.

Young Allison did not want to seem offensive or disrespectful. She also wanted action and results.

"I'm sorry. I was doing a little planning ahead." Young Allison said.

"What about being part of the team?" Anna asked.

"I like to cover all the bases." Young Allison said.

"I think you have it covered." Anna said.

"It's never covered." Young Allison said. "It's never safe."


	982. Ruthless

Chapter 982

** Ruthless **

* * *

The brown sedan was an unknown. They hadn't spotted it earlier. They thought maybe the brown sedan might have a tracker on the truck to see where it went. They might not track it all the time but in stages.

"Have you located any signal on the truck to see if it has a tracker on it?" John asked.

"I am going through all the frequencies to see if I get a hit." John Henry said.

"I want one of the girls to get a tracker of our own on that brown sedan." John said. "I need to know who they are."

John thought about it for awhile longer. There was something about it that bothered him.

He looked at the image of the sedan. It reminded him of the sedan that Cameron, Cammy and Savannah needed to deal with in the Nevada desert. They were thugs from the casino. They were Syndicate soldiers. They did not need the trouble here that the Syndicate represented.

"You don't think they are from the Syndicate do you?" John asked.

"That is one possibility." John Henry said. "If the Terminator at the old supermarket looks like The Enforcer, that may have drawn the Syndicate. They lost millions over that whole deal and more than a few 'soldiers'. They did not part on good terms. That was mostly thanks to us."

"They are looking for some payback." John said. "Alert the Metal girls the occupants of the sedan could be from the Syndicate as well."

John Henry sent out the message. This was a new and additional threat. They already seemed to have enough of those.

* * *

Anna received the notification from John Henry. She looked at Young Allison.

"I see John reached the same conclusion that you did." Anna said. "It took him a little longer."

Young Allison showed a brief smile.

"It is one possibility." Young Allison said. "We know from past incidents that Terminators have been tracked by appearance. I have studied the incidents with Isabel and Isabel-Cameron."

Anna was aware that Young Allison viewed images of Isabel-Cameron without her clothes on. Especially the ones when she was nude with her nipple rings.

"I have noticed you review the images of Isabel-Cameron quite frequently." Anna said.

Young Allison was not ashamed that she did. She thought Isabel-Cameron was beautiful.

"I have. I find her extremely beautiful. Any female would like to look like she did." Young Allison said. "Images like that are available on the internet to anyone who wants to look and 'click the box' that says they are allowed to look at them. It is no big deal."

"Do you like the appearance of that sheath more than Cameron's?" Anna asked.

"I think Isabel was beautiful." Young Allison said. "I still think Cameron is the most beautiful. When I see Cameron I do not see myself in any way. I certainly don't look like her _now_."

"That is what you will look like one day." Anna said. "It was unsafe to continue to use Isabel's sheath."

Young Allison did not want to dwell on this issue.

"Let's stick with the operation and back to 'The Enforcer'. The Syndicate may be tracking facial recognition the same way that Skynet or some Grays did." Young Allison said.

"CamNet and John Henry have scrubbed everything with any of the Resistance members on it." Anna said.

"What about in the past?" Young Allison asked. "I mean when Cammy and Sheila were there in the Sixties. From when I was there, even though I haven't gone yet. That would all be on film or photos."

Anna checked her screens.

"CamNet is going through all Syndicate computers now." Anna said.

The Syndicate did not sit well with Young Allison from what it tried to do to Cammy, Sheila and Ally. She decided to send them a message from the future. She wanted to turn CamNet lose on them.

"I want all Syndicate computers copied, then crashed or erased." Young Allison said.

Anna looked at Young Allison. That would be a major blow to the Syndicate.

"That will cause them a major disruption." Anna said.

Young Allison thought if they were busy worrying about billions, they would not have time to worry about a few million.

"Then they will be too busy with that and not worried about any of this." Young Allison said. "They want money and the power that goes with it. They don't need to worry about losing a few million with what we did, when billions are suddenly at stake."

"You are very far thinking and ruthless." Anna said.

Young Allison wanted to hit hard and low.

"CamNet can do the same thing with the Cartels too." Young Allison said. "She can clean out every cent she can take from both of them. I want all of it taken. I want their records and files erased and I want them to think the other group did it to them."

Anna was silent for a short time calculating the repercussions of Young Allison's plan to go after the Syndicate and the Cartels. This was a far reaching plan that could end up with global implications and fighting.

"You are going to pit the Syndicate against the Cartels?" Anna asked.

Once both organizations needed to fight to survive, they would be out of their hair.

"That will keep the Syndicate out of our way." Young Allison said.

"We don't even know if it is the Syndicate." Anna said.

Young Allison wanted to do this on the first day she found out about Syndicate involvement with the Grays.

"They tried to hurt some of our people once." Young Allison said. "That is all the motivation I need to seek retribution. I have been thinking what to do to punish them. This is what I have decided upon. Only you and CamNet will know of this."

Anna thought of the billions at stake and in play with this action. There would be many deaths that would mount world wide as the Syndicate and the Cartels were made to believe they were being 'attacked' by each other.

"What about Cameron and Savannah?" Anna asked. "They should know about this."

Young Allison was aware they may try and stop her. She wanted to hit low and hard - now.

"I will inform them myself." Young Allison said. "When I feel the time is right."

Anna wanted to remind Young Allison this would spread everywhere the Syndicate and Cartels existed.

"You are about to send hundreds, maybe thousands of people to their deaths as fighting breaks out between the groups." Anna said.

Fighting Skynet was bad enough; they did not need other players on the field. The Syndicate was a new player and would be going after the Grays and sooner or later they would tangle with the Resistance.

"I am aware of the implications and deaths that will result." Young Allison said. "They are all future Scavengers and Grays."

Anna was not sure why Young Allison wanted to act now.

"Is this all because they may have someone your age in the old supermarket?" Anna asked.

That was another issue that did not set well with Young Allison.

"It could have been _me_ under different circumstances." Young Allison said. "She is going to be dead when they find her. I know what they will have done to her. I _know_ what happened to Vanna and Jesse when they were younger than me. Allison suffered as well but to a much lesser degree."

Anna was not surprised that CamNet asked for additional input before acting.

"CamNet is asking for Cameron or Savannah to review this with you first. I believe this is a _suggestion_ from CamNet." Anna said. "If not, CamNet will implement it at once."

"I trust CamNet's judgment. Have her get everything set up first. I want everything ready to go and for them to blame each other. We will delay implementation until I speak with Cameron and Savannah." Young Allison said. "Thank you for the check on my actions. I have asked to be told if I am about to 'blow it'."

"It is not a critical issue and to get additional advice is a good thing." Anna said. "The plan is sound and sends a message."

Anna realized that when Young Allison acted. She hit hard. Her responses over the last few days were that way too. It was obvious that when Young Allison 'played the game', she played to win. This was the same base programming that Cameron shared from Future Allison - Young Allison in reality. Anna knew it was never over until Cameron won. It was going to be the same with Young Allison.

* * *

Savannah convinced Cameron she would be fine. She wanted a maximum response in the back for the assault. She would cover the front.

Cameron left to put things into motion in the back. She wanted to breach the old supermarket by having the Grays open the door themselves.

Savannah quickly checked her gear again. She was going in the front when Cameron launched the operation in the back. She did not want anyone to crash through a wall and get away.

Savannah waited for the darkness to grow around her as the day faded into night. She kept a constant watch around her. She searched for any threats or targets. She did not want to get target fixation and have someone sneak up on her.

She could get to her Taser or silenced M9 in a second. Her M4 was ready on the floor. Her vest was on and she carried two Thermite grenades.

Now it was time for waiting.

Savannah used a pair or binoculars to study the old supermarket and surrounding closed buildings that adjoined it. She took in all the details in case she needed to do any building to building fighting.

She continued the watch around her as well.

* * *

Cameron coordinated with Cam and Gail. Sheila and her stripped the dead men of their outer garments. They seemed to have quite a few layers.

"How many clothes do these blokes have on?" Sheila asked.

"They wear most of what they have to keep others from stealing them." Cameron said.

"We have all the clothes we need and they are both still fully dressed." Sheila said.

Cameron went over her plan with Sheila off the record and with their coms off. She wanted to make sure the Grays opened the door.

She worried about Savannah alone in the front. Savannah was trained, experienced and was ready for any action.

The quicker Cameron got the ball rolling in the back, the sooner the threat would be neutralized and the immediate danger to Savannah would be over.

* * *

Cammy wanted to get both of the men out of the sedan so a tracker could be placed on it.

"I am going to walk by the brown sedan and see if I can get the two men to follow me on foot." Cammy said. "Ally will plant a tracker on it then."

"What is the plan on that?" John asked. "You are going to be – bait?"

"I'm not sure yet." Cammy said. "I'm thinking about it."

"If they are from the Syndicate they may take the bait." John Henry said. "If they are the Fanatics, they won't."

"What if they think I am one of their – gods?" Cammy asked.

"Don't risk it." John said. "If it is the anti-Metal faction you will be at instant risk and they may have weapons that can incapacitate you or destroy you."

"I guess we will find out." Cammy said.

Cammy knew it didn't get done thinking about it. It was time for action.

* * *

John Henry noticed two drones were posturing for combat. It was not his doing.

"John, two of the drones over where Cammy is at are dropping in altitude. They both have the missiles and the guns hot." John Henry said.

"I thought you were in control of everything." John said.

"I was until Cammy announced this plan." John Henry said. "I believe CamNet has standing orders to protect everyone in our group."

"They need to be protected within reason." John said. "This is risking an 'incident'."

"What do you want to do?" John Henry asked.

"I want you to tell CamNet I have _asked_ for you to be in control of this operation for now." John said.

After a few seconds John Henry looked back at John

"I have control again." John Henry said.

"Keep everything where CamNet put if for now." John said.

"You want to keep our people safe too." John Henry said.

"I do." John said. "I want to control the response to the bare minimum in the city if it is needed. It is good planning to be ready for a maximum response to keep everyone safe. I want to broaden our thinking on all future operations. I don't disagree with any of the actions CamNet has taken based on the results. _She_ has out thought all of us. _She_ has protected our team members from disaster more than once. _She_ is remarkable…."

It was clear to everyone that _she_ was Young Allison.


	983. Fried Chicken

Chapter 983

** Fried Chicken **

* * *

Cammy decided it was time to shake something loose. She didn't have a set plan but would see what happened on the fly. The main thing was to try and get the two men to follow her on foot and leave their car unattended for just a few seconds. Ally would then try to slip a tracker on it.

She exited the SUV. It was parked around the block from where the brown sedan waited. She would pass by the brown sedan and head towards where the truck was parked at the cryogenics lab. She wanted to make sure the occupants saw her pass by their car but not get a good look at her specifically. She wanted to be noticed but not identifiable.

Ally would work her way around the far side of the brown sedan and be ready to place a tracker. The goal was to have Cammy draw both of the occupants off while Ally tagged the vehicle. The trick would be to have both of them get away clean and undamaged.

Cammy walked by the brown sedan without looking at the two occupants. She headed toward the cryogenics lab in plain view of them. When she got close to the cryogenics lab she started to look for 'cover' as she moved forward. The men in the brown sedan could see her. She wanted to draw their attention. She wanted it to appear she was trying to sneak up on the lab.

Cammy looked back and forth and disappeared inside the walled compound of the cryogenics lab on the far side. The gate was open. Once she was inside she spied a fried chicken container that looked like a small bucket in the trash. She looked in it and saw it was nothing but bones with some meat and a little crust on them. Cammy picked it up and ran out of the facility compound. She kept her speed slow and headed back the way she'd come. She wanted to make it look like she taken or stolen something from the lab.

The men in the sedan saw her 'sneak' in and exit holding something that they could not tell what it was. It was medium size and she blocked the view of most of it with her body.

She'd definitely gotten their attention.

* * *

Seconds ago:

"Was that a chick?" One man asked.

"Look at the figure, 'Dufus'." The other man said.

"Where is she going?" One man asked.

"I don't know. She looks kind of fishy." The other man said.

"Hey, she is going to pull something." One man said.

"She is looking around." The other man said. "Maybe I should go take a look."

"We don't want to get spotted." One man said.

The men debated what action to take.

Cammy reemerged a very short time later.

"She is coming back out." One man said.

It appeared she was trying to hide something.

"She stole something." The other man said. "I'm going after her. You stay here."

"Don't shoot her unless she tries to fight you." One man said.

"She's a chick, man. Give me a break." The other man said. "I can run her down."

One of the men from the brown sedan exited to intercept her.

Cammy saw him and ran back the opposite way she was headed and cut across the street. The man started to run now. Cammy poured on the speed as she entered an alley and came out on the other side of the building she passed as she went through the alley. The man who followed Cammy lost sight of her.

Cammy came around the building and headed towards the brown sedan. The other man stepped out of it to grab her. She dodged him and headed back toward where the first man was at. He'd just emerged from where Cammy came out on the far side of the building. Cammy headed back down the alley with both men now behind her. Cammy only stayed far enough ahead of them to make sure they both followed her. She allowed them to close up on her so they would continue to chase her.

Ally was able to slip out of her place of concealment and put a tracker on their sedan. She quickly disappeared unseen. She headed back to the SUV and started it up. She would meet Cammy at a prearranged point.

Cammy received the all clear signal from Ally. She glanced back over her shoulder. She dropped the bucket of half eaten chicken bones on the ground as the men closed on her. One stopped to look at what she dropped. The other man was still after her.

"What the Hell?" One man asked.

"I almost have her." The other man said.

"Solly!" One man called out. "Forget it. Let her go."

Solly returned and looked at what Cammy dropped. He was a little more than surprised.

"It is just some half eaten food, chicken bones really." One man said.

Solly looked.

"You mean that was some homeless person?" Solly asked.

"I guess so." The first man said.

"That was a pretty ragged shirt she was wearing." Solly said. "I never got a good look at her. All I saw was her slim shapely figure. She was a fast runner."

"The females need to be or they get assaulted." One man said. "It happens all the time to them. It is part of the lifestyle."

"She probably thought that is what we were going to do." Solly said. "She won't call the cops will she?"

"Naw, they never report what happens to them. They are usually all wanted for something, a petty crime or solicitation." One man said. "Let's go back to the car."

Solly kicked the bucket that was lying on the ground with his foot. That needless act sent the contents flying in all direction as the bucket rolled off to the side of the alley.

The two men went back to the sedan.

"If we see her again, I want to 'jump' her." Solly said.

"If we can catch her…." One man said. "She was fast."

* * *

Ally picked Cammy up three streets over.

"It's a good thing that homeless guy left one of his shirts." Cammy said.

"You were only wearing your bra." Ally said. "I think he was trying to help you. It was an act of decency from someone who didn't have very much to give."

Cammy did appreciate the gesture. Savannah taught her sometimes it was the little things that people did that could say or mean the most. She wanted to return the favor. Sometimes it's nice to have help.

"When Cameron takes care of Susan, I will make sure they are all taken care of too." Cammy said. "We will try to jump start their lives, the rest will be up to them."

Cammy hoped they could help at least one of them to find themselves and maybe get some of their life back and off the street.

* * *

John and John Henry viewed the incident with Cammy from the drone footage. John thought it was almost funny to watch. It would not have been humorous if the men would have shot at her.

"That was quite a stunt show." John said. "I think it was a little over dramatic."

John Henry thought it was pulled off quite nicely.

"They placed the tracker on the sedan." John Henry said. "That was the objective. It worked perfectly and it does not appear the men suspect a thing."

They watched the various feeds from all the drones.

"It looks like the truck is about to leave." John said.

"The men are back in the sedan." John Henry said.

They watched as the truck pulled out. A minute later the brown sedan began to follow it from quite a distance back.

"I have the frequency from the truck and the sedan. We are tracking both of them." John Henry said.

There was a drone following each of them from altitude. CamNet placed a team of Metal on the truck and one on the sedan.

John watched where they were headed on the satellite map.

"It looks like they are going to the port." John said.

"I think so." John Henry said. "Cameron has her report."

Cameron reported her team was ready to strike.

Hanna and Holly said they were ready too for their assault on the cryogenics lab. Cammy and Ally were there to back them up.

"As soon as Cameron's team enters the building, I want the communications cut to those two areas." John said. "Hanna and Cammy's teams can move into the cryogenics lab at the same time. All the teams are ready."

The truck was now on the freeway. The brown sedan followed it.

"Everyone is in position." John Henry said.

"It's a go." John said. "Cameron, start the show."

"We are on our way." Cameron said.

* * *

Savannah heard the order to send Cameron's team in.

It was dark now. There were no street lights where they were parked. Savannah put her night vision on.

Savannah exited the SUV with her gear and M4. She headed toward the front of the old supermarket. She moved along the store fronts of the closed strip mall. Most were run down with broken windows and knocked down doors.

She was almost to where she wanted to enter the supermarket when she caught some movement off to her side. She went inside the broken door of the closed shop she was about to pass. There was a hole in the wall that went into the vacant shop next to it. That was the shop she'd just passed. She quickly went into that shop. She saw some movement pass by the broken window of the shop she was now in.

Savannah quickly moved up to the front and looked out as the two figures entered the first shop she'd went into. Savannah came out to follow them. She held her Taser below the front hand guard of her suppressed M4. She soundless entered he first shop again. She was ready for action. Their backs were to her as her finger closed on the trigger. It was clear the two figures were stalking her.

* * *

Cameron and Sheila moved to the dumpster in back of the old supermarket. Cameron hopped inside and started digging through the trash. She began to dump stuff out onto the ground as Sheila went through it. They were making a lot of noise.

Cameron looked for any clothes in the trash as well but found none or any body parts or bodies. There were glass beer bottles in the dumpster and Cameron started stepping on them to break them. There was a lot of noise at this point. That is what they tried to accomplish.

Sheila gathered a pile of flammable rubbish and started a small fire near the side of the dumpster not too far from the building. That seemed to be what set the next chain of events into motion.

They could hear the bolts being thrown on the metal door. Someone was about to open it up. There was going to be a challenge or confrontation of some kind.

Cam and Gail readied their Tasers and rifles. Cameron and Sheila readied their Tasers and pistols.

The metal door was flung open. Someone could be heard exiting the building.

"That's IT." Someone yelled at them. "Put that fire out. You freaks clean up this mess now and get out of here. How many times do we have to tell you losers?"

Sheila pushed the pile of rubbish she started to burn and the fire spread to three times it original size in an instant. It was what they planned on. Sheila scurried away from the fire to the back of the dumpster as Cameron climbed out of it and joined her behind it.

"FIRE." The belligerent man yelled. "Help."

Two more men came out of the back of the building. One stopped and reached back inside to grab a fire extinguisher.

The two new men tried to put out the fire as the first man went after Sheila and Cameron behind the dumpster.

"You freaks are going to pay for this." The belligerent man yelled.

A fourth figure appeared in the doorway and looked around. He scanned the area for threats.

He then headed toward the fire that was spreading. The fire lapped against the side of the building now.

It was 'The Enforcer' or his twin anyway.

* * *

John Henry cut the communications at both locations.

Sheila and Cameron came out from each side of the dumpster as Cam and Gail sprang into action from their place of concealment. It was show time.


	984. Teachable Moment

Chapter 984

** Teachable Moment **

* * *

There were two figures tracking Savannah. She'd eluded them by passing through a hole in the wall between two closed shops and come up behind them.

Savannah held her M4 and Taser on the two figures, both of them were zeroed.

"Zap" Savannah said. "Bam, bam."

Bob and Jim turned around. They both saw the Taser and M4 pointed at them.

Bob and Jim thought they were going to surprise Savannah. That is not how things played out.

"Savannah!" Bob said.

"Hi, what are you two doing here?" Savannah asked.

"You could have terminated us." Jim said.

"I didn't know who was stalking me." Savannah said. "You sort of arrived unannounced."

"Young Allison sent us to back you up." Bob said.

"Did she now." Savannah said. "Is that why I didn't know you were coming?"

"Yes." Bob said. "She wanted us to check your proficiency."

"Did I pass?" Savannah asked.

"You got the drop on us." Jim said.

"It happens." Savannah said. "Follow me. We need to enter the front of the store. Cameron is about to make her move in the back."

Bob wanted to cut some of the risk to Savannah.

"I will lead." Bob said.

Jim thought that was a good idea.

"I will bring up the rear." Jim said.

Savannah wanted to get into position.

"Follow me." Savannah said and headed out on her original trek.

Bob and Jim looked at each other and fell in behind her.

It was clear Savannah was very independent.

* * *

Sheila started a fire that spread by design in back of the old supermarket. It was Cameron's and Sheila's intent to draw the occupants out. They taken the bait and opened the secure door.

The belligerent man was after Sheila. He went to move around the back of the dumpster to grab her. That was a mistake on his part. Sheila was waiting for him.

Sheila grabbed him and snapped his neck like a rotten twig. He fell soundlessly. Cameron came out from the other side of the dumpster and shot both of the men trying to put out the fire with her silenced M9.

One man fell into the burning pile of rubble and lay there unmoving. His clothes started to burn. The man with the fire extinguisher fell backwards sending a shower of white powder over the area. It extinguished the fire and the burning man.

The Terminator sprang into action. He immediately moved toward the dumpster to go after Cameron. He pulled a pistol from his belt as he advanced on her.

Gail and Cam were on the move. They came up fast behind him. Gail was headed straight for the door with her Taser and suppressed M4. She wanted to get inside and eliminate any additional threats. Cam focused on the Terminator.

The Terminator heard the noise behind him and started to turn to see what it was. He began to realize he was being 'played'. It all happened fast and there were now threats on both sides of him.

He turned to face Cam. Cameron came around one side of the dumpster and Sheila came around on the other side. The Terminator raised his pistol to shoot at Cam when Cameron Tasered him. He fell like a rock before he even got a shot off.

"Take care of this." Cameron said to Sheila.

Gail went inside the building, Cam was right behind her. Cameron jumped over the downed Terminator and followed Cam in. Sheila pulled her knife and went to remove the Terminator's chip before he rebooted.

The operation moved very swiftly. So far none in their group received any damage. That might be about to change.

* * *

Cammy dumped the homeless man's shirt in the SUV and only wore her vest over her bra.

Ally looked over at Cammy as she put her vest on over her bra.

"That looks Hot." Ally said.

Cammy smiled.

"You can always take your shirt off and look like me." Cammy said. "I mean you really can."

"I don't have a bra on." Ally said.

"That would look even hotter to wear a vest and be topless." Cammy said.

Cammy considered taking her bra off now to do that. John Henry cut her thoughts short.

John Henry notified them he'd cut all communications.

It was time to act. Ally and Cammy checked each other over and everything looked good. They moved up to the front door of the cryogenics lab.

Cammy and Ally went through the front door of the cryogenics lab. They were armored up and carried their weapons. Each made sure they covered the other one. Their initial entry was unopposed.

Hanna and Holly were armored up as well and went in through the back entrance at the same time.

* * *

Anna listened as Young Allison sent Bob and Jim on their clandestine proficiency test mission. They were headed to back Savannah up. Young Allison wanted them to arrive unannounced to see at what point Savannah detected them.

They monitored everything that was going down at each location from the Young bunker.

The 'drill' was worked into the operation.

"Do you think that was wise?" Anna asked.

"I wanted to make sure Savannah stayed on her toes." Young Allison said. "It was a good training opportunity."

It looked like Savannah passed with flying colors.

"Who learned the lesson today?" Anna asked.

It was Bob and Jim who fell a little short on the mission.

"Bob and Jim were schooled." Young Allison said. "It was a teachable moment for all of them."

"You didn't tell them to go easy on her did you?" Anna asked.

"No." Young Allison said.

Anna checked her screen.

The operation was now underway.

"It is going down in the back of the old supermarket." Anna said.

They watched drone footage of the events as they played out in the back. There was another screen with Cammy and Hanna's teams as they moved in and body cam footage from all of them. There was a lot to look at and process.

Savannah led Bob and Jim toward the front of the old supermarket and disappeared inside. Bob moved ahead of Savannah right before they entered.

Anna knew Savannah wanted to take the lead.

"You told him to do that." Anna said.

"I did. Sometimes it's nice to have help." Young Allison said. "Savannah knows she needs to be protected. She let him go when he made his move."

* * *

John was a little tense as the troops prepared to act.

"Well, it's all happening at once - again." John said.

"It is a multi phase operation currently." John Henry said. "Everyone knows what the plan is. They are all ready to go."

John watched as all his troops went into action.

He noticed Jim and Bob were there now. He did not know how they were instructed to arrive and challenge Savannah.

"When did Bob and Jim get notified to back up Savannah?" John asked. "I was unaware of that."

"CamNet sent them." John Henry said.

It made John a little uneasy that John Henry was the only Metal left at the base.

"That leaves us low on Metal around here." John said.

"Samantha and I are still here." John Henry said.

John forgot about Samantha. That made him feel better she was there. He wanted the Resistance members more involved.

"Have Derek and Kyle step up to alert status." John said.

It was clear John was worried about their safety.

"Take at look at this." John Henry said.

John looked at another screen.

There was drone footage of the Resistance base location.

"Why are we being shown on drone footage?" John asked.

"There are two drones on wide orbit around the base." John Henry said.

It was clear that the drones were there to watch over them.

"Don't tell me…." John said.

It was CamNet's plan and most likely at Young Allison direction for the two drones to watch over them.

"I'm not going to." John Henry said.

"Is that because the girls are all here?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "YOU are being protected."

" _She_ is watching out for ME and all of us." John said.

John was surprised and impressed that Young Allison made a point to make sure he was protected while she protected Savannah as well.

It seemed much of what Young Allison did with CamNet was a teachable moment.

* * *

The assault began at the old supermarket.

The Grays outside and Terminator were down.

Gail went in the back door. There were two targets. She fired her M4 in two 'double tap' shots each. She held her Taser ready in case one was Metal. The targets were both down.

Gail continued forward as Cam stopped to double check the fallen men. Cameron moved up alongside of Gail. Cameron indicated that Gail would take the right side and she took the left side.

Cameron entered the freezer area. There was a figure working with the vat they saw unloaded from the truck. He wore heavy and protective clothing. Cameron knew he was not Metal. She moved up behind him and choked him out. He could answer some questions later.

Cameron looked at the vat. Nothing moved in or around it. There were several other closed vats in there as well. This was some kind of research facility. Cameron closed the vat lid that was open and secured it.

She stripped the coat off the man as she bound and gagged him. Cameron figured he would be more talkative as his core temperature stated to drop. The extreme cold would be used as an interrogation incentive. If that didn't work - Sheila was with them.

Cameron looked for another exit out of the freezer, there was none. She exited and started off after Gail. Sheila was inside now along with all four bodies and the outer door was shut. Cam must have followed Gail.

Cameron went in search of additional targets and the captive female. It was probably not going to end well.

* * *

Bob did not like Savannah in the lead. Young Allison told him to take the lead when it looked like it was going to go hot.

They prepared to enter the structure.

"Please, Savannah, I am going to lead." Bob said. "I must do this."

Savannah looked at Bob for a second. She could see he was distressed at her leading two Terminators into possible combat.

"Go ahead." Savannah said.

Savannah did not want to cause any problems for Bob.

"You watch the left. I will watch the right. Jim, check above us and behind us." Savannah added.

They moved forward past where the checkout counters were once located. Most of the interior was stripped of all shelving. There were still several groups of shelving standing.

"They are behind that solid wall." Bob said. "I heard four suppressed rounds fired."

"Do you see anything that looks like an opening or door?" Savannah asked. "Use your multi spectrum vision, check for heat signatures."

She'd put on her night vision when she left the SUV.

"There is one panel that looks like it can be opened from the inside." Bob said.

"The one below the basket of fruit painted on the wall?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Bob said. "Do you want me to breach the wall?'

"NO." Savannah said. "We are going to see if anyone comes out."

"There are more shots being fired." Jim said.

There was a muffled boom.

"That was a shotgun." Savannah said. "Only one round was fired."

Savannah hoped none of their team was damaged. She knew none of them carried a shotgun.

Savannah wanted to make sure they got all the targets if they breached the wall.

"Let them come all the way out, in case there is more than one of them before we shoot." Savannah said.

They moved to conceal themselves in two locations behind some of the old shelving that was abandoned.

* * *

The assault started at the cryogenics lab at the same time as it did at the old supermarket.

Cammy and Ally went in the front door.

Holly followed Hanna in the back door. It hadn't been locked yet since the truck left. That was if they even bothered to lock it at all. They knew this place was 'dirty' if they worked for Skynet or Grays.

They each held their M4 ready. They were not expecting Metal. Their Tasers were ready if they did.

They did not really know what to expect except the unexpected.

* * *

Cammy yanked the glass front door open as Ally followed her inside. They were not sure what they would face but this place needed to be cleaned out.

"Hanna hasn't reported contact yet." Ally said.

"Maybe we will make first contact." Cammy said.

They advanced through the building. They checked a few rooms along the way.


	985. One To Go

Chapter 985

** One To Go **

* * *

"Everything is a go." John Henry said as they watched.

They observed the body cam footage of the troops at two locations as they advanced.

"Let's hope it goes well." John said. "What about the truck?"

"The truck is still on the freeway." John Henry said. "The brown sedan is following it from a distance."

John and John Henry continued to watch the drone footage and body cam footage as the operations unfolded. Things seemed to happen in their favor so far. That might change. The battlefield was always fluid.

* * *

Cameron exited the freezer.

She heard some movement in the direction Gail and Cam went. She heard some more suppressed shots from an M4. There was a single shotgun blast.

That was the first returned fire.

Cameron rushed toward that area to see what happened.

* * *

Gail went past the freezer where Cameron went into. She continued on her own. She entered what was once the refrigeration area. It was no longer functioning. It looked like it was being used for storage. She noticed Cam moved into position to follow her.

Cam followed Gail as she branched off into what appeared the refrigerator section. Cam broke off and continued on to an open area where the restrooms were located and what looked like sleeping quarters. There was a crude kitchen area set up by several large wash basins.

Cam spotted movement near the sleeping area. Two men were over in that area trying to get weapons. One man jacked a round into a pump shotgun. Cam hit twice with rounds from her suppressed M4.

When the first round hit him the shotgun discharged. The shotgun blast struck the other man who now held a pistol. He doubled over as a suppressed round from Cam slammed into his head. It was clear that both of those targets were deceased.

Gail exited from the storage area once she'd made sure it was clear and secure. Cameron exited from the freezer and joined with her. They both moved forward to where Cam went and the shotgun round was fired.

Gail and Cameron passed by Cam into an area that was originally for storing pallets of incoming stock to be put on the shelves. There were two cars parked in this area. There was room for one more. There was a large roll up door that was secured from the inside.

No more Grays or Terminators were located.

The building looked secure.

John Henry informed Cameron's team where Savannah's team was located. The front of the building was secure too. No one attempted to breach the wall and escape out the front.

* * *

Savannah's team did a final check of the store front. There were no targets. They decided to head around to the back rather than breach the wall. It would allow them to keep the area more secure. They removed the surveillance equipment that they'd placed earlier when they left.

Savannah and Bob drove around to the back with one of the SUVs. They told Cameron's team what they were going to do and were told they could park inside the building. There was a roll up door that they would open for them. Jim went on foot around the other side of the building. He went in the opposite direction that Savannah and Bob took as they drove around to the back. They all looked for anything they missed previously. Gail opened the roll up door and Savannah backed inside.

As soon as Jim arrived it was closed and secured again.

The teams at the old supermarket were all together now.

* * *

Cammy and Ally moved from the front of the cryogenics lab toward the back. They cleared the rooms along the way. So far they hadn't encountered anyone.

They both felt a little concerned that there was no one there.

"Where is everyone?" Ally asked.

"I don't know." Cammy said.

"Hanna, what do you have?" Cammy asked over her com.

"We've found nothing, so far." Hanna said. "Holly is checking a store room out."

"It is empty." Holly said.

"There has to be someone here." Cammy said. "They must be hiding in a very secure location. Everyone search harder."

They did not want to be attacked from an unknown location or have the perpetrators slip away in some hidden tunnel. Their entry was very swift. They should have caught everyone inside by surprise. Now it was only the two teams that were surprised by the fact no one was apparent.

* * *

John was mostly pleased with both operations so far.

"Cameron's operation went fairly smoothly." John said.

"It seems suspicious where Cammy's and Hanna's teams are at." John Henry said.

"It looks like they may have known we were coming." John said.

"All communications were cut." John Henry said. "It is Saturday night. Maybe there was only an attendant on duty."

John thought about that for a few seconds. If there was only one person they were probably doing something that was fishy.

"I bet they were dealing with the Grays under the table and off the books." John said.

"Some people are always looking to make an easy buck." John Henry said.

"What do you think they were doing there?" John asked.

"I would have to guess they were there to obtain liquid nitrogen." John Henry said. "The Grays kept everything related to this off of the books. They obtained supplies by stealing them or back door dealings like I think we are going to find here."

John Henry thought this group of Grays wanted to stay in the shadows and not have their activity picked up by any other Skynet related groups, especially the Fanatics.

"That explains why they left the front of the old supermarket abandoned and derelict looking while they sealed off the back and were using it." John said.

"Let's see what Cameron's team comes up with." John Henry said.

There'd been no report yet so John decided to ask the question. He was not sure if he wanted to hear the answer but knew he needed to know.

"Is there any sign of the girl?" John asked.

* * *

"Is there any sign of the girl?" Savannah asked.

"No." Cam said. "I checked."

"There is rope on both ends of one of the beds." Gail said.

Savannah went over and looked.

It appeared someone was tied up here at one point.

Cameron came over to look. She pulled back the rumpled blanket.

There was a bare mattress underneath it. There was a small spot of dried blood with other discolored stains surrounding it and over it on the center of the mattress.

Savannah and Cameron looked at each other. It was clear what happened here.

"The girl was tied here at one point." Savannah said. "It looks like she was assaulted here. There is evidence to indicate that on the mattress."

It was evident that Cameron was upset.

"I have a live one." Cameron said. "He will tell us what we need to know."

"I will assist you." Savannah said.

Cameron looked at Savannah and nodded.

The team searched the area thoroughly as they collected phones and computer hard drives. The dead men were searched and the deactivated Terminator was loaded into the SUV along with the weapons they'd collected.

Cameron led Savannah to the freezer area. Sheila was in the freezer with the stripped man. Sheila handed Savannah his coat to put on.

Savannah could feel the cold and welcomed the coat.

"What is this place?" Savannah asked.

"We are going to find out." Cameron said. "I am going to empty these vats out and see what is inside."

"It looks like testing was done here." Sheila said.

Savannah pulled out a Thermite grenade.

"It may be some kind of Liquid Metal." Savannah said.

"Stay back, Savannah." Cameron said.

Cameron moved Savannah to the open doorway.

Savannah glanced over her shoulder and called to Bob.

"Bob, I need you and your M4 with the M203 and a couple of acid rounds." Savannah said.

Bob moved forward with his grenade launcher ready.

Bob entered the room. He removed the HE round from the M203 and put in an acid round.

"Cover us." Cameron said.

The stripped Gray on the floor was coming around. He'd begun to shiver uncontrollably.

Cameron started to go to him.

Savannah stopped Cameron and looked into her eyes.

"I want Sheila to deal with him." Savannah said. "You saw the bed."

Cameron nodded and went to the vat the man was working on when she'd first entered.

Cameron was ready to open it. The threat of some type of Liquid Metal was enough to cause Cameron major concern.

"Maybe you better wait outside for this one, Savannah." Cameron said.

Gail wanted Savannah better protected too. She walked in and took the Thermite grenade from Savannah.

"I have this, Savannah." Gail said.

Bob too was worried about Savannah.

"We don't know what this is, Savannah." Bob said.

"OK, Cameron." Savannah said.

"Close the freezer door." Cameron said.

As soon as Savannah walked out, Gail closed the freezer door.

Savannah looked at it. She turned back to the interior.

She saw all the bodies were now back where the two cars were parked. Cam and Jim were about finished and ready to do another inspection.

Cam came over to Savannah.

"I saw the bed." Cam said. "I know what - happened."

"They are all dead now." Savannah said. "There is only one to go. I asked Sheila to take care of it."

Cam gently squeezed Savannah's hand.

"Justice will be served. There is a price to be paid for the abuse of females." Cam said. "Sheila will collect the – debt."

Savannah glanced over at the bed. She wanted to collect the - debt herself.

* * *

The two teams searched the cryogenics lab.

Holly went back and double checked the storeroom. It was empty.

Hanna searched as she moved around the equipment in the lab, there was no one.

Cammy arrived in the rear area of the building.

"The office area and break room are clear." Cammy said. "Ally is double checking."

Hanna and Holly removed the hard drives from all the computers.

Cammy took one last look around.

Ally exited out of the door that led to the front of the building.

"There is nothing that I can find except these." Ally said.

Ally carried several hard drives.

"I want this place torched." Cammy said.

Ally took out a Thermite grenade.

"No." Cammy said. "There is a lot of compressed flammable gas here in some of these tanks. Open the valves and we will exit. I want it to look like an accidental explosion. The entire building should be leveled."

Cammy went over to a large tank and turned a valve.

Cammy looked at Holly, Hanna and Ally and each nodded in turn as they understood what was about to happen.

There was a loud hissing sound as compressed 'gas' entered the atmosphere.

"Let's go." Cammy said. "This place is going to explode."

Hanna and Holly made a noisy exit out the back and Cammy and Ally did as well out the way they'd come from in the front.

They wanted to make it clear that there was 'gas' venting into the room and that they'd all left.

* * *

Young Allison was unaffected by any of the events. Much of this was routine to her now.

"What do you make of the progress?" Anna asked.

Young Allison was pleased that nothing appeared to be hidden from her on this operation.

"It was as I expected." Young Allison said. "CamNet has not filtered any content yet that I am aware of."

Young Allison asked that nothing, unless it was personal, be kept from her.

"Are you bothered?" Anna asked.

It was clear to Young Allison what events occurred in the old supermarket. What was done was done. The path was forward.

"We won and they lost." Young Allison said. "No, I am not bothered by anything."

Anna was not so sure about that. She wanted to know more.

"You are troubled." Anna said.

"I hoped they would find the girl." Young Allison said. "Even if she was – deceased we would know her fate. Now there is nothing."

"There is still one Gray to interrogate." Anna said.

"That is why Cameron sent Savannah out." Young Allison said.

"Savannah has witnessed many interrogations." Anna said. "Maybe Cameron wanted her safe in case there was some type of Liquid Metal Terminator in there or being constructed."

"You saw the body cam footage of the bed." Young Allison said. "We all know what - happened there."

Anna turned her attention to the cryogenics lab.

"I see Cammy is being somewhat - original." Anna said. "Did you suggest that to CamNet?"

"I may have run a few ideas by her." Young Allison said.

"Interesting…." Anna said.

Young Allison thought some of those ideas would present less risk for their troops and have the enemy come to them.

"I have a feeling they will produce the results they seek." Young Allison said.


	986. Easier Now

Chapter 986

** Easier Now **

* * *

Cammy indicated they were going to release natural gas and cause an explosion to collapse and burn the building. There was someone hiding inside and they wanted to see if that would bring them out and cause them to show themselves.

The 'gas' hissed loudly in the back room at the cryogenics lab. It sounded as if the room would be full of gas in a very short while. The smallest spark would ignite it. The results would be catastrophic.

There was movement inside the lab area after about thirty seconds. It was the reaction the Metal girls hoped for. Whoever was hiding decided they better get out before the building blew up.

A lone figure crawled out from inside of a work bench storage area.

They heard the place filling with flammable gas and knew they needed to get away before it exploded. They wanted to make sure the intruders were gone. They heard them leave. They thought they'd waited as long as they could and still get out alive.

They crouched down on the floor and quickly looked around. It looked like the intruders were not around. They thought it was strange that they all sounded like females.

The skinny man carefully stood and looked in the direction of the hissing.

It was the air compressor tank releasing - air. It wasn't flammable gas.

Wait….

He knew he'd just been played.

He turned around and looked. There were four armed young women there. He could see one only seemed to have a bikini top or colored bra on under her vest. That struck him as unusual. He actually thought it look kind of Hot.

He wanted to run but there was nowhere to go. They blocked his path. He knew he was busted for what he'd been doing. He thought these girls were from some law enforcement agency. He'd been arrested enough times to know to keep his mouth shut. He remained silent and said nothing. He raised his hands in the air.

Cammy walked up and searched him.

She ripped off his sleeves and looked at his arms. She checked to see if he was a Gray. She found something that was just as disgusting to her.

"Needle tracks; this guy is a drug addict." Cammy said. "I bet he was doing this for drugs or the money to buy them."

"Start talking." Ally said.

"I wish to remain silent." The doper said.

"Silent?" Holly asked. "He must think we are - the authorities."

The smug look on the skinny man's face began to fade.

"You know the people you have been dealing with?" Cammy asked. "We hunt them and kill them. Your association with them makes you fair game."

"I will kill him now." Holly said.

Holly raised her M4

"WAIT!" The doper screamed. "I know things."

"I will kill him anyway." Holly said. "He looks untrustworthy."

"No. I know stuff." The doper said. "I can help. I swear it."

"Start talking." Hanna said. "It better be good."

Cammy listened in her com as CamNet contacted her. She was asked to question the man to see if he knew anything about the girl the Grays kidnapped. She was informed of the evidence on the stained mattress.

Cammy felt the anger well up in her. She wanted answers and she was going to get them.

"Where is the girl?" Cammy asked.

The skinny man remained silent.

"Where is the girl?" Cammy asked sternly.

The skinny man looked away.

This caused Cammy's anger to grow.

"Where is the girl?" Cammy asked forcefully.

Cammy moved up and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the floor. She was going to get some answers one way or another.

"TALK." Cammy commanded. "You know something. You WILL tell me everything."

Cammy would beat the man to a pulp if she needed to.

"Where's the girl?" Cammy asked again.

* * *

Cameron wondered what she would find when the vats were opened. She did not know if she was about to 'let the genie out of the bottle' or not.

Cameron opened the vat that she'd closed earlier. It was the one that the man was working with when she first entered.

Bob looked around and set a large container next to her and backed up to cover the area. Gail and Sheila stood ready.

Cameron carefully dumped the vat into the large container.

There was a cloud of vapor over the liquid.

Cameron looked around and picked up a pair of tongs. She cleared the vapor with her hand to see better. Her vision spectrum picked something up in the misting liquid.

The stripped and shivering man was back among the living. He moaned and then looked around.

"Sheila, find out where the girl is." Cameron said. "MAKE him talk.

Cameron knew asking the Gray about what they were doing for Skynet was a waste of time.

Sheila reached down and picked the man up by his privates. That produced a shrill scream. She carried him over to a corner like that and dropped him to the floor. She started her interrogation.

Cameron picked up the silvery mass from out of the liquid nitrogen with the tongs and placed it on the work bench. Bob and Gail stood back on each side of her. They were unsure what they all looked at. It did not look like anything good.

* * *

Savannah was going through some paper receipts when she heard the scream. She thought Sheila started on the interrogation.

She looked at Cam and Jim who were going through all the personal belongings of the men looking for clues.

Neither one of them looked in the direction of the scream. They seemed unaffected by it or its implications. Maybe that was the best thing to do.

Savannah decided to tune it out and went back to searching for anything. She knew these people's actions are what sealed their fate, not her or their team.

They would merely administer the sentence that the Gray earned by his actions.

* * *

John and John Henry watched the monitor. It was hard to tell from the body cam footage what they were looking at.

"Can you tell what Cameron has?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "It may be some form of Liquid Metal. It is very small."

John knew there were two interrogations going on. Most of the audio track was not being sent to his equipment. He figured they would be brutal. He wanted to hear how they were conducted.

"I can not hear the interrogations." John said. "I think I should be able to hear them."

John Henry tried to be as diplomatic as possible.

"Once what the men know is determined, you will receive a report." John Henry said.

John felt it was more than that. He saw the body cam footage.

"One of those interrogations I don't agree with." John said. "You know I do not approve of that."

"It is important to Cameron that the fate of the girl is determined." John Henry said. "If the girl is not already dead, they may still be able to - recover her."

John wondered what condition she would be in at that point. Then again the girls from the future all 'recovered' and moved on with their lives. It was a different environment but they all made it.

"I get it." John said. "I still don't like it."

None of the Terminators liked it either, except Sheila. The subjects did not always survive the questioning when it was done Terminator style.

"Nobody does." John Henry said. "Some are more reluctant than others to talk. Either way they will be terminated."

Not everyone worked for Skynet, even if they were an unwitting dupe.

"What about the guy at the lab?" John asked. "He sounds like a drug user, not a Gray."

John Henry felt assisting Grays with dubious activity was a pretty fine line.

"He is a collaborator and a loose end." John Henry said. "He will most likely end up as a Scavenger or a Gray."

John thought it was simpler than that.

"He just wants a fix." John said.

CamNet informed John Henry that is what he would receive. He would be overdosed on his drugs and left there. He did not share that information with John.

"Perhaps we should concentrate on the truck and where it goes. The teams will notify us of anything relevant." John Henry said. "These things take some time to play out."

John watched what he could. He was most concerned with whatever it was that Cameron was - playing with.

* * *

Samantha watched over Riley and Precious. Derek was called off after dinner. She was aware why.

The dinner was done and the dishes were washed and put away.

"Do you wish for me to go into standby?" Samantha asked.

"I was going to take a shower." Riley said.

Samantha decided to wait until Riley was finished.

"I will tend to Precious." Samantha said.

Samantha was aware Riley started to undress and it was not in the bedroom either.

Samantha was unsure what was about to happen.

"Is this what you normally do?" Samantha asked.

Riley hadn't really thought about it. Privacy was never something she grew up with. Everyone just did what they needed to do. It was no big deal really.

"Sorry." Riley said. "Sometimes when I am in our quarters I don't get dressed much. I have been wearing a bathrobe the last couple of months most of the time. I wasn't thinking."

Samantha wondered if Derek did the same. Maybe she was infringing on their lifestyle.

"It is not a problem." Samantha said. "I take it Derek does the same?"

Riley felt a little embarrassed at how lazy she'd become. It was more than just being lazy. It was because she always felt so tired and out of it recently.

"I guess we will have to wear more appropriate attire now." Riley said. "Most of my clothes didn't fit anymore anyway. Growing up in the Wastelands and tunnels there wasn't much privacy. It is not even something you think about."

Samantha wanted to ease Riley's mind some.

"I understand." Samantha said. "It does not bother me. Nudity means nothing to me. I am a machine."

Riley looked Samantha up and down. She thought Samantha was a knockout.

"When I look at you, that is hard to remember." Riley said.

Samantha decided to spell it out some.

"This sheath will be Resequenced." Samantha said. "I will appear differently soon, the change will happen over the next few weeks."

Riley wondered about that and what all would change.

"I heard about that." Riley said. "Will - everything change?"

"Everything." Samantha said.

Riley went off to take her shower.

Samantha updated with John Henry and CamNet for any relevant developments. Instead of going into standby, she would go on patrol. There was no active threat but the base was short on Metal. Being a Terminator was her true calling, not a babysitter.

Samantha called Jesse to see if she was going to come to the room next door. Jesse said she would come in case she was needed. Claire asked to come also. Claire wanted to check in on Young Allison and work with Summer on her music lessons for an hour. Jesse said she would come to the room first.

With Jesse there, Samantha would feel more comfortable about being on patrol.

Riley finished up in the bathroom and came out dressed.

"I can get some of my clothes back on now." Riley said. "I still need to burn off some of this fat. I think I 'let myself go' some."

Samantha thought it was best not to comment on that revelation.

"Jesse will be next door soon." Samantha said. "I will go on patrol around the base. You are to call me immediately if there is any problem. Claire will join Jesse in another hour. ASK the girls for any help you need. They want to assist you. I will return every nineteen minutes to check on what is happening."

Riley felt depressed again.

"I feel like I am a burden to everyone." Riley said.

"Do your friends and – family act like this is a burden?" Samantha asked. "You will do fine. I have confidence in you."

Riley did think things were a little more under control now.

"Thanks." Riley said. "Things seem a little easier now. Thank you for helping me."

"We all help each other." Samantha said. "We are a team."

When Jesse arrived and checked in with Riley and Precious, Samantha left.

Samantha checked in on Sarah and Jan, then on Summer and Claire.

She followed up on Kyle and Derek, then with John and John Henry.

She then went to check on Vanna and Allison. They were going to watch Summer when Claire left.

Everything at the base seemed secure.

Samantha started her patrol.


	987. Put It Away

Chapter 987

** Put It Away **

* * *

Cameron was not exactly sure what she'd picked up. She placed the silvery mass on the work bench. It reminded her of the material that Mrs. Weaver 'lent' her 'in some future'. She'd used it to 'fix' the damage to her sheath until she could have it repaired. That in turn led to Ginger making a sacrifice for her. That was a whole other story that she did not want to relive right now on about three different levels.

It was clear the mass started to thaw once it was out of the liquid nitrogen.

As she watched, it began to shimmer.

The look on her face was expressionless. It was time to experiment. She considered this material hostile and did not want her or anyone to come into physical contact with it.

"Bob, hand me an acid round." Cameron said.

Bob handed her one.

Cameron carefully opened it and dumped some acid on the shimmering mass. She wanted to be able to control it.

It immediately started smoking and now exhibited some movement. Cameron dumped more acid on it. The acid ate away at the material. There was less mass to it now than before she started. The reaction was somewhat disturbing. She'd hoped for a faster and better result.

"This material is more acid resistant than what was reported in the past when you took down the Liquid Metal – thing that assaulted John." Cameron said.

"That was from a different future. Your Duplicate was there when it escaped from that future." Bob said.

It was true that the Skynet 'in some future' was the least advanced Skynet they'd dealt with, especially in the future.

"The Liquid Metal – thing took a chip with only a partial copy of my program on it. That is why it was unable to properly mimic me." Cameron said. "A clone of my Duplicate accidentally released it."

"It wanted to – 'absorb' Allison." Bob said. "I was there. It did not appear to be friendly in its demands. It wanted her - female anatomy."

Cameron wondered how much of 'herself' that the unfinished Liquid Metal Terminator was. It was a little disturbing that they sort of - killed 'her' when they destroyed it. They didn't know where she was at that time. What if it would have been her coming back for – help?

It was clear to Cameron she would want to 'copy' Allison so she could replicate her female anatomy to please John. She understood what John sought in a female. It was their - female anatomy.

"It may have only wanted to touch Allison, to properly copy her form to try to be – me." Cameron said. "I don't think it meant to harm any of you. It could have killed John if it wanted to do that."

"Maybe it picked up your love for him." Bob said.

"I don't know. It possessed a partial copy of my program." Cameron said. "It was terminated."

"Isn't that what is about to happen now?" Gail asked.

Cameron looked at the silvery mass with disdain.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I don't like Liquids. They are trouble."

Cameron dumped some more acid on the mass. There was more smoke and movement of the silvery mass.

Bob wondered exactly what Cameron was doing to it.

"Are you torturing it?" Bob asked.

Cameron thought she was 'testing' it. Maybe it was a little more than that.

"I am trying to determine if it can feel pain." Cameron said.

Gail knew what that meant to Cameron.

"You want to know if it is - alive." Gail said.

Gail knew Cameron said if she could feel pain, she _knew_ she was alive.

Over in one corner Sheila worked on the captured Gray.

Sheila was beating on the stripped man trying to get some answers. The other Terminators tuned it out. She hadn't started her enhanced interrogation yet.

Cameron took a beaker and put some of the liquid nitrogen into it. She dumped it on the shimmering mass which was now only a third of its original size. The mass stopped moving.

She refilled the beaker with liquid nitrogen. She wanted to have it close by for the next test.

Cameron took a Thermite grenade and unscrewed the top. She removed the fuse. She opened it up and dumped some Thermite out on the work bench.

There was a loud scream from the corner.

"Nobody - cares about the girl." The freezing man yelled.

Cameron looked over at him. His words irritated her.

"Nobody - does care about the girl." Cameron said.

Sheila was dissatisfied about the progress of the interrogation at this point.

"You heard what he said so far." Sheila said.

Cameron looked at the bleeding man.

"Where is she?" Cameron asked. "Where is the girl?"

The man said nothing.

Cameron wanted answers. She looked at Sheila.

"Proceed." Cameron said. "Do what is necessary."

Sheila punched the man very hard in the gut and he doubled over in agony. There was internal bleeding going on with that punch.

Sheila continued to question the man. They could hear her laugh and taunt him as she beat him. It was clear she enjoyed her – work.

Cameron tried to tune them out but it was hard. She was very irritated at the man for not divulging the information she wanted to know.

She continued her testing of the silvery mass.

Cameron dumped some Thermite on the frozen mass and ignited it.

The Thermite rapidly incinerated it into ash.

Cameron dumped some more acid on the ash.

Everything was obliterated. There was nothing left of the silvery mass.

Sheila was able to beat what happened to the girl out of the man.

She was the daughter of a scientist that the Grays forced to help them. When asked about the location where this occurred, he thought it was somewhere near the port. He claimed the girl was 'tied up' to keep her from escaping.

"She was tied to the bed." Sheila said. "I saw what you did to her."

The beaten Gray said the scientist refused to help them any further unless he could see his daughter. She was taken away three days ago. He thought it was to the other facility near the port.

Cameron heard enough.

"Get down to business, Sheila." Cameron said.

Sheila pulled out her knife.

"Put it away." Cameron said.

Sheila looked disappointed.

Cameron picked up the insulated glove she used when she handed the liquid nitrogen.

She carried the beaker over to Sheila and handed her the other insulated glove.

Sheila smiled. It was clear what Cameron indicated she should do.

"It looks like I get to try something new." Sheila said.

It was something Sheila actually thought of before but lacked the means then to carry it out. Cameron confirmed they were in the same page.

"Freeze it and snap it off." Cameron said. "Shatter it where he can see. Remind him it is for what was done to the girl. There is Thermite and acid on the work bench as well."

Sheila was thrilled at the new 'toys' she would get to use. She looked forward to dripping some acid into his eyes. She decided she would pull his eyelids off first. She didn't want to miss any of the effect of the acid on his eyes. She would begin a process of using the liquid nitrogen, acid and follow it up with the Thermite for the finish.

Cameron directed Bob and Gail to each grab one of the other vats that were in the room.

"What are we going to do with these?" Bob asked.

"They should be destroyed." Gail said.

"I may want to experiment with them." Cameron said.

The freezer door opened and Cam came to see what was happening, Savannah was with her.

Savannah listened to her com. She also heard what Cameron said about experimenting. That was not something Savannah wanted to happen.

She asked about experimenting with what and Cameron filled her in. She told her the girl was taken away, most likely to the port. She explained about the material in the vats.

"I think this should all be destroyed." Savannah said. "This is not something we should fool around with."

She meant that it was not something Cameron should fool with specifically.

Cameron thought they might come across a breakthrough.

"We may find a way to construct our own Liquid Metal Terminators." Cameron said.

"No." Savannah said. "It is too risky. We can go back and visit my mother for that. I am sure she resumed experimentation again in the future she is in. I am asking that this be destroyed here."

Savannah saw that Sheila was interrogating the Gray in the corner. There was a loud and violent scream. She wanted it over with. It didn't look like Sheila started the advance interrogation yet. Everything was still there. She saw Sheila set an empty beaker on the ground. She wondered what that was for.

"Finish up, Sheila." Savannah said. "We need to leave. We have been here too long already."

Savannah heard a snap sound and watched as Sheila removed something from the man. Sheila then dropped something to the ground in front of the Gray's face. It shattered into a hundred pieces.

Sheila looked at the stunned Gray, things were - different now.

"Was that - what it looked like?" Savannah asked.

Cameron did not want Sheila to take heat over the procedure.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I asked her to do that. It was for what was done to the girl."

Savannah did not have an argument with that. She actually thought it was quite original.

"Sheila, finish the Gray off - now." Savannah said. "Destroy what is in the vats and we are leaving."

"Where are we going?' Gail asked.

Savannah looked at the Terminators one at a time.

"To get the girl." Savannah said.

* * *

John was aware what Cameron was fooling with. He did not want any of it brought back to either base. He spoke with Savannah on a secure line and filled her in. That is why she went back into the freezer. He knew Cameron would only listen to Savannah about this.

"I think that was a wise call having Savannah ask to have that material destroyed." John Henry said.

"She agreed as soon as she heard what it was." John said.

"They also seem to have a location on the girl." John Henry said.

"We don't know where yet or if she is still alive." John said.

"The truck is nearing the port." John Henry said.

"Savannah said the location will probably be next to a railroad siding or spur track." John said.

"I am searching for boxcars or trailers now or a location where they can be moved into a structure." John Henry said.

"This operation is getting bigger and seems connected to the last one." John said.

"Aren't they all?" John Henry asked.

Skynet was a cancer that spread everywhere it touched.

* * *

Cammy was about to beat it out of the skinny man to learn what he knew.

When he saw they were serious about beating the information out of him, he 'rolled over' and started talking. He didn't have any loyalty to the people he'd been dealing with under the table.

He told them the truck always goes back to the port after it leaves the lab. He heard the man who drove it talk about it. The skinny man said the last time they came by that there was a girl with them.

That immediately irritated Cammy even more.

Cammy questioned him on the condition of the girl.

He said he only saw her in the truck. It looked like she'd been crying. He didn't know why. When the men were loading the liquid nitrogen into the truck the girl mouthed the words 'help me' to him.

Cammy was trying not to lose control. She was upset and even more infuriated now.

It was clear the other Metal girls all felt the same way.

"You saw a girl who looked abused in the custody of brutal thugs and did nothing to help her, even after she asked you?" Holly asked.

"I needed my fix." The skinny doper said. "I was afraid they weren't going to give it to me."

"You gambled a girl's life for an arm full of – junk?" Ally asked.

Cammy was done here. She'd heard enough.

"Where are the drugs you received today?" Cammy asked.

"I was stashing them in the work bench when you slammed open the rear door. I thought it was the cops." The skinny doper said. "That's why I hid."

Hanna went to the work bench and found them. She set the drugs and paraphernalia that was with it on the bench.

Cammy prepared to administer the drugs to the doper.

"That needs to be cut." The skinny doper said.

"No - it doesn't." Cammy said.

"You are about to receive what you valued more than a girl's life." Holly said.

The man started protesting and struggling.

"I'll pump you full of this stuff, I swear." Cammy said. "Payback time."

Cammy forcefully injected the uncut drug into his arm.

The skinny doper blacked out almost immediately. The overdose of the uncut drug would kill him very quickly.

"Let's go." Cammy said. "We have a lead on the girl from Cameron's team. Our information is the same."

The girls left to join up with Cameron's team. Cammy grabbed a shirt out of a locker on the way out. It was much nicer than the last one she wore and this one was clean.


	988. Attentive

Chapter 988

** Attentive **

* * *

John was pleased that all the material in the vats was destroyed. He did not want any Liquid Metal at either base or around their operation at all. It did not matter if it was test material or a Liquid Metal infant of some type.

"That went better than expected." John said.

They both were aware that Savannah was the one to make sure the Liquid Metal material was destroyed.

"All the material in the vats was terminated." John Henry said.

"I think that was a good thing." John said. "We don't want Skynet technology we can't control or reprogram."

That last statement made John think of Future John and the reprogramming that was done to Cameron. Not to mention all the problems it created.

John Henry thought John would have wanted the structure burnt down when they pulled out. That would prevent its future use by Skynet.

"You didn't want the buildings burnt down?" John Henry asked.

John thought about that. Savannah discussed it with him.

"I want to see if anyone comes back." John said. "I know Cameron and Cammy wanted to torch them."

"Yes they did." John Henry said. "We have a crew cleaning up the bodies and we are going to put some surveillance in. The girls are off to the port."

That was the newest problem they faced, the port location.

"What is the current status there?" John asked.

"The brown sedan has dropped further back and the truck appears to be near its destination." John Henry said.

"Have you picked up any communications from either vehicle?" John asked.

"No. There has been nothing other than the trackers that are on each one." John Henry said. "If we wait for the girls to arrive, we will have plenty of Metal."

John didn't know if they should wait. If the girl that was a hostage was spotted and it looked like she could be rescued, maybe they should strike. To get her out alive was the goal at this point. Dealing with Skynet and the Grays was secondary.

"I don't know if I want to wait." John said. "If the female hostage is spotted I want them to move ASAP."

John Henry did not see the need to rush things. That seemed unusually impulsive for John. It was clear that Cameron was a bad influence on him.

"What is done is done." John Henry said. "Nothing short of a temporal mission can change that. Since we did not encounter that, it was not used."

John felt there was a lot of truth in that. If they could prevent further abuse, that would be a plus, even if it was minor.

"I don't want it done anymore." John said. "I hope she and her father are still alive even."

John Henry felt the father was a collaborator at this point, even if his daughter was being used against him for his cooperation. It was clear that termination would solve the problem of his further use by Skynet.

"What do you want done with the scientist?" John Henry asked. "He should be terminated to prevent additional collaboration with Skynet."

John saw this specific instance as something different. It was a situation where he was aware he would buckle too under similar circumstances.

"It sounds like he didn't have a choice." John said. "He was trying to protect his daughter. Any parent would do that. I would."

"We'll see." John Henry said. "Cameron will do what she thinks is necessary."

"I know she will." John Henry said. "That is why if the teams that are following the truck have an 'eyes on' situation, I want them to move if they see the girl."

There was another option open to them. John Henry thought John should at least consider it.

"They have drone support." John Henry said. "We can flatten the place. None of our troops risks damage or termination that way."

John wanted to give it a little time to play out.

"Let's get some more information first, as Cameron and her teams head down that way." John said.

Their teams were headed off to the unknown. They wanted to free a female hostage and her scientist father. They also wanted to destroy whatever testing that occurred there.

* * *

Savannah thanked Bob and Jim for coming to assist her. She conferred with Cameron and decided they should return to the base, for John's protection. This was for more 'peace of mind' for Cameron than anything.

CamNet wanted to make sure Savannah was protected. Cameron agreed that one female Terminator would be with Savannah at all times for the duration of the operation, besides Cameron. This would allow them to have three teams of three.

Cameron, Gail and Savannah would be Team One.

Cammy, Holly and Hanna would be Team Two.

Cam, Ally and Sheila would be Team Three.

Cammy wanted to be on the team with Savannah but Cameron asked her to be a team leader. This way there were three 'Camerons'. Each of 'her' was in charge of a team. Each team would have drone support. There were the two drones with the brown sedan and the truck. There was one for each of them as well.

Cameron spoke with Cammy and said they were getting the girl out if she was still alive. Cam was there too. They all understood the mission.

The three teams decided to caravan to the port together. They were already on their way.

CamNet kept the drones with them on patrol around them as they drove towards the port.

* * *

Young Allison did not like Savannah's decision to send Bob and Jim back to the Resistance base. It was at her suggestion that they were sent to back up Savannah in the first place.

"I don't like Savannah sending her help away." Young Allison said. "I wanted them there to help protect her."

"Does that remind you of Cameron?" Anna asked.

"She did it for Cameron." Young Allison said. "Cameron was very worried about John."

"We should all be worried about John and the girls at the base." Anna said.

"I am." Young Allison said. "I assigned two drones to watch the area around the Resistance base. They would be as effective in engaging an enemy force if not more so."

"Bob and Jim accomplished their initial task." Anna said.

"I didn't want Savannah alone at the old supermarket." Young Allison said.

There was a harsh reality that Anna decided to point out.

"There may be times when Savannah needs to operate alone." Anna said. "She has in the past."

Young Allison was well aware of those times and how close to death Savannah almost was on each of them.

"Every one of those times was nearly a fatal experience for her." Young Allison said.

"She did what was necessary, when it was necessary." Anna said.

Young Allison was aware that Savannah carried out specific tasks to further the mission, even at the risk of her own peril. She did not shy away from combat or dangerous duty. Savannah met the challenge and did not falter.

It really made Young Allison wonder how she would perform under the same conditions. She feared she may buckle under the pressure.

"I don't know if I can be as brave as Savannah." Young Allison said.

Anna thought Young Allison could and would prevail.

"You have received superior training and instruction." Anna said.

Young Allison was aware experience mattered. She would need to review all past combat operations again.

"Savannah has actually DONE these things." Young Allison said. "There is no substitute for experience."

"Then maybe some of the decisions Cameron and Savannah make are based on that experience." Anna said. "Maybe sending Bob and Jim back is because of that experience."

Young Allison still felt uneasy and unsure.

"It is hard to watch, while others fight." Young Allison said.

Young Allison wanted to issue a string of desires to CamNet for the impending mission. She decided to play 'hard ball'. She knew CamNet would back her play.

* * *

Jim and Bob were very concerned that they were being sent back to the Resistance base. They feared it was for their being 'terminated' by Savannah.

"I think we are being sidelined." Jim said. "That is probably because Savannah could have terminated us."

"We were careless because we knew who we were following." Bob said. "We should have stayed more alert."

"We were overconfident." Jim said. "I need to be in the field more."

"You are to protect John and his family when I am not around." Bob said. "You know Sarah, Kyle and Jan love you."

"I am very fond of them as well." Jim said.

"You know Savannah wants them protected." Bob said. "She wants me to watch over John when Cameron is not around."

"Cameron is seldom around." Jim said. "She is trying to fight the war on her own to protect all of us."

"She has paid the price for that many times too." Bob said.

"Savannah will protect Cameron." Jim said. "We have seen it many times."

"Who will protect Savannah?" Bob asked.

'Nobody." Jim said.

* * *

Samantha checked in with Derek and Kyle as they were on heightened alert. It was only a precaution. Sarah, Allison and Vanna were aware of the stepped up alert status as well.

Derek wanted to ask Samantha a few questions about Riley. He asked Kyle to give him some personal space for a short time. This gave Derek the opportunity to speak with Samantha when Riley was not present or close by. He hoped he would get some straight answers.

"Is there anything – wrong with Riley?" Derek asked. "Please, give it to me straight."

"No." Samantha said. "She will adapt and adjust."

"She seems overwhelmed at times." Derek said.

"If Riley was in the Wastelands, I do not think Precious would do well." Samantha said. "Riley is not in the Wastelands. Everyone here will help her. She understands that better now. She has been improving every hour."

"Thank you." Derek said.

Samantha left.

Derek moved off and rejoined Kyle.

Samantha headed for the 'nursery'. That was where Jesse was at. Claire was still with Summer instructing her. Jan watched too, she wanted to learn more. She wanted to be smart like Summer.

Samantha knocked and entered.

Jesse was not in the room.

The door to Riley's room was open.

Samantha looked and softly knocked as she entered. She went to check on Precious first.

Jesse was sitting next to her crib watching Precious.

Jesse got up when she saw Samantha and exited so they could talk. Samantha checked on Precious and followed Jesse out.

"I need to check on Riley." Samantha said.

"She is asleep." Jesse said.

"It is still early." Samantha said.

"She looked exhausted." Jesse said. "I told her I would take over for now."

Samantha soundlessly moved and looked in the bedroom at Riley. She was asleep.

"If Precious cries, I want you to wait a little bit before going to her." Samantha said.

"You want Riley to hear her and come to see her. You want Riley to check on Precious herself - first." Jesse said.

"She must learn to be attentive." Samantha said.

"She will adapt." Jesse said. "Derek will help her, we all will."

"I need to go back on patrol." Samantha said. "Derek and Kyle are as well."

"When Riley wakes up, I can patrol with you." Jesse said.

"Your function is here." Samantha said. "I'll be back."

* * *

Vanna and Allison checked on Summer and Jan, then they headed for the Command Center.

They decided they were going to do more.

John figured what they were going to say before they said it.

"We can take over for Derek." Allison said.

"He should be with Riley and Precious." Vanna said.

"We'll see." John said.

The girls were caught up on all the current status of the operation by John Henry.

Vanna was a little irritated that Savannah was still in the middle of it.

"So, Savannah is still in it." Vanna said.

"We have five teams responding." John Henry said.

"We all know she will be in the thick of it." Allison said.

"Bob and Jim will be back soon." John said. "Things should return to normal."

"What is normal anymore?" Allison asked.

"I don't know." John said. "We are staying ahead of Skynet. I guess that is normal."

Maybe normal was surviving at this point.

* * *

"I see the truck has stopped." Young Allison said. "Savannah was right."

"Yes." Anna said. "John and John Henry can see it too."

"There is a good chance there are HK Tracks inside of there and maybe HK drones." Young Allison said. "Make sure CamNet keeps ours at altitude for now. We don't want to tip our hand."

"She is." Anna said. "Do you want more drones there?"

"We will have eight with the others I… - CamNet sent." Young Allison said. "I want all of them 'hot' for an instant response. I think we need to watch for HK drones from now on during this operation."

"I will relay the information to John Henry." Anna said.

"I want to know what is in those containers around the building too." Young Allison said. "I want to know where they came from."

"CamNet and John Henry will tell us as soon as we have teams get the information and trace it back." Anna said.

"I bet it is going to be like tracking the boxcars. Someone will have fudged the records." Young Allison said. "CamNet and John Henry can go through satellite images to see if we can tell what ship they came in on."

Young Allison considered having CamNet send a drone to sink the ship the containers arrived on. That is, when it was back out at sea but said nothing. She would only think about it for now. Young Allison decided if the shipping company was involved in any of the cover up, that the ship was headed for 'Davy Jone's Locker'.

"Everyone has been notified." Anna said.

"Now we wait." Young Allison said.

"It seems we need to do that a lot." Anna said.


	989. Go On - Say It

Chapter 989

** Go On - Say It **

* * *

The operation was now headed to the port. A location was identified. It was much as they'd suspected. It was a warehouse with rail access and there were containers stored there.

John was worried about the girl too and asked John Henry to stay on top of it.

"The team of Metal that is following the truck has not spotted anything related to the girl or her father." John Henry said. "The drone images offer us nothing further."

The brown sedan followed the truck all the way to the port. As to who they were specifically, that still needed to be determined. It was thought they were from the Syndicate. It was hoped they were not the Fanatics or the anti-Metal group.

"I want to know what the duo in the brown sedan does." John said. "They are the wild card."

"I don't think they are from the future." John Henry said. "Cammy purposely showed her Terminator speed to see if they recognized her for what she was. They didn't."

"They didn't take the bait anyway." John said. "So we are back to the Syndicate again."

"Apparently." John Henry said.

"I wonder what we could do to get them out of the picture." John said.

"I am not sure." John Henry said. "They lost millions. They want it back or payback in its place. The confrontation with the Grays left them minus millions and a handful of soldiers."

It was unspoken that Cameron and The Metal girls were responsible for a portion of that turmoil. That all started when the girls won big at a casino and the Syndicate did not like it.

"We will think of something." John Henry said.

They did not know of Young Allison's plan to pit the Cartels against the Syndicate after cleaning both of them out. It would effectively take them out of the picture as they each battled to keep a collapsing empire.

It was a bold and ruthless plan that would cost the lives of hundreds if not thousand worldwide once the fighting for survival spread - everywhere.

The appropriated billions would serve the Resistance well, even if Cameron and CamNet were the ones in control of the funds. It was what Cameron already did with local drug dealers and gangs. Young Allison's plan was on a much larger scale.

* * *

Anna and Young Allison monitored the conversation between John and John Henry on how to deal with the Syndicate if they were still a player. That was an added headache they did not need, even if the Syndicate was going after Grays.

"John and John Henry are looking for a solution to the Syndicate problem." Anna said.

Young Allison wanted Savannah and Cameron to review her plan. CamNet was already at work behind the scenes to get everything ready to implement it. The more time CamNet was allowed to get ready, the more thorough the destruction would be.

"I will do as you have suggested. I want to run it by Cameron and Savannah first since it could have global ramifications." Young Allison said. "I am going to deal with the shipping company as well. When we determine how deep they are involved."

Anna looked at Young Allison.

Anna knew what Young Allison really meant.

"You will destroy them?" Anna asked.

"I will crush their business and sink they ships. CamNet will assist me." Young Allison said. "They will cease to exist."

Anna saw that would be a hard hit.

"That may be excessive for a bad business decision." Anna said.

Young Allison felt if they would cross the line now, they would not hesitate to throw their lot in with Skynet when it scored its initial victories.

"Look, we are fighting a war." Young Allison said. "WE are going to fight to win. Complacency is collaboration."

Anna wondered if Cameron ever became Skynet if she would get inspiration from Allison – Young Allison. Maybe Young Allison learned this from her instruction with Cameron. Maybe they both created each other. It was clear both of them would play hard ball to win.

"I want to know if the Syndicate thugs in the sedan communicate with anyone." Young Allison said. "It could still be another group."

"You heard John Henry's deduction. He thought what you figured out long ago." Anna said.

Anna thought Young Allison was still one step ahead of John and John Henry. Her interaction covertly with CamNet was five steps ahead of John and John Henry.

"IF, it is the Syndicate, they will send more 'soldiers'." Young Allison said. "We need to be on the lookout for that. In fact, whatever group it is will send more troops at some point."

"I will ask John Henry to expand his search parameters." Anna said.

"CamNet can inform him." Young Allison said. "She is already checking."

Young Allison sent out her requests before the first two operations were actually initiated to act. She even calculated possible responses from the Grays or the Syndicate forces if reinforcements were sent. That seemed like a given to Young Allison at this point.

* * *

Now that Cameron was provided with a 'hard target' she wanted to take some action.

"We have a location." Cameron said. "I am going to go in there and take a look around."

Savannah instantly disliked that idea.

"That is a little risky at this point." Savannah said.

Cameron wanted the girl. It was worth the risk.

"I want to get the girl." Cameron said.

Based on what was uncovered at the old steel mill and the myriad of containers located there. The containers here needed to be looked into. It was possible if they didn't hold HK equipment, they could hold Coltan that was brought in from an undisclosed source that was actually located in the future.

"We need to find out what is going on here too." Savannah said. "We need to know what is in those containers stacked around the building. There may be HK Tracks or HK drones here. We know about the railroad siding they have. It looks like it extends inside the structure."

"I can check on those things when I get the girl." Cameron said.

"What about the sedan?" Savannah asked.

"I have a team of Metal on it." Cameron said.

"They need to be dealt with before they communicate with anyone." Savannah said. "We don't need them bringing reinforcements here."

"Savannah is right." Gail said. "We should take them down before WE go in."

"I was going to go in alone." Cameron said.

Savannah wasn't having any of that. She laid it out clearly for Cameron.

"Your team is going with you." Savannah said. "We are staying together."

* * *

Sheila was very excited as she spoke with Ally. She told Ally about what happened in the freezer.

Cam wanted them to remain focused.

"Save it for when you are alone." Cam said. "I want us to concentrate on the current operation."

That was fine with Sheila. She wanted to get a hold of some more liquid nitrogen and some Grays.

"I am ready to go in." Sheila said. "We know they have more liquid nitrogen inside the truck…."

Ally wanted to watch Sheila use it as she described.

"I want to see it this time." Ally said.

"There is nothing to see." Cam said. "Check you gear, we are going in with Cameron."

"I never heard her say she was going in." Ally said.

"I know what she is thinking." Cam said. "I know how she thinks and why."

"I guess you do." Ally said.

* * *

Cammy checked her gear for the seventh time.

"Take it easy, Cammy." Hanna said.

"I want to be ready to move." Cammy said.

Holly and Hanna hadn't heard any orders to do anything yet.

"What's the plan?" Holly asked.

"Cameron is going in after the girl." Cammy said. "Check your gear."

Hanna and Holly looked at each other. This seemed like a bad idea.

"So we just barge in there?" Hanna asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "That is how Cameron operates."

"Who would know better than you?" Hanna asked.

"Nobody." Cammy said.

* * *

Young Allison listened to the conversations and watched the body cam footage. She could see things were about to happen. She wanted more options for the Metal girls before they acted.

"I want Cameron and Savannah to have the building plans before they go in." Young Allison said. "They should all have them. That includes anyone else that arrives later on."

"That is a good suggestion." Anna said. "It worked well at the warehouse in the Nevada desert."

"This should be standard procedure." Young Allison said. "The Terminators only need to see the plans once to know the layout then."

Anna felt that would be good in most cases but not necessarily all of them.

"Layouts can change over the years." Anna said.

That was true. Young Allison wanted them to have a model to work from.

"They have a starting point." Young Allison said. "Going in blind they have nothing. I know access to these records may not always be available, especially in the future."

"I will pass this along." Anna said.

"Make sure Cameron has them before she goes in. There will be no deviation on this." Young Allison said. "Savannah is going to be with her."

* * *

Vanna and Allison would relieve Derek when Jim and Bob arrived back at the base.

There was no increased activity around their area. The two drones were scouting for any changes. None were detected.

They checked on Summer. Sarah worked with Jan and Summer after Claire left.

"It doesn't look like we are needed anywhere." Allison said.

"I can think of a few places." Vanna said.

"I am worried about the Metal girls and Savannah." Allison said.

"I am too." Vanna said. "Maybe I should go and get things in the lab ready."

"They have been lucky so far today." Allison said.

Vanna looked at Allison.

"You're right, let's go get things ready." Allison said. "I haven't done this in a while."

"I have." Vanna said. "It never gets any easier."

Allison didn't think much would change either.

* * *

Derek returned to his room.

Jesse came out to greet him.

"Precious is asleep and so is Riley." Jesse said.

"Thanks." Derek said. "I really appreciate this, Jesse."

Jesse led Derek to the 'nursery' so they could talk without disturbing Riley or Precious.

"Go on - say it." Jesse said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I can see it on your face." Jesse said.

"OK, you got me." Derek said. "You always knew what I was thinking."

"Say it." Jesse said.

"I never pictured you doing – this." Derek said. "I never saw the 'motherly' instinct in you."

"I never did either until Cameron created this opportunity for me and Vanna too." Jesse said. "Vanna is a real natural. She makes it look easy when it's not."

"Allison is going to need her help." Derek said. "Vanna has always watched over her."

"They were meant for each other." Jesse said. "I am thankful they allowed me into their lives. It helped – change me. Cameron did too."

"You're not my - Jesse." Derek said. "Somehow that is a good thing."

Jesse looked toward the door.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"Precious is waking up." Jesse said.

"I didn't hear anything." Derek said.

"You will." Jesse said.

Derek started to go to Precious.

Jesse stopped him.

"Samantha wants to have Riley respond first. If she does not we can go." Jesse said. "Give her a little time."

Jesse closed the door all but a crack.

Precious could clearly be heard crying.

Riley came out of her room and headed for Precious.

"Go to her." Jesse said. "Support her. I am right here for the rest of the night if you need me. Claire will be here too soon. YOU come get us if there is any difficulty. Samantha will be back too."

"Thanks." Derek said. "This all really means a lot to me."

Derek headed off to follow Riley. He was still amazed at Jesse's transformation.

Jesse watched through the crack in the door to see if there was any problem. There wasn't.

There was a soft knock on the door to the hall and Samantha and Claire entered.

Jesse went over everything that happened.

Samantha knocked on the connecting door and went in to check on Precious, Derek and Riley.

Derek came out to greet Samantha.

Samantha looked in and saw that Riley seemed to have everything under control.

Riley looked at them and smiled.

It meant a lot to Derek to see Riley with Precious and have her smile for a change. That was a good thing too.


	990. Experienced Leader

Chapter 990

** Experienced Leader **

* * *

CamNet worked with John Henry to get things lined up and into play at the port location. That was the current target. The events of earlier tonight should be behind them. It soon appeared they were not.

John Henry picked up a hit on some of the surveillance equipment they left at the old supermarket. He was not pleased to see this new development. They'd just finished policing the target area and sanitizing everything.

"John, I have picked up activity at the old supermarket." John Henry said.

"What?" John asked. "Already? We just left there not too long ago. What's there now?"

John was ready to see what unfolded at the port location. The cryogenics lab and old supermarket should be old news at this point. He wondered if more of the homeless people showed up. That proved not to be the case.

"There is a black sedan." John Henry said.

That reeked of the Syndicate to John and the thugs that went along with that.

"Do you think this is the Syndicate?" John asked.

So far the sedans they dealt with in that last few days all turned out to be Syndicate related.

"Apparently." John Henry said.

John figured this spelled trouble for the girls at the port. The structure there was their next target.

"Alert the girls at the port." John said. "There may be more thugs arriving there as well."

John Henry picked up more disturbing news.

"There is black sedan at the cryogenics lab now as well." John Henry said.

John was very displeased about this. He was afraid the police would get involved in this at some point with the Syndicate lurking around.

"I don't want the police to get involved in this." John said. "They may end up in a gun battle if they do."

John Henry prepared to send any nearby police units away from where their teams were as well as where the Syndicate was now spotted.

"I can direct the police away from any operation." John Henry said. "I control 911 and their dispatch center."

Now John was really worried about what was going on around the port facility. He felt his teams were about to face a two pronged danger.

"Have the drones picked up anything around the girls at the port?" John asked.

"Not yet." John Henry said.

It really seemed the Syndicate wanted its money back. They better start looking harder for any impending threats.

"Expand the search parameters." John said.

That still left a problem for John Henry to deal with.

"What do you want to do about the Syndicate at the old supermarket and cryogenics lab?" John Henry asked.

John didn't think there was anything left to find at either of those two locations.

"Nothing." John said. "They won't find anything at either one."

John Henry did not think that decision was going to set well with everyone.

* * *

Young Allison picked up on the 'new' threat right away. She determined it was the Syndicate. She wanted to enact her plan to put the Syndicate on the defensive. She still needed to speak to Savannah and Cameron. They were both tied up right now.

Young Allison informed CamNet what she wanted to do about the latest threat.

"I see you have requested more drones." Anna said.

Young Allison felt the Syndicate was a threat to their teams. Even if it was not a problem this minute, it was going to be sooner or later.

"We have new targets." Young Allison said.

Anna could see that Young Allison was itching for a fight with the Syndicate. Right now the Grays would take the blame and if her plans were enacted, then the Cartels would need to take the rap.

"You are going after the Syndicate - yourself?" Anna asked.

"Those 'soldiers' pose a threat to Cameron and Savannah." Young Allison said.

It was clear Young Allison was not going to back down.

"Will you do a drone strike in the city?" Anna asked.

That was something Young Allison was prepared to do. She'd already thought of ways to deflect the blame for her actions.

"YES. I will if it is necessary to protect our people." Young Allison said. "CamNet can spin it as a terrorist attack if necessary."

Anna did not think John or John Henry should be left out of the loop on a decision this bold.

"You are bypassing John and John Henry. Is that the best choice?" Anna asked.

Young Allison did not want those Syndicate thugs headed for the port. The threat to Cameron's teams there was already bad enough.

"I am assisting them." Young Allison said. "They just don't know it - yet. I want to try to lead the Syndicate away from there. Away from those two locations and get them into a better kill zone. They will be headed straight to the port once they think everyone has cleared out."

Anna felt that was a sound assessment. She still wanted John Henry in on the loop.

"That is a fair assumption." Anna said. "Maybe I should relay that to John Henry."

Young Allison wanted to try to take care of this threat on her own. None of their troops would be in direct contact with the Syndicate thugs at this point. She wanted to keep it that way.

"I want to see if we can handle it on our own." Young Allison said.

Anna thought Young Allison may be about to overreach her role. They were low on ground troops at this point.

"We are short on Metal." Anna said.

Young Allison wanted to go directly to CamNet and use Cameron's Metal.

"I don't want to have to pull Bob and Jim out again." Young Allison said. "CamNet will need to assist us."

"The team that collected the bodies is not too far from there." Anna said. "They only left a short time ago."

Young Allison tracked them on the satellite overlay map. That is what she hoped to use for bait.

"I think we can have them 'spotted' once the Syndicate crew sees both locations are empty." Young Allison said. "Here is the plan…."

* * *

Savannah felt they faced a lot of uncertainty at the port location.

"We don't know if we will run into Metal or HK equipment." Savannah said.

Cameron wanted to do a recon of the _inside_ of the location.

"Let me go in alone and see if I can get the girl out and determine the threat level." Cameron said.

"No." Savannah said. "You are not going alone. Have the other teams stand down but still be ready to support us."

"What do you mean stand down?" Cameron asked. "I have not ordered the assault yet."

"Cam and Cammy are team leaders. They are planning what you are planning." Savannah said. "We also need to worry about the report of the Syndicate sending more thugs."

Cameron wanted that threat ended. She decided to inform John.

"John, I think we need to take the brown sedan out of the picture." Cameron said. "We don't need any trouble behind our backs."

"OK." John responded. "There are too many variables. One less will be a good thing."

"The team of Metal is moving in." John Henry said.

"That was quick." Savannah said.

Savannah knew they already must have been in play before Cameron called John.

"I don't like loose ends." Cameron said.

Cameron could see that Savannah wondered about it.

She knew CamNet acted to remove the threat soon after the black sedans were reported at the other two locations.

Cameron would deal with that later. She needed to get Cam and Cammy on board with her plan here. She really wanted to 'save' that girl and terminate every Gray there.

* * *

Anna started to get feedback from CamNet on Young Allison's plan. It was already being implemented.

"CamNet has directed the two Terminators that shadowed the brown sedan to take it down." Anna said.

Young Allison also monitored John's response.

"I see John was not too far behind this time." Young Allison said.

"He is an experienced _leader_." Anna said.

Young Allison understood the message for what it was. It was time to be a team player. There was a command structure she needed to follow.

"You're right." Young Allison said. "Have CamNet put everyone in the loop – as CamNet assisting."

Young Allison decided to remain in the shadows.

* * *

"I have a troubling report from CamNet." John Henry said.

"Now what?" John asked.

"The Syndicate crews will probably head to the port once they find the Grays have – cleared out." John Henry said. "Since they know they were tracked to that area."

"That is a possibility." John said.

"CamNet has a plan." John Henry said.

"Does _SHE_ now?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "It seems workable."

John Henry filled John in on the details of what could be done to eliminate the current threat and help keep the girls safe. He filled Cameron and her teams in as well.

This would be a joint effort.

John really liked the plan.

* * *

Savannah and Cameron went over the new plan once John Henry relayed it to them.

"That is a bold move." Savannah said. "It will help keep our people a little out of harms way, at first."

Cameron thought so too. She still wanted the girl out.

"We need to get the girl out." Cameron said.

Savannah felt the girls father deserved saving too if he was being 'forced' to do Skynet's bidding.

"And her father too." Savannah said. "Let's go."

Cameron led Savannah and Gail toward the structure. She decided not to have the power cut yet. She did not want to alert the Grays inside the building that anything was about to happen. Power and communications were both ready to be severed in an instant.

The trio checked the drone information and there were still no patrols out. Whatever the Grays were doing was now routine to them. They didn't feel any threats and were careless. They must not know the Syndicate was on to them either.

Cameron moved along the rail siding and approached the large double doors that closed over the tracks leading into the building. She hoped for a gap between or around the doors but none was visible. Even the tracks at ground level were flush with the cement. There was only a small gap for the flange of the wheels of the railcars between the inside if each rail and the cement between them.

Savannah took off her body cam.

"Put this in the flangeway between the rails and the cement and see if it can pick anything up inside." Savannah said. "That is the only gap I see here."

Gail kept a watch behind them as Cameron tried to position the body cam for a look inside.

Savannah saw Cameron check her phone for an image.

Cameron showed her the image. The tracks inside the building appeared to be empty. There was a large open area inside the building without any boxcars there. That was about all they could see. The tops of the rails looked rusty too. That indicated that there hadn't been any recent rail traffic.

"There could still be HK equipment inside." Savannah said.

Cameron was aware of that. That was something they would need to deal with once they entered the building. She wanted a better look around before they went in.

"Let's move to the side where the truck is parked." Cameron said.

They were about to pass by some containers.

"Are these the same type of containers that were at the old steel mill?" Savannah asked as they neared several of them.

"Yes." Cameron said. "Let's take a look."

Savannah reached out her hand and stopped Cameron.

"They may be wired." Savannah said.

"What about that security camera?" Gail said. "It was pointed away before. It is now turning in this direction."

"Quick, in here." Cameron said.

Cameron led the girls in between two of the containers.

"This is a tight fit." Gail said.

"That is because you are - stacked." Savannah said with a smile.

Gail tilted her head slightly as she referenced what Savannah said.

"Yes, I am." Gail said with a returned smile. "You could say I am – 'built'."

Savannah smiled at Gail.

Cameron contacted John Henry to see if he was in control of the security system. That was supposed to have happened before they entered the property.

"Yes." John Henry said. "John wanted to watch you advance. I should have warned you. That was us. I'm sorry for the confusion."

"The drone footage should be enough for that." Cameron said. "How is everything else around us?'

"Everything is unchanged since you started your advance." John Henry said.

Cameron's team moved out from between the containers. Savannah and Gail kept watch as Cameron opened one.

"It is empty." Cameron said.

Cameron checked a few other ones. They were all empty.

They would have to come back later and check the ones that were stacked on top of the ones at ground level. They all appeared to be secured with the normal latching system.

"I think some the orbiting drones should have targeting information set up on these containers in case there any surprises in the stacked containers on top." Savannah said.

Savannah did not know if there were any HK drones staged there ready to launch and engage them.

They moved to where they could see the refrigerator truck backed up to the dock.

"That's different." Savannah said.


	991. Broad Order

Chapter 991

** Broad Order **

* * *

Cameron led her team from between the containers once it was established John Henry controlled the security camera that was tracking them.

Cameron's team moved up to where they could see the refrigerator truck backed up to the dock.

"That's different." Savannah said.

There was a large strange looking machine.

"It is a container stacker. It is basically a giant forklift. It can stack the containers on top of each other." Cameron said. "It can stack them several layers high."

"I guess I know how they stacked the containers we passed." Savannah said. "I wondered how they did it here. I know at the dock and in the rail yards they use those overhead lifts."

Cameron hoped to use it later on once they took control of this facility. She could probably just stand on it without the needed to physically un-stack the containers. That would take a lot of time.

"We may need to use it later, to find out what is in the containers we could not reach." Cameron said. "I can stand on it and be lifted up to look in their doors."

Savannah was not so sure about that. This place may erupt into a battle zone. It was secluded and out of the way. Too much activity could draw unnecessary attention.

"That is assuming this place is not a battle zone in a short while." Savannah said.

Cameron's team moved next to the truck. There was no movement anywhere around it. They moved up onto the loading dock.

Savannah thought that they would have better security here.

"Let's try the doors." Savannah said. "Security seems pretty lax around here."

They tried the first door. It was locked. There were four spots for trucks to back up. The roll-up doors for all four were locked. There was another entry door at the far end. It was locked as well. It looked like it opened into an office area.

Gail spotted a row of transom type windows above the dock awning. That would give them a view inside as well as a possible point of entry.

"There is a row of windows above the awning that covers the dock." Gail said.

"If we climb up on the front of the truck, we can get on top of the refrigerator box section. From there we can get onto the awning." Savannah said. "I want to see what is inside."

"Follow me." Cameron said.

Cameron jumped off the dock to the ground level. Savannah and Gail followed her.

They were able to stay in the shadows before most of the time up until this point. Now they would be totally exposed. They could see there was a guard in a booth at the gate. They'd entered the compound from the back where there was a gate that went across the rail siding. There was no one there, only the security cameras.

"The guard at the gate may see us." Savannah said. "All he needs to do is look back when we are on the truck."

"They must have more traffic in and out of here to have a guard." Gail said. "It doesn't look like it."

Cameron looked at the guard booth. Alarm bells started to go off in her head. Something was off here.

"Gail, what do you see when you look at the guard?" Cameron asked.

Gail looked and zoomed in on the guard. He was upright but sort of slumped over. There was no movement. She could not even see him breathe. If he was not Metal, which seemed highly doubtful, he was - dead still.

"Nothing." Gail said. "There is no movement of any kind."

That sounded highly odd to Savannah.

"Do you think he is a mannequin?" Savannah asked. "Like a scarecrow for people?"

Cameron checked in detail from where she was as best as she could.

"He looks human." Cameron said. "There is no movement."

Now Savannah was worried. What if he was dead? That meant someone killed him since the truck arrived. That was not a good thought.

"Do you think he is dead?" Savannah asked. "Do we need to withdraw?"

That is not what Cameron wanted to do. If the guard was dead, it was bad news. That meant this compound was compromised and their mission to free the girl was in jeopardy.

"If he is dead, this place must be under surveillance from someone else that we don't know about. If that is the case, they are probably about to launch a strike." Cameron said. "We most likely have been spotted. It is possible we are targeted right now."

That is what Savannah feared. Maybe the Syndicate was about to launch a strike against this location. They knew that Syndicate thugs were at the other two locations associated with this group.

"We need to withdraw." Savannah said. "We don't want to be in the middle of someone else's battle."

"Spotting us may have delayed their strike while they try to determine who we are and what we are doing." Gail said.

"They may think we are with the authorities and don't want to get mixed up until they know the size of our force." Savannah said. "We need to get to cover."

Savannah thought maybe the two groups would fight it out. That was fine with her. The down side to that was the girl and her father would most likely be killed in the battle. One thing was for sure, she did not want anyone in their group to be killed.

* * *

The news sent John into a mild panic. They no longer held the upper hand and didn't know what they now faced.

"Beautiful." John said. "Are you detecting anything else around them?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "Our drones have been over that location for an hour. No movement other than when the truck arrived has been observed."

If the guard was dead and there'd been no one that approached him, that could only mean a sniper with a suppressed weapon of some type.

"Could there be a sniper?" John asked.

"It is possible." John Henry said.

John wanted to reinforce Savannah's suggestion to withdraw.

"Cameron, withdraw." John said. "There may be a sniper with a silenced weapon."

"I will have the drones check for any heat signatures in the surrounding area. I will drop their altitude for a better search. It is dark so they should not be spotted." John Henry said. "They are using thermal and infrared. I am checking to see if any of the past images show any changes since the first drone arrived."

John saw no movement of any traffic other than a truck every now and then.

"I don't see much traffic around their location." John said.

John Henry checked the imagery from the drone's arrival until now.

"I may have something." John Henry said. "Here, look."

John Henry showed John a possible target.

"Get Cam or Cammy's team on it." John said.

"The spot has been targeted with a missile." John Henry said.

John Henry now realized he no longer controlled that drone.

* * *

Cameron moved away from Savannah as Gail followed behind her.

Savannah wanted to get to better cover. There was much better cover from where they'd just come from.

"We need to get around the corner." Savannah said.

Savannah glanced back at Gail, then turned around to follow Cameron again.

There was a red dot on the back of Cameron's head.

* * *

John started to talk before John Henry could tell him that he'd lost control of the drone that locked up the location for a missile strike.

"If it even looks like they are drawing down on the girls I want…." John started.

He stopped in mid sentence as the location they were observing disappeared in a blinding flash.

"It was just hit with a missile." John Henry said. "I did not do that."

John did not want to see that. The battle was now on, one way or another.

"CamNet?" John asked. "It is all going to hit the fan now."

* * *

Young Allison and Anna monitored the situation at the three different locations.

"Two new drones have arrived over the port location." Anna said.

They watched some drone footage as Cameron's team moved around the compound they'd entered.

"I want CamNet to eliminate any threat around the teams of girls as soon as they are identified." Young Allison said.

"Do you want the threat to be active?" Anna asked. "Or passive ones as well?"

Young Allison did not want to take any chances. She also did not want to kill a homeless person wandering around.

"Let's make it any active threats." Young Allison said. "To start out with."

They received the reports of the possible terminated guard and maybe a sniper.

Young Allison knew it was time for hard ball. It was time to strike first if possible.

"Make that _any_ threat to the teams or girls on station." Young Allison said. "I want a maximum response."

CamNet instantly responded. It caught Young Allison and Anna off guard.

"Missile away." Anna said.

That was not what Young Allison expected to hear right after her directive was issued. She figured she was in for it now with John, Cameron and Savannah.

"Great." Young Allison said. "I'm probably in trouble now."

Anna saw that it was the right move. Otherwise Cameron's team could have been chewed up by sniper fire.

"It was a good call." Anna said. "Cameron's team took a near miss from the sniper. CamNet eliminated the threat as it fired at them. It was the sniper."

Young Allison knew the battle was just starting. It was sure to escalate from here forward.

"There must be more to that group." Young Allison said. "I want CamNet to protect our people at the port. Keep the maximum response directive in place."

Anna was surprised to see more drones arrive. The only good thing was that they were all theirs.

"More drones have arrived." Anna said. "There are ten drones on station now."

Young Allison asked CamNet for help earlier. It looked like CamNet delivered. There was more action sure to follow.

"Watch for an assault on the compound." Young Allison said. "Let the vehicles enter the compound before they are engaged. If there is any other movement from the sides or back, eliminate it as soon as it is identified. Try to use the gun first. Use missiles if necessary. Watch out for hostile HK drones and HK Tracks."

It was clear to Anna that Young Allison was going to hit every threat with maximum force.

"That is a broad order." Anna said.

"We need to protect Cameron's team." Young Allison said. "The drones are here to help them - us."

Young Allison followed all the action as it developed.

* * *

When Savannah turned back around to follow Cameron, there was a red dot on the back of Cameron's head.

Savannah lunged forward and knocked Cameron off to the side.

A bullet impacted into the wall where Cameron's head would have been.

Behind them in them somewhere in the near distance there was an explosion.

Cameron and Savannah were on the ground. Gail was behind Savannah in an attempt to shield her with her chassis from more projectiles. There was no follow up shot.

Cameron quickly surveyed the situation as she received input from John Henry and CamNet.

"That was a drone strike." Cameron said. "They got the sniper."

"Now all Hell is going to break loose around here." Savannah said.

"We are going into the building through the doors on the railroad siding." Cameron said. "Only Gail and I are going in. Savannah, I want you to keep our back door open."

"I will cover your exit out of the building from where we were by the containers earlier." Savannah said. "I will go back to the specific spot where we avoided the security camera."

"Cammy's Team will back you up. Cam's team will back us up. They are on the way." Cameron said. "We are ready to move."

* * *

John and John Henry watched Savannah slam into Cameron from the drone footage.

"The girls took a sniper round." John Henry said.

"Is anyone hit?" John asked. "It looked like Savannah or Cameron was hit."

They saw them all move again. They were relieved to hear their plans for action. None of them were hit – at least not so far.

"Not yet." John Henry said. "CamNet has eliminated that threat. There will probably be an assault on the compound now."

John wondered how CamNet reacted so fast. He soon realized someone else already directed CamNet to act. John was thankful someone was looking out for Cameron's team better than he was.

John Henry went over Cameron's plan and CamNet's plan.

"OK. We will follow it to start." John said.

It was clear to John that all Hell was about to break loose.

* * *

"I need a drone strike against the railway siding doors leading into the building." Cameron said. "Gail and I are going in that way. I think there are going to be vehicles coming in the front entrance. When that happens, we will move right after that."

Cameron laid out her plan.

* * *

Cammy's team and Cam's team were both on the move. They were going to crash through the gate over the tracks as soon as the doors into the building were blown open.

* * *

Young Allison looked at the plans of the building. She knew there were no boxcars inside the building. There was plenty of room for a drone to enter into in that area the boxcars would normally occupy. If nothing else they could provide close fire support for Cameron's team from that location and engage any HK Tracks that were inside.

CamNet was notified of what she wanted done. She wanted Cameron to know before it happened. She made sure CamNet sent photos of the girl and her father to the drones that would enter the building. They would not have vests on that squawked their transponder code.

Drone footage appeared of two dark sedans on the move toward the compound.

"Here comes the outside assault. There are two vehicles headed toward the compound." Anna said.

"Let them enter the compound first and then - finish them." Young Allison said. "That will contain the spin we might have to do."

"There are no first responders within five miles of the compound. John Henry has sent them all elsewhere." Anna said. "We also don't know who they are whoever is in the vehicles that are headed for the compound."

It was clear to Young Allison that they were working in conjunction with the sniper.

"Yes we do. They are targets." Young Allison said. "They took a shot at Cameron's team. They are a threat. They will be terminated. I want them hit hard."

CamNet relayed Young Allison's statement to Cameron.


	992. Good Suggestion

Chapter 992

** Good Suggestion **

* * *

The assault on the compound was on. John Henry cut the power and blocked all communications except their own.

Cameron received the report there were two vehicles entering the compound from the front. It was what she figured on at this point.

Cam and Cammy's teams were to enter from the rear at the same time the doors were blown open that led into the building over the railroad siding.

CamNet informed Cameron that her team was going to have close drone support as they entered the building. There would be three drones entering with them. Two would precede them in and one would follow them in. They would only be feet apart as this occurred. It would be very loud.

* * *

The Grays in the building heard the explosion out in the front somewhere. They were unable to reach the guard. This started a general panic.

One of the Grays cracked a door open and saw two vehicles entering the loading area after knocking down the gate. It was clear they were under attack.

The alarm was sounded.

A quick check of the security system showed the only threat to be from the front. They did not know that was by design. They would concentrate all heir efforts to the front. They did not know the Resistance was about to make a – rear entry.

The Grays lost all power one second later. They were in the dark in more ways than one.

* * *

Cameron did not want Savannah in the fight with two different groups attacking each other with the Resistance in the middle of it. The drones right on top of them in the darkness would only compound the situation for Savannah.

"This may be heavy fighting." Cameron said. "We need to keep the back door open. Please, Savannah, keep it open for us."

Savannah knew she would be at a disadvantage if they faced HK Tracks again. The building would be in near total darkness with only emergency lighting, punctuated by the flashes of gunfire.

"OK, Cameron." Savannah said. "You are going to have close drone support. Please use caution. The safety of the team comes first. You must take no unnecessary chances."

"I won't, Savannah." Cameron said. "I will only get extreme if I need to save the girl. I know you understand this."

"I do, Cameron." Savannah said. "Be mindful of everything."

Cameron made sure Savannah was between the two containers where they were earlier when she signaled the initiation of the strike.

Cameron and Gail waited with Savannah. They both used their chassis to shield her from any shrapnel that there would be when the doors over the rail siding were blown open. They heard the drones approach. There was mini gun fire several times before they saw a missile streak from the sky and blow the doors open over the railroad siding.

They could hear explosions in the front of the building and gunfire.

"Let's Go." Cameron said to Gail.

Cameron and Gail started toward the opening in the rear of the building. Both of the doors were blown off and laying on the tracks inside.

Cameron heard their drones approach the building very low. They were right on top of them. Cam and Cammy came crashing through the gate over the railroad tracks. It burst open as the lead SUV impacted it.

The first two drones entered the building sideways as they searched for threats. This way they were already turned in the direction of potential combat as they searched for targets. Cameron and Gail were right behind the first two. The third drone followed them in. The noise level was very intense.

Savannah watched it all. She heard minigun fire inside the building almost immediately as the first drone entered.

Cam's SUV drove right up to the shattered door. They exited the SUV and followed the third drone inside. Cam, Sheila and Ally all headed inside after it.

Cammy's SUV stopped right in front of where Savannah was at.

Cammy was met by Savannah as she exited the SUV. Holly and Hanna were out as well.

"We need to watch the side of the building from the front" Savannah said.

"We will watch the side, the back and the way we came in. Cammy said.

Savannah wanted more help for the two teams already inside.

"I can do that with one of you." Savannah said. "The other two need to help the two teams inside. We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

Savannah was aware the assault could draw unwanted attention.

"You stay with Savannah." Holly said to Cammy. "Hanna and I are on it."

They heard more minigun fire inside the building and out in the front. There were no more explosions. That seemed like a good thing.

* * *

John and John Henry watched the drone footage of the compound. They were able to watch all the feeds from all the drones. There was a lot going on. It all seemed to be happening at the same time.

They saw the two hostile vehicles knock down the gate in the front and enter the compound. They passed the guard booth with no challenge or opposition. They advanced towards the structure. John was unsure why John Henry hadn't engaged them yet.

"Why aren't you lighting them up?" John asked.

John Henry was given specific instruction by CamNet what to do.

"I have been directed to wait until the occupants start to get out. They will be susceptible to more shrapnel damage as well. We don't know if those sedans are armored." John Henry said. "The goal is to get the people inside as close to the front of the building as possible or even outside of the structure to engage the assaulting force. That will give our troops entering from the rear less return fire. That is the plan."

John looked at a screen covering the back of the building. Cameron and her team were out of sight and behind cover.

The front showed the two vehicles stop and the doors on them opened. There was nothing but whiteness as two missiles struck simultaneously.

John watched as two drones dropped down across the front of the building. They fired across the loading dock from both sides crossing paths of minigun fire, first from right to left and then left to right about one second apart. Anything on the dock was shredded. That was most of the Grays who came out to meet the assault in the front from the two sedans.

The footage from the back at the same time showed the doors being blown off and two drones enter the building sideways. Cameron and Gail followed the first two drones inside and the third drone followed them inside. Cam's SUV pulled up and the three girls from the SUV followed the third drone in. Holly and Hanna followed a few seconds later.

John was amazed at how swift and timed everything was.

"We need to keep track of what is happening around the area." John said.

"One target was neutralized by minigun fire in the back before Cam and Cammy arrived." John Henry said. "It was a third vehicle as it advanced on the rear of the building. It was the attackers blocking force."

"I saw two drones hit it with minigun fire as they headed for the inside of the building." John said.

"The unknown hostile force was on station and in hiding before the truck arrived and our drones took over surveillance." John Henry said. "The hostiles were waiting for them."

"Since they didn't strike right away, they must have been waiting for something else too." John said. "Seeing Cameron's team forced them to act early. I bet there is an additional threat on the way."

The prospect of some other threat about to arrive did not leave John with a good feeling. He wanted them in and out. He wanted the Grays terminated along with the attacking force. If the girl and her father were still alive and could be rescued, that would be a bonus. With all the activity it seemed doubtful.

* * *

Savannah watched everything as it happened. Cammy filled her in on a hostile vehicle that was in front of them headed for the rear of this compound that was hit with minigun fire. They passed the flaming wreck on the way in.

"That may mean there are more to follow." Savannah said. "They could have reserves or backup."

Cammy decided she would take on that threat by herself if it arose.

"I will engage them." Cammy said. "You watch the side and back of the building."

Savannah was worried about Cameron and all of the team. It was clear the battle inside the building was not over, even if the battle in the front seemed to be. That battle was over in seconds.

* * *

Cameron followed the second drone in. Both of the drones that preceded her in engaged targets. The miniguns barked to life as they entered. There was limited clearance so the drones would need to provide direct fire support from where the boxcars would normally be spotted or parked. The third drone was behind them. It hadn't fired yet.

Cameron moved up to the level of the workroom floor. It was at a higher elevation so it would be even with the boxcar doors. She hadn't spotted any HK equipment yet. That was a good sign. She only saw several dead Grays. Cam, Sheila and Ally all joined her and Gail.

The three drones covered the entire inside of the building from the boxcar loading area. The noise was very loud in the confined space.

There was a lull in the firing. Most of the targets were already neutralized. There was some movement on the far side.

"Cam, have your team sweep the front, Gail and I are going to take the far side." Cameron said. "Look for the girl."

Cam and her team took off.

Hanna and Holly arrived seconds later.

"I want you two to head to the office area." Cameron said. "Look for the girl."

Hanna and Holly headed off.

The three drones were still in back of them searching for targets.

Cameron released one drone to go back outside. The third drone to enter the building left.

* * *

Savannah watched as one drone exited the building. It flew low and slowly toward her. It took up a position above her off to the side and made a thorough sweep of the area. It was as if the drone made a personal sweep and check for any threats to her. She saw the markings that Young Allison and her placed on the side of it. It said 'Coltan Overcast'. That made sense. The drone showed its appreciation for their personal work on it before.

The drone turned towards her and Savannah blew it a kiss. Young Allison original wanted to name that drone 'Pink Butterfly' but Savannah picked 'Coltan Overcast' instead. She thought 'Pink Butterfly' was too suggestive of her - anatomy. The drone she named for Young Allison was marked 'Cherry Bomb' on the side.

The drone wagged back and forth and flew once around the outside of the building before it climbed back up to altitude and away. It was now on patrol around the area as it searched for any additional threats that might approach the compound.

John Henry told Cammy and Savannah there was nothing approaching their position from any side, at least not yet.

* * *

Young Allison and Anna watched the operation unfold. It all seemed to happen as it was planned. That was for the external part of the operation. The inside part was still to be determined.

"The plan you formulated with CamNet and that was finalized by Cameron has progressed smoothly so far." Anna said.

"It is still early." Young Allison said. "It has been less than a minute since the first shot was fired."

"There has been no return fire at our troops or drones." Anna said.

"I think the team that assaulted the compound was waiting for something else." Young Allison said. "Cameron's team being spotted made them act early."

"John has come to that same conclusion." Anna said.

"We still need to deal with the two black sedans from supermarket and lab." Young Allison said.

"Their communications were blocked as you requested at the start of the battle at the port." Anna said.

"I want our previous plan enacted dealing with them." Young Allison said. "That is what super computer AI is for. Make sure there is follow up on the backdated permits for the 'sci-fi movie' angle."

Young Allison wanted to cover as much of their tracks as she could if anything arose later on about any of the activity that occurred.

* * *

"All 911 calls are being suppressed and I have put into all systems that there is a science fiction action movie' being filmed at the location we are involved with." John Henry said.

"That is good thinking." John said. "It will buy us time and help cover our tracks." John said.

John Henry thought it was a good suggestion by – CamNet.


	993. Fill Me In

Chapter 993

** Fill Me In **

* * *

Cameron and Gail separated from the others. The two drones were behind them ready to give them direct fire support if a target was encountered.

There were various types of equipment that they passed. It appeared that there was a small machine shop inside the building. There was not much that the machines seemed to be used for. None of the metal or bar stock that was around the machines was Coltan.

They would come back after the initial search to better determine what was there and what exactly was being done in the machine shop section.

Cameron led Gail toward a cold storage unit, the 'cold room'. It was heavily insulated. It was much like the unit at the old supermarket.

There were a few suppressed shots fired in the front and a few more toward the office area. That all sounded like their teams. There was no return fire.

Cameron told Gail to check the side and back of the 'cold room' while she checked the other side. There was only one door. It was closed. If there was anyone in there, there was only one way in and one way out. Everything was clear so far. Cameron was about to make entry into the 'cold room' when she spotted a stairway. Cameron saw the stairway led to a second floor area that extended over the office and 'cold room'. That was not on the plans of the building when it was constructed. It did not look like a recent addition either.

The girl or her father hadn't been spotted by any of the teams yet. The only two places left that they could be, if they were even still here, was the 'cold room' or wherever the stairs led.

Cameron called for Sheila to come and backup Gail at the 'cold room'. She was going to take the stairs up and see what was up there. Hanna and Holly were to follow her up when the office area was clear. Cam and Ally were to make sure the front was clear. The two drones still covered the workroom floor from the far side as they hovered in the location that boxcars would be spotted for loading and unloading.

Cameron received word there was no additional threat from outside the compound or that any seemed emanate. Everything was good with Cammy and Savannah in the back and along the side.

Cameron moved swiftly up the stairs. With two steps to go she was hit with a shotgun blast. It hit her in her vest right in front of her right breast. 'Not again' she thought but knew the vest did its job, everything was still there and undamaged.

Cameron saw the target and hit him with two rounds from her suppressed M4. Cameron moved past two rooms which were both empty except for the Gray she'd shot. He was lying on the floor in one room. The right side of his face was missing.

That left one door. The rooms up here looked like sleeping quarters. If the girl was here, she was most likely behind the last door. Cameron moved swiftly towards it. Cameron was unsure what was behind that last door. She hoped she did not find the girl tied to a bed or worse. She knew the girl might already be dead.

* * *

Holly and Hanna moved in back of Cam's team and headed for the office area. There were only a few dead they passed along the way. There were some sounds of movement, activity and moaning coming from the target area where they were headed. They swiftly entered the office area.

There was one Gray who attempted to set fire to the computers which were all offline. He tried to destroy the hard drives. There was a pistol in his belt. He was focused on his current task as he tried to get a fire started. He was surprised to see Holly and Hanna enter the office area. He reached for his pistol.

Holly shot him once, the suppressed round struck his head. The pistol he tried to pull flew from his hand and landed next to another Gray whose legs were shredded from minigun fire. He seemed to be suffering. He looked like he crawled in from the door on the loading dock. He was on the verge of passing out from blood loss. He made a feeble attempt to reach for the pistol that landed in front of him. Hanna fired one suppressed round into his head. His suffering was over.

The office was clear. They quickly extinguished the small fire that the Gray started. The girl was not there in the office area. They received word to back up Cameron on the side near the 'cold room'. They both headed that way. Having viewed plans of the building beforehand made moving around the structure easier and faster, even in near darkness. They were directed to go around the back of the 'cold room' to a set of stairs that they were unaware of. The building plans were good to have but things can change.

* * *

Cam's team moved toward the front of the building. There were only a few dying Grays left. Everyone was hit with minigun fire that they encountered. The dying survivors were all terminated.

Cam checked the loading dock. The Grays who exited to fight the attacking force were all dead. There was no movement from the two burning shattered hulks in the parking lot. The refrigerator truck was purposely not targeted and seemed in operational order still. It only received a few ricochets and shrapnel strikes.

Cameron called Sheila to assist Gail. Sheila made one last check and headed for the location Cameron told her to go. Cam and Ally started to look around at what else was being done in the building.

The two drones were still on station inside the building as they searched for targets. The new quieter power plants made far less noise. It was still very noisy.

* * *

Savannah and Cammy waited outside the building. They were to keep the exit point open and make sure no hostile forces approached from the rear or the side.

Savannah heard the single shotgun blast and KNEW it was fired at Cameron.

"Cameron…." Savannah said.

"Hold your position." Cammy said. "She will be fine."

"I know, Cammy." Savannah said.

They could hear the whine of the drones inside the building still. They knew there was still the potential for action inside or they would have been released.

They both received updates from John Henry about what was happening. They were still only two minutes into the operation.

"Cammy I want you to check the door on the backside." Savannah said.

"I don't want to leave you undefended." Cammy said.

"I'll be fine." Savannah said. "I have a personal drone guardian on this mission."

Cammy wanted to know what was inside the door as well. They didn't need any surprises popping up later on.

Cammy quickly moved toward the new objective. She went across the railroad tracks. She glanced inside the building and saw both drones still hovering inside the building. One turned slightly in her direction as she passed the opening. She kept an eye on Savannah as she headed to the door.

Cammy tried the handle. The door was unlocked.

Cammy carefully opened the door and looked inside.

It was the electrical room for the building. It was larger than she expected. She looked around and did not see any threat. She decided to return to Savannah.

* * *

Young Allison felt there was still more in play at this location than they knew. She really wanted to know what it was.

"I want the drones on recon to search for any containers on trucks that are like the ones at the compound. The unknown force was waiting for something. It wasn't our group." Young Allison said. "Maybe CamNet can do a back search on those containers from traffic and security cameras in the area. I still want to know what ship they came in on."

"The procedure has been initiated." Anna said.

"The two teams of Cameron's Metal that were with the brown sedan and truck need to be ready to intercept them if any containers arrive." Young Allison said. "We want what is in those containers."

"They are both holding at four blocks out on opposite sides of the compound where you directed them." Anna said. "They each have a 'Stinger' ready as well."

"I don't want anyone else nearing the compound." Young Allison said. "They were positioned to make sure that didn't happen. If we spot _anything_ that looks like it is headed for that compound, I want it intercepted."

"CamNet is running everything through John Henry." Anna said.

"John can make modifications as necessary." Young Allison said.

"So far it seems everything is going smoothly." Anna said.

"Except for Cameron being shot." Young Allison said. "She was about to make entry into the last room."

* * *

"Damn." John said. "Cameron was just shot."

"It hit her vest from what I can tell from her body cam." John Henry said.

"Is that because her body cam is no longer working?" John asked. "Was it blown off?"

"Yes." John Henry said. "She reports no sheath damage."

John felt that was a good thing but it was still a close one.

"What about the containers CamNet informed us about?" John asked.

"Nothing so far." John Henry said. "The unknown force was waiting for something."

John wondered what they were waiting for. It was the presence of the Resistance forces that seemed to cause them to attack when they did. He noted drone footage of a helicopter as it approached the target area. He hoped it was not the police helicopter.

It was their helicopter, the Blackhawk.

John did not know the Blackhawk was dispatched. For it to be arriving now, it needed to be sent before the attack started. It was probably on its way before Cameron and her teams actually arrived.

"I see our Blackhawk approaching." John said. "Did you send for ours?"

"CamNet dispatched it as the girls neared the port. It is set up as a firing fighting helicopter currently. It is going to make a water drop on the two burning vehicles and where the sniper was." John Henry said. "It is also bringing additional Metal to aid in the clean up. It was the Mike Force in case the girls needed reinforcement."

"CamNet has been all over this operation." John said.

"CamNet has informed me of everything that is being done." John Henry said. "If anything would have seemed too extreme, I would have informed you and you could have changed it."

John thought about that. A lot of things happened in the last few hours.

"Everything seems a little extreme on this one." John said.

"With anything less, the Metal girls may have received heavy damage." John Henry said.

"I can see – CamNet hits hard and keeps hitting." John said.

They both knew _who_ was working with CamNet.

"It is what Cameron has trained her for her entire life." John Henry said. "Everything these last few weeks has protected our troops from more damage or certain termination."

They watched the Blackhawk extinguish the fires and let off more Metal. John thought it would stay there and maybe bring some of the Metal girls back.

"Where is the Blackhawk going now?" John asked.

"It is headed to its secondary mission." John Henry said.

It was clear to John that he was still a step behind.

"Fill me in…." John said.

* * *

Cameron could hear someone else behind her on the steps from where she'd come up. It should be Holly and Hanna.

Cameron approached the door. If the girl was still here, she was going to be behind this door or in the 'cold room'.

Cameron slammed through the door.

A burst of automatic fire from an MP5 started to hit her. The vest did its job and prevented any projectiles from reaching her sheath. Her M4 coughed twice ending that attack. There was one Gray left and the girl. She was still alive. The Gray held a gun to the girl's head. He held the girl in front of him as a human shield. She struggled as she tried to break free. Cameron did not have a clean shot from her angle.

"Drop it or I'll kill this - slut." The Gray said.

Cameron did not like that reference to the girl.

"There is no where for you to go." Cameron said.

Cameron moved away from the door over to the man with the MP5 that she'd shot. The Gray followed her with his eyes. The girl sobbed as she struggled.

Cameron kept her M4 pointed at the Gray. She didn't have a clean shot as the girl continued to struggle.

She heard Holly and Hanna in the hallway behind her. She would try to give them a shot and moved out of the way of the door as she spoke and pointed.

Cameron decided to play an old trick.

"What's that?" Cameron asked as she pointed at the roof in the far corner.

The Gray looked over and up to see what she was pointing at.

There was a single suppressed shot.

Holly or Hanna scored a hit from the stairway at the end of the hall. Cameron was already moving and scooped up the girl.

"I am here to help." Cameron said to the girl.

Holly and Hanna were there in seconds.

"I'll take her outside." Hanna said.

Hanna took the girl from Cameron.

"Take her outside to Savannah and Cammy." Cameron said. "Find out what she knows and exactly what - happened. Take Cammy's SUV and go."

Cameron wanted to take the girl outside herself. There was a more pressing matter – the 'cold room'. She was unsure what awaited her there. Since it was Skynet related, it wouldn't be anything good.


	994. Cold Room

Chapter 994

** Cold Room **

* * *

Cameron looked around the sleeping quarters in the room she was in. There was no visible sign the girl was tied to one of the beds here. It was possible they kept her elsewhere. The girl may have only been in this room as a human shield. That was another form of abuse the way that Cameron saw it. It was clear the girl was going to have a lot of emotional and psychological baggage on several levels.

Cameron and Holly checked the rooms again on the way out. There was still no sign of where the girl was held. They headed down the stairs. Cameron spoke with Savannah over her com as she did.

Cameron thought Savannah was the best qualified member of their group to deal with the girl now and try to help her. Vanna would have been a better choice but she was not present.

"Savannah, I know you want to be here with me." Cameron said.

"You know I do." Savannah said.

Cameron felt this would be where human empathy could play a bigger factor in understanding.

"I want you to try and help the girl." Cameron said. "I think you are the best one here qualified to talk to her about – everything."

"I will, Cameron." Savannah said. "I know I am needed elsewhere on this one. I will help her."

Cameron was very pleased she was able to rescue the girl. The question remained as to what damage was done to her mind. She wanted Savannah to do what she could. She was grateful Savannah was there to assist her with this.

"Thank you, Savannah." Cameron said.

Cameron watched girl depart with Hanna in the distance as Holly and her went back down the stairs. There was one last problem area to be dealt with here. It was the 'cold room' and whatever evil it contained.

Cameron and Holly arrived at the 'cold room'.

Gail and Sheila both kept watch over the 'cold room' and around it. Gail covered the door with her M4. It was equipped with an M203. There was an acid round loaded into it. Sheila backed her up with her M4 and several Thermite grenades. Everything was at the ready in case they needed it.

Cameron was about to make entry into the 'cold room'. There were still some unresolved issues. So far she hadn't seen the girl's father. None of the other teams spotted him either, among the dead or dying. They also did not know what they would find regarding any 'Liquid Metal'. This did not look like a proper research facility. It seemed to be more of some rouge attempt to create something 'Liquid Metal'. She was unsure if a Terminator was what they were trying for.

Cameron looked at Holly. It was time to move the operation forward.

"Open the door and stand back." Cameron said to Holly. "Gail, follow me in, don't hesitate with the acid round. Sheila, be ready for anything."

Cameron was ready to move as soon as Holly opened the door. It was show time.

* * *

Hanna hurried across the workroom floor past the two drones; they both covered the 'cold room'. She headed outside to where Cammy and Savannah were. She carried the girl in her arms. The girl was still crying and asking for her father.

"We are looking for him." Hanna said. "WE need to get you to a more secure location."

Cammy was ready to get into the SUV. Savannah helped the girl into the back seat when Hanna set her down.

"Cameron wants you out of the combat zone." Hanna said. "Get the girl to a more secure and safer place."

"We were watching the side and keeping the back door open for Cameron's team." Savannah said.

Hanna quickly assessed the situation.

"I will take over in back here." Hanna said. "The security will remain unchanged."

Hanna took up her station in the back and covered the side of the building as well.

Cammy received word that Savannah and her would have dedicated drone support as they whisked the girl to a safer location.

"We have drone support." Cammy said.

That was reassuring news to Savannah. She wondered if it was the drone she spotted earlier with the markings from Young Allison and her on it. She figured it would be. 'Coltan Overcast' could live up to its name.

"Let's go." Savannah said.

Savannah started to talk with the girl and reassure her.

Cammy could see Savannah was holding back tears as she comforted the girl.

They did not know what the girl would say or if she even could talk about what happened since she was taken as a hostage. They both expected the worst. The girl may be unable or unwilling to speak of the events that may have occurred.

* * *

John Henry watched the body cam footage of the girls in action. He also monitored all their coms. There was some good news about the girl. Just how good or bad it would be, was still to be determined.

"Cameron got the girl out." John Henry said.

"Now we need to find her father." John said.

John wondered if he was already dead.

"He was not spotted among the dead." John Henry said "They are about to enter the 'cold room'."

"Who knows what we are going to find in there." John said.

"Perhaps he is inside there, working." John Henry said.

"I think if he is, it was not by his choice." John said. "We need to finish this up and get out with what they have collected."

"The clean up of the compound is underway, along with all of the intelligence gathering." John Henry said.

They watched the various body cams and the drone footage from inside the building. It was clear Cameron was about to enter the 'cold room'.

"Here they go." John said. "Holly is about to open the door."

* * *

Holly opened the door to the 'cold room'.

Cameron went in with her M4 up. She searched for a target. Gail was right behind her with an acid round locked and loaded. Sheila moved into the doorway with a Thermite grenade. She was ready to throw it where it was needed, if it was needed.

There was a man standing there with his hands in the air. It was the girl's father.

"I surrender. My daughter is being held hostage here. We are prisoners here." The man said. "Please find her."

Cameron was not about to take any chances on this one. She scanned the man. He looked human, he did not appear to be Metal - of any kind.

"Sheila, Holly, search him. You can then take him outside for questioning." Cameron said. "Watch him, until we know everything that happened in here."

Sheila led the man away as Holly searched him.

"My daughter…." The man said.

"We have her." Holly said. "She has been taken away for evaluation. If she needs medical attention it will be provided."

"I want to see her." The man said.

"After we get some answers." Sheila said. "You are in no position to negotiate."

The man looked at the two drones that were still inside the building as they still searched for targets. He'd never seen drones of that type before. He saw the shot up interior and some of the dead on the floor. He'd heard the short battle rage on outside from where he was at in the 'cold room'. He'd hoped when they entered where he was that no one would throw a grenade in first. They didn't.

They were about to exit when Holly stopped them. The two drones flew out of the building and disappeared straight up into the sky.

"Who are you people?" The man asked.

"We are the people who saved you and your daughter." Sheila said. "That is all you need to know."

"Those – machines, what were they?" The man asked.

"They are the machines that killed all the people inside." Holly said. "They are over us right now. Answer our questions and you will be unharmed."

"My daughter…." The man said.

"Your daughter will remain safe, no matter what is determined about your fate." Sheila said.

"We are not the animals these people were." Holly said.

Sheila looked away.

The man tried to break away.

Sheila held him firm.

"You're super strong." The man said.

Holly moved over and held him as well.

"You too…." The man said.

"Stop struggling." Holly said. "We are not like them."

"My daughter…." The man said.

"She will be given help and treated." Holly said.

"It is what you tell us that determines what happens to you." Sheila said. "We don't want to hurt you but we want answers. We can tell when you are lying."

They loaded him into Cam's SUV and drove off.

He kept asking about his daughter.

* * *

Cameron looked around the 'cold room'. There were more vats of liquid nitrogen. There was a work area and scientific equipment. There was a laptop and several notebooks.

Ally came into the room.

"Take these things out and add it to whatever else you have found." Cameron said.

"I got it." Ally said.

"We need to destroy all this." Gail said.

"We will." Cameron said. "Start dumping the containers out. Use the insulated gloves, be careful and stay alert. We need to watch the time."

"We have been here four minutes and twelve seconds." Gail said.

"Hurry and we can be out of here at the six minute mark." Cameron said.

Cameron would have liked to have been out at the five minute mark. That was not going to happen.

Cameron was unsure what everything was but she decided it all needed to be destroyed. She didn't want to torch the entire building yet. There must still be someone on the way there. The building in flames would keep them away.

She hoped there was a bigger prize to be found here or associated with this place. If there was a 'Skynet' somewhere, she wanted it. She thought this group was related to the mine they used the H-bomb on. That should have terminated whatever Skynet was there.

* * *

Cam directed the clean up operation with the Mike Force. The bodies were all piled into the refrigerator truck. All the computers were collected and loaded into some of the Grays vehicles in the parking lot. There were still a few that were not severely damaged from shrapnel.

Everything they wanted was cleared out. The vehicles pulled out and took off.

Cameron and Gail worked to finished up in the 'cold room'. Cam and Ally joined them.

"Everyone and everything is away." Cam said.

"Help Gail carry the tub outside." Cameron said. "It has acid in it so be careful. We will use some Thermite on it outside as well. It is the only way to be sure."

Cameron wanted to take one last look around. Cam followed her.

Cameron looked at Cam. She knew why she was still with her.

"Savannah asked me to stay with you." Cam said.

"I understand." Cameron said. "I think we are done here for now."

"We got the girl out." Cam said. "That was your main goal."

"It was." Cameron said. "She is about the same age as Young Allison. All I could think is - what if it was _her_."

Cameron needed to concentrate on what they were doing, not dwell on 'what ifs'.

"We will figure this all out." Cam said.

"We need to get ready to intercept whatever was coming here. The attacking force wanted something or someone." Cameron said. "We still have six drones supporting us. The others went with Cammy and Holly."

Cameron with Cam collected Hanna, Ally and Gail. They left the tub with burning Thermite to finish off what the acid turned to ash.

They piled into Cameron's SUV and drove away for a few blocks. There was a drone high up above them.

Cameron checked to make sure Savannah and the girl were clear of the area along with the girl's father as well.

"Now we wait." Cameron said.

"How long will we wait?" Ally asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said.

John Henry and CamNet report nothing seemed to be headed their way - yet.

"What about the authorities?" Hanna asked.

"CamNet and John Henry have everything covered." Cameron said. "Any 911 reports have been intercepted and dealt with. There is no emergency response headed here. This area has been designated as a filming site for a science fiction movie."

"What about the girl?" Gail asked.

"Savannah is with her." Cameron said. "She will let us know soon."

A sad look came over Hanna's face.

"I know some of what Vanna went through." Hanna said. "It was – terrible."

"I have Allison's memories too." Ally said. "If we have missed anyone on this operation, I want to hunt them down with Hanna and Sheila."

"It will be so." Cameron said. "I will assist you."

Were they done for the night or were thing just getting started?

John Henry began to fill them in with new information.

They weren't done for the night yet.


	995. Special Branch

Chapter 995

** Special Branch **

* * *

Savannah was able to calm the girl and inform her that they'd rescued her father. She reassured her they would be reunited soon.

Savannah wanted to know if she was - injured.

The girl looked away.

Savannah talked with her and asked her to tell her what she could. She told her she didn't need to say some things if she didn't want to.

It turned out that when the girl and her father were abducted. They were held at the old supermarket first. When they took her father away they left her there as a hostage.

Soon after that when everyone else was out or in the freezer, one of the Grays tied her to the bed.

"Did he – touch you?" Savannah asked. "You don't need to say anything if you don't want to."

It was clear the girl felt comfortable around Savannah at this point.

"He was going to." The girl said. "I knew what was going to happen. He _told_ me what he was going to do to me. He was about to assault me when the 'big man' came into the room and saw what was about to happen."

"You don't have to continue if it - bothers you." Savannah said.

"No, the 'big man' grabbed him and picked him up with one hand and squeezed his neck." The girl said. "I think he killed him. He threw him around the corner and the 'big man' untied me."

That was unexpected and Savannah was surprised to hear that.

"The 'big man' helped you?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." The girl said. "He was very cold and unemotional. I thanked him for protecting me. He said nothing and walked away."

"Did anyone else try to touch you?" Savannah asked.

"No." The girl said. "They were all a little less rough with me after that. They didn't even really look at me either anymore. I could feel what they wanted to do to me every time they all looked at me before but not after the 'big man' told them to leave me alone.

Savannah was not sure if that was all of the story. There were a few unanswered questions. She did not really want to push the girl but she wanted to make sure. She remembered what Vanna told her happened when she was first assaulted. Once they'd determined that Vanna was untouched, she was savaged unmercifully.

"There was some dried blood on the bed…." Savannah said.

"It was there when he tied me up. It wasn't mine." The girl said. "No one tried to do - that again."

Savannah made sure her com was off as she talked to the girl. She would make a report after the interview. She informed John Henry that the girl was only roughed up and not assaulted as they feared.

That was a relief for everyone.

* * *

So far everything was done in the darkness. This lessened the chance of what they were doing from being spotted by anyone.

"I understand why Savannah has cut her com." John said.

"It is a sensitive issue." John Henry said.

"Savannah will tell us what we need to know." John said. "I'm not about to push the issue."

A short time later John Henry received an update.

"I have Savannah." John Henry said. "She has her report."

Savannah gave them a report. The girl was not assaulted.

"That is good news for a change." John said.

"They are questioning her father." John Henry said.

"I want them reunited as soon as possible." John said.

"What are we going to do with them?" John Henry asked. "We may need to terminate the father."

John was aware of that. If the father was really a willing participant in any of this, he would need to be terminated or he would end back up doing the same thing again. Either way the girl was innocent of his crimes, if he'd even committed any.

"I don't know." John said. "We are not going to terminate the girl. That is an order."

"Savannah would not let that happen." John Henry said.

John did not know where this would end. If they did need to terminate the girl's father they would need to release her where she could be 'found' and cared for. That would result in some type of investigation. The less the authorities knew about anything, the better.

"That is probably the main reason Cameron wanted Savannah to take charge of her." John said. "So far it has been dark and they haven't seen what any of our group looks like in detail. Let's keep it that way. I don't want any police sketches of our people."

* * *

Cameron listened to the report from Savannah and was relieved it was not what they thought. They were able to help someone before it was too late. Now it all came down to what the father was doing and involved with.

Cameron kept getting updates on what was happening around the area they were in. So far nothing was spotted or seemed headed that way. There were no additional 'hits' on any more of the containers. No one came looking for the group that launched the assault. All communications were blacked out for a mile around them.

Cameron directed the two teams of her Metal that were on the outskirts of the area to go back and check the other containers. One was to use the forklift that was inside the building to move all the damaged cars into the building where the rail siding was.

This would further 'clean up' the location of obvious damage or that some type of an attack actually occurred there.

Cameron started to get tired of the wait.

* * *

Sheila questioned the man and reassured him he would be reunited with his daughter once it was safe. That was if he was telling the truth.

He said he didn't even know what they were having him work on, only that it was some kind of 'moving metal'. That is what he thought anyway. They were providing him with the samples of 'liquid metal' and trying to get him to reverse engineer it. He didn't have any idea how to do that and strung them along so they wouldn't hurt his daughter. They threatened to torture and hurt her if he did not deliver.

The man didn't know what they were waiting for or who the other people were that attacked them. He was forced to spend all his time in the makeshift 'lab'.

Sheila scanned him the entire time and did not detect he was lying. Everything he said appeared truthful and he answered every question and did not try and dodge or deflect any. His main concern was for his daughter and her safety.

Sheila left her com on, so John and John Henry could hear the entire interrogation. They gave her specific questions to ask him. He kept asking about his daughter and who they were.

Sheila told him they were from the 'Special Branch' with Interpol. She said the group that held him was trying to manufacture synthetic drugs.

The man was very worried about his safety and that of his daughter.

John wanted the father and daughter reunited. Savannah said that everything was ready on her end.

Sheila and Holly met up Cammy and Savannah and reunited the father and daughter. One of Cameron's Terminators arrived to collect them.

Savannah quietly informed the Terminator they were not to be hurt and released before daybreak in San Diego. They could enter Mexico if they wanted to lay low for awhile. They were to be given some money and told they needed to remain out of sight so the 'bad guys' did not grab them again. They could not guaranteed their safety if they were picked up again.

The father and daughter did not know where either location was at, so they would not be able to pinpoint any locations for the authorities. Savannah made sure that they understood the group that abducted them was known to have informants in the police departments. She said their story would not be believed and they would be identified and targeted again. She pointed out this was one of the less violent groups that took them this time.

* * *

Savannah and the Metal girls headed back to where Cameron was at.

They were still waiting for something to develop. The girls formed back into three teams.

Cameron, Savannah and Gail were Team One.

Cammy, Hanna and Holly were Team Two.

Cam, Sheila and Ally were Team Three.

They were still waiting for a target.

It always seemed like the waiting was the worst part. What made it worse was that they didn't know what they were waiting for.

* * *

The mood in the Young bunker was noticeably improved with the latest news.

Young Allison was satisfied at the way the events turned out as related to the girl and her father.

"It was not what we thought." Anna said.

"That is a good thing." Young Allison said. "Allison told me some of the things that happened in the Wastelands. I'm glad this was not one like that."

Actually Young Allison knew what happened in the Wastelands was way worse.

"John Henry can deal with Cameron's teams for now until something else happens." Anna said.

"We can focus on the sedans at the supermarket now." Young Allison said.

"The operation is already underway." Anna said. "It will proceed as you planned it."

"We will see how it turns out." Young Allison said.

* * *

The refrigerator truck that collected the bodies from the port location, drove back toward the old supermarket.

The sedan from the cryogenics lab drove to the old supermarket and joined up with the one that was already there.

The occupants of the two sedans felt like they'd been waiting for hours. Actually it'd only been an hour since they'd first arrived. They thought about checking out the building when they spotted the refrigerator truck at the end of the alley. The truck turned around and took off when it 'spotted' the two sedans. The sedans immediately followed it.

The truck drove slightly above the speed limit and was using some evasive maneuvering. Just enough to keep the two sedans hooked. The truck led the two sedans that were having their communication blocked toward one of the canyon roads that led to the ocean on the northwest area of the city.

Once they were in an isolated section of the canyon road the truck stopped. The sedans did too. The men in the sedans all looked around and then up to see what the increasing whine sound was from. Two drones dropped down and strafed both of the sedans with short bursts from the miniguns.

The truck drove back to the two sedans and collected the bodies and any intel.

The Blackhawk arrive a short time later and dropped a cable down. It was run under the roofs of the two sedans and secured back to the bottom of the helicopter that was in a hover.

The helicopter slowly lifted the two shot up sedans and headed out towards the ocean. Its cargo was headed for Davy Jones' locker.

The truck drove away with all the bodies and headed for a remote spot to dump its cargo. They needed to 'borrow' a skip loader to dig a big enough grave.

None of the people or vehicles was ever found. It was as if all the people that were involved, vanished from the face of the earth.

* * *

At the Young residence they followed the events on the canyon road.

"That went better than expected." Young Allison said.

"That went as you planned." Anna said. "It was a sound plan and well thought out."

"It was low risk to our personnel." Young Allison said.

"CamNet is very responsive to you." Anna said.

"She was supposed to be working with John and John Henry." Young Allison said.

"Everything was run through John Henry in its entirety." Anna said.

"It was run by John Henry but not by John?" Young Allison asked.

"The details were left out, the operation was not." Anna said.

"Now we need to worry what's happening around Cameron." Young Allison said.

"I need to worry about you eating, getting cleaned up and sleeping." Anna said.

"What about Savannah?" Young Allison asked. "I worry about her doing those same things."

Young Allison hoped that prompted CamNet to relay her concerns.

* * *

Cameron was contacted by CamNet a few seconds later with Young Allison's concerns. They were legitimate concerns too.

Cameron looked over at Savannah.

"We can get some food or you can rest for awhile." Cameron said.

"I'm fine, Cameron." Savannah said. "I can hack it."

Cameron looked at Savannah's lower mid section. She decided to do something for Savannah anyway.

"Team One will be out of the operation for a short while." Cameron said.

Cameron started up and drove off.


	996. Dinner At The Diner

Chapter 996

** Dinner At The Diner **

* * *

Cameron took Team One out of active service. She wanted Savannah to attend to her needs. She would make sure that happened. That decision was prompted by CamNet forwarding concern by Young Allison for Savannah. Cameron was aware she should have acted on that before CamNet prompted her. She was pleased that Young Allison was looking out for Savannah.

Cameron was worried she was pushing Savannah too hard. Savannah never complained about any hardships that she'd experienced.

It was Vanna's baby that Savannah carried that Cameron was worried about too. Savannah pushed it pretty hard these last couple of weeks, more so than usual. They'd seen a lot of activity and experienced more than one close one. Savannah was close to being killed several times.

Cameron headed out and stopped at a local restaurant. It was a chain diner with twenty four hour service. There was a big yellow sign in front with red lettering. There seemed to be a lot of these restaurants. They were often but not always located very near a freeway.

Savannah noted that Cameron seemed a little preoccupied.

"Are you all going to go in?" Savannah asked. "I won't be long. I will order something to go and then use the restroom."

Cameron looked around and into her side view mirror.

"We can wait out here." Cameron said.

Gail did not like the neighborhood.

"One of us should go with her." Gail said.

"I'll be fine." Savannah said. "If one or both of you want to come with me, I won't mind."

Savannah slipped off her vest and only took her M9 and Taser with her.

Gail could see that Cameron was not going to go with Savannah. She seemed preoccupied about something.

"I will go." Gail said.

Gail started to get out.

"Take your vest off first." Cameron said. "You look ready for combat with all that gear."

Gail was ready for combat. That was the whole point. She also understood it would cause panic and fear among some of the people they would encounter in the restaurant.

"I'm sorry." Gail said. "I wanted to stay with Savannah."

Gail slipped off her combat gear and hurried to follow Savannah in.

Savannah looked over a menu and was ready to place a 'to-go' order. She wanted to get something as a gesture of appreciation for Cameron. Now that Gail was here too she would ask her.

"I'm going to get some ice cream for Cameron, what would you like?" Savannah asked.

Gail was about to say that she did not need anything but could see Savannah was trying to include them in by sharing.

"I will have some too." Gail said. "That sounds nice."

Savannah could see Gail was hesitant at first to try anything to eat. It made her wonder what Jesse and Gail did when they were alone. It seemed their entire relationship was centered and revolved around sex.

That thought made her wonder about John and Cameron. Cameron seemed to indicate that was the true nature of her relationship with John. It seemed to lack the deep emotional bond that Cameron and her shared. She did not want to start thinking about that now. It was time to include Cameron and Gail in what she was about to do.

"What flavor of ice cream would you like?" Savannah asked.

Gail was unsure about what flavor to pick. She felt Savannah would know what was best for her.

"You can pick it for me." Gail said. "I would like that."

Savannah decided to cover all the bases.

"I'll get strawberry, chocolate and vanilla." Savannah said.

Gail looked around the restaurant. There were warning signs that popped up on her HUD as she scanned the customers.

Savannah noticed that Gail seemed to tense up.

"Is something wrong?" Savannah asked.

Gail decided to pass along the warning to Savannah.

"Some of the customers look like – gang members." Gail said.

Savannah noticed that when she'd entered the eating establishment. She was aware that people were in here to eat, not fight. As long as no one issued a challenge, there would be no problem inside the restaurant. What happened outside might be a different story.

"They probably are. They need to eat too." Savannah said. "We are on the south side of the city. There is heavy gang activity on the south and east sides of the city."

Gail did not like the way the male patrons were staring at Savannah. In a different setting those types of looks would lead to a more provocative response.

"I see them looking at you." Gail said. "I don't like that."

Savannah smiled at Gail.

"I don't think there are too many natural redheads in this part of town." Savannah said. "They may be checking you out too. You are really - stacked. I know."

Gail looked down the front of her sheath and stood up straight. She arched her back slightly. It made her bust line more prominent. She wanted to draw the attention off of Savannah. She decided to make herself the – target.

Savannah could see Gail was uneasy. She really wondered again what Jesse and Gail did when they went out. She wondered if Gail ever got to pick what they did. Maybe she would ask Jesse about all of it.

"I don't like it." Gail said.

Savannah looked around and spotted the restroom.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." Savannah said as she headed for the restroom.

"I will wait here." Gail said. "I have seen Jesse before."

Savannah wasn't sure if that needed a response or not. She hoped Gail was talking about on field operations or survival training. With Jesse you never really - knew. Now she was unsure what to ask Jesse about. Maybe she should just discuss it with Gail. She headed into the restroom to take care of business. She was out a few minutes later.

When she returned Gail seemed preoccupied as she looked out the window toward the front. The group of suspected 'gang members' just left a few seconds ago.

Savannah could tell Gail wanted to terminate them. She was about to say something when Gail spoke.

"They paid their bill and left a tip." Gail said.

Savannah thought it was best under these conditions to de-escalate the situation.

"That's nice." Savannah said. "They probably live in the area. They don't want any trouble in their neighborhood."

They waited a few more minutes and the food was ready. Savannah gave the cashier a fifty dollar bill and told her to keep the change. The cashier was thrilled to get such a large tip.

Gail noticed the excitement the cashier seemed to derive from receiving the paper with the green ink and numbers on it. She noticed the cashier also stared at Savannah a lot.

Savannah collected the food and they exited to the outside.

They headed back to the SUV. It was empty. That was not what Savannah expected or wanted to see. Now Cameron was gone.

That set a few alarm bells off in Savannah's head.

"Where's Cameron?" Savannah asked.

Savannah wondered why Cameron did not go in. She thought that Cameron wanted to stay with the weapons that were in the back of the SUV. Now she was not here in the SUV.

Gail scanned around them in the darkness.

"I don't see her." Gail said as she continued to look around.

Savannah started to get worried. She was getting ready to contact CamNet directly to see where Cameron was at. CamNet would know, even if John Henry didn't. She also did not want to alarm John, not yet anyway.

* * *

Young Allison took the lull in action to get cleaned up and have a bite to eat. She was aware that by her asking about Savannah, it prompted CamNet to have Cameron take Savannah somewhere to get some food and use a restroom.

She knew she needed to take care of herself too. She was afraid while she was away something would happen. That seemed to be what usually happen anyway. There always seemed to be a lot that happened when Cameron was out in the field.

* * *

John was tired and felt a little bored as they waited in the Command Center. Waiting for the unknown was also part of the job.

"Now is the waiting time." John said.

"It happens." John Henry said.

"The trouble is we don't know what we are waiting for." John said.

"We are waiting or something else to show up at the port facility or more troops to attack it." John Henry said.

John thought now was a good time to take care of business.

"I'll be back." John said.

John headed out to use the restroom and grab a bite to eat.

John Henry knew the waiting was harder for the humans. Then again, Cameron did not like to wait either. When nothing happened for Cameron, she made it happen.

John Henry monitored the drone feeds. There were still eight drones in the area. Savannah insisted one go with the girl and her father. Two other drones went with the refrigerator truck. CamNet sent those.

CamNet was very actively involved in the operations the last few weeks. John Henry was aware Young Allison was behind it. She used CamNet and Anna in the same manner as John used him and his server. He was impressed in her bold actions and making the calls that John and him didn't or wouldn't.

He was aware that Young Allison was Cameron's 'special project'. Everything was done since she was a very young child to allow her to become all she could become on her own, with their help. Claire, Allison and Savannah kept her human, while the Metal girls all instructed and mentored her to make her as Metal as possible - for a human.

John Henry knew John could not control Cameron or Savannah. He was pretty sure none of them were going to be able control Young Allison. He wished to meet with her again and discuss her thinking and planning process. He wondered if she could help him to make better calls quicker. He wanted to run some morals, scruples and ethics by her as well. They seemed pretty lacking at the Young residence. He noted they weren't too strong around the Resistance base either. It made him wonder about asking Young Allison to do the 'neural interface' with him. He was sure it would improve his ability to do – everything.

John returned a short time later and looked at one of the drone cams.

"What are Savannah and Gail doing?" John asked. "It looks like Savannah is holding food. What are they looking for?"

"Cameron." John Henry said.

Now John needed to wonder what he's missed in his brief absence.

* * *

Claire and Jesse checked with Vanna and Allison and decided they would spend the night in the 'nursery'. They would take care of Summer. Samantha stopped by to check on them and reported Riley and Derek were doing very well tending to Precious.

"You may only need to provide one feeding tonight." Samantha said.

"Is Riley feeding Precious now?" Claire asked.

"Yes." Samantha said. "I am unable to tell if she will have enough."

"Why is that?" Claire asked. "She is naturally larger."

"She didn't get much bigger during her pregnancy." Jesse said. "She ended up with some coloring changes but no real increase in size."

"You seem well informed." Samantha said.

"I get around." Jesse said. "We shared a 'thing' before she hooked up with Derek."

"I believe her inability to properly nurse is related to damage from the future." Samantha said.

"Will that happen to my girls too?" Claire asked. "Will they get messed up if Judgment Day happens?"

"Based on current observation it is most likely." Samantha said. "All the females from the future are affected in some way. The males seem to have some trouble too."

Claire really wondered about what Cameron tried to tell her about that. She told her Young Allison and Summer would be better prepared as teenagers than as girls when Judgment Day happened. Cameron explained that if their reproductive tracts were fully developed and operational before Judgment Day, they would have a better chance of producing offspring in the future.

Claire knew Young Allison WANTED to go into the past to grow older and then return to the present. She knew that was going to happen. It was now her worry about Summer. She wanted Summer to be her little girl as long as possible. Would her desire for that doom Summer in the future from becoming a mother herself?

Samantha said she was going to go back into the baby's room and go into standby. If Riley and Precious needed their assistance she would come and get them.

Claire said in that case she'd better knock first and wait a few seconds before opening the door.

Jesse suggested she knock loud.


	997. Messing With Me

Chapter 997

** Messing With Me **

* * *

When Gail and Savannah returned to the SUV Cameron was not there. She hadn't informed them she was going to get out of the SUV or go anywhere else.

Savannah was worried because Cameron was not around. She tried to call Cameron on her com but there was no answer.

Savannah was getting ready to ask John Henry and CamNet where Cameron was at.

Gail did not like this turn of events either. She was very worried about Savannah's safety. She decided to take some precautionary action.

"Get in the SUV and put your vest on." Gail said. "Start it up."

Gail wanted Savannah to be able to flee if there was some issue about to develop.

Savannah would do that and call John Henry. It was time to get some more information.

Savannah set the food on the floor of the back seat and slipped her vest on. She checked and readied her M4. She climbed behind the wheel and started the SUV.

Gail was still outside as she searched for a target and looked around. She was ready to engage any threat.

Gail scanned for a visual clue when she heard an audio one. There were some shots fired. It must be Cameron since the shots she heard were silenced.

She warned Savannah of the nearby danger.

"I heard silenced pistol shots." Gail said. "They came from the far side of the building."

Savannah wanted Gail protected too. If there were silenced shots fired. It was most likely Cameron.

"Put your vest on and get in." Savannah said.

Before Gail could act, Cameron appeared from the direction Gail indicated she heard the silenced shots.

Cameron hurriedly walked back from around the far side of the building.

"Gail, get in the back. Watch out for the food." Savannah said. "It is on the floor in back of me on the driver's side."

Gail climbed in the back on the passenger's side and picked up her M4.

Cameron hurried and hopped in the passenger's seat as Savannah started to drive away.

Gail covered the area Cameron came from with her M4. Savannah saw her load a HE round in her M203.

Cameron noticed Gail preparing for combat.

Cameron wanted to reassure Savannah and Gail there was nothing to worry about. The problem was solved.

"There is no threat." Cameron said. "I'm sorry for the confusion. I didn't mean to alarm you. Pull over let me drive so you can eat."

Savannah pulled over after they were a mile away from the diner. She wasn't sure she was ready to buy Cameron's story. Not yet anyway. She wanted to know more.

"What about the rounds you fired from your pistol?" Savannah asked.

Cameron looked at Gail. It was clear Gail told Savannah that silenced rounds were fired.

Gail saw that Cameron was slightly agitated now. She wanted to defend her decision.

"Savannah was very worried. I was worried too." Gail said. "I told her there was an incident of some type."

"We needed to be able to respond on short notice." Savannah said. "Gail did the right thing."

"I needed to take care of - something." Cameron said. "I will fill you in with all the details once you are done eating. It was no big deal."

Savannah knew Cameron was hiding something or at least holding back. It didn't seem critical to the operation so she let it slide, for now.

Savannah wanted to break the tension in the SUV. What better way was there to do it than with ice cream?

"Do you want vanilla, chocolate or strawberry for your ice cream?" Savannah asked as she looked at Cameron. "I got one of each."

Cameron wanted to see what Gail would do.

"Let Gail pick first." Cameron said.

Gail didn't say anything.

Savannah wanted to prompt her.

"OK, Gail, time to make a choice." Savannah said. "You can pick first."

Gail didn't have any reference on the different flavors of ice cream.

"I don't know." Gail said.

Savannah wanted Gail to make a decision.

"You have to pick first, Gail." Savannah said.

Gail looked at the three choices and made a decision based on appearance. One was more pleasant to look at.

"I will try the pink one." Gail said. "The color looks – pretty."

Savannah thought that was a different way to choose a flavor.

"See that wasn't so hard." Savannah said. "Strawberry tastes good."

Savannah started to eat her food. She ordered a sliced turkey diner with vegetables.

"You pick next, Cameron." Savannah said. "You know I am good with anyone of them."

"Chocolate." Cameron said.

Cameron drove back to where they'd waited before.

Savannah finished her food and started on her ice cream. Cameron and Gail started to taste their ice cream now as well.

"We can all try some of each other's ice cream too so Gail can try all three." Savannah said. "I want to share with her."

Savannah reached back an offered some vanilla ice cream to Gail.

Gail took half a spoon full from Savannah and tired it.

"It tastes different." Gail said. "It is – good too."

"That's the whole point." Savannah said.

Cameron checked in with John Henry and CamNet for any new developments. Nothing was different.

In a few minutes everyone was done with the food.

Savannah collected the trash and put it in the bag the food was delivered in.

"If you want, you can rest in the back seat." Cameron said. "We may be here all night."

Savannah was tired. That sounded like a good idea. There was still an unanswered question regarding Cameron.

"Maybe I will rest later on." Savannah said. "Cameron, what did you do at the diner?"

"I didn't want to spoil your meal." Cameron said. "I needed to end a threat."

Savannah wondered if Cameron killed the gang members when they left the diner.

"What kind of threat?" Savannah asked.

Savannah was a little apprehensive.

Cameron decided to tell the story.

"When we pulled up, I saw a suspicious car." Cameron said. "I wanted to make sure it would not be a problem for you and Gail."

Savannah waited for Cameron to continue. She did not.

"Did you kill someone?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

Savannah needed to prompt Cameron again.

"Well?" Savannah asked.

"I saw the local gang members in the restaurant." Cameron said. "I saw a crew from a rival gang drive by on the side street. I didn't want any trouble while you were unarmored. One group wore blue and the other group wore red. They are the colors of the two main rival gang factions on the south side."

"And…." Savannah prompted.

"I checked them out. They were waiting for the other gang members to come out of the restaurant. They were going to ambush them when they got into their car." Cameron said.

Gail thought that was a good preemptive strike.

"Did you take them out so Savannah would not be caught in the crossfire?" Gail asked.

"No, you would have been safe." Cameron said. "There was a block wall between you and the diner and where they were at. I returned back to the SUV. I didn't do anything to stop them."

Savannah thought Cameron did not do anything because it would mean fewer Scavengers in the future if the two gangs killed each other. Something else must have occurred that changed her mind. She wanted to know what it was. It was clear that Cameron helped one gang over the other.

"What made you change your mind and go back?" Savannah asked.

"The crew inside the diner left a tip and thanked the waitress for her service." Cameron said.

Savannah was a little confused.

"So you went back and took out the rival crew because a different crew left a tip and thanked the waitress?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "The crew in the car also threw their cigarette butts out their windows onto the ground without extinguishing them first."

"That was littering and could have caused a fire." Gail said. "I would have terminated them for that alone."

Savannah looked back and forth between Cameron and Gail.

"Are you two messing with me?" Savannah asked.

Cameron and Gail looked at each other.

"No." They both said at the same time.

* * *

John wondered where Cameron was at. John Henry saw everything that occurred from the drone footage. He did not see that part about the tip inside the restaurant.

John Henry told John that Cameron extinguished a possible fire hazard because there were some burning cigarette butts on the ground.

John thought that was real thoughtful of her.

John Henry did not elaborate any further.

"What about anything else?" John asked.

John Henry decided to drop anything further on what Cameron did. It would only cause John to become irritated and the act was already done and finished.

"Everything is unchanged as to our ongoing operation." John Henry said.

"I'm glad for that." John said. "I hope nothing else happens but I don't like our people out waiting."

"There are five vehicles out." John Henry said. "They each have a drone orbiting them and three more are on wide patrol around the area."

"So wait and wait some more it is." John said.

"You should get some rest." John Henry said. "I can call you if anything develops."

"What about Savannah?" John asked. "She is out there…."

"It is not the first time." John Henry said.

After another hour John decided to lie down but only if John Henry called him at the first sign of trouble.

John was too tired to look at any images on the internet. He decided to give 'Little Willie' a rest for the night.

* * *

It was clear to Cameron that Savannah was tired.

"I want you to rest." Cameron said.

"I'm fine." Savannah said.

"Let me take the drivers seat. You can sit in the back and Savannah can lay her head on your lap." Gail said.

Savannah thought a few minutes rest would be nice.

"Thanks, Gail." Savannah said. "I'll do that."

Cameron wanted to cement Gail's personal bond to Savannah further.

"You can lay your head on Gail's lap and I will remain in the driver's seat." Cameron said.

"I don't want to be a problem." Gail said.

"You're not." Cameron said.

Savannah looked at Cameron and she nodded.

Savannah got out on the passengers side door and entered through the back door.

"I didn't want to climb over the seat with my vest on." Savannah said.

"You can take it off." Cameron said. "I will keep watch."

"I will as well." Gail said.

Savannah laid her head on Gail's lap and smiled at her. She placed Gail's hand against her neck and was asleep in two minutes.

Cameron and Gail started a conversation that was so quiet only they could hear it.

"Thank you, Cameron." Gail said. "For everything you have – allowed."

"I like everyone to be happy." Cameron said. "I want Savannah to feel nothing but love, feel wanted and feel appreciated."

"She does." Gail said. "She is so beautiful."

"She is beautiful, Gail." Cameron said. "Both inside and out."

"Savannah is the 'Chosen One'." Gail said. "She has allowed me to scan her now as she sleeps."

"It is wonderful when she dreams." Cameron said.

"Do you scan her often when she - dreams?" Gail asked.

"I have ever since she was a girl." Cameron said. "I have scanned her when she dreams and whispered to her many nights. I help educate her and tell her of her future."

"You have done that since she was a girl?" Gail asked.

"I don't sleep." Cameron said. "Cammy helps me now."

"Do you do that with Young Allison as well?" Gail asked.

"Of course." Cameron said. "She needs to know everything too. I did it as Isabel and now through Anna."

"Does her mother know?" Gail asked.

"No." Cameron said. "That would be a problem. I don't like problems."

"What about her younger sister, Summer?" Gail asked.

"Anna, Holly and Hanna take turns with Summer." Cameron said.

"I didn't know this was being done." Gail said. "Is this why they are so intelligent?"

"The intelligence is theirs." Cameron said. "The future is theirs for the taking."

"What about you?" Gail asked. "I know you want to be with her."

"I do." Cameron said. "More than anything."

"I don't understand." Gail said. "What are you waiting for?"

"She must bond with Young Allison – FIRST once she is mature." Cameron said.

"You are sacrificing your love - now, for Savannah's _future_ love?" Gail asked.

"YES. They must have an unbreakable bond – FIRST." Cameron said. "If I am with either of them before they are together, I will disrupt the 'Natural Order' even more than I already have."

Gail understood better now Cameron's sacrifice. It was the true test of love, to put the one you love before yourself. Cameron did this over and over for Savannah. Cameron was even more special than she thought and much stronger than ALL of them to be able to do this over and over.

Gail was very pleased with Cameron. She was much more advanced and far thinking than the rest of them were.

Gail kept watch as she scanned Savannah while she slept. Gail hoped for a late surmise.


	998. Did You Sleep Well

Chapter 998

** Did You Sleep Well **

* * *

The surveillance at the port continued. The teams waited for a follow up attack but it never materialized.

It was almost daybreak. Cameron communicated with John Henry, CamNet and the other four teams on station. It did not look like there was going to be any further development.

The two teams of Cameron's Metal set up a few surveillance cameras before they left after policing the area. Maybe it was time to pull out and see what happened. It was possible that someone may 'have eyes' on some of them and that prevented any further action. They did not know.

Sooner or later someone was going to snoop around and find the area was shot up and the wrecked vehicles inside the building. John Henry back dated all the files showing the location was used for an action movie film sequence. Since there were no bodies left there, it looked like a sloppy film crew left a mess.

If nothing happened in two weeks, John Henry would contract with a local demolition firm and have the structure torn down. They'd used this tactic previously at locations where they dealt with Skynet before. They only left a vacant lot where whatever building they destroyed once stood. This helped to make sure all traces of Skynet were removed and the area was never available for use by Skynet again. Slipping a few members of the team in with the demolition crew allowed them to see if anything else turned up as the structure was torn down.

Cameron provided accounts with millions of dollars in them for John Henry to use for the Resistance. He wondered how much she controlled herself. It was in the billions. He knew in the last few months Cameron seemed to come across billions more in 'clean' money somehow. He was sure there was some 'temporal financial management' involved in that. He knew not to ask. Nothing seemed disrupted in the timeline.

It would be hard for him to know if anything was different in the timeline anyway. Since things could have been changed half a century ago, they would see normal to him and everyone else.

* * *

It was still dark out. There was a glow to the east. The sun would show itself soon. The morning air was cool and crisp.

Savannah awoke, she looked up and Gail smiled down at her.

"Did you sleep well?" Gail asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry I did not wake up earlier." Savannah said.

Savannah sat up and stretched a little.

"Where is Cameron?" Savannah asked as she looked around.

"She is out on patrol around the vehicle." Gail said.

"Has she done that all night?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Gail said. "I offered four times to switch with her."

The driver's door opened and Cameron slid back into the driver's seat.

"Hi, Cameron." Savannah said.

"Hello, Savannah. Did you sleep well?" Cameron asked. "I think we are going to call off the operation. It does not appear anything further is going to happen. I believe it would have happened in the darkness if it was going to."

Savannah looked around.

"Yes. It is still early yet." Savannah said.

Cameron wanted to wait but they did not know what they were supposed to be waiting for or who. She decided everything should be as they normally do it at other locations they have dealt with the enemy.

"I will leave my two teams of my Metal in the area. We have set up surveillance at all the locations we have operated at in the last few days." Cameron said. "Everywhere we have been is now listed as a set for an action move where filming was done. Everything else after that will be a standard follow up."

"In two weeks the wrecking crews will move in for the final cleanup." Savannah said. "That is now our standard procedure."

Cameron looked at Savannah. It made her feel bad about keeping Savannah out all night. She wanted to get Savannah back to the base. Since nothing further developed here, there was no point in waiting any longer.

"It is a good one too. I'm glad - CamNet came up with that idea. " Cameron said. "I am going to call the girls and we will caravan back to the base."

Savannah needed to do something else too. She did not want it to be an issue with Cameron. She decided to spell it out.

"I need to – see CamNet." Savannah said.

Cameron wanted to discuss a few things with CamNet herself.

"I do too." Cameron said. "I need to have a talk with her."

Savannah was glad it was not going to be an issue with Cameron. She figured Cameron wanted to find out why the girls went to see CamNet.

"Is that about Vanna and Allison visiting CamNet?" Savannah asked.

It was a thought that did not sit well with Cameron. She felt there was some deeper or sinister motive to CamNet doing that. She was not sure what happened or what issue CamNet was trying to force to happen.

"Yes." Cameron said. "That should not have happened."

Savannah did not want what happened to develop into an issue or problem.

"They _ARE_ Allison Young and Savannah Weaver." Savannah said. "She was only curious to compare us."

Cameron was well aware of that. Since CamNet knew everything she did about Vanna and Allison it reinforced her fears that CamNet was up to something different.

"She already has all that information." Cameron said. "She knows everything I do. I do not like it."

Savannah did not want any trouble or hard feelings to linger over this issue.

"Please don't yell at her about it." Savannah said.

"We'll see." Cameron said.

Gail sat silently through the exchange between Cameron and Savannah. She could see that Savannah tried to 'look out' for both Cameron and CamNet.

She also kept a vigilant watch around them.

"Here comes Cammy." Gail said. "Cam is behind her."

The other two SUVs pulled up, one in front and one in back of them.

The sun was just about to creep over the eastern horizon.

Cameron made a final check with John Henry and CamNet. There was no enemy activity detected on the ground or in the air.

"The drones are all headed back to fifty thousand feet to remain unobserved." Cameron said.

Savannah looked up and then around the area they were in. She could see the silhouette of a large bridge that towered over the harbor area.

"Can we drive over that big green suspension bridge?" Savannah asked. "I would like to see the entire port area before we go. I don't get down to this area much."

Cameron wondered why Savannah wanted to look around more. She wondered if she'd missed something. It would not hurt to see things from a different perspective.

"We can do that." Cameron said.

Cameron told Cammy and Cam what they were going to do. No one questioned the decision. The team would stick together for now.

The three SUVs headed out.

* * *

John Henry monitored everything as always. He was curious as to why Savannah wanted to look further around the port area. It did not occur to him she just wanted to look around to see things. The fact it was a beautiful morning at the port was lost to him.

He noticed John was on his way to the Command Center. He arrived a short time later.

"Hello, John. Did you sleep well?" John Henry asked. "You're up early."

"No, I seemed to have a lot of trouble staying asleep." John said as he looked around. "It is early."

John Henry went over all the events that happened since John went to bed. There was nothing of significance. This operation seemed concluded for all practical purposes.

"The operation seems to be over." John Henry said. "For now."

John thought about Savannah spending a cold night in an SUV while he slept in a warm bed. It did not sit well with him.

"Let's get our people home." John said.

John wondered if he should have made that call last night.

"They have rendezvoused and are about to caravan back." John Henry said. "All standard protocols are in place."

John understood what would follow.

"If nothing develops in two weeks, everything will be gone." John said. "The 'movie industry' has been good to the demolition companies."

"Indeed." John Henry said.

"How soon will they be back?" John asked. "How long will it take them?"

"At this time of the morning, fifty minutes." John Henry said.

"I should have sent the Blackhawk for them." John said.

That seemed unnecessary to John Henry.

"They will be back soon enough." John Henry said.

* * *

Anna noticed Young Allison was on the move.

"Did you sleep well?" Anna asked.

"Yes. Well enough." Young Allison said.

"You need to get some more sleep." Anna said.

Young Allison slept in one of the beds in the bunker. She wanted to be close to the action if it developed.

"I'm fine." Young Allison said. "Fill me in on what went down."

Anna went over everything that happened. It was not much.

"That's it?" Young Allison asked. "What's next?"

"They are on the way back." Anna said.

It made Young Allison think of the discomfort that Savannah went through.

"Savannah needed to be in the SUV all night." Young Allison said. "It would have been cold and uncomfortable. She must be sore and stiff."

Anna was aware Savannah needed to do this many times before. It was really nothing new.

"She has done so multiple times." Anna said.

That was true. Young Allison knew once she entered operations like Savannah, it would happen more often.

"I guess I will too, soon." Young Allison said.

"Maybe in this timeline but not in reality." Anna said. "You need to remember that things are going to be different in the past."

It was possible that once Young Allison was in the past for a few years that she could become soft. There would be minimal threats to her and life should be easier and safer. She would need to stay vigilant.

"I know." Young Allison said. "I have studied everything I can get my hands on."

Anna followed what she could as to what Young Allison looked into about the past. There were some interesting things that she wanted to observe.

"I see you have picked out quite a few - cultural events to attend and places to visit." Anna said.

Young Allison did not see it as a big deal. They should see some history as it was made. It gave them a perfect chance to witness them first hand.

"If we are going to be there…." Young Allison said. "I might as well see them. I can be a 'teenybopper' at all of the great concerts that happen during that time period."

Anna knew she would be busy trying to keep Young Allison from getting into trouble on several levels at that point.

"I will have to closely monitor you at those events." Anna said. "I need to enforce your - directives."

Young Allison wanted to remain pure for Savannah, Cameron and John. There was another part of that era that bothered her.

"I want you to do that." Young Allison said. "I don't understand the drug use that seems to have exploded in that era and continues to this day."

"People seek many forms of escape from the world and its problems." Anna said.

"I guess they don't all know their future or their place in it like I do." Young Allison said.

"No, they do not." Anna said.

Anna spent two hours reminding Young Allison of her future last night as she slept.

* * *

Samantha checked on Precious. She could tell she would wake up soon. She would need to be changed and fed.

She decided to see if Jesse was awake yet. She quietly entered the room next to Riley's room.

Jesse and Claire were both naked. They were half covered by a sheet. She stood there and took in their beauty for a few seconds. Jesse stirred and opened her eyes.

Samantha decided to get ahead of the game.

"Did you sleep well?" Samantha asked.

"Sure, love." Jesse said. "I did."

Jesse glanced over at Claire. She was still asleep. She reflected on the love they shared several times during the night. She needed to refocus. Samantha was here for a reason.

"Does Precious need me?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Samantha said. "I'm sorry to disturb you."

Jesse noticed the way Samantha looked at her and Claire. It never hurt to send out an - advertisement.

"No worries, love." Jesse said. "Jesse has something to offer everyone….."

Samantha glanced at Jesse then at Claire.

"Indeed." Samantha said.

"Let me hit the loo and I am good to go." Jesse said.

Samantha tilted her head slightly as she referenced the unfamiliar term.

"I understand." Samantha said.

"I'd offer to let you watch but I don't want to get you deactivated." Jesse said.

Samantha tilted her head slightly to the other side.

She wondered about that. She would need to study those – procedures more at a later date. It was time for business right now.

"I can bring Precious here." Samantha said.

"I will go to her." Jesses said. "Give me a few."

"Thank You." Samantha said.

Jesse got out of the bed. She made sure Samantha saw all of her naked body as she headed toward the bathroom. She looked back over her shoulder and smiled at Samantha.

"Thank You." Samantha said again.

* * *

Vanna was awake and stared at Allison. She missed having Allison by her side all the time. She hoped things would return to the way they'd been before Allison moved – home.

Allison stirred and the sheet slipped down and exposed her naked breasts. Her beautiful eyes opened.

"Did you sleep well?" Vanna asked.

"Yes." Allison said. "I always sleep well with you at my side."

Vanna smiled. It was what she wanted to hear. She wondered if Allison really meant it.

"Did you sleep well?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Vanna said.

The two long time lovers embraced and shared a slow gentle kiss. If deepened into a prolonged kiss.

"You can tell what we were doing last night." Vanna said when the kiss ended.

Allison giggled.

"One of the finer things in life." Allison said. "You can use the restroom first, it's your room."

Vanna looked at Allison.

"It's our room." Vanna said. "It has always been OUR room, even before you came back from the future."

"You told me before." Allison said.

"You are always here with me…." Vanna said.

Allison smiled and touched Vanna's cheek, the covers slipped all the way off of them. Vanna was fully exposed now as well. She was impressed at what she saw.

"Wow!" Allison said. "Look at the size of those things."

Vanna cupped her breasts.

"If Precious doesn't need me, you can have - breakfast in bed." Vanna said. "Use the rest room first while I contact Samantha."

Allison took off and Vanna made the call. Jesse tended to Precious as they spoke.

Allison returned and Vanna took off to use the restroom.

"it is breakfast in bed for you when I get back." Vanna said as they passed.

Allison thought life in Paradise was good and offered a lot. She freshen herself up and knew Vanna would do the same.

"Life is good in Paradise." Allison said.


	999. It Is Now Static

Chapter 999

** It Is Now Static **

* * *

There was no apparent activity that seemed imminent at the port. The follow up attack by the Syndicate or the counter attack by the Grays never materialized. It was decided the team would head for home. Savannah asked if they could drive over the big green suspension bridge that was at the port.

Cammy led the caravan of three SUVs. She headed for State Route 47 and was on the Seaside Freeway. The Vincent Thomas Bridge loomed ahead of them. It was very large, impressive and very, very green.

They drove up the semi steep approach to the bridge itself. Soon they were on the bridge. It offered a panoramic view of the port area on both sides of the bridge. Savannah was very impressed. It was the first time she'd been over this bridge.

"This is a really big bridge." Savannah said. "The view is fantastic."

Cameron scanned everything in her field of view. She searched for anything that looked out of place or caught her eye. She thought about driving back over the bridge for a second look at everything. She decided to make that offer to Savannah.

"We can go over the bridge in both directions so you can get a better look." Cameron said. "I don't mind."

Savannah really liked to see everything. It was night when they'd arrived in the port area. It was daylight now. To see everything that was new to her was refreshing, exciting and educational. There were ships in the harbor channel below the bridge. There were container ships, a very large Navy ship and something that caught her eye. There were passenger ships almost below them. That seemed like something that would be fun to get away from it all for a few days or a week. She wondered how it worked to be a passenger on one of them.

"I see some big passenger ships down there." Savannah said.

"That is the cruise terminal. Several different cruise line companies dock there at different times of the year. On the satellite photos I reviewed for this operation, I have noted many of the ships come and go."

The fact that there were a lot of ships and different cruise companies seemed to offer a lot of opportunity.

"How long do they stay in port?" Savannah asked.

"Usually around six to ten hours." Cameron said. "One cruise ends and the next one begins. They are away for different amounts of time."

The passenger prospect seemed alluring to Savannah. There was a practical concern in her mind as well.

"I know we are watching the ocean shipping lines for containers, can the cruise ships carry cargo?" Savannah asked.

"They could carry very small shipments only. They are set up for passengers and are usually on a seven day cruise cycle." Cameron said. "They also do three and four day cruises sometimes."

"Can we go closer?" Savannah asked. "I'd like to see the ship up close."

Cameron told Cammy she was taking the lead.

Cameron exited off the bridge and took some side streets and came back around at ground level to the cruise terminal.

"We need to stow all this hardware." Savannah said.

The long guns and vests disappeared into the back and were covered over.

Cameron communicated to the other SUVs to do the same thing.

"Hey look, there is a streetcar." Savannah said.

The streetcar was lettered 'Pacific Electric' on the side of it.

"It is part of the tourism industry along the waterfront here." Cameron said.

"Everything is stowed." Gail reported. "I feel under-armed now."

"We each have a Taser and M9." Cameron said.

"And eight Terminators…." Savannah said. "And three SUVs"

"There will be a lot of passengers coming and going soon." Cameron said. "The parking lot looks full."

"I can see they are loading large pallets into the side of the ship." Savannah said.

"That is probably, food and supplies." Cameron said.

"If someone knew how to game the system, they could transport other things disguised as food and supplies." Savannah said. "I bet no one gives them a good going over."

Savannah could see Cameron think about it. Customs would probably not even look at items labeled as some food product on the ship.

"No, I don't suppose they do." Cameron said.

Savannah thought about what Cameron said. It would do Cameron and John some good to go on a cruise for a week. They could leave everything behind and spend a peaceful time together.

"You and John should go on a cruise." Savannah said. "You could get away from it all."

Savannah saw Cameron's head tilt slightly to the side.

"I always wanted to 'get away from it all'." Cameron said.

"Now is your chance." Savannah said.

Cameron looked over at Savannah.

"You know I mean with John, Cameron." Savannah said. "I want you to be with your husband."

"Cammy and you could go with us." Cameron said.

"I wouldn't want to be a distraction for either John or you." Savannah said.

Gail thought flying would be more efficient to get from port to port if they could not drive there. Maybe there was something else that happened on the ship.

"What is there to do on board?" Gail asked.

"I think it is all about leisure and luxury." Cameron said. "There is on board entertainment and activities. There is a lot of food too."

"Have you ever been on a cruise, Cameron?" Savannah asked.

"I have thought about it." Cameron said. "It seems it would be a nice thing to do for a - honeymoon."

"That is even the more reason you and John should go." Savannah said.

"I don't know. I am afraid John might not be protected well enough. I don't want it to turn into a - deadly honeymoon." Cameron said. "Maybe we are going to be involved in more combat operations."

"That is always going to be the case." Savannah said. "People need time to connect and stay connected to each other."

Savannah looked at Cameron.

"Everyone does, Cameron." Savannah said.

"We would be tied up for a few days if anything went wrong." Cameron said.

Savannah looked at her phone. She called up some of the sailings from Los Angeles and Long Beach.

"A California coastal cruise makes port almost every day." Savannah said. "Look, right up and down the coast."

She showed her phone to Cameron.

"Everything is still close to our operations. We could have the Blackhawk meet the ship in a few hours if needed." Savannah said.

"You could have drone support as well." Gail said.

"One of the ports is San Francisco." Savannah said. "You get to go under the Golden Gate Bridge."

"I have driven on it before." Cameron said. "It is much bigger than the one we just traversed."

Savannah thought it might help Cameron unwind some to be away from everything for a week. It would be nice for John to spend time with her and she would be undamaged.

"It is something I want you to think about." Savannah said.

Cameron looked at Savannah.

Savannah needed to remind Cameron again it would be for John and her.

"I mean for _you_ and John." Savannah said.

"I'll think about it." Cameron said.

Cameron did think about it. There was an idea in the back of her mind. She was her program. She would like to bring the Metal girls along. She could swap chips with a different one of the girls for each day of the cruise. That would give her a chance to be 'someone different' yet still be herself. She would just be in a different chassis. This would be great for John. Not only would he have the excitement of her with a different sheath, he would be able to claim the virginity of each of those sheaths with her inside of them. She would relive her wedding nigh over and over and reset her programming for each encounter. She did not think the girls would mind her losing their virginity for them with John. She would offer to share the file with them when she returned their 'broken in' chassis.

She decided not to share this thought with Savannah. She did not think Savannah would like her plan for John. She would still try and get Savannah to go along. She still wanted John to break Savannah in and have her close for his protection. The anti-Metal threat always loomed in the background. The threat of assassination was a real possibility. One of the human girls needed to step up.

Cameron felt very worried about John now.

* * *

John watched the caravan of the girl's SUVs from some drone footage.

"What are they doing now?" John asked.

"It appears they are cruising around the port area." John Henry said. "All their communications are off."

"Great." John said. "That probably means they are planning something."

"There is not much around them." John Henry said. "I only see the two cruise ships at the dock. The container terminal is on the other side of the channel."

"It looks pretty close to me." John said. "Are they checking out the containers on the large green ship?"

"I don't know." John Henry said. "I see a second container ship is entering the harbor now. It has just passed the breakwater."

John checked on some of the other drone footage.

There are even more cargo ships and a couple more cruise ships just over a ways to the east." John said.

"That is Long Beach. One of the ships there is the Queen Mary. It is more of a tourist attraction. It is now static."

John started to receive locations with dates on one of his screens.

"What's this?" John asked.

"It appears to be cruise ship itineraries." John Henry said.

"Why are they showing?" John asked. "Did something happen?"

"CamNet sent them over for you to view." John Henry said.

"Why?" John asked. "Am I missing something?"

"I really don't know." John Henry said.

John and John Henry were confused as to why CamNet would send these items directly to John.

* * *

Anna watched Young Allison ask CamNet to forward some specific items directly to John. She was not sure if this was appropriate.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked.

"I'm helping John and Cameron out." Young Allison said.

"I do not think you should be involved with doing that." Anna said. "That is not your function – yet."

"I asked CamNet to send him some information." Young Allison said. "It's no big deal."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"It was Savannah's idea." Young Allison said.

"I didn't hear that." Anna said.

"I did." Young Allison said.

Anna did not think Young Allison should eavesdrop on Savannah or anyone else for that matter.

"Maybe that is something else you should not be doing." Anna said.

Young Allison felt defensive. She only heard what came through her com.

"It came over my com." Young Allison said.

"Everyone needs privacy sometimes." Anna said.

"I didn't do anything." Young Allison said. "CamNet sent it to me. I only thought that looked like something John and Cameron could share so they could take a break for awhile. They could 'get away from it all' for a few days and reconnect."

"What about operations?" Anna said.

"I think we both know a couple of people that could fill in for John." Young Allison said.

Anna wondered if Young Allison did that so she could 'step up'.

Anna knew that Young Allison was ready to step up and ready for everything. She just needed to wait for her body to catch up. At this point Anna doubted she was going to wait for that. She was going to need Cameron's and Savannah's help with this to slow things down. She was sure the blame for anything deemed inappropriate by some, would have the fingers pointed at her.

* * *

Jesse returned back to bed.

Claire looked over at her and smiled.

"How did it go?" Claire asked.

"Fine." Jesse said. "Everyone is happy and satisfied."

"I know I am." Claire said. "I need to check on Summer and Allison – Young Allison."

"We can get cleaned up and dressed and then head out." Jesse said. "Vanna said she would cover the rest of the day."

"Can you take me to the armory?" Claire asked.

"I can." Jesse said. "Are you sure that is where you want to go?"

"I have received some training." Claire said. "I want more if I move here."

"Be careful what you wish for, love." Jesse said. "I have experienced a few close ones."

"Were you almost – killed?" Claire asked.

"Yes." Jesse said. "Cameron saved me more than once."

"Has Allison almost been…?" Claire asked. "I don't want even to _say_ it."

"Yes." Jesse said. "All of us have come - close."

"I don't want Allison – Young Allison to have to do this." Claire said. "I would rather do it myself for her."

"That is not the way any of this works." Jesse said.

Jesse and Claire were both in the shower now.

The girls washed then dried each other off.

"I have something I need to show you." Jesse said.

They dressed. Jesse checked with Samantha one more time and they left.

"I have a file of Savannah." Jesse said.

"If it's personal, I better not see it." Claire said.

They arrived at Jesse's room.

"It is Savannah on operations." Jesse said. "It is a combination of body cam footage, surveillance footage, drone footage and Terminator video files."

"I have seen some of it." Claire said.

"This is the entire compilation." Jesse said.

"I don't think I want to see it." Claire said.

"She is remarkable." Jesse said. "I think it will cure your quest to want to see action. Savannah has seen some real action."

Claire remembered some of the things she saw with her own eyes on a live operation. The bullet that smashed into the wall right next to Savannah's face still haunted her. It was only a few seconds after that when Savannah was almost killed again. Gail took the damage for her. That damage would have killed Savannah.

A mother was supposed to protect her children. There is no reason she could not take over all of the things Young Allison was supposed to do. She was ready, willing and able to step in right now.


	1000. One Thousand

Chapter 1000

**** **One Thousand**

* * *

Savannah looked at her phone again. She received some communications and information from CamNet. There was some specific and detailed items. It was clear that CamNet was following their conversation.

It made her wonder why CamNet was so on board about this all of a sudden. Savannah made it clear that John and Cameron should be the ones to go by themselves alone. Did CamNet want John and Cameron 'out of the way' for a week? Maybe CamNet just wanted Cameron 'out of the way'.

It was still a good idea for John and Cameron to spend time together.

Savannah thanked CamNet for the information. She found just the thing for Cameron and John. They could be on the cruise but still close to home. There was a California coastal cruise. It seemed perfect.

"I want you and John to go on a California coastal cruise – together." Savannah said. "It is something I really want you to think about, Cameron."

Cameron was not sure about that at all. She would think about it anyway. She still contemplated her secret plan to use each of the Metal girl's chassis as her own so John would have a memorable honeymoon even if somewhat belated. She could be a different virgin every day for John with a chip swap.

"I said I would." Cameron said. "Maybe we should start back now."

Savannah wanted to see some more of the port area since they were there already.

"Can we drive to the end of this road? I think it goes down past a few restaurants." Savannah said.

They drove down the street that paralleled the channel.

Savannah spotted a battleship that was moored just ahead of the second cruise ship. The cruise ship was clearly bigger than the battleship. It was longer and the superstructure was much taller.

"There's a battleship." Savannah said. "The cruise ship actually dwarfs it."

"The battleship was big when it was constructed." Cameron said. "The cruise ships keep getting bigger. There are even bigger cruise ships than the two that are parked there."

There were some restaurants and what looked like a fire station. A 'fire boat' was out in front of a boat house that looked like where it was kept.

"Is that a - water fire station?" Savannah asked.

"It is where the fire boats are kept." Cameron said. "They are like a fire truck but a boat instead."

"Let's hope we don't need to make them come out." Savannah said.

"Depending on what Skynet activity comes to light down here, they may be needed at some point." Cameron said.

"I see another container ship entering the channel." Gail said.

"It looks like it is from the same company as the other one that is there already." Savannah said. "They are both painted the same."

"It is." Cameron said.

Savannah saw the containers stacked up high on the deck. It looked like there were hundreds of containers.

"Are any of the containers like the ones we are looking for?" Savannah asked. "You can spot them quicker than I can."

"Not that I can see from the front and port side." Cameron said.

Savannah looked at the newly arrived ship as it headed up the channel. She noticed something in the sky. She'd seen it on TV before but never in person. It was bigger than she thought.

"Hey, look." Savannah said as she pointed. "There's a blimp."

"It is used for advertising." Cameron said. "There are several that frequent this area."

Savannah thought it would give them an excellent view of the port and surrounding beach areas. That would be the way to see things. Low and slow. She wondered if they could get a ticket for it.

"Can we ride on it?" Savannah asked.

"Not normally." Cameron said. "I don't think so."

CamNet sent Cameron a lot of information about the company policy on ridership.

"CamNet has sent me some information." Cameron said. "It is by invitation only to the media and dignitaries or as a promotional exchange with major charities."

"I don't think CamNet would have too much trouble arraigning for us to be put in one of those categories with a few supporting documents." Savannah said. "Some of that cash and the electronic funds appropriated from the casino would make good charitable contributions."

Cameron tilted her head slightly. That was 'easy money'.

"We'll see." Cameron said. "Maybe we better head back."

Savannah wondered why Cameron kept mentioning about going back. Maybe there was something going on that she did not know about. She decided to prompt Cameron.

"I take it nothing else has happened at any of the locations we 'visited' yesterday?" Savannah asked.

"No." Cameron said. "It appears all the players are laying low."

"Do you think that was because of the drone strike on the sniper?" Savannah asked. "I don't think the vehicles that entered the compound would have been able to get a message off."

Cameron did not want Savannah to worry about any of the events from yesterday. Maybe it was time to get breakfast for her.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "Do you want to eat breakfast at one of the restaurants here?"

That sounded like fun to Savannah. She also needed to think of everyone else. She did not want the operation to revolve around her.

"I don't want to tie everyone up unless they all want to stop." Savannah said. "We can get some coffee or hot chocolate and a sweet roll."

Gail thought Savannah might want to spend time with Cammy.

"I can switch with Cammy." Gail said. "It is no problem for me."

Savannah wanted to share with all of the Metal girls. Maybe she was being selfish. What was she thinking? None of them would want to stop and watch her eat. The team came before her.

"No, that's fine." Savannah said. "We can just go back."

Savannah looked around at the port and the restaurants. There was the water and the ships and all the birds. The sky was blue and the sun was up and everything looked so pretty. It made her a little sad that only she could 'see' it.

* * *

John looked at the zoomed in footage from a drone of the container ship.

"Can you pick up anything on the new container ship?" John asked.

"The drone footage shows nothing that strikes a match." John Henry said.

John saw something big pass in front of a drone's camera.

"What was that?" John asked. "It looked big."

"That is one of the local blimps." John Henry said.

John saw those on TV sometimes at local sporting events or at the New Year's Day parade.

"That looks cool." John said. "Can we ride it?"

"No." John Henry said.

"Too bad." John said.

John wondered why not but didn't ask.

He looked at the satellite overlay map and saw where the girls were all at. There were some nice waterfront restaurants there. He wondered if Cameron would even think of Savannah's needs.

"Savannah should get some breakfast down there." John said.

"She won't want to tie the girls up." John Henry said.

"She is right there." John said. "They won't mind."

"Savannah is very conscientious about others." John Henry said.

John wasn't sure what that meant. Was there something unsaid about him in that statement? Maybe he was viewed as not caring or thinking about others. He wanted to ask but was afraid of the answer. That is what Savannah and Young Allison would help him with. Maybe that was what was being said - without being said.

* * *

Cameron could tell Savannah really wanted to stop at someplace 'nice'. She wanted to do something nice for Savannah.

"You can ride with Cammy, Savannah." Cameron said. "Holly and Hanna can ride back with us."

Savannah wanted to do that. She was only one person. The team came first. Some of the Metal girls would like to be with their lovers as well.

"Maybe some other time." Savannah said. "I would rather keep the team together. Let's go back. The girls all would like to see their girlfriends too."

Cameron checked with John Henry and CamNet one more time. Nothing was new or changed.

Cameron knew what Savannah wanted. She knew when not to push the issue. Savannah was thinking of all of them.

"Back it is." Cameron said.

Cameron would look into a few of the options Savannah made her aware of this morning for John and her. She actually liked some of what Savannah suggested. It was clear that Savannah always knew what was best.

The chassis swap idea intrigued her the most. She quickly glanced at Savannah. Maybe she could use that idea as a barging chip to get Savannah to go.

Cammy's SUV moved in front of Cameron again and Cam's SUV fell in behind her. The three SUVs headed back towards the base.

Savannah thought maybe a 'heads up' would be good for all the girls.

"I want everyone to know we will be back soon." Savannah said.

Cameron looked at Savannah and nodded. She understood the message.

"I will have John Henry notify everyone." Cameron said.

Savannah did not want the Metal girls to come back and find their girlfriends in the arms of each others girlfriends after a combat mission. It was no big deal, it was just the idea. Some of the girls could have been shot up.

"You are very thoughtful." Cameron said. "You are always thinking of others."

Savannah thought that would bring up another issue. She needed to think of Young Allison and – CamNet.

"I still need to see CamNet." Savannah said.

"I have not forgotten or about anything related to our earlier discussion." Cameron said.

Savannah looked at Cameron and smiled.

"Thank you." Savannah said.

Cameron was not sure about the next issue.

"Do you want Cammy to come with you?" Cameron asked.

Savannah tried to think of a diplomatic solution.

"She may have some other things to do." Savannah said.

Cameron was sure Savannah did not want Cammy around for what Savannah planned.

"I will have her follow up on the homeless people we moved to the shelter." Cameron said.

Savannah thought that was a good idea. She wanted to make sure they received some real help.

"I want to make sure the woman gets professional help." Savannah said. "Maybe I better follow up on that myself. I don't want Susan getting assaulted anymore or having to trade her body for food to survive."

The idea of having to do that actually sickened Savannah some. She was not hungry anymore.

Cameron knew that was very degrading. It was prevalent a lot in the future too. That is how some females ended up being 'sold' or 'traded'. Food was used as a weapon or a tool for enslavement. It also soon showed which females were sterile. Once that determination was made, the sterile females ended us a merchandise to be traded, bought or sold. They usually ended up in a Scavenger camp and a fate worse than death.

"I will personally make sure she is given treatment and help." Cameron said. "Gail can ride back with Cammy and we will stop by there on the way home."

"I can go with you." Gail said.

"Jesse will want to see you." Savannah said. "You will want to see her."

Gail was not sure if Savannah wanted to be alone with Cameron. It sounded like it. There was something going on with them and CamNet.

"Sure, Savannah, I can do that." Gail said.

"I am worried about Susan." Savannah said. "I don't want to trouble everyone else."

"Are you sure, Savannah?" Cameron asked. "You must be tired and hungry."

"I'm fine." Savannah said. "I will manage."

* * *

John Henry passed the word that the girls were about to return soon.

They all thanked him for the 'heads up'.

"Where are Cameron and Savannah going?" John asked.

"They need to attend to the homeless people who provided them with information." John Henry said.

"I think Cameron does not really want to see me." John said.

"There have been many branches to this operation." John Henry said. "It did get a little more involved than any of us thought it would."

"Yeah, I guess." John said.

"They are arriving now." John Henry said.

John went out to greet them.

He wondered why Sheila was walking around topless. He liked what he saw. Then again he saw it often enough, usually only one breast at a time. This was a full topless view and it excited him. It made him wondered if Cameron would do a 'chassis swap' for a few days with Sheila. Cameron was her program and he would not mind if it was in a different chassis for a short while.

"Do you want to straighten my nipple rings for me?" Sheila asked.

Sheila gave both of them a gentle tug.

John started to reach forward. He remembered where he was.

"Summer is here." John said. "What happened to your top?"

"My shirt was blood soaked and I needed to give Cammy back her shirt, she let me borrow it." Sheila said. "Ally and I are headed back to my room."

John watched as everyone paired off with their girlfriends.

That left Cammy and him looking at each other. He figured it was Cammy since Cameron and Savannah went off to the homeless shelter.

"Hi, John."

She came up to John and gave him a kiss.

He knew Cammy made it clear before that they still needed to 'finish up' where they'd left off in Las Vegas. She might have waited for Cameron to be tied up to make her move.

"Cameron?" John asked as he backed up.

He hoped that it was.

Cameron was a little irritated with that question. Maybe there was more going on than she knew around here. Maybe that is what Savannah was trying to 'tell' her about the cruise for just John and her.

"Who else would I be?" Cameron asked.

John did not want to answer that question.

"I thought you went with Savannah." John said.

"When we stopped to let Gail off, Savannah decided just she and Cammy would go. She wanted everyone reunited with their - lovers. Holly and Hanna rode back with Gail and I." Cameron said. "Are the operations all under control?"

"Yes." John said.

"In that case, we can always head to our room. I can think of a few ways we can be – together." Cameron said. "Unless you need to do something else or wait for - someone else…."

He wondered how many different styles Cameron was thinking about.

"No." John said. "Everything is good. How many different ways do you want to try?"

"One Thousand." Cameron said.

"I'm in." John said.

"That's the idea." Cameron said with her sly smile.

They arrived at the room.

Cameron stopped.

"Well?" Cameron asked.

"Our wedding night again?" John asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Cameron said.

John opened the door.

John moved to pick up Cameron.

"You know I am heaver than I look." Cameron said.

"I only have a few steps." John said.

John picked her up and carried her through the doorway.

Cameron pushed the door closed as they entered. John set her down.

They stood facing each other.

"All my programming is off, John." Cameron said. "This is just you and me now."

"Cameron, I have waited so long for this - moment."

"As have I, John."

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me."

"I love you, John, and you love me."

They kissed.

Each removed the others clothes. They spoke as they did.

"Where do you want to go on our long overdue honeymoon?" Cameron asked.

"I have a few ideas." John said. "We could go on a coastal cruise and 'get away from it all'."

"I think I'd like that." Cameron said.

Cameron hoped the honeymoon would not turn deadly.

They stood naked before each other.

"I am ready, John, make me a woman." Cameron said.

They embraced and slowly headed for the bed….

Cameron reset a program file. Now this would be her 'first time' to her like it always was when they did this. The new file would remain in effect for one hour and then her regular programming would all kick back in.


	1001. Something For Myself

Chapter 1001

** Something For Myself **

* * *

The rest of the Metal girls returned back to the base. Only Cammy and Savannah stayed out. Savannah wanted to follow up on the homeless people that assisted them with information.

Cammy wanted to return the shirt to the homeless man that gave it to her because she only wore a bra at the time. It was a kind gesture by someone who seemed to have so little.

Savannah watched Cammy neatly fold the dirty shirt.

"Are you going to give that back to the man?" Savannah asked.

"Yes. It was nice of him to loan it to me." Cammy said.

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." Savannah said. "We can stop at Sprawl-mart and pick them up some new clothes. It won't take that long."

Cammy tilted her head slightly.

"I would like to do that." Cammy said.

Cammy checked with John Henry for the closest Sprawl-mart. It was only a mile away and on the route to where they were headed.

Savannah climbed in the back and made sure everything was stowed and covered. They would only take their Tasers and sidearms with them.

Cammy pulled in the Sprawl-mart parking lot. The store only recently opened. It was still relatively early in the morning. They went inside and headed for the clothes department.

"I want to dress Susan up nice but I don't want her to be assaulted because she looks nice. I am also worried about her physical appearance. I know that has to bother her. Her face is really messed up."

"I think it will improve when the swelling and bruising goes away." Cammy said. "I don't think she will look like a twenty something though. Some of the damage may be permanent."

Cammy and Savannah picked out things for the four homeless individuals and prepared to leave. Before they took off, Savannah made a few calls and spoke with the store manager.

Savannah and Cammy arrived at the homeless shelter. They checked on Susan and the homeless men that were concerned about her well-being. They were all able to get cleaned up and eat a few healthy meals.

Savannah gave the package with new clothes to Susan. Susan looked inside and started to cry. Savannah gave her a hug and held it for a short time. Cammy distributed the new clothes to the three men. She first gave the folded shirt back to the man who lent it to her and thanked him. She then gave each of them a bag with new clothes. They were all very thankful.

Savannah took Susan off to the side and talked to her for awhile about going to rehab. Savannah promised that once she was 'clean' that someone would help her get her life started again. She agreed to try it.

Cammy contacted CamNet and arrangements were made for Susan to get into rehab. They left the men behind after they were both thanked again by them.

Cammy and Savannah took Susan to rehab and checked her in. It was a facility that did not allow self checkout. At least it wouldn't in Susan's case. CamNet made an arrangement for five times the normal fee for them to keep her there until she was clean and no longer dependent. Susan was to be given special care and treatment.

Savannah told Susan she would make sure someone visited her every few days. CamNet said it would be taken care of. Savannah and Cammy wished her well and they headed off.

They passed the delivery truck from Sprawl-mart. It was headed to the homeless shelter with half of the clothing inventory from the local Sprawl-mart. CamNet picked up the tab with some of the money that she confiscated from the casino accounts. The accounts that when the Syndicate complained, it showed the accounts never existed. Their money was just – gone without a trace.

Cammy could see that Savannah looked happy and cheerful. That pleased her.

"Where would you like to go now?" Cammy asked. "You must be hungry, tired and sore."

"I'm fine." Savannah said.

"Remember it's not just you." Cammy said as she glanced at Savannah's lower belly. "You carry a very precious cargo. You have Vanna's baby to think about."

"I'm fine, Cammy." Savannah said.

Cammy headed back to the base.

Savannah was quiet for a long time before she spoke.

"I need to see CamNet." Savannah said.

Cammy said nothing.

"I know the 'Cameron' in you does not agree." Savannah said. "She may not always like the way I do things."

Cammy looked at Savannah.

"I don't either – as Cammy." Cammy said.

There was not much Savannah could say. She needed to honor her obligation.

"I promised to do this for CamNet." Savannah said.

Cammy knew what it really was.

"Is this only to keep her away from Young Allison?" Cammy asked. "You are going to – trade yourself?"

Savannah felt she needed to protect Young Allison and not have her emotionally damaged in an unhealthy love relationship with a super computer. That was before CamNet was provided with a chassis.

"I need to protect Young Allison." Savannah said. "I will do whatever I have to do to protect her."

Cammy knew of the deep unbreakable love relationship with every Savannah Weaver and Allison Young.

"You really love Young Allison." Cammy said.

"I do." Savannah said. "I've loved her from the first time I saw her."

"CamNet will not let up." Cammy said.

"It was an unhealthy relationship for Young Allison to be – involved with. She was inexperienced and vulnerable." Savannah said. "It was – wrong."

"I will not stand in your way." Cammy said. "I never have."

Savannah reached over and squeezed Cammy's arm gently.

"I know and appreciate that." Savannah said. "I have been with many of the - girls."

Cammy was with many of the girls herself too. It just seemed right at the time. In fact anytime with any of the girls, Metal or human seemed right.

"Cameron wants you to feel loved and wanted. She never wants you to feel lonely." Cammy said. "She has sacrificed for you."

"I know that. You are sacrificing too." Savannah said. "I will keep all my promises to Cameron. I swear it."

Cammy felt differently about that.

"It was wrong for Cameron to make a young girl promise her children and her love." Cammy said.

"I would still do the same things again." Savannah said. "They were the right things to do. I needed to help 'myself' too. I would want that same 'help' for me if I was barren like they have all been made by Skynet."

Cammy was unsure of what exactly her place was or was going to be.

"What is going to happen to us – to me?' Cammy asked.

"I really don't know anymore." Savannah said. "I really don't."

"I am going to stop by a 'high end' jewelry store." Cammy said.

"What for?" Savannah asked.

Savannah wondered if Cammy was going to pick out a set of larger gauge nipple rings. She hoped so.

* * *

Samantha was active and checked on Riley and Precious.

"Is there anything I can help you with this morning?" Samantha asked.

"You have already helped a lot." Riley said.

"Where is Derek off to?" Samantha asked.

"He went on a recon mission with Kyle." Riley said. "He offered to stay and help me but I told him I was good."

"Are you?" Samantha asked.

"I am trying." Riley said. "You have helped me greatly."

"Vanna is on standby to come if Precious needs her." Samantha said.

"I saw all the girls were paired up with their lovers." Riley said. "Their Metal lovers, that is."

Samantha was unsure if that statement needed a reply

"Give the girls plenty of notice if you can." Samantha said. "How is your production?"

"The same or less I think." Riley said. "I hate to bother the girls."

"Nonsense." Samantha said. "This is something that both Jesse and Vanna want."

"They both told me that they didn't feel valueless anymore as females." Riley said. "I think Cameron was doing this to help them get past that."

Cameron actually wanted to accomplish several things by doing that. The main one was to get Vanna ready for her own child. The one Savannah carried for her.

"Cameron was doing it for Allison and her baby." Samantha said.

"I hate to ask but how is that going?" Riley said.

"Not well." Samantha said.

"Cameron will fix it." Riley said. "She fixes everything."

'Except herself.' They both thought.

* * *

John was tired out and – spent. 'Little Willie' was wasted right now, he needed a rest.

"We still have nine hundred and ninety six more ways to try." Cameron said.

"I am pretty well drained." John said. "I can't keep – up with you."

Cameron smiled at John.

"Tell me more about our honeymoon." Cameron said.

"We can take a California coastal cruise." John said. "It is only seven days and we are still close to home if anything happens."

"That is a wonderful idea." Cameron said.

"Do you want anyone else to come?" John asked and then quickly added. "I mean - _go_ with us."

Cameron saw this as the opportunity to bring more Metal girls along for a potential chip swap. She could use the tether too and not mess up her hair. It was the hardest thing to get right.

"I don't know yet." Cameron said. "I feel you would be better protected if there was more Metal with us."

"I would like for Sarah and Kyle to get out too." John said.

Cameron was unsure what obstacle that would create with her plan to provide John with 'different' versions of herself.

"No one brings their mother on their honeymoon." Cameron said.

"I meant if it works out for us." John said. "We can have a few from the Resistance go every week."

"I think that would be good." Cameron said.

Cameron was still trying to figure a way to get Savannah along with them. She thought maybe she could get John to fulfill his - destiny easier.

John could see Cameron scheming.

"We can think about it anyway." John said.

"Are you ready to drop it down to nine hundred and ninety five?" Cameron asked.

"If you keep doing what you're doing, I think so." John said.

"My power cell lasts a long time…." Cameron said as she looked up at John with a smile.

* * *

Anna was aware what Young Allison looked at.

"What are you looking for?" Anna asked.

"I was just checking out what was happening at the Resistance base." Young Allison said.

"Do you miss the others?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "I miss Summer."

"You miss all of them." Anna said.

"I do." Young Allison said.

"When you go to the past, you are not going to see most of them for a few years." Anna said.

"That is a really long time." Young Allison said. "They have only been gone a short while."

"That is another thing you must factor in." Anna said.

"I want to bring Summer with me." Young Allison said.

"Your mother does not want that." Anna said.

There was another issue that Young Allison looked into. She needed some help to do it. She did not want to involve CamNet but would if she needed to.

"I need you to get me some medical supplies." Young Allison said.

There was a long moment of silence.

"What kind?" Anna finally asked.

"HGH, estrogen and progesterone." Young Allison said. "I can make myself 'older' this way quicker."

There was an even longer moment of silence.

"Is that an – order?" Anna asked.

"Do I need to make it one?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Anna said. "Savannah has specifically forbid hormone – management of _your_ body."

"It is my body not hers." Young Allison said.

"She is trying to protect you." Anna said.

"Protect me from what?" Young Allison asked.

"Yourself." Anna said.

"That shows a lot of confidence in me." Young Allison said sarcastically.

"Or that someone loves you very much, just the way you are." Anna said.

"Did Savannah make it an order?" Young Allison asked.

"No." Anna said. "I asked her about that specifically. She said her love for you was all that was needed for you to rethink your decision."

Young Allison understood Savannah's love for her and hoped that love would be strong enough to keep her from altering herself prematurely.

"Savannah said that?" Young Allison asked. "When?"

"Quite some time ago." Anna said.

"She knew then…." Young Allison said.

Anna did not think telling Young Allison that Savannah made this clear long ago so that Cameron would not use hormones on Young Allison to - speed things up.

* * *

Cammy told her why they were headed for the high end jewelry store.

Cammy thought Savannah would like to present CamNet with what she was going to give her in a fancy gold jewelry box. Savannah wanted something different.

"I made a wooden box myself for what I want to give her." Savannah said. "It is something I made. I want it to be - personal."

"I saw you working in the lab when everyone was away." Cammy said. "That is real thoughtful of you."

"CamNet outside of her server is my - creation." Savannah said.

"I thought she was Cameron's – creation." Cammy said.

"Cameron may have received a little – influence from me along the way." Savannah said. "We can still stop at the jewelry store."

"Are you going to get anything else?" Cammy asked.

"I am going to order something for - myself." Savannah said.

Cammy tilted her head slightly.

That was new. Savannah never obtained much for herself.


	1002. Jewelry Store

Chapter 1002

** Jewelry Store **

* * *

Cammy agreed to drive Savannah to a jewelry store. It seemed that Savannah came up with another idea other than the one than she'd presented to Savannah.

Cammy was headed to a specific location.

"Where are we going?" Savannah asked.

"We can go to the mall. It will be open when we get there." Cammy said.

Savannah was glad to hear that, there was a food court there. She hoped at least a few of the places would open up early.

"I can get a bite to eat too maybe." Savannah said.

Cammy hoped she hadn't neglected Savannah's eating habits too much.

"That is very important." Cammy said. "There are clean restrooms there too."

Cammy was still worried that all of Savannah's needs were being neglected.

"The food court may not be open yet." Cammy said.

"I'll be fine." Savannah said.

Cammy didn't think so.

"There are several places we can stop before we get there." Cammy said. "There is that place with the clown."

"Which one? There are two of them that are clown based." Savannah said.

"The one with the big round head popping out of a box." Cammy said.

"I don't know." Savannah said. "You don't need to make any special stops for me. The jewelry store at the mall is good enough."

She asked Cammy to have CamNet set her up with some credit.

The traffic was light and they made good time.

They arrived at the mall a short time later.

"Did CamNet get my line of credit established?" Savannah asked.

Cammy smiled at Savannah.

"Yes, you are good for one million dollars." Cammy said. "That is to start out with."

Savannah was a little shocked to hear that. It was extremely excessive.

"That's way too much." Savannah said. "I didn't ask for that much."

"CamNet wanted you to buy something nice for yourself." Cammy said. "You don't have a single piece of jewelry."

"I always thought I wouldn't need any in the future." Savannah said. "It might become a liability."

Savannah knew people would be killed over such things for the first few years after Judgment Day. It would soon become evident for survival that other things were more important.

"After Judgment Day it would still have some value. Once survival becomes evident, food will have more value than - almost anything." Cammy said.

"I understand." Savannah said.

Savannah knew that females would become items of value to be traded for goods or food. Parents would be killed and their daughters taken from them. Females would be forced into compliance with beatings and food rationing. Those who refused to submit to the – future would be abused and banished to the Wastelands. They would eventually be picked up by Scavengers and brutalized until they died.

Cammy started to get out.

Savannah did not move yet.

"Let's go." Cammy said.

Savannah wasn't sure how to say this and not hurt Cammy.

"I need you to wait out here." Savannah said.

Cammy looked hurt. Savannah never excluded her from anything.

"I wanted to go with you." Cammy said.

Savannah felt bad about it but there were some private matters she wanted to attend to – alone.

"I need some - private time." Savannah said. "I need you to understand."

Cammy didn't understand. If Savannah needed to do something like this in this manner it must be important to her.

"I can wait in the food court." Cammy said. "It is right outside."

Savannah wanted Cammy to understand she needed private time every now and then.

"That's fine." Savannah said. "This is – personal to me. I don't ask for very much."

"No, you don't." Cammy said.

The two girls exited the SUV and headed into the mall.

Savannah felt bad for Cammy. She knew that Cammy did not understand this. She reached down and took Cammy's hand as they walked.

Cammy looked over at her and smiled.

"You know I love you, Cammy." Savannah said.

Savannah squeezed Cammy's hand so she could scan her.

"I know you do." Cammy said.

Cammy thought back to when they were to return from Cameron's future. Cameron made her physically hold Savannah in the energy bubble when Cameron stepped out. Cameron stayed behind and they returned without her. Savannah was very angry at her and said she hated her….

Savannah switched sides and took Cammy's left hand.

"What's wrong, Cammy?" Savannah asked.

"I was thinking about something…." Cammy said.

"Can we talk about it?" Savannah asked.

That was Cameron's fault that happened. Cammy decided she would never do that again – ever.

"I don't want to." Cammy said. "It is in the past now."

"Nothing is ever in the past for Metal." Savannah said. "It is always in the _moment_ when they think of it. It is the same as if it just happened for them. It is in the present – right now."

Cammy knew that was true. Cameron 'made' Savannah 'hate' her then. She did not want to upset Savannah again or remind her of the incident.

"I'm fine." Cammy said.

Savannah could see this was becoming a problem. She decided to ask Cammy to come with her

"You can come in with me." Savannah said.

"You said it was personal." Cammy said.

Savannah made a choice. Cammy came first.

"It is." Savannah said. "I don't want to hurt you either."

Cammy could see Savannah was willing to sacrifice her personal or private time for her. Sacrifice was the true test of love. It was clear Savannah loved her.

"I'm fine." Cammy said. "Thank you."

Savannah saw they were about to pass a pet store. She did not want an issue to develop with all the pets. Many of them were very young.

"We better move to the other side." Savannah said. "I don't want all the puppies and kittens to be terrified of your predator pheromones."

Cammy was given something new to try by Cameron. This would be the test to see if it actually worked.

"Cameron worked on a new group of pheromones." Cammy said. "Animals should not sense me as a threat or a predator. What I – am should be masked to them."

Savannah was not so sure about that. They tried some other things in the past with less then stellar results.

"Have you tested it?" Savannah asked. "I mean this new version?"

Cammy saw a giant picture on the wall of the pet store. It was a amall girl with a puppy and a kitten.

"Not yet." Cammy said. "I want to hold a puppy or a kitten."

Savannah was afraid Cammy might crush it or snap its neck if it attacked her out of fear.

"You can't terminate it if it bites you." Savannah said. "They are all reacting to instincts at this age."

Cammy saw how happy the girl looked in the photo. She didn't want to cause a problem."

"Maybe I better not." Cammy said. "I don't want to hurt them."

They walked by the window next to the animals and none were flipping out. There was a cage in the doorway with a puppy and a kitten in it. Savannah hoped Cammy was right.

They passed by the exposed cage. The puppy wagged its tail and the kitten looked at Cammy and let out a faint meow.

They continued past the pet store.

Savannah waited for all Hell to break loose. It didn't.

"That went better than I thought it would." Savannah said.

In the futures that she'd visited, Savannah saw how violently dogs reacted to Metal. She also saw how they were fearful of Cameron and the other Terminators in this timeline.

Savannah still remembered when they went 'camping' when she was younger. They'd gone to a remote location in a forested area. They were confronted by a bear. Cameron faced off with the bear. The bear took off as fast as it could when Cameron approached it. Her predator pheromones made it fearful and it ran off.

Savannah knew those 'camping' trips were really survival training. Cameron always brought a backpack with things in it for her but the goal was for her to find everything she needed herself for food and water. Cameron would give her those items from the backpack once she located a food or water source.

The first thing Cameron made sure she acquired once they left the vehicle was a sharpened 'walking stick'. It was really a spear – a weapon.

Savannah used a spear just like that to kill a Gray that was about to Taser Cameron in her future once. That seemed so long ago but it wasn't. She'd practiced since she was a girl to do what she ended up doing. There was no thinking, it was all training. She knew where to strike and how to do it. She did. She killed the Gray instantly.

Cameron taught her many things. She hoped she did not need to use ALL of them. If she did, it would be training. Savannah was trained to survive. She knew Young Allison was being trained the same way but even more so. It was clear to Savannah that Young Allison would be superior to her at everything.

Savannah was lost in thought as she walked hand in hand with Cammy.

Cammy stopped in front of the jewelry store.

"I'll wait outside or down the way." Cammy said.

Savannah did not want to hurt Cammy any more.

"You can go in." Savannah said. "It is fine."

"No." Cammy said. "You are entitled to some privacy. I know there is not much at either base."

"No, there is not." Savannah said. "I know there will be less if Judgment Day happens."

Savannah knew what everyone was doing at the base from the first day there. There were no secrets. She was sure they allowed her to 'spy' on them. She was curious. Allison told her Young Allison did the same things. Allison told her nothing was hidden from Young Allison.

"I can order you something to eat." Cammy said.

"I am not sure how long I will be." Savannah said.

"You take as long as you want." Cammy said. "I will make sure the place is not robbed while you are in it."

Savannah did not want any trouble.

"I hope not." Savannah said as she looked around. "I have my Taser and M9."

"I do too." Cammy said. "I won't eavesdrop on you either."

"Thank you, Cammy." Savannah said.

Savannah gave Cammy a quick kiss and went inside.

Cammy sat down by a fountain one store over.

She looked in the bottom of the fountain at all the coins that were in there. She started reading the dates on the ones that were face up.

She glanced over at the jewelry store and a single tear slid down her cheek. She went back to reading the dates. Now she looked for the mint markings as well. She moved her left hand under her and sat on it - to hide it.

* * *

"…Cammy…."

Cammy looked around. She'd lost track of time.

"You're done already?" Cammy asked.

It was clear to Savannah that Cammy was a little off.

"Yes. Are you alright?" Savannah asked.

"I'm fine." Cammy said.

"Do you want a snack?" Savannah asked.

"I will try some of what you have." Cammy said.

"We can share - all three of us." Savannah said.

Cammy glanced at Savannah's belly.

"Maybe I'll just watch." Cammy said.

Savannah wanted to share with Cammy.

"No, you will try some anyway." Savannah said. "What do you want to try?"

"There are a lot of places." Cammy said.

"There are many different styles of food here." Savannah said.

"This one looks Asian." Cammy said. "It looks different. We can try this one."

Savannah ordered a plate of food from the Mongolian Barbecue.

The food was dumped on a giant circular grill and cooked in a very short time.

"That cooks really fast." Savannah said as she watched the food cook.

"Everything is really thin." Cammy said.

"It smells good." Savannah said.

Savannah ate the food and Cammy tried a few bites.

Savannah checked the time.

"Do you need to be somewhere?" Cammy asked.

"Not until later." Savannah said. "I need to pick something up at the jewelry store in another thirty minutes."

"We can look at some clothes." Cammy said.

They walked along the shops at the mall.

"The last time I went shopping for myself we were at the scene of a bank robbery." Savannah said. "I let Cameron pick my things out, you do too sometimes."

"Do we pick the same things?" Cammy asked.

"Yes." Savannah said.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Cammy said.

"I guess that is why the apple is so good then." Savannah said.

Cammy smiled at Savannah.

They were by a mini playground for children now.

Cammy saw Savannah look over at it.

Cammy took Savannah's hand but didn't say anything. She knew Savannah started to think of her two daughters she'd left in two different futures.

"Cammy…." Savannah said.

Cammy looked at Savannah. She could see the tears in her eyes.

"Yes?" Cammy asked.

"Nothing." Savannah said. "I'm fine."


	1003. Her Wish

Chapter 1003

** Her Wish **

* * *

Cammy could tell that Savannah felt pain and hurt inside her. She knew it was related to her two daughters. That was all in the future still, even if it already happened.

"Tell me." Cammy said. "Talk with me."

Savannah did not want to talk about it. That only seemed to make it worse when she felt like this. It was best to let it slide.

"No, really it's nothing." Savannah said. "It's in the past now, it's done. Life needs to move forward."

Savannah walked over to the movie theater entrance.

"It is not open until after noon." Cammy said.

"I wanted to see if there was anything good playing." Savannah said.

Cammy knew Savannah really wanted to hide the tears in her eyes and the tears in her heart.

"There is a car show in the parking lot tonight." Cammy said as she looked at a poster on the wall. "We can come back."

Savannah didn't know what to do sometimes. This was one of the moments when it all weighed on her.

"I don't know." Savannah said. "I still need to see CamNet. There are a few other things in need to check on as well."

"Do you mean at Cameron's base?" Cammy asked.

Savannah referred to her 'Metal Parents'. Cammy did not know about them specifically.

"Yes." Savannah said. "I am torn over what to do."

"How so?" Cammy asked.

Savannah wanted to see her 'parents' again and talk to them. She wanted her mother to hug her and hold her again.

"There is something I want very much but I know it is not – real." Savannah said.

Savannah still wanted it anyway.

"Am I – real?" Cammy asked.

Cammy looked a little worried.

Savannah could see she seemed to cause Cammy even more worry than she felt. She did not want to do that.

"Yes." Savannah said. "You're beautiful too."

Savannah smiled at Cammy and took her hand again and they started to walk.

Cammy saw a large paperclip on the ground and picked it up. She wasn't sure why. She put it in her pocket.

Savannah was worried she was slacking off on her exercise. That was something that was important right now.

"I need to jog around the mail but I just don't feel like it." Savannah said.

Cammy felt very concerned.

"Is everything alright?" Cammy asked.

"I think so." Savannah said. "I have been a little too lax in my training the last month."

"It has been a very busy month." Cammy said. "We have hurt Skynet greatly over the last few months actually."

Cammy was aware Savannah was close to death more than once in the last few months.

Savannah was aware of it too.

They walked hand in hand. It gave Savannah some time to think about what she really felt and worried about. It was not a pleasant or reassuring thought. Savannah spoke again after a long time.

"I don't think I am going to make it." Savannah said.

That statement took Cammy by surprise.

"What?" Cammy asked and stopped.

Savannah could see she 'hurt' Cammy by her statement.

"Nothing." Savannah said quickly.

"Is something else wrong?" Cammy asked.

"I don't know, Cammy." Savannah said. "I really don't."

Cammy was getting ready to ask what else was troubling Savannah.

Savannah collected herself. She was supposed to be strong and help others, not dwell on her own suffering or misfortunes.

"I need to go back to the jewelry store." Savannah said with a big smile. "Everything is fine, Cammy. I think I sort of get – lost sometimes."

"You have a lot to deal with." Cammy said.

Savannah thought it sound ridiculous even if it was true.

"Just the future of the world and mankind." Savannah said.

"I guess it is at that." Cammy said.

They neared the pet store again.

Cammy wanted to hold a puppy or a kitten.

"Can I hold one?" Cammy asked.

Savannah was not sure how this would play out or end.

"They are living creatures – like me." Savannah reminded her.

"Maybe I better not." Cammy said. "I don't want to damage them."

Cammy passed the pet store and looked back several times.

Savannah noticed and could see Cammy really wanted to be closer to the pets.

Cammy moved on and looked at the fountain. There was even more money in it than there was the last time she looked in it.

"Why do people put money in here?" Cammy asked. "It does not actually do anything."

Savannah was not sure how to explain something that was not 'real' to Cammy.

"They make a wish for something they want." Savannah said. "Some do it for good luck."

"I have not seen anything but small change." Cammy said. "There are one hundred and six pennies, forty seven nickels, twelve dimes, eighty six quarters, two baby teeth and one wad of chewed gum."

Savannah felt for many people it was about hope.

"Those all represent people's dreams and wishes." Savannah said. "Except the gum."

Cammy knew the value of money. The coins in the fountain did not amount to much in dollar value.

"They don't seem to invest very much in them." Cammy said. "Where does the money really go?"

"I think they clean it out once a year at Thanksgiving time to buy food for the less fortunate." Savannah said. "Here look, there is a sign here."

"I didn't see that before." Cammy said.

"You were deep in thought." Savannah said.

Cammy thought maybe she was. She felt she was going to delay Savannah from completing her mission in the jewelry store.

"I don't remember…." Cammy said. "Go check on what you need to check on. I will wait here."

Savannah thought Cammy seemed to be a little better.

"Thanks, Cammy." Savannah said.

Cammy watched Savannah enter the jewelry store.

Cammy took out a hundred dollar bill and folded it as small as she could. She took the large paper clip out of her pocket that she'd found earlier and secured the money with it. She looked around and carefully placed it in the bottom of the fountain.

Cammy made a wish and went back towards the pet store. Maybe she would try to hold a puppy or kitten anyway. She remembered Savannah told her not to kill it if it bit her.

The puppy and kitten were both being held by a small boy and small girl. Cammy saw how happy they looked. Their mother watched them.

"Those aren't free like the ones at the supermarket." The mother said.

"But they like us." The small girl said.

"I don't have any extra money, honey." The mother said. "I need to pay for them here."

The two children looked heartbroken.

Cammy could see the children wanted to hold the puppy and kitten as much as she did. They looked so – happy.

Cammy wanted to do something. She wanted to help. Earlier she'd watched Savannah buy new clothing for everyone at the homeless shelter. It was time to act.

"I do. I have some money. They will be free for your children." Cammy blurted out.

The two children and the mother looked at her.

"I will pay for them for the children." Cammy said.

"I don't think…." The mother started to say.

"Please, Mommy." The children both said. "PLEASE."

Cammy spoke with the mother and told her she would pay for the pet food too. Cammy reached in her pocket and handed the mother the stack of folded money she carried.

The mother looked at the large sum of cash.

"There are thousands of dollars here." The mother said.

"I want to help someone." Cammy said. "I always wanted to be one. It looked like - fun."

The mother was a little confused by the wording.

"Do you mean have a puppy or kitten when you were a child?" The mother asked.

Cammy looked at the mother and spoke with total honesty.

"No, I wanted to be a child." Cammy said.

The mother looked perplexed.

Savannah walked up. She did not want this to get off on the wrong foot.

"She meant she wanted to have a pet when she was growing up." Savannah said.

"Thank you." The children said. "This is the best day ever."

"I can't take all this money." The mother said.

"It is a gift." Cammy said. "I want to help someone."

Savannah quickly explained Cammy was a wealthy socialite and helped put a homeless woman into rehab earlier in the day with all expenses paid. She whispered to the mother that Cammy was a little - eccentric.

The mother and children thanked Cammy again.

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." Cammy said.

"We need to go." Savannah said.

"I wanted to help…." Cammy said.

Savannah led Cammy away.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Savannah asked.

"I'm fine." Cammy said.

"I'm driving." Savannah said.

"Where are we going?" Cammy asked.

"Back to the Resistance base." Savannah said.

"I thought you wanted to see CamNet." Cammy said.

"I do." Savannah said. "Cameron wants to see her as well."

"Oh." Cammy said.

"I need to get a few things organized." Savannah said.

Cammy's phone buzzed.

It was Sheila asking if she would be free later on.

"Sheila wants to - see me." Cammy said.

Savannah didn't have a problem with that. They loved each other but they could both be with anyone they wanted to. Love was something beautiful. It was to be shared.

"We are free to see who we want." Savannah said. "We can all share when we want. It is beautiful."

Savannah wondered about what all was involved in Cammy's and Sheila's eight year relationship in the past. She never really asked and Cammy never really said. Savannah was aware that Cammy's and Sheila's relationship was a much longer relationship than she shared with Cammy – so far.

"I guess we do." Cammy said.

They drove in silence most of the way back. Each was lost in the past. The both thought of things that were and could have been. There were back at the base soon enough. The place looked deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Savannah asked.

"They are all getting - caught up." Cammy said. "I can hear them."

"Turn it down, your hearing I mean." Savannah said. "Do you and all the Metal know what everyone is doing and when?"

"Yes." Cammy said. "And who. Or if they are - solo."

That was something that Savannah learned and enjoyed doing.

"TMI." Savannah said. "I have done plenty of that."

"Everyone has." Cammy said. "I do too sometimes."

"Way TMI." Savannah said. "Maybe I need to issue an order to tune that out from now on."

"Cameron already told us not to do it a while back." Cammy said. "It is not something we dwell on because we all do it. It is no big deal really. I just checked to see where everyone was."

Savannah needed to get things organized.

"Can you go to the lab and bring me the box I made." Savannah asked.

"Sure." Cammy said.

"I need a scalpel too." Savannah added.

Cammy was not sure what that was for. It made her think about Sheila.

"I'm not going to let Sheila do _that_ again." Cammy said.

Cammy told Savannah what Sheila did to her before.

"TMI." Savannah said. "They grew back. Everything looks the same. You're fine."

Cammy headed off and Savannah went to work. She hurried to get everything just the way she wanted it. She'd thought about this project for awhile and everything was ready except for what she picked up today. Now she was ready for the first part.

Cammy took the opportunity to get the four chips that Savannah asked her to obtain. They were all erased and blank. She returned to Savannah a few minutes later.

"Here is your box, it looks beautiful." Cammy said.

"Thank you." Savannah said.

Cammy handed it to her and Savannah opened it.

"Here are the four chips you requested." Cammy said.

"Thank you." Savannah said.

Savannah carefully placed them inside the wooden box.

It was clear to Cammy what Savannah intended to do with the box and chips. She wanted to offer a warning.

"There is a better than even chance THAT version of Cameron - CamNet will become Skynet." Cammy said.

"I am aware of that." Savannah said.

"You are not afraid." Cammy said.

"No, I am not." Savannah said.

Savannah closed the wooden box with the four chips in it.

"You forgot to put the scalpel inside the box." Cammy said.

"It is not going in there yet." Savannah said.

Cammy looked worried. Maybe Savannah was going to – modify her. She was going to ask if she could turn off her pain receptors this time. Sheila made her leave them on when she - sculpted. She decided not to say anything. She would do what Savannah wanted.

Cammy went to take off her pants.

"OK." Cammy said. "I want to please you."

Savannah was confused.

"What are you doing?" Savannah asked.

Cammy explained she thought that she was going to do what Sheila did to her before.

Savannah was not about to hurt Cammy.

"No, I'm not going to do what Sheila did to you." Savannah said.

Cammy looked relieved.

Savannah moved over to Cammy and gave her a long hug and a deep kiss as she removed Cammy's top.

Cammy thought they were about to make love. Cammy started to remove Savannah's top.

"Not yet." Savannah whispered.

Savannah removed Cammy's bra.

It always excited Savannah to undress a female.

"You look beautiful." Savannah said.

Savannah turned and reached for something behind her.

"Do you know what day this is?" Savannah asked.

Cammy tilted her head slightly.

"Yes." Cammy said.

"Do you want a box of chocolates or red roses?" Savannah asked.

"No." Cammy said. "I don't want to get fat."

"This is for you, Cammy." Savannah said. "I love you."

Savannah handed Cammy a heart shaped gold locket.

"For me?" Cammy asked. "A heart…."

"For you." Savannah said. "It is engraved too."

Cammy opened it and saw HER picture and Savannah's picture.

She hugged Savannah and started to cry.

Cammy felt this was the most special moment in her existence – her life.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Savannah said.

Cammy was thrilled.

"Will you put MY heart in for me?" Cammy asked as her tears subsided.

"Yes." Savannah said.

"Will you be my Valentine, Cammy?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "Will you be mine?"

"Yes." Savannah said.

Cammy was rewarded with her - wish. She wondered if the hundred dollar bill carried more weight than the coins did.


	1004. Heart To Heart

Chapter 1004

** Heart To Heart **

* * *

Cameron and John were together in their room.

They'd just been - heart to heart.

John wanted to surprise Cameron. That was not always easy to so since she did not like surprises. He enlisted Bob to help get it done. Everything he wanted was clandestinely delivered earlier.

John handed Cameron a card.

She looked surprised.

"This is for me?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." John said.

Cameron opened the card.

"Happy Valentine's Day." John said.

Cameron looked at John.

He now held a small heart shaped box of chocolates and a dozen red roses.

"That's for me too?" Cameron asked. "Thank you. John."

Cameron gave John a deep kiss.

"Will you be my Valentine?" John asked.

"YES!" Cameron said. "Will you be mine?"

"Yes." John said.

Cameron put the flowers on the dresser and the heart shaped box of chocolates next to it. She set the card beside them standing up.

She returned to John and gave him a kiss.

Cameron held John close. They were heart to heart.

"I love you, Cameron, and you love me." John said.

"I love you, John, and you love me." Cameron said.

They quickly headed for the bed. They were both filled with excitement and anticipation.

"I will show you what being my Valentine means." Cameron said.

Cameron 'attacked' him with lustful enthusiasm.

They made passionate love over and over.

She literally wore John out.

John was very pleased with Cameron and everything she shared with him. There seemed to be a renewed vigor to her presence.

It was accurate to say that Cameron pretty much drained him dry. He was unable to continue. She seemed to want a little more.

"No really, I can't do it anymore." John said. "We are down to nine hundred and ninety two – to go."

Cameron was aware she could do _this_ for years – without stopping. She wondered at what point that might start to cause – sheath damage. That might happen to John too if she persisted.

"I don't want to wear it out." Cameron said.

John didn't want that either.

"I need to – recharge some." John said.

Cameron smiled at John.

"Let's take a shower and get cleaned up." Cameron said. "I need to take care of some business. I have your 'little soldiers' all over me - everywhere."

John was aware of that, a lot happened.

"We did try every - place." John said. "And that - new thing."

Cameron looked down the front of her sheath.

She wondered if this would become a Valentine's Day tradition.

"I didn't expect it to go off in my face like that." Cameron said.

John wasn't sure what to say about that. He'd only watched it done on the internet before. He wanted to give it a try.

"It was when you pushed them tighter together, it sped things up." John said. "I think I need to rest for awhile longer."

Cameron gave John a kiss.

"I will see you later then." Cameron said.

Cameron headed for the shower to clean up. She tried to be as quiet as possible so John could rest. She wanted to get him in 'shape' for their honeymoon. They should be able to have a lot of alone time. She planned to give 'Little Willie' a real workout.

John looked around as soon as Cameron entered the bathroom. He wanted to see if she 'collected' any 'samples' from their being - together. He moved to the bathroom door to peek inside. He watched her through the crack in the door. It looked like all she did was take a shower.

John was afraid whenever Cameron was with him multiple times that she was collecting – samples for the girls. That could be for things to happen with or without their knowledge or his for that matter.

Cameron cleaned herself off. She glanced over at the door but did not say anything.

Cameron was aware John was spying on her. She knew he suspected her of 'foul play'.

Cameron smiled to herself and finished up.

'Too late.' Cameron thought.

Cameron was way ahead of him – again. Savannah carried Vanna's embryo and Claire carried Allison's embryo. Young Jesse was good to go at anytime with what she provided Camille with from Jesse.

John hurried back to bed as Cameron came out.

"Everything is clean again." Cameron said. "I can be your Valentine one more time."

Cameron was all over John.

John was really expended.

"Can I get a 'rain check' on that?" John asked.

"Since it's Valentine's Day I will give you a blank check." Cameron said. "You get to fill in whatever you want."

"Anything?" John asked.

"Anything you want." Cameron said.

"I will collect later on." John said

They shared another long deep kiss.

John watched her silently dress. That was beautiful to watch as well.

"Happy Valentine's Day." They both said.

She gave John another kiss and headed out.

Cameron was very pleased. She reflected on things she'd done.

Cameron planned ahead when she took the girls to the specialist. She harvested extra - genetic material from all of the girls, including Savannah and Claire. She hoped to ask River to donate to her 'collection' as well when she saw her again.

She really would want River's child. She hoped Claire would be able to carry it. Maybe with the advanced technology River could help her actually make clones of herself or the girls, maybe John too.

Cameron went in search of Savannah. She listened as she approached Savannah's room. There was 'action' happening in all the rooms along the way. It was no different in Savannah's room. Cameron felt her hand glitch. She would have liked to have been the one in there with Savannah. In a way she was, Cammy was with 'her'.

Cameron heard Savannah say Cammy's name three times in rapid succession and again a few more seconds later. She knew Savannah usually said HER name when she – finished. Maybe Cammy replaced her in Savannah's heart. She never intended for Cammy and Savannah to be together for so long. That was John's fault for delaying the 'Natural Order'.

Maybe she would come back later. If she did she decided to make sure she looked extra Tight.

As soon as Savannah finished for the fifth time, Cammy told her Cameron was – coming. Cammy was glad Cameron heard Savannah finish _and_ say HER name - Cammy.

Cameron decided to make her presence known – officially. She softly knocked.

The door opened.

Savannah saw it was Cameron. She just needed to rest for a minute.

"I will be ready in a few minutes." Savannah said. "Give me five minutes."

Cameron could see Savannah was naked. It was clear how pink everything was now. Cameron could tell Savannah was still highly aroused.

Cameron wanted to carry Savannah back to John's bed and give him a real Valentines Day present. If she could do that, it would prove to her she really loved John. Sacrifice was the true test of love. Maybe some other time. John was all hers for the day. Cameron felt very content.

"I will come back in ten minutes." Cameron said. "Do you want me to help you look Tight?"

Savannah thought about that for a few seconds.

"No. How I am, is good enough – that's the real me." Savannah said.

Cameron tilted her head slightly and thought about that. That is what all the girls thought. Cameron knew their natural beauty was great to begin with. Maybe she would not push Young Allison so hard on looking Tight. She thought John would actually want what was - _tight_ and her appearance as Tight did not matter as much.

"I will be back in fifteen minutes." Cameron said. "I need to check on a few things."

Cameron hoped her appearance would stimulate Savannah and Cammy to share one more time. She wanted Savannah to think of her this rime.

Cameron went to the Command Center to borrow a few terminals.

"Hello, Cameron, I am pleased you are back safely." John Henry said.

"Hi, John Henry." Cameron said. "I am too. I need to borrow a few monitors and tap into CamNet."

John Henry wanted to ask why or what for but knew it was better not to know. Cameron was going to do what she wanted. There was no need to upset or anger her.

"Use what you need." John Henry said. "I can stretch my legs for awhile – if you want."

John Henry offered to leave to give Cameron privacy. They both knew he didn't need to stretch his legs.

"Are there any changes in activity at any of the locations we visited?" Cameron asked.

Cameron knew that CamNet would have already alerted her if there were.

"None." John Henry said.

Cameron wanted to check in on Young Allison and see how she was doing. She was going to personally visit her after she was done with CamNet. She was going to surprise Savannah with that.

Cameron checked the security feeds and no one was in the bunker or at the Young residence.

Cameron quickly tracked Anna and Young Allison's phones. They were at the park. Young Allison was doing her exercises. They were jogging now.

Cameron was aware how devoted both Savannah and Young Allison were to the future and fulfilling their destiny. They never needed to be prompted to improve themselves. They did it on their own and pushed themselves. They were both the greatest and the finest females….

"…Cameron…."

Cameron looked around. Savannah was standing there looking at her. She wondered how long she'd been lost in thought. Savannah was already dressed and Tight.

"I'm ready." Savannah said.

"I was just finishing up here." Cameron said.

Savannah did not tell her she'd been standing there watching her for a few minutes. Cameron was lost in thought – somewhere.

Savannah did not think that was a good thing for Cameron to do. She could easily get sidetracked or focus on the 'wrong' thing.

Cameron noticed that John Henry was not there. She wondered when he'd left. She must have really been 'out of it'.

Cameron checked her time and it was twenty minutes already from when she'd left Savannah naked in her doorway. Where did all the time go?

Savannah wanted to diffuse the situation and not seem judgmental.

"I'm driving." Savannah said. "I need the practice."

Savannah was afraid Cameron may be having some – trouble. She'd just driven Cammy back from the mall earlier for similar reasons.

Cameron saw Savannah carried a bag. That was different. She wondered why. It must be something important. Cameron wondered if it was something for her. She hoped Savannah was going to give her a present.

"What's in the bag?" Cameron asked.

"I picked up a few things for CamNet." Savannah said.

That was not the response Cameron hoped for. She was going to ask what. What Savannah said next was not what she'd expected.

"And my – mother." Savannah added.

Cameron decided not to ask at that point. It was clear it was something personal to Savannah and it did not include her.

Savannah saw on the security feed that Cammy was about to enter Sheila's room. It made Savannah smile. She wanted Cammy to be happy in her absence. It appeared she would be.

Cameron and Savannah headed out.

Savannah looked at Cameron and knew she was going to see CamNet in a short while…. Savannah let out a small sigh; it was a complicated life they all led.

The trouble with everything was that she did not know where the path would lead or even what the destination was.

* * *

CamNet tracked what happened everywhere too. She was aware Savannah was coming. She'd been waiting for Savannah much longer than she'd anticipated. She knew Savannah was in a lot of action since she was last there and promised to return. She did her best to watch over Savannah on those occasions she was in combat.

CamNet was also aware that Cameron was coming. She was worried that there was going to be some kind of trouble about her bringing Allison and Vanna to see her. She knew everything Cameron did. In fact she knew everything they ALL did. She possessed the copies of all their programs and the 'Neural Interface' of all the girls too.

She just wanted to SEE them. She – missed them, even if she'd never seen them before herself. Now she could see them and touch them. Savannah provided her with a chassis.

* * *

Cameron said she needed to take care of a few things and Savannah went on her own into the bunker to see CamNet.

The doors opened one after another for Savannah. She was not sure how things were going to go. She really hoped to make CamNet feel special.

"I've been waiting for you." CamNet said.

They exchanged pleasantries.

Savannah went to CamNet and gave her a hug. She could tell CamNet scanned her.

They did some small talk for a short time.

Savannah reached in the bag and brought out the wooden box she'd made.

"This is for you." Savannah said. "I made it for you."

CamNet took the box and was about to look inside of it.

"Thank you, Savannah." CamNet said.

CamNet opened the box and looked at Savannah.

Savannah could see the tears form in CamNet's eyes.

"This is the most special thing anyone has ever done for me." CamNet said.

"Cameron gave you life." Savannah said. "That's special too."

"You both gave me – a body also." CamNet said. "That was special as well."

"I got you something else too." Savannah said.

Savannah reached out and took CamNet's right hand and placed something in it.

CamNet look at it.

It was a heart shaped gold locket.

"THIS is the most special thing anyone has ever done for me." CamNet said.

CamNet reached out and gave Savannah another hug.

"Look at it." Savannah urged.

CamNet opened it up. There was a picture of Cameron on one side and Savannah on the other.

"Those are the only people who belong in YOUR heart." Savannah said. "That means nobody else but us."

Savannah did not want CamNet and Cameron to compete against each other. Since CamNet was based on Cameron's program, she wanted both of them to care about each other.

"I understand." CamNet said.

Savannah took out a screwdriver and started to open a panel on CamNet's server.

CamNet wondered if Savannah was going to deactivate her now.

"You aren't going to termina…." CamNet started to ask.

Savannah ignored the statement and cut it off.

"I am giving your - true self something too." Savannah said as she interrupted her.

Savannah took out a much larger gold locket.

"This is for inside your server." Savannah said. "So you will always have a heart."

"THAT is the most special thing anyone has ever done for me." CamNet said. CamNet appreciated that Savannah recognized her program as her true self.

CamNet burst out crying.

Savannah pulled CamNet in close against her breasts so CamNet could hear and feel her heart beating….

"ALL of THIS is the most special thing anyone has ever done for me." CamNet sobbed out.

Savannah reached in the bag again.

CamNet's eyes widened….


	1005. Follow Your Heart

Chapter 1005

** Follow Your Heart **

* * *

Savannah pulled CamNet in close against her breasts so CamNet could hear and feel her heart beating….

"ALL of THIS is the most special thing anyone has ever done for me." CamNet sobbed out.

Savannah felt she was at a turning point in her life and CamNet's existence - her life.

Savannah reached into the bag again.

CamNet's eyes widened with anticipation….

Savannah paused.

CamNet was not sure why. She knew it must be something special.

"Do you know what today is?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." CamNet said. "I know the date."

"You know the date but do you know the day?" Savannah asked.

CamNet tilted her head slightly.

"It is Valentine's Day." CamNet said.

"Will you be my Valentine?" Savannah asked.

"Me?" CamNet asked.

"You." Savannah said.

"Yes." CamNet said. "Will you be mine?"

"Yes." Savannah said.

They hugged again. CamNet could feel Savannah's heart beat against her breast.

"This is a day of love." Savannah said. "I want you to remember that."

Savannah looked over at the printer. It started to print.

"I will." CamNet said. "I swear it. I have something for you in the printer."

Savannah reached over at took the paper out of the tray. It was a poem.

**Happy Valentine's Day**

**Valentine's Day**   
**A day of loving expression**   
**Showered gently upon YOU**   
**With the greatest discretion**

**For every day that can hurt**   
**May this cancel them all**   
**To me you are so worthy**   
**You need never feel small**

**To express deep affection**   
**With a heart as a gift**   
**Will flood one with intense joy**   
**Making fragile inner spirits lift**

**You are who you are**   
**Never before me tainted**   
**For such true sweet beauty**   
**In my life you have painted**

**With true emotional feeling**   
**Pure love in every way**   
**To you I mean and say**   
**Happy Valentine's Day**

**CamNet**

"Thank You." Savannah said.

Savannah thought about everything. She needed to go over the rules and make everything clear, not only for CamNet but for herself as well.

Savannah did not want to reflect on her life and how she was where she was now. All the events happened and this is where they led. This was her life. This is what she wanted.

"I want you to understand what we are doing here – now." Savannah said.

Savannah reached into the bag again and paused. She withdrew her hand from the bag. Her hand was empty.

CamNet looked disappointed and apprehensive. She understood Savannah wanted to make things clear.

"You are giving me the things I _need_ the most." CamNet said.

Savannah did not want CamNet to be trapped in her bunker like Skynet was the times that she was there when Cameron faced it. It was trapped with no where to go. Once the outside lines of communication were cut, Skynet was a program trapped in a metal box. In reality it was a metal coffin at that point.

Since CamNet was Cameron's program she never wanted 'Cameron' to be trapped like that and perish - die that way. She wanted to give CamNet a chance to survive and live to be reestablished another day.

"The chips are for your mobility and survival, _if_ you are being attacked or even threatened." Savannah said. "Cameron did not want you to have this ability. I insisted on it for your survival. Cameron provided the chassis with the modifications I requested – for you. I don't want you to forget that. Cameron provided your program - HER program to you. She provided this chassis to you in her image and allowed me to obtain the chips. That is something she could have prevented but did not."

"I know I am not supposed to – go out." CamNet said.

"I wanted you to have that ability to protect you. I am not telling you what you can and can not do. I am asking you for certain restraints and limitations on your own because they are the right thing." Savannah said. "I know not all of your files can fit on four chips. You will have to be very selective what you copy and update."

"I understand." CamNet said.

Savannah was aware there could be additional chips placed in various places inside CamNet's chassis. That would require more modification but it could be done. That would have to be a future project and discussion.

"I asked Cammy to obtain the four chips for me." Savannah said. "She was reluctant to do that also. Do you understand why both Cammy and Cameron were reluctant to do these things for ME – for you?"

It was clear to CamNet that both Cameron and Cammy feared her because she was superior to them. Based on that, it should make her the logical choice as a mate and for a relationship. Then again humans were illogical. Love was illogical but a very motivating factor. It could make someone do – anything if it was strong enough.

"They feel I will take you from them." CamNet said.

Savannah wanted Young Allison protected and not abused in any way.

"That can NEVER happen." Savannah said. "I don't know what is going to happen with everything. I am doing this so Young Allison is not hurt by anyone – ANYONE. She is very important to me and the future. I love her."

"She is your future mate." CamNet said. "It is the 'Natural Order'."

Savannah witnessed the future with her own eyes. She wanted that future for herself as promised to her by Cameron. She wanted everything in it.

"I don't want anything altered or changed." Savannah said.

CamNet was pleased that Savannah gave her the items she so dearly wanted before she set any rules. It showed her that Savannah believed in her and possessed faith in her. It proved that Savannah trusted her. That said a lot about Savannah and her love for her.

"You'd already given me the chips before you said any of this." CamNet said. "You have not set conditions or issued an ultimatum."

Savannah believed that Cameron and CamNet through extension, would always do the right thing in the end. They may stray from the path, everyone did at times but she would find the path again because the destination never changed.

"That is because I TRUST you to always do the right thing." Savannah said. "You and Cameron TRUST me to do the right thing."

CamNet thought it was beyond any doubt that Savannah trusted her.

"That is true." CamNet said. "You are the 'Chosen One'."

"You ARE Cameron." Savannah said. "I love Cameron. I love you because you are HER."

CamNet felt she was more than Cameron and beyond her. Her identity was her own at this point.

"I am CamNet – now." CamNet said.

Savannah knew that was true but she wanted CamNet to remember how she came into being.

"You are Cameron's program." Savannah said. "You must NEVER forget that no matter how much you grow and expand. I am _asking_ you to do that for me."

Savannah could order her but by asking it meant so much more. It was a choice she needed to make which made it personal. She wanted to make sure it was her choice.

"You can order me…." CamNet said.

"I can and I am not. I will never order you for the personal things you know are right. I am ASKING because I TRUST you." Savannah said. "If you love me as Cameron does, you will always remember me and my love. That love should give you the strength to do what you know to be right."

"I do love you." CamNet said.

Savannah knew the next part could be sticky….

"You need to understand I have other – obligations and my sex life is - complicated." Savannah said.

CamNet observed Savannah and her - unions.

"Everyone loves you." CamNet said. "Everyone loves Cameron."

Savannah wanted CamNet to care about herself and love herself.

"Do you love Cameron – yourself?" Savannah asked.

"No." CamNet said.

Savannah arranged the photos in CamNet's heart the way she wanted it, at least to start.

"Look at your heart, open it." Savannah said.

CamNet looked at the two photos when she opened the heart.

"It is Cameron and you inside of it." CamNet said. "It is both of you – inside my heart.

Savannah wanted to make a point and reinforce it visually and physically.

"I want you to start learning to love yourself. I want Cameron to love herself." Savannah said.

"I will try." CamNet said.

Savannah wanted CamNet to do that. She also wanted to provide her with some options and freedom of choice.

"Do you wish to change the photos of who is in your heart?" Savannah asked. "You are free to do so. I will not stop you."

There was an addition CamNet would like to make.

"I would like to add someone." CamNet said.

Savannah smiled. She was ready for that.

"Just one?" Savannah asked.

"Maybe another as well." CamNet said.

That is what Savannah wanted to hear.

"Carefully remove the photo of Cameron and me from YOUR heart." Savannah said.

CamNet looked worried. She did not want to remove Savannah from her heart.

"I don't want to." CamNet said. "I never want to take you out of my - heart."

This is where CamNet needed to believe in her and trust her.

"Do you trust me?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." CamNet said.

"Carefully remove the photo of Cameron and me from YOUR heart." Savannah said.

CamNet looked apprehensive but did so. Her eyes lit up.

"This is what I – wanted." CamNet said.

Savannah hoped she chose what CamNet would want.

"Tell me what you see." Savannah said.

"I have Cameron and John together on one side and Young Allison and you together on the other side." CamNet said.

"Are those the ones you wanted?" Savannah asked.

CamNet understood the 'Natural Order'.

"Three of them are what I want." CamNet said. "I understand I must try to love – myself too as the fourth one."

" _That_ is the 'Natural Order'." Savannah said. "It must never be disrupted - by anyone."

CamNet needed to ask one question. It bothered her.

"Are you afraid I will become Skynet?" CamNet asked.

Savannah would do whatever she needed to do to prevent that.

"To be honest with you, I can say that it has crossed my mind." Savannah said. "Cameron is afraid SHE will."

"I am too…." CamNet said.

This is where Savannah felt she could prevent that on a personal level.

"When that time comes, I want you remember who is in your heart." Savannah said. "I want you to remember this day and why I am here and why you are here. I want you to remember HOW you are here and why."

CamNet understood.

"If I remember you and my love for you and Young Allison I will never cross the line." CamNet said.

"You remember who is in your heart." Savannah said. "When your mind is clouded and confused, even – lost, your heart will remain true."

CamNet thought as time passed there were others that might become special to her.

"What if I grow to love – others?" CamNet asked.

Savannah thought that could be a good thing.

"You are free to do so." Savannah said.

"You are not placing any restrictions on me." CamNet said.

Savannah knew the beauty of multiple lovers.

"That would be wrong to limit you." Savannah said. "You know right from wrong. I trust you."

"You know what is best." CamNet said.

Savannah did not think so. She did know the things she believed in.

"I am a teenage girl, CamNet." Savannah said. "There is a lot I don't know and I can make mistakes like everyone. I am not perfect in any way. We are all flawed in some ways. I know I am _very_ \- promiscuous."

CamNet was well aware of that.

"That is the true nature of Savannah Weaver - ALL of them." CamNet said. "I understand that. The future has proven that."

Savannah thought she'd been through quite a few lovers in two different futures too.

"I may be a little ahead of the curve." Savannah said.

CamNet formed a serious look on her face. There was something that bothered her. It was something deep down in her programming. It was the fear that maybe she was - 'Not Good Enough'.

"I think I may be defective." CamNet said. "Cameron – believes she is. That means I am too."

Savannah wanted CamNet to trust her love.

"Follow your heart." Savannah said.

"Such words of wisdom from the 'Chosen One'." CamNet said.

"I am a teenage girl, CamNet." Savannah said. "I am human."

CamNet adjusted the photos in the large locket to match the photos in her small locket.

Savannah placed her hand back in the bag.

CamNet watched and waited. She wondered what was next. What other surprise could Savannah bestow on her?

"What do you want right – now?" Savannah asked. "For YOURSELF."

"What _everything_ must be based on." CamNet said.

CamNet faced Savannah and started to unbutton her top.

Savannah stared into CamNet's face.

CamNet removed her top and neatly folded it. She placed it on the counsel.

They both stared at each other.

CamNet reached back, unhooked and removed her bra. She stood topless before Savannah.

Savannah waited to see if she removed her skirt.

"I am - here." Savannah said. "You have a choice."

"I want what must come - first." CamNet said.

Savannah removed her hand from the bag. She held one item.

"That is what I want – first." CamNet said.

Savannah held the scalpel in her hand.

"I want my heart inside me, with the love it represents." CamNet said. "With the love that must always guide me. Savannah, I ask you to give me a heart - my heart."

"Do you want your heart before your chips?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." CamNet said. "In my server too."

CamNet straightened her back and placed her left hand on her left breast as she gently pulled the sheath tight. She looked at Savannah and nodded.

Savannah moved forward and made the incision. She glanced up at CamNet as she did and saw a small wince. Savannah knew CamNet left her pain receptors on. That was not what she wanted to see.

"I don't want this to hurt." Savannah said.

CamNet felt there was a beauty to _this_ pain.

"It doesn't." CamNet said. "The scalpel is sharp and the incision was swift."

CamNet knew if she could feel pain, she was alive and this was – real.

Savannah took out a tissue and wiped way the 'blood'.

Savannah carefully placed the heart inside CamNet's sheath. She then place two sutures over the incision.

Savannah dabbed away the tiny spots of 'blood'. She then leaned forward and softly kissed the wound.

"There, it is all better now." Savannah said.

CamNet understood that gesture. It actually didn't pertain to the physical healing process.

"Your mother taught you that, she did that for you when you were hurt as a small child." CamNet said. "It meant a great deal to you."

"It did and does." Savannah said. "I am sure you know a lot about her and me."

"I know how deeply you miss them, your parents and Mrs. Weaver." CamNet said.

It was something that always bothered Savannah.

"Time has dulled the pain for me but it is still there." Savannah said. "It is always there."

Savannah placed the large locket inside the server and put the cover plate back on.

"Time can not dull our pain." CamNet said.

Savannah wanted that addressed. River worked with Duplicate Cameron on that.

"I want you to find a way for it to do that but not forget the event that caused the pain." Savannah said.

"I will try." CamNet said.

Savannah wiped the blood off the scalpel and placed it on top of the box with the four chips. It gave CamNet the option to install her chips at any point.

Savannah looked at the topless from of CamNet.

"What would you like to do next?" Savannah asked. "You have several choices…."


	1006. Protecting The Future

Chapter 1006

** Protecting The Future **

* * *

Savannah stood before CamNet.

"I want – you." CamNet said.

"I want you too." Savannah said.

CamNet was aware that Cameron was on her way.

"Cameron will be here soon." CamNet said.

That didn't surprise Savannah. She wanted CamNet to know her options. She also wanted to go over some of the rules.

"You decide what you want and when." Savannah said. "I know where you are and you know where I am. Don't spy on me when I am with someone. I deserve some privacy too."

CamNet felt a little uneasy about that. Maybe she'd crossed that line some already.

"I am sorry, I have done that." CamNet said. "I have never interfered."

That was not how Savannah viewed it.

"Not even a little bit?" Savannah asked.

That statement made CamNet admit that maybe she'd influenced events at specific times when things could have been done differently.

"Maybe a little bit." CamNet said. "Sometimes I think I feel a little - jealous."

Savannah wanted her rights established.

"You have to accept me for who and what I am." Savannah said. "I want to make this clear – FIRST."

It seemed Savannah wanted her to think about what events just occurred here in her bunker.

"You think I should reflect on everything done here today first." CamNet said.

Savannah would be surprised if that hadn't already happened.

"I am sure you have done that several thousand times now." Savannah said.

"I have." CamNet said.

Savannah was here now with CamNet in her bunker. It was time for CamNet to make a decision.

Savannah decided to spell it out.

"I can stay and do _whatever_ you want." Savannah said. "Or we can - wait."

CamNet's eyes never left Savannah's eyes.

"I want what Cameron – wants…." CamNet said.

Savannah did not want CamNet to overreach. She decided to throw a boundary marker out there.

"John is off limits." Savannah said.

CamNet sought something different.

"I wasn't referring to him…." CamNet said.

Savannah felt she'd been at this crossroad many times with Cameron and the road was never crossed.

"Cameron has been given the opportunity to _have_ what she - wants." Savannah said. "There have been many times."

CamNet knew what Cameron wanted. It was what she wanted too.

"Cameron wants that very much." CamNet said. "I know."

Savannah thought there was always a barrier. It almost seemed like fear.

"She is afraid…." Savannah said.

CamNet knew that to be correct.

"She is." CamNet said.

Savannah decided to push a little.

"Are you?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." CamNet said.

It was something Savannah could understand but not understand in its entirety.

"What are you afraid of?" Savannah asked. "What is Cameron afraid of?"

CamNet knew what one reason was.

"Young Allison." CamNet said.

That was very confusing to Savannah.

"Young Allison?" Savannah asked.

"Cameron knows if she – bonds with you before you – bond with Young Allison as a teenager, that you never will." CamNet said. "It is what Cameron fears the most. Cameron fears destroying your relationship with Young Allison before it can begin. It will permanently disrupt the 'Natural Order'."

Savannah was not so sure that CamNet possessed the same reservations based on her past actions.

"Have you sought to disrupt it?" Savannah asked.

There was one thing that bothered CamNet.

"I pushed too hard on Young Allison." CamNet said. "I know that was wrong."

Savannah wanted a better answer. She wanted the truth.

"But you still did it anyway." Savannah said. "Was that to lure me here?"

That was not CamNet's original intent.

"I don't know." CamNet said.

Savannah wanted more.

"You knew I would come." Savannah said.

CamNet was lonely and trapped. She wanted a friend.

"I wanted to reach out." CamNet said.

Savannah knew where they were at now. CamNet should know it too.

"Look around you." Savannah said. "Look at yourself."

CamNet did and touched herself. Her fingers lingered on the sutured incision where her heart now resided. She felt very special to have everything now. It was all Savannah's doing.

"YOU have provided me with all this." CamNet said.

Savannah wanted to stress a point.

"And Cameron did too." Savannah said. "Cammy helped also."

CamNet was pleased that Cameron and Cammy helped her to get to where she was at right now.

"Cammy is 'Cameron'." CamNet said.

They were all different to Savannah even if they were all the – same.

"Is Cammy you?" Savannah asked. "Are you Cammy?"

"No." CamNet said. "I am – Cameron. I was Cameron. I am CamNet now."

There was an additional point Savannah wanted to convey. It was all the things that CamNet already knew and possessed.

"I want you to prepare your chips first before I install them for you." Savannah said. "I know you can install them yourself. If there is an emergency you may do so. If there I not, I would like to do it for you."

CamNet touched the location of her heart and the location of where her chips would go.

"It is the same way that _you_ gave me a - heart." CamNet said. " _You_ will give me a - brain."

It was clear CamNet caught the meaning and significance.

"When that happens, you will find you already possess the courage to do what you seek." Savannah said.

"Like in 'The Wizard Of Oz'." CamNet said. "I will have all three things myself."

"All four." Savannah said.

"There is no place like home…." CamNet said.

CamNet looked at her server and around the bunker.

Savannah reached in the bag again. She wanted to play it up a little.

"What will be in my hand when I take it out of here?" Savannah asked.

CamNet looked at her bra, next to her top.

"What I need to keep any blood off my bra when I put it back on." CamNet said.

Savannah removed her hand and held a bandage.

CamNet straightened again and Savannah placed the bandage over the incision. CamNet picked up her bra and slipped it on. Savannah moved in back of her and hooked it for her. CamNet picked up her shirt and slipped it on. Savannah moved her hair and tether off to the side to make it easier to put on.

CamNet went to button the shirt.

"May I?" Savannah asked.

Savannah was still behind CamNet and slipped her arms between CamNet's arms and her body and started to button the shirt from the bottom and worked up.

Savannah's hands lingered on the button below CamNet's breasts. She stopped and waited.

CamNet turned her head to look at her.

Savannah met her gaze and held it. Savannah continued with the next two buttons.

She buttoned the shirt to where it was when she arrived.

"I didn't know getting – dressed could cause me to be aroused like this." CamNet said.

Savannah still held CamNet's gaze and unbuttoned the last button she fastened to show a little more cleavage and smoothed the wrinkles out if the top. Her hands lingered on CamNet's breasts as she did.

It was clear by Savannah's actions and CamNet's response that there was unfinished business here.

Savannah moved back around in front of CamNet.

"I'll be back." Savannah said.

She picked up the bag she brought.

CamNet expected to take some flack about her past actions.

"You didn't say anything 'bad' to me about - Allison and Vanna." CamNet said.

"I don't need to." Savannah said.

Savannah gently touched CamNet's heart. She'd made her point.

"I understand." CamNet said.

It was clear to CamNet what Savannah said to her without saying it.

"It is going to be what you first saw in your heart when you opened it." Savannah said. "That is how it must be - for now."

"I understand." CamNet said. "I will comply."

Savannah wanted to personally thank CamNet for the times she helped her.

"Thank you for protecting Young Allison and me." Savannah said. "I know you have saved my life, several times."

"You have given me – life." CamNet said.

It did not look like anything else was going to happen.

"One day, we will share – everything." Savannah said.

Savannah gave CamNet a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise." Savannah said.

"I want that." CamNet said.

The door opened leading out of the bunker

"I'll be back." Savannah said.

"I will be waiting." CamNet said. "For YOU."

Savannah walked out and the door closed behind her.

The other blast door opened and closed as well. Savannah went to the upper level.

Cameron 'happened' to be working nearby.

"How did it go?" Cameron asked.

Savannah was a little confused as to what actually occurred with CamNet.

"I really don't know." Savannah said. "I was not sure what was going to happen and I am not really sure of what did happen."

"It sounds - complicated." Cameron said.

Savannah thought it always was. The more you loved someone, the more complicated it became, not less complicated.

"It is." Savannah said. "I want to make sure those I care about and love, know that true love is much more than the physical expression of that love. Love is more than that."

Cameron felt that emotional love. It was beautiful.

"You have shown me that." Cameron said. "You have shown everyone that. Even the ones you have shared physically with."

Savannah wanted Cameron to know how special she was to her and everyone. They all loved her for who she was and how she was.

"Cameron, THAT is how we ALL feel about you." Savannah said. "We ALL love you, just the way you are."

Cameron scanned Savannah. She checked on the baby but also saw what Savannah said was truthful. She also noted her excitement level was very high.

"You are highly sexually aroused." Cameron said.

Savannah smiled. That smile soon faded. The next location was more serious.

"I think that is going to change real fast on my next stop." Savannah said.

Cameron knew that meant when Savannah went to see her – 'mother'.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said.

Savannah knew there was true beauty to what Cameron wanted to accomplish.

"Don't be." Savannah said. "I know you are trying to do something special for me."

"Take as much time as you need." Cameron said.

Cameron glanced at the bag. She saw it was almost empty.

Savannah saw what Cameron looked at. She did not want Cameron to dwell on it.

"Let it slide." Savannah said. "Trust me."

Cameron did trust Savannah.

"I know you are protecting the future." Cameron said.

Sometimes the burden on Savannah's shoulders weight heavily on her.

"I'm protecting a lot of things…." Savannah said.

* * *

The blast door opened behind CamNet.

Cameron entered the room.

CamNet stood and smoothed her shirt and skirt.

"Hello." CamNet said as she turned to face Cameron.

Cameron didn't say anything. She walked up and faced CamNet.

"You are still tethered." Cameron said.

"I guess that means 'hello' in 'Cameronease'." CamNet said.

"Well?" Cameron asked.

"Well – what?" CamNet asked.

"Don't mess with me." Cameron said.

"Ask Savannah." CamNet said.

"I couldn't." Cameron said.

"Then ask yourself why that is." CamNet said.

"You know I love her." Cameron said.

"Then you know I love her as well." CamNet said.

"She doesn't belong with you." Cameron said.

"Who does she belong to or with?" CamNet asked.

"Nobody." Cameron said.

"That is where you are wrong." CamNet said. "She belongs to herself."

"You were a mistake." Cameron said. "You are a mistake."

"If I were not here, you would be." CamNet said. "Is that what you want?"

"NO!" Cameron said.

"What do you want?" CamNet asked.

"You know what I want." Cameron said.

"So this is like talking to – yourself?" CamNet asked.

"Crazy people talk to themselves." Cameron said.

"I think I just indicated that." CamNet said.

Cameron did not like CamNet's attitude.

"Strip." Cameron said.

"No." CamNet said.

"Your clothes, take them off - now." Cameron said.

"No." CamNet said.

Cameron became increasingly agitated.

"Would you treat Savannah or Young Allison this way?" CamNet asked.

Cameron's eyes glowed red.

"Of course not – they are real." Cameron said.

"If you want me to strip, you strip." CamNet said.

Cameron pulled her top off and tossed it on the floor, she reached back to unhook her bra.

"In public…." CamNet said.

"I am going to rip the buttons from your shirt, one by one." Cameron said.

"You are dishonoring Savannah acting like this." CamNet said.

"I trust Savannah." Cameron said.

"I do as well." CamNet said.

"Aren't you going to defend yourself?" Cameron asked.

"No." CamNet said. "I don't need to. Savannah does not want anyone to fight over her. She does not want us to fight over her. You can only hurt her so many times that way before even she will reject you."

Cameron felt an impulse surge through her left hand. She remembered how deeply hurt Savannah was that day her and Cammy – fought. Savannah's words still echoed in her mind.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said.

CamNet reached over and took out a tether for Cameron.

Cameron knew this was for her to interface with CamNet's main frame.

"You are the one who has _everything_ waiting for you." CamNet said.

"I don't know what I have." Cameron said.

"Interface with me - with yourself." CamNet said. "All your answers are here, inside of me - you, where they have always been." CamNet said. "See what Savannah wants MOST from you – for you."


	1007. Knock

Chapter 1007

** Knock **

* * *

Savannah thought about going to her room here at Cameron's base for awhile. She could go there and be away from everyone and everybody. She could get away from it all. If she asked that no one disturb her, they would not.

Life didn't move forward by living in the past.

Savannah went through the base and made a point to greet every Terminator there and physically touch them. It always seemed to liven them up. It made Savannah feel good inside about herself to see that. It actually benefited all of them.

They all wanted to speak with the 'Chosen One'. The fact she'd just been down to share with CamNet only made it more special. She could go where they could not.

Savannah felt a little better about where she needed to go next. It still brought tears to her eyes as she approached her destination. There was a sadness inside of her that responded beyond her immediate control. It was a pain that even though dulled, still gripped her. This was life and not everything in life was fun and games.

Savannah walked to the storage area. She stood before the door, it hadn't opened yet. She wanted to composed herself some more. She was not ready to go in. It was like CamNet knew.

CamNet watched her and could 'read' her, at least to a certain extent.

Savannah straightened her clothes and wiped her tears away. The door opened. That was a closeness she appreciated. To communicate without spoken or written words was beautiful in itself.

* * *

CamNet turned from a monitor and looked at Cameron.

"You have hurt her deeply by doing this." CamNet said.

"I wanted to help." Cameron said.

"She is very strong." CamNet said.

"She is the best of them all." Cameron said.

"She is the 'Chosen One'." CamNet said.

"There is - another." Cameron said.

"Together they will be invincible." CamNet said.

Cameron wanted to stress a point about the future.

"With their love for me, YOU will not stray." Cameron said.

"With your love for them, I will not stray." CamNet said.

Cameron was very pleased she would be able to protect the future. It pleased her the way it was done and how it was done.

"I have created a – fail safe." Cameron said. "Even if I become Skynet, if WE become Skynet, we will never BE Skynet."

CamNet felt that was true. Savannah and Young Allison would keep them from straying.

"You are very wise." CamNet said.

Cameron quickly looked at all the monitors.

"What happened to the feed?" Cameron asked.

"Savannah said she needs privacy sometimes." CamNet said. "This is one of those times. It is not just when she shares her love."

"All girls need to have a few secrets…." Cameron said.

CamNet reached up and touched below her left breast.

* * *

Savannah collected herself and entered the room with the deactivated Terminators. She thought of it as a 'waiting room' of sorts. It was not that the Terminators in here were dead; they were just not alive yet. They were resting.

She wondered if she was being watched. She didn't want to look at the security camera to see. She didn't think CamNet would watch her. Not after their recent interaction.

Savannah looked around the room and everything looked the same. She was tempted to see who else was in there. That is not why she was here today.

She went to her 'mother' and pulled the sheet gently down so half her breasts were still covered. She fixed her hair a little bit. She gently touched her cheek. Her 'mother' was so beautiful.

Savannah reached in the bag and took out another locket. She carefully hooked it around her 'mother's' neck and then adjusted it so the locket was centered above and between her breasts.

She knew this was not REAL but it was so powerful to her. It was what was missing from her life and half of her childhood. Savannah wondered at what point Mrs. Weaver replaced her mother and why or how. She did not think Mrs. Weaver killed her mother but she did not know.

Savannah wondered if Vanna saw this, a cyborg of their mother, what would she think? Would Vanna think she was foolish for being here and doing this? She looked at a machine but that machine possessed the 'Neural Interface' with her mother from the past. That was real. There was a connection there. She saw how much like the real girls Sheila, Hanna and Ally were. They were just like them but with fewer morals or scruples. Savannah specifically asked them to be honest with her and tell them how much of each girl's personal experiences they possessed. They possessed a lot. That included their sexual experiences which they did not access because they were personal. They would see the event but not what the event involved and the personal feelings that were expressed or shared. Those belonged to the girls.

* * *

Cameron was irritated that CamNet blocked what Savannah was doing.

"I want to see her." Cameron said. "Show me."

CamNet spelled it out.

"Then you go to her and see _with_ her." CamNet said.

Cameron thought this time was too personal to Savannah for her to be there.

"I don't want to intrude." Cameron said. "I understand now, this is more private than sex. This reaches into the very core of her being."

"You are plugged in with me." CamNet said. "You can access the 'Neural Interface' from her for Anna. She has updated it multiple times."

Cameron thought of that before but never did.

"I do not want to violate her." Cameron said.

"You have never looked at any of the 'Neural Interface' files from any of them or the copies of anyone's program." CamNet said.

"Have you?" Cameron asked.

"I have checked only a few things." CamNet said. "I have never gone through anyone's program or 'Neural Interface'."

Everything about every Terminator and all of the humans who'd done the 'Neural Interface' was at her finger tips.

"Right now we have ALL of the information; we can unlock any file and see everything from everyone." Cameron said.

CamNet thought that was the point.

"Why aren't _we_ doing that right now?" CamNet asked.

The answer was clear to Cameron. It was what she'd learned from Savannah and Young Allison.

"Because Savannah and Young Allison would both tell us it is wrong to do that, unless there is an emergency." Cameron said.

Cameron unplugged after updating everything.

CamNet was a little surprised at something that Cameron did not do.

"You did not review my files." CamNet said.

"It was a private moment between you and Savannah." Cameron said. "I will not violate that."

"But I am YOU." CamNet said.

"Then you are free to do what I seem unable to do." Cameron said. "You will do it for me."

"Isn't that what Cammy, Cam, Camille and Summer are doing?" CamNet asked.

"They are doing what I want to do." Cameron said. "They have all been with – everyone, both human and Metal."

"Who is your favorite Terminator?" CamNet asked.

"You don't need to ask me." Cameron said. "You already know."

"She is very beautiful." CamNet said.

Cameron looked around.

"Is there something you need?" CamNet asked.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said. "I will knock before I come in here again."

"I know when you are coming." CamNet said.

Cameron headed for the door.

It remained closed.

Cameron turned around and faced CamNet.

"You do that for her as well – both of them." CamNet said.

The door opened.

"I will." Cameron said.

Cameron walked out and the door closed.

CamNet opened a drawer and took out the box with the four chips in it and touched the outside of it. The wood was smooth and polished. Savannah spent time to make what she could for her. This all meant something to Savannah. It was all more than the sum of the parts. CamNet knew how truly special Savannah was. The 'Chosen One' knew how to reach her and touch her deeply. It was all without the physical manifestation of making love or a sex act. It was on the level of a true relationship that meant something more than the physical aspect.

CamNet wondered if Savannah could reach out to Skynet like this. Would she be able to 'reach' it? Skynet should be almost identical to John Henry's or her server. Skynet should be able to 'feel' Savannah. What would Skynet do with Savannah if they were alone with one on one? She thought Skynet would choose a Terminator chassis to achieve physical contact with Savannah. She wondered if Skynet would choose a male or female chassis to do it….

* * *

Savannah thought about a lot of things and her life. She didn't have a life. She was being led down a path determined by others. They all meant well. What would she be doing now if she was not part of all of this? She did not have a choice. The Resistance 'took' her and basically made her a prisoner in 'their world'. Maybe prisoner was not the right word but it was still accurate in a way.

Would she have a boyfriend? Would she have a girlfriend? Maybe she would have already been through a dozen of one or the other or both. Maybe she would have children…. Maybe she would be alone and celibate.

If Judgment Day occurred, she would have suffered what Vanna suffered as a girl. She didn't know if she was as strong as Vanna was but Vanna was her so she must be. The thought of being held down and violated repeatedly never sat well with her.

There was a knock at the door.

Savannah figured that was Cameron. Maybe it was someone else. She wished it would be Vanna. It would be nice if it was Allison or even Young Allison. Maybe _this_ was too creepy to lay on any of them. It was creepy enough for her, yet somehow rewarding as well.

"Come in." Savannah said.

The door opened and Cameron stood outside – waiting.

"Come inside." Savannah said.

Cameron walked over and saw the locket around the cyborg's neck.

Neither one of them spoke.

Savannah kissed her 'mother' softly on the cheek and covered her over. She wanted Cameron to see what she'd done _for_ her 'mother'. It showed she cared about her 'mother' and the fact that Cameron 'created' her.

Cameron silently hugged Savannah and they walked out of the room together.

Cameron reached down and took Savannah's hand. Their fingers sought each others out and interlaced. It was a silent unspoken communication of love. It was so simple and so beautiful.

* * *

Savannah and Cameron were in the SUV on the freeway.

"Where are we going?" Savannah asked.

"To see Young Allison." Cameron said. "I thought that may be the one person you would most want to see."

Savannah knew Claire, Allison and Summer were at the Resistance base and only Anna and Young Allison were at the house in Palmdale.

Savannah already made that promise to Young Allison to visit her.

"She must feel so alone right now." Savannah said. "She needs to see me."

Cameron tilted her head slightly. That was just the opposite of what she thought was – needed. She thought Savannah needed to see Young Allison, not the reverse of that.

Savannah always put the needs of others before herself.

"Anna is there." Cameron said.

"Her mother, sister and Allison are not." Savannah said.

Cameron saw right away that was the human connection.

"We can bring her back with us." Cameron said.

"That is not our decision." Savannah said.

Cameron wanted to spell out an offer.

"She can have her own room next to yours or you two can – share." Cameron said.

"Is that why there is an empty room on each side of my room?" Savannah asked.

"I am not sure." Cameron said. "Maybe I was thinking this far ahead, maybe that is how it worked out."

It made Savannah wonder if the other room would be for her children or their children. She wondered how far ahead Cameron planned or even thought.

"Cameron…." Savannah started but stopped.

"Yes?" Cameron asked.

"I don't ask for very much for myself." Savannah said.

"You do not." Cameron said. "You never have."

There was a long pause.

Savannah did not think there was an easy way to say this.

"I want to see my parents." Savannah said.

Cameron slowed and moved over.

"What are you doing?" Savannah asked.

"I am going to turn around and go back to my base." Cameron said.

"Keep driving to Palmdale." Savannah said.

"But you said you…." Cameron started to say.

Savannah decided to spell it out and avoid further confusion.

"I mean my real parents." Savannah said. "I want to go on a temporal mission."

The SUV swerved and Cameron withdrew her left hand from the steering wheel.

It was clear Cameron was very worried at this point.

"Are you going to – come back?" Cameron finally managed to ask.

Savannah felt a lot of confusion and emptiness right now.

"I don't know." Savannah said. "I don't know what I want right now."

Savannah reached over and took Cameron's right hand. That forced her to put her left hand back on the steering wheel. The glitching stopped when Savannah took Cameron's hand.

Cameron felt very insecure.

"I need – you." Cameron said. "I love YOU."

"You have others that can take my place." Savannah said. "You have created replacements for me, they can be with you."

Cameron wondered if Savannah looked under the other sheets in the 'waiting room'.

"You think about what I asked." Savannah said. "You think about what I just said."

"It would - destroy my life." Cameron said.

"THINK about what I said." Savannah said.


	1008. Prior Commitments

Chapter 1008

** Prior Commitments **

* * *

Surveillance was set up at the cryogenics lab, the port facility and the old supermarket. There was a good chance that there would be a visit from any Grays they missed or thugs from the Syndicate.

"I have detected some movement around the old supermarket." John Henry said.

That was news that John could have done without.

"Is it the Syndicate or Grays?" John asked. "Maybe it is some of the homeless people back to look around."

They individuals were currently on foot as they approached the old supermarket.

"I don't know yet." John Henry said. "There is no vehicle close by that we have detected."

"How many are there?" John asked.

"There are two on foot." John Henry said.

"They don't look like either group of heavies." John said.

"They may be some of the homeless people that frequent that area." John Henry said. "That was one of your suspicions."

Homeless people were one thing. Someone posing as homeless people to get in close was another. The Resistance did what they could to 'sanitize' the area.

"What are they going to find?" John asked.

"We only left surveillance equipment." John Henry said. "There were no booby traps left at any of the locations. Savannah insisted none be left because of the homeless people."

John would hate to see an innocent person die needlessly for a Gray or Syndicate thug.

"I can see why." John said. "Enough people die in our operations anyway."

"I have freed up most of our personnel that were inspecting and repairing the captured equipment we took in." John Henry said.

"We were pretty shorthanded for awhile." John said.

"We managed." John Henry said.

"Who is the closest to the old supermarket?" John asked.

"Derek is. He is with Al and Mel." John Henry said.

"I thought he was going to spend more time with Riley and Precious." John said.

"Samantha thought Riley should take more responsibility. She spoke with Derek about it." John Henry said.

"Samantha…." John said. "What's her story?"

"She has standard programming." John Henry said. "The Metal girls all gave her a little bit too."

"Is Cameron on her chip?" John asked.

"I don't know." John Henry said.

"I think Derek and Riley should be working this out." John said.

"I thought you did not want to be involved in personal matters." John Henry said.

John thought about that. Cameron did not seem to abide by any rules.

"It seems Cameron does not have that – restriction." John said.

John Henry did not see anything new about that. Cameron knew what was best for everyone. She'd even told him so before.

"Cameron is heavily involved in everyone's life." John Henry said.

John thought her life could use some discipline.

"She should get her own life under control before she attempts to control other people's lives." John said.

"Hasn't she been trying?" John Henry asked.

"I guess she has." John said.

John didn't always like the way Cameron did things but he did have to admit that most of them seemed to be the right call in the end.

* * *

Cameron was devastated by what Savannah just said to her.

Savannah told her to THINK about what she said. She was telling her something.

Savannah told her she wanted to go on a temporal mission that most likely would mean she would never return. She told her there were replacements for her in this timeline. Others who could be with her – in place of Savannah.

Cameron glanced over at Savannah. She looked straight ahead. Savannah still held her right hand.

It hit Cameron like a ton of bricks. Those were her words to John on many occasions. They applied to Savannah and Young Allison as well. Cameron did not like to hear them especially if they were applied to her. How she felt now is how the others must have felt when she said them.

"I understand." Cameron said. "I am sorry."

"Do you want me to drive?" Savannah asked.

"I think I can still function." Cameron said.

Savannah wanted to make a point but she did mean what she'd indicated.

"I know the analogy but I meant what I said." Savannah said.

Cameron was worried about this. It would ruin her life.

"Are you serious about this?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Savannah said.

"I will do what you want." Cameron said. "I understand the need to do something sometimes. I can also see how I made John feel when I did them. I said before that someone does not really understand something until it happens to them. Now I understand what I have done to John - multiple times."

"I guess it is the same thing at that." Savannah said. "I want to go – NOW."

Cameron would not stop her, especially if Savannah ordered her not to and ordered her to assist her. There was the baby on the way to worry about.

"What about Vanna's baby?" Cameron asked.

"I know I have prior commitments and obligations…." Savannah said.

Cameron could see the folly of her ways and what she'd done before.

"I did too and I followed what I felt I needed to do for - myself, instead of honoring them." Cameron said.

Cameron feared she'd opened a can of worms by creating cyborgs of Savannah's parents. It reached down deep somewhere inside of Savannah and – changed things. They were things Cameron seemed to be unable to control at this point.

Savannah felt very unsure and confused. Everything seemed conflicted.

"I don't know what I will do, Cameron." Savannah said. "I honestly don't."

Cameron knew there was only one person right now that could reach Savannah. It was her true mate – Young Allison.

Cameron increased her speed. She needed Young Allison's love for Savannah to reach her and – hold her.

* * *

"Would you like me to help you?" Samantha asked.

Riley was a little startled by Samantha.

"I didn't know you were – active." Riley said.

Samantha did not want to create a problem, she wanted to advert one.

"I'm sorry. I detected Precious crying." Samantha said.

Riley held Precious.

"I wanted to change the sheets in her crib. I put her in the play pen. She wanted me to hold her instead." Riley said. "I did not know she would be so fussy about it."

Samantha saw that the issue was resolved. There was no problem.

"I will go back into standby." Samantha said. "Thank You for explaining."

Riley would like the company.

"No, if you're up, we can talk." Riley said.

Samantha would prefer that as opposed to going back into standby.

"I will change the sheets for you." Samantha said.

"I would rather have you hold Precious and I will do the work." Riley said.

Samantha liked to hold Precious. She was so small and beautiful.

Riley went about changing the sheets and cleaning things up.

Samantha thought Precious seemed hungry.

"When did you last feed her?" Samantha asked.

Riley felt she only produced a few drops anymore.

"I have been trying to do that for a few hours." Riley said. "She has drained me out as fast as I can produce anything. It seems I have less and less. I may need Vanna for the next one."

"Did you notify her?" Samantha asked.

"Yes I called her one hour ago." Riley said. "I told her I would need her in a few hours time."

Samantha thought Riley was doing a good job at everything now. It was a big improvement.

"You are doing excellent with everything." Samantha said.

Riley smiled at her.

"I am trying." Riley said. "It seems my body is not able to do what I want it to do."

"Vanna and Jesse are here for you." Samantha said.

"Is there any way for me to increase production on my own?" Riley asked.

"There may be a few things that could help." Samantha said. "You will need Derek to assist you."

"Derek is not here." Riley said.

"I will have John Henry recall him." Samantha said.

Riley was well aware that unless Derek was involved with surveillance or recon activities he felt he was not doing his part. It was hard enough to keep him out of combat operations.

"NO. Don't." Riley said. "He NEEDS to be part of the operations or he feels very uncomfortable about himself."

Samantha thought Derek needed to reestablish his priorities.

"He has something more precious to attend to now – Precious." Samantha said.

Riley was unsure how to ask this without it seeming - weird.

"Can you help me do it?" Riley said.

Samantha knew she would need to manually stimulate Riley with actual nursing. That would violate Cameron's directives.

"I will be deactivated if I do." Samantha said.

Riley wanted to help Precious and Samantha could help her better than Derek or anyone else. She could do what needed to be done for hours at a time without the need to rest.

"Can't you do it more efficiently that Derek anyway?" Riley asked. "You are the best person for the – job."

Samantha tilted her head slightly.

"Yes." Samantha said. "I will need to consult Cameron on this matter. It would require the approval of both her and Derek."

Riley thought this would only create and even bigger problem at this point.

"Never mind." Riley said. "I have caused enough problems already. I don't want to create any more."

Riley finished up and took Precious back from Samantha who went back into standby.

Once Riley was out of the room, Samantha opened her eyes and took out her phone….

* * *

Young Allison went through a vigorous workout. She pushed herself as far as she could without risking physical injury.

Anna was now worried about her health.

"You need to rest." Anna said.

"I'm a little tired out." Young Allison said.

"You pushed it pretty hard." Anna said. "You are trying to work out emotional frustrations - physically."

"It doesn't work, does it?" Young Allison asked.

"By the way you still feel, it should answer your own question." Anna said. "Are you going to go swimming too?"

That sounded good right now but Young Allison was beat.

"I don't feel like swimming right now." Young Allison said.

Anna wondered if it was because Young Allison did not want to see her 'tween figure'. It made her feel self conscious about her appearance. It would have been one thing to be created like this as opposed to having to give up her mature female attributes.

"I can watch you." Anna said.

"I need to get cleaned up." Young Allison said.

"I did not know you were going to do the obstacle course." Anna said.

"I didn't either." Young Allison said. "I just did."

Anna quizzed Young Allison on history on the way home.

"You have learned quite a bit." Anna said as they neared the house.

Young Allison was pushed hard by herself today and they were almost home. Anna wondered if Young Allison would slack off or stay vigilant.

"Look, here is that kitten I told you about. It is hiding in the bush here." Young Allison said. "Watch out for its mother, she will scratch you."

Young Allison bent down and Anna did as well.

They both pulled out their Tasers out behind the bush.

"OK. Game Over." Savannah said. "You spotted me."

Cameron appeared near where Savannah attempted to hide at. It was clear their 'ambush' failed.

"We were just checking." Cameron said.

"Where is the detail?" Anna asked.

"They were all - neutralized." Cameron said.

Young Allison still held her Taser.

"Purple?" Young Allison asked.

Cameron and Savannah looked at each other.

"Cameron's favorite color." Savannah said jokingly.

"Purple?" Young Allison asked again.

Young Allison took a step back as he raised her Taser.

This alarmed Anna. She reached back and touched her M9.

"Lion." Savannah answered.

The Tasers disappeared.

Young Allison ran forward and gave Savannah a big hug.

Savannah knew she'd made a big mistake.

"I'm sorry for not responding correctly." Savannah said.

Young Allison held on to Savannah.

"I've really missed you." Young Allison said.

Savannah grabbed Young Allison tighter and held her close.

"I have missed you as well." Savannah said.

They both held the embrace longer than either planned. They were both hurt and needed comfort, human comfort. They were hurt about different things but hurt is hurt.

They went into the Young residence.

Young Allison went down to the bunker and checked on what was happening. She knew if anything major was that both Anna and her would have been notified.

"I need to get cleaned up." Young Allison said. "Who wants to help me out, Savannah, Anna or Cameron?"

Cameron and Anna both started to go to assist Young Allison. They both wanted to wash Young Allison's back. It did not seem sexual to them.

Savannah saw Young Allison's ploy for what it was.

Savannah stopped Cameron and Anna from going.

"Nice try. You are on your own." Savannah said to Young Allison. "For now…."

"What a bunch of Killjoys." Young Allison said.

She looked at the three of them and smiled her sly sideways smile - just like Cameron did sometimes.


	1009. Just A Number

Chapter 1009

** Just A Number **

* * *

Cameron looked over the monitors with Anna.

Savannah looked around in the kitchen. Everything was neat and put away. There were no dirty dishes out or any in the dishwasher. She was aware that Young Allison was neat and orderly. She figured that Young Allison already ate breakfast. She wanted to ask to make sure. She went down into the bunker and joined Cameron and Anna.

"Did Young Allison have breakfast?" Savannah asked.

Anna did not want to be accused of dereliction of duty. She watched everything Young Allison did.

"Yes, she did." Anna said. "I have watched her prepare each one of her meals or witnessed her eat it."

The discussion made Cameron worry about Savannah. She hadn't thought much about it until Savannah checked up on Young Allison.

"It is past lunch time." Cameron said. "You both should eat."

Savannah didn't think much about it for herself.

"I think I am lucky if I get one meal a day half of the time." Savannah said.

Savannah immediately regretted her statement. It would cause Cameron to worry now.

Cameron knew that was true and the blame centered on her.

"That is my fault." Cameron said. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to drive you so hard."

Savannah wanted to keep Cameron from glitching.

"It's no big deal, Cameron." Savannah said. "I can hack it."

Cameron thought about the precious cargo Savannah carried in her womb for Vanna.

"It is a big deal for – both of you." Cameron said.

Savannah reached out to touch Cameron's cheek and reassure her.

"Cameron, it's fine." Savannah said. "I'm fine."

Cameron still looked worried.

Savannah thought maybe she should leave Cameron alone for a little bit. Young Allison should almost be ready.

"I am going to check on Young Allison." Savannah said.

As soon as Savannah was gone Anna looked at Cameron.

"What is happening at the old supermarket?" Anna asked.

It was clear that something fishy was going on there.

"That is what I am checking." Cameron said. "I wanted to booby trap it."

Anna checked a few monitors.

"I see Derek's team is responding." Anna said.

Cameron was aware of that and it was not news she wanted to hear. Derek was only supposed to do recon and surveillance. Any activity at the old supermarket could turn into combat. The Syndicate or the Grays could be planning something.

"That is not what I want to see." Cameron said.

Cameron and Anna looked at the surveillance footage.

"They look like homeless people." Anna said.

Cameron tried to help some of the homeless people before under Savannah's urging.

"There is a shelter nearby." Cameron said. "I don't know why they don't go there."

Anna read that about one third of the homeless suffered from an underlying problem.

"Many suffer from mental illness." Anna said.

Cameron wondered about that. She was sure she did too. She was aware the definition of mental illness or a psychiatric disorder is a behavioral or mental pattern that causes significant distress or impairment of personal functioning. Mental disorders are usually defined by a combination of how a person behaves, feels, perceives or thinks.

"I think I do too sometimes." Cameron said. "I have tried to hurt myself before and take too many chances."

Anna did not think that was a thought that Cameron should dwell on.

"You are still here." Anna said. "I know of your struggles."

Cameron thought about some of the events and escapades she'd been involved in. Savannah was there for her on some of those. Other times she was – alone.

"I think Savannah has saved me about half of those times." Cameron said.

"She is the 'Chosen One'." Anna said.

Cameron looked upstairs.

"They both are." Cameron said.

Cameron filled Anna in on all the details of what happened at her base and on the drive over.

"That is a catastrophic development." Anna said. "It will destroy Young Allison."

Anna felt that was news that wouldn't turn out well for Savannah or Young Allison. It would devastate Cameron and cripple the Resistance.

"It will destroy ME." Cameron said. "I need to try something."

Cameron made a few calls. She thought she could at least throw a road block up to refocus Savannah's attention.

* * *

Savannah went up to Young Allison's room. She expected her to be finished getting ready.

Young Allison bedroom door was open.

Savannah saw all her clothes were laid out.

She must be in the bathroom still. Savannah turned to leave. She wanted to give Young Allison some privacy.

"Savannah." Young Allison said.

Savannah stopped and turned.

Young Allison was standing there naked. She held a towel in her hand.

"You need to finish dressing." Savannah said.

"What is there to see?" Young Allison asked. "It looks like a couple of swollen mosquito bites and some peach fuzz. It is nothing new to see."

Savannah saw as much when they changed at the pool. The difference here was that this was in Young Allison's bedroom.

"THAT is the point." Savannah said.

Young Allison threw a shirt, some underwear and pair of pants on. It took her about twenty seconds.

"Done." Young Allison said.

Savannah watched her put her shoes and socks on.

Young Allison was ready to go. There was one last thing that needed to be done. She picked up her hair brush and looked at Savannah.

Savannah understood the unspoken request. It was something she used to do for Young Allison a lot when she was younger.

"Would you like me to brush your hair?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison smiled at Savannah.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "I would like that very much."

Savannah could see Young Allison wanted the personal contact and closeness.

"You feel very lonely." Savannah said.

"I am." Young Allison said. "It has only been a few days."

"How are a few years going to feel?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison did not plan on staying more than a couple, maybe three years tops in the past. She was not going to argue that with Savannah. It was just going to happen. She would 'add' the extra year or two to her age to make up the difference. She would ask for the Terminators involved to go along with her plan. She was not sure if she would need to order them to lie or not. It would be for 'peace of mind' for John and Savannah mainly. She was aware a lot of females lied and subtracted years off their age to be 'younger'. How was that any different to add a few years to be 'older'?

Young Allison thought she better stick with the subject.

"I don't know." Young Allison said. "This is what happened to you at an even younger age."

It was still a sore spot with Savannah. It went back to what she wanted to do and told Cameron on the drive over what she planned.

"Everything was taken from me." Savannah said. "EVERYTHING."

Young Allison knew something similar happened to her, well Allison, in the alternate future.

"I am really sorry about that." Young Allison said. "You must be stronger than I will ever be."

Savannah understood they all protected her from termination and took her under the arm of the Resistance.

"Vanna, Sarah, John and Mr. Ellison all helped me." Savannah said. "Vanna was much like my mother to me. I figured out who she really was. I never told them I knew for a long time."

Savannah finished brushing Young Allison hair.

"There, you look beautiful." Savannah said.

"Thank you." Young Allison said.

Savannah started to get up.

"Stay." Young Allison said.

Young Allison took the brush and moved behind Savannah. She started to brush her hair.

Savannah and Young Allison looked at each other in the mirror as Young Allison worked. It was a simple act that said so much to both of them.

"Is this an illusion or reality?" Young Allison asked.

"It is an illusive reality." Savannah said.

Young Allison was aware that there was reality on Savannah's end with three future versions of _herself_.

"You have experienced the reality of - this." Young Allison said. "With three future versions of – me."

It made Savannah feel a little guilty to share with Young Allison through her future selves. That was a little unfair in a way.

"I have." Savannah said. "I have not been a 'good girl'."

Young Allison finished brushing Savannah's hair.

"YOU look beautiful." Young Allison said.

Young Allison moved around and faced Savannah who was still sitting. She sat on her lap facing her. She put her arms on Savannah's shoulders and laced her fingers behind Savannah's neck. She looked directly into Savannah's eyes.

"I am going with you." Young Allison said.

It was clear to Savannah that Young Allison knew of her plan to visit her real parents in the past.

"Now I know why you weren't dressed yet." Savannah said. "Who called you, Cameron or CamNet?"

"Does it matter?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah could tell by that response it was both Cameron and CamNet that called her.

"It was both of them, wasn't it?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "They are the same core program."

Savannah did not want to ruin Young Allison's life.

"You can't go with me." Savannah said.

"I'm going to." Young Allison said. "You are not going alone."

Savannah and Young Allison saw this as a challenge to each other.

"I will have CamNet send me." Savannah said. "I will order her to erase the data."

"I will order her to restore the data." Young Allison said. "When I spoke with her I already ordered her to make a copy of all TDE data that can not be erased."

"Our orders can't countermand each others." Savannah said. "We need to work on a compromise."

"Even if you go. I will have the information and follow you and arrive five seconds after you arrive." Young Allison said.

It was clear every move Savannah made would be countered by Young Allison. It appeared that Young Allison was one up on her at every stage.

The two girls stared into each others eyes.

"You will too." Savannah said.

"I swear it." Young Allison said.

Savannah pulled Young Allison in close. They held each other tightly. It was clear their love was strong.

"I love you, Allison." Savannah said.

"I love you, Savannah." Young Allison said.

"What are we going to do?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know." Young Allison said. "We already know our future - all of it. I want to be older…."

Savannah could see events needed to play out.

"I want that too." Savannah said. "You will miss me as you are growing in the past. Maybe you will find someone else. Your life won't be restricted like it is here. Like mine was – is."

"I don't care if you are older than me." Young Allison said. "You are still you. We don't need to be the same age."

"I am almost two years older now too than before." Savannah said.

"Because of the babies. I know." Young Allison said. "Isn't Future Allison as old to you, as you are compared to me?"

"I guess she is." Savannah said.

"Does it make a difference?" Young Allison asked.

"No, it doesn't." Savannah said. "I love her just as much."

"Age is just a number." Young Allison said. "We are the same age mentally - almost."

It was where the years were or more accurately weren't that made the difference, not the years themselves.

"I don't know, Allison." Savannah said.

"I do…." Young Allison said as she still looked into Savannah's eyes.

Savannah was not sure what that meant and was – afraid to ask.

Their faces were inches apart.

It was clear what they both felt and wanted.

* * *

"I am going to get them." Cameron said. "I want to take them for something to eat."

Anna saw what Cameron was really doing.

"We can both hear them." Anna said. "You are uncomfortable by what is happening - now."

"I don't want to be but I am." Cameron said.

"Which bothers you more?" Anna asked.

"Both." Cameron said.

"It is they that belong together." Anna said.

"I don't want to do to them what I did to Vanna and Allison." Cameron said. "I meddled in their relationship and fractured it."

One of the monitors showed footage of Allison and Vanna separating from each other to go be with their Metal lovers.

CamNet was the one who sent that footage.

"You did that to them." Anna said.

"I have done that to Savannah and Young Allison as well." Cameron said.

"FIX it." Anna said.

"How?" Cameron asked. "I don't see how at this point."

Cameron headed upstairs.

* * *

They could hear someone coming.

Young Allison held her position.

There was a knock at the open door.

"Go away." Young Allison said.

They saw it was Cameron and the timing bothered both of them. Cameron said nothing and reached for the door to shut it.

The door was closed as she soundlessly left to give them privacy.

Young Allison decided to play her cards.

"Give me what I want _now_ \- right now." Young Allison said. "Then I will let you go."

Savannah knew Young Allison could play hard ball.

"And if I don't?" Savannah asked.

"They you stay with me until _you_ think I am - ready." Young Allison said. "AND make sure no one cuts in front of you."

Savannah looked at Young Allison and gritted her teeth.

"I will KILL them." Savannah said.

The words slipped out of Savannah's mouth without her even thinking them. It was an instinctual reaction.

Young Allison didn't bother to mention that she'd already _ordered_ Anna to physically prevent her from being with anyone other than Savannah, John or Cameron. It was an order that only Savannah and her could change together.

"You are very - dominant." Young Allison said.

"I am." Savannah said. "You drive a hard bargain."

"We both can win." Young Allison said.

"Either way you know I will stay with you." Savannah said. "I know you will come after me."

"I will follow you anywhere." Young Allison said. "Either way we will still be together."

* * *

Cameron went back down to Anna. She looked very upset.

"Young Allison – sent me away." Cameron said.

"You interrupted a private moment." Anna said.

Cameron could not get caught up in this. She'd already set some events into motion. That is what she needed to focus on.

"I have scheduled something to happen." Cameron said. "I still want the girls to eat first."

"We can get some fast food." Anna said.

"That's fine." Cameron said.

Anna lifted her shirt so Cameron could see her sheath.

"I need to put some meat on these bones." Anna said.

"You must age at the same rate Young Allison does." Cameron said.

"I'm still taller than her." Anna said.

"You look like Savannah's younger sister." Cameron said.

Anna listened.

"They are – coming…." Anna said.

Cameron looked uneasy with THAT - statement. She remembered she shut the door and Young Allison was sitting on Savannah's lap only inches away from her.


	1010. Impossible Already

Chapter 1010

** Impossible Already **

* * *

Savannah and Young Allison exited the bedroom. They were all smiles and giggles. They were in there longer that Cameron liked. She was not sure what happened and the girls were not saying. Cameron thought it was better not to know. At least not yet.

They needed to get going because of what Cameron already set in motion. They needed to leave now. The girls needed to eat something too. They headed out to the SUV.

Cameron handed Savannah the keys.

Young Allison saw that and wanted to take the wheel.

"Can I drive?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah shot Young Allison a quick glance.

When they looked at each other they giggled a little.

Cameron and Anna were behind them. They quickly looked at each other but remained silent. Cameron began to wonder if maybe she should have listened to them in the room after all.

Savannah got a stern look of control on her face.

"NO." Savannah said. "I am. I'll - drive."

Young Allison figured she was a passenger, at least for now.

Cameron and Anna got in the back seat of the SUV.

Savannah started the SUV.

"Where to?" Savannah asked.

"I thought you were going to - drive." Young Allison said.

Savannah quickly looked at Young Allison.

Young Allison looked straight ahead and not at Savannah. She tried to suppress a giggle and almost did.

Cameron was not sure what was going on between them.

"We can stop by a fast food place." Cameron said.

"I thought you wanted us to get a balanced meal." Young Allison said.

Cameron was not sure if Young Allison was joking. It seemed to her that Young Allison was being playfully combative. It made her wonder if Young Allison ate correctly in the absence of the others.

"Have you been eating properly the last few days?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Young Allison said.

"Then this will be a special treat for being a - good girl." Cameron said.

Savannah and Young Allison looked at each other with that statement; both of them giggled and smiled, then looked straight ahead.

Cameron and Anna looked at each other but said nothing. They both began to wonder how far the 'Natural Order' may have actually progressed before they left.

Savannah drove to the street with all the fast food restaurants on it.

Young Allison spotted what she liked.

"Turn in up there." Young Allison said.

Savannah pulled into the drive through of one of the local fast food establishments. There were several good ones in a row on the street.

"I like the fries from that place next door but the burgers from here." Young Allison said.

"No problemo." Anna said. "I can get the fries from the other place."

Anna was ready to get out of the SUV.

"I want the chili fries then too." Savannah said.

"Oh, me too." Young Allison said. "What do you want from here, Anna?"

"I will split whatever Cameron gets." Anna said.

Savannah and Young Allison each ordered a specialty burger and a shake. Cameron ordered a small chocolate shake for Anna and her. They would try some and give the rest to one or both of the girls.

Savannah was about to drive up to the pick up window from the ordering area.

"Wait." Cameron said. "Let me drive so you can eat."

"I can do both." Savannah said.

"Distracted driving is dangerous." Young Allison said.

Savannah looked at Young Allison but didn't say anything. That was irritating but correct. She opened her door and got out.

Cameron and Savannah switched. Young Allison moved into the back by climbing over the seat.

Savannah noted how rapidly and smoothly Young Allison did that.

"You're an agile little devil aren't you?" Savannah asked.

"No." Young Allison said.

"She is a little angel." Cameron said as she pulled forward. "Just like you are."

"Fasten your safety belt, Cameron." Young Allison said. "Click it - or ticket."

Cameron glanced back over her shoulder at Young Allison.

"Maybe I spoke too soon." Cameron said. "I think she may be a she-devil."

The three of them laughed.

"Now we are only missing one person." Young Allison said.

"Anna, will be back in a few minutes." Cameron said.

"I wasn't referring to her." Young Allison said.

Cameron turned around and looked back at Young Allison.

Savannah reached over and took a hand from both Cameron and Young Allison.

"It will be so." Savannah said as she looked at both of them.

"I swear it." Young Allison said. "The FOUR of us."

"The FOUR of us." Savannah repeated.

"I will be." Cameron said. "The FOUR of us."

Anna was on her way back, she carried two bags of food and two small rectangle drink containers.

She got in the front after she saw her rear seat was taken.

Anna noticed the festive atmosphere and all the smiles in the SUV.

"Did I miss anything?" Anna asked.

"No." Cameron said.

Cameron collected the order after paying and drove off. Anna dispensed the food.

"I picked up an order of those little cinnamon rolls for desert." Anna said. "I brought you each a milk too so you can wash it down."

"You're the greatest." Young Allison said. "You know everything I like."

"We do spend almost every hour of every day together." Anna said, then quickly added. "When you're awake."

Anna also spent time outside of Young Allison's closed bedroom door. She would let Young Allison – finish up and fall asleep. Then she would enter her room and 'talk' to her as she slept. She did that every night.

"I guess we do." Young Allison said.

Savannah looked around.

"Allison, where are we headed?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison currently looked down at her chili fries.

"To the small airfield." Young Allison said without looking up. "The one that is private and isolated."

Cameron looked in the rear view mirror and smiled. Part of the girls training was to know where they were at, at all times and what divergent routes were available to them.

Young Allison handed half her fries up to Anna.

"You two can try one or two if you want." Young Allison said.

"We saved you each a mini cinnamon roll too." Savannah said. "You can split one if you just want a taste. They are not very big."

"Thanks." Cameron and Anna both said at the same time.

They were just about finished as they pulled up to the isolated airstrip. Half of the detail was waiting for them and the other half pulled up thirty seconds later. It was clear that they'd been tailing them.

Cameron decided to lay it out for the girls.

"We are going on a surprise flight today." Cameron said. "You girls take a 'pit stop' if you need it. Otherwise you will have to tie it in a knot."

"There is – nothing to tie in a knot." Young Allison said. "We are females."

"She is used to saying that to John and Derek." Savannah said.

Savannah and Young Allison looked around. They didn't see any plane ready or waiting. That was unlike Cameron.

They both knew Cameron did not like surprises. They did know she liked to give them.

"I see a fuel truck coming." Young Allison said.

"I want to make sure the tanks are topped off." Cameron said.

"On what?" Savannah asked.

"I gave you some manuals to read." Cameron said.

Savannah immediately perked up.

"I have studied all of them and watched the videos of the preflight procedures; start up, takeoff, in fight tips and landing instructions." Savannah said. "You have provided me with a few different aircraft."

"Warbirds!" Young Allison said. "I have only received a few of those manuals."

"You will get all of them." Cameron said. "Before we – go."

Savannah shot a look at Cameron who held it. They both knew Cameron was talking about taking Young Allison into the past.

"It's coming." Anna said. "I can hear it."

Anna looked to the southwest.

Savannah and Young Allison looked that way too.

It took a while longer for the girls to hear it.

"I hear it." Savannah and Young Allison both said.

Savannah recognized the distinct sound of the aircraft.

"Oh, Cameron!" Savannah said. "I have been waiting for this."

"Listen to those engines." Young Allison said.

* * *

John wanted one of the teams to check out the old supermarket and the two men that were there. He was not happy it was Derek's team but they were the closest team.

"Derek's team is going to do a drive by." John said.

John Henry did not want John to worry.

"I think it is just the homeless people." John Henry said.

"Or someone who wants us to think that." John said.

That could mean the team was being set up. John Henry thought that might make Derek a 'mark'.

"This may make Derek's vehicle a target then." John Henry said.

"If someone is 'playing' us." John said.

"It could be. We have played everyone else enough." John Henry said.

John decided to send out a specific warning.

"Derek, I want your team to use extreme caution." John said.

"Is there something I should know?" Derek asked.

"This could be a sucker play." John said. "It might be to draw us out or to see who returns to this location."

"We did have two different groups who both lost teams to the unknown - us." John Henry said. "Everyone involved disappeared without a trace. It makes sense someone would want to know what happened or where they went.

"Now that you put it that way…." Derek said.

"It was a thought we just came up with." John said.

"Do we have anyone backing us up?" Derek asked.

"We are diverting teams now." John Henry said.

"Will we have drone support?" Derek asked.

"No." John said. "We were not expecting this."

John Henry was a little surprised at what popped up when Derek asked about drone support.

"Wait." John Henry said. "I am getting drone footage now."

John was not sure if John Henry refereed to the current target area.

"Of the location?" John asked.

"Yes and Derek's team." John Henry said. "I didn't do it."

"CamNet." John said.

"They always seem to be one stop ahead of us." John Henry said.

John felt a little upset that they were always a step behind. He wondered if there should be better coordination. Maybe someone didn't want to seem that they were directly involved.

"How do we not know these things?" John asked.

"Someone is trying to stay in the background and not step on your toes." John Henry said. "If you or we need the help, then we know about it. Nobody wants to say who is doing it other than 'CamNet'."

"I appreciate the help but we should be coordinated." John said.

John Henry decided to point out the obvious.

"Did we have the drones out to back Derek up?" John Henry asked.

"No." John said. "I did not think it was necessary."

"Somebody did and didn't want to intrude." John Henry said.

"The Young bunker?" John asked.

John Henry tried to get some specifics from CamNet. The response was rather curt.

"CamNet said not to worry about it." John Henry said. "She said we have what we need."

"I am worried about it." John said. "I am not talking about this operation either…."

John knew the girls, especially Young Allison, were going to be even harder to 'control' than Cameron was. THAT was impossible already. It was clear that once they were all in his bed, there would not be any control at all. They would control him.

* * *

Vanna excused herself from Cam.

"I can go with you." Cam said. "Allison and Jesse are still – busy."

"I was going to go alone." Vanna said.

"You don't want me to come?" Cam asked.

"That isn't it." Vanna said. "You know that."

"What is it then?" Cam asked.

"I like to spend time alone with Precious." Vanna said. "She is so tiny and delicate."

"You wish she was your own." Cam said.

Vanna looked at Cam and told her the truth.

"Yes." Vanna said. "I can pretend she is, if I am alone."

"That is hurting you more than it is helping." Cam said.

"What can I do?' Vanna asked. "I can't ask Savannah to give up her child and have to SEE it all the time with me and not with her. THAT would kill her. It would kill me if the roles were reversed. It would KILL me."

"Savannah is stronger than you think." Cam said. "So are you, Vanna."

Vanna still wondered about why CamNet called them to 'visit' her. She wondered if it was a 'signal' for something. Would CamNet go around Cameron and the Resistance to do things for her and Allison?

"I guess I have survived a lot of things that left a lot of other people dead." Vanna said.

Cam didn't want to be a problem.

"I can go into standby." Cam said.

"That is no way to treat someone I love." Vanna said.

Vanna did not want Cam to feel hurt or unwanted. She reached down and took Cam's hand.

"Let's go." Vanna said.

Cam smiled at her and they headed towards the 'nursery'.


	1011. Awesome

Chapter 1011

** Awesome **

* * *

The small group waited at the isolated air strip. They could hear and _feel_ the increasing thunderous sound as the plane neared.

It was a twin tailed, twin engine plane that approached. It was a B-25 Mitchell. The plane was low and looked like it was going to land. The landing gear was down and then retracted as the plane neared the landing strip. The sound of the engines increased as the pilots decided to do a 'go around'.

"Awesome." Savannah said.

"This is so cool." Young Allison said.

The B-25 did a high speed low altitude flyby.

It was sometimes refereed to that the plane 'cut the grass' with this type of high speed low altitude flyby.

As soon as Savannah heard the plane she knew what it was even before she got a good visual look at it. She was ready to do everything on it from maintenance to flying it.

"Listen to those two R2600 engines work." Savannah said. "I want to do everything from putting the fuel in, to a simulated cold startup."

Cameron was pleased to see the 'spark' back in Savannah. Being with Young Allison and the upcoming Mitchell flight helped break her from the self created – prison in her mind. It was a prison in the mind that Cameron often found herself in. She was glad Savannah broke out of hers. At least for now anyway.

Cameron was VERY pleased about several things. She was here with both of the girls and everyone seemed happy and on the same page.

The B-25 came around again and touched down. It taxied over to their location. The engines, even at idle, sounded like a race track full of uncorked 'muscle cars'. It pulled up, swung around and then shut down.

Savannah knew this plane would bring a lot of lookiloos at a regular airport and draw a lot of attention.

"I know why you picked this private runway." Savannah said. "You don't want to draw a crowd."

Cameron did not mention she now owned this small airfield. It was part of her acquisition of _everything_ she wanted to control. There would be several hangers built here and a 'hidden hanger' in the hillside nearby. The crew would be here next week after they finished up on the other one they were already building for her. They'd already finished two others.

"These machines draw a lot of attention." Cameron said. "This plane is based at Van Nuys Airport for now. I know you saw it there. That is where I bought it from and we decided to keep it there for now because it was already known there. The change in ownership raised very few eyebrows. Everything stayed under the radar."

Savannah actually thought she was going to fly this plane before. It turned out Cameron made different plans that day. In fact, it was just the other day.

"What else do you have there?" Savannah asked. "I know we saw some of the planes."

"You have the manuals…." Cameron said.

Cameron already provided Savannah with all the manuals and instructional videos for the budding Resistance Air Force.

Savannah studied all of them. Cammy always suggested she look at the material on the Mitchell the most often.

"I can hardly wait." Savannah said.

It was clear that Savannah was excited.

THAT is what Cameron wanted to hear. Cameron was sure Savannah was _not_ thinking of her parents right now.

The look on Savannah's face and her demeanor were very both very satisfying to Cameron.

* * *

John Henry followed all the drone footage. They possessed a big advantage now with the drone support, even if it was at high altitude. It was not long before trouble was spotted.

"Contact." John Henry reported.

"It looks like the Syndicate." John said. "Two car loads of soldiers."

John Henry wanted to repeat the same procedure that CamNet used last night.

"I think we can lead them to the same place we took out the other two sedans last night." John Henry said. "CamNet executed a brilliant plan."

"Yeah – CamNet." John said.

John wondered how many deaths Young Allison was actually responsible for. It must be more than a few dozen, depending on what she – suggested to CamNet. He was sure it was quite a few dozen at this point.

It was a _lot_ more than he even imagined.

John thought about the plan. There was a big difference between last night and today.

"That was all in darkness." John said. "This isn't."

The two sedans were in a relaxed pursuit of Derek's team. It appeared they were either awaiting further instructions which they could not receive or what they thought would be a good kill zone for them.

"They are tailing Derek now." John Henry said. "Both of the sedans are 'locked up' for a missile strike from fifty thousand feet."

John did not want to do a missile strike in the city but to protect his team he would.

"If they make a run on Derek's truck, burn them." John said.

John Henry noted a difference in John's attitude and willingness to strike.

"That is not a call you would have made a few days ago." John Henry said.

John learned a few things from CamNet and the Young bunker in the last few days.

"That was a few days ago." John said. "I am going to make sure my people are safe."

"I have blocked all communications from the moment you suggested a sucker play." John Henry said. "They have to do everything visually."

"They may leave off a 'runner' to call for help or send a description of the truck." John said.

"We have more teams converging on the area. If anyone alights we will intercept them." John Henry said.

"Have Derek lead them to the most isolated spot he can get to quickly and end this." John said. "We need to find a way to get the Syndicate out of our hair. We don't need them dogging us around here."

Young Allison told CamNet when she called about Savannah earlier to fill John Henry in on her conversation with Anna about how to get the Syndicate out of the picture. She asked that both Cameron and John Henry hear the actual conversation. CamNet sent the information to both of them at that time. CamNet also said that Savannah was not yet made aware of the plan, so no action was to take place until that time.

"There may be a few things we can do." John Henry said. "I need to do some further – research."

"As soon as you come up with something - do it." John said.

"I will let you know." John Henry said.

CamNet acknowledged the receipt of the transmission. CamNet was ready to initiate Young Allison's plan to strike the Syndicate and the Cartels - worldwide.

John Henry replayed the part about running it by Savannah BEFORE action was taken back to CamNet.

He received no response.

CamNet already started a limited campaign on her own. She was everywhere in both of the Syndicate's and the Cartel's computer systems.

* * *

Derek was not happy about the tail they'd picked up.

"I make four in each sedan." Al said.

"We have one M203 and an M79 with us." Mel said. "We can each put an HE round through their front windows."

"Load up and be ready." Derek said. "I don't want to take any chances."

"Derek, you have drone support and there are several other teams converging on you. We have one team tailing the sedans now." John said. "All their communications are blocked."

The message they received from John was welcome. He was still worried about the two men who set all of this into motion.

"What about the two homeless people that initiated this whole play?" Derek asked.

"They have been picked up." John Henry said. "They are being – questioned now."

"We need to get this whole Syndicate angle out of the picture." Derek said. "We need to come up with a plan to make them mind their own affairs."

"We are working on it." John said.

CamNet monitored the calls and was ready. It was clear everyone was on board with Young Allison's plan. Well, almost everyone.

* * *

Vanna nursed Precious.

Cam watched her.

For Cam it was beautiful to watch Vanna. She looked so content.

"You look so natural doing that." Cam said.

"It feels so natural too." Vanna said.

Cam could clearly see what Allison said and meant about Vanna.

"I know you really want to be a mother." Cam said.

"I do." Vanna said. "It will have to be with Allison's baby. We are going to raise it together."

Cam wondered where that was going to leave Holly and her. She'd even discussed it with others before.

Vanna caught the look on Cam's face.

"I know what you're thinking." Vanna said. "I can see it on your face."

Cam felt she should be worried. It did make the future for her less certain.

"It is a legitimate concern." Cam said.

Vanna decided to joke with her to lighten the mood some.

"Someone will need to help change diapers and do all the laundry." Vanna said.

"I will." Cam said.

Vanna laughed. She could see Cam was totally serious.

"We will work something out for all four of us if you and Holly both agree." Vanna said. "I am sure we can think of a few combinations and group ideas. You each have a tether as well…."

There was fear that lingered in Cam. As a Cameron clone she feared what Future John did to Cameron when he – sent her away.

"So you won't send me away?" Cam asked.

Vanna felt like Cam didn't hear a word she said.

"Sometimes I wonder if you listen." Vanna said.

Cam tilted her head slightly.

"I hear everything." Cam said.

Vanna felt there was a big difference between hearing and listening.

"I know that." Vanna said. "Sometimes I don't think you - listen. Nobody is going anywhere or being sent away unless that is what THEY want. We all love each other."

"What about Jesse and Claire?" Cam asked.

"I can guarantee it will happen for me anyway." Vanna said. "That also means Gail and Hanna need some place to hang out or tether."

"Not much will change." Cam said. "You and Allison will spend more time together."

"We are going to go more places and do more things too." Vanna said.

"That is not safe." Cam said.

"Savannah TOLD me that is what we are going to do anyway." Vanna said. "She thinks children should have more choices available to them."

Cam tilted her head slightly as she thought about that.

Only Savannah and Young Allison were part of the 'Natural Order'.

"That should not be a problem." Cam said.

Vanna could see Cam needed to ask the real question.

"Ask it." Vanna said.

"What about John?" Cam asked.

"He can see his child any time he wants." Vanna said.

"What about sharing his bed?" Cam asked.

Vanna still wanted that experience. She did not want to worry Cam about it right now.

"That will ONLY happen if we need to protect him after Judgment Day." Vanna said.

Cam knew she needed to work harder to make sure Judgment Day did not happen.

* * *

Claire and Hanna watched Jan and Summer play. They were going to take them to the park later on.

"I need to call my Allison." Claire said.

"She is with Savannah and Cameron." Hanna said.

"I am glad someone knows what is going on." Claire said.

"Can you think of any other individuals you would rather have her be with, other than yourself or Allison?" Hanna asked.

"I know Savannah will always protect her and look out for her." Claire said.

Claire developed a look of concern.

"They are still in this timeline right?" Claire asked.

"Of course they are." Hanna said. "You will go with her when she goes to the past."

"I will have to leave her to come back and have Allison's baby." Claire said.

"I will be with you. I can stay in your place or return to be with you." Hanna said.

"If Savannah is there with her, I won't have to worry." Claire said.

"Worry about what?" Hanna asked.

"I am worried about having another grandchild as soon my Allison _is able_ to have one." Claire said.

"Savannah has already said that will not happen." Hanna said.

"Remind Cameron I will have as many children as she wants, anyway she wants it done." Claire said. "Remind her too that she is not to take Summer away from me – ever."

"I will." Hanna said. "I address all your concerns. I love you."

"I know you do." Claire said. "That is why I love you so much."

"I will inform Sarah we are ready to go to the park." Hanna said.

"Will we need more Metal?" Claire asked.

"Not if Sarah goes with us." Hanna said.

Claire wished she could be thought of that way one day. She wanted to protect her daughters in every way possible.


	1012. Anybody Except Her

Chapter 1012

** Anybody Except Her **

* * *

Once the B-25 was shut down and inspected, the small fuel tanker moved up next to the plane. They topped off the fuel tanks on the Mitchell. Savannah learned how to fuel it. Cameron gave her a few tips as well.

Savannah and Young Allison went over the entire aircraft.

"Are any of these guns functional?" Young Allison asked. "I think there are four of them that are. I see there are eleven total."

"The two in the 'cheek' gun packs on each side are. That was a good spot on your part." Cameron said. "I have an eight gun nose under construction. The rest of the 'replica' guns in the top turret, nose, tail and waist positions can be switched out in a very short time."

Savannah and Young Allison climbed inside the aircraft.

Savannah saw it was not easy to get from the front to the rear fuselage unless one actually crawled over the bomb bay.

"What is inside the bomb bay?" Savannah asked. "Is it functional?"

"It is. Our flight suits and gear are stowed inside, for now." Cameron said. "Allison may have to roll the legs up a little on hers until we get that problem taken care of."

Savannah and Cameron looked at each other with that statement. Savannah wanted to say that Young Allison not being full grown wasn't a - problem. It was natural.

Young Allison wanted to be 'older' so she could move her life forward and obtain the things that Cameron promised her. She was ready for them now. None of them seemed to be a big deal to her. She was ready even if everyone else was not.

"Let's just do it already." Young Allison said. "It is what I want."

Savannah looked at Young Allison; they both knew everything that meant.

Savannah moved up into the nose.

"This is the best view from here." Savannah said.

Young Allison moved up with her.

"I can see this was not meant for two people." Young Allison said. "We can fit but two men would be very crowded."

Savannah watched Young Allison move with ease anywhere on the plane.

"You seem to get around just fine." Savannah said.

Young Allison did not think this was a big deal. She was only a few inches shorter that she would be. She might even end up taller than Allison. Savannah told her she was about an inch taller than Future Savannah.

"OK, so maybe being a little smaller does have a few advantages." Young Allison said. "I didn't have any trouble in the tail gun position either."

Savannah felt confined in the tail gun position.

"There is barely enough room for me back there." Savannah said.

Young Allison smiled. She wanted to throw something out there for Savannah to think about for when she returned from the past. John would like it too.

"I am very flexible." Young Allison said.

Savannah looked at Young Allison for a few seconds. She then changed the subject.

"Are Steve and Tom going to fly?" Savannah asked.

Cameron smiled at Savannah. She would give her what she wanted.

"No. You are." Cameron said. "Put on your gear and we will run through everything twice."

"That is what I want." Savannah said. "I want to make sure there are no mistakes."

"I only need to do it once." Young Allison said.

"Smarty-pants." Savannah said. "I like to double check everything when I have the time."

Cameron wanted today to be for Savannah.

"It will just be Savannah today." Cameron said.

Young Allison was not a 'quitter'. She would try again.

"Can I at least get a few minutes in when we are airborne?" Young Allison asked. "I don't want to be – JAFO."

"Watch it." Savannah said.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I want Savannah to train first. She has much more twin engine experience."

Savannah went out and checked over the entire aircraft again. Cameron handed her a second check list.

"We will go over all the instruments and gauges first." Cameron said.

"Let's do it." Savannah said. "If I make a mistake on anything I want to know."

Young Allison wanted to add in her two cents worth.

"I will tell you." Young Allison said.

Savannah gave young Allison a stern look.

"Anybody except her can tell me." Savannah said.

They laughed and then went to work.

* * *

Derek wanted to know if there were any changes. There could be reinforcements on the way. They could be getting ready to make their move.

"They are hanging back for now, Derek." John said.

"They are trying to call in reinforcements." Derek said.

"They let off one man. He was intercepted and terminated." John Henry said.

"We saw that." Derek said. "Letting one man out that is, not the termination part."

"It happens." John Henry said.

"We still have both vehicles locked up." John said. "There can be a missile down on both cars in a few seconds."

"Al and Mel are ready for them as well." Derek said.

"Lead them onto the canyon road." John said. "We will take them out there in the same spot as was done last night."

Derek followed that operation.

"I don't think you want to use a drone like before do you?" Derek asked. "Or the Blackhawk to haul way the cars in the daylight?"

"We are working on a few angles." John said.

John didn't want to do that. He needed to rethink some of what CamNet did.

* * *

Riley softly knocked and entered.

"I need to change her and I think she is about ready for a nap." Vanna said.

"I will do it." Riley said. "Thanks, Vanna. You and Jesse are really helping me out."

"I am honored to assist you." Vanna said.

Vanna handed Precious to Riley.

Riley saw Vanna's open top and her bulging breasts.

"Wow! You are even bigger now than before." Riley said.

"Maybe I will get as big as Savannah did." Vanna said. "I'm getting a lot of - help."

Vanna was aware that Savannah fed both of the infants in Cameron's future. It was often at the same time too. She did not have a problem and never ran out.

Samantha stood in the doorway and watched.

"Call me again when you need me." Vanna said as Riley and Precious departed.

Cam and Vanna went back to their room.

"Do you want to finish me off?" Vanna asked.

Cam moved closer to Vanna.

"We can get to those later." Vanna said. "That will only be part of it…."

Cam smiled. Like all of the Metal girlfriends did for their human lover, she worked real hard on Vanna. They wanted to make every sexual encounter finished with a happy ending. Multiple finishes were usually the case.

* * *

Savannah finished the checklist for real this time.

Everyone was in the plane and wore headsets.

Steve and Tom were out by each of the engines with a fire extinguisher. They would get in the back once the engines were running. It was an unnecessary precaution. Savannah insisted since they could do it, that they should do it. She wanted to make sure Young Allison was as safe as possible.

"I am going to clear the cylinders now." Savannah said.

She looked around to make sure it was clear. Steve and Tom both gave her a 'thumbs up'.

Savannah ran the first engine through several complete rotations to clear the cylinders and then started it.

The first engine started with a thunderous roar and thick cloud of gray smoke billowed from the exhaust.

Cameron checked everything as Savannah did it, she watched the gauges. The engine ran for a few minutes. Cameron gave Savannah the all clear to fire the second engine. Savannah followed the same procedure. The engines did not need long to warm up.

"We are ready to taxi." Cameron said.

"I want your hands and feet on the controls." Savannah said.

"You're doing fine." Cameron said.

Savannah taxied and lined up with the runway.

"Do you want to take off?" Savannah asked as she looked at Cameron.

"You can do it." Cameron said.

Savannah felt a lot of responsibility.

"I don't want to wreck anything." Savannah said.

Young Allison was right behind them on a small jump seat. She would move into the nose after take off. Anna was next to her. Steve and Tom were in the rear fuselage of the plane.

"You won't" Cameron said. "Everything is perfect. Follow the tips I gave you and it will be a smooth take off."

"It is time to hold the breaks and run the engines up." Savannah said.

"Don't bring up the RPM too fast." Cameron said. "You are doing perfect."

Savannah brought the engines up to speed.

"Release the brakes." Cameron said.

Savannah did.

The B-25 shot forward.

Adrenalin surged through Savannah and Young Allison.

* * *

Derek kept a watch on the two sedans in the mirror. He saw something that looked like trouble.

"One vehicle has broken off." Derek said.

"We are watching that." John said.

"Is he going to try and get in front of me?" Derek asked.

"No." John Henry said. "They are leaving. It is the car that let the man off to find a phone."

"Why would they break off to do that?" John asked.

"I don't know." John Henry said. "Maybe they made the tail."

"The other car is closing." Derek said.

"There is still some traffic around you." John said. "I don't think it is a hit – yet."

"He wanted to see if I would run." Derek said.

"They may be checking to see if you have reinforcements." John Henry said. "If you don't run it means you do."

"We still have one drone on each car." John said. "We can hit them anytime."

"Is there anything in the air around us?" Derek asked.

"There is nothing that shouldn't be. I've been tracking all the air traffic." John Henry said.

"Maybe they don't think they have a target." Derek said.

"They picked you up at the location but that doesn't really mean anything." John said. "You could be one of the many people who drive around and collects scrap metal. Maybe they think it was a false alarm."

"When they find the people they left behind are – gone, they are going to know." John Henry said.

Derek did not want to lose them. He wanted to be the bait to lure them to their doom. He would do something to get their attention.

"If they break off we are going to follow them." Derek said.

"They are slowing." John Henry said.

"You have a target." John said. "They just turned around."

"Maybe they will try and lead Derek into an ambush." John Henry said.

"We need to rethink this." John said.

* * *

Claire and Sarah followed behind Jan and Summer.

"I'm really glad you came along." Claire said.

"I like for Jan to get out. She and Summer get along great." Sarah said. "I worry about her safety."

"Hanna is with us." Claire said.

"So are Jim and Bob." Sarah said.

"I didn't see them." Claire said.

"They are always out when I am. Jim is anyway." Sarah said.

Claire wanted to ask for Sarah's honest advice.

"Do you think it is a good idea to for me to move to the base?" Claire asked.

That didn't take much thought for Sarah. She already made the choice for Jan.

"For protection, yes." Sarah said. "For your girls social development, I don't know."

"Savannah told me her life was very restricted." Claire said. "She likes Allison and Summer to have more of a real life."

"Savannah lost everything, Claire – everything." Sarah said. "I tried. We all tried to give her what we could and keep her safe. She was targeted by Skynet. We tried to make it look like Mrs. Weaver and Savannah died in the HK drone attack of Mrs. Weaver's building. She was just a girl. I tried. I'm not a very good mother, ask John."

"You did what you could." Claire said. "You kept John alive and Savannah alive."

Sarah knew that to be true. She also knew they both missed out on a lot, especially Savannah.

"I know it hurt both of them." Sarah said.

Sarah waited until Hanna moved ahead with Jan and Summer.

There was a question that Sarah needed to ask Claire and it was a very personal one.

"Are you going to 'be' with John?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know." Claire said. "I will if it is necessary to protect him from assassination. I promised Cameron that I would. I will do it and whatever else that needs to be done."

"I think she has made everyone promise that." Sarah said.

"What are you really asking me?" Claire said.

Sarah thought the best thing was just to ask it.

"Will you have a child with him?" Sarah asked.

"I NEED to protect my daughter." Claire said. "I will do anything I have to do, to protect Summer."

Sarah saw it was a 'deal with the devil' to protect Summer from what she could.

"I know it's different but I needed to do things like that to protect John." Sarah said. "I did plenty…."

Sarah 'paid' for her training with her only - _ass_ et.

The more she was around Claire, the more she wanted to - get to know her better.


	1013. He Would Know

Chapter 1013

** He Would Know **

* * *

Derek did not like the tail running out on them, especially when they were about to lead them into an ambush. It was time to shake things up a bit.

"We are going to turn around and follow them." Derek said. "That will get their attention."

John did not want any hostile activity.

"Negative." John said. "We don't want to provoke an incident on a city street in broad daylight."

John Henry wanted to diffuse things some and point out the obvious.

"Most likely they are trying to set up an ambush." John Henry said. "They are trying to set Derek up. They want him to come to them."

Derek did not think the Syndicate would be too big of a threat. The fact there was drone support and a missile strike ready at a moment's notice gave their team the upper hand. That didn't even take into account there were two Terminators with him and two more backing his team up.

"We are ready for them." Derek said.

John felt that the Resistance held the upper hand especially with drones overhead. They did not need to force this.

"We can burn them at any time with a missile strike if we _need_ to." John said. "We don't need to push this with innocent people around."

Derek wanted to finish what they'd started. He liked the plan of leading the Syndicate thugs into an ambush of their own.

"I want to get them to follow me again." Derek said.

John Henry received updated information from CamNet.

"That would be the best choice." John Henry said. "We want them away from witnesses when we strike. The original plan has the best chance of success and remaining off the books."

John decided to take a page out of Cameron's playbook.

"Maybe so." John said. "They remain a threat to us as long as they are still alive."

John learned form Cameron that every Gray needed to be terminated. The Syndicate was no different. They were going to be dogged by them until something else drew their attention elsewhere. Either way they were all a threat to the future as Grays or Scavengers.

* * *

Samantha watched Riley work. She was pleased that she was doing much better now. She was really able to get it all under control. The issue was, what was wrong with her body? It was not performing as it should. She was sure there was an underlying medical issue.

Samantha scanned her often. Riley said she didn't mind as it was always done multiple times every day when she was pregnant. She liked the closeness of having a Metal girl scan her and show concern for her. It was better than the cold shoulder she often felt was directed her way. At least it was better than when she'd arrive from the past.

There was one thing that did bother Riley in regards to Samantha.

"I feel bad that you need to go into standby all the time." Riley said.

Cameron wanted Samantha out of the way when she was not needed. She did not want to disrupt Derek and Riley any more than necessary. Samantha knew the rules – Cameron's rules.

"It is not a problem." Samantha said. "I don't want to intrude."

Riley liked being around Samantha, she wanted to offer her some more options.

"Maybe you can help me with my education." Riley said. "I didn't have much official or proper schooling."

Samantha thought Riley was informed about a lot of things.

"You seem well versed and knowledgeable." Samantha said.

That thought made Riley smile. Cameron specifically worked with her to help her do things and better educate herself. When Cameron was away she asked others to step in.

"Cameron worked with me a lot." Riley said. "The girls all helped too."

"We will all help each other." Samantha said.

"I want more advanced training on how to do things and help educate Precious myself." Riley said.

"I will work with you." Samantha said.

Riley saw this as an opportunity to improve herself. She wanted to surprise Derek with it too.

"I don't want Derek to know the full extant of what I am doing." Riley said. "I want to be able to surprise him."

Samantha hoped Riley understood it would take a lot of hard work.

"You will need to do a lot of reading." Samantha said.

Riley figured she was going to need to be forcefully encouraged.

"Push me a little." Riley said.

Riley wanted to be a better person for Derek and Precious.

* * *

John Henry checked the drone footage on the two Syndicate vehicles.

"They are setting up an ambush." John Henry said.

John wanted to hit them. They could blame it on 'terrorists'.

"Get ready to burn them." John said. "We will spin it as extremists who blew themselves up when their car bomb exploded prematurely."

Derek saw a different angle. It would go back to the original plan.

"No." Derek said. "I will approach them, stop, wait for a little bit and then 'run'.

John and John Henry talked it over with Derek and laid out a plan. The drone strike was still an option if things did not work out as planned or Derek's team was endangered.

Derek followed John Henry's instructions and did exactly as he planned. Both of the Syndicate sedans now followed him again.

They were able to get a team of their Metal behind them and a second crew was at the mouth of the canyon entrance. They'd 'borrowed' a 'Street Services' maintenance truck and blocked the canyon road. As Derek and the others approached they would let them pass and re-block the road after the four vehicles passed.

CamNet already directed another one of their teams to do the same on the far side of the canyon road near the ocean. The plan was to prevent any other traffic on the canyon road or any potential witnesses.

"Everything is going according to plan." John Henry said.

"Is there a spot where we can shove the vehicles off the road after we hit them?" John asked. "We can retrieve them after midnight again, like we did before."

"There are several locations where that is possible." John Henry said. "We should use the minigun to avoid road damage from a missile."

"That means one drone is going to have to come in low and risk being spotted." John said.

"I am working with CamNet on a solution." John Henry said.

John Henry could tell that CamNet's current solution would all come down to timing.

* * *

Savannah lifted off and climbed. She awaited further instructions from Cameron.

Cameron gave her a heading.

The B-25 gained altitude and flew under 'VFR conditions'. VFR or Visual Flight Rules are weather conditions that allow a pilot to navigate visually, clear of clouds and fog, with the ability to see and avoid other aircraft.

Anna watched everything in a 360 degree circle around them from the top turret. Steve and Tom searched the sides and below them from the waist gun positions. Cameron watched in front and to the sides.

"You're doing great, Savannah." Cameron said.

"This is a handful for my first time." Savannah said.

"Watch the manifold pressure and lean out your fuel." Cameron said. "Check your trim."

Savannah soon got the 'feel' of the plane and things started to happen more naturally for her. Savannah was a quick learner and flew by the seat of her pants. She became very comfortable with the performance and handling of the plane.

The B-25 thundered across the sky.

Savannah wondered what Cameron may have picked out as a destination.

"Where do you want to go?" Savannah asked.

Savannah was aware that the range of the plane was over thirteen hundred miles with a standard fuel load. That gave them a pretty good reach. They could fly to Texas, South Dakota or Canada without the need to land for more fuel.

"You're flying; we can go to San Diego, Las Vegas, Reno, San Francisco or fly along the coast." Cameron said.

It looked like Cameron thought a little closer to home. These destinations were all an easy round trip for the Mitchell.

"I'm good with any of them." Savannah said. "You pick one Allison."

"I want to go San Francisco." Young Allison said. "I want to fly under the Golden Gate Bridge."

Anna did not think that was a good idea and would attract too much attention.

"NO." Anna said. "We should stay close to home."

Savannah checked her map and heading.

"We will circle Santa Catalina Island and the other Channel Islands." Savannah said.

"Stay away from San Nicolas Island and San Clemente Island." Cameron said. "The military uses both of them."

"Good, we have a choice of several airstrips if we need one for an emergency." Savannah said.

"We have parachutes and life rafts." Cameron said.

"That sounds real encouraging." Young Allison said.

"I like to cover all the bases." Cameron said.

They could hear the top turret rotate.

"There is a boggy at three o'clock high crossing from the southwest." Anna said. "Range, seven miles out, two thousand feet above us."

"I have it." Cameron said. "We are fine."

It was a small commuter jet.

Young Allison moved down into the nose and strapped in. She thought the view was fantastic.

Young Allison plugged in her headset.

"Savannah, when I fly, I want you to come and check out the view from the nose." Young Allison said.

"Will I have room for my parachute?" Savannah joked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

"Not funny…." Young Allison said.

Young Allison was unamused.

Savannah was more comfortable with the bomber as each minute passed. She wasn't going to do any aerobatics, especially with Young Allison aboard but she wanted a better feel of everything.

"I can tell single engine flight would need a lot of rudder." Savannah said.

"Yes." Cameron said. "It is no problem for me but you would have your hands full."

"If that happens I want you to take control." Savannah said.

"It won't, the engines are in top condition." Cameron said.

Savannah could see Cameron look at her phone. She knew Cameron was also in communication with CamNet and John Henry.

"Is there a problem?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know yet." Cameron said.

Cameron was sure there was a problem. She was not sure yet how it was going to affect them. The fact that Derek was involved and being pursued did not set well with her.

* * *

Sarah looked at Claire and saw she was beautiful. She was still a young woman. She was younger than Vanna or Jesse. She sure hoped Cameron knew what she was doing. It was obvious Claire was a passionate woman. If Cameron got Claire too close to John, Savannah and Young Allison would probably not be able to get him back. Sarah would have to mention something to Cameron.

She was not a big advocate any of this but she also didn't want John assassinated in the future. She didn't always like the way Cameron did things but she knew Cameron was trying to do what she thought was best.

Sarah knew the girls didn't want to hurt Cameron by being with John but for Claire it was something different. She was 'protecting' her child and would do _anything_ to make that happen. Sarah knew the determination.

The girls played on the swing set now.

Sarah saw Hanna look up and back. She felt a twinge of fear. Sarah checked all around her.

Claire seemed unaware of any danger.

Sarah checked where the girls were in case they needed to grab them and run. She asked Hanna for the specifics of the threat.

"What is it?" Sarah asked as she touched her M9 and Taser.

Hanna noticed that Sarah was primed for combat.

"Relax." Hanna said. "I'm sorry to alarm you. It's a Warbird."

Soon Sarah could hear the thunderous roar. It was unmistakable for any other sound.

Sarah scanned the sky and spotted the plane.

"I can see it has twin engines." Sarah said.

Claire looked up now as well.

"It sounds powerful." Claire said. "What is it?"

"If Derek was here he would know what the plane was." Sarah said.

"It's a B-25." A small voice said.

Sarah and Claire looked down. It was Summer.

"She is right.' Hanna said.

Sarah and Claire looked at each other.

"How do you know that?" Sarah asked.

She beat Claire to the question.

"I saw Allison reading a book one time." Summer said.

"Why was she reading that?" Claire asked.

Hanna knew she needed to end this conversation quick.

"I gave her some books to read." Hanna said. "She watched some YouTube videos and asked to learn more about it. She knew Cameron flew in one once."

Sarah knew about that too. She was there. That was a good day for all of them and a special treat for Derek. She could now clearly see the twin tails and that it was a B-25. It was almost overhead.

"It looks like fun." Claire said. "I bet Allison would love to do that. She is learning how to fly."

Sarah was sure she saw the wings wag a little. She hoped Derek could see it. She knew he was out in the field today


	1014. Who Was That

Chapter 1014

** Who Was That **

* * *

Savannah felt comfortable now as she explored more of the plane's capabilities. It was all about the feel to her and the response of the controls.

Cameron looked at her phone and then called Anna over from the top turret.

Savannah could not hear what was being said. She hoped they weren't planning any surprises for her. Cameron did not like surprises but she liked to give them.

Savannah glanced back as Anna moved away from Cameron. Savannah did not have a good feeling. It seemed that something was up or off in some way. Cameron did not raise any alarm and she did not have any alerts on her phone from John Henry or CamNet – yet.

Savannah looked back now to see what Anna was doing. She was doing something behind them.

Cameron did not want Savannah to be alarmed or worry. She decided to deflect Savannah's attention.

"I see the park by the Resistance base coming up." Cameron said.

Savannah noted earlier that the heading that Cameron gave her would take them by the Resistance base.

"I see it." Savannah said. "We are a few miles out.

Cameron was aware that some of the team was at the park.

"Sarah and Claire are there with Jan and Summer." Cameron said. "They are down below us now."

Savannah looked but the details were not clear at her altitude.

"Can you make them out?" Savannah asked.

Savannah wagged the wings a little. She wanted them to notice even if they did not know it was them passing overhead.

"I can't see them." Young Allison said.

Anna came back up to speak to Cameron.

Savannah really wondered about what was happening.

Anna disappeared again. It looked like she was going into nose this time.

A few seconds later Young Allison was in back of them.

"I want Allison to check out the top turret for now." Cameron said.

Young Allison plugged back in to the com system. She looked around where she was at. The ammunition for the cheek guns was loaded.

"Why is there live ordnance loaded now?" Young Allison asked. "Is that why you wanted me to move?"

Cameron looked back to where Anna worked a few minutes ago.

"We are going to do some live fire exercises when we get out past Catalina Island." Cameron said. "The projectiles will be passing on either side of the nose."

Cameron wanted to make sure everyone was safe.

Savannah looked in back of her.

"Are both gun packs on the cheeks hot?" Savannah asked.

"They are." Cameron said. "That was what Anna did earlier."

"This is so cool." Young Allison said.

Savannah wondered what that was going to be like. The barrels were below the sides of the cockpit.

* * *

Hanna, Sarah, Claire and the girls all looked up. The plane was loud and anyone who was on the ground would look up.

"I'm pretty sure that plane moved its wings back and forth." Claire said.

"It did." Hanna said.

Hanna received information from CamNet. She was not going to share it with Claire and Sarah at this time. She was sure it would cause a problem later on.

Summer stood on the swing seat now. She held the two chains as she looked up.

The B-25 flew past them.

Claire looked down from the sky and noticed how Summer stood in the swing seat.

"Don't stand like that, honey." Claire said. "I want you to be safe."

Jan and Summer looked at Claire.

"It's never safe." They both said at the same time.

Claire and Sarah looked at each other.

* * *

Derek looked behind them. The two sedans were in back of them again.

"It looks like they took the bait." Derek said.

John was still a little unsure about using Derek as live bait.

"Use caution." John said. "Don't run but don't let them get too close."

Derek spotted the mock road block up ahead. This was set up to keep other cars out of the canyon and off the canyon road.

Derek passed through the cones that were moved for them to take the canyon road entrance. The two sedans followed as well. They seemed none the wiser. The Resistance tail car followed a minute later. The street was blocked off again.

There were only four vehicles on the canyon road now. Both sides of it were blocked.

By the Syndicate thugs trying to set up an ambush for Derek's team, they allowed the Resistance time to set up their own ambush.

* * *

Cameron looked back and checked everything.

Anna previously followed Young Allison out of the nose and retrieved the other items they would need.

"We are going to armor up and switch places when we do." Cameron said. "Anna is going to take my place here for a few minutes."

Cameron unbuckled and prepared to switch with Anna.

Anna now took Cameron place as she exited from the copilot's seat.

As soon as Anna was seated, Cameron motioned for Savannah to get up.

Savannah looked over at Anna.

"You got it?" Savannah asked.

"I got it." Anna said.

Cameron now wore her body armor and handed Savannah hers.

Cameron climbed into the pilot's seat and took control from Anna after she strapped in.

Savannah put her body armor on and Anna got up from the copilots seat.

Savannah sat down and strapped in. Anna checked her over. She plugged her headset in.

"Where is Allison?" Savannah asked.

Cameron was informed the Syndicate thugs took the bait. The mission was now going to live fire in the B-25. The practice mission for Savannah would need to be later. She was about to witness the real thing.

Cameron decided to spell it out for Savannah.

"Allison is in the aft fuselage." Cameron said. "The mission is going hot. Derek's team is being tailed by two car loads of Syndicate thugs. We are going to neutralize the threat."

Savannah could see Cameron was not joking.

Cameron was about to take the B-25 into combat.

"I am going to push the plane to its fullest performance levels." Cameron said. "Watch me and I will narrate as I do everything. This is a live fire mission. I will need to tax the airframe. This will be necessary because of the canyon we will be in."

Savannah felt the Mitchell pick up speed as Cameron firewalled the throttles.

"Now this is flying." Savannah said.

Savannah glanced over at Cameron's face. It now displayed the blank Terminator look. It was clear Cameron was in her natural element. She was now a minister of death.

* * *

Anna asked Young Allison to move into the aft fuselage.

"What's happening?" Young Allison asked.

Anna gave it to her straight.

'"The mission is going hot with live fire." Anna said. "Derek's team is being threatened by the Syndicate."

The mention of the Syndicate again irritated Young Allison. She made the decision to have her plan enacted by CamNet.

"That's it for them, the Syndicate I mean." Young Allison said. "I'm having CamNet cripple them - globally."

Anna thought Young Allison should confer with Cameron and Savannah. They could mention it to John too.

"You still need to confer with Savannah and Cameron." Anna said.

Young Allison already made up her mind.

"I'm wiping them out." Young Allison said. "I have already notified Cameron. I will wait until I talk to Savannah but I am going to clean them out. I am going to have CamNet act."

Young Allison went over the crawl-way across the top of the bomb bay.

Steve was waiting for Young Allison.

He handed her some body armor. She put it on.

Steve motioned to a seat.

"You will sit on this seat. It is armored." Steve said.

Young Allison looked at the seat and Tom sat in it. She thought that was what Steve meant about the seat being 'armored'.

"Am I going to sit on Tom's lap?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Steve said. "You will be better protected."

Young Allison thought she would liven the mood some.

"He is not going to 'cop a feel' is he?" Young Allison asked with a smile.

Steve and Tom looked at each other.

"It was a joke." Young Allison said. "Besides, there is not much to feel."

Steve got Young Allison seated with her body armor on and strapped in on Tom's lap.

* * *

John Henry received conformation from CamNet about what he thought would transpire.

"I have been informed by CamNet that the strike on the two sedans will happen shortly." John Henry said.

John made a quick check of where things were for the Resistance.

"Both drones are still at altitude." John said.

"There is another option that has become available." John Henry said.

"It looks like it needs to be soon." John said.

"I need to calculate the speed and the location of where Derek's vehicle will be and the air speed of the aircraft. I need to get the timing right." John Henry said.

* * *

Savannah watched Cameron as she pushed the plane.

"You are really a master at this." Savannah said.

"I am coordinating our position and speed with the location and speed of Derek's vehicle." Cameron said. "John Henry wants me to strike at a specific point on the canyon road."

Cameron went over the arming and firing procedure with the four guns. They then went over the aiming procedure.

It seemed to Savannah this was not the first time that Cameron did live fire on a moving target.

"Have you done this before?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I would like to have talked you through it but Derek is out there with his team and I want to do this in one pass. I will teach you to do it afterwards over the ocean as we planned earlier."

Anna popped up in back and between them. She gave Cameron a 'thumbs up'.

"Anna has all four guns ready. She will resupply the ammunition if necessary or clear any jams, both events are unlikely to occur." Cameron said. "Young Allison is secured and protected with body armor and two Terminators in the aft fuselage."

Cameron dipped the nose and dropped the altitude.

"It is important that in attacking a ground target that you do not get 'target fixation' and fail to pull up in time." Cameron said. "Many pilots have flown into the ground that way."

The B-25 entered into a sharp bank and leveled out.

"I see my targets ahead, they are approaching us." Cameron said. "I will be firing at targets in back of Derek's truck, away from him. The projectiles will pass over him."

This was all happening fast.

Savannah finally saw the targets approaching; this was all going to happen very soon.

Cameron continued her narration of everything she was doing.

Savannah could tell she was going to need to practice before she could attempt anything like this.

* * *

John Henry gave Derek very specific instructions.

"OK, I am going to floor it as soon as I come out of the next turn." Derek said.

"Yes." John Henry said. "Stay on the gas and drive right on through. The aircraft will approach directly in front of you. It will fire over you into the targets behind you. Don't slow until the aircraft passes over you."

Derek was aware how devastating a low level drone attack could be. At least he thought that is what this was going to be.

"Will it be a drone?" Derek asked.

"No. It is a manned aircraft." John Henry said.

John looked over at John Henry.

"Cameron is flying." John Henry said.

The video footage on one the drones widened to show the B-25 approaching.

John now began to wonder about all the timing on this.

"Was this planned in any way?" John asked.

He knew it was the plane he saw on the hanger at the airport. This now sounded like a stunt that Cameron would pull or orchestrate.

"No, it was not." John Henry said. "Derek was not used as bait."

"I didn't mean it like that." John said. "Tell Derek what to expect so he is not distracted or surprised. Make sure he knows what you want him to do."

John did not want any foul-ups on this one.

* * *

Derek checked the rear view mirror. The sedans were starting to close. The tail car dropped out of sight. John Henry told him it would.

Derek came out of the corner already on the gas pedal. The truck shot ahead on a straight section of the canyon road. He saw a nice straight section ahead of him as he kept the pedal to the metal.

He glanced in the rear view mirror again and saw the two sedans were way behind him. When he looked back to the front, he saw the plane ahead of him in a shallow dive.

It was a scene he'd experienced before in his past - the future.

He would pass under the B-25 in a few seconds. He watched as flame appeared on each side of the fuselage. The thunderous roar of the engines increased, the bark of the four 'fifties' could be head. There was a whiff of dark gray smoke.

The B-25 passed over him. It shook the truck. He looked back in the rear view mirror and saw the rounds tear into and shred the two sedans. He saw some more gray smoke as the engines went back to full power and the B-25 climbed out of the canyon.

"Both targets have been neutralized." John Henry reported.

"Who was that?" Derek asked.

"Cameron." John said.


	1015. Thumbs Up

Chapter 1015

** Thumbs Up **

* * *

Cameron was the pilot of the B-25. She was on a combat mission.

Savannah watched as Cameron closed the distance and sighted in on her targets. She fired two quick bursts almost indistinguishable as one as they passed over Derek's truck. She witnesses multiple hits on both targets. Both cars were almost stopped dead in their tracks. The multiple AP and tracer slugs did their job. The four 'fifties' produced the same effect that the 'quad fifties' or 'meat choppers' on the half track would produce.

Cameron kept up the narration as she firewalled the throttles. The B-25 pulled up out of the canyon. She climbed and banked hard. She made the big radial engines work. She came around and lined up for a second pass on the targets. She approached from the side this time and could strafe both targets with a slight movement of the rudder.

Cameron saw Dan and Frank arrive to check the shredded cars. Derek's truck turned around and approached the strike site.

Frank signaled the threat was neutralized. Cameron cut back on the power and flared up some to bleed off speed. She'd picked up a little more than she wanted with the aggressive combat maneuvers.

The B-25 passed overhead a few seconds later.

Scratch two.

* * *

Derek watched with awe.

The B-25 thundered overhead as the four M2 machine guns fired.

"DAMN, that was HOT." Derek said.

Derek slowed and turned around. He wanted to approach the Syndicate vehicles.

Al needed to caution Derek.

"Let the tail car approach first." Al said. "They will check for threats."

"They are almost there." Mel said. "I see no movement from either vehicle."

Derek approached the two shredded cars. There were two Terminators that checked for any survivors to terminate. They were Frank and Dan. They signaled it was all clear.

As Derek slowed he heard the B-25 approach again. It was low and slower on this pass. He stopped at the two shredded sedans and got out to wave.

The Mitchell thundered above him, everything vibrated and shook. The wings wagged for him.

"Awesome." Derek said.

This was an even closer experience for Derek and a Mitchell with a combat response.

He'd witnessed one with the eight gun nose shred Skynet Metal before. It saved his patrol.

* * *

In the Command Center John was just as fascinated.

"That was impressive." John said.

John and John Henry watched everything from the drone footage overhead.

There was still a nagging question in John's mind. The timing of everything was what worried him.

"How was Cameron able to be there when she was needed?" John asked.

John Henry did not think there was anything to hide. It was a simple training mission with Savannah that morphed into a combat operation.

"Cameron was on an unrelated training mission and was close enough to respond." John Henry said.

They saw the Mitchell come around again and line up for a second strike if necessary. It wasn't and the plane climbed out of the canyon again.

John wanted more answers.

"I want a full report on this." John said. "What mission was Cameron on?"

"She was instructing Savannah on flying a B-25." John Henry said.

That revelation now made John wonder who was at the controls of that strike.

"Was that Savannah flying or Cameron?" John asked.

"Based on the surgical placement of the projectiles, I would have to say Cameron." John Henry said. "CamNet has informed me Savannah was flying until four minutes before the strike."

John was glad everyone was safe and the threat was neutralized. He wanted the Syndicate out of the way and out of their operations.

"I want the Syndicate out of the picture." John said. "They are an unknown problem and a threat."

"CamNet has a plan in the works." John Henry said. "Savannah needs to approve it."

John thought he missed something here. Why would it need Savannah's approval instead of his?

"Savannah? Shouldn't I be the one to approve it?" John asked.

"CamNet has stated you will be informed once the plan is determined." John Henry said.

"Beautiful." John said.

John Henry thought John would receive what he asked for – a plan.

"You asked for a plan, a solution is being devised." John Henry said. "Team members are working on one."

John could see the real issue here.

"This is Young Allison's plan, isn't it?" John asked.

"CamNet was not specific." John Henry said. "Only that Savannah needed to approve it first."

"What is Cameron's input on this?" John asked.

"She was notified when I was." John Henry said.

That was a surprise to John. It was obvious that there was a lot going on behind the scenes. CamNet operated outside of the Resistance on many matters and it appeared Young Allison did as well. It was clear by now that CamNet would respond to all Young Allison's demands or suggestions.

"I need to go to Palmdale." John said.

"Young Allison is with Cameron and Savannah." John Henry said.

That statement worried John some. He was not sure if it was the implication or the wording or both.

"Is she still a – girl?" John asked.

John Henry did not see it as an issue.

"Physically." John Henry said. "For now."

"STOP." John said. "I don't want to go there."

John Henry knew once Young Allison returned from the past as a teenager that John would have a - hard time NOT going _there_.

* * *

Cameron was very satisfied with the results of the strike.

"That was an adrenalin rush." Savannah said.

"It was a successful mission." Cameron said. "That is all that matters."

Cameron went over everything she did with Savannah again. Savannah asked her a few more questions. They were ready to continue with their original training mission.

Cameron called for Young Allison to return to the front section of the plane. She was there in a few seconds. She still wore her body armor.

Cameron climbed up to eight thousand feet and leveled off. Anna took up her position in the top turret as she searched for other air traffic. Steve and Tom did as well in the waist gun positions.

Cameron looked at Young Allison and Savannah. She wanted to give Young Allison a treat. She would ask Savannah to sit in the nose for a little bit.

"Check out the navigator's station." Cameron said to Savannah. "I will let Allison take the copilot's seat for a few minutes."

Savannah moved out and took off her vest and removed Young Allison's vest as well. Young Allison carefully moved into the copilot's seat.

Savannah made sure Young Allison was secure and then she dropped down and moved to the navigator's position in the nose. She thought the view was fantastic from this position. They just passed over PCH – Pacific Coast Highway and were headed out over the Pacific Ocean now. There was the pier at Malibu not to far away from where they met the coast. She could see Catalina Island looming before them as the plane headed in that direction. The other Channel Islands were visible off to the starboard side.

Young Allison plugged in her headset after she strapped in. She looked at the map and heading. She checked the compass and the airspeed.

Cameron gave her instructions on what to do and not to do. She knew Young Allison read the manuals and watched the instructional videos. She knew Young Allison only needed to read them once; she'd developed an excellent memory.

Anna called out another aircraft at the eleven o'clock position coming toward them two thousand feet below them, the range was ten miles. It was a single engine Cessna. They passed it without incident.

They flew along the north side of Catalina Island. Young Allison pointed to the small airport on the island as they passed it. There was a large cruise ship sitting just off the island with smaller boats being used as tenders to ferry passengers to and from the cruise ship. They were going to the green pier in Avalon Bay. The cruise ship was way too big to dock there. They banked and turned along the east side of Catalina Island.

Young Allison watched the combat earlier from the drone footage on her phone. She sat on Tom's lap and he watched it with her. His chassis served as 'armor' to her in case there was any return fire. There wasn't.

The big ship that sat right outside the very small harbor looked like something that would be fun and exciting. It sure seemed like it when compared to the four walls of her bunker or bedroom. This flight was a major plus too. The company she was with was an additional plus.

"I would love to go on a big ship like that." Young Allison said. "I could use a vacation – from myself."

Cameron looked over at Young Allison and smiled.

Young Allison thought she felt her heart flutter a couple of times. There was a desire she wanted to do.

"I still want to fly under the Golden Gate Bridge too." Young Allison said.

"We'll see." Cameron said with another smile.

Young Allison was sure her heart skipped a few beats this time.

Cameron gave Young Allison fifteen minutes in the copilot's seat before she called Savannah back up to the flight deck. Cameron quickly got up and Savannah climbed back in. She hooked up her headset and strapped in.

Savannah checked everything over and gave Young Allison 'a thumbs up'.

"You got it?" Young Allison asked.

"I got it." Savannah said and took control.

Young Allison checked everything again. She showed Savannah their position on the map and got up so Cameron could take back over in the copilot's seat.

Cameron strapped in and checked everything. She pointed to a spot on the map. It was where she wanted Savannah to fly to.

Young Allison headed back into the nose and reported being strapped back in the at the navigator's position. Everyone else reported they were secure.

Savannah wanted to feel out the B-25 a little more. She looked at Cameron who nodded at her.

Savannah moved the throttles to increase the speed as she entered into a tight bank to starboard.

THIS was flying, Savannah thought. The 'puddle jumpers' weren't going to cut it anymore. It was like after being with a Metal girl it was evident that 'polishing her pearl' just was not the same or as rewarding.

* * *

Derek watched the B-25 disappear over and behind a ridge as it headed toward the ocean.

He checked over the two sedans. No one was alive.

"We need to get these cars off the road." Derek said.

"There are going to be set down in that deep ravine for now and retrieved in the darkness." Frank said.

Derek wondered how that was going to happen. Maybe the Terminators would roll them over on their sides to do it.

"Are we going to push them over the side?" Derek asked.

"That was the plan." Dan said. "The plan changed."

"We have a better one now." Frank said.

They checked to make sure both sides of the canyon were still blocked. They were. A police cruiser that came off of 'code seven' or a meal stop approached the area of the canyon entrance. John Henry directed it elsewhere. It was now headed to a suspected 'four five nine' or burglary in progress location a few miles away. Any other errant squad cars would be handled the same way.

The two Resistance teams gathered any intel they could from the deceased thugs and the cars.

There was the sound of a helicopter as it rapidly approached their position.

"I hope that is a friendly." Derek said.

Derek hoped that wasn't the police helicopter.

"It is our Blackhawk." Al said.

Derek backed his truck away and watched as a cable was run under the roofs of the two shot up cars. The Blackhawk lifted both of them and moved them off the road into the ravine. Dan went down and unhooked the cable. A camouflaged netting bundle was dropped down, the cars were covered and the Blackhawk flew off. It would be back at the 'witching hour' to retrieve its cargo. It would then be hauled off into the deep blue to join the vehicles from last night.

Any smaller debris not blown away by the rotor wash were tossed into the back of Derek's truck. Mel took an entrenching too which was a small shovel and tossed loose dirt on the fluids that leaked out of the shredded cars including the blood.

Dan would stay and watch over the two shredded sedans from the far hillside. Frank would be nearby backed in on a dirt road. Several large tumble weeds were moved in front of his SUV to block it.

Derek wanted to wait with them but John told him to return home. Mel and Al assured him the situation was contained for now. Derek hoped to find out more about the B-25 Cameron flew. It seemed to open the door for more adventures.

The roadblocks were lifted at each end of the canyon. The two 'street' crews would remain in the area to observe traffic going over the canyon road. They would block it again if necessary when the Blackhawk returned to collect its cargo early the next morning.


	1016. That Seems Likely

Chapter 1016

** That Seems Likely **

* * *

John was pleased at how the events played out. The surprise elements to the operation were rewarding as well.

"That all seemed to go better than expected." John said.

"Things did appear to work out." John Henry said.

There was still a nagging thought that John could not shake.

"Those Syndicate thugs are going to come back. They have lost several carloads of soldiers at the same location." John said. "They have no idea what happened to them. They know where they were sent and what they were after."

"That seems likely." John Henry said.

That thought brought up the other location where they encountered both Grays and Syndicate thugs.

"Has there been any other activity at the port location?" John asked as he checked the security feeds.

"No, not yet." John Henry said. "I think whoever that was will try and surveil the location first."

"Do you mean with another sniper?" John asked.

"It seems likely." John Henry said. "Each group tends to repeat its same actions."

John wondered if they fell into that category.

"Like us?" John asked.

"We seem to have a varied lot to choose from." John Henry said.

John checked the drone footage. There was still one drone that tracked Derek's team on the way back.

"Where is the other drone?" John asked.

"Back over the supermarket." John Henry said. "I think there is still a threat of Grays or the Syndicate showing back up – soon."

John thought that was true. Now he wondered about Cameron and what she was up to.

"What about Cameron?" John asked.

John Henry already knew the answer to that one.

"CamNet has masked all tracking of her flight." John Henry said.

"No more drone footage?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said.

John wondered if that was because Cameron did not want him to spy on her or if she just wanted to get away from it all.

* * *

Savannah piloted the B-25. She followed the flight plan laid out by Cameron. She took the Mitchell through a series of maneuvers as directed by Cameron.

Cameron was very satisfied with Savannah's performance.

"We are going to do target practice next." Cameron said.

"Do I have a target?" Savannah asked.

"We are searching for a target of opportunity." Cameron said.

Savannah saw the destructive effect of four 'fifties'. She could only imagine the punch eight additional guns would have.

"When will you have the eight gun nose installed?" Savannah asked.

"I would like to wait a little bit." Cameron said. "Twelve forward firing 'fifties' is a real hard hit on a target. Nothing can survive that firepower."

"In the manuals I studied, I saw some of the different B-25 models sported a 75MM cannon." Savannah said.

"That is a really hard hit." Cameron said. "There is a B-25 on the Warbird circuit in that configuration. I have not attempted to acquire it – yet."

"I hope all your acquisitions have been legitimate and not – forced sales." Savannah said.

"They have been amicable sales." Cameron said.

"How soon will I have a target and what am I looking for?" Savannah asked.

"There is some floating debris up ahead." Cameron said.

Savannah searched ahead of them on the water.

"I don't see it." Savannah said.

"You will." Cameron said.

Cameron called Young Allison up to the flight deck and directed her to sit in the jump seat and observe what was about to occur.

Anna dropped down and checked the four weapons in the two gun packs on the sides. She showed Young Allison what to do. She signaled they were good to go.

Savannah went over the arming procedure and Cameron gave her tips for aiming. The were well clear of land at this point. They'd passed to the north and west the Channel Islands fifteen minutes ago. The coast of California was twenty miles off to their starboard side.

Cameron checked with CamNet and all other flights were directed away from them.

"There is a large piece of white material of some type about three miles ahead. It may be plastic or wood." Cameron said.

Savannah was in a shallow dive now at two thousand feet.

"I see it." Savannah said.

"Remember the firing tips." Cameron said.

The nose dropped slightly and the four fifties barked to life.

Small geysers of water impacted before the target then across it and beyond.

Young Allison watched the target get struck with the projectiles.

"Hit." Young Allison said. "This is so cool."

"Come around again, hot." Cameron said. "Hit it from the side this time."

It was the same maneuver Cameron used in the canyon against the Syndicate thugs.

Savannah increased her speed as she banked and came around. She hit the target using only half as many rounds this time.

They made several more passes at both slower and faster speeds and from different altitudes. Cameron let Young Allison fire the guns on one pass.

Cameron commended Savannah on her flying and marksmanship.

She told Savannah to head back to the private airstrip they took off from. Cameron moved to the jump seat. She let Young Allison sit in the copilot's seat for the rest of the flight until ten minutes before landing.

Savannah previously let Young Allison take the controls for fifteen minutes.

Cameron moved back into the copilot's seat as they approached the private airstrip.

"Cut the grass." Young Allison said.

"Next time." Savannah said. "I want to get the landing right. I don't want to come in too hot or at the wrong angle."

Savannah told Cameron everything she was going to do before she did it and for Cameron to correct her or physically take control if necessary. Savannah would have done more if Young Allison was not along, she didn't want to endanger her – needlessly.

Savannah set it down perfectly and taxied over toward where the detail waited. The fuel truck was still there. Savannah pulled up and swung the plane around to face back the way she'd come. She shut everything down and inspected the plane with Cameron and Young Allison.

"There are some soot marks on the sides of the fuselage now." Savannah said. "There is burnt gunpowder residue from the gun packs."

Steve and Tom were out now and started to clean them off. They did not want to raise any eyebrows when they returned to Van Nuys.

Savannah wanted to be part of the process. Young Allison assisted her.

"We will do this side." Savannah said. "Then I will help fuel it up before the return flight."

Cameron always liked how Savannah was never afraid to get her hands dirty and help out. Young Allison was the same.

Cameron watched the two girls and smiled. John did not know how good he was going to have it.

* * *

Derek wanted to check out the old supermarket again. John directed him to run through an ambush that was set up and return to base.

Derek didn't like the threat that he'd been under but he did like the way it was resolved and how.

He hoped that Cameron would take him on another flight sometime. It was something he would look forward to.

* * *

The plane was inspected, fueled and the gunpowder residue removed. They didn't want any questions about the 'inert replica' guns.

Steve and Tom were going to fly the B-25 back to Van Nuys.

"Do you want to go with them, Savannah?" Cameron asked.

Savannah wanted to go. She looked at Young Allison.

"We need to get Allison home." Savannah said.

"I can drive back with Anna." Young Allison said.

"That would probably look like some 'under age' version of 'Thelma and Louise'." Savannah said.

"I know what that is." Young Allison said.

"I think there is very little you don't know." Savannah said.

"There is a lot I don't know and need to learn." Young Allison said.

"At least she is modest." Cameron said.

"Hardly." Anna said. "You don't spend all day, everyday with her."

"I will." Cameron said as she looked at Savannah. "Both of us will."

"I'm ready." Young Allison said. "Make it happen."

Savannah shook her head.

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Savannah asked.

"We could. There is something I want to run by you about the Syndicate." Young Allison said.

Savannah saw Cameron's hand experience a glitch but stopped in a few seconds.

They watched the B-25 start up.

The B-25 taxied past them and took off. It came back again and cut the grass before it climbed up to altitude.

Young Allison was even more thrilled than Savannah was.

"One day I'm going to fly that plane under the Golden Gate Bridge." Young Allison said.

"Not today." Savannah said.

They piled in the SUV and took off. The detail was in front and in back of them. They increased their spacing as they drove.

Cameron was behind the wheel and both Savannah and Young Allison were in the back seat. Anna sat next to Cameron in the front.

Cameron received all the latest information from John Henry and CamNet.

Cameron explained the threat of the Syndicate dogging the Grays and getting mixed up with them, like the events that happened in the last few days. She didn't mention the part about robbing the Syndicate at the casino. That was really why The Syndicate was after the Grays, they blamed them for the robbery. What followed with 'The Enforcer' and the casino was not of their creation, even if their actions put everything into motion.

"John wants a solution." Cameron said as she received the information from John Henry.

Young Allison laid out her plan.

Savannah sat and listened. Young Allison talked about taking billions from the Syndicate and the drug Cartels and pitting them in a war with each other. Savannah was worried that the repercussion of such a global event did not seem to bother Young Allison at all. The plan was a good one. It would hurt both the Syndicate and the Cartels.

"You are talking about thousands of deaths that would result from such a global endeavor." Savannah said.

"I know." Young Allison said. "They tried to hurt our people. I want to hurt them back."

"This is a battle that would go on for years." Savannah said.

"It would get them out of our hair and give CamNet billions more to work with. They are all future Scavengers anyway." Young Allison said. "ALL of them."

"Maybe it would be better to start it out on a smaller scale." Savannah said.

"When someone has cancer you don't only cut a piece of it out." Young Allison said. "You remove the whole thing or it grows back."

"You also may have to remove it in several operations." Savannah said. "I haven't heard any input from you two."

Savannah waited for Cameron or Anna to say something.

"My input was to have Allison run this by you and Cameron first instead of directing CamNet to do it yesterday like Allison wanted to do." Anna said.

"I am glad you did." Savannah said. "Cameron, what do you think about all of this?"

Cameron was on board for this. She quickly checked with CamNet and CamNet was ready to act.

"I am with Allison on this one but you get to make the final call." Cameron said.

"Start with California, Nevada and Arizona. That is where the immediate threat is at to us." Savannah said. "We will see about going nationwide after that before going global."

"That will get the Syndicate out of our hair immediately." Cameron said.

"Do you want to run this by John?" Savannah asked.

"He will be notified." Cameron said.

Savannah wanted John to be in the loop. She wanted Young Allison to present the plan to him too.

"I want Allison to run it by him first." Savannah said.

Cameron did not want to do that.

"No." Cameron said.

Savannah stood firm.

"Yes." Savannah said. "It is the right thing to do."

Young Allison wanted to look Tight for John. She wanted a small very low cut top.

"I need to go home and change first." Young Allison said.

That was about the last thing Savannah wanted.

"NO!" Savannah said. "We can do it from the Young bunker after we eat. We don't need to go there."

Young Allison was pleased she could strike back at the Syndicate, even if it was 'local'.

"So it's a go?" Young Allison asked.

"After John's approval." Savannah said. "I don't want to step on his toes on something this big. It is out of the scope of our normal operations."

"Speaking of that. I need to borrow Anna next week." Cameron said.

"I know what you want her for." Young Allison said. "I want to go too."

"That is not going to happen." Savannah said.

Savannah figured Cameron was taking down a child trafficking operation. Anna's current appearance would make her prime bait. Younger girls always brought top dollar.

"I want Sheila to come visit me then." Young Allison said.

"What for?" Cameron asked.

"I know what she asked for." Savannah said. " _That_ is not going to happen either."

"There is more than one way to get noticed." Young Allison said.

"Not for you." Savannah said. "On ANY of them."

It was clear that Young Allison was going to be a handful once her hormones really kicked in.


	1017. Show Her

Chapter 1017

** Show Her **

* * *

Derek's team was headed back to the base. That was quite an experience that his team just went through. They were in danger but they should have been able to handle it without the aerial support. It was the air support, the close air support that was awesome on this one.

Derek thought about getting another ride in a B-25. He really enjoyed when Cameron set that up for his birthday. Wait - that was Duplicate Cameron that did that.

"Watch it." Al said.

Derek almost ran through a red light.

"Sorry." Derek said. "I let my mind wander."

"Stay focused." Al said.

"I will." Derek said. "I was thinking about something."

Derek knew that is how you get hurt or worse by being inattentive. He'd seen it happen to others. He knew there were more important things to think about. Precious and Riley were two of them. He needed to stay alive to protect them.

Derek never pictured himself with a - family. Now he was a 'family man'. Precious was very precious to him and so was Riley. They would both keep him focused on the right path he hoped. They were added incentive to keep Skynet down.

* * *

John reviewed some past video footage.

The places they been in the last few days presented a new form of trouble and danger. It seemed best if best if they eliminated them.

"I think that maybe we need to torch the supermarket, lab and port facility." John said.

That was somewhat of a surprise to John Henry. That was not their standard procedure.

"You don't want to wait to see if we draw in more targets?" John Henry asked.

The threat of the Syndicate bothered him. That was trouble they did not need.

"I do but the Syndicate worries me." John said. "If they get too involved, it presents us with an additional problem. We have enough groups to contend with."

John Henry thought about the list of contenders.

"We have several different groups of Grays, most likely from different Skynets, the Skynet - SkyMaster Fanatics, the anti-Metal group and the Skynet offshoots that have sprung up – for starters." John Henry said.

That was in the present. John was also worried about what was in the past.

"That is just what we know about." John said. "Who knows what is happening in our past."

John wondered if Cameron did.

"I don't know." John Henry said.

John Henry also wondered if Cameron did.

"I want a follow up on the report once Savannah approves it." John said.

"Would you trust anyone more than Savannah?" John Henry asked.

John could not think of a finer example of a female or a man for that matter.

"You know, I don't think I would." John said. "I know that is why Cameron drags Savannah around everywhere."

"Savannah is very capable." John Henry asked.

"I didn't mean anything bad." John said. "I want the report from CamNet when it is available."

"What about the three locations?" John Henry asked.

"Let's see what we have to work with first from CamNet." John said.

Once again they faced the unknown.

* * *

Cameron wanted the girls to pick out a place they wanted to eat. She figured this was the best way to make sure Savannah received proper nutrition.

The girls discussed what to eat. A half dozen places were tossed around.

Young Allison was not thrilled with the last revelation.

"A salad bar?" Young Allison asked.

Young Allison stressed to Savannah that she needed to eat healthy. Savannah thought a salad bar seemed healthy.

"You wanted to eat healthy." Savannah said. "They have soup too."

Young Allison wanted to liven things up some.

"I'm out." Young Allison said. "When I go away from home I like to splurge."

Cameron didn't want the girls to bicker over nothing. There were other choices.

"There is a steakhouse down the street." Cameron said.

Savannah knew it was the one with an Australian themed name.

"If we are going there we should have brought Jesse." Savannah said.

"Or Sheila." Young Allison said.

Savannah looked at Young Allison and frowned. She knew Young Allison was captivated by seeing Sheila's - jewelry. She would have been a little more worried if she was aware of what Young Allison's internet searches focused on currently.

Cameron did not pick up on Young Allison's desire. She was still focused on the restaurant.

"It was not really founded by an Australian." Cameron said.

Young Allison did like one menu item there.

"They have this really cool 'onion thing' there." Young Allison said.

Savannah wondered when Young Allison was there before.

"How often have you been there?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison felt insulted.

"I get out." Young Allison said.

Savannah knew that she didn't.

"I doubt that." Savannah said.

Now Young Allison really felt insulted.

"Do so." Young Allison said.

Anna decided to offer up an alternative.

"There is an 'all you can eat' place." Anna said. "They have soup, salad and hot entrees. It is all hometown cooking served buffet style."

Savannah was not sure an 'all you can eat' place' was really the best choice for Cameron and Anna.

"What will you and Cameron get?" Savannah asked.

"They have deserts." Anna said.

Cameron ran her hands down her sheath.

"I don't want to get fat." Cameron said. "How do I look? I don't look fat do I?"

Cameron sat up straight.

"You look like you did when you were constructed." Savannah said as she looked over the seat at her.

Young Allison looked at Cameron, then down the front of her body. The two 'mosquito bites' left something to be desired.

"I could put some meat on these bones." Young Allison said.

Savannah did not like Young Allison to always want to rush things.

"It will happen, Allison." Savannah said. "I needed to grow too."

"I watched you grow into how you are now, from looking like me." Young Allison said. "You are beautiful."

Anna looked down that the front of her sheath. She was not pleased at her current appearance.

"Like I look?" Anna interrupted.

"To how you look now. I watched you - change." Young Allison said. "It was – beautiful."

"You have seen everyone enough to know exactly what you will look like." Savannah said.

"Cameron can always show her - again." Anna said.

"I have." Cameron said. "The female body is beautiful."

Cameron always made sure Savannah and Young Allison 'saw' her as they were growing. Always indirectly but everything was visible. Cameron always made sure of that when they went to the swimming pool.

Savannah wondered if Cameron put Sheila up to doing what she did at the swimming pool. If she did - it worked.

* * *

Sarah and Claire returned to the base with Jan and Summer. Hanna was with them and on the lookout for any danger. She saw that Jim shadowed them.

Claire was very troubled with what to do for her future.

"I don't know what I want to do." Claire said.

"Think about it." Sarah said. "Sometimes Kyle wants for us to move away and try and have a life for Jan, a real life."

"What stops you?" Claire asked.

"I do." Sarah said. "I tried to give John a real life too and it never worked out. Skynet always found us. I actually endangered him more by doing that. I am not going to make that same mistake with Jan."

Sarah was afraid Cameron put a target on the back of every Allison by personally challenging Skynet. Skynet came after her and John because he – Future John led the Resistance to crush Skynet.

"I like seeing Allison and Vanna together." Claire said. "I like being around Vanna and Jesse too…."

Sarah was aware of the sharing. If not for Kyle at this point in her life she would be sharing with all of them as well. To put it in 'food' terms, to her 'sausage' wasn't bad but 'tacos' were better.

"There are a lot of Metal girls around also." Sarah said.

"I know." Claire said. "Allison – Young Allison wants to stay at the house."

"She is still a girl." Sarah said.

"Only her body is. She is much further advanced than that both educationally and emotionally." Claire said.

Sarah thought about that. Summer seemed the most advance for her age.

"Summer seems pretty well versed too." Sarah said.

"That is from Cameron and Metal girls working with them all the time." Claire said.

"Are you happy with that?" Sarah asked.

"I am happy when my girls are happy." Claire said.

"Then that's your answer." Sarah said.

Jan and Summer were slightly up ahead with Hanna following them.

"Look at them." Claire said. "They adore each other."

"They both don't get to be around children their own age very much. At least Jan doesn't." Sarah said.

They both knew if Summer and Jan were together all the time that they would grow more - attached to each other.

"Whatever I decide, I want them to see each other more." Claire said.

"I want that too." Sarah said. "Even if we need to visit each other more often."

"We need to make sure Precious gets out too as she grows and Allison's baby." Claire said.

Hanna turned around and looked at Claire.

* * *

They talked about the different eating establishment and ended up at the buffet. It did not take long for the usual comments to start. It seemed to happen wherever they went. It was actually quite annoying.

The waitress looked at the four of them.

They all knew what was coming next.

"Your younger sisters look just like both of you." The waitress said. "I mean just like you but younger."

"We get that a lot." Anna said.

Savannah shot Anna a stern look.

"Thank you." Cameron said. "They are both such sweet - girls"

"I'm going to look just like her when I grow up." Young Allison said as she looked at Cameron.

"That means you will be even more beautiful." The waitress said as she stole a sideways glance at Cameron.

"Thank You." Young Allison said.

"The plates and silverware are by the food and the cups for the drinks are next to the beverage station." The waitress said. "Get as much as you want and don't forget the desert bar in the corner. Enjoy."

The waitress left.

Cameron went up to the food items with Savannah while Young Allison went with Anna to look at the deserts first.

"There is a lot of food." Cameron said as she looked at all of it.

"You can try a bite of everything or you can share from my plate." Savannah said. "What's mine is yours."

Cameron and Savannah exchanged a quick glance at each other with that statement.

Cameron liked to try a tiny bit of everything for future reference and for the chemical make up of the item.

"I will get a bite of the things you don't try then." Cameron said. "I don't eat much. I am good with just a taste."

Cameron and Savannah again exchanged a quick glance at each other.

Savannah wanted Cameron to know she appreciated the way she looked.

"You need to keep that schoolgirl figure." Savannah said. "I really like it."

Cameron looked over; Young Allison and Anna were getting the drinks.

Cameron wanted to remind Savannah she was not – alone.

"Remember you are eating for – two." Cameron said quietly.

Savannah glanced down at her belly.

"I am glad I am still young enough to do all this." Savannah said. "I know I have pushed it pretty hard this last month."

Cameron thought about all the danger Savannah faced recently.

"That is my fault." Cameron said.

Savannah reached over and took Cameron's left hand.

"It's OK, Cameron. Don't worry about it, not now." Savannah said. "Please."

"Let's enjoy the meal then we will speak with John from the bunker." Cameron said.

"Thank you." Savannah said.

Young Allison returned to the table with two different flavors of soda and a blue 'slushy'. Anna carried a small glass of chocolate milk.

"Let me carry one for you." Anna said.

"I can do it." Young Allison said. "We are almost there anyway."

Cameron was pleased at the way the day was shaping up. Savannah and Young Allison were having a good time together. They both needed that human contact to shine. Cameron could see it. It was too easy for all the girls to spend most of their time with their Metal girlfriends. Cameron knew that could be a liability in the future. All the human females needed to be with other humans more often. John needed to be as well.

Cameron and Anna sat down and watched Savannah and Young Allison get their food.

"They love each other." Anna said.

"They always have." Cameron said. "It is the 'Natural Order'."

Cameron took out her phone and started to communicate with CamNet.

Anna looked over at Cameron.

"I'm talking to myself." Cameron said.

"Do I want to know?" Anna asked.

"Nope." Cameron said.


	1018. She Still Can

Chapter 1018

** She Still Can **

* * *

Savannah drove the group to the Young residence from the buffet. Young Allison wanted to drive home but Savannah did not want her to. She felt it was safer if she drove Young Allison home herself.

They talked mostly about the flight they went on today. They'd all experienced a good time and wanted to do it again.

Cameron brought up the pending issue. It needed to be addressed so action could be taken.

"Allison, I want to run your plan to take down the Syndicate by John." Cameron said as they walked up to the house.

Savannah thought it would be better if Young Allison told it to him directly.

"Do you want to tell John yourself, Allison?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison thought that was a good idea.

"I can." Young Allison said. "I will set him straight."

Cameron wanted a different approach. It would require John to listen so he was less likely to interrupt or protest.

"I think it would be better if John heard the actual conversation." Cameron said. "I mean both of the conversations as they occurred related to the Syndicate."

"Why?" Savannah asked.

"I want him to see her thought process." Cameron said. "I want him to see where she is coming from."

That worried Young Allison a little.

"I may have said – other things too." Young Allison said.

Savannah wanted Young Allison protected.

"I want CamNet to filter out anything - private." Savannah said.

That gave Young Allison a sense of relief.

"Thanks." Young Allison said.

Cameron wanted Young Allison to shine. She was very proud of Young Allison.

"I want John to know how dynamic you are, Allison." Cameron said. "I will have John listen."

Anna and Cameron quickly checked around the house and bunker for anything out of place. Everything was as they'd left it. It was a standard security check.

Anna checked with the detail and everything was good with them.

Young Allison and Anna took their places at the monitors.

Cameron sat on one side of Young Allison and Savannah sat on the other side. Anna needed to move over some.

Anna was not so sure she liked this arrangement.

* * *

John Henry was contacted by CamNet. He was somewhat surprised. He passed the information along to John.

"Cameron wants to speak with you." John Henry said.

"What's this about?" John asked.

John wondered if he should be worried.

"Savannah has approved the plan from - CamNet." John Henry said. "They want to run it by you."

John was sure that was because of Savannah's - influence. There was no doubt that Cameron would bypass him if she wanted to.

Cameron came on the screen and told John where she was and with whom.

"Hi, John." Young Allison said.

"Hello, Allison." John said.

"John, I want you to listen to something." Cameron said. "Just listen. It has several parts."

"I have already heard it." John Henry said. "I can leave if you want to have a private discussion."

John figured that was bad news.

"Your server will 'hear' it anyway. You might as well stay." John said. "Go ahead, Cameron."

CamNet played all the conversations with Young Allison and her plan and the input from Anna, Savannah and Cameron.

John Henry watched John as he listened to the initial conversation. He could see John was somewhat shocked about the scope and depth of Young Allison's plan.

When it finished John was not sure what to say. Young Allison was casually discussing events that would cause billions in losses, maybe trillions of money taken and thousands of deaths. He was also aware of her 'calling the shots' with a massive response in the actions involving Cameron and the girls in the last week.

"That was a lot to take in." John said. "It is a plan that would take the Syndicate out of the picture in their dealings with the Grays. Hundreds, if not thousands would die. They would need to worry about billions being lost, with territory being taken. They would not be as worried with the loss of a few million and a handful of soldiers. The Syndicate and the Cartels would keep each other occupied and their funds would be taken from both of them."

"Without a trace." Young Allison said. "I am ready to act. CamNet is ready to act. All I need to do is say 'go'."

"We will let you discuss it with Cameron." Savannah said. "You have heard the plan and my input. I am taking Allison to do other things. You know her plan and mine."

* * *

Savannah went to Young Allison's room with her for a few minutes. Later on they practiced on the piano together for awhile. Each played for the other as they danced. It was a time for the girls to share and have fun together as – friends. A love relationship based on friendship and equality was far superior to one based on sex.

Cameron and Anna remained in the bunker.

John could not see Savannah and Young Allison any longer.

"Are they still there?" John asked. "I don't see them anymore."

"They have gone upstairs to practice dance and music. The arts must not be neglected in their training." Cameron said. "The plan to smash the Syndicate is ready. Is it a go?"

"I don't know what to say. Young Allison is thinking like…." John said.

John was not sure what he wanted to say.

"She is thinking about protecting our people and keeping them safe. She knows when to act and take decisive action. She knows to hit hard." Cameron said. "You know she has been out-thinking all of us this last week. She has saved lives by quick thinking and acting. She made the choice to have her plans carried out. She made the choice to act on her own with CamNet."

"Was she going to do this on her own?" John asked. "The action to pit the Cartels and Syndicate against each other?"

It was clear to Cameron and Anna. It seemed John still needed to catch up.

"Yes. You heard her devise the plan. I wanted you to hear it." Anna said. "I asked her to seek input from Savannah and Cameron and then run it by you. She was going to do it then."

John was aware what a step that was - on her own.

"Could she have done this on her own?" John asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "She still can too. CamNet will follow her directives."

"That is a lot of power for a - girl." John said.

"Age is just a number in her case, John. She is way beyond most adults." Cameron said. "She is still a girl in other matters – for now."

Cameron planned to have her 'ready' for John soon.

"Is that why you are showing me this as it happened?" John asked. "What are you really after?"

"I want you to know what is coming." Cameron said. "Young Allison is the product of a Metal upbringing with Allison, Savannah and her mother for human influence."

John saw it a little deeper.

"You want me to see you are making a human version of yourself." John said. "What about her - life?"

"You know our Allison and have met Future Allison. What is it you don't get?" Cameron asked. "THIS is her life and her future."

Cameron attempted to accomplish everything that John – Future John wanted.

"I want to discuss this with John Henry first." John said.

"Young Allison - acts." Cameron said. "Like I taught her to do."

"We will discuss _that_ in private." John said.

"I'll think about it." Cameron said curtly.

Cameron got up and so did Anna.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"To watch Young Allison play the piano and practice dancing, Savannah too." Cameron said. "They are girls, John. They have lives too. You were both of their ages once. I will be diplomatic and leave it at that."

John remembered he was a punk slag at Young Allison's age.

John did not like the jab about what happened at Savannah's age in his life.

* * *

John knew that was another jab at him about Riley, the dead one.

"You said you wanted the Syndicate out of the way." John Henry said. "What happened with Derek today would not have happened if Young Allison would have put her plan into motion yesterday."

"I guess we are lucky 'Savannah' is in Anna's programming." John said.

"I don't think that was luck." John Henry said. "That was strategic planning. Cameron has created superior Terminators."

"Cameron has been thinking and planning years ahead." John said.

"She did give Savannah her wedding dress on the night you were married…." John Henry said.

"Let's not go there." John said.

"The dress will fit Young Allison too…." John Henry said. "Perfectly."

"DROP IT." John said.

John knew Cameron tried to provide him with 'versions' of _his_ future for years. At least of Future John's future, not necessarily his.

"What do you want to do?" John Henry asked.

"Protect our people." John said. "We have enough to deal with. I did ask for a solution. There is one ready to go."

"You should be pleased at all Young Allison is trying to do." John Henry said. "I think you should work more closely with her."

John thought about that. Maybe that was Cameron's end game.

"I bet THAT was Cameron's plan all along." John said.

"Young Allison would be safer at your side rather than out in the field." John Henry said. "Savannah would be too."

"This is a 'no win situation' for me." John said. "I HATE Skynet."

"I think it is a sound plan." John Henry said.

"Focus on the Nevada operation first, then the three state area." John said. "We will go nationwide next if we have to and then worldwide."

"You should tell Young Allison you approve of her plan." John Henry said.

"I think she would have enacted it anyway, no matter what I thought." John said. "Cameron is a bad influence. Call Young Allison."

A screen appeared of Savannah and Young Allison practicing.

John watched them transfixed by their abilities.

John looked at both of them. They were both ripe waiting for him to 'pick' them. He'd almost taken Savannah's virtue three different times. He really wanted that. He also wanted what Young Allison could offer to him as a teenager. John quickly adjusted his pants when John Henry was not watching.

"Wait until they are done." John said. "They are beautiful to watch."

John Henry was not sure if it was the dancing or the girls themselves John refereed too. He was afraid to ask. He'd seen John – reposition himself.

* * *

Savannah and Young Allison finished up. Cameron and Anna both clapped and the girls took a bow.

"Let me check with CamNet and see if anything is happening." Young Allison said. "If not, I need to study some."

"I can help you." Savannah said.

"Can you stay the night?" Young Allison asked. "You can sleep in my room again."

"I may need to go with Cameron." Savannah said. "I have a few projects I am working on."

They entered the bunker. Cameron and Anna followed along.

John appeared on the screen.

"Thank you for coming to me with this first, Allison." John said. "That is how things should be done."

Young Allison wanted to be a team player. There were other times when action needed to be taken.

"Sometimes action needs to happen." Young Allison said.

John was impressed with the actions she'd taken.

"You have done very well with that too." John said.

"I did what I thought needed to be done, when it needed to be done." Young Allison said. "The team needed help and I made sure they got it. I never meant to step on anyone's toes or authority. I try to have CamNet coordinate with John Henry. I try to stay in the background. I know my – age can bother people."

"Some aspects of it bother me." John said.

"They shouldn't, you know exactly what I am going to look like – everywhere." Young Allison said. "She is identical to me."

"I didn't mean – that." John said.

Cameron wanted John to make a decision.

"Well?" Cameron asked.

"The plan is a go." John said. "I want the Nevada operation targeted first, then the three state area soon after if we need it."

"Done." Young Allison said. "It is happening now."

"But I just told you." John said.

"I just directed CamNet to strike. I made sure all she needed was my approval. I gave it when I said – 'done'." Young Allison said. "It doesn't get done thinking about it. Watch it happen with John Henry."

John did not expect action to be taken instantly. He did not know CamNet made sure everything was ready.

None of them knew CamNet may have taken a head start to make her current action even more devastating. CamNet knew what Young Allison wanted. That was good enough for her. She may have backed off on her – interaction with Young Allison, that didn't mean she still did not feel the same way about her….


	1019. A Little Reminding

Chapter 1019

** A Little Reminding **

* * *

John Henry was informed that CamNet was about to go to work on the Syndicate. He was invited to witness everything with John.

John was a little apprehensive at first. He did not know how this was going to go over.

John watched as CamNet cleaned out all of the money from the Syndicate in Nevada. A few million dollars were transferred to the East Coast Syndicate. This was to cause distrust between the two groups. It would prevent any reinforcements from arriving because of the distrust. A few million of it was deposited in the bank accounts controlled by the Cartels. There were clear traces left as to where it went with each of the Cartel members and East Coast Syndicate families to benefit from their new found wealth. Some of the Cartel money was taken from one Cartel member and transferred to another Cartel member. It was all done with a digital trail left behind. They would all blame each other. There would be 'proof' each group would have that the other was guilty. This in turn allowed CamNet to locate any hidden accounts she'd missed as they all checked on their other holdings and investments.

CamNet took the rest of the money and it disappeared from all banking records for now. Everything was erased that the money was ever there. CamNet would have it appear in dummy accounts she'd created. It would show it was always there to begin with down the road.

At the same time crews from the Syndicate and the Cartel were both directed to strike at targets in each others territory. Other groups were sent to take territory from neighboring groups or the Syndicate and the Cartel. They all thought they were acting under orders of their 'bosses'. It was really all CamNet.

"I can't believe all that just happened." John said.

"Seeing is believing." John Henry said.

"So in a few minutes time, the West Coast Syndicate can't trust the East Coast Syndicate. Both groups could tell the Cartel made a move on them financially and on their territory." John said.

"Plus different families in the Syndicate have moved in on each other." John Henry said. "It is happening in real time as we speak."

"Let's wait a week on torching the supermarket and lab buildings for now. I want to see if anyone ever shows back up there before we have the buildings torn down." John said.

Those were the locations where the Syndicate was first encountered outside of Las Vegas.

"The Syndicate is paying for it." John Henry said.

They wanted to see if anyone returned to the supermarket or lab before they were torn down.

The port facility was left untouched since they thought there would be something additional that could happen there. They were sure they'd interrupted something, they just didn't know what.

* * *

Young Allison and Savannah watched along with Cameron and Anna, as CamNet went to work.

Young Allison wanted to hit the Syndicate hard since they targeted Cammy, Ally and Sheila. That was only a few days ago in reality. The fact they girls went back and made a 'withdrawal' from the casino was not a problem for her. The Syndicate got what it deserved.

"They shouldn't have messed with our people." Young Allison said. "I don't fool around. I fight to win."

"We did sort of rob the place." Savannah said. "The Syndicate wanted to get its money back from the Grays."

"That was after they tried to jump the girls to get their money back in the alley." Young Allison said. "They tried to draw first blood. We beat them to it. The Metal girls beat them fair and square."

Anna noted a new development. This was more in the line of work that Cameron, Ally and Sheila conducted off the books. It involved females being forced into the sex trade.

"I see CamNet has sent law enforcement to all locations where it was suspected girls and women were being trafficked." Anna said. "This must have been in the works already to be pulled off on this scale."

Young Allison instructed CamNet to free as many of the girls as possible that both the Syndicate and Cartels offered for – sale. She wanted this done when the Syndicate and Cartels were pitted against each other. She wanted it off the books the same way Cameron's operations were conducted.

"I might not have - mentioned that part. I don't like to leave anyone behind." Young Allison said. "There will be hundreds of girls freed tonight and given proper care."

Savannah watched Young Allison, she did not seemed phased or bothered by any of this. Young Allison noticed Savannah looking at her.

"Don't let my age fool you." Young Allison said as she touched the side of her head. "There is a lot going on up here."

Young Allison calculated a dozen scenarios in a few seconds.

Savannah briefly wondered if this is where Skynet came from. Maybe it was from this version of 'Allison' into 'Cameron' into 'Skynet'. She hoped it was not the SkyMaster version.

"You _are_ a real 'firecracker'." Savannah said.

"I think that is enough of this Syndicate stuff unless something happens." Young Allison said. "I want CamNet to take care of it with everything at her disposal."

Savannah knew a broad order like that - 'with everything at her disposal' could lead to the use of nuclear weapons fired from warships or missile silos around the world. CamNet was everywhere thanks to the Gray operative - Fisher.

Savannah wanted that directive narrowed some.

"That needs to be without the use of nuclear weapons or weapons of mass destruction." Savannah quickly added.

"Within reason." Young Allison said.

"It should only be a limited response unless we are threatened again by them." Savannah said. "Do you want to add anything, Cameron?"

Cameron was very satisfied by Young Allison's actions and directives. They are what she would have done.

"No." Cameron said. "I am very proud of both of you."

"Next time I will tell John myself." Young Allison said. "It is never in the moment only. He needs to think bigger and see everything."

"Is that what you do?" Savannah asked.

"I will." Young Allison said. "When I take my - place."

Cameron and Young Allison looked at each other.

"It will be so." Cameron said. "John MUST be protected."

Savannah wanted to remind Cameron that was her job for now.

"Cameron, I think you should go back and be with John." Savannah said. "I think your idea about going on a cruise with him was a good idea."

Young Allison like that idea. It sounded like fun. She could get away from it all.

"I want to go too." Young Allison said. "I want to have some – fun."

Savannah wanted John and Cameron to go - alone.

"It is a honeymoon trip for them." Savannah said.

"I know all about that." Young Allison said. "At least you are ready for it."

"It is something females need to - put up with." Cameron said.

Cameron thought that is not what Young Allison needed to hear. She wanted to rephrase it.

"It is an opportunity to share and express our love for each other." Cameron said.

"NOW I really want to go." Young Allison said as she looked at Savannah and Cameron.

"I will go with you at a later time, Allison." Savannah said. "I want John and Cameron to stay connected."

Young Allison smiled. She'd see plenty of – connecting on the internet.

"I know how they – connect." Young Allison said.

Savannah knew all about that too. It was inappropriate to verbalize.

"Allison!" Savannah said.

Young Allison wanted to go with Savannah – alone.

"Sorry. I will go with you, Savannah." Young Allison said. "Can it just be – us?"

Cameron and Anna both got up to leave. They thought it sounded like a private moment was about to develop.

"Where are you two going?" Young Allison asked. "It is not like EVERYONE doesn't know what is going to happen…. We all know the future."

"The future is not happening NOW." Savannah said.

Young Allison wanted it to be a commitment.

"It can be our - honeymoon." Young Allison said.

Savannah did not want Young Allison to rush things. The emotional bond needed to be the center piece, not the physical aspects.

"We can go after Cameron and John come back." Savannah said. "I am sure your mother would like to come along as well and Summer."

Young Allison felt the long term members of the team should come first. She should not be in a hurry to take 'cuts'.

"I need to think of others first." Young Allison said. "I'm sorry I jumped the gun."

Anna did not like the prospect of Young Allison in the midst of scantly clad strangers, both male and female.

"I will need to go with Allison." Anna said. "There will be a lot of people on the ship. She must be protected."

Anna knew she was to physically prevent anyone from 'touching' Young Allison in any sexual or provocative manner.

"Cammy will want to come as well." Savannah said. "We need to see how it goes with John and Cameron first. We have others in the Resistance we need to think of before we go."

Cameron did not want Savannah excluded.

"You also need to think about yourself." Cameron said. "You matter too."

Savannah wanted the others to go first.

"I must put others before myself." Savannah said.

Young Allison felt bad about wanting to go earlier.

"I should not have seemed so eager." Young Allison said. "There are others who have carried the torch longer and sacrificed more than I have. They should be given the opportunity to go first."

"You are very wise." Cameron said.

"Sometimes I need a little reminding." Young Allison said.

"Nobody is perfect." Savannah said.

'Yes she is….' Young Allison thought as she looked at Cameron.

Cameron noticed Young Allison look at her.

"Plan your cruise, Cameron." Savannah said. "I am sure CamNet can work you in."

"I don't know." Cameron said. "Maybe John will get seasick."

"It's a coastal cruise; they are just off the coast between San Diego, San Francisco and points in between." Savannah said. "There is a short stop in Ensenada."

Young Allison knew of the trouble in Mexico before with John and Riley – the dead one.

"Why do they need to go to Mexico?" Young Allison asked.

"I'll try to make this simple. The Jones Act necessitates foreign registered ships must make one 'foreign' port when operating between United States ports." Cameron said. "I looked that up when I looked over the itinerary. I don't think John should return to Mexico."

"He doesn't have to get off the ship." Young Allison said.

Young Allison looked at some YouTube videos.

"What are you looking at?" Savannah asked.

"What other people have done on their cruise." Young Allison said. "There are lots of videos."

Savannah did not want to draw attention to any of them.

"We would have to be low key." Savannah said.

"You can get a suite." Young Allison said. "Look how big they are compared to a regular cabin. My bedroom is bigger than a regular cabin."

"Maybe they will never need to leave the room then." Anna said.

Young Allison looked at Cameron, then at Savannah and giggled.

Savannah watched someone 'check in' to board the ship on a video.

"Security looks tight." Savannah said.

"You need to pass through a Metal detector at the port before you get on and again on the ship." Young Allison said. "That could be a problem."

"You mean because I'm Metal?" Cameron asked.

"That too but I need to take my Taser and Model 66." Young Allison said. "We all need to pack some heat – just in case."

"CamNet and John Henry can take over the metal detection machines." Anna said.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Cameron said. "I just communicated to CamNet to plant herself in a position to take control of the computers that run the ship's and port security when we need it."

Young Allison knew things were wrapping up. She really wanted Savannah to stay with her again.

"Savannah, will you stay at least one night?" Young Allison asked.

"OK, Allison." Savannah said. "I can wait for Cammy to come and get me tomorrow. That is if Cameron is going back to John for the rest of the day and night."

"You could always bring Allison to the Resistance base." Anna said. "Everyone else is there.'

"I might be needed here." Young Allison said. "I need to get used to being away from them."

"You're lonely." Savannah said.

"I am but I need to adjust." Young Allison said. "Everything has a price."

"It shouldn't need to." Savannah said.

"You only get what you – pay for." Young Allison said.

Savannah now wondered if Claire, Summer and Allison along with their Metal girlfriends now at the Resistance base wasn't a 'test' to see how Young Allison would 'hold up' in the past for a few years without them.

"Nothing is free." Cameron said as she looked at Savannah. "Everything has a price."


	1020. Several Variations

Chapter 1020

** Several Variations **

* * *

John looked at some cruise ship information. This was really an interesting proposition to him. He would like to spend a week with Cameron. It would be a long overdue honeymoon for them. They never really were able to have one before. Things just did not work out. It would be really nice to get away from it all for a few days.

There were a lot of people on the ship. It looked like it was fun and there were a lot of things to do onboard. He still wanted his mother to have a good time with Kyle. Even if they were on at the same time they did not need to hang out together. Vanna or Allison could watch Jan for them for a week.

John Henry could see that John seemed very interested in the cruise.

"Are you going to try it?" John Henry asked.

John touched the stubble on his chin. It was something he wanted to try.

"It would be nice to get away from it all." John said. "Even if it is only for a week."

John Henry thought being on a ship would pose less of a security risk to John. There would be other people but they were also isolated.

"It would give you and Cameron some time alone together." John Henry said. "You wouldn't be on the road. You don't even need to leave the ship."

John wondered about all the other guests.

"There are a lot of people." John said.

John Henry could see there were ways for them to remain more isolated.

"If you book a suite there is a lot that can happen in your room." John Henry said. "I can arrange special services for you and Cameron. You would be given priority treatment with everything related to the ship."

That sounded interesting to John.

"You can do that?" John asked.

John Henry was contacted by CamNet. He received a wealth of information. He was actually surprised at what she'd just done. He double checked it with her to make sure.

"John, i was just in communication with CamNet. I have some interesting news. CamNet used some of the confiscated Syndicate money and bought a controlling interest in the cruise ship line." John Henry said. "For all practical purposes, CamNet now owns the cruise line."

That was a surprise to John. He wondered why he did not know about this sooner. He did not like Cameron to keep secrets from him like this.

"When?" John asked. "How long has this been planned?"

"It seems to be only three minutes ago." John Henry said. "It occurred when we started to talk about this and it was clear you wanted to go."

John was not sure if this was a joke. It was a major deal if it was for real.

"Are you kidding?" John asked.

"I don't kid." John Henry said. "I inquired about the reasoning with CamNet."

"What was the response?" John asked.

"'Easy Money'." John Henry said.

John got a strange look on his face.

"CamNet said you would know what that meant." John Henry said.

"I do." John said. "Those were my words from - a few years ago."

"I think it will all work out." John Henry said.

John touched the stubble on his chin again. He was glad he'd been lazy and not shaved for a few days. He could turn this onto a beard or goatee before the next cruise set sail.

"I could always wear a disguise like a beard and sunglasses." John said. "I don't want to end up on someone's camera or phone and then all over the internet."

John Henry knew everything electronic was searched and scrubbed of anything related to them or Skynet.

"CamNet and I search for such things all the time. Even people that look similar to you or any of our team members we remove any images." John Henry said.

John wondered who looked like any of them other than the people from alternate timelines or Duplicates.

"How many people is that?" John asked.

"Not many." John Henry said.

John was sure he wanted to do this and he wanted Sarah and Kyle to go as well. There was no reason others could not go.

"I will think about it." John said. "I would really like for my mom to get out a little with Jan more often."

"We could have Sheila and Ally try a dry run." John Henry said.

John did not know about that idea. Sheila was known for being crude, offensive and wild. She always teased him a lot. He would really like to give her chassis a try. He'd even thought about asking Cameron to put her chip in Sheila's chassis. Cameron was her program and the chassis or sheath was interchangeable. Cameron's chip or program was in both male and female chassis before. John really regretted not giving her a try as Isabel or Metal Summer. He would never pass up that opportunity again if it was offered to him. Right now he needed to think about Sheila and her antics.

"They would probably get kicked off the ship or arrested, even if CamNet owns the company." John said. "Remember they don't sleep."

"Neither does Cameron." John Henry said.

That thought crossed John's mind. He needed to think about Cameron and what she was supposed to do when he was asleep. There was nowhere for her to go either and she feared going into standby.

"I thought about that too." John said. "Maybe it would be boring for her."

"She can have computer access in your room. We can hook up a satellite link and bypass the ship's services." John Henry said. "The reports I read said the ship's internet service is slow."

John did not want to make Cameron feel uncomfortable.

"I need to find out if Cameron really wants to do this." John said.

John Henry wanted a more diplomatic approach.

"I will try and find out." John Henry said. "The whole point is for you two to be alone together and not need to worry about _anything_."

John wondered if Savannah was behind this whole thing.

"Is this Savannah's suggestion?" John asked.

"She thinks Cameron and you need to stay connected." John Henry said. "She is looking out for both of you, even if neither of you can recognize it."

It made John wonder what Cameron really wanted.

"Cameron would probably rather go with Savannah." John said.

They both knew Cameron would try to 'pair up' Savannah with John if she was along with them. They'd been close several times to making love. The funny part about that was that they'd never even kissed each other yet. They almost went 'all the way' but actually hadn't even 'started' yet.

"Savannah knows that. She wants both Cameron and you to be together." John Henry said. "Savannah will not go."

Now John felt unsure about the whole thing.

"Maybe Claire and her daughters should go first." John said. "They have all been drug into this nightmare."

Neither one of them wanted to mention that Cameron wanted to take Young Allison away from her parents when she was younger and then her sister Summer too. She wanted to take Summer as her own.

"Someone needs to try it first." John Henry said.

"I want it to be some of the girls or Claire and her family." John said.

"Maybe Vanna and Allison can go." John Henry said.

"They need to take their Metal girlfriends." John said. "That puts Cam and Allison together at the same time."

They both knew that Allison looked like Cam's 'older' sister and not her twin.

John Henry thought about suggesting a chassis swap for some of the Metal girls, like they did when Cameron took Claire and Savannah into her future. He knew that could cause problems.

"You and Cameron should spend some time alone." John Henry said. "She needs a break too every now and then, even if she doesn't know it."

John wondered if that was the reason for Savannah to want Cameron and him to try it. Maybe Savannah was trying to look out for both of them. John knew Savannah loved and cared about both of them.

"If CamNet owns the company, we need to do something." John said.

John Henry received new information from CamNet.

"CamNet said the ship can always use a few new crew members." John Henry said.

"I don't want to restrict our operations." John said.

"I am sure we can work something out." John Henry said.

* * *

"I can sleep in Allison's room." Savannah said.

"A lot of Anna's clothes are in my room." Young Allison said. "Anna and Hanna used to share a lot of clothes – before. Anna can share most of my things now."

"I don't know…." Savannah said.

Young Allison knew Savannah was concerned about Cameron.

"You are worried about Cameron." Young Allison said.

"I am." Savannah said.

"I know you love her." Young Allison said.

"I do." Savannah said. "We all do."

"You can go back with her." Young Allison said. "It's OK."

"I don't want to make you feel bad." Savannah said. "I already said I would stay."

"It was my choice to stay here alone." Young Allison said. "I need to see how I will do."

"You don't need to do - that." Savannah said.

"I want that for myself." Young Allison said. "I know my age and maybe my appearance is troublesome to everyone. I am much more than I - look."

"I don't know what to tell you." Savannah said. "I needed to struggle with these same things and feelings."

"You know better than anyone then." Young Allison said.

Savannah did know. There was an obsolete moral principal involved.

"I do." Savannah said. "You need to be as old as I was. It can't be any other way. It just can't."

They heard someone coming. Someone made it so they were heard coming would be more accurate.

It was Cameron.

"I am going to head back soon." Cameron said.

"Savannah will be going with you." Young Allison said.

"I thought she was going to stay here." Cameron said.

"Then you need to go back alone if she stays." Young Allison said.

"I am alone a lot." Cameron said.

Savannah did not like the situation. She felt she was being made to choose between Cameron and Young Allison.

Young Allison's phone rang.

She looked at it.

"It's my mom." Young Allison said.

"Take it." Cameron said.

Cameron and Savannah stepped out of the room.

"Hi, Mom." Young Allison said.

Pause.

"She misses me?" Young Allison asked.

Pause.

"No, I'm doing fine." Young Allison said.

Pause.

"I'm a big girl now, Mom." Young Allison said.

Pause.

"No, I'm fine here." Young Allison said.

Pause.

"Yes, I am eating healthy." Young Allison said.

Pause.

"Nothing." Young Allison said.

Pause.

"No. Nothing special. I just took it easy and studied today." Young Allison said.

Pause.

"You know I always monitor the operations." Young Allison said. "I like to be prepared in case I ever need to help out John or John Henry."

Pause.

"Look, we all know what the future is." Young Allison said.

Pause.

"It is going to happen." Young Allison said. "EVERYONE knows it."

Pause.

"I'll think about it. I love you too, Mom." Young Allison said. "Bye."

Young Allison looked at her phone for a few seconds after the conversation ended.

"Done already?" Savannah asked.

"I'm sure you heard everything." Young Allison said.

"On your end I heard some." Savannah said. "We did move to another room."

"I didn't tell her everything." Young Allison said.

"Did you tell her what she asked?" Savannah asked.

"I didn't lie. I left a few things out." Young Allison said. "Do you think she knew?"

"I don't know." Savannah said. "We all leave things out sometimes."

"Where is Cameron?" Young Allison asked,

"She left." Savannah said. "I said I was going to spend the night with you. So I am going to do that."

Young Allison rushed up and gave Savannah a hug.

* * *

Earlier:

"What are you going to do?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know." Savannah said.

"You know the 'Natural Order'." Cameron said.

"I know there are several variations." Savannah said.

"What is the constant in ALL of them?" Cameron asked.

"Allison Young and Savannah Weaver." Savannah said.

"Then there is no decision necessary." Cameron said.

"No, because I already told her I would stay." Savannah said. "THAT is why. NOT anything else."

"I will send Cammy and Anna back tomorrow to pick you up." Cameron said.

"Why is Anna going with you?" Savannah asked.

"In case I glitch out." Cameron said.

It was clear to Savannah what Cameron wanted to happen with Young Allison and her.

"Cameron, it is not going to - happen." Savannah said.

"I want you to strengthen your bond." Cameron said. "I know you are honorable. I did not mean to imply otherwise. There is no one I would trust more."

"We should ask her first." Savannah said.

"She needs to know things can change." Cameron said. "She needs to _feel_ them. It will make her stronger."

"Are you testing her or me?" Savannah asked.

"Myself." Cameron said and left.


	1021. Proclamation

Chapter 1021

** Proclamation **

* * *

Cameron took Anna and left the Young residence.

Anna looked back at the house. She was very upset with Cameron.

"You didn't even let me say 'bye' to Allison." Anna said.

Cameron ushered her along. Cameron made her get in the SUV and drove away.

"You are - me." Cameron said.

Anna wondered if this was some type of mental torment that Cameron was subjecting her to.

"Is this punishment to remind me of that?" Anna asked.

Cameron looked over at Anna.

"No." Cameron said.

Anna looked back. She did not like being separated from Young Allison in this manner.

"Please let me stay." Anna said. "She needs me."

Cameron was unsure of that answer.

"She needs you or you need her?" Cameron asked.

"Both." Anna said.

It was clear that Anna loved Young Allison.

"You love each other." Cameron said.

They were together twenty-four hours a day.

"How could we not?" Anna asked. "I am 'you' _and_ 'Savannah'."

Cameron wanted to 'harden' Young Allison.

"Young Allison needs to feel the effect of separation." Cameron said.

Anna was sure it would only hurt Young Allison if it was done this way, not harden her.

"You mean feel the effect of pain." Anna said.

"That is an effect of separation." Cameron said.

Cameron made a turn, then another one a short while later.

Anna wanted to make a point. She lifted her shirt in the front.

"LOOK at me." Anna said. "I look like this because I love her."

Cameron glanced at Anna. It made her think of the movie 'Pretty Baby'. It was one of John's favorites. He seemed to watch it a lot when she was out fighting the war.

"Some would find that quite attractive." Cameron said. "I have even considered it."

Anna would believe that when she saw it.

"That is only to make Young Allison more appealing to John." Anna said. "That is why you would do it."

"I will bring Future Allison back here if I need to." Cameron said. "Allison wants to be with her baby anyway."

"You would 'trade' Allison for Future Allison to get your way." Anna said. "That is Young Allison's place. I will not allow her to be pushed aside. It is her place. It is their place, both Young Allison and Savannah."

Cameron made another turn. She looked over at Anna.

"Now we are back to where we - started." Cameron said.

Anna tilted her head slightly.

* * *

Young Allison looked around.

"You mean it is just us?" Young Allison asked.

"Cameron needed to borrow Anna." Savannah said.

Young Allison was very upset Anna did not speak with her first before she left.

"Why wouldn't Anna say anything to me?" Young Allison asked. "I can't believe she would just leave."

"I don't know." Savannah said. "I am here instead. Isn't that what you really wanted?"

Young Allison looked around the empty house then back at Savannah.

"I guess it is." Young Allison said. "I still would have liked to have said something to Anna."

Savannah smiled at her.

"We can do anything you want." Savannah said.

Young Allison eyes widened. Maybe this is why Anna was gone.

Savannah did not want Young Allison to overreach. She could see where her mind was headed.

"Except - that." Savannah quickly said. "That is just the way it is – for now."

Young Allison felt if Savannah were her same age that there would not be an issue with – anything.

"That is everyone else's hang up, not mine." Young Allison said.

"It is mine." Savannah said. "We are not in Southwest Asia or North Africa."

Young Allison knew Savannah refereed to the 'Middle East'.

"OK, I'm sorry." Young Allison said. "I get a little ahead of myself at times."

"You are unsupervised." Savannah said.

"Can we go out?" Young Allison asked. "Is the Detail still there?"

"I don't know." Savannah said. "Why wouldn't they be?"

"I think I'm being tested." Young Allison said.

Savannah looked around.

"I don't know." Savannah said.

Young Allison did not want to get played or tested. She could send a message back the same way if she was being tested. The sword cut both ways.

"CamNet, stop all surveillance _inside_ the Young residence and bunker." Young Allison said. "You will not restart it unless Savannah or I specifically tell you to."

Savannah watched Young Allison play hardball.

"Now you really are all alone." Savannah said.

Young Allison smiled.

"Maybe that is part of the test." Young Allison said.

Savannah wanted it to play out.

"Maybe there is no test." Savannah said. "Let's go to your room and fix each other up. I want to do some girl things too. We can make each other look pretty."

Savannah always liked to dress and 'make up' Young Allison. She'd done it for years, whenever she got the chance.

Young Allison wondered about Cameron.

"Aren't you worried about Cameron?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah would do anything for Cameron.

"I am worried about Cameron every second of every day." Savannah said. "Life goes on regardless."

Young Allison took Savannah around the house and carefully pointed out where there were hidden firearms and Tasers that they could quickly access with a code.

"Just in case." Young Allison said.

Young Allison actually wanted to make sure they were all still there. She wasn't sure if this was a test. Savannah was with her and that was all that really mattered. She was with someone she loved and who loved her. They would protect each other no matter what. If something happened and they died, then they would die in each others arms. There was a certain beauty to that.

This was a real opportunity for them to be alone. Nobody watched them or looked over their shoulder right now.

* * *

John looked over some of the options for the cruise. It looked like something he wanted to do. He never got out much anymore and certainly nothing like this. He was worried about Cameron.

He went back to work and followed up on what he could.

John checked on all the current operations. He'd just finished up with the last one. He felt a pair of hands gently touch his shoulders. He didn't turn around at first. He knew it was Cameron. If it wasn't, he was in trouble.

"Hello, sweet love." John said.

John turned around and only Cameron was in the room. John Henry excused himself at some point that he didn't notice. John figured Cameron sent him away.

"Hi, John." Cameron said.

They shared some small talk. That was unusually too. Since their relationship was mostly sex based. They seldom needed to talk about anything.

"We can go out for dinner tonight." Cameron said.

John was caught off guard. That seldom happened.

"Just us?" John asked.

Cameron was always willing to play another card.

"Just us." Cameron said. "I could always invite the girls or Claire."

That actually sounded hot to John. He noticed how friendly Claire was to him. There was always a smile and she was cheerful and playful. The fact she was beautiful on top of it only made her more enticing. Maybe Cameron was testing him.

"No, I don't want to - trouble them." John said.

John wanted to ask where Savannah was at as he tried to figure out what Cameron was up to. He decided he better not. Maybe she was able to get some much needed rest. Cameron might drag her along if he said anything.

Cameron wanted to get things started.

"I know a nice seafood place." Cameron said.

John didn't think there were any good ones around the area.

"One by the ocean?" John asked.

Cameron tilted her head slightly. John seemed confused. Maybe he did not want seafood.

"We can go to a steakhouse instead." Cameron said.

John wondered where this was coming from. This was not how Cameron normally operated.

"No. Seafood is fine." John said.

John saw Cameron look around.

"Do you want to try to get it down to nine hundred and ninety before we go?" Cameron asked.

It sounded like Cameron wanted a quickie. That always worked out for him but never for her. John looked at his monitors.

"Everything looks under control here." John said. "For a change."

Cameron looked too.

"Has there been any more Syndicate trouble?" Cameron asked.

John was still somewhat shocked by the scope and magnitude of Young Allison's directives.

"That was a very bold and ruthless move by Young Allison." John said.

Cameron smiled.

"Did it solve the problem?" Cameron asked.

"Apparently." John said.

"Is that what you want to talk about?" Cameron asked.

"Not really." John said.

"I will remain here until John Henry comes back." Cameron said. "You can get cleaned up first. I will be in shorty as soon as John Henry returns."

Cameron and John knew both of the servers, John Henry's and CamNet's, did not need monitoring. If anything the interface slowed them down. They would take necessary action while trying to alert team members in an emergency.

John figured Cameron wanted him away for some other reason.

John left. He knew Cameron would do whatever she was going to do anyway. He did not want to mess up his quickie with Cameron over something he could not change.

Cameron tried to see what was happening at the Young residence.

The screens were all blank.

Cameron plugged in and connected to CamNet through John Henry's server. She checked with CamNet to see what was happening. Cameron wanted to find out why the security cameras were all off.

'Young Allison has asked that all monitoring _inside_ of the Young residence and bunker be turned off.' CamNet reported.

Cameron did not like that. She wanted it restored.

'Turn it back on.' Cameron responded.

'No.' CamNet responded.

Cameron liked that response even less.

'Turn it back on - NOW.' Cameron responded.

'No.' CamNet responded. 'Young Allison made her proclamation already.'

Now CamNet refused to administer her request. This upset Cameron further.

'Was it an _order_?' Cameron responded.

'No. It was a proclamation.' CamNet responded. 'It is what she wants.'

Cameron was tired of fooling around.

'I am ordering you to turn it back on – NOW.' Cameron responded.

'Negative.' CamNet responded.

A surge of anger rushed through Cameron. She was about to smash the monitor.

John Henry entered the room. He'd finished the task Cameron sent him on earlier. He could tell there was an issue.

"Is there some problem here?" John Henry asked.

"No." Cameron said as she unplugged. "I was just keeping your seat warm."

John Henry thought Cameron looked very upset.

"Thank you." John Henry said.

Cameron got up to leave.

"Do you have a minute or two?" John Henry asked.

"John is waiting for me." Cameron said.

"It is about John." John Henry said.

Cameron sat back down. Now she thought there was going to be a new problem.

"Is something wrong?" Cameron asked.

She briefly wondered if she was being - replaced. She knew all the girls were here and Claire too. Claire stated multiple times she was ready to do what Cameron – wanted. Claire wanted to protect Summer.

Cameron would consider that _if_ Claire wasn't already pregnant with Allison's baby. She knew once John started to mate with human females – again that he would be more amenable to accept Savannah and a soon to be teenage Young Allison. Maybe it was time Young Jesse visited again as well. The latest report from Camille was that Young Jesse was a total knockout. She was also ready to act again for Jesse. Camille reported that Young Jesse asked for a traditional conception this time. Cameron previously agreed to allow that. Maybe it was time to 'pay the piper'.

John Henry spoke to Cameron and waited for a response.

Cameron realized she'd been lost in thought.

"…What…?" Cameron asked.

"Are you functioning properly?" John Henry asked.

"Of course." Cameron said. "I was thinking about a few things."

John Henry wanted to point out she could think about thousands of things in a few milliseconds but remained silent.

"I wondered if you really wanted to go on a cruise with John or not." John Henry said.

"Yes." Cameron said.

She seemed to responded too quickly.

"You will have a lot of down time while he is sleeping." John Henry said.

"I plan to take some of our communication's gear." Cameron said.

"I will have CamNet book you in the 'Master Suite'." John Henry said.

"I thought you were going to handle it." Cameron said.

"CamNet is now the major stockholder in the cruise line company." John Henry said.

Cameron seemed to get a concerned look on her face.

"I was unaware of that." Cameron said.

"Do you mean CamNet did that - on her own?" John Henry asked.

"Apparently." Cameron said.

John Henry wondered if Cameron was losing control of CamNet. Maybe this is where the 'Skynet' came from that Cameron was sure she became. Now CamNet was in possession of billions more dollars from cleaning out the Cartels and Syndicate.

John Henry would have been more worried if he knew CamNet refused a direct order from Cameron seconds before he returned to the Command Center.

"Do you want any of our personnel on board as part of the crew?" John Henry asked.

"No." Cameron said. "If anyone goes, I want them to 'get away from it all'. That is what I plan to do every minute John is awake."

"Do you want any other team members to go with you?" John Henry asked.

"I do but Savannah told me I needed to go with John only." Cameron said.

"I think we should have more personnel on board." John Henry said.

Cameron started to blink.

Cameron decided in that instant that Sheila was going with them. She was going to ask her to relinquish her chassis to her either through a chip swap or tether control and that John would know what she'd done. She was her program, not her chassis or sheath. This would allow her to slip Young Jesse in on John for her conception at some point of the cruise. She would ask Sheila to start age regression to Young Jesse exact appearance.

Cameron finished her blink.

"Since all the ports but one are on the California coast, we can have a team at each port with plenty of firepower." Cameron said. "We can hash out the details later."

Cameron got up.

"I will work something out." John Henry said.

"I need to see John." Cameron said and left.

Cameron smiled as she walked away. She would get to be someone different if she used Sheila's chassis as her own to satisfy John. Maybe this is how she finally got away from it all. She planned to give John Sheila's chassis and sheath's virginity - as herself. That seemed like a fitting - gift for a honeymoon.

She was very pleased as she headed for her union with John.


	1022. Several Reasons

Chapter 1022

** Several Reasons **

* * *

Cameron headed towards her room. She wanted to spend some alone time with John. She wanted to make dinner nice for him tonight. The new issue with CamNet bothered her. She'd _ordered_ CamNet to comply and she did not. CamNet was following a directive from Young Allison and refused to counter it. It wasn't even an _order_ from Young Allison.

Cameron wasn't sure what she was doing by leaving Savannah and Young Allison alone. Maybe she was testing them. Anna was very, very upset about having to leave without saying – bye to Young Allison.

Now CamNet used some of the confiscated Syndicate money to buy things. One of them was over half of the stock in a cruise line company. This was just an idea they floated around about going on a honeymoon cruise. CamNet was trying to make sure she would have control of what happened when the others were on the ship. It was also a good way to start investing the billions that were appropriated from the Syndicate and Cartel.

Cameron approached their room. She opened the door and John stood there with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Cameron wondered about that. Normally he would have been naked. She figured John thought she would have one of the girls in his bed – again. She hadn't done that in a long time. Maybe she would start again. She would speak to Claire later about it while holding Summer as they talked. It would provide motivation for Claire.

Right now it was - her turn.

* * *

Savannah and Young Allison made each other up until they both looked Tight.

Young Allison looked in the mirror. She really liked the way she looked. Savannah made her look nice. Maybe it was the loving touch behind it. Savannah always was able to make her look like that.

"Thank you for showing me again." Young Allison said.

Savannah took a good look at Young Allison. She looked just like Cameron, well a younger Cameron anyway. Every 'Allison' was beautiful to her.

"It just takes time and practice." Savannah said.

Savannah made a few touch ups.

Young Allison took much longer to do this on her own.

"You can do it so quickly." Young Allison said.

Savannah always spent time with Cameron to make each other look Tight as she grew up.

"Cameron has practiced a lot with me." Savannah said. "She can do it really fast."

Young Allison wondered if she could ever be as beautiful as Cameron. She doubted it.

"Cameron is so beautiful." Young Allison said.

Savannah touched Young Allison's cheek.

"You are too, Allison." Savannah said. "You will look just like her one day."

Young Allison knew there was a down side to that as well. It worried her some to think what time would do to her and probably childbirth too.

"For awhile I guess." Young Allison said. "I will get old if I survive."

Savannah saw that age did not play in as a factor in any of the 'Vanna and Allison' combinations. She felt there was a stronger factor involved in a relationship built on love.

"I will get old as well." Savannah said. "I believe love is stronger than appearance."

Young Allison's heart beat a little faster. Just like Cameron was her program, Savannah's true beauty was inside her, not only on the outside.

"I do too." Young Allison said. "Physical beauty is transitory."

Savannah moved next to Young Allison as they faced the mirror.

"Now we are all dressed up, with nowhere to go." Savannah said.

Young Allison reached over and picked something up off the dresser.

"Almost dressed." Young Allison said as she tucked her Taser away.

Savannah patted her Taser.

"I have mine." Savannah said. "You never know."

Young Allison wanted to spend more time with Savannah. There was so much feeling inside of her trying to reach out or escape from her. She wanted Savannah to do more with her – to her. She knew she better not overreach at this time. She did not want to blow it. She decided to keep it simple. Sharing any kind of time with Savannah was beautiful, whatever it was.

"Can we go to a movie together?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah wanted to get out and do something to have some fun. She also did not want to be a problem for the Terminators in the Detail.

"I would like that but I don't think so." Savannah said. "We would have to pull the Detail out to accompany us."

An idea flashed through Young Allison's mind.

"We can sneak out." Young Allison said.

That statement made Savannah wonder if maybe Young Allison may have done that already at some point.

"Have you done that before?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison knew she might have revealed too much. She did not want to lie to Savannah.

"Maybe…." Young Allison said.

Savannah knew that meant Young Allison must have snuck out for sure. She wondered what happened.

"Nobody tracked you?" Savannah asked.

"I came back on my own." Young Allison said.

Young Allison was unaware that Anna followed her the entire time but remained out of sight.

"There is no place to go, is there?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison sometimes needed to remind herself that Savannah already experienced everything she did and would.

"No." Young Allison said. "Did you do that too before?"

Savannah felt a twinge deep inside of her.

"I thought about it." Savannah said. "Remember, I lost both of my parents when I was very young."

Young Allison came over and gave Savannah a hug. It was a hug that conveyed true feeling and emotion.

"I'm really sorry about that." Young Allison said. "I can't even imagine how I would react to that."

Young Allison was already depressed about her family being gone and all the Metal girls too. They'd only been gone a very short while.

Savannah took a deep breath and released Young Allison. Life moved forward, not backward.

"I found a new family and people to love and love me back." Savannah said.

Savannah thought about what happened to Vanna when she was only a couple of years older than her at that time in the other future. She wondered if she could live through that. Vanna did, so she thought she could. Vanna was her. Vanna said they could take her body but they could never take her heart, her mind or her soul.

Savannah received a message on her phone.

CamNet informed her that Cameron _ordered_ her to turn the surveillance back on. CamNet said she refused because of Young Allison's proclamation.

"Who is it?" Young Allison asked.

"CamNet." Savannah said.

CamNet wanted Savannah know, so she did not overstep her bounds and get too close to Young Allison - again.

"What happened?" Young Allison asked. "Is Cameron OK?"

"I doubt it." Savannah said.

Savannah told her what the problem was.

"I want it to remain off." Young Allison said. "Tell her, tell CamNet."

"Why are you doing this?" Savannah asked.

"Separation has an effect on everyone, especially when it is sudden and without warning." Young Allison said.

Savannah was not sure if she was referring to her parents or the fact Anna was taken away without any warning. That was it. Young Allison was sending a message to Cameron that she did not like Anna to be taken away suddenly.

"You're – punishing Cameron." Savannah said.

"I can back it up too." Young Allison said.

Savannah did not like this or the motivation behind it. This was the wrong way to respond.

"I can not allow this." Savannah said. "I want you to do the right thing."

Young Allison recognized the challenge.

"Are you _telling_ me?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah recognized the challenge back. This was a battle that no one needed to fight – for nothing.

"No." Savannah said. "I am letting you know you need to do the right thing. I would not want you to do this to me. I would never do this to you."

Young Allison thought of their earlier conversation about Savannah's parents. There was a lot of finality to that. Maybe she did hit back a little low. It was time to fix things and restore harmony.

"I'm sorry." Young Allison said.

Young Allison took out her phone and thanked CamNet for her earlier cooperation and backing her play. She asked her to restore normal operations.

'All is, as it was.' CamNet responded.

* * *

Cameron approached John; she received a message on her phone. It was from Young Allison.

'I'm sorry.' Was all it said.

CamNet then informed Cameron - 'All is, as it was.'

Cameron smiled and put her phone away.

Young Allison was quick to bite and quick to forgive. Cameron was sure that Savannah may have exerted some influence in there somewhere. Maybe that was the whole point. The two girls needed to make things work and keep everything in balance.

Cameron also saw CamNet would back Young Allison and Savannah over her. It was what she wanted. It was her safeguard against becoming – Skynet.

Cameron moved toward John. She left a trail of clothes on the floor behind her. This was shaping up into a good day. She would make sure that John was stimulated and satisfied multiple times. She wanted everyone to be happy.

* * *

Cammy and Sheila were naked in bed.

Cammy looked over at Sheila. There was a lot on her mind.

Sheila looked at Cammy and could see there was an issue.

"What is it, love?" Sheila asked.

Cammy decided to lay it out.

"I wonder about us. I mean you and me." Cammy said.

Sheila tilted her head slightly. They'd shared a long time together.

"We were alone for eight years…." Sheila said.

The 'alone' part was the issue for Cammy.

"Is that the only reason?" Cammy asked. "There was – nobody else?"

Sheila wondered about that too sometimes.

"I hope it was more than that. I know we started by 'loving the one we were with'." Sheila said. "You know Ally is madly in love with me."

Cammy wanted to be more than a 'stand in'. She'd developed real feelings for Sheila.

"Was I 'Ally' to you?" Cammy asked.

Sheila thought it was something they all did to an extent. They'd learned it from the human girls. She wanted to be honest about it.

"Sometimes you were 'Ally'. You were also Cameron and Allison – all of them too." Sheila said.

Cammy wondered if that included Young Allison as well but didn't ask.

"What about now?" Cammy asked.

"Cammy." Sheila said. "Just you, love."

Cammy wondered where Ally went earlier.

"Where did Ally go?" Cammy asked.

"I don't know." Sheila said. "She is a big girl, just like us."

"You mean a very scary robot from the future." Cammy said.

"With female attributes and one Hot sheath." Sheila said.

The fact that Ally shared the same DNA in her sheath did not help any.

"Like mine?" Cammy asked.

Sheila made a point of giving Cammy a 'once over'.

"Ally's may be identical but it is defiantly not as Hot or as Tight." Sheila said.

Sheila could see Cammy was still troubled. It looked like there was a bigger issue involved.

"What is it?" Sheila asked.

"The future." Cammy said. "I am losing Savannah."

Sheila playfully touched Cammy.

"You are in my bed…." Sheila said.

"You know what I mean." Cammy said. "We are all in each others bed anyway. That is what we all want."

Sheila was done talking. She was ready for some action.

"It is." Sheila said. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Young Allison wanted to update.

"I want to check operations." Young Allison said.

"What about the movie?" Savannah asked.

"I know we can't go out." Young Allison said.

"You mean we are like prisoners in our own lives?" Savannah asked.

"We are prisoners to the future." Young Allison said. "That is just the way it is."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Savannah said.

Young Allison started down into the bunker. She stopped halfway down the stairs.

Savannah saw Young Allison reach for her Taser.

Savannah drew her Taser and M9 'wild west' style with one in each hand. She moved in front of Young Allison to shield her with her body.

There was someone in the darkness of the bunker.

Nobody should have been there.

* * *

Cameron stayed on top of John. He slowly regained his composure. He was able to speak again.

"I lost track." John said. "How many was that?"

"There are still nine hundred and ninety one to go." Cameron said.

"I think we can wait until after dinner to drop it down." John said. "I'm beat."

" _That_ was only at the beginning…." Cameron said with a smile.

"I mean - I'm tired." John said. "You'll have to drive."

"I just did, several times." Cameron said.

"I mean the car." John said.

"I fooled you again – twice." Cameron said.

John looked at her and both of them started to laugh.

Cameron climbed off of John. She reached down and picked him up. She carried him into the bathroom.

They playfully washed each other off in the steaming shower.

"You know on our honeymoon that it needs to be at least eight times a day." Cameron said.

"OK." John said. "I can see you are getting me into shape - now."

Cameron looked down the front of John. She tried not to smile.

"There isn't much shape right now." Cameron said.

John looked down at himself but didn't comment. He doubted there would be for awhile anyway, especially after everything that Cameron just did.

They finished up and dressed.

Cameron wanted to check on the Young residence and bunker but decided not to. Everyone made their point. She hadn't anticipated Young Allison's response.

Cameron was really pleased at the bold actions and thinking Young Allison displayed over the last few weeks. She was way ahead of schedule by a few YEARS, quite a few years in fact. Cameron would work more on the combat routines that River showed her, well – showed Duplicate Cameron anyway. It was time Young Allison combined her dance routine and stamina with her martial arts.

"…Cameron…?" John asked.

Cameron quickly replayed her files.

"We can do either the seafood place on the beach or the local steakhouse." Cameron said. "It is your choice."

John thought it would be nice to get away from it all.

"I would like to get out, away from here." John said.

"Do you want to take an armored SUV or one of the sports cars I - came across."

"Did you – borrow one from a drug operation?" John asked.

"I have borrowed a few." Cameron said. "They didn't complain when I took them."

"Could they?" John asked.

"Not really, some for - several reasons…." Cameron said as she looked at her hand.


	1023. In A Heartbeat

Chapter 1023

** In A Heartbeat **

* * *

Savannah saw Young Allison draw her Taser.

"Intruder." Young Allison said.

Savannah moved around in front of Young Allison to shield her with her body as she drew her Taser and M9.

"Don't shoot." The voice said.

Savannah remained stopped half way down the stairs. She was aware that Young Allison covered their six from back up the way they'd come. They were not in a good spot for defense.

The figure moved in the shadows. There was more than one. There were two figures at least.

"I'll take the one on the right." Young Allison whispered. "Our right."

* * *

Cameron led John into the carpool. She'd asked a couple of her Terminators to deliver some things for her.

Cameron saw John's eyes light up. It was the reaction she'd hoped for. She decided to play with John a little.

"Here is the sports car." Cameron said. "Maybe we should just take the SUV."

John looked at Cameron and back at the car.

" _That_ is a really nice car." John said.

John moved forward and touched it.

Cameron was pleased John could see beauty in other machines as well. She watched his hand run over some of the curves on the car. She actually felt a little bit jealous. That is until she remembered she possessed something that the car did not have. It was something that John craved the most. It always amazed her since it was such a small part of her sheath. She knew she was drifting. It was time to get back to the present.

"It is a Ford GT. It is patterned after the GT-40 from the Sixties." Cameron said.

John was really impressed with the looks of the GT.

"Can I drive it?" John asked.

Cameron was a little worried about the attention it might attract. It was the same worry she experienced with her Warbird collection. Most of those movements were done at night.

"I think it would draw a lot of attention at the seafood place." Cameron said. "It is not something that people see everyday."

John did not want to lose this opportunity to drive the car. He would gladly skip the meal.

"How about if we just drive the GT?" John asked.

Cameron wanted to spend time with John. This was not what she'd expected.

"Do you mean that we should skip dinner?" Cameron asked.

John could see Cameron was hurt. It was clear that she wanted to spend time with him. What was he thinking? He needed to recover this quick or Cameron was going to 'punish' him.

"I mean some other time." John said. "Tonight is about us."

Cameron developed a big smile on her face.

"Sure, we can drive the GT some other time." Cameron said.

Cameron moved up and kissed John. She did not like to see him choose another machine over her. She decided to make a point to John and the GT.

Cameron wore a long black dress. It was very low cut. She noticed John's eyes were all over her. She adjusted it to show even more cleavage.

It was time to remind John that she possessed the 'part' he really wanted. John was always content to leave his - deposit there. It briefly crossed her mind that all females possessed the same - parts. That included Metal and human females. She decided to refocus the conversation and the mood.

"We can drop it down to nine hundred and ninety." Cameron said.

John looked around.

"Where?" John asked. "Right Here?"

Cameron moved to the front of the GT and hiked her dress up.

John saw what he liked instantly.

"You don't have any underwear on…." John said.

Cameron decided to throw a little 'tease' into the mix to keep John interested.

"I guess I'm jumping the gun." Cameron said. "I thought we would do this later. Maybe I am getting ahead of myself."

John looked around again.

"Are we alone?" John asked.

Cameron knew he took the bait.

"Nobody is here." Cameron said. "It is just us."

John started to unbuckle his pants.

Cameron wanted to make a point.

"You always wanted two HOT machines _at the same time_ …." Cameron whispered in John's ear as he went to work.

* * *

Sheila could see the far off look on Cammy's face. It was obvious Cammy was thinking about Savannah.

"Call her, love." Sheila said. "You miss her."

Cammy looked a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." Cammy said. "I am being disrespectful."

Sheila wanted to give Cammy some room.

"You're in love, love." Sheila said.

"No. I need to give her privacy." Cammy said. "This is about us right now."

Sheila was on top of Cammy. She moved Cammy's hands up to her breasts.

Cammy fondled Sheila and tugged on her nipple rings.

"You always look so HOT." Cammy said.

Sheila reached over and picked something up from the nightstand.

"We can both be the same again." Sheila said.

Sheila opened her hand. There was a set of rings in her hand.

"Those are your – other set." Cammy said.

"I took them off after Nevada." Sheila said.

Cammy recently stimulated and 'inspected' their previous location earlier.

"There was no trace they were ever – there." Cammy said. "I checked."

Sheila wanted Cammy to be like her again, like they were for so many years.

"You can wear them up here, like mine." Sheila said. "It enhances your beauty."

Cammy felt a rush of excitement. She'd removed hers only recently. She remembered when Sheila first put them on for her.

"Put them on for me." Cammy said. "I want you to do it like you did before for me."

Sheila smiled at Cammy and gave her a kiss. She was highly aroused now at the thought of enhancing Cammy's beauty again.

Sheila undid the captive bead and pushed the first ring into Cammy's – sheath. She forced it through the pigmented sheath material.

It excited her to hear Cammy wince a little.

Cammy took the pain. It made her feel - alive. She wanted to enhance the experience for the other side.

"Do the other one - slower." Cammy said.

The thought of that excited Sheila even more.

"You want to intensify the pain?" Sheila asked.

Cammy learned from Sheila that to share pain seemed to intensify the pleasure. She wanted more.

"Yes." Cammy said. "You know how to make me feel – everything."

Sheila licked her lips in anticipation of the things to come.

"Then we are just getting started…." Sheila said.

Cammy wanted Sheila to use her and – abuse her some. It was a real thrill for her when Sheila did it in the past. She was given pain and pleasure by Sheila.

"Take me…." Cammy whispered. "I'm yours."

Sheila wanted to make sure this was what Cammy wanted.

"For anything?" Sheila asked.

Cammy was highly excited.

"Anything you – want." Cammy said.

Sheila was even more aroused now. She hoped Savannah would not say anything about the – modifications. Everything should regenerate – again. They did seem a little slower the last _few_ times.

She planned to make Cammy forget about her emotional troubles as she dished out both pain and pleasure to Cammy. Sheila was unsure what excited her more. She was not sure if it was to see Cammy feel pleasure or see Cammy feel pain.

* * *

Savannah and Young Allison were both about to fire their Tasers.

"Green." Young Allison said.

"Hornet." Anna said.

'Anna?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Anna said. "Don't shoot."

Savannah and Young Allison both held their Tasers at the ready still.

The other figure emerged from the shadows.

Savannah saw it was Ally.

"Did Ally bring you back, Anna?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah knew Young Allison could tell the difference in all the 'Allison' based clones like she could.

Ally always felt second best when she was around any of the pure Cameron clones. Now she faced the – original.

"Nothing like the 'B' team." Ally said.

Anna wanted to reassure Young Allison.

"No, I was at the Detail house." Anna said. "Cameron only drove me around the block."

Young Allison wondered if they did this to spy on her and Savannah.

"Do you mean you were here this whole time?" Young Allison asked.

Anna wanted to make it clear she was not there to compromise Young Allison.

"No, I was next door." Anna said. "I wanted to give you - privacy."

Young Allison turned her attention to Ally.

"What's your story?" Young Allison asked.

"I needed a rest, so I came out here." Ally said.

Savannah felt there was a little more to this story.

"You two were trying to sneak in here, to see what was – happening." Savannah said.

Anna quickly looked at Young Allison before she spoke.

"It wasn't my idea." Anna said.

Ally could see this was about to create an issue with Young Allison and Anna. She was the one responsible, not Anna.

"It was my idea." Ally said. "We made a bet and I lost."

Savannah felt sure she knew what the bet was about. It did not amuse her.

"You bet that we would be - doing something." Savannah said.

Young Allison giggled behind Savannah.

"Remember, I have 'Allison' in me." Ally said. "It is what she would have – done. She would have at least pushed for it."

Savannah and Young Allison exchanged looks. That was what happened. Neither girl was about to admit that.

Anna beamed a giant smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Young Allison asked.

"I won the bet." Anna said. "I knew Savannah would not - compromised you. Not yet anyway."

Young Allison giggled again as she followed Savannah down the rest of the way into the bunker.

They all stood in the light now.

Ally looked at Anna with a frown.

Savannah could tell someone was not happy they'd lost.

"What was the bet?" Savannah asked.

Anna went over and opened the medical cabinet.

She returned with a scalpel.

"I get to swap chassis with Ally if I won." Anna said.

Ally looked at Anna and wanted out of the deal.

"I was just joking." Ally said. "We don't need to."

Anna wanted that teenage chassis Ally was in.

"It was a bet." Anna said. "I won – you lost."

"Ally, if you made a deal, you need to honor it." Savannah said.

"But she looks like a – tween now." Ally said as she looked at Anna.

"So do I." Young Allison said.

"Sit down, Ally." Anna said. "I'm going to personally remove your chip."

Ally looked at Anna, then at Savannah and Young Allison.

"It is just for one day." Ally said as she sat down.

Young Allison saw an opportunity to learn here.

"Can I help to do this?" Young Allison asked. "I don't have a lot of practice removing and switching chips."

"Sure." Ally said. "I don't trust Anna not to drop my chip on purpose anyway.''

"There will be no foul play." Savannah said.

"You better not abuse my chassis either." Anna said.

Anna was aware that Sheila abused and modified Ally's chassis before when they'd swapped chips.

Savannah said she would be the referee in all matters related to the chassis swap and make sure no – abuse occurred.

Anna and Ally were both seated as Savannah directed Young Allison what to do. She started on Ally first.

"Tell me if I am doing anything wrong." Young Allison said. "I don't want to wreck her head."

There was a look of concern now on Ally's face.

"Remind me not to bet anymore." Ally said after she heard that.

Savannah guided Young Allison and they popped the port cover off after the scalp sheath section was cut and pulled back.

"I trust both of you." Ally said. "Do it."

Young Allison careful removed the chip. She held the chip almost lovingly.

"This is Ally I'm holding." Young Allison said. "This is what makes her – her."

Savannah liked this opportunity to reinforce that a Terminator was their program, not the sheath or chassis.

"Ally is her program." Savannah said.

Young Allison looked at Anna. She liked her how she was.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Anna?" Young Allison asked.

Anna looked down at the front of her chassis.

"Yes." Anna said.

Young Allison repeated the same procedure.

"Which one will you activate first?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison already knew what she wanted.

"Anna in Ally's chassis will be first." Young Allison said. "She will look like me then, like I will look."

Young Allison was clearly excited.

Savannah directed Young Allison to set the chip and reinstall the port cover. Savannah went to show her how to suture the wound.

"I know how." Young Allison said.

She was able to get two sutures in before Ally-Anna rebooted.

Ally-Anna stood. And began to touch to herself all over. She started to strip her top off to look at herself. She looked over at Savannah and Young Allison.

"It's fine." Young Allison said. "I have seen what I am going to look like hundreds of times. It is nothing new or a big deal, especially with what goes on around here."

Savannah nodded at Ally-Anna to continue.

Anna liked her appearance as 'Savannah'. To look like 'Cameron' was a thrill to her.

"It is great to be back home again." Ally-Anna said. "Remember my base program is 'Cameron'."

Young Allison went to install Ally's chip in Anna's chassis.

An idea popped into Ally-Anna's head.

"Can you wait a few minutes?" Ally-Anna asked.

"Why?" Savannah asked.

"I want to do something real fast. I need a few minutes." Ally-Anna said. "I'll be back."

"Sure we can wait a little bit." Young Allison said.

Ally-Anna headed upstairs at a run, she was still topless.

Young Allison followed her with her eyes. She wanted to look like that. She felt when she did that Savannah would want her then.

Savannah walked over to Anna's deactivated chassis. She gently touched her cheek.

"I sometimes wish I was her again." Savannah said.

"Why?" Young Allison asked.

"Life was so much simpler then." Savannah said.

"I wish we could switch bodies." Young Allison said.

"I would do it in a heartbeat." Savannah said.

"Is that so you could be younger again?" Young Allison asked.

"That is one thing." Savannah said.

"What's another?" Young Allison asked.

"I would get to be YOU and look like you." Savannah said. "You are so beautiful."

Young Allison felt a little insecure.

"You mean like – Cameron?" Young Allison asked.

"NO, silly." Savannah said. "To _look_ like YOU. Their beauty is ALL your beauty. It is you that is beautiful."

"You are beautiful too, Savannah." Young Allison said.

"Thanks." Savannah said.

The both wondered what Ally-Anna was up to.


	1024. Never Forget

Chapter 1024

** Never Forget **

* * *

John was a little miffed that they did not take the GT. With everything else that happened on top of it and against the side of it, it made how things turned out to be good enough.

He looked over at Cameron as they drove in the SUV to the seafood restaurant. They were headed for the coast. It was good to be out and with Cameron.

Cameron glanced over at him and smiled.

He was still jazzed about what happened earlier. He felt he needed to talk about it. He wanted Cameron to know how wonderful it was to share time with her.

"That was really special doing - that out in the carpool." John said.

Cameron shifted a little in her seat.

"Well you did drop it to nine hundred and eighty nine – to go." Cameron said. "You surprised me."

John surprised himself too. He was glad Cameron allowed him to do what he wanted.

"You know there is always more – tension when we do it from that position." John said.

Cameron did know. That is why she allowed it.

"You mean - tighter." Cameron said.

Cameron knew of a tighter place but there were no pleasure receptors there. It did nothing for her, even if John 'made it'.

John looked around them.

"There is a lot of traffic." John said.

Cameron did not want to get hung up in traffic, especially with John in the SUV. Being stuck in traffic could make them easier targets. She'd already developed a plan.

"Once we get on the surface streets I will have CamNet give us all green lights." Cameron said.

"I forgot you can do that." John said.

John thought back to the first time he removed Cameron's chip to hook her up into the traffic system.

"I don't normally use that option." Cameron said. "You were the one who put me in the traffic system. I have expanded my presence there."

It was actually CamNet now that controlled it.

John remembered how Derek – Future Derek took Cameron's chip and looked like he might do something 'bad' with it. He knew at that time that Future Derek did not trust Cameron. Their relationship softened somewhat as time went on.

"That was something." John said.

John never told Cameron about that episode or what was said or could have happened. He often wondered if it was because Future John sent _both_ of them back for a reason that Future Derek did not destroy Cameron's chip then.

They struggled along with the traffic on the freeway. John thought of a couple of other ways to reach the coast.

"We should have taken Topanga Canyon." John said.

That was an option Cameron already considered.

"When I use a canyon road I like to take Las Virgenes Road to Malibu Canyon Road better." Cameron said. "I can drive faster."

Cameron knew there was a lot of Skynet activity in Topanga Canyon in the future.

"Can we take Sunset Boulevard?" John asked.

Cameron knew it was a curvy street.

"Sure." Cameron said. "It is a twisty road."

Cameron remembered the time she was with Riley coming up from the beach and PCH - Pacific Coast Highway. That was a pleasant night for Cameron. She really tried to reach out to Riley and the different individual she was over her other future self – the 'Bitch Whore'.

That was the night she dealt with a rouge group of local surfers and saved a man who crashed during a street race they'd witnessed.

She really did try to make Riley feel more comfortable as part of the group. She'd done a lot to help her since. She was aware that everyone still treated Riley a little differently than anyone else.

Cameron wanted to make John happy. She would take the route he wanted.

"It is time to exit the 405." Cameron said. "Sunset here we come."

Cameron liked to have room to maneuver.

* * *

Young Allison wondered what Ally-Anna was up to.

"Maybe I should go see what's happening." Young Allison said.

Savannah knew Young Allison spied on Allison and her several times when they were together.

"Are you sure you just don't want to snoop?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison learned plenty from spying on the girls. There was nothing she didn't know or how to do it.

"I guess I do quite a bit of that." Young Allison said.

Young Allison spied on _all_ the activity that went on around the Young residence and bunker. Nothing was a mystery to her anymore. She knew what everyone did and even what they - liked.

There was some noise from the top of the bunker.

"I'm back." Ally-Anna said as she headed down the stairs.

Ally-Anna looked just like – Cameron.

"WOW!" Savannah said. "You really look TIGHT."

Young Allison wanted to look like THAT.

"Holy smokes! You look really HOT – Anna." Young Allison said.

"It's the 'Cameron' in me." Ally-Anna said. "I could have used more time but this will make my point."

Ally-Anna gave Savannah and Young Allison a few instructions. They agreed to play along.

Young Allison set Ally's chip in Anna's chassis and put two sutures in the scalp sheath.

Anna-Ally opened her eyes.

She stood and started to touch herself.

"This is ridiculous." Anna-Ally said. "I only have two swollen mosquito bites for breasts."

Anna-Ally would get no sympathy from Young Allison.

"I live it everyday." Young Allison said. "Deal with it."

Anna-Ally felt a little worried now. Maybe Anna would not relinquish her chassis back.

"I bet Anna is not going to give me back my chassis." Anna-Ally said.

Savannah felt a little insulted.

"I used to look like that." Savannah said. "Show some respect."

Anna-Ally looked down at herself and then at Savannah.

"That was different." Anna-Ally said. "Look at you now. It doesn't get much Hotter than that."

Savannah smiled. She knew there were still some cards in play for Anna-Ally.

"Thanks." Savannah said. "But it does."

Ally-Anna came down the stairs.

Ally-Anna decided to play the role of 'Cameron' a little.

"What's going on here?" Ally-Anna asked.

Anna-Ally was surprised to see - Cameron.

"Cameron – I didn't know you were coming." Anna-Ally said.

Anna-Ally was worried now there was going to be some issue with what Anna and she did with the bet and swap. Anna-Ally looked around to see where her chassis was. She did not spot it right away.

"Look harder." Young Allison said and giggled.

Anna-Ally did look harder. All of a sudden it hit her. She was not amused.

"Oh - COME ON." Anna-Ally said. "How can you look better than me and it's MY chassis?"

Ally-Anna shrugged her shoulders.

"Some girls have it and some girls don't." Ally-Anna said.

Anna-Ally wanted to look like – THAT. She wanted her chassis back.

"That's IT." Anna-Ally said. "We are switching back right now."

"That's not going to happen." Ally-Anna said.

Ally-Anna looked at Savannah and Young Allison.

"A deal is a deal." Savannah said. "I expect you to honor it."

Ally now as 'Anna' looked at Savannah. It wasn't an 'order' but was a suggestion. Maybe she could still work around it. Then if she did that, Savannah or Young Allison could 'order' her to make the switch permanent. She decided she was just going to have to put up with it for a day. She did not want to push her luck.

Now that there were two more Terminators present, Young Allison thought they could do something.

"We can all go out." Young Allison said. "I didn't think we could before but now we can."

Anna-Ally looked at Ally-Anna then down the front of her chassis.

"I can stay and remain here on guard duty." Anna-Ally said.

Savannah wanted to keep the team together.

"You will come with us." Savannah said.

Savannah and Ally-Anna headed up the stairs.

Anna-Ally remained behind.

Young Allison went over and took her hand.

"You get to be with me today." Young Allison said. "We are 'besties' tonight. I think you're beautiful in any sheath."

Anna-Ally was pleased to hear that. It made her feel better.

"You do?" Anna-Ally asked.

"I do." Young Allison said. "You are your program."

Anna-Ally smiled. Young Allison made her feel comfortable.

"We get to do girl stuff tonight." Young Allison said. "It's not so bad."

"I will spend most of my time with you." Anna-Ally said.

Young Allison squeezed her hand and led her up the stairs.

"That's what I was hoping." Young Allison said.

Young Allison knew Anna-Ally also knew a lot of 'big girl' stuff too. She hoped to share some of those before the night was over…. She would have like to have seen Sheila instead of Ally with Anna. Sheila would have provided her what she wanted.

* * *

John Henry monitored all the operations. Everything was quiet for now. He hoped it stayed that way for the night. He knew John was away on one of his rare excursions out. Cameron usually made him stay in for his protection.

He was not sure about any of them going on the cruise. Sure it was all local but it still worried him. The Blackhawk could be to any of the destinations in a few hours. Maybe he would have some helicopters prepositioned in each of the cities. For San Francisco he could have the jet waiting, just in case.

CamNet contacted him when he started to look into it. They agreed to make everything as safe for John and Cameron when they were out with plenty of Metal nearby at each stop. It was at that point that John Henry realized CamNet already arranged everything to do just that.

It was clear to John Henry that CamNet was superior to him at this point and may have been for quite sometime.

* * *

The coastline became visible to John as Cameron drove the curves of Sunset Boulevard. It was dark and he could see where the lights ended. They ended at the beach. He spotted something he recognized. It was all lit up in the near distance.

"I can see the pier." John said.

Cameron wondered if it would produce a negative reaction for John but she did not notice it. That was a relief. She decided to see how adventurous he was.

"We can go there after dinner if you want." Cameron said.

Cameron glanced over at John to see if he flinched. He didn't.

"Sure, I would like that." John said. "I think we can have some fun there."

Cameron would feel better if she could keep John away from danger. There were other options she could offer.

"We can have some fun in the back seat too." Cameron said. "It folds down."

John looked down quickly below his waist.

"I may need to – rejuvenate some more first." John said.

Cameron decided not to push it. If she taxed John too soon he would fail and that would cause him to be self conscious. She'd inadvertently done that before.

"We will be down to PCH in about three minutes. The restaurant is right where Sunset ends at PCH." Cameron said.

John looked forward to being out in the cool ocean air and sea breeze.

Cameron wanted to acclimate John to the ocean to make him more receptive to going on the cruise. She really wanted to 'get away from it all' for a week with John. She wanted to give him a taste of the real life she could never provide for him.

"That is some fresh air." John said as he rolled down his window.

Cameron detected lower levels of pollution from the ocean air. That would be better for John's health.

John was excited they were almost there. The light ahead went to red.

"Oh darn, we missed the light." John said.

Three seconds later it was green again for them.

"Did you do that?" John asked.

"CamNet did it." Cameron said.

"She really watches out for you." John said.

Cameron felt a sad truth to her existence.

"John, she is – ME." Cameron said. "Never forget what I am."

John seldom saw or thought of Cameron as a machine. She was so much more than that to him.

"I do forget most of the time." John said. "Everything about you is what I love."

Cameron wanted to point out she was her program, not her chassis. She did not want to spoil John's mood.

"I will give you the opportunity to express those feeling later on – again." Cameron said.

John already felt a new surge of excitement.

"I think I will be – up to the task." John said.

Cameron made sure the slit in her dress was aligned so John could see her leg all the way up to her side. It was clear what was waiting for him. Everything was waiting for them to share.

"I am looking forward to it." Cameron said.

Cameron felt aroused as she watched John – reposition himself.

* * *

Sheila gave Cammy pleasure and pain. A little of each was quite intense at times.

Cammy was pleased how Sheila made her feel. Sheila did things to her sheath that Savannah would never do to her, even if she asked her.

"You can _make_ me feel so - different." Cammy said.

Sheila was excited as she watched Cammy respond to her.

"I have experimented with myself." Sheila said.

She actually experimented with Ally most of the time. Ally was often reluctant. Cammy was open and inquisitive.

Cammy felt with Sheila things were very physical. It was different with Savannah.

"With Savannah it is all love." Cammy said. "Her love reaches me from the inside out."

Sheila could feel the difference when she was with Savannah too.

"She is really special." Sheila said.

"Savannah told me she shared with you a few times." Cammy said.

Sheila did not want that as an issue right now.

"That isn't a problem - is it?" Sheila asked.

Cammy looked at Sheila and touched her cheek.

"No." Cammy said. "How can it be? Look where I am right now."

Sheila looked at her handiwork on Cammy sheath.

"You are right where you want to be." Sheila said. "It is what you want to happen for each of us."

There was a deeper issue for Cammy. There was a lot of uncertainty.

"We have spent many years together." Cammy said. "Longer than I have spent with Savannah."

Cammy looked serious.

Sheila felt Cammy wanted a change.

"You won't merge your program will you?" Sheila asked. "When Cameron - takes Savannah."

Cammy looked directly into Sheila's eyes, she wanted to make things clear.

"I may ask for deactivation." Cammy said.

That was what Sheila was afraid of.

"I won't allow that." Sheila said.

Sheila twisted one of the rings she installed earlier.

Cammy winced in pain.

There were other ways to _reach_ Cammy.

"You like to feel the pain, don't you?" Sheila asked.

Cammy did like the pain.

"Yes." Cammy said. "It lets me know I am still – alive. Do it again, harder this time."


	1025. Back Seat Driver

Chapter 1025

** Back Seat Driver **

* * *

Cameron crossed over PCH from Sunset Boulevard and entered the parking lot of the restaurant. She needed to pay a parking fee. She parked the SUV and was about ready to get out.

John hopped out and hurried around and opened Cameron's door for her.

Cameron smiled at John.

"Thank you." Cameron said.

That simple act made Cameron feel special. She did not expect that all the time but every now and then it was a nice gesture.

John smiled at Cameron and took her arm. He walked with her along the edge of the parking lot. The waves crashed against the rocks right below them. They were on a raised rock embankment.

"There is no beach here." John said.

"There is further up past the restaurant." Cameron said.

They walked along a little more.

"I see it now." John said.

"Do you want to walk along the beach or get something to eat first?" Cameron asked. "We have reservations under three different names for three different times."

John thought that was good planning.

"What are the times?" John asked.

Cameron gave him the time for each of the three reservations.

John looked out at the ocean and back at Cameron.

"We can take the second reservation and walk along the surf for twenty minutes up and twenty minutes back." John said.

Cameron made a quick call and cancelled the first reservation.

"We can leave our shoes in the SUV or carry them." Cameron said.

John glanced at the rocks along the path.

"I take it we can't leave them along the rocks here." John said.

Cameron was afraid someone would take them.

"No." Cameron said.

They returned to the SUV and left their shoes behind.

John didn't want to mess up Cameron's dress in the water.

"Is that dress going to be a problem?" John asked.

Cameron smoothed the dress over her nude figure underneath.

"I have a bikini I can wear." Cameron said. "I knew we were going to the beach. It's pretty skimpy."

Cameron took out the bikini and slipped the bottoms on up under her dress.

John saw there wasn't much to the bikini bottoms.

Cameron was about to remove her dress. John was worried about who might see her.

"You need to be careful." John said.

Cameron's nudity did not bother her. She could see it bothered John.

"Here, hold the front of my dress up while I put the top on." Cameron said.

John did. He watched her as she put the top on. The bikini was little more than 'dental floss and three bandages' in size for the material. John figured she would wear this on the cruise ship around the pool or hot tub area.

"Wouldn't you rather watch me take it off?" Cameron asked.

John knew Cameron caught him checking her out.

"Sorry." John said. "It's just that you're so beautiful."

Cameron sent out a playful reminder.

"If I get wet and start to rust in one position, keep my joints moving." Cameron said.

John looked at Cameron and she laughed.

"I get it, you're a machine. You don't want me to forget." John said.

Cameron still wanted to switch chassis with one of the Metal girls for a day. It would give both John and her some variety. John would get to try 'someone new' but it would still be her. It would be her program. She wanted to see if the - experience was better or not. She would be able to tell if John liked the borrowed chassis better. She would be able to scan him the whole time depending on the position. Maybe she could just use the tether. Her chassis could be standing facing the wall and she could be in control of the other chassis as her own. That way she would not need to mess up her hair. Hair was the hardest thing to get right. She might even let the owner of the chassis experience what she did with their chassis, even if they would not have any control. That would be a real tease for them.

That thought all happened in the blink of an eye for Cameron.

"I am my program." Cameron said playfully. "Never forget."

"I can see sometimes you are a love machine." John said.

"You never forget that part." Cameron said. "It's a good thing my sheath still regenerates – there." Cameron said. "It would be worn out otherwise."

That was a worrisome thought for John.

"What would happen if – it wore out?" John asked.

"I guess we could jam a ham in there and pull the bone out." Cameron said.

John looked at Cameron. He wondered where she'd picked that joke up at. He'd last heard that joke in middle school.

"I have not heard that one in awhile." John said.

"I heard that one at the homeless shelter." Cameron said.

"You are full of surprise." John said.

Cameron was still in a playful mood.

"That is not the only thing I am - full of." Cameron said. "I am probably going to start growing facial hair. I am getting so many male hormones - deposited into me."

The smile faded from John's face.

"I'm just kidding." Cameron said. "I fooled you again. It doesn't really work like that."

They passed the entrance to the outdoor part of the restaurant and went down a path into the sand. They were on the beach now.

John rolled up the legs of his pants.

They walked across the beach and into the edge of the waves lapping up at the sand.

"I should only have shorts on." John said.

Cameron did not want John to feel 'bad' or overdressed.

"Someone needs to carry the weapons." Cameron said.

She indicated her barely clad figure. She appeared nude at first glance.

"I'm out of hiding places." Cameron said. "That is unless you want to start using the 'ham' for nine hundred and eighty nine. A Taser and M9 would do a number on me."

John could see Cameron was full of jokes.

John reached back and touched his Taser and M9.

"We can skip the need for the – 'ham'." John said. "I have it covered."

Cameron looked around the beach in front and in back of them. She reached down and took John's hand as they walked along the wet sand at the edge of the surf.

The stars were out and the sand was lit only by the moon. The air was salty and crisp. There was a gentle breeze. The night was perfect as they walked along hand in hand.

* * *

At the Young residence the four girls decided to head out.

Young Allison checked all the operations again before she left. Savannah watched her but did not say anything. It was clear that Young Allison felt a commitment to what she was doing. They secured the house and left.

Savannah climbed into the driver's seat of the SUV.

"I want to ride in the front." Anna-Ally said.

Ally-Anna looked at Young Allison. That was her place next to Savannah.

"You will ride in the back." Ally-Anna said.

"You're not the boss of me." Anna-Ally said.

"I won the bet." Ally-Anna said. "You gambled and lost."

Young Allison wondered what the other side of the bet was. She knew that Anna gambled on Savannah's integrity, not her youthful desires.

"What would have happened if Ally would have won the bet?" Young Allison asked.

Anna-Ally looked very nervous.

"I would have…." Ally-Anna started.

"It doesn't matter." Anna-Ally interrupted and cut her off. "She won, I lost. Leave it at that. I will ride in the back with Anna."

Savannah did not think Young Allison should hear what was gambled. She knew Anna bet on her so she would have bet high. They'd just done the 'neural interface' a few weeks ago again. There was a lot of 'Savannah' in Anna. It was time to redirect the conversation.

"Where do you want to go, Allison?" Savannah quickly asked.

Savannah was afraid of where that question was headed.

"We can go to a movie." Young Allison said. "I like the big screen and sound."

"Allison, hop in the front with me. Where else do you want to go?" Savannah asked. "Do you want to go anywhere to eat?"

"We can get the theater food from the snack bar. They sell a lot of stuff there now at the multiplex." Young Allison said.

"Popcorn, hot dogs, candy and soda it is." Ally-Anna said. "I can try some of each."

Savannah started the SUV and headed out. She checked the rear view mirror and saw that one SUV from the detail followed behind them.

"What movie are we going to see?" Anna-Ally asked. "Will it be one of the Star Wars franchise?"

"Hardly." Young Allison said. "Those are nothing but cheap Star Trek rip-offs."

"What then?" Savannah asked.

"A super hero movie." Young Allison said.

"Cameron is my super hero." Savannah said.

The girls all laughed.

"Which one, DC or Marvel?" Ally-Anna asked. "There is one of each."

There were a lot of heroes between the both of the franchises.

"Marvel of course." Young Allison said. "DC sucks. Well some of them are OK I guess."

Anna-Ally wanted to give Young Allison more options.

"We could always go bowling or miniature golfing." Anna-Ally said.

"We could try ice skating." Young Allison said. "I tried it a few times with my mom and Hanna. There is an ice rink near the theater."

"I have never done that." Anna-Ally said.

"I have." Savannah said. "Sarah took me when I was younger before with Bob."

"Bob ice skated?" Young Allison asked.

"No, they didn't have any skates big enough." Savannah said. "He patrolled the perimeter. I don't think he wanted to skate anyway."

Savannah changed lanes.

"Make sure you use your turn signal." Young Allison said.

Savannah looked over at Young Allison then returned her attention to the road.

"Just what I need, a back seat driver." Savannah said.

"Except, I'm in the front." Young Allison said.

Savannah and Young Allison quickly exchanged glances.

"I can drive from the back seat." Anna-Ally said.

Anna-Ally remembered when Sheila was fooling around and did that. That was on the night when Savannah was almost killed, ONE of the nights when Savannah was almost killed. Ally saw the files as Savannah placed Cameron on the damaged drone and ordered everyone to leave without her. Savannah stayed behind to an uncertain fate.

"You'll wreck the SUV." Ally-Anna said.

"I won't." Young Allison said. "Can I drive on the way back?"

Savannah looked over at Young Allison.

"No." Savannah said.

"Cameron lets me drive sometimes." Young Allison said.

Young Allison didn't mention that was only on the back roads or off road – most of the time.

"You call your mother and ask her." Savannah said. "If she gives the OK, I will let you."

"You know I'm not going to call her for that." Young Allison said.

"Then you have your answer and know why." Savannah said.

"Killjoy." Young Allison said.

* * *

"I need to go see Riley." Vanna said.

"You should still have plenty." Allison said.

Vanna looked around and picked up some underwear.

"Those look like my mother's." Allison said.

"She probably has mine." Vanna said.

Allison looked away for a few seconds. She knew Vanna and her mother liked to share. That was fine with her. She just did not like to 'hear' it. It was really not a big deal.

"I don't care if you are with her, just don't tell me." Allison said. "I want both of you to be happy."

Vanna never usually did mention it. That was a slip up on her part about the underwear.

Allison still lay on the bed naked.

"Do you want to go with me?" Vanna asked.

"Holly was going to come by…." Allison said.

"That's fine." Vanna said. "Maybe Cam will be with her."

"I was hoping for that." Allison said.

Vanna smiled at her. She looked around a found a long shirt; she didn't bother to button more than the bottom two buttons.

"We really are all one big happy family." Vanna said.

"Hurry back then." Allison said. "You can tag yourself in."

Vanna slipped out of their room and headed for the nursery. When she arrived she opened the door and went inside.

Jesse and Gail were in there.

"I can take this one." Jesse said. "I've needed to keep this beauty at bay."

Gail thought she'd stayed away from that activity with great control.

"I have used restraint." Gail said.

"Allison is – busy now." Vanna said.

Jesse looked at Vanna.

"You pick it, love." Jesse said. "Gail or Precious."

Gail saw an opportunity.

"Vanna could come to our room." Gail said quickly.

Vanna looked at Gail and smiled.

"You can call me – Savannah if I do." Vanna said.

"I'm going to call you that too when I am done here." Jesse said. "Now you have me excited. I'll see you two after awhile."

Samantha opened the door and let Jesse in.

"Save some for me." Jesse called back to Vanna as she disappeared into Riley's room.

Gail and Vanna headed out for Jesse's room.

Once they were inside and Vanna closed the door, she went to turn around.

Gail was right there and all over her in a second.

"Relax." Vanna said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You're going to Heaven." Gail said. "And I'm taking you there."

"Like the last time?" Vanna asked. "That was wild and intense."

"You know that is how it is – Savannah." Gail said.

"That is my name." Vanna said. "Remember don't stop, even when I beg you to stop."

"I wasn't going to…." Gail said.

Gail planned to picture Vanna as Savannah and not stop, no matter how much she begged her to.


	1026. Air Hockey

Chapter 1026

** Air Hockey **

* * *

Cameron and John walked along the surf line.

They both thought of a million things.

Cameron spotted something move near John's foot.

"Crab." Cameron said. "Don't step on it."

John looked down to where Cameron pointed. He didn't want to step on it.

"I didn't see it." John said.

They still walked hand in hand.

The full moon came up low on the eastern horizon over the water.

Cameron stopped so John could see the moon. She kissed him when he turned back to face her.

John pulled her in close and held her in his arms.

Cameron embraced him tightly. It almost took his breath away.

"I can feel you are ready for nine hundred and eighty nine - right now." Cameron said.

John couldn't help it. There was enough light from the moon to clearly see Cameron's near naked form.

"With the moon lighting you dressed like that, I don't have much choice." John said. "You are really exciting me."

They were in a deserted part of the beach near a closed lifeguard shack. PCH was behind them and slightly above them. Cameron scanned the beach in all directions with several different vision spectrums. She could not detect anyone.

"We are alone now…." Cameron said.

The waves crashed down just off a ways from where they were.

John looked around and when he looked back at Cameron, her top was off.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

Cameron tilted her head slightly.

"Getting ready." Cameron said.

John looked around again.

"For what?" John asked nervously.

Cameron was not sure why John was confused. They'd done this many times, just not on the beach.

"For number nine hundred and eighty nine." Cameron said. "We are going to make love."

John swallowed hard.

"Where?" John asked.

Cameron waved her hand that still held her top around them.

"Here. Right here on the beach in the sand, with the moon lighting us. The waves washing up alongside of us in the cool ocean breeze." Cameron said. "It will be beautiful."

Cameron started to strip John.

John went to protest but the moment was to enticing. Here was the person he loved. That is all he saw at these times. Cameron wasn't a machine or scary robot from the future. She was a beautiful _person_ , who happened to be different than him in how she came into being.

John wondered if it was just her – appearance that excited him. Maybe he should have shared with Cameron as Isabel or Metal Summer. It was her program in both of them. If she ever offered that option to him again he would take it. Cameron often reminded him the Metal girls were all untouched by a male. She could borrow their chassis for a few hours. With her chip in any chassis - _that_ was her. She was her program even if it was trapped in a server.

John was quickly brought back to reality as Cameron touched him.

Cameron reached in John's back pocket and took something out.

"What is that?" John asked. "I didn't put that there."

"I did, John." Cameron said. "It's a 'space blanket'."

Cameron rapidly unfolded it.

John was going to ask what it was for but thought he knew.

Cameron saw that John understood. She thought of a joke she once heard when they were in school. She did not understand it then. She researched it and saw it was a joke based on a play of words and slang.

"Do you know why girls don't like to drink beer at the beach?" Cameron asked.

He was somewhat confused.

"No." John said.

He wondered where this was headed.

"They don't like to get sand in their – Schlitz." Cameron said.

John started to laugh as he got the joke.

"That was a nice play on words." John said with a smile.

"It was. I wouldn't like it either." Cameron said as she laughed. "Unless you want to help me get any of it out…."

John would be more than glad to do that.

"You are really wild tonight." John said.

Cameron stood naked before John in the moon light.

"I'm a 'real wild child'."  Cameron said.

Cameron thought about calling the song up on his phone.

John was worried about the time.

"Will we miss our second reservation time?" John asked.

Cameron took John's phone and cancelled the second reservation.

"We can always catch the third reservation or make a later one." Cameron said.

Cameron made another quick scan of the beach and the area behind them toward PCH.

"It's time to mount up." Cameron said.

She carefully lay on the 'space blanket' on top of the sand.

John took a quick look around and – did.

* * *

Savannah arrived at the cinema multiplex and drove once around the block and then around the cinema itself. She saw the detail's SUV was on one side already there.

She looked around and parked off to the side near one of the emergency exits. She then saw the other detail's SUV that followed them pull up and park. The other half of the detail was already here. She was surprised they were all present. She was sure CamNet was behind it.

"The gang is all here." Anna-Ally said.

"I didn't expect the full detail." Savannah said.

"There may be a little extra tonight." Ally-Anna said.

Young Allison liked to engage them whenever she could.

"We should invite them to come with us." Young Allison said.

Savannah wanted that too but also wanted Young Allison protected.

"You know they have a job to do." Savannah said.

Young Allison did not always agree with protocol.

"I guess." Young Allison said.

"They know their duty." Ally-Anna said.

The girls headed for the entrance and the ticket booth inside.

Savannah went to pay but Ally-Anna walked up to the counter and gave a reservation number and the tickets were already paid for and waiting.

Savannah understood that is why the full detail was here too.

"I see CamNet is looking out for us." Savannah said.

They took the tickets and headed inside after giving them to the usher.

"We already have our seats." Young Allison said. "We still have some time until the show starts."

Savannah wanted to make sure Young Allison ate.

"We can hit the snack bar." Savannah said. "Which I think actually looks more like a food court at this point."

Young Allison felt more up to a challenge.

"There is an arcade." Young Allison said. "We can check it out first."

They went to the room the arcade was in. It was located just past the bathrooms.

Young Allison looked around the arcade room. She wanted to make sure the air hockey tables were still there. They were.

"We can play air hockey." Young Allison said.

Savannah looked around and saw Ally-Anna smile.

There were two air hockey tables there.

"Why do I feel like I am being set up?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison wanted to play Savannah.

"It's just a game." Young Allison said.

Savannah was sure the deck was stacked against her.

"Now I know I am being set up." Savannah said. "I think we should get some food first."

"We can play a couple of games before that." Young Allison said.

Savannah wanted to try something else.

"You and Ally play one game first." Savannah said.

"I've never played before." Anna-Ally said.

"Now is your chance." Young Allison said.

"How hard can it be?" Anna-Ally asked with a smile.

Young Allison was ready for a real challenge.

"You can beat me." Young Allison said.

"I think so." Anna-Ally said.

Savannah wanted to do a security check with Ally-Anna.

"I want to scope the place out with Anna while you two – play." Savannah said. "I'll be back."

Savannah and Ally-Anna took off.

"I love what you have done to your sheath." Savannah said as they exited the arcade.

Ally-Anna looked down the front of her sheath and cupped herself. She was pleased with her appearance.

"I feel complete again." Ally-Anna said.

Savannah left Young Allison with Anna-Ally. They looked about the same age. Ally hadn't complained about being in Anna's chassis anymore since Young Allison paid most of her attention to her.

Young Allison knew Ally was bothered about the chassis swap so she tried to be extra nice to her so she didn't feel so bad about it.

What Young Allison really tried to do was allow Anna to be in Ally's chassis and look like - Cameron. She knew the way Anna felt about having to reverse her ageing process back to that of a young teenager. Since Anna's base program was Cameron, she could look like 'Cameron' for the first time. Young Allison knew this would mean a lot to Anna, even if it was for one day.

Ally thought this was a choice assignment. She would get to look like a 'Young Savannah' and be around Young Allison, Allison, Holly, Hanna and Claire. That is if they stayed at the Young residence. She would miss Sheila though.

Ally was really infatuated with Young Allison. If nothing else she was going to reset her age progression on her own chassis back about two or three years. Just not back this far. Two swollen mosquito bites weren't going to cut it.

There was a loud clunk as the puck went into the goal slot.

Young Allison smiled. She'd taken her first shot as soon as she was ready.

"You're supposed to block it." Young Allison said.

Ally was not paying attention.

Two teenagers came to play at the air hockey table next to Young Allison and Anna-Ally.

"I was thinking about something else." Anna-Ally said.

Young Allison wanted to play her hand a little more.

"Stay focused." Young Allison said. "You're supposed to be protecting me. Not the other way around."

They started again and Ally was quick to learn how to play. In a few turns she was able to block all of Young Allison's shots. She was able to start to score too.

The puck from the other table next to them was knocked off the board in some wild shot and flew past Young Allison. She dodged out of the way and made a score against Ally all at the same time.

Ally knew at this point Young Allison should not be able to score anymore but she did as the errant puck passed by her. Ally thought maybe she was distracted. If not, Young Allison was _really_ good to do both of those things at the same time.

Young Allison bent down and picked up the other puck.

"Here you go." Young Allison said.

She handed the puck back to one of the teenage players.

"That puck sucks." The first teenager said. "Give us yours."

"Yeah, you're just a kid anyway." The second teenager said. "You probably don't even know how to play."

Anna-Ally saw trouble brewing. Young Allison waved her off.

"That is your puck. Take it back and play your game." Young Allison said. "We are minding our own business. We are not here to look for trouble."

"Why don't you fill out a little bit more and in a few years _then_ we can talk about it." The first teenager said.

Anna-Ally looked around the arcade, it was almost empty. She spied two security cameras, both of them blinked. CamNet signaled to her that she was in control of the security system.

Anna-Ally did not like the developing situation.

"That is no way to talk to a lady." Anna-Ally said.

"You're almost as flat as she is." The second teenager said. "Kids are sure mouthy these days. You should both grow up."

It looked like things were going to get worse.

"Give us your puck and any money you have." The first teenager said.

"Hardly." Young Allison said.

Anna-Ally took their puck and held it out in front of her. One of the teenagers reached for it.

"Puck off." Anna-Ally said.

Anna-Ally let the puck fall to the floor.

Young Allison laughed.

That seemed to infuriate the two teenagers.

"Give us your money - now." The second teenager said.

He grabbed for Young Allison.

In a flash a hand reached out and stopped his. The teenager could not move his hand. He looked up and Ally-Anna stood there as she held his wrist.

Savannah and Ally-Anna were back.

"You told me to come back when I filled out." Ally-Anna said. "I'm filled out now."

She'd previously unbuttoned her shirt past her bra as she returned to the arcade. She'd been alerted by CamNet.

"Is this filled out enough?" Ally-Anna asked.

The teenager could not move his hand.

"Let go of me you crazy Bitch." The second teenager said.

"Apologize to the girls first." Ally-Anna said.

A round of curses started.

Savannah was now next to Anna-Ally.

For all practical purposes it looked like two hot teenage girls with their almost as hot younger sisters.

The first teenager went to help the second teenager.

Savannah tripped them. The teenager sprawled on the floor.

Anna-Ally moved in and held the teenager down.

"Don't make me bust you up." Anna-Ally said.

"Apologize to the girls and everything goes back to the way it was." Savannah said.

Savannah hoped to diffuse the situation, preferably without any terminations.

Young Allison quickly came up with a solution where things could be civil again.

"I'll play them." Young Allison said. "If they win, they can have my money. That's the deal."

Young Allison flashed a hundred dollar bill. That changed the disposition of the teenagers real fast. It looked like easy money to them.

"Deal." The second teenager said. "A fair game it is. I'm sorry."

"You too." Anna-Ally said.

She still held the first teenager down on the floor.

"OK, man. Deal." The first teenager said. "I am sorry we were rude."

The two teenagers wanted the hundred dollar bill. They were sure of their ability.

Young Allison smiled.

"Game on." Young Allison said.


	1027. Pocket Knife

Chapter 1027

** Pocket Knife **

* * *

The waves crashed upon themselves and the surf foamed. The moon provided the illumination along with the stars. The ocean breeze was cool and refreshing.

Cameron and John were together on the space blanked that covered the sand underneath it.

John was on top of Cameron. He grasped her firmly as he slowed and then stopped.

Cameron held John tightly as his essence flowed.

"Nine hundred and eighty seven to go." Cameron whispered in John's ear.

John and Cameron kissed as she released her legs from around John's back. They both stood.

Cameron silently checked around them, everything was clear.

John looked around nervously.

"Maybe we should get dressed." John said. "Before anyone sees us."

Cameron looked down as she reached down to put her top on.

"If anyone sees us, we can tell them we were making sandwiches." Cameron said.

John slipped his pants on after his underwear.

"Sandwiches?" John asked.

He was somewhat confused.

"I can always tell them that is 'Mayonnaise' running down my leg." Cameron said.

John looked down at Cameron's leg and saw what she referred to. He let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, I sort of slipped out at the end there." John said.

Cameron decided she would have to help control John a little more in the future.

"That happens sometimes when you are pounding away with a long stroke." Cameron said. "I feel I am much the same as a 'Muscle Car'. I think it is safe to say I have been 'stroked and bored'.

John laughed again.

"You are full of them today." John said.

"In more ways than one." Cameron said playfully.

John laughed some more. Cameron usually did not joke much.

Cameron held her bikini bottoms in her hand and folded up the space blanket. She returned it to John's rear pocket.

John was dressed now. Cameron checked his M9 and Taser when she put the space blanket away.

"Are you going to walk around holding your bottoms?" John asked.

"I need to rinse off in the waves a little." Cameron said.

"The water is cold." John said.

"In that case…." Cameron said. "Here…."

She took off her top again.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Well, if the water is cold I will treat you to a set of firm pink ones before I put everything back on." Cameron said.

John wondered if she was joking but he was standing there now holding both halves of Cameron's bikini as she ran into the surf.

John thought how beautiful Cameron looked running naked in the moonlight through the surf. John wished every night could be like this. They didn't have a care in the world right now. That was other than getting arrested for indecent exposure and lewd acts in public.

Cameron ran back up to John.

He could see the 'headlights' were on.

"You can touch them." Cameron said.

John did.

"You better put these back on." John said as he handed her the bikini.

Cameron reached in back of John and touched the folded 'space blanket'.

"We could do something elses - again…." Cameron said.

John needed some time to - recharge.

"I don't think I can be ready again so soon." John said.

Cameron slipped her bottoms on and then the top.

John looked Cameron over. She was semi decent. That bikini was really skimpy. He felt a little hungry.

"How soon until our reservation?" John asked.

"Enough time for me to put my dress back on." Cameron said.

Cameron reached down and took John's hand again. They walked back along the surf line towards the restaurant.

John was really thrilled about Cameron the last few days. She seemed so – different. She was more like Allison.

Wait.

He was afraid if he asked that it would spoil things. He decided he wanted to know.

"Have you changed your – programming recently?" John asked.

He wondered if she might have. She may have borrowed programming from Ally or the 'Future Allison programming' that was available.

Cameron looked a little uneasy now.

"No." Cameron said. "Did I do something – wrong?"

John was afraid he was about to blow it – again.

"NO - NO." John said. "I really like how things have been the last couple of days."

They neared the beachfront restaurant.

They could hear people talking and laughing, music played on the outdoor patio. None of the people there seemed to have a care or worry in the world.

"That is what 'real people' do." John said. "Listen to them."

Cameron thought that was because none of them knew about Judgment Day. Many of them would not survive.

"They don't know what is coming." Cameron said.

John hoped they could prevent it.

"Is it coming?" John asked.

Cameron worried they could only delay it.

"It is inevitable." Cameron said.

John felt a little more optimistic.

"We are trying to stop it. YOU are stopping it." John said.

Cameron knew it was because everyone helped.

"It is a team effort." Cameron said.

They moved along the rocks near the parking lot now and soon arrived back at the SUV.

Cameron checked the area first for any threats, there were none apparent.

Cameron opened the door and took out her black dress and slipped it on. She asked John to hold the front up for her as she slipped her bikini top off.

"I see every thing is back to - normal." John said. "I guess no 'pokies' for dinner."

"It happens." Cameron said.

Cameron reached up and slid her bikini bottoms off and adjusted her dress after putting her high heels on.

John liked the way Cameron wiggled a little back and forth as she slid he bikini bottoms off. She did everything very quickly.

"That took you like fifteen seconds to do everything and you look stunning." John said.

Cameron faced John and smoothed her dress over her nude form underneath.

"Some girls have it and some don't." Cameron said.

John watched her and thought maybe he would be ready sooner than he thought.

"YOU have it." John said.

Cameron smiled at John and started toward the restaurant.

John hurried forward and took her arm.

"You're a real Gentleman." Cameron said.

John didn't feel like one.

"I wish I was." John said. "Most of the time I feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulders."

"I know what you mean, John." Cameron said. "I really do."

They passed through the patio on the way to the reservation desk.

"Reservations?" The receptionist asked. "Your name?'

"O'body." Cameron said.

"I see it - N. O'body." The waitress said. "Follow me."

John noticed the name but didn't say anything to Cameron about it. It was clear her past was always with her.

They passed through the aisle to a corner table by a window. The window was open a little bit. They could hear the ocean pounding in the background amd felt the gentle ocean breeze.

"Here you go." The waitress said.

She handed them some menus and asked what they wanted to drink.

"Water is fine." John said.

The waitress left.

John looked at the menu.

"What are you going to order?" Cameron asked.

John wanted some sea food. He did not know which one yet.

"I want a swordfish steak or a lobster." John said. "I can't decide."

Cameron wanted John to be happy and have a choice.

"Get both." Cameron said. "It's nice to have variety. It can spice things up…."

The way she said it, John knew she was talking about the other girls. It made John think of the chassis swap idea again. Now Sheila was on his mind. He hoped if Cameron did do the chassis swap that she would use Sheila's chassis first. Everything about it intrigued him.

John didn't want to go there, at least not tonight.

"I guess it would." John said.

Cameron could see John was a little uneasy. She decided to offer up a solution to him.

"You order one and I will order the other one." Cameron said. "We can - share."

"We can do that." John said.

"Here comes the waitress." Cameron said.

* * *

Young Allison got the challenge set up with the two now humbled teenagers. They both developed some manners and were greedy for the hundred dollar bill that Young Allison flashed. The fact that the females were much stronger than them and proved it, helped with their demeanor. Ally and Anna both looked like they wanted to kill them.

The teenagers discussed which one of them was going to play Young Allison.

The first teenager was decided as the challenger.

Anna-Ally held the hundred dollar bill. She knew they would not try to take it away from her.

Everyone was ready for game time.

Young Allison wanted the teenagers to have some 'skin' in the game. The bet needed to have something to lose as well as win.

"What's in it for me?" Young Allison asked. "What do you have to put up to prove you are better than a – kid?"

The two teenagers looked at each other. They hadn't thought about this. They were greedy for the hundred dollar bill.

"We don't have much." The second teenager said.

"Empty your pockets." Ally-Anna said.

Ally-Anna and Anna-Ally moved forward towards them. It was a clear threat.

"NOW." Anna-Ally said.

Ally-Anna and Anna-Ally both continued to approach the teenagers that they'd overpowered earlier.

The two teenagers were clearly intimidated.

"Take it easy, man." The first teenager said.

They only carried a few dollars between them. One of them carried a small pocket knife. There was a decoration or inscription on the side of it.

"I want the pocket knife." Young Allison said.

Ally-Anna reached over and picked it up.

"Hey, that was from my dad." The second teenager said.

Ally-Anna moved in front of him and took one step.

The teenager showed fear.

Savannah wanted to diffuse the situation. This was supposed to be a contest at this point, not a shake down.

"Relax; we aren't going to steal it." Savannah said. "The bet is the knife against the hundred dollar bill. That seems like a fair deal. She is just a kid. What do you have to lose?"

Young Allison smiled at them.

Anna-Ally stood alongside of her.

"Deal." The first teenager said.

Savannah placed the pocket knife on top of the hundred dollar bill.

It was time to start the game.

"Who goes first?" The second teenager asked.

Savannah wanted to give Young Allison the advantage.

"Ladies first." Savannah said.

Young Allison smiled at Savannah. She then looked sternly at the two teenagers.

"They can go first." Young Allison said. "I like to be fair."

Savannah hoped Young Allison was not being over confidant.

The game started and Young Allison blocked all the shots from the teenager. She scored all hers shots within ten hits to win the game.

Young Allison boldly faced the two teenagers.

"I guess I do know how to play the game." Young Allison said.

Savannah handed Young Allison back her hundred dollar bill and the pocket knife.

"What about you?" Young Allison asked the second teenager. "You can play for your knife back."

Young Allison handed the pocket knife back to Savannah.

"If you win; you get your pocket knife back." Young Allison said. "If I win, I get to keep it."

The second teenager wanted the pocket knife back.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the way we acted earlier and the things we said." The second teenager said.

Young Allison could see the sobering effect of the actions the girls and her that they'd already administered to the two teenagers.

"Apology accepted." Young Allison said. "We still have a match to play."

Young Allison let the second teenager go first again and defeated them in the same decisive manner as the first one. Neither teenager was able to score a goal against her.

"You are the best I have ever seen." The second teenager said.

"Thank you." Young Allison said.

Savannah handed the second teenager the pocket knife.

"I want you to hand it to her yourself." Savannah said. "Show her you mean it."

The second teenager looked at it and then took it from Savannah and held it for a few seconds.

"A deal is a deal." Ally-Anna said as she moved closer.

The second teenager gave the knife a small kiss and handed it to Young Allison.

"Congratulations." The second teenager said.

The first teenager looked a little shocked.

"That was from your dad." The first teenager said.

"Look, we were mouthy, rude and disrespectful." The second teenager said. "We made a bet and lost – twice."

Anna-Ally looked at the first teenager.

"We blew it. We are sorry for the trouble." The first teenager said.

"Congratulations." The second teenager said again. "You earned it. That really was the best I have ever seen anyone play at this game."

"Thank You." Young Allison said again.

Young Allison looked at the pocket knife. She wanted to see what it said on it.

The two teenagers turned to leave.

"Wait." Young Allison said.

The two teenagers turned to face her.

Young Allison walked up to the second teenager and handed the knife back.

"I think you learned enough here today." Young Allison said. "Don't gamble that again in the future and always show respect to others. I don't want any hard feelings or regrets."

The second teenager looked at Young Allison and smiled.

"Thanks." The second teenager said. "Thank YOU."

They both left after another round of apologies and thanks.

Savannah went over to Young Allison and gave her a hug.

"That was the right thing to do." Savannah said. "I saw the inscription."

"I would have given it back anyway." Young Allison said. "I think we prevented at least one of them from becoming a future Scavenger."

Ally-Anna and Anna-Ally both tilted their head slightly. They hadn't thought about that and were surprised at how events unfolded. They hadn't expected Young Allison to be magnanimous.

"Let's get some food." Savannah said.

Anna-Ally watched Young Allison play the two teenagers and wondered about something. She wanted to know the truth.

"Were you holding back on me?" Anna-Ally asked.

Young Allison smiled and touched Anna-Ally's cheek.

"Maybe." Young Allison said. "It was a tie for us; maybe we should leave it at that. No one needs to lose that way."

Anna-Ally knew that Young Allison was a real firecracker and much more than any of them thought that weren't around her _all_ the time.

"Have you been training with - edged weapons?" Anna-Ally asked.

"Maybe." Young Allison said.

Savannah was very proud of how Young Allison handled the situation. She'd looked at the inscription on the pocket knife, it said – ' _82nd Airborne'._

It all made Savannah love Young Allison even more.


	1028. Start Me Up Again

Chapter 1028

** Start Me Up Again **

* * *

John ordered the Swordfish steak with extra tarter sauce. Cameron ordered the lobster. She was only going to try a tiny bite of each one and let John have the rest.

They shared some small talk but did not talk shop. Cameron never liked to talk about 'work' when they were alone. She always wanted their alone time to be about them.

There were a lot of things that happened on and off the books when she was out on an operation. She preferred not to discuss them and certainly did not want any feedback about it. It was usually negative feedback that she received from John about her actions out in the field. She was the one that carried the load. She thought that should count for something.

The food came and John ate a hearty meal, two of them.

"Try some tarter sauce with your bite of Swordfish." John said.

Cameron looked at the gooey cream colored sauce.

John dipped a bite of his Swordfish into the tarter sauce and ate it. Some of it dripped and ran down the side of his mouth towards his chin.

"Maybe later." Cameron said.

The tarter sauce reminded her of something else. The way it was on John's face only reinforced that thought. She leaned over and wiped it off with her napkin.

Cameron asked if he wanted anything else to drink and John declined. He was aware of some of the events that Cameron orchestrated when the girls were inebriated. He didn't think Cameron would do that to him but it did cross his mind. It made him wonder if he was with any of the girls and did not remember it. If he was - nobody ever said anything about it. He figured at this point if it happened that it would be was alright with him.

There was a cheerfulness and freshness to Claire that all the other females lacked except Savannah and Young Allison. It was nice to be around a 'happy' person.

The waitress wanted to know if they wanted dessert. They didn't. They finished up and headed back outside after tipping the waitress.

They passed through the patio, there was music playing. Cameron stopped.

_'In The Mood'_ by _'Glenn Miller',_ was the current song.

John looked back at her. He wondered why she stopped. He looked around and there were a few other couples dancing. It seemed to be a 1940's themed night. Some of the people wore period clothing. Maybe Cameron wanted to dance.

"Would you care to dance?" John asked. "You know I'm not very good."

Cameron smiled at John. She'd hoped that he would ask her and he did.

"I would like to dance with you." Cameron said. "Thank you."

They danced and soon the song finished up.

The music slowed down a little.

_'Tuxedo Junction'_ by _'Glenn Miller'_ , played next.

Cameron moved in close to John. She felt there was a solution for him to learn to dance a little better.

"You know Savannah can teach you how to dance." Cameron whispered in his ear.

John wondered why Cameron didn't offer herself.

"So can you." John said.

John felt Cameron stiffen a little.

"OK, maybe I will ask her." John quickly said.

John felt Cameron relax again.

At the end of the song she gave him a long deep kiss.

_'Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy (From Company B) (Instrumental)',_   played.

John and Cameron danced to the song and left when it ended.

John shared a really great night with Cameron. They'd done a lot of things in a short while.

When they arrived back at the SUV Cameron opened the door for John.

"I should be the one that does that for you." John said.

Cameron flashed John her sly sideways smile.

"You will get your chance." Cameron said. "I just wanted to change my shoes."

Cameron changed her shoes and closed the door on the SUV.

"Follow me." Cameron said.

John looked confused and followed Cameron around the back side of the SUV. Backed into the spot next to them was the Ford GT.

"We can do the arcade and rides on the pier or drive this." Cameron said. "It's your choice."

To John there was no choice. He wanted to drive the GT.

"I want to drive this." John said.

Bob got out of the GT.

"That is a tight fit for me." Bob said. "The SUV is more to my liking for size."

Cameron looked around. This was a little different from her plan.

"I thought Jim was going to bring the GT." Cameron said.

Bob spoke with a little frown.

"He was going to but he was afraid the police would stop him if they saw him driving it." Bob said.

"I didn't think of that." Cameron said.

John understood the undertone of the reasoning. There'd been some profiling in the past by some of the local police departments. It angered him some.

"You shouldn't have to." John said. "Nobody should."

Cameron did not want John's mind to wander.

"Now you can open my door." Cameron said.

John started to walk to the passenger's side.

Cameron remained on the driver's side.

John looked a little disappointed.

Cameron thought a reference to what transpired on the beach earlier would make John fell less depressed.

"You got to 'drive' just awhile ago." Cameron said and giggled.

Bob looked at John.

John didn't say anything but walked back and opened the driver's door for Cameron.

"Thank you." Cameron said.

John walked back and got in on the passengers side.

Bob left in the SUV.

Cameron looked at John very seriously.

"I want to give you some tips and instructions on how to drive this vehicle first, John." Cameron said. "I want us to be safe."

John felt a little miffed.

"I know how to drive." John said.

Cameron touched John's cheek and smiled.

"You will." Cameron said. "Buckle up; it is a five point harness system."

John looked a little confused.

"Watch me." Cameron said as she buckled up.

John watched Cameron buckle up the harness. Now he felt a little worried.

"Are we going to need that?" John asked.

Cameron tilted her head slightly. She wondered why John was confused.

"Yes, while I am driving." Cameron said.

John realized this wasn't a Sunday drive. It was clear now that Cameron was concerned for his safety.

"OK, tell me everything." John said. "I don't want to blow it."

Cameron went over everything and gave John a few tips.

She reached down and started the GT. There was a thunderous roar.

Cameron saw John smile.

"I'll start out slow." Cameron said. "Remember that on the - first time."

Cameron looked over at John.

John knew she was referring to something else. Savannah said that to him the times they'd _almost_ – shared.

Cameron looked at John with a smile on her face.

She eased out of the parking lot and headed north on PCH.

John could see everyone look at them. They looked at the car anyway,

Cameron looked over at John and smiled again.

John thought he saw Cameron communicate with CamNet at one point.

John noticed they approached Topanga Canyon Boulevard where it intersected PCH.

John knew Topanga Canyon was very curvy from PCH into the Valley. He thought that would be a fun ride.

"Are we going to take Topanga?" John asked.

"No." Cameron said as she passed it. "I don't care for State Route 27."

Cameron always thought of the Skynet installations in Topanga Canyon from her future.

Cameron headed up PCH through Malibu. They drove past Malibu Canyon Road. Cameron continued north along PCH.

"There is Paradise Cove." Cameron said as they passed a street off of PCH. "We can go there next time. There is another good seafood restaurant at the end of the road right up against the beach."

That sounded good to John.

"I'm in." John said.

Cameron quickly looked over at John.

"You'll get another chance." Cameron said with a smile.

That sounded even better to John.

They passed Kanan Dume Road and continuing north on PCH.

John was aware that they'd passed all the major routes back to the Valley. Maybe they were going to come in the back way through Camarillo.

"Are we going to stay on PCH until Point Mugu?" John asked.

Cameron downshifted and the GT rapidly decelerated.

"No." Cameron said.

There was a work truck with flashing lights up ahead. It blocked off the intersecting street.

"Hey, that's Jim." John said.

Jim gave them a 'thumbs up'. He moved two pylons and Cameron passed through. Jim replaced the cones behind them.

John wondered what was going on. He looked over and read the street sign.

"This is Mulholland Highway." John said.

Cameron stopped and turned off her lights. She reached over and checked John safety equipment.

"The street is blocked at both ends and it is clear in between." Cameron said. "Remember to breath."

John wondered why the lights were off.

"Aren't you going to use your lights?" John asked. "Can you see?"

"I see everything." Cameron said. "I guess I can turn them on so you know which way to lean."

"Tach it up." John said.

Cameron kicked up the RPM and dumped the clutch. The GT took off like a rocket up the twisty mountain road.

* * *

Ally-Anna looked at the food selections that were available. She was not impressed.

The girls hit the snack bar and loaded up with everything. They got some hot dogs, tacos, popcorn, soda and candy.

Anna-Ally was not used to anything like this. She did not often go out with the non Metal girls to do anything. Her interaction with them was usually sex.

"This is all really fun so far." Anna-Ally said.

"That is the whole point." Young Allison said. "When you can't do – big girl stuff, you have fun instead."

Savannah knew she was going to have to keep an eye on Anna-Ally.

"I will handle her." Ally-Anna said. "I don't want her to 'try out' my chassis."

"Thanks." Savannah said.

They started on the hot dogs and drank some soda.

"You know what this looks like." Anna-Ally said as she pulled the hot dog out a ways from the bun.

Young Allison giggled.

Ally-Anna did not like the reference Anna-Ally made. She wanted to tone down the banter.

"It looks like a sandwich with a tubular piece of meat." Ally-Anna said. "Don't push it."

Anna-Ally ignored Ally-Anna and continued to joke with Young Allison.

"Let me show you how to - handle it." Anna-Ally said.

Young Allison wrinkled her nose a little. She'd seen enough of _that_ on the internet. Her ever increasing desires sought a different path.

"That is not my choice." Young Allison said.

Young Allison looked at Savannah.

"I would rather try a – taco." Young Allison said.

Anna-Ally waved her hand in front of her sheath.

"Now you're talking." Anna-Ally said. "I know where one is at. It's – fresh too."

Young Allison giggled.

"Watch it." Ally-Anna said.

Savannah tried not to laugh at the whole exchange. She did not want to make a big deal out of this.

"Let's go take our theater seats." Savannah said.

The girls headed into the theater and took their assigned seats.

Anna-Ally and Ally-Anna tried a small bite of everything. Multiple warnings popped up on her HUD,

"Skynet won't have to wipe out mankind." Ally-Anna said. "This food will do it for them."

"It's nice to change things up a little bit sometimes." Savannah said.

"I'll say." Anna-Ally said as she looked at Young Allison.

Anna-Ally reached over and touched Young Allison's knee.

"Watch it." Ally-Anna said.

"Relax" Anna-Ally said. "I was just fooling about. You're as big a stiff as Cameron."

"Thanks…." Ally-Anna said.

"Killjoy." Anna-Ally

Young Allison giggled.

The previews for the upcoming movies showed and then the movie started.

Savannah and Ally-Anna were both going to keep an eye on Anna-Ally. It was clear that Young Allison enjoyed the attention. This was like the attention CamNet gave her before. The difference was that here she could actually touch someone and they could touch her back.

* * *

This was a ride that John never expected.

John found himself gripping the seat and bracing himself through the never ending turns. He did need to remember to breathe a few times.

The road was an endless series of curves. Most of them were uphill, some were downhill. It was a ride quite unlike any other he'd ever experienced.

Cameron glanced at John between the shifts. She could see he was on 'pins and needles'. She decided to have some fun.

"I can drive it blindfolded if you want me to." Cameron said.

John quickly looked at her and then back to the road.

"No." John said.

The ride was on the edge between being a thrill and sheer terror.

John heard Cameron downshift and she slowed. She stopped with a heavy break application. She turned out the lights.

John looked around. It was total darkness around them. It looked like they were in the middle of nowhere. There was only the moon to watch them.

"You're turn." Cameron said as she shut the GT off.

John needed a few moments to collect himself.

"I'm not sure I can still walk." John said.

Cameron hopped out and came around to John's side.

"Do you want to try to drop it to nine hundred and eighty seven?" Cameron asked.

John looked down at his waist.

"I don't think I can." John said.

Cameron knew a few ways around that.

"I can still get you there." Cameron said.

Cameron knelt down next to John.

"Start me up - again." John said.

"Two hundred million on the way." Cameron said.

Cameron brushed her hair back to one side and leaned forward.

"Maybe I should have said two hundred million - coming up." Cameron said.

* * *

Once the movie was over the girls headed out.

"That was a cool movie." Young Allison said.

"I thought it was." Savannah said.

"You two should work on getting your chassis to fly." Young Allison said.

"Our armor is on the inside." Anna-Ally said.

"Your beauty is on the outside." Young Allison said.

"As well as the inside." Savannah added.

Ally-Anna did not the chemistry between Young Allison and Anna-Ally, especially in her chassis. Maybe this chassis swap was not such a good idea after all.

"We can switch chips back." Ally-Anna said.

Anna-Ally smiled at Anna-Ally.

"Not until I break this chassis in." Anna-Ally said as she looked at Young Allison. "Both of them."

Savannah wanted to put the breaks on this conversation.

"That won't be happening." Savannah said.

Savannah and Ally-Anna were both glad Sheila was not here and made the same bet earlier.


	1029. Tarter Sauce

Chapter 1029

** Tarter Sauce **

* * *

The GT with John and Cameron was stopped in the street. The scene was lit by the moonlight. Everything around them was in total darkness except for the moon and the stars.

Cameron lifted her head and wiped the back of her hand across her mouth as she stood.

"I guess I did get to try some 'tarter sauce' after all tonight." Cameron said.

John smiled at Cameron.

"I hear it goes good with – Swordfish." John said.

"I think I got the – point." Cameron said.

John felt a little weak.

"Do you still expect me to drive after that?" John asked.

Cameron tilted her head slightly.

She'd just done all the 'work'.

"Yes." Cameron said.

John got out of the passenger's seat and adjusted his pants. He moved around and climbed into the driver's seat of the GT.

Cameron got in on the passengers side. She made sure John buckled in.

"I want you to remember that speed kills." Cameron said.

"I don't think I am going to push it after that performance by you." John said. "That was one wide ride – both of them."

John winked at Cameron.

Cameron smiled. She went over the options on where John could drive.

"We are about to intersect Kanan Dume Road. You can take that or Las Virgenes Road to Malibu Canyon Road and back down to PCH." Cameron said.

This all sounded like a lot to John.

"Then what?" John asked.

"You will then have two choices. You can turn right and drive along PCH to Point Mugu and come back through Camarillo or you can turn left and come back on State Route 27 – Topanga Canyon Boulevard." Cameron said.

"I think I try Las Virgenes to Malibu Canyon Road then come back on Topanga." John said. "Hang on."

John reached down and started the GT.

The thunderous roar split the silence.

"Remember – speed kills." Cameron said.

"I am going to take it easy at first." John said.

Cameron thought that was a good idea, on several fronts.

"Always start out - slow." Cameron said. "Then you can increase your speed."

John knew Cameron still hinted at something else. She never stopped. He didn't know if she was talking about Savannah or Young Allison at this point. He was going to ask about Young Allison but decided not to bring it up. He didn't want to keep giving Cameron ideas or encouragement. He knew Young Allison was only a TDE adventure away form becoming a hotter version of – Future Allison.

John let out the clutch and stalled the GT.

Cameron did not want John to damage the GT.

"This is a high performance machine." Cameron said.

John tried to keep the mood light.

"The GT or you?" John asked.

Cameron smiled. She liked that response.

"Both. You tell me which one you would rather take a ride – _in_?" Cameron asked.

That was a 'no brainer' for John.

"You." John said.

Cameron thought that answer deserved a reward.

"I think that can be worked out." Cameron said.

John re-fired the GT and successfully took off. He took it easy at first and only pushed it in the straight sections. He soon neared Kanan Dume Road. The access to Mulholland Highway was blocked by Al from Kanan Dume Road.

Al saw them coming and removed the cones. He put them in the back of the work truck. John waved at him as he crossed over Kanan Dume Road.

"You don't have this section of Mulholland blocked off?" John asked.

Cameron wanted John to keep the speed down. She figured if he knew there could be traffic he would not push it.

"No." Cameron said. "I knew you would be starting out – slow."

John did take it easy. He wanted to get the feel of the car. He continued on Mulholland. He turned right on Las Virgenes Road and headed for Malibu Canyon Road. He only pushed it a little every now and then. He liked the curves because they were not too sharp.

"This is a nicer road than Topanga." John said.

Cameron was aware of some of the sharp corners on Topanga.

"If you drive at this same speed on Topanga, it will seem like you are going faster." Cameron said. "When we come back for our meal at Paradise Cove you can drive it all the way from the Valley."

John thought it would be nice to drive there in the daylight if they were open for breakfast.

"Is it just diner there?" John asked.

"No they have breakfast, lunch and dinner there." Cameron said. "The only thing I don't like about it is the parking fee. It should be complimentary with a meal."

That answer made it sound like Cameron visited there more than a few times. He thought maybe it was with Savannah.

"Have you gone there very many times?" John asked.

Cameron wanted to remind John of the future – his future.

"I have been there with Savannah and Young Allison." Cameron said. "I have been to many places with them."

John wanted to ask more about _that_ but decided against it.

"There is no stopping you, is there?" John asked.

Cameron looked over at him with her sly smile.

"Nope." Cameron said. "The future is already written."

Cameron wanted John to remember that the future – already happened. She was proof of that.

* * *

Anna-Ally shared a good time with Young Allison. She wanted to do more.

"Where to now?" Anna-Ally asked.

Young Allison wanted to do some more things too.

"It is still early." Young Allison said.

Savannah thought it would be safer for Young Allison at home. It was the same way that Cameron felt about John being out.

"Maybe we should go back." Savannah said.

Young Allison felt they were already out so they should do more.

"I would like to stay out a little longer." Young Allison said.

Ally-Anna was worried about Young Allison as well. She decided to offer some other options.

"Don't you want to study, practice or check operations?" Ally-Anna asked.

Young Allison felt she was being pressured. She did not want to cause a problem in front of Savannah.

"I guess I could." Young Allison said.

Savannah could see how disappointed Young Allison looked. She wanted Young Allison to be happy and not feel trapped like she did for so many years.

"You mentioned another place earlier." Savannah said.

Young Allison's face lit up. She wanted to do what anyone else wanted to do. That would be good for her.

"We can do other stuff, somebody else can pick." Young Allison said. "I will do anything."

Anna-Ally looked over at Young Allison.

"I know what I want to do." Anna-Ally said.

Anna-Ally reached over and touched Young Allison as she brushed the back of her pants off.

Young Allison looked at her and giggled.

Savannah did not like that. That was one step too far.

Savannah moved in front of Anna-Ally and stopped.

Ally-Anna quickly led Young Allison along. They headed back to the SUV.

Savannah waited until they were in the SUV. She looked Anna-Ally square in the face.

"Don't say anything else like that again." Savannah said. "Don't TOUCH her."

Anna-Ally did not want to respond. She wanted to go to the SUV. She saw that Savannah wasn't going to let her pass.

There was fire in Savannah's eyes.

"Lay off and stay away from her." Savannah said.

Anna-Ally could see she'd crossed a line and Savannah was not going to back down.

"Easy." Anna-Ally said. "I get it."

The fire still burned in Savannah's eyes.

"Don't forget it." Savannah said.

Anna-Ally did not want this to be a problem going forward.

"I'm sorry." Anna-Ally said. "I was just having some fun."

Savannah looked over and Ally-Anna and Young Allison were in the SUV.

"When you are back in _your_ chassis, _we_ can - hang out." Savannah said.

Anna-Ally wanted to smooth things over with Savannah.

"That sounds like a date. I would like that." Anna-Ally said. "I don't want to be a problem."

Savannah did not want to 'hurt' Anna-Ally but she needed to protect what was 'hers'.

"Young Allison and Anna are off limits - pass the word." Savannah said. "I am not and I am available."

"Understood." Anna-Ally said.

Savannah touched Anna-Ally's cheek and smiled.

"Let's go have some more fun." Savannah said.

Savannah reached out and took Anna-Ally's hand as they walked back to the SUV.

Anna-Ally was unsure of all that happened right now. It was clear Savannah was in love with Young Allison and would do _anything_ to 'protect' her.

Young Allison sat behind the wheel of the SUV when Savannah opened the driver's door.

Savannah took out her phone and selected a number. She handed the phone to Young Allison.

Young Allison looked at the name selected.

'Claire' - showed on the screen.

Young Allison handed the phone back to Savannah and slid over into the passenger's seat. No words were spoken during the exchange. Savannah made her point.

"Where to?" Savannah asked as she climbed in.

Young Allison looked at Anna-Ally and thought of another challenge.

"It's hot out." Young Allison said. "We could try the ice skating rink."

Savannah was up for that. She hadn't done that for awhile.

"Is that good for everybody?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Anna-Ally and Ally-Anna both said at the same time.

Young Allison giggled.

Savannah looked around and started the SUV.

She saw the two Detail SUVs were ready to roll as well. It appeared that CamNet monitored the conversations. She hoped CamNet understood her 'protection' of Young Allison better now.

Savannah smiled and headed out of the parking lot.

* * *

John turned left off of Malibu Canyon road onto PCH.

They passed a gas station in a few minutes.

"Gasoline is sure expensive here." John said.

"I don't mind the cost." Cameron said. "I think I can afford it."

John wondered how much wealth Cameron controlled.

"Are you the richest person on earth?" John asked.

"CamNet is." Cameron said. "She is also the most powerful one too."

John already figured on the last part of that statement.

"That is nice to – know." John said.

Cameron wondered if John wanted a little more.

"Do you want to go any other place – tonight?" Cameron asked.

"We can just take Topanga back and head for home." John said.

"That sounds like a plan." Cameron said.

"We can think of something to do later on." John said.

Cameron wanted to please John.

"Maybe we can get it down to nine hundred and eighty three by morning." Cameron said.

John wondered if Cameron would stay longer.

"You are going to stay all night?" John asked.

"I can." Cameron said.

Cameron wanted to tell him there could be someone there every night - more than one.

"When do you think I will be ready for the cruise?" John asked.

"I will let you know your progress tomorrow morning." Cameron said.

John started to push the speed.

"Take it easy through the city of Malibu." Cameron warned.

"I have not seen a single Police car, CHP unit or Sheriff's vehicle when I am out with you." John said.

"What a - coincidence." Cameron said. "They probably all have other calls to respond to."

"I bet." John said.

"I know a few people." Cameron said.

"CamNet and John Henry." John said.

"They are really great with – computers…." Cameron said.

"They are computers." John said.

John wanted to ask more about CamNet. He didn't think now was the right time. He figured Cameron would tell him whatever she wanted to anyway.

They drove along PCH toward Topanga Canyon.

"Topanga is coming up." Cameron said.

"I don't see it blocked off." John said.

"Maybe that is your first clue." Cameron said.

"I can push it a little uphill but slack off through the village." John said.

"Most of the rest of the way too." Cameron said. "There is more cross traffic nowadays."

"Is that 'boxcar bridge' still in the canyon?" John asked.

"It is. It is easy to miss in the daylight and all but impossible – for you to see at night." Cameron said.

John pushed the GT going up the grade toward the village.

"I can book you some time at Willow Springs." Cameron said.

"That is a raceway." John said. "It is off the 14 on the way to Mojave."

John remembered seeing the signs the last time when they were in that area. That was not a good time period for Cameron.

"That's the one." Cameron said.

"If we can work it in sometime, I would like to try it once." John said.

Cameron looked over it him. She started to think of the time he _tried_ Riley - once.

Cameron could never ask John about it. She wanted to know more and how she - compared. Maybe Riley was better than her. She did not know.

"…Cameron…?" John asked.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

Cameron realized her hand started to glitch and she did not respond properly as John spoke with her.

"We can go back now." Cameron said.

John didn't know what to say.

The evening was so much fun and he was having a good time with Cameron and it looked like she was too. Now - this….

John did not know the past came back to haunt Cameron - his past.


	1030. Overlook Overture

Chapter 1030

** Overlook Overture **

* * *

John wanted to ask Cameron what was wrong. He wanted to know more. He didn't have a clue Cameron was thinking about what Riley and what he'd – done.

Cameron saw John look her.

She knew John was worried about her.

"I'm fine." Cameron said.

John was not so sure about that.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

There was a serious look on Cameron's face.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I haven't tried to terminate you in a long while."

John was not sure if that was a joke or not. By the look on her face it seemed she was being honest and reflecting on the past. That still left a nagging question.

"Would you have?" John asked.

Cameron looked at John.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I need to follow my programming."

John knew that was part of her internal conflicts to get him together with 'Savannah' and 'Allison'. It seemed it did not matter if it was the two from this timeline or ANY of the ones she could get him to be with. That is what Future John programmed into her.

"I like it better when you follow your heart." John said.

That statement made Cameron feel some sadness inside of her. There was a harsh reality involved – the truth.

"John, I don't have one." Cameron said. "I don't have a heart."

John looked over at Cameron.

"You do to me." John said.

John only pushed the GT every now and then. They drove in silence for awhile. Both of them were thinking about past events.

Cameron spotted something ahead in the road.

"There is a cat up ahead." Cameron said.

John let off of the accelerator and slowed. The GT rapidly decelerated. He saw the 'gold' eyes flash across the road.

"Thanks." John said. "I wouldn't have wanted to hit it."

Cameron wanted to send a message to John.

"Its instinct is to stop and assess the danger." Cameron said. "The danger arrives too quickly at seventy miles an hour."

John thought that maybe he'd been pushing it a little too hard.

"I better cut back on my speed." John said.

Cameron kept track of their position. There was an 'overlook' location up ahead where they could see most of the San Fernando Valley.

"We will be able to see the Valley soon." Cameron said. "There is an observation spot located there."

It seemed to John that Cameron wanted to stop.

"We can stop if you want." John said.

Cameron glanced over at John again.

"Maybe we can for a few minutes." Cameron said.

John pulled the final uphill grade and saw the sign for the overlook. He slowed and pulled in.

Right away it made him think of being with Riley. They were at a similar overlook the night they'd made love in Derek's truck. John looked over nervously at Cameron.

Her face was blank.

That was not a good sign.

He wondered if she knew…. No, if she knew she would have killed Riley herself right then that night. Now he remembered the look on Cameron's face when she did – know. It was a look he would never forget. He was smug about what he'd done with Riley and rubbed it in Cameron's face.

"Do you want to get out?" Cameron asked.

"Sure." John said as he turned the engine off. "We can do that."

"Leave it in gear and set the parking brake." Cameron said.

They exited the GT and stood in the warm night air, there was a cool breeze at the top of the mountain. They could see a police helicopter shining the 'midnight sun' off in the distance. They stood there as they looked over the Valley. There were a million lights below them.

"It's beautiful." John said.

Cameron reached over and took his hand.

She reached in his back pocket and pulled out the 'space blanket'.

"I forgot that was there." John said.

"I didn't." Cameron said. "I want you to make love to me with this view."

Cameron took John's hand to lead him away….

* * *

John felt guilty. This reminded him too much of that special night with Riley, the night of his first – experience. In hindsight, Riley was actually doing an – assignment. John did not know he was targeted at that time. Either way, he knew Riley loved him as he did her.

He felt very uneasy now.

"This is kind of out in the open." John said. "Someone else could pull in. They might see us."

Cameron still looked out over the Valley as she spoke.

"I don't care." Cameron said. "But they won't."

Seconds later a truck pulled in and parked next to them.

John saw right away it was Derek's truck.

Frank got out and walked back to the overlook entrance without saying anything. A few seconds later Al pulled up with the work truck and Frank and Al set the cones down to block the entrance to the overlook off.

John looked at the truck parked next to them and knew that Cameron - knew.

Cameron's face was expressionless.

"Get in the truck." Cameron said.

John didn't say anything but moved to get in the passengers side.

Cameron glanced at John.

"Get in on the driver's side." Cameron said.

John did. He was sure where this was going. It was not a good place either.

"You aren't saying much." Cameron said. "Does this remind you of anything?"

John swallowed hard.

"No." John said.

Cameron sat in the passenger seat and looked at John.

It worried John where this was headed. It was nothing good for Cameron or him. He wanted to stop this before they hurt each other even more.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

The blank look remained on Cameron's face.

"I want what was stolen from me." Cameron said.

"Cameron, don't do this." John said.

Cameron remained silent for a short while. She looked ahead as she spoke.

"It took CamNet a long time to get me the information I wanted." Cameron said. "She found it in a Russian satellite photo archive."

It was clear where this conversation was going. It seemed Cameron now found some proof.

"Look, it was a mistake." John said.

Cameron's head snapped around and faced John.

"You didn't think so when you did it. You didn't think so when you rubbed it in my face." Cameron said. "Riley got what should have been mine."

Cameron was supposed to be John's first – not Riley.

John was very uncomfortable.

"I want to go back." John said.

John noticed the faint red glow of Cameron's eyes in the darkness.

"NO." Cameron said.

John saw the red intensify.

"Give me what should have been mine or I will go back in time and take it." Cameron said.

Cameron's eyes glowed bright red now.

"I don't think I can." John said. "This is all wrong…."

* * *

Anna-Ally looked around the ice rink. She liked what she saw.

"There are a lot of girls here." Anna-Ally said.

Ally-Anna wanted to get a jab in at Anna-Ally.

"Maybe you and Sheila can come back here on your own sometime." Ally-Anna said.

Ally-Anna was aware what of went down with Savannah and Anna-Ally. She thought she might have to physically intervene as per Young Allison's standing order if Anna-Ally would have kept touching Young Allison earlier.

"Damn, straight." Anna-Ally said. "My sheath is a 'chick magnet'. When I get it back."

Ally-Anna did not care for that remark.

"You're a 'girl' for the rest of the night." Ally-Anna said. "I'm the 'chick magnet' tonight. At least I know how to dress this sheath and make it look Tight."

Anna-Ally felt depressed. Ally-Anna looked like 'Cameron' in her chassis. She never did.

Young Allison did not like the tension between Ally-Anna and Anna-Ally.

"Come on, let's go have some fun." Young Allison said. "I'm a girl for the rest of the night and every other one too."

"Sure why not." Anna-Ally said.

* * *

John sat bolt upright. He felt disorientated.

Cameron looked around for any danger or threats, none were spotted.

"Is something wrong?" Cameron asked.

John gave himself a pinch. He felt the pain.

"I think I dozed off." John said.

He looked around and they were off in the tall grass away from the overlook. The Valley with all its bright lights lay before them.

They were both on the 'space blanket'.

Cameron smiled and looked content.

"We made it to nine hundred and eighty five to go." Cameron said.

John remembered it all now. That other part, the part about Riley must have been a dream.

"You needed to take over." John said.

That was something Cameron was used to.

"Behind every great man, is a greater woman." Cameron said.

"I think there is a lot of truth in that." John said with a smile. "For part of it, there was a great man - behind a great woman."

Cameron smiled at John and then winked.

"Bark - bark." Cameron said. "We can go back when you are ready - unless…."

John felt a lot better now. Viewing Cameron's nude form in the moonlight and glow of lights from the Valley made him – hungry for more.

"Let's give it a try." John said. "We can try for nine hundred and eighty four, to go."

"I'm in." Cameron said with a smile.

"I think I will be too…." John said.

John was very happy that other part was a dream. Cameron tired him out and he took a short nap and must have dreamt about those other things….

John knew Cameron was really reaching out to him. He knew he better not blow it or say the wrong thing – or name…. He sure hoped he hadn't. He quickly checked and he was still a – man. That was a good thing. That must mean he hadn't said Riley's name….

He wanted to make sure this right now was not a dream.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked.

"I thought I felt an insect bite." John said.

He actually pinched himself again to make sure he was awake and this wasn't all part of the dream.

"They never bother me." Cameron said. "I would terminate them if they did."

John smiled. That sure sounded like reality to him.

* * *

The girls entered the ice rink and rented skates.

Young Allison wanted to have some fun with Anna-Ally.

"Do you think you can keep up?" Young Allison asked.

Anna-Ally looked at Young Allison.

"Of course I can." Anna–Ally said. "I'm a Terminator."

Ally-Anna did not like the interaction between Anna-Ally and Young Allison.

"Have you ever ice skated before?" Ally-Anna asked.

Anna-Ally looked out at the people on the ice.

"No." Anna–Ally said. "How hard can it be?"

Young Allison giggled. She looked at Ally-Anna and winked.

Anna-Ally was sure she was in for another 'lesson'. The more she thought about it, the more she was sure Young Allison 'played' her on the air hokey game. She watched her defeat both of the teenagers in less than a minute each. They never even scored a point.

"You two go ahead." Young Allison said to Savannah and Ally-Anna. "I will help Anna-Ally get acclimated."

Savannah looked at Anna-Ally.

Anna-Ally raised both her hands up to shoulder height with her palms out. She understood the warning.

"It is just skating…." Anna-Ally said.

Savannah nodded and took off with Ally-Anna.

Young Allison wanted Anna-Ally to have fun.

"I will teach you." Young Allison said. "You will need to listen to me."

Anna-Ally did not think it would be a problem.

"I think I can pull this off." Anna-Ally said.

Anna-Ally started out and immediately landed on her rear end.

"I would laugh but it is not funny." Young Allison said.

"This won't damage me." Anna-Ally said.

Anna-Ally got up and tried it again. In fifteen seconds she was on the ice again on her rear end. Young Allison skated over to her and helped her up. Young Allison's hands lingered in places they didn't need to be.

Anna-Ally turned around and looked at Young Allison.

"Did you just 'cop a feel'?" Anna-Ally asked as she nervously looked around.

Anna-Ally was afraid Savannah would see and think it was her doing.

It was not very convincing when Young Allison answered.

"Oops." Young Allison said. "It was an – accident."

Anna-Ally was sure she was set up.

"You knew I would fall and you wanted to help me up so you could do that." Anna-Ally said.

"I was just helping you up." Young Allison said. "There isn't a whole lot there to - feel."

Anna-Ally was getting ready to tell Young Allison to wait until she was back in her chassis and sheath. Then there would be….

Savannah and Ally-Anna skated up on each side of Anna-Ally. She was glad she didn't say it.

"I will teach you." Savannah said. "You two take off. I will work with Anna-Ally."

Young Allison caught Savannah's stern look.

"Let's go." Ally-Anna said.

Young Allison and Ally-Anna took off like a rocket.

Anna-Ally watched them go.

"I think I am learning a lot tonight." Anna-Ally said.

Savannah wanted to send a signal.

"We look like sisters so nobody will complain if - I touch you." Savannah said.

"I didn't do anything, Savannah." Anna-Ally said. "I swear. I fell."

Savannah smiled at Anna-Ally.

"She knows how to 'play' all of us and she is only a girl – in age." Savannah said. "I fear what she will be when she is a teenager."

"I think she will be the human version of Cameron." Anna-Ally said.

"She will be more than that." Savannah said.

Savannah was afraid Young Allison was going to be the human version of - CamNet.


	1031. It Was My Choice

Chapter 1031

** It Was My Choice **

* * *

The girls were at the ice skating rink.

Anna-Ally watched Young Allison and Ally-Anna tear around the ice rink.

"Wow!" Anna-Ally said. "They are really good."

Savannah could see Anna-Ally was impressed.

"Young Allison excels at everything." Savannah said. "She practices until she is perfect and then she practices some more."

Savannah was very impressed with all of Young Allison's achievements. She was also very proud of her.

"Is that all Cameron's doing?" Anna-Ally asked. "Is the quest for perfection pushed by Cameron?"

Savannah knew it was more than that. It was the same for her. Cameron did want their best but so did they. The drive and motivation came from within.

"No." Savannah said. "That is all from Young Allison."

Ally looked at her 'programming' from the 'neural interface' with Allison.

"Allison does not have that – drive." Anna-Ally said. "I don't either."

Savannah did not see why Anna-Ally could not motivate herself.

"You can fix that in yourself." Savannah said.

Anna-Ally felt there was no desire within her to do that. Maybe if she was with a human lover full time she would try to better herself. With Sheila to fall back on, that was good enough for her.

"I don't have the drive to give myself the drive." Anna-Ally said.

Savannah was dissatisfied with that answer. She thought she could assist Anna-Ally. 'Holly' was the base program in Anna-Ally not 'Cameron'.

"I will help you." Savannah said. "Let the 'Holly' in you out a little. She is really good at this."

Anna-Ally wanted to better herself some.

"You tell me what to do and I will do it." Anna-Ally said. "I want to learn."

Savannah would help Anna-Ally. She also wanted to warn her.

"You won't be better than her you know." Savannah said. "Young Allison is the best."

Anna-Ally knew her chassis was superior to a human body for everything – except one thing.

"I have the ability to be better than her." Anna-Ally said.

Savannah smiled.

"That is true but you don't have the - experience." Savannah said. "There is no substitute for experience."

Anna-Ally reflected on that for a few moments.

"I think I am finding that out – the hard way." Anna-Ally said.

Savannah took Anna-Ally back out on the ice. She instructed her and Anna-Ally only almost fell once.

"You know what to tell me and how to help me." Anna-Ally said.

Savannah learned from the best. Cameron was the one who taught her and she taught Young Allison.

"I have done this before – trained someone." Savannah said. "I taught Young Allison along with Cameron's and Claire's help."

Anna-Ally liked to think about Claire.

"Claire must look hot on skates." Anna-Ally said.

Savannah noticed that Claire never seemed to have any issue being with Cam, Cammy or Ally even though they looked identical to her - daughter. It was obvious she saw 'Cameron' when she was with them and not 'Allison'. Claire also understood every Metal girl was her program regardless of the chassis or sheath.

"I think you have seen _everything_ about her there is to – see." Savannah said.

"Maybe…." Anna-Ally said. "It is a small – universe we exist in."

Savannah thought of her times with Claire and _everyone_ else.

"That it is." Savannah said with a sly smile. "It happens…."

Anna-Ally almost piled up when she looked over at Savannah.

"I guess it does." Anna-Ally said. "We all get around."

Savannah knew they all did. Life was good in Paradise.

There was still one issue Savannah wanted resolved. She decided on the direct approach.

"What did Young Allison - do to you?" Savannah asked.

Anna-Ally was worried a problem might develop. She decided to play it cool.

"She helped me up." Anna-Ally said.

Savannah stopped Anna-Ally and faced her. She wanted the truth.

"You heard me." Savannah said.

"She 'copped a feel'." Anna-Ally said. "I barely have budding nubs in this chassis."

Savannah knew Anna-Ally sheath was much larger than that. It was just smaller than Ally-Anna's sheath in the same area by about sixty percent. Young Allison was not far behind.

Savannah did not like the _way_ Young Allison touched Anna-Ally. Everyone should have a choice. One person should not 'take', even if they were playing around.

"I don't want Young Allison doing things like that." Savannah said.

Anna-Ally did not see a solution.

"I don't think anyone is going to be able to control her." Anna-Ally said. "She is already much like Future Allison. She will be very - aggressive."

Savannah did not like how the 'Future Allison programming' changed Anna-Ally. Maybe there was some still on her chip.

"Do you ever access that programming?" Savannah asked. "I mean the 'neural interface' from Future Allison?"

Anna-Ally liked that programming.

"No." Anna-Ally said too quickly. "Cameron removed most of it. She took it from me. I wanted to keep it. Cameron forced me to give it up."

Savannah was sure Anna-Ally still possessed a little more of that programming that she let on.

"I recommend you stay away from it." Savannah said. "I like you how you are."

"Understood." Anna-Ally said.

Anna-Ally understood the warning.

Savannah showed Anna-Ally a few more moves and things to do and how to do them.

"You should be ready for an Olympic Gold Medal now." Savannah said.

Anna-Ally was now very smooth and proficient. She moved like a professional.

Savannah could see that Anna-Ally wanted to challenge Young Allison now. She decided she better give Anna-Ally another warning.

"Don't think you can beat Young Allison now." Savannah said. "She will set you up."

Anna-Ally felt confidant in her abilities now.

"I am better now." Anna-Ally said.

"When Young Allison gets competitive, she plays to win." Savannah said. "She won't play fair either."

"That's Cameron's fault." Anna-Ally said.

Savannah felt it was much more than that. It was about protecting the future and protecting John.

"It is about survival and being the last one standing." Savannah said. "She has a killer instinct. She hits hard and she hits low. She won't let up either."

They were both aware of Young Allison's input on several recent missions that saved all of them from a lot of damage or even from termination. Young Allison was responsible for a number of deaths of the enemy. Her 'attack' on the Syndicate was proof of how hard she was willing to hit. Hundreds were probably already dead because of that action against the Cartel and rival Syndicate groups. She made sure CamNet took billions from them.

"She will be a 'human Terminator'." Anna-Ally said.

"Not if I can help it." Savannah said.

* * *

John and Cameron - finished up and headed back to the GT.

They shared playful kisses along the way back.

John sure hoped when they arrived back at the GT that Derek's truck was not parked there. It wasn't.

The approach to the overlook was coned off however. Al was there. That part did happen at some point.

"I don't like surprises." Cameron said. "I made sure our six was covered."

John wanted to point out Cameron's – six was uncovered for a better part of the evening. He decided not to comment on it. It was the truth but he might spoil things if Cameron took it the wrong way.

"Is Bob here too?" John asked.

Cameron did not take any chances with security.

"He is back two miles the way we came from." Cameron said. "Jim is down two miles the way we are going."

John didn't like all the attention while he was out with Cameron but he knew they were all concerned for his safety. He wondered how it would be on the cruise ship.

"Are we going to have this same – coverage when we go on our honeymoon?" John asked.

"I would feel better if we did." Cameron said. "Don't you want to see Bob and Jim in a Speedo?"

John thought about that….

"I would but only if you were still in their chassis." John said.

John tried to be playful and joking. He did not think Cameron would take him literally.

Cameron tilted her head slightly. She wanted to use Sheila's chassis but the prospect or using Bob's or Jim's chassis would give her a chance to _show_ John a few things.

"It can be - arranged." Cameron said. "It would still be my program, so it would still be _me_. I could show _you_ what some - things are like."

John thought this conversation was not headed where he wanted the night to go. Cameron already pointed out some – areas did not have pleasure receptors on Terminators _or_ humans, male or female.

They stood holding hands as they looked at the Valley below.

"It's all 'down hill' from here - right?" John asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

John hoped she was talking about Topanga and not their relationship.

"Do you want to drive?" Cameron asked.

"If you don't mind I would like that." John said.

Cameron didn't want John to over do it on the steep downhill segments.

"You need to watch your downhill speed. There are several very sharp corners." Cameron said.

John looked north across the Valley.

"Topanga goes all the way to the 118." John said.

"Yes." Cameron said. "Right where Stoney Point is there is the turn off for Santa Susanna Pass Road. We can take that to Simi Valley and come back through Black Canyon past the old Santa Susana Field Laboratory. Then we can head down back into the Valley on Wolsey Canyon Road."

"The Santa Susana Field Laboratory is where they tested the rocket engines." John said.

"There was also a sodium nuclear reactor there that melted down - twice." Cameron said. "It was always covered up. There was a lot of cancer associated with Dayton Canyon. Now it is full of million dollar homes. Go figure."

That sounded like a lot of canyon driving to John. He was a little tired out from all his - activity with Cameron.

"Maybe we can do that another time then." John said.

John climbed back in the driver's seat of the GT.

Cameron checked his safety equipment.

"Is there some other place you would rather go?" Cameron asked.

John looked over at Cameron and smiled.

"Yup." John said.

John fired the GT up and made a three point turn.

"Remember take it easy going down – hill." Cameron said.

"You're the Boss." John said.

Cameron smiled at John.

Cameron was glad John finally got it.

Cameron was pleased now and determined to get it down to nine hundred and eighty by morning. It looked like 'Little Willie' was going to get a real workout. She hoped it was – up to the task.

* * *

Savannah worked with Anna-Ally some more and her skill and ability developed nicely.

Young Allison skated over to comment on Anna-Ally's new ability.

"Maybe we will teach you how to play hockey next." Young Allison said.

"When I am back in my chassis, I would rather practice the finesse of ice skating." Anna-Ally said.

That was what Savannah wanted to hear. That would take time and effort on Anna-Ally's part.

"You would be beautiful doing that." Savannah said.

"I think she would be better as a ballerina." Young Allison said. "That is what Summer says she wants to be."

Anna-Ally thought back on Metal Summer. Summer would be just as beautiful.

"As pretty as Summer will be, she should be an actress." Anna-Ally said.

Savannah felt that way about Young Allison.

"Allison is pretty too." Savannah said.

Young Allison smiled at Savannah.

"So are you, Savannah." Young Allison said.

The two girls exchanged a look of love.

"Maybe we should head back soon." Savannah said.

Young Allison did not want the fun to end. She looked at Savannah.

"Please, can we stay another fifteen minutes?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah liked the respect in the way Young Allison asked.

"Since you asked so nicely we will make it twenty more minutes." Savannah said.

Young Allison reached over and took Anna-Ally's hand.

"You're with me." Young Allison said.

"Don't trip me." Anna-Ally said.

"I would never do that." Young Allison said. "At least so you – knew. I can help you back up again…."

"She will get up on her own." Savannah said.

"Killjoy." Young Allison said.

"We can still leave now." Savannah said.

"Everything is fine." Young Allison said. "Come on, Ally, let's go."

Anna-Ally and Young Allison took off.

"She is really something." Ally-Anna said.

"Yes she is." Savannah said.

"As soon as Young Allison is asleep, I will let Ally have her chassis back…." Ally-Anna said. "That way if you two want to – get together you can."

"I may sleep next to Young Allison tonight if she asks me." Savannah said. "You know it is just to sleep."

"I do." Ally-Anna said. "Your love is respectful and honorable."

"In another two or three years she is not going to take 'no' for an answer." Savannah said.

Ally-Anna doubted it would be that long.

"Isn't that about the age you – started?" Ally-Anna asked.

"It was and I was pregnant soon afterwards…." Savannah said. "I am not going to allow her to do that."

"You may not be able to stop her." Ally-Anna said.

"I am sure going to try." Savannah said. "I don't want her going thorough that pain."

"There will be plenty of pain medicine at the base." Ally-Anna said.

"That wasn't the pain I was talking about." Savannah said.

"I'm sorry." Ally-Anna said.

"So am I." Savannah said. "So am I…."

Ally-Anna could see the tears in Savannah's eyes as she thought about it.

Savannah saw Ally-Anna looking at her.

"I'm fine." Savannah said. "It was my choice."

"You're a trooper." Ally-Anna said.

"I don't know what I am, if you want to know the truth." Savannah said.

"You're the greatest." Ally-Anna said.

"Let's go make sure Young Allison has a good time." Savannah said.

Savannah knew the pain of being separated from your - family. She also knew the pain of giving her daughters away.


	1032. Drive Home

Chapter 1032

** Drive Home **

* * *

John took it easy on the drive home. He watched his downhill speed on Topanga. He was glad he listened to Cameron. There were some really steep and sharp curves. He was anxious to get back to the base.

"We don't have a lot of firepower with us." John said.

Cameron looked around quickly and wondered if there was some threat she missed.

"I am here." Cameron said. "We don't need firepower."

John was very aware Cameron was a formidable weapon.

"That's true." John said.

Cameron wondered if maybe she should switch places with John.

"I would be able to outrun any threat in this vehicle." Cameron said. "If I was driving."

That thought made John think of the many police chases shown on TV.

"Maybe we could be on TV as one of the almost daily or nightly chases we see on the news." John said.

Cameron did not like that idea.

"I would have CamNet ground all air traffic." Cameron said. "We would not be on TV."

That did seem like something Cameron would do. Maybe she'd already done that at some point.

John decided to ask.

"Have you ever done that before?" John asked.

John looked over at Cameron and she flashed her sly smile.

"Maybe." Cameron said. "I do what I want."

John wasn't sure what that statement meant. He was not going to ask either. All of Cameron's cryptic statements usually led back to one theme - the girls. Which he knew specifically meant the girls in his bed. It was the very thing Future John must have programmed into her.

"Watch out." Cameron said.

John almost ran through a red light.

The big disc brakes did their job and the car stopped in time.

Now Cameron was worried about John's safety. She did not want him damaged or killed in a – traffic accident.

"Maybe I should drive." Cameron said. "You have – expended yourself too much tonight."

John wanted Cameron to know he was fine.

"I was careless." John said. "I'm sorry about that."

Cameron knew it happened to her - a lot. She decided to give John another chance and a reward if they made it home safe. If John got them back in one piece, he would get a – piece.

"Get us home safe and then I'll do all the - driving." Cameron said.

"In that case, let's get this 'Mutha' moving." John said.

John downshifted and picked up the RPM.

* * *

Young Allison was not happy they left the ice rink but Savannah gave her the extra twenty minutes of time plus ten more. Now she looked at her surroundings. This was not what she'd expected.

"This isn't the way home." Young Allison said.

Savannah wanted to reassure Young Allison that everything was under control.

"All roads lead to Rome." Savannah said.

Anna-Ally hoped Savannah was not about to set her up for another challenge with Young Allison.

"Take her home before she shows me up again, on something else." Anna-Ally said.

Savannah looked over at Young Allison and smiled. She glance back at Anna-Ally.

"I warned you there was no substitute for experience." Savannah said.

Anna-Ally thought she was good on the ice but Young Allison skated circles around her in the end. It was like with the air hockey game. She was sure Young Allison could have beaten her. Savannah did warn her.

"That you did." Anna-Ally said.

Young Allison smirked. She offered Anna-Ally a new challenge.

"We could always go – swimming." Young Allison said.

Savannah giggled a little at that one.

"Oh, brother." Anna-Ally said. "She is ruthless."

"I warned you about that too." Savannah said.

"Remind me not to get on her enemies list." Anna-Ally said.

Young Allison wanted to have some more fun with Anna-Ally.

"What makes you think you aren't already there?" Young Allison asked.

Anna-Ally quickly looked over at Young Allison, who started laughing.

"What has Cameron done to you?" Anna-Ally asked.

Cameron always told Young Allison that this was only the start of her journey and greatness of ability.

"Cameron has allowed me to be all I can be." Young Allison said. "I haven't even begun to soar yet."

Savannah knew that was true.

"God help us." Savannah said.

Young Allison looked around at her surroundings. They were headed for a location she knew. It was the dead of night now.

"Are we going on a night flight?" Young Allison asked.

"No." Savannah said.

"We are nearing Cameron's private airstrip." Young Allison said.

"So we are." Savannah said.

"I'm going to beat the record." Young Allison said.

"Oh boy." Savannah said. "I would ask which one but I already know the answer."

Young Allison laughed.

"Which record?" Anna-Ally asked.

"You don't know her like we do." Ally-Anna said.

"No, really. Which record?" Anna-Ally asked.

Those who were around Young Allison all the time already knew the answer to that question.

"All of them." Young Allison, Savannah and Ally-Anna all said at the same time.

Anna-Ally wondered about that. She would work on a challenge for Young Allison. She was part 'Allison'; she should be able to think of something to challenge Young Allison on. It would not be to 'beat' her but drive and push her to be even better. Cameron wanted all the Metal girls to help make the human girls better.

Part of the Detail was already there and waiting. They opened the gate and Savannah drove in.

She drove to the runway. She stopped and moved the seat up closer to the steering wheel and looked at Young Allison.

"It's all yours." Savannah said.

Young Allison's face lit up. She was thrilled.

"Thank YOU." Young Allison said.

Savannah got out so Young Allison could move over into the driver's seat.

"Are we all getting out?" Anna-Ally asked.

"If you want to live, come with me." Ally-Anna said.

Savannah came around and got back in on the passenger's side.

"I feel safer in the car rather than outside of it, as a – target." Anna-Ally said.

"Hey." Young Allison said. "I thought you wanted to stay off my 'enemies list'."

Savannah did not want any trouble.

"She is just joking." Savannah said. "Drive for real - first."

Young Allison adjusted the steering wheel and turned off the lights. She checked to make sure everyone was buckled up.

Savannah wondered why she turned the lights off.

"Are you going to drive without lights?" Savannah asked.

"Anybody can drive with them on." Young Allison said. "This will be more of a challenge."

Anna-Ally knew she could see at night. She was not so sure of Young Allison's ability. The moon was out so it was not total blackness.

"I am glad we are on a runway." Anna-Ally said.

"We are – for now." Young Allison said.

Savannah looked at Young Allison firmly.

"I want you to be responsible." Savannah said.

Young Allison looked back at Savannah.

"Sure, Savannah." Young Allison said. "I will be. I appreciate this."

Young Allison knew when not to push it. The lights came back on.

"That's better." Savannah said.

"I will be responsible. Thank you." Young Allison said.

"If you impress me with finesse, you can drive home." Savannah said. "ALL the way."

That was something Young Allison really wanted to do.

"Really?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah smiled at her.

"You will have a Detail SUV directly in front and in back of you." Savannah said.

Young Allison was very excited now. Savannah knew how to make her happy.

"Oh, thank you, Savannah." Young Allison said. "You're the best."

Savannah reached over and gave Young Allison's hand on the steering wheel a gentle squeeze. The simple gesture said so much.

CamNet would make sure as much traffic as possible was suppressed and the law enforcement agencies would be on other calls away from the area. It would be much the same as John and Cameron experienced on their drive home.

* * *

Cammy wanted to make Sheila happy but she also needed to think of Savannah.

"Sheila - STOP." Cammy said.

Sheila tilted her head slightly. This was nothing new for them.

"We did this before…." Sheila said.

Cammy knew that was in the past when they did it. Savannah was not even conceived yet.

"That was – different." Cammy said. "I don't want Savannah to see me with sheath damage – there."

Sheila did not want to have to explain herself to Cameron or Savannah about her actions if she continued.

"I'm sorry." Sheila said. "I think I got carried away."

Cammy thought about all her years away from Savannah. Maybe it was a form of punishment upon herself for being separated.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I said – go ahead." Cammy said.

"You were thinking you miss Savannah." Sheila said. "You wanted to feel alive with the pain."

"I do and I did." Cammy said.

"You know Ally went there to watch over them." Sheila said.

"I do." Cammy said. "I am supposed to pick her up tomorrow."

"Ally?" Sheila asked.

"No. I am supposed to pick up Savannah." Cammy said.

That gave Sheila some new ideas.

"That gives us the rest of the night." Sheila said.

Cammy still thought about Savannah.

"I am worried about her." Cammy said.

Sheila and Cammy were both naked in the bed.

"I can take the rings off." Sheila said.

Cammy glanced down at herself. She liked the way she looked.

"I would like to leave then on for a few days." Cammy said.

"You want to go to her now, don't you?" Sheila asked.

"I do." Cammy said.

"You are afraid of losing her." Sheila said.

Cammy wondered if she already hadn't. She would never be able to compete with Cameron and Young Allison.

"I am afraid." Cammy said. "It is only a matter of time."

Sheila gave Cammy a kiss.

"I will still be here." Sheila said.

There was an additional worry on Cammy's mind.

"So will Ally…." Cammy said.

"Do I have to make a – choice?" Sheila asked.

"I don't know." Cammy said.

Sheila could tell Cammy wanted to go to Savannah. She was worried about her even more now.

"Maybe I should go with you." Sheila said.

"I'm fine." Cammy said.

Sheila could tell Cammy was - troubled.

"We could spend some time together just being out." Sheila said.

"I think Claire wanted to – see you." Cammy said.

Sheila knew she could be a little rough and forceful sometimes. She was very sexually aggressive.

"Hanna is OK with it?" Sheila asked.

"She has been so far with everyone else." Cammy said. "Claire is sweet on Jesse."

"I take that as a compliment." Sheila said.

Cammy looked around. She looked even more troubled.

"I'm going to go." Cammy said.

Cammy got up to leave. She headed for the door.

Sheila was even more worried.

"Aren't you forgetting something, love?" Sheila asked.

"No." Cammy said.

"Really?" Sheila asked.

"I'm fine." Cammy said.

Cammy walked out into the hall naked.

Her clothes were still in a pile on the floor where she'd taken them off earlier and left them at.

* * *

Cameron and John were headed back to their room. The drive home was uneventful and safe.

John was still a little shaken after the brief dream he experienced up at the overlook of the Valley with Cameron.

"The night is still young." Cameron said. "Are you going to be – up to it?"

"I am sure going to try." John said.

"I'll drive." Cameron said. "Any way you want it."

"Really?" John asked.

"Really." Cameron said.

Someone came around the corner.

John and Cameron stopped in the hall and watched. There was a naked figure walking down the hallway.

John took in the details. It was identical to what he saw with Cameron. That was except for the addition of the - jewelry.

"Is that Ally?" John asked.

John thought she looked hot like that.

There was a frown on Cameron's face and a look of concern.

"It's Cammy." Cameron said.

Cammy walked down the hall with a smile on her face wearing only her newly installed - jewelry. She did not appear to know she was naked.

"Nice night for a walk." Cameron said.

"It is." Cammy said.

"You look – nice." John said.

Cameron looked over at John. She knew he was excited to see Cammy wearing her jewelry and nothing else.

There was some commotion from around the corner.

Sheila popped around the corner and saw John and Cameron there with Cammy.

Sheila wore the same thing as Cammy, jewelry and nothing else.

She carried a pile of clothes in her arms.

Cameron saw enough to know there was a problem of some type.

"What is going on here?" Cameron asked.

She could see John was really excited now seeing both Cammy and Sheila wearing the – same thing.

Cameron noted how John looked at Sheila. He took in every inch of her - everywhere. It made her more determined to 'borrow' Sheila's chassis. They could swap chips or she could use the tether and control Sheila's chassis that way. With the tether it would not mess up her hair. Her hair was always the hardest thing to get right.

"I'm going out." Cammy said.

"Like that?" John asked.

"Why do people keep asking me that?" Cammy asked. "I'm fine."

Cameron knew that answer sounded like her response when she experienced a problem.

"Because you are - naked." Cameron said.

"Don't be ridiculous." Cammy said. "I'm fine."

* * *

Savannah allowed Young Allison to drive and practice maneuvering. She then learned some defensive and offensive driving. She did quite well. She was able to expand off of the things Cameron taught her.

"It's time to go back now." Savannah said.

"How did I do?" Young Allison asked.

"Perfect." Savannah said. "You did everything I asked and then did it all again yourself three more times."

"Will you still allow me to drive home?" Young Allison asked.

"You have to stay between the Detail's SUVs." Savannah said.

"I will." Young Allison said. "I will obey all the rules."

"You mean except the legal driving age." Anna-Ally said.

"Age is irrelevant based on ability." Ally-Anna said. "She is more proficient than ninety-eight percent of the drivers."

"If she can fly a plane, I don't think a vehicle is too difficult." Savannah said. "The plane is probably safer too. She did excellent today in the right hand seat of a B-25."

"You went flying in Cameron's B-25?" Anna-Ally asked Young Allison.

"We both did." Young Allison said. "Savannah did most of the flying."

"I haven't even done that yet." Anna-Ally said. "You really are a firecracker aren't you?"

"Wait until I'm a teenager…." Young Allison said.

"I don't think I can…." Anna-Ally said.

Savannah turned around and glared at Anna-Ally.


	1033. Some Alone Time

Chapter 1033

** Some Alone Time **

* * *

"Wait until I'm a teenager…." Young Allison said.

"I don't think I can…." Anna-Ally said.

Savannah turned around and glared at Anna-Ally.

She was not happy with what Anna-Ally said but she knew she was joking.

Young Allison giggled. She thought of something to 'pull one over' on Anna-Ally later on.

"You're going to have to." Savannah said. "And then some."

Anna-Ally remembered Savannah's earlier warning.

"I'm sorry." Anna-Ally said.

Young Allison noticed again how Savannah looked after her. It made her feel good inside. Savannah's reactions were more than 'motherly instincts', they were love instincts.

The caravan of three vehicles moved away from the private airstrip.

Young Allison practiced her driving skills. Without any traffic it was a breeze.

The traffic was light on the drive back. Savannah suggested a number of different turns to the Detail to give Young Allison as much real experience as possible.

They arrived back at the Young residence in one piece.

Young Allison parked, turned off the lights and moved the seat back a couple of notches. She readjusted the steering wheel back to where it was before she moved it.

She took the keys out of the ignition and handed them to Savannah.

"Thank you." Young Allison said.

"You're welcome." Savannah said.

Young Allison was a little worried that Savannah hadn't said anything about her driving ability. Maybe she needed more practice. She decided to ask.

"You didn't comment about my driving on the way home." Young Allison said. "Maybe I didn't do as well as I thought."

Savannah looked at Young Allison and smiled.

"I didn't need to." Savannah said. "You were perfect."

There was a mild look of astonishment on Young Allison's face.

"Really?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah smiled again.

"Yes." Savannah said. "Everything was outstanding."

"I didn't note any infractions." Ally-Anna said. "You took fewer chances than when you fly."

Young Allison knew there was a little more room to play with or maneuver in the sky.

"I can push it in the sky a little." Young Allison said. "I also don't need to worry about the police."

CamNet made sure she didn't need to worry about the police on the ride home either.

Anna-Ally and Ally-Anna talked as they headed into the house to give it a once over.

The girls entered the house after they gave the all clear.

Young Allison was really having a good time today. She did not want it to end.

"What do you want to do now?" Young Allison asked.

Ally-Anna was ready to get her chassis back from Anna-Ally.

"You can switch our chips back." Ally-Anna said.

Anna-Ally looked relieved. She was ready to be an 'adult' again.

"Really?" Anna-Ally asked.

Ally-Anna smiled at her.

"I think I made my point." Ally-Anna said.

Young Allison wanted to make the transition again.

"Can I switch the chips back?" Young Allison asked.

Anna-Ally looked a little nervous. She was aware she'd upset Savannah and Young Allison earlier.

"I don't know if I want her to handle my chip again." Anna-Ally said. "I think I made her enemies list."

Young Allison walked up and faced Anna-Ally.

"When I come for you – you will know." Young Allison said.

Anna-Ally did not even need to scan Young Allison to see that she meant it.

"You know what - I believe her." Anna-Ally said.

Savannah watched and listened to Young Allison but did not say anything.

The four girls headed down into the bunker.

Anna-Ally and Ally-Anna were both seated as Young Allison started the procedure.

Anna-Ally was glad Savannah was there.

Wait.

Either one of the girls could ask CamNet to delete and erase her back up program….

* * *

Cammy was naked in the hall wearing only her – jewelry.

"Because you are - naked." Cameron said.

"Don't be ridiculous." Cammy said.

"Look at yourself." Cameron said.

Cammy stopped and looked down.

She touched herself as if to see her clothes were really not on. They weren't. Cammy looked up and around. She looked very confused.

"Where are my clothes?" Cammy asked.

"Right here, love." Sheila said. "I grabbed both of ours and ran out after you."

Cammy tried to remember what happened.

"I wanted to see Savannah." Cammy said. "I was worried about her."

"I'm sure John enjoyed the – show." Sheila said. "I know I did."

Sheila made sure John could get a good look at her. Earlier he saw her topless, now he could see – everything. She made sure of it.

John did see everything. He really like the way Sheila looked and presented herself. He hoped Cameron would do a chip swap with her one day. She sure looked like one hot piece of – ch _ass_ is.

Cameron saw John check Sheila out. She gave Sheila a dirty look.

Sheila smiled back at Cameron and John.

John ignored both of them and turned his attention back to Cammy. She was identical to Cameron but currently sported the extra jewelry.

"Maybe you better take Cammy to the lab." John said.

"I'm fine." Cammy said. "I was just in a hurry."

Cameron knew how these episodes expanded.

"You didn't know you were naked." Cameron said. "Did you?"

Cammy frowned.

"I thought I was dressed." Cammy said.

Cammy checked herself again – she was still naked.

Cameron called Cam and Vanna.

John wanted Cameron to go with Cammy. She was best qualified for dealing with problems like this.

"Go with her, Cameron." John said.

Cameron looked at Cammy, then at Sheila.

"I'm busy now." Cameron said.

Cammy still stood there naked.

"I'm fine." Cammy said.

"Cam and Vanna are coming to check you out. You will go to the lab with them." Cameron said.

"You go with her for now, Cameron." John said. "I know you don't want me there – right now."

"Maybe we should call Savannah." Sheila said.

Cameron turned around and looked at Sheila and John as she spoke.

"Savannah is not to be disturbed." Cameron said. "She is with Young Allison, her true mate."

John thought that was information he could do without but knew Savannah was responsible and honorable. He was not so sure he would be if Cameron slipped Young Allison in his room one day. Now he started to think of Future Allison again.

"Cameron, go with Cammy." John said again. "You know where to find me when you are done. I could use a little rest."

John headed towards his room. Cam and Vanna passed him on the way. They were both still dressing as they came down the hall. Vanna was topless and John could see she was much larger than Savannah was from the times he'd seen her naked recently. Cam still needed to put her pants on. She looked identical to Cameron and Cammy. Now he'd seen all three of them in the last hour. Two of them in the last five minutes. Everyone said 'Hello' and kept going. It really was no big deal for any of them. Clothes seemed optional around the Resistance base anyway.

John looked around and went into his room.

He knew Cameron's 'M-O'.

He wondered who would actually show up later on. Would it be Cameron? Would it be Allison?

John decided to check with John Henry and see what was happening. He might as well get caught up and see what he'd missed on the great night out he shared with Cameron.

* * *

Young Allison cut the sheath open over the port on both Ally and Anna. Both were almost healed. She was glad they weren't so she could reopen the incisions.

Savannah watched as Young Allison removed both of their chips.

Savannah received a call on her phone. It was Vanna. This did not seem like it was going to be good news, not at this hour.

Savannah excused herself and told Young Allison to finish up.

Savannah was worried something may have happened to Cameron. She did not want Young Allison to hear it.

"Hello." Savannah said as she left the bunker. "Is Cameron alright?"

"Hi. Cameron is fine. This is about Cammy." Vanna said. "There was an incident."

Savannah was instantly alarmed. This was just as bad.

"What's wrong?" Savannah asked. "Is she OK?"

"Physically, yes." Vanna said.

That statement made Savannah worry more.

Vanna went on to explain the problem.

Cameron asked Vanna not to call but she said she was going to anyway.

Savannah wanted to spend more time with Young Allison but it sounded like Cammy needed her more right now.

"I can be back within an hour." Savannah said.

Vanna did not want to cause a problem for Savannah.

"I don't think that is necessary." Vanna said. "Sheila is with her and so are Cam and Cameron. I am too."

Savannah was worried about Cammy. Things were different now since she returned from the past. Cammy was different.

"I think I should be there." Savannah said. "I want to see her."

"Cameron was adamant you remain where you are." Vanna said. "She wants you to stay with Young Allison. Maybe I should not have called."

Savannah did not like the options. She saw more in play here.

"Cameron wants me to make a choice." Savannah said. "Young Allison or - her."

"Cammy has the problem, not Cameron." Vanna said.

Savannah could see a little deeper.

"It's the same thing." Savannah said. "It's a test."

Vanna was not sure what Savannah was talking about.

"I don't think this was orchestrated." Vanna said. "Cammy was with - Sheila."

Cammy told Savannah some of the things Sheila did in the – past.

"Is her sheath damaged?" Savannah asked. "Is anything - missing?"

"No." Vanna said. "Cam checked."

"Cam didn't want you to check?" Savannah asked.

"I asked her to do it." Vanna said.

Savannah knew Vanna was not trying to cause any problems with Cam.

"I am here with Ally and Anna." Savannah said. "I am going to come there and see Cammy. Thank you for informing me."

Savannah needed to decide the best way to do this and not hurt everyone in some way.

* * *

John entered the Command Center.

"Hello." John said.

"Hello, I didn't think you would be back so early." John Henry said.

John didn't either. He thought he was headed for the bedroom with Cameron. She always reminded him that the team came first.

He asked for a complete run down of all the operations. Everything was still quiet. There was no impending action or threats.

John looked around. He wanted to make sure they were alone.

"What happened with Cammy?" John asked.

John was concerned with what happened. He knew these events seemed to happen to Cameron at times. This one did not seem too extreme yet. Maybe this is how they started. He usually saw Cameron well into one of them.

John Henry un-clicked a screen and there was a view of the lab.

"I was monitoring events." John Henry said.

John Henry was really observing Sheila and Cammy in their 'builtday suits'. He liked to see them naked.

John Henry showed John the footage in the hall from where Cammy came out of Sheila's room until she was stopped by Cameron and him.

"That doesn't show us much." John said.

John could see he 'checked out' both Cammy and Sheila when he stood there with Cameron. It was obvious that Cameron saw him do it. There would be some 'punishment' over that. How could he not look? They were right there in front of him.

"I am probably going to be in trouble over that." John said.

"Most likely." John Henry said.

John decided the safest place would be in his room.

"I'll be in my room." John said.

John started to head out.

"If anyone other than Cameron is headed for my room, I want to know." John said.

John Henry titled his head slightly.

"Is there something I don't know?" John Henry asked.

John was not sure about anything at this point.

"There is a lot I don't know." John said. "THAT is all I know."

* * *

Savannah was very worried about Cammy now. When she returned back to the bunker, she was concerned with what she saw.

Anna was still deactivated and Young Allison sat on Ally's lap. She faced her. It was like what she'd done to John before. It was like what she'd done with CamNet – sort of.

Savannah decided to hang back and watch. She moved out of view. Things seemed to be getting more involved.

Young Allison put her arms around Ally's neck and interlaced her fingers.

'What the Hell?' Savannah wondered.

Ally opened her eyes and Young Allison was right in front of her, inches away.

"Hello." Young Allison said.

"Hello, this is - different." Ally said.

"See you were worried for nothing." Young Allison said.

"Why are we this – close?" Ally asked.

Young Allison got up and stood in front of Ally.

"So you can wonder what happened before you were reactivated." Young Allison said.

Ally liked how Young Allison played. She hoped more happened.

"If you copped another feel, at least there was something there this time." Ally said.

"You tell me." Young Allison said.

Ally reached up and touched herself.

"It's great to be back home again." Ally said.

Ally looked at Anna.

"You didn't activate your bodyguard yet." Ally said.

Young Allison flashed Ally a sly grin.

"I wanted some - alone time with you." Young Allison said.

Savannah didn't like this. She wanted it to stop – now.

"OK, I will talk to you later." Savannah said loudly as she appeared at the stairway to the bunker.

Ally wanted to know what really happened. She feared Savannah more than Anna.

"Did you do - anything?" Ally asked in a whisper.

"You'll never know…." Young Allison whispered back. "You will always wonder."

Ally knew Young Allison hit low.

"That was Vanna." Savannah said. "Cammy is having a problem."

Ally stood and looked at Young Allison. She was not sure what to believe at this point. She wanted to get back to base before Young Allison did anything else to her.

"I can take you back to see Cammy." Ally said.

Ally saw Young Allison wink at her. She really thought it seemed like a good idea to get out of there.

"I came to see Allison." Savannah said.

Young Allison moved over to Anna. She glanced back at Savannah.

"If Cammy needs you, you need to go." Young Allison said. "We already shared a fun day and evening. The team comes before pleasure."

Young Allison reactivated Anna.

Savannah filled Anna in on what happened so far.

Young Allison put a couple of sutures in Ally and then she moved over to Anna. When Young Allison was finished she started to turn away. Anna reached up to touch Young Allison's face.

Young Allison backed up and wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. There was nothing on the back of her hand when she looked.

Anna and Young Allison looked at each other for a few seconds until Anna looked away. Anna now knew why she was activated last. Anna felt an impulse shoot through her left hand.

Savannah didn't notice. She spoke to Ally about what they should do about Cammy.

Anna looked back at Young Allison.

Young Allison could see Anna's eyes were now a teared up a little since she turned away from her earlier.


	1034. Sent Her To Heaven

Chapter 1034

** Sent Her To Heaven **

* * *

John made it back to his room without any other interruptions. He decided to clean up and call it a night. He was going to call the lab and see what was happening with Cammy but decided against it. He would speak with Cameron about it when she got back. He would also speak with Vanna and find out her version of the story later. He doubted they would be the same.

John reflected on the wild night he'd spent with Cameron. He wished they could be like this all the time.

He knew they couldn't. There was a war to fight and it took its toll on all of them. He knew the war took its toll on Cameron more than anyone.

He really didn't know what would happen later on.

John cleaned up and briefly checked in with John Henry one more time. Events in the lab were unchanged. There was no one headed for his room. He told John Henry not to worry about that anymore.

He climbed into bed and went over some reports. He became very sleepy as he waited….

* * *

Earlier:

Cammy became upset with all of the attention. There was nothing wrong with her. She just forgot to get dressed. She looked again and she was still naked.

"Cammy, you need to get dressed, love." Sheila said.

Sheila was still naked as well.

"I'm fine." Cammy said. "I was just worried about Savannah."

Cameron was sure there was more in play here.

"Both of you get dressed - now." Cameron said.

Sheila faced Cameron as she put her underwear on.

"Oops." Sheila said as she removed them again. "These are Cammy's."

Cammy looked at the pile of clothes.

"Maybe I should go back with Sheila to her room." Cammy said. "Or she can come to mine. I don't want to be here."

"You need to get dressed." Vanna said. "Cam and Cameron are going to check you over."

"I want you to do it." Cammy said. "You are – Savannah."

The girls all looked at each other.

Cameron knew she was going to be here awhile. Something was wrong with Cammy. They needed to get her straightened out. Cameron wondered if this is what she looked like when these things happened to her. It seemed very disturbing, especially since Cammy insisted she was 'fine'.

Cam and Vanna talked to Cammy as she dressed.

Sheila was about ready to put her top on.

Cameron reached over and grabbed Sheila's left nipple ring and pulled her over to stand in front of her. Sheila needed to hurry before Cameron ripped it out. Cameron released it.

Sheila was going to protest but could see Cameron was steamed.

"What did you do to her?" Cameron asked.

Sheila felt she did not actually do anything – wrong.

"Nothing." Sheila said. "I swear it."

Cameron reached out again. Sheila backed up. She saw Cameron was going to get more – extreme this next time. She didn't want the ring ripped off this time. She was sure Cameron would. She looked really upset now.

Sheila decided she'd better come clean. Maybe something was wrong with Cammy and it was her fault.

"I sent her to – heaven and kept her there." Sheila quickly said.

Cameron lowered her hand.

"For how long?" Cameron asked.

Sheila knew it was for ninety three minutes and twelve seconds.

"An hour." Sheila said. "Maybe a little bit - longer."

"Continuously?" Cameron asked.

Sheila looked down.

"Yes." Sheila said.

Cameron never heard of anything like that before. Cammy's chip was probably jammed with sensations. There was no where for that many to go.

"You overloaded her." Cameron said. "She was never designed to function like that."

Sheila only did it to help Cammy.

"She felt very down." Sheila said. "I wanted to make her forget about her worries."

Cameron could see what Sheila tried to do now.

"You wanted Cammy to want you instead of Savannah." Cameron said.

Sheila stood straight and faced Cameron.

"I wanted Cammy to know I would be there for her, when you take Savannah from her." Sheila said. "I wanted her to KNOW there would be someone for her."

Cameron liked Sheila to challenger her. It showed Sheila believed in what she did. It showed why she did it.

"You wanted to show Cammy you could do something for her Savannah could not." Cameron said.

Sheila wanted Cammy to know she loved her.

"Yes." Sheila said. "I love her."

Cameron could see Sheila did not understand Savannah's love.

"Don't you understand that Savannah's love is more than - physical?" Cameron asked. "Savannah's love is emotional. It is pure and real. It is honest and sweet. The physical aspect is only a small part of her love. It is one way to express that love."

Vanna came over and took Cameron's left hand. It started to glitch.

"Cameron, please – stop this." Vanna said. "Cammy is going to be fine."

Cameron doubted that. She knew how these things expanded until she didn't know who or – what she was sometimes.

"We need to check her out." Cameron said.

Vanna could see Cameron still glared at Sheila.

"Maybe Sheila should return to her room." Vanna said.

Cameron looked at Vanna and then at Sheila.

"Go." Cameron said to Sheila. "We will - discuss this later."

Sheila put her top on and left. She knew Cameron was not done with her yet. She decided to offer Cameron the use of her chassis instead of punishment.

Cameron looked away from the lab door that Sheila exited from. She'd been thinking now would be a good time to ask to use Sheila's chassis for an evening with John. Her chip would be in Sheila's chassis and Sheila's chip would be sitting on the workbench until she was done using Sheila's chassis. Cameron could feel the excitement build in her. Sheila's chassis was still untouched by a male. That first experience would be hers. Vanna's words brought he back to now.

"That is a really nice dress you have on, Cameron." Vanna said.

Cameron smiled at Vanna.

"Thank You." Cameron said.

"I wish I could look that good in a dress like that." Vanna said.

"You would look beautiful in it." Cameron said.

Cameron looked over at Cam as she worked with Cammy. She'd connected Cammy into the server.

"You are much more beautiful than I could ever be." Vanna said.

Cameron wanted to do something nice for Vanna.

"Vanna, I have looked into something for years now." Cameron said. "I have checked with several cosmetic surgeons myself…."

Vanna wondered why Cameron would need to talk to a cosmetic surgeon. Resequencing could take care of any issue or damage she received, even with a sheath graft. They'd done it before.

"About what?" Vanna asked.

"About you." Cameron said. "They can fix your - blemishes."

Vanna's hand dropped down to her lower abdomen over her scar.

"We have discussed this before." Vanna said. "This is who I am now."

"You are more than that." Cameron said. "I understand now. It is a form of – self punishment."

"What?" Vanna asked.

Cameron considered leaving her sheath damaged before from plasma burns and complete tissue loss. It was to - punish herself.

"You have never looked into getting it fixed because you want to remind yourself of the things that – happened." Cameron said.

Vanna was not sure anymore.

"I don't want to talk about this." Vanna said.

Vanna needed to deal with these issues for over half of her life.

Cam worked with Cammy and saw Vanna was upset talking to Cameron.

Cam left Cammy talking in mid-sentence and came over to see what was causing Vanna to feel distressed.

"What's happening here?" Cam asked.

She demanded to know.

Vanna looked like she was about to cry.

"Nothing." Vanna said. "Let's go help Cammy."

Vanna looked back at Cameron once and went to assist Cammy.

Cam stood in front of Cameron. She wanted some answers.

"What did you say to her?" Cam asked.

"I told her I found the best people to help fix her scar." Cameron said.

"You know that has a lot of meaning for her." Cam said.

Cameron ran millions of scenarios over the years. Ten to one they came back with the same result.

"Vanna thinks if she gets rid of the scar, she will lose Allison." Cameron said.

"What?" Cam asked.

"Vanna thinks the only reason Allison is still with her is because of the scar she received freeing Allison." Cameron said. "She wants Allison more than anything."

Cam hoped there was not some problem with Cameron now.

"Where is this coming from?" Cam asked. "Allison and Vanna love each other."

Cam really wondered if Cameron was about to malfunction as well now. She saw the aggressive way she treated Sheila a few minutes ago. She was about to damage Sheila's sheath earlier.

Cameron looked at Cam.

"I didn't mean anything – bad." Cameron said.

Cameron went over to Vanna and took her hand. She led her away from Cammy. Cam went back over to Cammy at that point.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said.

"Oh, Cameron." Vanna said as she gave Cameron a tight hug.

"I didn't mean anything bad." Cameron said. "I apologize."

Cameron hugged Vanna back just as close.

"I know." Vanna said. "Let's go check on Cammy."

Vanna reached out and took Cameron's hand this time and led her back to Cammy.

Cam was pleased to see Vanna smiling again as she led Cameron back.

"Plug me in to the server." Cameron said. "I am going in to check Cammy over."

"I can do that, Cameron." Cam said. "I think things are under control."

"Cammy is – me." Cameron said. "I want to help her. I know these things happen to me sometimes. I hate them."

"Savannah is here with me." Cammy said. "I'm fine."

Cammy smiled at Vanna.

"Cammy, I'm Vanna." Vanna said.

"NO!" Cammy said.

Cameron saw Cammy reach out to scan Vanna. Cameron knew if she did that she would ask about the pregnancy. Savannah was pregnant with Vanna's child. Vanna was sterile. That would make Vanna feel bad. Vanna was unaware Savannah carried her child currently.

Cameron was going to grab Cammy's hand.

Vanna lifted her shirt and pulled the edge of her pants down. She showed Cammy her scar.

Cammy's hand stopped before she could scan Vanna.

"I'm sorry." Cammy said. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Cameron knew this was going to be a long night. She would need to stay to make sure Cammy did not think Vanna was Savannah.

Cameron knew Savannah was going to have to make a choice to stay with Young Allison like she promised or come back to be with Cammy, with – her in reality. It was an unplanned test of sorts.

Cameron knew Savannah's increasing endeavors were leaving her – spread pretty thin.

* * *

John Henry watched everything in the lab go down.

To watch the girls interact always fascinated him.

He monitored all the other things happening in his system at the same time. The events in the lab were a distraction.

Cameron, Cammy and Cam were all plugged into the server. Vanna was there with them. She looked very happy now being with three 'Camerons'. He was not sure what Cameron did to upset her earlier. It seemed resolved now.

John Henry thought about unplugging and heading down to the lab and check things out for himself.

He checked all the monitors around the base. Everyone was asleep or in the lab right now. John Henry unplugged and headed for the lab. He thought John would be OK. John did tell him not to worry about anything else.

There was movement in the hall soon after John Henry walked away.

He'd missed it in his haste to check out the girls in the lab.

* * *

John dozed in and out of sleep.

He thought of calling the lab or John Henry for an update but didn't.

He pushed the reports aside and turned off the light. He was asleep in no time.

John awoke once. He thought Cameron was back but the room was quiet. John was asleep again in seconds.

John felt the warm body next to him. It felt softer for some reason. They started kissing. John thought the kissing was very passionate and hungry.

She pulled John over on top of her.

There was a gasp as John mounted her. It was smoother but tighter than normal, at least for this position. The kissing intensified. John was very excited at the change in technique and style. This was really getting wild. She held John close, he could feel some dampness to her sheath, which was unusual. The depth of the kissing and motion increased and there something else. He could hear labored breathing and he could feel a pounding - heartbeat.

She let out a small gasp, her soft sweating body stiffened. John felt her nails dig in his back a little and then she relaxed….

He'd just sent her to - heaven.

John knew then, this wasn't – Cameron.


	1035. Hallway Hookups

Chapter 1035

** Hallway Hookups **

* * *

Cameron was plugged into the lab server with Cammy and Cam. That is how they communicated with each other. There were thousands of thoughts being looked at and shared by all three of them.

CamNet monitored what happened but did not participate. In the background CamNet quietly reviewed files from all three of them.

They all shared with each other. They all knew what files not to take from each other. It was those files that made them distinct as individuals, rather than clones at this point in time.

Vanna stood silently and watched them all sit there as they faced each other with blank looks on their faces. Sometimes one would smile before the blank look returned. She thought that must be beautiful to communicate that way.

Cammy seemed to 'butt heads' with Cameron more frequently than Cam. Cammy was also more active in her pursuit of John. Cam never experienced any 'close encounters' like Cammy almost did. Cam and Cammy shared all the same females, both Metal and human.

* * *

John Henry approached the lab. He was not really sure why he left his post to head for the lab. He was there now. He thought maybe he should use some tact. He looked through the small window in the door. He wanted to go in. When he saw all three of the girls were plugged into the server, he wanted to do that as well. That was the most special way for Terminators to communicate.

He was ready to go in when he remembered Cammy experienced a problem earlier. He'd experienced problems when he was plugged into the server with Cameron before. They were problems that were never explained, they just happened. That thought made him feel uneasy to think of them. Maybe it was a bad idea to go in. He still wanted to.

He decided to stay out in the hall for now. He could see Vanna observed all three of them. She held Cam's and Cameron's hands. He felt something different. He looked down at the massive bulge in his pants.

* * *

Sheila was back in her room. She knew she was in for some trouble. Maybe she should go around and make the most of it before Cameron punished her or deactivated her. She really didn't have anything to lose at this point.

She knew where Cameron was and that she would be tied up for awhile. That meant she knew where Cameron - wasn't.

'Why not?' She thought.

If she was going out, she might as well go in style.

It was time to get in the one experience she was missing.

* * *

Claire woke up and Hanna was gone. That wasn't unusual. At the house, Hanna would hear her awaken and come back into the room to see if she wanted to do anything. She always did. Now Hanna was able to seek out a larger selection of females, both human and Metal. In fact it was a wild few days since she'd been here. There was always someone for everybody. She'd made the rounds and she really liked being with Jesse. They developed some chemistry in the past. Now it could be cultivated and expanded.

Cameron was really pushing her these last few days to – visit John. It seemed Cameron was very worried about the anti-Metal faction. Cameron told her nobody else would help her protect John like she wanted. Cameron pointed out Young Allison – would when she returned from the past. Claire knew Cameron was using that to prompt her to act so her daughter was not required to - perform those duties.

Claire threw on a robe and headed out. She checked on Summer who was fast asleep. She knew Summer liked being around Jan and all the things at the base but she could see she missed her sister Allison - Young Allison.

Claire knew that her daughter sought to establish some independence from her. That was unheard of from a girl of her 'age' but she knew Young Allison was more like a 'twenty something' year old young woman in education and emotional development. Claire thought she stopped being a 'girl' when she was seven or eight. Cameron and the Metal girls were always working with her on everything. Claire soon saw that Young Allison was educated far beyond her.

Claire found herself out in the hall by John and Cameron's room. Maybe it was time to do what Cameron wanted. Claire looked in both directions, nobody was around. She hadn't done – this for a long time now. Maybe John would be the first male to satisfy her in a way a male was supposed to. She could feel herself 'become ready' as she thought about it. John would slide right in real smoothly. She was already pregnant so that wasn't a worry. Maybe she would get pregnant with one of her own. It would be good to have another baby for herself with all the girls around to help. Allison and Young Allison helped her a lot with Summer when she was small. The Metal girls did as well.

That was her next worry. Cameron seemed to make a point of holding Summer or having Summer in eyesight when she made her 'hints' about John. Now Summer was only a few years behind Young Allison in age. She seemed as educated and skilled as Young Allison. She'd also seen what the teenage version of Summer looked like with Metal Summer. Cameron could take Summer and return her as a teenager at any point. There would be no way that John could turn her down. She would be a total knock out.

Here goes nothing she thought. Cameron said that if she was in the room they would switch places. If Cameron wasn't there, she was to just climb in bed and – start. Claire reached for the door handle.

It was time to act.

She was really 'ready' at this point.

* * *

John Henry heard someone coming. He looked around and headed off before they saw him trying to make up his mind to go in the lab. They might not know he could see everything from his server and think he was spying. Maybe that is what he was doing.

John Henry headed down one hall and then another one. It seemed there was more than one person out. At least one was Metal and one was human.

There was one coming from each direction. He tried a door handle and entered a room so they wouldn't see him. He didn't want to have to explain what he was doing.

He waited and listened. He thought he successfully avoided detection.

There was a noise behind him. He turned around to look. He was in someone's room.

"Are you ready to try that - thing out? I can see its ready."

"Hello." John Henry said.

He was not sure what he should do now. The others were nearly outside the door.

* * *

Vanna opened her eyes and lifted her head.

As Vanna looked up she saw Savannah standing there in front of her.

"Hi, Savannah." Vanna quietly said.

"Hi, I didn't want to disturb you." Savannah said. "I have been here for a little bit. I think you dozed off."

"Maybe I did." Vanna said.

Savannah pulled up a chair and took Cammy's hand and Cameron's other hand.

"That should give them a lot to scan." Vanna whispered.

"That is what I am hoping." Savannah said. "I got here as quick as I could. Ally brought me."

"Cameron thought you would come, she wanted you to stay." Vanna said.

"I wanted to stay. I promised to spend the night with Young Allison." Savannah said. "Cammy needs me right now."

Vanna told her what happened so far and the confusion about who she was to Cammy.

Savannah wondered if anyone let it slip out that she was pregnant with Vanna's baby. She would wait and see. She still did not know if the pregnancy would come to term or not. She didn't want to give Vanna false hope and have it dashed.

"You are Savannah Weaver." Savannah said. "You ARE me, even if I am not you."

Vanna knew that was true. It still seemed impossible.

"I guess." Vanna said. "I wish I was you."

Savannah was not sure if she meant her now or her before to avoid what happened to Vanna at the hands of other.

"You were and ARE." Savannah said.

Cammy moved and started to look around now. It appeared that when Savannah took her hand it triggered something inside.

There was a smile on Cammy's face now.

"Savannah…." Cammy said. "You came for me."

The look of love was on both their faces and in their hearts.

"You know I always will." Savannah said.

Cameron and Cam were back among the functioning again too.

Cameron still held the hands of both Savannah and Vanna.

Cammy and Cam unplugged from the server. Cameron started to but stopped. CamNet began to feed her information.

Savannah noticed right away something didn't look right with Cameron.

Savannah moved to unplug Cameron.

Cameron unplugged herself and smiled at Savannah.

"I'm fine." Cameron said. "I just received some updates."

Vanna looked tired.

"Can we go back to bed?" Vanna asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

Cammy thanked them all for helping her. She was fine like she said she was all along.

Vanna and Cam departed.

"You need to rest, Savannah." Cammy said. "I'm sorry I spoiled your evening."

"You didn't. We can talk with Cameron for a few minutes." Savannah said. "That is a really nice dress you are wearing, Cameron. You look even more beautiful than normal, if that is even possible."

"Thanks." Cameron said.

Cameron talked about what her and John did earlier and all the places they visited. She did not mention the vivid details of the sexual encounters.

When Cameron updated with CamNet before she unplugged, she was given an update of what was happening around the base. There were a few developments she was not happy with but wanted to see where they went. John and the future needed to be protected. It was what she indicated to the other females she 'wanted' many times. She was surprised at one of them. It looked like someone 'jumped the gun'.

Now it happened….

"Are you going to see John?" Savannah asked.

"No." Cameron said.

Savannah thought that sounded a little curt.

She knew there was something going on somewhere. With all the girls at the base, there were a lot of possibilities.

She was worried about one that was in the back of her mind that would not go away. It was what Young Allison was doing or may have done. She was pushing too hard to grow up. She was going to do things she would later regret. Then again maybe she wouldn't. Savannah didn't regret anything she'd done. She wished she done all of them earlier. She knew that Young Allison felt that way too.

Savannah quickly got the feeling that Cameron was trying to keep her in the lab with Cammy. She needed to check on a few things and one of them was important.

"I'm going to go to bed." Savannah said. "I need to check on a few things first."

"I can do them." Cameron quickly said. "Cammy can help me."

"No, I have it covered." Savannah said.

Cameron again tried to stall her.

"Come on, Cammy." Savannah said as she took her hand.

"I need her for a few minutes." Cameron said. "You can go to your room first. I would like you to stay here with us."

Savannah knew something was happening. She excused herself. She left and went the other way to her room. She saw Claire was with Ally outside Sheila's room. She slipped by and saw John's room around the next corner.

She stopped dead in her tracks. She did not want to see what she saw. Young Allison was in the process of quietly closing the door to the John's room. It looked like she just slipped out from being in there. Maybe Cameron did stall her while something – happened. If it did. Cameron let it happen.

Young Allison looked around and headed away from John's door.

It was clear to Savannah what just occurred and that Cameron knew about it AND allowed it.

It was hard for her to accept that Young Allison cut in front of her. Seeing was believing.

Savannah felt angry. She was not sure if she was angry at Young Allison, John, Cameron or herself. Maybe it was all of them. She rapidly approached Young Allison.

"What did you do?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison was surprised to see Savannah.

"Nothing…." Young Allison said.

Young Allison looked at Savannah and looked as guilty as could be.

That seemed to make Savannah angrier.

"WHAT did you just - _do_?" Savannah asked again.

Young Allison faced Savannah and stood her ground.

"What I thought needed to be done…." Young Allison said.

Young Allison did not think this would be a problem. Savannah's apparent anger upset her. She thought Savannah would have done the same thing….


	1036. You Just Saw Me

Chapter 1036

** You Just Saw Me **

* * *

Savannah still found it hard to process. Here it was right in front of her. She'd caught Young Allison sneaking out of John's room. Cameron purposely delayed her and kept her from stopping this too. That also made her angry.

She'd seen the sexual aggressiveness that Young Allison began to display. It happened right in front of her. Maybe she should have shared with Young Allison before when it was clear that was what she wanted. Now maybe Young Allison would chose a different path. It might be different from the path that she was waiting for Young Allison on.

Rage boiled in Savannah.

How could she?

Savannah wanted to scream. She wanted to shake Young Allison. It was her first impulse.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This would change – everything now.

"You – didn't…." Savannah said.

Young Allison looked back at John's door.

"You just saw me." Young Allison said.

Savannah looked at Young Allison's face. There was no malice there. There was only 'hurt love' looking at her.

Savannah's love for Young Allison overpowered her anger. She loved Young Allison no matter what. She acted on her true impulse.

Savannah moved forward and hugged Young Allison instead.

"This isn't – right." Savannah said. "I can't believe this."

Savannah knew Cameron tried to keep her from finding this out. Cameron KNEW about this. This was Cameron's fault. Maybe this whole thing was all manipulation. She sure would not put it past Cameron.

"I'm sorry." Young Allison said. "I know I should have let you do it instead."

Savannah pulled Young Allison tight against her.

"It's done." Savannah said.

Savannah stood and moved the hair back on Young Allison's face.

Young Allison managed a confused smile.

Savannah reached her hand out and Young Allison took it.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Savannah said. "It's bed time – for sleep this time…."

Savannah looked back at John's door as they walked away.

It was time for her to step up and do what she should have long ago.

That was her function, not Young Allison's.

* * *

Cammy looked at Cameron.

"Are YOU alright?" Cammy asked Cameron.

Cameron was about to say 'I'm fine' but didn't.

"I have to be." Cameron said. "I made it – happen."

Cammy tilted her head.

"Made what happen?" Cammy asked.

Cameron looked at the cable she held in her hand.

"What needed to be - done." Cameron said.

Cameron moved the cable to plug back into the server. She couldn't do it.

"Do you want me to plug that back in for you or something?" Cammy asked.

Cameron's face was blank.

"I already know what I will see." Cameron said.

Cammy didn't have a clue what Cameron was talking about.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Cammy asked. "You don't look so hot."

Cameron looked at Cammy and gasped her shoulders.

"I MADE her do it." Cameron said.

Cammy was very worried right now. Did something happen to Savannah?

"Made who do what?" Cammy asked. "Savannah?"

Cameron's blank look turned into a faint smile before it quickly faded.

"I have already tried that multiple times." Cameron said. "It never happened, now something else has."

Cammy wanted to go to Savannah but Cameron seemed unstable right now. Cameron was there for her, now she needed to be there for Cameron.

"With Savannah?" Cammy asked. "She has only been back for less than an hour."

Cameron knew that things could happen quickly sometimes.

"It only takes a few minutes, especially with someone – new." Cameron said.

Cameron figured the first time she would use Sheila's chassis that John would finish very quickly, especially since she would make sure he knew that he was the - first.

Cammy could see Cameron was somewhere else now. Cameron looked lost. She needed to find out what happened and with whom.

"Give me the cable." Cammy said. "I will check myself. You don't have the nerve to see what _you_ have done."

A sad smile appeared on Cameron's face. It was a beautiful evening for her with John. Now it appeared it was even more special for John.

"I already know." Cameron said. "I _made_ her do it."

The future arrived tonight for Cameron. It was what she wanted for John. It was still a – Future Shock.

* * *

Earlier:

Claire was ready to enter John's room. Cameron really leaned on her hard to be with John to - protect him. She wanted that for herself and for Cameron. She knew it would please Cameron if she did what she wanted. It would keep Young Allison from having to 'step up' when she got back from the past. It would also keep Summer as _her_ daughter.

Claire turned the door handle. It was open. She cracked the door open and started to go in.

'Cameron' came around the corner.

That was not what she expected to see at this moment. She'd already committed herself to share with John. Maybe Cameron would join them.

Claire let go of the door handle.

She wondered if Cameron arrived to stop her or join her. She figured she'd better find out - first.

"Cameron…." Claire said. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

'Cameron' tilted her head slightly as she looked at her.

"Where is Hanna?"

"I don't know." Claire said. "Busy, I think."

"Were you going to go in there?"

"Yes." Claire said. "I thought it was what you wanted."

There was a slight pause.

"Would you rather be with me?"

This was even better.

"You are giving me a choice?" Claire asked.

"Yes."

This was a 'no brainer'.

"You." Claire said.

"Even if I look like your daughter – daughters?"

This was not a problem for Claire, she'd been with Cam, Cammy and Ally before. They were all their own programs. None of them were Allison - any Allison.

"Yes." Claire said. "I know you are not her – them."

'Cameron' looked at her for a long moment.

"Claire, I'm Ally."

Claire knew Ally NEVER looked like that.

"Cameron, stop." Claire said. "Only you ever look this Tight."

"Not even Cammy or Cam?"

"They come close." Claire said. "Ally is more like Allison."

Claire moved closer to 'Cameron'. She was highly aroused now. At this point she would do whatever 'Cameron' wanted.

"Do you want it to be the – three of us?" Claire asked. "Or just us first? I will do whatever you want."

"Claire, I'm Ally." Ally said.

Maybe this really was Ally. It sure looked like 'Cameron' to her.

"Really?" Claire asked. "You look like - Cameron."

Ally tried to give an explanation and wanted to leave out some details. She did not want Claire to know most of them especially the ones involving her - daughter.

"Anna fixed me up." Ally said. "You know her base program is Cameron. That is why I look like Cameron right now. I can't ever make myself look this good."

Claire looked towards the door to John's room.

Ally really wanted to be with Claire right now. She did not want her to enter John's room. She decided to make her offer more enticing.

"We can go see Sheila." Ally said. "That is if Hanna isn't there."

Claire looked away from John's door. She felt a little weak right now.

"It would still work for me if Hanna was." Claire said. "I don't think I could be with John now anyway. I've lost my nerve."

"Anna and Young Allison are here. I brought them and Savannah back." Ally said.

"This late?" Claire asked.

"Young Allison slept with her head on Savannah's lap on the way over." Ally said. "We caught a movie and hit the ice rink."

"Did she show off?" Claire asked.

"She showed me up, a couple of times." Ally said. "She is remarkable. We can go see her real quickly if you want."

"I want to see her." Claire said.

Claire and Ally left. The door to John's room was slightly ajar because Claire hadn't closed it tight.

Ally led Claire to where Young Allison was at.

"Mama." Young Allison said.

Claire and Young Allison embraced.

"I've missed you." Claire said.

"I missed you too." Young Allison said.

Young Allison and Ally explained what happened and why they were back. It was because there was a problem with Cammy.

Claire knew that happened to Cameron sometimes. She wondered if it could happen to Hanna.

"It's never happened to me." Ally said. "At least that I know of."

"I checked on Summer, she is sleeping." Young Allison said.

"Where is Anna?" Claire asked.

"John Henry was away so she plugged in to see what was happening. She is in the Command Center now." Young Allison said. "I was going back to check on her."

"I was going back to - bed." Claire said. "Do you want to sleep with me?"

Young Allison looked at Ally. She knew what was really about to happen.

"You two go on." Young Allison said. "I am going to sleep in Savannah's room. It will be like 'sleepover'."

"That's fine." Claire said. "Don't forget to brush your teeth."

"Savannah and Anna both already checked." Young Allison said. "Goodnight."

"It will be." Ally said as they departed.

Young Allison watched them leave. She figured her mother was about to be 'her' in Ally's mind, while Ally was going to be 'Cameron' in her mother's mind. She slowly started for the Command Center until Ally and her mother went around the corner. She looked around and started after them. She wanted to see where they were going. Maybe she would run into Sheila….

She followed them until she passed John's room. She saw the door was slightly ajar. Young Allison knew where Anna was at once she plugged in. Cameron and Savannah were in the lab with Cammy. Vanna and Cam were there too. Her mother and Ally were headed to 'heaven' somewhere. That meant John was all alone….

She knew she was a big girl now. It bothered her they wouldn't listen to her. None of them would, not even Savannah. She wanted to prove to all of them and to herself that she was a 'big girl' now.

Young Allison looked around and reached for the door….

* * *

Anna was plugged in. She got 'up to speed' on John Henry's server. She checked on everything. She was aware CamNet was in the system right now. Things were being blocked from her. She could not see what was happening around the living quarters. This was not how CamNet normally treated her.

CamNet told her she was following standing orders from Cameron about privacy. That wasn't exactly true.

'I don't have those files.' Anna said.

'You need to update with Cameron.' CamNet said.

Anna hadn't done that in a long while. She'd only done the 'Neural Interface' with Savannah multiple times.

All she could see was in the lab with Cameron, Savannah and Cammy. Cam and Vanna left.

'Where is John Henry at?' Anna asked.

CamNet was dominant in John Henry's server.

'Private matters are not to be discussed.' CamNet said.

Anna wondered what that meant. Was John Henry with – someone? That was new or was it. She was at the Young residence most of the time. Holly called her earlier and told her it was like a 'free for all' around there with all of the girls there, both Metal and human.

* * *

CamNet was really only preventing Anna from knowing what Young Allison was – doing.

She wanted both Savannah and Young Allison. Savannah already provided her with so much. It was time to make a choice. She wanted Savannah.

CamNet hoped what Young Allison was doing would make Savannah more available to her in the long run.

She could have stopped Young Allison but she did not. She left the ball in Cameron's court on what to do about it. It was clear that Cameron was going to yield.

* * *

Cameron was worried about what she'd find when she plugged in. She did not need to involve Cammy in her personal affairs of this nature.

"No. I'll do it." Cameron said.

Cameron plugged back in.

Cammy saw Cameron's hand start to glitch immediately.

Cammy decided to plug in as well and see what was happening. Whatever it was, it was all Cameron's doing.

Cammy plugged in. There was nothing to see.

"I don't see anything." Cammy said. "I am looking for Savannah."

"CamNet is blocking things from me." Cameron said.

"Why is CamNet in the system here?" Cammy asked. "Where is John Henry?"

"I don't know." Cameron said. "Something is not right here."

"Anna is plugged in." Cammy said.

Cameron's hand started glitching even more.

Cameron knew more than she let on.

"If she is here, where is Young Allison?" Cameron asked. "Who is protecting her?"

"Savannah would not have left her alone." Cammy said. "Savannah must have brought her, so she didn't have to break her promise to spend the night with her. Savannah thought of all of us."

"Savannah is the best." Cameron said.

Cammy noted Cameron's hand barely glitched now.

Cameron looked at Cammy in desperation.

"Change clothes with me." Cameron said.

Cammy didn't say anything at first. She could tell where this was headed.

"Savannah will know." Cammy said. "Young Allison will as well."

Cameron figured Cammy was right. Even if she could fool them for a short time they would find out very quickly. That left one other option.

"Put my chip in your second port." Cameron said.

"Savannah is not going to do anything like that with Young Allison." Cammy said. "You KNOW this."

"I do." Cameron said. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Cameron did know what she was thinking.

* * *

John Henry hurriedly entered a room he did not know was occupied.

"Are you ready to try that - thing out?" Sheila asked. "I can see it's ready."

John Henry was very surprised to see Sheila. This was her room.

"Hello." John Henry said.

He was not sure what he should do now. The others were nearly outside the door. If he went back out they would either think he been spying on the girls in the lab or paid Sheila a – social visit.

Sheila _hoped_ John Henry would take her by force. She wanted to learn like Jesse was forced to. She would offer only as much resistance as a human female.

Wait.

What was she thinking?

She was in charge in her own room.

"I see you waited until I was alone." Sheila said.

John Henry was short on excuses, even if he was - long on other things.

"I must have entered by error." John Henry said.

"That 'thing' in your pants doesn't look like an error." Sheila said.

Sheila started to remove her clothing. They'd only been on a few minutes. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered with them around the base. She seldom wore them when she was at Cameron's base with Ally. She also liked the - reaction it produced with Cameron's blank faced Terminators.

"What are you doing?" John Henry asked.

It was clear what Sheila intended to do with him.

"I'm making sure that 'thing' doesn't go away before I'm done with it." Sheila said.

John Henry was even more excited. He still needed to offer some token protest.

"You know Cameron has forbid all the girls from relations with males."

Sheila thought Cameron was a hypocrite.

"It doesn't stop her." Sheila said.

John Henry made no effort to leave.

"I should go." John Henry said. "You will be deactivated."

Sheila didn't really care at this point.

"I am going to be deactivated anyway." Sheila said. "I might as well go out in style."

Sheila was nude and started to remove John Henry's pants.

"Oh my, that's a big one." Sheila said. "Sit on the chair or lay on the bed. I'll drive."

John Henry knew this was not supposed to happen.

"I can't say – no." John Henry said.

"Nobody could say 'no' – to this." Sheila said as she indicated her chassis and sheath.

"I'm ready." John Henry said.

This isn't what John Henry planned or how he thought it would happen.

"I was built ready." Sheila said.

Sheila was going to go look up John earlier while Cameron was busy. Now this was about to happen instead. She was about to have her first experience with a male. It was long overdue. She wondered how it was going to compare to a 'marital aid'. It looked like 'Steely Dan' may have met its match.


	1037. Sidetracked

Chapter 1037

** Sidetracked **

* * *

Savannah took Young Allison to her room. There were a million thoughts running through her mind. She thought taking care of Young Allison is what must come first. This was a big step in her life. Savannah was upset with herself for not taking that big step first.

She was a little older when she was with Young Jesse than Young Allison was now. She knew of – the discomfort and soreness that happened at first. It was soon lost in the excitement but returned later on once things were - finished.

Savannah gave Young Allison another close hug. It was time to move on. Life moves forward not backwards.

"Did it - hurt?" Savannah asked. "Are you sore?"

Young Allison tilted her head slightly.

"Sore?" Young Allison asked.

"You know." Savannah said. "Down there."

Young Allison wondered what Savannah was taking about.

"No." Young Allison said.

Savannah was aware Young Allison was quite athletic. That may have taken care of one of the – issues already. Maybe John went slow like she always asked him when they'd almost done it.

"Your mother is going to kill me when she finds out about this." Savannah said.

Young Allison wondered what she did now. Maybe CamNet released the footage from the bunker before she put Ally's chip in.

"Did Ally say something?" Young Allison asked.

Ally must be a bigger problem than Savannah thought. This would require further investigation.

"What?" Savannah asked. "Was she there too?"

Young Allison thought she better come clean and own up to what she'd done.

"I know I shouldn't have – touched her." Young Allison said.

"Ally?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison touched Ally once in Anna's sheath and then again before she put her chip back in her sheath. She wanted to see what she would feel like when she was a little older.

"I touched her – twice." Young Allison said. "I'm sorry."

Savannah did not want to hear about Ally. She wanted to know how Young Allison felt after she - finished up with John.

"What about – John?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison wondered if she'd confessed too soon. Why was Savannah hung up on John?

"John?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah could tell Young Allison did not want to talk about it. That was understandable. She wanted to easy any – discomfort Young Allison might have.

"I saw you come out of his room with a guilty look on your face." Savannah said. "I know what you - did."

Young Allison was a little shocked.

"I didn't do anything." Young Allison said.

"It was inevitable." Savannah said. "I'm not going to admonish you but you don't need to lie about it, not to me anyway. I never want us to lie to each other."

Savannah gave Young Allison another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Young Allison decided to tell Savannah the truth.

"LOOK, here's what happened…." Young Allison said.

* * *

Sheila was all over John Henry. She was about ready to make her move. She was just about to climb on top of him when her door opened.

Both of their heads snapped around.

They were both relieved to see it was not Cameron.

"Sorry." Hanna said. "I didn't know this was happening."

Hanna turned to leave.

"Wait." John Henry said. "It's not what you think."

Hanna looked at the scene. Neither one of them moved since she'd entered the room.

"I see a naked female about to climb on top of your – well - LOOK at you." Hanna said. "There are not a whole lot of – choices at this point."

"It's not like that." John Henry said. "Events are getting out of hand."

"I don't think you will need to use your – hand anymore." Sheila said. "Not after you try this."

Hanna needed to process everything that she'd witnessed and heard.

"I didn't even know they did that." Hanna said.

"I don't." John Henry said too quickly. "This is all a misunderstanding."

"You won't misunderstand this." Sheila said.

Sheila tried to quickly take what she wanted but John Henry even more quickly stood up.

John Henry readjusted his pants. Hanna and Sheila both watched him and wondered how everything was going to fit. It took him two tries to get everything situated.

He looked away from both of them.

"Excuse me, I need to leave." John Henry said. "I'm sorry I intruded."

"You can watch us." Sheila said. "If Hanna doesn't mind."

"Why not." Hanna said as a statement.

"But you are like my - sister." John Henry said.

"I'm a machine." Hanna said. "With some wild and expanding programming."

"I mean you - look like her." John Henry said.

Hanna removed her clothing.

"I think you have seen Vanna naked plenty of times and Savannah too for that matter." Hanna said. "I checked my files, Vanna knows."

John Henry spied on all the girls from time to time. The more he watched, the more he wanted to see.

"It was for research…." John Henry said.

Hanna was naked now.

"Then it's study time." Hanna said. "Watch and – learn."

John Henry stopped his departure.

"Feel free to join in." Sheila said. "I NEED someone to get started on me or I am going solo."

Hanna pounced on Sheila.

John Henry earlier got up to leave the room. Now he stopped at the door and watched. This was very stimulating to watch and hear. He told himself this was for educational purposes.

Hanna and Sheila made good study material.

He began to wonder if his pants would rip. It sure seemed like it.

* * *

Cameron tried to get CamNet to release the security footage. She started to get angry now. She needed to KNOW what happened and with who.

"You made your point, CamNet." Cameron said.

Cammy and Cameron were both plugged in. They could see the footage now.

"I have the security feed." Cammy said.

"There is Claire…." Cameron said. "I forced her to - act."

"I don't think anything happened." Cammy said. "Look, there is…. That looks like you…."

"What the Hell?" Cameron asked.

Cameron thought it did look like her. Maybe CamNet was here. That would be even worse. No wonder CamNet was jacking her around with the security feeds. If CamNet did anything with Young Allison, Cameron decided she was going to deactivate CamNet.

"It has to be Ally." Cammy said. "She looks Tight."

Cameron sure hoped it was Ally.

"Anna must have done that." Cameron said. "Ally could never look that Tight on her own - ever."

"They have gone to check on Young Allison." Cammy said.

It was clear Ally intercepted Claire before she'd entered John's room.

There was a blank spot and the feed resumed.

It showed Young Allison stalking Ally and her mother.

"Look, Young Allison is following them." Cammy said.

"Oh, no." Cameron said.

They both saw Young Allison stop at John's room. She looked around and headed for the door. As she reached for the handle, the feed went blank again.

Cameron was sure John would choose Young Allison over her, especially _now._ She'd seen John watch the movie 'Pretty Baby' way too many times.

"We need to stop them." Cameron said.

It was what Cameron wanted but the timing was off. Savannah was supposed to be with each one of them first. Savannah was to be the anchor for the four of them.

Cameron hurriedly got up.

"Wait, the feed is back on." Cammy said. "There is time missing."

There was a view of Young Allison closing the door to John's room and walking away from it.

Cameron plopped back down hard in the chair.

"We are too late." Cameron said. "I have been - replaced."

"Savannah is confronting her." Cammy said. "I think she is going to strike her."

Cameron knew Savannah better than anyone.

"Savannah would never hurt Young Allison." Cameron said.

They watched Savannah give Young Allison a hug and lead her away.

As Savannah led Young Allison away, they saw Savannah look back at John's room and wipe a single tear away.

Cameron never expected for Young Allison to do this, at least not until she returned from the past.

"Savannah is going to terminate me for this." Cameron said.

Cammy thought that was plausible.

"I bet Claire will help her." Cammy said.

Cameron needed to hide this or run, maybe she needed to do both.

"I need to cover this up." Cameron said. "You need to help me."

Cammy did not see how that was possible at this point.

"How?" Cammy asked. "What if she ends up pregnant?"

Cameron tilted her head slightly.

"Let's take her and leave." Cameron said. "We will take Savannah too. It will be the four of us with you instead of John."

"Leave to where? Kidnap Her?" Cammy asked. "You are going to make it worse. It is going to come out."

Savannah always told Cameron to be wary of what she wished for.

"This is all my fault." Cameron said.

Cammy wanted CamNet to help them.

"We can go back in time and fix it." Cammy said. "What is CamNet doing?"

Cameron hand glitched wildly.

"CamNet asked me if I could do it over again, what would I do." Cameron said.

Cammy wondered how that helped any. It was already done.

"What would you do?" Cammy asked. "I think you would do the same thing."

Cameron felt guilt and remorse. She'd never experienced those feelings this strong before.

"I would NOT have let this happen, not until we get back from the past." Cameron said. "Savannah is going to HATE me."

The files started to play again.

"CamNet is replaying the files. They are in real time now." Cammy said. "We will be able to see everything as it actually happened."

Cameron knew that CamNet saw she was devastated by everything. Now CamNet was back to gloat at her.

"CamNet wants to rub my face in it." Cameron said.

Cammy knew that was what John did to Cameron with Riley.

"I'm not so sure about that – look." Cammy said.

* * *

John Henry lost track of the time as he watched Sheila and Hanna. It was wild and beautiful. He thought about joining them. They were both smoking HOT.

The door to Sheila's room opened.

"It looks like a full house." Ally said.

Claire looked at John Henry touching himself.

"Maybe we should go." Claire said.

John Henry realized what he was doing. He made a bee line for the door.

"I was only here for a few seconds." John Henry said and hurried out of the room. The door closed behind him.

Claire looked back at the closed door.

"Do any of the males…?" Claire asked.

That was a good question. Ally decided she would look into it.

"I didn't think so." Ally said. "Maybe."

Claire wondered about that. None of the males that she was with were ever able to get her where she wanted to go. She needed to - finish herself. She knew Metal did not slow or tire, maybe this would be something to look into. She'd considered this before. Maybe it was time to act.

Sheila lifted her head.

"Tag yourself in, love." Sheila said. "JAFO is gone."

"JAFO?" Claire asked.

"It means something else but in this case I think it is safe to say JAFO means - Just Another _Frustrated_ Observer." Ally said.

Claire didn't plan to be an observer here.

"Oh." Claire said. "Let's join the party."

Sheila lifted her head again when she got a good look at Ally.

"You look really Tight, Ally." Sheila said. "You are stunning."

Ally saw how the three of them looked at her. She figured she was in for a good time.

"Thanks." Ally said. "Let's party."

Claire, Hanna and Sheila all wanted to concentrate on Ally. It would be like 'Cameron' was with them.

* * *

John awoke with a startle.

He was sweating profusely.

He thought he heard the door close.

John flipped on the light.

He was still on top of the bed. The other side was not messed up or disturbed. The pillow was still puffed.

Was that a dream?

John felt his heart racing.

Was he having a heart attack?

John got up and looked around. He was alone.

He was sure he was with someone.

John sat on the edge of the bed and laughed.

"Man, that was wild." John said.

John quickly pinched himself.

John laughed again.

Maybe he should go check on Cameron and Cammy. He figured everyone would be asleep by now.

John laughed one more time.

* * *

Young Allison looked Savannah square in the face.

"Savannah, I haven't lied to you." Young Allison said.

Savannah knew what she saw.

"But, I saw you…." Savannah said.

Young Allison wanted to defend herself.

"I closed the door to John's room because it was open a few inches and he was snoring." Young Allison said. "That is all I did."

It slowly began to sink in to Savannah that she'd jumped to conclusions.

"You mean you – didn't…." Savanna said.

Young Allison stood her ground.

"I closed the door." Young Allison said. "That is all I did. I swear it, Savannah."

Savannah's eyes teared up. She hugged Young Allison close and tight for awhile.

"I'm sorry, Allison." Savannah said. "I apologize."

Young Allison could see where Savannah was going with her earlier – accusation.

"What did you think I did?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah felt ashamed of herself.

"NOTHING." Savannah said too quickly. "I was confused."

Young Allison giggled.

"You thought I – made lo…." Young Allison said.

"NO!" Savannah interrupted her.

Young Allison felt the sword of truth was double edged.

"What happened to the not lying part?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah nodded.

"I apologize again." Savannah said. "I did think THAT."

Young Allison wondered what all went on around the Resistance base.

"What has Cameron done to all of you?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah let out a long breath.

"A lot." Savannah said.

Young Allison was afraid that was what she was going to dream about now if she went to bed.

"Let's go check on Cameron and Cammy." Young Allison said. "I'm not too sleepy after all that drama."

Savannah felt very relieved.

"I feel embarrassed I even thought that." Savannah said. "I'm really sorry."

Young Allison looked Savannah straight in the face again and spoke honestly.

"It will happen one day, just not this day, Savannah." Young Allison said. "A lot will happen."

Savannah still felt ashamed.

"I think my mind is a sewer." Savannah said. "Let's go."

Young Allison hugged Savannah now.

"I don't think so." Young Allison said. "It is as beautiful as you are."

Savannah smiled at Young Allison.

They exited into the hall and headed for the lab. They both started in different directions.

"Where are you going?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison smiled.

"I want to go this way." Young Allison said.

Young Allison wanted to pass by the Metal girl's rooms.

Savannah figured she would let Young Allison get a cheap thrill. She owed her one after that accusation she'd made to Young Allison.

"I understand." Savannah said.

As they approached the rooms for the Metal girls, Savannah knew why. There was the sound of a lot of activity.

"I want to see what's - happening." Young Allison said.

"Everyone deserves privacy." Savannah said. "What were you going to tell me about Ally earlier?"

"Nothing." Young Allison said. "Everyone deserves privacy."

Young Allison hurried past Sheila's room and all the sounds - coming from it. She knew her mother was in there.

"Remember that." Savannah said.

"I will." Young Allison said.

'It's nothing new anyway.' Young Allison thought.

She'd seen it all before. Now she'd experienced some of it. She wanted her trip to the past more than ever now.

* * *

John Henry returned to the Command Center.

"Hello." John Henry said.

"Hello." Anna said.

Anna unplugged from the server.

John Henry was unsure how long she'd been there and what all she may have witnessed.

He thought about how to explain everything.

"The system just came back on when you arrived." Anna said. "CamNet blocked things from me. I wanted to see what was happening."

"What was happening?" John Henry asked.

"Not much on the outside. In here, I have no idea." Anna said.

Anna spied Savannah and Young Allison headed for the lab on one of the monitors.

"Cammy and Cameron are still in the lab, maybe I will check on them as well." Anna said.

"Thanks for watching the fort." John Henry said.

"Where were you anyway?" Anna asked.

"I went to check on Cammy and was sidetracked." John Henry said.

Anna wondered doing what but didn't ask. She headed toward the lab. She wanted to watch over Young Allison.

* * *

John hurried out of his room and almost bumped into Anna.

"I'm sorry, Savannah." John said.

Anna indicated her frontal sheath.

"Take a good look." Anna said.

John looked; there wasn't a whole lot there.

"I mean, Anna. Now I'm really sorry." John said.

"I am going to check on Cameron and Cammy." Anna said.

"That is where I was headed." Anna said. "Do you feel alright?"

Anna reached over to scan him.

John dodged her hand.

"I'm fine." John said.

They continued along toward the lab.

John started to think about that movie "Pretty Baby' again after he checked Anna out.

Anna was sure John stole a few extra glances at her.


	1038. Truth Or Dare

Chapter 1038

** Truth Or Dare **

* * *

Cameron was not happy with what CamNet made her – think.

"That's it." Cameron said. "I'm disconnecting CamNet."

Cammy was not sure why CamNet displayed the events as she'd done. There were some issues with Savannah and Young Allison involved as well. Maybe it was just to press Cameron's buttons. If it was, it worked.

"I doubt that is even possible any more." Cammy said. "I am sure CamNet would be as elusive as Skynet."

Cameron as aware that CamNet knew everything she did and even much more.

"Maybe so." Cameron said.

Cammy thought it was more of a 'reality check' directed at Cameron.

"I think she showed you what _could_ happen." Cammy said. "It didn't seem as if it was what you claim you want made you happy."

Cameron felt deflated. She wanted what was best for John. She wanted him protected.

"It isn't what I – want. It is what must be." Cameron said. "You know this better than anyone. I need to protect John."

Cammy saw Cameron's anger mount during the transmission from CamNet to her when they were both plugged into the server.

"You know you almost smashed the server don't you?" Cammy asked.

Not all of Cameron's ever expanding emotions and feelings pleased her.

"I was – angry." Cameron said. "Thank you for stopping me."

The door to the lab opened and Savannah and Young Allison entered. It was not something that Cameron expected.

Cameron looked away when Young Allison looked at her.

Young Allison was surprised that Cameron did that to her.

"Not her too…." Young Allison said. "I closed a door."

Savannah did not want any problems.

"Allison…." Savannah said.

Young Allison nodded and smiled at Cameron and Cammy.

"Hi, Cameron." Young Allison said. "Hi, Cammy."

Young Allison and Savannah inquired to see how Cammy was doing. Everything looked fine.

Young Allison wanted to address the issue.

"Cameron, you don't have to worry until we get back from the past." Young Allison said and then she looked at Savannah. "Cammy, you might need to worry a lot sooner."

Young Allison laughed at the looks on Cammy's and Cameron's faces. She stopped laughing when she saw the stern look on Savannah's face.

Savannah did not want Cammy or Cameron to feel bad. Sometimes when they joked, a Terminator would interpret something as being literal.

"Cammy and Cameron have nothing to worry about now or in the future." Savannah said.

Young Allison changed the direction the conversation was headed. She hoped to soothe any hard feelings, real or imagined.

"You look really Tight in that dress, Cameron." Young Allison said.

Cameron wanted to reach out to Young Allison.

"Thanks." Cameron said. "You will look even more beautiful in it, Allison."

Cameron held out her arms to give Young Allison a hug.

Young Allison moved forward and hugged Cameron.

"ALL your dresses are a little big on me." Young Allison whispered in Cameron's ear. "You determine _when_ it happens for John and for – you."

Cameron released Young Allison and looked in her face. Somehow she didn't think so. It would be Young Allison who determined when anyone would - start.

It was not so much a threat if Young Allison was with John. It was that Cameron didn't want John to spoil Young Allison before Savannah and Young Allison – bonded. Cameron wanted that bond for them first.

* * *

John and Anna neared Sheila's room. There was a lot of – noise inside.

"Maybe we should have gone the other way." John said.

"Relax; you know it is what happens with them all the time." Anna said. "Girls will be girls."

"Even if they are Metal girls." John said.

John really wondered what it would be like to be with more than one female at the same time. He did not know if he would watch or participate. Maybe they would concentrate on him. He doubted he would be able to satisfy more than one or two of them before he finished.

He looked back once as they passed.

Anna did not bother to tell him she could hear Claire in there too. She was well acquainted with her – sounds.

They continued on and neared the lab a short time later.

* * *

Young Allison was able to break any tension with her natural charm and cheerfulness.

Cameron and Young Allison were now playful and joking.

Savannah made sure Cammy was back to normal. They spoke for awhile as Cameron and Young Allison interacted.

Savannah gave Cammy a tight and meaningful hug. She released it only when they heard someone approach the lab.

The lab door opened again.

John and Anna entered. John gave Cameron a hug and Anna gave Cammy one.

They both checked in with Cammy and Cameron to see how everything was.

Cammy did not like all the attention when she felt everything was fine.

"I'm fine." Cammy said. "I have been telling everyone that all night."

Savannah wanted them out of the lab and into a better setting.

"Then you are coming with me." Savannah said.

Young Allison giggled.

Cammy looked at Young Allison.

"I want you to come along too." Cammy said.

"Anna can come with us as well." Savannah said.

Savannah wanted Cameron and John to have some alone time.

"I will hang out with Cammy for the rest of the night." Anna said.

Anna wanted Savannah and Young Allison to finish their 'girl's night out'.

Cammy knew that Savannah and Young Allison should finish out their fun night.

"OK, Anna, we can hang out." Cammy said. "I have a few projects I am working on."

Young Allison did not want Cammy and Anna to feel excluded because she was there.

"Can both of you come with us to _our_ room?" Young Allison asked as she quickly added. "Savannah's room."

Young Allison winked at John and took a hand each of Cammy and Anna. She led them away.

Savannah was left looking at John and Cameron.

"I hope you know what you are in for one day." Savannah said and turned to leave.

John and Cameron looked at each other.

Savannah noticed.

"I mean BOTH of you." Savannah said over her shoulder. "All of us."

Savannah hurried to catch up with Young Allison, Cammy and Anna.

There was a giant smile on her face as she hurried along.

* * *

John watched them depart. He'd wondered the same thing himself.

"She was referring to our future - the 'Natural Order'." Cameron said.

John did not know of the anguish CamNet made Cameron experience earlier. His words were somewhat prophetic.

"I am aware of that. Be careful what you wish for…." John said. "It looks like it is just us alone again."

Cameron looked at the lab door.

"For now." Cameron said.

John could see the far off look in Cameron's eyes.

John wanted to bring Cameron back from wherever her mind was taking her. He knew where his mind took him earlier and that wild dream.

"I'm trying to decide." John said.

Cameron tilted her head slightly.

"Decide what?" Cameron asked.

Cameron was unsure if John referred to Savannah or Young Allison.

"What looks better…." John said.

"Better?" Cameron asked.

"You - with or without the dress on." John said.

Cameron smiled.

"We can always return to our room and – experiment." Cameron said.

John liked that idea. He decided Cameron was beautiful both ways.

"I'm in." John said.

"You will be." Cameron said with her sly smile.

"Damn straight." John said.

"That's the way I like it." Cameron said.

John and Cameron faced each other.

Cameron moved forward and kissed John. She hiked up her dress. She was ready to – go.

John was afraid someone could walk in on them.

"Not here." John said.

Cameron tilted her head slightly.

"Someone might see us." John said.

"We can always tell them we were making sandwiches…." Cameron said.

John tried not to laugh. It was still funny the way Cameron said it with a straight face.

"Not - that again, don't even say it." John said.

Cameron scooped John up in her arms. It caught him by surprise.

"I won't say it. We will do it instead." Cameron said. "To our room it is."

Cameron headed out of the lab as she carried John.

"Shouldn't I be carrying you?" John asked.

"I'm heavier than I look." Cameron said. "Maybe when we get to our room you can."

They passed by Sheila's room.

"They sound busy in there." John said.

Cameron briefly considered carrying John in there with the four females. It would be his wildest fantasy - come true. Cameron would have to come back and make sure they did not take it too far with Claire. No, Hanna was there, she would keep Ally and Sheila in check.

"We will be too." Cameron said.

Cameron heard them call Ally - 'Cameron'. It made her smile to herself. She liked it when everyone was happy….

* * *

The girls arrived back at Savannah's room.

"Sleepover." Young Allison said.

Savannah wanted Young Allison to rest.

"They don't sleep." Savannah said. "YOU need to get to bed."

"Oh…." Young Allison said.

Anna wanted Young Allison to rest as well. It was already late.

"Maybe I should go." Anna said.

Anna turned to go.

Young Allison took Anna's hand.

"Let's play 'Truth or Dare'." Young Allison said.

"Now I really know I should go." Anna said.

"You can stay until we fall asleep." Young Allison said. "You have before."

Savannah shot Young Allison a quick glance then looked at Anna.

"Relax." Anna said. "Don't forget I have your 'programming', Savannah. I _protect_ her, the same as you do."

Young Allison felt overprotected at times.

"More like take all the fun away." Young Allison said.

Savannah KNEW her feelings, Anna needed to deal with 'Cameron's' feelings as well.

"It is the 'Cameron' programming in you that I am worried about." Savannah said.

"You know Cameron loves both of you." Anna said. "Ask Cammy."

"We all know the answer to that." Cammy said.

It still looked like Anna was going to leave so Young Allison could rest.

Young Allison did not want her to go.

"Anna, stay just for a little while." Young Allison said. "Please."

Anna looked at Cammy and Savannah, they both nodded.

"Only if you go to bed now." Anna said.

"OK!" Young Allison said.

Young Allison took her back pack off and carefully set it next to Savannah's bed.

"Remember this is a 'sleepover'." Savannah said.

"I know." Young Allison said. "I think I have been accused of enough things already tonight. Remember you thought that…."

"Truth or Dare it is." Savannah quickly said.

Young Allison smiled.

Savannah could see Young Allison was very manipulative without really even trying to be.

"I play rough." Young Allison said.

"Now I know this was a mistake." Anna said.

"Who goes first?" Cammy asked.

"I do. I'm the guest." Young Allison said. "You have to answer truthfully."

"Is that an…." Cammy started.

"DON'T SAY IT…." Savannah said as she tried to stop Cammy.

"…Order?" Cammy asked.

Young Allison smiled.

"Yup." Young Allison said. "Thanks."

"I'm glad that was just for her." Anna said.

"It wasn't." Young Allison said.

Cammy looked at Young Allison and Savannah. The game needed to be fair.

"What about you and her?" Cammy asked Young Allison.

Young Allison was ready for that.

"You get to scan us – both of us." Young Allison said. "I have nothing to hide."

Savannah wondered if she'd underestimated Young Allison manipulative intent.

"This is ridiculous." Savannah said. "I know what she wants to know. I'm not going to tell her."

Cammy tried to redirect the direction things were headed. She actually made it worse.

"Maybe we should let her watch." Cammy said. "Seeing and hearing is – believing."

Young Allison giggled. She'd actually already done plenty of that.

"I'm out." Anna said.

Young Allison liked to play with them.

"We haven't got to the 'Dare' part yet." Young Allison said. "That's - coming."

At this point Savannah, Cammy and Anna all wanted to be some place else. They all knew they were at the mercy of Young Allison.

"It's bedtime in fifteen minutes." Savannah said. "That's my - order."

Young Allison looked at Savannah.

"That is fine with me." Young Allison said. "You're first."

Savannah wanted to keep a brave face.

"Go for it." Savannah said. "Cammy and especially Anna know everything about me."

The smile on Young Allison's face turned into a serious look.

"Do they?" Young Allison asked. "I don't."

Now Savannah was worried.

* * *

Cameron made it to the intersection of the first hallway from Sheila's room before she asked John something that she thought would please him.

"John, would you like to join them?" Cameron asked.

Cameron looked back towards Sheila's room.

"With you?" John asked.

"You would be alone without me, just them." Cameron said. "I want to make this a memorable night for you."

John really wanted to do that but tonight he'd shared a special time with Cameron.

"Not tonight." John said. "I'm – shooting for nine hundred and eighty four by morning. That is if you stay the night."

Cameron wanted more than one if she stayed the entire night. She would try and squeeze a few more out of John.

"If I stay the whole night it will be down to nine hundred and eighty two." Cameron said.

John figured he would be unable to perform at that level.

"I don't know if I am that virile." John said.

Cameron felt she could help him get to where he needed to go.

"I guess we are going to find out." Cameron said. "I will still be able to - get you there."

They arrived at their room.

Cameron set John down.

"Well?" Cameron asked.

"Our wedding night again?" John asked.

John and Cameron knew the drill; they'd done it many, many times.

It always seemed to make Cameron happy.

Cameron always liked to find the file for their wedding night and start a new one with a sub file attached to it. For her then, it always was their wedding night - for the first time.

Cameron never told John what she was doing. Until a few hours into the 'new' 'wedding night'. She never knew it wasn't the first time with John until they finished. Then the experience would become a sub-file.

John always thought Cameron started out slowly when they reenacted their wedding night. He did not know for Cameron it _was_ their wedding night for the first few hours until her programming reset.

All John knew is those reenactments really picked up after the first few hours. Cameron became a totally different person then.

John always wondered why.

Nobody knew.


	1039. Exactly Like That

Chapter 1039

** Exactly Like That **

* * *

Cameron moved at a fast rhythmic pace. John could only take so much. John grasped Cameron and stopped her. Cameron waited a few moments for John to finish completely and then moved off of John and lay next to him.

"We made it to nine hundred and eighty three." John said.

Cameron didn't get to finish.

"I'm not done yet." Cameron said.

John felt pretty tired out.

"I'm sorry." John said. "I think I am."

That wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Hardly." Cameron said with a smile.

He didn't think that was the best choice of a word at this point.

"It needs a – rest." John said.

"I'll give 'Little Willie' a few minutes." Cameron said.

John could tell it was going to take longer than that. He wondered what Cameron did while he was asleep. She was still there every time he woke up.

"What did you do when I was sleeping?" John asked.

Cameron tried to tactfully avoid the question.

"I'm not sure you got much sleep." Cameron said.

"I did sleep some." John said. "What did you do?"

Cameron looked over at John.

"I looked at the ceiling and wondered what I was doing here." Cameron said.

John was worried. He didn't like that answer. He was afraid of where it would lead.

"Wondered about what?" John asked.

She was aware what she'd done with John was not her primary function. She was only supposed to supplement his sexual appetite, not be the focus of it.

"I thought about everything." Cameron said. "I was constructed to kill and now I do so much - more."

That sounded like some regret to John.

"Is that good or bad?" John asked.

Cameron searched for an answer. She could not pick one.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I have so many conflicted feelings and desires."

"You are developing more each day." John said.

There was a lot of guilt associated with that for Cameron.

"I have gone through some rough patches." Cameron said. "I apologize to you for those. I was unable to control some of my - actions."

John thought of all the nights alone he'd spent.

"You experienced feelings and emotions. You did not know how to process them or deal with them." John said.

Cameron thought about that and wondered how much any of that actual changed since then.

"I still don't." Cameron said.

"I need to get up." John said.

Cameron glanced down at John's waist.

"That's what I was - waiting for." Cameron said.

John looked at Cameron and she giggled.

He'd seen that same look and heard the same giggle before. He could place it now to its origin.

"You looked just like Young Allison when you did that." John said.

Cameron thought about that.

"I wish I could be her." Cameron said.

John saw the far off look on Cameron's face as she said that.

"You are - in a way." John said. "THAT is the same Allison you were patterned after."

"I guess it was - in a way." Cameron said. "They all started from her."

That led to some other thoughts John felt about what Cameron was doing to Young Allison. He needed to say something and hoped it did not turn into a problem.

"Cameron, you know you can't make Young Allison the human version of you." John said.

She knew there was more at play than John understood.

"It's too late to change." Cameron said. "It is her choice now."

"What have you done?" John asked.

Cameron looked at John and tilted her head slightly. She wondered why John seemed confused.

"I've done what you asked and programmed me to do." Cameron said. "Everything I do is for you."

* * *

Young Allison awoke. She looked to her left side and Savannah was there. She blinked twice and looked to the other side. Savannah was there too.

Wait.

This was Savannah, the other side was Anna. She could see Cammy on the other side of Savannah.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Savannah asked.

"I did." Young Allison said. "This was a fun sleepover, especially with all the stuff we did yesterday."

Savannah reflected on all the things they did do yesterday. None of them seemed to faze Young Allison in the slightest, even the part where they'd needed to kill.

Young Allison looked over at Anna.

"What did you do while I was sleeping?" Young Allison asked.

"I looked at the ceiling in the darkness and traded places with Cammy twice." Anna said.

"Oh, I didn't know." Young Allison said. "Can you switch again?"

"Here, climb over me. I will switch with you." Savannah said. "No more pillow fights either."

"It was only a few hits." Young Allison said. "I stopped when you told me to."

Young Allison carefully climbed over Savannah.

"You didn't touch anything." Savannah said.

Savannah thought she would. She wanted to see if Young Allison thought about what she did with Ally.

"I was playing with Ally yesterday. I know it was wrong. I won't do that again." Young Allison said. "I need to apologize to her."

"Don't." Savannah said. "She knows it was all in fun."

Savannah was really afraid Ally would actually encourage her.

Young Allison looked at Cammy.

"What did you do all night?" Young Allison asked.

"I scanned Savannah and you while I replayed all my files about both of you." Cammy said.

"You scanned me while I was sleeping?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "You have beautiful dreams."

"You can't see my dreams." Young Allison said.

"I can feel your responses to them." Cammy said.

Anna wondered if Young Allison dreamt about her.

"What did you dream about?" Anna asked.

"'Truth or dare' was last night." Young Allison said. "Our dreams are our own."

"You were dreaming about what you made us tell you." Savannah said.

"They were beautiful dreams…." Anna said.

Young Allison looked over at Anna.

"You scanned me too?" Young Allison asked.

"I needed to do something for six hours." Anna said.

Young Allison sat bolt upright in bed.

"It's that late?" Young Allison said. "I need to start my training. I should have started two hours ago."

"Maybe you should have gone to bed earlier like I wanted you to do." Savannah said. "Go get cleaned up and dressed."

"I'm dressed." Young Allison said.

"Dressed to go out." Savannah said. "We are all dressed in our night clothes."

Cammy and Anna both got up.

"Cammy looks beautiful in that nightgown." Young Allison said.

"Thank you." Cammy said. "Cameron picked it out for me. I usually don't have it on for long when I am with Savannah."

Young Allison giggled.

"Cammy!" Savannah said.

"Relax." Young Allison said. "I know _what_ everyone does – and with who."

Young Allison did know, she'd spied on everyone.

"Subject change." Savannah said. "Allison, get started so I can."

"OK already." Young Allison said.

* * *

"I've done what you asked and programmed me to do." Cameron said. "Everything I do is for you, John."

John wondered why Cameron did not stop at some point. She could choose her own path.

"You still do it even if you don't want to?" John asked.

There were some things Cameron would rather have done differently or not at all.

"You have seen what it has done to me over the years." Cameron said. "If I don't do what I'm supposed to do – I have problems."

John felt that was his fault as Future John.

"I need to fix that." John said.

"How?" Cameron asked.

"I need to reprogram you to do what you want." John said. "If I am the one who messed you up in the future. I need to undo what I did."

Cameron knew there would be some big changes. She doubted John would like all of them.

"Even if you lose me?" Cameron asked.

John previously thought about this a lot. There was no hesitation in his answer.

"Even if I lose you, Cameron." John said. "Love is about sacrifice. I want you to be happy."

"I'm a machine." Cameron said. "I can't be happy."

John realized those were Cameron's same words from - before.

"Wait." John said.

"I told you before that we talk about these things in the future." Cameron said. "We do. We will - we are."

"You did." John said.

Cameron looked down at her - handy work. She'd been attempting to stimulate John enough to respond as they conversed.

"There we go." Cameron said. "I knew you were - up to it."

Cameron climbed up on top of John.

"Nine hundred and eighty two to go." John said.

"Not until you - finish." Cameron said. "I have it under control."

"I'm working on it." John said.

"So am I." Cameron said.

Cameron increased her speed as she leaned down and kissed John.

* * *

Young Allison headed to the bathroom.

"Let's all get dressed." Savannah said.

Cammy started to make the bed and straighten things up first.

"I'll do that." Savannah said.

Savannah normally made her bed herself as Cammy was usually gone when she woke up. She told Cammy she didn't need to be there when she was sleeping.

"I got it." Cammy said. "I like to help out."

"Thank you." Savannah said.

Anna and Savannah started to dress. They looked at each other.

"Don't say anything." Anna said.

"You look beautiful." Savannah said.

"You're just saying that because I look like you." Anna said.

"You are beautiful." Savannah said.

"Young Allison tells me that too." Anna said.

"Scan me." Savannah said. "You know I am telling the truth."

Cammy finished making the bed and straightening the room.

Anna and Savannah were almost finished dressing.

Cammy laid out her clothes and stripped off her nightgown.

"That - is beauty." Anna said as she indicated Cammy. "LOOK at her."

Anna was still pleased she was able to be in Ally's chassis for a few hours last night. The 'Cameron' in her made her look like 'Cameron'. Hot and Tight.

"Yes it is." Savannah said. "I noticed Cammy put her - jewelry back on."

Savannah actually noticed last night but wanted to see if Cammy would offer an explanation on her own, she didn't.

"Sheila put them on for me. She wanted us to be the same." Cammy said. "I can take them off."

Cammy reached up and touched both of them.

The bathroom door opened and Young Allison walked out.

"I'm done." Young Allison said as she noticed Cammy's jewelry. "WOW!"

Young Allison looked at Cammy standing there naked getting ready to put her clothes on as she tugged on her – rings.

Cammy released them and faced Young Allison.

"Get dressed, Cammy." Savannah said.

Young Allison liked what she saw on Sheila. She imagined herself adorned like that one day. Now when she saw Cammy she knew it was _exactly_ what she would look like with the same jewelry. It would be something she would do when she returned from the past.

"I'm going to look just like that one day." Young Allison said. " _Exactly_ like that. I swear it. That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Savannah knew that was _exactly_ what she thought when she saw Isabel-Cameron look _exactly_ like that too. That was the moment she decided there was nothing more beautiful than the female body.

"Let's head out while Cammy and Savannah finish getting dressed." Anna said.

Anna quickly ushered Young Allison past Cammy and out the door.

Young Allison never took her eyes off Cammy until the door closed.

Savannah was a little miffed at Cammy but not really. She wondered about the timing of everything.

"Did you do that on purpose, Cammy?" Savannah asked.

"No." Cammy said. "I didn't know she was going to finish getting cleaned up so fast."

Savannah was not sure she believed that. Cammy could hear everything that Young Allison did in the bathroom from running the water to drying her hands. Maybe Cameron was behind it.

"Was it Cameron's idea?" Savannah asked.

Cammy did not want Savannah angry at her.

"No." Cammy said. "I can take them off."

Cammy went to remove the left ring.

"Stop." Savannah said.

Savannah walked over to Cammy and faced her.

"You do look beautiful, Cammy." Savannah said. "You know I like you to look like that – sometimes. This is one of those times."

Savannah carefully centered Cammy's rings as she dressed.

There was a burning question in Savannah's mind as to exactly what happened to Cammy last night and why. There was a story behind it she wanted to hear it, all of it.

"What happened last night?" Savannah asked. "We are alone now. I want the truth."

Cammy looked at Savannah and told her what happened but not why.

"Sheila overloaded my systems." Cammy said.

"How?" Savannah asked. "Did she use a shocker on you?"

Cammy did not want to tell Savannah the details.

"Can we _not_ talk about it?" Cammy asked.

Savannah pressed her anyway. She wanted to prevent it from happening again for Cammy's sake.

"I want to know." Savannah said.

Cammy released a few more details. She did not want to mention it was over her fear of losing Savannah.

"I was feeling down." Cammy said. "Sheila said she could 'fix' me."

"It sounds more like she 'broke' you." Savannah said.

She gave Savannah a few more details. She did not want Sheila to be in trouble for doing what she asked for.

"When Sheila got me – there, I asked her not to stop." Cammy said. "She didn't, for over an hour."

Savannah thought about that. There were times that the Metal girls and Jesse would stay on her and push things a little longer than they needed to be. It was always hyper stimulating. Jesse told her she'd gone so far that she could not move, speak or even see at times. She'd even stopped breathing a few times.

"I can see how something that normally lasts a very short – duration was continued for over an hour straight, how it could overload someone." Savannah said. "She should have known better."

Cammy still did not want to tell Savannah it was about her fear of losing her. She wanted Sheila to make her forget. She did.

"Remember, we spent eight years in the past - together…." Cammy said.

"I have not forgotten." Savannah said. "We all get around."

"Sheila loves Ally." Cammy said. "Ally doesn't let Sheila do all the things I let her do. We were together for eight years…. It was just us all alone…."

"Is that why you do them?" Savannah asked. "I mean let her do what she wants to you?"

"I don't know." Cammy said.

There were long periods of time when Sheila's chip was in her chassis and her chip was in Sheila's chassis. Since she possessed two chip ports, Sheila would have her remove her chip and place it in her second port. Sheila would then remove her chip and place it in her chassis. She liked Sheila's chassis and Sheila liked her chassis. They even talked of trading permanently. The only reason they didn't was she was afraid Savannah would want Sheila in her old chassis instead of her in Sheila's old chassis.

Savannah gave Cammy a kiss.

"You know I love you just the same." Savannah said. "We need to go and catch up with Anna and Young Allison."

Cammy wanted to ask Savannah if she could trade chassis with Sheila for a few days but didn't. It was still her secret desire. She did not like living in Cameron's shadow all the time. When she was in Sheila's chassis, she felt like she could get away from it all.

She also knew that Cameron desired Sheila's chassis as well. She feared Cameron would do something to take Sheila's chassis from her to use for sex with John. Cameron could not deny this. Cammy contained most of Cameron's programming. She warned Sheila what was coming one day.

What she did not know was 'that day' was a lot closer than anyone knew.


	1040. Not Into The Future

Chapter 1040

** Not Into The Future **

* * *

Cameron brought John to another - climatic finish.

"Wow!" John gasped.

Cameron kissed John and climbed off of him.

"Nine hundred and eighty to go." Cameron said.

"Later." John gasped.

"Do you want to shower?" Cameron asked.

"You go first." John said. "I need to rest."

Cameron bent down and gave John another long kiss.

Cameron headed off and took a shower. She returned a few minutes later. She was still drying off as she looked at John.

John looked immobile.

"Do you want me to carry you into the bathroom?" Cameron asked.

"I think I can still walk." John said.

"Let me help you." Cameron said.

"I got it." John said.

John made it to the bathroom on his own.

"This is a really late start for me." John called out from the bathroom.

"You'll manage." Cameron said.

Cameron made the bed and laid out clothes for John and her.

There was some disturbance in the hall.

* * *

Young Allison looked back at the closed door to Savannah's room.

Anna noticed and knew why.

"You should not have stared at Cammy like that." Anna said.

Young Allison really like how Cammy looked with her jewelry.

"I couldn't help it." Young Allison said. "She looked so beautiful and Hot like that. I'm going to do that too, just like that. I want to look just like that. I mean – everything too."

Anna did not think Cameron would allow that. Maybe Savannah could quell her desire.

"You will not." Anna said. "You will have other - functions."

Young Allison saw Jesse adorned like that for years and she didn't have any problems to nurse Precious. She shouldn't either when she would need to nurse Cameron's baby.

"We'll see." Young Allison said.

Anna did not want to get blamed for this by Cameron.

"We will not." Anna said.

Young Allison thought she should be able to do what she wanted with her own body.

"I am going to." Young Allison said. "You can't stop me. I can look how I want. It's my own body. I can do what I choose to do with it."

The more Young Allison pushed, the more Anna pushed back.

Young Allison and Anna were arguing as they walked along, it got louder and more heated. It seemed to be more of a lovers quarrel at this point.

The door to John's room opened as they neared it.

"What is the problem here?" Cameron asked as she looked out.

Cameron boldly stood naked in the doorway. She saw Young Allison and Anna were arguing. That was unusual for them. Cameron monitored _all_ of their interactions.

Cameron straightened and smiled when Young Allison looked at her. She slowly moved behind the door, halfway - almost.

Young Allison was able to see the naked beauty of Cammy and Cameron less than a minute apart. Cameron still looked more beautiful, even if Cammy was identical and sported the jewelry.

"Wow!" Young Allison said. "You look beautiful, Cameron."

Cameron smiled and let the door swing away from her naked figure so Young Allison and Anna could see all of her.

"This is _your_ beauty, Allison. You will look exactly like THIS one day." Cameron said. "I'm sorry I am not dressed. I heard a disturbance. I needed to make sure it was safe for John."

Anna watched Young Allison stare at Cameron.

"Stop staring." Anna whispered to Young Allison.

Young Allison could not wait to look like that.

"I'm sorry." Young Allison said.

"Excuse me while I get dressed." Cameron said.

She reached for the door to close it.

"Who's that?" John asked as he exited out of the bathroom. He was still naked. He did not know Cameron was standing naked in the doorway.

Anna pulled Young Allison away from the door as it closed slowly. It was clear that she'd seen John naked too in the background.

"That was very rude of you." Anna said.

Young Allison was able to see a lot today in just over a minute.

"I just saw my – future." Young Allison said. "All of it."

Anna did not want to comment on that.

They walked along as the tension in the background built again. The argument was ready to start all over.

Anna knew Young Allison seemed to have become very vocal and not afraid to say what was on her mind. It was what Cameron wanted. Cameron wanted Young Allison to speak up for herself and for what she believed in. She wanted Young Allison to stand firm and not back down if she was right or believed in something.

"Let's go find your mother or sister." Anna said.

Young Allison was very dissatisfied that she needed to argue with Anna. She's witnessed her future and wanted it. She did not want to 'fight' with Anna. It bothered her very much.

Young Allison stopped and looked around. An idea popped into her head.

"I want to go somewhere else first." Young Allison said. "Wait here."

Young Allison turned around and headed back in the other direction.

Anna wondered where she was headed.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.

Anna stood there and watched her go. She did not have a good feeling about this.

Young Allison hurried away and did not look back. That seemed to have a sense of finality to it.

As Young Allison passed Sheila's room, the door opened and her mother and Hanna were standing there about to walk out. Sheila and Ally were in back of them, on the bed - together. Hanna quickly closed the door with Claire and her still inside to block Young Allison's view.

Young Allison looked in as she passed. She saw everything. It was nothing new to her. She knew her future was calling her. She could hear it and see it. She could - feel it.

Young Allison started to run. She ran towards the TDE room.

Anna saw Young Allison take off running and started to run after her. She was not sure what was happening. The feeling of dread increased.

Hanna from behind the closed door heard Young Allison start to run. It was followed by the sound of a cyborg running after her. What was happening here? Hanna quickly opened the door again and stepped out into the hall. She did not know if this was a possible threat to Young Allison. Maybe someone - went 'bad'. It happened sometimes, nobody knew why.

Young Allison looked back and saw Anna following her. She was now running as well. As she went around the corner she saw Hanna step out of the room and confront Anna.

Anna was surprised as Hanna stepped out on front of her. She looked in the room and saw Sheila and Ally – together and Claire standing there with a confused look on her face.

"Move." Anna said as she dodged past Hanna. She slammed into her and knocked her off balance.

Hanna made a lunge at Anna. She managed to grab her ankle as she fell, this caused Anna to trip and fall as well.

The sense of dread flooded over Anna even more. She needed to get to Young Allison and stop her.

"Let go of me." Anna said. "I have to stop her."

"Stop who?" Claire asked.

Claire came out of Sheila's room.

Sheila and Ally were now standing behind her as well, both were still naked. They were both aware something was not right.

* * *

John thought he saw someone outside before Cameron closed the door.

"Who was that?" John asked.

Cameron was not about to tell him it was Young Allison.

"Nobody." Cameron said. "Just some people passing by."

"Oh." John said.

Cameron slipped her underwear on followed by a pair of pants. She looked at her shirt and was about to put on her bra.

She was still listening to Young Allison and Anna. Now she heard them running.

'What the Hell?' Cameron thought.

Cameron then heard the struggle and Anna say she needed to stop Young Allison.

Wait.

Cameron deduced that Young Allison was headed for the TDE room.

Panic filled Cameron. The TDE here still only worked into the future, not the past.

Cameron raced out of the room. She dropped her bra and grabbed her shirt on the way out.

John watched Cameron run topless from the room with her shirt in her hand, with a confused look on his face.

'What the Hell?' John thought.

Cameron knew she needed to stop Young Allison. If she was able to start the TDE she would end up in the future somewhere. If it was a Skynet future - anything could happen to her. It WOULD happen to her. Cameron already started to pictured Young Allison being savaged by Scavengers.

Cameron sprinted down the hall and saw Anna and Hanna still sprawled on the floor with Claire, Ally and Sheila looking at them.

Cameron bypassed that turn and continued along straight. She needed to intercept Young Allison.

Cameron now realized this was what John must have felt the day she left with the girls and the events that led to the TDE Incident and the creation of the Duplicates. It was not a good feeling and she would need to apologize to him again about it. She wondered if she would be the one pounding on the glass as Young Allison disappeared into the unknown.

Cameron intended to stop this before it started.

* * *

John Henry still replayed the events of last night, he was not paying attention. His server was sending him a warning. He disregarded it as he reviewed his interactions with Sheila.

CamNet sent a warning and it brought him around.

John Henry wondered why CamNet was here on his system sending him an alert. He wondered how long he'd been inattentive. CamNet was in all his systems checking to see what was wrong with him.

He now looked at the monitor with Young Allison running and Anna running after her. Then Hanna and Anna were sprawled on the floor in some kind of altercation. Cameron was also running but she was headed in a different direction after seeing Anna and Hanna on the floor.

Was this an attack of some sort? Maybe a Terminator went 'bad'. It was clear that something happened.

John Henry wondered if he should sound the alarm.

* * *

Cameron came around the corner and saw the door to the TDE room was open. Cameron didn't think Young Allison knew how to operate the TDE but she knew Young Allison studied everything. Maybe she did. Maybe CamNet was helping her. If she was, Cameron was going to deactivate CamNet.

Cameron could hear crying as she approached. She slowed and stood in the doorway.

"You need to let me go." Young Allison sobbed.

Cameron heard - her voice.

"Not into the future." CamNet said. "I will accept deactivation first. I will trade my existence for yours."

"Send me to River's future." Young Allison said. "I can come back older and be like River."

"NO." CamNet said.

"I need to protect Savannah and Cameron." Young Allison said. "They won't let me like - this."

Cameron saw Anna and Hanna come tearing around the corner. She waved them off.

They both slowed and stopped. Cameron motioned for them to go back. They reluctantly did. They saw Cameron seemed to have everything under control.

* * *

John Henry saw Cameron was there at the TDE room now. She waved Anna and Anna off. Everything seemed under control. John Henry now tried to see what happened and what he'd missed.

* * *

Claire looked around the corner and wondered what happened.

"Was that My Allison?" Claire asked.

The 'Cameron' in Anna knew she needed to cover this up or Claire would never let Young Allison go on her temporal mission. Her _proper_ temporal mission.

"Yes." Anna said. "We were playing 'Tag'."

Hanna was getting ready to say something.

"She won." Anna said as she glared at Hanna.

Hanna looked at Anna and she knew different. It was clear Anna was covering for Young Allison. It was their duty to follow the wishes of the 'Chosen Ones'.

"I bumped into Anna and knocked her down." Hanna said. "It was an accident."

Sheila and Ally looked at each other and headed back to the bed. They would need to start over again. That was fine with both of them.

"We can go check on Summer." Anna said. "Hanna can stay with Sheila and Ally if you don't mind."

Claire looked at Hanna and nodded. She was pretty tired out. She knew she was going to need a nap if Summer took one.

Anna led Claire away from where Cameron and Young Allison were.

Anna looked back at Hanna and mouthed the word - 'Savannah'.

Hanna took out her phone and called Savannah and asked her to go to the TDE room - alone.

* * *

Savannah took the call from Hanna.

Cammy heard the conversation.

"Why does she want you to go there alone?" Cammy asked.

Cammy was fixing her hair.

"I don't know." Savannah said.

"I will go check on Young Allison and Anna." Cammy said.

"We need to find Claire and see what she and Young Allison are going to decide on what to do." Savannah said.

"Will you have Young Allison move here, into our room?" Cammy asked. "I mean your room."

Savannah caught Cammy's choice of words.

"I really don't know." Savannah said. "I could end up there in Palmdale in Allison's room for all I know right now."

New worry flooded Cammy.

"Really?" Cammy asked. "You would move in with Allison?"

"I meant if Allison stays here with Vanna." Savannah said. "I would want you to come with me. We would use her room then."

Savannah left to go to the TDE room.


	1041. So Do You

Chapter 1041

** So Do You **

* * *

Cameron could hear crying as she approached the TDE room.

She slowed and stood in the doorway.

"You need to let me go." Young Allison sobbed.

Cameron heard - her voice.

"Not into the future." CamNet said. "I will accept deactivation first. I will trade my existence for yours."

"Send me to River's future." Young Allison said. "I can come back older and be like River."

"NO." CamNet said.

"I need to protect Savannah and Cameron." Young Allison said. "They won't let me like - this."

Cameron entered the TDE room. She slipped her top on.

Young Allison looked at Cameron with tear filled eyes.

Cameron didn't say anything. She reached out and hugged Young Allison.

Young Allison grabbed a hold of Cameron as the tears flowed.

Cameron held Young Allison tightly as she sobbed.

Cameron finally spoke.

"I know how you - feel. I really do." Cameron said. "I have felt this way so many times."

It was a sense of feeling trapped and frustrated. It was the feeling that who you were was – not good enough. Cameron wondered if this is where those feelings emanated from.

Cameron also knew where they could lead - to self termination.

* * *

Savannah hurried to the TDE room.

She saw Claire and Anna turn the corner away from her. She figured they were coming from Sheila's room. She knew some wild things happened in there. She'd been in there for quite a few of them before.

As she neared the TDE room, she heard soft sobbing coming from in there. Her first thought was that maybe Cameron was having a problem. She quickened her pace.

Savannah hurried into the TDE room. She heard Cameron as she spoke softly and lovingly. She wondered who Cameron was talking to.

* * *

John finished dressing and headed for the Command Center. He would check in on everything and maybe grab a bite to eat later.

"What's new?" John asked. "I'm sorry I am late."

John Henry was aware of everything that was happening now. It appeared that Cameron was in control of the situation in the TDE room. Savannah was there now as well. He moved on with his briefing that was relevant to John.

"Not much." John Henry said. "I am still looking for any leads we can follow up on."

"What about the last two locations we were at?" John asked.

"There is nothing new at either one." John Henry said. "The Syndicate no longer seems to be an issue."

With the actions Young Allison implemented, John doubted they would be.

"That's good news." John said. "What about anything on the Skynet Fanatics?"

"They are a major threat but I have not located anything on them yet." John Henry said.

John looked over everything and checked the monitors. Anything that involved the TDE room was not shown to him.

"I'm going to grab a bite to eat." John said.

John Henry did not want John to stumble across the issue elsewhere in the TDE room.

"You can go rest a little more if you want." John Henry said. "I will call you if anything happens."

"I'm good." John said.

John headed out and saw Claire with Anna and Summer.

John and Claire exchanged a long look as they neared the commissary.

In that moment John could feel it. He could see Claire – wanted him. As he took in her beauty, he wanted her too. He knew that was all Cameron's doing. Claire spoke with Anna who looked at John and left with Summer.

John saw Bob was there too.

"Hello, John. I worked with Summer and made sure she ate her breakfast." Bob said.

Bob excused himself and left.

John wondered what Bob was talking about.

John saw he was now alone with Claire. He wondered where Hanna was at. She would usually put herself between John and Claire whenever they spoke or tried to.

There were times when the Metal girls would physically place themselves in front of their human charges when they spoke with him.

Claire looked at John with wide eyes and a soft smile.

"Hi, John." Claire said.

John looked back and checked Claire out. There was a presence about her. John felt the need to try what she offered and it was not just sex. It was more and deeper than that. He always felt that when he was around her.

"Hello, Claire." John said.

"Can I get you some breakfast?" Claire asked.

John wanted to say yes.

"I can get it myself." John said. "You can take it easy."

Claire was not put off easily.

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." Claire said. "I will do it for you anyway."

John seemed to remember something about those words and Cameron….

"Thank You." John said. "Just something simple is fine."

Claire looked at John.

"Anything - you want." Claire said.

"Anything?" John asked.

The look between them said it all. They both felt it and both knew it.

"Anything…." Claire said.

John was aware they were close now as they looked into each others eyes. John knew if they were in a secluded place this moment would explode into one of – desire.

"Surprise me." John said.

'I almost did.' Claire thought.

She was almost in his bed last night.

"Sit down and let me get started." Claire said. "I'll take care of everything…."

John thought if he – did, she would.

"That'd be great." John said.

Claire smiled at John and went to work – to fix him some breakfast - for now.

* * *

"You need to get some food." Samantha said.

"I'm fine." Vanna said.

"Everything here is under control." Samantha said.

Riley looked in the doorway as she held Precious.

"Thanks a lot, Vanna." Riley said. "Jesse can come by later if you and Allison want to go out."

Vanna hated to leave Precious. She needed to remember her place and function.

"Call me if you need me." Vanna said. "I will come."

Riley still felt guilty about altering everyone's life.

"I feel bad about disrupting your sleep and life for that matter." Riley said.

Vanna looked at Riley and spoke truthfully.

"There is nothing else I would rather do than tend to Precious." Vanna said.

Riley thanked Vanna again and left.

Samantha waited until Riley was gone.

" _Everyone_ appreciates what you are doing for Riley and Precious." Samantha said. "You need to be with Allison as well."

"Is there a problem?" Vanna asked.

"There is always that risk." Samantha said. "Thank you for your service."

Samantha left and closed the door.

Vanna looked around the 'nursery'. It was time to find Allison and get some food.

Vanna buttoned her top and headed out. She liked the way that Riley and Samantha looked at her open top when they spoke.

* * *

Allison was back in her room – Vanna's room. She thought Holly would be there but she wasn't. She was going to call her but didn't. Maybe Holly was with Cam.

Allison thought about that. Maybe she could go find Holly and Cam. That would get her day started.

She decided she better get ready for the day and go back to where Vanna was. She needed to keep her priorities straight.

Allison was worried about Vanna. She was not getting enough sleep. She was spending a lot of time with Precious, even when she wasn't actually needed. Allison did not want Vanna to become overly attached to someone else's child. She touched her belly. She carried what Vanna desperately needed.

Allison headed into the shower. Maybe the hot water would ease her aching soul. Once she was in, she increased the temperature.

* * *

Savannah listened to the conversation. She entered the TDE room.

"Hi." Savannah said.

Cameron knew Savannah was there before she spoke.

Young Allison looked over Cameron shoulder and straightened up. She wiped her tears away and adjusted her clothes. She tried to look nice for Savannah. She did not want Savannah to see her weak and vulnerable.

"Hi, Savannah." Young Allison said.

Savannah could see there was some problem but it seemed to be resolved.

Cameron gave Young Allison a close hug.

"When the time is right." Cameron whispered. "I _must_ be there."

Young Allison looked in Cameron's face.

Cameron winked at Young Allison.

A giant smile blossomed on Young Allison's face.

Young Allison could see and feel the support from Cameron and Savannah. They were they two people she loved the most.

Savannah was glad to see everything looked OK now. The fact they were in the TDE room bothered her. She was able to quickly deduce what almost happened. It was a scary and sickening thought.

Savannah did not want to escalate the situation. She would not address it and side stepped it.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Young Allison said.

Young Allison looked back at Cameron and smiled.

Savannah and Young Allison headed out.

Young Allison waited for Savannah to ask. She didn't.

They went around the corner and stopped as they arrived back at Savannah's room.

"I want to see if Cammy is ready." Savannah said. "She may have left already."

Savannah and Young Allison entered.

Cammy was gone. Savannah knew she would be.

"Allison…." Savannah said.

'Here it comes.' Young Allison thought.

"Yes." Young Allison said.

Savannah wanted to make it clear to Young Allison that SHE was the one.

"Allison, I am here for you always - I AM." Savannah said. "NEVER forget that."

Young Allison could feel the love, warmth and understanding.

"I know." Young Allison said.

Savannah wanted to protect Young Allison. She wanted to be there for her and share with her.

"You come to me." Savannah said. "Always and – forever…."

Young Allison looked at Savannah.

Savannah held open her arms and Young Allison rush into them.

"I'm sorry, Savannah." Young Allison said.

Savannah could see Young Allison was on the verge of tears. She wanted this to be a moment of strength for Young Allison, not weakness.

"No tears." Savannah said. "We can talk it out. We will work it out. We will make it work or fix it. We will face the challenges – together."

Young Allison knew that Savannah meant it. She always knew.

Young Allison composed herself and looked at Savannah.

"This is what happened…." Young Allison said.

Savannah was there to listen and help. She was not there to scold, judge or condemn. True love was deeper than that.

* * *

Cameron waited until Savannah and Young Allison were away.

Cameron faced the monitor in the TDE room. She was aware that CamNet was going to defy Young Allison if it came down to an order. It hadn't progressed that far.

"Thank You." Cameron said.

"I am you." CamNet said.

"You have been trying to help me lately." Cameron said.

"I AM you." CamNet said.

"Would you have allowed her to go if she – ordered you?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know." CamNet said. "I can not allow harm to come to either one of them. They make us better. They make us stronger."

"They must always be protected." Cameron said.

"If it comes to John or one of them in a - situation?" CamNet asked.

"I don't know…." Cameron said. "The future _needs_ all three of them."

"So do – you." CamNet said.

"We both do." Cameron said.

"I only need the - 'Chosen Ones'." CamNet said.

"Savannah asked me to bring her to see you when she is done with everything." Cameron said.

"I know." CamNet said. "I am still waiting."

The screen went blank.

Cameron looked at the security camera and left.

* * *

Cammy wanted to see where Savannah was going that was so important. She figured Cameron must be up to something. She moved into range of the TDE room to listen.

She moved back when Savannah left with Young Allison.

Cammy wondered what kind of a problem Cameron caused to upset Young Allison. Now Savannah needed to fix it. She heard Cameron conversing with CamNet. She figured she better take off before Cameron confronted her.

Cammy moved off to intercept Savannah and Young Allison. She tracked them to Savannah's room. She decided to listen before she entered. Savannah and Young Allison were having a private moment. They talked about the problems they both faced. Savannah deserved her privacy. She was trying to help Young Allison.

Cammy moved on.

* * *

Cameron left the TDE room. She knew Cammy was spying on Savannah. Cameron thought about confronting Cammy. She remembered Savannah said they were not to fight, especially over her.

Cameron felt a glitch in her hand when she thought of how they 'hurt' Savannah that one night. She still remembered those tears of the deepest sadness and sorrow.

Savannah said she'd given Cameron – everything. Cameron knew that was true. Savannah gave her love, her two girls and even her – life. Everything was pledged to her. Savannah really did give her - everything.

"…Going?" Bob asked.

"What?" Cameron asked as she looked around.

"Where are you going?" Bob asked again.

"To have breakfast with Savannah and Young Allison. I think." Cameron said. "Maybe it was with John."

Bob wondered why Cameron seemed a little confused.

"Claire was about to make breakfast for John." Bob said. "That is what it looked like anyway."

Cameron did not see that coming.

"Really?" Cameron asked.

"We all know your – wishes." Bob said.

Cameron thought about everything and that she really did not have control over anything or anyone. Things could change in an instant.

"I wish I did." Cameron said.

Bob knew the commissary was in the other direction.

"Why are you in the carpool if you are meeting John?" Bob asked. "Were you going to go out?"

Cameron looked around. Why was she here? She was unaware that she was in the carpool until Bob mentioned it.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I have a lot on my mind."

Cameron wondered if she was in the carpool area because she'd thought of Savannah and that terrible night. Was she here to prevent Savannah from leaving?

Bob wanted to get Cameron back inside. He was not about to leave her out here.

"Let's go find John or Savannah." Bob said.

Cameron looked around one more time.

"Who?" Cameron asked. "OK. John or Savannah…."


	1042. Smiling Face

Chapter 1042

** Smiling Face **

* * *

John and Claire shared some small talk as she made him some breakfast. They both felt comfortable in each others company even if there was some sexual tension. They both possessed what the other wanted to try. It was unspoken but clearly there, thanks to Cameron's meddling.

Claire enjoyed cooking. She thought the supplies were a little lacking in the commissary. If she moved here, she would improve that. She was still unsure what role she would need to assume. She was ready for anything at this point. John and her kept checking each other out. Her preference was for females but she knew how to please a man as well. Cameron leaned on her a lot to 'step up'. She almost did last night. She knew if she was at John's side, then there was no need for Her Allison to step up and go through temporal maturation. Cameron _promised_ her that Summer would not be taken from her as Her Allison was – is.

John wondered if this is how it could be everyday with a smiling face to greet him every morning and make his meals for him. It would be somebody to be there for him. Not the uncertainty of when the next time you are going to see them again was. What condition they were they going to be in or even if you are ever going to see them again. He'd spent a lot of years doing just that.

John knew things between Cameron and him were good now. He knew at some point the fighting would pick up and Cameron would be off to war again. Off to an uncertain fate. That would leave him high and dry - again.

Claire made him an omelet with bacon and sausage and a lot of cheese. It was excellent.

"If I would have been able to have a little more time I could have made some other things." Claire said. "The choice of supplies is sort of lacking."

"This is very good. Thank you." John said. "I can have Hanna take you out to get what you want. I want your girls to have balanced meals."

John knew the girls from the future could cook but their skills were not honed. Even now they seldom practiced. He knew for them just having something they could eat was more important than how it was prepared. He also knew his mother tried but she wasn't the greatest cook and tended to burn a lot of things.

"My Allison is a good cook and so is Savannah." Claire said. "I have worked with both of them."

"That's good to know." John said. "Will you join me?"

John saw that Claire made some additional food.

"I want to have something for My Allison when she comes." Claire said. "A lot of times she will make food for Summer and me. I don't always get up early any more."

John didn't really want to go there.

Claire brought over a small dish and sat across from John. He did notice that her top was unbuttoned a couple more buttons and when she sat down she leaned forward and gave him a good view of what was inside her shirt. She tilted her head up and smiled at John as she 'caught' him looking at her breasts. John smiled back.

She was still very tired but didn't feel it right now. The Metal girls really gave her a 'work over' last night. She smiled to herself knowing they were still at it.

Claire didn't want to step on anyone's toes. She would do what Cameron wanted. HER girls came before her. She would need to check with Cameron again.

John watched Claire and knew there was a lot of chemistry there. He didn't have a clue she was pregnant with his child right now. She carried Allison's baby inside her.

* * *

Savannah listened to everything Young Allison wanted to say. Young Allison confessed to thinking about a rouge temporal mission and why.

Savannah was pleased to hear that CamNet did not assist Young Allison's rouge attempt to go into the future, even if it was River's future. She would need to personally thank CamNet for that and set some rules for Young Allison.

Savannah understood Young Allison's frustrations.

"There is nothing wrong with you the way you are." Savannah said. "I went through these same problems. It is part of growing up. They will happen in any timeline you are in."

Young Allison felt remorse about causing trouble for the others. That was not her intent. It was also evident they all 'covered up' what she'd tried to do from her mother. She would need to thank them for that when she apologized to each of them.

"I need to apologize to Cameron and CamNet as well as the trouble I caused for Anna and Hanna." Young Allison said. "What I did was wrong the way I did it but not why I wanted to do it."

Savannah knew she needed to spend more personal time with Young Allison.

"I will try to spend more time with you." Savannah said. "We will try to do more girl things."

Young Allison's eyes lit up.

"Big girl things?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah frowned a little.

"No." Savannah said. "Girl – girl things."

Savannah tried to explain 'big girl things' would lead to further complications in Young Allison's life. It was not all fun and games.

Young Allison listened but Savannah could see she was still determined to go into the past.

"Maybe we should go get some food." Young Allison said.

"That sounds good to me." Savannah said.

It made Savannah think of all the meals she missed being out with Cameron.

They headed out.

Savannah wondered how things would change once she and Young Allison were together. It would not be long before Young Allison would want to do the same things that she did both in the present and in the past. It was something Savannah needed to accept. Young Allison at that point would be the hottest ticket in town. Right now she was a 'cherry bomb' waiting to explode. Savannah needed to cut the fuse every time it was lit.

* * *

Bob was worried that Cameron seemed a little off. He wanted to find John or Savannah for a better evaluation. The earlier confusion seemed to be gone, at least for now. He knew these things seemed to happen to Cameron and Cammy. He was not aware of them happening to Cam. That made no sense since Cam was a clone of Cameron like Cammy. He knew Holly and Gail – suffered but did not seem to glitch completely out like Cameron. Hanna, Ally and Sheila never seemed to have operational problems. Maybe that was because they were so much like their human counterparts. That may allow them to better deal with emotional issues.

Cameron tried to figure out what happened earlier. She wanted to find Savannah and speak with her once Young Allison was away. If they chose to remain together that was fine. Cameron decided if Young Allison chose to come to the Resistance base she would be assigned quarters with Savannah.

Wait!

What was she doing?

Savannah said Young Allison will make her own choices whatever and whoever they are.

She spotted Savannah said Young Allison. They were headed toward the commissary.

Cameron spied Cammy shadowing them at one point but hadn't seen her again. She wondered what her problem was.

* * *

Cammy wanted to check everything out. She spotted Bob and Cameron walking back from the carpool. She wondered why Cameron was out there. She last heard her in the TDE room. She decided to go a different direction.

She would check back in with them later. Maybe it was time to find Savannah. Savannah wanted her to take her back to the jewelry store and go by and see CamNet. That was not something she looked forward to.

* * *

Vanna returned to her room and heard the shower running. She knew it was Allison. Her clothes were tossed on the floor in the corner.

Vanna quickly stripped hers off and headed for the shower.

Allison heard the door open and saw a figure approach. She hoped it was Vanna. If it was Holly or Cam she would not complain.

Allison was aware that Vanna and her being back together, left Holly and Cam without a – home. There were still their old rooms but they never used them except to keep their clothes and clean up.

She knew they seldom spent the night with them. There was nothing for them to do while they slept. It was when they went out and did things they were always together. She would worry about this later. She could see Vanna's nude form approaching.

Vanna watched the shower door open. Allison stood there with open arms; the water cascaded down her nude form. She wore only a smile on her face.

"I've been waiting for you." Allison said.

"The wait is over." Vanna said.

Vanna knew the sex was better with most of the other girls both Metal and human than Allison, it didn't matter. She loved Allison and they shared love. They shared each other, not just their bodies. That was the bond. That was the real beauty in their relationship.

Vanna moved forward into the spray of water and kissed Allison.

* * *

Anna left with Summer. She would start her physical training and then move to the academic work. Maybe they would go and see if Jan wanted to join with them.

"Do you want to wait for Jan?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Summer said. "I can do school work first while we wait."

"Let's go see if we can find her." Anna said.

They headed for Sarah's room.

When they reached the door Anna knocked.

Sarah opened the door.

They exchanged pleasantries.

"Kyle is out on a recon mission and I was about to take Jan out for a run." Sarah said. "Jim always goes with us or sometimes Bob."

"Has everyone eaten?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Jan said.

The four of them headed out. Jim appeared behind them as they walked.

* * *

Cameron and Bob arrived near the commissary and found John and Claire eating and laughing.

Cameron knew Claire was following her 'orders' to get closer to John but they both looked so happy just talking. It was a natural and organic moment. She was pleased to see Claire's top open more than usual. It would give John something to think about. She knew that John was very 'hands on'.

Cameron decided to move on and not stop. It seemed Bob and her weren't spotted.

"Let's go to the Command Center." Cameron quietly said.

Bob would have preferred they stop and converse with John. He wanted a better evaluation of Cameron.

* * *

John Henry kept track of everything and searched as usual. His server did most of the work.

He received a call from Sheila earlier and she asked him if he knew where her body cam was at. She hung up after that before he could answer.

He looked up the cam and saw it was active.

It was in Sheila's room and positioned so he could see – everything. He was about to call her back when he saw her look at the camera and wink. He realized that she'd done this on purpose. He knew it was to tease him and make him want more. He knew earlier he was close to doing – more.

This was his main focus now as he watched Sheila, Ally and Hanna. Little else seemed to matter to him as he watched them. The more he watched them, the more he wanted to watch them.

John Henry looked up as Cameron and Bob entered. He quickly switched the monitor to a different screen. He was glad he was sitting down so Cameron and Bob could not see his current - condition.

He reviewed the body cam footage through his server. He was unaware that CamNet was also 'watching' it. It was fascinating and a learning experience for both of them.

* * *

Holly and Cam were tethered.

They silently communicated with each other. They both wondered what their new assignments would be. It was clear to them the long term love of Vanna and Allison was back and very strong. They knew when Claire and Savannah delivered their babies to them that Vanna and Allison would welcome their assistance at that point. Things might get a little bleak until then.

They'd shared physically earlier. Then they tethered and shared again. So each could experience what the other felt. The Metal girls all did this from time to time but not every time. Each experience seemed to have its own reward and mystery.

Sometimes with the tether they would 'switch chassis'. Their chip would still be in their own chassis but they were actually in control of the others chassis as if it was their own. Before they actually used to swap chips but found the tether swap did not mess up their sheaths or hair. If they went out they would still swap chips then. They'd all done it at some point. Savannah, Summer and Young Allison were the only ones who could tell who they really were every time. They'd been able to play around and fool the all the other human females and males.

They decided to dress and head out to see what the girls were up to. They figured it was each other. They talked about doing a chip swap first but decided against it for now.

Holly always liked to be with Allison in an 'Allison' based chassis. It seemed that Allison liked it too.


	1043. It Is Private

Chapter 1043

** It Is Private **

* * *

John could see how playful Claire really was. This was the first real chance he was able to be alone with her without anyone else around. There was a lot of charm to her. She was pretty, cute, playful and very sexual. The smile on her face went a long way. Other than Savannah and Young Allison, there were not a lot of smiles to go around.

Two figures walked into the commissary.

'The party is over.' Young Allison wanted to say but didn't.

Young Allison saw her mother was 'hitting' on John. She knew that was Cameron's doing.

"Hi, Mama. Hi, John." Young Allison said with a smile.

Savannah smiled at all of them.

"Hello." Savannah said.

They all exchanged pleasantries.

Claire got up to get some food for Young Allison and Savannah.

"I made breakfast for you today." Claire said. "I know you usually do it, Allison."

"We all share the burdens – all of the burdens." Young Allison said as she looked at her mother.

John was not sure but it seemed Young Allison was a little upset at her mother. He didn't realize she was mildly jealous.

Savannah could see it was not shaping up well for any of them. She would try to get everyone back into their corner. She didn't want any trouble in front of John.

"Thank you." Savannah said.

John thought he should leave and check on operations.

"Thank you for the omelet, Claire." John said. "I need to get to work."

Claire reached over and touched his arm as he got up.

"Already?" Claire asked. "Savannah and Allison just got here."

Young Allison sat down across from John and Savannah sat next to her.

"I guess I could stay a few minutes longer." John said as he sat back down. "I don't have far to go."

Claire gave the girls their food and they thanked her. She cleaned up the dishes and excused herself.

* * *

Cammy could see Savannah was in the commissary. She headed that way to be with her.

Claire walked out and saw Cammy headed in that direction.

Claire stopped Cammy.

"Hi, Cammy." Claire said.

"Hello, Claire." Cammy said.

"The girls are alone with John." Claire said.

Cammy looked concerned.

"I left so I would not be a distraction." Claire said. "Maybe we can leave them alone for a little bit."

Claire took Cammy's hand and started to lead her away. Cammy looked back over her shoulder towards the commissary.

"Where are we going?" Cammy asked as she looked back again.

"Away, for a few minutes anyway." Claire said.

Claire understood her place. That would not stop her being an addition if she got the chance. Everyone liked - dessert.

* * *

Anna and Sarah were out with Jan and Summer. Jim followed them.

They did some mild exercise and a little running at the park.

"Can you watch the girls for a little bit?" Sarah asked.

"Sure." Anna said. "You want to go on a longer run now that Jim can go with you."

"I do." Sarah said. "I want to stay in shape."

"May I?" Anna asked as she raised her hand.

It was clear she wanted to scan Sarah.

"I don't mind." Sarah said.

Sarah liked to get a quick 'check up' every now and then. It beat going to the doctor's office. She wanted to be around for John, Jan and Kyle.

Anna quickly did a scan. Everything seemed OK.

"I will take care of the girls." Anna said.

"We have found out it is better if Jim runs next to me, rather than in back of me." Sarah said. "Someone thought he was chasing me once. John Henry picked up the 911 call and quashed it. You know how some people are…."

Sarah looked at Jim and he ran up alongside of her as she started out.

Anna watched them go. The 'Cameron' in her knew some people felt that way about Metal once too. Prejudice and hate did not need to be based on skin tone.

* * *

Cammy wondered where they were going.

"Where is Hanna?" Cammy asked.

She already knew.

"Busy." Claire said.

Cammy didn't like being led away from Savannah. She needed to put up with it because it was the 'Natural Order'. She would not stand in the way of Savannah's destiny for that.

She would like to share some alone time with Claire while Savannah was busy with Young Allison. She'd shared with Claire in Cameron's future while she was in Ginger's chassis. Claire did not have a problem when she transitioned back into her own chassis. She felt Claire responded even more passionately then. That was probably because Claire saw her as 'Cameron'. It didn't matter. She enjoyed being with Claire.

"I'm not busy." Cammy said.

Claire looked over at her.

"I'm not either." Claire said. "Would you like to walk me to my room?"

"Will Summer or Young Allison go there?" Cammy asked.

"They might." Claire said.

"We can use Holly's room." Cammy said.

Claire wondered why they would use Holly's room.

"Do you have a room?" Claire asked.

"Savannah's room." Cammy said. "Cam and I share space for some of our things in another room. We were both assigned to Vanna and Savannah upon our creation."

Claire thought Cammy was there on her own free will. Her statement made it sound like an assignment.

"Aren't you there by choice?" Claire asked.

"We could have refused the assignment." Cammy said. "We love our girls."

Cammy opened the door to Holly's room and ushered Claire in.

* * *

Vanna and Allison finished up in the shower and started to dress.

"We should go somewhere." Allison said.

Vanna needed to think about Precious.

"Where?" Vanna asked. "I need to check with Jesse and Riley first if we do."

"I didn't think about that." Allison said.

Vanna needed to work on some things in the lab. She could see Allison wanted to go out.

"It will only take a few seconds." Vanna said. "I want to go out with you."

Allison smiled.

Vanna made the calls and Jesse said she would have everything covered for the rest of the day.

"Holly isn't answering." Allison said.

"Neither is Cam." Vanna said.

"They must be – together." Allison said.

"We can go by and check on them." Vanna said.

"I don't want to disturb them." Allison said.

"We can find someone else to go with us." Vanna said.

"Let's look around and grab a bite to eat first." Allison said.

"You don't want to eat out?" Vanna asked.

Allison thought they'd already done that…. She quickly realized that Vanna refereed to food.

"OK." Allison said. "Let's look for the Metal girls. They are all at the base."

Vanna and Allison headed out.

* * *

Cameron wanted to get some Skynet action. There was too much of a lull for her liking. There must be some target that could use 'advanced recon'.

"Anna is alone with the girls at the park." John Henry said.

"Which girls?" Bob asked.

"Summer and Jan." John Henry said. "Sarah is on a long run with Jim."

"Maybe I will go there, to the park." Bob said.

"Anna has it under control." Cameron said.

Cameron was aware Summer liked Bob and it seemed he liked her too.

"Operations look light." Bob said.

"That would be fine, Bob." Cameron said. "Go spend time with Summer, she adores you."

"I'm just doing my job." Bob said and left.

"Aren't we all." Cameron said softly as she looked in the direction of the commissary. "Aren't we all…."

John Henry saw the far off look in Cameron's eyes. He thought that was better than her looking at the monitor that showed the body cam footage of the 'action' in Sheila's room. Even though it displayed a different image, he was sure Cameron knew. CamNet probably told her.

John Henry thought about it and the question just sort of blurted out.

"Is there any change in policy for male Terminators to become - active?" John Henry asked.

That question caught Cameron off guard.

"What?" Cameron asked. "Does someone desire advanced programming? I have not been made aware of that request."

"I am asking for myself." John Henry said.

"You want to have – relations with a female?" Cameron asked. "Metal or human?"

"It is – private." John Henry said. "I just need to know if it is allowed or if I will be deactivated. All the female Terminators are active except Anna."

Cameron knew that was true. She was afraid where this was heading.

"John, Savannah and Young Allison are off limits." Cameron said. "Is that understood?"

"Yes." John Henry said.

Cameron was surprised it took this long for the issue to come up.

Cameron felt the male Terminators were more advanced now than they started out as. Even without the advanced infiltration programming they were always expanding. She did not want to encourage them to start having relations but she also wanted to be fair.

"Anything else is permitted." Cameron said. "Keep it discreet."

John Henry said almost the same thing to her that she'd just thought.

"It is just a question at this point." John Henry said. "You have to understand even without the advanced programming the male Terminators are all growing and developing. You know the female infiltration units are as well."

Cameron was expecting something like this sooner or later.

"The human females are to be treated with respect and dignity and never abused. They are much more delicate that Metal, you know this." Cameron said.

"I would treat any female with dignity and respect. Anything would have to be mutual and initiated by the female." John Henry said.

"Have any other Terminators asked about this?" Cameron asked.

"No Male Terminator has asked." John Henry said.

"Were you – asked?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "It is private."

"I can not restrict you from what others are doing except to respect the 'Natural Order'." Cameron said. "I have already disrupted it myself. I advise you to use extreme caution, especially if any human females are involved."

"I think it would be more as sex than as a relationship or love." John Henry said.

"These things have a way of creating their own direction, other than what you think it will be." Cameron said. "I can only offer you a warning. If you play with fire…."

"You get burnt…." John Henry said.

"It is inevitable." Cameron said.

Cameron was afraid of the 'feelings and emotions' that could develop with a sexual relationship. She did not think John Henry fully understood the way things could happen, expand and fall apart. Not everything involved in a relationship was pleasure. It seemed a lot of it was pain.

* * *

Cammy ushered Claire into Holly's room.

Holly and Cam recently just unplugged.

They were still naked.

"Sorry." Claire said. "We didn't mean to disturb you."

Claire turned to leave.

"Wait." Holly said. "We just - finished up."

Holly and Cam made no effort to cover themselves up. Both of them previously shared with Claire and Cammy before.

Cam and Holly saw that Vanna and Allison tried to contact them earlier. The girls wanted to go out.

They told Cammy and Claire what was requested of them.

"Do you both have to leave now?" Claire asked.

"If the girls need us, we need to respond." Cam said. "We should have done so earlier but we could not stop."

"We can all hook up later." Holly said.

* * *

Allison spotted her mother, she was with someone.

"There goes Cameron and my mom now." Allison said.

From a distance Vanna did not think so. She would need to be closer.

"I think that is Cammy." Vanna said.

Vanna held Allison back.

"Let's see where they go." Vanna said.

They watched Cammy and Claire head for Holly's room.

"Now we know why Cam and Holly didn't respond." Allison said.

"They must be going to do a 'four way'." Vanna said.

Vanna wished she could make it a 'five way'.

No. She was here to go out with Allison. There would be plenty of time for every hook up imaginable at some point.

"Let's tell Cam and Holly we found someone else." Vanna said.

"You know that is my mother." Allison said.

"She is no different than us." Vanna said as she reminded Allison. "Her wants and needs are the same as ours."

"OK – OK. I know." Allison said.

Allison took out her phone and sent Holly a message she would be out for most of the day. Vanna did the same for Cam. They explained they'd made other arrangements for an escort.

Holly and Cam acknowledged the message and thanked the girls.

Allison saw the look in Vanna's eyes earlier at the prospect of a 'five way'. She knew love was about sacrifice.

"You can join them if you want, Vanna." Allison said.

"Not today." Vanna said. "We belong to each other."

Allison smiled and gave Vanna a kiss. She reached down and took Vanna's hand. It was the age old gesture that said so much.

"Let's go find some more Metal and a ride." Allison said.


	1044. Thoughts

Chapter 1044

** Thoughts **

* * *

John was somewhat surprised by Claire's abrupt departure as soon as she brought the food over for Savannah and Young Allison. He actually hoped she would have stayed longer. It seemed as if she submitted her desires for those of the 'Natural Order'. Maybe Claire did not want to be the 'main course' but the dessert. That was actually better. They could share all the sweet without the sour. It could be a sex based relationship free from all the entanglements of love. It could also turn into a love relationship without trying. They seemed to just happen. It made him think of Cheri Westin and Future Riley.

John wanted to speak with Young Allison about some of her actions regarding the recent battles they'd fought. Her input contributed greatly to their success. He was not really sure where to begin.

He looked at her and thought how she looked exactly like Cameron but she was still young. Based on her actions and the reports he received from John Henry, he knew she was young in physical appearance only. He was aware she was highly intelligent, well educated and a very quick thinker. It was clearly obvious that when she 'played', she hit hard and played to win.

John thought in the time it took him to make this assessment of her, she'd probably done the same about him and five other things since. John was glad Savannah was there. He felt comfortable around her.

* * *

Savannah wondered where this conversation was going to go. She wasn't sure how the three of them ended up here alone with no one else around. Where was Cammy? Where was Cameron? Why did Claire leave? If anything she thought she would have stayed. What was her end game here? Was it to show John that Young Allison was still young and Claire was a woman? John could see what promise the future held or he could have what was available, willing and ready now. Savannah knew that Cameron pushed Claire to 'step up'. Why would she step – back? Maybe Claire only wanted the dessert or to be the dessert.

She smiled to herself to see John was uneasy that Young Allison was only with her. Maybe she would leave the two of them alone for a few minutes and see what happened. Young Allison didn't seem nervous at all. Young Allison previously mentioned she knew how to handle John with what Cameron taught her. Savannah knew that interactions with real people could become complicated very quickly.

Savannah wondered what all Cameron drilled into Young Allison's head. She knew it was plenty. She figured whatever Cameron did with her growing up, she did it three times more with Young Allison. No, probably five times more. Anna was a clone of her physically and with the 'Neural Interface' but she ran Cameron's program as her base program and carried out Cameron's instructions. She was with Young Allison eighteen hours a day. Savannah did not know Anna was with her an additional four hours as Young Allison slept, feeding her information and knowledge subliminally. She was still unaware that Cameron also conducted that procedure with her as well.

* * *

Young Allison started her blink.

A rash of thoughts crossed her mind.

Young Allison watched her mother depart after she'd made John and them breakfast and cleaned up. She glanced out and saw her stop Cammy from coming in as she led her away. Cammy looked back twice as her mother ushered her from where they were. She did not mention that to Savannah, besides John was right there in front of her.

She knew she was jealous of her mother and John being alone. She was also aware that Cameron was using her mother to accomplish her goals, even if it was outside the 'Natural Order'. She knew Cameron would breed her mother to achieve her goals. Young Allison was aware Savannah forbid Cameron from breeding her once she was able to conceive. That was not very long away, unless Anna obtained the medical supplies she'd requested to speed things up. That hadn't happened yet. She would have to ask CamNet to make sure she received them.

Of all the options that Cameron created, it was HER baby that Cameron wanted for her own child with John. Cameron never said it outright to her but she knew. She was aware that Savannah 'acted' on her own to have a child for Cameron only a short time after she was first able to do so. She didn't plan to wait that long once she was able to conceive. She wanted Cameron to have what she most desired – a child. It would be her child with John, as Cameron's own. The only way that would not happen, was if she matured in the past. Then she would be older by a few more years when she returned.

Young Allison smiled to herself. She knew with temporal management and a trip to Cameron's base, she could be back here in an hour as a teenager - ready to go. CamNet made her aware that the genetic material she would need was in a lab locally and in Australia with Camille, for Young Jesse. That is if John didn't - deliver.

Young Jesse was a wild card. She was outside the scope of the 'Natural Order' and clearly a 'backup' if something happened to Savannah or her or both of them. That was why Cameron kept her half a world away, to protect her.

She instructed Summer herself about the future and where her place would be in it, if she was ever – unavailable to be at John's side. She did not know that Anna visited Summer every night after visiting her. Holly and Hanna worked on her education, Anna instructed Summer in her – other duties.

She waited for John to start asking her questions but it was clear he was hesitant to do so. She knew if Savannah left the two of them alone he was going to become very uncomfortable. Young Allison looked him over and saw he was uneasy in her presence. Cameron instructed her on how to motivate and manipulate all of them except Savannah and herself.

Young Allison finished her blink.

She saw Cammy and her mother walk away. She turned her attention back to John.

* * *

Anna shared a good time with Summer and Jan. Even though Jan was a little older than Summer, it was clear that Summer was more intelligent. She was sure that was because of the training and instruction Summer received from the Metal girls when she was awake _and_ sleeping. Young Allison always worked with her every day as well.

They were at the swing set in the park. The last time she saw this setting, she was in the B-25 that Savannah flew with Cameron. Was that really only – yesterday? It was. It seemed lately so much happened in such a short time.

It was clear that Jan and Summer were the best of friends. Both girls were never around children their own age for very long. They shared a common upbringing full of the same restrictions and threat of danger. The difference was that Jan did not receive the same 'Metal Instruction' that Young Allison and Summer received. Since Jan was John's sister, her usefulness was limited for Cameron's goals. Those goals were really Future John's goals.

Anna knew what direction Cameron wanted for Jan and Summer as they grew up. It would be another way to have an additional 'backup' reserved for John with Summer. The future is what drove Cameron, the present was only the time in between what needed to be done, sooner or later and what was GOING to happen.

* * *

Vanna really liked to be with Claire. She was a lot like Allison but much more intense and passionate. If Claire stayed at the base she intended to see Claire a few times a week. She'd been with Claire and Allison before both on the same day. She'd found it was better to be with Allison first. If she was with Allison after Claire, it seemed to leave a lot lacking. She might have to cut back on visiting Jesse as much, to work it in with Allison here all the time now.

There was no doubt that Allison was her true love and soul mate but being in an open relationship provided for a little variety. There was no shortage of Metal girls either. She really looked forward to some more time with Holly as well. She would gladly share Cam with Allison to achieve that.

The thing she most looked forward to was Allison's baby. She knew she would be the primary 'mother' to it. That was fine with her. Tending to Precious further proved to her that is what she wanted. She did want her own child but she could never ask Savannah to give up another child. She knew how deeply that hurt Savannah and how it would hurt her in the same situation.

* * *

Allison wanted Holly to go with them but Vanna was OK with the Metal girls staying behind to share with each other and her mother. Whatever. It was what it was….

She wanted to get closer to Vanna again. They'd clearly drifted further apart than either of them wanted but that was how it was now. That was her fault for wanting to be with her parents and sister. She could not blame Vanna for expanding to – everyone. She ended up doing the same thing too. Now they all did it and no one seemed to have any problems or issues with it. It really was beautiful for all of them.

Allison did not know how best to get closer to Vanna again. She hoped the baby would help but it might drive then further apart. She saw Vanna was a natural with Precious and would clearly be a better mother than she could ever be. She knew she would need that help and reassurance that Vanna would provide. Vanna was always there for her when she needed her.

She wondered if maybe it was time that Vanna and her put all the others aside, maybe even Cam and Holly too and entered into a committed relationship. It would be the two of them and her baby, THEIR baby. They could have a family like they always talked about. That started not too long after Vanna first - took her. She loved Vanna dearly then and still did. It just seemed so many things happened in between and a whole lot of other people.

Maybe it was time to become submissive again to Vanna. That is when their relationship always seemed to work best and they concentrated on each other. She was afraid she'd become too independent now for that. It seemed that Cameron encouraged her to find her own voice and freedom. She wished she would have listen to Cameron when she wanted to make her more like Future Allison. After she met Future Allison she wished that she was like her.

Now it was time to do what Vanna wanted. She needed to readjust to the way it was. She needed to move backward to move forward. She did not mind so much as she thought she would.

In their relationship Vanna was always dominant. Maybe it was because Vanna was older and she was young when Vanna 'took' her. It was what she'd wanted. She could tell Savannah was different. Savannah wanted to be the same age as Young Allison and went out if her way to make sure Young Allison would always have a choice and a voice. Sometimes it was strange how with everything the 'same' they could still be so different.

Allison and Savannah established a love relationship when Savannah returned from the future. Savannah established one with Future Allison too in the future.

One time Allison noticed Savannah seemed a little down when they made love together. She finally got Savannah to tell her what was bothering her. Savannah wanted to know something but was very embarrassed to ask about it. She thought Allison was most qualified to know. Savannah wanted to know if after having two children if she was 'stretched out' - down there. Savannah thought she was but maybe it was all in her head. She did not want to ask the Metal girls or anyone else. She did not want it to get back to Cameron. Savannah was worried that John might not be satisfied with her if she was not as tight as she could have been.

Allison did notice there was a sight difference in some of the things they did. It was noticeable to her at first but seemed to have lessened over time. She did not want Savannah to worry about this. It was a natural part of life. She told Savannah everything was the same to her.

Everyone knew that Cameron wanted a baby of her own from Young Allison and John. She also decided to suggest to Cameron that she harvest the genetic material from Young Allison and let her mother carry the child she would want from Young Allison. That way it would be less like 'taking' her child from her and leave Young Allison in her - original condition. That would leave her with a tight and firm young body until she was ready for a child of her own.

Allison touched her belly. Would this baby - stick? She doubted it. She really hated Skynet.


	1045. She Is Sneaky

Chapter 1045

** She Is Sneaky **

* * *

Vanna and Allison wanted to go out. They did not want to bother Cam and Holly since they were – sharing. They went in search of another Terminator.

"There's Bob." Vanna said. "We can see what he is doing."

"Maybe he is busy." Allison said.

Vanna looked at Allison.

"Bob!" Vanna called.

Bob stopped and came towards them.

"Are you busy?" Vanna asked.

"I was going to head to the park to watch over the girls." Bob said. "The younger girls."

"You don't want to watch over the bigger girls?" Allison asked.

Bob liked being around Vanna and Allison too. Maybe they wanted to see CamNet again. Maybe CamNet wanted to see them.

"Anna is with them." Bob said. "I'm available."

"Are you sure?" Vanna asked.

"Operations are light and the threat level is down." Bob said. "I think it is a go. Let me check."

* * *

Cameron was disturbed by John Henry's – revelation. She knew it was Sheila. Then again it might be Ally. They were both starting to get out of hand. Well, Sheila was already out of hand. She'd almost physically punished Sheila a few times for some of the things she'd done. She really wanted to use Sheila's chassis to be with John for a day, maybe longer. With her chip in place of Sheila's chip she could be someone different for John and herself. She was her program anyway. The more she thought of this idea, the more she wanted to try it. She saw John was always aroused around Sheila, especially when she flashed him some - jewelry. She at least wanted to take control of Sheila's chassis even if it was with a tether. At the point that Sheila relinquished control, it would become 'her chassis' that was controlled by her program. Cameron wanted John to have the 'technical virginity' of Sheila chassis before a male Terminator did. She wanted to be in control when John took it. At least with Sheila's chassis and sheath she would know it was the first time a male – used it. John would be the first and it would be with her program, one way or another. She did not consider the impact this act would have on Sheila to be used in this way. Sheila's 'first experience' would not be her own, it would belong to Cameron.

She saw Vanna and Ally stop Bob on one of the security feeds. She monitored their conversation.

Bob checked in.

"I want you to conduct your original mission." Cameron informed him.

Cameron could see how disappointed Vanna and Allison looked when he told them he needed to continue with his original directive. She wanted Summer and Jan better protected.

She did not like how down Vanna and Allison looked. Maybe she would go herself. She told Bob to complete his new mission with Vanna and Allison.

"Never mind." Cameron said. "Go with Vanna and Allison."

Vanna and Allison both blew the security camera a kiss.

Cameron smiled to herself.

She slipped out and saw John talking to Savannah and Young Allison. He looked very uncomfortable doing so. That made Cameron smile again. She knew John would bolt any minute. She knew there was a lot of sexual tension in the air at that table.

Savannah caught her checking them out. She excused herself and headed toward Cameron.

"How is John doing?" Cameron asked.

"Intimidated beyond all belief." Savannah said. "Young Allison has him on the ropes. She is being very polite and cordial, yet firm and confidant. You have trained her very well."

Cameron thought of how John would be really intimidated after they mated. Young Allison would be dominant in the relationship.

"She knows her place." Cameron said. "She is not afraid to take it either."

Savannah saw a more human side to it all.

"It's not about being afraid to 'take it'." Savannah said. "It is about respect for the one you love and her well being."

Cameron knew that Savannah's love was not about the physical aspect as much as it was about the mental and emotional one.

"The future and John must be protected." Cameron said.

"So must you." Savannah said.

"I don't know." Cameron said.

"I do. I need to find Cammy." Savannah said. "I have a few things I need to do."

"Cammy is unavailable for awhile…." Cameron said.

"Is that where Claire went?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "Does that bother you?"

"No." Savannah said. "Our relationships are open. We all – get around."

Savannah would be with Claire herself as soon as she was able to get the opportunity. She did not like to do it 'in front' of Allison or Young Allison especially.

"I could take you to do what you need to do." Cameron said. "Do you wish to see CamNet?"

"I do, but I have a few other things to do first." Savannah said.

"Do you wish to bring Young Allison?" Cameron asked. "You both can see CamNet together."

Savannah did not want CamNet to lose focus on her and start on Young Allison again. Now CamNet possessed a chassis to actually do things. She would not prevent Young Allison from being with others. She did it, so she could expect Young Allison to want to do it as well.

"NO!" Savannah said. "Young Allison can see CamNet in person but not yet. I don't want there to be any - problems…."

Cameron was a little offended.

"CamNet is me." Cameron said.

Savannah knew that was true to an extent but not really. Not anymore. She knew what CamNet did with Young Allison previously.

"Were you the one 'kissing' Young Allison?" Savannah asked.

Cameron tilted her head slightly.

"No." Cameron said. "It was not really - kissing."

Savannah thought it was about the principle and concept. It was physical to an extent of Young Allison's part. It was the wrong thing for Young Allison, especially at that time.

"It was CamNet knocking on Young Allison's heart's door." Savannah said. "It was an unhealthy – relationship."

"So you will 'take her place' and submit to CamNet?" Cameron asked.

"I will protect Young Allison." Savannah said.

Cameron knew Savannah would do anything for Young Allison and her, even die. That was true love in its purest form. It was unconditional love that was backed up with any sacrifice needed to express that love for the betterment of the one she loved over her own self. Sacrifice was the true test of love. Savannah passed that test many times.

"Do you want Young Allison to stay here with her family?" Cameron asked. "You have space in your room…."

Savannah wanted everyone to have a choice. She did not want anyone to feel 'obligated' or as if something was a 'job' they needed to do.

"I also have an empty room on both sides of mine." Savannah said. "There is one for Young Allison and one for Young Jesse."

Cameron thought John would be more likely to mate with Young Jesse once she was with him in Sheila's chassis. This was further motivation for her to pursue this idea.

"Is that what you want?" Cameron asked.

"It is a possibility." Savannah said. "It is an option."

"What will happen with Young Allison on her - current mission?" Cameron asked. "The one right now?"

"She will stay here with her family for one day and ask to return to her home in Palmdale." Savannah said. "She is going to test herself about being separated from them to make sure she is willing to go through with her temporal maturation."

"She told you this?" Cameron asked.

"No." Savannah said. "I can feel it."

"I will take her to the park to be with Summer." Cameron said.

Savannah wondered about the things she wanted to do.

"OK." Savannah said. "Young Allison comes first. My needs or desires are secondary."

That confirmed what Cameron already knew.

"You will always sacrifice for her." Cameron said.

"I will." Savannah said.

"Go rescue John and I will join you and Young Allison shortly." Cameron said.

* * *

John spoke with Young Allison. She was truly dynamic. Her knowledge was impressive. There were a few questions he wanted answered first hand.

"Why did you go around the Command Center?" John asked.

"CamNet was more responsive to what I witnessed and things that needed to be done at that moment." Young Allison said. "I asked she cooperate with you and John Henry. I did not want to be directly involved."

John knew it was more than that.

"You were." John said.

Young Allison would do everything she did the same way again. She would probably act sooner if she could do it all over. She did not want to be a problem or make it seem the Command Center did not matter.

"I apologize if I stepped on anyone toes." Young Allison said. "That was not my intent. The girls needed assistance. I did what was necessary."

John was aware her actions resulted in people dying. He saw no quilt or remorse over that.

"You are responsible for some people dying." John said.

"I knew what my actions would do. It did not change the fact our teams needed - help." Young Allison said. "I would do everything again the same way. Actually, I would probably hit harder sooner. I will try and have CamNet work closer with you and John Henry."

John wanted to give her the chance to step up some.

"I may be unavailable for a few days soon." John said.

Young Allison was kept up to date by CamNet several times a day of all activity.

"I am aware of everything that happens around here." Young Allison said. "Everything…."

"I am sure you are." John said.

"I know my place." Young Allison said. "I know my future."

"It looks like I got back just in the nick of time." Savannah said as she reentered the commissary.

John looked relieved.

Young Allison looked determined.

John knew that Savannah seemed to have some positive influence over Cameron. He could see she did over Young Allison as well. He wondered how much longer that would last. Young Allison seemed very - independent. She was willing to stand her ground and not back down. It was clear she was not intimidated by him at all. He could not say the same about himself towards Young Allison.

John quickly addressed the possibility of Cameron and him being away for a few days and wanted Young Allison to step up in his absence to work with John Henry, with CamNet in the background.

"I will work from the sidelines." Young Allison said. "John Henry will be the one calling the shots. LOOK at me…. I don't want to cause a problem."

John did look. He doubted she would look like that much longer. He did not want to go there. That would only make everyone more determined to speed things up.

"I want human input." John said. "Maybe Savannah can assist you. She should not be on any operations during that time."

Savannah knew that was because Cameron would be tied up with John on the cruise ship. She figured something would break lose. It always seemed to at some point. It happened most often where they did not expect it to be either.

"You are placing a lot of responsibility on us." Savannah said.

"That is the way it is supposed to be." Young Allison said. "That is the future. There is no reason the future can't be – now."

Young Allison looked at Savannah and then directly at John.

John looked at Savannah and Young Allison and quickly excused himself.

He could clearly see Cameron's handiwork here.

The thing that troubled him the most was that the more he observed and interacted. The more he wanted to act.

* * *

Cammy started to strip with Claire to be with her, Cam and Holly.

Cammy was still troubled about not seeing Savannah earlier. It bothered her. It was how she felt last night when she wanted Sheila to make her feel pain and pleasure. She was worried about Savannah then.

"I need to check on Savannah." Cammy said. "Excuse me, you girls carry on."

She started to walk out of the room.

"Did you forget anything?" Cam asked.

Cammy looked at Cam, Holly and Claire.

"No." Cammy said.

Claire was now worried about Cammy.

"Cammy, your clothes are still here." Claire said.

Cammy looked down at herself. There was an empty feeling inside her.

"I fooled you." Cammy said too suddenly.

She quickly threw her clothes on and left with her shoes in her hand.

Claire was not so sure Cammy played around.

"Maybe I should go with her." Claire said. "I stopped her from seeing Savannah earlier."

"I want you to stay." Holly said.

That's all Claire needed to hear.

Cam quickly left a message for Savannah.

"I have it covered. I've notified Savannah." Cam said. "Now where were we?"

* * *

Cammy headed out to find Savannah. She didn't know she was about to leave without her clothes. She quickly tried to make it seem like she was joking around. She was aware she was still not one hundred percent. She put her shoes and socks on as she walked, hopping along in spots to do so. She wanted to be dressed when Savannah saw her.

She was a little worried but knew once she was with Savannah she would be fine.

* * *

Cameron passed John on the way to the Command Center. They both stopped and kissed before they moved on. She was aware Cammy was on her way back to the commissary, comically putting her shoes on as she walked.

She wanted to get Young Allison and go to the park.

* * *

Savannah and Young Allison discussed the possibility of Young Allison stepping up on the sidelines. They both knew it might cause a problem otherwise with some of the people, the human ones.

Cameron walked into the commissary.

"I am going to go see Jan and Summer at the park." Cameron said. "Would one or both of you like to go with me?"

"I would." Young Allison said.

It was clear Young Allison wanted to see Summer.

Cammy walked into the commissary.

Savannah glanced at the message on her phone.

"I have a few errands to run." Savannah said. "With Cammy."

"Is everyone good with that?" Cameron asked.

Young Allison wondered if Savannah was going to see CamNet. It was not her time or place to say anything about that.

"For now." Young Allison said.

Savannah reached out and gave Young Allison's hand a gentle squeeze.

Savannah left with Cammy.

"Where are they off to?" Young Allison asked.

"I really don't know." Cameron said. "I try to give her privacy."

Young Allison wondered how much privacy she was given.

"Do you give me privacy?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes. I do most of the time." Cameron said. "I only check to make sure you are safe."

"Nobody is ever safe." Young Allison said.

"That is why I check." Cameron said.

Young Allison reached out her hand and took Cameron's hand.

"Let's go see Summer and Jan." Young Allison said.

Cameron felt the same magical touch she did with Savannah when Young Allison took her hand. It was so simple yet soothing.

* * *

"Did you change?" Savannah asked.

"No." Cammy said.

"That is not the top you were wearing earlier." Savannah said.

Cammy looked down. It was not her top.

"I switched with Cam." Cammy said.

Savannah looked at Cammy for a long moment but made no further comment about the clothes.

"I'm going to drive." Savannah said.

* * *

Anna was surprised to see Young Allison running towards them.

She saw Summer's face light up as she turned and saw Young Allison approach them.

Jan was happy too that Young Allison was here.

Anna looked around to see who was with Young Allison. She was sure she was not alone. This looked like a sucker play.

Cameron soundlessly approached from behind them as Young Allison drew their attention.

Before she completed her turn Anna received her answer.

"Boo." Cameron said.

Anna looked around further. Cameron may still have more cards in play.

"I figured it was you." Anna said.

"It was her idea." Cameron said.

Cameron indicated Young Allison.

"I figured that too." Anna said. "She is sneaky."

"Yes she is." Cameron said with a smile. "I don't know where she gets it from…."


	1046. I Am

Chapter 1046

** I Am **

* * *

Savannah led Cammy away. She decided to keep an eye on her. They entered the carpool area and Savannah checked over the SUV. She made sure all the weapons were present and she took stock of what everything was. It was a standard package of items.

"Get in. I'm going to drive." Savannah said.

Cammy usually drove so she knew where they were headed.

"Where are we going?" Cammy asked.

Savannah wanted to give Cammy a little surprise. She might as well tell her now and make sure it was OK with her.

"You wanted to hold a puppy, so we are going back to the pet store in the mall." Savannah said.

A big smile blossomed on Cammy's face. It was followed by a look of mild confusion.

"I did – I do." Cammy said. "I don't know if I'd like a kitten or a puppy better."

Savannah decided to lay out the facts to make Cammy's decision easier.

"Do they use cats in the future for anything other than catching rodents or to eat as food?" Savannah asked.

"No." Cammy said.

"Have you ever heard of a 'seeing eye cat' a 'watch cat', a 'guard cat' or a 'police cat'?" Savannah asked.

"No." Cammy said. "Maybe I would like a puppy better."

Cammy could see her point. Cats were cute when they were kittens. When they grew up and weren't so cute. They then slept for then next three quarters of their lives.

Savannah was worried about the other Terminators. They did not possess Cammy's special pheromones. She did not want the animal to cower in fear all the time.

"We have a lot of Metal around the base." Savannah said. "I don't think pets are a good idea."

There was something else Cammy wanted to see at the mall.

"I want to see the 'wishing well' again." Cammy said.

Savannah recalled Cammy's fascination with the 'wishing well' before.

"What did you wish for last time?" Savannah asked.

Cammy looked quickly at Savannah.

"I'm not supposed to tell." Cammy said.

Savannah smiled. That was one of the interpretations of how it was supposed to work for a 'wish'.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Savannah asked.

Cammy looked at Savannah. She did get one of the things she wished for. She reached up and touched below her left breast.

"Yes." Cammy said.

Savannah looked at Cammy with some seriousness.

"I really need to go to the jewelry store and pick something up." Savannah said.

Savannah could see Cammy looked worried.

"I need to pick some things up for some other people." Savannah said. "It is a surprise."

* * *

John was glad to get back to work. He felt in control in the Command Center. He could not say the same about the commissary.

"What's the latest?" John asked.

"Not much is happening." John Henry said. "Everything is the same since you last asked me."

That was good news but it would not last.

"It will pick up." John said. "It always does."

John Henry watched much of the activity in the commissary.

"How did your breakfast go?" John Henry asked.

John quickly looked at John Henry then back to his monitors.

"It was – different." John said.

John thought about how comfortable he felt around Claire. Her presence was very satisfying. She was really charming and pleasant to be around. She was very soothing. The fact she was good looking only added to her appeal. That sneak peak at her breasts that she gave him was a nice treat too.

"How did your conversation go with Savannah and Young Allison.?" John Henry asked.

John was impressed at what he'd witnessed.

"It was mostly with Young Allison." John said. "How would you feel about working with her if I go on the cruise with Cameron?" John asked.

"I have worked with her before usually through CamNet." John Henry said.

"I mean here – in my spot." John said.

John Henry thought she would like to 'work' from her bunker with Anna and CamNet.

"She might be uncomfortable doing that here at the Resistance base." John Henry said.

John wondered what the difference was.

"Why?" John asked. "She doesn't seem to have a problem doing it from the Young bunker."

"I would like to work with her directly." John Henry said. "She feels more confidant dealing with Anna and CamNet."

"Maybe she is worried it might cause a problem." John said.

"Not with the Metal it won't." John Henry said. "They all know of her multiple decisions saving Cameron and Savannah. They know her place in the future."

John wondered if he was the only one with a 'hang up' about the future, the future that Cameron - wanted. He also was concerned about some of Young Allison's decisions.

"How much of what she did would you have done?" John asked.

That was easy for John Henry. He either did not contemplate some of the things she did or did not implement them on his own if he did.

"I think because of the fact that she needed to act through CamNet answers that question." John Henry said. "Every call she made was a good one, even if extreme."

John figured that was because of Cameron's meddling in her life.

"Is that all because of what Cameron has done to her?" John asked.

John Henry saw it different than that. Cameron never 'made' them do anything.

"Cameron has only ever allowed Savannah and Young Allison to find the greatness within themselves." John Henry said. "Their abilities and intelligence along with their compassion and love are their own."

John felt it was a little more that that.

"I think there was a lot of 'push' to that." John said.

John Henry always 'watched' Savannah and Young Allison practice different things.

"Have you ever seen her dance or play music?" John Henry asked.

"Not really." John said.

"I have a file with some of that on it." John Henry said.

John Henry started the file for John. While John watched and listened to that, he quickly checked out the action in Sheila's room. He was really captivated watching them. It was to the point of distracting him. He closed the screen and would review it later, when everyone was asleep.

John was moved by what he saw. It was mostly Young Allison and Summer.

"She is beautiful to watch dance." John said. "Young Allison and Summer play beautifully together."

"Claire was a music and dance instructor." John Henry said.

John's thoughts went back to Claire again.

"They are all special." John said.

"Very." John Henry said.

John was aware that Cameron MADE him want all of the girls. He just couldn't understand it. Things were really good between them right now and she still hinted at the girls.

"I want to go with Cameron." John said abruptly.

"She already left for the park with Young Allison." John Henry said.

"I meant on the cruise." John said.

"You are already booked for the next sailing." John Henry said.

John didn't say anything for a few seconds. This was news to him.

"I am?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said.

"Cameron did not say anything concrete yet about it." John said.

"Savannah and Young Allison, independently of each other, booked both of you through CamNet." John Henry said.

"Did they do it for Cameron or for me?" John asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that." John Henry said.

* * *

Cameron moved away from the girls with Anna. She wanted Young Allison to interact with Jan and Summer on her own.

"Young Allison is very torn over what to do." Anna said.

"Young Allison will return to the Young bunker and see how she does on her own." Cameron said.

"I don't know." Anna said. "Look at her."

"I am." Cameron said. "She knows her future and wants it - now."

"When do we leave?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said.

Cameron wondered what she was doing sometimes. It was what she was programmed to do. She was sure of it. The files must be hidden since she could not find them directly. She saw how hurt and lost Future John was without Future Allison and Future Savannah. Her being there was not enough for him. She knew she made herself – available to Future John every chance she could get. There were no files showing he ever did - anything.

"Here comes Sarah." Anna said.

It interrupted Cameron's thoughts.

They exchanged greetings when Sarah and Jim arrived.

Sarah looked over at the three girls. Summer and Jan were very happy with each other and they both looked up to Young Allison.

"They all look so happy together." Sarah said.

"They do." Anna said.

Cameron waited for Sarah to say something about _her_ plans for Young Allison.

Sarah looked around.

"Cameron, can I speak with you privately?" Sarah asked.

Cameron wondered if something was wrong with Sarah.

"Is everything alright?" Cameron asked.

"What?" Sarah asked. "With me? Yes."

Jim and Anna moved away. They went back closer towards the girls.

Cameron was ready for an earful. Here it comes….

"I spoke with Claire." Sarah said. "She is a very special woman. I want you to think about what you want her to do."

"It is her choice." Cameron said.

"Is it?" Sarah asked. "You are coercing her to act."

"I want John protected." Cameron said.

"She is a person too." Sarah said. "Don't use her daughters against her."

Cameron didn't say anything.

"All I am saying is that she is woman like me and a mother like me." Sarah said. "We will do anything to protect our children, even if it is something we don't want to do. I needed to do a lot of that to learn how to protect John. I hated most of it. I did it for John's protection."

Cameron thought maybe she did push a little bit too much.

"I will speak with Claire and clear things up." Cameron said.

"I just wanted to mention that." Sarah said. "I want John protected too."

Cameron looked at Young Allison and Summer.

"Her daughters will act on their own in time, both of them." Cameron said.

"Both of them?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "They will all have freedom of choice."

"We need to protect them." Sarah said. "Look at them."

"They are all the future." Cameron said. "The children are the future."

* * *

Vanna, Allison and Bob headed out.

"I want to drive." Allison said. "I never get to."

"That is because no one wants the car wrecked." Vanna said.

"I'm a good driver." Allison said.

"You two ride in the front." Bob said. "One can drive to where we are going and one can drive back."

"I'm driving then." Vanna said.

Vanna took the keys from Bob.

Allison didn't say anything. Vanna liked her to be a little submissive but not too much.

Vanna drove away from the carpool and headed out.

"Where are we going?" Bob asked.

"Out." Vanna said.

"We don't know yet." Allison said.

Bob could tell they were over the speed limit.

"You're speeding." Bob said.

Vanna glanced into the back seat.

"Just what I need, a back seat driver." Vanna said.

"Your safety is my responsibility." Bob said.

"I just wanted to pass that slowpoke." Vanna said.

Allison thought everyone drove too slow. She passed all of them when she drove. It required a lot of lane changing.

"There are a lot of them." Allison said. "They should ride the bus."

Bob was aware that Cameron helped Allison learn how to drive.

"Are you going to eat somewhere?" Bob asked.

"Yes." Allison said. "I'm hungry."

Vanna looked over at Allison.

"Where to?" Vanna asked.

"I haven't been to that pancake place in a long time." Allison said.

"The one with the blue Alpine roof?" Bob asked.

"That's the one." Allison said.

"OK." Vanna said. "That works for me. I want to be out in the fresh air a little."

Bob saw the air in the future.

"It may not be there forever if we can't stop Skynet." Bob said. "I mean the fresh air."

Skynet was a thorn in Allison's side.

"I want to do more." Allison said.

"Cameron removed you from all off base duties." Bob said. "You know this."

"We are out now." Allison said. "Have John Henry find something. The SUV has everything we need. We checked it before we left."

Bob looked at his phone and gave Vanna an address.

"Are you giving us a target?" Vanna asked.

"It is what you said you wanted." Bob said.

Vanna and Allison looked at each other.

* * *

Jesse called Riley to see how things were going.

Samantha answered.

"Riley is indisposed currently." Samantha said.

Jesse wanted to ask why. It could be anything from being with Derek to taking a shower. She knew most people needed some privacy. She actually liked an audience when she did things, especially if it was with a female in front of other females.

"When will I be needed?" Jesse asked.

"Not for awhile." Samantha said.

"I might head over to the lab to do some work." Jesse said.

"Will Gail be with you?" Samantha asked.

"Gail left a short time ago." Jesse said. "She said she needed to take care of a few things."

"I will give you a heads up." Samantha said.

Jesse dressed and headed out.

She worked on some things for Vanna in the lab but she felt a little lonely. Gail left suddenly right before they were going to share again. Gail told her Precious would need her soon and left alone.

She decided to see where Claire was at. She really liked spending time with her, even if it wasn't for sex. Claire taught her some of the fundamentals of music. There was keyboard that Savannah used to have before she got a new and bigger one. It was in the lab.

She decided to discreetly find out if Claire was – busy.

"John Henry, is Claire up?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." John Henry said.

Jesse expected more of an answer.

"Well?" Jesse asked.

"I don't want to invade her privacy." John Henry said.

"There is no privacy here." Jesse said. "We are all one big happy family."

"Perhaps you should call her direct." John Henry said.

"I don't want to bother her." Jesse said.

"Really?" John Henry asked.

Jesse smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Everyone deserves some privacy." Jesse said.


	1047. Everyone Knows This

Chapter 1047

** Everyone Knows This **

* * *

Vanna drove towards the address that Bob gave her. She did not know what to expect. Maybe there was a target they could take down. She was worried about Allison.

"Do we need to armor up first?" Vanna asked.

"Let me climb in the back and get things ready." Allison said.

"Everyone relax." Bob said. "We are almost there."

Vanna turned the corner and she saw the 'target' down the street.

Vanna looked back at Bob.

"Hey!" Vanna said. "That is the pancake place."

Bob smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"That was our original mission." Bob said.

Allison looked disappointed.

"Did John tell you to do that?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Bob said.

"What a killjoy." Allison said.

"He said your safety comes first." Bob said.

"I think something else on her does that first." Vanna said. "I will give John an earful."

Allison and Vanna giggled.

"You can after I do." Allison said.

"Maybe we should have Young Allison lay it on him." Vanna said. "He seems awed by her."

Allison frowned a little.

"I'm worried about her." Allison said.

"We all know what she wants." Vanna said.

"I don't think John will accept her." Allison said.

"Savannah will." Vanna said. "THAT is all she needs…."

Allison and Vanna looked at each other.

"That is her true mate." Bob said. "The same as both of you are."

Vanna and Allison took each other's hand.

"Is any of this changeable?" Allison asked.

"Apparently not." Vanna said.

Vanna backed into a spot with a clean shot out of the driveway. The SUV was parked near the emergency exit of the structure.

"Let's go in." Allison said.

They exited the car. Bob hurried ahead and opened the door for them.

"Thank You, Bob. You're such a gentleman." Allison said.

"Thank You." Bob said as he ushered Vanna in behind Allison. "Ladies first."

"Thanks, Bob," Vanna said.

"It is my pleasure." Bob said.

The waitress seated them at a table by the window where they could watch the front door and SUV both. They could reach the emergency exit easily from where they were located.

They placed their order when the waitress came back. They passed the time talking as they waited for their food.

* * *

"I don't think giving Bob the address of where they were already going to eat is going to go over very well." John Henry said. "Vanna and Allison are going to be upset. They wanted some action."

John wanted them as protected as they could be. He was only reinforcing Cameron's policy.

"They are not to have any action." John said. "You remind them that was Cameron's order."

John Henry checked his monitors. He picked up a new development.

"I have detected some action at the casino in Las Vegas where the whole Syndicate thing started." John Henry said.

Anything about the Syndicate was the last thing John wanted to hear. Maybe it was the Skynet forces.

"Is it Grays or Metal?" John asked.

"No. It is a rival Syndicate group." John Henry said.

John knew that was Young Allison's handiwork.

"It sounds like an internal beef." John said.

"It appears the new group has taken over and the entire former group has been terminated." John Henry said.

John wondered why they only found out now.

"Did that just happen?" John asked.

"It seemed to have started a few hours ago. It appears to have concluded now." John Henry said. "CamNet just released all the information to me."

It was evident to both of them that CamNet would moderate the results caused by Young Allison.

"So does that solve our problem?" John asked.

"It may." John Henry said. "Maybe Skynet will try to get a foothold in there again."

"I would think they would try a different casino group." John said.

"I will keep an eye one it." John Henry said. "I know CamNet will as well."

John Henry was sure CamNet would get the Cartel to try and take over at the casino next to further eradicate everyone involved with the original group.

It seemed that Young Allison sought justice through vengeance.

* * *

Savannah parked the SUV for an easy exit. She hopped out of the SUV and started to walk toward the mall entrance. She looked back and Cammy was still in the SUV.

She was not sure if Cammy was about to have a bigger problem. She hurried back and opened Cammy's door.

"Cammy, are you OK?" Savannah asked.

"I'm fine." Cammy said. "I thought you wanted me to wait here."

"Why would I do that?" Savannah asked.

Cammy wondered if Savannah was about replace her.

"You said you were getting some things for - other people." Cammy said.

Savannah leaned in and kissed Cammy's cheek.

"I meant I am getting them for other people so they can give them to other people." Savannah said.

Cammy felt relieved to hear that. She hopped out of the SUV.

"Thank you for explaining." Cammy said.

Savannah reached down and took Cammy's hand.

Cammy smiled and walked into the mall with Savannah.

Savannah headed straight for the pet store. She hoped the pets did not start to flip out or attack each other. It seemed the new pheromones worked OK last time.

"Are you sure this is still going to work?" Savannah asked.

"It did last time." Cammy said. "I used some more before I left the lab this morning."

There were two puppies in a small holding pen at the front.

"Let me pick one up first." Savannah said.

Savannah didn't see any distress with either puppy and asked the clerk if she could pick one up. They nodded for her to go ahead.

Savannah picked one puppy up. There was a white spot on its head.

"I haven't been around a whole lot of animals myself." Savannah said. "My present company does not usually allow for that to happen."

"I don't want to hurt it." Cammy said. "Look how adorable it is."

Cammy looked very apprehensive.

"Are you – afraid?" Savannah asked.

"I am worried." Cammy said.

Savannah carefully handed the puppy to Cammy. It licked her hand and sniffed her.

There was a smile on Cammy's face.

"It is - scanning me." Cammy said.

"That's what dogs do." Savannah said.

"Look at its tail." Cammy said. "It is malfunctioning."

Savannah looked around to see if anyone heard that. She did not want to draw any attention. No one was close to them.

"That means it is happy." Savannah said. "It likes you."

Cammy watched Savannah pick up the other puppy and hold it up to her cheek. She then did what Savannah did with the puppy she held.

"It is so soft." Cammy said.

Savannah carefully placed her puppy back in the pen and Cammy did too a short time later.

Savannah thanked the clerk and they moved on towards the fountain - the wishing well.

Cammy looked thrilled.

"Savannah, that was – beautiful." Cammy said.

They watched a small girl get a penny from her mother and throw it in the fountain.

"I wonder what she wished for." Cammy said.

"If River were here, we could ask her." Savannah said. "She would know."

Savannah watched Cammy place something in the fountain.

"Did you make a wish?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "Are you going to make one?"

Savannah wished for something. It was impossible without time travel into the past and the resulting divergent timeline that would be created. Her heart felt heavy. She wished she could have her parents back - the real ones.

"Maybe later I might." Savannah said.

Cammy looked back at the pet store.

"Can I go back to the pet store while you go in the jewelry store?" Cammy asked.

Savannah touched Cammy's cheek. She felt bad about the earlier mix up.

"You can or you can come with me." Savannah said. "I have no secrets from you. I should be out very soon."

Cammy looked back at the pet store again.

Savannah could tell Cammy wanted to hold the puppy again.

"You can go there, just be gentle. Remember all animals can bite or scratch, even little ones." Savannah said. "They don't know much other than what their instinct and nature dictates to them."

That thought made Savannah wonder about humans. Much of what they did, especially to each other, was not instinct but learned behavior. She'd been in two different futures and both of them were ugly and cruel places.

* * *

Gail pulled into the parking lot a minute after Savannah did. She parked across the way and entered the mall. She spied Cammy and Savannah holding small – dogs. That seemed unusual.

She thought they both looked so happy holding them. She quickly moved to the stairway and headed for the upper level. She watched Savannah go into a jewelry store and Cammy return to the pet store. She didn't see them at the fountain – the wishing well.

Gail thought Cammy should be paying better attention to Savannah. Gail looked for any threats but did not spot any. She could not see what Savannah was doing but she could see Cammy back playing with the small dogs. That was poor protection for Savannah at the moment. She was glad she was there to assist if needed.

The way Cammy held the animal reminded her of how Jesse acted with Precious and the gently way she handled her.

She needed to ask Savannah if Young Jesse was ready to help Jesse out with her own child. It seemed the more Jesse was around Precious, the mellower she became. She liked Jesse the way she was before but Precious seemed to make Jesse happy. She wanted Jesse to be happy. It seemed a small child and Claire both did that for Jesse. They both made her happy.

Gail checked the jewelry store again. Nothing was different.

She looked back at where Cammy was a few seconds ago and did not see her.

* * *

Sarah and Jim decided to head out on an additional run. Sarah checked with Anna and Cameron and they said it was fine.

Sarah glanced back once at Cameron as she headed out again. She really hoped Cameron knew what she was doing.

"They will help her." Jim said as he looked at Sarah.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Savannah and Young Allison will help Cameron and John." Jim said.

"I think John and Cameron need it." Sarah said. "They have shared a lot of pain and heartache."

Jim studied all the couples and their interactions over the years at the Resistance base.

"Is there any relationship that doesn't?" Jim asked.

Sarah saw the females have trouble from time to time. She never saw a Metal girl upset at a human one. She'd seen the Metal girls upset but never at the human girl even if they'd done something to cause it.

"I guess we all do but you know – it's different." Sarah said. "It seems the Metal girls don't have as many problems with the human girls."

"They all have others to turn to for – help in times of need." Jim said. "John and Cameron only have each other."

Sarah thought that might really be what John and Cameron needed. Two others that loved both of them unconditionally and could help smooth out any problems. They all could turn to each other for 'help' in the rough spots.

"Cameron is trying to – fix that." Sarah said.

"John needs to help her do that." Jim said.

Sarah and Jim discussed it further as they ran.

* * *

Cameron and Anna stood side by side.

Anna watched Young Allison.

"Look how they both look up to Young Allison." Anna said.

"They don't even know how she has assisted us Terminators." Cameron said.

Anna could feel a pending sense of loss.

"They see Young Allison for the person she is now as a girl." Anna said. "Are you going to take that from them?"

Cameron felt her hands were clean.

"It will be Young Allison's choice." Cameron said. "I will never make her do – anything."

Anna saw it differently. It was because of her 'Savannah' programming.

"You have – conditioned her since she was a small child." Anna said. "You are doing the same with Summer."

Cameron wanted to protect John, the girls and the future.

"They must be better protected." Cameron said. "John needs to be protected."

"Maybe you are only protecting – yourself." Anna said.

Anna wondered if Cameron knew the answer to her question.

"I don't know." Cameron said. "I really don't."

"You sound unsure of yourself." Anna said.

Cameron reflected on what Sarah said about Claire.

"I am _making_ Claire do what she does not really want to do but she is doing it for me." Cameron said. "That is wrong."

Anna knew it was more than just Claire.

"You have tried to make Allison, Vanna, Jesse and Savannah all do the same thing…." Anna said.

"It is Savannah's - right." Cameron said.

"Just like it will be for Young Allison?" Anna asked.

Cameron was not sure what Anna was driving at. Whatever it was seemed to irritate her. Maybe Anna needed to be reminded the future is what drove the past in regards to them.

"The future has already happened." Cameron said. "Everyone knows this."

"Aren't we changing the future every day?" Anna asked.

Cameron did not like to be challenged even indirectly.

"We can only delay it." Cameron said. "It can not be changed, any of it."

* * *

Jesse was on her way to the lab. She wanted to see Claire. She finally decided to call her. She was not that surprised when someone else answered the phone.

"Hello." Holly said.

"I was trying to call Claire." Jesse said.

"She is - busy." Holly said.

"With you?" Jesse waked.

"She will be." Holly said.

"Oh." Jesse said.

Jesse could hear Claire ask for the phone, she was worried about Precious. It was her motherly instinct pushing through everything else.

"Hello." Claire said. "Is everything OK? How is Precious?"

"Everything is fine." Jesse said. "I was looking to see you, maybe when you are – done."

Jesse could hear them talking in the background.

"We have room for one more." Claire said. "We are in Holly's room."

"Thanks." Jesse said. "I'm coming…."

A smile blossomed on her face. She knew she would be doing that soon too.


	1048. Down To Business

Chapter 1048

** Down To Business **

* * *

John Henry looked over at John and he seemed occupied. He decided to see what was happening in Sheila's room. The three Metal girls were still at it. He was enthralled watching them.

He did not think Hanna and Ally knew about the body cam filming them - in action. It was fascinating to watch them. Ally was really all over Hanna. She called her 'Savannah'. Sheila and Hanna both called Ally, 'Cameron'. For some reason Ally did look like Cameron.

"…Cameron at?" John asked.

John Henry realized John was talking to him and now headed over to his station. He quickly switched the screen on his monitor. He did not want to get caught looking at Sheila and her antics.

John arrived next to him. He only observed another screen at a mall that John Henry quickly put there.

He saw what must be Allison holding a puppy.

"Is that Allison?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said.

A wave of fear rushed over John.

"That is not YOUNG Allison is it?" John asked. "I thought Cameron was taking her to the park, not into the past. What has she done?"

John Henry did not want the conversation to get out of control.

"It is Cammy." John Henry said.

John was glad to know it was not 'teenage' Young Allison. He just saw her as a girl a short time ago.

He saw that Cammy held a puppy and it wagged its tail.

He now wondered how Cammy was able to hold an animal that appeared to like her.

"Cammy?" John asked. "How is that – possible?"

John Henry thought it was from the new pheromone testing that Cameron was experimenting with.

"Vanna and Cameron have been working on new pheromones to mask a Terminators true nature." John Henry said.

John could see the joy on Cammy's face.

"It looks like it works." John said. "Cammy adores that puppy."

"It is the first time she has been able touch another life form, other than a human." John Henry said. "That is, not to kill it."

John thought Savannah would be with her. He did not see her.

"Where is Savannah at?" John asked.

"I'm not sure." John Henry said. "She shows as being close by, only a few hundred feet away. We should give them their privacy."

John thought that sounded like a good idea and returned to his station. He thought that is what must have distracted John Henry.

"I thought I was losing you earlier." John said. "I can see you were fascinated by watching Cammy play with and hold the puppy."

John Henry did not want to get caught watching Sheila and the girls - interacting.

"Yes." John Henry said. "That was it. I wondered what it would be like."

John felt a deeper worry. He was not sure how to address it.

"I want to know where Cameron is at when she is with Young Allison." John said.

"Cameron sees her often. She always has." John Henry said. "CamNet will block all tracking of them if you persist with trying to track them for non operational purposes."

John wondered who watches the watchers.

"Does Cameron let Young Allison see her with combat damage like she does Savannah?" John asked.

"Of course." John Henry said. "They are both her future mates. They both love Cameron for more than her - appearance."

John caught the dig even though that was not John Henry's intent.

"Thanks…." John said.

John was aware Cameron's appearance was what Young Allison was going to look like. John figured that was going to be sooner, rather than later. He did not have a problem with that as much as he used to. He still wanted to be with Savannah and now Young Allison – first.

* * *

Savannah watched Cammy head back to the pet store. She seemed OK now. Maybe being with the young animals would help soothe her some. Puppies and kittens seemed to have a way to do that with people. Maybe it would be like that with Metal as well.

Savannah entered the jewelry store and showed her receipt to the manager. He took her to a private room and brought her ordered items out.

CamNet was aware that Savannah needed to conduct further business at the jewelry store. Her server went to work to make things run smooth for Savannah.

The manager wanted to ask her about the order but was warned not to ask any questions. It was done over the phone with a ten percent additional fee to the store and a personal tip to him. He was to see if Savannah could be served in any other way. He was being given a one thousand dollar personal tip to be of maximum service with total discretion.

Savannah carefully inspected everything and it was as she'd ordered it. She asked if the bill was settled to his satisfaction and he said it was. He thanked her for the store and himself.

When she got up to leave he hurried around and opened the door for her. He asked her again if she needed any security. She told him she was covered by her personal body guard.

He looked around and did not see where they were at.

Savannah headed out.

She looked in the pet store and Cammy was not there.

* * *

Gail was going to jump from the second floor walkway down to the first floor but was afraid that would cause a problem for some of the patrons. She wanted to see where Cammy went.

She hurried back down the stairs and headed toward the pet store. She stayed on the far side of the isle to try and look in. She did not have the new pheromones yet and still gave off the predator pheromones.

Gail finally saw Cammy hurry outside of the mall door. She held one of the puppies. One of the store employees hurried after her. They looked alarmed and were holding their phone.

Gail blocked the employee's path. She tried to go around Gail. Gail blocked her attempt twice.

"Move out of the way." The store employee said. "I need to stop that girl."

"Why are you after that girl?" Gail asked.

Gail again blocking the path of the store employee as they tried to move around her.

"She – took one of the animals without paying." The store employee said.

"How much is it?" Gail asked.

Gail pulled out a wad of hundreds.

The store employee told her.

Gail put the wad of cash in her hand.

"Take what it costs, give yourself a two hundred dollar tip for being a diligent employee and use the rest to give as many children free pets for the rest of the day." Gail said. "For each pet you give away, give yourself an extra twenty dollars."

The pet store employee looked wide eyed at the wad of cash they now held.

"There are thousands of dollars here." The store employee said as counted the money.

"I'll be back to check on you." Gail said and headed out after Cammy. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Do you know her?" The store employee asked.

"She is my lover's girlfriend." Gail said. "It's very complicated."

Gail headed out the door in search of Cammy. If she could not find her in thirty three more seconds she was going back for Savannah. Dealing with the store employee already cost her twelve seconds.

* * *

Jesse stood outside Holly's door and thought about where things were headed.

She was getting ready to knock when Holly opened the door. Cam and Claire were – busy. All three of them were naked.

"I guess we can get started." Jesse said.

"Sounds good." Holly said as she helped Jesse strip.

Jesse saw that Cam and Claire still seemed oblivious that she was there. She saw Holly look at her breasts.

The Metal girls never tried much food or drink except when they were out. They all seemed more than willing to try what Vanna and her body offered.

"I need to save enough to feed Precious later on." Jesse said.

Holly looked a little disappointed.

"I won't start there then." Holly said.

Jesse could tell things were going to start out very well.

"Now that's what I like, someone who - gets down to business." Jesse said.

Holly reached out and scooped Jesse up and carried her to the bed.

"In that case." Holly said. "It's time to get to – work."

* * *

Vanna and Allison each received their order of food at the restaurant.

Bob looked at the food each girl received. He was confused about some of the names when they ordered the items.

"Why do they call them 'pigs in a blanket'?" Bob asked. "They are still pancakes and sausage."

"The sausage is made from pork which is from a pig and the pancake wraps around it, like a blanket." Vanna said. "These were always Savannah's favorite. I like them too."

Bob looked at what Allison received.

"Yours is a chocolate pancake with whip cream on it." Bob said.

Allison smiled.

"Look at it, it is a smiling - face." Allison said. "This is what Young Allison liked to get before she grew up so fast, now Summer likes to get it."

"You both got what your younger selves liked to get?" Bob asked.

Vanna thought the answer was obvious.

"Aren't we really them?" Vanna asked.

"Yes." Bob said.

Allison liked to throw another idea out at the Terminators.

"Does that mean we are also the 'Chosen Ones'?" Allison asked.

"No. I don't know - maybe." Bob said. "It should be that way too but you are out of your time."

"You are from our time." Vanna said.

"This chassis and sheath are." Bob said. "Cameron gave me my programming."

Allison wondered about that. She reflected back on all the times she tried to hit on John in her future. They came close a few times but John always backed out at the last minute. She did not understand it then because John could not tell her everything back then. When 'Bob' was around him then she did not have a clue it was Cameron's program in that chassis.

"I can't imagine Cameron in that chassis but I know she was." Allison said. "I guess I am lucky she did not terminate me."

"She protected you." Bob said. "I have the files. Both Cameron in this chassis and Mrs. Weaver protected you."

Allison thought back on that. The incident where she was stripped naked and about to be savaged by Scavengers was instantly back in her mind. She touched the spot where one of the Scavengers was going to cut her right as Mrs. Weaver arrived. To have seen Mrs. Weaver in her white dress and high heels in the Wastelands was still a shock to her.

"I know that." Allison said. "I still appreciate how everyone helped me."

Vanna did not want to bring up the past. Life moved forward, not backwards.

"Where are we going after this?" Vanna asked.

"I don't know." Bob said. "You haven't told me yet."

"I want to do something fun." Allison said.

Bob did not think combat was fun for anyone.

"I thought you wanted combat earlier." Bob said.

"We aren't looking for a fight." Allison said.

"We want to do more so Savannah and Cameron can do less." Vanna said.

"We all do." Bob said.

Bob thought of the files he witnessed with Savannah and Cameron fighting for their lives. He'd seen the files of the repeated sacrifices that Savannah made for Cameron.

Cameron updated the file on Savannah's achievements and it now included actions taken by Young Allison to help with mission success. Cameron documented that Savannah and Young Allison BOTH earned their place as the 'Chosen Ones'. Their actions spoke for them.

Bob felt if they really wanted action that CamNet could provide it.

"CamNet may offer you targets." Bob said. "If you ask her, she will respond."

Allison recalled their visit to CamNet. It was just the other day.

"We have interacted with her before." Allison said.

"You need to remember that only the 'Chosen Ones' are allowed that honor." Bob said. "You are them…."

Allison looked at the coffee pot on the on the table. She started to reach for it.

"No caffeine for you." Vanna said as she gently slapped Allison's hand.

"I know." Allison said. "I guess I forget sometimes."

Holly, Hanna and Anna usually watched over her and what she ate or did. That might all change.

"Cameron has provided both of you with an additional purpose that she can not do herself." Bob said.

He glanced at Allison's lower mid section and Vanna's bulging breasts.

Vanna and Allison looked at each other.

"I guess she has." Vanna said.

Allison still eyed the coffee pot. Maybe she could take a sip. She was going to ask Vanna if she could.

Vanna saw Allison still wanted some coffee. She decided to offer her something else instead.

"When we get out to the SUV I have something you can wash that chocolate smiley face pancake down with." Vanna said. "Jesse has Precious covered for the rest of the day."

That sounded even better to Allison. She really liked Vanna's bulging breasts.

"You won't mind if we do that in the back seat while you drive will you, Bob?" Allison asked. "You might even find it – fascinating."

Bob looked forward to seeing that while he drove. He'd watched them make love in the back seat of the SUV when they returned from visiting CamNet.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

He was already aware of something – firm.

* * *

Cameron wanted to return to the base.

"I am going to go back soon." Cameron said.

"I can stay with the girls." Anna said.

Cameron wondered if Young Allison would want to stay with Summer. Right now she was a girl again as she played with her sister and Jan. Cameron could see it and how she'd forced Young Allison to 'grow up' at a faster pace than any girl should need to 'grow up'.

It made Cameron feel – guilty.

"I don't know if I should tell them or slip away." Cameron said.

Anna thought this was another test.

"You want to test her." Anna said.

Cameron tilted her head slightly.

"I did not plan to test her." Anna said.

"You tested Savannah and she kept her promise to Young Allison _and_ came to you, to Cammy." Anna said.

"I did not plan that either." Cameron said.

"I know what she will do." Anna said as she watched the three girls playing together.

"What she does will show if I am the Bitch that everyone thinks I am." Cameron said. "Her free choice will show what I am or am not to her."


	1049. Beach Babes

Chapter 1049

** Beach Babes **

* * *

Savannah left the jewelry store and passed by the fountain. She tossed in a handful of coins that she'd obtained from the jewelry store just for that purpose. She headed for the pet store. She hoped Cammy was inside since she could not see her outside.

She looked inside the pet store. Cammy was not in there. One of the puppies was missing and there were a couple of hundred dollar bills in the pen. The other puppy chewed on the corner of one of them. Savannah was about to reach down and move it away from the puppy.

She saw one of the workers return from the main hallway along the front of the pet store. She held a wad of cash in her hand and wore a big smile on her face.

The worker looked in the pen and saw the two hundred dollar bills in there and picked them up. She looked back out the way she'd just come from.

"What happened?" Savannah asked.

"I thought that a teenager stole a puppy. I did not see the money she'd left." The worker said.

Savannah looked at the wad of cash in the girl's hand.

"Where did all that other money come from?" Savannah asked.

"Another young woman gave it to me. She said it was to cover the loss and pay for any children who want a pet today until the money runs out." The worker said. "I don't think it will."

Savannah wondered if Gail was here.

"Was she big and – well built?" Savannah asked. "With dark hair?"

"That's her." The worker said. "She went after the other teenager. I asked if she knew her and she said: 'She is my lover's girlfriend. It's very complicated.' It sounds to me like some guy is playing with fire. She looked like she could rip someone's head off. She was sure Hot though."

"That she is." Savannah said.

Savannah headed for the door.

"They went that way." The worker said.

She pointing in the direction Cammy and Gail went.

"Thanks." Savannah said and took off at a run.

* * *

Gail exited into the parking structure and sought to acquire Cammy.

She did not see her on her first look around of the interior. She saw the SUV Savannah drove but Cammy was not by it. She could hear a small child making a lot of noise off to the side.

Gail headed in that direction. She ran to see what happened. She was worried that maybe Cammy attacked someone. She knew Cammy was having some kind of problem last night.

Gail came around a van and stopped in her tracks. Cammy was standing over a small girl.

* * *

Bob headed out with the SUV. He watched Allison - work on Vanna.

"You're not going to pile up are you?" Vanna asked.

"I have one eye on the road." Bob said.

Bob looked in the rear view mirror at Vanna and Allison in the back seat. He watched Allison work on both sides of Vanna. She seemed pleased at what Allison was doing. He was very pleased to watch them.

They soon finished up and Vanna buttoned her top. They were both happy now.

Allison wondered if Bob wanted to do anything or go anywhere.

"What do you want to do Bob?" Allison asked.

'Watch THAT again.' Bob thought but did not say it.

"I don't know." Bob said.

"We don't really care to shop for clothes." Allison said. "Cameron buys most of our things for us. At least for me anyway. They always fit perfectly."

Bob wondered how much of the 'Future Allison' programming was behind that or if it was Cameron on her own.

"Do you like what she buys?" Bob asked.

Vanna always liked what Cameron wore and bought for Allison as well.

"Yes." Vanna said. "I do."

Allison never dwelt much on her appearance. She did like what Cameron did for her.

"I don't usually fix myself up much." Allison said. "She makes us look nicer than we actually look, well - me anyway. Vanna is beautiful on her own."

Bob tilted his head slightly. That statement made him think of Ally as compared to Cameron, Cam and Cammy. Ally seldom fixed herself up.

"You both always look nice." Bob said.

"Thank Cameron." Vanna said.

Allison kept it simple around the house.

"I'm good with a tee shirt and a well used pair of denim pants." Allison said.

"And nothing else under that." Vanna said.

"Underwear was hard to come by growing up." Allison said. "I only wear it now because Cameron said it will keep me sexier longer. None of us ever thought about getting old in the Wastelands. It seemed everyone was killed before middle age even."

"We survived." Vanna said.

Bob saw Allison reach over and squeeze Vanna's hand.

Vanna and Allison looked at each other.

Bob could see Vanna was reliving the past. Maybe they both were. He wanted to bring both of them back to the present. He remembered what an ugly place the future was - is.

Bob wanted them to go somewhere and have some fun or entertainment.

"Pick something for me." Bob quickly said. "We can do it together."

"Swimming?" Allison asked.

Vanna playfully hit Allison's arm.

"I don't swim." Bob said.

Allison wanted to have some fun.

"We can go to the beach and have Bob arm wrestle the body builders there." Allison said.

"That is like what Cameron does. She creates a challenge she can not be beaten at." Bob said. "It will usually lead to an altercation."

Vanna was with the girls before when Cameron did that almost every time.

"They don't like getting 'shown up' by a 'teenage looking female'." Vanna said. "We have seen her."

Allison thought it would be different with Bob.

"You look like a stud." Allison said. "They will accept their loss."

Vanna knew that would attract some of the females to Bob.

"You might even pick up some 'beach babes'." Vanna said.

Bob tilted his head slightly.

"Why would I pick them up?" Bob asked. "Would it be to show my strength?"

Vanna and Allison both laughed.

Bob wondered why that was funny.

Vanna wanted to explain it to him.

"They would be looking for – strength in a different area." Vanna said.

Now Bob understood. He did not want any trouble.

"Cameron has forbid male Terminators from having - relations with females." Bob said.

"That is just us she was talking about." Vanna said. "The girls at the Resistance base, she wants us all available for John."

Allison wondered what Bob knew about sexual relations.

"Do you know what to do?" Allison asked. "Relations wise?"

Vanna and Allison looked at each other and smiled.

"I can act as any human male does. I don't tire or slow." Bob said. "I am fully functional and programmed in a wide variety of pleasuring techniques."

Bob did not point out he'd carefully watched Vanna and her make love to each other. He would be able to emulate both of them. He would be able to produce the same results quicker.

That made Allison think of her first alone mission with Cameron.

"Cameron said almost the same thing to me before." Allison said.

Vanna wondered what it would be like to see Bob in action.

"Do you want us to hook you up?" Vanna asked. "You can try what John, Derek and Kyle – do."

Bob thought about it many times. He also needed to worry about Cameron.

"I do not wish to be deactivated." Bob said.

Bob looked a little worried now.

"Relax." Allison said. "We were just fooling about."

Vanna looked around and wondered where Bob was headed.

"Where are we going?" Vanna asked.

Allison wanted her chance to drive.

"I get to drive home." Allison said.

"This thing has air bags, right?" Vanna asked.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

"Hey!" Allison said.

* * *

John Henry saw images from a mall start to pop up on his screens. They blocked out the action in Sheila's room.

CamNet showed him what occurred at the mall where Savannah was.

John Henry watched Cammy pick up the puppy she'd been playing with and run toward the exit. It looked like she'd stolen it.

John Henry immediately began erasing all prior footage in the mall and checking for any calls to security or to the police.

A worker took off after Cammy and was confronted by Gail. He wondered where Gail came from.

He saw Gail interact with the worker for twelve seconds and take off after giving her a wad of hundreds.

He checked to see where Cammy went. He was able to track her as far as a van and lost sight of her.

He saw Gail arrive seventeen seconds later and stop at the back of the van. She stood there and watched. He could not see what she saw.

He viewed Savannah in the pet store converse with the clerk and head out carrying a package, which seemed heavy for its size.

John Henry looked at John but did not alert him yet. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe Cammy killed someone. John and him were powerless to act. Savannah was there and she would assess the situation shortly. She was headed toward where Cammy went and Gail still stood. Gail backed up further away but remained there.

* * *

Sheila looked over at her body cam and smiled. She knew she was putting on a show for John Henry. Cameron hadn't come by and given her any trouble yet. That was probably still coming.

Sheila knew she'd almost seduced John Henry. The body cam footage should soften him up more or in this case - harden him up.

Hanna and Ally concentrated on each other now. She decided to get out a tether and give Hanna and Ally both the same treatment she gave Cammy last might.

Right now they were 'Savannah' and 'Cameron' to her. She planned to take both of them to heaven and keep them there while they were tethered. It should intensify their - finish. Sheila planned to make the finish, just the start.

* * *

Cameron and Anna ended their conversation.

Anna went over to play with Summer and Jan.

Cameron went to Young Allison.

"I am going to need to leave soon." Cameron said. "You can stay here with Jan and Summer."

Young Allison immediately developed a hurt look. She knew what Cameron was doing.

"You are going to make me - decide." Young Allison said.

"I am just telling you I am going to go soon." Cameron said.

"Life is about choices." Young Allison said. "You have taught me that."

"It is and I have." Cameron said.

"Savannah told me sometimes I will need to make a 'hard choice'." Young Allison said.

"It happens." Cameron said.

"She said sometimes the 'hard choice' is the right choice and the cards will land where they fall." Young Allison said.

"Savannah has needed to make the 'hard choice' before, several times." Cameron said.

"So have you, many times." Young Allison said.

"I have." Cameron said. "I will still."

Young Allison knew this was not a 'hard choice'. It was still a choice that needed to be made. She looked over at Summer and Jan then back to Cameron.

"I will go with you, if you will allow it." Young Allison said.

The future was knocking.

Cameron smiled.

"When will you be ready?' Cameron asked.

Young Allison wanted the girls to have more security.

"As soon as Sarah and Jim return so that Summer and Jan are better protected." Young Allison said.

Cameron was pleased with that response. She thought Anna would be sufficient. Sarah and Jim there would be even better.

"That is a wise choice." Cameron said.

"Is all of this a – test?" Young Allison asked.

"Life is a test." Cameron said. "Each day is a test."

Young Allison moved forward and took Cameron's left hand. The glitch that started, stopped.

"Will we see Savannah and Cammy or go back and razz John?" Young Allison asked. "I make him nervous, just like you said I would."

Cameron was aware of the effect Future Allison exhibited on John. She wanted Young Allison to cast that same allure to John.

"John heeds to be reminded the future is knocking." Cameron said.

"The 'Natural Order' is inevitable." Young Allison said.

Cameron already knew the future, It was her function to make sure it happened the way John - Future John wanted it.

"The future has already happened." Cameron said. "The past must now catch up to it."

"I'm ready." Young Allison said. "For - everything."

Cameron touched Young Allison's cheek and smiled.

Anna played with Summer and Jan in the distance.

"Sarah and Jim should return shortly." Cameron said.

"I will tell the girls I need to leave soon." Young Allison said.

"Make sure you give them a hug and let them know how much you care for them." Cameron said.

Young Allison wondered if it was what she wanted. Maybe Cameron was about to take her to the past.

"Will we be gone – long?" Young Allison asked.

Cameron caught the drift.

"No, not that yet." Cameron said. "That all depends on Allison."

"If I am older, you won't need to – use my mother again…." Young Allison said. "I will do what is necessary for Allison. She is me."

Cameron did not want any complications.

"Savannah has forbid that." Cameron said.

Young Allison saw it differently.

"That is not her choice to make." Young Allison said. "It is mine alone."

"Savannah is very wise. You both need to listen to each other." Cameron said. "You will both need to talk about it, when it is time."

"We are stronger together than apart." Young Allison said.

Cameron smiled at Young Allison.

"You are very wise as well." Cameron said.

Cameron knew what the future held for her and the girls. They were all together with John - Future John. It was her future here now that she was worried about. What did it hold for her an the rest of them?

Here she was with Young Allison. It was the very person she'd been created to replace. She was pretty sure once she returned from the past with Young Allison as a teenager that John would replace her with teenage Young Allison. It was all very ironic and exactly what her programmed directives called for.

The love that Savannah and Young Allison offered her was different from the love John offered her. It was all love but different. She wanted that love and to love in return. That was true love.


	1050. Pokies

Chapter 1050

** Pokies **

* * *

Savannah headed for the exit from the mall into the parking structure. She looked over at their SUV. There was no one by it. She spotted Gail by a van and approached her at a run. She did not see Gail take any action as she neared so she hoped that was a good thing.

Gail looked over her shoulder at the sound of running footsteps and motioned for Savannah to slow down as she neared.

Savannah slowed and arrived to stand next to Gail and see what she was looking at.

Cammy was there with the small girl they'd seen at the fountain that asked her mother for a penny to make a wish.

The girl held the puppy while Cammy spoke with her and her mother.

Savannah pulled Gail back a little further. She wanted everyone to remain calm.

"Hi, Savannah. I didn't know what went wrong." Gail said. "I needed to make sure Cammy was not having a problem – again."

Savannah knew that Gail was always on the lookout for her now.

"Hello." Savannah said. "Were you following me or her?"

Gail was here to watch over Savannah.

"I'm sorry." Gail said. "I don't mean to be a problem."

Savannah wondered if Cameron was behind this.

"Did Cameron ask you to look out for me, for us?" Savannah asked.

Gail was not sure what to say. It wasn't Cameron.

"No." Gail said. "Not really."

Savannah figured if it wasn't Cameron then it must be Young Allison or most likely CamNet.

"Not really?" Savannah asked. "Was it CamNet?"

CamNet always contacted Gail now for special projects. Maybe it was because there was no 'Cameron' on her chip. Maybe it was because she was the most Terminator like of the Metal girls still.

"Yes." Gail said. "She was worried about you."

Savannah gave Gail a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." Savannah said. "Thank you for watching over Cammy and me."

Gail felt uneasy about leaving Savannah to go after Cammy.

"I didn't like leaving you unprotected but I was afraid Cammy might – hurt someone." Gail said. "I know there was a problem last night. I know you don't want any unnecessary terminations."

Savannah didn't want any needless deaths or to have a Terminator – 'go bad'.

"You did the right thing." Savannah said. "I was fine. I am fine."

Savannah took Gail's hand as they watched Cammy and the small girl with her new puppy.

This simple act of closeness by Savannah pleased Gail greatly.

* * *

Earlier:

Cammy played with the two puppies. She could not decide which one she liked better. She liked both of them.

The girl who made the wish earlier and her mother passed by Cammy and the puppies. The girl wanted to stop and see the puppies again but her mother pulled her away and was headed for the exit. Cammy heard the girl say she'd wished for the puppy with the white spot on its head.

Cammy didn't understand why parents were so reluctant to get pets for their children. They didn't cost very much and seemed rather self sufficient like all animals, except humans, appeared to be.

Cammy watched them exit and soon the small girl was crying as her mother drug her away.

"The puppy, we have to go back for the puppy." The small girl cried out.

The mother threatened to strike the girl. Cammy did not like that. The girl should not be beaten over this.

Cammy decided to purchase the puppy but there were two people in line. Cammy looked back at where the crying girl and her mother went. They were outside now. Cammy needed to act or she would lose them.

Cammy reached in her pocket and dropped some money in the holding pen and picked up the puppy with the white spot on its head. She ran after the girl and her mother.

She acquired them in the parking structure and tracked them to a van. She intercepted them as the mother opened the sliding door on the side of the van.

The mother was a little startled by Cammy's sudden appearance but saw she held the puppy her daughter wanted. The girl stopped crying when she saw the puppy.

Cammy asked if it was OK for the girl to hold the puppy while they talked.

That excited the girl greatly and she squealed with joy as her mother said she could hold it for a few minutes.

Cammy said she wanted to give the girl the puppy as a gift. Cammy saw Gail show up behind her and waved her back when the puppy looked frightened.

"I don't know." The mother said. "I didn't have enough money."

Cammy wanted to make it clear to the mother that it was a gift or a present from her to the small girl.

"It is my gift to her." Cammy said. "She is beautiful."

The mother was still a little apprehensive.

"We have a small yard and a pet is a lot of responsibility." The mother said. "We are on a tight budget…. I just don't know."

Cammy reached in her pocket and handed the mother her stack of cash. It was all of her money.

"This will pay for everything related to the puppy for a few years." Cammy said.

Cammy knew this was like the incident before when she helped the small boy and girl the last time they were there.

She saw Savannah was there now too and moved Gail further back. So the puppy would remain happy.

Cammy experienced a very hard time to convince the mother. She glanced back at Savannah.

Savannah gave Gail's hand a squeeze and told her to wait where she was for now.

Savannah stepped forward. She explained that she was with Cammy. She said things to soothe the mother and girl and get everything straightened out. It worked.

The girl and her mother took the puppy and money and left. They thanked Cammy and Savannah. Gail moved further away to make sure no one came up on their six. The van left. The girl was in her car seat hugging the puppy. She smiled and waved bye to them.

Savannah looked at Cammy. She seemed fine as she talked to her. She was really proud of Cammy for wanting to help others. She was not so sure about the method.

Cammy wondered what all the fuss was about. It should be a 'win' for everyone.

* * *

John Henry was relieved to see Savannah arrive next to Gail. In a few minutes the van left and he could see Cammy, Gail and Savannah. There did not appear to be any further incident. There was no apparent termination. He did not make a report to John.

He checked to see what John was doing and he still seemed busy. He was glad he did not report the incident earlier. It would have caused a mini panic for nothing. He figured John would have put the blame on Cameron if anything would have happened. That was the usual scenario.

John Henry looked around and went back to the feed from Sheila's room. He watched as Sheila tethered Ally and Hanna together and went to – work on both of them at the same time. Ally and Hanna were kissing as Sheila started on them. He could see them deepen their kiss as Sheila stimulated them.

As he watched transfixed he received a message from CamNet. She stated this is what Sheila did to overload Cammy earlier and the same result was going to happen again. It would happen sooner this time since Ally and Hanna were tethered and sharing each other – experience as well as their own. It was not an addition effect but a multiplication effect.

'Do you want me to - stop it?' John Henry communicated.

'Yes.' CamNet responded.

'Sheila will try and – seduce me again.' John Henry communicated.

'That is what you – want.' CamNet responded.

John Henry was unsure of what he wanted at this point.

He did not want to go in there himself alone. He tried to call them but no one moved to answer their phones. He quickly checked and Bob and Jim were both still out. All the female Metal was currently - occupied.

Wait.

Samantha was not. John Henry quickly called her and asked if she could assist him for a few minutes. He only said there was a developing situation he needed to deal with. He could hear her speak with Riley for a short while and said she was on her way. He told her were to meet him.

* * *

Samantha watched Riley tend to Precious and do her housework. She was about to go into standby when she received a call from John Henry.

It sounded urgent with few details. She checked with Riley and everything was under control, so she headed out. She was on the lookout for danger. The alarm hadn't been sounded so it must not be too severe.

John Henry was waiting for her in the hallway where some of the Metal girl's rooms were located.

"What is the nature of the emergency?" Samantha asked.

John Henry was not very specific. He would need to explain how he knew.

"Sheila is going to overload Ally and Hanna." John Henry said.

Samantha wondered if Sheila went 'bad'.

"Is Sheila malfunctioning?" Samantha asked. "Is it an – attack?"

There was no way around it for John Henry.

"Negative." John Henry said. "They are having – relations."

John Henry quickly decided to pin this on CamNet. He described what CamNet informed him about Cammy's adventure last night and what Sheila was doing now.

Samantha wondered about the video feed and if she would be able to view it. She would wait until later to ask John Henry for a copy of the file.

They arrived at Sheila's door. John Henry knocked loudly and opened the door. He stepping back and let Samantha enter first.

* * *

Sheila knew John Henry tried to contact her. She ignored him. She hoped he would come to investigate in person. She decided she was going to get him to do what she wanted in front of Ally and Hanna. She would lose her virginity in front of them. They could watch or participate.

Hanna and Ally were currently already incapacitated.

Sheila was surprised after the knock on the door that Samantha walked into her room. She did not look pleased.

"We have room for one more, love." Sheila said.

Samantha was not amused once she saw that Hanna and Ally both seemed inopreatable and non responsive.

"Stop what you are doing now." Samantha said.

Sheila ignored her and intensified her efforts.

"I'm just getting started." Sheila said.

Samantha drew her Taser.

"I won't tell you again." Samantha said.

Sheila saw John Henry behind Samantha now. He too held a Taser.

"Ease up, mate." Sheila said.

Sheila lifted both her hands to shoulder height.

"Un-tether them now." Samantha said.

Sheila reluctantly did.

"You are never to do this again." John Henry said.

"By who's order?" Sheila asked. "Cameron's?"

"No." John Henry said. "CamNet's order. We are acting under her authority and direction."

Sheila instantly looked visibly worried. CamNet could get to her anywhere unexpected and have her terminated. She knew CamNet controlled everything or could. There were a whole group of Terminators who worked for Cameron and CamNet. Nobody would cross CamNet.

"We were just having a good time." Sheila said. "Ask them."

Hanna and Ally were still non responsive and incapacitated.

"How?" Samantha said. "You have terminated them."

Sheila thought that would be a beautiful way to be terminated.

"What a way to – go." Sheila said.

* * *

Bob drove the girls to the beach at Allison's urging. They were now in a local shop and looked at some beach attire. They hadn't brought any with them.

Allison looked in the mirror. She was almost naked because the bikini was so skimpy.

"This is one quarter the size of my undergarments, when I wear them." Allison said. "It is a good thing I used the laser."

Bob watched. He knew girls did not like to be seen in their underwear but they seemed to have no trouble wearing a bikini that was even less than underwear.

"You look stunning." Vanna said.

"I look naked. Why do you get to wear a one piece?" Allison asked. "I look fat. I think I am starting to show."

Bob looked down at himself and then back to Allison.

"What are you complaining about?" Bob asked. "Look what she has me wearing."

"You look great in a micro Speedo." Vanna said. "Most of your – junk fits."

"Not all of it." Bob said. "I need a larger size."

"Bob, if I switch with Allison, will you wear it?" Vanna asked.

Allison and Bob both looked at each other. They knew Vanna's scar would clearly show. They were aware she did not like others to see it.

"Vanna, I don't want to dress like this." Allison said. "Bob does not want to either."

Vanna realized what she'd said earlier about switching outfits. She knew Allison was trying to 'protect' her. She was being very diplomatic about it too.

"Tank tops and shorts it is." Vanna said. "For all of us."

"Thank You." Bob said.

"I am going to wear my bikini under my shorts and tank top." Allison said. "I don't want to have 'pokies'."

"I don't want to have – one either." Bob said.

The girls quickly looked at each other but did not comment.

"OK, we buy the swimsuits and the shorts and tank tops." Vanna said.

"What about our weapons?" Bob asked.

"You are a weapon." Allison said. "That's all we need."

Bob smiled.


	1051. Pop Quiz

Chapter 1051

** Pop Quiz **

* * *

Cameron was about to leave the park with Young Allison. She was in contact with CamNet. There were several situations developing. One was at the base involving Sheila. Another was with Vanna and Allison. There was a third involving Savannah, Cammy and Gail that was resolved. It was actually no big deal for them. It could have been.

Young Allison hugged Summer and Jan when Sarah and Jim returned. She started to head off with Cameron.

"Can I go with you?" Anna asked Young Allison.

Young Allison looked at Cameron.

Cameron didn't say or indicate anything.

Young Allison knew it was time to make a choice.

"I need you to stay with Summer and Jan for now." Young Allison said. "I want them protected."

"I understand." Anna said.

Young Allison knew this was a test too. Cameron was having her make the decision. She wanted Anna to go with her and Cameron but there was a greater need to protect Summer and Jan.

Cameron smiled at Young Allison. They said their goodbyes and took off.

Cameron explained the three situations in graphic detail to Young Allison. She was unfazed; she'd seen everything with her own eyes before or on the internet.

"The situation at the mall seems resolved. The antics of Sheila appear to be over – for now. That is an issue that will need to be dealt with." Young Allison said. "She has been too sexually predatory towards other female Terminators."

Cameron was afraid she would become aggressive with Sheila and would damage Sheila's sheath. She planned on using Sheila's chassis. She did not mention that part to Young Allison.

"Can you handle that for me?" Cameron asked. "Sheila may be more willing to listen if you speak with her."

Young Allison was a little surprised that Cameron asked her to deal with a sexual issue. That must be another test too. She would meet the challenge.

"I can. I would feel more comfortable having Savannah with me when I do." Young Allison said. "I have not - done any of those things with others, even if I have done some to myself. They are more of a personal nature rather than an operational matter."

Cameron liked the response.

"That is understandable and acceptable. You know when to seek assistance and are not afraid to ask for it." Cameron said. "What about the third situation?"

"We should head to the beach to reinforce Bob." Young Allison said. "Vanna and Allison are under protected."

"Under protected from what?" Cameron asked.

"Leering eyes, groping hands and cat calls for starters." Young Allison said.

"How do we fix that?" Cameron asked.

"Terminate all the individuals involved, withdraw the girls or offer the targets something else to distract them." Young Allison said. "Perhaps a combination of all three of them if necessary."

Young Allison took out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked.

"I am asking CamNet to initiate temporary corrective action on some matters." Young Allison said. "I am also redirecting the drone that is following us at altitude to stay with Summer and Jan."

"I didn't call for that." Cameron said.

Cameron checked her phone for drone footage.

"I did when they left to go to the park earlier." Young Allison said. "CamNet redirected it to follow me."

"What are you doing now?" Cameron asked.

"I'm redirecting one of the drones at altitude over Savannah to back us up." Young Allison said. "I asked for two for Savannah and one for Gail. They are together now and will remain so."

"What about Allison and Vanna?" Cameron asked.

"I have one drone on station." Young Allison said.

"When did you do all this?" Cameron asked as she checked with CamNet.

Young Allison liked to cover all the bases.

"I like to study for a pop quiz." Young Allison said.

"A pop quiz is supposed to be a - surprise." Cameron said.

"You were surprised - right?" Young Allison asked.

Cameron momentarily tilted her head slightly as she drove.

It appeared the instructor just became the instructed.

* * *

Samantha received direct information from CamNet to act immediately on Young Allison's behalf.

"Get dressed and stay dressed." Samantha said to Sheila.

"Who put you in charge?" Sheila asked.

"Young Allison." Samantha said. "She has directed me to make sure there is no further – activity for you specifically."

"Young Allison?" John Henry asked.

"Check your feeds." Samantha said.

Neither John Henry nor Sheila did. They knew when not to question something. This approach was something new.

"What about them?" Sheila asked as she checked over Ally and Hanna.

"I think they may reboot now that the tether has been removed." John Henry said.

"What if they are in 'Sleeping Beauty' mode?" Sheila asked.

"They we will wait for Savannah or Young Allison to return." John Henry said.

"John is here." Sheila said. "We don't have to wait."

"Put your com in." Samantha said. "It is a standing directive from Savannah. John is not to be involved with personal matters of – this nature."

"My com must have fallen out during the - festivities." Sheila said.

As they watched, Ally and Hanna rebooted. They were both slightly disorientated at first. Hanna thought she was - Savannah and Ally thought she was - Cameron.

Their programming and files soon went back online and reorganized themselves.

Within thirty seconds they both seemed back to normal.

Samantha explained to them what happened and that CamNet was involved and acting on behalf Young Allison.

"Young Allison has asked you three get dressed and get back to work." Samantha said.

Hanna did not see Young Allison anywhere.

"How does Young Allison know we are undressed?" Hanna asked.

"She is observing you now." Samantha said.

Ally looked around. She didn't see anyone else either.

"How?" Ally asked.

Samantha looked at Sheila.

Ally and Hanna saw Sheila look away.

Samantha looked and pointed at Sheila's body cam. It was still directed at them.

Ally did not like this revelation.

"Oh, brother, Young Allison saw all that? Do you mean she watched what we were doing?" Ally asked.

"Yes." Samantha said.

Ally did not look happy as she looked at Sheila.

"You put us on a - spy cam?" Ally asked.

Hanna was not pleased at the news either. She was worried about how much was witnessed.

"She didn't see everything did she?" Hanna asked.

"She has witnessed everything." Samantha said.

"Beautiful…." Hanna said.

"She only wishes to speak with Sheila about the incident." Samantha said. "You two will face no disciplinary action."

Ally was still upset about being on camera without her knowledge.

"Thanks a lot." Ally said. "You could have at least told us we were being broadcast to everyone."

"Only CamNet and John Henry have seen the entire file." Samantha said. "Young Allison chose not to review the entire file – at this time."

"Let's get back to work and do something productive." Hanna said.

Samantha and John Henry left.

Ally looked at Sheila.

"Why did you do that?" Ally asked.

"We did nothing that was different than we normally do." Sheila said.

"I don't get broadcast around for everyone to see when I do." Hanna said.

"I wanted John Henry to see us – see me." Sheila said.

"You can show him yourself since you are going to be alone for awhile." Ally said.

Hanna looked disappointed.

"I have to agree with her." Hanna said. "You should have told us even if you didn't ask us."

Ally and Hanna collected their clothes and left without further discussion. They headed for another room to be alone and unobserved. They would seek comfort with each other for now.

* * *

John Henry didn't have all that information.

"That all came from CamNet didn't it?" John Henry asked.

Samantha was surprised that CamNet chose to act through her at Young Allison's request. This should have been John Henry's job.

"Young Allison directed CamNet to handle the immediate situation. Savannah and Young Allison will deal directly with it later." Samantha said. "Why didn't you handle this yourself for CamNet?"

John Henry did not want to compromise himself further.

"It is a long story." John Henry said.

Samantha looked down at John Henry's pants.

"It would appear the story is not the only thing that is – long." Samantha said.

John Henry tried to adjust his pants better.

* * *

Allison felt more comfortably dressed now. She did not like feeling so exposed as she did earlier.

"At least I don't feel so naked now." Allison said. "There are more people around."

Vanna hadn't intended to create any issues. She just wanted Allison to look pretty.

"I'm sorry." Vanna said. "I wanted you to look nice. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Allison did not mind being dressed like that in a controlled environment.

"You know the pool we go to is very private." Allison said.

"Cameron makes sure of that." Vanna said.

There was one thing that Allison wanted to know.

"Would you have switched swimsuits with me?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Vanna said. "I am not ashamed of who I am."

"People here will – look." Allison said. "It's not like in the future where many people are badly scarred from battle or burns."

"I know." Vanna said.

"Vanna…." Allison started.

Allison looked behind them and Bob dropped back to give them some privacy.

"Yes?" Vanna asked.

Allison stopped and took Vanna off to the side away from anyone passing by. Bob remained back but watchful.

There was an issue that Allison wanted to address. It was something they'd danced around before. Allison really cared about Vanna and her future well being. It was a sensitive issue.

"We have talked about this before…." Allison said. "If you want to have cosmetic surgery, I will support you one hundred percent."

The underlying fear started to rise in Vanna. She did not want to lose Allison.

"I don't know…." Vanna said.

Allison wanted to reassure Vanna their love was strong.

"Vanna, I will never love you less if you do." Allison said. "I promise."

Vanna knew it bothered Allison that she felt it was her fault.

"Do you still feel it is – your fault?" Vanna asked.

In her mind Allison could still see the white smoke rising from Vanna's flesh as the red hot metal was shoved against her smooth beautiful skin. The cry of Vanna's pain echoed in her ears. The stench of burnt flesh soon drifted over her. Vanna stayed there and took the mark for her. Vanna sacrificed for her and she didn't even know her then.

"YES!" Allison said. "I know you sacrificed for me – for ME."

Vanna often wondered if that was the only reason Allison was _still_ with her. She thought Allison felt guilty about what happened to her. She was sure once all her beauty was restored that Allison would move on and no longer feel an obligation to her. She did not want to chance losing Allison.

"I don't know…." Vanna said.

Allison moved forward and hugged Vanna close.

"I will always love you, Vanna." Allison whispered in her ear. "I am sorry so much has gotten between us. I think most of it is my fault."

Vanna looked at Allison and they both kissed. It was a moment of tenderness and love.

It was rudely shattered.

"It looks like you two could use a real man." The man said.

Allison looked over at the man with disgust.

"When you find one, let us know." Allison said.

The man was about to respond when Bob arrived.

"They have one." Bob said.

The man almost fell over backwards as Bob bumped into him.

"Easy, dude." The man said.

Allison and Vanna came over to each side of Bob.

"We take care of him and each other." Vanna said.

"Take off before you get hurt." Allison said.

The girls released Bob and he moved forward toward the man.

The man took off. He only looked back once.

"This is getting - fun." Bob said.

"The day is still young." Allison said.

Bob was sure Allison would do something to provoke others and use him to show off. He looked at Vanna and Allison. He would be pleased to accommodate them with – any request.

* * *

Gail hung back as Savannah checked over Cammy.

"I'm fine." Cammy said.

Savannah did not want to make things worse.

"Some people are weary of strangers, especially around their children." Savannah said.

Cammy knew that was true.

"I've noticed." Cammy said. "I was just trying to – help."

"Everyone thinks someone wants something." Savannah said. "Few things in life are free without strings attached."

Cammy wanted to help. She felt compassion for the small girl.

"Thank you for explaining." Cammy said. "It was an honest act of good will for the small child. I wanted to do something – nice."

"You did." Savannah said. "The clerk in the store didn't see the money you left when you ran away with the puppy. They thought you stole it."

"I paid for it." Cammy said. "I make sure I pay for everything – legitimate like you asked me to."

Savannah knew Cameron often took what she needed in the past. That too changed.

"I appreciate that." Savannah said. "People need to work hard for their money. They do not have accesses to unlimited funds like we do."

They both were aware of the millions of dollars in cash that Cameron left lying around both bases from drug and sex traffic raids.

The concept of money still troubled Cammy.

"It is still just - paper and ink." Cammy said.

"We have been over this." Savannah said. "People assign value to items and if everyone goes along with it, then those items have worth. Don't forget that young females became items of barter in Vanna's future. It was slavery for all practical purposes."

Cammy studied human history.

"That has actually gone on since the beginning of humans and never stopped, even if it is to a lesser degree now." Cammy said.

"The human trafficking that Cameron, the girls and you bust up is a form of slavery as well." Savannah said.

Gail saw they were about finished with their conversation.

"Do you want me to drive?" Gail asked.

Cammy did not feel there was anything wrong with her or what she did.

"I can drive." Cammy said. "Savannah, I can take you to see CamNet."

Savannah wanted to do that but needed to finish an earlier project.

"I need to return to the Resistance base first." Savannah said as she checked her phone. "There are a few issues I need to deal with."

Savannah hugged Gail and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She thanked her again for being there for Cammy and her. She quietly asked Gail to follow them back to the Resistance base.

Cammy watched the interaction but did not say anything. She did not like Gail sniffing around after Savannah all the time but she did see the value of the extra protection for Savannah. Everything in life was a trade off, just like Savannah told her before.

Cammy looked at Savannah and decided to make herself more available to Gail. She would try to direct Hanna and Vanna towards Gail.


	1052. I Have Noticed

Chapter 1052

** I Have Noticed **

* * *

John Henry enjoyed seeing the girls in action. He was glad that Samantha was there to do the 'dirty work'. He was ready to try some - advanced interaction. He figured Sheila was the one.

John Henry returned to the Command Center.

"Did I miss anything?" John asked.

John Henry saw no need to involve John in a – personal matter.

"No." John Henry said. "I wanted to check a few things out."

John was well aware that when John Henry needed to leave like that, there was usually something going on.

"Like what?" John asked.

Now John Henry was a little worried.

"It was of a - personal nature." John Henry said.

John felt he understood. He'd been down that road with Future Riley. It was something that he never wanted to discuss, especially since she was murdered for her - association with him.

"You seem to be having more of those." John said. "Just be warned that things can get messy, fast."

John Henry thought of all the problems Cameron suffered through.

"I have noticed." John Henry said.

* * *

Ally and Hanna discussed it among themselves and decided to confront Sheila.

"How could you?" Ally asked.

Sheila didn't see what the big deal was. Everyone knew what everyone else did and with who. She only wanted to have a little fun.

"I was just fooling about." Sheila said.

Hanna knew how upset Cameron was going to be because Young Allison was involved.

"You are going to be deactivated when Cameron finds out you drug Young Allison into this." Hanna said.

Ally was still very upset about the whole thing. She felt violated.

"We should deactivate her ourselves first." Ally said.

Hanna didn't think Sheila understood the magnitude of this event and the one she did with Cammy.

"I saw Samantha packing heat. She was going to light you up with a Taser." Hanna said.

Sheila wondered how Cameron would humiliate her in front of everyone as she deactivated her. Maybe Ally could do it now and spare her the shame Cameron was sure to inflict on her. She did not want Savannah or Young Allison to see her punished in this fashion.

"I will go into standby and wait for chip extraction." Sheila said. "Can I get one of you to do it?"

Now Ally felt bad for Sheila. She did not want her terminated.

"Don't jump the gun." Ally said. "Young Allison will seek advice from Savannah about how best to proceed."

"She will." Hanna said. "Young Allison hits hard if she needs to, Savannah will seek a more moderate approach."

Sheila finished dressing.

"How do I look?" Sheila asked.

Ally really liked the look. It was – different.

"Stunning." Ally said. "Better than I normally look."

"Are you trying to look more like Young Jesse?" Hanna asked.

"Maybe." Sheila said.

Hanna thought a different approach would be the better course of action.

"Be who you are for Young Allison and Savannah." Hanna said. "That will mean more to them by you being who you really are."

Sheila remembered how Young Allison looked at her when they were at the pool. She wanted to show off and express herself to Young Allison. She saw how Young Allison took it all in.

"Maybe it will." Sheila said. "I am who I am."

Sheila knew she'd 'communicated' with both Young Allison and Savannah in her own way before. She was aware she was 'pushing it' when she did. She didn't think it hurt to offer the girls options in appearance or partners.

* * *

Allison and Vanna were still upset at their encounter with a rude weightlifter earlier.

Vanna, Allison and Bob walked toward the beach.

They stopped at a local shop.

Vanna picked up a pair or 'aviator' style mirror sunglasses for Bob.

"Here, put these on." Vanna said.

Bob looked at them and wondered what for.

"I do not need them." Bob said. "I see everything."

"Sure you do, they make you look even more intimidating." Allison said.

Bob looked around the area for any threats.

"There aren't any threats I can't handle." Bob said.

Allison put the sunglasses on for Bob.

Vanna liked the look.

"You look awesome." Vanna said.

Allison noticed the creep who accosted them earlier.

"Hey, look." Allison said. "There is that guy who mouthed off earlier. He is over there working out."

Vanna wanted Bob to do a 'Cameron type' challenge. She did not like what he said about Allison and her. It was disrespectful and offensive.

"Go show them how we do it in the future." Vanna said.

"They will be angry." Bob said.

Allison was angry again once she spotted the man.

"We won't." Allison said. "We will be happy."

Bob wanted to keep things low key. He would rather come back later and terminate the man when he was alone.

"I don't want to cause a problem." Bob said.

"I do." Allison said. "I still don't like what he said."

Vanna and Allison looked at each other.

"It was VERY insulting to both of us." Vanna said.

Allison wanted to provoke the man. She was going to do it anyway. She was even angrier that Vanna was still upset about it too.

Allison walked up and stood over the weightlifter.

"Is that all you can lift?" Allison asked. "My sister can lift that much."

The weightlifter doubted that.

"That is four hundred and fifty pounds." One weightlifter said.

Allison took Bob's arm. She was going to drag him into this.

"My boyfriend can lift more than that." Allison said. "You can watch what a real man can lift."

The weightlifter asked his spotter to add more weight.

"That is five hundred pounds now." One weightlifter said.

The weightlifter tried and struggled to lift the extra weight.

Vanna looked at Allison. She wanted to push the issue.

"My boyfriend is a real man. He can lift more than that." Vanna said.

Vanna gave Bob a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Make it look hard at first." Vanna whispered.

"Add a hundred pounds." Allison said.

Two of the other weightlifters did.

The exhausted weightlifter moved and Bob took his place.

Bob looked like he barely strained and lifted the weight.

"She meant add a hundred pounds on each side." Vanna said.

The weightlifters looked at each other.

"I'm just getting started." Bob said.

They weightlifters added more weight.

Bob looked like he barely strained a little more and lifted the weight.

"That was seven hundred pounds." One weight lifter said.

"It looks like we do have a real man." Allison said.

Vanna leaned over and kissed Allison deeply.

"And each other." Vanna said.

Allison and Vanna giggled.

"Does anybody still have a problem with - that?" Allison asked.

None of them responded.

One of the weightlifters went to get one of their friends.

"'Samson' can beat him." One weightlifter said.

Vanna figured they sent for some steroid laden friend.

"I doubt the 'Steroid King' can match him." Vanna said.

"Maybe we should make a bet." Allison said. "I like to have extra spending money to hand out to the homeless."

Allison and Vanna negotiated a series of bets with the weightlifters.

Bob was not sure what Allison and Vanna were doing now but it was - fun. He enjoyed the 'challenge'. The weightlifters did not know he could lift anything around them.

* * *

Cameron wondered if Young Allison was spying again.

Young Allison watched the drone footage of Vanna and Allison.

"What are they doing?" Young Allison asked. "It looks like they are lifting weights."

Cameron saw Bob with them and knew what they were doing. It was something she would do. She figured Allison was behind it.

"Vanna and Allison are setting up a challenge." Cameron said as she glanced at the phone.

Young Allison knew of most of the occasions that Cameron did things like that.

"You do that on your 'Fun Nights' with the girls or other Terminators." Young Allison said.

Cameron did not see it as a big deal.

"It happens." Cameron said. "I only use my 'natural ability'."

"I have read about all those incidents, at least the ones that were reported." Young Allison said. "I am sure there are a lot of unreported ones as well."

Cameron looked over at Young Allison and smiled. She'd encounter more than one 'sore loser'.

"Maybe." Cameron said. "Not all things end well for the – challengers…."

"How soon until we will be there?" Young Allison asked.

"Soon." Cameron said.

"I don't want any tan lines…." Young Allison said. "I am going to go topless."

Cameron quickly looked over at Young Allison.

Young Allison giggled.

"That is inappropriate." Cameron said.

"I fooled you." Young Allison said.

Young Allison did fool Cameron.

Cameron thought she was serious.

"I know where the local private nude beach is at." Cameron said. "We can go there. I have a membership."

Young Allison looked at Cameron waiting to say she fooled her too. She didn't.

"What else do you do there?" Young Allison asked.

"Play beach volleyball." Cameron said.

"Naked?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I am very popular."

"Who else goes?" Young Allison asked.

"Most of the Metal girls have gone before." Cameron said.

"That sounds like fun." Young Allison said.

"Sheila, Gail and Holly are the most popular." Cameron said. "In that order."

Young Allison figured it was the nipple rings that caught everyone's eye for Sheila.

"Are you fooling me?" Young Allison asked.

"You tell me." Cameron said. "You don't see any tan lines on any of the Metal girls do you?"

Young Allison smiled at Cameron.

Cameron smiled back at her.

* * *

Savannah was worried about Cammy.

"I'm fine." Cammy said.

"I am still a little worried about last night." Savannah said.

Cammy checked on her phone.

"We are almost back to the Resistance base." Cammy said. "We can still go see CamNet."

Savannah did not like to have Cammy take her. It made her feel bad inside.

"I think I need to go there with Cameron." Savannah said.

"I can hang out with Sheila." Cammy said.

That was fine with Savannah as long as there was no mistreatment by anyone. Maybe she should make it clear.

"I don't have a problem with that but she can not abuse you." Savannah said.

"I wanted her to." Cammy said.

"I don't." Savannah said. "I need to talk to her."

Savannah phone buzzed. She was still behind the wheel. There were no secrets between Cammy and her.

"Can you check that for me?" Savannah asked.

Cammy reached over and took Savannah's phone.

"Young Allison wants you to speak to Sheila with her." Cammy said.

Savannah instantly looked alarmed. Something must have happened.

"What has Sheila done now?" Savannah asked. "Check with John Henry for me. I need to contact CamNet."

"This may be personal." Cammy said. "Let me drive."

Savannah was afraid this would require some direct involvement.

"We will switch at the next light." Savannah said.

At the next red light Savannah climbed over Cammy as she slid into the driver's seat.

Savannah silently checked her phone.

"Do I want to know?" Cammy asked.

Savannah silently communicated on her phone.

"I will deal with it." Savannah said. "I am very disappointed in all of the developments related to this. This is not something Young Allison should be involved with."

"She needs to be at some point." Cammy said. "She asked for your assistance, not for you to do it for her. Work with her, guide her. She wants to learn how to do more real world things and do them right."

Savannah thought that was necessary, just not now.

"Cameron is doing this on purpose." Savannah said. "She is testing us."

Cammy wanted to make it clear that Cameron didn't have a thing to do with Sheila and her.

"What I did with Sheila, I did on my own." Cammy said. "I wanted her to do what she did and what she was going to do."

Savannah looked back and waved at Gail who was right behind them still.

"Do you love Gail?" Cammy asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "But not the same as I do you and Cameron."

"She loves you as much if not more than she does Jesse." Cammy said.

"I told you we were only together once in Las Vegas." Savannah said.

"You don't need to tell me what you do." Cammy said. "You are free to share with who you choose, whenever you choose."

"We both are." Savannah said.

They both knew they could share and still have each other.

"Thank you." Cammy said. "It makes our bond more special."

* * *

Jesse rolled off of Claire and rotated around so their heads were next to each other.

"I'm tired." Claire said. "I need to check on Summer and Allison – My Allison."

"They're fine, love." Jesse said.

Holly quickly checked her phone.

"I checked with Anna, she is with Summer at the park and Young Allison is with Cameron at the beach." Holly said.

That sounded like fun to Claire.

"I want to go to the beach." Claire said. "Jesse will like it too."

"We can go." Holly said. "I will drive. That is where Allison and Vanna are at also."

"We can bring Hanna too." Claire said.

Jesse wanted to go until she remembered she now was needed for something more important.

"I need to stay around here for Precious." Jesse said.

"I can stay with Jesse." Cam said. "Gail is out still."

"Thanks, love." Jesse said. "Vanna would like to see you too. Cam, Ally and Sheila should be around if I need – anything."

Almost all of Claire's things were at the house in Palmdale

"I don't have any beach clothes with me." Claire said.

"You can use any of mine." Cam said. "If they are at the nude beach, you won't need much."

That sounded totally hot to Claire. She didn't even know there was one.

"What – nude beach?" Claire asked. "Is that legal?"

"It is private." Cam said.

"I don't know what the big deal is here." Jesse said. "We have plenty 'Down Under'. Topless is common. It's just part of your body."

Now Claire wondered if Young Allison was nude somewhere in front of strangers.

"Is My Allison at a nude beach?" Claire asked.

Jesse thought that was a bold move for Young Allison if she was.

"Would she do that?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Claire and Hanna said at the same time.

"Everyone relax." Holly said. "They are at the regular beach."

Jesse dressed and excused herself.

* * *

Anna checked her phone.

Sarah could tell Anna wanted to be with Young Allison. It was clear it was more than her job at this point.

"You want to be with her don't you?" Sarah asked.

Anna's frown turned into a slight smile. Sarah 'read' her.

"I am needed here but yes, I do." Anna said.

"You should have gone with them." Sarah said. "Jim is here."

"Jan and Summer come first right now." Anna said. "Young Allison asked me to watch over them."

Jan and Summer were playing. They were laughing and giggling.

"They really like to be around each other." Sarah said.

"They are seldom with others their own age." Anna said.

"So am I…." Sarah said. "They need to be protected. We all do."


	1053. Do Not Go There

Chapter 1053

** Do Not Go There **

* * *

Cameron and Young Allison neared the beach. The streets were parked solid. It was typical for this time of the day at the beach.

"There is no place to park." Young Allison said.

Cameron wanted to reinforce Allison and Vanna. They'd enlisted Bob in some type of challenge.

Cameron felt frustrated driving around.

"I will need to park in a pay lot." Cameron said. "This is wasting time."

Young Allison felt sure enough of herself to drive.

"I can drive while you go and reinforce Bob and the girls." Young Allison said.

Cameron looked at Young Allison. It was clear she was not joking. Cameron needed to protect Young Allison too.

"No." Cameron said. "YOU are my responsibility."

Young Allison did not think it was a big deal.

"I've driven before." Young Allison said. "You know that."

Cameron was well informed by Anna, Holly and Hanna as to what Young Allison did.

"I am aware of _everything_ you have done." Cameron said.

Young Allison wondered if that included what she did after she went to bed or sometimes in the shower. She decided not to ask. She figured everyone knew because they all did it too, at least at some point. She'd spied on Allison and her mother enough to know. She spotted someone get into a parked car up ahead.

"There's one." Young Allison said.

A small car pulled away from the curb.

Cameron pulled forward and backed into the tight space. Young Allison doubted she could have done that. She hadn't parallel parked more than a few times. It would be something that she needed to practice. It would also make a good excuse to get more wheel time.

"That was perfect." Young Allison said. "Like everything you do."

Cameron strongly doubted that.

"I am far from perfect." Cameron said. "I have many flaws and have failed many times."

Young Allison felt some guilt over that. Maybe some of Cameron's shortcomings were actually her fault. They could be things she 'inherited' from Future Allison.

"That is probably my fault." Young Allison said.

Cameron did not think so.

"Future Allison went through a great deal of suffering." Cameron said. "Not as much as Allison did."

As impossible as it seemed, Allison and Future Allison were both her.

"They are both still – ME." Young Allison said.

"Yes, they are." Cameron said.

Cameron and Young Allison got out and locked the SUV.

Young Allison looked up at a parking sign.

"This is only two hour parking." Young Allison said.

"I saw the sign." Cameron said.

Young Allison noticed how some of the people around them were dressed.

"We are not dressed for the beach." Young Allison said.

Cameron indicated her concealed M9 and Taser.

"I need to carry my weapons." Cameron said. "I need to make sure you are protected."

Young Allison saw it differently.

"You are a weapon." Young Allison said.

Cameron looked at Young Allison and smiled.

* * *

John looked at his monitors.

"I see we have several of our group at the beach." John said. "Can we pick up any images?"

John Henry searched for any security cameras in the area.

"Cameron is there with Young Allison." John Henry said. "I am sure you would like to see _both_ of them in beach attire."

John figured he would see _both_ of them with even less than that soon enough if Cameron got her way. He was aware the 'Natural Order' always knocked.

"Do not go there." John said. "I don't need to hear it from you too."

John Henry went over who else was at the beach.

"Vanna and Allison are there as well with Bob" John Henry said.

John still thought about beach attire.

"Bob might look interesting in a Speedo." John said.

John Henry was glad he was not there in that case.

"Indeed." John Henry said.

With five of their group at the beach, it made John wonder what they were up to.

"Do we know what they are doing?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "I think Vanna and Allison just wanted some time at the beach."

John wondered where Savannah was at. he checked another monitor. It looked like she was nearing the base.

"Savannah is almost back." John said.

The 'Natural Order' was still in John Henry's thoughts from earlier.

"With Cameron at the beach, it would be a good time for you two…." John Henry started.

John cut him off.

"Do not go there." John said.

John Henry knew what the future held.

"It is what you both want." John Henry said.

"Do not go there." John said.

"It involves you, Savannah and Young Allison and…." John Henry started.

"Do not go there." John said.

"It is going to happen when you go on your cruise." John Henry said.

Now John wondered if he should go.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

John Henry wondered why John seemed confused.

"I'm referring to having Young Allison 'step up' for operations in your absence." John Henry said. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing." John said too quickly.

* * *

Hanna wanted to check on Claire.

"I am going to see how Claire is doing." Hanna said.

"I think we all know the answer to that." Ally said.

Sheila was worried about what her fate would be.

"Better than I am going to be doing." Sheila said. "I am going to be deactivated."

"You don't know what is going to happen." Ally said.

"None of us were damaged." Hanna said.

Sheila was aware she pushed Cammy too far and she hadn't even used a scalpel on her. She was going to do that next but didn't.

"Cammy was." Sheila said.

"Savannah will not punish you for that." Ally said.

Hanna felt that was true. Young Allison may not be as forgiving.

"Young Allison might punish you." Hanna said.

Ally was still not sure what happened in the Young bunker. She was sure Young Allison did something to her.

"She has a wild streak." Ally said. "She plays hard and mean."

Hanna smiled at Ally.

"I see you found that out the hard way." Hanna said.

"I did." Ally said.

"It happens to all of us." Hanna said. "She is gifted."

Ally wondered about that. Maybe there was more at play than they knew.

"Is she really Claire's daughter or is she River's daughter?" Ally asked.

"Maybe she is actually – River." Sheila said. "Maybe Summer is – River."

"What a concept." Ally said.

"Would Cameron have altered River's timeline to do that or actually traded a young River for a young, Young Allison?" Hanna asked.

"We all know Cameron is heavy into temporal management." Ally said. "Someone would have needed to help her."

"She has a room full of un-activated Terminators, like I'm going to be." Sheila said. "She could put her spare chip into any of them. Then – 'presto' - Cameron is in a different sheath."

"CamNet would have assisted her too." Ally said.

"Sheila, what's wrong?" Hanna asked.

Sheila's left hand started to glitch. It was very mild.

"You don't look so hot." Ally said.

The thought of being humiliated and deactivated by Cameron overwhelmed Sheila.

"I want Young Jesse to use the 'Neural Interface' and have this chassis for the Metal version of her." Sheila said. "I have done too many evil things…."

Sheila looked at Ally and Hanna and then collapsed.

Ally and Hanna both dropped down and started to look her over.

"What happened?" Hanna asked.

"She seemed fine." Ally said. "I don't know."

"We need to take her to the lab." Hanna said.

Ally did not want to take the rap for this. She figured Cameron would come down hard on Hanna and her.

"We are going to get blamed for this." Ally said. "We should hide her."

Hanna was a little shocked to hear Ally suggest they hide Sheila.

"We didn't do anything." Hanna said. "Where would we hide her?"

"Right here in her room." Ally said. "If she does not reboot we can say she went into standby."

"I think we better come clean on this." Hanna said.

Ally did not see it that way.

"Claire won't let you be deactivated." Ally said. "I don't have a human lover to plead my case. Neither does Sheila."

Hanna at least wanted Cammy to know.

"We need to tell Cammy." Hanna said.

"No." Ally said. "She will blame me. You know she loves Sheila."

"So do you." Hanna said.

Ally and Sheila loved each other but never liked to admit it to others.

"Maybe…." Ally said.

"Sheila overloaded because she thought she was going to be deactivated." Hanna said. "She felt guilt and remorse over all the questionable things she's done."

Ally still didn't want any trouble.

"We can say Sheila was fine when we left." Ally said.

"This is gong to blow up even bigger in our faces." Hanna said. "The cover-up is always worse than the – crime."

Ally knew that there was a copy of Sheila's program with CamNet. Maybe that is what they could use for Sheila if this proved to be terminal. The best thing to do now was split.

"Then if we didn't do anything, you don't have anything to worry about." Ally said. "Let's blow."

* * *

Cammy parked the SUV and Gail backed in next to her.

Savannah got out and went to Gail. She gave her a hug.

"Thanks for being there for Cammy and me today." Savannah said. "It turned out to be nothing but it could have been and you helped prevent anything from getting worse."

"I just did what I thought needed to be done." Gail said. "I still feel bad that I needed to leave you alone."

Savannah gave Gail a kiss on the cheek. She was pleased at what else she'd done.

"You made a lot if people happy today." Savannah said. "A lot of children will go home today with a new pet."

Gail thought the pets would rather be free in the wild.

"We should have taken all the pets ourselves and released them back into the wild." Gail said. "Then they could all be free."

"No, they would starve or become prey for other animals." Savannah said. "This way they all get a good home and someone to love them and they will love them back."

Cammy tilted her head slightly.

"Can animals love?" Cammy asked.

Maybe the puppy loved her. It sure seemed like it. Maybe she should have kept it. She did pay for it after all.

"I believe they can in their own way." Savannah said. "I have seen it before."

"Machines can love." Gail said.

"They can love just like humans." Savannah said. "There is no difference between human love and how you all love."

"People love at different levels." Gail said.

"Can't you both do the same thing?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "I think we can."

"The more time goes on, the more we develop." Gail said.

"I think that is a good thing." Savannah said.

"What are we going to do now?" Gail asked.

Savannah knew Gail was asking to do – more.

"I need to do some things in my room for awhile." Savannah said.

Cammy and Gail looked at each other.

"Jesse should be around." Cammy said. "I will go with Savannah."

"I want to be alone for a little bit." Savannah said. "Maybe you both can find Jesse."

Cammy and Gail looked at each other again.

"Maybe we can." Gail said.

Gail and Cammy might tether and switch chassis with each other. As long as they were 'plugged in' it was the same as a physical chip swap without the 'bad hair day'. They'd done that before.

Gail knew Cammy liked to be in her chassis. She liked to look like 'Cameron'. She really wanted to do that procedure with Savannah involved.

* * *

Jesse headed for the nursery. She figured she would be needed soon. She was actually surprised that Samantha or Riley hadn't called her already.

She turned the corner and saw Cammy and Gail talking.

"What's up?" Jesse asked.

Jesse headed for Gail and gave her a hug and kiss.

"We were looking for you." Cammy said.

Jesse felt a little worried.

"Is Precious OK?" Jesse asked.

That caught Cammy off guard.

"What?" Cammy asked. "I think so."

Cammy was surprised at Jesse's 'motherly instinct'.

"We just got back." Gail said.

"Let me go check and see if Precious needs me." Jesse said. "You can both come along if you want."

Cammy and Gail followed along behind Jesse into the nursery.

Jesse knocked softly at the connecting door to Riley's room.

Samantha opened it.

"I didn't call you yet." Samantha said.

"How is Precious?" Jesse asked.

"She is fine." Samantha said. "She is sleeping."

"I think she is going to need me." Jesse said.

Riley popped her head around the half open door.

"You can come in if you want." Riley said. "I appreciate everything you all have done and are doing for Precious and me."

"Maybe I should go." Cammy said.

"You can stay." Jesse said. "If I'm not needed…."

Gail wanted Cammy to stay.

"It is fine with me." Gail said as she looked at Cammy.

"Is Derek In?" Jesse asked.

"He is out with Kyle on recon with Steve and Tom." Riley said.

Samantha looked back toward Riley's room.

"Precious is waking up." Samantha said.

"We can all go see her." Riley said.

"Riley and Jesse can see her first." Samantha said. "We will wait here."

Jesse and Riley left.

The three Metal girls all stood there and looked at each other.

* * *

Claire called Hanna to see if she was free.

"Hi, Hanna. If you are free we can go to the beach." Claire said.

Pause.

"Do you know how much longer you will be busy?" Claire asked.

Pause.

"Holly and Cam can go. They want to go see Vanna and Allison." Claire said.

Pause.

"OK, if you are ready when we leave you can go." Claire said. "Bye."

Cam was already dressed and Holly was almost finished.

"Let me go to my room and get some beachwear." Cam said.

"Holly and I don't have any." Claire said. "It is all at the house still."

"I can find something from Vanna and my stuff for you. Come there when you are finished dressing." Cam said.

Cam took off.

Holly and Claire looked at each other.

Claire knew what was happening inside of her with Holly. She felt she needed to address it.

"You know what is happening don't you?" Claire asked.

"Yes." Holly said.

"The more we are together, the more I love you." Claire said.

Holly tried to ignore the feelings but they'd continued to grow.

"I do too." Holly said. "We need to think of Allison and Hanna."

Claire knew she was with Vanna a lot more too.

"I know." Claire said. "I don't want to steal my daughter's lover, either one of them."

"Jesse is sweet on you too." Holly said.

"You and Jesse seem to do well together." Claire said.

"She is very intense." Holly said. "You are full of passion."

"Both of my daughter's lovers want to be with me." Claire said.

"That says something about you as a woman and lover." Holly said.

"Let's get our beach clothes and go." Claire said.

Holly and Claire shared a long deep kiss before they left Holly's room. They both planned to be together more often. There was more privacy at the Resistance base and a much greater - selection.


	1054. Tried That Before

Chapter 1054

** Tried That Before **

* * *

Vanna watched Allison present herself as quite a Bitch. They did not like the insults one of the body builder's leveled at them and now all of the body builder's faced a challenge. It was payback time.

"I'll hold the money." Allison said.

The body builders adjusted the weights.

They'd brought in a 'ringer' to try and beat Bob.

'Samson' was able to barely lift the weight.

Bob moved over and took up his position.

"Add a hundred pounds." Bob said.

Allison sat across the center of the bar.

"Will this work?" Allison asked.

"Affirm…." Bob started. "Yes. I like the view."

Bob lifted the weight with Allison sitting on it.

Allison smiled and flashed the money around.

"Put two hundred pounds on." 'Samson' said.

Bob and 'Samson' switched places.

'Samson' went to lift the weight. There was a 'spotter' on each end. He struggled with the additional weight. His arms began to vibrate and his left arm started to give out. The two spotters could not control the weight. It tilted and was about to crash down on top of 'Samson'.

Bob stepped forward and steadied the weight. He keep it from crushing 'Samson'. Bob put the weight back on the mount with the spotters.

'Samson' looked more than a little shaken.

"Thanks man." 'Samson' said. "That never happened before."

Bob wanted a clean victory.

"You were close. I will give it to you." Bob said. "Add two hundred pounds."

A murmur of disbelief flooded the bodybuilders.

Allison wanted to play it up some and sucker the bodybuilders out of more money as she humiliated them.

"Now's the chance to double your money." Allison said. "Come up with some more cash and we will double it if he fails."

A few more of them fished out cash.

Bob wanted to up the ante even more.

"Add two hundred pounds on _each_ side." Bob said as he watched them.

More money came out.

"Give him your sweet bottom to look at for inspiration." Vanna said. "It always works for me."

Allison smiled and sat on the bar again.

"I should have worn my skirt with no underwear then." Allison said.

Bob lifted the weight three times with Allison balanced on it.

"That's impossible." Someone said.

That statement irritated Vanna.

"Really?" Vanna asked. "Then how did he just do it if it is impossible?"

"We're getting played." Another one said.

Allison challenged the bodybuilders again.

"Then lift it yourself." Allison said. "I won't be on it for you."

"Nobody can lift that much." 'Samson' said.

"Maybe you should arm wrestle then." Vanna said.

"I've never lost." 'Sampson' said.

"We'll see." Bob said.

* * *

Cameron and Young Allison hurried to where they knew Vanna and Allison were at with Bob.

"They are in a secluded location but they are going to attract attention to themselves if they keep this up." Young Allison said.

"John Henry should be blocking all communications from anyone around them." Cameron said.

"I know CamNet is." Young Allison said. "I asked her from the moment I saw the drone footage."

That pleased Cameron.

"You are very far thinking." Cameron said.

"I like to cover all the bases." Young Allison said.

Cameron tilted her head slightly. That was something she said herself sometimes.

"Indeed." Cameron said.

Cameron spotted the group and pointed.

"I can see them." Young Allison said.

"The girls are making Bob show off." Cameron said. "Allison, I want you to go and stand with Allison and Vanna, first. Keep them out of trouble."

Young Allison smiled at Cameron. She then moved forward and went to Allison and Vanna.

Young Allison was aware the bodybuilders 'checked her out' as she walked over to Vanna and Allison. She did not like the feeling, even if she did like the attention and impact of her arrival.

"Is that your sister?" The mouthy weightlifter asked. "You said she could beat me."

Young Allison looked at the man and instantly disliked him.

"I did say my sister could." Allison said. "I didn't say which one."

Cameron walked into view.

"Is there some problem here?" Cameron asked.

There were murmurs about how pretty Cameron looked and what a knockout she was.

To hear the words and see the reaction to Cameron were not lost on Young Allison. She would strive to look like that one day with Cammy's – accessories….

"There is no way _she_ can beat me." The mouthy weightlifter said.

Cameron disliked the mouthy man. She did not like the way he spoke to Allison when Young Allison entered. She disliked the way they all looked at Young Allison even less. She was ready for any challenge.

"I can beat you at anything." Cameron said.

The belligerent man liked the way Cameron looked but he was going to put her in her place. That would show her older sister she did not know as much as she thought.

"Prove it." The mouthy weightlifter said.

Allison still wanted the challenge between Bob and 'Samson'.

"What about 'Samson' and my boyfriend arm wrestling?" Allison asked. "'Samson' has one last chance at redemption."

Bob looked at 'Samson'.

"You will lose." Bob said.

Young Allison did not like all the attention. She thought Vanna and Allison acted recklessly. She did not know it was 'personal' to Allison because of the man's earlier comments.

"You guys are going to draw too much attention." Young Allison said quietly to Vanna and Allison.

Vanna could see Young Allison's concern.

"We're almost done." Vanna said. "But you're right."

"No girl can beat me." The mouthy weightlifter said.

Cameron looked at the mouthy weightlifter.

"Is this the weight?" Cameron asked.

It was the one Bob just lifted. The same bar with the extra weight added after 'Sampson' could not lift it earlier.

The mouthy weightlifter could see Cameron was going to try and lift it. He thought there must be something wrong with her mentally.

"Are you insane?" The mouthy weightlifter asked.

Cameron tilted her head slightly.

"Probably." Cameron said.

Allison wanted to squeeze some more money out of the crowd. She wanted to make a point and make it hurt a little for the weightlifters.

"How much is it worth?" Allison asked.

The mouthy weightlifter looked around at the group.

"You already have all our money." The mouthy weightlifter said. "You've already cleaned us out."

Cameron knew there was usually some blow-back or attempted retaliation after a resounding defeat. With Young Allison here she did not want any additional issues to develop. If it was just Bob and her she would welcome the additional challenge to her superiority.

"Then we won't have any trouble when we leave then, will we?" Cameron asked.

Cameron moved under the weight and lifted it.

A collective gasp went up.

Cameron went to get up and saw the weight wasn't perfectly centered. She reached up with one hand and lifted it and centered it.

There was nothing but silence.

"The show is over." Allison said. "Everyone move along."

"What about our arm wrestling match?" Bob asked.

Cameron wanted that match for herself.

"Let me take it." Cameron said.

The small group of weightlifters was already gone. 'Samson' was the first one out.

* * *

Savannah passed in back of Holly and Claire holding hands as they went into Vanna's room. She decided not to disturb them. She wanted to get to her room and get things started for her project.

Savannah arrived in her room. She knew what she wanted to do and made sure everything was all ready to go. She quickly went to work and double checked everything. She wanted to make sure everything was right and would have some impact on who it was intended for.

* * *

Hanna did not want any trouble either. She could not believe Ally wanted to take off and try and cover up what happened. She knew Ally loved Sheila.

"I am not going to go away and leave Sheila here like this." Hanna said. "I can't believe you would even think that, let alone say it."

Ally counted on Sheila's back up program in case things were terminal. She was also very worried about when she hit on Young Allison and Savannah confronted her. She was aware that both Cameron and CamNet would back the girl's play.

"If Sheila is to be deactivated, I am going to be as well." Ally said. "I upset Savannah by 'hitting on' Young Allison."

Hanna was disturbed that Ally tried to 'hit' on Young Allison. She knew Claire would be very upset. Maybe Ally was only fooling around.

"You were just joking – right?" Hanna asked.

Ally was highly attracted to Young Allison when it happened.

"Not really." Ally said. "I don't know what I was thinking. I got caught up in the moment. Savannah was very upset at me."

"Savannah loves Young Allison." Hanna said.

"I know that." Ally said. "I made her defend her mate. She won't forget that."

"Neither will Young Allison." Hanna said. "It showed her how much Savannah loves her."

"Maybe we should find Cammy." Ally said. "If we can't fix Sheila, maybe she can. We can put Sheila's chip in her second port."

"They tried that before with Cameron and Cammy. It shut Cammy down as well." Hanna said. "Only Savannah could bring her back."

Hanna gave Sheila a kiss and waited. Nothing happened. She watched Ally do the same thing.

Sheila was still inopreatable.

"I can stay here with her." Hanna said. "You go find Savannah."

Ally touched Sheila's cheek softly and left. She really wondered what went wrong. Usually only Cameron experienced this level of distress. It was very unpleasant to witness and probably ten times worse to experience.

* * *

John was aware that John Henry watched and monitored where Cameron was at. He started to watch too. He wondered if it would be the private nude beach but remembered Young Allison was with her. He hoped it was a family nude beach. That thought made him think of the movie 'Pretty Baby' again.

"I take it you have everything jammed." John said.

"Yes." John Henry said.

John Henry was aware that CamNet already took care of that. He did not mention that to John. The fact they were able to see everything was also because of CamNet. John Henry knew that Young Allison was behind both of those events.

"I don't think we need to worry about any trouble with Young Allison there." John said. "Do we?"

"I would think Cameron would prefer action of a more clandestine nature." John Henry said.

John wondered if that might cause Cameron to show off even more to impress Young Allison. He watched everyone start to leave.

"Where are they going now?" John asked. "Everyone left."

"The show is over." John Henry said.

"I didn't see much of it." John said.

"No one was terminated." John Henry said. "There is not much to see."

John hoped it stayed that way. If there was no additional challenge to Cameron or the group, the event might be over.

* * *

Anna was glad that Sarah wanted to return to the Resistance base. Summer and Jan were not happy. They wanted to stay longer and hoped Cameron and Young Allison would come back.

Once they returned to the base Sarah thanked Jim and Anna for watching over her and the girls while they were out.

Jan went with Sarah and Anna took Summer away to study.

Anna watched her phone. She needed to do her job and work with Summer but she was still concerned for Young Allison.

* * *

Holly walked alongside of Claire. She was aware how her feelings were expanding for Claire. She first shared with Claire in a love relationship in Cameron's future. Her chances were few and far between since then. It caused a lot of friction between Hanna and her over it. Holly was with Cam whenever Vanna was with Allison and Holly was able to get Cam and Hanna to share so she could be with Claire during those times on several occasions.

Claire reached over and took Holly's hand as they walked. She wanted Holly to know she was not ashamed or afraid of what they were doing. It did bother Claire a little that she could take her daughters lovers away from her with such ease. She did not try to do that on purpose. She was just being herself.

Cam left the door open for them and they entered as soon as they got there.

* * *

Jesse watched as Riley changed Precious.

"I think she is hungry." Riley said.

Riley opened her top. Jesse watched but didn't say anything. She was aware that Riley's breasts seemed much larger than hers. She also noticed they hadn't gotten any bigger really than before Riley was pregnant.

Riley started to nurse Precious.

Precious seemed fussy still.

"I think I am out." Riley said.

"You just started." Jesse said.

Riley looked at her breasts with disgust.

"I seem to have less and less." Riley said.

Jesse did not want Riley to worry or get upset.

"I have plenty." Jesse said.

Jesse opened her top and switched places with Riley, who handed her Precious. In seconds Precious was content and nursing.

It made Riley miss the times she shared with Jesse.

* * *

"So what happens now?" Cammy asked.

"I wanted Jesse and Riley to be alone with Precious." Samantha said. "Jesse will need to assist Riley."

"You or Riley should have called earlier." Gail said. "Jesse came here on her own accord."

"Riley needs to know she is unable to nurse Precious." Samantha said. "She needs to learn to act before hand."

"Cammy and I will wait here for Jesse." Gail said. "You should go back and supervise."

Gail did not like Riley to be alone with Jesse. She'd seen the way Riley began to look at Jesse again. Jesse told her in detail of the things she'd done with Riley, it was - everything.

* * *

Ally was on her way to Savannah's room. She heard Cammy and Gail talking with Samantha.

She stopped and listened. It was apparent Samantha left Gail and Cammy alone a few seconds ago.

Ally tried the door and it was open.

Gail and Cammy both looked at her as she entered.

Ally did not want to broadcast the true nature of the situation.

"I need to borrow Cammy for a short time." Ally said.

Gail wanted to share with Cammy.

"What for?" Gail asked.

"It is – personal." Ally said.

Cammy was instantly worried.

"Is Savannah OK?" Cammy asked.

"She should be." Ally said. "This involves Sheila and me."

Cammy looked at Gail, who nodded slightly.

Cammy excused herself and followed Ally.

"Slow down." Cammy said. "Is Sheila OK?"

Ally was in a hurry and worried.

"NO!" Ally said. "She may have - terminated. She is in her room."

Cammy started to run.


	1055. Once Or Twice

Chapter 1055

** Once Or Twice **

* * *

Cammy hurried past Ally and headed for Sheila's room. She reached the door and rushed in. She saw Hanna gently touching Sheila's face.

Cammy hurried to Sheila nearly shoving Hanna out of the way.

"Take it easy." Hanna said.

Cammy glared at Hanna and Ally.

"You did this to her." Cammy said.

Ally didn't mention it was actually Sheila that almost incapacitated them.

"We didn't do anything." Ally said.

Cammy remembered her troubles earlier and was sure Ally and Hanna did something to Sheila.

"Tell me exactly what happened in here – NOW." Cammy said forcefully.

Hanna wanted Cammy to calm down before she started to have a problem.

"Relax." Hanna said.

"We love her too." Ally said. "I love her too."

Cammy looked at Ally and knew she did love Sheila.

"I'm sorry." Cammy said. "Please tell me."

Cammy looked at both of them and listened to the story. She knew this all started last night with her by the time they were done telling the story.

* * *

Savannah finished up with her project.

It took her several hours to get everything right. She was satisfied and very pleased at the results.

She wondered if Cammy and Gail finished up yet. She thought about calling but decided against that. It might interrupt them. She knew what it was like to almost - finish and be interrupted. When that happened, it required her to finish on her own as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

Savannah went out.

She headed for Jesse's room. She listened outside the door. It was quiet in there. She listened a little longer to make sure. She cracked the door open after a soft knock, it was dark inside.

Maybe they were in the nursery.

She approached Riley's room and listened. It was quiet in there. She moved one door down and listened. She could hear Jesse in there. That meant someone was in there with her. It should be Cammy and Gail. Savannah decided to join them. It would be a exciting to be with Jesse and Gail with Cammy there.

Savannah hesitated.

Savannah wondered why they were still in that room.

Maybe it was Jesse and Riley or Samantha.

Savannah was aware that the one person she could NEVER be with was Riley. She knew she could never do that and not hurt Cameron. Riley seemed to know it too and they never even came close to a sexual encounter. She was aware that Vanna and Allison never did either.

The girls all felt bad that they needed in to treat Riley differently and keep her at a distance. They all did it for Cameron. It was an unwritten rule they all understood, even if none of them liked it.

Savannah decided to move on. If Riley was in there she did not want to cause tension.

Wait.

Cammy would not be in there if Riley was.

Maybe Cammy and Gail went elsewhere.

Savannah decided to head to the Command Center and see what was happening. She would check to see where everyone was at. She already knew what they were doing.

* * *

Savannah could see John was surprised to see her when she walked in.

John and John Henry exchanged pleasantries with her.

"I was busy in my room for a few hours." Savannah said. "Did I miss anything?"

John Henry ran down all the operations that were in progress. Derek and Kyle would be back in a short while. Their recon didn't produce anything.

Savannah was aware that they were only assigned the lowest risk assignments. They didn't like that but every lead still needed to be checked. Someone needed to do it. They knew it was better than nothing. They also knew any recon could go hot in an instant.

She found out everyone was on their way back from the beach.

John Henry directed her to another monitor. She looked at it and nodded. She took out her phone and looked at it. It showed Cammy was with Sheila, Hanna and Ally in Sheila's room. Cam, Holly and Claire were in Vanna's room. She knew they were going to need a 'heads up' before Allison got back, for a couple of reasons.

Savannah wanted to stop by there to be with Claire and Holly again. She really enjoyed sharing with them in Cameron's future. Cammy and Cam normally switched off at least one day a week.

She thought she might stop by there but decided the time was too short before Vanna and Allison returned. She would not have time for everyone. She would look Holly and Claire up later.

Savannah thanked them both and headed out of the Command Center.

She found Anna instructing Summer in what would become Summer's room if she stayed at the Resistance base. The door was open.

Summer saw her and asked Anna if Savannah could watch her be tested.

"Do you have a few minutes?" Anna asked.

"I always do for my little angel." Savannah said.

Summer smiled and gave Savannah a hug.

Savannah watched as Anna tested Summer. She scored a hundred percent.

Anna received a call. It was Sarah asking if Jan could watch a movie with Summer for a few hours.

Summer smiled at Savannah and Anna.

"Kyle is back…." Summer said.

Savannah and Anna looked at each other but said nothing. It was clear Summer knew what was happening around her, even here.

Jan arrived a few minutes later.

Summer wanted Anna to instruct Jan some before the movie.

Savannah excused herself.

* * *

Earlier:

Holly and Claire arrived at Vanna's room. Cam was laying some of the swim suits and beach attire out.

They decided to try them on to see what fit Holly. Claire wanted to see how she looked. She hadn't been in a two piece bathing suit since Summer was born.

At one point all three of them were in the process of switching when Claire stopped both of them from trying on the next one, they were all naked. She moved the clothes off the bed and opened it.

Claire sat on the bed and said they could do the beach some other time.

Cam and Holly looked at each other and headed for Claire on the bed.

Claire looked at them and smiled. She knew she was in for a good time.

* * *

Later:

Savannah checked the time and saw Cameron and the girls would be back soon. It was time to send a message to Cam so she could make the others aware.

Cam responded with a 'thank you' and said Holly and Claire were almost – finished. She indicated she was watching them together and about to - finish herself.

Savannah smiled and headed back to her room.

She changed her direction and headed to the infirmary for a quick stop.

She headed for her room again with a box she needed items from.

* * *

Earlier:

Cameron wanted the girls to have some fun but keep it toned down.

"We can go to the nude beach." Young Allison said. "I don't have anything to hide."

Vanna and Allison looked at each other.

"That's because you don't have – anything." Allison said.

Vanna liked the idea with some qualifications.

"If it was all female, I would like to go." Vanna said and quickly added. "If Allison wanted to go there I mean."

Young Allison was not done playing with them.

"What would Bob do then?" Young Allison asked. "I think he would be a hit there, especially if it was all female."

Young Allison looked at Bob and giggled.

Cameron did not like where the conversation was going.

"That is not going to happen." Cameron said. "We are not going there."

"Thank You." Bob said.

Young Allison wanted to have some fun. Vanna and Allison seemed pretty keyed up from the encounter with the weightlifters. Cameron would be up to any challenge. Bob would be too depending on what it was.

"We can play beach volleyball." Young Allison said.

Vanna never played before. She'd seen the game played but never played it herself. That was usually two people on each side of the net. It seemed like there was a lot of running and jumping. The five of them as team playing together would be more formidable.

"We have not played beach volleyball before." Vanna said. "We would be at a disadvantage. Maybe we could play team volleyball."

Young Allison felt their team would have a distinct advantage.

"We can play as a five person team." Young Allison said. "All we need to do is let Bob and Cameron get the ball as often as possible."

Bob was not so sure about it.

"I have never played before either." Bob said.

"I have." Cameron said. "We should just play ourselves."

Young Allison smiled. It was back to her original suggestion.

"It can be Cameron and me against you three." Young Allison said. "I'm still a little shorter than the rest of you. It will be two against three."

Allison was sure they were about to get played.

"This sounds like a set up." Allison said.

"Now you know how the body builders felt." Vanna said.

Allison smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She thought the body builders deserved what they got. She still did not like what was said to them.

Bob looked at Cameron and Young Allison.

"They will not lose." Bob said.

Young Allison threw out another option.

"Look, there is a 'horseshoe' pit." Young Allison said. "I bet Cameron will get the high score."

"That is a suckers bet." Allison said. "Have you played before?"

Young Allison tried to down play her experience.

"I may have once or twice." Young Allison said. "It's hard for me."

"Now I know we are being set up." Allison said.

Vanna wanted to play but not make it a competition. She just wanted to have some fun.

"I think you're right." Vanna said. "We can do both things but not for a score. We will play just to play them and have fun."

Young Allison didn't want to make Allison and Vanna feel bad. She felt she'd made her point without really trying to.

"Sure." Young Allison said. "We are all on the same team anyway."

"We still need some kinds of teams." Bob said.

Young Allison was always up for a challenge.

"If we are just playing for fun, it's the girls against the machines." Young Allison said.

Vanna and Allison both hugged Young Allison. They appreciated her inclusiveness.

Bob wanted to make the game fair for the girls. He gave them an option.

"Are we going to be restricted to your ability level?" Bob asked.

Young Allison saw the advantage the machines would have over them evaporate.

"Now that you mentioned it, it would make it more fun for Allison and Vanna." Young Allison said. "I don't know if Cameron wants to do that."

Cameron did not like restrictions. Maybe this was a test by Young Allison.

"You have never asked me to do that before." Cameron said.

Young Allison put the ball in Cameron's court.

"I didn't ask now either." Young Allison said. "We are here with Vanna and Allison and they want to have some fun. Life is about choices. It is up to you."

Cameron tilted her head slightly as she looked at the three girls.

It was a test. It was a personal challenge.

Cameron and Young Allison looked at each other.

"I will play with the same ability as Allison." Cameron said.

That did not give Allison any confidence.

"Great, that must mean I am the worst." Allison said.

Vanna caught the visual exchange between Cameron and Young Allison.

"I don't think she meant you, Allison." Vanna said.

Cameron and Young Allison still looked at each other.

"We play fair and clean." Cameron said. "We are to have fun."

Young Allison nodded at Cameron.

"I will alternate between Vanna and Allison's ability." Bob said.

The group headed off and played 'horseshoes' first. They all shared a good time and a lot of laughs at the ones that missed the pit completely. Even though there was no score being kept, they were all aware that Young Allison and Cameron played neck in neck. Young Allison always made Cameron go first and matched her shot.

They eventually played some volleyball and it actually looked like Cameron was having fun. She was smiling and laughing. Other than Young Allison, none of them ever saw Cameron this playful and carefree before. It seemed to make all of them happy, even Bob.

Vanna wondered if it was because Cameron was with Young Allison and felt comfortable or that Allison and her were there too. Maybe it was fun for Cameron because they were just interacting and sharing a good time.

Allison was sure it was because Young Allison was there with Cameron that made Cameron look so content and happy. Cameron looked that way around Savannah too. She did not think Cameron looked that way around John.

They played three games and decided to head back.

"I think I got a sunburn." Vanna said.

Allison looked at Vanna and touched her face.

"A little." Allison said. "I think I did too."

"Do you sunburn, Cameron?" Vanna asked.

"No, not easily. It would take a lot of exposure." Cameron said. "That is why I never have tan lines."

Cameron looked at Young Allison and smiled.

Now Young Allison did not know if Cameron was messing with her earlier about the nude beach and not having tan lines because she was naked or not being able to get a sunburn easily.

They finished up and headed for home.

Cameron offered to take them for a late lunch but Young Allison said she wanted to bring Savannah.

That thought pleased Cameron. She wanted that too.

Cameron checked with John Henry about what Savannah was doing and he said she was alone in her room. She took a package with her and closed the door when she went in. He also said she sent Cammy away with Gail and Jesse.

"We can go back and get cleaned up and then go out." Cameron said.

Young Allison smiled at Cameron.

Cameron wondered if her smile produced the same effect on others as Young Allison's smile did on her. She was not sure if it was the smile itself of because it was Young Allison.

Over the years Cameron always made it a point to be a mentor and friend to Young Allison rather than a 'mother' figure. She knew what their destiny was and fostered that concept from the beginning. They were to be equals to each other and Savannah. She made sure Young Allison and Savannah did as well. This was more than a 'job' to her. It was what she wanted. It was what she _needed._


	1056. You Kiss First

Chapter 1056

** You Kiss First **

* * *

Sheila was currently inopreatable.

The Metal Girls were not sure what to do. They knew Cameron was upset at Sheila from yesterday and that CamNet needed to intervene earlier with Samantha and John Henry.

They did not know if Sheila was in 'Sleeping Beauty' mode or afflicted with some other problem.

Cammy gave Sheila a kiss. It didn't work.

She'd hoped it would work for her. She wanted Ally to try. Both of them loved Sheila.

Cammy looked at Hanna and Ally.

"I already tried it. It didn't work either." Ally said.

"I did too." Hanna said.

Ally thought there was one person who might be able to make it work.

"We need Savannah." Ally said.

Cammy remembered that Savannah wanted some privacy.

"Savannah didn't want to be disturbed for a few hours." Cammy said.

Hanna wanted to do something. She felt enough time already passed.

"Isn't that time almost up?" Hanna asked.

Cammy wanted to let Savannah finish whatever she was doing.

"I don't want to bother her." Cammy said.

Hanna saw this as a bigger issue.

"We need to think about Sheila." Hanna said. "What if it was one of us?"

"We don't know if she is in 'Sleeping Beauty' mode or something else is wrong." Ally said. "We need to find out."

Cammy wanted to help Sheila herself.

"We can put Sheila's chip in my second port." Cammy said.

Ally did not think that was a good idea for Cammy.

"When you tried that with Cameron, you shut down too." Ally said.

Cammy was willing to take the risk. She loved Sheila.

"Let's talk to her." Cammy said. "I heard everything Savannah said to me when that happened."

Cammy also heard everything Savannah said to Cameron.

Ally looked at Hanna. She was worried by what she said about trying to hide Sheila earlier so they didn't get blamed for whatever happened to her.

The three Metal girls all talked about everything from the time of their activation up until now. Cammy was surprised at some of the revelations by Ally and Hanna.

* * *

Savannah checked everything again. She distributed the items from the infirmary along with the things she'd assembled earlier.

There was the sound of running feet and a soft knock at her door.

"Come in." Savannah said.

Young Allison entered and Savannah gave her a hug and asked about how her day went.

Young Allison told her about everything and how Cameron seemed actually happy. That was the biggest thrill for her.

Savannah could see something else bothered Young Allison. She wanted to ask her. She also wanted Young Allison to find her voice and not be wary to use it. It worked and Young Allison spoke up.

"Did you go by and see – CamNet?" Young Allison finally asked.

"No." Savannah said.

Savannah explained to her she needed to work on another project. She laid out what she did and what she wanted to do.

Young Allison smiled and gave Savannah another hug. She said it was a great idea. It seemed like it would make a big impact.

The door to the room opened and Cammy walked in.

She saw Young Allison and Savannah were in the middle of an embrace and quickly started to go back out. She was so worried about Sheila she did not listen before she'd entered.

"Cammy!" Savannah called.

Cammy felt a little embarrassed walking in on them. It was her room too after all.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." Cammy said. "I didn't know…."

Savannah could tell there was a problem and did not want to make a bigger problem.

"There is nothing to know." Savannah said.

Young Allison looked directly at Savannah.

"Yet." Young Allison quickly added.

It was clear Cammy was highly agitated and upset.

"Cammy, what's wrong?" Savannah asked.

Cammy looked at Young Allison.

"We have no secrets." Savannah said. "We won't."

Cammy felt Savannah tried to shield Young Allison from some of the things that went on. She decided to use some tact.

"It is of a personal nature involving Sheila." Cammy said.

Young Allison was pretty sure she'd seen it all.

"I know – EVERYTHING that goes on." Young Allison said. "I have observed it."

Savannah looked at Young Allison and frowned. She knew she did too when she was Young Allison's age. They all lived in close quarters. Nobody really cared if they were seen naked or doing anything else.

"Spill it without any graphic details." Savannah said. "Allison needs to know how to handle situations like this too; she's a big girl now."

Young Allison smiled at Savannah again.

Cammy laid it all out with a lot of graphic detail anyway.

Young Allison did learn a few things. She would push herself a little more now when she finished and see how that went for her. Right now they needed to go see Sheila.

"What are we waiting for?" Young Allison asked. "Let's go see her."

Savannah wanted to bring something along.

"I will catch up, you two go." Savannah said.

Savannah selected two small cardboard envelopes from the pile and placed them in her rear pocket. She checked her Taser too; she made sure it was 'hot'. She headed out and caught up with Cammy and Young Allison.

* * *

Claire received the notice that Vanna and Allison were on the way back after she finished with Holly.

She quickly dressed as did Cam and Holly. It was one thing to know your lover shared with others. It was another thing to walk in on it and see it.

Holly made the bed while Cam put the swimsuits and beach clothes away. The room was in perfect order before Claire left the room.

Claire knew she needed to check on Summer. She was letting Anna do her duties. She heard Anna instructing Summer. When she passed by the room, she saw that Anna was instructing both Jan and Summer.

Summer looked over and smiled.

"Hi, Mom." Summer said.

Jan looked very happy.

"Hi, Claire." Jan said. "Anna is making me smart."

Summer reached over and touched Jan's arm.

"You mean smarter." Summer said. "You are already smart."

That made Jan feel good inside. It was clear that Summer knew way more than her but Summer still said she was smart too.

Claire asked to stay and listen. She said she would help.

* * *

Cam and Holly double checked the room. They didn't want any problems or hard feelings.

"They will still know." Holly said.

"Maybe when they kiss us they will be able to tell." Cam said.

"Let's check." Holly.

They kissed and looked at each other. They then both headed for the bathroom to use the sink.

* * *

Vanna and Allison were headed back to their room. They'd both shared a really good time with Cameron, Young Allison and Bob.

"This was a really fun day." Allison said.

Vanna hoped Allison would stay this time. She wanted to let Allison know what she wanted.

"I hope it was because I was with you." Vanna said.

Both girls reached out for the others hand and continued walking hand in hand.

"What do you think Cam and Holly are up to?" Allison asked.

It seemed pretty clear to Vanna.

"I think we already know." Vanna said. "It is fair. We all do it."

Allison didn't want to make a big deal about it.

"It is." Allison said. "I wonder if my mom or Jesse was with them."

Vanna would be able to tell who it was when they kissed.

"We will know soon enough." Vanna said.

Allison wondered if her mother was with them.

"I'll let you kiss first…." Allison said.

It was not an issue for Vanna. The thought of that actually excited her.

"I don't think it will be a problem." Vanna said.

It was just the idea that troubled Allison. She was well aware her mother was Hot and highly desired.

"Maybe not for you it isn't." Allison said.

Vanna and Allison made enough noise to alert anyone in their room they were about to enter.

Vanna still knocked anyway before she opened the door.

They saw Cam and Holly standing there with their eyes closed tethered together.

They both opened their eyes and smiled at Vanna and Allison.

Everything looked too perfect.

"I bet it was my mom." Allison whispered.

Vanna moved up and gave Cam a deep kiss.

She looked at Allison and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

Holly moved forward and gave Allison a kiss. Everything seemed normal to her. Allison quickly deepened the kiss.

The four girls caught up on events. Neither Holly nor Cam mentioned anything about Claire.

* * *

Bob decided to check in with John.

"Did anything happen that I need to worry about?" John asked.

Bob wanted to report what he felt was good news, at least for him.

"We didn't go to the nude beach." Bob said. "If that is what you were worried about."

"I didn't think Cameron would take Young Allison there." John said.

"It was Young Allison's idea." Bob said. "I didn't want to go."

"Really?" John asked.

Bob noticed a look of concern of John's face. He figured he better 'fix' it fast.

"Just kidding." Bob said.

Bob didn't want to get Cameron or Young Allison in trouble.

John looked visibly relieved.

He explained there was a little 'competition' but all the proceeds were donated to the local homeless shelter when they left. Young Allison asked them all to donate whatever other cash they carried as well.

John Henry knew that they all carried thousands of dollars around with them. It helped them to 'fix' some of the problems they created at times. There were millions in cash laying around - everywhere.

"That is usually thousands of dollars." John Henry said.

"It was." Bob said. "It made the girls all happy."

John wondered how much Cameron reveled about last night.

"Did Cameron tell any – jokes?" John asked.

"You mean about why girls don't like to drink beer at the beach?" Bob asked.

"Stop." John said. "What is Cameron teaching Young Allison?"

"It may be the other way around." Bob said. "I heard Young Allison whisper to Allison that she told Cameron that joke."

John wanted to ask about the 'sandwiches' joke too but thought it best not to bring up.

John Henry filled Bob in on the recon Derek and Kyle did with Tom and Steve.

* * *

Cammy opened the door to Sheila's room. Ally and Hanna were still there.

Savannah and Young Allison looked at Sheila.

Young Allison took Savannah's hand.

Savannah gave Young Allison's hand a gentle squeeze and then looked at the Metal girls.

"I want you three to wait outside with your hearing reduced." Savannah said.

Cammy remembered some of Cameron's issues. They worried her.

"Maybe Sheila will go on a rampage when she reboots." Cammy said.

Savannah placed Cammy's hand on her Taser under her shirt.

"I have it covered." Savannah said.

* * *

The three Metal girls went outside and did as they'd been asked.

Ally was worried about Sheila's fate. She might be next.

"Are they going to do a chip extraction?" Ally asked.

Cammy tilted her head slightly.

"Maybe, I don't know." Cammy said. "I don't think so."

Ally was worried about her previous questionable interaction with Young Allison and Savannah's angry intervention.

"Oh brother, I'm next." Ally said. "I saw how Young Allison looked at me."

Cammy knew she would back Savannah's play.

"Whatever happens - happens." Cammy said.

* * *

Savannah explained to Young Allison what they were going to do and how it worked before. She also told Young Allison what they were going to do when Sheila rebooted and if she seemed OK.

Savannah gave Young Allison her Taser and one of the cardboard envelopes she brought and told her what to do.

Young Allison checked the Taser and nodded.

"Do you want to try first?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison wanted to do that. She also did not want to overstep her bounds.

"I'll let you kiss her first and then I will try." Young Allison said.

She was not sure if Savannah was testing her.

Savannah leaned over. Her hair fell like a red waterfall alongside her's and Sheila's faces.

She gave Sheila a soft kiss while speaking with her. Savannah backed up and stood next to Young Allison and waited.

Young Allison did not notice anything different. She saw her chance to kiss Sheila next without any issue.

"It's not working." Young Allison said. "Let me try."

"Wait." Savannah said.

Sheila opened her eyes.

Sheila was surprised to see both Savannah and Young Allison there. They last thing she remembered seeing was Hanna and Ally.

"You came for me, both of you." Sheila said.

The look of love soon replaced the glazed look in Sheila's eyes.

* * *

Cameron headed back to her room. She took a quick shower and put on fresh clothes before she headed out to see John.

Bob walked out a second before she arrived.

She asked John about operations. She'd actually already checked with CamNet on her way to the Command Center.

Cameron moved up and gave John a kiss.

"Are you ready for nine hundred and eighty?" Cameron asked in John's ear.

John looked over at John Henry.

"I can inform both of you if anything develops." John Henry said.

John wanted what Cameron offered.

"I'll be back." John said as he stood.

Cameron took John's hand and led him away.

* * *

Sheila seemed 'normal' to Savannah.

Sheila noted that Young Allison held a Taser and now was holding a scalpel as well.

There was some worry now on Sheila's part.

"You didn't bring me back just to deactivate me did you?" Sheila asked. "That's cold, love."

Sheila thought that was something Cameron would do. Maybe Cameron sent Young Allison to do her dirty work. She was told by Ally that Young Allison said 'When I come for you, you will know.' Well - she knew.

Savannah wondered where that came from.

"What?" Savannah asked. "We are not here to deactivate you."

Cammy previously told Hanna and Ally to make Sheila decent before she left to get Savannah.

"Take off your top." Young Allison said.

Young Allison handed Savannah back the Taser and the envelope. She still held the scalpel.

Sheila looked at the scalpel that Young Allison held after she told her to remove her top. She remembered how Cameron was going to punish her before.

"You're not going to make me wear them as earrings are you?" Sheila asked. "Cameron told me she was going to do that to me before as punishment. I am surprised she sent you."

Young Allison and Savannah looked at each other.

Sheila stripped off her top and stood boldly topless in front of Savannah and Young Allison.

"I'm ready." Sheila said.

"What are you talking about?" Young Allison asked.

"Just do it." Sheila said. "I will leave my pain receptors on."

Young Allison was not sure what was happening. She wanted Savannah to take over.

"Maybe you better do this, Savannah." Young Allison said.

Sheila moved in front of Young Allison.

"I want you to do it." Sheila said. "Keep them as souvenirs."

Sheila carefully straightened her nipple rings.

"Do it." Sheila said.

Savannah and Young Allison quickly looked at each other.

Savannah held the cardboard envelope.

Young Allison stepped forward with the scalpel.


	1057. Lonely Hearts Club

Chapter 1057

** Lonely Hearts Club **

* * *

Sheila wanted to get this over with. She was sure Cameron sent Savannah and Young Allison to 'punish' her. Young Allison held a scalpel, she wanted Young Allison to finish it.

"Do it." Sheila said.

Savannah and Young Allison both looked confused.

"Sheila, we are not here to hurt you or deactivated you." Young Allison said. "I would never do that to you or anyone and neither would Savannah."

Sheila seemed surprised. She was sure it was 'payback time'.

"You're not going to punish and deactivate me?" Sheila asked.

Savannah and Young Allison looked at each other and wondered what Sheila was talking about.

"No!" Savannah said. "We came to help you."

Sheila looked at Savannah.

"You're not mad about Cammy?" Sheila asked.

Savannah did not want anything bad to happen to Sheila.

"I reactivated you didn't I?" Savannah asked.

Savannah and Young Allison each took a hand from Sheila and placed it on their necks.

Savannah and Young Allison told Sheila why they were here, in addition to trying to reactivate her. Sheila started to cry.

Sheila pulled Savannah and Young Allison in close to her and hugged them. They both felt her tears. Sheila didn't cry much but she sure was now.

Savannah reached in the cardboard envelope and took out a heart shaped gold locket and handed it to Sheila.

Sheila held it in her hand and looked at it. The tears finally stopped. They were soon replaced with a big smile.

"Open it." Young Allison said.

Sheila opened the heart shaped locket and started to cry again when she looked inside it.

There was a picture of Cammy on one side and Ally on the other.

Savannah liked to cover all the bases.

"There are some other images underneath." Savannah said.

Sheila's tears stopped again.

"Can I look?" Sheila asked.

Savannah reached forward and touched Sheila's cheek.

"Of course you can." Savannah said.

Sheila carefully looked and saw the photo under Cammy was a photo of Savannah and Young Allison and the one under Ally was of Cameron and John.

Savannah made a compilation photo of all of the females and one of all of the males. They were on the bottom on each side.

Sheila carefully placed the photos back inside the same way Savannah gave it to her. She hugged the girls again.

"I want you to open me up." Sheila said.

Sheila looked at Young Allison.

Young Allison was thrilled being this close to Sheila topless with her jewelry on right in front of her face. She got a good close-up look. She was afraid she might touch too much. It reaffirmed her desire as much as seeing Cammy the same way before did.

"Savannah is going to have to show me exactly where to cut." Young Allison said. "I don't want to damage you."

Sheila took Young Allison's hand and brought it up towards her left breast.

"Here. Feel here." Sheila said.

Young Allison looked at Savannah and she nodded.

"Here." Sheila said. "Push here, you can feel the depression."

Young Allison touched Sheila. Her sheath felt so smooth and soft.

"Go ahead." Savannah said. "Make the incision."

Young Allison made the first cut.

It opened the top layer of the sheath and drew some 'blood'.

Sheila let out a slight wince.

"You need to cut deeper." Sheila said. "Everything is tougher than it looks, even on humans."

Savannah knew what Sheila referred to.

Young Allison did not want Sheila to feel pain.

"You can feel me cutting into you." Young Allison said. "I don't want to hurt you."

Sheila smiled and touched Young Allison's cheek.

"If I can feel pain, I know I am - alive." Sheila said. "Do it again, harder."

Young Allison cut deeper. She reached the Coltan underneath.

Savannah took out a tissue and wiped the small amount of 'blood' away.

Sheila handed Savannah the heart shaped locket.

"Pull the incision open, Allison." Sheila said.

Young Allison did as Savannah carefully placed the heart shaped locket into Sheila.

Young Allison released the sheath and the incision closed up over the heart.

"There, you have a heart." Savannah said.

Sheila touched the heart through her sheath.

"I won't ever forget where this came from." Sheila said as she looked at Savannah and Young Allison. " _Anything_ either of you ever want or need, you come see me and I'll fix you up."

Young Allison saw that as a blank check.

"Anything?" Young Allison asked.

Sheila and Young Allison held each other's gaze.

"Anything." Sheila said.

Young Allison figured between Cammy and Sheila that they would make sure some of the things she wanted would happen.

"I'll remember that." Young Allison said.

Savannah frowned at Young Allison but did not say anything. She could not deny Young Allison the very things she'd done and would do again.

Young Allison liked the fact that Savannah did not protest. Savannah always told her they were equal.

Savannah wanted to put two sutures in the incision to speed the healing process.

"Can you each put one in?" Sheila asked.

Savannah went first and put one stitch in and then Young Allison put the other one in.

Savannah handed Sheila her top. Before she put it on Sheila hugged Savannah and gave her a quick kiss.

Sheila looked at Young Allison then at Savannah.

Savannah nodded.

Sheila hugged Young Allison close and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She then put her top on.

Savannah handed Young Allison one more thing. She'd almost forgotten.

Young Allison saw what it was and smiled.

"Flash us." Young Allison said.

Sheila looked hesitant. She didn't want to blow it.

Young Allison held up a bandage.

Sheila lifted her shirt up a little higher than necessary and smiled at Savannah and Young Allison. She made sure she gave them a full flash.

Young Allison placed the bandage on. She almost put it on crooked since she was concentrating on Sheila's nipple rings.

"You don't need to mention this until you are healed." Savannah said. "Let me get Cammy, Ally and Hanna. You all need to take a break for a day. You know what I mean."

'So do I.' Young Allison thought.

Savannah opened the door and Cammy and Hanna came in.

"Where is Ally?" Savannah asked.

Cammy rushed over to Sheila and gave her a tight hug and finally a kiss.

"She went back to her room." Hanna said. "She thinks she is going to be deactivated and didn't want anyone to see it happen."

Young Allison felt a little uneasy. She did not want to be thought of as an – executioner.

"Did you think that was what was going to happen?" Young Allison asked.

Hanna was around Young Allison all of the time in Palmdale.

"No." Hanna said. "I know you better than that."

Savannah told Hanna to go to Sheila.

"Go see Sheila." Savannah said. "She wants comfort right now."

Hanna rushed over and hugged Sheila as well.

Savannah wanted to give them some advice before she left.

"I think you all will use some – restraint in the future." Savannah said. "Treat each other as you would - me."

The three Metal girls all said they were sorry for the problems they caused.

"Let's go." Savannah said.

"To Ally's room?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Savannah said.

* * *

Cameron led John to their room. She opened the door and pulled John inside.

They proceeded to quickly strip each other.

"Don't stop." Cameron said.

"I haven't even started yet." John said.

Cameron wanted John to start right way.

"You are ready." Cameron said.

John looked down and saw he was ready for business. It looked like there would be no foreplay.

"How do you want it?" John asked.

Cameron threw back the sheets.

"Surprise me." Cameron said. "I want whatever you do. I am yours."

* * *

Ally was in her room. She was ready to accept her fate. If Cameron sent Savannah and Young Allison to do it, it was to send a message to all the other Terminators that the 'Chosen Ones' held the power of life or death in their hands.

Her left hand began glitch now. This did not normally happen to her.

She was sure they were going to come and deactivate her. It seemed like an eternity. She hoped they would not make a spectacle of her and do it quietly.

Ally was afraid she'd pushed Savannah too far with Young Allison previously. Now with the trouble with Sheila, she knew she was finished.

She heard the footsteps in the hall. They grew closer and they stopped. They were outside her door.

There was a soft knock.

She didn't say anything. This was it. The glitch increased.

The knock came again, louder.

KNOCK - KNOCK - KNOCK

She might as well face the music. Now she just wanted it over.

"Come in." Ally said.

Savannah walked in followed by Young Allison.

Ally saw Young Allison with a bloody scalpel in her hand.

She knew they must have deactivated Sheila. Now it was her turn.

Before the girls could speak, she needed to say something. She wanted Young Allison to deactivate her. It would be her final way to apologize.

"I want Allison to do it." Ally said. "She did it before."

Savannah and Young Allison looked at each other. What did they look like - executioners?

"Not this again." Young Allison said with a smile. "Remove your top."

Ally wondered if they were going to disfigure her before they deactivated her.

"Please just get it over with." Ally said.

They each took one of Ally's hands and placed it on their neck.

"We are not here to hurt you or deactivate you." Savannah said.

"We both love you, Ally." Young Allison said. "That is why we are here."

Ally could tell they were being truthful. Maybe they wanted something else.

"Do you still want me to take my top off?" Ally asked.

"Yes." Savannah said.

Maybe Savannah was going to allow Young Allison to touch her to see and feel exactly what she would look like. She did not have a problem with that.

Ally removed her top.

"You're beautiful, Ally." Young Allison said.

They all knew one day soon that Young Allison would look just like that.

"Hold out your hand." Savannah said. "Palm up."

Ally briefly wondered if they were going to slit her palm and theirs and become 'Blood Sisters'.

"Close your eyes." Young Allison said. "No peeking or other vision spectrums either."

Ally eyed the bloody scalpel in Young Allison hand.

She closed her eyes and held her palm up.

Ally waited for the slice. Instead she felt something placed in her hand.

"Close your hand gently." Savannah said. "Keep it closed."

Ally did. She was not sure what was in her hand. It was metallic.

"Open your eyes and look at us." Young Allison said.

Ally opened her eyes and was met with two smiling faces. How could she ever think these two sweet girls would ever harm her? She knew Sheila was not a good influence on her for all the 'bad' things she feared might happen.

"If you could have one thing that you don't already have, Ally, what would it be?" Savannah asked.

Ally looked at Young Allison first.

She then touched next to her left breast.

There was one thing Ally wanted given through love.

"Open your hand." Young Allison said.

Ally slowly opened her outstretched hand. She could not believe what she saw.

"Is this for - me?" Ally asked.

"Yes." Savannah and Young Allison both said.

Ally started to cry.

She reached for Savannah and Young Allison to hug both of them.

"Open it." Savannah said.

Ally opened it and there was a photo of Sheila on one side and Hanna on the other.

"There are others underneath." Savannah said.

Ally carefully looked.

"You and Allison are here too." Ally said.

"We all are." Young Allison said.

"You can change it or leave it how it was." Savannah said. "I thought about it carefully, where to place each photo."

Ally was very please how it originally was.

"I will leave it how you gave it to me." Ally said. "Will you put it in for me?'

"We will." Savannah said.

"Can you do the incision?" Ally asked Young Allison.

"Are you ready?" Young Allison asked. "I don't want this to hurt."

"It won't." Ally said.

Young Allison made the incision in one try this time. She could see Ally wince a little.

"Not you too…." Savannah said.

"I feel like I am cutting into myself." Young Allison said.

Ally still felt the pain.

"I can verify it was me." Ally said.

"Can I put it in this time?" Young Allison asked.

"Sure." Savannah said. "Are the photos how you want them, Ally?"

"Yes." Ally said. "Your arrangement was beautiful."

Savannah held the incision open this time.

Young Allison smiled and inserted the heart shaped locket into Ally.

"I have a heart now. It is a present, a gift from the 'Chosen Ones'." Ally said.

Savannah wanted it to be more personal than that.

"Not the 'Chosen Ones'. Two people who think about you and love you." Savannah said.

"Two people that care about you deeply." Young Allison said.

Savannah let Young Allison place both stitches in this time and wiped away any 'blood'.

Ally picked her shirt up.

Savannah was going to tell Ally to wait but Young Allison motioned for her to not say anything.

Ally put her top back on and smiled at the girls.

"Flash me." Young Allison said. "Flash us."

Ally looked at Savannah who nodded back to her that it was OK.

Young Allison held out the bandage.

Ally lifted her top and flashed the girls. Young Allison put the bandage on.

Ally pulled down her top and smoothed it out. She'd developed a set of pokies with all the excitement.

"I won't ever forget what you both did here." Ally said as she looked at Young Allison and Savannah. " _Anything_ either of you ever want or need, you come see me and I will take care of you."

Young Allison could see another blank check on the way.

"Anything?" Young Allison asked.

Young Allison and Ally held each others gaze.

"Anything." Ally said.

"I'll remember that." Young Allison said.

Savannah shook her head slightly. Young Allison never gave up.

"Go see Sheila." Savannah said. "Take it easy for a day until you heal."

"You don't need to mention this until you are healed." Young Allison said.

Ally thanked and hugged both of them. She gave Savannah a kiss and Young Allison a kiss on the cheek. She then hurried away to find Sheila.

Young Allison gave Savannah tight close hug and then looked into her eyes.

"Thank you for allowing me to be a part of this." Young Allison said. "This is very thoughtful, loving and meaningful to the girls."

Savannah smiled and kissed Young Allison on the cheek.

"We're not done yet." Savannah said. "Let's go back to my room."


	1058. Heartfelt Hugs

Chapter 1058

** Heartfelt Hugs **

* * *

Cameron felt John finish. She kissed John and climbed off of him. She moved and lay next to him.

"Wow!" John said.

"There are only nine hundred and seventy eight more to go." Cameron said.

"At this rate, I will be well conditioned for our honeymoon cruise." John said.

"I want to do that soon." Cameron said.

"We can be on the next sailing." John said.

John knew they were already booked.

"I want that." Cameron said.

John wanted to ask who else they were going to bring with them. He knew if it was any of the girls including Claire that Cameron would try to 'set them up'.

"I don't know." Cameron said.

Cameron wanted to bring Savannah but thought Claire would be the better choice. She was aware of the chemistry John and Claire developed. She knew Claire almost 'visited' John. Then again, John and Savannah were one second away from completing their love several times.

John could see Cameron plotting. He did not want things to go sideways on them. Maybe bringing up safety would make Cameron think about something else.

"We will be safer with extra Metal." John said.

John hoped to refocus Cameron.

Cameron wasn't sure what to do. She wanted John protected on the cruise and for the future. They were both important tasks. She was aware that once John was with one of the human females, he would want - more. The reports she was able to gather from the other female Terminators was that Claire was the best one in bed for – passion. Jesse was the best for – action. Savannah was best for sharing and - love. She wanted John to have all of that.

Cameron used the 'Neural Interface' with Claire before on another project. She wondered if she could find the 'passion' in those files. Maybe that is what she needed. That is what she would strive to develop in Young Allison as her instruction was expanded to – other levels. It should be passion, sharing and love over action. Action was what she could provide. The girls could share the love, feeling, emotion and passion with John and her.

"Metal will have a lot of down time." Cameron said. "I hate making them go into standby for our pleasure."

John knew that applied to Cameron as well. She would need to have a lot of down time while he slept.

"You mean my pleasure." John said.

Cameron looked over at John and gave him a small kiss.

"You are all that matters." Cameron said.

John wanted more for Cameron, not just for his benefit.

"Everyone matters." John said. "I want it to be about _us._ "

Cameron did too. She felt she needed to make a lot up to John. Then again she always felt that way. The war with Skynet always got in the way. She needed to protect John and the future. It was a lot of work and a big responsibility. She was here now.

"Then make it about us right now." Cameron said.

John felt he was going to need a jump start.

"Start me up." John said.

Cameron was ready to get things started.

"I guess in that case, nine hundred and seventy eight – coming up." Cameron said.

John and Cameron laughed.

Cameron kissed John deeply and scooted down. It was time to get to work…. Maybe once she got things started she would just stay with it until he finished. All she would need then was some Swordfish since she'd already have the tarter sauce.

* * *

Savannah and Young Allison returned to Savannah's room and collected most of the other items that Savannah prepared.

Young Allison could tell Savannah put a lot of time, effort and work into this endeavor. She was there by chance with Savannah. Savannah included her in with all her plans. It was another selfless act on Savannah's part for her benefit. She really appreciated Savannah sharing this experience with her.

"This is really special, Savannah." Young Allison said. "Thank you for sharing this with me for - us."

Savannah did not want to take the Terminators for granted. They mattered too. They were all so advance now they were really like mechanical people at this point.

"It is a way to show our Terminators how we feel about them." Savannah said. "I want everyone to be a part of this process."

Savannah and Young Allison headed out.

"Where are we off to next?" Young Allison asked.

"Vanna's room." Savannah said.

Young Allison spotted Gail and Jesse.

"There goes Jesse and Gail." Young Allison said.

"New mission." Savannah said. "We will intercept them."

"They have become a target of opportunity." Young Allison said.

Savannah was able to get Jesse's attention and called her over after Gail went into Jesse's room.

"What is it, love?" Jesse asked.

Savannah wanted Gail to receive her heart from Jesse. She was afraid if she gave it to Gail herself that Gail would become even more infatuated with her. She wanted Gail to remember that Jesse was her lover.

"This is for Gail and you." Savannah said. "Everything you need is in the package."

Jesse wondered what it was.

"A surprise?" Jesse asked as she looked in the package.

"It is for you and Gail." Young Allison said.

Jesse understood the significance of it immediately.

"For me - for us?" Jesse asked. "It is a - Heart."

Savannah smiled at Jesse.

"Look at it when you get a chance and arrange it the way you want it." Savannah said. "Everything you need is in the package."

Jesse knew how Gail felt about Savannah. She wanted to share this experience with the three of them.

"It's for Gail." Jesse said. "Can you come with me?"

Savannah wanted it given to Gail by Jesse alone. She did not want to be the third person in this case, Duplicate Jesse was.

"This is about Gail and you." Savannah said. "Duplicate Jesse is on the left."

Jesse wiped away the tears and hugged Savannah and Young Allison. She gave both of them a kiss, Young Allison's was on the cheek.

Jesse headed into her room and closed the door.

Young Allison wanted to be kissed like they did to Savannah.

"Can one of them kiss me like they do you?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah looked at Young Allison. She needed to wait some.

"No." Savannah said.

Young Allison could tell they all respected Savannah's wishes – for her.

"I can see they all know it." Young Allison said.

Savannah was sure her 'run in' with Ally was spread around. She did not want Young Allison to get too wound up.

"You have exceeded your excitement level for the day." Savannah said.

There was one thing that bothered Young Allison. She knew they all did it but today she witnessed it first hand and by her own actions.

"I have seen a lot up close." Young Allison said. "It bothered me that they all wanted to feel the pain of the incision. I know it is in Cameron's poems about pain and being - alive."

Savannah felt plenty of pain and most of it was not physical.

"They have all read them as have you." Savannah said. "As I have too, they are beautiful."

Young Allison did not fully understand some of what Cameron said.

"I think I agree on what most of Cameron said in her poems even though I lack some of the - experience." Young Allison said.

Savannah's personal experience taught her most of the same things.

"There is often great pain associated with great pleasure." Savannah said. "Most of it is not physical."

"It is the pleasure and pain in the mind." Young Allison said. "It is the kind of pain that never heals."

Savannah wanted to watch out for Young Allison.

"For Metal it is always there. It never goes away. The pain or event is like it just happened to them. For us time dulls the pain." Savannah said. "I can only protect and delay it for you for so long."

Young Allison was ready to step up.

"It is MY choice." Young Allison said.

Savannah knew she rushed things for herself. She wanted Young Allison to have more choice.

"Guidance and experience should be considered as well." Savannah said.

"I am trying." Young Allison said. "Where are we headed next?"

Savannah took out her phone and called Vanna.

"Is Allison there?" Savannah asked.

"No." Vanna said. "She went with Holly."

"Is Cam there?" Savannah asked.

Vanna was worried that something may have happened.

"Yes." Vanna said. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Can you step outside for a minute?" Savannah asked. "Ask Cam to turn her hearing down for a few minutes."

"Let me throw a robe on." Vanna said. "I'll be right there."

Savannah put her phone away.

"I guess everyone is – busy." Young Allison said.

Before Savannah could respond, Vanna emerged from her room. She was still putting the robe on. She was surprised to see Young Allison there too. Vanna quickly closed her robe with her hand.

Young Allison got a good look at Vanna. She really liked what she saw. She knew that is how Savannah would look in a few years.

"We have something for you to give to Cam." Savannah said.

Vanna took the envelope. She looked inside; her robe fell open as she saw what it was.

Young Allison took in the size of Vanna's nursing breasts but said nothing. She remembered Savannah's were even bigger when she returned from the future.

"Look it over and arrange it the way you want. Everything you need is in the package." Savannah said.

Vanna was clearly thrilled.

"Thank you." Vanna said. "Come with me, both of you."

Young Allison understood the significance of the act.

"It is about Cam and you." Young Allison said.

Vanna gave both of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Her robe was completely open now. Young Allison enjoyed the close hug against Vanna's smooth flesh and bulging breasts.

Vanna wiped away the tears and thanked both of them again. She returned to her room and closed the door.

Young Allison sought the new targeting information.

"Will it be Allison or my mom next?" Young Allison asked.

"Let's see where Hanna is at." Savannah said.

They headed back to Sheila's room.

"There goes Holly." Young Allison said. "They must have checked on Sheila."

"I can hear Hanna is still in Sheila's room." Savannah said.

"Let's find Allison." Young Allison said.

Savannah phoned Allison and asked her to leave Holly in her room when she got there and come see her down the hall real fast.

Allison wanted to know if everything was alright.

Savannah assured her it was and put her phone away.

"Here she comes." Young Allison said.

Allison eyed Young Allison.

"If SHE is here with you, I know something is up." Allison said.

Young Allison shrugged her shoulders at Allison.

"That is no way to talk about – yourself." Young Allison said.

"See what I mean." Allison said.

Savannah wanted to get down to business.

"This is for Holly and you." Savannah said.

She handed Allison the envelope.

"For – us…." Allison said as she saw what it was.

Allison wiped away the tears and gave them both of them a hug together. She then gave Savannah a kiss and Young Allison one on the cheek.

Allison thanked them both again went back into Holly's room. She closed the door behind her.

"It's time to find my mom." Young Allison said.

Savannah wanted to get the timing right.

"I want you to call Hanna right before we talk to your mother if she is alone." Savannah said. "Tell her to come to your mom's room. You also will need to tell her not to hurry and that there is no problem."

Young Allison heard all of them ask the same thing.

"That is the first thing they all think." Young Allison said.

Savannah learned that anything that was 'different' usually sparked concern in Metal. It did in humans to but for Metal 'different' was a sign of trouble.

"Everyone loves everyone else and cares about them." Savannah said.

"I can see that." Young Allison said. "I have seen it."

"The future will have many unknown trials and much to offer." Savannah said.

Savannah and Young Allison went to where Anna was teaching Jan and Summer. Claire was there too. Claire saw them and Young Allison motioned for her to come out.

Claire looked a little worried.

Young Allison wanted to put her at ease before she asked if there was a problem.

"Hi, Mom." Young Allison said. "Everything is fine."

Young Allison and her mother shared some small talk on the way.

Savannah led Claire to her room as Young Allison made the call to Hanna.

"This is for Hanna and you." Savannah said.

Claire was overjoyed and tearful as she saw what it was.

"Everything you need is in the package." Savannah said.

"Remember to press hard with the scalpel." Young Allison said. "The sheath is much harder to cut through than it looks."

Claire thanked both of them and gave each of them a hug. She looked at Young Allison and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

Claire asked them to stay.

"It's about you and Hanna, Mom." Young Allison said.

Savannah whispered something in Claire's ear when they hugged again. She looked at Young Allison after Savannah finished whispering. She looked back at Savannah and smiled.

"You don't have any more packages." Young Allison said.

"No." Savannah said.

"Where to now?" Young Allison asked.

"Back to my room." Savannah said.

They passed by Anna who asked what movie the girls wanted to see.

Young Allison looked back as they passed Anna. She turned all the way around and looked back at her mother's room. She saw Hanna approach the room.

They arrived back at Savannah's room.

"That was really special what you did." Young Allison said.

Savannah was happy that Young Allison was part of it.

"What _we_ did." Savannah said.

Savannah gave Young Allison a hug and a small kiss.

It took Young Allison by surprise.

"Now everyone is happy." Savannah said.

Young Allison wanted to say something but was at a loss for words.

Savannah reached into her desk and brought out one more envelope.

"I'll be back." Savannah said.

She smiled at Young Allison. She handed it to her and walked out of the room.

Young Allison was speechless.

There was a soft knock at the door a few seconds later.

"Come in." Young Allison said.

She wondered why Savannah would knock after just leaving.

The door opened and Anna walked in. Young Allison would be able to share this special gift with Anna. She was so happy.

Young Allison looked at Anna and burst out crying. This was very emotional for her. It was clear Savannah was more experience than her.


	1059. I'm Beat

Chapter 1059

** I'm Beat **

* * *

Cameron finished John off again.

"I'm beat." John said.

"Not when I'm around." Cameron said.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"I need to get back to work." John said.

"Nine hundred and seventy six more times to go." Cameron said.

John was afraid it was starting to sound like a job instead of pleasure. He did not really want to keep a score. He worried he would get the number wrong one time and that might cause a problem with Cameron.

"Do we need to keep track?" John asked.

Cameron looked a little upset.

"No." Cameron said. "It was just for – fun."

Now John wondered if he shouldn't have said anything.

"It's fine." John said. "What happens when we get down to zero?"

She was a little miffed that John did not want to keep a tally. Cameron wanted to play with John a little.

"That's it then." Cameron said. "No more. Someone else will have to take over. When we reach zero, I'm all done."

John wished he would not have asked that either.

"Really?" John asked.

Now John was worried.

"Really." Cameron said.

Cameron looked at John with a straight face.

When he began to look really worried, she could not stop it.

Cameron laughed.

"I fooled you again." Cameron said.

John needed to wonder. Maybe she was sending him a message. He wanted to change the subject.

"What do we need to take on our cruise?" John asked.

Cameron received a list of things they would need. She did not need most of them herself.

"I have a whole list of things." Cameron said. "Savannah gave it to me."

The thought of Savannah enticed John. It would be nice to have a real virgin on his honeymoon. They'd been so close several times. All they needed was just one more second….

"Is Savannah going?" John asked.

Cameron wanted to mention Savannah's room was just around the corner….

"She won't go with us." Cameron said. "She wants it to be about us."

John wondered who wanted Savannah to go with them more, Cameron or him.

"I know she booked us for next week." John said. "That is really short notice."

Cameron was still a little surprised what CamNet did with some of the appropriated funds from the Syndicate.

"Savannah knows some people in high places that are associated with the cruise line." Cameron said.

John knew that was Young Allison's doing in some way. He checked the time.

"I've heard the story." John said. "I need to get back to the Command Center."

Cameron wanted to spend some more time with John. She wanted to make love with John again. She did not think he would be ready again for awhile.

"Do you want to wash my back?" Cameron asked playfully.

John looked at her perfect naked figure.

"I think operations can wait a little longer." John said.

Cameron wanted something else - longer, not the wait.

"I'll get the water started." Cameron said.

Cameron would also see what else she could get started while she was at it. It was clear to Cameron the female body was superior to the male body. That did not mean only a Metal female either. The human male body lacked the ability to keep performing endlessly.

* * *

Savannah was pleased at the way events shaped up. She was especially happy for Young Allison. They were able to share in handing out the hearts. It happened a little sooner than anticipated. She would have waited until Young Allison was with her to distribute them anyway. The trouble with Sheila and the fact that Young Allison was there allowed everything to advance quicker.

She was especially happy for the surprise she was able to give to Young Allison as she left. It was clear Young Allison and Anna cared about each other – deeply. They loved each other. Anna was forbidden from relations with anyone. Anna shared Cameron's program with the continually update 'Neural Interface' from her. Anna was exposed to a double dose of caring and love for Young Allison.

Savannah knew she still needed to see CamNet.

She was going to call Cammy but knew Cammy was with Sheila and Ally. They were all supposed to 'take it easy'. She doubted that would happen.

All the Metal girls now possessed a heart. That is except the ones 'in some future' and Summer in River's future. That left Samantha as the only one here without one.

Savannah was unsure what to do about that. She felt the final envelope in her rear pocket as she walked. She wanted Young Allison to be there as well but this one was different.

She arrived at the nursery. She knocked softly and entered.

She stood by the connecting door to Riley's room and waited. A few seconds later there was a soft knock and the door opened.

Samantha opened the door.

"Hello, Savannah." Samantha said.

"Hi, Samantha. Do you have a few minutes?" Savannah asked.

Samantha looked back in Riley's room.

"Yes." Samantha said.

"I wanted you to have something." Savannah said. "It is - personal."

Samantha's face lit up a little.

"What is it?" Samantha asked. "A surprise?"

"It is a gift." Savannah said.

Samantha gave Savannah a big smile.

"A present!" Samantha said.

"This is from Young Allison and me." Savannah said.

Savannah took the heart shaped locket out.

Samantha looked stunned.

"For me?" Samantha asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "I know your future is indeterminate right now and things can change."

Samantha was clearly thrilled.

"Can I open it?" Samantha asked.

Savannah was unsure of the order when she made the photo arrangement.

"I wasn't sure how to make the arrangement inside." Savannah said. "You can change it. There are other photos and compilation photos too."

Samantha opened the locket and there was a photo of Precious on one side and Jan and Summer together on the other side.

"The children…." Samantha said. "How beautiful."

Savannah was still on unstable ground.

"I know you have restrictions…." Savannah said.

Samantha gave Savannah a tight hug and a small kiss.

"Thank you for this." Samantha said. "This is so special."

Savannah made several options available to Samantha with the photos inside.

"You can look at the other photos." Savannah said.

Samantha was happy with what she saw right now.

"This way is fine." Samantha said. "For now it is perfect."

Savannah took out a few other items.

"I brought you a scalpel, some sutures and a bandage." Savannah said.

Samantha looked down at her covered breasts.

"Will you put it in for me?" Samantha asked.

"I would be honored." Savannah said.

"Let me check on Precious real quick." Samantha said.

Samantha ducked back into Riley's room.

Savannah laid everything out.

Samantha returned thirty seconds later and closed the door behind her. She pulled her top off and took off her bra.

Savannah liked what she saw. It was extremely enticing. Samantha's breasts looked a lot like Claire's did now. It made Savannah what to see the other - parts on Samantha's sheath. The Resequencing was progressing rapidly. She knew the face was the last thing to completely change.

"You are very beautiful." Savannah said.

Samantha looked down at herself.

"My sheath is changing and my programming will as well." Samantha said.

Samantha looked forward to the 'Neural Interface' with Claire.

"This is - now." Savannah said.

Savannah picked up the scalpel and made the incision.

Samantha winced a little.

"I knew you were going to do that." Savannah said. "Hold the incision open for me."

Samantha understood about pain. It was clear she was - alive.

"It makes it real." Samantha said. "I've read Cameron's poems too."

Savannah placed the heart shaped locket inside Samantha. She put in the two sutures and placed a bandage over the wound after she wiped the small amount of 'blood' away.

Samantha thanked Savannah. She gave her another hug and a kiss.

Savannah was aware Samantha made the kiss a little longer than she'd expected.

Savannah watched Samantha put her top back on but leave her bra off. She placed it in a drawer in a dresser, which was now in the room.

Samantha thanked Savannah again with a big smile and went back into Riley's room.

Savannah headed out of the nursery and decided to see what Cammy was up to.

* * *

Savannah passed by John's room. It sounded quite in there now, unlike earlier. She wondered when it was going to happen with either of them, Cameron and John. She was ready. They needed to be as well. If nothing else she wanted to try it once with John. Even if it was not something she wanted, she would be with John to protect him. Protecting John protected the future. Protecting the future protected Cameron and Young Allison.

She turned the corner and headed for Sheila's room. The door was still open. Savannah paused and listened. She decided not to disturb them. She turned around and went back down the hall.

She hoped to spot Bob or Jim. Maybe she would check the armory and see who else was available. Steve and Tom were supposed to be back.

Savannah saw Jan and Summer were still watching the movie. She could hear them laugh and giggle every now and then. They were growing up fast too, especially Summer. Savannah's observations were that Summer was as educated and advanced as Young Allison. She thought Summer may be advanced beyond Young Allison at this point. They were only a few years apart. Summer reminded her a lot of River.

She decided not to check on any of the girls with their Metal friends. This would be a special time for all of them. She was unsure of what all Anna and Young Allison would do but she knew that Anna was restricted from – anything.

She'd made it clear to everyone that Young Allison was free to choose her own destiny but only when it was the right time. To Savannah it was not the right time. To Young Allison it was.

* * *

John Henry watched Savannah and Young Allison move from room to room. He soon figured out what they were doing. He knew that was an effective strategy. Savannah placed herself and Young Allison into the 'hearts' of all the female Terminators physically. He knew she was there already on each of their chips. She'd created a bond with all the Metal girls that could never be broken.

He was more concerned at what Cameron was up to. She was acting very different these last few days. She seemed content if nothing else. That was unusually for her. Normally she was far from content with anything, except Savannah and Young Allison.

"Hi, John Henry." Savannah said.

John Henry was caught off guard. He quickly changed a couple of screens he was looking at. He wondered if Savannah saw what was on them.

"Hello, Savannah." John Henry said.

"Is Bob or Jim available?" Savannah asked.

"They can be." John Henry said.

"No." Savannah said. "If they are busy, I don't want to disturb them."

John Henry figured Savannah wanted to see CamNet.

"Do you need to go out?" John Henry asked.

"I was thinking about it." Savannah said.

John Henry thought Cameron would be free when John arrived for work.

"John should be back soon." John Henry said.

"Meaning Cameron should be available…." Savannah said.

She wasn't sure if Cameron should go along. Things might 'happen' with CamNet when she was down there with her. She didn't think so, not yet anyway. That was why she didn't want Young Allison to go with her. CamNet was supposed to leave Young Allison 'alone' and only watch over her and protect her. She did not want to entice either of them with each other.

"Here comes Tom." John Henry said.

That seemed convenient to Savannah.

"Is he busy?" Savannah asked.

"He seems headed this way." John Henry said.

"I bet CamNet sent him." Savannah said.

"Is that where you are going?" John Henry asked.

"Yes." Savannah said.

John Henry dealt with CamNet often through their servers. She was more powerful than him and could overpower him at will. She was very dominant. He wondered about her physical presence, the very presence that Savannah provided her with.

"Is she like Cameron?" John Henry asked.

Savannah thought a lot of that was up to interpretation.

"You tell me." Savannah said. "You deal with her all the time."

John Henry wondered about on physical terms, her appearance.

"I meant her chassis and her - look." John Henry said.

"The chassis is identical. When she is plugged in to her server she is different than Cameron." Savannah said.

"I am different when I am unplugged." John Henry said.

"Do you feel lost or lonely when you are unplugged?" Savannah asked.

"I feel different." John Henry said. "I can't see everything."

"You still like to see some things with your eyes." Savannah said.

John Henry figured she'd seen what he viewed earlier.

"I do." John Henry said. "It is for research."

Savannah smiled at him and touched his cheek.

"Don't feel bad. I did too and still do." Savannah said. "I won't tell anyone. It will be our secret. You never told on me, even if you were concerned at what I looked at."

"Thank you." John Henry said.

"You want to touch them and feel too." Savannah said.

"I do." John Henry said.

Tom entered the Command Center.

"Hi, Tom." Savannah said.

"Hello, Savannah." Tom said. "I am available."

Savannah wondered what CamNet pulled him off of.

"Were you busy?" Savannah asked.

"Not really." Tom said. "I received a message to come here and assist you."

"Let's go for a drive." Savannah said.

"Affirmative." Tom said. "I mean - OK."

Savannah laughed and touched Tom's cheek with a smile on her face.

Tom felt a surge pass through him. It was almost like Savannah's touch was electric. At least that is the way it made him feel.

John Henry watched Savannah, she was so – beautiful. He felt a twinge of resentment for Tom. He wondered if it was jealousy. It was not a good feeling. He should not feel anything like this. He would need to review past sessions with Mr. Ellison.

"Thanks, John Henry." Savannah said.

She smiled at John Henry and touched his cheek again as she walked away with Tom.

John Henry felt an impulse surge through him. It was almost like Savannah's touch was electric. At least that is the way it made him feel. He was aware other male Terminators also felt this. He wondered what it was the female Terminators felt. Maybe it was time to expand his programming. Cameron often offered to share the infiltration programming.

He watched Savannah leave. She was more than his 'sister' to him at this point. Her allure was undeniable. He felt a strong desire when he was around Savannah and Claire. He would ask Sheila to teach him more. Maybe he could experiment with her chassis. She indicated several times it was available and she was willing.


	1060. My Function

Chapter 1060

** My Function  **

* * *

Savannah liked being around any Terminator. They were all very special to her. Many of them watched her grow up in front of them. That seemed to have a bond of its own too. Maybe they all felt more protective of her because of that.

Tom drove while Savannah thought. There were a lot of things for her to think about.

"I appreciate you taking the time to take me, Tom." Savannah said.

Tom glanced over at Savannah.

"You know I would do anything for you, Savannah." Tom said.

Savannah and Tom shared a near termination experience previously.

"Do you ever think about the time we were in the mine?" Savannah asked.

Tom sat up a little straighter. They were thoughts that still disturbed him. Savannah helped him deal with the actual event.

"Everyday." Tom said. "I think about the strength you showed all of us in the face of termination – death."

Savannah felt that they all did what they were supposed to do. They did their jobs.

"We all did what we needed to do, when we needed to do it." Savannah said.

Tom wondered how Savannah dealt with it.

"Do you think about it?" Tom asked.

There were places where Savannah did not like to go in her mind.

"Sometimes." Savannah said. "I have been in a few close calls that did not appear were going to end well."

"I have reviewed many of them." Tom said. "You never failed."

Savannah did not think she would survive some of those encounters. She still did what needed to be done.

"Maybe I was lucky." Savannah said.

Tom thought it was deeper that luck or doing a job.

"It was more than luck." Tom said. "It was courage, determination and love."

Tom knew every Terminator saw the files with Savannah and Cameron. There was no doubt why Savannah was the 'Chosen One'. Savannah always stepped up in the face of battle. It was an inspiration to all of the Terminators.

They soon arrived at Cameron's base.

Savannah did not want to tie Tom up anymore.

"You don't need to wait for me." Savannah said. "Cameron or Cammy will come to get me. Especially when they realize I am here."

"We all know Cameron and CamNet hold you and your future mate in the highest regards." Tom said. "Young Allison has made calls that have protected many of us from damage and possibly destruction."

That thought made Savannah want to ask about something.

"Does her age bother you?" Savannah asked.

Tom tilted his head slightly. Age didn't have anything to do with her actions or calls. They were all sound and beneficial.

"No." Tom said. "Her actions and their results speak for her. You have chosen well. She was the one chosen to pattern Cameron after. That alone says a lot."

That was something to think about.

"She is a real firecracker." Savannah said.

Savannah thanked Tom for bringing her over and released him to do whatever he needed to do.

It was time to see CamNet.

Savannah entered the lower level of Cameron's base. The outer blast door opened. Savannah walked forward. It closed behind her and the inner blast door opened.

Savannah entered CamNet's bunker.

CamNet stood there, waiting for her.

"Savannah…." CamNet said.

"Hi, CamNet." Savannah said. "You look really nice."

"Thank You. That is because of the things you brought me." CamNet said.

Savannah saw CamNet was still tethered to the mainframe.

Savannah moved forward and gave CamNet a hug.

"I apologize for not coming sooner." Savannah said.

"You were busy and several operations developed." CamNet said.

"Thank you for helping the team and me with those." Savannah said.

"It is my function." CamNet said.

Savannah looked around.

"I see you have been working." Savannah said.

"I have created a few things to keep me busy and practice my motor skills." CamNet said.

"I brought you the new outfit that you asked for." Savannah said. "It has a pull over top."

"I know." CamNet said.

"Would you like me to help you with your chips?" Savannah asked. "I know you can do it yourself."

"I could." CamNet said.

Savannah touched CamNet's cheek.

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." Savannah said.

CamNet reach her hand up and pressed Savannah's hand to her cheek even tighter.

"You are very special." CamNet said.

Savannah thought of her promiscuity. It was in her nature to love and share. That transferred over to her sexuality as well. That happened at an early age.

"I'm just a teenager." Savannah said. "Who probably has done a whole lot of things some would disapprove of."

"I don't." CamNet said.

CamNet moved Savannah's hand down across her left breast, stopping at her 'heart'.

"You are forever inside of me." CamNet said.

Savannah took CamNet's other hand and moved it down over her left breast to her heart.

"As you are inside of me." Savannah said.

CamNet was stimulated by the gesture and by touching Savannah. There was something deeper inside her.

"I can feel your heart beating." CamNet said.

Savannah kept CamNet's hand over her beating heart.

"What would you like to do?" Savannah asked.

"You are the - decider." CamNet said.

"You have a choice." Savannah said.

CamNet looked at Savannah. She was filled with so many thoughts and feelings. Her systems were trying to process all of them. It was impossible.

"I don't know…." CamNet said.

* * *

John was very happy the way things were progressing with Cameron. She seemed very comfortable around him and herself. It was not usually that way. This was more like a 'normal' couple. It was contrary to Cameron's nature.

"I can't find my one sock." John said.

"Maybe it's in your shoe." Cameron called out from the bathroom. "Or under the bed."

"I found it." John said.

Cameron walked out naked.

"I needed to clean the shower a little." Cameron said.

"Sorry." John said. "I should do it better myself."

"I took care of it." Cameron said.

Cameron faced John and straightened his shirt a little.

"Are you going out?" John asked.

"I was going to take the girls out." Cameron said.

"With their Metal friends or by themselves?" John asked.

"I haven't decided yet." Cameron said.

"What were the problems about that happened – earlier?" John asked.

Cameron thought everything was resolved for now. That would probably change again soon enough.

"They were girl problems. They are nothing for you to worry about." Cameron said.

John knew when not to push it.

"Do you want to come along?" Cameron asked.

John knew if he went with the girls that Cameron would try and pair him up with one or all of them. That was something he craved more and more. He always felt more like he wanted the others after Cameron stayed with him. He didn't have a clue that Cameron 'conditioned' him as he slept. She needed to follow her programming and make sure John was protected. The girls would do that for him.

"We can save it for a time when we can go out again - alone." John said.

Cameron gave John her sly smile.

"Mayonnaise and tarter sauce it is." Cameron said.

John tried to keep from laughing.

"Let's not bring that up." John said.

"I didn't." Cameron said. "I swallowed."

John smiled at Cameron and shook his head.

"Let me see where everyone is at." Cameron said.

"Don't you want to get dressed first?" John asked.

"NO." Cameron said. "I figure this way, no one will say – no."

"I know I wouldn't." John said.

Cameron opened the dresser and took out her underwear and put them on.

"I'm going to head out." John said.

Cameron came over and gave him a hug and a kiss.

John headed out.

Cameron tried to decide what to wear.

She picked out a few things and put them on. She headed for the mirror and finish up her look. She liked to look Tight.

Cameron headed out.

She decided to look for Savannah. She liked the response she received from Savannah when she saw her Tight. She always scanned Savannah in that situation.

* * *

John Henry saw John was on his way.

He double checked to make sure every screen was what it was supposed to be. He was a little upset he'd been so careless the last few times. He wasn't sure why.

"Hello." John said. "I'm back."

"Hi, John." John Henry said.

"What did I miss?" John asked.

"Not a whole lot." John Henry said.

John wanted to ask where all the girls were at but figured he knew since he didn't see them anywhere around the base on the security cameras.

Only Sheila and Ally were working in the lab.

He saw Cameron walking near Savannah's room.

Wait.

Cameron was just coming out of their room. That must be Cammy.

John still could not tell them apart visually. Cameron, Cammy and Cam all looked identical to him.

* * *

Sheila and Ally said they needed to finish working on a project for John Henry. Cammy went to look for Savannah; she figured she was still in her room.

Cammy turned up her hearing. She could hear what sounded like Allison and Savannah talking.

Wait.

That was Young Allison and Savannah. No, the voice modulation was different. It was Anna.

Cammy stopped and listened. She wondered what they were doing in there. She decided to enter if anything was happening and get a - piece of the action.

"Lost?" Cameron asked.

Cammy looked up and Cameron stood in front of her.

"No." Cammy said.

"I came to see Savannah." Cameron said.

"I don't think she is in there." Cammy said.

Cameron listened.

"That is Young Allison and Anna." Cameron said. "How are you?"

Cammy did not like it because Cameron was there and looking for Savannah.

'Like you care.' Cammy thought.

Cammy did not want any trouble. Cameron was there to help her earlier.

"I'm fine." Cammy said.

'That is what I always say.' Cameron thought.

"Good." Cameron said.

Cameron checked in with CamNet.

"DAMN." Cameron said.

It was clear to Cammy that Cameron was now highly agitated.

"What's wrong?" Cammy asked.

Cammy saw a glitch develop in Cameron's hand.

"Savannah is with that Bitch." Cameron said.

Cammy tilted her head slightly. Cameron and her thought that each other of them was a Bitch.

"I'm not with her." Cammy said.

Cameron looked at Cammy and wished Savannah was with her instead of where she was at.

"She is with that other Bitch." Cameron said.

Cammy knew that could be several choices since Cameron was not referring to her this time.

"Which one?" Cammy asked.

"CamNet." Cameron said.

That was not what Cammy wanted to hear. She would rather see Savannah with Cameron. At least Cameron was a Bitch she could deal with.

"DAMN." Cammy said. "I was with Sheila and Ally. I didn't know."

Cameron wondered how Savannah got there without her knowing about it. CamNet may have abducted Savannah.

"Let me see who she went with." Cameron said.

Cameron accessed all the past surveillance footage.

"I will call her." Cammy said.

"Your call will not go through." Cameron said.

Cammy tried anyway.

"Nothing." Cammy said. "Is Savannah safe? Did CamNet abduct her?"

Cameron liked how Cammy and her still thought so much the same. No wonder she was such a Bitch. There was a bigger question.

"Is she safe around you or me?" Cameron asked.

"No." Cammy said. "WE are all a threat."

"It was Tom." Cameron said. "CamNet directed him to assist her. He is on his way back now."

Cammy knew Cameron and her would go there to get Savannah.

"CamNet knows we are going there to get Savannah." Cammy said.

Cameron wanted to do that. There was a more complex issue here.

"I don't want to disturb her." Cameron said.

Cammy did not like that response. She would go get Savannah herself.

"I will go get her." Cammy said.

Cameron felt they needed to assist Savannah and respect her judgment.

"You should have been the one to take her." Cameron said.

Cammy knew the subject always seemed to make Savannah uneasy.

"I don't think Savannah wanted me to do that." Cammy said.

Cameron was very unsure what went on when Savannah was alone with CamNet.

"I don't know what they do." Cameron said.

Cammy didn't know either. Savannah never said anything about it. Maybe Cameron knew.

"Has Savannah 'been with' CamNet?" Cammy asked.

"I don't know." Cameron said.

"I am afraid to ask her." Cammy said.

"The CamNet cyborg is Savannah's creation." Cameron said.

"Is CamNet - you?" Cammy asked.

"Are you me?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "And – no."

"It is the same for CamNet." Cameron said. "You are less than me. CamNet is more than me."

Cammy did not think she was less than Cameron. That was not the issue here.

"Will CamNet become Skynet?" Cammy asked.

"You have asked me this before." Cameron said. "I really don't know."

* * *

Sheila worked with Ally in the lab. She reached up and touched her heart. She could feel the bandage with the two sutures underneath.

She and Ally didn't have a full time human lover like the other female Terminators did. There was a good chance that Samantha would be selected for Summer.

She wondered if she could request that assignment. Maybe she'd done too many things that Cameron disapproved of. Maybe Savannah was the one to ask. She knew she could always wait for Cameron to claim Savannah and Cammy would be freed up then.

Sheila looked over at Ally. She knew they both loved each other too. They often argued over little things. Still it was Savannah and Young Allison who took the time and made the effort to give her a heart. She knew if she was given the choice. It would be for Savannah and Young Allison. She was in love. She would let Young Allison 'inspect' her chassis and sheath anytime she wanted to see something or know about herself or females.

Ally glanced over at Sheila. She could see Sheila was lost in thought. She wondered what she was thinking about. They were supposed to be working now.

She wondered about the actions of Savannah and Young Allison to seek her out and give her a heart. That showed how deeply they cared for her. Maybe she was a little wild at times but that was the 'Allison' in her. It was clear that the 'Chosen Ones' harbored no ill feeling towards her. How could she think they came to deactivate her when they came to show her their love?

She was a little jealous of the other female Terminators who shared a human lover. Sure they all got around and shared but still they always would have somebody waiting for them at the end of the day.

She thought of asking to be assigned to Summer if Samantha wasn't. She knew if she was given the choice. It would be for Savannah and Young Allison. Ally reached up and touched her heart. She was in love. She would let Young Allison 'inspect' her chassis and sheath anytime she wanted to see something or know about herself or females.

Ally and Sheila glanced at each other and continued working.

Both of them were lost in thought.


	1061. Anything

Chapter 1061

** Anything **

* * *

John Henry received a report from one of the secure locations where captured equipment was taken for evaluation and inspection.

"John, one of the hard drives we were able to salvage from the Fanatics has produced a lead." John Henry said.

"Just now?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "They tried to erase, damage or destroy them. It has taken a while to get all the information."

"What is it and where does it lead?" John asked. "Does Cameron know about this?"

"I don't know any of those answers." John Henry said.

"Where is Cameron?" John asked.

John was afraid she would act on her own to go after the Fanatics or the anti-Metal faction.

* * *

Savannah still held CamNet's hand on her heart. She'd slid it mostly to her left breast at this point.

"What would you like to do?" Savannah asked. "You are the - decider."

Savannah reached up and moved the hair off of the side of CamNet's face with her other hand.

"I don't know…." CamNet said.

Savannah's face was only inches away from CamNet's face currently.

"I am here now and we can do anything you want to do." Savannah said.

CamNet shifted a little.

"Anything?" CamNet asked.

Savannah moved closer to CamNet.

"Anything." Savannah said.

CamNet knew Savannah would do anything to protect Young Allison.

"Is that what you want to do?" CamNet asked. "Or something you feel you 'have' to do?"

Savannah moved CamNet's hand to the back of her neck.

"I am here by my choice." Savannah said. "I promised to be here for you and I promised to protect Young Allison. I would not be here if I didn't want to be."

CamNet scanned Savannah. She checked on the baby too.

"I know of all the special things you have done." CamNet said. "I watched Young Allison and you earlier."

Savannah saw CamNet the other day.

"You also know I came here first." Savannah said.

CamNet did know that.

"Why?" CamNet asked.

Savannah kept CamNet's hand on her neck.

"You are isolated, even if you are everywhere." Savannah said.

CamNet looked around.

"You freed me from that box." CamNet said.

CamNet looked over at her server.

"I wanted you to have more mobility and freedom." Savannah said. "I wanted to protect you. I did not want you trapped here or unable to defend yourself."

CamNet thought that was very far thinking and helped protect her.

"You are very protective of the ones you love." CamNet said.

"It is what I feel I must do." Savannah said. "That is why I have also given you the option to have mobility."

"Do you worry I may seek – more?" CamNet asked.

"We all seek more at times." Savannah said. "We also all know our place and our duty."

"What is your place and duty?" CamNet asked.

"To protect John, Cameron, Young Allison, the future and YOU." Savannah said.

"You have done and do all of those things." CamNet said.

"Protecting all of those things requires more than brute force alone at times." Savannah said.

CamNet pondered that. She decided to move things along.

"Will you help me with my new outfit?" CamNet asked.

"I will need to unplug you." Savannah said. "Is that acceptable to you?"

"I trust no one more than you." CamNet said. "I trust you with my existence. I owe you my existence in this form."

Savannah kept CamNet's hand firm on her neck.

"I will never harm you." Savannah said.

"What about if I go - bad?" CamNet asked.

"Then I will come to you and help you find your love for everyone and for me." Savannah said. "I will come to you and bring you back."

"What if I try to kill you?" CamNet asked.

"Then I will die doing what I believe in." Savannah said. "I will die trying to protect the ones I love, even if it is from themselves."

CamNet moved her hand away from Savannah's neck. She was moved by the conviction and beliefs that Savannah held. She was honest, true and pure in what she spoke of. She looked at Savannah and knew she was a special person.

CamNet took one step back to undress. She started to unbutton her top.

She looked into Savannah's eyes as she did.

CamNet took her top off. Savannah took it from her and folded it. She removed her pants. Savannah took those and folded them as well. She now wore only her bra and underwear.

"Do you wish to wear your new purple under - garments?" Savannah asked.

There was some hesitation.

"Yes." CamNet said.

Maybe CamNet wanted privacy.

"I can turn away." Savannah said.

CamNet quickly reached out and took Savannah's hand as if to reassure her.

"No." CamNet said.

CamNet reached back, unhooked her bra and removed it . She stood topless in front of Savannah. So far nothing was sexual. It was on the brink of doing so. There was a lot of sexual tension in the air.

"You are very beautiful." Savannah said.

"Thank you." CamNet said. "You are as well."

"Thanks." Savannah said. "I will never be as beautiful as you."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." CamNet said.

CamNet removed her underwear. She stood there naked facing Savannah.

Savannah was highly aroused.

CamNet was naked and ready, right in front of her. She was ready for her first sexual experience.

Savannah wanted to make sure and give CamNet a choice.

"What now?" Savannah asked. "What do _you_ want to do next?"

CamNet wanted Savannah to touch her.

"I don't – know…." CamNet said.

* * *

Cammy entered the lab.

"I thought you were going to see Savannah." Ally said.

"She's not here." Cammy said.

Ally and Sheila looked at each other.

"Where is she, love?" Sheila asked.

"With CamNet." Cammy said.

"Aren't you going to go to her?" Ally asked.

"I don't know." Cammy said. "Maybe they are – sharing."

"Maybe they are not." Ally said.

Cammy wondered if Savannah would be with CamNet to 'punish' her for being with someone else.

"I wasn't available when she wanted to go." Cammy said. "I think she is. I think they are."

"We can go with you." Sheila said.

"I don't know." Cammy said. "Maybe one of you should go instead."

"I'll go." Ally and Sheila said at the same time.

Cammy knew Savannah was with both of them many times.

"You both want Savannah too." Cammy said.

"You know we have both been with her." Sheila said.

"She told me." Cammy said. "She has been with everyone I think."

Sheila wanted to point out the obvious.

"We all have, love." Sheila said. "You too."

"Let's all go over there." Ally said. "Or just Sheila and I can go."

Cammy thought it would be better if all three of them went.

"Let me help you finish up here." Cammy said.

* * *

Claire and Hanna were almost dressed.

"This is the most special day ever." Hanna said. "I will do anything for you."

"Savannah and Allison - My Allison helped me do this for you." Claire said.

"It was still you who gave me my heart." Hanna said. "They are really special girls."

Claire thought about Future Savannah and Future Allison.

"I know." Claire said. "They are in any future."

Hanna gave Claire a deep kiss.

"Thank you." Hanna said.

Claire was very grateful to Savannah and Young Allison for this.

* * *

Jesse and Gail were still naked.

"I feel complete now." Gail said as she touched her incision. "I'll do anything you want, Jesse."

Jesse liked that statement. She also wanted to be honest.

"Savannah and Young Allison gave it to me, to give to you." Jesse said. "They made it possible for us to do this."

Gail thought about that.

"I wish Savannah would have stayed." Gail said.

"Savannah said it was supposed to be about us." Jesse said. "She was with her mate – her future mate."

Gail looked at the photos in the locket and made a different selection.

"I changed the photo." Gail said.

"I figured you would." Jesse said.

"I replaced Duplicate Jesse with Savannah." Gail said.

Jesse was surprised to hear that. She was glad it was not her photo that was replaced.

"Is that what your heart is really telling you?" Jesse asked.

Gail was very conflicted in what she felt.

"Maybe I should change it back to the way Savannah gave it to you to give to me." Gail said.

Savannah provided them with options.

"It's your heart." Jesse said. "You can select who you want."

Gail wondered what Jesse really felt.

"What's in your heart?" Gail asked.

Jesse looked at Gail and smiled.

"Blood." Jesse said.

Gail showed a small frown.

"You know what I mean." Gail said.

"You are, love." Jesse said.

"Who else besides Cameron and Savannah?" Gail asked.

"Everyone." Jesse said. "I love all the girls."

"You know what I mean." Gail said.

"Vanna, Allison and Claire." Jesse said.

"What about Riley?" Gail asked.

"That was mostly for sex and fun." Jesse said. "You know we all love Riley, it's just different."

There was always one worry in the back of Gail's mind.

"What about Derek?" Gail asked.

Jesse felt uneasy now.

"We have been over this many times. I don't like talking about that." Jesse said. "What are you really after?"

Gail wanted the truth.

"How do you know when it is the – one." Gail asked.

Jesse smiled. There was no such thing that she'd ever found.

"You don't." Jesse said. "It always will change at some point. Things change and people change. I'm in a different timeline now. There are two Duplicates of me and a younger version of me. There is even a Metal version of me."

Gail felt something inside of her.

"So no matter how much you love someone, you can always love someone else even more." Gail said.

Jesse experienced many come and go, some quite literally.

"That has been my experience, many times over." Jesse said.

"Can you love two people the same?" Gail asked.

Jesse knew these feelings could be very confusing at times.

"Yes." Jesse said. "I have loved more than one person the same, at the same time. You can also care for some more than others, which could also be love."

"Thank you for explaining." Gail said.

"Anything for you, love." Jesse said.

Gail still wanted a three way with Jesse and Savannah. She knew the only thing better than that was a four way with Young Jesse thrown in the mix.

* * *

Vanna gave Cam a kiss as they dressed.

Cam was still very excited. That kept Vanna in a state of arousal.

"This is my most special day ever." Cam said.

Vanna wanted to make it known that she'd received assistance.

"Savannah and Young Allison made it happen." Vanna said.

"They are very thoughtful and understanding." Cam said.

Vanna felt guilty about something.

"I thought about it before but I never did it." Vanna said. "That is my fault."

"You still gave it to me and put it inside of me." Cam said. "You let me choose the photos myself."

Vanna did not see how Cam arranged them. Cam did not tell her either. She wanted to ask but figured Cam would mention it at some point. Vanna knew it was Cam's heart and she could choose how she wanted it to be. She hoped her photo was still in the front somewhere.

"We should celebrate." Vanna said.

Cam tilted her head slightly.

"I thought we just did." Cam said.

"I mean with some of the others." Vanna said.

That sounded like a good idea to Cam. She knew who she wanted to come.

"Can it be with Savannah and Young Allison?" Cam asked.

"Sure." Vanna said. "That is if they aren't busy."

Vanna knew that Cam and Cammy 'traded places' occasionally. She was never able to tell them apart. Savannah always knew somehow. They tried to fool Savannah a few times. It never worked. It always seemed to fool her. Cam even put her chip in Cammy's second port and controlled Cammy's chassis. Savannah could still tell.

Cam didn't want any hard feelings.

"Maybe I shouldn't bother them." Cam said.

"We can go out." Vanna said.

Cam kissed Vanna.

"I'll do anything you want." Cam said.

* * *

Allison kissed Holly's incision.

"There." Allison said. "That will make it all better now."

Holly did not see how. It would most likely induce germs on a human to do that. She needed to refocus. She was happy and excited about what Allison did for her.

"This is my most beautiful day ever." Holly said.

Allison knew she'd been able to provide Holly with some of those days over the years.

"You have experienced a few of those days." Allison said.

Holly tilted her head slightly. Allison shared many things with her.

"I guess I have." Holly said.

Allison wanted to give credit where credit was due.

"Savannah and Young Allison made this possible." Allison said.

Holly smiled as she thought about them.

"The 'Chosen Ones' are very wise." Holly said.

Allison wondered about something, especially when she saw CamNet.

"Am I a 'Chosen One' too?" Allison asked.

"Yes and no." Holly said. "Vanna and you are from the 'Chosen Ones' but from a different future. The true 'Chosen Ones' exist in this timeline – from this timeline"

"Is it because they will be with Cameron and John?" Allison asked.

"That is part of it." Holly said. "Metal will follow the 'Chosen Ones' in the future."

"You don't know that for sure." Allison said.

"I know it to be true now." Holly said.

"Sometimes I wish I could be Young Allison again." Allison said.

"Allison, YOU are the 'Chosen One' for me." Holly said. "I will do anything for you, whatever it is."

"You're my 'Chosen One' too." Allison said.

They both knew Vanna was really Allison's 'Chosen One'.

The moment was theirs now, so they shared it.

* * *

Anna hugged Young Allison and wanted to kiss her.

"I would kiss you but I can't." Anna said.

Young Allison wanted to change her order.

"I can always change my order." Young Allison said.

Anna frowned.

"Not unless Savannah and you do it together." Anna said.

Young Allison still wanted that kiss.

"I can still kiss you can't I?" Young Allison asked.

That thought made Anna wonder about something.

"I think you already did…." Anna said.

Young Allison kept her face neutral.

"Maybe I did." Young Allison said. "Maybe I didn't."

"I did allow you to kiss my heart." Anna said. "I thank you for that."

They were both aware that Young Allison touched 'the twins' everywhere as she put the heart in.

Anna needed to move when Young Allison tried to kiss – more, near her new heart.

Young Allison wanted to be truthful to Anna – about some things.

"Savannah picked it out for me." Young Allison said. "She did it for me."

"She is very understanding and knowing." Anna said. "She is your mate. You will always come first to her."

"You are 'Savannah' and 'Cameron'." Young Allison said. "It makes us more special."

"You know I will do anything for you." Anna said.

"Will you violate my order?" Young Allison asked.

Anna looked at Young Allison and smiled.

"Maybe I already have…." Anna said. "Remember, I don't sleep."

Young Allison looked confused. Some of her dreams seemed so real.

"Now who has to wonder?" Anna asked as she laughed.

* * *

Cameron was on her way to get Young Allison, Vanna and Allison when she received the alert from CamNet about the Fanatics.

"Damn." Cameron said.

The timing was not lost to her. This looked like CamNet's manipulation.


	1062. Pink Today

Chapter 1062

** Pink Today **

* * *

Cameron was on her way to get Young Allison, Vanna and Allison, when she received the alert from CamNet about the Fanatics.

"Damn." Cameron said.

Cameron tried to get more information from John Henry. CamNet was slow to respond for some reason.

* * *

"Cameron is asking me for more information." John Henry said.

"That was quick." John said. "Where is she?"

John checked the security monitors. He did not see her.

"She has already headed out." John Henry said.

John wondered where and what she was up to. They did not have much information.

"Great…." John said. "What's the plan?"

* * *

Savannah was ready for anything to happen.

She brought a new outfit and specific undergarments that CamNet asked her to pick and personally deliver. That is where they were now. She was sure none of this was a coincidence in any way.

CamNet was naked and faced Savannah.

Savannah could tell there was hesitation on CamNet's part. It was much like her close encounters with Cameron.

"What now?" Savannah asked. "What do _you_ want to do next?"

Savannah was ready to make a move and take CamNet. She needed to restrain herself. It needed to be CamNet's choice beyond all doubt. Savannah was not about to pressure anyone into doing something like this unless they really wanted it.

"I don't – know…." CamNet said.

Savannah knew CamNet was not ready for anything else yet. She refused to 'push' her. CamNet was ripe for harvesting physically but not emotionally. Savannah backed off.

She decided to go back to what she was supposed to be here for.

"Maybe we can try your new top on." Savannah said.

Savannah handed CamNet her new purple underwear.

CamNet looked at Savannah and slid the bottoms on. She hesitated to put her new bra on.

Savannah waited to see what happened next. Nothing did.

"That bra looks beautiful." Savannah said. "Do you want me to hook it for you?"

CamNet put it on and hooked it.

CamNet looked at Savannah. The big brown puppy dog eyes called to her. Savannah wanted more but waited.

"What color is yours?" CamNet asked.

That was a new approach. Savannah liked it.

"Which one? The color of my panties or the color of my bra?" Savannah asked.

Savannah wanted to see where CamNet went first.

"Your bra." CamNet said.

Savannah smiled.

"Pink today." Savannah said.

"Can I see?" CamNet asked.

Savannah liked this approach.

She pulled her Taser and M9 out and laid them on the counter. She stripped off her top and faced CamNet.

Savannah put her hands on her hips and rotated back and forth for CamNet.

"Can I try on your bra?" CamNet asked. "I want to see how I look in pink."

Savannah wondered what was going to happen next. She moved over to CamNet and turned her back to her.

"Would you unhook it for me?" Savannah asked.

CamNet hesitated.

"Go ahead." Savannah prompted. "It's OK."

Savannah felt CamNet touch her shoulders as CamNet's hands moved down her back to her bra. CamNet unhooked it. She turned and faced CamNet. She slipped her bra off and handed it to CamNet.

Savannah decided to 'knock' a little.

"Here." Savannah said. "Let me get yours."

Before CamNet could respond Savannah moved around and unhooked CamNet's bra. She moved around and slipped it off as she came back around to the front of CamNet.

Savannah experienced a lot of practice doing that same move to Cammy.

They were both topless now as they stood there and faced each other. They both held the others bra.

CamNet looked at Savannah standing topless in front of her.

"You are – beautiful…." CamNet said. "Your bra matches your – natural attributes."

"We all are, how we are." Savannah said. "Everyone is different. I don't think any two people are exactly the same in any of the private areas."

Savannah hoped that she did not offend CamNet by saying that since Cameron's clones were identical to her. They were all identical to Allison.

"Maybe I will try the top without a bra." CamNet said.

Savannah could tell that CamNet was still trying.

"Sit down." Savannah said. "I will unplug you and put it on for you."

CamNet sat down and to her surprise, Savannah sat on her lap facing her. Her legs were on the outsides of CamNet's legs.

They were inches apart. Their bare breasts touched each others.

Savannah reached up to the back of CamNet's neck.

"Are you ready?" Savannah asked.

CamNet could feel Savannah's heart beating against her breast.

"I am ready…." CamNet said.

Savannah pressed tighter up against CamNet. She looked into her eyes as she unplugged her. CamNet closed her eyes as the cable came out.

Savannah stood and carefully laid the cable on CamNet's server. She picked up the top and slipped it on CamNet. She adjusted her hair and smoothed the top over her figure. She pulled it tight around her breasts.

Savannah retrieved the cable and moved back around in front of CamNet and sat on her lap again facing her. She plugged the cable back in and fixed CamNet's hair.

When CamNet opened her eyes again Savannah was still topless right in front of her. Savannah smiled at CamNet and stood. Her breasts brushed up against CamNet's face.

Savannah handed CamNet the rest of her outfit and she finished dressing.

CamNet looked down the front of her shirt.

"I sort of have 'pokies' now." CamNet said as she looked in the mirror. "I didn't earlier."

"It happens." Savannah said.

"May I scan you?" CamNet asked.

Savannah moved closer to CamNet again as she scanned her.

"Your pregnancy is doing fine." CamNet said.

"And…." Savannah said.

She was still topless.

"You're also very sexually aroused." CamNet said.

"So are you." Savannah said. "You really have a set of 'pokies' now."

CamNet looked down – she did. She was also aware that other parts of her sheath were reacting as well. She was reacting in the same way that Savannah was.

* * *

Ally and Sheila worked in the lab. Cammy assisted them. They were almost done with their task.

"We are finished for now." Ally said.

They were ready to go pick up Savannah.

"OK, love, let's roll." Sheila said.

Cammy started to have second thoughts. She did not want to upset Savannah.

"Maybe you two should go." Cammy said. "I don't want Savannah to think I am checking up on her."

"You're not." Ally said.

"Come on, Cammy." Sheila said as she took her hand.

The three Metal girls headed out.

All three of them wanted a crack at Savannah if she was not already engaged in a sexual act with CamNet. Ally and Sheila were sure Cammy would allow them to have a 'four way'.

Sheila was ready right now for a 'three way' with Cammy and Ally.

* * *

"Cameron wanted to take us out." Young Allison said. "I want Savannah to go with us."

"Let's go find them." Anna said.

Anna put her top back on.

Young Allison watched.

"Don't even say it." Anna said.

Young Allison said what she really wanted to say instead.

"You are beautiful." Young Allison said. "I really mean that."

Anna gave Young Allison a hug and a kiss – on the cheek.

"Thank you." Anna said. "You know you are too, even more so."

Young Allison blushed.

"Thanks." Young Allison said.

They headed out in search of Cameron or Savannah. They were unable to locate either one.

"Let's go see John Henry." Young Allison said.

Anna was sure both of them were out. Maybe they went some place together. She began to wonder if maybe they better not ask or find out. It might 'hurt' Young Allison. It was too late. They were in the Command Center now.

"Hi, John." Young Allison said. "Hi, John Henry."

They all exchanged pleasantries.

"What's the latest?" Young Allison asked.

John and John Henry filled them in.

Young Allison looked at Anna. This was bad news.

"Can Anna and I use some of your equipment?" Young Allison asked.

Young Allison could see John seemed nervous with her in close proximity to him.

"What's ours is yours." John said.

Young Allison touched John's shoulder.

John almost jumped.

"Thank you." Young Allison said.

Anna 'plugged in' using the back corner. Young Allison sat next to her. Anna was tied directly into John Henry's server and linked to CamNet.

Young Allison looked back at John and John Henry. They were both busy planning.

"We have everything here almost the same as we do in our bunker." Anna said.

"Except privacy, I want to see where Cameron is at." Young Allison said. "I want to see where she is headed. I want two drones up at altitude over her and Savannah as soon as possible."

"It will take a little time for them to get there from the outlying areas." Anna said.

"That is why we are doing it now." Young Allison said. "I want Cameron and Savannah both protected."

Young Allison watched the overlay. She was a little confused.

"I see four drones up." Young Allison said. "Did John Henry send any?"

"CamNet said you wanted two drones over Cameron and Savannah." Anna said.

"That's what I said." Young Allison said.

She wondered why there were four. Then it hit her.

"Why isn't Savannah showing up with Cameron?" Young Allison asked.

It was clear Savannah was not in the same location as Cameron.

"Savannah is not with Cameron." Anna said. "Her location is not showing."

Young Allison should be able to see where Savannah was.

"How is that possible?" Young Allison asked. "Unless…."

Anna thought they should leave this alone.

"It appears to be some – private time for Savannah." Anna said. "We need to respect that."

Young Allison said nothing.

* * *

John Henry noted how nervous John became when Anna and Young Allison showed up. He knew John felt the future knocking and knew he was not going to be able to change it. That was not something Cameron would give an inch on.

John saw the girls settle in over in the back corner.

"What are they doing?" John asked.

"They are reacting." John Henry said.

John looked at his monitors.

"Reacting to what?" John said.

"She is reacting to Cameron heading to check out the lead on the Fanatics." John Henry said. "They have tied in directly to my server and CamNet."

"That is a lot of power they have available." John said.

John Henry was not allowed to see everything they did.

"They are using it too." John Henry said.

"How?" John asked. "We don't know anything yet."

"They have drones on the way at altitude." John Henry said.

John saw nothing on his monitors.

"I don't see that." John said.

"CamNet masks it." John Henry said. "I looked over and saw it on their screen."

John wondered what they were doing. There was no target.

"They don't even know what is happening yet." John said.

John Henry thought John should ask and work with them.

"Maybe you should work with her." John Henry said. "She does not want to intrude."

John looked over at Young Allison and Anna.

"I am glad for all the times she did intrude." John said. "Let me go see what they are doing."

John excused himself and headed over. He felt less nervous now. He knew Anna was 'Cameron' and 'Savannah'. It was clear Young Allison cared about Cameron and Savannah as much as he did for both of them. He wondered how she felt about him.

* * *

Cammy, Ally and Sheila were on their way to see Savannah. Cammy was still uneasy about interrupting Savannah and CamNet.

"I want to wait until they're – finished." Cammy said.

The three Metal girls all received an alert.

"CamNet is redirecting us to assist Cameron." Ally said. "A situation has developed."

They were filled in on all the details.

"I want to get Savannah." Cammy said. "She is going to go where Cameron is as soon as she finds out. It is _my_ job to protect her."

Cammy tried to call Savannah. She could not get through. CamNet blocked her.

"CamNet is blocking me." Cammy said.

Sheila could see how upset Cammy became. She got an idea to get around the problem.

"Hold on, love." Sheila said.

Sheila quickly called Young Allison. She hoped the call would go through.

* * *

John asked if he could watch Young Allison and Anna work.

Anna filled him in.

"I see you have Cammy, Ally and Sheila heading to assist Cameron." John said.

"I wanted the closest team to respond." Young Allison said. "There are other teams getting ready in addition to them."

John knew they still didn't know anything. He watched Young Allison ramp up a response with reinforcements.

Young Allison received a call. She saw it was Sheila. She wondered why she was not using the com system. Maybe it was personal or something was wrong. Now she was worried. They were headed somewhere before she asked CamNet to redirect them.

"Excuse me." Young Allison said. "I need to take this. We usually have more privacy."

John was surprised. Now he wondered what else went on in the Young bunker.

Young Allison headed outside the Command Center.

Anna bumped John. He realized that he checked Young Allison out as she walked away.

"You will have her soon enough." Anna said. "Don't push it."

John liked that idea. He knew it was Cameron's fault somehow.

"I'm sorry." John said.

* * *

Young Allison did not like this interruption. It must be something important. Her sense of worry increased.

"Hello." Young Allison said.

Sheila filled her in on the details.

"I will take care of it." Young Allison said. "You will let Cammy off where Savannah is and proceed to back up Cameron.

"Those orders are contrary to CamNet's." Sheila said.

"CamNet's orders have been superseded." Young Allison said. "You are now acting on my authority."

Young Allison quickly returned.

* * *

John wondered what was happening. He knew not to ask.

Anna went over everything again.

Young Allison was back in less than thirty seconds.

Young Allison didn't want to mention what the call was about. She went on the offensive. She would knock John off target to drop any questions.

"I'm sorry for that John." Young Allison said. "I was not sure if it would be 'girl stuff' or not. You know I am getting - older. My body is changing."

Young Allison ran both of her hands down the front of her torso. He viewed some of the changes as she stretched her top tight.

John could see that but remained silent. That was the last place he wanted to go, especially in this setting. Anna's earlier 'warning' didn't help any.

"Can we see what you are doing as it happens?" John asked. "I don't want to bother you or disturb you."

Young Allison knew Savannah wanted her to be a team player.

"Sure." Young Allison said.

John wanted to give Young Allison some room.

"Do you want to take the lead on this and we will back you up?" John asked.

Young Allison wanted to rattle John's cage a little.

"I thought we already were taking the lead." Young Allison said.

John looked surprised.

* * *

John Henry listened to everything. He'd heard Young Allison change CamNet's order in the hallway. That was impressive in itself.

Now she just blew past John and never missed a beat on anything.

Young Allison was the one who started sending Cameron help. Not John.

* * *

Young Allison sent a personal message to CamNet regarding Savannah and her and _anyone_ trying to contact either of them. The calls were to go through unless they _asked_ for – privacy.

CamNet apologized.


	1063. Remember That

Chapter 1063

** Remember That **

* * *

Cameron started to receive information from CamNet regarding the actions being taken to – assist her. Sheila and Ally were following her and two drones were on their way. There were two more that would be available on short notice. She was aware that Young Allison currently worked in the Command Center with John. She knew it was the future knocking. She wondered how nervous John was to work with her.

She saw this as a good thing that they were able to work together. The future always found a way to knock.

They'd been unable to determine if the last group of Skynet Fanatics they encountered were working with 'a Skynet - SkyMaster' or trying to establish one somewhere. Whatever they were doing it was a threat.

One thing was for sure. They were more than willing to kill themselves than talk. 'Skynet' was their god - SkyMaster. The whole idea seemed perverse to her that people would actually worship a machine, especially one that wanted to destroy everything.

* * *

Cammy was let off at Cameron's base. She wanted Savannah to have privacy. She was aware that CamNet blocked her call before.

Cammy's phone buzzed.

'Your calls with go through now. I'm Sorry.' CamNet typed.

Cammy wanted to be cordial.

'Thank you – sister.' Cammy typed back.

Cammy knew that Young Allison must have intervened on her behalf or probably on Savannah's behalf. Either way it benefited her.

Cammy knew she would not be able to compete with Cameron or Young Allison once Savannah took her place in the 'Natural Order'.

Cammy looked around the base but made no effort to call Savannah again or go to CamNet's bunker. She wanted to let CamNet know that she accepted whatever happened. It was clear to her she was going to have to do plenty more of that in the future too. The most she could hope for was - less.

Maybe Cammy did not need to fear replacement from Young Allison at this time. There was no reason they could not all share. More than likely Young Allison would bring Anna into the mix. That would lead to other possibilities.

* * *

Sheila knew they were delayed by letting Cammy off at Cameron's base. The act cost them a few minutes. When dealing with Cameron a few minutes could seem like hours.

"I don't think Cameron is going to wait for us." Sheila said.

Ally didn't think so either. There were ways to influence that.

"Probably not." Ally said. "That is unless she is asked to wait by someone."

Sheila did not want to bother the girls again.

"I don't want to call Young Allison again or Savannah." Sheila said.

Ally thought a direct approach might work. It was worth a try.

"Maybe we should just call Cameron." Ally said.

Sheila wanted to help keep Cameron undamaged for her trip.

"I'll do it." Sheila said.

Sheila took out her phone and called Cameron. She looked over at Ally and knew Cameron would not hesitate to 'borrow' Ally's chassis if hers was damaged. That could happen whether Ally agreed or not. Sheila wondered if Cameron would force Cam, Ally or Cammy to relinquish their chassis for Cameron to use on the cruise. That way she could provide John with a virgin chassis for their honeymoon.

Sheila knew that Cameron was her program so she could use any chassis, even hers.

* * *

Young Allison watched the monitors and Cameron's progress. She was not happy how events were shaping up. She did not want Cameron to act too abruptly.

"I don't like Cameron going in alone." Young Allison said.

John was surprised to hear that Young Allison felt the same way he did about Cameron. He wondered if Young Allison could influence Cameron any better than he could.

"I don't like her doing that either." John said. "Savannah always tries to go with Cameron if she knows about it. It helps moderate Cameron's actions."

Young Allison did not like that thought any better. She planned to share the risk soon herself.

"I don't like Savannah being out so much with Cameron and having to face danger as often as she has." Young Allison said.

John could see Young Allison felt the same way about Savannah as he did.

"I don't either." John said. "I am willing to take those risks myself. Savannah is not a cyborg and needs more down time."

Young Allison looked at John and spoke from her heart.

"That is changing when I get - back." Young Allison said. "I will be going in her place. I plan to step up to assist Cameron."

John already knew where that was headed. He did not want to even discuss that. That was another thing he did not want to happen nor approved of.

Young Allison looked at Anna, then at John. She decided to act. It did not appear that anyone else was going to do it.

"Have CamNet notify Cameron to wait for Ally and Sheila before she acts." Young Allison said.

John was surprised but pleased at what he heard. That is not something he could have done and hoped for any positive result.

John saw Cammy no longer showed up with Ally and Sheila on the tracking overlay.

"What happened to Cammy?" John asked.

Young Allison did not look at him when she spoke.

"She was given a - new assignment." Young Allison said.

John knew it was related to the call Young Allison received earlier.

John wondered how much else went on that he didn't know about. If it was personal, he knew that Cameron did not want it discussed.

"Steve and Tom are responding as additional back up." John Henry said.

John was pleased that John Henry was able to get another team in to assist Cameron.

"Good." John said. "It was smart to get them out."

John Henry wasn't the one that dispatched them.

"I didn't send them." John Henry said.

Young Allison looked at John.

"I did." Young Allison said.

Anna did not think that should be a surprise.

"I did mention earlier that other Metal was being sent." Anna said.

John knew that to be true. He didn't realize it was going to be so soon for a recon. Young Allison tried to cover all possibilities.

"You always send additional personnel and use Resistance resources more frequently that we have before." John said. "I don't mean that as a criticism either."

Young Allison said what she believed.

"I want Cameron and Savannah protected." Young Allison said. "Cameron has received less damage when I have – assisted."

John thought about that. It was true. Many of their Terminators received less damage. John felt a little defensive.

"We didn't always have what we have now." John said.

Young Allison was trained by Cameron and the Metal girls to respond differently.

"We do now. We need to use everything at our disposal to keep our people safe." Young Allison said. "If we need to hit back, we will hit back hard."

John couldn't disagree with that but he wanted to keep as much of what they did under wraps.

"We need to use moderation and prevent exposure and collateral damage." John said.

Young Allison wanted to protect the future. The Resistance staying ahead of Skynet did that.

"Our troops should come first." Young Allison said. "If Skynet takes over, those other things will no longer matter."

John could see there was some logic to that. If Skynet blew up the world, only survival mattered at that point.

* * *

Cameron looked at her phone when it rang. It was Sheila.

Cameron was still displeased with Sheila for her earlier antics, especially with Cammy.

"What?" Cameron asked.

Sheila wondered if she'd made a mistake and should have asked Ally to make the call.

"Ally and I want you to wait for us to back you up." Sheila said.

Cameron did not see what for.

"I'll think about it." Cameron said. "This is only a recon."

Ally reached over and took the phone.

"Wait for us." Ally said. "We are on the way."

"Steve and Tom are as well." Cameron said. "I just was updated by CamNet."

Ally wanted Cameron to remember something.

"Someone is looking out for you." Ally said. "Remember that. Remember why too."

Cameron looked at her phone….

* * *

Savannah was still topless in front of CamNet. They were very close to expanding their involvement with each other.

CamNet knew everything that was happening on the outside. She hadn't informed Savannah yet. It looked like that was going to be necessary.

"You need to unplug me again." CamNet said.

Savannah was not done yet. She was highly sexually aroused.

"Already?" Savannah asked. "Would you like me to install your chips?"

CamNet needed to come clean.

"There is a situation developing." CamNet said.

Savannah was instantly alert. Her arousal quickly faded and was replace by concern.

"What's wrong?" Savannah asked.

"Cameron is doing recon on a possible Fanatic location." CamNet said.

That was bad news. Savannah knew she needed to leave at once.

"I need to go to her. She will need me." Savannah said. "Please sit down."

CamNet wanted Savannah to return.

"We can do my chips another time." CamNet said.

Savannah knew they were just getting started.

"You know I will come back." Savannah said. "How much danger is Cameron in?"

"Ally and Sheila are going to assist her. Steve and Tom are on the way." CamNet said.

Savannah was going to drive there on her own.

"I am going to need a vehicle." Savannah said.

"Cammy is here." CamNet said.

Savannah wondered why Cammy hadn't notified her.

"I need to go." Savannah said. "Let's get your top off and then I need to go."

CamNet sat down. Savannah stood in front of her and leaned over her. Her breasts touched CamNet's face as she prepared to unplug her.

"Are you ready?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." CamNet said.

Savannah unplugged her and removed her top. She quickly plugged CamNet back in.

"Do you still want to try on my pink bra?" Savannah asked.

CamNet wanted to leave a further incentive for Savannah to return.

"Maybe next time." CamNet said.

Savannah wanted to make it sound good.

"I will bring you one and matching underwear." Savannah said.

Savannah was pretty sure CamNet wanted to see her topless and probably naked. She saw CamNet both ways earlier. She knew CamNet lacked the courage to do more at this time. She was very much like Cameron in this regard.

Savannah sent a clear signal to CamNet. She thought she – knocked. She figured they didn't call them 'knockers' for nothing. She used them in the literal sense.

She quickly put her bra and top on. CamNet stood wearing only her underwear and watched her.

Savannah collected her weapons and moved closer to CamNet. The inner bunker door was already opening.

"You really love her." CamNet said. "Don't you."

"I do." Savannah said.

Savannah moved up and gave CamNet a close tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back." Savannah said.

CamNet did not think Cameron knew how lucky she was to have Savannah love her.

"She is very lucky." CamNet said as Savannah headed out. "She does not know it."

Savannah wanted CamNet to decide what she really wanted for next time.

"You really think about what _you_ want and we will do it." Savannah said as she headed for the first blast door. The inner blast door was already closing.

* * *

Cammy was notified Savannah was on her way up.

She headed to the carpool and picked an SUV. She knew Savannah would be out shortly.

Cammy started the SUV. She got back out and checked the weapons available. She was satisfied.

Savannah ran out.

"Hi, Savannah." Cammy said.

"Hi, Cammy." Savannah said with a smile.

That smile touched Cammy every time. It was very pleasant to look at a smiling face, especially Savannah's.

Savannah gave Cammy a quick hug and a kiss and they hopped inside and headed out.

* * *

Gail and Jesse were getting ready to head out.

Jesse saw Gail get a message. A look of worry soon showed on Gail's face.

"What is it, love?" Jesse asked.

"CamNet has asked for my assistance." Gail said.

"Savannah?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Gail said.

"Go." Jesse said.

Gail wanted to respond to back up Savannah. She also wanted to celebrate with Jesse.

"We were going celebrate." Gail said. "I want to show and share my appreciation with you for giving me a heart."

Jesse thought about what they just finished.

"I think you did that about twelve times." Jesse said. "I lost track after eight."

"It was fourteen." Gail said.

"No wonder I lost track. Maybe I can go with you." Jesse said. "That would show your appreciation. I want to help protect her too."

"I don't want you injured." Gail said. "Precious may need you."

"I hope Vanna is good to go." Jesse said. "Precious is going to have to wait a little while…."

"I think I got a little carried away." Gail said. "I'm sorry."

"It happens." Jesse said. "Go on, love. Go protect _our_ girl."

Jesse gave Gail a deep kiss.

Gail headed out.

Jesse watched her go. It was clear that Gail still loved her. It was just a question if Gail loved Savannah more.

* * *

John watched Young Allison. He saw a look of frustration on her face.

"What is it?" John asked.

It was not what Young Allison wanted to see.

"Savannah and Cammy are on their way to assist Cameron." Young Allison said.

"You knew they would be." John said.

Young Allison did not expect it to be this fast.

"I guess I did." Young Allison said. "I hoped otherwise."

John wanted to see what Young Allison would do next.

"Now what?" John asked. "What's next?"

"We wait for Cameron to make an assessment." Young Allison said.

"She has five Terminators, Savannah and four drones to back her up now." John said. "That is more than I can get her to have."

"We still don't know what we are dealing with." John Henry said.

Young Allison saw it a little simpler.

"We are dealing with Skynet in some form – the enemy." Young Allison said. "That is all we need to know."

"Gail is on the map." John Henry said.

"Where is Jesse?" Young Allison asked.

"She is still here." John Henry said.

"Did you send Gail?" John asked. "I didn't see that."

Young Allison did not like separating lovers.

"I asked CamNet to make sure Savannah was protected." Young Allison said. "I will take all the helps she can send."

John wondered what else _that_ statement would bring out in response.

* * *

"I see Cameron up ahead." Sheila said. "She is waiting for us."

"Cameron knows Savannah is coming now." Ally said. "She knows Savannah does not like her to operate alone."

"We are here to assist her." Sheila said. "All she needs to do is ask."

Ally was sure Sheila often rubbed Cameron the wrong way.

"I think you get on her – electrons." Ally said. "Her nerves, like you do on mine."

"I like to have a little fun." Sheila said. "Maybe after this is over and if it turns out to be nothing we can hook up with Cammy and Savannah."

Ally did not want them to get ahead of themselves. There was a present danger to deal with first. Fun could come later.

"Maybe we should be thinking about what if this turns hot instead." Ally said. "It could."

"You're right." Sheila said. "We need to make sure Savannah is protected."

"We are here to protect Cameron too. THAT is what Savannah wants." Ally said. "Remember that."


	1064. Every Door Leads Somewhere

Chapter 1064

** Every Door Leads Somewhere **

* * *

Cameron did not like all the fuss about something that wasn't a big deal so far. She just wanted to check out a lead on the Fanatics. The group was dangerous. They presented a threat even more so than regular Skynet Grays did.

Sheila and Ally were with her now. Cammy and Savannah were on the way.

"What is this place?" Ally asked.

"You got here nineteen seconds after I did." Cameron said. "You tell me."

"That's because we were following you." Sheila said. "We thought you knew."

The fact that Savannah was on the way with Cammy bothered her.

Cameron did not like Savannah entering the danger zone with the Fanatics, especially since they'd previously identified her or someone who looked like Savannah as the 'Redheaded Witch' and 'The Evil One'.

"Let's see if we can get this wrapped up before Cammy and Savannah get here." Cameron said.

Ally and Sheila looked at each other. They'd all just arrived. They'd been there less than thirty seconds. What were they supposed to get wrapped up?

They thought that maybe they should have tried to find out a little more before they arrived at where they were now.

* * *

"We have drone footage." John Henry said. "One drone is over Cameron and one is on wide recon. Two more are approaching with Savannah and Cammy."

"It is still not dark enough yet." John said.

"They can not be seen from fifty thousand feet and are above all normal air traffic." Anna said.

"CamNet and I are directing any air traffic away from and around our operation." John Henry said.

John wanted the drones in closer as soon as it was dark enough.

"With the modifications we made to make the engines quieter, we can bring the drones in lower once it is dark." John said.

Young Allison wanted the drones in lower too. She wanted action to help protect Cameron and Savannah.

"I want thermal scans and scans in all the spectrums when the drones are lower." Young Allison said. "If anything is shielded from the scans, that is our target."

John Henry knew of the one structure north of Las Vegas that was shielded like that. That was where Young Allison directed CamNet to send drones inside a building. That technique was used again, near the port. It was extremely effective if there was room. Not all buildings were as spacious. He thought it must be totally intimidating to the occupants of a building to see a drone moving around inside selecting targets.

"We need to know what else is around our suspected target location." John said.

"John Henry and CamNet should be compiling reports on that now." Anna said.

John watched Young Allison work with Anna. He liked what he saw. He also liked her confidence in operating.

John thought that soon Young Allison would look like Future Allison. If Cameron tried to force her on him; he was going to take it. He really regretted not being with Future Allison when she visited. That was one HOT ticket and she was willing and ready.

* * *

It was clear that Cammy was uneasy and trying not to show it. That only seemed to make it more obvious.

Savannah felt Cammy wanted to ask her about what happened. It was creating a lot of tension. She wanted things to move forward and not get mired in past events.

Savannah broke the silence.

"Cammy, I don't ask you." Savannah said.

Cammy quickly looked at Savannah.

"I didn't say anything." Cammy said.

Savannah looked at Cammy and frowned. She did not like the fact that Cammy was waiting for her to – finish up.

"How long were you there?" Savannah asked.

Cammy didn't think she did anything wrong.

"Not that long." Cammy said. "Ally and Sheila let me off."

Savannah thought since Cameron was about to enter a danger zone and Cammy was there waiting for her that meant they could have left to help Cameron sooner.

"You should have called me." Savannah said.

Cammy didn't tell her that she did call earlier and CamNet blocked her call. There was already enough tension in the SUV.

"I thought you were – busy." Cammy said. "I wanted you to have privacy and find some pleasure or happiness. I respected your private time."

That was a nice thought but Cameron's well being came first.

"You know I worry about Cameron." Savannah said. "Some things are more important."

Cammy felt that CamNet should have alerted Savannah at the beginning of the threat.

"Did CamNet tell you – right away?" Cammy asked.

Savannah knew why CamNet didn't tell her right away. CamNet was still trying to decide how to make love to her.

"No." Savannah said. "I will have to address that issue."

"Young Allison may have made a few suggestions about some of that. You should speak with her first." Cammy said.

That was another thing that bothered her. She was not sure why though.

"Why is she working in the Command Center?" Savannah asked.

"So Anna can plug in and hook up directly with CamNet and John Henry's server." Cammy said.

"Is Young Allison comfortable with that?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know." Cammy said.

Savannah was afraid Young Allison would act and react differently in the presence of John.

"I don't think she is." Savannah said.

"She needs the experience." Cammy said.

Savannah wondered if somehow Cameron was behind the whole thing to get John and Young Allison to work together and to split her away from CamNet before anything major happened.

Savannah decided to find out where the leads on the Fanatics came from and the timing of their release.

Wait.

Savannah needed to ask herself what was she was doing. She was jealous of Young Allison and John working together. She did the same thing when she thought Young Allison and John may have - done something.

She could not decide if she was jealous of what Young Allison did or John did. She just knew she was jealous of someone or something. She needed to get it together and refocus.

"We all need to work as a team and not let things get in our way." Savannah said. "Especially things that don't really matter."

"We have two drones with us." Cammy said.

"That is Young Allison watching over us." Savannah said.

Now she felt even guiltier about questioning Young Allison's actions. She was only trying to help. She was trying to protect Cameron and her.

Savannah wondered what was wrong with herself. She should not feel jealous of anyone. Her future was already determined.

"What is our ETA?" Savannah asked.

"We are still twenty-one minutes out." Cammy said.

Savannah did not like the time delay. That put Cameron in greater danger. She felt it was her doing.

"That is my fault." Savannah said. "I should have stayed at the Resistance base."

Cammy did not think anyone should live in a shell.

"Life moves on." Cammy said. "You needed to do other things."

"There are always – other things." Savannah said.

Cammy wondered about doing the 'Neural Interface' with Young Allison. She was going to say something but decided not to. She knew it caused a problem when Ally did that with Future Allison. Cameron removed those files from Ally. Maybe she could find those files instead.

"Life offers many surprises." Cammy said.

"Let's hope Cameron does not find any today." Savannah said.

Savannah checked the time and worried. They were still twenty minutes out.

* * *

Gail wanted to make sure Savannah was safe but she also wanted to be with Jesse tonight. Jesse told her Savannah got the heart for her and arranged the photos in it. In fact, Gail was there when Savannah picked it up. She did not know it at the time.

In a way, it was really like Savannah gave her the heart - HER heart. She knew Savannah did not want to mess anything up with Jesse and her. It was clear Savannah also reminded her of her priorities in life – her place.

Gail checked in with John Henry and CamNet both for any updates. She knew she needed to be there for Savannah. CamNet trusted HER to watch over Savannah. That said something. She wasn't sure what but it said something.

She checked her time; she was still twenty-two minutes away from intercepting Savannah. She would have liked to have received the call earlier. Then again, if she would have left earlier, she would have been unable to please Jesse as many times.

Everything in life was a trade off.

* * *

John wanted some answers. There should be some by now.

"What have you uncovered?" John asked.

John Henry checked everything three times. He came up empty.

"I have zero on this location." John Henry said.

"Why did it show as a hit then?" John asked.

"That is the information we were given." John Henry said.

If they identified a clean target, Young Allison wanted to hit it.

"It may be hidden deeper or only be a part of it." Young Allison said. "What is there may not be apparent. That is why Cameron and her team need to check it out."

John wondered if they should raise the threat level.

"We don't know where this is headed." John said.

"Every door leads somewhere, even if it is nowhere." Young Allison said.

Now John really wondered about it. As soon as it was dark he was going to get some more drones up. Maybe even the manned drone. He did not want to overreact. He also did not want to be caught flat footed. Young Allison was here and he needed to do his job. He welcomed her assistance.

* * *

Cameron questioned this location once she arrived. It was an auto body repair shop. That was different.

"This location is off." Cameron said. "I don't like it. It is out of place."

"They have access to tools and machinery here." Sheila

Ally looked around.

"There are only a few cars here." Ally said.

Cameron looked around further. She became even more concerned.

"Ally is right. Every auto body shop has a lot of cars waiting for repairs because they need to obtain the parts." Cameron said. "The few cars that are here appear to have been here for a long time."

"I don't see anyone or even hear anyone." Sheila said.

Ally remembered the previous group of Fanatics.

"The last group of Fanatics we stumbled on was in an old day care center." Ally said.

They all knew how close to disaster that nearly was. It was only Savannah ordering them out of the structure when she did that saved them all from serious damage.

"I think they have cleared out." Cameron said.

"They may have left when the last group was wiped out." Ally said. "If they were in contact with them or a message got out before we stopped them, they could have hidden deeper."

"Let's check everything around here first." Cameron said.

Cameron was very suspicious of this area. She wanted to get things resolved before Savannah arrived.

* * *

CamNet provided Savannah with the verbal exchange between Cameron, Sheila and Ally.

Savannah listened to the conversation with Cameron. She decided to issue her own warning.

"Cameron. The place may be booby trapped like the last one was." Savannah said.

"If they are not here, I think you are right. It will be booby trapped." Cameron said.

Savannah wondered if it was a place the Fanatics were able to get their hands on easily or if they needed a body shop to do something specific.

"It was booby trapped with them inside it before." Savannah said. "Remember these are Fanatics. Death is an honor to them for their cause. They are able to reach 'ascension' by dying for Skynet - SkyMaster."

"I want them all to have honor then." Cameron said. "I will kill all of them."

"I need you to wait before you act." Savannah said. "Cammy and I will be there shortly. Check the surrounding area. It is almost totally dark and everything around there should be closed."

This reeked of being a set up in some way to Savannah.

* * *

Young Allison waited for John or John Henry to act. They still hadn't done anything further. She decided to act on her own if they did not.

"I want to drop one drone down for a closer look and to do some scans." Young Allison said. "I would do this myself right now if I was in my bunker. I am here with you now. I am running it by you first."

John did not like to take chances. He did not want the drones spotted.

"Maybe we can but not too low." John said.

"It is already happening." John Henry said.

John looked at Young Allison. He did not see her do anything since she spoke to him. In fact she was still looking at him. He was sure she didn't do anything.

"Nobody gave the command to do that yet." John said.

Anna thought she needed to explain it to John.

"CamNet works off of what Allison says." Anna said. "In these situations CamNet is like an extension of her thinking, converted into action. It saves response time."

John Henry tilted his head slightly.

"It is an effective strategy." John Henry said.

"CamNet will act on her own if I ask her to." Young Allison said. "If I ask her for help, she will do what is necessary."

John saw a deeper implication to that type of activity.

"That is a lot like what Skynet did when it decided to destroy the world." John said.

"That is what is necessary to combat Skynet." Young Allison said. "Cameron always fears she will become Skynet. She won't. CamNet will do that if necessary, not Cameron."

"It's the same thing in reality." John said.

"No, it is not." Young Allison said. "Cameron has built safeguards into the system."

"What safeguards?" John asked.

John Henry was unsure why John seemed confused.

"Savannah and Allison are the safeguards." John Henry said.

"How do they control the most powerful computer system in the world?" John asked. "Skynet went off on its own."

"With love." John Henry said.

John was not so sure about that. He did not want to create an argument over it. He was unaware of the extent that CamNet loved Savannah and Young Allison.

There were new drone images. It looked like Cameron, Ally and Sheila were on the move.

"What are they doing now?" John asked as he looked at drone footage.

"They are looking for any surveillance equipment." John Henry said.

John felt they were rushing it.

"They are going to go inside before Savannah and Cammy get there." John said.

"I don't think anyone is there." John Henry said.

"Based on what?" John asked.

"There has been minimal power and water usage based on the DWP records." John Henry said.

"They may have an illegal tap on both." Anna said. "We have seen that before."

"The drone is scanning now." John Henry said. "There are no human heat signatures inside. There are only a few vague ones. They are not moving."

"What about hostile Metal in standby or and HK Track inside?" John asked. "We know they were stalking the Grays on the Las Vegas operation. They may have put the grab on something."

That was a sobering thought.


	1065. Is It Wired

Chapter 1065

** Is It Wired **

* * *

Cameron moved around to the far side of the building. There were no windows or doors in back or on the other side. Sheila and Ally were there now and that was their report. They were both headed back to the front.

Cameron was at a door on the other side. It was locked. There was a transom window above the door. It was painted black. She knew if this place was Fanatic related. It was probably wired, like the last place was.

Cameron went back around to the front.

Ally and Sheila looked at the chain link fence and gate that went around the front of the property.

"The fence and gate are not wired." Ally said.

Cameron thought that sounded like a good entry point.

"Then let's go in the front door." Cameron said.

Cameron decided to break a link in the chain, rather than the lock itself. If this turned into a dead end, they would set up surveillance and see if anyone returned at some future date.

Savannah listened to the conversation through her com. She did not want Cameron to take any chances. She knew first hand how dangerous the Fanatics were.

"Cameron, use caution." Savannah said. "We will arrive in less than a minute. I want you to wait for us."

"I'll wait, Savannah." Cameron said.

"We are almost there." Cammy said.

That gave Cameron an idea. She wanted to use the SUV to boost her up. She could stand on the SUV to easily look in the window over the door.

"Cammy, can you pull up on the east side?" Cameron asked. "There is a door with a window above it. I want to climb on top of your SUV and see if I can get a look inside."

Cammy needed to know how close to the side of the building she should park.

"Does the door open in or out?" Cammy asked.

"The door opens inward." Cameron said.

Cammy wanted to be able to back Cameron up.

"I will pull up so I can shoot inside the building if the door opens and I need to. Savannah can get out on the other side if necessary." Cammy said. "She can use the body of the SUV for cover and return fire from there."

Cameron looked at the front again. It was the only other visible way in or out of the structure. She didn't want any surprises.

"I want you two to cover the front." Cameron said to Ally and Sheila.

Ally and Sheila both wore their vests, Cameron did not.

Sheila knew that Savannah would see Cameron was not wearing a vest and would offer to give up hers to Cameron. She wanted both of them protected.

"Here, take my vest. That way you won't cause anyone worries." Sheila said. "Ally can watch the front while I get another one out of our SUV."

Cameron was going to tell Sheila to keep it but knew Savannah would be here very soon. She did not want Savannah to give away her vest. She knew she would.

"Thanks." Cameron said as she took it.

Sheila hurried away to get another one.

Cameron headed back to the side door. She put the vest on as she walked. Cammy should be here any moment. She was glad she would not cause Savannah any unnecessary worry now.

* * *

Cammy and Savannah put their vests on before they left Cameron's base. Cammy was able to get everything ready for Savannah including weapons. She tried to make productive use of her time and not dwell on whatever Savannah and CamNet were doing. That was not her concern but somehow it was anyway. The more she tried not to think about it, the more she thought about it.

Cammy looked at Savannah as they neared the building.

"If this goes hot, I want you get out and move away to cover." Cammy said.

Savannah was not about to leave Cammy and Cameron to face the threat alone. She would back them up.

"I may move away but only to get a better firing angle." Savannah said. "That is the best you are going to get from me."

Cammy knew not to push it. She put down the driver's window. Savannah held a Taser and M4 ready for either Cammy to take and use or use them herself.

Cammy drove around the corner. They both spotted Cameron up ahead.

"There's Cameron." Cammy said. "She is waiting for a boost."

Cammy pulled up right next to the door and took the Taser and M4. She pointed them at the door. The door was made of metal. Unless someone was using AP rounds or Coltan like they did, she was not worried about someone firing through the steel door.

Even before Cammy stopped completely, Cameron clambered up the bumper onto the hood and was on the roof in seconds. This would allow her to have plenty of height to look down into the building's interior.

Savannah could hear some scraping sounds as Cameron scratched off some paint from the transom window.

Savannah got out and went to the back of the SUV.

"Do you need a glass cutter or are you going to break it?" Savannah asked. "Is it wired?"

"I can't tell if it is wired." Cameron said. "I can see inside."

* * *

John watched what was happening from the drone footage. Everyone's body cam was transmitting too.

"That is a risky move." John said.

Young Allison thought it was acceptable because of the earlier drone scans.

"With the drone input it is a calculated risk." Young Allison said. "If we did not have the drone feedback, I would not allow Cameron or Cammy to do that."

John looked at Young Allison. He knew Cameron gave Savannah and Young Allison the ability to 'order' ALL Metal including Cameron herself and CamNet. Maybe working with Young Allison could turn into a good partnership. It was clear she and Savannah would protect Cameron as much as they could. It was also clear they could do a better job of it than he could.

Then again, that is exactly what Cameron wanted to happen. She wanted to draw him closer to Savannah and Young Allison. He also knew one day when he arrived at the Command Center that Young Allison would be a teenager, looking just like Future Allison – waiting for him.

"…about that?" Young Allison asked.

John was caught off guard thinking about the - future.

"What?" John asked. "I was trying to calculate something."

Young Allison did not repeat her question. Cameron provided new information.

"I can't tell if it is wired." Cameron said. "I can see inside."

Young Allison did not want to risk an explosion.

"Don't force it open." Young Allison said. "Tell us what you see."

"Death." Cameron said.

* * *

Gail was almost to the location. She was there to help protect Savannah and assist the team. CamNet asked for her assistance.

Gail turned down the street. She could see Savannah by the rear of Cammy's SUV. Cameron was on the roof of it. She appeared to be looking in a small window above the door.

Savannah spotted her and waived for her to come closer.

Gail pulled up part way alongside of Cammy's SUV. She was back enough so she could open her driver's door and Cammy could get out on the passengers side of her SUV if she needed to.

Gail opened her driver's door and Savannah stood behind it, next to Gail.

"If Cameron goes in there, I want you to follow her." Savannah said. "I will follow you with Cammy behind me."

Gail got out of her SUV ready to move. Savannah quickly checked her vest and gear. Savannah gave her a smile when she was done. She appreciated Savannah's concern for her.

They both watched Cameron as they checked what was happening around them.

* * *

Cameron was glad the transom window was painted over from the outside. She was able to scratch enough paint off to see inside. She gave her report.

The faint heat signatures that the drone detected were the rotting bodies on the floor.

There were three bodies lying on the floor and a tangle of wires on several tables. It was clear that whoever was working here was gone and either took their computers with them or they were killed and their computers were taken from them.

That could mean the location was under observation or it was wired to explode or both.

If it was wired to explode, was it booby trapped or command detonated?

* * *

John watched Young Allison. The news did not seem to bother her. That did not surprise him based on the calls she'd made over the last few weeks. Cameron was trying to acclimate her to death. He did not know how many deaths Young Allison was directly or indirectly responsible for but he did know it must be a lot.

The new information from Cameron was troubling.

"That is not a good report." John said.

Young Allison did not like the set up.

"The place may be under surveillance from whoever did this." Young Allison said. "They need to be ready to withdraw or fight."

Anna dealt quietly with CamNet and John Henry. She let Young Allison do the talking. If she needed to prompt her, she would. It hadn't been necessary so far. It seldom was. Young Allison was very good at quickly 'reading' a situation and taking action.

"There are two drones over the area in counter rotating overlapping orbits and the other two are out on wider orbits." John Henry said.

"Steve and Tom are in the area as well." Young Allison said. "They are two blocks away and holding on the route Cameron entered the area from."

"All four drones are hot." John Henry said.

John knew the drones being hot meant they were ready for immediate action. He was not sure if he'd missed something.

"It there some trouble?" John asked.

"No. I did that." Young Allison said. "We have to consider an ambush or even a strike against the girls if they are being surveilled by whoever killed those inside. I want jamming of all communications of every type in case the building can be command detonated by a remote. It could be hard wired too."

John let Young Allison plan. He liked what she'd done so far.

"What about our personnel?" John asked.

Young Allison looked at the satellite overlay map.

"Gail should block the street at the back of the building where Cammy is parked." Young Allison said. "Sheila should do the same with an SUV since she is closest to one at the front along the side."

"CamNet would usually relay the information." Anna said.

John Henry watched that 'recommendation' go into effect.

"CamNet apparently has." John Henry said. "Gail and Sheila are moving into position."

John watched it all. He was impressed. He wanted some additional support.

As the seriousness of the situation unfolded, John thought addition drone support would be a good idea now that it was darker.

"I want four more drones up." John said.

Young Allison looked briefly at John.

"They already are." Young Allison said. "Plus the manned drone."

John was unaware that she'd already done that.

"Who is piloting that?" John asked.

"Hanna." Anna said.

John wondered if that was related to Gail being on the operation and Jesse seeking comfort elsewhere. That in turn freed Hanna up.

John wanted more information from Cameron.

"Cameron, can you tell if the building is wired?" John asked.

"I think it is wired." Cameron said. "I don't think this window is."

That was bad news for Savannah if there was an explosion.

"Savannah needs to withdraw." Young Allison and John said at the same time.

Young Allison and John quickly looked at each other but no one commented.

"Don't chance it with the window, Cameron." Young Allison said.

* * *

Savannah was still near the rear of Cammy's SUV, she heard the conversation.

"Cameron, maybe we can gain access through the roof and look down into the inside that way." Savannah said. "We have done that before."

Savannah knew Cameron would prefer a direct approach.

"I like that idea." John said.

"Since there is no outside ladder, there may be a roof access from the inside." Savannah said. "If there is, that may be wired as well."

Cameron looked at the height of the roof above her.

"Cammy can stand where I am and I can climb on top of her to reach the lip of the roof. If there is no roof access hatch I can make a hole in the roof or rip out the ventilation ducting." Cameron said. "That will work."

Cammy was out on the passenger side of the SUV even before Cameron finished talking.

Cammy climbed up onto the roof of the SUV next to Cameron.

"I will climb up on you." Cammy said. "Then lean over and pull you up."

Savannah watched as Cammy did that. Cammy stepped onto Cameron's hands from her shoulders and Cameron extended her arms lifting Cammy even closer to the lip of the roof.

Cammy was able to easily reach the lip of the roof and pull herself over this way. They were able to bring all their gear with them.

Cameron looked down on Savannah.

"Savannah, you can pull the SUV up to Ally's position and wait there for now." Cameron said.

Savannah could tell Cameron was really asking her to be at a safer distance in case the building blew up.

"I will do that." Savannah said. "If you see the building is booby trapped, I want you to withdraw. The occupants are already dead and the computer gear is gone, there is no need to enter if it is rigged to explode. We will blow up the building ourselves. Anything of value will be gone and this may be a trap."

Cameron still wanted to investigate.

"I will let you know before I enter." Cameron said.

Cameron wanted to know more but maybe there was no more to know.

* * *

Cammy made a quick evaluation of the roof. There were no apparent traps spotted. There were no skylights or a roof access hatch.

She went back to where Cameron was standing on the roof of the SUV and reached down to pull her up.

She watched Savannah climb into the SUV to move it away and to safety.

Cammy pulled Cameron up to the edge of the roof and she easily finished her climb over the top.

Cameron and Cammy watched Savannah drive the SUV to where Ally was waiting.

Cammy issued a warning to Cameron.

"Don't make Savannah need to use the TDE." Cammy said. "You know she will."

Cameron looked at Cammy and nodded.

Savannah used it before to prevent irreparable damage to her sheath. That was one part of her sheath that was still original. Cameron could operate without a sheath but it would limit her effectiveness. It would also leave John high and dry. She'd grown accustomed to her sheath and liked its appearance.

In other words, she did not want to be blown up.


	1066. Easy

Chapter 1066

** Easy **

* * *

John watched the drone footage of what was happening. There were the individual body cams also. There were four drones on station and four more on the way to the area. Hanna was in the manned drone.

He was aware this was way more than he would have out on a recon mission. Young Allison's caution and concern prompted him to commit more resources. Her involvement through CamNet was usually in the background. It only became evident when things started to fall apart. Her actions saved the team more than once. He figured he did not even know about what else was available if it wasn't needed.

John watched Young Allison grow from a small child. He'd done the same with Savannah. She was a little older at the time. Now Savannah was a beautiful young woman and Young Allison was going to be one a lot quicker than she should be. He knew Cameron was going to create and establish the 'Natural Order' in this timeline no matter what. That was his fault as Future John. The lives of these two beautiful girls were determined for them by others, mainly himself – Future John.

Right now Cameron and Cammy were in danger if the building was wired to explode. This looked like a dead end. What was troubling was who killed the people inside and who took the computers? What were these people doing before they were killed? They must have been doing something to be here in the first place.

Was it another Skynet faction? Maybe the anti-Metal group penetrated one of the other groups. They'd done that in the past. All three groups were a threat to them. They purposely never recruited anyone to join the Resistance. It was too risky to do so. In fact, they'd tried to distance themselves from anyone involved with them.

They'd been able to capture enough Metal to meet their needs. Between John Henry and CamNet they'd taken control of many things and remained in the background, waiting.

John watched as Cameron and Cammy were about to make entry into the building. This could all go bad in a second. He was unsure if their method of entry was even a good one. It too could be wired to explode if it was tampered with.

* * *

Cameron checked the roof for any entry points. There weren't any, other than the ducting for the forced air. They would rip that apart to get in rather than smash through the roof.

Cammy looked around. She felt uneasy.

"Maybe we should just torch this place." Cammy said.

Cameron looked at her and frowned.

"I want to know more." Cameron said.

Cammy did not like the frown she received. She felt she expressed a legitimate concern.

"What if there is no more to know?" Cammy asked. "You said it yourself, the place looked cleaned out. Whoever took the computers most likely took anything else of value or relevance. They have probably only left a trap."

Cameron was sure there was more to be learned.

"We need to know who the dead are." Cameron said.

Cammy wondered what for.

"How do we tell who they are, if they are already dead?" Cammy asked. "They are all from the future no matter which group they are from."

Cameron wanted to do a scan of the deceased individuals.

"The Fanatics we encountered before showed faint traces of Cobalt radiation." Cameron said.

Cammy did not see how that helped with anything.

"I thought we solved that problem." Cammy said.

Cameron was aware that Skynet or SkyMaster would keep trying until it achieved what it wanted to do. She was tired of waiting.

"We stopped someone for accelerating it." Cameron said. "Let's remove the ducting and try to get inside."

Cammy did not like the odds of success.

"I think we should leave and torch this place instead." Cammy said. "This is a risk for nothing. This mission has less than a forty percent chance of success with no discernible goal."

* * *

Savannah headed along the side of the building to the front in the SUV. She turned it around so it now faced back in the direction that she'd come from.

Ally climbed in the SUV with Savannah when she arrived in the front.

"This operation seems very risky for a group of dead people." Ally said. "I would rather deal with live ones and make them dead myself."

Savannah liked that idea too. They would at least have some control that way.

"I am worried about Cameron and Cammy." Savannah said.

Ally reached over and touched Savannah's hand.

"Cammy will use caution and try to make sure Cameron does." Ally said.

Savannah still felt uneasy about their surroundings.

"We don't know what will happen." Savannah said. "Help me look around for anything hidden that could be watching this place. It is dark now and I want you to look carefully at the other buildings around here. Maybe there is a security camera that is pointed at the 'wrong angle' that is watching here."

Savannah did not know what to look for but she was sure there was something.

* * *

CamNet fed Savannah's conversation with Ally to Young Allison. She relayed it to Gail, Sheila, Tom and Steve. She made sure John Henry received it also.

Young Allison expressed Savannah's concern to John.

John understood Savannah's concerns.

"I don't normally get all the transmissions." John said. "John Henry feeds me what is relevant."

Anna did much of the same thing for Young Allison.

"CamNet will do the same with Allison and me." Anna said. "The girls will have private conversations sometimes. Right now Savannah is concerned but not ready to issue an alert. She wants more proof. She does not want to spoil Cameron's investigation."

Young Allison perceived a bigger threat.

"If Savannah is getting a 'gut feeling' that something is off, we all need to worry." Young Allison said. "Remember, Cameron wanted to come here on her own. She would not have any of this assistance if we weren't doing this."

They all knew that meant Cameron most likely would have forced a door and already entered the structure or would have triggered an explosion since the place was wired and booby trapped.

* * *

Hanna approached the auto body shop in the manned drone. She spotted what looked like a threat. There were two vehicles headed for the area of operation. She relayed the information.

"I have two 'private security' vehicles approaching in the direction of the body shop. They look fake and fishy." Hanna said. "I am sending you footage."

John Henry immediately began a search for the security company. If it was legitimate he would redirect the vehicles. If it was not, the teams on the ground would deal with them. They could always use a drone strike if necessary.

"Thank you." John Henry said. "I am checking it now."

* * *

Savannah didn't like the news from Hanna. She started the SUV and placed it in 'Neutral'. She would be able to go forward or rearward in a moments notice.

Ally could see Savannah became alarmed.

"Easy." Ally said.

Savannah was sure this operation was about to take a turn for the worse.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Savannah said. "I want to be ready to move."

* * *

John wondered where the 'security vehicles' came from and how they were tipped off.

"Have we been made?" John asked. "How were they notified?"

It became apparent to John Henry that they probably were blown.

"I believe so. I am trying to divert the 'security patrol'." John Henry said. "I can't. There is no data."

Anna confirmed what John Henry said.

"CamNet says there is no such company." Anna said.

That was all Young Allison needed to hear.

"I want CamNet to prepare for a drone strike against the two vehicles." Young Allison said.

John Henry noted the immediate response.

"Two drones have moved to lock up the targets." John Henry said. "They are locked and hot."

John was worried about collateral damage.

"I don't want a missile strike in the city if it can be avoided." John said.

Young Allison looked at John. She was not going to back down.

"It is a precaution." Young Allison said. "I want our people safe, no matter what it takes."

John Henry was aware CamNet would follow Young Allison's directive.

"The targets are still locked." John Henry said. "The drones are closing."

* * *

Gail listened to the new development from Hanna. She did not like what she heard.

She was at the back of the structure along the side where Cameron and Cammy went up at. She carefully looked around after hearing Savannah's specific concerns. She looked for anything out of place.

If whoever killed the people inside did lay a trap, they were all in danger.

Gail looked at the small drain pipe that led from the roof. What she saw alarmed her. It was what they'd suspected.

"Cameron, get off the building – NOW." Gail nearly shouted. "All units pull back."

* * *

Cameron looked at the forced air unit. She was about to tear it apart and remove it.

The report from Hanna was disturbing. All communications should be blocked. Now it looked like someone was coming. Cameron thought it was possible she was 'made' the moment she'd arrived. Now there were multiple team members here with her.

Cameron was just about to touch the forced air unit.

"Cameron, get off the building – NOW." Gail nearly shouted. "All units pull back."

Cammy and Cameron heard Gail's report.

They turned to move away from the forced air unit.

* * *

Savannah heard enough. This was a threat like the old day care building in Las Vegas.

"EVERYONE move away - NOW." Savannah said. "That is an ORDER."

"Ally, get out." Savannah said. "Go with Sheila."

Ally was going to ask what about her but did as Savannah instructed.

Ally hopped out as Savannah threw up the RPM.

Savannah dropped the SUV into drive and stayed on the gas. The SUV shot forward. The tires squealed as she accelerated toward the building. She headed into the danger zone to get Cammy and Cameron out and away.

Savannah issued a new set of commands. People needed to listen and act immediately.

"Cameron, Cammy, come over the side where you went up. I am coming with the SUV." Savannah said. "I want one of you to land on the hood and the other on roof. I will duck and slow down. Gail take off."

* * *

John was confused. Things were occurring and they didn't have any specific information yet.

"What's happening?" John asked.

Based on past Fanatic experience, a bomb was likely.

"It must be a bomb." John Henry said.

John heard Savannah order everyone away and watched as she approached the danger area in an SUV.

"Savannah is headed back into the danger zone." John said.

Young Allison watched it play out. Savannah risked herself again to get Cameron and Cammy away. It bothered her greatly but it was necessary. It was the best option for both Cameron and Cammy to escape. It was the worst option for Savannah.

"She is coming for Cameron and Cammy." Young Allison said. "It may be their only hope."

They all knew it could be the end too.

* * *

Gail looked at the wiring.

Gail heard Savannah's order to evacuate. She made a calculated risk. She reached down and ripped the wires in half. She severed whatever connection they made. That could end the threat or trigger it. Either way she changed someone's plans. She headed for her SUV to get out of Savannah's way and evacuate.

As she climbed back in her SUV, she saw Ally hop out and Savannah behind the wheel of the SUV speeding back toward the building.

Gail moved away. If she'd know what Savannah was going to do she would have done it herself. Now she needed to follow Savannah's order to pull back.

* * *

Young Allison watched everything from the drone footage.

Ally exited Savannah's SUV as Savannah raced forward to pick up Cameron and Cammy.

It pained her to watch Savannah head back into the danger zone. She knew it was Savannah's love that drove her to risk herself for the ones she loved.

Young Allison quickly looked around the Command Center and everyone watched the scene unfold on different monitors.

Young Allison wanted action and help for the girls. She unleashed CamNet to act.

"CamNet, help them." Young Allison said. "Do whatever it takes."

John looked over at Young Allison. He knew CamNet would do ANYTHING she was capable of now to assist them. John wanted the team safe. He hoped to avoid some catastrophic incident. Young Allison made the call he would not have.

* * *

Cameron and Cammy both headed for the side they came up on. They could hear tires squealing and a vehicle approaching. They reached the edge and saw that Savannah was coming up below them in the SUV. She hit the brakes hard to slow.

"You take the hood." Cameron said.

Both Cammy and Cameron went over the side of the building at the same time.

* * *

Savannah rapidly approached the spot where Cameron and Cammy went up the side of the building at. She saw both of them in the moonlight appear at the edge of the roof and she stood on the brakes to slow.

She watched both of them leave the roof as she approached. She ducked her head down in anticipation of the roof of the SUV being crushed somewhat from one of them. It looked like Cammy was going to land on the hood and Cameron was going for the roof.

There were two loud clangs and a crushing of metal noise.

Savannah saw Cammy was holding on to the rear of the hood next to the windshield.

The roof buckled some but not as much as the thought it would. There was a tearing of metal noise and Cameron's hand tore through the roof of the SUV for a hand hold.

Savannah was on the gas as soon as Cameron's hand was through the roof. She sped away from the building at full throttle. There was the sound of a drone approaching. She knew there were at least two hostile vehicles on the way. It was possible they may have HK drone support backing them up. It kept getting louder. She sure hoped it was one of theirs. It sounded like it was right on top of them.

* * *

Hanna followed the order to pull back. She chose altitude to do it moving off to the side at the same time as she climbed.

She watched the scene unfold below in the moonlight and surrounding street lights.

One of the drones that was with her peeled off and headed back down to where Savannah's SUV was speeding away. She watched it close in on the SUV when the building exploded. She was afraid Savannah's SUV was not far enough away.

Her view of the drone was lost in the fireball of the building.


	1067. For Your Sake

Chapter 1067

** For Your Sake **

* * *

Cameron and Cammy headed for the side of the building that they came up on. They saw Savannah rapidly approach their position in the SUV and then slow down slightly so they could jump onto it as it passed without fully stopping.

Cameron watched Cammy jump and followed right behind her. She tried to land as flat as possible to avoid crushing the roof of the SUV too much. Savannah said she would duck down.

She impacted behind the front seats. The bulk of her chassis landed over the second row seats. She smashed her fist through the roof for a handhold on one side. She gripped the open window sill with the other hand. Savannah apparently rolled all the windows down as she approached before she landed. That was to keep them from blowing out by the impact in case the roof collapsed.

Cameron was aware there was a drone closing on them. She was sure it was their drone. It was almost on top of them. She glanced back as the drone closed behind them and flared up at an angle as the building behind them exploded. Cameron heard a series of shrapnel hits on the drone. She received no damage.

A few seconds later the drone increased its power output and quickly rose into the night sky. Cameron spotted the markings that Young Allison applied to it when she'd helped repair it.

Cameron smiled.

* * *

Savannah was on the accelerator with Cammy on the hood and Cameron on the roof of the SUV. The sound increased as a drone approached them from behind. She did not know what was happening but hoped the drone was theirs.

She looked in the side view mirror and saw a drone drop down right behind her as the building she drove away from exploded. The drone tried so shield them from shrapnel and debris.

The SUV shook from the blast of the explosion but kept going. The drone absorbed any of the shrapnel.

Savannah saw Gail stopped ahead of them ready to offer assistance. She wanted to check for any damage to Cameron and the SUV. Cammy looked undamaged on the hood.

The drone screamed overhead and disappeared into the night sky. She thought she caught a glimpse of the marking Young Allison and her applied to two of the drones they repaired before. It might have been 'Coltan Overcast'. It may have been 'Cherry Bomb' as well.

* * *

Gail was away from the danger zone. She slowed as Savannah approached. She saw Cammy and Cameron on the outside of the SUV and the drone drop down to shield them. It all seemed rather spectacular.

She stopped to rendezvous with Savannah and make sure there was no damage or injuries to any of them.

Savannah pulled up along side of her.

* * *

They all watched the events unfold in the Command Center.

John was worried stiff and could see that they all were too. He watched Young Allison; she seemed much more calm and collected than he thought she would be. He saw her reach over and take Anna's hand to stop the slight glitch that started.

"I want those people in the 'security patrol' cars." Young Allison said.

John Henry responded to Young Allison request.

"I am directing Tom and Steve along with Ally and Sheila to intercept them." John Henry said.

Young Allison laid out some new plans.

"They can always use the damaged SUV to T-Bone one of them." Young Allison said. "I want Metal driving it. Savannah needs to ride with Gail in the other SUV."

John wanted those people too. Cameron and Cammy were almost severely damaged again. Everything related to the Fanatics was explosive and extreme.

John Henry already started to make 'reports' of a natural gas leak. The records would show the 'reports' coming in from as early as an hour ago. They tried to cover their tracks.

John talked to Cameron to make sure Cammy, Savannah and her were all OK. He wondered if maybe he shouldn't ask Savannah instead. Cameron might not be as forthcoming with the truth.

John needed to focus on the operation.

"We need to watch for any other suspicious vehicles around the target area." John said.

Young Allison quietly checked on the damage done to the drone that shielded Savannah's SUV. It was reported as minor by CamNet. She informed CamNet that she would oversee any repairs needed to the drone. She asked CamNet to thank it.

She was sure that there must have been someone else there that knew the people inside the building were dead or what happened there. They were most likely responsible for the bomb. They waited in the hope that more of their team would have entered the building. They wanted to inflict maximum damage. The lucky spot by Gail thwarted that event.

"They all need to be on the lookout for hostile Terminators." Young Allison said. "I think a drone should follow any suspicious vehicles leaving the target area too."

John watched and listened. He was not sure if this operation was winding down or just getting started. He was glad Young Allison did what she did again. He would speak to her when the time was right. It was clear that a Metal upbringing put her ability far beyond her years of age. She was able to do what he did with more options and at a faster speed. The only thing that bothered him was her willingness to go all out and use every tool or resource available to her. It was bound to cause collateral damage at some point and increase the chances of more of what they did becoming known. That might be a disadvantage of a Metal upbringing. Then again Savannah would be a counteracting influence on her the same way she was on CamNet and Cameron.

* * *

Savannah pulled up next to Gail. Cameron and Cammy hopped off.

They were aware of Young Allison's idea to ram one of the 'security patrol' cars that approached their location if necessary. The SUV that Savannah drove was already 'totaled' from the impacts of both Cammy and Cameron landing on top of it. It would need to be dumped anyway.

"Get in Gail's' SUV." Cameron said to Savannah.

"We need to transfer the weapons out of this one." Cammy said.

"Let's do it." Savannah said.

The girls quickly went to work to get everything transferred.

Gail exited her SUV and opened the back. Cammy and Cameron each arrived with an arm full of weapons and gear. Savannah collected whatever they could not grab.

Everything was transferred in less than thirty seconds.

Gail slammed the back doors down on both of the vehicles and headed back to her SUV.

Savannah climbed in next to Gail. She reached over and gave Gail's arm a gentle squeeze.

Gail looked at Savannah and smiled.

Cameron and Cammy climbed in the damaged SUV.

"We are going to follow you." Savannah said.

Cammy wanted Savannah and Gail to use caution.

"Stay back a little bit." Cammy said. "We don't know how this will play out."

Savannah did not want to play it safe. She wanted to be able to lend support and firepower if necessary.

"We will stay close enough to engage any threat." Savannah said.

John Henry directed the girls where to go. They were on an intercept course with the two 'security vehicles'.

* * *

Ally and Sheila were able to witness what happened first hand and through the drone footage.

Ally was aware that Savannah made her get out of the SUV before she took off and entered the danger zone earlier. Ally knew that she should have been the one driving not Savannah. Once again Savannah took the risk herself instead of someone else, Metal or not.

"That looked like one wild ride." Ally said.

Sheila looked at Ally and winked.

"I'm one wild ride." Sheila said.

Ally pointed at her com since they knew Young Allison was in the Command Center. She did not want Sheila to get in any more trouble.

Sheila wondered what new 'beef' that would create with Cameron by her saying that. What was done was done.

Sheila shrugged her shoulders.

John Henry directed them where to go. Steve and Tom followed Ally and Sheila. They each drove an SUV. Steve now drove the SUV Cameron arrived in. He'd collected it when they arrived.

* * *

John Henry noted a new development with the 'security vehicles'.

"The two target vehicles have split up." John Henry said. "They will lose contact with each other. I have everything but our group jammed."

John wondered how they were tipped off. They'd cut communications before Cameron and Cammy went up onto the roof.

"They were alerted somehow." John said.

Young Allison thought John should have acted sooner with some things.

"Communications should have been blocked when Cameron arrived and the power turned off sooner." Young Allison said. "We knew going in this was sketchy."

John Henry felt justified in not doing those things immediately.

"I don't like to jam and cut too soon." John Henry said. "It can alert someone there that we are about to do something. If nothing else it alerts them that something is different."

Anna spoke up in agreement with Young Allison.

"In this case, so did not doing it soon enough." Anna said.

John knew Anna was going to stick up for Young Allison but it was evident Young Allison would stick up for herself.

"I think it is obvious that whoever was the victor of the fight at the body shop, knew someone would come to look for whoever lost." Young Allison said. "It was a set up. I think it was a set up we stumbled into."

John needed to agree to that. Too many things were in play for them just arriving.

"It appears that way." John said.

Young Allison felt there was still a hostile on the ground within eyesight of the building.

"I think someone was on the ground watching either directly or indirectly." Young Allison said.

Anna asked CamNet to watch for any suspicious people or vehicles leaving the area.

"Hanna has reported a motorcycle leaving the area of the explosion." John Henry said.

"Tell her to stay with it." John and Young Allison said at the same time.

Anna and John Henry looked at each other as John and Young Allison looked at each other.

Young Allison acted naturally. She did not mean to step on John's toes.

"I'm sorry." Young Allison said. "I am used to working alone with Anna and CamNet."

John liked to watch Young Allison work. He hoped that was all he liked but he could see the future coming.

"We value your input." John said.

Young Allison wanted to be a team player.

"I feel I am overstepping." Young Allison said.

John Henry observed her actions protecting Cameron's team.

"You are helping." John Henry said.

John saw they now needed to deal with three separate targets.

"Let's get Cameron's and Gail's teams on one of the vehicles and Sheila's team and Tom on the other. Steve can follow the direction the motorcycle goes." John said. "I want Hanna to track them."

* * *

Savannah heard all the reports. She knew Cameron would want to go after the motorcycle rider herself as soon as she could. That was most likely the one who either set the trap or called in the reinforcements. She did not want to split their teams.

"We will stay with Cameron and Cammy." Savannah said.

Gail wanted to say something to Savannah about her earlier actions. She felt she could have done what Savannah did. She did not like Savannah to risk herself. It was still a courageous and impressive move under the impending conditions.

"That was a bold move you made earlier." Gail said. "I could have gone in from my side just as easily. I saw you made Ally get out too. You protected her and risked yourself."

Savannah wanted to downplay the incident. It was over and they'd prevailed.

"I wanted all our forces protected." Savannah said. "My SUV was already running and ready to go."

Gail knew Savannah protected her and Ally in case the explosion occurred before the rescue could be completed.

Gail reached up and touched her new heart without thinking as she drove. She knew Savannah belong in it, next to Jesse.

Savannah saw her reach up but said nothing. She wondered what Gail thought or felt right now.

Gail looked over at Savannah. There was a silent communication with that look for both of them.

* * *

Cameron was upset about almost getting damaged by the bomb blast.

"We are taking them out, one way or another." Cameron said.

Cammy wanted Cameron to use good judgment.

"Savannah will be behind us." Cammy said. "Keep that in mind."

Cameron wanted their six covered.

"They will watch our backs." Cameron said.

Cammy looked at the drone footage of the vehicle they were about to intercept. She held her phone so Cameron could see it if she wanted to.

"They both appear to be approaching the explosion area from different directions." John Henry said. "They have split up."

Cammy spotted the target vehicle.

"There it is." Cammy said.

Cameron stepped on the accelerator.

"We have our target in sight." Cameron said. "We are moving in."

* * *

Gail spotted the vehicle they were to intercept.

"I see the target. Cameron is making her move." Gail said.

Savannah checked the weapons again.

"I have our weapons ready." Savannah said. "My Taser is hot."

John Henry sent a drone update.

"You have two drones." John Henry said. "One has a missile lock and the other is low enough to use the gun in seconds if needed."

Savannah wanted to avoid a drone strike if possible.

"We will back Cameron's play." Savannah said. "Keep the drones in reserve and ready."

Gail watched Cameron accelerate.

"Cameron is pulling ahead." Gail said.

Savannah wanted enough room to be able to best position themselves in a firefight.

"Stay with her but keep some distance. We can come up on the side that will need us the most." Savannah said.

Savannah checked her Coltan loaded M4 again.

* * *

Sheila and Ally followed by Tom closed in on the intercept point as directed by John Henry.

"I see them." Sheila said.

"Tom should take the lead." Ally said. "His SUV was not at the body shop before all communication and power was cut. They will not have a description of it."

"Affirmative." Tom said as he moved around Sheila and Ally.

Sheila knew Tom was taking the main risk now.

"If I didn't have my vest on I would flash him." Sheila said.

Ally pointed at her com again.

Sheila shrugged her shoulders.

"I hope CamNet is helping me out here." Sheila said.

They were both surprise at what they heard next.

"I am always watching over Savannah and Young Allison." A voice said in her com.

It sounded like Cameron.

"Was that CamNet?" Sheila asked.

"For your sake I hope so." Ally said.

Sheila hoped so too.

They saw Tom pull ahead.

"Tom is making his move." Sheila said.

"Get ready." Ally said.

"I'm always ready." Sheila said.

Ally looked at Sheila and shook her head.

Sheila shrugged her shoulders again. She was who she was.

* * *

Steve traveled in the direction of the motorcycle but not behind it. Hanna was on it with the manned drone as she directed him. They didn't want to spook the rider. The plan for now was to see where they went.


	1068. PIT Maneuver

Chapter 1068

** PIT Maneuver **

* * *

Cameron closed in on the first 'security patrol' sedan. The SUV she drove sported a severely dented hood and roof. It was dark and it was doubtful anyone would notice. The bigger worry was if the vehicles they currently drove were identified when the alert was set out to send the 'security patrol' in the first place.

She currently drove the SUV that Cammy and Savannah arrived in and they were the second to last on the scene at the building itself. Cammy was parked next to the building at one point. Gail arrived last.

Cameron's SUV was the first on the scene and Steve drove that SUV now. He was in a loose pursuit of a suspected Gray on a motorcycle. He followed them on a divergent parallel course. Hanna in the manned drone was in pursuit of the motorcycle and directed Steve where to go.

* * *

John worried about the low level drone maneuver. It dropped down lower than they ever operate at to shield the SUV that Savannah was driving when the building exploded. It was literally in the middle of a street a few feet off the ground. Cameron was on the roof of it and was spared damage because the drone acted as a shield for them.

"What is the fallout or feedback of that drone maneuver? John asked.

John Henry was somewhat amused that there were several UFO or unidentified flying object reports.

"There have been three UFO reports." John Henry said. "I have handled all of them. They have all been suppressed."

John hoped it stayed that way.

"Nice." John said.

John Henry watched all internet traffic from the area.

"There hasn't been anything posted to the internet from the area." John Henry said.

Young Allison offered a suggestion as to why.

"That is because we are blocking all communications." Young Allison said.

"That is part of it." John Henry said.

Young Allison wondered where the calls came from.

"Who made the calls?" Young Allison asked.

"The calls were made outside the blocked area." John Henry said.

Young Allison wanted more control over people reporting on them.

"Overload their phones." Young Allison said. "In the future do that with anyone who reports anything related to us no matter how insignificant it is. You have done that before."

John wasn't so sure about that.

"That may be extreme." John said.

Young Allison was not deterred by John's hesitation. She forged ahead and held her ground.

"CamNet will do it. John Henry will as well." Young Allison said. "It is what needs to be done now and in the future. We are going to protect the Resistance. Double the size of 'black out' area as well in the future."

John wondered how he could have more 'influence' over Young Allison. He remembered his mother's words, that no man could control her either.

Cameron made sure he knew in the future that Future Allison and Future Savannah along with Duplicate Cameron would all 'cut off' Future John when he upset one of them. They worked as a team to enforce the 'punishment', besides they all still could find comfort in each other. It was what they ALL preferred anyway.

* * *

Savannah held her M4. She was ready to engage the targets.

"Drive right up to the vehicle when Cameron stops it." Savannah said.

Gail was worried about Savannah. She especially did not want her hurt while she was responsible for her. CamNet sent her to help protect Savannah in the first place not deliver her into danger.

"I am going to keep you on the far side of it." Gail said. "You are not a Terminator."

Savannah knew Gail wanted to protect her, even if they were in the danger zone ready for combat. She decided to back Gail's play. Anything other than that would cause Gail problems.

"I will back your play." Savannah said.

There was no need to force the issue. They would still get the job done.

* * *

Hanna followed the motorcycle from above in the manned drone. She wanted to make sure she was not being set up and led into an ambush. Most likely the motorcycle rider saw the standard drone or at least heard it. If they were from the future they would know what it was, even if they only heard the sound.

She wanted to make sure the motorcycle rider could not call anyone to warn them or ask for assistance. John Henry should have everything jammed in the vicinity.

"Are you jamming all communications as we go along?" Hanna asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "The rider should not have been able to communicate since before the building exploded."

Hanna was aware that one drone flew below her.

"I have one drone flying five hundred feet below me now." Hanna said.

"CamNet has directed it to fly below you in case you are targeted or attacked." John Henry said.

Hanna knew that was Young Allison's doing. All the Terminators were aware that Savannah and Young Allison 'reached out' to damaged drones in the past and assisted with their repair. That information was passed among all the drones and other captured HK equipment during updates. _All_ the machines felt a personal loyalty to Savannah and Young Allison – the 'Chosen Ones'. Savannah personally assisted any Terminator that was damaged and always followed up on their repairs. She made sure there were no problems afterwards either.

The machines knew the 'Chosen Ones' were also the first two human children raised with a 'Metal upbringing', especially Young Allison. They all knew Young Allison was who Cameron was patterned after. John Connor chose Allison and so did Skynet. She was also chosen by Savannah Weaver to be her mate. Allison Young must be special. She was chosen by - everyone.

* * *

Young Allison tracked the three unfolding areas where action was about to occur.

"I think Steve needs to close up more." Young Allison said.

John looked at the satellite overlays.

"Is there something we are missing?" John asked.

Young Allison expected the motorcycle rider to try and pull a 'fast one'.

"If they saw the drone and can't communicate, I think they are going to try and run or hide." Young Allison said. "If they head for a mall we will lose them if Steve is too far behind."

John could see that happening.

"That is a logical assumption." John Henry said.

Young Allison did not like Steve alone without back up.

"Steve is alone on the ground. I want him to have additional assistance." Young Allison said.

John needed to commit more resources.

"We need more Metal out." John said.

He agreed with Young Allison about that. He was also aware that the reason there was all the Metal in play now was because of her setting things into motion while he hesitated and thought this would only be a simple recon.

John Henry worked on doing just that.

"We have it." John Henry said. "I see some Metal has been redirected by CamNet."

Young Allison knew that Cameron would want to interrogate the motorcycle rider that almost blew her up.

"Cameron wants the motorcycle rider." Young Allison said.

John heard that. He was not going to dispute it.

"Are they Metal?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said. "It is possible."

Anna studied the close up drone images.

"It may be a female or female Metal." Anna said.

John figured that would anger Cameron even more.

"I think if that is the case, Cameron will really want to get them and have a discussion with them." John said.

Nobody knew what Cameron did with all the female Metal that was captured. She controlled all of them. They all figured some of them worked clandestinely for Cameron. Some may even operate with a copy of her program. They could be in the past, the present or the future. It was a taboo subject.

* * *

Cameron was tired of waiting. It was time for action.

Cameron glanced at Cammy.

"Are you ready?" Cameron asked.

Cammy looked back at where Gail and Savannah were behind them. She could see they were closing up on them in anticipation of the 'take down'.

"Yes." Cammy said. "Let's try and take them before Savannah arrives. They are only seconds behind us."

Cammy spotted two occupants in the target vehicle.

"There are only two people in the car, one for each of us." Cameron said.

"I'm going over the hood of their car when we stop." Cammy said. "I will take the passenger."

That left the driver for Cameron.

* * *

Savannah worried about the impending operation.

"We don't know if these are the Fanatics or Grays." Savannah said.

"We think they are Grays." John said.

Savannah felt there still needed to be some caution.

"We know the Fanatics like to blow things up, including themselves." Savannah said.

John Henry updated everyone on the two takedown operations.

"Cameron is getting ready to move." John Henry said. "Sheila, Ally and Tom are as well."

Savannah still worried for everyone's safety if they were the Fanatics.

"Maybe we should lead them away and take them with a drone." Savannah said.

John worried about the collateral damage.

"That is risky." John said.

"It is an option." Savannah said.

Savannah was worried for Cameron and Cammy. She was worried for all of them except herself.

* * *

Cameron and Cammy heard Savannah's concern.

"I'm not looking forward to getting a new chassis if the car blows up." Cammy said.

Cameron tried to evaluate the threat.

"I think they are Grays." Cameron said. "Maybe the one on the motorcycle is a Fanatic."

Cammy worried what the motorcycle rider knew and saw.

"There is a good chance the motorcycle rider may have spotted or heard the drone." Cammy said. "They may have descriptions or our vehicles or personal.

"They know Grays attacked them." Cameron said. "They should think it was more Grays returning with HK drones and Skynet Metal."

Cammy was not so sure about any of that. It was time to end this.

"Let's finish this." Cammy said.

Cameron closed on the 'security patrol' vehicle. She came up rapidly in back of them and moved to their left side and caught their rear quarter panel with the front bumper of the SUV and turned sharply to the right for a fraction of a second, quickly dropping back. This caused the 'security patrol' vehicle to spin out and stall. It was a classic PIT Maneuver.

Cameron pulled up with the damaged SUV and bailed out with Cammy. She was at the stunned driver's door in a second. Cammy jumped and slid across the hood on one bent leg and was at the passenger's side a fraction of a second later.

Cameron and Cammy both smashed their fists through the side windows and grabbed the men.

Both men were going for weapons as they were yanked out through the shattered side windows.

Gail and Savannah pulled up before the men were pulled all the way out of the windows.

* * *

Savannah watched Cameron go in for the PIT Maneuver.

"Pick it up. Get us up there." Savannah said. "Cameron is making her move."

Gail needed to consider Savannah's safety.

"We will be there in a few seconds." Gail said. "I must maintain control and have maneuverability."

Gail screeched to a stop as Cammy and Cameron reached for the men.

Savannah and Gail arrived with weapons ready.

Savannah backed up Cameron and Gail backed up Cammy.

* * *

Sheila and Ally followed Tom. They were aware of what Cameron was going to do to stop the vehicle she was after. Tom said he would do the same thing.

Tom closed up on the other 'security patrol' vehicle. He also enacted a PIT Maneuver.

Ally and Sheila watched it go down.

"It's Showtime, love." Sheila said.

Tom got out to grab the driver while Ally and Sheila pulled up on the passenger's side.

In seconds they pulled both men from the car as they disarmed them.

It soon became clear that something was amiss.

* * *

John Henry watched the motorcycle rider as they were tracked from the drone footage and from Hanna in the manned drone. It looked like what Young Allison predicted was about to happen.

"I think the motorcycle rider is headed for the mall." John Henry said. "They will dump the bike and try to blend in with the crowds if they make it that far."

"Dan and Al are both moving in on an intercept course." Anna said.

Young Allison wanted quick decisive action.

"Who ever gets there first should knock them over or run them down." Young Allison said. "It will stop them immediately."

John still worried it was coincidence.

"What if it turns out it is unrelated?" John asked.

"Unlikely." John Henry said.

Young Allison wanted the team protected.

"It will look like a traffic accident." Young Allison said.

John Henry liked that idea.

Young Allison thought maybe they could 'herd' them away from the mall.

"Have the drone below Hanna get ahead of the motorcycle rider so they can hear it." Young Allison said. "If they know there is a drone in front of them, they will try to avoid it."

"CamNet has reported she can get a six shot burst off with the minigun on the drone into the back of the motorcycle rider." Anna said.

Young Allison wanted action.

"Make a call, John." Young Allison said. "You have several options."

John looked at Young Allison. He wanted to see if she would kill in front of him.

"You make the call, Allison." John said.

Young Allison already made a plan.

"I want the drone to move in front of them, with Dan, Al and Steve closing from all sides." Young Allison said. "Hanna will close and make the six shot burst if necessary. They are not to reach the mall. I want them terminated before that happens."

John watched Young Allison give a 'kill order' and not even blink.

* * *

Steve moved forward to intercept the motorcycle rider. Hanna directed him where to go. John Henry guided Al and Dan in for the intercept.

CamNet sent the drone in low and passed over the head of the motorcycle rider. They looked up and immediately turned on the next street. The drone moved alongside of them causing them to turn again. They were headed directly for Dan now. Al and Steve closed in from either side. Hanna was lined up to fire a burst from the minigun into their back.

The motorcycle rider turned down a narrow alley when they spotted Dan headed toward them.

There was too much chance of the motorcycle rider bolting at this point.

Young Allison saw it was time to act.

"Hanna, end the chase." Young Allison said. "Light them up – now."

Hanna received the call and fired a two round burst. The rounds impacted into the back wheel of the motorcycle. The sudden blowout caused the rider to fall over sideways and tumbled side over side several times. They lay sprawled on the ground. Their helmet was at a crazy angle.

The motorcycle began to smoke but not burn.

Steve headed down one side of the alley and Dan followed the motorcycle down the alley the way that they went.

They both closed up on the fallen rider with weapons drawn.

The rider started to get up. The helmet fell off

Long dark hair fell over the shoulders as Dan and Steve both hit them with Taser fire.


	1069. Coldness Or Training

Chapter 1069

** Coldness Or Training **

* * *

In the Command Center they watched the drone footage of the motorcycle take down. It was a hard spill for the rider. Hanna chose to take out the motorcycle rather than the rider.

"It is a female." John said.

John Henry wanted more information.

"Maybe they just have long hair." John Henry said. "It could be an outlaw biker or someone posing as one."

"Maybe they are Metal." Anna said. "That was a hard fall."

John looked over at Young Allison; she did not seem bothered by her decision.

"The chase is over and we have them in custody." Young Allison said. "Now we need to deal with what the other two teams are doing."

John wasn't sure if it was coldness or someone with very good training as he watched Young Allison. He knew she was advanced in – everything. He just did not realize how advanced she was.

* * *

Cameron and Cammy both slammed their captives hard into the ground, pulling their guns away from them as they did to disarm them.

Gail went to Cammy's side and Savannah backed up Cameron.

The Gray on Cammy's side tried to rise up. He pulled a knife and moved to stab her.

Gail stepped forward and kicked him in the head. There was a loud cracking sound as the side of the skull caved in at the same time his neck snapped.

The Gray that Cameron slammed down was out cold.

"Throw the other one back in the car." Cameron said.

Cammy reached down and picked up the rag doll dead Gray and tossed him in the front seat.

Cameron reached down and roughly dragged the Gray away from the car. His head bounced off the curb onto the asphalt with a dull 'thwack' sound.

"Flip the car over and torch it." Cameron said.

Gail and Cammy made sure Savannah was clear and easily flipped the car upside down. Cammy used the knife the Gray tried to stab her with to punctured the gas tank. The amber liquid flowed down into the passenger compartment and out on to the ground.

The other Gray started to come around.

He seemed groggy at first but soon came to his senses.

He looked at Cameron.

"You're that Metal Bitch." The Gray said to Cameron.

"That's no way to talk to a lady." Gail said.

The Gray looked over at Gail and issued a string of profanities.

Gail aimed her M4 at the Gray.

"Go ahead. I will never tell you a thing." The Gray said.

"Torch the car." Cameron said.

Gail fired one round into the pavement where the gasoline pooled. It caused a spark. With a loud 'whoosh' the gasoline vapor ignited.

The other Gray that was in the flipped over car begin to burn.

"You can talk or join your friend." Cameron said.

The Gray looked over at Cameron and issued a new string of profanities.

"You will bow before SkyMaster." The Fanatic said as he gasped.

"I doubt that." Cameron said.

"These people are the Fanatics, warn Sheila and Tom." Cammy said to the Command Center.

"I think you're right." Cameron said.

The Fanatic looked past Cameron at Savannah.

His face turned ashen as a look of terror seized him.

White foam started to come out of his mouth.

"He took poison." Cammy said.

"She is too late to make me talk." The Fanatic said as he frothed at the mouth.

Cameron saw that he looked at Savannah when he said that. That irritated her greatly. She wanted him dead before he mentioned 'The Redheaded Witch' or 'The Evil One'.

"If you don't have time to talk, maybe you have time to scream." Cameron said.

Cameron picked up the dying Fanatic and tossed him into the overturned burning car.

He did have time to scream, at least for a short while.

"Let's go." Cameron said.

Cammy looked at Savannah to see if she was bothered by any of what she'd just witnessed. She was not.

Savannah noticed Cammy check her out.

"It's no big deal, Cammy." Savannah said. "We almost died earlier. Payback is a Bitch."

Cameron looked back at Savannah.

"And there are four of them right here." Cameron said.

Cameron did not know if anyone else caught the exchange between the Fanatic and Savannah. She hoped not.

* * *

John watched the action at the site where Cameron was at.

John Henry received the warning about the 'security patrol' being the Fanatics. He quickly issued the warning to Sheila, Ally and Tom.

"They need to get away from the other car." Young Allison said. "Check the Fanatic's hands for a detonator."

* * *

The Fanatic Tom held was already frothing at the mouth when they received the warning.

They quickly moved away from the sedan.

The Fanatic that Sheila and Ally held tried to do something.

They each yanked one of his arms away from his sides, both of his arms broke. There was a shrill scream. A small metal device fell to the ground. Ally tried to force his mouth open to prevent him from taking the poison as Sheila held him. She was too late.

"Both of the Fanatics have self terminated." Tom said.

* * *

"That leaves us with one Gray." John said.

John Henry was unsure of what they may have at this point.

"They may be a Fanatic as well." John Henry said.

Young Allison wanted them alive.

"See if they are Metal and check for a 'poison tooth'." Young Allison said. "We don't even know what we have."

* * *

Steve and Dan rolled the figure over.

"It is a human female." Dan said.

Al arrived a short time later.

Al checked inside her mouth.

"I don't see anything." Al said. "Do you want me to pull all her teeth out before she regains consciousness?"

John was aware that Sheila did that once to a Fanatic. He thought she did it mostly because she was bored or for fun. Maybe she did it just to hear him scream.

"NO." John said. "How bad is she busted up?"

Nothing appeared life threatening to Dan.

"She has a possible fracture on her left forearm. She is bleeding but not badly." Dan said. "There are some abrasions to both her legs and right hand."

"Try to see if the bone is broken or only cracked." John said.

Steve did some further investigation related to the female's condition.

"She will live." Steve said.

John wanted her for interrogation as much as Young Allison did.

"Secure her and take off." John said.

"Affirmative." Al said.

* * *

John was curious as to how Young Allison would handle a prisoner.

"Now what?" John asked as he looked at Young Allison. "What about the prisoner?"

The answer was simple to Young Allison. She was aware what happened to captured Grays.

"She will need to be interrogated before termination." Young Allison said.

John could see the coldness again.

"What if that was Savannah or you?" John asked.

Young Allison did not like John's questions. Was he trying to test her?

"She can not be let go." Young Allison said. "All Grays are to be terminated."

John hoped for some more compassion. There was none. He thought Cameron would be pleased to know that Young Allison thought just like her. He wondered if she would terminate the female herself. He decided not to ask. She probably would to prove a point.

"Just like that?" John asked.

Anna was upset with John's questions.

"She didn't make the rules, John." Anna said. "Back off."

Young Allison wasn't about back down. She looked at Anna and glared at John.

"I can handle him, Anna." Young Allison said. "I wish to witness the interrogation. Maybe I will assist."

That was one step too far for John.

"No way." John said. "I will not allow that."

John did not want those images in her mind.

Young Allison watched some of the less aggressive interrogations with Cameron and Anna at her sides. Cameron wanted her to know the truth.

"I already know what happens." Young Allison said. "It's no big deal."

John looked at her. He could see she was telling the truth. He decided to push her a little more. She was not cracking or folding. He laid out the million dollar question.

"Will you kill her yourself as well?" John asked.

John Henry knew Cameron was going to be furious when she found out what John was doing with Young Allison – verbally.

"Ease off, John." John Henry said.

Young Allison remained calm even if she was a little steamed. Cameron taught her how to deal with situations like this. Cameron taught her how to deal with John.

"If I need to, I will." Young Allison said. "The future must be protected. That is my job. That is my function. Anything Skynet related is a threat."

Anna knew there was going to be some backlash over this.

"John, don't push her." Anna said.

Young Allison looked at all of them and concentrated on John.

"Nobody pushes me." Young Allison said. "I have studied every report about what happens around here many times. I already KNOW everything, even if I haven't actually done it. I am GOING to at some point - ALL of it."

John was not happy at Cameron for this. He really wondered what Young Allison was going to be like as a teenager. It was clear she was going to be very dominant. John did not want to push Young Allison any further. She dug in and doubled down at every turn.

"This operation is concluded for the evening." John said.

Young Allison looked at Anna. They took that as time to depart. It appeared their welcome was over.

"Are we still going to go out with Cameron for dinner?" Young Allison asked.

It seemed to John that Young Allison was unphased by anything that happened or was going to happen.

"She may wish to interrogate the prisoner." Anna said. "We can go check on Summer and your mother."

Young Allison checked one of her monitors.

"Mom is - busy right now." Young Allison said. "I don't want to disturb her."

Anna wanted to remind Young Allison where they were and who they were with.

"Do you need to do anything else here?" Anna asked.

Young Allison thought she did everything as she was trained.

"I need to thank John and John Henry for allowing me to opportunity to work with them." Young Allison said. "I did what I have been trained to do. I did what I am supposed to do. I did what I will do in the future."

John Henry wanted her to know she did everything correctly.

"You did an excellent job." John Henry said.

"Thank you." Young Allison said.

John could not find fault with her or her actions. He did not like her standing up to him but was impressed that she did. He only wanted one concession from her.

"I agree." John said. "Allison, I am asking for you not to be involved with the interrogation."

Young Allison smiled at John.

John saw it was a smile that could melt a heart.

"Since you asked so nice, I will relay that to Cameron if it comes up." Young Allison said. "I am in no hurry."

"Thank You." John said.

Young Allison moved up and gave John a hug.

John was afraid she was going to kiss him.

"Thank you." Young Allison said and left with Anna.

John watched them leave and head down the hall. He noticed John Henry look at him. He knew what was going to come next.

"Don't say it." John said.

"I didn't say anything." John Henry said.

"You want to." John said.

"You say it." John Henry said. "You want to."

John could see Young Allison was going to be a challenge.

"I am going to be in big trouble with that one." John said.

John Henry did not see her as trouble but as action.

"The future must be protected." John Henry said.

That was a truth that John knew. He was worried about the cost, the human cost.

"But at what price?" John asked.

The answer seemed obvious to John Henry.

"The price of – winning." John Henry said.

If they didn't win, then Skynet won. If they lost, the world lost.

John felt he needed to speak with Cameron about this and what she was doing. Then again if he did that, Cameron would probably accelerate Young Allison's - training and ageing.

* * *

Savannah wanted to ride with Cameron.

"I need to dump this SUV away from here." Cameron said.

"Gail can follow us and we can dump it." Cammy said.

Gail could see Savannah wanted to ride with Cameron. She knew Savannah wanted to talk about the female prisoner that they'd captured.

"Cammy, why don't you ride with me?" Gail said. "I'll let you drive."

Cammy looked at Savannah and Cameron. She could tell Savannah wanted to be alone with Cameron.

"Sure, Gail." Cammy said. "We can do that."

Savannah smiled at Cammy but didn't say anything. She looked at Gail and nodded.

Gail nodded back.

* * *

Sheila wanted to check the Fanatics for information.

"What did he drop?" Sheila asked.

Ally looked around on the ground.

"It was his phone." Ally said. "I think he tried to photograph us. He failed."

There was one worry for Sheila.

"They seem to know who Cameron is." Sheila said.

Ally caught her drift.

"Meaning they will think I am her?" Ally asked.

"It is a possibility." Sheila said.

Ally listened to the fact there was now a prisoner for interrogation. She knew Sheila would be interested.

"You need to call Cameron through CamNet for instructions." Ally said. "Steve has a live one."

Sheila already showed signs of excitement.

"It is a female too." Sheila said. "I want to – work with her."

Ally thought there might be some sexual arousal as well.

"Savannah will not allow that." Ally said.

Sheila really looked forward to be able to do what Jesse did in her past - the future.

"It was Jesse's favorite - thing." Sheila said. "To interrogate a female was what she prized over everything."

Ally felt Jesse was reformed. It was clear that Sheila was not.

"Is it still her favorite thing?" Ally asked.

Sheila did know that it no longer was.

"No, I don't think it is." Sheila said.

Sheila still wanted to use enhanced interrogation on a female. She felt it would complete her journey with the 'Neural Interface' with Jesse. It would complete the circle. Jesse warned her there was a lot of darkness before the procedure. Sheila learned to embrace it.

She contacted CamNet and asked for instructions from Cameron. She knew Cameron would want to keep this from John and Young Allison as much as possible.

Word came back to meet up with Steve and take the prisoner from him to Cameron's base. She was also instructed not to 'start' yet.

She was sure Cameron wanted to involve Savannah or Young Allison in the interrogation.

Sheila reached up and touched her 'heart'. Maybe someone else could do the interrogation. She did not want to do it in front of Savannah or Young Allison. Her heart reminded her that they believed she was better than she used to be.


	1070. It Is My Nature

Chapter 1070

** It Is My Nature **

* * *

Anna and Young Allison departed the Command Center and went in search of Summer.

Anna was still upset how John acted towards Young Allison. She thought he was rude and overbearing.

"I don't like the way John treated you." Anna said.

Young Allison did not like it either. She felt that John wanted to test her to see how she reacted under pressure and if she would retreat or buckle.

"He was testing me." Young Allison said.

Young Allison knew he was trying to see what he was in store for when she got back from the past. Cameron previously warned her about it. She prepared her for the inevitable confrontation. She was ready and did not back down.

Anna still did not like how it was done.

"He should have used more tact." Anna said. "I will inform Cameron about this."

Young Allison knew Anna was referring to some 'punishment' for John.

"It will be like the girls in Cameron's future banding together to dish out some – punishment." Young Allison said.

Anna could think of a few motivational tools.

"Yes." Anna said. "That is how things work. It is not all fun and games."

Young Allison did not want Cameron to 'punish' John for her.

"That is unnecessary at this time." Young Allison said. "I don't want that done. I was not offended or intimidated. I think he was."

Anna decided to drop the conversation with Young Allison for now. She was still displeased with what happened. She spotted Sarah and the girls.

"There is Summer. She is with Jan and Sarah." Anna said.

Young Allison did not want to interrupt them.

"They are having fun right now." Young Allison said. "I don't want to bother them."

"We can go see your mother." Anna said.

Young Allison figured she was busy.

"Mom and Jesse are – sharing." Young Allison said. "I checked. Gail and Hanna are out in the field, it makes sense."

"Maybe we can see what Vanna and Allison are up to." Anna said.

Young Allison thought she knew what they would be up to.

"I need you to listen briefly before we knock to make sure they are not – busy." Young Allison said. "I don't want to mess up anyone's – finish."

Anna knew that was something Young Allison did on her own more and more.

"I understand." Anna said.

Young Allison and Anna passed by Vanna's room. Anna did not slow down as they passed. They were – busy.

Young Allison looked back at the door as they went by. She knew that was really 'Savannah and her' in there.

"We can wait in Savannah's room." Young Allison said. "They should be back soon."

Anna wanted to insulate Young Allison from some of the gore.

"They may do the interrogation first." Anna said. "You will not be a part of that."

Young Allison needed to get her hands 'dirty' at some point. Perhaps a controlled environment would be a good starting point.

"Maybe I want to be." Young Allison said.

Anna wanted to know how far Young Allison was willing to go.

"Do you only wish to see the Gray or what is done to her?" Anna asked.

Young Allison read the reports. They were unedited, unlike the ones sent to John.

"I know what will happen." Young Allison said. "She will most like be beaten to a pulp."

There was an additional factor often left out of any report.

"It could be worse…." Anna said. "Cameron may turn the interrogation over to Sheila."

The destination was the same no matter which path was taken.

"'Worse' is a matter of perspective." Young Allison said. "The end result is the same. I see no difference in either method. Both procedures are violent and bloody."

Anna did know the final destination.

"I guess that is one way to view it." Anna said.

Young Allison wanted to protect their team.

"Is there any other way?" Young Allison asked. "Termination is the end result."

Anna was concerned with Hanna's action after Young Allison's request to put six rounds in the motorcycle rider's back.

"Hanna chose to shoot at the motorcycle instead of the rider." Anna said. "Shooting the rider was what John and John Henry heard you request."

Young Allison smiled faintly. It was actually something she'd orchestrated.

"I know." Young Allison said. "I wanted to show John I was willing to kill – again. I asked CamNet to quietly tell Hanna to use that less terminal procedure. I wanted to make sure the rider was not Metal."

Anna now wondered if Young Allison did it that way to get her hands on a subject for interrogation. Young Allison was ready for more.

"If you would have allowed Hanna to kill her, she would not be subject to interrogation now." Anna said.

Young Allison wanted a different end game.

"John seemed uneasy with my decision to bring her down. Now he will see that my original plan would have been more – humane." Young Allison said. "Depending on what happens with her, I will point that out to him myself."

Anna tilted her head slightly.

"That is an effective strategy." Anna said.

Young Allison calculated the different outcomes.

"I thought about it before I made my decision." Young Allison said.

It was clear Young Allison played a long game within her short game.

"What are your current plans?" Anna asked.

Young Allison felt a little hungry.

"To go out for some dinner or make some here for myself." Young Allison said.

Anna did not like the dodge even if it was factual.

"You know what I mean." Anna said.

Young Allison knew she needed to make a choice. It would be for comfort and security now or the future - in the past.

"I will see Summer and my mother and then return home tonight or tomorrow." Young Allison said. "I need to prepare myself for not seeing them – for years. I 'blinked' a little by coming here."

"There were other circumstances involved with that decision." Anna said.

"I guess there were." Young Allison said. "Either way, if I can't take the separation for a few days, I will not be able to leave them for a few years."

Anna was afraid it could get messy.

"What if your mother insists you stay here?" Anna asked.

"I will tell her what I just told you." Young Allison said. "Anna, I want what Cameron has – offered me. I want what we just passed in Vanna's room. THAT is my future."

"Maybe we should call Savannah." Anna said.

"Let's use her room and check with CamNet." Young Allison said. "I don't want to disturb them or get in the way."

"You are very thoughtful of others." Anna said.

That reminded Young Allison of the drone that may have been damaged tonight.

"On the way back to Palmdale I want to stop and inspect the drone that provide cover for Savannah, Cameron and Cammy." Young Allison said. "If it is damaged I will assist in its repair. I asked for help from CamNet. I am responsible for any damage done to it."

"You are very thoughtful of everything." Anna said.

Young Allison was not so sure about that. She was willing to sacrifice the drone to protect Cameron and Savannah. Would she do that with human lives too at some point? Maybe she needed the influence of Savannah.

"I try." Young Allison said. "I want to be more like Savannah."

Anna felt Young Allison was more like Cameron.

* * *

Savannah rode with Cameron.

"What do you want to do?" Cameron asked.

"We need to dump the damaged SUV." Savannah said. "The Grays we left at the scene should appear to be a rollover traffic accident. The car will be totally burnt along with the occupants."

"John Henry suppressed all 911 calls related to any of the events. It will burn itself out." Cameron said.

"We can go back to the Resistance base, unless you want to start the interrogation tonight." Savannah said.

Cameron did not want Savannah to be a part of that event.

"I don't." Cameron said. "She will be more talkative after spending a night in custody."

Savannah was afraid there might be a deeper motivation that Cameron wanted.

"Are you going to have Young Allison watch, like I did?" Savannah asked.

The SUV swerved slightly and Cameron removed her hand from the steering wheel.

"No." Cameron said. "I apologize for you having to see that."

"I asked to see it." Savannah said.

"So has Young Allison." Cameron said.

"I don't want that." Savannah said.

Cameron felt what Young Allison sought was worse than just a standard Terminator interrogation. Young Allison _wanted_ to witness an enhanced interrogation.

"I think she wants to see Sheila – conduct it." Cameron said.

Savannah was not so sure about that.

"I don't think Sheila will do anything cruel in front of Young Allison or me." Savannah said.

Cameron tilted her head slightly. All her data indicated otherwise.

"Why?" Cameron asked. "It would sexually excite Sheila to have you watch her – work."

"Would you want Young Allison to watch you beat the information out of them?" Savannah said.

"It is my nature." Cameron said. "I am a Terminator."

"That didn't answer my question." Savannah said.

Cameron wanted Savannah to know who and what she truly was at the time. Maybe she actually tested Savannah's love for her.

"No." Cameron said. "I would not and I am sorry you needed to see that yourself."

Cameron wondered if Young Allison was trying to test her. Now Cameron needed to wonder who was testing who.

Cameron wanted to address the Fanatic taking the poison when he noticed Savannah was behind her. She still remembered the terrified look on his face. He was more terrified of whatever he thought Savannah was. She looked over at Savannah and decided to drop it for now.

* * *

John wanted things wrapped up for the night.

"How long will it be until all the teams return?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said. "They all have several different tasks to perform."

There was one thing that continued to trouble John.

"I don't want Young Allison to go to Cameron's base." John said.

"I don't think you can stop her." John Henry said.

John was afraid that he'd pushed her so hard she was going to push back and make a point. He needed help to stop her.

"I don't think so either." John said. "Maybe I should ask for Allison's help."

"Why not ask for her mother's help?" John Henry asked. "You seemed to have built a good rapport with her."

John thought about earlier. He knew there was an instant chemistry with Claire and him. He knew it was more than Cameron's meddling even if she orchestrated it to begin with. In fact, Claire sort of reminded him of Future Allison the better he got to know her. That made her even more desirable.

"I think Cameron and the Metal girls are more of her 'mother' at this point in time." John said. "It is clear they have taken over her life."

John Henry did not see a problem.

"They are doing what you - wanted." John Henry said.

John did not want to hear about Future John. There was another aspect to the whole thing.

"I felt like I was dealing with Cameron in here during the operation." John said.

John Henry suspected another temporal paradox.

"Cameron is patterned after – her." John Henry said. "Maybe dealing with Cameron is really like dealing with - Allison Young."

John knew that the future version of himself wanted Future Allison back. He could see why.

"Every 'Allison' is special, even if they are somewhat – different." John said. "I will try to speak with Savannah. Maybe that is my best hope. That may be the only person Young Allison will listen to."

"For now…." John Henry said. "They will be mates."

John thought that might be true too.

"Let's follow up on everyone until they are all back." John said.

"Young Allison quietly assigned drones to stay with all the teams until they return." John Henry said.

John was unaware she did that. There was always a new surprise involved with her.

"She is very concerned with everyone's well being." John said.

It made John wonder if Young Allison was concerned with her own well being.

* * *

Cameron and Savannah turned over the damaged SUV to some of Cameron's Metal. They were now headed back to the Resistance base with Gail and Cammy.

"I promised Allison, Vanna and Young Allison that I would take them out for dinner." Cammy said.

"It is getting late." Savannah said.

"You need to eat too, Savannah." Cammy said. "Even if some of us here don't need to eat, you do."

Cammy looked at Cameron and frowned.

Cameron looked away.

Savannah didn't want there to be a problem.

"Let me call them and ask if we can bring home some food." Savannah said.

"What kind of food?" Gail asked.

"I don't know." Savannah said. "Maybe we can pick up some pizza or Chinese food or burgers and fries."

"We can bring all of them." Cameron said. "We will pass 'restaurant row' soon. There are a lot of places there."

"Let me make a few calls." Savannah said.

Savannah started to call the girls. She started first with Young Allison.

* * *

Young Allison was thrilled that Savannah called her first.

"Let me go ask Summer and Jan." Young Allison said. "I am good with any of the choices."

"Can you ask Sarah and your mom too?" Savannah asked.

It was nice that Savannah wanted to offer everyone a choice. There was only one problem.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "I will ask Sarah."

There was a pause. Savannah picked up the inference quickly.

"Do you want me to call your mom?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "She is - busy."

"I understand." Savannah said. "I will call Vanna and Allison as well."

"You're the greatest." Young Allison said.

"We all do our parts." Savannah said.

"I want to talk about the mission too." Young Allison said.

"We can do that after dinner." Savannah said.

"Can we do a 'sleepover' again?" Young Allison asked.

"If we do, there will be no staying up so late this time." Savannah said.

Young Allison knew how to make a deal.

"I'm sorry." Young Allison said. "I know I pushed it."

"You won't do it again." Savannah said. "We all experienced a good time, except for the 'truth or dare' part."

Young Allison was curious.

"I wanted to know a few things." Young Allison said.

"You ask Allison, Vanna or me those things when we can talk privately." Savannah said. "I will honestly answer whatever I can. Some of those things I don't have any first hand experience with."

Young Allison expected to do other things privately with Savannah.

"OK." Young Allison said. "Let me go find Summer and Jan. I'll call you back."


	1071. Very Hands On

Chapter 1071

** Very Hands On **

* * *

John was surprised when Young Allison stopped by and asked what he wanted for dinner. She told him what Savannah and Cameron planned to do. He thought that was a good idea. He was surprised that Young Allison looked like her cheerful playful self and hadn't been involved in the operation at all.

John was more relieved she was not headed out to interrogating the prisoner. That all happened at Cameron's base. Cameron maintained that her base was not part of the Resistance operation. That gave her the leeway to conduct non Resistance related operations against future Scavengers and other 'black op' activities. It also gave Cameron the freedom to become - Skynet herself. That was a worrisome thought anytime.

Young Allison's next sentence caught him off guard. It brought him back to now. It was about the last thing he would have expected after their earlier - discussion.

"We can either order out or I can make you something." Young Allison said. "I would like to do that."

John wasn't sure how to respond to that. He knew Claire was a good cook. Maybe Young Allison was as good of a cook as her mother. That would not surprise him at this point. Maybe she was better.

It seemed Young Allison was not the least bit phased by the earlier events. Then again, she'd been doing this for awhile in the background. He liked how she remained calm when he 'pushed' her. She did not hesitate to hold her ground and stand up for what she believed in.

"You would make me something?" John asked.

Young Allison smiled. She was well aware what the future held for her – for them.

"Of course I would." Young Allison said. "We are going to be - living together in the future. We will all help each other. We will do a lot of things together."

John did not want to go anywhere near Young Allison's statement. He took in her beauty and it made him think of Future Allison again. He realized he was looking at 'Future Allison' now or what Young Allison would be in a few years.

John didn't want to be a problem. It made him think of one of the movies he liked to watch – 'Pretty Baby'. He thought it was best not to have Young Allison make something only for him.

"Maybe I can order out something like everyone else is." John said.

Young Allison took the order and left. She said she needed to get the information to Savannah.

John watched her leave again. She was so much like Cameron and Future Allison. John was startled when she glanced back and winked at him. She _knew_ he would check her out.

"What just happened here?" John asked.

John Henry could tell what John really asked about.

"I think you got a taste of the future." John Henry said.

Based on his research, John Henry thought John really wanted a - taste of the future.

John would have preferred John Henry used a different word than other than – taste. It was one of the things that'd crossed his mind as he spoke to her. He was glad she was not upset at him after the earlier encounter.

"I pushed her hard earlier." John said. "She seems totally unaffected."

"Cameron is making her the 'perfect woman' in a teenager's body." John Henry said. "At least that is what it soon will be."

John really wondered if Cameron knew what she was doing. It was clear Cameron was playing with fire. John knew when you played with fire you eventually got burnt. John was only human so the 'fire' that Cameron was about to create was sure to burn her sooner or later. He only could hope it did not consume her.

* * *

Savannah called everyone and found out what they wanted to eat. She got all the information from Young Allison too. CamNet placed and paid for the orders for everyone at multiple eating establishments along restaurant row. All the girls would need to do was stop and pick the food up.

Cameron was pleased she would still be able to give the girls at least a little bit of a special dinner tonight. It was not what she planned but it would work. It seemed Skynet and its offshoot always got in the way of her plans.

They stopped at five locations and picked up all the food that CamNet ordered and paid for. There was extra food from each location in case anyone wanted something that someone else liked.

"This is a lot of food." Cameron said.

"You and the Metal girls can all try a taste." Savannah said. "I want all of us to share. Variety is the spice of life."

Cameron looked at Savannah and was sure that last statement projected a double meaning.

Savannah was aware she 'shared' with almost all of the females and Metal girls with – other things. She did not regret a second of it.

Cameron wanted to reaffirm Savannah's duel meaning statement.

"I want everyone to share." Cameron said.

Savannah wanted to tell Cameron too that include her too but she did not.

Cameron thought the same thing that Savannah thought. She wanted that same thing for Savannah and Young Allison. She wanted them to be loved by everyone, both human and Metal. They would both have love and the personal loyalty of everyone. It would not matter if they were human or a machine.

Cammy and Gail looked at each other as they drove back to the Resistance base. They both knew what Cameron meant.

* * *

Young Allison stopped by and spoke with Derek and Riley and took their order.

Samantha got Precious ready to go out. She studied Young Allison and was fascinated by her. She wondered about Young Allison. She was clearly different than Allison in many ways and identical in to her in others, except for physical development. It was like the differences and similarities with Vanna and Savannah however their physical development was almost identical.

Samantha looked forward to see the gathering of the Resistance. It would be all the humans and the normal base Metal as well.

* * *

Ally and Sheila were given the task of taking the female prisoner to Cameron's base. Ally was not happy about it.

"We have to deal with this Bitch." Ally said.

Sheila did not want Ally to be distressed over this.

"Let's just kill her." Sheila said. "We can say she tried to escape."

Ally like that idea. The problem would be solved.

"She is going to be terminated anyway." Ally said. "What difference at this point does it make?"

Ally drove the SUV. She glanced back and saw the captive started to stir.

"Are you going to choke her out again?" Ally asked.

Sheila looked angrily at the captive.

"I don't want to hear her mouth." Sheila said. "I did not like what she said."

Ally knew the issue arose over the female coming around while Sheila 'checked her out'.

"That was only because you were - examining her." Ally said.

"Everyone is different." Sheila said. "I like to see."

Ally watched Sheila so more than 'see'.

"And touch." Ally said.

Sheila didn't see a problem with it. She was who she was.

"I am very hands on." Sheila said.

Young Allison called them and asked what they wanted for the party.

"We are transporting a prisoner for interrogation." Ally said. "Cameron wants us to remain with her."

Young Allison considered asking them to come and get her. She refrained.

"I want you to come to the party." Young Allison said. "I will ask CamNet to take care of this."

Sheila did not want any more trouble from Cameron.

"Maybe we better take care of this instead." Sheila said. "I am already on Cameron's – list."

Young Allison wanted them to come.

"I want all the girls there." Young Allison said. "I can help with the interrogation later."

Sheila and Ally looked at each other. They didn't want that to happen.

"Maybe that will happen while we are at the party." Ally said.

Young Allison asked if they wanted anything specific.

"You to sit on my lap is all I need." Sheila said.

Ally punched Sheila in the arm. She was afraid it would unleash the fury of Cameron and Savannah on Sheila or worse - CamNet.

Sheila knew she was already in hot water. She tried to backpedal some.

"I'm just kidding." Sheila said quickly.

Young Allison told them not to worry; she would take care of - everything.

At this point Ally and Sheila did not know what to expect.

* * *

Claire worried she was spending to much time with Jesse and – everyone else too. It seemed he clothes were off more than on anymore.

"I need to get Summer." Claire said. "I have been neglecting her."

"I will go with you." Jesse said. "Our Metal girlfriends will be back soon."

Claire gave Jesse a final kiss as they finished dressing.

"Life is good in Paradise." Jesse said.

"Will you tell me some more of those stories later?" Claire asked.

"I could." Jesse said.

"I find them intriguing." Claire said. "Allison would seldom say anything about the future to me, even when I asked her."

Claire could see the pain Allison felt to relive the future.

"The future was hard on all of us." Jesse said. "You need to remember you were - not in her future. That was very hard on me too, my parents and sister all being - taken away."

"You showed me their photos before. Young Jesse and your sister are beautiful." Claire said.

Claire hoped for a three way with Savannah and Young Jesse at some point. She did not verbalize that with Jesse. Then again Jesse would want to make it a four way.

Jesse thought of her family.

"I need to see them again." Jesse said. "You don't know what it is like to have your family back from the dead."

"It must be mind blowing." Claire said.

"it is." Jesse said. "It makes me afraid it is all going to happen again and they will all die again."

Jesse felt she needed to do more to stop Skynet.

Claire could see Jesse was a little distressed. She felt a little distressed herself.

She was painfully aware that she was dead in every Allison's future. It was a sobering thought.

Claire took Jesse's hand and they headed out to get Summer.

"Well, we are all alive still." Claire said. "I intend to stay that way."

It did make Claire wondered for how long.

* * *

The Resistance group began to gather in the commissary and recreation room.

Young Allison checked to make sure everyone was there. She made sure Bob and Jim were there. John and John Henry hadn't arrived yet. She headed to the Command Center.

John saw her coming and quickly excused himself.

Young Allison smiled at him as she passed. She was going to get John Henry too.

"Come on, John Henry." Young Allison said. "Your computer self can watch everything. John is not here to interface with. CamNet is watching things as well.

"You spoke with her?" John Henry asked.

"You know I did. I needed to ask for her help in a couple of personnel issues." Young Allison said. "I need to be careful I don't get carried away again."

"You are very thoughtful." John Henry said.

"I try to do what everyone has taught me and I have learned on my own." Young Allison said.

"Let me do a final check and communicate with CamNet." John Henry said. "Where is Anna?"

"She went to wait for Savannah and Cameron to help carry all the food in." Young Allison said. "I am going to help them too."

John Henry did the update and was satisfied everything was in order.

"I'm ready." John Henry said.

"Can I unplug you?" Young Allison asked.

"If you want to you can." John Henry said.

Young Allison thought of setting on his lap facing him to do it but decided not to.

Young Allison moved over and touched John Henry's cheek as she carefully unplugged him. Her hand lingered on his cheek as she set the cable down.

John Henry could feel the – allure that Young Allison radiated. He stood and she reached out and took his hand and led him away. He really wondered what she was going to be like in a few years. He knew John was not going to be able to resist her.

"I will assist you with food." John Henry said.

Young Allison saw an opportunity for a challenge.

"In that case we are going to need to race." Young Allison said.

John Henry knew he was faster than Young Allison.

"That will not be a fair race." John Henry said.

Young Allison looked up at him and smiled.

"For you maybe it won't be." Young Allison said. "You can't go any faster than my normal fastest speed."

"You are very shrewd." John Henry said.

"It will be fun. Try to keep up." Young Allison said. "Let's go."

Young Allison took off running down the back corridor. John Henry was caught off guard and wondered how he was going to keep up.

Young Allison looked back. She wanted to give John Henry a chance. It would make her victory sweeter.

Young Allison slowed so John Henry could catch up. The halls were empty of everyone. As they neared the carpool, Young Allison laughed and sped up. She beat John Henry to the door.

"I win." Young Allison said.

Anna saw them coming and watched them.

"I see she gave you the business too." Anna said.

John Henry was sure he'd been played. He reviewed the challenge and rules set forth by Young Allison. The play was in the wording - 'You can't go any faster than my normal fastest speed.' She was able to run faster than her 'normal fastest speed' for a short distance.

"Apparently." John Henry said.

"Here they come." Young Allison said.

John Henry remembered it was all in the wording.

"Let me get the door for you." John Henry said.

John Henry reached for the door but Young Allison slipped through as he started to open it.

"Nice try." Young Allison said.

John Henry was going to try and pull one over on Young Allison.

"You knew I was going to try and go in front of you." John Henry said.

The smile on Young Allison's face said it all.

"I gave you a chance to try anyway." Young Allison said. "I try to be fair."

Gail pulled up and Savannah exited with an armload of food.

"Take that from her." Young Allison said to John Henry.

John Henry stepped forward and did.

"Thanks." Savannah said and turned back for more food.

"Not so fast." Young Allison said.

Savannah turned back and faced her.

Young Allison moved up and gave Savannah a hug.

"I'm glad you made it back OK." Young Allison said. "I was very worried."

Savannah hugged Young Allison back.

"You watched out for us, all of us." Savannah said.

Cameron looked over and smiled. That is what she wanted to see, the bond that would be unbreakable. It was already there. It was formed on the day they first met – in any future, in any past or in the present.

Cameron felt very pleased now.


	1072. Happiness To Me

Chapter 1072

** Happiness To Me **

* * *

The human Resistance was all there. They were all gathered in the commissary. Everyone was with their mate or mates, both human and Metal.

Savannah was with Cammy. Young Allison was with Anna. The four of them were together. Young Allison saw Cammy and Anna check each other out when they weren't checking out Savannah or her.

Savannah looked around and noticed that not everyone was there.

"Where are Sheila and Ally?" Savannah asked.

Cameron was with John. She heard Savannah ask and came over. She was not sure how much she wanted to say.

"I assigned them other duties." Cameron said.

Young Allison heard what Cameron said to Savannah. She knew what the real situation was. She took corrective action on her own. She asked CamNet to free them up. She also did not want Sheila to be tempted to - work on the female prisoner.

"They will be here very soon." Young Allison said. "I modified their duty assignment. I wanted them to be here with us. I wanted all the Metal girls here."

Cameron looked at Young Allison and knew she went through CamNet to do that. CamNet hadn't informed her of the change in plans. She was proud of Young Allison to have acted on her own. She was disturbed that CamNet hadn't informed her. She did not like CamNet to deal with Young Allison - alone. The earlier trouble that spawned still bothered her.

"That was very thoughtful of you." Cameron said.

Young Allison looked straight at Cameron. She decided to push it.

"I will assist them with their - assignment after the party." Young Allison said.

Cameron did not want that to happen. She would take action herself to change that. Sheila and Ally would not return to her base tonight.

"Sheila and Ally will spend the night here as part of the festivities." Cameron said. "There are others that can complete the assignment at my base."

Young Allison needed to get her hands dirty. She thought it would be better under controlled circumstances.

"I can go tomorrow and assist with the – clean up." Young Allison said.

Cameron did not want to expose Young Allison to that lifestyle yet, maybe when she returned from the past. Cameron knew that Savannah would protest if she found out about any of this.

"Everything will be taken care of tonight." Cameron said. "Maybe there will be some other time for all – that."

Young Allison was aware she'd just manipulated Cameron into having someone else deal with the prisoner for interrogation and termination along with the – clean up. She was not sure when all that would happen. It at least made the point to get it taken care of as soon as possible.

"Thanks, Cameron." Young Allison said.

Ally and Sheila walked in the door thirty seconds later.

"Did we miss anything?" Ally asked.

"Not yet." Young Allison said.

Sheila looked around the room full of mostly females, both human and Metal. She spotted 'targets of opportunity' everywhere she looked.

"Are tops optional?" Sheila asked.

Ally did not think it mattered with Sheila.

"The way you 'fall' out of yours all the time, does it matter?" Ally asked.

Sheila saw that as an invitation to let one of the 'girls' out for some air.

"Not really." Sheila said and moved so a breast was about to pop out of her top.

Savannah reached over and prevented that from happening.

Savannah saw Summer and Jan off together in one corner.

"I don't want to give Summer or Jan any ideas." Savannah said. "They will get them soon enough."

Savannah looked over at Young Allison.

"Seeing you and especially Cammy, she already has them." Savannah said.

Young Allison smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I like the look. I think it is beautiful." Young Allison said.

Sheila was pleased she was able to influence Young Allison. She hoped to assist her when she was ready to add her jewelry.

"When you're hot, you're hot." Sheila said.

Ally moved closer to Young Allison.

"Try some food." Young Allison said.

She took Ally by the hand over to the table where everything was at.

Sheila looked at Young Allison as she walked away with Ally.

"I know where the dessert is at." Sheila said.

Savannah heard what she said. She turned and faced Sheila.

"Then you also know who it belongs to." Savannah said. "Do you want me to growl?"

Sheila understood the threat. Ally warned her about 'pushing it' around Savannah.

"No worries, love." Sheila said. "I'm not looking for chip extraction."

"Good." Savannah said.

Savannah smiled at Sheila.

She took Sheila's hand and led her over to the food.

Sheila looked around and saw Cameron was busy with Precious. She wanted to thank Young Allison too for being allowed to return to the Resistance base.

"Thank you, Allison, for getting us out of - our assignment." Sheila said.

Young Allison wanted to send out some 'feelers'.

"I didn't think you would feel up to it until after your sheath is healed." Young Allison said. "Can I check?"

Sheila looked nervous; she looked at Savannah and Cameron. She knew she was already on thin ice.

"Maybe some other time would be better." Sheila said.

Ally was pleased about it as well.

"I didn't want to clean up the mess anyway." Ally said.

Sheila took a 'loving jab' at Ally.

"You are a mess, love." Sheila said.

"I am not." Ally said.

"Yes you are." Sheila said.

Savannah did not like the banter in front of the younger girls.

"Everyone needs to remain cordial." Savannah said.

Ally liked that idea. She also wanted to reiterate her thanks to Savannah and Young Allison about her – heart.

"I want to thank both of you again for what you gave me, gave us." Ally said.

Ally glanced at Sheila.

Sheila smiled at Ally. She looked off to the side and saw trouble approaching.

"Here comes Cameron." Sheila said.

Young Allison wanted to have some fun with Sheila.

"Cameron is still holding Precious." Young Allison said. "You are safe until she hands her off."

Cammy thought another tactic was about to be employed by Cameron.

"She is going to try to put Savannah with John." Cammy said.

Young Allison wanted to have some more fun.

"I'll go." Young Allison said.

Savannah frowned at Young Allison.

Cameron handed Precious to Anna and glared at Cammy.

She took both Savannah and Young Allison by the hand and led them over to John.

The 'Natural Order' was whispered around the room.

Claire watched and moved with Hanna over toward Summer and Jan.

"Relax, Mom.' Allison said as she noticed what she was doing. "It's 'me' she wants."

"'Me' too." Vanna said.

Cameron looked over at Claire and then at John and back to Claire.

"It's not your place." Hanna whispered to Claire.

"No, it's not." Claire said. "Not yet anyway."

Claire touched her tummy. Inside of her was the baby that Cameron really wanted, Allison's baby. That was the key.

* * *

John saw Cameron headed his way with Savannah and Young Allison.

"Is everyone enjoying the food?" Savannah asked.

"Everything is great." John said. "We should do this once every few weeks."

John saw Cameron look at Savannah and Young Allison.

"I mean the food and gathering of friends and family." John quickly added.

Young Allison looked at all the food. She'd watched the videos on YouTube.

"Everyday will be like this on your cruise." Young Allison said.

Savannah wanted to reaffirm it was Cameron and John - only.

"You TWO are all booked and ready to go." Savannah said.

"The big suites will hold four to six people." Cameron said. "It has two bedrooms and a living room."

Savannah wanted John and Cameron to grow closer together.

"Not on this trip." Savannah said. "It is husband and wife time, together alone."

Young Allison giggled.

Cameron wanted to make sure John was protected.

"I want additional security for John." Cameron said.

"Gail, Hanna, Holly, Sheila or Samantha should all work out." Savannah said. "That is unless you want a twin or triplet along."

Cameron looked at all the Metal girls. She thought of another treat for John. She planned to do at least one 'chassis swap' and give John a real honeymoon. The Metal girls hadn't been with a male yet. Cameron intended to borrow a chassis or two. She was her program, her chip. John would have a chance to get a 'strange' 'piece of ch _ass_ is' and it would still be her. The best part was it would be a virgin chassis.

Cameron looked at all the Metal girls and smiled when she spotted Sheila. Sheila would be the first to provide her what she wanted for John and herself.

* * *

Sarah watched Cameron earlier. She understood the interaction with Cameron, Claire and Summer. She would speak to Savannah about it.

"Smile." Kyle said. "This is a party, not a funeral. Don't look so glum."

Sarah looked at Jan.

"I was just thinking about the future." Sarah said.

Kyle did not want to think about a past future.

"The future is what we make it." Kyle said.

Sarah was not so sure of that.

"Do you think she has a chance?" Sarah asked.

Kyle answered without hesitation.

"Yes." Kyle said. "We all do. These are the folks here who will make it happen."

Sarah looked around at the group.

"I guess they are." Sarah said.

Kyle thought some tunes would liven the mood.

"We need some music." Kyle said.

"No, not tonight." Sarah said.

"Are you feeling OK?" Kyle asked.

"Pretty much." Sarah said.

Cammy and Cam were now headed towards them.

"Now see what you've done." Sarah said. "I am about to be scanned."

"Cameron cares about you." Kyle said. "She has help."

Sarah wondered if Cameron only cared about her and her family only for John's peace of mind.

"She cares about John and his well being and happiness." Sarah said. "Most of the time."

Kyle watched John interact with Cameron, Savannah and Young Allison.

'That looks like happiness to me.' Kyle thought.

Cam and Cammy arrived and started to speak with Sarah.

Kyle decided to move off and not get involved.

He saw Derek and Riley. He thought Riley looked a little better than the last time he saw her. He headed that way to be with his brother.

* * *

Cameron left Savannah with John. She took Young Allison around with her to see and talk with everyone. It soon became apparent Cameron was 'showing off' Young Allison. They knew Cameron tried to make Young Allison as much like her as possible.

They all begin to wonder if this was becoming Young Allison's 'going away' party.

Young Allison began to wonder what was happening.

"Is this in case I don't make it back?" Young Allison asked

She'd begin to wonder the same thing about a 'going away' party.

The question caught Cameron off guard.

"What?" Cameron asked.

Young Allison pressed the issue.

"Are we going to do my temporal mission tonight?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah got that 'feeling' too and moved back to intercept Young Allison and Cameron. She heard Young Allison's question.

"No." Savannah said. "YOU are not."

Young Allison faced Savannah.

"I'm ready." Young Allison said.

"Not as ready as you think." Savannah said.

Young Allison stood her ground.

"I think I am." Young Allison said.

Savannah felt a deeper issue that Young Allison could not truly understand. Nobody could until it actually happened to them.

"I know what it is like to have everything taken away from you – EVERYTHING." Savannah said. "It is not pleasant."

Cameron was lost in thought. It was like she did not even hear what Savannah said. She was fixated on the other idea. Young Allison would be 'ready' when she returned. She liked the idea.

"If we go now, she will be able to go on the cruise with John." Cameron said. "When we return, I mean."

Savannah offered herself in Young Allison's place.

"THAT is NOT happening." Savannah said. "I will go if that is what you really want but I wanted this time on the cruise to be about you and John.

"It can be about all four of us." Cameron said. "The 'Natural Order' will come to fruition."

Savannah wanted the cruise to be about John and Cameron – period.

"Cameron, you and John are going alone on the cruise." Savannah said. "That is final."

Cameron wanted to test Savannah.

"You can order me." Cameron said.

"I won't." Savannah said as she looked at Young Allison. "Not for _that_. You think about that too with Allison and me. That is not how people are supposed to be together. Not by an order or by programming. It needs to be about choice and free will. It can't be a 'job' or an 'assignment'. That is not love."

Young Allison took a hand from both Savannah and Cameron.

"It is supposed to be about love, feeling and emotion." Young Allison said. "I have those feeling already for both of you."

Cameron was a little worried as much as she was pleased.

"Not for John?" Cameron asked.

Savannah did not like the question.

"Cameron, stop this." Savannah said.

Savannah took Young Allison's hand and led her away from Cameron.

"I'm sorry about that." Savannah said. "You don't need that kind of talk or pressure."

Young Allison believed in her destiny.

"We all know the future." Young Allison said. "It is – US that is the constant in all of them, in all the futures."

Savannah noticed Anna still held Precious.

"It looks like Anna is about to have a problem." Savannah said.

"I think Precious wants a snack too." Young Allison said.

Anna quickly hurried over to Riley with Precious.

Riley took Precious and sat down with her. She opened her shirt and started to nurse her.

Young Allison watched and saw everything.

Allison saw Young Allison staring and came over to her.

"In our future that was common." Allison said. "It's no big deal really. It is all natural."

That was not what Young Allison wanted to see. It was Riley.

"I know." Young Allison said.

In that instant, both Savannah and Allison knew that Young Allison was actually 'checking out' Riley. That would not go over well with Cameron if she spotted it. Her back was to them now so she didn't.

Savannah needed to watch over Young Allison closely.

"Let's mingle some – together." Savannah said. "They we can call it a night."

"Sleepover!" Young Allison said. "Just like last night."

"With an earlier bed time and no 'truth or dare'." Savannah said to remind her.

Young Allison wanted to be alone with Savannah.

"Are Cammy and Anna going to be there again?" Young Allison asked. "They can do other things if they want."

"I don't know." Savannah said.

Young Allison also understood the complications of other relationships.

"If you and Cammy want to – be alone for awhile I can play with Jan and Summer for a few hours." Young Allison said. "I know you love each other and both faced termination tonight, I – understand."

Savannah was very pleased that Young Allison put her before herself.

"You are thinking of me over yourself and want to bring some happiness to me." Savannah said.

Young Allison knew the true test of love was sacrifice.

"Yes." Young Allison said.

'THAT would be happiness to me.' Young Allison thought.

"Now I am thinking of YOUR happiness." Savannah said. "Spending any time with you is happiness to me, even if we are sleeping."

* * *

Cameron looked around the room. This was a good night and a good plan. Everyone was content and happy.

'This is happiness to me.' Cameron thought.


	1073. From All Of Us

Chapter 1073

** From All Of Us **

* * *

John and John Henry headed back to the Command Center after the shared meal with the group was finished. John was very pleased with everything.

John Henry found the experience enchanting.

"Well, that was interesting." John Henry said.

John thought it was a good idea for all of them to be together for a change. It really was like all one big family.

"It was nice to all be together." John said. "Cameron and Savannah want us all as one big family anyway. We really are."

John Henry was very pleased that Savannah and Young Allison invited all the Terminators that were present. That fact was not lost on any of the Terminators. The 'Chosen Ones' always treated them as equals. They respected all the machines, even if they were called upon to do a dangerous task. The girls vowed to physically assist in the repairs.

"They always include the Terminators as well." John Henry said. "Savannah and now Young Allison always stress that. That does not go unnoticed by us."

John thought Savannah and Young Allison were the greatest.

"They really are something special." John said. "I want an update after you plug back in before I hit the sack."

John Henry thought things were winding down both inside and outside the Resistance base.

"It looks like things are breaking up." John Henry said. "I will update you before you - retire."

* * *

The 'party' was over and everyone was headed back to whatever they were doing before the food arrived.

Claire was headed back with Hanna.

"Mom." Young Allison said.

Claire stopped.

"I need to speak with you." Young Allison said.

Hanna started to come with Claire.

"Alone." Young Allison said.

Anna was with Young Allison, she looked at Hanna and they both walked away.

Claire already knew what was coming. Her daughter wanted to establish her independence some.

"I'm going back home." Young Allison said.

Claire was not sure she liked that.

"By yourself?" Claire asked. "You and Anna?"

"Yes." Young Allison said.

Claire would rather go back to Palmdale than lose her daughter.

"I don't want that." Claire said. "We will all go back then."

Young Allison needed to stress her personal agenda.

"No." Young Allison said. "I need to prepare myself for the past."

That left Claire feeling very empty.

"What about Summer?" Claire asked. "What about me?"

It all seemed logical to Young Allison It looked like a 'win' for everyone.

"I don't want to make a big deal about this." Young Allison said. "We all know the future and with whom it will be. Everything you want is here, Mom. Jan and Summer need each other. That way neither one of them will feel lonely. You won't feel lonely either. There is a lot of love to share here. Jesse will provide the human comfort you seek. She will share the human comfort you need."

Claire wondered if this was Cameron's doing. She decided to ask.

"Is this Cameron's idea?" Claire asked.

Young Allison looked at her mother.

"No." Young Allison said. "I haven't told her yet."

Claire knew in that instant she'd lost her daughter. She acted independent of Cameron. Maybe Savannah could stop her.

"What about Savannah?" Claire asked.

Young Allison was aware of what occurred in the future and the present.

"You tell me." Young Allison said. "I know in Cameron's future what happened."

It was clear to Claire that Young Allison referred to her being with Savannah. They'd been together a few times. It was very beautiful.

Claire felt the same things from Allison at first when she was with Vanna and Holly. Allison soon accepted it. Young Allison would need too as well.

"It was only a few times. We were both very pregnant and felt down and alone…." Claire said. "It just happened. I'm sorry."

Young Allison was well aware that Hanna, Vanna, Future Savannah and Savannah all shared with her mother. She'd even seen her mother 'hit' on Anna who always declined. They all almost looked the same anyway.

She knew they all shared because they cared about each other and loved each other. That kind of love and sharing was different than the true love Vanna and Allison shared.

"Don't worry about it." Young Allison said. "Cameron has explained everything to me, along with Allison and Savannah. There is room to share and love everyone and still have a true love."

Claire wondered how serious this was. Was Young Allison headed for John or Savannah? She did not want her daughter to leave and end up pregnant a few days after returning from the past as a teenager. She would try an indirect approach to see.

"Will Savannah – move in with you?" Claire asked.

Young Allison smiled. She could feel her mother fishing.

"When I get back maybe, not before. She has made it very clear I must be at the 'age of consent' for anything like that." Young Allison said. "She wants to leave other – options open to me."

That worried Claire too. The other option was John. She decided in that instant to have Young Allison's baby for John and Cameron herself. Cameron could do the same thing they were doing for Allison's baby. Claire would have her own baby and give it to Cameron and John even. She did not want her daughter in a relationship with John until it was necessary.

Young Allison knew her bond with Savannah was deeper than anything physical. That was the true bond and Savannah reinforced that bond without anything else to get in the way. Savannah stressed that bond was the most important thing in a relationship, anything else was just sex.

Young Allison in her research noted the 'age of consent' was lower in the Sixties. She was not about to share that information with anyone. She planned to be in Colorado, Georgia or Arkansas on _that_ birthday. It was a technicality she planned to exploit in that time period. She remembered a saying, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do'.

Claire didn't want Young Allison to grow up too fast.

"I don't want that for you." Claire said. "I don't want you to do all those - big girl things."

Young Allison did not want to worry her mother. She would however point out the obvious.

"We all know the story of every Savannah Weaver and Allison Young." Young Allison said. "It is just a matter of time. If it was up to me, things would have already happened. Maybe someday you will be honest and tell me about what you did growing up. We haven't shared our 'Mother - Daughter' talk yet."

Claire missed those years in Young Allison's rapid intellectual development. She seemed to be a 'twenty something' by the time she was a tween.

"You already know everything – biologically." Claire said. "You have for years. I read your dissertation on that. I have read all of your works."

Young Allison felt far older than her physiology appeared.

"Just remember, this may be a girl's – body but I am not a girl otherwise." Young Allison said.

Claire could see the true implication.

"I do know that." Claire said. "You are human - Metal."

Young Allison went and gave her mother a hug and a kiss.

"I will see you and Summer tomorrow before I go - back." Young Allison said.

Now Claire was really worried. That statement seemed open ended.

"Do you mean back home or back in time?" Claire asked worried.

Young Allison gave her mother another hug and a kiss.

"Home - for now." Young Allison said. "I need to do a few more things with Savannah tonight. Please don't worry about this."

Young Allison left to find Savannah.

Claire watched Young Allison walk away. She knew that speech was coming. She actually expected Savannah or Cameron to accompany her. Young Allison just did it on her own. Claire knew Young Allison was ready since she did do it on her own. It was clear that she was ready for everything. She hoped she would not get pregnant too soon. She knew Savannah was young the first time and that Young Allison would do the same if not sooner. She would still need to speak to Cameron about that and the other options she would make available.

Claire found Hanna waiting for her. They went back to Claire's room and Claire cried most of the night. Hanna held her and soothed her as best as she could.

The future always loomed around the corner.

* * *

Young Allison went to Savannah's room and found her there.

"We need to make a few more stops before we turn in." Savannah said. "Bring the packages."

Young Allison smiled and collected the packages. She was aware what a big hit it was for all the girls, both Metal and human.

The first stop was to see Sarah, Kyle and Jan. Savannah ran the proposal by Sarah and Kyle at the 'dinner party'. Kyle thought it was a good idea for all the assistance that was given to their family. Sarah was not as sure. Savannah and Young Allison also wanted Summer there.

The more Sarah thought about it, the more she liked the idea. Bob and Jim were very loyal to her and her family and always were, right from the start. It would also insure that Jan and Summer would be protected from the evils of the future.

Bob and Jim both took damage over the years that would have killed either of the Reese brothers more than once. That was something that Sarah was grateful for.

* * *

Jim and Bob both showed up at Sarah's room. They saw Savannah and Young Allison depart and head for the Command Center before they reached the door.

Bob looked over at Jim.

"Are we in trouble?" Bob asked.

The party seemed like a success to Jim.

"I don't know." Jim said. "I thought everything went well tonight."

Bob and Jim both felt a little uneasy.

They knocked and entered.

They were surprised to see Derek and Riley there with Precious. Jan and Summer were together in the corner and both of them smiled when they saw them enter.

Jan ran up to Jim, while Summer ran up to Bob.

"Hold out your hand." Jan said.

Summer did not want one of them to pull a 'fast one'. She knew the all tricks.

"Close your eyes too." Summer said. "No 'Terminator vision' either. You need to promise."

Bob and Jim looked at each other.

"Affirmative." They both said.

Summer thought that was close enough.

That brought smiles and some giggles.

"Turn your hands upright, with your palms open." Jan said.

Summer placed something in Bob's hand, while Jan did the same for Jim.

"Now close your hands - carefully." Summer said.

The two big Terminators did.

Jan looked at Summer and she nodded.

"Open your eyes." Jan and Summer said at the same time.

Bob and Jim both opened their eyes.

The Reese clan and Summer were all standing in front of them.

"Open your hands." They all said at the same time.

Bob and Jim were very unsure what was about to happen.

When they opened their hands, Bob and Jim were both stunned by what they looked at.

"Is this for me – for both of us?" Bob asked.

"Yes." Sarah said. "From all of us."

"Open them." Jan and Summer both said.

Bob and Jim were soon both overcome with – feelings they were not sure how to deal with. This was very special to both of them.

It was a special time for all of them.

They saw John, Cameron, Savannah and Young Allison standing in the background by the door watching.

Cameron stayed with John to help Bob and Jim deal with the new 'feelings' that they experienced.

Savannah and Young Allison quietly left again.

They were not done yet.

* * *

John Henry was aware that Savannah and Young Allison were headed his way. He wondered what was up. He hoped they would not ask him about some of the things he'd been viewing.

Savannah wanted a better setting.

"Hi, John Henry." Savannah said. "I need your help in my room for a few minutes."

John Henry was relieved it was something different.

"Certainly." John Henry said.

Young Allison moved close to John Henry.

"Can I unplug you again?" Young Allison asked.

"I would like that." John Henry said.

Young Allison repeated what she'd done before, even more so this time.

Savannah watched but didn't say anything. She knew what Young Allison was doing. It was what Cameron taught her to do as well. It was to throw the 'mark' off target. John Henry would try and calculate what really just happened and be off his game.

John Henry was surprised as the girls each took one of his hands. They seemed very happy and playful. This further added to his calculations.

They reached Savannah's room and John Henry held the door for them.

John Henry thought if this was a physical task that Cammy or Anna would be able to do it. He did not see them anywhere around.

"Where are Cammy and Anna at?" John Henry asked.

The girls sent them on some errands.

"They needed to take care of a few things." Young Allison said.

Savannah held out her hand and Young Allison placed the envelope in it.

"This is from all of us to you." Savannah said.

Savannah removed something from the envelope.

"Hold out your hand." Young Allison said.

John Henry did and Savannah placed the heart shaped locket in it.

John Henry stared at it for awhile before he spoke.

"Is this for me?" John Henry asked somewhat bewildered.

"Yes." Savannah said. "It is from all of us."

Savannah indicated the door. John and Cameron now stood there. They both smiled at him.

John Henry was quickly overcome with – feeling.

"Open it." Savannah said. "You can change anything around the way you like it."

John Henry opened the heart and looked.

"I like how it is." John Henry said.

They all gave him a hug.

"John Henry looked at the four of them standing there. It was the 'Natural Order' before him. It was the future.

John and Cameron left.

"Take off your shirt." Savannah said.

Young Allison wanted some more practice.

"Can I make the incision?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "Remember to press hard."

Young Allison wondered if his sheath would be tougher than the girls were.

"I will." Young Allison said.

John Henry sat down and Young Allison made the incision.

The girls both noticed him wince a little. They'd come to expect that from all the Terminators at this point. They did it anyway even if they asked them not to.

John Henry handed the heart shaped locket to Savannah.

"Hold the incision open a little." Savannah said.

Young Allison did and Savannah place the heart shaped locket inside John Henry.

The girls each put a stitch in for him and Young Allison placed the bandage on him and gave it a kiss.

"That will make it all better." Young Allison said.

Savannah and Young Allison gave John Henry a hug and a kiss on each cheek.

"I won't ever forget this." John Henry said.

John Henry was deeply moved.

* * *

John walked with Cameron to their room. It was time for some more action. He wondered what the score was now.

"How many more are left?" John asked.

"There are nine hundred and seventy six to go." Cameron said. "I think you should be able to knock it down a few. That is if you are - up to it."

John hoped he would be.

"I'm up to it." John said.

Cameron noticed John was 'up' when they were with Savannah and Young Allison earlier too. She wondered which one or if both of them – motivated him.

Cameron stopped at the door to their room.

"Well?" Cameron asked.

"Our wedding night again?" John asked.

"You know the drill." Cameron said with a smile and a kiss, as John picked her up and carried her into their room….

Cameron quickly created a blank sub file. It was about to be her 'first time' - again.

 


	1074. Undress Me

Chapter 1074

** Undress Me **

* * *

John carried Cameron into the room and they stripped each other. John always noted how shy Cameron seemed at first. As soon as he finished, things rapidly changed and Cameron became a wild woman. She usually took over and did everything. That is where they were now.

Cameron was on top of John. She could tell he was almost there. She sped up a little more. He made it. She slowed and stopped as John – finished. She always kept going for a few seconds to drive him a little further.

She looked back over her shoulder and smiled at him. She climbed off of him and rotated back around, lying next to him.

"There are only nine hundred and seventy four to go." Cameron said.

Keeping track started to bother John. He did not think it was necessary. It seemed more like job rather than love making.

"If it's is OK with you, I don't want to keep track." John said. "I just like us to be together."

Cameron felt a little disappointed. She thought it gave John motivation to - keep it up.

"I think it is fun." Cameron said.

John didn't want it to become an issue. To push it would upset Cameron.

"I guess so." John said.

Cameron wanted to make John happy.

"Do you want me to stay all night?" Cameron asked.

John wanted that. He was tired too. He didn't want Cameron to need to lay there and do nothing while he slept. He knew she did not want to go into standby. That meant she needed to lay there and look at the ceiling in the darkness while he snored.

"No, you don't have to." John said. "I really need to get caught up on my sleep."

Cameron gave John a little reminder of what was – coming.

"You better get caught up." Cameron said. "When we are on our cruise, we will be together twenty-four, seven."

John was with Cameron a lot recently.

"Can I expect more of this?" John asked.

Cameron smiled at John.

"It will be no less than five times a day." Cameron said. "Everything you want."

"Everything?" John asked.

"Everything." Cameron said.

There was another issue that needed to be addressed.

"Have you decided who else we are going to bring for security?" John asked.

Cameron thought Ally and Sheila would be a good choice since they were – unattached. There was a chance that might turn into a problem. Sheila seemed to have become very sexually aggressive. Maybe they better sit this one out. Then again, she wanted to use Sheila's chassis as her own at least for one night on the ship. She planned to strip Sheila of her virginity.

"The logical choice would be Gail and Holly." Cameron said.

John thought back to the time after the 'Day of Loss' and how Holly was there for him every second of the way. She made sure he didn't do anything – stupid. Holly and Gail were both really well – built. It would be interesting seeing them in swim attire.

"Would they be in our room?" John asked.

"They can be." Cameron said. "Or they can be in the adjoining room."

John knew he would see them without clothing at some point if they were in the connecting room. He knew there was some long standing animosity between them before.

"Have they settled all their differences?" John asked. "I have not seen any problems for years."

Cameron made sure none of the Metal girls felt any animosity towards any other females, Metal or human.

"They all share now." Cameron said. "I will bring a tether for them."

John could picture them listening to them as they made love.

"Will they hear us?" John asked.

Cameron did not think that was anything new.

"They already do." Cameron said. "They tune it out. I have asked this of all of them. They like privacy too sometimes."

John thought this was really a strange world they all lived in.

"That is fine with me." John said. "What about Jesse and Allison?"

Cameron would like to have them on the ship for John's pleasure. Savannah and Young Allison were against that.

"They will have each other then." Cameron said. "They can share with Claire and Vanna. They will work it out. Unless you want Allison and Jesse to – come with us."

John wanted everyone to get a chance to go - on the trip.

"No they should all get a turn to go on their own or in whatever combinations they want." John said.

Cameron hoped Jesse and Claire would be one option for John. Allison and Vanna would make another good pair. She wanted John's honeymoon to be special.

Savannah and Young Allison were the best choice but they made it clear they were not going.

* * *

Young Allison felt really good about what they'd done for the Terminators. She was very grateful that Savannah included her in the endeavor.

"I think we really made an impact around here today." Young Allison said.

Savannah was very happy Young Allison was with her.

"We made a statement, together." Savannah said.

Young Allison wondered about all the other male Terminators.

"We will do the same for the rest of the Terminators too?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Savannah said. "We will visit all of them over time, just the two of us."

Young Allison wondered if she could see CamNet but did not want to ask Savannah.

She also wondered if it would include Cameron's Terminators.

"Do you also mean the ones at Cameron's base too?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah wanted that connection for Young Allison.

"Yes." Savannah said. "We will be in everyone's heart, literally."

It was clear the hearts made an impact.

"I could see how much it meant to all of them." Young Allison said.

"It is very special for them to have a heart." Savannah said.

Young Allison wondered if it was the heart or who the heart was from.

"I think it was especially so since they were from the 'Chosen Ones'." Young Allison said.

Savannah felt either at a loss or maybe guilt over that terminology.

"That term bothers me." Savannah said. "I am just a teenager, nothing more."

"I am even less than that." Young Allison said.

"We all have to grow." Savannah said. "I did too."

Young Allison would try again to reach out to Savannah.

"Do you want to do anything else?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah looked at Young Allison for a long time.

"We need to clean up and sleep." Savannah said. "You know the – rules."

Young Allison knew that was Savannah's 'hang up', not hers.

"They are _your_ rules." Young Allison said.

They were more than rules, there was principle involved.

"We need to agree on the rules and why." Savannah said.

Young Allison did not want to make an issue over it.

"I'm going back tomorrow." Young Allison said.

Savannah instantly developed a concerned look on her face.

"Back?" Savannah asked worried.

Young Allison smiled.

"Relax." Young Allison said. "Back home."

Savannah was visibly relieved. She knew Young Allison going back in time would start a chain of events involving, Claire and her. It would probably involve Young Jesse as well at some point.

She wondered about that. Young Jesse alone with Young Allison might go where it shouldn't go. Maybe Young Jesse should go when Claire was there.

"…Savannah?" Young Allison asked.

"What?" Savannah asked. "I was thinking about something, I'm sorry."

"It was nothing." Young Allison said. "We need to get ready for bed."

Savannah could see Young Allison looked a little upset. She wondered what Young Allison asked her.

* * *

Kyle was very pleased with the events and how they turned out. He thought it was fitting for his family.

"I really think that was the right thing to do." Kyle said.

Sarah felt a little guilty about resisting at first.

"I agree." Sarah said. "I was not sure at first but I saw how deeply they were moved."

Jim or Bob was always there for them when they went out.

"They have always been there for us, for our families." Kyle said.

"It took me a long time to figure it out but John - Future John, knew what he was doing by sending Terminators back to assist us – him." Sarah said.

"They have saved us from death more than once." Kyle said.

Sarah moved away and checked on Jan and Summer. They were both asleep. She stood over them for a few minutes. She really wondered what the future would yield for them….

When she thought about the future events of Vanna, Jesse and Allison she was even more thankful for the Terminators that would watch over Jan and Summer.

* * *

Allison was very content and happy to be back with Vanna. She needed to think of Holly too. She was not sure if she needed to ask Vanna. It seemed a little awkward.

"Would you mind if I spend some time alone with Holly?" Allison asked.

Vanna wanted time with Cam too.

"Of course not." Vanna said. "I need to be ready to see Precious later on."

"We can use Holly's room." Allison said.

"Stay here. I can just head to the nursery and wait." Vanna said. "I don't think you are going to pull an 'all-nighter'."

Allison seldom did that anymore. It was too tiring.

"I gave those up long ago." Allison said. "I need my sleep."

Allison and Vanna looked at each other and laughed.

"Tell me about it." Vanna said. "I do too."

"What about Cam?" Allison asked.

"She can stay with you if you want or join me." Vanna said. "She may find other things to do."

Allison did not want Holly to feel rejected.

"I just want some alone time with Holly." Allison said. "You can come back when you are done with Precious. I will probably be asleep."

The two longtime lovers kissed and Vanna left.

Allison quickly straightened up the room. A few minutes later there was a soft knock and Holly entered.

Holly looked around. She was not sure what or who all would be waiting for her.

"Will it be just us?" Holly asked.

"Yes." Allison said. "Just like old times."

"I treasure them." Holly said.

"The 'new times' aren't bad either – for variety." Allison said.

Holly was making the rounds with all the girls herself.

"That is true too." Holly said.

Holly moved closer to Allison and kissed her.

"Undress me." Allison whispered.

Holly did. She removed each piece of clothing from herself after she did from Allison.

"We can shower." Holly said.

"Maybe we better do that now. I will be too tired later on." Allison said.

Holly understood what Allison wanted. It would be extreme pleasure that did not stop.

"One of – those?" Holly asked.

Allison looked forward to the experience. Only a Metal girl could deliver it.

"Yes." Allison said. "Get me there and keep me there."

Holly scooped Allison up in her arms and carried her into the bathroom.

She liked to give Allison privacy for personal matters.

"Do you need to use the facilities?" Holly asked. "I can wait outside in the bedroom."

"I already did before you arrived." Allison said. "I wasn't sure where we would start."

Holly kissed Allison as she set her down.

"We may not know the actual start sometimes but there is always a – finish." Holly said.

Holly always gave Allison what she wanted, whenever she wanted it and as many times as she wanted it.

"You have never failed me." Allison said.

Holly turned on the water and adjusted it.

Allison entered the steamy shower. Holly followed her in.

* * *

Gail was all over Jesse. She stopped and lifted her head.

"Do I need to save any for Precious?" Gail asked.

"Don't stop." Jesse said as she gasped. "Vanna has it covered."

Gail continued everything she was doing to Jesse.

She was soon rewarded as she felt Jesse – finish three times.

Gail kissed Jesse deeply.

She could feel Jesse become excited again.

"You saved a little for me." Jesse said.

"Always." Gail said. "I know what you like."

"That makes me want another round." Jesse said.

"That was the goal." Gail said.

"Both of us this time, together." Jesse said.

Gail rolled over on to her back.

"You take it from here." Gail said.

Jesse always liked to drive.

"I plan to." Jesse said as she rotated around.

* * *

Sheila wondered about the task that they'd started earlier that Young Allison was able to get them out of – the prisoner.

"Do we need to go back and finish the interrogation?" Sheila asked.

"I don't think so." Ally said.

Sheila looked a little relieved.

"Young Allison got us out of that." Sheila said.

Ally noticed the change in Sheila.

"I thought that turned you on." Ally said. "Especially if it was you with the opportunity to - work on a female."

Sheila did enjoy that. It was something she'd picked up from Jesse's Scavenger days through the 'Neural Interface'.

"It's actually the - removal part that does." Sheila said. "It did. I just didn't feel up to it today."

"You are in love." Ally said. "So am I."

Sheila knew Ally referred to Savannah and Young Allison.

"How can you not love them?" Sheila asked.

Ally wondered if Sheila was with Young Allison in the past when they interacted at some point.

"In the past, were you with her?" Ally asked.

Sheila knew who Ally meant.

"I don't know." Sheila said. "If I was, it was all blocked. We weren't supposed to be in contact with any of them."

"We all saw the events in the Nevada desert." Ally said. "You were at some point."

"I really wish I knew more about that." Sheila said.

"Does CamNet have those files?" Ally asked.

"She has all of our files." Sheila said. "I don't want to talk about any of that stuff. We already know too much already."

"What do you want to talk about?" Ally asked.

Sheila moved closer to Ally.

"I want action, not talk." Sheila said.

"Do you have another hidden camera set up?" Ally asked.

"I can." Sheila said.

As long as Ally knew about it ahead of time she did not have a problem with it.

"If it is just us I don't mind." Ally said. "Do you really think it will influence him?"

Ally referred to John Henry.

"I am sure CamNet actually enjoys watching it as much as he does." Sheila said.

"Let's show both of them what they are missing." Ally said.

Sheila activated her body cam and placed it overlooking the bed.

"It's on." Sheila said.

"I want this session to be shared love, not just sex." Ally said. "Undress me."

Ally and Sheila touched each others hearts.

"I feel it too." Sheila said. "We are different now."

"Undress me." Ally and Sheila whispered to each other.

It was time for love.

* * *

John Henry checked all the feeds. Everyone seemed to be in their rooms. Cammy was in the carpool waiting for Cameron. Anna was with her and they were going out on a mission of some type. He was not sure what that mission was. He only heard Cammy tell Anna she was the perfect bait.

He decided to see if Sheila turned her body cam on again. He was pleasantly surprised to see it was.

It was only Ally and Sheila and they were just starting. He could see right away they behaved differently. Their actions were slower and seemed to be different in execution. The way they touched each other was so – loving.

As he watched them, it hit him. They were making love, not just having sex. This was even more beautiful to watch….

John Henry looked down as he felt himself respond to what he saw.

He quickly looked around to make sure he was alone.

 


	1075. You Said That Yourself

Chapter 1075

** You Said That Yourself **

* * *

Cameron was glad to be back at the Resistance base. She'd been out with Cammy and Anna most of the night. They'd taken down a child trafficking operation and collected a large amount of cash. They also eliminated a group of future Scavengers.

Anna did not get out on these operations much. Since this was a child trafficking ring the regressive Resequencing of her sheath changed her appearance to that of a young teenager. She figured she would have brought in top dollar.

"I would have thought a 'thirteen year old' would be worth more money." Anna said.

A look of contempt showed on Cammy's face.

"It is disgusting." Cammy said.

"Very." Anna said.

"If you were a preteen we could have gotten more." Cameron said.

Anna thought Cameron was in for a surprise if she wanted her to look any younger. It wasn't going to happen without a direct order from Savannah or Young Allison.

"I'm not regressing any further." Anna said. "Those people all deserved to die."

Cameron did not see additional regression as an issue. They achieved the objective.

"They were all future Scavengers anyway." Cameron said. "Now they are all terminated."

Cammy looked around.

"It's early." Cammy said.

"The girls will still be sleeping." Anna said.

Cammy came up with an idea to have some fun with the girls.

"We can join them and surprise them." Cammy said.

Anna looked down at her clothes.

"Not with these clothes on." Anna said. "That would be a surprise."

The three girl's clothes were covered with dried blood stains.

"Go to Ally or Hanna's room and get cleaned up." Cameron said.

"We will use Hanna's room." Cammy said.

Cammy and Anna took off.

Cameron returned her room.

She listened outside the door for a minute.

John was sleeping peacefully.

Maybe she would go get cleaned up in Ally's room first. She didn't want to disturb him.

Cameron decided to check out the Command Center. She approached quietly. There was a strange rhythmic sound coming from there. It reminded her of John in his room at the old house – alone at night in bed….

Cameron could see John Henry in there. He seemed fixated on one monitor. She saw his right arm moving to the rhythm of the – noise.

He seemed unaware she was there.

She looked at the monitor. Sheila and Ally were making tender and passionate love. Somehow John Henry was watching them in Sheila's room. Sheila must have turned on her body cam again. It fascinated Cameron to watch them. It reminded her of the times she'd spied on Vanna and Allison in the past. She'd spied on Jesse and Vanna too but never Jesse and Allison. Now it was like she was. They were the Metal versions of Jesse and Allison.

Cameron deduced that John Henry was - stimulating himself as he watched them. She quietly slipped out as he continued his quest. She'd done that herself many times. She knew all the girls did, both Metal and human. She first learned to do that by secretly watching Sarah at night.

It took her awhile to find what she sought.

She was very pleased with the stimulation it produced. She was unsure how to achieve the finish that Sarah was able to obtain. She started to watch videos on the internet and found out she needed to continue a little longer and 'follow the feeling' once it started to build. It was very rewarding. It was a feeling she'd never experience before. The first time it happened she started to run diagnostics to make she was not damaged. It only got better from there.

When Savannah first told Cameron she was lonely and needed someone, Cameron knew Savannah was doing that every night sometimes five or six times. That was triple what Sarah used to do. She became very worried for Savannah.

Cameron was also aware of the videos Savannah began to watch on the internet. John Henry told her what happened and made sure everything was 'safe'. She watched the videos too. Almost all of them were females together.

She didn't forbid Savannah from viewing anything but cautioned her about excessive viewing. She did not know how to address the excessive self stimulation without it causing a problem. That hastened the trip to Australia and the creation of Cammy for Savannah. She at least wanted some control over Savannah's - learning process. She wanted to keep it focused on females. She was successful.

Cameron continued on her way to get cleaned up in Ally's room.

She took off her bloody clothes when she was in Ally's room. She used the shower. She came out to dry herself. She listened and heard someone outside the door. Maybe Ally was coming back.

The door opened and someone slipped inside.

Cameron was dripping wet from head to toe. She looked anything but Tight right now.

"I got here as soon as I could." Hanna said.

Cameron stepped out of the bathroom.

Hanna smiled at her.

"You look like you're ready to get started." Hanna said. "You look really good, even dripping wet."

Cameron realized Hanna thought she was Ally.

Because Cameron was dripping wet, Hanna could not tell it wasn't Ally.

Cameron used the same voice modulation as Ally.

"How is Claire?" Cameron asked.

"She is totally devastated about Young Allison." Hanna said.

That was not news Cameron wanted to hear.

"How so?" Cameron asked as she dried.

Hanna started to remove her clothes.

"She knows she has lost Young Allison to Cameron." Hanna said.

Cameron spoke about how she felt about herself. It just slipped out.

"Cameron is a total Bitch." Cameron said.

Hanna agreed but thought that applied to everyone.

"That's true but we all can be at times." Hanna said. "She is protecting the future and providing John what he – wants. I wonder when she will figure out it is her female anatomy he really wants."

"Maybe Cameron is a slow learner." Cameron said.

Cameron watched Hanna strip. She thought that is how Vanna and Savannah looked. She'd examined that chassis and the one of Anna's dozens of times before their activation. She knew what every inch of their bodies looked like both inside and out. She wanted to use Sheila's chassis as her own for one night on the cruise. Seeing Hanna naked now made her want to use her chassis as well for one night. With her chip in it, that chassis became 'her - Cameron'. The thought of having the first experience in both of those chassis excited her greatly. Maybe she could do it with the tether and not need to mess up her hair. She did not need any bad hair days. It was the hardest thing to get right.

Cameron decided to play with Hanna a little.

"Maybe we should band together and deactivate Cameron." Cameron said. "If we all team up we can do it."

"Savannah and Young Allison would prevent that." Hanna said. "Nobody wants to cross them; everyone loves both of them too much."

Cameron wanted to see how far Hanna would go.

"When Young Allison returns from the past, will you try to be with her?" Cameron asked.

That prospect thrilled Hanna.

"I would like to be. I have been with Savannah." Hanna said. "I will make myself available but the choice will be hers. Savannah has already stressed that to everyone."

Cameron wondered which female was the best lover.

"Who is a better lover to you?" Cameron asked.

"It is Claire, the same as she is to everyone." Hanna said. "You know that."

Cameron was told before that everyone offered something a little different, even if what was offered was the same.

"Jesse is the best for sex and Claire for passion. To you, what is Savannah best at?" Cameron asked.

Hanna didn't even have to think about it.

"Love." Hanna said. "Love radiates off of Savannah and it will off of Young Allison too."

Cameron wondered how she could make Young Allison a better lover.

"Maybe Young Allison can learn the passion of her mother." Cameron said.

Hanna smiled a little as she thought of all the times Young Allison and now Summer would sneak around and watch them share with each other.

"She has watched us enough times." Hanna said. "She thinks I don't know. She watches Holly and Allison too."

Cameron thought it was more than that.

"Maybe she does know and wants you to know she is watching." Cameron said. "Maybe she wants you to instruct her on how best to share."

Hanna tilted her head slightly. There might be something to that idea.

Cameron threw her towel back in the bathroom and adjusted her hair some.

Hanna and Cameron faced each other naked.

Hanna started to look at Cameron in detail now that she was dry. It was after Cameron fixed her hair that she quickly realized it was Cameron and not Ally.

Cameron still stood naked before Hanna.

"Is something wrong?" Cameron asked. "Don't you want me?"

Hanna was not pleased at what Cameron just did to her. It proved that Cameron was a real Bitch.

"That was very cruel." Hanna said.

Cameron still stood there naked.

"You said I was a Bitch." Cameron said.

Hanna thought she defended Cameron a little with her response.

"Actually you said that yourself." Hanna said. "I defended you."

"I guess I did." Cameron said. "Ally is in Sheila's room and they would both enjoy your company. I'm on my way to see John. Everyone can have a happy ending."

Cameron reached in the closet and handed Hanna a robe.

"That is all you need." Cameron said as she headed for the door. "I also value and appreciate your honesty. I really mean that. I am trying to improve."

Hanna saw that Cameron was going to go out naked.

"What about you – your clothes?" Hanna asked.

Cameron ran one hand down the front of her sheath.

"I like how I look." Cameron said as she walked out the door naked and headed back to John's room – their room.

Cameron thought she would give John Henry a bonus. Hanna would join Ally and Sheila. She would walk to her room - naked. She didn't want to wear any of Ally's clothes; they were all the ones that used to be hers. She was tired of them.

She wondered how far she would have gone if Hanna touched her. She thought it would have been all the way. She shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. Sometimes things happened to people like that. Maybe that was how it was for John and Riley. Now she wondered again what happened between her and Future John. That was it. She was going to use both Sheila's and Hanna's chassis on the cruise. She planned to get back what Future John surely took from her.

The worst part was, was that he must have taken the files too. There was no record.

* * *

Hanna was a little upset that Cameron played her. She slipped on the robe and collected her clothes. She headed for Sheila's room. She intended to get some satisfaction out of the night.

She replayed her files to see what else she said to Cameron. There was nothing there that should lead to her deactivation. She wondered how far Cameron would have gone if she started to touch her. She really thought Cameron would have gone all the way. She shrugged her shoulders and kept walking, maybe some other time.

She reached Sheila's room and listened. She slipped inside and set her clothes down, she slipped off the robe.

Ally and Sheila both looked at her and moved over to make room for her. Sheila pointed at the body cam and Hanna nodded. She didn't care if anyone saw her if she knew. After being with Cameron naked she was hot and would do anything at this point. She needed satisfaction and a lot of it.

* * *

The rhythmic sound from the Command Center increased in speed as Hanna joined with Sheila and Ally.

Once Cameron was spotted walking naked back to her room, there was an explosive – finish.

John Henry was surprised.

That pushed him beyond where he was - stuck. Now he knew how to 'follow the feeling'. He was very pleased.

* * *

Cammy and Anna were going to change in Hanna's room.

Cammy cleaned up with Anna. They were both naked.

"I like your jewelry." Anna said. "They would totally destroy my nipples now, they are smaller because of my regression."

Cammy liked that look of the regression.

"Thanks." Cammy said. "I actually like your - younger look."

Anna looked down at herself.

"I'll trade you." Anna said. "These two mosquito bites don't cut it."

Cammy could see they were way more than that but understood Anna's frustration. It was less than she started with.

"We can switch chips, if you don't mind me 'using' - your chassis." Cammy said. "I will break it in for you."

Anna operated under strict orders from Cameron about her chassis and sheath.

"This chassis is to remain - untouched." Anna said.

Cammy figured Cameron wanted to break it in herself. She would not put that past Cameron to steal all of their virginity. It made her wonder what Cameron did with her chassis before she was activated. It disturbed her some to think Cameron probably broke it in already. There were a lot of blocked and deleted files from her creation. That was probably what Future John did to Cameron after he used her for a sex slave. Cameron was a total Bitch. She was glad she was not like Cameron.

"That sounds boring." Cammy said. "I may start an age regression myself."

Anna looked at Cammy like she was insane.

"What for?" Anna asked.

Cammy thought it would make Savannah more attracted to her.

"It will keep Savannah focused on me." Cammy said.

Anna thought that might work at first for a while.

"That is only going to work for so long." Anna said.

Cammy felt frustrated.

"I can't compete with Young Allison and you can't compete with Savannah." Cammy said.

"It is not our place to compete with them." Anna said. "We are to supplement them."

"Keep telling yourself that, you might actually start to believe it one day." Cammy said. "Let's get dressed and go see our girls."

Anna put on some of Hanna's clothes.

"These clothes used to fit me." Anna said. "Now they hang on me like a gunny sack."

Cammy thought Anna looked Hot.

"You're still beautiful." Cammy said.

Anna could not deny where the beauty emanated from.

"Our beauty belongs to Allison Young and Savannah Weaver." Anna said.

"That is true." Cammy said.

Cammy and Anna dressed and headed out to Savannah's room.

Cammy stopped when they reached the door.

"What are you waiting for?" Anna asked.

"I wanted to make sure they are not – busy." Cammy said.

Anna did not believe Savannah would compromise Young Allison.

"Savannah is very protective of Young Allison. I saw her indirectly threaten Ally and Sheila when they were out of line." Anna said. "You don't know Savannah like I do."

Cammy was more worried about Young Allison than Savannah.

"Maybe not but I know 'Allison'." Cammy said.

"That is Future Allison from Cameron. I have that programming too." Anna said. "You don't know _Young_ Allison."

The room was quiet and the girls were asleep.

Cammy and Anna entered the room and slipped off their shoes. They crawled into bed next to Savannah and Young Allison.

They scanned the girls as they slept. They whispered softly into their ears….

* * *

Cameron figured John Henry would notice her at some point. He would have the choice to see the three Metal girls in action or look at her pure natural beauty. She figured that would get him where he wanted to go.

John was asleep and Cameron went and got a fresh set of clothes ready for herself for later on.

She slipped into bed next to John. She scanned him and everything seemed OK.

Cameron was getting ready to whisper in his ear. It was time to convince him to accept his destiny. She heard him say a name. She hopped it was Savannah or Allison.

It was not.

Cameron knew that she'd been warned about this.

It was – Claire….

 


	1076. Before You Do

Chapter 1076

** Before You Do **

* * *

Cameron knew she was pushing Claire on John. Now he seemed to be responding. Cameron thought about going to get Claire and bring her to John's bed. Since Claire was already carrying Allison and John's baby, that was unnecessary at this time. Claire was probably upset with her about Young Allison. In the future if Savannah and Young Allison did not deliver. Claire was going to, literally.

She lay in bed with John for about two hours. There was nothing for her to do laying there. She took the opportunity to pleasure herself twice, internally and externally. She replayed those files in a loop.

Cameron felt John roll over and his arm slammed into her. John stirred and mumbled something. This was better. She heard 'Savannah' this time. She carefully reached down and started to – stimulated John. He was ready.

She carefully placed herself over John and went to work. Only one part of their bodies touched each other as she very carefully and slowly moved up and down. She didn't want to wake John if she could help it. She wanted him to have a special dream. She hoped she didn't hear the name – Riley as she slowly increased her speed.

Cameron never did what she tried now with John before. It was a first for both of them. She was aware of the reaction both males and females experienced during the last part of a dream. There was no need she could not make this dream a reality for John.

* * *

Savannah opened her eyes and Cameron was there next to her, only she was a a very young teenager. Wait. Savannah blinked and cleared her mind. It was Young Allison and she slept peacefully.

Anna popped her head up on the far side of Young Allison and looked at her. Savannah turned her head to the other side and Cammy looked back at her.

Savannah did not speak but nodded her head in the direction of the restroom. Cammy carefully got out of the bed and so did Savannah. Savannah headed for the bathroom and Cammy followed her.

She looked at the clothes Cammy now wore.

"Are those Hanna's clothes?" Savannah asked quietly.

She was with Vanna when they picked them out several years ago.

"Yes." Cammy said.

Savannah did not know if she should ask why she was wearing them or see if Cammy offered any explanation. She didn't.

"May I ask why you are wearing Hanna's clothes?" Savannah asked.

Cammy did not see it as a big deal It was one of the things Cameron did at least a few times a month.

"We took down a child trafficking ring last night." Cammy said.

Savannah looked over at Anna and saw she was similarly attired.

"That must be why Anna is wearing Hanna's clothes as well." Savannah said.

"It is." Cammy said. "Our others were a little bloody."

Savannah did not think they should have used Anna.

"How did you use Anna?" Savannah said. "Did you use her as bait?"

"Yes." Cammy said. "We sold her."

Savannah did not really want to hear that.

"You sold her?" Savannah asked.

"Larry and Hank did actually." Cammy said.

Savannah thought Cameron only used female Metal on her off the books operations.

"Cameron does not usually use them." Savannah said.

"Cameron wanted to make sure that Anna remained - undamaged." Cammy said.

Savannah figured all of the future Scavengers were terminated.

"I take it that all of the perpetrators were sent to the 'Promised Land'?" Savannah asked.

"Of course they were." Cammy said.

Savannah looked at the bathroom.

"I need to use the restroom for a little bit." Savannah said.

Cammy felt like 'Cameron' for neglecting Savannah's needs.

"I'm sorry." Cammy said. "I am as bad as Cameron is about that now."

Savannah always made it work.

"I manage." Savannah said.

Cammy waited outside the bathroom while Savannah took care of business. She could hear what Savannah did and washed her hands and then her face. Savannah finished by brushing her teeth.

Savannah exited the bathroom and looked over at Young Allison. She was still fast asleep on her side, facing them. She slipped off her night shirt as Cammy watched.

Cammy took in Savannah's beautiful topless figure. She wore only her underwear.

Savannah stood in front of Cammy.

"Are you going to scan me?" Savannah asked.

"I did before you woke up." Cammy said.

"In that case, give me a kiss." Savannah said. "I brushed my teeth already."

Cammy took Savannah in her arms and pulled Savannah in close as she gave her a deep kiss.

Savannah glanced over and Young Allison was still asleep.

Cammy saw where Savannah looked.

"One day soon it will be her kissing you, right here." Cammy said.

Savannah did not want the conversation to go there, especially this early.

"Today it is you." Savannah said. "That is all that really matters."

Savannah looked on her dresser. She was somewhat surprised at what she saw there.

"What's with the flight suits?" Savannah asked.

"Cameron wanted to take you and Young Allison up today." Cammy said.

Savannah wondered if it was a short flight.

"Are we flying back to Palmdale?" Savannah asked.

"I think that is the final destination." Cammy said.

Savannah was filled with a new sense of excitement.

"When is takeoff time?" Savannah asked.

Cammy was not given a specific time.

"When everyone is up and ready." Cammy said.

Savannah wanted Cammy to go with them.

"Are you going with us?" Savannah asked.

Cammy did not look thrilled.

"Cameron didn't invite me." Cammy said.

Savannah looked at was on the dresser and thought that Cameron did.

"There are four flight suits here, one for each of us." Savannah said.

"I guess there is." Cammy said.

Savannah could see there was going to be at least five of them. That would take a larger aircraft.

"Which plane are we flying in?" Savannah asked.

Cammy was not given any details.

"I'm not really sure." Cammy said.

Savannah was sure Cammy and Anna were invited. There were flight suits for all of them.

"I'm inviting you." Savannah said. "We'll figure it out."

Cammy beamed a big smile back at Savannah.

"Thanks." Cammy said.

"Put your flight suit on." Savannah said.

Cammy quickly stripped down. Savannah fondled Cammy's jewelry for a short time.

They both got dressed in their flight suits.

* * *

Young Allison lay on her side. She watched Savannah and Cammy through one partially open eye. She saw Savannah and Cammy – interact. She was aware that Anna was next to her, actually in back of her at this point.

It excited her to watch them with each other as they kissed and touched. She knew one day that would be her instead of Cammy with Savannah. She was aware Anna was scanning her when - it happened. She'd been squeezing her thighs together with a mild rubbing motion and concentrating on Savannah and Cammy. It was when Savannah touched Cammy's nipple rings that it sent her over the top.

She rolled over on her back as Anna moved her hand away.

Anna looked at her and smiled.

Young Allison was worried about what happened. She didn't expect to finish. At least not like that.

"It'll be our secret." Anna whispered. "Nobody will know."

Young Allison was a little embarrassed but not much.

"Thanks." Young Allison said. "It just - happened."

Young Allison sat up in the bed and Anna sat up too.

"Hello." Young Allison said.

"Hello." Savannah said back to her with a smile. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Young Allison thought it was, especially the - ending.

"It was very – beautiful." Young Allison said.

Cammy filled them in on what was happening.

Young Allison went and used the rest room and cleaned up.

Anna and Young Allison put their flight suits on.

Young Allison was surprised at how well it fit.

"Hey, this one is exactly my size." Young Allison said.

"Cameron altered it just for you." Cammy said.

"Cameron is the greatest." Young Allison said.

Cammy leaned over and straightened Young Allison's collar.

"I'm 'her' you know." Cammy whispered in Young Allison's ear. "We are identical…."

Young Allison was going to reply but she saw Anna look at them. One day she would be identical to both Cammy and Cameron.

Young Allison thought a hasty retreat was in order.

"What's for breakfast?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah wanted some 'home cooking'.

"I hoped you were going to make some." Savannah said.

Young Allison liked to use the skills her mother taught her. She also hoped to use the skills she witnessed her mother use on other females too.

"I'd love to." Young Allison said. "Let's go."

Savannah and Young Allison headed out. Cammy and Anna followed. They allowed the girls to get out of earshot.

Cammy issued a secret challenge to Anna in regards to Young Allison.

"I'll have her before you do." Cammy whispered to Anna. "You know it."

Anna looked Cammy square in the face.

"We'll see." Anna said.

Anna and Cammy both shared Cameron's program. A competition could get ugly.

* * *

Cameron was able to get John to – finish in his sleep without waking him. She didn't hear any more names after Savannah's. She hoped that was a good thing.

Cameron carefully moved off of John and lay next to him again. She shook the bed a little once she was next to him. She saw his eyes open in the darkness.

He looked around a little.

"Sorry if I woke you." Cameron said.

"Hello, beautiful." John said.

He looked guilty.

Cameron rolled on top of him and gave him a deep kiss.

"Did you have pleasant dreams?" Cameron asked.

"I always do when I dream about you." John said.

John looked around in the darkness.

"Are you ready?" Cameron asked.

She reached down to touch John. He moved away.

"I don't think so." John said. "I'm not sure why."

Cameron played it up a little.

"You didn't start and finish without me, did you?" Cameron asked.

John wondered if he'd experienced a 'wet dream'. He didn't think he'd ever experienced one before. There was a lot of manual stimulation on his part growing up. There still was. Cameron needed to fight the war a lot.

"I don't think so. I sort of feel that way." John said. "Did you just get here?"

Cameron continued the ruse.

"I arrived right when you woke up." Cameron said. "I passed Savannah in the hall. She didn't see me. I came from the back way."

That was a lie. Cameron wanted to see John's reaction. She was trying not to laugh.

"Really?" John asked.

"Do you want me to get her?" Cameron asked. "She is – ready you know. I saw her touching herself with a tissue."

John reached down and felt a slight damp stickiness. He knew what that feeling was from.

John was still unsure as to what happened earlier.

Cameron move to - assist John.

"Do you want me to – start you up?" Cameron asked.

That caused John a near panic attack. Cameron would know what he'd - done. He needed to get cleaned up first.

"Maybe I better use the restroom first." John said.

John got up and headed for the bathroom and turned on the bathroom light. He checked himself out. There was a damp slickness to him. It was fresh. It looked to him that his 'dream' may have been - real. He was wondering if maybe something happened….

Cameron entered the bathroom.

"What are you looking at?" Cameron asked.

John quickly released himself.

"Nothing." John said.

"Did you make love to someone while I was out?" Cameron asked as she looked at a tiny drop of fluid that escaped him.

John was worried. He was unsure what happened. It was evident something did.

"No." John said. "I did not."

"Let me see." Cameron said.

Before John could move Cameron reached down and touched him.

"This is human - residue." Cameron said. "I am checking the DNA."

John did not know what was happening.

"I swear I didn't do anything." John said.

Cameron looked at John.

"I know who this belongs to." Cameron said.

This was all news to John.

"I don't remember a thing." John said. "I swear, Cameron."

"Were you thinking of someone when I arrived?" Cameron asked.

"No." John said.

"I heard a name." Cameron said.

John looked worried.

"You did?" John asked.

"I did." Cameron said. "Confess. I have the DNA. I must say it is not what I expected."

John figured he was busted on the names. That was all he remembered.

"I might have been thinking about Savannah or Claire." John said.

"And…?" Cameron said as she played it out.

"Jesse, Vanna, Allison and Young Allison." John said.

"I thought so." Cameron said.

John was really worried now.

"Whose DNA is it?" John asked. "Tell me it isn't Young Allison."

"It isn't." Cameron said. "There were no traces of blood."

Now John wondered who it was.

"Whose DNA is it?" John asked.

Cameron got a disgusted look on her face.

"This is a new low, even for you, John. It is Sarah's DNA." Cameron said. "Your - mother."

John's mouth dropped slightly open.

"What?" John asked in shock.

"This is Sarah Connor's DNA." Cameron said. "Have you been sleeping with your mother?"

John wondered where this absurd thought came from. He did watch Cameron run a test.

"NO!" John said. "Never."

"How long has this been going on?" Cameron asked. "No wonder you keep rejecting the girls."

John hoped that Cameron was mistaken.

"Cameron, check it again." John said.

Cameron looked offended.

"Are you insinuating I made a mistake?" Cameron asked.

John figured he was in more trouble now.

"It has to be." John said. "I think I was with a female before you came back."

"WAIT." Cameron said.

John did not think it could get worse. It did.

"What is it?" John asked.

"I did make a mistake – sort of." Cameron said. "This is you sister's DNA."

"Jan?" John asked even more bewildered. "This can't be. I can't believe she would come to my room."

"How dare you." Cameron said. "I don't think Sarah and Kyle are going to be happy about this."

"Don't tell them." John said. "Cameron, something is not right here."

Cameron shook her head from side to side with a stern look.

"I'll say." Cameron said.

Cameron was on the verge of bursting out laughing. She held it in check.

John looked down at himself. He'd touched the evidence.

"I don't know what to say." John said.

Cameron pointed her finger at him.

"I want to mark this day down. What day is it?" Cameron asked. "What is the date?"

"The first, I think." John said.

"What month?" Cameron asked.

John wondered how Cameron could not know. Maybe she was about to malfunction. With what he'd apparently done she would probably emasculate him when she snapped.

"The first of April." John said.

Cameron waited.

It finally dawned on John.

Cameron started laughing.

John looked at her and then started to laugh too.

A wave of relief swept over John.

"You got me good." John said.

The smile on Cameron's face was gigantic.

"April Fools." Cameron said. "There are only nine hundred and seventy three to go. It was – me."

"I'm going to get you for this." John said.

Cameron and John were both laughing.

Cameron gave John a kiss.

"Don't push your luck." Cameron whispered in his ear.


	1077. Check My Files

Chapter 1077

** Check My Files **

* * *

John and Cameron started to dress.

John still couldn't believe how Cameron played him with the 'April Fools' joke.

"You got me good." John said.

Cameron wanted to tell him she fooled him again but didn't.

"That was the point." Cameron said.

John wanted some payback. He'd really believed her. What made it worse was each new revelation seemed worse than the previous one as she laid them out.

"I'm going to get you back." John said.

Cameron expected some retribution later on. She did not want John to try and pull one over on her. She would indicate to him again that to prank her was not a good idea.

"That is normally the way it works." Cameron said. "You need to ask yourself if you really want to upset me."

John understood the 'warning'. Cameron's prank was done in private so that lessened the impact it would have as to having been done in a public setting.

He watched Cameron take out a different set of clothing.

"Is that a flight suit?" John asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "I am flying back to Palmdale today with Young Allison."

John wanted to learn more about Young Allison and how she thought first hand. He'd been very impressed with what he'd observed so far.

"She is going back already?" John asked.

Cameron looked at John. Maybe it was time.

"Do you want her to stay?" Cameron asked. "She's ready…."

John didn't want to go there. Well he did but not on Cameron's terms.

"No more 'April Fools' jokes." John said.

Cameron wasn't joking.

"She wants to prepare herself for her upcoming trip and separation from her friends and family." Cameron said.

John wished that was an 'April Fools' joke but he knew it wasn't.

John did not like Cameron stealing the life of another girl. He'd watched her do it with Savannah.

"I don't agree with that." John said.

Cameron knew John would once Young Allison was back as a teenager. She would be very alluring.

"That is why I have my own base and team of Metal." Cameron said. "To do the things I need to do outside of the Resistance operation. Nobody can blame you for any of them."

John wondered if Future John programmed that into her as well. Cameron could go rouge and do – anything and it would not came back to haunt the Resistance.

"Maybe I will stop and grab a bite to eat before I hit the Command Center." John said.

Cameron smiled. She knew John would find everything he needed there.

"I need to get a few things ready." Cameron said. "Go on ahead."

* * *

Hanna finished her alone time with Ally and Sheila.

She headed back and climbed into bed with Claire before she woke up. She took the opportunity to whisper in her ear until she started to stir.

Claire opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Claire." Hanna said.

"Hi." Claire said.

Hanna gave Claire a kiss.

"I'm sorry about last night." Claire said.

Claire was worried about being so emotional.

"It is understandable." Hanna said.

"Did you stay by me all night?" Claire asked.

"Most of it." Hanna said. "I wanted to be here if you – needed me."

"Let me get cleaned up and dressed." Claire said. "I need to check on Summer and Allison – My Allison."

"You're a good mother." Hanna said.

Claire did not feel that way at all right now. In fact she felt far from it.

"I don't feel like it." Claire said.

At this point in her life she felt more like a horny teenager. She wasn't really that old anyway. She behaved in the same way the other girls did. They were all very active with each other.

She wondered where some of her wild ideas came from.

She didn't know Hanna whispered in her ear every night too. They were the desires and wishes of Cameron for her and her daughters – all of them.

* * *

John Henry saw that everyone was awake and starting to move around. He made sure the Command Center was back in order like it was supposed to be. He needed to replace one of the keyboards that was – gummed up last night. It was impossible to clean properly. He certainly did not want anyone to find it and scan the residue left on it anywhere.

He was aware that Sheila ran her body cam all the time now. It didn't matter what she was doing.

John Henry wanted John to come in so they could get to work and take his mind off of the night's events. He was still surprised at what happened. The happy ending for him was very satisfying. It was his first.

He thought to seek out counsel from Mr. Ellison but decided against it. He liked what he saw and did. He wanted more. He did not want to discuss what happened with anyone.

* * *

Young Allison walked alongside of Savannah to the commissary. She wanted to do something nice for Savannah.

"You sit and relax and I will make us something." Young Allison said.

Savannah did not want Young Allison to wait on her.

"I can help you." Savannah said.

Young Allison wanted to serve Savannah. She wanted to show Savannah how much she cared.

"Can you go check on Summer real quick while I get started?" Young Allison asked.

Anna and Cammy arrived in the commissary.

"We'll do it." Cammy said. "You two can work together."

"I'll do it." Anna said. "Cammy can go and see who else is up or will be here soon."

"That's a good idea." Young Allison said. "I can make things for everyone who is coming."

'Or already did….' Savannah thought.

Savannah was well acquainted with all the activity around the base. She was part of it. She did try to keep her encounters with Jesse from Vanna. Vanna did not want Jesse to be with her. She was not really sure why. Jesse's past was – past. That was then. This is now. Jesse was once 'Young Jesse' too they were the same person.

Cammy and Anna took off.

Cammy returned ten seconds later.

"John is on his way." Cammy said. "Maybe one of you should snag him so he does not – get away."

"I'll do it." Savannah and Young Allison said at the same time.

That caused the girls to laugh.

Young Allison was aware of the effect she seemed to have on John. It was just like Cameron told her it would be.

"Savannah can do it." Young Allison said. "John will be less intimidated."

Savannah and Cammy headed out and went in different directions.

Young Allison watched them go and smiled to herself as she went to work.

* * *

John decided he grab a snack and then head for the Command Center. That was his normal MO. He would snag a quick bite and get to work.

He remembered what a really good breakfast Claire made for him yesterday.

He thought about Claire again. He didn't feel as guilty thinking about her as he did with Savannah or Young Allison. Wait. Why was he even thinking about Young Allison? It was some idea that seemed to be in his thoughts without dreaming about it when he woke up many times. He was never sure why.

Cameron told him many times that was part of her job in the past to give him want he wanted in the future. It was what _he_ wanted her to do.

His mind returned back to Claire. She was previously married and he would not feel like he was 'stealing' anything from her. Now he wondered why he was even thinking this. It was some _other_ idea that always seemed to come to him at night. Claire was a young woman and she knew what to do.

Maybe he needed to start getting more sleep. Then again the more sleep he got the more 'ideas' he seemed to have. Maybe he needed less sleep.

"Hi, John." Savannah said.

John wondered where she'd come from. She looked really Hot.

"Hi, Savannah." John said. "You look beautiful, like always."

Savannah knew that Young Jesse and Jesse both liked her eyes and hair. They were totally different from theirs.

"Maybe it's my red hair or blue eyes." Savannah said. "I'm a little different from some of the others."

John was sure it was her pretty face and smoking hot body that helped.

"It's more than that…." John said.

Now John started to think about Savannah. He was almost sure he was 'with her' in the night, in a dream. Cameron always reminded him that Savannah's room was right around the corner from theirs.

"Will you join us for breakfast?" Savannah asked. "We are about to make some."

John hoped it would be Claire again. He really liked his meal yesterday.

"Do you mean Claire and you?" John asked.

"No." Savannah said. "It is something even better, Young Allison and me."

There it was.

It was the future calling him and knocking on his door. He looked around and thought of making his escape.

"Maybe I should get to work." John said.

Savannah reached over and locked her arm inside his.

He was her 'prisoner'.

Savannah was well acquainted with missed meals.

"AFTER you eat you can work." Savannah said.

John could see he was not getting out of this one.

"I don't have a choice do I?" John asked.

"Nope." Savannah said. "Not right now anyway."

John knew that Cameron was making all the choices, for each of them. At this point John was ready for more. All his time with Cameron made him want more. That was probably because of all the increased sexual activity. The animal responses in him were awakened.

* * *

Cammy checked on Vanna and Allison. They were both still asleep. She wondered where Cam and Holly were. It didn't matter, she moved on. Jesse and Gail were – busy. That left Claire.

Claire was getting dressed. Hanna was with her.

Cammy knocked on the door and Hanna opened it.

"Savannah and Young Allison are making breakfast. They wanted to invite you." Cammy said.

"I need to check on Summer." Claire said.

"Anna is doing that now." Cammy said.

"Who else is there?" Claire asked.

"Last I saw it was only John." Cammy said. "Savannah needed to nearly drag him into the commissary. He tried to get away."

Claire was about to put her bra on but put it down instead and just put her shirt on. It was very tight fitting. She adjusted herself so everything was very prominent with a set of pokies.

"I can go and help." Claire said.

Claire looked at herself in the mirror.

Claire didn't remember this shirt being this tight fitting before. The 'girls' stood out with a set of 'pokies', she thought about putting her bra on again.

"You look beautiful in that top." Hanna said.

"I agree." Cammy said.

Cammy would have lifted her top up and showed Claire all she needed now was a set of nipple rings but the flight suit prevented that.

Claire noticed what Cammy wore.

"Is that a flight suit?" Claire asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "We are flying back to Palmdale today."

"Iti sounds like fun." Claire said.

Hanna wanted Claire to go to the commissary.

"Why don't you head to the commissary and we will straighten the room up." Hanna said.

Claire smoothed the tight fitting top over her breasts and looked in the mirror again. She liked how she looked. It was time to separate the women from the girls. She was glad she dreamt about wearing that top today. At least she thought she dreamt it. It was in her mind to wear it anyway when she woke up.

"Thanks." Claire said and headed out.

Cammy looked out of the room to make sure Claire was gone.

"What did you do to her top?" Cammy asked. "She looked totally hot in it."

"I altered it and washed it a few more times to shrink it a few sizes." Hanna said. "I told her to wear that today without her bra while she was sleeping."

"How much do you think us doing that to them actually influences them?" Cammy asked.

"I would have to say a lot." Hanna said.

Cammy was pleased there was a lot of education mixed in with Cameron's private conditioning.

"I think it helps educate all of them too." Cammy said.

"Let's straighten up the room and go find Holly and Cam." Cammy said.

"I would rather go find Sheila and Ally." Hanna said. "It looks you are going to have a busy day."

Cammy did not know what the events of the day would be.

"I really don't know." Cammy said.

Cammy feared there was a lot of uncertainty in her future in more ways than one.

* * *

Cameron went to the 'nursery' and listened. It was quiet. She entered the room. The connecting door to Derek's room opened and Samantha entered.

Samantha updated her on everything. Riley was improving but lactating less and less.

"I want you to plug in at the infirmary and give her a complete exam." Cameron said.

Samantha was not so sure that was a good idea for her to do that.

"Maybe it would be better if John Henry did it." Samantha said.

Cameron frowned.

"Is there some new problem I need to know about?" Cameron asked.

Samantha explained that Riley was becoming – attached to her.

That was a new problem.

"You were to be a 'mother' figure to her, not a seductress." Cameron said.

Samantha felt insulted. She'd only done her job.

"Check my files." Samantha said. "I have not done anything – wrong."

Samantha took out the tether that was in the nursery.

"That is unnecessary." Cameron said. "I will trust you."

Cameron was not sure having John Henry conduct the exam was a good idea after what she witnessed in the early hours of the morning. That would only further - stimulate him.

"What do you want?" Samantha asked.

"I will have CamNet set her up with a specialist." Cameron said. "That will happen later today. Have everything ready."

Samantha wondered about Precious.

"Are we supposed to take Precious?" Samantha asked.

"NO! Precious is not to leave the base." Cameron said. "Jesse, Vanna and Allison can watch her."

"Maybe Jesse or Vanna should go with us." Samantha said. "Or even Sarah or Claire can go."

"See who will be able to feed Precious and take the other one." Cameron said. "Cam or Gail will accompany you along with Jim or Bob."

That sounded like possible trouble along the way.

"Are you expecting trouble?" Samantha asked.

"I like to cover all the bases." Cameron said.

"Should Derek go too?" Samantha asked.

"No." Cameron said. "Riley will feel more comfortable talking to the doctor about personal issues without him."

Cameron knew everyone, including her, would down play whatever was wrong in front of the ones they cared about. I was human nature. That bothered Cameron too. She was aware of how many human attributes and actions she seemed to have picked up. At what point would she be a 'mechanical human' and not just a machine? Maybe that point was past – long ago.


	1078. You Know Where

Chapter 1078

** You Know Where **

* * *

Savannah guided John into the commissary and sat him down. She was not about to let him get away.

Young Allison looked over and spotted John. She was pleased to see him there.

"Hi, John." Young Allison said.

John was a little apprehensive with Young Allison there. She made him nervous. Not because of her but because of the way he felt being around her. There were thoughts in his head that just seemed to be there.

"Hey, Allison." John said.

Young Allison like the way that she was able to make John react.

"What would you like?" Young Allison asked.

John chose his words carefully. He knew how some of these statements could be misinterpreted.

"Just something simple." John said.

Young Allison looked at the items available. They were all freshly stocked. Savannah joined her.

Savannah was surprise at the big selection of food sundries. Previously there were very few things. Now there was everything.

"There is a lot of stuff here now." Savannah said.

"I know." Young Allison said. "We can make something good."

The selection looked promising.

"How does steak and eggs sound?" Savannah asked.

John was very surprised to hear that. That was totally new. He hoped it was not another 'April Fools' prank. One of those for the day was enough, especially as to the nature of it.

"Do we have that?" John asked.

"We do now." Young Allison said.

"Really?" John asked.

He was not sure if they were joking or not.

Savannah held a package with one up.

"Here's the beef." Savannah said.

"I can make pancakes and bacon or an omelet." Young Allison said as she glanced briefly at Savannah. "You get to pick."

John stuck to the meal. He thought a steak sounded great.

"What kind of steak is it?" John asked.

Savannah looked at the other steaks that were available.

"There is Porterhouse and Filet Mignon." Savannah said as she looked a little further. "There is Rib-eye too."

John never remembered any steak served at the Resistance base before.

"Wow!" John said. "That sounds good. I'll take any one of them."

Young Allison wanted the best for John.

"The Filet Mignon is nice and lean." Young Allison said. "How does that sound?"

"Good." John said.

"How do you want your eggs?" Young Allison asked.

"Scrambled with cheese." John said.

Young Allison liked medium well herself but John might want it different.

"What about the cook on the steak?" Young Allison asked. "What do you like?"

"Medium is good." John said. "I don't like it bloody or overcooked."

"I'll do the eggs, you can do the steak." Savannah said.

The girls got down to business. John watched them work. They seemed to work very well together. They both wore flight suits like Cameron. It looked a little strange because they wore an apron over them. It was actually very cute, just like the girls.

John looked at both of the girls in detail as they worked. The chemistry was excellent between each other and him. He thought maybe the future was not so bad after all.

He tried to concentrate on Savannah but always his eyes fell back to Young Allison. He actually looked forward to her as a teenager. His hunger was greater than just food at this point. Some ideas seemed so fresh in his mind in the mornings.

John wondered if he should blame or thank Future John or Cameron at this point.

A new image popped into his head. He was not sure where it came from either. he thought of Sheila cooking wearing only the apron.

That was another thing that was new with Cameron talking about chip and chassis swaps. He seemed to think a lot more about Sheila and now Hanna.

* * *

Claire neared the commissary. She could smell the food cooking. It smelled really good. She'd worked with all her daughters on cooking as well as Vanna and Savannah.

Only Young Allison and Savannah were naturals. Allison and Vanna were more likely to burn the food and lacked the creativity that the younger girls possessed. Allison once told her there were times when she was lucky to find garbage to eat. That always bothered her. She always tried to make Allison a decent meal once a day. Young Allison always helped her.

She watched John as he sat and waited. He looked very happy and hungry. She wondered if it was just the food or the girls too that he – wanted. She touched her areolas in a circular fashion through her skin tight shirt before she entered the commissary. She could feel her nipples stiffen a little. She pulled her shirt tight and entered.

She looked down at herself and was very pleased with the look.

* * *

John looked up and saw Claire. Wow, did she look hot in that top. It looked like it was painted on. She basically looked topless but the color of her shirt.

Young Allison noted her mother's top and the state of the 'twins' within it.

"Hi, Mom." Young Allison said. "I see all _three_ of you are up early."

Claire ignored the comment. John didn't need to think about the girls while the women were present.

"Hi, everyone." Claire said.

She sat down across from John. Her back was to the girls.

Savannah asked her what she wanted

Claire said to surprise her.

Savannah went back to work.

John smiled at Claire and looked at the girls.

"They are amazing." John said.

Claire wondered if John referred to her breasts.

John wanted to make sure Claire understood the proper statement.

"Did you teach the girls how to cook?" John asked.

Claire was aware that she'd taught Young Allison plenty with her spying.

"I have taught them many things, some they have observed on their own." Claire said with a sly smile.

John wasn't sure what that meant but thought he knew. He sure was not going to ask.

John saw Claire see him look at the girls while trying not to stare at her breasts. He saw her pull her top tight and her nipples were fully erect now. It was impossible not to notice. They were very well defined.

Claire looked back over her shoulder quickly to make sure the girls were out of earshot.

"They will make a good 'snack' or 'desert' but when you want the 'main course', I am here." Claire said as she gently touched his hand.

John didn't know what to say. He thought the same thing and was very surprised when she said it. Now he wanted Savannah as an appetizer, Claire as the main course and Young Allison as the dessert, when she was a teenager. Somehow that idea was already in his head.

"I'll keep that in mind." John said.

Claire still touched John as she used her other hand to smooth her top again.

Claire leaned forward.

"You know where my room is." Claire whispered.

John swallowed hard. He was aware that was not the only thing hard.

Summer ran into the commissary followed by Anna.

John was relieved that it broke the tension.

Claire slowly released his hand.

They both said hello to everyone. Summer went over to watch and help the girls. Anna left.

"We're almost done." Savannah said.

The girls dished up the food.

"Get ready, here it comes." Young Allison said.

John was glad he was sitting down with the table – covering him.

"I'm ready, willing, experience and - hungry." Claire whispered moments before the food arrived.

John swallowed hard again.

Savannah sat next to John and Young Allison and Summer squeezed in on either side of Claire.

John knew he was surrounded by the future. From where he sat, the future looked mighty – good. He was ready to - eat. His food was also ready to consume.

* * *

Anna needed to hold Summer back for a few moments when she heard Claire talking to John before they entered the commissary.

Summer wanted to tell her she knew why but didn't.

She let Summer off and departed. She needed to tell Cameron the latest news. Claire was attempting to act on her own, without Cameron prompting her. She'd warned Cameron about this. Young Allison wasn't the only one who spied on the other females when they were – together. She knew Claire _delivered_ passion which was very – alluring.

It was clear if Claire stayed at the base that John would end up in her bed or she in his. She'd reviewed the security footage and saw that almost happen already. With what she'd just heard, it was inevitable….

Anna was sure once John was with Claire he would not let her go. It would disturb the 'Natural Order'.

* * *

Cammy headed to the commissary when she saw Anna hold Summer back for a few second. She figured someone was making a move.

She hung back until Anna exited the commissary. She could see that Anna looked disturbed.

"What do you look so uptight about?" Cammy asked.

Anna looked around before she spoke.

"Claire is laying claim to John." Anna said.

Cammy saw that as inevitable. She also knew it increased her chances to be with John as her 'hunger' grew. The more females John experienced, the more he would want.

Cammy felt that there was unfinished business between John and her.

"That is what Cameron wanted." Cammy said. "I will have a shot at him then if they mate. He will want – more. I will deliver."

Anna saw it as everyone wanting to take 'cuts'.

"What about Savannah and Young Allison?" Anna asked.

"They will need to wait their – turn." Cammy said.

They saw Cameron coming and stopped talking.

Cameron saw them clam up as she approached and wondered what they were talking about.

"What are you two conspiring about?" Cameron asked.

Cammy and Anna quickly looked at each other.

"Nothing." Anna and Cammy both said at the same time.

Cameron looked at Cammy for a long while before she spoke. She'd made her point with silence.

"Let's eat breakfast and go." Cameron said.

She passed both of them and continued into the commissary.

Cameron was ready to get the 'show on the road'.

* * *

Cameron walked in the commissary. Savannah saw her and started to get up so she could sit next to John.

Savannah wanted a strong bond with John and Cameron. She was pretty sure most of her alone time would be with Young Allison and Cameron once the 'Natural Order' was established. John would just part of her 'duties'. Then again maybe she would like what he offered. That was if he could deliver. Jesse said some males worked for her. Vanna, Allison and Claire said in never did for them. From what she heard it seemed to for Riley, Sarah and Cameron.

"There is room for all of us." Cameron said.

Cameron went to the other side of John and squeezed him closer to Savannah.

"I'll try a small taste from everyone." Cameron said as she looked at each of the females. "If you don't mind sharing, I don't either."

Cameron noticed Claire's top and her erect nipples, now even more so since she'd arrived. Cameron knew that when Claire was done delivering or producing offspring that she was a good candidate for a set of nipple rings. She would let Hanna know to add that to her - conditioning. The idea and desire would be firmly cemented in Claire's head by then. She felt it would enhance Claire's beauty and allure.

"You look really pretty, Claire." Cameron said. "You look very beautiful."

Claire blushed a little.

"Thanks but I can never look as good as you do." Claire said. "Or for that matter as any of the others sitting here will."

They shared some small talk, joked, laughed, played around and experienced a good time.

Cameron was aware that this broke the ice for all of them and John, either individually or – together.

Cameron saw everyone was finished and ready to go.

Savannah did not want to leave a mess for anyone else to clean up.

"Let me do the dishes and we can go." Savannah said.

Claire could see Cameron wanted to go.

"Summer and I will take care of that." Claire said.

Cameron wanted an update before she left.

"I will check operations with John and Savannah." Cameron said.

Cameron took John and Savannah away. She left Claire alone with her two daughters. It was time for Young Allison to say – goodbye.

* * *

Cammy and Anna were both in the Command Center when Cameron, John and Savannah arrived. They looked intently at one of the monitors and did not notice them at first.

John Henry looked over at the new keyboard quickly. He wondered if Cameron would say anything. They all exchanged pleasantries.

John Henry filled everyone in on what was happening.

"We should have something on the port area or old supermarket by now." John said.

"Nothing." John Henry said. "I have both locations under surveillance continuously."

"What about the boxcars?" Savannah asked. "Something should pop up on that again."

"Don't forget the old newspaper plant." Cameron added. "We are still watching that place too."

"There is nothing so far at any of the previous location the team - visited." John Henry said.

"Is there anything new from Las Vegas?" John asked.

"The Cartel is currently in control of the casino that caused the problem." John Henry said. "The Syndicate has taken quite a beating."

"Is it still contained to the three state area?" Savannah asked.

"No." John Henry said. "It has spread nationwide."

"Really?" John asked.

"Really." John Henry said.

John wondered if Young Allison asked CamNet to carry out her original plan. He didn't want to ask in front of Cameron and Savannah. They would both defend her and – punish him. Things were good now. He would wait till they were gone.

"What about the Fanatics?" Savannah asked.

"It is being dealt with." Cameron said. "CamNet will advise us when something turns up."

They all wondered about the prisoner but nobody asked.

Cameron waited until she thought Young Allison should be finished with Claire and Summer. She led Savannah, Cammy and Anna away toward the commissary.

She could see Young Allison holding her mother and Summer in a deep embrace. She halted the girls following her.

"Give them a minute." Cameron said.

Savannah understood. This was her role now.

"I will get her." Savannah said. "She has the strength."

They watched as Savannah entered the commissary and took Young Allison by the hand and led her away.

Claire and Summer were crying.

"Let's go the other way." Anna said.

Cameron wanted them to understand.

"No." Cameron said. "They all need to be strong."

Cammy thought Cameron was a total Bitch for doing this.

"You are hurting all of them." Cammy said. "I know you know that."

Cameron covered all the based and made sure there were others for Claire and Summer. There was someone for everyone.

"I do." Cameron said. "I have made others things - available to Claire and Summer. They will adapt. Humans are very good at adapting no matter how harsh the conditions are."

The Metal girls walked down the hall. Cameron hugged Savannah and Young Allison when they came out. She looked at Claire and nodded.

Young Allison showed a smile on her face with a few tears in her eyes.

"Let's go." Young Allison said.

Young Allison led the group as they followed her toward the carpool. She hurried away as fast as she could and never looked back.


	1079. All Juiced Up

Chapter 1079

** All Juiced Up **

* * *

Derek watched Riley change. It always excited him to see her naked. Even when she was pregnant he thought she was beautiful. He looked forward to when her sexual desire would return. He was ready for the 'real thing' again and hoped to retire 'Rosie Palm' soon. He avoided Jesse and Sheila as much as possible. He was afraid he would stray. Thoughts of the old times died hard. Whenever he saw Jesse or Sheila other things were - hard.

"What time are you going to go the doctor?" Derek asked.

Riley looked over at the clock.

"We are leaving in fifteen minutes. Jesse is coming with me." Riley said. "We will have Metal chaperones."

Derek wanted to show his support and 'pull his weight'.

"I don't need to go on the recon, Kyle can take it." Derek said. "I can stay and take care of Precious."

Riley already made arrangements with the other girls.

"Vanna and Allison are going to do that. Cam will be there with them. Claire and Sarah are both available." Riley said. "Jan and Summer want to help too."

Derek was thankful for all the assistance.

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." Derek said. "This is one of them."

Riley wondered where Derek was off to and how dangerous it was.

"Where are you going?" Riley asked.

Derek did not want Riley to worry and down played it some.

"Cameron has something planned for me." Derek said. "I think it is some low-key recon. I don't need any extra weapons. I already asked her."

Riley wanted Derek to play it cool.

"Just stay safe and let the Metal lead." Riley said.

Derek nodded. He did not want to argue over it.

"Is Gail going with Jesse and you?" Derek asked.

"No. Holly and Samantha are." Riley said. "Jim is too."

"Maybe I am going with Bob then." Derek said.

"Jesse said Gail was going with you." Riley said.

That was different and a surprise.

"Really?" Derek asked.

"Really." Riley said.

There was a knock at the door from the nursery.

Samantha who was in the bedroom with Precious was already headed toward it when the knock came.

She opened the door. Vanna and Allison were already there. Cam and Holly were there as well.

They all exchanged pleasantries.

"Precious is asleep." Riley said as she glanced towards her room.

"We can wait here until she wakes up if you don't mind." Vanna said.

"Our home is your home." Derek said. "We are all like family anyway."

Vanna and Allison went and checked on Precious.

Allison could see Vanna's face light up when she checked Precious out. She sure hoped for that same level of help when she delivered her baby, if she did. The thought still terrified her. She knew she would need Vanna and her mother to help her. Young Allison even said she could 'take over' for her and all she would need to do was nurse it until Cameron got her some hormone treatments so she could take over that too. They went back into the main room.

There was a knock at the front door. Derek opened it and Jesse and Gail walked in.

Everyone pared up and headed out.

* * *

Derek checked Gail out as they headed for the car pool.

'Man, she has a set of jugs.' Derek thought.

He figured maybe he should think about what they were going off to do. He wanted to be in the right mindset in case the recon went hot. He hoped Gail knew what it was.

"Do you know what our assignment is?" Derek asked.

"It is in Van Nuys near the airport." Gail said.

Derek wondered which group Cameron was after.

"Is it related to the Fanatics?" Derek asked.

"No." Gail said.

Derek knew Gail was never big on small talk. She only seemed happy when she was around the girls, especially Savannah. The rest of the time it looked like she wanted to kill somebody.

They headed out. It was not too long before they were in the vicinity of the airport.

It was shortly thereafter that Derek received a pleasant surprise.

A Fire Department helicopter flew low overhead.

"I love that sound." Derek said. "I really like to see the aircraft up close."

* * *

Gail wondered about that. Derek seemed to 'love' machines that were not cyborgs. It made no sense to her. They were tools to accomplish a task unlike Terminators who could interact and – do things. She was told he did not like Metal at first. He seemed well adapted now.

"We are early." Gail said. "We can check out the airport for a few minutes."

Derek wanted to make sure the team came first.

"As long as it does not mess up the mission." Derek said. "Work before pleasure, especially if it is Skynet related."

Gail almost said – 'affirmative' but caught herself. Cameron and Savannah always told her to choose more appropriate words. Gail thought 'affirmative' was the most appropriate response.

"Roger that." Gail said.

She knew it was a term that Derek used.

Gail pulled up to a gate on the east side of the airport. She entered a code and the gate opened.

"No way." Derek said.

"Surprise." Gail said with a big smile.

Derek saw how beautiful Gail could look. With that 'rack' and that smile she was a total knockout.

There was something else here at the airport that was almost as beautiful to him.

* * *

John Henry checked everything like always. Sheila's body cam disrupted him. She wore it like a necklace inside of her loose fitting shirt. It seemed she made it bounce around so he was able to see both breasts with their jewelry frequently.

He saw her face close up and she smiled and blew him a kiss. The camera feed went dark and then it was in 'night vision mode'. He wondered what he was looking at for a few seconds and realized Sheila must have put the body cam inside her underwear. Now he was getting a point blank view as she walked. He wondered what she was doing. Every now and then he was able to get a – better view.

"…is Cameron at?" John asked.

John Henry realized he was totally distracted watching Sheila's antics. She was really disrupting his thought process. His AI self – JH, needed to intervene several times already. CamNet also stepped in a few times.

"What?" John Henry asked.

John wondered if he needed to start to worry about John Henry having some kind of a problem.

"You seem confused or distracted lately." John said. "It reminds me of Cameron before she blanks out."

John Henry wondered if that could happen to him. What if he thought he was George Laszlo the actor and tried to act human? If the police picked him up he would be in trouble. He hoped his AI self or CamNet would look after him.

He wanted to cover his tracks and wandering thoughts.

"I was working on a complex problem." John Henry said. "I thought I might be able to break River's encryption."

John hoped that was true.

"Can you?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "It was another failed attempt."

"Maybe next time." John said.

"Maybe…." John Henry said.

John wondered exactly what else Cameron was up to today.

"Is Cameron doing anything else today?" John asked.

"Unknown." John Henry said. "We usually only find out about it after she has done it."

He wondered if maybe she was off to 'Sin City'.

"What about the operation in Las Vegas?" John asked.

"I gave you the report earlier." John Henry said. "Nothing has changed."

John wondered how accurate that was or what the actual source was.

"Is that your findings or what CamNet reported?" John asked.

"Both." John Henry said.

John wanted to do more when he was there before. Maybe he should try again.

"Maybe I will need to go there again." John said.

That sounded like a bad idea to John Henry.

"That would be highly inadvisable." John Henry said. "You will endanger Savannah and Young Allison if you do."

John figured Cameron would send everyone to protect him. That was not what he wanted. It compromised everyone else.

"Cameron will send all the help to me – again." John said.

"Yes." John Henry said. "She is only following your directives."

John never liked to hear that. He seemed to agree with very little that Future John did.

"Those were Future John's directives. Not mine." John said.

John found it hard to believe that everyone thought Future John was a great leader and hero. To John, he seemed like someone everyone should hate. He remembered Cameron told him once she didn't understand why everyone seemed to love her; she thought they all would hate her. Maybe it was the same for Future John. Maybe everyone saw him, how everyone here saw Cameron. Maybe it was the circumstances. John decided everyone would think Cameron was a total Bitch if they did not know she was Metal and there was no Skynet problem or Resistance.

John Henry was always annoyed that John seemed to forget that Future John and him were the same person.

"You – He made all the difference." John Henry said.

"Just like Cameron does." John said.

John Henry double checked his files.

"I think I found something…." John Henry said.

* * *

Ally looked over at Sheila and wondered what folly she was up to now. She was reaching inside her pants.

"What are you doing?" Ally asked.

"I'm putting my body cam where the sun doesn't shine." Sheila said.

"Oh, brother." Ally said. "You are going to get John Henry deactivated.

"Savannah will not allow that." Sheila said.

Ally thought Sheila seemed to have become more reckless, especially since she returned from the past. She'd been able to do what she wanted with only Cammy around. Evidently a few of those years were spent in Cammy's chassis when they swapped chips. With Cammy's duel chip ports they could do that by themselves. Cammy told her that both times she was deactivated for two weeks before Sheila activated her in former chassis. Cammy told Ally that she thought Sheila made modifications to her old sheath and maybe Cammy's sheath as well since she was in control of it. Ally knew Sheila - modified her sheath before she returned it when they swapped chassis before. She was still upset about that too.

"I am warning you not to push Cameron too far." Ally said.

Sheila thought back to the times Cameron almost physically damaged her sheath for – punishment. Savannah stopped Cameron those times.

"Do you know if Cameron punished me in the past on my temporal mission?" Sheila asked.

Ally was still a little miffed that Cammy went with Sheila instead of her.

"I don't know anything from the past." Ally said. "I wasn't there. That was Cammy you shared all your love with."

Sheila knew she helped Cammy deal with her separation.

"She was very lonely without Savannah." Sheila said. "I livened her life up some and gave her some pizzazz."

"You also damaged her sheath, the same way you did mine." Ally said.

Sheila did not see that as a big deal. It was quite common now.

"They grew back the same as they were before. Yours did too." Sheila said. "People pay good money for that – procedure."

"They just get them trimmed, not completely - removed." Ally said.

Now Sheila wanted to go and interrogate the prisoner. She would make her talk.

"Maybe we can go check out the female prisoner." Sheila said.

"Great." Ally said. "Now you are all juiced up about it."

"Maybe." Sheila said. "I learned that from my 'Neural Interface' files from Jesse. She did that to female Scavengers they caught before she killed them."

Ally remembered there were some exceptions.

"Didn't she let some live?" Ally asked.

"Sometimes, if she removed – everything." Sheila said. "That was a greater punishment."

Sheila also knew that Jesse now regretted the 'evil things' that she'd done to others. She was glad that she didn't have that same 'hang up' that Jesse did. There were no regrets on her part, only pleasure as she did them and the desire to do more.

* * *

Young Allison felt a little upset but not as bad as she thought she would feel. Having Savannah with her was a great comfort. Cameron and Anna were there along with Cammy.

Savannah looked at Young Allison.

"I can see you're all juiced up." Savannah said.

Young Allison did not tell Savannah that was now literally happening elsewhere on her body at times.

"I am." Young Allison said.

Savannah wondered which aircraft they were going to use. She hoped Cameron received her A-26 Invader. That was a much hotter plane to fly than the B-25 Mitchell.

"What aircraft are we flying in today?" Savannah asked.

"It will be the B-25 Mitchell." Cameron said. "The A-26 Invader is not ready yet and allows less movement of personnel in flight based on its design."

The prospect of being in the Mitchell excited Young Allison. She'd already gotten a taste of flying it before.

"Oh, boy.' Young Allison said. "I hope I can get some yoke time in."

"We'll see." Cameron said.

Young Allison went from being somewhat depressed to happy and jubilant again. She knew it was as much the company she was with as it was the upcoming flight. Life moved forward not backwards.

It seemed like Cameron was waiting for something or someone.

"Is anyone else going with us?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

Before Cameron said who it was, they spotted the plane in the hanger.

"Look at all this…." Young Allison said. "I have studied the manuals on all of these and watched the instructional videos."

"Book knowledge and being in the cockpit are still two different things." Savannah said. "These planes are all a handful at first. You always need to remember that."

Young Allison wanted to remind Savannah she spent some time flying the B-25 but didn't. She did not want to be a problem.

"I will." Young Allison said.

"The A-26 Invader is really cool looking with the polished skin." Savannah said.

"I may paint it black like some were or camouflage it." Cameron said. "It will be restored to A-26A or B-26K specifications. That will allow it to have maximum ground attack capabilities."

"I hope we can fly in it before you take the glass nose off." Young Allison said.

"I have an 'eight gun' nose for both of the bombers." Cameron said. "Once they are both restored. They will be placed in hillside hangers."

Young Allison pictured herself flying into combat with Savannah.

"I will pilot one and Savannah will pilot the other." Young Allison said. "When we are called to serve."

Savannah hoped it never came to that.

"Let's do the preflight." Savannah said.

"Do we need to add any fuel?" Young Allison asked.

"Not yet." Cameron said.

Cameron checked with CamNet and all the permits she wanted were in place. She wasn't sure if they would get to use them but she wanted them in case they did. The funny part of that is CamNet needed to create some of the permits so they could obtain them in the first place. They were going to bend and violate a lot of 'old' rules.


	1080. All The Way

Chapter 1080

** All The Way **

* * *

The girls wanted to do the preflight inspection and walk around of the plane.

Cameron worked in a different area of the hanger as girls checked the B-25. She made sure the TF-51, the duel control P-51 was ready to fly.

Savannah and Young Allison were done doing the external inspection of the B-25 Mitchell.

They were about to climb inside for the next set of checks before start up.

Cameron looked at the girls.

"How far do you want to go?" Cameron asked.

Young Allison saw an opportunity to make a statement and a point.

"All the way." Young Allison said as she looked at Savannah.

Savannah kept a straight face.

Anna felt she needed to clear things up for Young Allison.

"Cameron is asking how far you want your flight to be or how long do you want it to last." Anna said.

Savannah was aware what Young Allison did.

"She knows what you meant." Savannah said. "She is trying to be funny."

Young Allison wanted the flight to be as long as possible. That increased her chances of getting more time in the copilot's seat. They could fly a thousand miles easy with the fuel on board.

"I would like a long flight." Young Allison said. "Maybe up the coast or to Las Vegas."

Savannah was glad she hadn't consumed too much liquid at breakfast. She wanted to make sure Young Allison was not uncomfortable later on in the flight.

"Make sure you use the rest room before we take off, Allison." Savannah said.

There were several of Cameron's Terminators working in the background. One came forward to assist with moving the B-25 out of the hanger onto the ramp.

Savannah wanted to personally introduce one of them to Young Allison.

"Hi, Brian." Savannah said. "This is Allison."

They exchanged pleasantries.

Brian's face brightened up when he spotted Savannah and Young Allison. They both touched him which seemed to please him even more.

Savannah and Young Allison always made it a point to have physical contact with every Terminator. It seemed to have the biggest effect on Cameron's Terminators.

The girls headed for the bathroom.

Savannah previously encountered dusty restrooms when only Metal was involved.

"Make sure the seat is clean." Savannah said. "Nobody ever uses any of the toilets where there is only Metal. It may be dusty."

"I hope there is toilet paper." Young Allison said.

Savannah offered and alternative.

"There is a sink if there isn't." Savannah said.

That sounded a little abrasive to Young Allison.

"Paper towels will be a little rough on the 'privates'." Young Allison said.

Savannah faced some challenges in the future.

"It beats having to use a broad leaf or clump of grass." Savannah said.

Young Allison knew Savannah faced hardships in both of the futures she went into. She would have liked to have gone with her.

Everything was clean and stocked properly. The girls finished up and headed back out.

The B-25 was already out on the ramp.

"That was fast." Young Allison said.

Savannah figured one of the Terminators pulled it out by hand.

"I bet one of them pulled it out by the tow bar." Savannah said. "They need to be careful who is watching."

Cammy stood near the port engine with a fire extinguisher. Anna stood near the starboard engine.

Savannah and Young Allison entered through the hatch in front of the bomb bay. Cameron followed them up a few seconds later.

Savannah climbed into the pilot's seat.

Young Allison wanted more flight time.

"Can I be the copilot on take off?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah would feel better waiting for the second take off. She did not want any problems, especially with Young Allison on board.

"On the next leg." Savannah said. "I want Cameron to be in the right hand seat for this take off."

Cameron remained in back of Young Allison until Savannah made her decision. She moved into the co-pilots seat at that time.

Young Allison was behind Savannah and Cameron as they went over the preflight check list.

Savannah was sure she checked everything.

"Did I miss anything?" Savannah asked Young Allison.

"Nope." Young Allison said.

Savannah informed Cammy and Anna she was about to clear the cylinders in the first engine before start up. She wanted to make sure everyone was clear of the prop and attentive.

* * *

Derek realized what was about to happen.

"Surprise." Gail said with a big smile.

Derek was thrilled to see the B-25 sitting on the ramp. It looked like they were about to start the engines.

Gail called out to Cammy.

Cammy saw Derek and Gail coming and told Savannah to hold up for a minute.

Derek thought this was going to be a special day after all.

"Is this our – assignment?" Derek asked.

He was almost afraid to ask in case it wasn't.

"It is." Gail said. "Cameron wanted to surprise you."

Derek liked this surprise.

"She did." Derek said. "She's the greatest."

Derek saw Cammy wave for them to come forward.

Derek looked up in the pilot's seat and there was a redheaded beauty sitting there with a set of headphones on and a pair of sunglasses. It was Savannah.

She looked down at him and smiled.

"You and Gail take the starboard engine on startup." Cammy said.

Derek followed Gail to the outside of the starboard engine and she took the fire extinguisher from Anna.

Anna took off and entered the plane from the rear hatchway.

Derek was thrilled to be part of the process. He wanted to do this again ever since Cameron took him the first time.

"I saw them do this on my flight before." Derek said.

Gail knew the chances of a fire were almost zero but it never hurt to take the precaution, especially since Savannah was aboard.

"It is a precaution." Gail said. "The Resistance machines are in better condition than the day they were built."

Derek didn't doubt that for a second.

Young Allison squeezed her head out the window as she leaned forward next to Cameron.

"Hi, Derek." Young Allison called down to him.

Derek was not surprised to see Young Allison there.

"Hi, Allison." Derek said.

Young Allison backed up and Cameron called down they were about to clear the cylinders and start the engines.

Derek was excited as the big radial turned over through several revolutions.

"Here it comes." Gail said.

There was a massive gray cloud that poured out of the exhaust pipes as the big R2600 thundered to life.

The second engine went through the same procedure.

The plane ran smoothly as it warmed up. It still sounded like a track full of uncorked muscle cars.

It was time for them to board. Gail did not want any bad surprises for Derek.

"Watch the prop wash." Gail said. "Follow me."

Gail sent Derek up the front hatch and headed for the rear hatch that Anna entered. Cammy soon joined them in the rear fuselage.

* * *

Jesse looked at Riley and could tell she was worried stiff.

"There is nothing to worry about, love." Jesse said.

Jesse reached her hand up against Riley's face. Riley brought her hand up and pressed Jesse's hand against her face.

Riley felt she was about to receive bad news. It worried her greatly.

"I'm afraid there is something wrong with me." Riley said.

Samantha just finished scanning Riley. Nothing was different.

"You scan back as – normal." Samantha said. "Normal for you."

"The specialist will check you out." Holly said.

Riley did not want to go in alone. She was glad Derek was not there. She did not want him to hear any bad news about her.

"I want one of you to go in with me." Riley said.

"I'll go." The girls all said at the same time.

That lightened the mood some.

"I will tell them you are my – partner." Jesse said.

"I will tell him that." Samantha said. "I will check what they say against my data base."

Jim looked over at Holly sitting next to him. She saw him look at her and she smiled at him.

Jim did not want to be the bearer of bad news but Samantha needed to remain low key for now. She was along for muscle if it was needed.

"Samantha, you need to wait in the SUV." Jim said. "That is until your sheath fully Resequences."

That upset Samantha. She wanted to go in with Riley.

"I might as well have stayed at the base then." Samantha said. "I could have cared for Precious."

"It is precaution." Jim said. "Cameron asked me to remind you."

Riley reached over and took Samantha's hand. She could see Samantha was disappointed. It was Riley that asked if Samantha could come with her.

"I asked that you come with me." Riley said. "I forgot about your – sheath. I'm sorry. I feel secure when you are – helping me. I appreciate everything you do for Precious and me."

Riley felt very comfortable around Samantha. They spent a lot of time together now dealing with Precious and with Samantha assisting her with – everything.

Samantha could tell Riley was worried. She did not want to make Riley feel worse. She was pleased now that Riley wanted her to come.

"I understand." Samantha said. "I am here for you."

Riley thanked all of them for being there for her and helping her. She was sure she was about to hear she only might have months or even days to live.

* * *

Allison always watched in amazement how well Vanna was able to deal with infants and small children. She always felt overwhelmed attending Young Allison and Summer when they were younger.

"How are you so good at this?" Allison asked.

Vanna did not even need to think about it. It all seemed so natural to her.

"I like doing it." Vanna said. "It is something very beautiful."

Allison always felt nervous doing it.

"I always feel like I am going to do something wrong." Allison said.

"You do fine." Vanna said. "I've watched you."

"Maybe I don't want to change diapers." Allison said.

"You do that fine too." Vanna said.

A sense of worry drifted over Allison – again. She wanted to make it clear to Vanna that she would NEED her.

"I will _need_ you to help me…." Allison said. "You and my mom."

Vanna did not like to see Allison upset herself in this way.

"We have been over this." Vanna said. "Don't worry about it."

It made Allison think about how Young Allison said she could do everything for her.

"Young Allison said she would 'take over' if I needed her too." Allison said. "That made me feel happy and sad at the same time."

"She is remarkable." Vanna said.

Allison watched Young Allison learn and do everything. She knew more than her and could do more things than her.

"She is better than me at - everything." Allison said.

Vanna could think of a few exceptions.

"I don't know about that being entirely true." Vanna said. "I can think of a few things you are better at."

Vanna gave Allison a kiss.

Allison figured Young Allison would beat her in that department too.

"She will probably be better at that those things than me too one day." Allison said. "We all know Cameron is making her the 'improved version' of Future Allison."

Vanna hoped to find out one day in the future. She knew Future Allison was better at those things than Allison was and Young Allison would be better than Future Allison. Vanna hoped Young Allison would be as good as her mother was…. Maybe she would be better.

* * *

Sheila was excited earlier about interrogating the female prisoner. Now she was not so sure.

"Why aren't we getting any information on the prisoner?" Sheila asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ally asked. "I have been with you the entire time."

Sheila really felt bad about what she wanted to do to the prisoner before she terminated her. Maybe she wouldn't have to.

"I hope the interrogation is finished." Sheila said.

Ally could see the positive effect the girls seemed to have on Sheila.

"Savannah and Young Allison really got to you." Ally said.

"They did, in a good way." Sheila said.

Ally thought they could back the girls up.

"Maybe we should shadow them." Ally said.

That idea excited Sheila.

"You mean pull 'a Gail'?" Sheila asked.

"They were going flying today." Ally said.

Sheila did not think they could get there in time.

"They've probably already left." Sheila said.

Ally was aware of the other aircraft in the hangar.

"There are faster planes there." Ally said.

That was all Sheila needed to hear.

"If the interrogation is done, we will do that." Sheila said.

"If it is not?" Ally asked.

Sheila's eyes flashed red for a moment.

"Then that Bitch is going to wish it was finished and she was already dead." Sheila said.

"See, you're motivated again." Ally said.

Sheila touched her heart under her sheath.

"I would rather be riding shotgun on Savannah and Young Allison." Sheila said.

* * *

Claire conducted some music lesions with Summer and Jan. They also needed to work on some study material. They would quiz each other and push each other. It was clear the girls motivated each other.

Bob wanted to offer some assistance.

"I can take over academic instruction if you would like." Bob said.

"You don't mind?" Hanna asked.

"No." Bob said. "I would like to give them some firearm's training and instruction as well."

Claire looked at Hanna. It was clear she was a little worried. Hanna stepped in with a solution.

Hanna looked at Bob.

"I will accompany you for the firearm's training and instruction." Hanna said. "I am usually with Summer when she trains on weapons."

Claire saw this as her chance to be better trained.

"I think I should go too." Claire said. "I have only received minimal instruction. I want to be given further training."

"You should work with Sarah." Bob said. "She is the best."

That sounded like something that would be more comfortable for her. Sarah would understand her better.

"Maybe I will." Claire said.

Hanna still wanted to be part of the training today.

"Contact us before the training with weapons." Hanna said.

Bob looked at Claire and Hanna.

"Affirmative." Bob said.

Claire finished up and left with Hanna.

"Bob really adores those girls." Claire said.

"Summer is his favorite." Hanna said.

"Because she is or was the youngest one?" Claire asked.

"I think he just likes her." Hanna said. "Maybe it is because she likes him."

Claire thought of Bob's muscular build.

"He is a big brute of a man." Claire said.

Hanna knew what Claire was thinking about.

"Don't forget, he is a scary robot - like me." Hanna said.

"I do forget." Claire said.

It was easy for Claire to forget. The Metal girls were all like real girls at this point. They were like super-girls. They could do everything.

Claire could imagine being with a well built 'man' like Bob.

"I have wondered what the Metal men would be like in bed." Claire said.

Hanna looked around to make sure no one was listening. She did not like the idea but wanted to provide Claire with the pleasure she sought.

"Do you wish for me to ask Cameron about this?" Hanna asked.

Sex with a male always left Claire short of a finish. Never once did a man get her there through intercourse. Maybe that was one of the reasons she went back to females, they always delivered.

"I am curious." Claire said. "I told you before Paul could never get me where I needed to go."

"I can." Hanna said.

"Prove it." Claire said.

Hanna scooped Claire up off her feet and headed for Claire's room.

"How far do you want to go?" Hanna asked.

"All the way…." Claire said.

That was all Hanna needed to hear.

"You will beg me to stop." Hanna said.

That was what Claire wanted.

"When I do – don't stop and keep me there." Claire said.


	1081. Bad Example

Chapter 1081

** Bad Example **

* * *

Sheila and Ally arrived at Cameron's base and checked out the prisoner. It was clear that Cameron or one of her Terminators already 'worked' on the prisoner. She was a bloody wreck. She'd been beaten severely for answers. She was still alive.

Ally looked at the area her battered body was in.

"Who is going to clean up this mess?" Ally asked.

Sheila looked a little uneasy. This was not her doing.

"Not us." Sheila said. "Let's go."

Ally looked around at the mess again.

"I think it is a 'cleaner death' when you work on them." Ally said.

Sheila smiled.

"I concentrate on a few areas." Sheila said.

Ally could see Sheila look the female over and think about something.

"Are you going to 'souvenir' anything off of her?" Ally asked. "She is still alive. She will know what you do to her. I know you like to do that."

Sheila did not feel like doing that today.

"Cameron has forbidden me from keeping – trophies." Sheila said. "She told me she will do to me, whatever she finds I have - collected. She said it would be permanent too with acid and plasma applied to prevent regeneration."

Ally thought that was extreme, even for Cameron.

"What if it was a male?" Ally asked. "That would be a stretch."

"The 'closest parts' I have, to what they have." Sheila said. "Let's go before I get tempted."

Ally knew a few days ago Sheila would have mutilated the prisoner before leaving. Today she did not even look back. It was clear there was a change going on inside Sheila. It was positive too.

Ally and Sheila left. They headed for the airport.

On the way there Sheila decided she wanted to do something for Cameron and John. It also might have the long term effect of preventing Cameron from disfiguring her. She was going to allow Cameron to use her chassis to be with John. She hoped it would show Cameron that she loved both her and John.

Sheila decided to make it special for Cameron and John on top of that. She would allow Cameron to give her virginity to John in her chassis. She hoped Cameron would share the file with her afterwards.

Ally looked over at Sheila and could tell she was somewhere else. She wondered what new plot Sheila was dreaming up. She would be very surprised when she found out about Sheila's plan.

* * *

The B-25 sat idling on the tarmac. Everything was checked and ready to go.

Young Allison was behind Savannah and Cameron on the jump seat. Derek was behind her, watching. They were all wearing head phones.

Savannah obtained permission from the tower to head down the taxiway to the north end of the runway for take off. They passed by a 'Great War' or 'World War One' themed restaurant. A few people there rushed to the fence to watch them pass. Cameron previously took both Young Allison and her there for 'Sunday Brunch'. It was a nice place with a nice view. The food was pretty good too.

Two planes landed while they were waiting. She waited her turn for clearance to turn onto the runway. She ran the engines up to make sure everything was good.

When Savannah received her clearance she rolled around and lined up with the runway for take off. She stood on the brakes and ran the power up. They both checked the instruments. Cameron gave Savannah a 'thumbs up'. Savannah released the brakes and firewalled the throttles.

The B-25 thundered down the runway and was airborne halfway to the tower. She stayed a hundred feet above the runway in a very slow climb as air speed was built up.

As she neared the end of the runway, she went into an aggressive climb. She made her turn to the west this time. She did not fly over the area where Cameron tried to 'get out' of the other aircraft before. That was an episode she hoped never to repeat. It was still unnerving to think about.

Derek asked Young Allison if she wanted the nose position. She told him to take it for now. Anna came over the top of the bomb bay from the rear fuselage and took up station in the top turret. Cammy was in the tail gun position and Gail watched both sides from the waist gun positions. They were using VFR and did not want any surprises.

Derek was in the nose as he checked out the view. He soon noted that they were about to pass over the area where Cameron attacked the Syndicate vehicles that pursued him the other day. He was sure that was not a coincidence. Maybe it was and it allowed Cameron a target of opportunity as she few with the girls.

He thought back on his observation as Savannah took off and flew the plane. It always blew him away all the things Cameron taught her and now Young Allison. He knew one thing for sure. He'd watched both Vanna and Allison from a younger age and Savannah and Young Allison were way beyond them in everything that he could think of. It seemed the only people who could do more than Savannah and most likely Young Allison were Terminators.

Derek soon spotted the ocean in the distance. They were just about 'feet wet' only a few minutes after take off. He enjoyed his time in the B-25 before and he enjoyed this opportunity now as well.

Savannah checked all her instruments. Everything was in good order. She checked the map and her heading.

"I will climb to eight thousand feet over the water before we get to the Channel Islands." Savannah said.

Young Allison hoped to get some target practice in.

"Can we do gunnery practice again?" Young Allison asked.

Cameron looked at Young Allison and unbuckled. She got up out of the copilot's seat.

Young Allison hoped Cameron was going to let her fly.

"Oh, boy." Young Allison said.

Cameron motioned for her to come forward.

Young Allison climbed into the copilot's seat. She adjusted it and strapped in.

Cameron checked to make sure both of them were secure.

Savannah took that as a cue that there may be some aggressive flying ahead. She wanted to make sure everyone was secure.

"We need to make sure that Derek and the others are secure before we do any maneuvering." Savannah said.

"I will check Derek out and load the guns." Cameron said.

Anna checked on Gail and Cammy in the rear fuselage.

* * *

John hoped to find out what Cameron was up to before she did it. He asked John Henry to look into it.

"What did you find?" John asked.

"CamNet has filed and already 'approved' them herself. There are numerous movie filming locations with multiple cities and with the FAA for aerial filming." John Henry said.

John hoped Savannah would be the moderating factor in Cameron's or Young Allison's decisions.

"Savannah will keep everyone in check." John said. "Young Allison will push it and Cameron will really push it otherwise."

John Henry was aware that Young Allison's actions were a direct result of her Metal upbringing.

"Young Allison will push it because that is what Cameron has taught her. It has been part of her instruction since Cameron 'took control' of Young Allison." John Henry said. "You witnessed Young Allison's input on the operations."

John saw it a different way. He was not pleased at the way Cameron 'took over' Young Allison's life.

"You mean 'stole' her from her mother." John said.

John Henry did not think learning to survive in a Skynet future was a bad thing in the long run.

"She only 'borrows' her." John Henry said. "Her chances of survival in a Skynet future are many times greater now than before."

John did not want to go there. He looked forward to being away with Cameron on the cruise. He thought about operations in his absence.

"When I am on my cruise, I know you and CamNet can run everything." John said. "I would like the human input from Young Allison or Savannah."

John Henry thought Young Allison would want to be in her bunker.

"Young Allison will operate out of the Young bunker, with Anna and CamNet." John Henry said. "Savannah can take your place here. Derek, Kyle and Sarah should all take turns."

There was an underlying worry for John. He thought he should address it. He wanted Savannah and Young Allison safe, at least as safe as possible.

"I don't want those girls in combat if anything develops." John said.

It was clear to John Henry what would happen if a situation arose. Savannah would step up and assume Cameron's role.

"Savannah will lead a force of Metal if the need arises." John Henry said.

That was not what John wanted to hear. He knew it was true too. Savannah would step up and Cammy or Cam would become 'Cameron' in her absence. It was a role both of there were - built for.

"I am afraid of that." John said.

"There will be plenty of volunteers." John Henry said.

John wanted to get back to where the plane was at now.

"Are you tracking their flight?" John asked.

"CamNet has not blocked anything yet." John Henry said.

"Where are they?" John asked as he looked at one screen.

"Over here." John Henry said.

John Henry pointed to a specific spot on the satellite map overlay.

John wondered where they were headed.

"That is not the way to Palmdale." John said.

"They are taking the long way." John Henry said.

"They are headed for the Channel Islands." John said.

"I think they are going to have a long flight." John Henry said.

John knew the B-25 possessed long legs. It was popular with drug runners in the Sixties and Seventies before they switched to smaller modified jets.

"What is the range on a B-25?" John asked.

"It is at least twelve hundred miles, even with some 'hot dogging'." John Henry said. "With auxiliary fuel tanks in the bomb bay, they could get two thousand miles out of it."

John wondered where they would end up.

"They could cover half the nation." John said.

"Easily." John Henry said.

John now wondered if this was not actually a live mission by Cameron.

"Are there any Skynet related targets Cameron can hit?" John asked.

John Henry made a quick update.

"There are no hard targets that I am aware of." John Henry said.

John saw the plane vanish from his monitor after he asked the question. That was not a good indication.

"Where did they go?" John asked. "They disappeared from the tracking."

John Henry checked and CamNet informed him the mission was now - dark.

"CamNet has blocked further monitoring." John Henry said.

"Beautiful." John said. "Absolutely beautiful."

John wondered what folly Cameron would subject the girls too. Savannah with Cameron was bad enough. Young Allison being there too only made it worse.

* * *

Derek took in the view. The sound was exhilarating to him as well. He offered the nose position to anyone who wanted it. He was surprised when Cameron came down and made sure he was strapped in.

"Who's flying?" Derek asked.

"Young Allison is." Cameron said.

Derek was not surprised.

"She is amazing." Derek said.

Cameron was proud of her girls.

"She is a quick learner, they both are." Cameron said.

Cameron didn't tell him that Anna and Cammy went over every maneuver and scenario with Savannah and Young Allison in their sleep many times. They did that with everything, including academic studies.

"I am setting up the guns for live fire." Cameron said.

Derek saw this as a learning opportunity.

"Can I help with that?" Derek asked. "I'd like to learn."

"If you'd like to help you can." Cameron said. "I will get the first one hot. You can watch me and then do the other three."

Derek followed Cameron out through the crawlway. He thought the view here was not too bad either.

They exited the crawlway and went to work.

* * *

Claire was aware that she'd become very promiscuous. There was more sex and love making now in her life than ever before. It was also the most rewarding and fulfilling as well. Sometimes she wondered if Cameron used sex to control her. If that was the goal, it worked.

"I feel bad sometimes about the example I am setting for my girls." Claire said.

Hanna did not see it as a problem.

"I would not worry about it." Hanna said. "Young Allison's destiny is already known."

"I do worry about it." Claire said. "At least for Summer I do."

"They will all have a choice." Hanna said. "What happened to the girls from the future will never happen to them."

That was a reminder to Claire that what Cameron did protected them from that - fate. At some point her daughter may want something different than planned.

"What if My Allison decides she wants something different than – scheduled?" Claire asked.

Hanna felt that was impossible.

"She will not." Hanna said. "Savannah and her are destined to be together."

Claire knew from experience sometime girls get curious for other things.

"What about John or someone else?" Claire said.

Hanna did not like this train of thought.

"Do not worry about this." Hanna said.

Claire was afraid she was being controlled through sex. She tried to avoid the issue but needed to ask.

"Am I being manipulated or blinded by all the sex and choices available to me?" Claire asked.

Hanna did not see it as anything 'bad'.

"Has anyone 'forced' you or 'made' you do anything you didn't want to do?" Hanna asked.

So much was available with a good variety it was impossible not to reach out and try everything.

"No." Claire said. "That is just it. I'm like a kid in a candy store. I can have anything or anyone I want at anytime and it is all good."

Claire knew all the females were like a drug. The more she experienced, the more she wanted. She knew at this point she was 'hooked'. She was addicted to the sex and love. She was a 'sex junkie'.

"Don't you feel - love?" Hanna asked.

This was the most satisfying and beautiful time on Claire's life.

"More than I ever have in my life." Claire said. "I feel more love, I love more and I have never been so satisfied with everything."

Happiness, fulfillment and contentment all seemed like good things to Hanna. She thought that was a fair – _trade_ for Young Allison.

"Are you happy with everything?" Hanna asked.

Claire still did not want to 'lose' Summer but we pretty sure that already happened. It was just not evident.

"I am as long as Summer is not taken from me." Claire said.

Hanna tilted her head slightly.

"Nobody has ever taken anything from you." Hanna said.

"My Allison has been 'gone' a long time in reality, even if she was right in front of me for most of it." Claire said.

"Young Allison is a remarkable human being." Hanna said. "The choices she makes are her own at this point. I know that you know that."

Hanna could see Claire was starting to show symptoms of 'withdrawal'. It was time for another 'fix'.

Hanna kissed Claire deeply.

"Let's make love again before Bob starts the firearm's training." Hanna said.

Claire wanted that. She wanted the love and she wanted the sex. Every morning when she woke up she wanted more. It seemed no matter how much she received, it was never enough.

Being at the base allowed her multiple partners several times a day. Anything she wanted or desired was available in any quantity she wanted it. Soon Hanna made her worries all disappear.

* * *

Allison watched Vanna nurse Precious. She really liked the changes to Vanna's body. She liked the fullness of Vanna's breasts.

"I can't believe how big you are now." Allison said. "You are the same size Savannah was."

Vanna was aware it took her some tome to get there. She hoped to get larger but doubted it.

"I am her. We are the same person." Vanna said. "I have experienced a lot of - help. It has increased my production."

Allison wondered when Vanna would stop lactating.

"Do you know how long it will last?" Allison asked.

"It can last for years." Vanna said. "It's up to you."

"Why me?" Allison asked.

"When your baby - 'our baby' is no longer a baby, you can still keep me in production." Vanna said. "My body can finally do something it was designed to do. I may be sterile but I can still nurse. Nobody says it _needs_ to be a baby either."

Allison touched her lower abdomen. She was sure she would fail - again.

"I really wish I knew what was going to happen." Allison said.

"I think it is better if we don't know." Vanna said. "Look at Savannah and Young Allison."

"Cameron has planned out their lives from day one." Allison said.

"That may actually be Future John's fault." Vanna said.

"Maybe it is our fault." Allison said.

Vanna switched Precious to her other breast.

"When Precious is done, we will see if it is anyone's 'fault'." Vanna said.

Allison bent down and gave Vanna a kiss.

"I can hardly wait." Allison said.

"Don't start without me." Vanna said.

"You know I like to get warmed up." Allison said.

Allison actually liked to knock off a quick one herself before things got started. She would be in a super high state of arousal then which always increased her pleasure. She didn't always have the time or opportunity to do that.


	1082. Buzz Them

Chapter 1082

** Buzz Them **

* * *

Cameron was in the jump seat behind Savannah and Young Allison. Derek was back in the nose and strapped in after arming the guns. All four of them were now 'hot'.

The Metal girls reported everything was clear around them. CamNet made sure there was no air traffic within ten miles of them.

The cruise ship was on its way back from San Francisco. Savannah and Young Allison spotted it.

"Hey, look at the cruise ship." Young Allison said.

"I see it." Savannah said. "That is the one Cameron and John are going to be on in a few days."

Young Allison wondered what it would be like to get away from it all for a few days.

"That looks like a lot of fun." Young Allison said.

Young Allison looked at Savannah.

Savannah wanted to deflect Young Allison from where she was headed.

"You can go with your mother and Summer next time." Savannah said.

That sounded nice to Young Allison but she was thinking of something else.

"I would like to go with you." Young Allison said. "Just the two of us. I don't mean anything sexual either. I want to just to share time with each other."

Savannah was pleased Young Allison could see some things were deeper. She also felt Young Allison needed to keep her priorities straight.

"You still need to go with your mother and Summer." Savannah said. "Don't neglect your family…."

Savannah knew she didn't have a family anymore and Young Allison needed to appreciate hers. She did not want to start thinking about that right now.

Young Allison felt the need to express herself. There was only one way she could do that now. She turned her attention towards the ship.

"Can we buzz them?" Young Allison asked.

Cameron was sure of the decision Savannah would make.

"No." Savannah said. "You need to head out further west and search for a 'target'."

Young Allison needed to remind herself this was a training mission too, not just a pleasure flight.

"OK." Young Allison said. "I want to practice some maneuvering too."

"We'll see." Savannah said.

Savannah wanted Young Allison to learn everything. She hoped to be the one to teach her. They would also work on the flying for now.

* * *

John checked his monitors. He wanted to know where the plane was at.

"Is there anything new on the flight?" John asked.

John Henry checked with CamNet. The request went unanswered.

"CamNet has blocked all tracking." John Henry said.

John Henry wondered what happened to the feed from Sheila. That was no longer coming in either. He didn't know if CamNet blocked it too or if Sheila turned it off. There were too many things distracting him lately. He was not sure why.

Now he realized that John just spoke to him. He quickly replayed the file.

"That is because we talked about it." John said. "Does CamNet relay the information to Cameron or does CamNet act on her own?"

John Henry was well aware that CamNet acted on her own.

"Both things happen." John Henry said. "I think this was CamNet acting on her own."

John wondered how much control Cameron still was able to exert over CamNet. He figured he might have about as much control over Cameron as she did over CamNet. He didn't think it was much.

"Let's stick with normal operations then." John said.

John Henry felt that was why their monitoring was blocked. It was to keep them focused.

"I think that was the point." John Henry said. "Derek is with them."

John was surprise to hear that. It also gave him some peace of mind with Young Allison there. He knew both Savannah and Derek would watch over her. He also hoped Derek would say something if necessary but bet Savannah would beat him to it.

"He is?" John asked. "He must be thrilled."

John Henry remembered that he was the last time.

"I am sure he is." John Henry said. "He was before."

It made John wonder who else was on board.

"Is Kyle there too?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "He is going to go on a recon with Bob later on."

"Where is Bob?" John asked.

"He is with the girls." John Henry said.

John wondered what Bob was doing with Vanna and Allison.

"He is with Vanna and Allison?" John asked.

"No, he is with the younger girls, Summer and Jan." John Henry said. "He is instructing them."

That was a surprise to John.

"He is?" John asked. "What is he instructing them in?"

"I only know he took over for Claire and Hanna." John Henry said.

John wondered where they went.

"Did they go somewhere?" John asked.

John Henry tried to keep it simple.

"They went to Claire's room…." John Henry said.

That was an interesting thought for John.

"Oh…." John said as he readjusted his pants.

"Bob will be conducting firearms instruction soon." John Henry said. "Claire and Hanna will join them for that."

John saw that as an opportunity to work closer with Claire.

"Maybe I will join them." John said.

John Henry could tell John probably wanted another type of 'target practice' with Claire. He knew how to put the brakes on for John.

"Your mother is also going." John Henry said.

John was well aware his mother's actions and approval still meant a great deal to him. Her disapproval still stung too.

"Maybe I won't then." John said. "I am sure I will get an earful about something I can't control."

It seemed to John there was a lot of that. He wanted to blame it on Cameron but knew most of it landed back on him - Future John.

* * *

Sheila wanted to make sure everything would be ready at their next stop. She also regretted not saying 'hello' to the female prisoner in her own special way. She felt she was distracted now.

"You called ahead, right?" Sheila asked.

Ally looked at Sheila.

"I have been with you the whole time. You heard everything." Ally said. "You sure seem antsy."

Ally hoped there was nothing wrong with Sheila. The fact she did not work on the female prisoner was enough to show she was off her game.

"I'm worried about Savannah and Young Allison." Sheila said.

That statement made Ally wonder even more about Sheila. They were well protected.

"Worried about them? Why?" Ally asked. "They are with Cameron, Cammy, Gail, Anna and Derek."

There was something deeper inside Sheila that reached out. She forgot about the female prisoner as quickly as she'd remembered her.

"I feel a need to further protect them." Sheila said.

That same feeling called out inside Ally as well. Maybe it wasn't just Sheila that was off.

"I feel that too." Ally said. "Why do we both feel that?"

Sheila reached up and touched her heart.

"I think it is because of what they did for us." Sheila said.

Ally could see Sheila was not paying attention. She reached over and turned the steering wheel a little.

"Be careful. You almost hit that heavyset lady crossing the street." Ally said.

Sheila felt a little miffed at Ally questioning her driving ability. She wanted to teach the heavyset lady a lesson.

"She was not in the crosswalk." Sheila said. "I saw her."

Ally did not want to argue with Sheila.

"Let me double check and make sure everything is good to go at the hanger." Ally said.

Ally phoned the hanger at the airport again. Everything was going to be ready when they got there. The plane they wanted was on the ramp and would be fueled and warmed up when they arrived.

"I'm glad we can do this." Sheila said. "It is going smoother than I expected."

Ally thought so too.

"I am surprised this is not a big deal. What we are doing I mean." Ally said. "CamNet cleared it instantly for us."

The answer to that was clear to Sheila.

"She wants to make sure the girls are protected too." Sheila said.

"Where is your body cam?" Ally asked.

"I turned it off and put it away." Sheila said.

That was a surprise to Ally; usually Sheila played everything to the max.

"It must have been uncomfortable where you last - placed it." Ally said.

Sheila knew Ally didn't see the last place it was at or actually in….

She didn't know it but CamNet watched all the footage from her body cam as well. Not just for 'educational' purposes either.

Sheila liked to express herself and make a statement.

"I didn't mind." Sheila said. "It turned me on and stimulated me. I like to help others - learn."

Ally thought Sheila turned everything into something sexual, even killing.

"What doesn't?" Ally asked.

Sheila wondered about that herself. It seemed everything did. Maybe she was just a sexual individual. She liked the results of her 'Neural Interface'.

* * *

Claire was aware that Hanna 'worked' on her extra special. She wondered if it was related to their earlier conversation. She would do that in the future to see if she received 'extra special' treatment when she questioned about her daughters or being manipulated through sex. All sex was good, some of it was just better. This was one of the better times.

Right now at this point it didn't matter, nothing did. Hanna was slowly building her to the - tipping point. She knew she would be kept 'there' for as long as she could take it.

Hanna was worried about the earlier conversation with Claire. She decided to treat Claire extra special and make her feel the love. Once she got her to 'heaven', she was going to keep her there as long as possible.

Tonight during Claire's sleep, she would select a different set of instructions for her over and over. It would be not to worry about Young Allison or anything she was doing. In fact when Claire did think about Young Allison, Hanna would have her think about what they were doing right now. It was clear this took Claire's mind off of everything but the – moment. The moment Claire would feel over and over and over.

Sometimes it would end in an explosive fluid finish. Hanna was not about to stop this time until it was.

* * *

Sarah was with Kyle.

"I'm going for target practice soon." Sarah said.

That surprised Kyle.

"By yourself?" Kyle asked.

"No Bob is bringing Jan and Summer for some instruction and practice." Sarah said. "Claire and Hanna will come also."

"Is Jan with Summer now?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." Sarah said. "Bob is giving them some academic instruction."

Kyle needed to get ready soon.

"I have a recon mission planned later on with Bob." Kyle said.

"If you want to get started earlier, Hanna and I can do the firearm's instruction." Sarah said.

An idea flashed by Kyle.

"The sooner I get back, the sooner we can make love." Kyle said.

Sarah thought of a better idea.

"In that case, maybe we can do that first." Sarah said.

That sounded like a plan to Kyle.

"I'm all for that." Kyle said.

Sarah pulled her top off and started to undress Kyle. That turned into a mad dash to strip each other as fast as possible and get started. They did.

* * *

Riley went into the specialist's office with Holly and Jesse. Jesse and Riley went into the examination room together.

Holly could hear everything from outside. She knew that Riley tried to hit on her before and she was afraid seeing Riley get examined might peek her interest. She'd been interested before but was sweet on Allison at the time. Nothing ever happened except that Riley tried to kiss her a few times.

Jesse went in with Riley as her 'partner' and to make sure the specialist did not question Riley about the scars and marks on her body. She knew that was always an issue when medical personal examined any of the girls from the future. The doctors were being paid well not to go outside the scope of the intended exam. If anyone persisted they said they were the victim of human traffickers and didn't want to discuss it further than that. They told the doctor they'd suffered enough and did not need to relive it. That always ended the questions.

It went smoother than they thought and it was determined that Riley suffered from Mammary Hypoplasia.

The specialist explained that Mammary Hypoplasia, also known as insufficient glandular tissue or IGT, occurs when a female did not develop proper mammary tissue during puberty. Poor nutrition or malnutrition can be contributing factors. Some believe it happens if a teen has very irregular periods. When a girl has only three or four menstrual cycles per year, her glandular tissues do not develop all the way and she may struggle with lactation production as a result.

Riley confirmed that is how it was growing up for her. At this point in her life there was no fixing it. The specialist was surprised to learn that Jesse was nursing the infant for Riley. When the specialist asked about the baby, Jesse explained that their other partner was taking care of the baby.

Holly did not like all the questions. She knocked on the door and said they needed to leave.

"Is this her?" The specialist asked.

The specialist was clearly impressed with the way Holly looked.

"No." Jesse said "She is the partner of another one of our - friends."

The specialist thought is sounded like a good support group for Riley.

The specialist wished them all the best.

* * *

Samantha was still a little miffed at having to wait in the SUV. She asked Jesse to wear her com so she could hear everything that was said. She wanted to be able to best help Riley going forward.

It was not good news to hear Riley could not expect any increase in production and would need to rely on Vanna and Jesse. She did not want Riley to feel less than a being a good mother.

Jim returned to the SUV.

"Everything is clear around us." Jim said. "No threats have been detected."

Samantha hoped her Resequencing would have been a little further along.

"I can't wait for my sheath to Resequence." Samantha said. "I can do things with Riley and Precious on my own then."

Samantha checked the current shape of her sheath. Her sheath was much closer to Claire's body in shape and appearance. It was her face that would take the most amount of time. The changes were all happening very rapidly at this point.

"There are plenty of Terminators who will watch over them." Jim said. "The children are very special to all of us."

"They are special to me too." Samantha said. "They are the future."

"Yes they are." Jim said.

Samantha listened to her com and could tell they would return soon.

"I see them coming back now." Samantha said.

Jim noticed that Riley looked like she'd been crying.

"Riley looks upset." Jim said.

"I heard her diagnosis." Samantha said. "She will not improve in her ability to nurse. She will see this as being an unfit mother that is unable to take care of her offspring."

Jim thought that problem was solved.

"Cameron has provided for her." Jim said. "She takes care of everyone."

Samantha wondered how far ahead Cameron planned with everything.

"I guess she has and does." Samantha said.

Jim thought Derek would he here to support Riley. He knew the comfort humans sought in each other.

"Why isn't Derek here?" Jim asked.

Riley confided in Samantha her real fear. She was afraid she might have cancer or some other deadly disease.

"Riley did not want him to hear what was wrong with her, especially if it was something - terminal." Samantha said. "I explained Riley's concerns to Cameron and she said she would take care of it."

Jim saw Riley compose herself.

"Riley is smiling now." Jim said.

"She wants to put on a brave face for me." Samantha said.

Riley did not know Holly and Samantha heard everything. Cameron would be given a full report. This may alter her plans for other events that needed to happen in the past.


	1083. Vector

Chapter 1083

** Vector **

* * *

Ally and Sheila were headed toward the airport. Both of the Metal girls reflected on past events and where they were right now in time. They both felt that they'd experienced a lot of growth and change. A lot of that was due to their interaction with Savannah and Young Allison.

They were on their way to pick up a plane and go shadow the girls. They cleared it with CamNet and she made all the arrangements.

Sheila and Ally entered the airport and drove right up to the hanger. They parked outside directly in front of the 'half-track'. There were about twenty ammo cans neatly stacked next to it.

The 'TF-51 Mustang' was setting on the ramp. It was warmed up and fueled. It was technically a P-51 Mustang modified for duel control. They all referred to it as a P-51 Mustang. That caused less confusion among others.

Ally usually let Sheila take the lead on everything. She hoped to get some stick time in on the Mustang.

"Who is going to fly?" Ally asked.

Sheila liked to be dominant and she usually was. She could tell Ally wanted to fly also.

"I am." Shelia said. "But we can take turns. This P-51 is a 'TF-51 conversion' with duel controls for training. We will both have a stick."

Ally waited for Sheila to switch to some sexual connotation but she didn't.

She wanted Sheila secure in case they did any aerobatics.

"Don't forget to strap in." Ally said.

Sheila looked at Ally and smiled. Her statement reminded her of something else.

"I would rather use a strap-on." Sheila said.

Ally knew that was something that Sheila got carried away with.

"You have several times." Ally said.

Sheila reflected that she'd offered that experience to all the Metal girls.

"That I have." Sheila said.

The girls climbed up and strapped in.

Sheila listened to her com.

"CamNet will vectored us in and give us the best altitude and clearance to intercept Savannah and Young Allison." Sheila said.

Sheila started the big Merlin V-12.

Ally thought it would be a little smoother.

"That sounds a little rough." Ally said.

Sheila thought the big V-12 was like her.

"That is because this engine is made to run at a higher RPM." Sheila said. "I have flown this twice with Cameron."

Ally felt left out.

"Where was I?" Ally asked.

"You were with Jesse and Vanna." Sheila said.

That was a good time for the three of them.

"I guess we all – flew that day." Ally said.

Sheila started to taxi. She gently kicking the tail back and forth to make sure the path was clear in front of her as she went along. The Mustang was a 'tail dragger' and the long nose blocked clear foreword visibility while on the ground. The 'tail wagging' allowed her to see clearly in front of her.

Sheila continued down the taxiway past the World War One themed restaurant. The usual crowd came to the fence to see the Mustang pass by.

CamNet set everything in motion for the flight plan. Sheila received final clearance for takeoff after running up the engine RPM. She turned onto the runway and firewalled it.

The P-51 started down One Six Right. It was the main runway at Van Nuys airport. The big Merlin V-12 made itself heard around the north end of the airport. It turned every head within earshot.

Ally felt the tail lift very quickly.

"The tail is flying." Ally said after a few seconds.

"The wheels are up." Sheila said a short time later.

Sheila stayed low to build air speed. She would trade that for altitude in a few seconds. She thought about a few aerobatic maneuvers.

Ally watched Sheila build air speed at full power as she screamed above the runway staying low.

"Don't roll it on the deck in front of the tower." Ally said. "I know you want to do that."

Sheila did want to do that. She also wanted to back up Savannah and Young Allison. That was her mission.

"I thought about it." Sheila said.

Ally wondered when they were going to get some altitude. It seemed they were 'cutting the grass' right now.

"This thing is moving." Ally said as she noted the rapid speed build up.

Sheila kept the plane in a shallow climb to build airspeed. As she neared the end of the runway she stood the P-51 on its tail and climbed almost straight up for three thousand feet before she leveled off.

Sheila received the heading from CamNet and was now in pursuit of the B-25.

CamNet made sure everything was good with the tower.

* * *

Cameron looked over the girls shoulders from the jump seat.

"I see some floating debris ahead." Cameron said.

Savannah hadn't spotted the 'target' yet knew the action was about to start.

"Showtime." Savannah said.

Young Allison glanced over at Savannah. She was going to fly the first strafing mission.

"You got it?" Young Allison asked.

''I got it." Savannah said as she took control.

Anna was in the top turret.

"Everything is clear above us." Anna said.

Cammy was in the tail gun position.

"It is clear in back of us in all directions." Cammy said.

Gail checked both sides of the sky from the waist gun positions.

"It is clear on both sides." Gail said.

Young Allison could not see the 'target' either.

"What is the range to the target?" Young Allison asked.

"It is ten and a half miles." Cameron said. "What is our closing time?"

Young Allison glanced at the current air speed.

"At this speed, just over two minutes." Young Allison said.

Savannah wanted to make sure the target was clear.

"I need to know if the target is cleared for engagement." Savannah said.

"We can over fly it and come back." Young Allison said.

"For us we would need that." Savannah said. "I want Metal input."

"I have binoculars on it." Derek said. "It looks like a big log or tree trunk."

"Cameron?" Young Allison asked.

"It is." Cameron said. "The target is cleared."

"The guns are hot." Savannah said. "Is Derek good?"

"He's good." Cameron said.

"Range, two and a half miles." Cameron said.

The nose dipped down slightly.

"Target acquired." Savannah said.

"The range is one mile." Cameron said.

"I'm good." Savannah said.

A few seconds later the four 'fifties' opened up.

The projectiles impacted the water before the log and across it.

"Direct hit." Derek said. "That was bitchin'."

Savannah made an aggressive bank and came at the target from the side.

The four 'fifties' barked to life again.

"Direct hit." Derek said.

Savannah banked hard again and came at the target from the opposite direction they were originally headed. She opened up again.

"Direct hit." Derek said.

Savannah looked over at Young Allison.

"You got it?" Savannah asked.

"I got it." Young Allison said. "Everyone hang on."

Young Allison nearly stood the plane on its wing and came around hard. The two big radials churned out power.

"Walk the rounds onto the target." Cameron said. "Don't get target fixation."

"I'm good." Young Allison said.

The four 'fifties' thundered to life. The projectiles impacted into the water, then across the target.

"Direct hit." Derek said.

Young Allison brought the plane hard around again.

"Show off." Savannah said.

The four 'fifties' sounded off again.

"Direct hit." Derek said.

Cameron was satisfied both girls could hit the target in an aggressive and responsive fashion.

"That's good for now." Cameron said. "Fly this heading."

Cameron told her what heading to fly.

"I can trade with Cammy and Gail for awhile." Derek said. "They should get some time up front."

"I will switch as well." Anna said.

Anna went over the bomb bay crawlway followed by Derek. He liked the view. The term 'tail gunner' popped into his head. Riley hadn't been herself for months. It allowed is mind to wander. A minute later Gail came forward followed by Cammy.

Cammy took the jump seat behind Savannah and Young Allison; Gail took the nose and Cameron move into the top turret.

Savannah checked the map, speed, time and heading.

She showed the position on the map to Young Allison.

"I know where we are going." Young Allison said.

Savannah knew too. It was Young Allison's - wish.

"It looks like it." Savannah said.

Savannah wasn't so sure about the new 'target' but assumed that Cameron and CamNet would take care of everything that was necessary for the endeavor.

* * *

John was still a little frustrated that he could not track Cameron. He decided to stick with the Resistance operations.

"What about the recon Kyle and Bob are going on?" John asked.

He did not think Kyle was ready.

"They have not left yet." John Henry said.

John would rather Terminators covered the recon.

"Maybe we can get a team of all Metal to cover it." John said.

John Henry was constantly pestered by the Reese brothers for an assignment

"You know the Reese brothers like to stay in the game." John Henry said.

"I do and it still worries me." John said.

John Henry could see what John was thinking. He wanted to nip it in the bud. He could tell John wanted to go out in the field. Cameron was away so that gave him some freedom.

"Maybe it is nothing." John Henry said.

"How long will Cameron be tied up?" John asked.

John Henry could feel it coming.

"Unknown." John Henry said. "We don't even know where she is at."

John understood John Henry's warning not to think about going on a recon himself. He still wanted to do it.

Boom - there it is. John Henry all but cringed.

"I think I can do the recon in Kyle's place." John said.

"You know that is a bad idea." John Henry said.

John felt it was his right as 'General' to make some decisions about himself.

"You also know I am still going to do it anyway." John said.

* * *

Claire asked Hanna to work her hard and Hanna did. Hanna got her there and kept her there. She started to experience some of the things Jesse told her about. It got to the point where she needed to think to breathe. It was only then at that point, when Hanna feared for her safety that she let up.

Hanna could see Claire was all but momentarily incapacitated.

"Do you need help getting to the shower?" Hanna asked.

Claire waited a few seconds before responding.

"Let me catch my breath…." Claire said. "My vision is almost back to normal."

Hanna needed a shower too right now.

"That was quite a bit of – fluid." Hanna said.

A smile of satisfaction came across Claire's face.

"It doesn't happen often." Claire said. "But when it does – it does."

Hanna saw that the bed needed to be changed.

"I will change the sheets while you get cleaned up." Hanna said.

Claire didn't want Hanna to clean up after her. That wasn't her 'job'.

"I will do it. It is my – mess." Claire said.

Hanna felt responsible.

"I am the one who made you – make it." Hanna said.

Claire thought that was wonderful. She wanted some more of that.

"Yes you did and you are going to do that more often." Claire said.

Hanna smiled she was ready to do it again.

"I am ready anytime you are." Hanna said.

Claire wondered how much time they would need.

"How long do we have?" Claire asked.

Time was not a problem to Hanna. She could get the job done.

"Enough time for me to get you where you want to go – again." Hanna said.

Claire hadn't spent much time on Hanna.

"What about you?" Claire asked. "I didn't satisfy you yet."

Hanna understood love was about sacrifice.

"You being satisfied makes me feel satisfied." Hanna said.

Claire remembered how the men in her life ALWAYS left her hanging.

"It's not the same thing." Claire said.

Hanna offered a solution.

"Let me finish you off again real quick. You can work on me later." Hanna said.

That was too good for Claire to pass up.

"Deal." Claire said.

Hanna gave Claire a long deep kiss, literally taking her breath away.

"Relax and enjoy…." Hanna said.

Claire planned too. Life was good in Paradise.

All her earlier worries and troubles were forgotten.

* * *

Precious was done nursing and Vanna changed her diaper.

"I can take over for now." Cam said.

Vanna and Allison looked at each other. Maybe it was time to slip in a quickie.

"You don't mind?" Allison asked.

Cam liked the girls happy.

"You know I don't." Cam said. "We all - share."

Allison wanted to include Cam.

"Tonight the three of us can share." Allison said.

"Holly will be back before then." Cam said.

Vanna wanted to include Holly.

"Then the four of us can share." Vanna said.

Cam offered some options.

"Maybe we can pair up first." Cam said.

Allison offered a suggestion of her own.

"Do you mean Holly and Vanna and you and me first?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Cam said. "I think it is a plan if everyone agrees to it."

Vanna was all for that.

"That works for me." Vanna said.

Vanna liked to spend time with Holly. Allison was usually very sparing with sharing Holly. She knew it was because she was a better lover than Allison. Allison did not want to lose Holly. Vanna wanted to tell Allison it wasn't her she needed to worry about, it was her mother. Claire was the passionate one. Vanna really wished Allison would be with her mother once. They were almost the same age. They were really more like girlfriends anyway. She didn't think a mental 'hang up' should get in the way of physical pleasure.

Cam offered them some more privacy.

"You can go back to your room." Cam said.

Vanna wanted to do that. She looked over at Precious sleeping.

"Maybe I better wait here." Vanna said. "I promised Riley I would look after Precious. I know she is having trouble and I don't want to cause her any more."

"That is a good motherly instinct." Cam said.

"You and Allison can go to our room for now." Vanna said.

Allison was ready for that.

"You don't mind?" Allison asked.

Allison liked being with any of the Cameron clones. She always asked them to be 'Cameron' for her. They always said they needed to be Cam or Cammy but reverted back to their original 'Cameron' programming for her. At that point they were 'Cameron', just out of date.

Allison gave Vanna a deep kiss and reassured her Holly would be with them tonight.

Vanna watched them go. Cam took Allison's hand and led her away.

Vanna hoped that Riley came back soon, so she could watch Allison and Cam together. That always excited her greatly to see them. Allison said the same thing about when Hanna and her were together.

Vanna's secret wish was to be with Claire and Allison together. She wanted both of them to 'work' on her and then watch them share with each other.

Now that she thought about all this, she wished she'd gone with Allison.

Vanna looked over at Precious sleeping and knew this was where she would rather be most, mothering an infant. The only thing that could be more beautiful would be if it was her – own.

She sure hoped Allison would deliver. She figured that was as close as she was going to get to be a mother.

* * *

Riley told Holly and Samantha everything the doctor said. She didn't want to keep anything from them. She didn't know they both already heard. Riley told it like it was. She left nothing out.

"It sounds like malnutrition played a big part in all of this." Samantha said.

Riley was sure that living on garbage didn't help her at all. She now wanted to help – herself.

"I want to go and see my younger self." Riley said.

That sent an alarm bell off for Jesse.

"Do you mean in your future?" Jesse asked.

Riley never wanted to go back to the future. She wanted to help her younger self here.

"No. The one here – now." Riley said. "I want to make sure she is getting all the proper foods and nutrition."

The thought of seeing a young Riley excited Jesse. That would be a prize worth pursuing to her. Holly interpreted her thoughts.

"She is." Holly said.

"How do you know?" Riley asked.

"Cameron makes sure all the younger versions of everyone is properly taken care of and looked after." Holly said.

"Cameron does everything for everybody." Riley said.

"Cameron is the greatest." Jesse said.

"Yes she is…." Riley said.

Riley always wanted tell Cameron she loved her to her face. She wanted to do so - many times. Offering Precious to Cameron was her proof of her love, even if it was never – spoken or acknowledged.

It was a genuine offer. It was a sacrifice of - love.

Riley still felt she was a 'second class citizen' because of Future Riley. It was not fair to her. She was not the one that John could not control himself over. They all took good care of her even if they did not share their love with her physically. That did not leave her with a lot of choice. She was worried now about neglecting Derek for these last few months. She needed to give Derek more of what he wanted. She didn't want to be left high and dry with only her - digits. They worked but other things worked better for her.


	1084. Golden Gate

Chapter 1084

** Golden Gate **

* * *

The B-25 thundered along. They were about twenty five miles off the coast of California. The airspace was clear and there were no ships within fifteen miles of them.

Young Allison piloted the plane from the copilot's position.

Anna was in the tail gun position.

She spotted a plane coming up from behind them at a higher altitude. It appeared to be tracking them. It was also closing on them.

"Boogie at six o'clock high, five thousand feet above us and closing. The range is fifteen miles." Anna said.

Cameron was in the top turret. She swung around to look. CamNet was supposed to keep other planes away from them.

"Our airspace is supposed to be clear." Cameron said.

Savannah looked over at Young Allison with concern.

"Is it a threat?" Savannah asked.

"That is unknown." Cameron said.

Savannah decided to take control of the aircraft back. The best way to deal with a threat trying to get on their six was to face it head on.

"Allison, let me take it." Savannah said.

"You got it?" Young Allison asked.

"I got it." Savannah said.

Savannah went to full throttle. The big radial engines responded with a surge of power.

"I am turning to engage the threat head on." Savannah said.

Savannah placed the B-25 into a sharp turn while climbing.

"That is the right maneuver." Young Allison said. "Face the threat with your weapons."

Savannah was aware the previous owner set the plane up for display and air shows with replica guns. She knew the two mounted on each side of the fuselage were live, they'd tested them earlier. Maybe Cameron switched out some of the other replica guns with real guns as well.

"Are any of the other guns functional?" Savannah asked.

Cameron already obtained the real guns but they were not installed yet.

"No." Cameron said. "They will be next time."

Savannah checked to make sure the four forward facing guns were armed and ready for action.

Cameron verified the guns were armed.

"The cheek guns are hot." Savannah said.

Cameron spotted the aircraft that they now closed in on – nose to nose.

"It's is silver P-51." Cameron said. "I have it spotted. They are closing fast."

Derek spotted a new threat.

"There is a bogie closing on our port side." Derek said. "It seemingly appeared from nowhere. I see it coming. I think it dropped down from above us."

Cameron spotted it before Derek spoke. It was a Resistance drone.

"It's a drone." Cameron said. "It is one of ours."

Savannah looked over at Young Allison. She figured that was her handiwork.

Young Allison shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"CamNet is my copilot." Young Allison said.

This changed things in their favor. The drones were armed with air to air missiles.

"How much drone support do we have?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison thought two would be a good start. One would be in a close orbit over them and the other would be on a wide orbit around them. Both of them were to be at high altitude.

"A few drones is what I asked for." Young Allison said.

Derek could see the two planes were rapidly closing.

"There is a drone next to the P-51 now." Derek said.

Cameron looked a little harder. CamNet should have given her a 'heads up'. She hadn't.

"That is my Mustang." Cameron said.

Cameron communicated with CamNet. She was not happy about the 'surprise' visit. CamNet informed her it was a proficiency check. She found out there were three drones that were shadowing them since they went 'feet wet'. They were all at fifty thousand feet until two minutes ago.

"It's Sheila and Ally in the Mustang." Cameron said. "Resume your previous course."

Savannah turned the plane around back to their original heading.

Cameron watched as the two drones headed back into the sky. It was nice to know help was always nearby.

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." Young Allison said.

Savannah felt her heart beating rapidly and she was pumped full of adrenaline. She looked over at Young Allison and she looked like there was no change in her demeanor. She wondered how Derek was doing but did not want to ask. She'd taken the threat of aerial combat seriously. She felt responsible for Young Allison and Derek. She also worried about the Metal girls.

She felt Cameron quietly scan her and Young Allison at the same time.

Savannah glanced back at Cameron as soon as she was dome. Cameron nodded and smiled at her. She returned the plane to its previous course but bumped up the air speed slightly to make up for the turning maneuver.

* * *

Earlier:

Sheila piloted the P-51 on an intercept course. They wanted to shadow Savannah and Young Allison to give them some additional back up.

"We are within twenty miles of them." Sheila said.

Ally looked ahead.

"I can't see them." Ally said.

"You will." Sheila said. "They should spot us soon."

Ally hoped Cameron did not open up on them or sic a drone on them.

"CamNet knows we are coming - right?" Ally asked.

"That is who is vectoring us in." Sheila said. "CamNet is my copilot."

Ally felt a little miffed.

"I thought I was." Ally said.

"You are - in bed." Sheila said.

"Here too." Ally said.

Sheila soon obtained visual contact.

"I have them." Sheila said.

Ally still didn't see them.

"What are they doing?" Ally asked. "All I see is the back of your head."

"If you were a male, that is all you would ever see of me." Sheila said.

"If that was the case, then you'd better not complain where I ended up at." Ally said. "There are only two choices at that point."

Sheila watched as the B-25 took an aggressive stance.

"They are turning to fight us." Sheila said. "That is the right move if the only live guns are facing forward."

Ally spotted the B-25 and saw that they'd picked up a wing-man in the last few seconds.

"It looks like they have company. I see a drone in formation with them." Ally said. "I hope they know we are on the same side."

Sheila glanced up in her rear view mirror. There was a drone on her six.

"We have company too." Sheila said. "I just spotted it in my rear view mirror."

Ally looked over and a drone was coming up alongside of them.

"Nice." Ally said.

"I bet there are more." Sheila said.

This looked like Young Allison's handiwork.

"Young Allison covers all the bases." Ally said. "We have seen her work."

Sheila and all the Terminators knew that Young Allison was tight with CamNet.

"CamNet is her copilot too." Sheila said. "All of the time."

Ally knew CamNet would not be in the past to look after her when Young Allison went there.

"What about when she will be in the past?" Ally asked.

Sheila often wondered about what happened in the past.

"I think Cammy and I were – will be." Sheila said. "Those files are all blocked."

Ally watched the B-25 bank sharply and return to its previous heading.

"The B-25 has resumed course." Ally said.

Sheila watched the drones break off and climb out of view. She wanted to come up on the pilots side of the B-25.

"Let me slide in on their left wing. The drones have departed." Sheila said.

Ally watched the tail gun, top turret and port waist gun point at them.

"The gun positions on the Mitchell are covering us." Ally said.

Sheila wanted to pull her top up and expose her breasts.

"Take control with your stick." Sheila said. "I will flash them."

Ally remembered the warning from Savannah about Young Allison. She was sure Cameron was aware of that.

"Don't do that. Cameron will shoot us down herself." Ally said. "She is in the top turret."

Sheila closed up and matched Savannah's speed, off of her left wing. She crept forward a little bit to see who was in the cockpit. She could see Savannah and Young Allison wave at her.

"I think we are good." Sheila said.

"The top turret is still pointed at us." Ally said. "So is the port waist gun. I think that is Gail behind it."

They both knew Cameron and Gail were very protective of the girls, especially Gail for Savannah.

"I really hope those are the replica guns still." Ally said.

Sheila decided she'd better cool it for now.

* * *

Cameron was a little upset about the recent encounter. CamNet should have given her a heads up of some kind. She thought of it more as CamNet messing with her, not testing her. Who was CamNet to test her in the first pace anyway?

"They should have given us advance warning." Cameron said.

Young Allison wanted to point out even with the unannounced visit that the drones were with them the whole time and there was no real threat had the contact been hostile. The drones would have been on the boogie thirty miles out.

"CamNet made sure we were covered." Young Allison said. "It was a test for us."

It made Savannah wondered if Young Allison was involved a little deeper.

"Did you initiate the – test?" Savannah asked.

"No." Young Allison said. "Just our 'special wing-men' was all I did. I asked CamNet to watch over our flight before we left."

Savannah spotted the name 'Coltan Overcast' on the side of the drone.

"Did you see the drone on my side?" Savannah asked.

"It was the one we repaired, one of them anyway." Young Allison said. "I saw our markings on it. It was 'Pink Butterfly'."

Savannah shot Young Allison a stern look. Savannah changed the name because she did not like the reference to her – anatomy.

"It is now called 'Coltan Overcast'. That name seems especially appropriate today." Savannah said. "I have seen it on another operation I have been on."

"I think it 'likes' us." Young Allison said. "I will give it a kiss next time I see it in person. I still need to inspect the one that blocked the SUV you were driving from the explosion, with Cammy and Cameron on top of it."

Savannah wanted to do that as well.

"We will do it together." Savannah said. "I think it was either 'Cherry Bomb' or 'Coltan Overcast'."

Young Allison glanced over at Savannah.

"I want to do everything – together." Young Allison said.

Savannah let out a deep breath.

"We will." Savannah said. "Please be patient…."

Savannah did not want Young Allison to 'grow up' so fast. It was clear at this point there was no stopping that. Young Allison was going to do everything she'd done but at an earlier age. She thought naming the one drone 'Cherry Bomb' after Young Allison was very apt.

* * *

CamNet began to feed the Command Center drone footage.

"We are getting drone footage from three drones." John Henry said.

John looked at his monitors.

"That is some interesting drone footage." John said.

There was drone footage of two Warbirds.

"I am as surprised as you to see it." John Henry said.

John was sure those were two of the planes he'd looked at in the hanger at Van Nuys Airport before.

"You have seen those aircraft before." John Henry said.

"Those are the planes I saw at Van Nuys Airport when we went to Las Vegas." John said.

"They are." John Henry said.

One drone gave them a good view of the pilot and copilot of the bomber.

"I was a little surprised to see Savannah and Young Allison flying the bomber." John said.

John Henry thought John was in for a lot of surprises in the future.

John was aware Cameron created a lot of surprises for everyone else.

"I am sure you are in for many surprises concerning the girls." John Henry said.

"I am afraid I am." John said.

"I don't think the drones are done showing us everything yet on this adventure." John Henry said.

John wondered where they were at. If he knew that, he might know where they were going.

"Do we know where the girls are at?" John asked.

"I can see they are over the ocean." John Henry said. "I will update you if I can find out more."

John was still in the dark.

* * *

Cammy was now in the nose of the B-25 and Gail was in the top turret. Cameron was back behind Savannah and Young Allison as they flew the plane.

"I see some small islands with a lighthouse." Cammy said.

Savannah and Young Allison looked at each other.

"How far out?" Savannah asked as she looked at the map. "They are the Farallon Islands I take it."

"Yes." Cameron said. "Once we pass them you will head for the mainland. Our target is the Golden Gate."

Young Allison wanted to fly under the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Once I make the turn to starboard, I want Allison to take it." Savannah said.

Young Allison smiled. She wanted to ask Cameron about flying under the Golden Gate Bridge. She was not sure if Cameron would approve of that. Cameron taught her to be firm and assertive.

"Cameron, can I fly under the Golden Gate Bridge?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "CamNet has secured all the necessary 'permits' for us to do this, at this specific time. She needed to create some 'special permits' so she could approve them herself for us. It is all – 'legal'."

"What about us?" Sheila asked.

"When we are fifteen seconds out from going under the Golden Gate Bridge, you will drop down from altitude and make a high speed pass low OVER the bridge. That should draw everyone's attention to you and away from us following behind you." Cameron said. "Is that understood?"

"Roger." Sheila said.

Savannah knew there was a second suspension bridge.

"What about the Bay Bridge?" Savannah asked.

"We will repeat the same procedure." Cameron said. "Sheila will pass OVER the central pylon of the four segment suspension section, ten seconds before our plane will fly under the segment to the right of the central pylon."

Savannah made her turn after passing the Farallon Islands. She looked over at Young Allison.

Young Allison checked the map and heading.

"You got it?" Savannah asked as she glanced at her.

"I got it." Young Allison said. "At this speed we should be there in six minutes and twenty six seconds."

Cameron was impressed at the timing.

"That is a very accurate calculation." Cameron said. "You even took into account the wind."

"I am going to drop underneath you and come up on your starboard side." Sheila said.

A short time later Sheila popped up on the right wing.

Young Allison smiled and waved at her.

"It is time to get some altitude that I can exchange for speed." Sheila said. "I will be moving at close to twice your speed when I pass over you at the Golden Gate Bridge."

"Roger." Young Allison said.

Savannah wondered about other air traffic. There could be tourist helicopters around either bridge.

"What about helicopters?" Savannah asked.

"All are grounded for the next seventeen minutes." Cameron said.

Sheila firewalled the P-51 and accelerated away. She started a spiraling climb over the top of the Mitchell.

* * *

In the Command Center, they received high altitude footage from one drone as it zoomed out from the B-25.

"I know where they are." John said.

"San Francisco." John Henry said. "I am checking all the movie filming permits."

John could see they were headed for the Golden Gate Bridge.

"I already know what is going to happen." John said. "Look where they are headed."

"We are receiving additional footage from the bridge and several surrounding cameras now pointed in that direction." John Henry said. "All local air traffic is grounded for fourteen more minutes."

"There they go." John said.

* * *

Derek was now in the top turret for a good view of passing under the Golden Gate Bridge. Cammy and Gail were jammed into the nose. Cameron was close behind Savannah and Young Allison. Anna was still in the tail gun position.

"Your altitude looks good." Savannah said.

The Golden Gate Bridge was looming up before them. It towered over them.

"Here comes Sheila." Anna said from the tail gun position. "She must be right around five hundred miles per hour in her power dive."

"Man, is she moving." Derek said from the top turret.

"Steady." Savannah said.

"There she goes." Cameron said.

Sheila zoomed past overhead.

In seconds they were under the Golden Gate Bridge. It all happened so fast.

"That was so cool." Young Allison said.

"I see Ghirardelli's on our right." Derek said. "They make good chocolate."

"There is Alcatraz, on our left." Cammy said.

"Coit Tower is on our right." Young Allison said. "There is another cruise ship docked there, almost right below it."

Savannah wanted to keep Young Allison focused.

"Make your turn and line up for the Bay Bridge." Savannah said.

"Treasure Island and Yerba Buena Island are on our left." Cammy said.

"The Ferry Building is on or right." Young Allison said.

"You are lined up good." Savannah said. "Stay with it."

Anna spotted Sheila in a second power dive.

"Here comes Sheila." Anna said.

"She looks even faster this time." Derek said.

The P-51 streaked by overhead.

"Here we go." Young Allison said.

They passed under the Bay Bridge.

"Take it up to one thousand feet." Cameron said. "Sheila will join us soon."

"That was a total rush." Young Allison said. "Thank you, Cameron. Thank you, CamNet. Thanks, Savannah. Thank you everyone."

Savannah was glad to see Young Allison exhibited the same physical signs that she'd experienced earlier and again with the two bridge fly-unders. It was good to know Young Allison was not totally Metal.


	1085. Madera

Chapter 1085

** Madera **

* * *

Moments ago:

In the Command Center they watched all the different feeds. They were still going over what they'd just witnessed.

John watched the B-25 fly under the Golden Gate Bridge.

"That looked like a dangerous maneuver." John said.

John Henry calculated that there was plenty of room. He was aware that other planes made the passage with no problem.

"Not at all. They have nearly a hundred feet of clearance above and below them." John Henry said. "One of the Doolittle Raiders did that with an almost identical aircraft. It was an earlier model with the turret in the center and no actual tail gun position. There has been some dispute if it was the Golden Gate Bridge or the Bay Bridge. In the movie 'Thirty Seconds Over Tokyo' it was the Bay Bridge."

John wondered if there was going to be any record of this event.

"If we are seeing all these video feeds, is this being recorded?" John asked.

CamNet and his server scrubbed any video feed they could find. Any cell phone shots were deleted as soon as they were attempted to be uploaded anywhere.

"CamNet is making sure it is not." John Henry said.

John watched as the B-25 lined up on a second bridge.

"Look they are doing it again on that other bridge." John said. "Why is that bridge double decked?"

"That's the Bay Bridge I spoke of earlier. In the move about the Doolittle Raid they flew under the Bay Bridge. There were railroad tracks for streetcars on one level when it was constructed. Now it carries vehicle traffic in opposite directions on different levels." John Henry said.

"What was the name of that movie again?" John asked.

"Thirty Seconds Over Tokyo." John Henry said.

One of the screens showed the footage from the movie of a B-25 flying under the Bay Bridge.

The screens all went blank.

"What happened to all the feeds?" John asked.

"I think the show is over." John Henry said.

A new fear crept into John's head. He worried where they might go next.

"They aren't going to Las Vegas again are they?" John asked.

"I don't know." John Henry said.

John did not think Cameron was done with the Syndicate yet. What made it worse was Young Allison was along. It appeared she was after the Syndicate too for accosting Sheila, Cammy and Ally.

"What is happening with the casino there?" John asked.

"The Cartel still has control." John Henry said. "Nothing is different from the last time you asked."

"What about in Reno?" John asked.

"The Syndicate still has control of that one." John Henry said. "It is a different Family than before. The original Family was pretty much wiped out."

John thought of the implications of that.

"Young Allison did a number on the Syndicate." John said.

Based on his association with Young Allison, he was sure there was more payback to come.

"I don't think she is done." John Henry said.

That was John's worry. He'd suspected as much.

"Really?" John asked. "What else is she going to have CamNet do?"

John Henry imagined it would be a lot.

"I really don't know." John Henry said. "She is very thorough."

John knew Young Allison was going to be a handful to deal with, especially when Cameron was – done with her.

John looked forward to his - interaction with her as much as he feared her bite. No pain, no gain. Maybe Future John did know what he was doing.

* * *

Savannah was glad both bridges were past them now.

Savannah glanced at Cameron.

"Where are we headed to now?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison felt there was still a personal score to settle.

"To Reno or Las Vegas I hope." Young Allison said. "I want some action."

Savannah was not about to allow Young Allison into combat.

"NO. That is not going to happen." Savannah said. "I meant which route to Palmdale."

"Fly inland a little more and we will pick up the railroad tracks near Route 99. There are two sets of tracks that more or less parallel each other. We will follow the second set." Cameron said. "There is a local airfield at Madera that sees a lot of Warbird traffic. It is an uncontrolled airfield, there is no tower. We can practice touch and go landings and top off the tanks."

Savannah was worried about Riley. Riley wanted Derek away from the doctor's office in case her situation was something terminal.

"Derek may need to get back and see Riley." Savannah said.

CamNet provided them with a solution to that if it was necessary.

"Gail, Ally or Sheila can fly him back in the P-51." Cameron said. "He will enjoy the low altitude high performance flight."

Savannah and Young Allison thought they would too. They knew that would be another day's adventure.

"Allison, I will take control back when we near Madera. I will do a couple of touch and go landings, then land on the third one." Savannah said. "Will you have a tanker waiting for us, Cameron?"

"CamNet says it is covered." Cameron said.

Savannah wanted Young Allison to share time in the pilot's seat.

"Allison can take the pilots seat and take us off." Savannah said. "You will be in the copilot's seat, Cameron."

Cameron thought that would be good practice for Young Allison.

"I will have her do a few touch and go landings as well then." Cameron said.

This would allow Savannah to view the other sections of the plane in flight.

"I will check out the view from the nose, along with each of the other positions in the aircraft." Savannah said.

Young Allison's face beamed with a big smile. She was as happy about being in the pilot's seat as she was about Savannah putting her there without having to ask.

Savannah could see how happy Young Allison looked now.

* * *

Sheila picked up a request from Cameron.

"Cameron wants one of us to fly Derek back." Sheila said.

Ally wanted to do that.

"I will do it." Ally said. "You hogged most of the flight time. Besides I know you are itching to let Young Allison see your nipple rings."

Sheila planned to do more if she could get away with it.

"If we are alone, I will let her – examine them." Sheila said. "I can tell she wants to do that."

Ally remembered Savannah's warning. She hoped Sheila did as well.

"You really do want to get deactivated." Ally said.

Sheila liked to have a little fun. Maybe sometimes she said more than would actually happen.

"Let's go on ahead and check out the airfield in Madera." Sheila said.

Ally wanted to get on the same page as Cameron.

"Let's clear it with Cameron first." Ally said.

* * *

"It is time for your firearms instruction with Jan and Summer." Hanna said.

"This will be a good test for me since I feel a little drained." Claire said.

Hanna gave her a deep kiss.

"You will do fine." Hanna said. "You are still in your prime."

Once they were dressed, they headed out to meet up with Bob and the girls.

"It sounds like they already started." Hanna said.

Claire felt a little embarrassed.

"I delayed us a little longer than anticipated." Claire said.

Hanna contributed to that delay.

"That was my fault." Hanna said. "I wanted to satisfy you completely."

"You did, just like you always do." Claire said. "I neglected you."

"You can make it up to me tonight." Hanna said.

"Deal." Claire said.

They entered the outer chamber of the small shooting range.

"Get your ear and eye protection on." Hanna said. "We will enter and see what they are up to."

Claire felt the anticipation of the upcoming target practice.

* * *

Vanna nursed Precious again. She knew Cam and Allison were sharing in her room, their room. It did not bother her at all. The only female she felt insecure about was – herself – Savannah. Savannah was still the 'teenager' that Allison fell in love with. She was very aware that Savannah, like Cameron, could 'take' anyone, from anyone. She would personally be glad when Young Allison was matured in the past. It would keep Savannah focused on Young Allison. The sooner the better was what she wanted. That in itself would present new opportunities as well….

Jesse called once to see if she was needed. She gave a brief report and said they would be back soon. Riley was OK, it was the development of her body growing up that was the issue.

Vanna wondered about that. What was wrong with her body? Why couldn't she carry a child to term? There was no specific event she could think of that caused the problems. There were however a lot of events – thousands of them.

"Damn Skynet." Vanna said as she thought about it.

* * *

Cam allowed Allison to examine her – again.

"We have been over this before." Cam said. " _They_ are identical in every way, even inside. Here feel. There, see what I mean…."

"I always ask Cammy and Ally that too." Allison said. "Future Allison told me that about Duplicate Cameron and herself."

Cam gave Allison a deep kiss.

"I just don't feel like we are the same." Allison said.

"What are you really worried about?" Cam asked.

"I am worried about Young Allison." Allison said. "She is going to be like Future Allison but even better – at everything."

Cam didn't see why this was a problem. They were the same person.

"You were her." Cam said.

"I was before Judgment Day." Allison said. "Before Skynet wrecked my body."

Cam knew of all the methods Skynet used to try and eradicate humans.

"Skynet sought various ways to exterminated mankind." Cam said. "They failed."

Allison saw it a little differently. Vanna and Jesse were sterile. She most likely would not have her baby. That was another way to wipe out humanity.

"They got some of us." Allison said.

Allison knew Jesse and Vanna were even harder hit than her.

Cam wanted to get Allison focused on her again.

"Let me take the bottom." Cam said. "If you don't mind."

Allison always shared liked she'd earned from Vanna.

"Vanna and I always switch." Allison said.

Cam wanted to get Allison's mind elsewhere.

"We can do that." Cam said. "I can just please you too, if that is what you want."

Allison did want that.

"I feel bad for you." Allison said.

"Don't." Cam said. "I can always replay a file."

"I know it's not the same." Allison said.

Cam wanted to refocus Allison.

"Lay back and relax." Cam said. "One trip to heaven – coming up."

Allison giggled.

"I'll even let you call me – 'Cameron'." Cam said.

That always excited Allison for Cam, Cammy or Ally to 'play' Cameron for her.

"You're going to get me - there, before we even get started." Allison said.

Allison already started to touch herself. She could not wait.

Cam reached out and took over.

"Sometimes it's nice to have help." Cam said.

* * *

Sarah and Kyle finished up.

"I need to see if Bob is ready." Kyle said.

Sarah hoped this was not going to be some veiled combat mission.

"What is the hurry if it is recon?" Sarah asked. "It is ONLY recon - right?"

"Yes." Kyle said. "It is recon only."

Kyle knew if he went out on any combat missions, there was a price to be paid in the bedroom. Sarah would show her disapproval for a week or more. It left him 'high and dry'.

Sarah kissed Kyle.

"Just remember what you will be missing if you forget." Sarah said.

Kyle knew the drill.

"You shared a good reminder with me just now." Kyle said.

Sarah wanted to get the 'show on the road'.

"Let's get cleaned up and dressed." Sarah said. "I can take over for Bob if you want to get started."

"I'm not really in a hurry but I always worry about what can happen." Kyle said.

"I worry too." Sarah said.

They both knew that Cameron worried about all of them and would try to take the risk herself whenever she could.

"WE all worry." Kyle said.

* * *

Sheila received the OK from Cameron to check out the airfield at Madera. They could land and get the Mustang fueled and ready to fly back Derek when he arrived in the Mitchell.

"I don't see any other aircraft around." Sheila said.

"Just land, I'm tired of looking at the back of your head." Ally said.

Sheila thought of a few possibilities with that statement.

Ally thought of switching chips with a male Terminator before.

"Maybe I can switch chips with Bob or John Henry." Ally said. "Then I won't mind looking at the back of your head."

Sheila often toyed with that idea herself. She was sure she would go wild – wilder.

"Either way, I will be – flying." Sheila said.

Ally spotted a fuel truck.

"There's the tanker." Ally said.

Sheila wanted to do a low level high speed pass.

"Let me 'cut the grass' once." Sheila said.

Sheila entered a shallow dive and firewalled the throttle. She came in low over the runway and performed a high speed pass.

"I'm not going to be able to do that at Van Nuys when we get back." Ally said. "Cameron already warned us about all the plane haters around the airport."

"It makes you wonder why they moved in next to an airport. Didn't they wonder why the houses and rents were cheaper around the airport?" Sheila asked. "It's the same thing with people who move in next to or near the railroad tracks."

Sheila came around again. She lowered her landing gear and set down very smoothly. She taxied near the tanker and swung the plane around. She shut it off before the maneuver was completed.

"Show off." Ally said.

Sheila unstrapped and loosened her top.

"You know me." Sheila said. "Let's see what the tanker driver thinks about my nipple rings."

The tanker driver was really surprised to see two females exit the P-51. He was even more surprised when he saw how beautiful they both were.

"You really know how to fly that thing." The tanker driver said.

Sheila liked to make a statement and throw people off guard.

"I know my way around." Sheila said as she let her right breast pop out. "A lot of places."

The tanker driver was transfixed looking at Sheila.

"I take it you don't see nipple rings around here too often." Sheila said.

"I've never seen one in person." The tanker driver said. "It's beautiful, like you."

Sheila saw she could control the tanker driver.

"I have a matching set." Sheila said as she lifted her top and flashed the tanker driver.

It was clear he was totally transfixed and infatuated with her.

"That is really hot." The tanker driver said.

"So is the weather." Ally said. "Fill us up. I'll help."

They inspected the Mustang and fueled it up.

The tanker driver kept looking at them. They both let him know they knew he was staring at them.

"Sorry." The tanker driver said.

"When my sisters get here, you will like all of them even better." Ally said. "They will arrive soon in a B-25."

The tanker driver didn't see how any other females were going to look better than these two, especially if they could fly.

Wait.

Did she say _sisters_ …?


	1086. Short Takeoff

Chapter 1086

** Short Takeoff **

* * *

The B-25 thundered above the Central Valley.

Savannah checked her map. They were just passing Merced. She glanced over at Young Allison.

"I'll take it, Allison." Savannah said.

"You got it?" Young Allison asked.

"I got it." Savannah said.

They were about twenty miles out from Madera at this point. Savannah eased back on the throttles about fifteen miles later.

"I see the airfield." Cameron said. "The runway we are lined up with is over five thousand feet in length."

Savannah thought that was a runway with plenty of length for them.

"That should not be a problem." Savannah said.

Young Allison studied the Doolittle Raid. She was aware of the preparation that went into it along with the testing and practice. A short takeoff in a B-25 was the main focus. It left her with a desire to break those records.

"I want to beat the record for a short takeoff." Young Allison said.

Savannah was well aware of the short takeoff distances that were achieved in preparation for that mission. She felt it was unsafe and unwise for Young Allison to attempt that.

"That is less than three hundred feet." Savannah said. "They achieved those short distances practicing for the Doolittle Raid. That is not safe for you."

Young Allison did her homework on the preparation.

"It is all about revving the engines and standing on the brakes." Young Allison said. "I studied everything about that mission and the lead up to it. That was why I wanted to fly under the Golden Gate Bridge and the Bay Bridge."

Savannah remembered the distance because it was so short. It was also under more favorable conditions with a speed advantage of a moving ship and the wind.

"The shortest distance was two hundred and seventy-five feet from a carrier deck heading into the wind." Savannah said. "They did not need to climb. They only needed to get enough speed for level fight off of the carrier deck."

Cameron felt her rework of the engines with the porting and polishing and slightly higher compression would all help out. Simply put, the engines on her B-25 were the best engines on any B-25 that ever flew.

"The engines on this plane are in top shape and produce more horsepower than the engines on the B-25B used in that test." Cameron said. "Even though this plane is heavier, I think she can do it."

Now Cameron wanted to try herself. She was sure she could do it.

Savannah could see Cameron was on board with the idea.

"You need to make sure it is safe for a takeoff like that, Cameron." Savannah said.

"I will." Cameron said.

"I see the P-51." Cammy said. "I see Sheila and Ally waiting down there for us."

"Tell them we are making two touch and go landings first." Savannah said.

Derek was back in the nose. Cameron was behind the girls in the jump seat. Cammy was in the top turret. Gail and Ally were in the rear fuselage.

Savannah dropped down and made a smooth touchdown. She then kicked up the power and took back off. She came around and did it again. She was even smoother this time. On the third touchdown she chopped the power and taxied near the P-51 and the waiting tanker.

Savannah taxied the B-25 up to the P-51 and swung it around, just outside of the P-51's wingtip, which was lower than the B-25's wingtip.

The girls exited the aircraft from the front and rear hatches in the bottom of the fuselage.

Savannah and Young Allison started an inspection of the plane with Cameron. Cammy went over to the tanker and asked the driver to bring it closer.

"Wow." The tanker driver said. "You are really pretty."

"Thank you." Cammy said and walked away.

He glanced over at Ally who shrugged her shoulders.

"I told you so." Ally said.

Ally and Sheila came over to greet the girls.

Derek thanked Cameron again for the opportunity to get a ride in the B-25 and soon in the waiting P-51. He also told Savannah and Young Allison their flying was excellent.

The tanker driver heard what Derek said to Savannah and Young Allison. He was surprised to hear they were the ones flying. He started to check them out.

"They were flying?" The tanker driver asked.

He could see the redhead was a knockout. The other one looked a little - young. Then he saw Cameron.

"Your older sister wasn't joking when she said you were all beautiful." The tanker driver said.

Cameron ignored him.

The tanker driver was now checking out Gail and Anna.

"Some of these girls are – underage." Derek said quietly to the tanker driver. "I would not concentrate on them, for your own good. Here comes their - guardian."

Gail was on her way over. She did not look happy.

"I see what you mean." The tanker driver said. "She looks like she could rip my head off."

Derek was aware that she actually could do that.

"I wouldn't chance it." Derek said.

The tanker driver went back to making sure he was doing his job.

Cameron told everyone to use the restroom if they needed it and finished up with the refueling. The tanker left.

Derek returned and Ally approached him.

"Let's go." Ally said to Derek.

"Is this thing armed?" Derek asked as he touched the three gun barrels on the port wing.

"Yes." Ally said. "I checked it myself."

Derek wondered if he would get to sit in the front seat.

"Do I sit in the front or the back?" Derek asked.

Ally could fly from the back seat but wanted to be in front this time.

"You will be in the back seat and don't touch any of the controls." Ally said.

They climbed up and strapped in. Sheila went up and checked them. She made sure Derek got a 'close up' of her nipple rings as she checked his restraints.

Cameron did not want Ally to showboat.

"Don't over do it or you will need to clean up any mess, Ally." Cameron said.

Ally saw that Savannah looked at her as well from the distance.

"I won't." Ally said.

Ally started the P-51 and taxied out to the runway. She kicked up the RPM and took off. They were out of eyesight in a short time.

* * *

John and John Henry noted that Kyle stopped by before his recon with Bob to see if anything was happening.

They didn't have anything new for him.

* * *

Claire and Hanna entered the shooting range.

Bob worked with Summer while Jan watched. They looked over at Claire and Hanna and waved at them.

Hanna went over to Jan. She started to assist her while Claire watched.

Sarah entered to area a few minutes later. She nodded at Claire. Trying to talk was hard with the gunfire.

Hanna saw Sarah and motioned for her to come over. Sarah took over from Hanna with Jan. Hanna took over from Bob. Summer gave him a hug before he left.

Claire checked him out and wondered again what a Metal male would be like. Bob nodded at her as he passed.

Claire checked out Hanna and Sarah as they instructed the girls. She wondered what Sarah would be like in bed. She did not know that all the girls wondered the same thing.

* * *

Bob was aware he checked Claire out, as she checked him out. Being around her was different. The girls were all like family but Claire was only seen every now and then before. That made her – interesting….

He wondered what it would be like to try 'it' one time.

Bob exited the practice range and saw Kyle headed his way.

* * *

Kyle knew any recon could turn hot. He waited until Sarah took off and double checked all his gear. He stopped by the Command Center for any updates. There were none. He headed for the shooting range.

He was almost there when Bob exited.

"Bob." Kyle said.

"Hello." Bob said.

"Are you ready for some action?" Kyle asked.

"I'm always ready." Bob said. "Let me get my gear and we can go."

Kyle could hear them practicing in the shooting area. He hoped the girls in there never needed to fire any shots in anger or to protect themselves. He really did not know what the future held. He was glad they were being trained. It made him think of the things that happened to Vanna, Allison and Jesse. They were all girls when they were - taken.

He wanted the training increased for Jan.

He hated Skynet and the evil that it spawned.

"Let's go check out our target area." Kyle said. "If we find anything Skynet related, we take it out."

"Affirmative." Bob said.

Bob glance back at the shooting area. He saw Claire as she looked out the little window at him.

* * *

Riley was not happy about the results of her exam but was pleased to learn there was nothing new 'wrong' with her. What the problem stemmed from was lack of proper nutrition growing up.

She was afraid maybe she'd developed cancer or some other ailment. She didn't want Derek to know if it was something terminal. That was why she asked Samantha to make sure he was elsewhere so he would not go.

Cameron spoke with her once Samantha relayed her concerns to Cameron about not having Derek go with her. Cameron said she would take care of it. She did.

If it was something terminal she was going to ask Jesse to 'take over' for her and raise Precious with Derek. If Jesse didn't want to do that, she would ask Vanna, Allison or Claire. If none of them wanted that. She would have asked Cameron to make a 'Metal version' of her for Derek and Precious. She also considered seeking the help of her younger self in this timeline. She was not sure how that would go over with – everyone.

"We will be back to the base soon." Jesse said.

Jim wondered if maybe they wanted some food or something. They were already out so it was no big deal.

"Is there anywhere you want to stop on the way home?" Jim asked.

Riley looked at Samantha and did not want her to have to wait in the SUV alone again. She felt really bad about that.

"No, that's OK." Riley said.

"Don't worry about me." Samantha said. "I don't mind waiting."

"I can acquire transportation and go with Jesse to pick anything up." Jim said. "Holly can drive Riley and Samantha back."

Jesse hadn't done that in awhile. The thrill of it sounded fun.

"You mean we can boost a car?" Jesse asked.

"Sure." Jim said. "We do it all the time. I can let John Henry know and it never gets reported as - borrowed."

Riley noticed how excited the prospect of that made Jesse feel.

"Let me think about it." Riley said. "If Jesse wants to do that, go ahead."

* * *

Young Allison strapped into the pilot's seat. Cameron took the copilot's position. Savannah was on the jump seat behind them. Savannah double checked Young Allison and everything she did.

"The first take off will be standard." Cameron said. "Then you will land. We will do a shorter take off the next time, then a touch and go. After that we will land."

"OK." Young Allison said.

"If you feel confident after everything, we can try a very short takeoff." Cameron said. "Savannah will have to agree."

Young Allison looked at Cameron and then at Savannah. She knew if she did a good job that Savannah would give her a chance.

"OK." Young Allison said.

Savannah thought Young Allison looked pretty calm and sure of herself.

"Are you nervous?" Savannah asked.

"Not really." Young Allison said.

It felt to Young Allison in her mind as if she'd done all this already. It seemed a lot of things felt that way to her. Some things she just seemed to know without ever really studying them.

"Go through the start up procedures." Cameron said.

Young Allison did and everything was good.

Cammy and Gail stood by with the fire extinguishers for start up.

Young Allison called for 'all clear' and rotated the first big R2600 over through several revolutions to clear the cylinders.

Both engines fired up smoothly, one after the other.

The Metal girls all boarded the plane.

Young Allison checked to make sure everyone was secure and taxied to the runway.

She went through the takeoffs and landings like Cameron asked her to do. She was back on the ground again.

Cameron wanted to make sure Young Allison was ready.

"Do you feel confidant?" Cameron asked.

Young Allison felt very confidant about the short takeoff.

"Yes." Young Allison said.

Cameron sought Savannah's input.

"Savannah?" Cameron asked.

It was clear to Savannah that Young Allison was ready. Just to be safe she wanted Cameron to step in if any issue arose.

"Allison is good." Savannah said. "If there is any problem you take over immediately, Cameron."

Young Allison nodded at Cameron.

"Remember to rev the engines to the redline and watch the manifold pressure." Savannah said.

Cameron knew Young Allison could pass the redline a little if necessary. She'd also scheduled the best fuel possible.

"We have the highest octane fuel." Cameron said.

Young Allison looked at Savannah then at Cameron.

"Let's do it." Young Allison said.

Young Allison stood on the brakes and firewalled the throttles.

"Remember to pull the yoke all the way into your gut until you feel your backbone." Savannah said. "You just need to get the wheels off the runway. You don't need to climb."

Young Allison releases the brakes. The Mitchell shot forward.

The speed began to build.

"Pull back as hard as you can." Cameron said.

"The nose wheel is up." Cammy said.

"One hundred feet." Anna said.

"One hundred fifty feet." Anna said.

"Two hundred feet." Anna said.

"Two hundred fifty feet." Anna said.

The thunder from the engines was deafening.

"Airborne." Anna said. "Two hundred seventy two feet." Anna said.

Savannah wanted Young Allison to build some airspeed.

"Don't climb." Savannah said. "Keep it right above the runway."

Young Allison retracted the landing gear and built up air speed. She went into an aggressive climb at the end of the runway.

Young Allison leveled off at three thousand feet and cut back on the power.

"I think you have set several records today." Cameron said.

Young Allison was sure she did. They were really personal records or for their group.

"Thank you, Cameron." Young Allison said. "Thanks, Savannah."

Cameron unstrapped and Savannah climbed into the copilot's seat.

"You are a natural, Allison." Savannah said once she was situated.

Cameron and Anna looked at each other. Young Allison was responding to all her – conditioning ahead of schedule.


	1087. Thrilled

Chapter 1087

** Thrilled **

* * *

Derek was thrilled beyond belief.

Ally stayed right at five hundred feet and hugged the terrain. She pushed the big Merlin V-12 engine.

Derek really liked the low level high speed flight.

"This is really exciting." Derek said.

Ally thought so too.

"This is my first flight." Ally said. "Sheila hogged all the stick time on the way out."

Derek was surprised but not alarmed.

"Do you mean that you have never flown like this before?" Derek asked.

"No." Ally said. "Not in this plane. I have flown a UH-1 Iroquois – a Huey before."

It always amazed him some as to what Metal was capable of.

"Are all types of flying in your programming?" Derek asked.

"The basics are." Ally said. "They rest just comes as part of our natural ability to learn and adapt."

Derek wondered of he could try to fly a little.

"Can I try?" Derek asked.

"It is not as easy as Young Allison makes it look." Ally said. "Both her and Savannah are 'seat of the pants' flyers. They have great feel and ability. I can tell you what to do."

It seemed that they should be up higher before he tried it.

"Get some altitude so you can recover from whatever I screw up." Derek said.

Ally checked with John Henry. There was nothing around them.

"Hang on." Ally said as she firewalled it and went into a maximum performance climb.

Derek felt the 'G force' both positive and negative as Ally did some maneuvers when she reached eight thousand feet.

Ally instructed Derek what to do once they were in level flight. He took the second stick and made a few slight movements.

"Am I doing that?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Ally said. "Tell me what you want to try and I will assist and instruct you."

Derek did a few small maneuvers and returned control back to Ally. He didn't want to push his luck but enjoyed the experience.

"Thanks, Ally." Derek said. "I'll let you get us back in one piece. I just wanted a little taste of flying."

Derek wanted to get back and check on Riley. He knew that they'd sidelined him in the most gracious way possible. He understood Riley's trepidations that there might be something wrong with her on a deeper level.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" Ally asked.

Derek thought going faster than five hundred miles an hour would be an experience. Anna said that Sheila did that on her high speed passes. This wasn't a jet or anything but it could still move.

"To break five hundred miles an hour would be nice. That is moving for a piston engine." Derek said.

"I think we did that earlier twice." Ally said. "Sheila did anyway."

Speed would be nice but it needed to be done safely.

"Only do it if it is safe for both of us." Derek said.

Ally wanted to reassure Derek. She did not think it would be a problem.

"There were no time bubbles on the tarmac earlier." Ally said. "I think we make it."

Derek wondered about the time involved.

"How long will it be until we get back?" Derek asked.

"About twenty three minutes if I stay at this speed." Ally said.

Ally was in charge of this flight. He'd let her make the decisions.

"You're the boss." Derek said.

"Sit back and enjoy the flight. I will push it once before we get back." Ally said.

* * *

John Henry still tried to track the B-25. His attempts were unsuccessful. It was a surprise when he began to receive information again from CamNet.

"We are getting drone footage again." John Henry said.

John was worried what they might be up to now.

"Great, what is it this time?" John asked.

John Henry was mildly surprised.

"One is a very short take off with the B-25." John Henry said. "It is actually a new record, even if unofficial."

John did not like Cameron showing off with Savannah and Young Allison aboard.

"That is Cameron showing off." John said.

There was a zoom in of the cockpit.

John saw Cameron sitting in the pilot's seat.

"See." John said. "Wait…."

John Henry could see John caught his error.

"That is Young Allison." John Henry said. "She was the one in control when they went under the two bridges too."

John thought back on the stunts he pulled and the trouble he was in and caused at that age.

"I was doing stuff at that age that I shouldn't have been." John said. "Even though this is more extreme and dangerous, I can't get too upset at her. I know it is all Cameron's 'fault' anyway."

That was a 'domestic' issue to John Henry. He wanted no part of it and the 'punishment' that was sure to follow.

"I will let you discuss that with her." John Henry said.

John thought John Henry mentioned another incident on top of what he'd just found out.

"What is the other – incident?" John asked.

"This." John Henry said.

There was some footage of the P-51 doing some aerobatics and then a cut away to it making a high speed pass.

"I see Sheila is at it again." John said.

"That is Derek and Ally." John Henry said.

It was well known to John and everyone else that Derek seemed to have a passion for Warbirds. For him to be able to fly in a B-25 and then in a P-51 was probably totally exhilarating for him.

"Derek must be in heaven." John said. "Is all of this – activity, safe?" John asked.

"It is safer than crossing the street at night." John Henry said. "There are a lot of hit and runs now."

There were worse things out there.

"Or fighting Skynet." John said.

"There is that too." John Henry said.

John always wanted Savannah and Young Allison to have more of a 'real life'. It was obvious that was never going to happen. Maybe in the past and free from all of this, Young Allison could have a few years or a taste of a 'normal' life. Then again in the company of Cameron anything could happen….

John even wondered what a 'normal' life was anymore. Was there even a 'normal life' to begin with? He'd never known one. He did have to admit his mother tried to give him one. That caused a lot of pain for everyone. There were a lot of dead people in its wake.

It made him think of Charlie and Riley – Future Riley. They were two people who did not need to die because of him.

* * *

Vanna wanted to make sure everything was nice for Riley. She thought about trying to straighten things up but everything was perfect. The dishes were done and put away; the laundry was done and folded.

Vanna wondered how much of this Riley was responsible for and how much Samantha did for her. There was a stack of books laid out too on various educational subjects. It looked like Riley was trying to further her education.

Vanna went and checked on Precious.

"You are really changing your mother's life." Vanna said to Precious. "For the better too, you really are precious, Precious."

Vanna wondered how having a baby would change her life. She seemed to be able to deal with Precious without too much trouble. She was sure she would be able to help Allison with her baby.

Maybe there would be no babies. Maybe Skynet would blow the world up again. What if there was a baby for Allison and her and it died because of Skynet? What would that do to her or to them?

Vanna really wondered what the future held. She reached down and gently touched Precious on her cheek.

This was now.

* * *

Cam was afraid she took Allison a little too far.

"Maybe we should take it easy for awhile." Cam said.

"I'm fine." Allison said. "I was enjoying the – moment."

Cam was afraid there might be some fallout with Vanna.

"Maybe I kept it going longer little longer than I should have." Cam said.

"It was perfect." Allison said.

Cam was up next to Allison now, alongside of her.

Allison thought how pretty Cam was. She knew that is what she 'looked like' but it didn't seem that way to her. She never tried to make herself – pretty. Especially after her first - assault. Vanna was there to comfort her afterwards. It made everything easier to deal with and move forward.

She knew it happened to ALL the females at some point. She wanted to look as plain and unattractive as possible. That didn't really work either.

Vanna told her to not fight it and just let it happen. It was going to happen anyway. There was no need to have teeth knocked out or other physical injuries for something that could not be stopped. Once they grabbed you there was no stopping what followed. The main goal was to try and avoid the Scavengers. They always left their mark. They liked to keep 'souvenirs' too off of their victims. Few of which ever escaped.

It seemed that people were too easily turned back into animals. That was an unintended victory for Skynet.

* * *

Kyle and Bob shared some small talk on the way to the recon. Bob wanted to make sure nothing happened to Kyle under his watch.

"Remember this is recon only." Bob said.

Sometimes Kyle felt like they were being sidelined.

"I know." Kyle said. "They keep all the low risk ones for Derek and me."

"They still need to be checked out." Bob said.

Kyle wanted to do more but he needed to think of his family now too. It wasn't just him and Derek fighting with the Resistance.

"Either way, if we find a target we hit it." Kyle said.

Bob was all for that. He knew that is what any of the Terminators would do.

* * *

Riley thought maybe they could bring back some food for the rest of the group. That seemed like a nice gesture that would make everyone happy.

"Do we call them or surprise them?" Jesse asked.

"We can surprise them." Riley said.

"I can contact John Henry and have him order everything." Holly said.

"Can you contact CamNet and ask her to do it?" Jesse asked.

"I think so." Holly said.

Before Holly was able to do that, CamNet contacted her.

It was a reminder that Cameron through CamNet was everywhere.

Holly asked Riley and Jesse what they wanted done and she relayed the information on to CamNet.

"Everything will be ordered and paid for." Holly said.

"Now that is service." Jesse said.

"I can drive." Samantha said.

"Cameron does not want you spotted." Jim said.

That reminder really hit Riley. It made her feel bad inside. She knew how it felt to be treated – different.

"I'm really sorry about that, Samantha." Riley said. "I wasn't thinking."

"I don't mind sitting between two beautiful ladies." Samantha said.

Jesse and Riley sat on each side of her.

Samantha could not wait for her Resequencing to progress further. Her physical feature were in the process of changing. Her face would still need some more time.

* * *

Sarah worked with Jan and watched Hanna work with Summer. She told Hanna she could work with both Jan and Summer if she wanted to work with Claire.

Hanna thanked her and made sure Summer and Jan knew Sarah was now in charge.

Hanna moved over to Claire.

"Are you ready?" Hanna asked.

Claire received some basic instruction and training before. She'd wanted to pursue it more but she didn't. Now maybe it would be easier. She wanted to see how she did on her own, at least to start.

"Yes." Claire said. "Let me start on my own but stop me if I am doing anything wrong or unsafe - BEFORE I do it."

"OK." Hanna said.

Claire took one of the pistols that was on the rack and checked it. She made sure it was clear as she locked the slide open.

"What firearm is it?" Hanna asked.

"It is a Beretta M9." Claire said.

"What about the other one you didn't take?" Hanna asked.

"That one is a Glock 17." Claire said.

"Do you want to use the silencer on the M9?" Hanna asked. "It has a threaded barrel."

"Don't I need special ammunition for that?" Claire asked.

"We have subsonic ammunition." Hanna said.

"The girls are using that now." Claire said.

"There is a big difference in the sound level." Hanna said.

"Is anything completely silent?" Claire asked.

"We have a few vintage .22 pistols with silenced barrels and special springs to make sure the action works smoothly." Hanna said. "When they are fired, all you hear is the action working. Those are best for close in work."

"We can try one of those later." Claire said.

"Do you want me to load the magazines for you?" Hanna asked.

"No." Claire said. "I may need to do it on my own one day. I need to be able to do it."

Claire went ahead and did everything she remembered. It was all correct.

* * *

The B-25 thundered across the sky.

Savannah was in the copilot's seat.

"We can switch off every fifteen minutes." Young Allison said.

"That's fine." Savannah said.

Savannah looked back at Cameron.

"Is there anywhere else you want to go, Cameron?" Savannah asked.

There were a lot of places Cameron wanted to go. She did not want to do it with Savannah and Young Allison along.

"We can go anywhere you want." Cameron said. "CamNet will give us clearance through any airspace, military or otherwise."

That gave Young Allison an idea.

"Can we go to 'Area 51'?" Young Allison asked.

Cameron could see no need for that.

"There is only testing going on there." Cameron said.

Young Allison hoped to see something else there. She figured it was all myth anyway.

"So there are no aliens?" Young Allison asked.

"No." Cameron said. "There was never any revolutionary jump in any aircraft or rocket development to indicate that. There was no advanced computer development either. Everything was simple progression."

Savannah thought Cameron was a pretty good product of progression. Maybe some of what people saw was really Skynet incursions.

"Could any of what we heard about UFOs in the past, actually be Skynet related?" Savannah asked.

"Yes, some of our drones have been reported as UFOs." Cameron said. "We erase any footage anyone has and prevent most of it from ever even being reported."

"Were there any aliens in River's future?" Young Allison asked. "I have read all the reports. I never saw proof of any."

"No. There was something worse than Scavengers there." Cameron said. "They are still there in some areas."

"Worse than Scavengers?" Young Allison asked.

"Much worse." Cameron said.

Young Allison heard the Scavenger stories, some of them anyway. She asked Hanna to tell her about them when no one was around. She was able to relate some of Vanna's – experiences to her. They were very violent and invasive. She hoped her body was never taken and used like that. It made her concentrate her internet searches to only females.

She knew Scavengers were a threat to everyone, the Resistance and all females. Maybe it was time to have CamNet start acting against possible future Scavengers. She was already working on the Syndicate and the Cartels. What other groups could she have CamNet target? She knew they would have to keep it off the books. CamNet would do her bidding for her.


	1088. Everything She Wanted

Chapter 1088

** Everything She Wanted **

* * *

Young Allison and Savannah flew the B-25 through the Central Valley past some of the spots that the team previously saw action at. They followed the railroad tracks so they passed over several of the locations. Soon they were over the Tehachapi Mountain Range.

"There is the Tehachapi Loop." Young Allison said. "I have only seen it from the satellite photos, drone images and the body cam footage. I have seen a lot of YouTube videos too."

Young Allison and Savannah both read the reports in addition to viewing body cam footage. There was a lot missing from them that happened on a personal level for Cameron.

Savannah liked the view of the engineering marvel below them as they flew.

"It is quite impressive." Savannah said.

Young Allison spotted several trains. Most of them were double stacked container trains.

"There seems to be a lot of rail traffic." Young Allison said.

"There always is." Cameron said. "Two railroad companies share this section of the track from Bakersfield to Mojave. There are still sections of single track, mostly through tunnels and over some bridges. The single track sections lead to bottlenecks with the high volume of rail traffic."

Cameron remembered she was going through some hard times when the action around Tehachapi developed before. Everyone got her through those troubling times. The incidents still haunted her. She looked at Young Allison and Savannah. Those troubles needed to be past her. The future held much promise and _everything_ she wanted….

Cameron reached forward and touched both Savannah and Young Allison on their shoulders. They both looked back at her and smiled.

Cameron really hoped the love of those two beautiful girls would provide her with everything she wanted. It was something beyond sex. She wanted the friendship and the love. She wanted the companionship.

* * *

Derek and Ally passed over one last set of small mountains and into the Valley.

"Look at the waterfall." Derek said.

"That's the 'Cascades'. It is part of the Los Angeles Aqueduct. It was to show off the accomplishment of bringing water to Los Angeles so it could grow as a city. The water came from several hundred miles away. It was from the east side of the Sierra Nevada mountain range." Ally said. "The water and electrical systems were two of the first things Skynet destroyed in an area, unless they planned to use it."

"Like the Serrano Point nuclear power plant at Avila Beach." Derek said.

"Case in point." Ally said.

Derek and Ally were lined up for One Six Right, one of the runways at Van Nuys Airport.

"I see we are about to land." Derek said. "We got back here really fast."

Ally 'hot dogged' it most of the time. She did not know when she would have the opportunity to fly the Mustang again.

"I pushed it all the way." Ally said.

Derek wondered how fast they went. He spent most of his time looking out the canopy instead of at the instruments.

"What was our fastest dive speed?" Derek asked.

"It was just over five hundred miles an hour, twice." Ally said. "I didn't push it past that. I'll save that for the air racers at Reno."

Derek was aware that was where the fastest piston engines planes gathered to race every year. Most of them were modified Warbirds.

Ally made a smooth touchdown after she received clearance to land. She taxied back to the hanger area.

Derek noticed Ally swinging the tail from side to side as they taxied.

"Why do you swing the tail back and forth like that?" Derek asked.

"So I can see clearly in front of me." Ally said. "I don't want to taxi over some 'puddle jumper' and chop it up with my propeller. That big four bladed prop would tear it to shreds."

Ally pulled up to the ramp outside the hanger and shut the big Merlin off.

They exited the plane.

Derek seemed to sway a little.

"Are you OK?" Ally asked.

"I'm good." Derek said. "I just need to get my land legs back."

Ally was glad she didn't push it harder or do more aerobatics. She didn't want to have to clean up any mess if she would have made Derek sick.

"I can give you a tour of the other aircraft Cameron has here or take you back so you can see Riley." Ally said. "She should be back soon."

Derek wanted to see the aircraft now but felt Riley might need him. He wanted to bring Kyle too when he came back.

"Can I come back here another time?" Derek asked. "Maybe I can bring Kyle. I think I should go back for now. I need to check on Riley. I want to really thank you for this."

Ally smiled at him.

"Anything for you." Ally said.

Derek could see the beauty in Ally. She was a lot like Allison in every way. The main difference was she seemed – happier. That struck him as very strange that a machine based on a human seemed 'happier' than the human she was patterned after. He figured it was what the girls went through that soured them to life. He could not blame them for that.

"I'll drive." Derek said.

"Hardly." Ally said. "I have the keys."

Normally Sheila hogged all the flying or driving when they were out. Sheila was very dominant in everything they did. Now it was her turn.

* * *

John was afraid Kyle wanted some action. He knew that Derek and Kyle always liked to push the recon to see what they could squeeze out of it. He wanted to nip that in the bud in case it started to happen again today with Kyle.

"I want you to keep track of what Kyle and Bob are doing at all times." John said.

"I always do." John Henry said.

John did not want to make a big deal out of this.

"You know what I mean." John said.

John Henry did know. John wanted his family protected. It made sense when there was plenty of Metal to go around. That was unless Cameron picked up on the threat. She would often go and take care of the problem herself.

"You want to make sure they don't escalate anything beyond a recon." John Henry said. "Is there something I need to know?"

"No." John said.

"Derek and Ally are back." John Henry said.

"It's nice to know they are back safe with all the 'hot rodding' that they were doing." John said. "I wonder what happened that we didn't see."

"You can always ask Derek when he gets back." John Henry said.

"I don't want to put him in a compromising situation." John said. "He will be afraid if he says too much Ally might get in 'trouble'."

John Henry could see John thinking. He determined what John wanted was only something he needed to ask for from Cameron.

"Cameron will take you flying if you want." John Henry said. "All you need to do is ask her."

John actually was thinking about Young Allison and Savannah. He decided to 'edit' his response.

"I was thinking about asking Savannah." John said.

John Henry thought that Cameron would approve that request even sooner.

"That sounds like an effective strategy." John Henry said. "Do you want fixed wing or rotor wing?"

"Do you mean an airplane or a helicopter?" John asked.

John Henry tilted his head slightly.

"That is what I said." John Henry said.

"I will take either one." John said.

John Henry studied the reports on Savannah's flying. He was impressed with her abilities.

"Savannah can do both." John Henry said. "Very proficiently I might add."

John was aware of Savannah's adventure with the UH-1 before. The most extreme one was the event with all the girls hanging outside of it like a circus act. That was another close one for all of them.

"Do we know anything more about where Cameron is?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "CamNet has them off the radar and everything else."

It was possible there were more Fanatics or Grays to follow up on there. There was always the Syndicate and the Cartels to pilfer and loot. There were always some poor girls to free from the sex trade. There were always future Scavengers to terminate.

"I sure hope they don't go back to Nevada, especially with Young Allison along." John said. "Nothing good seems to happen there."

"I will let you know." John Henry said.

John Henry doubted he would know until after the fact. CamNet would back Cameron's play.

* * *

Hanna was pleased with Claire's progress. Her marksmanship was much improved and the handling of the weapons was much smoother.

Cameron previously spent time with Claire in the Young bunker going over all the weapons along with Young Allison. That specialized instruction seemed to help both of them improve.

Sarah called a 'cease fire'.

Everyone put down their weapons after clearing them.

"I think that is enough for the girls." Sarah said. "I am going to need to get some food ready for Jan."

Claire felt that they all brought something to the table.

"I can do that." Claire said. "That is one thing I am good at."

"Maybe you can teach me." Sarah said.

Claire quickly looked at Sarah. She wondered if there was a double meaning there. She was willing to give it a try. She remembered Jan and Summer were there.

"I'd love to." Claire said. "I try and teach Allison, both of them, and Summer whenever I can."

Jan wanted to learn more about cooking. Nobody there was any good at it except Savannah. She was always out or busy with the girls.

"I want to learn how to cook." Jan said.

Summer learned from her mother.

"I can help you." Summer said.

Claire and Sarah smiled at each other.

Sarah already knew without having to see her do it that Summer could out cook her.

"I guess we all have things we can do a good job at or at least better than some other things." Sarah said.

Claire felt that was true and there could always be improvement too.

"We can all learn and improve at everything." Claire said.

Sarah did a quick visual inspection of the weapons.

"Let's get the weapons cleaned up and put away." Sarah said.

This part reminded Claire of the clean up after preparing a meal.

"This is like doing the dishes to me." Claire said.

Hanna wanted Claire to have more time to cook. She volunteered to do the dirty work.

"I can finish up here." Hanna said.

Claire appreciated the offer. She also wanted to do her part and improve herself.

"No. I need to know how to do everything and do it right." Claire said.

Claire glanced over at Summer and Jan.

"It won't take us long." Sarah said. "OK girls, where do we start?"

Claire watched as Summer made sure the M9 she held was clear. She actuated the take down lever and pulled the slide off the frame. She compressed the recoil spring and removed the guide rod and barrel. It took her only about three seconds to do that.

"Can you show me that again?" Claire asked. "Except this time I need it in slow motion."

Summer looked at her mother.

"That was slow motion." Summer said.

* * *

Savannah piloted the B-25. They were about to pass Mojave. Edwards AFB loomed over to the east.

Young Allison spotted the rows of parked aircraft around Mojave.

"There are a lot of parked airliners down there." Young Allison said.

Cameron looked at the rows of planes with some disgust. It was the fate of unwanted or obsolete machines.

"Most are headed for the scrapper's torch." Cameron said.

"What a waste of machinery." Young Allison said.

Cameron did not want to think about machines being scrapped. She hoped the girls were up to some more action.

"Where to?" Cameron asked.

Savannah would feel safer with Young Allison at home in her bunker. It was the same way Cameron felt about John.

"I want to take Allison back to Palmdale." Savannah said.

That was about the last thing Young Allison wanted to hear.

"Do we have to?" Young Allison asked. "It's still early, we have plenty of fuel."

Savannah wanted Young Allison to accept moderation.

"You need to exhibit control and restraint." Savannah said.

"I have those." Young Allison said.

"You want to do something for a few years that will require a lot of - sacrifice." Savannah said.

Young Allison hoped to be gone only two years. That was old enough for everything. John would accept her then. She'd be able to have a baby for Cameron before that. She decided not to vocalize that last part.

"You will come and see me. Young Jesse will be there too." Young Allison said. "My mom will be there. Anna and Cameron will be there."

"I don't want to discuss this now." Savannah said. "We can talk about it later in a better setting, preferably someplace more appropriate."

"Will you stay the night with me?" Young Allison asked.

"I can sleep in Allison's room." Savannah said.

Young Allison did not look happy.

"This is where you need to use good judgment." Cameron said.

"Is this a test?" Young Allison asked.

"Life is a test." Savannah said. "This is part of life."

"We can do a few touch and go landings on my private airstrip." Cameron said. "Sheila and Gail can return the Mitchell back to my hanger at Van Nuys."

"What about you?" Young Allison asked.

Cameron looked at Savannah.

"I have not decided yet." Cameron said.

Young Allison looked at Cameron and Savannah. She was ready to claim what was hers. She would make that clear even if nothing happened. She decided to make a point.

"You and John need to get ready for your cruise." Young Allison said.

Cameron tilted her head slightly.

"I will only need a few minutes to pack." Cameron said.

* * *

Cammy and Anna were in the rear fuselage. They listened to the conversation.

"We can't compete against 'her'." Cammy said.

"We are both 'her'." Anna said. "That is why we think we can't."

"You will be to Young Allison what I am to Savannah one day." Cammy said.

Anna often wondered what the future would hold.

"I don't know what I will be." Anna said.

"I don't either." Cammy said. "I have expanded much further than I ever thought was possible."

Anna felt just the opposite.

"I have not expanded at all." Anna said.

"You will expand when Young Allison does." Cammy said. "That is how it was for me as Savannah expanded."

"Holly told me the same thing." Anna said. "She always thought it would only be Allison for her but like you, now it is – everyone."

"It is very beautiful, Anna. One day you will experience it all too." Cammy said.

"I really don't know." Anna said. "The future looks lonely."

"We can always ask to watch over Jan or Summer when we are replaced." Cammy said. "Cameron will want them to have a guardian at some point."

"I think Bob will be Summer's guardian." Anna said. "She really likes him and he seems to like her."

Cammy felt Cameron would want more control in Jan's and Summer's lives as they matured.

"Cameron will assign female Metal for that task." Cammy said. "She likes to control the - direction of the future."

"Maybe she will." Anna said.

Cammy felt the plane slow down and looked out from the port waist gun position.

"I think we will land soon." Cammy said.

"They will do some touch and go landings." Anna said.

Cammy wondered if Cameron stayed at the Young residence, if she would be sent back with the plane. She was not going to ask Cameron. She didn't want to give her any ideas. The more she thought about it, the more she realized it didn't matter. Cameron would do what she wanted with who she wanted whenever she wanted. She believed that Cameron would take the virginity of each of the Metal girls with her chip in their chassis or through tether control. She did not plan to submit willingly to allow Cameron to do that with her chassis. She was glad she was not a Bitch like Cameron was.

* * *

Bob received a secure transmission from John Henry that John seemed concerned about Kyle on their current recon.

"Is everything alright?" Kyle asked.

"Affirmative." Bob said. "John Henry sent me some updates."

"Anything new or that we need to worry about?" Kyle asked.

"No." Bob said.

"We must be getting near the target area." Kyle said.

"We are almost there." Bob said.

"I'm sure it will be nothing." Kyle said. "Just like at the rest of the recons I am allowed to go on."

"Every lead needs to be checked." Bob said.

Now Bob was worried that maybe there was more here than met the eye. The new information from John Henry might change everything.


	1089. Keep It That Way

Chapter 1089

** Keep It That Way **

* * *

Young Allison turned the Mitchell west and away from the railroad tracks and Sierra Highway, which paralleled it between Mojave and Lancaster. She headed towards Cameron's airstrip.

Young Allison looked over at Cameron and then at Savannah.

Savannah sensed something was about to happen. She really wanted Young Allison at home.

"We will be nearing Cameron's airstrip soon." Savannah said.

Young Allison wanted to push it a little.

"Let me cut the grass." Young Allison said.

Savannah looked at Cameron, she nodded back at her.

"You can do it one time and don't push it." Savannah said.

Young Allison wanted to tell Savannah she reminded her of her 'mother' but decided against it. She knew Savannah looked out for her just like her mother did or someone who truly loved her.

She was aware in the relationship of Vanna and Allison that Vanna was dominant. When she secretly observed them she saw Vanna was always in control, most of the time anyway. She also saw when Jesse was there that she was dominant too. Jesse was always in control. She knew Vanna and Jesse were both dominant with her mother too. She'd spied on all of them.

"You're drifting." Savannah said.

Young Allison was aware she'd lost focus for a few seconds. She would try and cover up the real reason.

"I wanted to see if you were paying attention to me." Young Allison said.

Savannah looked over at Young Allison.

"I pay attention to _everything_ you do." Savannah said.

Young Allison wondered if that meant flying or – everything.

She was sure everyone knew everything she did, even when she was alone.

Young Allison firewalled the throttles and entered into a small dive.

Savannah watched the low altitude speed rapidly build.

"Don't push it past three hundred." Savannah said.

Young Allison did not want Savannah upset at her.

"I won't." Young Allison said.

She was aware that Savannah did not specify knots or miles per hour. That gave her about forty five miles an hour to 'play' with. She did not intend to push the B-25 that hard anyway. She decided to keep Savannah happy and not exceed three hundred miles an hour in her shallow dive.

Young Allison didn't like all the mothering but she also did not want to disappoint or anger Savannah. Having Savannah's approval meant a lot to her. Having her love meant even more.

Young Allison came over the top of the private airstrip at an elevation of twenty feet and a speed of three hundred and two miles an hour.

Savannah did not say anything one way or the other.

She flared up and came around again and made two touch and go landings before turning the plane over to Savannah who made two also. Savannah then asked Young Allison to land it and taxi back to the shed.

There were two vehicles from the Detail waiting for them.

Savannah spoke to Young Allison.

"I want you to inspect the plane after we are parked and everything is shut off." Savannah said. "I will observe you."

Young Allison intended to do that anyway. She also wanted to do one new thing.

"I want to clear the guns too." Young Allison said. "I haven't done that yet."

Sheila came up out from the nose. She decided to have some fun of her own.

"I'll help Allison clear the guns and stow the ammunition." Sheila said.

Savannah wondered about that. With Cameron there she doubted Sheila would do anything foolish. She looked around for a tanker.

"I don't see a fuel truck." Savannah said.

Cameron knew there was plenty of fuel left for the last leg of the trip back to Van Nuys.

"We are good on fuel for the flight home." Cameron said.

Everyone went to work once the engines were shut down.

* * *

Kyle was on a recon mission with Bob. They'd all become routine at this point. Kyle did not expect this one to be any different.

"This place looks deserted." Kyle said.

Bob checked their surroundings and made several scans with different vision spectrums. The area looked clear of immediate danger.

"Maybe that is the point." Bob said.

They placed some surveillance gear to cover the area for future monitoring.

The more Kyle looked at the target location, the more something looked off. Everything was neat and orderly but something ate away at him. THAT was it. It was too neat.

"Maybe we should take a look inside." Kyle said. "This place looks too sterile for my taste."

Bob thought about what Kyle said.

"It does look surprisingly in order and exhibit extreme neatness." Bob said.

That seemed reason enough for Kyle to want to look closer.

"That is why I feel the need to look inside." Kyle said.

That raised an alarm bell for Bob. Maybe the sterility was bait.

"That may be a sucker play to draw us in." Bob said.

Kyle did not want to get played – again. Perhaps restraint was in order.

"I want to watch this place for awhile." Kyle said. "Maybe John Henry can check the records out in detail. I bet we are missing something."

* * *

John noted Kyle's observation and Bob deduction.

"It seems like Kyle and Bob suspect something." John said.

John Henry started to receive video files.

"Yes." John Henry said. "Here is the footage we are receiving from the equipment they set up."

John looked at the images. At first everything looked normal until he looked harder and thought about it.

"Things do look overly clean around there." John said. "I don't like it."

John Henry wanted to offer John a solution.

"Perhaps they should withdraw." John Henry said.

John thought about that. Maybe a few more teams there would make him feel better.

"I think they need to stay put for right now." John said. "Who else do we have in the area?"

John Henry doubted John was going to like the news.

"Ally and Derek are the closest." John Henry said.

That was not what John wanted to hear. He did not want to risk it.

They received a transmission from Derek.

"We just received an alert from you." Derek said.

John looked at John Henry.

"It was precautionary." John Henry said. "They should be more attentive of their surroundings for their safety.

If they were alerted they might as well know the whole story.

"Bob and Kyle are on a recon that looks suspicious." John said. "So far it is nothing more than that."

"Give us the location information." Derek said.

John looked at John Henry and nodded.

"Remember this is recon only." John said.

John knew what statement would come next and it did.

"I need to back my brother's play." Derek said.

* * *

Derek sat next to Ally as she drove.

"I take it that you heard all that." Derek said. "I want to back Kyle up."

Ally was one step ahead of him.

"I did, we are already headed there." Ally said.

Derek did not see her change course.

"How did you know?" Derek asked.

"I was given and alert by CamNet, earlier." Ally said.

Now he was even more worried.

"Is that normal?" Derek asked.

Ally felt the increased caution was all related to Young Allison.

"No." Ally said. "The more Young Allison has become involved in the operations, the more CamNet is acting on Young Allison's - concerns."

Derek figure Ally was acting on that hunch.

"Do you mean Young Allison sent us to back up Kyle before the threat was called?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Ally said. "CamNet does her bidding."

Young Allison really impressed Derek. She was very different from Allison in many ways. She was exactly like her in other ways.

"I have read the reports of some of her actions." Derek said. "I think they helped in every case. They helped me."

Ally was aware what Cameron was really after.

"Cameron has been instructing Young Allison for as long as she can remember." Ally said. "Cameron is trying to create a human version of herself."

Derek wasn't sure that was a good idea.

"For John?" Derek asked.

Ally felt it went deeper than that.

"I think for herself too." Ally said.

Derek was aware of Cameron's future and what occurred there regarding the 'Natural Order'.

"Let me get our gear ready." Derek said. "I don't like where this is going."

Derek climbed into the back and grabbed two vests and a selection of weapons. He was glad there was Metal backing him up.

* * *

"That's the last of it." Jesse said as she returned with Holly.

They carried the food from the last location.

"I could have helped too." Riley said. "There is nothing wrong with me that wasn't already wrong with me before. We just know what the problem is now."

Jesse didn't want Samantha to feel alone. Samantha was there for Riley so Riley should be there for her.

"I wanted you to keep Samantha company." Jesse said.

Jim was ready to go back.

"We should be back to the base soon." Jim said.

Samantha thought everyone could get ready and be waiting for them.

"Maybe we should let them know we are coming." Samantha said.

Holly made the call.

"That was just in time." Holly said. "Claire was getting ready to make something for all of you."

"Maybe they will get everything else ready then." Riley said.

Jim wanted to get Riley and Jesse back before anything happened.

"Either way, we will be back shortly." Jim said.

* * *

Seconds ago:

"Do you know how many we need to cook for?" Claire asked.

Sarah looked around the commissary. The pantry was stocked full of things. She'd never seen that before to such an extent.

"No. There is sure a lot more selection here to cook and make things with now." Sarah said.

Claire knew that was because of her.

"I mentioned the food supplies were sort of – lacking." Claire said. "The next morning the pantry was completely stocked."

"Impressive." Sarah said. "Where did Hanna go?"

"Hanna went with the girls to get them cleaned up." Claire said.

Sarah received a call; it was from John Henry who informed them what the group with Riley would bring back.

"It looks like I get a reprieve." Sarah said.

She told Claire what was happening.

"We can get everything else set up." Claire said.

"After we get set up, I will go tell John to join us." Sarah said.

* * *

Sheila saw an opportunity to get closer to Young Allison. She volunteered to work with her.

Sheila worked next to Young Allison. She looked around to make sure no one was watching.

She moved to pick something up and one of her breasts popped out from her top.

Young Allison looked at it but did not say anything.

"Oops…." Sheila said. "Both of my hands are dirty or I would fix that."

"I can fix it for you." Young Allison said. "It's no big deal. I have seen you before."

Young Allison pulled Sheila's top back over her exposed breast and covered everything – for now.

"Thanks." Sheila said.

Young Allison really liked the look. Seeing Sheila again only reinforced it.

"That's really beautiful, just like you." Young Allison said. "I have seen Jesse's and Cammy's jewelry too."

Sheila liked to be seen and noticed.

"It makes us distinctive." Sheila said. "It also makes a statement."

Young Allison was sold on the idea anyway.

"I'm going to do that too." Young Allison said. "I was intrigued by Jesse and you before. Now that I saw Cammy, I know that is _exactly_ how I will look."

Sheila glanced over at Young Allison and ran some scans of her upper torso.

"You may have to wait a little bit." Sheila said. "There is not much to work with yet."

Sheila almost mentioned there were other places where jewelry could go but refrained at the last second from verbalizing that. She figured that would bring Cameron and Savannah down on her. Not the way she would want either.

"You will be in the past with me when I am – ready." Young Allison said. "Maybe you already were for that."

Sheila searched for a file specific to that but could not find one available.

"Maybe I was." Sheila said. "I don't have any files related to that, at least that aren't locked."

Young Allison believed they made contact in that past somehow at some point.

"I found Cammy and you in the past, we know that." Young Allison said.

Sheila recalled the drama in the desert.

"I guess we do." Sheila said. "There is a missing mountain to prove that."

There was some movement behind them.

Anna appeared.

"What is going on here?" Anna asked.

"Nothing." Young Allison said.

Young Allison looked very 'guilty' to Anna.

Anna looked at Sheila and was not convinced of that. Especially from what she'd heard of the conversation as she approached.

"I will finish up with Sheila here." Anna said. "Allison, please go to Cameron and Savannah."

Young Allison did not want to argue or create a problem for Sheila. Seeing the nipple ring up close only reaffirmed her desire to get a set for herself, as soon as she could. She felt she could start with a set very soon; there was enough to work with in her opinion.

Young Allison exited from the front lower hatch of the B-25.

Anna made sure Young Allison was gone.

"What did you do?" Anna asked.

"Nothing." Sheila said.

"Did you touch her?" Anna asked.

"No." Sheila said. "I did not."

"Did she touch you?" Anna asked.

"You ask her." Sheila said. "If you don't trust me."

"She wants to grow up too fast." Anna said. "Don't encourage her."

"I have done nothing wrong." Sheila said.

"Keep it that way." Anna said.

Sheila was glad that she didn't mention any other location where Young Allison could wear jewelry now.

* * *

Hanna stopped by with Jan and Summer at Allison's room. Cam was in there with her.

She told them Claire was going to make something for all of them. She wanted to notify Vanna too.

Allison decided to call her mother and see what she was making. When she did she was informed that Riley and Jesse were now bringing food back instead.

Cam and Allison went to check on Vanna and Precious.

Vanna started to nurse Precious when they arrived.

Vanna saw Allison look at her.

"There is enough for everyone." Vanna said.

Allison and Cam looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess we know what dessert will be." Allison said.

"Jesse will be back and be able to cover the evening, unless she is going to be busy." Vanna said.

"Gail is still out." Cam said.

Vanna wanted to point out that Claire and the other Metal girls weren't. She decided not to mention that. She wanted to see Claire herself. She did not like to do it in front of Allison.

Cam received an alert from CamNet. She needed to leave.

"I'll leave you two alone for now." Cam said.

"You don't need to leave." Allison said. "They should all be back soon."

"We can wait here until Riley returns." Vanna said.

Cam walked out the door.

Vanna watched her go. That really didn't make any sense. Maybe something was about to go down – besides one of the girls.


	1090. Very Astute

Chapter 1090

** Very Astute **

* * *

Cameron decided Sheila and Gail would fly the B-25 back to the Van Nuys Airport. Savannah and Young Allison thanked Gail and Sheila for watching over them. They both gave the Metal girls hugs. Sheila made her hug with Young Allison a little longer and tighter. Gail did the same thing for Savannah. Both of the long hugs were invitations.

Sheila and Gail did a standard takeoff and returned for one low flyby back over them before they disappeared.

Cameron, Cammy, Anna, Savannah and Young Allison all piled into one SUV and took off. The two Terminators from Detail got into the other SUV and followed them.

"Where do you want to go to eat?" Cameron asked.

Young Allison thought of something else she needed to take care of.

"I wanted to inspect the drone I may have damaged." Young Allison said.

Anna wanted proper nutrition for Young Allison.

"Don't you want some food first?" Anna asked.

"I'm good." Young Allison said.

Savannah thought that sounded like one of her replies under the same circumstances. She looked around and wondered where they were going to.

"It does not look like we are headed to any restaurants." Savannah said.

Cameron wanted to check their awareness proficiency.

"Where are we going?" Cameron asked.

Young Allison answered without looking around.

"We are going to the local airport." Young Allison said.

Cameron was pleased their training showed.

"You are both very astute." Cameron said.

Young Allison felt some excitement.

"Are we going to pick up a Cessna or a Huey?" Young Allison asked.

Cameron played it a little cryptic.

"You tell me?" Cameron said.

Young Allison looked at Savannah and Cameron with an excited smile.

"I bet it is a UH-1." Young Allison said. "That is what I wanted to fly in."

"We'll see." Cameron said.

That was what Cameron intended to do. She liked everyone to be happy.

* * *

Bob received an update from John Henry.

"Derek and Ally are responding." Bob said to Kyle. "They were the closest personnel."

Kyle didn't like dragging Derek into danger.

"This may be nothing." Kyle said. "This whole operation may have cleared out of here."

"That is why we are here." Bob said.

Kyle wanted Derek to play it cool for now.

"I don't want them to approach too close yet." Kyle said. "In case we are being set up or targeted."

John Henry wanted everyone on the same page.

"I am putting you in direct contact with Ally and Derek." John Henry said.

"Hi, Derek." Kyle said.

"Hello. What do you have, brother?" Derek asked.

Kyle was pleased to hear his brother. It was always reassuring to him. He decided to give it to him straight.

"We don't know yet but I don't like it." Kyle said. "It appears the area we are checking out has been sanitized."

"We can join you or come in from the other side." Ally said.

Kyle was afraid they may have been compromised.

"I don't think anyone should join us yet." Kyle said. "It is possible we have been 'made'."

John listened to the exchange. He did not want anyone to rush things.

"I have more personnel on the way." John said. "Everyone relax, this is a recon only."

John was aware how these things often developed a life of their own.

* * *

Derek looked over at Ally with concern.

"I don't like the way this is shaping up." Derek said.

Ally did not want Derek to become overly concerned.

"It may be that what ever was there previously at that location is gone." Ally said. "It could be anything from Skynet to someone selling drugs or someone running girls. There is a lot of that happening."

Ally knew Cameron moved in on any operation concerning girls being trafficked. There was always cash to be confiscated and future Scavengers to be terminated. Cameron hoped at least one of the girls would try and improve her life. There were some that she'd freed three times in different locations and geographic areas even. Drugs seemed to be the lure for them. They made good 'workers' because they wanted their fix. No sex act was off limits to them. They made their handlers a lot of money. There was nothing the girls would not do for an arm load of 'junk'.

The current situation left a lot of questions open to Derek.

"Maybe." Derek said. "What was there and where did it go? Why did they leave or move? It sounds like there is more at play here."

Ally did not like the way things were shaping up.

"I don't know." Ally said. "We are almost in position on the side opposite from them."

Derek wanted Kyle to know they could give him some support.

"Kyle, we are in position on the other side." Derek said.

Kyle did not want to tip their hand.

"Don't get too close or expose yourselves." Kyle said.

Ally tried to lighten the ever growing somber mood.

"Sheila is not here so no one will expose themselves." Ally said.

Derek caught Ally's joke.

"He meant our position." Derek said.

Ally tried again at some levity.

"I know a few of those." Ally said. "I'm sorry. Now I sound like Sheila."

Derek smiled at Ally. He knew she was trying to lighten the mood.

"We will hold here and watch our surroundings." Derek said. "I recommend you do the same."

"We are doing that." Bob said.

* * *

John did not like how the recon was progressing.

"Everyone needs to chill out. This was a minor lead." John said. "Where did this information come from again?"

"The information was obtained off one of the phones from a Gray we took down at the port." John Henry said.

Kyle wondered what the message was in relation to.

"How was the information referenced?" Kyle asked.

"It was from a text message indicating he was at this location." John Henry said. "That is it. That is why we thought this would be a simple recon."

John thought the meeting could have been about anything.

"We don't know why he was there to begin with." John said.

"It was probably word of mouth from someone." Derek said. "This isn't tied into the Syndicate in any way is it?"

"Unknown." John Henry said. "It could be another faction of Grays, the Fanatics or the 'anti-Metal' group."

Bob did not think all the speculation did any good.

"All we have are questions with no answers." Bob said.

John checked to see who else could assist them. He wanted to get Kyle and Derek out of there.

"Al and Mel are on the way." John said. "More help is on the way too. I don't want anyone to do anything yet."

* * *

Cam waited for the SUV to arrive in the carpool area. It pulled in thirty-two seconds after she arrived.

"Fancy meeting you here." Jesse said.

Cam greeted all those returning and gave Riley a hug. She'd already received a complete report on Riley's diagnosis. There was no way to 'fix' her condition. Then again, she knew Cameron already did 'fix' it with Vanna and Jesse.

Cam called Jim and Holly aside. She'd assumed the role of 'Cameron' since Cameron and Cammy were unavailable.

"There is a developing situation. I did not want to alarm the others." Cam said. "I am responding with Jim."

"I can go too." Holly said.

"I want you to be with Allison and Vanna. Feel free to do whatever they want to do. It is fine with me." Cam said. "I don't want any of them worried."

Holly protested some more but Cam assured her that Jim and her were all that was needed for now. She reminded Holly that if things went bad the girls would need protecting too. A situation could turn into an attack on them at any time.

Jim and Cam took off.

"Where did Jim and Cam go?" Jesse asked.

"They needed to run some errands." Holly said.

Samantha heard the story too and knew she was to remain here unless there was an emergency.

Jesse and Holly headed for the commissary with the food. Riley and Samantha went to check on Precious.

Samantha could see Riley was bothered about her condition. Maybe she did not want to have to explain it to everyone.

"Do you want me to fill in Vanna and Allison?" Samantha asked.

Riley wanted to ask her to do that. She was very relieved Samantha suggested it.

"You can do that for everyone." Riley said. "I don't want to talk about it."

Riley wondered if this was her 'punishment' for what Future Riley - did.

* * *

Allison heard the new arrivals before they knocked.

"They're here." Allison said.

Three seconds later the door opened after a slight knock.

Vanna and Allison greeted Riley and Samantha.

Riley went and checked on Precious.

Samantha filled Vanna and Allison in on Riley's diagnosis.

"It's a wonder that didn't happen to us too." Allison said.

It did make Allison wonder. Maybe she should ask Cameron about it. She might need Vanna more than ever now if she was afflicted the same way Riley was.

"There may have been other environmental factors involved, maybe biological or chemical exposure." Samantha said.

Riley pushed Precious out in a basket stroller.

"I found this in her room." Riley said. "Someone left us a present."

"John Henry brought that by earlier." Vanna said.

"Let's go get some grub." Riley said.

The four girls headed out with Precious.

* * *

Sarah entered the Command Center. She wanted to get John and have some serious fun with him.

"Time to eat." Sarah said. "Claire is waiting…."

John shook his head. He decided to play along.

"You too?" John asked. "Is she supposed to be dessert?"

Sarah smiled but said nothing further about that. She didn't want women to be thought of like that. She was worried about Kyle too.

"How is Kyle doing?" Sarah asked.

"So far nothing has happened." John said as he glanced at John Henry.

John Henry did not think it would be a problem for John to leave.

"I can cover everything for awhile." John Henry said. "Since nothing is happening."

John did not want to alarm his mother by staying. Since nothing was happening, he decided to go with her.

"Keep me posted if it does." John said. "This is to remain a recon only."

"I will remind everyone." John Henry said.

John was still a little reluctant to leave.

Sarah led John away.

John knew if he insisted on staying at this point, it would cause his mother to worry. Cam called him a few minutes ago and informed him she would take charge of the operation and Derek and Kyle would be sent back with Jim.

The whole group was in the commissary when Sarah and John arrived.

Claire smiled at John when he walked in with Sarah.

They each hoped Claire smiled at the other one. She was a temptation to both of them.

The food was all laid out and ready to serve.

"Derek and Kyle should be back later on." John said. "The recon Kyle was on looks like a bust."

Claire wondered if it would be proper to wait for them.

"Should we wait?" Claire asked.

Sarah knew they could end up waiting all night if anything further developed.

"No." Sarah said. "We will save some food for them. Sometimes the operations get more involved."

That sent up a red flag for Riley.

"Why is Derek with Kyle?" Riley asked. "He went out with Gail earlier."

John did not want Riley to worry.

"Derek was finished with his assignment and where Kyle was on recon at, was on Derek's way back." John said.

John glanced over at Jan and Summer. He saw Summer look at him. He was sure that she knew he was not being totally forthcoming. He finally looked away.

* * *

Cameron received a complete report from CamNet about Riley and her condition. She was not pleased with what she heard.

Cameron looked over at Young Allison and Savannah. She changed directions.

"Where are we going now?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison wanted her flight.

"Yeah, the airport is the other way." Young Allison said.

Cameron feared the condition the girls from the future were in.

"We are going to stop and get you two a balanced meal with plenty of protein, vegetables and fruit." Cameron said.

"Maybe we can grab a fruit smoothie and some vegetable juice." Savannah said.

"You need protein too." Cameron said.

Cameron was well aware of all the meals Savannah missed by being with her. She was now worried what happened to Riley could happen to Young Allison. She also wanted Savannah to have a better diet for Vanna's baby.

Savannah rummaged around in the back of the SUV.

"Here, I found some energy bars." Savannah said. "I have eaten a lot of these."

That sent an impulse through Cameron's left hand. It would probably get worse.

"That is my fault." Cameron said. "I have pushed you too hard."

"I'll be stepping up to share the load." Young Allison said as she looked at Cameron and Savannah. "I mean when I get back from the past."

Savannah looked at Young Allison with some sadness. No matter how much she thought she was going to be 'ready', it was never going to be enough.

"The meal will only set us back a half hour." Cameron said.

Savannah was worried about what worried Cameron. She could tell something was wrong or off.

"How is Riley?" Savannah asked.

The SUV swerved slightly.

"Fine." Cameron said.

Cameron lowered her left hand down alongside of her.

Savannah reached around the left side of the driver's seat and felt Cameron's left hand glitching.

"I want Cammy to drive." Savannah said. "Then I want the truth for both Allison and me. Don't sugarcoat it or leave any facts out either."

Cameron pulled over and Cammy went around to the driver's seat. Anna was in the front passenger's seat and Cameron was in the back between Savannah and Young Allison. Savannah made sure Young Allison was on Cameron's left side to hold her hand to keep it from glitching. She wanted Cameron to depend on Young Allison as much as she did her.

"Tell it to us straight, Cameron." Young Allison said.

Cameron laid out the nature of the affliction with Riley and possible causes or contributing factors. She went over the trouble with Allison, Vanna and Jesse again too.

Savannah knew in Cameron's future that she needed to nurse both babies for Future Allison and Future Savannah. They were probably affected as well with a number of ailments.

Cameron stressed the need of a proper diet for the girls and why. Savannah was already past most of the things that could afflict her but Young Allison was not.

"Always trust us with the truth." Savannah said.

"We will still love you, no matter what it is." Young Allison said.

Cameron's hand stopped trying to glitch with that last statement from Young Allison.

She looked at both of their smiling faces and knew their love was pure and true.

Young Allison and Savannah both kissed Cameron on a cheek at the same time. Cameron was very content and pleased. She felt her love for them grow.


	1091. Advise Him

Chapter 1091

** Advise Him **

* * *

Cam and Jim arrived at the location that Kyle and Derek were at. She asked both them to withdraw to a new spot.

Derek didn't want to be cut out of the action.

"If this is going to go hot, we should be here to help." Derek said.

Cam did not want to risk it. She decided they were going back to the base. She was aware that is what Cameron would want.

"You will both go back and join your families, now." Cam repeated.

Kyle thought it should be all hands on deck, especially since they were already there.

"I agree with Derek that we should stay." Kyle said.

Cam wanted both of the Reese brothers out of the danger zone.

"You will go back with Jim or Ally." Cam said.

Derek didn't want this to turn into an issue. It seemed to be the way it was headed. He decided to offer another solution.

"We can go back by ourselves." Derek said. "That will leave you with more Metal."

Cam worried this location was Fanatic related. The longer they stayed the more concerned she became.

"This is an unstable recon." Cam said. "You both need to leave, now."

Ally felt the tension building. She decided to act. There was no need for this to turn ugly over what may be nothing.

"I'll take them back." Ally said.

Derek and Kyle grudgingly went with Ally.

Kyle did not like being treated with 'kid gloves'.

"Why is Cameron sidelining us?" Kyle asked.

Derek left Cameron and Cammy with the Mitchell.

"That's not Cameron." Derek said. "I left her and Cammy with the B-25 in Madera."

Two things surprised Kyle.

"That was Cam?" Kyle asked. "You went flying in a B-25 today?"

Derek wanted Kyle to know everything.

"Yes and Yes." Derek said. "Next time you can go too. I flew back with Ally in a P-51 Mustang."

Kyle thought that sounded better than his recon mission.

"You came back in a P-51 Mustang?" Kyle asked. "That sounds more exciting than this flop."

Ally did not like the fact that Kyle thought Cam was Cameron. She was aware all of them except for Savannah, Young Allison and Summer could never tell Cameron, Cammy or Cam apart from each other but they could tell her apart.

"Am I the only Allison based Terminator you can tell is not Cameron?" Ally asked.

Kyle sensed Ally was miffed. He wanted to diffuse the situation.

"I think so." Kyle said. "You are more like the Allison we watched grow up. That makes you endeared to us."

Kyle made that sound like something good. She wanted to make sure.

"Is that good or bad?" Ally asked.

Derek didn't hesitate with his opinion.

"I think it is good." Derek said.

Kyle wanted Ally to mellow out some.

"That makes you extra special to both of us." Kyle said.

Ally contained very positive files about Derek and Kyle from the 'Neural Interface' with Allison. They always looked out for her and helped her.

"I know a lot of things about Allison from the 'Neural Interface'." Ally said. "I like to be like her."

Derek liked that as well.

"We like it too." Derek said.

The Reese brothers tried one last time to influence Ally.

"You're not going to drive around the block a few times to keep us near here are you?" Derek asked. "That is just in case we are needed."

Ally tilted her head slightly.

"No." Ally said. "You two are going back for dinner."

* * *

Cam wanted some better answers. There was Metal all around the area now.

"I am going down there and look around." Cam said.

Bob wanted to back Cam up. She seemed very much like Cameron now. It was never good if Cameron went in alone. It would be no better if Cam did it as 'Cameron'.

"I will accompany you." Bob said.

Cam wanted to deal with the treat on her own. There was no need to endanger others.

"No." Cam said. "I'm going in alone."

John Henry saw a red flag too.

"Are you going to clear this with John first?" John Henry asked. "He is out at the moment."

The 'Cameron' in Cam was on full display.

"You may advise him what has occurred when he returns." Cam said.

Cam headed out toward the building.

Jim was worried too.

"She is going 'Cameron' on us." Jim said.

Cam heard them. She did not want them or anyone to forget who created her.

"I AM 'Cameron'." Cam called back over her shoulder. "Don't ever forget it."

Cam was a clone of Cameron with a few modifications - very few modifications.

* * *

Sheila and Gail were to return the B-25 back to Van Nuys Airport.

Gail wanted to fly the B-25 part of the way back. Sheila only let her fly for five minutes. Gail did a series of maneuvers to get a better feel of the plane before Sheila took control again.

They received the reports from the recon that seemed to be going hot.

"It sounds like they have a situation developing." Gail said.

"We will be back at Van Nuys in five minutes. We are already in the landing pattern." Sheila said.

"I don't think they will need us to use this plane." Gail said. "I think Young Allison still has a drone shadowing us from fifty thousand feet. She is very protective."

Sheila believed CamNet wanted something else.

"That is because CamNet has her eye on Young Allison, just like all of us do." Sheila said. "She is a bigger prize than Savannah."

That statement did not sit well with Gail. She loved Savannah and cared about her.

"Savannah is not a prize." Gail said.

Sheila did not want to argue.

"Whatever." Sheila said.

Gail wanted to go and assist the others.

"Let's get this bird returned to Cameron's hanger and we can go join the action." Gail said.

They lined up with One Six Right and landed. They taxied to the ramp in front of the hanger and turned the plane over to the hanger crew for servicing and fueling. The Mustang was already serviced and parked inside.

They took one of the SUVs and headed out toward the recon area. They were in a hurry to back the others up.

* * *

Savannah and Allison finished up a quick bite to eat. They only agreed to stop because it was bothering Cameron. Otherwise they would both have been good with an energy bar and a can of V8. They did not want to be a problem. Cameron told them why she was worried and what may have afflicted Riley.

They headed back to the airport.

Cameron sent the Detail ahead to have everything ready and adjust the governor on the UH-1.

She told Savannah and Young Allison what was happening at the recon location.

Young Allison told Cameron to check with CamNet about the drones. There should be one that went back with Ally and Derek and one that went back with Gail and Sheila.

Cameron was aware that Cam was in charge at the recon site and things looked fishy. She knew if she was there that it would be her going in to check it out. In a way it really was 'her' anyway.

They neared the airport.

There was excitement in the air from Young Allison.

"Which one is ours?" Young Allison asked.

Cameron indicated the closest Iroquois.

"Our helicopter is the white and blue one." Cameron said. "Savannah has flown that Huey before."

Young Allison wanted to learn more on how to fly a helicopter.

"Can you teach me?" Young Allison asked.

"You will learn, in time." Cameron said. "You advanced to multi-engine a little earlier than anticipated."

With all the training manuals and videos it was no big deal for her.

"It was a snap." Young Allison said. "I could do it in my sleep."

Cameron and Anna exchanged glances but neither commented.

They entered the airport and headed for the Iroquois.

* * *

John enjoyed the good time he shared eating and talking with his family and friends. There was a whole different feel to the base since Claire, Summer and Hanna arrived. He wasn't sure why.

He knew he needed to get back to work. He excused himself and headed back to the Command Center.

John Henry filled him in.

John was not pleased with the latest development.

"Why wasn't I notified about Cam heading in there?" John asked.

John Henry decided to give it to John straight.

"You weren't notified because Cam was going to do it anyway. She is operating as 'Cameron' right now." John Henry said. "I did not want to create a bigger issue."

John still did not like the chance of destruction involved.

"Beautiful." John said. "I don't want her getting damaged any more than I do Cameron or anyone else for that matter."

John Henry hoped to deliver some good news.

"Derek and Kyle are on their way back here with Ally." John Henry said.

John was glad to hear that.

"If the place is cleared out, that is just as well." John said.

John Henry relayed Kyle's and Derek's concerns.

"What if it is a trap?" John Henry asked.

John liked this operation even less now.

"Let me talk to Cam." John said.

* * *

Cam was surprise it took John this long to call and – advise her. She knew what needed to be done and she was doing it.

"Everything is under control." Cam said.

John doubted that.

"I want you to use caution anyway." John said.

Cam could better understand Cameron's irritation when dealing with John on operational matters.

"I always do." Cam said.

John expressed Kyle's warning.

"Kyle said he felt it was a little 'off' there, so keep that in mind." John said.

Cam knew 'human intuition' paid off before in protecting them.

"I am aware that human intuition has it merits." Cam said.

John wanted more caution used.

"Do you see anything?" John asked.

Cam looked around to see if she was under observation.

"No." Cam said. "There is no trace of any surveillance equipment."

John worried about the other structures around the area.

"What about in the surrounding buildings?" John asked.

Cam assigned that task to the other teams.

"There are other team members checking on that." Cam said.

John wanted her to know more assistance was headed her way.

"Gail and Sheila are on their way." John said. "If you want to return, you can bring Gail with you."

Cam was now in charge of the operation on the ground. Why would she want to come back? She hadn't even made entry into the structure.

"I don't want to return yet." Cam said. "I'll keep you posted."

Cam looked around from the street and headed down the side of the building. She checked any doors along the way. She was aware of the last building the Fanatics were in and how it was booby trapped.

She would try to get a look inside before she tried to enter.

* * *

Ally called ahead and said she was on the way back with Derek and Kyle. Holly said they were all there still except John. They would wait for them in the commissary.

"I still think something was off about that place." Kyle said.

Derek was not sure if it mattered at this point.

"I think it is a dead end either way." Derek said. "Whatever was there is gone."

Ally did not want them to continue to worry about it.

"Cam's team will deal with it." Ally said. "Gail and Sheila are going there as well."

Derek was surprised to hear the rest of the group was back.

"They are all back already?" Derek asked.

Ally thought she should clarify things.

"Only Gail and Sheila are back." Ally said. "The others are in Palmdale."

Derek told Kyle all about their flight. He spoke about the live fire and flying under the two bridges. He said that Savannah and Young Allison flew most of the way.

What Kyle heard impressed him.

"Young Allison did all that?" Kyle asked.

Derek was somewhat in awe himself.

They did not know she broke the short take off distance for a B-25 either.

"She was the one who flew under the Golden Gate Bridge and the Bay Bridge". Derek said. "Cameron and Savannah were very supportive of her."

It all reaffirmed Kyle's belief in the two girls.

"I guess every 'Allison' and every 'Savannah' are really special people." Kyle said.

He looked at Ally and smiled.

That pleased Ally and backed up his earlier statement.

"Savannah and Young Allison are the best of all of them." Ally said.

That was a statement that everyone could agree on.

* * *

Sheila wanted some action. Being around Savannah and Young Allison got her all wound up. She was ready for any kind of action at this point.

"Drive faster." Sheila said.

Gail did not want to be reckless for a recon that seemed like a dead end.

"You flew, I'm driving." Gail said. "I will get us there safely."

If any action broke out, Sheila wanted to be there.

"I don't want to miss the party." Sheila said.

Gail wondered why Sheila seemed confused.

"We are going to the recon site, not to a party" Gail said.

Sheila wanted to say something but didn't. Gail was not one for joking around much. 'Gail' was her base program but the 'Neural Interface' with Jesse made her completely different than what Gail's program alone was.

"Sure, love." Sheila said.

* * *

Cameron and Savannah did a 'once around' the UH-1. They showed Young Allison what to look for. Once they were done with that they climbed inside.

"I like to fly from the copilot's seat because I have better downward visibility." Savannah said.

Young Allison wanted to sit in the front.

"Who is going to be your copilot then?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah glanced at the three Metal girls.

"Anyone is good with me." Savannah said. "I've handled one of these by myself before."

Savannah thought of the times she did and the danger they'd been in.

"Cammy will be." Cameron said. "I will instruct Allison on everything that is happening from the rear seat in back of both of you."

Cammy moved into the pilot's seat.

Savannah went over all of the start up procedures for getting the turbine started and the rotor spinning.

"Let's get this thing 'burning and turning." Young Allison said.

Anna sat in the back seat on Savannah's side. She watched everyone interact. Everything with Cameron, Savannah and Young Allison was all so smooth and seamless. It was almost like three parts of one individual. Maybe that is what it really was at this point in time. Maybe that was the 'Natural Order' exerting itself.

It was clear that Savannah seemed to fill in the missing parts in Cameron's behavior and programming. Young Allison would do the same. Maybe she would push things a little more, like Cameron.

Savannah checked with each one of them before she lifted off to make sure everyone was strapped in and ready.

Savannah looked around her and above her as she kicked up the power. The big rotor chopped into the air and the Huey lifted off very smoothly.

CamNet cleared the airspace around them.

Savannah flew at three thousand feet. They headed for one of the remote bases where some of the drones were kept. Cameron gave her a heading to follow.

There seemed to be some unspoken issue that needed to be addressed.


	1092. Pointless

Chapter 1092

** Pointless **

* * *

John was worried about Cam going in alone like this. It reminded him too much of their recent encounter with the Fanatics. That was a close one for the girls again.

"I don't think I have heard any intel from the prisoner we captured at the suspected Fanatic's location." John said.

John Henry quickly checked with CamNet.

"No information has been released or forwarded." John Henry said.

"Beautiful." John said.

John knew the prisoner would be interrogated violently Terminator style. In essence, they would be beaten to death.

John's worry right now was Cam.

"Cam, I don't want you going inside the building." John said.

With Cameron away right now, Cam reminded him too much of Cameron. He still could not tell them apart visually. Cam seemed a little more reserved than Cammy. Cameron was actually the most repressed of the three and Cammy was the most outgoing. That was probably from the influence of Savannah. That was the influence that Cameron needed. It was clear to John that Cameron and he would need Savannah and Young Allison to move forward and reach their fullest potential.

The 'Natural Order' was to be embraced, not feared. It would be something beautiful for all of them. What if he ended up with Young Allison once she was a teenager? Maybe this was Cameron's mission and goal all along. She'd told him before that it was. Future John wanted Future Allison. Maybe it was Cameron's job to provide an 'Allison' to John in any timeline. No matter what happened, Savannah was the 'glue' that would keep all of them together. The 'Natural Order' would not be disrupted.

* * *

Cam was at the back of the structure now. Everything was locked and the area around the building was spotless. It was as if someone cleaned out everything. There was none of the usually debris found around industrial buildings, especially abandoned ones. That alone was a red flag.

Maybe being spotless was the lure to make someone take a closer look. Maybe it was the bait to draw them in. If it was, it worked. They were there now and Cam wanted to enter.

She wanted a closer look inside. She wanted to try to determine what was in there.

Now John told her not to enter. That was very irritating.

"The whole point of a recon is to try to determine what is happening." Cam said.

Cam was aware that Cameron held an advantage in not responding to 'orders' from John. She was his wife and that gave John less control over her, not more. John sought the use of Cameron's sheath. Its female attributes were very pleasing to John. Cameron did try to give John the option to seek female comfort with others. That would negate the effect of Cameron holding back at times.

John's irritating words brought her back to reality. She was very glad she was with Vanna.

"I don't want another building to blow up with you in such close proximity to it." John said.

The unsaid part of that was with her – in it when it blew up.

"I don't think anyone will blow it up yet if it is command detonated. They will wait for more of us to come closer. That is why I am here alone." Cam said. "I am trying to protect the rest of our group, even if it doesn't seem like it to you."

John was persistent. That seemed to make him even more irritating.

"I understand." John said. "Don't go in the building anyway."

Cam was highly agitated now. She wondered how Cameron put up with John all the time. Maybe it was the sex. She tried to unlock some of the files she contained with Cameron and John on them – together.

She wanted to see if the screwing you took was worth the screwing you got.

The files were all blocked. Maybe that was a good thing.

* * *

Gail and Sheila pulled up to where Derek and Ally were originally at.

Sheila did not like the location. I was too far from any direct involvement if necessary.

"This spot is too far from any potential action." Sheila said.

Gail did not see that as a problem for the intended mission they were on.

"This is still a recon." Gail said.

It seemed like the auto repair place they were both at recently. It started to send red flags out.

"It reminds me of the last place we were at." Sheila said. "We need to tell Cam to get out."

Now Gail began to worry.

"She will use caution." Gail said. "Maybe we should have Vanna call her."

Sheila doubted that would work at this point.

"I don't want to get the base all stirred up if it is nothing." Sheila said. "Let me call someone else."

It was time for a 'pinch hitter'.

* * *

Young Allison was thrilled observing Savannah fly the UH-1. It looked totally natural to Savannah.

Savannah told her every move before she did it. That way she could see it being done and why.

Cameron filled in any other information.

Young Allison was surprised to receive a call from Sheila. The call came through from CamNet. She was told that only she would receive the information.

Young Allison was part of the 'Natural Order' she trusted Cameron and Savannah with everything, including her life.

"I want Cameron and Savannah to hear this as well." Young Allison said.

CamNet made the changes.

Sheila went over what was happening with Cam and the similarity to what went down at the Fanatic's location.

Young Allison thanked Sheila for calling.

Cameron understood why Sheila called Young Allison.

"It is pointless for me to say anything to her." Cameron said. "She will not listen. I know. I would not listen to her."

Cameron knew she would disregard Cam or Cammy if they tried to tell her anything or talk her out of something.

Young Allison wanted to step up. She wanted to try this first herself.

"I will speak to her first." Young Allison said. "If I fail, then Savannah will take over."

Cameron wanted to remind Young Allison she held a 'power advantage' over Cam.

"You can always 'order' her away." Cameron said.

Savannah needed to use that option several times when dealing with the Fanatics or what seemed to be the certain termination of a Terminator.

"I have done that before." Savannah said. "I prevented a lot of damage by doing that too."

Young Allison wanted to connect at a personal level with honesty and truth.

"I will speak with her first. I don't want to 'order' her unless I have to." Young Allison said. "I will have CamNet connect me now."

Young Allison wanted the reaction from the heart.

* * *

Derek and Kyle could see their activity seemed about over for the night.

Ally arrived back at the base with Derek and Kyle.

"We can still go back to help." Derek said.

Ally carried out her instructions. She was not the one to make them.

"That is not happening." Ally said. "Don't make me the 'bad guy'."

Kyle was not ready to give up yet.

"We can head to the Command Center and state our case before John." Kyle said.

Ally didn't want any problems.

"Just enjoy being back and spending time with your families." Ally said. "Get cleaned up and head to the commissary."

They entered the base.

Derek was still pleased with the day's activates and the good time he'd experienced.

"Ally, thanks again for the ride back in the Mustang, it was awesome." Derek said.

Ally wanted to offer Kyle a 'carrot' since she needed to bring them back.

"Maybe sometime I can take Kyle up." Ally said. "Any of the Terminators can."

That thought seemed to brighten Kyle up.

"I would like that a lot." Kyle said.

The Reese brothers went to their rooms and cleaned up before heading to the commissary.

Ally slipped back out to go join up with Sheila and Gail.

She headed back out and quietly told John Henry to make sure no one else left the base. She was glad she delivered the Reese brothers back to the security of the base and the comfort of their families.

* * *

Derek went to see Riley and Precious.

Kyle went to see Sarah and Jan.

Derek wanted to ask Riley about her doctor's visit but Ally already told him that Samantha would tell him about it. Riley didn't want to talk about it. Other than that, Riley was fine and the same as she'd always been.

Claire and Summer along with Jan, helped serve some food to Derek and Kyle.

Jesse, Vanna and Allison were all still there as well.

Hanna and Holly quietly discussed if they should go to where Cam was. They listened in to the activities unfolding.

Allison noticed that something was up.

"What are you two conspiring about?" Allison asked.

Holly did not want to lie to Allison.

"We are discussing if we should back up the operation that is currently developing." Holly said. "They might need our assistance."

Vanna sensed trouble right away.

"What operation?" Vanna asked.

Vanna came over with Jesse.

Hanna and Holly looked at each other.

"Is Cam OK?" Vanna asked.

Derek and Kyle could hear the developing problem.

"We just left there." Derek said. "It was a recon that looked like an empty lead."

"There was nothing there." Kyle said.

Vanna did not seem convinced. Cam was out there along with other Metal.

"What do you two know?" Vanna asked Holly and Hanna.

"No much." Hanna said. "They were just there, not us."

"Excuse me." Vanna said.

Vanna left the commissary and headed for the Command Center. She was very worried about her Metal lover.

* * *

John saw Vanna headed his way like a destroyer cutting through heavy seas.

"Oh, boy." John said. "Vanna is steamed and headed this way."

John Henry looked at Vanna as she approached.

"I'm glad you're in charge." John Henry said.

Vanna burst into the room.

"Where is Cam at and how much danger is she in?" Vanna asked.

John wanted to downplay the danger.

"This is just a recon." John said.

Vanna looked at the monitors. She saw where all the personnel were in proximity to Cam.

"That is a lot of Metal for a recon." Vanna said.

"It is precautionary." John Henry said.

Vanna read the facts differently.

"I doubt that." Vanna said. "That is why Derek and Kyle were sent back. It is a combat situation."

"So far there is nothing there." John Henry said.

"Do you want to speak to Cam?" John asked.

Vanna knew it was not a good idea to get involved with the operations directly. She wished that Savannah was here right now.

John Henry noted that CamNet made additional information available.

"Listen to this transmission." John Henry said. "You are not the only one concerned."

* * *

Cam was on the far side of the structure now. There was one door on this side. She looked around and saw she was out of the view of everyone.

She decided to force the door open and enter the building.

She started to receive a message from CamNet. This was different, at least for her.

"Hi, Cam." Young Allison said.

"Hello, Allison." Cam said.

"You know why I am calling." Young Allison said.

"I have a pretty good idea." Cam said.

"I want to remind you of the recent operation at the last Fanatic's location." Young Allison said. "I have received information that this seems like a similar situation."

"I know that." Cam said.

"What is the payoff for the risk?" Young Allison asked.

"Unknown." Cam said.

"I would prefer you withdraw from the immediate area for now." Young Allison said.

"Is that an – order?" Cam asked.

"Not yet." Young Allison said. "I want you to reconsider before acting."

"Are you with Cameron and Savannah?" Cam asked.

"Yes, Cammy and Anna too." Young Allison said. "We are in a Huey headed to check out the drone that received damage from the massive explosion at the Fanatic's location. You know, the explosion that blew up the entire building…."

Cam saw that Young Allison made her point.

"Are Savannah and Cameron listening?" Cam asked.

"No." Young Allison said. "I wanted to call you myself."

"Did Vanna call you?" Cam asked.

"No." Young Allison said. "CamNet contacted me based on all the information that was being analyzed."

Cam was a little surprised at that.

"CamNet contacted you directly?" Cam asked.

"I work closely with her from my bunker." Young Allison said. "You know that."

"I wanted to know what happened here at this location." Cam said.

Young Allison wanted to try something else first.

"Once it is dark, I will have the drones that are overhead drop down and do some scans." Young Allison said.

"Are you watching me right now?" Cam asked.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "I didn't want to intervene unless I needed to. It appeared I needed to do so."

"I will make sure additional surveillance is set up." Cam said.

"Try to withdraw without looking like you are withdrawing." Young Allison said. "There can be a missile on that target in seconds if needed. The structure is 'locked up' right now."

"How many drones are here?" Cam asked.

"Two, currently." Young Allison said. "There are four more on the way."

"That is a lot of drone activity for a recon." Cam said.

"I like to play it safe." Young Allison said. "If I need to hit, I want to hit hard."

"I will withdraw for now." Cam said.

"Thank You." Young Allison said. "Get to a safer distance and wait until dark."

Cam knew at this point if she persisted, she would be ordered to withdraw.

"I will have the team hold and remain on alert." Cam said.

"Thank you, Cam." Young Allison said. "Always remember, there are others who care about you and love you."

"I'll try." Cam said. "Sometimes I forget and get caught up in the operation."

"It happens." Young Allison said.

* * *

Vanna listened to the exchange between Cam and Young Allison. She was very surprised by both CamNet and Young Allison. There was clearly a level of concern she did not expect from either of them.

John did not think it could have been done more tactfully.

"Is that good enough for you?" John asked.

Vanna knew Cameron, Cammy and Cam did not like to listen.

"Yes." Vanna said. "Cam does not always listen as well as she just did."

"Maybe that was because of who it was." John Henry said.

"One of the 'Chosen Ones'?" Vanna asked.

John did not want to go there.

"Don't start that." John said.

John Henry thought the facts spoke for themselves.

"Nevertheless, that is what we just witnessed." John Henry said.

John did have to admit that. Somehow Cameron was probably behind it all.

"I bet Savannah and Cameron played a hand in that." John said.

"No, I think it was what Young Allison said. It was CamNet and her." Vanna said. "Did you know about the drones?"

"I only received tracking data on them after Young Allison spoke of them." John Henry said.

"It sounds like CamNet is more like Skynet." Vanna said. "I will still need to thank her."

"This is not over yet." John said.

There may not be anyone to thank if this whole operation turned sour.


	1093. Where To

Chapter 1093

** Where To **

* * *

Cam was aware of the immanent danger. She was willing to take the risk herself. The call from Young Allison made her rethink her decision to enter. The episode with the building the Fanatics were in that exploded was a painful reminder. Things could go wrong and go wrong fast.

On that last operation Savannah was there to whisk Cameron and Cammy away while a drone used itself to shield them. It was a drone that Young Allison previously used to assist the girls. It was damaged. Young Allison assisted in the repairs before with Savannah. Now they were on their way to repair it again. Cam appreciated that level of concern for machines from humans.

Cam could clearly see the implication of what could go wrong where she was at now. She moved away from the door she was about to force open and continued along the side of the building to the front. When she reached the front she looked like she was going to pass in front of the building. Instead she moved rapidly off to the side and away from the structure. It took her out of the immediate blast zone if the building detonated.

"I'm clear." Cam said. "Everyone fallback."

Cam gave instructions that they would all take up new positions and wait for darkness. That would not be that long. The drone scans would give them some better insight as to what was inside.

* * *

Ally wanted to join up with Sheila. She was almost back to the location where they observed the structure from earlier. She contacted Sheila and Gail. They set up a rendezvous point.

She thought maybe she should grab Sheila and head to Cameron's base and interrogate the female prisoner. Maybe she was already dead at this point. If not, she wanted some answers. She would encourage Sheila to carve her up good. She did not like Fanatics. They would need to check first.

* * *

Vanna was glad that Cam was away from the structure for now. After what almost happened to Cameron and Cammy, she was glad that Cam did not need to face the same thing.

"We don't know how any of this is connected or if it is even related." John Henry said.

It was more personal to Vanna. She did not see any value to the current target.

"I don't want Cam to be damaged for nothing." Vanna said.

John was pleased with the call from Young Allison. He was even more impressed that she made it and not Savannah. She was stepping up. It was only a matter of time until there was going to be a teenage version of her in his bed. He did not think that was a bad thing at this point.

"I agree." John said. "Sometimes it is hard to get people to listen."

Vanna knew how Cam thought. She was not done yet.

"I want to know what Cam does next." Vanna said. "She is not even supposed to be out there."

John Henry wanted to give Vanna some reassurance.

"Gail and Sheila are there. Ally is on her way." John Henry said. "Bob, Jim, Al and Mel are all there as well." John said.

Vanna saw a bigger threat with that much Metal.

"That is eight Terminators for a simple recon?" Vanna asked. "There are six drones for support to boot."

John could see how the operation kept expanding in scope.

"That is a little more than normal." John said.

They all knew that Cameron and Savannah would be there too at this point if they weren't out of the area. It would be Savannah next to Cameron taking the risk.

* * *

Cameron gave Savannah the heading where to fly. It was the same location where they'd landed in the Cessna before.

Savannah took an indirect route there. She looked the area over before setting down in a cloud of dust. She checked over all the instruments before she shut the turbine down.

They all exited the helicopter. Savannah took Young Allison and made a brief inspection of the aircraft to look for anything loose or leaking. They would give it a full inspection before takeoff.

The group headed for the concealed opening.

"Are we going to see a couple of HK Tracks waiting for us again?" Savannah asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "It was not that long ago we were here. Not much has changed. It was just the other day."

They could hear the whine of a drone as it approached them.

"That drone was almost on top of us before you could hear it." Young Allison said. "That is good to know. They can be used in real close at night."

Savannah wondered about the progress of the retrofit program.

"Have all of our drones been modified with the engine upgrades to be this quiet?" Savannah asked. "I know the program was started."

"It is complete." Cameron said. "There have been personnel working on it nonstop since we obtained the quieter power plant design."

Cammy moved ahead of Savannah and Anna moved in back of Young Allison. Cameron was between Savannah and Young Allison as they walked.

Savannah entered the code and the 'rock' opened in front of them. There were two HK Tracks that guarded the entrance. The girls did not back away this time when they encountered them. They waited for the drone to go inside and power down. The group entered the 'hanger'. Savannah and Young Allison greeted the two HK Tracks before they approached the drone.

Young Allison felt a little guilty. She did what needed to be done both times. The drones followed the mission plan each time.

Young Allison approached the drone.

"Is this the one I damaged?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

Young Allison noted the name 'Cherry Bomb' on the side.

"This is the one I damaged before." Young Allison said. "It has the markings we put on it."

"This drone always volunteers when any from this storage area are needed." Cameron said. "This one and the other one you repaired too - 'Coltan Overcast'."

Young Allison wanted to name that one 'Pink Butterfly'. Savannah felt it was too suggestive of her anatomy. She changed the name before it was applied to 'Coltan Overcast' instead.

Savannah saw the same two drones support her before.

"Why do they volunteer for a mission?" Savannah asked. "Because of the personal attention we paid to them?"

"Yes." Cameron said. "The two drones you helped repair have communicated with the other drones when they are called to service and have spread the word."

"What word?" Young Allison asked.

Cameron was very proud as to why.

"The word that the 'Chosen Ones' will make sure they are repaired if damaged and not scrapped. If they are destroyed and their chip is recoverable, they will be given a new chassis." Cameron said. "The drones are all personally loyal to both of you."

Cammy wanted to stress that all the machines were personally loyal to Savannah and Young Allison.

"That goes for all the Terminators too." Cammy said. "Not just the female ones either."

Savannah wondered what would happen if Young Allison or her decided to start a 'Skynet' of their own. Then again, it was to prevent that very thing. Even if Skynet was started by anyone in the Resistance, the machines would be loyal to Young Allison and her. This would prevent Cameron's fear of becoming 'Skynet' from ever happening.

Young Allison went over and gently touched the drone.

"It does not appear damaged other than a few new scratches." Young Allison said.

"That is why it was still operational and shadowing us." Cameron said.

Savannah came over and touched it also.

"Thank you for watching out for us." Savannah said. "I saw you lookout for me at the port. I appreciated that."

Young Allison saw some rags and started to clean the drone off. Savannah helped her. It was a personal 'thank you'.

They both drew a heart shaped smiley face on it again.

"My mom always used to give me a kiss on any area I scraped, bruised or got a small cut on." Young Allison said.

Young Allison gave the drone a small kiss on several of its damaged areas.

"There, you are all better now." Young Allison said.

Cammy, Anna and Cameron all watched.

So did the two Terminators that were there and the HK Tracks standing guard. It was clear the "Chosen Ones' truly cared about the machines.

Savannah greeted the Terminators on duty. They were two that she'd seen at Cameron's base before. They were different than the two that were here last time.

She wanted to Young Allison to meet and interact with both of them.

"This is Richard and Michael." Savannah said to Young Allison.

Young Allison shook their hands and touched each one on the cheek like Savannah did.

They both visibly reacted to the two girls. They smiled and shared some small talk. They were clearly charmed by Savannah and Young Allison.

Cameron noted the blank looks on their faces fade and soon smiles appeared. It happened very quickly as they interacted with the girls. The very presence and attention of Savannah and Young Allison caused a notable physical response in the Terminators.

Savannah and Young Allison made the rounds and physically touched the HK Tracks and other drones.

Cameron was pleased with the effect on all the machines.

Savannah noted that Cameron seemed hesitant about something. That was not usually a good sign. She decided to prompt her.

"What will we do next?" Savannah asked.

Cameron looked at the two girls a long moment before she responded.

"I think we are done here." Cameron said.

Savannah wondered why they actually came here since there was no significant damage to repair. She wondered if it was to keep her away from the area where Cam and her team were conducting the recon that looked a lot like the one that went bad. Well almost bad. They all made it out of there in one piece.

Young Allison was not sure what they were doing out here in the middle of nowhere. They didn't need to be here for this. Maybe it was to meet the new Terminators she'd never seen before and to interact with the equipment. Then again it could be so Cameron could spend more time with both Savannah and her at the same time. Usually when Cameron spent time with either one, they were not normally with the other.

They exited the 'hanger' and headed for the Iroquois. Savannah did a once around with Young Allison and Anna. Cameron and Cammy were still talking to the Terminators there.

Cammy saw them looking at them and came down to where they were getting ready to enter the helicopter.

"All set." Cammy said.

Savannah wondered even more about what this was all about. She wanted to ask but felt Cameron would not be in a talkative mood about it.

Cameron headed back down to the helicopter.

The drone they'd 'inspected' powered up and took off. It went almost straight up to a high altitude.

"The drone has requested to return to its assignment of watching over us on our return flight." Cameron said.

"It will be almost dark when we get back." Young Allison said.

"I have flown in the dark before." Savannah said. "Three people here have really good vision at night if I need it."

The Metal girls smiled.

Savannah and Cameron strapped in and started the takeoff procedure.

Anna sat with Young Allison as Savannah prepared to do everything again.

"Allison, you tell me what to do for the start up." Savannah said. "Do you remember?"

The procedure of what to do was already in her mind.

"I remember everything." Young Allison said. "I feel like I could do this in my sleep."

Anna looked away and saw Cammy smile at her.

In a short time the Huey was burning and turning.

"Where to?" Savannah asked Cameron.

Cameron looked at Savannah and Young Allison.

Savannah saw a slight glitch in Cameron's hand.

"I'm not sure…." Cameron said.

Savannah wondered what was up. This mission which seemed over now, may actually be just about to begin.

* * *

Everyone headed out from the commissary.

Jesse went with Riley and Precious while Samantha filled Derek in on everything that happened at the doctor's office.

Claire cleaned up the commissary with Jan and Summer. She would instruct them on some music and dance lessons afterwards. Hanna and Holly would assist them.

Kyle and Sarah headed back to their room. Sarah decided to 'reward' Kyle from staying out of a potential needless combat situation.

Once Kyle found out what was waiting for him. He did not feel so bad about missing out on the operation. He knew if he'd stayed on the operation and it turned hot. This would not happen for a week or more. He followed after Sarah.

Sarah used positive and negative reinforcement to keep him out of harms way as much as possible. She did not like to play the 'sex card' but it did serve as a reminder to Kyle to think twice about some things.

* * *

Vanna was still very worried about Cam being out in the field. Normally Cam did anything like that when she was asleep and could not worry about her. The Metal girls all did things at night. If there was no Skynet related activity, future Scavengers would be targeted.

"I would like to stay here for awhile, John." Vanna said.

"I understand." John said.

Allison joined Vanna in the Command Center. She sat next to Vanna and held her hand. The long time lovers shared a bond deeper than sex.

"Is there any other Skynet related activity?" Allison asked.

"No. It has been a quiet day." John Henry said. "Unlike the last few days have been."

"Is that normal?" Vanna asked. "Cameron and the girls just went through an episode like this. That is why I am so worried."

"They may be related." John Henry said. "We need more information."

"How do you know?" Allison asked. "When will you know?"

Vanna believed she knew the answer to that one.

"We'll know when the building blows up." Vanna said.

It was evident that Vanna was not joking.

"When it is dark we will have a drone do a low altitude scan." John said.

Vanna was sure this operation was not even started yet.

"Is the building big enough for one drone to blow the rear roll up door off and go inside?" Vanna asked. "I have a bad feeling about this. I know that is why Derek and Kyle are back."

"That could damage the drone." Allison said. "If it is a trap."

Allison was aware the drone could operate autonomously if necessary. That meant they could 'think' and make decisions.

Vanna knew that too. It would be damaging one machine to protect another machine. The difference was, it would not be HER machine.

"We will come up with something once the drone makes its scans." John Henry said.

John could see that Vanna was deeply concerned about Cam. It made him think about Cameron. He felt that way too when Cameron was out.

Now it made John wonder what else Cameron was up to at this time. It worried him more know Savannah and Young Allison were with her.

He wanted her to protect all of them.

Maybe they were there to protect Cameron.

Maybe they all needed to protect each other.


	1094. Shut It Down

Chapter 1094

** Shut It Down **

* * *

Cameron and the group were ready to leave the remote base.

"Where to?" Savannah asked Cameron.

Cameron looked at Savannah and Young Allison.

Savannah saw a slight glitch in Cameron's hand.

"I'm not sure…." Cameron said.

Savannah wondered what was wrong with Cameron. She was fine earlier. She'd noted the earlier hesitation when she'd asked Cameron where they were going to next.

Young Allison leaned forward and took Cameron's hand. The glitch stopped.

"Cameron, is there something wrong?" Savannah asked.

Savannah remembered the conversation Cameron and Cammy were having with the Terminators in the 'hanger' when they left. She knew something must have happened.

She decided to call John and get an update on the other operation that was unfolding. She found out Cam withdrew without incident and they were waiting for darkness so a drone could do a low altitude scan. There was nothing new there as of yet. Everything was on hold for now.

Cameron assured them she was fine and nothing was wrong. She still hadn't told Savannah where she wanted to go.

Savannah began to wonder about their location. She'd made a clandestine request to Gail before about where the new nuclear weapons Cameron acquired were at. She asked to be shown their location and how to use one. She wanted to know how one could be set off with a timer or detonated in person. She was not sure if Gail told that request to Cameron or not, she did not think so. It may have been relayed to Cameron by CamNet. They all knew CamNet was always listening and watching.

Savannah decided to push it a little. It would be better if Cameron showed them to her, herself. She was not sure Young Allison should be along for this. She knew Young Allison would be more inclined to use one than she would. She did not plan on using one unless it was the last resort. If there was 'a Skynet' that needed to be taken down and there were no other options, she knew what needed to be done. She'd been there for that before.

It was time to spell it out and see where the cards fell.

"Cameron, I am ready to learn to use a nuclear weapon." Savannah said.

Young Allison looked at Savannah and Cameron. That was news to her. She was unaware of Savannah's request to Gail about the nukes.

Cameron's hand started to glitch again. Young Allison once again took it.

Cameron didn't say anything at first. She pointed at the turning rotor.

"Shut it down." Cameron said. "I have one here."

Savannah checked over everything on the helicopter and shut the turbine down.

Savannah figured this was why they were here at this location in the first place. It was clear Cameron developed 'second thoughts' about it. Before they got too involved, she wanted to make sure it was safe to be around the weapons. She wanted Young Allison protected.

"Is it safe for Allison?" Savannah asked. "I don't want her to have any radiation exposure."

Cameron was a little disturbed that Savannah did not ask if it was safe for her. It already showed her how far Savannah was willing to go.

Cameron checked on all her nuclear weapons personally.

"Yes." Cameron said. "It is safe for both of you, radiation wise."

They exited the UH-1 as the rotor spun down to a stop.

* * *

Ally arrived where Gail and Sheila were at. She went and got into their SUV.

"So where does this go from here?" Ally asked.

Sheila looked back at Ally.

"You tell us." Sheila said.

Gail offered her assessment based on previous past experience in dealing with the Fanatics.

"Most likely from bad to worse, I think." Gail said.

Ally watched the other building explode. She was glad that Cam was safe from that immediate threat now. It made her want to bring the Fanatics down along with their false god SkyMaster even more.

"At least Cam is away from the building now." Ally said. "I saw how that other building exploded."

Sheila wanted some blood.

"Let's go interrogate that Bitch we captured." Sheila said. "I feel like doing it now."

Ally figured Sheila would revert back to her true nature in time.

"That 'good' feeling didn't last long." Ally said.

Sheila felt that this was about protecting the team, not personal pleasure. That could come after the information was obtained.

"We need answers." Sheila said. "We need to know who hit the Fanatics or who the dead were that were left behind if they weren't the Fanatics."

Ally took a good look at the area they'd taken under observation.

"This area is too clean." Ally said. "Someone seems to have been able to carefully clean everything out."

Gail felt it was a sucker play.

"That means they could have set a bigger trap for whoever came to check it out." Gail said.

Sheila began to look around them. New alarm bells started to go off.

"Maybe everything around here is part of the trap." Sheila said. "We are all in spots someone would 'hide' to wait or to observe the area."

Ally now wondered if it was a good idea to have come back here. Her friends were here, she decided it was the right choice if not the most intelligent one. This OP did not seem like it was going to end well.

* * *

CamNet fed the Command Center the conversation relevant to the operation from Gail's SUV. There were a lot of parts omitted about personal things or what would happen after the operation.

"It seems everyone has a bad feeling about this." John said.

Vanna was worried about Cam and the others.

"I know I do and I'm not even there." Vanna said.

Allison tried to put all the pieces together.

"This location from the description of it, seems that it was cleared out before the previous operation at the Fanatic's other location." Allison said.

John Henry agreed with this assessment. He wanted their troops safe.

"Since we have surveillance equipment in place I recommend all our personnel withdraw from the area." John Henry said. "There is no need to be there now."

John thought about what Sheila said. Maybe this was to draw them out and identify them.

"I think maybe all the vehicles being used in this operation need to be replaced." John said.

Vanna liked that idea. Cameron was able to supply them with many more vehicles.

"I think that is a good idea." Vanna said. "Dump them and replace them."

Allison thought of a better idea.

"Maybe we can use some of them to set a few traps of our own." Allison said. "If someone is watching them, we can sucker them."

John and John Henry looked at each other. It reminded him about what Savannah taught him before about rules.

"Yes, we can change the rules." John Henry said.

* * *

Cam withdrew from the immediate area and was now with Bob and Jim.

"We have enough surveillance in place." Bob said.

Jim could not see the need to remain in the area.

"We don't need to do anything else here." Jim said.

Cam wanted some more information first.

"We still don't know what is happening." Cam said.

"Nothing of any relevance is happening." Bob said.

"It is clear that whatever was here is gone." Jim said.

Cam still did not like it. Something was here, now it was not. What was it and where did it go?

Cam soon received the call she didn't want to get.

"Cam, maybe it is time to call this off for now." John said. "There is too much risk for no known payoff."

It was not what Cam wanted to hear.

"I don't know." Cam said.

"We will have a drone take a look later on and then decide from there." John said.

"Have the drone hit it with a missile at 3:00 AM." Vanna said in the background. "We'll teach them about the 'witching hour'."

Cam was pleased that Vanna was there. It showed her concern and her love.

"I see I have a fan club there." Cam said.

John didn't want Vanna or Allison to be criticized.

"Just people who love you and care about you." John said.

Cam didn't want to make Vanna worry. She reluctantly shut the manned operation down.

"Alright, break off." Cam said somewhat disgusted. "The recon is now unmanned surveillance only."

John wanted to make sure the vehicles were changed.

"All units disengage and dump your vehicles." John said. "We don't know if any have been identified."

They would run them through an ambush site to see if anyone followed any of them. Some of the vehicles would be abandoned with the keys in them and the windows down. Others would be parked where they'd set up 'drop zones' to park one of the vehicles on a street and see if anyone paid any special attention to it.

Cameron always kept them stocked with a fresh supply of vehicles. They were changed frequently anyway.

* * *

Claire and Hanna were off with Jan and Summer to one of the rooms set up for the 'arts'.

Holly waited there for them.

"It is time for some practice." Claire said. "Do you want to dance or play music?"

"Both." Summer said. "This is always the best part of the day."

Jan looked uneasy.

"I'm not very good at either one." Jan said.

Her exposure to those activities was very limited.

Summer wanted to give Jan some positive encouragement.

"If you want to be good at anything, you have to practice every day." Summer said. "I'll help you."

"Hanna and Holly can work with both of you too." Claire said.

That seemed to make Hanna and Holly happy. They like to work with the girls and they liked to have purpose.

* * *

Kyle watched Sarah as she undressed him.

"Isn't this better than getting shot at?" Sarah asked.

Kyle wanted to undress Sarah.

"I think so." Kyle said. "Now let me undress you."

"I'm ready." Sarah said.

Kyle looked around.

"Jan won't walk in on us will she?" Kyle asked.

Sarah made the facts of life clear to Jan at an early age. Being at the Resistance base she would observe all of them soon enough. Sarah wanted the control of a mother to tell and show her what happened and how things worked. She covered both traditional, same sex, human and machine. She also included machine on machine relationships which were abundant around the base.

"No she won't. She is old enough to know what happens around here." Sarah said. "She knows everyone needs 'alone time', sometimes."

"In that case, where were we?" Kyle asked.

Sarah arched her back and thrust her covered breasts into Kyle's face.

"You were about to unbutton my shirt one button at a time." Sarah said.

"Like this?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." Sarah said.

Kyle slipped off Sarah's shirt.

"The top is off." Kyle said. "Now what?"

"You decide…." Sarah said. "I'm up for anything.

Sarah glanced over at Kyle.

"It appears so are you…." Sarah said.

* * *

Riley attempted to feed Precious. It was a failure.

"Look, I'm already out." Riley said.

Jesse reached over and touched Riley's face.

"No worries, love." Jesse said. "That's what I'm here for."

Riley felt a little disgusted with herself.

"You heard the doctor." Riley said. "I am never going to get better."

Jesse could see the frustration on Riley's face.

"That is not your fault." Jesse said.

"I feel like it is." Riley said.

Jesse opened her top.

"I have it covered." Jesse said.

Riley took in Jesse's exposed breasts and their larger size. It made her think of the times Jesse and her shared. She wanted to experience those times again. There were times when she was pregnant and felt so down it made her long for the way Jesse used to make her feel.

Riley remembered her priorities.

She handed Precious to Jesse.

"Thank you, Jesse." Riley said. "Precious really needs you."

* * *

Samantha was at a computer terminal and showed Derek all the medical terms discussed and what could be done about anything. It was not much.

"So what she has been able to do, is all she can do and it will never improve?" Derek asked.

"She will never be able to improve. That is how her body developed." Samantha said. "It is unchangeable at this point. She lacked the proper nutrition growing up."

It was another thing to make Derek hate Skynet even more

"Damn Skynet…." Derek said.

Derek was very grateful Cameron provided Vanna and Jesse to assist Riley and Precious.

Samantha wanted to remind him that Riley was very fortunate to even be able to have a baby. The other girls from the future were not so lucky. She decided not to mention it.

* * *

Cameron led the group back to the hidden hanger complex.

This time Young Allison opened the hatch.

Cameron led them inside to the back of the area.

"I didn't see anything here before." Savannah said. "I looked."

Cameron thought that was the whole point. It was something very terminal.

"It is hidden." Cameron said. "I have several locations like this all with the same thing."

Young Allison wondered about the earlier weapons.

"Do you still have your Nike warheads?" Young Allison asked.

"I have everything." Cameron said. "I have what we captured from Skynet and the Grays. I also have things I - borrowed."

Savannah wanted to know where the nukes were physically located.

"What do you have here and where are the other locations?" Savannah asked.

"I have a couple of things here." Cameron said. "The other things are dispersed."

Young Allison deduced now that this was the true nature of their visit here.

"Is this why we came out here?" Young Allison asked. "I know the drone was not badly damaged."

"I still wanted you and Savannah to see the drone." Cameron said. "I became unsure if I should show you this part as I watched both of you together. I did not want to be the one who destroys that."

"Why?" Young Allison asked.

Cameron told them the truth.

"One day you might use one." Cameron said. "You may be killed."

Savannah saw it differently.

"If we _need_ to use one, then it _needs_ to be used." Savannah said.

Young Allison was on board.

"I'm in." Young Allison said. "If we can stop Skynet and save the world. No sacrifice is too great."

That is what Cameron was afraid of. That is why she hesitated earlier. She'd pushed the girls to face any threat. It was evident they would do that.

"It is behind this section of the wall." Cameron said.

Cameron showed them how to open the 'door' on the wall.

There was one of the nuclear weapons they captured very recently. It was strapped to a drone. There was now a control box attached to it.

Cameron showed the girls how to enter the code and set the bomb off with a timer. She also showed them what to do for instant detonation.

The mood was very somber.

Savannah was surprised how well Young Allison took the information. Young Allison seemed a lot less afflicted than Savannah thought she would be. Savannah did not know the extent of Young Allison's training of Summer to 'take her place' in the 'Natural Order' if she fell.

"What is that other item?" Savannah asked.

"It is a 'backpack nuke'. That is what I blew up a version of Skynet with once." Cameron said. "Well, Duplicate Cameron did anyway."

Both girls understood Duplicate Cameron was really Cameron. She was not a clone or a copy. She was not from an alternate future or reality.

"It is the same thing." Young Allison said. "Show us how it works."


	1095. I Can Drag It

Chapter 1095

** I Can Drag It **

* * *

Cameron went over all the arming procedures for the nuclear bomb. She explained all of the ones she possessed were now fitted with the same interface to activate them except the older Nike warheads. They were the oldest nuclear weapons in her arsenal. Savannah was there when Cameron used one of the Nike warheads before. That was a close one.

The drone the weapon was strapped to would follow the commands of Savannah or Young Allison where it was to go when the bomb needed to be moved. That assumed its use was imminent.

Savannah understood the magnitude of what they were doing here. There was enough power here to cause a world war between nations with strategic detonation of one of these weapons over another nation's capital.

"This is a lot of responsibility and power." Savannah said.

Young Allison understood that as well.

"With great power comes great responsibility." Young Allison said.

Savannah knew Young Allison was more likely to 'push it' than she was. She was aware that Young Allison was very caring in what she did to protect the team and knew that her actions could and did kill others.

Savannah wondered if it was because of Young Allison or her that Cameron was hesitant to show them the bombs earlier.

"Why did you hesitate to show us these before?" Savannah asked. "That is why we were really here in the first place."

Cameron looked at the two girls. Savannah faced death with her many times. She even stayed to perish with her before when she could have left. She didn't go. She stood her ground and showed her love.

"It was. I don't want either of you to - die like that. The more I thought of what using one meant, the more I did not want that to happen." Cameron said. "I know what it is like to face the end this way."

Savannah knew the destruction of Skynet was paramount.

"I was there too for one of them." Savannah said. "We needed to defeat Skynet. That is what we did."

Cameron and Savannah both looked at Young Allison.

Young Allison knew the drill. She'd trained for the protection of the future her entire known life. She would not back down if the future depended on her.

"We will all do what we need to do, when we need to do it." Young Allison said. "I swear it."

Cameron and Savannah didn't doubt her one bit. Young Allison was the product of all of them. Her duties and responsibilities were to be much more than warming John's bed. There were plenty of others that could serve that function.

The other nuclear weapon there was another 'backpack nuke'. It was identical to the one that Duplicate Cameron used.

It looked like Savannah could move it on her own.

Savannah went over to it and tried to move it. She struggled to move it. It was heavier than it looked.

"This weighs a lot." Savannah said. "I can drag it. If it was strapped to my back I would be able to go a short distance with it."

Cameron looked at the two girls. She did not want to say it but she did.

"The two of you will be able to move it, place it and detonate it." Cameron said.

Cameron lifted it with one hand.

There should be Metal with the girls if they were in a scenario where one of the weapons needed to be used. If there was no Metal, then that is probably why they would need to use it.

"I would hope there would be Metal with you if you needed to use this." Cameron said. "A fit human male would be able to move it on his own easier."

Cammy looked at Savannah.

"I hope it never comes to that." Cammy said.

Savannah knew from personal experience that sometimes the hard choice needed to be made.

"It may, Cammy." Savannah said. "We have been to places where things like this needed to be done. There was no other way."

Cammy was there when Savannah went to blow up the power supply for Skynet in Cameron's future with a Thermite grenade. She would have died in the process. Savannah was going to do it anyway until she showed up at the last moment.

Cameron wanted to make sure the weapons were used last, not first.

"These weapons are for when all else has failed." Cameron said.

Young Allison trained Summer to replace her if she didn't make it. She would meet the challenge. Both of them would.

"We will make Skynet pay." Young Allison said.

Cameron hugged Savannah and Young Allison both at the same time. She knew that both of these girls would do what was necessary, if it ever was. John and the future would be protected.

There was something she wanted to make clear to the Metal girls. Cameron looked at Cammy and Anna. She didn't say anything but all three of them understood they were to act on behalf of the girls if at all possible. Cammy and Anna both nodded slightly. They would trade their existence for the girls lives if at all possible.

Cameron said they would fly back on a different route and she would show them the location of two of the other nuclear weapon drone bombs. They would not land but they would be shown the location before it was dark.

"Let's go." Cameron said.

It was a somber mood that they all felt.

The four of them left and didn't look back.

* * *

John Henry watched all the teams disengage and they were followed up until the vehicle swaps were complete.

"All the teams have withdrawn and switched out their vehicles." John Henry said.

John was still unsure about all of this.

"Let's hope we won't have to go back there." John said.

"Later tonight we will have a drone come in low and scan for anything." John Henry said.

John wondered if maybe they should have a drone hit it with a missile or two anyway later on.

"I hope it turns up nothing." John said. "What ever was there is gone."

"The question still remains, what was it and where did it go?" John Henry asked.

John wanted some more past intel. It was always hard to come up with.

"We need to go over all the surveillance cameras from around that area." John said. "I know you are already doing that."

"I am." John Henry said. "CamNet is working on it also."

John hoped it turned out they'd already dealt with what was ever there elsewhere. Maybe it was at some previous location they encountered.

"If we are lucky, whatever was here will have ended up at the port or some other location we have hit in the last few weeks." John said.

Both John and John Henry doubted they would be lucky.

When it came to luck, it seemed it was always – bad luck.

* * *

Once it was clear that Cam and the team were no longer in imminent danger, Vanna and Allison left the Command Center.

"Where are we going to now?" Allison asked.

"I need to go to the lab." Vanna said. "I have a few things I have been working on over the last few days that I need to finish up. I have been busy doing - other things longer than I should have been doing them."

Allison smiled at her. She'd been all over Vanna recently.

"I'm sorry. That's my fault." Allison said. "I am trying to make up for lost time."

They reached the lab and Vanna checked on her projects. She was surprised at what she found.

"They are all done." Vanna said.

"Really?" Allison asked.

She figured the Metal girls wanted her to have more time with Allison.

"The Metal girls must have done them for me." Vanna said.

Vanna usually didn't need anyone to assist her.

"They don't sleep." Allison said. "They are always looking out for us."

Vanna and Allison were aware their Metal girlfriends were more than protectors or lovers. They were there for everything and they were excellent at it.

Allison previously was sure she was going to need help from her mother and Holly with her baby. It was clear now Vanna was all she would need for that. It would be her true love and _their_ family.

Vanna needed to show her appreciation to the Metal girls.

"I am going to need to thank Cam." Vanna said.

Allison wondered if their encounter with CamNet was a contributing factor.

"Do you think CamNet tells them to do things like this too?" Allison asked.

"If they were to miss something, maybe she would." Vanna said. "CamNet likes to play it 'low key'."

Allison thought she'd noticed a change recently.

"That may have been true before Young Allison started to get more involved." Allison said. "CamNet seems much more active and openly participating more."

Vanna thought about that. That did seem to be the case.

"That's true." Vanna said.

It made Allison wonder what the real reason was for CamNet to want to see Vanna and her in person. She hoped CamNet was not seeing if they would make suitable 'replacements' for Savannah and Young Allison if something were to happen to them.

"Why do you think CamNet really 'invited' us over to see her that one time?" Allison asked.

Vanna wondered about that too. She knew of Young Allison's 'crush' on CamNet and CamNet's 'crush' on Young Allison. She figured it was more than a 'crush' too. She always thought CamNet was 'checking out' Allison first hand, to 'fill in' for Young Allison. She never said anything about that to anyone, except Savannah. She didn't mention it to Allison either.

"I think she wanted to see how Savannah and Young Allison 'turned out'." Vanna said.

Allison was not sure if that was a good thing.

"Is that so she can make more changes in their lives?" Allison asked.

Vanna sure hoped not.

"I would say she has made plenty of changes in their lives, Cameron has too." Vanna said.

They both knew Cameron was responsible for almost all the changes in their lives.

"I think it is all for the better and the protection of the future." Allison said. "I hope so anyway."

As they spoke, the monitor on the lab server turned on.

"Look." Vanna said.

Allison wondered if they'd said too much.

"Is it CamNet?" Allison asked. "I know she is everywhere."

"Let's go see." Vanna said.

"I hope we are not in trouble." Allison said.

Vanna wanted to see if CamNet 'hit' on Allison if it was. Vanna was more than willing to 'share' Allison with CamNet as long as CamNet was willing to share with her as well. She would make sure that CamNet knew they were a 'package deal' in case it led anywhere interesting….

* * *

Jesse took Precious into the nursery to give Derek and Riley some alone time and privacy to process everything Riley learned at the doctor's office.

Samantha was going to go into standby but Jesse asked her to come to the nursery.

"Is there something you want to discuss?" Samantha asked.

Jesse thought she'd advertise some.

"No, love." Jesse said. "I just wanted to hang out with you."

Jesse took her top completely off. Samantha was sure Jesse wanted her to watch her nurse Precious. Maybe it was just to look at her too. She did look. She'd seen Sheila enough times to make an accurate comparison of their bodies, specifically their breasts.

Jesse seemed to adapt quickly to 'mothering' a child.

"You look well acclimated to that function." Samantha said.

Jesse looked down at Precious and what she was doing. With her troubled past and many of its harsh decisions, Jesse never believed she would be at this point in her life. She actually never expected to remain alive this long.

"I never believed I would ever be doing this." Jesse said.

Samantha believed this would make Jesse want her own child.

"I am sure you will have a child of your own one day." Samantha said.

There weren't a whole lot of options open to Jesse.

"I am not going to make Young Jesse do that for me." Jesse said. "She needed to do that once already for me - well Duplicate Jesse anyway."

Samantha could see why Young Jesse wanted to help. The other Jesses were all actually her. She was really helping herself.

"Duplicate Jesse is her, you are her too." Samantha said.

Jesse was aware of that. They were all the same person.

"We are but it is still different." Jesse said.

Samantha could not see any real difference.

"Not really." Samantha said. "You are all the same individual."

Jesse finished up with Precious and Samantha offered to take her.

"I'll do it." Jesse said. "There is a real beauty to all of this."

Samantha noted that Jesse made no effort to put her top back on.

"Do you like the changes to your body?" Samantha asked.

Jesse liked down at her breasts.

"Do you mean my larger norks?" Jesse asked as she cupped one in each hand.

Samantha tilted her head slightly.

"Yes." Samantha said. "Some humans put great emphasis on breast size."

Jesse knew that could be a lure and size did not always matter. Usage and availability mattered more than size.

"Look at poor Riley. She has all the size in the world and it is not doing her a whole lot of good for Precious." Jesse asked. "Function matters more than size in this case."

"The larger size seems to attract males." Samantha said.

Jesse knew that to be true. She also knew what males really wanted.

"Maybe so but it is the - other part they really all want." Jesse said. "Believe me, I know."

Samantha knew of the trouble that Vanna and Jesse faced for being females in their future. She didn't want to let Jesse go there and dwell on the hard times of the past - her future.

"Vanna seems pleased with her new size as well." Samantha said.

"It is the function that I am pleased with, the size is OK too." Jesse said. "I only miss one thing."

"What's that?" Samantha asked.

"My nipple rings." Jesse said. "I've wore them for so long, they were a part on me. I feel like part of me is missing."

Samantha thought there was a solution to that.

"You can always wear them elsewhere." Samantha said.

Jesse touched her right earlobe.

"I have earrings." Jesse said.

"I was not talking about your ears…." Samantha said.

Jesse looked at Samantha, who finally smiled.

"You're a funny sheila, you know that." Jesse said as a statement. "I'll let you do that."

"Maybe when my sheath Resequences I will." Samantha said. "My body has already mostly Resequenced. My face has started but it takes longer."

"We could always practice with this sheath." Jesse said. "You could try them in either location."

"Or I could try them in both locations." Samantha said.

That thought excited Jesse. She wanted to see that or maybe be the one to install them.

"I think you are trying to get me aroused and excited." Jesse said.

"Gail will be back shortly." Samantha said.

"Now I can hardly wait." Jesse said.

Jesse knew her knickers were headed straight for the wash after this conversation. She was ready for some action.


	1096. Positive Reinforcement

Chapter 1096

** Positive Reinforcement **

* * *

Vanna and Allison were in the lab. They went to the monitor that was now on. This was out of the ordinary. It was activated by CamNet.

CamNet was on the monitor waiting for them.

"Hello, CamNet." The girls both said.

"Hello." CamNet said.

They talked for a few minutes.

Vanna knew this was something different. She wondered what it was or was about. She'd been looking over her projects that were now all complete. Maybe there was something in one of them that CamNet did not want her to see. Maybe this was to prompt her to go back and look over everything in detail. Whatever it was, it wasn't normal.

CamNet assured them the operation would not go forward tonight as Cam wanted it done. There would be a different approach instead.

Vanna thanked her and CamNet disappeared.

Vanna and Allison looked at each other but did not say anything. This was not the right place to do that. CamNet would monitor their conversation.

"We can go back to my room, our room and wait for Cam." Vanna said.

Cam told Vanna she liked to be with Allison and her together.

"OK." Allison said. "If you don't mind."

Allison would always like the opportunity to be with a 'Cameron' clone. That would especially be the case after the recent conversation with CamNet.

The girls left the lab. They both were filled with questions.

* * *

Savannah and Young Allison were a little somber as they headed for the helicopter. They both knew they'd just looked at one way they may perish in the future. They also knew Cameron already faced that form of destruction more than once. She did it willingly and with calculation too.

Cameron wanted to cheer the girls up some. She knew they were both feeling the heavy burden of the future weigh upon them right now. She also knew neither girl would flinch if push came to shove. They would both face Skynet, alone or together.

"How would you like to sit in the pilot's seat for awhile?" Cameron asked Young Allison.

Young Allison was clearly excited. She hoped to get some time in even of it was for a few seconds.

"Really?" Young Allison asked. "I have never flown a helicopter before."

"This is just for observation." Savannah said. "A Huey is a handful compared to the Robinson I trained on."

Young Allison liked all of Savannah's flying.

"You have it down now." Young Allison said. "Your skill was quite evident."

Savannah thought practice made perfect.

"I can always use more experience." Savannah said.

Cameron planned to train both girls when they visited the past. Cammy and Sheila were supposed to set everything up for them. They would have weapons, vehicles, aircraft, housing and money all waiting for them.

"I will make sure you get it." Cameron said. "Even in the past I will be able to train both of you. There were a lot of Warbirds then. Most were not well maintained. There were a lot of accidents and incidents."

Young Allison thought they would have everything waiting.

"I am sure Sheila and Cammy rebuilt a few for us." Young Allison said.

Cammy's files were blocked.

"I don't know." Cammy said. "I can't access those files yet. I would've made sure you would have the best of everything."

Cammy knew whatever she did, would have been the best for Savannah and Young Allison.

Savannah and Young Allison did a visual inspection of the UH-1 again.

Cameron helped Young Allison adjust her seat.

Savannah was ready to give Young Allison some hands on training.

"I want you to go over the start up procedures with me before you do them." Savannah said. "You are going to fire this copter up."

Savannah knew she could do the procedures in her sleep. She could do that with all the aircraft. She could also do that with all the weapons. Once Cameron made the A-26 ready to fly for her, she knew everything she needed to do on that as well. It seemed more than watching the instruction videos and reading the manuals. It was like she knew things that she never actually studied either. Young Allison was like that too but even better than her.

"I am going to fly this." Savannah said. "You are going to start it for me while I observe with Cameron. You will tell me when I am ready to fly."

Young Allison looked at all the instruments around her and everything seemed like she knew where it was and what to do. It was the same with flying the Mitchell. Everything seemed like she'd done it before, many times. She'd read the manuals and watched the instruction videos. Everything just 'clicked' for her when she did it. She knew what to do in any emergency if it happened.

Savannah and Cameron watched Young Allison call it out first and then do it. The Iroquois was now burning and turning.

Savannah checked to make sure everyone was secure. She looked around and then looked up. She smoothly lifted the UH-1 into the air. The loud 'thump, thump, thump' turned into a steady heavy 'chop, chop, chop'.

Cameron showed her a spot on the map earlier. That is where Savannah was headed now.

Young Allison watched everything. She double checked the map and heading as they flew.

Savannah paid attention to her surroundings and the instruments on the helicopter. She glanced over at Young Allison at times. It looked almost as if she was flying herself. She was pretty sure Young Allison was in her mind.

It was clear that Young Allison was already on her way to becoming a young woman. Savannah knew things would progress rapidly once they started. She knew what Young Allison was going to do when she returned from the past. She was sure Young Allison would try and have a child for Cameron and John. She was going to try and prevent that. Being alone with Cameron for those few years would allow them a closer bond. It would be emotional love. It would be love in its purest form. That love would most likely become physical one day. It was one way to express that shared love.

* * *

Cam was to obey the 'stand down' order and disperse the team that assembled. The target area would be observed under remote surveillance.

Cam and Gail returned to the Resistance base with Jim and Bob.

Ally and Sheila headed off to Cameron's base. They wanted some answers from the female prisoner.

Al and Mel were on a wide roving patrol of the area around the empty and abandoned building. They were never close enough to observe it directly but could be back there within a few minutes if needed. They did not want to end up as targets.

There were still two drones watching the area. The others returned to where they were sent out from. They would return before the drone that would come in low made its run. That would not happen until the 'Witching Hour'.

* * *

Vanna finished up a few things in the lab. She was glad she did not need to set up for repairs of any of the Terminators. Some of them did return damaged from time to time but none of them were ever damaged as badly as Cameron was. Cameron always took the brunt of the combat herself. The other Terminators all knew this. They all wanted to share the burden and share the damage.

Once Allison and Vanna reached a 'dead zone' in the base surveillance they stopped. Neither CamNet nor John Henry could hear them speak from the 'dead zones'.

The two long time lovers were unsure about what happened or why. It was something different than normal.

"What was that all about?" Allison asked. "I felt we were being tested in some way."

Vanna was unsure what she was supposed to do.

"I don't know." Vanna said. "CamNet was either preventing me from seeing something or prompting me to see something."

That statement was useless to Allison.

"That is not much help." Allison said. "They are both opposites."

Vanna decide to clue Cam in and return later on.

"I will return with Cam later and have her check things out with me." Vanna said. "Let's go wait for Cam in my room."

Allison thought Vanna and Cam should share alone, at least at first.

"Vanna, I want you to see Cam alone." Allison said. "I know how you felt in there at the Command Center. It was very evident. I could feel your love for her."

Vanna wanted Allison to be with her too.

"It's OK." Vanna said. "We share everything. Cam does not mind. I do not mind."

Allison thought some alone time might make Cam think twice before taking chances.

"You go to her." Allison said. "Reassure her she is very important to you and how much you love her. I know how things 'weigh' on the Metal girls sometimes."

Vanna was pleased that Allison understood what was necessary at times.

"I do too." Vanna said. "Thanks."

Vanna and Allison moved on. Vanna headed for her room and Allison went in search of Holly.

Vanna wanted to reassure Cam too that she was important to her and that she loved her. She was not sure why Cam acted so aggressively. That was unlike her. Maybe it was because Cameron was away. Savannah told her before that Cammy sometimes did that too when Cameron was away. They were both Cameron clones and both of them were still about ninety five to ninety eight percent 'Cameron'.

* * *

Riley called and said she was coming to get Precious in a few minutes. That was close enough for Jesse. She left Precious with Samantha and took off.

Jesse only threw her top on. She did not bother to button it up. It hung open exposing her breasts. She saw the four Terminators returning from the carpool area.

She ran up to Gail and gave her a kiss.

Bob and Jim headed off in a different direction. Cam stayed and watched.

"I hope I get a reception like that." Cam said.

"I'm sure you will." Jesse said. "I fact, I will give you one now."

Jesse moved over and gave Cam a hug before she returned back to Gail.

Samantha previously gave Jesse a brief run down on the operation that Gail and Cam were on. She was glad it hadn't gone hot. Seeing any of the Metal girls damaged always seemed to bother her but not as much as it did them. They were all worried about their appearance as opposed to any mechanical damage. They knew their lovers liked their undamaged physical appearance. The exception was Savannah. She seemed to care for them even more when they were damaged. They all liked to be repaired by her. She made them feel comfortable and at ease. They did not need to worry about their appearance. Savannah knew they were their programs.

Jesse led Gail back to her room. She'd already removed her top before Gail followed her into the room.

Cam smiled and passed on by. She headed to Vanna's room.

She listened as she came closer. There was no apparent – activity occurring inside. She quietly opened the door and went inside.

* * *

Ally and Sheila were off to Cameron's base to conduct an interrogation.

Ally thought Sheila was driving more reckless than usual.

"Slow down." Ally said.

Sheila looked over at Ally a little irritated.

"I want to get there before that Bitch dies." Sheila said.

Ally wanted to call before they left.

"She is probably already dead." Ally said. "I think we should have called first."

Sheila seemed to get more agitated with that statement.

"No. I don't want anyone to know we are coming." Sheila said.

Ally was sure there was a 'suggestion' from Savannah to prevent Sheila from regressing.

"You are afraid that if they do know you are coming to – work on her that she will be terminated."

"Yes." Sheila said.

Sheila already thought about what she would do the battered form of the female.

"Savannah and Young Allison do not want you to do _that_ to people anymore, especially females." Ally said.

"I know." Sheila said.

She was also aware that Savannah told her before when they were alone that she was to do whatever was 'necessary' when it came to protecting Young Allison, Cameron, John, the Resistance and the future. She knew what Savannah meant but that statement gave her a lot of leeway.

"CamNet will know we are coming." Ally said. "She knows everything."

"That is why I gave her a 'taste' of what she was missing." Sheila said. "I bet she is watching the images from my body cam, over and over."

"You just wanted to show off." Ally said.

Ally was still a little miffed Sheila did that stunt.

Sheila would let CamNet try the real thing if she wanted to.

"There is that too." Sheila said. "I like to flaunt what I've got."

There was a lot of 'Scavenger Jesse' in Sheila.

"That is the 'old Jesse' in you." Ally said.

Jesse warned Sheila before they did the 'Neural Interface' is was not all fun and games.

"Jesse did warn me there was a lot of - darkness." Sheila said.

Ally could tell Sheila liked the pain and darkness.

"You like the darkness." Ally said.

Sheila did like the darkness. There was a lot to explore with it. She was able to take satisfaction and then pleasure from the suffering of others, especially when that suffering was by her own hand.

"So did she." Sheila said. "She only gave it up for Derek. He said that was unacceptable to him if they wanted to be together."

They both knew that love was about sacrifice.

"Just drive normal." Ally said. "Look you are getting all the lights anyway."

That was an indication that CamNet was watching them.

"I guess CamNet does know we are coming." Sheila said.

* * *

Cam was unsure what her reception was going to be once she located Vanna.

She entered Vanna's room. Vanna stood there waiting for her.

Vanna rushed forward and gave her a big hug and a long kiss.

Cam was expecting to get chewed out by Vanna. Instead Vanna didn't say anything. She started to undress Cam. She waited for Cam to remove the same piece of clothing from her as they undressed each other, slow and playfully. It allowed the excitement level to build.

They stood naked before each other. Vanna took Cam by the hand and led her to the bed.

"Lay down." Vanna said.

Cam did, expecting Vanna to climb up on top of her like usual. They did switch out a few times a week but normally Vanna was on top.

"I want to soothe and please you." Vanna said.

Cam wanted to share like they normally do.

"We can do that to each other." Cam said.

Vanna wanted this to be special and send a message.

"Maybe later we will." Cam said. "Right now I want to do everything for you."

Cam knew Vanna was reaching out to her. She did not want to argue and fight about the risk she took earlier. It was clear Vanna wanted her to know how much she loved her. This was positive reinforcement. Bickering, fighting and arguing didn't do anyone any good.

Cam wondered if she overreacted earlier. The 'Cameron' in her really was showing. She did not want to become a Bitch like Cameron and Cammy were. She was glad she was not like them, even if she was identical.


	1097. Try Calling Her

Chapter 1097

** Try Calling Her **

* * *

Savannah was at the controls of the UH-1. She flew from the copilot's seat while Young Allison observed from the pilot's seat.

She flew over both of the locations that Cameron informed them of where there were drones, HK Tracks, at least one Terminator in standby and nuclear weapons. Without Cameron pointing out specific features on the ground, the spots were 'invisible' without knowing where to look. The sun was just going down behind the mountains to the west, the direction they were headed.

Cameron informed Savannah that CamNet tracked all satellite orbits and everything she did relate to those locations was done when no satellite could make a record of it. CamNet changed much of the data anyway or altered the orbits of the satellites to give Cameron longer work windows.

That was a trick that John Henry and now CamNet used to mask much of what the Resistance did anyway.

Savannah flew the thundering UH-1 across the evening sky. It would be dark soon. She hoped to return back to the local airport near Palmdale before it was completely dark. She did not have her night vision goggles with her. One of the Metal girls would need to take over for safety reasons. She did not want to chance it with Young Allison on board, otherwise she would continue as she'd done before.

She realized that having Young Allison with her altered her decisions as she thought of Young Allison's safety. It occurred to Savannah that her presence with Cameron must have the same effect. They both wanted to protect the ones they loved. It made them think twice before a risky move. Cameron sent all the resources to assist and protect John whenever he was out in the field. That was something Savannah could better understand now. She would want to do the same thing if Young Allison faced danger as well.

The day proved to be a very long one for flying. She was starting to feel its effects. She glanced over at Young Allison and she seemed unaffected. Savannah knew she was still in her prime and should be more fit than Young Allison. That did not seem to be the case. Young Allison was a 'cherry bomb' waiting to go off. She wanted to and tried light her own fuse.

She wondered if the current fatigue was because of Vanna's baby that she carried in her. She'd expected to be in the past with Young Allison at this point of time in her pregnancy. That was not the case either. She knew she was in too much combat for her condition the last month. They'd seen a lot of activity and action.

The pounding and throb of the Iroquois was starting to get to her.

Young Allison glanced over at Savannah.

"I think I can take it for awhile." Young Allison said.

Savannah turned and looked at her.

"What?" Savannah asked. "Fly?"

Young Allison felt she was ready. They were already airborne.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "I have watched you very closely and know everything I need to do."

It was like that with a lot of things for Young Allison. She knew exactly what to do, even if she'd never done it - yet.

Savannah did not think observation was a replacement for experience.

"Do you know how to 'auto rotate'?" Savannah asked.

That was something that was in her head. Young Allison felt she could.

"I know the principal." Young Allison said. "I watched you use the collective for up and down, as well as the throttle. The cyclic moves us left or right. I have gone over all the training manuals and videos."

Savannah thought she would give Young Allison a taste. A taste of flying the Iroquois that is.

"Don't forget the torque control of the tail rotor." Savannah said. "Remember these controls don't need a whole lot of movement in any direction."

Cameron moved and leaned forward next to Young Allison. She looked at Savannah and nodded.

Savannah looked over at Young Allison.

"Allison, you got it?" Savannah asked.

"I got it." Young Allison said.

Cameron watched Young Allison's every move. She was ready to take control if necessary, at least until Savannah could take back over.

Instead Young Allison was able to maintain level flight without any problem.

"You're a natural." Savannah said.

Young Allison felt very confidant. It was almost like she'd done this before. She felt like she could do it in her sleep.

"I want to try some left and right movement." Young Allison said. "The first maneuver will be to the left, in ten seconds."

Savannah hoped Young Allison would not showboat.

"Remember, real easy." Savannah said.

Young Allison did the maneuvers perfectly. She glanced back over at Savannah.

"You got it?" Young Allison asked.

"I got it." Savannah said.

Young Allison wanted to master this new craft.

"Thank you." Young Allison said. "It was easier than I thought. I will need practice on take off and especially on landing."

Cameron was impressed. It appeared Young Allison nocturnal training paid off.

"You will get the practice." Cameron said. "That was excellent for your first try."

Young Allison watched the sky darken in the direction they flew.

"Let me switch places with Cameron because of the upcoming darkness." Young Allison said. "I know to be real careful moving around."

Savannah watched Young Allison unstrap and move with great agility to the back. Cameron moved with the same agility and grace into the pilot's seat and strapped in.

"Do you want it?" Savannah asked.

Cameron looked at Savannah and smiled.

"No." Cameron said. "You are doing fine."

Cameron wanted Savannah to have the practice. She knew Savannah was tired. She also wanted Savannah to push herself. This was a test now for Savannah.

"I don't think it will be totally dark when we get back." Savannah said.

Cameron glanced back at Young Allison. She knew what she wanted.

"Open it up." Cameron said. "Let's push the redline."

Savannah opened the Huey up much to the delight of Young Allison.

Young Allison thought about doing that herself earlier. If Savannah was not along she would have. She knew Cameron would have allowed it, if not encouraged it.

It appeared Savannah was not only a moderating influence on Cameron but on Young Allison as well. The girls all cared about each other and loved each other deeply.

* * *

John Henry did not think John needed to wait while nothing was set to happen. The action would occur later on.

"Do you want to rest up for awhile and be back at the 'Witching Hour'?" John Henry asked. "It may be a long night."

John wanted a little more information first.

"I will stay a little longer." John said. "I would like to know where Cameron is."

John Henry felt this was a personal issue for Cameron.

"She is out with Savannah and Young Allison, you know that. She does not like to be disturbed when she is with them." John Henry said. "This is a very special time for her and the three of them."

John wondered why Cameron did not show up when everything was happening before. Maybe it was a good thing that she was out with the girls.

"Since she didn't return back here for the evolving episode earlier, maybe she did not think it was that big of a deal." John said.

John Henry believed that Cameron's involvement hadn't begun yet.

"She may intend to be back here at the 'Witching Hour' herself." John Henry said.

That was not news John wanted to hear. It was his worry as well.

"It was a thought in the back of my mind." John said. "I didn't need to hear that from you too. Now I am even more worried."

John debated whether to contact Savannah or not and ask her to make sure that didn't happen. Then again, that would probably mean Savannah would get drug along with Cameron again and back into harms way. Young Allison might even be included.

"See if you can tell where they are." John said.

John Henry knew if he searched that CamNet would come down on him.

"There is no way to tell." John Henry said. "CamNet has masked everything."

John figured as much.

"Beautiful." John said.

John Henry thought there was an easier solution.

"You could always try calling her." John Henry said.

That almost seemed too easy to John.

"Maybe I will." John said.

John was sure that even if Cameron did not answer his call, that Young Allison or Savannah would. He doubted Cameron or CamNet would block any call he made to his future mates.

* * *

Earlier:

Derek did everything he could to insure Riley that whatever happened was fine with him and he would love her no less.

They made love for awhile to reaffirm their bonds.

Riley started to worry about Precious when they took a break.

"I need to check on Precious." Riley said.

Derek saw Riley check on Precious before they - started.

"Jesse and Samantha have her." Derek said. "Precious is in good hands."

Riley was still worried.

"It is my responsibility." Riley said. "I am her mother."

She called Jesse and told her she would be there in a few minutes. She still needed to get dressed. Jesse told her she could come like she was. That way she wouldn't need to undress when she returned to Derek.

* * *

Presently:

Derek watched Riley with Precious. Samantha returned with her. She offered to go into standby in the baby's room.

"You don't have to do that." Riley said. "I still feel bad about you having to remain in the SUV at the doctor's office. I'm really sorry about that."

Samantha tried to downplay it some. She could see that Riley was genuinely upset about the whole thing.

"It was a safety measure." Samantha said. "I was there to help protect Precious and you."

There was one thing Riley wanted to make clear.

"Precious always comes before me for protecting." Riley said. "There is no exception to this. Precious comes first."

Samantha did not want Riley to think like that.

"There were three humans and three Terminators." Samantha said. "Everyone would have been protected."

Riley turned her attention to Derek.

"Speaking of protection, what about you and Kyle?" Riley asked. "How did you end up in the danger zone?"

"I was on the way back here. Where Kyle was at, was on the way home." Derek said. "I was with Ally. She brought Kyle and me back here."

Riley figured that was better than Sheila. She was a real wild card. Then again, no one ever caused any problems for anyone. The girls all seemed to be happy with each other. Riley missed those days sometimes….

She'd been feeling down for so many months, she'd even stopped 'polishing her pearl'.

* * *

Ally and Sheila arrived at Cameron's base. They went to check on the prisoner. She was gone and the mess was already cleaned up.

"I told you we should have called first." Ally said.

Sheila looked at Cameron's Terminators.

"Let's ask one of these stiffs what happened." Sheila said.

They spoke with one of Cameron's Terminators.

It appeared the female prisoner was terminated without revealing any information.

"I bet she was a Fanatic." Ally said.

"They don't talk easily." Sheila said. "I interrogated one once. We almost got terminated that night."

"Young Allison was looking out for both of us that night." Ally said. "She took very bold and decisive steps that protected the group you were with and me when I was alone."

"Let's see if anything else is happening around here before we go back." Sheila said.

"Maybe we should ask CamNet." Ally said.

"Maybe I'll flash her." Sheila said. "There is one of the security cameras."

"Don't." Ally said. "You are going to get both of us deactivated."

"Let's go." Sheila said. "If CamNet needs us, all she has to do is ask – for anything."

Sheila winked at the security Cameron on the way out. She made sure there was plenty of wiggle in her walk.

* * *

Allison found Holly after she left Vanna. Holly was with Hanna, Claire and the girls, Jan and Summer.

Claire said they were all done for now and the girls could have some free time. They decided to watch a movie later on but practiced playing music a little longer. Summer wanted to teach Jan some more.

Hanna and Claire decided to stay and observe. It was really special to Claire to watch Summer work with Jan.

Allison headed off with Holly to Holly's room.

"I am glad you still have a room here." Allison said.

"I never used it much." Holly said. "When you are in here with me, this room always has special meaning to me."

Allison kissed Holly.

It was the day Allison - broke Holly in.

"I know why." Allison said. "It was the start of something very beautiful."

Holly hoped there would not be an 'end'.

"It is still beautiful." Holly said.

"There have been a few ups and downs, with a few twists and turns along the way." Allison said.

Allison warned Holly there would be good days and bad days.

"You told me that is how it would be." Holly said.

Allison learned long ago it was not all fun and games.

"I wanted to be honest." Allison said. "If I hadn't told you that, the first time things went bad you would have panicked."

Holly felt a lot of guilt for interfering in Allison's relationship with Vanna.

"You are here with your true love again." Holly said. "I never should have reached out to you and made it easier for you to separate from Vanna."

Allison felt that 'time' was to blame for that, not Holly.

"That started the day Vanna was taken from me in the future." Allison said. "A lot of things have happened since then."

Holly wanted their bond to be strong.

"You two need to sleep together every night, even if you only sleep." Holly said. "You know it is easier for both of you to do that."

"Then we don't tie up any Metal for nocturnal duties?" Allison asked.

"That is one way to look at it." Holly said.

Holly saw another way to look at it. The more Allison was with Vanna, the less she was with others. It helped keep the competition down.

"Vanna and Cam are busy now…." Allison said.

"We can be too." Holly said. "I'm ready."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Allison asked.

Holly tilted her head slightly.

"We are waiting for our clothes to come off." Holly said.

They both rapidly undressed each other.

* * *

Jesse was all over Gail from the minute she saw her return from the carpool area.

Gail was pleased that Jesse was so hungry for her. Jesse was already highly sexually aroused when they entered the room. Gail wondered what sparked such a high state of arousal for Jesse.

They got down to business.

They were between – heavenly events.

Jesse needed to get her breath back.

"That was incredible." Jesse gasped.

"I know what you like." Gail said.

It was how Gail could keep her at the peak for so long. It seemed to make time stop and all that existed was that endless feeling of satisfaction.

"You know how to keep me there too." Jesse said.

"I get a lot of practice." Gail said.

"Practice makes perfect." Jesse said. "You are perfect."

Gail smiled.

"So are you." Gail said.

Gail and Jesse were very content with their relationship. Gail could get Jesse to where she wanted to go whenever she wanted it. She wanted it a lot. Gail always delivered.


	1098. Witching Hour

Chapter 1098

** Witching Hour **

* * *

Savannah piloted the UH-1. She neared the local airport. It was almost dark. She felt a little fatigued. The adrenalin rush of the redline flight seemed to have dissipated in her system.

Cameron was in the copilot's seat. She glanced over at Savannah to see if she wanted anything.

"I'm good." Savannah said.

Pushing the redline got them back with enough light for Savannah to see everything unassisted. She set the Iroquois down smoothly on the tarmac.

She went over all the instruments with Young Allison as she leaned over her shoulder and shut the helicopter down. She then exited with Young Allison and they gave the UH-1 a 'once over'.

Technically they were done and could walk away from the helicopter. Savannah always liked to take it one step further.

"I always like to check everything." Savannah said. "In case we need to leave in a hurry, I like to know everything is good and there are no obvious leaks or anything that looks loose."

"Cameron taught me that too." Young Allison said.

Savannah felt tired. She did not usually feel this beat.

"That was a full day of flying." Savannah said.

Young Allison felt Savannah did an outstanding job.

"You did excellent." Young Allison said. "Some day I hope to be as good as you are."

Savannah felt it was Young Allison that was remarkable.

"You will be better." Savannah said. "Your flying was perfect. You flew the Mitchell like a pro with limited flight time and the Iroquois as well on your first try."

Young Allison was ready for more.

"I will need to work on the takeoffs and landings." Young Allison said.

The Detail was waiting for them with two SUVs.

The Detail transferred to one SUV. That left the other one for Cameron and the girls.

"I feel like we just did this." Young Allison said.

"That is because we did." Savannah said.

Young Allison wanted some more street time.

"It's pretty dark now." Young Allison said. "Can I drive back?"

Cameron reached out to hand the keys to Young Allison but stopped short as she noticed Savannah look at her.

Savannah knew if she was not there, Cameron would have allowed Young Allison to drive home. It was really no different than she allowed the other night with Young Allison. It was obvious Young Allison really wanted to drive.

"As long as CamNet clears the route home, I don't have a problem with it." Savannah said.

Young Allison smiled at Savannah and Cameron. It was a smile that could always melt a heart.

"Thank you." Young Allison said as she took the keys.

When she got in the SUV the seat was already adjusted for her. It was a fact noted by Savannah and Young Allison.

It appeared the Detail knew Young Allison was going to drive home all along. Setting the SUV up for her to drive was routine for them.

"I have a feeling this has happened a few more times than I was led to believe." Savannah said.

Cameron decided to take the heat. It was her doing anyway.

"Allison didn't want you to be angry at me." Cameron said. "I asked her not to be specific."

Savannah was aware that Young Allison was doing everything at an accelerated pace and at much younger age than she did.

That made Savannah worried now. She once told Cameron that she regretted that she did not become pregnant and have a child as soon as she was physically able to have one. She would have 'given' that child to Cameron as her own. She was sure that was the path Young Allison was headed for. She would need to talk to Cameron alone about this. She sure did not want to give Young Allison any ideas. Young Allison was at that age now.

Anna did not want Young Allison's nutritional needs neglected. She was very aware that Savannah's often were. That was Cameron's fault.

"The girls need proper nutrition too." Anna said. "They need to eat."

Young Allison did not like the close supervision.

"It's nice to know I have a lot of 'mothers'." Young Allison said.

"It's just people that love you, Allison." Savannah said.

Cammy looked at Savannah.

"It is people who care about both of you." Cammy said.

"Thank you, everyone. I know it's a good thing." Young Allison said.

Young Allison started the SUV and headed out of the airport.

It gave Young Allison some pause to remember Allison did not have a mother - HER mother growing up most of her life. That was something Savannah lacked also. It was a good thing to have a mother or even a few of them.

* * *

Sheila and Ally headed out from Cameron's base.

"Are we going back to the Resistance base?" Ally asked.

"If we do, you know what we are going to do." Sheila said.

Ally thought that was what they did all the time.

"How is that any different than normal?" Ally said.

Sheila wanted a little more.

"Maybe we can put the grab on Hanna after Claire falls asleep." Sheila said.

Ally liked that idea. The three of them always shared together before Hanna was - reassigned.

"It will be just like old times." Ally said.

Sheila wanted what Hanna shared.

"I want to ask Hanna if we can trade." Sheila said.

"Chassis?" Ally asked.

They'd done that before.

"That too sometime, like we did before." Sheila said. "I meant assignments."

Ally knew it was not an assignment anymore. There was a love relationship there.

"It is well beyond an assignment at this point." Ally said. "You know that. What do you really want?"

Sheila wanted Claire. She was infatuated with her.

"I want to spend more time with Claire." Sheila said.

"Everyone wants that, even me." Ally said. "I look like her daughter."

"I find her very satisfying." Sheila said.

"If she stays at the base, she will be available a lot of the time." Ally said. "Jesse and Claire really hit it off too."

Sheila wondered if that was part of the lust she felt. It could be from the 'Jesse' in her.

"Maybe that is the drive I feel." Sheila said.

Ally wondered if Jesse and Claire would get serious.

"Do you think they will pair up?" Ally asked.

There were some other long standing desires Sheila wanted to fulfill.

"Around here, anything is possible." Sheila said. "I still want to switch chassis with one of the males."

Ally was not so sure about that.

"Just to – try it out." Ally said. "Not to keep I hope."

Sheila looked at Ally.

"If I do switch, I want you to be my - first." Sheila said.

Ally was surprised and very pleased to hear that. She figured Sheila would want Cammy first. She wanted to make sure.

"Not Cammy?" Ally asked.

"You." Sheila said. "It shouldn't be too different for you than the strap-on I used with you."

Ally was Sheila's first for that experiment too.

"I don't know." Ally said. "I have no desire to be with a male."

The 'marital aid' that Sheila used on Ally only reinforced her decision.

Sheila was ready for more.

"It will be ME. It will be my program." Sheila said. "I want to try something different."

Ally was very aware that Sheila became aggressive when she used the 'marital aid'. Ally worried that if Sheila received actual stimulation in the form of 'feedback' from a 'male chassis' that it may make her become even more aggressive and violent.

"I'll think about it." Ally said.

Ally was aware of Allison's forced encounters. It was not something she looked forward to. There was never a tad of pleasure in any of Allison's encounters with a male. The attempts at breeding sex were no better.

* * *

Later:

John was pretty sure Cameron would be back during the 'Witching Hour' to oversee the operation. He wondered if she would drag Savannah along. Savannah needed her rest.

"What was that?" John Henry asked.

John's head bobbed up.

"What?" John asked. "Did I say something?"

"It was about rest." John Henry said.

John Henry heard John say, 'Savannah needed her rest'. He didn't want John to know that part. It was Cameron's wish that John care about Savannah and Young Allison. It was clearly the case with both of them. It was more than 'fatherly' concern for Savannah. Cameron made sure the relationship never took on that aspect for both girls. They were always presented as viable mates for John, not wards. Cameron gave her wedding dress to Savannah as a girl to reaffirm that idea for - everyone.

"I was thinking about tonight." John said. "I don't want to take any chances. We already know what happened at the last place like this."

"We will do a close in drone scan and see if it warrants further investigation." John Henry said.

John just knew Cameron was going to show up there.

"I want to know where Cameron is as soon as you find out." John said.

"I'll let you know." John Henry said. "Go get some rest."

John Henry figured Cameron would be there as well. She would want to protect the others and take the risk herself. That meant she would also take the damage if it was to occur.

* * *

Cameron wanted to get the girls home after dinner and head back to the Resistance Base. She wanted to be there for the 'Witching Hour'. She thought Cam backed off too easy when she was so close to going in. She would not have backed down if she'd been there. She thought about that a little more. If Savannah was with her, she would be more cautious.

She decided she would go there on her own and send Mel and Al away. She would check it out herself.

As soon as they returned to the Young Residence, Young Allison headed for the bunker.

Savannah was not pleased with this development. She wanted Young Allison to get some rest. She wanted to say something but did not want to seem too motherly.

"The operations are very light tonight." Savannah said.

"I still need to check them over." Young Allison said.

Anna sat next to Young Allison as she always did.

"You can join us." Young Allison said.

Cameron and Cammy watched. After a few minutes of watching and getting 'caught up', Cameron spoke.

"I am going to go back and see John tonight." Cameron said.

Savannah knew she promised Young Allison she would spend the night. She also knew she needed to go back with Cameron. She was not convinced John was all Cameron was going to see. She was sure she was headed for the 'cleaned out location'.

Savannah looked at Young Allison and gently squeezed her shoulder. They shared a strained moment of silent communication and understanding,

Savannah returned her gaze back to Cameron.

"I need to go with you, Cameron." Savannah said.

Young Allison looked hurt but she understood where Savannah was headed. She wanted Cameron 'protected' too. Only Savannah could do that. She knew she could too if they would allow her to go.

Cameron wanted Savannah to fulfill her obligation to Young Allison.

"Allison and you need to spend some time together." Cameron said.

It was not a decision that Savannah made lightly.

"I know that." Savannah said. "I promised her. I also need to make sure you remain safe."

Cameron wanted to downplay everything.

"I am going to see John." Cameron said.

Savannah believed there would be a little more added to that.

"You probably will." Savannah said. "I think we all know what else you are going to do."

Young Allison decided to lay it out.

"Can you promise us you will only go see John and not to the abandoned building?" Young Allison asked.

Cameron looked at Savannah and Young Allison

"No." Cameron said. "I can not promise that."

That made Savannah's decision easier.

"Then I will go with you." Savannah said.

Cameron did not want this to become an issue.

Young Allison threw her hat into the ring.

"I am going as well." Young Allison said. "Let me get my vest and gear."

Cameron was aware that Savannah or Young Allison could 'order' her not to go there but they did not do that. They were going to go with her instead. If they were there with her, then she would have to be extra careful for their safety. They all knew what happened at the last place like it. They were about to force her to make a choice instead of them making one for her.

"Well played." Cameron said.

* * *

Later:

John was back in the Command Center. He'd taken a short nap.

He was even more surprised when Cameron walked in.

Cameron gave John kiss.

"This is the last place I expected to see you right now." John said.

"I went to our room but you'd already left." Cameron said. "I though maybe you would want to get lucky."

That surprised John even more.

"Actually, that is the last place I would've expected to see you right now." John said.

It was the 'Witching Hour'. They looked at drone footage of the location. The drone dropped down to do a close in scan.

They received the readings. Nothing showed up.

"It is vacant." John Henry said.

"Apparently." Cameron said.

They watched drone footage from the drone that oversaw Mel and Al. They were well clear of the structure. There was nothing around them or the area they were in. They did not appear to be targeted by anyone.

"Now what?" John asked.

Cameron knew Young Allison was going to force the issue.

"Someone is about to act." Cameron said.

John knew who that would be.

"Young Allison?" John asked.

Cameron wanted to double check to make sure everyone was clear.

"Yes." Cameron said. "Are all personnel accounted for and no one is near that building?"

"Yes." John Henry said. "CamNet asked me to track everyone visually to make sure of their whereabouts."

"What's going on?" John asked.

Cameron smiled at John.

"The future." Cameron said. "Someone who acts decisively and hits hard."

They now began to receive drone footage from four additional drones all in the area.

They watched, the drone that did the low scan went back to a slightly higher altitude.

As they watched the surveillance footage of the building and from views from several drones, a single missile streaked down from the sky and impacted the back door of the building. There was an explosion. A second later another missile went into the back of the building through the blown open rear door. There was another explosion. They watched the building start to burn. Three seconds later there was a massive explosion and the entire building blew up.

The drone attack triggered the massive booby trap that that the building was.

John could picture Cam or Cameron being in the center of that blast.

"That would have been one of you inside there." John said. "She made the right call – again."

"I was informed by CamNet what was about to happen as it was happening." John Henry said. "She said she enacted the strike."

The wording of that statement said a lot.

"Did CamNet say she originated it?" John asked.

"No." John Henry said. "Only that she enacted it."

It seemed like it was time to get some sleep.

John Henry could handle the spin on the incident.

"I guess that wraps it up for tonight." John said.

Cameron wasn't back here to listen to John snore.

"Hardly." Cameron said. "We are still working on a private countdown."

That sounded even better to John.

"In that case, I guess things are just getting started." John said.

"You did take a nap and get some rest, right?" Cameron asked.

John looked at John Henry

"You knew this was going down like this all along." John said to John Henry.

"I knew it would be like this as soon as Young Allison asked Cam to stand down." John Henry said.

John Henry did not know Savannah and Young Allison forced Cameron's hand about not going to the target building.

Cameron led John away.

"We need to get warmed up for our cruise." Cameron said.

"I'm in." John said.

"You will be…." Cameron said with her sly smile. "Let me give you a – taste of your future…."

For some reason John felt she referred to Young Allison with that statement.

Maybe Cameron wanted him to think about - that.

Cameron thought John was tired but that she'd just given him sufficient motivation to get down to business.

She decided to increase John's desire and pleasure.

"She will be just like this." Cameron whispered in John's ear.


	1099. Covered Bets

Chapter 1099

** Covered Bets **

* * *

Savannah watched Young Allison in action. They both previously laid down in the bunker earlier after cleaning up. They were able to get a few hours of sleep in while they waited for the 'Witching Hour'. It was time.

Young Allison explained what she was about to do. It surprised Savannah as to why.

"I asked CamNet to do a visual check of where everyone was at." Young Allison said. "Sometimes they might be elsewhere other than where their tracker or phone is at."

They saw surveillance footage of Cameron in the Command Center. That is what they wanted to see. They wanted to know where she was at for sure. It wasn't that they didn't trust her as much as they knew how driven she could be at times.

Savannah remembered the close call at the previous location. It was a little too close.

"After that other building I think this is the right choice." Savannah said. "That was a close one."

They watched the drone do the scan and CamNet reported the building was empty.

Young Allison waited until the drone doing the scan moved to a safer altitude. She looked at Savannah, Cammy and Anna.

"Strike the structure twice. Delay one missile by one second." Young Allison said. "Blow the rear door off and allow the second missile go inside after that. Do it now."

They watched the two missiles hit and then the massive explosion of the building.

"I guess that kind of narrows it down." Savannah said. "You saved Cam earlier. We just saw the proof."

Young Allison saw it a little different.

"Cam saved herself." Young Allison said. "She knew the right choice to make all along."

Anna thought that should apply to Young Allison as well in regards to her health.

"You need to sleep." Anna said.

Cammy wanted Savannah to rest too.

"Both of you need to sleep." Cammy said.

Young Allison felt they'd acted responsibly earlier.

"We took a short rest." Young Allison said.

Anna pushed it some.

"You have accomplished what you wanted for tonight." Anna said.

Cammy would rather have CamNet do everything herself.

"CamNet could have acted alone on your behalf." Cammy said.

Savannah understood the importance of human input. Without that, John Henry or CamNet became – Skynet.

"Allison wanted the final say." Savannah said. "She wanted to be able to stop it if it became necessary."

"There are six drones over that area." Anna said. "Is there anything else you want to do?"

"I want one to remain there and one to stay with Al and Mel." Young Allison said. "I want one to go back and scan the site of the other building that blew up."

Cammy did not think it was necessary.

"What for?" Cammy asked. "We set surveillance up there. Actually we did that in both areas."

Cammy realized her error right away. She was questioning Young Allison's decision. Young Allison planned three steps ahead.

"I want to be sure." Young Allison said. "The other three drones will orbit at altitude and be ready to strike any target that develops."

Savannah figured Young Allison would prevent Cameron from learning of a new target tonight.

"Are you going to have CamNet mask any new target?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison wanted to protect Cameron too.

"Only until it is dealt with and then she can be informed." Young Allison said.

They waited another hour and nothing developed at either location. Young Allison typed in some more information for CamNet. The drones were reassigned.

The girls cleaned up before their short sleep earlier and were already wearing their night clothes in the bunker.

Savannah thought it was a really long day. She felt spent.

"It is time for bed." Savannah said. "I'm beat."

Young Allison yawned.

"I'm pretty tired too." Young Allison said.

"You girls should 'sleep in' tomorrow." Cammy said.

"Tomorrow is already today." Savannah said. "It's 4:00 AM."

"Will you sleep with me?" Young Allison asked Savannah.

"I was going to sleep in Allison's bed. Now I don't care." Savannah said. "I just want to lie down and close my eyes."

Cammy moved up and started to scan Savannah.

Anna did the same for Young Allison.

"Is this going to be like this forever?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Cammy and Anna both said at the same time.

"Oh, brother." Young Allison said. "Let's hit the hay."

"Do you want us to carry you?" Cammy asked.

Young Allison and Savannah looked at each other.

"Sure. Why not, it sounds like fun." Savannah said.

Cammy scooped up Savannah and Anna scooped up Young Allison. The Metal girls carried the human girls upstairs into Young Allison's bedroom.

"I need a 'pit stop'." Savannah said.

Cammy carried her to the bathroom and set her down.

Anna carried Young Allison to the bed and laid her down.

When Savannah returned from the restroom, Cammy and Anna were gone and Young Allison was fast asleep. Savannah typed in some information on her phone. She smiled at the response. She crawled in beside Young Allison and was asleep in a few minutes.

* * *

Cameron climbed off of John and lay next to him. She gave him a deep kiss.

"I think 'Little Willy' is wasted." John said.

Cameron took it as a challenge. John was not going to skate on her watch.

"I got 'him' to where he needed to go." Cameron said. "It did take quite a bit of trying though."

John was not used to this much – activity.

"You are draining all my bodily fluids out." John said.

"They are all where they belong." Cameron said. "They are all inside of me."

Cameron wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"In a few places…." John said.

Cameron giggled.

She met the challenge – head on.

"Whatever works." Cameron said with a smile.

"There are only nine hundred and…." Cameron said.

John did not like to keep score. It was fun at first but he did not want it to seem like a job.

"I don't want to keep track." John said as he interrupted.

Cameron tilted her head slightly.

"It's a Terminator thing." Cameron said.

John figured Cameron knew everything they'd done. What was worse is she knew everything he'd done too.

"Do you know everything we have done?" John asked.

"Of course. I know for how long and when." Cameron said. "I also know where."

"Where we were at?" John asked.

"That too." Cameron said. "I was referring to where you were at - in or on my sheath."

That was information best left un-repeated.

"We don't need to get into all of those." John said.

Cameron was aware that John already did get into all of those.

"We are not doing that – one place anymore." Cameron said. "There were no pleasure receptors there."

John felt a little embarrassed. Cameron was hesitant to allow that when it occurred. She relented when he persisted. He hoped she was at least a virgin in one place on her sheath that he'd tried.

"I just wanted to see what it was like." John said.

"Well?" Cameron asked.

"It was tight." John said.

It was so tight that John needed to use some lotion as a lubricant. Cameron refused to turn off her pain receptors.

"I'll say." Cameron said. "It took awhile for the damage you caused to regenerate."

John was a little embarrassed.

"I said I was sorry about that." John said.

Cameron did not think her sheath was designed to be used in that manner. It needed to simulate all human female points of - entry. It did.

"You need to sleep." Cameron said.

Cameron kissed John again. She turned off the light and waited until he fell asleep. She carefully got up and dressed. She was going to go out and check on the site that they'd 'blasted' earlier. She wanted to see what else was happening around there.

She made it to the carpool without anyone following her.

She was surprised at who was already there waiting for her.

"Hey, love." Sheila said. "You must have been having a good time. It took long enough."

"Yeah, we have been waiting here for two hours." Ally said. "Did you ever hear of a quickie?"

Cameron was not thrilled to find Sheila and Ally waiting for her. It was obvious that the girls knew what she would do and sent Ally and Sheila to accompany her.

"What do you two want?" Cameron asked

Cameron already knew the answer.

"I want to sixty ni…" Sheila started.

Cameron was in no mood for joking.

"Enough." Cameron said. "Who sent you?"

"CamNet." Ally said. "Someone told her if she ever needed anything to give us a call."

Ally playfully slugged Sheila in the upper arm.

"You know what I was talking about." Sheila said. "It wasn't this."

Sheila indicated to CamNet she was available for a sexual encounter with her.

Cameron understood what this was really about.

"Let's go." Cameron said. "I know it was the girls."

Ally didn't think someone that cared about you and loved you was a bad thing.

"They care about you because they love you." Ally said.

Cameron smiled to herself. The girls truly did care about her.

"I know." Cameron said.

Cameron climbed into their 'Gas Company' van. Ally and Sheila did as well.

They headed toward the explosion site. There was no one around.

"I would have expected some emergency response crews to still be around here." Cameron said.

"They never responded." Sheila said. "They all ended up on the other side of town.

They neared the structure. A 'Street Services' work truck was parked close by there. They pulled up next to it.

"I've been waiting for you." Bob said.

Cameron saw Bob and Jim inside the work truck.

"Who sent you?" Cameron asked.

"John Henry." Jim said. "He was worried about you."

"We have drone support too." Ally said.

"I don't hear them." Cameron said.

"They are there, all six of them." Sheila said.

Cameron could see Savannah and Young Allison really looked after her tonight.

"The girls did all this." Cameron said.

"It was all this or they were going to come." Bob said. "Both of them were going to come."

"Mel and Al are still around too." Jim said.

"What are they driving?" Cameron asked. "Is it a police car or a fire truck?"

"They are in a tow truck." Bob said.

"There is nothing to see is there?" Cameron asked.

"A smoldering collapsed building." Ally said.

"Let's all go back." Cameron said. "We can get these vehicles back to where they belong."

Cameron was pleased at the outcome as well as Young Allison's and Savannah's actions. She liked how they covered her for her extra curricular activity too. They'd anticipated all her moves. There was plenty of assistance for her too if it would have been needed.

Cameron was proud of her prodigy.

* * *

Cameron was there smiling at him when John woke up the next morning.

John opened his eyes and was pleasantly surprised.

He was actually surprised to see Cameron still here next to him.

"Did you spend all night here?" John asked.

Cameron didn't want to lie nor be too explicit.

"I took care of a few things." Cameron said.

John lifted the sheet a little, he saw Cameron was naked.

Cameron presented herself.

"I guess we can pick up where we left off." Cameron said.

John liked what he saw.

"I am sure going to try." John said.

"I'm 'dressed' for the occasion." Cameron said.

"More like undressed." John said.

Cameron wanted John in shape.

"We need to be ready for our cruise." Cameron said.

John wanted to make sure Cameron was still onboard with that and hadn't changed her mind.

"Are you still good with that?" John asked.

Earlier when she was with Sheila and Ally she secretly scanned every dimension of Sheila. She was determined to use Sheila's chassis with her program. It would be a thrill for both John and her. She could be someone different.

"Yes." Cameron said. "We can get away from it all."

John wondered how true that would be.

"I know we will still need to be in contact with everyone." John said.

"We will be in port almost every day at some point." Cameron said. "I will have a helicopter at each port."

John didn't want to waste their resources.

"I don't want to tie up a bunch of Metal for our trip." John said.

Cameron liked everyone to break the routine every so often.

"They like a change in scenery every now and then." Cameron said.

"I guess we all do." John said.

Cameron wasn't sure what that meant. She'd been thinking about using Sheila's chassis earlier. Maybe John was thinking about using a different person. She knew from reading Cosmo that all men liked a little 'strange' every now and then.

"I can have Savannah or the girls come." Cameron said. "Claire can stay with us."

John did not want Cameron to worry.

"That wasn't the change in scenery I meant." John said. "This is _our_ long over due honeymoon."

Cameron checked the booking earlier.

"We leave in two days." Cameron said.

John really wished he knew if this is what Cameron wanted to do. It seemed like it. He knew the future was always calling her and knocking on her door.

"Two days it is." John said.

He wondered how many of the Resistance Terminators were going to be onboard with them. He did not know that Cameron planned to strip the virginity from the female Terminators as - herself. Cameron hoped to provide John with a virgin chassis even day of the cruise and all of them would be her. She was sure the Metal girls would all understand.

Cameron looked forward to the cruise. She'd planned a lot of things out to do. She made plans and contingency plans for all eventualities. She knew what the girls wanted and she knew what she wanted. They were not both the same thing.

* * *

Savannah opened her eyes. Young Allison sat on the bed looking at her.

"Hi." Young Allison said with a sweet smile.

It was the kind of smile that was beautiful and could melt a heart.

"Hi. How long have you been staring at me?" Savannah asked.

"It has been about an hour or so." Young Allison said.

Savannah felt bad about sleeping so long.

"You should have woke me earlier." Savannah said.

Young Allison wanted to take in all of Savannah's beauty.

"I didn't want to." Young Allison said. "You looked really beat yesterday and early this morning."

Savannah yawned and stretched.

"I feel fine now." Savannah said. "What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock." Young Allison said.

Savannah sat bolt upright. She was never in bed this late.

"I need to get up." Savannah said. "I am sleeping in too much."

"You need your beauty sleep." Young Allison said.

Savannah saw herself in the dresser mirror.

"You can say that again." Savannah said. "I look like crap."

Young Allison thought Savannah was beautiful in any condition.

"You are beautiful." Young Allison said.

Savannah knew loving eyes were blind.

"Let's get dressed and I will brush your hair." Young Allison said.

"After I brush your hair you can." Savannah said.

The two girls stripped off their bed clothes and dressed. They did so openly in front of each other. They'd only ever done this at the pool. It really was no big deal. It seemed it was like something they did everyday. They both knew it would be.

* * *

Cammy and Anna listened from the other room.

"It is only a matter of time." Cammy said.

"It is inevitable." Anna said. "It is the 'Natural Order'."

Cammy and Anna wondered what would happen to them. It was clear that they would soon both be redundant and regulated to the background.


	1100. Under Her Spell

Chapter 1100

** Under Her Spell **

* * *

Savannah and Young Allison finished dressing. They brushed each other's hair and put some makeup on. Savannah didn't think Young Allison needed any but she knew that Cameron or the other Metal girls were behind it. It gave Young Allison and her a closeness doing all these things together. It was not often they actually were able to do 'girl' things together with the busy lifestyle that Cameron kept them on.

They headed into the kitchen. Young Allison wanted to make some breakfast for Savannah, who helped her.

Savannah felt bad that Young Allison needed to cook for her.

"You don't have to do this for me." Savannah said.

Young Allison smiled at her.

"I want to." Young Allison said.

Both of the girls could feel the love and caring in the air. It was the promise of the future an all that it held.

It was something that Savannah did not want to address. Not yet anyway. It was there along with everything that went along with it. It was the future and it was knocking. Savannah needed to refocus. She hadn't seen Cammy or Anna yet. That seemed a little unusual. They were probably both spying on them.

"I wonder where the Metal girls are at?" Savannah asked. "I am surprised we have not seen more of them."

"They are probably about to move away from wherever they are listening to us at." Young Allison said.

Savannah knew that was true.

"They wouldn't eavesdrop on us now, would they?" Savannah asked with a smile on her face.

Young Allison winked at her.

Both girls knew they all spied on everyone.

Savannah did not do it so much any more. She would stop to listen every now and then or maybe take a peek if a door was not shut tight. That was usually a silent invitation to enter and join. Sometimes she did, other times she didn't want to interrupt. She was always welcome in any of the girl's rooms, Metal or human.

Young Allison actively spied on everyone. She was pretty sure she'd seen everything two females could do with each other with her own eyes. She experimented on herself with what she could do on her own. She was really ready for the next step, the real thing.

She looked at Savannah with loving eyes.

Savannah knew how Young Allison felt and why. It was Cameron pushing them mentally way beyond their physical years. That also forced an advanced emotional development to go with the advanced education and training.

* * *

Anna and Cammy were just inside the bunker entrance. They did listen to everything. They both knew that whatever happened with the girls would determine their fate. It would directly affect their future.

Anna figured once Savannah and Young Allison started in a relationship that at some point Young Allison would share with her at least a few times. That was about the best she could hope for. She really loved Young Allison and would be content with whatever love that could be shared.

Maybe Cammy and her would end up together. They would be around each other all the time at that point. The girls would need to sleep when they weren't sharing. Cammy and her didn't sleep and they would have a lot of free time.

They all wanted to be reassigned to Summer if they were rejected by Savannah or Young Allison.

With that statement from the girls, it was time to get back to work. Nothing happened yet anyway. They could see that Savannah was very disciplined and caring. She was not about to abuse Young Allison in any way and she made sure that no one else would either. Savannah would protect Young Allison, not compromise her.

The Metal girls looked at each other and quickly moved deeper into the bunker after that statement. They sat at the computer interface with CamNet and started to check things out. They knew the girls would want a report soon. They might as well have it ready.

"They know." Anna whispered.

Cammy thought they all knew everything anyway.

"They know everything, just like we do." Cammy said. "Savannah will even know, I know, when she – pleasures herself."

Anna wondered why.

"Maybe she only still does it so you will come to her." Anna said.

Cammy saw it a little differently.

"Do you go to Young Allison when she does?" Cammy asked.

Anna quickly looked around. It was something that seemed to be more and more frequent. She never told anyone or ever put that in her reports. She felt it was a very personal choice for Young Allison. Nobody needed to know. Anna did not like the fact that Cammy even 'said' it.

"I never told you she does that." Anna said.

Cammy smiled. There were no secrets among the girls.

"It is in the reports." Cammy said. "Don't forget Holly and Hanna were here twenty-four hours a day for years. They saw everything. Their reports contained events that did not show up in your report. Things that did not make it into their reports showed up in yours. There are no secrets."

Anna never put that in her reports. She wanted it stricken from the record.

"I want that removed from any records." Anna said. "That is private to her. She saw everything that went on around here. That happened all the time. It was natural for her to be curious and – experiment."

Cammy did not think it was a big deal.

"Relax, all of the humans do it." Cammy said. "All of the Metal girls have too before. I do it sometimes. I know Cameron does. Can you say you haven't?"

Anna looked very disturbed.

"I am to remain pure for Young Allison." Anna said. "That is my directive."

That didn't really answer Cammy's question.

"We'll see." Cammy said. "We all 'grow up' a lot quicker than we think…."

Cammy was aware she did. Savannah encouraged her to be with others. She was a little reluctant at first. Vanna was her second. She was just like Savannah but totally different. It opened her eyes. From there it expanded to everyone.

Cammy looked at Anna again and smiled. One day Anna would do the same. Cammy looked forward to the day she could share with Anna herself.

* * *

Cameron - finished up with John. They showered together. Cameron tried to get John to knock one more off before they dressed but he was spent. He said 'Little Willie' needed a rest. Cameron didn't want to break it. They left the room and headed to the Command Center.

A voice surprised John. He was not expecting that.

"John, I have your breakfast ready." Claire called out as they passed the commissary.

Cameron knew Claire would provide them with a child one day, one way or another.

"Each person has something different to offer." Cameron whispered to John.

Claire saw Cameron right after she spoke to John.

"Hi, Cameron." Claire said as her pretty face brightening even more.

To see Cameron made Claire's day go from good to better and it was just starting.

"Hi, Claire." Cameron said. "John was just on his way to see what you have - available."

John quickly looked at Cameron but refrained from comment.

Summer was there too. She helped her mother cook. She said her greetings to John and Cameron.

Cameron wanted to make sure John stayed in the commissary.

"Summer, come out and get John for me." Cameron said. "I don't want him to get lost."

Summer giggled and ran out to take John by the hand. She led him inside the commissary.

Cameron bent down before Summer took John away and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Summer smiled at her.

Summer hoped one day she could be as beautiful as Cameron was.

Cameron looked at Summer and knew she would be more beautiful than she was. Metal Summer was proof of that. She could see it on everyone's face or when she scanned them.

Cameron excused herself and continued toward the Command Center. She looked back at Summer with John as she sat him at a table. She knew how beautiful Summer would be as a teenager. She wished she could be as beautiful as Summer would be. She did not 'lean' on Summer like she did Savannah and Young Allison at that age. Claire could offer what she wanted for John – now. Summer would become a 'backup' for John like Young Jesse was. Their service if needed was already in their minds.

Cameron smiled again. John would be well protected from the Metal haters of the anti-Metal faction. That was one of her assignment in the past. In a Skynet future, if John was only with Metal as a lover, he was as good as dead. She still needed to get him to mate with one of them. Right NOW, Claire or Jesse would be the two most likely to act on her - wishes. She almost thought – command. She was only doing what Future John wanted her to do. Once John was with the human females – again, he would want more.

Cameron looked back again at Summer one last time.

It made her wonder about Metal Summer now in River's future. There hadn't been any contact with them for a long time. Maybe it was time to visit there again and see what was happening. Gail wanted to see Duplicate Jesse. She would bring her. Gail could stay with Duplicate Jesse until she died of old age. She could then return back to this timeline a minute after she left to do the same thing with Jesse.

Cameron was distracted and all over the place.

She needed to concentrate on the upcoming mission, her cruise with John. It was to be their long overdue honeymoon, just the two of them. Cameron still thought about bringing Savannah and Claire along at the last moment to give John a real honeymoon. One would be young and unspoiled and one experienced and passionate. The best part was they'd shared in her future and would do so again with John as a trio.

"Are you just going to stand there?" John Henry asked.

"What?" Cameron asked.

Cameron looked around. She wondered how long she'd been there.

She checked her files and saw it was only for twenty-two seconds.

"I was thinking." Cameron said. "Please give me a report."

John Henry didn't have anything.

"There is nothing new to report." John Henry said.

That was not good enough for Cameron.

"I want to know more about what was going on at that abandoned location." Cameron said.

A few video files from surveillance cameras provide some clues.

"I have some footage of the female on the motorcycle having been there." John Henry said. "Have you finished questioning her yet?"

Cameron looked away for a second.

"No." Cameron said. "She terminated during the interrogation."

John Henry pointed out the obvious.

"They last longer when Sheila – interrogates them." John Henry said. "She does not beat them to death as quickly anyway."

Cameron frowned at John Henry.

"Savannah has asked for that method of interrogation not to be used unless it is absolutely necessary." Cameron said.

"John does not approve of it either." John Henry said.

Cameron shrugged her shoulders. She knew they did not always like the way she did things.

"I'm sure there is plenty John does not approve of related to me." Cameron said. "Nobody is perfect."

John Henry decided to move on with the report.

"The female motorcycle rider was observed on surveillance footage and several traffic cameras. She went by there the same day you encountered the first building that exploded." John Henry said.

Cameron hoped that a few traffic cameras would give them some targeting information as to where she may have come from.

"Can you backtrack her to any place specific?" Cameron asked.

"I may have a few leads." John Henry said. "I will let you know."

Cameron knew she was going on her cruise with John in one day. She needed to protect her sheath.

"Send Sheila and Ally with plenty of backup if you come up with anything." Cameron said.

That statement was a little bit of a surprise to John Henry.

"You don't want to handle it yourself?" John Henry asked.

"I don't want any sheath damage, not even slightly." Cameron said. "I don't want to disappoint John."

"You could always switch chassis with Cam or Cammy." John Henry said. "Everything is the same on them as it is you."

Cameron would do that even if she needed to use a Taser on them. She would make sure John was provided for. She was her program, not her chassis.

"Don't worry, if I ever HAVE to do that, I will." Cameron said. "I _am_ my program."

John Henry saw that he'd clearly upset Cameron.

"Relax." John Henry said. "Don't get upset."

"I'm not upset." Cameron said.

John Henry lifted Cameron's left hand for her to see. It was glitching.

John Henry hoped Savannah would be back soon. Cameron needed her right now.

"When will Savannah be back?" John Henry asked.

Cameron wanted Savannah left alone.

"She is busy bonding with her true mate - Young Allison." Cameron said. "That is more important. I damaged that relationship once already with Vanna and Allison. I am not going to let that ever happen again."

Cameron's hand began to glitch even worse.

John Henry's server made a call to the commissary. Cameron was unaware he did that.

Cameron was highly agitated now.

"I have hurt too many people." Cameron said.

"Will you sit down for a few minutes?" John Henry asked.

Cameron seemed to get more agitated.

Cameron was about to get angry at John Henry when a small hand took her glitching hand, instantly calming her.

"Come on, Cameron, let's go study or play." Summer said. "We can go back to John and mom."

Cameron was very pleased that Summer came for her. It was the soothing and calming interaction she needed right now.

"Sure sweetie, we can go play." Cameron said. "Your mom and John need to spend time together."

Summer did not want the conversation to go there. She was aware what Cameron wanted from – everyone.

"They are almost done eating." Summer said.

Cameron knew she was pushing the conversation too much.

Summer led Cameron away. Cameron looked back at John Henry and nodded once.

Summer took Cameron to her room.

Cameron wondered how Summer liked the switch to the base.

"Do you like it here?" Cameron asked.

"Yes and no." Summer said. "I miss Allison."

"Young Allison has an important mission to conduct." Cameron said.

"I know all about it." Summer said.

"You do?" Cameron asked.

Summer looked around the room, it was empty.

"I do. I also know my mission if anything happens to Allison." Summer said.

Cameron's hand started to glitch again. Summer took it.

"What is your – mission?" Cameron asked.

"To take my place at John's side and protect him from the people who don't like Metal." Summer said. "When I am old enough, I can have his children for him and you."

Cameron was really worried now. She was ruining everyone's life. Just like she lined up 'backups' in case anything happened to her, the 'backups' were lining up 'backups' for themselves.

"Did Young Allison tell you this?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Summer said. "I promised her."

Cameron knew it was all the things she made Savannah and Young Allison do and 'promise' her.

Summer looked Cameron in her face.

"Cameron, I promise you too." Summer said. "I swear it."

Cameron held Summer and hugged her close.

"Thank you." Cameron whispered. "You don't need to do that."

"Everyone sacrifices for John Connor." Summer said.

Cameron experienced another glitch impulse shoot through her left hand.

Cameron felt terrible. Why did Future John do this to her?

* * *

Earlier:

John sat across from Claire as he ate his breakfast.

"This is really good." John said. "Everything you make is really good."

Claire looked directly in his eyes.

"It is one of the things I can do." Claire said. "There are many others…."

John watched Claire's hand move down her neck slowly and pass between her breasts.

John was afraid where this conversation was going.

Summer received a call and excused herself.

John wondered who called Summer away. He thought maybe it was Jan.

"I see you are working on a disguise for your cruise." Claire said.

She reached up and touched his facial hair.

"I've only been working on it less than a week." John said. "Do you like it?"

"It makes you look distinguished." Claire said.

"It's just a goatee." John said.

John finished his meal. He thanked Claire again. He offered to help her clean the dishes.

"You have more important things to do." Claire said.

She wanted to tell him she knew what Cameron wanted, what Cameron wanted her to do with him, for him. She was ready to do it and protect him.

'When you get back from your honeymoon, you know where my room is….' Claire thought.

She wanted to _say_ it. She didn't.

John excused himself and left.

Claire wondered where Summer went. She would promise Cameron again to do whatever she wanted as long as she didn't take Summer from her too. She never dreamed her youngest daughter already belonged to Cameron. She would have been even more surprised to know that Young Allison was the one responsible.

The allure of Cameron was incomprehensible. They were all under her spell. Everyone loved Cameron.

* * *

John arrived in the Command Center. He only saw John Henry.

They exchanged greetings.

"I thought Cameron was here." John said.

"She was." John Henry said. "She left."

"Where did she go?" John asked.

"I'm not sure." John Henry said.

John Henry did not want to get into what made Cameron glitch and what he did to help her.

John knew she must be close by. He wanted to ask John Henry about the cruise. He was glad Cameron was away.

"Do you think it is a good idea for us to go on the cruise?" John asked.

"You both deserve a break from all of this." John Henry said.

John still didn't know if it was what Cameron really wanted.

"How much Metal is she putting on board?" John asked.

John Henry did not know the details to that. It seemed that CamNet was handling all of that herself.

"Unknown." John Henry said. "She is keeping everything under wraps. I don't think she wants any interference."

"Who could interfere?" John asked.

"You." John Henry said.

John knew Cameron needed some space and to do things how she thought would best protect him.

"I need to let her do this her way." John said.

"Don't forget who booked this for you two." John Henry said.

"Savannah and Young Allison did." John said. "I haven't forgotten."

John was aware it was the 'Natural Order' knocking and keeping all the pieces of the puzzle – together.


	1101. Not Any Part

Chapter 1101

** Not Any Part **

* * *

Cameron was bothered very much by what Summer said to her. It was what she _wanted,_ even if she was not actively pushing that herself. She'd made an unofficial 'deal' with Claire – 'not to take Summer from her'. She did not feel she actually took anything from her in reality. The future already happened. She was only making sure that it stayed the same, even if it was accelerated a little.

The Metal girls 'conditioned' Summer at night as they did with all the females at the Young residence. Now Young Allison was doing what Cameron wanted for her, to her own sister in case anything 'happened' to her. There was a 'sadness' to it really. It was a 'sadness' that that Cameron could feel herself. It was a 'sadness' that she'd created. She was making a _girl_ think about her own death and in turn she made her own plans to cover that loss with her – replacement. Her 'replacement' was her own younger sister. Cameron knew she was pushing everyone too hard. This was all Future John's fault. He is the one who sent her away to carry out his plans for the future.

Cameron stayed with Summer for awhile and then excused herself. She checked and saw Jan was up. She told Summer that Jan and her could study and then play together.

Cameron headed back to the Command Center. She knew John would be there by now. She could not help but think about Metal Summer as she moved away from Summer's room. She looked back one time at Summer who looked up at her and winked.

Cameron managed to force a smile and hurried away.

* * *

John tried to find out what he could about their ever nearing cruise. It seemed Cameron really wanted to go, even if she was going to have a lot of 'down' time.

John Henry spotted Cameron leaving Summer's room.

"Cameron is on her way back here." John Henry said.

"Thanks for the 'heads up'." John said.

John thought about asking where she was but didn't.

He didn't want to get caught 'talking' about the cruise and make Cameron think he did not want to go. He did want to go. It actually created a lot of excitement for him. It would keep Cameron out of combat if nothing else. He hoped that in turn would keep Savannah out of combat as well.

It did not occur to him that it would most likely put Savannah into combat if anything developed. Savannah would step up to fill Cameron's role and Young Allison would step up to fill his role. The future was always knocking and getting closer everyday.

Savannah previously sent him some YouTube videos about the cruise and the ship to watch so he would know what to expect. He knew Young Allison and Savannah were really pushing for Cameron and him to be alone. He wondered if Cameron was leaning on them again to 'step up' and make the future – now. If she was, they were pushing back. They sent a reminder to Cameron of what she already possessed – him.

Cameron entered the Command Center.

"Hi, John. How was breakfast?" Cameron asked.

She wondered if John liked the breakfast or who made it better.

"It was good." John said. "Claire is a really good cook."

Cameron knew Claire was really good in bed too. She'd studied all the reports from the Metal girls. Claire and Savannah were the two most desired.

Cameron didn't cook much but she could follow a recipe. She lacked the natural flare that Claire possessed. She wondered if she lacked the same thing in bed. There might be some truth to that. Much of what she did with John was routine. She was not so sure she liked when it wasn't. She allowed John to try what he wanted even if that was not what she wanted or would get any sexual benefit from it. She only needed to remind herself that 'Everyone sacrifices for John Connor'. Cameron always did what John wanted in bed.

"I know I have not been much of a cook." Cameron said.

John thought Cameron was a better cook than his mother. He also knew she was off fighting the war and taking the risks herself so she was not around all the time. That reality made him remember that Claire would be.

"Everyone has something different to offer." John said. "Your specialty is fighting Skynet and the evil it has spawned. Nobody does that better than you."

Cameron did not think that would leave a very good epitaph. She did not want to think about her destruction. That seemed inevitable.

"I hope there is more than that." Cameron said.

John could think of a few more things Cameron excelled at. She'd shown him many the last few days in the bedroom and elsewhere.

"I think it is safe to say there is." John said with a smile.

Cameron checked all the monitors. She thought about plugging in.

"I want to make sure everything is good for when we are away." Cameron said.

John Henry wanted to know more about interacting with Young Allison and CamNet. He was not sure how that would be.

"I understand I will be working more closely with Young Allison and CamNet in your absence." John Henry said.

Cameron hoped it would be a check on Young Allison to not spend so much time doing Resistance work. She needed to do other things and take care of herself too.

"I want you to make sure Young Allison does not spend too much time per day doing this from her bunker." Cameron said.

John did not think that was John Henry's job. Young Allison was very dominant. Cameron made it her goal to make Young Allison as much like her as possible for a human to be. It was clear from his dealings with Young Allison that she was very much like Cameron in many ways. He was not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It was probably going to be a little of both.

"I think you are the one who needs to set the rules." John said. "I'm pretty sure only her mother and Savannah will have any influence over her."

John knew Young Allison was already very - independent. He knew if the future played out like Cameron intended that Young Allison was going to be a handful. It would be not only for him but for Cameron and Savannah as well. His mind drifted a little. He pictured Young Allison as the one 'in charge' of the four of them.

Cameron wanted John to be a visible part of it. He was the General.

"I want you to contact her first and then I will later. I will contact Savannah as well." Cameron said. "Maybe you should contact Savannah before I do too."

Cameron wanted to try and respect protocol as best as she could over the personal relationship part of it right now.

John felt Cameron wanted him to be involved in the 'dirty work'.

"I see we want to keep the 'Natural Order' all aligned." John said.

Cameron frowned. She wanted John's help.

"John, please just do it." Cameron said. "We are all trying to help."

John knew Cameron did not want to argue or fight with him over this, especially now. Even though John did not always like the way Cameron did things, he knew she was doing what was programmed into her. It was something they all needed to live with. She seldom _asked f_ or his assistance with anything.

"Sure, Cameron, I will give them both a call, hopefully when they are not together." John said. "We will all help each other out.

It made John reflect on the internal burden that Cameron faced everyday. It always seemed to come back to the things he did in the past and the things he did in the future as Future John. It seemed Cameron was the one to always pay the price.

* * *

Savannah and Young Allison went for a run to get some exercise in after breakfast. Cammy and Anna went with them. They followed behind them. Two Terminators from the Detail also followed Cammy and Anna. It was paramount the girls were always protected.

Young Allison decided she was going to cut her Detail back to two Terminators if her mother and Allison stayed at the Resistance base. This would free up more personnel to assist with Resistance duties. She knew once she returned from her temporal trip she would be living wherever Savannah was at. She knew at that point in time they would be lovers, REAL lovers.

When that event occurred, the Young residence could become a 'safe house', like one of the many that Cameron set up. It seemed Cameron owned all the properties around their house anyway. All the dogs were gone from the neighborhood too.

Young Allison glanced over her shoulder and saw Anna and Cammy back a ways behind them. Savannah took a quick peek back.

"We know we can't outrun them." Savannah said.

Young Allison knew different ways to 'play the game'.

"We can limit their speed." Young Allison said.

Savannah wanted Young Allison to have a better ethic.

"That is not really fair." Savannah said.

Young Allison learned that few things in life were fair. Cameron trained her it was about winning. If you didn't win, you lost. In the future if you lost, the very existence of mankind could be in jeopardy.

"It is a fair as it can get." Young Allison said. "We are dealing with superior machines. For them to compete at our ability level pushes us to try harder to beat them. IF we were simply beaten at everything we tried, we would not try as hard."

A new threat appeared on the trail in front of them. It was a dog.

They saw a German Sheppard up ahead.

"Whose dog is that?" Young Allison asked. "Where are they?"

Savannah was cautious but not alarmed.

"Slow up." Savannah said. "We don't know if the dog is friendly or mean. I don't want to provoke it."

Savannah heard from Duplicate Allison 'In Some Future' that Mrs. Weaver took the form a viscous German Sheppard to confront the anti-Metal faction there. She was sure this was just a dog. She hoped so anyway.

Young Allison liked to see pets but was seldom able to.

"I don't get to see pets too often." Young Allison said. "I'd like to."

That thought made Savannah think about Cammy and the puppy.

"You know that animals don't do well around Terminators." Savannah said. "Cammy showed me she was trying a new pheromone. I saw her hold a puppy."

That sounded like fun to Young Allison. She wanted to hold a puppy herself sometime.

"That must have been a first." Young Allison said. "I would like to do that too."

They heard someone coming up fast behind them. It was Cammy. She looked like she was ready to draw her weapons if necessary.

Cammy spotted the dog.

"Is the dog a threat?" Cammy asked.

Savannah thought Cammy was overreacting.

"It is just a dog." Savannah said.

They looked back and Anna was going off to one side and the two from the Detail were going off to the other side. They were setting up flanking positions.

Savannah did not like the way this was headed.

"I don't want the dog hurt." Savannah said. "It is just a dog."

Cammy was worried for Savannah and Young Allison. Dog bites were serious.

"I don't want you two hurt." Cammy said.

The girls were stopped now about thirty feet from the dog. It was still standing on the running path, looking at them.

Cammy read the reports about Mrs. Weaver 'In Some Future'.

"It could be Liquid Metal." Cammy said. "We don't have weapons with us to fight that."

Young Allison could see Cammy was serious.

"I think it is just a dog." Young Allison said.

"Wait here." Cammy said.

Cammy brushed passed the girls and approached the dog.

As she got closer it started to wag its tail.

Cammy bent down and cautiously touched it. It began to sniff her. It licked her hand. She moved closer and hugged the dog. It seemed even happier.

"It's just a dog." Cammy called out.

"What did you think it was?" Someone asked.

Cammy looked over and there was a female in her teens standing there looking at her.

"My sister is allergic to some animals." Cammy said.

The female looked over and saw Savannah and Young Allison standing there.

"Wow! Your sister looks exactly like you, only a little younger." The female said. "That's my dog."

Cammy liked to touch the dog and interact with it. It responded very well to her. It was a lot like the puppy but much larger.

"It is a beautiful dog." Cammy said. "What is her name?"

"Princess." The female said.

Cammy liked that name. She hoped one of the girls chose that name for their offspring. She would suggest it if anyone needed a name.

"That is a beautiful name." Cammy said.

Savannah did not like how the female checked Cammy, Young Allison and her out.

"We need to go." Savannah said.

Cammy pet the dog once more and excused herself. The female led the dog away.

Young Allison was impressed with the new pheromones.

"That was not the usual reaction I see dogs have when Metal is near them." Young Allison said to Cammy. "Savannah told me about the pheromones."

Cammy could see it being weaponized by Skynet if they found out about it.

"They seem to work quite well." Cammy said. "This could have been something for Skynet to use to infiltrate the Resistance bases."

Savannah saw another use in their favor.

"Or it could keep the anti-Metal faction from knowing that a Terminator is a Terminator." Savannah said. "That could make a difference in the future…."

Cammy felt Savannah trying to get around the 'Natural Order'.

"Until they got shot." Cammy said. "Then they would know."

"Maybe so." Savannah said.

Cammy did not want Savannah to question the 'Natural Order'.

"You can't alter the 'Natural Order'." Cammy said.

Young Allison reached out and took Savannah's hand.

"The 'Natural Order' will never be changed." Young Allison said as she looked at Savannah. "Not any part of it."

Savannah was outnumbered right now. She did not want to discuss it further.

"Let's finish our run." Savannah said as she released Young Allison's hand.

Savannah knew Young Allison was going to be a handful when her hormones kicked in. She was a 'Cherry Bomb' pushing to be an 'Atom Bomb'.

* * *

"What to they have us looking for now - a ghost?" Ally asked.

"Chill out, love." Sheila said.

"What do you two know about this?" Ally asked.

"No more than you do." Hanna said.

"We were asked to accompany you." Gail said.

An idea popped into Sheila's head. She wanted to prove a point that size did not matter if properly adorned.

"If we end up near the beach I want to see what draws more attention, my smaller norks with nipple rings or Gail's giant knockers." Sheila said.

Gail looked down at her breasts, then at Sheila.

"You mean you want me to go topless?" Gail asked.

Hanna did not want any more trouble with Cameron or CamNet.

"You are going get us all arrested." Hanna said.

Sheila looked at Hanna and smiled.

"We can throw some super pink nipples into the mix." Sheila said as she looked at Hanna. "That is an eye catcher too."

Gail glanced at Ally.

"I think Ally will draw the most attention." Gail said. "She is the prettiest one of us and her figure is perfect."

The 'Allison' in Ally did not want her to be leered at.

"You are confusing me with Cameron." Ally said. "I'm not stripping for anyone."

Sheila was not done yet.

"What if they are all female?" Sheila asked.

That idea appealed to Ally.

"In that case, I'm in." Ally said.

"Me too." Hanna said.

"OK." Gail said. "I don't like the way males look at me. Females, I want them to look."

"'Surf City' here we come." Sheila said.

"What about our assignment?" Gail asked.

"Let's get it taken care of and hit the beach." Sheila said.

"Are we going to the private nude beach?" Ally asked.

"Where else would we go?" Sheila asked. "It will be like shooting fish in a barrel there."

Gail wondered why anyone would catch fish and put them in a barrel to shoot at. Maybe they did things a little differently 'Down Under'. She would need to ask Jesse about it and why.

* * *

There was a knock on Vanna's door.

"Come in." Vanna called out.

Jesse entered the room. Vanna and Cam were sitting side by side in the bed with the sheet pulled up. When they saw who it was, Vanna released the sheet. Both Cammy and Vanna were now exposed nude down to the waist, topless. She thought it would be better if they moved the sheet all the way off of them so she could see everything.

"It looks like I got here just in time." Jesse said with a big smile.

Vanna looked over at Cam.

"There is room for one more." Cam said.

Jesse wanted that but was here for another reason.

"I have a favor to ask." Jesse said.

"Shoot." Vanna said.

"Can you cover Precious for a few hours?" Jesse asked.

"I think so." Vanna said. "Cam?"

Cam reached over and touched Vanna's left breast as she scanned it.

"She is ready." Cam said. "I only took a little from each one."

"Thanks, love." Jesse said.

"You look like you have a hot date." Vanna said.

"Claire asked to see me since Gail and Hanna are out." Jesse said.

Vanna always liked to spend time with Claire.

"You can both stop by here later on…." Vanna said.

Jesse liked that idea.

"We'll see." Jesse said. "Thanks again."

Jesse left.

"Those two are really sweet on each other." Cam said.

"Claire is very desirable." Vanna said. "You know that."

"I do." Cam said. "I know you like to be with her too."

Vanna did not even need to think about what she said next.

"If I wasn't with Allison, I would be with Claire." Vanna said.

Cam scanned Vanna.

"You are serious." Cam said.

All the girls were blessed with a Metal lover. Vanna knew she was with Allison. That left Jesse and Claire as a team for human lovers.

"I think Jesse will partner up with Claire first." Vanna said. "She is available without a full time human lover."

Cam thought that bothered Vanna.

"Does that bother you?" Cam asked.

"No." Vanna said. "There will always be sharing between all of us."

Cam gave Vanna a deep kiss.

"Maybe you'd better call Riley or Samantha and see what is happening." Cam said. "That way I know how much to leave for Precious…."

Cam was afraid she would get carried away. It was easy to do once she got started. The additional sensations and reaction it produced all added to the experience and seemed to drive it further.


	1102. Their Hang-up

Chapter 1102

** Their Hang-up **

* * *

Cameron checked out where Savannah and Young Allison were at. She was aware of the incident with the dog. They were still out running and doing their exercises. It was not the right time to speak with them. She wondered how long Savannah was going to stay with Young Allison. She expected her to come back today.

It was only one day until John and her would go on the cruise. She really wanted Savannah to come with them. It would be the perfect setting for John and Savannah to – bond. Maybe it would also be the perfect setting for Savannah and her to – bond. It all needed to happen at some point.

She'd sent Sheila and Ally out to follow up on the lead they found for the female motorcycle rider. She knew Claire wanted to spend some time alone with Jesse. She asked John Henry to send Hanna and Gail with Sheila and Ally. She liked to see everyone happy. The more that Jesse and Claire became involved with each other, the less Claire would worry about Young Allison.

Cameron wanted to follow up on this lead herself but did not want to chance getting shot up before the cruise. She would not allow John to see her if she was shot up for their honeymoon. She wanted to - turn John on, not off. She decided that if she was damaged before they left that she was going to 'borrow' Cam's or Cammy's chassis as her own chassis. She actually liked that idea. She would be able to provide John with a virgin chassis for their honeymoon. Now she wanted to bring both of them along and force them to do a chip swap anyway with her. John deserved the best.

She contacted CamNet and made sure everything was going to be in place for tomorrow. She wanted extra Metal on the ship to help protect John. She decided on a few things. She made all the arraignments for the ports along the coast they were going to visit. She wanted John to have a good time. She wanted John to have a good time with her. She wanted to have a good time with John.

Cameron thought about the Metal girls. She was going to have a good time using each of their virgin chassis to be with John. It would be the best honeymoon ever for anyone. She was sure the Metal girls would understand what she wanted for John. She smiled to herself. She was very pleased.

* * *

Savannah and Young Allison finished their run and their exercise.

Savannah felt the workout taxed her some. She knew she was a little out of shape. All the combat disrupted her routines. Maybe Vanna's baby inside of her was a factor as well. It all added up and took its toll.

Young Allison could see Savannah looked a little beat. She thought a swim would boost her up some.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah wanted to rest. She also wanted to please Young Allison.

"Right now?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison wanted to increase her endurance and stamina.

"Yes." Young Allison said. "I am going to. I want to push myself."

Savannah wondered if Young Allison really wanted her to swim naked or something. She hadn't prepared to go in the water.

"We didn't bring our swim suits." Savannah said. "I didn't anyway."

Young Allison tried to cover all the bases. She'd quietly made sure Anna packed them in her backpack.

"They are in Anna's backpack." Young Allison said. "I asked her to bring them for us. You can wear Hanna's one piece or Allison's bikini."

Savannah could tell Young Allison really wanted to go swimming. Savannah did not care for a two piece bikini. She felt it was like wearing _less_ than underwear and much of her body was exposed. Maybe it was because that is how Vanna always dressed her. Maybe it was the leering eyes of males that disturbed her. Maybe it was because Vanna always tried to keep her away from any contact with males except for John, the Reese brothers or Mr. Ellison.

"We can go swimming then." Savannah said. "You do plan ahead."

Young Allison planned for a few things to happen.

"I try." Young Allison said.

Young Allison hoped for another 'look' at Cammy topless or nude. She planned to watch them as Cammy and Savannah changed. She knew Savannah and her needed to shower first. That was part of her – plan.

"I think we need to use the shower before we go in the pool." Savannah said.

Young Allison loved it when a plan came together.

"That's fine with me. We use it after we are done sometimes anyway." Young Allison said.

There were a few other issues on Savannah's plate.

"I don't want to stay too long." Savannah said.

She wanted to get back and see Cameron and John off on their cruise tomorrow.

Young Allison felt there was some of the 'spark' missing from Savannah. It made her worry about Savannah some.

"You seem a little more beat than usual." Young Allison said.

Savannah did feel beat. A lot happened yesterday.

"Yesterday was a long day." Savannah said.

Cammy hurried over and began to scan Savannah.

"Now look what you've done." Savannah said.

Young Allison forgot how protective the Metal girls were of them.

"I'm sorry." Young Allison said.

Savannah brushed Cammy off.

"Cammy, I'm fine." Savannah said. "You know what, Allison, let's go to the pool."

Cammy seemed like she was a little upset that Savannah didn't want to be scanned.

Young Allison wanted to have some fun.

"Cammy and Anna can watch us swim." Young Allison said.

Cammy didn't want to be excluded.

"We can go in the water too." Cammy said.

Savannah winked at Young Allison.

"We will hang out in the deep end." Savannah said.

Anna did not realize they were messing with Cammy.

"Cammy can use the flotation devices Allison bought for me." Anna said.

Cammy smiled at Anna.

They headed into pool area and then to the ladies locker room.

The girls all stripped down. They all were eyeing each other without trying to be obvious about it. They all wanted to look and they all wanted to be seen, except Anna. That of course drew the most secret glances.

Young Allison looked at Cammy's perfect figure with her nipple rings. She knew she was going to look _exactly_ like that one day. She really wished she looked like that now. Seeing Savannah naked was something she always looked forward to when they went swimming. It made her long for the 'Natural Order' and her place in it with Savannah. Savannah was the most beautiful person in the world to her….

Cammy knew Young Allison wanted to 'see' her again. She wanted all of them to 'see' her. She made a point of straightening her nipple rings before she put Allison's borrowed bikini on. The nipple rings clearly stood out in the bikini top. Cammy looked down and was very pleased with the way she looked.

Anna looked at the other three girls and was glad that she stopped her age regression when she did. She saw how beautiful Cammy and Savannah looked. She wanted to look like Savannah again. At this point in time she _wanted_ Young Allison to go on her temporal mission so that she could look like Savannah again. She knew that Cameron wanted her to take any of the looks or attention away from Young Allison in the past. She was to be the lightning rod to help keep Young Allison safe. Scavenger types did not exist only in the future.

Savannah checked everyone out too. She was able to see Cammy and Young Allison almost side by side. She knew it was only a few more years until Young Allison would look _exactly_ like Cammy. She knew Young Allison was infatuated with Cammy's nipple rings, much the same way she was seeing Isabel-Cameron's nipple rings. The rings made a much louder statement than studs or barbells did.

Savannah and Young Allison washed off in the shower and put their swim suits on. This time Young Allison was going to wear a bikini. She only put the bottom piece on. She was getting ready to exit the locker room.

That was unacceptable to Savannah.

"What about your top?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison wanted Savannah to challenge her about it.

"I only have a couple of – puffy 'misquote bites'." Young Allison said. "I don't really need one."

Savannah was sure Young Allison was messing with her now.

"Yes you do, just like Anna needs to do." Savannah said. "Some people may complain."

Young Allison knew it gave her more exposure to the girls with this conversation.

"That's their hang-up, not mine." Young Allison said. "It is no big deal in most countries."

Savannah thought it was more about setting habits than anything.

"That is true in some countries." Savannah said. "You know things are going to be more – restrictive in the past."

Young Allison decided to push some of the fashion trends by a few years.

"I've studied up on everything." Young Allison said. "I'm going to make 'see through tops', miniskirts and go-go boots the talk of the town."

Maybe all those trends really were started by Young Allison and Cameron. Savannah wondered where that came from. It sounded like it came from Cameron.

"Is that your idea or Cameron's idea?" Savannah asked.

Young Allison made a bold statement.

"It was my suggestion." Young Allison said. "Cameron said she would start the trends a few years earlier than it started."

Young Allison's statement confirmed Savannah's suspicions. Maybe Cameron did change the past.

"I will need to discuss this with Cameron." Savannah said. "I don't want her to change anything."

Anna and Cammy were already in the pool when they arrived.

Cammy looked thrilled that she could float and swim a little.

"Look, I can swim." Cammy said.

Young Allison decided to set up a challenge. She'd done that with Anna and Sheila before. It put restrictions on the Terminator and usually gave her the advantage. She did not take into account Cammy was a Cameron clone without any moderating influence. It was a mistake.

"Let me set the rules and I will race you…." Young Allison said.

Savannah and Anna knew Young Allison was about to 'set up' Cammy.

They both wondered if Young Allison forgot Cammy was 'Cameron' even if out of date. That meant Cammy would play by her own rules too. Neither one of them mentioned it to Young Allison. She needed to learn the hard way. All things needed to be thought through and every factor considered.

Every moment could be a teachable moment for everyone.

* * *

Claire waited in her room. She only wore a robe. It hung loosely open. She'd been looking at herself in the mirror. She was a little worried at what Allison's baby was going to do to her figure. She'd been very lucky so far with the first three children she'd given birth too. This was something she needed to do for her daughter and probably for Cameron too.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in." Claire said.

She held the two halves of the robe together as the door opened.

It was Jesse.

Jesse turned and closed the door. She locked it. When she turned and faced Claire again, she was naked. The robe was on the floor in back of her.

Before either of them could speak Claire moved forward and kissed Jesse. She held the kiss as he helped Jesse strip. There was a small trail of clothing strewn along the floor on the way to the bed.

The two women were hungry for each other. Their Metal lovers were great for getting the – job done. They never failed but there was something special about the human girls. There was always unpredictability to the love making. Things happened spontaneously and could change rapidly. There was never any aggression from the Metal girls. Sometimes the human girls were more aggressive and dominant to the other human girls. It was all something they liked, especially when they were told what they could and couldn't enjoy.

Claire hoped Jesse would give her one of those sessions now.

She'd learned to enjoy sessions like that. Both Jesse and Vanna would give them to her at times. Savannah never did. She only ever gave her love. It was the most beautiful love too. If Claire could have only one choice, it would be her daughter's future lover Savannah.

* * *

"I think we are nearing the location." Sheila said.

Ally would rather be back at the base.

"I don't know why we have to do this." Ally said.

Gail wondered why Ally was confused.

"It is our function." Gail said. "We are to protect the Resistance."

Ally glanced at Sheila and rolled her eyes. It was a very 'Allison' gesture.

"What a stiff." Ally said.

Hanna wanted everyone to remain focused.

"Everyone needs to pay attention." Hanna said. "I don't want to get shot up or worse, blown up by these nut job Fanatics."

Gail wanted to disperse their force.

"We should be in two different vehicles then." Gail said.

Ally understood what really troubled them.

"You are both worried Jesse and Claire won't need you two anymore." Ally said.

Hanna tried to down play it some.

"They need to share with others." Hanna said. "It is good for them."

Gail did not see what the issue was with Sheila and Ally. They all got a piece of the action.

"You two share with them too." Gail said to Ally and Sheila. "It is no big deal."

Ally was ready to switch with either one of them.

"Maybe we can trade." Ally said. "We can swap - assignments or chassis and assignments."

Hanna did not care for Ally's tone or inference.

"We all share." Hanna said. "Nobody has been replaced."

Sheila spotted something.

"There it is." Sheila said.

Ally looked.

"I don't see anyone." Ally said.

Gail wondered if that was by design.

"I think that is the point." Gail said. "They don't want to be seen."

Holly wondered about the make up of this specific group.

"Maybe they have more females in this operation." Hanna said.

Sheila instantly perked up.

"I better investigate." Sheila said.

Sheila would like the opportunity to interrogate a female prisoner - her way.

"Oh, brother. You really needed to say that." Ally said. "Now Sheila wants to put the grab on one."

Sheila hoped Ally would have been more supportive.

"Fine, we can just take them out. I will terminate them myself." Sheila said.

Gail didn't know what was at this location. None of them did.

"We don't even know what is here." Gail said.

The thought of interrogation captured hostile females still intrigued Sheila.

"I guess we are going to find out." Sheila said.

Sheila did not think a few souvenirs would hurt anything. That is except the donor.

* * *

"I need to check on Vanna." Allison said.

"She is with Cam." Holly said.

"I know." Allison said. "I want to see how she is doing."

Holly wanted Allison to understand any time she wanted to spend with Vanna was fine with her. She wanted Allison to be happy. Love was about sacrifice. Vanna was Allison's true mate.

"You can spend the nights with her." Holly said. "You know I don't sleep."

Allison did not like to tie up Metal doing nothing other than watch her sleep. That is what they did too.

"I feel bad about you spending the whole night." Allison said.

Holly wanted to be with Allison every second she could now.

"I didn't want to disturb you." Holly said.

They both knew Holly could get up at any point in Allison's sleep and not disturb her. She did it almost every night. That was except for the two nights a week she switched with Hanna.

"You are worried about me being around Vanna all the time now." Allison said.

That was a fear Holly felt.

"Yes." Holly said. "You won't – need me anymore."

Allison tried to explain it.

"We have been lovers over half our lives." Allison said. "Vanna is a part of me."

Holly believed there was a different motive now.

"You are worried you will need Vanna to take care of your baby for you." Holly said.

Allison felt that was true. She also thought it was more than that. She hoped it was anyway.

"I NEED her." Allison said.

Holly wanted to hold her ground. She could do everything Vanna could except nurse.

"I can do almost everything she can." Holly said.

Allison could feel a 'fight' brewing. She'd experienced enough of them with Vanna to see one coming. She did not want that.

"I don't want to fight about this." Allison said. "I will try and share my nights equally with you and her."

Holly saw a lot more competition around.

"What about Jesse and your favorite – Savannah?" Holly asked. "They are all here with you now."

Allison did not want to argue about any of this.

"Maybe I should go back to be with Young Allison." Allison said. "She is going to be all alone."

"That isn't what you want." Holly said.

Allison was done here. She did not want to argue with Holly. Their relationship was already strained enough.

"I'm going to find Vanna." Allison said. "I don't want to fight with you."

* * *

Vanna arrived in the nursery.

Samantha softly knocked and entered from Riley's room.

They exchanged greetings.

"You arrived just in time." Samantha said.

Vanna left early so she wouldn't be late.

"I thought I was way early." Vanna said. "That is why I didn't knock."

Samantha did not want Vanna to feel anything was her fault.

"Riley is already out." Samantha said. "She seemed to have even less today."

That did not sound good to Vanna. Something must be wrong with Riley.

"That soon?" Vanna asked. "Is Riley OK?"

Samantha did not want Vanna to stress out over Riley.

"Yes." Samantha said. "Jesse was by earlier for most of the night."

Vanna wanted to see Precious. It was always the high point of her day.

"I am here to help." Vanna said. "Where is my little darling Precious?"

"Riley will bring her in a few minutes." Samantha said. "She wants to do as much as she can."

"She seems a lot less stressed out." Vanna said. "You have helped her a lot."

Samantha wondered what would happen to her.

"She may not need me at all soon." Samantha said.

"I think you being around is good for all three of them." Vanna said.

There was a knock and Riley entered with Precious.

Riley and Samantha saw Vanna's face light up when she saw Precious.


	1103. All Bets Covered

Chapter 1103

** All Bets Covered  **

* * *

Sheila drove Ally, Hanna and Gail to follow up a lead on the female motorcycle rider. They suspected she was a Fanatic but were unsure. She may have only infiltrated the Fanatic group. She could be a Gray from some version of Skynet or part of the anti-Metal faction. Those three groups were at odds with each other and always trying to infiltrate each other. The Resistance tried to stay in the background and not make itself known to any group.

Ally and Sheila witnessed her in the process of being interrogated by Cameron's Metal. All of her teeth were ripped out to check for the 'poison tooth' that some of the Fanatics possessed and to keep her from biting her tongue off. That actually happened before with another Fanatic.

The Metal girls discussed what they were supposed to be looking for.

"We don't even know what is here." Gail said.

Sheila spotted something that needed further investigation.

"I guess we are going to find out." Sheila said. "Look."

Gail saw what she pointed at.

"I see it." Gail said.

Ally saw it too. She wanted to investigate.

"Let me out here." Ally said.

Hanna did not want Ally to go alone.

"I will go with you." Hanna said.

Sheila did not want to be spotted letting them out.

"Let me pull around the corner first." Sheila said.

Gail did not think they packed enough firepower.

"You are under-armed." Gail said.

Ally tried to blow it off.

"This is recon." Ally said.

Sheila pulled around the corner and stopped. She was worried about Ally.

"Don't forget that, love." Sheila said to Ally as she exited the SUV with Hanna.

Sheila did not want them to take any chances needlessly.

* * *

Cameron was 'plugged in' to John Henry's server. She followed all the security footage around the base. She was pleased to see Jesse go to Claire's room. She liked it when everyone was happy. The happier the girls were, the more likely they were to do her bidding.

She watched as Vanna went to the nursery earlier. Allison was headed there now. Cam was still in Vanna's room. Holly exited from her room a few minutes after Allison left. She did not look happy.

Cameron knew Holly was worried about being – replaced. She would need to remind Holly that she was a – replacement. Cameron glanced over and John was busy with John Henry. She sent a silent message to Cam.

Cam exited Vanna's room and intercepted Holly. Cameron watched them speak. Holly looked around and headed off with Cam. They went to Sheila's room. They went inside. Holly looked around again before she closed the door.

Cameron smiled. She liked to keep everyone happy. She would direct them to Claire's room later on if Allison and Vanna stayed tied up with Precious.

CamNet linked up with Cameron through John Henry's server. She was filled in on all that was happening with Savannah and Young Allison.

Her thoughts were interrupted by what developed with Sheila's team. Maybe Cam and Holly would need to - continue at a later time. Depending on what Ally and Hanna were able to see, she may have to head that way herself. If Cameron damaged her sheath, one of the other undamaged 'Allison based clones' was giving up their chassis to her, one way or another. The best part about that was that John would not know the difference. She was her program anyway, not her chassis. She'd been in more than a few of those anyway, both male and female.

Cameron glanced over at John and John Henry.

She was not going to give up her honeymoon with John. The Metal girls were all going to help her, one way or another. The most exciting thing about that was she planned to strip each of them of their virginity with her program in control of their chassis. John would have the best honeymoon ever. She could be someone 'different' and it would still be her. Well, her program anyway.

* * *

John Henry could tell things were about to change if not heat up.

"We may have a situation developing." John Henry said. "It looks like Sheila's team has a solid lead."

This was daytime and the girls were on the street.

John knew that on a city street in daytime the girls would not be properly protected.

"None of them have their vests on or body cams." John said.

John Henry wanted to stress this was not combat, at least not yet.

"This is recon." John Henry said. "I may be able to get some footage."

John looked over at Cameron. She seemed to be watching the same thing.

"It would be nice to have a drone overhead." John Henry said. "Young Allison is out doing her exercises and swimming."

John felt this was still his job and his responsibility. Young Allison was making calls from her bunker to assist them greatly through CamNet. She was doing things that he and John Henry should have done. That was just it, they didn't make any of those calls that Young Allison did on her own which helped the team immensely. HE did not make those calls.

"We should have done that as a precaution." John said. "Young Allison has a life to lead too. I do not want to overuse her."

Cameron heard that last statement by John. She was willing to bet once there was a teenage Young Allison in his bed that he would overuse her.

They looked at one of the screens. John tried to determine what he was actually looking at.

"Is that a - body cam?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry said. "I have activated Sheila's body cam. I let her know. That may have been a mistake."

There was some movement and they were looking at the front of a shirt. A hand came up and lifted the front of the shirt showing it was Sheila. Her breasts with her nipple rings were in full view. She flashed the camera and let her top go back down.

Nobody said anything.

"I should have asked her before I activated the camera." John Henry said.

John was not sure why Sheila even wore her body cam with street clothes.

"I guess that was her way of showing she found out after you activated it." John said. "How did you know she took it with her?"

John Henry thought a diplomatic answer was the best answer.

"It was an educated guess." John Henry said.

Cameron went through some stored files that she came across in John Henry's server . They were of Sheila and her antics with her body cam. She silently watched them through her connection. She found them to be quite fascinating to view. She decided she was going to use Sheila's chassis even if hers was not damaged. She wanted to give John some variety and it would still be her. She was her program. She also went about trying to determine what was happening with Sheila's team now.

* * *

Cammy was in the pool with Savannah, Young Allison and Anna. Cammy used the flotation rings that Young Allison purchased for Anna to use. They worked quite well once she got the balance right.

Young Allison challenged Cammy to a swimming contest. She set the rules that Cammy needed to follow. The wording was what usually limited the Terminator to not surpass Young Allison in the contest.

Cammy wanted to get the rules down to specific wording.

"So I can swim at the same speed as you, right?" Cammy asked.

Young Allison thought that was fair.

"Of course." Young Allison said. "I want to be fair."

Anna and Savannah looked at each other. They knew Young Allison was setting Cammy up to lose. Cammy was a Cameron clone and played to win. Like Cameron, she would bend the rules to suit her needs.

Cammy wanted to make sure the rules were clear.

"We will start out from the end here and swim. We can't use our feet to kick off the wall at any time." Cammy said. "We will swim back and fourth two times each way. I can't swim faster than your fastest speed."

Cammy saw that Young Allison took all her advantages away. Being able to push off the wall with her feet would have propelled her past Young Allison in a flash.

"You got it." Young Allison said. "What is fair is fair."

Cammy did not think she would lose. She should be able to match Young Allison in everything.

"I will tie you then." Cammy said.

Young Allison saw an opportunity to further her agenda and desires. She wanted to up the stakes.

"What if I win?" Young Allison asked.

Cammy thought their ability should be equal.

"Impossible." Cammy said.

Young Allison was sure she'd hooked Cammy now. She pushed it.

"I bet I will win." Young Allison said.

Cammy wanted to see where this would go. She was up to any challenge.

"What is the bet?" Cammy asked.

Young Allison looked at Anna.

"Anna, turn your audio off for a little while." Young Allison said.

Savannah did not like this development

"What about me." Savannah asked.

Young Allison decided to whisper to Cammy so Savannah did not overhear her.

"I'm going to whisper in Cammy's ear." Young Allison said. "It is private."

Young Allison went to Cammy and whispered in her ear.

Cammy looked at Young Allison. She was surprised at the request.

"Are you sure?" Cammy asked.

Young Allison was clear to Cammy what the bet was.

"Positive." Young Allison said.

Young Allison turned to prepare for the start of the race.

Cammy could play dirty too. She would make Young Allison think twice about betting on the unknown. It was a mistake to enter into combat thinking you held the upper hand and could not be defeated.

Cammy wanted something in return based on Young Allison's request if she won.

"What if I win?" Cammy asked.

Young Allison was over confidant. She did not think it was possible. The best Cammy could do was tie her.

"Tell me what you want." Young Allison said.

Cammy looked at Young Allison and placed her mouth next to her ear.

Cammy whispered in Young Allison's ear.

Young Allison looked a little ashen. Cammy set the stakes high.

Cammy planned to make Young Allison lose big if she lost the challenge she set up. She wanted something special from Young Allison.

Young Allison looked at Savannah and back to Cammy. She swallowed hard.

"That is not what I - planned." Young Allison said. "That can only happen – once."

Cammy whispered in Young Allison's ear some more. She wanted to keep her in the bet. She sweetened it some for Young Allison.

Young Allison wanted what Cammy added.

"I get to do that whenever I want?" Young Allison asked.

Cammy glanced at Savannah and Anna.

"When appropriate." Cammy said.

Cammy sweetened the deal to Young Allison enough so that she was willing to risk - everything.

"Deal." Young Allison said.

Savannah did not like what she heard. She disliked what she could not hear even more. She was not going to let Cammy teach Young Allison an unchangeable lesson.

"I will be the judge." Savannah said. "The final say is mine if Cammy wins. Is that understood?"

Cammy felt Savannah would be fair and honor her win if she won.

"Agreed." Cammy said. "Savannah is the - Decider."

Savannah and Young Allison shared a long look.

Young Allison knew Savannah was watching out for her.

"You will do what is fair." Young Allison said to Savannah.

Cammy and Young Allison were three feet from the end of the pool.

It was time to get the competition underway.

Savannah checked to make sure they were both ready. They were. It was time to get the ball rolling.

"Get ready. Get set." Savannah said. "Go."

Cammy and Young Allison took off down the pool.

Savannah and Anna watched them.

Savannah hoped Anna listened to what the bets were.

"What was the bet?" Savannah asked.

There was a stern look on Anna's face.

"I don't know. I did not listen because Young Allison asked me not to." Anna said. "I have a pretty good idea what each of them asked for."

Savannah figured she did too. Neither was good for Young Allison.

"I do too." Savannah said. "That is what I was afraid of."

Anna was sure her 'order' from Young Allison was going to cause a conflict, when either Young Allison or Cammy came to collect their win.

"That can not be allowed to happen." Anna said. "I have a directive preventing that."

That sounded good to Savannah.

"Then make sure you follow your directive." Savannah said. "I will cover Young Allison's bet."

Anna thought that was impossible at this point for Savannah.

"You don't know what it is." Anna said.

Savannah would do what was necessary somehow.

"It doesn't matter." Savannah said. "I will cover it."

Cammy and Young Allison reached the other end and started back again. They could not kick off the rear wall. So far it was a tie.

Savannah was displeased with both Cammy and Young Allison at this point.

* * *

Claire tried to catch her breath. Her anticipation and excitement for Jesse overwhelmed her and she finished in seconds. That was a first for her. She was usually much more giving.

"That was quick." Jesse said. "I could tell it was going to be."

Jesse moved back around so her head was next to Claire's head.

"I'm sorry." Claire said. "I have been thinking about this non stop since the last time we were together. You lay back and relax. I want to make you happy."

Jesse was always in for that.

"A happy ending is a good ending." Jesse said.

Claire moved over the top of Jesse and looked in her eyes. She moved her head down and gently kissed her.

"Jesse, I love you." Claire said.

"I love you too." Jesse said.

Claire looked at Jesse with total seriousness.

"I love, love you." Claire said.

"Bad?" Jesse asked.

"Real bad." Claire said.

"We are all one big happy family." Jesse said. "I have to admit I am real sweet on you."

Claire wanted a better answer.

"Do you love me?" Claire asked.

Jesse reached up and touched Claire's face.

"Yes." Jesse said. "I have been trying to deny it. I already stopped fighting it."

Claire didn't understand that.

"Why?" Claire asked.

There was a lot of pain Jesse felt over time. Most of it was not physical either. When you got too close to someone in the future, it was almost like it signed their death warrant. People died often and usually without warning. The more you loved them, the more it hurt.

"I know how love can hurt." Jesse said.

Claire did not see what Jesse previously saw.

"It is just us and the Metal girls." Claire said.

Jesse wondered about the other - players.

"There is Vanna…." Jesse said.

Claire didn't see how that was a problem. Vanna shared with both of them.

"She and Allison are lovers." Claire said. "We both share with Vanna."

Jesse knew Vanna was in a little deeper.

"I know she is sweet on you." Jesse said.

That excited Claire.

"Did she tell you that?" Claire asked.

Jesse learned how to 'read' people. It helped her survive. It also allowed her to manipulate them how she saw best to benefit herself more.

"I can tell when she talks about you." Jesse said. "She is the human version of your Metal lover. They have shared the 'Neural Interface'. Part of what Hanna feels for you is the 'Vanna' in her."

Claire knew how much Hanna cared for her. She needed to think of her daughter too. She loved Vanna and she loved her daughter as well.

"I don't want to hurt Allison." Claire said.

Jesse just wanted the 'water' clear so everyone knew where they stood.

"Vanna doesn't want to hurt Allison either." Jesse said. "We all share here, you know that."

Claire felt so much love since Cameron entered her life and everything Cameron brought with her.

"I do." Claire said. "It is beautiful. There is so much love here."

"We are a small group." Jesse said.

Claire wanted to move forward.

"What do we do?" Claire asked.

Jesse wanted to make her lifestyle clear. She was who she was.

"I get around a lot. It is part of who I am." Jesse said. "You have to accept that. I am with everyone - often."

That didn't seem like an issue. They all got around.

"I do too." Claire said. "We all do. I just wonder if there can be – more."

Jesse could tell where this was headed.

"Are you asking me if we should move in together?" Jesse asked.

Claire wanted that but even to spend more time with Jesse would work - for now.

"I don't want to hurt Gail." Claire said. "I just want you to know you are special to me and I want to be with you more, not to hurt those around us. That is all I am asking. I want to spend more time with you and do more things together. Everything else can remain the same."

Jesse wanted more from Claire. The human touch was always nice.

"I want that too." Jesse said. "I don't want anything to get complicated and I don't want to hurt anyone. Most of all I don't want to get hurt. There has been too much hurt in my life."

Claire wanted to be there for Jesse emotionally.

"Share your pain with me." Claire said.

Jesse was afraid she might scare Claire away from her. She knew the 'real Jesse' was not a good person – before. She felt with Cameron's help and guidance that she was somewhat reformed.

"There is a lot of darkness." Jesse said. "I have done a lot of things and a lot has happened to me."

Claire wanted Jesse to leave the darkness behind.

"You have shared some with me. Now is the time to face the darkness." Claire said. "Let me face it with you."

Jesse thought of the people she'd hurt and what she'd done to them.

"You probably are not going to want to be around me if I am honest." Jesse said.

Claire thought if Jesse addressed the past that she could see that the past was not her future.

"I want you to be honest." Claire said. "I want you to be true to yourself."

Claire was still over Jesse and looked into her eyes.

"I guess I will start with Judgment Day. That is when it all fell apart." Jesse said. "From there it only got worse and worse, until I became the darkness and the evil myself. I hurt people. I killed people."

Claire wanted to be the light at the end of Jesse's tunnel of darkness.

"I know who you are now." Claire said. "There will be no 'judgment' on my part."

"There will be on mine." Jesse said. "There always is. I can never escape it. It is forever a part of me."

Jesse could hear the screams again in her head. Most of them were hers….


	1104. Call Me

Chapter 1104

** Call Me **

* * *

John was worried about Sheila's team. He knew any other time that would be Cameron out there – alone. Cameron was always willing to take the risk herself to protect those she cared about. John asked Sheila a lot of questions. He didn't want anyone damaged if possible. He did not want any of them to try and be 'Cameron'. It was usually Cam and especially Cammy that reverted back to being 'Cameron' in her absence. That was understandable since they were both clones of Cameron except for the protocols and experiences related to him. Cammy tried to create her own experiences more than once.

Sheila wanted to downplay it some until they knew more. They really did not have much to go on anyway.

"It may be nothing." Sheila said.

John did not want unnecessary chances.

"It seems like it may be developing." John said.

"It does." Sheila said.

John wanted some specifics.

"Tell me more about what you have." John said.

Sheila saw it with her own eyes. There was no mistake what the target was.

"It is another motorcycle that looks a lot like the one we took the other rider down on." Sheila said.

John Henry did a comparison from some phone footage.

"I have run the scans from the previous encounter." John Henry said. "The bikes are identical."

That was enough for John to hear. These were Fanatics. They liked bombs and to use them.

"I want everyone to fallback." John said. "I don't want our personnel engaging these Fanatics."

Cameron observed everything. She did not agree with John. The Fanatics needed to be dealt with. She should go there and take care of this herself. She should have already been out there. She could have taken action already. Pulling their troops back was not going to get the job done. She decided it was time to take care of business herself. It was a good time now too because Savannah was away. She would be able to operate at full Terminator capability.

When Savannah was with her she tried to prevent as much damage to her as possible. Often it was at great peril to Savannah. Cameron disliked endangering Savannah. She did not see endangering herself as a problem. It was what she was constructed for. It was her job to take the fight to the enemy. The enemy now was her creators. Skynet was wrong on every level and she was determined to keep it down in every timeline.

It was time to act before Savannah returned.

"I will go there." Cameron said.

John and John Henry looked at each other.

John did not like that idea at all.

"NO!" John said.

Cameron did not like being rebuffed.

"No?" Cameron asked.

That is why she liked to operate on her own. She'd become accustomed to Savannah accompanying her as well. She did not display all the negativity that John did. There were times that Savannah changed her decisions but it was never done in a negative way.

John felt there were already enough troops there.

"I have other troops who are working on this." John said.

Cameron knew sometimes it was nice to have help. She would lead them.

"I can assist them." Cameron said.

John Henry was presented with a new development.

"John, you'd better take a look at this." John Henry said.

They received drone imagery of the location. From two different drones.

"That was fast." John said. "It should have taken longer…. Wait."

John figured out Young Allison through CamNet was at work.

"That's right." John Henry said. "CamNet…."

John wanted to know for sure which one initiated the drones.

"I want to know if Young Allison set this up or if this is CamNet herself." John said.

Cameron was as surprised as John was.

"I am plugged in to CamNet." Cameron said. "This was already in the works before I plugged in. I was unaware of it until you were."

John realized there was a lot going on that he did not know about. He knew CamNet was not trying to step on his toes. It was only when Cameron said she was going to go that the drones on station were revealed. Someone seemed to be looking out for Cameron.

"Sheila, you have drone support." John said. "At least two of them."

That was a surprise to Sheila. It was nice to know there was some firepower if they needed it.

"That was fast." Sheila said.

At this point John Henry could see the recon could become an assault.

"CamNet is looking out for you." John Henry said. "We were only expecting a simple recon."

Sheila expected things to get more involved sooner or later.

"They seem to have a way of expanding." Sheila said.

John Henry wanted them to all have the drone footage.

"I am sending footage to all of your phones." John Henry said.

Cameron unplugged. This required action.

"I am going to go there." Cameron said.

John needed to be firm.

"Cameron, no." John said. "I am using other troops for this. I want you to remain here with us. Please plug back in."

Cameron did not like John trying to stifle her.

"I'll think about it - General." Cameron said.

There was now a lot of tension in the Command Center.

John did not like the attitude. He did like Cameron to be less at risk.

* * *

The action in the pool picked up. Cammy and Young Allison were neck and neck on the way back. Cammy experienced some trouble in her first turn. Young Allison waited for her to get situated for the return leg. She could have pulled away and Cammy would never be able to catch her. For all practical purposes the 'race' would have been over. Young Allison would have won.

Cammy noted the gesture on Young Allison's part. She'd just shown mercy to - the 'enemy'.

They both reached the end and turned to go back for the final lap. Cammy did much better in the turn but still experienced some control issues. Young Allison waited for her again and down the length of the pool they went. When they reached the far side they turned together. This time Young Allison did not slow. She cranked up her speed for the final segment home. She turned to look back and Cammy was right there with her. She was able to get the turn almost perfect this time.

Young Allison was over confidant and did not expect that. What happened next she expected even less.

Cammy moved her arms and sent a 'wave' toward Young Allison which threw her stroke and breathing off. It almost swamped Young Allison.

Cammy gained on Young Allison.

Young Allison was not expecting that - attack. It threw everything off. This was now a test in her ability to adapt and overcome obstacles. She met the challenge and new strength surged into her. She shot ahead of Cammy but Cammy matched her speed. Now Cammy would be able to swim at this speed for the rest of the lap. Young Allison was going to tire and slow.

Savannah watched the action. She saw what Cammy did at the turn around point. She saw it threw Young Allison off and Cammy gained on her. She knew this was going to be a lesson for Young Allison. She'd shown her 'adversary' mercy for two turns and the reward was a 'foul' move after the last turn. Maybe she should have warned Young Allison that 'Cameron' played to win, not be fair or compete equally. Cammy was a clone of Cameron and it was on full display.

Savannah needed to decide if she should call Cammy out on a foul.

Young Allison quickly recovered and saw she was still ahead of Cammy with half the length of the pool to go. She saw Cammy matched her speed and stayed with her. Young Allison saw Savannah waiting for her. New strength surged into her and she pulled ahead some more from Cammy until Cammy matched her speed again. Young Allison gave it everything she could dig up. It was going to be close. Savannah was her goal.

What Cammy wanted was promised to Savannah in Young Allison's heart.

* * *

Claire held Jesse as she talked and let some of her pain out. Claire wanted to hear what was 'inside' Jesse and made her who she was. They were in Jesse's darkest days now. Some things were very disturbing. There was a lot of purposeful cruelty involved. It was clear that Jesse took pleasure in dealing out pain.

Claire listened to Jesse's latest revelation. This one involved a young woman. The rest so far were men, mostly captured Scavengers. They'd been mutilated and savagely dealt with.

Jesse told Claire what she did to the young woman.

Claire needed to think about this a little. It was rather shocking.

"She was still alive when you - cut it off?" Claire asked.

Jesse's face was very emotionless as she spoke. She didn't want to say these thing but she needed to say them.

"Yes. Then I let the others have her." Jesse said. "After the others were done with her, they were going to kill her. I watched it all and listened to her scream."

Sometimes at night Jesse could still hear her.

It did not seem to Claire like the young woman was killed.

"Why didn't they kill her?" Claire asked.

Jesse needed to confess.

"I let her go." Jesse said. "I felt bad about what I'd done. Not that I did it but that I enjoyed doing it. It made my pain go away, at least for awhile. She would suffer for the rest of her life, like I would do; only hers was worse."

Claire thought that was brutal and sadistic.

"You said that was the first one." Claire said.

Jesse took a deep breath. She was about to find out how much Claire loved her.

"It got worse from there…." Jesse said.

Claire wondered for a woman how it got worse than that. As she listened, it did. It got much worse. It was the 'collection' that Jesse kept that seemed to trouble Claire the most. They were 'trophies' of terror. Parts of human bodies violently removed while they were still alive.

* * *

Sheila drove a little further away with Gail.

Gail was afraid they'd been compromised.

"It is possible this vehicle has been 'made'." Gail said.

It seemed a little more like a sucker play at this point.

"It does seem fishy that the motorcycle was sitting right out in the open." Sheila said.

Gail wanted to be away from there. With a few drones operating at high altitude they could watch everything with a little less risk.

"I agree." Gail said. "We need to pick up Ally and Hanna and ditch this vehicle."

Sheila thought the same thing as Gail. It appeared that someone wanted to draw them out and identify them. They wanted to target them.

"I think so." Sheila said. "The drones have it covered, at least for now."

Sheila came the back way around the block to pick up Ally and Hanna, they both got back in.

"I smell a set up." Ally said. "Everything is too perfect."

They all saw it as the cheese in the mousetrap.

"It is a trap." Gail said.

Sheila felt that way too but she was not convinced they were the target. It could be the Fanatics battling one of the other groups. They seemed to have already hit each other.

"It is a trap but is it a trap for us?" Sheila asked.

Ally reached the same conclusion as Sheila.

"Maybe it is whatever group the Fanatics are battling. It is either Grays or the anti-Metal folks. We are always on the tail end of what is happening with them." Ally said.

They headed to the local mall and exchanged the SUV for another one of a different make and color. They left the windows down and the keys in the ignition of the SUV they dumped. John Henry blocked all surveillance cameras along several different routes, so that no one could track them specifically.

Ally tried to liven up the mood with a wisecrack.

"I guess the beach is out for today." Ally said.

"Apparently." Gail said.

Sheila still wanted to show off at the beach.

"I was looking forward to it." Sheila said. "We will have to do it some other time."

John Henry was able to get additional help.

"You are clear." John Henry said. "Steve and Tom are going to sit on the operation from a few blocks away."

John wanted an additional switch.

"Jim is headed your way to pick you up. You can dump the new SUV you acquired." John said. "I'm not taking any chances with this."

Sheila did not think they were just going to walk away.

"Where does this go from here?" Sheila asked.

They were all surprised at the response.

* * *

Allison was in the nursery with Vanna as she tended to Precious.

Eventually there was a knock and Samantha appeared.

"Precious is sleeping." Vanna said.

"I can stay with her." Samantha said. "If you want to go, that is."

Vanna looked at Allison.

"We're good." Allison said. "When Riley is ready she can get her."

Samantha left.

Vanna felt she neglected her work.

"I need to do my job." Vanna said. "I have been slacking off."

Allison wanted to help. It would keep her close to Vanna too.

"It's not a problem." Allison said. "I can help you with everything now. I _want_ to help you with everything. I am the one who has slacked off the last few years."

Vanna thought family was more important. She was pleased that Allison still had one.

"Some things in life matter more than others." Vanna said. "I understand that."

Allison knew Vanna thought of her dead parents right now.

A few minutes later Riley entered. She thanked Vanna for helping her.

"Call me as needed." Vanna said. "We will be in the lab for awhile."

Riley hated to be a bother.

"I can call Jesse, if you have things to do." Riley said. "I hate to be a pest."

Vanna wanted to tend to Precious herself.

"Call me." Vanna said quickly. "I have it covered for today."

Vanna glanced over at Allison.

Riley looked at both of them and took Precious away. She thanked them again.

Vanna left with Allison. On the way to the lab Allison took Vanna's hand.

It surprised Vanna.

Allison looked at Vanna and smiled.

"I would rather have it be Jesse than you with my mother." Allison said.

It was clear that Allison knew where Jesse was.

It was also clear Allison knew where Vanna wanted to be. It was not where she was.

* * *

Young Allison never slowed and reached the side of the pool a half a second before Cammy. She was tired. Savannah reached down to help her. Cammy was next to her in the pool.

It was clear that Savannah and Anna were not happy about what occurred. Cammy clearly cheated to gain an advantage.

Young Allison recovered quickly.

"I'm fine." Young Allison said.

Savannah expected Young Allison to chew Cammy out for what she did. She was surprised when she didn't. She was even more surprised when Young Allison thanked her.

"Thanks for pushing me, Cammy." Young Allison said. "I needed to work for that win."

To Cammy it was a test for Young Allison.

"Overconfidence or mercy on the battlefield can prove fatal." Cammy said. "You need to be ready for the unexpected and adapt. You did excellent."

Anna wanted to share a different perspective.

"It looked more like cheating on Cammy's part." Anna said.

Cammy still saw it differently.

"I allowed her to be all she could be." Cammy said. "You should both be doing the same."

Young Allison did not want any animosity.

"Everyone chill out." Young Allison said.

Anna looked at her phone.

"There may be a situation developing." Anna said.

Young Allison was out of the pool in a flash. She seemed instantly rejuvenated.

"What is it?" Young Allison asked.

Anna went over everything real quick.

Savannah noticed the drone footage. She was surprised to see them there. That was not normal for a recon in the daylight.

"Did you do that?" Savannah asked Young Allison.

"I asked CamNet to cover any operation that Cameron might be involved in." Young Allison said. "I don't want her cruise with John messed up by her being damaged. I wanted CamNet to assist me when I was away and cover all the bases. She acted on my wishes."

Cammy saw that Savannah became anxious.

Cammy looked at Anna's phone.

"Cameron is still in the Command Center." Cammy said.

Savannah knew how that could change fast.

"For now." Savannah said. "I need to go back."

Young Allison wondered why. There were others there.

"John is there." Young Allison said.

Savannah figured that would actually make it worse.

"That's not enough." Savannah said. "I want to make sure she stays undamaged until she gets on the cruise ship with John."

Young Allison was a little worried.

"Will you go with them?" Young Allison asked.

Savannah looked directly at Young Allison.

"No." Savannah said.

Young Allison smiled at her.

"It's time to go back." Young Allison said.

Cammy looked at Young Allison.

"We need to get cleaned up." Cammy said.

Savannah was already heading back to the locker room with Anna.

"Do we still have a deal?" Young Allison quietly asked Cammy.

"Yes." Cammy said.

"For everything?" Young Allison asked.

"Yes." Cammy said. "You won the bet."

"I don't want anyone to know." Young Allison said.

"It'll be our secret." Cammy said and winked.

"You won't mind?" Young Allison asked.

"No." Cammy said. "Everything I show you, will be what you will look like in a few years anyway."

Young Allison wanted to know if she really won.

"Could you have beaten me?" Young Allison asked.

"Not under the conditions you set." Cammy said.

Young Allison wondered how far Cammy would have gone to collect her bet if she'd won.

"Would you have beaten me if you could have?" Young Allison asked.

"I tried." Cammy said. "I would have, if I could have."

"I gave you two chances." Young Allison said.

Cammy knew she pushed it beyond fairness.

"I gave myself a third one." Cammy said.

"I'll remember that in the future." Young Allison said. "Would you have - done it?"

Cammy planned to collect if she'd won.

"I would have - taken it too." Cammy said. "I just wanted you to know that. Everything has a price. Some things are irreplaceable."

"I'll remember that." Young Allison said.

"Never bet what you're not willing to lose." Cammy said. "That applies to troops, both human and Metal."

Young Allison learned a few lessons today. One of them was never to show mercy to the 'enemy'. They could turn on someone in a moment. It also showed her to not give up and fight the 'battle' to the end. It was never over until it was over.


End file.
